A Song from the Divines
by TheSingingSword
Summary: (Rewrite in Progress) A boy named Yuri is taken from all that he knows and loves into a world he never knew existed. A world of wonder and magic. A world where dragons soar through the skies and monsters roam the darkness. A world where he must rule. [AU-Fantasy]
1. Arc I: The Exiled Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh. The characters all belong to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi. However, the OC's and the fantasy world in which they live are of my creation. Original monsters created by me will be bolded.**

 **Important message on my profile, be sure to check it out when you have some time.**

 **Rewrite in progress. Lots of stuff unfinished.**

 **Shout out to readers from**

 **Macedonia**

 **Italy**

 **Serbia and Montenegro**

 **Sweden**

 **Finland**

 **United Kingdom**

 **Greece**

 **Ireland**

 **Germany**

 **Canada**

 **Sweden**

 **Chile**

 **Russia**

 **Peru! (Arriba Peru!)**

 **And to those in New Zealand, I pray for you. Stay safe. Stay strong.**

* * *

 **A Song from th** **e** **Divines**

* * *

 _I change many things, discard others, and try again and again until I am satisfied. Then, in my head, I begin to elaborate the work in its breadth, its narrowness, its height, its depth... I hear and see the image in front of me from every angle, as if it had been cast, and only the labour of writing it down remains._

 _-Ludwig Van Beethoven_

* * *

 ** _The Dream_**

* * *

A veiled and vast chapel awaited him at the end of a long and gloomy hallway of ancient stone. The dank air rang with a mysterious unseen choir, singing an eerie tune as the young man marched through the darkness towards the dim, pale light that beckoned him. His footsteps echoed in his ears, though drowned out by the everlasting hymn.

On small displays, candles flickered revealing mosaics of various Duel Monsters from his deck. The hem of his armored black coat swayed dramatically at his heels and the chains that hung around under his neck jingled. Small nooks which housed lonely wooden pews lined the length of the hallway.

A figure, dressed in the same coat as he, was waiting for him. A pyramid-shaped object made of gold hung around his neck.

"Your Grace," said the figure, removing his hood to reveal an Eldori.

His chin was triangular shaped. His eyes a rich shade of amethyst. He had blond crooked locks forming the fringe. The rest of his hair was spiked. They were black in color with magenta rims. When the hood went down, his wild hairstyle bounced free.

"Why do you call me that? I am not a King," the boy said, keeping his hood down. Only his chin and the pink of his chapped lips could be seen. "Yami. You call me yet again."

Yami smiled warmly when the young man he so longed to meet stepped out of the shadowy hallway into the chapel at last.

The floors of black and white tile were finely polished. Stained glass windows, lit by an eerie blue light outside, lined the hundred-yard chapel.

There were figures painted on them. People the boy knew from his life, and there were some faces which he had never seen before. The characters in the windows were frozen in mysterious poses with the best monsters from their decks behind them in majestic and battle-ready stances.

Black pillars formed a line down the length of the chapel. The rib-vaulting of the ceiling above were intricately designed yet it was too dark to see.

"I'm not so sure of that," said Yami with a smile. His narrow eyes were focused and full of determination. A determination to get through to his guest.

What he knew about the boy in front of him was of the gravest importance. But the boy was too agitated to care, let alone listen to what he had to say.

The stranger took a dominant step forward and balled his fists. The leather of his gloves screeched in agony.

"For as long as I can remember, all you've done was pester me. You've bored me with your rhetoric. All this crap about my past. And my future. My destiny as some High King. Why?"

Yami bowed. "It's almost time for you to come home, Prince Daveed. Soon, it will be time to face your destiny." He buried his hand into a compartment in his cape. As quickly as he put it in, he pulled it out and furiously tossed a golden crown at Daveed's feet. Daveed scoffed and kicked it away. "I don't want that."

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" shouted Yami, furiously stomping his foot on the ground. "Damn it, Daveed. I knew much damage to you has been done, but I did not expect this! What has he done to you?"

"Who?" Daveed asked with a chuckle.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted. "I know you've seen him. I can see your heart clouded in darkness. You have lived a perverted life because of him. I should have known keeping you hidden was too easy."

Another cold and defiant scoff escaped Daveed's lips. "Bakura? He's just a figment of my imagination. Just. Like. You."

Yami gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"What has happened to you?" he asked. "After all that I have taught you, you'd choose to restrict your love to the other world? Daveed. This is who you are. This is who you were born to be. Sooner or later you will have to accept your fate. Regardless of who you think you are now; regardless of what you believe, your home will always be here. Your time upon this plain world is over. Bakura injected your heart with hatred, anger, and a lust for pleasure."

He pointed at him dramatically, his finger raising with a woosh!

He then said: "The man that stands before me now would bring great displeasure to his family. To the Houses from whence, he came. This is not who your mother and father wanted you to be. A thief! A brigand."

"My father and mother?" sniggered Daveed. "They own a great dynasty. A dynasty which I will soon inherit. I would prefer my destiny to be in their hands than in yours. You have done nothing for me. Even if he was real, Bakura did a better job of taking care of me than you. He was a better imaginary friend than you, Yami. I survived because of him."

"Daveed..." Yami growled.

"Stop calling me that!" The stranger shouted, waving his arm vertically across the air to silence him. "I know nothing of that name. And even if I did, I would still hate you nonetheless. If you needed me so bad, then where were you when I needed help? Where were you when I was sodomized by thugs? If I was so goddamn important to you, then why did you leave me to suffer alone in that miserable piece of metal and chrome and neon? You have no idea what I've been through! I'm only going to say this once...Spirit. Whoever the heck you are. Go away and leave me alone. Let me dream in peace!"

"You cannot hide from your birthright," said Yami. "Sooner or later you're going to have to come to grips that you are not part of this world. You belong with us. With your people. As High King!"

"Go away."

"I'm going to have to get through to you one way or the other, Prince Daveed!" Yami held out his arm. An arcane circle glowing purple with a tinge of magenta formed over his wrist and spun slowly over it.

Yami sighed sadly. "I have tried. But the darkness in you is too strong. You cannot become king behaving like this. Perhaps your future servants will do a better job than I in waking you from this madness Bakura has inflicted upon you."

Prince Daveed smirked and held up his right arm. "You sure you want to do this?" An arcane circle of beautiful design and blue in color appeared over his forearm. "This may be just a dream, but it's _my_ dream. I can make anything happen, you know?"

"It's Time to Duel!" shouted Yami.

"You first...Master," sneered Prince Daveed.

* * *

 **LP 4000**

* * *

Yami began his turn activating a spell called Foolish Burial of Belonging. Then another called Magician's Encore, and another known as Dark Magic Inheritance. Finally, another spell called Dark Magic Circle, adding more cards to his hand. He slapped another spell onto his arcane circle called Magician's Right Hand before setting three cards face down.

Prince Daveed began his turn.

"Now, I summon, **Trinity**!" He summoned a Dinosaur-Type monster. A raptor with sleek metallic gray scales and a white underbelly. She had bright green eyes and a crown of black horns.

Prince Daveed removed her from play to Special Summon two level four or lower Dinosaur-Type monsters from his deck.

He called forth two Megalosmasher-X; a ferocious sea-dinosaur. They smashed out of the tiled flooring of the chapel. They hovered over Prince Daveed, thrashing their massive flippers up and down.

Then, he performed an Xyz Summon, overlaying his two Megalosmasher-X monsters into Evolzar Dolkka, a prehistoric dragon.

 **Evolzaur Dolkka**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/1700**

 **Rank 4**

Prince Daveed went for a direct attack. Evolzar Dolkka let out a powerful battle roar and soared up to the vaulted ceilings above the playing field. It spread its wings, the markings on its body started glowing.

A white glyph formed over its mouth and it fired a laser beam, but Yami activated his trap card, Magician Navigation. From his hand, he summoned his faithful servant. The Dark Magician.

The trap also allowed Yami to summon Magician's Rod. Yami then activated the effect of his Dark Magic Circle and removed Dolkka from play.

Next, he used a Quick-Play Spell called Illusion Magic, allowing him to tribute Magician's Rod and add two copies of the Dark Magician to his hand.

Back and forth the two of them went.

Later on, Dark Magician soared after Dolkka. Using magic, he soared toward the monster. Daveed activated a spell that boosted his power.

Dolkka roared and began smashing his massive white-armored fists at Dark Magician. The spellcaster grunted, dodging the attacks which were struck so fast, they looked like a white blur tinged with blue from the glowing markings on the forearms.

Dolkka was growing impatient and fired its laser breath. Dark Magician dodged again, the blast hitting a column that stood nearby. It shuddered and sprinkled dust and debris at the ground.

The blast was so loud, it stung the ears of both Duelists, but they stood as still as the statues of angels and saints standing about the cathedral. Dolkka launched another blast, almost hitting Dark Magician, but Yami was quick, countering with a Trap Card called Magic Jammer.

It canceled the power boost of Daveed's spell, weakening Dolkka's power. Dark Magician was now stronger. He spun his brilliant green staff and fired a giant ball of dark magical energy at Dolkka.

The prehistoric dragon bellowed in defeat and exploded soon after. The blast damaged Daveed's Life Points by 200 and sent him flying more than eight feet backward. He shielded his face from the hot blast with his arms which he crossed together.

He dug the bottom of his black boots on the ground, hoping to break himself to a stop, which he eventually did. Daveed growled. He couldn't believe he let Yami get the best of him in that battle.

" **Two-Headed Kaiser Rex**!" Daveed shouted, summoning a more powerful version of the Two-Headed King Rex. ( **ATK 2400 DEF/2300 LV 5** ).

Daveed summoned his new beast with the greatest of ease, having only to discard a Dinosaur from his hand. The two-headed monster burst out of the floor and roared. His massive body covered in natural armor trimmed with purple neon.

The two heads were crowned in sleek horns of pure ivory surrounding purple gems. Long silvery hair flowed from the back of their heads, and the end of their tail was shaped like an axe.

It gave off a metallic screech and spun, flinging its tail about. The axe-blade at the end of it smashed into Dark Magician's chest. Dark Magician grunted in agony. His lips trembled, cheeks puffing, and eyes glazed in pain. He coughed out a glob of blood, for the axe smashed his ribs and turned his organs to mush.

Two-Headed Kaiser Rex roared triumphantly and swung the axe-bladed tail at Dark Magician again, this time cutting his head clean off his shoulders.

The body jolted as the head flung through the air and landed on the ground with a thud, and rolled to the feet of a beautiful angel in the corner. The headless body went to its knees and fell forward, shattering to pieces before it hit the ground.

"Take that!" shouted Daveed. "Your Dark Magician is no more." He let out a cruel chuckle. "You should do well to protect him better. That's no way to get 'a head' in Duel Monsters."

With the ability to inflict double piercing damage and attack twice - as well as gain an additional 200 ATK points for every monster it destroyed - Daveed dominated the first few turns of the Duel before his Kaiser Rex was destroyed by Yami's Mirror Force, which was blessed to him by his faith in his deck.

Yami held up three cards next turn, and it was just what he needed, for he was facing down another prehistoric dragon known as Evolzar Laggia.

"Behold," he shouted. "A fusion between two of my greatest allies. I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! Dark Magician - RETURN!" Yami ordered, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk.

A beautiful glyph spun on the ground beneath Yami's feet, and Dark Magician arose from the Graveyard ready to do battle again with Daveed. He narrowed his eyes as if warning the young boy that he would not be so easily defeated this time.

"And now," Yami shouted. "I activate Polymerization! Now I fuse together my ever faithful companion -Dark Magician - and the legendary warrior, Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

A rain of glittery light spun behind Yami. A violet-colored horse with a golden mane and tail whinnied, rearing on its hind legs and waving its front ones dangerously to intimidate Daveed. An armored horseman was mounted on the powerful steed.

His armor was a deep cerulean color with red blades on the pauldrons, elbows, and helm that were used for display and intimidating his foes. He grunted, waving his two lances up and down, challenging Daveed to do his best to stop him.

Dark Magician and Gaia the Fierce Knight were sucked into a magical portal where their life essence was broken down and then spiraled until they collided to create the fusion of magician and warrior.

"Dark Cavalry!"

 **Dark Cavalry**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2300**

 **LV 8**

Dark Magician was now riding on the violet steed, this time armored in steel that resembled the design of Dark Magician's robes.

A golden glyph, known in Duel Monsters as the Dark Magic Circle; the symbol of all Spellcasters, hovered over them, acting as a protective ring.

It's base ATK could go up by 100 points for each Spell and Trap in the Graveyard. And Yami, being a master of magicians, used a great deal of them during the Duel - enough to increase Gaia's ATK to 3500.

Yami ordered Dark Cavalry to attack. It charged at Laggia, raising it's red and gold sabers at the dragon's heart. Laggia flew higher and higher until it was out of reach of the sabers. It roared, taunting Dark Cavalry and Yami. Daveed laughed as well. "You fool! Your Dark Cavalry is impressive, but he will never reach my Laggia."

"Don't be so sure!" Yami shouted. Dark Cavalry suddenly grew green, glowing, translucent wings. Daveed stopped laughing at once and watched in horror as Dark Cavalry soared towards Laggia.

The sabers were then haloed by a green arcane circle that boosted the attack with more power, enough to pierce through Laggia's thick hide and into the heart. The dark magic coursed through the saber into Laggia's heart, causing it to explode. Laggia screeched and shattered in a thousand pieces.

Daveed stood his ground as the shockwaves blasted him. His feet kept him anchored to the ground. His coat and hood swayed in the fierce gale.

"Your Evolzar Laggia is no more!" Yami shouted.

"You may have won the round, Master, but the Duel is still heating up. You won't be so lucky!"

He was trying to look tough, but deep down, he realized he was running out of options. He played his best cards and summoned four of his strongest dinosaurs. But no matter how hard he fought or what creature he summoned, Yami always found a way to turn the tides in his favor again.

He summoned an Overtex Qoatlus, a massive pterosaur with an impressive ATK of 2700, which he doubled with a Spell Card caleld Megamorhph.

Overtex Qoatus attacked and destroyed the Dark Cavalry. On the next turn, Yami got rid of it with Raigeki, a spell which conjured poweful lightning bolts that destroyed all monsters on the field.

Yami slapped his next monster onto the arcane circle.

"Celtic Guard of Noble Arms! Lend me your strength!"

Yami's Celtic Guard of Noble Arms emerged onto the field alongside Obnoxious Celtic Guard. They slaughtered many of Daveed's monsters, but the prince was able to get rid of them on his following turn, summoning Ultimate Tyranno, an ancient beast with 3000 ATK (Attack).

Daveed summoned horrible beasts such as Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, Super-Ancient Dino-Beast, and Giant Rex; all of them had a lifespan of one or two turns; for Yami was far too skilled and too clever to allow such monstrosities to keep him down for long.

It was Yami's turn to inflict pain in the game. He summoned every all-star from his deck from Dark Eradicator Warlock to Dark Magician Girl and a beautiful spellcaster called Magi Magi Magician Gal who trounced Daveed's monsters and devastated his Life Points for many turns.

Though Daveed was a fine player himself, he could mostly stall and keep his monsters alive for one more turn before losing them to Magi Magi Magician Gal and Dark Eradicator Warlock.

He ended his turn by playing a spell that increased his Life Points by 1000, giving him enough time to stall Yami for one more turn. One last card was all he needed to change the match, but even he knew there was not much he could do against the King of Games.

 _What do you want me for? Why do you continue to haunt me?_

Magi Magi Magician Gal struck his Life Points directly after Yami removed from play his Neo Uraby.

Prince Daveed went spinning rapidly through the air after the attack. He did a flip and landed on his feet, but he slid a few feet back, for the force of the spellcaster's attack was brutal.  
I don't want to go with you! I love my friends and family.

He summoned Super Conductor Tyranno on his next turn with a clever combo of spells from his dwindling hand. The electrical dinosaur destroyed Magi Magi Magician Gal.

 _I belong here, you understand? This is my home, and you will not take me from it!_

They dueled ferociously. The game was back and forth; none of them were showing signs of letting up, but Yami knew it was time to end the duel.

"Prepare to feel a force like no other!" Yami shouted. "I sacrifice my Magicians in order to summon a Divine Beast. The very monsters who have selected you to rule Termnnia and save us from darkness!"

"No," whispered Daveed.

"So help me, Prince Daveed, I'm going to make you see the truth. And if this is the only way...so be it!"

He slapped the card on his arcane circle. Dark Magician Girl and two Apprentice Illusion Magicians faded away and then the beast emerged from the shadows.

The choir had changed into something different. It sounded menacing and each verse that came from the unseen singers sent forth a gust of wind that caused the pews to shudder and slid across the floor.

Thunder rumbled the chapel. Lightning flashed, illuminating the stained-glass windows of the church.

"SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" Yami shouted.

Prince Daveed looked up at the ceiling and saw a serpentine dragon slithering through the air. When it roared it sounded like a thousand dragons calling out at once in great triumph.

"The time is nigh," said Yami. Slifer charged its massive attack. "Until we meet again, Prince Daveed."

The prince fell to his knees and held out his arms awaiting the blast that would end him. He prayed that Slifer the Sky Dragon's blast would be quick and painless.

 _Don't fight it. Don't deny it! Yami spoke inside the prince's head. His deep voice sending a chill down his spine._

 _What?!_

 _Your time in this world grows short, my prince._

 _The church began to crumble under the might of Slifer's energy blast._

 _The darkness envelopes our world and this world. But you will be the light needed to stop that darkness from spreading and ending all you and I hold dear._

 _What are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense!_

 _We sent you here to be safe and to be strong, and now you are ready. Become who you were born to be. Become our champion and help us turn the tide. When the time comes, I will send for you._

 _NO! Go away! I don't want you to come for me! Leave me alone! This is a dream! This is nothing but a dream! I'm going to wake up and you'll be long gone._

Slifer unleashed his mighty attack. The blast hit Prince Daveed and disintegrated him into nothing.

* * *

 **Lore**

* * *

 ** _The_ _Goddesses of Termnnia_**

* * *

 **The Higher Power:** The One who always was. He stepped into the Void and saw that it was vast, dark and empty. Thus he created from this thoughts beautiful, divine entities called Endari, or, The Mothers of the World. He is nameless and has never been seen, not even by the Endari. He is the creator of Celtra, Men and Elves, his most beloved children for whom his Endari created the world for.

* * *

 **Horakhty:** Mother of Monsters, Ruler of all Worlds, Ruler of all the Endari. Horakhty is The Higher Power's most beloved creation. She is associated with monsters, goodness, justice, warriors and is the symbol of kings and queens throughout Termnnia. She has many cults following her mostly consisting of women who view her as symbol of femininity. Others view her as Termnnia's main diety. She is the creator of the _Celtra_ , a divine race of women who were tasked with completing the formation of Keya when the other Endari finished their tasks and retreated to their realms.

Horakhty is also the one who tasked the wizards known as the Eyar to guide Termnnia and protect it when Zorc Necrophades was wreaking havoc on the world. Her four mightiest children are known as the _Entiri_ or Divine Beasts. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged-Dragon of Ra, are her most beloved children. She gave them to the first High-King of Termnnia, Tiberius Pendragon, as a gift for bringing order and the first dynasty to Termnnia.

Her fourth and most defiant son is the Entiri known as Exodia, dubbed The Forbidden One. He is by far Horakhty's mightiest child, whom she proclaimed the Lord of all Monsters because he was also created with the help of the Higher Power thereby blessing him with the gift of infinite strength.

For this he was arrogant and had done many devious things that have angered his mother to the point where she had him carved into five pieces. His limbs were turned into cards and he was scattered all over Termnnia, only to be released for a limited amount of time when a lucky duelist finds all the pieces to summon him.

Her other children were the _Intiri_ or the Ancient Beasts. These powerful monsters were the first to roam the earth as guardians against the forces of Dark Master Zorc. Later on they were given to the Delgado family of Feldia. They were so powerful that they were kept hidden from the world never to be used again.

Horkahty's chapel is located in, where better than, Rassay, the City of Kings. She blesses her followers with increased Mana and will rarely give those who pray to her a Duel Monster card. Her artifact is a set of golden armor befitting only noble warriors.

* * *

 **Aafi:** The Goddess of the Seas. Ruler storms, earthquakes and natural disasters. Her sphere is of sailing, fishing, navigation, and the respect of all sea life. Aafi created the seas of Keya and all the life that dwells in them.

She created the Estera (Ocean Elves or mer-folk) and the Sirens. She has a realm known as Aquas, a dimension of limitless ocean where she rules in a castle of gleaming pearls and coral. The sea serpent, fish, aqua and thunder Duel Monsters are her creation.

Her greatest creation is the Entiri known as Leviathan who was her ultimate tool of destruction against the world during the Leviathan Wars in which she used the beast to flood the world. But thanks to the power of the Ancient Beasts, she failed her mission to turn Keya into an endless ocean for her aquatic-based monsters.

The Higher Power almost executed Aafi for her treason, but Horakhty took pity upon her and had her life spared. Her main chapel is located in White Harbor on the coast of Emboldor where she blesses her followers with increased endurance and speed. She has three artifacts.

Ultil; a compass that leads you to hidden treasure. Seascream, a powerful trident that summons waves to decimate the user's enemies, be it by the sea or on land. It because of this artifact that many great lakes dot Termnnia. The third is Wundil, a finely crafted blade that looks like water made solid.

* * *

 **Entuli:** Goddess of the Light. Ruler of the suns and the moons. She has six wings of warm golden light which she used to form the stars throughout the void creating the first light in the Void.

Her sphere is of good will, tolerance, generosity, and faith. The fairy-type Duel Monsters and Arva, the race of Termnnia's beautiful winged-people are her creation. She lives in a realm called Eaven, a world that is blindingly beautiful with golden flowers and vast fields where her fairy monsters live.

There is a city made of gold called Eden where she rules from a castle of gleaming limestone, gold, platinum, silver and diamond. Her temple is in Monde, blessing those who pray to her with a boost in Mana, and luck-of-the draw in the game of Duel Monsters.

Her artifacts are an enchanted necklace of diamonds called _Ena'Duvil_ or The Stars of the North; and a jeweled sword engulfed with golden flames called the Shimmerblade.

* * *

 **Tenna:** Goddess of Knowledge. Ruler of machinations. Tenna is associated with mathematics, science, alchemy and medicine. The Machine and Psychic-Type monsters are her creation.

She is the one who gave the people of land of Earda the blueprints to create a vast city of technology which would one day be called Domino. She loves the races of Keya and is eager to fill their heads with knowledge so as to move Termnnia forward.

Though she is loving towards the people, most are not fond of her. Those who live to the East, the North and the South are not too pleased with the foundation of Domino.

Some finding technology blasphemous and deceitful as it is a spit on the gifts the Eldari and the Stars have given the people of Termmnia. For this, her only chapel is located in Battle City, a man-made island off the coast of Domino.

She blesses those who pray to her with increased intelligence for a limited time. For this, many schools and universities prohibit students to pray to her during test days. Her realm is known as Machina, an endless city with fair-faced people creating all kinds of machine monsters. Some of these beastly machinations being sent into Termnnia to cause trouble.

* * *

 **Ana:** Goddess of Love and Beauty. Ruler of all things spectacular and beautiful. Ana is associated with art, parties, feasts, and sexual desire. Her creation is the _Neldar_ , the Golden Elves; a race of all-female beings whose beauty is said to rival that of the Celtra.

She has cults following her mostly consisting of women and those seeking erotic pleasures. Her temple is located in the city of Ironfort in Thara where she blesses her followers with wisdom and radiance. All monsters regardless of type or attribute who are beautiful are her creation (Some associating Duel Monsters like the Dark Magician Girl to her when played). She has a realm called Lustos, a dimension where parties last an eternity.

She rules in a festive castle celebrating with her beautiful servants called Divine Seducers. Her artifact is a glowing red ruby in the shape of a heart called Oda. The one who possesses this stone becomes heavily desired by the opposite sex, or, if the user so choses, the same one. Her child is the Shooting Star Quasar Dragon.

* * *

 **Untolia:** Goddess of Fire. Ruler of the flames of creation. She is associated with volcanoes, droughts, and the summer. Untolia is an Eldari with red glowing hair that flows like flames. The pyro and fire attributed Duel Monsters are her creation.

She blesses those who pray in her temple in northeastern Emboldor with heightened endurance and strength. Some even associate her with dragons even though their creator is her sister, Saafani, though she had a hand in their creation, hence their powerful fire breath.

Untolia formed the landscape that the other Eldari would use to complete their tasks. After thousands of years, she created the rock and earth, the foundation of the world. Her realm is Ignus, a fiery domain where her children, the Pyro live. She rules in a castle made of obsidian deep in the heart of a volcano shaped like a dragon's head.

She has an artifact to gives to adventurers called Flamehammer, a powerful hammer engulfed with fire that can shatter the earth. Many of Termnnia's blacksmiths pray to her, asking that the fires of their forges burn hot with her grace so their craft is strong. Her most beloved monster is the Infernal Flame Emperor.

* * *

 **Lucia:** Goddess of Nature. Lucia was given the task of creating the trees, the flowers and the fruits and crops for the people of Keya to feast upon. She is associated with the harvest and the forests. Lucia caused all things to grow with her beautiful voice that rang like thousands of silver bells. plant and insect-type Duel Monsters are of her design. She is the creator of the Eldergrow, which are trees as tall as mountains.

One day she grew jealous seeing her sisters creating life. Not fond with just plants, she secretly created large golden flowers and from them bloomed her own race of sentient beings, the Nymphs.

The Higher Power was displeased when he discovered them frolicking in the forests and ordered Untolia to kill them with her flaming sword. Lucia pleaded for their lives to be spared but, The Higher Power refused to listen, but then, he took pity on Nymphs for they were so blissful and naive, as Lucia's skill with creating sentient life was not on par with his. As punishment, The Higher Power had her children labeled as lesser creatures, for they were not in his original blueprint for the world.

Lucia's temple is located in Red Garden on the Western Coast of Termnnia. It is in this kingdom that she grew the first flowers. She blesses her followers with increased Mana and resistance to disease, a blessing many adventurers who journey wish to have before going into Termnnia's swamps.

Her artifact is a staff of polished ash covered with glowing roses that can cause all sorts of vegetation to grow. She also has a sword for lucky adventurers called Thorn of Lucia, a red sword with a blade encased with iron thorns and decorated with glowing roses which can drain the life force of fallen enemies and heal the wielder. Only those who protect and respect the forests and all the plants within are worthy to use this deadly weapon.

* * *

 **Dwenya:** Goddess of Justice. She is associated with law and order, legislation, government and peace. She helped fill the minds of Men with the knowhow to build kingdoms and establish ordered and fair ruling governments so as to keep the newly forged kingdoms at peace, for she hates war and violence.

Thanks to the dark influence of Zorc, her work was all for naught. She has a realm of her own called Dovia, which in Elvish means, peace. Her temple is found in many large kingdoms, but her main chapel is located in Katina where she is prayed to for peace within the kingdoms.

Artorigus and the Noble Knights are both her loyal servants from her realm, setting foot into Termnnia to lend aid to High-King Tiberius in his campaign for a united Termnnia. She blesses law abiding adventurers with a golden, gem-encrusted shield that protects against any attack both physical and magical. Its gems turn dull in the presence of corruption and injustice.

* * *

 **Odivia:** Goddess of Death and Darkness. Possibly the most feared of the goddesses for she wields the keys of life and death, taking it from whoever she pleases. Odiva is the most defiant of the Mothers, ruining the works of her sisters and even the Higher Power, taking the gift of immortality from the race of his beloved creation: Men.

She started the first war on Termnnia when she kidnapped the elves of Arna Eltuve and twisted them and tortured them until they became horribly deformed monsters. The Orcs.

After losing the Battle of Pain, the Higher Power banished her into a realm of endless nothing which she converted into the Shadow Realm. She sent her son Zorc into Termnnia to conquer it and turn it into a realm of darkness, but ultimately failed when Exodia, the Enteri and the Intiri battled him in the War of the Giants.

Since she is the cause of all things bad in the world, worship of Odivia is forbidden by law, but there are devoted cults of necromancers, assassins and sorcerers who will pray to her. The zombies, fiends, and many of the dark-type Duel Monsters are her creation, formed by twisting all the good creatures created by her sisters.

* * *

 **Safaani:** Goddess of the Wyrms and Mother of all dragons. The most beloved and praised goddess in Termnnia behind the Mother of Monsters, Horakhty. Safaani with the help of her sister, Untolia, created the most powerful monsters in both the game Duel Monsters and the world of Keya. Safaani is associated with, what else than, the dragons and the wyverns; for they of her making.

She called them all back to her plane when they were being massacred during the Termnnian Inquisition led by the Church of Yeyu.

Since then, dragons have been scarce in Termnnia. Summoners pray to her in hopes of being blessed with a powerful dragon from her realm, but she has ignored them. Thousands of years later, she found the girl known as Avi and chose her to be her champion. Dragon duelists and dragon riders are often the ones who praise her.


	2. Part 1: Yuri

**Bakura's Report**

* * *

 _And so they've brought him at last. I watched them as they brought the boy to the doorstep of the orphanage._

 _Yugi and all of his little friends have come to say goodbye to the prince. The best part about all this is, they have not a clue that I'm here. No doubt Yugi and his friends believe that I was killed in the battle of Karad-Antha after the boy destroyed Anubis in his sleep._

 _Our mission to destroy the Celtra and the Eyar was a success, but its thanks to that boy in that bundle that I am here in this plain and boring world. But I wonder what madness would have driven them to put Prince Daveed in there._

 _An orphanage? Yugi. You are such as naïve fool. So many families on this island with great wealth to match that of many of the kings of our world, and you put the Prince of Termnnia in an orphanage._

 _While I can see the intent in this little scheme; putting Daveed in a place where the Sisterhood would least expect it and then pray a family takes him and disappears, there are a lot of flaws in this little flim-flam. I've already exploited it. Hopefully, Denethon and his girls don't find out. He is so wrong. Killing the boy would be a tragic waste._

 _There is great power in him, why can't he see that? That power was devastating enough to have killed our supposed 'invincible' leader, Anubis._

 _Perhaps, with a little influence, I can get the boy to come with us. That will be hard to do, considering Denethon's assassins are scouring the dimensions looking for him. Marik can only hold them back for so long._

 _Our Millennium Items are strong, but I fear they are no match for the power of an Eyar. While Marik hides the boy's presence from the Sisterhood, I will do what I can to watch and raise him in my own way. Yugi has failed to see that he practically delivered the prince to me on a silver platter._

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

 _Hail to the King!_

Seventeen-year-old Yuri Montgomery woke up with a jump and gasped for air as though he had been underwater for a long time. His body was covered in sweat, drenching his t-shirt and boxers.

He slapped his forehead with his palm and rubbed the wetness away. Even though his bedroom was stifling, Yuri felt as though he was trapped in a freezer as he lay in his bed, thinking about the horrors that transpired during the night.

He was still breathing heavily, trying to calm the beating of his heart which was thumping so fast it caused his chest to burn. The morning outside his window was still very dark, much more now, due to the incoming storm that was approaching.

 _Hail to the King!_

He looked around wondering who said that. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was just his clock waking him. It blasted the radio station he had it set to, currently playing Avenged Sevenfold's _Hail to the King._

"That had better be a coincidence," he muttered as he turned the knob to lower the volume.

The wind howled, causing the frame of the mansion to creak and rumble. Yuri yawned before he gave a long and loud groan.

He did not want to get out of bed. It was still the first week of school, and he was recovering from his summer sleep schedule. If he were still on vacation, he'd still be sleeping right now. This just made him crankier.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Someone was walking around upstairs.

Deep down, he hoped his mother had gone back to bed and forgot about him. He was in no mood to go to school today. From the dark, an abnormal trait of his was shining brightly. His right eye.

That eye was what made Yuri controversial in the school. His left eye was a normal shade of dark brown. However, the right one was bright green...and glowing.

The eye's illumination was so bright, it could be seen piercing the dark, and even glowed through his eyelid when he had his eyes closed. His friends at school made their uses with it.

If they ever hung out in the city at night or went to the beach for their evening walks, they could always count on a green glowing dot floating in the dark to let them know he was around.

Yuri enjoyed his weird trait, but at the same time hated it; for it caused the kids at school to alienate him because they thought a glowing eye was just abnormal. Some refused to sit next to him because they thought it was some kind of disease.

His parents took him to the best optometrists in the world, but his eye left them at a loss for words, leaving the mystery unsolved, though that didn't stop people from trying to figure it out.

Some have even tried getting rid of it. One rainy night a crazy preacher barged into his room and tried to perform an exorcism on him because the people who looked at Yuri when he went to church saw his eye and thought of it as more of an evil than a gift.

"Damn school," Yuri said in a soft whisper in case his mother was nearby. "It starts way too early and ends so late."

He refused to move and remained in bed, still harboring a hope that his mother would find that rare feeling of sympathy and let him stay in from school today. Anxiously, he slid his thumb up and down the crisp edge of his pillowcase, for he loved the feeling it had.

Often he would fold it around his finger and thumb to make it snap to relieve him of stress. It was an odd habit, but he enjoyed it nonetheless; he didn't know why.

Again, the wind howled and the mansion creaked against is force. Yuri's window was slightly open to let in a cool breeze to refresh him from the summer heat.

The soothing sounds of the waves crashing on the beach in his backyard were like music to his weary ears.

Even the faint rumble of thunder in the distance was a calming noise for him. Hopefully, the storm wouldn't catch him on the way to school.

Yuri wouldn't mind if it caught on after his lessons, for he would just travel to the card shop his godfather owned and play Duel Monsters with his friends. Duel Monsters! He almost forgot.

He turned on the desk lamp on his night table. It brought a soft glow into the darkness of the stormy morning and blinded him almost.

"Aaack!" He waited for the colorful flashes of light to stop flying around in his eyes before he opened the night table drawer and took out his deck. That would be the last thing he wanted to forget on a day like this.

If he forgot his cards, he would be stuck in the card shop without anything to do, and he hated using someone else's deck to play.

It just wasn't the same as using his own deck. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a sort of 'connection' with his cards. Every player seemed to think so.

A deck of Duel Monsters cards was like an extension of themselves. Using somebody else's monsters was just not as satisfying if you pulled a victory; for it felt like the victory was theirs since it was their deck, their cards, and their strategies that won you the game.

He reached back into his drawer to take out a precious heirloom. A musical locket. It was gold in the shape of a shield with platinum beautifully engraved on the surface in a symbol of five dragons circling a crown.

Their eyes were made of real diamonds. He opened it, and a soothing melody from a music box inside began to play. He didn't know what the name of the song was, but he called it Passionate Duelist; for those words were engraved inside the necklace.

Duel Monsters wasn't his strong suit. He didn't like the game because he was never good at it, even though his father was the game's creator.

But, whenever he heard the song coming from the necklace, he just felt a motivation like no other to get better at the game; a feeling like he was born to play Duel Monsters. He put the necklace on and laid back into bed while leaving it open so he could listen to the song.

Despite his sudden preparation for an afternoon of games, Yuri was quick to fall back asleep, still praying with all his might that his mother would allow him to stay home from school today.

Or perhaps that she had slept in. Being a model, she went out frequently with her co-workers and business partners going to parties and clubs where she spent the entire night not coming back until dawn.

For a woman who was more than forty-years-old, Yuri had to admit his mother looked quite young, even gaining the affection of his friends when they came over to study with him and play video games in the basement.

Still, Yuri was able to sneak in an absence or two thanks to his mother sleeping in. He hoped he could have such an opportunity today.

All was silent. There was not a sound until the sudden groan of the pipes along the walls rumbled indicating that someone was using the bathroom upstairs. It brought his hopes crashing down.

He felt like someone dropped an anchor on his chest. Clearly, someone up there was getting ready for a new day. He then heard footsteps creaking about in the floor above his bed.

"Damn," Yuri muttered. So close. So close. Whoever that is, go back to bed before mom wakes up. It was wishful thinking at best. He knew for certain that it was his mother preparing breakfast upstairs for his father, Jacob.

Yuri heard his mother coming down the stairs with heavy stomps indicating she was angry. Then he heard the shuffling of her slippers on the carpet outside the hall to his room down in the basement where he lived.

Then silence.

Yuri gasped and almost jumped out of his bed when she started pounding on the door of his room. She started yelling at him to get out of bed.

"Yuri! Yuri Montgomery! Get out of bed this instant or you'll miss the ferry! Your father is late for a meeting so he can't take you to work. So move it!" "I'm already changing, mom!" Yuri yelled back, not in the mood to deal with his mother and her constantly changing mood. She was an easy woman to live with. Most times she would be peaceful and full of laughs.

But all it took was one little crumb on the floor for her mood to drastically change. The silence of the mansion would be broken with her screams as she forced Yuri and his siblings, Andrew, Buzz, and Kathy, to come out of their rooms pick up brooms, scrubs, and whatever tool they needed to clean the house until it was spotless, even though it was for the most part. As they cleaned she would go on for hours about how Yuri and his brothers and sister were such slobs.

Yuri swung his legs over his bed and sat down on the edge. "YURI!" his mother shouted again in an irritating high-pitched screech.

"I'm awake!" Yuri shouted back, slamming his foot on the floor in frustration.

His mother did not approve of that behavior. He could hear her muttering nasty and angry things in Spanish as she walked away.

She was of Puerto Rican descent, meeting his father Jacob during a Duel Monsters party. She had a Latin fury inside of her, and it would release without a moment's notice. Yuri had grown used to that over the years. He hated it, but he was used to it. After all, she was his mother.

Yuri quickly showered and dressed. Afterward, he put on his uniform for school. Or tried to. "I hate this thing," he muttered trying to fix his tie in the mirror.

"Morning, Sport," his father Jacob said, entering the room. "Need some help?"

"Please," Yuri said, turning to his father.

Jacob chuckled and set his mug down on the dresser by one of the windows. Yuri felt his tight grip tug on the tie. "Not so tight, dad!" Yuri croaked.

"You have to learn to fix this yourself, Yuri," Jacob said with a chuckle. "One day, you're going to have to be wearing these on a regular basis. You know I'm not going to be around forever to help you do your ties."

"I know, I know," Yuri groaned.

"Try not to cause any trouble this year, please."

Yuri shook his head. "Dad, all those things I did...That was a long time ago."

Jacob pursed his lips. A grim look came over his face. His muscles dropping in sorrow upon remembering all the trouble Yuri once caused as a youngster. He fixed his son's tie and lightly tapped Yuri's shoulder. "Off you go, Yuri. You're going to be late for the ferry."

"Thanks, dad," Yuri said, watching his father leave.

Yuri slipped the strap of his backpack over his shoulder before leaving the comfort of his warm and cozy room.

He turned off the lights, shut the door, and slowly walked upstairs to the kitchen where he helped himself to a piece of toast and a juice pack for breakfast, much to the chagrin of his mother who started going on another rant about eating healthy and living longer if he ate properly.

He paused and gave a defiant groan, hoping his mother would get the point that she was not helping anyone with her rambling and her raised voice. She finally quieted down. It felt like an eternity before she said: "Go!" And sent him off to school, not wanting to be bothered with him anymore.

"Bitch," Yuri muttered, going down the hall to the atrium at the entrance. He placed a black beanie over his head as he stepped out the front door.

His father's bodyguards patrolled the grounds of the estate with submachine guns, and they wore tactical ponchos over their clean black suits to keep dry from the rain that was ready to douse the floating city Yuri called home.

"Good morning, sir," said McRaven, a former Navy SEAL now head of security to the Montgomery estate. He was standing on the porch to the entrance of his house.

"Morning, Jack," Yuri said, walking through the tropical gardens.

McRaven followed him, holding an itchy index finger over the trigger of his custom AR-15. Yuri couldn't help but notice the hi-tech thermal sights which he thought was a bit much,. Then again, it was necessary.

The Montgomery estate was struck by thieves and pirates performing many heists over the years trying to get what they could of the Montgomery fortune, and the most sought-after prize was Yuri. Being the son of the world's only trillionaire had its perks, but there were many downsides to it as well.

The reason for so many hired guns out and about the grounds of the estate was because Yuri was kidnapped when he was just a boy, and he was held for ransom. He didn't remember much of that night, but his parents could never get it out of their minds. Ever since the incident, they made such a fuss for him, insisting that a squad of their mercenaries follow him to school, to which Yuri would constantly refuse.

"Ms. Paula at it again, sir?" McRaven asked, secretly handing Yuri a bar of Snickers from his pocket.

"Thanks, Jack," said Yuri, happily taking the candy bar from him. "Yeah, seems like my mom goes to bitch-mode when you least expect it. Did you hear all that?"

McRaven laughed. "Hear it? You can hear it from the other islands. Be sure to bundle up out there, sir. The weather's going to be nasty today so I heard."

"Yeah, I heard it on the news," said Yuri. He shrugged. "Or tried to," he said referring to his mother.

"Need a ride to school, sir?" asked another guard.

"No thanks, Bill, I got it," Yuri said with a wave of his hand. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

Yuri tossed Bill his present. A golden Rolex watch. "Hey, thanks, Yuri," the bodyguard said happily.

"Okay, sir. Have a good day at school," said McRaven.

A clap of thunder boomed across the cloudy skies. Yuri turned and waved goodbye to McRaven and Bill before he left the estate. He put on his Beats and searched through the music on his phone, wondering what song to play.

He shrugged when he found his choice and let it play as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. I'm Sorry Miss Jackson by Outkast Yuri grinned and bobbed his head up and down along with the beat of the song as he walked the gated neighborhood of Sheffield Manor.

The song mixed with the sweet tropical air calmed his nerves, still anxious and upset from the squabble with his mother. He looked at his stealth black gauge watch and grinned when he saw it wasn't as late as his mother stressed it was.

"I've got time," Yuri said, walking to a nearby vendor on the bridge that connected his island to the next one. A Ferry waiting at the port would take him to the central island where his school was.

He bought himself a Greek gyro and walked to school with a warm belly and lifted spirits. He stopped by the street waiting for traffic to go by. The crossing guard, an officer in a Kyrptek Neptune BDU and a black vest and helmet, held up his hand to stop the oncoming traffic. "It's all yours, Yuri," said the officer.

"Thanks, Roman," Yuri said, crossing the street.

All of a sudden, he wasn't feeling so tired and angry anymore. And the dread he felt from his nightmare seemed to wash away when he saw the loving faces that greeted him every morning. The pack of Lamborghinis roaring through the streets sure got his attention. Crowds of onlookers stopped what they were doing to film them.

It all brought back a sense of normalcy to the day. Besides his glowing eye and being the son of the city's founder, Yuri was just your average teenager. He smiled, and bit into his gyro. "Sometimes, it really does do good to get out of the house," he said happily.

* * *

 **Lore**

* * *

 **The City of Aquarius**

* * *

 **Aquarius. The 'Floating City' built by famed Trillionaire and creator of Duel Monsters, Jacob Montgomery. The city consists of four large islands that form a star around the central island where Phobos Tower, the largest tower in the western hemisphere (2600 ft) resides.**

 **Aquarius can move from place to place thanks to hundreds of powerful turbines and thrusters. The city is guarded by a large and well-equipped private security force known as RAPTOR, who defend the city against pirates and smugglers.**

 **They also act as a border patrol, sailing the waters around Aquarius looking for potential Stowaways who illegally sneak into the city. Aquarius is its own country with its own government. Even though it sails in its waters, Aquarius is in no way affiliated with the United States.**

 **Because of the overabundance of luxury and wealth, Aquarius is a city exclusive to the world's 1% with only the downtrodden of the slums built on the edge of the city's fourth island tarnishing its beauty.**

 **The slums are home to Stowaways; illegal citizens who boarded Aquarius hoping to find work and better life in the city that has often been called Paradise. But they were denied any jobs since they were not legally affiliated the city.**

 **The Martinetti Family, the mafia of Aquarius, saw a form of profit in this predicament and personally built the slums to house the Stowaways in exchange for having them work for little to no pay in the underbelly of the Aquarius fixing the city's thrusters and systems all the while racketeering the residents for protection from RAPTOR.**

 **The city is a luxury resort with extravagant pools such as the Jade Lagoon, the largest pool in the world beating Chile's San Alfonso del Mar's Seawater Pool. It has man-made beaches, shopping venues, excellent schools for the resident's children, a plethora of nightclubs and state-of-the-art Dueling Arenas which is the key product that helped build Mr. Montgomery's lavish fortune which was also bloated by generous loans from an otherworldly source by the name of Seto Kaiba.**


	3. Band of Misfits

**Nick**

* * *

"Today is going to be the day!" Nick Rogers said, looking out the window of his room. He lived in a townhouse in the shanty part of Aquarius where the poor and downtrodden lived in makeshift houses built of wood and junk.

Thankfully, Nick's foster mother, Consuelo, had saved enough money to buy one of the old buildings from the island's original blueprint to use as a home and a place to conduct her business.

Nick and his adopted brother, Sam, lived in separate rooms on the second floor, while Consuelo was quaintly living in the third-floor, which was a studio apartment.

She was an immigrant from Lima, Peru who paid a syndicate known as the Martinetti Family to get her to Aquarius, so long as she paid back her debts afterward.

Lately, she was falling behind on her payments making Nick worry.

"If I can just win the tournament next month, Consuelo will have enough to pay back those jerks," he said, and stared at the Phobos Tower in the distance, the tallest structure in the western hemisphere.

He couldn't help but feel offended every time he looked at it.

It made no sense that there were some in this world who could stand to live in tall and luxurious ivory towers like that, and sleep soundly at night while people like Nick and his family suffered from a provincial life in the slums. As much as he wanted to diss the tower, he couldn't, because his best friend was the son of the owner of said tower.

"Yuri," said Nick, pressing his forehead to the glass of the window. "I know you and me are like brothers, man, but can't you do something to help us out?"

Nick had tried to convince Yuri to aid his family with their financial troubles, but even though they were the closest of friends, Yuri was quite spoiled and sometimes rotten to the core.

Yuri always refused him, and his father - though aiding Nick with a few scholarships now and then - was not keen on aiding those less fortunate than himself, especially if they were stowaways who paid crime lords to get them into Aquarius.

"Nicholas! Samuel!" Consuelo called from down below. "Apúrense (Hurry up!). The ferry is about to leave soon. You don't want to be late for school."

Nick quickly dressed, and put on his trademark beanie with the symbol of the Earth Attribute in Duel Monsters embroidered on the front.

He slipped on a denim jacket and hurried downstairs where his brother, Sam, was sitting at a booth helping himself to a bowl of Fruit Loops. "What up, bro!" Sam said.

Nick high-fived his little brother. "Hurry up so we can head out, man. The ferry's about to leave soon. I can't be late for school because I'm in enough trouble as it is with Mr. Montgomery."

Sam sneered, his cheeks bloated; for they were full of the cereal.

"Yeah, you almost flunked last year, dude. He was plenty mad at you. If you screw up your senior year, you can forget about going to college."

"It's no laughing matter!" Consuelo said, approaching the booth with a plate of waffles for Nick. "Mr. Montgomery trusted you to have good grades, mi amor, but you constantly failed him. Had it not been for those after-school programs, you would have flunked your junior year. Promise me you'll get Duel Monsters out of your head and focus on your studies."

Nick sat down in the booth, quickly cutting the waffles with his fork.

"But, Consuelo, there's a big tournament coming up in the convention center next month. It has a cash prize of fifty thousand dollars. If I win, you'll have more than enough money to pay back the Martinettis and keep the restaurant going strong."

"I appreciate your trying to help, Nicholas," Consuelo said, running to the kitchen to check on the chickens she had to prepare for lunch that day. "But that is a huge gamble. There are no guarantees you'll be successful."

"Especially not with that deck," said Sam. "Shut up, Sam!" Nick snapped.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Consuelo. "I will not have that kind of language in here, Nicholas!"

Sam sniggered silently and pointed at Nick. Nick shot him a grim look, baring his yellowed teeth at his younger brother.

Once done with their breakfast, they kissed their foster mother goodbye and walked through the slums dubbed Los Angeles Rojas.

A mariachi song called _Las Gaviotas_ was playing loudly on the intercoms conveniently placed around the slums.

Sam put his hood over his head. He could not tear his gaze from the size of the Phobos Tower, which stood thousands of feet into the sky. The upper-half was completely covered by clouds.

"Look at the size of that thing," said Sam. "I still can't believe it no matter how many times I see it. Someday, we're gonna move out of here and live in a place like that!"

"It's not a place to live," said Nick. "That's where Duel Monsters is made. But it is on the central island where all the big dogs of Aquarius live. I promise we'll move there someday."

"You don't even have any rare cards in your deck," said Sam. "Let alone monsters with more than thirteen-hundred points."

"Oh yeah, well you just watch," Nick said approaching a vendor selling cards from a caged window to his small convenience store.

Nick bought a Metal Raiders pack with the money he was supposed to use for his lunch. He had enough to buy Sam a pack of candy. He thanked the man and walked back to the road towards the pier where the ferry would take them to school.

"Come on, Lady Luck," Nick said shaking the pack for good luck. "Watch you get nothing," Sam said, eating one of the candies.

"Oh yeah, you just watch!" said Nick.

He opened the pack anxiously and pulled the cards out. There were nine cards per pack with a chance for an ultra rare or even a secret rare.

He flipped through the cards.

Griggle. Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. Water Element. Wood Remains. Candle of Fate. Zone Eater. White Dolphin. Electric Snake, and finally his rare card.

It was a normal rare known as Furious Sea King, whose name was imprinted in silver letters.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said sarcastically. "Those are real tournament winners in there."

"Okay, so maybe my luck was bad with this pack. But it will get better soon, you'll see."

"Sure it will," said Sam. "You said that last time." Nick pocketed his new cards and gave Sam a stern look.

"One day, Sam, I'm going to make you eat your words."

* * *

 **Patty**

* * *

The alarm clock on her phone began to blast its jingle. The motor inside caused the phone to rumble in its perch.

It's owner, a very lazy girl, stirred around on her bed, agitated by the noise. She was semi-awake as she started looking for the phone.

She sensuously flipped from belly to her back and laid on her side, heavy eyes darting about for the blasted device.

When she saw the phone was out of her reach, she slammed her head back down, stuffing her pillow over her head.

The irritating buzzing woke someone else. A Shih Tzu puppy by the name of Max, who was lying in a foam bed at the foot of his master's four poster bed with white curtains flapping from he stormy breeze blowing through an open window.

A RAPTOR helicopter soared over the neighborhood, flying so low it shook the house. The girl stirred in bed and let out a loud snore.

The puppy was getting worried. He wanted nothing more than to stop the alarm from wailing; for it was a sound he did not enjoy, especially this early in the day.

Throughout the summer, he was used to long and calm mornings, sometimes sleeping in until noon with his pretty owner; the platinum-haired, Patty McKnight, who was clearly knocked out from clubbing with her friends the night before despite it being a school night.

Worried Patty was going to be late, or was perhaps even dead, Max yawned and stretched before he scampered away from his bed towards Patty, dodging a mess of books and clothes that littered the floor.

Patty snored softly on the naked mattress. The sheets were strewn all over the place when she tossed and turned throughout the night.

The wind outside howled, announcing the storm had arrived. Rain pounded the mansion and thunder rumbled in the skies. Cars drove by making loud swishing noises as they went down the soaked roads.

Only Patty's arm was visible as it hung from the edge of her bed. Max walked to it; his golden tag jingling with each step.

He sniffed her fingers causing her to moan and lightly swat him away. Max whimpered softly at the sudden movement, but he was determined to wake her up.

He licked her hand, this time he got Patty to say something obscene. She pulled her arm back over her bed.

She shifted around in her sheets, clad in a gray, midriff top and lacy black underwear to keep her cool from the night's humidity. The lack of air conditioning was the result of her father refusing to pay the bills again.

Her ceiling fan spun at maximum speed, but failed to cool her, as did the fan on her desk. Patty groaned and buried her head even deeper under her pillow to block out the noise and find a cool spot for her face. She was not looking forward to waking up and going to school.

Max lost his patience and began to bark. He hopped up and down while dashing back and forth across the length of Patty's bed.

He knocked over a tin with a collection of common, non-foil Duel Monster cards which she had neatly arranged the night before.

No doubt she was going to be displeased with the mess he made. He barked urgently, waking her up at last.

"Baby, baby, what is it?" Patty managed to say, forcing herself up.

She leaned over her bed to pick him up. Being a teacup puppy, Max was so small he could fit in both her hands. Patty cupped them together allowing her dog to walk into them. She lifted him up, kissed his head, and rubbed her nose with his before placing him into bed with her.

"What the hell's the time?" she asked, laying on her side as Max curled into a ball, using a large portion of her blanket to lay on.

Patty petted his back gently with her fingertips, then reached for her phone. It lay at the end of her bed, buried under a pile of underclothes.

She finally turned it off and the morning was silent, save for the rain tapping the roof.

"I hate school," she said, rubbing her eyes of the night's discharge. Her butterfly necklace swung to-and-fro over her chest, heavily exposed by the top. "But, I'm a senior now. Pretty soon I'm off to college and I can put this shit behind me. Right, Max?"

She looked down to see if Max was listening, but he was knocked out. The puppy found serenity with the alarm finally off and being in the warmth of Patty's blankets. Patty sniggered softly at the sight of him. He looked like a tiny brown furball.

"Lucky for you, you can keep on sleeping," she said. She gently got out of bed so as not to wake him. "But I have to go out on this shitty rainy day."

Patty lazily got out of bed. Her pace quickened when she heard the bus's engines rumbling in the distance. Being late for school was not how she wanted to start off the day, especially with it being the first week of school.

She skipped her shower, quickly brushed her teeth, and had five minutes to put on her uniform and fix her hair. She put on her backpack in the shape of a black Kuriboh and kissed Max on the head causing his tail to wag joyfully.

"See you after school, baby," she whispered. She left her room and went down to the kitchen. Her black boots caused the floor to thump loudly with each step.

She sulked to the counter to prepare a meager breakfast of toast with plain butter and jelly. Her parents were asleep on the couch, knocked out from binge-watching their favorite television series the night before.

For this, she was glad, because most days she would find them arguing with one another, or yelling at her for not cleaning the mess they made.

Patty filled Max's dog bowls with food and water before she exited the house to take the bus to school. As she got on, she quickly made her way to the back of the bus. Secluded just the way she liked it.

She put on her airpods and started blasting songs on her phone. Many of the other students on the bus stared at her. They could hear the loud riffs of the guitars blasting through her earbuds.

Patty stared at the passing neighborhood and noticed billboards advertising a big tournament set to take place next summer.

She had heard so much about it in the papers. Phobos Corp claimed it was going to be unlike any tournament the world had ever seen. Thinking about Duel Monsters, Patty unzipped her backpack and took out her deck.

At the bottom of the deck was her most prized card. Zera the Mant. A behemoth of blue with a purple cape that had a devastating ATK of 2800.

Patty had won many games with that card, which she could have sworn came out of the blue. She woke up one morning and just saw it in there, complete with the card needed to summon him. A Ritual Spell; for Zera was a Ritual monster that needed to be summoned with a specific spell card.

Ever since she got the card, Patty was plagued with erotic and bizarre nightmares which drastically changed her character and her look.

She found herself going to underground nightclubs, drinking excessively even though she was underage, and making love to anyone who desired her. For this, her reputation suffered at school. She didn't have many friends except for Yuri, who was an outcast himself.

Even though he was the son of the founder of Aquarius and president of the Phobos Corporation, Yuri was not very well thought of at school because of his meager Dueling skills, and mostly for his glowing green eye.

A 'mutation' as the other kids cruelly called it.

There were also rumors that Yuri had an imaginary friend whom he called Bakura. Patty recalled Yuri talking about him when they were in first grade.

One afternoon, Yuri got into a lot of trouble with the school because two boys were found in a vegetative state at his feet. He claimed they were bullying him and threatened to beat him until Bakura came down and saved him. Naturally, no one believed him. Even Patty had a hard time believing his story.

After they entered the third grade, Yuri stopped talking about him. To this day he never said a word about this, Bakura.

Perhaps it was for the best. Patty called herself crazy for falling in love with her Zera the Mant card, but Yuri having deadly imaginary friends took the cake. She shrugged it off, then put her cards back into her backpack. It would be another fifteen minutes before the bus reached the school, so she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Hey, Yuri. Earth to Yuri…Yuri? Yuri? HEY, ASSHOLE, WAKE UP!"

"Huh…wha?" Yuri snapped out of his daydream.

He was in the middle of a Duel which brought back the images from the dream he had last night.

Truth be told, it was not the first time he had seen the man with the golden pyramid around his neck. The man visited Yuri in his dreams since his seventeenth birthday a year ago, and they only got worse as his eighteenth year was fast approaching. Eighteen.

It was an age most kids in the floating metropolis of Aquarius would brag about and be excited for. It meant independence, the blooming into adulthood, and more lavish and adventurous lifestyles. But because of the intense nightmares, Yuri was feeling more dread than happiness.

Nick sat on the other side of the lunch table. His arms crossed over his chest and his cards quivering in the grip of his hand. He gazed impatiently into Yuri's abnormal eyes. "Let's go, Yuri!" Nick grumbled, tapping his cards on the table.

Yuri. It was a name given to him by his father-figure, Sergei. He wasn't called by the masculine term, Yuri, meaning Farmer in the Russian language. Uncle Sergei teased him by calling him, Yuri, the Japanese term meaning lily flower because Sergei often joked that the boy was like a flower, for he was tender, sweet, very shy, and easily got hurt on the job at the card shop. Yuri gave a yawn and covered his mouth with a polite hand.

Nick began to grow inpatient. "Come on man, I ended my turn five minutes ago!" Nick leaned back in his chair. The steel groaning while trying to move along with him. "What's gotten into you?"

Yuri groaned and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. His bangs, hanging on the left side of his face, slid through his fingers and bounced back into position.

He took his eyes off his Dueling hand and looked around the cafeteria of St. Augustus Senior High School, grinning at the paper ghosts hanging from the ceiling and the laughing Jack-O-lanterns of orange construction paper taped to the walls.

A black banner reminding the students of the Homecoming Dance was hung over the hallway leading to the cafeteria with the words in orange glitter and decorated with silhouettes of witches, cats, and a haunted house by a full moon with an orange backdrop.

Nick shook his head, frustration boiling in his chest when he realized Yuri was flat-out ignoring him. "What gives?"

"Sorry," Yuri said in a rather monotonous, yet chilling tone. "I was up all night." Nick scratched his chin and said: "Up all night? Doing what? We didn't have that much homework."

"I had a dream," Yuri said as he sighed.

"Dreaming again?" Patty said with a warm smile. She was watching the game from the windowsill overlooking their table in the cafeteria.

Nick made a nasty sneer as he looked at the pleated black skirt of her uniform. She got a warning and went about with her day. The sunshine in the window behind her made her glow like an angel.

The storm was finally over, so now they would have no trouble going to the card shop to play for the rest of the afternoon. "What was it this time?" Nick asked, scratching his head and admiring Patty's little skirt.

A breath of confusion escaped Yuri's lips. "I saw two men in a Duel."

"You sure it wasn't you?" Patty asked, kicking her legs back and forth playfully from her perch.

Yuri nodded in reply as he looked back at her. "I'm sure it wasn't me. The man's opponent was Mr. Hairdo."

"Him again?" Patty said in shock. She leaned her head to the right in amazement. This was the fourth time Yuri complained about having a nightmare with this mysterious character.

"What did he want this time?" Nick leaned forward. "And are you sure this dude, Mr. Hairdo, was Dueling wasn't you, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm really sure it's not me," said Yuri, scratching his forehead. "He kept calling the other Duelist 'prince'. And I know it wasn't me because they Dueled in a level I haven't seen before. The two of them were masters of their craft. The Duel they played was just beautiful. They used monsters I haven't seen before. Any of you hear about Synchro Summoning?"

"Synchro what?" said Nick.

"What about Xyz Summoning?" Yuri asked.

"Sounds new to me," Patty said with a shrug. "Are they a new concept your father has made up?"

Yuri grunted and shook his head. "I asked him, and he said he didn't know what I was talking about."

"Hmm." Patty scratched her chin. The tiny black stars on her fingernails glimmered with each movement. She narrowed her bright green eyes, heavily outlined with mascara, and started pondering the mystery. "That's odd."

"Yuri scratched his head again, this time a little more hectically. "As I said, he was called Prince. And I'm no prince."

Patty giggled at his words. "No, but you're the heir to the biggest fortune in the world. That kind of makes you a prince. Ah, yes! A Prince of Duel Monsters."

"I don't think so," said Yuri.

Patty leaned forward and patted his shoulder. "You'll always be a prince to me, Yuri."

Nick watched with an ear-to-ear grin as Patty crossed her long legs before he said: "And what did Mr. Hairdo say to the other guy? This prince?"

Yuri shrugged at the question. "He said it was almost time for him to come home or whatever. The weirdest thing I forgot to mention is, Mr. Hairdo is a fucking cartoon."

"A cartoon character with a funky hairdo?" said Nick. He suppressed a laugh because he knew how sensitive Yuri was. His lips trembled and he sniffed. "What the hell have you been smoking, kid?"

"You're so weird, Yuri," Patty said with a shake of her head.

"Well, I too have a dream," said Nick.

"You do?" Yuri asked. "Yes!" Nick placed a hand over his heart and held out his other hand clutching his cards dramatically. "I have a dream…that, my fellow men, won't be judged by the color of their skin. And that Yuri would finally wake up and make his move!" Yuri scoffed in annoyance and leaned back in his chair. He felt the back of his head hitting Patty's knee.

"Nice to know your essay on Martin Luther King has increased your IQ by a few points," Patty said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, right, dreams," Nick said laughing out loud. "He knows I beefed up my deck with an arsenal of new butt-kicking monsters for the tournament next month at the convention center. In that case, I don't blame him for stalling. Well, Yuri, are you going to make a move or what?"

"I end my turn," Yuri replied, rather droll.

"Without playing anything?" Patty asked. "That's pretty risky, dude." She waved to flag down two more of their friends who noisily entered the cafeteria.

"Are they at it again?" asked a South Korean boy named Carter Kim. He jogged into the cafeteria after he was done helping his friend with a project in the chemistry lab.

"Yup, this game is just that addicting," replied his lab partner, an African American young man whose name was Tyson.

He stood over Nick, arms folded over his chest. "I was hoping to go up against Yuri, but it looks like Nick beat me first."

Nick sneered, flashing his unhealthy teeth. "Okay, Patty, we'll just see how excellent Yuri is after this."

He rubbed his rugged chin whilst putting on his thinking cap as he looked at his hand wondering what to play next. He had a Burglar, Hinotama Soul, M-Warrior #1, Skull Servant. "Ah," he said when he found the monster he wanted to use.

"Here we go. I summon my Furious Sea King." He slapped his card onto the paper playmat.

"So, tell me again how this game works?" Carter asked. "Yuri's godfather really motivated me to get into the game."

"The cards have attack points on them," explained Patty. "Players can pit their monsters against one another in exciting Duels. Each player starts off with 8000 Life Points. But since this is a casual game and we're short on time, Nick and Yuri are playing with 2000. The one who can get their opponent's Life Points to zero wins."

Nick attacked Yuri's monster; a reptile called Drooling Lizard. Patty did the calculations on her iPhone deducting the difference of their monster's attack points from Yuri's Life Points. She made a worried click with her tongue.

The chibi Zera the Mant keychain on her phone jingled when her wrist jolted from the shock of Nick taking the lead over Yuri.

"Damn, Yuri, Nick's brought you down to your last nine hundred Life Points. You gotta play smart if you want to win this match, man."

"Nice card, huh?" boasted Nick. "And rare, too, notice the silver lettering. Bet you don't have anything that can stand up to him. Yuri." He looked up at Patty and gave a flirtatious click. "Pretty impressive, eh Patty?"

"It's a nice card," Patty admitted with a scowl; for she could see that Nick's eyes were not facing hers.

She glared at him disapprovingly, and she crossed her arms over her chest to block the view from his insensitive gaze.

"But you, sir, need to stop focusing on my boobs and worry about what Yuri is about to play next. I can see it right now, and it's not going to end well for you. So you better set a trap or something."

Yuri would have scorned Patty for giving Nick the warning, but he didn't care. His mind was still fogged by his strange dreams.

Besides, Nick didn't pay any attention to her warning. He was quite confident with his new monster, despite having such a meager ATK, and resorted to flirting with Patty again. And, again, she rejected his love.

There was no crushing that spirit of his, it was like a piece of iron. Nick never gave up no matter how badly Patty rejected him. She told him once that it did not matter what he did she would reject her from now until doomsday.

Yuri didn't blame her. Though good friends since a very young age, everyone in the group agreed that Nick was not decent looking. And to make matters worse, he reeked of his own body odor.

He didn't care too much about his person, not even showering after gym class. He, Yuri and the others ran the tracks in the tropical afternoon heat and he was sweating profusely. When class was done, he just slapped some body spray on his person and washed his face in the sink before dressing up for class again.

"God DAMN, Nick!" Tyson said scooting towards Yuri's spot while waving the air in front of his face. "You need to shower after gym class, dawg. You reek like the ammonia in the frog we dissected last year."

Nick grinned. "Speaking of gym class. Hot damn, Patty, I've been meaning to say this for a while. You need to wear sweatpants or something during gym period. Those shorts you wear are too small for your big ass."

Patty narrowed her eyes in fury and bared her gleaming white teeth. "I beg your pardon, PIG!" she nearly shouted.

"Uh-oh!" teased Carter. "Triggered!"

"Uh, we're in a Duel here," Yuri groaned. "Why do we always go from Duel Monsters to Patty's butt every time we play, Nick?"

"He's such an immature child, that's why!" Patty said seething with rage. Her cheeks blushing into a pretty pink, almost matching the highlights in her hair. "Honestly the only reason I'm in the same room as him is because of you, Yuri."

Nick winked at her. "Come on, baby, you've wanted me since sixth grade."

Patty wrinkled her nose and fixed her black bow as it started dangling off her head from her anger. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Humph!"

"As crude as the topic is, I have to agree, Patty," Tyson said, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Coach Cassidy called you out twice on that matter and let's face it, the only reason he hasn't reported you to the principal is that he likes what he sees. And that little weirdo, Nelson, was walking behind you while we were running track. I thought something was alive and squirming in his shorts."

"In other words, you make things hard on all of us, Patty," Carter said, sneaking in a kinky pun.

They all broke out laughing. Howling and slamming the table, almost knocking over their decks.

Patty rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh, you guys are so juvenile! Can we go back to the game please?"

"Yeah, please, I have work later," Yuri said recollecting himself. Nick nodded in agreement. He checked his watch for the time and grinned seeing he had time to spare for the task he had to do later. "Well, Patty's good looks almost distracted us from my victory. You're still stalling, Yuri. I can tell you got nothing that can stand up to my rare Furious Sea King."

"Yeah, it's a nice card," said Yuri. "But he's not good enough to contend with this." Yuri slapped the card on the mat. "Black Dragon Jungle King. Attack!"

Yuri's beast was ultra-rare with gold letters and a holographic background, shaming Nick's Furious Sea King and his miserable silver lettering.

Patty whistled and said: "Wow, twenty-one hundred attack points! Now THAT'S an impressive monster, Nick. Nice moves, Yuri."

"Aw, man!" groaned Nick. "Not him again. With an attack strength like that, he demolishes my Sea King and my Life Points."

"Another gift from Sergei?" Carter asked.

"A reward," Yuri corrected. "He gives me free packs for every 'A' that I bring home."

"Well you are a hard-working kid," said Patty. "That must mean you got plenty of packs last semester when our grades came in."

Tyson gave a warm laugh and playfully slapped Yuri's shoulder. "You sure the cards Yuri has in his deck has nothing to do with the fact that his father created the game?"

"My dad would never do such a thing and you know that," Yuri said, looking up at Tyson. "It wouldn't be fair to the other players if he pulled favors."

"Whatever you say, pal," said Nick. "Why don't we pay the shop a visit? I could use some new powerful cards for my deck. Maybe I'll even beat you."

"Keep dreaming, kiddo," Patty said jumping off the windowsill and grabbing her backpack. "Yuri's twice the Duelist you'll ever be." Yuri appreciated her comment and patted her knee as thanks. "Well, before we go to the shop, I think it'd be best if we pick up your little brother, Nick." Nick nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Consuelo, was all up on my grill last time I forgot to pick him up."

They picked up their cards, slipped on their backpacks, and proceeded out the door of the school's courtyard where Yuri squinted after stepping out the door and the bright afternoon sun assaulted his eyes.

There was a tall fountain of silver in the shape of a monk carrying books and scrolls in the crook of his arm.

Outside, a group of girls from the varsity volleyball team was huddled around the fountain awaiting their rides. A few of them were even Dueling, the captain showing off her new Super War-Lion monster.

"Hi, Yuri!" one of them called out. "Thanks again for the packs."

Yuri waved at her bashfully.

"What are you doing giving free packs to girls and not me? Your best friend!" said Nick.

"She's new in town," said Yuri, "Her name's Natalya - She's my uncle's niece. Most of the cards in her deck are from the beginner's structure deck. I just chipped in with a few Magic Ruler packs to help her out."

"That's so nice of you, Yuri," said Patty. "Care to show me the same courtesy someday?"

"Wouldn't she like to tag along with our group?" Tyson asked. "I'd like to get to know her a little better."

"Not a good idea," said Yuri. "Besides, we still have to pick up Sam."

Tyson shrugged. He looked back at the girl with a smug grin.

Yuri breathed out of his nose to let out his frustration. "Don't get any ideas, my godfather was once the world sambo champion back in Russia. So, behave around her, please. For your sake."

Tyson nodded, knowing best not to annoy Yuri. Their first stop was the elementary school where Nick's little brother, Sam, was waiting to be picked up.

The weather grew awfully humid. Yuri felt his flesh getting cooked in the light of the sun. He also found it hard to breathe as beads of sweat ran down his brow.

Patty waved her black baseball cap in front of her face to cool herself. She removed her blazer and tied it around her waist. Tyson could no longer endure the humidity. He took a water bottle from his backpack and poured it over his head.

Patty yawned while giving a stretch and putting her arms behind her head. "Hey," she said. "Let's get some water. It's not healthy to be walking around this heat without water."

None of them disagreed. Along the way, they thankfully encountered a vendor truck on the sidewalk. They each bought cold drinks and then continued down a hill where the elementary school was perched right on the beach.

As they walked down the sidewalk in front of the school, Yuri bit his lip trying to ignore the various slogans and jokes the youngsters learned from social media.

His sneakers were wrecked and just as he feared, a child approached him pointing at the footwear of his school uniform screaming: "What are those!?"

"SHOES!" Yuri yelled in frustration, scaring him away.

Nick waved to get his young foster brother's attention. Sam looked like a miniature version of Nick, save that his hair was even more ragged and hidden under a cap placed backward on his head.

He wore a basketball jersey and baggy jeans, and a silver chain around his neck giving him the appearance of a rapper.

"Nick!" he called out swaying his shoulders from side to side as he walked. The boy was ten years old and proud of it by the way he smiled and the energy that radiated from his joy. "I thought you'd never show up. You know Consuelo's not going to be happy about this."

He clicked and gave Patty a wink after lowering his sunglasses. "How ya doin' doll face?"

"Right..." Patty said cringing.

Like his older brother, Sam had a knack for hitting on Patty.

Nick grimaced at the thought of facing Consuelo's wrath. "Sam, if you promise not to snitch me out to Consuelo, I promise to get you a pack at the game shop by the harbor."

Sam's face lit up. Then he turned his head to look at Yuri. "Yo, Yuri, you work today?"

"Yeah," Yuri answered, "I work every day."

"Great, maybe you can give me a discount."

"Let me see your grades," said Yuri.

Sam slid off his backpack and opened it. He searched for his most recent quiz. "Here, I think you'll be impressed."

Yuri took the quiz and examined it. He smiled, bobbing his head up and down with approval.

"An A-plus, huh? Awesome work, Sam, that's a free pack."

"Killer, Yuri, you da bomb dot com." Sam snatched the quiz from Yuri's hand and stuffed it into his pocket. He held his hand up for a high five. Yuri went for it, but Sam ducked his hand. "Too slow!" he teased. His friends mocked him for falling for that.

With Sam now in the group, they left the school grounds to make the journey downtown.

They took many buses and trains through the islands of Aquarius before they made it downtown to the central island where Yuri worked. The largest tower in the western hemisphere, Phobos Tower, dominated everything in sight.

"Isn't it amazing?" Nick said, looking out the window of their bus. "To think that one day, Yuri's going to be sitting on the top of that tower."

Yuri whimpered. "I hope not."

"You're the crown prince of Duel Monsters, Yuri," said Patty. "You have to. Now that your older brother has refused to take the reigns of your father's business."

Yuri shook his head. Tyson sighed sympathetically and patted his back. "Come on, guys, leave him alone. He doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to."

They decided to drop the conversation for Yuri's sake. The boy was rather sensitive about his inheritance to the family business. None of them blamed him.

Though he played a good game against Nick, Yuri was a terrible Duelist. How could one be the president of the most popular game on the planet and not know how to play it?

"Oh, Yuri, I didn't mean anything by it," said Patty.

"It's okay," said Yuri, trying his best to smile.

The bus dinged. The synthetic woman's voice announced the oncoming destination. "Next stop. Cornerstone Galleria on Fourth Avenue."

Yuri and his friends picked up their things. The bus came to a heavy stop, forcing the friends to jerk forward. The vehicle hissed and then lowered itself to convenience the passengers.

"Have a good day, Yuri," said the bus driver. "Thanks, Mike," Yuri said getting off.

His friends followed him into the megastore, Ruby Dragon Gaming; two floors with shops catering to customers with different tastes in games. They smelled good quality food sizzling in the kitchen of the store's diner.

Nick took a nickel out of his pocket and tossed it into the fountain at the center of the atrium. They went upstairs to greet the man who had grown to be the father of the entire group.

"Yuri!" said a large and muscular man standing behind the counter of glass with an assortment of cards, booster boxes, custom playmats, and figurines. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work today, remember?"

"Oh no, you don't work till this weekend, my young friend. Remember? Claudia is filling in for you because you needed some time off for your mother's birthday."

Yuri slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh, that's right. I have to buy cake and ice cream later. Well then, I guess I'm just window shopping today, Uncle. Oh, and my little friend here got an A-plus on his quiz."

Sam nodded triumphantly and crossed his arms.

"Oh, did he now?" Sergei said looking down at Sam. He went to the booster box displays and pulled out a new pack. "Well, Ruby Dragon Gaming's policy says, kids with good grades get...a free pack."

"Thanks!" Sam said taking the pack from Sergei. He wasted no time in opening it.

"Remember," said Nick, "Any holos are mine."

"In your dreams, homie," said Sam. "This is my pack!"

"Ah, and this is for you Carter," Sergei said tossing him a water monster structure deck.

"Wow!" Carter remarked in joy, catching it with ease.

Nick was beginning to grow rather flustered. "Hey, what gives Sergei? Everybody's getting free stuff except me."

"What do you mean, Nickolas?" Sergei asked with a sneer.

Nick bellowed in anger. "How come he gets a free deck and I don't?"

Sergei laughed. "Because I saw the grades from your math tests. A-plus beats C-plus, so Carter gets the deck. But here, a card for your effort. It's better than the F you got last year, so I see you're improving."

"What kind of card is it?" Nick asked, lunging for the counter with excitement.

Sergei slid the card across the counter. He sniggered cruelly.

"Spirit of the Mountain?!" Nick whined picking up the card.

Patty laughed when she saw the monster. It was a fat little gnome wearing scarlet overalls with gray sleeves and an oversized green cap. He had a brown horn to his lips covered in a white beard. "Oh, Nick, how cute!"

"He's super rare from the Tournament Pack," said Sergei. "This card is hard to get."

"Yeah, because he stinks!" said Nick. "Come on, Sergei, don't you have a warrior for me like Gaia the Fierce Knight? Or a dragon just like Yuri's Jungle King? Or maybe even a powerful spellcaster like the Dark Magician?"

"Those cards are only for good students," Sergei said strictly. "You want good cards, I want good grades."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," said Sam. "Say, Pats, why don't you blow on this pack for good luck. I might get something good."

"I'll chuck that thing in a shredder if you ask me that again," Patty said sternly.

"Fuck this," said Nick. "Guess I gotta hit the books."

"Da," Sergei agreed.

By five o'clock the friends decided to call it a day and head home. They walked with Yuri back to his estate before saying goodbye to him for the weekend.

* * *

 **Joey Wheeler**

* * *

The Spire of the Kings, the place where the High Kings of Termnnia called home. Ser Joey Wheeler the Black Dragonknight happily made his way down the halls of the castle located at the top of the mountain known as the King's Mountain.

He passed by patrols of Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers who defended the Spire with their lives. He entered the throne room where his friends would be discussing the new alliance which would bring Termnnia together. Two Dragonic Knights had to open the horrendously tall doors for him.

"Thank ya, gentlemen." Joey nodded his head, feeling quite proud of himself for he had just won a Duel Jousting tournament. He coughed confidently and marched into the throne room.

"Mornin' everyone!" he called out so his friends could hear his voice over the thundering waterfalls. They were standing together over a war table in front of the majesty of the Diamond Throne.

Tristan, Duke, Téa, his sister; Serenity, Mai, and Ser Yusei of the Five Dragon Knights surrounded it.

"So good of you to join us," said Yusei.

"We've only been waiting like an hour," grumbled Mai Valentine, the most beautiful Eldori in Termnnia. She was often called the Delight of Termnnia and even The War-Starter because of the countless, foolish wars that many lords, nobles, and even kings, have started to just claim her.

"Yer, lookin' radiant as ever, Mai," Joey said.

Mai smiled and defiantly rolled her eyes. "Don't think you can flatter me just because you're an anointed knight, Joseph."

"Heh, heh, ha!" laughed Joey. He looked around and noticed someone was missing. "So where's Yuge?"

"If you would have been here earlier, you would have already heard the news," said Ser Yusei. "Looks like Master Yu-Gi-Oh took a head start and left for the Senate meeting."

"What?" Joey cried out in shock. "Without us?"

Serenity gently handed him a note.

Joey scanned the note repeatedly with his brown eyes to his brain could comprehend what he just read. He couldn't believe it.

"Maybe it's for the best," said Tristan. "Yugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle work well when they're alone."

"What do we do now?" Yusei wondered as he stroked his chin. "I got my Duel Runner fueled up for nothing."

"Well..." said Serenity. "We're just going to have to trust Yugi. After all, this is a very important task. Prince Daveed is coming back. Soon, we'll have our High King. Maybe then, he'll get us out this mess with those religious radicals from the Covenant up north and the Orcs who threaten war in the East across the sea."

"If the lions don't eat him first," said Ser Yusei. "When we bring Daveed back from hiding, we're putting him in the den. There has been so much backstabbing and corruption over the years. Three times already we have kept bad people from sitting down on the Diamond Throne."

"Ah, we got nothin' t'worry about," said Joey. "The Divine Beasts are just gonna to strike down da person dey hate and see unfit to sit on it, right?"

Yusei tapped on the map. "Of course, but that was in the days of the Kings of Old. Nowadays, they just stand idle and do nothing. As I recall Captain Antilles of the King's Royal Guard summoned Slifer before Daveed was born."

"Yeah, before," said Joey. "But den he came to his senses and went to a real heir to da throne in Prince Daveed. He summoned all three Divine Beasts just as a baby."

"Talk about power," Yusei said sharing Joey's wonder at the boy's gift. "I certainly can't wait for him to come home. I imagine he goes by another name, right Serenity."

"Yeah, he's been given a cute nickname," Serenity giggled. "It means flower because they say he's so sweet and delicate like one."

"What do they call him?" Joey asked.

Serenity giggled. "Yuri."

* * *

 **The Grand Council Chamber**

* * *

The hearing was not going at all like he planned. Yami Yugi placed a hand over his eyes and listened as the voices of the few favoring his notion were drowned out by those favoring the scheme of his opponent, King Antilles Dragonheart of Dragonrock. He stood beside Yami in a metal box with iron rails coiled with vines. He looked at Yami and grinned, knowing full well he had all but lost this battle.

He was tall and lithe for a man his age. He was balding, losing most of the hair in his forehead and dome. The wisps that remained were a pale color of blond mixed with silver. His chin and neck fuzzed by a grizzled beard. The sunlight caused his bluish-green eyes to twinkle with arrogance.

Yami turned his gaze away and looked at the councilors, leaders of the Termnnian senate with Pegasus in the middle as High Chancellor of Termnnia. The Right-Hand of the High King, a title dubbed to those who found themselves in such a position. Pegasus and the Councilors were sitting along a fifty-foot curved wall shaped to look like the wings of a mighty dragon.

The head was where the High King's chancellor sat and dealt with these problems. The throne was carved underneath its mouth. A glowing crystal embedded in its head. That was were Pegasus sat. Surrounding the wall was a deep moat with small lit fountains. Behind the wall, four tall stained glass windows illuminated the Grand Council Chamber in an explosion of colors. Violet, blue, purple, red, yellow, and green clashing for dominance.

Councilor Jane Chrichton stood and said: "The recent wave of assassins is a matter of great concern. But there is no evidence that Bakura was involved in any way."

Lord Gwendon Smith, another member of the council spoke, too. "The investigations led by the House of Intelligence has turned up no evidence to support your claim that Bakura and other associated members of the Sisterhood are of any threat."

He held up a large stack of papers. "Per command of the council, we have sent an agent to keep an eye on him. Said agent sends us long and very detailed reports of the prince's daily activities. We have read them very thoroughly and thus fall, he reports no wrongdoings or strange activity. The prince is safe and sound."

"Has he seen everything?" Yami countered, pounding his fist on his desk, shaking the green lamp. "What of my friend Joey? He slew an assassin the day before yesterday. And he carried this!"

Yami held up a hood ripped off from a cloak. A golden eye was emblazoned on the top.

"It's the mark of the Rare Hunters. They are trying to find him! Come to your senses. Bakura is not the only one involved in this matter."

"The one who should come to his senses is you, Master Yu-Gi-Oh," sneered Antilles. "We are only trying to help the boy."

"How is keeping him in danger going to help him?" Yami retorted. "We must bring him back to Termnnia now!"

"And have him in even more danger?" said Antilles. "You wish to bring him back here without even giving him the time to adjust to his destiny. Think of the trauma you will induce upon him."

"He has to find out sooner or later."

Antilles bowed his head respectfully.

"There will be a time and place for that. But now is not said time. The prince needs to learn how to Duel if he is to survive as king here. I've read the reports the agent from the special activities division has written. His Dueling skills are quite poor. Lackluster and unworthy of a High King. What is to happen if he returns to rule with his undistinguished skills and someone were to challenge him with the Dueling Pact? He'd lose and the challenger takes everything away from him. All the lives lost and the money spent to keep him secure would have been for nothing."

"Hear! Hear!" shouted a senator on Antilles' side.

"Rare Hunters," Antilles spat. "You said the leader of those so-called Rare Hunters was a poor excuse of a youth who let his own greed and jealousy consume him to the point he was taken over by a vile spirit. The Rare Hunters are nothing but sodding mercenaries picking off the scraps of whatever job they can find. And I am sure everyone here is wise enough not to take the word of a Wheeler seriously."

The leaders who favored Antilles laughed and pounded their desks. Yami turned his head quickly to look at Antilles and snarl at him. Councilor Lockwood pounded on the arm of his throne with a jeweled mallet. "Order! Order!" he shouted. "That's enough! Settle down all of you!"

"No disrespect to your friend, Master Yu-Gi-Oh," said Councilor Kastark. "But the testimony of a knight with a track record like Joey Wheeler's is hardly compelling proof."

Those on Yami's side began to bicker and yell. Senators of the beast folk roared in his defense.

On a balcony overlooking the chambers, the Princess of Dragon's Nest, and niece to Antilles giggled at the chaos. She waved a fan up and down to cool her face and neck. "My uncle always knows what to do," she sneered.

"Order! Order!" shouted Councilor Lockwood.

"You're just mad Slifer the Sky Dragon chose another!" shouted one of the senators.

"Enough!" said Pegasus, finally breaking his silence. "The chosen Duelists of the God Cards is not the purpose of this meeting."

Antilles smiled again. "This meeting has no purpose, Councilors. Master Yugi and his friends waste your time. And mine."

"You cannot hide behind your cronies, forever, Antilles!" snarled Yami.

"There is still one issue that is most noteworthy!" called a senator by the name of Arthur Hawkins. "Yugi, what about those visions you said you have? Where you visit the prince and Dueled him. Didn't he say that Bakura had some influence on him?"

"A dream?" Antilles said to the councilors. "A dream to be used as evidence? How am I to prove my case in safeguarding the prince with a corroboration such as this?"

"I agree," said Councilor Lockwood. "My apologies, Senator Hawkins, but this testimony is of no good here. The judgment of this council is based on facts and evidence. Not horrible nightmares and the speculations of a paranoid individual."

"Do you have anything else to add to this case, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked, before taking a sip of wine.

Yami hung his head. "You've made your decision. I will say no more on the matter. Let the Senate decide this matter."

"So be it," said Councilor Chricton. "In accordance with the bylaws of the kingdoms, a vote is required. All in favor of keeping Prince Daveed Delgado Wollcroft of the House Plantegrast in the other dimension until his Dueling skills have become favorable, please say Aye."

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"All those opposed?" asked Pegasus.

"Nay!" said Senator Hawkins,

"Nay!" shouted a Teegrai, senator.

"The Ayes have it," said Councilor Chricton. "The Council and the Senate have found no evidence of any connection with Bakura and the assassins looking to jump for the Gates. Master Yu-Gi-Oh, your petition to have Prince Daveed returned to Termnnia is denied."

Antilles scooped up his scrolls and looked at Yami one last time. "I am glad to see justice was served. If anything, you're the one doing the most harm to the boy, Master Yu-Gi-Oh."

"This meeting is adjourned," said Pegasus.

Yami said nothing and watched as Antilles walked away.


	4. Banisher of the Light

**Happiness is ideal, it is the work of the imagination.**

 **-Marquis de Sade**

* * *

 **Part 1: The Hunters of Emboldor**

* * *

 **Joey**

* * *

 **Rasaay, Captial of Emboldor**

* * *

Once the clock struck 10, a mob of adventurers stormed to the notice board on the wall, looking for work. Some went to the pretty receptionist at the front desk of the Hunter's Guild headquarters to see if there was better, high-paying work to be had. Amidst all the chaos, Ser Joey, the Black Dragonknight sat on a table in the corner of the mess hall where the hunters would order hot foods and drinks to feast while they swapped stories of their latest adventures.

The building, which had a grand view of the Bay of King below the cliff it was perched, smelled of the finest tobacco in the land being smoked by mages and knights to calm their nerves after a long and difficult hunt.

The herb-encrusted pheasant, duck, and hen being roasted in the kitchens perfumed the guild's headquarters with an enticing smell that made a hundred bellies rumble, and their owners quickly rush for the order window to buy the sweet meat with a side of baked potatoes and chips and mashed potatoes.

Joey was the only one not enticed by the smell, for he was already full from eating a stack of Elvish bread. He took a large gulp of ale from his tankard, one that was passed down by his family for generations.

It was decorated with intricate, leafy patterns and had a clever magical enchantment that kept the beverage as cold as the winds of the Arctic Kingdoms, so he never bothered to pay an extra copper for ice since his drink was forever in a refreshing briskness that cooled both his throat and his mood.

He tapped his finger against the side of his tankard and traced one of the curves engraved on the surface, wondering where the hell was his companion Tristan with today's work?

Joey scoffed. No doubt in his mind Tristan was in the bathroom again. He practically seemed to live there these days thanks to the luxury the extra coin and chip had provided them. They had breakfast a mere hour ago, perhaps less, he didn't know, all he knew was it wasn't that long ago. Now he was missing the best work because his bowels were going out of control.

"That damn, Tristan," Joey mumbled. "He eats like a pig but shits like an elephant."

He noticed there was an arrogant hunter - a high-ranked one at that - was standing by a table of female hunters, one of whom was his sister, Serenity.

The hunter was still young and he proudly showed off his armor, enameled in a fine azure polish and engraved with brilliant ornamentation, and trimmed in dark orange. His weapon of choice was a halberd with a glowing, green blade, a masterwork craft of magic and smithing.

"That's right ladies," he said arrogantly. "I single-handedly took down a Sword Arm of Dragon that was terrorizing the Baron of Emeraldshire's lands. I was too quick for him if you don't mind me saying. Those tails of theirs can pack a fierce punch and he ran as fast as a horse, but he couldn't catch me." He slid his hand down his spiked, orange hair. "Don't you think I'm amazing? A Sword Arm of Dragon, ladies. That's not beast a mere newb can tackle. I guess you can call me a Dragon Slayer!"

Serenity laughed. "Impressive," she said, trying to trade a few of her cards for a Meteor Dragon card one of the girls had. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Sword Arm of Dragon is technically classified as a dinosaur, not a dragon."

The boastful hunter gulped nervously. He quickly reformed his cocky grin and scoffed. "Well, you know what they say about dinosaurs. I mean, they are closely related to dragons, aren't they."

"It's still not a dragon," said a young girl with blue, swirled, pigtails, accepting Serenity's Wingweaver and Flame Champion cards. "So you can't be called a Dragon Slayer."

The hunter laughed. "Smart girls," he said. He leaned against the table. "But of course you are. You three are the fabled Sword Maidens of the Kinglands. Your reputation precedes you, ladies. You're as beautiful as the tales the bards tell. Is it true that you slew a Dungeon Worm up in the mountains?"

The girl with the blue pigtails nodded.

"I'm impressed," the hunter obnoxiously said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I could take one on if I had the time, but the lords and ladies of the capital need my services here, I hope you understand. You know, I just picked up a contract to tackle a pesky giant that's been harassing pilgrims on the road and stealing the virgins so he can feast on them in his cave. I can take him on myself, but I thought it would be fun if you lovely ladies would tag along. We can share the profit fifty-fifty. I'm pretty sure the giant has a juicy treasure horde in there, too."

"We'll go if we can lay claim to that," said an archeress with a long, reddish-orange ponytail. "You can keep the guild's reward."

"Really?" said the hunter. "Then how about we Duel? I win, we share the treasure. You win, you can keep it for yourselves and I will make do with the guild's reward of five hundred Star Chips. Deal?"

"Deal," said a lovely paladin with golden hair. "I will play you since I lead this party."

Serenity got out of her seat. She got what she wanted anyway, but decided to stick around and watch the game. They didn't look like they had Duel Disks, not that she cared. She preferred a tabletop Duel anyway. It was too early for Phantoms.

"I'll start first," the arrogant hunter said taking out his deck from a pouch on his leather belt. "I play this card. M-Warrior Number Two in attack mode. A brave warrior such as myself. Your move, paladin."

"I draw," the paladin said, tossing hair over her shoulder. "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon with an attack of fifteen-hundred. Your M-Warrior is no more."

"Hurk!" The hunter squealed.

He was not expecting something so tough. He lost a good chunk of his Life Points from that attack. Half in fact, since his M-Warrior was at 500 ATK.

He drew.

"Ah, he said. "Perfect. I play the Spell Card, Premature Burial, which will resurrect my M-Warrior at the cost of eight-hundred of my Life Points. Then I play Polymerization, fusing him and M-Warrior Number One to become the mighty, Karbonala Warrior. Now our monsters are even. Your move."

"Our monsters will not stay even for long," said the paladin.

She waved her cards in front of her face, fanning her sweet perfume into the air, which made its way to the hunter's nostrils. He grinned, enticed by the beautiful smell.

The paladin laughed. "I equip my Blackland Fire Dragon with the Black Pendant. A beautiful trinket, one I wish I could wear, but I'll let my dragon have it instead. It will boost his attack points by five hundred, raising his power to two-thousand. Attack!" She said, tapping her card delicately with the tip of her polished fingernail.

"Oh no!" cried the hunter. "I...I lost?" he smiled. "Well, I went easy on you. Still, a deal is a deal. "You can keep the treasure."

"A man true to his word," the paladin said, shuffling her deck. "That's a very rare commodity these days. You have earned yourself a hunting party. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, beautiful," the hunter flirted. He saw Serenity turn to leave. "And where do you think you're going, love? Don't you want to go on an adventure?"

"I would that I could," said Serenity, turning around to look at him. She bowed apologetically. "But I've got other business to attend to."

The paladin bid Serenity farewell and started to sing as she grasped a pendant around her neck.

* * *

 _Our world is still. No light is seen_

 _And happiness a trait unseen_

 _There's nothing good. There's nothing bright,_

 _Then Norman woke and walked that night._

 _A mighty hero of power untold,_

 _A crown was made to claim his Hold._

 _But Elven-kings all mocked and laughed_

 _For in their eyes, he was riffraff._

 _Away they sent our hero poor,_

 _And behind him slammed the door._

* * *

 _Our world is dark. The Light it fades,_

 _The filth of Zorc Necrophades._

 _No warrior stands against the beast_

 _But then a light shined from the East._

 _The Celtra sang and dragons roared_

 _As The Conqueror on Slifer soared,_

 _To challenge the demon of the Shadow Realm_

 _The light of the Goddesses shines on his helm_

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon bathed dark in flames_

 _The Orcs all cried when Slifer came!_

 _Obelisk smashed all foes to hell_ ;

 _Evil ran from Ancient Beast as well!_

 _Creatures of power now at his whim_

 _No force on earth could stop him!_

* * *

 _A king he was of Holy Light_

 _His armor fair had Goddess might!_

 _His sword of sun, no man can wield_

 _And runes of power upon his shield!_

 _His cape contained the light of moon_

 _And hordes of diamond on plate were strewn_

 _No mortal had dared to claim his right,_

 _For they all fell under his might!_

* * *

 _Our world now shines. The light is strong_

 _As Norman King rules Nelerond_

 _The people dance, and Celta sing_

 _For praise of their Supreme King_

 _A castle fair was built for him_

 _To house his warriors and his kin_

 _The dancers danced. The Nymphs they sang_

 _And at his gates the trumpets rang!_

* * *

 _Our world is sad. The Light is dim._

 _The world now weeps and mourns for him_

 _The Gods no longer hear his calls_

 _The darkness dwells now in his halls_

 _No light shines upon his tomb._

 _Forever now in Darkness' womb._

 _The Nymphs don't dance. And bells don't ring_

 _Forever of his might, they'll sing!_

 _There lies our King far in the deep._

 _Forever in eternal sleep._

* * *

"Ah," said the hunter. "What a beautiful voice. I see we have ourselves a patron of the Temple of the Conqueror."

"I owe him my life," said the paladin. "Norman the Conqueror has always blessed me in battle. The least I can do to repay the favor is to sing his song before I go to fight. His blessings give my sword arm strength."

Serenity walked to Joey and showed him the trade. "Finally," said Serenity. "I can finally make the Meteor Black Dragon with this card."

"Good fer you, sis," Joey said. "I don't mean to boast, but I got myself a high-paying job. Just waiting for Tristan and Duke to finish up some paperwork."

"What kind of a job?" Serenity asked.

"A high-paying one," Joey lied. "Don't worry though. We got dis one covered."

* * *

Joey licked his dry lips and looked around. He stood up from where he had been sitting on the small patch of grass of the Crown Beach. Here and there he was attacked by small swarms of insects.

The ruins of the ancient battleship, The Sea Goddess, sat ominously on the rocks far off in the distance, reminding the citizens of Rasaay of the ancient battle that took place hundreds of years ago in a civil war started by four greedy princesses vying for the Heart-Earth Crown.

"High paying work?" he grumbled. "We're on pest control!"

Tall palm trees swung back and forth in the wind. For such a beautiful beach, Joey thought it was an ugly place. Man, how can someplace so serene be home to so many annoyances? Every now and then, the beaches would be closed because of goblin gang wars or a sea monster would wash up and snap at the swimmers.

"Ey, Tristan!" he shouted to his companion.

"Yeah?" Tristan called back, scanning the sands carefully. His hand kept a firm grip on his battle axe.

Joey stretched and put his hands on his lower back. "Nyeh!" he cried out, listening to the sickening song of the pops. He groaned. He squinted in the harsh light of the sun burning his face.

He hated it. But most of all, he hated the sand.

Ugh. It was everywhere, and it was no doubt going to seep through every crevice in his armor and pour into his forbidden places. He could already feel it accumulating in his boots where it crunched between his toes. "Goddesses, I hate dis place."

"You do?" Tristan asked, kicking a rock into the sea. The sturdy metal of his boot clanked upon impact. "Huh, that's odd considering this is where you met Mai."

Joey moped the sweat dripping on his forehead with his cape. "I mean it, bro," said Joey. "I'm from da Crystal Mountains. The springs are soft and sweet and all I gotta worry about is a pack of wolves or giant spiders. But down here, man, seems every foul creature is drawn to the hot sun. I shouldn't be here. I should have stayed in Roseville snuggling with a nice tavern wench by the fire during the cool winters, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Tristan shot him an irritating glare. He suddenly laughed inside his throat and continued his search. "So why didn't you just stick to hunting monsters there instead of following us here and annoying me?"

"I can't leave Yug all alone with da likes of you and Duke. Not to mention Mai, Serenity, and Téa have been actin' very bitchy lately with dere treasure hunt, am I right?"

"I guess," Tristan said, looking away from Joey. "Look, less yaking and more hunting. Crab Turtles burrow through the sands. They could pop out at any second and drag me down for breakfast. Besides, once the beaches are cleared, they'll be open to swimmers. And the girls, Joey. They will be parading their way down, man. Some are vacationing from Eredas. Come on, think about it. Itsy-bitsy bikinis, you know what I'm saying? Maybe some of them are available. Come on, I'm going to need you at the top of your game here."

"I can't be at da top of my game while I'm stuck in da sand," Joey continued to bellyache.

"How did you become a knight?" Tristan groaned. "It's not even noon and already you're annoying me."

"I just hate it here, man. I hate the sun. I hate the sand." He sniffed the air. "Ugh, I hate the stench of salty sea water. I hate it all. And most of all..." He slapped his neck, feeling something crawling on it. "I hate these fucking bugs! I mean who doesn't hate bugs. My hate for them is hotter than the blaze of the brightest suns in the universe."

"Will you shut up?" Tristan shouted.

"Come on, I..." Joey stopped talking. He hated to admit it, but Tristan was right. There was a dangerous monster lurking in the sands beneath them, and Pegasus was paying them a hefty bounty in gold to get rid of it. With this last contract, they could begin with the expedition his little sister, Serenity, was planning.

If what she said was true, it could finally get them out of Rasaay where they had been toiling for years working as monster hunters. Ever since the defeat at Karath Antha, his reputation as a Termnnian knight suffered and knowing that somewhere out there, far in the East where towers touched the sky, Seto Kaiba was laughing at his failures.

Just as he pictured himself jabbing his dagger into Kaiba's throat, the monster he was searching for popped out of the sand and gave out a horrid screech. Crab Turtle.

In the game of Duel Monsters, it was a Ritual Monster with 2550 ATK points, making it a formidable foe to go up against. It had a strong, green shell, eight crab leg-looking appendages -four on its belly and four larger ones on its back.

It had two powerful legs, colored purple with a shiny green shell that was used to shield his soft flesh. One slimy, yellow eye wriggled from a stalk forming from its head. The monster was as tall as a man and was equipped with two powerful pinchers that it used to grab its prey and drag deep under the sand. They could also be used as awesome weapons, and the creature wasted no time in chasing after Tristan.

Tristan flipped out of the way, the hem of his brown trench coat flapped over his legs as they lifted into the air. The Crab Turtle's charge missed him by mere inches. Mid-flip, Even though it weighed a lot, Tristan swung his axe gracefully, cutting off one of the Crab Turtle's legs.

Dark green liquid oozed from the severed limb. Crab Turtle shrieked, waving its body from side-to-side. Tristan landed feet-first on the sand and wasted no time in lifting himself up with another powerful leap. He flipped through the air and smashed the family axe into the shell with enough force to crack it.

Crab Turtle shrieked again, going into a frenzy. It spun - a move Tristan did not expect - and smashed him in the back with one of his pincers. Tristan was thrown a few feet through the air and landed on his face in the sand.

He got up, spitting thousands of grains out of his mouth. Crab Turtle snapped his pinchers repeatedly to intimidate Tristan. The sounds they made resembled that of hedge clippers snipping in rapid motion.

"Hang on, Tristan!" Joey called, jumping off a rock standing over the Crab Turtle. He raised his sword and ignited the blade with fire with just a thought, thanks to an Elvish charm that dangled off the end of the pommel - a gift from his sister.

"YEAH!" Joey said, flipping for the sake of showmanship. "HASSAN CHOP!" he shouted, attempting to slice off another of the Crab Turtle's legs. But it was too smart for him; much too smart. The Crab Turtle used its long legs to jump up high. "Nyeh!" Joey grunted in confusion.

He saw a white light flash through his eyes when the Crab Turtle's foot smacked him square in the face. Joey rocketed at the boulder, smashing his back against it. The searing pain forced his fingers to open, dropping his sword.

It fell with a clang on the ground. He grunted in agony. Blood dripped from his nose. "Aw man," he groaned. The impact caused him to see double. "Aww, man, I don't remember there being so many of them."

Tristan charged, smashing his axe against Crab Turtle's shell again. A direct hit. Tristan gritted his teeth when he felt his wrists stinging from the impact. He put all his strength into that swing.

Though it caused massive damage to the Crab Turtle, he wound up hurting himself. Crab Turtle made a blood-curdling shriek and backed-kicked Tristan away. Tristan rolled to a stop, again, he lost grip of his axe.

Joey could see that age was starting to catch up to them. Even though he was young enough to be seen by his elders as a teenager in Eldori years, he had been in this world for more than a hundred years.

Ten of those years were spent lazing away in his summer home after the defeat at Karad Antha. He could kill men with the greatest of ease, yes, none would dare mess with him. But monsters were starting to become too much of a challenge for him.

There was once a time when he would take on two Crab Turtles or even a Wyvern in the mountains with the greatest of ease. But now. He did not know what was happening to him. As much as he wanted to take down the Crab Turtle by himself, he realized that he needed help, and fast, or he and Tristan would surely die.

Using the charm his sister gave him, Joey mustered all the Mana he could and summoned a flaming warrior.

 **Mighty Flame Swordsman**

 **ATK/1300 LINK-2**

The warrior was an alternate form of the Flame Swordsman Joey once used in his early years as a Duelist. His look was more powerful and his armor a little exaggerated in terms of craftsmanship, and instead of one flaming orange sword, he carried two. Crab Turtle knew it was in trouble.

It tried to burrow back into the sand, but Mighty Flame Swordsman - in a cloak of flames - dashed for the creature and stuck it in the soft underbelly with both his flaming swords. The seared the creature's insides. It shrieked one last cry and was finally gone from the world.

Mighty Flame Swordsman removed his swords from the monster's body, crossed them over his chest and vanished in a column of fire. Joey spat blood out his mouth and sat up against the rock. "Damn it," he whispered. "That was too close."

Tristan slowly got up. He hunched over, placing both hands on his knees as he gasped for air. "You know, you could have saved us both a lot of trouble had you just summoned him earlier."

"I can't," Joey whispered.

Just summoning the warrior made him feel like he ran around the city wall four times. Plus, his bones were hurting and his back ached from the impact. He cracked a few ribs, but cured them instantly with a gulp of some medicine given to him by the Elves when he hunted a Snake Hair that stalked their burial grounds.

"I aint cut out for monster hunting anymore, Tristan. No matter how hard we try, they just keep comin' - each one more threatening than the last.I 'm still in my prime, man, but I feel as though I were in the twilight five-thousand (The final years of the toon-folk). The days are gettin' darker, bro. Every day the Diamond Throne sits there empty, we're one day closer to dark times - and I mean darker than usual. Monsters are crawlin' from every pit and stumbling closer to people. Without the light of the Heart-Earth Crown and the God Cards defending the world, they grow bolder and stronger. We need Prince Daveed back and we need him now."

"They're working on it," Tristan said, picking up his axe. "But Antilles and the Senate is up to no good again. Yugi is gonna have his hands full in the coming days."

Joey tapped the back of his head against the rock. "Yuge," he said, referring to Yugi by his nickname. "Against the Dragonheart Party. Man, I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

 **Yugi**

* * *

A bard merrily played his lute outside the inn, soothing the souls of many passersby busy with matters of so on and so forth.

The tavern's windows were open, eager for a scarce summer breeze to cool the dining room for the customers, many of whom were merchants, regulars from the town, and even adventurers looking for a bite to eat before setting off to loot another dungeon, or explore a cave to deal with a horrible monster that lurked in the darkness deep below the surface of the earth.

But Yugi Muto made himself comfortable on the rooftop of the tavern, brandishing the golden 3D puzzle around his neck. Though he was a boy who looked to be in his teens, he was quite old. Eternal youth was a gift blessed to his people, The Eldori.

Eldori were a magical people dubbed as the Painted Folk, for they were born from drawings created by the Goddess of Arts and Song to live alongside Men. He was kept cool thanks to a clever enchantment in his outfit of leather, belts, and a few plates of engraved steel on his shoulders. The fabric was given a resist-heat spell which kept his body as chilled as an icebox, shielding him from the intense heat of the summer.

His hair, possibly the most peculiar in the city, was spiked and layered in colors of magenta and black, and a fringe of blond locks over his forehead in the shape of lightning bolts. His eyes were large and full of innocence. The pupils colored in a rich shade of purple.

He looked at the tallest building in the city, Rassay; capital of Emboldor. He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand while admiring the structure.

It was perhaps the most important building in all Termnnia; for it was there that the High Kings resided and the majestic seat of power, known as the Diamond Throne, was perched at the top of the tower reaching 3000 ft high into the sky, sometimes disappearing in the clouds on gloomy days.

And that was only half of the castle, for the tower; dubbed The Spire of the Kings, was built atop a large mountain - adding another 500 feet - with an entire city carved around it.

It was there, that only the most important people in the city lived. For his many brave deeds, Yugi had a home up there with his friends, but he seldom spent his days there.

There was something about the provincial life that he rather enjoyed. Yes, yes, the streets were cleaner, the clothing more extravagant, and the architecture was a beauty to gaze upon, but it lacked something Yugi cherished.

The sound of the blacksmith's hammer pounding a molten blade on the anvil. The chattering of the common folk who worked on the farms outside the walls of the city.

The smell of roast meat on the hearth and pumpernickel bread baking in the oven. And hamburgers! He licked his lips when the air was perfumed by the enticing smell of burgers sizzling on the corner of one of the town plazas by the fountain of Norman the Conqueror.

Hamburgers were a delicacy brought in from the eastern lands which were far and away different than this city or any other on the continent. Domino City, Capital of the Kingdom of Eredas. It was where he was born and spent the majority of his youth.

But recent events elevated him to kingly status. In fact, he was dubbed as the King of Games, for his prodigious talent in the game of Duel Monsters, Termnnia's most beloved sport which pitted players against one another with spells, traps, and ferocious monsters that were brought to life as artificial beings - known as Phantoms - with a combination of magic and advanced technology.

Years ago, Yugi had defeated his arch-rival, Seto Kaiba, in the prestigious Battle City Tournament, and the year before that, he won against the Duel Monsters creator, Maximillion Pegasus, in the games known as the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

Each tournament had much more at stake than Yugi would have hoped. Pegasus was driven mad by the recent loss of his wife, Cecelia, and stole the soul of Yugi's grandfather to force him to play at the games.

His goal was to usurp the throne and steal the item around his neck - The Millennium Puzzle - which held ancient magic which no mortal man could comprehend.

The Battle City Tournament turned out to be another nightmare, on account of a madman named Marik, who sent souls into the abyss known as the Shadow Realm with his own Millennium Item.

In that affair, Marik's organization - called the Rare Hunters, stole the ancient cards of the High King: The God Cards; monsters of unlimited power. But despite the hell Yugi and his beloved group of friends had to go through, they emerged victoriously.

But those events paled in comparison to his earlier accomplishments; affairs that almost made him High Chancellor of Termnnia; a position that would have made him the Right Hand of the High King.

Yugi sighed, and took his eyes off the tower, as he still pondered what he had done. Even after eighteen years, he could not come to grasp that he had just set a new succession of kings into the Diamond Throne.

"Are you all right?" said Yugi's alter ego. The spirit of an ancient king who lived inside the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"You Dueled him again, didn't you?" Yugi asked, setting his arm over his left knee, he wanted to avoid talking about the Senate.

"I did," Yami said, standing over him in spectral form. Nobody but Yugi could see or hear him.

"So how did it go?" Yugi asked.

"The situation grows dire," Yami answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Even the God Cards have chosen to intervene. Slifer put himself inside my deck to try and get our exiled prince to understand who he is. But I fear our enemy has somehow gotten into his head."

"Impossible," said Yugi. "We would have known if Bakura was messing around with the prince. We have an informant down there watching him, don't we?"

Yami closed his eyes and took a heavy breath. "Bakura is like a shadow in the dark. Not even those with the keenest of eyes will be able to spot him. But why Bakura hasn't made a move on Daveed for so long worries me."

"We should pick him up now," said Yugi. "If what you say is true, the prince won't be around for much longer, and Termnnia will once again be without a High King. And that's the last thing we need right now. His death is going to spark another war I tell you. It's brewing in the minds of many around here. There are hundreds of lords, barons, and kings who pray to the Goddesses for his death so they can seize the opportunity to claim the Diamond Throne, The Heart-EartH Crown, and the God Cards. Hell, the continent broke into a long war just to see who could father him after High King Antar died. Remember?"

"You don't have to lecture me: I know," said Yami. "But have no fear, Yugi. My informant is keen of both eye and of sword; he will notify me in case of any dangers."

"I sure hope so," said Yugi. "I find it ridiculous that the Senate has ordered the prince to never come home unless he becomes a great Duelist."

Yami looked down at the boy. "It was a ruse by House Dragonheart to postpone his return to the throne."

Yugi sucked on his teeth, balling his fists. "House Dragonheart. The Senate was bought out then?"

"It has, but as I said, have no fear. Kaiba is going to oversee his training. If there's anyone out there who can forge our prince into a master Duelist, it's him. He'll know what to do."

"Yeah," Yugi groaned as he got up. "I'll bet."

He jumped from the roof of the inn, landing on his feet by the pen were the pigs and chickens lazed about. Feeling proud of his daring feat, he 'humphed' confidently and adjusted the sword belt around his waist housing his golden, gem-encrusted rapier he named Anzu. Yami reappeared beside him with a scowl creasing his face as he scorned him.

"You're going to break your neck doing that!"

"Whatever," Yugi bragged, fixing the belts and iron plate decorations on his leather gear. "You're just mad that you ain't got the moves."

"You can keep the moves," Yami scorned. "I want our bones intact."

"You're no fun, Spirit," said Yugi. "Man, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get myself a burger."

"Again?" Yami said shaking his head in disbelief. "You had two earlier today."

"Nah, those were sliders. I want a triple decker! With bacon, lots of cheese, and..."

"All right, all right, go!" Yami grumbled. "But don't come crying to me when you end up looking like King Forrest."

"Were I that gluttonous," said Yugi.

He heard something and stopped.

A group of boys, Eldori; just like him, were blocking his path. They looked rather young, and their hair styled in odd shapes and colors. They wore uniforms from Rasaay Academy, a Dueling school near the heart of the city where the best players in the country studied to be masters so they could fly to the East and compete in the Kaiba Dome to become legends.

Someone must have told them Yugi was around, for they had smug looks on their faces. A win against Yugi Muto the Undisputed Champion of Termnnia would not only grant them fame but fortune and immortality.

"I told ya he was around," said a snobbish-looking youngster with gelled blond hair, no doubt the leader of the group. He pushed his gold glasses up the bridge of his nose and walked towards Yugi with his hands in the pockets of his blazer. "We challenge you to a Duel, Yugi Muto," he said. "We won't take no for an answer."

"I have business to take care of," Yugi replied, trying to control his anger.

The boys were still young, however, they seemed well-bred enough, and educated enough to have been taught some manners. They were being very rude to him.

The other boys formed a circle around Yugi, and morphed various states of jewelry from buttons, their wrist watches, and earrings into academy issue Duel Disks, contraptions used to conjure monsters from their cards. No manners indeed, Yugi thought with a scoff. Looks like I'm going to have to teach them some.

"I'll go first," the boy with the gold glasses, named Siegfried, said as he drew. "The fame I shall achieve when I beat you, Yugi, will be glorious. They say that if one does beat you, they can have anything they want. You know, I've had an eye for Princess Alexandra von Klause. The House of Dragonheart will practically beg me to marry her after I beat you."

Yugi rolled his amethyst eyes. Then again, it didn't surprise him that his foe would start monologuing of the rewards they would gain should they beat him. "Just go," he said. "Less talking and more playing. I've got somewhere I've got to be."

Siegfried smiled vindictively. "As you wish. I play the Field Spell, Magical Meltdown." Below his feet, a fiery red arcane glyph began to form until it spanned the length of their playing field. "Then I summon Aleister the Invoker!"

He conjured a young spellcaster dressed in hooded white robes with dull-yellow and dark blue trim. In one hand, he carried a spellbook loaded with powerful spells for him to cast. And clutched in his other hand was a long staff with a white, diamond-shaped ornament on the top.

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1800 LV 4**

Siegfried chuckled as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. The lenses flashed in the sunlight. He was not done with his turn yet. He activated Aleister's effect and added a Spellbook spell to his hand.

Then he set two cards and ended his turn. "I have many surprises in store for you, Yugi. You won't win this Duel, no matter what card you play."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Yugi muttered. "I draw! I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophesy!" His mage adorned in blue and white robes appeared on the field.

Yugi continued. "I activate his effect and a Spellbook card to my hand, and I'll activate it. Spellbook of Secrets, adding another spell to my hand. Spellbook of Knowledge, which I will use to sacrifice my Spellbook Magician of Prophesy so I can draw two cards."

He added the two cards to his hand and grinned. He heard Yami chuckling behind him. It was all over. "I use the Spell Card, Dark Magic Circle!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Siegfried said with a laugh. "I activate the spell, Cosmic Cyclone. I pay a thousand of my Life Points and destroy your spell. So much for that."

Yugi sighed. "Very well. I place three cards face-down, and end my turn."

"Draw!" shouted Siegfried, feeling rather confident to know he was fast enough; quick enough to counter Yugi Muto's every move.

His friend cheered, clapping their hands and whistling for well-played moves to keep Yugi from summoning his Dark Magician.

Yugi ground his teeth, doing all he could to keep his cool. He had what he needed in his hand to keep the game in his favor, but if he acted brash, he could spell doom to both this Duel and his title as King of Games.

But they all failed. Within moments, the boys were scattered about on the cobbled streets, moaning in defeat and in agony from the violent attacks caused by his Dark Magician.

"Nice playing with you, boys," Yugi said, making his leave.

After a short walk, he stopped in front of the Blackwing Inn and listened to the hubbub coming from the inside. He heard many voices and the sound of music booming through the thick wooden door. Yugi pushed it open and the noise increased twofold.

The merry sound of a lute, drums, and fiddle blasted from the corner where the tavern's band played by the hearth. Dancing to the music on a stage lit up with candles was a girl with soft brown hair tied into long pigtails with black bows with bells attached to them, jingling as she moved along with the music.

Her lovely green eyes were large and full of purity, and her skin the color of buttermilk. She donned a bodice corset of engraved leather with frilly white sleeves and a small skirt that showed off her ruffled undergarments which caught more of the crowd's attention than her lovely dancing.

"Yugi!" called one of the tavern's bar maidens. "Téa," Yugi replied happily. He turned bright red as he admired her racy barmaid outfit. He gulped, pulling the collar of his cape. "Um...I see you're here, too." He croaked timidly.

"That I am," Téa replied. She was holding up a tray with fresh drinks and a plate of freshly cooked turkey.

"The guys are over by the window booths. I'll be with you in a moment; my shift is almost over."

"Thanks, Téa," Yugi said as she walked away. He looked back at the stage to see the girl dancing to a different song.

The girl grabbed the hem of her skirt, teasing the customers with a bit of skin and the lacy garter around her thigh. Yugi smiled, and blushed into an even darker shade of red, recognizing the girl as Serenity Wheeler, the sister of his best friend Ser Joey Wheeler the Black Dragon Knight.

Serenity clapped her hands wowing the patrons of the tavern who gathered around the stage throwing gold coins and a few Star Chips at her feet as they begged her to dance some more.

Sitting in their own booth by a window were four familiar figures whom Yugi quickly identified as his friends. Two of them were playing cards, and the others were watching the game with great anticipation.

Ser Joey Wheeler; Captain of the Guard, and his friend Ser Tristan Taylor; Commander of the High King's Special Security Forces. They were playing a round of Duel Monsters. A prize pool of a few rare cards, a sack of silver coins, and a chipped garnet were handsomely laid beside the playing mat, eagerly awaiting the winner of the match.

The other two were a young man and a woman. Duke Devlin, son of the Thane of Devlinshire and Chamberlain of the High King, was helping himself to a tankard of ale by the window.

The warm afternoon sunlight made his green eyes glimmer like emeralds, and his spiked, black hair turned a shade of gray in the bright light.

The woman, a golden-haired beauty with eyes of amethyst, was named Mai Valentine. She held onto a mug of ale that was barely sipped and still foamed. She took one more sip to see if she could develop a taste for it but cringed when the bitter-sweet beverage went down her gullet. She made a face of disgust and pushed her mug away. She coughed and focused on the match at hand.

"I warn ya, Tristan," Ser Joey growled. "You take one peek at my sista, and we'll settle dis wit swords instead 'o cards, capiche?" He looked at Duke, who did his best to keep his eyes on everything else but Serenity on the stage. "Dat goes fer you, too, Devlin. Just because I let Serenity hop ont' a da stage like dat, does not mean I approve."

"You have to admit, she's earning a bit of gold up there," said Mai. "She has the men of this place wrapped around her finger."

"Ey!" shouted Joey, snapping Tristan out of his hypnosis. "It's yer move. C'mon already, play something."

"Okay, I will," said Tristan. "Try this on for size. My ace of spades, The Cyber Commander, and I'll boost his power with the Spell-Card, Machine Conversion Factory."

"Yeah, dat aint bad," said Joey, looking at the cards in his hands, wondering what to play next. "But wait till ya see dis. I summon Leogun. With an attack of seventeen-fifty, yer Cyber Commander is scrap metal. And dere go da rest of yer Life Points."

"Weak, dude," Tristan groaned, picking up his cards and watching Joey scoop up every coin he wagered in the match. "Best two outta three!"

The music had died down as the song ended, but as quickly as it faded, the band played another tune. Serenity had grown tired and bowed, thanking the patrons for enjoying her show. She bent down and started picking up the coins and Star Chips.

She added them to a sack tied to her leather belt where she kept a jeweled dagger in a scabbard decorated with useless ornamentation. The blade could burst into flames with just a thought as well, thanks to its fire enchantment.

Serenity called her dagger, Luthia, after a dearly departed friend of hers. She used the dagger as a means to keep the rowdier men away, and she was not afraid to use it if they got too touchy with her. Serenity joined them at their table. Beads of sweat fell down her delicate face. Her body glistened. Her face peachy-pink with exhaustion.

"Hello, Yugi," Serenity greeted the boy. She took a handkerchief from the table and rubbed it on her chest to wipe away the sweat. "How are you?"

"Looks like you were having a good time," Yugi replied.

A soft giggle came out of Serenity's lips. "Yeah, it was a blast." Serenity looked at the mug of ale Mai had left unfinished. "You going to drink that, Mai?" she asked.

Mai shrugged and pushed the tankard towards her. Serenity picked it up and chugged down the drink with two or three mighty gulps. Ale spilled from the corner of her mouth and poured down her neck and chest. Joey glared at Duke and Tristan, to make them gawk elsewhere.

"How can you drink that piss?" Mai asked. Serenity slammed the tankard on the table and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's an acquired taste," Serenity responded, followed by a timid burp. "'Scuse me," she said.

Mai burst out laughing. "My little baby bird, when we get back to Domino, I'm treating you to an apple martini. It's so much better than this swill these Western Folk drink."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, feeling rather sad for Mai. She spent most of her life in the bustling neon-laden streets of Domino City. No doubt she wanted to leave the middle-aged culture of the Western Lands and return to flatscreen televisions, shopping malls, cell phones, and holographic technology.

"Hey, Yuge," Joey said shuffling his deck. "So how did it go with our friend? You know...our future ruler."

Yugi sighed, rubbing his Millennium Puzzle. "It was worse than I thought," he said.

Serenity gasped. "What happened? Is he okay, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. Téa joined them moments later and rested her arm on the top of the booth where Yugi sat. "Did he do it?" she asked. "Was the Pharaoh able to get through to him?"

Yugi gave a weak gulp. "It was even worse than I thought, guys,"

Joey grunted. "Yuge, c'mon. Ya gotta tell us everything."

* * *

 **Bakura's Report**

* * *

 _Success! I was able to find the boy a new home. I had to slice a few throats and burn down that orphanage, but I found him a family. Not with just any family. I don't mean to brag, but I managed to convince the Montgomery's, the Lord and Masters of this floating metropolis. Damm, I'm good._

 _They're trillionaires from what I understand. Hopefully, life with them will be a little more comfortable, and help grow the little wimp into a man. Perhaps this overabundance of wealth will help give the boy an understanding of what life awaits him beyond the Gate._

 _Pathetic. Utterly pathetic. Prince Daveed is nothing more than a crybaby. A weakling. Pathetic. He cried when someone took a black crayon from him of all things. He cries when he doesn't get the toys he wants. He ran away screaming from the photographer as though the camera was going to take his soul away._

 _He wets the bed constantly and was forced to wear diapers! He is six-years-old for Odiva's sake! It's gotten to the point where the other boys have started bullying him. They call him names and push him and shove him away. Is this the boy who killed Anubis? Is this wretch the boy whom the God Cards have chosen as master?_ _Is this pathetic excuse for a human being the supposed High King of Termnnia?_

 _A few months have passed, and Daveed's life with the family has grown beyond my expectations. They love him as though he were one of their own. The paparazzi have claimed him as the new Prince of Aquarius._

 _They follow the child like he was royalty._

 _What am I saying? He is royalty. Oddly enough, the child spent many years living without a name. The caretakers of the orphanage dubbed him James, after some English King. Fitting, but nobody in the Montgomery household call him that. They developed a new name for him._

 _….Yuri._

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Congratulations," said Sergei, pacing back and forth in front of the new associates as though he were a military general leading his troops to war. "I bet you little cherubs think it's time to make your mommies and daddies proud, no? That the paycheck they wasted on you was worth every penny because you found yourselves a job. But don't get your hopes up, kiddies." Sergei took a large sip of coffee from his black mug that read: BOSS in big, white letters. "I am sure you think of yourselves as full-grown adults because I gave you opportunity to land job here in Ruby Dragon Gaming, the best gaming store in all Aquarius."

He chuckled boastfully at the sound of that. He worked really hard to earn that title. That was no boast he spewed out. That was a fact.

"This is just a job. It's foot out of your bedroom door. You aint out the front door yet, my young comrades. If you want to set your foot out the door, you need to find a career! But this! This is not a career, my little birds. No! No! No! If you want a career and stand where I am standing in the next ten or so years, then lend me your little ears and listen! Listen closely. Listen veeery fucking closely, kids, to the words that are coming out of my mouth because Uncle Sergei is about to hit you with your reality! I am not your friend. I am not your daddy! I am not your shoulder to cry on if you have problem. I am your boss! And every morning when you walk through those doors...your ass is mine!"

"Oh, uncle," Natalya said, spraying Windex on the glass counter. "Always so over-the-top."

"Ahem," Sergei said looking back at her. "So long as you are on the clock, there will be no cellphones. There is to be absolutely no conversation impertinent to your work. There will be no bathroom breaks taken unless authorized by me or my veteran workers such as Yuri. Yes, this is Yuri Montgomery, son of Jacob Montgomery. But don't think you're here to make friends with him or ask him how the son of the richest man on Earth works at a game shop because if you do, I will kick your ass out of this store. You will not look at Yuri! You will not walk next to Yuri! You will not TALK to Yuri unless it has to do with work. You want to talk with my Godson, then you have to earn that privilege. Am I understood? Excellence! I demand it and I expect it. Now, get to work, kiddies. We got games to sell."

The nervous associates gave nervous glances at one another and walked slowly to their designated areas to do their jobs.

Natalya laughed. "Man, it wasn't too long ago that I was in that position. How did you feel when Uncle Sergei hired you for the first time?"

"Nervous," said Yuri. "Even though I get yelled at from time to time, I have to tolerate it."

Natalya gulped. "I know I'm breaking a major rule here, Yuri, but I am curious. How is it that a boy as rich as you stooped to working a mere retail job?"

"I'm not rich," Yuri answered, setting up the new shipment of booster boxes. "My parents are rich. My father is not to keen on raising lazy little bastards who choose to do nothing but live off their parent's fortune. If I want money, I'm going to have to invest, create a business, and get a job. And with my track record, I can't create a business. I don't know shit about investing either. So, all I have left is my godfather's card shop. I can't complain. At four hundred every two weeks, I'm good."

"That's wonderful," said Natalya. "So, how come you don't spend money to make yourself a kick-ass deck to play in the big tournaments. You could earn a good rep that way and it could lead to contracts with major Dueling Leagues."

"I tried," said Yuri, setting up another booster box. "But luck has never been on my side. While everyone around me got super-rare cards, I got stuck with normal rares. While everyone else finds gold, ghosts, and secrets, I get silver. The only holo I ever got was a Mirror Force."

"Hey, that's a good start," said Natalya.

"I guess so," Yuri replied in a droll voice. He looked out the window, splattered with raindrops. The smell of the coffee downstairs and the soothing jazz music on the intercom relieved him of his stress. But, the bags under his eyes revealed how much rest he got the previous night.

"Did you have the dream again?" Natalya asked.

"I see Patty couldn't keep her mouth shut," Yuri keened as he rubbed his eyes, still heavy with sleep.

"What did he want?" Natalya asked, leaning against the counter top. "This Mr. Hairdo everyone talks about.

"The same as usual," Yuri replied opening and setting up another box in no time at all. "He talks about birthright. God cards. A kingdom waiting for me."

"Sounds like you've been playing Dungeons and Dragons with Carter again," Natalya chuckled. "But, it doesn't stray too far from the truth. I mean, this whole city will be yours one day."

"Maybe that's it," Yuri said with a soft chuckle of his own. "I guess it's the stress of having to take over my father's business. I...I don't think I'm ready for such a responsibility. Like I told you, I had three options to make money. Build a business, invest, or get a job. Unfortunately, I only have enough skills for the latter. If I can't even make the other two options work, then what hopes do I have of running a huge business empire?"

"Those things take time," Natalya said, brushing her chestnut hair over her ear with her fingertips.

"And I'm running out of it," Yuri said sadly. "I'm about to graduate soon. Huh. After all the shit I've caused, I'm surprised I'm even a senior right now. I got arrested a lot, you know."

"But those days are over. You're a changed guy from what Sergei and the gang tell me. And I'm more than sure Jacob won't throw you into the company without some training. There's still some time left to groom you for the responsibilities as President of Phobos Corp."

"Da, there is much time," Sergei said approaching the two. "But Yuri's position as President of Phobos Corp has nothing to do with work."

"Ah, but Uncle," Natalya replied. "This is Phobos Corp. Duel Monsters. And aren't we in the business of Duel Monsters?"

"I suppose so," Sergei said, rubbing his bushy chin. "Still, it is in no way associated with my game shop. Enough talking and get back to work, lest I make you clean the bathrooms again."

That was the last thing Yuri wanted. He looked at Natalya and said: Sorry, we'll talk about this later."

Natalya nodded her head repeatedly. "Okay. I understand. We'll talk later."

Later came, but Natalya had other company to be with. As soon as she and Yuri walked out of the store, a Lamborghini Aventador colored dark red and tinged to black at the front rolled up on the sidewalk in front of them. The door slid up. A good-looking young fellow from Phobos Academy came out and put his sunglasses over his forehead.

"Natalya!" he called out. "Wanna take a ride? I just got it this morning."

Natalya jumped up and down as she squealed with delight. She ran to the car to examine it. "Oh my God! It's incredible!"

"Ain't it something?" the lad boasted. "Come on, the others are at Nefeli Island having a barbeque on Frederico's yacht, let's go!"

"Hey, Yuri, I'll see you at work tomorrow, da?" Natalya said.

Yuri shrugged and waved her goodbye. "Da," he replied sadly.

"Wait a minute," said the lad. "Yuri? As in Yuri Montgomery? So it's true. You are working retail. Whatever for, my man?"

"Reasons that are too difficult to explain," Yuri managed to grumble. Despite who he was, he could not afford a luxury such as an expensive car or his own yacht the way the other rich kids on the islands did.

"Man, I'm glad I don't have that kind of problem," the lad said as Natalya slid the door up and got in. "Okay, it was nice meeting you. See you around. Perhaps we'll Duel sometime."

"Oh, sure!" Yuri began. "I'd like to..."

Before he could finish, the young man got into his seat and closed the door. The Aventador's engines growled and then it sped off. "Woo-hoo!" Natalya shouted as it zoomed down the street and leaving Yuri alone on the sidewalk. He sadly shook his head and walked home.

* * *

 **Part 2: The Bird of Divinity**

* * *

 **Yami & Yugi**

* * *

Wayshrines. Without them, traversing the continent would be impossible. Thankfully, the Senate was much more lenient with these ancient traveling devices than the Gates. Wayshrines were a necessity for everyone who had to travel long distances such as merchants, politicians - who often buy them out as their personal means of transportation - and even large armies.

Of course, there were also Airships and the smaller much more expensive Star Jets, which left crisscrossing contrails in the skies above. But if you needed to get to a certain point with the greatest of haste, the ancient Wayshrines the Normans built thousands of years ago was the best way for travel. They were heavily guarded, however, so as to check on who or what wanted to use them.

There were those, such as little Yugi, who hated traveling through them. Yugi just didn't like the feeling of being materialized and zoomed hundreds of leagues away in a matter of seconds. And there were those who feared that something could go awry with the highways and send them to another dimension. Or worse - The Shadow Ream.

"We are getting close, Yugi," Yami said, examining the map as he rode atop his horse down the dirt road through the Scerion Forest. The golden surface of his Millennium Puzzle flashed in the sunlight that peeked through the canopy of leaves above. Beside him ran a roaring river with salmon jumping out of the water to make it over the rapids that formed a barrier between them and their nesting grounds.

He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. His wild hair bounced free from their stuffy confinement. The lightning bolt bangs bounced over his face. He felt relieved feeling the fresh air again. It was probably safe to keep his hood off now, since there was nobody around for miles.

"Oh, good," Yugi said, hovering over Yami's shoulder. "There's an inn just down the road. Do us a favor and go in. I'm starving."

"Yugi, we cannot afford to waste any time. There is a lot of ground to cover before we reach Eredas."

"What!" Yugi cried. "We're not there yet!?"

Yami shook his head. "No, we're not even close to the border."

"Aw, come on! We've been riding for months now! How can we not even be close to the border of the country?"

"We'd get there quicker if it weren't for you asking to stop at every inn marked on the map, Yugi. We have much to do; you know this. Once we finally gather the Princes for the alliance, we can rest and eat all you want." He stomach rumbled, giving off a growl like an angry dragon. His eyes widened. He placed his palm over his belly and rubbed it. "Uh..."

"Stop and rest, will you. Nobody says we have to spend the night there."

"Looks like me might have to," said Yami. He looked at his watch, displaying the numbers in holographic numbers. It also displayed windows full of information, a GPS, even the temperature. "If we order a meal now, we're going to have to stay, for it is getting really dark. The Fiends will come out, and we don't want to be on the road when they're around."

"Yeah, good thinking," Yugi agreed. "Let's lock Penelope up for the night and get some food and some shut-eye. Maybe even a nice tavern wench if we can help it."

Yami slowly rolled his head to the right. His eyes rolled to the top of his head to look at the boy. Yami's face was masked in an expression that read: _Really_?

Yugi laughed at him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah-ha, just kidding of course. What would Téa think of us, huh?"

"We wouldn't hear the end of it," Yami said. "I'll go to the inn and rent us a room. But you're taking the reins tomorrow."

"Fine with me," Yugi replied happily. "I really need to get out of here and get some fresh air. I'm still beaten up by that Duel you had with the Prince. That took a lot out of me."

Yami gripped the reins even harder. He shut his eyes out of guilt and let out a deep sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi. But what else can we do? The Senate refuses to let us even care for the boy anymore. And I sensed a great evil lingering around him when we Dueled. It was never my intention to get the Divine Beasts involved, but they did. Slifer wanted to show off his power for Daveed and show him it was just a taste of what he could gain if he accepted his royal lineage. Even they start to grow restless. They want their king. And they want him now."

Yugi balled his fists and growled. "Why can't the hoi-polloi in the Senate understand this isn't a matter of political interests? The whole world needs Yuri right now."

Yami smiled and looked at the boy. "Since when did you grow to like his earthly nickname?"

"I just do," Yugi answered strictly. He crossed his arms and looked away, lips puffed in a pout. "Besides, it kind of sounds like my name. I like the kid. He has so much potential, and it's being wasted in the other world. They don't Duel like us, Spirit. They're horribly old school."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Yami responded, darting his head to the right when he heard a rustling in the bushes near the road. It was just a curious fawn that wandered too far from its mother. It saw Yami and scampered back towards the herd. Yami ducked his head to avoid a low-hanging branch. "Our monsters and rules will prove a little too difficult for them. Kaiba assures me he wishes to teach them somehow."

"Oh, sure. Teach them to play Duel Monsters and do nothing to help Yuri!" Yugi spat.

Yami looked at him sternly. "Kaiba has done enough. He modernized the game for them. He gave them the blueprints to make their city evolve in what it is today. He gave them the means to make holographic technology. Think next time you claim that Kaiba has done nothing."

Something on the road caused Yami's horse to rear on its hind legs and whinny in fright. A net rose out of the ground, covered by the leaves, and blocked Yami's path down the road. He drew his sword when suddenly another net flew up from behind and blocked the way behind him. He was trapped. He heard sniggering and laughter coming from behind the rocks, trees, and fallen trunks.

Slowly, a gang of bandits marched towards him, brandishing their crude and blunt weapons.

"Look 'Ooo We got 'ere boys!" sneered the leader, a tall and stout fellow with an iron tooth. "There's no mistakin' that ridiculous hairstyle. It's him! The King of Games!" His words caused his companions to look closely at Yami. When they saw his outrageous hair and Millennium Item, they broke out laughing and then held their arms up and cheered.

Yami raised his weapon high, threatening to strike at them if they didn't let him go. But the bandits were not keen on letting him off easy. They would let him pass if he surrendered his gold, his Duel Disk, his deck, and his Millennium Puzzle. Those were terms Yami could not follow. Not wanting to take no for an answer, the bandit leader called upon his Conjurers to come forth and show Yami that he was in no position to decline their terms.

Two females wearing pointed hats and revealing leather robes sniggered when they were called to perform their duties. They held out their hands which caused dark blue glyphs to appear over their palms. One of them summoned a monster known as Pale Beast (ATK/1200) and the other summoned beast known as Synchar (ATK/800), which resembled the Pale Beast in every way, save that its flesh was red.

On the other side of the road, two more scantily clad witches appeared conjuring their own monsters to attack Yami with. They were fiendish creatures in the game known as Skull Stalker (ATK/900) and Megirus Light (ATK/900).

The bandit leader laughed, confident that Yami was going to surrender to the terms and relinquish the Dark Magician that was so revered and so legendary. But Yami was no ordinary Duelist, as they would come to realize soon. He was a master wizard, gifted in every school of the arcane arts. Smiling, Yami held out his arms. Arcane circles and magical glyphs circled over his arms and over his palms. One even hovered over his forehead. Ornate runes started to glow on his flesh and his eyes lit up in bright purple. A violet aura slithered out of his body.

"I will give you one last chance," he said, his voice radiating as if metallic. "Step aside, and you may live. Persist to do me harm, and you will certainly die."

The witch who summoned Skull Stalker was so pleased with her monster, that Yami's words had no impact on her. Big mistake. She commanded her Skull Stalker to charge towards Yami. Just inches before Skull Stalker could reach him, a spellcaster rose out of the ground and blocked his attack with his beautiful white staff.

 **Legendary Magician of Dark**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

 **Rank 7**

The magician pushed Skull Stalker with his staff then kicked it in the gut to put distance between them. Skull Stalker grunted and stumbled backward. Legendary Magician of Dark pointed his staff at the monster and launched a black ball of dark magic that lit up with spectral hues on its glossy surface. The ball smacked hard on the Skull Stalker's chest and blew him up.

The witch who summoned him gasped, for in seconds Legendary Magician of Dark stood in front of her. He spun his staff and jabbed it into her chest. The witch gasped from the sudden agony.

The magician released his staff from her abdomen and swatted her away with a powerful whack. Megirus Light howled, charging for the magician and releasing a dark piercing light from the tip of its wooden staff.

Legendary Magician of Dark held up his staff and blocked the light with a runic shield. He then jabbed his staff into the monster's mouth. Megirus Light choked and screeched from the horrid pain. The magician pulled his staff out, spun it dramatically and blasted him with a purple beam that made a low metallic hum.

Megirus Light exploded. Then, the Magician spun his staff again and hit the witch with a dark magic attack. She screeched for half a second before she turned to dust. Her bones and clothes scattered in all directions, followed by the hum of the attack.

Meanwhile, the Pale Beast and Syncar rushed down the rocky slope over the road, hoping to maul Yami. Yugi called for him to watch out.

Yami turned in time to see the two beasts climbing down towards him. He held out his other hand conjuring two arcane circles and glyphs which opened the gates of this world and the monster world, allowing a beautiful Magi Magi Magician Gal (ATK/2400) to come to her master's aid.

Beside her was a Sorcerer of Dark Magic (ATK/3200). Magician Gal created a glyph with her hand, forming a wall to protect Yami. The two beasts smashed into it. They howled and were knocked backward.

The Sorcerer blasted Pale Beast's summoner with a bright ball of light from his staff, turning her to cinders. With her gone, Pale Beast howled, losing the strings that connected him to this world. He vanished.

Yami held his blade in front of his face and slid his hand down the length of it. The sword was engulfed by pinkish-purple flames. He flipped off his horse and landed in front of the bandit leader. He jabbed his flaming weapon into his gut, burning his insides.

The bandit leader squealed like a beast to slaughter. Yami removed his sword from the bandit's flesh and cut off his head with a mighty blow. Another bandit charged for him with a spiked bat.

Yami spun out of the way, his cape whooshed behind him, then he stuck the bastard in the back and lifted up the sword, cutting the bandit vertically in half. Yami kicked another bandit in the stomach, then punched him and beheaded him. The bandit's body jerked around, arms flailing in the air, as it wondered what happened to the brain that controlled it.

Some bandits with crossbows aimed their weapons at Yami and fired. Magi Magi Magician Gal formed a round shield with hexagon-shaped tiles to protect him from the oncoming missiles.

She then fired a black ball of energy at one of the marksmen. Direct hit! He howled as his flesh sprinkled off the bone like sand. Yami heard the sound of reinforcements coming from behind. Ten bandits bravely -or stupidly- charging toward the wizard.

With one final move, Yami summoned possibly one of the most powerful of all the magicians. The Magician of Black Chaos, who only lent his strength to those who he deemed worthy of asking for his power.

After a dazzling display of glyphs and runic circles, he appeared behind Yami's horse and stood at the ready. "Destroy them!" Yami shouted. "Chaos Scepter Blast!"

The Magician of Black Choas spun his staff and slammed the head on the ground, launching a black ball of shadow energy that jolted toward the large formation of bandit reinforcements.

It struck them and exploded. A cloud of smoke rose into the air. Trees shivered and birds flew away crying out in fear of the explosion. They were gone. Not a particle of them remained. All that they left behind was their shadows burned on the dirt where they once stood. Yami extinguished the flames of his sword and sheathed it back into its scabbard.

He smiled, but then grimaced when he heard a loud growl. He thought another monster was still lurking in the shadows, but then his face turned bright red when he realized the growling sound was his stomach.

Yugi appeared behind him and sighed. "Can we eat now?"

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri woke to a beautiful morning, once again beating his alarm clock. He sat up and covered his mouth with a polite hand as he gave a big yawn. Then he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to read the numbers on his clock. The numbers read 7:45 a.m.

"On a Saturday?" Yuri grumbled. "Why Sergei?"

As much as the poor boy wanted to remain in bed, he had to go to work for the sake of his Duel Monsters reputation. Even though he was the son of the richest man on the planet, Yuri's relationship with his father was a strict one.

He was not allowed to be given cards to prevent having an unfair advantage over the competition, and he did not have an allowance. If he was going to get cards, he had to do so like everyone else with their own money. So he found work last summer at the card shop his godfather owned. Yuri gave another yawn and walked to his computer to search for a song to play from his library.

He smiled when he found the right one. He clicked on it, waited for the song to load, and when the window popped up on screen, he began to dance once the beat of the song's intro started to play.

 _Holding Back the Years..._

Yuri dressed, put on his work shoes, and left the Montgomery Estate. After sailing to the next island on the ferry and taking the bus downtown to the central island, he walked into the shop.

Both floors were filled with young gamers. The scent of burgers and other foods from the shop's diner filled the air. A few pumpkins were grinning in the corners and the walls, bursting with color from the posters advertising tournament worthy Zombie decks, as well as posters announcing the shop tournament called the Halloween Monster Mash.

The prize would be a shiny Pumpking the King of Ghosts who which had an alternate art and was shimmering in a new rarity called Ghost Rare. A booster set called Haunted Mansion was on display by the cash wrap.

There would be a small chance one of those boxes contained a Ghost Rare monster. The main creature on the box art was a Summoned Skull with alternate art.

"Yer late!" snapped Sergei, as Yuri clocked in on the computer by the counter.

"I had a little dragon trouble," Yuri said pointing at the bruise under his eye. He got it when he ran into the cardboard sign of a Blackland Fire Dragon outside the store during his rush into the store.

"BAH!" Sergei said with a loud laugh. He slapped Yuri hard on the back. "Did big, powerful dragon burn our little flower?"

"OY! Sergei!" laughed another co-worker, his brother, Boris. He set down heavy boxes of new merchandise on the counter with a loud thump. "Go easy on little Yuri today, ah."

"Da, of course, we must," teased Sergei. "Enough of his little petals have been picked."

The other sales associates laughed and started playfully mocking Yuri.

"Not today, Sergei," Yuri said, putting on his red apron.

"Indeed. We have much work that needs doing," said Sergei.

* * *

As the day progressed, the shop started getting noisy. Yuri saw his friends coming in through the door, and it brightened his day. "Hi guys," he said, sweeping the floor behind the counter clean of stickers and bits of cardboard.

"Hey Yuri," Patty said, wearing a black hoodie in the shape of a dragon. The sleeves had claws, her hood was adorned with horns, and cloth frills rand down the back to a tail that hung near the bottom. "Let go you little twerp!" she said sternly to Sam, playing with her tail.

"Well, you know me," Sam said, playfully swinging her tail from side to side. "I love chasing tail."

"Oh!" said Sergei. He maliciously drummed his fingers on the counter in disapproval for the young boy's insensitive behavior. "Audacious, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Patty said, swiping her tail from Sam's grip. She walked away from the boy and leaned close to Tyson for some protection. He grinned and placed both hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing her away from his view.

"Hey, Sergei," said Nick. "I came to get some new cards."

"Ah, you got money?" Sergei asked, raising his chin in greed.

"And how," said Nick, showing him a wad of twenty dollar bills he earned from recycling garbage in the marina of the slums. "So, what've you got on display today?" Nick leaned over the counter to look at the new shiny cards.

The bell over the door jingled again. The girl from the volleyball team, whom Yuri and his friends saw the other day, came running in with a skip in her step. The strap of her backpack was struggling to stay on her shoulder. Her face was red from running in the heat and soaked from perspiration.

"Hi uncle!" she called out, running quickly to the counter to kiss Sergei on his scruffy cheek.

"Natalya," said Sergei, wiping her sweat from his cheek with his knuckles. "So how did it go?"

"You're going to be so proud of me, uncle," Natalya said running to the stockroom of the store. Natalya Dargon; she came to Aquarius last summer from Russia after Sergei agreed to take care of her when her parents could no longer afford to.

She was a gifted girl, and they felt she deserved far better than what they could provide for her. Once she arrived on the floating city, she was quick to befriend Yuri and pleaded for her uncle to send her to summer school. She came out of the stockroom lickety-split, tying her apron over her red tank top and jeans. "I scored the highest in the exam!" she cried out proudly.

"That's my girl," said Sergei. He pounded his chest with the utmost of pride and admiration.

"What exam?" asked Tyson, reading a comic book from one of the stands near the store's front window.

"Natalya's been taking extra classes at the community college," said Yuri, carefully stacking booster boxes on the shelf behind the cash wrap. Nick was eyeing them all greedily, as did Sam and Carter. Yuri saw the greed in their eyes and laughed before he said: "It's a requirement for the school she wants to go to."

"Sheesh," said Tyson, putting the comic back where he found it. "I aim for a good school, too, but I don't have to work THAT hard for it."

"Well, Tyson, my friend," said Sergei. "My Natalya isn't going to any other school. She's going to an Ivy League school in New England."

"Wow, I wish I could," Nick said drearily, feeling a tad jealous.

"Congratulations," said Patty, leaning against the counter and swiping her tail away before Sam could play with it. "You must be working really hard if you have to juggle school, a job, and our pal Yuri at the same time."

"Hey!" said Yuri, feigning insult.

Natalya laughed at her joke while picking up boxes of _Magic the Gathering_ cards. "If I can handle Yuri, I can handle anything. He's a handful, he is. Nice to meet you all by the way."

"Likewise," said Nick. "I am Nick, this is my little brother, Sam. This big lummox is Tyson, that's Carter, and this is Patty."

"I know," said Natalya. "Yuri talks so much about you. What about your other two friends, Yuri?"

"Y-you won't see them as often," said Yuri, his voice got shaky when he felt his nerves getting the best of him. "They're rather busy."

"Oh dear," Natalya said, feeling upset. She smiled again and picked up another box of cards. "Maybe some other time, I suppose. I really want their autographs."

"Judge!" A player called out from one of the tables to report a foul. Natalya held out her palm. "Be right there," she said before she walked away.

"Autographs?" said Patty, backing herself against the counter when she noticed Sam was circling around her legs to look up her skirt. "Just who are these friends of yours, Yuri?"

"Never mind that, Patty," said Yuri, pulling Sam away by the scruff of his neck. "Get over there!" he commanded him, pointing toward the fountain. "Anyways, if you're here to buy, I'll help you on register one. If you're here to Duel, the tables are open. But you have to be quick; we have a tournament later on."

"A tournament," said Sam glowing with excitement. "Where do I sign up?"

"If you want to register, make it fast," said Yuri. "That's why there's a crowd over there."

"Oh snap!" said Sam, rushing away.

"You're not going to join, Nick?" Carter asked. "This is a tournament for novice players. It could be a chance to spruce your skills."

"I'm no beginner," said Nick, confidently crossing his arms. "I can handle myself."

"Yeah, that's why your record stinks," said Patty. "I'm going to register for the Halloween tournament, Sergei."

"Da, right this way," he said, leading her to the sign-up list on the column nearby.

"What? What about the Halloween Dance?" Yuri asked. "You were really looking forward to that."

"I have no one to go with," Patty replied. "And as you know, I was recently dumped."

"Do you have anyone to take you to homecoming?" Natalya asked, returning from the table after settling the dispute between the players. "That's coming up really soon."

"I haven't found anyone who would take me," said Patty with a shrug.

"You can always ask me to go with you, baby," Sam said, leaning against her leg. "I see you like pink."

Patty cringed and yanked her mini-skirt down as far as she could to keep him from seeing anything. Sergei lightly placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and pulled him away from her.

"Mind your manners, boy," he said. "That is no way to treat a lady."

Patty smiled at Sergei for coming to her defense. "I'd sooner ask your brother out, Sam."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"No."

"Come on, boys," said Sergei. "Leave her alone. If you bother Patty again, I'm booting you from my store."

He led her away from the brothers. Carter followed behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Sergei," he said. "I was wondering if, Yuri and I could have a Duel."

"I'm working right now, Carter," said Yuri.

"Oh," said Carter, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Sergei patted Carter's shoulders gently. "No, no, no," he said. "I think Yuri Dueling is just what I need right now. Besides, my boy," he looked at his wristwatch, "you are long overdue for a break."

"Okay," said Yuri, undoing his apron. "I'll go get my stuff." He headed for the stockroom.

"Thanks, Yuri," said Carter. "I'll hold a spot for you at table twelve."

"You must be pretty proud of that deck if you're going to take on Yuri," said Patty, signing her name on the tournament list.

"I managed a few wins the other day," said Carter. "Five victories."

"Great job," said Tyson. "You're coming along great."

"Da," Sergei agreed. "I told you that water deck would do you wonders. Makes sense you chose that element, seeing as how you want to join the Navy after school ends, ya?"

"Carter, you serious?" Patty asked. "You're going to the Navy?"

"Well..." Carter said nervously. "I haven't made up my mind, yet. But we'll see."

Yuri came back out of the stockroom with his deck in hand. He and Carter sat down at their table. Their friends gathered around them. A liquid-crystal screen over their table displayed an empty Colosseum with torches lighting up the night. Their Life Points displayed on the screen as well.

"Let's Duel, Yuri!"

"Show me what you've got, Carter," said Yuri, setting down his deck. The hi-tech playmat scanned his deck.

* * *

 **LP 2000**

* * *

"I'll go first, seeing as I'm the challenger," said Carter. "I play the Field Spell Card, Umi!"

He slapped his Spell Card on the mat. The Colosseum then turned into an ocean. Carter searched his hand, wondering what to play.

"Here we go," he said, picking up the card. "I summon Turu-Purun in attack mode!"

The screen displayed a short and stubby sea creature with one eye, a large mouth with his two large teeth coming out the corners, blue skin with an anchor tattooed on his chest, two gold armbands, a red cape, and a tail. His weapon of choice was a trident.

* * *

 **ATK/450 DEF/500**

* * *

"And Umi will give him a field power bonus," said Carter, raising his attack to six-fifty. Can you top that?"

"I'm sure he can," said Patty. "It was smart of you to use the Umi card to give your water monsters a field power bonus, but it's still pretty weak."

"You can beat him, Yuri?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, with this guy, Mechaleon,"

He summoned a large chameleon-like monster. Its attack was 800, more than enough to beat Turu-Purun.

"Aw," said Carter, watching Yuri's monster destroy his on the screen. His Life Points now at 1850.

"Yuri Dueling!" Sam said, squeezing past Nick and Tyson to get a better look. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I've always wanted to see Yuri play."

Patty scooted towards Yuri a little more to get away from the kid. She filled Yuri's nostrils with her scent of amber musk perfume.

"I play a card face down and end my turn," said Yuri.

"My turn," said Carter. He drew. "I summon Liquid Beast!"

He summoned a monster made of orange goo with five blue eyes. It had an attack strength of 950, plus the field bonus from Umi made him 1150. He looked at the Mechaleon's attack. 800. He smiled confidently, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and attacked.

"I use Reinforcements," said Yuri, flipping over his Trap Card."

"A trap!" asked Carter

Yuri nodded, "And it will raise my Mechaleon's attack points by five hundred, so he beats your Liquid Beast."

The monsters battled on the screen making the score 1700.

"Got to do better than if you want to beat Yuri," Patty said.

"I know," said Carter. "Good play, Yuri. You're good."

"No, man, you're just a beginner. I can teach you sometime if you want. My students, however, end up being better than me."

"Like me," said Sam. "Have you seen me Duel yet, Patty?"

"Can't say that I have," said Patty. "Did you really teach him, Yuri?"

"Just the basics. Seems like he got better at the game if he feels confident enough to play in the Halloween tournament. Anyways, it's my turn. I summon Trakadon in attack mode."

"Dinosaurs, huh?" said Sam. "You always were the dinosaur nerd, Yuri."

"They're the sole reason I got into the game," said Yuri. "Sucks there aren't that many of them. It's your move, Carter. Got anything to stomp my dinosaur and my Mechaleon?"

"At thirteen-hundred attack points, your Trakadon is tough," said Carter. "But wait till you see this. Wow Warrior in attack mode. His attack is twelve-fifty, but with my Umi, it raises him to fourteen-fifty. I will destroy your Mechaleon!"

Yuri picked up the card and set it down in the discard pile. "Well, you finally got him."

On the screen, the scaly blue creature reared on its hind legs and roared. It dashed across the Colosseum and attacked Mechaleon with a powerful bite.

The chameleon-like monster gave a horrid croaking noise after the dagger-shaped teeth of Wow Warrior crunched on his flesh. He wobbled about and fell dead. His body consumed by rays of light, and then he disappeared. Wow Warrior stomped on the ground victoriously. He snarled as if telling Trakadon that he was next.

After the battle, Yuri's Life Points went down to 1350.

Patty let out a loud gasp and clasped her hands. "Wow, Carter got the lead!"

Sam looked up at her with a wide grin. "Man, if a 350-point lead is all it takes to excite you, I can't wait for you to see me Duel!"

"Ew," said Patty. "What are you going to do now, Carter?"

"I'm going to play this card face down, and activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Your move, Yuri."

Yuri drew.

"Mammoth Graveyard in attack mode," said Yuri, "and I use the Equip Spell Card, Invigoration, which raises the attack of Earth-Attribute monsters by 400 points, but decreases their defense by 200."

The Mammoth Graveyard's attack went up to 1600. The Duel Screen now showed the skeleton of a large mammoth sliding its right foot on the ground, ready to charge. Yuri attacked with it, but Carter was ready. After his Wow Warrior was destroyed and his Life Points went down to 1500, he activated a Trap Card.

"It's called Attack and Receive," said Carter. "This card activates when I take damage. I will inflict seven hundred points of damage to you."

"What?" said Yuri now standing at 650.

"Wow, Carter, that's brutal," said Tyson. "You've almost got this."

"I knew Yuri wasn't good," said Sam.

Yuri wished for a way to turn the Duel around, but he was not so fortunate. Carter beat him with a new monster called Roaring Ocean Snake; a Fusion monster with an ATK of 2100. On the screen, the powerful red serpent summoned a massive tidal waved that drowned Yuri's monsters, and dropped his Life Points to 0.

"My turn," said Sam, "Though I wanted a challenge."

"Forget it," said Yuri, picking up his cards. "I have to get back to work."

"How's about a little one-on-one Patty?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'm game," Patty replied with a shrug.

"With cards or without cards?" Sam raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Hoo! Hoo!" went Tyson. "Damn, this kid's dangerous."

"On second thought I think I'll pass," Patty said walking away.

Natalya hopped over the counter. "Why don't I play him?" she asked. "If I can?" She looked at Sergei for approval. Her uncle scratched his scruffy chin and gave a shrug.

"Well, why not? It's a slow day. You can play darling, as a reward for all your hard work at school."

"Thank you, Uncle," said Natalya, kissing his cheek again. She removed her deck from her back pocket. "Okay, you. Let's Duel."

Sam leaned back casually in his chair as he crossed his arms. He had a look on his freckle-sprayed face that Yuri quickly identified as trouble. Sam took a cherry-flavored lollipop from his jacket, undid the wrapping and put it in his mouth while he waited for Natalya to undo her apron.

"Say, Natalya," he said, sucking on the candy. "I heard you have yourself a bird deck. That true?"

"Oh yes," Natalya said sitting down on the other side of the table. "I love Winged-Beast monsters."

"Word on the street is you have yourself a pretty powerful one. Why don't we make this match interesting by say...putting it up on the line? What do you say?"

"I'd say you're out of your mind," said Natalya. "My grandmother gave me this card. You'd have to put your money where your mouth is in order to make me put my best monster up."

"Funny you should say that," sneered Sam, his eyes twinkling with confidence. His grin grew so wide it was ear-to-ear. "I have a hundred bucks right here!" He showed her the money, much to Nick's disapproval.

"Where did you get that?" Nick said, almost with a yell.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Sam.

"No, no!" said Nick. "You can't put that money on the line for a card, Sam. Even if it is rare, it's not worth putting a hundred bucks at stake, we're on a very tight budget!"

"I accept," said Natalya. "I saw this really nice jacket in the mall the other day. That money could help me buy it."

Nick grimaced as he turned to look at her. "No offense, Natalya, but I hope you don't win. You have no idea what this idiot is costing us right about now."

Natalya shrugged. "I accept the terms of your challenge, Sam. You're on."

"You'd better come prepared," said Sam. "I practice Dueling every day. Even on weekends. There's no way I'll lose. Your rarest card is going to be all mine."

Natalya narrowed her eyes and set her cards on the LED touchscreen playing mat.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Sergei said, coming up behind Natalya. "Your babushka scrapped up for months to save enough money so she could buy you that card."

Natalya kissed her Uncle's cheek. "I've got this. He is not going to win."

* * *

 **LP 2000**

* * *

"I'll let you start first," said Natalya.

"Fine by me," said Sam, drawing his first card. "See how you like this! I summon Battle Warrior in attack position!" (ATK/700 DEF/1000). "I set two cards and end my turn. Your turn, beautiful."

"Ha, you're so cute," Natalya said sarcastically. She looked at Patty. "So, this is what you have to put up with every day, huh?"

Patty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You have no idea."

"Well, I'll show him some manners. "I summon Kurama in attack mode!" She slapped her card onto the LED playing mat. The screens on the wall then showed a fiendish, featherless, blue bird with a whip-like tail and dragon-shaped wings. (ATK/800 DEF/800). "And now, your Battle Warrior goes bye-bye. Attack!"

The bird squawked and dove towards Sam's warrior. But he was one step ahead of Natalya. "Not too bright," he vexed, flipping over his face-down. "I activate the Trap Card, Reinforcements! This will increase my Battle Warrior's attack by five hundred points, making him more than a match for your monster." (ATK/1200)

Everyone watched the screen as Battle Warrior raised his fists and leaped into the air. His right fist started glowing blue and he punched the bird in the stomach.

"OH!" Everyone shouted as the bird was blown up by the impact.

Natalya wrinkled her nose impatiently, feeling rather annoyed with herself for not seeing that coming. She was so focused on making Sam pay for her arrogant attitude and his rudeness towards Patty, that she failed to even see the face-down cards he had. He had such a pretentious grin on his face as he drew his next card and said: "I'm even better than you high school, kids. I'm good"

He examined his hand, wondering what to play next. "If you can't handle my Battle Warrior, there's no way you can handle this. Here comes Masaki the Legendary Swordsman!" He viciously slapped the card onto the mat. The screen displayed a samurai with green armor and a long katana. (ATK/1100 DEF/1000)

"Your turn, Natalya. Can your birds handle my mighty swordsman?"

"I'll make you eat your words you little brat," Natalya muttered. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Next, I summon Droll Bird and..."

"No you won't," Sam sneered with a sickening overconfidence.

Yuri stood his ground, trying to remain calm. He felt like he wanted to teach the young brat a lesson. It took everything in his being to keep his cool and saying something he was going to regret. Though he and Sam were very close, Yuri was not approving of both his nasty attitude and his insensitive flirting with Patty which made him ill to his stomach. He kept his mouth shut, wondering what was the Trap Card he played.

"Check it out, Natalya. House of Adhesive Tape. If your monster has a defense of five-hundred or less, it automatically gets destroyed.

Natalya sighed, ending her turn.

 **Natalya-1600 LP**

 **Sam-2000 LP**

"This is going to be one easy victory, man," Sam said drawing his card. "Ha, this monster is gonna make you change your underwear. I summon Cyber Soldier of Dark World. With an attack of fourteen-hundred, I doubt you have anything that can stop him."

Natalya smirked. "You must be really full of yourself to be thinking like that. I draw! Oh, perfect. I play the Spell Card, Card Destruction. Now I can get rid of my crappy hand, and draw a new one. You do the same."

"Ha, a crappy hand," Sam scoffed, tossing his cards into the Graveyard. He picked up a new hand per the effect of Card Destruction. "You know, these aren't exactly my best monsters, and they still have been kicking your butt." He looked at his new collection of monsters and grinned. "I hope you have something good in that hand of yours, Natalya. Otherwise, your prized bird is mine."

"Keep dreaming, punk." Natalya was losing her patience. "I play the Field Spell. Mountain!"

Patty clapped with joy. "Oh, here we go. Now things are getting interesting."

She saw the Colosseum turn into ruin perched atop a tall mountain surrounded by smaller ones. The wind howled fiercely, causing the ancient tattered banners running along the top of the Colosseum to flap violently. The sky was a shade of cold gray, and thunder rumbled within the thick veil of clouds.

"Wow, what have you done?" Sam asked, marveling at the new scenery on the screens. It was a beautiful change compared to the dull Colosseum that was the default playing field, but he knew it only meant trouble for him and his monsters.

Natalya smiled. "This Field Spell grants a field power bonus of two-hundred points to my Winged-Beast monsters. After this, you'll find they won't be so easy to take down. I play my Spell Card, Double Summon! This card allows me to conduct two Normal Summons this turn. First, here's Queen Bird!"

The screen displayed a giant vulture with white wings, tinged green at the tips. The feathers on its head and chest were scarlet red, and its neck was the size of the arm of a full-grown man. (ATK/1200 DEF/2000). Natalya searched her hand, wondering what card to play next. "And here comes Tukahee!" Natalya joyfully put the card down on the map. The newest monster of the match was a large brown eagle with a golden beak. (ATK/1450 DEF/1000).

With the field power bonus, Queen Bird's ATK was now 1400 and Tukahee's was 1650. Sam gulped when he saw that Natalya's Winged-Beasts were no mere spring chickens like he joked they were. Tukahee attacked Battle Warrior. The bird spread its wings, taking off into the air. It circled over the ruins and dove with incredible speed. BOOM! A cloud of dust and debris burst into the air.

Yuri and his friends jumped and cheered when they saw the violent impact being displayed. Finally, Queen Bird made her move. She took flight and grabbed Masaki with her talons, taking him up into the sky and over the mountains. She let him go. Maskai screamed as he plummeted to his death.

"Dude that sucks!" Nick laughed, pointing at Masaki's misery.

Sam's mouth hung wide open while his eyes darted across the field, wondering what just happened. He was in the lead. And now he was trailing behind with a mere 750 Life Points.

"Get ready to pay up," said Natalya, feeling confidence brimming through her once again.

She was finally smiling, and her frustration towards Sam was long gone now that she was satisfied with his displeasure at the current situation. She just loved the way he looked at the field and his hand, wondering what he did to get himself into such a disadvantage. She prayed that he realized that he was just too overconfident for his own good.

She hoped that her attack had humbled him somehow. Natalya then turned her gaze towards Patty, who was also quite content with Sam being stuck at the bottom of the barrel in the match. No doubt she was glad the little boy who constantly harassed her was getting his comeuppance with this Duel.

Sam gulped and started to bite his lollipop, crunching it to pieces. It was now that he realized his hundred dollar bill was slowly slipping from his grasp along with any hopes of getting the Ultra Rare card he so longed for from Natalya. He drew his next card. What he got made him smile.

"Perfect!" he yelled. "I activate Polymerization! Fusing together my Lesser Dragon and Steel Ogre Grotto Numer One to become Metal Dragon!"

The screen showed a metallic Asian dragon with a body made of bright chrome, with claws of gold and ridges of spikes down its back colored red. (ATK/1800 DEF/1700).

"And next, I use the Equip-Spell, Machine Conversion Factory to increase his attack and defense by three-hundred points raising him to twenty-one hundred! Now roast her pathetic Queen Bird, Metal Dragon!"

Metal Dragon charged a red laser inside of its mouth and fired. The beam of bright red light struck Queen Bird in the chest. She exploded and dropped Natalya's Life Points to 900.

"And next I use the Spell known as Dian Keto the Cure Master, raising my Life Points up by a grand, bringing me back up to the lead."

 **Natalya-900**

 **Sam-1750**

"Impressed, Patty?" Sam sneered, looking at his crush who was many years his senior.

Patty tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked away. "Humph. I've got to admit, you've turned things around, Sam."

Sam slapped a hand over his heart. "That means a lot coming from you. Maybe one day I'll impress you enough that we can go out on a date."

"Keep dreaming, punk," said Sergei. "Make a comment to Patty like that again, and you're out of my store."

"Thank you, Sergei," Patty said with a smile.

Sam shrugged, not at all feeling remorseful for his behavior. "Sheesh. Nobody has a sense of humor nowadays. Well, Natalya. I hope you're ready to fork over that bird of yours. Is he powerful"

"Why don't you ask him and see for yourself. I play Shallow Grave, allowing us to bring back a monster from our Graveyards in face-down defense position. Now I shall tribute Tukahee and my revived Queen bird so I can summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

Yuri and the others went silent and watched in awe as Natalya's favorite monster soared out of the clouds.

Sam gasped in shock, wondering how he could let this happen. Not only was her rarest monster coming towards the field, but it was an effect monster. He was sure it was going to have a nasty surprise for him when Simorgh landed.

He was a monstrous bird with brilliant feathers of jade green. The wings were transparent and trimmed with solid ones at the top of the wings. The solid feathers were decorated with brilliant gold chains. He had four large tail feathers made of gold. His legs were braced in anklets of gold crusted with gems. On the top of his head, he bore a red crown.

* * *

 **Simorgh, Bird of Divinity**

 **ATK/2700 DEF/1000**

* * *

Nick moved closer towards the screens to get a better look at the monster. "Wow, Natalya, that's an impressive monster. Trade for it?"

"No, I'm not going to trade for it," snapped Natalya. "You must be out of your damn mind. Now, Sam. It's time I taught you some respect. I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Machine Conversion Factory, weakening your dragon's attack points. Simorgh, attack and destroy the Metal Dragon!"

Simorgh raised its mighty wings and gave a powerful flap which sent a mighty flurry of razor-sharp feathers flying towards Metal Dragon. They cut him down to size.

"My dragon!" Nick yelled, watching his dragon get blown to pieces on the screen in front of him. His Life Points dropping down to 850.

Natalya smirked. "Now, I place two cards face down. I end my turn."

"M-my turn," stuttered Sam. "I draw. I use Monster Reborn to bring back your Queen Bird in defense mode. With a defense of two-thousand boosted to twenty-two hundred thanks to your mountain. She'll defend my Life Points. I end my turn and...HEY!"

His Life Points dropped to 0.

"Wha-what happened?" he cried out.

"Simorgh's special effect," said Natalya. "During our end phases, Simorgh inflicts us with one thousand points of damage. However, the damage is reduced by five hundred for each Spell and Trap card we have on our fields, thereby keeping my Life Points safe, but since you didn't have any out, you took the full blast. Sorry, Sam, but Simorgh stays with me. And I believe you owe me a hundred bucks."

"NO!" Sam wailed slamming his head on the table. "I was so close to winning!"

"You gotta pay up, bro," said Nick.

"That's okay," said Natalya. "Sam learned his lesson, which is all the reward I'll need. You played a good game, Sammy. But you got a lot of mouth. See to it that you learn a little respect."

Natalya picked up her cards. The battlefield on the screens faded and returned to the logo of the card shop.

"Okay, you two," said Sergei, patting Yuri and Natalya's shoulders with his big hands. "Fun's over. Get back to work."

* * *

 **Part 3: The Banisher of the Light**

* * *

 **Mai**

* * *

The scolding hot water soothed the wounds on her back, an injury she received when she got slashed by the claws of a pesky fiend called Lisark (ATK/1300 DEF/1300), whom she hunted down and earned a large pouch of gold Star Chips. She bit her lip when she felt the wounds sting for a little bit. Serenity's arm suddenly came through the plastic curtain of her shower, holding onto a bottle with a glowing blue liquid.

"Ribbon finally made the potion," Serenity said. "It'll heal your scratches instantly so she tells me."

"Let's hope it works," said Mai, her voice reverberated in the tiled walls. "This stings worse than that sunburn I got last summer."

She attempted to reach for the bottle, but Serenity yanked it out of her way.

Mai rolled her eyes and slid her hands down her scalp. "What now?" she grumbled.

"Promise me you'll stop being so careless," Serenity ordered her. "Yuri is coming back soon. I want us all to be there and greet him when he comes back."

"Do you need the money or don't you?" Mai asked impatiently.

"Not so badly that you had to risk your life the way you did today," Serenity said through gritted teeth. She clasped her other hand tightly on her towel, still damp from her sitting in the hot tub overlooking the city below. "And the day before that and the day before that. It's foolish."

"We need money to fund both Yuri and that expedition of yours, don't we?" Mai said, rubbing her shoulder. "We need to start taking drastic action. You heard what Yugi said. Antilles and his party convinced the Senate to keep Yuri trapped in the other world until he learns how to Duel. You read the ESS Agent's report. His father doesn't give him a penny. He has to work for his cards, but he chooses to save his money for the bare necessities for school and for travel around that island. And when he does buy cards, he's out of luck. He never gets what he needs."

Serenity extended her arm. Mai swiped the bottle from her grip and poured the liquid on her hand. She rubbed it on her back, feeling an ice-cold briskness that magically healed her deep wounds in an instant. "Ah, White Mages. You gotta love 'em."

"I know what we have to do," said Serenity, sitting down on a red leather love seat. It was dark in the bathing chamber, save for the silvery blue light of the moons and the lamp in Mai's shower. Serenity could see her shadowy form behind the curtain. "And I think I have a card that can help him out."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mai asked. "Don't you dare ride south to use the Gates. Yugi and Pegasus don't want you meddling there. If they find out you used one, our plans to finance Yuri are sunk."

"You don't understand, Mai. That card is...special. Like Yuri was meant to have it. Yugi found it at his front door for a reason. It belongs to Yuri."

"Serenity, you're going to risk all the work we've done just to give Yuri a card? Is it that important?"

"Yes."

Mai sighed. "I hope you know what the hell you're doing, little lady. If you get caught, you could land us all in jail. And then how is Yuri going to get his money?" She turned the stall off. The last few drops dripped on the ground. "Can I have my towel, please?" Mai asked, reaching her hand through the curtain.

Serenity looked for the rung. She pulled the towel from it and handed it to Mai. She stepped out seconds later, fastening it tightly over her chest.

Her hair was soggy and mangled. Mai walked toward the mirror, flicking on a switch to turn on the lights outlining it. She picked up a golden brush and swept her hair.

"Don't screw this up, Serenity. Not when we're so close to helping Yuri come home. I know how much he means to you. He means a lot to all of us. We helped to raise him when he was a baby, so Joey, me, and Yugi and everyone else feel like his mommies and daddies. We all feel a great responsibility for him. And, we ALL made a promise to Rose and Gabe that we'd take care of him if anything happens. You tell me not to be reckless, yet look at you."

"I can do it, Mai. Trust me."

"I've been trusting you for years, Serenity," Mai said with a sigh. "Now, I'm starting to get worried. Whatever you do, don't screw up. I mean it."

"Of course," said Serenity.

"That's a good girl."

"BOO!" someone shouted.

Mai and Serenity jumped. The voice belonged to a man.

"Who the hell?" Mai shouted. "Hey! What's the big idea, you fucking pervert!"

The man stepped into the moonlight. He wore a clean tuxedo, a black masquerade mask with red gems shaped like teardrops, a black cape and a top hat with a rose tucked in it.

He chuckled, for it pleased him to see the two young women almost naked. "Sorry," he said, followed by another horrid chuckle. "Did I catch you ladies at a bad time?"

"What the hell do you want?" shouted Mai. "Get out of my apartment now!"

"Sure, just as soon as you hand over that card Yugi Muto plans on giving to our dear exiled prince."

"How do you know about that?" Serenity shouted.

"Master Marik knows all and see's all. He has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Marik," Mai said balling her fists. "I knew that bastard couldn't be trusted."

The masked man laughed. "Once in the shadows, you stay in the shadows. Just like you, Mai Valentine."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Mai shouted. "I'm not afraid of you. You can either leave the easy way or the hard way, chump!"

"I prefer the hard way," laughed the masked man, holding up his shadowy Duel Disk shaped like a crescent moon. "We Duel for it!"

Mai grunted and looked at Serenity. "Okay, hon, hand me my Duel Disk."

Serenity gasped. "Are you sure? Mai, he works for Marik. You know his goons always have nasty tricks up their sleeves."

"So what?" Mai said with a smirk. "Enough talk. The Duel Disk, chop! Chop!"

Serenity hurried to the dresser and picked up the harpy-shaped ring levitating on a magical stand of black glass. She gave Mai the ring at once. Mai slipped it on and transformed it into a Duel Disk. The bathing chamber was huge and domed with a rotunda, giving them enough space to summon monsters for a Duel.

"Nice," the masked man said, licking his lips, adoring the sight of Mai Dueling in nothing but a towel. He entertained the thought of summoning a powerful monster who could attack her with enough force to possibly blow it off her body.

 **LP 2000**

"I'll start first," he said drawing. "I summon Midnight Fiend in Attack Mode! And since we're playing at night, he gets a thirty percent increase in points thanks to the field power bonus. And that will do it for me."

He conjured a skinny, ill-begotten creature with skin the color of rotting flesh and crescent-shaped wings. Drool oozed from its mandibles and it wriggled its claws to flash them in the moonlight.

Serenity gasped and backed away at the sight of the hideous monster.

The masked man laughed at her. "Aww, is the little baby scared?"

 **ATK/800 + 240 = 1040**

 **DEF/600 + 180 = 780**

"What a weak start," Mai said. She tisked at the weak monster. "If you're the best Marik has to offer, then he should be no threat to us. And I'm about to show you what a big mistake it was thinking you can take on a lady and get an easy win. Gooooo Harpie Queen in Attack Mode!"

The scantily clad Harpie burst onto the field through a curtain of rose petals. Her teal-colored ponytail whipped through the air. Her brilliant, white wings glimmered in the silver light of the moons.

 **ATK/1900**

Mai declared her attack on the weak monster the masked man summoned. Harpie Queen flapped her wings and screeched, zooming towards Midnight Fiend. She slashed the creature across its thin neck, decapitating it.

Its body shattered and blasted the masked man with 860 points of damage. His Life Points plummeted to 1140.

"You pushover," laughed Mai. "You think you're a threat to anyone with monsters like that?"

The masked man chuckled. "The moonlight compliments your skin ever so beautifully," he moaned. "The shadows lust for your flesh again, Miss Mai."

Mai frowned. "Shut up and start your turn already!"

"With pleasure," the masked man said, drawing his card with his teeth. "I summon The White Magical Hat in Attack Mode!"

He summoned a gentleman wrapped in a white cape clasped to his a purple tuxedo. He wore a gold monocle and a white top hat and sported a bushy mustache of brown hair.

"You've got to be joking," said Mai. "You think that pathetic monster can take down my Harpie Queen?"

The masked man let out a high-pitched laugh that echoed across the bathing chamber. "No, he cannot take on your Harpie Queen in battle...but, he can take you down. White Magical Hat, kill the woman now while I find the card!"

"What!" Mai shouted.

"Did you honestly believe I'd let you keep the card in a little game of Duel Monsters?" sneered the masked man, drawing a black rapier studded with rubies from his cloak. "The card of House Delgado belongs to Master Marik, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop him."

White Magical Hat sprang into action. Mai quickly realized that the monster the masked man summoned was no Phantom or a Kaiba Corp hologram. It was real. She ducked out of the way in time. rolling to safety.

White Magical Hat smashed his cane on the ground with such strength, he created a crater on the white and black tiled floor. Serenity conjured fireballs with her palms and launched them at the White Magical Hat. He saw her amateur skills and laughed then performed a backflip to dodge the oncoming spells.

The masked man sped towards her. Serenity swerved left and right, evading the rapier as best she could until she was backed into a corner and could proceed no more. The masked man held up his arm, ready to cut her down. Suddenly, something coiled around his wrist and kept him from striking her down.

He smiled, realizing what it was that was holding him back. Mai used her towel like a whip and used it to bind his wrist and hold it back. Her nakedness was concealed by the shadows where she stood. She yanked the towel, pulling the man towards her. He lost his balance and tripped.

The White Magical Hat appeared behind Mai, but she heard him coming. She ducked her head to avoid being hit by his cane. In a flash, she tightened her towel and snapped it in the monster's face, knocking away his monocle.

White flashes burst in his eyes. Serenity, who found the time to dress into a pink hoodie, launched a fireball at his chest. Mai felt the heat burn her face as it flew over her. The fireball hit the White Magical Hat and burst into a thousand embers. He grunted and rolled to a stop. Mai wrapped her towel back on and used her knowledge of conjuration to summon her Harpie Lady.

The winged beauty screeched as she materialized into the world and flew in circles above the bathing chamber. She grabbed the White Magical Hat and tossed him at a nearby column, shattering it.

The masked man recovered from his fall. He reached for the rapier, but Serenity kicked it away. The rapier spun across the tiled path and plopped into a nearby pool. The masked man kicked himself back up and started throwing punches at Serenity.

Thankfully, her brother taught her the basics of hand-to-hand combat, skills he learned from the dark days of his youth hanging with gangs and other criminals to earn money for his family.

Serenity raised her fists and raised her arms each time she saw a punch rocketing towards her. She kicked. The masked man stepped back in a fraction of a second and resumed assaulting Serenity with a flurry of punches and lightning fast jabs, which she dodged beautifully. Mai and Harpie Lady came speeding towards him. He twirled away, missing Mai's punch and Harpie Lady's claw.

White Magical Hat came to the rescue ramming his cane into Harpie Lady's gut. White Magical Hat jumped up and kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her into the pool with a great splash.

The masked man laughed at the success of his monster. He then started jabbing at Mai. Mai blocked each punch with her arms and sidestepped to keep him guessing. Serenity came in, hoping to distract him with a fireball.

He was too fast for that, and kicked her palms, launching the fireball at the ceiling. He resumed going after Mai and felt so bold that he tugged on her towel a few times for a look. He almost got her, but Serenity kicked him on the shin.

"Bitch!" he shouted.

Mai smacked him in the jaw. The masked man kicked his legs up and he spun back up to his feet. Serenity attempted to kick him but he grabbed Serenity by the foot. He leaned his head to the left to look up her sweater and grinned. "Oooh, nice," he said.

"Ack! Pervert!" Serenity shouted, twirling to the right and using her other leg to smack the man across the face with a powerful kick.

He howled in agony and backed towards a nearby column, smashing into it. The White Magical Hat jumped to his defense, acting as a wall to shield his summoner.

"Enough is enough!" said Mai. She made complicated gestures with her hands until a razzle-dazzle rose-colored glyph formed over her palm, conjuring a rain of rose petals.

Harpie Lady suddenly rose out of the water with a Rose Whip in her hand. She flicked her wrist and sent the whip flying towards the White Magical Hat. It wrapped around his neck tightly like a noose. The thorns dug into his flesh causing trickles of blood to ooze from his wounds.

Harpie Lady screeched and flew up high, dragging the White Magical Hat in a deadly ride around the rotunda. He smashed into vases, columns, and statues, breaking his bones with each impact. His face turned purple and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was gone. Harpie Lady released him and he shattered.

She then wrapped her whip around his neck. Mai and Serenity took turns punching him and kicking him towards the balcony. Serenity leaped into the air and knocked him over the rail with a spinning kick.

The masked man screamed as he plummeted to the streets below. The Rose Whip snapped his neck a mere ten feet from the ground.

Mai and Serenity collapsed on the ground exhausted as Harpie Lady burst into a rain of rose petals. They both panted heavily and groaned. Mai pet the back of Serenity's head affectionately. "You okay?" she asked.

Serenity nodded. "I guess he wasn't so tough after all."

Mai laughed. "That's my girl. Do me a big favor, okay, hon."

"What is it?"

"Find the fastest damn horse you can and get that card to Yuri. I think he's in even more danger than we realized."

"I will," said Serenity. "And thanks to the gold you found, we can stop monster hunting and go on our quest."

"It's about time," chuckled Mai. "Yugi did his best to keep the Senate from causing any more damage, but I think even he's given up. He's already started to gather the princes for his alliance."

"And we need to find my artifact," said Serenity. She sat up and looked at the moons.

 _Hold on, Yuri. We're all with you. You're not alone. We'll get you home. I promised I would._

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

He couldn't let anyone find out. He just couldn't! He splashed water on his face repeatedly, praying that his efforts would dull the color of the dark bags underneath his eyes and relieve his heavy eyelids from the burden of sleepiness.

Dreaming again. What would Sergei and the others think of him? Surely they'd think he was crazy, especially having dreams about a the spikey-haired individual, Yami, who kept challenging this poor Prince character and beating him until he turned to dust.

There was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that the prince was him, but Yuri was sure that was not the case, and he forced his entire being to believe in that.

Being the king of another dimension? Real monsters? Magic? Living cartoon characters? There was no way. It was too ridiculous.

"Stupid," he said, splashing more water on his face and slapping his cheeks. He looked at his reflection. "Get a grip on yourself. Next thing you're going to be looking for Roger Rabbit."

There was a loud banging on the door. "Yuri!" Sergei shouted. "You've been in there for ten minutes. Finish whatever it is you are doing and get back to work at once."

"I'm sorry," Yuri muttered, trying to come up with an excuse. "Those scrambled eggs mom made me didn't go down so well."

He heard Natalya laughing, for she was close by and heard what he said. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in embarrassment. Sergei told her to get back to work and rapped on the door again. "Well, you have one minute to finish what you're doing in there and return to your duties, young man. And everything better be clean when you get out of there. If I so happen to see a shit smear on that toilet bowl I will personally tell Natalya to shit in your mother's fish pond. She'll do it, you know. She's a rebel."

"What!?" shouted Natalya. "I would never!"

Yuri splashed one last handful of water on his face, dried himself, and then walked outside into the storage room to pick up the latest shipment of figures. He heard Sergei's radio blasting Bryan Adam's _Everything I do_ song. That made his stomach feel ice cold. The song was used as a promo for an old Robin Hood movie when he was very young. He recalled all the dreams he had. They were all set in a strange medieval world. Castles, old villages, majestic forests, and people in old clothing.

That just made Yuri laugh. It reminded him of how foolish it was to think these dreams were anything more than just dreams. The middle ages were over and most importantly, monsters and magic did not exist. He looked around at the stockroom, examining all the logos on the boxes. He stopped and listening to the sound of the hanging lamps on the ceiling humming. Electricity. Modern technology. Normalcy. He was just Yuri and this was his home. That was that.

Natalya was leaning against the wall checking her phone, waiting for Yuri. She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Feel better?" she asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Shut up," Yuri mumbled, picking up the boxes of Anime figures. "What are you looking at?"

"Patty," laughed Natalya. "She's been hinting a special surprise to her followers on her eighteenth next week."

"Oh, gee, I wonder what it could be," Yuri said, checking his phone to see Patty's update. She was clad in a Misty cosplay, looking innocent and sweet as she held her stuffed Pokemon in her arms. Natalya swiped her phone to go to the next image, this time it was Patty in a tank top and denim jeans cut so short, they looked like panties. "That girl is going to run into trouble one of these days," he said.

"Oh, don't be such a pain in her butt," said Natalya, putting her phone away. "Let the girl have some fun."

"You haven't been here for too long," said Yuri. "You don't know Patty like I do. Sergei chipped in to get her out of jail because we let her 'have some fun'. Eighteen is a dangerous age for girls like her. They think they can do anything now because they're adults. And the RAPTOR is on the news excavating a dead body from the harbor."

"I had no idea it was that bad," Natalya said, pocketing her phone. "What did she do?"

"Party late on school nights, fabricated fake ID's to get into the clubs, attending yacht parties where rowdy monkeys would use her as a plaything That kind of stuff. And we can add petty theft to that list as well."

"She's a bad girl?" Natalya said scratching her chin. "Funny, she didn't strike me as being that kind of person."

"My friends and I have done what we could to keep her straight," Yuri explained, leading her down the hall to the store. "But this whole lewd cosplay scene she's been playing out is making me uncomfortable."

Natalya laughed and lightly elbowed him on the arm. "Come on, Yuri. Patty is a sexy girl. You know you like her content."

"I won't lie, I do," Yuri said nervously. "It's the kind of attention she attracts that scares me. This is how it starts, Nattie. First she poses in raunchy cosplay, then its her underwear...scratch that, she already did that last week in a twerking video she posted. Man, then it's nudes. After that, it wouldn't surprise me if she started doing amateur porn."

"Yuri!" Natalya almost shouted. "I'm VERY disappointed in you. How could you think of your friend in such a way?"

"You think I'm happy making conclusions like that? No, of course not! But when you see the ones you love hang out with certain types of people, go to stupid parties, and act a certain way, what else are you supposed to do?"

"Grow up, will you?" Natalya said, holding open the door for him. "What a stupid way to think. Not to mention dangerous - to both you and to Patty."

"Sorry," Yuri said sadly.

"EEEK!" someone at one of the Duel Tables shouted. It was Patty.

The Duel Screen showed a monk called Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer spin his staff and destroy her Zera the Mant with ease. Patty's cards dropped out of her limp fingers. Even though he couldn't see her expression, Yuri could hear her babbling and even sniffling.

"And that's that," said a young man, clad in an indigo and gold uniform, showing all in the shop that he was a student from the elite Phobos Academy. "You didn't pose much a challenge. I knew all that talk about you was just crap. It goes to show that those followers are more in love with your ass than your Dueling skills. But I'm not surprised you were so mediocre."

"I...I lost?" Patty breathed. "But...but how? I didn't even get a chance to play my best cards."

The young man chuckled and slid his fingers through his thick, light brown hair. His thick bangs bounced over his forehead. "You lost babe. I won fair and square. Now, it's time to hand over my prize."

"Here," Patty said, handing him an ultra-rare spell called United We Stand.

"Excellent," the lad said, swiping the card from her fingers. "It makes me wonder how cards like theses can find their way to such insignificant specks."

"What was that?" Patty growled, grinding her teeth and clenching her fists in anger.

"Nothing," said the lad. "Tell me, is there anyone here worthy of my talents. I grow weary of you, Patty. Do the world of Duel Monsters a favor and just throw your deck away. Stick to showing off your bubble butt to drooling mongrels. It's the only thing you're good at."

"Now wait just a second!" Natalya said hurrying to the table. "Just what is going on here, Floyd? Don't you have anywhere better to be? A garbage dump perhaps or thousands of feet beneath the sea and away from humankind?"

"Natalya," said Floyd. "I'm surprised to see you working here."

"You know this creep, Nattie?" Patty asked, picking up her cards.

"Sadly, I do. He's Floyd Patterson, captain of the Phobos Academy Duel Monsters Team. His skills are top notch, but his attitude is total garbage. But as far as I'm concerned, that card belongs to Patty. Give it back to her right now!"

"No can do, babe,"Floyd said, tauntingly waving the card in between his fingers. "Patty put it up for grabs; those were the terms of our game. I won, she lost. The Card is mine."

"Then I'll play you for it!" Natalya dug into the pouch in her apron. She held up her deck.

"You wish to play?" Floyd chuckled. "Very well, but you must put that Simorgh bird on the line."

"Natalya, don't do it!" Patty urged her. "Not for me. Like you said, he's good. He didn't even let me play my Zera the Mant. Don't worry about United We Stand, I can just find another one."

"No you can't," Natalya said with a smile. "You put up a lot of good cards and a handful of cash to get it from Parker. Please, let me win it back for you."

"I can find another one!" Patty continued to argue. "But you won't find another Simorgh. Natalya, that card is special to you. It's a keepsake from your grandmother. I won't stand to see you lose it to this creep."

"Are we going to play, or what?" Natalya asked Floyd, feeling insulted that Patty would think she would lose to the arrogant boy. "United We Stand for my Simorgh."

"Nattie!"

"It's a deal," said Floyd. "Sit down. Let's play."

 **LP 2000**

"I'll begin first," Natalya announced. She drew. "I set a card face-down and summon Tukuhee in Attack Mode."

She placed her card on the sensor. The screen beside her displayed the large brown bird monster flapping its wings in the ancient Colosseum.

 **ATK/1450**

She continued her turn. "Then I equip him with Follow Wind, which increases his attack and defense by three-hundred points. But I'm not done yet, for I use the Field Spell, Mountain. This will increase my Winged-Beast's attack points by another two-hundred points."

 **ATK/1950**

"I end my turn."

"My turn," Floyd grinned as he drew. "I set a monster face-down. That ends my turn."

"Playing chicken are we?" Natalya taunted.

Patty bit her lip. It was unwise for Natalya to be so overconfident. She made the same mistake before and it cost her dearly. She chose not to say anything to Natalya so as not to rile her.

Natalya drew. "I summon Faith Bird!"

She called on her blue-feathered falcon with a long graceful tail and brilliant white claws.

 **ATK/1500 + 200 = 1700 ATK**

Natalya attacked with Tukuhee first. The bird screeched and soared into the air, flying high over the Colosseum. Like a jet plane, it roared as it zoomed through the ice-cold mountain air. It extended its claws. They flashed in the dim sunlight. It approached Floyd's face-down monster. The monster was flipped up.

A man wearing orange robes with an ornate blue shoulder cape and matching hat rose out of the ground.

 **Banisher of the Light**

 **ATK/100 DEF/2000**

 **LV 3**

He held out his palm and created a divine-looking arcane glyph with animated rings and flowing runes written in an ancient language. Tukuhee ran into the barrier and was knocked back. It screeched and then landed flat on its back when it hit the ground with a thud.

Natalya stuttered when she saw the battle taking place on screen. She lost a mere 50 Life Points, but the nasty look and obnoxious chuckle coming from Floyd made her feel like she lost 10,000 points of damage.

Floyd rudely declared his turn. He slowly slid the top card off his deck, chuckling at Natalya's misfortune. "I summon a monster face-down and set this card on my back board. Your move."

Natalya was nervous at this point. Another face-down monster. She started feeling sweat moistening her under arms. Floyd didn't seem to care if he was attacked or not. What if he wanted her to attack. What if he didn't? What if he was just playing with her emotions. She batted her eyelashes nervously. Losing to him was bad enough, but to know her grandmother's keepsake card was just unacceptable.

Patty was right, she thought to herself. Accepting Floyd's terms was a big mistake. At this point, she would rather deal with his taunting than lose her card. But it was too late now. Forfeiting was still a loss.

She decided to gamble and attacked the face-down monster. This time, Faith Bird was attacking. It screeched and looked like a turquoise blur in the air. It finally struck the face-down monster, which was revealed to be a Needle Worm.

"Allow me to explain what my little friend does," said Floyd. "And hold on tight because his effect is gonna 'bug' you." He laughed at his lame humor. "Needle Worm when flipped forces you to discard the top five cards of your deck. But here's were my Banisher of the Light comes to play. So long as he's out on the field, all cards are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. So those cards you have to discard are removed from the game. Go on."

Natalya did as she was told. She gasped. Simorgh was one of the cards. He was banished and there was nothing she could do to bring him back to the game. Just like that, Floyd prevented her from using her best monster. Was it a premonition of things to come? Was she really going to lose her prized monster?

"My turn," Floyd said laughing. "So much for your over-sized chicken, eh? And without him, there's nothing you can do to stop me. I use the spell, Card Destruction. We now discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards we previously held."

Natalya gulped. Her hand only had two cards, so she could only draw two cards. But Floyd still had a full hand pretty much. He had more cards than Natalya did, giving him an advantage over her.

He held up his next card mockingly. "Now, I use the trap card flip up my face-down card, Ultimate Offering. Now we summon more monsters at the cost of five-hundred points per creature. I'll set this monster face-down and offer up five-hundred of my points to set these extra card. Now, I play the Spell Card, Delinquent Duo. At the cost of one thousand of my Life Points, I can select a card in your hand and discard it. Or in this case, banish it, thanks to Banisher of the Light. Oh, Skull Red Bird. Good card; too bad you can't use it anymore. Ah, but my spell has another effect. If you have more cards in your hand, you have to select a card to discard. And since you only have one card, you don't have much of a choice."

Natalya sighed and sent her Queen Bird away. She bit her lip and tightened every muscle in her body to keep herself from shedding any tears and giving this bully any more pleasure.

"You're in the lead now, Natalya. Silly me. Oh, wait! Never mind, I'm going to get those points back with this card, Poison of the Old Man. This lets me choose to either regain my points or take points from you. I'm choosing to increase my Life Points. Now I gain twelve-hundred Life Points."

Natalya wrinkled her nose. Her toes curled in her shoes and her fingers trembled. He was starting to annoy her. Mind games, this she knew. He was messing with her to make her emotional and do whatever it took to take him down. Sadly, it was working. She could not bear to listen to him trash talking her and belittling her cards. And most of all, she could not bear to lose her keepsake. _What was I thinking_?

She attacked. "NO!" shouted Patty. But it was too late. Tuckuhee attacked, soaring towards the face-down monster.

Another Needle Worm. Another five cards were banished from the game. She was too scared to attack the other face-down monster and ended her turn.

Floyd continued using cards to damage Natalya's deck, picking it apart piece by piece until she had nothing left.

"No," she moaned. "I lost."

"That you did," he laughed, picking up his cards. He held up his prized Banisher of the Light Card. "You were worse than the last one. Patty at least did damage to me. Now, a deal is a deal. Fork over your rarest card now."

"Natalya don't do it," Yuri said, running towards the table. "That card is..."

"No, Yuri," Natalya sniffled. "My grandmother taught me to honor my word. No matter what. And that's just what I'm going to do."

She handed Floyd the card. He quickly swiped it from her fingers.

"Give it back!" shouted Patty. "You don't need that card in your deck. You don't even run Winged-Beasts."

"My deck?" Floyd laughed. "This bloody chicken doesn't deserve a spot in my deck. But don't worry, maybe he'll serve as a coaster for my drink."

Natalya's nails dug into her palms.

Patty slammed both fists on the table. "If I so much as see a wrinkle on that card I'll..."

"Patty, stop!" Natalya said, head still down on the table. "Don't do anything reckless. Just stop."

"You won't get away with this!" Yuri shouted.

Floyd slid his fingers through his silky brown hair. A few locks bounced over his forehead. "You sound like a cheese ball Saturday morning character." He examined Yuri's glowing green eye. "Ah," he said nodding. "You're the Prince of Aquarius. Word on the street is your Black Dragon Jungle King is the rarest card in your deck."

"That's right," said Yuri. "You want it? Then you'll have to Duel me for it. I win, you give BOTH Patty and Natalya's cards back. I lose, you can have Jungle King."

"Sure, nothing will please me more than defeating the son of Jacob Montgomery. And winning your Black Dragon Jungle King will be a great pleasure."

"Fine," Yuri said, crossing his arms. "But, I don't have my deck on me right now, and I'm working all week. So why don't we schedule our match for this weekend? Sunday sound good?"

"Actually, that's a perfect time to face me," Floyd said, stuffing his two prizes into his breast pocket. "There's an new place to Duel over on Nefeli Island. It'll be completed on Saturday. We will have our Duel there. I sure hope you're ready."

"I'll beat you alright," Yuri growled, narrowing his eyes. "Now get the hell out of my uncle's store. You're not welcome here anymore."

Floyd scoffed, stood up, and put on his backpack. "Not that it matters to me. Once the new Dueling Grounds are complete, this dump will be obsolete. Smell ya later, losers. And you enjoy your Black Dragon Jungle King while you can, Yuri."

He got waved at them and stepped out the door.

Patty placed her hand on Yuri's shoulder. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Yuri. That Black Dragon Jungle King is the strongest monster you have. Please, don't do this."

"I'm going to whether you like it or not, Patty. Don't talk me out of it."

"Yuri, don't," Natalya sobbed, wiping tears from her eyes. "You saw what he did to me. I don't want the same thing happening to you. Don't do this. Please."

"I'll find a way to do it," said Yuri. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. I'll get your cards back, girls. Don't you worry."

"Oooo," hooted Patty. "You hear that, Nattie? We've got ourselves a knight in shining armor here."

Yuri froze. Just mentioning the word 'knight' triggered the memory of his dreams again. Natalya's laughing made them go away. "I suppose we do," she said. "I believe in you, Yuri. And thank you."

* * *

When the last customer left and the shop was vacuumed and wiped clean of dust, it was time for Yuri to clock out. He put his apron away and then said goodbye to Sergei.

By the time he walked out the sun had gone down behind the Atlantic. The street lights turned on illuminating the dark sidewalks and roads of Aquarius.

It seemed rather scary, what with the reports of hooded goons vanishing into the shadows, but Yuri had a remedy to make his walk home a lot easier. He took out his phone and put on his black beats trimmed with lime green neon lights.

As he walked home, he listened to Benny Mardones' _Into the Nigh_ t. If there was one thing Yuri loved more than anything in the world, it was walking home from work, traversing from island to island while listening to songs from the 80's and the 90's. The stars were starting to twinkle overhead as if lighting his way home.

He felt no need to rush home and found a bench to lay on so he could listen to his music, enjoy the scenic ocean view, and wonder if he was going to have another Prince Daveed dream again. He got a text from his mother, asking him to buy a tub of ice cream on the way home to serve after dinner. He stopped into a nearby drug store and found what he needed.

Yuri walked past the park and heard little children's voices from deep in the park calling out monster names. He knew they were just Dueling. He leaned on a railing over the park to see the action, but there was not one Duel going on.

A whole bunch of them were taking place. Kids of all ages were trading cards, Dueling and having lunch, ordering burgers, hot dogs and ice cream from the stands in the park. There were flat screen televisions near the eating areas so the kids could watch the 3D battles going on as they ate.

Duel Monster Cards had microchips inside of them, and when played on special table tops, the monster was displayed on the screens. Yuri smiled and leaned on the rusty black iron rail to watch the games taking place below.

"Okay now I summon my Seismic Crasher!" shouted a boy in a black baseball cap. The warrior appeared on the screen making the boy quite confident. Their friends cheered and jumped seeing the monsters on the liquid-crystal display next to the Dueling table. Seismic Crasher did battle with another boy's Musician King, a guitar-wielding spellcaster who used music as his weapon of choice.

Duelists of all ages ran around in excitement, looking for opponents to Duel and people to trade cards with. Underneath a willow tree perched by a pond, Yuri spotted a few boys from the elementary school getting ready for a Duel.

"There's no way you can win this time, Eddie. I bought a lot of cards this week and made my deck super strong!"

The other kids oohed and ahhed.

"If you think you can beat me with your 'new cards', Tim? I say we have a match!"

Yuri smirked watching them march to an open field. The screens turned on making them look like they were playing in a meadow and they were off.

Vendors selling booster packs, clothing and snacks yelled out their wares. Meanwhile, the Duel Screens displayed dragons as they took off into the sky blasting away other monsters.

Yuri gave a chuckle when he listened to the hooting and whistling of glee when beautiful female monsters like G.B Hunter and Gemini Elf were summoned.

"Hey, Yuri!" someone called out. Yuri saw Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Patty on the other side of the street under the light of the lamp waiting for the cars to pass.

When the cars stopped rolling by they all sprinted towards their friend.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," Yuri said happily. "I got your text, Patty, why did you want me to come here?"

"Just to hang out," said Patty. "It's kind of hard not seeing you as often, Yuri."

"Yeah," said Nick. "We were hoping to see you sometime, what with you working at the shop now. We have to hang out a little more what with us finishing school."

"Wow," said Patty. "I can't believe we graduate this year. We're on our way to college."

"Damn, already?" Tyson said rubbing his cheek. "I remember us playing at the park pretending to be knights. Pretty soon we'll be going to different universities."

"Don't fret about it, big guy," said Yuri. "It's still the second month of the school year. There's still plenty of time for us to see each other before then."

"What's with the ice cream?" Tyson asked. Yuri looked down at the bag.

"Oh, this?" Yuri answered. "These are some treats for dessert. Where's Sam? Did he go home?"

"Yeah, Consuelo picked him up," Patty replied. "And a good thing too. I was just about ready to toss him into the sea. He asked if we wanted to play basketball right after we left the shop. We did, but it was a quick game thanks to Tyson's keen eyes. Turns out, Sam only wanted me to play so he could look up my skirt as I made my shots."

"What a creep," said Carter. "Nick, you outta do something about that kid, man."

Nick shrugged. "Boys will be boys. What are you gonna do?"

Patty rolled her eyes. "What do you think, Yuri? Should Sam stop hanging out with us? This is getting way out of hand. Yuri? Yuri?"

"Basketball _goood_ ," Yuri muttered.

"What are you thinking, Yuri?" Patty sneered.

"Nothing," said Yuri. "How's Natalya doing?"

Patty shrugged. "She stopped crying after a while. But she remains hopeful that you can beat Floyd this weekend. Are you sure you're up for the task, Yuri. Floyd looks way out of your league."

Yuri frowned and crossed his arms. "I said I can, and I will. Come on, let's check out the park. I heard they've got some new stuff down there."

"He's right," said Nick. "Let see what they got."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tyson said rubbing his hands together. "Gonna get me some new cards!"

Yuri followed his friends down concrete steps into the park. There were lamps on the sides of the steps lighting the way.

"Hey wait for me!" called Carter.

"Some things never change," Patty said shaking her head.

Children scurried around with excitement, and young adults sat under the trees trading cards or having a snack. There was a song playing on one of the television screens next to the card stand.

It was the latest song of the beautiful pop singer: Crystal Anderson; a blonde girl with stunning heterochromia eyes and a smile that could melt one's soul.

Nick and Tyson were staring at the screen mesmerized by her beauty and her rich and sugary sweet voice as she sang her cheerful love song at the beach, shaking her hips and smiling at the camera. The words came out of her mouth like a whisper just making her look even cuter.

"Ah," breathed Tyson.

"Beautiful," whispered Nick. "One day my Dueling skills are going to be so good, I'll impress her!"

"Will you guys get a grip?" groaned Patty. "She's just another no-talent pop singer."

"I beg to disagree," said Yuri, his cheeks turning red. "She's a cut above the other artists. Unlike them, she can actually sing, and she sings about beautiful things."

"No talent!" barked Nick. "She's the heir to the Anderson fortune, can sing like a goddess and she's the current United States champion!"

"Is that so?" said Patty, raising an eyebrow with disbelief.

"You don't follow pro-Dueling do you?" asked Tyson, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"I'm more concerned with my art." Patty crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that I'm gloating or anything. I want to make cards more than I want to play them."

"You hope to work for Phobos Corp as a card designer?" Carter asked, biting into a sandwich he just bought with the last of his money. "That's sweet."

"Oh, hey!" said Nick. He ran for a stand that was selling rare cards. Tyson, Patty, and Carter followed. Yuri stayed behind watching Crystal sing her song.

"Oh, Yuri, not you too!" snapped Patty.

"Oh…coming," Yuri said following her.

Nick was drooling over the cards. Their colorful foil sparkled in the lights of the black iron street lamps. "Look at the power on this guy!" He said pointing to a ritual monster called Super War Lion. "My deck could use a powerhouse like him. I'll take it."

"Uh, you might want to do a rain check on that Nick," Patty said pointing out the price.

"Fifteen dollars!" Nick cried out. "That's robbery."

"Plus his ritual card," Carter said pointing at the Spell Card needed to summon the lion.

"Aw no!" Nick cried. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a dollar. "How much do you have?" he asked his friends.

Tyson reached into his pocket, taking out all the money he carried. He only had three dollars, as he already spent most of what he had on a water-based structure deck for Carter.

Carter only had one dollar, but he was secretly carrying two hundred in emergency money in his back pocket.

Patty scoffed and hitched up her skirt doing curtsy as a gesture to show she had nothing. Yuri shrugged, for he spent all the money he had buying ice cream for his mother's birthday party. That was the last he had of last week's paycheck.

"Five!" Nick groaned. "Not even close."

"You can afford one booster pack," said Tyson.

"Guess you're right," said Nick. "I'll take one pack, please."

"Come on, Nick," said Yuri. "Just keep saving money for your Xbox and to help with Consuelo. We shouldn't spend money on cards anymore; we're too old for this man."

"We're never too old for Duel Monsters," said Nick, taking his pack from the cashier's hand. "I can't spend enough. I've got to beef up my deck so I can Duel in the pro leagues."

"There are no guarantees," Yuri said, shaking his head. He admired Nick's determination, though.

"Yeah, you'd first have to prove yourself in the independent circuits," said Tyson. "And even then, like Yuri said, there's no guarantee big players like the WDF (World Dueling Federation) or Dragonfire will find you. You'd be stuck in the independents for years, maybe forever; and they only pay like fifteen hundred a month."

"Not enough to pay rent man," said Yuri.

"Maybe you guys forgot, I'm good."

"You're sixteen and forty," said Patty. "Not the best ratio."

"Do you guys have anything better to do than to walk all over my hopes and dreams?"

"We're not trying to keep you down man," said Yuri. "It's just the reality of life. Things don't always go as planned for some of us. Why don't you just go to college and get associates so you could at least make a comfortable living? You can't base your life on Duel Monsters alone."

"Easy for you to say," pouted Nick. "You live with the richest man in the country."

Patty scoffed. "But he doesn't leech off his father. Yuri still goes out and works. Don't take Yuri's fortune as an excuse for your miserable life, Nick."

"Oh no, bro, your ice cream," said Carter.

Yuri looked at the bag and saw some of it ooze out of the box all over the plastic bag.

"Damn!" he cursed and quickly ran.

"Where are you going?" Nick called out.

Yuri held out his arm as he continued to run from the park. "I've got to get this back to Paula! See you guys at school!"

He heard his friends call out their goodbyes. He climbed up the steps and disappeared around the next corner.

* * *

 **Patty**

* * *

She stood by the fountain, watching as Nick, Tyson, and Carter waved goodbye and went back to their islands. When they were out of the light of the street lamps, Patty gave a heavy sigh and made her way to the docks.

How fast the years have gone by, she thought. How fast. It seemed like only yesterday that she and Yuri met those three in the fourth grade. Now...now they were seniors. And all three of them had aspirations and goals of their own that they would follow.

Despite the wisecracks that they tossed at one another and their troubled pasts, they had developed quite the friendship. And it hurt her deeply to know they would soon go their separate ways.

Tyson, being the son of the owner of a five-star chef, would soon inherit his father's empire and he was going to New York to learn to be a chef at his father's culinary academy. Carter had aspirations of joining the Aquarian Navy and fly in the new F-35's that were recently purchased by RAPTOR.

Nick, well, Patty had her doubts, but she knew Nick long enough to know that if he wanted something, he would work his damnedest to get it. And what he wanted more than anything right now was to be a professional Duelist. If he were to accomplish such a goal, he would go around the world in the WDF.

And Yuri. He was the only thing on her mind. What was to become of him? She looked up at Phobos Tower, dominating everything on the islands. To think he would soon be up there sitting in that office high above the clouds. Would she ever see him again?

"Stupid," she muttered. "I can't have feelings for him. It's just not meant to be. What would Yuri want with a girl like me?"

She started to worry. He would inherit the Phobos Empire at a young age. Regardless of his glowing green eye, there were some girls in the school that found Yuri sexy and his glowing eye added more mystery to him, which they found quite irresistible. To say nothing of how he developed his body.

She heard rumors that he fought in underground fight clubs in their freshman and senior year. And with muscles like the ones he had, she started to think the rumors were true.

She shook her head. "No," she said to herself, biting her lip. "No, no, no. Not after what happened last time."

Patty walked to the docks and purchased a ticket to the Ferris Wheel, which lit up the night and the glossy, black waters of the Atlantic in its beautiful rainbow-colored neon. And she would sit there for an hour, as she did every night to reflect on the day's events.

But most of all, she would think of Yuri and wonder if she and he could really share something special with one another. Her doubt would always win.

"If I don't want him...then why am I so worried someone else will take him?" she whispered, staring out into the ocean. She spotted RAPTOR patrol boats zooming through the water and one the floating guard towers far off in the distance that formed the protective triangle-shaped perimeter around the islands.

Anyways, Yuri was young and very rich. The richest boy in the world his father would often boast. And it was true, with a multi-trillion dollar inheritance in the future, who could argue with those words? The girls would be flocking at his doorstep and for as long as she could remember, Yuri was a boy who was desperate for a girlfriend. She wanted to take that to her advantage.

"We'll see," she whispered, now looking at the city. "Yuri. You're one weird dude, but I know with all my heart, you're going to grow into a man of great importance.

Little did she know - as she was saying those words - far away in another world. There was a beautiful crown being polished deep in the vaults of the Spire of the Kings. A crown that would soon find it's resting place on his brow.

* * *

 **Lore**

* * *

 **The Islands of Aquarius**

* * *

 **Phobos Island: Home of Aquarius's top earners and the center of the island chain. The 1000 ft Phobos Tri-Towers dominate the other islands. The island is nearly the size of Manhattan and is beautifully adorned with natural environments, plaza-sized aquariums, and a skyscraper known as the Bustamante Building, which stands a few feet higher than the Burj Khalifa and doubles as a waterfall that falls into a grand lake with fountains that shoot water hundreds of feet into the air. On its own, not too far from the center, are the small chains known as Eden Island and Sapphire Island.**

 **Nefeli Island: A recreational island where the students of Phobos Academy, St. Augustus Senior High School and mostly go to relax after a long day of lessons. The world famous Ivory Clocktower rules from its spot at the top of Athennia Hill, overlooking the island like a castle fit for a king.**

 **There are golden beaches, forests of tropical ponds, and the Duel Dome where Duelists can play the game of Duel Monsters with an interesting twist. Nefeli island has its own small chain of three islands branching off of it consisting of Enron, an industrial zone where ships come to unload and load cargo. Azalea, which houses a vast collection of animals for its safari; and Martin island, which is home to high-end neighborhoods and the little town of Paradiso Prima.**

 **Gondolin Island i** **s where the elite Phobos Academy resides. The school grooms its students to become future entrepreneurs, leaders, and Duelists. The RAPTOR security forces have their base of operations at the harbor to the south of the island.**

 **Then Alejandra Island and finally** **Mobius Island which house the citizens of Aquarius. At the edge of Mobius island, is the city of Los Angeles Rojas, a city constructed by junk and parts of old boats that illegal citizens, dubbed stowaways used to sail to Aquarius and live a new life.**


	5. Roaring Black Tyranno

_**Bakura's Report**_

* * *

 _ **Though he has made some sort of a family with the likes of Pamela, Nicholas, Tyson, and Carter, Yuri's true companionship lies with two youngsters by the name of Crystal and Ren. These two youths have been by his side since the day they were very young. I find these two individuals highly interesting. When these three are together, there is a grand radiance that causes the darkness within me to shutter and grow ill.**_

 _ **Crystal Anderson. Crystal is a girl who...tragically lost her father just a year after she was born in an oil rig explosion. She is a girl of great beauty and splendor, and of great skill, wielding the most powerful and rarest dragons in all Duel Monsters, earning her the name of Queen of Dragons.**_

 _ **Though her love for Yuri is great, she is the one who is furthest away from Yuri for a great deal many reasons.**_

 _ **One) She is what these people call a 'Pop' Singer. She is known all over the world and the city goes through great lengths to promote her music and her products. After following her for some time, I've learned she takes her academics very, very seriously, dedicating most - if not all - of her free time to her studies. When she's not preparing for an exam, she's working and working, always on the run.**_

 _ **Two) Her life is under control of the island's mafia, a very violent but well orchestrated criminal organization operating in the underground world of the city. As I write this, she is dating the young man who had Yuri beaten to a pulp; and forced me to call upon the Paradox Brothers to train him in hand-to-hand combat, although those skills have faded since his Duel with the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.**_ _ **Yuri's Duel with the Spirit was not the only magic behind the cleansing of all that I have taught him. The girl's love for him had a hand in that as well.**_

 _ **Curious**_ _ **or, curiousor.**_

 _ **I look into her a little more meticulously. My interest in the girl has been piqued to say the least. It seems that the main ladies in Yuri's life have strong ties to each side of the spectrum here. Pamela -or Patty- her heart is shrouded in supreme darkness. But Crystal...her heart showers all with a radiant light.**_

 _ **And Ren...well...Ren is a rather difficult one. Very difficult. Curiously, he and his family just appeared out of nowhere. They both met when Yuri was still living in the orphanage. For a moment, those two were inseparable but upon turning sixteen, Ren frequently started vanishing for long periods of time. He even dropped out of school, which is odd considering he is one of the top students in his class. Someone or something is tearing him away from his friends and his studies. I have a hunch as to 'who' this someone might be. If my hypothesis proves correct, we may have a problem here.**_

 _ **The bond in their hearts is a powerful one. Something I haven't felt since my battles with Yugi and his pitiful band. If I let Yuri linger in so much light, I will lose my grip on him, and all these years manipulating him would have been all for naught.**_

* * *

 _ **Part 1:**_ _ **Roaring Black Tyranno**_

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

After another long day at work, Yuri wearily made his way downstairs to the basement and into his room so he could shower and dress into his pajamas. When his sore muscles touched his soft mattress and the warmth and crispness of his white sheets; his body surrendered to sleep. Little did he know he was being watched by a figure lurking in the shadows.

The figure removed her hood to reveal Serenity Wheeler. She never told anyone, but from time to time she would enter the D.D Gates and check on Yuri; watching him grow and making sure he was safe. Now and then she would slip him all sorts of gifts from candy to little toys and even cards. She could not believe he was now a young man.

"Little Daveed," she said in a whisper as soft as the wind. A wide grin on her face, as this was the closest she had ever been to the boy in all these years. "Or is it Yuri now?" She said approaching his bed. Her boots enchanted by a stealth spell, completely muffling her footsteps. She sat at the foot of his bed and stared at Yuri as he slept.

"It's almost time for you to come home," she said rubbing his shoulders.

To touch him sent a chill down her spine. It had been forever since she felt Yuri. She found it almost hard to believe this boy was the baby she held in her arms so many years ago.

"But something tells me your road back to our world will have many difficult challenges," she continued. "So I've brought you a companion to accompany you on your journey."

She took a card out of one of the pockets on her coat.

"I know how much you love these monsters. Yugi tells me this is the perfect card for you. He said he felt it in his heart that this creature belongs to you."

Serenity got up from the bed and walked to his night table where his deck stood. She carefully slipped the card inside. "I'll see you again soon," she said leaning forward towards him. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you."

She kissed his forehead then got up placing her hood over her head. She turned to get one last glance at him before vanishing back into the darkness.

* * *

Yuri lay on a marble bench listening to music on his expensive headphones. The bench was perched on a small hill overlooking the aquatic garden paradise in the front yard which was his mother's prized possession, having nearly worked two years to make it the paradise that it was. She said she had hoped to make it resemble the Garden of Eden from the Book of Genesis in the bible. She did not fail in that aspect, for the garden turned to be one of Yuri's favorite places to go when he wanted to relax and forget about his troubles with school.

Yuri opened his right eye; the left closed shut to block out the sun's rays. He looked around and thought his mother did a wonderful job with the garden. Rocky waterfalls, forests of palm trees, colorful flowers and a pond with a fountain and underwater lights.

As he gazed at the koi in the pond, Yuri began having memories of a man with spiky pink hair who was looking down at him with a bright smile on his face. Was it a dream? Yuri wished he could make that assessment, but the image in his head felt more like a memory than a dream even though the spiky-haired man was a cartoon character.

Soon both his thoughts and the silence of the afternoon was suddenly broken by the crunching of gravel from the driveway. A jet-black Lamborghini Murcielago arrived, parking right behind Mr. Montgomery's car. Thank goodness, Yuri thought to himself as the door opened.

The door raised open. Out of the expensive vehicle emerged a young, blonde-haired beauty stepping into the tropical sunlight like a Greek goddess. She graced Yuri with a beautiful smile as she finally came out of the car. Her skin was almost tan in color as if kissed by the sun's fiery lips. This was no doubt the cause of her always spending her free time bathing in the beaches of Aquarius. Her skin had not a bump and shone brightly in the sunlight like a mirror from the suntan lotion she had applied earlier.

Her face was delicate and heart-shaped. Her lips, naturally red, were covered with glittery lipstick. What Yuri loved about the girl approaching him were her eyes. She was born with a condition called _Heterochromia Iridium_ meaning her eyes had different colors. One eye was baby blue, and the other was bright green.

A pendant Yuri gave her was around her thin neck, and there was a jeweled hairpin in the shape of a butterfly on the left part of her hair. She wore a short white summer dress flapping in the wind against her thighs.

Crystal Anderson, the girl Yuri's friends observed in the music video at the Dueling Fields the night before, and a dear friend of his since kindergarten.

She stood over him, smiling until her lips parted like a curtain and her snowy-white teeth could be seen. Her hair, the crisp color of champagne, went down in sensuous curls down her back and blew gently in the salty ocean breeze creating a sort of halo behind her. A sweet, citrusy smell wafted from it, and the breeze carried the smell to Yuri's nose further exciting him.

The old friends just looked at each other and kept silent, both of them waiting for someone to say something and break the silence. Still smiling, Crystal tilted her head to the left and giggled. Yuri felt his insides grow ice cold just looking at her. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Say something, silly," Crystal finally said. "A hello would be greatly appreciated right now."

Yuri sat up and removed his headphones. "You're back from Monaco so soon," he croaked. "I was not expecting you home until after my birthday."

Crystal stepped forward. She leaned down and kissed his forehead just to make him go red, something she found awfully cute. "I wouldn't miss your eighteenth birthday, Yuri. We've got to celebrate! I have so many ideas for what we can do."

"You do?"

"Of course, I want to throw a party for you. It's not every day someone turns eighteen."

Yuri smirked and let out a soft chuckle. "So you came back to throw me a party, eh?"

"Oh, well, yeah," Crystal said leaning against her car. "And it's a beautiful day today. I was wondering if you'd like to head to town with me and, you know, hang out."

"I have time," said Yuri.

Just then a McLaren P1 sped into the driveway. When the car stopped, the door immediately opened revealing Yuri's best friend and neighbor: Ren Kakihara. At twenty-one years old, Ren was the oldest, and for that, he was looked upon as the older brother of the trio.

"Going into town without me again?" Ren asked as he removed his sunglasses. He leaned against his car and folded his arms over his chest. The leather of his jacket screeched trying to keep up with his every move.

"Well, you're almost never around," said Crystal said folding her arms as well. She had a cheeky grin on her face. "I called you twice, but you never answered."

"Had a morning date," said Ren.

"Another one?" Yuri asked.

Ren smirked arrogantly. "Ooooh, I don't like that tone of yours, Montgomery. Jealous much?"

"I forgot how to laugh," Yuri responded with a frown.

"So, where you two headed?" Ren asked.

"Well why don't we stop by the card shop?" said Crystal. "We haven't been there in forever. Now that my album's finished we'll have lots of time to play Duel Monsters."

"I like that idea," said Ren. "You in Yuri?"

"Of course," Yuri replied.

"Sweet," Crystal said tossing her hair back. "I have a mind to buy a few packs. Let's go. Who are you going to ride with, Yuri?"

Ren smiled and let out a chortle. "Come on, Crystal. We all know Yuri always wants to ride with you."

"Hey, what are you insinuating!" said Yuri.

Ren laughed and got into his car. Yuri followed Crystal into hers. He put on his seatbelt and held his stomach as Crystal sped out the driveway and down the road, crossing the long bridge into town. From the window, he admired the wavy design of the bridge. At night, it glowed in blue neon and white lights. He could see the tall buildings of Aquarius's central island, the home of the island's 1%.

He had been there a couple of times. His father making due with their beach side estate because he hated living in the big city, and that was fine with Yuri since he too was not fond of living there either. Aside from the knots in his stomach from Crystal's erratic driving, he was feeling rather glad to be with his two best friends.

He hadn't seen Crystal and Ren in a while. Ren would disappear and reappear making it hard to spend time with him, and Crystal with her music career was always working and studying while constantly on the run. The fact they also went to different schools didn't help any. Ren and Crystal were attending a private school near the ocean on the central island, while Yuri went to the local one downtown.

"So, how's life been?" Crystal asked, eyeing a RAPTOR convoy speeding past them in the other direction. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Boring," said Yuri.

"I expected as much," Ren said, through the phone on Crystal's smartwatch. "You always say things are so monotonous."

Crystal sighed. "Oh come on, kiddo. You've had to have been doing something fun."

"I guess not," said Yuri. "You'd think that living with a billionaire would have its benefits but..."

"I know what you mean," said Crystal stopping at a red light. She took the time to fix her hair and apply her makeup in the mirror. She, too, was very wealthy, having inherited her father's billion-dollar fortune when he passed away.

Just then another exotic sports car drove up beside them. A cocky group of twenty-somethings was howling at Crystal. The driver was egging her on for a race. Crystal smiled and revved up her engines to show she accepted their challenge.

"Crystal don't!" Yuri cried out, squeezing his stomach. When the light turned green, the boys sped away at maximum speed down the road, while Crystal was still at the light. She broke out laughing and continued to drive.

When they finally made it to downtown Aquarius, Crystal drove into a parking garage. Ren followed behind them. "So what would you like to do?" Crystal asked getting out of the car. Her voice echoed in the concrete walls of the dark and cool parking garage.

The only light source came from the wall lamps casting a boring white glow to light the darkness. The screeching of rubber on the pavement was irritating as was the beeping of the car alarms amplified in the vastness of the building.

"I am a tad hungry," answered Yuri. "Why don't we get a bite to eat first?"

Ren concurred. "Yes, I think that's a great idea. Duel Monsters can be hard to play on an empty stomach."

Crystal shrugged. She wasn't starving, but she could use a bite right about now. "Great. We'll eat at my mother's restaurant."

"I didn't know she was a chef," Yuri said looking at Crystal.

"Oh, she's not; she just owns the place."

The three friends then traveled through the bustling beach town. Crystal ignored the paparazzi that followed her every step of the way. She and Ren held hands to make it look like they were a couple. It took a while, but at last, they made it to their destination, a five-floored building of white limestone and glass. Once they got inside, the staff ran from their posts to greet Crystal, one of whom was the manager.

She was a chubby middle-aged woman dressed in all white from her blazer to her pants. She squealed with delight and clapped her hands seeing Crystal come in to have lunch at her place.

"Crystal darling, it has been too long."

"Hey, how've you been Maggie?" Crystal said bracing herself for Maggie's hugs.

The woman wrapped her arms around Crystal's little frame, completely enveloping her. Yuri heard Crystal's spine crack, followed by two loud smooches on each of Crystal's cheeks.

Maggie let go of her and admired her two friends. "And who are these handsome young fellas?"

"My two best friends in the whole world. Ren and of course you'll know Yuri."

"Yuri!" Maggie said aloud, placing both hands on her chubby cheeks. The sunlight coming through the windows made her periwinkle nail polish flash. "My, my, my, so finally you come out to see the light of day. You keeping out of trouble?"

"I've turned a new leaf," said Yuri, sliding his finger across his chest. "Cross my heart. Those thug days of mine are over. I did it for her."

"Aww, well aint that sweet," said Maggie. "Welcome to you both."

"Uh, thank you?" Yuri said bashfully.

Ren smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Do you know a place where I can change, Maggie?" Crystal asked.

"Oh?"

"I'm such a mess," Crystal laughed.

Yuri turned his head so as not to see Crystal's top which stuck to her skin from the sweat on her chest. Maggie giggled uncontrollably when she saw this. "Indeed. You can dress in my office. In the meantime, we'll find your friends here a seat."

"Thanks, Maggie, you're the best."

As Crystal left to change her clothes a waiter led Yuri and Ren to a table overlooking the ocean and was nestled by an indoor river with exotic fish. Yuri could see that infinite blue line of the ocean and the long white beach overrun with small colorful specks that were the people below.

"What a fancy place," Ren said, moving his head left and right, eyeing the elegant design of the restaurant.

"I agree," said Yuri. "The architecture here is amazing. The gilded arches. The gleaming white walls and the waterfalls make for a swell set up."

Moments later Crystal came out of an elevator in a white dress. Ren and Yuri couldn't help but stare at her as she walked out of the elevator. The hem of her dress seemed to flap with every movement.

"Doesn't she shine like a new penny?" Maggie asked Yuri who did not respond.

Yuri got up and pulled up a chair. Crystal thanked him and sat down as the waiter came and introduced himself. He took out his notepad ready to take their orders. Crystal ordered herself salmon with a baked potato and Yuri ordered prime ribs while Ren had himself a bone-in rib-eye, which cost more than what Yuri made in a month at the card shop. Crystal twittered and told her two friends that lunch was on her today. The waiter bowed and ran to the kitchen coming back just moments later to serve them their drinks.

He bowed once again and turned to leave.

"Oh, Pierre," said Crystal. The waiter turned.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Can you make sure that nobody with a camera is allowed up here? I would like to eat with my friends in peace."

"At once, my lady. I'll send Jonathan down to make sure paparazzi don't come and interrupt your meal." Pierre turned and ran to the kitchen coming back just moments later to serve them their drinks. He bowed once again and left for good until they needed him.

"You look amazing," said Ren, admiring the small diamonds sewn onto Crystal's dress. She sparkled with each movement she made.

"Oh, thank you," said Crystal. She picked up her glass of water delicately and drank it. "So how's the business been for your father, Yuri?"

"It's booming all of a sudden," Yuri answered. "There have been pre-orders for some new machine my dad built. I don't know what it is, but he said it would revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters."

"Ooh, sounds exciting," Crystal.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a young man arrogantly walking towards them.

He was twenty-years of age by the looks of him, and he also appeared obnoxious in attitude for his state of dress. A blazer, buttoned shirt, and slacks; all colored black. His brown hair was slicked back and caked in gel. On each of his fingers, he wore expensive rings, one of them the signet ring of his family showing off the emblem of a crowned phoenix spreading its fiery wings in front of a shield with crossed rifles behind it. The skin on his face was smooth and gave a soft glow when the sun shone down on him.

He had the grin of a cunning wolf on his face as he took Crystal's hand and kissed it.

"Oh, great," Yuri muttered.

"Keep calm, little brother," said Ren. "We don't want to start another incident."

Crystal gave a painful smile and greeted the young man who interrupted their meal. His name was Brett Martinetti, the nephew of a mafia lord who controlled the underground of the city.

Crystal's smile was weak and Yuri saw that she was trembling. She seemed to force her lips into that smile. "Not at all," Crystal responded nervously. "Have a seat."

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

Brett slid the chair back and sat down. "Oh, I was just testing out the new Ferrari father bought for me. That's when I saw you, Ren, and dear Crystal walk into this fine establishment. I just had to join you."

Yuri watched as Brett admired Crystal's dress. Ren folded his arms. He still kept a smirk on his face however it was weak. No doubt he was using it as a diversion to hide his irritation; for he too had little tolerance for Brett's presence.

"So how do you like the new car I gave you?" Brett asked. A curious eye rolled Yuri's direction to see his reaction to the news. Ren noticed this too. He could see right through Brett like a window. He knew how close Yuri and Crystal were, and he liked to pull at Yuri's emotions by showering Crystal with expensive gifts and trips to secluded islands in the Keys and in Greece.

Crystal blushed and cleared her throat to answer Brett's question about the car. She, again, forced her pink lips into a smile and said: "Oh, it's dear. I love it."

"You bought Crystal the car?" Yuri asked with a gulp.

Ren nudged him softly in the ribs. He pursed his lips and looked down at him while giving off a stern 'ahem.' It was his way of telling Yuri not to fall to Brett's taunts.

"Indeed I did," Brett said superciliously answering Yuri's question. "For her birthday. And, uh, what did you get her Montgomery?" He looked at the choker around Crystal's neck. The girl saw this and blushed even more, giving her cheeks the likeness of a ripe peach. She looked down at her lap to avoid Brett's cold green eyes.

"A rose-shaped diamond on a strap of leather?" Brett scoffed. "It looks like a collar. What, Yuri, you believe Crystal a dog?"

Crystal's mouth fell wide open.

"Hey it was custom made!" said Yuri. His voice was raising. "I made it the way she wanted it."

"Now, now boys," said Crystal. "I loved both your gifts very much. Please play nice, would you?"

"Right," Brett said, rudely snatching the menu from the waiter who came to attend him. He insolently read his order to the young nervous waiter "Steak; medium rare, and add extra gravy to the mashed potatoes? And a bottle of your finest champagne. Can you do that?"

"At once sir!" the friendly waiter stammered.

Yuri just sat there the rest of the time listening to Brett boast about his accomplishments over the past few months.

He cut into his steak chewing politely before looking at Yuri. He wiped his mouth with a white cloth napkin and said, "How's the card game business been for you, buddy?"

"I wouldn't know," said Yuri, looking down at the beach. "I'm not part of it. I just live off of it."

"Ah, yes scraping off your father's fortune. Although, I doubt you can call him father."

"Huh?" said Yuri.

"What are you saying, Brett?" Crystal asked.

"Well, mother, tells me Yuri was found dumped in the yard. It makes me wonder who your parents really were. They probably were piss poor if they discarded you into the doorstep of a hard-working family the Montgomerys. Of course, some say that you were first found in the orphanage that was burned down not too long before they found you."

"What! Well, it's not true!" Yuri said, his voice was getting louder.

He could feel anger roll up in his chest. Seeing Brett's grin grow even wider made him want to leap from his seat and tackle him. He could. Though he left his fighting days behind him, he still had the strength to smash Brett's face into a bloody pulp. Brett knew this as well, however, he was not the least bit worried. Yuri was under restraint from the authorities.

One wrong move and it was back to the slammer with him. If that happened, the school would no doubt expel him; he was already in enough trouble with all the hell he caused in his freshman and sophomore years.

"Why are you really here, Brett?" Ren asked. "To make a nuisance of yourself like last time?"

"No, relax man, I was just curious. I overheard my mom and Yuri's mom talking one afternoon. Mrs. Montgomery seemed rather secretive about it."

"Maybe you misheard!" said Crystal.

"Whether or not you were dumped in the bushes is not my place to say," said Brett. "If the topic distresses you so much, then I will drop it."

"Good!" said Yuri.

"But, if the event were real..."

"Brett!" snapped Crystal. Slamming her fist on the table, shaking the plates and silverware.

"I'll say it again, guys, I'm just curious. I was rather shocked when I heard them speaking. If the fact that Yuri was left on the doorsteps is true, it leaves a great mystery of who his real parents were."

"Well there is no mystery," said Ren. "So just drop it!"

"Perhaps it can explain why his eye is always glowing?" said Brett.

"My eye?" said Yuri.

"Of course," said Brett. "Nobody in the Montgomery family has a weird glowing eye. I took the liberty of studying the Montgomery family tree just last night. There was no one in the lineage with a condition like yours, Yuri. And get this, my mother said she never saw your mother pregnant."

"Huh?"

"Our moms have known each other for quite some time, Yuri. She said Paula never had a plump stomach. Yet, you came out of the blue. How do you explain that?"

"That's enough!" snapped Ren.

"Well, Yuri?"

Yuri just stared at Brett, narrowing his eyes like a predator ready to strike at its prey. In this case, Yuri was a lion and Brett was large rhino, who was just as deadly. Suddenly, Brett's phone buzzed. "Pity," said Brett. "Urgent family business. Well then, I believe I must go."

He dropped three one hundred dollar bills onto the table. "I got this one guys. See, Montgomery, I'm not so bad." Brett turned and left. "Smell ya later, guys."

"What's his problem?" Yuri asked, when he was finally gone.

"I'm sorry guys," Crystal said, sadly.

"You going to be okay?" Ren asked, handing her a napkin.

Crystal sniffed and cleaned her tears. "I'm sorry. Poor Yuri deserved more than that."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Yuri said. "People like him are everywhere."

"I know," said Crystal.

"Want to head for the card shops?" Ren asked. "I'd like to start Dueling."

"Oh, I would," said Crystal. "But...I'm afraid I have some family business to take care of. I just got a text from Mother. I'm sorry guys, but we're going to have to cut this day short."

"Well, I hope all goes well," said Yuri. "And if you're free this week, Crystal, want to go to the beach?"

"I'd love too," Crystal said. "I'll put that as a maybe on my schedule. God, it's been so long since the three of us were at the beach. Just the three of us, together. And hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to a party next weekend, Yuri."

"A party?" Yuri asked

Crystal reached into her purse. She dug around for a moment.

"I don't know, Crystal," Ren said, folding his arms. "Do you think he's ready for the big time?"

"I know he is," said Crystal. She then handed Yuri the invitation. "It's being hosted by Henry Frost. He's throwing another ' _I'm the richest Duelist in the universe'_ party in a couple of months."

"And it's also to celebrate the launch of the new piece of technology from Phobos Corp," Ren added.

"Dad's company?" Yuri asked. "Must be that pre-order thing everyone's talking about."

"Well, Yuri, wanna go?"

"I don't know," said Yuri.

"Pleeeease," Crystal said making puppy eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yuri snapped. "Don't think those are going to work on me!"

Crystal made the cutest whimper as her lips trembled. Yuri surrendered and said: "All right, I'll go."

"Those eyes," Ren said taking Crystal's hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "No one can ever resist them."

Crystal smiled and playfully rolled her pretty eyes. "You certainly have a way with girls, Kakihara."

"Yeah, a regular Casanova." Yuri pouted.

After they had their dessert, Crystal and her friends had to go their separate ways for the day. She waved goodbye and got into her car and drove off. The echo of her car's engine thundered in the garage, and her wheels screeched as she took off. When she was gone from sight Yuri got in the McLaren with Ren.

"So what makes me so interesting?" Yuri asked as Ren sped out of the garage.

"You're our little brother Yuri. At least that's how Crystal feels about you."

"And how do you view me?"

"The same," Ren said with a grin. "And I also see you as a Duelist with some potential. Don't you think that words on that musical pendant of yours mean something?"

"Passionate Duelist," Yuri murmured.

* * *

Ren drove through town until he found the red sign of the game shop. It was shaped like a ferocious red dragon guarding a horde of cards.

The automatic doors slid open, letting Yuri and Ren step inside. They were blasted by a gust of cold air from the store's air conditioning. Their noses picked up food from the shop's burger stand, and the shop thundered from the surround sound intensifying the sounds of the Duel Monsters as they combated one another. Small children were playing by the Duel Tables so they could see their monsters fight on the screens.

"Ah, Yuri!" called Sergei. "And I see you've brought a friend. Tell me, how does one like you know the Florida-state champion?"

"We're old-time friends," said Yuri. "I've known him since kindergarten."

"Oh, farther than that," said Ren. "I remember seeing the kid back in the local daycare center."

"I see," said Sergei. "Well then, welcome to you both. And if you need cards let me know, ah."

"Will do sir," said Ren.

"Yuri!" Patty called from a table upstairs. "Over here!" she was waving her arms to get his attention.

"Friend of yours?" asked Ren, following Yuri upstairs. His eyes on Patty, who was sporting black tank top and a ruffled pink and black skirt.

"Yup," Yuri answered.

"Pretty,"

"Don't start," Yuri said, going up the steps.

"Whoa," said Nick, looking up from his Duel with Patty as Ren and Yuri came up the stairs. "Is that Ren Kakihara, the state champion?"

"How do you know Ren, Yuri?" Tyson asked, shaking Ren's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Ren.

"He's my neighbor," Yuri replied.

"You're kidding?" said Patty. "I've walked back home from school with you all these years, and just now you tell me Ren Kakihara is your neighbor."

"You must excuse him," Ren chuckled, softly. "Yuri has a knack of keeping his female acquaintances from me. Especially the cute ones, Miss…"

"McKnight. Pamela McKnight, but my friends call me Patty."

"Pleasure to meet you, Patty," Ren said, taking Patty's hand and kissing it.

"Oooh…" Patty swooned.

"Can you focus on the match please?" scoffed Nick.

"You'd best concentrate on those face-down cards she has," Ren said, gently letting go of Patty's hand. "I wouldn't attack if I were you."

"Dude," said Nick. "You think because you're a champ you can tell me how to Duel?"

"Calm down, I'm just trying to help."

"Whatever. I summon Destroyer Golem. Pretty, sweet move, huh, Yuri?"

"No, not even for a beginner," scoffed Ren.

"I wasn't asking you, hotshot!" said Nick.

"If you want to survive her next turn, you should play that card in defense mode," said Ren.

"It's your move, Patty," Nick said, ignoring Ren's advice.

"I summon my Dark King of the Abyss," Patty said, slapping her card onto the table.

"Please," Nick laughed. "Your skeleton man can't stand up to my golem. Why don't you quit while you have the chance?"

"Because I'm playing these cards," Patty answered, flipping up her two face-down equip-spell cards. She put them on her monster. "Sword of Dark Destruction and Dark Energy!" she boasted.

"What are those?" asked Nick, scratching his head.

"The Sword of Dark Destruction is a vile blade forged for Dark monsters," Tyson explained. He took a sip of his soda. "It gives them a juicy boost in power. And Dark Energy increases the power of Fiends too. With those powerful artifacts equipped to her monster, Patty can wipe out your golem, and then some."

"Uh…no!" babbled Nick.

He looked at the Duel Screen next to their table. Patty's skeletal sorcerer raised up his new sword and shattered his golem to pieces.

"That brings your Life Points down to zero, Nick, once again I win."

"Man, you suck at this game, Nick," laughed Carter. "And you expect to get into the pro leagues."

"Not if he keeps making mistakes like that," Ren scoffed again.

"I would have won had it not been for you, Ren," Nick said raising his fist. "You broke my concentration. How's about you and I have a match."

"You don't want to do that, Nick," said Yuri. "He's the state champion for a reason."

"Back out of this, Yuri!" snapped Nick. "So, what do you say, Ren?"

"Very well," Ren said sitting down after Patty got up. He sniffed the air. "That's a lovely scent you're wearing," he said to Patty. "I believe it's the latest from Crystal Anderson's newest perfume line. Very classy."

"Oh…thank you," Patty said blushing.

"I'll let you start first," Ren said, turning his attention to Nick.

"Fine," said Nick. "I summon Armaill in attack mode!"

* * *

 **ATK/800 DEF/1300**

* * *

"And he screwed up already," Patty said shaking her head and adjusting her bow.

"Can you beat that?" Nick asked.

"And how," said Ren. "I summon the mighty, Gray Wing." Ren played a dragon with brownish-black scales and a white underbelly. Its wings were a dull gray color.

* * *

 **ATK/1300 DEF/700**

* * *

"That's a good card," Carter said looking at the screen to see the dragon rendered in 3D. "But don't you usually use a Warrior deck?"

"I usually do," Ren answered politely. "But not against amateurs like this guy."

"Amateur!" snapped Nick.

"This is a random deck I play with for fun," said Ren. "It's an assortment of my favorite monsters in the game. If I used my real deck, this Duel would be too easy. Now, Gray Wing, attack his Armaill!" Ren commanded.

"Okay, that was a good opening move," Nick said sending his monster to the Graveyard. His Life Points were now at 1400. "But you're going to have to do better than that if…"

"Please," Ren interrupted. "That attack doesn't even count as my best. So do us all a favor and cease with the 'you can't beat me' crap. As far as everyone's concerned this match is already over. I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Already over, huh?" Nick said drawing his card. "I think not because I'm summoning my Wolf Axewielder to the field."

* * *

 **ATK/ 1650 DEF/ 1000**

* * *

"His attack strength is sixteen-fifty. That's more than enough to slay your Gray Wing. Attack now!"

"You are such a dunce," Ren said, flipping up his face down card. "Activating my spell card: Rush Recklessly. This card will boost my dragon's attack by seven hundred points. Making him more than a match for your Wolf Axewielder."

"No!" Nick said. He looked at the screen and saw the dragon burn his wolf warrior to a crisp. He lost 350 Life Points dropping his score to a mere 1050 Life Points. "Well, my wolf won't be gone for long. I activate the spell card: Monster Reborn. Now my wolf comes back to the field. And you got nothing to protect your dragon."

"Again, you are just plain pathetic," said Ren. "You just made your wolf nothing but a big target for my dragon."

"As if," sneered Nick. "My wolf's got sixteen-hundred-fifty attack points, while your Gray Wing has only measly thirteen hundred attack points now that the effect of Rush Recklessly is over. Do the math, ya dope. My wolf's gonna win."

"So you, say," Ren said drawing his card. "You think this game is all about who has the strongest monster. You just rush in head-on, thinking because your monster is a few points stronger that you're going to win the fight. I'll show you the error of your ways, kid. I play the spell card: Dragon's Gun Fire. When I have a dragon on the field, I can activate this card and choose one of its two effects. And I'll choose the first, which will deal eight-hundred points of damage to your Life Points."

"Oh no!" cried Nick.

His points dropped to 250.

"Now for another spell card. Block Attack. This card will force your monster from attack to defense mode."

"So what?" said Nick. "If you attack my monster I won't lose Life Points."

"Until I activate this," Ren said equipping his dragon with a card called Fairy-Meteor Crush. "Now with this card, my dragon can inflict damage to your Life Points even if your Wolf is in defense mode."

And with that attack, Nick's Life Points went to 0.

"Holy crap," said Tyson.

"Well spank my ass and call me Charlie," said Patty, placing her hands on her hips. "He creamed you with one monster, Nick."

"You ought to be ashamed," Ren said, shuffling his cards and stuffing them back in a leather deck case. " Gray Wing is one of the weakest cards in my deck. If you can't stand up to him, you have no business in the pro leagues."

"Argh, but how?"

"I told you, Nick," said Yuri, "you need to utilize spells and traps. Traps to keep your monsters safe and spell cards to boost their power. Combing is an important aspect of this game."

"This isn't over, hotshot," sneered Nick. "I'll beat you yet."

"Humph, challenge me when you win a championship. I don't waste my time with arrogant fools too stuck up to know they lack the skill to play."

"What!"

"I was only trying to help and give you some hints. But you thought so highly of yourself and blew me off. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Yuri, I will make my leave."

"Are you sure, Ren?" Yuri asked.

"I'm sure. Do you have a ride home?"

"I'll take him home," said Patty. "We can drop him off, after closing time."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you guys, some of you anyway. Yuri, maybe next time we can go on our card buying spree."

"I'm sorry, Ren. He'll be better behaved next time."

"Let us hope," Ren said, walking downstairs.

"Nice job, ya creep!" said Tyson. "All he wanted to do was give you some pointers for the match."

"Do you always have to be such a jerk, Nick?" Patty said, sternly folding her arms. "Show some respect. He's the state champion."

"I know all those rich-boy players," Nick, shuffling his cards. "I could have taken him if my good cards weren't at the bottom."

Patty scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You need to have good cards in order to have good cards at the bottom."

They continued to play until sunset. By then, all the customers were going home, and Sergei was ready to close the game shop. Patty went outside to find her vehicle.

Yuri then got a text on his phone. "Hey, guys, I have a ride home after all."

"You sure, Yuri?" Patty asked, putting on her jacket.

"Yeah, someone I know is coming to get me."

"Well, okay, hon. I guess I'll see you in school."

"Yeah, see you in school, Yuri!" called Nick, as he followed his friends out the door.

Yuri gave a long sigh, picked up his cards and said goodbye to Sergei and the others before stepping outside.

"Be here on Tuesday after school!" called Sergei.

Yuri waved his arm as he exited the shop. A gesture to show he heard and understood.

It was raining heavily. "Curse this tropical weather," he pouted.

He heard a soft ' _ahem_ ' mixing with the torrential downpour.

Yuri turned around to find Crystal leaning against the wall of the shop still clad in her white dress, but she had a denim jacket over it to shield her from the chill of the stormy wind blowing about. Her flower-shaped diamond was looking like a star around her neck as it reflected the light.

Crystal looked up at Yuri. Then she smiled. Her cheeks blushed red, and her eyes flickered in the dull white light of the fluorescent lamp underneath the arched awning of the store.

Uh-oh, thought Yuri. He knew that look, and it meant trouble.

"So," she said. "Want to know how to really play Duel Monsters?"

"Uh...I guess," Yuri said, pulling his beanie down over his ears to cover them from the rain.

"Hop in," she said, taking her keys out of the breast pocket of her jacket.

Yuri followed her to her car. Night had fallen by the time they arrived at their destination. Crystal took Yuri by the arm to a domed arena with floodlights moving back and forth in the rainy night sky.

"What is this place?" Yuri asked.

"Wait till you see," said Crystal as they walked past a fountain of silver and glass.

"You're gonna yank my arm off woman!" he cried out as she dragged him down the path to the building.

"Hey look," Nick said spotting Yuri and Crystal going into the dome. He, Tyson and Carter stood in line ordering hot dogs from a stand nearby. Patty was in her truck waiting for them to get their food.

"Wasn't that Yuri?" Tyson asked. "What business does he have in that new Duel Dome?"

"And who was that girl?" said Patty. "She looks awfully familiar."

"I don't know," said Nick. "But we're going to find out. Come on you guys."

"Wait up!" Tyson called out, chasing Nick down the street. Carter was gasping for air, running to try and catch up. Patty got out of her truck and pulled her jacket over her head before chasing down her companions.

"Hey, what about your hot dogs, kids?" called out the vendor. "Kids? Hey!"

Meanwhile, inside the dome, Yuri began to feel his heart beating. The Duelists in the building looked out of his league, many of them had arrogant looks on their faces.

Crystal said they were the best players in the United States, many of them traveling from afar to try out the new technology that was being shown off in this strange Colosseum-like building. The dome rumbled as if shaken by an explosive. For a brief moment, Yuri heard a powerful roar booming from down the halls.

"What is this place?" Yuri asked, nervously.

"Come on," said Crystal taking him to one of the desks in the central atrium. "What arenas are free tonight?"

"We have arena one-thirty-three available, Miss Anderson," The pretty receptionist answered.

"Thank you. We'll take it."

"Okay, just sign your names here."

Yuri and Crystal signed their names on the list then sat on cushions by the giant colorful fountain at the center of the atrium. "Crystal what the hell is going on?" Yuri asked.

Crystal did not reply, and instead pulled out a bar of chocolate from her jacket. She unwrapped it, breaking off a small brick which she offered for Yuri. He took it and ate it in. He looked at her, still awaiting a response. "Eek!" she yelped. She looked at Yuri and started laughing. "Oh, damn! A piece of chocolate fell in between my boobs!"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "And what, pray tell, do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

Crystal punched his shoulder playfully before digging through her purse for a napkin. "You could help or something, dude! Oh man, I can feel it melting!"

"Want someone to lick it off?" someone asked obnoxiously. "Well, well, well, Crystal Anderson. We meet again."

"Oh no," said Crystal, turning to see a young man with gelled blond hair dressed in a clean pin-striped suit.

"I thought I'd find your lovely little ass here," he sneered.

"Yuri, this is Randall Lawson," Crystal said with disgust. "He won last year at regionals."

"Oh," said Yuri. "Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand.

The boy cackled. "Ha, you're not worthy to shake my hand!" Lawson said, refusing Yuri's handshake.

"Is that so?" said Yuri. "Then excuse me."

"Well that was rather rude," said Crystal. "What do you want, Lawson?"

"I want a rematch. You know, that Duel we had back at the Phobos Corp Ball? I would have won if you didn't shuffle my deck wrong."

"Oh, give it up," said Crystal.

"So what do you say?" said Lawson. "You game?"

"No, but my friend here is."

"Wait, what?" Yuri said in shock.

Lawson laughed. "Please. This guy probably couldn't even Duel his way out of a paper bag. I'd have a rougher time playing a game of solitaire. I want a challenge, Crystal. I want the champion. I want The Queen of Dragons. I want you." He licked his lips. "Yeah, damn right I want you."

"Then face my friend," said Crystal. "Come on, Lawson, you're always bragging about your power. Why not show it off tonight?"

"All right, fine. I'll Duel him. But if I beat him, you and I will play, no questions asked."

"It's a deal then."

"Good, then let's get started."

Yuri and Crystal followed Lawson to an arena down one the halls. When Yuri walked through the sliding metallic doors, he felt his breath getting sucked right out of his body. Lawson led him into a stadium big enough to hold more than a hundred people and the arena had two platforms. One was red, and the other was blue.

Lawson chose the red one, and hopped on.

"Here," said Crystal. "I know he's no dinosaur, but, I want you to have this."

Crystal reached into her purse and took out a shimmering card from the Premium Gold Series.

"Wow, thanks," said Yuri.

"Good luck, now go kick ass, honey."

Yuri eagerly jumped onto the platform. It rose high up. The height caused Yuri to grow uneasy. He heard the machinations hiss and whir as the platform took him higher above the arena. He set his deck down on some hi-tech interface. A scoreboard above the field read 2000 in white numbers. Crystal looked up at the VIP box and saw Brett staring down at the arena with a scowl on his face.

Crystal sighed heavily. It didn't surprise her that Brett would be here tonight. "Good luck Yuri," she said nervously. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, you can't just let me do this alone!" Yuri called out.

Crystal turned and blew him a kiss and climbed the stone steps to where Brett was going to watch the match. He was not happy. Crystal remained oblivious to Yuri's pleas for her to stay.

She reached the top of the stone steps to the VIP box where Brett was waiting. He grumbled impatiently pouring himself a glass of champagne.

Suddenly, the lights in the arena turned off leaving everything in darkness. It was dark. Too dark. Yuri almost felt like going into a panic, for he couldn't see a thing. And then the playing field began to light up, illuminating the stadium in an eerie green glow.

"You're putting him up against the regional champion?" Brett asked.

"I have a feeling he can win," said Crystal. "I know he can..."

"What's wrong with you?" Brett asked. "You think you can just scheme your way into making Yuri a good Duelist?"

"Scheming? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Crystal," Brett said walking so close to her they went face to face. "I saw you putting a card into his deck. If you think that monster will be enough for Yuri to defeat Lawson, you are sadly mistaken, kid."

"Well, if he's so skilled, what reason do you have to get so angry?" Crystal said with a cocky smile. "And what if Yuri wins and proves you wrong?"

"You better hope he doesn't," snarled Brett. "Lawson is my protégé. I spent a lot of time and money getting him where he is. And if he loses to Yuri because of your interference, there will be consequences."

Crystal gulped then frowned and stomped her right foot forward causing Brett to back off. "I don't care what you say!" she said with spite.

Brett backed off, surprised at the girl's sudden outburst of courage.

"If Yuri wins tonight it's because he's gotten better at the game. Sure I may have given him a card, but you're right; it won't be enough to ensure a victory. That just proves that if Yuri wins, it's because he's got the skills to beat your protégé and to participate in the tournament this summer."

"Never!" said Brett. "I will never allow it. Leon will allow it.

"That's not up to you to decide," said Crystal. She looked down at Yuri on his platform as he drew his cards. "Come on little guy. Kick his ass."

"Let's do this!" cried out Lawson. "I summon Master and Expert!"

There was a glow on Lawson's side of the field. Suddenly a man in red armor and bright green scarf appeared alongside a four-legged beast with a hungry look on its face, with a bright gold mane.

* * *

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1000**

* * *

When Yuri saw the beast he yelped and almost fell backward. Whatever was going on, the monster had come to life. It was snarling, breathing, grinning and laughing. The arena even seemed to produce the creature's odor.

"It's real!" Yuri shouted. "The monster's real!"

He wanted to jump off and run away, but he saw how high he was. He wasn't going anywhere. The beast was so realistic it was frightening.

"It's not real you idiot!" sneered Lawson. "It's holographic technology. The scanner on the interface reads the cards we play and renders them in holographic form."

"Your father just started using it in last year's tournament," Crystal called out from the VIP box. "That's why business was booming Yuri."

"Why am I the last to know?" said Yuri.

"That's what you get for not paying attention to the game, Yuri," said Brett. "How the hell are you Jacob's son."

"Wait a minute did she just say your father was the one behind all this?" said Lawson. "If that's so, then you're a Montgomery. Wow, this is going to put my name on the map when I beat both a Montgomery and the Queen of Dragons in one night."

"You're not beating anyone yet," said Yuri. "I summon Armored Lizard!"

Yuri's field started glowing too. Then out came a two-legged lizard in armored blue flesh armed with razor-sharp claws. It screeched upon being rendered on the field.

Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Patty ran into the arena. What they saw caused them to stop in their tracks.

"LOOK!" shouted Tyson.

Patty gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No way!" said Nick. "Real monsters."

"It can't be," said Carter.

"Great," scoffed Brett. "Yuri's little lackeys are here polluting this beautiful arena with their filth."

"What is your problem!" shouted Crystal.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, little lady!" Brett said furiously, slapping the back of his hand.

Crystal grimaced and looked back at the field in time to see Yuri command his monster to attack.

* * *

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1200**

* * *

"Armored Lizard attack!" commanded Yuri. But he said it with such enthusiasm. It felt like he was commanding the monster to attack and do his bidding. The holograms did bring a new feel to the game. It wasn't like the casual games at the card shops with calm voices and natural feelings. Yuri's heart was racing. Sweat was coming out of every pore in his body. His hands shook, and his legs were quivering. This match felt like a real battle.

His monster gave a shriek and ran to its opponent. It used its sharp claws to cut Master and Expert into ribbons.

"Yes!" cheered Crystal.

"Hmm," said Brett. He took a sip of his champagne. "Not bad."

Lawson's Life Points dropped to 1700.

"Okay, so you have a little fight in you. Time to step things up a bit. I summon the Mystic Clown!"

Lawson summoned a strange, mad fiend wearing a purple leotard with eyes and a weird colorful mask.

"Mystic Clown?" said Yuri. "But his attack points are the same as my Armored Lizard's. They'll destroy one another."

"That may be so," said Lawson. "But I'd have to be a fool to send my Mystic Clown on a head-on attack with your Armored Lizard. That's why I'm performing a combo. I use the equip spell card, Dark Energy. This spell card boosts the attack and defense of Fiend monsters by three hundred points."

The clown had a dark aura glowing around him. He gave a hideous cackle and began to dance, taunting Yuri as his attack increased to 1800. The creature shot out a ball of black energy at the Armored Lizard. Yuri's monster shattered like glass upon being struck by the energy blast. His Life Points dropped to 1700 as well.

"Now we're tied!" said Yuri.

"Don't make me laugh!" said Lawson. "I use the spell card, Goblin's Secret Remedy. It will increase my Life Points by six hundred points."

Lawson's Life Points went up to 2300.

"Oh no!" gasped Crystal.

"I told you, little lady," said Brett. "Yuri's got no chance against my student."

"Oh come on Yuri!" shouted Nick. "You didn't have any traps or anything!"

"Come on, Yuri!" coached Crystal. "The game is still young. You can do it!"

"Pipe down!" Brett grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, pulling her back from the window.

"That girl again," Patty mumbled to herself. "Just who is she?"

So far Yuri had a bad draw.

"Drooling Lizard!" he cried out, summoning a yellow-skinned lizard with a hard green shell and a long black tongue. "Defense Mode!"

"You think that pathetic reptile will be enough to hold out against my clown?" laughed Lawson. "Go, Mystic Clown! Attack his lizard!"

"Oh-no," Crystal said again. She watched in horror as his array of Reptile monsters were slaughtered.

Three turns went by.

Yuri lost his Ancient Lizard Warrior, and then his Lizard Soldier followed by his Mechaleon.

"Stop wasting my time!" shouted Lawson, after the Mystic Clown destroyed his Krokodilus. "If you have nothing that can stand against my clown, then forfeit the match!"

"You leave him alone!" shouted Patty. "God, this jerk is all talk!"

"Okay, here we go," said Yuri. He drew. "Giga Gagagigo, Attack!" Yuri shouted summoning his new monster. It was a tall human-like lizard with a green-skinned body toned with large muscles. It had a thick tail swinging behind him. The beast was protected by thick, polished metal armor.

With 2450 attack points he made short work of the clown. The damage to Lawson was 950 dropping his Life Points to 1350.

"And I will play a card face-down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn," said Lawson.

"So far you've been getting your butt kicked Mr. Regional Champion!" teased Nick.

"I don't recall letting you dweebs into the arena!" shouted Lawson. "I would kick you out, but defeating this poor excuse of a Duelist in front of his peers just sweetens my victory which is now upon me."

"Oh yeah?" said Patty. "There's probably nothing in your deck that can stand up to his Giga Ga-Ga whatever-the-fuck-it's-called."

"Ultra-Rare; twenty-four-fifty attack points; I suppose that Giga Gagagigo was your doing, Crystal," Brett asked.

"Well...I had to, Brett. Yuri needs an edge."

"It's a good card, but I'm afraid it won't do him any good. If that cybernetic lizard is the only powerful card Yuri has in his deck, then this Duel is over."

"How do you figure that?"

"Watch."

Lawson held up a card. "I now activate the ritual spell card: Garma Sword Oath!"

"Augh!" gasped Crystal. "A ritual monster!"

A tablet rose from the ground, shaking the arena. Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Patty hung onto the rails for dear life. After the tablet towered over the field, two golden torches with a wdjat eye appeared on either side of it spewing purple flames.

"Now I'll tribute from my hand my Ancient Brain and Masked Sorcerer in order to ritual summon the mighty Garma Sword!"

The two monsters appeared on the field. The flames then engulfed the monsters, sucking out their life forces which turned the flames blue. The torches spewed out their icy-blue flames onto the field. From the flames, Yuri saw a silhouette. The flames dispersed revealing the creature.

A monkey-faced warrior, wearing a midnight blue head ornament and a skirt. It had pearly-white armor over its torso and had six arms holding onto sharp curved white-gold swords.

* * *

 **ATK/ 2550 DEF/2150**

* * *

"That's an impressive monster!" Patty said, after a loud gulp.

"Damn right he is, my dear," boasted Lawson. "Garma Sword is the rarest and most powerful card in my deck! He has won me countless victories, spelling doom on my opponents when he arrives on the field. And how's about I boost his power with Malevolent Nuzzler!"

A green-skinned fiendish maiden appeared behind Garma Sword and put her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear a spell that sent him into a rage that boosted his attack by 700 increasing his attack to 3250.

"His monster's attack just boosted to the top of the charts!" Crystal yammered.

Brett gibbered making his wolfish grin.

"Lawson's just showing off now. He's never had to boost his monster's attack like that before. It looks like he wants to make an example of your friend. So unless you sneaked a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth or a Gate Guardian in there; Yuri's got no chance."

"Oh...I'm so sorry," Crystal said sympathetically.

"ATTACK!" roared Lawson.

His Garma Sword ran to Yuri's field. The six-armed warrior slashed off Giga Gagagigo's limbs and tail. Yuri lost 850 Life Points dropping him to 850.

"And now I'll burn you good with a little Ookazi. This will deal 800 points of damage to you, Yuri. Feel the heat!"

The flames surrounded Yuri. They were dangerously real. They fooled his brain and his senses to make it feel like he was being burned. Yuri screamed in agony then fell to his knees.

"Brett we have to stop the match!" cried Crystal. "The holographic systems are too much for him."

"You brought him into this, Crystal," Brett said with a sinister smile. "And why should I stop the match? He's down to his last fifty Life Points."

"Don't give up Yuri!" cheered Nick.

"Come on, you're still in this man!" cried Patty.

Yuri drew his card.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" shouted Yuri.

"YES!" cheered Crystal.

Swords of pure light fell from the sky and encased Garma Sword.

The swords prevented Lawson from attacking for three turns.

"Oh man, the excitement." Crystal jeered.

"This isn't your ordinary children's card game, kiddies," Brett agreed, looking down at the frozen monster.

"What good will a three turn delay do you?" sneered Lawson. "You're only prolonging the inevitable. Well, while you cower behind your swords, I'll boost my Life Points back up with the power of Dian Keto the Cure Master."

Lawson's Life Points increased to 2350.

"I then summon my beautiful, Succubus Knight!"

Lawson summoned a six-armed woman wearing a red leotard the revealed her shoulders and the upper half of her breasts. There were two bat-like ornaments over her chest and crotch. She smiled at Yuri, and provocatively licked her lips.

"That will end my turn," sneered Lawson.

"I draw," said Yuri. "I summon Black Dragon Jungle King, with an attack strength of twenty-one hundred."

Yuri's dragon impressed his friends. It was one of the strongest cards in his deck. It was a wingless, chubby beast with black scales and a royal purple underbelly. It's claws, spikes and horns were made of ivory.

* * *

 **B. Dragon Jungle King**

**ATK/2100 DEF/1800**

* * *

"Attack his Succubus Knight!" Yuri commanded his dragon.

His monster belched purple flames that fried the female monster to a crisp. She cried out in agony. Her colorful leotard ripped away in the flames along with her flesh. Lawson lost 500 Life Points bringing him to 1850.

"Ha!" laughed Lawson. "That's fine with me. But I'll take some more Life Points with a little Red Medicine for good measure."

The spell increased his Life Points by 500 now raising him back to 2350.

"Hey, that's not fair!" exclaimed Patty. "No matter how much damage Yuri does to him; Lawson just increases it on his next turn."

"Now he's just toying with him," said Tyson. "There was no need to boost his points by that much. He's already got Yuri on the ropes."

"This guy is nothing but a bully," Carter growled. He felt like beating the stuffing out of the arrogant rich kid.

"And now I'll get rid of your dragon with the spell card: RAIGEKI!" Lawson cried out, dramatically holding up his card in the air.

Dark clouds swirled over the battlefield. Then bolts of lightning fell from the clouds striking the field until Black Dragon Jungle King was hit The monster roared as the powerful bolts of electricity cooked his body. The dragon shattered like glass. Yuri and his friends stared hopelessly at the smoldering crater on the ground where the dragon once stood.

"So much for your dragon, Yuri!" Lawson said, followed by a laugh.

"I play a monster in defense mode!" said Yuri.

"My turn!" said Lawson. "Ha! That defense monster won't do you any good. Look at this! I drew the spell card, Stop Defense. Now, on my next turn, when I'm free of your swords, I will activate this card and force your pathetic monster in attack mode so my Garma Sword can finish you off once and for all. I end my turn!"

The swords vanished. Now Garma Sword was free to attack.

"Ugh, I can't watch," Patty said burying her face in her arms.

"Don't cover your eyes, babe," sneered Lawson. "You're going to miss one hell of a show." He followed his taunt with a cartoony laugh.

"I wish there were something we can do to help," said Nick.

"All we can do is put our faith in his next draw," said Carter.

"Come on," said Crystal.

"I draw," said Yuri. "Huh...what's this? I never had this before?"

"Just end your turn already!" shouted Lawson. "It doesn't matter what card you drew, kid, this match is over!"

"I think not," said Yuri.

"You've got nothing that can stand up against my Garma Sword. Just forfeit!"

"I won't," said Yuri. "I drew just the card I needed. The Black Tyranno."

"What the hell is that!" shouted Lawson.

"I've never heard of that card before!" gasped Brett.

"I didn't put that in his deck!" Crystal whispered. "What the hell is that?"

Everyone stared in awe as the ancient monster appeared to the field. The creature stood over twenty feet high. It had black armored flesh; spiked bands on its arms; a long tail; thick, powerful legs; teeth as long as swords and bright golden eyes. It roared so powerfully that Lawson felt a trickle of urine go down his pants.

* * *

 **Black Tyranno**

**ATK 2600 DEF/1800**

* * *

"I don't know what he is or how you got it," said Lawson. "But color me impressed. Having said that, he's still not tough enough to take on my Garma Sword."

"Who says my Black Tyranno will attack your Garma Sword?" Yuri said with a confident snicker.

"I have no other monsters for you to attack!" shouted Lawson. "You have no choice but to attack my Garma Sword!"

"Not until I activate this!" said Yuri. "I've got a spell card called Block Attack. This card is the exact opposite of that Stop Defense spell you have in your hand. The spell forces your monster from attack position to defense position."

"What's the point in that?" sneered Brett from the VIP box. "Yuri may destroy Lawson's Garma Sword, but no Life Points will be lost."

"And for my final trick," said Yuri. "I use De-spell and destroy your Malevolent Nuzzler."

"I still won't lose points, Yuri!" Lawson arrogantly repeated himself.

"And now for my Black Tyranno's special ability!" Yuri announced loud and proud. "When you have nothing but defense position monsters on the field my Black Tyranno can attack you directly."

"WHAT!" shouted Lawson.

"No way!" Brett said, with a change in tone. "Incredible power! Where did he get a card like that?"

"Yuri?" Crystal whispered. "You're actually going to beat him."

The Black Tyranno gave another roar then dashed for Lawson. He stomped Garma Sword and then gave a mighty whip of its tail dealing 2600 damage to his Life Points. No one could believe it when Lawson's scoreboard dropped to 0.

"I lost...but...but how? I... I'm the regional champion. There's no way this nobody could have defeated me."

"All right, Yuri!" shouted Nick. "You did it!"

The platform lowered. Yuri collapsed to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, give him some air guys," said Tyson, seeing Yuri sitting on the edge of the platform, exhausted.

Sweat fell from his forehead in large drops. His body was quivering as though he was out in the cold.

"That was sick man!" Nick said, fist bumping Yuri.

"Yuri!" cried Patty. Her legs were quaking. "You were amazing. I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Not only did you win," said Carter. "You beat the regional champion!"

"Let's hear it for Yuri, guys!" Nick shouted as he and Tyson picked up their friend and paraded him out of the arena.

The two of them began to sing:

 _For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow!_

 _For he's a jolly good fellow who kicked the champion's ass!_

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

"He did it!" Crystal laughing with both excitement and disbelief. "You really did it!"

She was about to go down to congratulate Yuri but she felt a vice-like grip on her wrist.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home," Brett snarled.

"But I just want..." said Crystal.

"NOW!" shouted Brett. And with another powerful yank, he dragged Crystal down the halls and out of the arena. Crystal had no choice but to follow him. She looked back down the hall towards the entrance to the arena and smiled.

 _You were great tonight, Yuri. But I have a feeling you'll only be getting better_.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

It was a good thing he lived in the basement. Otherwise, someone would have heard him screaming.

Yuri, sitting up in his bed, was breathing slowly, drenched in a cold sweat. His heart racing in his chest; biting, gnawing and thumping as if escaping from his body. He was surrounded by darkness causing him to whimper in despair, thinking the creatures in his nightmare were probably lurking in the shadows ready to murder him. He fumbled through the dark, looking for the damned lamp.

He felt the table beside his bed, knocked over his deck, spilling the cards all over the floor. He found the bottom of the table lamp and caressed the stem all the way up until he found the chain and tugged it illuminating his room with its soft light.

There was nothing but his room.

He buried his face in his sweaty palms and softly cried. The numbers on his clock read 3 AM. He dressed into a pair of jeans and slipped his denim jacket over his bare torso and ran out of the house. He needed to get away from his room. He needed to see his world. A stroll past the shore would calm his thoughts hopefully. The crickets chirped alongside the hissing cicadas in the trees. He heard the soft hum of cars in the distance. He put his hands in his pocket and slowly strolled down the sidewalk towards the bridge into town. The lights of Aquarius's central island lit up the ocean. The pearly-white metallic street lamps lit his way, washing him in their dull orange glow.

"Yuri!"

"Ren," Yuri said, turning around to see his friend walking behind him.

"Damn man, it's almost four in the morning. What are you doing out so late?"

"I just wanted to go for a stroll," Yuri answered, sheepishly.

"You look distraught," Ren said, lighting a cigarette. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah...sort of."

"Come on, let me join you."

The two men made their way down the bridge. A few cars rode by disrupting the silence for a brief moment. Yuri then stopped and leaned on the black railing, resting his chin over his crossed arms to look at the dark sea. The moon, slowly fading into the horizon, caused the water to glimmer. A bouey was ringing somewhere in the darkness. He heard waves crashing against the shore not too far ahead.

"What's with that getup?" asked Ren. "You're not exactly in the kind of shape to be walking about shirtless.

Yuri looked down at his bulging belly. His knack for eating fast food after school was finally nipping him in the bud.

"How's Crystal?" he asked. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her after my victory against the regional champ."

"She's fine," Ren responded, exhaling smoke. Yuri coughed, causing Ren to chuckle. "If it bothers you so much, you could just tell me to put it out."

"I can handle it," coughed Yuri, fanning the smoke away from his face. "Was she able to get home safe?"

"Yeah, Brett took her home."

"I hate that prick," Yuri grumbled. "I can't believe he has the audacity to do what he did and just hang around us like nothing happened. The way he treats her. You'd think he owns her or something."

"To some extent," Ren said, flicking his cigarette into the sea. "His family does manage her music career,"

"You should make a move," said Yuri. "Before it's too late."

"I should say the same about you," Ren said leaning back on the rail beside Yuri.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Remember when we were kids? You and I would go through hell competing against one another for her affection. Who could run faster, who could Duel better, who could buy her better gifts."

"And you would always beat me," said Yuri. "As of right now, I concede. I knew it was hopeless since the day we met her. She's always liked you most. I see the way she looks at you."

"Me?" Ren said with a grin.

"Mm-hmm," said Yuri. "What chance do I have to get a girl like Crystal? I'm just a delicate little flower, remember?"

"Yuri don't..."

"I don't care, Ren. Do something before Brett beats us both to her. Damn...sometimes...sometimes, I just want to kill him."

"That's a pretty strong statement, kid; you really feel that way?"

"I can't help it," Yuri replied sadly. "Not after all he's done. I think it's because of these feelings that I've been getting these dreams."

"Patty told me about that online last night," said Ren. "She said you've been talking about them all month."

"They're horrible," said Yuri. "It also explains what I'm doing out here."

"You had another one?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess," said Yuri.

"What happened?"

"I saw..., Well, I don't know what I saw,"

"That's pretty vague," said Ren. "And here I was, on my toes, expecting a real horror story."

"It wasn't a clear picture," Yuri retorted. "Not at first, but over the past couple of weeks, they started getting a little more transparent. I could see...a city on fire. It looked like it was being attacked."

"A city?"

"Yeah, but it looked medieval,"

"Medieval?" Ren asked again.

"Yeah, ramparts, castles. It was dark. The rain was falling from the sky. Then these...horrible monsters just burst through and started attacking. They began killing people...butchering them. Men, women, children...babies."

"That's horrible," said Ren.

"I could even smell the fires...I could hear the people screaming. Those monsters...grunting...killing...eating. The weird thing is, these feel more like memories than dreams. Like I've been there before."

"Deja vu?" Ren asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Yuri replied. "But that's impossible, right? Castles, monsters, magic. There is no way I could have led a former life in some dungeons and dragons bullshit."

"No," Ren chuckled. "No, not really, no. What else did you see?"

"I saw cartoon characters looking down at me."

Ren burst out laughing.

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?"

"Man, and I thought I had problems," Ren said, breathing slowly to catch his breath.

"Don't tell, Crystal," said Yuri. "She's worried about me enough as it is,"

"I won't say a word," said Ren, laughing again. "Do you feel better?"

"A little," said Yuri.

"Come on then," said Ren. "Let's go home."

They started walking back. Ren stopped.

"You know, Yuri, despite all your flaws, I love having you for a friend."

"Likewise," said Yuri, following Ren back to the estate.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

 ** _Domino City, The Kingdom of Eredas_**

 ** _The House of Gray_**

* * *

The famous tri-towered skyscraper known to all as the House of Gray dominated the city and could be seen for miles around. Yami observed the city of Domino from the glass walls of the elevator that took him to the top floors where the King and Queen would be waiting for him and discuss the alliance with their son, Michael Octavius Dalton the Crown Prince of Eredas. The skyscrapers looked like mere toys from where he was. They glittered from the countless windows that went down their structures, and the neon of the lavish Queen's District lit up the ground below in pinks and lustful red. He formed a grin when he spotted the Kaiba Corp towers in the distance with searchlights crisscrossing back and forth behind the building. It was Kaiba's way of distracting the folk of Domino from the dominance of the House of Gray which towered so high into the sky, some rooms had views that were blanketed by the clouds.

Yami's host, the young Yugi Muto appeared next to him in phantom form. "You sure it was a good idea to leave behind the gang?" he asked. "They were really looking forward to helping us with this mission."

Yami kept his gaze on the city lights below. "It was better this way," he responded blankly as if he wanted Yugi to drop the conversation.

"Whatever you say," said Yugi. "But if you ask me, I think it would have been best if we stuck together."

"I understand your concern," said Yami. "But the assassins from the Sisterhood have been activated again. I fear traveling together could put our friends at great risk."

"Well, if you say so," said Yugi. "It doesn't feel right without them by our side."

"We will see them again when our business with the Termnnian Princes is done. And if we make our progress without any interruptions or delay, we should be able to invite them all within the month."

"Sure is a long way to go," said Yugi. "And we barely got King Augustus to allow his son into your alliance. I sure hope you know what you're doing, Spirit."

Yami cleared his throat, remembering the intense negotiations he and King Augustus went through to allow his son into the Alliance. He looked at Yugi and said: "Orcs are gathering in numbers across the sea in the Black Continent. And if Termnnia remains divided by petty politics, we will not survive their onslaught. If Termnnia falls, the whole world will follow suit. And the age of shadow shall return to rule us once again. And this time, it will be on a more permanent basis. My alliance is our only hope to unite our broken land. And Prince Daveed needs all the help he can get when it's time for him to return and put on the crown. These boys will no doubt aid him in becoming the ruler he is destined to be. The Goddesses have chosen him to sit on the Diamond Throne, Yugi. And I will do all in my power as an Eyar to see their plan come to fruition."

"These means a lot to you, huh?" said Yugi.

"This isn't just for me," said Yami. "Or Yuri. The fate of the world depends on their friendship."

 _Ding!_

The elevator came to a stop and shook when it reached its destination. Yami turned around as the doors slid open, revealing a long hallway of glass and walls of black with gold ornamentation. A line of iron lamp posts went down the length of the halls with benches of polished wood perched in front of them. Every ten feet down the hall a chandelier of the finest crystal hung lighting up the majestic and gloomy halls of the Dalton Family's home. The light of the three moons shined through the glass walls and cast shadows of the window's grids on the floor. A troop of tactical soldiers stood at attention and shouldered their assault rifles in respect for Yami Yugi.

"Atten' Hut!" shouted the captain.

Yami bowed as he walked past them. A man awaited him, dressed in a suit and tie with gold armor plates placed here and there. His jet-black hair was growing silver in the roots and his eyes weary with the troubles of so on and so forth that he constantly had to deal with as the king. His wife bowed in respect for the ancient wizard. Her hair was honey-blonde and highlighted with black. Curled bangs swirled down her heart-shaped face.

"Your Grace," Yami said, kneeling.

King Eldon smiled and gestured politely for Yami to stand. "How many times must I tell you, my old friend, there is no need to bow."

Yami laughed and shook Eldon's hand. "Pardon me if I feel it necessary to show respect to the king and queen of my home country. Queen Nanna, you look as radiant as ever. Age has done nothing to you it seems."

Queen Nanna giggled bashfully and held out her hand. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh, you sure do have a way with words."

Yami bowed before taking her hand and kissing it. The diamonds on her fingers glittered brightly before his eyes, almost blinding him. When the pleasantries have been exchanged, King Eldon extended his arm down the hall, signaling Yami to follow him. White-robed guards holding up rifles that doubled as banners followed by a squad of black tactical knights who looked like modern-day soldiers in armor plating.

"I trust you are here to see my son," King Eldon said.

"You sound disappointed," Yami said, sensing the dread in the king's voice.

"You must forgive me, Master Yu-Gi-Oh," said King Eldon. "We tried to communicate with you, but you don't seem to carry a phone. I fear the prince has gone off into town again."

"He has not come back, My Lord?" asked the captain of the guard.

"I wonder where he's gone to with his new bike?" said Queen Nanna. "Ser Diego, please send your best men into the city and see if you can find my son."

Ser Diego bowed. "Why must he worry us?" he said speeding away with three of his men.

Yami smiled. "So, Michael's gone off again."

King Eldon nodded. "I'm afraid so. He's been rather rebellious since turning eighteen in May. All he does is go the clubs with his friends, Duels late into the night, and hangs around with that girlfriend of his, Crow."

"Is she a love interest?" Yami asked.

"Heavens, no!" Queen Nanna replied briskly. "He had the audacity to bring her into the towers one afternoon. A very brutish girl born and raised on the streets. She wore a top that showed off her belly and had on these shorts that were so small half her buttocks were sticking out! And in OUR royal court! Can you believe that? But there is no doubt in my mind that there is something going on between them. He turned down our offer to marry him to the Princess of Glassnesse and the Baroness of Wheatmeadow; both of whom are very lovely young girls. Yet he still stays with Crow."

"He is in love then," said Yami. They made a turn down the hall toward a glowing fountain.

"He cannot," said King Eldon. "I forbid it. And he knows better than to defy me in this prospect. Still, it irks me to know he just up and left knowing full well of your coming. I cannot begin to thank you for all your doing, Master Yugi. This alliance is what we needed."

Yami nodded. "We can discuss the terms of the alliance with or without Prince Michael's presence," said he. "So, you have agreed to lend all authority of your military towards Michael should the day come that the High King requests aid?"

"I shall," Eldon agreed, "provided the High King sees to his end of the bargain and uses his Divine Beasts to ward off our enemies during the time of war."

Queen Nanna sighed. "I pray to the Goddesses that no such a time comes."

King Eldon spat at her prayer for good fortune in the future. "Your prayer is all for naught. It's in our nature to fight, my love. But let's hope our enemies are Orcs and not our neighboring countries. I am baffled you managed to get Katina to get into this alliance, Yugi."

"They had no choice in the matter," Yami said, following them past the fountain and up an escalator toward the throne room. It was dark in there with only the lights along the sides of the escalator illuminating the way up, but they were so small and dull that they did a poor job of doing so.

"What makes you say that?" asked Eldon. "You didn't bribe them did you?"

"No, of course not," Yami answered. "It's just that while the Orcs are still far away, we have another enemy here on our own soil. The Covenant of Yeyu."

"Ugh," scoffed Queen Nanna. "Those radicals of the Church. Hang them all I say!"

"Indeed," said Eldon. "I am beginning to make sense of Katina's predicament. They are so close to Naralia, that the Church no doubt sneaks its way into the kingdom to spread their message."

"But, it's illegal for us to spread our faith in their lands!" said Nanna. "Talk about a double standard."

"Nevertheless," said King Eldon. "We will be happy to allow our son control of the armies should the need arises. You have my word."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yami bowed and left them.

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

The drive back Brett's seaside mansion was a long and silent one. Brett remained in his seat, face glowing red in anger and no doubt humiliation for seeing his prodigy get beat by Yuri, who was often called out for having no skill whatsoever in the game. He breathed heavily like an elephant after a powerful spring. Deep down, Crystal started getting scared. Normally Brett would be kissing her and fondling her as they were driven back home. If he was in no mood for that, then she really was in trouble.

The stretched limousine stopped in front of the lavish golden gates of Brett's mansion. Two guards wielding AR-15's waved, welcoming their young employer back home while the gatekeeper pressed a red button forcing the gates to fold open.

A chill of fear ran down Crystal's body when the limo jerked forward and moved again. She felt her heart whacking against her chest, demanding to be let out and escape the punishment that was about to take place.

The limo made a slight curve to go around the pond with the glowing fountain in the center of the courtyard. Four of Brett's security guards went down the steps in unison and split off to go on each side of the limo to let out Brett and Crystal from their own doors.

"Welcome back, sir," said Santiago, his twenty-two-year-old right-hand-man.

"Ma'am," said the guard escorting Crystal. Something wasn't right. They were meaner than usual tonight. They walked on either side of her as they followed Brett to the backyard to his private golf course overlooking the moonlit ocean behind the palm trees. Crystal was forced to stand on top of a hill watching Brett shoot balls into the night with his club.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Crystal," Brett said, putting another ball on the tee. He readied himself for the shot. "Very, very disappointed. You know how much time and money I put into making Randall the Duelist he is now?"

Crystal remained silent, eyes glued to the moonlight. Brett scoffed at her muteness and whacked the ball.

"No, I didn't think you would." He set up the tee and put another ball on it. "Do you know how much money Randall's family paid me to make him the powerhouse he is? Or sorry, I mean was." He whacked it away, and again he set another. Crystal guessed he was doing this to control his anger, and she prayed it was being cooled by his game.

"Crystal, Randall's father is the son of the Secretary of Defense! I got paid a bundle to make sure his kid was good at something because before I came along, Randall was shit. Randall was nothing but an embarrassment to his family. I whipped him into shape with Duel Monsters. When he won the regionals, his father was so proud and offered a four-year contract to my uncle's PMC. We're talking three hundred million dollars, babe."

He laughed and whacked another ball away. He leaned against the club as he let out his laughter. "You can imagine my disdain when he called and yelled at me for the loss." He laughed so hard he snorted. "The internet can be a cruel, cruel bitch; I'm sure you can relate."

Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"Word got out of how Yuri beat Randall with that Black Tyranno. Quite an impressive monster that Black Tyranno. Pity he's in the hands of a weak Duelist like Yuri."

"If he's so weak, then why did he beat Randall?"

"So you're gloating at me now, huh?" chuckled Brett. "Naw, naw, go ahead. Have your moment. Have your moment. You earned it. You made Yuri make me look like a complete fool. So...how did you get Mr. Montgomery to make Yuri that card?"

Crystal gasped, gingerly placing a hand on her chest. "Excuse me! You think I gave him that card?"

Brett looked at her and grinned. "I don't think," he tapped his temple with a ringed finger. "I know. I know you gave it to him. Of course, after Mr. Montgomery printed it. You two never liked me. No doubt you'd send that punk Yuri to go do you dirty work."

"You really are insane," said Crystal. "I had nothing to do with the Black Tyranno and neither did Jacob."

Brett leaned back, waving his golf club in circles. "So the card just came out of nowhere, right?"

"Get a grip on yourself! So Randall lost. It's just a game."

Brett narrowed his eyes. His smile faded. He looked at both the guards standing beside Crystal and nodded at them one-by-one. Before she could even ask what he was doing, they grabbed her by the arms and slammed her to the ground.

Brett tossed Santiago a golf ball. The young mercenary caught it and laughed maliciously, ordering Crystal to pucker up her lips so she could hold the ball up with her mouth. She whimpered and shivered in fear, wondering what they wanted to do with her. She felt something hard and cold tap against her skull.

She looked up. Brett was looking down at her, his cruel smile back on his face. The golf club waving back and forth over her nose. He was going to hit her with it. She whined, shaking her head. "D-d-don't do it. I'm sorry," she said. The ball rolled off her mouth. Santiago slapped her and put the ball back on her lips. She sobbed.

"Randall's father was not too pleased with his son losing, Crystal," Brett said, still waving the club over her face. "He cut off the deal, costing us millions. I promised him Randall would be undefeated. And he was...Until now. Losing to a nobody just shows how weak he truly is. Your interference with that match cost me my reputation. My family's good name. This game is so much more than a moronic children's card game, Crystal. I don't know how I can make you understand that. Look at all I have. Look at all Yuri has. Look at what you have. This game brings power to those who know how to play it. The more you win, the more power you gain. Everyone wants to sponsor you. Everyone wants to be you. The commoners worship champions like you and me as though we were gods!"

He held out his arms dramatically and sniffed the air as though he were breathing in his own power like a drug.

"And there's one thing you have to understand, tootsie. Yuri's father may have invented the Duel Monsters, but that doesn't mean he owns it. No, no, no. It's my game, Crystal. My game." He raised the club over his shoulder with a loud woosh. "You understand?"

WHACK! The ball was launched off her mouth and zoomed into the night. Crystal yelled and rolled to her side in agony, for the club hit her right in the lips. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth.

"This thing isn't over, Crystal," Brett sneered, admiring his work. "Thanks to you, Yuri has a big target painted on his back. That Black Tyranno sure is something. One way or the other, it's going to be mine." He tapped the club against her temple. "And if you ever interfere again, I'm going to nail your blonde ass to my office door! But before that happens, you're going to see Yuri well acquainted with the fishes; forgive me for being cliche." He rubbed his chin. "Ah, I've always wanted to say that though," he said fixing his tie. "Makes me feel like a real gangster. All right, fellas. Pick up the bitch and send her to her room. Oh, and you better clean that up, baby. You've got to shoot a video tomorrow for your new album. Sweet dreams."

Santiago and the other guard picked Crystal up. "Get up!" he growled, yanking her by the arms, and dragging her away.


	6. The Girl from Nowhere

**Bakura's Report**

* * *

 _Despite my best efforts to help the boy grow, he is still a glorified wimp. He started his first day of kindergarten today and was already pushed around by some of the boys. Even though he wears the best clothing, has the best supplies, and is a child of the most powerful family in the world, something about him seems punchable. I can't help but want to wallop the boy myself. The bullying I fear may contribute to his lack of confidence._

 _Today, was a grim day for the prince, and for me. A group of bullies tied Yuri to a tree and punched him repeatedly for standing up to another outcast in the class. A little girl by the name of Pamela (Nickname Patty). This is too much. There is only so much a person can take. In order for Yuri to grow, it seems I must break a few rules._

 _I intervened and saved Yuri from the bullies, but I did my job a little too well. The boys were so frightened of my display that they went into a vegetative state, and their hair turned bleach white. Needless to say, Yuri and his family got into a bit of trouble with the school. The press is eating this up as well. The kids in school have started calling Yuri a monster, and have dubbed me The Pink-Haired Demon. I chuckle because I am now known as the island's official boogeyman. The kids spread rumors not to bother Yuri, otherwise Bakura will get them. This is working out better than I thought._

* * *

 **Kaiba**

* * *

The stadium was dark and empty. The 300,000 seats were bare, with not a soul to cheer for the two competitors below. For Seto Kaiba, that was just the way he wanted it. He wanted to Duel his arch-rival here and now, all alone. Above him, the stars glimmered like a billion torches, and the beautiful Northern Aurora was shining brightly in a dark orange glow. He heard the thick metals doors across the stadium burst open.

The wind howled ominously as if the Goddesses themselves were singing for the arrival of Kaiba's opponent. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Slowly, but surely _He_ finally came into view under the light of the stars and the Aurora. As he slowly marched to the Dueling Arena, the stadium lights burst on, illuminating their playing field.

Yami Yugi grinned when he finally climbed up the steps of the arena and saw Kaiba standing on the other end with his arms crossed in a dramatic pose. His coat swayed in the wind.

"I thought you would call me out to a place like this." Yami smirked as he said this. "Are you challenging me to a Duel again?"

"I didn't bring you all the way out here just to dance," said Seto. "Have you been too busy Dueling our young friend that you have forgotten you still have to contend with me?"

"I'm just keeping his skills sharp," Yami said with a grin. "True, their format may not be as 'advanced' as ours, but he is getting better by the day with each time I visit him."

"The Prince can do without your interference!" said Kaiba.

Yami grinned hearing Kaiba say those words. He sounded...off. "Are you jealous that it is I who will be his teacher and not you, Kaiba?" Yami asked defiantly. "You always were so persistent of that job since it was announced he would be High King."

Kaiba did not approve of his snarky remark. "I could care less as to who becomes his Duel Monsters instructor!" Kaiba yelled. "And as I recall, I'm the one who got his family to be the powerhouse they are today. He'd be on the streets if it wasn't for me!"

"Yes, that is true," said Yami. "But that still fails to qualify you to be his master."

"Prince Daveed's skills in Duel Monsters don't concern me!" Kaiba shouted. "My only goal is the be the number one Duelist in the world, and tonight we settle things once and for all. And we shall do so with my brand new Duel Disk system. With its combination of magic and my bleeding-edge beyond-state-of-the-art technology, it can give monsters a more realistic form as if they were ripped right out of their worlds to do battle. Now, we will no longer have to contend with pitiful Phantoms or wimpy holograms, Yugi. Prepare to lose!"

Kaiba held out his arm as his Duel Disk began to boot up projecting windows of information all around him. Finally, a blue arcane circle formed beneath his feet.

"This time, I will defeat you, Yugi!"

"Ha!" said Yami, activating his old, Battle City Duel Disk. "You've been saying that for years. It's Time to Duel, Kaiba!"

* * *

 **LP 4000**

* * *

Yami stretched his smile even wider. "Yes. Let's make this quick; for I have to teach our friend another lesson."

"Oh, this will be quick!" yelled Kaiba. "Make no mistake of that!"

"You're still as cocky as ever, Kaiba," Yami said. He drew his five cards.

Kaiba grunted and did the same. His cards formed in front of his face as pale blue holograms that could activate with just a touch. "I'll start first! I told you to prepare for battle, Yugi! But there's nothing in your deck that can prepare you for this!"

The ground behind Kaiba began to quake. Beams of blue light erupted out of the cracks which grew longer with each passing second. At last, the trio of dragons burst out, screeching in freedom. Kaiba's beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

All three of them.

They roared at Yami in frustration for all the years he slaughtered them. Blasted by Exodia. Slain by Dark Paladin. Pummeled by the Divine Beasts when they called him master during the Battle City Tournament. This time, they were sure their master would make him pay for all the years of humiliating defeats. They began to glow and spun around like a twister as they merged into one ferocious beast.

"I fusion summon!" Kaiba announced loudly and proudly. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons became a monstrous weapon of destruction with three heads, a powerful body, and a wingspan of thirty feet. "Come forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon hissed at Yami and screeched with a high-pitched metallic cry.

* * *

 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **ATK/4500 DEF/3800 (LV 12)**

* * *

"I place two cards face-down. Your move, Yugi." Kaiba narrowed his eyes, staring down at Yami as though he was a pest that needed to be crushed immediately.

"Ha! Very well, Kaiba. I draw! First I activate the Spell Card, Dark Magic Circle! With this card, I can look at the top three cards of my deck, and if any of them is a Dark Magician or is a Spell or Trap with Dark Magician in the text, I can reveal it, and add it to my hand. And put the remaining two cards back to the top of my deck in any order I desire. Next, I play Pot of Desires, banishing 10 cards from the top of my deck face down. And I draw two cards. Now, I discard a card from my hand to Special Summon a young mage from a new generation of magicians. Say hello to Apprentice Illusion Magician!"

A pink arcane circle appeared over Yami. From it emerged a young girl with long silvery-blonde hair that went down to her feet. She wore an armored mage outfit trimmed with gold and silver and she wielded a uniquely shaped wand in her right hand. She winked vexingly at Kaiba and came to a stop next to Yami.

* * *

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1700 (LV 6)**

* * *

Yami continued after she was done with her entrance. "And now with her effect, I discard a card to add one Dark Magician to my hand. I set two cards face-down, ending my turn."

Kaiba drew his card. "I play the Spell Card, The Melody of Awakening Dragon. Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can add two dragons with three thousand attack and twenty-five hundred defense from my deck to my hand. Next, I discard a card to play Monster Reincarnation, returning a card from my Graveyard to my hand. Behold, as I reveal to you my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Doing so allows me to Special Summon my newest monster. Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

* * *

 **ATK/ 3000 DEF/2500 (LV 8)**

* * *

Now that he had another Blue-Eyes Monster on the field, Kaiba immediately went for the attack. He held out his hand and shouted: "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Annihilate his Apprentice now! Neutron Blast!"

The dragon's three heads opened their mouths. Their attacks quickly charged and they angled their heads so that the beams they created merged together into one powerful attack in the shape of a white orb.

Yami quickly stepped into action. "Not so fast, Kaiba! I reveal my face-down card. Magician's Navigation! This trap card allows me to Special Summon one Dark Magician from my hand."

Dark Magician shot out of a portal hovering in the middle of an arcane circle, causing the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to hiss with a fiery hate. That monster in many cases had been the dragon's downfall during the Duels Yami and Kaiba had over the years.

"But, I'm not through yet, Kaiba, for my Magician's Navigation allows me to Special Summon from my Deck, the Dark Magician Girl!"

Another magical circle formed above Yami, opening the way for the most beautiful monster in the game. The Dark Magician Girl. She flung her hair over her shoulder with her hand and gave Kaiba a wink before slowly descending to the field, joining the Apprentice Illusion Magician and the Dark Magician.

"What's more," said Yami, "because you used your Alternative White Dragon's effect, I can Special Summon, Magician of Dark Illusion! ( **ATK/2100 DEF/2500** ). When on the field, my Magician of Dark Illusion is treated as a Dark Magician. And furthermore, when a Dark Magician is Special Summoned to the field, I can activate my Dark Magic Circle, allowing me to Banish one of your monsters. And I choose your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Kaiba was quick to retaliate. "No, Yugi! Don't think it will be that easy! I activate Dark Sacrifice! This card will give your Dark Magical Circle a new target. Saggi the Dark Clown! He will take the hit and destroy your spell."

"Hee hee hee!" laughed Saggi the Dark Clown. Taking the hit of the Dark Magical Circle's effect.

Yami growled; for he found Saggi the Dark Clown to be one of Kaiba's most irritating monsters. It pummeled him during their first match. Then, when they fought in Duelist Kingdom, Saggi was infected with a virus that rendered his strongest monsters useless.

Now that Yami had a chance to banish Kaiba's strongest monster, he came into play ruining his chances. Once the coast was clear, Kaiba continued with his Battle Phase.

"Say goodbye to your Apprentice Illusion Magician, Yugi! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! White Lightning!"

"I think not, Kaiba! I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

The Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's attack was stopped. The trap saved Yami's magicians were safe from the wrath of Kaiba's dragons.

"You're getting on my last nerves, Yugi," Kaiba said rather calmly to hide the rage inside of him. But he was still confident his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was going to grant him victory tonight.

"My turn," said Yami. "I draw! Now, I shall perform an Xyz Summon!"

"What!" Kaiba cried in in confusion. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"A young boy by the name of Yuma showed me how," said Yami, holding up the monster he was about to summon. "He's a formidable opponent who likes to 'Go with the Flow'. And now. I will Overlay my Dark Magician Girl with my Apprentice Illusion Magician to create the all-powerful, Magi Magi Magician Gal!"

The Dark Magician Girl and Apprentice Illusion Magicians tapped their wands together and their bodies turned into cybernetic outlines. Their life forces turned into two glowing orbs of light that swirled into the air and formed Yami's new monster.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba could not tear his gaze away from the new monster who resembled Dark Magician Girl, but this one wore a black outfit. She seemed more real and fleshed compared to her counterpart the Dark Magician Girl who took the form of an Eldori. She was a far more serious monster than the Dark Magician Girl as well. She sighed, coming down to the field with an emotionless look on her face as she joined the Dark Magician.

* * *

 **Magi Magi Magician Gal**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

 **Rank 6**

* * *

"And now," said Yami. "I shall Xyz Summon for a second time, combining my Dark Magician and Magician of Black Illusion to become, Ebon Illusion Magician!"

Yami's new monster was a young, shadowy figure in robes as black as night and long golden hair that went down to his back.

* * *

 **Ebon Illusion Magician**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

 **Rank 7**

* * *

Yami clenched his fist in triumph. "That's not all, Kaiba. I remove an Xyz Material from my Ebon Illusion Magician to Special Summon from my hand, Chaos Command Magician!"

"More Magicians!" Kaiba growled. "They just keep coming!"

Yami chuckled arrogantly, for there was nothing more than he loved than defeating Kaiba at his own game. "Magicians aren't all you must contend with Kaiba. For I remove and Xyz Material from my Magi Magi Magician Gal to revive a monster from your Graveyard to my field. Saggi the Dark Clown!"

The clown appeared on Yami's side of the field, giving off his hideous cackle again. This confused Seto, for he had two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his Graveyard. Instead of choosing them, he instead chose to revive his weakest card.

"What are you planning?" Kaiba began to get scared and angry. He had a feeling he was losing control of this Duel.

"This will finish you!" Yami shouted, holding up the final card of the match. "I activate the spell, Magicalize Fusion! This card allows me to Fusion Summon a monster by banishing five Spellcasters from my field or in my Graveyard. Now I bring forth a Magician unlike any other!"

"OH NO!" shouted Kaiba. "It can't be!"

"Oh, it is!" said Yami. "Behold! Quintet Magician!"

The arena went dark, then was lit by the eerie green glow of an arcane circle of extravagant design. From it emerged a ten-foot tall magician wearing cerulean blue robes chased with dull gold embroidery over a dark gray bodysuit with gold etchings of magical designs.

Five green magical circles orbited around him. His skin was colored pale blue, and his long saffron-colored hair flowed out of his cone-shaped hat in the same design as the hats all Magicians wore and it bore the same color scheme as his outfit.

* * *

 **Quintet Magician**

 **ATK/4500 DEF/4500 (LV 12)**

* * *

Kaiba stood his ground. "Your Quintet Magician and my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon are evenly matched! They'll destroy each other if they do battle!"

Yami couldn't help but form a smirk with the corner of his mouth. "Sorry to disappoint you, Kaiba, but my Quintet Magician and your Ultimate Dragon won't be doing battle."

"What?!"

"Because I Fusion Summoned my Quintet Magician with five Spellcaster monsters with different names, he can destroy all cards that you control!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Kaiba bellowed in horror. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!"

Yami held out his hand to command his all-powerful Magician to perform his special ability and end the game. "Go, Quintet Magician! Destroy his Blue-Eyes and attack his Life Points directly!"

Quintet Magician held out his hand and a staff appeared before him. He grabbed it and spun it over his head creating a deep metallic whirring noise. Kaiba's two dragons were covered in green magical runes.

When Quintet Magician slammed his staff on the ground the two monster exploded with the force of two atom bombs that caused great damage to the stadium. When the dragons were gone, Quintet Magician raised his staff and created a ball of magical energy the size of a wrecking ball. He whacked it with his staff, launching it at Kaiba.

"AAAAAH!" Kaiba roared as his body disintegrated into dust that flew off into the night sky.

* * *

 ** _Simulation Over_ **

* * *

"Damn it all to hell." Kaiba opened his eyes. The augmented reality he created digitized into nothing and he returned to the real world. He was standing near the cornfield of a farm outside of Emboldor. The Spire of the Kings could be seen in the distance poking into the sky.

Kaiba held up his wrist which caused a holographic keyboard to appear over the Duel Disk he wore. He typed for the menu options and pressed a button on the holographic interface to make a call to his chief engineer.

"I was not expecting that in his deck!" he shouted at the poor man. "Explain yourself!"

"Sorry sir," said Scott Irving. "You said to update the AI's Deck with every card Yugi Muto had. That new monster the AI used to defeat you was just one of many of the new cards Yugi Muto added to his deck. We had no idea he could summon it with such ease."

"That is no excuse for this failure!" said Kaiba.

"Please, sir!" Scott begged, realizing his job was at stake. "We are very close to devising a winning stratagem!"

"You'd better!" shouted Kaiba. "Or you'll find yourself in the unemployment line!" He cut the call.

The people who passed him by were dressed in ragged medieval clothing. They looked at him as though they had just seen a ghost, for they were traditionalists who were not to keen on the advanced technology from the eastern lands where Kaiba came from.

He grumbled at their stubbornness. Technology, though powerful, was still a very young and new taboo in Termnnia. Many Termnnian citizens heavily despised it, calling it a blight in the plans of the Goddesses.

All but one of the fifteen kingdoms had it banned from their lands with the exception of Lorin, the home of Kaiba's prized student, a young princess named Alexis of the House Rhodes. She convinced her people to try the technology not too long ago, and now it flourished in her kingdom.

But the people of the west still used horse-drawn carriages, lived in castles, and wore steel or iron plate armor. They did not wish to evolve from the customs of old, seeing technology as a great evil, which was why they all stared at him the way they did. But he glared right back at them with a fearsome stare that caused them to keep moving and go about with their routines.

"I hate the West," said Kaiba. He hopped on board his Duel Runner, a sleek, black, machine with blue neon lights on the bottom. He put on his helmet. The glass displayed a state-of-the-art HUD which even had a music player.

"Well, coffee break's over," he muttered, starting up the engines of his machine which was horribly bizarre to the people of this medieval country. "I'll find a way to beat you, Yugi. Mark my words."

His helmet began to play one of his favorite songs as he zoomed down the dirt road passing horsemen, carriages, and wagons.

 _Don't say if I were you!_ sang the singer.

"The sooner I get out of here the better. But first, I'd like to see Queen Evangelia's all-powerful Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. Those beasts were said to have taken down my ancestor's Blue-Eyes in that war thousands of years ago. Let's see if they're as strong as the scholars say they are."

* * *

 **Mai**

* * *

The Royal Guard could not help but follow her with their gaze as she passed by the vast halls of the Spire of the Kings. Clad in a royal gown of deep violet embroidered with gold trim, Mai Valentine was a beautiful sight. She was called the Delight of Termnnia, for she was the most beautiful woman on the continent. Her hair was golden blonde and her infatuating eyes glimmered like rich pieces of amethyst.

Her lips the color of rose petals and skin a fair shade of cream. She had the body of a goddess as well and had no shame in showing it off with racy attire as she attended Court, or took her strolls about the Spire. Every step she took, men bowed and would say to her: "My Lady" even though she was not of nobility.

She used to be, belonging to House Valentine whom without her would be now extinct. She blamed herself for that. Though her family were well-known for mining diamonds from the roots of the Great White Mountains and had a formidable fighting force, they were wiped out during the Maiden's Crusade; a small conflict that was started when five Great Houses rallied together and attacked Mai's family. Not for the gold mines, the golden rare cards in their library, or the extravagant jewelers who worked for them, but for her hand in matrimony.

The war which caused the deaths of thousands was to see who could have Mai Valentine as a wife. But none of them could have her; for she fled the violence and sought refuge with High King Antar, who was a dear friend of her father.

Antar punished the Houses involved by summoning his Divine Beast, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and obliterated the armies of her enemies whilst they fought in the Fields of Red outside of her estate. However, the mines were pillaged and her castle and home destroyed, leaving Mai with nothing. But, she was allowed to live with Antar in the Spire of the Kings.

Soon after, King Antar made it law not to bother Mai, under pain of death. For this, she often smiled, not believing there was a law in the Archives that was made just for her.

"My Lady," more love-stricken men would say as she passed through the halls with rivers flowing on either side of the path through the spire. One man tried to approach her with a bouquet of flowers and a diamond ring, but he was stopped by a Black Luster Soldier who blocked his path with a massive sword.

"By order of the High King, none must bother the Lady Mai of the House Valentine. Turn back now, lest you wish to suffer the consequences."

Mai heard this and turned to look at him with a snicker, breaking his heart. She continued her walk to the throne room so she could look at the Diamond Throne before she went to bed.

"We are about to lock down the throne room for the night, My Lady," said a warrior of the Diamond Guard, elite knights who guarded the High King, The God Cards, and the Diamond Throne. For this honor, they wielded magical swords made of diamond and rare Ellenanian Steel with their choice of enchantment from fire, frost, lightning, or a more devious one that could suck the life out of the victim and be transferred to the wielder.

"I will be quick. I promise." Mai said with a wink. She puffed out her chest to show off her round bust so as to infatuate the guard. "Please," she begged playfully. "Just ten minutes. For me?"

The knight blushed. "Very well, My Lady, for you. But, remember, ten minutes."

"Very well," said Mai, walking past him. "Oh," she said seeing Serenity up ahead looking at the Diamond Throne.

Serenity Wheeler, the younger sister of Ser Joey the Black Dragonknight, was clad in her engraved silver armor of the order she used to fight for, The Silver Paladins. A blue skirt trimmed with gold designs wrapped around her hips. Her legs were covered with black leather leggings. A dark blue bow was placed on the back of her head with the greatest of care.

It was dark in the throne room, save for the moonlight that shined through the stained glass windows. All that lit up the massive chamber was the pale platinum glow of the moons outside and the lights which shined in the pool that surrounded the Diamond Throne. Two waterfalls fell on either side of it and it was surrounded by statues of the five greatest kings in the history of Termnnia.

Mai only knew the identity of two of them. The first was Norman the Conqueror, who was a Supreme King in the Dawn of Time, thousands of years before the Diamond Throne was even built. The second was Tiberius Pendragon the Uniter; he was the first High King and founder of the Spire of the Kings and builder of the Diamond Throne.

"Hey you," Mai said approaching Serenity. Still midway through the hundred-yard-long rectangular pond with large fountains shooting hundreds of feet into the air. "What are you doing here?"

Serenity turned to look at her. "Hey, Mai," she said, almost in a whisper. She looked back at the Diamond Throne and smiled in absolute wonder at the incredible craftsmanship. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. "I can't imagine what it must be like to sit on that pretty throne."

"It must be pretty tiring," Mai chuckled, looking at the golden stairway that led up to the throne, which towered twelve feet above the hall. It was surrounded by small fountains. The back of the throne rose fifty feet into the air. Fifty feet of pure gold with a glowing gem centered in the middle. It was by far the most precious gemstone in all the known world of Keya. The Tear of Horakhty, which was blessed to High King Tiberius when he unified Termnnia and fought back the Norman Invaders thousands of years ago.

"All the High Kings and High Queens who have ever sat on it," said Serenity.

Mai scoffed and stopped right next to Serenity so she could marvel at the throne, too. "Queens. Not so much. The days of the High Queen ended after House Pendragon went extinct with the passing of the Star Queen. But don't you get any ideas about sitting down on it now. The God Cards will wreak their vengeance on you and turn you to ashes."

"Were I that crazy," said Serenity. "I can't believe that in a few months, we're finally going to have a High King again."

"You mean Daveed?" said Mai. "Well, not just yet. Remember, to be a High King, one must be an elite Duelist. So first, our little prince has to attend Duelist Academy. You got your certificate, right?"

"I did," said Serenity. "I am now a qualified teacher in the arts of Fusion."

"Fusion, huh? Why's that?"

"Well, my new Red-Eyes Black Dragons are based on Fusion," said Serenity. "I have Black Skull Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon as my main monsters. Prince Marcel of House Walston promises to give me the newer cards if I prove myself as a Duelist."

"So, you're finally getting your Red-Eyes?" said Mai. "Honey, I'm so proud of you." She kissed Serenity on the cheek. "I know it must have taken a lot of practice."

"You have no idea," said Serenity, counting the diamonds of the Diamond Throne. "I found out the hard way that I can't use cute or pretty little monsters the way I used to when I was a little girl. There's only so far a Fairy's Gift can take me in a match."

Mai laughed. "And the dozens of times my Harpie Ladies tore that pixie to shreds didn't teach you that lesson already?"

"I guess because we only played for fun," said Serenity.

They heard footsteps. Both of them turned to see who their visitor was. It was Téa coming to join them in front of the Diamond Throne. "I thought I'd find you guys staring at the throne again," she said. "So, just a few more months, huh?"

"Summer just can't get here any quicker," Serenity said impatiently.

"What are you doing here?" Téa asked.

"Just getting a look at the throne before we go to sleep," said Mai. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing, I guess," Téa said, admiring the throne. "Our little guy sitting down on that thing. Kind of hard to imagine, huh? That little thing we used to hold in our arms."

Mai chuckled softly. "You don't have to remind me, hun. Those are my fondest memories. I just wish his mother and father were alive to see this."

Téa nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they'd be very proud of what we've done for their son. Hell, there were times I thought of Daveed as mine. Or, what was that name you said they gave him in the other world?"

"Yuri," said Serenity. "It means lily flower. Isn't that cute?"

Mai raised an eyebrow to show how awkward she thought of his nickname. "Uh...I can't imagine having a High King with a cute name," she said. "We have the Conqueror. The Uniter. The Knight of the Sun. But...the flower?"

"Why not?" asked Serenity. "Either way, I'll still be so glad to see him. Wow, I can't believe eighteen years have gone by so quickly."

"And here you thought it was going to take forever," said Mai. "Any word on Yugi?"

"Nope," said Téa, her face scrunching into a scowl to show her frustration at him leaving their group the way he did. "But Grandpa is here."

"Solomon?" Mai asked. "What for? I thought he was in Katina looking for scrolls."

"He had to come back," said Téa. "He said there's something of great importance over in Normandia."

"Uh-huh," said Mai, crossing her arms. "And just what is this thing of great importance that would have Yugi so concerned with Normandia?"

"A girl," said Téa.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

 ** _Normandia_ **

**_1800 miles across the Azure Ocean_ **

* * *

The waters of the great Cameron Falls fell from 1000 ft. from a hanging valley located above the village of Dragon Tooth, which got its name from the countless fossilized teeth of ancient dragons located around a five-mile radius of the town.

The valley above from, which the falls inclined, ended with pendulous cliffs that delved into the river Fair Maiden. During the rainy seasons, the falls bloated, making its majesty increase tenfold.,

A young, golden-haired maiden gazed dreamily up at the falls from her bedroom window. "Another day," she thought. "Another day, another copper penny."

No joke, for that was all she was tipped with during her shifts at the tavern every night.

Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda was the maiden's name. It was Ancient Norman for _Great Gift Born from Dragonfire_. But many in the town thought she was anything but. Though a fair-faced girl in the eyes of many, poor Avi was officially labeled as the village idiot due to various mishaps caused by her cluelessness.

 _"She's such a ninny!"_ said the tailor with her lady friends as they had tea, exchanging stories of their unfortunate crossings with Avi. _"The little clutz held more than she could carry in groceries and fell into my fountain. And her head in the clouds instead of looking where she was going! Scared all the birds away, she did. Now they never come. Gift Born from Dragonfire indeed."_

 _"That's nothing,"_ replied the shoe cobbler. _"The bitch chased a butterfly into my garden and smashed all my vegetables. Poor Roland had to compensate me with his own produce and hardly had any to make supper at the tavern. That poor, poor man. He takes her in when nobody else would, and this is how she repays him? By dragging his name through the mud and making his tavern the laughing stock of Normandia? Shameful."_

Avellana was many things to the villagers, but a _Great Gift_ was not one of them. With her ancient name being too long, and the townsfolk finding the girl unworthy of its meaning, they resorted to calling her Avi for short. It meant _Beauty_ in the dragon tongues. Though they thought poorly of her (viewing her as more of a nuisance than a person) they had to agree that Avi was indeed a beautiful young lady.

Aside from being viewed as the town fool, Avi was also the town's greatest mystery. Many had called her _The Girl from Nowhere_ because it was like she just came out of thin air. Thirteen years ago, there was a horrible fire in the forests outside the town.

The blaze was so intense, frightening and fierce, that it took many days to put it out. Dozens of lives were lost and many acres of land were reduced to ashes. The ash-ridden forests looked like a very different world from the windows of those who lived in the fields the forests once surrounded.

Then, one day, a little girl, approximately five years of age, walked out of the ruins of the forest, naked and covered with ash. Lucky for her, Mr. Owen Bostark, the town baker, and his wife, Bessie, spotted little Avi walking out into the fields from their wagon loaded with freshly baked buns and loaves and cakes for the King of Felgrand.

Bessie wrapped the naked girl in a heavy blanket and rushed her to the wagon to get some milk to feed her. For many weeks, Owen and Bessie sent out fliers offering rewards to the family of the lonesome girl. But no one came to claim the child, and they guessed her parents perished in the fire. It wasn't until the town guard came to the family that things got stranger.

The keeper of books kept a record of everyone within a hundred-mile radius of Dragon Tooth. He claimed that there was no family with a relations to the girl.

Why? Because they didn't exist. She clearly didn't either.

There was never any record of her being born, let alone of any family living in the forest. The town guard had dozens of patrols in there to know if there were freeloaders living in the Hold trying to avoid paying taxes.

When he learned of the mystery concerning Avi, the Lord of Dragon Tooth sent forth a patrol to scour the burned forests, and look for any signs of the girl's family. But there was nothing to be found. Not even so much as a hut, or charred corpses. However, one peculiar thing was discovered. On a tree, still glowing with embers, something was carved along the trunk.

 _Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda_. There were two footprints imprinted on the ash. It was as though someone stood there as the forest was burning, and carved the name on the tree. With no one to claim her, Owen and Bessie raised the little girl as their own, and called her by the name mysteriously carved onto the tree. But the townsfolk were frightened of _The Girl from Nowhere_ , and gave Avi and her family much distance, viewing her as a bad omen.

Avi gave a heavy sigh and stared at two Gray Wing dragons soaring over the falls hunting for elk. She had very little memory of Owen and Bessie, for a horrid plague struck the town and killed them.

Most of her childhood was spent living in an orphanage after that horrible tragedy. There, she was taken care of by a Priestess named Mother Leia, a devoted follower of Selfia, Goddess of Mercy. But she had no such luck there, for two years after being taken in, lightning struck the orphanage and burned it down. Poor Mother Leia died trying to save five children, who also perished.

From then on, Avi lived on the streets until the owner of the tavern saw her and took her in. But he did not do it from the bottom of his heart. He needed a wench, she looked like just the right person for the job. And so, that was how she lived from then on.

More Grey Wings soared over the village on the hunt. No one in the village feared them, for they were trouble to no one so long as they kept their distance. Still, a company of Felgrand knights patrolled the town just in case, for dragons were unpredictable creatures.

A loud whoosh caused her room to shake. She eagerly leaned out the window and saw two knights atop a Normandian Blue Beast. But in the game of Duel Monsters, it was known as **_Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1_**.

Avi rested her chin on her palm and fluttered her eyelashes while gazing dreamily at the riders. Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of being swept off her feet by a handsome knight riding a dragon, just like the princesses from the Ages of Old. She hoped to marry a Dragon Rider the likes of Ser Jayce Ryder the Crimson Blade, or Ser Bradley Goldenshield the Knight of the Silver Hills.

Or perhaps she would be so bold as to be a Dragon Rider herself. She wrote stories about it in her journal. Tales of charging into battle atop of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon while aiding a handsome prince in golden armor in a battle against Orcs.

She closed her eyes and let the gentle mountain breeze caress her face. Avi smiled, pretending she was riding her ferocious mount. In her mind, she saw the clouds whipping by her, and the patchwork quilt of agriculture in the countryside below her. Behind her was her knight in shining armor, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Alas, she was about to be brought back into reality.

"AVI!" someone shouted.

Avi gasped and snapped out of her dilly dally; her eyes blinking wildly with the shock that tingled her core. She looked to the left and then to the right in confusion, searching for the one who called her.

"AVI!" the raspy voice called out again. It was her step-father, Roland Salvatore, the owner of the inn, dubbed the Drunken Dragon Rider. "Where the hell are you, girl?"

"I'm coming sir, I was just using the bathroom!" Avi called down from the doorway near the top of the stairs. Her voice rang soft and sweet, almost like a whisper.

Roldan grumbled like an angry bear. "Well, I need you to go to the market, and get us spices and chicken. And hurry it up, we've got customers!"

"Yes sir!"

"And don't be late! Or no table scraps for you tonight!"

Avi quickly dashed back into her room and searched for her riding cloak. Heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs, They stopped in front of the door to her room. Avi turned. When she saw Roland standing sternly in the doorway, she gave a meek gasp.

He formed a cruel smile with his chapped lips and walked towards her. "Stand," he said.

"Why?" Avi asked timidly.

"Let me see you," he said. "Today's October the Fourteenth. This is the day they found you, right?"

Avi nodded to show he was correct. She could not find it within herself to speak. That look in his eye, and his careful movements meant only one thing. Avi did not want him to 'see' her, but she knew better than to confront him. She remembered to stand up straight, for it displeased Roland to see her slouching. Roland put his hand over his mouth as his cold, brown eyes slithered back and forth studying Avi inch by inch.

"You've gone up another size," he commented.

Avi knew what he was talking about. She blushed, hunching her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her breasts, to which Roland sniggered cruelly.

"Let me see," he said.

When Avi refused to move, he stepped forward and undid her nightgown for her. She cooed timidly, feeling her garment getting looser.

"Now, now," Roland said, undoing the strings until the nightgown gracefully fell into a heap at her feet, leaving her naked before him. "There is no need to be bashful. You are in perfect form, Avi. You have the body of a well-developed woman now. A body that drives men wild. They will pay every coin and Star Chip in their purses just to look at you."

A cold surge chilled Avi's spine when Roland started touching her. Her cream-colored skin went bumpy with goose prickles. Her teeth chattered in her mouth; for so great was her embarrassment, she felt as though she stood in the waves of the beach in the middle of a harsh, bitter winter. Roland twirled a lock of her golden hair around his finger and sniffed it to get a whiff of the cherry-scented oil she used when bathing herself.

He then slid his hands down her frame, feeling her curves; warm and smooth. Avi tried to keep her composure as she felt his rough, calloused hands slide over her thighs and buttocks. So rough and so cold was his touch; as though someone rubbed a block of stone up and down her flesh. Her mouth was partially opened. Her bottom lip trembled. She blinked rapidly to dry the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You've gotten plumper," he said, slapping her derriere. "You're going to draw more customers now." Roland started running his thumbs under her breasts. "You've been eating right like I told you, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"My Lord," Roland corrected. "I don't know how many times I must tell you that. I found you. I raised you. I own you, you understand that?"

"Yes, My Lord," Avi replied. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Stop slouching!" he snapped.

Avi straightened her back, giving her breasts a little more form. "Good girl," said Roland, looking into her eyes. He admired the rainbow hue that glowed about her iris, giving off a strong Norman heritage, another clue to her mystery. "You'll draw more money with your body. Don't conceal it. Your mother took the liberty to get you a new uniform. She left it wrapped in a parcel in the bathroom. See that you wear it."

"I will."

Roland's sick grin stretched even wider. "He's coming to see you, again."

"Who?"

"Ser Godfrey, dearest. He came by in the night while you were sleeping."

"Ser Godfrey? Papa, he's a horrible man."

"And you will treat him with the utmost respect, do you understand? Ser Godfrey is a hero in this town, Avi. Treat him like one, for he has returned home from that meanless war against those ravenous Centaurs of the Indigo Plains."

"What did he say about me?" Avi asked, quaking where she stood as Roland's fingers slid across her stomach.

"He was tired and hungry. Naturally, your mother and I were quick to feed him and supply him with ale. As he ate, he told us the stories of his battles. Wonderous tales worthy of song, I tell you. But you can't expect anything less from a man like Ser Godfrey. After he told us the story of his deeds in the battle of Saldari Lake, he said that all he thought about at night was you."

"That surprises me not," Avi replied. "It seems like all he does is think of me."

Roland halted his fingers' pleasant journey through Avi's body and looked at her with a blank expression on his face. A gargoyle at the temple had a far more pleasant glare by comparison.

"You are the village idiot, Avi!" he reminded her starkly. "And being so, you are lucky that a man of great stature such as him has interest in you. You should be honored. Becuase of Ser Godfrey and his band, our lands are kept safe from vagabonds and brigands, bandits, boogeyman, and other menaces of the wild too dangerous for our lazy overweight town guards to go after."

"But what does he want with a lowly village idiot like myself?" Avi asked.

"That is his business, not mine. So long as there is gold involved, I don't care what he does to you."

He took her nightgown and walked away, leaving her alone, naked, afraid, and cold. Avi gasped for air in quick sessions as though she looked at a dragon directly in the face. Tears streamed down her eyes. That's all she was to the people of this town.

An idiot. A piece of meat. An ornament to be ogled at. But if that's how things were, that's how things were. She had no power to change how the people viewed her, or how her father used her.

She gingerly walked across the hall to the bathroom where a hot bath was already drawn. The parcel containing her new outfit rested on top of the toilet. She stepped into the water, wincing from the slight sting the blistering bath gave her toes. But she grew used to it, and sat down on the wooden stool. She found a bar of soap, doused it in the water, and started rubbing it against her skin. As the hot water coursed down her flesh in gentle streams, she found an aura of serenity and felt calm.

She heard laughing coming from the hall. "OH!" she cried, covering her breasts as soon as she spotted her little brother, Jovan, and his friends spying on her from the top of the stairs. And they were not a day over thirteen. The door was wide open, for she thought he was in the fields gathering strawberries for tomorrow's festival. She threw her hairbrush at them.

"OH, GO AWAY!" she cried helplessly. She quickly got up from the tub to grab a towel and cover herself, but as soon as her wet feet touched the wooden floor, she slipped and fell forward.

Jovan and his friends looked at her one last time, and darted down the stairs before they could get in trouble. Avi tried to get up, wincing from a sharp pain in her head. The poor girl. She hit her head on the counter. She touched it and felt a little lump that stung her once her finger pressed against it. Avi darted back to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror

"Oh no," she sobbed, seeing the bloody lump on her forehead. Her father demanded she looked perfect tonight; for he was to be treating a knight with a proposition. He would not want to be served by a girl with a disgusting lump on her head. She brushed her hair over it and cleaned it as best she could. It stung awfully when she touched it, but luckily it was small enough not to be noticeable. She hoped.

By order of her father, she had her hair fashioned into two little pigtails with baby blue bows. And now it was the moment of truth. The new clothes her mother gave her.

Avi's new barmaid outfit consisted of nothing more than a bodice corset of brown engraved leather and a tan mini-skirt no doubt to give the customers a good view of her legs, partially covered by leg-length white socks topped with black ribbons. She looked at herself in the mirror, hunching her shoulders timidly.

Her outfit was too raunchy. Nevertheless, she had to quickly adjust to wearing it for her father's sake. She forced a smile, and then looked at the bright side of the situation.

Showing off as much skin as possible had earned her enough silver coins to purchase a few luxuries such as books, some candy, and new underwear for herself. Avi put on thick black boots to walk the muddy, pebble-laden streets of Dragon's Tooth. A belt choker with embroidered leather was wrapped around her thin neck, completing her look.

Avi gave herself one last look in the mirror, and applied gloss to her naturally pink lips before she darted down the stairs past the tavern which was being swept by her mother in preparation for the customers.

Avi stepped outside and went around the inn to the garden in the backyard. It was her only sanctuary in the town. The bushes of roses, dragon blossoms, jeweled bells, and other exotic flora rose high over the white fence, acting as a wall that shielded her from the troubles of the town.

Not long ago, Avi had installed a water fountain with a birdbath which attracted very small, fluffy, yellow-bellied blue birds known as Normandian Azure-Wings. They were used to Avi coming to the garden to tend to the vegetables and the flowers she grew to sell in town for an extra bit of coin.

The Azure-Wings chirped happily in the peach tree as if they were trumpeters in a royal palace hall, announcing the coming of the queen. The brave ones fluttered from their perches to the white-stone pathway where they scampered around at her ankles.

"Hello," Avi said cheerfully.

She picked up a basket perched on the workbench by the side of the inn. She held it in her arm and walked around the garden picking flowers healthy enough and colorful enough to sell.

She went to her knees to examine a multi-colored six-petaled flower. She grinned, for they were all in bloom. She picked up a pair of clippers lying on the ground and snipped them off, adding them to her basket. Two Azure-Wings hopped towards her and stood there watching her work.

"Ser Godfrey is coming to see me," Avi told the birds. She threw another flower into her basket. "Papa says he has a proposition for me."

The second bird, a male by the scarlet trident-shaped mark on its belly, chirped in response. Avi took the chirp as a question.

"What he wants, I don't know. What do you think he has in store for me?"

The bird chirped again.

"Marriage? You think so? Oh, Safaani's grace, I hope not. The town sees him as a hero, but don't let that fool you. You don't know what kind of person he is. You won't believe the things he has done to me over the years."

She sighed when she realized what she was doing. "Now I know I've gone mad. I'm talking to a bird! As if you even know what I'm saying anyway." Avi felt guilty for saying that when she saw the male tilt his head to the side with a sad twinkle in his beady black eyes. Avi ran a finger down his head, smiling to show she did not mean to say that. "Sorry," she said. "By the way, how is he doing?"

As if understanding what she meant, the bird flew to the peach tree, wrapping his little black feet lightly around a branch where his nest was perched. Avi put the last of the colorful flowers into her basket. She got up, wiped the dirt off her hands and knees, then sauntered to the nest. She peered inside, and saw the last of the five hatchlings still cowering in the corner.

"You're still here?" she asked.

The baby bird gave a squeaky chirp in embarrassment.

"Come on now. You promised. It's been a week since your brothers and sisters left. Don't you at least want to try?"

The Azure-Wing chick squeaked sadly.

"Just try," she implored him sympathetically. "If you fly, you'll be free. Or do you prefer to be like me, and be cooped up in this place forever like a prison?"

Avi cupped her hands together to which the baby bird beettled into quickly with two quick hops.

The sky was starting to turn gray, and the trees quivered from the fierce winds of the summer storm approaching.

"Hmm," Avi said. "The day could be better, but that is no excuse not to try at least."

Another Gray Wing flew over the town with a powerful whoosh, and created a great wind that rustled the leaves in the trees. It roared loudly, causing the other Azure-Wings to chirp in a fearful frenzy, save for the baby bird, who jumped up and down in the sanctuary of Avi's palms with excitement.

The sight of the baby bird's sensation caused Avi to giggle. "You see? He's flying, too. You can do it. Just do what he does."

The bird flapped and flapped its wings until it started to hover in the air. "You did it!" Avi cried out with joy. The bird flew in circles around the garden and landed back into her hands. "Go on! Go on!" said Avi. "Your friends are waiting for you." She kissed the chick, boosting his confidence. "Go! Get as far away from here as you possibly can."

The baby bird flew out of her hands and joined the other young ones as they took off in a large flock. He disappeared from her view.

"I wish I could," Avi said glumly. She suspired mournfully and picked up her basket.

"Avi!" her mother yelled from the kitchen window. "Are you working? Or just lollygagging?"

"Sorry mama," Avi called back.

She did not want to leave her little sanctuary, but duty calls. She left the garden and joined the throng of busybodies flooding through the streets of the town.

A large pig walked about the streets sniffing the ground for an easy meal. Hens went by in large groups, looking for a way to escape the crowd that bloated the streets. A white goose led her chicks down the road. She looked at Avi, and quacked before waddling toward the river to lead her young for a swim.

Avi put on a brown riding cloak, and pulled the hood over her head so as not to be seen by Ser Godfrey, an old and very perverted knight who made it a habit of harassing her. Nevertheless, she had to hide from the town anyway. As previously stated, poor Avi wasn't very well thought of, due to her knack for finding trouble when she least expected it.,

On more than one occasion, Avi found herself being locked in the pillory at the town square, punished for various mishaps such as accidentally slipping in the potions shop and breaking every bottle in the alchemist's display cases. Falling into a pond, and scaring a horse into a charge all over town when she just wanted nothing more than to pet it.

She did not want any trouble today but she was still feeling violated by her step-father's touchy behavior earlier. Avi cautiously blended with the crowd, and kept her flowers on display, hoping to sell them for one copper penny, but they were so beautiful that the patrons would be so generous as to pay her with a silver coin or even a Gold Star Chip, buying all the flowers she had.

But Avi knew the patrons who bought her flowers didn't show such generosity from the bottom of their hearts. No doubt, her immense beauty had captured their hearts. They would ask for 'favors' in return for buying her flowers, and when she refused, her flowers were tossed back at her face, and her purse was stolen. She cared not; for she made more on her shifts back in the tavern.

Roland was too proud to admit it, but the sole reason why his business was doing so well was because of Avi. Everyone flocked from all parts of Dragon Tooth just to see her and flirt with her. This worried Avi, for she knew any moment they would pay her father just to have a night with her. Now that she was eighteen-years-old, she feared that dreadful thought was coming true. The men at the tavern touched her inappropriately often, and her father would say nothing.

"Flowers!" Avi called out as she walked into the market. "Freshly picked flowers. Sweep the love of your life off her feet with my beautiful roses, sun maidens, purple bells, and copper vines. Flowers! Get your flowers. One copper penny each!"

"Can I pluck your little flower?" asked the pig farmer as he and his brothers herded the swine to the butcher.

Avi ignored them and walked off. Their infernal laughter followed her until she reached the central fountain of the town plaza, her last stop before the bridge to the other side of town. A bell rang from one of the towers of the wall that surrounded the town. "A storm this way comes!" called the crier. "Stay dry and keep anything of value tied down!"

His news caused Avi to quicken her pace. Once she came to the bridge, she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting next to the bridge was a large and frightening creature. A Leogai, the lion-folk from the tropical islands far across the sea. He was a giant with the head of a lion covered in a thick mane of golden hair. He was wrapped in a dirty woven cloak. Flies eagerly buzzed all around him, hoping to get a piece of the chewed bones that littered the pewter bowl laying next to him.

Avi took a few steps back, hoping the creature wouldn't look at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and calmed herself when she saw that he was sleeping. The Leogai's name was Ser Gerhalos; a hedge knight as the townsfolk called him; for he served no Lord and slept outside.

He made a habit of staring at Avi and snarling at her when she passed by. He had done this for years, earning himself the title as Avi's bully. The town almost loved him for that. Someone had to keep Avi in line when she walked through town, they all thought. Avi hated him for this, but at least he kept to himself, unlike Ser Godfrey.

Avi gulped. It was Friday, and that meant that he would be coming tonight with his gang of knights. It was going to be a long night tonight. Ser Godfrey's group was the rowdiest bunch of misfit knights Avi had ever seen. All of them had touched her butt at least once since Ser Godfrey invited them for dinner every weekend.

She had no time to worry about that. It was getting dark, and the tavern regulars would be coming to eat any moment. She needed to get the ingredients for supper or who knew what Roland was going to do to her.

As soon as she mustered the courage to press forward on her errands, something gleaming in the window of the card shop had caught her eye.

"What's this?" she said. She approached the window and noticed that it was a new Structure Deck. **Rise of the True Dragons** was written in gold letters on the box. A dragon of great power was the ace card of the deck. A replica of the card was displayed in a plastic case below the stand holding up the deck.

* * *

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

 **LV 8**

 _ **If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the banished monster's original Level/Rank x 100. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type monster in the Graveyard, except "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand"; Special Summon it to your field.** _

* * *

"Incredible beast," she breathed. "Look at the detail on it. Oh, if only I could get a deck like that. I'd be unstoppable."

A round of laughter erupted behind her. Avi turned, seeing a group of eight schoolboys standing behind her, clad in fine garments imprinted with ornamentation. Their pockets were full of gold to spend on booster packs and all the candies they could eat at the shop.

"You probably can't even play a Kuriboh," laughed a boy, very plump and freckle-faced. The shirt of his uniform was stained with orange juice and smudged with streaks of chocolate, which told Avi much about his mannerisms at the table. "A monster of such power and quality is not for you."

"Get lost, Avi! Only Duelists can play that dragon, and you are no Duelist," sneered another child, the clown of the group no doubt; for he obnoxiously wore a colorful propeller beanie on his head, and his clothes were not as extravagant as his peers.

"I am a Duelist!" she yelled. She fumbled through the pouches on her belt until she found her Dueling Deck. She held it up high for all of them to see. "See?" she asked, to which they all laughed.

Her cards were wrinkly and torn. Clearly unprofessional in their eyes. The plump boy fell on his knees. "Oh, Goddesses!" he wheezed. "That's so pathetic."

"Cards don't make one a Duelist!" said a boy with slicked gelled hair the color of gold. "You need a Duel Disk, too!" He held up a bracelet on his right wrist and morphed it into his very own customized Duel Disk. It shimmered with a brilliant gold finish and was inlaid with multi-colored jewels that glowed. Arcane circles acting as ornaments spun around the machine as the gadgets beeped and hummed upon being activated.

"Oh!" Avi said in wonder.

"You don't have one, do you?" asked a snobby boy with brown hair and glasses. "If not, then you're no Duelist."

"Duelists can still play on table tops!" Avi said. "It matters not where you play. So long as a person has cards, he or she is a Duelist."

"Yeah, right!" said the boy with the glasses. "Nobody Duels on tabletops anymore, save for lowly serfs like you! But I bet even if, by some miracle, you did have one, then you'd still lose."

"I'd bet your Duel Disk I won't!" Avi countered.

Oooo! The boys hooted.

The plump one put his hands behind his back. His lower lip tucked under his preposterously large front tooth. He walked towards her slowly and in wide steps. "So, the little peasant thinks she has game. Fine, we accept your challenge. I happen to have a spare Duel Disk in my backpack. It's hardly used since I got five jeweled ones for my name day. I'll let you borrow it if you can Duel all of us."

"I accept!" Avi shouted. "I'm not going to let you spoiled brats push me around!"

Ser Gerhalos snored lightly from his spot at the foot of the bridge. The plump boy tossed Avi the Duel Disk. She felt her arms almost giving way to the large size of the contraption. Now she understood why many Duelists had them compacted into small items like jewelry. She attached the cumbersome machine on her wrist. Already she felt her arm's muscles wailing in agony.

"Now what?" Avi asked.

"Now put your Dueling Deck into the display drive recognizer. A Life Point counter will display your score the entire match."

* * *

 **LP 2000**

* * *

"Sounds easy enough. I'll go first." Avi drew. "I summon Lightning Conger in Attack Mode!" Avi placed the card on the digital card reader. In seconds, a large serpent with teal-colored skin, yellow fins, and lightning-shaped appendages magically manifested onto the field. Avi smiled and gasped in wonder. _Impressive_! She thought. I _summoned that. I can't believe it_!

* * *

 **ATK/350 DEF/750 LV 3**

* * *

She used a spell to boost its power called Electro-Whip, which increased her Lightning Conger's ATK to 650. "That ends my turn!"

"She knows how to do a combo attack," said the boy with the glasses. "This peasant does know how to play."

"Surprised?" Avi said, trying to keep her feet from hopping up and down with excitement.

"You're going to have to do better than that," said the plump boy. "I summon Shine Knight in Attack Mode!" The Duel Disk shimmered and projected the tall knight in armor that looked like light made solid, and a brilliant white cape. He wielded a white lance and a shield. A red glow shined from the center of his helmet.

* * *

 **ATK/400 DEF/1900 LV 3**

* * *

Avi thought there was some kind of mistake. Perhaps the boy was not as skilled as he claimed he was. The knight was clearly 250 points lower than her Lightning Conger. For a moment, she thought she could win the round, however, the boy performed a combo of his own with a spell called Shield and Sword. The spell switches the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field. Now Shine Knight's ATK was 1900 and Lightning Conger's increased, slightly, to 1050.

Still, the arithmetic was not in favor of Lightning Conger. The Shine Knight thrust his lance into the electric serpent's forehead, and shattered it to pieces, followed by a blast of wind.

"Oh no!" Avi cried, shielding her face with her forearm.

 **Avi-1150 LP**

The boys laughed at her.

"See?" her plump opponent said. "You're going to have to come up with better combos than that. Any fool can equip spells onto their monsters. Come on! Let's see what you've got. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Lucky for Avi, Shield and Sword only lasted for the duration of his turn, so Shine Knight's ATK was back at 400. She drew her next card. "Okay, now that your knight is weak again, he is going to stand no chance against this. I summon Ray and Temperature." She summoned two creatures that resembled the Sun and the North Wind.

* * *

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1000 LV 3**

* * *

Avi attacked the Shine Knight, but her opponent knew what to do to take her hopes away. "Ha! You stupid girl! I activate my Spell Card! Rush Recklessly! This will increase my Shine Knight's attack by seven hundred points!"

Shine Knight's ATK was boosted to 1100 points. A fiery white aura enveloped him. He growled, feeling his body surging with power before raising his lance and jabbing it into the face of the Sun. Ray and Temperature blew up and shattered. Avi yelped as she fell on her butt. The boys laughed at her again.

 **Avi-1050 LP**

"My turn," her opponent said. He drew, and summoned another monster. Altitude Knight. A monster whose Level was 4. The boy switched Shine Knight into Defense Mode, triggering his effect. Shine Knight's Level increased to 4. When it did, a black portal opened beneath the boy's feet. It was the Overlay Network, which meant one thing.

"I will Overlay my two monsters and Xyz Summon King of the Feral Imps!"

"Xyz Summon!" Avi shrieked. "Oh no!"

The monster towered over her by more than ten feet. A reptilian creature with patches of white fur on its wrists, ankles, and back of the head flowing down to the bottom of his tail in a large cape. Black spikes protruded from its arms, head, and down its back.

* * *

 **ATK/2300 DEF/2000**

 **Rank 4**

* * *

The boy could have attacked her Life Points directly and ended it, but he was having so much fun bullying Avi, that he ended his turn and gave her a fighting chance that she knew she didn't have.

"Um, I summon Monster Egg in Defense Mode!"

King of the Feral Imps smashed the little egg with his foot.

"Hard Armor, defend my Life Points!"

The King of the Feral Imps smashed the living suit of armor with ease, turning it into a heap of twisted metal.

"Weather Report go!"

WHAM! King of the Feral Imps demolished the fairy resembling a snowman.

Avi was getting nervous. The boy was having fun seeing her squirm and squeal. He especially liked it when she landed on her derriere; for her legs went up, giving the boys a good view up her skirt. Poor Avi did all she could to defend herself against the King of the Feral Imps, but he was too strong, and her monsters were so weak.

"Armaill!"

BOOM!

"Root Water!"

SMASH!

Mystical Sheep Number Two!"

"Baaa!" cried the sheep when the King of the Feral Imps' claws slashed it down to size.

"You've wasted enough of my time," said the plump boy. "I summon the Illusory Gentlemen!"

* * *

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1600**

* * *

"Attack her Beaver Warrior!" he commanded.

The strange monster he summoned, a tall phantom in orange old-fashioned clothes and a black spiked scepter leaped forward and smashed his weapon on Beaver Warrior's head. The defensive monster disappeared leaving Avi wide open. King of the Feral Imps charged forward and punched Avi in the stomach. She yelled and was launched two feet in the air. She hit the ground hard on her back, and then rolled violently to a stop as her Life Points went to 0.

She could hear their infernal laughter from her position, face down in the dirt.

"That's right, you peasant! In the dirt! That's where you belong."

"My turn!" said the boy with the glasses, morphing his signet ring into an engraved Duel Disk of platinum and myrrh. "I want to have a go with her."

"Get up, serf!" said the freckle-faced boy. "Make it fast, Winston, I want to Duel her next!"

Winston sneered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well? Come on now, get up! I haven't got all day!"

"B-b-but you beat m-m-me already?" Avi was on the verge of tears. Meanwhile, Ser Gehalos yawned and smacked his lips.

The plump boy laughed at her timidness. "The deal was you could have my Duel Disk if you played against all of us. I beat you, so now it's my friend's turn to give you the spanking you so rightfully deserve, you filthy peasant!"

"But..." Avi stuttered.

"DUEL!" shouted the boy. "You first, flea!"

Avi shuffled her deck, placed it in the drive recognizer, and drew. "I summon Flame Dancer in Attack Mode!"

* * *

 **ATK/550 DEF/450**

* * *

"How pathetic," Winston said. He chuckled drawing his card. "And here you thought you could have a deck like Rise of the True Dragons for your own. You insult the game just thinking about it. A powerful dragon such as that is only worthy of real Duelists like us."

The boys shouted and jeered in agreement.

"How dare you think you can play with us!" said Winston. "Weaklings like you insult this game of honor and power! Well, I'm about to make you pay, flea! I summon Great Angus in Attack Mode!"

He summoned an angry bellowing four-legged beast with tusks, purple ears, and molten-yellow eyes brimming with a lust for violence.

* * *

 **ATK/1800 DEF/600 LV 4**

* * *

"No!" Avi implored them. "You've made your point. I won't play ever again, I swear it!"

"Good girl," said Winston. Great Angus puffed out steam from its nostrils and slid its frontal left claw in the dirt, ready for a charge. "I'm glad we've been able to teach you a lesson today. But the deal was that we'd let you use Jason's Duel Disk if you Dueled all of us. So that's what you're going to do. And you're going to be a good little girl and play against all of us, right?"

"Please no," Avi said bowing.

"Good," said Winston. "Take your punishment! Great Angus, attack her Flame Dancer!"

Great Angus roared. He violently charged towards the Flame Dancer, shaking the earth with each step. WHAM! Great Angus headbutted Flame Dancer, and dealt 1250 points of damage to Avi.

 **Avi-750 LP**

For good measure, Great Angus headbutted Avi, too. She grunted and was knocked on her back again, legs going up to give the boys the view they so cruelly desired. Avi picked herself up and suddenly changed.

"I'm not going down without a fight," she said. She drew. "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Fire rose from the ground in front of Avi, and took the form of a quadrupedal green dragon with ivory horns and claws.

* * *

 **ATK/1500 DEF/800**

* * *

Avi held up a spell. This combo she was about to play won her a victory against a drunk at the tavern. "I activate Dragon's Gun Fire!" she shouted, feeling a rush of confidence cool her quaking body. "When I have a dragon on the field, I can activate one of the two effects on the card. And I choose the secondary one. I can destroy a face-up monster on the field with a defense of 800 or less."

Winston thought so lowly of Avi that he was shocked she pulled off such a combo. If she could do that, then it meant she had some skill. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he thought. Nevertheless, Blackland Fire Dragon opened its mouth and shot a powerful fireball at Great Angus. When it hit, the fireball engulfed Great Angus in white-hot flames, reducing it to ashes.

"But I am not finished!" Avi cried. "I activate the Spell, Dragon Treasure, which will increase my Blackland Fire Dragon's attack to eighteen-hundred. Attack him directly!"

Blackland Fire Dragon inhaled deeply, and released a jet of flames at Winston, burning all but 200 of his Life Points. His peers were not too pleased with this. His overconfidence got the best of him, but having played the game for so long, he remedied the situation by playing is Summoned Skull.

* * *

 **ATK/2500 DEF/1200 LV 6**

* * *

Winston then combined Summoned Skull with Dark Energy, an Equip-Spell that boosted the power of Fiend-Type monsters. Avi whimpered, taking a step back when the holographic board projecting the monster's ATK displayed 2800. Summoned Skull pointed his claws toward the sky, conjuring up powerful bolts of lightning that surged into his arms to collect enough energy for his attack.

"Lightning Strike!" Winston commanded, and his Summoned Skull launched the lightning bolts at Avi's Blackland Fire Dragon. The dragon raised its head, bellowing in agony with a shaky, weak roar before it exploded. The blast launched Avi backward, and she landed on the ground with a thud on her belly. Once her Life Points hit 0, the boys began to shout and jump to see whose turn it was to humiliate Avi next.

"My turn! My turn!" said the boy with the propeller hat. "I want to Duel her!" He dashed for the path, and morphed his ring into a Duel Disk as quick as thinking, beating the other boys to Avi.

The Life Points counted back up. Avi grimaced, still face down in the dirt; her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Play!" he said.

"Please no more," Avi begged.

"Play!" said the plump boy. "Or I will call the guard and tell him you were bothering us. Deny it all you want, you know they never believe you."

Avi was right. She would rather get pummeled at Duel Monsters than being arrested and forced to spend a week on the pillory. These boys have caused her trouble before while she was there, forcing her to be at the mercy of their mischief and morbid curiosity.

Why is this town so cruel to me? Avi wondered. Her face became a mask of defiance and she got back on her feet.

She had to tough it out. She had to show them she was not afraid. She was close to beating Winston. She just needed one, even if it meant getting beaten by the rest of them. If she could pull off a victory against this stupid-looking boy at least, she would go home content knowing one of them was going to be haunted by his loss for the rest of his days.

She wanted to beat him out of all the boys who were bullying her. He was rather goofy-looking; one eye blue and the other yellowish-green. His nose was round, his face spotted with freckles and mouth lined with dimples.

The boy, whom his friends called Kolby, thumbed his nose at Avi while wriggling his fingers. That just fueled her drive to beat him even more.

"I'll go first this time," said Kolby. "I use the Spell Card known as Ancient Telescope! This will let me see the top five cards of your deck."

Avi cried out in shock when her cards flew out of her deck and flew over Kolby's face. He laughed, both hands slapping his belly. "How pathetic is that?" he blurted out. "Goddesses, this match is going to end quick, and I don't even have to try. I summon Kotodama in Defense Mode."

He summoned a sickly-looking spirit with greenish-black skin covered in glowing orange runes. He wore a torn skirt colored dark blue. His wrists and ankles decorated with gold bands. A plume of red hair protruded from the top of his bald head. He gave an eerie wail upon being summoned to the field.

* * *

 **ATK/0 DEF/1400 LV 4**

* * *

"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" Avi shouted, summoning a great, blue dragon. It swooped over the field and landed behind Avi with a thunderous crash. With an ATK of 1400, it was too weak to take on Kotodama, until she used Dragon Treasure to boost its ATK to 1700, ridding it from the field with a powerful fireball attack.

Avi thought she had the upper hand with the match, but then Kolby summoned Mr. Volcano, a devious gentleman with the gift of pyromancy.

* * *

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1300 LV 5**

* * *

Again, Avi found herself getting trounced the entire match. Her monsters were turned to ash one-by-one. On her last turn, she summoned a Petit Moth in Defense Mode. Kolby summoned another Pyro-Type monster called Fireyarou, which he used to destroy the Petit Moth and leaving Avi wide open for an attack by Mr. Volcano.

Avi was bathed in flames that burned the rest of her Life Points away. Mr. Volcano blew her a kiss and shot a ball of magma at her chest. Again, Avi was sent flying, this time landing on her butt.

Again, the boys gathered round to see who could beat her again. For the next fifteen minutes, Avi found herself being clawed by a Leogun. Slashed from the cursed blade of a Swordstalker! Punched by the heavy fist of a Stone Ogre Grotto, burned from the white-hot flames of the three-headed dragon; Yamadron, and smashed by the spiked balls of the machine Spikebot, all the while listening to the infernal melody of the boy's laughter. The found delight in making Avi suffer, despite she was their senior by ten or eleven years.

When the boys had their fun, Winston removed the Duel Disk from Avi's arm. He removed her deck from the drive recognizer and tossed them at her.

"My card!" Avi sobbed, desperately trying to pick them up. The boys said farewell to her before marching into the shop, many of them stepping on her cards. One managed to even get her fingers. "Ouch!" she cried. A cruel laugh responded.

Avi saw that her cards were now wet, torn and bent beyond recognition. They were useless to her now. She pouted on the ground and sniffed sadly. The bell rang five times, signifying the hour was getting late. She picked herself up and proceeded to cross the bridge to the market. But before she could take another step, she stopped and gasped with fright.

Ser Gerhalos was looking at her. The noise she and the boys made no doubt woke him. And he was very grouchy.

He wriggled his ears as he looked at Avi poisonously. Avi backed away cautiously not knowing whether to apologize for staring at him or to say nothing at all. The warrior's golden-black eyes seemed to burn with fury. He opened his mouth an roared. Avi screamed and ran away, sprinting across the bridge and toward safety.

She picked a bad time to ponder this, for she was still looking Ser Gerhalos. He was not at all pleased with her staring at him and roared. Avi yelped and ran away to the laughter of many who saw the spectacle. But their laughter increased two-fold when she slipped on an apple core and landed on the ground with a thud. Her basket fell out of her arms, and her flowers spilled all over the dirt. Some fell into a puddle of mud, ruining them.

She got up and dusted herself off, surprised she did not dirty her uniform as much as she thought she had.

"Oh well," she thought, seeing her flowers strewn all over the ground. So far, all Avi sold was one sun maiden, a beautiful flower that looked like the hair of a blonde woman. There was a commotion coming from the square as two Duelists readied themselves for a Duel. They were the Hartford brothers, the son of the town's ruler. No doubt they were taking this chance to show off the new Duel Disks they received.

"Lenard and Romulus. On their way to Duelist Academy I suppose," said the silversmith.

"That doesn't surprise me," said a fat and grouchy woman. "Comin' 'ere t' show off the new toys daddy gave 'em."

"Ah, what does it matter?" said the silversmith. "I love me a good Duel."

Lenard started first, summoning a Satellarknight Deneb, which allowed him to add a Satellarknight to his hand. He found what he needed shuffled his deck and continued. He played a spell called Ties of the Brethren and summoned two more Satellarknights and he placed two cards face down and ended his turn.

Avi beamed at how marvelous the monsters looked. The Satellarknights were a very popular archtype to use these days. She had never seen them before, only heard about them from traveling Duelists who came into town to play before the ruler Lord Roger Hartford who loved a good Duel more than wine, women, and money. And he had all of those comforts, so much that he spoiled his sons with his wealth, not having them work a day in their lives.

Romulus's turn. He played a Spell Card called Gem-Knight Fusion. He tossed three Gem Knights into the Graveyard summoning Gem-Knight Master Diamond. He was a tall and menacing figure whose armor of the purest platinum brought a presence of beauty to the playing field. With his new monster, he dominated the first three turns of the game.

Lenard struck back into the top with a vengeance when he summoned Satellarknight Altair. That triggered the summoning of Satellarknight Procyon. He flipped up a trap called Oasis of Dragon Souls, bringing back Deneb setting up for an Xyz Summon. Three of Lenard's Satellarknights stacked on top of each other and became Satellarknight Triverr who wiped the field clean by sending all of Romulus's cards back where they came from with the removal and an Xyz Material. He removed another causing Triverr to forcefully discard a card from his brother's hand.

SLASH! The Stellarknight attacked directly knocking Romulus to the ground with a great crash. The crowd around them cheered, marveled by the amazing comeback Lenard performed.

Romulus was more than ready to win back their admiration. He kept slapping down Gem-Knight Fusion and summoned Gem-Knight Citrine ( **ATK/2200** ), Gem-Knight Zirconia ( **ATK/2900** ), and Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ( **ATK/2400** ).

The crowd oohed and ahhed. None more than Avi who was left dazzled at the beautiful knights who based a motif on precious gems. She had never seen a Duel like this before. As the crowd began to swarm to catch the action, it began to get harder to see. She had to stand on the tips of her feet to see anything. She moved to a nearby chapel and climbed to the top to watch the Duel. What a view! Even better than anyone in the square. She sat comfortably atop a gargoyle eagerly awaiting the next move.

Romulus wasn't done. Using the effects of one of his fallen Gem-Knights, he was able to bring back another Gem-Knight Fusion and summoned Gem-Knight Primsmaura ( **ATK/2450** )

BAM! BAM! BAM! Lennard was defeated. The crowd cheered. Even though he lost, Lenard stood up and bowed together with his brother. It was an excellent match.

"YOU THERE! GIRL!" cried the monk who worked in the chapel.

Avi gasped and looked down. The stern monk pointing up at her. "What are you doing up there! This is sacred ground! Climb down at once!"

Before Avi could budge, the gargoyle's neck started to crack. "Oh no!" she cried. The stone gave way, sending her tumbling down into a chicken wagon. It broke her fall, but she shattered the chicken's cages and broke a dozen of their eggs. She was covered in thick layers of yoke which stuck to hay and feathers.

The townsfolk pointed at her and laughed. To make matters worse, Avi landed in a position that left her legs wide open, giving the men a good view up her skirt. She blushed and pressed her hands between her legs to cover her panties from their view. Meanwhile, the chickens escaped flapping away into the streets in fright. Feathers flew everywhere.

"My chickens! My eggs!" called the egg farmer. "How could you!? These were for the Baron's grand banquet tonight. Now the bakers will have no eggs to make the cakes. I will lose everything for this!"

"I am so sorry sir," said a town guard, coming to the scene. "I'm sure the Baron will understand once we explain."

"Who is she!" cried the egg farmer. "Who is she to do this to me? I'm ruined!"

"A thousand apologies," said the guard. "She's Avi."

The monk joined the two men. "Aye, she's just the local idiot," he said.

"I-I'm sorry," said Avi. "Please, it was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"Come with me, young lady!" the monk said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back to the inn.

* * *

Avi was in for a world of hurt after her father answered the door. The monk reported her mischief and demanded someone compensate his chapel to repair the broken gargoyle who was more than a hundred years old.

The chicken farmer also demanded money for the loss of most of his product and the chickens he lost. Rolden had no choice and paid the two men for their trouble. Once they were gone, he slammed the door shut. He turned to Avi and pulled one of her pigtails. Avi gasped in agony and humiliation, flinging her arms around trying to get away.

"I will deal with you after your shift you stupid bitch!" Avi's nose was blasted with his rancid breath soured with ale. "Go upstairs and clean yourself up! NOW" He turned her around and smacked her bottom three times in front of the customers. "GO ON!"

"Yes! Yes, sir!" Avi whimpered as she frightfully scrambled upstairs to clean the mess she was covered in. She could hear Javon and his friends laughing at her and hooting at her from their table, teasing Avi for being in trouble. This only made her face burn with embarrassment.

By the time she was done with her cleaning herself, the world had grown dark and the rains began to pour all over Dragon's Tooth. The band started to play their lively tunes and the tavern became full. Avi hurried downstairs before she got into even more trouble.

Her eyes darted from right to left, scanning for troublemakers. So far it was just the farmers who came to the tavern for dinner after a long day's work in the fields.

"Wench!" one of them shouted. "An ale on the double!"

"Right away sir," said Avi, taking out her notepad and pen. "What else would you like?"

"Give me a slab of Niwatori chicken meat. And some rye bread. And a slab of cheese; make it quick!"

"I will, sir," Avi said, jotting down the order.

"Well, get a move on it!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir!" said Avi. She scampered away, pigtails flailing up and down with each step.

"Hey, Avi, can I get four ales here!" called the blacksmith who was treating his friends for supper.

"Right away, sir!" Avi said, writing their orders on her pad as well.

She came back with their drinks. More thirsty patrons bellowed out for Avi, using obscene language towards her.

"Wench! Where be our drinks?" shouted the shoe cobbler.

"I'll be right with you, sir!" Avi called.

"Work faster!" he shouted.

Avi ignored him and brought another customer his myrtleberry mead. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Avi," the blacksmith said, putting a gold Star Chip into her pouch.

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

"You're a hard worker, Avi. Honest pay for honest work."

"AVI!" someone shouted. "Where's my food!"

"Your roast duck is almost done, sir."

Avi scampered to another customer on the second floor. Elk antler chandeliers hanging up on the ceiling lit the evening with candles that gave off the scent of pine. The windows gave a panoramic view of the town and the majestic Cameron Falls could be still be seen in the twilight standing proudly above the town.

As she wrote down the customer's order, she felt someone tug at her skirt and lifted it up.

"Oh!" she cried.

"Nice, very nice," said the man.

He was a knight in a brown robe with a chestplate of metal painted with vintage playing card symbols, which were the red clubs of the house he was serving. He was bald and sported gray mutton chops on the sides of his head.

Ser Godfrey the Knight of Clubs. He made a habit of coming to the inn and harassing Avi with his friends who, thankfully, were not accompanying him this night.

"Please don't!" Avi said, slapping his hand away. She did it harder than she would have liked. But she was so full of rage she couldn't contain herself.

"How dare you strike an anointed knight!" Ser Godfrey shouted, getting up from his chair. The feet grinding against the maple floor. The boards at his feet groaned trying to support his weight.

Avi shook her head. Her lips tightened. She felt the sweat coming from every pore on her body, and her underwear helplessly creasing up the crack of her butt. Her heart raced so fast she thought it would give way and expire. "I've had enough, Ser Godfrey," she said, "you can't keep doing this to me!"

"Oh yeah?" Ser Godfrey challenged her.

"What is the trouble here?" Roland asked, storming up the stairs. His massive boots causing the boards to creak and groan.

Avi's legs quivered, feeling more and more like jelly. Her teeth started chattering and her fingers were awfully numb. "He lifted up my skirt, Pa."

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Ser Godfrey. "You cannot strike a knight!"

Amidst her fright, Avi felt frustration and anger tie her chest in a knot. She balled her quivering fists and put her foot down with an unexpected defiance. She looked the fat knight in the face and said: "You are a knight! You're not supposed to be so rude! You're not supposed to touch women like this."

"He's the customer, he can do whatever he wants!" said Roland.

"That's right," said Ser Godfrey. "Huzzah, a man of quality."

"But, Pa!"

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Ser Godfrey?" said Roland. His veins were bulging from his temples and his face was turning beet red.

"How do you intend to compensate me for this?" Ser Godfrey asked.

"A round of drinks on the house," said Roland.

"Very good," said Ser Godfrey.

Roland led Avi by the wrist into a secluded hallway. He grabbed her by one of her pigtails and dragged her to the broom closet where he threw her inside. Mops, brooms, feather dusters, and buckets fell all around her.

"You listen here, Avi. Ever since we found you, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass. I give you a place to stay. A place to work. And every night you make my inn the laughingstock of the town."

"I'm sorry," Avi sobbed. "Papa, I try my best…but those men make it so hard for me."

"You make it hard on yourself fighting them back! They are the customers their lives matter to me, yours does not. You are but a tavern wench. You are nothing!"

Avi whimpered like a neglected puppy. Her pretty pink lips trembled and her eyes glistened with sorrow. She sniffed and massaged the roots of the pigtail Roland had pulled, for it stung her scalp, but not as much as the pain in her heart.

"Rest assured, Avi. If I had to let every single one of our customers fuck you to get me gold, I would do it."

Avi hiccuped, going on her knees. She grasped her father's dirty, torn apron. "No! No, you don't mean that!"

Roland pushed her off. "I do!" he yelled. "Now get back to work! And no more funny business or you'll find yourself sleeping with the dogs tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Avi went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, washing away her tears, fixing her hair and reapplying her makeup. When she finished, she went back into the fray. To her dismay, Ser Godfrey's companions had arrived to join him. They asked for the round of free drinks that were promised for her striking their leader.

The band playing by the fireplace laughed at Avi, scrambling to get from one customer to the next. The drums and pipes riddled her ears with the same melody about the princess who fell in love with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Here you are My Lord," Avi said, carefully giving the knight and his companions their drinks.

"Now that's more like it," Ser Godfrey said leaning back to get a peek up Avi's skirt as she bent over the table to give them their drinks and food.

"Here, girl," Ser Godfrey said, handing Avi two silver coins and a copper penny.

"Thank you, My Lord," Avi said, taking the money. "With this, I am one step closer to purchasing that structure deck in the card shop."

"Ah, so you fancy Duel Monsters, eh?" Ser Godfrey rubbed his four chins with interest. "And what is said deck?"

"Rise of the True Dragons," said Avi, putting the money in her pouch. "I heard that the main card of the deck is based on the king in the capital city of Felgrand."

The knight and his companions laughed. Avi faked a laugh forming a crooked smile on her face. Her cheeks flushed into a pretty shade of pink.

"You believe that nonsense about the King of Normandia being some golden dragon?"

"N-no, My Lord," Avi babbled.

"Good. You're a smart girl. Now away with you, but don't go too far. We might need you again."

Avi bowed, thanking him.

"Wench!" shouted another patron. "My friend and I have been waiting for our buttered biscuits for more than fifteen minutes! Where are they!"

"Right away, sir." Avi ran to cook's quarters where her mother was urgently cooking the food for the guests and customers.

"Did you bring Ser Godfrey his drinks?" asked Roland.

"I did, sir," Avi panted. She was clearly exhausted from being overworked. Her ankles and legs ached. Her spine jolted her with pain, causing her to wince. She let out a breath to help relieve her of her pain. Avi told Roland: "Keep those kegs open, it seems like they'll ask for more as soon as I deliver Mr. Bostark his biscuits."

"Here they are," said her stepmother. Bertha, a sickly old hag with a crooked nose and a long tooth protruding over her bottom lip. "And don't you fucking drop them you clumsy girl. You cost us good business every time you mess up."

"I won't," Avi said taking them.

She rushed to Mr. Bostark. "Here are your buttered biscuits, gentlemen," Avi said, serving them their food and drinks.

"Can we butter your biscuit?" Mr. Bostark's friend laughed.

Avi ignored them and walked away.

"Hey Avellana!" shouted Ser Godfrey from his table, this time on the second floor so his companions could scoot the tables together for an evening tournament of Duel Monsters.

"Yes, Ser Godfrey?" Avi replied sweetly.

Ser Godfrey beamed at her. "Aint she an angel, lads? Another round if you please, sweetheart."

"Right away, Ser!"

Again, Avi picked up their empty tankards and dashed back into the kitchen to fetch them their drinks.

"Hurry up wench!" shouted Ser Godfrey's squire, a boy no more than fifteen.

Just as Avi was nearing their table, one of Ser Godfrey's companions tripped her. Avi fell forward dropping their drinks.

"You stupid girl!" shouted Ser Godfrey, though he knew her accident was no accident. He ordered his friend to trip her on purpose. "Look at this mess you made."

"It's not my fault!" pouted Avi. "He tripped me!"

"Are you accusing me!" said the fellow knight, feigning offense. "Why, I have never been so insulted!"

"I see her reading some book when she's not working," tattled the squire.

"Reading eh?" said Ser Godfrey. "Women and books should never mix, and this is the result. We get stupid, clumsy girls wasting the time of good paying customers like me by lazing about!"

"I wasn't lazing about, Ser, I tripped. I'm so sorry!"

Ser Godfrey grabbed her by the forearm in a vice-like grip and lifted her up as he got out of his seat.

"Sorry will do you no good, this time!" Ser Godfrey sat back down on his chair and shoved Avi over his knee. He lifted her skirt causing the other patrons to cheer and hold out their mugs in triumph, awaiting a good show.

"I say fifteen strokes out to teach her a lesson," Ser Godfrey said, rolling up the sleeves of his brown robe.

"Fifteen? More like fifty, Ser!" shouted another patron.

"No, My Lord!" Avi pleaded, kicking her legs up and down. "It was an accident, I'm sorry!"

"So, you admit it was not my friend's fault!" said Ser Godfrey, rubbing Avi's bottom. "You admit to being clumsy!"

"Yes! Yes!" pleaded Avi. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine! I am clumsy! I am stupid! I admit it. Just please don't hurt me!"

"Sorry my dear, but I think that it was high time someone knocked the stupid out of you. I have tolerated your behavior for long enough."

SMACK! He started hitting her.

One of the band members playing a hexagonal accordion merrily skipped towards the table. He looked down at Avi, enjoying the view. "A little song, Ser Godfrey?" he asked.

Ser Godfrey nodded and shrugged. "Aye, why not?"

The patrons began to clap as the man with the accordion started to sing and dance around the inn while his band began their tune.

"Sing along with me lads!" he cheered.

* * *

 _Smack her once! Smack her twice!_

 _She ruined our meal and that's not nice!_

 _Hit the left and whack the right,_

 _We put up with this shit every night!_

 _She spilled the ale and dropped the rum,_

 _And now she takes it in the bum!_

 _Avi! Avi! You nincompoop,_

 _You took too long now the beer is gloop!_

* * *

The band started to play much livelier as the patrons laughed and cheered at Avi's humiliation.

Tears streamed down Avi's cheeks. She held on to the back of a chair with all her might. "Stop!" she wailed. "Please!"

The hellish laughter all around her was stabbing her pride; what was left of it.

In this tavern, she was nothing more than a slab of meat to be gawked at and played with. She had been abused by many patrons before, but Ser Godfrey was the worst by far, always finding some way to humiliate Avi.

Usually, he would tug her pigtails, lift her skirt, and fondle her legs as she served him, but he reached a new low this night.

"All right boys," Ser Godfrey said, rubbing his hands together. "I think it's time we went bare bottom."

"No! Please!" Avi begged. "Mama! Papa!" she cried out to Roland and Bertha. But they just stood where they were and watched.

 _I will kill you all!_ Avi thought to herself. _Just wait! You'll be sorry you messed with me!_

"Put the girl down!" a powerful voice shook the tavern.

The music stopped and the laughter faded. All was quiet, save for the rain that started pouring harder and pounded the roof of the tavern.

"Bless my soul!" shouted Bertha. "It's Ser Gerhalos!"

Avi gasped and looked at her savior. Ser Gerhalos looked much taller now that he wasn't sitting down. He was ten feet tall and wore leather armor colored black and embroidered with intricate designs. The sword he had sheathed on his back was larger than a man, and his two large fangs were coated in gold and sharpened like daggers. He snarled ferociously while he stepped into the inn ready for a feast. His purse was filled all set for spending. He was draped with a brown cloak to shield his mane from the rain.

"This does not concern you, Ser Gerhalos!" snapped Ser Godfrey.

"Not as much as that tin can you call armor!" said Ser Gerhalos, standing over him, dominating the entire group with his massive presence. "It is time for my dinner, and I will not be able to get my food if the waitress is over your lap. Release her this instant so she can wait me."

"Not until she has had her punishment," Ser Godfrey said, raising a hand.

"That wasn't a request, Godfrey!" Ser Gerhalos flashed his sharp teeth. "Release her!"

"Fuck you!" shouted the squire.

Ser Gerhalos reached behind his back and unsheathed his incredibly long claymore.

"You bring such a disgrace to the name of knight," he growled. "I don't want the girl to have to clean up your guts off the floor, Godfrey. Do as I say and let her go."

"At your command, Ser Gerhalos," Ser Godfrey said, setting Avi's skirt back down. She climbed off his lap and stood up.

"Now prepare me a plate of fish, girl," Ser Gehalos commanded Avi.

Avi rubbed her bottom as she bowed. "Yes, yes, My Lord. And thank you."

"Hurry!" Ser Gerhalos growled and sat down by a table. "And I am not a lord."

"Aye, that he is not," said Ser Godfrey. "Just a mere hedge knight."

"A hedge knight who can slaughter you and your companions in his sleep," said Ser Gerhalos. "Do me a favor and make yourself scarce. I don't want you ruining my dinner."

Ser Godfrey, his squire, and the other knights knew better than to pick a fight with a Leogai, whose ferocity in combat was said to exceed that of a unit of well-trained soldiers. They got up and left the inn, feeling both intimidated and angry that their fun with Avi was ruined.

Avi brought Ser Gerhalos a plate of fried fish with bacon burnt to a crisp and black beer to wash it down with.

"You can just say hello when you see me," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Sorry," Avi said bashfully. She had seen Ser Gerhalos in the streets from time to time. He always sat under the bridge at the entrance to Dragon Tooth, earning his keep as a monster hunter. Whenever he would pass her by or look at her, Avi would scream and run the opposite direction.

Now that he had saved her, Avi felt guilty for treating him like he was some sort of a monster.

"You don't have to be scared," Ser Gerhalos bit into his fish with a loud crunch. He finished chewing before he spoke again. "I don't eat people unless they bother me."

"Am I bothering you, Ser?" Avi asked.

"No," said Ser Gerhalos. "Here's your payment for tonight."

He slammed a gold box onto the table. It was the structure deck Avi was saving up for.

"Ser, how did…"

"It doesn't matter," said Ser Gerhalos. "Take it, and use it well. Become a good Duelist and get out of here. You're too sweet a child to work in such a place."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"If you need advice on how to Duel, seek Master Solomon Muto. He is staying at the castle up on the hills teaching promising young students. You can put that deck of yours to good use."

Avi's lips formed a heavenly smile which made Ser Gerhalos feel warm inside. "Thank you, sir."

Avi was about to take the deck, but Ser Gerhalos put a massive golden-furred hand over it.

"Tell me," said he, "why this deck in particular?"

"Well..." Avi pondered whether or not she should tell the knight about her dreams. She grinned, for a feeling in her gut told her the Leogai already knew something.

Avi pulled up a chair and sat down. She had no fear of the other patrons or their orders, for they were trembling in fear of Ser Gerhalos.

"I've been having dreams for the past few months," she explained. "They began getting more intense as news of Prince Daveeds return spread."

"And what did you see?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Dragons." Avi bit her lip. "There are hundreds...thousands of them swarming all over me. They are calling my name and singing for me in a language I have never heard of. Then...I see some heavenly woman."

"Safaani?" Ser Gerhalos asked again, referencing the Goddess of Dragons.

"I don't know," said Avi. "I couldn't see the figure, I could only hear her thundering voice. She told me that the dragons flying all around me represent real dragons who are said to be sleeping all over the continent across the sea. Termnnia."

"Of course," Ser Gerhalos said, ruffling her hair with his mighty hand. "Avi, I think the Dragon Goddess is saying something to you."

"What?" Avi cried out with excitement. "What do you think she could be telling me?"

"I don't know, little one. That is a mystery of which only you can solve. But have no worry. With this deck, you can unlock the secrets of your dreams."

He gave her the cards. "Take care of them, and they will take care of you," he said with a smile. His whiskers flinging with joy. "There is more to you than meets the eye, Avi. There is more to your destiny than being a simple tavern wench."

"I hate it here, Ser," Avi said glumly. "It's so awful. And Ser Godfrey..."

"Forget about him," said Ser Gerhalos. "He is not foolish enough to cross with me. You'd best go. You have other customers awaiting you."

Avi bowed and playfully skipped back to the kitchen. For the first time in her life, she felt a sense of importance. She felt a sense of being. Avi was often called The Girl from Nowhere because she was found wandering the streets of the town naked and covered with ash. There was a forest fire that day and many believed that she was part of a convoy that was trapped. The folk of Dragon Tooth supposed Avi survived and got hit with amnesia. But no one claimed her.

For years, Avi pondered about who she was and where she really came from.

"I know those dreams mean something," she said looking down at her new deck. "If Ser Gerhalos is to be believed, these cards are going to help me find out what they're all about."

"Wench!" someone shouted from upstairs. "Two roast ducks and a tankard of gold beer on the double!"

"Right away, sir!" Avi called out to the customer. She set her deck down and went back to work.


	7. Rebirth of the True Dragons

**Yami Marik**

* * *

"He has grown so much," the deep-voiced demon said leaning back in his booth. A glass of sweet, burning scotch with a sphere cube jingled in the clutches of his long, tan fingers like snakes adorned in rings of gold and different precious stones.

A neon sign hung on the red-brick wall beside his table. It read Salazar in a tantalizing red light that washed the dull marble table where he shared drinks with his companions. His Millennium Item reflected the light of the neon sign perfectly making it look like there was a hellish blaze within the item.

Soothing noir-style jazz played from a neon-lit jukebox on the lonely corner of the bar. The music mixed with the soothing sounds of the rain tapping against the window of the bar. Outside, the city was lit up by an explosion of color from the various neon signs of the Red Bunny's District.

Animated signs of pink and red neon shaped to look like the silhouettes of women in sexual poses and dancing on poles. Even from his seat, Marik's companion, Bakura could see the pretentious form of the House of Gray looming over the poorly kept apartment buildings which housed the unwanted and forgotten of Domino City.

Marik took a long gulp of his drink as a large truck drove by. Its wheels washed against the soaked streets outside. Some water from a puddle it ran over splashed against the window. As Marik raised his glass to his lips, the leather of his hooded brown-leather jacket groaned while keeping up with his movements. Underneath he wore a sleeveless black shirt that was torn from a Duel he had earlier. The leather of his jacket even showed signs of wear and tear.

He smiled and said: "His Dueling skills, no doubt, have improved. But that Black Tyranno card. No. That is a rare gift indeed."

Bakura sniggered, leaning casually against his orange leather seat. He straightened his dark denim jacket, bringing the fur-trimmed color closer to his neck to warm him from the chill of the fan swirling overhead. His Millennium Ring shined brightly over the gray t-shirt underneath his jacket.

A veil of smoke clouded the roof from the tobacco gobblers sitting about the bar hoping to wash away their long and miserable day with a stiff drink, cheap steak, and buxom beauties to look at.

The waitresses were in small orange skirts and tight black tops that fit snuggly over their chests. One of them stopped by to refill their drinks. Bakura tipped her for a nice view down her shirt. He picked up his refilled glass of scotch and drank slowly.

Sitting beside him was Dartz, one of the officers in charge of the assault on Karad-Antha, the mountain fortress where their lord and master, Anubis, was slain by Prince Daveed when he was only a few hours old. His black overcoat still glimmered with ice-cold rainwater, for he had just arrived a few minutes earlier.

Bakura peered towards the bar and saw a man with a United States bandana on his head, chugging down an entire bottle of Forwost beer. His cards slipped out of his hands and fell on the black-and-white-tiled floor.

Bakura found it quite queer that a man, an Eldori of all things, would be wearing the colors of a flag from another world. What was so special about it? He wondered. But he had no time to ponder that sort of thing. Right now, he and his fellows were in quite the precarious position. The Black Tyranno.

"I wonder how he got it?" said Bakura, bringing his drink to his lips again. "That card was said to be locked up in the vaults of House Delgado's castle."

"No doubt it was that stupid girl, Serenity," Dartz said, stirring his drink in his hand, causing the ice cubes to jingle along the sides of his glass. "She had such a love for the boy it was sickening. I wanted to barf every time I saw her cradling him in her arms as though he popped out of her own twat."

Bakura sniggered at his crudeness.

Marik sneered. "In any case, the Black Tyranno has found its way to the Prince. Not only do we need to take that card from him for its rarity, but for his own safety. An ancient power resides in that card. One that only the Lords of House Delgado can only wield."

"Aren't you being a bit melodramatic?" Bakura sniggered, putting his arm on the top of the booth seat. "The card's not even that good."

"I wasn't talking about the card effect," said Marik. "The Black Tyranno only listens to the Kings of Feldia. The card has been lost from Lord Salazar's control from what my Rare Hunters tell me. But they are not the only ones who know of this. The assassins do as well, and last I heard, one of them is working for him. If those assassins working for Lord Denethon detect that power, they could find Yuri."

"And kill him before the plan can be set in motion," said Bakura.

"Then we just take the card from," said Dartz. "Simple as that."

Marik, again, gave a mischievous snigger to withhold the obscenity he wanted to throw at Dartz for his impudence. "Were it so easy," he said calmly. "I told you, an ancient force resides in that card. We can snatch it from Yuri a thousand times, and a thousand times that card will return to him."

"Why?" said Dartz.

Bakura tapped the table with his finger and answered before Marik could. "That card is an Oath Monster. They are bound by the will of the Goddess who blesses the House of the monster's keeper. The only way to get that card is by beating the owner in a Duel under The Pact."

Dartz pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the holy vow Termnnian Kings used to settle their disputes so as to avoid total war. "What must we do then?"

"I shall send my Rare Hunters to take it from Yuri," said Marik. "The non-Eldori of course."

"Yuri won't give up his monster without a fight," said Bakura. "Even if the boy loses, he has skill in hand-to-hand combat."

Marik looked at Bakura with his crazed look. "A feat you and the Paradox Brothers so generously taught him."

There was a vexing tone in that statement. Bakura's face creased into an expression of agitation. "It had to be done," Bakura pouted. "The people of that world were chewing him up and spitting him out. I had to do something to make him stronger. Which is more than I can say for Yugi and his pitiful band." He brought his glass to his lips to sip the last bit of scotch.

"You aided Yuri in getting stronger?" chuckled Dartz. "Why, you practically raised him from what I heard. You loved the boy."

Bakura slammed his glass on the table. "I did what I did for Lord Anubis. He needs a King, not a wimp! And you sure as hell didn't do anything to help him. Yuri would have been dead if it wasn't for me. Someone out there is working hard to see him killed, and it's not those assassins who work for Denethon."

"Why do you want him alive so badly?" said Dartz. "We should have killed him long ago if it weren't for you. Just who's side are you on I wonder?"

"I am on the side of Odiva!" said Bakura, making his oath to the Fallen Goddess and Mother of Zorc Necrophades. "And if the plan is to succeed, Yuri has to be strong. You know this. Or are you too busy trying to resurrect your 'pet' to care about the master anymore, Dartz?"

"My child will serve his purpose. At least he has one unlike the cockamamy plan of yours, Bakura."

"You can gather a thousand souls with that bloody Seal," said Bakura. "You will never get the Kovan-Tara to revive and regain the power it once had thousands of years ago."

"You call it by its Elvish name?" chuckled Dartz. "How amusing."

"That's enough," said Marik. "Are we in favor of sending in the Rare Hunters or not?"

Bakura chuckled, making the sound of a knife scraping against stone. "They're your lackeys," he said. "If you want them to go after Yuri, so be it. I've learned there are going to be two tournaments being held. The one that takes place before the summer when Yuri comes home is the big one. Those games will determine whether Yuri comes home or not."

"Hmm," said Marik. "Then see to it that he doesn't win those games. I want that Black Tyranno card. It would make a nice addition to my collection."

"I'll bet," said Bakura. "As I said, send the bloody Hunters. Deep down, I have a feeling that you're only going to be wasting your time, Marik."

Marik nodded at the challenge. "You feel that Yuri's skills surpass that of my Rare Hunters?"

Bakura signaled the waitress for another refill with his finger. She nodded, filling up another glass for a poor laundromat owner at the corner who was eyeing the golden items Marik and Bakura possessed. "The boy just beat an Intercontinental Champion," Bakura said after ordering his drinks. "I think he has a few more surprises up his sleeve. While I have faith your Rare Hunters will get the job done, I still have my money on the boy."

"I'll wager you these," Marik said happily. He reached into his jacket and took out a deck box of polished mahogany decorated with gold. He opened it and tossed out a stack of Gold Rare cards from the Premium Gold Series.

Handsome red rubies also fell out of the deck case. The laundromat owner saw this and stood up in his seat. He wanted to take the items from them at gunpoint with the fire-enchanted pistol he kept tucked in the waistband of his trousers. But there was a terrifying aura coming from the three men. He thought better of it and sat down.

Bakura, meanwhile, chuckled. He poured from an exquisite leather sack, two handfuls of gold Star Chips and Crowns. He added his own Gold Rare cards to sweeten the pot.

"Hmm," said Dartz, rubbing his chin. "Impressive."

"You're on, Marik," laughed Bakura. "I say Yuri kicks the Rare Hunters out of the other world in no time at all."

"Ha!" said Marik. "And I will wager these if he doesn't. But don't underestimate my Duelists, Bakura. They are the elite of the elite."

Bakura laughed out loud. "Yeah, look how well that turned out in the Battle City Tournament."

"Those were the old Rare Hunters," said Marik. "These Duelists are the Neo Hunters. A new generation of Duelists who will take down Yuri. I oversaw their training personally."

"I do hope you're ready for a bit of a disappointment," said Bakura.

A woman entered the bar, dressed in a black hooded coat. She tsked angrily when she saw the three men sitting in their booth getting drunk. Darkness kept her eyes hidden, but the light of the diner revealed beautiful red lips and locks of golden hair and a slender neck. The coat hugged her round, perfect form causing the laundromat owner to go red and breathless.

"So here I find you," she said. "Drinking the night away when there is so much work to do."

"Work?" scoffed Marik. "All you have to do is keep those sisters of yours on a leash before the time comes to bring Yuri home."

"And I assure you that's no easy task," said the woman. She put her hands on her hips and tilted to the left. "Do you boys know how much trouble I'm in right now. There was a meeting earlier tonight involving the Sisters and Lord Denethon. They know the Black Tyranno is missing. The card is bound only to Delgado blood. The boy is of Delgado blood. And last I heard, he summoned the damn thing. The island where he lives is talking all about his Duel. Those stupid fools working for Yugi did that no doubt."

"They are too self-righteous," Dartz agreed.

"But what reason do you have for worrying?" said Bakura. "If I'm not mistaken, you have half the Sisterhood siding with me? Do you not?"

"I still have much work to do in that prospect," said the woman. "Nevertheless, some have listened to our cause. But it's caused much division within the Sisterhood. Denethon knows this and suspects me. Bakura, you must keep Yuri from playing that card. If Yuri is found out, they will come for him. They will kill him. And if he's gone, Lord Anubis is forever doomed."

"You don't have to keep reminding me," said Bakura. "Now stop worrying, my dear. You're doing beautifully. Everything is going according to plan."

The laundromat owner suddenly approached them after gathering the courage to confront them. He could take it no more. Gold. Jewelry. Rare golden cards. And a beautiful Eldori woman to boot. He loomed over them with a drunken fury and tossed a black bag on the table. "All right, boys, drop the loot and the bag and nobody gets hurt!" he commanded. "And the lady is coming home with me!"

Marik, Bakura, and Dartz just kept their trademark grins. "I'll take him," said Marik. "Are you familiar with the game Duel Monsters?"

"I don't' have time for games!" said the owner, Mr. Guss Driscol was written in gold letters on the nametag pinned to his striped suit. The logo for his business Suds and Suds Co. was in blue underneath the letters, dwarfing them in size.

"Of course," said Marik. "We're all busy. But Duel me, and not only will you win all we have laid here on the table, but you'll get so much more."

"I'm listening," said Guss.

"I have many beautiful friends," said the woman, putting a sexy tone into her voice. "And they're all dying to make the acquaintance of very promising businessman such as yourself."

"Oh yeah?" said Guss, his mustache shivered in excitement.

"Uh-huh. We live downtown near the House of Gray. You know. The King's District."

"So, you ladies have money?" said Guss.

The woman nodded and pulled on Guss's tie. "Indeed I do. Now, there is no need to get nasty. We all just want to get on with our night in peace. I can tell you're armed. Naughty, naughty. There is no need for that. You win, you get to keep the gold and the cards. And I take you home to meet my lovely friends. Lose, well, you don't get the cards, but I can tell you're a hard-working hunk." She put her hands around his neck. Guss made a crooked grin from the corner of his mouth. "I'll still reward you with a night with me and the girls."

"Sounds good," said Guss. "But I'm in dire need of some money. As much as it'll please me fucking you and your lady friends, I fear I'll still be left penniless. The King has made it hard on all of us ever since his do-gooder son, Prince Michael, eliminated the slave trade."

"So you were a human trafficker?" said Marik.

"Once upon a time," said Guss. "Thanks to him, I lost my condo. My Limo. My entourage. Sorry toots, but I need gold."

The woman smiled and unzipped her jacket to reveal the swell of her breasts. Guss's face looked like it turned into an apple. "We don't live in the King's District for nothing," the woman said. "Have some fun with us, and we'll pay you handsomely. My girls are lonely. They want someone to play with. Accept the Duel, handsome. You win either way."

Guss cackled nervously. "Oh yeah!" he said. "Let's play." He held up his wrist. There was a D-Pad strapped to it.

Marik then led Guss outside in the rain. Their cards and equipment were thankfully waterproof so they had no problem Dueling the cold rain. Marik stood on one end of the sidewalk, and Guss on the other. The hooded woman was leaning against the wall, shielded by the rain by the red awning over her head.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

"I'll go first!" said Marik. "I summon Necrolancer the Time Lord in attack mode." Marik summoned a one-eyed green creature with skinny arms and legs. There was a horn protruding from his head and two long fangs came out from his overbite. A golden dimensional ring appeared behind him. His weapon that could send his foes to different points in time and be lost forever. ( **ATK/800 DEF/900** )

Guss. "I summon Doron in attack mode!"

The card projected by his side jumbo-sized. Then, a vortex of glittering light swirled over the card's art. Out came a strange looking character with a shadowy body striped in red with a tinge of green. ( **ATK/900 DEF/500** ). Guss laughed. His monster was 100 ATK points stronger than Marik's, and he was about to get stronger.

"Behold, the Equip-Spell, Legendary Sword!" He shouted, equipping his monster with a sword that had a bluish-white blade and a golden hilt. "This card will increase my monster's ATK and DEF by 300 points! ( **ATK/1200** ) Your Necrolancer is history!"

Doron sniggered cruelly, raising his new weapon and slashing Necrolancer in half.

"Argh," Marik said calmly, still grinning despite seeing his monster get slaughtered and losing 400 of his Life Points.

 **Yami Marik-1600 LP**

 **Guss-2000 LP**

"My turn," said Marik. "Draw." He examined his hand and broke out into a laugh. Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed, making his amusement much more dramatic.

"This is going to be one short game," Marik laughed. "You're a Decker. Duelists who are all talk and no game. You avoid the new rules because they are far too complicated for your feeble mind."

"Hah!" laughed Guss. "I assume you're talking about Synchros, Xyz (X-eez), and Pendulum Summoning. Don't make me laugh. This is how you play the game, bub!"

"So be it," said Marik. "I play the Spell Card, Polymerization. Fusing together my Possessed Dark Soul and Frontier Wiseman together to create...Dark Balter the Terrible!"

Yami Marik summoned a frightening fiend lord who stood ten-feet-tall. He was almost concealed in the darkness of the night. A streetlamp nearby highlighted his silhouette. The beast had a golden, layered, spiked body. The upper body was covered by a bright green robe with white fur trimming. He had long, mangled, blond hair and green eyes the pierced the night.

* * *

 **Dark Balter the Terrible**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1200**

 **LV 5**

* * *

"Two thousand ATK Points!" gasped Guss.

"Ha!" Marik bellowed. "If you were more informed with the new gameplay, monsters like him would seem like nothing. Survival of the fittest, Guss. I now Equip my Dark Balter with Megamorph. This card will double my monster's ATK if my Life Points are lower than yours, thereby raising Dark Balter's ATK to 4000!"

"NO!" cried Guss.

"Dark Balter!" shouted Marik. "Attack and end this match!"

Dark Balter the Terrible lived up to his name. He picked up Doron from the throat and held him up high. Using his claws, he eviscerated the little warrior monster and wiped out Guss's Life Points. The woman in the hooded cloak approached the man with open arms.

"Well, I sure got my butt kicked," said Guss. He took the pistol out of its holster. "All right, pretty boy. Hand over the stuff."

Marik scoffed. "I thought we had an agreement. Foolish man."

Guss sneered, grabbing the woman by the front of her coat and dragging him towards him. He put an arm around her shoulder. His hand slid down her back and stopped over her buttocks. "Nice," Guss said, rubbing his hand in circles over the woman's rump. "And you say there's plenty more of this back at your place, huh?"

"I did," the woman said coldly.

"I'm going to be rich tonight," said Guss. "Gold cards. Gems. Coins and Chips. And all the girls for me to feast on. Ah. I'm in Heaven."

"Not yet," the woman said, and she jabbed a jewel-encrusted knife into his back.

Guss croaked from the pain and dropped his pistol. His fingers stiffened from the pain and could no longer grip the weapon. Guss fell to his knees, arms reaching up into the air. He gasped for air; for the pain grasped his lungs like a vice. Dark Balter the Terrible, still being rendered on the field, crossed his arms and laughed.

Marik approached the senile old fool and held up his Millennium Rod. A blade slid out of the bottom of the rod with the press of a button. Marik looked down at Guss with madness in his eyes before he slid the blade across the poor man's neck.

A river of blood poured out of the wound. Guss choked and gurgled in fright. He pressed his hands over the wounds in hopes of slowing down the bleeding enough to find help. But he was no fortunate this night.

In a matter of moments. He fell face first into the ground. He was gone. A river of blood slithered from underneath his empty shell.

"Dumb bastard," the hooded woman said, picking up his body.

Marik watched as she dragged Guss's corpse by the arms into the alley where she tossed the body into a dumpster. Bakura came out of the bar, gripping the collar of his jacket over his neck. "He still wanted more, didn't he?" Bakura asked.

Marik tilted his head down the alley to point out their hooded companion doing what she could to hide the body. Bakura laughed maniacally. "Amateur," he said. He took a lighter from his pocket, flicked it on, and tossed it into the dumpster. A wall of flames erupted from within, and he shut the top of the dumpster to keep the rain from putting out the flames that enveloped Guss's body.

"Well," said Marik. "That was rather enjoyable. "Let's make these weekend outings a regular thing, shall we?" He bowed. "Now you must excuse me. I have to get prepare my Neo Hunters for their mission."

"Make it quick," said Bakura. "If Yuri is called, all the years of planning would have been for naught."

* * *

 **Layla Lovecraft**

* * *

Young Layla set up her equipment in her room on the top floor of her beachside apartment suite. As she adjusted the settings and height of her camera, she hummed the theme song from Attack on Titan, one of her favorite Animes.

The camera revealed all the materialistic luxuries a person could want behind her. Luxury furniture, expensive electronics, and decorations that would have the average Joe burning in rage. She thanked her career as a professional Duelist, gamer, and online entertainer for her riches. With an allowance of five million a year, she happily retired at the age of twenty-one.

Once all that was taken care of she put on her white hooded sweater in the shape of a dragon. A frill of cloth spikes went down her back and a little tail came out the bottom of the sweater. The hood had two horns and a hot pink interior and her hands were concealed in the sleeves which sealed to form cute dragon claws. Then she pulled up a black frilly skirt and fishnet stockings.

Her bright blonde hair was formed into two long pigtails with pink streaks. White headphones illuminated by pink neon lights hung over her neck.

She turned on the camera and she smiled and waved. The sunlight peering through her white draped windows made her huge blue eyes sparkle giving her the appearance of an anime girl.

"What's up, guys! Layla Lovecraft here at _PinkDragon_Gaming_ with another session of 'Let's Talk'."

Cut to Layla clapping. "Yay!"

"But before we start, here are the Texts of the Day!"

Cuts to Layla with her phone. "Okay, the first one is from LonesomeWarrior069 with: Hey, PinkDragon_Layla. OMG Ur So HAWT! Show us your tits!"

Layla stares coldly at the camera. "Hey, LonesomeWarrior!" She flips both the birds. "Fuck you!"

"Sorry about that guys. This next one is from GEEKLORD1020."

The video cuts to her snickering at the name. "Ha, ha, Geek lord."

Cut to her coughing into her dragon claw sleeve. Her eyes dart from left to right mischievously. Now the video cuts to her reading the text from her fan. She leans back in her elite gaming chair and says: "Hey, PinkDragon_Layla, did you catch any good memes this week?" she read out loud. "Like seriously guys? I am a Duelist. This is a channel about Dueling and you want me to talk about memes?"

Next clip shows Layla standing in the harbor with a jug of milk. She leaps into the air and flies through space with the soundtrack _Shooting Stars_ by Bag Raiders.

Now she's back in her room. A plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies is in front of her. Her face is red from her little stunt and she chuckles. She looks into the camera and says: "Ahem, sorry you had to see that." She scoots her jug of milk out of the way. "I've got to put this away because apparently milk is racist. People are so easily triggered nowadays."

She bites into another cookie. "Mmm, my girlfriend made me these. Her cookies are so beast!" She sticks her left thumb up with approval as she takes another bite of her cookie. "Mmm! Love you, baby!"

The video now shows her leaning back in her chair. "Well enough of those you guys. So here's what's making Dueling news. First off, my reaction to Phobos Corp finally releasing their holographic technology for everyone." She pumps her fist "YES!"

Layla jumps around the room then twerks as the song _Bubble Butt_ by Major Lazer is playing in the background.

(Back to Layla in her chair) "I am so excited about this you guys. Holographic Dueling was normally reserved for championship tournaments and there are some pompous assholes, a.k.a the ' _elite_ ' (She makes quotations with her fingers) out there who claim that's only reserved for them. In the words of my friend, AJShim, the Virginia state champion..."

The video cuts to an image showing a black and white picture of a woman from the 1950's spraying air freshener all over the room. The words: _**Smells like Bullshit**_ is written above her in big black letters. Audio plays the sound of AJShim saying his famous quote. "BULL-SHIT!"

Layla points at the camera and pouts while yelling: "NO! NO! You guys suck!"

(She sits back in her chair) "Now holographic Duels aren't new to me because, being a championship Duelist, I've used them before. But when I got home I would always resort to using those lame low-rez Duel Screens and that would totally suck the fun out of the game. I felt bad seeing everyone else not have access to this awesome tech. But it appears your voices have been heard and Phobos Corp has begun construction of local arenas here on Aquarius! But that is not all Duel fans!"

A cut to her screeching with excitement and waving her dragon claw sleeves.

"Leon Caldwell, the marketing director and head of the Phobos Corp technological division, has also announced that the company is working on their newest toy. As you can see Leon standing in front of a silhouette of the new piece of tech. He said in an interview with Duel Magazine, quote: _I am pleased to announce that we are finished working on Phobos Corp.'s newest, most advanced and most ambitious product yet. With the release of holographic technology to the public, we quickly got to work on a way to let Duelists play with holograms anywhere, anytime._ "

Layla droops over her desk. Mouth wide open with shock. A minute goes by before she says: "HO-LY SHIT! Portable hologram Duels?"

Clip of Layla throwing hundred dollar bills at the camera. "I'm throwing money at the screen but nothing is happening!"

(Back to her in her chair) "Now, while we're on the subject of holographic tech it should be known that Aquarius's first local arena, The Duel Dome, was built just a few nights ago and WOW! Talk about action. We had Duelists from all over the country flock to our little playground. There were some pretty elite players there including my bestie and former teammate, Crystal Anderson the Queen of Dragons! Okay, now get this. My girlfriend was there that night and says she saw Crystal entering the dome with a kid who she thinks is Daveed Montgomery a.k.a Yuri. As she entered the dome she was challenged by the regional champion, Randall Lawson and Crystal put Yuri up to Duel him."

Layla stares at the camera confused. "Like whaaaat?"

"Okay, guys, Yuri maybe the son of the CEO of Phobos Corp and Duel Monsters creator, Jacob Montgomery. And heir to this entire island! BUT he has been labeled number one on the list of Aquarius's worst Duelists. You gotta admire Crystal's confidence in him. Now here is where things get interesting. Yuri BEAT him in that Duel."

"WOOOOOW!" Layla shouts slapping both hands on the sides of her face.

"No, you guys, this is not a joke. Yuri won. Now, personally, I hate Randall Lawson; he is a nasty, egotistical pervert and there I days I wish I never met him. But he is being trained by the former world champion, Brett Martinetti. Randall may be a creep but I respect his Dueling skills. Which leaves me to wonder. How in the hell could an amateur like Yuri Montgomery beat a guy like him? Well, the answers may lie in a monster that has been labeled as the Black Tyranno. This is a card that has never been seen or heard of before. One of Randall's buddies posted a video of the monster on Instagram. I'll leave the link in the description. And what do you guys think is going on? Is Yuri's father giving Yuri new cards? Possibly. Is it a lie? A hoax? A fake card? Let me know what your opinions are in the comments. As for me. Well, there's only one way I'm going find out if that card is legit or not."

Layla held out her deck.

"I'm going to challenge Yuri to a Duel and see for myself. Yeah, that's right. Me and Yuri. One-on-one. Stay tuned for that boys and girls. Well, that's the video for today guys. Thanks for watching. As always, leave your comments down below. If you enjoyed the video, please give it a Like. And if you're new to my channel make sure you hit that subscribe button." Layla makes a cute pouty face. "Or I'm going to be a very sad panda."

(Back to Layla being happy and enthusiastic again) "And don't forget to hit Pink_Dragon's website where you can get some cool t-shirts and other merchandise. And promo cards signed by me and the rest of the team. Last week the girls and I posed for this year's calendar."

She holds it up. Her team leader is on the cover in a bikini. "If you want to see the ladies of Pink-Dragon Gaming in some lewd shots be sure to pick it up. If you do so now, I'll give you guys a fifteen percent discount. Not just on the calendar but any other merch you want to get. Just type in the word TYRANNO. But do so now, because this offer is only available for today. And why wouldn't you guys want to get this calendar? I'm topless in March."

She gives a flirtatious wink.

"And Yuri, you better watch out, kiddo. Crystal ain't the only one around here with a powerful dragon deck!"

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

 _Bark! Bark! Meow! Meow!_

 _Dance with me purple cow!_

 _Bark! Bark! Meow! Meow!_

 _Ooooo, you lovely cow!_

 _Dance with me purple cow!_

 _I like your moooves._

"These Geico commercials get weirder and weirder by the day," Yuri grumbled as he lay there on his bed listening to the radio which was set to wake him for school. He was contemplating whether to get out of bed today, for he just had another nightmare.

This time he was inside of a room. A woman was holding down the door, trying to keep a vile entity from coming in. The door burst open. Then, a shadowy, shapeless mass entered the room chanting something evil before aiming his hand at the woman. He fired a blast a multi-colored light at her, burning her to ashes. Her smoldering skeleton fell to the floor.

The mass approached Yuri. A pyramid, burning with vile light was hanging around its neck. It removed its hood revealing a face, burned to the bone with strips of charred flesh still clinging to the not-so-clean skull.

"FROM THE LIGHT COMES THE DARK!" The thing shouted. And then Yuri woke.

"That's the last time I sleep with Duel Monster cards under my pillow," Yuri grumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yuri, dear, you awake in there?" called Paula from the top of the stairs to the basement.

"Yes, mom!" Yuri called back.

"Hurry up now, you don't want to be late for school."

Yuri showered, shaved and got dressed. He then tossed his homework and cards into his Oakley Kitchen Sink backpack and slipped it over his shoulder before walking out of the room.

"So, there he is," Jacob said as Yuri walked up the stairs from the basement into the kitchen. "Word has finally reached my ears that you beat the regional champion."

"Oh, yeah," Yuri said rubbing his back. "I kind of got lucky."

"I think he's lying," said Andrew, shoving a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth. "Yuri never beat me in a match. So how could he beat the regional champion?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful, young man!" Mrs. Montgomery snapped while slapping Andrew's head lightly with the newspaper. She was still agitated that Andrew allowed that bully into the party. Buzz snickered with a mouthful of eggs as he pointed at Andrew's mishap. Kathy shook her head, reading a magazine as she ate her toast. She was dressed in her ROTC uniform.

"You should read Duel Monster forums more, Andrew," Buzz said after swallowing his eggs. "And Twitter buzzed about it all night."

"Nice job, bro," said Kathy. "But there's been talk that you brought out a shiny new monster into the field. One that no one had ever seen before."

"Let me see," said Jacob. "You haven't been sneaking into my safe have you, Yuri?"

"No, sir," Yuri said taking out his deck and handing it to his father.

Mr. Montgomery searched through the cards and found the card everyone was talking about. "The Black Tyranno? I never printed this before?"

"Perhaps you missed the memo," Mrs. Montgomery said pouring coffee into his Kuriboh cup. "You can't possibly know every card that pops up."

"No, I suppose not. But this one is powerful. I should have known about it. I guess Two-Headed King Rex is longer the strongest card of the dinosaur-type."

"It must be a fake," said Andrew.

"No, it's not," retorted Mr. Montgomery. "The card is very real. It has its own code. The foil is the same as the ones I use in my business, and it even has its microchip in the corner. Well, folks, I don't know how, but, this is a legit Duel Monsters card."

"Are you going to let me keep it?" Yuri asked.

"For now, anyways," said Mr. Montgomery, handing Yuri his deck back. "Rest assured I will get to the bottom of this."

"I see no need," said Mrs. Montgomery. "Andrew has his signature card, that no one else has. So why shouldn't Yuri?"

"I guess so," Mr. Montgomery said with a smile. "I suppose now that you have beaten the regional champion you're going to need a tough signature creature in your deck. But rest, assured, Yuri, if I see any more unknowns appear I will start an investigation."

"I understand sir," Yuri said stuffing his cards into his pocket.

His little sister waddled towards him.

"Hey, Cindy!" Yuri picked her up and blew on her tummy to make her laugh. "Want to count how many days are left? Huh?"

She grinned and waved her arms happily in response. "Let's see," Yuri said picking up her arm and pressing her hand to the days on the calendar. "One…two…three…four…five more days until my birthday."

"Oh whoopee," groaned Andrew, stuffing cornflakes into his mouth.

Yuri checked his watch. "Uh-oh, gotta go. I'm going to be late."

He set Cindy down.

"Have a good day son."

"Be safe out there!" called Paula. "The neighbors have reported some thieves in black hoods walking around out there."

"No worries, mom!" Yuri called out as he ran out the door.

* * *

"Oh man, what a day!" Yuri said walking out of school with his friends. He ignored all the whispers as he walked out. Some people called him a cheater. They claimed that a Duelist such as him could never defeat a champion player like Randall. Then, there were some who wanted to get a shot of Black Tyranno for their blogs and some even wanted to buy it off of Yuri.

"You should be happy for this kind of publicity, Yuri," said Tyson. He wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt with _Dragon Ball Z_ character Goku ready to attack. The words above the image read: " _I'm Just Saiyan_."

"Yeah, Carter's right," said Patty. "The school finally acknowledges you as the great Duelist you really are."

"Some have called me a cheater," said Yuri.

"Let the haters hate," said Carter. "They're just jealous that it was you and not them who took down Randall."

"Meh, I'm with Yuri on this one," scoffed Nick. "All this publicity sucks."

"Why?" asked Patty. "Because the cameras are focused on Yuri and not you?"

"I'm talkin' about you, Pats," said Nick. "Ever since Yuri won that Duel every camera on the island chain has been focused on your ass!"

"What the fuck is he rambling about?" Yuri asked. They walked down the sidewalk towards the card shop to hang out and have lunch. It was Friday after all and Yuri was free from work today.

"They all think I'm your girlfriend, Yuri," said Patty. "And I've got to admit, my friend's list has been spiking on social media."

"This is bullshit!" said Nick. "Patty's my girl!"

Patty scoffed. "What do you mean your girl?"

"Well, not yet, but you will be."

Patty rolled her eyes. She grabbed Yuri by the face and planted a big kiss on his lips all the while flipping her middle finger at Nick.

"See you tomorrow, boys!" Patty said walking off leaving them all stunned.

Yuri smirked confidently and walked away with his hand behind his head.

"Hey!" said Nick. "Don't let that sink into your head, Yuri! Yuri!"

"Yuri Montgomery!" someone called out. "Hey, Yuri! Yuri!"

Yuri looked around for the voice.

"Over here!"

"No way!" said Tyson, spotting Layla Lovecraft waving at them from the top of a hill. "Layla of PinkDragon Gaming?"

"Who's she?" Yuri asked, watching the girl run down the hill towards them.

"She is one of the members of that all-female gaming clan. PinkDragon Gaming. They have teams for every well-known game from Call of Duty, Halo, Gears of War, Rainbow Six: Siege and even Duel Monsters. Layla, known as PinkDragon_Layla was once Crystal's teammate in the Duel Monsters Team Tournament two years ago. She, Shayla, Crystal, Ashley Remington, and Kaitlyn Page were the famous Sensational Dragon Sisters because they all packed seriously well-built dragon decks and dominated the competition."

"What does she want with me?"

"We're about to find out."

"Woo, glad I finally caught up with you," said Layla. "You Yuri? The one with the glowing green eye?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I heard about your Duel against Randall Lawson. Man, he is such a creep, my congratulations on defeating him."

"Uh, thanks."

"Now, I've got a question for you, Yuri. Do you think it was skill that allowed you to beat Lawson, or was it sheer dumb luck?"

"Sheer dumb luck," Yuri answered immediately.

"Care to find out for yourself?" Layla asked, pulling her deck out of her pocket. The cards had gold trim.

"Wow!" Yuri and the others said.

"Go for it, Yuri!" said Tyson.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Layla asked. "If you win, I could end all those nasty rumors about you cheating."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Yuri, take my word for it. My fans always listen to what I have to say. And if I say you're legit, you're legit."

"But that's only if I win," said Yuri. "Which I can't. You're a champion player. I'm not. You could easily beat me. Even with my Black Tyranno."

"Then the rumors are true after all," said Layla. "You're running away from a match and that's cowardice."

"You have made a correct assessment," said Yuri.

"Cheaters are cowards, Yuri," said Layla. "If you walk away from my challenge, you're proving all those naysayers right. Come on, kiddo. Prove them all wrong."

"Very well," said Yuri. "The card shop is just down this way."

"We're not going to no card shop, Yuri. I'm playing you at The Duel Dome."

"Oh boy," groaned Carter. "Here we go again."

"Come on," said Layla. "I can fit you all in my car."

* * *

They jammed into Layla's convertible and took them to the Duel Dome after a short drive. When they were in the elevator, she opened a box full of booster boxes.

"Here," she said. "Fill your deck up with these. There should be some cool dinosaurs in this set you can use."

"Wow," said Nick. "These are from the new set."

"They're only for Yuri," said Layla, "hands off."

 _Ding!_

The elevator took them to the topmost arena.

"Okay," said Layla. "You take blue I'll take red."

"Okay," said Yuri.

They took their places. The platforms arose. The scoreboard above displayed 2000 Life Points.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going!" Brett shouted at Crystal.

"I think I saw them come up here!" said Crystal.

"Who?" Brett said joining her on the balcony suite overlooking the arena below. "Well, well, Yuri. I should have known you'd wet your panties seeing him come up here."

"He's brimming with confidence today," said Crystal. "The most I've ever seen him."

"And who is his opponent today?" His eyes widened when he saw Layla's lovely face on the jumbotron. "Pink Dragon_Layla? Ah, I can't think of a better person to exact my revenge on Yuri."

"My former teammate should prove a formidable opponent for Yuri," Crystal agreed. "She's sure to take his game to a higher level with this Duel."

"Or give him a most crushing defeat," sniggered Brett, going to the bar to help himself to a drink. "While Randall was goofing around in regionals, Layla was playing serious game in the world championships. Yuri doesn't stand a chance."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Ren had arrived, too. He stood there quietly to watch Yuri's match.

* * *

"Hold on, Yuri," Layla said, opening her backpack. She sent a drone into the air. "Just need a little something to record our match."

"Pretty cool," said Yuri.

"Thanks, you're first!"

"With pleasure," said Yuri. "I summon Trakadon in defense mode!"

* * *

 **Trakadon**

 **ATK/1300 DEF/800**

* * *

"That all?" Layla laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that. I summon Sky Dragon!"

* * *

 **Sky Dragon**

 **ATK/1900 DEF/1800**

* * *

After Layla commanded her six-winged beast to attack, the dragon fired a bright blue beam at Trakadon. The little dinosaur screeched and was blasted away. Yuri lost 700 Life Points dropping him to 1300.

"I'm sure you can do better than that," said Layla. "You defeated Randall Lawson. Come on, show me how you did it."

"Yeah, he may have defeated Randall Lawson," said Nick. "But Randall Lawson was not a legendary Sensational Dragon Sister."

"All right," said Yuri. "You want me to do my best, I will. I will play Polymerization to fuse together another Trakadon in my hand with Flame Viper and create Pragtical!"

Yuri summoned a quadrupedal dinosaur with royal purple skin with its shoulders and head crowned with spikes.

* * *

 **Pragtical**

 **ATK/1900 DEF/1500**

* * *

"But that's not all!" said Yuri. "I equip him with Raise Body Heat and boost his attack by three hundred points raising Pragtical's attack to twenty-two hundred!"

Pragtical attacked, slashing Sky Dragon in the chest.

"Hm." Layla wrinkled her nose. Her Life Points went down to 1700. "Okay, nice combo attack by the way. But here comes my next monster. I place two cards face down and summon Serpent Night Dragon!"

Crystal clasped her hands together.

"What's with you?" Brett asked, watching Crystal get jittery.

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" said Crystal, seeing the dark serpentine dragon slithering in the air over the field with its four wings. "I've wanted that dragon for years. It's so rare."

"That's not like any Serpent Night Dragon I've ever seen," said Brett. "This one is black and the wings are bigger."

"It's an alternate art card," said Crystal. "The chances of getting those are one in a million! Regan, Layla's girlfriend, gave it to her for her birthday while on a vacation in Hawaii."

* * *

 **Serpent Night Dragon**

 **ATK/2350 DEF/2400**

* * *

The rare alternate form of Serpent Night Dragon held its body up and spread its red membranous wings which were almost as long as its body. It had sharp blades coming out from behind its scrawny legs and arms. A shadow mane of black hair with a blood red hue waved ominously from behind its head. Long curved spikes went down its back to its whip-like tail with an ax-shaped weapon at the end.

The dragon screeched and summoned shadows, which flew out and destroyed Yuri's dinosaur.

 **Yuri-1150**

 **Layla-1700**

"So far I'm not impressed, Yuri."

"Well nobody asked you to be impressed!" Yuri retorted. "You're a fool if you think this was going to be like your Duels in those fancy-pants tournaments. I told you, I'm not a good Duelist."

"Come on, kiddo, I meant no disrespect. Crystal sees a lot in you is all."

"She does?"

"Yes. It takes more than sheer dumb luck to defeat a good Duelist like Randall. It takes skill and heart. I want to see something in you, too, Yuri. And I want to help bring out that potential in you. But that's going to be hard to do if you're not putting your all into this Duel. Passionate Duelist is what Crystal calls you. Well, I haven't seen any passion in you. All you've been doing was throwing down random monsters in hopes that I end this Duel quickly. I know you've got something in that deck that can stand up to my dragons."

"I just might," said Yuri. "You know, I'm starting to feel bad."

"Why's that?"

"Crystal. All her life she's tried to cheer me on. Pushing me to be the best. But every time I just shove it in her face. When I beat Randall the other night...I felt alive for the first time in years. But as the days went by, my doubt ate away at my confidence."

"Doubt is the nastiest monster of them all, Yuri," said Layla. "But it's one we all have to fight at some point. And like any other monster, it can be slain, but that all depends if you want to armor up and fight it."

"You know," said Carter. "She's right."

"Yeah," said Tyson with a nod of his head."

"Hey Layla!" said Nick. "Thanks a bunch for the pep talk. Maybe we can go out for dinner and give me some of that motivation."

"Sorry, babe," laughed Layla. "I've got a girlfriend already. It's your move, Yuri. Hit me with your best shot."

"Right," said Yuri. "I place two cards face down. Summon this monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Now we're talking," said Layla. She drew her card marking the beginning of her turn. "You've got me guessing and on my toes. That's how my opponent should play. But, will it be enough for my next beast?"

"Bring it on, Layla."

"Wow," said Crystal. "He's all geared up and ready to fight."

"Careful what you wish for," jeered Brett. "I think Layla drew her best card."

Layla kissed the card she drew.

"Tri-Horned Dragon!" Layla slapped her strongest monster onto the playing field. She summoned the strongest of the lesser dragons. It was a stubby beast with blue scales, a red underbelly and yellow claws and spikes.

* * *

 **Tri-Horned Dragon**

 **ATK/2850 DEF/2350**

* * *

"But hold on there," said Layla. "I activate my trap card, Dragon's Rage. This card will give my dragons the power of piercing damage. Which means that even if your monster is in defense mode, you'll still take damage. And at twenty-eight-fifty attack points, my Tri-Horned Dragon will end the game with this attack. Go Tri-Horned Dragon, attack Yuri's face-down monster."

"Activate trap card!" said Yuri. "Sakuretsu Armor."

"Oh no!"

"This card allows me to destroy your attacking monster."

"Close but no cigar, Yuri. I activate a trap card of my own. The Dragon's Bead! At the cost of a card in my hand, my trap card will negate the effect of your trap and destroy it!"

"Fine," said Yuri. "I will flip up my face-down monster, Gale Lizard! I can select your Tri-Horned Dragon and send him back to your hand."

"You still forget," said Layla. "My Serpent Night Dragon is still free to attack your Gale Lizard."

Yuri braced himself for the attack. Gale Lizard was torn to shreds by Serpent Night Dragon's sonic shadows attack.

 **Yuri-200**

 **Layla-1700**

"Revenge never tasted so sweet," said Brett, pouring himself another glass of scotch. "I knew one of my girls would take Yuri out eventually."

Crystal groaned with frustration, remembering that it was Brett who was the manager of her team with the Sensational Sisters. Not that they needed him. He just tagged along to make himself look good.

"I've got to hand it to you, Yuri," said Layla. "That was pretty tense. You saved yourself for the moment."

"If you thought that was amazing wait till you see what I can do next," said Yuri.

"Give me your best shot kiddo!"

"With pleasure. I draw! I activate my Pot of Greed card, which allows me to draw two additional cards. And now I'm summoning Gogiga Gagagigo!"

He summoned a humanoid reptile that stood ten feet high. It had flaming red skin and gold armor covered its torso, crotch, arms, and legs, and barbed the end of his tail which was the size of a full-grown man. The armor covering his elbows and knees were spiked.

* * *

 **Gogiga Gagagigo**

 **ATK/2950 DEF/2800**

* * *

"Oh geez!" said Layla. "Should I be worried?"

Yuri's new monster stormed for Layla's Serpent Night Dragon and tore it to shreds with his sharp golden claws.

 **Yuri-200**

 **Layla-1100**

"Nice move," said Brett. "But she's still in the lead. I love this game."

"I summon Tri-Horned Dragon in defense mode!" Layla proclaimed. "Now, you can't strike my Life Points!"

"Oh, can't I?" said Yuri. He flipped the card he drew with his fingers to show her.

"Black Tyranno!" cried Layla. "He does exist!"

"Oh-no!" said Brett, almost spitting out his drink. "The card that beat Randall!"

Yuri summoned it to the field. Black Tyranno reared its head and roared into the stadium making the Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus Rex roar.

"You can't use your Black Tyranno's effect anyway!" said Layla. "I have two trap cards on the field, so Tri-Horned Dragon is not the only monster I have on the field."

"Not for long," said Yuri. "I activate the final card of the game, Heavy Storm. With this card, all our spells and traps are destroyed."

A fierce gale erupted from the ground and shattered Layla's two traps.

"This can't be!" said Layla. "I...I lost."

Yuri had not even made the attack yet, but already Layla knew the game was over. Black Tyranno smashed past Tri-Horned Dragon and gave Layla a swipe of his tail.

 **Yuri-200**

 **Layla-0**

Crystal jumped up and down with joy. "He did it!" She looked at Brett. "He really did it!"

"Doesn't surprise me," said Brett. "Layla was the weakest of the sisters. Come along, now. We've got important matters to attend to."

"I have no part in those matters, Brett. You go on!"

"I said let's go!"

"One of these days, Brett. You're going to regret treating me this way."

On the other side of the arena, Ren smiled. "Nice work, Yuri." He turned and left.

"That was amazing," said Layla. "And I streamed the whole game live, so if anyone still has anything negative to say about your skills Yuri, they're idiots."

"Thanks for the game, and the pep talk, Layla," said Yuri. "I'm not afraid to show the world what I'm made of."

"You still have a long way to go if you want to be a champion, Yuri," said Layla. "But with a heart and skill set like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if that day came soon. Good luck in your future Duels."

"You too," Yuri said. He wanted to shake her hand but he got a hug instead.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

The bells! O' how she hated those bells! The tavern was so close to it. "Pox on it!" She mumbled in half-sleep. She grabbed her pillow and threw it over her head after flipping to her belly. She wasn't sure the Goddess of the Morning wanted for the people to be annoyed like this.

"I know, I know," she pouted from underneath her pillow. "Time to wake up! Let's get a move on it!"

"No indeed!" Jovan shouted from behind her bedroom door. He pounded on it to vex her. He succeeded in that venture, for Avi found herself grinding her teeth and balling her fists tightly. "Hurry up, stupid! You have to feed the chickens!" Jovan shouted again. "Get your ass out of bed before papa does it for you!"

She threw her stuffed bear at the door to shut him up. Once he was gone, and Avi started to calm herself, she realized she made a horrible mistake. She got out of bed and ran to the bear, hugging it with all her might.

That bear was handmade by Bessie, giving it to Avi on the second year anniversary of her finding. It was all she had left of her former parents. The bear was a stark reminder of what it was like to be loved; a feeling Avi did not know until a couple of nights ago when Ser Gerhalos gave her the Rise of the True Dragons structure deck so she could play.

But those dreams. How did he know about them? Perhaps Ser Gerhalos wasn't a mere hedge knight after all. Maybe there was something more. The clucking of the newly bought poultry in the pens below got her attention. She quickly bathed (And this time she made sure to close the door), then dressed in a sleeved bodice and skirt, then tied a blue ribbon in her hair to make a ponytail. She ran down the stairs. The smell of hotcakes and sausages greeted her.

"Ah, there you are," Bertha said, waddling out of the kitchen with a thick wooden plate with eggs, sausages, bacon, and a buttery biscuit. "I made a little too many eggs, so you can help yourself to them for breakfast."

"Thank you, mama," Avi said. Her mouth started watering with delight.

"Yeah, yeah," Bertha said, tossing the plate on the table. "When you're finished stuffing your face, hurry on outside and feed the chickens and the hogs. Roland just purchased a cow yesterday; see that you don't bother her."

"Yes, mama," Avi said getting ready to eat until Bertha slapped her behind the head. "Ow! What did I do?" she yelped, rubbing the back of her head.

"You didn't pray and thank the Goddesses for your meal!" she shouted. "You ungrateful twat! Say grace before eating. You don't say your blessings again, I'll sit you on the stove again, am I clear?"

"Yes, mama," Avi whimpered, not wanting to challenge her on that threat.

As a little girl, Avi's night terrors about the dragons were so fierce she would constantly wet the bed. Bertha grew fed up one night. As punishment, she warmed up the stove and sat poor Avi down on it. It smarted for two whole days before getting better, and she never wet the bed again. Avi clasped her hands together and prayed to the Goddess of the Feasts as her step-mother instructed.

The bacon was so burnt and crunchy to the point it was like putting ash in her mouth. Nevertheless, the eggs and sausages - also burned - were delicious. It would have been much better if her Bertha hadn't hit her, though.

She poured herself a cup of cold milk and doused it with cocoa powder before drinking it. When she was done, she set her plate and cutlery in the sink. She filled it with water from the pump carved to look like a fish.

She heard Jorvan sniggering behind her in the doorway to the kitchen. He leaned against the frame carved with dragons to scare evil spirits from the Shadow Realm away. The boy folded his arms over his chest and flicked his tongue between the gap in his teeth, hoping to get Avi's attention. He did, but she pretended to ignore he was even there and continued washing her plate.

"Nice tan," he commented obnoxiously, referring to what he saw when he and his friends spied on her in the bathtub the other day.

Avi slammed her plate against the bottom of the sink. She turned her head slowly with a look of furiousness on her angelic face. Her diamond-like eyes narrowed, her lips pouted, and her cheeks flushing strawberry red.

She breathed heavily, gripping a used knife under the water. _Should I do it_? She wondered, fighting the urge to lunge at him and gouge his eyes out as punishment for seeing her in the bath. She hiccupped and turned around, pumping more water into the sink. She picked up a green washcloth on the counter to the left of the sink and scrubbed bits of egg and crusts of grease from the wooden plate.

"So why did Ser Gerhalos save you, Avi?" Jorvan sneered. "Is he your newfound love or something? Is that it, Avi? Can't find a decent man around here so you resort to falling for beast folk? Not that I blame you, there isn't a man within a thousand miles who would want a girl as stupid as you."

Avi shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm the knot in her chest.

"Of course, I heard Ser Godfrey has something special in store for you tonight," he said. "And don't expect Ser Gerhalos to come to your rescue. I know that papa banned him from coming to the tavern forever for threatening Ser Godfrey."

Avi put her hand over her mouth to cover the gasp that escaped her. Water dripped from between her fingers. Jovan laughed seeing her anguish. "Yeah, that's right. Don't expect a rescue, Avi. Ser Godfrey still has to make his proposition to papa. Do you wonder what it could be?"

"I never even thought about it," Avi replied in a whisper. She pumped more water into the sink. "But I could care less about what he wants."

"You should," said Jorvan. "Papa says there's going to be a lot of gold involved in Ser Godfrey's proposition is blessed. I heard it has something to do with you."

"So papa says," said Avi, still scrubbing the plate even though it was already clean.

"Yeah..." Jorvan replied. "Ser Godfrey has something in store for you, and I don't think it's another spanking."

Avi turned to look at him again. "You know about that?" she asked.

"Avi, the whole town knows about it. They talk about how you squealed while you were over his knees; your cherry-red ass in the air for all to see."

"Really?" Avi asked again, sinking her shoulders. Her cheeks flushing even pinker.

"Yeah, some say it's about time someone put you in your place. They're getting awfully tired of you, Avi. You know you've been sentenced to the pillory more than anyone else in the history of this town. How can someone be so clumsy is beyond me."

"Can you blame me?" Avi asked. "Nobody's given me the chance to learn or do anything because they fear I'm some kind of curse!"

Jorvan nodded his head. "Yeah, a curse. You are one, you know that? Girls aren't born from nothing and cause as many accidents as you do. And those dragon dreams you keep going on about. It's not normal. You're not normal. That's why no one in town, except Ser Godfrey, loves you."

"Ser Godfrey does not love me!"

"Oh yes, he does!" Jorvan said pointing at her. "I have a good guess about what his proposal is going to be. It involves a chapel. A golden ring. And you, in his bed until death do you part."

"Never!" Avi shouted. "If that's what he wants, I refuse!"

"You have no choice in the matter!" laughed Jorvan. "In fact, you have no choice. You never have and never will."

Avi set down her plate and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jorvan shouted after her. "You're nothing but cake! A little slice of cake just waiting to be eaten! You'll never be anything else!"

He laughed as Avi pushed the doors open and went outside to do her chores. She couldn't help but let a tear roll down her left cheek. She hated to admit it, but Jorvan was right. She was nothing more than some piece of meat. An accessory to be ogled and traded by those who saw worth in her; not of spirit, or heart, or good deeds, but of flesh and lust.

"Dry your tears wench!" shouted an ugly red-haired woman with missing teeth as she walked by carrying a pig in one arm. "Your not worth anyone's pity!"

Avi did not wish to argue and did as she was told. She went to the side of the tavern. The tavern had enough land to house chickens, pigs, and a mountain cow. Lockwood, her family's Gold Normandian Westerhound, slept in his brick doghouse with its own lantern and little pool for him to drink. He woke from his nap and wagged his tail when he saw her.

"Hey boy!" Avi said, petting his head. She threw him a half-eaten biscuit as a treat. "Good boy," she said and went to a peg where she kept her apron and riding cloak. She put on the apron and used it to hold a large amount of dried corn to feed the chickens with. She made kissing sounds and whistled. "Breakfast!" she called. "Breakfast."

The animals came running towards her eagerly and pecked the dirt around her ankles, helping themselves to the corn. "Breakfast!" she called out to the pigs. "Breakfast!"

When she was done passing out their meal, she sulked to a bench and sat down. She bought herself a new deck case of leather to keep her the cards Ser Gerhalos gave her. Given her busy schedule at the tavern, she never got a chance to get acquainted with her cards. The deck case was attached to her belt, and she flicked it open to take her cards out.

She set them down on a shelf and went to a fountain to wash her hands before picking up a peach from the tree to snack on as she examined her deck and read the strategies and combos she could play on the instruction sheet.

"Interesting," she said examining the cards. "I guess the key to winning my Duels is bringing Lord Felgrand from the Graveyard. But how do I do it?"

Avi spent the last half hour playing around with her new deck, getting a feel for the combos listed in the instruction booklet. All the while, she read the rules of the game a little more carefully to never make the mistakes that cost her in those Duels against those spoiled rich boys who humiliated her not too long ago.

Just thinking about them fueled her resolve to learn her deck inside and out. Soon, it would be she who was going to get the last laugh against them. In fact, she could no longer ignore the thirst for revenge burning in her chest. She just had to find those boys and teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

Avi shuffled her cards back together after putting them in gold, protective sleeves that came with the deck. She held her cards tightly in her grip and looked at her Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand at the bottom of the deck.

The holographic foil shined in all the colors of the rainbow. His name flashed in brilliant gold above the image. She smiled and kissed her deck. "If becoming a good Duelist is the only way for this town to see my worth, then I'm going to need your help more than ever."

She put the cards in the deck case, attaching it to her belt with so much anticipation she had to fumble with the hook. After five tries, she finally got it on. She put on her brown riding cloak and headed into town with her basket full of flowers with wishful thinking that she would get a coin or two for some lunch or perhaps even a booster pack to add some more power to her deck.

Avi skipped into town looking for them, but there was no trace of them. It didn't take her long to realize it was a school day, and all the children in town were currently in their lessons. Avi felt a tad embarrassed when she realized this. She had no knowledge of the school's schedule for she had never gone to school in her life, save for last year under Ser Godfrey's expense.

He wanted Avi to get smarter, and, truth be told, if it weren't for that year, Avi would never have known how to count, much to Roland's chagrin; for he often cheated Avi of her tips thanks to her inability to count. Her lessons at school were just another scheme to get Avi to love Ser Godfrey. When she refused to accept his offer for a romantic cruise through the river, he stopped paying for her education and she was pulled from school.

It mattered not. Thanks to that one year of lessons, Avi could now multiply and divide as well as read better than most in town. She taught herself to read while in the tavern, often relying on those infatuated with her to help her with certain words.

And so, Avi waited in the town square listening anxiously for the clock tower to ring Two O'Clock, the hour which the school children went home from their lessons. Luckily, she sold a few of her flowers to a newlywed couple of nobles on holiday from the Kingdom of Red Claw. They bought a lot of her flowers earning her two gold coins.

Actually, the bride gave Avi two gold coin for her kindness and because she thought Avi was very beautiful. The infatuated groom on the other hand secretly gave Avi a giant coin known as Gold Plate. They were the size of a person's palm and were worth ten gold Star Chips. He winked at her hinting mischief and walked away with his wife.

Avi would not return the favor; her heart was too big for something like that. She smiled, knowing the noble had just duped himself, but she figured he knew that. The noble was a fool, but he was a rich fool, and people like them were as hard to find as a Ghost Rare card in a booster pack.

Avi decided to save the golden plate and tucked it in one of the pouches around her belt. With the two coins she earned, Avi could finally get food at the food court in the town's Emerald District. There, she bought herself a heavy lunch of cooked sausages, hashed browns, and a golden egg-wich; a sandwich of buttery toast with a golden egg laid by a rare species of Normandian poultry. She had never tasted anything so good in her entire life. She felt her tastebuds dancing with joy, and her belly warm with satisfaction.

When she was done with her meal, she went to the drinking fountain at the center of the food court to wash it down. She looked at the clock tower to check the time. She still had another thirty minutes before the boys got out of school and decided to do a little shopping for herself. The card shop. There was enough coin in her purse to get a few packs. She hurried to the shop outside the dirt road where the boys humiliated her. _Not today_! Avi thought with a mischievous smile.

When she pushed open the door to the shop, a little bell rang above her. The shop had a nautical theme to it; the shelves decorated with miniature anchors, ships in a bottle, model lighthouses, and given the oceanic paintings on the wall and military medals and decorations displayed in glass cases, the owner was once a sailor in the Normandian Royal Navy.

"Oh, hello there," said the card shop owner, trying to put another model ship into a bottle. "Welcome, welcome," he put the bottle down. "Well, you're a pretty one. What can I do for you, my dear?"

Avi opened the money pouch and scooped up all the coins she had. "What can I purchase with this?" she asked, spilling silver coins on the countertop.

"Oh," the owner said putting on his spectacles. He slid the coins around with his fingers. "Well, I'll say this earns you five packs."

"I'll take them," Avi said, happily. Five was more than she thought she would get.

"Hold on a minute," said the owner. "You're that girl whom Ser Gerhalos purchased that deck for are you not?"

Avi nodded her head, to which the owner grinned and laughed. "Well, I'll be," he said. "I'm glad the dragon found an owner in you, little one." He leaned forward, putting his hand next to his mouth as he whispered. "You know, it's been said that dragons prefer a woman's touch."

"Truly?" Avi asked.

"Yes. Some say this has to do with what happened to them during the Inquisition. Oh, what a horrible mess that was. Oh, not even the True Dragons of our lands were safe from the wrath of the Church."

"Well, they got what they deserved," said Avi.

"Indeed they did," said the owner. "Hmm, since you've got yourself a dragon deck, I think these packs over here will do it some good." He picked up the packs and gave them to Avi, who took swiped them as quick as a gust of wind. The owner laughed. "Well," he said, watching Avi run to a nearby booth by the window overlooking the river that flowed under Ser Gerhalos' bridge. The owner admired her eagerness to open the packs.

"Thank you," Avi said, quickly opening her first pack. "Oh!" she cried when she saw the lead monster on the front of the pack. A Secret Rare Tri-Horned Dragon.

"Bless my soul!" said the owner, scooping up the silver coins and tossing them into a burlap sack. "I have never seen such luck before in all my years." He put the coins in an iron safe underneath the counter. He looked at her as she opened more packs and smiled. When Avi was done opening her packs and added the cards that proved the most useful in her deck, the owner stopped by her booth with two cards for her to use.

"Here," he said handing her two dragons of light and darkness in clear plastic cases. "These will prove very useful for your new deck. Have you gotten a feel for it?"

"I have," said Avi. "It's not too hard to understand really. I think I can get the hang of this deck rather quickly."

"That's wonderful to hear," the owner said. The bells started to ring in the tower. He wrinkled his nose and scoffed impatiently. "Well, I best get back to my duties. School has ended and now those little monsters are going to come pester me again." He turned and left Avi alone in her booth.

This was the moment she had been waiting for. She added the dragons to her deck, picked up her extra cards and put them in another pouch. She thanked the owner one last time before running out of the shop.

She did not have to go far; for the group of boys she was looking for were harassing the candy vendor, calling her treats garbage. The plump boy - their leader - was there. Perfect. She had no clue what his name was because his friends always called him Boss.

"That's funny," Avi said, putting her hands on her hips. "I've never seen garbage eat garbage before."

The boys heard her challenge. They turned in unison to look at her. Winston, the boy with the glasses frowned. "You get your butt kicked in five Duels and have the audacity to call _us_ garbage? Your a dumb little wench, aren't you?"

"I'll bet," Avi sneered. "Say, any of you guys know what happened to that structure deck in the window?"

"Yeah, someone bought it so we heard," said Kolby, still donning his ridiculous propeller beanie.

The plump boy teased her. "Aww, you sad someone got it before you could?" he said in a babyish voice.

Avi smiled at him. "Not quite," she said, holding out her leg with the brand new deck case of polished mahogany and gold ornamentation strapped to her thigh. The boys were impressed with its craftsmanship as well the generous view of the leg it was strapped on.

"Big whoop," said Boss. This time his shirt stained with chocolate. "So you got a new deck case? Your deck isn't going to get any better because of it."

Avi laughed at him, turning a knob to open the deck case. "I beg to differ," she responded, pulling open the lid and showing them the brand new cards she had. Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand was shining like a gem at the bottom of the deck, much to the shock of all the boys. They babbled, yelled, stomped the ground, and ran around in circles trying to fathom what was going on.

"There is no way you could afford a deck like that!" shouted Winston. "You must have stolen it!"

"I did not!" said Avi. "Ser Gerhalos bought it for me!"

"Now I know you're lying!" sneered Kolby. "Ser Gerhalos is piss poor! He can't even afford to get real armor."

"What do you expect?" said Boss. "He's a hedge knight. And everybody knows hedge knights are just wannabes posing as real knights. I don't know how you got yourself that deck, Avi, but it's not going to be on you for long. I want it, and I intend to Duel you for it!"

"I will accept," Avi said, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "But you have to wager your Duel Disk."

"You really think you can win it from me?" sneered Boss. "Fine, I'll let you have the Duel Disk if you win, but you have to beat all of us first in order to get it."

Avi smirked. "Sure."

The plump boy was not at all pleased with her newfound confidence. He pointed at her frowning. "But there's to be a handicap for this match. Nobody has to tribute to summon powerful monsters except you! And if you lose just one game, Avi, the deck is mine, and you have to be our servant forever. You'll do whatever we want, whenever we want. Understand."

"I understand perfectly," said Avi.

The boy snapped his fingers, commanding his friend to get the spare Duel Disk from his backpack. He tossed it to Avi who quickly put it on. _Today is a new day._

* * *

 **LP 2000**

* * *

"Let's Duel!" the boy shouted.

" _Kaizaal_ ," said Avi, accepting his challenge in Norman. "I'll let you go first this time."

"Ha, you're too kind," the boy sniggered. "I've already got everything I need to take you down. I summon Swordstalker in attack mode!"

The boy smacked his card onto the Duel Disk. It started to glow and displayed the Phantom of the monster on the field. A warrior, black as night with a sick grin on his face. He wore a blood-red cape and carried a bronze jagged sword.

* * *

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1600 LV 6**

* * *

"One slash from his sword, and your Life Points will be gone, and your life is ours." Winston boasted, feeling proud of his friend's monster.

"Don't get too cocky," said Avi. "I use the spell Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and then discard two. Next, Trade-In. With this card, I send a Level Eight monster from my hand to the Graveyard and draw another two cards."

Kolby was awed by the secret-rare foil of her new card. "Wow, her deck has improved. That Trade-In card was secret rare, boss."

"Ooo," hooted Boss. "Secret-Rare, I'm so scared. Rarity doesn't mean her deck is good, and neither does it means he's going to win the match. My Swordstalker is the strongest monster on the field, and even if she did have strong monsters, she can't summon them because she has to tribute weaker monsters in order to summon them. Not that they'll last long anyway; my Swordstalker is going to cut them to ribbons before she can even make a sacrifice."

"You really think tributing monsters is the only way to get stronger ones out?" Avi asked conceitedly. "Because if you do, you're an even weaker Duelist than I thought."

Boss pointed his finger at Avi. "How dare you insult my Dueling skills, you disgusting serf. We beat you over and over again last time, remember? You may have gotten the new structure deck, but that doesn't mean you have the know-how to use it. And you better watch how you talk to me, slave! Because as far as I'm concerned, your ass belongs to us now."

"Such foul mouths from things so young," Avi said disapprovingly. "But if you want to believe your Swordstalker is going to win you the match, I'll let you keep your delusions of grandeur. Now, to continue my turn. I banish Blackland Fire Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon Darkflare Dragon!"

The boys' mouths fell open when they saw the shiny new card Avi held up. The ground in front of her rumbled and cracked open as a dark light shot out of the earth, acting as a beacon for Avi's new dragon monster.

It hurled through the atmosphere towards Avi's spot and opened its wings to brake to a stop fifty feet above its master. It was a beast with natural armor as black as the void with patches of soft orange flesh on the chest and legs. It had no arms and four large wings on its back; the membranes colored in indigo blue. A structure glowed bright yellow on its chest.

* * *

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1200 LV 5**

* * *

"What! That's impossible! How and where did you get a card like that!"

"Oh! Is that fear in your voice, punk?" Avi jeered. "Not exactly what you were expecting was it? You're going to pay for humiliating me the other day. Darkflare Dragon, attack his Swordstalker!"

Her beast bellowed in response. He floated a little higher into the air and then fired his signature attack; a black fireball ringed by dark red energy. The boys ran away from the impact and covered their ears as Swordstalker was reduced to nothing. Meanwhile 'Boss, for lack of a better name, lost 400 Life Points.

Avi felt as light as a feather when she saw how the boys trembled at her new dragon. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. So long had they been stuck with the vanilla monsters and playing it easy with no tributes, that they forgot about the newer monsters that were constantly being released. For once in her life, Avi felt proud of herself. She felt like the entire world was wrapped around her little finger. These hooligans who once tormented her were now the ones cowering in fear. And Darkflare Dragon was just one of the new dragons she acquired for her deck.

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

The cards projected in front of her with a loud, metallic whirring noise.

"She destroyed your Swordstalker, boss!" stuttered one of the boys. "I th-th-thought you...you said you could take her. Just look at that thing!"

"Aye, Swordstalker was one of the strongest cards in your deck," cried another. "Maybe she has gotten better. You should surrender now while you have the chance!"

The boss looked at his friends. "Shut up, will you? She got lucky that's all. I'm about to show this serf what happens when she messes with us a second time. I draw!" He looked at the card. "Ah, excellent. The Ritual Spell, Resurrection of Chakra!"

He offered the monsters needed for the tribute and successfully summoned a very strange-looking creature. It had no legs; it just balanced itself on a point like a top. Four large blades formed a ring from a brown platform on its belly.

Above the platform was a decoration looking like a spike skull and crossbones. The monster had four arms. The upper sets were clawed while the lower set of arms had round black balls with purple iron fingers. It's most noticeable feature was its one big eye.

* * *

 **Chakra**

 **ATK/2450 DEF/2000 (LV 7)**

* * *

Kolby jumped up and down. "Well done, boss. Now her dragon is history!"

"You are so right," sneered Boss. "Chakra. Attack her..."

The creature blinked its horrendous eye and lifted its clawed appendages and gave a gurgle before hovering towards Avi's dragon. Thought fifty points was not that much, it still made him stronger, and this fact had filled both Boss and Chakra with a poisonous dose of overconfidence. The monster looked at Avi it flew towards her dragon at an even quicker pace. Avi dug the heels of her boots into the ground at the ready. She held her finger over the button of the slot containing her Trap card.

She licked her lips in eagerness and finally made her move to counter the attack. "I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card, Tyrant Wing!"

Boss was in total shock. He gasped and felt his confidence shatter like a window hit by a rock. "You?" he wondered. "You set a Trap for me?" _Is this the same girl I Dueled the other day? Or was this some doppelganger taking her place. That had to be the case. Avi is not this good or this clever!_

The Tyrant Wing card flipped up to reveal Avi was not bluffing nor that Boss was in some alternate reality where Avi had the skills to induce fear in him. The Trap Card activated and boosted Darkflare Dragon with 400 ATK and DEF. His wings burst into a blinding flare and grew to incredible size dwarfing his own body. Now at 2800 ATK, Darkflare Dragon had more than enough power to counter Chakra's attack.

The orb on the dragon's chest surged with power and sparked as if going into overload. It was too much, but Darkflare Dragon was not going down without pleasing his beautiful new master. He opened his palms and created a force field of dark energy. Chakra smacked into the force field and was knocked on its back. He wriggled his limbs and screeched in horror. He could not get back up.

Darkflare Dragon took flight, soaring in circles over the battlefield. He opened his mouth and a ball of energy formed in front of it. As he charged his strength, the ball of energy grew bigger and bigger, his neck spasming up and down from his incredible new power. He launched the ball at the squirming Charkra. The town shook from the explosion. A mushroom cloud of black-purple smoke towered over the spot where Chakra was struck. The monster was no more, and the boy lost 350 Life points.

 **Boss-1650 LP**

 **Avi-2000 LP**

"How can this be?" Boss began to whimper. His armpits were soaked in sweat and his hands trembled. "Is she...is she beating me?"

The turn was over and the effect of Tyrant Wing faded. Darkflare Dragon returned to his original ATK points of 2400. And poor Boss was wide open for an attack. Wasting no time, Darkflare Dragon attacked him directly, launching Boss into the air. He landed on his back with a thud that knocked the wind out of him. Darkflare Dragon roared and then vanished as the Duel was won and his presence in this world was no longer needed.

"I'll get her, Boss!" Kolby shouted, obnoxiously spinning the propellor atop his hat. "I'll beat her senseless. She's going to shine the floors of your estate once I'm done with her."

"Come on then," said Avi, glowing with a confidence unseen since her discovery. "Give me all you've got. Darkflare Dragon was just one of many new dragons I acquired for my deck."

"You won't get to summon them!" Kolby roared. "Same rules apply! You have to tribute to summon your dragons."

Avi scoffed heartedly at his remark. "Of course you'd restrict my ability to summon," she said placing her hands on her hips. "You're scared. No matter, the Duel will be over quickly."

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Kolby. "Boss is a far better Duelist than you! He must have gotten a bad draw, otherwise, you'd be in the kitchen making us lunch by now. Remember, same stakes as before. You win, you keep the Duel Disk. I win, you give Boss the deck and you become our servant forever."

Avi yawned. "Shall you go first, or I?"

"You first!" said Kolby. "Make your move."

"Very well," said Avi. "I activate the summon Kidmodo Dragon in Defense Mode."

Avi summoned a little orange dragon that caused the boys to roll on the ground in laughter. When I mean little, I mean the dragon was little. The size of a common house dog. His underbelly was cream-colored and he had stubby wings that were useless for flying. Black beady eyes adorned its head.

* * *

 **ATK/100 DEF/200 (LV 3)**

* * *

"What was that she said about acquiring new 'powerful' dragons for her deck?" teased Winston.

"Shut up!" groaned Boss. "Shut up, you fools! It could be a trap."

Kolby looked back at his friend and winked while holding up a confident thumb. "No need to worry, Boss. My father bought me a new monster that will make her piss herself. Just watch as I send her dragon to oblivion with the first piece of the puzzle. Sanga of the Thunder, rise!"

A black cloud formed over the field. Bright, golden volts of mystical lightning flashed from the cloud, striking the ground around them.

A fierce wind blew around them. Avi held her skirt down with all her might to prevent the boys from looking at her. "Oh, dear!" she cried, causing the delinquents to giggle and snigger.

But soon a new monster had arrived and tore their gaze away from her comedic struggle towards a legless behemoth that slowly ascended from the black cloud. A layer of brownish-gold armor formed the chest and shoulders while a deep bronze made up the abdomen and arms. The monster's head had a golden symbol on the top. Bright yellow eyes pierced the shadows from a pit underneath the symbol.

* * *

 **Sanga of the Thunder**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/22000**

 **LV 7**

* * *

Avi felt a chill and moaned, feeling her confidence die down like fire in a rainstorm. Still, she had confidence in her little friend. The flames may have been reduced to embers, but the fire was still going. All Sanga needed to do was attack, and she would be set to unleash her beast upon him. And unsurprisingly, Kolby attacked with Sanga of the Thunder, completely disregarding the powers the little dragon had.

The dragon gave a heavenly screech as it let the lightning attack from Sanga destroy him. Kolby knew something was wrong because Kidmodo Dragon did not suffer as he was sent to the Graveyard. It was as though he wanted to be sent there in the first place and he was about to find out why as Avi held up the card to announce its effect.

"When Kidmodo Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a dragon from my hand!" she shouted, much to the chagrin of Kolby. What could the new dragon be? He wondered.

"I Special Summon Tyrant Dragon!" Avi shouted, slapping her card onto the Duel Disk. Taking Kidmodo Dragon's place was a fifty-foot dragon, brownish in color with a light tan underbelly. The membranes on his sixty-foot wings were indigo in color. His head crowned with horns and a membranous frill along the back of the jaw. His head was adorned with a jade crystal which he wore like a crown to symbolize his power.

* * *

 **Tyrant Dragon**

 **ATK/2900 DEF/2500**

 **LV 8**

* * *

Kolby was at a loss for words when he saw the beast roaring at his Sanga of the Thunder. His long arms slammed on either side of her as if he was protecting Avi from him. Something was just not right with this picture. Kolby and his friends had Dueled with Phantoms before and they were always monotonous in movement as they should have been.

Creatures that existed, but at the same time didn't. They never show emotions or act life-like. It was not what they were programmed to do. But the dragons when summoned by Avi seemed to have a mind of their own. It felt like they were alive. They way they behaved, one would have thought that the dragons admired their new master. Maybe even loved her.

Though shocked, Kolby was angered that Avi was going to play him the fool. He bore a lot of pride and hated when it was jabbed by anyone, especially serfs like Avi.

Even though Tyrant Dragon was three-hundred points stronger than Sanga of the Thunder, Avi did not dare make an attack on her turn. The card shop had Sanga of the Thunder and his other elemental counterparts on display in a glass cabinet. Avi had studied them long enough to not take them on in a head-on attack.

Once per turn, during the opponent's turn, Sanga had the power to reduce a monster's ATK to 0. With an ATK of 2600, Sanga of the Thunder could wipe out Avi's Life Points in a single blow. Somehow Kolby knew this and activated a Spell Card called Nightmare's Steel Cage.

Kolby laughed maniacally when molten steel slithered out of the ground and formed a devious structure over Avi. The steel cooled and turned into a cage of black with sharp spikes. Tyrant Dragon roared furiously, bashing his fist on the steel cage to try and get Avi out. It was an odd sight, but nonetheless, it brought a smile to Kobly's face seeing the dragon act so lovingly towards her.

No more was he this fierce beast that struck fear into him. Now he was a concerned pet. Nothing more. Pleased with what he had done, Kolby set three cards face-down and ended his turn.

Avi drew her card and summoned a little creature called Totem Dragon in Defense Mode. She ended her turn and in an instant, Kolby drew his card. He activated a Graceful Charity of his own, drawing his three cards and discarding the two cards he needed to pay for activating it. He summoned Suijn, a water demon with a long, rectangular face and claws concealed behind a curtain that looked like water made into fabric.

* * *

**Suijin**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2400**

* * *

Avi felt a cold sensation run down her body when she saw the creature hovering next to Sanga of the Thunder. She may have been new to Duel Monsters, but she knew enough about the game to figure out what Koby was trying to do. He was going to summon Gate Guardian, arguably one of the most powerful monsters in the game.

Even if it wasn't for the Nightmare Steel Cage preventing her from doing battle, there would still be nothing she could do to stop him from summoning the creature. Suijin also had the ability to reduce a monster's ATK to 0 during the damage step of her Battle Phase. If she attacked them, she would lose.

If she didn't, she would have to contend with a creature who was almost unstoppable and most likely still lose. If she did, she would have to serve these boys for the rest of her life, and cooking and cleaning didn't seem to be the only thing they wanted to use her for.

Kolby ended his turn, it was now or never for Avi. She drew her card and sighed in disappointment. "I set a card face-down and tribute my Totem Dragon, and with his effect, he can be treated as two monsters for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. Behold, the mighty Felgrand Dragon!"

A heavenly light pierced through the storm cloud as a heavenly choir sung in an ancient language for the arrival of Avi's beast. Kolby didn't know if it was him, or the light erupting from the clouds but, he could have sworn Avi's eyes started glowing. He looked closely, ignoring the thundering voices of the dragon-tongue chorus that still sang their divine tune.

Like an Arva from the days of old, Felgrand Dragon slowly descended to the field in a curtain of warm light and glitter. His body from wingtip to wingtip, head-to-toe-and-tail, was covered in golden natural armor. His scales glimmered in a metallic gray coating. Burning red eyes gazed at the two monsters standing below him. He then looked at Kolby with a deadly gaze. The dragon was displeased that the boy put his master in a cage like an animal.

If only he knew who it was he was dealing with. Then again, Avi didn't even know who she was. But she would find out soon.

* * *

 **Felgrand Dragon**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

 **LV 8**

* * *

Avi hoped her dragons would stall him from attacking. She ended her turn, but then Kolby activated his traps. He sneered, baring his teeth feeling proud of the destruction he was about to cause. The trap he activated was Windstorm of Etaqua. With this trap, he forced Felgrand Dragon and Tyrant Dragon to change their position.

Since their positions were in Attack, they were switched to Defense. Then, he used his second trap; Tragedy which destroyed Avi's dragon's when they switched to Defense. The two monsters roared and shattered to pieces leaving Avi wide open for an attack.

Boss and his friends laughed at her as she stood rooted to her spot in great shock. That was a combo she just wasn't ready for. _No. No. Not like this! I...I was so close. How could I let this happen?_

Kolby drew his card. Avi could feel her freedom and her dignity slipping away with each passing second. There was no hope now. Not even this deck could help her gain any strength. Ser Gerhalos was wrong in bringing her hopes up like this. She was truly a nobody in this town. He played the final piece; the monster known as Kazejin, a green orb-like beast with skinny clawed arms, puffy cheeks, the golden symbol of wind emblazoned on his face.

* * *

**Kazejin**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2200**

 **LV 7**

* * *

And when all three of the monsters were on the field, he sacrificed them to summon Gate Guardian. As the monsters merged with one another, their limbs vanished, their spikes and body parts elongated or shortened depending what part of the body they were going to be serving as. Sanga of the Thunder did not go through any changes as he was both the head and arms of the behemoth.

Kazejin lost his arms and became the middle section of the Gate Guardian. Suijin's arms grew longer and wider. His hands turned into feet and the arms became the creature's legs. His mouth turning into the crotch. The monster had now assembled and stomped on the ground in an intimidating display to frighten poor Avi, still motionless at the sight of seeing her dragons being decimated so easily on her last turn. She lost all hope once the monster's stats were displayed in front of her.

* * *

 **Gate Guardian**

 **ATK/3750 DEF/3400**

 **LV 11**

* * *

She fell to her knees and placed her hands on the ground landing her in a precarious position that caused the boys to laugh and jeer at her. They started calling her dog. A poor little serf who was in over her head.

"Surrender now, Avi," jeered Boss, feeling bolder now. "There isn't a creature in your deck that can destroy Kolby's Gate Guardian. Unless one of your dragons is a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, you're nothing!"

Kolby spun the propeller hat and shouted: "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Avi! After this attack, your ass belongs to us!"

"Wait!" Avi suddenly cried. "You can't do this to me!" Gate Guardian's body parts began to charge up a multi-elemental attack that was set to wipe out Avi's Life Points. She sighed and hung her head. It was hopeless. Unless...

"I activate the Trap Card, **Horn of Dragon's Sou** l! Now, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Dragon-Type monster that will change the tide of this battle. Behold, Decoy Dragon!"

Avi summoned a harmless-looking dragon who was just a foot taller than Avi was. He was baby blue in color and had a vanilla underbelly. His large brown eyes glimmering with innocence. At a mere 300 ATK, he was no threat to anyone. His summoning caused the boys to laugh and point at Avi. She had gone mad thinking that such a meager little creature such as that Decoy Dragon was going to be enough to destroy Gate Guardian.

Kolby's monster continued to charge up its attack. There was enough strength to completely wipe Decoy Dragon from existence but something grabbed the monster's right fist. A dragon. A very powerful one from the looks of it.

To the shock of all, it was Felgrand Dragon. Felgrand Dragon had returned to the field. Avi smiled; for when Decoy Dragon was attacked, it allowed her to Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard and the opponent's monster was forced to attack the revived beast instead. Her Felgrand Dragon was the chosen target. When it was revived, it allowed her to chose a target monster in the Graveyard and multiply the dragon's ATK by two hundred times the monster's level. And the monster she chose was her Tyrant Dragon.

As a level nine monster, Tyrant Dragon gave Felgrand Dragon an 1800 ATK point boost increasing its ATK to an astonishing...

"FORTY-SIX-HUNDRED ATTACK POINTS!" shouted Boss over the howling winds created by Kazejin. "HOW IS A LOWLY SERF SUCH AS HER ABLE TO CONTROL MONSTERS WITH SUCH POWER!"

Felgrand Dragon ripped Gate Guardian's right arm out of its socket. Gate Guardian growled at the sting caused by his mutilation. Felgrand Dragon took to the air and bathed Gate Guardian in golden flames.

The monster bellowed and shattered into pieces; the attack reduced young master's Life Points to 1150 Life Points. Kolby was not going to stand for that and activated his trap Michizure which activated when one of his monsters was sent to the Graveyard. It allowed him to select one of Avi's monsters and destroy it. Felgrand Dragon groaned sadly and shattered. The look he gave Avi before he disintegrated broke her heart.

"You have no reason to be sad," she whispered. "You've given me a fighting chance."

"Some fighting chance," Kolby gibed at her. "I was kind of hoping you would destroy my Gate Guardian; even though I had my doubts. That structure deck had done wonders for you, Avi, I will not lie about that. But I fear it's all over for you. I activate the Spell Card Dark Element. This card activates when my Gate Guardian is in the Graveyard. I pay half my Life Points and summon the all-powerful Dark Guardian!"

"Dark Guardian!" Avi cried out. What now? She thought. It had to take my strongest monster to take out his Gate Guardian, now I have to contend with this Dark Guardian!

The monster summoned as a result of the Dark Element's activation was a beast from the pits of Avi's darkest dreams. A giant of a man armored in black and wielding a giant crude axe. His head covered with a spider-like helmet which fit perfectly with his legs. His legs were in the form of a colossal spider as black as night and armored in steel. His ATK was 3800 leaving Avi speechless.

"Summon whatever you want, serf. Nothing is going to save you now."

Avi took a deep breath and placed her fingers on the top card of her deck.

 _What was it that Master Yu-Gi-Oh always preached about? The Heart of the Cards. Could a firm belief in my deck grant me the power I need to turn this Duel around? Or is it nothing more than some ruse for him to describe his phenomenal Dueling abilities? What choice do I have in the matter? I either place my trust in my deck, or I am to serve these boys and bend my will to their delights forever. It's a step above the inn, sure, but at least Ser Gerhalos will be there to protect me. Come on deck, I really need you to come through for me. Please, guide me to victory. Otherwise, I can kiss my freedom goodbye. You won't so cruel as to allow this happen, will you? Please. Please. Give me strength._

Avi finally drew the card. Much to the surprise of everyone, she played it immediately and did not even look at it. She slapped it onto the Duel Disk and declared the name of the card she played.

"I activate Monster Reborn and revive the Lord of the True Dragons! Come forth and spread your light upon this darkened battlefield. May your golden wings guide me to victory and may your flames cause my foe to anguish in the ashes of defeat! Lead me to freedom, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand!"

The dragon Avi summoned from the Graveyard was the lead monster of the structure deck. It appeared as though Felgrand Dragon had gone through a transformation. His wings were longer and the membranes were a deep black that complimented his golden phalanxes. His tail was longer than his previous form. His body armor grew wider and rounder. Sparkling light shimmered all around him and his scales were now a shade of brilliant platinum.

* * *

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

 **LV 8**

* * *

Before Kolby could gloat about how weak her dragon was compared to his monster, Avi activated Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's effect. Avi could banish a monster in her opponent's Graveyard and multiplied its level x100. The monster she chose to do away with was Gate Guardian. With a 1200 point boost, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's ATK went up to 4000 much. Kolby could do no more. He no cards in his hands or in his back row to save his monster. He fell on his butt and watched in horror as his last hope in keeping the Duel Disk and having a beautiful slave was reduced to ashes by Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's beautiful flames of white-gold with embers glittering like stars.

Dark Guardian growled and shattered to pieces. Then from the flames, Felgrand Dragon rose out of the ashes like a phoenix. It was another of Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's special abilities. When he destroyed a monster in battle, he granted Avi the blessing of reviving a Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from the Graveyard. Being Special Summoned this way allowed Felgrand Dragon his own ability, and Avi wanting revenge for the humiliation they put her through activated it. She chose Tyrant Dragon again and Felgrand Dragon's ATK skyrocketed to 4600 ATK points.

Both dragons soared to the sky thousands of feet above the town until they were over the clouds. They charged their breaths for one ultimate attack and fired their flames back towards the earth and blasted poor Kolby with an incredible power that not even Avi was prepared for. The blast knocked her off her feet and sent the poor boys flying away in all directions.

Needless to say, the attack did a lot of to the town as well. Windows shattered, pottery broke, and a few houses even collapsed. The shockwave from the attack sent out a fierce wind that knocked down a few trees as well.

When the dust settled, Kolby was on the ground knocked out. His propeller cap burned to cinders. Avi managed to sit up and survey the damage she had caused. She looked all around for her dragons, but they were nowhere to be seen.

They were gone and she had won the Duel, but that did not matter now; for an angry mob was fast approaching. Boss and the rest of the boys looked at Avi as though she was some sort of monster. They babbled and sobbed in fright before taking off into the city crying out for their mothers.

"MY SON! MY SON!" shouted Ser Altovoy Donohue running to the battlefield to pick up his child.

His wife screeched in horror. "He's dead!" she cried. "My baby's dead!"

"No, no, no, calm yourself, Lady Donohue," said the monk. "He's in shock." He looked at Avi, still on the ground in bewilderment. "You!" he said. "You had something to do with this didn't you!"

"No!" Avi cried. "If you'll just let me explain!"

She felt a sting on her scalp as her hair was pulled. One of the town guard lifted her to her feet and he shook her head violently as he brandished his sword over her neck.

"What happened?" he snarled. "Every time there is trouble, it always leads to you. What did you do this time, Avi?"

"We were Dueling," she sobbed. "It was an accident, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"She lies!" shouted Lady Donohue. "Phantoms are not capable of such destruction! I had always known there was something off about that girl, and those beasts she summoned have justified my suspicions!"

"Witch!" shouted the baker. "She's a witch! She must have cursed the Phantoms with more power! They seemed almost real!"

"She's too dangerous to be around here anymore. Kill her!"

"Kill her! Kill her!"

The town guard yanked her hair more. "That lion is not here to save you, bitch. Today, we relive you of life."

"Hold it, hold it, everyone!" Ser Godfrey said coming out of the throng. He was now clad in polished metal armor fresh from the forges of Felgrand capital. "You do not mean to kill my wife now, do you?"

The crowd exclaimed in shock and confusion. "Wife?"

"Yes," said Ser Godfrey. "It seems that little Avi has grown into somewhat of a handful, hasn't she?"

Murmurs of agreement.

"Oh, she has," Ser Godfrey chuckled, taking Avi away from the grip of the guard. "And that display with the dragons is somewhat impressive, albeit hardening for me." He licked Avi's chin causing her to wince and sob. "Well, then, I have been given blessings from her adoptive father, Roland, to have Avi as my wife.

What do you mean, Ser Godfrey?" asked the guard. "You mean to take this delinquent as wife? Good Ser, there is surely someone better for you. This girl is a clumsy, no good, wench. And a witch of some sort as you no doubt have seen. Avi has been nothing but trouble since the baker and his family found her all those years ago. One by one, everyone who took her in was found with ill fate. You are a hero in this town and we certainly do not want any ill will to befall you."

"No need to worry, sir," said Ser Godfrey. "I will teach Avi to harness her power, whatever it may be, and form her into a proper lady. If even I can't help her, then she is all yours. Heads on spikes, tearing, flaying, whatever you please."

Avi gasped much to Ser Godfrey's joy.

"So if you wish to live to see another day, I suggest you behave, my beautiful wife. Oh, not yet. She has not accepted my offer."

The monk approached and took tossed blessed water from a crystal-shaped bottle at Avi before getting close to her. "So, what say you, witch? Do you take this man as your betrothed and be bound together in love now and forever until the Dragonnach Anatario?"

Avi looked at the monk and then eyed the angry mob one furious person at a time. They all looked like they wanted to rip her apart. She had no choice but to accept the marriage. "I do," she sobbed. "Now and forever until the Dragonnach Antario ends the word."

"Congratulations, Ser Godfrey," said the monk. "I look forward to preaching your wedding and will watch your progress with this lost cause with great anticipation."

"I shall not disappoint you, Father," Ser Godfrey said, kissing his ring. Avi was next. She struggled for a moment before she placed her lips on the signet on the monk's finger. With that kiss, she surrendered her life to Ser Godfrey.

Ironic. Whether she won the Duel or lost, she would lose her freedom, her hopes, and her dreams forever this day.


	8. The Maiden with Eyes of Blue

**Kaiba**

* * *

"A drive. All I need is a drive."

Seto Kaiba gripped the steering wheel of his black luxury car, twisting left and right on the tough country roads of Eredas. He had just attended the annual Duel Monsters Dragon Duel Championship Tournament, an event that was catered to young duelists ages of twelve and under. The roar of the crowd was still ringing in his ears as was the confident screaming of the young duelists. The games took place alongside the World Championship tournament in the other arena two blocks away, but Kaiba felt he wanted to see the next generation of the world's greatest duelists.

No doubt he was impressed with the youngsters, but he felt they were not good enough to use the three special cards he kept in the briefcase. Deep down, Kaiba felt like all the kids in the arena reminded him of Yugi.

He ground his teeth, pressing down the gas pedal with all his might until the car's engine roared, rushing down the dark road.

" _There are wild Niwatori chickens here_ ," said his sassy-voiced AI from the computer screen on the dashboard. " _You might want to slow down unless you wish to be wrecked in the back-end of nowhere_."

"I'll be fine," Kaiba said, racing down the road.

The trees, illuminated by the powerful LED headlights, reached out for him from the night like bony arms of the undead.

" _Would you care for some music_?"

"No thanks," said Kaiba. "I need a coffee, not music."

" _Well, GPS says there's a small town just up this road. There's a diner there; see that you eat something. You haven't had a bite since leaving the games in Domino four days ago. Speaking of which have you found the duelist you deem 'worthy' to use those three cards_?"

"No," Kaiba answered, he peered down at his briefcase sitting on the passenger seat beside him.

" _So, you brought us all the way out here for nothing?"_ asked the AI _. "At least one of those kids should have qualified. Some dueled better than you_."

"Don't make me laugh," Kaiba retorted after a loud scoff. "They were good, but they're not what I'm looking for."

" _Whatever you say, old boy_."

Kaiba drove over a hill and saw the street lights of a small country town below. His engines roared as he floored it to the town. There was a little diner next to a river with a neon sign depicting a Kuriboh pouring coffee into a mug. He found a parking space next to some country folk who were looking at him as though he came from another planet. He was rather out of place, well dressed in a black suit, shirt and tie, and his car was the only one in the parking lot worth a million golden Star Chips.

"Duh fuck is that?" a trucker asked his friend.

"That there is a Reyner Night Dragon!" exclaimed a pretty country girl as Kaiba got out of the car. "That boy there must be one o' dem city folk from Domino."

Kaiba made a sour face as his nose picked up the sweet smell of donuts from the diner mixed with the noxious stench of engine oil from the auto repair shop next to it. He even picked up the smell of tobacco from some youngsters in their football jerseys flirting with their cheerleader girlfriends as they sat around a black hotrod with flame decals under the glow of the street lamp listening to heavy metal.

Country music played from the rusty intercoms throughout the town which was called Eastwood.

"Wow!" said a kid, who skateboarded towards Kaiba. "Nice car!"

"Isn't it?" Kaiba said pretentiously, slamming the door which locked automatically. His fingerprints were the keys to unlocking the car so he didn't have to worry about anyone stealing it from him.

He tossed a Star Chip at the kid.

"See that no one gets near it," Kaiba said, walking to the door of the diner carrying his metal briefcase.

"Wow, this will buy me a pack of cards!" exclaimed the child. "Gee thanks!"

Kaiba walked inside. Now he was blessed with the sweet smell of coffee and a cherry pie cooking in the oven in the kitchen behind the counter made of glossy tile. The top three rows had a black and white checkered pattern.

The floor also in black and white tile. The lit-up menu above was outlined with three rows of baby blue neon lights streaking over the board.

A sappy country love song played from the jukebox near the entrance. The fluorescent lights hanging above made Kaiba drowsy, and the metal tables reflected their light awfully almost blinding him.

"Welcome, youngster!" said a chubby waitress wearing a yellow uniform and a frilly white apron stained with flour and coffee. She wore a lot of makeup on her face. Her eyes completely darkened by blue eye shadow. Her puffy cheeks coated with way too much blush and powder, and her lips ridiculously red. She had fizzy curled orange hair underneath her cap and she was obnoxiously chewing gum like a cow with cud in its mouth.

Kaiba still kept the trademark scowl on his face as he ignored her friendly welcome. He sat down on a red stool in front of the counter. He took a napkin from one of the steel holders and wiped away sticky coffee stains and donut powder before setting down his arms regally covered in the sleeves of his four thousand Star Chip suit on the white surface. He put his briefcase down next to his right leg.

"What'll it be handsome?" she asked with a flirty wink. She pulled a pencil from behind her ear and tapped it on a notepad she had tucked in her apron's pocket.

"Just a coffee, thanks, and make it quick."

"One Cup O' Joe comin' up," she said. "Yer not from around here are ya, suga?"

"No. Thank heavens."

The woman smirked, oblivious to his snobbish remark.

"Well judgin' from them silky clothes and that fancy set o' wheels ya got out there, I'd say you were from Domino."

"So what if I am?" Kaiba retorted.

"Ya ever see that cutie-pie Prince Michael?" she asked. "Oh, that boy makes me hotter than a sidewalk in the summer."

"I've never set foot into the House of Gray," said Kaiba. "And just so you know, I'm not here to talk. Get me my coffee so I can hit the road."

"Whatever you say, hon. If yer ever feelin' lonely out there on the road, I'd be willin' to come along and keep ya company."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her and growled. She giggled again and went into the kitchen.

Kaiba sighed. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

As he waited for his drink, he reached into his pocket to pull out his dueling deck. His ace monster, The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, was at the front. Its golden letters shimmered in the dull light of the lamps in the ceiling. He used his wrist to lightly move his deck back and forth to make the holographic foil shine in all the colors of the rainbow.

 ** _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and live to tell the tale._**

So then why haven't I been able to defeat Yugi with it? Kaiba thought. Back when I first dueled him, I had all three of these mighty beasts staring him down in the face, and he managed to beat me with his Exodia.

Then, in my Battle City Tournament, an event that **I** was supposed to win, I had them merged into the greatest dragon of all time: The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but yet, he still found a way to destroy it and costing me the duel. A year later, I had him face the awesome power of my Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon and he still overcame my god-like monster and defeated me! Am I just not worthy to hold this mighty beast? No! They are drawn to me! They have approved of me since the day I held them. But despite being in their favor, why do I always lose!

Kaiba had been wandering Termnnia for almost a year now, searching for another duelist that had the potential to use Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He would keep the original cards for himself, but he had three more painted in a glorious alternate art and reserved them for the duelist he deemed fit to carry the monster.

He had been to countless tournaments and granted talented players the opportunity to give the dragons a shot, but the dragons always fought them back, refusing to listen to them. He even thought that his little brother, Mokuba, could wield them, but they almost killed him when he summoned them.

"You are a picky bunch," said Kaiba. "Despite all the losses to Yugi, you still stand by my side. _The Heart of the Cards_. Could Yugi be right?"

The bell over the door of the diner jingled.

Kaiba turned his head and saw a young girl enter the diner.

She was dirty from head to toe. Her long brown hair was greasy and unkempt, tucked under a black beanie. She wore a dirty green parka with a white tank top underneath with a splattered heart logo, and baggy, dark denim cargo pants that fell so low past her hips Kaiba could make out the white waistband of her pink underwear. She had a black messenger bag over her shoulder and a shiny platinum necklace the shape and an angelic dragon wing. Her eyes were bright blue and shielded by her messy bangs.

Kaiba suddenly gasped.

He thought his ears were deceiving him, but he could swear to the divines that his Blue-Eyes White Dragon just roared as the girl walked to the counter timidly.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" the waitress asked.

"How much for a slice of pie?" the girl asked, pointing at the pastry inside the glass display.

"Six Star Chips," the waitress replied immediately.

The girl bit her bottom lip and blushed.

She reached into her pockets for money. The girl gingerly placed on the counter one gold Star Chip, two copper pennies, and a silver coin.

Kaiba then noticed light coming out of his briefcase. The roar of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon thundered in his brain again. For her!

 _You can't be serious!_ Kaiba thought. _You'd choose her of all the Duelists we've seen! She can't even afford a pack of starter monsters!_

"That's all I have," the girl whimpered, counting up her money. "Please. Help me."

The waitress smiled. It was against policy to help those with no money, but she couldn't let the poor child go hungry.

"I'll go warm you up a glass of milk, sweetie," the waitress said sympathetically.

"I'll pay for the pie," said Kaiba.

* * *

The girl sat across from Kaiba at their table by the window, eating her pie noisily. A bit of crust hung from the corner of her mouth. Kaiba rubbed his finger on his chin, gesturing the girl to clean it off.

She gasped, feeling rather embarrassed by the mess she was making.

"So, what's your name?" Kaiba asked.

"Cora," the girl replied softly. She took a sip of milk.

"Where are you from, Cora?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"And your parents?"

"I don't give a crap," she replied angrily.

"I see," said Kaiba. "So, Cora, what are you doing all the way out here, and alone?"

"Hoping," Cora replied shoving more pie into her mouth. "Hoping for a miracle. I've been wandering Eredas for over two years now. You're the first good thing that's happened to me. I never had someone buy me a slice of pie before."

"How did you manage to survive?"

"I won a little Duel Monsters tournament a while back. It wasn't anything major, just a prize of one gold coin and ten silvers at a card shop. I scrounged about for cards that nobody wanted, hell, I even used my looks to snatch a few away from the nerds attending the event. Anyways, I won the cash and it's held me up this long. Now, I'm broke. I hope to enter the big tournament and win big, maybe even have a career as a professional duelist in Domino."

"Can I see your deck?" Kaiba asked.

"It's nothing too spectacular," Cora said, reaching into her pocket. She handed Kaiba her cards. They were bent, creased horribly, their edges even peeling off. The vanilla surface the normal monsters once had now turned into a shade of chewing tobacco.

Kaiba flipped through the deck.

 _Torike, Larvas, Petit Dragon, Bone Mouse, Key Mace?_ Her strongest card was a Hyozanryu ( **ATK/2100 DEF/2800** ) in secret rare foil, kept safe in a black sleeve. Still, Kaiba was displeased.

"What is this!" he said tossing the cards at the table. "And you call yourself a duelist?"

"Well what were you expecting?" snapped Cora. "I had to scrounge about for cards that nobody wanted. And besides cards are expensive."

"What is that around your neck?" Kaiba asked, referring to the glass sleeve laying underneath the angel wing necklace. He could see the back design of a Duel Monster card.

"I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"This card is special."

"Show me."

"If you insist. But I want it back."

She opened the glass case with her thumb and took the card out. She stared at it before handing it to Kaiba.

"Ugh!" Kaiba gasped.

 _Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!_

"Where did you get this!" Kaiba demanded.

"I-I don't know," Cora babbled in fright. Kaiba's narrow eyes widened terribly as his calm demeanor drastically changed to fury.

"You lie! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare monster. Just to have any card supporting him is impossible. Tell me where you got this card. Explain yourself!"

"If you must know, I was wandering the road like I always do, and then these jerks surround me. They…wanted to do things to me if you know what I mean. Well, I ran into the forest by the road and hid in a cave. They spotted me and ran for me ready for the kill when all of a sudden, this powerful roar echoes across the forest and sends the bastards running away. The next thing I knew I turned around and saw this card glowing right beside me. My pendant was glowing as well."

"That necklace wouldn't be a totem of the dragon goddess, would it?"

"Saafani? Yes, it is. I pray to her every day, hoping she would send me some sort of blessing. I guess these two cards were it. But that's impossible, right? She doesn't favor anyone with her dragons anymore except for that Summoner girl, walking around in fairy tale land."

Cora was referring to the Western Lands where the people still used horses, had knights and lived in castles.

"That's all I needed to know," said Kaiba. "Come home with me."

"And why would I do that."

"I can help you."

"Oh sure," Cora scoffed, slouching in her seat and resting her right arm on the top of the booth. "And I suppose you have a trove of rare cards sitting around?" She puffed air from the corner of her mouth to blow a bang off her right eye.

Kaiba was offended by her tone. He growled, picked up his briefcase and slammed it on the table after clearing the plates and cups away with his other arm. He undid the locks and slid it around so it could face Cora before opening it.

What Cora saw caused her mouth to fall wide open.

She saw deck after deck full of rare and powerful Duel Monster cards ranging from ultra-rare, secret-rare and even ghost-rare. Their holographic foil shining brightly in the dull light of the lamp over their booth.

"Satisfied?" Kaiba snapped.

"Who are you?" Cora asked.

"Your salvation!"

Kaiba paid for the meal and after using the bathroom Cora followed him into his car. Kaiba unlocked the door for her and she got in. Once Kaiba got into the driver's seat he sniffed the air and his face creased with unpleasantness. Something smelled of corn chips and the outdoors.

"What?" Cora asked.

"How long has it been since you showered?"

"You don't wanna know," Cora said with no shame.

"We're going to fix that when we get home," Kaiba said displeased, he rolled down the windows so her stench could fly out as he drove.

He drove her across the countryside back to the glimmering lights of Domino City, the capital city of Eredas.

Cora pressed her hands against the window to gaze at the marvelous structures and lights all around her.

The inside of their car flashing bright orange every time Kaiba drove under the street lamps lining the highway.

"First time in Domino?" Kaiba asked.

"First time inside the wall," answered Cora.

Kaiba proceeded onward into the city until he reached a spiraled black tower with the Kaiba Corp logo up top in bright white.

"You work for Kaiba Corp?" Cora asked.

"I own it actually," Kaiba said.

"Seto Kaiba owns Kaiba Corp," scoffed Cora.

"Nice to meet you," Kaiba said turning off the car.

Cora's eyes widened.

"You're not Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba held out his deck showing her the card at the bottom.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon? You're Seto Kaiba?"

"What, have you been living under a rock?"

"Actually, I was," said Cora.

"Come on," said Kaiba.

He took her inside the building through sliding glass doors.

"Wow!" Cora exclaimed. Her voice echoed in the atrium decorated with organic environments and waterfalls lit up from behind pouring down into streams next to the black marble staircases.

A limestone statue of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on a marble pedestal guarded the entrance, lit up by four lamps on the corners of the pedestal.

Massive chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Their crystal décor glistening in their warm golden light.

"Oh my…" Cora covered her wide-open mouth with her hands, concealed inside the large sleeves of her dirty parka.

"Mr. Kaiba," said a man with pointy hair and sunglasses. He bowed. "Mokuba is eager to see you upstairs. I see you've brought a guest."

"Yeah, good observation," Kaiba retorted pretentiously. "See her to the medical wing at once."

Cora looked up at Kaiba sternly. "Huh? What for?"

"You've been out in the road for way too long," answered Kaiba. "We've got to make sure you didn't bring anything that would contaminate my building. Now, follow Kemo at once. Chop! Chop!"

"Right this way, Madame," Kemo said, putting an arm on Cora's back and leading her to another Elevator while Kaiba proceeded to take the main one to his living quarters upstairs on the top floors.

At the medical bay, Cora was ordered by the doctor to undress and she was given a thorough check-up. Her hair was checked for lice or any other parasite from the roads she had traveled for so long. She was injected with all sorts of vaccines and had to undergo an awkward cavity search by a tower security guard.

She was given a clean bill of health and followed Kemo upstairs where Kaiba was waiting.

"Did all go well?" Kemo asked as they rode a glass elevator to the top floors. The glass gave them an exquisite view of Domino City as they headed up.

"The guy with the rubber glove enjoyed his job a little too well," Cora said, massaging her bottom. "So, what do you do around here, Kemo?"

"I mostly provide security here in Kaiba Tower," Kemo answered. "I sometimes announce the tournaments Mr. Kaiba organizes. I do a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, in fact, High Chancellor Pegasus has a tournament coming up in his island. He's asked me to be the announcer of the games as well as head of security. I'm a little nervous, though. Pegasus's tournaments are reserved for the elite of the elite. Only one percent of Termnnia's duelists are chosen to participate in his games."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," said Cora.

"I have a speech all set up," said Kemo. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Sure," Cora shrugged.

Kemo cleared his throat. "ATTENTION DUELISTS!"

There was a long pause.

"Wait, hold on," he cleared his throat again. "ATTENTION DUELISTS!"

Another awkward pause.

"That's it?" Cora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's all I got so far?" Kemo said embarrassingly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it'll certainly get their attention, no doubt about that."

The elevator came to a stop. The metal doors slid open elegantly, revealing a luxury suite with black painted walls outlined with gold leafy ornamentation and chandeliers of crystal. The polished marble floor was of black and gray tile and the furniture was top notch.

The windows, shielded behind clear white curtains revealed the towers of the city all around her. A fireplace more than seventeen feet wide was burning in the sitting room with a painting of Kaiba sitting atop a dragon-shaped chair with his brother Mokuba standing proudly beside him in front of a black background.

Speaking of which, Mokuba had arrived, coming down a set of stairs in a white t-shirt and torn jeans.

"What's the meaning of this!" shouted Mokuba. "These levels are reserved for me and Seto only!"

"Calm down, kid," said Cora.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," Kemo babbled nervously. "I just…"

"You're fired!" shouted Mokuba. "And take this peasant back where she belongs."

"Peasant!" Cora retorted.

"She's with me," Kaiba said calmly approaching them. "You're free to go, Kemo."

"Thank you, sir. Best of luck to you Madame Cora," he bowed.

"Thanks, Kemo. And good luck with that speech."

"Ahem, right," Kemo said walking back to the elevator. "Attention Duelists!" he rehearsed as the doors closed taking him back down.

"Walk this way," said Kaiba.

"You sure about this bro?" Mokuba asked. "She could be a thief after your Blue-Eyes."

"She's no thief," said Seto. "Goddesses help her if she is."

He led Cora to a two-floored suite upstairs.

"This is where you'll be staying," Kaiba said, letting Cora enter the room first. "You've got a large bed to yourself upstairs. A kitchen if you can cook. If you can't you can always dial room service downstairs. There's a bathroom just past the fountain in the hall. It's got a walk-in shower with a flat screen on the wall. And a touch screen panel to adjust the settings of the water. A jacuzzi as well."

Cora went everywhere, exploring her new home. There were water walls in the hallway to her room which had a panoramic view of the city and an aquarium with a variety of Termnnian tropical fish.

"I still don't like this bro," Mokuba said, crossing his arms over his chest furiously. "What makes her so darn special?"

"She may be the one I'm looking for," said Kaiba. "Leave us,"

"But…Zorc and Pals is on, bro," Mokuba said referring to the comedic show making fun of the greatest evil to walk the earth in the ancient times.

"I'll be right there," said Kaiba. "Our cartoon can wait."

"All right then, but just so you know, I'm gonna keep my eye on her!" He darted out of Cora's new bedroom.

Kaiba smirked and walked towards a window with his arms behind his back.

"Don't mind him," he said staring at the tri-towers of the House of Gray, the castle where the Dalton Royal Family lived, shining brightly in the distance. "He never likes it when my attention is drawn to someone other than him. I expect a great deal from you, Cora," he turned to look at her and gasped.

Cora was in her underwear crawling sensuously on her bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kaiba shouted.

Cora whimpered with fright. "Are-aren't you going to fuck me?" she asked.

"What kind of low-life do you think I am!" Kaiba shouted again, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Sorry," Cora said, putting her shirt back on. "It's just…no one has ever granted me favors unless it meant me having to put out."

"How dare you!" roared Kaiba. "I am not those thugs you encounter on the roads. I brought you here to be comfortable because apparently, my Blue-Eyes see something in you."

"Your Blue-Eyes? What do you mean?"

"The moment you walked into the diner, they reacted in a way I haven't seen since I first laid eyes on them."

"So what are you saying?" Cora asked.

"I'm going to let you use the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"What? Me?"

"And I plan to test out your skills at Duelist Academy."

"The School of Kings?" Cora gasped. "I would've given my legs just to go there."

"Well you're not going have to do that," Kaiba said, calming down. "I'm paying for your education."

Cora's lips trembled. She hopped out of bed and hugged Kaiba.

"Urk!" Kaiba grunted.

"No one has ever been this kind to me before," Cora nuzzled his chest. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You can start by putting your pants back on."

"Oops," Cora said letting go of Kaiba and backing off. She tugged her shirt down to cover her underwear. "Sorry."

Kaiba held up a rigid finger. "But I'm not going to just give you all of this! You're going to have to prove to me that you are worthy of living under my roof and using my Blue-Eyes. You need to work hard as a Duelist and excel in school, for if you don't it's back to the road with you."

"I won't let you down…dad."

Kaiba glared at her.

"We'll see," he said brushing himself off in the spot where Cora hugged him. "You best clean yourself up and get that stench off you. If you need anything use the tablet on your nightstand. My associates will be quick to get you what you need. And if you should require me, I'll be in my office, working."

"I don't have a phone, Seto."

Kaiba tossed her one from his pocket.

"Isn't this yours?"

"One of my spares," Kaiba answered. "Never really used it. It's yours now. And remember, I'm just a few floors down if you need anything."

"Yes, sir."

Cora watched as Kaiba left her room. She then went to the bathroom to clean herself up, though she spent a great deal of time in there having fun with the control panel on the wall making the water come out in different jets and even lighting up in the colors of the rainbow.

When Cora was done, she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel.

Mokuba suddenly came into her room carrying packages.

"Uh, you realize I'm naked, right?" Cora asked.

"No, you're not," sneered Mokuba. "I've seen some women come into our Kaiba Corp banquets wearing dresses that make you look fully covered by comparison."

"What's all that you're carrying?" Cora asked.

"Courtesy of Ms. Goldwine, our secretary," Mokuba said. "She's taken a liking to you, and has asked permission to join you at the school."

"Seto's not going?" Cora asked, gripping her towel.

"He is, but he's a professor of Dragonology and the CEO of the company, and my big brother, so he will be too busy for you. Anyways, these are some clothes Miss Goldwine bought for you. There should be some pajamas in there you can use for tonight."

"And what's with the black box with the gold ribbon?"

"That's your academy uniform," Mokuba boasted.

"Oh!" Cora exclaimed with excitement.

Cora went for the box, but Mokuba slapped her in the back of the hand to keep her away.

"Ow! What gives?"

"You need to earn that, tomorrow during your duel."

"My duel?"

"Yeah, and it's not going to be easy. My brother is going to push you to the limit of your abilities. So, you'd better rest up. Good night, Cora."

"Good night, Mokuba," Cora called back.

"Yeah, whatever," Mokuba waved as he went out the door.

Cora smiled.

 _Maybe he's not so bad after all._


	9. A Dark Birthday

**Antilles **

* * *

The forests of his estate at the foot of the Silverlord Mountain range were the ideal place for him to go when he did not wish to be bothered by the pressing matters of so on and so forth. Most of all, he was in no mood to be hearing of Prince Daveed or Yugi Muto. He wanted to be alone and enjoy the scenery of brilliant green around him.

The water of the River Tulkas running beside the dirt path had turned a brilliant shade of green with spots of pale blue as it reflected the clear skies above. Along the river bank slithered the monster Behegon; a strange, bulbous, sea serpent with a massive mouth lined with fangs ( **ATK/1350 DEF/1000 LV 4** ).

They were as large as a full-grown elephant seal and just as dangerous, but they kept themselves so long as Antilles maintained his distance from them. The leg of a deer was hanging out the creature's mouth, but who was to say the Behegon wasn't still hungry.

He made a few rounds around the trail to clear his mind for the party being held in his castle which he promptly returned to as soon as the night was fast approaching. By the time he had made it to the gate the carriages were arriving and the windows of his home, Castle Eltz, were glowing brightly. Castle Eltz was a medium-sized castle deep in the wilderness of the Forest Kalkoura.

Though many miles from Rassay, Antilles could still see the Spire of the Kings glowing in the distance from his bedchambers. As the guests were dropped off at the courtyard, the band he hired began playing their lutes and pipes by the fountain with a limestone statue depicting Antilles' late father; the former High King of Termnnia, before he was ousted him from power by Gabriel the Black and Antar Wollcroft; both of whom fathered Prince Daveed for a short period of time before their deaths.

A howl of wolves in the mountains behind him sent a chill down his spine and quickened his pace for the castle. He entered through a back entrance so he could sneak up the stairs and change into his party outfit. The guests were already helping themselves to hors-d'oeuvres fresh from the oven and sweet wine served by elvish girls in colorful garments of thin silk and plumed with jeweled feathers.

* * *

The trumpets rang at the foot of the main staircase and the herald announced the coming of the party's host. "Presenting, his most royal majesty. Antilles Cronos Dragonheart. King of Dragonrock, Lord of the Ashlands and the Flaming Mountains."

The guests clapped and cheered as he came down the stairs dressed in very expensive robes and a cape with gold ornamentation. The Black Wing Crown's rubies shimmered in the light of the chandeliers and the candles burning on their sconces made of dragon teeth. Tapestries woven to tell the story of Antilles' past battles hung on the walls so all could bask and revel in his greatness.

The walls and floors were of brilliant white marble and veined with gold and silver quarried from the Cerulean Mountains and sent across the Kingsland at great expense. Even the buttresses and ribbed vaulted ceilings were veined with gold The castle was new as far as they go, having been raised nearly fifty or so years ago by Titus Dragonheart, the grandsire of Antilles' father.

"The King!" hailed Lord Frey of Wine River. He held up his goblet and the others followed suit.

"Hail!" they all cried out.

"Thank you, thank you," Antilles responded with grace and grandeur. The waning sun cast enough light to make the window of painted glass behind Antilles to shine down on him and make him glisten in all the colors of the spectrum.

He looked like a conquering hero, standing up there at the top of the stairs. The mere sight of him basking in the multi-colored light just excited the guests tenfold. Their applause grew louder and more affectionate. Women were blowing kisses, the servants stopped what they were doing to bow, and the knights saluted him.

"Thank you, friends. Thank you," Antilles said trying to cease their clapping and admiration. "I thank you for coming all this way to celebrate the name day of my late father. Please, make yourselves at home."

The towering doors, also of painted glass and red steel, creaked open to let in one final guest. Antilles' eyes widened when he saw Termnnia's Delight step into his grand halls escorted by two Buster Bladers in colossal black armor and black cloaks outlined in silver thread. The escutcheon of the High King was stitched in silver on the back of the capes.

* * *

 **Mai**

* * *

Lady Mai of House Valentine. As radiant as ever in her gown of brilliant purple, bejeweled in amethyst and rubellite. The garment revealed her shoulders and her slender neck, adorned in a black choker with the turtledoves of House Gardner carved in sterling silver. Her hair was curled and held up. Long, curled bangs spiraled down her face, past her chin.

Antilles felt his heart leap with joy at the sight of her, as did many of the men in the entrance hall. Along with the cheerful melody of the lutes, the occasional whack on the dome of the skull could be heard as wives did their damnedest to snap their husbands out of their lustful stares for Lady Mai.

"My Lady," Antilles said. He stopped in front of her and bowed. "Forgive me, but I must ask that your guards remain outside."

Mai wrinkled her nose. She shrugged and turned to look at her monsters. "All right boys, you heard the man."

The Buster Bladers slammed their feet together and made a powerful about-face before marching out of the castle. Antilles waited for the door to close behind them before speaking to Mai. "My Lady, I did not expect you to arrive."

Mai let out a hearty laugh and waved her peacock-feathered fan in front of her face. "What? You did invite me after all, didn't you?"

Antilles stammered for a moment, but was quick to regain his composure. He turned to look at the guests and said, in a rather stern tone: "You may enter the ballroom now."

The guests felt a tad insulted when the realization of Lady Mai being the focus of the party tonight set in. Wasting no time, and not bothering to argue, they grumbled and muttered as they slowly went past the towering iron doors into the ballroom where they were most likely going to spend the evening without their host.

"Forgive me," Antilles said when the last guest stepped into the ballroom. He bowed again, took Mai's hand, and kissed it. "I heard it was quite rare for Termnnia's Delight to make an appearance."

Mai rolled her eyes, and gently released her fingers from his grasp. "Well, you are a former Prince of Termnnia, so why wouldn't I? Besides, you intrigue me Antilles. I haven't seen you since the War of the Summer Flowers."

Antilles sniffed to let out his humor and formed a weak smile. The War of the Summer Flowers. A horrid fiasco, in which one hundred suitors from Houses great and small fought for nine long months for the pleasure of having Mai's hand in marriage (Despite her having no say in the matter) in a long and costly war. Antilles was one of them. He came closer than any suitor to having Mai as a wife.

But just as he was about to claim victory in the conflict, High King Antar made it law not to bother Mai Valentine, under pain of death. Until death take her, Mai Valentine was free to marry whomever she deemed worthy.

As a slap to the face to the veterans of the war for her heart, she neglected them all. More than a hundred hearts were broken after that war. Many princes, lordlings, and barons, even kings, took their lives when she rejected their love.

"You haven't aged a day since then," Antilles commented. "Still as radiant as ever."

Mai giggled. "Well, I am an Eldori. We don't tend to age at all. Nevertheless, thank you for inviting me down here for whatever it is that's going on."

"It's nothing of importance, my dear," said Antilles. "This is just an extravagance I set up every weekend to hear the latest gossip in the land. Word has reached my ears that Master Yugi is already at work gathering the selected princes for Prince Daveed's alliance. I have heard the boy now goes by another name."

Mai flapped the fan again in nervousness. Those were secret affairs with information from the House of Intelligence's Special Activities Division. No doubt the gossip of Daveed's nickname was High Chancellor Pegasus' doing. She swallowed and cleared her throat to speak a little more clearly. "Well, from what I heard, it's Yuri. It means Lily Flower. Isn't that cute?"

Antilles did all he could to keep his face from scrunching up in disgust. Yuri? What kind of a name was that for a High King of Termnnia? Antilles thought of himself as awkward standing there trying to smile and make it seem that he enjoyed the name as well. A mock-of-a-laugh escaped his throat, but thankfully Mai could not see the sarcasm in it.

Before he could say another word...

"Wazz up!" a loud and obnoxious Eldori youth said bursting through the doors.

Antilles' teeth clamped shut and started to grind against one another. "Ser Tristan," he said through his teeth. His face molded into an expression of burning agitation. "A delight...as always."

Mai looked at Tristan and hit him on the head with her fan. "Ow!" he cried, massaging the spot.

"Will you behave?" Mai said with impatience. "You're supposed to be a knight. Act like one. And just so you know, this isn't that kind of party."

"My apologies then," Tristan said, now speaking with a high-class etiquette. He started jumping around awkwardly. His face contorted in awkward expression. A bright white cascade appeared on his brow. "Uh...Antilles, I know I just got here and all...but - "

"The privy is in the second floor," Antilles grumbled. "Down the hall and to he left past the gilded suit of armor."

"Thanks man!" Tristan cried. He dashed past Antilles and scurried up the steps before going out of sight.

Antilles shook his head once he was gone. He turned to look back at Mai and scoffed. "Of all the knights in Rassay to escort you to my estate, you go with him?"

Mai shrugged. "Everyone else is doing something at the moment. Even with your convincing High Chancellor Pegasus and the Council to withhold Yuri's entry into our world, the Spire of the Kings is in constant activity. Serenity just sent a letter to the Caesar of Aurelia, instructing his troops to prepare for the arrival of Prince Yuri and the others come Summer."

Antilles held his hand toward the ballroom. Mai nodded her head and followed his lead. She allowed him to take her arm and lead her in a slow and elegant walk.

"You have faith that Prince Daveed will learn to be a good Duelist before the summer season begins?"

"Of course I do," said Mai. "Seto Kaiba has 'connections' in that world. They're all planning events that are sure to help Yuri accel in Duel Monsters."

"Tournaments?" Antilles asked.

"Big ones," Mai answered as they entered the ballroom. "Kaiba's spared no expense to make sure only the best of the best can enter his games. If Yuri isn't one of them, he's vowed to resign from his company."

Antilles looked at Mai in surprise. "That's quite a bold statement. Kaiba must have high confidence in himself if he thinks he can forge Yuri into a Duelist in these coming months."

Mai tugged Antilles lightly towards one of the tables where strawberries were being served on a silver platter. Mai picked one up and ate it in one bite. "Since when does Kaiba not have high confidence in himself?" she asked with her mouth full.

"A song Lady Valentine!" Lord Frey said holding up his goblet.

"Hear, hear!" said Lord Tulnerrio of the Orange Islands.

Mai flung her hair over her shoulder. "My public awaits," she said, releasing her arm from Antilles. "This will only take a moment."

Antilles smiled. "I am not one to complain," he said. "Please. Go up on stage. I would love to hear you sing, My Lady."

Mai hurried to the stage where she was given a golden harp by one of the musicians. He and the others then vacated the stage, surrendering it to her. Mai sat down on and strummed the harp. She bit her lip as she pondered what to play and smiled.

"This is a tale we all know and love. Of the greatest hero our world has ever seen."

* * *

 _Our world is still. No light is seen_

 _And happiness a trait unseen_

 _There's nothing good. There's nothing bright,_

 _Then Norman woke and walked that night._

 _A mighty hero of power untold,_

 _A crown was made to claim his Hold._

 _But Elven-kings all mocked and laughed_

 _For in their eyes, he was riffraff._

* * *

 _Away they sent our hero poor_

 _And behind him slammed the door._

 _Our world is dark. The Light it fades,_

 _The filth of Zorc Necrophades._

 _No warrior stands against the beast_

 _But then a light shined from the East._

 _The Celtra sang and dragons roared_

 _As The Conqueror on Slifer soared,_

 _To challenge the demon of the Shadow Realm_

 _The light of the Goddesses shines on his helm_

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon bathed dark in flames_

 _The Orcs all cried when Slifer came!_

 _Obelisk smashed all foes to hell_ ;

 _Evil ran from Ancient Beast as well!_

 _Creatures of power now at his whim_

 _No force on earth could stop him!_

* * *

 _A king he was of Holy Light_

 _His armor fair had Goddess might!_

 _His sword of sun, no man can wield_

 _And runes of power upon his shield!_

 _His cape contained the light of moon_

 _And hordes of diamond on plate were strewn_

 _No mortal had dared to claim his right,_

 _For they all fell under his might!_

* * *

 _Our world now shines. The light is strong_

 _As Norman King rules Nelerond_

 _The people dance, and Celta sing_

 _For praise of their Supreme King_

 _A castle fair was built for him_

 _To house his warriors and his kin_

 _The dancers danced. The Nymphs they sang_

 _And at his gates the trumpets rang!_

* * *

 _Our world is sad. The Light is dim._

 _The world now weeps and mourns for him_

 _The Gods no longer hear his calls_

 _The darkness dwells now in his halls_

 _No light shines upon his tomb._

 _Forever now in Darkness' womb._

 _The Nymphs don't dance. And bells don't ring_

 _Forever of his might, they'll sing!_

 _There lies our King far in the deep._

 _Forever in eternal sleep._

* * *

Antilles was the first to clap when the song ended. Mai set the harp down and bowed. A few roses were tossed at her feet. She blew kisses and took another bow before coming down the steps with a bouquet of roses and other flowers.

"Good to see your voice still rings like the bells of Amon Heth," said Antilles.

"Antilles, you are quite the charmer," Mai said, allowing him to peck her on the cheek.

Tristan came running into the ballroom, zipping up his leather trousers. "So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"You haven't missed much," said Antilles. "The party has only started. I am to understand you will be aiding Ser Joey in teaching Prince Yuri in swordcraft?"

"Not much to be honest," Tristan said, helping himself to the treats on the table. "The bulk of Yuri's training will be held mostly in Aurelia where the Imperial Legion will teach him the art of warfare."

"Is that a fact?" Antilles asked, his curiosity piqued. "I would like to talk with you alone for a moment, Ser Tristan. Lady Mai, I am sorry, but I must leave you for but a moment."

"Go do what you have to do," Mai said, stuffing a pastry into her mouth. "I'll be right here."

"My Lady," Antilles said humbly. He bowed and led Tristan into the West Wing which was odd, considering how often Antilles bellyached about it being _'forbidden'_.

Once she was left alone, she was approached by three woman in dresses of emerald, ruby, and dark blue. No doubt by all the gold ornamentation and lavish jewelry, these women were from the senate. There was no doubt in Mai's mind that they were here to gloat over their victory in keeping Yuri banished until his Dueling capabilities proved favorable.

"Lady Mai," said the woman in the ruby dress. She was Lady Jane of the House Stormwind; a senator representing the Storm Coasts. The Fiend Kraken of her House was emblazoned in fine metalwork on her gown. Tentacles formed a cape of sorts over her exposed shoulders. "So good of you to join the festivities tonight. I have no doubt you are quite sour over the senate's decision to keep the Prince locked in the other world. Nevertheless, I am glad that one of you in Master Yu-Gi-Oh's band have the decency to be good sports despite the outcomes."

Mai shrugged. "It's whatever I suppose. I can't mope around for one petty decision. The best thing to do now is have hope in Seto Kaiba."

"Ah yes, Seto Kaiba," said the woman in the emerald dress. Senator Mirabelle Oakbar of the petty kingdom of Aigorith, and owner of the East Termnnia Trading Company. She sipped her Dwarven Red Sprinter before taking Mai's hand and kissing it. "I have heard he is to have a hand in Yuri's Duel Monsters training. I pray to the Goddesses that he is discreet in our affairs on the other side of the Gate."

"You've grown accustomed to calling him that as well, Mirabelle?" asked Lady Jane.

"I find his nickname rather charming," said Senator Mirabelle. "My daughter hopes that he is as charming as his name."

"Seto Kaiba is quite careful," said Mai, returning to the subject. "If there's anyone who can help Prince Yuri become a powerful Duelist and earn his way back into our world, it's Seto Kaiba."

"A toast to him, and to his success," said Senator Etoile Gumy of Kalith; the woman in blue. "Let us hope Yuri's return is safe and swift. I don't know about the rest of you ladies, but I grow weary of this constant squabble with the princesses of the kingdoms of Termnnia."

Mai and the other women laughed. "I find it rather adorable," said Mai. "All those girls. Princesses, young queens, baronesses, duchesses, and other girls of nobility taking to the fields to battle for the right to marry Prince Yuri."

"It's adorable and rather costly," groaned Senator Etoile. "In both lives and in gold. My daughter and her friend have banded together against the daughter of House of Perroy; our rival house. Mercenaries are calling this conflict the Gold Rush. Since the fathers of these girls do not wish to waste their own armies in this war, for want the use of a better word, they hire sellswords of all banners. Ten girls are now dead because of this conflict. Mirabelle, you say that your child is involved in this conflict? I did not think you would be one to chase the Diamond Throne."

"You have me wrong, Etoile. My only affairs in this messed up continent of ours is purely commercial. We at the East Termnnian Trading Company try not to get involved with politics."

"And yet you're in in the Senate," said Mai.

Mirabelle nodded; for that statement was true. "Yes, I do have my seat in the Senate; for that is how great our influence is on this continent. However, as the head of the company, my job is to make sure we maintain good relationships with everyone. I'm always on the lookout for promising partnerships and worthy investors to help keep my monopoly of every route of trade, be it land, sea, or air. Believe me, with the ongoing conflicts going on; be they love-crazed princesses or rebel kings, ala King Forrest up north, it affects my business horribly. I see to it that they keep to their squabbles but maintain good business with us."

"And do explain your daughter in the war, senator," said Mai. "Do you have a mind to have your girl marry the future High King of Termnnia?"

"That is her affair entirely," Mirabelle responded sharply. "I told my daughter that if she wants to raise an army to fight the other girls who want Prince Yuri, she has to do so with her own purse. And I don't mean to brag, but my daughter is quite influential. She knows how to get the things that she wants. And while I have stated that my company wishes to stay out of political affairs, the prospect of having my daughter as Queen is an ample inducement."

Mai wrinkled her nose again. "So all three of you voted against bringing Yuri back. Do the Dragonhearts have any influence on your affairs, ladies?"

"A delicate question to be sure," said Mirabelle. "My father, the King of Aigorith, was an ally of Lord Antar Plantegrast in the Rebellion of 980. He has no love for the Dragonhearts, I assure you. On the other hand, the Dragonhearts have considerable funds and have proven themselves worthy partners in many of our endeavors across the continent. I haven't made any contracts with them, yet, but I'm sure he would want his slice of the pie if I ever did. The Dragonhearts' wealth rival that of the High King. Huh! I suppose Tiberius Pendragon did them a favor when he banished them to the Ashlands, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite," said Etoile. "I only go to these affairs to maintain my relationships with everyone inside and outside of the Senate. As for my relationship with House Dragonheart, Lady Mai, it is one of mutual alignment. I myself care little about the politics and contentions between the kings and this newfound squabble with the Church of Yeyu. Having said that, power is a trait that I respect to the best of my ability. The Dragonhearts have power. They leave my affairs alone and I do them the same favor. "

"I say the same," said Senator Jane. "Antilles and his House may be good allies but he does not influence me at all. I do not cast my vote on bribery, Lady Mai. I am a devoted follower of the Temple of Dwenya. My husband was one of the few to be gifted with one of her shields for his devotion to justice and truth. The gems encrusted on this divine aegis turn dull at the sign of corruption, and I assure they never have around me. Antilles has my confidence, but not my votes. Ah, look there."

She pointed towards one of the windows at a girl wearing a white leotard with a cape fashioned to look like a white Slifer the Sky Dragon. The dragon itself coiled over her shoulders in white enameled metal. The cloth that made the cape fell from one of the dragon's coils. It was made of a white see-through fabric that sparkled with each movement. Long golden hair, speckled with tiny white flowers and decorated with baby blue ribbons, flowed down to her back in rivers of elegant curls. A hairclip designed to look a fierce dragon was clasped to the right side of her head.

A gentleman approached her and asked her for a dance, but she held out her hand and refused. When the man insisted, her 'guard' brandished his blade. Her protection was a Duel Monster of the Warrior-Type known as Blade Knight.

"Oh, that's a girl who won't be looking for a suitor anytime soon," said Senator Jane. "If I'm not mistaken, that's Princess Alexandra von Klaus. The beloved niece of our esteemed host."

"The Princess of Dragon's Nest? Here?" Mai said. "Color me intrigued. She's a beautiful young thing, isn't she?"

"Beautiful and dangerous," Senator Etoile replied with urgency and caution. "She is known throughout the south of Emboldor as the Slayer of Lords and Princes. When she was but a little girl, Alexandra and her dragon Bruton, killed three of Emboldor's greatest Houses in the Battle of Bell Fields. Long have the bards of Termnnia sang of that massacre. Be wary of that girl, Lady Mai. She looks like a beautiful rose, but she is full of thorns, and they're poisonous to the touch. I pray she stays as far away from our Prince as possible. The Loveless Princess is what many have come to call her."

Mai could not keep her eyes off Alexandra. Too great was her beauty and splendor. "You said she has a dragon that aided her in battle."

"She's one of the few to control what remains of the True Dragons," said Senator Jane. "The Des Volstgalph. Long have these fell beasts served the Royal House of Dragonheart. Horrible dragons are what they are, with the power to make you explode if they so much as look at you. Thankfully, they've gone all but extinct since the Rebellion. Obelisk the Tormentor saw to that. Unfortunately, still, Alexandra holds the last of her House. Her dragon is still young, but it is a powerful monster nonetheless."

The gentleman Alexandra rejected approached the four women. "Well, would any of you fine women care for a dance?"

"Rejected again, Lord Brax?" chuckled Senator Etoile.

"Well, there are plenty of fish in the sea," said Lord Brax of Gaven Port. He chugged down the last gulps of wine. His face turned red. The bushy orange mustache underneath his long, pointed nose shivered from his drunkenness. "And what of you sweetheart," he said looking at Mai. "Care to join me?"

"I think I'll pass," said Mai, taking a few steps away from Lord Brax and towards Senator Jane. "I have heard a great deal about you. Your lips are planted firmly onto the backside of the Dragonhearts."

"I wish I had mine planted on hers," Lord Brax commented crudely at Princess Alexandra. A hiccup followed. "You have no love for the Dragonhearts it seems. And yet you come to a party hosted by one."

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter," Mai responded, trying to remain calm. "Yugi wishes to keep our relationship with them as secure as possible to prevent any more hostilities in the Senate. Yuri has to come home now."

"He's no Duelist from what I heard," said Lord Brax. He hiccupped again and swayed to the right. His feet moved back and forth, and left and right in wobbly dance to maintain balance in his drunkenness. "He can't be a High King if he's no Duelist."

Senator Etoile had no choice but to agree with him. "I'm sorry, child, but he is right. What is a High King if he cannot Duel to save his kingdom. If someone were to challenge him to the Dueling Pact with the poor skillset he has now, I fear all the work to keep him on the throne would have been for not."

"That's no excuse to close the Gate," Mai protested. "He has his head so far up House Dragonheart's…"

Lord Brax held up a hand to stop her foul-tongued remark from escaping her beautiful lips. "I've known House Dragonheart long enough to appreciate their tastes in food, women, and Duel Monsters. And I have known the family long enough to respect the importance they play in the little playground we call Termnnia. He and his have also played a vivid role in stopping the worship of Norman the Conqueror, which is now forbidden thanks to the Church."

"You sure have their backsides pressed to your lips, too, don't you?" Mai remarked in fury.

"Ha! Of course, I do. Unlike you, I know how to make friends around her, Lady Mai. Those Norman worshippers get rounded up and sent to the Grey Hills to get just what they deserve. He is no God to be worshipped."

"It is a person's right to follower whoever they so choose. Freedom of worship is just one of the many blessings the Concordant of Free Speech has given us. But those radicals and brainwashed fools like yourself have done nothing but tarnish it to fuel the agenda of the Church, which has no business here in Termnnia."

"Say what you will, Lady Mai. I'm sure we can come to an agreement in saying that worshipers of Norman the Conqueror cause nothing but trouble for me and the other lords and kings."

"They wouldn't have any reason to attack your chapels and monasteries and raid your roads of pilgrimage if you just left them alone."

"Of course, I'd get that response," Brax hiccupped. "You'd best be mindful, Lady Mai. I heard you sing about that supposed hero on stage earlier. I have powerful friends in the Church who might come a knocking at your door one day."

"Your words are poison. Besides, there are plenty of rulers who resent the Church and its ideals,"

"Ah, yes. I know what you're saying, my dear. Of course, they do. These supposed rulers have trouble adjusting to change. Why else would they force the Easterners to keep their technology from spreading westward, hmm? The ideology of the Church is no different. We believe in the abolition of magic in all shape and form. You understand that it is a fell force that has caused our kingdoms to crumble time and time again. The Church is the way to achieve everlasting peace in this world. Yes, their methods for spreading the faith and getting everyone to understand is brutal, albeit questionable, but sometimes, you need to have an iron fist to get your point across. As to whether I agree with their view of magic, I do not care. Nor do I care what House Dragonheart does to influence the politics of this world. In the end, the Church and House Dragonheart reward their friends richly; very richly. Anyone who does not take advantage of such generosity is a complete fool. Like your friend Yugi Muto."

"That is quite enough of you, Brax," said Jane. "Away with you, if you please."

"Bah, To the Flames with all of you," Brax said wobbling away.

Mai turned to look at the three women. "If you'll excuse me," she said. "I'm going to serve myself another drink. Ladies, it's been a pleasure ("So to speak", she mumbled)."

"Lady Mai," said Jane. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Mai bowed and gingerly dashed for the buffet tables. Still angered by the sudden appearance of Lord Brax, she breathed heavily. She picked up a plate and filled it with all the delicacies she could want.

A man in silver armor approached from the window facing the river. He stopped and stood beside her. He gave a flick of his cape to waft the air with his enticing cologne. Mai knew what he was trying to do but sadly felt her hormones succumb to the many scents coming from the indigo cape trimmed in gold. She felt a tingle between her legs and her curiosity was piqued.

She looked from the corner of her eye at the man. His hair was platinum and his face was clean-shaven and alluring with fine features. His eyes were pale blue like a lake in a pale spring still clinging to the cold embrace of winter. Across his chestplate, an engrailed cross was engraved with a sword and shield on the first and third quarters, a fiddle and cards in the second and fourth.

"Can I help you?" Mai asked.

"You most certainly can," said the knight. "You can help from being lonely on the floor this eve. I have traveled all the way north from White Vine in Gardenrealm with hopes to have a dance with the Delight of Termnnia."

"Have you?" Mai said, looking at the knight. "And just who might you be?"

"I am Ser Dylan Cole the Paladin of the Order of the Golden Rose. An order of holy knights who serve the Temple of Nephelia, the Goddess of Friendship and Kindness."

"I know," Mai said with a roll of her eyes. She hated it when people assumed she didn't know the Pantheon of her own kingdom.

The knight continued despite her sudden rudeness. "My Lady, our sworn duty it is to quell the lands of Gardenrealm and beyond of the fires of Yeyu."

"Ha!" Mai burst. "Well, if you're keeping those radical nutcases on the ropes, then I guess you've earned the right to talk to me."

"You humble me, My Lady," the knight said. He looked at the tables and observed the delicacies being served. "His Majesty has spared no expense for tonight's party. Exotic foods from across the seas. Coconuts. Grapes. Dragon Mangos. Bananas from the Koukourian Islands. Ah, and dates from the Sultan of Sobek. He certainly has friends in high places if he can make trade with them."

"Antilles was once the Prince of Termnnia," said Mai. She sipped the last of her wine. "Of course he has connections. Even though the Dragonhearts no longer have claim to the Diamond Throne, there are still those who support them. You said your surname was Cole. Your father wouldn't by chance by Chancellor Drystan Cole, would he?"

"Why, yes, My Lady. My father has a seat in the Senate. How good of you to know."

Mai scoffed. "Don't get to full of yourself Ser Dylan. _I spit on his name_ as you Westerners say. Your father had a hand in helping Antilles keep Prince Yuri stuck in the other world."

Ser Dylan chuckled and basked in her fury as though it were admiration. He smiled wider and wider as she saw her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. Though her countenance read anger, the color she turned just made her look even more beautiful.

He attempted to take Mai's hand and kiss it, but she was too quick, swiping her hand away before he could grab a hold of her fingers. A talk with her, yes, he sure earned that. But a kiss, even if it was on her hand, not yet. Not yet.

"Hold on there, Ser," Mai said, scooting a little to the left to pour herself a cup of wine. "Seems like I've more than humbled you if you're making hasty moves like that."

"A clever woman you are," said Ser Dylan. "You see through me like a window. Yes, my appetite seeks to be quenched this night."

"You soil the name of Knight," said Mai. "Nowadays, arrogant fools like you use it as a key to try and unlock chastity belts. Look, hun, that may have worked on whores back at the brothels, but not on me. You're lucky my Buster Bladers were forced to stay outside. You should know it's against the law to bother me."

"No, but the law states I can approach you if you deem me worthy. Well, Lady Mai, do you not find me worthy?"

Mai rolled her eyes again. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Then perhaps, I can win your heart in a Duel."

Mai's face lit up, but she remembered something that made her smile quickly fade. "Oh, you're out of luck, hun. I didn't bring my deck. If you want to have yourself a Duel for my heart, you're going to have to challenge Ser Tristan, my knight-escort."

"Ser Tristan of the House Taylor?" Ser Dylan asked. He burst out laughing. "That fool is nothing but a cheerleader constantly yelling: 'Go, Yugi! Go, Joey!' He is no knight."

Mai felt like someone twisted the pit of her stomach. "He has more reason to be a knight than you. He defended Prince Yuri in the Battle of Rassay. Led the charge in the Siege of Karad-Antha where Anubis and his Orcs attacked the wizard, Gabriel the Black, and his wife, Luthia, the last Celtra. And he's captain of the guard. What qualities did you possess to be qualified as a knight?"

"I saved my village against an army of Wild Men."

"A brave feat," Mai said, tilting her head to the left. "But your deeds still fall short of Ser Tristan's."

"Somebody call me?" Tristan said entering the hall.

A wave of relief cooled Mai, and she smiled seeing him return. "Tristan. I believe you've got yourself a challenger. This is Ser Dylan Cole. He wishes to face you."

"And what are the stakes?" Tristan asked.

"My virginity," Mai answered crudely.

Tristan scoffed. "I didn't even know you had it still."

That released the fury of House Valentine. Mai's beautiful face became bloated and over exaggerated. A cross twitched on her forehead; a sign all Eldoris had when they were angered.

"YOU BIG JERK!" she roared. "HOW DARE YOU...blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!"

As Mai ranted to no end, Tristan approached Ser Dylan and spoke over her voice which seemed to fade in the background once she was ignored. "So, think you can best me in a Duel?" he said to Ser Dylan.

"I don't think I can. I know I can. What say you 'Ser' Tristan." Ser Dylan held out his gauntlet and it morphed into a Duel Disk.

Tristan shrugged an activated his. Seeing that they were ready to fight, Mai calmed down, fixed her hair, and stood back. Antilles joined her. "This should be interesting," he said. "I have never seen Ser Tristan Duel before. Who do you have your money on, My Lady?"

"I'm betting it all on Tristan," said Mai. "Not that I have much of a choice."

"DUEL!" the two knights shouted.

"I shall start since I'm the most revered knight," Ser Dylan said arrogantly. "I summon Battle Ox in Attack mode!"

* * *

 **Battle Ox**

**ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

* * *

"Not impressed," said Tristan. "Draw! I summon Gigobyte!" He summoned a little reptilian creature, a few inches taller than a dwarf.

Ser Dylan scoffed. "You really think that pathetic little creature is going to destroy my Battle Ox, Ser Tristan? Clearly, arithmetic was never your forte."

"And you make it a habit of underestimating your foes," said Tristan. "I activate the Spell Card, Triangle Power! It only works with Level One monsters, like my Gigobyte. The Spell will increase his Attack Points by two-thousand for the duration of the turn!"

The guests gasped at the shock of Tristan's combo. Many thought of him as nothing but a simpleton, and he was, so to speak. But over the years, Tristan was garnering respect. First as a knight, then being promoted to Captain of the Diamond Guard for his bravery in the Siege of Rassay two decades ago. Now it appeared that his Dueling skills have developed well.

They watched as the little reptilian creature he summoned bulked up his little muscles. His eyes started burning red. Gigobyte leaped into the air with a mighty bound that took him up and up towards Battle Ox's face. He charged his fist until it started glowing bright blue with power. He smashed his enchanted fist onto the Battle Ox's skull. Battle Ox grunted in defeat and shattered like glass.

The guests hollered at the display of Tristan's clever move and clapped.

"He has developed some skill over time," Lady Jane commented, joining Mai and Antilles. "He has earned the right to train Yuri in swordcraft."

"I must agree," said Antilles. "Ser Tristan has surprised me quite a bit. Prince Yuri will get good training from him I suppose."

Lady Jane watched as Ser Dylan Fusion Summoned Dragoness the Wicked Knight.

The knight attacked Tristan, but he was quick, activating his Draining Shield card. The trap increased his Life Points by Dragoness' ATK. The Trap Card also negated the attack, preventing Tristan from taking any damage and giving him a slight lead in the score.

"Speaking of Yuri," said Lady Jane. "I must ask what is to be of his surname?"

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

Tristan summoned his Gagagigo. An evolved form of the Gigobyte he summoned earlier.

With an ATK of 1850, he proved more than a match for Dragoness the Wicked Knight. Tristan ordered the attack and his reptilian warrior sprinted towards Dragoness. He jumped and started spinning. His tail flung so fiercely it snapped against the Wicked Knight's armor like a powerful whip, cracking it. Dragoness screamed as she was launched backward and shattered. Ser Dylan was growing rather furious and gritted his teeth to control the humiliation and rage building inside of him.

"What I mean, Lady Mai, is Yuri is the son of Gabriel the Black. He was a Prince of House Delgado and heir to the Fossil Throne of Feldia, remember? That would make Yuri an heir of House Delgado."

"But House Delgado did not want him," said Antilles. "They prohibited the boy from having a claim to the Fossil Throne because they dubbed him a bastard born from incest. Prince Gabriel was supposed to marry Princess Hannah of House Knox, to secure an alliance with the Arctic Kingdoms. But he fell in love with the Celtra girl while studying at Duelist Academy. This forbidden loved produced our young prince."

"I know this," said Senator Jane. She took a long drink of her wine. "But, then, Anubis killed Gabriel and the Celtran woman, ultimately meeting his own end at the hands of their baby, Yuri. This is what bothers me, though. High King Antar, being a brother of sorts to Gabriel, took the child for his own and named him Prince of Termnnia since he had no heirs and was on his deathbed. It was a bold move, but rather brash. But I digress. My question is, would Yuri be known as a Delgado or a Wollcroft. Since the Wollcrofts are a Cadet Branch of House Plantegrast, some claim Yuri should be given that name instead. It better suits his position as High King."

"The Plantegrasts have led a long and healthy rule," Antilles said, watching as Ser Dylan attempted to strike down Tristan's Gagagigo with his Gemini Elf, a spellcaster with 1900 ATK.

It would have surely slain Gigagigo, but Tristan activated Reinforcements to increase his monsters ATK by 500 points.

When the battle phase was complete, Antilles continued to speak: "But their time is over. Yuri is more Delgado than he is Plantegrast or Wollcroft."

Tristan used his Gagagigo as tribute to summon his new form. Giga Gagagigo.

The guests clapped and Tristan attacked Ser Dylan directly, dealing incredible damage to his Life Points.

"So he is to be Prince Yuri of House Delgado then?" Mai asked.

"Perhaps, King Salazar will be coming down here in a month to discuss his claim to the boy."

Mai scoffed. "Yeah, now that he's High King, he's no longer a bastard. He was disgusted about having Yuri as a grandson and barred him from any claim to the throne of Feldia. And now that he will have the God Cards under his command and the Diamond Throne as the seat of power, he suddenly wants him as family again? Ingrate. He'll never get Yuri back."

"That is not your place to say, My Lady," said Antilles. "The law clearly states that the decision to accept King Salazar's invitation back into the lineage of House Delgado, is Yuri himself. There is nothing you, nor I can do about it."

"I sure hope Yuri makes the right choice," said Mai.

"My turn!" Tristan said drawing his card. "I activate the Spell Card, Cost Down. Now I tribute Giga Gagagigo to summon Gogiga Gagagigo!"

"And that's the end of the game," chuckled Mai. "There is nothing Ser Dylan can do to save himself from that monstrosity."

Antilles chuckled. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again, my dear. Overconfidence is your greatest enemy. Unfortunately for Ser Dylan, he learned that a little too late."

* * *

 **Patty**

* * *

The alarm on her phone buzzed, announcing that it was midnight.

"Happy Birthday to me," Patty said glumly and she slit a candle.

She had turned eighteen this day and bloomed into a young woman. But, like all her birthdays, there was no one around to celebrate it.

As usual, Patty's father and step-mother had gone out after a long day's work. Her father worked as a security guard at the Phobos Corp tower on the central island of Aquarius. He is a proud veteran who served multiple tours in Iraq, no doubt coming back with a mind that was far gone. Patty's mother left them when she was twelve and her father was quick to marry a drunken floozy he met at the clubs where he drank his worries away.

Patty had her own way of dealing with her troubles. Painting. Tonight, she thought she would try something new.

"Well, Zera, let's see if I can do this," she said to her ace monster, Zera the Mant, the closest thing she had to a best friend. She mounted the card on a black stand and put black candles around it forming some sort of shrine. Paintings that she made of the beast were hung all around it. One painting depicted Zera holding the severed heads of her father and stepmother.

She went to her laptop and started blasting her favorite song. _Ich Tur Dir Weh_ by Rammstein. She laid out a large white canvas on the floor after moving her furniture around. Then she brought out her paints.

She turned her head to look at Zera and smiled as she began to strip down to her purple panties. She blew the card a kiss then dumped dark blue paint all over her body.

She got on the floor and started rolling herself all over the canvas. The heavy metal blasting on her laptop filled her with adrenaline and she grinned feeling the paint cool her body. She felt her skin get dotted with goose prickles while rubbing herself on the canvas and mixing the colors to just the right shade of blue that matched the armored flesh of Zera the Mant.

Thankfully, her parents wouldn't notice, for they were both away at the bars spending their payday. She let herself loose this night. Nothing could stop her. It was just her and Zera alone. When she had the color she wanted, she danced to a large canvas on the wall and started to create her masterpiece.

She was painting Zera the Mant with her body as she twirled and shook her hips to her favorite song all the while looking back at Zera and sending it kisses. She went back on the canvas on the floor to mix colors again.

She was on her back dancing to the music, shaking her shoulders and kicking her legs up and down. Patty peeled her underwear off and flung it across the room. She pretended that Zera liked what he saw.

Was the girl insane? Indeed, she was. Nick often said that Patty was one Trap Card short of a Dueling deck.

But succumbing to her insanity was the only way for her to feel alive being confined to such a family. Though Yuri and her friends meant the world to her, it was not enough to keep her sane from the madness of her life. So much heartache. So much pain.

It took three hours and constant replays of the song for her to finally finish her piece. To celebrate she snorted coke which she hid in her dresser drawer. As her head became light she looked back at her work.

Zera was beautifully painted in a hellish fury while he destroyed the city below. It was in flames of dark blue and the school was flattened under his feet.

Patty had no idea why she had such a fondness for the card. Perhaps it had to do with many of her dreams with the monster. One of them had her marrying the beast. After a dark ceremony, the creature did things to her. And being the strange girl that she was, Patty loved it.

* * *

The following afternoon, Patty went outside to do her chores. The air was heavy and humid and thick. The sun baked the city with its harsh light. The sky to the east was blackened with rain clouds, which many of the citizens prayed would reach them soon, to quell this infernal heat.

But despite the great discomfort, Patty had a job to do. It was time to paint the shutters again, a job she didn't mind. To combat the heat she put on a very short white midriff top under loose denim overalls. She climbed up the ladder to reach the shutters on the second floor and started to paint while singing a song.

Someone whistled from down below. Patty turned and frowned at what she saw.

Nick waved at her. Sam was right beside him admiring the view. Meanwhile, Yuri was across the street waiting for the traffic to pass. Trucks and military vehicles from RAPTOR rushed by, not giving him a chance to cross, leaving him cursing and screaming.

The sight made Patty laugh, but she did so quietly, keeping her smile and giggles concealed behind her fingers. She knew how sensitive Yuri could be when people made fun of him when he was struggling.

"Hot damn, you know how to make me happy!" Nick said admiring the view below the ladder. Patty ignored him and kept an eye on Yuri. She was high enough on the ladder to see that there were cars coming, but they were at a safe distance for Yuri to cross.

"Go!" she called, and Yuri darted across the street before a RAPTOR Humvee drove by. The private security contractors honked to get Yuri's attention, as well as Patty's from her perch. She blew them kisses as they drove by.

"Ah," drooled Nick. "She sure knows how to make men happy. I can't wait till she's all mine."

"Back off, Nick," said Sam. "She's mine." He stomped on his foot, causing Nick to jump up and down hollering in pain.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patty asked, brushing the hair from her face with her fingers. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. The hot tropical sun was practically cooking her from her spot on top of the ladder. It made the boys feel ill seeing her act like it was nothing.

"We came to wish you a happy birthday," said Nick, showing her the bags and parcels they brought for her. "Some of this stuff is from Natalya and Sergei."

"I got you a new card by the way," boasted Sam. "Took me a while to find it, but you're going to love them."

"No," said Nick, "Yuri was the one who got you the beast. It's this really awesome card from Mr. Montgomery's collection. And from the Gold Series to boot."

"A card? For me?" Patty's face lit up with joy and she slid down the ladder to greet Yuri. "Yuri, you shouldn't have."

"Not a card," Yuri corrected, checking the pockets of his backpack for the gift. "Cards."

"Cards!" Nick almost shouted. "You told me there was only one."

"For good reason," Sam chuckled, for he found Nick's overly dramatic reaction quite humorous. "If Yuri told you how many cards he got Patty, you would have bothered Mr. Montgomery for cards too. Say, Patty, what's with all the paint on your neck?"

"Huh," Patty asked. She checked her reflection on the water window by the sides of her door. "Oh, yeah, I was doing a painting of Zera last night."

"Must have been messy," said Yuri, still trying to find the present.

Patty giggled. "It was, baby, I was using my body."

"Hurk!" Yuri went as he froze.

Sam bobbed his head up and down. "With your bod, huh? Now that's lit!"

"Where have you been all my life?" growled Nick. "You are so awesome, Patty."

"Ew," said Patty, taking a step back from the rapist stare he was giving her.

"Ah, here it is," Yuri said, taking out the present. "But you've got to promise you'll use them right away."

"Okay," Patty said, ripping open the black wrapping paper and pink bow to reveal a black velvet box. "Oooo," hooted Patty. She opened it. "Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow!" she cried out and leaped with joy. "Yuri you have no idea how long I was looking for this!" She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yuri cringed, feeling his windpipe get clogged. He could smell the sweet scent of her suntan lotion, and the fruity shampoo in her hair.

"What did you get?" Sam asked, jumping up and down all around them. "Come on, don't leave us dangling!"

"Dark Ruler Ha Des!" Patty shrieked. "He's almost impossible to find! And Gold Rare to boot! Oh, Yuri!" Patty opened her arms and wrapped them around Yuri, again, crushing him. Nick and Sam seemed to glow red with jealousy.

"What else?" Nick asked, trying to remain calm. "Yuri said cards. Plural, meaning more than one."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Patty said, shutting her box and stuffing it into the pocket of her overalls.

"So why don't we head to the Duel Dome and find out?" Sam asked. "Yuri's father gave us money so we could get a spot there."

"Maybe we should come back another time," said Yuri. "Looks like Patty has a lot of stuff to do. Should we drop by later and pick you up tonight?"

"Maybe we can help out," Nick suggested. "You know the old saying? Many hands make light work."

"Forget it," said Patty, she held on tightly to her butterfly necklace. "I'll hire some guy to do it. It's my birthday after all."

"Won't your parents get mad?"

"I don't give a…"

"Mmph!" went Yuri to remind Patty there was a child in their presence.

Patty put her gear away and called the nearest painter to get the job done for her. As she showered upstairs, Yuri, Nick, and Sam helped themselves to all the snacks in her food closet. She came down wearing green cargo pants with shiny zippers in odd places, and a black midriff top with a white escutcheon; the logo of her favorite rock band. Bangles jingled on her wrists and a shiny naval piercing glistened in the light. She put on her black baseball cap backward and placed her hands on her hips as if she was modeling her ensemble for her friends. As she leaned to the left, the white waistband of her pink panties came into view.

"When did you get that?" Yuri asked.

Patty looked at her new 'gift' and smiled. "Last night," she answered. "Isn't it cool?"

"Ha!" Nick blurted out loud. "If Consuelo was your mother, she'd rip it out with pliers. Personally, I'm not one for those kinds of piercings. But you do you, Patty. So, did you add those new cards to your deck?"

"I did," Patty said, reaching into the deep pocket of her trousers. She pulled out the deck. The cards were protected by black sleeves with a 3D purple mist. The sleeves would do no prevent the microchips in the cards from being read by the scanners on the gaming systems she'd place them on. "So, let's get this show on the road."

They took a bus downtown on Nefeli Island where the Duel Dome stood. Inside, their ears were bombarded with all sorts of noises. Children screaming and laughing. Monsters roaring in the giant screens displaying various Duels going on the arenas. An arcade was recently built in the main atrium, which was lit up with fluorescent lights and a fountain that could glow in different colors. Sam quickly ran to the nearest booth about a tactical shooter while Yuri and the others registered themselves to reserve an arena.

"What about Carter and Tyson?" Patty asked. "It's not going to be a happy birthday without them."

"I just texted them," Nick said, looking at his phone. "Tyson is doing something with his family in town and Carter has a JROTC meeting today. But they're going to do their best to make it, Patty."

"Yuri!" someone shouted. "Yuri Montgomery!"

"Well, well, well," Patty chuckled cruelly upon seeing Randal Lawson. "How's the pro-leagues going little man? I'd imagine they're difficult without Brett managing you."

"Well, that's why I'm here!" shouted Randall. "My life has been hell because of you, Yuri. Ever since I lost to you I've been nothing but a joke."

Patty laughed. "You've been nothing but a joke even before Yuri beat you, Randall."

"I wasn't talking to you whore!"

"What did he say!?" Sam shouted. Nick grabbed him by the arms to keep him from starting any trouble with Randall. "Don't talk about my girl like that, you big jerk! Lemme go, Nick! Lemme go! He can't say that! He can't say that!"

"Now just wait a minute!" shouted Yuri. "First off, I don't have my deck right now. Secondly, I'm not going to Duel you even if I did. You're a loser! How dare you call my friend such a nasty word?"

"Did I strike a nerve, Yuri?" Randall sneered. He looked at Patty, examining her from head to toe. "She is one, Yuri. I expected your taste in girls was poor, but never did I think anything like this. Beautiful platinum blonde hair ruined by those ridiculous pink highlights. Your eyes are masked behind some stupid anime-blue contacts and darkened by lord knows how much mascara." He examined her curves. "Such a wonderous body she has. Girl, you are fit to be a model. But you choose to degrade yourself acting like some punk whore. I wonder how many men you've slept with."

"Why the fuck does that matter!?" Nick shouted, still keeping Sam's arms locked; his legs flailing up and down.

"It only proves my point," Randall answered obnoxiously. "Just look at her. All that skin she's showing. And half your underwear is visible for all the world to see. You're nothing but an attention seeker. Ah yes, I've also seen your MyLife account. You may have been Yuri's cheerleader during that Duel, but nevertheless, you were a very pretty face. I just had to learn who you were." He cackled. "Oh, Yuri you should see her MyLife. Lots of...'cheeky' photos all over the place. You just love showing off that ass of yours, don't you?"

Patty shrugged and slapped her behind twice. "It puts food on the table," she responded calmly, although the fluorescent lighting accented the flushing of her cheeks, showing that was getting rather bothered by his remarks. "But if you want, I'll Duel you. No one calls me a whore and gets away with it!"

Randall hooted. "And what do you got, princess? Fairies and cute little warriors?"

"You'll be surprised what I've got in store for you, Randall," Patty retorted confidently. "Now, are we going to play or what?"

"I think not. Brett said he'd give me a second chance if I faced Yuri and beat him!"

"I'm just as good," said Patty.

"Maybe even better," Yuri added.

"Fine, but Yuri's next in line, no ifs, ands, or buts! Hmm. Butts..."

"Don't even think about it," said Patty. "I wouldn't bet to sleep with you even if you were the last man on this fucking island. Yuri, I believe your father rented us an arena for the evening. Let's go, please."

"Sure," Yuri said. "Teach him a lesson, Patty."

They found the arena reserved for them to play in. It was time to start the match. Patty and Randall shuffled each other's decks and then choose which platform to use for the match. Randall chose the blue one, so Patty was going to use the red. The hopped aboard. The platforms rose ten feet high over the stadium. The scoreboard above them displayed their Life Points.

"Why don't you save yourself the humiliation!?" Randall called from his side of the field. "Yuri got lucky because his daddy got him that super-rare card. But I don't think you've got such luck, do you?"

"Probably not," Patty. "You going to stand there boasting? Or are we going to play?"

"I'm going first!" Randall declared. Patty shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't care. "Watch closely, Yuri, I'm about to give your friend an ass whooping she's never going to forget. Which is exactly what I'm going to do to you."

"I'm willing to take you on again, Randall," Yuri yelled from the bleachers. "So for her sake, you'd better not lose."

"I won't lose! I've beefed up my deck with lots of strong cards. I've grown far more powerful since we've last met, Yuri. It's very sad you're going to let your little girlfriend over there take such a beating. Again, Patty, it's not too late to back out. Just step down from there like a good little girl, and let the men play."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Patty said, fanning her face with her cards. "Are you going to make a move or are you going to bore us with exposition?"

Sam stood up from his seat. "Yeah! Shut up and just play!"

Patty smirked and put on her fingerless gloves. "While we're young, loser," she said, stretching her fingers until they got used to being confined in the leather.

"Watch it, girlie! I summon Judge Man with a powerful force of twenty-two hundred!"

"Is that all?" Patty asked, drawing her card.

Yuri looked at her in disbelief. _She sure is confident. If I saw a monster like that get played on the first move of the game, I'd be terrified. But Patty's got this look of coolness on her face. What could she be up to?_

"Well, damn," said Nick. "I did some searching around Patty's profile. There's no sign of her in anything provocative. But there's a tag on someone else's profile. A promoter of hot and sexy girls on MyLife. Patty has a pic on one of his albums. And hot damn she's got a big ass." He was gawking at a photo of Patty in front of the mirrored doors of her closet. She was wearing a black hooded sweater, a baseball cap placed backward, and black thong wedged so tight into her yoga-frim buttocks that it was almost invisible.

"Patty?" Yuri said looking at the picture, adoring the caption of the photo that read: _Let's cuddle and watch hentai tonight_. "Well. That's a side of you I've never seen before."

"What!" cried Sam. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Patty gave a loud gulp. "Put that away, Nick. It's nothing. Don't think anything of it, please?"

Yuri could tell Patty was bothered by what Nick found. He hated to admit it, but wanted to know more about Patty's 'other side'. Nevertheless, he respected her wishes and swiped the phone away from Nick and stuffed it in his pocket "Uh, uh, uh!" he said. "That's not for young kids to see."

"Can I have my phone back, Yuri?"

"After the game. Patty needs our support."

Randall slammed his fist on the board. "And you fools complained that I take too long. What's going on over there? Make your move or forfeit the match."

Patty glared at her arrogant opponent. "Put your tampons on and relax, will you? I'm thinking here. Your Judge Man is a pretty formidable monster. Hmm. I summon the Thirteenth Grave in defense mode!"

A skeleton wearing teal-colored rags and carrying a large, heavily rusted claymore rose out of the ground from a veil of purple mist. It let out a hideous laugh as it stared at Randall's Judge Man. With a DEF of only a mere 900 points, the 13th Grave was not a capable monster to play. Randall knew this all too well and laughed at Patty.

"Really? I heard you were better than Yuri. You've proven me wrong if you think your puny skeleton stands a chance against my Judge Man."

"Hmm, I guess not," Patty replied uncaringly. "I set a card face-down. That ends my turn."

"I draw!" Randall said. "I play the Ritual Spell known as Novox's Prayer. This lets me sacrifice these two weaker monsters in my hand as a sacrifice to summon the all-powerful, Skull Guardian!"

The warrior rose out of the ground after a ritualistic circle appeared. He had bladed arms and dark brown armor.

 **Skull Guardian**

 **ATK/2050 DEF/2500**

 **LV 7**

Sam started jumping up and down in his seat. He balled both his fists anxiously and whined. "Come on!" he cried. "That just isn't fair. What's she doing?"

Patty meanwhile braced herself as Judge Man was ordered to attack the 13th Grave. He gave a mighty battle cry and ran towards the skeleton monster. He brandished his heavy steel maces in the light and lifted the right one, slamming it down on the 13th Grave's skull. Or he tried to at least. The mace seemed to freeze a mere inch from the 13th Grave.

"Your attack activated my Trap Card. Spellbinding Circle! It freezes your Judge Man and prevents him from attacking."

The golden magical circle spun under Judge Man's feet. It rose up to his chest and bound him tightly. Judge Man growled, writhing; moving his shoulders from left to right in frustration. He spat as the 13th Grave laughed at him. BWAH! Ha! Ha! Ha! The skeleton hollered.

Randall looked at the field in disbelief. "No!" he cried, placing both hands on the sides of the board and leaning forward to get a better look at the damage that had been done. Yup. There was no getting out Patty's trap. "Your Spellbinding Circle may have stopped my Judge Man, but I've still got my Skull Guardian to finish the job. Attack and silence The Thirteenth Grave!"

Skull Guardian raised his bladed arms, crossing them over his chest ceremoniously. Then he sprinted towards the 13th Grave and sliced him up with a powerful cross-slash attack.

It almost laughed at the blow. Bwah! Ha! Ha! Ha! GYAH! He exploded. Bones flew in all directions and the rusty claymore fell to the ground with a loud clank. Randall laughed, relieved that he no longer had to listen to the 13th Grave's infernal laughter anymore.

"Nice try, Patty. But not good enough. Come on, now. I expected so much more from you. Especially with all that praise Yuri just gave you. I bet it was just a bluff to get you from Dueling against me tonight. Wasn't it, Yuri? I knew that defeat was nothing more than sheer dumb luck. Why, if you hadn't drawn that beast, I would have been the victor that night. You're pathetic. Just like this little whore you've sent to play against me."

Nick stood up at once. "One more word, Lawson, and I'm going to break my foot up your ass."

"Nick forget it!" Patty cried, trying to calm him. "He's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Randall slammed his fist on the board and laughed. "It's you who is not worthy. It should be a privilege for local players like yourselves to even be playing against a champion like me. Go on, Patty. Play your next pathetic card so I can end this Duel and take down the kid who ruined my life!"

"If you say so," Patty said. She drew her card. "I summon Reaper of the Cards!"

She laid the card on the board and summoned the wraith said to be lurking in the card Graveyard, taking the souls of fallen monsters. The phantom was hovering over the board, howling and moaning.

It wore a dark brown tattered cloak with a hood keeping its face concealed in darkness. Glowing blue eyes and a mouth could be seen glowing in the shadows of the hood. From torn sleeves came out long, bony hands with flesh stretched and brown with decay. The long fingers with black nails wrapped themselves around the wooden handle of a crude but horrifying scythe which it used to take the souls of thousands of fallen monsters. A necklace of Duel Monster cards flapped around the neck, or what little it had.

 **Reaper of the Cards**

 **ATK/1380 DEF/1930**

Patty then equipped the Reaper of the Cards with Axe of Despair, increasing its attack to 2380. But Randall was too clever for her, activating his Magi Jammer card to cancel out the effect. Patty played Book of the Moon during Randall's battle phase, flipping the Reaper face down. His DEF was too weak to withstand an attack from Skull Guardian, but it still defended her Life Points.

"You're starting to annoy me," Randall sniggered. "Now, let's remove my Judge Man from your trap with the spell card Remove Trap!"

Judge Man released himself from the magic bindings of Patty's circle. He thumped his chest and grunted. "You can't do anything to stop me, Patty. You've lost. I won! You don't have a hope of defeating my two monsters. Surrender now. Whore!"

Patty drew. She smiled and held up her card. "From your darkest fears, the angel of death emerges to fill the battle with dread! I summon Lich Lord King of the Underworld!"

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1200 LV 6**

The ghastly creature was a skeleton whose bones were blackened to the color of ash. It was draped in a torn red hood cloak and carried a gold staff. Black wings spanning sixteen feet opened behind him. Patty ordered the attack and the monster used its staff to conjure a spell of death that choked Judge Man, destroying him.

Randall gulped in horror. His Life Points dropping to **1800**. "That card," he wailed. "It's so evil. But I will destroy him. I place a card face down and summon a monster in defense mode and switch Skull Guardian to defense mode, too!"

 _Just try attacking me, Patty. The card I set face-down is a Nobleman-Eater Bug which can destroy two monsters when you attack me. So it doesn't matter what you play next; my bug will render them useless._

Patty drew her card and began her turn. She smiled when she saw the card and looked at Yuri. "Yuri, thanks again for this awesome gift. It wouldn't be a happy birthday if this guy didn't make his debut."

"Gift?" said Randall.

"Oh yes," said Patty. "I got plenty of them for my birthday today. It's one of the benefits of having friends who love you." She looked down at the boys, beaming at them. "Friends. It's something I don't expect a snob like you would understand. I first activate a rare spell known as Tribute to the Doomed. I discard a card and I get to destroy one of your monsters. So say goodbye to your Skull Guardian!"

Bandages slithered out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Skull Guardian. Then, a giant hand came out of the depths of the underworld, grabbed Skull Guardian, and dragged him down to the Graveyard.

Randall was shaken. Not only was his monster destroyed, but he was haunted by the sight of the hand coming out of hell and dragging it down. He would see that image for the rest of his days. He grew scared almost as though he had walked into some horrible nightmare. And it was far from over, for it was still Patty's turn.

She gave a devilish grin as she held her card. "From the dreaded depths of hell comes for the lord of all Fiends. The master and ruler of the dark planes of the Shadow Realm. I summon…." She slapped the card on the mat. "Dark Ruler Ha Des! In attack mode."

Sam shivered and held his brother close when the vile demon rose from a pool of shadows that manifested on the field.

 **Dark Ruler Ha Des**

 **ATK/2450 DEF/1600**

 **LV 6**

"Bro, how can someone so cute summon something so vile?" Sam whimpered.

"And she likes it, too," said Nick.

Patty's face was glowing red from the eerie red glow illuminating from the ground beath Ha Des' feet. He cackled loudly. His humor echoed across the arena and sent chills down their spines. A creep organ was playing a wicked song as the entire arena was bathed in darkness, save for the red fiery glow that illuminated the monsters on the field and Patty, who was grinning horribly from her platform.

Dark Ruler Ha Des turned to look at Patty. "What's going on?" Yuri thought, as he watched Dark Ruler Ha Des lightly touch Patty's face. She smiled at him, breathing heavily, enjoying the sight of the horrible Fiend she just summoned.

"Remind me never to Duel her, bro, that deck is wicked scary."

Patty continued to her battle phase. "And now, Ha Des, attack his face-down monster!"

Dark Ruler Ha Des laughed manically while conjuring an evil spell from the eyes of his skull. costume.

"You fell for it!" said Randall. "I activate my Nobleman-Eater Bug's effect. When attacked he can…"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Patty said, blowing in her nails and rubbing them on her shirt for a quick polish.

"Wha?"

Ha Des' spell coiled around the Nobleman-Eater Bug. The giant insect screeched and wriggled as it gasped for air. Doom fell upon it and it shattered. Randall was expecting the bug to work its magic. Dark Ruler Ha Des and Lich Lord, King of the Underworld were still on the field. Nobleman-Eater Bug's effect did not work, much to Randall's horror.

"What's going on?" he babbled. "My Nobleman-Eater Bug's effect was supposed to destroy your two monsters!"

Dark Ruler Ha Des let out a thunderous laugh which sliced Randall's ego like a hot sword through butter. Patty, meanwhile, let out a delightful giggle. It sounded so cute, which was odd; for it came from behind the two demons on the field. "I guess we 'whores' aren't as stupid as you think we are. Dark Ruler Ha Des negates the effects of monsters when they battle with Fiend-Type monsters."

"But-but!" stammered Lawson.

"Yeah, yours is about to be kicked," said Patty. "I play a card face down. Make your move. I've got more fiends on the way, and the two I have on the field are thirsty for more carnage."

Randall gulped as he drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Now I summon Rude Kaiser in defense mode ( **DEF/1600 ATK/1800 LV 5** )! Then I play the Ritual Spell, Garma Sword Oath. Arise my ultimate monster!"

"That's the monster Randall almost beat Yuri with," Sam shouted over the howling winds blowing around them as the ritual was being processed.

"You remember, don't you!" sneered Randall. "Now, my beast returns to wreak his vengeance on you, my dear!" ( **ATK/2550 DEF/2150 LV 7** ) "Yes, now the first fiend to be slain will be your Dark Ruler…what?"

A vortex of decayed rose petals spun on the monster zone next to Dark Ruler Ha Des. The powerful crack of a whip caused them to disperse to reveal a woman dressed in a blood red armored gown. The mask she wore over her face was in the same style as her dress and a veil of white hair flowed down her back.

"What is that?"

Patty explained. "When you special summoned your Garma Sword, I discarded a card from my hand to do a special summon of my own. Say hello to the beautiful Chaos Hunter!" ( **ATK/2500 DEF/1600 LV 7** )

"More monsters!" cried Randall.

"Yup," said Patty sending a kiss his way as she fanned her face with her cards.

"It still won't save your Ha Des!"

"No," said Patty, flipping her trap, "but this will."

"Negate Attack!" cried Lawson. "No! Now my attack is nullified!"

"You're damn right, and now it's my turn, kiddo. I summon Diabolos King of the Abyss!"

Patty's newest monster gave a thunderous roar that caused all the monsters on her field to bow. Except for Ha Des, for he had some rough dealings with the beast in card lore. The red glow went out and the arena darkened, only to be lit up by a dull dark blue glow coming from the patterns on the beast who armored body was black as night. His arms and legs bound by chains which he released himself from upon being summoned by his master.

 **Diabolos King of the Abyss**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/1000**

 **LV 7**

Patty clutched her butterfly pendant and said: "From the lowest and darkest depths of Yami emerges the king of darkness and master of all its spoils. Open your malevolent wings and unleash thy fury upon my foolish foe!"

Diabolos gave low, metallic shout, causing the arena to rumble. "Patty, that's one sweet dragon!" Sam shouted. "Trade for it?" Patty held up her middle finger in response to his question. He and Nick were having fun watching Patty summon those fell creatures. But Yuri was growing rather cold.

"Diabolos?" he whispered. "I didn't give her that card."

"Wow, Yuri," Nick shivered, his teeth chattering in fright. "I don't think Black Tyranno is the strongest card on the island anymore."

Yuri had no choice but to agree on that. Once Diabolos destroyed Garma Sword, Randall could take it no more, and he ran out of the arena.

"Look at that," said Patty, "and I didn't even lose a single Life Point."

"That's why I love her," Nick whimpered.

"She is so hot!" Sam declared as Patty tossed her hair over her shoulder once the monsters disappeared.

They were ready to call it a day and decided to go to Yuri's house for a barbecue.

Just as Yuri was about to leave he heard someone go, 'Ahem'.

Yuri stopped and turned to search for the voice. It was Crystal, sitting on one of the rafters above. She waved at him.

"Coming Yuri?" Patty asked.

"I'll catch up," said Yuri. "I've got to make a call."

"Well hurry up," said Patty. "The bus leaves in ten minutes."

Yuri nodded and waited for Patty to leave before he confronted Crystal.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just checking up on you," Crystal said, giving Yuri a hug. "Brett told me you'd be here Dueling."

"It doesn't surprise me he'd know I was here," said Yuri. "My friends and I encountered your old buddy, Randall."

"So I saw," said Crystal. She went down the steps to Randall's side of the field. "Well, I'll be damned. The jerk got so scared he left his deck behind."

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Crystal replied with a soft snort. "That girl of yours is not one to be trifled with."

She and Yuri walked out of the arena to join the others as Bakura stood on the rafters smiling, for he was rather pleased that Patty was enjoying her new card.


	10. A Dish Served Cold

**Part 1: A Dish Served Cold**

* * *

 **Bakura's Report**

* * *

 _An odd phenomenon occurred not too long ago involving the girl named Patty, who I have kept a very close eye on since the day our little prince met her. There is darkness in her heart. Something I have not felt since the day Marik found his dark side via the Millennium Rod. I left Yuri alone and proceeded to observe the girl._

 _She has a troubled life. Her father is a drunken mercenary with ties to a criminal syndicate living in the shadows of this floating city. Ah, and her step-mother. She is the one with the foulest mean streak in the household. Far greater than her father's I must say._

 _The other day, before I discovered the girl's affinity for the shadows, I saw the mother beating the poor girl to the point where she was knocked out. Then, both the mother and the father left her there on the floor as they enjoyed a microwaved dinner and a movie._

 _I have my reasons for being who I am, but, Goddesses, even I am not that cruel. Not towards children. The girl turned nine today. All she wanted to do was celebrate her birthday. I am beginning to believe this is why darkness is manifesting in her heart so strongly. She has a lot of hate for her family and this world. I like it._

 _She tried committing suicide today. She refrained from doing so, with my help of course. I had to knock her out. As I took her to bed, I noticed some strange activity coming from her nightstand. A card was beginning to take form there. Two actually. A Ritual Monster and it's Spell Card. There is nothing benign about these cards._

 _These are gifts from the Shadow Realm; of this, I have no doubt. In fact, a plethora of poltergeist activity began to erupt as the cards took form. Her toys, trinkets, clothes, and drawers were flung about. The lights go out and I heard a fearsome growl coming from under her bed. I lay the girl down and tuck her in for the night. I sense these malevolent forces are here for her, and they don't mean her harm._

 _I check the card. It was Zera the Mant, one of the strongest monsters of the Fiend-Type. A dark beast if I ever saw one. I heard the growl again and when I looked under her bed, I saw burning red eyes staring at me from the darkness._

 _No doubt the beast wants me to leave her alone. Well, it seems to me like I have no more say in what happens to the child. Zera the Mant is her guardian now. Be that as it may, I have no intention of leaving the girl alone. She has proven to be far too interesting._

 _I am puzzled by all this. There is far too much wonder and magic at work here for this to be an affair for Earthlings. I will look into this matter soon. The girl is good friends with Yuri, and now has Zera the Mant as a guardian of some sort, but she needs a better 'influence'. She is still young, and who knows. She may one day prove of great use to me._

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

 _Where am I? What is this place?_

Yuri felt cold. As if he was standing naked in a blizzard. He was standing on a platform of sorts that resembled a massive mosaic window depicting an all-too-familiar character. "Yami?" Yuri gasped, recognizing the figure on the image. Floating beside him, looking as though he were in a deep sleep was what appeared to be a younger version of him. "Yu...Yugi," Yuri muttered.

Through the glass, Yuri saw what looked like an endless version of Aquarius's central island going on for miles and miles with Phobos Towers standing proudly in the middle. Yuri's toes curled and his palms grew sweat as vertigo slowly sank in when he realized how high he was. He looked to the sky and saw four long and narrow mosaic windows.

It was as if he was standing inside of a model city in the middle of a dark and cold church. The images on the windows displayed three young women, a blonde woman who looked like she came straight out of a Japanese manga.

The other two women - an adorable red-head and a lovely brunette with shoulder-length hair - looked the same. The fourth clearly depicted a woman, but instead of a clear picture, it was only her silhouette surrounded by familiar images in small spheres orbiting around her head.

One was Yuri with a crown on his head. The others were of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a crown, and what looked like...Bakura.

Who were these people? Who were the three women being depicted on the windows in the eternal night sky? Who was the fourth? And why did it seem she had a deep connection with Yuri? He shivered and rubbed his arms with his palms to warm his skin.

Even though he was dressed in baggy winter jeans, a long black shirt underneath a brown leather jacket and a beanie to keep his ears warm, he was freezing.

Suddenly, a pedestal rose out of the ground, directly out of the Wdjat Eye engraved on the golden 3D pyramid around Yami's neck. There was a sword in the stone, with a blade of gold and crossguards engraved and covered in jewels. It didn't look like any other blade.

It looked like a weapon fit for a king. Yuri approached the weapon. There was a keychain of gold dangling from the pommel of the sword.

The 3D pyramid was hanging at the end. Yuri walked around the blade, admiring its beautiful surface shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow as though it were a secret rare foil card.

He reached for it - his hand concealed in fingerless black gloves - and grabbed the black leather grip of the sword. He didn't have to pull with all his might, for the weapon elegantly slid through its imprisonment until it was up in the air, safe in Yuri's grasp.

Yuri gave the sword a few swings. It left behind a trail of glittery lights with each swing. It was a good sword - a little too extravagant in design - but that's what made it special to him.

Yuri looked at the crossguards. They looked like wings. He felt the ground shudder. The pedestal vanished in a flash of noisy light. Yuri backed away from the light.

His heavy boots thumped loudly on the glass - the chain hanging on his hip jangled. He looked around then stared at the sky.

The glossy, black night, glittering with infinite stars was blanketed by the beautiful light of an orangy-green aurora. The night was still and incurious. But Yuri was breathing heavily. Something was coming. He felt it. He looked to his feet, for he felt them getting hot.

What he saw frightened him. His reflection was staring back at him. Then it turned black. Was it his shadow? No, it was not his shadow. He wished it was, but unfortunately, shadows don't have glowing red eyes and teeth as tall as a house. It was just as Yuri feared. A monster!

The shadow reflection in the glass slithered towards the other end of the mosaic platform. And then took the form of a behemoth standing almost a hundred meters high. He recognized it at once. He had seen Yami show it off in one of his dreams more than a year ago. He remembered the monster's name.

Obelisk the Tormentor!

Lightning flashed all around the giant god-like creature as he spread his wings. His body was bluish-black. He seemed more demonic than in the card Yami showed him. His piercing, red eyes stared directly into Yuri's soul.

He lifted his fist. He was going to smash Yuri. Yuri ducked out of the way. He saw the ground darken underneath the shadow of Obelisk's fist, then felt a bone-rattling slam and the platform shaking violently.

The feeling of vertigo grew stronger as Yuri felt the platform shimmy in the air thousands of feet above the city below.

Again, Obelisk attempted to smash Yuri. Yuri got up and sprinted down the platform before rolling out of the way.

Again, he felt the horrible impact of the fist hitting the ground and the fierce wind that almost pushed him towards the edge of the platform. Obelisk gave out a roar that could be heard hundreds of miles away. Yuri screamed and covered his ears before his eardrums burst. He heard them ringing.

The wind was getting stronger as a terrible storm engulfed the battlefield. Obelisk was shielded by the towering storm clouds until he was nothing more than a silhouette with red eyes. His body was only revealed when the lightning flashed, making even more terrifying.

Obelisk twirled his fists until he conjured a dark ball of energy that rained down red-hot orbs that could turn Yuri to cinders with a touch. Yuri slashed them away with his sword. Obelisk almost chuckled at the sight.

Again, he slammed both his fists down on the platform, hoping to smash Yuri like a bug. He held out his arms and used telekinetic powers to lift buildings off the ground and orbit around him.

Obelisk telekinetically tossed them at Yuri. Yuri braced himself. His sword started glowing bright blue and gave him six wings. Yuri flew into the air and sliced the buildings in half with one powerful slice.

He did it again and again, dodging each of Obelisk's attacks. He used his wings to pick up speed and rocketed towards Obelisk's face. He repeatedly slashed the blue gem inlaid in Obelisk's forehead until it cracked.

The God Card reeled in pain and swatted Yuri away with a gust of hurricane-force winds from his own wings. Yuri was tossed through the air until he passed out. When he woke, he found his arms and legs bound hundreds of feet over the platform by a Duel Monster called Binding Chain.

He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Lighting flashed. Obelisk was staring right at him. He leaned forward until he was face to face with Yuri. He sneered at the boy. He stood back upright and held up his fist to launch his most powerful attack. Fist of Fate!

Oh no! Yuri was in trouble now. If Obelisk hit him with that attack, he was done for. He knew this was mostly-likely all just a really bad dream. But it felt so real. The agony. The fear.

The magical steel that held his arms and legs together. And the sounds. The horrible sounds Obelisk made. Would he wake up from the dream after Obelisk hit him? What if the attack was really going to kill him?

He was not going to sit idly by and find out. Time seemed to slow down. Yuri mustered all of his strength and finally broke the magical chain. Obelisk's fist was just a mere dozen feet from him and would reach its mark in a fraction of a second. Yuri swung his sword, intercepting Obelisk's massive fist, smashing the flesh to pieces. Obelisk roared in agony.

He grabbed Yuri with his other hand and tossed him into the air. Yuri soared through the storm clouds - lighting flashing dangerous close to him and the thunder booming loudly in his ears.

He flew up until he was directly over the clouds. Despite how high he was, Obelisk looked still looked like a giant. He was now flying towards him.

Yuri seized his moment and threw his magical sword. It was engulfed in blue flames, looking like a comet and it struck Obelisk's blue gem. Then, it exploded. Yuri blacked out.

The sword spun back to the platform and stuck itself deep in the glass. Yuri fell and smacked hard on the glass. Obelisk came down as well, slamming hard on the platform with a mighty crash that caused many of the buildings below to crumble. Yuri forced himself back up. He grabbed the sword and pulled with all his might until he freed it from the ground.

He dashed toward Obelisk, again, aiming to damage the gem on his forehead, now shattered. He slashed and slashed until it broke into a thousand pieces. Obelisk grunt and reached for Yuri with his last breath, grabbing him and imprisoning him in his grip.

"King..." The behemoth muttered. He started cracking. Light burst out of the cracks on Obelisk's face. He was going to blow. And as he lay there dying, he laughed. Laughed like a madman. Yuri braced himself as a hot, white flash erupted in his face.

He prayed to God, hoping it would all end quickly.

* * *

 **Patty**

* * *

Patty let out a heavy yawn as she walked into the girl's locker room. She wanted to fall asleep in there and rest, for not only did she not get enough sleep the night before but because she hated gym. Just hated it.

However, she followed Yuri's advice and decided to muster up her strength and attend. If she missed class, she would have detention again. And her father would not tolerate her in trouble (The bruise on her ribs was proof of that). She found her locker at the end of the chamber and slid her backpack off.

"Has anyone seen Yuri?" a red-headed girl from the cheerleading team asked as she and her friends undressed to change into their gym uniforms.

"No," a girl with a ponytail replied, unbuttoning her blouse. "I heard he called in sick today. What a damn shame. I finally mustered up the courage to ask him to the dance."

"You mean homecoming?" the third girl asked. "No way! I totally forgot about that. But what happened to him? I hope he's okay. Is it serious? There's been a rumor going around that he's suffering from internal bleeding or something when he was kicking ass in the underground."

"That's just a rumor," the red-head corrected her sternly as she slipped her skirt off. "A guy like Yuri would never partake in fight clubs. He's too delicate for things like that. That's why he's called Yuri after all. It means lily flower in Japanese. Isn't that cute? It fits him perfectly. I think he's a really sensitive guy. Too bad he can't play Duel Monsters. His skills are shit."

"Yeah," the girl with the ponytail agreed, taking her skirt off as well. "My little brother beat him at the local tournament back in July. Still, it doesn't matter to me if he can't play. All I want from him is that fortune he's gonna inherit. Can you believe it? Ten trillion dollars! And he's a hottie to boot. I don't know about the rest of you, but I find that glowing eye of his really sexy."

Patty wrinkled her nose. She hated when girls spoke of Yuri that way - seeing him as nothing more than a meal ticket to fame and fortune. An immense fortune. She undid her tie and unbuttoned her blouse, trying her best to ignore their gossip.

"So hypothetically speaking," the redhead said, "if Yuri were to date one of you, what would you do with his fortune?"

The girl with the ponytail pondered this for a second. "I would buy a garage full of the world's hottest cars. And I would also buy myself a huge plot of land in the country all the way in Texas or something. Maybe an island all to ourselves!"

"More importantly, who do you think has the best shot of getting out of high school with him?" the third girl asked.

"I'd like to say me," the redhead replied, "but I think Madison has a better chance than any other girl in this school, even though she's going out with Mark. But I don't think her relationship with him will last long. I heard he's going to be dropped from the team as the quarterback because of that injury. Word around the halls is, he isn't playing as well as he used to. He missed three game-winning opportunities last season. And you know Madison. She's picky. If her man doesn't make her look good, she wants nothing more to do with him, just like she did to Andre last year. She dumped him big time because he broke his arm in last year's game. If Mark doesn't deliver, I hear she's going after Yuri next."

"What about that girl, Patty? Isn't she like his best friend or something?"

"Patty!" the redhead laughed. "That skank? I honestly don't know what she did to qualify as a friend for Yuri, but I'm not worried. Yuri would never mix himself with a girl like her romantically. Have you seen her Instagram and her account? Ew, Thot City, population her and her big ass. And not to mention all the crap she's done at the Nexus. I like to party as much as the next girl, but Patty, huh, she takes it to a whole new level. I wouldn't worry about her being the one for Yuri. There are better girls out there than her."

Patty slammed her locker with all her might, dressed as quickly as she could, and stormed out before she heard another word. She gritted her teeth and hoped with all her might that school would end quickly.

"Duel Monsters," she muttered. "That's all I need. A quick round of Duel Monsters."

* * *

She played her Zera Ritual spell, causing the boy in front of her to get sweaty and nervous. He couldn't believe he let her get away with summoning that monster. Not now that he was so close to beating the girl everyone spoke of and hilariously dubbed Sombra.

His ultra-rare monster, Chakra; with an ATK strength of 2450, saved him from the wrath of her 2000 ATK monster, Swordstalker, and pummeled all of Patty's other monsters the entire game. Chakra was practically winning the Duel for him, shaving Patty's Life Points down to a mere 800 points.

He looked at the Duel Screen, watching in grief as Zera the Mant raised his massive claws and sliced Chakra down to small pieces and dealing enough damage to his Life Points to win Patty the game.

"What? That can't be!" a young man cried out in disbelief when his Life Points reached 0. "You couldn't have beaten me so easily!"

Patty yawned with boredom, having defeated another mediocre opponent that afternoon. "Why, because I'm a girl?"

"But I ranked fourth in the shop's tournament last year! I'm one of the Ruby Dragon's best players! There's no way I could have lost this easily. You...you must have cheated!"

Patty scoffed, curtseying her head up and down while she twirled her eyes. "Uh-huh, yeah, yeah. You're so inadequate."

She picked up her cards and shuffled them back into her deck. "Accept the fact that you lost and move on, you big baby. Better yet, why don't you Duel with your own reflection? That way if you lose, it'll be to yourself."

Her opponent picked up his things and left, obviously burned by her statement. She heard him mutter 'bitch' as he made his way out the door.

Sergei approached the table, placing his hands on his wide hips. He chuckled and said: "Made him think twice for underestimating you, eh?"

Patty took a long gulp from her bottle of ice-cold chocolate milk before she answered. "Wouldn't be the first time it's happened." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and yawned.

A lock of hair flew over the right side of her face, tickling her skin. She rolled her eyes again and blew it off with a puff of air from the corner of her mouth.

Sergei scratched the bottom of his chin ponderously. "You don't look happy for this victory, Patty."

He checked the win/loss ratios on his tablet. When he found Patty's name he tapped it happily.

"Wow. You went seven-and-one today, sweetheart. That's very impressive. You know how many Duelists would kill for a ratio like that?"

Patty smirked but brushed away that remark with a shrug. "I have to admit that I'm a little bored. Only one person out the eight people I've Dueled beat me? Some of these guys were the best Duelists in your store. Makes me wonder how with those skills."

Sergei's face lit up. He sat down on the chair across from Patty. "You're saying that my store is home to mediocre Duelists?"

"I meant no disrespect, Sergei. This isn't about the store. It's just me being picky."

"No, no. I understand you completely. In fact, I think you're building quite a reputation in here. You know, I overheard some players the other day talking about you and your Zera the Mant card, Patty. They started calling you the Sombra, which means Shadow."

Patty smiled, but, again, she shrugged it off. "I don't want to build a name for myself. I just wanna play."

"And by all means, please do. Not only will it bring more customers into my store to want to Duel my little goddess," he reached over and tapped her nose. "But it will also keep you busy from doing all those things you used to do."

Patty's smile faded. She bit her lower lip; for she knew this was just a ruse for Sergei to check up on her again.

Sergei helped reintroduce Patty to Duel Monsters a few years ago when she got herself into trouble with alcohol and drugs, and just recently she was caught living a very provocative nightlife after an embarrassing video of her at one of the clubs went viral throughout the island.

Yuri wouldn't talk to her for a month when his friends showed the video to him at school. Tyson, Carter, Nick, even Sam avoided her for a while. To top things off, she was arrested multiple times for possession and public intoxication which broke Sergei's heart.

He had hoped Duel Monsters would help her stay away from her sins.

Sergei made sure no one was around before he spoke. "So how have things been, Pamela?"

 _Uh-oh._ Real name. Now she knew he was serious.

"Sergei, not now," she said, pocketing her deck. She fumbled through her backpack to avoid looking at him, hoping he would walk away and leave her alone.

"No, no, no!" said Sergei. "Ever since Mr. Montgomery busted you out of jail, I've made it my personal responsibility to watch over you, young lady. Lord knows your father is too much of a drunk to do it himself. How he's able to afford that mansion here in the central island is a big mystery for me."

"He has ties with the Martinettis," said Patty. "All he has to do is perform their dirty deeds and he rolls in the dough."

"I was afraid of that," said Sergei. "But his crap with the mafia is not my concern. Natalya says she saw you and some friends going inside a certain...establishment last night?"

Patty gasped. Sergei nodded his head. He drummed his fingers on his biceps. His leg shook, eager to hear her reply.

"I didn't drink," said Patty. "Security was tight because it's a place so for us teens. Nothing hardcore like those places I used to go. All we did was have dinner and dance, Sergei, I swear."

"Don't lie to me, Patty. She saw you go into the Nexus. The Nexus is not a place for young kids like you, Pamela. You paid someone to get you a fake ID again, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"What were you doing going in there so late? It was a school night." He watched Patty hunch her shoulders and played with a lock of her hair. "Hmm?" he said waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Sergei's voice got louder. "No! Sorry isn't going to cut it when you repeat the year, Patty!" Sergei tapped his finger on the table. "Sorry isn't going to cut it when you're sitting in the penitentiary wasting years of your life for messing up so badly! What the hell has gotten into you, child? This isn't you! These things you're doing. The things you let guys do to you. Patty, it's been a year and I can't get the images of that video out of my head. I couldn't believe that it was you. And you were so young. God almighty up in Heaven, I still refuse to believe it was you. Do you have any idea what you did to Yuri when he saw that filth? You! You who he sees as a sister more than a friend."

"I'm not going to live my life to just have Yuri's approval!" Patty snapped. "Yuri maybe my best friend, but he's not in control of me. My world does not revolve around him. I'm turning eighteen next week, Sergei. I'm grown up. I've got my own life now!"

"Oh," Sergei replied mockingly. "Who do you think you are? Hot stuff? That you'd go drown yourself in drink and let guys do whatever they want with your body? You may be turning eighteen-years-old but damn it, Patty, you're just a child!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Patty whimpered.

"Like you said, it's almost your eighteenth birthday! You're getting older, Pamela and it's only going to get worse. Believe me, I know girls like you. You're adventurous. You want to live life and explore things you've never done before, even it means degrading yourself. You're a smart, kind, beautiful young lady, Pamela. I don't want to see you hanging around some dumbass punk who thinks it's cool to have a flock of bimbos in his arms doing anything and everything at his whim like he was some trainer taking care of common dogs! That's not what I want for you. I know you love to paint and draw. You aspire to be an artist, yes?"

"I do," Patty said, wiping a tear from her eye. "More than anything."

"So that's what I want you to be. Please, Patty. Do something to better yourself."

Patty nodded her head, her face scrunched up in shame and sorrow. Sergei got up from his seat and gave her a hug. When Patty felt the warmth and comfort coming from his embrace, she could no longer contain her feelings and sobbed.

Sergei patted her back then rubbed it to soothe her. "You know you can come to me when you need to, right? And your friends, too. You're not alone, Patty. We all want you to be something better."

Patty sniffed and hiccupped. "I will be. I promise."

"Good girl. You, Yuri, Tyson, Carter, Nick, and even Sam; yes even Sam, are like my own children. I want to see you all grow and be taken care of."

Patty just nodded her head. She heard Sergei chuckle, forcing her to look up at him.

"I almost forgot," he said. "I've found your application to be a waitress at my store's diner. You sure you want to do this, Patty? You're already working at the Crab Shack."

"I need money for my supplies," Patty said, wiping tears and the mascara that they smudged off the corner of her eyes. "And besides, Yuri and now Tyson work here. He's your head chef now, right?"

"Da," said Sergei. "That Tyson is one hell of a good cook if you can believe that."

Patty chuckled. "Get's it from his father."

"So I heard," said Sergei. He moved in on Patty for another hug. "I hope you take that story into account. No matter how deep in despair you are, there is always a light that can help you succeed."

"Yes, Sergei," Patty said nodding her head, her hair tickling the bottom of Sergei's chin.

Then Sergei's gaze focused on the window. "Hey, I think I see an opponent worthy of your talents."

Patty gently pulled herself out of Sergei's embrace and saw Yuri walking by the window. A black armored pickup truck from RAPTOR rolled by, patrolling the streets looking for stowaways and pirates.

Yuri stopped to look at it and waved at the mercenaries. Knowing he was the son of the man who signed their paychecks, they waved back and hollered. Yuri went through the sliding glass doors and walked into the store. He tossed a quarter into the atrium's fountain before greeting Sergei.

"Afternoon, Sergei. Oh, Patty, what are you doing here?"

"She works here now," said Sergei, putting an arm around her. "Say hello to my new waitress."

"Well," Yuri said, rubbing his chin. "I can tell Nick and Sam are going to be happy about this. Those shorts are kind of tight in the hindquarters."

"YURI!" Patty shrieked.

"Well, when do you start work?" Yuri said, waving his hands up and down to calm her.

"Not till next week," Patty answered him, feeling relieved that he was here. "But I thought I'd sharpen my skills today." She sat up on her seat and blinked to dry the moisture on her eyes.

Yuri removed his cap and set it on the counter. "Were you crying, Patty?"

"Da," said Sergei. "I told her a joke about the shoe cobbler and the sea monster. I have never seen her laugh so hard before. I had to get her bottle of water to keep her from laughing herself to death, da?"

Yuri laughed. "Oh, man. That joke. Sergei, you almost killed me the first time you told me that one. Is it a slow day today?"

Sergei shrugged. "You know how it is around this hour. After lunchtime, the Duelists start pouring in. And they should. I just got a shipment of that new pack, Pharoah's Servant. It's full of rare and powerful Trap Cards to stump your opponents. I think it's a good thing. We need more traps so players who don't have access to those rare cards like Natalya's Simorgh and your Black Tyranno can have a better chance. These will certainly keep the battlefield even."

"Yeah, I agree," said Patty. She finished the last of her chocolate milk. "One thousand Life Points every turn if you don't have at least two face-down cards? And Black Tyranno attacking Life Points directly? Where do these rare cards come from?"

"I don't know," said Yuri. "But I think it's kind of cool some players out there have cards they can call their own. Such as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Can you believe there are only five of them out there?"

"Only four of them have been found," said Patty. "I'd give my left arm and my mansion for that dragon. He's said to be worth millions."

Sergei coughed into his hand. "Well, since you both are here, why not have yourselves a quick match? I've never seen you two play before."

"But I have to clock in, Sergei," said Yuri.

"Forget about it, Yuri. Look at the place. In fact, Patty's been having an off day. Why don't you spend the rest of the afternoon with her?"

Patty shook her head. "Sergei, I don't want to be any trouble."

"Nonsense," said Sergei. "I think you kids need to go out there an enjoy your youth. Yuri, today is on me." He took out his wallet, taking out a few hundred dollar bills and slapping them on Yuri's palm. "After your match with Patty, take her out to a lovely lunch by the sea."

"What's gotten into you, Sergei?" Yuri asked. "You're paying me to skip work?"

"Yuri, don't bicker," said Patty. "I think I could use a little lunch. Besides, Sergei wants to see us Duel. Who are we to argue, right?"

Yuri stuffed the bills into his pocket. He was still perplexed, but he could not find it in him to refuse the prospect of a free lunch and an opportunity to skip work. He simpered as he looked into the eyes of his godfather.

"Thanks, Sergei," said Yuri. "So, Patty. I guess we shall have ourselves a Duel?"

"Have a seat," said Patty. "I'm all set to go. I got my deck shuffled and everything."

Yuri sat down and removed his jacket. He fumbled with his pockets as he searched for his deck. He finally found the cards and set them on the table.

"So, get anything new?" Patty asked.

Yuri shook his head. "No," he said sadly. "If I want to get cards, I have to get them myself. With my own money. But I've been saving up for a car instead."

"Well, whatever floats your boat," said Patty. "I'll start things off easy for you and summon Job-Change Mirror in defense mode (DEF/1300). Can you get past his defense?"

"Let's see," said Yuri. "Draw. I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode (ATK/1200 DEF/1500). Your Job-Change Mirror's defense may be 100 points higher than my Beaver Warrior's, but with this Spell Card, Stop Defense, the mirror switches to attack mode, and with that, I will attack."

"Ouch, not bad," said Patty.

* * *

 **Patty-1600 LP**

 **Yuri-2000 LP**

* * *

Patty drew her card. "Well, serves me right for going easy on you, Yuri. I summon Horn Imp (ATK/1300 DEF/1000). And that does it for your Beaver Warrior. Too bad. I think that card is kind of cute."

"Well, this card I'm about to play is what I call hot. Say hello to Kanan the Swordmistress."

Patty hooted when she saw the alluring, hazel-haired warrior appear on the Duel Screen, gracing the empty Colosseum with her incredible beauty. Her armor was green with silver trim. She carried a sword of brilliant steel on one hand and a shield of royal blue with steel plating.

* * *

 **Kanan the Swordmistress**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/1400**

* * *

Patty bit her lip, staring at the warrior lady on the screen, waving about her sword eager for battle. She held out her sword and gave a fierce battle cry as she charged for the Horn Imp. She slashed the Imp int he stomach with one swift and graceful strike of her sword. The Imp howled in defeat as his body began to glow and dispersed into a thousand little orbs.

As her Life Points were reduced to 1500, Patty bobbed her head up and down to show she was impressed. "Wow, Yuri. I've got to admit, she's really hot. Trade for it?"

Yuri smirked. "I'm glad you like her, Patty. But she's not up for trades. She's one of my favorite monsters in the game."

Patty laughed at him. "Aw, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a card crush on your Kanan the Swordmistress, Yuri."

"A what?"

"A card crush," said Sergei. "It's what happens when a player develops feelings for their favorite cards."

Yuri scratched his head in confusion "You mean to fall in love with them? Kind of like Patty and her Zera the Mant?"

Patty rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "Yuri, you make it sound like my affection for my card is something serious."

"I didn't mean anything by it. Anyways, I set these two cards face-down and end my turn."

"What are you planning, tough guy?" said Patty. "I summon the Reaper of the Cards in attack mode!"

The virtual Colosseum in the screen grew cold. An ominous fog rose out of the ground followed by a spine-tingling howl.

The phantom known as the Grim Reaper of Duel Monsters rose out of the ground, raising his scythe up, ready to take Kanan's sword. A necklace of cards attached to a string flapped around his neck. Bony hands with tan skin and clawed fingers wrapped around the wooden handle of the scythe.

* * *

 **Reaper of the Cards**

 **ATK/1380 DEF/1930**

* * *

"So, he may be twenty-points weaker than your Kanan, but, if I combine him with Dark Energy, his ATK increases to 1680. Attack!"

The Reaper of the Cards howled and menacingly floated towards Kanan. She only smirked and readied her sword for a counter-attack. Yuri activated one of the Traps he set. "Here we go, Reinforcements. This will increase Kana's ATK by five hundred points."

Kanan made a great leap into the air, dodging the Reaper of the Card's scythe. The curved blade struck the ground and was stuck.

Kanan landed on the handle of the scythe and ran up the length of it with the most incredible display of acrobatics seen. She spun dramatically and cried out in battle as she jabbed her sword into the face of the reaper. The phantom howled and disappeared.

"You got me again, Yuri," Patty said glumly. "Now I really have to take off my kiddie gloves."

* * *

 **Patty-1380**

 **Yuri-2000**

* * *

"Good, good," Sergei said, rubbing his hands together with great anticipation. So far, the two of them played a very good game. Sergei excused himself and walked from their table to the stockroom.

"Yuri's learning it seems. But so long as Jacob restricts his ability to get cards, he'll never improve. I think it's time I made a few phone calls."

Yuri and Patty played another few rounds before they decided to pack their things and go out for lunch. But before Patty could stuff her deck into her backpack, she froze. She stared at something behind Yuri.

"What?" he asked, turning around. He grunted disdainfully when he saw Floyd coming into the shop, backpack slung casually over his shoulder by a single strap.

"Word about you is spreading fast," Floyd said with a sneer. "Seems you took out the regional champ the other night at the Duel Dome. They say you got a new secret rare card or something. I wanna see it. Most importantly, I wanna have it. You owe me a Duel after all. Your Black Dragon Jungle King was supposed to be my prize, but now it looks like you've got something better, eh?"

Patty grabbed Yuri's wrist. "Whatever terms he sets, don't accept it. You saw what happened to me and Nattie."

Floyd loved the fear in her voice. It gave him a sense of control over the two. "I don't blame you for holding Yuri back. I can already tell you two are scared. That Black Tyranno of yours sure is something, Yuri. To be honest, I'm not surprised your dad made you that all-powerful card. Anything but the best for daddy's little boy."

"My dad didn't make me anything," Yuri said softly.

"Yeah, right," chuckled Floyd. "Unless that card came out of nowhere, there's no other person in this world who could authorize a card like that."

"Whatever happens, I won't be around to see it," said Patty. "If you want to be stupid, Yuri, go ahead. But I'm leaving." Patty grabbed her things and left, shoving Floyd out of her way.

Floyd looked back at her, watching her leave and admiring her skirt and long legs.

"Damn, what a package," he said as the door shut. "So, you gonna play or what, Yuri? You do want your friends' cards back, right?"

"Duel him, Yuri," someone said behind Floyd.

Floyd turned. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a wide grin and fell open. He wolf whistled when he saw Crystal standing in front of the fountain behind him, clad in a flannel skirt and white blouse. Her boots and long socks were custom; an addition she made to her Phobos Academy uniform. She carried her knapsack by its handle.

Floyd ran his hand through his hair and spoke in a very suave tone. "Hey, Crystal, come to see me trample this chump?"

"Quite the opposite, Floyd," Crystal said smirking. "You weren't there when Yuri played against Randall. He completely humiliated him. The loss was so devastating, that Brett completely disavowed him from his training program. Randall hasn't been seen since. You sure you've got what it takes to challenge Yuri to a Duel and face losing your trustworthiness to the Phobos Academy team, and with Brett, who is going to offer you the contract in the pro leagues. A loss to Yuri would unquestionably change his mind about you, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not scared!" Floyd barked. "How dare you insinuate such a thing. I can take on Yuri with my eyes closed."

"Is that a fact?" said Crystal. "You like taking rare cards from the losers, right? Well, should you happen to defeat Yuri, which you won't, you can have the five rarest cards in my dragon deck."

Floyd flashed his horrid grin again. "No way! Any five of the rarest cards from your deck?"

"Crystal!" Yuri cried out. "What are you doing?"

"Uh huh," Crystal said ignoring him. "That's how much faith I have on Yuri. Not only will you keep the cards you took from his friends and his Black Tyranno, but you might get my ace dragon as well as four other dragons of your choosing."

"Crystal, don't!"

"It's a deal," laughed Floyd. "You overconfidence sure has stunted your senses. Not only will Yuri's dinosaur be mine, but so will that Emperor of yours. This is going to make my day. Let's Duel, Yuri!"

"Not here we won't," said Crystal. "Let's Duel in a more appropriate setting."

"Oh no," Yuri gulped.

Moments later, he found himself on a Dueling Platform in the Duel Dome of Nefeli Island. Floyd tossed his backpack into the platform and jumped in. The platform rose twenty-feet high over the arena. Crystal was sitting on one of the bleachers, helping herself to a sandwich she didn't finish at lunchtime during school.

"With my rare cards and skill, there's no way you'll win, Yuri!" laughed Floyd. "You go first."

"If you insist! Draw! I summon Black Dragon Jungle King! That ends my turn."

Black Dragon Jungle King rose out of the ground from a vortex of sparkling light. He swung his long neck from side to side and roared. The holographic stats hovered beside him, displaying his 2100 ATK.

"Not bad," said Floyd. "But I've seen better. Get ready, Yuri. I set a monster in defense mode and a card face-down. Make your move."

"I draw," said Yuri. "I summon Gagagigo in Attack Mode!"

He slapped the card down, summoning his lizard-like humanoid fighter. Gagagigo swiped his claws through the air and growled. His 1850 ATK was rendered beside him.

"Now, I'll attack your face-down monster with my monster! Black Dragon Jungle King, attack now!"

Black Dragon Jungle King heaved and fired a jet of purple flames at the face-down monster. The attack was blocked! An arcane barrier of divine design formed in front of the flames, completely putting them out.

From the steam, Yuri saw the contour of a figure standing there It was Banisher of the Light, just as Yuri dreaded. But Black Dragon Jungle King's ATK was 100 points higher than the Banisher of the Light. He could still defeat it. Until...

"I activate my face-down card, Castle Walls. This will increase Banisher of the Light's defenses up by five-hundred points. He stays safe, while you lose four hundred Life Points."

"I'm aware of that," Yuri growled.

 **Yuri-1600 LP**

 **Floyd-2000 LP**

"My turn," Floyd sniggered, looking at Crystal who started to look a little apprehensive about her deal with Floyd. "Hope you have my cards ready, sweetheart! I play the Field Spell, Chorus of Sanctuary!"

The field was enveloped by soft, fluffy clouds. A golden gate with a warm light radiating behind it rose behind Floyd.

"This Field Spell will increase the Defense of our monsters by five-hundred points. Now my Banisher of the Light's defense will increase to twenty-five-hundred! And next, I play this monster face-down."

 _Not good,_ Yuri thought. He knew he must have played the Needle Worm he used to wipe out Patty and Natalya's decks. Even if he didn't attack it, Floyd would still flip it up and activate its effect, forcing Yuri to discard the top five cards on his deck to the Graveyard. And with Banisher of the Light in play, those cards would instead be banished from the Duel, and he would never revive them.

If Black Tyranno was one of those five cards, he would lose his only chance of winning this Duel and getting Patty and Natalya's cards back. And Crystal would have to relinquish over five of the rarest dragons from her deck.

 _Trust in my deck_ , Yuri thought. _Just like Mr. Hairdo keeps telling me to do in my deck. Come on Heart of the Cards_.

He drew. "Aw, fuck the Heart of the Cards," he muttered. He drew a weak dinosaur called Anthrosaurus. He set it in Defense Mode and ended his turn.

"Didn't get what you wanted, huh?" laughed Floyd. "I didn't think so. Now, I flip over my Needle Work, activating his effect. Say goodbye to the top five cards of your deck, Yuri!"

Yuri muttered something nasty and then gasped. Black Tyranno was the first card he had to discard. No! It couldn't be! He was going to be drawn next turn. With him gone, he lost. This couldn't be happening!

Floyd laughed at the sad expression Yuri made. He looked at Crystal who was slumping in her chair.

"I told you both you were way in over your heads! No one can stop me and my Banisher of the Light deck destruction combo! Yuri! I'll keep forcing you to banish cards from your deck until you deck out just like Patty and Natalya. I struck gold today, my friends. I get to keep the cards of those two hotties, your Black Tyranno, and now Crystal's best dragons are going to be mine."

"I set another Needle Work in defense mode, try and attack it, I dare you. Of course, even if you don't, I'll still force you to discard cards. It doesn't matter what you do, Yuri. This game is over!"

Yuri gulped. He looked at the top card on his deck. He didn't want to reach for it. He trusted the Heart of the Cards like Yami told him to. In a way, he felt relieved. Maybe they were just stupid dreams.

Either way, he was about to let his friends down with this draw.

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards," he said. For what good it would do for him. He drew and smiled. "Hey, Floyd. You're right. This Duel is over. For you."

"Bluffing isn't going to get you far, Yuri."

"Who said I was bluffing?" Yuri replied confidently. "I activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Chorus of Sanctuary field. Now, all you have out are defensive monsters, setting the stage for your defeat."

He heard Crystal gasping with joy from her seat. He looked at her and winked.

"I activate the Spell Card, Burial from a Different Dimension!"

"OH NO! NOT THAT CARD!"

"Yup, with this spell, I can return three banished monsters to my Graveyard. Now, for the final spell of the game. Monster Reborn! Come back to us, Black Tyranno!"

A rain of feathers swirled over the field, followed by a ray of bright light. Black Tyranno rose out of the ground roaring triumphantly. He stomped on the ground and swung his tail, lustful to do battle and wreak his vengeance upon the fool who had him banished.

Floyd shivered in his platform. He looked at Black Tyranno's eyes. One of them was blood red and the other was bright teal and glowing, just like Yuri's green eye. It couldn't be. Could a card and a Duelist be connected like that?

Well, he had no time to ponder. Black Tyranno roared and charged through Floyd's defenses, then chomped all 2000 of his Life Points with one powerful bite. Thankfully, it was only a hologram, otherwise, Floyd's entire upper torso would have been gone.

He fell to his knees grunting in horror. He lost. Not only would he not get to have the cards he wanted, but he would have to face Brett and tell him that he lost to Yuri. Reluctantly, he gave Yuri back Patty's United We Stand and Natalya's Simorgh.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" he asked.

"If your promise to stop making people ante up their cards every time you play them, I'll consider it," said Yuri, taking the cards from him. Crystal was standing proudly behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a smirk on her glossy lips and a look in her eyes that said: "I told you so!" to Floyd.

"Yes, sir!" Floyd said bowing. "You have my word, I won't force anyone to fork over their cards again. I promise."

"Run along now, Floyd," Crystal said in a mocking tone. "Dr. Baker's science project is due in two days, so you better get hopping."

"Right, see you in class, Crystal." He walked away and stopped. He looked back at Yuri. "Hey, Montgomery. Good game. Let's play again sometime."

Yuri smiled and nodded. Floyd gave him a thumbs up and walked out of the arena.

* * *

 **Part 2:** **Ms. Cora**

* * *

 **Antilles**

* * *

"Gaia to E-Five," Antilles said, sliding his golden Gaia the Fierce Knight to his place on the Capsule Monsters Board made of gold and glass.

The Castellan of Riverbrook chuckled. They both sat in an office which had panoramic view of the Green River, one of the three rivers known as The Triplets. The windows were open, letting in the soothing, refreshing sound of the river running alongside the white marble castle, Riverfort. A fire was crackling in the chimney carved to look like the Terrorking Salmon, a powerful Fish-Type monster and symbol of the land's king, whom the Castellan served.

"Is that the best you can do, old friend?" The Castellan asked twirling one of his waxed mustachios. "I move my Fortress Whale to this position here, and since he can attack in an X pattern, I will use his special ability, Judgement Surge, to cover the board in water, thereby removing your Gilford the Lightning and your Performance of Sword out of the battle. Your Gaia the Fierce Knight and Dark Magician are surrounded. On my next move, I will move in for the kill."

"Is that right?" Antilles asked with a crooked smirk. "Allow me to disagree. My Gaia the Fierce Knight and Dark Magician have you exactly where I want you. You see, Leron, I have gained enough Mana in my pool to conduct a fusion."

"A fusion?" Leron said, holding up his monocle. "Inconceivable. I was not aware that Dark Magician and Gaia the Fierce Knight can combine."

"Oh they can," Antilles said, waving his hand over his two remaining pieces. A smokey, purple vortex shrouded the two monsters. When it dispersed, it revealed the monster Antilles fusion summoned.

Dark Cavalry. He activated the monster's effect which burned anything around it within a wide radius of the monster. And since all of Leron's monsters surrounded Dark Cavalry, they were wiped out.

"Oh, Goddesses, that's incredible? You beat me again, Antilles. I swear, I never saw a better Capsule Monsters player."

"You should see Mokuba Kaiba," Antilles chuckled, picking up his pieces and stuffing them in a black velvet sack. He polled the golden threaded cord, sealing it tight. "The boy beat me a couple times. A true professional. Honestly, I prefer Capsule Monsters more than I do Duel Monsters. The youngsters these days care about 'breaking' the game and one-turn-killing their opponents with needlessly complicated combos."

"It takes a keen mind to come up with said combos," said Leron.

"Perhaps," Antilles said, pouring himself more wine. He offered some to Leron, but he refused. He already had himself a glass of scotch. Antilles nodded. "Now, let us get back to business. I take it your armies are ready."

"I gathered the other Houses within The River Kingdom. Thirty-thousand men at arms, waiting for your orders. We'll strike King Gerry if he does not comply, and I take it he won't. He's still loyal to the Plantegrasts and Prince Daveed Wollcroft. I doubt that gold you sent him won't change his mind." He leaned forward curiously. His chair creaking. "That's a mighty fine fighting force you've gathered Antilles. Word around the rivers is you got House Redstorm and Eaglewing gathering troops as well. Is there something you're planning? A coup de ta? Is there any money involved? If so, I want in."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Antilles said, stirring his cup around. "If your men can get Senator Vidictus on the Blue River Throne, then I guess you can say the reward will be great."

"You'd put a follower from your party in control of the River Kingdom? Whatever for? Except for salmon, White Dragon Fruit, and river girls, the River Kingdoms are just...well...A petty kingdom. It holds no value."

"I'm not looking to seize the River Kingdoms for its resources," Antilles said coldly. "I need its men, and whatever gold is left in the coffers of King Gerry. The Blue River holds a strategic point towards one of the Different Dimension Gates. I want it completely blocked off to keep Yugi Muto from causing anymore trouble."

"That wretched boy," laughed Leron. "Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Indeed," Antilles said through gritted teeth. "He took my father out of power and quite possibly cost me my chance at claiming the Diamond Throne again."

"Oh, yes. I heard you summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon in a Duel once."

"What you heard was true," said Antilles, trying not to relieve that painful memory.

It was supposed to be his most treasured one. He felt like a God the day he summoned Slifer. He felt the Divine Beasts came to their senses and realized the potential of House Dragonheart. But now that the throne belonged to someone else, he could not bear to think about it anymore.

He was made a mockery of in the Senate for weeks.

"Termnnia's rule was within my grasp," he said. "Now it goes to some boy who does not even know our world exists. My family could have cared for him. We could have avoided the War of Infant, but Yugi is a self-righteous fool. He would rather the boy forget his home and his birthright than live with House Dragonheart. It was foolish of him to think banishing him to another dimension was the right choice to make. Now, we don't even know where Yugi hid him, which is why I have activated the next stage of my plan."

The doors burst open. "Uncle!" chimed a beautiful, golden-haired maiden wearing jeans and a tank top as though she lived in the modern cities of the East. Save for the small, golden, diamond-studded tiara on her forehead, Leron would never have guessed that the girl was the Princess of Dragon's Nest. Alexandra, his beloved and licentious niece.

"Oh, Uncle!" she sang out.

"Oh, and who is this lovely, young, dumpling?" Leron said lustfully, his mouth watering as though he were looking a well-cooked meal.

The girl passed him, filling his nostrils with a sweet scent of cherries. He peered through his monocle and examined her smooth curves. "Is this the famous princess I've heard so much about?"

"What is it now, Alexandra?" Antilles said, rubbing his eyes. "Can't you see I'm working?"

"But you're always working," Alexandra said, leaning against his chair provocatively.

"But, of course, I am. I am the King."

"And being King means you've got plenty of time and cash to spare for your beloved niece. I...need a little gold for some time out in town tonight."

"Are you finished with your studies?" Antilles asked. "You know that The House of the White Dragon only accepts students with high marks and impeccable Dueling skills, yes?"

"I finished all my work, Uncle," Alexandra said, turning around and sitting on the arm of his chair. She examined her nails, admiring the way the sunshine made their polish shimmer. "And my essay on King Regis XXIV of White Marble. And my report on the Dragon Wars of the Second Age and I Dueled Master Voskar all morning and won, save for the draw we had earlier." She fluffed her hair. "I've been a good girl. And you said good girls are rewarded. Well, where's my reward?"

Antilles groaned. "Well, if that is what you want. I have a blank letter of credit in my desk. But do know that I will be reviewing your work thoroughly tonight. If I find out you've been lying to me, I will put you under my debt until you repay every Star Chip I've given you, and I'm sending you back home to your father. I told you that you can accompany me and Uncle Peter on my trip across Emboldor if you study."

"You're no fun," Alexandra said, walking to his desk, taking the letter, and walking out.

"You were saying, Antilles?" Leron said, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead.

"There is to be a young Prince who will march down here in the coming weeks to build himself an army. You and your men will aid him in keeping anyone not affiliated with the Dragonheart Party out of Emboldor. He is from House Delgado."

"You mean...as in Gabriel Delgado? The Eyar?"

"Yes. It has come to my attention that they have lost a very important heirloom. And it has somehow managed to find its way into Prince Daveed's hands."

"Black Tyranno? House Delgado lost its Black Tyranno?"

Antilles merely looked at him with a bland expression. "Lost? Or had it stolen? I don't know how the card made it to the other world and into the Prince's grasp. All I do know is that he had help getting it there."

"Yugi."

"Or one of his friends. If they keep interfering like this and aiding Yuri, he will have the skills he needs to win the tournament Seto Kaiba set up to test him so the Senate can have a vote of confidence to allow him back to our world. If Yuri wins, not even my own party will be able to stop him. This Prince from House Delgado has vowed to stall him for as long as he can. I promised him power if he does this for me."

"But why him? What makes this Prince so damn special you'd risk the wrath of High Chancellor Pegasus?"

"I met a woman with a very interesting item around her neck. Let's just say, she has foreseen the boy achieving something quite...Divine."

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

Though her alarm was constantly wailing for the past thirty minutes, Cora was still sound asleep. Her hair was such a tattered mess, it made the fur of a Kuriboh look well kept. And she was drooling all over her pillow, her mouth wide open as she snored loudly.

The door to her room slid open. An Eldori woman walked into the room, using the special key card Seto had given her before he left earlier that morning. She was tall and blonde, wearing a crisp, white blouse that was unbuttoned over her chest, a black business skirt, and nine-inch heels. Her ID tag was clipped to her waist. The woman let out a soft giggle when she spotted Cora on her bed in a Kaiba Corp t-shirt and her black lacy underwear sleeping loud a angel - a noisy slob of an angel.

She walked to the alarm and clicked it off. "Miss Cora," said the woman, lightly tapping her shoulder. "Miss Cora."

No answer. The woman chuckled softly and adjusted her black tortoise-shell glasses. "She's sound asleep," she whispered cheerfully.

Cora let out another snore and twitched. The woman walked to the window and opened the shades, letting in the sunlight. The bright rays burned Cora's skin and peered through her eyelids, almost blinding her.

She groaned in discomfort, then turned to other way as she yawed, pushing the covers over her head.

"Miss Cora!" the woman yelled, finally losing her patience.

Cora snorted and sat up. "Wha-who? Who are you?" she said dumbly.

"Miss Cora, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Barbara Goldwine. I am Seto Kaiba's secretary and your...guardian until he returns."

"Returns from what?" Cora asked, covering her legs with the covers.

Ms. Goldwine chuckled. "From work," she answered. "And there's no need to be so modest, dear. We're both women, aren't we?"

Cora sniggered and brushed a bang off her face. "I guess, but the last thing I want right now is waking up to some random stranger looking at my ass."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ms. Goldwine said, holding up her finger. "First and foremost, you are Mr. Kaiba's daughter now, and being so you will refrain from any foul language, am I understood?"

"If that is what you wish," Cora groaned.

"It's not just me who wishes to see you turned into a proper lady, Miss Cora. You're a Kaiba now, so you must act like it. The press is going to eat you alive and report any and all mistakes you will make. And now that you are to be enrolled in the School of Kings, you must act like royalty. Seto Kaiba is no king, but with all the wealth and power he has, he might as well be. House Dalton wears the crown, but all the technology and all the blessing and all the wealth that makes Eredas what it is now is Seto Kaiba. What you do will reflect on him. You make him look bad, and he will no doubt kick you out of his family. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Cora said with a yawn. "Behave or get out. I got that."

"Good girl," said Ms. Goldwine.

"Now, when can I Duel?"

Ms. Goldwine grinned. "We will get to that soon. But first, get out of bed, take of those rags, and take a shower at once. I have new clothes for you. As we speak they are on the way up. I will leave them here in your bedroom. Pick what you want and meet me downstairs in the atrium. I will take you out for breakfast..." She looked at her watch, hoping there was still time. "Hmm, make it brunch. Very well, I will take you out to brunch and I will discuss what is to be expected of you in this House. Make me happy, and we'll go find a deck for you. Mr. Kaiba gave me a blank check, so you are free to get as many cards as you like."

"Now we're talking," Cora said, tossing off the sheets. She made her bed quickly and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh, that girl," Ms. Goldwine said, seeing her bed was still wrinkled and unkempt.

She neatened the sheets herself, pressing them hard until the wrinkles were gone. She heard the shower stall turn on. Cora started to sing in there. In Elvish! The girl knew how to not only speak Elvish, but she could sing in it as well. She noticed the door was left open by just a crack. Curiously, Ms. Goldwine approached it. Should she? She bit her bottom lip and held her breath, fighting the urge to look through the crack and take a peek. But the song was so beautiful. Cora's voice was luring her in like a Siren from the Storm Coasts.

She gently pushed the door open just a tad and took a peek. There she was! Cora was standing exposed outside the shower testing the water with her hand, still singing her Elvish melody. Ms. Goldwine watched with fascination as Cora played with the different water faucets in the shower and activating machines that launched bubbles into the air. When the water was just right, she walked inside and closed the drapes, still singing her song.

 _Ala nune, miramare Saafani_

 _Sadi Nifene, sotari telfa gaarinar_

 _Lantuya fe lanu orine_

 _Mamar tannavia lumbole_

 _Saafani trexis nani nana Termnnia_

 _Suudarina Imbe Tatari nana_

 _Termnnia leva vivi nan_

 _El nani no tuul_

 _Varna to nol tatal naar_

"Oh, my!" Ms. Goldwine whispered. "What a beautiful voice... And that body." She leaned against the door and pressed her hands against her chest listening to the song Cora was singing. "Be still, my heart. Get a grip on yourself, Barbara, get a grip. She's not for you. She's not for you."

The bell to the penthouse rang, snapping Ms. Goldwine out of her thoughts. She closed the door gently and ran to the main elevator where Keemo and a few ushers brought bag after bag and parcel after parcel of clothing she purchased for Cora.

Mokuba, eating a bowl of cornflakes on the table by the glass water wall, shook his head and shoved another spoonful into his mouth. "I sure hope my brother knows what he's doing," he grumbled.

"Do I detect jealousy, Mr. Kaiba?" Ms. Goldwine asked, signing the receipt which Keemo had clamped the clipboard he held with his teeth.

"Jealousy!" snapped Mokuba. "Of her? No way!"

"Rank roo!" he said, handing her the bags.

"Leave them in Ms. Cora's room," Ms. Goldwine ordered. Keemo nodded and walked away. "Yes, jealousy. You've been of foul mood since she's got here, sir."

"Well, it's not fair she's getting all this attention!" Mokuba yelled. "And all this money being tossed away for her. I don't know what Seto sees in her. In fact, I don't think he sees anything at all. More than likely that girl has him under a spell."

"A spell? Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"Well, something is wrong here. Seto would never bring some random stranger to our place and shower them with gifts unless it was really important."

"And you don't think Cora is of great importance to him? I've known your brother for a long time, Mokuba, and I know he is not a charitable man. Not even a copper penny to a homeless man. But Cora...she's special. I think so and your brother seems to think so. Maybe if you give her a chance, you'll see she's special, too."

"I doubt it. I'll be honest with you, Barbara, I don't like her. I hate her! She's been Seto's main priority since he brought her here."

"Give the girl a chance, Mokuba. She's been through a lot. She wasn't born as privilleged as you were."

"We didn't start out that way," Mokuba said coldly. "Seto had to work really hard to get us where we are. And if that girl wants to stick around, I expect her to do the same thing. Got it!"

"Your brother already instructed me on what to do with her, Mr. Kaiba. I will take care of her."

A man wearing all black with a wine-red ascot came walking out of the elevator. "Rejoice!" he arrogantly called out, shifting his sunglasses from his eyes to his forehead. "I have arrived. Where is the patient?"

"Hey, what gives?" Mokuba yelled.

"Relax," said Ms. Goldwine. "Mr. Kaiba instructed me to find the best hairdresser in all of Domino. This is he."

"Yes," the man said, tossing his dirty-blond ponytail over his shoulder. "Picrasso is the name. Antolio Fernando Julio Alejandro Pricasso. Now, where is she? Where is the girl said to be the daughter of the Boss with Eyes of Blue?"

"Daughter!" Mokuba cried. "Seto didn't adopt anybody!"

"Not yet, of course," Ms. Goldwine said, bobbing her hand up and down to pacify Mokuba. "She still has to earn that title. And Picrasso, I do hope word hasn't gotten out yet. Mr. Kaiba intends to keep Cora under wraps until she is ready to attend Duelist Academy. I do envy her. From what I understand, she'll be going the same year as High King Yuri."

Picrasso clapped his hands. "Indeed she will, and if she is too be around royalty, she must look like royalty. Where is she, Barbie baby? Where is she? I must see her at once."

"This way," Ms. Goldwine said, leading him to her room.

Keemo and the other ushers were leaving as they approached the room. He was still muttering: "Attention Duelists!" still practicing his speech for Pegasus' tournament. Barbara opened the door, letting Picrasso inside.

Cora was standing beside her bed, still damp and wrapped in a towel, as she examined the parcels and bags of clothing.

"Ah, there she is!" Keemo said happily. "There she is."

"Who are..." Cora began.

Picrasso grabbed her by the chin and examined her sternly and thoroughly. "Hmm," he said. "Brilliant blue eyes, just like the dragons her 'father' uses. But they're concealed behind these ghastly bangs."

He took a lock of her hair and sniffed it.

"Goddesses above, you reek!"

"Hey, I just washed it!" said Cora.

"With what? Dish soap?" Picrasso asked, tossing her hair away like it was garbage. "No, no, no, this will never do! I will not lie to you Barbie baby. I have my work cut out for me. I will not lie, this doesn't bother me too much. Oh, but I see a little bulge in that belly. She's going to need to be slimmed down just a wee bit."

"Oh, no," said Ms. Goldwine. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Nonsense, I've got a terrific diet for her. The Milkwalk Diet. A delicious blend of fruits and roots from the forests of Milkwalk in fairy tale land. Guaranteed loss of fifteen pounds in four weeks."

"Mr. Kaiba won't..."

"Barbie baby, Kaiba paid me to make his daughter beautiful, and that's precisely what I'm going to do. Just sit back, relax, and leave everything to mua. Now, I need a little room. Ciao Bella."

* * *

 **Kaiba**

* * *

"The Black Tyranno?" Kaiba whispered to himself, typing this and that as he looked for information of the beast. Behind his table was the glamorous Rosenkruz Bay. Its waters glowing gold in the early morning sunlight. Luxury boats lazily sailed by the cafe where he sat to have breakfast. "That's one rare monster," he said.

"He's a pretty strong card," Mokuba agreed, his face on the window above the screen of Kaiba's laptop. "He belonged to House Delgado since the foundation. And get this, Yuri's father once used it."

"I know," Kaiba said, sipping his coffee. "I remember Gabriel pretty well. But how did it wind up in Yuri's hands? He's not supposed to be using that."

"I don't know, Seto. It's obvious Yugi and the others are behind this. But I doubt they would risk open war with Feldia for a card. In fact, King Salazar claimed the card just vanished in a bright flash of light. One second it was there, the next it's in Yuri's hands. You know how Yugi always talks about the Heart of the Cards? I think maybe that's how Black Tyranno found his way to Yuri."

"Heart of the Cards," Kaiba spat. "A highly skilled thief is behind this, Mokuba. In any case, the card is in Yuri's hands now, and he's using it very well. Be sure to tell that ESS agent over there to keep a close eye on him. There have been reports of Rare Hunters sneaking into Gates. How and why? I don't care. Just make sure Yuri is kept safe and the card is in his hands."

"You got it, Seto!" Mokuba said, closing the link to the video chat.

Kaiba groaned and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. He heard the clip-clop of high heels and raised his head to see who was coming.

Ms. Goldwine approached him smiling, then tilted her head towards a ramp with iron lampposts. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Was the young lady approaching him really that smelly, underdressed, rude, and foul-mouthed street rat he picked up the night before? Her once ragged, rough, and wiry hair was now as smooth as silk and shining brightly in the light of the sun. The pungent rags she wore were replaced by a white summer dress and a crisp denim jacket. The bangs that covered her brilliant blue eyes were cut away. Her skin was almost glowing and as radiant as the morning sun. Her lips were glossed, almost mirroring the warm light.

"She's beautiful," Ms. Goldwine said. "Aren't I amazing?"

Kaiba smiled. "You sure outdid yourself this time, Barbara. I'll give you that."

Cora slowly walked to the table. Ms. Goldwine pulled up a chair so she could sit down.

"Morning, Seto," Cora said, placing a handkerchief on her lap.

"Good morning," he said calmly. "Well, this is an improvement over what you were last night. You look very nice."

"Thank you," Cora said bashfully.

"Now, it's time for business."

Ms. Goldwine clicked her tongue. "Mr. Kaiba, don't you think she should order something to eat first?"

"Order her a stack of pancakes and her choice of drink."

Cora looked up Ms. Goldwine. "I'll have a glass of milk. Ice cold."

"At once, Ms. Cora." Ms. Goldwine went to the front desk to order Cora's breakfast.

Cora leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I see you're not one who bullshits, Seto. So, what do I have to do in order to be a part of this family?"

"Simple." Kaiba reached into his pocket. He slammed a deck of cards, protected by a black box. He leaned forward, crossing his fingers. "I have built you a powerful deck, Cora. You are going to learn how to use this deck."

"Piece of cake."

Kaiba smiled at her arrogance. "I sure hope you're right. With this deck, you are going to defeat one thousand opponents before summer begins."

"One thousand!"

"Yes, and I will only allow up to ten losses. Lose ten times, and you are out of my house."

"What!?"

"Yes. And you will need these." He brought up a huge stack of books, slamming them on the table. "You will study hard and earn the marks to enter the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"That is so unfair!"

Kaiba chuckled. "I had to go through so much worse to become a Kaiba. This is a mere cakewalk compared to what I had to do."


	11. The Last Prince of Elleria

**Patty**

* * *

Friday's were usually quite busy at the Ruby Dragon's diner, but ever since word got out that Yuri beat both Randall Lawson and a legendary Dragon Sister, and was good friends with Crystal Anderson, players flocked from far and wide, even from the mainland to come to the shop where Yuri both worked and played. Thus the shop from the second floor down was full of eager Duelists looking to test their luck against Yuri and his Black Tyranno, a beast who had become quite legendary.

Patty ran up and down the shop passing by tables full of rowdy characters and hotshot Duelists showing off their skills and their best monsters on the Duel Screens located around the shop. Others were waiting their turn to use the new arena that Sergei had built into the basement. Flatscreen televisions hung here and there on the walls displayed the matches taking place down there. Patty occasionally glanced at the screens to get a glimpse of a few matches, but she had to focus on work, otherwise, she would get an earful from Peggie, the assistant manager of the Ruby Dragon, who mostly involved herself with operations in the diner. She was a tall and stout woman with puffy cheeks, pink with makeup and a blonde hair fashioned in a beehive style from the 50's.

In fact, there she was, leaning against the jukebox while chewing her gum. Her bright green eyes were like that of a hawk's scanning the diner for anyone who needed help so she could flag down one of the girls to assist them. Also, she was on the lookout for troublemakers. Peggie called the waitresses her 'babies' treating them more like daughters than employees. Though the Ruby Dragon was a game shop, there was beer being served for older customers who the shop was mostly catered for. She had a knack for tackling drunken reprobates who got too rowdy with her girls. Rowdiness was behavior that was not uncommon given the tight gray shirts and black shorts the waitresses wore.

Sergei often said Peggie once wrestled a grizzly bear, and given her show of strength and nasty attitude, everyone believed it. She once grabbed two young men who were harassing Candy, one of the waitresses, by the scruff of their necks with the greatest of ease before throwing them out of the store.

As Patty scurried down the stairs to the kitchen her eyes darted from left to right, looking for customers who needed assistance. But most of all, she was looking for Yuri. If he was in the house, the crowd would flock around him and gather around to watch him use his Black Tyranno. Therefore, the diner wouldn't be as busy, for they would have Yuri's skills to snack on instead.

"Wow, busy night!" Candy said, holding up a black tray with nachos, mini-burger sliders, beer, and hot dogs. "You gotta thank Yuri for this."

"Yeah, terrific," Patty said sarcastically, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. Though content with her earnings, she was not too happy with the long hours and the rowdy customers of the diner. "You doing good?" she asked.

"So far I've accumulated fifty bucks worth of tips," Candy said with a wink.

"Keep using words like 'accumulated' and you'll see those tips go down," Patty said sternly. "Some of these guys get scared at the thought of a girl with a brain in her head."

"She aint lying'," said Ruby, a red-haired latina girl. She was picking up messy plates from a recently vacated table and set them on her tray. "Babe, I know you go to that fancy-pants Phobos University, but it's best to leave that image out there. Once you're in here, with these guys, you're nothing but a pair of breasts that talk."

"It pays for my books," Candy said with a shrug.

"Uh-oh, you better get moving," said Patty. "Mama Peggie is watching us."

Candy's head darted to the left so fast, her long braids whipped over her shoulders. She saw Peggy furiously tapping her wristwatch. "Oops!" Candy said, darting for her table.

"She's so cute," said Ruby, fixing her black cap, which was part of her uniform.

Patty nodded. She wore her cap backward. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Peggie and Sergei, she'd be eaten alive every night."

"So, _Sombra_ , how do you like the job?" Ruby asked.

"It pays better than The Blue Crab, that's for sure," Patty said. "Nice to know my little nickname is getting out."

"You've got to play sometime," said Ruby. "I'd love to see you use that Zera the Mant card. Some of the players here say they get a very spooky vibe when you play it."

"You know these Duel Monsters nerds," said Patty. "They watch the cartoon and like to live like they're in it. Now with these holograms being used, their fantasy has come to life."

"I've been meaning to ask," said Ruby. "You and Yuri hang out a lot, so I heard. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No," Patty said instantly. "Of course not."

"Come on, don't lie to me, Pats." Ruby set her tray on her hand and balanced it with ease despite the heavy pile of plates. "He's the son of Phobos Corp's President and founder of this city. The heir of over seven trillion dollars and the game Duel Monsters. I mean, that eye of his is a little off, but he's not too bad on the eyes."

"He's cute, but I'm not into boys."

"Oh!" said Ruby. There was an awkward pause before she winked. "Call me." She walked away.

"Hey!" shouted an angry customer from his table near the window. "We've been waiting for like twenty minutes, what's the deal?"

"Sorry!" Patty cried out, reaching into her apron to pull out her notepad. "Welcome to the Ruby Dragon Diner. My name is Patty and I'll be..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said an obnoxious muscle-head, waving a hand to shut her up. "We're next in line for the arena and thanks to you, we've got twenty minutes before game time meaning we can't have a decent meal. So make us a batch of curly fries and ten sliders. Make it snappy will you?"

"Sure, I can do that," said Patty. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"And you can forget about your tip, sweetheart," said a third member of the party. "You girls are cute, but this service sucks."

Patty wrinkled her nose and quickly turned around making way for the kitchen while ignoring a few stealthy comments about her posterior. She saw Tyson from the kitchen window. He was sweating profusely and was covered in a veil of smoke from the grill.

"Curly fries and ten bacon club sliders," Patty said, sticking the order on the hook over the window. "And if you can toss them all over the floor, spit on them, and sneeze on them, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"No problem," Tyson said, flipping six patties with lightning speed. He looked at Patty and smiled. He loved the way her uniform fit on her. "Woo, Patty. I've got to hand it to you. You can look really cute when you clean up. Give me a spin, girl."

Patty rolled her eyes and gave a turn to show him how the uniform looked on her.

"I like it, I like it," said Tyson, slapping the spatula on his palm. "So, those rich white boys giving you trouble?"

"You have no idea," said Patty.

Ruby approached holding a new order for Tyson. "You'll get used to it, Pats. These guys are here for a few things. Duels, cards, and a little bit of ass. Thanks to Peggie, they'll never get the latter."

"Thank, God," said Patty, lightly slamming the back of her head against the wall.

"Tyson!" Candy sang out, skipping for the window. "Three hot dogs; extra chili, a plate of fries, and a double-decker bacon burger."

"Coming right up," said Tyson. "Once I'm done with Patty's order."

"So what are we talking about?" Candy asked, blowing a bubble with her gum. "What's the occasion?"

"Patty's having trouble with the boys over at table twenty," said Ruby. She began filling glasses full of beer. "Oh, Candy, hold still. One of your pigtails are coming undone."

She set the glasses of beer on a black tray and called on another waitress to take the drinks. When the order was picked up and taken to the table, Ruby began to fix the pigtail. "Working hard?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" Candy said, trying to ignore the pain when Ruby pulled her hair. "We're so busy thanks to Yuri. He's like a celebrity around here. I heard some hotshot Duelists from the States are here just to face him, and that Black Tyranno."

"So far there's been nothing but disappointment," said Ruby. "Yuri's a no show tonight. Weird. I thought he was supposed to come to work today."

Patty shook her head. "He had some Phobos Corp business to take care of."

Ruby shrugged. "Oh well, but it's best not to let any of these guys know. If they hear that Yuri aint coming tonight, we're gonna lose a lot of business." She finished with Candy's pigtail. "There you go, sweetie. Now get back to work before Mama Peggie finds us standing around."

WHACK!

A wooden spoon smacked a fatty palm that belonged to Peggie. "Well, and what are you dears doing standing around?"

"Sorry, mama," said Ruby. "Patty's having some guy troubles with those muscle heads over there."

Peggie turned to see the boys Ruby was talking about. They were pointing at their heads and shrugging, gesturing a look of confusion; for they wondered what was taking so long. "Don't worry about him, baby," Peggy said, squeezing Patty's cheeks. "One day, one day. You'll find yourself a prince charming to get you out of this hole."

Candy shrieked and pointed toward the ceiling. "Speaking of Prince Charming, take a look at the screens."

Patty's eyes widened when she saw Yuri was going to have a Duel with Nick. She smiled and shook her head. "That Nick. It's no surprise he'd want to have a go at Yuri's Black Tyranno."

Black Tyranno roared and stomped on Nick's Garoozis to the ground with his massive foot, wiping out his Life Points. Nick scratched his head in fury while Yuri held up his fist in triumph. This caused the patrons to get out of their seats and cheer. Some had the arms crossed with stern looks on their faces to show they were unimpressed with his skills.

"Prince Charming, eh?" said Patty. "Maybe you'll find one someday."

* * *

 **Talion**

* * *

With a powerful thrust, he cut down an orange flag with an escutcheon of a grizzly bear with crossed swords behind it. It pathetically fell from the face of an ancient watchtower and crumpled to the ground where warriors wearing black began to stomp on it and burn it. Prince Talion Alteria then jammed a flag of black and red in its place. The flag was proudly displaying the emblem of his family, a black knight, riding on an armored horse in a field of crimson. His warriors below raised their arms and started cheering. They waved their swords, slammed their shields, and the occasional rat, tat, tat of a battle rifle went off.

"Talion!" the warriors shouted. "Talion! Talion! Talion!"

"Crystannia!" Talion shouted. "This fair city was once the crown jewel of our beloved country." Behind him, the city was burning, blanketed by fire and cloaked in smoke. Nevertheless, it was theirs once again after a year under the banner of King Forrest. "This city was once a place of music, art, Dueling, great beauty, and love. And now with the banner of Lord Eolingas flying high in the great watchtower of Green Rock, it shall be once again!"

His soldier cheered holding up their fists clenching sword, shield, bow, and shield.

"Let the armies of the Fat King know this. So long as I am alive, the lands of Elleria will never again fall into his fat and greasy hands!"

"Huzzuh!" the warriors chanted.

"The Naralian fools thought, yet again, that they could best us!" he shouted. "But, yet again, we show them and their fire-worshiping cult that these lands are ours, now and forever!"

"Huzzah!" his soldiers chanted.

"This war is not over yet, brothers!" Prince Talion continued. "I assure you our enemy will be back. And they will return again, and again, and again! To ensure, they enslave us with their religion. But we will be ready to trounce their asses back to where they came from again, and again, and again!"

"Huzzah!"

"If their soldiers wish to be in the fiery embrace of their phony Yeyu, then I say we will send them to him!"

"Huzzah!"

"You all fought bravely, brothers. But none challenged the forces of the Fat King with the ferocity of Ser Kevin Garat, the Black Knight, and the champion of my beloved sister, Evelyn!"

"Huzzah!" the soldiers cheered for the young knight. He raised his black sword up high, still dripping with Naralian blood. The soldiers were fired up from the sight and roared. The warriors of the royal phalanx battered their shields.

"And, let us not forget, the valiance of that bastard-of-a-bard himself, Ser Dancer Firewing. The Knight of Wine and Songs."

The eldest and most fetching son of the cadet branch of Prince Talion's House waved arrogantly at the soldiers below.

"Huzzah!" they shouted. He bowed elegantly for them inciting another cheer.

"Now, let us celebrate!" called Ser Dancer. "The day is yours, my brothers! And as your drink let us remember our fallen brethren who gave their lives for this day. They who have lost their lives to stop the ideology of hate and murder from the north. May the Stars of Horakhty guide their path to the paradise. Hail!"

"HAIL!"

"Alright, boys!" Dancer called out. "The day and all its pleasures are on me. Bring out the ale and send out the women! And those with cards set up the tables and ready your Star Chips. It's time to Duel!"

With one final cheer, the soldiers of the Ellerian army stormed into their tents and brought out keg after keg of Emboldorian ale. Each flask was filled to the brim and chugged down in massive gulps. A band from one of the inns on the road to the Emerald Marches, the site of the day's battle, came forth in a covered wagon.

A troupe of circus dwarves rolled over the hills with a giant wooden pig for their comedic play about the tragedy of Lord Ester the King of the Cascade Falls. It was being pulled by two Griffor monsters.

"Well done, my friends!" Prince Talion said clinking his jeweled cup with the cups of his three best friends. "I could not have held back the Naralians this long without you."

"We may have had a slight hand in the wins against King Forrest," Dancer said swirling his mug. "But three men alone did not fight back the Naralian forces."

"Bah! It was not mere footsoldiers who destroyed the ballistae and catapults of the enemy forces. To say nothing of that squad of Cannon Soldier they brought out."

"That raises some concern," said Ser Kevin. "What in the world are Naralians doing sending Duel Monsters into battle? And a Machine-type monster at that."

"What does it matter?" laughed Ser Dancer. "We can beat them. There is no need to ponder what the Naralians are doing with their military. They were still no match for us."

Talion's sister arrived pushing aside the flaps of the party tent to come inside. Talion smiled while his two companions' eyes widened as they admired the raven-haired beauty that was the Princess of Elleria.

"Why is it then whenever the three of you are together anything is possible?" she asked, embracing Talion in a hug.

"Lady Evelyn!" cried Ser Kevin. He went down on one knee to show his respect for her.

"All hail the Princess!" shouted Ser Dancer. He and the other soldiers in the tent bowed.

"Sister!" Talion called out with joy. He hugged her so hard her spine cracked and she winced from the insignificant pain.

"Little brother!" Evelyn croaked after being released from his embrace.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?" Dancer asked. He took her hand and kissed it. "Not to say your presence isn't appreciated. This battlefield needed a touch of beauty."

"Always the charmer, Dancer," Evelyn said rolling her eyes. She tossed back her shadowy black hair.

"Did you see the action today, dear sister?" Talion asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course," Evelyn replied, accepting a goblet from Dancer. "I heard so many songs detailing Dancer's combat ferocity when on the field. I wanted to see if that was true."

"You shouldn't believe every verse in those songs, my lady," laughed Ser Kevin. "Those songs were written and sung by the arrogant bastard himself. He is the Knight of Wine and Song."

"I would have been the Knight of Wine, Women, and Song," said Dancer. "But Evelyn's father thought the name too long."

"We know that's not true," said Talion. "We all know it's because the women of the land cannot stand you."

"Ah, because the mere sight of me makes them wet. That's why they cannot bear to see me."

"Gracious!" Evelyn gasped, covering her mouth.

"Must you be so crude before the princess?" asked a young Eldori with spiky black hair. He went to the table to serve himself another cup of cold water. His skin was as pale as snow, and he wore dark blue robes trimmed with silver thread and adorned with plates of steel over his chest shins and arms.

"Lord Princeton!" said Evelyn.

"Just Chazz," the Eldori boy said.

"Another brave warrior!" boasted Talion. "He was one of the finest on the field. I wished to praise him in my victory speech earlier but, he refused."

"There was no need," Chazz said furiously. "I was just doing what I could to stay alive."

"And you did so quite well," said Evelyn. "You're an exceptional swordsman, Chazz."

"I'm not a swordsman. I'm a Duelist. If my family didn't have close ties to yours, I'd be sharpening my skills at the academy. Not to mention my brothers are too lazy to fight, which explains them losing those eggs they promised to guard for Pegasus, so naturally, father sent me to fight against the Fat King."

"Forgive us, Lord Princeton," said Evelyn, feeling rather offended. "Clearly you are in no mood to talk. We'll leave you be."

"Where are the Duels taking place, your Grace?" Chazz asked. "I'm in need of a match. The battlefield is so boring."

"They're taking place in the hills over the camp," said Talion. "I wish to play some games as well and try out my Gilford the Legend. It's been months since I've played him."

"Really?" said Chazz. "That's an excellent card. Why not try it out against me?"

"I think I shall," said Talion. "Come on, let us Duel."

"I shall come along," said Ser Kevin. "I have heard stories of Lord Princeton's Armed Dragons. I want to see them for myself."

Chazz smiled brashly at those words. "So, word has spread of my dragons eh? I assure you, Ser Knight; they will not disappoint."

Evelyn stopped them from moving with a raised hand. "Before we begin with the games, what exactly are these four golden eggs I keep hearing about?"

"They were supposedly some weapon to be used by High King Julius," said Chazz. "My dad says they were dragon eggs and that Julius planned to hatch them."

"Oh dear, the Dragonhearts already had Des Vosltgalph in their arsenal? I imagine more dragons would have been terrible."

"Yeah, but who the hell cares?" said Chazz. "Julius is dead and the rebellion is over. I believe we have a game to play, Prince Talion."

"Then we have a match," said Talion.

"Not yet you won't!" snapped King Helmsley stepping through the tarp of the party tent. He stared viciously at Evelyn. His daughter gave a timid gasp and shielded her blushing face by looking down at the grass at her feet. Any moment she would feel the humiliation of being yelled at before her friends. She just wanted to disappear.

"Your Grace," Evelyn squeaked. "We-we d-did not know you were c-c-coming."

"You!" he said spotting his rebellious daughter. "I should have known I would find you here."

"Father, please," pleaded Talion. "Her being here was my idea. She has more right than anyone here to be here and celebrate the reclaiming of Cyrstannia. She is the Princess of Elleria."

"A title she's lucky she still has," King Helmsley spoke coldly towards his daughter. "And if I'm not mistaken, this city would never have been conquered by the Fat King if it hadn't been for her. Defending Crystannia was your chance to prove yourself to me. Unsurprisingly, you failed. Evelyn. If I didn't need her so badly I would have tossed her into the streets to be eaten by the dogs a long time ago."

Evelyn let out another gasp, this time it was sorrowful. She walked out of the tent, sniffing and blinking her eyes to keep the tears from falling. They could hear her sobbing from outside.

"What is wrong with you?" Talion snarled going face to face with his father. "She needed more numbers to defend the city against the Naralians. You failed to give her reinforcements. Because of your hate for her, Crystannia fell and we lost 20,000 good men."

"Entrusting the city's protection to her was your idea, Talion. I should have followed my instincts and refused to let her take charge. I expected more from you, Talion," King Helmsley said, stroking his oiled black beard. "We could have lost our only chance at ending this war because of your foolishness."

"I'd best leave," said Chazz.

"Lord Princeton," said King Helmsley. "Well done. Your combat prowess stays true to your reputation. I believe much praise is in order for your service."

"Praise your daughter," Chazz said tucking his blue-plumed sterling silver helmet under his arm. "She hired those Shamrock mercenaries who charged down from the hills and turned the tide in our favor. This battle would have been lost if it hadn't been for her."

Chazz marched out of the tent pulling open the flaps to make his exit.

"See, father?"

"I care not," said Helmsley. "Fighting ill-trained legionnaires and hiring sellswords is nothing to boast about. If she really wants my affection she will do as she is told."

Talion stepped closer to his father and tilted his head in anger. "By marrying her off to some stranger? Huh? Is that how she must gain your favor?"

"That stranger will be the Lord of Termnnia,"

"What reason for her to marry Daveed?" Talion asked. "With the alliance that Master Yu-Gi-Oh has created, there will be no need for her to marry him. We'll have so many allies backing us that King Forrest will be a fool to continue attacking our country."

"An alliance? Pah! Alliances were made all throughout history. If you were smart you'd realize that history is always doomed to repeat itself. Alliances are made but are always broken. I am warning you now, son. Don't join this petty alliance of princes. To the shadows with the whole world. All that matters is the Alteria legacy."

"Sometimes I am ashamed to be your son!" Talion snapped. He was ready to make leave.

"Before you go storming off there is something I must ask you. And for your sake, and your sister's, you'd best not refuse."

* * *

After hearing what his father had to say, Talion dashed out of the party tent. He spotted Evelyn sitting alone on a bench lit up by a lamp post.

"Sister," he said soothingly. "You should not let what father said in there get to you."

"He doesn't like me," Evelyn said quietly. Her eyes red with weep. "All my life he has ridiculed me and swept me under the shadow of your glory. This marriage he is planning is just his way of getting what he wants. And what he wants is to be family connected to the High King and...and me out of his life."

"We will not need to marry you off," Talion said, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I will see to it. Master Yu-Gi-Oh, who loves you like you were his own daughter, will see that this ridiculous plan does not come to fruition.

"Hey!" Chazz called out. "Are we going to Duel or what!"

"Come, sister," Talion said, taking Evelyn's hand. "Let us cheer you up with a Duel.

He followed Chazz to the hills outside the city walls (What was left of them).

They got into their positions and activated their Duel Disks, morphing them from jewels. Talion's signet ring was what he used to morph his Duel Disk and Chazz used his family ring as well.

"Duel!" They both shouted. And they were off.

"I'll start first!" shouted Chazz, furiously and dramatically drawing his card. "I place a card face down and summon Chthonian Soldier!"

"Then I shall begin my turn!" Talion said, drawing his first card totaling his hand to six cards. "I will play the spell: Polymerization! To fuse M-Warrior number one and two in order to create Karbonala Warrior!"

A tall purple knight emerged from a portal above Talion and jumped down to the field. He grunted, swinging his sword for intimidation and then stopped to show his stats. **1500 ATK and 1200 DEF.**

"He's stronger than Chazz's monster!" exclaimed Evelyn.

"Don't get so excited, Princess!" declared Chazz. "I activate the trap card: Chthonian Polymer."

The trap allowed Chazz to take control of a summoned fusion monster for the price of one of his own. His Chthonian Soldiers was engulfed in flames which then turned into hands, grabbing Talion's Karbonala Warrior.

"We're just getting started!" sneered Chazz. "I've got you on the ropes and I don't even have my armed dragons on the field!"

The match went back and forth for the first few rounds of the match. But later, the bigger monsters started coming out. Chazz had his Armed Dragon LV 5 out in the field. Talion summoned a Warrior Dai Grepher to complete his wall of warriors on his field.

"I will overlay my three monsters to Xyz Summon: Number Ten: Illuminknight!"

"What did he just do?" Evelyn cried out in shock.

She watched as Warrior Dai Grepher, Warrior of the Labyrinth, and Marauding Captain turned into orbs of light which began to orbit a silhouette of a large knight in reflective silver armor. His massive blue steed also adorned with plates of mirror-like steel plates.

"Looks like your brother has learned the art of Xyz Summoning," said Dancer. "That Illuminknight must be one of the rare Number Cards I heard so much about."

"Magnificent!" breathed Evelyn. "What a marvelous creature."

"Impressed Chazz?" boasted Talion.

"So, I see that you learned how to Xyz Summon. I haven't seen that until now, so color me impressed."

"You'll be more impressed when you see what I've got in store for you," boasted Talion.

For a good while, Talion had fun tormenting Chazz with his new monster. He even managed to destroy his Armed Dragon LV 5, but Chazz being the expert in Duel Monsters that he was, could bring it back to the field again with a confusing combo of spells and monster abilities. Then he leveled up the beast to Armed Dragon LV 7 which made short work of Talion's Illuminknight. But Talion, working hard and keeping his cool was able to summon his mightiest warrior a few turns later. He summoned his own rendition of Gilford the Legend. His monster was wearing plates of gold armor. His hair was white as snow and his cape flowing and glittering like a river in the sunset.

Both Duelists had their best monsters out in the field and they were locked in intense combat. Each player countering each other's moves, destroying their monsters and then bringing them back. But unfortunately for Talion, he was not at the same level as Chazz.

He wiped sweat from his brow, clearly perspiring from excitement. "You played a good game, Your Grace, but now I'm going to finish you off. Armed Dragon Level Seven! Destroy his Gilford the Legend with Photon Disks!"

The dragon roared in compliance and took off into the air. His massive wings creating violent gusts. Evelyn gasped trying to hold down her skirt.

"Oh dear!" she cried. "What an unfriendly wind that beast is making!"

Ser Dancer and even Ser Kevin couldn't help but scan the corner of their eyes to catch a peek at Evelyn's exposed knickers.

Armed Dragon Level Seven then fired glowing blue disks from its chest at Talion's Gilford, destroying it and reducing Talion's Life Points to 0.

"That's Game!" announced Chazz.

"Your Armed Dragons did not fail to disappoint," said Talion. "Well-played game my friend."

"It was an honor Your Grace," Chazz bowed. "I'll see you in a few months at the academy then."

"I hope you'll consider a rematch," Talion said.

Chazz smirked. "With the way you Dueled today, I look forward to it." And with that, he went down the hill back to camp.

"You played a good game, little brother," said Evelyn.

"Thank you, sister," Talion said morphing his Duel Disk back into a ring. "Say, why don't you come to me to the pass? I have something I must tell you."

They traveled down a dirt path to a lonely, but beautiful valley.

Prince Talion took a white flower from a knapsack he carried in his hands. He was facing a burned down stable once belonging to a farmer who lived in these lands many years ago.

"The Stable of Anen Harda," said Talion, spinning the flower from its stem in between his thumb and index finger.

"This is what you wanted to see?" Ser Dancer asked unimpressed. "A dirty old stable?"

"The wine, weed, and women have clouded your mind, Dancer," chuckled Talion. "If you studied actual history instead of your bloated stories, you'd realize that this is the place where Lady Luthia gave birth to our savior, The Eradicator of Anubis."

Ser Kevin gasped and knelt in respect.

"Prince Daveed was born here?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Talion said in almost a whisper. "This is where Luthia came to flee from the witch-hunters sent by the Fat King."

"The coward!" spat Evelyn. "Only King Forrest would be so callous as to send those religious mercenaries after a Celtra."

"The poor woman," Ser Kevin said sympathetically. "Pregnant and in pain and cold. These mountains reach freezing temperatures in the autumn."

"And it was raining," Talion added. "But she cared for her unborn baby so much she would suffer anything to see him safe. But despite escaping the clutches of the King of the North, the poor woman could not escape death, for it soon came in the form of the dark lord."

"But she was avenged by the child she swore to protect," said Evelyn. "Because of her love for her son, she not only saved him but all of us. Oh, my Lady Luthia. Bless you."

"Thank you, Lady Luthia. Rest in Paradise." Talion kissed the flower before tossing it into the stable where it fluttered gently into a pile of other white flowers.

"Silver Mountain Bells," said Talion. "Those were Luthia's favorite flowers. Those who honor her migrate here to pray for her soul and offer her these flowers as a thank for the gift she gave us."

"I see," said Dancer. "Excuse me for my outburst. I meant no disrespect."

"You didn't know," Evelyn said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the irony," said Dancer. "I should have known. He's a bard for the sake of the Goddesses."

"You said there was something you needed to tell us?" Evelyn said.

"Yes. As you can see, this is more than just a piece of land my father holds, and that I must protect," said Talion. "This is where the answer to our troubles emerged. This is a special place. If I must keep fighting Forrest forever just to protect it, then so be it. But it seems I must do just that."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Evelyn.

"I received word from father that I must travel farther and attack Forrest's territory."

"You cannot obey that order!" stammered Ser Kevin. "You're already putting up a valiant effort defending the Emerald Marches from Naralia. So what use will the lands further north be?"

"He wants us to teach Forrest a lesson. One he so rightfully deserves. He takes our lands so now we must take his. I must obey, Kevin. These are not only orders from the king, but of my father, and I must obey him."

"But, Talion!"

"Oh, sister," Talion said placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to hear this news from me."

"And when do you begin your conquest of the north?" asked Dancer.

"On the morrow."

"So soon!" gasped Evelyn.

"Yes. But worry not, dear sister. For in the midst of this grim news I bear a good one. Master Yu-Gi-Oh has chosen me to be part of an alliance of princes to join High King Daveed in the royal Termnnian Table."

"That's wonderful!" said Evelyn.

"Yes, and think, dear sister. If I join Prince Daveed in the alliance, then…"

"There will be no need for mother and father to go through with their ridiculous plan," Evelyn answered with glee.

"What plan?" asked Ser Kevin.

"Have you not heard?" laughed Dancer. "With Daveed, or Yuri as I heard they call him, coming back so soon; princesses and other daughters of nobility are primping themselves in hopes to be his bride. Thousands of the most beautiful girls in Termnnia will be after him when he returns. I envy him."

"Whatever for?" Ser Kevin asked.

"The girl who marries the future High King will bring her family to power," said Talion.

"Oh, bollocks on all of them!" said Ser Kevin. "It's the War of the Infant all over again."

"Now it's the Princess Wars," laughed Dancer. "I've heard that girls from four or five Houses in each kingdom are at war, charging into battle with mercenary armies, each trying to wipe the other out so they get to Prince Yuri first."

"And it seems mother and father have asked my dear sister to undergo this quest," said Talion. "But with Master Yugi naming me a Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table, there will be no need."

"What of the battle into the north?" asked Evelyn. "What if you don't come back?"

"I will, my dear sister. Have no fear, okay. And I swear to you that I will do everything I can to come back for your twenty-first."

"You had better," said Dancer. "Princess Evelyn's former betrothed is going to be there in the games honoring her birthday. I look forward to teaching that Dino-dummy a lesson or two."

* * *

Night fell over the camp. Frogs croaked in the Azure Fork and the cicadas hissed in the trees, singing their evening song.

"You shouldn't have to go," Ser Kevin moaned as he lay naked on top of Prince Talion in his tent. A lone candle on the night table provided their only light.

Talion waited for Ser Kevin to stop kissing him before he spoke.

"I must do this," said Talion. "For Goddesses and Country. It is my sworn duty."

"Then I go with you," Ser Kevin said, grinding his manhood on Talion's.

"No. You must stay with her." Talion ran his hand down Ser Kevin's ribs. "Guard her against anything that will do her harm," he commanded. "My father included. Do this...for me."

"My love, You are a fool marching to Naralian territory like this. If you think you can impress me with a glorious battle then you are mistaken."

"I do this for her," Talion said. "I love her, you know. My sister. I love her so much. Even more, than I love you."

"And she loves you no matter what," said Ser Kevin. "She knows about you and I and has accepted it."

"She is my darling sister," Prince Talion beamed. "I raised her that way, despite she is the oldest. Odd isn't it? That the older sibling sees the younger one as their role model."

"Will you stop running your mouth and just make love to me!" Ser Kevin growled through his teeth, eyes burning with unsatisfied lust. He squeezed Talion's sides to show he was serious.

"All right," Talion whispered and he raised his head up to kiss his lover. "When I come back," he said. "I promise I will marry you."

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with, Your Grace," said Ser Kevin. "May the Goddess of Victory bless your campaign."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Headphones blasting jazz into his ears, Yuri lay on a park bench while watching the stars twinkling in the inky blackness above. He was alone in the central park of the main island's city. Manmade hills, forests, and even a pond for a mile. His eyes suddenly drifted toward Phobos Tower. Try as he might, Yuri could not avert his gaze from the marvel of architecture. He found it hard to fathom that he would soon inherit the building and countless billions from his father as President of the company. A responsibility he did not want, much like that Prince Daveed character from his dreams who refused that cartoon character with the strange hairdo. He would rather a crown right about now, but he perished the thought. Be it a crown or that tall building, the whole world would be watching him, waiting for him to screw up his new and underserved post.

He could not refuse his father's business, for there was nothing Mr. Montgomery wanted more than to see his children take over the family business.

"Why me?" Yuri wondered to himself, and he removed his headphones, resting them around his neck. His ears rang after being freed from listening to Kenny G's horn. They were soothed by a gentle ocean breeze and crickets chirping in the grass.

"Hey you," said a familiar voice from the darkness. Yuri lifted his head, looking around for the voice's owner. He knew who it was the moment he heard her. Crystal came out from a dark path and stepped into the light of an arched street lamp. She smiled and waved at her best friend. She was clad in a white summer dress and a leather jacket to keep her warm from the chilly ocean air. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same question," Yuri said, sitting up. "Anyways, I always come out here to think. It's a good way to rest my brain after I'm done with homework. Math especially."

"Oh yeah?" Crystal asked, walking towards him. "What kind?"

"Trig," Yuri answered.

"Oh, ow," said Crystal. "My brain hurts just hearing the name."

She sat down next to Yuri. Her sweet perfume filled the air. She brushed some hair over her ear with her fingertips. The diamonds on her dragon-shaped ring twinkled in the light of the full moon. "I kind of wish I was that smart."

"You can do it if you try," said Yuri.

"No," Crystal said shaking her head. "Brett paid the academy to get me into easier classes. I'm stuck in basic algebra, yet I thirst for something higher."

"Why would Brett do something like that?"

"Two things," said Crystal. "A) He wants me to pass with high marks, so he gets me in ridiculously easy classes. B) He has no problem taking high-grade math classes, so he's not stupid. He's just doing his best to make sure that I am the one who's stupid."

"What the fuck, Crystal?" groaned Yuri. "He's making you look inferior to make himself seem smart."

Crystal nodded her head sadly. "That's the way of it. But at the same time, he needs me to pass at the top so as to make me seem like I have a pulse."

"So he needs you to look smart, but not too smart?" said Yuri. "Oh yeah, sure, because that makes total sense. He can take all the math classes he wants, but with plots as dumb as that, he looks stupid either way."

Crystal laughed. "Yeah, I never thought of it that way. It really is a stupid plan, isn't it? Thanks, Yuri. That's why I love being with you."

"Huh?"

"It's not just because you're my best friend. It's because you treat me like a person, and not some party favor. And that's what I've felt like these past few months as I've gone to Brett's parties. I feel dead when I'm with them. Like I don't matter. Like I don't exist. They kiss me and compliment my beauty. But when they're all done, they toss me away like garbage. I feel so lonely."

"Bullshit," said Yuri. "You go to special events, you're a pop singer surrounded by millions and millions of fans, and you go to some of the most exclusive clubs in the world. You can't tell me you feel lonely. You meet so many people."

"Those people aren't my friends," said Crystal. "Sure I talk to them, and I have a great time, but once I leave I never see them again. I go back home into my prison at Brett's mansion. All I have to comfort me..." She reached into her pocket and took out her deck. "Is them." She looked at her Tyrant Dragon at the bottom of the deck.

"Is that why you treat your dragons as friends?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Crystal said, rubbing her finger over the rising image of the dragon's ultimate rare foil. "Whenever I summon them, I feel free. I feel like I'm surrounded by family than monsters. After everything, we've been through together fighting in those big tournaments. Insanity? Maybe. But live a day in my shoes and you can't tell me you won't feel the same way. It's such a damn shame I only get to see you every once in a while. Every time I go out for a walk, I always pray for a chance to see you or Ren. And just my luck, here you are."

"Well, glad I could be of some help," said Yuri. He looked back at Phobos Corp tower. He sighed heavily.

"It must be so overwhelming isn't it?"Crystal said, also looking at the tower. She giggled. "How cute. Yuri the Flower the big and powerful President of Phobos Corp."

"Flower?" said Yuri. He stood up furiously. "Goddamnit, Crystal! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Huh? But everyone calls you that," Crystal said in shock from his outburst. "I thought you..."

"Yeah, well, I don't!" Yuri shouted. He adjusted the strap of his backpack and stepped forward, abandoning her on the bench.

"Where are you going?"Crystal asked.

Yuri stopped. The both of them went silent. The cricket's chirping eased the tension.

"It's a cute name," Crystal said at once.

"It symbolizes my weakness," said Yuri. "Yeah, I'm nice to look at, and I can be sweet and kind. But handle me wrong and I break apart. It's not just some cute nickname. It's a curse. Nevertheless, it speaks the truth. I am weak. You know this. I failed to protect you when you needed me."

"I-I'm sorry, Yuri. I had no idea you felt so strongly about it. I'm sorry."

Yuri stood silently. The hum of cars in the distance could be heard. "Yeah, me too. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Please don't," said Crystal. "I get that from Brett. The last thing I need is that attitude coming from you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," said Yuri.

"You sure have a knack of hanging out with bad boys, Crystal!" sneered Randall Lawson, coming out of the darkness.

"What do you want?" Yuri asked.

"I want a rematch, Yuri!" Randall shouted. "Do you have any idea what that loss did to me, Yuri?"

"Does it look like I care?" said Yuri. "And you're out of luck. I didn't bring my deck."

Crystal smiled and stood up. "But I did," she said. "You could always face me."

Randall sneered. "As much as I want to face the Queen of Dragons, I'm afraid it wasn't you who beat me, Crystal."

Crystal shrugged. "No, but it was my idea for you to face Yuri in the first place. This whole thing started because you challenged me first. Besides, for all we know, Yuri beat you through sheer dumb luck. He could still be an amateur. We have yet to see if he has skills, no offense Yuri."

"None taken," said Yuri. "I admit I still have to let my skills bloom."

"My little flower," Crystal said, beaming at him.

"Stop that," Yuri said grinding his teeth.

Crystal puckered her lips, gesturing a kiss, and turned back at Lawson. "So, anyways. Beating Yuri will prove nothing. However, you'll gain more respect if you beat me."

Randall rubbed his hands together. "You know what, you're right. But I want more than a reputation boost from this Duel, Crystal."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, I give you my panties if you win, right?"

"What!?" Yuri shouted in disgust.

"He does that all the time," said Crystal, shaking her head.

Yuri looked at Randall. "You're a fucking sicko, dude!"

Randall laughed. "Well, no, Crystal. I don't desire your unmentionables tonight. I'm after a much bigger prize. Your Dueling Deck."

"So you want my dragons?" Crystal asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes," said Randall. "Everyone knows you have the rarest most powerful dragons in the game inside that deck. And once I beat you, they're going to be mine. Unless, you want to serve yourself as a replacement, as my girlfriend."

"My deck will suffice, not that you'll win it, anyway. You're on, Randall."

The three of them walked to the Duel Dome which was not too far away from the park. Yuri slid off his backpack and sat on the front row seat of the stadium overlooking the arena.

"You ready for this, Crystal? Say goodbye to your dragons. After tonight, it will be the last you'll ever see of them."

"Just go," said Crystal.

Randall bowed. "Ladies first, I insist."

"If you say so," said Crystal. "I'll start things off easy for you." She drew her first card.

 _Flick!_ The card went as it slid off the deck in her fingertips. "Infernal Dragon in attack mode!" (ATK/2000 DEF/0 LV 4). "That ends my turn."

Yuri looked towards Randall, wondering what he was planning in his hand. The Infernal Dragon snarled and whipped its trident-shaped tail back and forth, eager to do battle. Randall didn't look nervous at all.

"My turn!" said Randall. "I play the Ritual known as Synthesis Spell, and discard this card from my hand to summon Lycanthrope in attack mode!" (ATK/2400 DEF/1800 LV 6).

Crystal grimaced and leaned back as she cringed, feeling stupid for leaving her dragon out in the open with no protection. She underestimated Lawson. Her opponent commanded his new monster to charge and slash Infernal Dragon to shreds. Infernal Dragon bellowed in defeat and shattered.

 **Crystal-1600**

 **Randall-2000**

"What?" said Randall. "You thought your dragons could intimidate me? You're even more stupid than you look, babe. Care to prove me wrong. I end my turn by playing this card face-down. Make your move!"

"Not bad," said Crystal. "Not bad. I guess it's time I stopped playing around. I summon Krystal Dragon!" (ATK/2500 DEF/1000 LV 6). "Attack and destroy his Lycanthrope!"

"I don't think so, Crystal! Randall flipped over his face-down card.

"A Trap Card!" gasped Crystal.

"That's right," said Randall. "Reinforcements, which will boost my Lycanthrope's attack by 500 points, making him stronger than your dragon. Lycanthrope! Counterattack!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Lycanthrope cut Krystal Dragon to pieces with his claws of adamantium steel.

 **Crystal-1500**

 **Randall-2000**

"Look at that," Randall laughed. "Down for the count already. These new monsters are making it a cinch to beat your dragons, Crystal."

"You won't be so lucky next time, Lawson, I can promise you that!"

"Don't get cocky on me, Crystal," said Randall. "You're already dumb enough as it is."

"Shut the hell up, Randall!" shouted Yuri.

"But she is," said Randall. "Crystal is nothing short of worthless. If it wasn't for Brett, you'd be nothing Crystal. You know that."

Crystal narrowed her eyes. Her heart beat with fury. The cards in her hands quaked in her grip.

"Yeah, that's right. The only reason you have those dragons in your deck is because of Brett. Your singing career wouldn't be what it is if it wasn't for Brett. Brett had to do everything for you because of your stupidity! You can't do anything right! You're useless, Crystal! You always were. You had to climb the back of people greater than yourself to get where you are. All you had to do was wave your golden hair and wag your apple ass like a little dog begging for a scrap of food from the feast on the table, and you'd always get what you want. Ha! A little dog. That's what you are, Crystal. A bitch!"

Yuri was ready for a fight. "Why you..."

"Sit down, Yuri!" said Crystal. "Don't listen to him. I can take him on. Don't worry."

"No you won't!" said Randall. "I draw. Yes! Garma Sword Oath! Now I sacrifice these two worthless monsters to bring forth my Garma Sword! And next, I will equip my Lycanthrope with Ritual Weapon, boosting his attack to 3900! Now there's nothing in your deck that can stand up to me! Your dragons are as good as mine!"

"Humph," said Crystal. "I drew Graceful Charity. Which lets me draw three cards and discard two. My Lightpulsar Dragon and Darkflare Dragon."

Yuri gasped. "A light and dark monster. She's going to use it. She's really going to use it!"

Crystal held out her card. She brought it to her lips. "Fly!" She whispered and kissed it twice before she slapped it on the field. "I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

"What!?" cried Lawson.

Flames erupted on the field, and from them emerged a colossal-sized dragon that towered over both players. Its turquoise-colored scales sparkled in the flames, and it wore armor of platinum. A long jet of fiery-orange hair protruded from the back of its head.

"That can't be!" cried Randall. "Only three of those cards have ever been printed! You-you can't have one of them! You just can't!"

"I do," said Crystal. "The only one in the western hemisphere, and it's all mine. Of course, I have someone very special to thank for it." She looked at Yuri who nodded.

"Yuri!" shouted Randall. "Yuri gave you that card!? No! No! That's impossible!"

"Overdramatic much?" laughed Crystal. "He's Yuri Montogomery! The son of Phobos Corp's CEO. He can get any card he wants. And it just so happens that this card was stored in the vaults. Thanks to Yuri, he convinced Mr. Montgomery to give it to me as a sweet sixteen present."

"NO!" cried Randall. "But...but...what good will it do you? My Lycanthrope is far stronger than he is."

"So what?" sneered Crystal. "Once I activate my dragon's effect, your points will be meaningless. By paying 1000 of my Life Points, Chaos Emperor Dragon destroys all cards in our hands and on the field. What's more, you take 300 points of damage for every card sent to to the Graveyard."

"Oh no!" shouted Lawson. "There must be something I can do!"

But there was nothing he could do. Randall could only watch in horror as Chaos Emperor Dragon bathed the field in flames. It destroyed itself in the process, for its effect destroyed even the dragon itself. The flames sped for him and burned all his Life Points away in a single blow.

After that night, Randall swore he would never speak badly about Crystal ever again, for the dragon would haunt his nightmares forever.

* * *

 **Mai**

* * *

"I'm finally home," Mai thought as she looked out the window of her apartment suite on the twentieth floor. The Kaiba Tri-Towers, home only to the most elite Duelists in Termnnia (Mai is currently ranked within the top 100 players in the continent), and it was smack-dab in the center of Domino City the capital of Eredas, a country that was one gigantic city. It almost unreal to hold a mug of hot coffee in her hands. To stand in her suite surrounded by technology and modern luxuries not found out West where Termnnians kept a more traditional way of life. The warm glow of the morning sun beaming through the window pane was like being blasted by rays from heaven. Planes flew overhead, a sound she had not heard since returning back to Domino. Cars beeping in the streets below and the sound of a DJ on the morning radio.

"Rise and shine Domino City!" shouted the DJ from the radio in Mai's counter on the kitchen. "This is Da Silva Fang _Awoooo!_ It is a warm 75 degrees today. No clouds in the sky as far as I can see, but I can promise a shower or thunderstorm tonight. Those of you out in the coasts, be sure to bring a hat and a lot of sun screen. You won't believe how many burnt people I saw the other day. Ouch! Well let's get your morning going with one of my favorite tracks. Y'all remember the Duelist Kingdom Tournament way back when? ("Don't remind me," Mai grumbled) Well, this song was written by a gentlemen who was touched in the final match of the games. The legendary King of Games, Yugi Muto against his best friend Joey Wheeler. He was so moved by the Duel that he wrote a song in honor of that great match against brothers fighting for the ones they loved. Here's _No Matter What_ by Mike Pasternak."

The song caused Serenity to stir in her bed. Téa was also woken by the song while asleep in the black leather couch. Her hair was a ragged mess, reminding Serenity of the Kuriboh monster Yugi always summoned. Téa groaned when she saw Mai standing before the window half-dressed. She was clad in a white tank top and black panties. She blew on her coffee and took a long sip.

She smiled and took a whiff of the hot beverage in her black ceramic mug. "Oh yes, how long have I desired a good Cup O' Joe."

"And how I long for you to get a pair of pants," Téa whined.

Mai looked back at her with a perplexed look. "This again?" she asked.

"When I said I desired to see the crack of dawn again, this what not what I had in mind!" Téa snapped.

"It's my apartment hun. Don't like how I go about it, then you can sleep downstairs with Joey and the guys."

"You suck!" Téa said, slamming her face into her pillow.

Mai turned her head to look at Serenity who was crawling out of her sheets. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at Mai.

"Morning, sleepy head," said Mai. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes, thank you," Serenity said dreamily. Mai smirked making Serenity blush. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Mai. "You look very pretty when you wake up. So, did you give our little hero his 'gift'?"

"I did," Serenity said with a nod. "I sure hope no one finds out."

Téa stood up and wrapped her arms around her legs before resting her chin on her knees. "Someone is going to find out sooner or later. Black Tyranno is not a common card."

"Who's going to know?" Mai asked. "It's not like the people of Earth know a thing about our politics. They're plain folk. They don't believe in magic."

"I meant someone like Yugi," said Serenity. "He should know by now that if anyone deserves the card, it's Yuri."

"Yuri?" Mai asked.

"It's what the prince is called on Earth," said Serenity. "That card belonged to his father. It was supposed to go to him anyway."

"That's not for us to decide," said Téa, who was against the notion of giving Yuri the Black Tyranno card. "That card is the treasure of House Delgado. Yuri's father may have been Gabriele the Black, the heir to the Fossil Throne, but he is a Wollcroft, pretty much a member of House Plantegrast. And you guys do know that the Delgados has denounced Yuri, right?"

"They did once," said Mai. "But once he became chosen to be king, O' how they wanted him back. Fools that they are. Now they've lost their only true blood heir and their sacred card. And I'm sorry about how you feel with this, Téa, but I would rather see Black Tyranno in the hands of Gabe's son. Not that spoiled brat, Prince Hector. And you can change a name all you want, but it's not going to change the blood that flows through your veins. Yuri is, and always will be, a Delgado, after his father."

"I know," said Téa. "I know."

"So what are we going to do about breakfast?" Serenity asked.

Mai beamed at her. "Always thinking with your stomach, huh, baby? All right, a stack of flapjacks it is."

"Yay!" Serenity cheered, immediately rushing out of bed to wash and dress.

Later that morning, Mai and Téa watched in horror as Serenity noisily ate her breakfast at their table by the canal outside the tri-towers. It was so unlike her to eat in such a way. She was usually a lady who showed table manners when dining with the kings and queens of the West. Only now as she chomped away at her meal did they see the mannerisms she displayed were not from the heart. Deep down, she hated acting like such a proper lady. Now that she was free of the high-class etiquette of the Western nobility, she could eat at last at her own pace.

"She sure has a healthy appetite," said Téa.

"That she does," said Mai. "Damn, baby, what have you got in that gut? A black hole?"

Serenity swallowed and gave a smile that was disrupted by a petit burp. She gasped and hunched to hide her blushing cheeks behind her shoulders. "Hee, hee. Sorry. It's been forever since we've been back to Domino."

"Oh, Serenity Wheeler, what are going to do with you?" said Mai.

"Don't look now," said Serenity, "but I think you've got yourself a challenger coming your way."

Mai turned in her seat to see the next 'fool' to demand a Duel with her. An Eldori with bright orange hair and bright green eyes wearing a torn vest over a white top and ripped camo trousers.

"Why not?" said Mai. "I could use a Duel."

"You Mai Valentine?" asked the challenger.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mai asked.

"The name is Mick. Let's have a match! Unless you're afraid to lose?"

Mai scoffed, and activated her Duel Disk. "Lose against you? What kind of fantasy do you live in, hun? I'm not afraid of anyone. I accept your challenge!"

 **LP 4000**

"Duel!" they shouted.

"Ladies first!" said Mai. "I summon Harpie Harpist in Attack Mode! ( **ATK/1700 DEF/600 LV 4** ) Next, I play Ties of the Brethren, by paying 2000 of my Life Points, I can summon Harpie Girl ( **ATK/500 DEF/500 LV 2** ) and Harpie Channeler ( **ATK/1400 DEF/1300 LV 4** ). Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Mick. "Draw. I play Polymerization and fuse together my Rhainmundos the Red Sword and Fairyarou to create the Vermillion Sparrow!"

After a dazzling display of flames, a man with spiked hair colored in a brilliant shade of Vermillion had his appearance. He wore elegant robes of teal blue, goldenrod, and vermillion. Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn. Hope you're preparing some nice defenses Miss Delight of Termnnia. Because that cute little Harpie Girl is first on the menu. How do you like her? Medium or well-done?"

Harpie Girl whimpered and hid behind Harpie Harpist.

"Don't worry, hun," said Mai. "He's not going to hurt you. My turn. Draw! I discard Harpie Queen from my hand to add a Field Spell known as Harpie's Hunting Ground. And I will play it right now. Welcome to my world, hun. A world of hurt, because all Winged-Beasts gain a 200 attack point bonus. Next, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Mai smiled and began to examine her options. It was over for her opponent. "Oh, I am so good! For my next play, I will activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted and return my Harpie Queen to my field."

A vortex of white feathers appeared before Mai and from it flew out a beautiful harpie with long bluish-green hair and a revealing outfit that caused many pedestrians to stop and gawk at her. Mothers shielded the eyes of their young ones and walked away, hoping to get away from the Duel.

Mai dramatically held out her palm. She was not done yet. "And now my Field Spell Activates! When a Harpie Lady is summoned, I can target a Spell or Trap and destroy it. So say goodbye to your face-down card. Now, I play Elegant Egotist and from my hand special summon Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Now Mick was getting worried. Mai's Harpies were swarming the field without stopping. With the summoning of the Harpie Lady Sisters, his second face-down card was shattered. Mirror Force. Now he was doomed. But Mai still wasn't done yet. She hated challengers who thought they were going to get an easy win off of her just because she was a girl. Many of these fools often stereotyped female Duelists, thinking that they ran cute little fairies and furry animals. Mai loved punishing them for those chauvinistic thoughts by pummeling them severely. She had taught Serenity how to humiliate her opponents as well. You could imagine the terror on their faces when the cute fairies and puffballs they imagined she would be summoning, turned out to be a fierce Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Speaking of dragons. Mai tribute summoned one. Offering her Harpie Harpist and Harpie Channeler for Harpie's Pet Dragon. The beast towered six meters above the plaza and had a forty-foot wingspan. Her had fleshy-pink scales and winged membranes coming out from the back of her arms. A golden chain and collar were fastened around her long neck. Harpie Queen grabbed a hold of it and flew on her pet dragon's back.

 **Harpie's Pet Dragon**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/2500**

 **LV 7**

She gained 300 attack points for every Harpie Lady on the field, raising her attack to 2600. Mai ordered the final attack. First, Harpie's Pet Dragon heaved white-hot flames from her mouth and burned Vermillion Sparrow to a crisp. (LP 3300). Next, Harpie Lady Sisters had a go at his Life Points. They formed together to create a spell of multi-colored light in the shape of an X (LP 2150). Then, Harpie Queen gracefully flew into the sky, high above the towers of the city. She dove down and was encased in flames of blue before smacking into Mick (LP 50).

"Want to teach him a lesson, baby?" Mai asked the Harpie Girl.

Harpie Girl let out a loud screech and brandished her claws. She flew towards Mick and slashed him repeatedly across the chest ending the Duel. Poor Mick fell backward and fainted from the attack. He liked to play tough, but his body, nor his feeble mind, could handle being in a Duel with Phantoms. The Harpies and their Pet Dragon disappeared.

A clap came out of the nowhere. Mai, Téa, and Serenity searched around until a familiar voice shouted: "Over here!" It was Joey, and to their shock, there was Yami Yugi. He was no doubt gracious of the victory Mai had, but still, his face showed that he was most displeased with something.

"Yugi?" said Mai. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"He just arrived," said Joey. "But he aint gonna be here fer long."

"No, I am not," said Yami. "I have come to give Prince Michael my blessing into the Alliance I have started when Prince Daveed comes home."

"Oh, I love Prince Michael," said Mai. "Will we get to meet him?"

"No, now listen to me clearly. The treasured card of House Delgado, the Black Tyranno, has gone missing. And now, my informant on Earth has told me that Daveed has summoned one just recently."

"What!?" cried Téa. "He played it already?"

"So you do know something," said Yami.

"We gave him the card, yes," said Mai.

Yami crossed his arms sternly and eyed the girls one at a time. "And may I ask why?"

"Come on, Spirit!" said Téa. "You found the card on your doorstep. It clearly fled from House Delgado to be with a worthy master. Not that Prince Hector jerk."

"The politics of house Delgado do not concern you!" yelled Yami. "If they wish for the card to be given to Hector, there is not we can do about it. Black Tyranno is an Oath Monster, a treasured beast of one's House. He is to be given to an owner from the House of Delgado whether he likes it or not."

Mai, too, crossed her arms. "Well, Yugi, Black Tyranno has been given to a worthy owner from the House Delgado. Yuri is Gabriele's son, remember. Yuri may be Wollcroft, but damn it, he has his father's blood flowing through those veins. Delgado blood! Black Tyranno wanted a new master and we helped him! Period!"

"Hey, she's got a point, Yuge," said Joey. "If anything, Mai and the girls, as reckless as dey are, have done da House a favor. Let 'em slide, man."

"So be it," said Yami. "But if I learn you give any more Termnnian cards to Yuri while he's on Earth, there will be consequences, am I understood."

"Yes," said Téa

"Yes, sir," said Serenity.

"Yeah, whatever," said Mai.

"Very well," said Yami. "I will now make way for Elleria and give my blessing to Prince Talion. Though that's going to be tough, seeing as how he's in the middle of a war right now."

"Be careful Yuge," said Joey. "He's fightin' in the Emerald Marches. That's really close to Naralian turf. The Church of Yeyu is up there. They're lookin' for ya, remember?"

Serenity agreed. "Yeah, Yugi, Shouldn't you be going with some protection or something?"

"Prince Talion is a capable fighter. I just received word from Princess Evelyn that he won a victory against the Naralian army and the Church's Military. If anyone will keep me safe from their clutches, it's going to be him. Farewell, everyone. I will see you in the coming months when the Summoner I sent for has arrived. Until then, stay out of trouble."

Serenity waited for Yugi, her brother, and the others to be fully gone from their view before she spoke. "Guys, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh, sounds serious," said Mai.

Serenity inhaled deeply and paused to gather her thoughts. "I've heard that Yuri's making quite a name for himself out there. He's been put on the hit list of some really tough opponents ever since we gave him that Black Tyranno card."

"Sounds to me like he could use the competition," said Téa. "I think it will make good practice."

"That's the thing, Téa, Yuri won't be getting practice if he winds up getting beat all the time. I saw his deck when I sneaked into his room the night I gave him the card. It was pathetic. Not even a starter deck is that weak. At least it gives you some edge when you play."

Téa was confused. "Uh, isn't Mr. Montgomery one of the wealthiest men in that dimension? Why can't he buy Yuri cards? He practically owns the game in that world. That doesn't make sense for Yuri to be running a weak deck."

"Mr. Montgomey is a very stern man, Téa," said Serenity. "My contact in that world tells me that Mr. Montgomery won't buy Yuri cards because it gives him an unfair advantage. If Yuri is to get his own cards he needs his own money."

Mai placed her hand on her hip. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. I thought we found Yuri a job last summer. Why can't he buy cards with that."

"The Montgomery's are smart with money." Serenity sighed, and she placed both hands on her hips in agitation. "They raised Yuri well with that knowledge. And since he feels he lacks the skills to play Duel Monsters competitively, buying cards is the last thing on his mind right now. He's using the money from his job to buy a car; a really nice one so he can impress this girl he really likes."

"Ah," Mai said, raising her eyebrows up and down. "Our little prince is in love. And who's the lucky girl?"

"That won't matter," said Téa. "Once Yuri comes home, he can kiss any of his Earthly relationships goodbye. Go on, Serenity. This sounds serious. If Yuri doesn't prove himself as a Duelist his homecoming could be delayed. And we can't afford to have that happen. I want him to come home now."

"Of course, we all do," said Mai. "But, I'm not exactly rolling in gold right now. And paying for my condo is keeping my hands full. What do you have in mind to help Yuri with his finances?"

Serenity's mouth formed into a sinister grin.

"Uh-oh, I know that look," said Téa. "Looks like you and I are going on an adventure, Mai."

"What is it, hun?" Mai asked.

Serenity leaned her body to the right, hands still on her hips. "Well, there's been reports of a lesser dragon in the forests near the mountains. He was last seen by the Eredian Rangers carrying a chest with some gold chains hanging from it. They claim he stole it from a caravan he attacked. Something tells me this dragon is looking for a mate."

"How so?" said Téa.

"Female dragons, babe," said Mai. "They're golddiggers. They often find a mate based on his strength, power, and his wealth. The more treasure a male has in his hoard, the higher the possibility he finds himself some loving."

"Sounds an awful lot like you, Mai," Téa said with a roll of her eyes. "So, Serenity, are you suggesting the three of us go on one more big adventure."

"For old times sake," said Serenity. "It's been a while since we've gone treasure hunting. I'd like to do it again, and we're helping Yuri in the process."

Mai smiled. "I like that idea. But we're going to have to get ourselves some supplies. Dragons are tough nuts to crack. Plus it's been a while since I picked up my sword."

Serenity laughed. "Well, we won't have to worry about any third-degree burns while we're in there," said Serenity. "Not with our master White Mage with us." She looked at Téa he gave a grin.

"Well," said Mai. "If we are going on this crazy adventure, we're going to need some help." She took her phone out of her pocket.

"Who you calling?" Téa asked.

"Old girlfriend," said Mai. "Goddesses protect us on our quest. Both ours and Yugi's. I've heard of this Prince Talion guy. He's a wild one so I heard." She saw Serenity stomp away into the city. "Uh-oh, someone's in a bad mood."

She and Téa went after her, crossing the street and dodging past a large flood of people before they could reach her.

"Oh, who does he think he is!?" she grunted, kicking a trash bin as hard as she could.

Mai gasped at the sudden outburst. It was so unlike Serenity to display her anger so violently, and so publically. They were still in the city center, and it was bustling with activity as the children of the night began their pilgrimages to the various clubs and Duel Monster stadiums across Domino City. Serenity didn't care if they were there. She was too frustrated to care what anyone thought of her. After everything she had done and all she sacrificed to keep Yuri safe in the Other World, she got yelled at and scorned as though she were a babe of three years.

"Everybody treats me like a child!" Serenity said marching down the dark sidewalk. A quick flash from the iron lamp post she dashed under revealed her cheeks were blushing bright pink. "First I get it from Joey! Then the king! And now Yugi! I put my neck on the line doing more than any of them could ever hope to accomplish and I get punished!" She kicked another trash bin and growled into the night. "Arrgh!"

"Wow! She's pissed," said Téa.

"No kidding," said Mai. "Uh, Serenity!"

Serenity didn't listen and kept on stalking down the sidewalk and passing by the eatery they planned to go to before heading for a dance at the Fountain District's most popular nightclub.

"Well, so much for pizza tonight," Téa muttered in disappointment.

"Oh, come on, Serenity!" Mai called after her. "I know you can hear me!"

Serenity stopped. "What is it?" she said looking back at her friends.

"Uh, this was supposed to be ladies night," said Mai. "Your attitude is ruining everything. I must say, Miss Wheeler, one more outburst from you and I'll have no choice but to give you a spanking."

The last member of House Wheeler gave a loud scoff. If her face blushed any redder, she would have become one of the stop lights over the streets. Serenity's angelic face scrunched into a nasty scowl. Her eyes twinkling with rage and humiliation. "Great, now I'm getting it from you," said Serenity, crossing her arms.

Téa lightly elbowed Mai in the rib. "Smooth move, Mai," she whispered. She looked at Serenity and sighed. "Serenity, I know you meant well checking up on Yuri from time to time. But you do realize there were a lot of risks with you doing so, right?"

Mai nodded. "She's right, sweetie. Someone could have been watching you. The Different Dimension Gates aren't exactly the most secure forms of transportation. It's only natural Yugi would be worried. Not just for Yuri, but for you, too. We care a lot about you, hun."

Serenity rolled her eyes to the left and scoffed. She tapped her foot irritatedly on the sidewalk. Mai's face formed a scowl.

"All right, keep your shitty attitude, little lady, but do us all a favor and go home. I'm not in the mood for this, Serenity."

"Come on, Serenity, cheer up," said Téa. "Yuri's turning eighteen soon. He's coming home this summer."

Serenity couldn't help but form a grin. The gloss on her lips reflecting the pink neon from the sign next to her. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. But that's not what's bothering me. I'm an adult now. Yet, people still see me as little Serenity. That cute, innocent, little babe with the bandages over her eyes. Maybe I was a little timid back then. I went through hell dealing with Marik in the Battle City Tournament. I enlisted in the Silver Paladins. I went toe-to-toe with Orcs in the Battle of Karad-Antha. I saw Anubis and lived. And just recently, Prince Marcel even gave me a deck with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from his House."

She reached into her pocket, taking out her Dueling Deck. A Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon shimmered at the bottom of her deck. The secret rare foil glowed in a spectrum under the neon lights.

Mai stepped closer towards Serenity. "Hun, no offense, but, you're fifty-years-old. You're still in the early years of your double digits. You pretty much are still just a baby in the eyes of our elders. You're still my little baby." She kissed the top of Serenity's head.

"You're spoiling her, Mai," Téa chuckled.

Serenity sighed and tucked her deck back into her pocket. "I know I'm still in the adolescent stages of my life, Mai. You don't need to keep reminding me. Like I said, everyone else does."

"So what if they do?" said Téa. "All those things you've done, Serenity. And still in your youth! Not many people are blessed with the kind of abilities you have. Yeah, you're still young but you're a badass!"

"Hell yeah she is!" said Mai. "Fuck what everybody else says."

"Thanks, guys," said Serenity.

Mai placed both hands on Serenity's face. She raised her head up gently so she could look Mai in the eyes looking like precious purple gems. "Now," she said. "No more sad faces. It's our first night out in a long time. And let's face it, we're teachers at the academy now. With Yuri coming back, we're not going to have nights like this anymore. So let's cherish this one. Got it?"

"It's deal," said Serenity.

Mai smiled and gave her cheek a long smooch. "Mua!" Mai said after she released her lips from Serenity's face. "That's my girl. Now, I don't know about you, Téa, but I don't think Serenity's properly dressed for the clubs."

Téa came in close to inspect Serenity's outfit. A white tank top and denim cutoffs. "No," she concurred. "She isn't. But I must say, she is giving us quite the view in those shorts."

Mai laughed and playfully smacked Serenity's butt. "I'll say. That's kind of why I didn't make any effort catching up with her."

"Oh, Mai," Serenity grumbled, rubbing the spot where Mai hit her.

"Come on you," said Mai. "We're going out for a little shopping."

* * *

 **Serenity**

* * *

"Have a good time, ladies," said the bouncer, unlocking the red velvet rope to allow the three friends into a nightclub that was owned by their friend Duke Devlin. A song from earth called 'Sexy Back' was playing loudly on the speakers. Chandeliers int he shape of dice hung from the ceiling. Speaking of dice, there was the owner of the club sitting in a VIP booth surrounded by young ladies from the local university. Duke Devlin was doing magic tricks with neon dice and a red cup. The ladies were no doubt enticed by his speed with the trick. His eyes seemed to be glowing the dark as he darted his gaze from left to right making sure every one of the girls was watching. He held his dice under a girl's chin. She giggled and blew on them for good luck before Duke began his trick.

"Show off," said Mai. "Come on, let's go before he sees us. Téa, why don't you find us a booth upstairs. I'm going to the ladies room."

"Huh? Okay," said Téa. "Come on, Serenity."

As Mai departed for the bathroom, Téa took Serenity into the darkness of the club. Only dark blue neon and bright green lasers lit their way. The stairs were even lined with dark blue neon and night lights in the shape of dice. Serenity kept a firm grip on Téa's purse as they climbed the stairs. It spiraled up to the fourth floor, the most exclusive part of the club where a Dueling Arena was kept. Téa paid a hefty amount of Star Chips to get them into a booth all the way at the corner where a fountain spewing glowing blue water was perched and shaded the two friends in turquoise. Serenity scooted to the right till she rubbed against the wall.

Téa did the same. When she got comfortable she took off her purse and set it on the table. She opened it and took out her phone to text Yugi.

Serenity looked around the club nervously. She heard cheers over the music and the blast of a direct attack from a Duel upstairs. Thankfully there was a lamp at the center of the table which Téa quickly turned on. Despite the keypad on her phone was glowing, it was still pretty hard to see anything.

"Anything from Yugi?" Serenity asked.

Téa responded with a quick shrug. Her dress sparkling like a thousand stars. "Nothing," she responded. "That big jerk. I know you're on a very important mission, but can you at least talk to us?"

A waitress in a skimpy bunny outfit arrived and handed the two girls large glasses of apple martinis on the house. "Treats from Mr. Duke Devlin," she said, setting a third for Mai. "He says he's heartbroken you didn't say hi."

"Oh," said Serenity. "I guess he did see us."

Téa laughed. "Tell him we're sorry. We just need a little time to ourselves."

The waitress bowed. "I'll let him know right away." She turned and left.

Mai came back, quickly finding their booth and sitting down. She sat next to Serenity and took her glass. "Cheers," she said holding it up. "To Us."

"To Termnnia," said Serenity.

"To the safe return of Prince Yuri," said Téa.

The clinked their glasses together and drank. Mai removed her leather jacket to reveal her wine-red gown with a plunging neckline that revealed the swell of her breasts. A black choker with a tag shaped like the sigil of her House hung around her neck. She took a long gulp of her apple martini. "Where did these come from?"

"Duke sent them to us," said Serenity.

"Uh oh," said Mai. "Careful, he might have spiked it with Thrill."

"What's that?" Serenity asked. She looked at Téa who had a very stern look on her face, a sign she did not approve of Mai's statement.

"Thrill is a powerful drug that's been plaguing the streets," Téa explained. "It boosts you full of energy and fogs your mind. It targets the pleasure centers of your brain thereby causing you to go nuts. You start to do things to boost your need for excitement. In other words, you're looking for a thrill, hence the name. But Duke would never do that."

"It's was a joke," Mai said in agitation. She set her glass down. "Geez, Téa, have a sense of humor."

"Hasn't anyone done anything to stop it?" Serenity asked.

"Tried to," said Téa. "You can't really stop something that is loved by good paying users. Many clubs around Domino have been shut down because their owners would force their bartenders to spike the drinks of girls with the stuff. It would make them go wild. I recently read in the papers that Prince Michael was attending a club downtown for his birthday. To his shock, there was a group of girls having an orgy right there on the dance floor. Being the gentlemen that he is, he didn't approve and launched an investigation right then, right there. Turns out the girls were drugged out of their minds with Thrill. The club owner was severely punished."

"How severely?" Serenity asked.

"Michael summoned his Terrorking Archfiend to cut off his head live on the news for all to see. And as a warning to any club owners who are stupid enough to want to spike anyone's drinks again. Needless to say, it worked, because I haven't heard about any Thrill-related news since the execution."

Serenity smiled and gave a sharp "Ha!" She sipped her apple martini. "Good. Oh, Goddesses, that's sick! How can anyone do such a thing?"

"Dunno," said Mai, stirring her drink.

"There's nothing in there, Mai," said Téa. "Duke's many things, but he's not a creep."

Mai smiled. "I know." She flipped up the menus on the table. "So, what are you ladies interested in eating tonight? Order up, 'cause it's on me."

"Wow!" said Serenity. "Thanks, Mai. You're the best."

"Hey, yeah," said Téa. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Mai smiled and finished the last of her drink. "I'm just happy. After eighteen years away from us, our little baby boy comes back."

"Aww," said Serenity. "Yeah, just a few more months and Yuri comes home." She chuckled. "I see his little nickname has become very popular. Little Daveed is now Yuri. I kind of like it. It matches with Yugi almost. The King of Termnnia and the King of Games. I can't wait for Yugi to teach Yuri how to play."

"Uh-uh," said Mai. "If anyone's going to teach Yuri to be a champ, it's me! I have more credentials as a Duelist."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Says the woman who lost in both the Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City Tournaments."

Mai shrugged. "Those don't count. I felt bad for little Yugi and Joey, so I went easy on them and let them win."

"Sure," said Serenity.

"Go ahead and laugh it up, you doubting Thomases, but my deck is all set up for the new Pendulums."

"A little late, don't you think?" said Serenity. "I mean the new Link Format is coming out next year."

"Link Format?" said Mai.

"Uh-huh," said Serenity. "You haven't heard about Yugi's latest protege? His name's Yusaku. Industrial Illusions has chosen him to be the official poster boy for Link Summoning because of his work at school. He's amazing."

"We'll see," said Mai. "Say, after dinner, any of you ladies in for a match?"

"You mean Duel Monsters?" Téa's face lit up. She clasped her hands together in eagerness. "It's what I wanted to do all day! I want to try out my new Heralds. Yugi gave them to me before he departed north."

"Well..." Serenity said rubbing her chin. "I guess I do need a head start on my Red-Eyes. I mean, if Joey can use them, how bad can they be?"

Téa snickered. "You poking fun at that knucklehead for a brother, Serenity?" She asked, to which Serenity haunched her shoulders cutely and placed her finger on her bottom lip.

They ordered their food and talked about this and that, mostly what they were going to do when Yuri came back to Termnnia. No doubt all of them were going to teach him since they each landed positions as teachers at Duelist Academy for the sake of being with Yuri. Poor Yugi had to pull a lot of strings with Chancellor Sheppard, the ruler of the Duel Islands and headmaster of Duelist Academy. Yugi said that if it wasn't for their star status for their heroism in the Battle of Rassay, the task would have been impossible.

Once they finished with their meals, Mai led them both upstairs all the way to the fifth floor where the arenas were held. Already there were many Duels taking place. There was a brash young Duelist who played a well-constructed Raid Raptor Deck. He pummeled his last opponent and called it a night before he headed out of the club and into the night. The arenas were open again. Now it was time for Duelists to search for an opponent. However, that was hard to do when the only ones the other players wanted to fight were Mai Valentine and her friends. As soon as the three ladies entered the floor, all eyes darted on them.

Mai Valentine the Delight of Termnnia. Téa Gardner, Princes of Gardenrealm, and Serenity Wheeler the sister of Ser Joey the Red-Eyes Dragon Knight.

"Duel me!"

No, Duel me! I'm the former intercontinental champion!"

"Duel me!"

Duke Devlin brashly came up the stairs after he heard the commotion from his booth. "Gentlemen, gentlemen," he said. "And ladies."

"Hey, Duke," said Serenity.

"Serenity, how's my former hard-boiled love doing?"

Serenity smirked. "You're still going on about our former relationship, Duke?"

Duke shrugged confidently and defiantly. "Those were the best years of my life," he said. "Your kisses were as sweet as candy. And you were pretty good in the sack, I must say."

"Serenity!" said Mai, blushing red.

"Don't listen to him," Serenity said with a shake of her head. "Nothing happened between us like that."

"Still," said Duke. "Our breakup was the worst thing I've ever experience. Did you leave because you thought were too cool for me? You changed after Prince Marcel gave you those Red-Eyes Black Dragons."

"Duke, I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to Duel."

"And Duel you shall," said Duke. "I just so happen to have some opponents for you girls to face. They're some of my best players from the shop I own downtown. What do you say? Three-on-three."

Duke's Duelists lined up in front of him as if on cue. They were young and well-dressed for the club. All of them of the Eldori race, donning wild and crazy hairstyles, as was common with those of the toon folk.

"What do you say?" Mai asked her friends. "I think all of us kicking butt at the same time could be quite fun."

Téa pumped up her fist. "Yeah, I'm game."

"So am I," said Serenity. "You're on Duke."

The six Duelists took their places on a Dueling Arena with a lit up LED floor changing colors in smooth and graceful waves. Mai started first. She summoned Harpie Harpist and cast the spell, Ties of the Brethren. She paid 2000 Life Points and summoned Barrier Statue of Stormwinds and Harpie Channeler. She set two cards to face down and ended her turn.

Serenity started after the first opponent ended his turn. He was using a clever deck made of clown monsters. On the field, he had a Crass Clown and Dream Clown in defense mode.

Serenity played Red-Eyes Fusion and summoned Meteor Black Comet Dragon, startling everyone in the club, who thought Serenity was going to summon something cute and fluffy, a stereotype for all female Duelists. Many chauvinistic players assumed that girls would be wielding female monsters, adorable fairies, and woodland creatures. But something as fierce and rare and Meteor Black Comet Dragon was unsettling. Serenity Wheeler stood there in a short white party gown and a pink bow in her hair, with the fifty-foot monster hovering above her in a flaming fury. It seemed so out of place, especially for Duke, Mai, Téa, and anyone else who knew Serenity well.

A long time ago, she did summon fairies and cute creatures. Those days were long gone, and she was quite keen on showing everyone that she was not a girl to be fucked with anymore.

 **Meteor Black Comet Dragon**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/2000 LV 8**

Téa looked at the beast in sheer terror and wonder. "Goddesses, Serenity! Where did you get that!?"

"Who cares," said Mai. "I'm just glad that thing is on our side!"

Soon it was Téa's turn.

"I play the Spell-Card: Advanced Ritual Art! With this card, I can Ritual Summon by sending Normal monsters from my deck to the Graveyard whose total level equals that of my monster." She sent her two monsters away and summoned her ultimate monster. "Come forth, and bring us victory with your radiant light. I Ritual Summon Herald of Ultimateness!"

 **Herald of Ultimateness**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/3000 LV 12**

"You ladies are outshining me now," said Mai, looking up at the new monster. "No pun intended."

Herald of Ultimateness was glowing with multi-colored lights sprouting all over his sleek white frame that was trimmed in gold. His clear wings were glowing in all the colors of the rainbow.

The opponents could not do much with Herald of Ultimateness on the field. If they so much as activated a spell or attempted a Special Summon, Téa could discard a fairy monster from her hand and cancel out their activation.

Mai's turn. She summoned a Harpie Harpist and then Xyz Summoned Lightning Chidori, one of her newest monsters.

A few turns later, Duke's Duelists had summoned powerhouses of their own (Téa only had so many fairies in her hand after all). Master of Oz ( **ATK of 4200** ). Fiendish Engine Omega **(ATK 2700** ), and a Sengengin ( **ATK/2750** ).

The monsters clashed with each other violently during the battle phases, none of them destroying one another due to the traps and spells each player activated to keep their monsters safe and powered up. Meteor Black Comet Dragon went claw to claw with Fiendish Engine Omega. They rolled and tumbled across the field, meanwhile Mai did everything in her power to keep Téa's Herald of Ultimateness from being pummeled by Sengenjin. Her Harpie's Pet Dragon, powered up by three Harpies on the field could easily stand against the brutish beast. He swung his hammer, attempting to crush the dragon's skull, until Mai activated a trap she decided to use as a last resort.

Mirror Wall. Sengenjin golden hammer slammed against the crystalized wall thereby reducing his ATK in half. Harpie's Pet Dragon flew over the wall and bathed the weak monster in flames.

ARRGH! Grunted Sengenjin, and he shattered into a thousand pieces. Serenity took her chance next turn and wiped out the rest of his Life Points. Soon, the other Duelists followed suit. Duke watched in amazement, rolling a lock of his hair around his finger. "Not bad," he said. "Not bad at all. And this is why Lord Gabriele and Lady Luthia chose them to be Prince Daveed's guardians. A big hand for my friends everyone. Aren't they lovely?"

The club roared with applause. Duke pointed his finger in the air and spun his wrist, signaling the DJ to crank up the music. It was party time.

"Phew," said Serenity. Her monsters vanished. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm up for a dance."

Mai put her arms around her friends and kissed them both in the cheek with a long, wet, sloppy kiss. "I love you guys," she said. "Let's make sure Yuri is as every bit as good as us when it's time for him to Duel."

"Oh, we're going to teach him alright," said Téa. "There is no way I'm letting Yugi and the guys teach him everything. They don't know how to Duel like us."

Mai let them go and headed for the dance floor. "Come on, let's party, ladies. I think that's enough Duel Monsters for one night."


	12. Phoenix

**The Fire Mage**

* * *

The waters of the River Grace flowed gracefully down the valley now alive with the song of Katydids, treefrogs, and crickets as the sun was slowly descending over the horizon. The cool breeze of the last summer's month caused the leaves of the oak trees surrounding both sides of the river to rustle as they danced with one another in the soothing whistle of the wind.

The stars in the skies were starting to twinkle, and the translucent shapes of the three moons were taking form in the night. But despite the serenity around her, Phoenix Lockheart was feeling a sense of tension and determination as she locked eyes with her opponent in front of her. They were standing on small platforms that went across the river. So small, that there was barely enough room to stand on them.

Her long, silky, orange hair was like fire glowing brightly in warm the glow of the sunset which also caused her fair peach-colored skin to turn a fair shade of reddish-gold. Her eyes like two emeralds were twinkling as though they were ornaments created by the finest jeweler in Termnnia.

She was a work of art, that girl. A youth of eighteen in great form with a faint bulge of muscles on her slender arms. She wore a midriff top which showed off her core displaying a well-earned set of abs. The sight of her exposed skin caused her opponent to grin from his platform. He was adorned in blue robes demasked in gold designs shaped to look like water flowers.

The opponent bowed. Phoenix bowed back and adjusted herself into a tight combat position atop her platform. Without warning, Phoenix's foe summoned a wall of water, scolding hot as though boiled for hours. The powerful surge lunged out of the river as quick as the wind and lunged toward Phoenix.

She positioned her fingers into a magical pose that allowed her to create an aegis of fire with a thought. The flames blocked the water, creating a thick, white mist that was scathing hot, and burned Phoenix's skin. But, being a fire mage, or pyromancer, she was used to the heat, and the boiling-hot water droplets on her skin felt like nothing more than a refreshing bath.

She held out her hands. Balls of fire formed over her palms and she tossed them at the aquamancer in front of her. The flames whooshed, distorting the air as though a watery curtain followed after the flames. The aquamancer smirked then performed a backflip as he conjured cones of water that intercepted the fireballs Phoenix tossed at him.

Ssss! Ssss!

The water hissed when it was met with the scolding embrace of the flames Phoenix shot from her hands. Arrogantly, Phoenix leaped to the next platform with the greatest of elegance and care. She looked like she was dancing as she battled for supremacy against her foe. The aquamancer stopped at the last platform and clapped his hands, causing the river to tremble from his power.

A tidal wave rushed towards Phoenix. The water took the form of stampeding horses, neighing as they charged towards the girl. Phoenix gasped in mid-jump and landed on one of the platforms, summoning an aegis that looked like fire made solid with hexagon-shaped tiles. The spell she conjured shielded her from the wave. When the water smashed against her shield, a column of white smoke erupted into the air making a great hiss as though a giant serpent of mist lunged into the air.

Phoenix flipped out of the veil and conjured flaming wings, causing her to hover over the battlefield. She then threw fireballs at her cocky opponent. He dodged them and felt fear as he realized this was Phoenix's meteor shower attack.

He knew she was quickly advancing through the ranks to be master and anticipated great power from her, but nothing like this. She was so young and so new with her magical abilities, yet she wielded it like a master mage or a wizard even. Try as he could, the flames fell upon him too quickly. He created a bubble of water forming into a solid form, hoping he could hold out until Phoenix ran out of Mana. But she was far too clever for that ruse. She gathered every ounce of Mana she had and her wings left her back and forme into a screeching phoenix that flew in circles over the river before diving towards the aquamancer and his pitiful bubble shield.

He screamed when he realized it was all over and braced for impact. The phoenix smashed into the bubble shield creating a terrific explosion. The poor lad flipped helplessly through the air and fell into the river with a great splash. Meanwhile, Phoenix gently landed on her platform, balling her fists in victory. When the battle was over, all was silent again. The insects and the frogs continued singing their song.

Just then, the sound of someone clapping their hands disrupted the calm of the evening. Phoenix turned around and saw the Archmage, the headmaster of her school looking down at her and clapping his hands. He was nodding his head in approval. His long, silvery beard gleamed like fine silk. He wore white robes with gold ornamentation and a pointed hat with a matching design of his robes. His staff was made of adamantium and wrapped in gold vines with a planetary system hanging over a gleaming, white crystal. His half-moon spectacles were of gold and silver. Behind the lenses, his beady silver eyes lit up with joy.

Soon, every student in The Citadel burst with applause for the show Phoenix displayed for them. On the other side of the river, the students of an opposing magical academy stared in disbelief at the loss and hung their heads in shame.

Phoenix turned and bowed. Behind her, the aquamancer was being fished out of the river by his fellow classmates. A bald-headed man with waxed mustachios and a gold monocle grumbled at the defeat of his best student. He was the headmaster of the other school, shook his head.

"Well, Acer," said the Archmage. "It seems my students have bested yours again."

"So it seems," said Acer, wrapping the left side of his mustache around his index finger to hide his shame and embarrassment. "That girl of yours is quite the mage. She'll make a fine wizard someday."

"I think so, too," said the Archmage. "And I do believe she has surpassed you, dear boy."

Acer growled, his face turned bright red. It was one thing seeing his school be dishonored by The Citadel again, for the umpteenth time, but now the Archmage was growing to be quite overzealous.

"Come, Acer," said the Archmage. "Let us cool our heads with wine and drink. And please, allow your students to find a place to bed for the night. You've been riding for a month."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Archmage," said Acer. "It is greatly appreciated."

Phoenix hopped over the platforms and made it to shore where her friends were waiting. They crowded around her, hugging her and squealing with joy for another well-fought match. A Redborne girl with cornrows handed Phoenix with a large ration of calories, for she burned a lot of them during combat. The rations were accompanied by a can of a very sweet soda so she could bring balance to her blood sugar.

"You did good, Phoenix," said the Redborne girl, whose name was Yisinda Saish-Si. "You sure showed those East Mountain Academy scrubs what for."

"Thanks," Phoenix said, opening the can and chugging down her drink. "Oh, how sweet," she said. "You remembered to get orange-flavored. My favorite."

"Anything for my girl," said Yisinda.

"Phoenix, you're just too good!" swooned Ezra, a friend, and an admirer.

They returned to their home away from home, The Citadel, a gleaming white tower at the center of a lake that was surrounded by a bustling town known as Star Water. The white tower of limestone, myrrh, platinum, and silver was lit up by floodlights on the grounds around the tower making it stand out from the rest of the town who unfortunately was home to many intolerant radicals from the Church of Yeyu.

Every day the monks from the Chantry of Star Town would stand out on the docks preaching about the evils of magic users. The red-armored Knights of the Gray Chapel guarded him as he passed out pamphlets to bring people closer to his diety.

"Look!" the monk called out. "There they are! The blasphemous heathens who twist the world with their magics!"

"Boo!" called the believers.

They spat at the students and threw rotten produce at them. It had to take a platoon of Black Luster Soldiers to cause them to stop their violent protest. High King Antar sent an entire fighting force to Star Water to protect the students of the Citadel who were targeted by angry mobs and Witch Hunters; dastardly mercenaries in the pockets of the Blue Priests, commonly known as The Jays, high-ranking priests in the Church whose sworn duty was to target mages and eliminate them. Thanks to the presence of the Black Luster Soldiers, Star Water was clear of Witch Hunters. But that did not mean the students were safe from the prejudice of The Church.

After sailing across the lake on small boats and walking up the black marble stairs towards the tower, Phoenix was stopped at the entrance by the Archmage. He bowed to her, and she bowed back.

"Your Excellency," said Phoenix.

"My dear," said the Archmage. "Come, come. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oooo!" said Yisinda. "Phoenix is moving up in the world. Is it a promotion, Your Excellency? It has to be a promotion. Especially for the way Phoenix kicked East Mountain Academy's butt for the hundredth time."

"Simmer down, Ms. Yisinda," the Archmage said, almost with a snap in his voice. "There are going to be no promotions to be had during our meeting. I fear this is of the gravest importance."

Yisinda's smile faded. She locked her hands together and bowed apologetically. "Forgive me, Your Excellency. I meant no disrespect."

Phoenix's thrill of her victory was put out like water to a flame. She felt a chill run through her frame seeing the grim expression on the Archmage's face. She must have overdone herself during the fight.

"Have I done something wrong, Your Excellency?"

"Come, we will discuss this matter in my chambers." He turned powerfully causing his robes to give a whirl.

Ezra gave Phoenix a pat on her shoulder. They moved out of the way of the other students to let them pass, and they stood there in the atrium. "Don't worry, maybe it's not as bad as it seems."

Phoenix chewed on her lower lip anxiously. "No," she said. "You saw the look on his face. He's upset with me. I probably used my magic in a way that displeased him."

Yisinda shook her head so hard the beads on her cornrows clicked as they smacked against one another. "Displeased him? You were awesome out there! You destroyed that guy and wiped that smug look off his face."

"I was sloppy and undisciplined, Yisinda!" said Phoenix. "I used too much Mana and tired myself out. I was lucky that water mage was just an apprentice. If he had been a master wizard or an expert mage, I would have surely lost. The Archmage constantly lectured me about my excessive use of my Mana. Time and time again, I've failed him."

"I'm sure it's going to be all right," said Ezra. "You're the Goddess of the Citadel. There is no mage more powerful than you in all the Thirteen Kingdoms; or more beautiful for that matter." She slid her fingers up her hair. "Goddesses, you're so gorgeous." She bit her lip, gathering the courage to let out one more compliment. "And sexy," she finally said. Her heart pumping her with excitement, while feeling regret at the same time.

Phoenix looked at her with a smile and placed a hand on her cheek. For a moment, Ezra thought her compliments and her admiration for Phoenix was finally paying off. "I appreciate that Ezra," she said. She planted a light kiss on her cheek. "But, I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment."

Ezra sighed to show her sorrow. "I know, and I completely understand. Especially after that disastrous relationship with that wretched girl."

Yisinda scoffed. "Disastrous? More like catastrophic. I can't believe she got so drunk with elixirs that she almost burned down the gardens outside."

Phoenix buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Let's not speak of her or that incident again," said Phoenix. "Not only did it get the wench to be expelled, but it cost me my reputation. I can't believe she and I were about to get married!"

"It's in the past now, darling," said Yisinda, sliding her hand up and down Phoenix's back. "Forget about her. And no more dillydally. The Archmage waits for you."

Phoenix nodded in compliance and took the stairs all the way up the tower to the thirtieth floor; the Archmage's living quarters. To get there, she had to take a short elevator ride to the top. Once the elevator stopped, she found herself in a forest with glowing vegetation. Above, a clever spell created the illusion of a starry night sky. A shooting star raced across the bluish-black background. An alchemy table was carved at the base of a large oak tree. Potions were brewing all around it. The entire workstation was lit up by white candles giving off the scent of pine and two round paper lamps hanging from the branch above the table.

Phoenix walked past the table and followed a broken path of red brick towards a set of stairs with two iron lamp posts perched atop the newel posts. Phoenix followed the stairs into a second-floor chamber towards the office where the Archmage was waiting for her.

He stood in front of a large round window that took up the entire wall. It gave him a feeling of power as he looked down upon the common and gullible people below. The windows of the buildings across the town glimmered like a thousand pieces of fiery amber. Above the mountains, the moons were up on full display.

He turned when he heard the polished oak floor creak underneath her boots. "Phoenix," he said. "Have a seat." The Archmage pointed at a comfortable armchair in front of his desk littered with papers, magical tools, mathematical instruments, and deck of cards.

"You play Duel Monsters, Your Excellency?" Phoenix asked, sitting down on the chair.

The Archmage gave a soft chuckle. "You think I'm too old?" he said.

"I meant no disrespect, sir," Phoenix said, shrinking in her chair. "I just thought you were to busy to play."

"Too busy and too mindful of my finances to do so. I can't believe how expensive it is to properly play the game. It costs a kidney just to find the right cards for my deck."

Phoenix giggled. "What kind of deck do you wish to play with?"

"A Spellbook Deck," the Archmage answered, walking towards the fireplace where he had a kettle full of water for the tea he was brewing. He used telekinesis to lift it from the fire and gently set it on a platform on his desk. Two cups and saucers flew out of the cupboard. One of them landed before Phoenix.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Oh, please," said Phoenix, brushing her hair over her ear with her fingertips.

A saucer of clotted cream flew from out of nowhere and landed beside Phoenix's teacup. A bowl of sugar then flew soared delightfully around Phoenix and proudly swooped next to her cup as well.

The saucer and the sugar bowl hopped up and down in excitement making Phoenix twitter in amusement. "What do they want?" she asked.

The Archmage chuckled at the sight. "Why it's simple my dear, cream or sugar?"

"I'll take the cream," said Phoenix.

The sugar bowl dropped sadly at her choice. As the saucer of cream was about to lift a spoon to dump its contents into her tea, the sugar bowl picked up a spoon of its own and began whacking the saucer.

"Now, now!" said Phoenix. "Don't fight. Don't fight!"

The Archmage groaned. "Stop! Stop!" he shouted. He wagged his finger at the bowl. "Now see here sugar boy, that's enough! You're getting awfully rough. What have I told you about respecting people's decisions? The girl wanted cream and that's final! And stop hitting that poor saucer. It's cracked enough as it is!"

When he turned the sugar bowl whacked the saucer one last time with the spoon for good measure.

"I'll pick you next time, I promise," said Phoenix.

Humph! The sugar bowl crossed its handles and turned its back on her.

"Pay him no mind," said the Archmage. "They dinnerware always fight in the presence of beautiful girls."

Small plates with pumpernickel bread soared from the cupboards and then dishes with fillings for Phoenix to make a sandwich came down as well, dancing and flapping in the air eager to please her. She had a wide variety of choices from tomatoes, pimento cheese, ham with mustard, smoked salmon, fruit jam, curried chicken, fish paste, and egg salad. A plate with little cakes hovered in front of her, offering Phoenix one of the treats. Phoenix took one and ate it. The plate banked hard left and gently came to a stop on the desk.

"Thank you, sir," said Phoenix. "I've never had tea time as exquisite, or as lively, as this before."

"Well, now that you have your refreshments, I believe it's time to discuss a very important matter."

"Very well, sir," Phoenix said, making a bite-sized sandwich of egg salad. "Have I done something wrong?"

The Archmage sat down on his chair and sternly locked his hands together, resting his elbows on the surface of the desk. "My dear, Phoenix. You are my best student, and one of the finest mages I have ever seen in all my years here in The Citadel. Your match today was a chance for you to prove to me you could advance to the rank of master. Given the circumstances, I fear I cannot."

Phoenix's face twisted in an expression of sorrow, shock, and anger. "But...but...master."

"You cannot call me that anymore, either, unfortunately. And I fear you can no longer call The Citadel your home anymore."

"No! No!" Phoenix's lips trembled and she felt tears glimmer in her eyes. "After all I've done for this place! After all I've done for you, you're just letting me go?"

"You're right," said the Archmage. "Know that this was not an easy choice to make, Phoenix. Not after all we've been through, you and I. You've been in this school since you were just a girl. A small little thing running about the fields trailing mud and covered with leaves having pretend adventures of being a master magician raiding dungeons and ancient ruins for hidden treasure. But, alas, there must always be a change in the paths we take. Phoenix, as I said, given the circumstances, I will not be able to grant you the rank of Master here in the school."

"I will pack my things then, sir," Phoenix said, wiping away tears.

"As you should, because you've been blessed with something far greater."

"I don't understand."

"You will instead be blessed with the title of Court Magician of the High King of Termnnia."

"ME!" Phoenix cried.

"Yes, love. For your prodigious talents, You have been selected by Master Yu-Gi-Oh to be a representative in the alliance he is forming when Prince Daveed comes back and takes the throne. You'd best prepare."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

A sudden rasp on the white gilded door awoke her from her slumber. Crystal opened her sleepy eyes. The incoming sunlight was almost blinding her, causing her to squint. She picked herself up with her elbows and looked around her beautiful bedchamber. Her bed, king-sized with maroon sheets and drapes hung on the carved mahogany bed posts. The walls were trimmed with gold lit up with wall light strips. The chandelier above made of polished bronze and crystal. Her room resembled that of a king's chambers. Ornate and beautifully decorated.

"Up!" her mother, Helen, shouted from the door. "Up now!"

"I am awake, mother!" Crystal shouted.

"Hurry up then," Helen called. "You have much to do today."

The doors suddenly creaked open. Crystal's maids arrived with fresh clothes. Some helped her out of bed, then straightened her bedsheets while a few more opened the curtains of her bedroom, letting the sunlight into the room and revealing the view from the fourteenth floor of the tower.

"Good morning, dear," one of the maids said to Crystal. She held up two dresses for her to choose. "Another busy day today it seems."

"Yeah, I guess so," Crystal said picking a white gown to wear for her morning drive with Brett.

"Good morning, Crystal," Brett said walking into the room. He was finely dressed in a crisp black suit and tie. He stopped and examined her nightwear. A thin, white, babydoll nightie. "Another lovely weekend for us to enjoy."

"What are you doing here?" Crystal said stepping behind a dressing screen at once to change and escape Brett's wolf-like gaze. She heard Brett sniggering at her shame. She ground her teeth and balled her fists. Her ears started to grow hot and the knot in her chest had returned to make her day ill. She could always count on Brett to ruin her day. Thankfully, it was just a morning with him alone.

"Have you forgotten?" Brett said, casually strolling towards one of the windows looking out to sea.

"What?" Crystal asked, tossing her nightie over the screen.

"Today we have breakfast with Leon Caldwell. The host of the Millennium Tournament." He turned his head to look at Crystal's silhouette on the screen, lit up from the rays of the sun from the window on the other side. His mouth twisted into his wolfish grin, watching her change.

"Mr. Caldwell?" Crystal said after a long pause. She stopped and looked out the window. The long white curtains flapped in the strong oceanic breeze from the south. She heard the palm trees rustling outside in the garden. The serenity of the morning almost soothed her frustration. She let out a deep sigh to finally relieve it all from her body. "Really? He's back from Majorca?"

"Yes," Brett answered. "He's going to discuss the rules and overall layout of the tournament. It's going to be the biggest Duel Monsters event in history, what with the holograms getting better and better. Mr. Montgomery spared no expense in making the monsters as real as possible. Maybe he made them too real. Yuri almost wet his pants when he dueled against Lawson last time. That just goes to show that Duel Monsters is becoming a game that's not for the faint-of-heart."

"Oh, please," Crystal said coming out from behind the screen in her silky white dress. She strolled to her mirror and started primping herself. "I think you're taking this a little too seriously. Duel Monsters is a game. It's supposed to be fun."

Brett let out a hardy laugh. He walked towards her and watched as she brushed her hair. She froze. A sense of power overcame Brett. He loved that Crystal was so scared of him. So obedient. "It was a game, Crystal. Now it's something more. Duel Monsters is unique. It gives players power. Those who can harness it become champions, like us. Playing for fun strips the game of its pride. The losers can play for 'fun' if they want to, but I guess they can have those cheap card shops to play in."

"Power, huh?" Crystal said, peering at Brett from the corner of her eye while putting on the choker Yuri gave her. "You're still young. Maybe one day you'll grow up and realize how ridiculous you sound."

Brett didn't appreciate those words. He grabbed her by the forearm and lifted her up so her ear was close to his lips. "Maybe when you mature a little more you'll come to see Duel Monsters as I do!" Brett said with a scowl on his face. His breath smelled of scotch, making Crystal cringe.

"You're hurting me," she said.

Brett went silent, and then scoffed as he let her go. "Take that off," he said, ripping the chocker off Crystal's neck. "I expect you to wear the diamond necklace I bought you last night."

"What's wrong with this?" Crystal whined, examining the jewel desperately to make sure it wasn't damaged. She sighed with relief to see that it was fine.

Brett snatched it from her hands and tossed it to the side. It slammed into her perfume bottles placed neatly on a silver platter. They clanked loudly as they fell. The platter shook for a moment then came to a stop. Brett grabbed her chin, and held her head up. Crystal gasped, feeling his rough hands press tightly against her skin. "You look like a common dog wearing that thing!" he said, sliding his hand down her neck and to her chest.

"It was a present," Crystal replied in a frightful whisper. "Yuri gave it to me."

"All the reason for you to take it off."

"Fine, if it bothers you so much, I won't wear it."

"Well, I'm glad you finally see some logic," Brett said with a confident smile. He let her go and kissed her shoulder. "Mother always told me you were a little dunce. I was beginning to think she was right. You're so naïve, confused, idiotic at times. But, my God, you are so damn beautiful."

He held out his arm. Crystal took it, and they walked out of her bedchambers and down the mirrored halls with bronzed statues and chandeliers of diamond and glass. They, at last, left the estate and went down the white steps towards Brett's limousine which took them to a restaurant in the middle of town.

Crystal stared sadly out the window, watching the other kids her age walking about the streets, eager for Halloween which was fast approaching. They were laughing and joking. Some chased each other into the fountains to cool down from the hot tropical sun. How Crystal wished she could join them. She continued watching the kids until they were out of view. Crystal gave a long sigh and stared at her lap.

"Master Martinetti must be pleased today," said the driver.

"And why is that, Bernard?" Brett asked, checking the sales of his online business on his phone.

Bernard let out a friendly laugh as he looked back at them from the rear-view mirror. "Have you forgotten, sir? Today is your twenty-first birthday. You are finally a man."

"Ah, yes," Brett said with a chuckle as he set down his phone. "How time flies, huh? I've been so busy, I almost forgot."

"Yes," Bernard laughed again. "I remember driving around a little toddler. Now, look at you. And your lady friend. You look very young, I must say. What age will you be turning, sweetie?"

"Oh, I just turned eighteen in August," Crystal replied.

"And what of those little friends of yours, miss? The boy with the red hair and the one with the green eye, Montgomery's boy if I'm not mistaken."

Yes. My best friend, Yuri, is seventeen going on eighteen next month on the twentieth."

"You will not speak of him here, dear," said Brett. "Ren, I don't mind, for I respect him a duelist. I get ill feelings only when I think of that Yuri."

"You're just mad he beat, Lawson,"

"Any fool could have beaten Lawson," Brett scoffed.

"That's not what you said during the duel," said Crystal. "You were on Lawson's side the whole time."

"He was up against the kid I loathe with all my being," said Brett. "What else was I supposed to do? Besides, I didn't think he'd have that card in his possession."

"The Black Tyranno, I know," Crystal said with a smile. "What power."

"And it belongs to Yuri of all people," Brett said, balling his fists. "That's what's been pissing me off. A card of such ferocity should belong to only the greatest duelist, not that amateur."

"Well, Andrew Montgomery has that Gilded-Eyes Phantom Dragon," said Crystal. "Perhaps Mr. Montgomery wanted to give Yuri a signature card too, and a dinosaur no less. Yuri has loved dinosaurs since he was a baby."

"Andrew Montgomery has won three tournaments," said Brett. "Yuri hasn't even beaten a monkey."

"Yes, he has," Crystal said arrogantly. "His name was Randall Lawson."

They arrived at the restaurant. Bernard got out and opened the door for Brett and Crystal. They stepped out of the cool car and into humid air of Edge.

"Enjoy your breakfast, kids," Bernard said returning to the limo and driving off.

"This is the vice president of Phobos Corp," Brett whispered into Crystal's ear. "Now be on your best behavior."

"You don't have to worry about me," Crystal said, stepping forward.

The two walked inside, graced by a cool blast from the air-conditioning. Brett told the waiter they had a reservation. The waiter bowed and led them to a table by a pool with cerulean blue water and gray stones from which water fell into the pool below. There was a young man, twenty-two-years-old, sitting at the table sipping coffee. He wore a pin-striped suit with a dark red tie.

"Caldwell," Brett said.

"Martinetti," said Leon. "Have a seat. Ah, this must be the lovely, Crystal Anderson. Our local champion. You're even more beautiful in person."

He took her hand and kissed it. Crystal thanked him for his compliment, then sat down next to Brett.

"I understand your student was beaten in a duel a few days ago," said Leon. "Word has reached my ears that it was…Daveed. Or is it Yuri now, as they called him online."

"You know him?" Crystal asked, setting down her purse on the table.

Leon looked at her and sniggered. "Yes. We have crossed paths before. It was not pleasant. I will leave it at that; I hope you understand."

"Oh, very well, sir," Crystal said with a polite nod.

"Glad I'm not the only one who sees him as a nuisance," Brett said, crossing his arms. "The kid's a nightmare. He had the gall to put his hands on me."

"And he had every reason for attacking you," Leon said sipping his coffee. Brett's expression suddenly morphed from arrogance to shock. "Yes, I said it," Leon assured him. "You did hurt this young lady very badly. That was not very gentlemanlike of you, Brett, putting your hands on a girl the way you did. Had I been there, I would have kicked your ass, too."

"Well, I learned the error of my ways," Brett said taking Crystal's hand. "Crystal, I was just…agitated. You mean so much to me. You know I would never hurt you."

Crystal smiled, but deep down she knew he didn't mean that from the bottom of his heart.

"Well, what's done is done," said Leon. "Let's leave that matter behind us. We have a tournament on the way, do we not?"

"Of course," Brett chirped. "Why don't we start by…" His phone vibrated. "What!" he growled, for it was Randall Lawson calling for a second chance. He looked at Crystal and Leon, putting his hand over the microphone. "Would you two give me a moment?" Brett said walking off.

"Sit next to me, my dear," Leon said holding out his hand towards the empty seat beside him.

Crystal did as she was told and sat down, cautiously beside Mr. Caldwell. It amazed her how young he was. She had heard much about him and has seen him on the Phobos Corp magazine from time to time, but this was her first time seeing him in person. His skin was sunkissed, meaning he vacationed a lot in the tropics, but she didn't need to see the color of his skin to know that. She was a follower of his on social media.

She would see him on yachts on the waters of Italy, partying with girls in Greece, and sunbathing in Dubai. He had a slicked pullback hairstyle with a stripe on the side, a clean beard, and green eyes. Brilliant green eyes that pulled Crystal in like a moth to a bug zapper. Crystal hunched her shoulders and bit her lip mischievously as she smelled his exotic cologne. She had also seen enough of his beach pictures to know he was well built underneath that clean, black suit. She had seen him naked before in many pictures with models. She didn't want to say it, but Leon was a boy she admired and fantasized about when she was alone.

She wanted to let him know how she felt, but how would she say it? She didn't want to seem easy, especially now that everyone knew of her affair with Brett and Yuri. But just looking into his eyes, Crystal could tell he knew how she felt about him.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

Crystal snapped out of her hypnosis and coughed timidly. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I'm just...uh...I'm a big fan." _Damn it!_

The waiter arrived and asked them for their order.

"Bring us stacks of hotcakes, Devon," said Leon. "And don't stop bringing them out. We'll eat as many as our stomachs can handle. For drinks, I'll have a refill on my coffee, my friend, Brett, who stepped out a while ago will also take a coffee, and my lady friend here will have a glass of milk. Would that be all right with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," Crystal said with a nod. The waiter bowed and left. "Mr. Caldwell," she said once the waiter left.

Leon held out his hand to stop her. He grinned. "Call me, Leon, please. You're making me feel rather old."

Crystal nodded her head, and placed both hands on her lap. "Oh, of course, Leon. How do you know Yuri so well? What did he do to make you feel this way?"

"You love him very much don't you?" Leon asked, tapping the table.

"Yes, he's my friend," Crystal replied, doing all she could to keep from blushing. She twiddled her thumbs nervously on the crisp hem of her dress. She felt her toes curling in her shoes, and sweat starting to spew from every pore. She hated it when people asked her that question. In love? With Yuri? She may have looked at him as her brother, but to be in love was rather difficult, especially with the way he had been acting in the past two years.

Leon nodded his head and fixed the cuffs of his shirt. "Yes, I know you two are good friends, but you love him, don't you?"

"I call him my brother sometimes," Crystal said, almost as if stamping those words down to keep Leon from asking any more questions.

Leon sighed and looked up at the painting hanging on the walls of the restaurant. He figured Crystal was dodging the question and continued on with the conversation. "A brother? How sweet. How long have you known him?"

"We first met when we were still babies," Crystal replied. "We've been through so much together. He's like family to me. So, to answer your question, Leon. Yes. I love Yuri very much. We've been there for each other for years. Nothing can separate us."

The waiter arrived with the hotcakes and the drinks. He placed Crystal's milk beside her plate with a thud then handed Leon his coffee.

"Ah, drat," he said with a chuckle. "I don't know how many times I have to tell them to bring more butter when I order these damn things. Devon, bring me a plate of butter please."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," the waiter said as he left.

"Why so much butter?" Crystal asked.

"Because the butter here is homemade. In this place, the butter goes with everything; it's to die for. It mixes so well with the maple syrup making it so much sweeter. And I love the way the spongy interior of the hot cake just soaks up the flavor. I never eat my hotcakes without my butter and my syrup. You can eat them if you want, but I recommend waiting for them to bring out the butter."

"I can wait. I'll take your word for it," Crystal said, placing a handkerchief on her lap.

"Smart girl. Pass me the sugar, please, sweetie," Leon said pointing at the bowl next to Crystal.

She nodded and picked up the bowl by its handle, carefully giving it to Leon. He took it from her and placed it near his plate of hotcakes with a loud thud that shook the silverware. He dumped spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his coffee.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you what I know about Yuri. What I say may be a little too devastating for you."

Crystal frowned. "I can handle it, Leon. Don't treat me like a child. Everyone around her does."

Leon stared at her with a smile. The girl was very persistent, and he loved her for it. Devon arrived with his plate of butter.

"Thank you, Devon," Leon said, sending him away with a wave of his hand. Leon took a spoon and scooped up as much of the creamy butter as he could from the plate. He shook it off over his hotcakes, then gave Crystal some as well. Leon picked up his fork and knife, ready to dig into his long-awaited hotcakes. He turned his head. Crystal was still staring at him, waiting for him to tell her about Yuri. He cut into the fluffy meal until it was a neat triangle and stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed the morsel and savored the flavor. He looked again at Crystal, still awaiting her answer. He smiled and swallowed. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh!" Crystal gasped. She cut into her hotcake and ate some of it. "Wow. It is very sweet," Crystal said after swallowing her slice. "It does mix well with the syrup. Now, you were going to tell me about Yuri."

"Daveed, or Yuri as you call him. He's my little brother."

"What?" Crystal said, grimacing. "You're a Montgomery?"

"I WAS a Montgomery," Leon said calmly cutting his hotcakes. "The blood of Duel Monster's founder flows through my veins, not Yuri's."

"But he…"

"He is _not_ legitimate family," Leon said, his calm voice was gone. Crystal saw his face glowing red and his eyes twinkling with spite.

Crystal was paralyzed from the waist down in shock. It looked like Leon would assault her any moment. Could what Brett said in the restaurant the other day have been true?

Leon ate another slice of his hotcake. "I was still just a toddler, but, I remember when they first brought Yuri into our house. I saw them running outside. Then, when they came back in, they were carrying him."

"But you were still a baby boy," said Crystal said, trying to control her emotions. "Maybe you just…"

"No," Leon said, sternly. "I was young, but I wasn't stupid. I never saw my mother pregnant. I heard his cries outside our house that night, Crystal. I heard voices. Someone left him out there. And whoever they were, they were not normal. That eye of his…is not normal."

He ate another pancake, furiously.

"The kid grew up to be a failure. He just slept his days away in that basement wasting my father's money, but they loved him dearly anyway. I worked my ass to get to where I am. But it wasn't good enough for my parents. All they cared about was Yuri. And once I turned eighteen and finished high school, I moved away and cut all ties with them."

"But that's…so cruel," said Crystal.

"Maybe, but not as cruel as having him in my life. Every accomplishment I made meant nothing to my parents. It was always little Yuri first. I want nothing more to do with him. And father can't get rid of me from the company. Who was it who built him the technology to create the Duel Monsters holograms? I don't know who left that bastard at my doorstep, but rest assured; I'll find out. And Crystal. If you ever mention Yuri around me again. I will make you regret it."

His phone rang. "I have to take this call. Excuse me."

He took Crystal's hand and kissed it before getting up to leave. When he was gone, Crystal heaved and tears fell from her eyes.

 _What if Brett was right?_ She thought.

"Who are you, Yuri? Where did you come from?"

Leon came back, turning off his phone and stuffing it into his pocket. He smiled at Crystal and said: "Care to go to the park for a few Duels?"

"Duel?" Crystal asked. "Sure I guess. There are a lot of things on my mind right now."

Leon bobbed his head and smirked. "There is no better way to cure stress than a little game of Duel Monsters. Come, let us Duel."

The waiter came by with the check. There was a pause. Both Leon and Crystal looked at it awkwardly. Leon took a step forward, dominating Crystal in his shadow.

"Don't get cheap now, Crystal."

Crystal nodded. "Of course, of course," she said, not wanting to anger him. She dug into her purse and tossed a few crisp bills on the check as well as a hefty tip for the waiter.

They left the restaurant and saw Brett out on the sidewalk still arguing with Randall. Brett saw them coming out and then scored Randall for making him miss breakfast before he hung up the phone.

"Where are we off to now?" said Brett.

"We're going to have a few games at the Duel Dome," said Leon. "Care to join us, Brett?"

Never missing the opportunity to play a round of Duel Monsters, Brett was happy to oblige in joining them.

* * *

 **Pegasus**

* * *

High Chancellor. The Right Hand of the High King. It was not a title he expected to bear in his lifetime. He almost lost that position recently when he used his powerful artifact of potent magic called the Millennium Eye. He had made many enemies with the chaos he started back in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, a ruse to claim the Millennium Puzzle from the World Champion Yugi Muto and his alter-ego, Yami. He lost to Yugi and his plan to steal his soul failed. He lived a life of exile on his island for many years but was named High Chancellor of Termnnia for his work in the Dragonheart Rebellion.

Though Pegasus was declared insane by the High Council, the newly crowned High King Antar Wallcroft named Pegasus the King's Right Hand. They were old friends, and Antar understood the reason behind Pegasus's madness. Pegasus was not the same after his beloved wife, Cecelia, passed away less than a decade ago. He said he would pardon Pegasus for his crimes against the Eyar and his friends should he use the power of his Eye for good, rooting out traitors since the Millennium Item could see into one's mind.

Pegasus saved Antar from many assassinations with the Millennium Eye but he could not save him from the raging colon cancer that was slowly killing him. He wrinkled his nose while atop his chestnut-colored mare surrounded by his knights, bannermen, and oathblades. A forest of banners flew all around him bearing the golden eye of his House in a field of pale blue with gold and white streamers.

The cold chill of winter was overtaking the last embrace of summer this October morning. The breath of the men and horses mingled creating a mist that danced around them blissfully. Behind him rode his children, Gekko and Yako, his two adopted sons, and his daughter Jocelia, the only offspring he had that was his flesh and blood.

She would take charge of the House one day, while Gekko and Yako were in competition with one another to see who would be Pegasus's heir to his company in the East known as Industrial Illusions, the company that creates cards for Termnnia's sport of magic and monsters.

Jocelia rode beside her father atop of a white pony armored in silver mail and white enameled steel trimmed with gold. She was an Eldori like him. Her hair was a golden as her late mother's and tied into two buns on the top of her head. She was wearing a white dress and was warmed by a white-furred shoulder cape clasped together with a brooch of gold in the shape of the eye of her house. She was only a child of eight years, soon she would blossom into adulthood and suitors were already bothering Pegasus for her hand to join the House of Duel Monster's creator.

She had both eyes of her mother and father, the left eye was hazel like Pegasus' and the right was pale blue like her mother's.

She had a sad look on her face, turning cherry red from the kiss of the winter. Her eyes were big and full of innocence. She shivered but she did not know if it was from the cold or the fact she was riding forth to witness her first execution. Pegasus heard her cooing with fright when her eyes found the hill and the Weeping Rock, the site of many executions.

She had seen her father ride off to many of them, but she was still a babe. Pegasus now felt she was old enough to see the work of the King's Justice who was her knight-champion Ser Tiberius Aldred, a Human in his late fifties with streaks of gray in his black hair and a scruffy white beard. A scar from his battle against Orcs went diagonally down his face.

He rode right next to her and, to no surprise, he began to scorn her. "Keep your head high, Lady," Tiberius said to little Jocelia. He had a scratchy voice. "Your father deemed you worthy to come today. He can already sense the fear in you. Keep your eyes up and sit up straight!"

Jocelia jumped at his sudden outburst. Most girls of nobility would have temple nuns or a Lady-in-waiting to teach them the proper etiquette of a lady of a noble court, but she had Tiberius who was as tough as a grinding stone. He was her teacher in Duel Monsters and at times with swordplay with her rapier _Little Finger_ , but she would have her ear pulled every time she made a mistake. She looked to Pegasus with hopes that he would chastise Tiberius for yelling at her. Her, the royal princess of Duelist Kingdom.

But to her dismay, Pegasus only grinned like he always did and brushed it away like always, infuriating her.

Tiberius spotted the silhouette of the condemned standing atop the hill guarded by two Black Luster Soldiers from Rasaay the capital of Termnnia. They were different from regular Black Luster Soldiers, wearing bulkier armor and draped from the cold in black capes trimmed with gold and banners hung from their pauldrons.

"You will thank him one day, little one," Pegasus said with a chuckle. His breath rolling in cool white mists above his lips. The reins jingling with each step his horse made.

Joceilia pouted. "He's always so mean to me."

"It's because of his teachings that you were able to break that bully's nose," her older brother Yako commented as he sat atop his warhorse, a massive black beast with a long mane that was taller than even Jocelia's pony.

Jocelia knew he was right. Though she looked like a delicate little thing, Jocelia was a fighter thanks to Tiberius. Perhaps that was why her father never scorned the old knight. Now they finally approached the hill and Jocelia saw the infamous weeping stone and from here she saw the sight of her home, Castle Pegasus with its white towers gleaming in the distance.

Seagulls still flocked through the air despite the blistering cold winds of the coming winter ravaging the island that was a little too close to the north where the Kingdom of Riftgaard was just a three-hour sail away. Jocelia didn't mind living so close to the north. Every night she would look out her window and gaze at the Northern Aurora, bathing the world in beautiful shades of orange or green.

Jocelia's heterochromia eyes spotted a sickly man with long pale blonde hair, greasy and unkempt over a face riddled with acne scars. He stood before the Weeping Stone, white as snow save for the curve carved in the middle. It was darkened in burgundy from the blood of those killed in the past. Tiberius picked Jocelina off her pony and set her on the ground in front of her brothers. The man with the greasy hair was grabbed by the Black Luster Soldiers and was forced down on his knees and his chin rested upon the stone.

"Why are they going to kill him?" Jocelia asked looking at Gekko. She tugged on the sleeve of his leather armor to get his attention.

"He killed a man in the square for a loaf of bread, dear sister," Gekko answered.

"Be silent!" Pegasus commanded, holding up a hand. "Ser Tiberius. You may begin."

Tiberius nodded and hung his head, looking down at the murderer. "In the name of Daveed Wallcroft, the future High King, Master of the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts, Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all her Kingdoms. I sentence you to die. May the Goddesses show you mercy, for you shall receive none today."

Tiberius raised his sword and struck off the man's head with a quick and swift blow. Blood spilled down the Weeping Stone. The snow eagerly drank his blood like the finest wines in Pegasus's cellars. Jocelia gasped, seeing the blood pouring out of the esophagus. The man's body twitched, writing on the ground as though he were a man possessed. The little princess shivered at the sight. The head's mouth was still moving as though the man was trying to say something.

Yako laughed as he got off his horse. "You still mock us!" he shouted and kicked the head into the hills.

Jocelia gave another gasp and silently wept into her scarf. Pegasus was also disturbed by Yako's lack of compassion and he pointed at him. "Stop it!" he shouted.

"I already did," laughed Yako. "The head's gone."

"Have you no shame doing that in front of your baby sister? I will deal with you later. Guard, take the body and bury it. Take the head to the town square and place it on a pike as an example to anyone who even thinks about murdering here on my island."

"My Lord!" the Black Luster Soldiers said in agreement. They bowed and took the body away. As Pegasus led his family back to the castle, Yako and Gekko galloped away racing each other towards the castle.

"Boys will be boys," said Tiberius.

"Oh, indeed," said Pegasus. He looked down at his baby princess. She sat atop her pony quietly. Her lips trembled and her shoulders shook. She heaved a bit, for the gory sight caused her to be sick. She could still see the muscle and the blood coming out of the neck like a fountain of berry juice. Pegasus thought she was ready to witness her first execution, but she was clearly not. The sight of the man being beheaded proved too gruesome for her. Tiberius saw this and rode up behind her. She looked at him and whimpered, wanting nothing to do with him for what he had done.

"You know why I had to kill him?" Tiberius asked.

Joceilia sniffed and looked up at her champion. "He killed a man."

"Yes. A priest from the Temple of Aya the Goddess of Love and Beauty. He was good friends with your father and your mother. Goddesses rest her soul."

That just made Joceilia feel even worse having to be reminded of the death of her mother, Cecilia. She was still a baby back then, but still remembered her angelic face and the songs she sang to help her sleep at night. Around her neck was a premonition in the shape of a brass dragon wielding a sword. Cecilia said it kept the Orcs away. Pegasus always laughed at that.

Ironically, it was a poisoned sword of an Orc that killed her as they rode to Rassay to meet with Yami Yugi and discuss the new Alliance, which was sure to make Yuri's job ruling Termnnia much easier. On the road, they were attacked. It was uncommon to find Orc raiders patrolling the hills of Emboldor; for It was there that they were disbanded after the Divine Beasts annihilated them and the Giant of Beltroth in the Siege of Rassay.

Some managed to escape the attack of the three monsters and started raider gangs that ambushed caravans or anyone else unfortunate enough to come across them on the road. Jocelia and her family were on the Blue Road towards Rassay when they got attacked. If she had a choice to see another execution or an Orc again, she would have chosen another execution.

Orcs were terrifying creatures to behold up close, and being so young she was not ready to see their evil. She was two years old when it happened, but she remembered it all as though it were yesterday. Their fangs, their glowing yellow eyes, and their horrid grunts haunted her in her nightmares. She still wets the bed every night because of this.

Tiberius put her over his knee and slapped her on the bottom many times to get her to stop, but she couldn't help it. Having watched Orcs in all their fury and seeing her mother die a slow and agonizing death from the poisoned blade had scarred her for the rest of her days. Pegasus gave up trying to aid her with her nocturnal enuresis and said she would grow out of it one day. And she had to do it quick.

Weevil of the House Underwood, a horrid Eldori boy, and lordling of a small town, learned of her ordeal during the annual _Festival of the Night Goddess_ and spread the word around town making her the end of every joke. She was laughed at by the children as she made her way to school escorted by Tiberius and her personal escort of Black Luster Soldiers. That was why Tiberius was always so stern with her and forced her to learn swordplay.

She proving more and more difficult to make fun of now that she had broken the noses of more than four children who dared cross her path. She was learning quickly and Pegasus even gave her his rarest card, Relinquished, to use as her signature creature.

"I do what I do to make you stronger, My Lady," said Tiberius. "And because I love you as though you were of my own." He gave Jocelia a red rose from her mother's garden. She smiled and gently took it. She squeaked blissfully and smelled the rose. It smelled like her mother. "You are the Lady of the House," he said ruffling her hair. "Your brothers will take control of the business, but you will inherit this land, this castle, and Duel Monsters."

"But they are older than me. Stronger too."

"But they do not have your blood. You bear the blood of the Pegasus. And my lady, there will come a time when you face the Orcs again. When your father is gone you will lead the armies and join the High King to fight them."

"Yes," said Pegasus, finally breaking his silence. "See to it that she learns well. Orcs are not the only foe she must contend with. I already have a number of Houses looking to take this land and the game from me. Jocelia must learn to defend the land and the family treasure as much as she does fighting with her High King. A lot of them are not too pleased I denied their sons my daughter."

"Everybody wants me!" Joceilia said, her voice as delicate as the wind. "Will Prince Yuri come to my aid if they come to get me?"

"You must join his alliance first," said Tiberius. "And you are not yet old enough to join. You are still just a baby."

"Ugh, I'm eight-years-old Tiberius! By law, I'm almost a grown woman."

"Eight is not an ideal age to be leading armies."

"Humph," Joceilia pouted.

They arrived at the castle. Yako and Gekko were waiting for him at the gate.

"Father," said Gekko. "If you please, Yako and I are waiting for news about the academy."

Pegasus nodded and got off his horse. "Yes, I suppose it is high time you learned your place."

"It couldn't have come sooner, father?" Yako asked impatiently. "The semester has already begun."

"So you will go next semester!" snapped Pegasus, not appreciative of Yako's tone. "I have made my decision. Gekko. You have earned your place at the academy. Yako. You have not."

"Thank you, father," Gekko said bowing.

"But..." Yako began to plead.

"That does not mean I won't have my uses for you, my son. Your brother may have the superior dueling skills to enter the academy, but your combat prowess is astonishing."

"I can vouch for that," Tiberius said, picking Jocelia off her pony. "He has trained his sister when I'm not around to sharpen her skills before she and I have our lessons. Now I know why she was able to give me this scar." He pointed to his face.

Pegasus nodded. "And for that, you will be coming with me to Rassay and train with the Emboldorian Secret Service."

"Well done, brother," said Gekko.

"Do not feel saddened, Yako," said Tiberius. "The Secret Service of the High King is a noble title."

"Well, why not?" said Yako with a confident shrug. "I heard women are highly attracted to agents of the Secret Service."

"Oh, Yako!" pouted Jocelia.

Tiberius laughed at her lack of humor. "Come, My Lady," he said letting her wrap her hand around his finger. "Let's see if Masha is done with those cookies."

"Cookies sound good to me," said Gekko.

"Father," said Yako. "Just what will you have me do in the Emboldorian Secret Service?"

"Right now, I need you to gather information for a very special lady. Her name is Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. Though, she likes to be called Avi for short."

Yako shook his head. "And just what makes this girl so special that the Emboldorian Secret Service needs to be involved, father?"

"You and the agents have been requested, by me, personally, to scout the lands for ancient temples of Safaani, the Dragon Goddess. Avi's destiny is entwined with these temples. Find them, and report your finding to Ser Yusei and the Knights of the Crimson Dragon. Master Yu-Gi-Oh banded them together again just recently."

"Why?" asked Jocelia. "There is a lot of hubbub for this girl, father. Who is she?"

"She is a Summoner," said Pegasus. "One who can call upon dragons. True Dragons."

"Impossible," said Yako. "Dragon Summoners have all but faded into history. There are none in the world who can summon them."

Pegasus looked at his son and grinned. "There is now."


	13. The Right to be Master

**Avi**

* * *

She screamed. When she saw the darkness of her room, she slammed her head back on her pillow and took heavy gasps of air. Her body became soaked in perspiration. Tears bubbled up in her diamond-like eyes. The dream again! There were hundreds of them; thousands possibly. Dragons, True Dragons, singing mournfully for their annihilation at the hands of the Inquisition thousands and thousands of years ago.

As they sang, she could see images of the chaos. She guessed that she was looking at memories of those who were slaughtered. Their final moments; all so brutal. Nests were destroyed. Hatchlings butchered like common cattle. Wings slashed. Necks were broken by machines made by twisted, demonic minds.

"But how?" she wondered. How can creatures of such power fall at the hands of Men? What sort of devilry did the Church of Yeyu possess that allowed for such an atrocity?

The rooster outside her window crowed to announce the rising sun. But Avi felt like it was calling her back to normality. The dreams were getting worse and worse.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why me? What can I do?" She scooted to the left side of her bed and picked up her deck. She opened the case and took out her cards. She flipped through them and until she saw Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. The Felgrand Dragon's card was resting behind it. Their holographic backgrounds and golden lettering flashed in the dim light of dawn peeking through her window.

"What did that to your kind?" Avi asked, sliding her finger down the card. "And why are you plaguing my dreams with those horrible visions? What can I do to help you? I'm just a tavern wench. I'm just the local idiot. The village fool. You've got the wrong person, I assure you. Please, please, for the love of Safaani, and all the Goddesses, leave me alone." She put the cards back in the case and closed it shut. "I'm no hero," she whispered mournfully.

Loud repetitious banging on the other side of her door startled her. She jumped and contained herself to keep from screaming so as not to give her new 'master' any satisfaction of power of her. Well, not as much anyway.

"Are you awake in there, my little pet?" Ser Godfrey answered from behind the door.

"I-I am," Avi responded nervously. She raised her nightgown toward her face and wiped away the sweat from her face, neck, and chest. She swallowed and said: "I am, my love."

"That's what I like to here. Now, I'll undo the bolts to let you out. My servants have drawn a bath for you; see that you take it. I will be awaiting you downstairs in the arcade to discuss today's agenda with you."

Avi's heart dropped when she heard creaking, slamming, and clicking of countless locks and chains that sealed her inside her chamber on the tallest tower of Ser Godfrey's castle near the lake beside the town.

There was no escaping the tower, Avi thought, not unless my hair grew to a certain size like that princess from the other world. The room was circular in shape with only one window. Avi didn't feel too bad about it since she got a spectacular view of the mountains and the Cameron Falls. The walls were of thick, cold, stone splashed with color by only a few tapestries depicting stories of Ser Godfrey's youth fighting hobgoblins, imps, boggarts, and other monsters.

A lone iron torch hung from the wall adding light, though it was unneeded on account of the hearth providing Avi with all the warmth and light she needed. Every hour or so, a Gnome by the name of Twingle would come into her room and add logs to the fire. He was a kind little thing, sneaking Avi pastries from the library and even books for her to read. Lastly, there was a privy near a sink concealed by a cloth which hung from the ceiling.

The last lock clicked and the final chain rattled. The door swung open, letting in the massive body of Avi's husband-to-be. Avi, barely considering herself dressed in her nightgown of thin, white silk, concealed herself under the blankets; her face already blushing with humiliation. Ser Godfrey waddled in and sniffed the air to get a long whiff of Avi's sweet scent. "Ah," he breathed. "Delicious."

Avi whimpered.

"Well, it's time we got moving, wouldn't you say. Hurry and freshen yourself up, my dear. There is a lot to do today. And that deck of yours is going to be used overtime today."

"You want me to Duel?" Avi asked.

Ser Godfrey scoffed angrily and held out his arms. "Well, you just want to stay in the tower?" he asked.

"No," Avi said.

"Then do hurry up, will you? I warn you, girl, do not test my patience. The town has had enough of you. They are thirsty for blood. Your blood. And I will give it to them if you don't behave. Now. Get out of bed. Take your bath. Choose the dress you want to wear for today and come downstairs to eat your breakfast."

"I will, My Lord. I will."

"That's a good girl," the obese knight said, stalking towards Avi slowly. He grabbed her by the cheeks with one large, beefy hand and forcefully kissed her long and good. Avi wanted to heave and groaned, feeling his foul-tasting tongue explore her mouth. It felt like an eternity before he finally let her go. He licked his lips to get savor every last bit of her flavor. He turned and left her alone.

It took a moment for Avi to force herself out of bed. Still feeling rather naked in her wet nightgown, she kept her bedsheets over her shoulders like a cape as she trekked down the halls towards the bathhouse where a hot bath awaited her with an army of servants. They bowed in respect and bid the new Lady of the Castle a good morrow before surrounding her and stripping her of her soaked clothes. Avi grew cold from the damp castle air but as soon as she stepped into the water, she felt as though she entered her own element.

Avi never admitted this to anyone; for fear of even more paranoia from the townsfolk, but she was fond of things that were hot. She never waited for the water of her baths to cool. Then again, she never blew on her meals even though they were still boiling from the stove. Hot summer days never bothered her either, and she had such an affinity for fire. She was drawn to it, the way a moth would be to a torch. She loved the sight of it. She would stare at the flames, be it from a hearth, a torch, even the flames burning a criminal at the town square, and desire it.

"Out of the tub, m'dear," one of the servants said when Avi was cleaned. Avi did as was told and rose from the bronze tub. Another servant wrapped a towel around her, and she carefully placed one foot over the tub, followed by the other; her hand held by another one of the maids to keep her from slipping and falling.

She was patted down and then powered from head to toe to keep her skin smelling sweet and soft to the touch. Avi was led to a chair where a barber took out his tools and started cutting her beautiful golden locks into just the right size for the style Ser Godfrey desired.

He tied the back of her hair into a curled ponytail with swirled bangs going down her heart-shaped face. He specked it with tiny colorful flowers with a fluorescent blue glow called Fairy's Gift, named after the Duel Monster of the Fairy-Type. They had a certain trait that caused them to ring like silver bells whenever they brushed against the wind, therefore, every time Avi moved, the flowers would make her ring.

She was led to another room where three mannequins awaited her, basking in the light of the gridded window behind them. Avi picked a gown of blue velvet with gold threading and ornamentation, but before she could put it on, a corset had to be tied around her waist. She leaned on the top of a dresser, gasping for air as the corset pushed tighter and tighter against her waist. She could feel her ribs being compressed and her innards being crushed into mush. Ser Godfrey's newly hired chamberlain unrolled a scroll, ready to announce the day's schedule. Since Avi was still nude from the waist down, he did come from behind a screen to give her privacy.

"You are to join Ser Godfrey in the banquet hall for breakfast once your pampering is complete," he said. He walked back and forth, ear at the ready to hear a response from her.

Avi squealed as the maid doing her corset pulled even tighter. "This isn't exactly what I call pampering," she gasped, grasping the edge of the drawer with all her might. "Is this horrid thing necessary?" she asked, looking back at the maid.

"I'm sorry, m'dear," she answered sheepishly. "But these are the lord of the castle's orders."

"Why exactly does a knight like Ser Godfrey have his own castle?"

The chamberlain chuckled from behind the screen. "A stupid question," he scoffed. "But then, you are a stupid girl. I will answer the question nevertheless."

Avi's face scrunched into a scowl. She hated him already. The moment she saw him at the door after her bath, she knew he was going to be a pompous ingrate. He was of medium height and very pump, wearing black and white doublet with floral ornamentation and black slacks. A ruffled collar of white was around his neck. He was balding at the top of his head, and he bore a very obnoxious mustache which was waxed to the point the hairs were reflective.

She paid no heed to the story of how Ser Godfrey got this castle. He was a war hero, but it was thanks to constant ass-kissing and overly bloated tales of glory that were able to give him such luxuries. They weren't well-deserved, and she knew it thanks to the stupid exaggerations of Ser Godfrey charging into a goblin den single-handedly and slaying them all. Not even Tiberius the Uniter was capable of such a feat alone. Hell, the Seven Golden Kings of Ellenanya ( **Ellen-Ah-nya** ) had to work together to destroy the Orcs of Kharem-Undzullen,

"Blah, blah, blah," the chamberlain went on and on.

Avi slipped into ruffled, flower-patterned bloomers and gasped when the farthingale was slipped over her head. She winced when she looked in the mirror and saw how much décolletage was show. No doubt in her mind that this design was of Ser Godfrey's choosing as well.

The town jeweler came into the room after Avi was dressed. "My Lady," he said. He opened a large wooden box of polished ash. Inside in a bed of black velvet was a necklace of diamonds that glittered like the stars in the Void.

Avi stared at the necklace wide-eyed and at a loss for words. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Ser Godfrey has spared no expense for you," said the jeweler. "These jewels are known as the _Lalaieth fa huvvien Ehtlelneddia_. The Laugher of the Dragon Queen. These jewels were once worn by Her Majesty; High Queen Evangelia Pendragon thousands of years ago. My ancestors took them after her passing and has kept it in our household for all these years, waiting for just the right woman to wear them again. And now, we believe you are that woman, My Lady."

"Am I that woman, or did Ser Godfrey give you the right price for it?" Avi asked as the jeweler put the necklace around her thin neck.

The jeweler smiled. "A bit of both, actually," he said. "Having said that, I can' help but feel a certain...aura radiating from you, child. Do listen to anything this man has to say. You may be the village idiot, but you, my dear, are beautiful; there's no doubt in that. Now, if you please, your affianced awaits you for breakfast."

Avi took a deep breath (Wincing, for she was not accustomed to the corset) and went downstairs to the banquet hall, a room made of glass and steel with a panoramic view of the fields, mountains, and Cameron Falls, along with the river flowing by the castle grounds. Ser Godfrey was looking out the window, marveling at the beautiful scenery outside.

He heard the clopping of Avi's heels coming down the hall and turned his head immediately so he could see her. He smiled at her as she finally appeared at the entrance. She was a work of art in his eyes. A masterly crafted piece created by nature. And she was all his.

"I am not worthy," he said to himself as the girl bashfully struggled to make her entrance into the banquet hall.

"Come on, my dear," said one of the maids. "Don't be shy. Oh, we almost forgot this." She took a tiara resting on a red velvet pillow that was held by a fellow servant and placed it on her head. "Beautiful. Now, go, my dear. You mustn't keep him waiting."

At last Avi walked in. The early morning sun shone through the windows and bathed her in a radiant light as she stepped out of the shadows of the hall. The tiara and the necklace once belonging to the Star Queen twinkled a thousand times with each step she took.

Avi had no love for the man, but she couldn't help but feel proud of the beauty she was gifted with. Her face turned pink and she smiled. As she walked by, a lot of male heads turned to look at her. She heard whispers blowing all around her like a mischievous summer wind.

Ser Godfrey waddled towards his masterpiece and kissed her. "Come, come," he said, leading her to the table.

She sat down, although it proved a very delicate process thanks to the farthingale and corset. A waiter approached holding up a black tray. He served her a stack of hotcakes and a glass of milk.

"Now, tell me, Avi," Ser Godfrey said crunching on a piece of bacon. "Where did you acquire that deck. The one with the dragons you used to beat those poor boys senseless."

"A barbaric act," commented a noblewoman from Asendar. "Have you no shame, girl?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Avi cried.

Ser Godfrey raised his hand, causing Avi to flinch. "I don't think those dragons acting the way they did was of Avi's fault," he said, surprisingly coming to her defense. "Perhaps the boys were not as strong as they thought they were and cowered when they saw Avi's beasts." He looked down at Avi and grinned. "Having said that, I am quite curious as to how those dragons she summoned acted so lifelike. I have seen Phantoms be used in Duels for many years, and I have never seen them behave in such a manner."

"Bah," said the Marquis of Prelaron. He slurped his porridge before he spoke. "There is a rumor about the town that the girl is a witch of some sort. They tell me she has been complaining of dreams concerning dragons. Is this true, girl?"

"They are, sir," Avi answered, cutting one of her pancakes with her fork. "I have visions of dragons flying above me. They were singing."

"Singing!" snorted another noblewoman. She laughed and the other guests at the table followed suit.

Avi clasped both her hands together over her lap and flushed into a peachy pink color. She thought it was best not to say anything. Now these snobbish women and men thought her even more of a fool. Deep down, even she thought the dreams of dragons singing in the heavens was pretty silly. She dared not to look up until the infernal laughter had died down. She felt so humiliated. She wanted to vanish into thin air.

Sre Godfrey broke the laughter down with a stern question. "What news of the West?"

"You mean Termnnia" asked the noblewoman. "I have heard those involved in the Dragonheart Party have won a landslide victory against the loyalists to the crown. Antilles, King of Dragonrock somehow has convinced the senate to turn a blind eye to the pleas of Yugi Muto himself. They were having a battle to see if their heir would return sooner rather than later."

"I have heard of this squabble from traders of the East Termnnia Trading Company," said the Duke of Lothidia, adding sugar to his morning roast. He was an elderly chap, chubby of cheek with a gray mustache. "Prince Daveed is not to return until he has acquired favorable skill in Duel Monsters."

"A very just decision," said Ser Godfrey. "I am not fond of Termnnian politics, but I must agree with this ultimatum set up by King Antilles."

"I've heard that he was able to summon of the Divine Beasts," said the Duke. "Slifer the Sky Dragon. He used it in a Duel before this who issue with Prince Daveed took place. There were rumors going about that Antilles was going to take the Heart-EartH Crown."

The Countess of Yboan chuckled. "After that fiasco at the battle of Karad-Antha, I am not surprised that the Divine Beasts had a change of heart. Think of the power the boy must have had in order to ensure their blessing at birth."

"Who is Prince Daveed again?" Avi asked.

Ser Godfrey and the guests looked at her like vultures ready to pick apart meat from a deer's carcass. Avi shrunk in her seat, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"How stupid is this girl, Ser Godfrey?" asked the Countess. "To not know of the greatest miracle of our time? How do you cope with such a small mind like hers."

"Who cares what mind she has," sneered Ser Godfrey. "It's her beauty that I've fallen for."

"You'd best be wary," said the Countess's sister. "Stupid girls like her have been known to cause trouble for many good people. Weak-minded fools, such as yourself; no offense, have fallen for dimwits such as her like moths attracted to the flame. All of them have been met with ill fates. We do not wish for anything bad to happen to a noble, hardworking, knight such as yourself, Ser Godfrey."

"She's still a young thing," said Ser Godfrey. "I assure you, she'll learn. In the meantime, I believe you've come to see her Duel, have you not?"

"I must say I am intrigued," said the Duke. "Let us see if these dragons truly are a force of their own will or witchcraft created by this girl. My son is would like to play her and her dragons with his own dragons. I say this could be an extraordinary match."

Avi gulped. Ser Godfrey ordered her to take her cards out and prepare for her Duel against the Duke's son. Little did she know, this Duel was going to mark the beginning of a long and difficult day.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

**The Northern Gate of Eredas**

 **600 Miles North of Domino City**

* * *

The Northern Gate was the last point of departure from the modern world to the traditional, underdeveloped countries down the road. Beyond that point, Yami Yugi would find himself traveling on the long dusty roads replacing the black highways of asphalt and yellow and white markings. Instead of cars, trucks, and drones, he would soon be with knights, horse-drawn carriages. To say nothing of the lack of electricity, and all the other comforts from Eredas.

Poor Yugi, having gone through the Northern Gate dozens of time, was still not accustomed to leaving the city behind. After that point, there were would be no more burger stands, restaurants, or even noodle stand. It was pork sausage, capon, and haunch of rabbit from that point on. But he was in luck; for want the use of a better word. They had reached a standstill at the last checkpoint, for there was grim news up north that had caused a slow in traffic.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, there is nothing I can do to help you," the commanding officer of the checkpoint said to Yami. "What with the war going on up north, I fear all travel has been banned per the order of King Helmsley himself."

"You don't understand," said Yami. "It's imperative that I head north and see Prince Talion at once."

"You will find no such luck, Master Yu-Gi-Oh," said the officer. "Even without the order in place, your trip to Elleria will be all for naught. Prince Talion has recently marched to Naralia to claim county from the Fat King."

"What?" said Yami in disbelief. "That can't be. Why would he march north into Naralian territory? It's a suicide mission."

"Many fear King Helmsley has gone mad, My Lord. And just as many believe Talion is never to be seen again. There have been tales of a massacre near Black Mountain. Thousands of troops slain."

"You are sure of this?" said Yami.

"No. These are just rumors. The traditionalists beyond our wall don't like to share their news with us _infidels_. Huh. Bunch of lonely sword-wielding savages the lot of them. That's why they're always at war because they don't sophisticate themselves and evolve like we do."

"I've seen Domino City residents be just as savage with their guns," said Yami. "Be it sword or rifle, a man can be as savage as the next."

The officer grimaced at Yami's words. "You make a good point." He bowed apologetically. "I did not mean to offend, My Lord. But, as I've stated, there is no traveling to Elleria from here. Eredas's gates are closed until further notice. But, you say you're scouting princes to join this alliance of yours, right? Well, there's a port to the west of this checkpoint that can take you to Uzume and Akuuda. Am I correct in assuming you wish to recruit the sons of those countries' kings?"

"I do," said Yami. "And I know exactly what you're talking about. Thank you."

"Thank you for your visit," said the officer. And may the Stars of Entuli shine your path."

Yami bowed and left the military base that was centered around the Northern Gate. He then headed for a nearby town, a meager community meant for resting weary travelers. There was a motel, a gas station, and a trailer park for those too poor to live in Domino. Yami thought it best to call it a day and rest in the town before he made the journey to Pell Port and sail to Uzume to meet with Prince Jaeyoung.

He went to the front window and made his reservation at the hotel. Just as he got the keys, he saw someone he would rather not deal with approaching him in the reflection of the window. Someone with a wide grin and purple-colored lips.

"Well, well, well, Master Yugi Muto. We meet at last."

Yami turned around. "Crowler? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were coming to North to exit the gate," Crowler answered sharply. "And I knew about the unfortunate departure of Prince Talion. So, couldn't make it past the gate, eh? Well, I was hoping we could catch up and talk. After all, it's not every day that I have a legend attending my school."

"Your school?" laughed Yami. "When last I checked, Chancellor Sheppard was the one governing things at the academy."

Crowler held up a finger. "Ah, you're almost correct. But you see, Duel Island is his own little kingdom. And he is its king. His business pertains mostly to the affairs of the villagers and the tourists who live across the island. And while he may think he's running things in Duelist Academy, I'll have you know that everything from the doorknobs down is MINE!"

"Is that so?" said Yami. "I've heard from my friends how power-hungry you are. I just had to see it for myself. You're a fool."

"Says the one who had to buy his friends into the school to be teachers," said Crowler.

"True, gold had something to do with my friends getting their jobs as professors, but Sheppard carefully interviewed each and every one of them. He needs gold as well as skills. And my friends had the qualifications to get their positions."

"Indeed," said Crowler. "Well, I can't complain. I have the lovely Mai Valentine to look forward too at the staff meetings. And Joey's little sister is an adorable thing." Yami smirked at his comments. Crowler grinned back. "But there is one thing that bothers me. You're the King of Games. What on earth do you need to go to the academy for?"

"Because I must do what I can to keep my title," Yami lied. He didn't care for the championship title. Sure, it was prestigious to have, but he had far better things to concern himself with. Such as Yuri. He needed little Yugi by his side to teach him to play and to be safe. There was no doubt in his mind that there were Houses out there who wanted to do him harm for the crown he would soon wear.

"Keep your title?" Crowler asked. "Ha! Whatever do you mean?"

"The game has evolved over time," said Yami. "Pendulum Summoning. Xyz Summoning. Synchro Summoning. And soon Link Summoning. I have to learn those new forms of Dueling in order to stay sharp. And the fact that I will be studying with the boy I saved many years ago is an added bonus."

"The boy who will soon be High King," Crowler said with a nod. "That is why I have come here seeking you."

"Yuri?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I've done some thinking, and it seems to me that Yuri is going to need a master. One who is well-trained in the arts of Duel Monsters. I must say, you've had your time Yugi, but you're nothing more than an antique. As are the cards in your deck. Like you said, this game evolves all the time. And unlike you, I have adapted to those changes which is how I acquired my Ph.D. in Dueling. I will make a better teacher than you ever will be, Yugi Muto."

"Is that a challenge!?" Yami cried.

"It was indeed. Your deck is not up to speed. Like you said yourself, you've returned to the academy to learn the new rules, while I, on the other hand, have mastered them. So, what say you, Yugi Muto? A Duel to see who is worthy of being Prince Yuri's master." He held out his right arm. The sleeve of his metallic coat began to morph into a giant Duel Disk. "But better yet," said he, "Why don't you just save yourself the humiliation and just surrender. Accept that you are not fit to teach Yuri. For if you lose, not only will Yuri become my personal lackey, but your title as King of Games will belong to me."

Yami held out his arm, transforming his golden bangle into a Duel Disk. "I do not back down from a challenge Crowler!"

"Good!" said Crowler. "It's not a good sport if you surrender. Let us begin."

 **LP 8000**

"DUEL!" they shouted.

"I shall begin first," said Yami. "Draw! I set a monster face-down in defense mode. Now, I set a card. I end my turn."

"How dull," vexed Crowler. "Is that all?" His chest plate launched a card from his deck. Crowler caught it with ease. "I play the Spell-Card, Geartown."

"No you won't!" said Yami. "My Magic Jammer will cancel out your spell. It may have cost me a card from my hand, but it is a price I'm willing to pay."

"Humor me, Yugi," chuckled Crowler. "I shall summon, Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode!" (ATK/1800 DEF/500 LV 4). Crowler continued his turn. "And now, for my Geartown's effect. When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon an Ancient Gear monster from my Deck or Graveyard. So here comes Ancient Gear Soldier!" (ATK/1300 DEF/1300 LV 4). "And now, I will boost the power of my Ancient Gear Knight with Ancient Gear Tank!"

Ancient Gear Knight mounted himself onto a vehicle with a cannon on the front. His ATK went up to 2400. He attacked.

"I think not!" said Yami. "You've attacked my Four-Star Lady Bug of Doom, who can destroy all Level 4 monsters on the field."

After the Ladybug was killed, four stars appeared on the heads of the Ancient Gear monsters. They shattered into pieces. However, Ancient Gear Tank activated and dealt 600 points of damage to Yami's Life Points.

 **Yami-7400**

 **Crowler-8000**

"Impressive," said Crowler. "I end my turn."

"My turn," said Yami. "Draw!" He examined his options. "Hmm. I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Look at the King of Games now," said Crowler. "Going on the defensive like a cornered rodent."

"Even cornered rats can fight back," said Yami. "Make your move!"

"I shall," Crowler nodded. "Draw! I summon another Ancient Gear Knight to the field, and with it, I shall attack your face-down monster."

The Ancient Gear Knight raised his lance and dashed forward, ready to skewer Yami's face-down monster. A beautiful elvish woman was flipped up. She had her hands locked in prayer. Her hair the color of chestnut flowed in the autumn winds. Ancient Gear Knight attacked a Mystical Elf. With a defense of 2000, she was able to withstand the Ancient Gear Knight's attack. The lance hit a magical barrier that sent out thousands of glittering lights into the air. The force of the impact knocked the Ancient Gear Knight back to Crowler's field.

"Argh! That's not fair!" shouted Crowler.

"My turn," said Yami. "Draw! Behold the power of my Mystic Box!"

Black magician's boxes enveloped their two monsters. Each layer of the box was marked with a gold question mark. Suddenly swords came out of thin air and skewered the boxes causing Crowler to scream. The box next to Yami suddenly opened. Ancient Gear Knight was sparking and spazzing in death as the swords punctured his ancient and delicate computer systems.

"My knight!" shouted Crowler. "But where has your elf gone to?"

"See for yourself," laughed Yami.

Crowler's box opened and the elf magically appeared, still praying and still safe.

"How did you do that?" shouted Crowler.

Yami laughed again, confidently. "A magician never reveals his secrets Crowler. I choose to end my turn."

"Fool!" shouted Crowler. "Draw! I will show you to destroy my precious Golems! I will tribute your elf to summon Ancient Gear Engineer! You fool! Your little magic show left you wide open for a direct attack. Go, my Engineer! Attack his Life Points."

The Ancient Gear Engineer's drill began to spin, giving off a deafening whirr. He sprang towards Yami and stabbed him in the gut with his drill. Though the monster was a Phantom, Yami could feel his insides being torn and churned as if being hit by a real beast.

"It's not over," Yami grunted.

 **Crowler-LP 7800**

 **Yami- LP 5900**

"Draw!" said Yami. "I will remove from my Graveyard the Giant Soldier of Stone to special summon, Rock Spirit. And now I shall tribute him to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

A portal spun in front of Yami's feet. Hearts and stars shot out from it, followed by the most iconic and most beautiful monster in all of Duel Monsters. Dark Magician Girl winked as she was bathed in daylight. Crowler's eyes turned into hearts and he clasped his hands together watching Dark Magician Girl dance to the field. She blew him a kiss and settled next to Yami's side.

* * *

 **Dark Magician Girl**

**ATK/2000 DEF/1700 LV 6**

* * *

"Care to trade for her, Yugi?" swooned Crowler. "I'll give you anything you want for her."

"She's not for trades," said Yami. "Go, Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician girl twirled into the air and aimed her staff at Crowler, doing all he could to look up her blue mini-skirt. Dark Magician Girl cringed. "Humph!" she said and blasted Ancient Gear Engineer to pieces and dealing 500 points of damage to Crowler.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"Draw," said Crowler. "I play the spell, Ancient Gear Castle."

The ground began to rumble. A castle from the dawn of time rose up from behind Crowler, outfitted with giant blue gears and cannons.

"I Set this card face-down, and in doing so, my castle get's a counter. But I will get to that later. End turn."

"My turn," said Yami. "Draw! I shall attack again with Dark Magician Girl."

"Eee," she squealed and stayed at a level so as to avert her legs from Crowler's ravenous gaze. She blasted the face-down monster which was an Ancient Gear Soldier. Yami ended his turn by playing a monster face-down in defense mode, giving Crowler's Ancient Gear Castle another counter.

"Draw," said Crowler, anxious to begin his turn, for he had what he needed for his ace monster. "I now have enough counters to tribute my castle and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Argh!" said Yami.

A veil of dust swirled around Crowler's field. From the cloud rose a mechanical behemoth standing five meters tall. Its ancient mechanical joints hissed and creaked with each movement. Its metallic body was covered in rust and it had blue gears and a glowing red.

* * *

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/3000 LV 8**

* * *

Crowler started laughing maniacally and then ordered the Golem to attack Dark Magician Girl. Ancient Gear Golem raised its fist, its gears winding up for battle, ready to do massive damage both to her and Yami's Life Points. Dark Magician Girl whimpered in fear and braced herself for the attack. The fist finally hit her. She screamed in agony and shattered dealing 1000 points of damage to Yami Yugi.

 **Crowler-LP 7400**

 **Yami-LP 4900**

"It's over, Yugi Muto," said Crowler. "Your reign as champion ends today. And Yuri, well, you'll no longer have to worry about him anymore. I set a card face-down. Ending my turn."

"Don't celebrate just yet, Crowler. I set a card face-down. I end my turn."

"That's all you can do?" laughed Crowler. "How pathetic. Draw. I summon Ancient Gear Cannon!" ( **ATK/500 DEF/500 LV 2** ). "I will now activate my spell, Limter Removal. This doubles the attack of Machine monsters for one turn. Now my Golem's attack raises to 6000! And, don't think your little defense monster will save you. My Ancient Gear Golem can inflict piercing damage, meaning your Life Points will take a hit even if your playing defensive. And my cannon's attack will double as well to 1000. This will finish you, King of Games. ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM! ATTACK! MECHANIZED MELEE!"

The gears on the Golem's body wound up. He raised his fist ready to strike.

"Hold on Crowler," said Yami. "I'm not through yet! From my hand, Kuriboh, who will cancel out the damage your Golem will inflict."

"NO!" shouted Crowler.

The little fury monster jumped out of Yami's hand and zoomed towards the fist of Ancient Gear Golem.

BREEE! Screeched the Kuriboh. The monster Yami had in defense was still destroyed and he was still wide open for the Cannon, which attacked. The Ancient Gear Cannon's gears wound up, charging a powerful laser that shot Yami in the chest. "ARRGH!" Yami shouted as he was knocked to the ground with a hard slam. Crowler ended his turn, and per the effect of Limter Removal, both his monsters were destroyed.

Crowler-LP 7400

Yami-LP 3900

"I cannot lose," said Yami. "I cannot let this man take Yuri in. Not like this. It all rides on this next card." Yami placed his fingers on the card. He breathed heavily. "Heart of the Cards...guide me."

Flick! Went the card, sliding out from the deck. Yami held it up.

"I set a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn!"

"I pass," said Crowler. "Go."

Yami smiled. Perhaps this was his chance. "I tribute my monster and summon Archfiend of Gilfer!"

* * *

 **Archfiend of Gilfer**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/2500 LV 6**

* * *

"Attack his Life Points!" Yami shouted.

The winged fiend flew towards Crowler and slashed him twice across the chest. Crowler wailed from the pain. When his job was done, Archfiend of Gilfer returned to Yami's side of the field.

 **Crowler-LP 5200**

 **Yami-LP 3900**

"My turn," Crowler groaned, massaging his chest, though that was hard to do with his chestplate in the way. He drew. Nothing. He hoped he would only contend with Gilfer for the next turn. He could hold out from another attack. Unfortunately for Crowler, that was just not in the cards.

Yami drew. "It's over Crowler."

"What?"

"I play the spell, Dark Magic Curtain. By paying half my Life Points, I can special summon Dark Magician from my deck."

"NO!" shouted Crowler. "Not him! Anything but him!"

The legendary Dark Magician flew out of the Dark Magic Curtain. He twirled his staff. "Rrrah!" he grunted after he was done with his theatrics. He gently landed next to Archfiend of Gilfer.

"And now, I shall reveal my face-down card," said Yami. "United We Stand. This will boost the ATK of a monster by 800 for each monster I have on my field, thereby raising my Dark Magician's ATK by 1600 points."

"NO!" cried Crowler. "But how? I was so close!"

The two monsters attacked and it was all over. Crowler was launched halfway across the green pasture in front of the motel and he slid to a stop. His Life Point counter dropped to 0.

Yugi's spectral form appeared beside Yami. "Nice work, Spirit," he said. "Yuri is still ours to train, and we keep our title."

Yami nodded. "We should not get overconfident, Yugi. Crowler is but a taste of the opponents you and Yuri will be facing. We may have won, but Crowler almost had us beat."

"Speaking of Crowler," said Yugi. "Don't you think we should help him up?"

"He can handle himself," Yami said walking away. "No one threatens my pact with Gabriele and gets away with it. I promised him before he was killed that I would watch over his son no matter what. And I intend to keep that promise."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"So, did you guys hear the news?" Nick asked his friends at lunch.

"About what?" Patty asked, biting into her hamburger.

"There's some bigshot insect duelist going around town beating up former participants of last year's regional championship. Word around the islands is, he's beaten them all."

"Someone clearly has a lot of time on their hands," Patty rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness.

"Can you blame him?" Tyson asked while dipping his fries in ketchup. "With the Millennium Tournament so close people are trying to get noticed. It's an invitational tournament where only the best of the best can be invited."

"Well, so long as he stays away from me I don't care," Yuri said with a shrug.

"You really think people are going to ignore the guy who defeated the regional champion and Pink_Dragon Layla are going to ignore you?" Carter asked.

"I hope so," said Yuri.

"Don't count on it," laughed Patty. "Like it or not, you've painted a huge bullseye on yourself with those impressive victories. Not to mention your Black Tyranno is something out of this world."

"He could be for all I know," said Yuri. "My dad is the creator of the game, and even he doesn't know where it came from."

"He's probably faking it to hide the fact he's covering for Yuri," said Nick. "Nothing but the best for daddy's little boy."

"Ha, ha," Yuri mocked him.

"Fat chance," said Carter. "Mr. Montgomery is not one to pull favorites, even on his own sons. Hell, Leon, even had to work his butt off to become world champion."

"Don't speak his name in front of me," Yuri growled.

Carter let out a gasp and slammed his hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he said.

"Why don't we see if bug boy is around," said Nick. "I'd like to take him on."

"Sure," said Patty. "Go get yourself killed."

"What!"

"Even if by some miracle you beat this guy, there is no guarantee you'll be noticed by Phobos Corp," Patty said with a conniving chuckle.

"You are so sexy when you're bitchy," Nick commented.

"Nice try," said Patty. "But I seriously doubt bug boy is going to want to take you on, Nick. If anything, he's going to be coming after Yuri."

"Come on, Yuri, take him on!" pleaded Tyson.

Yuri slammed his head on the table and groaned. He winced, smelling the sour smell of ammonia-ridden surface cleaner the custodians used earlier. He quickly raised his head and looked at his friends. "All right, all right. But don't expect anything miraculous. Not too long ago, they built a small-sized arena at the park. Maybe we can lure him out there. Of course, there's going to have to be some Duels in order to notice him."

"I'll take care of that," said Tyson. "My dad found me some cool new beast-types the other night. He won them in a dart game. I'm itching to try them out."

"You sure, big guy?" Patty asked.

"Hell yeah. You give me the duels and I'll put on a show that will get our bug duelist to notice us."

The bell rang. They picked up their trays and then proceeded together to their class on American Literature. Natalya was in there too. She waved to them and they sat together.

"So, you're going make Yuri duel that bug duelist?" she asked. "I hope he kicks his ass. That bastard has no manners."

"You Dueled him, Natalya?" Yuri asked.

"Da," she replied. "He fought against my boyfriend who ranked tenth in the regionals last year. He was such a big mouth, I swear. I decided to teach him a lesson with my birds and he walloped me."

"I'm having second thoughts," Yuri whimpered, sinking into his chair.

Tyson patted his back. "Come on, Yuri. You've got one thing that no one else on this island has. Black Tyranno."

"Will he be enough?" Yuri groaned. "What am I getting myself into?"

"Don't back down, Yuri," Patty said chewing on her pencil. "If you do, that bug creep has already won."

"All right gang!" their teacher, Mr. Grossman, called out, coming into the class while the final bell rang. He sat behind his deck decorated with small pumpkins and ghost bobbleheads.

He slammed his ruler on the side of his deck. "Put a lid on it! Come on now, you guys. Patty take the cap off please. Mr. Martinez, settle down! Robert and Harrison, please put your cards away, it's time for class."

The students finally went quiet.

"Okay, first thing's first. A couple of announcements have been made in regards for the upcoming Halloween Dance. With the ongoing popularity of holographic technology on the rise, our school will be outfitted with its own Dueling Arenas within the next month."

The class let out cheers and gave a round of applause.

Mr. Grossman held out his hands to pacify his pupils and he continued. "There is a sign-up list for the school's very own Duel Monsters team. Tryouts will begin in the next couple of weeks once our duelists have their own facilities built, courtesy of Aquarius's own, Jacob Montgomery. However, the new arenas will be located near the gymnasium where the dance was supposed to take place. Therefore, the dance will be moved to the country club at the park. Tickets are on sale, so if you haven't already picked them up, do so now. And now for the fun part. Take out a pencil and a clean sheet of paper. We're having a pop quiz on the story Raisins in the Sun. I hope you've done your reading."

"Awww!" groaned the class.

Mr. Grossman opened his briefcase and took out the quizzes. He gave it to his students to pass down to each other.

"Hmm, the Halloween Dance, eh?" said Nick. "Who will I go with? Hey, Patty…"

"No."

After school, Yuri, Nick, Tyson, Patty, and Carter dueled in the cafeteria until four o'clock and it was time to pick up Sam, much to Patty's dismay. But she would tolerate Sam just for a chance to see Yuri in a duel and play Black Tyranno again. They took a bus to the park where the new arenas were being put to use. They were not of high quality like the ones in the Duel Dome, and for that Yuri was thankful. The holograms in that arena were just too real for him.

"Well, here we are," said Patty. "No sign of our bug duelist."

"He'll be here," said Tyson. "We just gotta show him there are better games to be had. All these little kids have no game."

"Wanna back that up with a match?" Sam asked, taking out his deck. He flipped his cap backward to show he was ready.

"Sure, show me what you got, little man," said Tyson. "C'mon, there is a vacant arena over here."

"Watch this, sugar cakes," Sam said to Patty with a click. "This is going to be epic."

"Augh, just go!" Patty grumbled.

Sam winked and went to take his place.

Yuri grinned. "You really need to stop wearing skirts and tops so short if you don't want him to bother you. You know we have to pick him up after school."

"I can dress however I want," Patty retorted. "It's who I am. I'm not going to stop dressing the way I like because of some perverted little twerp."

Nick didn't like what she said and scowled at her. "Hey! That twerp's my brother, Patty."

"Now I know why he is the way he is." Yuri sniggered.

"Duel!" Tyson and Sam called out.

Tyson drew first. "All right kid, we're trying to get the attention of a hotshot duelist, so let's make this game as epic as possible."

"Why not get Yuri to play?" Sam wondered. "Wouldn't it make more sense to just lure the guy in with Black Tyranno?"

"You don't think we thought of that already?" said Patty. "Besides, if Yuri plays that Black Tyranno out here, everybody in town's going to want a piece of him."

"You make a good point," said Sam. "Can't afford to have all those men coming down here and taking my girl."

"Augh," Patty scoffed, lying on the grass and putting her gloved hands behind her head to cushion them. She crossed one leg over the other and swung it back and forth. Her legs, concealed behind fishnet tights, caused Yuri, Nick, and Carter to go red. Natalya laughed at the sight.

"Aight, I'm going first," said Tyson. "Bam, I'm summoning Wolf in attack mode!"

A white wolf, a recolor of Silver Fang to be exact, howled onto the field.

* * *

 **Wolf**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/800**

* * *

"Is that puppy all you've got?" Sam sneered. "I thought you wanted this duel to be epic. Well, I'll show you. Go, Bean Soldier!"

He summoned a green bean with skinny orange arms with hands covered in white gloves. His skinny legs went into feet in orange pointed shoes. He carried a steel sword with a red Japanese symbol on the blade.

* * *

 **Bean Soldier**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/1300**

* * *

"Slice and dice his Wolf!" Sam commanded, holding up his fist ever so dramatically. Yuri sniggered at the drama Sam displayed. It was very cringe-worthy.

The Bean Soldier let out a strange cry and charged at Wolf. He slashed him across the chest. Wolf whimpered and then shattered to pieces.

Tyson cringed when his Life Points went down to **1800**.

"Not bad, eh Patty?" said Sam. "Wasn't that cool?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"In time, she will love me," said Sam. "I place a card face down and end my turn. Your move, Tyson."

"All right, that was deliberate," said Tyson. "But I'm going to turn your little Bean Soldier to paste when I summon this bad boy, Togex! ( **ATK/1600 DEF/1800** ) Attack his monster!"

"I think not," said Sam. "I activate my trap, Reinforcements. Now, my Bean Soldier gets an additional 500 attack points."

The Bean Soldier leaped towards the oncoming horned monster and cut him with his sword.

 **Tyson-1500 LP**

 **Sam-2000 LP**

"So far, the only one making this duel epic is me," said Sam. "Now it's my turn. I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman. Your turn!"

"Playtime is over!" said Tyson. "I drew Polymerization. And I use it to fuse my Silver Fang and Darkworld Thorns to make Flower Wolf!"

* * *

 **Flower Wolf**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1400**

* * *

"And I'll boost his power with the Mystical Moon! Which increases my Flower Wolf's attack by 300 for a total of 2100 attack points. Say goodbye to your Legendary Swordsman!"

"Oh no!" cried Sam.

The Flower Wolf summoned a swarm of flower petals that shredded the samurai swordsman. Sam lost 1000 Life Points.

 **Tyson-1500 LP**

 **Sam-1000 LP**

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off the scoreboard. He was so confused and embarrassed. Patty smiled victoriously as she lay on the grass, loving the sight of Sam learning his lesson.

Sam tapped on the board, hoping there was some mistake. "It can't be! But…but I was in the lead. He took me down to half my Life Points with one powerful attack!"

"Such is the power of combining your monsters with magic and traps," said Patty. "I bet that Reinforcements combo is the only thing your little noggin could come up with."

"I hate Spell cards," said Sam. "They're so confusing. I like to pit beast against beast."

"Raw power is not the only way to win, Sam," said Yuri. "I should know. I've faced monsters that are twice as scary as that Flower Wolf, but it was because of my trap and spells that I was able to overcome them and steal a victory."

"He speaks the truth, young Sam," said Natalya. "Combining cards is an important aspect of the game."

"But the game is called Duel Monsters!" pouted Sam. "Why can't the monster with the strongest points just win?"

"Because the game won't be as fun," Patty scoffed. "Sorry if your little brain can't comprehend how to use spells and traps. And you think you can impress me with a mindset like that? I like brains, not brawn."

Sam put a finger to his temple. "The square root of an isosceles triangle…"

"Just make your move, kid!" Patty groaned. "God, you're pathetic."

"That's her way of saying she loves me, guys!" Sam called out.

"Like brother like brother," chuckled Yuri.

As Tyson was decimating Sam, Patty couldn't help but hear a commotion coming from the next arena. There was a little girl on the ground crying as two boys were looking down at her. They all seemed to range from ages nine to ten.

"Hey, Yuri, can you help me out?" Patty asked. "Looks like there's trouble."

"Yeah, I've been keeping my eye on those three for a while."

"Hold on, guys," said Patty. "Yuri and I are going to step out for a moment."

"Sure," said Natalya. "I'll hold down the fort."

"Good, keep an eye out for our bug duelist."

"Will do," Carter replied. "Hey, Tyson! I call next game!"

Yuri and Patty approached the three youngsters.

"You can't play with us and that's final!" shouted a boy in a green shirt and khaki pants.

"What makes you think you can play Duel Monsters?" asked his friend, young lad with a cap and two missing front teeth. "You're a girl! Girls can't play!"

"Then explain to me why the national champion is one!" Patty scolded the two boys, who gawked at her good looks. "You two are a bunch of creeps, you know that!"

"Well, Crystal Anderson has dragons!" said the boy in green. "She can play a good game."

"But she's a girl, you're just condescending yourself at the moment."

"I'm not condimenting!" shouted the boy. "I don't even like ketchup!"

The little girl kept crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Patty asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, but, nobody will let me play," the girl sobbed. "They said my cards are useless."

"There is no such thing as a useless card!" Patty said. "I'll prove it by beating these creeps with your deck."

"What? I'm not dueling you!" said the boy in the cap.

Yuri scoffed and folded his arms. "What's wrong, tough guy, scared of being beat by a girl?"

"Don't cry, baby," Patty said, fixing the girl's pigtails. "What's your name?"

"Patty," the little girl replied, wiping her tears.

Patty grinned and gasped with joy. "No way! That's my name, too!"

"Really?" Little Patty asked. Her cute face lighting up.

"You know who this guy is?" Patty asked, jerking her thumb towards Yuri.

"A glowing green eye!" Little Patty cried out. She gave a timid gasp. "You're Yuri!"

"Guilty as charged." Yuri patted her head.

"YURI!" the boys shouted.

"I wanna play you first!"

"No, me!"

"If you want to duel me, you're going to have to duel her first!" said Yuri. "I'll play the winner of the match."

"Huh?"

"Hey, she's a girl using useless cards, right?" Yuri shrugged. "It should be a quick game for a real 'Pro' like yourself."

"All right," the boy in the cap said, puffing out his chest. "But if I'm going to duel Yuri next I'm going to need an edge, so Patty, you're going to have to put up your rarest card."

"Sure," Patty said, reaching for the deck box strapped to her right calf. "See this?" she said holding out her card.

"Zera the Mant!" cried the boy in the green. "She's got Zera the Mant bro! You have to win this."

"You sure about this, Patty?" Yuri asked. "That card means a lot to you?"

"I can handle this," said Patty. She jumped onto the blue platform while the boy in the green took the red one. He introduced himself as Wilson, though, Patty didn't care.

"Duel!"

"I'll start first," said Patty. "I summon LaMoon in attack mode!"

The fairy gave a soft melodious hum while she rendered on the field through a display of sparkling lights.

"This is going to be so easy!" said Wilson. "I summon Goblin Attack Force!"

He summoned a band of green goblins wielding spiked clubs. Their attack points were 2300.

"Woah, I wasn't expecting something that powerful on the first turn!" Patty grimaced, seeing the green band of brutes wave their clubs in the air and holler, ready for their turn to do battle..

"Of course, I didn't expect you to," sneered Wilson. "Attack!"

The Goblins charged at La Moon and pulverized her with their crude melee weapons. She groaned in agony and shattered.

"Oh yeah!" Wilson said, doing the dab.

"Fuck!" Patty muttered. Her Life Points falling to 900.

Wilson's friend cheered. "You devastated her with one powerful attack! Her Zera the Mant is as good as ours."

"What have I gotten myself into?" said Patty. "Shit, I really put my foot in my mouth this time."

She looked down at little Patty. She started to cry.

"See," she sniffed. "My deck is useless. It's only the first turn and already she's losing."

"Don't worry," said Yuri. "She can turn this around."

"Draw," said Patty. "Oh, nice. I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards." She drew her cards and smiled. "Someone has been reading up on her new set," Patty said looking down at little Patty. "I'm impressed."

Little Patty hunched her shoulders and blushed.

"I play two cards face down and summon Eldeen!"

Patty slapped her card onto the field and summoned a beautiful woman with blue hair and robes the color of cream. She carried a beautiful golden wand as her weapon.

* * *

 **Eldeen**

 **ATK/950 DEF/1000**

* * *

"What good will that weak monster do?" laughed Wilson.

"Oh, you'll see," said Patty. "Remember, Goblin Attack Force goes into defense mode after it attacks and his defensive power is…Nothing. Nathan. Nada. Zip!"

"Zero defense points!" cried Wilson. "Oh no, I just messed up!"

Eldeen gave her wand a twirl and blasted the goblins into nothing.

"Yay!" Little Patty cheered going up and down. "Hooray!"

"I told you," said Yuri.

"It doesn't matter!" said Wilson. "I'm still in the lead. And I'll wipe away your little witch with my Rude Kaiser! With an attack power of 1800 he'll destroy your Eldeen and win me the duel."

"Wanna bet?" Patty laughed when she activated her Trap Card.

"It's a trap!" shouted Wilson.

"Damn right it is Admiral Ackbar," laughed Patty. "Well, two, to be exact. My first card is called Ready for Interception. This will flip one Warrior or Spellcaster into face-down defense position. So Eldeen will defend my Life Points!"

Rude Kaiser cut Eldeen in half. She was destroyed, but Patty's Life Points were unharmed.

"And my next card, Enchanted Javelin which will increase my Life Points by the attack power of your attacking monster."

"NO!" Wilson cried grasping both sides of his heads. He slammed his elbows on the table, eyes on the board, searching for solutions to get out of the mess he put himself in with his arrogance.

"Not in the lead anymore," Little Patty teased when she saw Patty's Life Points increase to 2700.

"Be quiet!" shouted Wilson. "This doesn't concern you!"

Patty clicked her tongue and put her hand on her hip, challenging the pompous opponent with a stern scowl as well as her physique, which did more than enough to shut him up. "Oh, this is her deck," she said, "and it's kicking your sorry butt, so I think it does! Her cards aren't so useless now, are they?"

Wilson stuttered and looked at his hand, looking for just the right card to turn the tables against Patty and perhaps guarantee him the game. "Well, to make sure you don't have any more surprises in your hand, I'm using Card Destruction which forces us to discard our old hands and draw a completely new one."

"I know what it does," Patty said, tossing her card to the Graveyard. "Well, it's my turn now. Hmm, I end my turn."

"Got nothing huh?" said Wilson. "Wait till you see this card. Wolf Axewielder with an attack power of 1650! Can you beat that?"

"Let's see," said Patty. "I have only one monster in my hand. I think she'll be all I need to take out that overgrown wolf. I summon Dancing Elf."

Patty summoned a beautiful, winged elf with silky blonde hair the color of molten gold. She wore a revealing bluish-green gown and her wings were sixteen feet long. The feathers were razor-sharp blades.

* * *

 **Dancing Elf**

 **ATK/300 DEF/200**

* * *

Wilson and his friend laughed at the weak monster.

"Keep laughing, twerp, because she's going to kick your sorry little butt! I play the Field Spell card, Rising Air Current. This will increase the power of Wind monsters by 500 but decrease their defense by 400.

* * *

 **ATK/800 DEF/0**

* * *

"She's not strong enough yet," said Patty. "But I'm equipping her with Silver Bow and Arrow, boosting her strength to 1100. I'm not finished yet; Winged Trumpeter will give her another 500 attack points!"

"They're almost tied!" said Little Patty.

"Yeah, but my friend's Wolf still has fifty more attack points than your puny elf!"

"Well, I've got one more card up my sleeve," said Patty. "Malevolent Nuzzler."

The fiendish woman appeared behind the Dancing Elf. She wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered a spell into her ear before vanishing. Dancing Elf started growing more powerful because of the enchantment. She charged up her energy and screamed when she reached full power. She grew six more wings and the feather-blades grew to the size of longswords and they started to glow. The attack boost from the Malevolent Nuzzler increased the elf's attack by 700, increasing her to 1800 attack points.

"Wow!" said Little Patty in amazement. "I didn't know I could do that with my monsters."

Five turns went by and all Wilson could do was go defensive. Then he drew the card he needed to destroy Dancing Elf. During that time Patty activated two Hinotama spell cards which inflicted 500 points of damage.

"I play Heavy Storm!"

"Aw crap," said Patty. "Now all our spell and trap cards get destroyed."

"No!" cried Little Patty. "Now, Dancing Elf's attack goes back down to 300."

"Now to finally get rid of her!" shouted Wilson. "Here comes my Dice Armadillo!"

With a strength of 1650 he attacked and destroyed Dancing Elf. Patty's Life Points went down in half.

 **Wilson 850- LP**

 **Patty-1350 LP**

"Your turn!"

"So be it," said Patty. "First, I activate my third and final Hinotama reducing your Life Points to a mere 350 Life Points. Then I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. Attack and destroy the Dice Armadillo!"

Neo enchanted his blade. Then he quickly charged for Dice Armadillo, raised his sword and cut the beast in half revealing wires and spilling oil, for it was a Machine-Type monster.

"Hey, is he the only male monster in your deck?" Yuri asked. "So far all the monsters Patty has played are female."

"Well, I wanted to add him in any way," Little Patty said going pink in the cheeks. "Neo's really handsome."

"I draw!" Wilson declared his turn. "Polymerization!" he shouted, holding up the card. "Now I fuse together my Ancient Brain and Tainted Wisdom to become, Skull Knight! (ATK 2650)."

The beast slashed Neo across the chest and reduced Patty to 400 Life Points.

"It's over!" shouted Wilson. "You've got no hope in beating my Skull Knight."

"I do actually," Patty smiled and revealed her card to Wilson.

"What the? Is that Unhappy Girl?"

He bellowed with laughter when Patty summoned a sad-looking girl with a torn blue dress and long orange hair. (ATK/400 DEF/300)

Wilson gave annoying squeaky laughs while he slapped his forehead. "Look if you want to lose so badly, just give up."

Patty smiled. "I won't lose, because I'm equipping her with this card. Buster Rancher."

An oversized energy rifle appeared on the field. The Unhappy Girl's tattered dress turned into hi-tech futuristic armor. A scanner appeared over her eye and she took a seat at the weapon's control systems. Using a newfound strength, the Unhappy Girl picked up the rifle.

"This Spell Card only works on monsters with 1000 attack or less," Patty explained. "And when attacking a monster with 2500 attack or more it increases the equipped monster's attack by 2500 points."

Wilson dropped his cards in disbelief.

The Unhappy Girl aimed, charged up the weapon and fired blasted Skull Knight away leaving Wilson standing with a mere 50 Life Points. But instead of going on, he wailed out loud, picked up his cards and ran away.

"I'll take that as a surrender," Patty laughed. The platform lowered her onto the ground.

"You did it!" Little Patty said, greeting her.

"See," said Patty handing the little girl back her deck. "Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do anything because you're a girl. You have a good deck here. Use it well. Now go find an opponent and have some fun."

"Thank you," said little Patty and she scampered away to play.

"Damn, she had a good deck," said Yuri.

"It was shit to be honest," said Patty. "They're still young. They'll learn how to really play when they get older."

Yuri grimaced from Patty's brutal honesty. But he agreed that the kids were still you. He rubbed the back of his neck. "For a second there, I thought Zera…"

Patty looked at him and interrupted. "Did you really think I'd put Zera the Mant on the line, Yuri? It will be a cold day in hell before I give my monster up. Any sign of that bug duelist, Nick?"

"Nope, there's nothing," said Nick. "Look, it's getting late and I have to help Consuelo with the restaurant."

"Yeah, I've got to head home too," said Yuri.

Patty placed her hands on her hips. "If I didn't know any better, Yuri, I'd say you're relieved that this bug duelist didn't show up."

"Ha, ha, ha," Yuri. "There will be other days."

They packed up their things and walked out of the park. Little did they know; Randall Lawson was watching them from behind the waterfall that served as a habitat for turtles and ducks.

* * *

"Why didn't you duel them?" he demanded at the famed bug duelist. "Yuri was right there!"

"Maybe I didn't feel like it," the Duelist said, helping himself to funnel cake. He was dressed in a white and blue-striped shirt and had black slacks with suspenders. Large round glasses drooped from his nose.

"What do you mean you didn't feel like it, Herman?" snapped Randall. "I'm paying you to take him out."

"Take him out?" Herman said, wiping powder of his mouth with a handkerchief from his shirt's breast pocket. "A bit excessive, don't you think? I'm a duelist, not a hitman. Tell me, Randall, what would Yuri having one loss do to him exactly? He's still going to get up and play again. And me beating him is not exactly going to bring Brett back to you, is it?"

"A loss will destroy Yuri if he lost that Black Tyranno of his."

"You want him to put his Black Tyranno on the line? And why would he do that? I've got nothing he wants when it comes to cards, for I collect Insect-Type monsters."

"Leave that to me," said Randall. "I need his Black Tyranno and you're going to need a big win because the tournament is almost here and time is running out. Don't you know that ten people have been invited? The brackets are getting filled, man."

"You make an excellent point. Very well, but I demand payment in advanced."

"Here's three thousand," Randall said, using the bank app on his tablet to transfer the funds. "And I'll give you another fourteen thousand when the job is done."

"Now we're talking," said Herman. "Thank you, Randall, it's been a pleasure."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

She Dueled all day. Opponent after opponent, nonstop. Her dragons. Avi felt that even they were exhausted. She saw them battle against some of the fiercest monsters she had ever seen. Though proud of the fact she took on all of them, she felt sad. As if it wasn't bad enough that Ser Godfrey had her as nothing more than some sort of trophy wife, her dragons were now to be used as exhibition for the amusement of his guests who found her skill with the deck to be amazing for a girl thought to be very stupid.

She lay face down on her bed, exhausted. Her corset felt like it was crushing her ribs, and she had not the strength to take it off. She breathed very slowly to relax her tired muscles, her legs, and right forearm the most; for she stood on them for hours, and her forearm burdened with that cumbersome Duel Disk the entire time as well. It felt heavy and ached beyond any pain she ever had.

She sniffed and let tears fall down the side of her nose and get sucked into the fabric of her sheets. This life was an improvement over the life she lived at the inn, but by very little. In all honesty, she felt like things took a turn for the worse.

"Why me?" she wondered. "What did I do to deserve this? People think I'm some trinket. That I am a mindless fool. I'm not. Oh, Goddesses, answer my prayer. Help me escape this life, or so help me I will jump from that window to my death!"

She smiled. What songs would they sing if she had done that? She could imagine it now; the bards at the inns all across Keya singing of Avi the Dimwitted Dragon Girl leaping to her death from the highest tower of a gallant knight's castle. She shook her head, nuzzling her sheets. Yes, she had no doubt in her mind that the bards would play Ser Godfrey to be the gallant knight. And she was to forever to be known as the village idiot forgotten by history. Mayhaps the dreams were the goddesses playing tricks on her out of pity.

The door's locks, bolts, and chains rattled, clanked, and jingled. The door flung open and Ser Godfrey stepped inside. Avi gasped in fright. The look on his face filled her with dread. He was as red as an apple and his beard dripped with ale. He was drunk. His eyes were glazed over and his smile was so wide, Avi felt it would rip right out of his face. He growled like an angry beast behind his sick smile. He examined her from top to bottom as though she were a precious stone at the market.

"You're drunk!" Avi cried.

Ser Godfrey stepped inside. "You have made me...hic!...very proud today. All those Duelists challenging you, and not a single loss. How did you...hic!...become so proficient with those cards, my love?"

"I don't know," Avi whimpered. "Darling, please go away."

"Go away?" he said, and he laughed. "Child, you don't seem to understand. Victory makes me..." He sniggered. "Victory I find very, very pleasurable. You have...wettened my appetite for you."

"No!" Avi cried, forcing all her being to climb farther into bed. "Please don't!"

Soon, his smile was dominated by another view. Avi noticed that as she was scurrying into bed, Ser Godfrey undid his pants. His cock dominated her sight, glowing like a fleshly obelisk of pink in the light of the hearth. An animalistic lust and sense of authority over Avi's entire being seemed to resonate from his manhood.

He approached her slowly; Avi did not move. When she came to grips with what was about to happen, she hurried to escape but felt the horrid knight grab her legs and pull her towards him. He grabbed her by the arms, nails digging into her exposed flesh, and pulled her up. She looked at him. The smile, still implanted on his face, but his eyes glistened with a deadly impatience. The smile was like a see-through curtain, revealing his intentions to do her harm if he did not get his way.

Not wanting to anger him and risk being hurt, or even killed by this creature, Avi submitted to his lustful wants...and opened her mouth.


	14. The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman

**Yami**

* * *

It peered through the mists like a dream; the ancient land of Uzumé. Home to a fair-faced race of people with pale skin and ebony hair like the finest silk. They were known as the Masaki, the Children of the Sun. Long ago, Uzumé was a formidably-sized continent. But most of it sank to the sea when the great Leviathan arose from the depths to wage war against Termnnia in the name of his mother, Aafi, Goddess of the Sea.

For this, the Maskai outlawed all worship of the sea goddess. In her place, they worshipped Nasaki the Goddess of the Morning, and their creator. A statue of the beautiful goddess towered over the center of the town. She was made of dark brown stone and was covered in vines. Seagulls perched on her arms and hair, calling out to the ships in the harbor below. A bronze bell rung from one of the towers of the palace announcing that it was time to pray.

The sailors of the ship stared in wonder for so long at the majestic country ahead of them. Snowcapped mountains, green forests as far as the eye could see, and beautiful buildings with tiled-roofs, curved brackets, and golden dragons swirling around the columns of brilliant red.

Out of respect for their culture, Yami wore robes of black and red silk decorated in gold floral designs. The Millennium Puzzle was shining brightly like a fire in the light of the early morning sun.

Yugi stood beside Yami, unseen by the other sailors since he was in spectral form. "I hope the Emperor is okay with this Alliance," he said. His eyes of amethyst were locked on the glorious landscapes in front of him.

"He wouldn't have allowed us an audience with him if he weren't," said Yami.

Yugi was not at all convinced. "You know, he once forced the Sultan of Sobek to sail thousands of miles just to tell him no, right?"

Yami looked down at his young host and smiled reassuringly. "The Emperor is no fool. With all the benefits we're giving him just to allow his son to join the Alliance, there's no way he'll refuse."

"I wish I shared your sanguinity," said Yugi. "The Masaki are a very isolationist culture. They've never raised their banners for Termnnia since the Leviathan Wars."

"They must do so now," said Yami. "With Prince Daveed's return our enemy resurrects themselves as well. Hundreds of ships carrying Orcs have been seen sailing East towards The Black Continent. They're planning something, Yugi. And you and I both know Orcs were only bred for one purpose. War. Termnnia is terribly divided with the war against Forrest up North. If we do not come together and fight as one, the Orcs will defeat us. Of this I'm sure."

"Hmm," said Yugi, nodding his head. "And with Uzumé being so far out to sea, there's no doubt the Orcs will strike here first. But I still have my doubts about the Emperor allowing his son to join. I mean, you're basically telling him that if the need for war arises, he gives Prince Jaeyoung command of the armies."

"Prince Jaeyoung is not like his father, Yugi," said Yami. "He wants his country to fight. Against Forrest and the Orcs. If the Emperor allows this, he will have two ships carrying gold and the High King's vow to summon the Divine Beasts to aid him if the need arises. And his son gets his place in the Royal Termnnian Table, a high honor for any of the High King's Vassals; for it shows their power and importance over all the others in Termnnia."

"It's an enticing offer," said Yugi. "And I agree one would have to be a mad man to refuse it. And the Emperor is anything but."

Yami chuckled. "You must have faith, Yugi. Honestly, after all those years listening to friendship speeches during our Duels, you still doubt your heart?"

"The Heart of the Cards and the mind of a stubborn Emperor are two things entirely, Spirit," said Yugi. "Nevertheless, I have a flicker of hope that the Emperor will agree to this."

"Speaking of which," Yami said, spotting a tall man in brilliant robes of red, blue, gold, and white. He had a long black beard that went down to his chest, and a crown of jade. He was surrounded by warriors in black armor and wielding katanas.

The captain of the ship saw his host approaching the docks and called out vulgarly to get his men to snap out of their wonder and return to work, for it was almost time to dock. Yami remained at the bow of the ship, admiring the countryside outside the red-walled city of Yu-Bu, capital of Uzumé and home of the Emperor. The palace stood atop a green mountain that dominated the city below. From two large carved to look like lion heads poured large waterfalls that poured hundreds of feet into a refreshing pool where the citizens gathered to fish, bathe, and to clean their clothes.

"A grand civilization," Yami thought to himself. "And an excellent addition to Yuri's Alliance."

When the ship docked Yami left the ship and came into the embrace of the Emperor.

"Yún-bo," Yami bowed, greeting the Emperor.

"Yoshi," said the Emperor. "It has been some time, my old friend."

"Far too long," Yami said, walking out of the docks by the Emperor's side. They strolled through the city and climbed thousands of steps to get up the palace. The large red doors creaked open to allow the Emperor and Yami to pass into beautiful gardens with a manmade lake where fishes radiating bioluminescent light swam about, making the water glow. Yami and the Emperor crossed over a red bridge with small pagodas where beautiful priestesses studied the scriptures of the Goddess Nasaki.

"So, Prince Daveed makes his return," the Emperor said. His arms casually placed behind his back. A peacock called out from the cherry blossom forest nearby.

"This coming summer," Yami assured him. "The seasons go by fast, Your Excellency. In no time at all, our High King will return."

"Yes, I know," said the Emperor, running his fingers down his silky black beard.

Yami got a whiff of the Emperor's sweet-smelling aroma that was perfumed all over his robes. It was strong as it was sweet, causing Yami's nostrils to bunch up.

"You say command of my armies must go to my son if the need for war shows itself."

"Yes, Your Excellency," said Yami.

"Tell me why?" The Emperor said, stopping.

He turned and leaned against the rails watching the lake in his courtyard. Yami was about to explain his terms for the Alliance but held his tongue when the Emperor pointed to the shore.

There, a squad of beautiful female soldiers were sparring against one another. They were clad in black loincloths and nothing more than a strap of silk to cover their breasts. They screamed and grunted as they performed amazing feats of martial arts against their heavily armored instructors fighting with halberds while the ladies wielded staffs of red painted wood. Though outmatched in terms of gear and weaponry, the girls tripped, whacked, and beat the instructors who seemed more like practice dummies by the way they were being manhandled. The stillness of the morning was broken by their battle cries.

"Tún Kaichi!" one of the instructors shouted when he spotted the Emperor on the bridge. "Ay-Un! Ho!"

At once, the girls dropped their weapons and smacked their fists on their palms.

"HO!" The ladies shouted as they bowed in respect.

The Emperor waved his hand. "Shao ho, shao ho!" he said, telling them to go about as they were. And just like that, the sparring began again."

"My elite fighting force," said the Emperor. "The Dúan Tei. The Teeth of the Dragon."

"Impressive," Yami said, leaning against the rail as well to watch the girls who were no more than sixteen at least fighting with such ease as though they were veterans with hundreds of years of combat. Yugi, on the other hand, was ogling at their exposed skin and their incredible beauty. Bodies as graceful as swans, but the speed and ferocity of a tiger. Cascades of sweat slid down their elegant forms and their hair was like shadow following.

"Why young women?" Yami asked.

The Emperor sniggered. "Because beauty can be a deadly weapon, my friend. Only those with extensive knowledge of war can know how to wield it."

"Tell me more," said Yami.

The Emperor pointed at an orange moth flying over their heads. "Like a moth to a flame, my enemies are drawn to the Dúan Tei first and foremost. They think because they go sword against sword with beautiful, young girls that they have an easy victory, or a nice little prize to take home when the battle is won."

The moth flew into one of the torches and turned to ashes.

The Emperor smiled. "Just like the moth, they get burned once they get too close. I cannot even begin to tell you how many enemies the Dúan Tei have killed Master Yu-Gi-Oh. And, they are much easier to train because they quickly learn discipline. My regular grunts on the other hand; they care about honor and glory in the fields of battle. Some in my royal guard think their position is a status to show off to their friends and get women. Ha! But if the fangs of war come biting them in the ass, they are the first to run away. But not the Dúan Tei. They stay and fight. Honor flows their bodies as if it were their own blood. And they are willing to shed it for me. These girls have served me faithfully for the past hundred years as they did my father, and his father before him."

"I see," said Yami.

"But we have held back our purpose long enough. A thousand apologies." The Emperor bowed. "You were going to tell me the reason behind letting my son take over command of the armies."

"This is a term for all the kings who join the Alliance," said Yami.

"So the Princes are the ones who are benefitting from this," said the Emperor. "You want only the young to be part of this Alliance. Now I'm beginning to see why you want my son so badly."

"I hope you understand," said Yami.

"No, no. I do, my friend. For too long, the Old have brought our country to ruin. Civil war. The rise of petty kingdoms. And now this King Forrest seeks to conquer all Termnnia. His eye is fixed on my kingdom, Yami. We repelled a few of ships four months ago. But I fear that is not the last we'll see of them."

"It is not," said Yami. "Forrest will seek to take Uzumé from you. One way or the other. And when he does, I fear not even your Dúan Tei will be enough to fight them back. Goddesses grant them death if they should fall under the armies of King Forrest. You have no idea what that creature does to women."

"I know," said The Emperor. "That is why I am allowing my son to be part of this Alliance. I have your word that High King Daveed will summon the Xun Bei, if my country is in danger?"

"My word and his," said Yami. "And three ships full of gold as a reward."

"Keep your gold and your ships," said The Emperor. "We are rich enough. The only reward I want is the safety of my kingdom and Termnnia. And my son taking his rightful place as not only Emperor of Uzumé, but as a Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table in the Spire of the Kings."

Yami bowed. "You honor me, Your Excellency. Thank you."

"The honor's all mine," said The Emperor. "Am I correct in assuming you wish to see my son?"

"I do," said Yami. "I will need him to sail for White Harbor soon. All the Princes I have gathered will go there so we can discuss the details of our Alliance."

The Emperor bowed. "So be it. All I ask is that you take care of my Son."

Yami shook hands with him. "I'll watch him as though he were my own. Where can I find him?"

"He's in the cherry blossom forest no doubt," said The Emperor. "If you see a Duel taking place there, that's him."

* * *

 **Jaeyoung**

* * *

Prince Jaeyoung Shim, the firstborn of the Emperor and his only son, stood beside his friend and lover; a captain of the Dúan Tei named Xifeng. They were in the middle of a Duel against four opponents that were winning the Duel. They had powerful monsters out on the field. A Goyo Guardian ( **ATK/ 2800** ), Karakuri Shogun MDL 00 "Burei" ( **ATK/2600** ), Teva (ATK/2000), and Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo ( **ATK/1800** ).

While Jaeyoung and Xifeng had absolutely nothing on their fields.

But they were not ones to quit so easily. They held back their opponents thus far and had the right combination of cards in their hands to come up with a remedy for their dire situation. All that was needed now was just one card. Just one card out of the fifteen cards left in his deck. The chances of drawing it were still stacked against him. For all he knew, the card he needed was at the bottom of the deck. Even having three copies of said card, Jaeyoung was quite perplexed that he had not drawn it throughout the entirety of the match.

If it wasn't for his array of deadly traps and paralyzing spells Xifeng cast to stall their opponents, they would have lost the game quite some time ago.

The Heart of the Cards! Jaeyoung thought to himself.

His master in Duel Monsters was the same man who sought him for the Alliance. Master Yugi Muto the King of Games.

When he was a boy, Yugi always schooled Jaeyoung in having faith in his deck. He often lectured that cards and the Duelists wielding them were connected by a powerful bond.

Friendship? Love? Loyalty? This Jaeyoung did not know, but his faith never steered him wrong.

According to Yugi, the Heart of the Cards was a mythical force that could help him draw what he needed in the right situation. This had to be true; for he had seen Master Yugi in many Duels. Each time he had his back against the wall, and every time he drew just what he needed to turn the tide against his opponents.

Now it was Jaeyoung's turn. As the Prince began his turn and reached for the top card of his deck, he heard his opponents laughing at him. They each felt like victory was within their grasp. A victory justly earned; for they had the Prince and the Captain of the Dúan Tei pinned down throughout the Duel.

Jaeyoung was strong with his faith in his deck. But even if he did draw the right card, the game still rode on what Xifeng drew. Even with the right combo, Jaeyoung alone could not defeat his opponents. He needed Xifeng to put her faith in her deck.

He turned to look at her, fingers placed on the card resting at the top of his deck.

Xifeng looked back at him and smiled. There was a twinkle in her eye and her cheeks flushed the color of the cherry blossoms around her.

"Dakra-no. Jaeyoung-shé kakari no cardo. Bah?" She assured him that her faith was strong. That both she and him were connected to their cards. They would not be defeated.

Jaeyoung smiled back and nodded. He trusted her with all his heart.

Both knew each other since birth, and both their mothers left the world bringing them into it. Xifeng had been with the Dúan Tei since she could learn to pick up a sword at a very young age, as did her Prince who won a great victory at the age of thirteen against the Zanki tribes of the North.

Both of their lives seemed in synch with one another, and for this, marriage between the two was often popular gossip throughout the city. Jaeyoung was in his princely blue and gold robes, while Xifeng was as pink as the cherry blossoms around them in a kimono that revealed much of her back.

Life Point meters displayed next to them showing off a very low score of 1500 and 1800. The winds blew from the east, scattering cherry blossom petals in the air, creating a curtain around the two of them.

"Shinobird's Calling!" he shouted. And he tributed the monsters needed from his hand to summon his Shinobaron Peacock. He was a mythical noble wearing beautiful ornate robes of baby blue, and white, patterned with the plume of peacock feathers. He carried a golden sword sheathed in black.

 **Shinobaron Peacock**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

 **LV 8**

And with his summoning, Shinobaron Peackock's effect activated. He drew his sword and called forth a powerful gust of wind that sent each monster back into their opponent's decks. And, since he was Ritual Summoned, he allowed Jaeyoung to Special Summon a LV 4 or lower Ritual Monster from his hand, ignoring its summoning conditions. And he chose Nikitama (ATK/800 DEF/1800) a stubborn little creature surrounded by green flames.

This allowed Jaeyoung to summon forth, Aratama, who was like his counterpart, Nikitama, save his flames were fiery orange. He then used the two fiery monsters to create what was called the Overlay Network, a portal in which monsters from another dimension used to enter Termnnia eons ago.

These beasts became the Xyz Monsters. And Jaeyoung was about to summon one. And it was no ordinary Xyz Monster. It was one of the legendary Number Cards.

"Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" Jaeyoung shouted, summoning a celestial vessel that soared through the stars and out of the portal.

 **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1000**

 **Rank 4**

First, the Shinobaron attacked the first opponent directly with his golden sword. He leaped forward, his robes swaying behind him as though they were wings of brilliant blue. The opponent braced himself as the Shinobaron got closer.

When he was within grabbing distance of Jeyoung's foe, he slashed him across the chest, dropping his Life Points to 0; for they were at 2700 thanks to Xifeng and her burning spells; and a few lucky attacks from Jaeyoung's monsters. Next, Number 101: Silent Ark attacked, launching a salvo of photonic missiles at the next for, also reducing the opponent's Life Points to 0.

Jaeyoung ended his turn, and in doing so, Shinobaron Peacock turned into light and dispersed, leaving behind two peacock feathers. They were tokens known as Shinobird Tokens, lesser monsters sometimes left behind by larger monsters when they left the field.

It was now Xifeng's turn. She drew, pouring her heart into the deck showing her faith in the cards. She drew a played a Field Spell called Ancient Forest. The grounds erupted in an explosion of trees that shot out of the dirt. They rose higher and higher until the sun was blocked leaving them all in a cold shadow. A thick, white fog enveloped their ankles. The moisture stung their exposed feet with a biting cold.

Xifeng continued her turn and sacrificed Jaeyoung's tokens to summon a monster face-down. Her Ancient Forest spell activated, flipping her face-down monster into ATK position. The monster she summoned a heavenly priestess in white robes decorated in gold ornamentation. A red sash hung over her neck. She wore a crown that had a jewel that shined so bright it was like she wore the sun. Long, black hair waved behind her like smoke from a burning fire. In her hands, she wielded a magic sword of legendary steel outlined in gold. And in the center was a streak of lightforged steel.

She was known as Amaterasu. Xifeng's most beloved monster.

 **Amaterasu**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/3000**

 **LV 9**

Finally, Xifeng used her own Shinobird's Calling Ritual Spell, sacrificing a high-level monster from her hand to Ritual Summon her Shinbaroness Peacock, a female version of Jaeyoung's Shinobaron.

Her weapon of choice was a fan of bladed peacock feathers. At Xifeng's command, the two heavenly warriors attacked the last two opponents, ending the game.

The trees and the monsters vanished, and the field returned to normal. The four opponents were on the ground moaning and groaning in agony.

Xifeng wasted no time in embracing Jaeyoung in a long passionate kiss. But their kiss was short-lived once their ears picked up the sound of clapping coming from the second-floor balcony overlooking the Dueling Field. Jaeyoung and Xifeng released themselves from their kiss and searched for who was applauding them.

"Yugi!" Xifeng suddenly cried out. She pointed over Jaeyoung's shoulder jumping up and down and laughing.

Jaeyoung turned slowly, a smile already forming on his face even before his eyes could find his old master.

He bowed as did Xifeng.

"Is it time, Master?" Jaeyoung asked.

Yami nodded.

"Yes. The time has come, my young friend," said Yami. "Prepare your baggage. We leave as soon as possible!"

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

"Isn't she a dream?" said the raven-haired, Queen Sera Alteria.

She was sitting lazily on a decorated sofa, watching the fitting of her daughter's school uniform. She noisily sipped her wine showing off the massive diamond on her golden ring to the servants and guests who were attending brunch with the queen. They all sat around white-clothed tables around the hassock where Princess Evelyn Alteria stood.

Her bright blue eyes darted around the room at the guests; all were women; the most elite in all the land.

Duchesses, noblewomen, anyone with the chips and title to be Sera's friend were all in the room helping themselves to a meal of tea, sweetly decorated cakes, and steamy buttery scones.

The windows nicely covered with long crimson drapery and a few rays of the setting sun peered through to shine only on the princess. Evelyn wore a black blazer with gold buttons over a white shirt with a red tie, and a plaid skirt with leg-long, black, laced leather boots that had seven-inch heels.

The patch over her right breast showed a Blue-Eyes White Dragon behind a glimmering escutcheon roaring with pride. The beast was the mascot of the top dorm in the school called Duelist Academy, also named The School of Kings for only those with noble title and wealth could enter its vast and majestic halls.

She worked tirelessly to get into the top dorm of the school. Many of her summers and holidays were spent studying politics, mathematics, mannerisms, and Duel Monsters.

As a child, Evelyn would sit in her room, quill in hand; her desk covered with summer homework, gilded scales, and abacuses mixed with a mess of Duel Monsters cards. Her stained-glass windows were open to let in the cool grace of a summer breeze, but her ears rang with the blissful cries and laughter of the city's children playing games and making mischief out on the red cobbled streets of King's Rock.

She could hear their happy cries ringing over the waves crashing on the cliffs. Evelyn would ask her mother for a break so she could go out and play, but Sera would refuse her daughter and send her back to her room to study.

She would sadly look outside and saw boys on the ramparts of the wall having a game of Duel Monsters. Their beasts were looking fierce and beautiful by the afternoon glow of the Bay of Lendos below.

They played for the thrill of the game, but Evelyn was raised to play the game far more seriously. Her father once said that Duel Monsters was once a game played only by kings and the wealthy and powerful.

But since the foundation of the city-state of Domino, the game became heavily marketed towards younger players, and over the years the monsters grew more child-friendly. Decades past. Soon anyone from bakers to the lowly piss-boy could buy a pack of Duel Monster cards and play.

 _This game has lost its honor_! Her father ranted one night at the dinner table. _We once had monsters such as the noble Celtic Guardian and the frightening Summoned Skull. Now we have this!_ He held up cards that showed cartoon monsters such as Truckroid, Cycroid, and Maldoche Chickolates. _The monsters grow childish and stupid. A mockery is what it is_. And he tore them up furiously.

"Hold out your arms dear," said Evelyn's lady-in-waiting.

Josephine Hart had cared for Evelyn since the day she was born. It was she who taught the princess the basics of Duel Monsters. She taught her how to sit properly, eat properly, and speak properly. Evelyn knew not to test her patience. Josephine had a firm and swift hand that easily whipped Evelyn back into shape should she choose to be defiant.

Evelyn watched as Josephine approached, holding carefully with both hands a blue velvet pillow where a gleaming white bracelet rested.

 _Another expensive birthday gift,_ Evelyn thought. _Mother could have fed an entire village with the chips spent on whatever that is._

It was enameled with gold that stretched over the pearly-white surface like vines. The leaves held tiny raindrop-sized crystals that twinkled like the morning dew.

"Arm dear," Josephine said again. Evelyn did as she was told and elegantly held out her right arm. Josephine undid the gold cufflinks, then raised up the sleeves of Evelyn's shirt to just above her forearm and placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Ah, a perfect fit," said Sera.

Her guests clapped with delight.

"Well, activate it!" Josephine said, urgently.

The princess gave a timid nod, and she held up her arm to which the bracelet began to glow and morphed into a gleaming white Duel Disk; a magical device used to render monsters from their cards in a phantom form making them appear as though they were battling on the field for real. Her Duel Disk was shaped like the wing of a butterfly. Two glowing crystals spun over the contraption and each time they hit the sun they cast rainbow hues around Evelyn making her look like she was an Arva from the ages of old.

"Well, go on, summon something!" snapped her mother.

Evelyn took a card out of her deck and placed it on the surface. Outside the window a monster called Fairy's Gift appeared, flapping its wings in rapid motion. The women stood up from their seats and clapped. Josephine made a swinging motion with her hand and lowered her head, signaling Evelyn to perform curtsy.

Evelyn bent her knees, hunched down, and gingerly held out the hems of her skirt while giving a grand smile.

"Beautiful," jeered Sera. "Simply beautiful. Crafted by the finest mages this side of the Emerald Mountains with gems from the dwarves of Greenton; and the most elegant gold from the lands of his Grace, Lord Peter Albrecht. Is it not befitting for the soon-to-be Queen of Rassay?"

Sera announced the words with such certainty. Evelyn did all she could to keep the smile on her face. With all the excitement, she forgot it was her duty to seek Daveed Wollcroft, the future High King of Termnnia, and impress him so he could take her hand in marriage.

It was a deadly burden, and it weighed her down more than the elegant Duel Disk on her arm. That was the reason why her mother and father went to great lengths to customize her uniform, to make her look beautiful, and even a tad racy. Her top was exquisite, but it showed off her shoulders, and her skirt was cut a little bit shorter to show off her legs to the prince when she met him

"If we are quite finished, mother," Evelyn said, summoning back her monster. "I must make my leave."

"To where?" Sera asked gulping down wine from her gem-encrusted goblet.

"Mother, have you forgotten? My friends have traveled from afar for my name day next month. They're going to help us with the preparations. Afterwards, we're going to aid my charity in helping the poor and downtrodden of Arborleen. The town is the hardest hit of the war with King Forrest. I am using the money I raised with the tourney to open a shelter for the orphans. The summers are quite hot here in Elleria, and the children will surely die from the heat if nothing is done to help them. Princess Rhodes will be joining me; she has brought food and water and Star Chips for the needy."

"You girls and your silly charities," Sera said with a roll of her eyes. She brushed her raven black hair over her shoulder and chugged down more wine. "Very well. You may go then."

"Yes, mother," Evelyn said with a bow. "Ladies," she said with another bow.

"Well wishes on your betrothal, princess," said the Baroness of Crestwood.

Evelyn bowed to more well-wishes and left the room.

* * *

"My lady must be happy with the news today," Josephine said, waddling after Evelyn who was doing all she could to gain distance from her mother.

"Why do you say that?" Evelyn asked.

Josephine laughed with excitement. "Prince Daveed blooms into his eighteenth year in a few days. He will return soon. You must make your preparations for the wedding."

"Josephine not you too," Evelyn groaned, following the indoor rivers on both sides of the hallway paths to the east wing. A squadron of Ebony Knights saw her and stood at attention as she passed.

"As you were," groaned Evelyn, gloomily walking past them.

Josephine stopped for a second to catch her breath and continued trailing Evelyn. "My Lady, I know this seems a little overzealous, but you must marry the boy. Not for yourself. But for your kingdom."

Evelyn stopped and made an about-face to look Josephine in the eye. "And will marrying some boy save my home from utter destruction?" she retorted.

"He is not some boy, princess," said Josephine. "He is the High-King. The Summoner of the Divine Beasts. Your betrothed has monsters that can wipe out a country. Surely that will stop the Naralian invaders."

"I don't have that much time," Evelyn said, turning around and continuing her walk back to her chambers. "Talion wrote to me a few days ago saying he lost many battles against Naralia. It looks grim. I don't have the time to wait for Daveed and say: _'Hello, I'm a beautiful princess from a country in distress. My parents want you to use your monsters to fend off my enemies will you marry me'?_ It doesn't work that way, Josephine. And it's completely unfair. Both to me and Daveed. You heard about how he's lived his whole life. He's been locked in a fortress for his own safety. Poor thing. The last thing he needs is to get pressured into marriage."

"But you must, dear. You're not the only daughter of nobility who's been obligated to marry the future High King."

"Exactly. He's going to have enough stress as it is with all those other daughters of nobility going after him. I won't be one of them. And my brother has already pledged an oath to join him in the alliance Master Yu-Gi-Oh plans to construct. He'll already be a great ally to my country so why does he need to be my husband?"

"You will go against the wishes of your parents?" Josephine said, getting rather stern. "Stop, young lady!"

Evelyn froze. She turned to face her lady-in-waiting after a stealthy scoff and folded her arms.

"You will do as you are told!" said Josephine. "You are a princess. You have as much of a responsibility to your nation and your people as your mother, father, and brother. You have done well with your charities and fundraisers for the war-struck in the cities near the border, but I fear that sadly it is not enough to ward off the oncoming charge of the Bear of the North. Now, you will do as you are told and heed your parent's wishes. And your House must atone for losing the golden eggs in the Battle of Red Ridge!"

"It was no battle," said Evelyn. "It was a massacre."

"Regardless, your House was chosen to aid Lord Pegasus in securing them to High King Antar. And we failed. You must marry Yuri to atone for that."

"I will not," seethed Evelyn. "To the shadows with all of them. And to you as well!"

She stormed down the hall leaving Josephine dumbstruck and paralyzed in the hallway.

When she finally reached her chambers, she dressed out of her school uniform and put on her Dueling Raiment to practice in the gardens in the back as she awaited her friends. It was an outfit with tight black breeches, and a laced white shirt. There was a knock on her door.

"Uh, enter!" Evelyn said, yanking up her breeches.

Ser Kevin opened the door and kneeled. "Princess. Your friend is here. She awaits you at the ramparts."

Evelyn smiled and fixed her hair. "Well, it's about time. Thank you, Ser Kevin. You are dismissed."

"My Lady," said the Knight. He rose back up and slammed his fist on his chestplate. He bowed and made a quick turn, leaving her alone.

Evelyn made a few more adjustments to her Dueling Raiment then proceeded to a tent up in the ramparts of the city walls to meet with her long-awaited guest. An Eldori girl stood behind a table eating candied fruits. The girl was tall and blonde with a tiara made of platinum and sapphires glittering on her head.

She wore white arm-length gloves and a gleaming white gown with tiny diamonds sewn onto it in the shape of waves and water flowers. A pendant of aquamarines glimmered around her neck as did the earrings shaped like drops of water.

"Alexis!" Evelyn cried out.

She ran and embraced her friend.

Alexis Rhodes. The princess of Lorin; a majestic kingdom down South. The city was unique in that it was built like a colossal water fountain with the castle on the top level, and it was quickly adapting to the technology from the city-state of Domino.

Alexis had a device in her hand that was alien in Evelyn's eyes. She had never known such a thing existed.

"It's called a cellular phone," explained Alexis. "With a push of a button on the touch-screen, I can keep in contact with all my friends. It has a reliable tool called texting."

"Texting?" Evelyn asked, looking at Alexis swipe her finger across the screen activating all sorts of applications. She was so confused, yet intrigued.

"Uh-huh," said Alexis. "It's so much faster than sending letters." Alexis suddenly beamed, looking up at her friend. "Which totally reminds me. I even bought you one, birthday girl."

Alexis turned towards the table and picked up a white box with a fancy golden laced ribbon.

"Oh no, I couldn't," stammered Evelyn. "My family looks down upon the technology of Domino. And even if I did keep it, I wouldn't know how to use it."

"It's easy," said Alexis. "Come on, I'll teach you."

The two princesses then walked around the gardens.

Evelyn's fear of the cell phone quickly washed away and became a fascination. Her favorite feature was the texting application. Alexis showed her how by sending her a message. She dashed to the other side of the park and sent her a quick hello. Evelyn was astonished by how quickly she got it. By traditional mail, it would have taken days or even weeks to get a message. But Evelyn got hers in mere seconds.

"Incredible," said Evelyn.

"Have I changed your mind?" Alexis asked, putting an arm around her friend's neck.

"Oh, yes. I think it's wonderful." Evelyn said, putting the device in the pocket inside her sleeve.

"So, has Kevin been accepted into the white dragon dorm as well?" Alexis asked as they strolled down a red brick path through the trees and gardens of flowers, adding shades of yellow, red and pink to the vast canvas of green. Ebony Knights trailed behind them holding up their black halberds bearing the black and red flag of Elleria.

"Not, yet," Evelyn replied. "He's still trying, though."

"He's going to have to work even harder," chuckled Alexis. "I remember trying out for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm too. I had to attend that prep school in Monde to do so, but I tell you it was worth it. And your brother?"

"Poor Talion," Evelyn said, looking up at the sky. "Another victim of our crumbling world."

"So, it's up to Termnnia's youth to change things," Alexis proclaimed. "Our elders have failed to restore order in Termnnia after Anubis' downfall. But let's face it. That was never their agenda. All anyone has done since the defeat of the Dark Lord was quarrel for a bigger slice of pie on the map. Thank the Mothers that Master Yugi is forming that alliance with the princes of Termnnia and Daveed our future High King. When you think about it, we're also part of that plan. So really, it's up to us kids to save Termnnia."

"Daveed," said Evelyn, changing the subject, for she wished to discuss her current conundrum with Alexis. "Soon he will come to reach his eighteenth year and return to us. He'll have many burdens when he comes back." Evelyn stared at her gleaming white bracelet. "First, he trains with the Aurelian Legion, then he must learn the art of Duel Monsters at the Academy. Afterwards, he has to rule the Kingdoms of Termnnia."

"Let us not forget he must cross the Sea of Glass and climb the Pillar of Termnnia to reclaim the Children of Horakhty," added Alexis. "It's a perilous journey. Many who attempted to claim the God Cards failed miserably. He's going to have so much on his plate the moment he gets back."

"Yes," said Evelyn. "Poor thing."

"And what of you, old friend?" Alexis said stopping on a bridge over the garden stream. She turned to look at her friend and placed her glove-covered hands on Evelyn's hands. The knights ceased their march with a loud halt. "How have you been with all this nonsense with King Forrest?"

"It... it's been difficult," Evelyn replied.

"Any word on Talion?" she asked.

"Yes," Evelyn replied sadly. She opened one of the pouches on her belt and handed her a letter from Talion.

"What does this mean?" Alexis asked when she finished reading the letter.

"He's staying longer," Evelyn said, biting her lip. "He's not going to make it to my birthday."

"I'm so sorry," Alexis said sadly.

"My life couldn't possibly get any worse," she stuttered. "My brother risks his life in a pointless war, and my family asks the impossible."

"What do they want?" asked Alexis.

"They expect me to marry Prince Daveed."

Alexis's eyes bulged. She gasped and covered her mouth politely with her hand.

"They can't be serious!" she stammered.

"I'm afraid they are," Evelyn replied. "I'm more afraid of what they'll do to me should I not fulfill their wishes."

"It is a daunting task to undertake," said Alexis. "They should at least give him some time."

"My parents won't see reason, my friend," Evelyn said looking at Alexis' eyes, getting wet with sorrow. The wind blew her curled bangs over her forehead. "Our country is in turmoil. We're on the verge of economic collapse, and King Forrest is but another few battles away from conquering my home, and our army is too broken and weak to fight back. What's worse is my father is in debt to the Termnnian Bank."

"The Termnnian Bank!" Alexis said aloud in shock. She leaned against the iron guard of the bridge. "Your father took a loan from the Termnnian Bank?"

"He owes The Big Five twelve million gold Star Chips."

"Oh, by the Stars of Entuli," Alexis cursed, using the name of the light goddess in vain. She sighed, burying her face in her hands. "Things in Elleria must be dire if its king is asking for loans from the Termnnian Bank, and one so huge. Helmsley should know better than to seek aid from The Big Five. They're snakes, crooks, and murderers. Why didn't you come to me for help? We can send you the finest navy in Termnnia to guard the Bay of Lendos."

Evelyn gasped. "And have you at war with Forrest too? No, this is our conflict."

"It will be mine as well if Forrest conquers Elleria," said Alexis. "This land is a one-way ticket to my mother's kingdom. To say nothing of how much their power will grow if Forrest and the Church get their greedy hands on our technology. Ships or no ships Lorin must deal with him sooner or later."

"Hopefully, my mother and father's plan will come to motion, and we can avoid a long and costly war," said Evelyn.

"You actually want to go through with this?" said Alexis. "Why not just befriend Daveed and then ask to see if he can help?"

"I told them that," said Evelyn. "But they want more. With Elleria having close ties to Emboldor they'll have their grip on the Grand Vaults and their rolling hills of Star Chips."

"Is that what this is all about?" Alexis asked. "They want a little spending money?"

"And Daveed's seed in me," Evelyn replied coldly.

"Ew," Alexis shuddered. "Don't worry, Evelyn. We'll think of something."

"I hope so," Evelyn said, feeling pools of tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

Alexis used her thumbs to wipe her friend's tears away. "It's okay," she whispered. Alexis then spotted a group of youngsters approaching them. She smiled and gave a wave. Evelyn turned, and she felt a surge of relief go through her frame when she spotted her friends from the Academy.

Four youths in their late teens, all human, happily made their way into the tunnel and greeted the two princesses.

The first to kiss Evelyn's hand was Antoine Veradius, of the Redborne; a dark-skinned race of people from Kalunga; a continent across the sea. His hair was short-cropped, and he smelled of very sweet perfume.

His eyes were like molten gold, as are all the eyes of the Redborne people, and he wore a long leather trench coat. His left arm was shielded into a long metal gauntlet that morphed into his Duel Disk.

Then, there was a young girl, Ezra Bryce. She was a mage on holiday from The Citadel, a home away from home for youths gifted with the power of magic. She was a fair-faced young woman with red hair tied in a long braided ponytail.

She was clad in a black leather corset decorated with bright gold filigree. The runes on her skin were of arcane designs; planted on her when she became a master of magic. Her leather gloves had gold plates with the symbol of Spellcaster monsters forged onto the surface. She clung to a long metal staff with a bright glowing crystal spinning on the top.

Ezra worked hard to receive a scholarship to Duelist Academy. She too attended the prep school in Mondé to be put into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm. She was also a bastard born from rape: her mother was an apprentice mage who was captured and deflowered by a band of drunken bandits on her way back to the Citadel.

The third youth was a dark-haired young man named Ethan Morris, the son of a duke from the kingdom of Riverturn in Emboldor. He walked with confidence and a bright smile on his face, wearing stylish black clothing and a black Duel Disk. He wished to travel to the academy to learn alchemy as well as being a skilled duelist, and to meet the beautiful Academy girls.

And finally, Dancer Firewing. The handsome youth from the battle of the Emerald Marches. Evelyn felt herself getting weak in the knees seeing the Knight of Wine and Song approach her. His smile seemed to make her day light up.

"I thought I saw the two of you walking about," said Antoine. "Ser Kevin," he said greeting Evelyn's champion, who was standing behind Alexis and Evelyn. The knight nodded his head and smiled.

"How've you been?" asked Ezra, resting her cheek on her staff. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, we thought you forgot about us," said Ethan.

Dancer chuckled softly. The sound was soothing and revealed his teeth as white as the snows of the ice-capped mountains looming above the city. Evelyn felt herself melting inside.

"You guys make it sound like we haven't seen each other in ages," he said. "It's only been two seasons." He slowly and proudly marched to Evelyn. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Princess," he said before kissing it.

"No, I'd never forget any of you," said Evelyn. "I'm so glad you all could make it."

"I regret Talion could not join us," Dancer wistfully said. "I pray, too, that he is safe." He looked at Ser Kevin, who looked like he was about to weep before them. "Ladies, if you don't mind, I wish to have a word with Ser Kevin. Antoine if you could join me, please."

Antoine nodded. "Yeah, I see there is much we must discuss."

"I shall remain with the girls then," said Ethan.

"You most certainly will not," said Alexis. "We're about to change into our Dueling uniforms and there are no changing rooms here in the gardens."

"Come little one," said Dancer. "Let us leave the girls in peace. Maybe you can help me prepare for my match in the games later today."

"Very well," said Ethan. "Ladies, Princess; I will see you in the arena at sundown."

"Knights, you are dismissed!" commanded Evelyn.

The knights slammed the bottom of the halberds down in compliance and marched away to let the ladies have their privacy as they slipped into their dueling raiment to play a few matches.

When they were done changing they decided who would go first. Ezra grunted with displeasure as she tried to pull up her trousers. "These breeches!" She grunted. "They're always so tight on my butt!"

"Well, it's not the fault of the raiment," giggled Alexis. "You're giving them too much to work with."

"Why do we need to dress into these anyway?"

"Because Duels are violent and we don't want to get our dresses dirty," said Alexis. "A lot of handsome knights from Rimgarden, Emboldor, and Monde are on the way to fight for Evelyn in the games. I want to look my best."

Evelyn found that notion humorous. "Hah!" she said. "And since when does Alexis Rhodes the Iron Princess care about men all of a sudden?"

"You let me worry about that," said Alexis. "Anyways, I'd like to see those Buster Bladers that Master Yu-Gi-Oh gave to you, Evelyn. So why don't you play first Ezra?"

"Okay, if you insist." Ezra walked to her side of the field, pulling at the back of her breeches.

Evelyn took her place as well and morphed her bracelet into a Duel Disk. "As Master Yu-Gi-Oh would say: It's time to Duel!"

 **LP-8000**

"I'll start first," said Evelyn. "I use Foolish Burial to discard my Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman to the Graveyard. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's been a while," Ezra said. "Let's see if I still got it. I Pendulum Summon the Magical Abductor!" ( **ATK/1700 DEF/400 LV 4** )

"Pendulum Summon?" Evelyn said in amazement. "Interesting, I thought those rules stayed in Domino City."

Ezra smiled and began to explain. "Since Pendulum Monsters are a mix of Spell and Monsters, my order has taken an interest to them. Now, to continue my turn, I use the Spell Card, Spellbook of Secrets! This will let me add a Spellbook card from my deck to my hand. And I'll bring it to the field immediately. Say hello to the Spellbook Magician of Prophesy!" ( **ATK/500 DEF/400 LV 2** )

Once the mage came onto the field. He began to glow, for his effect activated, allowing Ezra to bring another Spellbook card to her hand.

"And now I activate the Spell Card, Spellbook of Masters. I reveal a Spellbook card in my hand. The Grand Spellbook Tower. Thus my Spellbook of Masters gains the effect of my Spellbook of Secrets and I add another Spellbook to my hand. Now for my Magical Abductor. When I activate a Spell and its effect resolves, she gains a Spell Counter. But I'll get to her later.'

"What's all this about?" Evelyn asked. "Spells, spells and more spells."

"I am a mage after all," said Ezra. "So it's only natural I play with cards that fit my lifestyle."

Both continued to play fiercely. As their best monsters and spells came onto the field, the friendly smiles they wore on their faces turned into competitive looks of determination.

"Now I will Xyz Summon, Empress of Prophesy!" Ezra shouted.

It gained 300 for each Xyz material she had on her monsters. It was just her and with the two cards stacked at the bottom of the Empress of Prophesy, she gained 600 attack bringing her to 2600 ATK. But it was lowered to 2300 when Ezra activated her monster's ability. She removed a material monster from her Empress to excavate the top five cards on her deck, and for each Spellbook card she found it meant one less monster for Evelyn. Fortunately, Ezra only drew one card, so Evelyn lost her Buster Blader.

"Attack!" Ezra commanded her Empress.

The Empress of Prophesy stood up from her throne, gave her staff a twirl and struck Evelyn with a powerful spell that sent her flying backwards. Evelyn dug her heels to the ground and skidded to a stop.

To retaliate she summoned Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman. Used its effect and summoned a Buster Blader from her hand."

"Oh shoot, he's back!" Ezra cried.

"He won't be staying for long," Evelyn said.

She equipped her Buster Blader with a monster called Dragon Buster Destruction Sword. The little furry dragon-like cat hopped onto the swordsman's massive shoulder. The creature was a Tuner monster, meaning Evelyn could perform a Synchro Summon.

The little whelp became a colossal dragon with six arms and massive wings armored with natural plating colored black. At the bottom of the armor plating were rows of gleaming feathers.

 **Buster Dragon**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/2800**

 **LV 8**

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ezra shouted for mercy.

She activated her Buster Dragon's effect and summoned her Buster Blader back from the Graveyard.

She played Destruction Swordsman Fusion which merged her Buster Blader on the field and a Buster Whelp in her hand into her ultimate monster.

"Come forth and unleash your fury, O' mightiest of Dragon Slayers! Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

A sword fell from the sky and landed at Evelyn's feet. Then, a swordsman in armor of white, indigo, and gold flew down from the back of a Buster Dragon and landed with a powerful crash on the dueling field, causing a large crater to form at his feet. He raised himself, looked down at Evelyn and nodded his head. Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman picked up his sword and then struck the Empress of Prophesy taking Ezra down to **0**.

Ezra flipped through the air from the impact and landed on her stomach.

"Hey now!" said Alexis. "That was awesome. You still up for a game, Ezra?"

"Sure," Ezra said, brushing the dirt off her butt. "Why don't we make this a three-way match."

Evelyn nodded. "I like the sound of that, let's play."

They formed a circle around the water fountain and activated the Duel Disks, ready for an intense game.

"Let's let the birthday girl go first," said Alexis. "So, Evelyn, looking forward to any of the knights coming to the festivities tonight. You are one lucky girl mind you. A week-long celebration for your eighteenth year."

"Well," Evelyn said, drawing her card. "It's worrying me. People out there are starving and here we are having a festival with fifty-seven-course meals, jugglers, and musicians from all around. Not to mention father has set up a tournament with a pool of 1 million Star Chips." Once her combos were done, she summoned Buster Blader to the field. "RROF!" he growled, swinging his sword to intimidate his opponents. Evelyn beamed at her monster. "As for knights, well, I can't think of any. I end my turn."

"He should know better than that," said Ezra, drawing to start her turn. "That's the Big Five's money he's giving away." She played spell after spell until she had what she needed to summon Master Peace the True Dracoslaying King."

"Wow!" Evelyn said, admiring the brilliant dragon-warrior monster. His armor, his overall design was just beautiful to look at. "Evelyn is that your Spellbook/Dracoslayer deck?"

"It sure is," said Ezra. "I've been playing it easy the past few games, and I've been meaning to save this deck for the academy. But, you've really fired me up, princess. And just because he's a dragon doesn't mean he's going to be easy pickings for your Buster Bladers."

"Oh, we'll see," said Evelyn. "So, are you done yet? I'm eager to see Alexis' new Cyber Angels."

"Nope," said Ezra. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Another dizzying combination of her Spellbook cards and soon she had another Master Peace on the field. Even though they gave Evelyn's Buster Blader more strength, she seemed less than worried.

"It's your turn, Princess Alexis," said Ezra. "Speaking of which. Alexis, you finally find something hard to go between those white-bread thighs of yours."

"Draw," said Alexis said with a quick laugh. "No," she answered, examining her hand to figure out what to play. "Who knows. Maybe I'll get lucky tonight."

She played Prepreperation of Rites, allowing her to draw a Ritual Spell from her deck. She used it and summoned Cyber Angel Dakini. She then summoned Manju of the Thousand Hands which brought a ritual to her hand. And she ended her turn, handing the match to Evelyn.

Evelyn drew, and in no time at all had her beloved Buster Blader the Dragon Destruction Swordsman on the field. The Dracoslayers went to defense mode, and Evelyn ordered the attack. Buster Blader the Dragon Destruction Swordsman readied his attack, but Ezra saved herself with a Negate Attack. Evelyn grunted, seeing her beloved Swordsman slam his extravagant sword on a swirling force field. Sparks of electricity surged all around the Buster Blader, knocking him back to Evelyn's field on her side of the fountain.

"I'm so sorry," said Evelyn. "Are you all right?"

Buster Blader nodded. He picked up his sword and stood proudly by her side, eager for her next turn to do battle with Ezra's dragons. It was now her turn.

She tributed one of her Master Peace Dracoslayers for a Vanity's fiend. She tried to attack Alexis, but she was well-defended behind her trap cards. Evelyn even came to her rescue with some of her won.

"Two against one!" cried Ezra. "It isn't fair. You two are ganging up on me just because you're princesses!"

"No," said Alexis. "I'm sure you would have done the same for us, too, right."

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Alexis!" said Ezra.

"So come and get me!" Alexis turned and slapped her rump vexingly to get a rise out of Ezra.

"Fuck you, Alexis. I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn," said Alexis. "Draw!"

She ritual summoned again, this time calling forth her newest ace monster. She sang the summon chant and out from heavenly flames emerged Cyber Angel Vrash. With an ATK of 3000, Ezra and Evelyn had a lot to contend with.

They heard someone clapping from the tunnel leading toward the gardens.

"Ah, such allurement can only be a gift from the Mother, Ava!" Dancer said approaching the grounds where Evelyn and her friends played.

"Dancer!" said Ezra. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to watch the games. You are looking quite ravishing in your Duel Raiment, princess. And those monsters are nothing short of spectacular. My compliments. The three of you make such a beautiful bouquet alongside your monsters. The Cyber Angels. Warriors of untold beauty being summoned by the lovely Alexis of the House Rhodes. Princess of Aquarius. Ah, and the legendary dragon hunter himself, Buster Blader, in his ultimate form as the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman. And under the command of the birthday girl, Princess Evelyn. And Ezra, with her majestic Dracoslayers and her Spellbook monsters. I must be blessed to witness such a work of art."

"You're too kind, Dancer," said Alexis.

"Do you really like my Dracoslayer's Dancer?" Ezra asked.

"How could I not?" said Dancer, taking a seat on a white stone bench. He feasted on an apple while he watched the girls pummel each other with their monsters. In the end, Alexis came out on top, attacking Ezra with Cyber Angel Natasha, and Evelyn with Cyber Angel Vrash after she wiped their fields clean. Both girls grunted as they were launched in different directions across the garden. They landed with a heavy thump on the ground. Their Life Point counters dropping to 0.

Dancer clapped. "Bravo!" he said. "That was wonderful."

Alexis bowed. She then wiped sweat from her chest. Evelyn and Ezra got up from the ground and dusted themselves.

Their monsters and all the damage they caused in the battle disappeared.

"Well played!" Dancer joyously declared. "The three of you played a spectacular match."

"Are you done with your preparations?" Alexis asked. "You're Dueling a former Emboldorian champion."

"Yes, and as much as it delights me seeing you beauties duel, I fear I must cut your game short. Queen Sera demands you proceed to the hall for dinner. The nobles and their knights are arriving as we speak. If I may have a word alone with Princess Evelyn."

Alexis grinned. "Very, well," Come, Ezra, let's go wash up."

"You mean bathe together!" Ezra squealed as Alexis grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away.

"Princess," said Dancer. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"What? Now?"

"If you please. You will be busy on the floor this evening dancing with the other lords of the kingdom. And, I may not get my chance to dance with the birthday girl at the party this weekend."

"Oh, of course," Evelyn said with a bright smile. Dancer held out his hand and she took it. He then led her to the middle of the garden with only limestone statues of warriors and Arva watching them.

Dance couldn't help but notice how upset she looked. "You look troubled, Your Highness."

"I am," said Evelyn. "My brother will not grace me with his presence tonight. He promised."

"I know he did," Dancer said, giving her a twirl. "But he is a patriot. And he loves his country. He does what he's doing, not for his father or the upcoming alliance, but for you. If the Fat King conquers Elleria I fear what plans he has for you. He has been known to treat beautiful women as mere objects. But I've heard that Talion's absence is not all that bothers you."

Evelyn did what she could to change the subject. "Josephine brought up those golden eggs again. You lost your mother and father in that battle yes?"

"Aye, I did. But that's ancient history, and those eggs were snatched by the Orcs, so I imagine they're long gone. I can't help but have a feeling that golden eggs are not what's bothering you. Tell me the truth."

"My mother and father want me to marry the Prince of Termnnia when he returns."

"Daveed sounds like a nice young man," said Dancer. "I bet when he sees you he will propose on the spot."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn said blushing.

"You have grown to be very beautiful, princess. Your heart is pure and you are very thoughtful and kind. You are also very brave, for any person in a situation like yours would have given up by now. Despite all you go through, you have the will to continue. To keep fighting for what you believe in. One would have to be a complete fool not to fall in love with you, Evelyn."

"I... I appreciate that, Dancer." Evelyn said, full of joy. "But...being his friend is all I care about. My heart...has no place for him I'm afraid."

"And who deserves the honor of having a place in your heart, princess?" Dancer said softly.

Evelyn's heart beat faster than ever. She felt almost breathless. Dancer's eyes shimmered like two chocolate diamonds as he looked down at hers. "You're shivering," he said in a whisper. "Do you grow cold?"

Evelyn gasped when she suddenly missed a step and tripped.

Dancer caught her at once. "Whoa! You okay?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded and fixed her tiara, which dropped from her head during the fall. She looked back up at him and smiled.

Her eyes widened as he lifted her to bring her close. She gasped as Dancer leaned forward to kiss her. She couldn't resist and buried her mouth in his. An icy blast of minty breath from his mouth chilled her tongue and throat. His long, thin bangs tickled her forehead. Never before had the princess felt such bliss. A fiery sensation ran through her veins, hot like sweet wine. Her skin got covered with goose prickles as she felt his hands caress her body, searching for a place that was not covered in the engraved silver plates of her Duel Raiment.

Dancer's hands ran into the gold-demasked breeches of her raiment. Evelyn gasped timidly and let out a soft moan feeling his fingers squeeze her tender buttocks, molding them as though they were made clay. The hot, sweaty, flesh burned his hands as he slid them up and down the form of her perfect rump.

His fingers snaked around, looking for her forbidden parts. Dancer pushed her closer. His masterwork iron chestplate was crushing her breasts. Evelyn felt his hardened manhood rub between her legs from inside his black silk trousers. She wanted more of him. She released herself from his lips and started fumbling around his golden belt buckle, panting with passion and frustration, for it seemed wedged tight and proved difficult to dislodge. She wanted him to do her right here in this spot, and she didn't care who was watching.

"Princess!" cried out Josephine.

Evelyn jumped, releasing herself from Dancer's embrace.

 _Damnation!_

"Josephine what are you doing here?" Evelyn cried.

"Lady Josephine," Dancer said, his voice quivering. He quickly took his hands out of Evelyn's pants.

"Everyone is looking for you, princess. Look at you! You haven't even bathed or brushed your hair. If Ser Dancer wasn't here I would put you over my knee."

"By all means don't mind me!" Dancer said backing off.

Evelyn glared at him narrowing her eyes in fury.

Josephine angrily stomped her foot on the ground and pointed towards the castle. "Go to your room this instant and prepare yourself for the party."

"Okay, okay," said the princess. "Good luck in your match, Dancer."

Evelyn yanked up her trousers and walked away. Without warning, Josephine slapped her in the butt to quicken her pace.

"OW!" yelped Evelyn with a jump.

"Move!" commanded Josephine. "And as for you, Ser Knight. I suggest you keep your distance from the princess. She is betrothed to Daveed Wallcroft the Lord of Termnnia. She is not for you. You'd do well to remember that, lest you want your head mounted on a pike!"


	15. Great Gift of Dragon Fire

**Yuri**

* * *

"I can't begin to tell you how good it is to see you again," Yuri said.

Crystal said nothing, but rewarded his compliment with a smile as she stopped her Lamborghini at the top of a parking lot that had a beautiful view of the ocean, now glowing in a golden orange color from the sunset.

"Think nothing of it," Crystal said, turning off the car and handing Yuri his meal from Burger World. Before he could take it, she checked the bag. "Double decker, large fries; yup this one is yours."

She finally let Yuri take the bag. He opened it eagerly and took out his food. "Oh, finally," he said.

"Watch the leather," Crystal warned him, searching through her bag for her salad. "I love you and all, Yuri, but if you get ketchup on my seat, I'm going to give you a spanking."

"I'd love to see you try," laughed Yuri.

"Oooh," Crystal hooted. She stuffed a fry into her mouth. "Is that a challenge."

Yuri shook his head and undid the greasy foil encasing his sandwich. "My fighting days are over, but that doesn't mean I can't give you a run for your money, Crystal."

Crystal tried to think of something to escape getting into conversations of the days of Yuri's violent past. She remembered him picking fights with everyone thanks to his constant days at the gym and fitness center downtown. He didn't become unbeatable as he would have hoped, but he developed a sort of aggression that caused him to resolve his confrontations with violence. Had it not been for Mr. Montgomery threatening to throw him out of the house, Yuri probably would have never stopped.

"Hmm, you gonna turn the tables and put me over your knee?" she joked, to which Yuri laughed.

Again, Yuri shook his head. "Very funny," he said, pulling the flap down to shield his eyes from the sun. He bit into his burger. He chewed loudly and nodded with approval. "Oh, man. So good!"

"Well it's not wonder you lost your abs," said Crystal. "You always eat that shit."

"One less reminder of who I once was, eh?" said Yuri. He bit into the sandwich again.

"I guess," Crystal said in a whisper. She picked up a napkin and wiped Yuri's mouth. "Always eating like a baby," she groaned. She tossed the napkin in a bag. "What am I going to do with you?" she said with a heavy sigh. She removed the plastic lid of her salad tray and dug in with her fork. "You sure have gained a favorable rep around here," she said when she finished chewing.

Yuri smiled. "Anyway, it's good to see you again. I imagine its rough having juggling school and your music career. And Duel Monsters. Did some hotshot earn himself a spot for the title?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready," said Crystal. "Just another butt who thinks he can take on the Queen of Dragons. But I can manage everything. While I'm on the go promoting my album, I have three hours for an education. Five hours for Duel Monsters practice. So on and so forth. It's not so bad. The only downside is, I never get to hang out with you and Ren as often as I would like. Brett sees to that."

"Why do you hang out with that guy anyway?" Yuri asked, eating a fry.

Crystal sighed again. "The Martinettis in charge of my music career, remember? You can thank my mother for that. After my dad was killed in his oil rig, she was quick to sell me off to the highest bidder. Had to be the Aquarian Mafia, huh? How's that for bad luck. Speaking of which, wanna know something weird?"

"What's going on?" Yuri asked.

"I've been having these weird dreams."

"About what?"

"I'm surrounded by flames. They're everywhere. I can't move. I can't breath. It's like, I'm dead. I cry out with all my might, but nobody can hear me. And then, I see this hooded figure walk out of the flames. I can't see his face; his hood was so dark. But all I could make out was his smile. His chin. It was so bizarre, because I don't think I was looking at a man."

"What?" Yuri said.

"The way it looked. The way his chin was pointed. His mouth, it wasn't even a mouth, just a curved line. Like someone drew it across his face."

"Hmm, that's weird," said Yuri. He wanted to tell her about his own dreams, but judging by the sad, grim look on her beautiful face, he thought better of it, and stayed quiet.

"Listen, Yuri, I know I invited you down for a party later on this month, but can you do me a favor and join me on Friday?"

"Whatever for?" Yuri asked. "Not another party, Crystal."

"Please, Yuri. I tried contacting Ren, but he said he had more 'important' matters to attend to. Jackass. So now there's you."

Yuri groaned. "What's the occasion?"

"There's a yacht party going to take place at the harbor. Only those who support Alan Cummings' run for mayor are allowed to go. I'm not a big supporter of his, but, naturally, being the 'it' girl of this floating city, I've been asked to go, but I don't want to be stuck there with Brett and a bunch of strangers who pretend to be my friend."

"I don't think I have what it takes to take part in this."

"Are you kidding me right now, Yuri? After everything you've done? Everything that you are snd you just...Gadzooks, you're such a..." She snarled and calmed down. "Just come with me to the party, will you? Besides, your victory over Lawson and your Black Tyranno is the talk of the Dueling community."

"Why don't you support Alan's campaign for mayor?" Yuri asked.

"His whole policy against stowaways is wrong, Yuri. He can't just throw all those people out of the city."

"I think he should," said Yuri. "There's a lot of bad people in the slums. Slums, I might add, they built. It's nothing but a big heap of junk they added; marring the beauty of the city my father worked to hard to bring to life."

"But they're people, Yuri!"

"Stowaways kidnapped me, remember? You have no idea what they did to me. They took my childhood from me, Crystal. I still think about it. Still think about the things they made me do. I was just a boy. I shouldn't have gone through that."

Crystal remained quiet. She rubbed her hand up and down her shoulder. "Guys have done a lot of things to me, too. But that doesn't mean I label all of them evil perverts. I certainly don't think of you that way. And what about your friend, Nick? His mother. She's a stowaway. Yet you enjoy going down to her restaurant to eat."

"I have to do something to show those people I've changed," Yuri replied, getting a little mad. "I made their lives a living hell when I was a kid."

"You heckled them and harassed them to get back for what they did you as a kid, didn't you?"

Yuri rubbed his eyes. "Sort of. I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? I just want to enjoy our time together while we still can. And I don't like it, but I'll go to that party with you."

"Good," said Crystal. She leaned towards Yuri and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. "Mua!" Yuri froze. His face turned red. "I'm glad to hear you say that," she continued. "Because, I promised Alan you'd show him your Black Tyranno in action. He's picked out just the right opponent for you."

 _Uh oh_ , Yuri thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Joey**

* * *

The Shiny Helm in was an unorthodox place for them to stop, Joey thought to himself. He held out his empty tankard at a passing wench, who also served in the harem of the innkeeper, Mizluz Bitterseeker, a pompous gentleman who offered poor girls down on their luck a home in his five-story brothel, provided they earn their keep offering services to his very raunchy clientele.

The inn was perched by the Blue Road outside the walls of Rassay, far and away from the rules and regulation of the city. The waters of the river Sinion ran behind it. The soothing currents spun a giant wooden waterwheel to mill flour for the cooks to use for their pastries. The inn was jampacked with customers looking to please their bellies with the splendid food and drink, as well as quench their appetites for flesh with the wenches.

"Fill 'er up," Joey said to the wench. He had to speak up, for the noise of the waterfall pouring down the rock wall into a moat behind his seat splashed horribly loud. In the moat a few of the wenches swam about, acting as sirens hoping to lure potential customers for the night. One of them beckoned Duke to join them from beneath the balcony of their booth, but he refused them. He tossed a gold coin into the water and they scattered after it.

"Well, hurry it up," Joey said, at the serving girl.

She smiled and filled it with ice-cold ale fused with Golden Berries and topped with whipped cream. The tavern's special. It was for good coin, too, only five pieces, a Star Chip's worth. Due to the raunchiness of the inn, the windows were concealed by wine-red curtains.

Lamps of painted glass in warm colors from red, orange, yellow, and vermillion hung over each booth of the tavern, basking the establishment in a dull, yet amorous glow of dark red. Wall lanterns with painted glass hung from the walls alongside trophies of bucks, wild hogs, dire wolves, giant bats, saber-tooth smilodons, mountain lions, giant rats, Silver Fangs, and even a Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, who was the crown jewel of Mizluz's collection.

In fact, over the hearth shaped like a lion's head, there was a grand, oversized portrait of him standing proudly with one leg on the body of the slain beast, who was a pest to the farmers; for it always killed their livestock and burned their crops with its fire breath. Mizlus was holding up his musket and was all dressed up in his leather armor with chainmail and steel armor plating. He was surrounded by seven of the girls from his ever-growing harem.

Something about a Dragon Slayer drove women mad. It took great skill, courage, and fortitude to bring down such a beast. Duke often said that it took a REAL man to take down a dragon, and women preferred REAL men.

Not to mention all the fame and riches that followed the skilled (or lucky) hunters who could bring down a dragon. The coin he got from all the publicity kept flowing in. He was a hero in this part of the countryside.

"Fame is the key that unlocks all chastity belts," Duke said, watching Mizluz tell his story for the thousandth time to a group of all-female adventurers, ready to set out on a quest to acquire a rare diamond from a castle ruin in the nearby bogs.

"Yeah right," said Joey. "You'd think after all I've done, I'd get a little action like dat. Thank you," he said to the serving girl after filling his tankard, crafted in the form of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon with handsome red rubies for eyes.

Tristan hurried and held out his own tankard before she left. She caught him in time and poured his drink. "Thanks for bringing us out here, Duke," he said as the girl topped off the drink with cream. She kissed the cheery before putting it on top of the mound of cream before she left, waving her hips from side to side in a seductive walk, hoping to lure one of the knights upstairs.

"Yeah," Joey said, with no tone of excitement in his voice. He was glad they stopped for a long and well-deserved drink at the Shiny Helm, but that was all he wanted this night. Not pleasure of the flesh. "But do us all a favor and keep dis t' yerself. I don't wany my sista to know I've been to this place."

"It seems to me you're more worried about what Mai will think of you," Duke said obnoxiously, twirling a lock of his black hair around his finger.

"Ey, what's dat supposed to mean?"

"Aint he cute when he gets defensive," chuckled Duke. He chugged down the last of dwarven brand ale. "That's hits the spot," he said. "I'd ask for more, but I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Please. I never wanna see yer cock again!"

"Jealous?" Duke said with a snigger.

"Asshole," Joey grumbled. "Ey, Tristan, how's about a little one-on-one?" He held out his deck. "I'll wager ya ten silver Shields and a golden knight."

"Sounds good to me," said Tristan. "But, that wager seems small compared to what I got." Tristan revealed to Joey a large golden coin the size of his palm. It was engraved with platinum engravings and colorful gems were inlaid into it. It's value was that of 1000 gold coins.

"What!?" cried Joey. "How'd you manage to get yer hands on a Golden plate?"

Tristan chuckled and spun the large coin. "It was a nice token of appreciation from Mai," he answered. "For my services in escorting her to and from Antilles' weekend extravagance.

"Geeze, where does she get all that money?" Joey wondered. "For a woman whose House is all but broken, she sure knows how to get coin."

"Gets it from her grandmother, The Harpie of Valentinnia," Tristan replied. "Or are you so dunce, you don't know who she is, Joey?"

"I know who she is!" Joey remarked loudly. "I just figured Mai would have gotten some extra dough from that mercenary company she runs."

Tristan spun the coin again and gave a defiant shrug of his shoulders. "It's half her income. Now, the Duel, I'll take you on, so long as you add a little something to the pool."

"I've got a bad feelin' about dis," said Joey.

Tristan narrowed his eyes and formed a conniving grin. "Oh, it's nothing too bad, bro. All I want for winning this here game is a date with sweet Serenity."

"Triss-stan!" Joey shouted. "I'll kick your sorry butt!"

"Oh, this should be good," said Duke, scooting to the side to allowed Tristan to roll out his velvet playmat. "I'll keep score."

Joey sniffed like a bull ready to charge. "Nyeh! There's no need, Duke. I'll beat this punk so bad, you aint gotta!"

"Then I'm going first," Tristan declared. "I've already got this Duel won with this card! Ancient Rules. This allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand. So here comes Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Duke raised an eyebrow, impressed that a third-rate Duelist like Tristan was able to summon so easily a creature fifty-points shy of being equal to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I draw! I use Polymerization to fuse together Guardian of the Labyrinth and Protector of the Throne to create Giltia the Dragon Knight!"

"But that aint all. Now I use De-Fusion to reform Giltia into the fusion materials used to summon him. Now I tribute them both to summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

* * *

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

 **LV 7**

* * *

"What the hell?" said Tristan, staring at the card in amazement. "That's a Red-Eyes, Joey? That sure doesn't look like the one I see you use often."

"Nyeh, ha, ha!" Joey laughed, wagging his finger. "You bet it aint my ordinary Red-Eyes. Dis here is a supa-rare alternate art card. Only three of dese have ever been made. Da Prince of Akuuda was kind enough to hook me up wit dis one to honor my House's service to his family for many, many years. I hate to break it to ya, Tristan, but this card alone is worth three of those golden Plate coins."

"So what?" Tristan sneered confidently. "Alternate art or not, your Red-Eyes Black Dragon is no match for my Gogiga Gagagigo."

"Not with his base attack, he aint," Joey countered. "But, once I equip my buddy with this, he'll be more than a match fer yer Gaga-goo-goo whatever it's called. The Spell Card, Dragon Nails! This will boost my dragon's attack by six hundred points, making him more than a match for your gaga-gigi-gogo. Aw forget it I'm just gonna attack. Now if ya don't mind, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Joey held out his hand dramatically...nothing happened.

"Ahem," said Duke. "You know this is a tabletop game, right?"

"Nyeh, sorry," laughed Joey. "It's a habit. I'm used to Duelin' wit Phantoms. Anyways, yer up Tristan."

"Well, well, look who we have here," Duke commented on the knight that just walked into the inn.

"Huh?" Joey and Tristan said together.

Five women hurried from their spots and surrounded the knight who just walked in. He paid them no heed and demanded for a table. His armor was white and gold and decorated with gems of all colors. Sapphires, rubies, topaz, rainbow opal, and even a few diamonds. The helm her carried under the crook of his arm was crested with a dragon of emerald. To top it off, his hair was like beaten golden, with eyes twinkling like a blue diamond.

His face, many female bards in the land have claimed, was chiseled by the Goddess of Love herself. He certainly was a handsome, young knight; around twenty to twenty-one years old by the look of him. The white cloth-of-gold cape, fastened around his neck by a golden brooch with multi-colored gems, glimmered with every step. The women of Mizluz's harem wasted no time in revealing more of themselves. One of them stripped completely naked, with a golden belly chain as her only accessory, to get his attention.

But the knight wanted nothing to do with them tonight. He was exhausted from the road and just wanted a meal and a stiff drink.

"Well, I'll be," said Joey. "Ser Damien Wolfgaard, the Knight of Kisses himself. What's he doin' down here?"

He was about to find out, for Ser Damien recognized the three legendary knights at once. He had to shove his way past the women to get to them. He bowed and saluted. "Ser Tristan Taylor. Ser Joey Wheeler. And Ser Duke Devlin the Dice Knight. We meet at last." Without even asking, he pulled up a chair and sat at their booth.

"I've heard much about you," Joey said. "Yer one of the few left in Termnnia with the possession of a True Dragon. What's it called?"

"Luster Dragon, sir," said the young knight.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Tristan asked.

Ser Damien seemed troubled to speak. He drummed his fingers on the table with one hand, and shooed a wench away with the other.

"Is everything all right?" Joey asked. "Ya look like you just killed somebody."

"Goddesses, no," Ser Damien answered. "I ride west. To Elleria. I was summoned to aid House Alteria in their quarrel with King Forrest. There was an...accident concerning Prince Talion."

"Prince Talion?" said Tristan.

Joey bobbed his head when the name triggered his memory. "Eh, wasn't dat one of da princes Yuge was gonna hire t' join the Alliance for Prince Daveed?"

"He is" said Duke. "What happened? What accident?"

Ser Damien was about to speak when a wench came to him and asked to sit on his lap. "No thank you," he said.

"Please," the woman begged. "I've never met a Dragon Rider before. I heard your Luster Dragon is a very beautiful mount."

"You heard right, now piss off."

"You have an eye for beautiful mounts," whispered the girl. "Perhaps you can mount me."

"I am not interested," Ser Damien snapped.

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"You're in a harem, darling. Dumb whores belong in harems. I want nothing to do with brainless oafs stupid enough to take part of such a thing. My standards are high when it comes to women. I'm sorry."

"My Lord..."

"I am not a lord," Ser Damien interrupted.

"Please, this is all I have. I am a refugee from Naralia. My family was killed by the Church for wanting to play Duel Monsters."

"So you decided to sell your body for profit? Sucks to be you. Tell you what, beautiful; because, I wont lie, you are. When you find a little self-respect for yourself, I might change my mind about you. Now if you please, I have import matters to discuss with these gentlemen."

"Yes, Ser," the girl said sadly, and she walked away.

"Wasn't that a little rough?" Tristan asked. "She's just doing what she needs to survive. And aren't there sultans in Sobek who have multiple wives? Those are harems, aren't they?"

Ser Damien took a peanut from a bowl on the table and flicked it into his mouth. "Unless it involves marriage or culture, I can't pardon it. Groups such as this lot are comprised of air heads looking to swoon around a man for profitable, albeit dehumanizing benefits. My father raised me to set my standards a little higher. Hopefully I can convince these girls to look for something else."

Duke shook his head. "Good luck with that. It seems they have their minds made. You had something you wanted to tell us?" Duke said, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table.

"Sorry about that, My Lords," said Ser Damien. He leaned forward and wagged his finger to draw them closer. "Word has reached my ears that a great battle took place in Black Mountain, the great landmark that marks the border between Elleria and Naralia. Just a few days ago, the entire fighting force vanished. Nobody was seen or heard from. King Forrest would boast about a victory such as this. He would have brought everyone to the bargaining table."

"So yer sayin' dat Prince Talion and more than four thousand soldiers just vanished without a trace?" Joey asked.

"That seems to be the way of it," said Ser Damien. "I heard something bewitched the battle that night. Some foul deed in the shadows doomed Prince Talion and his men the moment they set foot in the mountain."

"That aint good," said Joey. "The last thing we need right now is a missing prince. One Yami chose for the Alliance of all things."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Duke. "You were asked to go to Elleria to fight, and yet here you are?"

"My dragon was feeling ill," said Ser Damien. "I am a Dragon Rider. And what is a Dragon Rider without his dragon."

"Well, that's a damn shame," said Duke. "If you were there in that battle, perhaps if you were there, you could have turned the tide of battle. Dragons, if used right, can be perfect machines of war. Such a shame the True Dragons are all gone."

"Not all of them," said Ser Damien. "I am proof that there are still some who walk among us. And rumor has reached my ears that they're to make a comeback."

"How's that?" Joey asked.

"I heard Master Yu-Gi-Oh is on the lookout for a girl. A beautiful girl. They say she's the key to their return."

* * *

 **Avi **

* * *

The bells of the town rang loudly from the towers of Amon Drogoth, the main cathedral of Dragon's Tooth, waking the citizens of the town to begin another day and give thanks to Belloch, Goddess of the Morning for waking up with their health and their blessings. Some lit candles of pine offering thanks to her. Other tossed coins into the fountain with a statue depicting the goddess in a divine pose with her firebirds.

Avi stirred in her bed and lifted herself up. When her eyes looked out the window, they were almost blinded by the morning sun. She blinked rapidly; her long eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a black butterfly. The sweet scent of apple pancakes from the kitchen downstairs greeted her. She took a long whiff of the enticing smell and licked her lips. A rooster began to crow from Mr. Maggot's house across the fields. But as wonderful as breakfast sounded, she was not going to take any part of it.

No, how could she? The festival of the Dragon Flowers was taking place. Naturally, Ser Godfrey prevented her from going, but she was too determined to take no for an answer.

She threw her blankets off her body and got out of bed. She rushed to the bathroom to wash and dress. Wasting not an ounce of time, she grabbed her new deck and put it in a leather deck box Ser Gerhalos bought for her. She attached the deck to a matching strap which she tied around her bicep.

She tied her sheets together as fast as she could to avoid being caught by the servants, who were quickly on their way up to prepare her for the day. She threw the rope of sheets out the window, secured them to the post of her bed, and climbed out. Halfway down, she realized she did not have enough rope.

"Perfect," she groaned. She gasped when the knot above her started undoing itself. "Oh no!" she cried. "Help!"

But it was too late. The sheet undid itself and she plummeted the rest of the way down, smacking into the trees. She hit branches big and small during her fall, and tumbled to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Oh, ow!" she wept, massing her posterior. "That hurt," she whimpered. She put on her brown riding cloak. She tried to fight the pain in her rump, but she fell on it very hard. She sat down and rested, but it did not last long.

"She's escaped!" she heard someone cry out from the tower. "Bloody hell! She's escaped!"

Avi's fright seemed to null the pain and she ran from the estate as fast as she could.

* * *

"Made it," she sighed with relief. "Now, she had to enjoy to festival and win the tournament. Hopefully then, Ser Godfrey and his ilk would show her some respect. As mentioned before, today was the annual Dragon Flower Festival which celebrated the blooming of the flaming flowers of Rhúndul Fields outside the town. It splashed the endless green landscape in an explosion of a warm yellow, red, and orange making the fields look like they were being bathed in dragon fire.

The fields looked like an enchanted dream in Avi's eyes. These flowers were said to have been blessed onto the world by Safaani the Dragon Goddess when she blessed the Norman people with an alliance with the True Dragons.

There was going to be Duels taking place at the festival honoring their blooming. Avi wanted nothing more than to be part of the games. She joined the crowd while holding onto her basket of flowers to sell. The air was perfumed with the enticing scent of candied meats, freshly baked treats, platinum ale, and strawberries being coated with sweet cream.

Avi jumped for joy when she saw one of the vendors selling them on the bridge over the river. They were only one Silver Tooth which she found a reasonable price. She opened one of the pouches around her belt where she kept her money and paid the vendor who was Daisy the daughter of the strawberry farmer who lived near the top of one of the mountains overlooking the town.

"Staying out of trouble, Avi?" Daisy asked, spraying cream over the strawberries which she piled into a metal cup.

"Trying to," Avi said, trying to keep her skirt from fluttering in the wind. "How have things been with you? I haven't seen you since school ended."

"I can't complain," said Daisy. "With all the gold Crowns father's been making with his strawberries, he's saved enough money to purchase land in the fields of Buttersalt. We'll be getting our own castle."

"Oh!" said Avi. "So your family has what it needs to form its own House? I envy you, Daisy. Good luck living the royal life."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Aye, here come the suitors looking to marry the new Lady of the Strawberry House. Lovely."

Avi laughed and took her mug of strawberries. She sat at the edge of the fountain in the plaza to eat her snack. She was already making a mess despite just digging into the treat. Her lips were coated with a thick, sticky blanket of cream, mixing into a pink tinge from the strawberry juice that got blended into it.

She looked like a baby angel in the sunlight. It looked like she had a beautiful golden aura around her as the sunlight touched her and bathed her in a soothing warmth that took away all her anxieties and sorrow. She had a new deck, it was a new day, she found a friend in Ser Gerhalos. Today was a new day. She scooped up strawberries with her spoon and shoved them hungrily into her mouth. She chewed loudly, her lips smacking against one another to shovel the cream into her mouth.

"Eat properly will you!" snapped the town guard.

"Sorry," Avi said, wiping her mouth with her riding cloak.

"I won't be expecting any trouble from you, will I, Avi?"

Avi shook her head. "No, no, no," she said in a sugary-sweet whimper. "I promise. I just want to enjoy the festival, sir. Please."

"Well, I'll be keeping two eyes on you, girl. Now I'm warning you. Any funny business. Any at all. And you'll find yourself locked in the dungeons. Believe me, Avi, you'll be in for an even worse punishment than what Ser Godfrey put you through the other night."

"Yes, sir," said Avi. "I swear to you; not a peep."

"Humph," said the guard, sternly walking away.

Any joy Avi felt was doused away by the guard's sternness. She was disheartened by the experience but not upset; for she had no choice but to accept that half the town hated her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a beautiful, young girl, Avi had no doubt the town would have killed her long ago.

Village idiots were often disposed of for being menaces to society. She recalled the local drunk, Talfen Woller, who was executed after the town was fed up with his antics and his yelling late in the night.

Daisy often told Avi that she was lucky to be blessed with so much beauty because the men of the world enjoyed flaunting their power over beautiful fools like her.

That did nothing to make her feel better. In fact, it made her angrier.

Avi wasn't smart or gifted with a rich House like the other girls of Dragon Tooth, but she refused to be acknowledged as stupid. She paused and began to think about that for a second. Perhaps that's why she always found herself getting into trouble.

She was determined to show the people of the town that she was just as important as any of them. Every time she did, she found out the task was biting more than she could chew, and she wound up getting into trouble by breaking something or causing a series of chaotic events like dominos falling on one another.

But not today. Today was a new day. With her new deck, she was going to prove it.

"Is that a new deck, Avi?" asked Kyle, the son of the town's blacksmith.

By the look of him, he was recently vacated from the forge. His face was black with soot and trails of sweat streaked through the mess.

"It sure is," said Avi. "I take it you want to play?"

"Of course I do," said Kyle. "There has been talk around town that Ser Gerhalos bought you that structure deck in the window. Please, let's try it out."

He held up his wrist. A D-Pad, a newer version of the Duel Disk was strapped to it.

Avi gasped with delight, covering her open mouth with both her hands. "Where did you get that, Kyle?"

"I bought it," he answered, still holding it up. "I worked three years to get this. Let's try it!"

"I wish I could," said Avi. "But I fear you can't use that against me. I don't have a Duel Disk."

Kyle still brandished his cheerful grin. He set down his wrist and reached into the brown leather bag over his shoulder.

"That's okay," he said. He took one out and tossed it at Avi who caught it with ease.

"I've got another one. I bought it just for you."

"You…you did?" Avi said, admiring her D-Pad. It was colored white and decorated with filigree engravings and floral designs. "Why would you do this for me?"

Kyle went red. "Because I think you're beautiful, Avi. I know half the town doesn't think well of you but rest assured that I do. I tried for many years to get your affection, but, I never had to courage to try. You may be the town fool, but that never stopped me from loving you."

"Kyle," said Avi.

"The D-Pad," Kyle said. "You can have it. On the condition that you be my date in the festival today."

Avi's smiled widened. "Kyle, after today, I'll do more than be just your date."

She got up from her seat and kissed his cheek. Kyle felt weak in the knees. He felt his stomach juices bubbling inside and his blood flowed at a quickened pace.

"No one but Ser Gerhalos has ever shown me kindness before. And that was recent. Kyle, I don't know how else to thank you for this."

"Be mine," said Kyle. "Once I take over the forge, I'll make enough money to move us out of this forsaken place. We can go anywhere you want to. Westermont, Lochsea, Dragonbarrow, possibly even Felgrand where I'll learn to be a master blacksmith just like my great-great-grandfather, Kron. Once I do, we will probably live in the castle with Grand-King Felgrand himself. I heard that his castle is as big as a city and reaches high into the sky."

Avi laughed with excitement. "I know you can do it, Kyle! You'll be a blacksmith of legend."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said Kyle. "Come, let us see that deck of yours in action. We can use a bit of practice before the games begin."

"Féyin no Drenyath, Kyle!" Avi said, holding up her new D-Pad and sliding her deck into the machine.

"Khan Krennoth!" said Kyle.

* * *

 **LP 4000 **

* * *

"I'll start first," said Kyle. "I set a card face-down and summon Battle Ox in attack mode!" ( **ATK/1700** )

"Oh dear!" Avi said, almost falling backward when she saw the beast standing in front of her. "I forgot how life-like these Phantoms can be."

"You have no need to fear, love," said Kyle. "They may look real, but they're not. They won't hurt you. Well, not a lot anyway."

"I'll take your word for it," said Avi. "I draw! I play the spell-card Dragon Shrine. I send a dragon-type monster from my deck to the Graveyard. Now, I summon Dragon Knight of Creation!"

Avi's warrior came into the field through a display of sparkling light. She summoned a champion of Safaani the Dragon Goddess. He wore nothing on his upper torso save for a chestplate, gauntlets, and a helmet of finely polished steel from a forgotten age. His skin was a rich shade of apricot and his muscles were like rocks. He had a tasset of torn white cloth around his waist that went down to his feet.

His lower body armored in the same steel as his chestplate. On his right hand, he wielded a giant sword with a bladed, ringed guard. Long dark red hair protruded from under his helmet, waving in the breeze.

The Duel started to gather a crowd, all of them dumbstruck that Avi was one of the Duelists. She heard whispers amongst them, mostly spiteful words and bets that she was going to lose the match despite summoning her impressive monster who was one hundred points stronger than Kyle's Battle Ox.

Avi commanded her dragon warrior to attack. "Rrrow!" growled Dragon Knight of Creation, grasping his large sword. He gave a mighty bound into the air, holding up his massive blade. He sliced Battle Ox in half.

KABOOM!

Battle Ox exploded, blasting Kyle with 100 points of damage.

"Now to use his effect," said Avi. "When Dragon Knight of Creation battles a monster and destroys it, I can send a Level 7 or 8 dragon-type monster from my deck to the Graveyard."

"Why are you sending all those powerful dragons to the Graveyard, Avi?" asked Kyle. "Don't you need them?"

"What a stupid girl!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Aye, she's just tossing away powerful monsters like they were nothing."

"Boo!"

"Boo!"

"She doesn't know how to Duel!" a little boy sitting on a fence called out, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice.

Avi felt disheartened, but she was not upset. In fact, she was happy that they were doubting her. Today, she was going to prove all these fools wrong. The monster she discarded with her Dragon Knight of Creation's effect was going to leave them speechless. She set a Trap and ended her turn.

"Draw!" said Kyle. "I use my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Battle Ox!"

The ground beneath him quaked as Battle Ox crawled out of the dirt, battle-scarred and bloody. He looked like a zombie.

"But my Ox won't stay around for long. Because I sacrifice him to summon the all-powerful Ushi Oni!"

Out of nowhere, a golden jar appeared behind Battle Ox. The lid slid open by itself letting out an ominous purple mist that sucked Battle Ox in its grasp. Battle Ox growled in agony as his body was flung around like mist before he was sucked into the jar. The lid slid back into place and the jar then jumped around violently.

Avi braced herself; for she knew that whatever was going to come out of that jar was going to be a very formidable monster. Even though she was getting used to the game, and had the upper hand, for now, Avi was still new to Duel Monsters. She did not know any of the monsters, save but a few. But she had seen enough Duels to know that when a Duelist sacrificed his monsters, it meant a more powerful one was going to take his place.

Once again, the lid gently slid off the jar.

All was silent.

The birds chirped in the trees. The crowd murmured, wondering what monster was going to emerge from that little jar. Just when they were about to get impatient…

 _Weeeeee!_

Blue smoke spewed from out of the jar and formed into a cloud. It hovered ominously over the field before it formed into a fiendish bull-like genie with a misshapen body. His upper torso was colored blue, with only his head, right, hand and his left bicep; which had a monstrous face snarling on it, was colored brown. Three rows of gold rib-like appendages came from either side of his body. And pink reptilic tails whipped around on his back.

His ATK displayed 2150 which caused Avi to worry. She prayed her face-down card would be enough to keep her safe.

As soon as Ushi Oni appeared on the field, Kyle attacked. Ushi Oni bellowed a battle cry and lunged for Dragon Knight of Creation. He held out his claws ready to slice the dragon knight to ribbons.

"I don't think so!" Avi shouted. "I activate my Trap Card! Waboku!"

A trio of blue priestesses magically appeared from a vortex surrounded by arcane designs. The lead priestess held out a wand with a winged jewel to create a barrier that blocked Ushi Oni's attack. His claws smashed into the barrier creating a loud metallic ping that caused many in the crowd to cover their ears.

Ushi Oni tried with all his might to break through the barrier, but he was too powerless to stop it. The lead priestess held the staff even higher, effortlessly adding more power to the barrier. Eventually, Ushi Oni was pushed back as though he was hit by a catapult's projectile.

"As you can see," Avi said, positioning herself in a very vexing pose by putting her hand on her hip. "This trap card not only reduces all damage to 0 this turn, but it saves my monster."

Kyle smirked. "For a beginner, you sure know how to play your cards well, Avi. You can color me impressed. But remember, my Ushi Oni has enough power to tear your monsters to shreds. I'll wipe out your defenses before you can play anything strong. I'll beat you yet!"

"Oh really," Avi giggled, drawing a card with her teeth.

The crowd, usually thinking Avi was some sort of idiot, began to grow infatuated with her. She saw this, looking around at the spectators one by one with her diamond-like eyes. Yes, there were still many doubting Thomas's, but their numbers were growing fewer by the second.

Avi could not believe Ser Gerhalos was right. With her new deck, she was beginning to gain a little more respect from the townsfolk who once treated her like an annoying pest, tossing her out like a mouse at the mere sight of her.

Now, it seemed that there was a few cheering for her. She felt a rush of excitement surging through her body like the rapids flowing beside the town. She clasped her hands together, looking like a child finding a pile of presents on her birthday.

Avi began to perform combos that began to revive her discarded dragons from the Graveyard much to the shock of both Kyle and the crowd.

Using a spell called Revival of the Dragon Lords, Avi brought back her signature monster. The ground behind her cracked. A beast was underneath her roaring with an ancient fury. The crowd stepped back in both fright and amazement as the divine monster, one of the most powerful of the True Dragons rose out of the ground. The claw, which had the power to revive dragons from the dead, burst out of the ground, towering over Avi.

The ground shook violently as the dragon at last rose from the ground. He towered over the town, standing fifty-feet-tall. His wings creating a powerful wind. The dragon's scales glimmered in brilliant gold and his layered underbelly was a brilliant shade of polished platinum. Long, jagged blades protruded from his knees and his eyes were like the sun. Bright and powerful.

Once his appearance was made, he spread his wings and gave a thunderous roar to announce his coming into the world and to be wary of his new master.

* * *

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand **

**ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

 **LV 8**

* * *

"Avi summoned that?" said the tavern keeper. "Avi summoned THAT!?"

But that was not all Avi was going to summon. She used her Dragon Knight of Creation's effect to discard a dragon card to her Graveyard and then sacrificed him to summon the discarded dragon from the Graveyard. A geyser of lava shot out next to Avi, and from it emerged a creature that resembled a volcano that took the shape of a dragon.

* * *

 **Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos **

**ATK/2800 DEF/1800**

 **LV 7**

* * *

Then, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's effect activated. He banished Kyle's Battle Ox from the Graveyard and then add 100 ATK times the LV of the monster which was 4 giving Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand an ATK of 3200 points.

That was it.

For all his talk of being a strong Duelist and boasting of the strength of his Ushi Oni, Kyle was finished. Blaster used his magma breath to melt Ushi Oni's lamp. Without his enchanted item, Ushi Oni could no longer live in the physical world. He groaned and then disappeared into nothing.

Finally, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand attacked his Life Points directly.

The match was over.

When the dust cleared, Kyle was on his back on the ground. His Life Point meter dropped to 0. Avi walked to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "I've got to admit that was one good move. You know, I think you have what it takes to win this tournament, Avi."

"You really think so?" Avi asked.

Trumpets began to play loudly from the clocktower. She knew what that meant. It was time for the Duel Monsters competition to begin.

"You'd best get to registration," said Kyle.

Avi nodded in agreement.

This was her chance to prove herself. She broke her legs into a run, dashing for the nearest registration table. After waiting in line for over an hour, she came face to face with the town's shoe cobbler who was working at the desk. His face was hard and blackened. His chin and neck covered by a thick, bushy beard.

"Get lost Avi," said the cobbler. "Duel Monsters aint a game for the likes of you."

"No, no, no!" said Avi. "Sign me up."

"Do you even have a deck on you, girl?"

Avi nodded. "Yes, I do." She pointed at the deck box on her arm. She opened it with a flick of her fingers and showed him the cards, crisp and new.

"You stole those cards, didn't you, Avi?"

"Huh?" Avi said, dumbfounded by his question.

"Look at how new those cards are. There is no way a girl who makes as little as you could have gotten a brand-new deck."

"I didn't steal this deck, sir!" Avi snapped. "Ser Gerhalos the Hedge Knight gave it to me."

"Watch how you speak to me, girl!" said the cobbler.

"You're nothing important!" Avi shouted, taking a stand for herself. "All you do is make shoes! Not even quality shoes! That's why the baron looks elsewhere for them. Now if I'm not mistaken, it's your job to allow any Duelist with a deck to enter the games. Now I demand you let me in, or I'll call the guard!"

"Argh, very well," said the cobbler. "Not that you will last long anyway. Sign your name and be done with it."

Avi took the white feather quill and scribbled her name. She was given a promo card, Queen of Fate-Eternia, and found her place with the other Duelists. Avi became excited. She was going to play and show the crowd that she was not some village idiot.

What better way than winning with a tournament of Duel Monsters? They were already impressed with her match against Kyle, and no doubt they were itching to see her play in the next few games, possibly even win the whole caboodle.

"Avi," said Kyle. He approached her with a wide grin planted on his face.

"Kyle," said Avi. "Looking forward to getting your butt kicked again?"

Kyle laughed and kissed her. Avi, feeling such joy for her victory, allowed him to do so. When their lips released, they looked at each other and smiled.

"So, it's true?" Avi asked. "Are we really going to get married and live in the Capital one day?"

Kyle smiled and said. "No."

He punched her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Avi grunted from the agony of both the blow and the sudden betrayal. Kyle's friends came out of their hiding places and grabbed Avi by her arms and legs. Kyle quickly unstrapped the D-Pad on Avi's wrist, still containing her beloved Dragon Deck.

When he got his prize, they dropped her on the floor and ran away.

It took a moment for Avi to recover from the blow. She massaged her stomach and coughed, looking for the nearest guard to report the crime.

"Captain!" Avi cried when she spotted the captain of the guard. "Captain Marco!"

The captain's face turned into a scowl when she got closer.

"What do you want, Avi?"

"I wish to report a crime!" Avi cried.

Captain Marco rolled his eyes. "You? Report a crime? Funny. Usually, the only one causing a ruckus around here is you. Get lost, little mouse. You're wasting my time."

"But Captain!" said Avi. "I've been robbed. Kyle, the son of the blacksmith. He punched my stomach. And when I was without breath, his companions came out of nowhere and grabbed me. As they held me, Kyle took my Dueling Deck and ran away!"

"Then you should be a little more careful with your belongings, Avi!" shouted Captain Marco. "I have much more important matters to deal with than a little girl losing her cards. Away with you, Avi!"

Avi's face burned bright red. She grabbed Captain Marco by the scruff of his cape. "You are the captain of the guard! It's your duty to protect the citizens of Dragon Tooth no matter how big or small the problem. I have been robbed, Captain! I demand action! NOW DO IT!"

* * *

Moments later, Avi found herself being carried out of the fairgrounds where the tournament was being held. Her arms and legs were clutched in the heavy grasp of four guardsmen. She squirmed like a worm caught on a hook. They tossed her unceremoniously into a puddle in the pig pen. Face first. Everyone pointed and laughed at her misfortune. The guards dusted their hands triumphantly and walked back to the grounds.

"That Avi," one of them said. "Crazy little Avi."

Another chuckled cruelly at his deed. "She's always good for a laugh."

Avi lifted herself up. The pigs snorted and oinked at the sight of her. Avi looked one in the face. It sniffed her and snorted before trotting off. Avi's chest quivered and she coughed in sorrow. She spat out the mud that slithered into her mouth. She crawled out of the pig pen, ignoring the infernal laughter of the townsfolk as she got back on her feet. She was reeking of pig filth.

"Little Avi thinks herself a Duelist?" said the shoe cobbler from his desk.

More laughter erupted from all around her.

"Here, Avi, let's Duel!" shouted one of the guards. "Here's a Mystic Tomato!"

With all his might, he tossed a rotten tomato at Avi's face. It hit her with incredible force, splattering it against her cheekbone and knocking her down. Soon, in a horrible act of cruelty, the townsfolk joined in and started throwing more vegetables at Avi. She shielded her face with her riding cloak and ran away. More vegetables were tossed from the crowd. Avi was peppered by them until she was knocked down to the ground.

She drew her putrid cloak over her head to shield her face. She could feel the crowd rushing towards her. She heard their feet slipping and stomping closer and closer. She felt someone grab her cloak and yank it with all their might. The bronze clasps attached to the straps of her bodice held on for as long as they could before they were torn. Her bodice ripped from the back, exposing hers. It drooped down from the front revealing her breasts, which she quickly covered from their view as she sat on her knees.

"She can't go back to Ser Godfrey like this!" shouted Captain Marco, with a bucket of water. He poured the water over her head. Avi gasped and squealed and shivered. The crowd laughed even harder, joining in on the cruelty.

They parted to let her run away. She struggled to get on her feet and hurried to escape, but she felt a rope coil around her neck. She heaved, feeling the air get pushed out as her throat was clogged. She struggled for a moment before was dragged to the ground, hitting the back of her head. More ropes flung out of the crowd and coiled around her. She realized they were lassoing her like a runaway bull.

The crowd swarmed in and tightened the ropes around her legs to keep her from escaping. Avi screamed as an indestructible cage of callused fingers fell down on top of her, ripping and pulling on her clothes until she was as bare as the day she was born.

She felt a thousand eyes burn her flesh. She wept and coughed sorrowfully on the cobbled streets, helpless as her body was on display for all to see. More and more buckets of water were poured on her. Someone pushed her forward until she was on her hands on knees. She yelped, feeling the rough bristles of scrubs get rubbed on her delicate skin.

"HELP!" she cried in vain. "HELP!"

She felt a group of men pick her up and parade her towards a wagon that was pushed to its side. They set her on the wheel and tied her down. More people from the crowd joined in. They threw buckets of water at her and poured scented oils down her head. It slithered into her eyes, stinging them like flames. She screamed for help. It did not come. The world started to spin. She realized someone had cruelly spun the wheel to torture her further. She saw laughing faces as she whirred by. Horrid faces. Evil faces.

The wheel began to slow down. She could see her mother and father standing in the crowd. "Mama!" Avi cried.

A man spun the wheel again. "Mama! Papa!" Avi wailed. They did not move. She saw Peter laughing at her, his friends by his side jeering at her nakedness and her humiliating position on the wheel. She cried out again: "Mama! Papa! Please! Help me!"

But her cries fell upon death ears. They did not come for her. No doubt they were going to join in on the fun before Ser Godfrey came to claim her and take her back into the prison. "No!" Avi sobbed. "I'd rather die. Oh, just kill me!" she thought. "Someone kill me."

"Ser Godfrey approaches," called the town crier. "You'd best get that thing down so he can take it back."

"No!" Avi wailed. "No...no...NO!" She shouted with all her might, but something came out of the shout. A shockwave! It sent people reeling back from her in fear.

"It's witchcraft!" shouted Captain Marcos. "Kill her!"

He drew his sword and skidded towards her. Before he got a chance to drop his stroke...Whoosh! A shadow streaked by, and he vanished in an instant. The people began to murmur in horror. They looked in all directions, wondering what it was that snatched their beloved captain away. A bloodcurdling scream rang out from the sky. Everyone looked up. They saw shadowy, membranous wings, a whip like tail. They couldn't see the head, but they saw Captain Marco's legs dangling from the mouth of the creature. They heard cries for help, followed by a loud crunch and a gurgle of death.

Avi could not see anything, having been hogtied to the wagon's wheel, but she recognized the flapping of the wings and the screeching cry. It was a Gray Wing.

The people cried out in fright. The Gray Wings normally kept to themselves. They never harmed anyone. But this one, why did this one feel the need to snatch Captain Marco. Another screech rang out from the sky. Another Gray WIng swooped by and grabbed Captain Marco's leg, ripping him in half. His blood and entrails rained down from the sky.

"Look!" someone shouted.

Avi couldn't move her head to see what horror was approaching, but judging by how badly the townsfolk started screaming and dashing for the nearest shelter, she knew it must have been a dreadful sight. Unbeknownst to her, the sky was blackened as a swarm of Gray WIngs screeched and bellowed from the mountains.

They were joined by Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Koumori Dragon, and a mountain dragon known as Blackland Fire Dragon, a sightless beast that normally kept to its caves and hunted at night. But something drew it to the swarm heading straight for the town.

"Oh?" Avi wondered. The bells began to toll.

The dragon swarm had arrived. Twenty Gray Wings leading the charge released jets of blue flame, igniting the town. Avi could feel a wave of searing heat bite her flesh. Explosions burst all around her from fireball attacks launched by the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. Koumori Dragons swooped from the skies and grabbed townsfolk with their two massive claws.

They tossed the poor people around in the sky like a child would a ball, before eventually eviscerating them in the air. Arrows were fired by the archers patrolling the ramparts and by citizens with a bow, but the dragons were swift and as quick as the wind, dodging the incoming missiles with the greatest of ease.

The Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress blasted the guard towers with their fireballs. Debris and bodies fell from where they once stood, smashing into the streets below. Smoke fogged the entire town. A thick veil of it. Avi started to cough. She felt embers burn her skin as the flames were drawing closer and closer to her. She felt like a pig, ready to be roasted in the oven. The heat, she thought, at least I can die in peace.

The ground around her shook as the Blackland Fire Dragon landed in front of her. She screamed in fright. In her position, she was an easy meal for the beast. But the dragon had no interest in her. It was attacking the soldiers of the town guard. They were putting up a valiant fight against the dragon. They threw spears at him and jabbed their javelins at his flesh, which was tougher than iron. The dragon bathed them in a wall of flames and snapped at the burning town as if demanding a challenge.

Suddenly, someone came running out of the smoke. It was her father. He was black all over, his clothes were seared, and he was covered in ash. He brandished a knife in his hand. "You!" he coughed. "You! I should have let you starve in the streets. Calamity follows you everywhere you go! You are a curse! A curse on this family! A curse on this town! You have brought ruin to as all!"

He was followed by a mob of angry villagers. They were burned, injured, and bleeding, but they all shared the same bloodlust in their eyes. They wanted blood. Avi's blood. If their town was going to be reduced to ashes, then they were going to make sure the curse who brought this chaos was going to go down with it. They were ready to tear her apart. The shuffled towards her like the undead.

A loud roar caused them to step back. Avi turned her head and saw Ser Gerhalos jumping from the flames. "Avi!" he shouted.

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi sobbed, wriggling in her bindings. "Ser Gerhalos! Help me!"

"Kill him!" shouted Roland.

He and the other killers charged with spears, pitchforks, scythes, and dull iron swords. Ser Gerhalos drew his claymore and sliced out the intestines of one of the attackers. The man's guts slithered to the ground as waterfalls of thick, warm blood oozed onto the cobbled street. He fell to his knees, sobbing and yelling as he tried his best to keep in innards inside.

Ser Gerhalos put the poor man out of his misery by cutting off his head. Another man charge with his pitchfork. Ser Gerhalos dodged to the left and slashed the man's face with his claws, creating gashes so deep, the white of his skull was gleaming from within the wounds. His right eye was slashed out. He fell to his knees. Ser Gerhalos lifted his claymore and smashed the man into a gooey pulp. Ser Gerhalos, satisfied with the carnage snarled victoriously. "ARRRGH!"

Another challenger. Ser Gerhalos spun to the left, avoiding the large hammer he wielded. He grabbed the man by the shoulders, lifted him up, and brought his head into his mouth. The man screamed for mercy when he realized what Ser Gerhalos was about to do. But his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Ser Gerhalos' golden canines dove into the man's head.

The man let out with a high-pitched scream as he felt Ser Gerhalos' mouth clamp tighter around his skull. Ser Gerhalos pulled with all his might and ripped the man's head off his shoulders. He tossed the body away and spit out the head. He swung his towering blade and killed three men with one swift strike. Then, he finally pounced on Roland and clawed him to death.

Avi sobbed. The only man she called father was now gone. Ser Gerhalos dodged the tail of the Blackland Fire Dragon as it fought off the guards. "Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted over the flames. "I'm going to get you out!" he said. He pulled and pulled, but the ropes were too tight. He roared in frustration, then ripped the ropes off the poor girl's body with his claws and his teeth.

When she was free, he hugged her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I left you," he said, holding her close and letting her sob against his leather chestplate. "There was an urgent matter concerning Master Yu-Gi-Oh from Termnnia. Forgive me, Avi. Had I known this would happen, I never would have left you."

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi sobbed.

Ser Gerhalos' ear twitched. He heard more people coming. He removed his tattered cloak and wrapped it around Avi's naked body before carrying her out of the town. He held her over his left shoulder. He slashed away at the guardsman and mad townsfolk who wanted to get to Avi and kill her.

"Why are they doing this?" Avi sobbed, looking up at four Gray Wings as they soared the smoldering ruins of her home. "Why are they attacking the town?"

"Because they've come to save you!" shouted Ser Gerhalos, cutting down a guardsman. "They're here for you! Those dreams of yours weren't just dreams, Avi. They were telling you something. You have a connection with the Dragon Goddess. I know it, and they know it. This town and its people are no longer your concern."

When Ser Gerhalos made it out of the town, he dashed into the mountains for his cabin The town of Dragon's Tooth was burning like a torch down below.

"They did that because of me?" Avi whimpered. "All that death because of..."

"Do not show them sympathy," Ser Gerhalos said, when he finally reached his cabin. "For they have shown you none."

He burst through the doors and sat Avi by the fire. Avi sniffed and hiccupped as Ser Gerhalos scrubbed her arm with a wet sponge to clean the ash from her skin.

"There, there," he said.

"I just wanted to play, Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "I just wanted to play. But no one in this town will let me do anything."

"You will no longer have to worry about this place anymore," said Ser Gerhalos. "I'm taking you out of here."

"You are?" said Avi.

"Yes," said Ser Gerhalos. "I am taking you to Bluesummer. The port town that leads you to Termnnia."

"Termnnia?" Avi asked with a sorrowful sniff. "What for?"

"To begin your quest. There is nothing for you in this town. My Lady, I promise you, when this quest is complete. These fools will bow to you as a queen. But first, I must take you to Solomon Muto. He's a Duel Monsters Grandmaster. He will teach you how to master your dragons."

"Ser Gerhalos, I can't," Avi said. Tears rolled down her heart-shaped face. "Someone stole my deck."

Ser Gerhalos looked at her with an angry look. "Who?" he asked.

"A boy named Kyle. The son of the blacksmith."

Ser Gerhalos stood up, growling in anger. He furiously strapped his claymore on his back and headed out the door.

"What are you doing?" Avi asked.

"I'm going to make him regret the day he was born," Ser Gerhalos said, walking out of the hut.


	16. The Grizzly of the North

**Yuri**

* * *

_Terretar! Terretar!_

 _Es auxtre kruel venell suuth!_

 _Es auxtre corderie vendinas vasrek!_

 _Terretar! Terretar!_

 _Es auxtre dinas salve Termnnia!_

 _Salvenus! Terretar! Salvenus!_

 _Ad es auxtre calminus exules Odiva fin!_

* * *

"YURI! WAKE UP!"

Yuri gasped and bolted upright. His mother was standing in the doorway. Her hair bundled up by colorful curls, and he face was painted green with her face mask. "Come on, kiddo. You don't want to be late for school...again."

"Sorry, mom," Yuri said. The first thing he did was grab his deck from the side table beside his bed.

Paula leaned on the doorframe. "So...who's the lucky girl you're taking to the homecoming dance on Friday?"

"I'm not going with anyone, mom," Yuri replied rather droll. "I haven't found anyone."

Paula rolled her eyes. "You haven't found anyone? Or you haven't tried?"

Yuri shrugged. "A bit of both."

"Come on, Yuri. You're a Montgomery. It's not right for someone with our name to be without a girlfriend or at least some arm candy to parade around for the papers."

"That's the last thing I want, mom. Some brainless bimbo hanging on my arm and leeching my funds away."

"What about that Patty girl? She's a cute one."

"We're just friends."

"And Crystal? You two have been together since you were babies. She's perfect for you, baby. She's rich. She's beautiful and sexy. She has one hell of voice and is an amazing Duelist. Not to mention it'll be the talk of the city, hell the world."

Yuri slid his hand down his face. "So, that's why you want me to date her? Because it's good for publicity?"

Paula scoffed. "Because she loves you. She told you I don't know how many times, and you always refused her."

Yuri shook his head. "Things with her are complicated. You know the mafia runs her career right?"

"The mafia?" Paula snorted. "Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic, Yuri? Sure, the Martinettis done some questionable things, but your father has them on a very strict watchlist."

"For what good that does," said Yuri. "Do you mind, mom? I'm not dressed."

"Oh," Paula said backing away from the door frame. She put her hand on the door, ready to close it. "Well, hurry up. The ferry leaves soon." She closed the door shut.

Yuri groaned in relief and slammed his head back on his pillow. "Watchlist. Yeah, that doesn't work when half of Aquarius' Security Division is under their payroll." But that did not concern him for too long. "Just what in the world was that song I heard last night?"

It was a language he never heard before. "Terretar?" He wondered. He frowned and shook his head. "I must be out of my mind."

He got out of bed and proceeded to prepare himself for school.

* * *

"Hey," Patty said walking into the classroom. She found her seat next to Yuri. Her hair was dripping wet and her uniform was almost ruined.

"You're soaked," Yuri said. "What happened?"

"Mom and dad got in another fight," Patty replied, slipping off her backpack and sitting down. "I missed the ferry, therefore I had to wait for the next one. However that one wasn't going anywhere here in the school district. The closest port to school was Friendship Harbor. So I had to walk all the way from there past Tabitha's place. Wouldn't you know it, I walk through her home when the sprinklers turn on."

"Hmm, sounds like a rough day," Yuri said.

"Yeah, it was a blast," Patty said sitting down at last. Nick, sitting on the desk beside her, had his head down and was snoring, hoping to catch a few winks before class started.

Yuri picked up his backpack and set it on his lap. "Well, hopefully this will make you feel better." He unzipped the backpack and pulled out a bag perfumed with the sweet scent of hot food. Patty felt her spirits get lifted when she saw the food in his hand. "I got you breakfast," he said. "Two griddles. Sausage, bacon, egg, and cheese and a hash brown like you asked."

"Oh, Yuri!" Patty said, taking the bag. "Thank you so much. But why?"

"You told me yourself. You don't have time to eat because of your parents," Yuri replied. "Besides, your stomach rumbles pretty loudly when you're hungry."

Patty heard Tyson laugh behind her. "Yeah," he said. "Is that a Black Tyranno in your stomach, or what?"

"Could be," Patty said, biting into her griddle. "Mmm, so good," she said. "Thanks, Yuri. I owe you one."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Natalya said from the seat behind Yuri. "It's not very lady like."

Patty rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

Natalya folded her arms. "Good girl. So, anyone find dates for the dance on Friday?"

"Aw yeah!" Tyson boasted. He snapped both his fingers and jerked both his thumbs at himself. "Got myself a date with Allie Washington from the cheerleaders. Of course, I gotta thank my man Yuri for that. Once she knew I was buddies with him, it was smooth sailing from there."

"That's wonderful, Tyson," Natalya said, patting his shoulder. "But uh...what about the Prince of Aquarius? Eh, Yuri? Find yourself a date yet?"

"No," Yuri responded immediately. "I never asked anyone to go."

"But plenty of girls asked him out," Patty said, taking another bite out of her sandwich. "Yuri, what the hell, man? Do you not want to go to homecoming?"

"No."

Patty gave a heavy sigh and shrugged. "Well, so much for that. You know I thought that maybe...we could go."

"Oh shit," said Carter, looking up from his homework, which he was double checking. "Sure glad Nick is asleep right now. He would have flipped if he heard that."

Patty gave a wave of her hand to show she didn't care. However, she got up from her seat to check her answers with him. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," Carter said.

Patty walked to the front of his desk and leaned over it, setting down her homework. "I mean it, Yuri. If you got not one to go with, I'd be more than happy to go with you."

Yuri scratched his chin. It was one thing to deny the girls in the hallway, but one of his best friends? What was Nick going to think. Patty may have been snobbish towards his feelings for her, but he still loved her.

"I'll think about it," Yuri said, stretching the collar of his shirt.

But Patty did not tolerate that answer. She crossed her arms and drummed her fingers on her biceps. The tiny stairs on her fingernails twinkled with each movement. "Hmm," she said impatiently. "I'll give you after school to think about it. It's a yes or no question, Yuri. It's not supposed to be that hard."

"Sorry," said Yuri. "It's just..." He rolled his eyes to the right and tilted his head towards Nick's direction. "He's been asking you to go for quite some time now."

Patty narrowed her eyes. "I could give two craps about what he's going to say. I'm not interested in him. Besides, I'm not letting him take me anywhere after what happened last time."

Yuri lurched backward in his seat. "And what, pray tell, happened that caused you to be this mad at him?"

Natalya leaned forward, clearing her throat to get Yuri's attention. "Patty and I went to the beach on Sunday. Nick Jr. was there with a camera. Took some nice pictures of her and shared them with his friends. Nick hasn't done anything, which leaves us both to believe he's gawking at them too. Pigs; the both of them."

"Damn," Tyson said, trying to hold back his laughter. "Sneaky little bastard, aint he?"

"So you see, Yuri," Patty said, erasing one of her mistakes. "Nick is not an option for the dance. I simply won't do it." She felt a sharp sting on her derriere, followed by a loud snap! "Yowch!" she cried, jumping out of her spot in front of Carter's desk.

"Sit down, Miss McKnight," ordered Ms. Perrizow, their math teacher. She held a ruler in one hand which she used to hit the students with if they misbehaved. "Everyone to their seats please. Quiet! Quiet! Georgios, settle down back there will you? Nicholas, wake up, it's time for class?"

"Twenty-two?" Nick said stupidly, raising his head up.

"Wake up, Nick," Yuri groaned, shaking his head.

Ms. Perrizow made it behind her desk after the students did as they were told. "Good morning, class," she said cheerfully, though her eyes were heavy with a strictness she just couldn't wait to unleash upon her pupils.

"Bitch," Patty mumbled, massaging her bottom.

"Now then," Ms. Perrizow said, opening her textbook to chapter five of their calculus lesson. "Every turn to page one-hundred and forty-seven of your books. We will be discussing...blah...blah...blah...blah."

As Ms. Perrizow was writing complicated equations on the smartboard, Yuri whispered to Patty. "Ahem, ahem," he said. Patty looked back at him with a droll look on her face as she was chewing on one of her pencils.

"You still mad at me?" he whispered.

Patty gave him an annoying look with her eyebrows raised, her eyes half-closed as if still sleepy, and her teeth sliding left and right over her pencil. Yuri couldn't help but feel that look meant: _Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?_

"Look, Patty, I...it's not you."

Patty still had that bored look on her face. Her teeth still sliding left and right over her pencil.

"All right, fine, be that way. I'll give you my answer after school."

Patty shrugged and turned to face the front of the class again.

"Ahem," Ms. Perrizow said.

"Uh oh," said Yuri.

"Is there something you'd like to add to this lesson, Mr. Montgomery?" Ms. Perrizow asked. "Perhaps if you feel so emboldened to interrupt my lesson, why don't you teach us a thing or two?"

"I'm sorry," said Yuri.

"Ah, pah, pah, pah, pah, pah," she said holding up her finger. "Please, Yuri, share what you know with the class. Step on up."

Yuri did as he was told. He stood in front of the smartboard without making a move, much to Ms. Perrizow's delight.

"So you don't know," she said, tightening her grip on her ruler. "Hold out your hands."

Yuri gulped and showed her both his palms. WHACK! "OW!" Yuri shouted when she slapped the ruler on his hands.

"Sit down, Mr. Montgomery. Interrupt my class again, and I will see you after school for a paddling."

"My father's going to hear about this!" Yuri threatened her as he walked back to his seat, massaging his palms. No doubt the look on her face meant his threat worked, and she said no more, allowing him to walk back to his seat without another word.

"The nerve of that woman!" Yuri said after class. He led his friends to the gymnasium for their next lesson. He seethed, looking at his hands still red and stinging.

"That's what you get for talking during class," said Natalya. "I think you of all people should know better than that, Yuri."

"I was trying to make Patty feel better," Yuri said glaring back her.

Patty was silent. She sucked on a cherry-flavored tootsie pop. The stick hung out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were rolled to the side to avoid looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Patty. Like I said, I'll give you my answer after school."

"Hmph," Patty went before quickening her pace towards the girl's locker room to change.

"What's with her?" Nick asked. "I've seen Patty pissed off, but never at you, Yuri."

"Nothing," said Yuri.

Natalya hurried to walk beside Yuri. "Well, if you boys are interested, bring your cards with you. One of the new Dueling Arenas has been completed, and the staff are allowing students turn to play on it."

That bit of news lit up the boys' spirits.

"You serious, Natalya?" Carter asked. "We can play on it?"

"Uh huh, but do hurry up, there's already a long line to get on it. Well, I have to get changed. Class starts soon." She turned and walked away, disappearing down the hall towards the girls' locker room.

Wasting no time, Yuri, Nick, Tyson, and Carter hurried to change into their gymnasium attire and see this new arena that was causing quite the stir about the school.

"That's incredible," Yuri said, marveling at the gigantic machine that took up almost half of the gymnasium, which was blocked off by giant white sheets. They were transparent, so the students could see a lot of activity going on back there. They saw men hammering, sparks flying from blowtorches, and even the blue glow of holograms radiating from the unfinished machines.

Already there were four students playing on the machine, for the arena had the capabilities to allow Tag Team Duels. The students surrounding the machine cheered as someone Special Summoned their Summoned Skull to the field.

Carter rubbed his chin. He was quite disappointed by the holograms. They were translucent and staticky. "Hmm, they're not high quality like the championship tournaments, but I guess it's better than nothing."

Nick smashed his fist against his palm. "Yuri! We gotta play together man. I'm sure we can handle anyone of these chumps."

They heard someone scoff behind them. Patty and Natalya approached them with humored looks on their faces...well, save for Patty who was still upset about Yuri's lack for giving her an answer for the dance.

"If you ask me," Natalya said with a rude snigger, "I think Yuri will be carrying the match."

Nick frowned at her. "Well, nobody asked you," he retorted. He looked at Patty and smiled, studying her from head to toe. He admired how her shirt raised and showed off her midriff with each movement. "Well, look at you," he said smoothly. "Your curves are more...detailed. Have you been working out?"

Patty tilted her head to the side and raised her middle finger, much to everyone's humor. "You going to play or what, Yuri?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, you're talking to me again," Yuri said relieved.

"Just play so we can see your Black Tyranno. To be honest, I'm interested in seeing him more than I am you. So, be a good boy and register while you can. The sign-up lists are coming out the office now as we speak."

"Aw, damn," Nick said, sprinting away. "I'll sign us up, Yuri!"

"What's your problem?" Yuri asked, looking back at Patty.

"It's a yes or no question, Yuri. Is it that hard to answer?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what? Think you're too good for me because you're the Crown Prince of Aquarius? I thought you were better than that."

"Kind of jumping the gun, don't you think?" Yuri said, upset with Patty's condescending remark. "I don't think of myself that way. And I sure as hell don't think of you as any less. Now look, I'm not the one who left you out in the rain and split with some bimbo to Dubai, so don't take it out on me!"

Patty's lips trembled. Yuri could see tears of hurt bubbling in her eyes. She closed them shut and sighed before turning and walking away. Yuri swallowed. He could hear her sniffling as she walked back to the girl's locker room. He felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow!" Yuri cried.

"You idiot!" Natalya shouted. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" She ran after Patty, calling her name and telling her to wait up.

Tyson put his hands on Yuri's shoulders. He patted the left one. "You're a real Casanova, Yuri."

"I...I didn't mean to bring that up."

Carter approached cautiously, hoping not to fuel the flames of the situation with a horrible question. But Patty, too, was a dear friend of his. "I haven't known you guys for that long, but what happened?"

Tyson sighed. Yuri cringed when he got a whiff of his sour breath. "Tell him, Yuri," he said.

"In our freshman year, Patty met some guy; the son of a very wealthy man. We all thought he was the one for her. He treated her nice. He bought her lots of nice and expensive things. They were together throughout most of our time here. Right before summer let out last year, his father found some business in Dubai. They had to move away from Aquarius. Patty was so upset. However, the beau promised Patty he would take her with him. He swore to her that they would get married after graduation. For Patty, it was a very big deal. It was her only means of escaping. All her life, she's been beaten and abused by her parents. They've done all they could to keep her from following her dreams. And what she wants to do most of all is be an artist."

"An artist?" said Carter. "She draws very beautiful pictures when she doodles in class."

"Right," said Yuri. "Her boyfriend even told her that he already had her enrolled into this very fancy art school over there. Me and the guys, we celebrated with her with a goodbye party at my house the night before their flight. Later, she had dinner with her future husband, and went to a nearby hotel to...uh... well, fool around, according to Patty anyway. She woke up, and her man wasn't there. He left her a note covered in roses, telling her that he had to take care of some business, and took pack her things and go to the airport. He said that he would meet her there later with their passes. So, Patty went. She stood there for hours... He never came. Even as midnight struck, Patty waited and waited. Poor Patty, texted him hundreds of times. She called everyone he knew. None of them had the heart to tell her what really happened."

"He went without her?" Carter asked.

"He did all that and more," Tyson said coldly. "The next day, the asshole posts a picture of himself in Dubai. With another girl."

"No," Carter gasped.

"I have my own problems," said Yuri. "I have my reasons for not wanting to go to the dance." He looked at his wrist, bearing a horrible scar. "But I was so focused on my own issues that I wasn't thinking about Patty's past experience. She's never really trusted guys since then."

"Is that why she's so mean to Nick?" Carter asked.

Tyson and Yuri found it within themselves to laugh. "Naw, dawg," Tyson said, slapping Carter on the shoulder. "Nick's just an asshole."

Yuri finished chuckling. "Yeah, but that's the way of it, Carter. I think I just made things worse."

"So man up and take her to the dance, Yuri," said Tyson. "Like you said, Patty shouldn't take out her past on you, and you shouldn't either. No one's gonna be there to beat your ass up like last time."

"Sheesh," Carter said, rubbing his hand up and down his head. "You guys have been through a lot."

"Yup," Yuri said with a slow nod. "I better go fix things up with Patty before they get worse." He sprinted out of the gym towards the girl's locker room. He stopped out the door and called from outside. "Patty!" he called. "It's me, Yuri!"

He heard a snivel just around the bend to the locker room. She was close by. "Go away!" she sobbed. "You're just like Max was, Yuri. You're no different than he was!"

"Look, I didn't even give you my answer yet. Besides, you said you didn't care what my answer was."

"I didn't say that, you big jerk! I said it was a yes or no question!"

Yuri turned and slammed his back lightly against the tiled wall. He slid down until his butt touched the ground. "Look, Patty, I'm sorry. I'll go with you."

"It's too late for that! I'm not interested!"

Yuri slapped his forehead then slid his hand down his face. "What do you want me to do? Beg?"

"Ask nicely!" Natalya shouted from within the locker room.

Yuri groaned. "Patty, will you please come with me to the homecoming dance?"

"No, thank you!" he heard her say.

"You can do better than that, Yuri!" Natalya's voice followed after. "Be a gentleman, will you?"

Yuri groaned again, tapping the back of his head against the wall. There were two girls standing outside the gym teacher's office giggling at him. Yuri ignored them and thought of something. "Patty...it will be a great pleasure...if you could...join me for the homecoming dance on Friday." He rolled his eyes. "Please." He said through his teeth with an aggravated groan.

Silence answered his call, followed by the stamping of sneakers coming out of the locker room. Patty and Natalya finally appeared into the hallway. They stood over Yuri sternly. Patty, eyes still red with weep, formed a smile. "Okay, Yuri. If you want to go with me that badly, I suppose I'll let you take me to the dance."

"You suck, Patty."

Patty held out her hand to help him back up on his feet. "Come on," she said. "You've got yourself a Duel to win."

Once they got back to the gymnasium, one of the gym teachers blew on his whistle. "Montgomery! Yuri Montgomery! Where the hell are ya? You either make it to the ring, or you forfeit your turn. You got two minutes!"

Nick as already at the booth shouting out for Yuri to hurry and play. Wasting no time, Yuri sprinted away from Patty and Natalya and into the crowd of students. They cheered once they saw Yuri coming through and parted to make a trail for him. But it wasn't him they were cheering for. "Black Tyranno! Black Tyranno! Black Tyranno!" No doubt his classmates were more interested in Yuri's monster than him. But he cared not. He wanted to finish the Duel as quickly as he could; for he was not fond of the spotlight. He climbed up the stairs to his booth.

"Well, it's about time!" Nick shouted. "You almost cost us our turn."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yuri said, taking his deck out of his pocket. He set it down on the drive recognizer and a multi-colored circuit board pattern slithered from underneath his cards.

Their two opponents named Marcus and Andre readied themselves as well. Once all four decks were scanned, their holographic Life Point counters hovered over their heads, displaying a score of 2000.

"Call it!" the gym teacher said, holding up a golden coin.

"Heads," said Andre.

"Tails, then," said Nick.

The gym teacher flipped the coin, caught it with his hand, and slapped it over the back of the other. "Heads. Andre and Marcus go first. Keep it clean boys, or your barred from using these machines for the rest of the school year. Let's Duel!"

"I draw!" said Andre. "I summon Griffore in Defense Mode!" He summoned a very mischievous-looking beast, with a body made of a tough, pink, hide and claws. It growled and puffed steam from his round, green, nose.

"Then I set one card face down, and that ends my turn."

"It's your move, Yuri!" said Marcus. "Let's see what that Black Tyranno of yours can do."

Yuri smiled, and drew his card. "Trust me, you don't want that. I summon Mammoth Graveyard in Attack Mode!" He set the card on the field. The displays hummed as they projected the image of a giant mammoth skeleton. It bellowed loudly, causing many of the students to cover their ears. Patty shook her head in displeasure, wondering why Yuri would choose to summon Mammoth Graveyard. She was certain he had stronger monsters to play with. Perhaps he was up to something up there in the booth. Or, maybe he just didn't want anyone to see his Black Tyranno anymore.

"I will set these two cards down, and end my turn," Yuri said.

"A Mammoth Graveyard?" scoffed Marcus. "Man, I was hoping to see these big, tough, dinos you got in your Deck, Yuri. Oh, well, I summon Hard Armor in Defense Mode."

Nick started sniggering in his booth. "Yuri, man, they're making this too easy. Look, all they've done was play defensive this whole time. Black Tyranno's special ability lets it attack someone directly if they have nothing but defensive position monsters out, right? It's like they're practically begging you to take them down."

"No, Nick. Black Tyranno's effect works only if my opponent's have _nothing_ but defensive monsters on the field. And look, Andre has two cards face-down; Black Tyranno's effect wouldn't work even if I got him out. Not only are these guys probably setting a trap for him, but it looks like they were expecting me to make that poor judgement you have. You have to read the text carefully, Nick."

"Aw man," said Andre. "Looks like Yuri was smart enough to see past our ploy. Guess he's not the noob we thought he was."

"I don't get it," Carter said as Nick summoned a Tiger Axe on his turn. "Why did they expect Yuri to make such a dumb move?"

"A lot of new Duelists make the mistake of never reading the text on their card," said Patty. "Sometimes they cherry pick the effect. They only see the part they like and use the card as though it was plug and play, without seeing the necessary requirements for the effect to activate. These two guys are total dicks for assuming that Yuri would be that dumb."

"It sure worked on Nick though," Tyson sniggered. "Yuri's going to have a hard time holding this Duel in their favor if Nick is making those kind of mistakes."

Nick, feeling a little too excited about summoning his first holographic monster, proceeded to make another foolish move. "I attack your monster with-"

"Hold it, Nick!" Yuri said holding out his hand. "We haven't all finished our first turns yet. You can't attack."

"Oh..." Nick said, his face turning red. The other students laughed at him from below.

Patty sighed. "Poor Yuri. With a score that low, I give them both two more turns."

"I choose to end my turn without playing a card," said Andre. "Your move, Yuri."

Yuri drew. "I summon Trakadon, and I'll use her to attack Marcus' Hard Armor!"

Trakadon sprinted towards Hard Armor faster than the wind. The dinosaur looked like a blur of blue and green. In a split second, Hard Armor's chestplate smashed to pieces. Chips of steel and bits of ornamentation scattered in all directions. To anyone who blinked, the attack was over. As fast as he left Yuri's zone, he came back, both heat steaming from the enormous amounts of friction.

The students cheered for Trakadon's attack.

"My turn," Marcus said. He drew. "I summon a monster face-down and end my turn."

"You're both a bunch of wimps!" Nick jeered. "I'll show you what a real Duelist can do! Tiger Axe, attack his face-down monster!"

"Nick wait!" Yuri cried, but it was too late.

Tiger Axe roared and charged for the defensive monster, much to Andre's glee. "He fell for it!" He laughed as Tiger Axe smashed his axe onto something very strong and hard. The monster he attacked was Stone Statue of the Aztecs. The other students groaned at the sight of the monster.

"That he did," said Marcus. "Andre, show them what you've got face-down."

Andre laughed, revealing his two face-down cards. "I activate the Trap Card, Castle Walls and the Spell Card, The Reliable Guardian. Castle Walls increases a monster's defense by five hundred, and the guardian increases defense by seven hundred. And, any damage you take when they attack Stone Statue of the Aztecs is doubled."

Tyson held out his fingers. "So that's five hundred...six...seven..."

"Twelve hundred points!" Patty grumbled.

The Spell and the Trap raised the statue's DEF to 3200. Nick took 1900 points of damage, bringing him down to his last 100 Life points. Yuri moaned, burying his face into his hands.

"Way to go, tiger," Patty said, holding up her thumb at Nick.

Natalya face-palmed herself. "How could one be so stupid?"

"My turn!" Andre said. "I switch Griffore to attack mode and equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn! This spell will increase his attack points by seven-hundred!"

Griffore grunted and bellowed as a golden unicorn horn appeared on his forehead, radiating with magical lightning. His ATK was now 1900, and to kick Nick out of the game, Andre commanded Griffore to attack Nick's Tiger Axe. Griffore let out a battle roar and charged up his horn. He blasted Tiger Axe with a violent attack of magical lightning. Tiger Axe screeched from the pain and shattered to pieces. Nick's Life Points went down to 0.

"No..." he said, leaning over his playing board. "I...I lost. I'm out of the game."

"Get off the booth then, loser!" shouted Andre. "Let the grown ups play."

"Sorry, Yuri," Nick said, picking up his cards. "I didn't..."

Yuri held out his hand to silence him. "Just get down from there, Nick. I've had it with you and your overconfidence. Either learn how to play the game the right way, or don't play at all."

Nick said nothing and climbed down the booth. He felt so horrible about his loss that he didn't even stay to watch Yuri play with his friends. He just sulked out of the gymnasium and went down the hall out of view.

"Your partner's hightailed it out of here, Yuri. Now, you got no one to hold you back. You can show us your true potential. Prove to us that your win against Randall wasn't just pure dumb luck."

Patty cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted: "You're going to get everything you asked for and more, Andre! Come on, Yuri! Show them what you've got!"

Yuri drew, and as he did, he couldn't felt but feel a sort of warmth rush over him. He couldn't describe the feeling. Whatever it was, it made him smile and pull back the card with all his might. "Perfect, but first, I activate the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I can draw three cards, and discard two. Next I summon Sword Arm of Dragon!" Yuri shouted, summoning his prehistoric beast.

"Well that's new," Patty said over the roar of the students, who were finally content with seeing a 'big' monster appear on the field. The dinosaur Yuri summoned was a four-legged monster resembling a stegosaurus, with spikes growing on its head and down its spine that looked like gleaming swords. The end of its tail was shaped like a massive arrowhead, and the dinosaur sported a skin pattern to help it blend in with the golden meadows of its ancient home.

"And that's not all. I play Polymerization, fusing Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon Number Two together to create Bracchio-Raidus!"

Carter jumped from the awe that overtook him. The sauropod Yuri summoned was tremendous in size. It almost took his entire field. Bracchio-Raidus bellowed majestically. It stomped on the ground to announce it was ready for battle against the stone walls and the beast guarding the life points of Yuri's opponents.

Yuri then used his face-down card, Monster Reborn, to bring back one of the cards he discarded. A ceratopsian dinosaur known as Megazowler.

With 1800 ATK, Megazowler was more than ready to smash through Andre and Marcus' defenses. While his classmates were pleased with the new dinosaurs he acquired for his deck, they were still far from content. The monster they were hoping to see was the Black Tyranno that defeated the Intercontinental Champion. Unless Marcus and Andre had a strong monster in their decks that could take out Yuri's army of dinosaurs, there was no hope in seeing him now, because the field was now full.

Yuri continued with a Spell Card. "Next, I equip him with the Equip-Spell Card, Invigoration! This card boosts the attack of Earth monsters by four hundred points, however, it decreases their defense by 300. With an attack of Twenty-one-fifty, my Sword Arm of Dragon is more than a match for your Griffore! Sword Arm of Dragon, attack!"

Sword Arm of Dragon let out a low-sounding roar and dashed for Andre's Griffore. It smashed its feet on the ground to make a power slide to move to its side, all the while building a powerful momentum in its tale. At the right distance, Sword Arm of Dragon swung its tale at Griffore, smacking it atop the head, breaking the Horn of the Unicorn in half and cracking its skull. Griffore shattered to pieces and left Andre sitting at 1750 Life Points.

"Yuri's ahead of Andre," said Patty.

"But it's still two against one," Natalya added. "Let's see if he can hold up alone."

All throughout the game, Andre and Marcus played defensively.

"Boring! Boring!" the students chanted at them. Earlier they seemed pretty confident that they would win the game, especially with Nick as Yuri's partner. Now, they were just doing what they could to find a way to take down Yuri's Bracchio-Raidus, who was currently the strongest monster on the field. Time was running out; for gym class was almost over, however, Yuri drew a Fairy Meteor Crush which allowed one of his monsters to pierce through an opponent's defenses and deal damage anyway. Just as Yuri brought them both down to their last bit of Life Points, the bell rang.

"Aw, I was winning," Yuri groaned.

Marcus and Andre picked up their cards and dashed away, not wanting to say anything. They didn't lose, but then again, they didn't do a good job of keeping the game in their favor.

"Deckers," Patty said, once Yuri climbed down from the arena. "They talk a big game, but lack the skill to back it up. Nice set of monsters you got there, Yuri. Where did you get them?"

"Someone...someone sent to me."

"Really?" Patty said. "Who?"

"A friend of mine," Yuri said walking away, not having the will to tell her that Crystal was the one who sent him his new monsters. He stopped and turned around. "Patty!" he called, just in time before she left the gymnasium. Patty turned. "There's something happening on Friday. Uh...something important."

Patty crossed her arms. "So, you're saying you're not going to take me to the dance."

"I do, but, I've been invited to another affair that night. Is there a way you can join me for both events. The dance and that other engagement?"

"I guess," Patty said, putting a hand to her hip. "What's going on, Yuri?"

"I know somebody..." he said. "Somebody very 'important' on this island. I'll introduce you to her if you promise we can do the dance and her affair at the same time."

Patty raised an eyebrow. "Well...I didn't want to stay the whole night... Okay, Yuri. You've got yourself a deal. But I want you to be honest with me from here on out. You're a pretty weird guy. Secrets, lies. No more of that. I want you to be honest with me from here on out. Will you be able to do that for me if I say yes?"

"Of course I will," said Yuri. He offered his hand. "You have my word. No more secrets."

Patty smiled and gave a nod. She shook his hand. "Good, I'll see you Friday then. And uh...Yuri...thanks." She leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips. She giggled, wondering what on Earth she just did. "Uh...sorry...Uh...see ya!"

She turned and walked away, leaving Yuri rooted to the spot. He felt Tyson come up from behind, locking him in a friendly chokehold. "Tyson!" Yuri croaked.

"Ah, Yuri! I see you! I see you! So, you and Patty, huh?"

"It's not like that," Yuri said, forcing himself out of Tyson's arms. He coughed. "It's not like that at all Tyson!"

"What do you mean?" said Carter, waddling towards Yuri and slapping him on the shoulder. "We saw the two of you kissing."

"She kissed me, I had nothing to do with that!" Yuri retorted.

"Come on, lover boy," Tyson said, putting an arm over Yuri and leading him to the locker room. "I've got a few tips I wanna share with you."

"Tips?" Yuri croaked.

"Uh huh. Now, when you take her home after the dance, you need to lover her. Caress her. And make sure you smack that ass, they like that."

"Tyson!" Yuri cried, pushing his arm off.

Nick suddenly burst out of the locker room, already dressed in his uniform. "Nick?" Yuri asked. "Wait up, we..."

Nick shoved Yuri out of the way and left the gymnasium.

"Guys, look!" A boy said pointing at a wastebasket by the door. "I think these are his."

Yuri, Tyson, and Carter looked inside. What they saw broke their hearts. A deck of Duel Monster cards were inside mixed with the water bottles and tissue paper.

"Oh no," Yuri said, picking them up. "Nick's cards."

* * *

 **King Forrest**

* * *

Forrest Ungard III of the House of the Bear and King of the Northern Realms opened his eyes, which felt like they weighed down by a horrible burden. He saw a glint of sunlight peek through the opening of his curtain, and shined directly into his eyes. He seethed like an angry serpent and blocked out the light with a large, hairy forearm. He cursed Sol with all his might, and groaned. If he had the ability to summon the mighty Star Eater, he would have commanded it to eat that blasted star hovering above the world in the Void, and cast Keya in eternal night so he could host his parties under the light of the moon and stars forever.

But Forrest knew better than to mutter such a thing out loud. It was unreasonable for one; for if the sun were to go out, Termnnia would be doomed. What's worse was that he would be in trouble with the Red Priests, who walked about the castle at their leisure, no thanks to his uneasy alliance with the Church. But his troubles went away, and he smiled greedily when he felt his beefy hands touch the warm and soft skin of the women sleeping all around him. His bed was oversized, lavish in design, and blocked out the sun with its wine-red curtains.

Twenty women, he said, remembering how to count through the drunkenness that impaired his memory. Forrest smiled and listened as his harem inhaled and exhaled softy. Some cooed like puppies at the foot of his bed, and tossed and turned as they felt the morning creep through the painted window. The women were scattered all around his bed in various stages of undress; all of different races. Elven girls, Norman girls, Eldori, and even a Nymph he captured dancing near the rivers of silver tracing through the Lionheart Forest outside the city walls, which kept the trolls, ogres, and giants away.

But the _jewel_ of his collection, as he brazenly called it, was a girl from House Dragonheart, whom he kept as a ward when he conquered the Scarlet Isles. She lay next to him. Her reddish-blonde hair strewn all over her wine-red pillow. Forrest smiled, and ran his hand down her scalp to feel her silky hair run through his sausage-sized fingers. Dalaris Dragonheart. Daughter of King Antilles of Dragonrock.

"You have work to do," Dalaris said softly.

"You don't think I know that?" Forrest said, still petting her. He kissed her shoulder, then lifted a leg, and greeted the morning with flatulence.

"Lovely," Dalaris groaned, burying her face in her pillow.

Forrest laughed, but he did so briefly when a grim memory came to him. The warmth in his belly chilled, and he felt his heart turn to stone in his chest.

He remembered the news of a Summoner of Dragons waking in the west. It couldn't be true? It just couldn't. Dragon Summoners have not been seen since their departure in the Second Age. What reason for them to come back now? After all, the shrines to Saafani, the dragon goddess, were all lost to history, buried or destroyed by the last alliance of Arva and Elves so the Inquisitors of the Church, and their followers, could not pillage and loot them.

Forrest sat up and made his way out of bed. Any poor woman in his way hollered and squealed when his horrible weight crushed them. He slowly hobbled to a nearby window to stare out into the city. Red roofs and smoking chimneys as far as the eye could see.

The Great Chapel of Yeyu stood in the center of town. Its gothic arches and size was a masterpiece to behold. The shimmering mithril bells rang to awaken the people of the city for the Morning Prayer. Forrest paid them no heed.

He was a Yeyunist, but not by choice. He needed the aid of the Covenant of Yeyu to stay unchallenged and achieve his goal of total Termnnian conquest, which was his dream since he was a small boy. He scratched his chin, buried under a thick, classic beard of messy red hair as he basked in a make-believe glory he felt was right at his fingertips.

All his life, Forrest wanted to be like the heroes of the First Age. None more than Norman the Conqueror, the first supreme ruler of the world after the War of the Giants shattered Termnnia into five continents. And using his powerful Divine Beasts and Ancient Beasts, Norman brought the entire planet to its knees and established the first ruling kingdom, bringing the races of men and beast together for an alliance that lasted thousands and thousands of years, only to be broken during the Zorc Wars of the Second Age.

Forrest knew that the world's most ancient enemy, Orcs, were amassing their forces across the Black Sea. If he did not bring this world together, everything he loved would be destroyed. He had to bring Termnnia together under his mighty rule, but the other kingdoms did not wish to be conquered and were fighting back. He could not take Feldia; for House Delgado protected its lands with prehistoric monsters and dragons. The guardians of the Realm of the Dinosaur Lords; Laggia, Dolkka, and Solda, forced his army into retreat months ago.

His campaign in the Province of Katina, the realm of magicians, was also at a grim standstill because the Katinians were using a weapon the Church heavily despised. Magic. The Royal House of Balor controlled an army of mages and magical Duel Monsters.

Recently, he launched troops into the cold and unforgiving mountainous kingdom of Riftgaard, home of the Berja; a sturdy race of warriors who thrived on the cold. He so longed to capture those ancient lands, and steal the runes of power said to dwell in ancient vaults of crumbling mountain ruins. More than anything, he desired the twelve warrior princesses of Clan Jahangir, known as the Jewels of Riftgaard.

He grinned, and picked up his jeweled cup from the nightstand. He poured the last bit of wine in the ewer.

"They'll be perfect for my collection," he whispered, looking back at the women in his bed. "Prince Jon and his Gearfried will prove to be a nuisance to deal with, but if the Church is correct, they will have the right weapon to deal with him."

He shivered thinking about spending his nights with the princesses. He looked to the corner of his chambers. There, five women were chained to the wall, dressed in small, thin loincloths of white silk, with only a sash wrapped around their upper torsos to cover their breasts. Forrest signaled for one to come to him; an Eldori with magenta hair and a cute face glowing with innocence. She crawled towards him like a beast. The chain around her neck jingled with each movement. She made it to Forrest, and began to please his morning with her mouth.

"All the beautiful women of this world belong to me!" he growled, placing his massive hand over the girl's head. "Summoner of Dragons or not, I will find her."

"Summoner of Dragons," Dalaris scoffed, laying on her side. "They don't exist anymore; the puppets pulling your strings saw to that. There's no proof that this, what? _Dragon Summoner_ , is even real. If you ask me, it's nothing but propaganda from Yugi Muto and his band of cheerleaders."

"Yugi Muto is a great deal many things," Forrest said, groaning in pleasure. He pulled the girl's hair. "But he is no fool. The Blue Priest tells me Yugi sent someone of great importance to the Dragon Lands across the ocean. And word has reached my ears that dragons attacked a village in defense of a girl who was about to be executed. How do you explain that?"

Dalaris rolled her eyes. "And I suppose this 'word' came from the mouth of the traders and merchants? You should know better than to trust them. They over exaggerate things. I have no doubt dragons attacked a village; it happens all the time. But doing so in the defense of a girl? No, no, no. Dragons don't do that."

"Master Yugi would not go through the trouble of sending someone all the way to Normandia for nothing. The boy is up to something. Dalaris, I tell you she's out there. The Last Summoner of the True Dragons, as was foretold in the White-Gold Tome of Yeyu. A girl with hair like melted gold. A voice like a thousand bells of silver. Eyes that shame the stars that glimmered in Evangelia's. And the power to control dragons at her fingertips." He held up his hand and clawed his fingers greedily. "When I tame her and acquire her power, the whole continent and its armies will bow to me."

"Is that so?" Dalaris said, getting out of bed. "And if she was real, how do you intend to tame someone with so much power? Armies flee at the sight of dragons. I could only imagine what the sight of one would do to you, O' Conqueror of the North."

"Soon, they will name me THE Conqueror," Forrest groaned. "When I defeat Prince Daveed and win those Divine Beasts, I will have what I need to begin my campaign to unite this world under my banner. And when all the armies of the world bend the knee to me, we will sail to the Black Continent and destroy the Orcs. Termnnia will be at peace, and I will establish a dynasty that will last for ages to come. I would be in Rassay right now if the other kingdoms were not so...difficult."

"Did you give them that much of a choice?" Dalaris asked, fluffing her mangled hair with her hands as she sat at the edge of the bed. She got out of bed and swiped the goblet from Forrest's fingers with the greatest of ease. She leaned against the drawer. "After all, you didn't ask very nicely, My Lord."

"Your Grace!" Forrest shouted, pointing a sausage-sized finger at her. He poked her on the chest, though it didn't faze her one bit, adding more to his frustration. "I am the king, remember?"

"My father said that any man who must shout _I am the king_ is a complete fool not worthy of the crown."

Forrest looked towards her with a frightening scowl on his face. Dalaris was not intimidated in the slightest. "Your father is nothing more than a speedbump on the road to fulfill my dreams!" snapped Forrest. He pulled the girl's hair out of anger, and of pleasure; as he felt himself tingling from her favor.

"His Dragon Brigade sure is quite the speedbump," Dalaris said, turning her head to look at him, and smiling defiantly. "If your Church would accept to use newer weaponry and gave a damn about magic, we could have been gaining more ground."

"I will deal with them soon." Forrest looked down at the girl and filled her mouth with his pleasure. "All right, that's enough!" The girl wiped her chin and crawled back to her corner, whimpering in shame."The only province that is ripe for the taking is Elleria. Prince Talion has led a noble campaign to stop me, but his forces were brought to a stop at the roots of Black Mountain. I will oversee the young prince's defeat myself when I march there after tonight. After what I do to him, Elleria will have no choice but to bend the knee."

A rhythmic thudding rasped against the iron door of King Forrest's bedchamber. He growled and rubbed his eyes. The rhythm of the knocking was all too familiar to him. It meant the person behind the door was the Friar, Carson Dunhall. Without permission to enter, the friar stepped inside.

"Your Grace," Friar Dunhall said waddling into the room as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

Dalaris screamed, covering her nakedness as she darted back into bed to hide herself from his view. The other women were alerted to his presence and quickly shut the drapes to conceal themselves. Friars were not allowed to indulge in pleasures of the flesh, but Friar Dunhall had the look of a madman when he saw the pile of beautiful flesh upon his bed.

"Oh, so sorry, my ladies," Friar Dunhall said with a chuckle.

He was short and stout. His wiry brownish-black hair cut into a tonsure. He wore robes of brown wool that reeked with his body odor, for he wore those same robes for more than two years now, only washing them when he remembered too, which was once or twice every two months. A rope belt was fastened around his bulbous waist to carry his tome, a leather holster for his scrolls, a lantern, and the keys to various rooms across the castle from the library to the dungeons.

"And, Dunhall, what is it now!?" King Forest grumbled, putting on a mahogany robe.

"Apologies, Your Grace," Dunhall hung his head begging forgiveness. "But there are urgent matters at hand that require your attention. His Holiness wishes to speak with you in the chapel post-haste."

"His Holiness is here?" Forrest asked. "In Naralia? What of the Festival of the Harvest Moon back in your homeland? Was that not a matter requiring his supervision?"

The friar shook his head. "A mere festival does not matter to His Holiness. Your campaign against the southern kingdoms has brought you at quite a stand still. The faith is still rejected in many countries, four priests have been killed, and now talk of a dragon summoning girl is flowing around like the plague. This war is costing His Holiness a fortune in gold, and there are no results."

King Forrest's face became a mask of quaking fury. He stomped towards the Friar and went nose-to-nose with him. "If he would stop being so stubborn and lend us his machines of war, perhaps we could make quicker progress."

"I fear His Holiness and the Emperor of Balodrum will not lend you their Navies. There is fear amongst them about this exiled prince. This, Daveed, or Yuri as everyone has grown accustomed to calling him. The boy is close to coming back to Termnnia and claiming the Heart-Earth Crown. If Yuri gets his hands on the Divine Beasts, Termnnia will have its only means to expel the faith, and you, from these lands."

"I will stop him!" Forrest assured him, holding up his fist.

"I wish His Holiness shared your optimism, Your Grace," the monk replied mockingly. "The bards in the south sing of his return and the Legionnaires of Aurelia prepare for his training day. Ah, ah, yes, and not to mention Master Yu-Gi-Oh has acquired two princes for his alliance. An alliance, His Holiness assures, is to stop you."

"We'll just see about that," King Forrest said.

He dressed himself into his finest robes, put on his crown, and hurried out the door. His guards slammed it shut. He took a golden key from his pocket, and locked the women inside.

* * *

 **Constantine**

* * *

Constantine Belotserkovsky drew a little too much attention while he sat on the stool in front of the musty wooden counter. Awkward looks were implanted on the patrons all around the Pewter Dragon Inn, a cozy establishment nestled in the central plaza of the town of Leia, which was cozily nestled in the peaks of the Great White Mountains in the upper region of the Kingdom of Lorin.

In the corner of the inn, by a window facing a bush with purple flowers, a lovely bard strummed on her lute and sang a song of the morning goddess to cast the sleep off farmers and workers so they could begin their daily routine. No doubt in Constantine's mind that the bard's voice was enchanted by some sort of charm spell. He noticed the glowing pendant around her neck that radiated a green light every time she caught her breath to sing another verse. And her lute seemed outlined with a brilliant green aura.

Constantine smiled; for he then saw the golden musical note on an escutcheon pinned to the right breast of her sleeved bodice corset. She was been from the Bard's Guild, and no doubt in his mind that she was a master-ranked member; for it took a true master of music to learn how to enchant songs and poems. None in the tavern seemed to care, for her enchanted music, and a hearty breakfast to warm their bellies, did a fine job in removing their tiredness.

In no time at all, laughter and merriment rang all around the establishment. They didn't even seem to mind Constantine's presence anymore. But while the air was sweet with the scent of hot cakes, biscuits, bacon, and eggs freshly collected from the hen house behind the tavern, Constantine helped himself to a very early, and very meager, supper. A pewter plate lay before him with a crust of bread and a bowl of soup to dunk it in. It was all he wanted; for he was not in the mood for such a heavy breakfast. Plus, it made the call of nature come quickly, and it was many miles to his next destination.

"They don't make beer like this where I come from," the lad said, referring to the eastern lands, for he grew up deep in the underground metropolises beneath the bustling streets and beautiful sky scrapers of Domino. He was a youth of twenty and one, and though he was deep in western territory full of traditionalists, he was clad in a stylized jacket of brown faux leather with a hood.

His jeans were pressed tightly against his legs and had zippers in unnecessary locations. A single-strap backpack was hung over his shoulder with all sorts of accessories strapped to it, despite its small size. Pouches, a water bottle, and a survival knife. He wore a black beanie, concealing his spiked, ash-white hair. His ears were pierced with silver rings, and a chain of mithril dangled from his belt over his left hip. A sword of freshly-forged steel with a black leather grip and sheathed in a belted scabbard hung diagonally on his back by a leather baldric.

Constantine gulped down what was left inside the tankard. "Hmm," he said, turning the mug upside down and shaking it. There was not a drop left.

" 'Scuse me. Can I get another refill?"

The barkeep wrinkled his round nose. His mustache wagged from left to right. He was hesitant with the request, but took the tankard from him. He walked to a nearby keg on the wall and turned the knob. A rich flow of crisp black beer flowed out.

"What are those around your neck?" the barkeep asked, pointing to the lit-up headphones hung over the boy's neck.

"Oh, these?" Constantine said. "These allow me to listen to music. You Western Folk ever heard of heavy metal? Rap? Hip hop? Pop? No?"

The barkeep hadn't heard of that kind of music before, let alone knew it even existed. He poured the foaming beverage from the keg into the tankard. "This is your last one," he said. "Finish your meal and be gone. There are Witch Hunters in these parts, and I don't want any trouble from them. They have an eye out for you folks from Eredas. What's worse, is you do magic. They sure as hell don't like that."

"We're still in Upper Lorin," said Constantine. "We're thousands of leagues away from the jurisdiction of the Church. They have no say in what we do here in the South. Besides, what do I care if a few Witch Hunters come my way?"

"Jurisdictions don't matter no more, lad," said the barkeep, leaning on the counter. "With King Forrest Ungard as their messiah of sorts, them Yeyunists have grown mighty bold. They care not about what our laws say anymore. They be coming down here and taking over like they've won the war already. You know, I once had a waitress working for me. Belladonna Stark; beautiful maiden she was. And she was an aspiring mage."

"Is that so?" Constantine said, nodding his head. "I've got a thing for pretty mages. She still around?"

The barkeep looked at the boy disapprovingly. He continued with his story; for he would give Constantine his answer soon.

He tapped on the counter impatiently before he said: "She got her letter announcing her enrollment in the Citadel. Oh, sir, she and her friends, also aspiring magic users, were so proud. They began practicing their craft in the woods. Then one day, they vanished. Belladonna didn't show up for work, which was so unlike her. The town guard found her and her friends hanging from a tree near the river. Aldrantas, bless their souls." He formed a sign with his fingers over his forehead. "So no, lad. To answer your question, she is not around."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Constantine said, taking the tankard from the barkeep's grip. He took a long drink. "And my sincerest apologies. Did you find out who was responsible for such an atrocity?"

"Well," the barkeep looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He leaned forward, holding his hand over his mouth. "My money's on this goon named Marcus Hamilton. He's the leader of a group of Witch Hunters. Sons of whores named The Swords of Light."

The lad smiled. "I've heard of them," he said dunking his bread into the soup. He bit into the soggy crust and savored the rich flavor of the herbs, chicken broth, and vegetables that swam about. "Mmm," he said. "It's delicious. Your daughter's one hell of a good cook."

"Many thanks, sir," said the Barkeep.

The lad wiped his mouth. "Anyways, I've been hunting these guys down for quite some time now."

The barkeep rose upright in response to that. "You? Hunting the Swords of Light?"

"Not just the Swords of Light," he said, reaching for one of the pouches hanging from his backpack. He opened it and reached inside, taking out a handful of patches, which he threw onto the counter.

"Oh!" the barkeep exclaimed. "What's all this?"

"These are the emblems of Witch Hunters I've brought to justice," Constantine bragged. "The Concordant of Free Speech may allow them to practice their phony-baloney religion, but it does not mean they can harass us and force anyone to join out of fear."

The barkeep flipped through the pile of patches with his finger. "I've got to say, I've never heard of any of these fools before."

"Many of them were up-and-comers," said Constantine. "They never had a chance to make a name for themselves. You know, they've been on the hunt of followers of the dragon goddess?"

"I've haven't heard about that. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I've walked this road for some time now. I've seen statues and wayshrines honoring her defiled and destroyed. Temples are being ransacked by Witch Hunters, and pilgrims of the goddess have been found slaughtered, with only the women being allowed to be spared. They are then taken North to face judgement under King Forrest."

"There are hundreds of Goddesses blessing our world," said the barkeep. "Tell me lad, why is it that the Church is going after followers of Saafani specifically?"

Constantine took another bite of his bread, and answered with his mouth full. "Word on the street is that there is a girl out there who has an affinity for dragons." He swallowed. "Some within the ranks of the Church have started to call her a Summoner of Dragons. The one they fear in their tome."

The barkeep shook his head. "Summoner of Dragons," he spat. "And I'm the King of Dragonrock. Lad, Dragon Summoners have not been around since the inquisition. The Church hunted them all down."

"I know," said Constantine. "But times are a' changing. The Church is not taking any chances with the Priestesses of Saafani. They're hunting down any girl affiliated with the temple, and paying good coin for it. And let's face it, everyone has joined in on the hunt. Getting paid to hunt down girls is an ample inducement for any sicko, don't ya think?"

"There must be something going on if the Church is paranoid about a girl."

"Her coming is all but immanent," said Constantine. "This came from the mouth of Yugi Muto himself. He and his friends seem pretty sure that girl is out there. Sure enough that Ser Tristan Taylor stood outside their main cathedral in Domino City, drunk as a lord, telling them their time was coming, and that the foundations of their biggest buildings will be melted by dragon fire. There has to be a girl with that kind of power out there. This is Yugi Muto we're talking about. The boy is always right. And right before I left Domino City, I read in the papers that his grandfather, famed archeologist, Solomon Muto, made his way to Normandia about a week or two ago. I asked around, and the only bit of info I got was that there was a girl out there whom Yugi Muto seeks to bring into some sort of an Alliance." Constantine jerked his thumb at himself. "Which I will be joining soon."

"Are you a Prince?" the barkeep asked.

Constantine chuckled. "Uh, no."

"Then you can't sit there and expect me to believe that you're going to be joining the Alliance. Only boys and girls of royalty are allowed to join."

"I may not be some rich, pompous prince, but I have a means of getting what I want. Well, that's all the coin I have, so I guess my meal is finished. You wouldn't happen to know if this chapter of the Swords of Light hang out, do you?"

The barkeep stroked his beard. "Well, I did see them here earlier. They said something about going after some clerics worshiping Lucia in the woods. You didn't miss them by much. If you hurry, you can still catch them."

"I hope so," said Constantine, getting off the stool. "If I don't, huh! If what I heard about the Church's methods before, those poor Clerics are going to wish they were never born."

* * *

Constantine peered from behind two boulders on the side of the mountain, overlooking a very devious-looking gathering. He saw six – at least it looked like six – men standing and sitting around a campfire surrounded by three covered wagons forming a crooked circle. Kegs, crates, barrels, and torches dotted the perimeter of the campsite…along spikes capped with the heads of four young men and two young women.

"Damn," Constantine whispered to himself. "I'm too late."

He looked at their wide-brimmed hats of leather with a red feather plumed at the side. Pinned on the front of their caps, and studded armor of leather reinforced with armor plating, were three golden swords behind their coat-of-arms; a shield split in two and outlined in black. One side bore half the face of the Grizzly of House Ungard. The other half were Fleur-de-lises strewn over a field of yellow. Some bore ribbons, medals, and other decorations on their chests, sleeves, caps, and boots. But the sigil of their order, they wore with the greatest of pride.

"Thugs! Honorless thugs the whole lot of them!" Constantine whispered while he watched a man in a full set of steel-plate armor use a burgundy cloth to wipe clean the blood of his victims off his sword. The guard and hilt fashioned to look like the radiant swords crested on his helm.

"All right, boys!" the armored man shouted. "Pack it up. We head west."

"West?" said a Witch Hunter armed with a bow. "Why must we head west? For that matter, west where?"

"The witch of all witches has awaked in Normandia."

"The Dragon Lands?" asked another, a chubby fellow no bigger than a child. "What manner of sorceress lives there, commander?"

The armored man wiped the last of the blood away. "There's been talk amongst the Kings of the South; rumors spread by Yugi Muto himself. There's a girl with an affinity for dragons out there. One of his agents is said to be with her right now. Solomon Muto

He feverishly kissed the blade and held it up.

"Vivarenté nos Ungard reinos!" he shouted in Naralian tongue, meaning Long Live the King Ungard. "Death to the mages!" he continued.

"Holy Yeyu! Enlighten the lost and burn the sinful!"

"Death to the Duelists!" the man in the armor shouted again.

"Holy Yeyu! Enlighten the lost and burn the sinful!" The Witch Hunters began slamming their fists against their chests then holding up them up. The salute of the Church Militant.

"Death to all who sin against us! May the Holy Fires of Yeyu enlighten the lost! May the Holy Fires burn the evils of the world!"

"Holy Yeyu! Enlighten and Burn! Holy Yeyu! Enlighten and Burn!"

"Vivarenté nos Ungard reinos!" the armored one shouted again – or tried to shout again, for he was interrupted by a very large explosion. A fireball fell from the sky and struck the kegs of ale, igniting them into a column of flames that tossed many of the men in different directions.

Constantine smiled from his hiding spot. "Well, it's about time you got here," he said confidently. He slid down the mountain towards the camp, landing by the flaming wreckage of one of their wagons. Once the Witch Hunters saw him, he drew his sword and ignited it with a flaming enchantment. The flames engulfing the steel frightened them. The man in the armor walked forward, slowly, both hands occupied with sword and a heavy tower shield.

"Was that you who did that, freak?" he asked.

"I heard of him," stuttered one of the Witch Hunters. "That's the one His Holiness calls the Sword of the Dawn. He's slain many in our order."

"The Sword of Dawn?" the man in the armor chuckled. He puffed out his chestplate to show off the Eye of Yeyu engraved in solid gold on the surface. Constantine studied the order well enough to learn that this man was a Champion of the Church. No doubt in his mind that he killed many to achieve such a title. "Your reputation precedes you, Sword of Dawn. To what do we owe the pleasure? Needless to say, your arrival is quite an honor."

"Honor?" Constantine replied with a shake of his head. "What a strange word coming from one who would claim to belong to an order of murderers."

"Murderers?" the champion retorted in complete shock. "Murderers of magic users? Those who use the fell gifts of the heathen witches in the Void to bring out world to ruin? No my boy. You are but a lost sheep, herded into the wolves' den by sinners like Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus. We have seen past their ways and have donned the three swords. A sigil you yourself should wear. I see great potential in you. You can use that potential to cast out the sins of the world in the name of King Forrest - "

"Do not speak his name!" Constantine shouted. "King Forrest. The Fat King! You know nothing of the hardships he has brought upon the people of the southern kingdoms! You know nothing of the genocide his followers commit. Followers like you!"

"I know - "

"You know nothing!" Constantine shouted once more. "I will not honor your king. Bah! He is no king. He's just a puppet dancing from strings controlled by the church. Once Prince Daveed comes to claim his crown and wield the Divine Beasts, there will be nothing that you can do to stop him!"

"You're delusional," said the champion. "What is that pendant around your neck?"

Constantine looked down at his the precious keepsake given to him by his mother before he set off on his quest. "You of all people should know this aegis is the symbol of Norman the Conqueror."

"I will bury it," the champion said, as one of the Witch Hunters put his helmet on for him. "Once I remove your head."

"I don't think you will," laughed Constantine. "Remember that fireball that hit you guys earlier? That wasn't me. That was a present from a very dear friend of mine."

A shadow rushed over the campsite, followed by a powerful gust of wind that shook the pines all around them. What caused the disturbance caused many of the Witch Hunters to drop their weapons and flee. Even the champion felt his legs want to run out of their own will. But he stood his ground as Constantine's beast landed behind him. It's massive size caused the ground to shake, and a cloud of dust to form from beneath its feet. The wind made Constantine's jacket sway, and his jewelry to jingle.

Constantine looked back at his friend and laughed, feeling joy at the monster's presence. And he even felt a tinge of power surge him as the beast reared its long neck and roared at the Witch Hunters brave, or foolish, enough to stay and fight. The monster that came to his aid, was a terror known as the Subterranean Trident-Tail. But in the game, he was known as Infernal Dragon.

"Perfect timing, Tartarus, as usual," Constantine said, sweeping his flaming sword in the air to intimidate his foes. He used the shimmering trail of the sword to spell F-U-C-K-U. "All right big guy, let's teach these Yeyunist nutcases a lesson they'll never forget."

Tartarus took a deep breath and roared at the Witch Hunters.

"Stand fast, men!" cried the champion, raising his sword. "The Flames of the Almighty Yeyu will protect us from all the demons of this world. Stand fast! For the Church!"

He turned. Only five of his men remained. The others took off running into the woods. His frustration turned into fear. Fear, turned into pain, when he felt a fiery sensation sting his abdomen. He felt blood rushing up his throat and out his mouth. There was a loud crunch and the groan of steel. He realized that whatever it was that caused him this great discomfort, pierced right through his armor. He thought the boy took him by surprise, but then he turned and saw that it was trident-shaped weapon at the end of the dragon's tail that had done him in.

Tartarus whipped his tail, sending the champion's body flying high, past the treetops and over the mountain.

"I like these odds," Constantine said, putting on his headphones and blasting breakbeat music as loud as he could. He charged at the Witch Hunters while they were dazed, and confused. Tartarus took flight after the Witch Hunters who fled into the forest.

As Constantine performed dazzling moves of acrobatics and swordplay, the forest was suddenly alit with flames, and the screams of the murderers echoed not to far ahead. Tartarus soared over the forest, using his thermal vision to locate and kill the Witch Hunters. Constantine danced and flipped while he swung his sword and slashed at the ones who stayed to fight him. He slit their throats and stabbed them in the hearts with terrific leaps and elegant flips.

Constantine listened once his foes were all dead. He cupped a hand over his ear. All he heard was silence. Silence and the feverish calls of the birds, the cracking of the flames, and the wingbeat of Tartarus' wings soaring over the forest.

The dragon gave another roar out of victory and flew east. Constantine knew he was headed for the pond in the clearing of the forest for a long drink. With just a thought, Constantine doused the flames of his sword and sheathed it back into its scabbard. He laughed cheerfully and headed into the forest, casting aqua spells from his hands to put out the flames his dragon created.

"Hey, hey! Tartarus wait up!" he shouted and dashed deeper into the forest, putting out more pockets of flames with jets of water which he shout out of his palms. "What's the point of casting water if the big guy isn't going to make use of it?" he wondered. He made it to the clearing. Tartarus already dunked his head into the water to take long gulps to quench his thirst and wash out the bits of men that stuck to his dagger-like teeth.

"Woo-wee!" Constantine said running up to his dragon. "You were the bomb, man! The way you just flew in and landed over me! Aw, man! I wish I could have recorded that. Hey, you were great. Gimme five!" He said holding open his palm.

Tartarus glared at his rider with utter disapprovement. He held up his claw sarcastically to show Constantine he only had three fingers on his claw.

"Oh...my bad. Well then, up high!" Tartarus gently clapped his large hand with Constantine's. "Yeah, down low!" Constantine said, holding his hand down as low as he could. Tartarus went for it, but Constantine swiped it away. "Ho! Ho! Too slow! Got ya! You always fall for that, man!" Tartarus roared in fury. "Hey, hey, don't give me that shit!"

Tartarus still snarled and grunted, swaying his neck from side to side. Constantine laughed. What he was doing was really brave, or very stupid. "Come on, man. I'm just joking. You know I wouldn't leave you hangin'. Come on, fist bump!" He held out his fist. Tartarus snarled. "Aw, come on, now you're gonna leave me hangin'? Come on, man, don't do that. Truce. Come on, truce." Tartarus formed a fist with his claw. "That's it, man."

Just as Tartarus and Constantine's fists were ready to collide, Tartarus pulled it away and held out the middle finger of his claw.

"Oh, oh," Constantine groaned, slapping his arms on his sides. He shrugged, watching Tartarus make a strange noise from within his throat, like he was laughing. "Real classy. Real classy, asshole."

Tartarus gave a triumphant screech into the air.

"Come on, man. Truce."

Tartarus snarled and finally connected his fist with Constantine's. "All right!" he said. "That's it. Hey, check it out. I tore a page from their White-Gold Tome."

He reached into a compartment in his jacket and took out a scroll. He unrolled it to show Tartarus the artwork of a naked girl with long, flowing, hair the color of gold going on and on for eternity. She had her arms covering her breasts, and her body skewed in a disproportionate angle to show her buttocks. She stood over a skyline of buildings glowing with fire imprinted with shimmering gold. Silhouettes of dragons were flying all around her. People were praying for her to stop the chaos.

Tartarus tilted his head to side in confusion. Constantine took off his backpack and used it as a headrest as he laid down on the grass.

"That's her, man. She's the one everybody's talking about. _La Dragonettica_ _fuegonico violenta,_ as she is dubbed by the Hierarch. The Lady Dragon of the Tyrant Flames. Or, as us sane people call her; The Summoner of Dragons." He whistled. "Isn't she a dish, big guy? I hope those proportions are right. Termnnia hasn't had any beautiful dragon-calling heroines since High Queen Evangelia. She's the one, man. She's my meal ticket to joining Yuri and the others in the Royal Termnnian Table. What do you say, big guy? Think you can help me find her?

Tartarus snorted. Constantine felt the hot air envelope him. "Come on, man. Be a good sport. I mean, you never know. This girl could have a fine-ass dragoness for you to hangout with, eh?"

Tartarus grunted happily and swung his tail left and right, knocking over a few trees.

Constantine laughed at the display. "Yeah, that's got you all excited, huh? Ya big lummox. We're gonna find her, man. Wherever she is. We're gonna find her."

* * *

 **Forrest**

* * *

"Curses," King Forrest grumbled as a heavy curtain of rain fell over the town. "Curses! Curses! Curses!" he said, looking for his chamberlain. "It had to rain as soon as I'm within walking distance of the bloody place."

"Perhaps it is a sign we should not go to his Holiness," crooned his Court Wizard, Donald the Vulture.

His familiar squawked upon his shoulders. A Duel Monster by name of Queen Bird. She had a long neck of sleek golden feathers that were ringed by a fluffy crest at the base. Her head, body, and legs were colored in bright red, and her wings in light green fusing into tan at the top. But Donald was not called 'The Vulture' because of his Queen Bird. It was a name given to him out of insult, due to his crooked nose and long neck.

King Forrest looked at him and grumbled while walking to the chapel. "If I do not go to his blasted meetings, I could jeopardize the alliance. The only reason I have made these gains, as little as they are, is because of their numbers."

The doors of the chapel opened in an instant. A squadron of Templars, holy knights of the church, swarmed outside in two fluent columns which they formed into a square to make a defensive barrier between them and the Hierarch of the Church. Hierarch Innocence III. He was clad in armored robes of white and gold, with sashes of crimson, magenta, and blue decorated with golden ornamentation.

He carried with him a blessed tome radiating with a sort of holy aura, with runes of white hovering over its cover of gold. Though nearing his late eighties, Hierarch Innocence stood strong and proud. From behind the doors, loud chanting thundered into the plaza outside of the cathedral. Once the music came to their ears, many people stopped what they were doing and went on one knee as he stepped into the grayish-blue light of the rainy morning.

The people clasped their hands in prayer and muttered songs of prayer, thanking Yeyu for the presence of the man considered his eyes, ears, and voice. A monk following the Hierarch, rang a golden bell, crafter to resemble the eye of Yeyu, to let everyone know of his coming. Two high-ranking Platinum Priests walked out of the cathedral, muttering something in their native tongue; a blessing to purify their air of sin and evil spirits, which they scared off with their jeweled, golden thuribles. Forrest felt diminished, seeing all the hubbub just for allowing the Hierarch to walk out the door of the cathedral. Though he was king of the entire country, he felt as though he was nothing more than an afterthought.

Five young girls in white dresses with golden sashes and silk flowers followed the Platinum Priests. They held onto baskets with petals from the flower known as the Meyuga Yeyutarna, or the Blessing of Almighty Yeyu. They were white with a bioluminescent glow, and were believed to carry the blessings of Mother Taylor Louet, for it was after she was turned to ash by the dragon, Túltóron that they began to grow and flourish over her deathbed.

The girls tossed the glowing petals on the ground to create a blessed path for the Hierarch. When they finished with their path, they walked back up the steps of the cathedral and lined up in front of the Hierarch. One-by-one, he kissed the girls on the forehead and sent them off to their rooms.

Innocence looked at Forrest with a welcoming smile that was nothing more than a screen concealing a cunning Forrest knew all too well. Innocence was surrounded by six powerful clerics known as Iron Priests. Their costumes were out of this world, especially in King Forrest's eyes who had lived a more traditional life. He stood where he was and eyed the priests as though he were gawking a company of ghosts.

Their robes seemed more of machinations than clothing, something quite common back in Balodrum, the continent to the northeast where they came from. Their gear was beautifully decorated in holographic ornaments. Hierarch Innocence smiled at King Forrest's humbleness. No doubt his Iron Priests have put him in line with their presence. There would be no lip coming from him; behavior that was quite common in Forrest.

The Templars in front of Innocence III parted to let him through. One of the Iron Priests, wearing a metallic robe as black as night with a pattern of red X's going own the front, opened an umbrella, and held it over Innocence before they walked down the slippery steps of the chapel.

"Your Holiness." King Forrest fell to his knees. He ground his teeth, feeling the cold water soak through the fabric and chilling his flesh.

"Your Grace," Pope Innocence said, holding out his hand with fingers adorned in magnificent jeweled rings. The one on the middle finger, with the flaming eye of Yeyu, was the one King Forrest had to kiss.

He did so feverishly. He did not want to, but he knew he must. Otherwise, he would be at the mercy these Iron Priests for disrespecting the Hierarch of the Church.

"Come," said Innocence. He turned and walked back to the chapel.

King Forrest got back up to his feet and followed him inside. The Templars of the Church, in their black/gold armor, followed right behind him. Once inside, Forrest could smell the sweet scent of incense burning. He heard the monks singing hymns of prayer as they walked about the five-floored structure giving thanks to Yeyu for the new day.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Forrest asked, walking side-by-side with the Hierarch.

"We have made considerable gains in our conquest of the Southern Kingdoms."

Forrest couldn't help but scoff at his words. "One victory does not mean considerable gains," said Forrest. "What about Katina? What of Riftgaard? What of Akuuda, Skyhold, and Uzumè?"

"Patience, my son, patience," Innocence said, calming down the arrogant king. "These things require time. I assure you, we are looking into these matters personally. We will find a solution to this problem very soon."

"And what of this girl to the west? This Summoner of Dragons, Your Holiness? What is to be done about her?"

"Summoner of Dragons?" Innocence laughed softly. "Forrest, you are letting these old tales get to your head."

"But there are rumors going about the ports. Dragons attacked a village in Normandia."

"Dragons attack villages all the time, Forrest."

"But not like this. I have heard that they attacked to come to the defense of a girl who was about to be beheaded."

"Were those who spread these ludicrous rumors there when it happened?" Innocence asked, stopping in his tracks. "Did they ask the dragons personally if they were attacking the village in defense of a girl? No. These are just rumors."

"But the White-Gold Tome-"

"I am perfectly aware of the prophesy in the White-Gold Tome," Innocence interrupted him with a stark chuckle. "However, it talks about a girl who can summon dragons at her whim. Her time will come when Four Termnnian Kings perish, and the Tower of Yeyu crumbles. Look around you, Forrest. No kings have died and the tower still stands in the capital. There is no need to look into this matter of a-" he snorted in humor. "Dragon Summoning Girl. No, my desires go to something far greater."

"I am listening, Your Holiness," Forrest said. They stopped in front of a red door. One of the templars opened it, revealing a dark stairwell that led into the dungeons hundreds of feet below the chapel.

One of the Iron Priests, took a torch from a nearby table, and held it over a fire pot to light it. He went down first to light the way for the Hierarch and the King.

"Orcs are massing their numbers in the Black Continent," Innocence said as he casually walked down the stairwell like it was nothing.

King Forrest looked back at Donald. The Court Magician nodded, but was stopped by one of the Templars. "The mage stays here," he said. "Bad enough we have a filthy magic-user polluting our sacred chapel with his presence, we don't need him stinking up its heart."

Donald's Queen Bird flapped her wings and squawked. "Temper, temper," he said. "I shall await you here then, Your Grace."

"You will await him outside," said the Templar.

Donald was silent for but a moment before he said: "Very well." And he made his own way out of the chapel. When he was gone, Forrest walked down the stairwell after Innocence.

"Apologies, Your Holiness," he said.

"Quite all right," said Innocence. "As I said, Orcs have begun to amass their numbers in the Black Continent. As to why this is happening, we are not sure. But we cannot afford to be without the Divine Beasts if they prepare for conquest."

"I will see to them when I win the Diamond Throne," said King Forrest. "Once Prince Daveed is out of the way-"

"You will do nothing to Prince Daveed!" Innocence said loudly.

King Forrest was flabbergasted by that statement. He looked at the Hierarch with disapproval and said: "How am I to be High King if the boy lives?"

Innocence smiled back at Forest, and turned to walk back down the stairs. "You will be High King, Forrest. But the Divine Beasts will not go to you."

"What!? You traitor! I thought we had a deal!"

"The deal was that you could claim the kingdoms," Innocence said, his smile ever growing. "And you will. But I seek a greater prize."

King Forrest stopped, confused, still, by Innocence's words. One of the Templars behind him, pushed him to keep him moving. Forrest looked back at him with an angry look. Yes, he was the King of Naralia, but when in the presence of The Hierarch, he was no more than a serf with a crown.

"What do you mean a greater prize?" Forrest asked, continuing his trek down the stairs. "What prize is there that is greater than the Diamond Throne, The Heart-Earth Crown, and the Divine Beasts?"

"I seek the people," said Innocence. "Billions populate this glorious continent like sheep without a shepherd."

"That is what kings are for," Forrest proclaimed boldly.

"No," Innocence said at once. "Kings govern laws and land. And while he forces the people to follow the laws and pay for the land, he does not control them or their faith."

"You mean you seek to conquer Termnnia just to convert people to the Covenant?"

Innocence nodded. "I do. These people are lost, Forrest. Too long have they been fooled by the false testaments of these so-called Goddesses. It is their belief in these heathen entities that causes them to remain in sin. They practice magic. They allow the beast folk, Elves, and Dwarves to walk these lands which was built by the Creator for us, his children! And Duel Monsters. A game of magic that calls upon demons from another world. It is a game of evil, yet they play it feverishly. They gamble, bloat their pride, turn on one another, and turn everything into a commodity with this game. Those with the skills become icons in their miserable world. They get worshipped like gods! But no more. Not when Prince Daveed returns. He will be the messiah the people of Termnnia need. The Messenger of Yeyu himself! Once Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra are summoned by one who serves the Holy Flames of Yeyu, The Covenant shall reign supreme, and the world will finally find order."

"Any fool can dream, I suppose," Forrest muttered to himself. After ten, long minutes, they finally made it out of the stairwell and into the dungeons.

Tiny cell lined the crisscrossing hallways lit by torchlight. Behind the iron doors was nothing but pitch black. Rivers of blood poured from within the cells and down the halls. Rats squeaked from their hiding places and bats chirped from their perches of the vaulted ceiling, nibbling their little claws and eyeing the passersby with caution and curiosity. Forrest's face creased into a countenance of disgust when his nose picked up the horrid stench of urine, feces, and rotting flesh.

He gagged, then reached into his pocket, taking out a handkerchief with Dalaris' sweet scent fragranced on it. He slapped it over his mouth and nose, taking steady whiffs so as not to drain the scent from the fabric.

Though his nostrils were shielded from the grim scent, his ears brought him great discomfort when he heard the sound of whipping, screaming, and horrid devices of pain groaning and creaking from who knew where. Chains rattled from here, there, and yonder. A hellish cacophony of utter misery composing a music that made Forrest want to tear his own ears off.

Forrest knew that those being tortured were probably non-believers, sinners, and non-humans, given the roar of a Leogai coming from down another stairwell leading into a darkness further and fouler than the abyss Forrest tread into.

"Why do you bring me into this nightmare world, Your Holiness?" Forrest asked, to which he heard Innocence chuckle.

"Because I have found us what we need to go further south."

He stopped in front of a cell guarded by two Templars in forbidding gray armor. They bowed for the Hierarch, and parted away from the door to let him through. One of the friars following them took a ring of keys from his belt and opened the heavy wooden door reinforced with iron. The rusty hinges creaked open. The cell was dank and smelly, lit with only a few candles in the corner. A man with long, curled ebony hair hung by his wrists by shackles chained to the ceiling.

"Your Grace," said Innocence. "May I introduce you to Prince Talion Kastanis Romannario Alteria. The heir to the Ebony Throne of Elleria."

Talion coughed, raising his head slightly to see, at long last, the face of the enemy who was bringing his country to ruin. His teeth chattered from the agony he had been inflicted the past few days. He was naked. Bloody scars could be seen all over his body. Markings of when he was whipped, beaten, and burned by the Inquisitionists. He shivered and heaved, wondering what they were going to do to him now.

"Well," Forrest said, walking in slow circles around the prince. "So you're the brave lad King Helmsley sends to my lands to attempt to...conquer me? Is that what you thought you were going to do, boy?" He punched Talion in the stomach. He lurched forward and grunted. His chains rattled. "When are you Ellerians going to get it through your heads? This is my time now. My time. My reign. My kingdom."

"Termnnia," breathed Talion. "Termnnia, belongs...belongs...to High King...to High King Yuri."

"Yuri?" Forrest began to laugh. "Your Prince of Termnnia, he'll never stand a chance. You need to get those illusions out of your head. The time of heroes, knights, High Kings, and Duelists of supreme skill, are over. Your ways have failed these kingdoms. Now it is time for the people to wake and accept my rule and the one-true-church."

"The Goddesses made this world," Talion seethed, spitting those words through his teeth.

"The Goddesses are not real, my child," said Innocence. "If they were, why do they leave you in such misery. Where is their divine power. Where is the Goddess of Mercy? Why does she not come down and rescue you from this prison like the days of old. Why did the Goddess of War not favor you when your forces were defeated in Black Mountain. Ah, and we confiscated a pendant depicting a sigil of Norman the Conqueror around your neck." He held up the keep sake so Talion could see. "It's very good craftsmanship," he said examining it. "Who gave this to you?"

"My sister," said Talion. "She's a firm believer in the Conqueror. You'll never shatter her faith."

"No, we can't. Because Norman already did. Your sister prays to him, you say. Where was he when the mighty King Forrest's forces destroyed yours in Black Mountain? They don't exist. None of them, exist."

"Yuri!" said Talion. "Yuri is the one sent down by..."

"Yuri is a gift from Yeyu," said Innocence. "Once we get a hold of the south, we will enlighten him with the faith of the one true master and creator. Yeyu the Lord of the Flames of Judgement. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra will make examples of those who do not believe."

"You'll never find him," Talion said. He hung his head. Beads of sweat dripped from his brow, nose, and his hair. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh will protect him from you. LONG LIVE HIGH KING YURI!"

One of the Templars approached and punched him in the stomach three more times. The knuckles of his gauntlets left a bloody imprint on his flesh.

Forrest approached Talion slowly and with a cruel smile. Talion looked at his lips. They looked like worms wriggling in the mud underneath his bushy beard. "You wish to go home, don't you? Oh, what am I saying, of course you do. Who wouldn't want to escape this place. I'm not even a prisoner here, and I want to get out. Send a letter to your father. Tell him to surrender his lands and relinquish his crown to me. He and the people of Elleria will refer to me as the one-true-king. Do this, and we will send you home."

"My father will never surrender Elleria," whispered Talion. "Not even for his own kin."

Forrest was quiet. The smile once again formed on his lips. "Then we will have to take Elleria by force it seems. I don't mind, with the state the kingdom is in, they won't last a week. Your family will be labeled as traitors once I take the kingdom. They will be beheaded...well...all except for your sister."

Talion looked up at him, gasping.

"I've heard a great deal about her." Forrest flashed his yellowed teeth. "They say her hair is like ebony beaten to the finest silk. That's how she got her name, isn't it? The Ebony Princess. Her eyes, as blue and green as the waters of the Bay of Kings. Her skin, the rich color of buttermilk." He licked his lips. Talion growled like a chained beast. "The traders also tell me she has the plumpest ass in the kingdom. A work of art they say. I can't wait to see it and touch it with my own hands. Maybe..." He stuck out his tongue. "Have a little taste."

Talion wriggled in his chains. He snarled and grunted as though he was a dragon ready to break from his prison. But Forrest was a safe distance from the prince. Safe enough, that he felt so bold as to continue taunting him. "And her breasts, some say it's like she's smuggling melons in her dress. I wonder what they'd feel like in my hands. Ah, and the best part. They say the sweetest tasting pleasure drips from between her legs. I'd like to see for myself."

Talion roared and Forrest laughed. The Templars held him down after hitting him in the stomach again. "If your words will not sway your father's mind, then perhaps your flesh will. They tell me you have a man lover back home. Is that true?"

"You beast!" Talion shouted, writhing in the grips of the Templars. "Leave them alone!"

"I'm sure your lover misses that cock of yours, My Prince. Let's do him a favor and give it to him."

"NO! NO!" Talion shouted as the Templars held up his legs. "NO!"

"So should be the fate of all sick freaks like you!" said Innocence.

An Iron Priest unsheathed his dagger from the scabbard and held it over the torch until it burned red. Then the dungeons then shook as a high-pitched scream rang across the darkness.


	17. Beautiful Galaxy-Eyes

**Avi**

* * *

The vast green countryside rolled by the window of her carriage stealing any thoughts of going back to sleep. All her life, Avi had been confined to Dragon Tooth. She never set foot outside the town walls.

The farthest she's ever gone was to Old Douglas's farm to get milk for her breakfast; he lived a short walk from the walls of the town. His comfortable cottage surrounded by healthy, happy cows grazing in the fields near the waterfall of Cameron which she was going to miss terribly. Every night for as long as she could remember, she would stare at the towering waterfall and make believe she was on the back of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon chasing down Orcs who were raiding the village.

She thought perhaps the town would change their views about her. That she was not just some stupid girl after all. Or Nandíel, meaning little mouse, which was their favorite insult towards her. But she smiled, knowing that she was no longer going to be called that. No, the people who humiliated her and abused her all her life were either homeless or blowing in the wind as ash.

Thanks to the dragons that attacked the town she had lived in for years, they had gotten what was coming to them for many, many years. The way the townsfolk of Dragon's Tooth screamed and yelled and screeched and begged for mercy from the dragons was like music to her ears. And the flames kissing her skin gave her more relief than agony. But as pleased as she was of the town's destruction, Avi was going to miss the more beautiful aspects of the town.

"I'm going to miss Cameron Falls," Avi said, resting her chin on her palm. Her elbow resting on the sill of the window.

She smiled, admiring the fields of infinite green being dashed with pastels of blazing red and heavenly blue from the flowers of the Normandian spring which came in full force. Its warm embrace knocking away the last grasps of winter's chill.

Outlining the fields were vast forests of tall pine, standing hundreds of feet high, almost blocking out the snowcapped mountains of Armen. A horsetail waterfall fell down a mountain of the bluest rocks Avi had ever seen. The water thundered into a pool surrounded by flowers of red, yellow, and blue, and royal purple. Even in the early light of dawn, Avi could see butterflies, who looked like tiny specks of color over the flowers.

"All this beauty," the girl said with a heavy sigh. "Denied from me after all these years. Now, I will never see it again. I am witnessing all that my land has to offer for the first and last time."

"You will see things far greater in comparison," Ser Gerhalos said, sharpening his claymore with a whetstone on the seat in front of her. "The land of Termnnia is not called the Heart of the World for nothing. Why are you not sleeping? Did you get any rest during the night, young one?"

"I can't," Avi replied. "Not after all that's happened. And not now that I've learned I'll be going to Termnnia. Have you ever been there before, Ser Gerhalos?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her knees, barely covered by her nightgown.

"I have," the warrior answered, tilting his blade back and forth to see if it was sharp enough to decide if his work was done. He saw his eyes on the reflection of the polished steel. Still, he saw a few tiny serrations along the blade and continued working before he continued to tell Avi of his business in Termnnia. "I was a veteran of the Wallcroft Rebellion," said Ser Gerhalos. "The war that signaled the last days of House Dragonheart."

Avi laid back down on the seat and pulled a blanket over herself, hoping to find sleep before they reached the city. She rested her head on purple pillows outlined in threaded gold. Ser Gerhalos spared no expense purchasing them a luxury ride to Bluesummer. It was no ordinary coach. It was a wheelhouse with a second floor where Ser Gerhalos slept. Avi thought it was a bit much, but it was a long ride from Dragon Tooth to the harbor town. They had been riding for days now, stopping only when Avi wanted to take a walk or relieve herself.

"Can we stop for a while, Ser Gerhalos?" Avi asked, pressing her hands against the window. She could contain her curiosity no more. She just had to see the falls, and she wanted to pick some of the flowers to bring along for the journey.

"Whatever for?" Ser Gerhalos asked, his ear twitched. His snout shivered, revealing his golden fangs and the white of the rest of his sharp teeth.

"I would like to wash myself in the falls if you please. I haven't had a decent bath since we left Dragon's Tooth."

Ser Gerhalos let out a low, but a very stern growl from his throat. "There will be plenty of time to groom yourself in Bluesummer," he said. "Besides, we cannot stop, My Lady. It's too dangerous. There are men scouring the countryside on the lookout for you.

And there are many who have survived the assault on Dragon's Tooth. They have no doubts in their mind that you had something to do with the dragons attacking the town. They blame you for their misery, and they will be looking for justice. Not to mention Ser Godfrey was said to have survived the attack. He and his men have the fastest steeds in Normandia. They could be close."

But Avi was growing impatient. She had been confined in this coach for far too long. She wanted to go out and run across the fields of tempting green. She wanted to smell the flowers and cool herself with a long bath in the falls rushing down from the blue mountain. And she was quite comfortable with how far they have gone since leaving the last town on their way to Bluesummer. They had been on the road for days now, and no doubt the ruins of Dragon's Tooth - and the ones hunting her - were many leagues behind them.

She felt confident that no one had followed them this far. "Oh, just for a little while? Please? Please? I promise I won't take long."

"We cannot stop," Ser Gerhalos insisted.

"But I-"

"I SAID-" he shouted but stopped when he saw Avi gasp and hide behind her blanket. He could see tears of hurt glistening in her eyes, making them look like actual diamonds. "Ahem," he said, calming down. "We cannot stop. But I promise you, when we get to Termnnia, there will be waterfalls ten times as majestic as the one over there."

Avi lowered the blanket, revealing a smile that relieved Ser Gerhalos of his guilt. He smiled back at her and continued sharpening his blade.

"Could I trouble you for some milk?" Avi asked.

"Of course, My Lady," Ser Gerhalos responded politely. He got up from his seat and went to the kitchen area of the coach, which was concealed behind a red velvet curtain. He opened the ice box, chilled with snow and ice collected from the top of a mountain, and took out a glass bottle of milk, which he tossed to Avi. She caught it with ease and unscrewed the cap. She gulped half the bottle down with one helping.

"Your thirst is great," Ser Gerhalos said, sitting back down on the ottoman and picking up his sword.

"It's been a while since my last meal," Avi said, popping the cap back on. "Not to mention it feels good to be drinking something other than beer, ale, and river water for once."

"I've seen you milking cows behind the tavern," said Ser Gerhalos. "Your family, for lack of a better word, did not let you have some?"

Avi shook her head, grasping the milk bottle even tighter. The chill of the glassy surface cooled her palms, and the drops of moisture seeped between her fingers, giving her a brisk sensation. She wiped the wetness on her nightgown and said: "No. They would not let me have any. Milk was to great a gift to waste of a stupid girl like me."

Ser Gerhalos bellowed in his throat. "You no longer have worry about them, My Lady. A whole new life awaits you in Termnnia."

Avi rocked herself back and forth, arms around her knees again. "Termnnia," she whispered. "Oh, what's it like traveling through that land?"

"You will like it. There are mountains that can touch the sky. White shores that meet with an ocean so blue you can't tell where the sky begins and ends if it wasn't for the clouds. Ancient ruins telling tales of the days of old from a forgotten age. An age when the Goddesses once fought for our very existence. The castles that dot the lands are so vast and so grand, they are almost cities. Ah, that brings me to the great city of Domino. There, people live in large towers of glass and steel with signs made of colorful light."

Avi looked at Ser Gerhalos with a twinkle in her eye and a divine smile. Her breathing grew heavy with excitement.

"And when the sun goes down, little Avi, the city lights up. The towers looking like the stars in the sky. And beyond that, lands with even more beauty. They won't know who you are when you land, my sweet. But when all is said and done. When you discover your destiny. They will sing about you. Your name will go down in the annals of history."

"You really think so?" the girl asked. Her cheeks blushing bright red with amazement, giving them the appearance of two little strawberries.

Ser Gerhalos chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I do," he answered.

Avi beamed for a moment and fell back in her seat. She played with the braid she formed earlier when she retired for the night. Or tried to. "Us Normans aren't too keen on the Termnnians," she replied. "We speak little of them because of what Tiberius the Uniter did to our ancestors long ago. Feeding the cruel kings to Obelisk before the eyes of their wives, sons, and daughters."

"You know its history well," said Ser Gerhalos.

Avi shrugged. "I only know about it because of my books."

Ser Gerhalos sheathed his claymore back into it's belted scabbard and looked at Avi with a surprised look on his face. "I've never met a tavern wench who could read."

Avi took offense to that. Her darling face creasing in annoyance. "I'll have you know, I've been reading since I was a little girl."

"With a father like yours, that baffles me," said Ser Gerhalos.

"I had a father before him!" Avi replied spitefully. "He was a baker, as was his wife. They are the ones who taught me how to read first."

"What happened to them?"

"They died when I was just a little girl," Avi answered somberly. She looked back out the window.

"The baker worked for the Dragon King?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Oh yes," said Avi. "He was the best baker in Normandia. A few coins more, and he would have had what he needed to make his family into a House. But, life has been very cruel to me. One thing led to another, and the next thing I knew, I was living with Roland in the tavern." She stretched and gave a whiny groan of boredom. "How long till we reach the city?" she asked.

"Nine more hours. Tops." The Leogai answered sharply, for he had grown tired of Avi asking that question.

"I'm sorry," Avi said shrinking timorously in her seat.

Ser Gerhalos snarled in disapproval. The girl was so timid, so petite, so sweet, and innocent. It was sickening.

"Enough!" he said rather loudly. "You have to be strong now! You have been chosen by Safaani. Act like it. If you keep acting like a frightened little child all your days, the people will always walk all over you."

"What does it mean to be chosen by Safaani?" Avi asked. "None of this makes any sense. What does she want with me?"

"Even I do not know," said Ser Gerhalos. "My only job was to come seek you out when the time came."

Avi looked at him. She wrapped her blanket over her shoulders. "So all that time you were begging in the streets. You were just looking after me? You knew who I was the whole time. Even without knowing about my dreams. How?"

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh is one of great power, Avi. A power very few understand."

Avi's eyes widened. She put a hand over her open mouth, covering her shock. "M-m-master Y-Yu-Gi-Oh? He knows about me?"

Ser Gerhalos crossed his arms. "He has a powerful connection to the goddesses. No doubt in my mind, someone in the Void told him about you. Otherwise, I would have never made it to Dragon Tooth. Yugi told me to be on the lookout for someone…out of the ordinary.

Believe me, there I figured there was something special about you the moment I saw you. I overheard you talking to your father about your dreams as I was passing by. That made me curious. Then, the day I saw you Dueling against those boys, I noticed you were drawn to that dragon deck in the window. I felt a connection, so to speak, when you looked at it. As if the cards themselves called out to you."

"The Heart of the Cards?" Avi said with a gasp. "Just like Master Yugi says! Do you think that's what it was, Ser Gerhalos?"

"I know that's what it was, Little Avi," Ser Gerhalos replied. "So, I took the liberty of buying the deck for you. And you exceeded all expectations when you first used it. Those dragons had something. knows far more about you than even you do, my child. If there's anyone out there who can aid you in uncovering the mysteries of your destiny and your dreams, it is him."

" _O' Méyava_ Saffani," Avi whispered. "What am I?"

"We will know soon," said Ser Gerhalos. "Look, Bluesummer draws near."

"How do you know?" Avi asked.

"Look to the skies," he answered.

Avi looked out the window, spotting flocks of seagulls.

"We grow near to the sea," said Ser Gerhalos. "I will find us lodging as we wait for Grandmaster Solomon to arrive."

"You mean he hasn't come yet?"

Ser Gerhalos's ear twitched and he shook his head. "No, my dear. Termnnia is still a long way from here. And you must tabulate the journey the poor man must make getting to the harbor. It is the largest continent in the world."

"Oh, I cannot wait to see it," said Avi. "How long do you think it will take for him to arrive?"

"I cannot say, dearheart," said Ser Gerhalos. "I have used the gold Master Yu-Gi-Oh sent me to buy us a room in the luxury palace by the sea. It's well fortified and has all that you need to be comfortable until Solomon arrives for your training."

"Training? What training?"

"Your training in Duel Monsters, of course," said Ser Gerhalos. "Avi, Master Yu-Gi-Oh has found a deck for you to use. A deck of dragons, unseen since the last days of the High Queens of Termnnia. They were calling out for you in the tomb of their former master, Evangelia Pendragon. The Queen of the Stars. Now, these monsters were here long before the game was even created, so Pegasus made them into cards just for you. Whether or not you are worthy to use them, remains to be seen. That is why I implore you to please mature and stand up for yourself. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you, Avi. It is my sworn duty to protect you."

"Protect me you say?" Avi grinned, rubbing her chin. "Well, I've never thought I'd live to see the day I would be so important as to have my own knight."

Again, Ser Gerhalos ruffled her hair with his massive hand. "Avi, if you are who I think you are, then one day, you're going to have armies follow you into battle."

Those words excited Avi, but they also confused her. "Just who do you think I am, Ser Gerhalos?"

"That will be revealed in time, Avi." He stood up from his seat and stood over her bed. He grasped the ends of two curtains hanging over her sleeping area. "You must dress yourself. We are going to meet the High Priest of the Bluesummer Temple of Safaani. He will inform you of your duties until Grandmaster Solomon arrives."

He closed the curtains shut.

By the time the coach had stopped, Avi had dressed into a velvet gown decorated with stylized ornamentation. The fabric felt soft and smooth against her skin, making her feel quite content; for the fabric was a relief from the itchy cotton and rough leather she once wore when serving the tavern. It felt expensive. The gold threading that made the ornamentation cost more than what her father made in the tavern in two years. The boots she wore underneath had comfortable padding of had a clever enchantment that could cool her feet and relieve them of discomfort.

She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her new look before Ser Gerhalos called her from the doorway to the coach.

"Avi, come! The High Priest awaits us."

"Coming!" she called back and she hurried to her knight.

"You look radiant in that dress," Ser Gerhalos complimented her. "I must fix my attire if I am to guard one with so much beauty."

Avi hunched her shoulders and blushed. Nobody had ever complimented her that way before. The door flung open. Rays of sunlight rushed right in, almost blinding the poor girl. She shrieked and held her forearm over her eyes until her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Come on," she heard Ser Gerhalos say urgently. "The High Priest is eager to make your acquaintance."

Avi squinted and blinked rapidly before she finally made for the doorway and walked down metal steps with a red velvet rope railing. She heard waves crashing against the stone walls of the pier and the rocky shores. Seagulls called out in the morning light. A sweet, salty scent filled Avi's nostrils.

"The ocean!" she gasped. "I've never seen it before, Ser Gerhalos."

"I promise you will see a great deal many things here, My Lady," said a chubby High Priest in blue robes with a layer of armor plating of silvery steel. The pauldrons were crafted to look like the upper half of a Felgrand Dragon's head. His cape of gold and thin black fabric resembled the dragon's wings. His mitre was made of gold silk and studded with aquamarines, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds.

Avi felt timid in his presence, and behind him was a platoon of temple guards in incredibly stylish black armor with the helms crafted to look like dragons sticking out their forked tongues. They held up halberds that doubled as flagpoles bearing the insignia of the Temple of Safaani.

"Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda!" the High Priest called. "I am Albrecht Rohrig. High Priest of the Temple of Safaani. Welcome to Bluesummer. We have been expecting you for quite some time."

"Thank you," said Avi.

Ser Gerhalos finally stepped out. His hair looking like beaten gold in the bright sunlight.

"Ser Gerhalos," said the High Priest. "Good to see you again. I trust your journey was a safe one."

"It was anything but, I assure you," the Leogai said, walking down the steps. "Avi has endured many hardships before learning of my mission to find her."

"Yes, yes, I read your report with the raven you sent me. My dear, is it true? The town mobbed you? Stripped you and humiliated you?"

"They…they did," Avi grimaced, ashamed to reveal that unfortunate truth. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The High Priest bowed and blessed her with a warm smile. "Now, now, my dear. No need to worry about them anymore. You're safe now. And I am to understand that a horde of dragons flew down from the mountains and burned the town, did they not?"

"You are correct," Avi said with a nod. "Ser Gerhalos claims that it has something to do with my dreams."

"Of course," said the High Priest. "Come, come. We have much to discuss with you concerning this… ' _Destiny_ ' with the Mother of Dragons. Ser Gerhalos, there is new armor awaiting you in your quarters inside the temple. Courtesy of Lady Mai Valentine."

"Mai Valentine!?" Avi cried, clasping her hands together. "THE Mai Valentine?"

"Why yes," said the High Priest. "Ser Gerhalos is a warrior who is honor-bound to Master Yu-Gi-Oh and his companions. He was the one guarding the future High King that fateful night when Anubis killed his family."

Avi slid her hands over her mouth to cover her shock. She turned to look at Ser Gerhalos who seemed rather said. "Is it true?" Avi asked. "Is what he says true? You were once a guardian to Prince Daveed?"

"I am," Ser Gerhalos said with a sorrowful bellow in his throat. "I was to be one of his knights in the Royal Termnnian Table, but that is no longer a title I can hold. I could have done more to save his family, Lady Avi, but I failed. I will no longer speak of that night; for it is my greatest dishonor."

"There is no need to feel such shame, Ser Gerhalos," said the High Priest, holding up his hand as if to soothe his sorrow. "No hero, no matter how great his strength, would have ever stood against a chance against the fell powers of the Lord of the Dead. None except Daveed, of course. But enough about that. This is a day for you, Lady Avi. Come with me." He bowed his head at the Leogai. "Ser Gerhalos," he said.

"Your Reverence," Ser Gerhalos said, lumbering to the temple.

When he was gone, Albrecht led Avi for a walk through the town. "You must be famished from your journey," he said. "Would you care for something to eat?"

"I would, thank you," said Avi.

"I know just the place," said Albrecht. "Tell me about these dreams of yours."

Avi bit her bottom lip. "I cannot say for certain what they are or what they mean," Avi said, squinting as some of her golden hair brushed against her face in the salty sea wind.

Albrecht stopped, and brushed it off her face, tucking the hair behind her ear. "Please continue," he said.

"I see them circling above me. They sing in a language I've never heard of before."

"No surprise, it's dragonic," said Albrecht. "The dragon tongues. The oldest language in all the world. I'll tell you what it was they were singing about. You've heard of the Great Dragon Purge of the Second Age?"

"Dreadful," said Avi. "I hate the Church of Yeyu for doing such a thing."

"As do many," said Albrecht. "Well, during the last day of that horrible genocide of the True Dragons, Safaani made a vow against the Church. That one day her children would sing of a great hero that will lead them in a bloody and catastrophic war against the Church. She tells us: The foundations of your greatest buildings will crumble! The flaming eye of the false one will be doused by True Fire from the mouths of beasts you slay so gleefully. The smiles you bear for this treachery will melt from your faces like ice bubbling in the summer spring. And the flames of a thousand wyrms will bring ruin to all that you know. The death of five kings and a song of divinity will mark the return of my children."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Avi asked. "Where do I come in all of this? I'm sorry Your Reverence but none of this makes any sense."

"I do not blame you for thinking that way, my dear. I imagine all of this must be quite difficult to fathom. In truth, all of us here in the temple were confused when Ser Gerhalos walked in and spoke of visions Master Yu-Gi-Oh had of a girl he claims is the Herald of Safaani. A Harbinger of the True Dragons. A Summoner of Dragons."

"I don't possess anything like that," Avi said humbly. "I admit, I have some skill using dragons in Duel Monsters, but I don't I can summon them the way people did long ago."

"I don't think you can either, my dear. Truthfully, I was rather skeptical of this claim that a Summoner of Dragons was in our midst. Had this news came from someone other than Master Yu-Gi-Oh, I would have dismissed it as rubbish. But I've known Master Yu-Gi-Oh for quite some time now, and he does not strike me as a liar. I have no word but to take his word. The visions, he said, showed him images of a large waterfall, and a dragon with wings of dull gray."

"Gray Wings," Avi said. "And the waterfall in his vision must have been Cameron Falls."

"Indubitably," said the High Priest. "But as for determining who in that town of thousands the girl from his dreams was, well, that was Ser Gerhalos' task. I thought it would take a lot of time, but surprisingly, it took but two short months to find you."

"Luckily I'm not one who keeps my dreams to myself," Avi said with a chuckle. "He said he overheard me talking about my dreams to my…well 'father' for lack of a better word. Then he bought a dragon deck for me to test my 'connection' with the dragons."

"Ah yes," Albrecht said with a nod. "Tell me how that went, my dear."

"It was an experience I will never forget. When Duelists play, they use devices to create the images of monsters called Phantoms; a combination of magic and technology from Eastern Termnnia. The Phantoms act very synthetically and lifeless, but the dragons I summoned…I don't know. I felt they obeyed me more out of love than of duty. They punished my opponents as if they knew about all the things they have done for me."

Albrecht rubbed his chin. He pointed toward a restaurant overlooking the sea. "Interesting," he said. "And you don't think this 'affection' the dragons displayed for you had anything to do with the attack on the town?"

"No," said Avi. "I feel that they attacked the town in retaliation for a hunting party led by a knight named Ser Godfrey. He boasted a dinner one night that he smashed dozens and dozens of their eggs to show the beasts not to mess with the town. But I've learned that anytime you try to pull a fast one on dragons, you're going to lose."

"Indeed," said Albrecht. "Well, we're just going to see for ourselves if that dragon attack was an act of divinity from the Goddesses or sheer dumb luck. While you're here, we're going to test your faith to the Goddess Safaani, with my help of course. Master Solomon will teach you how to improve your skills in Duel Monsters to use this 'special deck' I've heard so much about. And my people here at the temple are going to make you a Priestess of Safaani."

Avi stopped in her tracks. She bowed respectfully. "I am honored."

"It will not be easy, my dear. The road to becoming a priestess of the dragon goddess will be a long and arduous task."

"I am ready," said Avi.

"I am happy to hear you say that," Albrecht said, stopping outside the restaurant. His temple guard opened the door for them. Albrecht gestured for Avi to go in first. "Now, My Lady, I do hope you're hungry."

* * *

 **Michael**

* * *

"When will tonight end?" thought Prince Michelangelo Octavius Dalton, crown prince of Eredas, and ruler of Domino City. He straightened his black hair while standing beside his father King Eldon Vasserius Dalton XIII, who sat on the throne wearing gold plate over his kingly attire, an extravagant black suit and tie with faint silvery filigree that shined when in the right lighting.

His mother, Queen Nanna Vlinorman Dalton, a young elf woman, was beside her king in a small black dress and stilettos. Her queen's jewels were shining brightly on her neck and pointed ears.

Michael had inherited those ears, but they were not as pointed as his mothers. He was a Half-Elf prince, and proud of it despite the many priests and practitioners of the Yeyu faith who harassed him on the streets, though they scarcely did that any more thanks to some new 'acquaintances' he made. Michael is a Summoner, and a damn good one, who inherited the powers of the Kings of Pandemonium, a dimension of the Shadow Realm, another reason why he was so feared and hated by the Church.

Michael's beasts were known as Archfiends; warmongering, bloodthirsty fiends who chose him as their master because of his claim to three very special monsters; Fiends themselves who are said to rival the God Cards. But those cards were still locked away in a vault, thousands of feet below the streets of Domino City, and even if he became King of Eredas, he would possibly never acquire the beasts.

Nevertheless, the Archfiends proved very capable companions when dealing with Mage gangs who caused trouble in the streets. But even though Michael had the upper hand against the magical thugs of Domino, they always come back stronger and more determined to take him down.

He was given the name The Archfiend Prince since his favorite monster to summon was Terrorking Archfiend and his beloved wife Infernalqueen Archfiend. He longed to use them again tonight after this droll meeting.

Unfortunately for him, Nanna was not pleased that her son stalked the streets looking for gangs. She could see the lust for battle burning in his eyes. She grabbed his forearm and rubbed the back of his hand.

"You are not thinking of going back to the streets, are you?" she whispered, so as not to disturb the representative from Kaiba Corp below their towering pedestal.

"I only wish to play cards tonight, mother," said Michael. "Still, someone has to take care of them."

"Not you!" she said, trying to keep her voice down. "You were recently invited to join Prince Daveed in a royal alliance, my love. If something were to happen to you..."

" _They_ won't let anything happen to me," Michael said coldly.

Nanna swallowed and made a rather upset expression when she realized who the 'They' he was talking about were. She patted his hand affectionately. "You are my boy, not theirs!"

"I know that mother, but you're a fool if you think that they are the ones who control me."

"You haven't been the same since they found you," she implored him to listen. "Michael, please. Just, forget your friends this night."

"I cannot," said Michael. "I promised Crow I'd trade with her."

"Michael," said Nanna, "somehow I don't think you're going all the way to that tacky part of town just to play and trade cards."

King Eldon turned after showing a palm to the Kaiba Corp representative as a gesture to hold. "Michael is eighteen years now, love. He is free to make his own decisions. And quite frankly, I believe our son and his companions do a far better job at taking care of those delinquents from the Domino City PD.

Trudge has let me down for the last time after those poor school girls from my academy were deflowered under his watch. Michael, if those thugs cause any trouble while you're in town, I want you to deal with them as you see fit. Make this fight an example of what happens when they threaten our citizens."

"But, Michael has been chosen by Master Yu-Gi-Oh for the alliance!" pleaded Nanna.

"Yes," agreed King Eldon, "because my son is a man of action. If Michael sat around and did nothing like those pompous princes of the West, he would not have been selected to sit with future High King Yuri as a Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table. Michael, heed not the worry of your mother and take care of those bunglers. I command it! As your father and as your king!"

"But dearest!"

"Our son must atone for missing the meeting with Master Yu-Gi-Oh."

Michael scoffed. "You could have texted me, you know."

Eldon frowned. "We sent you hundreds of messages to come home! You never did. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? You shamed us that night, Michelangelo."

"Father, I didn't mean to. It was a Friday. I was at the Nexus. I told Yugi it was a bad time."

"Address him properly!" snapped Eldon. "He is your master. You would have never acquired the skills you have if it weren't for him. The Nexus. I am not surprised you did not pay heed to our messages."

Nanna nodded in agreement. "Possibly hanging out with that wretched girl. I told you she was going to be trouble."

"She's not…"

"Not another word," said Eldon. "Go. Go take care of those hoodlums running around my city. When you clean the streets, you will invite Master Yu-Gi-Oh back to our house and attend his meeting properly."

"Yes, father," said Michael at once.

Nanna sighed and kissed the back of Michael's hand. "Do be careful out there, Michael Dalton."

"I will mama," said Michael. He hugged her and bowed to everyone to excuse himself from the court.

"And try not to cause any more trouble," she added, as he walked out of the throne room.

Once in his room, he dressed out of his princely suit and into attire suitable for the streets. He placed a black beanie on his head with the emblem of the royal family embroidered in white on the front. He went into an elevator and down to the garage where he picked one of his fifty sports cars and drove into the night. He attached as USB cable from his phone into the radio of his car and played his favorite song ( ** _Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre_** ).

" _Ekross Evenatari Frovost_?" asked Terrorking Archfiend in his fell language from inside Michael's ring.

Michael grinned. "Hell yeah," he said, steering his vehicle out of the garage and into the streets of Domino. He held out his right palm and conjured a ball of blue flames. "Feeling frisky tonight fellas?"

He zoomed downtown over a long steel bridge with a unique wave form and blue LED lights that lit up the night. A group of Elvish girls celebrating their leader's eighteenth birthday was standing out of the sunroof of their armored SUV limousine.

They saw the exotic car beside them and cheered when they recognized Prince Michael inside. They began exposing themselves for his attention, and blew kisses his way, hoping he would join them on their night of depravity. He merely smirked at them, activated his nitrous, and sped off into the night.

" _Michael Ye'kron krist sem'freth elyo vreen_ ," snarled Terrorking Archfiend.

"I'll have fun when the city is clean, old friend," said Michael. "You really want me to get laid, don't you?"

The Terrorking Archfiend laughed in response.

Michael then drove to a card shop in the port of the downtown. He parked his car in a space reserved for him and slid up the door to his car. He got out and got used to the scenery. Rundown buildings, homeless people stalking the night screaming in madness, and drug addicts shooting themselves with Murk.

A drastic change from the friendly folk of the King's District and the Dragon Gardens District, home to those with pockets of gold. Michael was well-armed with a pistol enchanted with lightning magic. The magical bullet could chain bolts of lightning to nearby foes.

"Michael!" said a girl leaning against the window of the card shop.

"Crow," Michael said hugging her. Without warning, he buried his mouth in hers and slammed her against the wall. Crow shrieked but wrapped his arms around him. She felt him lift her skirt, exposing her black stockings. She removed her lips from his and gave a mischievous laugh as she placed a finger to his hungry lips.

"Is that your Archfiends taking over? Or are you just happy to see me?" she said with an uncontrollable giggle. "You've never done that to me before."

"Well," Michael said, sliding his hand up her thigh. He examined her from head to toe with a ravenous look on his face. "Can you blame me? After that one night we had, I can't help but feel like this around you. Not to mention Master Yu-Gi-Oh has chosen me to join the Alliance of Prince Yuri. Once he's crowned king, I'm going to be a Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table. I think I deserve a treat for this occasion."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but Crow turned her head so the kiss turned out to be nothing more than a peck on the cheek.

Crown sniggered through her nose. She gently pushed Michael back to give herself some space. "Easy there, _Your Highness_. We got some trading to do." She fixed her side ponytail and kissed him one last time. "Let's take care of some business here first, okay? These guys got some good loot. Once I get the card I need, we'll head for the clubs, have a few drinks, grind on the dance floor, and then you can take me back to your place."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "You know Mother doesn't like you in the castle."

He heard Terror King Archfiend mutter something awful in his hear. Michael looked into the night and shouted: "Shut up!" To which Crow crossed her arms and shook her head.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Michael looked around checking every dark corner of the streets around him. "He called me a mama's boy."

Crow laughed and took the lead into the card shop.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Michael said following her through the shop. It was packed with Duelists playing casually on tabletops. It smelled really funny in there since many of the players were unhygienic. The air was rancid with the stench of sweaty armpits, greasy beards, old t-shirts, and unchanged boxers. Michael wrinkled his nose, getting it adjusted to the smell.

"Not like those fancy shops in the Crown District or the Dragon Gardens District is it?" Crow asked with a laugh.

"Thank the Goddesses," Michael muttered stealthfully.

Crow showed Michael a seat by the window with a view of the bay and the skyline of the city across the water. His home stood like a glittering beacon over all the buildings. The Kaiba Corp tower, though small in comparison to the House of Gray, did all it could to steal the glory as the greatest building in the city. Crow unclipped her single-strap backpack and put it on the floor next to Michael's chair.

"I'll be right back, okay," she said. "I'm going to the ladies room."

Michael shrugged. He sat down by the table and unzipped his backpack to take out his pro binder of rare cards. "Sure, I'll stay right here."

Crow smirked and meowed like a cat. "You're so hot," she said before walking to the bathroom. As she strolled by, a lot of heads turned around to gawk at her. One of the guys in the back looked at Michael and gave a thumbs up. Michael cringed and held up his thumb reluctantly.

A very stout young man in his late twenties with a glasses and a thick lisp approached Michael. "Hey there," he said. "You got anything for trades?"

A pungent smell came off his body. Michael tried his best not to heave, but the lad was being rather nice so he had to return his kindness back. "Yeah," he said.

"Cool, can I see?"

"Uh, okay," Michael said, handing him his binder. "Is there anything in specific that you're looking for, my friend?"

The man sat down as he took the binder. "Oh no, not really, I'm just looking for some really cool stuff." He set the binder down and opened it. The shiny cards inside reflected the light of the shop so brilliantly, that it illuminated the man's face. Michael raised an eyebrow at his sudden over-the-top expression. It was as though the man had found a hidden and forgotten treasure.

"Oh, Goddesses!" he cried out. "A gold rare Stellarknight Delteros!" he started ripping the card out of its place in the binder. Michael looked at him in frustration. He did not receive permission to take the card out of its sleeve. But before he could begin scorning him, the man gasped, spotting another rare card. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Ultimate rare Brightness of the Yang Zing!" He took that card out as well and kept going. "Secret rare Serpent Night Dragon!"

"Uh, that's not for trades! My friend gave that to me!" stuttered Michael, to deaf ears. The man did not listen.

"Oh! Oooh man! Ultimate rare Lightning Chidori!" He let out a wheeze of shock. "Oh man! Oh man! Oh... A ghost rare Star Eater!" He placed both hands to the side of his head with a loud slap. "A Chaos Emperor Dragon that is so cool! There are only a few of these in existence!"

"Uh no," said Michael. "He's for display only! Stop it! Don't take him out!"

The man did not listen. He took Chaos Emperor out of its sleeve and added it to the pile of rare cards he wanted from Michael.

"He's not for trades," Michael said, his voice turning rather stern.

"Oh, but there must be something you want for...OH! Nekroz of Unicore! Nekroz of Gungir! Nekroz of Decisive Armor! Oh man! You have all the Nekroz cards! Oh, cool! The new Heiratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis that is so amazing! You should really sleeve this one! Oh, I can't believe this, an ultimate rare Dark Magician Girl in her new card art; a whole playset of them!" He gasped as though all the air escaped from his lungs. "Herald of Ultimateness in Ghost Rare and Ultimate Rare. You got entire playsets of them!"

Michael did not know what to do. Thankfully, the man had calmed down. He reached under the table and handed Michael a tin full of cards. "Here, these are all my trades, take anything you want."

"Uh, okay?" Michael set the tin down and opened it. There were a lot of cards inside of it, but they were all common. Michael cringed as he flipped through them all. "Uh, do you have any foils on you. Anything good at all?"

"Sorry, no," said the man.

"That's fine," said Michael. "Do you have any gold on you? Money? Royal Notes?"

"Nope."

"Get the fuck out," Michael said, pointing at the exit and sliding the tin of worthless commons back to the man.

The young man walked away, saddened that he didn't get any trades. Michael felt no pity for traders who assumed that their commons would mean anything except a handful of copper half-pennies. Crow chuckled as she approached the table. Michael was putting his cards back into their sleeves, angered that the trader was so careless with his treasures.

"Michael those traders never cease to amaze me," she said, picking up his Heiratic Sun Dragon. "Yeah, I was pestered by him earlier today. He wanted my Ice Barrier Dragons. Anyways, you got what I need?"

"Yeah, I had to search to the ends of Eredas, but I finally found it. Here, Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon. In pristine condition may I add?"

"Thank you, Michael, it was good doing business with you," Crow said, sleeving the card and putting it to a deck box attached to her belt, giving Michael a good view of her strap. Crow noticed this and giggled. "Stop that Your Highness, you're making me blush."

"You're so awesome," said Michael.

"Don't you forget it, sweet prince," Crow said with a wink. She puckered her lips and made a kissing gesture. "So, has any word from King?"

Michael shrugged then reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He breathed air out the corner of his mouth, puffing his devil lock into the air. "I set up a meeting to discuss terms at Club Nexus. But, it looks like he doesn't want to talk. He blocked my number after giving me a pretty… Crude reply. Looks like we're going to have to send our own message."

"That's right," Crow said with a confident nod. "I was hoping for that. Maybe then King will take you seriously. Ah, Brock, Mark, Glen, and John are here."

Michael turned around and saw his companions standing outside the window beckoning them to get out and join them on the hunt for Aeon gang members. Michael nodded his head. He looked back at Crow. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be, big guy," said Crow. "Let's send King a message."

Michael and Crow got up from their table and left the card shop to join their companions into the dark depths of the slums of Domino City. The sky had turned a pale shade of green, a side effect from so much magic being used by the Aeons, a ruthless gang of mages who started off small, but they began operations into the heart of Domino.

Their fire mages burned the parks and their water mages busted the sewer systems leaving Domino without clean water for many days. They got bolder, with some cells moving farther and farther into Domino. Recently a group began hunting and harassing girls from the all-female dueling academia in the Dragon Garden District.

"They call out to us every night from outside the walls," said Crow, a student herself from the academia. "They especially love to pester us during finals. They launch charms that then burst into an endless fireworks show and keep us up all night."

Michael could see the rage inside her as she walked. She had every reason to be mad, for the girls who were despoiled earlier that week were her two closest friends. As they neared a corner, another group of companions awaited them, ready for battle. Michael greeted the leader of the group, who was angered when he heard the news about the students. His sister attends that school, and he feared for her safety. He led Michael to a basketball court where more mages eager to fight the Aeons awaited.

Soon, Michael was leading an army of street mages through the slums. They paraded to the ports where the Aeons were said to reside. Sure enough, there they were in their little hangouts having a merry time.

Then, without rhyme or reason, thirteen extravagant swords appeared before Michael and danced around him in circles. Another appeared in the grip of his right hand. He used his left to create a ball of blue flames to which he enchanted the blade engulfing it in the flames.

The Thirteen Blades of the Kings of Eredas. Soon, when Michael would claim the crown, they would become a hundred. When a royal of House Dalton is born, they are given a blade that was forged on the eve of their birth.

Those swords would be given to the decedents, and so on and so on. Until stories were told of the Kings of Eredas going into battle with countless divine blades dancing into battle. All princes were allowed to have thirteen of those blades. The one Michael wielded now, was used by his grandfather who had departed for the Gardens two years ago.

Just as quickly as the blades appeared, they flew into the night and began impaling Aeons. Then fireballs and lightning bolts shot out of the darkness and struck the base. Aeons came running out, some holding guns. These individuals Michael ordered to be eliminated immediately. A squad of Redborne mages ran out at his command and used telekinesis to create missiles of junk infused with fire magic that exploded when it impacted its target.

Fireballs hissed through the night, followed by the blinding flash of lightning magic. Michael with his thirteen blades was like a blur of black. The swords infused him with increased speed and strength. Trying to catch Michael, was like trying to grab smoke with their bare hands.

The blades danced all around him, glowing in a brilliant white light with glittering sparks. Crow sprinted for the waterfront where Michael was; for she wanted to fight with him and show him her new power. After many years as a devoted follower to Elsia the Winter Goddess, her faith was rewarded with a faithful servant.

"Michael!" she called. "More Aeons are coming from the bay by boats!"

Michael ran up a wall and jumped, landing on top of a building. He ran to get a better vantage point of the bay and saw a fleet of six small boats with fresh mage punks, howling and cheering. They slammed the sides of their boats with baseball bats, chains, crowbars, anything they could find to break bones and draw blood.

An Aeon with a trench coat put one foot on the front of the boat like a conquering hero. He opened his palm and formed a purple arcane circle, which shot a ball of purple light. The light hovered next to a warehouse and formed into a rock monster with two cannons on its shoulders. A Barrel Rock.

The stone creature smashed the ground with its massive foot, sending out a shockwave that tossed Michael's mages like matchsticks. They flipped and smacked against the walls and ground. Michael could hear them groaning and crying out in agony, and his ears could pick up the arrogant cheering of the Aeons as they docked on the pier and ran for Michael's mages to do battle.

"This changes things," Crow said, from behind Michael. "What are we going to do? Our mages are still beginners and apprentices. There's no way they can take on that thing and the new wave of Aeons."

Michael sniggered and looked back at her. "No problem," he said. "Leave that monster to me." He opened his palm and from it, a swarm of bats flew out into the night by the thousands. The merged together to form the beast he was calling. Michael's mages cheered when they realized he had summoned his Terrorking Archfiend. The foul creature raised his blade of flesh and iron, then charged for Barrel Rock, slicing him in half and reducing him to rubble without effort.

Michael winced in agony, feeling his body get drained of mana and energy. Terrorking Archfiend smashed his forearm against his sword and lumbered off to find more Aeons to slay. Michael breathed heavily and fell to his knees.

"Hey!" Crow called.

Michael turned. Crow tossed him a packet of rations and an energy drink to maintain his blood sugar.

"You summon the big guy too much, you know," Crow said. "Calling on Eidolons for a long period of time can kill you."

"Don't worry," Michael said, biting into a graham cracker. "I'm okay. You take our best fighters and attack the Aeons. By the way, you said you had something to show me?"

Crow smiled and nodded. She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a pendant of platinum in the form of a snowflake. "You're gonna love me for this, My Prince," she said. Her hands were coated with frost. The air around her grew cold. So cold, Michael could start to see his own breath. A loud roar thundered from behind her.

"Impressive," said Michael, seeing the ice and snow that flew around Crow form into a beast summoned from a frozen dimension. "Whoa," he said, once the creature came into full form.

Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier. Wasting no time, Crow climbed on top the Tiger King and kicked it into a spring toward the streets below to save her companions from the Aeons, who were coming in at full force.

Upon seeing Dewloren, many started to flee. Those brave enough tried to fight it back but to no avail. They could not cast their magic as fast as the monster could sprint. Crow leaped off Dewloren's back and cast a powerful blast of magic at the ground that crusted the ground with a thick layer of ice, trapping the Aeons by their ankles.

Dewloren roared, summoning a blizzard that locked the delinquent mages in coffins of ice. He roared again, sending out a great shockwave that shattered the frozen mages into a thousand pieces. Crow looked at her new monster in wonder. "I love you," she said.

Feeling confident with the monster's Michael and Crow summoned, the rest of the mages ran out of hiding and engaged the rest of the gang. I would like to call this fight a battle, but, in truth, it was a massacre.

* * *

 **Joey**

* * *

"There it is at last," Joey said, leaning against a pole of the tavern's front porch as a caravan carrying precious cargo approached them from the Silver Road, which cut through the Milkwalk Forest. He started counting them. "Ya gotta be kidding me," he said. "Nine wagons? Nine wagons full of gold just for Prince Yuri?"

"Must have been one rich dragon horde," said Tristan, sitting on a rock as he polished the rust off his chainmail. "Your sister and Mai scare he crap out of me by the way."

"It was no dragon," Joey said with a scoff. "It was just a horny, young wyvern looking for a mate.

Tristan did his best to conceal his chortle. "Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, Joey?"

Joey saw through Tristan, knowing full well that he was right, and that he was trying to get under his skin. "Anybody can take down a wyvern," he said. "They ain't True Dragons."

"True Dragons," Ser Damien said as he sat in front of a piano. "Have any of you heard of the Star Queen?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Only about a hundred or so times."

Ser Damien didn't care for his words, and he started to play the piano, drawing in more concubines who were infatuated by the music he was creating.

 _The moons rose high. The ocean gleamed,_

 _With light of stars so bright and fair,_

 _'Top lonely hill, a beauty unseen_

 _In radiant moonlight gleaming._

 _Dear Evangelia was dancing there_

 _Under the light of radiant stars,_

 _Which shined so brightly in her hair,_

 _And in her dragon, smiling._

* * *

 _Her smile fair caused flowers to bloom._

 _Like radiant sun on golden spring,_

 _A wave red cast 'way the gloom_

 _Her voice rang across the fields and trees,_

 _Like a summer wind through mountain flowing._

 _Her dragon-friend kept her close to heart,_

 _As brother strong and loving._

* * *

 _She danced alone under the stars,_

 _And leaves so old and withering._

 _Her mantle sparkled in the moon_

 _As frosty sky above her, twinkling,_

 _A song of life flowed from her darling lips_

 _Like winds of changes blowing_

* * *

 _A queen she was of radiant star,_

 _and dragons of power from the void._

 _Who sang to her from the endless dark,_

 _Within the infinite starling glistening._

 _A maiden of beauty and heart so pure,_

 _With a voice like rivers flowing._

* * *

 _A knight appeared from lands untold,_

 _And weak he was with death's embrace._

 _Past Elven-rivers and ruins old,_

 _He walked and saw light shimmering._

 _He sighed and saw the maiden's face,_

 _Under the glow of dragon bold,_

 _And in the radiance of her face,_

 _With endless starlight glimmering._

* * *

 _'Twas love that healed his aching heart,_

 _His life relieved of stolen throne,_

 _He came to her with song of lark,_

 _And took her soft hand shivering._

 _Her beast spread wings_ _and then she fled,_

 _Leaving him there all alone,_

 _In the lone and tall hill, sorrowing._

* * *

 _He sought for her for years and years_

 _Longing for her to dance and sing,_

 _To heal his heart and dry his tears._

 _He walked the hills tortured and weeping_

 _And he called for her to no reply,_

 _Save for the songbirds singing._

* * *

Many of the girls started to cry for the broken-hearted knight. Tears rolled down their cheeks, their eyes reddened, and their lips trembled. "We would never do that to you!" one of them said. "We are better than Evangelia!"

"I highly doubt that," said Ser Damien. "Evangelia was a creation of the Goddess of the Stars. That was how she was able to acquire her dragons of Galaxy-Eyes."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Joey. "Come on, Tristan. Our time here is over. Yuri's money is here."

"It's about time," said Tristan, getting up from the rock. "I'll go get Duke."

Joey cringed. "Take my word for it, man. You don't want to disturb him. He's...indisposed at the moment." He heard a woman screech with pleasure from a room three floors above him.

"Thanks for the heads up," said Tristan, sitting back down with a face of disgust creasing his face. "So, think Yuri will be set with all this gold?"

"He's set up for life with this fortune," said Joey, walking to one of the wagons. He opened the door to look upon the treasures Mai and his sister discovered in the cave of the wyvern they slew. Chests of gold with precious gems, and jewelry. And sacks upon sacks of gold coins of all shapes and sizes with barrels of Star Chips. "Yuri," Joey whispered. "I sure hope this gold brings us one step closer to bringing you home, man. We need you now more than ever."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

The rooster crowed outside her window, followed by the bells in the clock tower on the town square.

Avi immediately jumped out of bed and stripped out of her nightgown, quickly dressing into a bodice and brown leather breeches to make use of her free time before being called into the chantry for her temple duties. She looped a heavy brown belt around her waist. The embroidery shimmered when it touched the morning light. She then walked to the mirror to preen herself afterward tying a black ribbon in her hair which resembled gold silk.

Avi put her new cards in a deck box and attached it to her belt before she put on her laced boots and ran out of the temple towards the pier was Grandmaster Solomon was said to be arriving. Word around the temple was that he was holding tryouts for a scholarship at Duelist Academy. Avi had read much about the school. It's been often called The School of Kings, for only the youths of royalty and nobility could enter.

"Morning, Avi!" said the town guard.

"Morning, Jason," said Avi, bowing her head while running by. She smelled the enticing scent of sausages being cooked by the stone bridge that arched over the bay to the market district of Bluesummer. She paid ten copper pennies for it and a silver sword for a bottle of water.

Avi sat under the shade of a willow tree on a cliff overlooking the ocean so she could cool herself from the hot sun. Avi gave a heavy sigh while she ate her meal. Some of the local children on a nearby beach stripped naked and jumped into the water for a morning swim.

From her spot, Avi could hear vendors calling out for customers and shouting their goods. As the hour went by, the quiet of the morning was polluted by the sound of constant chatter. When she was done with her meal, Avi brushed the juices on the grass and tossed her empty water bottle in the nearest trash bin.

Just as she was about to make a corner towards the castle, she was stopped by Ser Godfrey and his gang of hedge knights.

She gasped in disbelief. "No," she whispered.

"Goin' somewhere, Avi?" Ser Godfrey asked.

"I don't have time for this, Ser Godfrey," Avi responded sharply. "There is much I have to do."

Ser Godfrey's squire smirked and scoffed. "By the looks of that pouch on her belt, I say she's going to be doing a bit of Dueling."

"And what of it?" said Avi.

"Watch it girl!" snapped the squire. "Or my master might put you over his knee again."

"Let me by," Avi said softly.

"Let you by?" laughed Ser Godfrey, finding her courage humorous. "Child, you are my wife. And not only that, you have some explaining to do. There is word going 'round that you have an affinity for dragons. I thought it was just in Duel Monsters, but that attack on the town. All those people; dead and homeless." He stood over her. Avi whimpered like a frightened dog, much to Ser Godfrey's glee. "So how did you do it? Huh? How did you manage to call those dragons to save you?"

Avi said nothing. Ser Godfrey did not care. Not one bit.

"Never mind that, then. You're coming back with me, and you will answer for your crimes, witch! Ser Gerhalos isn't here to protect you. I heard he went into the mountains on a contract to kill a monster hiding in the caves."

"What do you want?" Avi shivered, as the horrid knight approached her and began undoing the laces of her bodice. "Ser, no. Please stop."

"I want you back, Avi. That's all I want. Come back with me, and we will forget all about this. I will make sure no one knows you even exist."

"Please, no," Avi sobbed.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Solomon Muto shouted. "Or do you need me to knock your senses back?" He pulled back his cloak to reveal a sword. The handle was wrapped in black leather and the ringed pommel had an orange gem in the center.

"You think you can take us?" the squire said, drawing his blade. "Come on then, old man, we can take you!"

"Put your sword down you stupid boy!" said Ser Godfrey. "He's a powerful mage. After the battle's done, they'll be sweeping your ashes off the ground."

"I can take him!" shouted the squire.

Solomon stared at the squire's sword until it started to burn white hot. The squire yelped and let go of the blade mourning for his seared hand.

"Fool," Solomon sneered. "You'd best watch yourself, Ser Godfrey. Many in my company have not yet forgiven you for your role in hunting down Lady Luthia."

"A fine piece of ass she was," said Ser Godfrey. "If it wasn't for that damn Diabound that Bakura summoned, she would have satisfied me."

"Speak ill of Lady Luthia again, and you're going to wind up in worse shape than your squire," said Solomon. "And if I catch you bothering this girl again, it's the chopping block for you!"

"As you say, Master Solomon," said Ser Godfrey. He and his group walked away, two of them aiding the squire and his hand which was blistering and bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Solomon asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Avi said as she tied her bodice back up.

"That is no way for a knight to be acting," said Solomon. "It angers me to know that anyone can be a knight these days."

"I wish the knights I met were like the heroes of old," said Avi. "Ser Titus the Strong, Ser Maxwell Gardner the Knight of Roses, and Ser Tybalt the Dragonknight are among my favorites."

"Ah, you sure know your history, Miss…."

"Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda," Avi said with a bow. "My friends call me Avi, at least they would if I had any friends."

"Avi!" Master Solomon said with a joyful look widening his face. "So you're the one everyone is talking about. My, my, my, what a lovely young thing you are. I had a feeling there was something special about you the moment I saw you. The Goddesses must have led me to this spot, no doubt." He took her hand and kissed it. "Hmm, Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. That's an unusual name. It's Old Norman if I'm not mistaken. How did you come about that name?"

"Many people I know say they saw the name inscribed on the trunk of a burned tree, destroyed by the fire I was said to emerge from. The people of the town I grew up in just assumed that was my name. But I know that it's my true name. I heard it muttered by the woman in my dreams."

"Dreams?" Solomon asked. "Hmm, just like Yugi said. I think there might be more to your destiny than I thought." He looked at the deck box on her belt. "What kind of deck is that, my dear?" he asked.

"A dragon deck, Master. One of the best from what the other priestesses in the temple have told me."

"Is it?" said Solomon. "Let's find out."

"You wish to Duel me, Master? I-I can't. I'm only a beginner."

"I have some cards which were recently forged by Maximillion Pegasus. Something tells me they belong to you. If you can prove to me in my training camp that you are who I think you are, then they'll be yours. I'll give you more information after that."

For many hours, Avi trained hard under the strict lessons of Solomon Muto. She had to learn to use combos with her new cards. As the sun began to set, Solomon boosted Avi's deck with more cards from various booster packs and forced her to come up with more combos and strategies. Then came time to put her deck to the test in a Duel against another pupil, one of the few remaining in Solomon's Duelist training camp.

Before she began her duel in the courtyard, Solomon took the special cards from his vest pocket and put it in Avi's deck.

"I think you're ready, Avi," said Solomon. "Show him what you've got."

The friendly opponent was named Albert, son of Darrion of House Julius. He adjusted his glasses and bowed.

"My Lady," he said. "I expect a good match."

Avi bowed, too. She raised her wrist and morphed her silver bracelet into a Duel Pad, a smaller, more compact version of the Duel Disk. The monster card zone was located on an arm blade made of energy. Avi's had a golden hue to it. "I expect a good match as well, Albert. You may go first."

"Thank you, Avi," Albert drew the first card of the game.

 **LP-8000**

He examined his deck and smiled. He had a good hand.

"For my first move! I summon Denkou-Sekka in attack mode ( **ATK/1700 DEF/1000 LV 4** ). Then I pay 2000 of my Life Points to activate Ties of the Brethren. I summon Hirajin ( **ATK/1800 DEF/100 LV 4** ) and Electrifying Mastagun! ( **ATK/1600 DEF/1500 LV 4** ). And that shall end my turn, Avi."

Avi drew. "I summon Paladin of Felgrand! (ATK/1700 DEF/300 LV 4). Now to activate his effect. When my paladin is summoned to the field, I can equip him with one level seven or eight dragon-type monsters. After eons of slumber, an ancient creature from the heavens rises to unleash his fury. Former guardian to a queen from a time long forgotten, answer my call: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Albert took a few steps backward upon seeing the monster come to the field. A colossal dragon with a glowing turquoise body and armored in purple plating.

Solomon nodded his head, watching the duel from the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

 _I went through a lot trying to convince Pegasus to give me those cards. This girl says she has dreams of a woman being surrounded by dragons. I think she's referring to the dragon goddess, Safaani_.

* * *

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

**ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

* * *

"So it's true what they said," Albert said in shock. "The dragons used by the last daughter of Tiberius Pendragon has been revived. But how do you have it?"

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh said they were bound for me," said Avi, "but we shall see. I will attack your Denkou-Sekka!"

"But they'll destroy each other!" shouted Albert.

The monsters battled and then shattered. Galaxy-Eyes withered away.

"I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"This is a huge honor," said Albert. "The Galaxy-Eyes Dragons have not been seen since the passing of High Queen Evangelia in the Second Age. And the honor of taking it down will be me! My turn!"

He drew eagerly.

"Your standby phase begins!" said Avi. "Activate my trap, Call of the Haunted, which allows me to revive a monster from my grave. Return Galaxy-Eyes…"

"I don't think so, Avi. I activate the Spell-Card, Twin Twisters. So say goodbye to your Call of the Haunted."

"Damnation!" said Avi. "Now I'm wide open!"

"Indeed," Albert said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I summon another Denkou-Sekka! Prepare for a direct assault, Avi!"

Avi braced herself for the oncoming attacks from Denkou-Sekka and Hirajin. Both monsters walloped her violently, sending her flying through the air and landing hard on her back with a thud.

* * *

 **Avi-4500 LP**

 **Albert-6000 LP**

* * *

"You okay, Avi?" Albert asked.

Avi got up from the ground and massaged her sore tailbone. "Fine. Just fine."

"It's your turn."

"Yeah, I know." Avi drew her card and examined her options. I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon ( **ATK/300 DEF/250 LV 1** )."

Avi summoned an infant version of the Galaxy-Eyes Dragon. Albert laughed at it, but he was foolish to think one so small was very weak. She attacked his electric horse, Mastagun and lost 1200 Life Points. Albert was confused, but the infant dragon transformed into its adult form. The Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was back.

Avi ended her turn.

Albert drew his card nervously. He switched his monster to defense mode and ended his turn. To begin her move, Avi summoned a Galaxy Wizard (ATK/0 DEF/1800 LV 4). Avi activated its effect, increasing its level by 4. Then, she attacked Denkou-Sekka with Galaxy-Eyes Dragon followed by a strike to Hirajin with her Galaxy Wizard taking 100 damage, which was what she wanted.

From her hand, she activated a Spell-Card called Galaxy Expedition allowing her to summon, Galaxy Knight ( **ATK/2800 DEF/2600 LV 8** ).

"And now for an Xyz Summon!" Avi declared.

"Xyz!" cried Albert. "But those cards can only be used by high-ranking duelists from Duelist Academy! How can she control them so easily?"

He prepared for the worst, as Galaxy Wizard and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon vanished. Taking their place was a new beast. **Number : Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon**."

"A Number Monster!" Solomon cried. "Yugi gave her a Number Monster!" He grinned, rubbing his gray beard.

 _It was destiny that brought Avi and those dragons together. I was expecting her to make use of her Felgrand Dragon, but…that girl was able to control the legendary Galaxy-Eyes Dragons on her first Duel._

Not wanting to continue, Albert placed his hand on his deck and surrendered.

"You win! You win!" he shouted. "I give up! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

The monsters vanished. The damage they caused during the duel faded away and everything was restored.

Solomon clapped slowly from the balcony.

"Well done, Avi. Well done."

Avi and Albert waited for him to come down to the courtyard to speak with them.

"So, does this mean I'm going to Duelist Academy, Master Yu-Gi-Oh?" Avi asked.

"No, my dear, that honor goes to Albert."

"Huh?" said Avi.

"What?" said Albert.

Solomon handed him his letter of approval and sent him away. Though he was confused, Albert was still very joyful and ran out of the castle to find his steed and ride home to tell his lord father the good news.

"But, I won the match, master," said Avi. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, my dear," said Solomon. "You did beautifully. You performed beyond my expectation. Xyz monsters are normally used by high-ranking students from the most elite schools in Termnnia. Yet you managed to use them so well and you didn't know a thing about them. Avi, the prophecy has come true."

"What prophesy?"

"The return of the True Dragons," said Solomon. "Avi, this day you must embark on a quest to Termnnia and find the ancient temples of Safaani and wake the dragons who sleep there."

"Master…" Avi began to protest.

"I know this is a lot to sink in, Avi," said Solomon, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But you are the one Yugi has been searching for. Go forth on this quest and you might find the answers to your past."

"I don't have any gold. And I can't go on this adventure alone. I've never been to Termnnia."

"Let me take care of finances," said Solomon.

"And you will not go on this quest alone," Ser Gerhalos said, stomping into the courtyard. "My Lady, allow me to be your guardian as you quest for the True Dragons."

"True Dragons? What are you talking about? Look, gentlemen, this is all very mystic, but I have not the slightest clue what this is all about."

"Your dreams, Avi," said Ser Gerhalos. "Don't you think they mean something?"

"Yes, but, Safaani? Summoning True Dragons? True Dragons haven't been seen since they departed our world at the peak of the Inquisition."

"And now it's their time to come back," said Solomon. "They require a harbinger, and that means you."

"I can't!" said Avi. "This is all too sudden, I can't."

"Then I have wasted my time!" Solomon shouted while turning away. "I expect those Galaxy-Eyes cards in my quarters before you leave. Mayhaps they'll go to someone worthier than you."

"And I shall be gone as well," said Ser Gerhalos. "I will not come back here anymore, Avi. Meaning you're going to spending the rest of your days in the inn at the mercy of Ser Godfrey."

Avi grimaced and rubbed her bottom, already feeling herself getting spanked by Ser Godfrey's thick and wide hand.

"Wait, master!"

Solomon turned.

"I'll do this, but don't expect any miracles."

"So be it," said Solomon. "But, having skills with cards proves nothing to us yet. There are many duties you have to take care of here at the temple. And there is still much I have to teach you about your Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. But you must cast aside your doubt, Avi. If you are to learn these lessons, you must be willing to do so with an open heart."

"Yes, master," Avi bowed.

"Good girl," said Ser Gerhalos. "Grandmaster Muto, the High Priest wishes to speak with you, and Avi, in his chambers at once."

"Then let us be on our way," said Solomon. "This is going to be a very long three weeks, and this girl has a lot to learn."


	18. Sleep

**Evelyn**

* * *

"Your tea and cakes, My Lady," Josephine said, setting down Evelyn's snack on a round table beside Evelyn's four-poster bed.

"Thank you, Josephine," Evelyn said, reaching for one of the tiny cubed vanilla cakes covered in pink frosting and decorated with sparkling sugar flowers; all of them laying neatly on a silver platter. She made no eye contact with Josephine, leaving the lady-in-waiting to feel that her gratitude was not from the heart.

Josephine looked at the princess. She had her earbuds on, connected to her cell phone, that strange device Alexis gave her. Josephine shook her head as she poured Evelyn her tea. Being a traditionalist, she was not very fond of Ellerian technology slipping into the borders of her kingdom. But to be in the hands of her princess was just such a damning prospect. She wanted nothing more than to rip the earbuds from Evelyn's ears, pick up the phone, and throw them into the sea (Unknown to her, the phone was waterproof). She opened the lid to the glass sugar cube container. "Two lumps, Princess? Or just one?"

Evelyn slowly put the cake in her mouth and chewed. Her rose-red lips curved into a smile, and she moaned, satisfied with the taste. "Two, please," Evelyn replied, shaking her shoulders to the beat of the music playing on her phone. In one hand, she held onto a new device which was sent to her by Zane Truesdale, the Steward of Domino City. It was a large tablet where she could Duel her companions online. She was having a Duel as she lay in the tub.

"This is so cool," Evelyn said, biting into another cake. Josephine frowned. _Cool_? What kind of language was that for a princess? Just as she feared, Evelyn was learning the lingo of the Southern kids. Evelyn laughed. "All right, Cyber Paladin-eighty-seven-two-zero. Let's see what you got."

The Duel commenced. CyberPaldadin8720 let Evelyn start first.

"All right, then," said Evelyn. She tapped on the image of the deck on her screen. A card automatically swiped off of it and flew to her starting hand. "I summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman. Set two cards face-down, and that will do it for me." She waited for her opponent to make his move. He summoned a Lonefire Blossom and activated its effect, to which Evelyn activated her trap card, Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman. And just like that, her two best and favorite monsters were on the field. "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman and Buster Dragon, suck on that, you scrub!"

"Is there a way to turn that noise down?" Josephine vituperated at the loudness of the music coming from the earbuds. "I'm surprised you can hear me from with tomfoolery blasting in your ears."

"I'm used to it," Evelyn said. "Don't be mad, will you, Josephine? It's been a long day, and I want to enjoy my bath."

"I know you're upset with the disappearance of your brother, Princess; but must you use this...this...wretched device from the south?"

Evelyn slowly rolled her head to right to look at Josephine with disapproval. "It was a birthday gift from Alexis. She's my best friend. I can't just deny her gift. Besides, mother and father have not made a fuss about it. Even the Ebony Guard have asked me to have a go with my phone. You're the only one who disapproves of it."

Josephine grunted at her words and slammed both her knuckles on her thick hips. "You...you...you...disobedient creature! I knew I should have pressured your father against letting you go South to Domino with Alexis last summer. Their technology has poisoned your mind! No doubt you and her entered those loud dens of depravity that let out the same noise as your phone."

Evelyn laughed, and further buried herself in her collection of pillows. "They're called bars, Josephine. And yes, Alexis and I visited many during my holiday last summer. They're a lot of fun. You should go to one; I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She laughed. "What a sight that would be. To see you as a party animal."

Josephine was less than amused.

"I?" Josephine remarked, shocked and insulted. "Inconceivable! I would never. No doubt in my mind that Dancer came with you!"

"He did," Evelyn replied in an uncaring tone whilst eating another cake.

"What did he do to you? I want the truth!"

"Nothing!" Evelyn replied sharply, knowing full well where Josephine was getting at. "Nothing took place during my holiday, I promise you."

"I find that hard to believe. Goddesses forgive me, but I took a look at that contraption and saw a gallery of portraits that worried me."

Evelyn's jaw fell wide open. "You went through my stuff?"

"I did, and I saw many disturbing portraits in there."

"They're called photographs," said Evelyn. "It's how the Eredians make art. It captures moments faster than any painter and-"

"I do not care! I saw the way you dressed in those...those..."

"Photographs," Evelyn corrected her again.

"Yes, those! I took a look at them on that device of yours, and I felt disgusted by your behavior. I saw your attire. You didn't look like a princess. You looked like a common whore! I saw you surrounded by miscreants at those _places_ ," She said the word so poisonously, as if she were muttering an unspeakable curse. "Those fools with only one thing on their minds. Dancer was one of them. You know what beasts like him want with a girl like you!"

"Nothing happened!" Evelyn started to shout.

"I do not believe you! Not now, especially with the way I saw the two of you kissing in the gardens. He deflowered you didn't he?"

"You go to far!" Evelyn shouted.

"Didn't he!" Josephine retorted just as loudly.

Evelyn's cheeks blushed into an angry pink. She narrowed her eyes and, tossed her tablet at her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Josephine felt pity for scorning her, but there was no way she could describe the sleepless nights and constant stomachaches she got from the worry during Evelyn's summer trip to the south. More than anything, she wanted proof of sinful activates and depravity to show the king, and perhaps keep her from ever returning to the towering skyscrapers of Eredas again. Maybe even tossing Dancer in the dungeons and barring Alexis from ever coming to Elleria again. She felt so inclined to find proof, that she would even go against her traditions, and perhaps ruin her bond with Evelyn, by taking a peek into her phone. It took her the entire night, but she eventually learned how to use all the applications and settings of the device while Evelyn was asleep.

What Josephine saw broke her heart. She saw a lot of drinking and provocative dancing in the gallery. She was posing with boys with strange haircuts and ear piercings, which was a horrid shock considering only women wore earrings here in Elleria. She looked at the hundreds of photographs Evelyn took, but there was no evidence of any provocative affair with the boys she befriended in the city. However, that didn't help ease her mind, it made it worse. Josephine now felt so bold as to even look at the accounts of all the boys Evelyn befriended on the App called _Duelist Network_.

Like a treasure hunter seeking lost gold, Josephine looked and looked to see where they were when Evelyn and Alexis took those photos. And when she saw they had accommodations in the same hotel with Evelyn, more questions came. She felt more determined to know what happened that night. Was Evelyn deflowered on her trip to Domino? What did she do? What did they make her her do? Those questions engulfed her brain like a mad wild fire. It made her sick with worry, and the worry eventually made her find the courage-or foolishness- to confront Evelyn about what she saw, which was a risk to her own life. Going through the princess's private affairs was a crime, but one she would risk to keep Evelyn _pure_.

"Evelyn," she said calmly. She placed both hands on Evelyn's face, and lifted it up so she could look her in the eyes. "I am only trying to protect you." She gently rubbed Evelyn's cheek. "I have taken care of you since you were a small child. You mean a great deal to me. It's not that I don't want you to enjoy the fruits of life. I just want what's best for you. Your father, your mother, and I won't be around forever, you know. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Please, marry Prince Daveed. Mixing with characters like Dancer and Alexis will only lead to great heartache and despair. And bastards, which can soil your bloodline. I do not want that for you. Look what it's done to us. You started befriending more and more of those Southern youths, and you began to lose your bond with me."

Evelyn looked out the window, gazing at the three moons hovering over the Emerald Mountains.

"You no longer speak to me like we used to," Josephine continued. "You toss me aside in favor of being with your new friends. Now you go to that school come summer. What will happen to us? What will happen to our friendship?"

"You worry too much," Evelyn said, turning her head to release her face form Josephine's hands. "You worry far too much. You're a second mother to me Josephine; no one will ever take your place. But Tellara's grace, I'm grown up! I've got my own life now. I appreciate all we've done when I was younger, Josephine, but those days are over."

Josephine's calmness was put out like a candle in the wind. "So because you've matured you feel the need to delve into a life of disobedience and debauchery! Oh, Shame on you! Shame on you! Shame on you! Child, give me that device at once. Stop mingling with Princess Alexis and toss Dancer out of your life. This is not what I want for you."

Evelyn was getting upset. "Josephine, my private affairs are none of your business! What I did on my trip is none of your concern. I would appreciate it if you stopped bothering me with this nonsense. You may be a dear friend of mine, but remember that you're my lady-in-waiting. That's where it ends. That's where it stays. And if I ever learn you went through my things again, I'll order the Ebony Guard to toss you in the dungeons!"

Tears of hurt filled Josephine eyes. "If you were my daughter, I would poison your tea!"

"Josephine, if I was your daughter, I'd drink it," Evelyn replied.

"Well, I never!" Josephine said, almost in a shock. She turned and marched out the door. "Ana forbid you should have daughters! For I will not deal with them, you drunken, licentious, lying, little ingrate!" she cursed at Evelyn before slamming it shut. "Don't you ever ask anything of me again!" she roared, as he words turned into a sorrowful sob.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "There will be light in the Shadow Realm before I ever ask anything of you," Evelyn said, defiantly shaking her head left to right, and moving her shoulders in an uncaring dance. She went to the menu and searched for another opponent to play against. Before she could accept a match, the door creaked open.

"ETHAN!" she shouted.

"Princess," Ethan said, strolling into the bathing chamber. He seemed properly dressed in fine velvet of light blue with gold threading. The Silver lion of his House was sewn onto his shirt with round emeralds and rubies. He leaned against a nearby column of brick and crossed his arms.

Evelyn put her tablet on the windowsill and dunked herself in her sheets. "I did not give you permission to enter, Ethan. Get out right now!"

"How are you tonight?" he asked, uncaring of her anger and embarrassment.

"Get out!" she shouted. "Can't you see that I'm not dressed? Go away!"

Ethan shrugged. "Undressed? You're in a nightgown. And would it matter if you weren't wearing one? Remember when we were kids? Josephine took you, me, Dancer, Talion, Ezra, and Kevin to the Darius Falls to swim. We stripped down to nothing and played without a care."

"Things are different now!" shouted Evelyn. "I'm grown up! I don't...I don't look like I did when we were kids."

Ethan chuckled. "You look so adorable when your cheeks flush pink."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "I said get out! Guard! Guard!"

Ethan closed his eyes and shook his head. "You'd have one of your best friends tossed away in the dungeon?"

"I would!" said Evelyn. "And if you're not out of here by the time the Ebony Guard gets here, you won't even be an acquaintance to me. Now leave! Oh, Tellara almighty, what do you want?"

"Well, I thought that maybe...if you weren't doing anything tomorrow night, we could-"

"You are out of your mind!" Evelyn said, holding up her hand to stop him from saying another word. "Guard! Guard! Oh, were in Zorc's name are they? Guard! Damn you, you bastards!"

Ethan tsked. "That's no language for a princess. Must I wash your mouth off with soap?"

Evelyn did not appreciate his presence any longer. She balled her fists and shouted. "GET OUT!"

There was a powerful knock on the door. "Princess! Princess!" It was Ser Kevin. "Princess what's going on in there?"

Ethan got off the column and frantically looked for a way out. He looked at Evelyn, his lips trembling in worry. She felt pity for him. "Nothing, Ser Kevin. I was just playing an exciting Duel on my tablet and got too excited. I'm not dressed, Ser Kevin, please do not enter."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, My Lady. Josephine will be up shortly with your clothes, and then it's off to bed."

"Understood, Ser Kevin, thank you." She looked at Ethan and narrowed her eyes. "If you are not out of here by the time they leave, I will call them back, and this time, I will not protect you. Now get out!"

Ethan gritted his teeth. "I love you, you know. If things don't work out with the arrangements with Yuri I could-"

"Get. Out." Evelyn said through her teeth. "Now!"

Not wanting to argue with her, Ethan bowed and left the bathing chamber. Evelyn saw the moonlight illuminating the tears flowing down his cheeks. Evelyn slammed her head against the velvet pillow. "Everyone has gone completely insane!" she breathed. "Well, at least that's over."

Something tapped against the window beside her bed. "What now?" she grumbled.

Again, something tapped against the window. Something very shiny. Evelyn investigated the objects, and realized they were diamonds! More and more flew from the grounds below, until a ring followed. There was a note wrapped around it. Evelyn smiled, and opened the window. She picked up the ring with a base of gold and a crystal crafted into a flower glowing bright blue and pink. She unwrapped the tiny note.

 _ **Down Here!** _

Evelyn leaned out the window. She looked over the walls and down into the dark gardens with patches of silver. She heard a harp coming from the rose bushes below.

"Evelyn!" said a familiar voice. "Down here, my love!"

"Dancer!" Evelyn called out. "Dancer, where are you?"

"Can't see me? Well, let me risk a little more light, as the Grey Wizard once said." Dancer turned on a jeweled lantern which revealed him for Evelyn to see. He was dressed in an extravagant bard's outfit colored black with gold threading, and a belt of gold with gemstones over his shoulder and hips.

"Dancer!" Evelyn said waving. "Oh, darling, what are you doing down there? Come in, come in."

"I can't," he replied, picking up his harp. "I fear with your brother fighting the good fight, Ethan has been named your official watcher and protector by your mother, and the Lady Josephine. ("But of course they did," Evelyn grumbled with a roll of her eyes) Let's just say he set some rules about me coming in to see you in the night."

"Damn him," Evelyn said, resting her arms against the windowsill. "I care for him a lot, but sometimes, he just flat out annoys me."

"Ethan is still young," Dancer replied. "He'll grow into a proper knight one day, you'll see."

"Not as proper as you, my love," Evelyn swooned. "You're in luck, for I am almost naked." She let one of the straps droop down her shoulder. "I could be if you wanted me to."

Dancer laughed loudly, a little too loudly. "Naked or clothed, it matters not to me. Just seeing you and looking into your eyes makes me the luckiest man in the world."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. _That was pathetic_ , she thought. "Nice try. But I admit, you have a way with words, Ser Dancer."

"That is why I am a bard, Evelyn. Now, I have a song to play for you as you sleep. Would like to hear it?"

Evelyn clapped. "Play for me, Ser Dancer, play for me."

"Very well," he said. "This one is one of my own compositions."

He started strumming the harp. "To Evelyn Alteria. My ebony beauty."

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _All the things I've dreamt about I see in her!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _Like a cunning spell, her_ _wondrous eyes have taken me!_

 _All the treasures in the whole world,_

 _All the jewels in hand!_

 _They pale against her wondrous smile,_

 _And her spirit like the sun!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _All the things I've dreamt about, I see in her!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _Like a dragon's flame_ _her love has consumed me!_

 _All the treasures in the whole world_

 _Every, rarest card!_

 _All of them trinkets compared to her eyes,_

 _Shining brightly like the void!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _Everything I've dreamt about, I see in her!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _Like the elven-rivers her voice, it rings!_

 _All the treasures in the whole world,_

 _All the golden blades!_

 _Worthless against to her radiant spirit,_

 _And her smile bright and warm!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _Everything I've dreamt about, I see in her!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _Like the mighty Norman, she has conquered me!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _Everything I've dreamt about, I see in her!_

 _There she is, my dream!_

 _There she is so high above!_

 _My dream! My dream!_

 _My O' so lovely dream._

"Intruder!" shouted a guard, standing on one of the ramparts. "Intruder in the gardens!"

"Uh oh!" Dancer said, when he heard the clinking and clanking of the Ebony Guards armor approaching. "I gotta go!" he said, picking up his things. "Sweet dreams, Evelyn!"

"Dancer, wait!" Evelyn called. She reached for her table and picked up her black garter. "A token for your song," she said, and tossed it at him. Dancer caught it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. The knights were getting closer. Dancer bowed quickly, and dashed into the bushes and out of sight as the black knights approached his spot with their halberds in hand.

"Intruder!" one of them shouted. "In the gardens!"

"Check the hedge maze!"

"This way!"

Evelyn searched and searched, but Dancer was nowhere to be seen. Josephine knocked on the door. "Okay, you. It's bed time. I expect that thing off, or I will confiscate it from you."

"Just a minute," Evelyn called. She sighed. "Sorry Prince Yuri, but I've already found my knight in shining armor."

She sighed dreamily, but he dillydally would be brought to a halt. She saw a rider, his horse galloping quickly down the alleyways towards her castle. She gasped when the moonlight revealed a flag displaying the crowned Grizzly Bear of House Ungard roaring on a field of royal red. He was a messenger by the look of his studded leather armor. He bore a message from the Fat King, and deep down, Evelyn knew he would not be blessing them with good news.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Here we go," Yuri thought standing outside the door to Patty's mansion, although by the architecture, it looked like a compound of glass, steel, and concrete. The aquatic garden, though a lovely sight, did not do much to deter the dullness of the building. He took a deep breath, hoping Patty's father would not answer the door. He was 'nice' when the Prince of Aquarius visited, but he smelled of alcohol and marijuana. He rang the doorbell this time. He heard Max barking from down the hall and the sound of footsteps coming towards the door.

The chains rattled and the locks clicked. The door opened, thankfully it was neither one of Patty's parents, but Patty herself. However, her attire made Yuri very uneasy. She wore a long black sweater with the letters NSFW written in pink plastic letters on the front. And that was it. Patty chewed sweet-smelling bubble gum as she gave Yuri an awkward look.

"So, you gonna come in or what?" she asked.

Yuri cleared his throat. "You got nothing under that sweater, do you?" he asked.

Patty blew a bubble with her gum. She popped it and brought it back into her mouth. "Just panties, what else do I need?"

"Is this a bad time? I can always come back later."

"Stop being so ridiculous," Patty said, grabbing Yuri by his wrist and dragging him in. He yelped as he was brought inside. Patty shut the door behind him, and locked it tight, as though she had taken Yuri as his prisoner. The mansion smelled so dull and clean, with a hint of mothballs from the closet, mixed with a fruity scent of pink champagne coming from a diffuser on the table by the door.

"Shoes off, please," said Patty. Yuri did as he was told, and left his shoes on a white towel by the door. Max scampered around at their feet, barking to get attention.

"Hey, Max," Yuri said, kneeling down to pet him. "How you been buddy?"

Max whined and licked Yuri's hands, wagging his little tail like crazy. "Come on, you silly goose," Patty said picking up her puppy. She kissed him loudly and repeatedly. "Yuri and I have work to do. We can play later, okay?" Max licked her neck and the bottom of her chin. "Yuri," Patty said as she went down another hall. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the kitchen. I'm going to take Max outside so he can pee, speaking of which I gotta go, too. We got soda and chips in the pantry closet. Help yourself."

"Uh, thanks," Yuri said, heading for the kitchen. The walls were made of glass, offering a view of the central island's skyline and Phobos Tower. And the pool as well, with its waters in a crisp and cool shade of light blue. A fountain was in the center, as well as a jacuzzi that overlooked the bay behind her home. Yuri took off his backpack and sat down on the kitchen table with a very modern design. A lantern with sphered chandelier of capiz crystal hung over it, reflecting perfectly on the glossy black surface.

Patty came back moments later with her things to work on their project about Macbeth. "I don't understand Shakespeare at all, man. He has to make his characters speak in such long and complex sentences just to express their feelings. Lady Macbeth went on and on just to say: _Give me courage_."

"It's not hard to understand," Yuri said, opening his textbook. The reflections of the water in the pool outside danced on the ceiling.

Patty ruffled his hair. "Yeah, well, you're a literature nerd, I'm not. Do you want anything, Yuri?"

"I'm good for now," he replied, searching his backpack for a pencil.

"Well, I'm parched," Patty said. She went for a cabinet high up over the counter to get a glass. As she went on the tips of her toes, her sweater lifted. Yuri pulled on the collar of his shirt as her black undergarments came into view. There was a message written in white that said: **No Free Rides**.

He coughed and looked away.

"Is everything all right, Yuri?" Patty asked, feeling around for a cup.

"It's fine," he coughed. I knew I should have brought Nick and the others. "So, uh, we're not going to be expecting your parents any time soon, are we?"

"Nah," Patty said, opening the closet to find herself a can of orange soda. She opened it and chugged down a little before going to the table and pouring it into her cup. "They just finished their business, if you know what I mean. So, they'll be out for a few hours."

"I see," Yuri said.

When their paper was done, the sun had finally set behind the horizon, and the lights of the city began to twinkle across the water. The two friends breathed in relief, and leaned back on their chairs.

"I'd thought we'd never get that done," Patty groaned.

"Me neither," Yuri said, examining his pencil, now smaller than his thumb from all the sharpening he did. "This should keep your grades up in class."

"Great!" Patty said. "So wanna go somewhere?"

"It's getting kind of late, don't you think?"

"It's only six o 'clock," said Patty. She leaned forward. "Or does little Yuri have a bed time."

Yuri stared at the girl, narrowing his eyes. "You really like to push people's buttons, don't you? Besides, it's going to cost us a lot of money to use their machines. Sixty bucks per person, plus the fee we have to pay to get to the central island."

Patty laughed and leaned back on her chair. "The Prince of Aquarius worrying about too much money." She put her head down on the table and pounded it with her fist. "I love this guy."

"You know I run on a very strict allowance," said Yuri. "But if you want to go so bad, I guess we can do something. Let me check my bank account real quick."

"You go do that," Patty said, getting up from her chair. She stretched. "So, what's the damage?"

Yuri ignored her while going through his passwords and key codes to unlock the information to his account. Meanwhile, Patty picked up their trash from the table. Finally, Yuri was able to log in. He clicked on the link to his checking, and what he saw astonished him. His eyes went wide like saucers; his mouth went dry, and his heart was beating like a war drum. The sound he made when he saw the sum in his account caused Patty to worry. She dropped the trash on the floor, gasping.

"Yuri? You okay? What happened?"

Yuri tried to speak, but the back of his throat was dry. "Nothing," he managed to croak.

Patty was not very pleased with that response. Yuri heard her hands slapping her thighs out of frustration, followed by a few choice words. "Nothing!" she repeated. "Oh my God, asshole! Are you serious? I could have been killed!"

Yuri turned to look at her, finding her remark very dramatic. "Killed? How?"

"I don't know," Patty said, bending down to pick up the trash. "I could have slipped or something. What is it? Are you that broke?"

Broke? No, no, no. Yuri was far from it. His eyes were still glued to the sum. **Hello Yuri.** **Your account balance is: $16,000,035. 87**

"So are we good to go out, or what?" Patty asked.

"We...we are good," said Yuri. "Just uh...do me a favor and don't keep us out too late. You're in trouble enough as it is at school for sleeping in class."

Patty rolled her eyes. "Yuri," she said opening the lower cabinet door and pulling out the trash can. "I'm not in any trouble."

"Are you kidding?" Yuri said, growing rather impatient with her obliviousness to her situation with the teachers. "Mrs. Perizow forced you to stay after school because you fell asleep in class."

"Yeah, I still feel it," Patty said, rubbing her bottom. "She got me good."

Yuri slammed his fist on the table. "Patty, this is serious!"

"Will you calm your ass down?" Patty almost shouted. "Fine, we won't stay out too late if you're that worried. For God's sake. We'll stay out in town until ten."

"Eight," said Yuri. "After that, we head home."

"Eight?" Patty whined. "But that only leaves us two hours, Yuri. Be a man. Have some fun for once in your life."

"We're staying out until eight," said Yuri. "And that's final."

Patty, again, gave a roll of her eyes. "Fine. Fine. We'll stay out until eight."

"Good," said Yuri. "I don't want any problems at school tomorrow."

* * *

"Shall I repeat the question again, Ms. McKnight," the geometry teacher said sternly. His arms crossed over his chest, and he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Patty, wake up!" Nick said, shaking his friend from her sleep.

"You didn't go home after we parted, did you?" Yuri asked.

"Oh…huh?" Patty said, raising her head from her arms. She blushed, feeling her sleeves moist and the corner of her mouth was dripping with saliva. The class laughed out loud at her misfortune.

The teacher shook his head. His face went red, and his foot tapped in more impatient rhythm. "Pamela, see me after class."

"Yes, sir," Patty said, looking down at her lap.

The bell rang, signaling their math period was over. The students stood up from their seats and dashed out the door for lunch, ignoring the teacher's announcement for a pop quiz later that week.

"She's such a skank," one of the girls said passing over Patty. "I saw her walk into The Red Rose last night. That place is for hoes."

"No wonder none of the guys will go out with her," the girl's friend said, following her out of the classroom.

"I know! Seriously, what does Yuri see in her anyway?"

Yuri rubbed Patty's back, trying to comfort her when he saw her eyes glistening. She tightened her grip on her sleeves and grunted, trying to hold back her agony. Yuri told her not to listen to them, but his words were interrupted when the geometry teacher told him to leave. His talk with her was going to be private, and very stern. In a vain attempt to make her feel better, Yuri chuckled and told Patty to be glad it wasn't Mrs. Perizow who kept her after class. Patty said nothing, keeping her head down in shame. "Leave, Yuri," the teacher said, and then threatened him with detention if he didn't do as he was told.

Yuri apologized and walked out of the classroom. He heard the teacher yell at Patty behind him as he went down the hallway to join his friends by their lockers to put their math books away.

"That's the sixth time she's fallen asleep in class," Carter said, banging his locker open with his fist. "At this rate, Patty's going to be held back a year."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Yuri said, putting away his books. "It's only the second month. She's most likely to get suspended."

Nick reminded Yuri that a suspension would do damage to her record as well, to which Yuri pursed his lips and remained quiet until he gathered what he needed for the next lessons. "I heard she got a new job," Nick said, following his friends to the cafeteria.

"Two, actually," Tyson said, finding a place to sit by the window with a beautiful view of the ocean and the skyline. On the beach below, the students of a special club were having a pizza party making Nick awfully hungry, and jealous. Being a stowaway from Los Angeles Rojos, Consuelo could not afford to pay for the expensive foods they served at the school. All he could afford was two sticks of garlic bread and an apple.

"What do you mean she works two jobs?" Yuri asked. He slid off his backpack and sat down on the bench of their table before taking his lunch out. "Patty never told me she's working two jobs."

Natalya, who had beaten them to the table, was reading her book. She peered over the cover towards Tyson and, shook her head.

Tyson nervously yanked on his tie, coughing and clearing his throat. His erratic behavior told the boys he was hiding something. He knew they suspected something of him, and the awkward silence they gave him along with their vulture-like stares eventually broke him into telling the truth.

"Before summer vacation ended, I saw Patty was being bullied by some jerk. I intervened and punched his lights out because it got physical. He was grabbing her, pushing her, calling her names. I figured she was having herself some bad romance, so I wanted to help. Well, it turns out that this guy was her boss's son. She told me she was working a shift at both Burger World and the Blue Crab Shack near the waterfront of Enron Island."

"Oh, Tyson," Natalya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I knew it!" Nick said, pounding his fist on the table. "Consuelo took me and Sam out for dinner last week. The manager turned out to prejudice against us stowaways and forced us to leave."

"The waterfront's not a nice place in general," Carter said with a sigh. "That's where all the workers and traders from the mainland and pretty much other non-citizens work and hang out."

"How did Patty not get fired after you punched the lights out of his son?" Yuri asked.

Tyson rubbed his head and groaned. He was saying too much, but Yuri, Nick, and Carter loved Patty too much to be left out of the loop. "She had to pull some special 'favors' with the boss's son to keep her job. Don't ask me what they are."

"You don't need to say anymore," said Carter, he put his lunch away, having lost his appetite at the news. "I already get the idea. Now I know why the girls keep calling her a slut and stuff. Why didn't she tell the rest of us?"

"She wanted to keep it a secret," Tyson replied, taking a small bite of his sandwich.

Yuri nodded slowly, finally understanding everything that was going on with her online. "It makes sense to me now. Her profile went dark all of a sudden. Could it have something to do with that?"

"You are correct," said Natalya. "I knew about Patty working multiple jobs long before Tyson did. She trusts me a little more; It's a girl thing, okay? Yuri, you say Patty hasn't updated in months, correct? Well, take a look at this."

Natalya showed him her phone. What Yuri saw broke his heart. Patty was still very active, despite her telling him months ago that she no longer bothered to use her profile. He saw her with her other friends at bars, no doubt sneaking in with a fake ID; at the beach, in the arms of boys Yuri had never seen before; and dancing at the beach around a bonfire. There was another of her at a club, laying on a table laughing as she let a man twice her age drink a shot from her belly. The last was a photo of her smiling with her new boss in a raunchy outfit while in the kitchen at the Blue Crab Shack, welcoming Patty on her first shift. Many of the posts on her Message Board were very crude, with conversations of drinking late at night, thanks for special favors, and being part of a young man's group of 'sister wives'.

"Most of these are recent," said Nick, looking at the dates. "And judging by these icons, she has these photos and posts set to close friends only. I haven't seen any of this before, so most likely she blocked us or something."

"Woof," said Tyson. "Patty went all out since turning eighteen."

"She lied to me," said Yuri. "It makes sense to me now. It wasn't that she was bored with her account, she was hiding her double life from us." He slammed his fist on the table. "She promised us she changed! She promised!"

"She lied to all of us, Yuri," Carter said sadly. "This is a shame is what it is. After everything we've done for her. She called us brothers. She called us her greatest treasure. The only family she ever had. And THIS is how she repays us? By wandering off with another crowd? So what, are we not good enough for her anymore? Does she think she's so much cooler than us because she goes to all these parties and fancy places?"

"Calm down, will you?" Natalya said, putting her phone away. "Patty's going to kill me when she finds out I told you guys. She wanted me to keep this a secret from you."

"What for?" Nick asked. "Why would she want to slave away working three jobs when she has all that money?"

Natalya looked at him with a disgruntled look. "Well, if you paid more attention to Patty instead of her ass, you would know her father is a horrible man. He won't even lend Patty a nickel for the ferry. And with us graduating soon she decided to save up to go to some art school designed by Phobos Corp."

"My older sister goes there," said Carter. "Now I see why Patty wants a head start. The tuition is like fifty-thousand."

"Wow," said Nick. "Think of all the cards I could get with that amount of money!"

"Is there anything in that head of yours that doesn't revolve around cards?" Yuri asked, sitting beside Tyson.

"Hmm, let me see," Tyson said, making an O with his hand and peering through it like a telescope. "Nope, it's empty."

"Screw you guys," Nick said, tossing his backpack under the table. "I'm getting more food." He stomped for the lunch line, hoping to get a bag of chips.

Carter slapped the table with his palm. Patty was coming down the escalator to the cafeteria. She tossed a quarter she found on the floor into the fountain. A few girls having lunch there pointed and laughed at her. Patty folded her arms and hunched her shoulders to keep out of their view.

"Shh, here she comes!" said Natalya. "Not a word about this, please."

"Well, well, well," said Tyson, acting a little more gleeful to hide the horrible things he saw from Patty's other life. "If it isn't sleeping beauty."

"Laugh it up, Tyson," Patty said, throwing her backpack on the table. She sat next to Yuri, and for some odd reason took his hand into hers and squeezed it with all her might. Yuri felt himself getting warm. She felt her fingers, gently rub the back of his.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"So how did it go with Mr. Stone?" Carter asked, taking a meager lunch out of his backpack.

"Detention. Just. My. Luck." Patty said, slamming her fist on the table.

Yuri felt her grip growing tighter over his hand. He wanted to respect her privacy, but he just cared about her way too much to let her live in such a way. He had to speak up. Hopefully, she would listen to him. He mustered all the courage he had and said: "I heard you got two more jobs."

"Ah, Tyson," Patty said, giving her friend a deadly stare. "Is it just me or does word travel fast around here?"

"Sorry," said Tyson.

"We also know you've been keeping things from us on Life," Carter added.

Patty looked at Natalya. "I trusted you!" she said, slamming her hand hard on the table. "This is why I don't bother telling anyone anything! Everyone has to come up on me and start lecturing me about what's right and what's not like I was a little baby or something."

"This isn't healthy," said Yuri. "You'll work yourself to death."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get out of this island of misery," Patty said, putting her head down.

Yuri looked at Tyson who shrugged in compliance.

"If you keep sleeping through class, you're likely not going to graduate," Carter said, hoping to get through to her. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't something Patty hadn't heard before.

"I have to do this," said Patty.

"Even if it means repeating the year?" said Carter.

"Patty," Nick said, coming out of the lunch line. His tray piled with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. "Yuri, did you slip me this hundred, bro?"

Yuri smiled and shrugged. "Eat up," he said.

"Thanks, man." Nick sat down.

"Hey, Nick," Patty said with a yawn.

"Hey, Patty. Do you want to meet up at Ruby Dragon after school and play Duel Monsters?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, I got detention."

"Sleeping in class is only an hour's worth," said Nick. "We'll still be there after…"

"I have to go to work!" Patty said, slightly raising her voice.

"Calm down, Patty; I was just…."

"I'm sorry, guys, I…I gotta go," she picked up her things.

"But, Patty…." Nick started. But it was too late. She dashed out of the cafeteria, running up the escalators and out of sight.

* * *

When she was clear from view, Patty quickly ran to the girl's bathroom. She looked around. No one was using it. The bathroom was all hers. Good. She slid off her backpack and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red with sleep. The bags underneath were turning a darker shade of purple. She even saw her skin, once a vibrant shade of cream was now turning pale. _Carter is right_ , she thought. If she slept in class any longer, she would inevitably fail.

She opened the breast pocket of her blazer, then furiously took out her Zera the Mant card. She set it on the sink behind the faucet.

"You..." she said. She started pacing back and forth across the bathroom. "I never should have listened to you!" She laughed at herself for saying that. She raised her arms in disbelief. "Listen to me. Listen to me. I'm taking orders from a damn card!" She laughed again, banging her head against the pink-tiled wall. "I've gone nuts. Oh yeah, oh yeah. I've gone nuts. It's gotta be the drugs you told me to take."

She gasped. She went quiet as if she was listening to something.

"No, no, no!" she shouted. "I did everything you told me to do. Everything. I literally turned myself into a skank just to show you I am an obedient girl. That I'm worthy of your power. That I'm worthy of you visiting me in my dreams." Patty got on her knees, clasping her hands together as if she was begging the card to listen to her. "I love it when you visit me. I love the things you do to me. I feel so alive when you visit me. You make me feel like I have a purpose. That I mean something. I've done everything you asked of me."

 _And you're doing marvelous, my dear._ A Strange, demonic voice slithered through Patty's brain. The lights in the bathroom flickered.

"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it," Patty whispered, breathing heavily. "I've done everything you asked me to. You were right about the results and I'm grateful." She tore her gaze away from the card. "I got my parents off my back, and I was able to find the man of my dreams, but the sex, the drugs, the long nights in the city. How are they helping me? Also, you telling me to hide all that stuff on my profile is making me lose my friends. They found out what I did, and now they're mad at me. You never said I was going to lose my friends."

The lights flickered again, this time even more feverishly.

 _You asked me to help you. And help you, and help you I shall. As for your friends, I'd be careful not to get to close to them if I were you, Pamela. It's you caring too much that got you into this mess in the first place. Remember, you sold your soul to me to save the life of that boy you so loved. And how does this mongrel repay you? By running off with some twat halfway across the world, and leaving you without a word. That is not what a faithful servant of mine deserves. Your friends are doubting, yes; that is a very sad predicament. But it says a lot about them if a few pictures online being hidden from their view determines their friendship with you. Doesn't it?_

"I..." Patty began.

 _Sacrifices must be made, but I assure you, if you follow my instructions to a T, you will get everything you've ever wanted. All that you ask will fall to your lap. And all of your dreams will come true._

"But what do you want me to do?" Patty asked, bashing her fists against the sink. "How is this behavior going to help me get those things? It's only making me feel worse. It's making everyone I care about turn away from me."

 _You are a fool if you believe those you love will show you the same love in return. Time and time again, you tell those fools how much you care for them. How much they mean to you. And yet they never show gratitude for that love, do they? What's worse is they do nothing to help you when your time is darkest. Yuri has all the money in the world, but does he even lend a penny to help you finance your dreams for school? Nicholas ogles you like a common whore. Tyson ruins your chances with his interference, and Carter forgets you even exist sometimes._

"You're right," Patty surrendered. "What do I have to do now?"

 _I will tell you all you need to know, my dear. Be a good girl, and I will visit you tonight._ Patty nodded and panted like an excited dog. _Good girl. Now, take your medicine. Your next class is about to start, and we don't want you falling asleep again, do we_

"I won't fail," Patty said to her reflection. She unzipped her backpack and took out a white bottle with no label. She unscrewed the top and shook the bottle until two small green pills fell onto her hand.

"Just a few more months," she said to herself. "I can make it."

She swallowed them with one gulp.

* * *

The final bell rang, and the students stampeded out of class and outside into the warm rays of the sun. Yuri sniffed the air. It was crisp, with just a dash of salt from the ocean on the other side of town and there were seagulls overhead circling above in the azure sky.

"Hey, Yuri!" Nick said, dashing in from behind him. "We're going to the Ruby Dragon. Want to play?"

"Oh, I'll be going alright," said Yuri. "But not to play."

"You gotta work?" Tyson asked.

"Sorry," Yuri said with a heavy sigh.

"See you there then," Nick called. "We're going to Carter's house to get his deck."

Yuri grinned, watching his friends leave. He then heard a commotion behind him. He saw Patty being followed by a pretentious young fellow.

"I said I'm not interested," Patty said ignoring him. The butterfly on her choker dangled from side to side with every movement she made.

"Aw, come on babe. It's beautiful weather for the beach."

"I have things to do, Rick," Patty said again.

"No, you don't, baby. Come on let's go for a ride."

"You don't expect me to believe you have a car do you? You don't even have a license."

"I wasn't talking about cars," Rick said, with a wink.

"Ugh," Patty said, ramming her palm on his chest. "You're revolting!"

"You have a problem hearing, sir?" Yuri said walking towards them. "I believe the lady told you to buzz off."

"Yuri?" Rick spat. "Why don't you do us both a favor and get lost."

"Hey, Yuri," Patty said walking towards him. But Rick grabbed her forearm in a vise-like grip.

"No, no. Hold on second. You can't just walk away from me."

"I can, and I just did," said Patty, yanking her arm free.

"Hold on a minute," Rick said, stroking his chin. "Yeah, I heard you defeated Randall Lawson, the regional champion, at the Duel Dome."

"That's old news," said Yuri.

Rick didn't seem phased by that. "I'm a good Duelist myself," he bragged. "And I know skill when I see it. You lose almost every game here at school. There's no way you could have beaten a champion like Lawson. Admit it, Yuri, you must have cheated."

"He defeated Lawson fair and square," said Patty. "I saw the match from start to finish with my own two eyes. Yuri won."

"I can't take your word for it. You seem to know Yuri well. How do I know you're not lying just to cover up this loser's cheating ways?"

Patty put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you and Yuri have a match to see if his victory against Lawson was skill or pure dumb luck? Go for it, Yuri. That Black Tyranno has to be one of the most powerful cards I have ever seen. I'm sure you can teach this creep a lesson."

"Fine, we'll Duel," said Rick. "I happened to rank tenth in the regionals last month. I can take you on."

"There's just one problem," said Yuri. "The Duel Dome is far on the other side of the island, and I've got work in a couple of hours."

"You ever heard of a table, Yuri?" Patty asked, shaking her head.

"The kid wants to Duel in style," said Rick. "Well, so do I. And you're in luck because Phobos Corp just built a Dueling arena in town for easy access to the students around this part of the island chain. Why don't we have our match there?"

Yuri scratched his head. "I forgot about that one. They finished building it already? Okay, then, it's a Duel."

Rick obnoxiously sneered. "Good. But if I win, Patty goes on a date with me?"

Patty gulped nervously as she looked down at Yuri.

* * *

They left the school grounds and walked into town towards the new arena already packed with Duelists young and old, eager to try the Dueling platforms, once used for championship tournaments, but were now for everyone to use for affordable prices. Yuri and Rick paid their fee and found an empty arena to play in. It was not as big as the stadium in the Duel Dome, but it was still large enough to seat two hundred people.

There was a scoreboard above the arena to display their 2000 Life Points.

"You're going to regret accepting my challenge!" sneered Rick. "I'm going to prove today that you're nothing a but a no-good cheater. And, I'm about to head to into town with the girl of my dreams."

He winked at Patty, who was leaning on the bronzed rail over the arena. She glared him and growled.

"For my opening move," Rick said slapping his card down. "Mountain Warrior!"

The field started glowing. The projection system finally rendered the monster to the field. It was a green-furred giant in bronzed armor with a green skirt and wielding a wooden club. He snarled at Yuri and beat his chest, as he was ready for battle. Yuri, took off his school blazer and tied it around his waist. He loosened his tie to let himself breathe a little easier. He Dueled using holograms before, but he was still getting used to seeing life like monsters glaring at him.

* * *

 **Mountain Warrior**

**ATK/600 DEF/1000**

* * *

Rick tapped on the card, impressed by the holographic form of the monster in front of him. "All right, Yuri, hurry up so I can win this Duel and go on my date!"

"Don't make your dinner plans just yet," Yuri said drawing his card. "Cool," he said. Then he summoned his monster. "Ancient Lizard Warrior!" Yuri called out, summoning a two-legged lizard with green armored scales and three long, sharp claws on each hand. His face and underbelly were dark brown.

* * *

 **Ancient Lizard Warrior**

**ATK/1400 DEF/1100**

* * *

"Attack, his Mountain Warrior!" Yuri commanded the reptilian monster. Ancient Lizard Warrior hissed then slapped its claws together, making sparks fly. It ran to the other side of the field and slashed the Mountain Warrior in the gut. The giant howled and disappeared.

Rick looked perplexed as his points dropped to **1200**.

"It looks like you got lucky, kid. But don't let it go to your head. I summon a monster in defense mode."

"Running scared already?" Patty laughed. "Go get him, Yuri!"

"Will, do," Yuri complied. "Ancient Lizard Warrior, attack his face-down monster!"

The lizard ran and hit his mark, but something grabbed him. A hideously deformed beast that was made up of three creatures. A stone body of a human with a blue serpent-like creature chewing on the head. The serpent's body made a creepy tail for the beast, and there was a dark-green monster on the back with glowing yellow eyes snickering as its stone-bodied host clutched onto the claws of the Ancient Lizard Warrior."

"What the?" said Yuri.

Rick laughed. "You ran into my Dark Artist."

"No harm was done," said Yuri. "That creature's defense and my lizard warrior's defense are equal. They don't get destroyed, and no damage gets taken."

"So you say," Rick said confidently. "From my hand; I play the quick-play spell known as The Reliable Guardian. This spell will boost the defense strength of my Dark Artist by seven hundred points this turn, bringing it up to twenty-one hundred. So now that his defense is stronger than your lizard's attack, you take damage to your Life Points. Seven hundred points may I add."

"Damn," said Yuri. The Dark Artist tossed Ancient Lizard Warrior back to his side of the field. The lizard warrior landed with an almighty bang and then Yuri's Life Points dropped to **1300**.

"You didn't think you could keep me down that easily did you?" Rick sneered. "You lost a good chunk of your points, and I didn't even have to do anything. Now it's my turn. I summon Minomushi Warrior!" Rick summoned a barbarian with a stone sword and wearing the hide of a beast. "And now I'll boost his strength with Invigoration, which will increase his attack to sixteen-hundred."

"Oh crap!" said Patty. "Now he's strong enough to beat his Ancient Lizard Warrior."

"Attack!" Rick commanded.

Minomushi Warrior gave a loud battle cry and charged forward, attacking Yuri's monster, slashing it in half. Yuri's points dropped to **1100**.

"Black Dragon Jungle King," Yuri said summoning the third strongest card in his deck. "Attack his Minomushi Warrior!"

With **2100** attack points, the dragon made quick work of the warrior. Rick snarled as his Life Points dropped to **700**. His hopes of going out with Patty were being dwindled with each attack. He took a heavy breath and drew his next card. What he saw when he lifted the card filled him with adrenaline. "All right, I just had about enough of you, Yuri. I summon a dragon of my own! I use my Polymerization to fuse Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and Fairy Dragon together to form Kaiser Dragon!"

"Woah!" shouted Patty. "That thing is huge!"

The winged serpent-bodied dragon had scales of polished bronze and a fifty-foot wingspan. It had skinny arms and legs with sharp claws.

* * *

 **Kaiser Dragon**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/2000**

* * *

Rick snapped his fingers and pointed at Yuri's monster. "Okay, Kaiser Dragon, attack Yuri's Black Dragon Jungle King!" The dragon screeched like an eagle and fired a spiral of golden flames at Yuri's Black Dragon Jungle King. His monster roared in agony and disappeared. Yuri's Life Points dropped to **900**. "And to end my turn, I play a card face down."

"My turn," said Yuri. "Giga Gagagigo. He has enough points to tear your dragon to shreds."

Giga Gagagigo raised up his claws and darted for the dragon. With a mighty bound, he leaped up to where the dragon hovered, but Rick was fast and activated a trap.

"No, I don't think so, Yuri. I activate my trap card, Threatening Roar. Now I can stop your battle and save my dragon."

"Your turn, I guess," said Yuri. "But, I wouldn't let it go to your head. I will beat you!"

"Ooh, scary talk coming from a guy whose name means hot lesbian anime sex!"

"Yeah, you would know the meaning _that_ kind of Yuri." Patty cringed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh wow, really? Wow," said Yuri. "Did you come up with that one all by yourself?"

"Aw, screw you, man, it was funny!" said Rick. "I draw. I will activate the spell card, Ancient Telescope. Now I get to see the top five cards on the top of your deck."

"Here," Yuri said picking them up and placing them on the interface so Rick could see them.

"Now let's see," Rick said looking at the cards. "Huh?" he gasped. "A Black Tyranno! So I guess it was true what they said about you. Look at that attack strength; and that effect. I could use a heavy hitter like him. And you're about to draw it on your next phase. No matter, after this power up, he'll be too weak to face my dragon. Because I equip him with Axe of Despair, boosting his attack to thirty-three-hundred. Now he's stronger than your Black Tyranno."

Patty gripped the rail even tighter. "What's worse is that now he's stronger than your Giga-whatever-the-hell-it's-called!"

"Yeah, you're right," said Rick. "Hope you like steak, Patty, because my Kaiser Dragon once again brings me closer to our date!" The dragon screeched and attacked Giga Gagagigo burning him to a crisp. Yuri's Life Points dropped to **550.** Rick smiled and rubbed his chin. "It's your move, Yuri. But nothing you got is stronger than my dragon. Give up your card, and the girl now so you can save yourself some embarrassment."

"I play Pot of Greed," Yuri called out. "I draw two cards. And now I summon my Black Tyranno!"

"YES!" Patty cheered, giving a joyful jump. Her heart raced as the prehistoric titan appeared on the field and roared at Rick.

"So what?" said Rick. "My dragon is still stronger than your Black Tyranno."

"Not for long he's not," said Yuri. "I'm going to decrease your dragon's with this card. Shrink. Now your dragon's attack is cut in half,"

Rick babbled in shock as his dragon's attack went from 3300 to 1650. Black Tyranno then ran to Kaiser Dragon and destroyed him with a heavy crunch, dealing 950 damage to Rick's Life Points, dropping them to 0.

"You did it!" Patty cried. "I don't believe it. Yuri won again!"

"You doubted me, Patty?"

"Well, no offense, Yuri. But you were one of the worst duelists I've ever seen. I only egged you on to play in this match just to see your Black Tyranno again. I knew you were going lose."

"So you wanted to go out with Rick?"

"You think I would've even if he'd won?" said Patty. "I was wrong, Yuri. I don't know what's going on, but, you're winning your games."

When the holograms shut off, Rick sadly sulked away in defeat. Patty and Yuri exited the arena and headed outside.

The doors of the arena were soundproof, but as Yuri and Patty went outside, their ears were bombarded with noise. Giant screens were displaying the matches in different arenas, and the arcade booths were loud.

"Way to go, Yuri," Patty said, placing a hand on his back. "I think you're getting a whole lot better at this game."

"You think so?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri!" Crystal called out from the concession stands.

"Aww, great," Brett said with his wallet out, ready to buy some popcorn to watch a match in which his closest friends were competing. Crystal ran towards her friend despite, Brett's protests.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"I just won a duel," Yuri answered happily.

"You did? You mean you won again?"

"That he did," Patty said placing her hands on the back of her head. "He just beat the rank ten duelist in the regionals last year."

Crystal looked at Yuri. Her eyes and mouth were wide with excitement. "Wow, Yuri, that's great."

"Hey wait a minute," said Patty. "Now I know who you are? You're Crystal Anderson, the Duel Monsters National Champion, and that singer my two friends keep drooling over. Yuri...you're friends with Crystal Anderson? And you never told us?"

"Well, I -"

Patty playfully punched his shoulder. "And you scorn me for keeping secrets! You're serious though, right? You're THE Crystal Anderson?"

Crystal nodded. "Uh-huh. I am. And you are?"

"Pamela McKnight, but my friends call me Patty."

Crystal's face lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Ah, the girl with the fiends. I saw you beat Randall Lawson. You were amazing. Say, you two look rather close. Is this a date Yuri?"

"What…uh…no!" cried Yuri.

"You're so cute when you get defensive," Crystal said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he makes it sound like going out with me would be bad," Patty said folding her arms sternly.

"No, no, that's not what I meant, Patty I…"

Again, Patty punched his shoulder. "Calm down, kiddo; I was joking."

At the concession stand, Brett and his party watched with venomous eyes as Crystal talked to Yuri.

"Who the hell's the freak with the glowing eye?" asked one of Brett's companions.

"That's Yuri Montgomery," Brett answered picking up the snacks.

"He bothering your girl man?" asked another of his friends. "Need us to get rid of him?"

"It's best you don't get near him," said Brett. "I'm in enough trouble as it is with that guy. He's a runt, but he's well protected."

"Yuri, huh?" said another friend. "Isn't he the guy who beat your protégé?"

"Ex-protégé," Brett said coldly. "Crystal!" he called out. "Let's go!"

"Just a minute," called Crystal.

"Now!" Brett shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Crystal pouted. "Yuri, I'll see you later, all right."

Patty shook her head, aggravated by Brett's tone. "Hey, girl, don't let that jackass push you around. He has no right to treat you like that."

"I have no choice I'm afraid," Crystal said sadly.

"We all have a choice, sweetie," Patty said, with a scowl towards Brett.

"Crystal!" Brett called again. He sounded even angrier.

"What are you stupid and deaf?" called one of Brett's goons. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted, clapping his hands.

"Coming!" Crystal called out. "Bye guys. Hey, can I add you as a friend online Patty? You look quite cool not to mention...very pretty."

"Sure," Patty chuckled. She slapped Yuri in the back of the head for the reaction he made. "Just look up Pamela McKnight on Life, and let me do the rest."

"Great, maybe we can talk later."

"CRYSTAL!" Brett shouted again. Everyone in the Dueling Grounds were looking at them, making the situation much worse.

"Uh oh, bye guys." She turned, her hair swung behind her as she sprinted gingerly towards Brett and his posse.

"Don't you ever make me call you more than once," Brett growled into her ear. "When I say move, you move!" He slapped her in the buttocks. She jumped and gave a yelp.

"What the!" shouted Patty.

"HEY!" Yuri cried. He felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Ren?"

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Ren said to him. "Just let it go, Yuri."

"Ren, you're here too?" said Patty. "Wow, long time no see. Where you been?"

Ren shrugged. "Here and there. My dad's business pays well, but man does it keep me busy." No doubt in everyone's minds that Ren was making a very poor excuse as to his absence. He saw that they doubted him by the looks on their faces. But they were shocked over Brett's dominance over Crystal. Ren cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "I wanted to see the new arena, but obviously, there isn't pleasant company here."

"Now wait just a minute!" someone called out. It was Nick, darting out of the line of the concession stand.

"Nick wait!" Tyson called from behind the velvet rope of the line. "Don't do it man, he's a Martinetti!"

Two of Brett's goons blocked Nick's path, but that did not stop him from getting to Brett verbally. "You never ever hit a girl you creep!" he shouted.

"And who are you?" Brett asked loftily. "Hold on a minute, don't answer that. I know who you are. Raggedy clothes. No sense of hygiene. A lack of manners. And that ridiculous Earth beanie on your head. You must be Consuelo's boy, aren't you?"

"A stowaway, huh?" said Santiago. "Disgusting."

"And what of it?" Nick asked, getting horribly red in the face. His fists were balled up and ready to strike.

Brett grinned to get at Nick, and it worked. Nick started seething so loudly, he was spitting all over the place. "She's late in her payments, that's what," Brett responded. "If she wishes to keep that cottage down in the edge of Aquarius, she better start paying up!"

"Your family is nothing but a stain in this beautiful city you know that!" Ren growled, storming towards Brett.

"Ren, I believe you know this miscreant?" Brett asked, the horrid grin still implanted on his face, further bothering Nick, feeling quite horrid that his antics weren't working like he thought they would."

"He's a friend of Yuri's that's all I know," Ren replied, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"That explains a lot, eh boss?" said another of Brett's friends.

"Indeed, it does," Brett grinned, rubbing his chin. The gold on his family signet ring flashing each time the sunlight touched it. "I'm surprised someone of high stature like Yuri would even call rat from Los Angeles Rojas a friend. But, this is Yuri we're talking about after all. Only somebody like him befriends someone of low class. Speak of the devil," he said when he saw Yuri slowly making his way towards Brett and Nick. "Yuri, would you kindly tell your… _dog_ to back off."

"DOG!" Nick retorted.

"Brett that's going too far!" Crystal argued.

"Shut up, will you? If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it."

"She doesn't need your permission to speak, you jerk!" Nick tempestuously declared. "This is a free city. Everybody has a voice."

"Are you wasting my time to speak about the politics of our flawed democracy or do you have a point? If you do, speak it, otherwise, make your leave. We have things to do."

"As a matter of fact, I do!" said Nick. "I challenge you to a Duel!"

Nick and his entourage laughed. Even Yuri had to suppress a chuckle. Nick was as confident as he was stupid, for not even Ren could best Brett at Duel Monsters.

"Yeah, that's right!" Nick nodded. "And if I win the girl leaves your company once and for all.

"Who are you to set up a match with my freedom of choice as a stipulation?" Crystal asked haughtily. "You don't know me."

"No," said Nick. "But, I know he does." He turned to look at Yuri, his face blushing bright red. "Some friend," he added all the while grinning. "Doesn't even have the decency to let me know the girl of my dreams is his best friend."

"But how did…" Yuri began to ask.

"Ren told me everything, Yuri. Of how you guys were friends since you were babies. And of how this slime-ball-in-a-suit almost trashed your friendship. Well, I'm going to show him what for! How about it, tough guy? You and me. One-on-one."

"No, thanks. From what Ren told me you're really bad at the game. Dueling someone of your level would be an insult to my title and my family."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Nick.

"But, if you're in the mood for a thrashing, then so be it. And to show you I'm not all that bad of a guy your admittance into the arena is on me. In fact, Yuri, why not let all your pals come in? My treat."

"Whoa," Tyson said surprised. "Did the Martinetti prince just buy me a ticket into the second most advanced arena in the city?"

"Guess he did," said Carter. "Come on."

"I see Yuri's taste in friends isn't all that flawed," Brett jeered, eyeing Patty, who was standing behind Ren. "You can sit in the box with Crystal, babe."

"You're too kind," Patty shot him a narrowed look, all the while crossing her arms.

"This way, everyone." Brett clapped his hands. "This is going to be one hell of a show."


	19. Pitch-Black Red-Eyes

**Constantine **

* * *

He bit savagely into the squirrel he just hunted. He smiled, his eyes narrowing in a dream-like trance, and his head bobbing up and down as his tastebuds sang with glee at the flavor of the meat. The herbs and spices he added to the animal took away that bitter gamey flavor he so heavily despised. "Can I cook or what?" he said to Tartarus. "I'm telling you right now, big guy, when this Dragon Summoning girl begins her quest, she's not only going to need a dashing warrior but a good cook to serve her some well-made grub. What say you?"

The dragon did not care to answer, for he, too, was an enjoying a choice feast. Tartarus was eating an elk he just brought over from the fields outside of the forest. Tartarus snarled, pulling a large string of meat from the elk's carcass. He threw his head up, chomping down on the morsel with three quick bites.

"You're just jealous," Constantine said, taking another bite out of the squirrel. "Mmm, you know what we need right about now, big guy? A few good taters."

Tartarus looked up from his meal to snarl at Constantine. His teeth, stained with blood, flashed in the sunlight.

Constantine laughed, waving his hands to calm the dragon down. "All right, all right, I won't start with that. Geez, you need to control your temper, big guy. But you've got to admit a few potatoes will do nicely right about now. It will go nicely with this squirrel I caught, don't you think so?" Tartarus grumbled, burying his snout in the carcass to pick at the organs. "All right, ignore me," Constantine said, finishing the last of his meal. "It's no wonder you can't find yourself a mate. Now I know why they call you Infernal Dragon in the game. You're so strung up. Just what in the hell happened to make you so grouchy?"

Tartarus shot Constantine an angry look. He looked away from him, glaring sadly at the rays of the sun peeking through the leaves above him. He grunted, releasing a puff of steam from his nostrils. He looked back down at the carcass, picked it up with his mouth, and walked away. His heavy footsteps shook the ground, creating thunderous banging. The trees in his way creaked and groaned as they collapsed.

"Oh, come on!" Constantine called for him to come back. "Was it something I said?" he wondered. Tartarus disappeared into the trees. Constantine spat out a bone as he scoffed. "What a baby," he said, unsheathing his dagger, which he used to pick his teeth with.

He opened his backpack to pull out the map. The image of the Dragon Summoner was paperclipped to it, to remind Constantine of why he was going on this long journey. He kissed the image, then looked at the map to see where he was. "Let's see here," he whispered, sliding his finger across the red line he created since leaving Lorin.

"The Milkwalk Forest," he said. From behind the trees, Constantine saw a vast field of green, splashed with purple, yellow, and red from the wildflowers that bloomed as far as the eye could see. There was a lone mountain beyond the field; blue and white-capped with snow. The Virgin Mountain it was called by many, for it was all by its lonesome in the middle of the forest. "Hmm, if we're here in the Milkwalk Forest; and the Mammoth Sea is to the east of here; that must mean we're just about a few miles past the Emboldorian border."

He laughed triumphantly. "Tartarus and I are making good time. Hey, Tartarus!" he called to tell the dragon the good news. No reply. "Tartarus!" Constantine called again.

Again, Tartarus did not respond. The scream of a woman did. Constantine got up from the log he was sitting on. He cast a water spell to put out the flames and listened for her. A terrible roar shook the forest causing many of the animals to grow restless. The woman's scream followed. Someone was in trouble out there. Constantine buckled his sword belt around his waist and whistled for Tartarus. The dragon did not answer to that either; it was unresponsive.

"Fine!" Constantine shouted. "I don't need you."

He dashed into the forest, following the roar until he made it to a clearing surrounding a pool trimmed by large ferns and cattails, and a waterfall standing twenty feet high. Just then, Constantine heard quickened footsteps and heavy panting. And then he saw her.

Her hair was long, curled, and bright orange in color with blood red highlights. From underneath her hair, long, pointed ears poked out giving off her elven heritage. A pair of bronzed goggles with ruby-red lenses rested on her forehead. Her right arm was armored in engraved steel outlined in red, while the left had merely an elbow pad and a fingerless glove. The girl donned a midriff corset made of cloth and armor plating, mostly over the chest, fitting snugly over her bust. Constantine's eyes widened when he saw her long legs revealed by very short pants of dark brown leather that stopped at her thighs. Her knees were protected by black pads enchanted with to give her a boost in agility. Black, thin straps hugged her hips, smooth and curved as though sculpted by a master artist.

"She's beautiful!" Constantine breathed. But then he saw what the girl was running from. The trees behind her fell to the ground, pushed by a violent force. A monster had appeared behind the girl.

Man-Eater Bug. And it was hungry.

Just as Constantine was about to intervene, the girl turned to face the monster. She held out her arms, then her hands were engulfed in flames. Constantine gasped in wonder at the sight of her. The flames were tall and fierce as though hot from the mouth of an angry dragon. Her hair had also turned to flames. No doubt in Constantine's mind, the girl was no beginner in the arcane arts. She had skill with her flames. She screamed, charging up all the Mana in her body. She jumped and spun elegantly in the air, then thrust her armored arm. From her palm, a fireball rocketed towards the Man-Eater Bug. The spell exploded in the creature's face, but it seemed well-armored.

"Why won't you die!?" she shouted.

Man-Eater Bug snapped his pincers. It snarled as it stalked her, brimming with confidence that the girl in front of him would make a good meal.

"I warn you!" shouted the girl. "I'm going to do more than warm your belly. You ever hear of heartburn? I'm going to take it to the next level if you eat me. Don't you do it, bug brain!"

Man-Eater Bug howled victoriously and raised his claw. Just as he swiped, Constantine jumped from his hiding place, raising his sword as quick as thinking. He landed on the ground in front of the girl and held out his sword, using it as a barrier to shield her from the Man-Eater Bug's attack. The claws finally struck the blade. Constantine grunted from the impact. His wrist burned in agony as the bones vibrated from the impact.

The Man-Eater Bug grunted in confusion. Constantine smirked and swung his blade in an arch to throw the monster's claws away.

"What in Untolia's name!" the girl cursed. "Man-Eater Bug's claws can rip through a well-armored knight. How were you able to deflect his attack?"

Constantine turned to look at her, smiling confidently. "Hey, babe, it's nothing to worry about." He pointed at the mirrored steel. Blue runes magically appeared down the length of his sword blade. Then, just as quickly as they appeared, they faded away. "See? This sword was forged by a Berjan smith in ancient times. These magical runes can protect it from shattering no matter how powerful my opponent's attack may be."

"You might want to use it again," the girl said, stepping back.

Constantine turned around just in time to see Man-Eater Bug's claws coming down at him. Constantine laughed, and then backflipped out of the way. The claws slammed into the dirt where he once stood sending a cloud of dust and pebbles into the air.

"I like this," Constantine said, putting on his headphones.

He blasted the volume as loud as he could until the techno music was all he could hear. He seemed to dance as he battled the creature, leaving his new mage friend completely perplexed. He flipped, spun, and even moonwalked on the grass as he dodged Man-Eater Bug's moves.

The girl called at Constantine to make some kind of plan to bring down the monster, but Constantine was just lost in his own world. Even though he was handling the Man-Eater Bug rather well, she knew that they could not keep dodging it forever. She had to find a way to take this monster down and without Constantine's help, for it seemed he was too busy showboating to care about a plan.

She charged her flames until they had enough power for her to launch as fireballs. She tossed them at Man-Eater Bug's face, back, and legs. Her Mana allowed only four shots before she eventually had to stop and recharge. As Man-Eater Bug recovered from the blasts, he charged after her, getting down on all fours. Constantine swooped out of nowhere, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way before Man-Eater Bug could chomp down on her.

Constantine and the girl landed with a hard thud. "You okay?" Constantine asked.

"Get off! Get off!" the girl shouted, scurrying away from his arms.

Man-Eater Bug scurried towards them, but was blasted by a large fireball. The monster yelped as it flipped for a yard and landed on its back. Tartarus landed beside the insect monster and jabbed his golden blades into the monster's stomach. Man-Eater Bug gargled a roar as spring-green liquid foamed out of its mouth. Its legs squirmed for but a moment before staying still. It was finally dead. Tartarus spread his wings, put his foot on the chest of his fallen foe, and roared into the air in victory.

"Run! Run!" the girl shouted, grabbing Constantine by the wrist. "We won't last a second against that dragon!"

"Hold it, hold it!" said Constantine. "It's all right. He's not gonna hurt you."

"Are you crazy? That's a dragon!"

"He's more than just a dragon," said Constantine. "He's my friend. Tartarus. That's enough."

Tartarus did not move. He snarled at the girl disapprovingly. The girl stood her ground, not moving a muscle, and mentally preparing a fireball to launch at the beast to hopefully buy her enough time to run into the woods. Her hair was still in flames and embers sparked around her fists.

"Tartarus," Constantine said again. "Relax, she's cool. She's with us. We saved her."

The girl did not approve of that. She felt emboldened enough to casually put a hand to her hip. "Excuse me, but I didn't need saving. I could have handled bug boy alone."

"That's not what I saw," said Constantine, sheathing his sword. "He was about ready to chomp on those nice legs of yours."

"Very funny," said the girl, walking past him to the water's edge. She went on her knees and cupped her hands together to splash water over her face. All the while, Tartarus snapped his jaws at her stealthfully.

"Hey, come on, lighten up will you?" Constantine whispered to his dragon. "She could help us." Tartarus made a rumbling noise in his throat to show he disapproved of the idea. "She's got skills with fire magic. How can you say not to that?" He leaned forward, holding a hand to his mouth. "And just between you and me, I think our journey to the Dragon Summoner could use a hot chick. Huh? What do you say?"

"I appreciate you calling me hot, though chick I can do without," the girl said, splashing more water on her face.

Constantine smirked, for he knew he was really bad a keeping things quiet. He walked towards the girl, but Tartarus slammed his tail on the ground as a barrier to keep him from getting to her. He growled, shaking his head to show he did not want her around.

"Lighten up, will you?" Constantine said, walking over the dragon's tail. He approached the girl and cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me, miss? Uh, sorry about that big lummox there. His name is Tartarus; he's been a buddy of mine for quite a long time. My name is Constantine Belotserkovsky of Rivernnia. What's yours?"

The girl stood up. She opened a pouch strapped to her left thigh and took out a rice square wrapped in silver foil. She bit into it without a thought. "Trish," the girl responded chewing. "Formerly of the House Godiva."

"Formerly?" Constantine asked.

"Yyyeah!" Trish mockingly, swirling her head around. "As in, not a member anymore?"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say my family did not approve of me being a mage. They believed in some hocus-pocus higher being with a flaming eye. As soon as they discovered I had magic, they sent the Templars after me."

"Your parents were Yeyunists?" Constantine asked in shock.

"New members anyway," Trish replied with a shrug. "They were converted not too long ago. Bad enough I have elf-genes inside of me, but to be a mage? Nope," she said with a pop, "they would not allow it."

"You're a half-elf then?"

"Yup. Now, look. I'd like to sit here and go on and on about my tragic life, but I really have to get going."

"Where you headed?" asked Constantine.

"Nowhere in particular," Trish said with a yawn. "But I need to stop by the town of Eriflower to stock up on my supplies. Well, Constantine, it's been real." She saluted him. "See ya around."

Constantine went after her. "Hey, Trish. Wait, wait!" He held both arms up at Tartarus. "Can we give you a ride?"

Tartarus looked at Constantine, giving off a confused grunt. He then snarled at the boy, spread his wings, and took off into the air. He handed at the top of the waterfall, stomping his feet before giving off a thunderous roar.

Trish folded her arms and giggled, taking a few light steps forward. "Uh…I don't think your dragon likes me very much."

Constantine chuckled in embarrassment. "Tartarus? Naw, he's real sweet once you get to know him."

Tartarus challenged that statement with a snap of his jaws. He beat his wings fiercely, causing the trees to shiver and their leaves to scatter into the air. His tail ferociously whipped back and forth, knocking down three trees standing behind him.

Trish blew the dragon a kiss and shook her head. "Yeah, your boy doesn't want to get to know me better. I appreciate the offer, but I can make it on my own. Man-Eater Bugs are fiercely territorial, so there won't be any for miles and miles. Plus, the town's not that far away, so I should be fine on my own." Trish adjusted the straps of her backpack and walked into the woods, disappearing behind the foliage.

Constantine whistled. "I hate seeing her go. But I love watching her leave." He turned to look at Tartarus. "Way to go, asshole!" he shouted. "We're never going to get laid with that attitude of yours! Look, we've walked a great deal of the way. Well, I did anyway. So cut the crap and give me a lift, will ya?"

Tartarus spit out a ball of molten mucus, then flew away. There was Constantine's response. "Asshole!" he shouted again.

* * *

 **Trish**

* * *

She watched from the side of a dirt path as Tartarus soared over the tree tops. Her pointed ears twitched as they picked up the sound of Constantine shouting for him to come back. Trish chuckled at the desperate cries for the dragon to come back down. She reached into her pocket and took out a cellphone. Quickly, she dialed a number and waited for the reply. She heard a click, followed by "Hello," being said in a soft and sultry voice.

"Yeah, it's me," said Trish. "The plan worked. Not only am I able to cash in on the bounty of that Man-Eater Bug, but I found that guy you want to meet so badly. She paused, listening as her contact started asking questions. "There's no doubt about it. Believe me, this is who you're looking for. He's perfect." She listened again. "No, he's flying away, but I know a good way to lure him in town. One way or another, we're gonna get him to join your cause. You're absolutely right. He's perfect...Yes. I'll see to it right away. He's all yours."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri took his seat in the Dueling grounds and began to question Nick's intelligence. His eyes glued to them both while they shuffled their decks before placing them on the drive recognizer of their Dueling pod.

"Challenging me to a Duel was a big mistake, kiddo!" Brett declared, drawing his cards.

Nick was quick to disagree with his pompous declaration. "We'll just see about that!" he retorted. "I happen to be good friends with the owner of Red Dragon Gaming. And he hooked me up with some pretty sweet cards."

"That true?" Yuri asked.

"It is," said Tyson. "Ever since his loss to Ren, Nick has been taking Duel Monsters a little more seriously. He's even nabbed himself some victories these past few days."

Carter rubbed his hands together in anticipation. As much as he wanted Nick to beat Brett Martinetti, he already had a good guess as to who the victor would be. "He must be really confident with his newfound skills," he said. "Especially if he thinks he can take on Brett. But I don't think he can stand a chance. Not even a Duelist of Ren's caliber can beat Brett."

Tyson lightly nudged Carter on the shoulder. " Be careful what you say, man. He's up there."

Yuri and the others looked up the rafters and spotted Ren sitting by himself. His arms were crossed and he had an unimpressed look imprinted on his face. It was almost like he knew he was going to be bored with this match. Yuri took a look at the VIP seating in the front row that was usually reserved for birthday parties and other special gatherings. Patty and Crystal were sitting on a leather couch with Brett's friends were treating them like queens, serving them snacks and drinks. Even though Patty detested Brett, she couldn't deny a few refreshments. And, hey, it was free, which was an added bonus.

"Let's Duel!" The two Duelists shouted.

 **Nick-2000 LP**

 **Brett-2000 LP**

"I'll start off first!" Nick declared, sliding the top card off the top of his deck.

"By all means," Brett bowed. "It won't matter who goes first."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Damn right. I'm gonna beat your ass, rich boy! I'm summoning my Frenzied Panda!" Nick slapped the card onto the interface. The field started lighting up as the projectors worked their magic and rendered the giant behemoth of a panda on Nick's side of the field. It grunted at Brett, holding onto a bamboo stick.

 **Frenzied Panda**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1000**

Brett laughed out loud. "Is that it?"

Nick responded with a grin. Incredibly, he thought he summoned something very formidable. "Yeah, he's quite the brute, isn't he? I bet you got nothing that can stand up to him."

"I beg to disagree," said Brett.

"Show me what you got, tough guy!"

"Very well then. I summon Familiar Knight in defense mode!"

Brett's steel-plated knight appeared, knelt on one knee and holding up his shield.

 **Familiar Knight**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1400**

"Is that it?" Nick said, mimicking Brett's words. "Man, and here I was expecting the former world-champ to be playing something scary. Well, since his defense is greater than that of my panda's, I'm going to lay down this bad boy. Sonic Duck in attack mode!"

After a display of sparkles and green feathers, the duck creature was rendered next to Frenzied Panda. It had green feathers and was wearing a red scarf around its neck and a bucket on its head.

 **Sonic Duck**

 **ATK/1700 DEF/700**

QUACK! Shouted the Sonic Duck.

"Then, I'm going to perform a little combo, a little something I learned from a hotshot Duelist like yourself. I equip my Sonic Duck with the spell card: Fairy Meteor Crush."

"Not bad, kiddo," said Brett. "Now you can pierce through my monster's defense and take a piece of my Life Points."

Feeling boosted by Brett's compliment, Nick puffed out his chest and confidently pointed at Brett's knight and ordered his duck to attack the Familiar Knight.

The duck squawked and sped towards the knight at an incredible rate. It used the bucket on its head to ram the knight in the chest, cracking his breastplate. Familiar Knight grunted in agony and shattered into pieces.

 **Brett-1700 LP**

 **Nick-2000 LP**

"Okay, Brett, you're up…huh?"

Brett's field lit up and then a quadrupedal dragon made of shiny black metal with spikes and claws made of fool's gold emerged onto the field. The horn on its nose reflecting the arena perfectly.

"What is that?" Nick asked.

"It's called Rare Metal Dragon. He was summoned by the effect of my Familiar Knight. When he is destroyed, both of us can summon level four or lower monsters from our hands."

 **Rare Metal Dragon**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1200**

"That's a level four?" Patty asked in utter shock. "It's so powerful."

"It will only get worse," Crystal said coldly, while watching as Nick summoned a Mega Thunderball in defense mode. "I've seen Brett pull this on so many Duelists. He brings up their hopes with that Familiar Knight only to shatter their spirits by summoning that dragon. Nick was really sweet putting his foot forward for me, but I fear he may have put it in his mouth."

"Is that Mega Thunderball all you can muster?" Brett sneered.

Nick lost his confidence at the sight of Brett's dragon. His cards started to tremble in his grip. "No, I switch my panda into defense mode."

"And so, the slaughter begins," laughed Brett. "I summon Garnecia Elefantis!"

The arena's seats took their cue to shake for the incoming monster. A gigantic purplish-blue elephant warrior in decorative tribal armor emerged onto the field. It let out a thundering war cry raising up its swerved sword.

 **Garnecia Elefantis**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

"Attack his pathetic duck, my great beast!" The elephant warrior charged at Sonic Duck and slashed it across the neck. The duck squawked pathetically as it vanished. Nick's Life Points dropped to **1300** with just one devastating attack.

"Now, my Rare Metal Dragon, make mincemeat of that panda!"

Rare Metal Dragon roared in agreement, firing blue flames at Nick's Frenzied Panda, burning it to cinders.

Poor Nick was in complete disarray. "But…but I thought…," he stammered

"Thought you had the lead over me?" Brett interrupted pretentiously. "Ha! Did you honestly believe I Dueled so amateurishly? This is just the beginning, Nicky-boy. I have plenty of monsters ready to slaughter every pathetic monster in your deck."

Nick gritted his teeth and slammed his fists on the liquid-crystal playing mat. "There is no monster in my deck that's pathetic. I promise you that."

"Then make your move!" taunted one of Brett's friends.

Nick drew.

"Damn," he grimaced. "I summon a monster in defense mode."

Brett found the dousing of Nick's confidence rather pleasing. He drew his card, chuckling. "Now to bring out your next torturer, ready to bring forth the pain. I summon Judge Man!"

The card was Ultra Rare and shimmered with horizontal reflections.

 **Judge Man**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/1500**

"Another monster with more than two-thousand attack points," gasped Patty.

"His deck is full of them," said Crystal. "This Duel is already over."

"Attack his Mega Thunderball!" ordered Brett.

Judge Man grunted, charging forward and whacking Nick's monster with his spiked clubs. Mega Thunderball spun into the air and exploded upon coming into contact with the ceiling. The seats shook again.

"I summon a monster in defense mode!" Nick said.

Brett's turn. The next card he drew made him snigger cruelly at Nick. "I will summon Mr. Volcano to the field!" Brett boasted, summoning a fiery gentleman in a gracefully display of magically animated flames.

 **Mr. Volcano**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1300**

"Brett. He's too strong," Carter said helplessly. "His monster's attack points are reaching the top of the charts. Where does he find all these rare and powerful cards?"

"He's a Martinetti," said Ren, from his lonesome perch. "He can get anything he wants."

Meanwhile in the battlefield, Mr. Volcano conjured up a fiery spell that incinerated Nick's defensive Stone-Ogre Grotto.

"Time for a new hand," said Nick. "I use the spell Card Destruction. Now we discard…"

"I know what it does!"

Brett tossed his hand into the Graveyard and drew a new one, replacing the four cards he had while Nick drew three new cards. He smiled. "Okay, now, Brett. You're not the only one who can summon strong monsters."

 _It's all or nothing, pal. You and I are a team. I've held you back long enough. I promised I would use you only when it was absolutely necessary. And now's the time._ He looked at Crystal. _She needs your power to escape the clutches of that jerk. He doesn't deserve her._

"You don't have any strong monsters, do you?' sneered Brett. "I guess my arsenal of powerful monsters have really messed up your head. Why don't you spare yourself the humiliation and quit?"

"I won't quit!" shouted Nick. "Yuri's told me all about you, Martinetti. I didn't want to believe someone was so cruel and arrogant, but after seeing you treat Crystal the way you did today, oh, you proved me wrong. She's a person, not some glittery accessory you can parade around to flaunt your ego. She's a girl who is free to make her own choices. She doesn't have to bend to your whim every time you call her like some common dog. As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve her!"

"And are you saying you do, Romeo?"

"Far from it. I'm not saying the one she deserves is me, as much as I'd like to be. But she's a friend of Yuri's. I know how much they mean to each other. So long as my best friend is happy I will be happy and that's all that matters."

"That is so sweet," Crystal mumbled to herself.

Nick scoffed and gave a roll of his eyes. "And I suppose you have some card in your deck who can help you achieve this miracle?"

"I do! And here he is. I summon…Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Everyone in the arena gasped and shouted in amazement. Brett leaned forward over his interface to watch the arena render the rare dragon that not even he had laid eyes on before. The beast gave out a mighty roar flying over the arena and spreading its wings. "It can't be!" he gasped, staring at its glowing fiery-red eyes.

The beast snarled viciously, lowering itself onto the floor where he shook the arena. Brett's friends all took out their phones and started recording the dragon.

"Where did he get the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ren gasped in wonder. "How is it possible that a dragon of such power and myth be in the hands of a third-rate Duelist like him?"

"I…I don't believe it!" roared Brett, scratching his head in envy and frustration. "My…my family searched far and wide for years looking for that card. And it's been in the hands of this edge-dwelling rat."

Patty smiled triumphantly and folded her arms over her chest, and crossing her legs. "Well, Brett?" she said defiantly. "We're waiting? Think any of your monsters have what it takes to defeat the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

Brett dropped his cards and held out his hands. "Nick! Wait a second, pal. If you give me the card, I will concede the match and, and, I-I-I'll pay you anything you want I assure you!"

He took out a checkbook from his suit. Then he reached for a pen on his breast pocket and gave it a click.

"I can write all kinds of numbers on this check, my friend. Just say the word and the match is yours. And I will give you my word that I will never bother Crystal again."

"That's quite a deal," said Yuri. "I've never seen Brett so worked up before."

Tyson had his eyes on the Nick the entire time. He felt that his dragon could win him the match, but the deal would be so much sweeter. "Nick will be a fool not to take the offer," he said. "Think of the reward. A surrender from the world champion; Crystal's freedom; and a blank check. A blank check that can be loaded with whatever sum Nick wants. He could finally move out of the edge of Aquarius."

Brett tapped the checkbook with his pen. "What do you say, my friend? Do we have a deal?"

"You're willing to do all that for this card?" Nick asked. "As generous as it is, I'm going to have to call you mad. The numbers you write in the check could put your family into welfare. You so sure about this?"

"I am. Come on, Nick, be a friend."

"But we're not friends."

"Not yet, but if you sell me that card we can be. Look at my monsters."

He picked up the cards in the Graveyard, showing off monsters like Beast of Talwar, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Luster Dragon #2, Cosmo Queen. They were all shimmering in holographic foil and their names shined brightly in gold letters.

"Impressive huh? Each of them powerhouses with more than two-thousand attack points. You want these babies in your deck, right?"

Nick leaned forward with a greedy look on his face. "Yeah, more than anything."

"I can buy you the perfect deck," boasted Brett. "I can get you the best cards, and teach you how to use them, oh, and I can coach you into the pro-leagues."

Nick gasped in amazement. His mouth formed the biggest smile he had ever made. "You'd do that for me? It's been my life's dream to Duel in the pro-leagues."

Brett laughed triumphantly. "Yes, all you have to do is sell me that Red-Eyes Black Dragon card and we can begin a long and distinguishing career. I promise you, you'll be a better student than Randall Lawson."

"Don't do it!" shouted Crystal, jumping out of her seat. "As rare as that card is, it's still just a card. Do you really think a few million dollars is going to hurt Brett's family? For that matter, do you think he'll easily get rid of me for it. Don't do it, honey."

"Will you stop!" commanded Brett.

"But, I can finally have a better life," said Nick. "And you can forever be free of this creep."

Crystal balled her fists. "If you think this is going to have a happy ending you're wrong! Deals with Brett never go well. You'd be better off making deals with the devil. Don't do it!"

"Be quiet!" shouted Brett. "You stupid bitch! What did I jist

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack his Mr. Volcano! Infernal Fire Blast!"

The dragon of black charged up a ball of fire and launched it at Mr. Volcano. Brett shielded his face from the gust of the fans which were supposed to mimic the blast of the holographic explosion.

"What are you doing!" Brett shouted.

His Life Points dropped to **800**.

"But how is that possible?" He looked at the field and noticed the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's claws were encased in adamantium steel. "What the hell is that?"

"A spell card called Dragon Nails," Nick said holding up the card. "It boosted the power of my Red-Eyes by six hundred points."

"Three-thousand!" gasped Crystal. "Color me impressed."

Nick felt his knees get weak and it took all he could muster to keep his face from flushing red. His idol was complimenting him for his combo. A rush of confidence flushed through him as if a wave of confidence was cleaning out all the doubt and fear he felt. His Red-Eyes Black Dragon standing before him obeying his commands and bringing awe to everyone, even Brett and his gang. He really did look cool. He had never felt such joy in his life as a Duelist. He felt invincible.

He chuckled with conviction and said, "You make a great offer, Martinetti. One that only a moron would reject. But this card was given to me by someone special in my life. And she expects it back when the day comes that she returns. So, sorry, _pal_ , but I'm going to have to decline."

Brett shook his head slowly and menacingly. His face turned red and his body trembled. "So, that's the way it's going to be, huh? I offered you a chance at a new life. I offered you friendship. A chance at the pro-leagues under my wing. And you spit it in my face."

"More like blasted it in your face," joked Nick.

His Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared triumphantly at Nick refusing to give him up. Yuri even applauded Nick for his valiance. Brett offered him a chance to fulfill his dreams and a chance to leave the edge of Aquarius, but he held his own and refused. The card must have been very precious to him, and not for its rarity or its strength. But, because it was a token of someone dear to his heart. _The question is…who?_ He wondered.

At the beginning of his turn, Brett summoned a Swordstalker, a powerful warrior with 2000 ATK, but it was useless now that Nick had a souped-up Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field. For the past two turns, everyone watched as Nick's Red-Eyes Black Dragon decimated Brett's powerful monsters one by one.

But all of that was soon about to change.

"You played a good game, for a complete fool. I bet you had fun destroying my monsters. But all that ends now. I play Polymerization fusing the two Thunder Dragons in my hand in order to create the all-powerful Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

 **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2100**

"Some all-powerful," laughed Tyson. "As strong as that dragon is, he's still no match for Nick's Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"That's where you're wrong!" shouted Brett. "You're going to pay for not taking up my offer, Nick. Now your punishment with ensue with this!" he slapped the card down. "Mystical Space Typhoon! This will destroy your Dragon Nails card! Now your Red-Eyes is weaker than my great beast!"

"Oh-no!" stammered Nick.

He was so confident with his dragon and so flooded in his own ego that he failed to have his dragon protected with traps or spells. He could only watch with a wide-open mouth as Brett ordered his dragon to attack.

The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's large nose horn began to glow bright blue as it was being filled with electricity. Saffron sparks lit up the nose and it released its attack turning Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a smoldering crater.

"Not even the Red-Eyes Black Dragon can match me!" Brett announced with the grin of a madman on his face. Nick though he was up to his waist in his own ego. But Brett, he was drowned in it.

"He was my best card," Nick said sadly.

With his Red-Eyes gone there was no point in going on. He placed his hand on the top of his deck and surrendered. The scoreboard above displaying his Life Points dropped to 0 and was replaced with the words **Surrender**.

Everyone in Brett's group laughed.

"And he thought he could just come here and rescue the girl huh?" Brett sneered. "Look at that! Is there a leak coming from the roof or did I just see a tear?"

"Aww, is the baby gonna cry!"

"What hopes did he have beating Brett?"

"What a disgrace."

"Shut up!" shouted Patty. "Nick may have lost but he played great. I doubt any of you can do better."

"They could do some decent damage to me," said Brett approaching the box where Patty and Crystal watched the match. "These guys are some of the best players in the Aquarius, so they would have been more of a challenge than Nicky-boy over there. Say, you're a pretty thing, Patty. We're going to my penthouse for a party after a few games here in the arena. Why don't you come join us?"

"Don't count on it," Patty said, slipping on her backpack. She was about to leave but Crystal stopped her. She fixed the silk pink bow in her hair which was coming loose from the excitement of the match. "Thanks," she said. "See you around."

"Bye, Patty," Crystal said.

Brett laughed and gave a shrug. "Suit yourself, babe. No matter, we got plenty of tail to chase while we're there! All of them prettier than some punk-goth like you."

Patty flicked him off and stormed out of the arena.

"Who's the next contestant!" said Brett. "Miller, you game."

"Hell yeah, I am, boss!"

As the two began their match Nick was sulking towards the stands to meet his friends.

"Aw man, that was hard to watch," said Yuri.

He was waiting at the bottom of the rafters for Nick to join them. He was walking an inch each step. Clearly the defeat was hard on him.

"Yuri, don't you have to work today?" asked Ren, coming down the steps.

"Aw, crap!" Yuri shouted as he darted out the doors. "Bye guys!"

"Hey, Nick," Ren said approaching him.

A Spikebot appeared behind Nick as the Duel began.

Nick swiped his sleeve under his nose and sniffed. "Let me guess, I was a fool to challenge him, right?"

"While that's true, I just wanted to say what you did took a lot of guts. Not a lot of guys can stand up to Brett the way you did, let alone put him on the ropes in a Duel. I get him down to at least a thousand Life Points before he manages to beat me. But you did good. I see Mr. Sergei helped you a lot. You really improved at the game, Nick. Perhaps we can Duel sometime."

"I'd like that." Nick wiped a tear from his eye, pretending he was just scratching his face. "Well, I better get home. Got a lot of homework to do. Come on guys."

* * *

Late again, Yuri thought. Sergei was going to give it to him now.

He took the bus to the shop. He was now five minutes late and getting later by the second. The bus finally made it to the stop, and Yuri dashed for Ruby Dragon as fast as he could. When he stepped through the doors, he screamed.

A blue dragon known as Winged-Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 was snarling at him. It roared causing Yuri to run outside, almost smashing through the glass doors.

"STOP!" someone shouted before he could go any farther. Yuri tripped and fell down on the ground scraping his hands on the sidewalk.

Yuri turned and saw Sergei coming out of the shop with some contraption on his wrist.

"Yuri, you're late again!"

"What is that!" Yuri cried out, trying to catch his breath.

"It's the new machine that will revolutionize Dueling forever, Yuri. It's called a Duel Disk. With these babies in arm, you won't need oversized arenas to see monsters rendered in holographic form. The Phobos Corp's technological division has been working on it for years. Now you can have exciting Duels anywhere you go. Provided you pay the modest fee of twelve-hundred dollars."

"Holy crap, dude, I know what a Duel Disk is. I used one of the prototypes before." Yuri said, getting up from the ground. "But the one you're using. Wow! That was so real."

"Da," said Sergei. "These new devices are going to be used for the upcoming Millennium Tournament."

"So, that's the big tournament everyone's been talking about," said Yuri.

"And I see you've been personally invited," Wanda, the cashier of the store, said coming out of the shop. She had a gold letter in her hand with an extravagant seal on the back.

"I've been invited to attend?" Yuri asked, timidly taking the letter.

"Word has reached the ears of many, that you beat the regional champion and one of the Sensational Dragon Sisters," said Sergei. "I think Leon has finally acknowledged you as a decent Duelist."

"He can shove it up his ass," said Yuri tossing the letter in the trash.

"But, Yuri!" said Wanda.

"No one said Leon was going to be there!" Yuri retorted.

"Boy, you've got to let that go," Sergei said fishing out the letter.

"What's going on?" asked Wanda. "Why does, Yuri hate Leon Caldwell so much."

"He wasn't always called Leon Caldwell," Sergei said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

Sergei let out a scratchy sigh, sliding his large palm down the back of his head. "The boy used to be called Leon Montgomery."

Wanda put her hands over her mouth. "So you mean that…"

"Yeah," Yuri said, sadly. "He's my older brother."

"So what's with the name change?" Wanda asked.

"Complicated family issues," said Sergei. "Let's just say that Leon does not like our Yuri. Despises his very existence so much that he'd move away from his family and legally change his name out of spite as long as the child drew breath."

"That's horrible," said Wanda. "Why would anyone hate their brother that much?"

"As I said," said Sergei. "Complicated family issues."

"Leon came up with this ridiculous notion that I was not legitimate family," Yuri said, balling his fists. "He tried hard to prove I wasn't part of the Montgomery family. He stated that they found me dumped in the yard. The other day Brett said he overheard my mother and his mother talking about the same thing."

"Yuri, please," said Sergei. "Regardless of what anyone thinks, you have Montgomery blood flowing through your veins. The love you get from everyone makes those losers jealous. That's why they say and do these things."

"Excuse me, sir," said the tremulous voice of Crystal Anderson.

"Well, hello, hello," Wanda said lightly nudging Yuri in the ribs.

"Mr. Dargon," Crystal said, bashfully. "Could you excuse Yuri from work this afternoon?"

"Oh? Why would I do that?"

"I…I want to have some time with him. Alone, if you don't mind."

Wanda giggled, elbowing Yuri's side. "Alone time with the ladies. Yuri's getting good."

"Wanda, please," said Yuri. "What's wrong, Crystal? You look…distraught."

"It's nothing really," said Crystal. "I just…want to spend time with you."

"Is it okay, Sergei?" Yuri asked.

"Well…" Sergei said, stroking his squared chin.

"I'll pay you for the trouble," Crystal said, holding up her purse.

"No, no. It's all right," said Sergei. "Besides, it's a slow day today. I don't think we need your help today, Yuri."

"You sure?" Yuri asked.

Sergei smacked Yuri's back playfully. "You're questioning going out on a stroll with her?" Sergei asked.

Crystal smiled and did her best to look timid. She flushed blood into her cheeks, making her look rather cute.

"Okay, okay," said Yuri. "Thanks, Sergei."

"Think nothing of it, my friend. I'll see you some other time."

He and Wanda went back into the store while Yuri and Crystal began their long walk down the streets of Aquarius.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked following Crystal into the city. "I thought you were going to hang out with Brett today at the new arena."

Crystal grimaced. She looked away, pretending to giggle. "I told him I wasn't feeling well. He doesn't know I'm here."

"You shouldn't have to lie," said Yuri. "You can just tell him off. It's not like he owns you or anything, right?"

Crystal bit her bottom lip. She then smiled and said: "I feel so much warmer when I'm with you," she said, followed by a shiver that caused her to rub her hands up and down her shoulders. "That Duel arena was so dark and cold. And there's only so many Duel Monsters matches I can take. By the fifteenth game, I was getting bored."

"There's more to life than Dueling," said Yuri. "Screw those losers."

"Yeah, want to head to the beach?" Crystal asked.

"I don't have any swimming trunks."

"I'll buy you some then," said Crystal. "And don't forget, the party is tomorrow night."

"Oh geez," said Yuri. "Already?"

"You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Well with all the excitement going on, can you blame me? Beating an Intercontinental champion, your former friend; a tag team champion herself; and having my Black Tyranno in general. I mean, come on. Parties wouldn't be on your mind, right?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "No. I guess not. Come on. We're getting closer. I can hear the waves."

The two friends found a shop to purchase their things for the beach. Crystal bought herself a white bikini and Yuri got black trunks with gold Chinese dragon designs on the right leg. Then she purchased towels and sunscreen, and they made their way to the beach. The sand was blistering hot, but thankfully Yuri's new sandals guarded his feet. Crystal spread out the towels then stripped out of her cutoff jeans down to her bikini. Yuri, gulped focusing on the ocean ahead of him. Crystal noticed him blushing, and twittered.

"You like it?" she asked.

Yuri pretended to look. "Uh...yeah...you look great."

Crystal gave a twirl, then sat down and applied her sunscreen making her body shine. Yuri didn't want to look so he just continued staring out into the ocean watching the people dodge the waves.

He felt something soft on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Crystal was resting her chin on it.

"You sleepy?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I've had these dreams," said Crystal.

"Really, what about?" Yuri asked, eating a pretzel from their bag of snacks.

"Well, I'm all alone in the darkness. There are these shadowy, faceless masses surrounding me; laughing at me; undressing me with their gaze until I stand before them completely naked. I scream at them to stop and leave me alone, but they keep on laughing at me. I shout for help, and none comes for me. The shadows begin to surround me, and I feel their cold touch on my flesh. I thought I was going to get killed by those wretched creatures...then...he shows up."

"Who?" Yuri asked.

"There's this radiant glow surrounding me. I look up, and I see a knight adorned in platinum standing before me. He waved this massive blade and shouted: 'Foul creatures be gone!' And with one mighty swing of that beautiful blade, he smites the shadows. And then he picks me up, and clothes me in his glimmering, white cape. God, I felt so...so warm. I felt safe...and then...I wake up. I... I think the knight was you."

Yuri gave a disapproving laugh. "You believe that this knight is me why?"

"I don't know," Crystal said, not appreciating his doubting tone. "I just feel it. The warmness I felt when he saved me. I felt like I was in a sanctuary of calm and serenity. It's a feeling I have when I'm with you. You had to have been the knight. All these years you and I have been friends. I know you're tired of hearing this, but you're like a brother to me. I care a lot about you, buddy. It's kind of why I broke up there in the restaurant the other day when Brett said those awful things. I hate having to see people disrespect you."

"Don't worry about me," said Yuri, biting into another pretzel.

"Can you promise me something?" Crystal cooed.

"Hmm?" said Yuri

"Promise me that...if I'm ever in a bind. You'll come to my rescue. Just like the knight did."

"What's gotten into you?" Yuri asked.

"Can you just promise me?"

"I can't be." Yuri sighed. "I don't have what it takes to be your prince charming, Cinderella."

"Why not?"

"I could barely help you the last time you needed help. That night Brett got wicked crazy and beat you. In the end, Ren was the one who rescued you. Not me. You bailed me out of jail after I fought him and lost. If there's anyone around her who's to be your knight in platinum armor, it's Ren."

"But, I don't want it to be, Ren," Crystal whined.

"He should be," Yuri sadly continued. "He's older than me; stronger than me. Better looking than me."

"I don't care for those things," said Crystal. "You're my hero."

"I'm no hero," Yuri said looking at the scar on his wrist. The cut he got from Brett the night he fought him. "I won one Duel, big deal."

Yuri took out his deck from the pocket of his jeans folded by the towel and stared at the Black Tyranno.

"If he didn't wind up in my deck, I would have lost that night. Even in Duel Monsters, I must rely on someone else to get me out of trouble. I can't seem to do things myself. I was too weak. Someone had to bail me out, once again. No. I'm a failure, Crystal. I tried to be your knight in shining armor once. But, I can't…. You're going to have to find someone else to get you out of trouble, honey. I'm...I wasn't meant to succeed."

"That's not true," Crystal said nuzzling Yuri's arm. "You're not a loser. If you were, I'd have nothing to do with you. I don't deal with losers. Save for Brett, but that's complicated. You're something much greater. I feel it in my heart."

"You think so?"

"Would I lie to you? Now just...just promise me."

"I promise."

Crystal smiled. Her golden hair fluttered in the gentle ocean breeze. "Thanks, bro, you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

They sat under the sun for a while then ran to the water to cool off. Crystal laughed when she went waist deep into the water. "The water's so much clearer, today," she said with a heavenly smile.

"And colder!" Yuri said, running away from the waves coming to engulf his feet and ankles.

Crystal beckoned him back into the water, doing her best to assure Yuri the water wasn't too bad. He eventually took her word for it and walked towards her. Three Black Hawk Helicopters from RAPTOR soared over the beach on their patrol for pirates. Just as quickly as they came, they were gone. Yuri took a deep breath, then hand-in-hand he walked with Crystal farther and farther into the water until it was up to their waists.

Crystal held onto Yuri as tightly as she could. She saw a huge wave approaching. She smirked mischievously, finding this an opportune time to play a prank on Yuri and get him completely wet. She turned him around so he could not see the wave coming. She pretended to coax him farther, but he dug his feet into the mud, anchoring him down so he could go no further. He looked up and saw the wave. He wanted to run, but it was too late. It crashed into them. Crystal laughed, then screamed as she was engulfed by a wall of water. Yuri felt his feet get ripped from the mud as he fell backwards. He flung his arms to push himself back up. He took a deep gulp of air.

"You did that on purpose!" he shouted as he laughed. He saw Crystal laughing as she struggled to pick herself up. "Nice tan!" he shouted, laughing at the exposed upper region of her buttocks.

"Hey!" Crystal cried. She pulled her bikini bottom back up and waded towards Yuri laughing. "You big jerky; you know you like it," she said. She screamed and wrapped her arms around him. "ANOTHER ONE!" she shouted as a huge wave headed right towards them.

They screamed, preparing for impact. The wave hit them with a loud smack, knocking them underwater. They played in the water for an entire hour before going back to the sand to dry themselves. Then they decided to call it a day. They went to the stalls at the boardwalk to clean the sands off their bodies. They left the beach and went to a restaurant at the pier where Crystal invited Yuri to try lobster. They cracked open the shell with ease and ate the meat. Crystal took a big chunk with her forked and dipped it in tarter sauce.

"I was never accustomed to seafood," said Yuri with a mouth full of lobster. "But, it's not that bad."

Crystal gave a soft chuckle, helping herself to another glob of lobster meat. "I'm glad you like it. See, all you have to do is try." She was still clad in her bikini, but she had a white pareo wrapped around her waist. She reached towards her plate, fork in hand, and took out a piece of the juicy lobster meat.

"Oh, before I forget," she said with a mouthful of lobster. "I bought you something."

Crystal dug into her backpack and pulled out a box set of cards, colored black with golden filigree designs.

"Oh, man you didn't," said Yuri. "The Duel Monsters Premium Gold Series?"

"Hell, yeah," said Crystal. "Sadly, I don't think I'll be around for your birthday next week. Brett and I have to engage in a photo shoot to promote a magazine in Santorini." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, think of this as a very early birthday gift. The gold series has bling as well as power. Come on, let's open them."

Yuri picked up his knife and slit open the plastic over the box. He opened the slot to reveal five mini boxes inside. Inside were black and gold booster packs. "Wow, these look amazing. The whole card shimmers."

"I see someone's day has gotten brighter," Crystal said, setting down her soda.

Yuri opened more and more packs, each one thick with twenty-five golden cards. "Mirror Force; Mystical Space Typhoon; Tri-Horned Dragon! Look at all these." Yuri said with joy.

"Yeah, I like the packaging too," said Crystal, picking up one of the discarded casings. "In fact, I love it. They look like boxes of chocolate."

"You'd just give me a whole box of Gold Series cards?" Yuri asked.

"Why not?" Crystal said with a shrug. "I got an entire truckload full of these damn things from admirers as a gift for my birthday. The son of EveCorp's CEO gave me these and a diamond ring. He hoped gold cards and a fancy ring would make me marry him. Twit. I figured you could use one or two considering your deck suffers pretty badly."

"That's because I don't play much," said Yuri. "No offense, but I don't like the game as much as I used to. In fact, before my match with Lawson, I was starting to hate it."

"That's gotta change," Crystal said taking another sip of her drink. "I'm going to make you a pro if it kills me. That inscription on your necklace reads Passionate Duelist. I know whoever wrote that is right."

Yuri opened the shield to let the song play. Crystal hummed along to the music rocking her head from side to side.

"I thought I was the one doing the rescuing," Yuri said sarcastically. "As far as I'm concerned you've been the one saving me."

"This doesn't mean much compared to what happened last time."

"Let's not talk about that," Yuri said, opening another pack. He looked through the cards. "That was the worst phone call of my life."

"I'm sorry," Crystal said, setting down her glass.

A man suddenly approached them. He was young; blonde and dressed in azure swimming trunks and a white sleeveless shirt and an aqua blue Duel Disk was mounted on his right wrist. "Hey you!" he called out. "You Crystal Anderson?"

"Yeah."

"The name's Chris, you may have heard of me. I'm the surfing champ of Aquarius."

"Not a big surfing fan, bro," Crystal said. "Was there something you wanted?"

Chris flashed her a white grin, standing out against the orangey flesh he had. "I see you've got a Duel Disk. You got some time? Let's have a match."

Now that was something Crystal wanted to hear. She rewarded the surfer with her beautiful smiles. "Sure, I was getting a little bored."

"If I had him as company, I would be too," the young man said, commenting rudely about Yuri.

That, Crystal did not appreciate. "Now, I'm really gonna kick your ass," Crystal said, rather offended. Her face blushed pink from her anger. If there was one thing she hated more than thunder and lightning, it was someone insulting her best friend. She got up from the table with force, causing all the silverware to jingle.

"Why don't we put ante up some cards just to make this interesting?" said Chris.

"What do you have?" Crystal asked.

"This!" the man said holding up a card. "It's called Serpent Night Dragon."

"Ooo, shiny," said Crystal.

"I see it impresses the lady," sneered Chris. "Yeah, this card was given only to finalists from the regional tournament last year. A tournament in which, I ranked second. As for you, baby cakes, why don't you put up that legendary dragon everyone's been talking about."

"As rare as that Serpent Night Dragon is," said Yuri. "I don't think your..."

"I got it, Yuri," Crystal interrupted. "All right you're on."

"Yeah, let's do this!" he said activating his Duel Disk that looked like water made solid.

Crystal put on her gleaming white Duel Disk shaped like an angel's wing. It had an aesthetic effect in which holographic white feathers shot out of the deck when Crystal drew her cards.

"Whoa, custom Duel Disks?" said Yuri.

"That's right," Crystal said making hers shimmer. "Aren't they cool?"

"You are so hot," said Crystal's opponent. "How's about we ditch, limp-dick, over there and have some fun at my loft after dinner."

"Your card will suffice, thanks," said Crystal. "And if you laugh at my friend again, you'll regret it."

Chris wriggled his fingers. "Ooo, scary. How's about we let you start off first?"

"You're too kind," Crystal said, drawing her card. The white feathers fluttered out of her deck when she drew. "I'll summon Spear Dragon, lay a card face down, and that'll do it for me."

Crystal's dragon was the size of a mini-van with a sixteen-foot wingspan. It was dark blue with a white underbelly, and its head had a long and pointed beak the size of a full-grown man. Its ATK was **1900**.

Their Duel was drawing up quite a crowd.

"Not bad," said Chris, drawing his card. "I use the spell card, Polymerization, to fuse Gruesome Goo, Amazon of the Seas, and Sea Kamen into the Man-Eating Black Shark!"

Chris summoned a 30-foot shark with jet-black flesh and eyes like molten gold. Two muscular arms protruded from underneath its flipper.

 **Man-Eating Black Shark**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1300**

Chris continued: "Next I'll play the spell card, Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." He drew his extra cards. "Ah, cool. I'll use my field spell card, A Legendary Ocean,"

The ground turned into water. Crystal looked down and saw she was standing over a sunken civilization many miles below her feet.

Her opponent began to explain the card's effect.

"This card reduces the level of my water monsters by one. I now summon Giant Red Seasnake!"

A serpent-like creature jumped out of the water; its blood-red scales glimmered in the sun. The sea monster had cerulean stripes and a cerulean beard with matching appendages slithering around the sides of its mouth where gleaming razor-sharp teeth made their home.

 **Giant Red Seasnake**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/800**

Giant Red Seasnake gave a roar as it fell back into the water. The field spell also increased the attack of Chris's water monsters by **200** , so now Man-Eating Black Shark's ATK was **2300** , and Giant Red Seasnake's ATK was **2000**.

He attacked, but Crystal activated her trap card, Negate Attack. The trap card allowed her to, of course, negate his attack, thereby ending his Battle Phase.

"You got lucky, sweetheart. Make your move."

"I will, and don't call me sweetheart," Crystal said with irritation as she drew her card.

"Or what? Your little imp over there is gonna hurt me?"

"Keep insulting him, see what happens!" Crystal said, almost raising her voice. "I should just end this Duel and walk away because jerks like you are not worth my time. But, since you insulted my best friend over and over again, and I'm gonna make you pay, by beating you and taking your Serpent Night Dragon."

"You want him, come get him!" Chris said holding up the card.

"Oh, I will. I use the spell card: Trade in; this lets me discard one level eight monster from my hand, so goodbye Van' Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord."

She kissed her rare card and gently put it into the Graveyard. Crystal was always rather delicate with her cards. They were a treasure to her. Yuri felt she even treated her dragons as friends. Apologizing to them every time she sent them to the Graveyard.

"Now I will draw two cards!" she announced. "Sweet. I summon Des Volstgalph!"

The dragon flew down from the sky. It spread its wings to slow down and roared as it landed beside his master with a great crash. It was a unique-looking dragon with dark blue flesh shielded by gleaming scarlet armor.

A spiked armored vest seemed to cover its torso. It had crooked wings, feathered just a little at the top. Its ATK was **2200** and could inflict **500** points of extra damage when it attacked a monster. The opponent came prepared, though.

As soon as Crystal called her attack, a wall of water spouts erupted from the water and stopped her dragon from going any further. They did nothing to stop his only two monsters from being destroyed, but they shielded his Life Points.

Tornado Wall was a card that could negate damage to the user's Life Points, but it could only be activated if the field spell, Umi, was out on the field. However, A Legendary Ocean could still be treated as the Umi card.

Crystal had the most powerful monsters on the field, but it didn't mean anything if she couldn't inflict damage.

The Duel continued in Chris's favor, but soon Crystal turned things around.

The time was right to summon her ace dragon.

"And now," she declared. "I'll banish one light monster and one dark monster from the graveyard to summon...Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

Crystal summoned a dragon with glossy turquoise scales and adorned in razor sharp platinum armor. It had a long neck and claws that shined brightly in the warm southern sun. The reflections on its armor were almost blinding.

It was also true what they said about Crystal only using it when she was mad. Even though he had seen it before, Yuri could not get used to seeing the creature in its monstrous form under the command of someone like Crystal. A card like Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End was too brutal for her, but if she was angered enough, and she was, her opponent had to contend with it.

It had long fiery orange hair coming out from underneath its helmet. It gave a powerful roar as it opened its wings stretching thirty feet. The attack and defense point display showed the beast's stats.

 **3000 ATK and 2500 DEF**

The surfer began to shiver. The hologram was so realistic, as was the dragon's ferocity. He looked down at the boy and snarled as if it too was mad that the surfer kept insulting Yuri. Crystal stood proudly in front of her ultimate beast. Her beauty matched with the dragon's imposing presence was truly a sight to behold.

Even Yuri began to feel intimidated. No monster in his deck, not even his Black Tyranno could equal the dragon in power and majesty.

Now Crystal activated its effect. She paid **1000** Life Points, and then she, and her opponent discarded all cards from their hands and destroyed all monsters on the field.

300 points of damage were inflicted to the opponent for each card that Crystal sent to the Graveyard. And there were many for a total of 3600 points of damage.

The surfer fell to his knees as Chaos Emperor Dragon fired white-hot flames.

His Life Points went down to zero.

"And that's all folks," Crystal said, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Her dragon roared one last time before it disappeared.

The crowd around them cheered.

"They don't call her Queen of Dragons for nothing," Yuri said, in disbelief.

"Well, a deal's a deal," Chris said standing up. He sighed heavily, handing Crystal his Serpent Night Dragon. "I shouldn't have underestimated you like that."

"Quite all right," Crystal said taking the card. She looked at it and giggled as the holographic foil shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow.

"You're good. I hope we can play more often."

"If you promise to stop acting like a total jerk, and apologize to my friend there. I'll add you as a friend online," Crystal said, looking her opponent in the eyes,

"Promise," the surfer said shaking her hand. "And I'm sorry too, buddy."

Yuri smiled and nodded his head. The loss humbled her opponent. It seemed more like Crystal's kindness had more to do with it than the Chaos Emperor Dragon

* * *

 **Nick**

* * *

"Goodbye, Nick!" Tyson called heading to the neighborhood called the Martin Estates.

"See ya, Tyson!" Nick called skulking towards the bridge leading away from the city. Phobos Corp. Tower could still be seen dominating all of Aquarius glimmering like a diamond in the night. He reached the shack town of Los Angeles Rojo, _The Red Angels_ or the Edge of Aquarius, as it was often called by the snobby elite living in the city.

Nick had to show a special ID to the guards each time he crossed the bridge for school each morning. The card was a gift from Yuri's father as well as the funding for Nick's education as a sign of gratitude for saving Yuri from a group of bullies who almost threw him over a bridge when he began his second year of middle-school.

As Nick entered the town the night began to shake from the beat of salsa music. His nose got excited sniffing the sweet meats grilling on the outdoor cookers. The feint orange glow of the bridge's street lamps faded as he set foot into the plaza where the citizens were getting ready for a festival.

Skeletons dressed in mariachi outfits danced from wires over the town and colorful skulls decorated the stores. Nick found his home, a crumby townhouse with the first floor being used as the restaurant. He went through the brick archway into the restaurant. Consuelo Ollanta was popping papas into the fryer. Twelve chickens were being broiled in the spit spinning over the roaring fire. Five small flatscreen televisions hung on the walls were tuned into a soccer game. Consuelo's country, Peru, was winning by five points over the other team, Chile. A few more by the entrance tuned into some dramatic soap operas called _novelas_.

"Nicholas!" Consuelo snapped, slapping her spatula on the greasy counter. " _P_ _uta madre_! Do you know how late it is?"

"Sorry," Nick said with a shrug.

"Oh, you're in trouble!" Sam jeered.

Consuelo clicked her tongue impatiently. "Probably wasting the afternoon playing cards again. Go upstairs and do your homework. No video games until it is finished. Then I need you to come down for supper."

"Yes ma'am," Nick grumbled before going upstairs to the upper rooms where he and Consuelo lived.

He showered and then got to work on his homework. He took school a lot more seriously now that he was a senior and his friends were graduating he didn't want to get left behind. Mr. Montgomery promised that if Nick left high school with a 3.0 GPA he would pay for his college tuition as well. He couldn't afford to let him down, let alone all his friends. He was tired of always coming back to Los Angeles Rojos after school and seeing his friends go home to multi-million dollar mansions.

Not to mention he was sick of seeing Phobos Tower dominating him from Aquarius in the distance. Even from his window here in the edge, the damn tower was mocking him. Consuelo often said that the tower was a giant middle finger from the rich and powerful living on Aquarius.

"If that was so true, then why is the man living there paying for my education?" Nick always countered.

Not everyone in Aquarius was a complete snob. Yuri, Patty, Tyson and Carter, and even Ren were proof of that. But Consuelo was a hard woman to convince.

When he was done with his homework, Nick went downstairs to the restaurant to eat his dinner.

"Mmm-mmm," he said finishing his meal. "I know I've said this over a hundred times, but you make an excellent _pollo a la brasa_ , Consuelo."

"Don't forget to clean your plate," she ordered.

Sam pointed and laughed.

"And as for you, Samuel. It's your turn to sweep the store."

"But-"

"No, buts!" snapped Consuelo. "Or yours will meet my chancleta!"

Nick sniggered while chewing the last of the chicken. "You're so angry with me tonight. Why?"

"This!" Consuelo said pointing at one of the television screens.

"In an amazing turn of events," said the anchor. "A rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon was played in a Duel this afternoon."

The anchor was replaced by scenes of the dragon blasting away at Brett's army of powerful monsters. Someone recorded the match with their phone.

"The dragon was used in a match against Brett Martinetti, who is rumored to be the sweetheart of pop-sensation Crystal Anderson, and the favorite to win the invitational Phobos Corp. Millennium Tournament next summer. It is unclear who the Duelist who owns the card is, but sources say he is friends with Yuri Montgomery, the son of Duel Monsters creator, Jacob Montgomery, clearly seen here in the footage at the time of the dragon's summoning. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is an exceptionally rare card rumored have been printed six times."

A cut to show the card.

"Four of the dragons are in the private collections in the eastern hemisphere. One in said to be in China; the second in the collection of the Russian Prime Mister; the third in France used by lingerie model Vanessa Lefevre; and the fourth resides in Greece in the deck of national champion,Tula Konstantinopolites. It is unclear where the remaining cards are, but it appears one of them is in the western hemisphere in the city of Aquarius. As of now, private collectors are said to be storming the island city in search of the Duelist who owns the Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Nick said slouching in his seat.

Consuelo yanked his ear. "You were told never to play that card, Nicholas. It is not yours!"

"You heard the news," said Nick. "I was in a Duel with Brett Martinetti. I almost had him beat. I would have won that match had I not been so overconfident."

"I don't care who you were playing against. No one is to know you have that card. Now my restaurant is going to be overrun with…"

Before she could finish she gasped. Nick felt his heart beating faster in his chest when he saw Brett entering the restaurant. He was not surrounded by his usual group. These goons at his side were tall fierce looking men. One of them was wearing black tactical gear.

"Sam, go upstairs!" Nick ordered his brother.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sam darted up to his room.

Brett sniffed the air.

"Smells good," he said walking towards the counter where he pulled out a chicken leg from someone's order. He savored the flavor after savagely biting into it. "Oh man, this is good chicken."

"You're not here for the card, are you?" Nick asked. "Cause if you are, you're even crazier than I thought."

"Mmm-mmm!" Brett shook his head throwing the bare chicken bone into the trash.

He took a handful of brown napkins from the chrome dispenser and wiped away the grease.

"Do you really think a guy like me would come to the ass end of the city for some stupid Red-Eyes Black Dragon? Someone has been watching too many Saturday morning cartoons. No, no, Nicky-Boy. I'm here for her."

"Consuelo?"

"You're late in your payments, lady."

"Please, sir," begged Consuelo. "The restaurant hasn't been doing well lately, what with you deporting all of my best customers away. We can't make the bounty your uncle demands of us. We need more time."

"My uncle gave you a month to get your payments sorted out Consuelo."

Brett arrogantly sat down on the booth where Nick was sitting in. He took one of the fries from Nick's plate, dipped it in ketchup and plopped it into his mouth.

He talked as he chewed. "You can't possibly tell me you haven't been able to make the mark I gave you. Hell, woman, I even deducted two grand just to make things easy on you."

"Have pity, child." Consuelo begged. "What with the repairs my restaurant had to go through after the hurricane and the loss of my customers I'm way behind on my work, señor."

"Excuses, excuses. I gave you plenty of time. Remember, my uncle brought you here to live in Aquarius. And you are under our control until you pay back the expenses it took to get you here. You either pay up or you get sent back to Mexico."

"I'm from Peru, señor!"

"Peru, Mexico, what does it matter? They're cesspools in the underbelly of the world. We have been very patient with you thus far, Consuelo, but rules are rules. And if I were you, I would have thought twice before adopting a kid to take care of. You can't even take care of yourself."

"At least she tries!" shouted Nick. "She knows how to make sacrifices and work hard, unlike a spoiled brat like you. You cannot do this to her! That's against the law?"

"What law?" scoffed Brett. "This isn't America boy-o. This is Aquarius. We have our own set of rules here and we're far and away from the jurisdiction of the American government. This is a city for the one percent. And people like you should be thankful that my uncle was gracious enough to build you a place to stay here in the city."

"Yeah, he built them a swell place!" Nick retorted. "Look at this dump, Brett. He doesn't give a shit about the people! He just uses them as means to fill his pockets."

"Ding, ding, ding! Bingo," said Brett. "That's the cold hard truth, kid. This is business, Nicky-boy, not a charity. These people wanted a better life and we gave it to them. Provided they pay back the money my uncle spent getting them here."

"Five hundred dollars a month is ridiculous!" Nick countered.

"A small price to pay for what it took to get them here," Brett answered with his trademark Cheshire cat grin.

"You're an inhuman monster, Brett."

"I do what I can. Sorry, Consuelo, but I'm afraid you must go back. You can't pay up then you get out."

Brett's men grabbed Consuelo by her arms. She sobbed protesting for mercy.

"Stop! Let her go!" shouted Nick. "We can pay you back! We need more time though."

"You are out of time, Nicky-boy. But I have an idea. You fork over that Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I can consider it as three months' worth of payments. That will give you both plenty of time to start scrounging up for the future."

"You don't understand, Brett. This card was given to me by my sister, Jeannie, after my parents got divorced I never saw her again. This is all I have of her."

"I wouldn't want to separate you from something so close to your heart Nicky-boy. But it's either the card or your foster mom."

"Fine, fine. Take the card. Just let her go."

"Santiago!" ordered Brett. "Take the card from Nick."

"Yes, sir," said the man in the tactical gear.

"I'll get it," Nick protested. Santiago got closer. "I said I'll get it!"

Santiago punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. He picked him up and held his arms behind his back.

"This is for going against my offer," Brett said, slipping off his leather jacket. He punched Nick in the stomach. "This is for talking to my girl!" he punched him again.

Consuelo screamed for him to stop.

"And these are for the monsters you destroyed in our match."

He punched him in the gut again and again for every monster he lost in their Duel.

Nick was gasping for air. Saliva oozed from the side of his mouth. Brett reached into Nick's pocket where he pulled out his deck and searched for the dragon.

"Ah, yes!" he said after finding the card. "The mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon is mine at last. I heard Mr. Montgomery invited you to attend the tournament. Take my advice and save yourself the humiliation, Nicky-Boy. Without this card in your deck, your chances are all but gone."

He tossed the rest of the cards at Nick's face. Santiago let him go. "I appreciate your business, guys. See you in three months. Until then, ta ta."

"My Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Nick groaned in pain, reaching out for it in vein.

He could only watch, beaten and broken on the floor, as his most prized possession disappeared into the night.


	20. A Grim Proposal

**Crystal**

* * *

The cab parked in front of a hundred yard water fountain with jets shooting water more than a hundred feet high. Crystal used her phone to pay the cab driver's fare electronically and stepped out into the humidity of the day. A long burst of air blew out from her lips, and she fanned herself with her sunhat before placing it on her head. Her sunglasses shielded her eyes from the bright rays of the sun, beaming down on the world relentlessly. She looked at her phone to check the weather. It was going to be sunny today -which pleased her, for she hated thunderstorms- but the temperature was at a stifling 100 degrees. She felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead and the heat cooking her flesh. Her summer dress stuck to her skin, wrinkling it awfully from the moisture.

"Great," Crystal muttered examining herself. She looked up at the skyscraper towering over the bay.

The Montgomery Towers it was called. The second tallest building on Aquarius. There would be no business found there, unless entrepreneurs decided to use it for discussing their matters. But the towers were more for leisure than of labor. A large mall with an underwater floor made up the lower three levels of the building, while above there were lounges, restaurants, clubs, and newly installed Dueling Arenas. It was here that all the youths of the island would choose to meet during weekends or after school to relax after a long and dull day of lessons. As Crystal walked across the lavish gardens of palm trees, flamboyant foliage, and colorful flowers with ponds full of fish, she passed youngsters taking photos of themselves to brag to their mainland friends or their followers on social media. Some chose to brave the heat, and sit underneath yellow umbrellas in the patios around the pavilion near the waters of the bay, dotted with yachts and sailboats, and the faint silhouette of freighter ships far off in the distance coming to do trade in the harbor.

Many greeted Crystal as she walked by. She said not a word but replied with a smile and gentle wave of her hand. She walked through the doors, automatically sliding open as they detected her presence. She smiled and sighed with relief when a blast of cold air greeted her. She felt the hairs on her arms straighten as comfort washed over her. Crystal opened her purse to find her handkerchief. She rubbed it against her neck, chest, and forehead, then tucked it back into her purse before she trailed into the atrium of the mall.

She could smell the enticing perfume of sweet meat, Japanese cuisine, Peruvian chicken, Greek seafood, Texas barbecue, and so much more. The smell made her mouth water and her belly start to ache, despite she had herself a bag of fries on her way to the towers. Perhaps she would help herself to a slice of pizza after her meeting, or a Mediterranean kabob. She checked her golden Rolex watch for the time. A mischievous grin formed on her glossy lips when she saw that she was quite early for her meeting. Maybe she could sneak down and help herself to some food. She decided to sneak downstairs to the food court for a quick meal. Her white strappy high-heeled sandals clopped loudly against the marble floor. R&B music played on the intercoms on the ceilings, but the music was drowned out by the towering waterfalls that thundered into pools around the atrium.

Crystal made a long descent on the escalators to the underwater level. Cameras flashed as tourists, businessmen, and the youths of the island took pictures of the exotic marine wildlife swimming about in the aquariums that spanned the length of the entire level. Giant whale sharks were the main attraction of the aquariums, and they drew quite the crowd whenever they swam by. Crystal stopped under glass tunnel to take out her phone and take a picture of one that was swimming above them. Children pointed and jeered with glee as the large fishes calmly and slowly swam about.

Crystal didn't dawdle for too long. She snapped one last photo of the whale sharks and proceeded to the food court to order herself a quick lunch. She only took a few bites of her meal before two men approached her. Crystal ignored them and stuffed a forkful of grilled chicken into her mouth. One of the men cleared his throat to get her attention. Crystal was annoyed at first, but now she was getting worried.

"Can I help you?" she asked, finally looking up at them.

They were dressed in black suits and ties. They looked like someone's private security guards. What they wanted with her, she did not know. But she guessed by the sternness of their voices that nothing good was going to come of her ignoring them. The first man walked behind her chair and pulled her away from the table. He swiped her fork from her hand.

Crystal rolled her eyes and raised her arms. "Can I at least finish the food?" she said impatiently, as the second man, pulled the plate away from her.

"That is not an option, young lady. Get up."

Without warning, they pulled her out of her seat and herded her to the nearest elevator that took them to the top floors. She said nothing the whole way. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed, and her cheeks blushing red in impatience. She was growing rather tired of everyone on this island treating her like their personal property. First, it was Brett, then Leon, and now...

The doors slid open to reveal the VIP lounge, reserved for only the most elite residents of the island. Crystal gasped feeling one of the men push her forward. She almost lost her footing. Crystal turned to look at him. "You cut that out!" she shouted, drawing a scene.

"Cool it, Crystal, cool it," a flamboyant young man called out to her, walking down the lounge to personally greet her. His hair was light brown, silky, and shoulder-length. He had a pointed nose, thin eyebrows, and dark green eyes. Alan Ronald Cummings IV. He donned a pinstripe suit and a black tie. Without warning, he grabbed her by the face, leaning her to the left to kiss her cheek. He then swung her head to the right to kiss the other. He let her go, turned, and walked forward, wagging a finger to command her to follow him.

A timid gasp escaped Crystal as she felt the guard shove her forward. "Go," he said.

Crystal furiously turned to look at him. Her hair swung furiously around her like a golden halo. "Touch me again and not only will I spray you with mace, but I'll make sure you never work on this island again. I MEAN IT!"

"Temper, temper," said Alan. "Roman, wait out here, please. No, not there. There, by the elevator. You should know better than to put your hands on a lady. Especially if that lady is the Queen of Dragons."

Roman bowed, and walked to the seats by the elevator. Crystal, meanwhile, flicked him off as he left them. She quickly turned and went after Alan. Two Black Hawks flew by the tower. Their engines caused the lounge to shudder and the glass to tremble dangerously.

"I can come up here myself, you know!" she said, seething with rage. "I'm not your toy!"

"Lower your voice, darling. We don't want to make a scene. Or should I call Brett to keep you in line?"

Crystal swallowed nervously. "That won't be necessary," she replied.

"Good girl," Alan said, slapping her derriere. "Come, come. I've got an office all to ourselves this way. We need to discuss my election."

"Getting nervous?" Crystal asked.

"Hardly," Alan replied with a snigger. He opened the door to the office, letting Crystal inside first. "I'm ahead in the polls, Crystal. There's nothing more you can do for me. Your pretty face by my side has practically won me the damn thing. Of course, I heard your fans in Los Angeles Rojas aren't too pleased with you siding with someone with a political view like mine, right?"

"Did you give me much of a choice?" Crystal asked, sitting at the head of the long conference table. "I know I'm putting myself at the mercy of Brett's belt for asking this, but how much did he pay you to run for mayor of this city?"

"More than you earn at your concerts," Alan said, heading straight for the bar to pour himself a glass of champagne. "But you understand why, don't you?"

"You want to get rid of the stowaways," Crystal responded through her teeth.

Alan chuckled. He held the two glass flutes in hand, giving one to Crystal, which she swiped away as quick as a thought, and drank the beverage with one gulp.

"That's one way to put it," Alan said, walking towards the window with a grand view of the central island. "This city needs cleaning up. Crime has risen because of those...parasites, tarnishing the edge of Nefeli Island."

Crystal was shocked to hear him call them that. "They're people, Alan."

"No, Crystal, they're parasites. Yes, I suppose they're on the bottom of the food chain and need help. They're starving; no human being should live like that. Make no mistake, Crystal. I do believe that all men should be treated equally. The Declaration of Independence clearly states that all men are created equal. And equal we are. But that does not mean criminals can just float here with a sappy sob story, build a shack, and declare themselves citizens. Yes, baby, we are all equal, but law is law. And I take care of law and order in Aquarius. I will not allow our citizens to be mugged and murdered by scum who do not belong here. Do you understand? Those people have to go. They don't belong here. Not only do they mar the beauty of our fair city with their shack town, but they harm our citizens. Do you know how many armed robberies there were?"

"I do but-"

"And did you hear about those two girls who were beaten and raped by members of that gang Los Locos del Mar? That took place in Harvard County in the north of Alejandra Island. That's pretty close to the center, Crystal. That worries not only me but many of the citizens living here. Despite the heavy presence of RAPTOR forces patrolling the place, the stowaways are feeling more and more emboldened to spread chaos deeper into the city. Many homeowners have stocked up on weapons and have banded together to form militias to take them down. If nothing is done, Aquarius is going to turn into a war zone. What times." He sighed. "What foul times. Who would have thought years ago that we'd be having a problem like this in our fair home?"

He tapped the window feverishly then took a sip of his champagne. "Foul times," he repeated. "All sorts of filth has sprung up. Before it was just those petty pirates attacking our trade ships. But now its gang members roaming the streets and claiming them as territory of their own. Locals creating armed fighting forces. Children being snatched from playgrounds. And diseases that shouldn't even be here. It makes my hair stand on end. What about that friend of yours? Yuri?"

Crystal grimaced. She looked down at her lap and twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Do you remember what happened to him?" Alan said coldly. "Of course you do. Jacob tells me you cried for days when he was kidnapped by stowaways and held for ransom. I read the reports when I was working for RAPTOR. The things they did to him. The things they made him do. He was just a baby boy. God almighty, Crystal, I wanted to be sick. How can you support a group of people who are capable of doing those kinds of things to your friend?"

"I think I know where you're getting at," said Crystal. "You want to use Yuri as a poster boy for your campaign."

Alan smiled. "Catch on quick, don't you? That's what I love about you, Crystal. You're not as stupid as many claim you to be."

Crystal clamped her lips shut with her teeth to keep herself from responding to that demeaning statement of his. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Yuri. I'm afraid I don't see him as often."

Alan turned to look at her. "Cut the crap, Crystal. I want to meet him."

Crystal shook her head. "I...I...don't know if he may have the time to."

"He had enough time to go to the beach with you the other day."

"You know about that?" Crystal asked, feeling rather embarrassed.

Alan laughed. "HA! Crystal, the whole island knows about it. The press just ate up your little date. Word on the street was that you were having a bit of a romance with Brett. But Yuri? Ho, ho, ho, Crystal, you sure do know how to excite the public, don't you? Everyone has started to form teams on social media. Team Brett versus Team Yuri. Half your fans want you to go out with Brett, the United States Champion, and half of them want to see you with the Prince of Aquarius. I don't blame you if you went after Yuri, though. He's quite a catch."

"It's not like that."

"Oh, come on. We saw how you were hugging him and holding him on your date. But whom you go out with is not my concern. I may be in the lead, but I'm not taking any chances. We all thought Hilary had the lead against Trump in that election many years ago, and look how that turned out. Yuri's testimony is just what I need to bag this entire election."

Crystal scratched her head. "You want to use Yuri's horrifying experience as a political tool? Never! I won't allow it!"

"That's not up to you to decide," said Alan. He sat down on the chair next to Crystal. "Your only purpose in this campaign is to sing songs and look pretty. You fail to do that, and we'll have to...play some games with you again." He slid his hand up and down her leg, pushing the hem of her dress up to expose her calf. "You want to play again, Crystal?"

Crystal shivered. "No," she responded in a timid whisper. She scooted away from him. "But why don't you go ask him yourself?" she asked, tugging her dress back down.

"Because Yuri is a difficult guy to come across, so I heard. He doesn't like to see the light of day. Anyways, I expect him at the party on Friday. I need not only his testimony to gain the people's favor, but also his Black Tyranno."

"Whatever for?" Crystal asked. "You think a Duel Monster card will draw in votes?"

Alan laughed. "How stupid do you think I am, Crystal? Of course, the card isn't going to bring votes." He rubbed his chin. "Actually, he will, from a certain point of view. The folks of this island are in love with that beast. They want to see it. I want Yuri to play it to draw them in with a Duel that will be aired for all on the island to see. When they see that monster, the votes will come in."

"How?" Crystal asked.

"We're all Duel Monsters lovers on this island, Crystal. That Black Tyranno is going to bring in views. When the people tune in to watch the match, those views will turn into votes. After the match, I want Yuri to stand there on the podium -with me, of course- and tell the people of his experience that night. No doubt Yuri's story is going to pull on people's heartstrings and make them see the truth about those stowaways. This Duel is just what I need to seal the deal on my victory. And I have just the right opponent for him."

* * *

 **Joey **

* * *

Now that their tasks had been completed, Ser Joey and the others found themselves reunited in Castle Muto, Yugi's summer home in Emboldor. The castle stood atop a cliff overlooking the Mammoth Sea, raging from a fierce gale that was pushed in from the Stormcoasts, a kingdom cursed to never see the sun again. The rain fiercely rasped against the walls and red-tiled roof of the castle. The wind whistled through every nook and cranny, giving off the sound of lost souls wandering the Shadow Realm. But despite the awful weather outside, Joey and his friends were safe and warm sitting on a booth in the arcade, quite possibly Yugi's favorite room in the entire castle.

A fire burned in the hearth nearby, offering them warmth. Joey stared at his hamburger, sitting anxiously on his plate, waiting for him to pick it up and eat it. He found it odd seeing eastern food in front of him. Too long had Joey dealt in the west. Far too long. He was surprised that Yugi's castle was built with a top-tier generator that provided the castle with electricity, lighting up the arcade booths Yugi had imported from Domino City. Tristan and Duke were playing billiards in the corner under the late of a red lamp.

Mai, Téa, and Serenity were helping themselves to a choice feast of fried potato skins, curly fries, chicken strips doused in honey sauce, and small hamburger sliders. To wash it down they had soda pop in any flavor they desired from the fountain along the wall lit up with lit-up posters depicting championship match ups Yugi had over the years. Yugi Muto vs Rex Raptor. Yugi Muto vs John Claude Magnum, and Yugi Muto vs Seto Kaiba in the rematch of the century.

"Glad we could have time to meet like this," Téa said chewing on a fry. "It's been a while."

"It's only been two months," Joey said. "I summon Rock Ogre Grotto in attack mode. Your turn, Téa."

Téa shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "It feels like a lot longer to me, Ser Grouch-a-lot. I summon Happy Lover."

Joey laughed at her little monster. "Yeah right, Téa, like your fairy stands a chance against my rock guy. Give it up!"

Serenity playfully nudged Téa on the ribs. "Play that card," she said.

"I'm way ahead of you, sister," Téa said, picking up the card. "I play this. The Breath of Light card."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what does that card do?"

Mai rested her cheek on her hand. "The holy wind destroys all Rock-Type monsters on the field. Reduces them to rubble!"

"Nyeh!" Joey stammered.

"That brings your Life Points to zero Joey, once again I win!"

Tristan laughed from his spot, overlooking the table. "You seriously let Téa beat you, Joey. You won second place at Duelist Kingdom and fourth in the Battle City Tournament. I thought you were supposed to be a pro at this."

Joey groaned, putting his head down on the table as he wondered what he did wrong.

"Looks like he's got his money," Serenity said happily as she looked at her phone. "He's spent thousands of dollars in the last few days alone. Hopefully, this can help him find rare and powerful cards to boost the power of his deck."

Mai stirred her straw around in circles in her glass of soda. "Well, good for him," she said. She leaned forward and took a long sip. "I'm glad he's enjoying the cash we found for him." She rolled her eyes to the left. "For his sake, I'm glad anyway. Getting all that treasure from the dragon's den was not easy. Not to mention he burned off a lot of my hair." She rubbed her hand down her golden curls, showing them the strands that were incinerated in the fight against the dragon.

"You took down a dragon to get that treasure?" Joey said in wonder. "I don't know how you did it, but I've gotta admit I'm impressed."

"Jealous?" Serenity taunted.

Joey did not respond. He finally picked up his burger and bit into it. "But," he began, but found he had too much food in his mouth to speak. He swallowed what he could before speaking. "Ahem, but don't you think you girls are meddling in his affairs too much."

Serenity frowned. "And it's not so bad when Kaiba gives the people of that world plans for some floating mega-city and blueprints for advanced holographic technology? And what about those tournaments he's organizing? No one says a thing when he does what he can to help Prince Yuri, but when we want to help, it's a crime!"

"Will ya calm down," said Joey. "Kaiba may be meddling, but he does so discreetly. He didn't give Jacob Montgomery the plans for the city himself. He had to do so through various contacts. You sneak him aid yourselves. That Black Tyranno of his drew an investigation from the press. That monster is the prized card of House Delgado. Instead of returning it to its proper owners, you instead chose to give it to him. And that money. You didn't give him a small dowry, ladies. That was a BIG ass sum of money you gave him. You don't think anyone will get suspicious?"

Serenity waved off the question. "So long as Yuri is happy, I don't care."

"You're meddling in affairs that don't concern you," Duke said playing the pinball machine.

Téa slammed her fist on the table. The silverware and food jumped from the impact. "Yuri is the son of our friend! I think we have every right to worry!"

"Calm down, Téa," Tristan urged her calmly. "It's just that if Antilles finds out-"

"To the Twelve Hells with Antilles!" Téa shouted again. "All he's ever done was do everything in his power to keep Yuri trapped in that world. If you haven't noticed, he's keeping Yuri from taking the crown, which is rightfully his."

Serenity sighed, sliding her hand down her hair. "The Dragonheart Pact is strong. I never thought Antilles would have so many members."

"Tell me about it," Mai said. "Remember, I went to one of his parties. All those people who have such an influence on our society. To see them have their lips planted to Antilles' ass just makes me sick."

Joey blew out of the corner of his mouth. "Didn't he say he would lift the declaration against Yuri if you married him? Why didn't you? Yuri gets to come home without delay and you become Queen of Dragonrock."

Mai snapped her plastic fork in half. "I love Yuri, but I'd rather die than become one of those pompous Dragonhearts. Besides, I'm still pretty mad about what they did to Lady Andelera and the Golden Eggs."

"Let that go, will you?" Duke said, still keeping the ball bouncing around in the machine. "That was a long time ago. Andelara is dead. The Golden Eggs are gone; vanished! Sometimes, justice is a commodity we can't have. The sooner you realize that the happier you will become. Trust me."

Mai scowled at him. "That's just about the saddest thing I've ever heard, Duke. You just have no pride. No faith. No wonder Dungeon Dice Monsters was such a flop."

Duke grimaced at those words. He froze like a statue and the pinball was lost, ruining his chances of breaking Yugi's high score. "So...," he said awkwardly. "Where's Yugi?"

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

She dashed down the halls of the palace going as fast as she could while being cautious not to trip on her giant black dress trailing nine feet behind her and glistening with thousands of crystals and golden thread resembling gold dust. The fabric rustled and flapped with each step she made and hissed as it brushed against the floor. Her high heels clopped agitatedly on the floor. Her exposed neck and shoulders were chilled from the breeze brushing against her as she ran towards the king's meeting chambers to see the 'gift' sent forth by King Forrest.

All through the night, they had kept her from seeing the package. It must have been a grim one if her father ordered the Ebony Guard to form a tight phalanx around the doors to his chambers with Ser Kevin acting as the head of the formation. But nothing would stop her from getting through. No doubt in her mind, this gift from the Fat King had something to do with her brother. She needed to know, and she needed to know now. She grinned, biting her lip as she forced them from forming a grin at the humor she found, realizing that now she knew how Josephine felt about her voyage to Domino City.

"Evelyn!" Ethan called, standing before the black fountain in the central plaza of the East Wing.

"Not, now, Ethan!" Evelyn shouted, rushing past him.

"Evelyn, wait," the boy begged.

His plea worked, for she stopped and gave a very stern turn to look at him. She had a scowl on her face that told him to be quick about it. The diamonds of her platinum tiara and necklace flashed against the sunlight coming through the painted glass windows making her sparkle. The sight of her made Ethan's cheeks blush bright red like her lips. She noticed him gawking. Evelyn narrowed her eyes and said: "You've got ten seconds!"

"Of course," Ethan said, snapping out of his hypnosis. "I just wanted to apologize for my...absurd behavior last night. I really am. It was completely unprofessional of me. Please take this as a token of my sincerest apologies." He handed her a blue rose, violet around the tips and bright red near the center.

"Oh, Ethan, it's lovely," Evelyn said, gently taking the rose from him. She sniffed the flower. It was very sweet, like the scent of a pink lemon. "I know I've been rather harsh with you these past few days, and I apologize. It's just that with everything that's happened with my brother and the oncoming forces of King Forrest I-"

"Say no more, Princess," Ethan said with a smile. He lightly tapped her cheek. "I know it's just the times, don't worry about me. Besides, I can handle being alone really well. I had to deal with it when you and the others went south to Domino without me last summer."

Evelyn blushed, hunching her shoulders as she clasped her hands together and looked down. "I didn't mean to leave you behind, Ethan. I was so dumb to do that to one of my best friends. Believe me, I'm going to more than make it up to you when we attend class at Duelist Academy."

Ethan smiled. "You look so adorable when you blush," he said flirtatiously, but unfortunately for him, Evelyn was resistant to his charms -or lack thereof- and just nodded her head awkwardly. Ethan cleared his throat. "Anyways," he continued, "you do not need to repay me back for anything. That fact that you're just giving me the chance to prove myself in the School of Kings is all the reward I need."

"What did I ever do deserve a friend like you?" Evelyn said, hugging Ethan. Seconds into the embrace, she wished she hadn't, for Ethan was taking it rather too fondly. He held her tightly. His hands slowly brushed up and down the back of the dress which left her back exposed. He was relishing the touch of her soft and delicate skin. He traced his finger down the line of her back until it went closer and closer to her tailbone and dug under the hem of her dress.

Feeling that he was getting a little too touchy, Evelyn backed away. She thanked him for the flower and stormed down the hall before he could say another word. She threw the flower out the window and shivered at the violation that sent shivers down her frame. Once she made it to the doors of the royal council chamber she saw Alexis walking back and forth in front of the phalanx of Ebony Knights outside the door. She wore a gown that looked like water made into silk, and her tiara of sapphire, sterling silver and diamonds flashed like a beacon atop her head. Ezra was leaning against one of the marble pillars with a grain of wheat in her mouth.

"Evelyn!" Alexis cried. "What news?"

"You tell me," Evelyn said, hugging her. "The package arrived last night. Nobody would tell me a thing. Oh, Goddesses, it's Talion. It must be about Talion."

"It could be anything," Ezra said, joining the hug, for she too was scared, and her last statement was more of comfort. "I'm sure everything is going to be all right."

"Evelyn!" Ser Dancer called, rushing out of the garden entrance.

"Dancer," Evelyn said softly, letting go of their hug and running into his embrace instead. They kissed.

"Well, what is it?" he asked. "What is the message the Naralian rider sent you last night?"

Evelyn placed her cheek against his chest, nuzzling the soft velvet of his black doublet. "I don't know," she said, feeling her emotions get the best of her now that she was in Dancer's embrace. She heaved. "They're telling me it's about Talion. They say he's dead. Some whisper that he's captured. Darling, I'm so scared."

"Now, now, Evelyn, it's going to be all right," Alexis said, rubbing her back.

Dancer kissed the top of Evelyn's head and held her tightly. Evelyn then looked at Ser Kevin, standing outside the door with his halberd in hand. She let go of Dancer and hurried towards him. "What is it?" she asked. "You must know something. What did they discover in the package?"

"Evelyn, I've been told not to tell you anything," he said. His eyes and nose were red with sorrow.

"Oh, Kevin, please tell me what happened? What did the rider send us?"

"I know not," he replied. "But it must have been something awful. The Queen Mother was up all night on the beach outside the castle wailing into the sea until her voice went hoarse. Madame Josephine is tending to her at the moment."

Evelyn swallowed heavily. "Did Josephine ask for me?"

Ser Kevin shook his head. "No, Princess, she did not. Do you require her aid? Would you like me to find her?"

Evelyn waved her hand. "No, that won't be necessary," she replied. "Please, let me through, Ser Kevin."

The Ebony Knights slammed their feet together and held up their halberds. "I am sorry, Princess, but by order of your father, I cannot allow you through."

Evelyn's mouth trembled. "I am your Princess!" she demanded. "I am through being told what to do, Ser Kevin! First I have tolerated that from my father. My mother, Josephine, and now you? Let me through at once, by order of the Princess!"

"Your order is denied by order of the Crown," said Ser Kevin. "I'm afraid that I've been ordered to lock you in the dungeon for the night if you insist on coming in?"

Ezra stroked her chin. "Just one night, huh?" She held open her hands. An aura of frost enveloped them. Ice and snow swirled over hands like a fierce blizzard. "I think we can handle that."

"Indeed," Dancer said, drawing his jeweled sword. "Step aside gentlemen. The Princess wishes to speak to the king. You're going to let her through whether you like it or not."

Ser Kevin lowered his halberd. The rest of the Ebony Knights followed suit, forming a defensive wall to keep Evelyn and her friends from going through. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dancer. The King despises you enough as it is."

"Do you really want to fight us, Ser Kevin?" Alexis asked, holding out her arm. Three purple arcane circles hovered over the limb. A lavender beam shot out of her hand, forming a gate from which a feminine figure strutted out sensually. Etoile Cyber finally materialized into the world and stood by Alexis' side proudly. She placed her hands on her hips, swinging them back and forth.

"Ah, beautiful," said Dancer. "Simply beautiful. Well done, Alexis."

"You can Summon!" cried Ezra. "Alexis, color me impressed."

Alexis chuckled. "Of course I can. I worked three years to get this ability. Now let's see what this baby can do."

Ser Kevin grunted furiously, holding onto the grip of his halberd ever so tightly. "Cast away your spells, Ezra. Princess Alexis, please return you Eidolon from whence it came. I have strict orders from the king not to let anyone pass! Don't make me have to fight you!"

"We can take you!" Ethan said, running down the halls, clumsily trying to take out his shortsword. He finally drew it once he caught up with his friends.

"You will do no such thing!" Dancer commanded. "Ethan put your sword away and get back!" Dancer shouted.

"Princess Evelyn needs my help!" Ethan begged. "Step aside, Ser Kevin, or you'll have us to contend with!"

"You will do no such thing, Ethan!" Ezra commanded. "Get away from here. This is going to be dangerous!"

But Ethan would not tolerate this. "Damn it, I'm not going to be left behind this time! You always leave me behind! I want to help!"

Evelyn looked at Ethan. "You can help me by not interfering, Ethan. You are too young to fight, now step back this instant. By order of the Princess, do as your told."

Before Ethan could speak, he was blasted by a beam of absolute zero from Ezra's hands. The knights gasped, watching in horror as poor Ethan was encased in a crystal of ice. Ezra smiled. The maids screamed and ran away to flee from the upcoming violence. The air around her was so cold, her breath could be seen. "That takes care of that problem," she said. "How's about we heat things up?" She balled her right hand into a fist, easing the cold winds radiating around it. She opened it, and a ball of fire took its place.

"I thought he was their friend!" said one of the knights.

"I did, too," growled Ser Kevin. "This is your last warning, guys. Step back or there will be violence. Win or lose this battle, it will not save you from a week in the dungeons."

"That's a vacation compared to what I had to go through for my training," said Alexis. "We're willing to accept the consequences of our actions. Fight or no fight, we're getting locked up. Just say we coaxed you really well, and you won't get hurt."

"I will not disobey my king!" shouted Ser Kevin. "Lay down your arms and your spells, or I swear on my oath that I will smash your heads in. Evelyn, please. Don't make me do this."

"I won't have to if you let me through," said Evelyn.

"So be it," said Kevin. He slid down the visor of his helmet. All right, men. By order of the king, arrest them!"

The fight was never in the favor of the Ebony Knights. In a mere five minutes, their formation was destroyed, and Evelyn burst through the doors rushing for the black box in front of her father on the table.

"Evelyn!" shouted Helmsley. "What is the meaning of this!"

Evelyn would not listen. She pushed by the members of the Ellerian parliament and went for the box. "Don't!" shouted the king. Evelyn pushed him aside out of desperation, knocking him against his chair where he lost his balance and fell.

"Help the king!" shouted one of the parliament members.

Evelyn opened the box and froze. She quickly closed it. The foul stench of the contents inside the box lingered in the air. Evelyn turned green. She heaved, feeling her stomach churn. Her legs went wobbly and the world around her started to spin. She hobbled towards one of the open windows and vomited her breakfast into the ocean. When all the bile was gone, she let out a horrified sob. She somehow felt that Talion was dead. He just had to be. She lost the will to keep on going. She climbed up the window and stood still as she began to ponder whether or not she should jump to her doom.

"EVELYN!" shouted Helmsley. "Stop this now!"

Evelyn looked back at her father. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know how this looks," he said. "But this does not mean your brother is dead. Get down from there at once."

She said nothing, replying only with sobs and hiccups. She shook her head no. She did not want to part of this world any longer if her brother was indeed being carved to pieces by King Forrest. She couldn't bear to be here without him. Even with the love of her friends and her heart in Dancer's hands, a world without her brother was just not a place she wanted to be in. She looked down at the waves, turning a shade of purple in light the setting sun. The salty breezed whipped against her face and howled in her ear as if urging her to jump.

"Evelyn, don't do this!" shouted Dancer. He went towards her, holding out his hand. "Come down. Please, darling, come down. Don't do this. Don't make me live in this cruel and miserable world without you. There is no world without you, but the horrid darkness of the Shadow Realm itself. Your passing would mean death for me. If Evelyn falls, then someone right here, right now cut off my head with a golden sword and smile upon the stroke that murders me! Evelyn, please. Take my hand. Take my hand and come down."

Slowly, Evelyn turned and let Dancer take her. He pulled her down where she landed in his arms. But before she could let another tear fall from her eyes, Ser Kevin and the guards stormed into the chamber and surrounded them. "You're under arrest!" shouted Ser Kevin.

"Father!" cried Evelyn. The Ebony Knights pulled Dancer and Evelyn apart and shackled them.

"Take them to the dungeons," King Helmsley commanded. He slapped Evelyn so hard, her tiara fell off her head. She tasted blood in her mouth. Her shoulders shivered and her lips trembled.

"Don't you ever disobey me again," the king growled. "I am your father. Your king! Your God! And you will treat me with the respect that I deserve. Take them away! Flog them all. Five strikes should teach them."

Ser Kevin swallowed. "Yes, Your Grace."

He and his men led Dancer and Evelyn out of the chamber and back to the halls where the rest of the others were gathered. Then they were herded deep into the lower level of the castle to await their punishment.


	21. Galaxy Photon Stream

**Avi**

* * *

A gentle choir standing on a balcony over the main chamber of the temple began to sing their soothing song of prayer to the Dragon Goddess. The people stood up from their pews and locked their hands in prayer as Avi walked down the path in between the seats, holding up a white banner on a staff of gold decorated with little red lanterns and bells that jingled with each step she took. The people in the church bowed and muttered: "My Lady." As Avi walked by.

She was adorned in a white hooded gown slit at the sides to show off her frame, and white gloves crusted with crystals reflecting fire from the many candles, torches, and the golden chandelier hanging above the chamber. Beside Avi walked seven little boys armored in white-enameled scaled plate with intricate carvings, and white cloth-of-gold capes clasped to their breastplates by brooches of gold and ruby crafted in the sigil of the Oracle of Safaani, which was an honor bestowed upon Avi after many long days in the temple. The boys held white candles and sang along with the choir as Avi walked about the temple displaying the colors of their Goddess.

She felt so cool and calm, and most of all, relieved to have so much attention drawn to her not out of lust for her beauty, but out of respect. She had nothing to fear anymore now that Ser Gerhalos was crowned as Avi's official Knight-Champion. He was leaning against a pillar carved with dragons coiling around it. Their eyes made of diamond and bodies of milky white limestone. Grandmaster Solomon was standing beside him. He nodded at Avi to let her know she was doing a good job.

She smiled back at him and continued parading the sigil of Safaani. Avi heard people muttering out of respect for her presence. When she was done circling around the temple, she stepped up on the dais and planted the banner on a golden slot on the ground. She walked to the top step of the stairs and awaited a long line of people coming to kiss the hand of Normandia's first oracle since the passing of Evangelia Pendragon.

"Honor and Dragon Fire," the people said as they bowed and kissed her hand.

"May the flames of Bahamut grant you strength," Avi said, touching their foreheads with her fingertips. "The Wings of Alshadar blow all evil away. And the love of Saffira bless your household."

She then handed them a small sack with enough gold so they could purchase bread, cheese, and milk for their household.

"Safaani bless you, My Lady," they would say, taking the gold and leaving with tears in their eyes.

One the last one approached, Avi felt cold. Ser Godfrey approached dressed in his best, hands locked in prayer, and a sinister smile implanted on his face crinkled like stretched leather.

"Honor and Dragon Fire," he said, getting on his knees.

"What are you doing here?" Avi demanded. "This is no place for the likes of you! This is a sacred temple."

"The temple is home to all who seek the blessings of the Dragon Goddess," the High Priest reminded Avi, as he sat atop his jeweled throne. "See to it that this man is given his blessings so that we may conclude our session."

Avi gulped and looked back down at Ser Godfrey. She looked to where Ser Gerhalos was. He was ready to draw his blade and strike the man down, but he could not. To spill blood in the Temples of the Goddesses meant eternal damnation in the darkest planes of the Shadow Realm. And the Temple Guard would be quick in sending the offender there as well. He dared not to move, for a few knights of the temple surrounded him to make sure he would not cause trouble. Even Grandmaster Solomon had to contain himself.

"Honor and Dragon Fire," Ser Godfrey repeated.

Avi put her shaking fingers atop his forehead. He grinned cruelly admiring the skin her gown exposed. "Feels to good to have you touching me again," he whispered.

Avi felt her left hand form into a fist. "May the flames of Bahamut grant you strength," she said, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of blessing the man who had made her life miserable since she was a little girl. All the things he had done to her. Touching her. Kissing her in her forbidden parts. Humiliating her. Hurting her. And she was about to bless him in Safaani's name.

"Safaani, forgive me," she whispered. She cleared her throat. "The Wings of Alshadar blow all evil away. And may the love of Saffira bless your household."

Now, all that was left was for him to take her hand and kiss it. She had to fight herself for a moment, but eventually, she had to submit and held her hand before Ser Godfrey's lips. He grasped her delicate hand and squeezed it with all his might.

"So soft. So warm. You have chosen a magnificent place to call your home, Avi. But know that not even the stone walls of the Dragon Goddess can save you from our matrimony. You belong to me. You are my property. And one way or another, I will get you back."

He kissed her hand, and he kissed it long and good. Avi stood completely still, mortified that no one was coming to her rescue, for Ser Godfrey was kissing her hand as though he were making love to a woman of great beauty. A few awkward looks from the crowd came her way. Even the High Priest was clearing his throat to get Ser Godfrey's attention. But Ser Godfrey was oblivious to all this. He felt himself grow hot as his lips climbed up to her wrist and up her arm. Ser Godfrey's eyes peered up at Avi. He wanted nothing more than to tear her dress off and take her back home to finish what he started. Ser Gerhalos growled but was stopped by a wall of shining spears.

The High Priest stood up and slammed his staff on the ground. "That's enough!" he shouted. "Get your hands off The Oracle!"

Ser Godfrey did as he was told. He stood up and looked around. "Does the Temple of Safaani wish to burden itself with the charges of theft?" he declared for all to hear. He pointed at Avi. "This woman is my wife! She is mine by matrimony. I demand to have her back at once."

The High Priest approached. "Avi. Is this true?"

Avi shivered. Her lips trembled and tears bubbled in her eyes. "Your Reverence!" she cried, grasping his hands tightly. "Please. Please don't make me go back to him. Please, don't send me back. I beg of you. Please have mercy."

"Ser Godfrey!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "Get away from her!"

Ser Godfrey sniggered at the display. He looked at Avi, feeling quite confident that she would return home with him this night. "Tell your animal to stand down, Avi" he sneered. "Your Reverence, it is true. Avi is bound to me by matrimony. Here is the deed of marriage the abbey bestowed upon us the day we were wed."

The High Priest took the scroll from Ser Godfrey's grasp and unrolled it. His eyes scaled left to right as he read every word. He shook his head, rolling the scroll back up. "It is true. The Oracle is wed to this man. Avi, I am sorry, but the law is law. I cannot separate you from this man."

"No!" she shouted. "You know nothing of the things he has done to me! I refuse to be locked up in that cold tower. Being fed whenever you cared to remember! And how you just stood and did nothing as the crowd stripped me and humiliated me!"

"Oh, that's it!" Solomon said, searching for his dagger. "I'm glad I brought this with me."

"Save a piece of me, Grandmaster!" Ser Gerhalos growled.

The people in the temple started shouting, commanding Ser Godfrey to stand down and leave the temple at once. They cursed him for his treatment of her. Some strong men even hopped out of the pews and formed a line, rolling up their sleeves, getting ready for a fight in case Ser Godfrey would prove to be a nuisance.

Even the knights of the temple focused their attention away from him and marched towards the dais to confront Ser Godfrey. The High Priest walked in front of Avi to protect her and said: "If there is a price we must pay to keep this woman away from you, we will gladly pay it. The Dragon King of Felgrand is an astute follower of the Dragon Goddess, Ser Godfrey. He will not be pleased to know that we have allowed a brute-of-a-man to take the first Oracle of Safaani away from the temple."

"I will never go back to you. I am above you! I am the Oracle of Safaani! You have no power over me!"

Grandmaster Solomon stepped forward. "Are you accustomed to the game of Duel Monsters, Ser Godfrey?" he asked.

"Stay out of this old man!" Ser Godfrey shouted. "This is between me and the girl. She is mine, by right. I demand her back at once."

"Then be all means, take her back," said Solomon, waving his hand in circles. "But the High Priest is right. The Dragon King of Felgrand is a devoted follower of Safaani. Believe me, he will burn your Hold to the ground coming to find her. He is the King. Your marriage will mean nothing to him. He created the law that allows you to hold claim over this young woman. But he will not falter to break it in the name of his temple. You and your gang of hedge knights will stand no chance against the ferocity of the royal army. You will not leave without Avi. And she will not leave with you. We have reached an impasse. The best thing to do in situations like these is to Duel under the Dueling Pact. Ser Godfrey. If you win, Avi goes home with you. This will be an oath that even the Dragon King must follow. The Dueling Pact is the law above all laws. But if Avi should win, you will not only leave the temple but you must also denounce the title of knight once and for all."

"Aye!" "Aye!" "Aye!" shouted the people.

Solomon looked at Avi. "Avi, is this fair for you?" he asked.

"I don't have much of a choice," she replied.

Ser Godfrey laughed, no, wheezed at the thought of Dueling Avi. "This girl can't even Duel her way out of her monthly rag. This match will be easy. And if the Dragon King fails to uphold this, I can challenge him for the crown. But Avi is all the treasure I'll ever need." He held out his middle finger which was adorned with a ring. It shined brightly and morphed in a Duel Disk shaped like a shield.

"It's time to Duel, Avi!" he shouted. "Hurry and take out your cards. The sooner I win this, the sooner I can take you back to my keep and punish you for leaving me the way you did."

One of the little boys in white armor ran towards Avi holding her D-Pad. He bowed once she took it from his grasp and ran away. Avi slipped the D-Pad onto her wrist and activated it. The holographic blade materialized.

"Duel!" she shouted. "I summon Photon Thrasher. Then I activate the effect of my Photon Orbital, equipping it to my Thrasher. Next, I will send him to the grave and add a card to my hand. Now I Special Summon, Photon Vanisher. I will activate his effect to add another card to my hand. My Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. But I will discard him to the Graveyard and Special Summon, Galaxy Soldier in defense mode!"

"She has learned much under you, Grandmaster," said Ser Gerhalos, as Avi activated her Soldier's effect and then Summon Galaxy Knight to the field. "It seems those Galaxy Cards, High Chancellor Pegasus sent us have proven wonders for Avi's deck."

Solomon proudly crossed his arms and nodded. "Those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons of hers are very impressive." As Solomon said this, Avi activated her Galaxy Knight's effect and Special Summoned the monster to the field in defense mode. Ser Godfrey was surprised, but he wasn't scared. For the moment. "In fact," Solomon continued, "they have been implemented to the game thanks to Seto Kaiba's ongoing research on other dimensions."

"Another Dimension?" Ser Gerhalos asked in confusion. "I'm not sure I want to know. There is still much about this word that confuses me."

Solomon chuckled. He was about to say something but remained quiet when he saw Avi's field was ready for a new form of summoning. Would Avi be smart enough to take advantage of her field? He would know soon.

"I will send Galaxy Soldier and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to Link Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon."

Solomon jumped for joy, but his cheer was short-lived, for a loud crack erupted out of his back. His face formed an odd expression. "Ow!" he cried. "Oh, oh, dear, my back."

"Are you all right, Grandmaster," Ser Gerhalos said, coming to his aid.

"Never better," Solomon chuckled through the pain. "Avi has done it. Avi has learned how to Link Summon!"

"Link Summon," Ser Gerhalos said, watching as Avi's newest dragon appeared out of a small sun and burst onto the field in a gallant display of fire. "I don't think I want to know about that, either."

"She is a quick study, just like my grandson," Solomon said over the loud roar of the monster. He smiled while standing straight up. He put both hands on his back and pushed with all his might until another loud crack snapped from his spine. "Link Summoning is a brand new art that has been added to Duel Monsters. Only the most elite Duelists in the Eastern Cities know how to use them. It takes a great deal of skill to know how to use these monsters to the best of their abilities which activate if their arrows are pointing at just the right target on the field."

"If you say so," said Ser Gerhalos. "I am not much of Duelist myself, so I don't know much about Dueling."

"It never hurts to be educated about things you don't know," said Solomon.

Ser Gerhalos lightly patted Solomon's back. "Nevertheless, I don't need to know about the rules of the game to see how this is going. There I see a powerful dragon. That is enough for me to know that Avi has what she needs to keep Ser Godfrey on the ropes and win this match."

Avi continued with her turn, using her Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon to return her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to her hand. Then she announced that she would be performing an Xyz Summoning, much to the delight of the children in the crowd, who were more than pleased that mass was cut short thanks to the Duel. She searched her Extra Deck and slapped her Starliege Photon Blast Dragon in defense mode, which allowed Avi to Special Summon the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon she got back to the field.

Ser Godfrey was getting nervous. The people in the temple clapped. Even the High Priest was enjoying himself.

"There," Ser Gerhalos said confidently. "Now she has three powerful dragons on the field."

"Rubbish!" said Solomon. "Strong monsters don't always win the game, Ser Gerhalos. Why, my grandson, Yugi, defeated Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with a Kuriboh."

Ser Gerhalos rolled his black-gold eyes. "Grandmaster. Avi is not Yugi Muto."

"Very good," said Ser Godfrey. "Your dragons are impressive, Avi. You seemed to have not only gained advanced status amongst these people but in your Dueling skills. You are able to conjure dragons not seen in this world since the Star Queen. Those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons compliment your beauty well. You and those beasts are magnificent together." He scoffed. "But sparkling dragons alone will not save you from our marriage. In fact, I feel more determined to take you back. Those dragons will be the sigil of my new House once I get things started with you as my wife."

Avi narrowed her eyes. Her cheeks flushed into the color of a ripe peach. "Your fantasies bore me, Ser Godfrey?" She shouted, placing one foot forward. "But once I'm done with you, it's just going to be Godfrey from here on out."

"And you've gotten bold, too," Ser Godfrey complimented her. The sight of her standing there in her gown with three powerful dragons from the Void made him evermore lustful.

Avi would not stand for his ignorance any longer. Too long had she been cast aside by society. Too long had she been labeled as some beautiful fool to be mocked and humiliated. To be treated like some toy only to be discarded when her usefulness had ended. No more. From henceforth, she would be in charge of her own life. And these Galaxy-Eyes Dragons would be her key to achieving freedom from men like Roland. People like the monk who called the crowd to abuse her. People like Ser Roland.

 _The power of Evangelia Pendragon at my fingertips. The love of the Dragon Goddess in my heart. Goddesses, and great spirit of the Star Queen. Under the heat of this battle, come! Unsex me here. Fill me with the strength to quell all evil from my life. Starting with this man._

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight began to glow as if telling Avi to open the Overlay Network and unlock more power to use in this Duel. She stacked the cards together and summoned a new monster. "I Overlay my two monsters to Xyz Summon Number Ninety: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!"

The temple was bathed in a warm radiant light as a powerful warrior slowly glided to the ground to stand beside Avi and aid her. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord slashed his lance through the air to intimidate Ser Godfrey.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Avi declared. "You're up!"

"Very well," said Ser Godfrey. He drew. "I will teach you a lesson you won't ever forget, Avi. And this Duel is just the beginning. "I activate the Spell Card Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards and banish a DARK monster from my hand." He pocketed the banished monster. "Now let's see what I've drawn with my small sacrifice." He pushed the cards off the top of his deck one by one with his fingers, then drew them to his hand. "Excellent," he said.

"For me as well," said Avi. Her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord started to glow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ser Godfrey shouted.

"Once during your turn, my Photon Lord's effect activates, allowing me to add a Galaxy card to my hand, or adding to him an Xyz Material. I chose a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and add it to my hand."

"Humph," Ser Godfrey went, trying to look unimpressed. "May I continue? Or are there any more surprises you have in store?"

Avi laughed. "No," she said vexingly. "Not at the moment. Please, try and take my monsters down."

"I will wipe that smirk off your face once I have you over my knee like the bad, bad child you are! I activate Foolish Burial to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. The effect of Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss activates! When he's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Burning Abyss monster to the field."

"I don't think so!" Avi shouted. "My Photon Lord's effect activates. I removed an Xyz Material and cancel your monster's effect. Now, you summon nothing!"

"Damn your Photon Lord!" growled Ser Godfrey. "But no matter. Since I have no Spells or Traps, I will Special Summon Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss in defense mode."

The demonic monster rose out of the ground behind Ser Godfrey. The very sight of the beast frightened the children, as well as many of the adults. The High Priest was most definitely not pleased with this. This temple was a sacred and holy place. To see it defiled by the presence of such an evil looking monster made his blood boil.

"I will also Special Summon Fiendish Rhino Warrior in defense mode," Ser Godfrey continued. He grinned. Lightning flashed outside the stained glass windows. The candles in the temple dimmed until they were nothing but a faint glow dominated by darkness. The temple rumbled as fell whispers flew about the air like the wind.

"You did not think you were the only one who could summon such things as Link Monsters, did you? I send Fiendish Rhino Warrior and Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss to the Graveyard. Come forth! I Link Summon, Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss!"

Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled, shaking the foundation of the temple. The chandeliers swung back and forth from their stands violently. A portal to the Burning Abyss, one of the Ten Hells of the Shadow Realm, opened and released Ser Godfrey's foulest monsters.

"Oh!" Grandpa exclaimed. "He...he can Link Summon, too!"

"Oh, yes," Ser Godfrey chuckled standing proudly before the Black Angel. "I've had many voyages across this world. My travels even leading me to the tall, glistening skyscrapers of Domino City."

"Seems a little out of place or a traditionalist westerner like yourself," said Ser Gerhalos. "What business are you involved in to take you that far east?"

"I do not answer to you, animal!" Ser Godfrey yelled. "And my business is my own. I will activate my Fiendish Rhino Warrior's effect."

"And I will activate my Galaxy-Eyes Sol Dragon's effect," Avi countered. "I send Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard and negate the Special Summoning of your monster."

Ser Godfrey stomped his foot on the ground impatiently upon hearing that. Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon rose to the ceiling of the temple and summoned a small artificial sun that gave power to the five wings on a halo hovering over his back. Ser Godfrey shouted in dismay as Avi's monster fired a white-hot beam of solar energy at his Black Angel. The monster screamed and disintegrated.

"Very well played, Avi," he said. "But not good enough. Ser Godfrey sent cards to his Graveyard as he activated effect after effect. And to everyone's horror, Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss returned to the field. Ser Godfrey activated her effect and sent Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss to the Graveyard to increase her attack to 2100.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" said Ser Godfrey. "As impressive as your dragon is, Avi, it is weak against my Black Angel."

"By a mere hundred points," Avi said. "Don't think you've beaten it yet. I activate Starliege Photon Blast Dragon's effect and Special Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to the field. Now, my turn begins. Draw! I switch Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord and Starliege Photon Blast Dragon to attack mode. Now, I activate Photon Sanctuary. This Spell Card allows me to summon two Photon Tokens to the field."

Avi then sacrificed her Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon to summon another one to the Left Extra Monster Zone. Then she added a Photon Orbital monster to her hand. She equipped it to her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and then sent it to the Graveyard to add a Galaxy Knight to her hand.

"I'm confused," Ser Gerhalos said, scratching his head. "Just what in the world is Avi doing."

"We shall see," said Solomon. "Duel Monsters is a very complex game, Ser Gerhalos. It takes a sharp mind to understand how the cards work."

"I see monsters, Grandmaster. I see Life Points. At this point, those two things are all that matter to me. So far, despite all the cards they've tossed to summon their best monsters, Avi and Ser Godfrey haven't lost any Life Points."

"Ser Gerhalos, my young fellow, that might change with Avi's next move."

"I now offer my Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon to Link Summon Hip Hoshinigen!"

A bright star monster made its presence on the field after a dazzling display of light and an aura of rainbows. Ser Godfrey laughed at the sight of the monster. Actually, so did many in the temple who found its design rather funny.

"Laugh it up, all of you!" said Solomon. "There's more to Avi's monster than meets the eye. Avi, show them what I mean."

"Yes, Grandmaster," Avi happily obliged. "First, I special summon Galaxy Knight to the field. Now, I'll decrease his attack by a thousand points to Special Summon a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to the field in Defense Mode. Now, Hip Hoshinigen's effect comes into play. It increases the attack of all Light monsters by five hundred points."

"What?" Ser Godfrey gasped, stepping backward in shock. "No. No. That's just unfair!"

Avi crossed her arms. "Oh, like it was fair keeping me as your personal slave. Do you think it was fair the way you overpowered me and mounted me every night like I was some beast? Do you think it was fair when you just stood there and did nothing as the townsfolk of Dragon's Tooth stripped me and did everything they wanted with me? Don't you dare tell me what's fair and what's not Ser Godfrey! Whether by my hand or not, I'm glad the dragons flew in from the mountains and destroyed that horrible place and turned all those monsters to ash. All my life Roland and you kept lecturing me that the world was a horrible cruel place. But it was on that day that I knew that the only thing that's horrible and cruel about the world is people like you! This night, you will pay for your sins, Ser Godfrey, by relinquishing your title as a Knight of Normandia. I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight to Xyz Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Ser Godfrey fell on his butt. "No! Not another one!"

"And it's about to get worse," Solomon cackled cruelly for poor Ser Godfrey. "Avi's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon has another form."

"More than one, Grandmaster," Avi confirmed. "First, I will overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon for Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon. Then Overlay him for the all-powerful monster who once served as The High Queen's Blade of Justice. Behold, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"

The bladed beast emerged from an orb of light that slowly came out of one of the gems on Avi's tiara. The dragon from the deep reaches of space swung his massive arm blades, creating waves of light. It gave off a heavenly roar that sounded like great music from the divines. The light once again radiated across the temple, saving all from the fell monsters of Ser Godfrey's Burning Abyss deck.

"Imagine that," Avi said coldly, as she watched Ser Godfrey laying on the ground trembling and sweating profusely when the realization that his knightlihood would be terminated with this one attack. All that talk. All his boasting that Avi was all his would have been all for naught, and that was like salt against a nasty war wound.

"How fitting," Avi continued. "How fitting that the very beast whom High Queen Evangelia used to unleash justice upon her enemies will be the monster who will grant me justice. Too long have you treated me like your pet, Ser Godfrey. My monsters attack points are at the top of the charts. Your Black Angel is no match for my beasts. And an attack from my Cipher Blade Dragon will severely damage your Life Points. With this attack, my dragon sets me free from your hold. Forever."

"Honor and Dragon Fire!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"Honor and Dragon Fire!" shouted everyone in the temple.

"My Lady, please," Ser Godfrey muttered. "Don't do this."

But his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Avi commanded her Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon to attack the Black Angel of the Burning Abyss. It took a mighty leap forward and then raised its glowing photon blades. The first strike slashed the Black Angel on the chest. The other beheaded her. Finally, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon took to the air and shot a photon beam at the foul creature. The attack created a violent explosion that sent pieces of the foul monster flying in all directions. The force of the blast knocked Ser Godfrey back as though he had been hit by a charging horse. He flew many feet down the path and rolled to a stop, grunting and whimpering pathetically. He was dealt with 3600 points of damage, knocking his Life Points to 4400.

Avi stepped down from the dais and walked down the path towards him. Her monsters followed close behind her. She was clearly not the same Avi he had taken advantage over many months ago. This was not the same Avi who would cry when she was yelled at or whimper like a dog when she was scorned. This...this creature coming towards him was a horrible monster. A succubus from the deepest planes of the Shadow Realm. Something far worse and more foul than the Burning Abyss monsters lurking in his deck.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!" Avi cried out. "Attack his Life Points directly!"

The soldier bowed at her command and raised his lance in the air, charging it with photonic energy. When it was fully charged, he pointed the lance at Ser Godfrey, blasting him with more damage, bringing his Life Points down to their last 1400.

Avi marched ever closer to Ser Godfrey. Her dragons and the Photon Lord marched with her ominously, giving her a powerful presence. He crawled back away from Avi and her monsters, each step they took caused the temple to quiver. Ser Godfrey stopped when he felt two massive foot slam down from behind him. Ser Gerhalos looked down at him and snarled, baring his teeth at him. Avi came closer.

"She's not scared of you anymore, Ser Godfrey," growled Ser Gerhalos. "Enjoy your last few seconds as a knight."

Avi raised her arm in the air and shouted: "And now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Rid my life of this man and take away the noble title of knight, which he never deserved in the first place!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon reared its head as it gave off a mighty roar, shaking the temple. The chandeliers swayed to and fro, and dust fell from the ceiling. Ser Godfrey got on his knees and placed his hands together.

"My Lady, please, don't!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon closed his mouth, canceling his beam of photon energy. The failed attack slithered from between his teeth and out his nostrils.

"Mercy! Mercy!" he cried.

Avi stood over him and crossed her arms. Now she was standing tall and, he, on the ground sniveling.

"I've worked for this title since I was a boy. Please, don't take it away from me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I really am. You and I can rule together, and I will treat you with the utmost respect. I will shower you with a love that a woman of great power and beauty such as yourself so rightfully deserves. We will rule the Hold of Azurana Mountain together. King and Queen. What say you, my love?"

Avi wrinkled her nose.

The doors to the temple burst open as a ray of photon energy shot out into the night. Ser Godfrey screamed as he was tossed and turned in the air. He fell down the steps of the temple, rolling all the way to the ground. His gang of knights hurried towards him, trying to help him up. "No! No! No!" he shouted, shoving them away. "Get off me!"

Ser Gerhalos and Solomon walked out of the temple and stood at the top of the steps. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's roar could be heard from within. Ser Gerhalos proudly crossed his arms over his chest and snarled at the now ex-knight.

"Ser Godfrey!" shouted Solomon. "By the terms wagered on the holy oath of the Dueling Pact. The Oracle is no longer yours by matrimony. And from henceforth, your status as a Knight of Normandia is permanently revoked."

Ser...er...Godfrey stood up and eyed both men with a poisonous glare. "I will have Avi for my wife!" he shouted, jerking his finger at them. "Make no mistake of that!" He turned and pushed a few townsfolk aside. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted.

Back in the temple, the Galaxy monsters vanished. The High Priest stood up from his throne and clapped. Soon, all in the temple gave Avi a standing ovation for her incredible skill during the Duel. She looked around in confusion. _The sound of applause? For me?_

Ser Gerhalos and Solomon walked back into the temple, clapping for her too. "Well done, Avi!" cheered Solomon. "Dearheart, take a bow. You have won the game. It's customary for the victor of every Duel to bow."

"Bravo!" cheered the High Priest.

"Bravo!" cheered the Temple Knights.

"Untra!" cheered the Normandians in the temple.

"Untra!"

"Untra!"

"Bravo!"

"Bravo!"

And that's what Avi did. For once in her life, she felt a sence of importance. A sence of great accomplishment. And why wouldn't she? No more would she have to fear living under the shadow of a brute like Ser Godfrey again. The Temple ofSafaani was behind her, as were Ser Gerhalos and Grandmaster Solomon. She looked at her deck, realizing that her new dragons were going to be with her for the long run. She kissed the deck and then thanked the heavens for her blessing.

* * *

 **Peter Dragonheart**

* * *

'Nirvana', he thought to himself, staring out into the darkened waters of the Bay of King, lit up by the silver light of Luvia. He saw the orange twinkle coming from the windows of the boats that sailed the water below, and the city glowing in the night. He smirked and then he waddled from the heat of his oversized hearth to the bed where a young whore from the brothel awaited him, face down on her pillow and her ass up. Peter walked up a wooden step to his bed and approached the girl from behind. He sprinkled a glowing blue powder down the crack of her rump and took a long sniff of the sweet-smelling poison. The girl moaned and twitched when she felt his round nose touch her forbidden parts. Peter went woozy and saw the world lit up with bright colors and sprinkles of light. He felt taller. A man twice his size. And he felt warmer, too. He wanted more pleasure and pressed his face down the girl's backside again until he snorted every last bit of the powder.

He gave the girl a smack. She cooed in delight and wiggled her posterior as she asked him to do it again, to which he happily obliged. He crawled up her back and started nibbling her neck. "They don't lie about you girls from the Summerlands," he said, growling like an animal and snapping his teeth near her ear.

The whore laughed. "A drink!" she said. "Please. I thirst."

Trying to keep himself up, Peter Dragonheart crawled to the nightstand to pick up a goblet of Star Queen's Blood, a very rare vintage of Termnnian wine said to contain drops of blood from Evangelia Pendragon. He had to sell half the gold in his nieces' Duelist Academy funds to acquire it; unknown to anyone at the moment.

"Care for some of this stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, please," the girl said, turning over to her side. She rested her cheek on her knuckles and sighed. "Is it true what they say about that vintage, Lord Peter? Does it really contain blood from Evangelia Galaxy-Eyes?"

"Yes indeed," Peter answered. "When she ruled Termnnia under the wing of her Galaxy-Eyes Dragons, people thought of her as a divine. What she had in beauty she also had in incredible power. She could talk to dragons as though she spoke common Termnnian. She could breathe fire, cast lightning storms, and even save the ones she loved from death."

"Interesting," said the whore.

Peter licked his teeth and poured the wine from its beautifully handcrafted golden bottle into the cup. The bottle's surface was carved in leafy ornamentation and statuettes of dragons with jeweled eyes.

"Yes indeed," the little man replied. "Some say the blood of those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons flowed through her veins; for once Evangelia won the Dance of the Dragon Queens, her eyes began to glow like the stars. Just like her dragons. The prospect of her 'divine dragon blood' drew alchemists mad with curiosity. Many offered her entire wagons of gold for a drop of her blood. But she would not have it. She turned them all away. One night, as she sleeps, a vintner from the city manages to sneak into her bedroom. He is able to draw quite a bit of blood out of her with a magical dagger that prevented the Queen from feeling pain. He collected just enough of the Queen's blood to make an elixir which he then turned into six bottles of wine. The fool made a mistake. He sold them to well-known collectors for high prices. Ha! He even added gold flakes to the drink. How is that for pomposity?"

He cleared his throat. "But I digress," he continued. "The price of the wine was high enough to garner the attention of the Citadel Guard. They eventually found out what was in the drink. The vintner was captured and then beheaded by Evangelia's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon, a monster she dubbed the royal executioner."

He laughed. So did the whore. "How cruel," she giggled.

Peter handed her the goblet. Just like in the story, the drink was flaked in gold dust. The beverage was almost pink in color. If true, then this wine was five thousand years old. "So they killed him for taking her blood," the whore said, giving the goblet a little shake. "Queen's blood?"

Peter sniggered and poured himself some into his goblet with the stem crafted to look like a nude woman in a sensuous pose. "I can't imagine a more horrifying death. To have your head sliced off by a gigantic dragon, three times your size. The poor fool did not live to relish in the fortune he made. Then again, those who bought the beverage feared for their lives. They sold the wine to anyone they could find. Warlords. Mercenaries. Knights. Vagabonds. The list goes on. They were scattered into the world never to be seen again. And now here I stand with a bottle of wine with an ounce of a queen's blood inside."

"I can't wait," said the whore. "What should we toast to, my handsome prince?"

Peter grinned. "To the return of Prince Yuri," he said.

"Oh," the whore jeered. "I will toast to that."

They tapped their goblets together and drank. For a beverage that was thousands of years old, it was as cold as the Arctic Kingdoms and divine in flavor. No doubt the magic of the alchemist vintner - or perhaps the divine properties of Evangelia's blood - kept it so rich for so long. Peter felt his innards freeze over. The bright colors he saw from the powder he snorted vanished. Much to his shock, he was sober again. Elegant in taste, and with medicinal purposes as well. This was indeed a fine brew.

"It's amazing!" the whore said, drinking every last drop from her cup. She asked for another.

"Now, now," said Peter. "This was expensive. I would rather not drink it all at once."

"Indeed," said the girl.

Peter crawled out of bed and then waddled to his desk, littered with scrolls, piles of gold coins and sacks of Star Chips, a golden scale, and an abacus with disks of gold and silver. He sat down on his red armchair and got back to work, writing a few letters and signing a few documents to Maximillion Pegasus. He dipped his red-feathered quill into the ink bottle and started scribbling on a thick ledger containing all the receipts and expenditures of his House's finances. He raised an eyebrow, realizing that his brother, The King of Dragonrock, was spending a little too much on his friends in the Senate.

Peter was not concerned about losing money; the vaults below the castle honeycombed for miles and miles with riches that could last them a thousand years. Nevertheless, the amounts of money Antilles was giving out was quite a substantial amount.

But Peter knew Antilles would trust in him to make back the sum - with interest - in no time. He was very good at that; that was why he was the treasurer.

Even though he stood 4 feet 10 inches tall, the second Prince of House Dragonheart was a man who was not to be looked down upon. That was a quite possibly the last mistake of many people he encountered who doubted him. They paid the price in terms of money, pride, wife, and even life. A man of astute intellect, he had contacts in every nook and cranny all over Termnnia. Every town, city, brothel, and Dueling Arena; be it west or east, had one of his spies prowling about, hoping to get a good bit of information in exchange for fat sacks of gold coins and chip or ultra-rare cards.

"My brother really doesn't want Yuri back in the throne," he muttered, a little too loudly for his own good, for the girl heard this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is, that my brother wishes to keep Yuri in the other world until he is good and ready. Master Yugi, on the other hand, wishes to see him home sooner rather than later. I say it's a good choice keeping him locked away from the Diamond Throne. A High King must defend his kingdom from his enemies anywhere. Be it the battlefield or the Dueling Arena. Unfortunately, my sources in the House of Intelligence tell me Yuri's Dueling skills are something to be desired. It would be unwise to give him the crown with his skills at their infant stages. If Yuri is High King, and someone brash challenges him to a Duel for the crown via the Dueling Pact, he could lose horribly. His opponent will be named High King and all that money we've invested into keeping Yuri safe on Earth would have been all for naught."

"You paid to keep him safe?" The whore asked. She played with a flake of gold in her mouth.

"And how," said Peter. "The boy destroyed Anubis as an infant. That's more than enough to garner both my respect and my gold. His birth caused the Orcs to flee Termnnia in droves back to the Black Continent. Now that his eighteenth year approaches, girls are going after him. Lucky lad, that Yuri."

"Oh, I cannot blame them," swooned the whore. "He has the blood of an Eyar and the beauty of a Celtra. A face that was crafted by the goddesses and a body as hard as a mountain. Not to mention all that power he has, both in magic and in noble title. The Diamond Throne. The God Cards. Every King in Termnnia bowing to his every whim, and the gold! Oh, my! Yuri is a fine prize for any princess."

Peter scoffed. "A fine prize? That mindset has caused more harm than it has good. Civil wars have broken out in each country on the continent. Haughty young girls hiring mercenaries, hedge knights; anyone who can fight, to join their cause. War. War. War. Everywhere I go. The Red Flowers War in which the daughters of House Thorn have drawn arms against one another to hold claim over Yuri's heart. The Summer Maiden War in the Stormcoasts. The War of the Five Princesses in Skyhold. The Lockwood-Oakenward Conflict up in Katina. Blood is being spilled and the fighting these girls are causing is creating a decline in strength against the Fat King up north. In fact, this silly squabble over Yuri is costing a great deal in gold as well. But, that makes it all the better for me, I suppose. People come flocking to our coffers demanding loans to fund their little wars. Many in my profession call wars...harvest time."

He smiled greedily and signed another document without even reading it.

The door to his chambers creaked open. Peter heard the flapping of expensive silk, the jingle of jewelry, and the obnoxious clop, clop of the high heeled boots he gave her for her birthday last year.

"Ah, my darling niece," Peter said before Alexandra Dragonheart showed herself in the light of the fire from the hearth.

"Your Highness," the whore said. "My, my. This is truly an honor. Your radiance is...delicious as the tales I've heard from the bards at the brothel. You're beautiful."

Alexandra wrinkled her nose, looking at the girl in disgust. "Uncle Peter," she said. "Is there ever a night one doesn't find you sleeping with a whore?"

Peter let out a hearty laugh. "My dear niece, that is a trick question, isn't it?"

"Whatever," Alexandra said haughtily. She sat down on his desk. "Uncle, I've come to ask you for a bit of...compensation."

Peter rolled his eyes. "And what, dear niece, caught your eye in the market tonight?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Uncle. You're only duty is to make me happy. Now, what can you spare me?"

Peter tapped his desk with his finger. "First off, I want to know why you need money to storm out this late at night."

Alexandra bared her snowy-white teeth. "I say again, Uncle, it is of no concern for you. Remember what Uncle Antilles said. 'Make her happy', and you most certainly aren't. You wouldn't want your brother, The King, to be upset with you, would you? Not when he's so close to visiting us."

"You were supposed to go home to Dragon's Nest a week ago," said Peter, spinning a card under his finger on the desk.

A Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

Alexandra whined, throwing her hair back and kicking her feet up and down. "But it's not often I get to come with you on business to the capital, Uncle. This is my first time in Rassay in...I don't know, many, many years. There's so much to do. So much to see. And I've only got until Uncle Antilles arrives to enjoy it. Please, let me have a bit of fun before I get sent back to my father."

Peter spun the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon card again. "Oh, all right," he groaned. He opened one of the drawers of his desk and tossed a small velvet purse next to her bottom.

Alexandra looked at it distastefully as she picked it up. "What is this?" she asked.

"Your 'compensation'" Peter answered. "'Have a blast' as the western kids say."

"Are you serious, Uncle? I can't even get a decent pair of panties with this chump change."

"Oh, you want more, do you?" he said.

"Uncle Antilles said you have to make me happy!" Alexandra pouted and crossed her arms. "Of course, maybe you could lend me that Starving Venom Fusion Dragon of yours. I've never wielded a Dimensional Dragon before. It could be fun. And it looks so beautiful."

Peter remained quiet. He put the card back on the top of the deck. "Not on your life, child." He tossed her a heavy burlap sack from underneath his desk. "I expect you pay me back in full for that amount. I know what's in it."

"You can count on me, Uncle," Alexandra said, taking the sack. She weighed the money with her hand. "Oh, yes. This will do nicely." She quickly turned to look at the whore. "You there, girl. What is your name?"

"Regina Roundbottom, Your Highness," the whore answered.

"A name rightfully deserved," said Peter. "Believe me, I should know."

Alexandra nodded. "Yes, yes, I've heard of you. Word on the street is, you're the most desired whore in the capital. I can see why." She smiled. "Caramel skin. Hair like sunshine. And a figure to rival mine. You're from the Citrus Islands. I heard the girls there are to die for. Now I know why my uncle has bought out your services, Miss Roundbottom."

Regina waved her hand. "Oh, no. Just Regina, dear."

Alexandra suddenly undid the golden clasps of her gown. It elegantly flowed down her body to her ankles like water. She took off her tiara and threw it at her uncle's desk, knocking over piles of gold.

"You may leave, Uncle," Alexandra said. "Or, you can stay and watch. Your choice."

"Entertain me, then. Dear niece," Peter said, holding up his goblet. "She's all yours. Please. Enjoy."

* * *

 **Michael**

* * *

He dressed quite dapperly before he snuck out of the House of Gray and into the garage where he chose his favorite sports car and drove off into the night. He took a long drink of vodka being chilled in a container near the dashboard. The engine purred, his tires shrieked. Michael felt confident, but he was awfully nervous as to what was going to take place this night. To top it all off, he had to take care of another Prince, Jaeyoung Shim of Uzume, who had arrived earlier that night and was waiting for Michael at the underground station in the Gold King's Way, which was a forty-minute drive from the House of Gray.

Michael fidgeted with his black tie. He peered off the road for a second to look at his deck laying in another container lit with red neon. His phone rang, tucked in a hidden pocket within his blazer. Even though he had one hand gripped firmly on the steering wheel, he had no trouble digging it out and answering it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"She's already there, Your Highness," said one of his friends. "Damn, Crow. She just couldn't wait to get started."

"Or killed," said Michael. "That place is deep in Aeon turf. I don't know what the hell she was thinking."

"Should we send the boys in to go get her and wait for you?"

"No," Michael replied. "If all of you go in at once without me, it's going to start a scene. And then Crow is definitely going to be in trouble. Just stay as far away from that place as you possibly can, all right? I'm about to head to Gold King Station and pick up our new friend."

"Think he has what it takes to tango with the Aeons?"

"You're an idiot if you think the Uzumenese don't know how to fight. If what I heard about this guy's fists is true, we should have no problem dealing with King and his goons. Just wait for us."

He hung up then drove into a parking garage to tuck his beloved car into a vault that could only be opened via Prince Michael's handprint. He proceeded down the elevator where he encountered someone he did not expect.

"Zane?" Michael said, stopping dead in his tracks.

Zane Truesdale, son of the Steward of Eredas, was leaning against a column with his arms crossed. He gave Michael a cocky grin. "You didn't think I'd let you go out alone again, did you?"

"It's going to be dangerous, Zane," Michael said, putting his hands in his pockets. "The Aeons don't play around."

Zane shut his eyes and shook his head, still keeping that smirk. "I overheard Crow talking the other night. From what I understand, there's going to be a lot of Dueling to settle things around here."

He held out his deck.

"Well, you know me. I can't resist a challenge."

Michael scoffed then he chuckled. "You know the Aeons are sore losers, right? They're going to throw a fit when they see the Kaizer of Duelist Academy stroll into their clubhouse and pick a fight."

"When my father dies, I have to serve you for the rest of my life, so is the destiny of all Stewards. Remember what you said when we were kids, Michael? All for one."

"And one for all," Michael said calmly. "I can't believe you still remember that book."

"Were you so busy chasing gangs and fucking girls to remember our pact, Your Highness?" Zane said walking off the column. "It was our favorite book to read after our lessons were done."

"I know, I know," said Michael. "Well, from what I understand, you got yourself some new cards for your deck. You've been training really well in the dojo, haven't you?"

Zane nodded. He walked closer to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder. "I sure have. Can't wait to pit my Cyber Dragons against our new High King when he returns."

"That's always been your dream hasn't it?" said Michael. "To Duel the High King?"

"Now, I'm getting my chance," said Zane. "Just a few more months left."

Michael heard the loud hum of the train approaching from one of the tunnels. The lights on the ground started flashing, announcing the train's arrival. Many people began to hurry towards the track to get inside first and find the best seats. Zane and Michael were in no hurry, however. Zane's phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, grumbled, and then put the phone back in his pocket, ignoring the call.

"Who was that?" Michael asked.

"Syrus," said Zane. "The little runt is no doubt calling me for tips on how to use Power Bond."

Michael shrugged. "Power Bond? Just fuse your monsters together and there it is. A spell card isn't that hard to use. Then again, if I had stupid-looking cards like the Roids, I'd be questioning my skills as a Duelist, too."

"I'm not a fan of their design either," said Zane. "But they can be pretty handy in a Duel if used correctly. I took a look at them. They've gained a lot of power in terms of support. But Syrus is too diffident to want to learn how to play. It's a miracle he even got accepted into Duelist Academy, considering her mediocre marks he got at the prep school your father sent him too. What a waste of gold."

"Syrus is still your brother," Michael said loudly over the roar of the train as it came rushing into the station. "He has right to the Gray Chair, just like you. Should something happen to you, he will be the Steward of Eredas. We need him in tip-top shape as well."

"And how's that been going for you?" Zane asked, lowering his voice as the train came to a stop. His black jacket flapped in the gust the train created.

"We made some progress," Michael answered grimly. "At least he knows how to differentiate at Spell Card from a Trap Card now."

Zane coughed into his fist to hide the awkwardness and shame he felt inside of him. The doors to the train opened and they stepped inside.

* * *

 **Lore**

* * *

 **House Dragonheart**

 **By Alexandra Von Klaus, Princess of Dragon's Nest**

* * *

 **Country:**

 **The Kingdom of Dragonrock** **The Kingdom of Pilannor** **The Lordship of Summerford** **The Lordship of Springton** **The Principality of Northfield** **The Holy Aelsage Empire**

* * *

 **Founded: 224 3A**

* * *

 **Founder: Titus Dragonheart**

* * *

 **Current Ruler: Antilles Dragonheart**

* * *

 **Titles:**

 **High King of Termnnia (Formerly)** **King of Dragonrock** **King of Plannor** **Emperor of Aelsage** **Prince of Northfield** **Duke of Meadowcrystal** **Duke of Havensummer** **Duke of Applegrass** **Lord of Summerford** **Lord of Springton** **Count of Fieldcliff** **Count of Griffonrose** **Count of Orwall** **C** **ountess of Graywinter** **Countess of Lochfog** **Shield of the Ashlands** **Master of Dragons**

* * *

 **Cadet Branch:**

 **House of Deepclaw** **House of Dragontooth** **House of Blackwing**

* * *

 **Artifact: Dragonheart (A Claymore of gold and White Shore Steel inlaid with rubies)**

* * *

 **Overlord**

 **House Plantegrast (Formerly)** **House Pegasus (As the High Chancellor of Termnnia until Daveed 'Yuri' Delgado Wollcroft returns to the throne)**

* * *

 _Hell upon the world_. That is what many have come to call the country surrounded by a ring of volcanos. The air reeks of sulfur and brimstone. It's hotter than a sunny day in the Summerlands. The sun is barely seen by the thick clouds of volcanic smoke that blanket the country. Hell upon the world, indeed. But, those are the words from the mouths of arrogant fools, thank you very much. For at the center of this 'ashy wasteland'; standing proudly upon dormant volcano sits Castle Dragonheart, the ancestral seat of my family: House Dragonheart.

Below it lies Dragonfyre; a great city of beauty beside a lake of molten lava. The home of trade, artistry, Duel Monsters, and my personal favorite. Pleasurable company.

Underneath the city lie great riches that were able to make our fair country the envy of all Termnnia. Riches that literally made our House rise like a phoenix from the ashes.

* * *

Long ago, after his rebellion was won, Tiberius the Uniter punished the remnants of the Norman Invaders after he took the throne from them, feeding their king, Tel-Karatar, to Obelisk the Tormentor as punishment for all the suffering he caused upon the world.

The Normans were forced to march to the foulest pit in all the continent. A land of ash where mountains that spit fire day and night keep the fiery wastelands separate from the beautiful green countries of Gardenrealm, Emboldor, and Feldia as though the Goddesses themselves built that land as a prison to punish the Normans for the horrible crimes they committed. For two hundred years, my ancestors toiled under the red glare of the countless volcanos, scratching a living off rocks and volcanic ash.

One day, a dragon with a body encrusted with priceless gems soars over the villages and devours the people. Men. Women. Children. All were made into juicy morsels for this unrelenting beast. When all hope was lost, a young farmer named Titus followed the dragon back to its lair in a dormant volcano at the center of the country and challenged it. The sword he wielded, Dragonheart, was a magical weapon handed to him by Andranda, the Goddess of the Smiths; for she felt pity towards the Normans. She promised the boy that if he could slay this gemmed dragon, he would acquire riches the likes no one, not even the High King would ever hope to grasp.

The boy charged into the dragon's lair, and, with his magical sword, he slew the beast and laid claim to all the gems encrusted in its body. Those gemstones alone made him richer than the High King. But his good fortune had only just begun.

It is said that the black, ashy cloud parted in the heavens, and a divine light shined through the opening of the cave, revealing an unending network of tunnels rich with gold, silver, and precious gems of all sorts. At once, Titus gathered all the villagers and formed the richest kingdom in all Termnnia. A great castle was built over the volcano containing the mines of precious gems. Young Titus named his newly formed House after the blade that blessed him with all that glory. And thus, House Dragonheart was born.

The gold and silver mines honeycombed deep into the earth and stretched as wide as the entire country, making the Ashlands the wealthiest region on the continent, and House Dragonheart the richest of all the Noble Houses, well, second behind the Kaiba Family. True we may not have fields of flowers like Gardenrealm. Tropical palms like Aurelia, or starry nights like Riftgaard, but what my country lacks in natural beauty, it more than makes up for in gold. House Dragonheart has financed every tournament, war, and many endeavors of the other Noble Houses. (Chuckles) Even the High King of Termnnia has braved the fiery mountains of Dragonrock to 'borrow' a bit of gold from our coffers every now and then.

Our House became so powerful, that many believe Safaani herself blessed with the miracle of aiding the young Princess Belladonna Dragonheart in finding a hidden chamber underneath a Celtran temple which housed thousands and thousands of eggs containing the beast known as Des Volstgalph. Who later on formed the legendary Dragon Brigade of House Dragonheart.

Unfortunately, the treasure hoarded underneath the castle caused my great-uncle, Julius Dragonheart, to go mad with power. Using his almost infinite amount of wealth, he amassed an army quietly and marched upon Rasaay, challenging High King Dalkon Plantegrast to a Duel under the terms of the Dueling Pact. But before the first card could be drawn, Kraxus gave the signal to an archer hiding within the rafters. The archer shot Dalkon in the heart, and then Julius ordered his force of 5000 knights to slaughter the members of Dalkon's court. Kraxus even sent my uncle, Antilles, to find High King Dalkon's children. Two little princesses, Mirelinda and Roxanne; and the little prince Darvan. Uncle Antilles did the unthinkable and ordered his mount, Mortis the Black Storm, to eat their Queen mother before their very eyes before he removed their heads and stuck them onto pikes for the world to see.

But his reign would only last a year before the bastard Antar Wollcroft and his friend Gabriel the Black formed a rebellion that ultimately took him out of power. Once again, the Dragonhearts were removed from the Diamond Throne and sent back to Dragonrock, broken and beaten like their ancestors were thousands of years ago. But unike last time, House Dragonheart has vaults full of gold...and a little prince named Yuri.


	22. Judgement of the Starving Dragon

**Alexandra**

* * *

The East Waterfront District stood out from all the others in Rasaay. Being the capital of the continent and home to the King of Kings, it was no surprise to anyone that the city would be visited by citizens of Eredas the Glowing Kingdom. Walled off from the other districts, the East Waterfront was powered by incredible technology and held accommodations to suit the very picky guests from the East.

Princess Alexandra could contain her curiosity no more. Since she was a little girl, she read maps in the library detailing the most technologically advanced kingdom in all Termnnia. She studied portraits and photographs and even stood atop cliffs watching as flying ships soared off into the ocean after concluding their trade with her father's kingdom.

Now that she was finally in Rassay, she just had to see the 'taste' of what Eredas had to offer. Even if the district was small, it still contained wonders that she was denied to see due to her traditional life.

Rasaay was powered by electricity as well, despite being of traditional construction, but the rest of the city paled in comparison to what Alexandra saw when she walked past the gates into the paradise of advanced technology and modern luxury.

She felt like a child walking into a store that sold golden cards and delicious candies. There were buildings of glass, limestone, and steel towering over the walls that separated the citizens of the district from the other folk still living in medieval traditions such as horses and carts, torches, and roughspun clothing.

Here, the people were dressed very gallantly in suits and ties. Soldiers wore Velcro, wore helmets with odd devices to let them see in the night, and they fielded carbines instead of the classical guard wearing a suit of chainmail, surcoat, and armor plating.

The buildings were lit with neon signs and trimming. Exotic eastern foods perfumed the air. She came upon a cliff face overlooking the lower parts of the district many feet below. Alexandra grasped the railings to admire the view.

Their portion of the bay was walled off to block fleets of luxury yachts sailing across the waters of the Bay of Kings. Over the wall, Alexandra saw wooden ships with their towering white sails heading off into the ocean to complete their trade with the other kingdoms.

Alexandra also noticed that the town below was purely for entertainment and populated by youths her age, no doubt the sons and daughters the richest and most powerful nobles in Eredas. The young ones took refuge down below, while their parents were in the Spire of the Kings overseeing their business with High Chancellor Pegasus.

"I've died and gone to paradise," Alexandra said gleefully. "Ana be praised for such wonders."

She wasted no more time, and hurried down the stairs to find shops for more appropriate attire. She entered a boutique where she purchased a raunchy black dress and boots. Just to show off her title as Princess of Dragon's Nest, she put on her tiara then went to the pier to join a sort of festival by the water where music unlike anything she ever heard in her life pumped deafening beats into the night.

Colorful lights flashed over the pier and lasers streamed across the air. Strobes flashed, fueling the youngsters with adrenaline. Alexandra felt herself growing hypnotized by the music. She joined the others on the pier and started mimicking the way they were dancing until she started to blend in with the crowd. Her moves, though amateurish, were dazzling and fluid-like. She caught the attention of many boys who formed a circle around her and watch her as she danced.

She noticed the attention she was gathering. Hungry stares surrounded her. She smiled and wagged her finger before walking off to the nearest bar for a drink. She chose an odd glowing liquid encased in a bottle crafted in the form of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The bartender shook the bottle then squeezed lime soda pop from a hose into a glass as she poured Alexandra's drink.

"You're a beautiful little thing, aren't you?" the bartender complimented her. "You're not from around here, are you, hun?"

"How did you guess?" Alexandra asked, taking her glass by the stem. She sipped the drink and felt her taste buds both sing from the sweet flavor and scream from the burn of the alcohol. "Oh, it's delicious!"

"Patented by Seto Kaiba himself," said the bartender. "Anyways, like I was saying, you've got that fish-out-of-water look to you. Not to mention your tiara. You're a princess. What you're doing in a place like this without security is beyond me, and none of my business. But I can tell from the jewels crusted to look like House sigils that you're not eastern royalty. Hmm, that White Knight on the left is the House of Von Clause. And the black dragon on the right has a blazing heart. Which means that you're also from House Dragonheart. Right?"

"Correct, but on my mother's side," Alexandra replied, taking another drink. "I've never experienced a culture as strange as this. It makes me think of all those wasted years."

"I can't imagine what it must be like being a princess from the west," the bartender chuckled, fixing another customer a drink. "All that protocol and lady-like etiquette must be such a bore."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "My friend, you have no idea. All my life I've been told how to walk, how to sit, how to eat. How to shit and fuck, even. Well, I say no more. My uncle is King Antilles of Dragonrock." The bartender's eyes widened. Alexandra smiled. "Yes. He promised me things will change in the coming months."

"I see, that must sound pretty exciting. You don't see much of him, do you? I've seen him march around the city a few times, but he doesn't say anything about you. Then again, I'm not one to talk. He seems as traditional as you can get. You sure he wouldn't mind you hanging out in a place like this, honey?"

"He's too busy dealing with the Senate to worry about where I go to have fun." Alexandra sipped her drink again. "Not that I care what he thinks if he ever did find me here. I'm grown up. I can take care of myself."

Not long after saying that, two young men set on either side of her. They ordered drinks. The bartender walked off to find the ingredients and looked at Alexandra. The young lad on the left was swinging his neck from left to right along with the beat of the music. Alexandra grinned and sipped her glowing concoction again. "Hello," she said to them both.

"Well, hello, hello, princess," said the one on the right, an Eldori with blazing hair spiked to look like flames. He was chewing on a toothpick. "So, what's a little dove like yourself doing out here all by her lonesome?"

"Perhaps I came looking for the right man," Alexandra replied.

Both the young men exchanged satisfied looks with one another. "Can I get you a drink," the Eldori asked.

Alexandra looked at him, smiling. "You big silly, I still have to finish this one. I wouldn't mind another if I don't have to pay."

The Eldori laughed. "You're a western girl, aren't you? Babe, that's the whole point of a guy offering you a drink. He pays for it in exchange for a dance. Or..." he licked his lips. "A little trip back to his place for some fun."

"Oh, you don't say," said Alexandra. "My, my, my. A free drink and a night of sex? I could get used to this."

The man on the left leaned back to look at the curve of her butt. He whistled. "She's got such an ass on that!" he replied crudely. "I call dibs."

"Hey, I talked to her first, Gordo!" said the Eldori. "She's mine. Go find yourself another one."

"No way, Conner. You always get the nice ones and leave the beasts for the rest of us."

Conner scoffed. "I can't help it if women find me more fascinating than you, Gordo."

Alexandra laughed. "Now, boys, no fighting. I can handle you both."

Gordo and Conner squealed with delight. "Oy, she's dangerous!" Gordo commented, his eyes studying every curve Alexandra had.

"See, Princess, that's the thing. I'm Conner of the House Dwayne. My father is the Lord of Kornshire in Eredas. He's also good friends with the Prince of Domino himself."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Alexandra asked.

Conner grabbed her by the arm. He inched his way towards her until his mouth was just a touch away from her cheek. "It means that I don't share the things that I want. And right now, Princess, I want you." He licked her cheek.

"You animal!" she giggled. She looked at Gordo. "But it would be such a shame to leave your little friend all alone and out of the fun. I'm not that heartless."

"Forget about those two losers, Princess!" said another fool, coming to claim her for the night. "This guy right here is nothing but a squire to his mother's paladin. And this so-called nobleman is the son of a House noted for its corn farms. My father found his wealth with the silver and gold we excavate from the Great White Mountains." He showed her the golden rings on his fingers. He took one off and gave it to her. It fit the length of her finger and was capped with an egg-shaped diamond.

"Oh, my!" Alexandra exclaimed. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" She grinned deviously. Like flies, all these men were caught in her web of seduction and beauty.

The young man who presented her with the ring sneered. "You see, Conner. Women prefer silver, gold, and diamonds. Something I don't expect a corn farmer to have access to. Believe me, Princess, you need to have a sharper eye when it comes to men. A lot of beautiful young things get suckered into marriages with peasants from lesser Houses pretending to be Termnnian royalty."

Conner and Gordo jumped out of their stools, fists at the ready if that was the arrogant young noble's desire.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Conner. "Well, there's no need to introduce yourself. You're Prince Kyle of that Principality of islands down south." He heard Alexandra coo delightfully beside him. A prince from the tropic kingdoms was always a highly desired prospect for many highborn girls. "I have to work to get my treasures!" Conner boasted. "Daddy just gives you whatever you want."

"So long as I get diamonds and pearls quicker, what does it matter how he got his gifts?" Alexandra mocked the boy, waving her hand in the air to show off her ring. "This is an expensive diamond. It must have cost you a fortune."

Prince Kyle was pleased by that remark. "Indeed it did," he replied with a bow, thanking her for her remark. "I guarantee you it cost more than all the gold in the coffers of this Lesser House. We Salvatores are royalty of the highest pedigree. Believe me, Princess, you don't want to go mudding up your prestigious bloodline with the likes of these ilks."

"Ah, there she is, the star of the dance floor!" called another youth walking towards Alexandra wearing an all-black suit and tie. A golden brooch with a galaxy-cut ruby inlaid on the middle was clipped to the tie. His hair was crusted and slicked with gel and black-rim glasses hung from the bridge of his nose. "You must be that western princess everyone is talking about. I couldn't help but notice your beautiful moves from my penthouse over there." He pointed at the tower overlooking the harbor.

"You live up there?" Alexandra asked.

"Up there and all the floors below," replied the young man. "I own it. My father built it for me as a sixteenth birthday present. Speaking of which, I'm having a party upstairs celebrating this joyous day."

"What makes it so joyous?" Prince Kyle asked.

"Why, today is the day Termnnia was blessed with my birth. As I said, we are having a party and I'd be most honored if you would be my lady for the night. You will be very well rewarded, I assure you."

"I'm flattered," said Alexandra. "And just who might you be?"

"I am Lord Cullen of the House Lockwood. I own a bit of land in the Kingdom of Riverhold. My father conquered it, turned it into a resort paradise, and gave it to me as a present for my birthday last year. Ah, and my best friend formed a mercenary group called the Silver Knights of the Hundred Rivers. They serve me, so you can say they're my own army. As you can see, my dear girl, I have money, power, and my own little kingdom, if you wish to be so bold as to call it that. I pretty much have everything these yonder losers don't have."

"Very impressive," said Alexandra. "I must admit, birthday boy, whatever you want, you get."

"You are correct, dear girl. And tonight, I want you as my birthday present."

"That does it!" Gordo grumbled, drawing a jeweled pistol from his belt. Cullen backed away and Kyle gripped his golden sword. "We saw her first!" Gordo shouted. "I'll give you ten seconds to get your highborn butts out of here before I shower you with lead."

"Now, now, now," said Alexandra, gently lowering the boy's weapon down. "There is no need for such civility. Personally, I feel like there's enough in me for the lot of you. But you're fighting over me like little boys squabbling over some candy. You don't seem keen on sharing me, it seems. Very well, during impasses such as this, I think, some Duels are in order. Don't you think so?"

"I like your style, Princess," said Prince Kyle.

"She does have great style," said Cullen. "Very well. We shall have ourselves a gauntlet match for the Princess tonight."

Alexandra purred. She delighted in having people fight for her and treat her like a prize to won at a tournament. She sipped the last of her drink and leaned back on her stool. "Who shall start first?" she asked.

"We are of highborn blood are we not, Prince Kyle?" said Cullen. "Why don't you and I start the first match of these games."

"So be it," said Prince Kyle. "If I should lose this match, princess, which I won't, you can keep the ring."

"You are so sweet, my handsome prince," Alexandra said with a sultry tone. She kissed the diamond for good luck. "See to it that you don't lose, then."

"I will not," said Prince Kyle. He held out his right hand. The ring on his left ring finger glowed and morphed into a shield-shaped Duel Disk of brilliant white, decorated in gold filigree, and inlaid with colorful gemstones. The Duel Disk glittered like stars in the light.

Cullen activated his Duel Disk of solid gold and platinum trim. Poor Conner felt a little overwhelmed at the sight of their Duel Disks. He heard Gordo grumbled beside him, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair. "Humph," Gordo grumbled. "Nothing but the best for their little boys, eh?"

"I'll start first," Cullen announced. He performed difficult combos and Special Summoned monsters from the Crystron series; an archetype of aquatic machine monsters who were quite dazzling for Alexandra to behold. She rather enjoyed the monsters of the east, for the brief second that they appeared, for Cullen was offering them as fodder for the combo needed to summon his ultimate monster.

"Behold!" Cullen shouted, holding up the card. He placed it on his Duel Disk. "I Synchro Summon, Cryston Quariongandrax!"

 **Crystron Quariongandrax**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/3000**

 **LV 9**

Cullen laughed proudly as his golden mechanical beast hovered behind him, giving off a metallic howl that was heavenly to the ears. "Well, princess, what do you think? I see you jeering for joy over there."

"It's beautiful!" Alexandra swooned, she stood up from her stool and gazed up at the strongest of the Crystron monsters. "You highborn boys sure do know how to pick your monsters."

"You see, Prince Kyle?" said Cullen. "It's only the first turn, and my monster is already on the field making my princess wet. What do you have that can match against my Cryston Quariongandrax's power, hmm?"

"I will show you!" Prince Kyle said, drawing. "Princess, you said you were quite fond of diamonds and pearls, did you not?"

"I am," Alexandra replied. "Do you mayhaps have a monster in that deck that will tickle my fancy?"

"Tickle your fancy, eh?" sneered Conner, while Prince Kyle began his turn. "I'll be tickling more than your fancy when I win this gauntlet for your sweet ass, princess."

"Oh, you think you have claim to my bottom so soon?" Alexandra replied with a devious look on her face. Kyle activated card effect after card effect to bring forth the monsters he needed to Special Summon the card he knew Alexandra would love. He had monsters of the Gem-Knight archetype. And in no time at all, he summoned his Gem-Knight Master Diamond to the field.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond**

 **ATK/2900 DEF/2500**

 **LV 9**

Alexandra clasped her hands together and arched her back in excitement, bending her knees from the thrill of seeing two incredible monsters on the field. "Oh, it's absolutely brilliant, Prince Kyle! It's a knight covered with jewels!"

Cullen smiled, for he was very fascinated with the monster he summoned. "Impressive monster, Your Highness. But he's still weaker than my Quariangandrix."

Kyle laughed. "We'll just see about that. We shall do battle at once and let our face-down cards do the talking. Your move. Attack me if you dare!"

"Very well, Prince Kyle. If you insist. I do feel rather terrible humiliating you in front of the princess like this. But if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you will get! ATTACK!"

The two monsters clashed with one another. Both Duelists activated their Trap Cards and effects to keep their monsters from being destroyed in battle. Gem-Knight Master Diamond jumped out of the way of a multi-directional laser attack from its wings. Gem-Knight Zirconia knelt and crossed his arms over his face and formed a barrier that shielded him from the assault. He survived the attack, but thanks to on his next turn, Kyle was able to let loose a series of effects -known as a Chain- that allowed him to summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond**

 **ATK/3400 DEF/2000**

 **LV 10**

"Such incredible monsters!" Alexandra cried out in excitement. "I do love this game."

"It's no big deal," said Conner. "Monsters like those are all flash."

"Jealous?" Alexandra asked.

Conner, though a little envious of the rare monsters in front of him, acted like he was not impressed. "A bunch of shiny monsters don't mean nothing unless you've got the skill to use 'em. These snobs just used a bunch of cheap combos to bring them out into the mix too quickly. Now, look at them. Their hands are empty, their boards are almost clean. If I was up there, I'd be saving my best cards for later, and using my traps and monster effects to weaken their Aces before they get a chance to dominate the field."

"A bold gesture," Alexandra said. Cullen summoned Crystron Phoenix to the field. She clapped for the shiny red mechanical monster.

 **Crystron Phoenix**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2000**

 **LV 9**

Cullen boosted the power of his monsters, confident that the one trap on Kyle's side of the field was just a bluff. They battled. Crystron Phoenix flew into the air to have a dazzling battle with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond. Chasing her down was like trying to slash your sword at a beam of light. She was a quick creature and jabbed her diamond blade against the metal body of her foe. A Quick-Play spell from Cullen; and Crystron grew even stronger against Gem-Knight Lady. But, Kyle had one last Quick-Play Spell in his hand that aided his Gem-Knight Lady.

The two monsters fought viciously in the air, and with one final blow, they struck each other down. It was a draw. Cullen then ordered his Crystron Quariongandrax to do battle with Gem-Knight Master Diamond. He dodged the attack once but was cut down by the lasers. He exploded and blasted Kyle with considerable damage to his Life Points.

Kyle, miraculously, drew Card of Sanctity, allowing them to draw until they had six cards in their hands.

"This is the end for you, Lord Cullen," Prince Kyle said, brushing one of his long bangs off his face.

"You bluff," Cullen sneered. "Very well. Entertain me at best, and I just might consider letting you join my party. I'll even think about letting you have a go with the princess if you desire."

"Like I said, I can handle you all," Alexandra giggled.

"Such a licentious little beauty," Cullen hissed lustfully. "I can't wait to win you tonight."

"Don't entertain such thoughts, Lord Cullen. After what I've drawn, you will get no such pleasure. First, I activate Brilliant Fusion! I send two 'Gem' monsters from my deck to the Graveyard as fusion materials so I can summon this! Gem-Knight Seraphinite! Then I summon Gem Armadillo, which activates its effect, allowing me to draw a Gem-Knight monster from my deck to my hand! Now, I send Gem-Knight Seraphinite and Gem Armadillo to the Graveyard to Link Summon, Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz!"

 **Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz**

 **ATK/1450**

 **LINK-2**

"Link what?!" Alexandra asked. "What kind of monster is that? Where's it's level? Where is it's defense points? You easterners really complicated the game."

Conner was shaking in his boots. "I didn't expect Prince Kyle to know how to Link Summon. I thought cards like that were reserved for the elite players of Duelist Academy!"

"You're looking at one of them," Kyle boasted, pointing at himself. "I don't mean to boast, but I'm one of Dr. Vellion Crowler's top students. He provided me with the monster you see here. And it's a good thing that he did."

"What does it matter what kind of monster it is?" Cullen commented while laughing arrogantly. "Link Monster or not, its attack points are far weaker than my Crystron Quariongandrix!"

Kyle couldn't help but scoff at his remark. "Fool, who says attack points are the only thing you need to gain victory. I will take you down by not declaring a single attack on you or your Crystron. I'll show you. First, my Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz's effect activates. I can add a Gem-Knight card from my deck to my hand. Next, I will activate the effect of my Crystal Rose. I can banish a fusion monster to the Graveyard and Special Summon my Crystal Rose in defense mode."

The rose of red and green crystal morphed onto the field, glittering with beauty. Prince Kyle picked it up. "For you, princess."

"Thank you," Alexandra said.

Kyle smiled at her and bowed. "I activate Brilliant Fusion, to combined my Crystal Rose and a Gen-Knight monster in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli! Now, I activate my Gem-Knight Obsidion's effect to Special Summon, Gem-Knight Lapis in defense mode! Then, I'll summon, Rescue Rabbit, banish it and Special Summon two monsters to my field. Here come two more Gem-Knight Lapiz."

"Hmm," Gordo said, picking up the beer he ordered. "What could he be planning? He sure as hell can't use any of those to take on his Crystron Quariongandrix. He's too tough."

"Ha!" Alexandra chortled. "I think Prince Kyle knows what he's doing."

Prince Kyle went on with his turn. "Now to activate my Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect. I send a Gem-Knight Monster from my deck to the Graveyard and inflict five hundred points of damage to your Life Points for each Special Summoned monster on the field."

"WAIT!" Cullen cried.

Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Luzuli shined a bright blue beam at Cullen, striking him in the chest and knocking back where he skidded to a stop. His Life Points plummeted down to 5500.

"My Gem-Knight Luzuli's effect activates, allowing me to add Gem-Knight Garnet to my hand from the Graveyard. Then I banish Gem-Knight Obsidian to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. I shall activate it, fusing together Lapis and Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli to summon the one and only, Gem-Knight Master Diamond. Then I banish Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli. In turn, he gains her abilities dealing five hundred points of damage for every Special Summoned monster on the field."

Gem-Knight Master Diamond raised his gem-encrusted sword and charged toward Cullen. He stuck his blade into the ground. The gems on his sword started glowing, and they bathed him in magical light, reducing him to 3500 Life Points.

"I banish another Gem-Knight to add another Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. And I'll activate it, fusing Gem-Knight Master Diamond and the two Gem-Knight Lapis to summon another Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

The leader of the Gem-Knights returned, but Prince Kyle had no intention of using it for an attack. The Card of Sanctity truly was a miracle draw. Now he had everything he needed to end this Duel.

"Next, I will pay 1000 of my Life Points to Summon my last Gem-Knight Master Diamond! I will use its effect to banish Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli from the Graveyard. Doing so allows my Gem-Knight Master Diamond to gain her abilities, inflicting five hundred points of damage for every Special Summon!"

Kyle continued until he completely wiped out Cullen's Life Points using only the effects of his monsters. Alexandra, Gordo, and Conner yelled with excitement as the final blast ended the game. Cullen's Crystron Quariongandrix evaporated into tiny pieces. Gordo and Conner were next.

Gordo's Zoodiacs against Conner's X-Sabers. Conner won without effort and then he Dueled against Prince Kyle but lost.

"Prince Kyle wins me for the night," Alexandra cheered.

"As if there were any doubt," he sniggered, walking toward her hungrily.

Alexandra held out her palm to halt his advancement. She smiled and went to the dance floor to show off her exotic dancing. In the end, she didn't want just one man to please her. She said she could handle all of them, and she desired all of them on her at once.

Slowly, they slithered their way towards her. Alexandra felt a dozen hands press against her body. And she did nothing to keep them off. In fact, she beckoned them to do whatever they pleased. She felt their palms slide up and down her frame. Across her thighs, down her arms, and even resting on her breasts and buttocks. She felt the hem of her dress get tugged. Still, she did nothing to keep them off. She had been consumed by her love of this place. This music. This life. Eastern living was something she desired more than anything.

"Woah, whoa, whoa!" someone shouted. "Slow down, everyone!"

 _Damnation!_ Alexandra muttered when she recognized the voice of her Uncle Peter. "What in the Hells of the Shadow Realm are you doing here, uncle!" Alexandra shouted, fixing her tiara.

"I suppose you thought yourself very clever, didn't you? Sneaking out of the tower to come here and ruin your purity in this den of depravity. And it's no wonder the Westerners hate this culture so much. Come, we are going home, Alexandra."

"Hey, back off, short stuff!" said Conner. "The lady wants to party. So why don't you just buzz off and leave her alone, eh?"

"The lady you see here is my niece, the Princess of Dragon's Nest. I am Lord Peter Dragonheart of the Blackwing Keep. So unless you want the ferocity of my brother, the king, down upon you, I suggest you let the girl go. It's past her bedtime."

"Stop treating me like a child, Peter!" Alexandra demanded.

"Then stop acting like a child," Antilles said, approaching the group. He stood over Peter and crossed his arms furiously.

"Uncle!" Alexandra cried. "I..wha...what are you doing here?"

"That does not matter," said Antilles. "You are coming home at once." He studied her from head to toe disapproving of the dress and the boots she wore. "Look at you. Dressed like some whore. Have we taught you nothing? You are a princess. You are meant to wed great kings and princes of the world. And yet we find you here, rubbing yourself against these lowborn peasants!"

"Hey, watch what you say, old man!" shouted Cullen. "My father will have your head for this!"

Antilles glared at the young man with his fiery blue eyes. They seemed to burn the poor boy's ego. He backed away cautiously making Antilles laugh. "Your father is nothing but a ruby miner who thinks himself a king. And just so you know, boy, your father is in debt to me. Now I see that he is no longer worth financing if he is wasting my gold buying his spoiled brat towers and gemmed Duel Disks."

"How about a Duel?" said Gordo. "All of us against the two of you!"

Antilles wrinkled his nose. Alexandra looked at him as she bit her bottom lip. She was excited about the prospect of seeing her uncle Duel and use that dragon she heard so much about. But there was a look in his eye that told her she would not be getting such pleasure.

"She can't leave anyway!" shouted Kyle. "I won the privilege of spending the evening with her. She's mine, by right!"

"You spiteful little wench!" Antilles spat. "And you offer yourself as a tribute in Duel Monsters as though you were some booty to be won as a prize."

Gordo sniggered. "Booty," he cackled.

Antilles looked at the boy and shut him up. "Very well," he said. "But you will not be Dueling me. You will Duel my brother. If you win, Alexandra stays with you. Forever."

"Uncle!" Alexandra shouted.

But he was not done. "And she will denounce her title as queen and sever all ties with the House Dragonheart. I will not have some whore in my family, Alexandra. I simply will not! Do you want to run out into the night so badly? You want to drink, dance, fuck, and be rebellious against our wishes, then so be it. But it will not be with you bearing that mighty dragon that was my father's sigil and his father's before him. If you wish to live the way you want; a life of lust, envy, lies, and deception, then you must suffer the consequences. I have told you this many times. And if your Uncle Peter loses this match, then to hell with you, Alexandra."

Alexandra's eyes sparkled with tears. She stepped backward until she stood behind her friends, who formed a wall in front of her.

"So be it," Antilles said, seething. "Peter. Your dragon is 'starving' is it not? Quench its hunger."

"With pleasure, dear brother," said Peter, activating the official Duel Disk of House Dragonheart. "You boys go first."

They stood in a line and one by one summoned their best monsters onto the field. Peter laughed like a man possessed, staring down their best monsters.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK 2900 + 300 = 3200**

 **Crystron Quariangandrix ATK 3000**

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK 3100**

 **Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer ATK 2000**

Peter started his turn and summoned the hideous monsters of his Predaplant deck. He started the game by infecting his opponent's monsters with Predator Counters. Once all was set, he activated Polymerization to begin the summoning of his most vile and wretched monster.

"I use Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Moray Nepenthes and Predaplant Flytrap into the creature the lurks in the hell beneath their petals. Fusion Summon! O' venomous dragon of the abyss with starving fangs! Level Eight! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The four opposing Duelists cried out in horror at the sight of the dragon. Alexandra gasped, clasping her hands over mouth to conceal her shock. "There it is," she whispered. "My Uncle's legendary dragon. Oh, Goddesses. It's...it's so horrifying!"

"Stand tight boys!" Cullen. "Our monsters are still stronger than he is. We can make it out of this if we work together."

"Oh, is that what you think?" said Peter. "That attack points are all that matter?" He rubbed his chin. "Hmm, well, actually they do. Once per turn, my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon gains the attack points of a Special Summoned monster my opponent controls. And you all seem to have one, don't you?"

"All of their attack points combined?" whimpered Gordo.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared, spreading is misshapen wings and sucking the energy from their monsters to increase its power.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**

 **ATK/11300**

"It can't be!" cried Prince Kyle. "It can't be!"

"Oh, it is," said Peter. "There is a lesson to be learned here. But first, I will send Predaplant Squid Drosera to the Graveyard activating its effect. I can target a monster I control and grant it the ability to attack all monsters on the field with Predator Counters!"

Alexandra ran away from the boys, knowing full-well of what her Uncle's beast could do to other monsters. She scampered to her Antilles and embraced him. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Watch," said Antilles. "This is what happens to fools who embrace the rebellious nightlife you enjoy so much."

"No," Alexandra sobbed.

"Do as I command. Watch. A lesson is going to be taught. For your little friends, and for you."

"Oh, indeed," said Peter, nodding at the boys one-by-one. "I bet you all think you're so invincible don't you? You hide behind those monsters like you do your own egos. Behind them, you act all tough and powerful. I bet deep down you feel that nothing can harm you. No influence in the whole world can hurt you. But behind all that talk, I see nothing but scared little children who think they own the night. No. No, my friends. Stupid fools who believe the life of wine and song makes them significant own nothing. No, my children. Monsters own the night. And you will learn this rule very well. It applies to all. This rule applies to those who think behaving like a fool every night makes you stand above all others! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's wings grew and grew until they revealed their true forms. They weren't only just wings. They were extra mouths. When their jowls split open, it revealed rows of sharp teeth and trails of oozing saliva. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's right wing slithered out of its back via long tentacle that could stretch for eternity. With one gulp, Gem-Knight Diamond was gone, swallowed by the dragon. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon then spun around and whipped Prince Kyle across the chest with his tail, ripping open his jacket and the shirt underneath, and shattering his ribs. His Life Points dropped to 0 with one attack.

The other boys panicked, knowing they were next.

Peter continued his attack mercilessly. "This rule applies to fools who think they can treat girls as pin cushions for their cocks! You are not men. You are dogs! Weak-willed imbeciles who will chase after a woman's flesh like a moth to a flame, and then you cast her aside when she has served her purpose. Like a spoiled child, you search for the next toy to play with. But hear me well, you young fools. Slowly, but surely, karma always finds a way to spread open her jaws and devour you and teach you the truth of your perverse lifestyle. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack XX-Saber Gottoms!"

The dragon obeyed. Another one of its mouths stretched out of its back and devoured the monster. Again, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon whipped around and smacked Conner in the arm, breaking the bone to pieces. His Life Points fell to 0.

"The truth is, you will never find true love! So you scour about these places to seek whores and stupid little girls willing to surrender their bodies to every idiot that comes their way!"

Alexandra felt a wave of hurt surging through her body.

"And it applies to fools who think that purposley getting themselves lost in a drunken stupor makes them strong. Look at you drinking all that piss! Do you think it makes you men? Chugging down every bit of poison they offer you in these places? You want a real man's drink? Try some Emboldorian wine. It's good for you. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Attack Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

And it did, devouring the knight with one gulp, and then it whipped poor Gordo across the chest, punishing him for his sins.

"And it applies to fools who think their daddies can buy them safety. You walk about, flaunting your riches. But low and behold, the world of sin, sex, wine, women, and song finds ways of taking all that you love away from you. This rule applies to stupid little girls who think they own the night. Who think they can lie to those that love them. Who think they can parade around in their skimpy dresses and claim to conquer the night."

He looked at Alexandra, who cowered in her uncle's arms. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. Monsters own the night. They stalk through the darkness looking for the next idiot to devour. And when their jowls close around you, your world will crumble all around you. You will slowly lose the love of all who adored you. You will slowly lose all that you hold dear. When the monsters take...they keep. And once you are in their bellies, there is no escape. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Attack Crystron Quariangandrix!"

The mouth stretched to a monstrous length and swallowed the monster. Starving Venom whipped around and struck Cullen in the gut. He soiled himself from the impact. His Life Points fell to 0. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon hissed and howled, waving its tentacles in all directions. Despite eating four giant monsters, it's hunger was not quenched. It was still hungry. Alexandra felt as though the dragon could have eaten everything in the world, and still, it could not be satisfied.

"Nothing good comes from a life like this," Antilles whispered into Alexandra's ear. His minty breath was cold and froze her nostrils. "Make one mistake, and it'll consume you. And when it does, there is no turning back."

"Yes, Uncle," Alexandra sobbed, watching the carnage in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Your Grace."

Antilles turned to look at a squadron of knights from his House.

"Take her to the Spire of the Kings," he said. "And make sure she stays there."

As Alexandra was led away, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared triumphantly into the night.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Ren held the door open as Yuri walked out of Daniel's Drug Store with armfuls of brown burlap bags full of food. It was a bit of a struggle, but he could manage. Or...so he thought. It wasn't long before Yuri started to complain that his arms were hurting. Ren inhaled deeply and took a bag from Yuri.

"And to think you once fought in Vladimir's gym once upon a time," said Ren. "Seriously. All those years training to be a fighter just out the window."

"Years?" Yuri said, looking at him distastefully. "I was only in the cage for a few months before I entered that tournament and got my arm fucked up."

Ren snorted softly, following Yuri down the sidewalk underneath the White Harbor Bridge. "Feels like a lot longer to me."

"Well, what can I say? You're almost never around. Crystal has a far busier life than you and I see her more often. Just what in the world do you do that makes you disappear every now and then. Slowly but surely, Nick has become more a best friend than you."

"That's not my fault," Ren answered, feeling hurt when he realized there was truth in what Yuri was saying. "I told you not to get involved with Brett that night. But you just had to act all macho and try to take him on. Had it not been for your actions, we would have gone to the same school together."

"School? You think different schools has anything to do with how often your absent from our lives? Crystal has concerts, shoots commercials, poses for magazines, and is a champion Duelist. She does far more than you and I see her every now and then. But you? It's like you only care to show up when you remember."

Ren sighed. "Yeah, I guess I have been a little up and about for some time. Sorry about that, buddy. It's just that...I've failed a few of my classes in my first semester of school. My old man isn't too happy with me, you know. I can't take full control of the family business unless I pass school with flying colors. I've had to study for my exams last summer. I really need to pass."

"I understand, Ren, but does studying for exams mean you have to drop off the face of the earth? To just disappear and cut off all contact with us for so long? My SAT's were no easy thing to study for, but I still made time to hang out with my friends and score pretty high at the same time. I spent almost four long years without my best friend. If you ask me, I think you're making excuses not be around us. Something else is going on that you don't want me to know about, isn't there?"

Ren shook his head. "No, it's not that. Truthfully, I've made some new friends in college and started hanging out with them a little more than I did you and Crystal. I hate to admit it, but it has interfered in my relationship with you two. I guess I have been a little self-centered. I'm sorry."

Yuri had a feeling that 'new friends' were not the real reason why Ren was never around. But he did not want to argue and just took his word for it. "No harm done," he said. "Just don't you forget who your real friends are, Ren. Making new friends is nice and all, but it's no excuse to commit the sin of forgetting your old ones. Especially when you mean a lot to them. Otherwise, you're no true friend. Hell, you're no friend at all. Just a liar with no heart who's all talk. A locust moving from one person to the other for the sake of looking cool on social media."

"Ouch! Rub salt in the old ego why don't ya?" Ren chuckled.

"You know what they say, man. Truth hurts. Forgetting us for the sake of 'new friends' makes you an asshole. Sorry if I'm being strict."

Ren laughed. "Naw, man. I deserve it. I guess I've been so preoccupied with making myself look cook on My Life that I started to forget about who my REAL friends were. I'm sorry, pal."

"I hate My Life," Yuri grumbled.

"If I were in your shoes, Yuri, I'd hate my life, too."

"Ha...ha...ha..." Yuri mocked him. "Very funny."

"You know, I heard you and your pals had some trouble with Patty online."

Yuri scoffed. "We still are but I don't want to talk about it. To be frank, I'm done trying to figure her out, Ren. I'm done trying to connect with her. I'm done trying to protect her. If she wants to become some social media whore behind our backs, what the hell do I care? Let her drink, let her snort, let her fuck for all I know; I'm done."

"Yuri, I'm very disappointed in you," Ren said, his face creasing into a scowl. "That girl is one of your best friends. I know Patty did wrong in shutting you guys out the way she did but..."

"A stab in the back is what it was!" Yuri shouted.

"Shh! Geez, will you calm down, Yuri? I didn't think you felt so strongly about this. Have you given any thought about why she did this? You guys mean a lot to her. She loves you. I'm sure she did what she did to keep your friendship intact. You guys mean so much to her that she doesn't want to see you do the things she does."

"It shows she has a complete lack of trust in us, Ren!" said Yuri, growing red in the face. "Simply put, if there is no trust, we have NO friendship!"

Ren shook his head. "See? See? That's why she doesn't want you to see what she's doing on My Life, Yuri. You once said you didn't care what she does in her private time. But I guarantee if you saw half the things she does, you'd pull the cord on this beautiful friendship you two have. Patty told me you two have known each other since kindergarten. Is that true?"

"So what if it is?"

"Friendships like that are rare, man. Patty cares about you guys so much that she'd hide all the bad things so as not to disappoint you."

"If she 'cares' about us that way, then why does she do half the crap she does in the first place?"

Ren shrugged. "Some girls can't help it, dude. And, come on, let's face it. Patty's beautiful. Who am I kidding? She's hot. A girl like her; when she has looks like that, she'll flaunt it to get the attention. Believe me. I know. I know girls a lot better than you do, Yuri. And you gotta think, man. Despite all the shit she does at night, Patty is still your friend. She still wants to be your friend."

"It doesn't make me feel any better, Ren."

"You're too sensitive, man. Crystal's done a lot to garner some rowdy attention, but you don't seem to care, do you?"

"Crystal doesn't hide things from me, Ren. Crystal and I have trust. And like I told you, if we have no trust, we have no friendship."

Ren sighed. He gave up. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Yuri. Deal with Patty how you see fit, but if you end your friendship just because Patty has a provocative life outside your own, then you're an idiot. Or...you have feelings for her."

Yuri clicked his tongue. "Now That's the last thing on my mind, Ren!"

"Look at you getting all defensive," Ren chuckled. "I see you. I see you. You like her, don't you?"

"Shut up, Ren."

"You don't like that thought of all those boys getting on your crush, right?"

"I said shut the..."

"Change! Spare change!" An old man said, shoving a plastic coffee cup full of pennies and dimes. "Spare change. Spare change. Spare a coin for an old war veteran."

"Who are you?" Yuri cried out foolishly.

The man was dirty from head to toe. His jeans were ripped and stained with all manner of filth. His shoes were torn and worn. His big toe poking out of the front of the right one. He wore a tattered leather jacket with a hood and a black beanie over his head. He wore torn gloves made of ripped cloth.

"Spare change," the man croaked.

Ren grabbed Yuri by the shoulder and pulled him away from the man. "Don't worry, Yuri. His name is Norman Delgado. He's one of the squatters who live under the bridge."

"Spare change," Norman grumbled, shaking his cup. The coins inside jingled as they flipped around.

"We don't want any trouble, Norman. Leave us alone."

"Yuri..." Norman groaned. "Yuri...spare change?"

"Forget about him," Ren said, pulling Yuri away. "Get a job, you bum. It's not that hard!"

"Spare change, almighty Terratar!" Norman called out as the boys walked.

Yuri was struck with a brief paralysis upon hearing that name. Was he insane? Did that man just say one of the words that were sung in that song of power that haunted him every night in his dreams? He yanked himself free of Ren's grip.

"Yuri! No!" Ren cried.

"What did you say?" Yuri gasped, stopping in front of the man, still waving his cup and down for some change.

"Yuri, forget it!" Ren shouted. "He's stoned out of his mind, look at him!"

Norman looked around as though he were in a trance. Behind him three women were huddled around a fire burning in a barrel, trying to keep warm from the cold oceanic evening air. He looked at Yuri and slowly smiled.

"That eye," he said, looking at Yuri's green glowing eye. "That eye. Hail Yuri! The almighty Terratar. Hail Yuri, the savior! Hail Yuri, the King of Kings!"

"Hail," said one of the women, softly.

"Hail," said the second.

"Hail," said the third.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked. "What is it about my eye that you know? What do you know about that word? Terratar? What does it mean?"

"Hail Yuri," Norman continued to chant. "The Savior of our people. Hail Yuri, the Caller of the Gods."

"Hail."

"Hail."

"Hail."

"Yuri, get away from him!" shouted Ren.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Yuri asked. "King of Kings? Caller of the Gods? Savior? I'm no savior, sir. What do you think I am? Do you know something about my dreams?"

The second woman by the fire answered. "More than you know, Yuri, O' King of Kings,"

Norman bared a yellow grin. "The time is nigh, Prince of the Fallen House," he said. "The hour of your return is upon us. In time, you will learn all. You will learn that you mean a great deal to an army of millions who have you in their hearts."

"That's enough!" shouted Ren. "Say another word, and I will call the police! Come on, Yuri! This man is insane! Just yesterday I saw him mumbling to an old man that he was Cthulhu come back to us. He's a fortune teller. A looney! Don't listen to him!"

Yuri knew that time was wasting, but something in his heart told him that this beggar was no mere beggar. Perhaps he would visit him another time. Why else would he know of the name Terratar, the name from his dreams? The name that those powerful voices kept shouting into his brain every night. Yuri reached into his pocket and tossed a few crumpled bills and some quarters into Norman's cup.

"Hail Yuri," Norman said one last time.

Yuri tipped his cap at the man, then followed Ren back to his estate.

"Hey, Patty, pass the marshmallows, baby!" Sam said with a mouthful of goo from the toasted one he just ate. His lips were crusted in white, and his shirt was stained with chocolate that dripped from the s'more he ate before. His fingers were sticky and dirty as well, and he had the audacity to ask: "And can I see those new cards in your deck?"

Patty looked at the boy in disgust. The orange glow of the fire seemed to accent the rage blushing in her face. She reached for a bag next to her camping stool and tossed it at the boy. "First off, don't call me 'baby'. Secondly, you're not touching my cards with those hands." A loud clap of a wave smashing against the beach of Yuri's estate was the final exclamation point to her order. She petted Max a little more feverishly as he lay sleeping on her lap. The hearts on her gold and silver bracelet jingled.

Carter gave a heavy sigh while he was talking to someone on the phone. "Okay. Sorry, you feel that way." He hung up. "Sorry, guys, but it looks like Nick is a no-show tonight."

"Figures," Yuri said drearily. He tossed a few more sticks into the fire. A flurry of embers flew over the flames and into the night. "He hasn't been the same since our Duel at school."

"Not even with me here?" Crystal asked, wrapping a white wool blanket over her shoulders to shield her from the chilly ocean breeze. Ren was asleep on a hammock behind her, snoring loudly. "He must be really upset about that loss to Brett."

"He'll get over it," Patty replied, impaling a marshmallow onto a stick. She held it over the fire. She heard Sam chuckle from his seat. Patty looked up to see what he was laughing about. Much to her chagrin, he was swooning over her again.

"The flames of the fire are hot, but Patty is no doubt hotter!" He touched his hip. "Sssss!" he hissed as though touching a hot surface.

"Nice try, bud," Patty said, letting the flames engulf the marshmallow. She blew on it and ate it without a thought.

She didn't even wince at how hot it was, which seemed to scare Yuri and the others awfully. Tyson scooted his chair away from her while Yuri stared as though he had just seen a ghost. That marshmallow was hot enough to cause some bad burns, but Patty ate it as though it was cool to the touch. Even little Sam was at a loss for words. He looked away from her and stared out into the ocean to look at the orange moon hovering over the water turning a shade of bluish-red in the setting sun, whose waning light turned the sky a beautiful shade of red and the clouds pink like large tufts of cotton candy. The beauty if the world around him calmed him down from the spectacle Patty made. Tyson shook his head and searched for another R&B track to play on his phone.

"Ahem," he said, pretending to clear his throat. "So, who here has gotten invites to the fancy pants tournament next summer?"

"The only one I know who got their invitation was Yuri," said Tyson. "A big golden envelope and everything. Maybe that's why Nick decided not to come."

"Everything I'm doing seems to piss him off," Yuri grumbled. "I'm glad he decided to take the game a little more seriously in getting himself a new deck, but challenging Brett Martinetti to a Duel wasn't my fault."

"Nobody is saying that it was, Yuri," Patty said, searching for another marshmallow. "It's just that he's been put in last for all his life. The fact you're getting all his attention is not helping. To say nothing of the fact that word has gotten around about you and me going to the dance tomorrow."

"What?" Sam cried out. "Who said you could take my girl out, Yuri?"

Yuri ignored him. "People know about that?" he asked.

"The whole city knows about it," said Patty.

"Really?" Yuri groaned, slamming his head on the back of his chair. "Word sure does spread fast around here, doesn't it."

Crystal laughed, slapping Yuri's knee playfully. "Well, well, Patty. I've got to tip my hat off to you. It's not every day someone can get Yuri out of the house to a school event like the homecoming dance. You are the luckiest girl on the island right now. The Heir of the Montgomery Estate as your date? Even I'm a little jealous. Do you have any idea how many girls wish they were you right now?"

"You don't need to remind me," Patty replied, impaling another marshmallow. "Seven girls ran up to me with ransoms from rare cards, money, even their hot boyfriends in exchange for having Yuri as a date for the homecoming dance. Some have even tried to Duel me for him."

"Why?" Yuri cried out into the night. "I'm not some prize to be won!"

Carter let out a hearty laugh at Yuri's reaction to all this. He reached into a bucket of fried chicken to pull out a leg to eat. He bit savagely into it. "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. You have a status that most guys could only dream of having. You've been blessed to be born into the house of a multi-trillionaire and have all the girls on the island swoon over you as though you were Prince Charming himself. Yet you treat it like a curse."

"He's hopeless," Ren said from the hammock. "I've done everything I could to make him enjoy the nightlife every weekend. But, no, he just wants to sit in his room and shuffle his deck all day. And write his dreams down in that little diary of his."

"What?" Yuri shouted, almost jumping out of his seat. He turned to look at Ren. "You went through my stuff?"

"Terratar! Terratar!" said Ren. "Yuri, you're horribly stressed. That's why you keep having those funky nightmares. You need to go out more, man. Like you used to in your MMA days. You need to head to the clubs. Grab a drink. Meet a girl; dance with her; take her home. You're missing out on all the fun. You're eighteen years old in a couple of weeks. You're rich. You're a rising star in the world of Duel Monsters. Chicks want you - no - NEED you. Like Carter said, this is the life very few can ever hope to have, and you aren't enjoying it."

"I AM enjoying it!" Yuri protested. "I don't have to get drunk or fuck girls to enjoy the fruits of life."

"But getting drunk and fucking girls are the fruits of life, Yuri," Ren chuckled.

"OMG!" Crystal shouted in acronyms. "You're a pig! Don't listen to him, Yuri. Live your life the way you want to. And what's all this Terratar business?"

"Ask Yuri," Ren replied with a yawn. "Apparently it's a song he hears in his dreams."

"Oh, not this dream stuff again," whined Sam. "Let's do something fun."

"We're teenagers," said Patty, blowing the flames off the roasted marshmallow. "Talking about our problems is fun. Go ahead, Yuri. What is this song you keep dreaming about?"

"You wouldn't understand," Yuri answered, kicking a stick into the fire pit. "Not to mention the whole thing is rather spooky."

"Spooky?" said Crystal. "Come on, Yuri. We're around the campfire. This is the perfect time to tell ghost stories." She wriggled her fingers. "Ooooo," she howled like a ghoul.

"How about a Duel instead?" Sam requested, shivering in his chair.

"I think that's a great idea," Carter said, jumping out of the stool. "Yuri, you and me! What do you say? Or are you scared I'll beat you like I did last time?"

Crystal and Patty howled. Crystal gave a loud clap and said: "Oh, Yuri! It. Is. On!"

"All right, all right," Yuri said, standing up. "If you insist. I'll be right back."

Yuri walked back into the mansion. He returned shortly later with two brand new Duel Disks in hand. His friends got out of their chair and cheered, raising their arms in the air when they saw them. Tyson barked like a big dog as he paraded back and forth in front of the fire. Ren, opened one eye to see what the commotion was about. He felt content when he saw the Duel Disks in Yuri's arms, and quickly got off the hammock to inspect them.

They were chromed and lit up with blue neon giving them a futuristic look as though they were something from a science-fiction movie. He gave on to Carter and then put his on.

"Where did you get these, Yuri?" Crystal asked, examining Yuri's machine. "These look really cool. Their design far and away exceeds the one I have."

"Well, they're not mine, really," Yuri replied. "They's supposed to be put on display at the Phobos Corp Tower and then will be sent as gifts to the Prince of Saudi Arabia. My dad says we can use them so long as we're careful. But just so you know, Carter, I had a different deck when we last played. You only beat me because I didn't have the cards I have now."

"Yeah, well, I, too, have made a few additions to my deck. I really took advantage of the new Invasion of Chaos pack that came out. I'm going to beat you again, Yuri." He ran for his tent to excavate his deck, then ran down to the surf, taking off his shoes and socks so he could stand in the water. "You're not going to get an easy win over me, Yuri. I assure you. Your Black Tyranno is tough, but let's see if he can stand up to my sea monsters."

 **LP 2000**

"I'll go first," said Yuri. "Draw! I Special Summon, Gilasaurus! And next, I summon Uraby in attack mode! I lay one card face-down. I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw! I activate Moray of Greed. I shuffle two WATER monsters to my deck and draw three cards. Then Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two."

"Snoresville!" Sam shouted from his chair while helping himself to a bag of chips to snack on while he watched the Duel.

"Ignore him," said Patty. "Go ahead, Carter. Continue on with your turn."

"Oh, right," Carter said. "Uh, let's see. What new cards will Graceful Charity grant me?" He drew. "Nice. I play Salvage, which lets me add two WATER monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. Now, the real fun begins. I summon Jellyfish in attack mode!" ( **ATK/1200 DEF/1500** )

Carter slapped the card onto the Duel Disk. Behind him, underneath the waves, a bright light shined brightly. And then the stillness of the night was pierced by an eerie battle cry that sounded like a whale giving out a high-pitched wail.

Crystal was so spooked by the sound that she ran back up the beach towards the hammock where Ren rested. She jumped. Ren held out his hands in protest, but it was too late. She fell on top of him. The hammock could not support the extra weight. It snapped, and they both fell on the sand with a thud. Yuri and the others laughed at the comedic scene. Tyson let out high-pitched shrieks as he fell on the ground laughing at the sight of Crystal's legs up in the air and Ren's moving up and down as he was tangled by the hammock. Sam ran towards them and jumped on top of Crystal.

"I'll save you, Ren!" he cried, and then he started tickling Crystal.

Poor Crystal howled with uncontrollable laughter. "Stop!" she cried. "Stop! Then Ren joined in and made it worse by joining in on tickling her. "Oh, stop! Oh, stop!" She pleaded. "Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee!"

Though Yuri could still hear the haunting cry of the Jellyfish, there was no doubt in his mind that Sam was not coming in Ren's defense. He saw his little hands go to places where they shouldn't go. Luckily, Patty arrived in the nick of time and pulled him away. The Jellyfish's cries got louder and a little more irate, as though it was shouting: Hey! I've been summoned over here!

"I don't like the sound of that," Ren said, helping Crystal up. He patted sand off her dress before cleaning his own clothes.

"Me neither," Crystal agreed. "That's so spooky."

"That's just a taste of things to come," Carter said coldly. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back one of the monsters in my Graveyard. The all-powerful, Spike Seadra!" ( **ATK/1600 DEF/1300** )

Far off into the water, something pierced the surface. A row of black spikes protruding from a dark blue surface skimmed over the waves and stopped next to the light where the Jellyfish swam. The creature reared its body over the waves, letting out a high-pitched cry. Its burning red eyes glared down at Yuri. Carter turned to look at the monster he summoned. He jumped up and down with joy at the sight of the sea beast that came from the dark depths of the sea at his command.

"Oh, Lord Almighty!" cried Crystal. "That's a little too real for me. Phobos Corp really stepped it up with their holographic technology."

"No kidding," Patty agreed, bracing Max tightly in her arms. "Look at that thing! It's so real. It's...it's alive almost." The poor puppy whimpered in fright at the sight of the giant monster, hissing and snarling in the waves. Patty patted Max on the head and kissed him. "It's okay, baby. Don't be scared." She put the puppy in her sweater and zipped it all the way up, sealing him inside so he couldn't see the Spiked Seadra anymore. She sniffed the air. Her face crinkled in disgust, picking up the scent of fish laying out in the hot sun on a pier. "Oh, God! What is that smell?"

Ren laughed. "Would you believe the Duel Disk is so advanced that it can also produce the monsters odor?"

"Da-yum!" Tyson said, fanning the air in front of his nose. "Come on, man, that reeks!"

"Is that really necessary?" Patty asked. "Seems a little too excessive, don't you think?"

Carter took one last look at his Spiked Seadra and looked at Yuri. "Now, Yuri. I think I'll attack your Gilasaurus with my Jellyfish!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Why? Gilasaurus is still stronger than your Jellyfish. You can't defeat him."

"I can add, Yuri," said Carter. "I know your monster is stronger than my Jellyfish. I wouldn't attack it if we were playing on a regular field. But this isn't a regular field now, is it?" He stretched out his arms dramatically.

"Okay," said Crystal. "Your monsters are in the water. Big deal. It's not like they're going to get a bonus from that. There is no rule."

"There is now," said Carter, tapping his forehead. "There's a new tournament going to be held here in November, and it's going to implement some new rules to make the game a little more interesting. And I'm going to take advantage of one of those rules. The Field Power Bonus. This new rule gives monsters a thirty percent increase in their power if the terrain they stand on is favorable."

"I get it!" Patty said with a gasp. "Since Carter's monsters are sea monsters, they get the Field Power Bonus. Now his Jellyfish is way stronger than Yuri's Gilasaurus."

 **Jellyfish (ATK 1560)**

 **Spiked Seadra (ATK 2080)**

"Well played, Carter," Ren complimented. "Just where did you learn these new rules?"

"I know someone who works as an intern for Phobos Corp. I promise the Field Power Bonus is the only new rule he taught me."

"Ooo," Patty hooted. "That special someone wouldn't by any chance be Brandon, would it?"

"Uh..." Carter said, going red.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Only the best for his 'Little Boy'," he said. "Why doesn't it surprise me that the Field Power Bonus would be the one rule you were quick to adapt to, Carter?"

"I can see why he would," Sam said, punching his hand. "That Field Power Bonus can be deadly if someone knows how to use it. And it looks like Carter has used them well, cuz none of Yuri's dumb dinosaurs stand a chance against those powerful sea monsters. Aw man, I can't wait to use it myself for that big tournament he was talking about."

"ATTACK!" Carter commanded his Spiked Seadra.

At once, his monster started charging his spikes. They sparked with powerful bolts of electricity and glowing bright blue. Spiked Seadra's eyes rolled to the back of its head as it released a stream of lightning that flew up to the sky, then slithered towards Yuri's Uraby. The blast felt so real, so violent, that Yuri felt the need to knock himself backward to avoid it. The numbers on the Life Point meter descended from 2000 to 1420.

"Now, Jellyfish will attack your Gilasaurus!" Carter yelled, continuing with his Battle Phase. The Jellyfish rose out of the water. It, too, summoned volts of electricity from the tips of each of its tentacles. Jellyfish zapped Yuri's Gilasaurus. Yuri's Life Points plummeted to 1160. "You're going to have to play smarter than that, Yuri. Even with your new cards, you still can't even last my first turn without suffering heavy damage to your Life Points. The game changes all the time, and every good Duelist knows you must prepare for any situation."

Sam laughed in his chair, his mouth full of marshmallows. "Hate to break it to ya, Yuri. But Carter's got a point. Even with your Black Tyranno card, you won't be top dog for long. New cards are starting to come with the new packs that make your Black Tyranno not look so tough anymore."

"Go, Yuri!" Crystal cheered. "You've beaten tougher opponents than this."

"Come on, Yuri!" Patty cried, joining in on the cheer. "I don't want to go to the homecoming dance with a loser."

Yuri turned to look at her. "Yeah, that helps." He waved when he spotted Natalya coming down the dunes to join them. "Hey!" he shouted cheerfully. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry," Natalya said, slipping off her backpack. She ran to join them by the water to watch the Duel. "Father made me stay a little longer and I had to shower and get my stuff. Oh, wow! What do we have here? Crystal Anderson? THE Crystal Anderson. I'm a big fan!"

"Nice to meet you," Crystal said, shaking her hand. "Yuri's told me all about you. Glad I can finally get to see you. Going Ivy League, huh? I wish I could. But, as you know, I've got a music and Duel Monsters career to manage."

"Not to mention a bad romance," said Natalya. "I heard about what Mr. Martinetti did at the Dueling Grounds. I'm so sorry."

Patty gave a loud 'humph' and stuck her nose in the air. "Mister is too sophisticated for a scum bag like him. Just call the loser by his name. We all do. Anyways, let's not hold this Duel up any longer. Come on, Yuri. It's your turn."

"Oh, I forgot! I draw! Nothing. I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Yuri frowned when he saw what he got. He had nothing that could match the strength of Carter's Spiked Seadra, but he could defend himself for a little longer until he drew the big monsters. "I set Anthrosaurus in defense mode and set this card face-down. That's it."

"You bet that's it!" sneered Carter. Yuri's innards felt like that got twisted in a knot. If there was one thing he hated about Carter, it was his obnoxious attitude when he was winning.

"Just go!" Yuri said, accidentally letting his frustration out.

"I draw! I activate Polymerization, fusing together Mystic Lamp and Hyosube together to create the all-powerful Roaring Ocean Snake!"

Yuri could not see the monster, just the green fins of its back as it slithered through the surface of the water behind Spiked Seadra. Still, he knew the creature stood strong with an ATK of 2100. With the Field Power Bonus, it meant that the Roaring Ocean Snake was now at 2730, more than enough power to stand a chance against his Black Tyranno.

Carter proceeded to conduct the Normal Summon if his turn. He summoned what was once considered the most feared monster of all the Sea Serpents. The King of the Ocean, the monster was dubbed. Kairyu-Shin. Yuri had seen the monster be used in tournaments recently. He saw the monster's fins slither across the waves, followed by a sky-blue hump. With an ATK of 1800, Kairyu-Shin was no doubt a formidable monster. Yuri gritted his teeth, again remembering that damn Field Power Bonus. Now that meant Kairyu-Shin was standing close to the top of the charts with a whopping 2340 attack points.

Yuri heard Sam laughing behind him. "Oh yeah!" he shouted. "Yuri sure has got this, doesn't he, girls? Look at all those sea monsters Carter has called out. One of them is twice as strong as Yuri's Black Tyranno. Let's face it, Patty. You are going to the dance with a loser. I can take his place if you want."

Patty paid no heed to him. "Come on, Yuri! You can beat him!"

Suddenly, Kairyu-Shin, Spiked Seadra, and Roaring Ocean Snake rose out of the waves. They growled; they roared; they hissed. Roaring Ocean Snake released steam from its nostrils. Their ATK Point displays projected beside them.

 **2080**

 **2730**

 **2340**

Patty gulped when she saw them standing together. The horrid howl of Jellyfish piercing through the calm and beautiful waves made their appearance even more intimidating. "I think," she said. Her reaction caused Sam to fall out of his chair and rolling in the sand laughing.

"I'm impressed, Carter," said Natalya. "For a guy who just started playing, you've sure built yourself a nice deck."

"Why, thank you, Natalya," Carter said, adjusting his glasses. "Now, who will have the honor of taking out Yuri's next monster? Of course! Why not the King of the Ocean himself? Kairyu-Shin, attack his Anthrosaurus."

Kairyu-Shin roared in response. He summoned a massive tidal wave that struck Anthrosaurus and washed it away. Carter then activated a Spell Card called The Inexperienced Spy, which allowed him to see a card in Yuri's hand. He chose one, and Yuri revealed it to be his Earthquake spell.

"Figures," Carter said with a devious chuckle "You always rely on your Earthquake to help Black Tyranno gain you a quick victory. "But he won't be doing any such thing once I activate this card. Sea Lord's Amulet. This Spell Card prevents all WATER monsters from being destroyed or affected by your card effects. Summon Black Tyranno if you want, Yuri but I'll wipe you out before you even get the chance."

Unfortunately for Carter, he boasted way too soon, for Yuri did summon his Black Tyranno. Yuri then equipped Black Tyranno with a new card. Axe of Despair, which raised Black Tyranno's attack by 1000.

The fiendish-looking axe fell down from the sky and landed on Black Tyranno's back. He roared when it felt the fell power of the axe surge through his body. His eyes were glowing bright red. He shooked his head violently and attacked Jellyfish by stomping on it, dealing 2040 damage to him and ending the game with just one powerful attack. Carter's serpents vanished. Black Tyranno roared into the twilight sky and vanished.

"Raarrrr!" Sam mocked him, sticking up his little arms.

Crystal jumped out of her seat and clapped. "That's my Yuri! Always finds a way to change the tide. Uh...no offense Carter."

Carter laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, serves me right for counting my chickens so quickly. Good game, Yuri."

"Don't worry about it, Carter," Yuri said, happily. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling quite hungry right now. Tyson, are you going to cook up those burgers we bought, or what?"

Wasting no time, Tyson ran for the grill to start cooking. As Yuri walked back to their stool, he took off his Duel Disk and gave it to Ren, who wanted a turn against Carter. He felt a soft hand place itself on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was. Crystal was beaming at him.

"That was amazing," she said. "A little overkill, but still cool nonetheless. I see you're opening more packs and making use of that Gold Series box I gave you."

"I appreciate that," said Yuri. "Say, you wouldn't by any chance gave me some money did you?"

Crystal shook her head. "Why?" she asked.

"Oh," Yuri replied. "It's...well...Nah. It's nothing. Come on. Let's cook some of those burgers before Ren and Carter have their Duel."

Crystal's smile grew even wider. "Best idea I heard all night."


	23. Ice Goddess

**Joey**

* * *

Fireworks burst delightfully in the night sky, lighting up the mountains, the trees, and the glassy black waters of the Singing Sea below the cliffs where the town of Mutoport was nestled. Lively music from the bands playing on stages on the edge of the cliffs filled the night. This night, the folk were celebrating their independence from a horrible, hungry giant from the mountains that once forced the people to offer their livestock and children to him as a tribute to keep him from smashing the town with his bommy-knocker. He would take his offerings to the mountains and eat them until one day Yugi and his friends slew him and brought his hoard of gold and silver to the people, making the town obscenely rich.

Yu-Jo Day, they would call this merry holiday. Naturally, since Joey and the others were the heroes, they ate all they wanted to eat for free. He was filling his glass tankard with pumpkin ale from the faucet of a barrel. He heard whistling and laughing along with the jingle of coins coming from not too far away. He looked up and saw Serenity dancing atop a table in a wench's outfit. She lifted the hem of her dress to her thighs to tease her audience with a bit of skin. Her hair was decorated with little white ribbons. A few men sitting down around the table were playing instruments to keep her dancing. Flutes, drums, even spoons.

The jingle Joey heard was the sound of coins being tossed her way as a reward for her show. From where Joey stood, he could see coins stacked in piles, short and tall. Silver coins, copper pennies, gold coins, even a few gold Star Chips and a diamond and a chipped garnet. Some even tossed ultra-rare cards for her to keep on dancing. Mai was by the table clapping her hands to cheer Serenity on.

"Dibs!" Joey called, running for the table. "Dibs! Dibs! Dibs!"

He checked the cards to see what was offered for Serenity. Gaia the Fierce Knight. Noble Knight Artorigas. Celtic Guardian. Summoned Skull, and a Kanan the Swordmistress.

"Hey, keep it up, Serenity," said Joey. "And your dress, too, for da love of da conqueror."

Serenity laughed and gave a twirl. "Aww, but, Joey, if I show more, I make more."

"Yer doin' no such thang!" Joey scolded her. "If I catch ya showing off more dan ya should, I'm draggin' ya back to da castle and it's off to bed."

'Booo!' howled the crowd.

"Any of y'all so much as pulls a hair off 'a my sista, I'm choppin' yer hands off," Joey threatened before walked towards a table by a fence overlooking the dark seas below the cliffs.

Duke, Tristan, and Ser Damien were helping themselves to some bread, cheese, and grapes by the light of a lantern. Meanwhile, Téa was telling stories to some children. She told the tale of how she and her companions fought off the evil giant from the mountain overlooking the town. The children gasped and jumped whenever she described their encounters with the ghosts and zombies living in the bogs at the foot of his mountain.

"I aint scared of giants," said Tristan. "That big lummox was no match for us."

Duke scoffed, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. "When last I checked, you hid under the giant's table while Serenity blasted him with magic."

"At least I was there," Tristan retorted. "I had the balls to go up that mountain."

"Someone had to stay behind and guard the townsfolk against all those Wood Remains," Duke reminded him. "I sure impressed a lot of girls for that feat of bravery. I tell ya, I got laid that night."

"You weren't scared?" Joey asked. "I fought off Wood Remains before, and man, was it a headache. It took Yugi and me hours to finally fight them off."

"Nah," Duke chuckled. "There's only one creature in this whole world that I'm afraid of. That's Mai Valentine when she's pissed off."

The three knights laughed. Joey slammed his hand against the table multiple times. "Hey, what about you Ser Damien?"

"Huh?" Ser Damien asked, turning his gaze away from the sea where his Luster Dragon was circling over the water hunting pilot whales to eat. "What I'm scared of?"

"Earth to Ser Damien!" called Tristan. "Come on. Get your head out of the clouds and join us. We're swapping our best monster stories. Now it's your turn. What was the scariest monster you ever fought."

Ser Damien brushed his golden blond locks off his face. "Well, there is one thing in this world that scares me."

"Yeah? Let me have a guess," said Joey.

"You can have three," Ser Damien said, holding up three fingers.

"All right," said Joey, putting on his thinking cap. "How about...a dragon!"

"I ride a dragon, Ser Joey," Ser Damien replied with a drop of his head. He jerked his thumb towards his Luster Dragon.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Uh...how about...Nyeh. I give up."

"Really? You still have two guesses to go. Very well. The one thing in the world that fear more than anything is a witch."

Tristan laughed. "A witch? Right. I was expecting a scary monster or something."

Ser Damien smiled. "Have you ever seen a witch before, Ser Tristan? They are almost impossible to find. They live in huts or cabins deep in the bogs, swamps, and dark forests of the world Or they live in caves. Some can be ugly, hideous hags with ill-begotten faces so repulsive you'll puke just looking at them. Others can have the appearance of beautiful raven-haired maidens. I've heard tales that they ride their broomsticks in the night, naked to lure you to your doom with their beauty. Those who are amorous enough to follow them are never seen again. But ugly or beautiful, it doesn't matter. They have been known to practice a horrible art fouler than all the dark powers of Anubis."

"Yeah?" Joey asked, feeling intrigued.

"Yes," Ser Damien replied. "They sneak into your rooms and steal your cocks while you sleep."

"NYEAH!" Joey, Tristan, and Duke cringed.

"And that's not the worst part," chuckled Ser Damien. "They bring it back to their lairs and make it come alive so that they can keep it as their own personal pet. They feed it with oats to nourish it."

"Oh, Goddesses have mercy!" shouted Duke. He felt the need to lock his windows and door of his room.

"Lock up very tightly, boys," Ser Damien said, laughing cruelly. "It's almost October. The month where the witches fly looking for victims or new prospects for pets."

"No big deal," said Tristan. "One swipe of my sword and they're history."

Ser Damien laughed. "As arrogant as ever. Yeah, they're not much in a fight if you catch them but that's nearly impossible. They are one with the darkness. You'll never see them coming until it's too late."

A few boys heard Ser Damien's story. They screamed and ran away, screaming back to their houses. Téa looked back at Ser Damien; her eyes were narrowed and her lips pouted in irritation.

"Nice, Ser Damien, do you mind keeping it down when talking about such things?"

Three men came riding out of the dark road leading out of the forest on custom Duel Runners. The three riders slid to a stop and removed their helmet, revealing a trio of Eldoris; one with a squared chin and short brown hair; the second a skinny chap with electric yellow hair; and the last was a boy with goggles over his orange hair with red zig-zagged patterns.

The man with the squared chin pointed towards Joey. "Are you Ser Joey the Black Dragon Knight?" he shouted.

Yeah," Joey responded. "What's it to ya?"

The young boy spoke. "We're here seeking Yugi Muto and claim the bounty placed on him by Prince Hector of House Delgado."

Téa frowned. "Now what's that twerp up to?" she groaned, rubbing circles around her temples with her fingertips.

"Dueling bounty hunters," said Ser Damien. "I've heard of these crackpots. If there's a Duelist out there someone doesn't like, they send for these mercenary dogs to go after them. Obviously, there's no Duelist out there with a bigger bounty than Yugi Muto."

"Three hundred billion in gold," said Téa with a wink. "If Yugi is defeated, I hope its somebody we know."

"These two have come for Yugi anyway," said the man with the square chin. "I've traveled all the way from the town of Korbanshire searching for the best Duelists in Termnnia. Recently, I've been sent by Lord Weevil of House Underwood to defeat you. My sources have led me here to this quaint little abode. I've come this way to Duel you and claim your Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The rare one that was given to you by Prince Marcel of Akuuda. Weevil has offered quite the bounty to whoever completes this task."

Joey laughed and stood out of his chair, holding up his wrist, which was already mounted by his Battle City Duel Disk. "I'll Duel ya, but Yugi, I'm afraid, will be no pleasure. See, he's in Akuuda right now to speak with the prince who gave me this Red-Eyes card."

"Lame!" said the boy. "Very well, there's a hefty bounty for your defeat, too!"

Joey laughed obnoxiously. "Don't expect to be taking my dragon. Be sure to tell that Weevil jerk his days are numbered. Who are you, might I ask?"

"How foolish of me," said the man. "I am Ser Gustavon of House Burrows." He showed off the Stag Beetle sigil on the banner hanging from his bike. "We are vassals to House Underwood. And Lord Weevil is not pleased with the horrible defeat you bestowed upon him three years ago in the Battle City Tournament. May I be so bold as to start first?"

"Go ahead," said Joey, turning on his Duel Disk. "Not that it matters."

The prospect of a Duel brought many of the children back. They sat on the grass atop a hill overlooking the playing field. They munched on sausages, cheese slices, apples, and other treats to watch the game.

The game started. Like any vassal of House Underwood, Ser Gustavon played well with an insect deck. Using his Cocoon of Ultra Evolution combo, he was able to summon a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth to the field without the need of evolving a Larvae Moth in the Cocoon of Evolution for three turns.

"No biggie," Joey said, sliding his finger across this nostrils. "I Link Summon Darkness Metal, the Darksteel Dragon!

 **Darkness Metal, the Darksteel Dragon**

 **ATK/2800**

 **LINK-4**

"Link Summoning!" cried Ser Gustavon.

"Damn right," said Joey. "Now I Overlay my two Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragons to Xyz Summon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

"I think not!" said Ser Gustavon. "I reveal my Trap Card! Solemn Warning. By paying fifteen-hundred of my Life Points, I can negate the summoning of your monster and destroy it."

"Is that all ya got?" Joey sneered. "I summon The Black Stone of Legend! Now watch as it hatches up my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Slowly, the Black Stone of Legend began to crack. It exploded with a bright flash. From the light emerged the Red-Eyes Black Dragon that was gifted to Joey by Marcel.

 _Yer Highness, thanks a million!_

"Now I activate my Darksteel Dragon's effect, and Special Summon a Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. But dere's more!" Joey wagged his finger. "You thought you could get rid of my Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon? Well, he aint goin' anywhere. I Overlay my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to Xyz Summon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! Then I'll remove an Xyz Material from him to use his effect, allowing me to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Your Red-Eyes Black Dragons are impressive, but my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth is still stronger than all of them!"

"Not for long," Joey chuckled. " Now I activate, Skull Dice. Your monster's attack will lower your monster's attack dependin' on the roll of the die."

A mischievous black fairy appeared over the field, holding onto a blood red dice. He cackled and tossed the dice. It rolled across the ground. Everyone held the breath. Joey and the others prayed it didn't land on a one. If it did, the moth wouldn't lose that many points."

"And we got ourselves as five!" Joey cheered.

Ser Gustav was not worried. "No matter! My moth is still stronger at three-thousand attack points!"

"I aint done yet! Here comes Graceful Dice. This card will increase my monster's attack points depending on what I roll. Come on, baby! Daddy needs a three or higher!"

The little fairy rolled its blue dice. The dice clipped and clopped on the ground. The results came.

"YES!" Joey said, pumping his fist. "A six! More than I could ask for! Now my Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's attack increases to thirty-four hundred points! Now I've got more than enough power to wipe out your Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, and your Life Points!"

The three dragons flew into the night sky. The blue neon trim on Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's body stood out in the blackness. The dragons combined their attack and pummeled Ser Gustavon's Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and his Life Points."

Ser Damien clapped his hands. "Well played, Ser Joey. You've got to thank Prince Marcel for that display."

"You bet I do," Joey said, as his next opponent got ready. Joey looked at the alternate art Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Marcel, I can't thank ya enough for all your doing. Wherever you are, man, I hope you're doing good. See you at school next year."

* * *

 **Constantine**

* * *

Having smelled the food from the other side of the hills, Constantine couldn't help but stop at the town, sneak into the festival and take a few baked goods for the road. He peered through the trees at the down below a steep slope. The fireworks launching into the air from the ramparts of the castle, the paper lanterns hanging over the streets and the music was just so inviting to pass up.

He sniffed the air picking up the sweet smells of pies, cakes, and candied bacon. Perched on a clifftop and supported with stilts along the rocks was a quaint little inn. The walls were painted white, the roof tiles blue, and a brick chimney smoked in the moonlight. Three floors with windows lit up with an inviting orange glow and shadowed by shutters and curtains. Outside by a fountain, a few wenches were showing off their curves hoping to seduce potential customers for business.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Constantine said. "Food, drink, and a nice tavern wench for the night massaging my aching back and feet." He laughed, nudging Tartarus in the stomach with his elbow. "That's not all they're going to be massaging, eh, big guy?"

Tartarus snorted in disgust.

"Aw, come on, man. Lighten up a bit. If you ever find a foxy dragoness in the future, you'll know what I mean. All right, it's time for me to go down into town and mingle." Tartarus wagged his tail Constantine looked at him blankly and wagged his finger. "No, no, no, Tartarus. This is a town full of simple folk. Not to mention dragons haven't been seen in these parts for thousands of years. And let's face it, buddy, you're not exactly the friendliest-looking dragon in Termnnia. I mean, does Infernal Dragon ring the bell?"

Poor Tartarus whined. He started to snarl, disapproving Constantine's decision to leave him behind. He snapped his jaws and swiped his tail to the left, knocking down a tree.

"No! No! No!" Constantine shouted again, waving his hands. "You. Stay. HERE! Got it!?"

Tartarus snarled, turned, and walked into the dark forest, pushing trees out of the way. Constantine placed six of his fingers over his lips, blew Tartarus a kiss, and stuck both middle fingers up before he made his descent down the slope to the town. Even from where he was, he could see Castle Muto's power generators in a cave on the side of the cliff. This relieved him, for he guessed no one would care too much for his attire. He saw a Duel going on in the field just outside the town. A Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon blasted a Mist Valley Thunderlord into oblivion.

"Nice!" He thought. He could use a little Duel Monsters right about now. He wanted to proceed towards the match, but his stomach rumbled and his mouth watered when his nose was smacked by the smell of food, no more potent than when he was standing on the hill. He walked up the path toward the town when he spotted a familiar face strolling through an alley between two apartment buildings. It was Trish!

Constantine hurried after her. His gear clinked and jingled. He finally caught up with her. She was leaning against a brick was, biting down into a pastry. She looked at Constantine and smiled.

"Well, well, well," she said. "The Great Bug Destroyer is back again. Is this is a coincidence or do I have myself a stalker?"

"Hey, now, I was just strolling down the road when I spotted this quaint little town. Not bad in my book. A tad traditionalist with a touch of modern from my Eredas. I think I can settle here for the night. Or maybe a few days. So what about you? Why are you here?"

"I have my reasons," Trish replied, finishing her pastry. She chewed before she continued talking. "But as for you, well, I think it just makes coming here a little more worth it. See, there's a little someone I know that could use your services. Someone with a lot of money, power, and good looks to boot."

Constantine leaned against the wall. "I'm listening." At least, he thought he was until he saw Serenity dancing on the table not too far ahead. Constantine raised his eyebrows up and down when he saw her. "Well, who is this adorable little morsel?"

Trish turned to look at Serenity. "Stay away from here, Constantine, she's nothing but trouble. She's guarded by two dumbass knights who are infatuated with her, and her brother -also a knight- who doesn't take kindly to those who perve against his baby sister. Speaking of which, she's my client's 'Baby Bird.' "

She heard Constantine walk past her, straightening his jacket and sword belt.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted.

"I just want to talk to her is all. She's really cute. I need her digits in my phone, pronto."

"You'll get a sword to the gut if you go any further. Constantine! Constantine! Ugh. Men!"

Constantine approached the table, making his way through the throng of men ogling at the girl. He threw a silver shield at her feet. She looked down at him as she spun and lifted her dress to show him her diamond encrusted garter around her thigh. He threw her a Star Chip, hoping that she would reveal a little more. Nevertheless, he was hypnotized by the diamonds glittering around her thigh.

"How did you get that?" he asked. "It looks like it cost a fortune? Are they real?"

"As real as me," Serenity replied with a twirl. "Enjoying the show so far?"

"So far," Constantine replied. "How much would it take for you to show off more than your garter?"

Serenity giggled. "A king's ransom in diamonds and in gold," she replied, briefly throwing her skirt up to wow the drooling men. She had them wrapped around her little finger, earning enough coin to aid her and her companions in traveling from here to Domino without spending a haypenny from their own coffers.

"You're an expensive little creature, aren't you?" Constantine said. "But that doesn't appear to be a ransom one can pay at the moment to see you. There must be something in this town you'd want in exchange for showing us that buttermilk body of yours."

Serenity laughed. "You aren't going to leave without seeing me, aren't you?"

"I'm not the only one, I'd wager," Constantine chuckled. Many of the men howled, raising their tankards up and cheering.

"I don't think that's going to be happening," Mai said, standing up from her seat. "Serenity. Come on, my little baby bird. I think these men have had their fill of you tonight."

Constantine whistled at Mai. "Well, I sure have stumbled into a town full of beauty haven't I?"

Meanwhile, down in the fields summoned his mightiest monster. "I tribute these three monsters to summon Legendary Maju Garzette!" he shouted, summoning the fiend. He attacked Joey's defensive Rocket Warrior. But Joey's Life Points weren't safe, for Legendary Maju Garzette had the ability to inflict Piercing Damage, meaning Joey lost a good chunk of his Life Points anyway from the attack. Legendary Maju Garzette dissolved Rocket Warrior with a stomach-churning sludge attack from its mouth.

"Ey!" Joey shouted. "Didn't anybody teach ya to say it not spray it!? Some manners." He drew. "Hey, dat's what I'm talking about! I sacrifice Little Winguard, Swordsman of Landstar, and Battle Warrior to summon Gilford the Lightning! Now he destroys all your monsters on the field, leaving you wide open for an attack!"

Gilford the Lightning, raised his massive sword in the air, conjuring a lightning storm that formed over the town. How fitting that the reason these lands were called the Storm Coasts was that somewhere out there, the blade of the real Gilford the Lightning, a mighty warrior from the Age of Legends, was resting. Some say it because of that sword that the lightning storms never cease. Legendary Maju Garzette was destroyed as were the rest of the boy's Life Points.

"Aw, nuts!" the boy grunted, falling on one knee, groveling in defeat.

Joey flexed his arm muscle. "Yeah, dey don't call me Joey Wheeler, Duelist Extraordinaire fer nothin'. Huh?" He noticed the commotion coming from the center of the town where Serenity was dancing. He saw Constantine, rub his hand up and down Serenity's leg, much to Mai's disapproval. She started yelling at him, but he did not care!

"What the hell's goin' on?" Joey shouted, drawing his sword. He charged up the hill. Duke, Tristan, and Ser Damien followed him. He raised his sword at Constantine. "Just what in the hell do ya think yer doin' touchin' my sista like dat!?" he shouted. "Explain yerself b'fore I gut ya right here, right now!"

"Joey, will you calm down!" Serenity said, jumping off the table.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when yer lettin' slimy, pathetic, sleazeballs like dis jerk put dere hands on ya?"

"She let me, sir," Constantine said. He backflipped away and drew his own sword. He held up high in a falcon guard, ready to intercept Joey if he intended to strike. "I am not guilty of touching her without her consent."

"I don't care!" Joey shouted. Duke, Tristan, and Ser Damien drew their own swords and stood behind Joey. Joey looked at his sister furiously. "I expected better from ya, sis. Only stupid whores let men touch dem however dey want! Is dat what you are?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, Joey! How can you say that?"

Suddenly, a roar shook the entire town. Tartarus flew down from the hills and landed behind Ser Damien. He spread his wings and raised his tail, brandishing the weapon at the end of its tail.

"DRAGON!" someone shouted.

But before, Tartarus could make a move, something massive landed behind him. Something with a body made of the purest of emerald. Ser Damien's Luster Dragon. It stood higher than Tartarus, completely dwarfing him. It roared at him, Tartarus roared back. Though he was smaller than Luster Dragon, he was not going to let anyone hurt his best friend.

"NO! NO! NO!" cried Constantine. "It's okay! It's okay! He's with me!"

Ser Damien whistled. "Luster Dragon! Stand down! Stand down! I take it our friend here has some explaining to do about this dragon."

"Please. He's my friend!" Constantine shouted, backing himself closer to Tartarus. He swallowed, hoping not to get too emotional. "And he's the only one I got."

Mai scoffed. "So, a handsey type of guy with a dragon for a friend. Just who in the hell are you?"

"My Lady! My Lady!" Trish called, rushing towards her. "He's Constantine Belotserkovsky. The Sword of Dawn."

The crowd began to murmur amongst one another. Joey lowered his weapon. "Da Sword of Dawn? Ya mean yer da one hunting down Witch Hunters."

"That can't be!" Mai exploded. "I was told The Sword of Dawn was a gallant knight. Not some pervert looking for tail at every town. This must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake, My Lady!" said Trish, trying to calm her. "I've seen this boy in battle and his combat skills are the best I've ever seen."

"Hey, thanks," said Constantine.

"Shut up!" Trish snapped immediately.

Mai looked at Constantine with a puzzled look. "If you say so," she said. She looked around and clapped her hands. "Okay, folks, show's over."

The townsfolk, though shaken from seeing two dragons almost fight, calmly went back to their homes. Joey and the others sheathed their swords back in their scabbards. Mai walked toward Constantine to inspect him. "So," she said, "you're the one slaying those bloodthirsty psychopaths from the Church Militant. Well, I've got to say I'm impressed. The name's Mai of House Valentine."

"Mai?" Constantine stammered. "Mai Valentine? Termnnia's Delight?"

"And I'm Serenity Wheeler," Serenity introduced herself.

Constantine felt like even more of a fool. "Wh-Wh-Wheeler? That must mean that you..."

"Yeah, dat's right, I'm Ser Joey Wheeler, Da Black Dragon Knight."

"My apologies," Constantine said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, man. This was a huge mistake. Damn, Trish, why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so!" Trish cried. "You were so tranced by Serenity's looks that you were deaf to my warning."

Constantine looked at the Heroes of Rasaay one by one. "Oh, Goddesses. I am so sorry. I have made a huge mistake."

"Don't worry about it," said Mai. "The reason I sent Trish out into the field was so she could find someone to accompany our new Summoner of Dragons to her first temple when she arrives in Termnnia."

"You guys know where she is?" Constantine asked in excitement.

"We know where she is," Mai responded, smiling. "We're also paying for her training. She's almost ready to begin her journey but recent developments have complicated things. Our ongoing war with Naralia and the sudden rebellion going on in Southern Emboldor have made the roads unsafe for our girl. She's going to need someone with a bit of skill to see her through her quest to find the temples of Safaani and acquire their dragons. So long as you learn to keep your hands to yourself, you got the job."

"I am honored," Constantine said, bowing. Tartarus roared in agreement.

"Good," said Mai. "Y'all rest up. It's going to be a long and dangerous journey to North Point." She felt a tap on her shoulder. Mai turned and gasped when she saw a girl hooded and cloaked standing behind her.

"Excuse me," the hooded girl said timidly. "But by chance do you know Master Yugi Muto? I have been told by him to come here and seek his companions."

"And just who might you be, honey?" Mai asked.

The girl removed her hood. Long, flaming orange hair with neon red highlights flowed down to her waist. Her eyes lit up like lime-green flames in the glow of the paper lanterns above her head.

"Phoenix!" Téa cried, running up the road to the town. "Phoenix is that you?"

"Oh!" Phoenix cried. "Master Téa!" She ran to her old teacher and hugged her.

"Master?" Duke asked. "Téa just who in the world is she?"

"This is Phoenix Lockheart," Téa answered, rubbing the back of Phoenix's head. She kissed the top of it. "She was my brightest student when I taught White Magic in the Citadel a few summers ago."

She let Phoenix go and took a step back to examine her. "Look at you! Look how much you've grown. You're so beautiful, Phoenix. So, how's the archmage doing?"

"Sad, knowing that he lost his best pupil in the Citadel. Honestly, he believed his son would get the job as, but I showed enough promise to get Master Yu-Gi-Oh to notice me."

"Wow, talk about power," said Duke. "Your skills in healing magic must be at their peak."

Téa laughed. "Oh, my girl may know how to heal a wound, but she knows how to inflict them as well. She's quite possibly the only mage in hundreds of years to master both elemental magic and healing magic. Hands down, you're looking at the best Pyromancer in the land. It's for that reason that Yugi and Pegasus chose her to be Yuri's Court Magician."

"Oh, very impressive," said Mai.

"I can't think of anyone better for the job," said Téa. "It's great to see you again, honey. I've missed you so much!"

"And I missed you," said Phoenix. She turned and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself to you all. It's just that I'm starstruck. I mean...it's you. It's really you. Yugi Muto's friends. The Heroes of Rasaay! You're the legends I've admired since I was a little girl."

"Aw, shucks, it's nothing," laughed Joey.

Phoenix looked at the dragons standing over the town. "What's going on here?" she asked.

Ser Damien laughed. "Forgive me," he said. "That glittering green one right there is mine. He's a Luster Dragon. And I am its rider. My name is Ser Damien. The Knight of Kisses."

"Why do they call you that?" Constantine asked. "It's nice to meet you, by the way, Phoenix. I'm Constantine. The Sword of Dawn."

"Ah, you're the one the Witch Hunters have been very cautious about," said Phoenix. She bowed. "It's an honor Sword of Dawn." She looked at Ser Damien. "But why do they call you the Knight of Kisses, Ser Damien?"

"Because I've made it my mission to kiss all the beautiful girls in Termnnia." He placed both his hands on hers. "And you, my dear, are beautiful. Would you allow me the honor of blessing you with a kiss from Termnnia's most sought after knight?"

"A smoothie," said Joey with a roll of his eyes. "We've got us a smoothie."

"I would if I could," said Phoenix. "But, I am not interested in being kissed by men."

"Oh!" everyone cried out.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Mai. "It's no big deal."

"Ah," said Ser Damien. "You are a lover of flowers. Very well, a kiss to your hand, then?"

"I shall allow it, Ser Damien," Phoenix said, letting him kiss her hand.

"So, why did Yugi bring you all the way down here so soon, honey?" Mai asked. "Yuri won't be back for many months."

Phoenix bowed when she was spoken to by Mai; for she was a huge role model for her. "Since it will be a while before Prince Daveed returns to Termnnia, he asked me to accompany the Summoner of Dragons on her quest."

"Not bad," said Trish. "I could use some help dealing with this guy."

"Wow," said Constantine. "I'm going on a journey with two beautiful girls to seek the Summoner of Dragons, another beautiful girl. I've died and gone to paradise."

"What about you, Ser Damien?" Serenity asked. "Will you be joining them?"

"I will not, sadly," Ser Damien responded with a sigh. "I am needed in the Emerald Marches. Seems King Forrest has made his move upon the Ebony Kingdom. Luster Dragon and I are called to the front lines. Hopefully, I can join the Summoner of Dragons one day. I heard her beauty is unlike anything this world has ever seen. Some say she rivals you in looks, Lady Mai. Maybe even surpasses you."

"Ha!" laughed Mai. "I'll believe it when I see it." She clapped her hands. "All right, boys and girls. The storms are coming back to us. Let's get back inside before it starts raining. We've got a lot of work to do in the morning."

* * *

 **Michael**

* * *

The train came to a stop at their station. By that time, Michael and Zane were the only ones left. They stepped out, noticing the drastic change in scenery. The metro tunnels in the northern part of the city had the distinct look of lavish palaces with artwork, fountains, aquatic gardens, and small zoos with mini-exhibits. But the southern rail line close to the wall that separated the city from the slums took a drastic turn for the worse. It was horribly dark down there. Dull fluorescent lamps lined the walls. A few squatters were huddled by a fire inside a trash can to relieve of the autumn air.

"Took you long enough," Prince Jaeyoung said, kicking a can away. He was walking back and forth.

"It's been a while," said Michael. "How have you been holding up? How's your mother?"

"She's better," Jaeyoung replied. "She has to take three cups of tea every night to relieve her of the pain, but she's well. So, how are we going to tackle your Aeon problem?"

"We deal with them once and for all at their headquarters," said Zane. "We're going to have some Duels. Apparently, King, the leader of the Aeons, has grown some affection for Michael's friend, Crow. He asked for her hand in marriage in exchange for just sticking to their turf from henceforth."

"But that's not good enough," said Michael. "King and his gang harass the poor and downtrod in the slums. Racketeering, drug trafficking, prostitution is just a handful of the things they do down there. Ushio Trudge, the Chief of Police, discovered that they've involved themselves in slave trading. They round up young girls in the slums and ship them to Naralia where, no doubt, they're going to live the rest of their lives as slaves at the mercy of King Forrest. Michael hopes a few Duels under oath in the Dueling Pact will force them to disband once and for all. Under pain of death."

"What is a Duel going to do to stop them?" asked Jaeyoung. "I don't think an organization as large and sophisticated as this is going to solve anything."

"No, it won't," Michael answered. "So I offered King a little more than just Crow in exchange for disbanding." Michael held out his arms. Thirteen beautiful black swords spun around him and formed a halo on his back. "So, I'm offering him these."

"No!" Zane shouted. "No, Michael! Not your ancestral blades! Those are your claim to the throne! If King takes them..."

"Then he's the new heir to Eredas," Jaeyoung answered. "Prince Michael, you're either the bravest or the dumbest person I've ever seen. You'd wager the swords that were used by your father's father and his father's father and his father before him. Thousands of years of history lie in those weapons, fool! You can't just wager them like this!"

"I can, and I will," Michael said, holding up his hand and forming it into a fist causing the swords to spin and vanish. "The police can't do a thing because they feel Dueling is the only way to stop them. A few years ago, a friend of mine by the name of Yusei Fudo is tasked to lead a task force to stop Dueling Gangs in the slums. It was a fluke and a waste of tax payer's gold. Any criminal can pick himself back up under a Duel. My father fails to see that the Dueling Pact can be broken. I think I can find a way to show him here, tonight."

Michael, Jaeyoung, and Zane left the metro station and hailed a taxi that took them to an industrial part of town. They walked for a few minutes through filthy streets and ignored the invites of escorts standing by the sidewalks, tempting the young men for business. They found a tower at the center of the slums that was partially constructed. The project was abandoned many years ago when the refugee crisis from Balodrum had reached dangerous levels. Now, the tower was used as a city for squatters and the Aeon gang who called it their base of operations.

At the top of the building, they saw flashing lights and the infernal thumping of loud music. Zane wrinkled his nose. "There's no turning back, boys. Once we set foot inside that place, we're on their turf. We aren't going to get any help."

Jaeyoung cracked his knuckles. "I already have someone watching my back," he said.

Zane looked around. "Where?"

"She could be anywhere," Michael chuckled. "Seems like she's been following us for some time now. Is there any way to get that girl to know when to sit back? Especially when you're engaging in royal operations with the prince. Operations meant to be kept under wraps."

"She doesn't talk much," said Jaeyoung. "You don't have to worry about her spilling any news of what we did here."

They went past the tall, wooden fences that surrounded the abandoned tower. On the ground around the building were tent cities and a few well-built shacks. A monk from the Covenant was confiding to them, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"To kill a Duelist is not a sin! But a path to Yeyu! To kill a Duelist is not sin! But a path to Yeyu! To kill a Duelist is not a sin! But a path to Yeyu."

The boys ignored him and went inside the tower where a pungent stench greeted them. Jaeyoung coughed. All his life he was accustomed to the sweet smells of his palace, but never was his nose assaulted by such foul-smelling scents. As they got to the fifth floor, the people were getting rowdier. They even stepped over a dead body just laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Just then, four thugs came out of their hiding places and surrounded the princes.

"Rich boys, huh?" said the leader, wrapping his fist around a chain. "Looks you fellas have come to the wrong place. Hand all everything ya got, and you walk out of here alive."

"You think I'm scared of someone like you?" Jaeyoung said, stepping forward. "Unless you value this poor excuse of an existence you call your life, I suggest you get the hell out of our way. We have business to take care of in the top floors. Now move!"

"You don't talk to me that way!" shouted the thug. "You step back in line, little boy, or you're going to be sent back to..."

Jaeyoung raised his fists and let out a fierce battle cry. Michael and Zane stepped back in horror, as did the other ruffians when they saw Jaeyoung punch the poor fool with a hundred strikes that were going so fast it only looked like ten. His fists were like a blur. "WAH CHA!" Jaeyoung shouted as he performed his most powerful punch, knocking the thug all the way across the building and out the window where he fell to his death.

The other thugs backed away, grunting in horror as they ran away. Zane coughed and moved on ahead. "I don't know. I don't want to know. Let's go."

* * *

It took them a while, but they finally reached the top floor, bracing their ears for the loud heavy metal music that blasted from the section reserved for the Aeons. They were frisked at the entrance before they were allowed to enter what looked like a large warehouse on the top floor of the building. The Aeons were dancing to the deafening music. Pyrotechnics were blasting flames into the air. The ceiling flashed with strobe lights blinking so quickly that Jaeyoung felt disoriented. This was certainly something he had never seen before. And seeing it for the first time, he wished to never see it again. Crystal chandeliers, stolen by the looks of the tag still hanging from one of them, let out a faint glow over a balcony seat where the Aeon's enigmatic leader was sitting on his throne watching the festivities down below.

He had his eyes focused on someone. Michael looked around and noticed a metal bridge spanning the length of the warehouse. A girl with a side ponytail and clad in a short, silvery dress and black belted boots was dancing there.

"Crow!" said Zane.

"Eyes on the prize," Jaeyoung shouted over the music.

"Quite literally!" Michael yelled. "Come on. Let's get up there at once or else they'll take her before the Duels can even start."

The three young men had to push their way through the throng to find the stairs to the bridge where Crow was dancing. Michael tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Crow shook her hips a few more times before turning. "Oh! Your Highness! Zane! It's about time."

''We were supposed to go in together!" Michael yelled. "You really screwed up, Crow!"

"Did I?" she asked defiantly. "Look, you and I are here. That's all that matters. Truth be told, I don't want the others getting involved in any of this. I think we can take on these bastards ourselves."

"Prince Michael!" King said, standing out of his throne. He walked -no- danced his way down his dais of junk. He waved around a top hat and a cane. "So good of you to join us."

"We're not going to get any trouble from you, are we?" Michael asked.

"Not unless you ask for it," King replied. "Crow, that was a marvelous performance. I could get used to that kind of dancing on a more permanent basis."

Crow leaned against the railing of the bridge and crossed her arms. "You're going to have to earn that first."

King smiled. "Oh, indeed. Michael. I take it you have the rest of my prizes?"

Michael glared at King. He shifted one leg back, squared his shoulders, and held out his arms, summoning his thirteen swords which manifested in front of King. One of them, Michael's main weapon, the blade of his grandfather, was pointed directly at King's face. He could feel the tip pinching his nostril.

"I see your point," he said. "No pun intended."

Michael stood up straight and the swords disappeared. "Don't try anything," he warned him. "If I die, you'll never get them because only I can summon them. Can we trust you to hold your end of the bargain and cease with your crap? Remember, if you lose you and your band are to disperse. You are to leave this city, never to return."

King gasped, feigning insult. "Why, Michael. I'm hurt! I thought I meant a little more to you than that. You want me gone from your life so bad?"

"Can we trust you to hold your end of the bargain, yes or no?" said Zane.

"Ah, the legendary Zane Truesdale. Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, old boy. You still have those deck of Cyber Dragons?"

Zane reached into the pocket of his coat and held up the deck. The cards were concealed in black, holographic sleeves with beautiful filigree designs. "I do! What about it?"

"I hope you know those cards are on the line."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Zane said, lowering the deck.

"No," King agreed. "But you expect me to lose everything. I expect the same from you. Michael loses his swords and his claim to the throne. You fork over your Cyber Dragons. And Crow surrenders herself to me. Say, who's this guy?"

"He's a friend," said Zane. "A Prince from Uzume. If you harm him, you'll be chased by shadowy assassins for life, until they take it from you. Although, I doubt a punk like you will be able to avoid them for long."

King laughed. "Amusing. Well, let's not stand here bickering all night, shall we? Michael will Duel against me. Crow and Zane, you'll Duel against my subordinates. Manson and Charlie." King slammed his cane on the ground, activating a holographic playing mat. His cards were digital and appeared in windows over his face. His two partners stepped forward, activating their Duel Disks shaped like swords.

Michael, Zane, and Crow stepped forward and turned theirs on.

"Wonderful," said King. "I'll begin first. Then my friend Manson will. Followed by Charlie. Then it will go to Michael followed by Zane and then Crow."

"It's an odd way to play," said Zane.

"He'll ruin everything just to start first," said Crow. "Get used to it."

King wagged his finger. "Oh, and by the way. If just one of our partner's Life Points hit zero, the entire team loses. Is that fair?" He got no answer and laughed. "I draw!" he cried out, tapping against the top of his cybernetic deck. The card was added to the hand projecting over his face. He activated a few spells and Special summoned a few times until he had Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World on the field. "I end my turn," he said, obviously proud of the two monsters he had summoned.

Manson drew, speaking not a word. He summoned Delg the Dark Monarch and handed it off to Charlie who laid two cards face down and performed a few combos to summon Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch.

Michael's turn. He activated a few spells to help him draw and search his deck for just the right cards needed to help him Link Summon his Masterking Archfiend. Next came his Archfiend Empress who was then joined by Infernalqueen Archfiend. "That ends my turn!" said Michael.

"Oh, goodie!" King said, clapping. "This is turning out to be really exciting."

"It won't exciting for long, King," Zane said, drawing. "I hope you're enjoying your last few moments as leader of this band of criminals. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon, Cyber Dragon! Then I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn. Take it away, Crow!"

Just to tease King, Crow drew her card using her teeth. He loved the lustful expression on his face. It took a few cards for her to finally get it out, but at last she Synchro Summoned her Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier to the field. She activated its effect, banishing two cards from her graveyard to destroy the same number of cards her opponents had on the field. She destroyed all their monsters and at least one of their face-down cards.

"I don't think so!" said King. "This Duel is far from over!"

Twenty-seven turns later, King and his two Duelists had their best monsters on the field. Each Duelist was at the last few thousand life points. None of them let up. It was all up to Crow at this point. Michael's Masterking Archfiend was weakened and trapped by a Shadow Spell card. Zane's Cyber End Dragon was bound in the chains of a powerful trap card King activated which forced the dragon out of play for a few turns.

At this point, Crow had all three of her Ice Barrier Dragons on the field, but they were locked by a dark freezing spell that Manson activated. She got rid of them, by banishing them to fusion summon the card Michael gave her a few nights ago.

Trishula the Ice Prison Dragon.

While its effects were nothing too special, Crow at least had a monster that was free from the spell. It then dawned on King that his partner was wide open for an attack. Thanks to Trishula, Brionac, and Gungnir, she wiped most of their boards clean earlier so he had nothing to defend Manson with. He pleaded for her to cease her attack, but there was no bargaining with her.

Crow ordered her Ice Prison Dragon to attack, but before Trishula could fully charge its ice beam attack, King reached under his throne and took out a rifle so he could eliminate Michael, Zane, and Jaeyoung. But before he could fire, his trigger froze. He couldn't squeeze it. King looked up and saw Trishula the Ice Barrier Dragon staring at him furiously. His three heads hissed; their glowing red eyes glistening like flames. They roared at him, launching a cold wave of absolute zero at him, freezing him solid.

"What did you do?" Michael shouted.

But then he realized that the freezing was not of the dragon's doing. The dragon was still a phantom, just acting along with Crow as she conjured up a blizzard with her hands. Her hair waved in the blistering cold winds. Snow clung to her soft skin and eyelashes, and icicles were forming in her clothes. Her eyes were glowing red, just like Trishula. Suddenly Broniac and Gungnir appeared behind her floating like ghosts.

The frozen behemoths were to be muttering an ancient spell of power which seemed to be flowing into Crow. Something wasn't right. Phantoms don't do that. He then heard something in the wind. Singing. He heard singing. A choir of many angels singing for the presence of someone almighty.

 _Ley! Ley! Exia!_

 _Endeya Nura!_

 _Ley! Ley! Exia!_

 _Endeya Nura!_

The cold winds swirled around Crow, lifting her off her feet and causing her to float off the ground. She closed her eyes. Ice and snow vented out of her mouth.

 _Ley! Ley! Exia!_

 _Endeya Nura!_

Zane and Jaeyoung shielded themselves from the cold winds, grasping tightly to the rails so as not to get blown away.

"What's happening!" Zane shouted. "What is this?"

"It's the Elza!" Michael shouted. "The Ice Goddess! She's blessing Crow with strength!"

"Impossible!" shouted Zane. "That' can't be!"

Michael jumped towards Zane and Jaeyoung, tackling them to the ground and conjuring a glowing sphere to protect them from the incoming doom that was coming out from Crow. The dragons disappeared, save for the Ice Prison Dragon. Crow gasped and released a wave of absolute zero across the warehouse. The Aeons were frozen where they stood. The music stopped. The pyrotechnics stopped blasting their flames. Everything was as cold as death. Trishula the Ice Prison Dragon reared up its three heads and roared into the night. Their mighty cries shattered the Aeons into thousands and thousands of tiny pieces that glittered in the air like snow.

Michael dispersed his shield spell and got up. He turned to look at Crow still floating in the icy winds she created. Trishula lowered his three heads towards her. They whispered something. Their frozen breath marking her with a symbol on her forehead and on the back of both hands. A fierce blizzard enveloped the dragon until vanished into the curtain of ice and snow. When it dispersed, Crow was all that remained.

* * *

 **Talion**

* * *

King Forrest smiled hungrily as a man robed in black, wearing a black masquerade mask poured wine into his goblet. He sat on a red velvet couch naked as the day he was born with only his jeweled chain of office around his neck as his choice of clothing. He sipped the wine, his worm-colored lips formed a sickening smile as he held onto a leash attached to a collar that was fastened around Prince Talion's neck. Talion, naked from the waist up, was tied to two wooden posts. Below him, five girls dressed in small, glittery loincloths and masquerade masks crawled around and purred like cats. The licked the back of their hands and rubbed their bodies along his legs and purred as though they were cats.

Talion breathed heavily, wondering what plane of the Shadow Realm he had been condemned to. He was in some sort of dark chamber, probably hundreds of feet underground. It was made of brick and the air was cold. Talion saw women wearing nothing but their masks walk around the chamber serving drinks, food, or themselves to hungry-looking men. Some were in the corner in a massive orgy. These men, Talion thought. They looked like gentlemen of the highest society. They were dressed in their best, all the while wearing masks to cover their faces. There were monks draped in black muttering a dark and ancient hymn as a priest draped in blood red robes stood on an altar where four elf girls were laid on their bellies on black slabs of cold stone. Their bodies were marked in ominous runes. The priest in red was rambling on about who-knew-what.

He held out his arms as twelve naked men wearing masks walked up the altar and circled around the slabs, eyeing the girls hungrily as they stroked themselves. At the red priest's command, they began to make love to the elf girls. As they did, the priest in red splashed wine on them and muttered dark prayers. He chewed on grapes, devoured a slice of a peach, and then he joined in, grabbing the elf girl he desired, sticking his fingers into her while she was pleasuring her man with her mouth.

It must have been a dark and secret society of the Church. Much to Talion's dismay, he realized that was still alive. His body was covered in scars, welts, and burns. Some of his toes and fingers were missing or broken. The amputated fingers, no doubt, were going to be sent to his sister for her birthday, which was only a few days away.

"I can't imagine what must be going through your mind," King Forrest said, grabbing a serving girl and sitting her on his lap. He slapped her rump playfully and kissed her back. He poured wine down her shoulder and started licking it. "What must it feel like for a eunuch like yourself to never feel the desire for a woman's flesh again? Do you feel anything? Or can you imagine that you're feeling it, eh? An 'itch' if you will?" He looked at Talion. "So, tell me, boy? As those girls play around you like that, do you feel anything? I know you like them. Their tender breasts. Their round little asses. Their pink lips all moistened for you. I know I've got a hard-on for that."

The Fat King showed no shame in showing Talion what he meant. Talion looked away. "You will all suffer for this," he muttered.

The girls heard his threat and laughed at him, as did King Forrest. "Suffer?" laughed King Forrest. "At your hand? And tell me, boy, just what are you going to do? Are you going to conjure up some Duel Monster to destroy us and save you? By all means, do so." Nothing happened. "I'm waiting," said Forrest. Still, nothing happened. "There you see. You're all talk. You are in the heart of _my_ kingdom, boy. You are miles away from your friends. And your dearest sister, who will soon be joining us here in the Shadow Club. Like it? It's a society I created of my own design."

"Not at all surprises me," Talion groaned. Just talking took a lot of effort. "Only a man like you would be callous enough to create something so disgusting. Why build something like this anyway? What is the purpose? Why have you brought me here?"

"To treat you, my dear boy," said Forrest.

A woman rolled a cart his way at Forrest's command. The cart was full of plates full of freshly cooked food. Forrest gave the serving girl a slap to her butt, commanding her to go before he stood up. He walked to the cart. "Let's see what we have here," he said. "Ah, wonderful. We got king crab. Swordfish. Potato salad. Dates. Grapes. Honey-coated hen. Come, boy, it's all you can eat. I have arranged this all for you."

"What are you getting at?" Talion asked, trying to be tough, but he could not deny his hunger. After almost two weeks of cold and bitter gruel, the food in front of him was a welcoming sight.

"It's all for you, Talion," said King Forrest. "Please, stop this foolishness. Tell your father to surrender the kingdom, and your sister; and the food will be all yours."

Talion tried to laugh. "You think I will tell my father to surrender the kingdom for a bit of food?"

"Of course not," said Forrest. "Order your father to surrender the kingdom, and I promise you that I'll order you out of the dungeons at once. I will move you to a room of great comfort. A hearth to keep you warm. Warm, silk sheets. Room service at your command. I will treat you as my guest. And you are. What do you say, hmm? Let us put all this behind us and come together in bringing our homelands together. Not to mention, all the women you could want. Or men, if that is your desire."

"What would be the point?" Talion coughed. He jerked his head toward his hand. "Look. You've ruined me. I can no longer raise a sword. No longer lead troops into battle. I can no longer Duel."

"My dear boy, you don't need fingers to Duel. We here at the Shadow Club have devised a new way to enjoy the game of Duel Monsters, without the need of that foul magic the Church so highly condemns."

"How?" Talion asked. "How can you Duel and please the Covenant at the same time?"

"I'm very glad you asked," Forrest said. He turned and clapped his hands at the men in dark robes. "Assemble!" he cried out happily. "It's time for games."

Two men in white robes stood at opposite ends of a deep pit full of sand. They carried golden staves. Forrest looked at Talion. "You see, we have developed a way to summon monsters without the need of cards, Mana Crystals, and Duel Disks. My mages were hard at work conjuring up ways to summon monsters using powerful magic. Of course, we don't tell the Hierarch that." Forrest chuckled.

"Let us battle!" said one of the white-robed men, holding up his staff. "By the power of Yeyu, I command that the holy energies of the earth come to me and bring forth these beasts to do battle!"

The monks in black began to chant. " _Magic powers, heed my cry! Release the monsters trapped inside! Magic powers, heed my cry! Release the monster's trapped inside! Magic powers, heed my cry! Release the monsters trapped inside!_ "

Talion gasped when an orb of light rose out of a golden cauldron. It hovered over the sand pit and turned into a Duel Monster known as Grappler. It looked like a ghost standing in the pit, for its body was glowing and see-through.

The second man in white raised his staff and ordered the summoning of a winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. Talion stared in awe as a white orb slithered out of the cauldron and turned into the dragon, hovering over the pit. Despite the beast snarling and flapping its massive wings, the serving girls still strutted around serving their drinks and food. The man commanded his Winged Dragon to attack and destroy Grappler!

Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 launched a massive fireball at the lizard creature, creating a terrific explosion that rocked the foundation of the chambers.

"Impressive beast!" said the defeated conjurer. "But watch as I summon something stronger! Come forth, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"

The monks chanted and La Jinn appeared. "Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!" He chuckled.

The other man laughed. "Your La Jinn is strong, but did you think I would not come prepared!?" He summoned a Fairy Dragon to the field. "I will combine my two dragons into a more powerful beast."

"Make two be one! Make two be one! Make to be one! Make two be one!" the monks chanted.

Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 and Fairy Dragon combined into Kaiser Dragon!"

"Why are you doing this?" Talion asked while hissing in pain. He waited for the blast from the Kaiser Dragon's attack to subside before speaking. "Why do you do the things you do? You're a man of the Covenant, but yet you sin against them."

Forrest sighed. Wrapping his hand tighter around Talion's leash. "I love this world, Talion. I've been everywhere. I've seen everything Termnnia has to offer. As a boy, I remember romping through the meadows outside the city pretending I was Norman the Conqueror, Gilford the Lightning, or a Black Luster Soldier of the Spire of the Kings. I love the mountains, Talion. The forests - so green and beautiful. The lakes so calm and so clear; reflecting the skies and their surroundings like a giant mirror of great beauty." Forrest tapped his finger against the cart. "And as you can guess, I love women, too. But most of all. I love Duel Monsters! Ever since I was a little lad, I dreamed to play like the legendary Duelists of old."

"So why do you side with the Covenant?" Talion breathed. "They want to take it all away from you."

Forrest sighed again. He looked at Talion with tears of hurt twinkling in his glazed eyes. "I told you before, Talion. I love this world, you understand that? And if I have to side with radical religious zealots to save it, then so be it. I'm not sure if you've heard, Talion, but Orcs are gathering in number in the Black Continent. Many stragglers from the past war have been seen sailing out to sea chanting Anubis' name triumphantly. Something tells me Yuri isn't the hero we think he is."

Talion coughed. "Orcs? Gathering in numbers? Forrest, don't you think we should be uniting Termnnia? Not dividing it with this pointless civil war?"

"I have tried everything to rally support, young Talion. None would listen to me. They said I was a fool. That the Song from the Divines was going to protect us from them. How could he do that if he was still just baby living in another world!? I did not want to wait that long, nor was I just going to sit around and let some boy who has no experience in Termnnian politics take the Diamond Throne. God Cards or not, he will not last very long on the throne."

"And you believe you can, Forrest?"

"I know I can. That civil war in Balodrum may have driven a huge influx of refugees into our beloved homeland, but I viewed it as a blessing in disguise."

"You let them take over the whole country?" said Talion. "So they could help you become High King."

"I had to, Talion. Know this. I hate every second I spend in this cursed religion. They don't let me drink. They don't let me eat. They don't let me fuck! Worse of all, they don't let me Duel because Duel Monsters is played with foul magic that the Covenant condemns. I can take it no more, boy. Despite their backward religion, the Covenant has access to advanced technology which they stole from Eredas thousands and thousands of years ago. They trade with the markets of other dimensions and have access to powerful weapons. Weapons that could help me take control of the kingdoms with ease. And I have done just that. Once I take control of the Diamond Throne and become High King, I promise you, boy, that the Covenant and all its practices will be restricted; if not banned."

"The Diamond Throne is for Yuri," said Talion. "The God Cards chose, Yuri."

"It is people's faith in Yuri that will doom us to the Orcs," said Forrest. "The boy will be the downfall of the entire continent; mark my words. Fighting amongst princesses looking for his hand in marriage has started. Somewhere in the southwest, Yuri's cousin, Prince Hector, has started a rebellion to turn all of Emboldor against him. And now, Master Yu-Gi-Oh calls upon a dragon summoning girl to come down here and wreak her vengeance on us. Another child that Yugi uses as a tool for war against me."

"Forrest, you can't win this!" Talion pleaded. "You are going against forces that are beyond the Covenant, politics, even Master Yugi himself. Please. Stop this. The Covenant is doing Termnnia no good. Somehow, some way, they will find a way to turn against you. Don't wait until it's too late. Join Master Yugi and his friends. Have your son join the great alliance he constructs. Together, we can push back the Covenant and the Orcs. This world can be saved, and you can still enjoy it."

A tear rolled down Forrest's cheek. "You're right," he said. He shook his head. "I was such a fool. But, I'm sorry to say that it's far too late for that."

"It's never too late!" said Talion. "You can be a changed man!"

"I've done a lot of bad things, boy. And look at what I've done to you. There is no reversing the damage I have done. I'm sorry." He waddled back to his couch. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." He started to sob. He snorted sorrowfully. "I'm sorry for everything!"

Two men in black armored robes came out from behind Talion. One of them yanked a black sack over his head. Talion's cries were muffled by the thick fabric. He squirmed around, trying to figure out a way to get Forrest to hear him. But his pleas were replaced by screams as the men sliced off his hands from their bindings. Talion fell to the ground, writing and screaming in agony.

"Prepare him for the journey home," Forrest commanded. "We march upon Elleria next week."


	24. The Mysterious Phantom Thief

**Mai**

* * *

Serenity tapped her ring finger against her tablet while watching Mai just float in the water of the rocky pool built onto the cliffs of Yugi's castle. Serenity gave a time 'ahem' in hopes of getting Mai's attention but she had no such luck. Mai was focused on the sounds around her. The waves crashing against the shore below, the gentle waterfalls that poured into the pool, and the birds singing in the tropical gardens made her lost in a world of her own sang-froid. The rosy light of dawn seemed to lock the gates behind her. Now there was definitely not getting to her, so Serenity leaned back in her chair and took a long gulp of orange juice.

"How's our boy doing?" Mai asked, her eyes still closed. Her golden hair flowing around her head in the water like a halo.

Serenity looked at the finances on her tablet. Then she looked down at Mai, wondering if she'd still be here in the real world to even listen to her response. "So far all Yuri has spent were a few hundred of those...dool-ers?"

Mai laughed. "Dollars, hun."

"Right. Dollars," said Serenity. "All he bought were a few booster boxes and some new clothes."

Mai paused for a second. "Hmm. Interesting. I figured one of those rich boys would be buying expensive cars; purchasing golden Duel Disks; buying nice suits; lavish homes; and showing them off on the internet. You mean to tell me we gave Yuri more than ten million in funds and all he bought were some cheap clothes and some cards? I love this guy."

"He's no snob," said Serenity. "Looks like the Montgomerys raised him very well."

"Yeah, but, we didn't leave him with the Montgomerys, did we? Last I checked, we left him in an orphanage."

"A really stupid move," grumbled Serenity. "I don't know who or what got Yuri out of that horrible place, but I commend them for it."

Mai opened her eyes and looked at Serenity. "You don't think the Montgomerys adopted our little prince from the bottom of their hearts, do you?"

Serenity shook her head. "Not at the least bit," she answered, drinking more juice. "Someone we know is behind this. I just feel it in my gut."

They heard a commotion coming from the down the path leading to the pools. Mai bolted upright when she recognized the agitated voice of Téa.

"I told you already, you can't come in here! It's bad enough you just barge into our castle like this, but to just waltz around as you please is uncalled for! Hey! I'm talking to you."

Serenity turned off her tablet and slipped it back into her leather knapsack. Mai got out of the pool in time to see her unwelcome guests arrive. Unsurprising to her, they were wearing the black dragon with the flaming heart. Messengers of House Dragonheart. There were three of them. One was a soldier in chainmail and iron plating with a crimson red surcoat. The second, a little boy, only nine years of age. He bore a Duel Disk on his wrist. The man in the center of the group smiled, admiring the sight of Mai in her swimsuit.

"Can I help you?" Mai asked sternly. Serenity came from behind and wrapped a towel around her. "Thank you, honey," Mai thanked her.

"Are you in charge here?" the man in the center asked very pompously, sticking his nose up in the air and forming his chapped lips into a gut-wrenching smug that burned Mai's inside as though someone put a torch into her gut. Whatever it was this man was after, she felt he was going to get it, and she was not going to like it.

"I am," she answered. "Yugi left me in charge of the castle. What in Horakhty's name do you want?"

The man's smile widened. He seemed to twist his chest to the right so the rubies on his Dragonheart sigil could burn in the dawn's light. He took a few steps forward. "Tell me where is Yugi? He has been summoned to attend a session of Congress in Rasaay post-haste. We're here to collect him. It is of the utmost importance."

"Well, he's not here!" Téa yelled. "He's gathering the princes for Yuri's alliance."

"That is another reason as to why I am here, My Princess. There has been an unfortunate turn of events that will affect Yuri's claim to the throne."

Mai gave a quick shake of her head, eyes blinking rapidly. "Excuse me?" she said.

"Yes," the messenger replied. "Emboldorian Rangers guarding the Gates were attacked by forces belonging to a young boy named Prince Hector. He is the last male heir of House Delgado; and Yuri's cousin. It seems the boy has reason to believe that he is the new heir to the Diamond Throne. There is a woman traveling beside him. She dressed in all black and wearing a golden necklace that allows her to see all that will be. She has claimed that the boy will soon be bequiffed with monsters said to rival the God Cards."

"That's impossible!" cried Serenity. "Nothing is more powerful than the God Cards."

The man chuckled as he looked at her. "Such a beautiful, but naive little thing," he said. "My dear girl, there is much about our world that you cannot fully understand."

"That's putting it mildly," laughed the soldier, acting as an escort for the messenger. "What can she hope to understand? She's a Wheeler." His two companions laughed at his joke.

Serenity wanted to speak but she was so full of anger that she couldn't find the words to say anything.

The messenger stopped laughing. "So you see, my dear, Hector and his forces have been...destroying Gates they have conquered. We are afraid that until further notice, there will be no more Gate travel and Master Yugi's alliance must be called off. He is to stop his meetings with the princes at once. Do you know where he is?"

"We don't," said Téa.

"A response that does not surprise me. Listen to me clearly, girl. Rare Hunters have been spotted entering the Gates by the Emboldorian Rangers. However, they cannot pursue them because once they vanish, the rebel forces under the command of Prince Hector arrives to wipe them out and destroy the Gates. He has rallied support from many Houses over the past few weeks and has built an army large enough to overcome the might of the rangers. The Senate has come to the conclusion that the Emboldorian Rangers are of no use in the protection of the portals. Therefore, they have decided that the esteemed forces of House Dragonheart and its allies will be safeguarding the gates until further notice."

"What!?" Téa shouted. "That...that can't be!"

"Oh, but it is, My Lady. Prince Hector will be no match for the forces of the King of Dragonrock. That being said, until we are sure of the dear Prince's protection, there will be no alliance."

"You bastards!" Phoenix shouted, running down the steps in a white nightgown. She shivered, for her exposed skin was being bombarded by the sea air, but her anger and frustration kept her warm like a blazing fire. "I know what you're trying to do here! You're trying to keep the Senate in your palms by doing this?"

The messenger rolled his eyes and scoffed at her testimony. "A bold accusation, my lovely little flower, but where is the proof?"

"I don't need proof!" Phoenix shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "It's right before me. Yugi is looking for the sons of great kings to join the alliance. He does not look for lesser lords. Kings! All of whom show great support for him and for Yuri. The princes he seeks are the sons of the most powerful men in Termnnia. And with every ounce of support he gets, it means House Dragonheart loses its grip on the Senate! Antilles knows that for every new ally Master Yu-Gi-Oh gains, it's one thumbs-up closer to bringing Yuri home and putting him on the Diamond Throne. We all know Antilles does not want to see anyone but a Dragonheart on the throne."

"I agree with Phoenix," said Téa. "You aren't keeping the Gates closed to keep Yuri safe. You're keeping them closed to keep him from coming back, while Antilles searches for another from his bloodline to become High King!"

"Ha!" laughed the messenger. "So much unfair speculation here. But it matters not what poisonous honey oozes from your beautiful lips, ladies. High Chancellor Pegasus has given Antilles the order already. The Gates are going to be closed and guarded until this situation with Hector is resolved."

"What about King Forrest?" Phoenix demanded, balling up her fists. "He's doing far more damage up north. His culture destroys ours. His people kill our people. However, the Senate does nothing against him. It seems to me that for you and the rest of those with their lips planted on House Dragonheart's ass, Prince Yuri is the enemy."

"She's right," Mai said calmly. "You guys treat Yuri like he's Termnnia's greatest threat, and hide it with false claims of looking out for his well-being. Your policies have never been for the best interests of Yuri or for Termnnia. It was for the benefit of House Dragonheart and yourselves."

"Nevertheless," said the messenger. "The Senate has ordered the gates closed and Master Yu-Gi-Oh must be found so that this alliance can be stopped. Now, where is he? I much desire to speak with him."

"He's not here," said Serenity. "Like you said, he's out looking for the Princes."

"And he must stop at once, or he will be charged with treason for going against the will of the High Chancellor, who is the de facto ruler of the continent until a High King is named. Those are Pegasus' words, my dear ladies."

"We know!" snapped Téa.

"Then act like it," sneered the messenger. "I'll ask again. Where is Master Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"We don't know," said Serenity. "He left us while in Rasaay and went to find allies. He did not want us to participate."

"Lies," said the soldier. "If there's anyone in Termnnia who knows the whereabouts of that boy, it's this lot."

"Oh, indeed," the messenger agreed. "Very well. If you do not wish to tell me where Master Yu-Gi-Oh's current location is, then I will have to place you all under arrest for treason to the Diamond Throne and endangering the life of Prince Yuri. King Antilles has ordered me to round you up if you become resistant."

"You can't do this!" shouted Phoenix.

"And you won't!" Téa yelled. "Antilles can't tell us what to do!"

"That's where you're wrong, young lady. Regardless of what you and your companions did at the Battle of Rasaay and the Seige of Karad-Antha, you are still lowly serfs serving under kings. And Antilles Dragonheart is a king. You will do as we say. It's law. Even Yugi's accomplishment and admiration cannot defend you from the law. Now tell us where he is and cease all your activities involving the prince. He is under the care of House Dragonheart now."

"Never!" declared loudly Téa.

"You have no choice in the matter," the messenger said, trying to hold back his laughter. "But we will use force if you do not comply. Do not test me, kids. We have a hundred men outside the gates at the ready to storm the castle on my command. Unless you want to leave this castle in pieces or in one piece, I suggest you keep on moving."

"I challenge you to a Duel!" Téa shouted.

"This is not a matter of Duel Monsters," said the messenger.

"No? Then why do you bring a Duelist with you?" Téa brushed some hair off her face. "You speak about laws, so I think you should know all about this once. Since I am a Termnnian royal, I can play using the oath of the Dueling Pact. If I win, you leave us alone. If I lose, then you take us all, no questions asked."

"Téa, you serious?" Mai said, flabbergasted by the challenge.

Téa barred her pearly teeth. She growled like an angry dog and a tinge of peach flushed over her cheekbones. "What choice do we have? I'm not going to let Antilles push us around! I won't allow it! If you want to close the Gates, fine! Yuri's supporters are strong. We will overcome your blockade. But to arrest us for speaking the truth? You cross the line."

"Very well," said the messenger, stepping back and allowing his Duelist to take the lead.

The boy approached cackling. All throughout their squabble, he yawned and was bored with talk of laws and policies. But now that Duel Monsters was on the table, he had grown excited. In fact, his head was already bloated with fantasies of how rich and famous he would be defeating Princess Téa of House Gardner. He activated his Duel Disk shaped like a shield emblazoned with the dragon of the House whom he served. "I am Andre," said the boy.

"I don't care!" Téa yelled. She transformed her egg-shaped diamond ring into a Duel Disk made entirely of diamond with a marble white surface and a glowing crystal shining above it.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

The boy started dull by placing a card face-down and summoning a monster in defense mode.

Téa played a ritual spell called Advanced Ritual Art. She sent Normal monsters from her deck to the Graveyard equal to the level of the ritual monster she chose to play. "Herald of Ultimateness!" she cried, placing the card on the Duel Disk and summoning the autonomous fairy creature with colorful wings and multi-colored lights shining out of its body.

The boy activated a card that would have negated the Herald's summoning, but unfortunately for him, Herald of Ultimateness allowed Téa to discard a Fairy-Type monster to negate the card's activation and destroyed it. She left the monster in the defense mode and ended her turn. She dominated most of the Duel with the Herald for the first few turns. But unfortunately for her, Andre was a little smarter than she thought. He activated a Field Spell known as Dragonic Diagram and summoned his favorite monster.

The messenger clapped his hands when the beautiful monster appeared on the field and slew the Herald of Ultimateness after his power was boosted by a Spell Card that Andre used. People had to play defensively for a while, watching helplessly as her fairies were slaughtered by the divine-looking beast. Having been reduced to the last few thousand Life Points, she placed her fingers on her deck, praying that the Goddess of Victory gave her the strength to overcome this beast. She drew.

"I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards. Then, I place Guiding Ariadne in the Pendulum Zone! And place two cards face down!"

Andre laughed. "Your little fairy is in the Pendulum Zone, meaning it's treated as a Spell. You're wide open for an attack. But don't think your face-down cards will defend you from me or the might of House Dragonheart. I can banish a Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard and destroy one of yours!"

"No you won't!" Téa yelled. "From my hand, I use the power of my Herald of Orange Light!" From behind Téa, an orange crystal rose out of the ground and hovered over her. The crystal was then encased by magnetic white armor with red-orange trim and from the armor grew orange wings. "I can discard this card from my hand when your monsters' effects activate. I can negate the effect and destroy the monster. Herald of Orange Light, rid the field of Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer King!"

An orange beam shot out of the crystal and struck Master Peace in the chest. The True Dracoslayer King grunted from the impact and the fiery pain. The beam pierced through his brilliant white armor and out the back. He exploded, shrouding Andre's side of the field in a cloud of black smoke.

Téa smiled and flung her hair over her shoulder. "I use the effect of my fairy, EVA. When it's sent to the Graveyard from my hand, I can banish a LIGHT monster and add a level two or lower LIGHT Fairy from my deck to my hand. That ends my turn."

Andre drew his next card. "I activate my Dragonic Diagram!" he shouted. "I discard a spell and add a card from my deck. I then play the spell known as Disciples of the True Dracophoenix which allows me to..."

"I don't think so!" Téa countered. "From my hand, I activate the effect of my Herald of Green Light! I send this and one Fairy monster from my hand to negate the effect and destroy it."

"You're starting to annoy me!" Andre yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.

Mai burst out laughing. "Well, no need to get your jimmies in a tissy, kiddo. Téa's about to finish you off for good. Téa, show 'em what I mean, hon."

Téa nodded and gave a thumbs up. "When I negate one of your effects, I can Special Summon Sacred Arch-Airknight Parsath from my Graveyard, at the cost of banishing two of Fairy monsters."

A divine circle illuminated in the clouds above Téa. A beam of light shone down on her, glittering like a thousand stars. A choir of a thousand angels sang a song of peace, announcing the coming of one of the greatest warriors from the realm of light.

"Now it's my turn," Téa said confidently as one of the strongest monsters in her deck graced the field with its angelic presence. With each flap of its wings, a rain of glittering lights sprinkled down on the fields. Serenity clasped her hands together and beamed at Téa's monster. She didn't know that Téa had something so powerful and so beautiful in her deck.

Téa activated Pot of Desires, which banished ten cards from the top of her deck face-down as the price to pay for drawing three cards. She then used a Spell called The Sanctum of Parsath, and when she did, Sacred Arch-Airknight Parsath's light shined as bright as the sun. It increased Parsath's ATK by 300 points, raising it to 3100. She attacked Andre directly. Sacred Arch-Airknight Parsath raised his heavenly sword until it started glowing bright blue. He slashed it across the air, sending a wave of light towards Andre. He babbled, holding up his arms, bracing for impact. The light struck him hard and sent him flying back a dozen feet. He skidded to a stop and his Life Points dropped to 0.

"Yes!" Serenity cried. "She won! She won!"

Mai wrinkled her nose and slapped Téa playfully on the derriere. "Nice job, hon. Never doubted you for a second." She looked at the messenger and the rest of the Dragonheart soldiers. "As for you morons. Get out of Yugi's castle!"

"This cannot be!" cried the messenger. He grabbed Andre by the scruff of his neck. "You have failed me for the first and last time, boy! Away with you!"

As Andre dashed out of the gardens, a squad of Dragonheart soldiers marched up the steps, weapons brandished and shields raised in case Mai and the others were going to be resistant.

"What is this?" shouted Phoenix. "Téa won the Duel. We had an agreement under the Dueling Pact!"

The messenger sniggered. He twirled some hair on his mustache. "The Church of Yeyu is going to pay well for you, mage. I'd wager fifty-thousand gold crowns once they slap their Eurantium Cuffs on you and disable your magical abilities. King Forrest is paying a rather high price for beautiful girls to serve in his castle. Do us all a favor and surrender. We do not wish to harm you and ruin the value."

"You're selling mages to the Church!?" Serenity cried out in shock. "How could you? That's so cruel! Do you know what the Inquisition does to mages?"

"It's not my problem," said the messenger. "All I care about is the gold I get for ridding our homeland of those magic-wielding vermin. Your kind is nothing but trouble."

Phoenix hunched her shoulders and balled her fists. They were engulfed in bright orange flames with a blue core. Her hair started glowing as well and resembled a forest fire glowing behind her.

"You've pissed her off," said Téa. "If you know what's good for you, you'll honor your oath to the Dueling Pact. I don't think even Antilles wants to be troubled with the fact that his subordinates are not following the law."

"What Dueling Pact?" sneered the messenger. "There was no Dueling Pact. Now, for the last time, surrender yourselves or there will be violence. It doesn't matter. Whether you lot rot in jail or have your heads mounted to pikes, Master Yu-Gi-Oh will return and cease all his activities across the continent."

But before his soldiers could take another step, a loud screech came from the sky above. The soldiers panicked and backed away when they saw the flying creature soaring towards them like a flaming comet. It was a beautiful firebird known as Mavelus. The feathers on its body were a rich shade of vermillion. The feathers on the wings and tail were a brilliant gold that flashed in the sun. The feathers making the crest on its head resembled flames. Its beak and legs were colored royal purple, and its eyes a brilliant green.

Mavelus released a jet of flames from its mouth and created a wall of fire that separated the Dragonheart soldiers from Mai and her friends. Téa and Mai stepped back, for the heat was blistering. Trish came running out of the castle, dressed in a red silk robe. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail for when she slept. "What the hell is going on down there?" she shouted noticing the flames and the soldiers below. She saw Phoenix standing in a battle-ready position. One brave soldier dared cross over the flames; his armor shielding him from them. He lowered his lance and yelled, aiming to pierce her through the gut.

But Phoenix was too quick for him. She elegantly twirled out of the way as though she was doing ballet. Her flaming hair whipped behind her. The air around her rippled in the heat. She opened one of her palms and charged a fireball. She spun and launched it at the foolish soldier. He was engulfed in fire hotter than a dragon's flaming breath. His troubles, if he had any, were over in two seconds flat. His armor, cape, chainmail, hauberk, spear, everything was gone. He was reduced to a pile of ash on the ground.

"GET THEM!" the messenger shouted. "KILL THEM IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!"

The soldiers charged past the flames. Some made it, others began to flail their arms in the air and danced around as the phoenix fire wrapped itself around them. They screeched and jumped off the cliffs into the sea.

Phoenix was about to be outnumbered and Mai, Téa, and Serenity were being surrounded by a clever pincer formation. Trish sprung into action at once. She jumped from the balcony overlooking the gardens and landed gracefully on a patch of grass. She released a jet of flames from her hands, torching ten men at once and reducing them to cinders.

Mavelus returned and ignited the men surrounding Mai and the others. The three women jumped out of the ring of fire, landing safely on the ground. The morning air was perfumed with the scent of burning metal and charred flesh. Ashes from the fallen foes fell around them like a rain of gray snow. The messenger waved his arm, signaling for more reinforcements to come take them down. He really did have a hundred men ready for an attack. But loud roars stopped their march dead in its tracks.

Luster Dragon and Tartarus appeared from the below the cliffs. Ser Damien and Constantine were cheering happily from the backs of their beasts, raising their swords and flashing them in the sun to intimidate the soldiers below. The dragons landed in the gardens, shaking the foundation of the castle. Finally, the soldiers knew that they were out of their league with two pyromancers who were masters of their craft, and now the two dragons staring them down. They dropped their weapons and shields and held up their hands shouting: "Parley! Parley!"

Phoenix and Trish relinquished their flames. They looked at each other, laughed delightfully, and high-fived. "Not bad," said Trish. "You're almost as good as me."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Almost?" She held out her arm to let her Mavelus perch itself on it. Phoenix clicked her tongue affectionately and pet the firebird's chest. "Good boy," she said.

"Where did you get that?" Trish asked. She tickled Mavelus under the chin. "It's beautiful."

"Master Yugi gave him to me as a companion for my quest."

"Must have cost him a fortune," said Trish. "Firebirds like this are hard to find."

"I can personally vouch for that," Téa said, dusting the dirt off her gown. "Half of the payment for that bird came from my personal coffers."

Mai helped Serenity up and dusted ash off her clothes and hair. She looked at Phoenix and Trish, nodding at them both with approval. "You two ladies are amazing! Very impressive. I can see why Yugi choose you both to aid the Summoner of Dragons on her journey."

"The Summoner of Dragons!" gasped the messenger. "So, it's true? You do know where she is."

Mai looked at him and wrinkled her nose. "Don't you dare go near her," she threatened him. "Say one more word about the Summoner, and I'll order my girls to send you back to Antilles in ashes. Do I make myself clear?"

The messenger did not want to cause any more trouble. His pride in himself and in the House whom he served caused more than thirty of his men to be killed. "Yes," he stammered. "Yes, My Lady."

"Now get out," said Serenity. "Antilles will not get away with this!"

Without another word, the messenger and the rest of his men rushed out of the castle grounds and toward the hills back to Dragonrock. Joey walked out towards the balcony railing and yawned. He rubbed his eye. "What's all the ruckus?" he asked. He sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Mai laughed. "Joey. Well good morning, sleepy head. How's about you make us some coffee? Oh, and have Duke prepare some of those mint pancakes for breakfast."

Serenity's eyes widened when she felt her tablet vibrate and make a sweet jingling noise. The app was giving her an update on Yuri's finances. She opened the app and looked around to see what he could have purchased. "Whoa!" she said. "Yuri got a new car!"

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri felt so awkward trying to keep up with Patty as she danced to the catchy beat of the classic 90's tracks that were blasting on the speakers in the gymnasium. Yuri looked at the some of the teachers who were forming a circle next to the basketball court and pulled off nostalgic moves much to the joy of some of the students.

"You're a little slow," Patty said, doing a spin. The dress she wore caught some attention. It was all black and ruffled and exposed a lot of décolletages. Two black roses were tucked into her hair and she wore arm-length gloves with filigree embroidery.

"Do you always dress like it's Halloween, Patty?" a girl asked.

"Damn right I do," Patty said, giving a shake of her hips before flipping her the bird to send her off.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. Her dance partner held onto her to keep her from attacking Patty. "Yuri, I expected a lot more from you," the girl said before walking off to dance elsewhere. "Do yourself a favor and find someone better, will you?"

Yuri shrugged and watched as she walked off. "So..." he said, feeling a tad uncomfortable, with both the dance and Patty's choice of attire. "Any word from Nick?"

"Not a word," Patty said with another graceful turn. "Let him be, Yuri. He needs to cool off from that loss."

"He should but he's missed school for the past couple of days."

"So let him have his temper tantrum," said Patty. "If you ask me, he shouldn't have been showing off the way he did. Challenging Brett Martinetti to a Duel was just the dumbest thing I've ever seen him do. But to do so in front of Crystal Anderson was just cringe-worthy. I doubt he'll ever show himself again after what happened."

"We should do our best to support him," said Yuri. "The guy has talked about going suicidal sometimes. Not to mention I was really rough with him on Monday when he lost his place in our tag match. Speaking of Crystal, don't you think it was time we headed off?"

"Well..." Patty thought. "One more song, how about that?"

So they danced to their last song. By nine o'clock, Yuri walked Patty to the parking lot towards his new exotic sports car. When she saw it, she clasped her hands together and went around it in circles examining the vehicle and trying to catch her reflection on the glossy black surface. She started jumping for joy. "Oh, my God! It's gorgeous!" she cried. "When did you get it?"

"This morning before school," Yuri answered. He took a Concept Key out of his pocket and turned on the car's engines with a touch of the screen. The engine purred loudly causing Patty to jump up and squeal.

"What are we waiting for?" she cried out in delight. "Let's go!"

Yuri texted Crystal, telling her that he was on the way. She responded quickly with a happy face emoji. Yuri drove to the pier by Montgomery Towers where yachts of all shapes and sizes were docked together and turned into nightclubs. Colorful lights flashed in the night. Lasers crisscrossed in the darkness and loud music pulsed through the bodies of the youngsters coming to support the mayoral campaign for Alan. Once Yuri got to the parking lot, he spotted Crystal waiting for him dressed in a white clubbing dress. Her hair was twisted into a bun and swirled bangs danged on both sides of her face. His car's LED headlights caused all her jewelry to twinkle.

Yuri parked, then he and Patty got out of the car. Crystal ran towards them at once. She got to Patty first and hugged her. "It's so good to see you," she said. She examined Patty's gothic gown and did her best to keep her smile. "Wow. You look...great. And, Yuri, you look quite dapper. Nice set of wheels by the way. When did you get it?"

"This morning," Yuri said, slamming his door shut. "Is this going to be a quick meeting, Crystal? You know I don't like to linger in places like this."

"Oh, don't be such a wuss," Patty said, looking at Yuri. "Have some fun for once."

"And by fun, you mean behaving like you do late at night?" Yuri said rather sternly.

"Have a little adventure, Yuri," Crystal said, circling the car. "Besides, this is a matter of great importance. Alan is in his yacht right now. He's waiting for you. Have you two lovebirds had any dinner tonight?"

Patty shrugged in response. "Yuri bought me a bag of fries on the way, but I could still eat."

Crystal led them to a Golden Palmer Johnson superyacht. Two men stood outside the entrance armed with compact rifles. They noticed Crystal coming and let them through. Once inside Yuri shook hands with a large number of guests, took selfies with people who didn't know, and showed off his Black Tyranno more than a dozen times. Surprisingly, unlike the other yachts in the docks playing loud techno and hip-hop, Alan's yacht was calm and played soothing instrumental jazz music, although the other songs blasting in the night could still be heard thumping through the walls.

"Yuri," Alan said walking down the stairs, holding a glass of champagne. "Ah, and you've brought a guest I see." He examined Patty on the way down. She really stood out, standing there in her black gown, but he admired her face and the skin that the gown exposed. "You're a lovely young thing," he said, taking her hand. He kissed it. "And your name is?"

"Pamela McKnight. But my friends call me Patty."

Alan raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Patty? Lovely name. Come, follow me upstairs. We'll have dinner ready for you."

They followed him to a dining room that offered panoramic views of the central island and the other yachts down below. They sat together around a table with a white cloth and a candle lit in the center. Alan had waiters come in immediately with menus. Patty undid her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"You surprise me, Patty," Alan said, doing the same. "I did not think a girl like you was so sophisticated."

"Only when she wants to be," said Crystal. "Behind that lady-like etiquette is a real party animal."

Alan and Patty laughed. Yuri could only chuckle. Not that he would know what Patty's nightlife was like. She blocked him from seeing her profile online.

"Well, we'll see more of that tonight, won't we, Yuri?" Alan said, slapping Yuri's shoulder.

"I guess," Yuri responded, massaging the spot where he was struck.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Ladies first," said Alan, opening his menu. "Patty. See anything you like?"

Patty took a moment to look up and down the menu. She wrinkled her nose. "I'll take the maple-basted chicken with the brown rice and cranberries."

"Anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have an apple martini, please."

"Okay. And you, Miss Anderson?"

"I'll have a bone-in ribeye and a glass of champagne."

"Okay. Gentlemen?"

"Yuri, why don't you go ahead?" said Alan.

"Okay. I'll have what Patty's having, but make my drink a lime soda."

"Oh, come on, Yuri," said Alan. "At least have a scotch for dinner."

Yuri looked at him with a concerned look. This was exactly what he had feared. He never did like the taste of alcoholic drinks, and, least of all, he hated being pressured into drinking them. "I'm seventeen," he replied. "And I'm driving."

"Very well," Alan said. "I was certain there was no legal strict drinking age here if we're drinking in private. Come on. Just one."

Yuri tapped the table with his finger. "And a scotch," he said.

"Say it like in the movies!" said Patty. "Come on, Yuri."

"Oh man," he groaned. "A scotch on the rocks."

Everyone laughed and clapped. "Hey, that's good!" Alan said chuckling. "Very good."

Until their food arrived, they had merry conversations about past victories and new cards that were rumored to be coming out by November. Once their dinner was served, Alan moved on to why he brought Yuri here to this party tonight.

"You want me to speak up against the stowaways?" Yuri asked. "Why would I do that? Is this some ruse to get me to promote your campaign for mayor and get more votes for you?"

"Of course," said Alan. "Look, I hope you don't think ill of me for doing this."

"How can anyone not?" Crystal snapped. "You're threatening to throw people off the island."

"People who shouldn't even be here," said Patty. Alan raised his glass towards her and nodded. "I've seen first hand what these guys can do, Crystal. My dad is a commander for RAPTOR. These guys smuggle nasty things in their side of town and distribute them all around with their gangs who run about mugging the REAL citizens of this city. Not to mention they tarnish our image. A long time ago, I used to be able to walk through Madison Park at night. It was beautiful. Now, you see bums passed out on the sidewalks and benches. Piles of crap in the gardens and floating around the ponds. Trash on the streets. Our last mayor did nothing because he claims that these people need help. When he said need help I didn't think he meant using our parks and city as their own personal bathroom and trash can."

"Exactly," said Alan.

Crystal shook her head. "I understand there's a bit of gang epidemic going on and they're not exactly the cleanest of people, but maybe we can help them."

Alan set his drink down. "When the Romans opened the gates, they let the greatest empire in all the known world collapse. The 'Eternal City' just crumbled in a matter of moments. Why? Because foreigners ransacked the city."

Crystal took one last sip of her champagne and set it down. "Yes, Alan, but the Romans didn't open the gates to the barbarian horde. King Alaric's men did that themselves when they were let into the city in the guise of slaves. And honestly, Rome was in a bad state before the Visigothic invasion even began."

"You get my point," Alan scoffed as he rolled his eyes upward. "It doesn't matter who's opening the gates, we're letting in a group of people who have no respect for our culture or our way of life. Despite all the programs the council has provided for the youths, they don't take advantage of them. I see a lot of stowaway kids leaving school and going to the malls to cause mischief or join gangs. They don't want to learn. They don't want to adapt. They say they're here to start a better life but instead, they choose to live the way they lived in the countries they came from."

Crystal gave a wave of her hand. "Well, unlike the Romans, we are flourishing. They weren't. We're not about to let a few stowaways change that."

Alan signaled the waiter for another drink. "Crystal, that's the thing. A lot of great nations and empires flourished. But a single grain of rice can tip the scales and send things plummeting the wrong way. All it takes is one bad idea to bring ruin to a great nation."

Crystal nodded. "Regardless, Nobody gives them a chance to do anything!"

"Bullshit," said Yuri. "As Alan said, my dad and the city council have provided job fairs, educational benefits, blah, blah, blah. He has literally given each and every one of them an opportunity for citizenship if they can earn it. That's something far more gracious than any other government in the world can offer. Most will simply kick you out, like our neighbor to the west of the ocean. There is a handful who have taken advantage of this and have provided great things for Aquarius. However, a majority of them have chosen to live a life of mediocrity. They form gangs who have caused trouble lately. Patty's right. It's almost unsafe to walk the streets at night in some areas. Areas were little kids were allowed to play and walk without a reason to worry."

"And were you any different, Yuri?" Crystal said sternly. "Mr. Bigshot with his gang of rich boys running around Los Angeles Rojas racketeering the life and soul out of the poor people."

"Yuri is a changed man, Crystal." Alan placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder. "While his actions as a kid were a little...cruel. I cannot blame him for taking that path. Especially not after what happened to him when those savages kidnapped him."

Yuri's face dropped. He put his fork and knife down and stared out the window. Crystal looked at Alan with a confused glare, wondering why he would choose to bring up such a horrible memory at a time like this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patty asked, throwing her handkerchief over her plate.

Yuri shook his head. "No."

"Can I speak to you in private, Yuri?" Alan said, getting up from his chair.

"No, I'm coming, too!" Crystal demanded.

Alan held his hand up to stop her. "That won't be necessary. This is guy talk."

"No, I don't think so!" Crystal shouted.

"Crystal!" Yuri cried out. "It's okay. If he wants to talk. We'll talk. I need some air."

Crystal grimaced at the sudden rise in Yuri's voice. He never yelled at her before. She swallowed nervously and set her handkerchief on her plate of untouched food before she walked to Yuri. "Whatever he tells you," she whispered in his ear "Don't use your experience to give him any political gain."

"What?" said Yuri.

"He wants to use your kidnapping as a tool to get him more votes. You're going to have a Duel in a few moments. Just play, win, and keep your mouth shut when he asks for a speech. Got it?" She kissed his cheek to hopefully seal the deal and walk away. She turned to look at Patty. "Coming, Patty?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to hit the ladies' and freshen up," she responded looking at her purse. "When's this Duel I keep hearing about going to happen?"

"Right after we have our talk," Alan said, putting an arm over Yuri's shoulder. "You ladies have some fun. There's no lack of entertainment tonight. There are parties in every boat and an exhibition of new weapons for RAPTOR in the hangar over there. I think there are some Duels going on in the bay over there if you're interested. Enjoy yourselves. Don't party too hard out there." He laughed and led Yuri outside.

* * *

 **Brett**

* * *

"You sure Yuri is going to use that Black Tyranno tonight?" asked Mr. Crenshaw, an advisor to Alan's campaign. They had dinner in a restaurant that specialized in Cajun food called The Red Barge. They sat in a private lounge on a balcony overlooking the party down below.

"Am I sure? He's gonna have to," Brett laughed, drowning his cajun fries in ketchup. "His opponent is good. One of the best. A rising star in the States. The way this guy plays, Yuri's going to have no choice but to play his beast and summon that monster. But even then, he's gonna have a hard time. My money's on his opponent."

"I thought we wanted Yuri to win."

"Yuri's purpose is to just Duel. Winning or losing doesn't matter. Alan promised his voters and potentials the Black Tyranno, so he's going to give them the Black Tyranno."

"What's the point? He's just a trading card. Why do you think potential voters are going to be drawn into the booths and vote for Alan because they see him playing a trading card in a Duel?"

"You're new to Aquarius, aren't you?" Brett laughed, picking up a grilled cheese finger sandwich. He bit into it and spoke as he chewed. "The people here live and breathe Duel Monsters. It's our cash cow. It's our love, our passion. All it takes is one little Duel for the people of this island to love you or hate you. Now, Yuri.."

He stopped to swallow his food, then he took a long gulp of beer.

"Yuri may be the son and heir to Aquarius and to the company his father runs, but he was a nobody. He didn't want to be seen. Want to have friends. I thought he finally manned up after he fought in underground cage matches for a few years, but his last fight broke his arm. He never showed his face again. Throughout his years in high school, nobody even knew he existed. Hell, his sister, Kathy, had more followers on social media. Two million to his lousy one hundred and fifty. Now, after he got that rare and powerful Black Tyranno, everyone loves him. He beat my protege, Randall Lawson. Then he went on to beat one of the Sensational Dragon Sisters. The kid's got potential in him and the crowd wants to see it blossom. Not to mention see more of that Black Tyranno. He Dueled a few days ago against some hotshot from Florida. When Black Tyranno showed up, the topic trending was the monster. Girls take selfies with the beast behind them. People photograph it like crazy for their blog and video channels. That card isn't just a rare card, it's one-of-a-kind."

"If you say so." Mr. Crenshaw sucked the meat out of another crawdad. "And we have your word that he'll testify against those leeches living on Mobius Island?"

"I'm more than sure he will, Mr. Crenshaw. I hate the guy, but it wasn't right what they did to him when he was a kid. You know, Yuri wasn't always that good-hearted angel we see today."

"He wasn't?"

"Nope." Brett ate another sandwich. "Like I told you, during his freshman year, Yuri was spotted very often at clubs in the harbors of Nefeli Island. And these were nasty places. Drugs, sex, cage matches. The last place you'd expect to find the Prince of Aquarius. However, he was messed up even way before that. After his incident with those kidnappers, Yuri developed a mean streak. Like he wanted no one to fuck with him anymore. He got together the kids of the neighborhood, hired some muscle, and formed a gang. They always marched to Los Angeles Rojas to extort the trash living there. Yuri made their lives hell from when he was thirteen till sixteen when he was eventually caught by police after one of his goons, a friend of his named Tyson, beat this man so bad he cracked his skull, broke his jaw, and caused severe brain damage. The Montgomerys were heartbroken, man. It was the worst thing that could ever befall such a noble family like them. Nevertheless, Yuri is the only one with the means to take over the business. His brother, Buzz, is playing in elite soccer clubs, and his sister, Kathy, is flying high in the Aquarius Air Force. And little Andrew is far too young to do anything right now. Yuri is Jacob's only means to have a successful lineage in Phobos Corp. I guess learning that he has a big responsibility in the future set him straight. He was also supposed to marry Crystal in some arrangement."

"I heard he and Miss Anderson were very close."

"They still are. Those two have been friends since kindergarten. However, that marriage has been scrapped for reasons I can't explain. Perhaps Yuri ruined his image when he started fighting in underground fight clubs. Crystal was always a rather delicate girl."

"Or perhaps you had something to do with the scrubbing of their marriage?" Mr. Crenshaw asked with a smile. "I do see you and her together quite often."

Brett smiled back. "I'm a better man than Yuri. I know how to take advantage of my fame and my wealth. Yuri doesn't. He acts like he doesn't belong to the richest family in the world. He insists on living like a hermit when he has the resources to live like a king. That's why Crystal is with me now and not him. Anyways, even though he's been reevaluated, he still harbors a hate for the stowaways."

"You believe so?" Mr. Crenshaw asked. "You really believe that-"

He was interrupted when Brett's beautiful ebony-haired secretary arrived with a phone in hand. "Mr. Martinetti," she said, tapping his shoulder.

"I was talking!" Mr. Crenshaw snapped at the woman.

She turned and glared at him from behind her black-rimmed glasses. "Can you stop?" she asked defiantly. Mr. Crenshaw smiled, admiring her crisp white blouse and tight black skirt. The secretary rolled her eyes. "Mr. Martinetti this is an important phone call. They're looking for you."

"Uh uh," Brett said, finishing his finger sandwich. "Brett Martinetti is not available on that number. He's never available on that number. Never, ever, ever, ever. I told you never to accept calls on that number. I told you that a dozen times you dumb broad." He swiped the phone from her hand and shooed her away. "Get out of my sight." He ordered her. She scoffed and walked away.

"Why do we even have her?" Mr. Crenshaw asked as she walked away. "She's so worthless."

Brett grinned, admiring the secretary's legs and rump as she stormed out of the lounge. "She serves no purpose. But she offers a nice view."

The secretary flipped him her middle finger and was gone from sight. Brett tapped the phone on his neck and sighed before he answered. "Hello?" he said monotonously. When he heard the voice on the other end, he bolted upright. "Hey, you. Where you at? The party's getting good." He paused to let his caller speak. "Uh-uh." He took a gulp of beer. "Yeah. I just spoke to her. He had dinner with Alan a few moments ago. They're about to head outside and mingle. You are just in time. Uh-uh. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. All right, see you then, buddy. Thanks a million for coming down here. Yeah. Of course, no problem. Hell yeah, you're gonna get paid. I didn't expect a man with skills as sharp as yours to do this for free."

He stood up and stretched. "Well. He's here."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri, Alan, Crystal, and Patty stood in front of the fountain at the front of the Montgomery Towers and waited for the opponent to arrive. They did not have to wait too long for him to arrive, for a throng of people crowded the sidewalks along the driveway once they spotted a rather odd-looking vehicle zoom towards the towers. A Lamborghini Egoista. It looked like a prop from a science-fiction movie. Cameras flashed as they followed the car's every movement. It came to a stop in front of Yuri and his friends. The canopy door opened revealing that the car was a single-seater, however, there were two passengers inside. The driver of the car was a gorgeous caramel-skinned beauty with long, curly raven-black hair. She sported an ebony cocktail dress with a plunging neckline to show off the bulge of her baby-oiled breasts.

Sitting on her lap was a boy who was no more than thirteen. He was dressed sharply in a suit that probably cost more than Yuri's education. He had long, wavy hair, a pointed nose, and skin that smelled of cocoa butter. A golden Rolex shined on his left wrist, while the right was burdened to carry his custom Duel Disk of gold, platinum, and silver with diamonds inlaid into it.

It then dawned on Yuri that this boy was his opponent for tonight. Behind a velvet rope, a mob of girls pushed and shoved, holding out phones, notepads, and pieces of paper with hopes of getting the boy's autograph. He took out his gold iPhone and held it high to take a photo of himself and his adoring fans. Miguel Colonel del Toro. But, his friends call him Miguelito for short. Yuri could see that the boy's only achievement in life was winning the lottery with life. His father is Don Diego del Toro. A billionaire who owns his own network. No doubt in Yuri's mind that daddy gave his little boy everything he wanted. He saw him sing at a few concerts on TV before. His voice was not that great but it was clearly obvious that Don Diego shoved a stack or two at the way of the producers to green light his career. Not long after buying his own villa on Nefeli Island, he developed a love for Duel Monsters.

Again, thanks to daddy, Miguelito was able to acquire rare and powerful cards to make him a rising star back in the States. He was hailed as a prodigy, defeating an undefeated champion back in his home state of Texas to earn himself the title.

"Hey, little buddy!" Alan said, walking towards the boy, slapping him a high-five. "Glad you could make it. Nice set of wheels by the way."

"Thanks," Miguelito said, letting go of his hand. "It's called an Egoista. It's the only one of its kind in the world. Lamborghini gifted it to themselves as a fiftieth-anniversary present. I had to make them an offer they couldn't refuse in order to cruise around in it tonight."

"Who is she?" Yuri asked. "Your date?"

Miguelito laughed in response. "Naw, man. I wish. Unfortunately, I still gotta wait five more years until I can date a woman like her. Until then, she's my driver and secretary." He winked. "She's also a masseuse." He purred and lowered his sunglasses, looking back at the woman. "You go ahead and park it, dollface. I'll meet you shortly."

The woman blew him a kiss, closed the canopy, and drove off into the night. Miguelito removed his sunglasses and clicked flirtatiously at Patty and Crystal. "Well, well, well. The beauty just never ends around here. Here stands before me a dashing, beautiful angel in white. And here, a sultry succubus in black. I know who you are Miss Queen of Dragons. I'm a big fan. But you, the girl with the pink streaks. I've seen you somewhere before, but I just can't put my finger on it. What's your name, doll?"

Patty giggled and rolled her eyes. "Patty," she answered.

"Oh yeah!" Miguelito said, snapping his fingers. "You're the girl with the Fiends, right?"

"Guilty as charged," Patty replied, allowing him to take her hand and kiss it.

"Yeah, I saw you take on that cabron, Randall Lawson. I hate that jerk, man. He talks a big game, but he never delivers. You sure showed him."

Patty laughed. "You saw that?"

"That's my fault," said Crystal, raising her hand bashfully. "Remember? I was in the stadium during your Duel. The way you used your Fiends and kept your cool against Randall's arrogance was just awe inspiring. I had to take my phone out and show everyone that Yuri isn't the only rising star in Aquarius."

"Damn right!" said Miguelito, pumping his fist. "You were so awesome with your Fiends, Patty. I mean the way you summoned them. The way they obeyed you and loved you. Dios Mio! It was like they were alive or something, yo! And your Dark Ruler Ha Des was so beast! I don't know how you got it. He's so hard to find. Oh! Oh! That black dragon of yours! Diabolos, King of the Abyss. What the hell is up with that card? Is he up for trades? I can give you anything you want. Or pay whatever you want."

Patty burst out laughing. "Sorry, baby, I'm sure you can. But Diabolos isn't for sale. He's a one-of-a-kind card."

"Where did you get it?" Crystal asked. "I know a thing or two about dragons, and that card doesn't exist in the card database. I've looked."

Patty sighed and looked at her. "According to my friend, Yuri, he doesn't know. I got a lot of cards from him that day because it was my eighteenth birthday. Dark Ruler Ha Des was one of them. However, he claimed that he doesn't have a clue how Diabolos got in there." She shrugged. "Just like his Black Tyranno, Diabolos came out of nowhere. I guess our city is famous for cards that come out of thin air."

Miguelito turned to look at Yuri. "Ah, so you're Yuri Montgomery. The Prince of Aquarius. I never thought you'd ever see the light of day, amigo. Where've you been all these years?"

"Dreaming," Yuri replied.

Miguelito let out a friendly laugh. "Well, you gotta leave that behind, Yuri. You're a rising star around here. I know a champ when I see one."

"You really think so?" Yuri asked, shocked that this arrogant boy was kind enough to give him a compliment.

"Of course, I do. Yuri, you and me, we're a rare breed of Duelist. You came out of the ashes like a phoenix and showed the world what you're made of when your Black Tyranno came to the scene. Speaking of which, I hope he's ready to face me. It's time to Duel!"

Crystal handed Yuri a spare Duel Disk. He followed Miguelito to a grotto in the tropical gardens at the back of the towers where guests swam about in caves and rocky tunnels. Yuri and Miguelito took their positions at the opposite sides of a river where party-goers lounged around. They swam back to give room for the holograms that were about to emerge and do battle.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

 **LP 2000**

I'll go first," said Miguelito. "I summon Ancient Sorcerer in attack mode!"

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1300**

"Okay," said Yuri. "My turn. Draw! I summon Trakadon in attack mode!" He placed the card on the Duel Disk. The machine whirred and projected a vicious raptor with brilliant blue scales and green stripes. It hovered over the water.

 **ATK/1300 DEF/800**

The swimmers cheered, knowing full well that a battle was about to take place. Girls clung to their lover's arms in anxiety. Others held up their drinks and fists and chanted: "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Time to give them what they want," said Yuri. "Trakadon, attack his Ancient Sorcerer!"

Trakadon lowered its head. The green stripes on its body started glowing, as did his brilliant neon lime eyes. A magical whirr hummed inside the dinosaur's body. Three rows of Green/blue glyphs aligned from largest to smallest formed in front of its face and spun slowly. Trakadon opened its mouth and fired a brilliant blue laser with a green core. The laser shot through Ancient Sorcerer's chest. He coughed and grunted in defeat before he shattered to pieces and exploded, blasting Miguelito with 300 points of damage.

The swimmers cheered. A crowd rushed toward the balcony to watch the Duel. Alan, meanwhile, waved for the camera crews to get into good positions to film the game promoting his campaign.

Miguelito laughed, drawing his next card. "I knew you couldn't resist attacking my weak monster, Yuri. I thought you'd be better than that."

"You mean you set me up?"

"Damn right I did, Yuri. Now you're going to pay. I summon The Bewitching Phantom Thief in attack mode!"

He placed the card on the Duel Disk and conjured a tall shadowy gentleman, wrapped in a black cloak. His black top hat concealed all but a sinister smile.

 **ATK/700 DEF/700**

Patty scratched her head. "Uh. He's kidding, right? The Bewitching Phantom Thief. He's one of the weakest, most worthless cards in the game."

Brett laughed, waking up from behind the two girls and squeezing their buttocks. They both squealed and backed away from him. If it weren't for the two security guards on either side of him, and the fact that he was the nephew of the city's most dangerous man, Patty would have punched him into oblivion. Instead, she backed away and kept her cool.

"You have a lot to learn about Yuri's opponent, Pats," he said, taking their spot on the railing overlooking the grotto. He leaned forward. "Miguelito is top dog back in The States. He's secured himself a spot in the Duel Monsters Championship next year. If there's one thing you should never do, and that's underestimating him."

Down below, Miguelito chuckled at Yuri's confused look. "I know what you're thinking, Yuri. Why would he summon a monster weaker than mine? Sure, my gentleman doesn't look like much now, but, when I combined this Spell Card with him, he'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"A combo attack!" Yuri gasped.

"That's right. Negative Energy Generator will multiply the attack points of my thief by three!"

 **ATK/2100**

The crowd cheered and clapped and whistled at the impressive combo. Miguelito ordered his Phantom Thief to attack. The Phantom took out his cane, jumped back until he was many feet in the air, and pointed his cane at Trakadon. The cane conjured a dark ball of shadow energy and launched it at Trakadon. The ball hit the dinosaur with a loud smack. Trakadon spun faster and faster and faster until it dematerialized. Yuri's Life Points plummeted.

"Not so weak now, is he, Yuri?" Miguelito boasted.

Brett laughed and clapped his hands. He turned to see the shocked expressions on both girl's faces. "See? What did I tell you? Never underestimate your opponent."

Crystal gulped. "My God. He knows every aspect of the game. I didn't…"

"Of course, you didn't, you simpleton," sneered Brett. "See the devastating power of his combo attack?"

"Come on, Yuri!" cheered Patty.

Yuri drew. "I summon Sword Arm of Dragon in defense mode," Yuri said sadly, tossing away one of his best monsters. Unfortunately, he had nothing in his hand that could help him against that monster.

"Attack!" Miguelito shouted.

Again, The Bewitching Phantom Thief rose into the air and conjured the ball of energy, firing it at Sword Arm of Dragon. The dinosaur spun faster and faster and faster until he vanished.

Yuri went defensive again and again and again until the crowd started booing him and crying out of the Black Tyranno.

"Do you expect to go defensive until you're all out of cards!?" shouted Miguelito. "They told me you were growing to be one of the best. But it seems to me you were fighting weak opponents. You disappoint me, Yuri!"

The crowd chanted and clapped.

Yuri drew. "It's not Black Tyranno, but he'll do. I set a card face-down and summon Black Dragon Jungle King!"

He summoned his great black beast. It towered over the palm trees. The tail swung over the swimmers. The illusion was so realistic, that many of them ducked or dove underwater to avoid being struck.

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1800**

"Now, I'll boost his power with Invigoration, which will increase his attack by three hundred, making him more than powerful enough to take down your Phantom Thief!"

 **ATK/2400**

Black Dragon Jungle King took a deep breath, his chest bloating to a large size and his cheeks puffed. He released a jet of purple flames at the monster that kept his master down most of the Duel. The Bewitching Phantom Thief yelled in terrible agony. Purple flames enveloped him and licked the air. He shattered.

Crystal clapped. "Nice! Yuri's almost there! Come on, baby. Come on."

Miguelito drew. "Nice try, Yuri, but not good enough. I summon Cyber-Tech Alligator, with a devastating attack power of twenty-five hundred!"

The cyborg reptilian creature brandished its sharp claws and slashed Black Dragon Jungle King across the chest. It roared and exploded. The blast struck Yuri with 100 points of damage.

"But don't think I'm done, yet," Miguelito sniggered. "I play the Ritual Spell, War-Lion Ritual. Now I sacrifice these two monsters in my hand to Ritual Summon the mighty Super-War Lion!"

The mighty beast appeared after a dazzling display of flames and an ancient chant that came from nowhere, conjuring the monster to do battle. Super War-Lion had tough brown skin with patches of dark brown fur and a long red mane. He slashed his claws on the concrete to sharpen them, then brandished his awesome weapons at Yuri. The sharpened claws glistened.

Miguelito cackled. "And next, I'll lay this card face-down. Make your move."

"This is it," Patty whispered. "If Yuri doesn't summon his Black Tyranno, he's sunk."

Yuri placed his fingers on the deck. He doubted he could draw the monster. His deck was still full and the odds of drawing it were too low.

 _Are you going to give up already?_

"What?" Yuri whispered.

 _Come on, Yuri. Where's your faith. You're a lot better than that._

"It can't be! That...that voice? Yugi?"

Time seemed to stand still. The world around him grew cold and dark. The swimmers were gone. The buildings were gone. All that remained of the real world was the Black Tyranno who seemed to snort agitatedly. He sniffed the air and shook his head.

"Where are we?" Yuri cried, looking all around him. "How did you get here?"

"He's here because he believes in you," Yugi said, coming out of the darkness.

Yuri scoffed at the sight of him. "You? You're so...tiny."

Yugi sighed, slapping his forehead. "Come on! I have to get that from my friends. Now I have to get that from you?"

Yuri shook his head. "I meant no offense. It's just that...you were bigger last time I saw you. And your voice was so...powerful. What happened? Do your balls just drop within the next five seconds and then shrink? What's going on here?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Yugi said, walking by Yuri.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked. "What's happening? Where did you take me?"

"To a place where I can talk to you and hopefully clear some things up," Yugi responded, looking at Yuri's Black Tyranno. The dinosaur snapped his jaws and gave a powerful nod of his head. Yugi nodded back. "You know, you two belong together."

"Was it you who gave him to me?"

Yugi turned to look at Yuri. "No. He came to you. My friends only aided him on his journey to you."

"I'm sure they did," Yuri scoffed.

Yugi shook his head. His jagged bangs bounced with each movement. "You don't believe any of this, do you?"

"This isn't real. You're not real. It was probably that scotch Alan gave me earlier. I'm just nervous about the Duel and a little drunk. In a few moments, you're going away. And I'm never going to see you again."

Yugi seemed a little disappointed by that. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Yuri. I know it must be strange talking to someone like me. If I lived most of my life in this boring world, I would denounce anything fantastic myself. There is something special about you, Yuri. Something that you can't comprehend. My goal right now is to help you. And help you, I will. You don't belong here. This was never your home."

"Get out!" said Yuri. "Get out of my head and leave me the fuck alone, Yugi!"

"This isn't going to be the last time you see me, Yuri. I fear you're going to be seeing us far more often than you'd like. The new summer approaches. Your eighteenth year approaches. When these points in time come upon you, your time in this world is over."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. We're going to bring you home. And we'll keep seeing you until you understand that your destiny has no place in this world. It's far too great for it."

"I said, leave me alone!"

"Very well, Yuri. I won't argue with you. But do you mind if I give you a few words of advice before I depart?"

"Make it quick."

"The Black Tyranno was looking for you, Yuri. You two have a bond. Believe in him, and he'll show up when you need him. Such is the power of the Heart of the Cards."

"The Heart of the Cards?" Yuri repeated.

But Yugi was gone. Suddenly, he found himself back at the grotto. He heard the voices of the swimmers and onlookers shouting for Yuri to hurry up with his draw. He placed his fingers back on the top of his deck.

Yuri swiped the card from the top of the deck. He placed it down on the Duel Disk and summoned the guest of honor. Black Tyranno. It took a moment for the monster to finally be rendered in holographic form. When it did, Black Tyranno greeted the night with a loud and proud roar. Everyone cheered and held up their arms, thrilled to finally be seeing the ace monster in Yuri's deck. His armored flesh glistened in the light of the torches, lamps, and paper lanterns hanging over the grotto. He swiped his tail from left to right, his body quaking with the lust to do battle. He was pure nature. Pure evolution. Pure beast, living on instinct. He was both beautiful and frightening to behold.

Brett's arrogant smiled faded. As soon as that beast came onto the field, all the trash talk and boasting about Miguelito felt like they were shoved back down to his throat. He was embarrassed, furious, and most of all, frightened. Yuri boosted his dinosaur's power with the spell, Raise Body Heat, which increased the ATK and DEF of Dinosaur-Type monsters by 300 points ( **ATK 2900** ). Brett watched in horror and awe as Black Tyranno stormed toward Cyber-Tech Alligator.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Miguelito. "You've activated my Trap Card, Shadow Spell! This will force paralyze your Black Tyranno and reduce his attack points by seven hundred!"

Dark, shadow chains slithered out of bushes, the water, the tops of trees, out of the caves. Everywhere. They wrapped themselves around Black Tyranno, preventing him from moving. He snarled and grunted, writhing in his bindings hoping to get free. Their fell magic began to work its foul deed, draining his ATK down to 2200. Now he was weaker than Cyber-Tech Alligator.

The guests stood up. Some placed their hands on their heads. "Cyber-Tech Alligator! Counter Attack!" Miguelito commanded his monster.

The crowd yelled and screamed. Patty covered her mouth with her hands and Crystal shielded her eyes from the view, by burying her face in Patty's shoulder. Brett stood up straight, a cocky grin reforming on his lips.

"I activate my counter trap!" shouted Yuri. "Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

Patty and Crystal screamed and jumped up and down. Yuri's Trap Card may have cost him 1000 of his Life Points, but it freed Black Tyranno from the Shadow Spell. The chains rusted and turned to dust. Black Tyranno was freed just seconds before Cyber-Tech Alligator's claws could slice him in half. Black Tyranno quickly dodged the attack and spun, swatting Cyber-Tech Alligator with his tail. Cyber-Tech Alligator screeched and smacked hard on the ground. He rolled to a stop by a palm tree.

The crowd jumped again and started celebrating and hollering. Some danced around and bumped chests with one another. And just as quickly as it came, Brett's grin vanished.

He babbled, watching as Black Tyranno smashed Cyber-Tech Alligator to the ground with his foot. Then he lowered his head and used his diamond-hard teeth to rip through the tough metal of his foe's chest. Then, he proceeded to rip out his heart, which doubled as a processing core.

Brett looked at Miguelito, hoping he had something that could fight back against with another card. But the boy did nothing. He looked to the ground sadly. Even he knew it was over.

Miguelito drew. His face creased with disappointment at the card he drew. He looked at the few cards in his hand. Nothing. If he switched Super War-Lion to defense mode, it would not save him. If he kept it in attack mode, he would lose Life Points.

"You win, Yuri," Miguelito said, placing his hand over his deck. "There's nothing more I can do. You sure do know how to get yourself out of tight situations. You're really good."

Yuri smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Miguelito."

They deactivated their Duel Disks. The holograms disappeared. Miguelito clapped his hands and then raised his arms. "Come on everybody! Let's make some noise for Yuri!"

Yuri's ears almost popped from the loud cheers that were let out just for him. Even as the sole heir of Phobos Corp, never in his life did he expect to gain such admiration. He had been alone and angry throughout most of his life.

But now, people knew who he was. People admired him. Cheered for him. Believed in him.

Suddenly, Patty game running down the cove straight toward him. She pounced on him and buried her mouth into his. The sight of this caused more cheers to light up the night.

Alan came by moments later with a giant check of $500,000. Patty clapped as she jumped up and down at the sight of Yuri holding the check. Miguelito, despite being the loser of the contest, still walked to Yuri and gave him a congratulatory fist bump.

Crystal wanted to go down and join him, but she stopped when she felt Brett's vice-like grip seize her arm.

"Don't even think about it, babe. We're going home."

Crystal saw that horrible look in his eyes. She knew she was in for a rough night. Not wanting to anger him further, she said nothing and surrendered to his will. He yanked her out of the grotto and back to his car.

Meanwhile, back down in the grotto, Alan raised the microphone to his mouth. A spotlight from the fifth floor of the Montgomery Towers shined down on him, Yuri, and Patty.

"A big congratulations to our main man, Yuri Montgomery. How do you feel, Yuri?"

"Well, uh, I feel pretty good right now. In fact, I think Miguelito and I are both winners here. He put up a good fight."

"Spoken like a true winner! And, uh, is this pretty young lady our future Queen of Aquarius?" Alan asked while looking at Patty.

"Well, I can get used to her company," Yuri said, smiling at Patty. They kissed.

"Once again, congratulations to you, Yuri. Now, I believe you have a few words to say about one of my policies about the stowaway problem in the city, correct?"

Yuri gulped. This was the moment he had been dreading the whole night. This was his chance to finally get rid of the stowaways forever. Finally, they would pay for what they did to him all those years ago. But he remembered Nick and Consuelo. What would happen to them if he were to speak ill against them and their people? If Alan were to win this mayoral campaign and succeed with getting rid of them, he would never see them again. What kind of person would he be if he kicked out the very person who saved his life all those years ago? For all the gang activity going on and the nastiness of some, many in Los Angeles Rojas were working together to make their community a bright one.

Crystal was right. All they needed was a chance. And so, Yuri spoke but it was not to speak ill of the stowaways. He urged everyone to understand that Aquarius could be a place for everyone if they all worked together. The stowaways needed jobs, food, and education for their children so as not to let them fall to gang violence. He told them of his story when the gang of stowaways kidnapped him and abused him as they held him for ransom but then went on to say how Nick, a stowaway himself, saved his life and became his best friend.

Moved by his speech when it ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Alan leaned toward Yuri's ear. "You sure about this, Yuri? A few hours ago you were ready to give these people the boot."

"Aquarius can be a city for all," said Yuri. "Crystal said so herself. We need to give them a chance. Look at the way they live, Alan. They're in shacks overshadowed by our ivory towers. They starve as they watch us eat. Wouldn't that make you angry?"

"I suppose you're right, kiddo. You know something, you're right. All men are created equal. And they should be treated equally. So I will do everything in my power to make sure the stowaways get the proper treatment they deserve."

"That could also mean more votes for you," said Yuri. "When they're finally accepted as citizens of the city, that is."

Alan laughed and slapped Yuri's back. "You're absolutely right. I think I should hire you as my campaign manager."

Yuri chuckled. "No thanks. I'm not one for politics. Duel Monsters is my life now."


	25. The Summoner of Dragons

**Yami and Yugi**

* * *

Many days had passed. Akuuda was now a hundred leagues behind him. Though he left on good terms with the king – who allowed Marcel control of the armies in exchange for having the protection of the Divine Beasts whenever they needed them – and Marcel was now a member of the alliance, Yami still felt awful leaving them. The country in a very bad state. Half its citizens were crying out for war against Forrest for the murder of the Prince of the Red Mountains. And the Naralians were more than obliged to answer it, marching towards the kingdom in full force with advanced machinations of war that surpassed the traditional weapons of Marcel's people.

"Michael's going to be joining the fight!" Yugi called over the loud roar of the Duel Runner gifted to him by Marcel and his friends after they raided the Naralian base and found the information they needed to hunt down General Baldric. "And now Prince Jaeyoung is involved, too. Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Yugi asked. "I mean, Prince Daveed – er – Yuri isn't even back in Termnnia and already the members of the alliance are working together."

"I know this!" Yami shouted over the noise. "But that is not why I worry, Yugi."

"Now what's on your mind?"

"Girls all over the continent are killing each other for Yuri's hand in marriage. Daughters of all ranks of power go to war for him. Eight Noble Houses went extinct the past month, Yugi. This is not good. Armies are weakening up north and much of the south. If this keeps up, King Forrest's campaign to conquer the kingdoms will be achieved in no time."

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"Something I swore I would never do," Yami responded with a heavy sigh. "I have to find Yuri a bride."

Yugi's eyes widened. He was shocked. An arranged marriage was the last thing he thought the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle would think of.

"You can't be serious? But what about Prince Jon and Stas and Ryon? We still have business with them."

"I can't afford to go from country to country anymore to see our pacts met personally, Yugi," Yami answered furiously. "War is coming. Antilles has shut down the Gates. And our contact on Earth claims Rare Hunters have been spotted looking for Yuri. There is a tournament taking place very soon there. Kaiba set it up to help Yuri bolster his skills in Duel Monsters, but at a price. His has to surrender his rarest card."

"Oh no," Yugi groaned. "It's Battle City all over again."

Yami nodded and steered the Duel Runner sharply through a long curve in the road. He avoided a merchant traveling by, who had a look on his face as though he had seen a ghost. Yami tossed the merchant a gold Plate for the inconvenience as he passed by.

"Battle City indeed," he said, "no doubt Kaiba is using this to keep Yuri a little more focused. But that Black Tyranno in his deck is no ordinary card. Kaiba should know a little better than to have Yuri risk losing it."

"I agree it's a little harsh, but like you said, it should keep Yuri a little more focused. But back to this bride business. Uh, don't you think that's a little too bold? For that matter, what's that going to do to our relationship with the other Houses?"

"I'd rather a little hate from families I don't care to remember than have Termnnia turned into a religious dictatorship. Besides, nobody told them that Yuri was theirs to marry. Nobody told them to go to war. Half our territories in the north have fallen because of this conflict. The Princess Wars is what they're calling it. A lot of backstabbing, plotting, and other forms of betrayal were carried out because of this war. Alliances that lasted thousands of years were suddenly broken because someone's daughter wanted to marry the High King. But fear not, Yuri. I have already thought of a bride for Yuri."

"You have? So soon?"

"Yes. Princess Antoinette Trossan of Bauna. Her family has served House Plantegrast since their foundation. They are loyal to the High King. So loyal, that they disregarded their duties as the High King's stewards and joined Antar in his rebellion against the Dragonhearts. King Reynolds was a good friend of Gabriel and I. We even spoke of having his daughter married to the Prince should the need arise. And it has."

"She's one lucky girl," said Yugi.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Yami responded with a chuckle. "House Trossan's devotion to honor, loyalty, and friendship earned this girl the right to marry the Prince of Termnnia."

"So why aren't we heading to Castle Pinehold to inform her?" Yugi asked.

"She's not at Castle Pinehold, Yugi. Were you not paying attention to the letter King Reynolds wrote us?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh…well…I was…my mind was on other things."

"And that is why I'm the one running around," Yami responded in agitation. "You're far more worried for the Duel Monsters aspect of Yuri's life. I digress. It seems Princess Antoinette is in trouble of some sorts. Her father sent us here into the forest to remedy the situation."

"What happened?" asked Yugi, leaning forward so his ear could be in in range of Yami's mouth to better hear his words which were drowned out by the roar of the Duel Runner.

"If you had been paying attention, you would have known. For now, you must see for yourself what's going on with the princess."

Yami continued the drive along the road, and for a long period of time, Yugi said nothing. Night was soon falling upon the world. The sky turned purple-orange from the sunset. The stars were already twinkling in small splotches of inky black. The mountains once a beautiful shade of green were no colored in bright orange. As the Duel Runner sped down the road, Yugi and Yami could hear crickets in the grass, katydids hissing in the trees above, and the occasional hoot of a great owl.

The air had gotten colder, now that the warm light of the sun was fading away. Even though he was in spiritual form, Yugi could feel himself getting chilled to the bone. He shivered and looked at Yami, who was unfazed by the briskness of the air pounding him as he sped faster and faster toward their destination, wherever it was. As he rubbed his hands up and down his cold shoulders, Yugi repented not paying attention to the letter Reynolds gave Yami once they landed in Gold Harbor after their voyage from Akuuda.

But there was just so much excitement going on around him that he didn't concern himself with it. Oh, he recalled the wondrous sight of the Eredi Navy sailing in perfect unison across the waters to Akuuda to aid Prince Marcel and his people from the Naralians. It was going to be a stern message to King Forrest.

An alliance unlike any the world had ever seen was forming. If he messed with one of them, he would have to contend with all of Termnnia. Whether he liked it or not, Yuri was coming back. And the God Cards would be with their chosen wielder. Yugi swallowed. During the Battle City Tournament many years ago, when the God Cards were stolen by Marik and his Rare Hunters, he could have sworn that he and Yami were their chosen wielders. There was a time throughout that tournament that many had come to the conclusion that not only would a new King of Games be crowned, but a new King of Kings. A new High King. Seto Kaiba had wielded Obelisk the Tormentor as though he were his master. Slifer the Sky Dragon blew away Yugi's foes, and The Winged Dragon of Ra obeyed Marik like he was born to use him.

Even though he and Yami won them all at the end of the games, Yami could not find it in his heart to keep them, and put them back in their sacred chamber deep within the Spire of the Kings. But now they were gone. Not long after Yami put them back, the three mightiest monsters in the world flew out of the spire and flew towards the dark waters of the west. Yugi knew where they went. Only a fool would seek them in the place where they chose to remain hidden to not be stolen again.

Just as Yugi was about to ponder the thought of Yuri adventuring into that awful place, a horrible sound sent fear surging through his small frame. He looked over his shoulder and saw shadows dashing behind the trees. Their paws crunching the leaves beneath them and snapping twigs. He saw burning red eyes glowing in the darkness. The creatures chasing them were running as fast as the Duel Runner. And they were hungry. An eerie chorus of spine-tingling howls pierced the night, frightening all the animals in the forest.

"Dire wolves!" shouted Yugi. "Faster! Faster!"

"Hold on!" shouted Yami, revving up the Duel Runner and gaining speed. He had to be careful around the sharp turns of the road. One wrong move and he and Yugi would be doomed.

Yugi looked behind them. The dire wolves were now on the road, snarling, tongues hanging out of the sides of their mouths, drool pouring from between their teeth in hunger. The glow of the Duel Runner's tail light cast a hellish red on their faces. Their fur was black on the top and dark brown on the side. Their claws were as black as darkness and their teeth like swords glistening in the summer rains. Their breath came out as puffs of smoke. Their ears wriggling as they pushed their bodies to the limit to bring down the Duel Runner and the rider.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Yugi cried. "They're gaining on us!"

Just then, Yami saw something poke out of the treetops in the distance. Glistening white towers with brilliant blue tiled roofs and windows glowing in an inviting orange light meaning someone was home.

"I found it!" Yami cried. "Hold on, Yugi!"

"To what?" Yugi cried. "Nothing can't happen to me!"

But Yami did not listen. He let go of the right handle and pressed a button on the touchscreen mounted on the cockpit. A compartment to the side of his seat opened. A neon blue light illuminated the item within. A black sword, beautifully decorated with gold ornamentation that wrapped around the dark blade like vines. A beautiful diamond with a light in the center hovered under the pommel radiating a brilliant glow that let out rainbow hues.

It was a sword that was gifted to him by Marcel and his lord father as a token of thanks for allowing them into the alliance with Prince Yuri. Yami slid the Duel Runner to the side. Dust and pebble were launched into the air. Yugi hollered at Yami's sudden daredevilry. A dire wolf pounced forward, but Yami cut the beast's head off with one powerful strike just seconds before the monster's teeth would sink into his slender neck for the kill.

The other wolves back away upon seeing the death of one of their pack members. Yami saw that his actions merely made them angry. He turned the Duel Runner forward down the road and sped away. The wolves howled and gave chase.

Many of them were so hungry, that it fueled them to go even faster. Yami could hear them grunting and snarling beside him. He looked to the left and saw a dire wolf get so close that it was snapping at his ankles. Yami jabbed the sword into the left side of the animal's head. The dire wolf yelped and tumbled forward before laying still. Yami then heard the other wolves yelp and dash into the forest.

"Spirit!" Yugi called. "Look!"

Yami looked to the orange sky and what he saw almost caused him to lose control of the Duel Runner. There, flying high in the sunset, a dragon roared at the pack, scaring them off. One half of its body was glistening like platinum hued with a whitish-blue tinge. And the other half was black and decorated with intricate glowing patterns as red as the sun slowly looming behind the mountains that even bowed to the majesty of the castle in front of him. Yami and Yugi, both being Master Duelists, recognized the dragon as an Eclipse Wyvern.

It seemed to pay them no heed. The dire wolves were the only thing it wanted to scare off. In fact, it just ignored them. Yami did not wish to ponder why there was a dragon here considering they were all but extinct; nor did he wish to question its decision in ignoring him. The dire wolves were gone and for that he was grateful. Eclipse Wyvern continued to fly farther and farther into the forest. The frightened howling of the wolves got fainter until they could be heard no more. Without a word, Yami continued his ride to his destination, hoping Princess Antoinette was somewhere in there so he could get to the bottom this strange fiasco her father wrote about in the letter.

The castle was getting closer. Yami could see the black iron gates which stood at the center of a tall white wall festooned with undulating vines covered in white flowers that were ringing like little bells. He slowed down and parked the Duel Runner beside a fountain that had run dry years and years ago. The walls were cracked and covered with fines. Weeds grew from every nook on the ground. The fountain was carved with a friendly-looking fish with its mouth open. Yami guessed it was where the water had poured out.

He got off the Duel Runner and walked for the gates of the castle. His boots crunched on the bluish-gray pebbles and dead leaves scattered across the ground.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home," said Yugi. Yami ignored him, refusing to believe that. "Let me take over," Yugi suggested. "It's been a long road and you need rest."

Yami looked at the boy over his shoulder. "You are sure?"

Yugi nodded. "I can handle this, Spirit."

Yami nodded back. The Wdjat eye at the center of the Millennium Puzzle glowed. There was a flash of warm light. Yami's height dwindled drastically. His hair became less pointy and his eyes were taller and wider as he turned into Yugi Muto, the true owner of the body he had been using for weeks and weeks. Warm golden specks of light flew around the boy and vanished into the night.

Yugi felt even colder now that he was in full control of his body again. He had been in spirit form for so long, he had almost forgotten the use of his flesh and bone. He wobbled for a moment until he remembered how to use his legs again. He wriggled his fingers to get used to them and took a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in weeks. Once he had gotten used to being in solid form, he hesitated for a moment at the task ahead, and then walked toward the gate. He touched the ornate brass knocker. What happened next caused him to yelp and jump back. He placed a firm grip on his digger, still sheathed on his hip. The gate slowly swung open. The rusty hinges creaked ominously. The bottom rail swept aside clumps of stones and dead leaves.

"Be careful," Yami warned him. "I sense a great sorrow in this place. This castle and the lands around it have been cursed."

Yugi gulped. "Very comforting, Yami," Yugi said with a roll of his big purple eyes.

He stepped into the courtyard. It was in complete disarray. The bushes, once green and dotted with beautiful flowers, were dry, brown, and bare. Weeds grew out of the gardens. The shutters of the castle matched the blue rooftops above. Some were crooked and others dangled on the last clumps of rust on their hinges. They creaked and some smacked the windows in the wind.

"Hello!" Yugi called out, holding a hand over his mouth to amplify his voice. "Anybody home? Anybody home?"

No answer. That made him feel uncomfortable considering the orange glow of the windows. The constant flickering meant that there was a fire going in every room. Clearly someone was up and about in there.

Yugi heard the soft sound of silver bells coming from the left side of the courtyard. Amongst all the dead flora was a bush, still green and healthy and covered in blue roses. Yugi adjusted the brooch of his cape and walked toward the bush to inspect the strange flowers. The flowers were ringing with a melody far more beautiful and soothing than the one growing on the vines outside the wall of the castle.

The flowers were dark blue with a neon blue pattern glowing on the tips of the petals. He thought that Téa was going to love one of these for her birthday. Being a princess of Gardenrealm, flowers were a love she held close to heart. And these specimens were very special with the radiant ringing and bioluminescent glow.

"Yugi, wait!" Yami called.

But it was too late. As soon as Yugi picked one of the flowers, the air around him grew cold. The shutters of the castle burst open and then a loud roar thundered from the woods on the other side of the ruined wall.

Yugi braced himself when he saw what made that horrible roar. From the darkness of the woods, a monster was running toward him. In an instant, Yugi held out his arm. Three runic circles hovered over the length of his arm while another formed over his palm. He quickly knelt down and smashed his palm on the pebbles, conjuring an arcane circle around himself. Just as the monster was getting closer, Yugi summoned his Celtic Guardian.

The elf warrior appeared in a flash of light. He grunted and drew his enchanted steel sword, pointing it at the monster. The creature came to a complete stop, spraying dirt and pebbles. Yugi drew his dagger, confident that his Celtic Guardian would provide him with enough protection to fight back the horrible beast in front of him.

The beast was humanoid and, surprisingly, wore stylish clothing. A midnight blue gentleman's outfit with lavish gold ornamentation. His fur was auburn in color with a mane of dark brown. Two horns adorned his head. The two lower canines protruded up from the corner of his mouth, glistening white. His snout was like a bear's and his eyes were odd. The left eye was cerulean and the right in brilliant aquamarine. A portion of the mane on the back of his head was formed into a ponytail complete with a blue ribbon.

He stood up on two legs, dwarfing both Yugi and his Celtic Guardian. The beast was ten feet tall and brandished his claws. He flashed his sharp, gleaming, dagger-like teeth at the boy, hoping to draw fear. The hair on the monster's body stood on end like bristles at the end of a broom. His odd blue eyes flashed dangerously as they peered down at Yugi. He snorted, releasing a puff of hot air before he growled.

"THEIF!" the beast shouted at Yugi. "I let you into my home and you repay my kindness by stealing my roses! You shall die for this treachery!"

"Don't even think about it," Yugi said, unfazed by the monster's loud and intimidating voice. "My Celtic Guardian is fast with the blade. You will die if you take another step."

He almost grinned, pleased that his threat worked. The beast in front of him remained still, legs apart, arms out, and claws brandished. But even the beast knew better than to tangle with the elven warrior in front of him, let alone the boy standing behind him. The monster could sense a great power radiating from him.

At the same time, Yugi and the Celtic Guardian did not dare to challenge the beast's strength. Even though the Celtic Guardian was well armed and fast as the wind, the beast looked like he could rip him apart if he got the chance.

The beast almost grinned as well. It seemed both he and Yugi were at an impasse.

Neither one of them moved. The silence and the lack of fear in Yugi started to annoy the creature.

"GET OUT!" roared the beast, although his confidence was gone thanks to the Celtic Guardian standing in front of him. "Get out. Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" interrupted Yugi.

The beast stepped back and gave a wheezing gasp. He was annoyed as he was astonished. Most fools who set foot within his property uninvited would have ran for the hills the moment they heard his roar from the forest. "You think you're so bold, don't you?" the beast asked. "If it weren't for that elf, I'd rip you limb from limb."

"How do you know the elf is here for my protection?" Yugi retorted confidently. "He's actually here for yours. I am a well-trained wizard, good sir. I could have turned you to ash the moment you came running out of the forest."

"Indeed," said the beast, rather calmly. "Tell him to lower his iron, if you will? Regardless of who is in power right now, this is MY castle. And that was MY rose you picked. Unless of course, it's law where you're from to just storm into someone else's property and take things from them at the mercy of a monster's blade."

"Well, it is," Yugi replied. "Especially if the host threatens visitors with cries that he'll kill them for taking a flower and threats that he'll tear them limb from limb."

"Goddesses!" shouted the beast, waving a monstrous arm across the air. "What times we live in. When brigands can come barging into someone's home, act the king, and thinks he'll be brought bread and butter. Bah! What times we live in. What times indeed."

They both stood still for a long while. Celtic Guardian growled, still brandishing his blade at the beast in the waning sunlight.

"So," Yugi finally said. "Are we just going to stand around all night?"

The beast shook his head from side to side in frustration and he snorted, letting out a puff of steam from his nostrils. "Oh, really?" he replied. "What do you have in mind, boy? You want to argue lying about in the floor then? Tell your monster off, I said!"

Yugi nodded and called back his Celtic Guardian. "Don't get any ideas," he said. "I can call him back faster than you can blink."

"What business do you have here in my place?" the beast asked, scratching his ear.

"I've come here looking for Princess Antoinette of the House Trossan. Daughter of King Reynolds of Baun. She's but a child of nineteen. And maybe some food if it's not too much of an inconvenience."

The beast rolled his head to the side with a confused look on his monstrous face. "Uh…" he began. He stuttered for a moment before he said: "Are you really not frightened of me, boy?"

Yugi shrugged. "Should I have any reason to be frightened of you?"

The beast growled and ran a paw down his face. He cleared his throat and fixed his coat, standing up straight and puffing out his chest to look sophisticated. "Very well, then. If you are an honest boy, I will invite you in. It's not often that I meet someone who doesn't scream or faint at the sight of me. But be warned, my dear guest, don't try anything stupid. Past those doors, you enter my kingdom. I am the lord and master. I am the judge, jury, and, if the need arises, executioner."

"That's fair," Yugi responded, sheathing his dagger back in the gold damasked scabbard on his belt.

The beast extended his arm toward the door. "My house is your house."

"Is Princess Antoinette here?" Yugi asked. "My business is with her."

The beast frowned. "She is. But, we will get to her when we get to her," he said briskly. "Now are you going to make use of my lavish invitation, boy? Because if you aren't, well, the gate's right behind you."

"Very well," said Yugi. "We'll eat first. Then we can get on with my business."

The beast smiled, and stood straight up again. "What should I call you, dear guest?"

"Yugi Muto."

The beast's eyes widened. "The King of Games...HA!" he shouted, grabbing Yugi's hand and shaking it. Yugi yelped helplessly, feeling that the monster was going to rip his arm out of its socket. His fur was soft and warm. "Why didn't you say so, dear boy!? I have been a fan of yours since your victory at Duelist Kingdom." He laughed, finally letting go of Yugi's arm. "This is a tremendous honor, my dear boy. Please, please. Come in, come in."

"Uh, thank you," Yugi said weakly, rolling his arm in circles until he felt his shoulder pop back into place. "And what may I call you, good sir?"

The beast bowed. "I am Grigoris of the House Goldenshield. Duke of the Father Woods and Lord of the Marble Mountains."

"It's a pleasure," said Yugi.

He followed the monster into the castle, past oversized hallways with intricate arches and ceiling frescos, windows of painted glass, black and white tiled floors.

As soon as Yugi and the beast neared the arched entryway into the dining hall, the beast stopped and blocked his way.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, putting a hand on the grip of his dagger.

"There is no need for that, dear guest," the beast implored him. "I have a bit of a challenge for you."

Yugi lowered his head and ground his teeth. "What sort of a challenge?"

The beast held up his wrist to show off a gold bracelet that transformed into a gold Duel Disk, lavish in design with scrollwork, leafy ornaments, and a white marble surface to play his cards. "Yugi Muto. I challenge you to a Duel! If you win, we may proceed to dinner. Lose, and I will see that you're a liar, and you'll be kicked out of the gate with my boot print on your ass!"

Yugi smiled. The Millennium Puzzle shimmered and shook over his chest.

"What's this?" the beast gasped, backing away from Yugi.

"YU-GI-OOOOOOOOOH!" Yugi shouted, his voice getting deeper and deeper. A flash of golden light and now Yami had taken its place.

"What devilry is this?" the beast shouted, seeing that someone quite different had taken Yugi's place.

"If it's a Duel you want, Grigoris. Then it's a Duel you shall have." Yami held up his wrist, transforming the ring on his finger into his own custom made Duel Disk, updated with Seto Kaiba's latest innovation in holographic technology.

 **LP 8000**

"Let's Duel!" Yami and Grigoris shouted.

"I shall begin first," Grigoris said, drawing his card with ease despite he had four claws. "I play the spell card, Foolish Burial. I send a monster from my deck to the Graveyard. Like so." He searched his deck, found the sacrifice, and put it in the discard pile. "Then, I shall summon Soul Tiger in defense mode!"

Grigoris laid the card down on his Duel Disk. The machine whirred and conjured the monster. A tiger with a flaming body and four large tusks coming from the lower jaw. It snarled and slashed a claw across the air to intimidate Yugi. ( **ATK/1800)**

"Not bad," said Yami. "Your Flame Tiger will make it difficult to get to your Life Points."

"That's the idea," said Grigoris. "Your turn, dear guest."

Yami drew. "Then I shall start mine, dear host. I summon Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior in Attack Mode!" Yami placed his card on the field. The electromagnet warrior buzzed as he came into place. His body was so shiny, it reflected everything around it on its surface, turning it from dull metallic gray to brown, gold, and white. ( **ATK/800 DEF/2000** ). "Now, I activate his effect and summon Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior ( **ATK/1700 DEF/1100** ) Now Alpha's effect activates, and I can draw a card. Next, I send Alpha and Gamma to the Graveyard to Link Summon, Missus Radiant!"

Yami summoned a very pompous-looking dog with shaggy brown bur and adorned with gold and jewels. He had a stuck up look on his face. It let out an obnoxious, 'hump' and sat still on the Link Zone.

 **Missus Radiant**

 **ATK/1400**

 **LINK-2**

"Now, I activate the spell card, Soul Charge. Now I get to summon monsters from my Graveyard, but at the cost of one-thousand Life Points for each one. Return, Alpha and Gamma the Electromagnet Warriors!"

The beast wrinkled his nose. He knew he was going to be in for a world of hurt. Link Monsters? He had never heard of such a thing before. And odd that Yugi would summon something like that puppy dog of all things.

 _What is that boy up to?What is that boy up to?_

Yugi held out his hand dramatically. "And now, Grigoris, it's time you witnessed the power of my Missus Radiant!"

"Power?" laughed the beast. "What sort of power does that oversized fur ball have that can scare me?"

Yami smirked. "I expected you to know not to judge one by their appearance, Grigoris. Missus Radiant will increase the attack and defense of Earth monster by five hundred points. Alpha, attack his Flame Tiger!"

Alpha made beeping sounds to show it complied with the order. It hovered towards the Flame Tiger and sliced it across the chest with his magnetic sword. The tiger roared and shattered like glass dealing 400 points of damage to Grigoris.

Yugi pointed at him. "Now, Gamma, attack his Life Points!"

Gamma zoomed toward the beast. It raised its fist, ready to strike him in the gut.

"I do not think so!" said the beast. "I pay one-thousand of my Life Points to summon a monster from the Graveyard. Behold, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

A gateway opened beneath the beast's feet. From it, emerged an ape-like creature in thick, heavy armor and wielding a massive wooden club made from a tree's trunk.

The Green Baboon howled once it was fully rendered on the field. Gamma stopped just in time. Green Baboon screeched and swung the trunk horizontally. Gamma hovered back, missing getting hit by the trunk by inches. At 2600 ATK, Gamma was no match for the creature. Even worse now since its points rose up to 3100 thanks to Missus Radiant, who affected ALL Earth attribute monsters.

"I think you won't," said Grigoris. "My turn, if you please."

"Very well," said Yami. "I end my turn."

"Good lad. Now, I will activate Graceful Charity, allowing me three cards for the price of two. Ah, very good. I have just the cards needed to ensure my victory tonight. Tell me, Master Yugi, have you ever heard of Puzzle Cards?"

Yami grunted. Yes, it was a familiar term to him. A very familiar term. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You should know," sniggered the beast. "Prince Daveed's mother created them."

"You knew Lady Luthia?"

"No. But I knew all about her, though. I knew that Maximillion Pegasus hired her as a card designer for Industrial Illusions after she and Gabriel were married and kept safe from the wrath of House Delgado. She loved you very much, so I heard. Loved you like you were her own brother. Bah. She and Gabriel wanted you to be their House Carl, did they not?"

"Get to the point!" Yami said impatiently.

"The point is, Luthia knew you since the day you got that golden puzzle around your neck. She must have admired the way you were messing around with it all those years she knew you at school. So, she got the bright idea to create monsters that were built like the pieces of a puzzle. Pegasus loved the idea, unfortunately, there were many complaints from players who demoed the cards. They called the cards 'broken'. They were far too powerful. Pegasus cared not, players find ways to break the game. That's the art and beauty of the game. Every card has a way to get you out of trouble if you know how to use it."

"Wise words," Yami said with a smile. "It's rare I find a Duelist these days who understands that cards are strong no matter what. And you Duel with honor."

"Thank you, dear guest," the beast said smiling. "Unfortunately, that bit of business in Karad Antha took place shortly after the cards were patented and ready for distribution. Luthia was obliterated before she could see her concept come to life."

"I know," said Yami. "The cards were going to be used as exhibition trophies for tournaments, but the caravan carrying them was attacked by Rare Hunters. The cards were never seen again."

"All, save for these two," said the beast holding up two cards with exquisite artwork and design. Their surface was covered in scrollwork and their images and text, usually outlined with a dull metal box, were beautifully encased in gold ornamental designs.

"Puzzle Cards!" gasped Yami. "But how?"

"Lady Luthia was a lover of my music. Before I became the monster that turned me into a monster, I was a master piano player. The girls were what drove me mad. I was handsome as well as gifted with the art of music. They flocked from all around, Luthia included. When I first saw her, I felt like I had stumbled into a dream. A Celtra. As beautiful as the tales tell. I invited her to the west wing so we could speak on a more professional level. We talked for hours and hours, Yugi. And before she left, she presented me with these two cards. She promised they would change the game forever."

"Poor woman," said Yami, bowing his head sadly. "She was so sure of her invention."

"Indeed she was," replied the beast. "Let's see for ourselves if the King of Games can hold his own against one."

"Argh!" grunted Yami.

The beast held up his card. "Behold! I summon, **Lutharia, the Wings of Beauty**!"

The entrance hall faded away and turned into a lake in the middle of the forest at night. The full moon was peeking from behind the mountains, showering the world around it in a brilliant silver. The black, glassy, waters of the lake sparkled like the stars above. In the center of the lake, a gorgeous white swan swam gracefully through the water, leaving gentle ripples in its wake. She had a symbol emblazoned on her chest in gold feathers which looked bright yellow amongst the white feathers that could make snow look gray.

 **Lutharia, the Wings of Beauty**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/0**

 **LV 4**

"Ah, yes, perfect. And when she is placed on the field, I can pay five hundred of my Life Points to add the second piece of this card. From the shadows of the night, the lover soars into the embrace of his companion, forming a love that will conquer all. A love that will lead me to victory. Behold, **Sideon, the Wings of Love!** "

Yami heard the honk of another swan. A black one with a symbol emblazoned in red on his chest. The two swans swam together and arched their necks as they touched one another's heads. Their necks formed into the shape of a heart in front of the moon.

 **Sideon, the Wings of Love**

 **ATK/0 DEF/2500**

 **LV 6**

"Now, the pieces are complete," the beast said, combining the two cards. Their images when put together formed an even bigger pictures. Now that that the two cards were together, the two swans honked and flew high above the lake. They hovered back to back. Lutharia was facing the beast and Sideon faced Yami.

"What are they going to do?" Yami asked.

"For the time being, nothing," the beast replied. "But for now, I will activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I discarded with my Graceful Charity. Rise, Ancient Crimson Ape!"

He conjured a fiery ape-like warrior covered in glowing red fur and adorned in stone armor and brandishing a sword of wood and stone. ( **ATK/2600 DEF/1800** ).

Yami countered the ape's summoning by sending his two Magnet Warriors away for another one. He switched them for Delta the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1600). The beast, though pleased that Missus Radiant also gave him a boost, was smart enough to now that it gave Yugi even more of an edge than he, so he attacked with Green Baboon.

The monster thumped his chest and slammed his club on the dog, flattening it and dealing massive damage to Yami's Life Points.

On his next turn, was at a loss. But his quick wits and ability to draw the right cards at the right time allowed him to Special Summon one of the strongest monsters in his deck. He offered Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Electromagnetic Warriors as tribute to conjure Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior, a monster with an ATK of 3000.

Grigoris was not nervous, even with the Electromagna Warrior on the field, he was as calm as ever. Without wondering why, Yami went for the attack.

"Berserkion, the Electromagna Warrior, attack Green Baboon!"

Berserkion hovered over the ground and soared towards the ape. The sword cut deep through Green Baboon thick armor. It hollered in pain before shattering.

Suddenly, the emblem on Sideon's belly started to glow. A red energy slithered from the spot where Green Baboon was slain. The energy went into Sideon's emblem. Then Lutharia honked and flapped her wing. They energy transferred from Sideon towards her and came out of the emblem on her chest as brilliant green. The energy then flew toward Grigoris.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami shouted. "What are your swans doing?"

"Simple," Grigoris said with a toothy grin. His Life Points increased by 400 points, the amount of damage he was supposed to take.

"I can't be!" cried Yami. "Your swans absorbed the battle damage and converted it into Life Points."

"You are correct, dear guest," said the beast. "That is their special ability. So long as my swans are on the field, any battle damage I take will be turned into Life Points for me. Ah, yes, and Sideon gains attack points equal to the damage I would have taken. So now his attack points are at four hundred. You see, dear guest, Sideon, protects those he loves from harm. Alone, he cannot be targeted by card effects. And Lutharia's lovely wings heal those who have been harmed by the fell deeds of the world. She cannot be chosen to do battle and heals my Life Points by five hundred every turn. Separated, these Swans are strong. But together, in love, they are invincible. Now, their abilities merge into an even more powerful magic. Now, my swans share their abilities with one another and cannot be targeted for battle or be targeted by your card effects."

"This cannot be!" Yami gritted his teeth. "Every monster has a weakness, Grigoris. And I will find theirs."

"So you say," Grigoris said with a grin. "Oh, and by the way. When a monster I control is sent to the Graveyard, Ancient Crimson Ape increases my Life Points by one-thousand points!"

 _He is a worthy foe_ , Yami thought to himself _. He knows every aspect of this game and can wield Luthia's Puzzle Cards with great efficiency_.

Just when Yugi thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. He summoned Magician's Valkyria and boosted her ATK with a spell called Mage Power, increasing her points by 500 for each Spell and Trap card on his side of the field. He had four, which increased her power to 3600. She attacked the Ancient Crimson Ape, but suddenly Simeon flew down from his spot and took the attack.

"What's this!" cried Yami. "The black swan intercepted my Valkyria's attack?"

"It's another of his special abilities," said Grigoris, feeling rather proud he was keeping Yugi Muto down through the Duel. Sideon defends the ones he cares about from harm. His love for them is so great, he will even sacrifice himself for the ones he loves. And remember, since he was sent to the Graveyard, my Ancient Crimson Ape increases my Life Points by another grand. Ah, but it's not over for you yet, once per turn, Lutharia can bring back a monster from my Graveyard."

Sideon flew out of the water, spraying droplets in all directions. They were caressed by the silver moon's light and sparkled in the air. Sideon flew back to his perch and connected with Lutharia, completing the puzzle once again.

"I don't believe this," Yami groaned. "I cannot do damage to him because of his swans. So long as they are connected as one complete puzzle piece, there is no doing damage to him. His Life Points will only increase. And now I have to worry about the black swan protecting his monsters. If he gets sent to the Graveyard, Grigoris' Ancient Crimson Ape will only increase his Life Points by more.

As hard as Yami tried to get by the abilities of the two swans, it was quite difficult. Grigoris would always bait Yami into attacking him by summoning weaker monsters. He knew that his desperation to end the game would get the better of him. And it was working, for the beast would activate Spells and Traps that would decrease his own monster's ATK to 0. The monster would be destroyed and then Simeon would absorb the damage, convert it into his own ATK points and then Luthania would turn the damage into healing magic to increase his Life Points.

Three turns went by and now Sideon stood at 4500 attack points and Grigoris had more than 10000 Life Points. Grigoris ordered Sideon to attack Magician's Valkyria. He honked and shot a laser from the emblem on his chest. Magician's Valyria screamed and shattered to pieces. Yami activated a trap card called Rainbow Life, so the damage he took was converted to Life Points instead, giving him one final chance.

Yami shivered. "Oh no. I'm trapped. Grigoris has created a very strong defense. Now that he's powered up his black swan, he's also got a powerful offence. But he's going to have to attack me sooner or later. This Duel can't go on forever and I have to find Princess Antoinette. Heart of the Cards…guide me." He drew. "All right, Grigoris. This card I drew made decide the outcome of this Duel. I activate Card of Demise. With this card, I can draw five cards, but I must discard them in five turns. I assure you, dear host, things will be quite different before then. I activate Polymerization, fusing together Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior with Valyrion the Magna Warrior. Merge together to become Imperion Magna the Superconductive Battlebot!"

Valkyrion and Berserkion broke into pieces which combined to from a quadrupedal mech armed with a laser cannon on its back and a powerful sword.

 **Imperion Magna the Superconductive Battlebot**

 **ATK/4000 DEF/4000**

 **LV 10**

"Impressive monster, Yugi," said Grigoris. "Very impressive. But I fear it won't be enough."

"We'll see about that," said Yami. "Imperion! Attack his Ancient Crimson Ape!"

Imperion let out a loud groan and galloped towards the ape. Naturally, Sideon came into play, blocking the attack and sacrificing himself.

"Good try, dear guest," chuckled Grigoris. "But I fear Sideon's departure will only be temporary. I will activate Lutharia's effect to bring him back from the…"

"No, you won't!" shouted Yami. "Imperion Magna's effect activates. He can negate the activation of you card effects and destroy them, so your swan is no more!"

Imperion Magna fired his laser cannon and blasted the swan, destroying her.

"MY SWANS!" shouted Grigoris. NO!"

Having lost his best combination and now having to deal with a powerful monster with 4000 ATK, Grigoris put his hand over his deck and surrendered. "You've won," he said humbly. "Not even my swans could grant me victory. You were a most worthy foe." He bowed.

Yami grinned. "You were a strong opponent, Grigoris. I hope we can Duel again one day."

He transformed back to Yugi. Grigoris rubbed his eyes, now seeing that Yugi had shrunk. Perhaps I had too much wine, he wondered. Nevertheless, he led Yugi to a table at a vast dining hall with tall walls of glass giving a panoramic view of the Marble Mountains and the forests spread across their feet. The sky had now turned a shade of purple and the stars were coming into full view. The three moons were now glowing brightly in their spots above the Mt. Geralt, the tallest mountain in the range.

"This way, please, dear guest," said the beast. "I invite you to relax and put up a chair."

"Thank you," said Yugi. Once he found his seat, he jumped back with a yelp as the luxury dinner chair yanked itself back to let him sit down. Yugi sat on the chair and braced itself as it scooted forward as though it had a mind of its own.

His host looked around the room as if waiting for someone. He then shouted: "Well, what are you waiting for? Light, if you please!" The beast clapped his hands and the candles on the table ignited at once, bathing the table in a soft orange glow. He looked to the ceiling and clapped again. The chandelier, covered in cobwebs, illuminated the dining hall as best it could.

The beast sat down on the royal purple throne at the head of the table and clapped his hands. Carts full of food rolled out of the kitchens and parked in a neat row beside the table. Little silver ramps lowered to allow the saucers, silverware, cups, gravy floats, salt shakers, sugar bowls, and wine bottles to march into place at the table.

"I'm impressed," said Yugi as a plate rolled his way and fell flat in front of him. A fork, knife, and spoon hopped his way and placed themselves neatly beside the plate.

The beast grinned at Yugi as the dinnerware got into place and then the food. Mashed potatoes in handsome floats of platinum marched after a silver platter bearing a handsome roasted hen seasoned with herbs and glazed in honey sauce and filled with cranberry stuffing. Bowls of soups from clam, chicken, and potato hopped off the carts and into their spots beside the candelabra.

"Your powers bring everything in the castle to life it seems," said Yugi. "You've had this ability for quite a while?"

"Oh, indeed," said the beast. "Beats having servants, doesn't it? Please, please, now is the time for eating. Let us discuss our personal matters when we have had our fill. Here we have glazed boar. This is sirloin cooked to perfection, I do not mean to boast, Heh, heh. Ah, and here we have swordfish. King crab. Ah, try the gray stuff."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's…I do not know what it is. But it's delicious."

"I'll take your word for it," said Yugi, scooping up as much as he could and dumping it on his plate. "Anything else you'd recommend?"

"I recommend it all, dear guest," said the beast, ripping off the leg of a hen roast. He bit into it savagely and chewed politely before speaking. "Help yourself of course, Master Yugi. Please. Be our guest."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Many weeks had passed since Avi was brought up as the Oracle of the Temple. Kings and Queens from lands near and far traveled for miles and miles to see her and be blessed by her. The fact that even royals were bending the knee to her was such a delighting thought. It made her hair stand on end.

Now, her foes knew better than to go anywhere near her for fear of both Ser Gerhalos and her powers, which were quickly growing. During her time at the temple, powerful wizards and mages came from almost every magical school of high renown (even the Citadel) to teach Avi the basics of using magic as a form of self-defense.

Needless to say, she was not very good at it. On more than one occasion, Avi almost burned down the temple (Quickly leading to the decision of Avi having her lessons outside). She almost seared Ser Gerhalos' mane with a fireball she misfired. A few days ago, she accidentally shot bolts of lightning at the sky and conjured a lightning storm when she was supposed to be shooting a few bolts at the straw dummy. It took hours and hours of practice, but Avi had become a decent mage of novice level.

"Think I can be a wizard someday, Ser Gerhalos?" Avi examined a fireball she created with her fingertips while walking down the halls of the temple towards the High Priest's office where he would inform her of her final task.

"If it means me losing my hair, I hope not," Ser Gerhalos replied with a low grumble.

Avi tried to hide her giggling with her hand but the memory of Ser Gerhalos running around in circles in the courtyard with his hair on fire and then dunking his head into a water barrel was the funniest thing she had seen in such a long time. It was frightening at first, for she worried she had hurt her friend. But after realizing no harm was done, it became one of those moments where you would just laugh at. And laugh she did. All through the night. At dinner, when Ser Gerhalos would sit in front of her before the light of the candelabra, the memory returned to her, and she laughed so hard her soup came out of her nose.

During evening mass, she snickered and twittered until her ribs ached.

"You're laughing again," Ser Gerhalos scolded her. "How about I light that Golden Fleece you call hair on fire? Let's see you laugh then."

Avi turned her head and looked up at him, smiling. "Don't take it so personally, Ser Gerhalos. It was an accident. No one was harmed because of my mistake. And when last I checked, you were told to stand back, but instead, you grew defensive because you hated seeing those young journeymen magicians put their hands on me."

"Is there a need for a teacher to place his hands on your hips the way that arrogant instructor did?"

"I wasn't executing the position properly."

"Bah! I've encountered master wizards, legendary mages, and mythical magicians in my time, little one, and none of them had to extend their legs, bend their knees, or arch their rumps the way they told you to do."

Avi looked up at her knight and shook her head. "Ser Gerhalos, for a man of such stature and size, you sure are a worry wart."

Ser Gerhalos' eyebrows stretched downward and his golden eyes flashed in the sunlight. "Indeed," he replied drolly. "If you'd take better care of yourself, maybe I won't have to. How Safaani chose someone like you to be her Oracle is beyond me. Nevertheless, I have a job to do. Master Yu-Gi-Oh entrusted me with your care and I will see to it that I protect you from all the evils of the world. Be it monsters, magic. Or worse…Boys."

They finally approached the tall green doors of the High Priest's office. A temple guard bowed for his Oracle and then opened the door. The golden hinges moaned as they slowly slid open to let Avi and her knight-champion through. The High Priests was having supper at the end of a long table lined with polished wooden chairs with purple velvet cushioning and gold knobs. He was carving a steak with a fork and knife made of silver and gold. Avi thought it was utter pomposity seeing him eat with such an unnecessary luxury, especially when she had to walk the streets of the city slums passing out crusts of bread and small jugs of water to the needy every Sunday.

"Ah, Oracle!" the High Priest called as he stuffed a chunk of meat into his mouth. "Please. Have a seat."

Avi looked at Ser Gerhalos. He nodded. She led the way down to the end of the table. The chamber was dark, lit only by the stained glass window that made up the entirety of the wall to the left, tinging the room with a magenta-colored filter with splotches of blues, greens, and yellows here and there. Dust particles hovered heavenly in the rays of light over Avi's head. She sat down on the third chair to the left of the High Priest.

"Care for some refreshments?" the High Priest asked.

Avi nodded timidly.

The High Priest clapped his hands. "Beer!" he called to the Chamberlain outside the door. "And a glass of milk for the Oracle, please. Ser Gerhalos, would you care for anything?"

"None, your reverence," Ser Gerhalos responded.

The chamberlain arrived moments late with a tray of black beer for the High Priest and Avi's milk complimented with some chocolate chip cookies provided by the chef. The milk was ice cold when she drank it and it bubbled around her lips. She set the glass down. The High Priest tapped his upper lip and said: "Ahem," signaling her to wipe herself. Avi scrambled for the nearest napkin and cleaned off her mustache of milk.

"You've done well, little Avi," the High Priest said, setting down his tankard. "Very well. You've exceeded our expectations. Even that of Master Yu-Gi-Oh. I have been sending him my reports throughout your time here and he is most impressed."

Avi's face lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Will I get to meet him?"

"No. Now pay attention, my dear, for it is time for you to take the first step in your journey as the Oracle of the Temple. Beneath the foundations of this magnificent establishment lies the ruins of an Ancient Norman city. Araxullia. The Heart of the Land. There you must travel and acquire a stone of great power which was promised only to the Dragon Summoners of the old times. I have heard a great voice in my head the night before I first learned about you, Avi. It told me that the owner of the stone would soon walk through my halls. And I have a feeling that you, my dear, are that owner."

"What kind of power does that stone hold?" Avi asked.

"I don't know," the High Priest responded after another gulp of beer. He belched softly and thumped his chest with the side of his fist. "That is something we must find out for ourselves."

Once their meal was finished, the High Priest stood up and led Avi deep in the underbelly of the temple. It got so dark down there that he ordered Ser Gerhalos to light a torch. The spiral stairs where they walked seemed to go on forever. For a moment, Avi feared the High Priest was eventually going to lead her to the underworld until the came across a great, blue door covered in gold carvings and statues.

"This is it," he said. "Avi. Good luck. Ser Gerhalos. I am sorry, but this is a task Avi must complete herself."

"What?" Ser Gerhalos cried out. "Inconceivable. I am her knight-champion. It is my duty to watch over her. This is a request I cannot follow."

The High Priest shook his head, waving his hand to silence Ser Gerhalos. "I am afraid it is, whether you like it or not."

"By whose authority must I follow this order?" Ser Gerhalos snapped, placing a foot forward.

"The Dragon Goddess herself," said the High Priest. "By all means, go in there if you wish, Ser Gerhalos. But I warn you, your mission will end in disaster. Safaani is a just Goddess, but she will never turn a blind eye to insubordination. Your honor -or stubbornness- is more than likely going to get our Oracle killed."

Avi stepped toward Ser Gerhalos and placed a hand on his gauntlet to comfort him. She traced her finger over the gold scrollwork. "Ser Gerhalos. Please. I think its best that I do this myself. I can't have you protecting me forever, can't I?"

Ser Gerhalos lowered his shoulders and gave a sorrowful bellow from deep within his throat. "But…but, Avi. There are worse things than orcs and rotten knights in the underbelly of the world. Especially when that underbelly is Normandia's. This land holds many dark secrets. We don't know what's beyond those doors."

"Which is why she will not be going in empty-handed," the High Priest said, removing something from underneath the folds of his elegant robes. A sword! The blade was wrapped in white silk and was topped with a bouquet of white flowers with a tinge of gold on some of the petals. The hilt was engraved silver and the pommel was shaped like a dragon's head with diamonds inlaid into its head acting as eyes. The sword was polished a hundred times and shone like a mirror. Intricate curved moldings slithered over the blade.

Avi was breathless. She gently took the sword from him and examined it before she unwrapped the silk.

"Well, by Merranak's grace!" said Ser Gerhalos. "That blade! The metal! Is that…"

"Yes," answered the High Priest. "It's Ellanni Steel. Crafted by the master smiths of the lost continent of Ellenanya. This is a virgin blade. Since the day it was forged, never has it seen combat, for it was eagerly waiting for someone worthy to wield it. And now, it has found you, Avi. Hold it firmly in your hand, just as your instructors showed you."

Avi did as she was told and the blade illuminated brighter than the torch Ser Gerhalos was carrying.

"A weapon as well as a light source," Ser Gerhalos commented. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"But use your weapon as well as your mind," added the High Priest. "A sword will not always save from the dangers of the world. Be mindful of your surroundings, dear Avi. Use your wits. You have the knowledge to use magic now. See to it that you use it. Good luck, and we will see you when you get back."

He kissed her forehead and walked to the door. He placed the crystal of his staff into the magical locking mechanism. Avi heard the click of a thousand locks springing to life before the door slid open, revealing a bridge that led to an ancient city still illuminated by crystals hanging from the ceiling that shrouded the subterranean metropolis it in an eerie blue light.

"Amazing!" Ser Gerhalos said, admiring the tall buildings, domed temples, and the arena down below. "An entire world underneath our feet. Why has no one come here?"

The High Priest stared at the city. "This city was once home to the Aeyonnar. The Great Golden Elves of Vanna. Here, they ruled and aided the Dragon Kings for ages and ages. But then, Anubis corrupted their hearts. And the city fell to darkness." He pointed to a tower at the center of the city. "Avi. That is where you will find the stone. Tread carefully, Avi. This magical door was built for a reason."

The High Priest gathered them for prayer and then pushed Avi past the gates where he shut them behind her.

"Oh!" Avi cried, feeling the gust push her forward. Once she realized she was alone, she ran to the door and started banging on it. "Let me out! Let me out!" she cried. No one answered. It seemed the only way for her to get out of this place was to tread deep into the dark of Aruxullia. The crystals, standing as tall as skyscrapers, lit up the underground world but it was still as dark as twilight.

She gripped her magical sword tightly in her hands. She traversed through old plazas, empty parks with dead trees and moldy benches covered in vines. Many of the buildings were in such disrepair that they were crumbling. Avi found it odd and even sorrowful to think this place was once bustling with people, walking around and doing their business. To think there would be children playing in the deserted parks now overgrown with weeds and tall grass. The markets were people once sold their wares were deserted and the stalls bare of any goods or produce.

A few colorful banners hung over the streets and even more unsettling were the lamps which were still illuminating the darkness.

She hurried toward the tall doors of the tower hoping to just walk up the stairs and take the stone that was in there and get out, back into the sunlight. She was only thirty minutes into this awful place and already she wanted to get out. She missed the warm rays of the sun. The smell of incense in the church. The heavenly choir singing in the chapel. The seagulls in the air over the ocean waters. If she could just complete this task, she could go home.

She felt like she was being watched and felt the foul deeds of Anubis' treachery still lingering in the damp air. Nevertheless, her venture was unlike the tales she read in her books where heroes would encounter dangerous monsters and overcome horrid obstacles to achieve their happy ending.

Mayhaps, she thought, the High Priest was only trying to scare her into thinking there was some evil beast lurking in the shadows of this place to make her feel scared. Or, what if perhaps there was no difficulty to this quest at all and claiming the stone was the only task she needed. Wishful thinking, even she had to admit that. The High Priest would not have gone through the trouble of finding her a sword of Ellenani Steel if there were truly no need to use it.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "All I need to do is get the stone, and I'll be out of here in no time. The High Priest owes me a plate of chocolate chip cookies for this."

She took one step forward and a powerful voice boomed from behind the doors of the tower. Avi screamed and fell backward, landing on the ground on her backside. She yelped and crawled behind a stone bench. The voice. It called out her name. It sounded ancient and powerful. But something in her gut told her that there was no evil in it.

The doors creaked open revealing only darkness.

 _Step inside my house._ The voice said coldly, but very welcoming at the same time.

Avi's teeth chattered. She shivered as though she was standing naked in the cold and whimpered.

The city was silent.

 _Step inside or go away!_ The voice shouted impatiently. _I have been expecting you for many years now. Do not keep me waiting any longer, child._

Avi knew better than to keep whoever it was that was beckoning her waiting any longer. She said a little prayer and timidly walked toward the door.

 _Hurry up now! Before they come out of hiding and find you._

Avi stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. They? Who's they? A ferocious growl answered her question. She looked toward an old elven pastry shop and saw burning red eyes glowing in the darkness. Another pair had blue eyes and another was glowing bright yellow.

Avi felt her whole body quiver when she saw the creatures reveal themselves. Monsters, horrible monsters.

Barox. Dark Chimera, and a Ryu-Kishin.

Avi crawled backward on her hands. A lock of her hair fell over her eyes, shielding her gaze from the monsters approaching her. Barox stood nine feet tall and had a slender body colored in blue flesh with patches of brownish-gold fur on its shoulders, arms, and legs. Two very small and useless wings flapped on its back. It opened its wide mouth barked like an enormous dog. Its red eyes glowing with a need to ravish on Avi's tender meat.

Dark Chimera made a shrieking sound like an eagle crying over the scream of a woman being murdered. It slashed its claws menacingly in the air. The creature was reptilian, birdlike, and even dragon-like in appearance. Drool that gave off the scent of oil oozed from its mandibles. It breathed a small jet of fire. Avi dodged the flames, rolling to the left. She felt the heat burn her arms, neck, and delicate cheeks. A few locks of her hair on the back of her head were seared off leaving behind smoldering cinders. She patted the embers with her hands to keep the fire from spreading.

She got up and attempted to run, but Ryu-Kishin flew in front of her and growled. Behind the monster, the doors to the tower shut.

 _Fight them!_ Urged the voice. _Fight them and I will let you in._

Avi didn't know what to do. By the sound of the voice, she guessed it didn't care what happened to her. It didn't care if she lived or died. All that mattered to it was the fact that the gates were closed and the monsters could not get in.

The monsters were slowly approaching her. She had no choice but to do as the voice commanded her. Ser Gerhalos once told her: "If you are to die, do so fighting! Go down without giving your foe the satisfaction you surrendered to them. Maim them. Cut them. Leave your mark on them forever. For even if they defeat you, they will not boast that their victory was an easy one. They will remember you forever. You have made yourself a part of them."

He was right. As Ryu-Kishin lowered its claw towards her, Avi swung her glowing sword. The steel made a beautiful arch in the air and gave off a beautiful metallic ringing noise. It happened so fast, Avi did not know what she had done. It took a moment of watching Ryu-Kishin howling in pain for her to realize that she had cut off the creature's claw. Dark purple blood oozed from the stump and puddled on the cold stone.

A voice in Avi's head said: _Well, what are you waiting for? Finish it. You didn't spend hours and hours of swordcraft just to dance around, did you?_

Avi's mind was soon rushing with passages from all the books she read in her entire life. Heroic scenes where the hero stood up against the monster and brought ruin to its life and spreading happiness and joy throughout the land.

Soon, her fearful expression morphed into that of confidence. Of bravery. A bravery she did not know she had. Seeing the monster cry out in agony before her made her realize that this scary creature was just flesh and blood like she was. They could be hurt. And if they could be hurt, they could be killed. She put her legs to her chest, placed her hands on the ground next to the sides of her head, rolled all her weight to her shoulders and kicked her legs up, standing herself back up to her feet. With one loud, powerful cry, she exhaled all her doubts, her worries, and her fears. She swung the blade with all her might and chopped off Ryu-Kishin's head.

The body flailed its arms in the air in a macabre dance before it fell to the ground and twitched. The wings jerking up and down awkwardly.

Barox thumped its chest and sprinted toward Avi. As quickly as it came, Avi's courage was gone. She saw the horrid creature approaching her and ran out of the way before it could ram her and turn her into paste. The creature smashed into a statue, knocking it down. Dark Chimera flapped its wings and flew over her, swinging its claws at her. Avi dodged, whimpering with fright, wondering how she could get out of this.

She heard a grunt and saw that Barox got back on its feet. He shook his head, brushed the rubble from his fur and thumped his chest again. He screeched and charged toward Avi.

"Ooooh!" she groaned, trying to keep her eyes on both Barox and Dark Chimera.

An idea came to her head. She had no time to think about how to execute it, she just dodged the next slash from Dark Chimera, but barely; for the monster was able to slash at her side. Avi cried out from the burning sting as she flew through the air, nevertheless content. Her plan worked. Barox was so lost in its own momentum that it failed to break to a stop and smashed into Dark Chimera.

The monster screeched in shock and at the horrid impact of the charge that struck it. Barox grunted in confusion, realizing in mid-flight that it just tacked its companion. They both flew into a building. The ancient architecture could not withstand the might of the impact and collapsed, burying Barox and Dark Chimera under rubble, ending their lives.

Avi coughed as a cloud of dust and debris flew towards her and shrouded her world. Rubble bounced and clomped around on the ground around her. She felt pebbles rocket on her hands, covering her head. The dust had settled, revealing the ruin of the two monsters. At that moment, she pondered whether or not she had something to do with that? No, she sadly thought, taking a fierce jab at her confidence. Barox killed himself and the Dark Chimera. I merely ducked out of the way.

Whether she killed them or not, it did not matter. She had no time to savor her victory; for as soon as she stood she winced in agony, grasped her side, and collapsed on the ground. She sobbed. The pain was like being burned by the fire. She looked at her corset. It was ripped from where the Dark Chimera's claws had struck her. She also saw that they cut deep into her flesh. She started wheezing and panicking when she saw her ribs. The white of the bone was as clear as day, peeking through the torn pink flesh.

As she lay there on the ground, the ancient city stood quietly. There was not a sound, save for the unnerving howling of the subterranean winds. Avi tried to sit up. That alone proved a difficult task. Every movement she made agitated her wounds, causing them to bite her with a horrible pain. She winced and sobbed, grasping her wound with her hand. She felt the warmth of her blood blanket her palm and sip through her fingers.

"Oh, Goddesses," she cried. "Why me? Why couldn't I just be back home? Back at the inn. I should be eating table scraps right now. Feeding my chickens."

 _And getting taken advantage of._ The voice had returned. _Get up!_ It commanded her. The doors to the tower opened. _Do hurry up! Those two creatures aren't the only foul beasts lurking here. The battle certainly has attracted more. Hurry! They are coming. I can feel them. I can hear them. They thirst for your blood. They hunger for your meat. They smell it. Your fear. You are a virgin. Their feast will be all the sweeter because of this._

Those words sent a horrible chill through Avi's body. For a moment, she could hear them, too. The monsters. They were getting closer. They were marching, marching. Running through the shadows smelling her. They were going to devour her.

Avi's fear was so great, that it numbed the pain on her side. She picked up her sword and hobbled for the door. She heard them roaring, snarling, screeching behind her. More Barox. More Dark Chimeras. More Ryu-Kishins. More horrible beasts. She heard their clawed feet stamping on the ground. She could already feel their claws upon her. Their mouths, wet with an insatiable hunger for virgin flesh, snapping eagerly for a tender clump of her sweet meat.

Avi fell to the ground. The fear provided a temporary anesthetic from the pain. Avi turned her head. Her eyes burst into tears when she saw the creatures' eyes glowing in the shadows. They were coming!  
Avi stood. She ran for the doors. They were closing. No!

She dropped her sword. She gasped, turned, and hobbled towards it. The monsters! They were getting closer. They were in the plaza. She could see their horrible bodies illuminated by the street lamps. A parade of horrible Fiend-Type monsters was coming straight at her.

She tried to bend down, but the pain struck her with a powerful blow, knocking her down. She heard the doors creaking slowly behind her.

Avi screamed. This could not be happening. This is not the way heroes are supposed to begin their quests. Why? Why? Why?

Why must this always happen to me?

Why must I always suffer?

Why does this horrible world hate me so?

She looked to the skies, or tried to, seeing as there were hundreds of feet of rock and dirt blocking her view.

"You were fooling me all this time, weren't you?" She cursed at Safaani. "You put me on this quest to kill me! To put me out of my miserable existence. I serve no purpose here. Instead of doing me in quickly, you fill my hopes and dreams with thoughts that I'm some hero! And now you serve me as a treat to these foul creatures. Well, damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"

 _RUN YOU FOOL!_ The voice shouted.

Avi gritted her teeth. She pushed herself back up, sword in hand. She turned and dashed for the doors. They were almost fully closed. She put all her energy into a mighty leap. She dived through the doors and landed on a cold, green, marble floor. The doors finally slammed shut.

She heard them roaring, snarling, banging, and clawing at the door. But it was magical and well-built. They were not getting through.

She was safe. She was safe.

Avi rolled to her back and stared at a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above her. The light was so warm. So comforting. She felt her eyes growing heavy. Darkness took her, but not for long. She soon saw herself floating in a world of pure, white, light. It was warm, comforting.

She saw Yami Yugi looking down at her.

 _Aras enthellium val holtra, muerta, Avi._

* * *

 **Yami and Yugi**

* * *

A loud burp thundered across the glass dining hall. Yugi sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his belly. "Sorry," he said, requesting an excuse for his bad manners. "It just happened."

"No, no, not at all," said Grigoris, patting his own fat tummy. "That was good eating. Can I treat you to some dessert, Master Yugi?"

Yugi grinned and waved his hand. "No, no thanks. Any more food and I'll burst. Believe me, you don't want to be around when that happens."

 _Pfft_ , Yami scoffed, standing above Yugi in spectral form. _No. No, he must definitely won't_.

Yugi jabbed his fork into one last piece of steak and put it in his mouth. "Now, Grigoris, tell me. What has become of the Princess? Shouldn't she be joining us for dinner or something? This is a really important matter, and I fear I don't have time for secrets. Is there something going on?"

The beast's smile faded. He leaned back sadly in his chair. "I suppose it's time I should tell you why Princess Antoinette is staying here in an enchanted castle owned by a hideous, monstrous, beast." He pointed to the hearth beside their table. "Look at those portraits, my dear guest."

"I am," Yugi assured him.

The beast nodded his head. He picked a seed from his teeth with his pinky claw before he explained who it was. "That handsome devil right there is me."

Yugi and Yami both gasped. They looked at each other.

"You're under a spell?" Yugi asked.

"A curse," the beast corrected him. "I was a spoiled boy, Yugi. A very, very spoiled boy. A long time ago, there was a town not far from my castle. Littell it was called. A little town full of little people. Bakers, farmers, master craftsmen who furnished my castle, and smiths with such skill, one could call their work art. The cutlass you see on the wall above the fire was my tenth birthday present."

Yugi looked at the weapon. The thin blade was glimmering silver. The intricate guard was gold and not lacking in useless ornamentation inlaid with scrollwork and a few gems to make it glitter. It hung over the fire on a polished wooden plaque.

"I had used that sword for years and years until it happened. When I was seventeen, I had turned into somewhat of a brat." He grinned awkwardly when he saw Yugi's unconvincing glare from his chair. "Oh, who am I kidding? I was a bastard in every sense of the word, Master Yugi. The things I had done to women. My father had beautiful maids from Aurelia, Mondé, even Uzumé working for us. Per my request, I had them outfitted in these uniforms that didn't leave much to the imagination. I grew worse after the night when my father died. He left me to the Green Chair, the seat of power in this hold if you will. I was the lord of the castle and what I say went. They could not object. Every birthday, I demanded all the beautiful girls from the village to come to my castle for a party. Then, I demanded all the food from the farmers. The winters here in my castle were warm and jolly, while Littell fell in chaos. One day, my lust would prove to be the end of me. The boys and I made a gang. The Rich Kids of the Marble Mountains. We rode about the countryside, going into inns and playing a game of who could bed the most girls before I turned eighteen, it was the eve of my birthday, you see."

Yugi crossed his arms. The beast's ears dropped, for he could see the King of Games was horribly disappointed in him. He could not find it within himself to continue the story.

"Go on," Yugi said, rather calmly.

"Well, I reached a new low in my life," said the beast. "As the boys and I rode back to the castle, we heard singing coming from the river. A voice as rich as bells and soft as the water flowing in the river. We stopped. And then we saw _her._ A girl. A most beautiful girl. I had never seen such a finer specimen in my life. Her hair was like the sun made into silk, braided and adorned with colorful flowers. Even from atop my horse and standing a yard or two away, I could see her eyes glistening like little sapphires. And her curves, Yugi. Oh, she was perfect. Unable to control ourselves, the boys and I rode towards her. We demanded her time. She objected of course. I would not have that. It's the eve of my birthday. I wanted her, and I would not take no for an answer. So, I hopped off my horse and pushed her to the ground and I stripped her."

Yugi looked out the window, not believing what he was hearing. "Did you…"

"No. Not yet anyway. I forced her back on her feet and told her to run into the forest. We were going on a little hunt. If she escaped us, she would be free to go. If not, then she was ours. She ran. We got on our horses and chased her down. We hunted her like wild game. She ran very fast, but she did not get far. We surrounded her. She fell to the ground and begged for her purity to remain intact. Naturally, I did not listen. My pride, my lust, plus the thrill of seeing her naked and from the chase, I finally got what I wanted. My friends cheered for me. Cheering for me, the stupid little bastard that I was. The girl screamed. It was at that moment, that I noticed she was reaching for something. A crystal that was dangling on a chain around her wrist. I thought she was going to use it to stab me. To my shock, it was for herself. She jabbed the crystal into her throat and slit it from ear to ear with one quick swoop. The crystal was pink."

"Oh no," said Yugi.

"Yes. She was a Priestess of Ana. I had forced myself upon a follower of the Goddess of Love and Beauty. They must remain pure and untouched, or their connection with Ana will be forever ruined. Odd, considering Ana is the Goddess of love, beauty, wine, and sexual pleasure. But I digress. Once the life was gone from the girl, Ana herself came down from the heavens in a wave of red roses. She stood over me. Her beauty was so divine and so frightening. I could not explain. Ana is normally a just Goddess, but after what I did to one of her priestesses, she had a fiery gaze that could make Obelisk the Tormentor's grin look lovable. I got on my knees and begged her for forgiveness. She took a rose from her mantle and blew on it. The petals flew all around me. I felt a wind lift me from the ground. The petals spun faster and faster. Ana looked at me and said: Your lust has taken you down the path of darkness. You spoil the ultimate gift of love for sport, for anger, for pleasure. And now your treachery has not only defiled one of my followers, but it has killed her."

The beast swallowed. He looked at his empty plate and snapped a chicken bone with his finger. "And then, she sent more rose petals towards my friends. She pointed at them and shouted: _Ye who spoil my gifts for the sake of their pride are swine._ And she turned them into wild pigs. I can remember their squeals. They took off into the forest and I never saw them again. As for me, I was to get the worst of it. In an instant, I was turned into…into… a monster."

"Not even the word I would use for a man like you," said Yugi. "That would insult the cards."

The beast twiddled his thumbs. He knew Yugi was right. He sighed. "Yes, yes, you're right. Until I learned how to truly love, I will forever remain a beast for all eternity. I could not ask any of the maids. They all ran at the sight of me when I stepped through the doors. All the servants did. They abandoned the castle and never came back. I could not find anyone from the village either. They were wiped out by the Red Plague of 989. The traders stopped coming. No one came to listen to my music anymore. I was alone."

"So how long were you in this form?" Yugi asked.

"Too long," the beast replied. He sighed and sniffed. "Far too long. Years went by. The first few months were difficult for me. Having to adjust to living as a monster were the worst days of my life. I went on a rampage and destroyed all the furniture in the west wing. It was so bad, the towers caught fire and holes were made on the wall. It makes me shiver just thinking about those first few months. It was…it was the hardest time of my life. Soon, I grew used to being alone. Every once in a while, some fool who head the tale of the Beast in the Castle would come by and test his balls, or lack thereof; for as soon as I roared from the highest tower, they would run into the forest in such a fright. One day, a curious little man approached my home. He wasn't like the other would-be adventurers. There was something about him that I enjoyed. I couldn't figure out what it was. Perhaps, it was that he was a musician, too. His wagon was filled with all sorts of musical instruments. I suppose it brought me back to the days when I was much nobler youth, playing my piano for the love of the art and not the girls. Anyway, I didn't show myself doing it, but I hosted him. I let the doors opened and he waltzed right in. I ordered the castle to make him food and serve him a drink. I even made the candles show him the way to his room where a bed and some of my best clothes were waiting for him. The next morning, he made his way out and thanked me, even though he could not see me. I felt warm and happy for the first time in many years, seeing as how I had performed a good deed. But then…"

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Then?"

"As you see, I have a rose bush out there with Galaxy Roses. Those flowers are very, very rare. There was only once place you could find them, and that was High Queen Evangelia Pendragon's garden. Those flowers were given to her as a sign of friendship between her and her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. My great-great-great grandmother fought alongside her in the Waltz of the Dragon Queens. And as a small request, she asked for a few of the roses and some seeds so she could grow them herself. And it was given to her. That rose bush has been in my family for generations and generations. My mother would sing songs as she trimmed them. I would sit there playing with my toys, or tried to. My mother had such a beautiful voice, Yugi. It was her voice that made me find my love for music. When she died, I felt like the better part of me died with her, for I turned into the fool that turned me into the monster you see standing before you. Those flowers mean a great deal to me, so to see the merchant just walk to them and take one was a treachery far greater than this transformation. Those were my mother's flowers. I was not going to allow him to just take them."

"So you scared him off?" said Yugi, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, yes, I did," said the beast. "I fell into a rage and jumped down to confront him. When he saw me, he begged for his life. He said he only wanted few flowers for his daughter. That's when it hit me. Perhaps, this was my chance to break this horrible curse. So I roared: 'Your daughter for your life, you thief!'"

"Why would you ask the poor man for his daughter?" Yugi asked.

The beast asked Yugi to stand. They both walked away from the table towards a wall on the east side of the room. There were portraits there of five girls.

"Because, I thought for a moment, just a small moment, that this girl was my hope for breaking the spell. This was fate. The way I felt about the man when he first stepped in and his love for music. It had to be fate. The man sobbed for a long time, but he agreed. He would lend me his daughter for a year. I let him go, and many weeks later, I saw him approach with a wagon. There was a big sack of things back there and his daughter. A pretty little thing. She had red hair, and I mean red hair, and a braid so long, it coiled around her lap. I had to help him pack his things, he packed so much."

"And the girl?" Yugi asked.

The beast pointed to the first portrait. Yugi looked at the girl. Her hair was indeed red. Her face was sprayed with freckles, her lips were a glossy pink, and her eyes the color of lime.

"Did you paint these?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," the beast replied. "Randy was her name. She was traumatized by the sight of me, the poor thing. But as soon as I filled her father's bag with gold, precious stones, and rare cards, both she and him calmed down. For the first month, Randy locked herself in her room and sobbed. I left her carts and carts of food and treats for her, but she never went to get them. The food stood outside her door for so long, it started to fester. I could not let the poor child go hungry. I had to show her I wasn't some horrible monster out to get her. So, I started to sing songs for her outside her door. On the first day, she stopped crying. The next few days, nothing. But then, she eventually asked me if I could sing her songs to help her sleep. I grant her that request. One day, she comes out of her room. She and I eat at the same table and took long walks and sang songs together. I grew fond of her. She liked me, too, but not in the way I wanted her to. She did not love me. We were just friends. So, the year ends. Her father returns ready to take her. I told him to spread the word to anyone willing to lend me their daughters for the year. Sure enough, months later, another merchant came with a pretty daughter."

He walked toward the next portrait. This one of a girl sitting on a stone bench with a bush covered in Galaxy Roses behind her. She had one in her fingertips. Her hair was long and colored chestnut with a touch of gold on the tips. She wore an elegant black gown and a necklace of diamonds twinkled around her neck. She stared into Yugi's eyes. A feint smile on her lips.

"Ah, this one," said the beast. "Her name was Nina."

"She was an Aurelian?" said Yugi, recognizing the name.

"Indeed," replied the beast. "On her mother's side of course. She was a poet and songwriter. Her father was a professor from the university and a librarian in the Termnnian Archives. Katina is where she was born. And I could tell. She was very bright and very adventurous. Oh, Goddesses, she had a love for books. In fact, aside from some extra clothing and a hairbrush, her trunks, bags, and sacks were filled with an entire library's worth of books! And you wouldn't believe me if I told you, Yugi, but Nina wasn't scared when she first saw me. After I paid her father, she and I went for a long walk at the foot of the mountains. We talked and talked until the sun went down. She comes from a noble house that once served as stewards to House Balor. But that was the last in-depth interaction I had with her. She spent most of her time in her room reading. I made things worse when I showed her my library because she sat there all day long. Read, read, and read. Reading all day long. She read as she supped. She read as she bathed. She read she walked. She read as she slept. Are you laughing?"

"No," Yugi replied, clamping his mouth shut to hold back a yawn.

"Well, then. I suppose I can continue. She had such a fascination for the tales of Norman the Conqueror. She said one day she wanted to lead an archeological expedition to find his lost relics. If there is a person out there you want to find with information on Narmondülus Elliartum, Nina was your girl. She even bore his sigil around her neck. Needless to say, the Yeyunists in her community were not too fond of that. Anyway, one night, I decided enough was enough. As she was sleeping, I brought the bookshelves to life, and they marched out of her room and locked themselves in the library which I had sealed shut with chains. Nina was furious. I challenged her to a Duel. If she wins, she keeps the books. If she loses, I burn them."

He looked at Yugi, who had a surprised look on his face. "Well, I didn't pay her father a substantial amount of gold just to watch her read all day, did? So, we played. Ha! Her skills were masterful."

Yugi smiled, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "She beat you?"

"And how," replied the beast. "She beat my symphonic warriors with her True King deck. I had never seen someone play like that before. She never every card in her deck and how to use them. I lost, but the Duel was great fun. During the winter time, Nina became a little more engaged with me. In fact, we had a snowball fight in the fields not far from the lake. It did not end well. I threw a ball the size of a bowling ball at her face and knocked her out cold. She was sour with me, but not for a long time. She was good fun, and a fine warrior if you can believe that. We ran into a bit of trouble. Come spring, a huntsman and his gang of bandit knights stormed to the gates. It appears the lad was her admirer. And when he heard his love was in the hands of a beast, he went mad. He came for my head. But Nina took care of the situation. Her affinity for Norman the Conqueror shone true that night. She took a sword from my armory and she summoned two warriors to aid us. A Kanan the Swordmistress and Neo the Magic Swordsman. She and her two fighters stormed into the courtyard, and slew them all. Nina took the huntsman's head and tossed it into the lake. Imagine that. A scholar and a warrior. Sadly, our time together came to an end. She was not the one to break the spell. We only communicated via letters for some time until I learned she married a young prince from the Tropic Kingdoms by the name of Ser Lancelot de Bourbon the Knight of the Ocean. After that, I never heard from her again."

They walked to the next portrait, displaying a rather chubby girl with platinum locks and ribbons in her hair.

"Francesca Tarbon, is this one. She didn't stay with us for too long. Her father was in dire straits with The Big Five. Owed them a loan of fifty-thousand gold. So, he sent his girl down here for a year in exchange for some gold to pay off his debt. The girl was not very pleased with me, though. Even after a few months in my company, she screamed and ran at the sight of me. She allowed me to paint her portrait though. That was the last night I saw her alive. We got a dove bearing a message that her father had fallen behind in the loans. The Big Five sent their 'pet' to his hold. The beast burned it all to the ground. None survived. Francesca was so distraught that she hung herself in her room. Since I had no knowledge of her kin, I buried her under the tree where she would sit and have her tea and cakes in the afternoon, playing with the cups and cutlery who would sing and dance for her to cheer her up."

He waved a hand, brushing off the experience and then walked to a portrait of a girl laying naked on a bear-skin run in front of the fireplace. She had a seductive smile as she looked at the two men. Her eyes were focused and full of lust. Her curled reddish-orange hair flowed over the left side of her face and a ponytail swirled over her shoulder. Her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

"Oh…" said Yugi, his face going red.

"Ah," Grigoris said, clapping his hands. "Axel Clementine. A fiery one she was. Literally. She was a fire mage. She came her on her own accord. I kid you not, she flew in on a Crimson Sunbird. Those creatures are rare indeed. Judging by her more modern attire, I guessed she came from the city streets of Domino. She said she would stay with me for the year if I paid her a king's ransom in gold. Well, you know me. I was desperate to break the spell, and I won't lie, she wore a top that barely covered her belly and pants that hung so low I could see the rose tattoo on her pelvis. I wanted this one real bad, Yugi."

"I don't blame you," said Yugi. "She's hot. Ah? Ah?"

The beast laughed, slapping Yugi hard on the back. "Agreed. So, I let her in. Axel was a lover of music, but hers was awfully strange. I heard people screaming, and mumbling. Yo, yo, yo, diggity-dog, yo diggy-diggy-diggy dog. Are you laughing?"

"No," Yugi said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, she was a bit of a livewire and a true test to my change of character. She always talked about the things that made her amorous. What she loved doing at these places where there is loud music and heavy drinking. And what she liked putting in herself. She was…an explorer so to speak. Wanted to find out what it was like to have a relationship with someone as beautiful as me. She had no sense of shame, I'll tell you that. She liked to walk around the castle in undergarments that you, sir, could have mistaken for dental floss. And she'd be shirtless sometimes, too. She never blushed and she never hid herself if I ever came in. She just smiled at me. Yugi, I swear, I could feel the animal in me writhing in its cage. It had been far too long since I have had an amorous relationship with a girl, especially one as fine as Axel. She showed me her collection of handguns and rifles to explain to me that swords and bows are now a thing of the past. Some of them were so powerful they blew holes into thick trees. I knew better than to try anything with her. Bad enough I had to worry about her singeing me to death, but now I had to worry about her guns. She put them to good use on a group of bandits who came to loot my castle of its treasures. I donned my armor and she rode on top of me naked and shooting molten fireballs from her hands and drinking rum. We sure scared them off. But, as always, our time came and went. Even though she was a licentious little creature, Axel never saw me the way I did her. I fear she wasn't as bold as I hoped she would be."

Finally, they stopped at the final portrait.

"Oh!" cried Yugi. "That's her! That's Princes Antoinette! Don't tell me her father sent her down here, too."

"He did," replied the beast. He had run into some financial troubles, what with most of his subjects running about killing each other for their daughters. Seems like every girl in Termnnia wants a piece of Prince Daveed, eh? Or Yuri as they're calling him now. Which is it?"

"Whatever you prefer,"Yugi answered. "But tell me, Grigoris. Where is she? I need to see her at once. This is an urgent political matter. One that could decide the fate of the entire continent. You have to tell me where she is."

Grigoris sighed and slid a paw down his face. He scratched his ear. "Did they ever tell you about her special ability, Yugi?"

"I didn't know she had any."

"Antoinette is no ordinary girl, Yugi. She can polymorph, meaning she can change into a certain form. Yes, yes, I know many here can do such a thing. But, tell me, how many people do you know who can polymorph into a dragon."

"What!? A dragon? Antoinette can turn into a dragon?"

"When she came here, Yugi, she was quick to show me her ability. She took me for a ride over the mountains. Goddesses, it had been years since I've seen the countryside, but to see it from the back of a dragon? I felt like my whole life was changing. Just like Nina, she was not afraid of me and was quick to be friends. She was so beautiful. So magnificent. My love for her was greater than all the other girls put together. I just had to marry her. I wanted her to be the one. Within the next few weeks, I asked her to marry me. I told her about the spell. About what I did. She agreed my punishment was just deserved, but I was too kind and a changed man. She agreed to marry me. But the curse was not broken the night of our marriage. I was so stupid, Yugi. Antoinette didn't marry me out of love. It was out of pity. The spell knew of this and cursed her as well. The poor girl lost control of herself, tore her wedding dress off and ran into the forest. Seconds later, the Eclipse Wyvern you no doubt have seen on the way here, flew over the mountains. The first few days, Yugi, I could still see the human in her. She cried. She cried for hours. She knew she was locked in her monstrous form. But then, everything that made her human started to slowly disappear. She began to grow more and more monstrous. She started hunting animals and living in the mountains. Yugi, I fear that every day she stays in that form, she becomes more and more dragon-like. And I fear it is my fault."

"No it isn't," Yugi assured him. "Something tells me that this has nothing to do with the curse Ana bestowed upon you. It's unlike her to punish those who don't deserve it. Maybe she did marry you out of pity, but within that pity there is generosity. There is love because she thought you were worth saving. Ana rewards people who show that much compassion, not punish them. You know what I think, Grigoris? I think there is more to this curse. I have this sneaking suspicion that there is Shadow Magic at work here."

The beast turned his head. "Goddesses! You are sure?"

"Positive," said Yugi. "The stories you have told me. I find it odd that all these lovely young ladies formed such a bond with you and ended things so suddenly. Like your relationships with them were doomed from the start. They always ended in misfortune. And that priestess. I have a feeling that somewhere out there, there's a banshee. The banshee of that girl you defiled many years ago. I've dealt with them before when I hunted monsters with Prince Daveed's father a long time ago. She still feels animosity against you for what you did. The banshee of that girl is still out there cursing your life. Be it sympathy or not, Antoinette cared enough about you to love you. Even if that wasn't going to break the spell Ana put on you, it should not have cursed her, too. We've got to find that monster at once! Maybe then it will break Antoinette's spell."

"What are we waiting for?" said the beast. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

She opened her eyes. A loud thumping disrupted her slumber. She had hoped for a moment that she was waking from a bad dream. As consciousness took her, she felt a familiar sting on her left side. She realized that she was still in the tower deep in the underground city beneath the foot of the temple. The door was still thumping madly. There were monsters out there. Hungry monsters trying to get dibs on her flesh.

Avi screamed and rolled around on the ground. She calmed herself and took heavy breaths. Behind her was a spiral staircase that traversed all the way to the top of the tower. She had to hurry. The door may have been magical, but it looked like it was giving way. Her rest had eased her pain. It still hurt when she moved, but it wasn't burning like it was before. Avi had to drag herself up the stairs. She was sore and tired. Her ribs were stinging her awfully and she felt woozy from the loss of blood. She was leaving behind pools of it as she walked upstairs.

Almost there, she thought. Almost there.

Her legs could barely keep her up. Her bones felt like rubber and her flesh weighed her down like a heavy burden. She had to use her sword as a crutch to climb the stairs. It was certainly long enough for it.

She missed her step and fell, smacking her face on one of the steps and rolling down five steps. She wailed, feeling her mouth. She felt trickles of blood running down her nose. Her mouth was washed with the iron taste of her blood. Tears ran down her cheeks, washing away grime.

"I must go," she tried cheering herself on. "All my friends are counting on me. I must go!"

She made it to the top of the tower at last. She only got a glimpse of the pedestal where her treasure was awaiting her. But so tired was she from the climb up the stairs that she fell and collapsed. Her golden hair gracefully wrapped around her shoulders and face like a blanket of the finest silk.

She rested for a few minutes until she felt she could stand again. She made it back to her feet. Her knees wobbled and her arms shook. But when she saw the stone, she felt as though all her fatigue, her pain, her self-doubt, and her fears just washed away. A beam of silvery-blue light shined down on the pedestal standing at the top of a dais. Hovering over the pedestal was the most beautiful necklace Avi had ever seen. The chain was made of platinum and encrusted with tiny diamonds the size of dew drops. Hanging from the chain was an ornament of silvery steel shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's wings twisted into brilliant ornamentation inlaid with scrollwork, and the head stretching out into a mighty roar. Its eyes were glowing with illuminated crystals. At the heart of the pendant was a mighty stone carved perfectly into an oval with thousands of facets and illuminated from within by a radiant light like sunlight upon a gentle river.

The necklace spun slowly over the pedestal. The diamonds on the chains sparkled radiantly almost as if beckoning Avi to pick it up. Avi slowly walked toward the necklace. It was so beautiful, so perfect, and so magnificent, that Avi could not bear to touch it. She just wanted to stand there forever and watch is spin and glitter.

 _Take it…_ The voice urged her. _Take it and set me free. On this day, I am yours to command, My Lady._

"Who are you?" Avi asked. "Where are you?"

"I am Arvas," the voice responded. "You are the one whom my mother spoke of. Please, step forward and accept this gift."

Avi whimpered with fright. She did not know if the voice in the darkness was benign or luring her to her doom.

"Step forward," Arvas said again. "I mean you no harm."

Avi swallowed and prayed for good luck before setting foot in the temple

But just as she was about to touch it, she heard the sound of claws scratching against metal and stone. She turned around in time to see the monsters had climbed up to the top of the tower. They screeched and howled at the sight of her. Suddenly, a blast of wind whooshed from the vastness of the chamber followed by a load roar. Avi fell on her derriere and crawled away from the beast that was coming. The creature came into the light. Its wings were as long as the vast chamber, half the length of a football field. It towered several meters above her. Burning red eyes looked down at her. Another, more powerful monster had made its presence known in the tower. A monster the world had not seen since the Inquisition.

A dragon! A True Dragon!

The behemoth reared his long head, puffed out his chest, and released a jet of flames that burned a few Dark Chimeras, Barox, Ryu-Kishin, and other Fiends into cinders within a fraction of a second. Those still climbing were not as fortunate, for the dragon animated his flames to become a giant firebird. It screeched and flew in circles around the tower as if cleansing it of the filth that was climbing it. Once it reached the bottom of the tower, the firebird flew up into the air, spread its wings, screeched and dispersed into beautiful embers.

Such power! Avi thought. They are all gone! All of them. All…gone.

She heard an angry snort behind her.

Avi whimpered and shivered awfully, hands to her face and nails digging into her cheeks.

"You!" said the beast. "At last you have come."

Avi wailed and hid in her arms. She had never seen such a beast in her life.

The dragon snorted. "Do not fear me, child. You are safe."

Avi sobbed, finding the dragon's kindness hard to fathom. She hiccupped and wiped tears from her eyes. The dragon grasped the sides of the tower's two ears with the claws at the end of his wings to keep him in place. "Forgive me, child. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Who?" Avi sniveled. "Who are you?"

"I am known in the game of Duel Monsters as Ancient Dragon! ( **ATK/1400 DEF/1300 LV 4** ) But, as I stated before, my name is Arvas!" announced the dragon, full of pride. "I will have the honor of being your first dragon."

"Why me?" Avi puled, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"That is unknown to me," said Arvas, and he said it so brashly. He leaned down to examine her. Avi ducked. She shivered and whimpered feeling Arvas sniff her. Arvas snarled and nudged her back to her feet with his snout. "Hmm, is this really who my mother has chosen to be our Summoner? A fair face, yes, and wonderful figure. But scared and confused. You are full of self-doubt which is something I will not tolerate."

Avi hung her head. "Then you will not have me?"

"Nothing would please me more than to say no," said Arvas. "But, you are the one my mother wants. So it will be my duty to see to it that you mature on your quest and become stronger. I will not have a weak little girl become a Summoner of Dragons. I forbid it! I will only teach you if you are willing to go forth on this quest and learn. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes," said Avi. "I swear it. Anything is better than being a tavern wench."

Arvas laughed. "Indeed. Approach that necklace."

Avi did as was instructed and put it on. When she did Arvas commanded her to get on his back.

"You want me to ride you?" she asked timidly.

Arvas scoffed impatiently. "What do you want to stay here in the tower? Walk out?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Then get on and stop asking questions, you stupid girl."

Avi felt hurt when he called her that. It was one thing being called stupid by drunkards, perverts, and showoffs, but by a True Dragon. Creatures whom she was told were going to serve her and obey her. She did not want to keep the dragon waiting, nor make it angry. At first glance, the dragon had already decided that he did not like Avi. She could not blame him. She was weak. She was timid. She was…stupid. But as put her leg over Arvas' neck, she suddenly felt a determination to prove him wrong.

"I'm not stupid!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Arvas looked back at her.

"Don't you dare perceive me as a stupid girl," she said, her voice trembling. "I have had to put up with being called that for many years. But I will not tolerate it any longer. Not by anyone, especially not by you! Your mother told you to obey me and honor me. So see to it that you do."

Arvas narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, each of them longer and sharper than any sword Avi had ever seen.

She shrunk back and whimpered. "Please," she squeaked.

Arvas shook his head and leapt off the tower. Avi gasped, feeling her insides drop. Soon, all the fear and all the pain she had to endure on this quest was washed away by wonder and disbelief. She…she was actually doing it. She was riding on the back of a dragon just like she had always dreamed.

Arvas, flew through a series of tunnels that crisscrossed deeper and deeper into the underground world. Avi saw temples and citadels carved onto the walls. Ancient marketplaces, plazas, and a castle standing alone and forgotten in the center of a lake. Finally, Arvas found the way out of the underground world and flew into the daylight.

Avi squeezed her eyes shut and held out her hand to shield them from the bright sunlight. She finally opened them, looking around the world in wonder. She let out a joyful sob. "The sun!" she whispered. "The sun!"

Avi felt the wind blowing through her hair and caressing her face. Below her, the ocean sparkled. The sky above her a brilliant shade of turquoise.

She had no idea what came over her, but she sat up straight, extended her arms and let out a triumphant scream.

Arvas looked back at her and smiled. He flew her toward the city. People pointed up at the sky in horror. "Dragon! Dragon!" they all cried. The guards readied themselves at their posts, but as Arvas got closer, they could see he had a rider on him.

"It's The Oracle!" someone shouted. "The Oracle is riding a dragon!"

People flocked out of their houses. Confetti and rice were tossed out of windows. People cheered, wept, and some fell on their knees giving thanks to Safaani. Giving thanks for being alive to see such a miracle unfold before their eyes. With this deed done, Avi was no doubt in their minds, the harbinger of the True Dragons. She was the sign of their return.

Arvas landed on the pier right by the temple. Ser Gerhalos was the first to run out. He sprinted toward Avi, grabbed her and spun her around in a loving embrace. He held up by her arms and tossed her up and down. Despite her wound, Avi laughed. She was too happy to feel any discomfort.

"Hail Avi! The Oracle of Safaani!" shouted the High Priest from the stairs of the temple. "Hail Avi! The Summoner of Dragons!"

Hail Avi! The Oracle of Safaani! Hail Avi! The Summoner of Dragons! Hail Avi! Hail Avi!"

"Hail, My Lady," Ser Gerhalos said, bowing.

Arvas suddenly disappeared into a million orbs of light. The people cried out in shock. Avi looked around for him, yelling his name desperately. "Arvas! Arvas!" she cried.

"I am in here," the dragon said from within the necklace.

"Oh!" she cried. "How did..."

"I cannot remain in this world for long, as I am just a Summon. Only by the grace of Saafani, was I able to visit you the way I did. I have returned to my world, Avi. But you and I can communicate via this necklace. It is a gift from my mother. The stone you see inlaid into the pendant was once a mighty weapon of one of the Seven Golden Kings. Use it well. If you should have any questions or desire my aid. I will not be far away."

"This is incredible!" Avi said, rubbing the symbol of the dragon goddess inlaid on the necklace. "I-I really am doing this."

When the crowd had dispersed, and the plaza outside the temple was free at last, Avi was taken to the medical wing to have her wounds cleaned and stitched up. She got a dose of medicine from a needle and was given a clean bill of health. Everyone then left her in her chambers so she could rest.

Ser Gerhalos, and the High Priest stood together for one last meeting.

"This is big, Ser Gerhalos," the High Priest said, rubbing his chin. "Avi is going to need a crew. A ship. Supplies."

"You let me worry about that crew, Your Reverence," said Ser Gerhalos. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh has assured me that he has the best warriors in all of Termnnia awaiting Avi in the town of Pinehold where a temple holding another dragon has been reported by our scouts. It is ready for her, as are her new traveling companions."

"Very well," said the High Priest. He looked at Avi, sleeping peacefully in her bed. A smile still formed on her lips and she yawned and nuzzled her pillow. The necklace was shining brightly over her chest. "It pains me to see her go. She would have lived peacefully here."

"She must go," said Ser Gerhalos. "It is her duty." He offered the High Priest his hand. "Thank you for everything, Your Reverence." He kissed the High Priest's ring. "You have taught Avi well, but I fear this is goodbye. She has completed her first step. But there are still thousands more for her to climb."

"Travel well, Ser Gerhalos," said the High Priest. "Honor and Dragon Fire."

"Honor and Dragon Fire," repeated Ser Gerhalos.

* * *

After many days at sea, Avi saw the silhouette of the continent Termnnia. She stood at the bow of the ship, stating at the port city ahead which was bustling with activity. Though the sky was turning into a pale shade of orange tined with blood red, it was dark enough for the buildings to twinkle light little stars.

The countless vessels sailing the waters of the port had turned their lanterns on and there was a warm glow coming from the windows of the captain's quarters on the back of the ships. And in the sky, Avi gasped in delight as she spotted flying ships soaring in the starry skies above. A large one, the flagship of the city's Navy, hovered over the town, held up by a blimp and dozens of giant propellers to keep it afloat in the air with ease.

Buoy bells slowly rang all around her and seagulls cried out for their evening feast. Something had sprayed Avi with a mist of seawater that cooled her skin, causing her to form goose prickles.

She peered over the rail and saw humpback whales swimming by the ship. Avi's angelic face formed a curious grin and she waved at the sea creatures as they gracefully made their way to the depths. Their flukes were like a friendly welcome into Termnnia and the sight lifted Avi's spirits.

Mayhaps this land isn't so bad after all, she thought. The setting sun cast a warm orange hue on her face and made her diamond-like eyes twinkle with excitement and wonder seeing the legendary continent get closer and closer. Her heart danced delightfully in her bosom and the feeling of a thousand butterflies tickling her stomach made her feet go up and down in a dance of uncontainable curiosity.

Termnnia, the land of Norman the Conqueror, Tiberius the Uniter, Evangelia the Star Queen, and Master Yugi Muto. She hoped with all her being that her adventures to find the shrines of Saafani would take her to the Great White Mountains, the longest mountain range in Termnnia rolling more than 8000 miles from the borders of Emboldor to the bustling cities of the City-State of Eredas. She only saw pictures of the mountains in her books, the few she had, for Roland denied her from reading.

As the sun had set behind the Azure Ocean, the sky began to turn inky black with the stars forming overhead. The galaxy could be seen and the three moons Luvia and the twins, Nova and Nyx, rose overhead to shed their soft light into the night. Luvia's golden glow and the silvery magnificence of Nova merged with the fiery red anger of Nyx, creating strange pastels of color over the world.

Ser Gerhalos stomped towards Avi, happily leaning over the rail. The chainmail suit under he boiled armor jingled with each step. His mane waved in the salty wind and the gold braids flashed when Luvia shed her light on them.

"We are here." He crossed his arms, standing behind her. "Aafi smiled on our voyage. Never had I traveled the seas so smoothly before."

"I agree," Avi said, looking back at Ser Gerhalos. "Thank you for giving me that deck, Ser Gerhalos. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be here."

"It is Saafani you must thank for this adventure," said Ser Gerhalos, forming a toothy grin and showing off his golden fangs. "If you are who we believe you are, Avi, then Prince Daveed's return is not the only beacon of hope for our future."

"Do you really believe I have the means to summon dragons, Ser?" Avi asked this while turning her gaze back into the port, now coming ever closer. "The notion just seems...impossible."

A soft chuckled came from Ser Gerhalos's mouth. "Tiberius the Uniter thought his destiny was impossible. He was merely a fisherman who thought it best to lead freedom seekers to Termnnia and escape Balodrum. Then, he summoned the Divine Beasts and became the first High-King of Termnnia. The first noble ruler since Norman the Conqueror in the Dawn Age."

Avi smiled, leaning her head to the left as she pondered her knight-guardian's words.

"So you see, My Lady, there is more to us than we perceive to be. It's up to us to find out if we can be more than we truly are. Are you ready to find out?"

"Mmm," Avi nodded.

At last the boat docked. The passengers waited for the crew to tie the ropes to the dock cleats. A ramp with a rope rail was lowered at last. The passengers got out one by one and had to wait in line to show their papers to the dock officers, who were Buster Bladers in nautical-themed armor. Avi and Ser Gerhalos showed their documentation to the guards and they were allowed in.

"Welcome to Termnnia, My Lady," the Buster Blader said, handing Avi back her papers.

Avi bowed thankfully and stepped into the bustling port city of King's Harbor the chief hub of trade in Emboldor, due in part to the many routes merchants used to get to the capital city of Rassay.

Tall black iron lamps posts lit up the town in hues of gold-orange. Fireplaces flickered from windows in every apartment and townhouse in the city. Avi smelled mince pies being baked in the inns. Vendors were rolling their carts with built-in stoves to cook their sweet buns and candied meats. Outside of the candy shop, a crowd gathered around a piper playing his wooden pipe. In the center of the crowd, a gnome and a Kuriboh were dancing to the music.

"Oh, Ser Gerhalos can we have some candied meat?" Avi pleaded, running in circles around her giant beast-knight.

"We need a place to sleep for the night," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Oh come on, Ser Gerhalos! I want to see the town."

"There is much we have to do, Avi! We don't have time for sightseeing. You're here to find dragons."

Avi hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms followed by a loud "Humph!"

"Such a child," Ser Gerhalos grumbled with a shake of his head. His gold braids jingling.

Ser Gerhalos asked around town for an inn worth the money they had. Ser Gerhalos would have turned in the letter of credit, but the banks were closed. The baker led the two companions to a four-floored building in the center of a cul-de-sac that was perched on a cliff overlooking the sea. The inn's walls were painted in brilliant white and the shutters and roof were colored dark blue. A vegetable garden with a scarecrow was next to the inn and there were chickens and pigs walking about in the moonlight seeking spots to sleep for the night.

As the two got closer to the inn, they could hear loud music and laughter erupting from behind the door, almost drowned by the surf below the cliff and the howling salty, sea wind. Ser Gerhalos moved forward first, putting his massive hand on the knob and turning it. The music was amplified tenfold when he opened the door. The laughter too. It was certainly a lively atmosphere in there.

The fireplaces on the bottom floor all the way to the top floors lit the tavern and inn with a warm glow of yellow and orange. Shadows danced on the walls in the fire's light. A waterfall slid down a stone wall into a pool where eels and fish swam about. A river snaked from the pool and flowed around the tavern. The went down the edges of the booths which had little bridges to cross over the water. The booths to sit in were separated by iron grates with vines coiling around them. Each booth lit up by an orange lantern hanging above and a candle in a glass flickering at the center of the table.

"Find a place to sit," commanded Ser Gerhalos. "I will take care of our lodgings. If you desire something to eat, point the servers in my direction."

Avi nodded and found a booth perched right beside a window with a view of the black ocean and the twinkling stars. She carefully sat down and looked around the inn. The smell of sweet meat on the fire and delicious pastries swirled about the inn to entice the customers to pay for food. A smart move on the innkeeper's part in terms of business. It worked on Avi. Her tummy rumbled and mouth began to wet. Avi looked out the window and saw the ships sailing in the night. They looked like tiny glowing dots from where she sat. Then it dawned on her that thousands of miles away was Normandia. Normally, she would have felt homesick, but when she thought about it, her life was mostly hell over there.

If she ever became famous, she thought about returning to Normandia and settling back in Dragon's Tooth, perhaps on the Red Knight Hills, a neighborhood for the rich and powerful. Maybe then she could teach Ser Godfrey a lesson.

A friendly red-headed girl with curly long hair and a spray of freckles on her face arrived at the booth and handed Avi a basket of freshly baked biscuits wrapped in a red linen cloth.

"Here, you are milady," she said. She had a high and scratchy voice.

"Oh," Avi said in surprise. "But I haven't ordered anything yet."

The girl laughed. She had baby blue ribbon in her hair giving her a cute look. "I see yer knew around these parts," she said. "Here at the Three Moons Inn, we always serve our customers with free biscuits. It's a gesture of thanks fer comin' into our inn." She crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her bottom lip, glistening with gloss. "Hmm," she said, inspecting Avi from top to bottom. "Blonde hair. Eyes like silver. You must be a Norman girl. Come from Normandia have ya?"

Avi nodded.

"Well, you've certainly come a long way then, milady. The Azure Ocean is not an easy trip. In any case, welcome to Termnnia."

"Thank you," Avi took a biscuit and bit into it. "Your accent is different."

"O' aye," said the waitress. "I hail from the Isles of Ironblade, just north of Riftgaard. Born and raised in the shores of Loch Tarth, I was. There's a sea monster in the Loch. It protects us from those Naralians coming into our land to take our iron mines."

"The Naralians trouble you?" Avi asked, taking another bite into the fluffy garlic crusted biscuit.

"O aye, that they do milady. We're at war with them. Forrest Ungard III, The Fat King, has gone on a power trip as of late and started attacking neighboring countries. It's those damn Yeyunists, a bunch of migrants from Balodrum. They are ruled by this organization of religious nut-cases called The Covenant."

Avi nodded, she didn't need a lecturing about them. "I've heard of them. Their goal is to wipe out everything that is magic related. But this isn't their homeland. Who are they to just come in and enforce their own rules?"

"That's the thing, milady. We have a lot of spineless politicians who think the world will be a better place if nobody's feelings get hurt. They did nothing as the Yeyunists destroyed our historical landmarks, outlawed Duel Monsters, oppressed us women, and set up their Divine Law in villages all over the North. It got so bad, Naralia became a central hub of power for the Church in Termnnia. In a way, we got invaded and didn't even fight back. King Forrest is the only one dumb enough to get seduced by the Church. They're using him as a tool to take over Termnnia. Word on the street is, they want Forrest to reach the Diamond Throne b' fore Prince Daveed returns to power. Luckily, our people are strong, and we've kept those bastards back."

"Well, that's a relief," said Avi. "So you've won."

The waitress shook her head. "Aye, we may have won the battle, but not the war. King Forrest and his friends, The Church, are crafty. It would be unwise to let our guard down. If your travels take ya North, be very wary, milady. The Church has influence in many villages around those parts. They'll kill you just on the suspicion that you're magical."

"Thank you for the warning," said Avi.

"Not a problem, milady. Well, I best get back to work. Got more customers comin' in. If you need anythin' just holler. The name's Jeannie Millbuie."

Avellana nodded. "Avi," she introduced herself.

They shook hands.

"A pleasure, Avi. You take care along the road. I'm not afraid to say it, but yer a pretty one. It would be horrible if something happened to ya. I'll let you finished yer biscuits. They're not good if they're cold."

Jeannie bowed and left Avi in peace.

Avi still kept a smile on her face, feeling rather warm inside, knowing that she had met a new friend on her first night in Termnnia. She picked up another biscuit and bit into it, slowly, savoring the fluffy texture and the buttery goodness that made her mouth feel heavenly. As she swallowed, she felt the warmth go down her throat and into her belly. She was about to reach for another and gasped when she realized they were all gone. There were at least five of them in there. Avi felt guilt when she realized she had eaten all those biscuits herself.

But then, she began to worry. She had a long conversation with a complete stranger and had eaten all the appetizers, yet Ser Gehalos had not come back. She peered curiously out of her booth, eyes darting from one customer to the next. Nothing. Panic slowly burst into her gut, and thoughts of Ser Gerhalos leaving her behind in this alien country began invading her thoughts. It didn't take long for her to let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the knight talking with the innkeeper at the door right next to an aquarium full of tropical fish.

"Phew," she said, and she sat back on her seat.

Jeannie came back with a fresh batch of biscuits. "A little welcome gift from the chef," she said.

Avi's face lit up. Her mouth began to water again. "Oh, thank you!" she said.

"Milady," Jeannie bowed and left her alone.

Before she could bite into her next biscuit, two men approached her. They were in their late teens and dressed in leather gear with steel armor plates on different parts of their bodies.

One was tall with curly brown hair and a long nose. The other short, a Dwarf with a curled black beard, pleated with gold ornaments. He carried an ornate blunderbuss on his back. A clockwork flint rifle, also decorated with gold ornamentation was holstered there, too, forming an X on the Dwarf's back.

"You the one called Avi?" the tall one asked.

Avi bit into her biscuit and nodded her head. Her mouth, crusted with flakes and greasy globs of butter.

The Dwarf tossed her a napkin and told her to clean up before he placed a hand to his mouth and hollered: "Master Bryon, this is her."

Avi was expecting a tall man to join her, what she got was a small boy of the Redborne, a dark-skinned, golden-eyed race of Men from the wild continent of Kalunga. His hair was shaved to be given tribal patterns and his ears pierced with gold rings.

"My Lady," he said bowing.

He climbed up into the booth and sat down in front of her.

"Yes?" said Avi.

"I am Bryon of the House Alesius. And the esteemed leader of the Number Hunter's Guild."

Avi raised an eyebrow. "Number...Hunters?"

"Yes, have you heard of them? Of course, you have. Word on the street is, you played one. And I want it."

"What do you need my Number for?" Avi asked.

"Simple, I have collected more Number Cards than anyone else in Termnnia."

He slammed his small black leather book down on the table and flipped it open to reveal sleeves. The pages did contain an impressive collection of Numbers. Avi spotted cards such as Number 49: Fortune Tune. Number 63: Shamoji Soldier. Number 22: Zombestein, and so many more.

"That's an impressive collection, My Lord," Avi said flipping through the pages.

Without warning, Bryon closed the book, pinching Avi's finger and pulled it away. "Let me see your Number Card," he commanded sternly.

"I can't show you all of them, but..."

"All of them, eh?" said the tall guard. "Did you hear that master? She has more than one."

Bryon nodded with a wide grin creasing across his face. "I heard," he said, bobbing his head up and down greedily. "So, are you going to show me your card?"

Avi nodded and opened her deck box. She flipped through her cards until she found Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon."

"Oh!" said Bryon's two guards.

"The Galaxy-Eyes with a girl like you?" He began to laugh. "Look at you! You can't even duel your way out of a paper bag!"

Avi creased her face into an angry scowl and put her card away. "Well, I don't care what you say. You can't have it!"

"What's your price?" Bryon asked.

"They're not for sale!" Ser Gerhalos said while stomping towards the booth.

The Dwarf and the tall guard back away in fright. They had never seen a Leogai before, and they certainly did not want to battle with one. Not tonight.

"Nice muscle you got there," said Bryon. "But just so you know," he scooted out of the booth. "No one ever says no to me. I always get what I want. You better hope that lion man of yours can fight."

"Is that a threat?" said Ser Gerhalos.

"We'll see," said Bryon. "Come on, men!"

The two guards sighed with relief and followed their little master away.

Ser Gerhalos looked down at Avi. "Finish your meal, and let's head upstairs. The Number Hunters Guild are not the only ones who know you are here."

Avi quickly scarfed down her biscuits and followed Ser Gerhalos to the top floor of the inn. He opened the door to the room, holding it open so Avi could go inside. She really enjoyed the sight of the accommodations. There was a sitting room, a balcony with iron chairs fitted with red cushions, a small iron stove and a bathroom.

"Get undressed," Ser Gerhalos said, shutting the door.

Avi gazed up at him with a surprised look on her face. "What? Why?"

"I have here a parcel from Prince Duke Devlin, a companion of Yugi Muto and his grandfather. Solomon. It's new clothing. Lady Mai Valentine rented the room for you to stay in as well."

"He brought clothes for me?" Avi asked. "But why?"

"You don't intend to walk around Termnnia dressed as a wench do you?"

Avi went red in the face as she suppressed a laugh. She admitted the voyage gave her a strong scent of seawater and her hair was terribly tangled and dry. Ser Gerhalos prepared the bath in a pool overlooking the sea. Meanwhile, Avi removed her outfit and wrapped a pink towel around herself. She entered the bathhouse and saw the knight had scented oils and bars of soap ready near the edge of blue mosaic tile.

"Well, come on," he said.

Avi stepped back, bashfully. "You don't intend for me to go with you watching do you?"

"Now you're making a fuss?" growled the knight. "Hurry up now."

Avi walked to the edge of the pool.

"Is it warm?" she asked.

"Why don' you find out?" Ser Gerhalos pushed her in.

Avi let out an adorable yelp and fell into the bubbly water with a great splash. Ser Gerhalos took the towel off her while she was in midair with lightning reflexes and folded it neatly near the corner. He rolled up the sleeves of his white-linen shirt as he waited for Avi show herself.

Avi swam back up, spitting out water and pulling wet hair out of her eyes. "Oh, you're horrible!" she coughed.

Ser Gerhalos laughed at Avi, causing her to yell impatiently. She swam to the edge of the bathing pool to escape, but Ser Gerhalos started snatching for her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said.

"I can do it myself!" Avi pouted, avoiding his massive grasp multiple times before she dove underwater.

Ser Gerhalos chuckled and waited for Avi to come back for air. He reached into the water, feeling around for her. Avi rose out of the water and attempted to climb out of the other side, but Ser Gerhalos got on all fours and reached the other end with a mighty bound. Avi squeaked at his freakish speed and dove to hide underwater.

"Playing games with me now, ah?" Ser Gerhalos said with an amused laugh.

He stared at the water looking for signs of movement. He heard nothing but the surf and the seagulls outside and the popping of the suds.

"You've got iron lungs, I'll give you that!" Ser Gerhalos called out.

Avi poked her head from out of the water.

"Ah, there you are!"

He lunged for her, but missed, for she dove under the bubbles as quickly as a fish. He reached deeper into the pool feeling for her, only to get the sensation of her toes brushing against his knuckles.

"Come on now," he said playfully. "Where are you? Where are you?"

Avi peered out of the water again but was snatched by her knight's mighty arms.

"Got you!" he cried out, followed by a triumphant laugh.

"No!" Avi started splashing frantically.

"Sit still!" Ser Gerhalos said, holding her to the stone bench submerged underwater. She splashed and struggled to be free from his grip, but he was far stronger than she was.

"There," he said, pouring a sweet-scented oil in her golden hair. "Now, stop squirming. I don't want to scratch you now."

"Oh!" Avi groaned in defeat.

She just sat on the bench and let Ser Gerhalos clean her up. She felt like pouting more and giving him a nasty attitude, but, she thought better of it. Ser Gerhalos had pretty gentle hands for such a fierce beast. In no time at all, Avi smiled and relaxed as she enjoyed her bath.

They remained quiet for a moment before Avi decided to speak.

"Do you have a family, Ser Gerhalos?"

"I do," the knight replied, massaging her shoulders. "My mother and my lord father who is chief of the Anak Islands. My brothers were killed in a great battle against the Aurelians hundreds of years ago, and my two cub-sisters were taken from us when pirates working for the Termnnian Trading Company raided our village."

"I am sorry," said Avi. "I don't have much in terms of a family either."

"The Girl from Nowhere," Ser Gerhalos said with a slow nod. "Yes, I've heard about your tale. Came walking out of a forest fire they say. Shame that of all the people to take you in, it had to be that innkeeper."

Avi grunted mournfully, trying not to remember her sorry years in the tavern being humiliated and harassed by all those drunken reprobates that made her life a living hell.

She grinned happily when the sudden realization that she had more power than them now hit her. If she really was meant for such an incredible destiny as a Summoner of Dragons, then she could easily make Ser Godfrey and his gang of hedge knights regret messing with her. She prayed to the Goddess Saafani that her dreams were true. That it really was her she was seeing haunting her dreams.

Ser Gerhalos walked away and came back with a towel, holding it high enough that he could not see Avi when she got out of the pool to wrap herself in it.

"Thank you, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said, walking slowly into the other room as she rang her hair dry of wetness.

Ser Gerhalos followed Avi as she left the bathhouse. "I left your new clothing on your bed. See that you try them on. That way if they don't fit, we can go to the tailor's tomorrow and buy you new ones."

Avi looked back at her knight and smiled divinely, warming Ser Gerhalos's heart. "Of course," said she, before going to her bedroom to change. Meanwhile, Ser Gerhalos slowly stalked towards the balcony overlook the ocean and gaze at the three moons in the heavens above. Four Winged-Dragon Guardian of the Fortress flew over the sea giving gentle roars while they flew with the current heading east towards the mountains. The wind caused his mane to sway slowly like a golden wheat field being caressed by a gentle summer breeze.

"Summoner of Dragons," he muttered to himself, gently poking his bottom lip with one of his talons. "A girl as tiny and fragile as her calling True Dragons to do battle? Hmm. It sounds almost unbelievable. Well, this world certainly never ceases to amaze me."

"Ser!" Avi called with disdain from her room.

"My Lady?" Ser Gerhalos called back while turning around to go back inside.

"Who did you say this outfit was from?" Avi called again.

"Prince Duke Devlin," Ser Gerhalos answered getting close to the room. "Why? Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw through the doorway.

He saw Avi's new attire. A modified corset of exquisite leather colored dark brown with filigree embroidery and two dragon emblems on the side and a black hood clipped on with silver engraved brooches, and denim short, shorts. A belt with leather pouches was clipped around her waist (one specially made for her dueling deck) and laced knee-high boots with engraved steel armor plating.

Her left arm was clad in black armbands that spanned from her bicep to her elbow. Her right had a black wristband with an ancient escutcheon belonging to the first order of Dragon Summoners from the beginning of the Age of Dragons.

Ser Gerhalos began to stutter. Earlier, he sternly asked if Avi wanted to continue dressing like a wench. This new outfit of hers certainly did not help with that aspect.

That damn Duke Devlin!

"Well, it's certainly not what I would have picked for you," he said. "What do you think?"

Avi looked at herself in the mirror. "It certainly shows off my curves," she commented. "But why? Why would Duke Devlin give me something so raunchy."

Ser Gerhalos puffed out frustration from his furry lips. "Forgive me, My Lady. Prince Devlin is infamous for his crude behavior towards women. If it troubles you so, we can get you something new."

Avi grinned. "No, I kind of like it.

"If you say you, My Lady," said Ser Gerhalos. "We still have those letters of credit. We could get you some new armor."

Avi laughed and gave a twirl in front of the mirror. Ser Gerhalos mumbled in shock. She certainly grew on her new traveling raiment quite quickly.

"Nonsense," Avi said. "It shows off my beauty, which will throw my opponents off guard. I recall you saying earlier that it was hard to believe someone like me could be summoning dragons. Well, I may look beautiful and timid at first, but when they underestimate me, I will call my beasts and show them what for."

"That's the spirit," said Ser Gerhalos. "So, does everything fit you well? Is everything comfortable?"

"And how," said Avi. "I'm all set."

"Then you'd best get some rest. I will keep standing watch."

"All night?"

A nod from the knight. "All night," he replied. He saw the look of concern on Avi's face and made a wan grin. "Worry not, My Lady. Sleep and I are not on good terms. I can go for days without rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. It's a long road to the Citadel."

"The Citadel?" Avi asked.

"The home and school for the mages of Termnnia. Master Solomon claims that the arch-mage has a map to your first dragon."

Avi felt excitement rush up her body like a surge upon the rocks below. She felt weak in the knees. Perhaps there was truth to this mission after all.

"Goodnight, Ser Gerhalos. And thank you."

Ser Gerhalos bowed. "My Lady," he said. And he walked back to the balcony so Avi could dress into her nightgown. She cuddled into bed and gave a sigh, feeling the crisp white sheets caress her body with a soothing warmth that helped her find slumber. Her eyes grew heavy. She yawned and finally succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile, a drone was flying outside her window. Its rotors were specially tinkered to be muffled. It was so quiet while up in the air, Ser Gerhalos could not hear it.

"Did you hear that, master?" said a member of the Number Hunters Guild, speaking to his little master via headpiece. "They're going for the Citadel."

"I don't care if they're going to the Black Continent," the arrogant Bryon said while he strolled the beaches below. "One way or another, her Number Cards are going to be mine!"


	26. Treasures in the Deep

**Yugi**

* * *

"Is she even here?" Yugi wondered, treading carefully through the Eotarma leaves that sprinkled the ground. The golden rays of the setting sun peered through the ruby red leaves above him, decorating the forest like glimmering tinsel.

It's been too long, far too long. Days had passed since he and Grigorios left the castle and searched for Ana, who was cursed to take the form of an Eclipse Wyvern. You'd think spotting a dragon would have been an easy task, but not this creature. Eclipse Wyvern was a creature that had stealth capabilities, and it was that fact alone that was making Yugi very frustrated. Of all the dragons for the princess to turn into, it had to be one with stealth. Every now and then, he and Grigoris would see a streak of black and red soar over them, find the half-eaten carcass of an elk or the bones of dire wolves, even a roar or two coming from the mountains, but by the time they raised their heads up, they saw a flash of red and then silence.

"She's probably lost her mind right about now," said Yugi. "It's been many days now. I fear Princess Antoinette is gone."

"There is still hope," Yami insisted. "There is always hope."

"Hope, huh?" Yugi said, ducking under a branch. The red, gold, and orange leaves brushed against his hair. "I hope we can find these two beasts we're looking for. We don't even know if there is a banshee out there."

"Something has a foul grip over these lands," Yami answered. "I felt great sorrow the moment we came here. Sorrow, anger, and evil. No, there is a banshee out there cursing these lands."

"Maybe we'll have a better chance in finding it now that it's Eotarma," said Yugi, referring to the Elvish name for the month of October. It translated to, Month of the Spirits. It was often said that the dead rise and walk the land during this month. Travelers and merchants often reported strange lights coming from the forests or the ruins of ancient castles as they walked the roads. The graveyards would get covered in fog and moans and groans would often be heard coming from them.

It brought a glimmer of hope for Yugi. Perhaps this cursed month would have some effect on the banshee, maybe even the Eclipse Wyvern. He had to find them now. He spent way too much time here in this forsaken forest. He wanted to get on his horse and leave, but Grigoris and Antoinette needed his help. Then again, so did a great deal many others. What of Prince Michael? Had he and Jeayoung already gathered forces and sailed to Akuuda to aid Marcel in fighting back Naralia? What of his friends in the Storm Coasts? Had Serenity gone on her quest to find that 'special item' for Yuri? And Avi? Did she sail safely to Termnnia? Was she even here yet. Most importantly, what news of Yuri?

"Stay focused!" said Yami, feeling Yugi's impatience. "I know there are a lot of people counting on us, but this is a task we must complete, Yugi. Antoinette is an important piece on the board right now."

"The Queen, eh?" Yugi asked, peering from the corner of his eye back at Yami. He walked another few paces before he stopped and turned to look at him. Yami stood tall and strong before him, even though he was so translucent, Yugi could see the forest and the mountains right through him like a window. "Another pawn in your game," he said impatiently. "We don't even know if Yuri is going to approve of her. For Horakhty's sake, Spirit, we don't even know if he'll approve of his new life here." He hopped over a fallen tree. His boots crunched the leaves when he landed. He grunted and stood back up. "All the places we could have hidden him. Grandopolis, the flying fortresses of Dun Harth, Duelist Kingdom; anywhere! No, we had to put him in another world. Eighteen years, Yuri has grown up not knowing he's to be High King. Not knowing the kingdoms he's supposed to rule even exists. We shouldn't have to be doing this. He should be on the throne by now."

Yami sighed. Yugi pushed a branch out of his way and stomped toward an open field. "It doesn't work that way," said Yami. "How many times must I tell you? There was no other choice. We couldn't keep him here in Termnnia. It wasn't safe. There are people here who would sell Yuri out for a gold Star Chip. And there is no hiding from Denethon and the Sisterhood. And I could not sit idly by and watch as those corrupted lords from all those Houses squabbled to see who could keep him. House Dragonheart. House Alteria. House Goldenpenny. Do you think either of them were good choices to be Yuri's family? I would have hated to see how they would taint Yuri. They didn't want to care for the boy out of the kindness of their hearts. They just wanted the Diamond Throne. Yuri is pure of heart, Yugi."

"Not anymore," Yugi retorted. "Or have you forgotten what Bakura turned him into?"

"He's changed," Yami countered. "Slifer saw to that. He blasted the evil out of his heart. Blasted Bakura out of him."

Yugi stomped his foot on the ground. "You said it was going to be safe! So how did Bakura find him then? How did Bakura get so close to Yuri that he could taint his heart and mind? It just proves that your plans are not as foolproof as you think they are, Spirit. I want to trust you. I really do, but nothing we do seems to be working. Why can't we bring Yuri him now?"

"Now you've forgotten the decree set up by Antilles?" Yami spat, getting annoyed with Yugi's impatience and doubt. And Ignorance.

He knew politics bored Yugi, but not to the point where he would be oblivious to everything that's going on. He balled his fists, doing everything he could to keep from shouting at his host.

"Yuri cannot come home until he is declared the champion of Kaiba's tournament next summer," he said, to which Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami continued anyway. "The Senate wants to see if he is a capable Duelist. Like it or not, but the requirements of being High King is being a champion or a Master Duelist. Yuri has to hold his own in a Duel, or someone could use the Dueling Pact to challenge him out of the crown. If that happens, all our work would have been for naught. All these years of planning would be wasted. All the people who died to keep him secret and safe. Their sacrifice would have been for nothing. As for how Bakura was able to get to him, I don't know. But it's clearly obvious he has his own agenda with Yuri, and it does not involve killing him. He would have killed Yuri by now if that was his intent. Something tells me Bakura wants him alive."

"For what purpose?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Yami answered.

"Then how do we stop him!?" Yugi cried out. His voice echoing across the forest.

Yami's eyes widened. He let out a soft gasp, and took a step backward. He looked at Yugi, standing upright to make himself seem taller. His fists were balled up, chest up, and head held high. His eyes flashing with impatience. Even the birds stopped singing to give the two of them a moment; as if they, too, were waiting for Yami to give his response.

Yami smiled at the boy. "We will find a way, Yugi. Remember, Yuri is the Terretar. The God Caller. He will..."

"LOOK OUT!" Grigorios shouted, jumping out of the trees and tackling Yugi to the ground.

Yugi yelled in surprise as he flew through the air with the nearly eight-hundred pound beast on top of him. They landed on the ground with a thud. Yugi's face twisted in agony and he groaned, feeling the weight of the monster press down on him and flattening his lungs. Through the mass of dark brown fur, Yugi saw the white and red wings of the Eclipse Wyvern soar over him. Then the tail until it slithered out of few. The calmness of the morning was broken by its loud screech. At long last, the monster had found them. Princess Antoinette had arrived at last. But it had been too long. Yugi knew now that the princess was more dragon than human now. The way she attacked them so quickly and so violently. It was primal. It was beastly. She was hunting now, and she was not picky about who or what would serve well for breakfast. What hurt Yugi the most was that she was so far gone that cared not to differentiate friend from foe. Antoinette was gone, he thought sadly, only this wyvern remained.

He heard Yami's voice burning in his brain. "Get up! Get up!" Yugi felt a powerful force overtake his legs and his arms. Yami wanted to take control. "It's not too late!" He heard him say. Yugi knew better than to argue with him at a time like this. And most of all, he wanted to relieve himself of the weight of the monster on top of him. So without question, Yugi allowed Yami to take control of his body. Yami felt himself come alive as his form took over Yugi's flesh and bone. He grew taller and stronger. And he felt like a great weight was crushing him. He came into the world moaning and groaning.

"Grigorios, get off!" Yami shouted.

The beast did, and he picked up his bronze spear. "Come, Yugi! She goes this way! I smell a foulness in the air. A scent I haven't picked up since..." He dashed into the forest, roaring and smashing small trees into the ground.

Yami picked himself up from the ground, drew his sword, and ran after Grigorios. He saw Antoinette flying above the trees, snarling and barking at the challenge Grigorios issued from below. The wyvern gave out a hellish shriek and circled back towards them. Grigorios lifted his spear and shut one eye as he took aim at the monster approaching them. When Antoinette got close enough he threw the spear up, made a quick jump, spun, and kicked it with all his might, launching the missile as fast as a bullet. It pierced her left wing. Antoinette gave a shriek. She tilted from left to right; her tail whipping violently. It struck Grigorios in the chest as she flew over him. He felt his bones rattle from the impact. He fell to the ground with a thud and rolled to a stop.

"Are you all right!" Yami cried out to him. Grigoris responded with a thumbs up; a short one, for his arm collapsed to ground a second later. He grunted as he lay in the grass to recover from the blow he took. Yami looked at Antoinette. She tried to keep flight, but she crashed into the trees. "Princess!" he shouted. He dashed towards the trees to see to her, but the wyvern stirred; her wings still flapping, still having the strength to keep her in flight. Using what little he knew of his Millennium Puzzle, Yami channeled its powers. A glowing Wdjat burned on his forehead as a golden aura formed around the Millennium Item. He hoped his touch would release her from her curse. She raised her head up, hearing Yami's footsteps. She charged a glowing blue energy breath. Yami stopped, wondering what move to make next, for in the next few seconds his ashes would be flying through the air.

Just before Antoinette released her attack, Grigoris jumped from behind him and tackled her neck. He held her down with all his might. He roared and snarled, pressing his weight down against her neck and locking his powerful arms around her jaws to keep her from unleashing her breath attack or snapping at them with her teeth. Her tail still whipped around; one hit from that and it would break many bones in Yami's body. He approached carefully. "DO IT NOW!" shouted Grigoris. He was strong but he felt he could not contain the dragon's strength any longer. Yami quickened his pace, then darted into a sprint. Suddenly, he stopped. The air grew horrible cold. He could see his breath in the air. Frost began to coat the grass and the leaves in a shimmering blanket of white. His hands were burned from the cold. He felt himself shivering. Even the trees began to show their discomfort for the oncoming evil that was manifesting itself in the darkness. They moaned and quaked. The leaves fell from them like rain until they were stripped bare, dead as winter.

A being, radiating a ghoulish green glow, slowly hovered to the clearing. She was clad in a white robe that was falling off, showing off her rotten corpse and even the white of her bones. Though her face was partially decayed, there was still some beauty left in it. White-green eyes stared at Yami, burning into his soul. He could feel her sorrow slithering inside her. Her pain. Her thirst for revenge against the injustice that was done upon her. He saw tears glittering down her cheeks. Her face twisted in eternal sorrow. She let out a cry which sounded more like a song of great sorrow. It filled Yami's soul with sadness than fear. Thanks to Grigoris, he knew why she was like this. Doomed to walk the earth for eternity as a malevolent being bringing misfortune upon all she met. It was not what she wanted. She just wanted to pick flowers for the temple. She wanted to go back to her friends and enjoy the merry feasts at the grand halls of the High Priestess. She wanted to grow old and die in peace. She had dreams and aspirations of her own which would never be fulfilled due to the evil Grigoris and his friends inflicted upon her that night.

"I am sorry," Grigoris said, looking at her. "I am sorry for everything. I was a monster for what I did to you that night. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. You will never find peace until you do. You will never cross into the great halls of Ana if you remain in this form forever. Please, don't fight us. Please!"

The banshee did not care for his apology. She let out an ear piercing shriek. The birds took off into the air by the thousands. Yami yelled and fell to his knees, covering his ears with his hands. Blood dripped from his nose. His eyes twitched and he ground his teeth while enduring the pain her cry was causing. Grigoris roared and rolled on the ground covering his ears. He could take the screeching no more and ripped them off instead. He could take it no more. Antoinette wailed and twitched on the ground until she passed out.

The banshee stopped screeching and hovered to where Grigoris lay. She held out her bony hands and lifted him up into the air with telekinesis. Grigoris lost control of his body. He grunted and sobbed. "What's the matter?" The banshee said in a sickly, high-pitched voice. "Do you not want to fuck me anymore?" Her jaws widened until they touched her chest. A long, slimy tongue wriggled out of her mouth. "Do you not wish to make love to me, beast?"

"STOP!" Yami shouted. He threw his enchanted blade at her. She heard the sword singing through the air and turned. Direct hit! The sword pierced her chest. The magic steel burned her. Green flames burst from the wound, searing her from the inside. She screeched and tumbled backward. Grigoris fell to the ground, weakened. The death touch of a banshee drained one of life, and he had been near her for too long. Yami drew another sword out and hurried towards him. The banshee rose back up and knocked Yami back with a powerful force push, sending him flying into the grass.

The banshee cackled and pulled the sword out of her chest. The flames dispersed. She looked at the sword and threw it on the ground. The power of being amongst the undead. It unlike anything she ever felt before. She felt invincible, especially if magical blades proved nothing against her. She returned to torturing Grigoris again, lifting him high and sticking her wriggling tongue into his mouth, sucking all the life force from his body. His fur turned gray. His horns started to whither. He was dying.

"NO!" Yami shouted.

WHACK! The banshee was tossed aside by the swing of a powerful tail. Antoinette rose up from the ground, snarling. She pulled the spear out of her injured wing with her teeth and snarled.

"Traitor!" the banshee shrieked. "I give you the form of a dragon and this is how you repay me!?"

"That was not what she wanted!" shouted Yami. "You turned her gift into a curse. She loses herself because of your need for revenge."

"Listen to him, priestess," groaned Grigoris. "She had nothing to do with this. It's me you want. Not her."

"I will drain you both and become a great sorceress! These mountains and all the dark things living in them will bow to my power!"

Yami held out his hand. He summoned Dark Magician to come to his aid. He flew towards her, stopped just a few inches from her face, and spun his staff. He pointed his weapon at her and blasted her with his Dark Magic Attack. She screeched and fell to her knees, steam billowing off her body. It started to dawn on her that she wasn't as powerful as she thought she was if Yami could summon powerful creatures into battle like this. Perhaps if she swallowed his life essence, she would gain his power, too. She dug deep into her will and released a blast of green energy that knocked Dark Magician back. Yami stood up, held out his hand, and summoned Dark Magician Girl, who came flying out of a pink glyph. She spun and pointed her staff at that banshee, burning her with her own dark magic spell. Yami took a special Spell Card from his pocket.

Knight's Title.

He held it up and activated it, turning his Dark Magician into the Dark Magician Knight. His purple robes turned into knightly armor with a long black/red cape, and his staff formed into a magical sword. Dark Magician Girl touched the sword and gave it enough power for it to start glowing. Magical runes shined down the length of the blade. Dark Magician Knight raised up his blade. Glyphs spun around it. He ran towards the banshee and struck her in the chest with the sword.

"Go now! Be at peace!" Yami said. "I release you from your curse!"

And just like that, the banshee gave out one final cry. But, she did not seem at all saddened. Her face twisted into a smile. She had been saved by someone with enough power to counter the curse of the goddesses themselves. An Eyar. The Angels of Horakhty. And the most gracious of them all. So powerful was Yami's sense of forgiveness and friendship, that even creatures such as her would find the time to repent. And she did as these were her final moments as a cursed creature. Slowly, the flesh in her body began to mend itself. She became more and more beautiful. Her hair, once white as death, had a golden glow. Her eyes took the color of oceanic blue, and her lips took the color of glossy peach.

Dark Magician Knight took his sword out of her chest and sheathed it on his back. The priestess smiled at them both. She gave a nod as a ray of light shined down on her. She raised her arms and was lifted into the heavens. She dispersed, turning to glimmering lights that sailed farther and farther into the sky until it was gone from sight. The wind blew, telling the world that another soul had found her peace. She was gone.

But Grigoris was unchanged. He lay there on the ground, dying. Yami hurried to him. He attempted to heal him, but Grigoris grabbed his wrist with a vice-like grip. "No," he breathed. "Leave me. I have paid for my sins. She is at peace now. You have given her release. And now, my death will grant her justice. And look. Look there."

Yami turned and saw Antoinette lying on the ground, no longer as a dragon. A blanket of red and white, matching the pattern of her form as an Eclipse Wyvern as draped over her body. Her long, chestnut-colored hair waved gracefully in the wind. She was sleeping as though she were warm in her bed. Yami went for her, but he was locked in Grigoris' grip. "And spoil her beautiful dream," he chuckled. "Leave her. Take her back to my castle. No doubt with the spell broken, my servants won't be as lively as they once were."

"Grigoris," said Yami.

"Say no more, Master Yugi. I have paid for my mistakes." His tusks vanished. His ears, though ripped, began growing rounder. "There are now fewer monsters in this world. I have...I...I..." He started losing his claws. His snout became a round nose. His teeth were growing duller and duller. Fur molted away revealing patches of caramel colored skin. "Wha...what's this...what's happening?" Yami stepped back and unclasped his cape, tossing it over the shoulders of the naked, handsome, well-built, man in front of him.

Grigoris examined his hands. He had five fingers now. He held his fingers over the area where his snout had once been. He felt nothing but air. He slapped his hands on his face. He gasped. His touch informed him of a strong chin, a slender neck, a round nose, cheeks, and lips. He looked down and saw slender legs with feet and five toes. No more did he have paws or a long tail.

He slid his hands down his head. He no longer felt the round dome of his beast skull. Just the smooth circumference of a human head. And he no longer felt his horns.

He laughed. "I...I don't understand. Yugi! How did...? But why? Why didn't I...how is this possible?"

"Stand up, my friend," said Yami. "Up, up."

"How is this possible?" He said, touching his face with his hands.

"Ana has blessed you with a second chance," said Yami. "Your curse is broken. You have shown great courage and were willing to give your life for this young woman here," he held his hand toward Antoinette sleeping peacefully. "Every fairy tale has to have a happy ending, you know."

* * *

 **Joey**

* * *

 **Castle Muto**

 **The Storm Coasts, Emboldor.**

* * *

"She's in Termnnian soil now," he said rolling up the scroll. "Her fate is now in the hands o' doze kids. Pegasus' sons sure did a great job scouting Termnnia fer da ruins, eh?"

Serenity gave a weak nod as a response, shoving a spoon of cornflakes into her mouth as she examined maps and scrolls littering the table where she sat. The wind howled on the window beside her. Above, a lantern waved back and forth providing light alongside the many candles and the warm blaze of the hearth nearby. Though it was early in the morning, the world outside was still dark as night. Down below, they heard music and laughter as Mai invited the villagers to take shelter inside the castle as the mighty storm outside was growing to be very powerful. Tornados could be seen ravaging the hills miles away from the castle and four of them were raging in the seas.

Joey sniffed the air and licked his lips. "I know dat sweet smell," he said. "Mai's making another batch of her sweet, delicious, corn cakes. Wanna head down and get some?"

Serenity gave another weak nod in response to his question. She ate more cornflakes. She crunched loudly, milk dripping down her chin. She and held up an ancient scroll detailing the lands around the Storm Coasts. She scratched her head and grunted. "I'm never going to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Joey asked, turning to look at her. "What's wit all doze maps and scrolls. Ya been starin' at dem since Phoenix and the others left the castle."

Serenity tossed the map at the table in defeat. She irritably scooped up another spoonful of cornflakes and jammed it into her mouth. "I'm looking for something, Joey."

Joey rolled his eyes, pestered by the obviousness of that statement. He walked toward the table and picked up one of the maps. His eyes darted left and right as he studied the texts which were written in the language of the Neleneen. The Golden Elves. Joey threw the map back into the pile. "O' course yer not gonna find anything with deeze old relics. Serenity, deeze are maps made during the First Era. Look at dis. That's Arcraxia. Those lands were swallowed by the seas thousands and thousands of years ago."

"I know that," Serenity responded, rubbing her temples to calm herself. "But according to Grandpa Muto, we're standing near the border of Arcraxia. Meaning that the clue to this special item I'm looking for is somewhere out there." She pointed towards the Thundering Sea.

Joey let out a loud laugh that caused the candles on the table to flicker. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me, sis. Dere's no way yer gonna find anything in dat! To explore the Thundering Seas means certain death. Only a fool would do it."

Serenity chuckled. "Then it looks like I'm a fool. Ancient artifacts left behind by the Neleneen always wash up against the shores of this place. And, it's been proven that the ancient city of Fa-Labelda is just right over there. Yugi feels that way, too. Why else would you think he let us stay here in this castle?"

"No!" Joey yelled. "You are not gonna go into doze waters, sis. Look at dat. Doze waves are gonna crush yer boat. Smack 'em right into the rocks. I've seen it happen. Not only dat, doze twisters out there will blow you into the next world. And dere are sea monsters swimming down there. Sailors avoid these waters like they were gateways to the Shadow Realm. Which dey could be fer all I know."

Serenity sighed. "I figured you'd say that. Come on, Joey, this is really important."

Joey crossed his arms. "Yeah? And just what's so important that you need to risk yer own life to find it."

Serenity fumbled through piles of papers, maps, scrolls, and old letters until she finally found a sketch of the item she desired to find. When Joey saw it, his hands quivered. It was a pendant of exquisite design. Celtran craftsmanship without a doubt judging by the sheer beauty of the item. Joey's eyes flashed.

"Serenity? Ya can't be serious. Da Pendant of da Kings? That item died with Norman the Conqueror. Archeologists, mages, treasure hunters, even Da Seven Golden Kings searched for it. No one has been able to find it. What makes ya think you can?"

Serenity smiled confidently. "I'll find it because there is someone out there who is destined to have it."

"Yuri?" Joey asked. "What makes ya think Yuri can have Da Pendant of da Kings?"

"I feel it in my heart," Serenity said, picking up her bowl and drinking the last of the milk. It dripped down her chin and down her neck towards her chest. She groaned. Joey picked up a handkerchief laying on the back of a chair and tossed it at her. She cleaned herself and got up to put the bowl in the sink. "Our business here in the Storm Coasts is not done, yet," she said.

"Well, yer not gonna have me fer support," said Joey. "I can't help ya on dis quest. I'm needed over in the Coastlands of da west. We got ourselves a young rebel stirring up trouble down dere. And we gotta do somethin' about Antilles' closing of the Gates."

Serenity's calm demeanor faded. Her face turned bright pink. "That bastard. I'm more than sure he wants to keep Yuri off the throne."

"A lot of people believe dat," Joey said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But with a majority of the Senate on his side, there's not much we can do."

Serenity glared at the map on the table. She squeezed both the table's corners and let out a heavy breath to exhale all the frustrations making her chest feel heavy. "Yes, there is," she said coldly, looking at the sketching of the Pendant of the Kings. "You just wait and see."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

 **Central Island, Aquarius**

 **Phobos Corp Dueling Grounds**

For the past couple of games, an arrogant Duelist had been dominating the competition. He had his own groupies watching his matches from behind his Duel Pod. One of them was obnoxiously playing a song from his iPhone which was amplified on his speakers.

 _ **Hotel California**_ performed by the Gypsy Kings.

It was probably his theme song. It fit him, for he was a fair-faced young man with Latino blood running in his veins. His deck box was made of black metal and decorated with jewels. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail. His skin was sun-kissed and his eyes were green like the emeralds around his neck clearly seen thanks to the open collar of his black shirt. The sleeves on his cards were gold with elegant designs.

His name was Arturo del Rio. El Halcón, meaning The Falcon, for he ran a Winged-Beast deck as Natalya did.

His poor opponent babbled in fear for his poor Wingweaver, a beautiful six-winged angel with an attack power of 2750. But, her power was useless, for she was confined in a trap card called Shadow Spell. It lowered her attack by 700 points. She was now at 2050, making her easy pickings for the arrogant Duelist's Punished Eagle.

He held up a Polymerization card and looked at Yuri and his friends. He had gold rings with large gems on each of his fingers. Yuri and his friends stared at him with a gaze as cold as a gargoyle's. The Duelist looked at Patty and then gave his card rapid licks with his tongue. Patty's eyes widened with rage.

The Duelist played Polymerization and gave Patty a wink fusing together his Blue-Winged Crown and Niwatori to create Punished Eagle. A giant bird almost as large as a small plane with sleek blue feathers, red eyes, and a beak of gold. There were red glowing runes on his head. His talons, razor sharp.

 **Punished Eagle**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1800  
**

He commanded the bird to attack. Punished Eagle took off to the top of the arena and made a dive that destroyed Wingweaver. The attack brought the other Duelist's Life Points to 0.

Arturo's friends stood up and clapped for another victory. He danced around to the beat of the song. He then tossed a rose from his black leather jacket to Patty who caught it.

"Does he always carry one of those?" Yuri asked, finding it odd that he just had a rose in his buttoned shirt. Patty examined the rose with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on her face. She was not pleased with the gift Arturo tossed her. She looked down at him. Some girls from school were on the east side of the arena, clapping for the Duelist, who came here on holiday from his tropical homeland. Which one, Yuri did not know. Nor did he care. He looked away, turning his gaze toward the jumbotron hanging above the arena displaying the highlights of the Duel. Of course, that only added fuel to Arturo's ego.

Arturo walked to the group. He moved confidently and smoothly with gallant steps, giving off the impression that he was dancing towards them. Naturally, his eyes were set on Patty, who sat on the bleachers two rows above where Yuri, Nick, and Carter were sitting. She wore a white mini dress and her hair was styled to flow down past her shoulder like a river of pink and gold. The satin silk ribbon on her headband glimmered from the right side of her head. She wrinkled her nose, immediately suspecting that this Duelist was looking to stir up trouble with her friends.

"So, who's next?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pocket. He had a thick Cuban accent. But Yuri, being Spanish himself thanks to his mother, could tell the accent was forced. "I can't help but notice you lot being here all day. Anyone up for a match?" He looked up at Patty. He admired the butterfly hanging from the choker around her neck. Her electric green eyes were almost glowing in the fluorescent light of the arena. Most of all, he admired her long legs, smooth and soft as the petals of the rose he tossed her. Patty had a feeling he was looking between her legs and crossed them as quick as thinking. "And you, _bonita?_ How about a Duel? You and me." He snapped his fingers. "Ah, now I remember. You're the girl with the fiends I heard so much about. Wanna go with me one-on-one? Let's see if your Diabolos dragon can stand up to my beautiful falcons. And then, when I defeat you, how about some lobster by the pier for dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, pal," said Carter, standing up and placing his hand on Yuri's shoulder. "But, you're out of luck. See this guy, right here? She's his girl. So you can forget about your dinner plans."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" laughed Arturo. His group also laughed at Yuri. "Her...and him? You've got to be joking."

"Better believe it, buddy," Patty said from her spot. Patty ripped a petal from the rose with her teeth. She spat it out. "And, sorry, but I can't Duel right now. Didn't bring my deck today, hotshot. Though, I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't mind taking you on."

"Thanks a lot," Yuri groaned, looking up at her.

At once, Arturo looked away from Patty and stared at Yuri. "Yuri did you say?" he said, stroking his chin. "Hmm, you're that pendejo with the Black Tyranno, no?"

"Andate pal carajo!" Yuri retorted as he sat straight up. The fighter he thought he left behind many years ago seemed to be returning. "Don't waste my time."

Nick backed away from Yuri and waved his hands. "Whoa, Yuri. I didn't know you had such a colorful knowledge of the Spanish language. Damn man."

"No, no, no, Yuri!" Arturo wagged his finger. He was clearly not phased by Yuri's insults. "You see, there is a rich Duelist out there paying big money to whoever takes you down in a Duel."

"How much we talkin'?" Patty asked, ripping off another petal.

Arturo sniggered and crossed his arms. "A million."

"Da-yum, Yuri," said Tyson. "I just might take you on for that."

Arturo then looked at the green glowing eye Yuri had. "Ah, it's true what they say about his eye. I must say, Yuri, it's a pretty thing to behold. How did you get it?"

"I don't know," said Yuri. He unzipped the smallest pocket of his backpack and took out his deck, now perfectly packaged in black sleeves. "We gonna play or what?"

Arturo nodded. "Indeed. Come on, let us Duel."

They took their positions. Arturo took the blue pod and Yuri took the red.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

 **Arturo-2000 LP**

 **Yuri-2000 LP**

"I shall let you start first," Arturo said, brushing a bang from his face.

"You sure about that?" Yuri sneered. "Uraby! Attack mode!"

His raptor snarled, coming onto the field.

"Impressive," said Arturo. "But he's not good enough for this. Go, Cyber Falcon!"

He summoned a robotic jet-powered hawk. The steel which made its body had a brilliant white finish and its talons were sharper than swords. It had bright red eyes like laser pointers.

 **Cyber Falcon**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

"He's bluffing," said Nick. "Yuri's Uraby can rip that robot-chicken to shreds with his powerful claws.

"You haven't learned a thing have you?" Layla Lovecraft commented as she came to the arena to join them. "You really think an opponent plays weaker monsters for nothing? You're not going to last long in future Duels with that attitude."

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"My old teammates are coming to visit," said Layla. "I've got to meet them at the airport in three hours. Thought I'd kill time coming to the new arena in town. Didn't think I'd find you guys here. Looks like I came just in time, seein' as how you're in a Duel. Yuri! Oh, I heard your sweet eighteen is in three weeks. Crystal's planning a big party for you."

"The biggest of the year," Patty added, tearing off another rose petal with her teeth.

"Don't remind me," Yuri groaned. "She's inviting half the island to it. I never even wanted a big party."

Layla clicked and gave a wink. "Come on, Yuri. It's not every day someone turns eighteen. It's the year of your independence. You gotta make it a night you'll never forget."

"Stop stalling!" Arturo shouted. "Make your move or forfeit the match! And you, cheerleader, back away, now!"

Layla wrinkled her nose and placed her knuckles on her hips. "Kick his ass, Yuri!"

"I think not, querida," said Arturo, angered that Layla's attention was drawn to Yuri instead of him. He looked at his hand and made a merry tune with his tongue. "It's still my turn. I play the Field Spell Card, Rising Air Current!" A powerful wind swirled around the field. The wind howled. Trash and other forms of debris swirled around in the air. "This card will boost the attack of all Wind monsters by five-hundred but their defense is lowered by four-hundred. Not that it matters, because their attack points are all I'm going to need. Behold!"

Cyber Falcon's attack rose to 1900. Nick swallowed his own words when he saw that boost in power. His face turned bright red. The Cyber Falcon soared toward Uraby and ripped him apart.

 **Yuri-1600 LP**

 **Arturo-2000 LP**

Arturo laughed and brushed his hands together as if cleaning dirt off them. "Your move, Yuri!"

Yuri drew his card. "I place two cards face down and summon Little D in defense mode."

"Little D?" laughed Arturo. "Remind you of anything?"

"Just go," said Yuri, ignoring his crude and insulting jest.

Arturo gave a nasty snigger. "With pleasure," he said. "For my next move, I summon Monstrous Bird in attack mode! Destroy his dinosaur with your mighty claws!"

An oversized bald eagle flew onto the field, giving out a cry for battle before it slashed Little D and destroyed him.

 **Monstrous Bird**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1900**

"Nice card," said Patty.

"Glad you like it," said Arturo.

Patty clenched her teeth on another petal and ripped it off the rose. "So, you're one of the Dragon Sisters," she said to Layla. "I missed that Duel between you and Yuri last month. I heard he walloped you despite siking your best dragons on him."

"That he did," Layla said, leaning against the rail next to the cement steps. "And uh, you must be the fiend girl everyone's been buzzing about on social media. I saw a clip of your Duel with Randall Lawson. That Diabolos of yours is a real beast. Mind if you and I go one-on-one sometime. I'd like to see his power for myself."

Patty smiled and ripped another petal off the rose and spit it out. "Sure. I'd like that. Next time I bring my cards and you're around, I'll be ready."

"Sounds good to me," said Layla. "You're a hot one, Patty. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Patty rolled her eyes. "Only all the time. Why else would Yuri be dating me?" Nick cringed hearing those words, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Ah, so the Prince of Aquarius dating the Fiend Princess, I like that. You two are quite the match. Congratulations, Patty. You've got a future champion wrapped around your finger."

Patty smiled at that remark.

"What are you going to do, Yuri?" Arturo asked, confident his powered-up monsters would be enough to ensure a victory.

"I summon Anthrosaurus in defense mode. Then I activate the Spell Card, The Shallow Grave. This card will allow us to choose a monster from our Graveyards and play them in defense mode. Since you don't have any, you don't. Uraby, return!"

"Who cares," said Arturo. "More food for my birds. My turn. I play Pot of Greed. Now I draw two cards. Then I summon Wing Eagle!"

 **Wing Eagle**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1500**

His birds screeched at Yuri. They were ready for an onslaught. Yuri grinned. "I activate my Trap Card, Zero Gravity!"

Arturo grunted. He fell for it. "What!" he cried.

"Oh-oh," said Layla. "This is goodbye, baby."

"What do you mean?" said Arturo.

"Your Rising Air Current lowers the defense of your monsters by four hundred points, remember?" said Tyson.

"So what?" said Arturo. "Even if one of my precious birds gets destroyed, I can still switch them back to attack next turn to finish Yuri off."

"Yawn," said Patty, she ripped off the last piece of the rose. "It's game over, pretty boy. If Yuri has what I think he has, there is going to be no next turn."

"It can't be!" said Arturo. "Black Tyranno? Already? No!"

Yuri chuckled and slapped his ace monster onto the field. The projectors whirred. Their lights glimmered. Black Tyranno was finally rendered. He reared up his head and let out a triumphant roar. Something about him made Arturo very uneasy. Just like Yuri, the right eye was glowing bright green. He felt something odd radiating from both him and the Black Tyranno. A bond. A powerful bond. Like the Black Tyranno in front of him was more than just a card. He was a piece of Yuri's soul. A piece of his heart. A very good friend. After the victories those two have pulled together, Arturo wasn't at all surprised that their bond would be so strong that even he could feel it.

"YEAH!" cheered Tyson. "The big, black, badass is here!"

"Now I activate my second face-down card," said Yuri. "Dust Tornado! This will destroy your Field Spell."

Arturo looked at his screen and back up at Yuri. "You could have done that a long time ago?"

"I wanted you to have your fun," sneered Yuri. "You're not as good as you think you are, bro."

"You mean you played me this whole time?" said Arturo. "You already had me beat? But that can't be! Nobody plays El Halcón. Nobody!"

"Yuri toying with his opponents?" said Layla, scratching her head. "That's something I haven't seen before. He sure has grown."

"That's my little guy," Patty said, tossing the stem away. "He used to be such a wuss when he played. But now, he Duels like a champ. Who am I kidding? With him defeating the likes of you and Randall. Layla, I just might be seeing a future champ in the making."

"What about me?" said Nick.

"What about you?" Patty said, watching Black Tyranno strike down Arturo's birds with his jaws and his tail. Then he stomped Arturo for 2600 points of damage, bringing him down to 0.

* * *

 **Serenity**

* * *

As soon as she opened the doors to the docks, she was blasted by fierce winds coming from the sea. The palm trees in the gardens bent toward the east and their emerald green palms swished as they brushed against one another. The flowers in the hedges danced and the lanterns hanging from posts swayed back and forth. The sky was not a shade of dull gold, meaning the cloud layers above were thin enough for some sunlight. Despite this, the tornados in the waters far off in the distance still twirled at full power. Streaks of lightning flashed in the ashy-black background behind them.

Serenity, donning a set of leather gear with her sword strapped to her hip, looked at the docks below and saw the submarine Mai promised her had arrived. Mai was already down there talking to the captain; an Eldori woman in a racy Naval uniform. Long, angelic, curly, teal hair went down to her back with streaks of white on the back and lightning bolt-shaped bangs waving over her face. Her skin was pale and her eyes were as blue as the seas during the calm. She saw Serenity and pointed at her, letting Mai know she had arrived.

"Serenity!" Mai called over the wind and a loud clap of thunder. "Come on, baby, I'd like you to meet Captain Emerald de Bourbon. She's going to to be our pilot."

"Is she up for the task?" Serenity said, walking down the last of the steps.

Captain Emerald chuckled to hide the fact her pride was just jabbed. She knew Serenity was doubting her skills as a naval captain. She studied the girl from head to toe, wondering how someone so frail, so timid, so cute, could have ever reached the ranks of elite warriors such as the Silver Paladins.

Serenity stopped about five feet from the raunchy-looking captain and placed her hands on her hips. The pouches around her waist and thighs bounced and clamored with each movement she made. Serenity tilted her head to the side, eyes squinted to show she was unimpressed with how unprofessional the woman looked. She looked more like a model going to shoot photos for a Naval calendar than a captain with enough experience to navigate the harsh waters of the Stormy Sea making her wonder if the woman had any modesty. "So," Serenity said, at last, staring in the woman's oceanic-blue eyes. "You're from the House of Bourbon, huh? The Uraby sigil on your jacket. He's in flames. Why?"

"I'm from a new branch of the House," said Emerald. "The Bourbons of Mt. Lagos. We found a living off the obsidian that is found on the mountain. But, I was a little adventurous and decided to join the Emboldorian Navy. I have fought in great battles including the recent War of the Golden Summer. I was also the one responsible for destroying much of Captain Red-Eyes fleet in The Battle of the Kaminari Isles."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, showing she was impressed. "The Kaminari Isles, huh? I heard about that. I can't imagine a ship battle during a violent lightning storm."

"Well, it's a piece of cake when you're driving a submersible," Emerald replied, her breast bouncing awkwardly in the confines of her cerulean corset as she placed her hands on her hips and shifted to the right.

"I've known Emerald for years," said Mai. "If there's anyone who can take us through those waters, it's her. Emerald has been known as The Storm Queen because she's famous for piloting her sub in the roughest of waters."

"And the waters of the Stormy Seas will be the ultimate test of my skills," Emerald added, plopping a mint into her mouth from a pouch strapped to her calf. "However, choppy waters should be the least of our worries. I heard a large assortment of the worst and most powerful sea serpents in all Termnnia live down there. But it's nothing my baby can't handle, so long as you girls are good shots on the turrets."

"We'll do our best," said Mai. "Serenity, what do you think?"

"I think she needs a little more modesty when it comes to clothes," she answered strictly. "But lucky for you, we're not going on to a fashion show. If your skills are as good as you claim they are, then you got the job. The payment for this venture is ten-thousand in gold. Another five-thousand if we make it back with my lunch intact, and another five-thousand for getting us back alive."

"Ah," Emerald said, stroking her chin. Twenty-thousand? All right, My Lady, you've got yourself a deal. When shall we begin?"

"Anytime is good," Téa said, rushing out of the castle in her leather armor. "I got word from the castle's Master of Weather that the currents are getting weaker and those twisters should be vanishing any moment now."

"How long?" Emerald asked.

"About an hour," Téa replied.

"An hour, huh?" said Emerald, putting a finger to her shiny, red, lips. "Mai, darling, it's been far too long. How about a Duel to keep us entertained until the weather dies down?"

Mai smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "And here I thought you wanted a challenge."

"I'm more than up for it," Emerald replied, brushing away a lock hair off her face. "But I could use that extra five-thousand gold for keeping Serenity's lunch in her belly. And I've always wanted to Duel you ever since I've seen you dominate the Pro Leagues in Domino City." A gem on her brooch glowed and then a beam of light shot out of it and arched toward her wrist forming a brass Duel Disk crafted to look like a sexton.

Mai's smile broadened as her necklace also glowed with radiant light. In a flash, her Duel Disk appeared on her wrist. "Let's do this. It's been too long since I had a good Duel."

 **LP 8000**

"I'll go first," Emerald said, drawing her card and adding to her five-card hand. "Now, let's see here. Ah, this will do. I set two cards face-down and set a monster in Defense Mode. Your turn, honey bunny."

"You were always such a flirt," Mai laughed. "Draw!" She examined her hand. "Oh, I am just too good. I summon Harpie Channeler in attack mode!"

 **ATK/1400 DEF/1300**

 **LV 4**

"Now, her effect activates! I discard a Harpie card from my hand and then..."

"Hold on!" shouted Emerald. "I activate my Trap Card, World Legacy Pawns! With this card, I can flip my face-down monster face-up. Say hello to Krawler Spine!" ( **ATK/300 DEF/2100 LV 2** ) The card flipped and revealed a mechanical orb with four sharp legs and a red glowing eye at the center of the orb. Its body was made of polished brass and strange appendages swayed in the stormy winds.

Mai chuckled. "Well, it didn't negate my monster's effect. So like I was saying, Harpie Channeler allows me to discard a Harpie card from my hand and Special Summon another Harpie from my deck in face-up defense position. Say hello to the lovely, Harpie Dancer!" ( **ATK/1200 DEF/1000 LV 4** )

Krawler Spine started whirring and stamping its legs. "Huh?" Mai gasped. "What's going on? What's it doing?"

"When it's flipped over," Emerald explained, "Krawler Spine allows me to destroy one monster on the field. Your dancer is a pretty thing. Too bad she won't be around for long. Fire!"

Krawler Spine shot a red laser from its eye. But Mai was too quick for it. "No, you're not!" she said. "From my hand, I activate the Trap Card, Harpie's Feather Storm! This card cancels out your monster's effect, so my Harpie Dancer is safe."

A cloud of feathers flew around Krawler Spine. It beeped and whirred as its laser died down.

"Wait a minute!" cried Emerald. "How can you activate a Trap Card from your hand?"

Mai burst out laughing. "If there is a Harpie on my side of the field, I can activate this card from my hand. So read it an weep, baby!"

Emerald regained her composure and stood up straight, grinning. "Well, what I deserve for underestimating you. But, I assure you, this won't happen again!"

"Humph," said Mai. "Well, I'll just activate my Harpie Dancer's effect which..."

"Don't think so," Emerald interrupted her. "I activate my Trap Card, World Legacy Mind Meld. This will change your Harpie's effect, forcing her to instead send my Krawler back to my hand."

"Why would you do that, I wonder," said Mai. "I set this Spell Card face down. Now, you're in for a world of hurt, Captain. Because I think it's time for an Xyz Summon!" In front of Mai's feet, The Overlay Network opened. Harpie Channeler and Harpie Dancer transformed into beams of light and were sucked in. Mai snapped her fingers and said: "I Overlay my two Harpies to become the all-powerful Tornado Dragon!"

A twister formed behind Mai, causing her clothes and hair to flap violently. The twister towered hundreds of feet into the sky and then grew arms, legs, a tail, and a head with red glowing eyes. Its wings were F-5s funnels, while the limbs were F-4s. The roar it made was like the sound of a hundred tornados bellowing at once.

 **Tornado Dragon**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/2000**

 **Rank 4**

"Mai!" Téa screamed over the howling winds. "That's one big dragon you've got there!"

"Damn right, he is!" Mai shouted over the wind of her beast. "And I'll use his effect, by removing an Xyz Material from him, I can destroy a face-down card on the field. Like My Spell Card!" Tornado Dragon conjured more wind and destroyed the card, shattering it like glass. Mai let out another hearty laugh. "And since you're wide open, I will attack you directly!"

Tornado Dragon slammed its left arm down on Emerald. The fierce gales shredded her inside. The dragon decided that enough was enough and raised its arm up, leaving Emerald battered and gasping for air.

 **Mai - 8000 LP**

 **Emerald - 5900 LP**

"To end my turn," said Mai. "I will activate the effect of my Harpie Harpist. I'll add a monster with fifteen-hundred points to my hand. And now for my Spell Card. Hysteric Sign. When this card is destroyed, I'm allowed to add three Harpie cards from my deck to my hand. Your turn, hun."

"My turn," Emerald said, still shaken by the immense dragon's attack. "I draw. I got you now, Mai. I set a monster face-down and set this card."

Mai winked. "I hope that face-down isn't a surprise for me. I will remove and Xyz Material from my Tornado Dragon and blow it away!"

Mai took out the last card stacked under her Tornado Dragon, triggering the effect. Tornado Dragon released a gust of wind. Emerald then activated the effect of her World Legacy Pawns trap. With it, she flipped her face-down monster face-up. To Mai's chagrin, it was a Krawler Spine, and when it was flipped face-up, it could destroy a monster. The mechanical crab-like creature whirred and shot a laser at the dragon's heart. Tornado Dragon gave out a painful screech. The tornados that made its body dwindled until they became nothing more than a breeze that blew away toward the sea.

Serenity cried out in shock, amazed to see such a powerful creature get destroyed so quickly and so easily. Téa grunted as the wind died down, also speechless at the fact that Mai's dragon was gone.

"I end my turn," said Emerald.

"You'll pay for that, hun," Mai said with a smirk, as she pulled the top card off her deck. "I just got that Tornado Dragon the other day and I was just getting the hang of it. No matter, my Harpies are the real stars of this deck. And they're going to bring more hurt than that dragon you destroyed."

"You're bluffing," said Emerald. "I saw how Yugi trounced you at Duelist Kingdom and Marik did the same in Battle City. Except for your Harpie's Pet Dragon, you've got nothing else left in your deck to make me worry."

"Wanna bet?" Mai cried out, infuriated that her past losses had to have been brought up, especially the one to Marik which left her in depression for many, many years. "I summon Harpie Channeler in attack mode! Then I'll discard a Harpie from my hand to activate her effect which..."

"I'll activate my Trap Card," Emerald interrupted. "World Legacy Mind Meld. Now your Harpie's Effect changes, forcing my Krawler Spine to return to my hand."

"Your Krawler is back, but my Harpie's effect will continue on," Mai said, blowing her a kiss. "I've got myself another Harpies' Feather Storm in my hand nulling out your monster's effect."

Emerald narrowed her eyes and breathed out of her nose. The Duel was fun at first, knowing she would at least hold her own against the former champion. But Mai's new arsenal of rare and powerful Harpie cards was keeping her on the ropes. She was losing, and badly. She started to grow frustrated because no matter what she did, Mai seemed to have a counter for it.

Mai set a card face-down and attacked Emerald directly, dealing 1400 points of damage to her Life Points. Now. Emerald stood with a mere 4500 Life Points, and Mai still stood strong at a full 8000. This was not going out how she planned. Mai ended her turn. Emerald placed her fingers on the top of her deck, realizing that it was now or never with this next draw. She set a monster face-down and ended her turn.

"I summon Harpie Perfumer!" Mai said, summoning a beautiful new Harpie who graced the air with a sweet smell of flowers and fruits as she flapped her jade-colored wings ( **ATK/1400 DEF/1300 LV 4** ). Mai triggered her Perfumer's effect, which let her add an Elegant Egotist Spell from her deck to her hand. Wasting no time, she activated it, and Special Summoned her beloved Harpie Lady Sisters to the field ( **ATK/1950 DEF/2100 LV 6** ). Then - because she had a LV 5 or higher Harpie monster on the field - she Special Summoned Harpie Oracle ( **ATK/1300 DEF/1400 LV 4** ) and the Overlayed it with Harpie Pefumer to become the Xyz monster, Lightning Chidori, a monstrous bird made entirely out of lightning.

 **Lightning Chidori**

 **ATK/1900 DEF/1600**

 **RANK 4**

"This is not good," Emerald said, realizing Mai had enough monsters to wipe her out.

"No, it's not!" Mai said, making a sassy pose as she stuck an arrogant finger in the air. "I remove an Xyz Material from my Chidori and send that face-down monster back to your hand."

Lightning Chidori flapped its flashing, electric wings and conjured up a funnel of lightning that sent the face-down card off the field and back to Emerald's hand. Mai attacked directly with Harpie Lady Sisters, and then activated her Trap Card, The Elegant Harpie Lady, which traded Harpie Lady Sisters for the Harpie Queen (ATK/1900), a Harpie Perfumer, and a Harpie Dancer. Mai forced all her monster to attack, knocking Emerald on her back. She grunted and skid a few feet as her Life Points went to 0.

Téa and Serenity clapped from the steps overlooking the docks.

"Way to go, Mai!" Téa cried out.

Mai blew her friends a kiss and her Duel Disk faded, turning back into the flower necklace. She looked at Emerald, trying to get back up on her feet. "Krawlers are good," Mai said to her. "They should have kept me on the ropes in that Duel. You sure you know how to use them, hun?"

"I can still learn," Emerald said, rubbing her back before standing back up. "I'll get you next time. You can count on it."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," said Mai. "Now, enough playing around. The currents should be calmer now, so let's take advantage of them while we still can. Emerald, it's time we cast off, don't you think."

"Aye, aye, Mai!" Emerald said with a salute. "Ladies, pack what you need, and make it fast. Even with my skills, we're going to be in for a bumpy ride."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

WHACK!

Layla spiked the volleyball as hard as she could to the side of her two former teammates of Brett's Dragon Sisters. She picked them up earlier from the airport and they decided to play at the beach and Duel at the pier later that night before going to the clubs and celebrate Layla's birthday.

Ashley Remington, a tough girl from a ranch in Texas, missed the ball and fell into the sand with a splat. Her straw hat falling off her head. "Yeowch!" she cried, keeping her chin up so her lips could avoid the sand. The miss earned Layla a point for her team, at least if she had one, for Crystal was sitting alone under the shade of a palm tree clad with a snowy-white bikini with a gold chain around her waist with a diamond at the end of the chain in the shape of a teardrop.

She licked her finger and turned the page of Duel Magazine with Yuri posing on the cover with his Black Tyranno. She smiled, marveling at the rollercoaster that was Yuri's life. Not too long ago, something seemed to have possessed Yuri to gain either the bravery - or stupidity - to fight in the mafia's underground fight clubs. Not for money, but for the sake of hurting people. What scared her was that he was good at it, especially for one so young. She remembered Brett dragging her to the basement of one of his uncle's clubs where an underground octagon stood at the center of an arena big enough to house a hundred people. She remembered the blood. So much blood. All those men hurting each other. And Brett was cheering as though he were watching a common baseball game.

She would never forget the sight of Yuri coming out of the darkness. His body looked as though it had been pumped with iron. She recalled seeing him at the gym a few times training with Sergei's son, but never to the point where he would look the way he did. He had scars on his body. His eyes, even the glowing green one, were as cold as stone in winter. She cried out to him, but he marched for the cage like a man possessed and beat his opponent senseless. Even Brett was scared of him. The look of horror on his face was one she would never forget.

As Yuri walked out, she tried calling out to him again, but he kept on walking. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at her. That stare. Even though it was but a second, she would never forget that grim stare. It was as though the boy walking out of the cage was not Yuri. But a monster. Some called her crazy, but she knew she saw a mark burning on his forehead like molten gold. An eye. An Egyptian eye, like the Wdjat that the Pharaohs of the ancient days once proudly wore.

And then, all of a sudden, during the summer before his senior year, Yuri became what his name meant. Lilly flower; for he suddenly became timid and gentle just as he always was.

A steel drum band played on a wooden stage with suitcases open, eager for paying bystanders on the beach of the central island, home of Aquarius' once percent.

"Woo!" cheered Layla, jumping up and down with her hands in the air. "One more for me."

"Matchpoint," said Shayla Chang, but she was often called Shy because of her Gamertag, PinkDragon_Shy. She watched the game from her lounge chair. A lotus flower was tucked in her jet-black hair which was long enough to brush against the upper region of her buttocks. "Come on, Blue Team pick it up. You were talking a big game earlier. This is downright embarrassing."

"Aw, hell, she's walloping us all by lonesome," said Margery Page, picking up the silver volleyball. Her swimsuit designed with the flag of the United Kingdom where she was from.

"It's good to be together again, ladies," Ashley said, getting up from the ground and brushing sand off her thighs. "Crystal, come on, suga, don't jist sit there all day. Kate and I came a long way just to see you."

"See her, or that Black Tyranno her friend is packing?" Layla asked, adjusting her white midriff top which she wore over her pink and white bikini. Her hot-pink headphones around her neck.

"Both," said Margery. She removed her cap and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Is something bothering her? I have never seen my Crystal act so sad before."

"Crystal!" Ashley called. Crystal looked up. "Come on, baby, yer missin' all the fun."

"Sorry," Crystal said, getting up from her seat. She walked out of the shade of the palm tree and into the blazing sun. She could already feel sweat dripping out of every pore in her body and her skin was seared in the heat of the sun's light until a gentle breeze rushed in from the ocean and cooled her down. "It's good to see you guys again. It's been a while."

"You sure it's good to see us again?" Margery asked, puffing up her chest and showing her abs in the sun. "We've been here for hours and you haven't said a word. I know the only reason we're down here is because of Yuri's party, but I wouldn't have come if it weren't for you. I have no business with Phobo's heir. Is everything all right?"

Crystal looked down at her feet, admiring her baby blue toenails before she buried them in the sand. She locked her arms behind her back and cleared her throat. "Sorry, girls. A lot of cool things have been happening lately. My friend, Yuri, he's gotten really good lately. And ever since, a lot of weird things have been happening around here."

Shayla nodded. "Yeah, well, I don't know about these 'strange things' you're talking about, but I do know we might have a future champ on our hands." She put her hand on her hip and leaned to the left. "With a beast like Black Tyranno how could he not? He better enjoy that advantage while he can, because, with the new rules in place, Black Tyranno is going to be harder to summon and keep out. There are a lot of cards out now that make him look like Little D. By the way, Yuri, is he single?"

"Not anymore," Ashley replied, squeezing Gatorade from her bottle into her mouth. She wiped her chin with her forearm. "I heard in the news that he's going out with some girl named Pamela. Or Patty. I heard she's really good."

Crystal gave a nod to confirm that. "She is. But what is all this talk about new rules? I hope it doesn't mean anything bad for Yuri."

"I know Yuri will find a way," said Shayla. She looked toward the horizon, admiring some of the guard towers far out into the sea. "Oh, who are they?"

They were suddenly approached by a group of young men. "Hi, there!" one of them said waving at them in a friendly manner. "You lovely ladies wouldn't by any chance be those sisters from the Tag Team tournament, would you?"

"We're all guilty as charged," Ashley said, bouncing the ball on her hand.

The boy smiled. "Darn pleased to meet you. I've got to say this is really exciting."

"And who are you?" Ashley asked.

"Hey! I know you," said Crystal with a bright smile on her face. "You're Logan Fischer, that pop singer. We had dinner with Brett at the Duel Monsters invitational tournament in Los Angeles a few years ago. How's it been?"

"Not bad," said Logan. "I was hoping your friend Yuri would be here, but it looks like he's not."

"He's at an associates meeting in the card shop," said Crystal.

Logan scratched his head. "The son of the world's only trillionaire and he's working as a sales associate at the card shop?"

Crystal shrugged. "His father is a strict man when it comes to money. If Yuri wants cash, he has to earn it. Let's just leave it at that, Logan."

Logan shrugged while some of his friends Ooohed and laughed at the terms Yuri had to live with. "Well, I'm not at all surprised. Jacob Montgomery is a serious man of business. He would be one to take money seriously."

"Is there anything else can we help you with?" asked Margery.

"We couldn't help but see you playing volleyball from our hotel room," said Logan's little brother, a seventeen-year-old named Randy. "Mind if we join you? It could make for some good headlines."

"I don't see why not," said Layla. "My partner (She looked at Crystal) feels like moping on this sunny day. And our girl, Shy, is not a fan of sports." Crystal rolled her eyes irritably.

"Archery is a sport," Shayla corrected her, tossing some hair off her shoulder, for it was tickling her neck awfully. "Not my fault you don't have the arm strength for it." Her comment caused the boys in front of her to snigger. Shy felt as though any moment a crude joke would escape them. She narrowed her eyes at them and wrinkled her nose while tapping her foot on the sand to show them she knew what they were thinking. Some backed away. Others laughed, but they said nothing and left her be. If she did have 'arm strength' as she claimed, no doubt she would knock them out with a well-placed punch. That they did not want to test. For a girl so slender and so fragile-looking, Shy was remarkably well built and strong.

"How about we have a round of Duel Monsters instead?" Logan asked, looking around at the girls. He felt his spirits rise when smiles formed on each of their beautiful faces. He felt like a conquering hero when he saw that he made them grin and show content with his idea. Crystal and her friends looked at each other and started nodding.

"Sounds even better," Layla replied with a cocky grin. "I say you're on, Logan. Count me in on some games. Volleyball was getting boring. I'm up for some monster versus monster action."

"I'm in!" said Crystal, running down towards them, her deck in hand after she dug it out of her purse.

"Shoot," said Ashley, realizing the slots were already filled. And she guessed that Crystal was going to be playing the first game, considering who she was and how almost everyone wanted to play her first. "Looks like we get next game."

"Aw, don't fret, baby girl," said a tall African American with gold short-cropped hair named Malcolm. He shook hands with them and introduced himself politely. He was very friendly; a big, white smile forever curved on his face. A chuckle or two came out of him every few seconds, for he was a youngster who was always pleased and found joy in every moment of the day. Ashely felt like she wanted to play him already, for she fell in love with his radiance and cheer which almost formed a gold, warm, aura around him. "Me and my homie here will take you both on," he said, his voice high-pitched despite being twenty. "I just got me a new Water deck and I intend to use it."

"Ya, let's git dis dool started, ladies!" said dark-skinned, energetic fellow from Jamaica. His name was Jamal. He showed off his platinum Duel Disk, engraved on the surface and studded with diamonds. He gave a little dance which the girls found funny. Their laughter felt like payment for him. He was also quite a cheerful fellow. The way he moved and talked just gave Crystal and her friends the urge to want to get to know him. "Iz gonna be a great match, ya?"

"Woo, sounds good to me," said Margery.

"I call next game then," said Shayla.

"No need," said the African American. "Let's make this a six-man tag match. My buddy, James, will join you."

"Me?" asked the blond young boy. "Okay, you got it. I spent fifty bucks on this deck and I'm going to use it."

"I really like you guys," said Shayla, reaching into her duffle bag and taking out an oriental styled Duel Disk. Logan got one of his friends to remove his backpack. Inside was his golden, jewel-encrusted, Duel Disk. His little brother had one as well.

"The Fisher Brothers versus two of the legendary Dragon Sisters," said Logan. "This is going straight to my blog." He took out his phone and held it high. He waved to it as he lifted it higher and higher so he could get Crystal and Layla into view. They waved hello and cheered. Randy came into view and hollered with excitement, for this was his first Duel.

The Duelists got in place and the matches began. As they were choosing how to set the turns, a man sitting by a table on a deck overlooking the beach chuckled greedily as he typed away at his laptop with one hand and held a cup of tea in the other. He was hooded and cloaked in black despite the heat. The umbrella above him shaded him from the sun but did little to quell the humidity. But the man was cold in nature. So cold, that he was not bothered by the heat one bit. He didn't even sweat, he just sat there, sipping his tea and chuckling.

"These Duelists have very rare cards indeed," said he. "Quite the collection. But, the question is, which one of their rare cards do I acquire first?"

Layla and Crystal's Duels went first, while their friends and their opponents figured out what order they should go in.

"You first," said Logan. "Then it will go to me. Then to Layla, then to my little bro. Nobody attacks until we've all had our first turn. If your partner loses all their Life Points, you lose too."

"Sound fair," said Crystal. "Draw. I summon Hyozanryu in defense mode! I place one card face down and end my turn." A dragon made of diamond rose out of the sand, giving off a mighty roar. The sun's light reflected off his body making Crystal glow with an angelic brilliance. Logan and Randy huddled together, squealing with both awe and lust. Randy put his fingers over his lips, giving off the impression that he was biting his nails. The dragon stood fifteen-feet tall with a wingspan of ten. It's diamond body gave of rainbow hues. The horns and claws were made of gold and it had an orange underbelly.

 **Hyozanryu**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/2800**

"Well," said Randy, taking a moment to admire the realism and beauty of the holographic dragon Crystal summoned. "I heard diamonds where a girl's best friend, but this is ridiculous. Look at that thing. And his defense points. How are we going to get past that thing?"

Crystal put a hand to her hip and smirked defiantly at Randy, for she felt sure that nothing would get past her beast. "Very simple," she said. "You won't. Logan, I believe that was the end of my turn. Your go."

"Okay, my turn," said Logan. He drew his first card from the top of his deck and added it to his hand. "Hmm, this'll do. I summon Steel Fan Fighter in attack mode!"

 **Steel Fan Fighter**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/1850**

"I never heard of that card before," Layla said examining the man in the blue oriental robes. He had fans of sharp steel etched with a dragon on them. He waved them gracefully.

Logan felt very proud of his monster. He put both knuckles to his hips like he was a superhero. "He's an exclusive promo card, one of many given out to Duelists who attended a special event and bought the Game Boy game, **_Dark Duel Stories_**."

"Game boy?" said Layla. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Even from where she was, she could see the card was very old. There were a few creases on the corner, caused during the days when Logan was a little carless with his cards. The once vanilla surface had turned a dull shade of chewing tobacco. But despite that, the card seemed to be in pretty good condition. "Shit," said Layla, "that card must be ancient."

"He is," Logan said, holding up the card. The hologram disappeared. He brought the card to his lips and kissed it before slapping it back to the Duel Disk, summoning him back. "He's really old, but he's never let me down before. I place this card face down and end my turn. Your go, Layla."

"If you insist," said Layla, drawing her first card. "I play two cards face down and summon Gravi-Crush Dragon in attack mode!"

She summoned a giant dragon with dark green flesh. Veins bulged on his thick, muscular arms and his fists were as large as wrecking balls.

 **Gravi-Crush Dragon**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1200**

"Uh, bro!" called Randy, feeling his legs wobbling, giving way as his eyes beheld the massive creature Layla played. "That thing is huge, dude! We're not going to win this. I mean, it's only their first turns and they already summoned two, powerful dragons. I've got nothing in my hand that can stand up to them." Normally, someone wouldn't overreact when their opponent played strong monsters in a Duel. But for Randy, and a great deal many people, Dueling with holograms was a whole, new experience. The technology in the machine clasped around his wrist created images of monsters that were awfully realistic. They weren't clunky-looking with their bodies exploding with unclean polygons, or flat, colorful surfaces.

No, Randy could see the scales on the dragon's body. He could hear it breathing and snarling. It whipped its tail. The Duel Disk was so accurate, he could see curtains of sand being tossed around as he swung his tail. Hyozanryu as well. The detail in him as nothing short of frightening. His wings were so clear, he could see the ocean, the beach, and the swimmers behind him.

"Oh, shit, bro. You sure those aren't real?" Randy moaned. He wanted to quit. These Phobos Corp holograms were unlike anything he had ever seen or ever wanted to see again.

Logan slapped him gently in the air. "Stay calm, little bro, remember what I taught you. Stay with me now. If we both aren't in the game, we've already lost."

"Okay," said Randy. "Geeze, I'm so nervous."

"Aw, why's that?" asked Crystal. "First time playing with holograms?"

"That, and my first opponents are two beautiful bikini-clad girls."

Crystal, Layla, and Logan laughed at his remark. Randy beamed, feeling warm to the core knowing he made his older brother and his two gorgeous opponents laugh. His day could not get any better than this. Lively tropical music playing in the background. White sand beaches as far as the eye could see. An azure ocean in the distance mixing with the light blue sky with fluffy white clouds. The sun cast just the right amount of heat to be comfortable and the warmth mixed with the cool and gentle ocean breeze made him feel fresh inside. To top it all off he was having his first Duel against two of the legendary Sensational Dragon Sisters.

"My turn, right?" Randy asked.

"That's right," said Layla.

"Okay, uh..." He struggled. He had a good assortment of monsters and spells, but he didn't know how the devil to use them. His face went bright red, for he felt rather stupid standing there wondering what to do when both his opponents played their cards with certainty and fluidity. They knew what to play and how to play them.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths, honey," said Crystal.

Randy nodded back at her, and thank her for her cheerleading. "I summon, Gate Sword in defense mode!"

He summoned another Dark Duel Stories monster. A large sword with a red cape.

 **Gate Sword**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1950  
**

"And I place two cards face down." He said, placing them in the slot nervously. "Is that good?"

"Good," said Crystal. "Very good."

Meanwhile, the six-man tag Duel began. Shayla was starting the game first. "I summon, Yamatano Dragon Scroll in defense mode!" she cried out, summoning an ancient scroll with the bronze handles in the shape of a dragon's head. They undid themselves and took the form of a serpentine-dragon. The red paper of the scroll - which made the body- undulated as it hovered in the air. The bronze handles made the head and tail of the dragon

 **Yamatano Dragon Scroll**

 **ATK/900 DEF/300  
**

"Your move, Malcolm," said Shayla.

Malcolm clapped and rubbed his hands together, drawing out his six cards. "Aight, sounds good to me. I'll call on my boy, Aqua Madoor, in defense mode to guard my Life Points. Your move, Remington!"

 **Aqua Madoor**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/2000  
**

"A defense of two-thousand?" said Ashley, drawing her card. "Not bad, it'll be a little hard to chip at your Life Points. I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4."

The monster she summoned resembled a falcon made of glimmering silver steel. It spread its wings and gave out a metallic cry. It's burning, red, eyes flashed at his master's opponents as if warning them of a hidden power locked inside of him.

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1000  
**

"Level? It must be one of those cards that rank up," said Jamal's partner, James. "Boys, we gotta take that thing out before she makes it evolve."

"Hey, Margery !" shouted Malcolm. "Let's put a shrimp on the barbie!"

Margery narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her busty chest. "Wrong country, idiot!"

"She's from the U.K, suga," said Ashley. She looked at Margery who was tapping her fingers over her biceps. The wind blew her reddish-brown hair in the wind and her necklace jingled.

"Ey, Malcolm," said Jamal, seeing how offended Margery was. He punched him in the arm as chastisement. He wanted to have fun with the Sisters, not have them furious with them. He hoped he could calm them down and apologized to Margery. Then he looked back at Malcolm. "'Ow can ya screw dat up, man?"

Malcolm looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. But he was no apologetic for his actions. "Oh, well then, Pip-pip! Talley-ho! Crumpets!"

"Useless wanker," said Margery.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm just kidding around, Margery," said Malcolm.

"Oh really?" Margery said, almost in a yell. "I couldn't tell. See, I'm not laughing." She pointed at her face.

"Don't mess with her, dude," said Shayla. "Aside from Dueling, Kate's a mixed martial artist. Keep pushing her buttons and this Duel is going to turn into a cage match."

"Uh...sorry."

"No more, joking," said James. "Let's take them out, fellas!"

"Give it yer best shot, suga!" Ashley said slapping her thighs to taunt him. "I place, two cards face down. It's yer turn, James."

"Okay, let's see what I can cook up. I place two cards face down and summon Hyo in defense mode."

He summoned a muscular man with blue flesh and long green hair wearing brown pants and a green sash wrapped around his waist.

 **Hyo**

 **ATK/800 DEF/1200**

"Your move, girl!"

"I draw," said Margery.

"Do you work out girl?" Malcolm asked, bearing a wide smile that revealed his white teeth. "You got some serious abs on ya. Not to mention you're thicc!"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Margery asked.

"It means you got a big butt," said Shayla.

Margery's face creased in disgust. "Uh, thanks...I guess."

"Can ya show it off fer us?" laughed Jamal.

Margery rolled her eyes. "Bugger off, mate. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Yer lots of fun girls," Jamal said with a big smile. "A little bit on deh uppity-side but you fun."

Margery smiled at his compliment. She just knew there was something she liked about this young man. "You're not so bad yourself gents," she said. "Of course, that doesn't mean much. We're still kicking your butts. Except for Layla over there, none of us have lost a Duel."

"Ya," said Jamal. "I heard my boi, Yuri, beat her good with his Black Tyranno. If anyone of you lovely ladies know where he be, please let me know. I wanna play him myself and win that prize money."

Shy looked up from her hand. "Prize money? What gives? Is someone paying to see Yuri lose?"

Jamal nodded. "Ya, and it must be someone wit big money. They're offering a bounty of one million dolla's to whoever beat Yuri in a Duel. I don't know about you, but I think whoever put that bounty on Yuri must be really desperate, ya? Still, I'm not one to complain. A million dolla's is a lotta money, and if he's paying, I'm playing."

"Who put that money up?" asked Ashley. "I don't think Crystal is going to enjoy the idea of someone putting up a bounty on her friend like that. Yuri means a lot to her if you haven't noticed."

"We don't know," said James. "All we know is, we want that money. We're here not only because Logan is invited to the big party, but because we want to challenge Yuri and win that money. Not to mention the fame that will come afterward if we do. That Black Tyranno isn't all that powerful now that all these new cards have come out, but the fame surrounding him is legendary. There is yet to be any Duelist who can take him out. I say I'll be the first."

"Don't get your hopes too high up, honey," said Margery. "Remember, Layla is a champion player, and she lost. So did Randall Lawson and that boy Miguelito who was supposed to be an unbeatable prodigy. A lot of players tougher than you have tried to slay that beast and failed. So do yourselves a favor and check both your decks and your egos. You may be tough Duelists where you come from, but this is Aquarius, the birthplace of Duel Monsters. Only the best players live here, and little by little, Yuri is climbing to stand among them."

"Ha!" laughed Jamal. "You just watch, baby. I'm gonna wipe the floor with little Yuri and send his dino back in the trash where it belongs. Also, anyone who can beat him will earn a slot in the Millennium Tournament coming this summer."

"Again, you're getting ahead of yourselves," said Margery. "We're tougher than Yuri is. If you can hold your own against us, then I'll believe you have some skill to take on Black Tyranno."

"Baby, all it takes is one strong monster, and Black Tyranno is gone!" boasted Malcolm. "There's no skill needed to take down that overgrown lizard. I preordered a lot of cards from the new set. Yuri's going to have a tough time keeping Black Tyranno out on the field with all the Traps and Spells I got. Oh, we'll beat you girls, though. Make no mistake of that."

"Maybe we can have dinner tonight," James added, hoping to lengthen his time with them.

"Eh, great idea," said Malcolm. "I know a great place where we can get lobster."

"Show us what you can do and we'll think about it," said Ashley. "I believe it's your turn, Kate."

"Yup, and I summon Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode. Then, I place three cards face down. Jamal, it's your turn."

"I end myturr by playin'deez treecarrs face down," said Jamal. "Shayla, baby gurr, iz back to you."

* * *

Back in the other Duel, it was Crystal's turn to play. "Draw," she said. "I summon Luster Dragon Number 2 in attack mode!"

Crystal summoned a dragon made of emerald to the field. It towered over the players and made Randy even more nervous.

"Stay calm, bro, what are your face down cards?"

"He'd better check on them fast," said Layla.

"He's right," said Crystal. "Luster Dragon, attack Steel Fan Fighter!"

Luster Dragon shot orange flames from his mouth.

"Activate trap card!" called Randy. "Covering Fire! Now, my Steel Fan Fighter's attack will increase by the attack of my Gate Sword, making Steel Fan Fighter more than a match for your Luster Dragon with a whopping 4000 attack points."

"Aw, no!" said Crystal.

Steel Fan Fighter waved the flames away with his fans. Then he threw them at Luster Dragon slashing him on the chest.

The dragon shattered and Crystal's Life Points were reduced by **1600** , reducing her to **2400**.

"Way to go, Randy!" cheered Logan. "You did it. You beat her dragon!"

"Wow, I did, didn't I?"

"He got you good, Crystal," said Layla.

"Yeah, no need to remind me twice." Crystal kissed her Luster Dragon # 2 card and put it in the Graveyard. "Your turn, Logan."

"Right, draw! Ha! I drew one of the pieces, Randy. Hopefully, you got yours ready."

"Not yet," said Randy.

"Well, until then, I will summon Sanga of the Thunder in attack mode!"

"Sanga of the Thunder?" said Layla. "This is not going to be pretty, Crystal." She watched the beast rise out of the sand as sparks of electricity surged all around him.

"I know, if they're going to summon what I think they're going to summon, then we need to rid the field of that thing and fast!"

It felt strange for the Duelists being surrounded by fierce monsters while steel drums filled the air with their rich and beautiful sound.

"Now, I will attack your Gravi-Crush Dragon, with my Sanga of the Thunder, Layla!"

"Nope, you won't," said Layla. "I activate the trap card, Shift. Now, I will direct your attack on Crystal's Hyozanryu instead.'

"Aw, no!" cried Logan. "His defense points are stronger than my Sanga's."

Hyozanryu enclosed himself in his wings. His diamond scales blocking the lightning attack that Sanga conjured up.

"Argh, now I lose Life Points."

He went down to **3800** Life Points.

"I end my turn," he said, feeling irritated.

"My turn," said Layla. "Draw! I summon Magna-Slash Dragon in attack mode!"

The wind blew fiercely on the sands. From the blue sky, a dragon with whitish-green scales and a white underbelly rocketed towards the battlefield. It had wings growing out of his forearms in the shape of blades.

 **Magna-Slash Dragon**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1200  
**

"Next, I'll give him a boost with a little Dragon Treasure, increasing his attack to **2700**. Now he's tough enough to take out your Sanga of the Thunder."

"Layla, wait!" cried Crystal.

It was too late, Layla had already called her attack.

"I activate my Sanga's special ability, your monster's attack will be reduced to zero!"

Sanga countered the attack and conjured up a lightning strike that fried Magna-Slash Dragon. He then charged another attack and struck Layla, knocking her on her bottom.

Her Life Points dropped to **1400** Life Points.

"Shit, you okay, Layla?" cried Crystal.

Layla stood up and brushed the sand off herself. "Fine, just fine. But another attack like that and I'm done for. I switch Gravi-Crush Dragon into defense mode and use the trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Magna-Slash Dragon in defense mode. Then place this last card face down. Your move, Randy."

"We've got them now, bro," said Randy. "I can't believe my first victory is going to be against the Dragon Sisters."

"We still have points, kiddo," said Layla. "You haven't won anything yet."

"Not yet, but wait till you see this, Draw!" He looked at the card. "YES! I did it bro!"

"Nice job, Randy, summon it and cause some pain!"

"Yes, I summon Kazejin!"

The green-gold monster came out of the ground in a windy vortex. He was round with puffy cheeks, no eyes, a mouth gold lips, and two arms.

 **Kazejin**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2200  
**

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," said Randy. "I will give Kazejin, the power of Fairy Meteor Crush which grants my monster the power of piercing damage. Now, Kazejin, attack and destroy her Gravi-Crush Dragon!"

Kazejin took a deep breath and blew a fierce gale at Layla's dragon.

"I activate the trap card, Enchanted Javelin," Layla announced. "This card may not stop your monster, but it will boost my Life Points by Kazejin's attack points."

Kazejin's attack increased Layla's Life Points to **3800** , but the attack was a loss of 1200 points reducing her to **2600**.

"My turn is over," said Randy. "Beat that!"

In the other Duel, it was Shayla's turn.

"I tribute my Dragon Scroll to summon Tiger Dragon!" she announced, calling her ace monster. Tiger Dragon was a creature with very feline features. It had the orange fur and black stripes of a tiger, green membranous wings, and white claws that shone brightly in the sun.

 **Tiger Dragon**

**ATK/2400 DEF/1800**

"Now for his special ability," Shayla called out. "When summoned by tributing a dragon-type monster, I can destroy two face-down trap or spell cards. So, James, your face downs are toast!"

Tiger Dragon roared and shot orange flames at the face-down cards he had. Mirror Force and Draining Shield.

"Thank goodness fer that," said Ashley. "Those cards could'a caused sum serious damage."

"Yeah, well now one of them is going to take some serious, damage," said Margery. "When Shy has Tiger Dragon out, nothing can stop her."

"She's right," said Shayla. "Tiger Dragon, destroy Aqua Madoor!"

Tiger dragon heaved and shot another blast of orange flames. Aqua Madoor screeched and vanished.

"Your go, Jamal."

"Damn, you Dragon Sisters are something fierce," Malcolm said, drawing his card. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Nah man!" said Jamal. "We got your back."

"I sure as hell hope you do, Jamal. Because I activate the ritual Turtle Oath. Now I offer Great White and Fiend Kraken from my hand to ritual summon the mighty Crab Turtle!"

From a geyser of blue flames emerged a strange-looking creature.

The red legs and claws of a crab, the green shell of a turtle and two legs purple in color with red claws and green armor. It had only one big eye coming out of the shell.

 **Crab Turtle**

 **ATK/2550 DEF/2500  
**

"Boom, now your Tiger Dragon is going to be sliced and diced! So much for your ace monster, Shayla. Attack!"

"I think not," said Ashley. "My Negate Attack will see to that."

"Aw man," said Malcolm. "So close to wiping out your Tiger Dragon, Shayla. I end my turn."

"Now it's my go," said Ashley. She drew her card. "Aww, yeah, I discard these three monsters in my hand to special summon Montage Dragon!"

A three-headed dragon swooped onto the battlefield. The heads covered in white masks. The wings had feathers and its body was muscular. Its hands were oversized with thick claws. It was dark blue and white on the bottom.

 **Montage Dragon**

 **ATK/? DEf/0  
**

"What's with those points?" asked James. "It's unknown, but why?"

"Now, hold yer horses, kiddo. My Montage Dragon's special ability activates. His attack points are then equal to the combined levels of the monsters I discarded to the Graveyard to summon him times **300**. Check it out."

 **Vice Dragon LV 5**

 **Curse of Dragon LV 5**

 **Dimension Dragon LV 5**

 **Total=15 x 300 = 4500**

"DA FUCK!" cried Malcolm. "That's not fair!"

"Can't help it, babe, that's the way it is. But, I'll take it easy on you and hold off on his attack for next turn. This next attack should prove devastating. Horus the Black Flame Dragon, attack Hyo!"

Horus shot a small stream of black flames at Hyo.

"And now, that Horus has successfully performed an attack, he evolves into Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6!"

Horus was enveloped in black flames then grew into a larger form and had a long tail.

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/1600**

"But, he won't be level six for long, because I use my face down spell card, Level Up! Which will rank up my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Six to Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8!"

Horus now grew to colossal size and his armor grew darker.

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/1800  
**

"Aw, snap," said Malcolm. "Now Ashe's got her best card out on the field. James, you better make this next move count."

"Uh, I..." It was hard for James to concentrate. Three giant dragons snarled and growled at him. He drew. "Aha!" he shouted. "Raigeki! This will blast all your monsters into oblivion!"

Storm clouds circled over the dragons. The lightning was ready to strike them down. Jamal's partners cheered and congratulated him for a well-played game. But then, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 gave a mighty flap of his wings and blew them all away.

"What happened?" cried Malcolm.

"Well, shoot, suga," said Ashley. "Did I forget to mention Horus can negate the activation of all spell cards and destroy them? I didn't? Whoops. My bad."

"Looks like it's my go," said Margery. "Draw! Now that it's my standby phase, Armed Dragon Level 3 turns into Armed Dragon Level 5. But, I've got my own, Level Up in my hand, so now he turns into the mighty Armed Dragon Level 7. And the transformation does not end there, because now I tribute my Armed Dragon Level 7 to bring forth my ultimate beast. Make way for the king of my deck!"

She held out the card and kissed it twice before slapping it onto her Duel Disk.

"Armed Dragon Level 10!"

 **Armed Dragon LV 10**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2000  
**

The new monster towered over the field. His armor of polished gray steel reflected the sunlight. The flesh under the armor was blood red.

"And for the final blow, Duel fans. By discarding a card from my hand, Armed Dragon Level 10 destroys all monster you guys have out on the field."

"OH NO!" cried Malcolm.

"These girls are unreal man!" shouted James.

"I'm out, man," said Jamal, shuffling his cards and running off.

"You can't quit!" shouted Malcolm, as a series of explosions wiped out all the monsters they had. "We're in the middle of a Duel!"

"Nope, we're at the end," said Ashley. "Remember, if one of you goes down, you all go down. Now, prepare as all our dragons wipe you boys out with one powerful attack!"

"Tiger Dragon!" shouted Shayla. "Montage Dragon! Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8!" shouted Ashley. "And Armed Dragon Level 10!" shouted Margery.

"ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY!" they shouted together.

KABOOM!

The Duel was won.

Margery and her friends screamed and jumped up and down with joy and hugged each other while Malcolm sat on the sand, contemplating what just happened. He did not even get a chance to summon his Fortress Whale, the ace of his deck.

The dragons roared one last time and vanished.

Margery then turned to check on Crystal and Layla. She grinned, for she saw Chaos Emperor Dragon take flight and bathe her opponents in flames. The Gate Guardian they summoned was evaporated and their Life Points hit 0.

"Good games, ladies," said Logan. "Damn, I thought we had you, Crystal."

"You had me on the ropes," said Crystal.

"But you beat us all the same," said Jamal. "I guess dinner's out of the question?"

Ashley laughed. "Naw, we're game for sum lobster. You guys are really good."

"But not good enough," sneered Brett, strolling onto the sand in his suit and tie and sunglasses. "You guys didn't think you could beat my girls so easily did you?"

"Well, we didn't..." began Logan.

"Get lost, you're not worthy to be around my Dragon Sisters."

"Whatever you say, dude," said Logan, backing off. "Come on guys."

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Shayla.

"We're not under contract with you anymore, Brett," said Ashley. "We're not your toys!"

"Excuse me?" said Brett, removing his sunglasses. "You forget who it was who supplied you with those dragons and made you famous in the first place. So show me a little more respect, ladies. And, by the terms of the contract, you're free to go, but those dragon decks return to me since they are my property."

"Weak!" said Ashley.

"So, until you fork over those decks, girls, I own you!"

"You're going to regret this one day, Brett," said Layla. "I hope Yuri kicks your ass in the tournament."

"In your dreams, Layla," said Brett. "That Black Tyranno is going to be mine. You'd best shower and get into some nicer swimwear, girls, you've got a photo shoot in an hour. As for you, Crystal, go into town tonight and pick something nice to wear. The Battle City games are going to start soon, and I want you looking your best."

* * *

 **Serenity**

* * *

Alone and shivering in the bubble turret attached to the submarine, Serenity stared into the infinite blue of the Stormy Sea. The lightning was so bright she could see it flashing from the surface above. Fishes and even a few Sea Serpents swam by, but it seemed more like they were fleeing from something, for they dashed into caves, into canyons, and under rocks.

"Something's got the wildlife all spooked," said Mai from within her own turret hanging right beside Serenity's turret.

Her voice rang loudly in Serenity's ear. She cringed and turned down the volume with a knob on her headset. The constant pinging of the sonar was already driving her crazy. Not to mention these bubble turret she was riding in felt so fragile and weak compared to the thick hull of steel Emerald was riding in. It felt like a monster was going to swim out of the darkness and carry one off like a snack.

Emerald chuckled on the comms. "Yup. It's almost dark. This is the time when the really big fish come out to play. These poor things don't want to stick around after dark. Believe me."

"How much farther?" Téa asked, gripping the handle of the turret's guns tightly in her sweaty grip. "It's so spooky out there. look at all those ships down there in the floor. Some of them look ancient."

Mai leaned over the cockpit to look at the wreckages. "She's right," she said, and then gave a pause. "Look!" she said, pointing to a ship with a tattered sail bearing a rare emblem not seen in years. "That's the symbol of the Norman Kings. Even they came all the way out here looking for the Pendant of the Kings. And they all failed."

"Well, we won't!" Serenity said, full of determination. She puffed out her chest and squeezed the grips of her turret. It felt as if all the fear melted from her body. "Yuri needs us. Termnnia needs us."

"Can't we get someone more qualified to go on this quest?" Téa asked nervously.

"Come on, Princess," Emerald teased. "Where's your sense of adventure. We're about to go where nobody has gone before."

"I can see why," Téa replied with a shiver. She felt as though a large predator was going to show up at any minute. "Serenity, are you even sure the Pendant of the Kings is even in this ruin?"

"I never said that it was," Serenity corrected. "Only a very important clue said to be hidden in the archives of the tower where the elven kings once ruled. "Believe me, if anyone around here knows anything about Norman the Conqueror, it will be the ancient kings of Arcraxia."

"And do you even know what you're looking for, hun?" Mai asked.

"Tch, let me worry about that," Serenity responded with a roll of her eyes. "You three just focus on getting us there and back alive. This pendant is just what we need to secure Yuri's rule. No law Antilles will pass is going to be enough to stop him once he wears it."

"You'd better be right," said Téa. "I want to see Yuri's coronation here in Termnnia, not from the Gardens."

They were silent after that remark. Another hour went by and neither one of them said a word. Until Serenity spotted something lurking in the shadows a hundred yards away. And it was big. Emerald heard Serenity screaming on the coms and saw that the infrared was going off the fritz. She swallowed and prayed that her instruments were malfunctioning.

 **BIOLOGIC.**

 **Length: 91.44 Meters**

 **Speed: 60 knots**

Emerald shivered. Almost 92 meters? That was a hundred yards. Whatever this thing is, it's as long as a Kaiba Corp stadium. The sonar started to ring even more frantically. Emerald shouted into the radio and told Serenity, Mai, and Téa to prepare for battle. There was no doubt in her mind that the creature swimming towards them was the reason why so many of the wildlife was hiding. "Oh, Goddesses!" Serenity shouted. Emerald flipped switches, pressed multiple lit-up buttons, and yanked the helm as far as it could and the engines hummed, pushing it faster into the depths. The grips started to shimmy and shake as the currents were working against her. A yellow light flashed above her cockpit. Emerald strapped herself in, then commanded the others to do the same.

"It's circling above us!" Mai cried. "I can barely see it through the current but I can see red orbs above. I think it's ghosting us. Emerald, what do we do?"

"Just sit still!" Emerald cried out. "It probably doesn't see us. Until that thing proves to be a threat, nobody opens fire. I'll get us through this washing machine and we won't even have to shoot a flechette. Just stay calm, girls. I'll get us through this."

"Do it fast because it's coming!" Téa shouted.

"Hang on, girls!" Mai cried.

Serenity's mouth fell wide open, and all the air in her lungs was sucked out when she saw the monstrosity looming towards them. Its body was a pale bluish-white. It had spider-like appendages, sharp claws, and an armored tail and fin resembling that of a large fish. Serenity recognized the monster at once. She had seen it played numerous time by a boy named Shark who played in the Pro Leagues at the Kaiba Dome.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark**

"Can't this thing go any quicker!?" Téa shouted.

"Just shoot it!" Mai cried back, squeezing down the triggers of her turret. Explosive rounds flew towards the Spider Shark Dragon. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They blew up in his face, but the monster was so powerful, the explosive rounds made him madder. He picked up speed and headed towards them. Emerald fought through the current and dove into a canyon. Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark dug its claws through the rock, hoping to slice the sub to pieces, but the canyon was too narrow for him. He bellowed and continued to pursue them through the canyon as Serenity, Téa, and Mai fired their weapons at the beast.

Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark bellowed again, shaking his large head. Téa screamed when the claws of the aquatic dragon slashed through the top of the canyon causing an avalanche of debris to fall dangerously close behind the sub. The blazing red orbs on his neck, head, and back pierced through the cloud of dust. He roared, jabbing his claws into the canyon. He was falling behind, making him even angrier and more determined to kill them. The fact that a submersible as flimsy as that, and made by the hands of man, was outrunning him took a jab into his pide as a mighty dragon. He roared and forced his body to work to the limits of its strength; his speed ever increasing. A curtain of bubbles whipped behind him. The water churned and spun and the powerful bolts of lightning flashed in the sky.

Emerald checked the GPS on the dashboard. The images showed the canyon was getting narrower and narrower. She would lose the Hope Woven Dragon Spide Shark, but who knew if her sub could squeeze through those narrow passages. What would happen to the girls and their bubble turrets? Would they survive being tossed and turned like this? The current outside of one end of the passage was swirling with the force of a hurricane conjured by the wingbeats of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Fuck it!

If she entered the passages, they were dead. If she piloted the sub over the canyon, they were dead. But she would rather take her chances in the caves than tangle with the Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark any longer.

Téa screamed. The dragons right claw almost missed them. The Number 37 was glowing red on the top of it. Emerald yanked the helm even harder. The engines wailed in agony and shot into the cave below. The entry was so narrow, the rocks scratched and damaged the acrylic bubbles of their turrets. The dragon roared and was gone from sight.

"Is everybody all right?" Emerald cried. "Is everybody okay?"

"For now," Serenity cried, gripping the safety bars. The current pushed them through the saves with such pressure and power that it felt like she was going mach speed in a traveling jet. She could hardly even see the rocks through the churning water, lit up by yellow crystals on the floor below.

"Come on, baby!" Emerald said through gritted teeth, as she tried keeping the sub in the middle. If she crashed into the rocks at this speed, they would be crushed. It was not going to end this way. Not after such a distinguishing career.

After eight grueling minutes, the sub was finally spat out through a hole on the side of a mountain. Emerald heard Mai vomiting in her turret.

"We're safe now, girls," Emerald assured them. "We're safe." She leaned back in her chair and breathed. "Serenity, I think you're right on the money, baby. There must be something of great importance in those ruins if they have a Number Monster guarding it."

"How do you know it was guarding the ruins?" Mai asked, wiping vomit from her the side of her mouth with her sleeve.

"When I was a little girl, my father once told me that before Arcraxia sank beneath the sea, the Naleneen made a pact with a king from another world The Xyz Dimension. I don't know what it was; nobody does, but it was made and they had a great and powerful beast guard the treasures and the knowledge of the ancient kings for all eternity. The Naleneen were also said to have been the ones in charge of making Norman the Conqueror disappear from all history, were they not?"

"That they were," said Serenity. "They know how to find what I'm looking for. I need that necklace to secure Yuri's right to the throne. If he wears that, nothing will challenge his rule. Nothing."

"Well, we're gonna have to wait for a bit before we enter that ruin," said Emerald. "Pull your turrets back inside and rest up, ladies. I've got a lot of repairs I need to make. The sub got chewed up back there."

"How long will that take?" Téa asked, removing her headset.

"All night, I suppose. The schematics show red in all places."

"Oh, do we really have to, Captain?" Serenity asked. "We need to find that as soon as possible. Please."

"I'm sorry, sweetie pie," Emerald said with a sigh. "We can't. Unless you want to swim to that temple, you've got no other choice. I got grub in the galley and some clothes for you to change into in the laundry, ladies. Get down here, eat, and get some rest. I'm going to hide us in some rocks in the meantime. We don't want that thing to find us again."

"I understand," said Serenity. She looked up at the surface and sighed. "Just a little while longer, Yuri. Just a little while longer."


	27. Sunrise of Red Dragon Archfiend

**Avi**

* * *

Avi opened the blue shutters of her room and inhaled the fresh, cool, morning air; and then gazed at the beautiful town one last time. She was already dressed and ready to set forth on her adventure after a few days of rest and collecting supplies, though Ser Gerhalos did that. Avi mostly ran through the town going far out of his sight so she could visit the stalls at the marketplace, watch the smiths at work crafting swords that far and away surpassed the quality of the smiths of Dragon Tooth. She would get a scolding or get her hair pulled for running off without him, but she was so overcome with wonder for this new land that what was a little chastisement every now and then?

She looked to the sky and saw the airships hovering over the town. Some were kept up high with powerful engines. Others with multiple propellers, and some were kept afloat with magic. She heard music coming from the other side of the inn across the street. An animal pen was built in the backyard housing pigs, chickens, and two large cows. She shook her hips to the beat of the tambourines, the lively pipes, and cheery drums.

"You seem in a lively mood this morning, My Lady," Arvas said from within the stone around her neck. "I sense your thirst for adventure deep inside you despite the danger in the ruins."

Avi looked down at the stone and held it in between her thumb and index finger. She sighed heavenly as she examined the facets on the globe. It flashed with tiny sparks of light and gave of hues like the rainbow which shined on Avi's face and made her eyes twinkle. "I am," she said. "It was scary at first, but now I realize it was a most excellent adventure. I feel like the great warriors in my books. I felt like Tiberius Pendragon traveling to the Pillar of Termnnia ready to claim the God Cards and his right to the Diamond Throne. Will we get to see it, Arvas? I've read so much about it. But it's so beautiful, not even the words of the best writers can describe its beauty."

"Nothing can," chuckled Arvas. "Not even your eyes will be able to comprehend what you're seeing. When the first kingdoms of Termnnia were made, Horakhty gifted the new kings with beautiful diamonds as a reward for their work in bringing order to the world. But, sadly, not even she could foresee the greed of men. The kings began to fight one another for their diamonds in the Great Diamond War of the Second Age. It was a war that almost destroyed the world. The God Cards were so angered, that not even they wished to follow any of the kings, even though it was their sworn duty to both Norman the Conqueror and Horakhty to aid the Lords of Termnnia. But they would rather be in eternal sleep than fight in a conflict started out of pure greed. So they returned to the place where their cards were forged, and put themselves to sleep until a rightful king worthy enough to use them could wake them."

"And that king was Tiberius the Uniter, right?" Avi asked.

"You are a smart girl," said Arvas. "Yes, he sailed to Termnnia from the land of Balodrum to aid the Norman King in securing his hold over Termnnia. His dream was to become a legendary knight. But, he had a much greater destiny. He found the God Cards and killed the vile kings with his them. And finally, he took the Normans out of power, and exiled them to the flaming lands of Dragon Rock. Tiberius ordered the diamonds that started that meaningless war be brought to him. And so, he crafted a throne made from those diamonds and became the first High King of Termnnia. He gave power to the lesser kings, for Termnnia is too great a land to rule for one man. But they would all, ultimately, answer to him. Only one man in this continent has real power. The High King."

"And this Yuri is going to be our new one soon. I am to be his Summoner!" Avi examined the stone from back to front. "I never thought I would be a Summoner for the High King. Let alone one that can summon dragons." She ran her fingers over the facets and admired the sparkles it made when the light shined on it. Rainbows exploded on its magnificent surface. "It's so beautiful," Avi said dreamily. "And it's mine. So this stone was once inlaid into the armor of one of the Seven Golden Kings?"

"It's true," said Arvas. "I saw them with my own two eyes hundreds of thousands of years ago. But their tale is long," he laughed, "and for me to tell it would take all morning."

"Well," said Avi, "perhaps at the end of the day when we stop to rest from the road, you could tell me their story. Would you do that for me, Arvas?"

"It's a deal, My Lady," said the dragon. "You will be a great Summoner one day, I feel it in my bones."

That made Avi very happy. She started to tap her feet against the floor along with the music coming from the inn. Her heavy boots made the floor creak, giving her off to Ser Gerhalos, who pushed the door open after a quick knock. "Well, I see you're wide awake," he said, eyes squinting from the sunlight coming through the window. "Come, we have some final business with the bank, and then we must away to the nearest temple. But first, we go to Oak Town to meet with your new companions."

"Companions?" Avi asked, turning to look at him. Her golden hair flowed with each movement. Ser Gerhalos smiled at the glowing gem around her neck. "I have heroes coming to look after me?"

"Yes," said Ser Gerhalos. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh spared no expense in finding only the best warriors to travel with you. There are many dangers along the road. Dangers that are far worse than those beasts you encountered in the ruins back in Normandia."

"Oh, boy!" she cried. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ser Gerhalos held up his paw. "Easy there, young lady. You still have to eat breakfast, and I must go to the bank to withdraw our traveling funds. A generous offer from Kaiba Corp."

"Kaiba Corp?" Avi gasped. "Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba? I've read so much about him! He's funding my journey?"

"I would be lying if I said he wasn't," Ser Gerhalos replied. "The man has an obsession with dragons, especially that Blue-Eyes White Dragon of his. Needless to say, he has had quite the obsession with you."

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Avi said, giving a twirl before she ran back to the window. Her gear and weapons jingled and clanked. "Do you think I can summon that legendary beast?"

"I fear that will not be a possibility," said Arvas. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon only obeys the commands of the descendants of House Rosenkruz. And you are not from that House, Avi. Even if you are a Summoner of Dragons, I fear the Blue-Eyes is a dragon that will elude you. He is not a very trusting beast. He has a great love for those the blood of the House that once commanded him."

"I see," Avi said sadly, for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was her favorite dragon in all the world. She almost felt some tears bubbling in her eyes, but she blinked rapidly to quell them. This was a happy day. She heard her stomach rumbling. Avi gasped and wrapped her arms around her belly. She looked at Ser Gerhalos and nodded. "Uh, yes, I think I'll have some breakfast first."

Ser Gerhalos brought Avi to table next to a railing that had a grand view of the ocean and all the ships sailing to and from the port. She stared at the scenery of infinite blue mixed with the turquoise of the ocean. The sun's rays heated her cheeks and made her glow radiantly, her beauty caught the eye of many passersby. A thump snapped her out of her dream-like state. She looked in front of her and saw gooey scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and a stack of pancakes. The steam that rose off their surfaces carried their sweet, enticing smells to her nose. She closed her eyes and sniffed them, then licked her lips. A waitress arrived with two more plates of pancakes, already coated with maple syrup and a dab of butter.

"Compliments of the chef," said the waitress. "The chef says if you want any more, just holler. It's on the house."

"Oh, thank you," Avi said, placing a handkerchief over her lap.

The waitress bowed and walked back to the kitchens. Ser Gerhalos sat down on a large barrel, for the luxury chairs could not support his weight. He made do with a meager breakfast of burnt bacon, fried fish, and black beer. He picked up one of the fish, holding it with both paws by the end of the tail and the head. He bit into the crunchy center. He grumbled hungrily as he chewed, and then he took another bite, finishing the morsel. Avi was quite petrified with the way he ate. Even though he was of the beast folk, Ser Gerhalos was a knight. She thought he would have learned to eat like a gentleman right about now.

Ser Gerhalos devoured a strip of bacon then took out a map of the region he just bought from a troublesome gnome. He looked up at Avi with angry gold eyes. "Well," he said. "Are you going to eat? It's going to get cold, Avi."

Avi gasped timidly. Ser Gerhalos hated when she did that. It made her look so frail and weak. She dug into her eggs with her fork and wolfed them down. Her eyes widened. She started coughing and thumping her chest.

"Stupid girl, why do you eat so quickly?" Ser Gerhalos said, handing Avi a glass of ice cold chocolate milk, a treat she was growing rather fond of. She gulped it down and sighed with relief. Ser Gerhalos shook his head. "How on Keya are you the Summoner of Dragons?"

Avi didn't like that, and looked away so she could not see him. She picked up a piece of bacon with her fingers and bit into it. "I am whether you like it or not," she said. "So just deal with it! And the next time you call me a stupid girl, I'm retiring you from my service. I don't need you. I have a dragon by my side now."

Ser Gerhalos was flabbergasted by her threat. She was right. Arvas was now in her company. He had more power in the tip of his tail than Ser Gerhalos did in his entire body. Nevertheless, he was proud of her for standing up for herself. "Good girl," he said. "Now you're learning. Of course, I wonder if you have what it takes to summon it so easily."

"You're saying I don't?" Avi asked.

"To summon Eidolons, such as your dragon, it requires Summoners to offer great deals of Mana, the magical force that binds our world with the arcane dimensions. Everyone has Mana in their bodies. Some, a great deal more than others. As for you, well, I cannot say. You can conjure fireballs and lightning strikes, but can you summon a dragon?"

Avi crossed her arms over her chest and gave a cheeky smirk. "Ha! Want me to show you?"

"Not here," said Ser Gerhalos. His eyes rolled upward and his tilted his head up and down.

Avi turned around. She saw priests in red robes holding gold staves with caged lanterns containing an orange flame. They muttered their prayers under their breaths as they marched down the cobbled streets beside them.

"Yeyunists," Ser Gerhalos bellowed. He kept a firm grip on his sword. "Liars and murderers disguised in a practice that promises tolerance and peace. After almost an age of bloodshed under their rule, I cannot believe there are fools who believe them and preach to tolerate them. They despise magic and were responsible for the death of the True Dragons, their Summoners, and a great deal many wonders including the Arva, the winged folk. If they can practice their religion here in King's Port, it means that King Forrest's lackeys are not far. They'll be looking for you, Avi. And they'll be wanting to kill you. Or worse."

Avi gulped. What could have been worse than death?

Ser Gerhalos kept an eye on the priests until they were gone from sight. He looked back at Avi and said: "Finish your meal and let's be on our way."

All of a sudden, Avi was not so hungry anymore. She ate one last piece of bacon, scooped up the rest of her eggs, and left the pancakes for a little beggar boy who was eyeing her food for quite some time. Ser Gerhalos commanded Avi to stay close to him. Very close. But her beauty and revealing traveling gear made it difficult for anyone not to notice her. In fact, people were coming toward her with flowers, chocolates, cards, and gift baskets. Ser Gerhalos shooed them all away. Eventually, he had to draw his sword and held it high so no one could get close to her. "Make way!" he cried. "Make way! Keep away from the girl or you'll deal with me! Move!"

Avi didn't feel so safe anymore. Now she would feel even worse, for she saw something that made her shiver with fear. A man in leather robes and steel plating, wearing a black that covered his eyes. Ser Gerhalos noticed the burning rose emblem emblazoned on the pauldron. Witch Hunters. He unrolled a scroll and hammered it to the notice board. He turned and crossed his arms. At once, the notice board drew quite a crowd.

 _ **By order of his Royal Majesty, King Forrest III of House Ungard, Ruler of the North, heir to the dynasty of the great bear, and Champion of the Church**_

 _ **A bounty of 100,000,000 in gold, wide lands with a castle, and title of Marquis will be given to the noble hero who captures Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda also known as Avi or The Summoner of Dragons.**_

 _ **This evil witch has been chosen by the heretics of the south to be used as a weapon against both the king and the Church of Yeyu. If rumors about her are true, she has the power to call upon True Dragons, foul beasts whom our noble order purged from our world in the name of His Holiness during the second age. This is something we cannot hold to chance. If the stories about this girl are true, she will cause great destruction to both the kingdom and the followers of the almighty Yeyu. Even if these tales of her summoning are pure speculation, she must be captured at once and brought to Naralia to face justice for her crimes of witchcraft and conspiracy against a King of Termnnia.**_

 _ **The Magnificent King Forrest calls upon all warriors to take arms and find this demon at once.**_

"One hundred million in gold?" said a wandering mercenary. "What other information is there on this witch?"

"We do not know for sure," said the witch hunter. "All we know is that she is some pretty Norman girl with the power to summon dragons. She has hair like glistening gold, a face of radiant beauty (Avi hid her face under Ser Gerhalos' cloak), and has cards with beast's that haven't been seen since the reign of Evangelia. Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. A load of rubbish if you ask me, but with all the happenings that have been going on, I suppose anything is possible."

"Hey!" called a boy from within the crowd. He approached the witch hunter. Ser Gerhalos felt anger and fear when he saw it was Bryon Alesius and his crew from the Number Hunters Guild. "I've seen this girl."

"Have you?" said the witch hunter.

"Yes. I saw her at the inn not too long ago. She had those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons you're looking for. I know; I've seen them. She has a few cards that my guild is searching for. She proved to be rather stubborn, but I assure you my men have been hard at work searching for her. We got word that she and some Leogia knight checked out of the inn just this morning."

"Curses!" Ser Gerhalos said, taking Avi slowly into an alleyway. Thankfully the crowd was large, but many of them began murmuring and looking at Ser Gerhalos and Avi, who was hiding under his cloak. Thankfully, many of the citizens of King's Port were enemies of the Church of Yeyu, and they told Ser Gerhalos to keep going as they stalled the fools in the crowd who entertained the thought of capturing her. When they were in the alley, they started running for their lives. "Go! Go!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"What's happening?" Avi cried. "Why do they think I'm some demon. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"The Church does not care what your intent is," shouted Ser Gerhalos, smashing his forearm into a line of laundry, tossing the clothing into the air. "You are a Dragon Summoner. That is enough reason for them to hate you and kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Your dragons aren't petty wyverns or cave-dwelling drakes. You have True Dragons! Dragons who are infused with divine power. If you have just one in your arsenal, you can destroy an entire army. Wield more, and kingdoms all over Termnnia will bend the knee to you, save for the High King, of course. The Church will not take its chances with you while you still draw breath, Avi!" They turned a corner, past a fountain where children played and women washed clothing.

"Where are we going?" Avi cried.

"I'm going to try to find a way to get us out of here. A bounty as steep as that is going to attract mercenaries, bounty hunters, and all form of scum from all around to come and hunt you down."

"Oh, Ser Gerhalos, this is horrible. What are we going to - AAAAUGH!" Avi's ankle was caught in a snare trap. The rope hissed and the wheels whirred as the trap worked to pull Avi up in the air. "Help! Help!" she cried, tears fell from her help. "Ser Gerhalos! Ser Gerhalos help me!"

"Avi!" Ser Gerhalos cried, skidding to a halt. "I'm coming!"

"Yeeeaaaw!" a little voice cried out. A streak of black whirred from here to there in the blink of an eye. Sling! Sling! Sling! Something began cutting off Avi's belts. Her dueling deck, sword belt, holster, and dagger came crashing down to the ground where a burlap sack was meticulously placed to capture her gear. Finally, Avi's gemstone was cut from her neck.

"Oh!" she cried. A little creature then rested on top of Avi's boots, standing proudly as though he had captured and killed a powerful beast. A black cat with a white underbelly a white spot over his right eye, and the tip of his tail was also bright white. He wore a wide-brimmed hat plumed with a large red Crimson Sunbird feather. On his feet, he wore little leather boots engraved with silver and enchanted to boost his speed. His wide gloves also had a similar enchantment. A cloak whipped behind him, and he wore a dashing red gentleman's coat embroidered with gold thread and artistry. His eyes were lime green and burning with pride; for he was exhilarated with the thrill of his catch. He held up Avi's necklace, admiring the facets of the jewel and the craftsmanship of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon encasing it.

"Aha!" he shouted, holding up the jewel as high as his little arms could reach. His tail swung left and right. "The great bounty hunter, Santiago de las Rosas has captured another evil-doer. The bounty on your head will finally allow me to retire!"

"You will be dead before you take another step!" shouted Ser Gerhalos holding up his massive sword which made Santiago's jeweled rapier look like a little children's toy.

"Um, excuse me," Avi said gently, hoping to quell his anger. "Mister kitty cat, sir,"

"Kitty cat!" Santiago shouted, clearly offended by her remark. "Why you! I am of the Meowri! You insolent little racist! Take this!" He started poking Avi's butt with his sword. "This'll teach you to call me a kitty! You like that? You like that?"

"Ouch! Ouch!" Avi shouted. "Ow, stop that! That hurts!"

"Enough!" Ser Gerhalos shouted. "You hurt her again and I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"Let's see you try!" Santiago said, sliding his gloved paw across the brim of his hat. Whoosh! He turned into a black blur. The blur twisted around and around Ser Gerhalos. He felt his neck being jabbed. Santiago hollered and shouted as he flew all around the massive Leogai with great speed. "Hoo! Hoo! Ha-ha!" he cried out, shaving bits of Ser Gerhalos' mane off with his little rapier.

Ser Gerhalos tried to catch the Meowri bounty hunter, but he was so small and so fast. Ser Gerhalos swung his blade, a move that he was advised to never do when he first learned to wield a sword as a cub, but he was so desperate, all the discipline he learned was tossed out the window. He did not care for fighting off his foe with honor, he just wanted to kill him. He felt the cat zooming up his back, and with a quick thought, he smashed his back against the wall behind him. He heard an agonized 'Omph!' followed by the sound of a small body being flattened. He got off the wall and looked to see if he had gotten him.

Santiago was flat against the wall, his arms and legs stretched outward, his tail ragged and undone. His eyes were wide and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Ser Gerhalos snarled and grabbed him by the throat. Then, he released Avi from her trap. She rubbed her bottom to quell her flesh from the irritating stings she still felt when he jabbed her, then grabbed Santiago by the scruff of his neck. Ser Gerhalos removed his boots and gloves. The pads of his paws were bright pink. Even though Avi thought he looked pretty cute, she was still agitated by his shenanigans.

"What do you reckon we should do with him, My Lady?" Ser Gerhalos asked. He could see the anger in her eyes.

Avi glared at the little creature. "How's about we cut off his tail for punishment."

Santiago hollered and placed his paws together. "No! No! Mercy! Mercy! Please, I implore you! Do not inflict such a fate upon me. We Meowris need our tails."

"And I need my jewel," Avi scolded him. "But I didn't see you asking nicely for it."

"I say we skin him alive," said Ser Gerhalos. "I know an old man who will pay well for cat meat for his soup."

"No! No! Please!" cried Santiago. "Please, have mercy on me, please!"

Avi could no longer take his groveling and let him go. Meow! He cried falling to the ground. "Go!" she commanded him. "Get out of my site before I change my mind."

"You're letting me go?" Santiago gasped. He fell to his knees and started kissing Avi's boots. "My Lady! Oh, my gracious lady, I am thankful to you. I...I am forever in your debt."

"Sorry chum, but I don't need your services," said Avi as she knelt down and gathered her things from the burlap sack. "I've got my own problems right now and I don't need them to include you."

"But, dear lady," said Santiago. "At least let me show you out of the city. It is the least I can do for sparing my life."

"Very well," grumbled Ser Gerhalos. "But once we're out of the city, we throw the book at you!"

"Ser Gerhalos, wait," Avi said calmly. "I mean, he is pretty fast. Maybe we could use someone with his talents."

"Avi don't even think about it! I forbid it!"

"When last I checked, this was MY adventure. And Master Yu-Gi-Oh specifically ordered you to not only protect me, but to do what I say. I say we bring him along." She looked at Santiago and petted his head. Santiago purred, he hated doing that, but he realized his adorableness had captured Avi's heart by the strings, and he was not about to let go. "Besides, I think he's kind of cute. Welcome to the team, um, what was your name again?"

"Ah, My Lady, thank you," Santiago removed his hat and bowed. "I am Santiago de las Rosas, the great thief of Feldia and world-renowned bounty hunter. Well, ex-bounty hunter."

"I am Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda," Avi replied. "But I am called Avi for short. It means beauty in Dragon Tongue."

"And it is a name so rightfully deserved," Santiago said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh, brother," Ser Gerhalos grumbled. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **Yami and Yugi**

* * *

Antoinette rolled to her right side in bed. She smacked her mouth and nuzzled her pillow, giving off a soft coo. Yami watched her from an armchair by the fireplace while he fixed his deck. He felt a great sense of urgency to wake her but thought better of it. The poor girl had been through so much already. Even with his phenomenal powers, it was a miracle that she had returned to human form without incident. Anna, as she was called for short, had been inflicted with a powerful curse from the Shadow Realm. And every second she was in her dragon form, she lost more and more of her humanity. She still suffered from it. Every now and then during the night, Yami heard her growling in her sleep and even chewing her pillow as if she was tearing out chunks of meat from a fresh kill. Yami then activated his Millennium Puzzle and touched her on the forehead, finally calming her. But he did not know what good his powers were doing her.

She showed no signs of primal nature for the past few hours, so he felt he was doing her some good. Rays of sunlight were pouring in through the trees in front of the two windows on the fourth wall of her room. The leaves and tips of the branches tapped against the glass. Birds chirped from their perches, but with a happier tune. It was as if all the animals in the forest knew the curse of the banshee was lifted. Yami noticed that the air in the castle was warmer and cozier. Anna gave a yawn, and curled up in her velvet red blanket. She seemed to be healed of her animalistic nature. Seeing this, Yami began to nod off and fall asleep. He and Yugi had been awake for hours watching her and healing her. As for Grigoris, he was hard at work summoning the lords of the nearest lands to gather in his hall for a meeting. A meeting to discuss the war going on in the south with Prince Hector and Antilles' decree to keep the Gates closed due to the threat of Rare Hunters jumping through to look for Yuri.

And King Forrest in the north was another grave concern. He knew of his campaign to conquer Akuuda, but Prince Michael and two other princes were already making landfall there to aid Marcel and the Walston Royal Family in securing their lands from their religious invaders. But he feared for Avi. Yami reached into one of the pouches fastened around his left thigh, opened it, and took out a scroll with a message that filled his heart with rage.

 _ **By order of his Royal Majesty, King Forrest III of House Ungard, Ruler of the North, heir to the dynasty of the great bear, and Champion of the Church**_

 _ **A bounty of 100,000,000 in gold, wide lands with a castle, and title of Marquis will be given to the noble hero who captures Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda also known as Avi or The Summoner of Dragons.**_

 _ **This evil witch has been chosen by the heretics of the south to be used as a weapon against both the king and the Church of Yeyu. If rumors about her are true, she has the power to call upon True Dragons, foul beasts whom our noble order purged from our world in the name of His Holiness during the second age. This is something we cannot hold to chance. If the stories about this girl are true, she will cause great destruction to both the kingdom and the followers of the almighty Yeyu. Even if these tales of her summoning are pure speculation, she must be captured at once and brought to Naralia to face justice for her crimes of witchcraft and conspiracy against a King of Termnnia.**_

 _ **The Magnificent King Forrest calls upon all warriors to take arms and find this demon at once.**_

"Demon," muttered Yami."Has he not seen what his people have done here?"

He heard a moan from the bed. Anna held her arm up in a stretch. She opened her eyes. What Yami saw made him worry. Normally, Anna's eyes would have been brilliant green. But they turned odd. One eye was dull white and the other red like the shade on her Eclipse Wyvern form. She yawned and blinked, then rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. Again she blinked until her eyes adjusted. "Yugi?" she whispered. "Is that you? Oh, bless me, it is you!" she cried out in joy. She felt her face. She stuck a finger in her mouth and ran it down her teeth. They weren't sharp anymore. She looked at her hands and arms. No more did she have claws or wings. "Yugi! Oh, Yugi! I'm not a dragon anymore!" She held out her hand. "Look!"

"I am glad you are all right," said Yami, leaning back in his chair. "I must admit..." He yawned. "You had me worried for a second there, love."

"Where am I?" she asked, raising her shoulders up and down. She looked over her shoulder and saw she had no wings anymore. "Can I still turn into it?" she asked.

Yami laughed. Her question stunned him. Even after being in that form for so long, it was quite surprising to hear she was curious about using her gift. She got out of the covers, but she crawled like a beast. She needed to adjust being human again. She wagged her bottom from side to side, thinking she still had a tail. When she saw she didn't she looked back at Yami, bit her lip, and blushed. "Sorry," she said.

"Quite alright," Yami replied, picking up his deck and putting it back into the case attached to his belt. "You've been through a lot. And being stuck in your Eclipse Wyvern form almost destroyed your mind. Had I come any later, well, I fear you'd be a complete dragon under the mastery of a banshee right about now." He explained everything to her. Grigoris' story. The Banshee's curse, and his need for bringing her home for the sake of marrying Yuri.

"Be his wife? Me? I couldn't be," she said, placing her hand gingerly on her chest. She looked out the window. Anna smiled when she saw two bluebirds singing together outside. "Master, I...I don't know. This is all so very...so...so sudden. I understand my family's history as stewards to the High Kings: our duties, but to be the Queen of Termnnia."

"You must," said Yami. "This is a probability I told you to prepare for since you were very young. Now that it's come to pass, you must accept this arrangement. Believe me, Yuri is an honorable young man. And he still has much to learn during his time here. You can teach him. Do this not for love; for that is a process that will take many years, but for the continent. For duty. These Princess Wars have done nothing but scar alliances, damage militaries, and give land to King Forrest who is using this division to push further south. You have to end these pointless wars for Yuri's hand in marriage. You must do this to strengthen us."

"I will do it," Anna said with a nod. "For Termnnia."

Grigoris stepped inside, dressed in his best. When he saw the girl laying in bed, he stopped at once at the door. His eyes widened. She was awake now, and seeing him no longer as a beast. "Anna," he said. "You're awake." Anna was confused. She backed away and concealed herself in the blankets. She looked at Yami, who smiled back and gave a reassuring nod as if telling her to trust the boy. "Anna," Grigoris pressed on moving towards her. He grabbed her hands and placed his on top of them. "It's me."

Anna continued to make faces. She sensed an aura of familiarity coming from him. The way he spoke and walked, but she could not figure out who this handsome, young man was. Not until she recognized the attire he wore. It was much like the one he adorned when he was the beast whom she met months ago. She cried out in great joy and held out her arms so he could lean down and embrace her in a warm hug. She felt his face and gazed into his eyes. "It is you," she said. "Grigoris? You're free of the spell, too?"

"As is the castle and all the lands around it," said he, pecking her cheek. "I will start anew from this day on."

"It is a miracle!" Anna sobbed. "You're finally free."

"A miracle indeed, my darling," said Grigoris. "It was Yugi. He was the miracle. I can't thank you enough for what you've done, Yu-Gi-Oh. I am forever in your debt. Whatever you wish of me, I shall grant it."

"If you still have bannermen loyal to this House, see to them at once," Yami said. "I hate to be the bearer of ill tidings on such a glorious moment such as this, but I fear me must come to terms with reality. War is coming to us from the north and now to the south where a rebellious prince is quickly making a name for himself. We must stop him at once, and I'm going to need your knights, champions, soldiers, anything you can muster to help us gather forces in Southern Emboldor in the Coastal Kingdoms."

"It doesn't surprise me houses from those regions would side with this rebel," said Anna. "My father has had many dealings with them before when it came to trade and even demanded me as payment for their services. But I would never think they would stoop so low and go against the Terretar. The High King." She started to bare her teeth and growl savagely.

"Hold it, hold it," Yami urged her, holding up his hand. "Calm down, young one. You still have beastly instincts inside you. The last thing we need is for you to become upset and unleash your anger upon us."

"He is right," Grigoris said, petting the back of Anna's head. "You must learn to control yourself. I have hired a cook from a nearby town. He is making us breakfast. Why don't you go take a warm bath, have a change of clothes, and then meet us downstairs? We will talk more there."

Anna nodded repeatedly. "Yes, yes, you're right. I will. Thank you. Sorry."

Grigoris kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to apologize for. We all have some changes we need adjusting to. Master Yugi, I've sent the invitations to our meeting already via doves. The lords will be here soon."

"Excellent," said Yami. "I will see that they arrive. In the meantime, you take care of Antoinette." He got out of his chair, bowed, and left Anna's room. Yugi appeared beside him.

"I'm glad things are looking better here," he said. "That was some battle last night."

"Indeed," Yami replied. "All I hope for now is that there are still bannermen loyal to this House."

"If they learn that you're here and have broken the curse, I'm sure they will come," Yugi assured him happily. "Not to mention Anna's father will be in your dept for this as well. He has some of the strongest armies this side of the continent. We'll give that rebel prince what for. I promise!"

"If only it were that simple," Yami said, forcing a smile. "But I will share your optimism, Yugi. I do hope everyone else is doing well in these trying times."

* * *

 **Serenity**

* * *

Serenity jolted awake when she felt the submarine's engines shudder then start their loud humming. She looked out the porthole. The world outside her was moving. Emerald had started their journey toward the ruins. They must have been getting close; for down below she saw ruins. Old stone buildings lining up in what was once a bustling market town used by the Nalaneen before the sinking of their lands. It broke her heart to see a once prosperous nation be destroyed for the sins of mankind. She rose her head up but felt a hand press her back down to her pillow. She turned to see who it was.

Mai was smiling at her. "We still have twenty minutes before reaching the tower," she said, shushing her. "Go back to sleep and get a little more shut-eye, okay?" Serenity could not argue with that. She yawned and fell back asleep. Ten minutes for her felt like enough time for a little rest. But now that she was partially awake, she had trouble falling back asleep. The world outside, though sad, was a wondrous sight to see. And the fear of being chased by the Shark Spider Dragon was enough to send chills down her body. She shivered from both the chill of the sub and the fear. She covered herself as best she could with the small wool blanket. Every shadow outside the porthole seemed to be the horrid leviathan coming closer and closer towards her and the others.

Téa jumped down from her bunk and hurried to the galley for a quick meal of canned soup. The sub shuttered making Serenity feel tense. The lamps hanging from the ceiling shook back and forth from the impact. She watched from behind her covers as Mai and Téa cooked their meals and even laughed as they told jokes. Perhaps there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Five of her ten minutes had gone by and there was not even so much as a shark outside the window. Finally, Serenity calmed herself and realized there was nothing to be afraid of. She shut her eyes and fell a deep sleep.

"Serenity! Serenity!" Mai said, shaking her. Serenity responded with disgruntled, _mmmph_. "We're here," said Mai. "Gear up. We'll meet you outside."

"Outside?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, Emerald found a dock at the bottom of the tower. See, I told you she was the best. Although, that means we have quite a climb on our hands."

"We couldn't have just landed on the top of the tower and break through one of the windows or something?" Serenity wondered.

"Not unless you want to flood this ancient structure," said Mai.

"But we've got the tools to prevent that."

"Yeah, but that spider shark thing is still out there," Mai said, tossing Serenity's armor and weapons at her lap. "We'd leave ourselves exposed. And having to deal with that thing is not something we want to do right now. It's a Number Monster, and Goddesses only know how much power those things have." She holstered two pistols to her legs. "Now come on. I left you half my hotcakes and a fried egg on the table. See to it that you eat it. I don't want to trek this place with you on an empty stomach. You're on your monthly if I'm not mistaken, and you can be very cranky with those alone." She grabbed her sword from the cabinet and fastened the belt around her waist. "Do us a favor and don't make things hard on us." She stormed out of the sleeping quarters and dashed down the hall. "Coming down here was your idea," she called.

Serenity wiped her hand down her face and got out of bed. She changed, ate the food Mai left her and went out the submarine to a subterranean dock. Giant stalagmites protruded from the water. Mai and Téa turned on flashlights mounted to the shoulders of their armor. Serenity did the same and looked around. The waters around the docks were black and glassy. Water dripped from the stalactites above and the wind howled from vents throughout the cave. Ahead of her, she saw stone steps leading to an exquisite doorway with two large lanterns still lit after hundreds of thousands of years.

"Hopefully we will be alright," said Téa. "This place may have been abandoned for thousands and thousands of years, but it's best to keep your guard up. Who knows what foul things have crept up from the deep and called this place their home."

"She's right," Mai said, unholstering one of her pistols. She kept her other hand firmly gripped on her sword, Rose, which was the nickname she gave to Yuri's mother when they studied together years ago. The blade was colored red with a hint of black in the center. Rose coiled and curled to form a swept hilt of the blade. And it had a nifty enchantment that let out rose petals with each swing. With just a thought, Mai activated the blade's fiery enchantment. "Stay behind me and Emerald, girls," she said, using the flames like a torch to light the darkness.

"Come on, ladies," Emerald said, leading the way. "It's a long way to the top and I want to be out of here before dark." The entered the citadel and had to travel up a dark stairway that seemed to go on and on forever. "So," Emerald said, hoping to ease the silence. "This Yuri you ladies have been taking care of. I've got to know. Is he a looker?"

Mai looked back at her as she still ran up the steps. The flames of her swords whooshed. "You serious, Emerald? You'd ask that of us?"

"Hey, he must be one good-looking kid if he has all the princesses of the continent fighting for him in these Princess Wars."

Téa chuckled. "I don't know about you guys, but I think he's already found himself a sweetheart. That girl Crystal. I saw her when I went to leave Yuri his gifts last year." She hooted gleefully. "She is a pretty little thing, let me tell you that."

"I've seen her, too," said Serenity. "She's lovely. However, she gave her that Chaos Emperor Dragon I bought him. It irks me that he would give it to her so willingly. Still, I've seen her use it occasionally. Even though it was meant for Yuri, I can't help but feel that she and that dragon have a sort of connection. You know, like Yugi and his Dark Magician. Or Yuri and the Black Tyranno. I told Yugi about it, and he just laughed. He said it doesn't surprise him that the dragon seems happier with Crystal. Their hearts became one. Yuri must feel it too if he gave such powerful monster to Crystal just like that."

"He did it because he loves her," said Téa. "And it seems to me that Yuri was destined to be with Black Tyranno more than Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End."

"She's right," said Mai. She stopped at the top of the stairs. She began checking the corners for trouble. All was silent, and she waved her sword in circles, signaling it was okay to move forward. "Crystal is a sexy girl, I'll give her that. But she's got nothing on Patty."

Serenity and Téa laughed in agreement.

Téa cleared her throat. "She's a wild one, isn't she. I saw her profile. She loves doing raunchy cosplays of cartoon characters for a little extra money. And she knows how to flaunt it."

Serenity was not too pleased to hear this. "You mean that wannabe punk-goth?" she said. "No way. She's such an easy girl. A little too easy."

"And she has Yuri wrapped around her finger," said Mai, dashing down the halls of the citadel. "I heard from our informant that they went out on a date the other night. She looked rather spiffy. I think Yuri's got it nice with Patty. I mean come on. She's rich, she's sexy, she's hot-headed, doesn't take shit very easily. Not to mention that Diabolos Dragon she's got makes her rather fierce."

"Where did she get that?" Serenity wondered. "You don't suppose Patty has a guardian angel watching her, do you?"

"Sure looks like it," said Mai. "Or, she's got herself a secret admirer out there looking to give Yuri a run for his money."

"I love Patty, but this thing she has with Yuri; it won't last long," Téa said with a confident snigger. "Patty is a little too wild. And she gets in trouble with the police. If you ask me, this thing she has with Yuri won't last long. Believe me."

Mai stopped. "Fifty Star Chips."

"It's a bet!" said Téa.

Serenity sighed and looked at Emerald. "There they go again," she said. "We have got to keep them separate."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Ser Gerhalos heavily sniffed the air for members of the Number Hunters Guild. He slowly walked behind Avi who was innocently admiring the Naralian countryside. Santiago was on her shoulder telling her stories of his past endeavors. He looked at Ser Gerhalos, and gave him a cocky grin. "See?" he said. "I have led you and Lady Avi out of the city. And the Number Hunters Guild doesn't know the wiser."

Ser Gerhalos ignored him. Then he growled at Avi. She stopped to pick up a pair of white flowers that added a red to the dusty highway called the Martin Road. It amazed Ser Gerhalos that Avi could see the flowers despite the sun barely rising into the sky. Luvia and the twins were fading away but were still visible from their perch in the pinkish-blue sky. Ser Gerhalos felt chilled from the cold mountain air of dawn, but little Avi still paraded in her raunchy traveling attire.

"Lady Avi! We cannot delay!" Ser Gerhalos barked when he saw that Avi wanted to pick more flowers.

"Just for a little bit, Ser?" Avi asked. "I haven't seen these before." Ser Gerhalos grumbled and stormed up to her and yanked her up by the arm. "Ow, stop!" she whimpered.

"Hey, give her a chance, you brute!" snapped Santiago. "Let the lady go, or I'll shave your mane clean off your head!"

"You stay out of this, cat!" snarled Ser Gerhalos. "As for you. This is not a game, young lady. The sun has almost risen and we have enemies are everywhere. There are worse things than the number hunters guild, Avi. Far worse!"

"Ow, let me go!" Avi shouted, pounding Ser Gerhalos hard on the vambrace.

He released her arm all the while barring his sharp teeth with a cheeky smile. Avi whimpered, trying to maintain her balance. She tumbled backward and fell hard on her rump. "Damn you!" she said, rubbing her derriere.

"My lady!" Santiago cried out dramatically. He patted the back of her hand. "Are you okay." He glared at Ser Gerhalos. "What is your problem? I thought you were a knight!"

"You said ' _let go_ '," Ser Gerhalos mocked while proudly marching past Avi.

Avi got back up on her feet and followed him down the trail leading deeper into the wilderness. "Doesn't anyone care what I think? What I want?" She cried out to the heavens and slammed her back to the ground, groaning in agitation.

"Another of your temper tantrums, I suppose?" Ser Gerhalos growled. He continued without her.

They walked and walked. The sun began to rise high over the mountains, and the sky began to turn light blue. All the while Avi groaned and moaned about how tired she was. Later on, she saw that her fuss was not going to work with him, and it only got her madder. She sat back up and sprinted after him. "Please, Ser, can we just rest? We've been walking for such a long time. I only got three hours of sleep. And my legs and back ache!"

Santigo hopped off her shoulder. He landed on the ground as light as a feather, then started to walk. "Avi, I love you and all, but you are starting to get on my nerves. You should know these quests are going to be long and strenuous."

Ser Gerhalos laughed, finally agreeing with the little Meowri. "There are hundreds of capable women for Saafani to choose to be her Summoner, and yet she picks you! A whiny, stuck-up, thumb-sucking, little crybaby!"

Avi's cheeks blushed in anger. "There are so many miles before the shrine!"

Ser Gerhalos' ear twitched. He was losing his patience. "Yes, and we've got the Number Hunters chasing you down for your Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. Those cards are important, for the beasts they are based on were once the allies of a very noble queen. The last thing I want is for those monsters to be in the hands of a spoiled brat. Oh wait, what am I saying? They already are."

Avi narrowed her eyes, shooting Ser Gerhalos a rather nasty look. "Why you no good son of a..."

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Ser Gerhalos. "You're going to be a Summoner, and Summoners need to have proper etiquette; for you represent the goddesses with your power."

"But don't Summoners need to be master-level mages first?" Avi asked. "I haven't practiced magic in all my life. I am a Norman, we don't use magic!"

"True," said Ser Gerhalos. "Summoning is an art that can take years to master; however, it has been known to come naturally for a few gifted individuals."

Avi's face lit up with the dawn. "And I'm one of them?" She ran anxiously to get closer to Ser Gerhalos. "You really think so?"

"Goddesses, the more time I spend with you I hope not."

"Oh, you're horrible!" Avi declared.

They went silent for a moment. Then they tried to force back grins, making their mouths squiggle. They burst out laughing.

Ser Gerhalos stopped.

"What is it?" Avi asked.

"Hush!" Ser Gerhalos shouted.

He heard a soft humming sound in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the sound started becoming more and more mechanical. He shielded Avi under his arm and drew his sword.

Members from the Number Hunters Guild were speeding towards them with Duel Runners, machines used in Turbo Duels in the far eastern lands of Termnnia where advanced technology reigned supreme.

"Damn!" said Ser Gerhalos. "We will never outrun them in those machines."

Four more Duel Runners were speeding towards them from the road in front of them, but the riders stood out from the thugs of the Number Hunters Guild. Still, Ser Gerhalos had his weapon ready in case these riders meant ill intent on Avi, too.

The strangers stopped in front of them. One of them, in a white Duel Runner with a monowheel design, removed his helmet to reveal an Eldori with spiked blond hair. He was fair skinned and had dark purple eyes which Avi found quite endearing. She felt as though the Goddess of Love sent one of her cherubs down and shot her with the arrows of love. She went red in the face and tried to stop smiling when she looked at him. Ser Gerhalos saw this and gave an impatient growl.

"Lady Avi!" said the blonde Eldori.

"Yes," Avi responded.

"I am Jack Atlas. Master Yu-Gi-Oh thought it best we find you and escort you to the temple."

"Jack Atlas you say," said Ser Gerhalos. He felt a surge of relief wash over him. Allies at last and in such impeccable timing. "You lot must be the Knights of the Crimson Dragon."

"Ser Gerhalos," said Jack "I've heard so much about you when I was a kid. I've got to say this is quite the treat."

The other riders removed their helmets as well. Their leader, riding a red Duel Runner, grinned at Avi. His hair was black and spiked with gold highlights, and he had eyes colored royal blue. His was called Ser Yusei Fudo the Knight of Stardust.

The third rider was a fair-faced young woman with beautiful skin, brown eyes and dark burgundy hair. She bowed her head respectfully at Avi. "Your Grace," she said softly.

Avi blushed, for she had never been addressed as Your Grace before. To be called so was a thrill for her and to have her called so by a Dame no less was a tremendous honor.

"My Lady, I am not a queen," Avi said bowing back. "But thank you so much."

"You are Summoner of Dragons so I've been told," said Akiza. "To me, that is a prestige much higher than any queen. I am Dame Akiza Izinski the Knight of the Black Rose."

And the fourth was a college-aged young lady with long green hair. "My name's Luna," said she. "I'm no knight, but I've come in my brother's place as he's participating in a tournament right now."

Avi clasped her hands together. During her early years, she often heard stories of the Knights of the Crimson Dragon and their battle against Rex Goodwin, a mad sorcerer who almost opened the gates of the Shadow Realm many years ago. Their presence caused the riders of the Number Hunters Guild to slow down and stop.

"Well, this is all well and good," said Jack, " but we must be on our way. Those blokes over there look ready for a fight."

"That they are," said Ser Gerhalos. "You youngsters take Lady Avi to the shrine. I will hold them back."

Yusei advised against it. "Ser Gerhalos, it's a long way to Naralia. You'd never reach us in time."

"But, I am heavy," said Ser Gerhalos. "And your Duel Runners don't look like they can hold me."

"Oh, mine can!" Luna said immediately. A support system whirred behind her, forming a platform and handlebars. "Hop in!"

"Come on, Ser Gerhalos!" Avi said, running for Ser Jack's Duel Runner. It was a tight squeeze since the Duel Runner was meant to seat only him, but Avi did not mind. She wanted to be as close to Jack as possible. And by the smile on Jack's face, he didn't seem to care either. Avi fixed her hair and she snuggled behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Nice to meet you, Ser?"

Jack chuckled and gave her a helmet. "No need to call me Ser because I'm an anointed knight, My Lady."

Ser Gerhalos stepped onto the support system of Luna's Duel Runner and held on tight. She was going slower because of the added weight.

"You'd best make of Oak Wood," said Jack. "We'll meet you there as soon as we get these guys to bugger off. Aki, watch Luna and Ser Gerhalos."

"Understood," Akiza said, putting on her helmet. They all zoomed away. In the distance, the riders from the Number Hunters Guild revved up their engines and sped after Jack and Yusei. There was a fork on the road. One path led into the Skyline Ridge and the other was the safest pass to Oak Town. Luna, Akiza, and Ser Gerhalos went down the easy path, while Jack and Yusei zoomed up into the ridge.

"Blast!" said Jack, for only two of the five riders went after Luna and Akiza. "You ever been in a Turbo Duel before Lady Avi?"

"I don't think she's even heard about them, Jack!" said Yusei.

"Well then, I will have the honor of showing Avi her first one. Yusei, keep in front and make sure we don't run into any troublemakers ahead."

"Copy that!" Yusei sped forward carefully, for the road was getting narrower as they rode up the mountain road.

Jack looked back and saw his first challenger. He sped in front of the others and a Duel Disk merged in his cockpit.

 **8000 LP**

The Number Hunter started first. He summoned Superheavy Samurai Magnet ( **ATK/900 DEF/1900 LV 4** )

"All right," said Jack. "I will discard Maxx "C" which will let me draw 1 card when you special summon, which I guess you're going to do with the effect of your magnet."

"Catch on quick!" said the Number Hunter.

He special summoned another Superheavy Samurai Magnet and allowed Jack to draw his card. Then, the Number Hunter then equipped his first Magnet with a machine-monster called Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer, which was a giant blue crossbow. The Number Hunter explained that the crossbow allowed his Magnet to do piercing damage.

Jack didn't care. It was now his turn. The rolled over a rickety natural bridge that led towards a spiraling waterfall. Avi held on tightly to Jack.

"I summon, Primitive Butterfly in defense mode!" ( **ATK/1200 DEF/900 LV 5** )

"Don't you have to make a sacrifice for that?" Avi asked, to which Jack shook his head.

"On the contrary, love, the butterfly can be summoned if I have no monsters on the field. Now, I summon Creation Resonator and because he's a Resonator monster, I can special summon Red Warg. And with these monsters, I will conduct Synchro Summoning!"

The three creatures took to the air and digitized, leaving only their souls which were in the shape of stars. Jack held his fist to his heart and chanted.

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Avi gasped with amazement as a giant ball of fire erupted beside her. The flames were so close that the heat bit her flesh. A roar erupted from the fireball. The flames dispersed and revealed the dragon at last. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend gave a tremendous roar which caused the bikers to back off.

The dragon looked at Avi and gave a gracious bow. The sight of such a ferocious beast bowing to her brought a smile to her face brighter than a thousand suns. Her eyes twinkled like the stars in the heavens. For once in her life, she felt like her existence had meaning. A happy tear rolled down her snowy-white cheeks, now turning a flush of pink from joy and modesty. Even now, she felt like the dragon bowing to her was too much. All her life she was nothing more than a lowly tavern wench. She was abused and humiliated by her father's chauvinistic customers who dominated her because they had titles of lord, nobleman, and knight. But now, she stood taller than any of them, for dragons were bowing down to her.

"Even my Red Dragon Archfiend knows who she is," said Jack. "I've never seen him do that."

"She's the definitely the one we've been waiting for," Yusei said, admiring the sight. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh was right."

"Well that's all and good," Jack said as he activated the dragon's effect. "But I've got a duel to win."

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend roared and destroyed the Number Hunter's magnets dealing 1000 points of damage to his Life Points. He attacked directly , bathing the Number Hunter in a shower of neon orange flames. Hack smiled, taking a heavy lead against his opponent. Avi cheered, bouncing in her seat and taunting the Number Hunters.

But the Number Hunter fought back. He summoned his Superheavy Samurai Flutist, sacrificed it and summoned Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei and then summoned Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter. He then used them to Synchro Summon Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo in defense mode. ( **ATK/2400 DEF/3800 LV 10** )

The Number Hunter laughed villainously and used a card called Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet. He dramatically holding out his hand to explain the devastating effect of his new monster. It doubled a selected Superheavy Samurai Monster's defense points and there was a special ability every Superheavy Samurai had. They could attack while in defense mode. Avi braced herself for impact when the samurai's stats flashed next to him. The defense points went up to 7600.

The samurai raised his yellow sword and slashed Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. The dragon exploded, blasting Jack with 4600 damage. The Duel Runner started swerving awfully. Avi screeched and held on tightly to Jack, squeezing his thorax and causing him to groan.

"Jack, make it stop!" shouted Avi.

"Hey, get off my back woman, I'm driving!"

They could hear the hollering of the Number Hunters behind them.

"You've almost got him!" "Yeah, man, beat him!" "Jack Atlas isn't so tough!"

 **Number Hunter-5000 LP**

 **Jack Atlas-3400 LP**

Jack got control of the Duel Runner and resumed a steady course around the mountain. Yusei lowered his speed so he could ride side by side with Jack and Avi.

"Are you guys okay?!" he called.

Avi nodded her head and Jack gave a thumbs up before he drew his next card. Yusei gave a nod and zoomed in front of them. Jack glared angrily at the Number Hunters.

"So that's the way you want to play it, eh?" Jack sneered. "I play the Spell Card known as Instant Fusion. I pay 1000 life points to add a fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the field. Come forth, Elder Eternity Norden!" ( **ATK/2000 DEF/2200 LV 4)**

Lightning flashed all around them as black clouds engulfed the mountain. An angry sea god on a shell chariot raised his golden trident while being pulled by an aquatic horse.

"Now I'll use his effect to bring back Creation Resonator to my field! However, his effects are negated because of this. But, from my hand, I summon another Creation Resonator to begin Synchro Summon."

The Number Hunter gulped nervously, but he had confidence in his Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei.

The three monsters had digitized and turned into stars that swirled overhead into a ball of black/red fire.

" _Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Archfiend Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_!" ( **ATK/3500 DEF/3000 LV 10** )

The new beast stood over ten meters tall and had a fifty-foot wingspan. Flames danced around the beast, holding up his mighty arms and looking down at his next victim. With his special ability, Jack destroyed the Big Benkei. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend held out his palms and summoned two fireballs the size of a wrecking ball. He flew higher into the air and tossed the fireballs at Big Benkei. The giant samurai grunted and was blasted away. Now that his field was empty, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend heaved and exhumed a jet of neon orange at the Number Hunter.

There was nothing he could do. Accepting his fate, he put a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Jack laughed and used his dragon's effect to destroy the defensive monster. And he attacked directly, ending the duel. The Number Hunter's Duel Runner started billowing smoke and malfunctioned. He crashed into a formation of boulders and slammed into the side of the mountain.

"All right, who's next!" shouted Jack. "I could do this all day!"

The next Number Hunter rode up to him and held out his Duel Disk.

"I hope you provide more of a challenge than the last bloke!" Jack taunted. The orange glow of dawn tinged his face into a red color like his Dragon Archfiend. Unfortunately for Jack, this opponent was all talk just like the last one. He summoned a strong Synchro monster called Goyo King, a towering warrior with 2800 ATK points. Avi gasped, marveling at the monster behind her. He looked tough and was beautifully designed as a swordsman from the far eastern lands of Uzume. The Number Hunter laughed when he saw the fear in Avi's eyes. He taunted her awfully, filling him with enough confidence to make him feel like Goyo King could destroy him in one turn. Avi was shivering in her seat, but all Goyo King's presence did was leave Jack feeling disappointed.

"I'll show you a real monster," he boasted. "I summon Red Resonator, then I use his effect to Special Summon Wandering King Wildwind! Now, I use my Red Resonator to synch it with Wandering King Wildwind and Synchro Summon, Red Rising Dragon!"

Avi watched the two monsters become engulfed in fiery hot flames, then take off into the sky like comets. The digitized into green outlines and stars formed from the empty shells they left behind. They spun faster and faster until they merged as one, forming a horned dragon that appeared to be made from flames. Avi gasped in wonder as she stared at the frightening creature. It roared, then its stats appeared beside him, displaying an attack of 2100.

The Number Hunter laughed. "You're just bluffing! I knew you were. That puny dragon's attack can't match up to my Goyo King's power. Surrender now, and I'll spare you the humiliation of losing in front of the girl!"

"I'm not done yet, you idiot!" shouted Jack. "I activate Red Rising Dragon's effect to Special Summon my Red Resonator to the field in defense mode. And his effect activates. When Special Summoned, my Life Points increase by the attack points of a monster I choose. Next, I'll perform another Synchro Summoning! You like my Red Dragon Archfiends, Avi?"

"I think they're wonderful!" Avi cried out in delight. "Show me more."

"Ha! The lady will get what she wants," Jack boasted, followed by a laugh. "I tune my two monsters together for another Synchro come forth, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Now, say goodbye to your Goyo King and five hundred of your Life Points!"

Avi cheered, watching as Scarlight Red Dragon flew over the Duel Runner. He flew towards Goyo King. He did not want to go down without a fight. He raised his sword and battled with the monster. They rolled across the mountainside. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend whipped his tail, smacking Goyo King in the face. He stumbled but recovered quickly. He charged for Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, who dodged and missed the sword. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend bathed Goyo King in flames. Goyo King cried out as the flames turned his body to cinders.

"I am not through yet," said Jack. "Because my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field, I can Special Summon Synkron Resonator, which allows me to Special Summon another Wildwind to the field. You guessed it, mate. It's time for another Synchro Summoning, thereby making my dragon even stronger. Avi, watch as my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend becomes the mighty Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!"

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend began to undergo an intense transformation. Avi's heart was beating wilder and wilder and she felt...satisfied. As though she was being nourished by watching the dragon become more human-like with longer, muscular arms with axe blades growing out of the forearms. His horns grew longer and curved. A demonic face on his chest grinning at Jack's foe.

"Thirty-two hundred attack points!" Avi gasped. "Incredible power!"

"Attack him directly and finish him off!" Jack commanded his dragon. Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss pumped up both his fists and gave a mighty shout, spreading both his wings. He took a deep breath then released a geyser of dark red flames tinged with black. The Number Hunter screamed, feeling the intense heat envelop him. His Duel Runner burst into flames and crashed on a boulder, sending him flying off the cliff to the trees below.

The next opponent rolled up. He was nervous, but still felt he had the cards he needed to take out both Jack, and even Yusei if need be. On his first turn, he Xyz Summoned a powerful monster known as Cairngorgon Antiluminescent Knight, a warrior almost as stall as the mountain on which they rode. With an attack of 2450, he seemed a worthy foe. But again, Jack was able to quickly called upon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend to the field and gave it another transformation, turning it into Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane. He came more humanoid, but still had his dragon-like features like his head, claws, tail, and wings; once membranous now almost raven-like. The axe blades on his forearms grew longer. To make matters worse - for Jack's opponent, that is - was that Bane had an effect which allowed Jack to revive Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss from the Graveyard back to the field.

Jack then used a spell called Return of the Dragon Lords, allowing him to bring back his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. Two more of his Resonator monsters were Special Summoned to the field, allowing Jack to turn Red Dragon Archfiend into his ultimate form. Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity. The dragon's body became even more human-like in from, still with its distinct dragonic features. It now had six wings, four arms, a sleek, black body with glowing red patterns, and a mane of ragged reddish-white hair around his neck. Molten spikes protruded from its arms, legs, tail, and shoulder.

 **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity**

 **ATK/4000 DEF/3500**

 **LV 12**

"Four-thousand attack points!" Avi cried. "Jack, it's beautiful!"

With one mighty attack, King Calamity destroyed Cairngorgon and his master. The rider crashed into a rock and would trouble them no more. Jack looked behind and saw that there were no more riders left chasing them.

"All right, I think we're clear!" Jack announced.

"Oh, Ser Jack, you were amazing!" Avi proclaimed and hugging him tightly.

"Ah, you see Yusei, my charm even works with the Summoner of Dragons."

"I didn't figure you for a ladies man, Jack," Yusei said cracking a grin. "Well, those thugs chased us pretty far up the mountain. I don't think we're going to make back into town until dark."

"So be it," said Jack. "Get comfortable, Summoner, we're going to have a long ride ahead of us.

Jack and Yusei revved up their engines and sped farther into the mountain pass, hoping to make it back to Oak Town before sundown.


	28. Sunset of Stardust Dragon

**Yusei**

* * *

Luvia and the Twins rose into the sky and bathed the world in their heavenly glow of silver and red. The stars began to dot the heavens in the blood red of the sunset mixed with the infinite blackness of the Void. It was starting to get very cold since they were high up in the mountain. Avi shivered in the back of Jack's Duel Runner, forcing him to stop.

"Yusei, it's getting dark and Avi's freezing. I don't think we're going to make it back to Oak Town before sunrise. We need to make camp for the night."

"Roger that!" Yusei responded on his earpiece.

Yusei made an about-face with his Duel Runner and joined them in a patch of grass in a small clearing in the woods beside the road. Jack gave Avi his jacket while she sat on a boulder, shivering wildly. Her raunchy attire was not fit to be up in the mountain. "Remind me to punch the lights out of whoever made you dress in that sort of way," Jack said crossing his arms, now feeling a little cold himself. He rubbed his hands up and down his biceps.

Avi looked up at him, giving a weak smile as she forced her jaws shut to keep her teeth from chattering. Jack dug his hand into the deep pocket of his white and indigo trousers, and tossed Avi a granola bar. Avi thanked him for the treat. She unwrapped the bar and bit into it. While she sat on the boulder snacking, Yusei brought an armful of branches and piled them in the center of their camp. Jack snapped his fingers, creating a small flame which he used to light the fire to warm Avi. He shook his hand, dousing the flames on his fingers.

"Ah, fuck!" he said, seeing a gash he got on the back of his hand during the duel.

"Do you require aid?" Avi asked timidly.

"I'll be fine," Jack responded immediately, taking a healing potion from one of the pouches on his utility belt. He poured the glowing red liquid on his wound and cringed from the pain. The blood dried and the wound closed, turning fleshy pink.

"Thank you for aiding me," Avi said, her teeth still chattering.

"You're welcome," Yusei said, examining a holographic map displaying from his wrist-mounted computer. "According to this, the Number Hunters chased us pretty far into the mountains. If you continue heading north, we will find your temple in the morning, Avi."

Avi pondered about that and shook her head. "Oh, that's great news, Ser Yusei, but I would appreciate it if Ser Gerhalos was here with me."

"We cannot go back to Oak Town," said Jack, sitting down on a rock opposite of her. "We're too far into the countryside of Naralia to turn back now. "If we do, that will take days seeing as how the town is many miles from here. Yusei and I were not anticipating being chased by the Guild for so long."

"I see," said Avi. "I was hoping not to go into the temple alone."

Jack slowly shook his head. "Even if Ser Gerhalos was here with you, Avi, it's still a venture you must do alone. This is your task. We're merely here to guide you."

"I am very thankful for that," said Avi. She exhaled and quivered from the chill again, wrapping the jacket tightly over herself.

"Damn," said Yusei. "Aki had all the food and the tent in her Duel Runner."

"Yeah, pity she didn't come along," said Jack, injecting a vaccine into his arm, in case he got any infections from his cut. "Alone in the mountains with two lovely women."

A loud screech startled Avi before she could respond to Jack's comment. Something caused a great wind that violently rustled the trees. She ducked and cowered inside the jacket.

"It's okay," Yusei laughed. "He's harmless."

Avi peered from the jacket and saw a magnificent white dragon soaring into the sunset. It was too divine to be a lesser dragon. "How is that possible!?" she cried. "I thought True Dragons were gone."

"Not all of them," said Yusei. "That's my Stardust Dragon."

"He's beautiful!" Avi said, running toward the road to get a better look at it. "And I take it the Red Dragon Archfiend that bowed to me was real too?"

"No," said Jack. "That was Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend that was watching you. Red Dragon Archfiend, my dragon, is flying around somewhere. He likes to keep to himself mostly. But Stardust Dragon never misses a chance to show off. As Yusei said, not all the True Dragons left the earth during the Inquisition. Many remained here because they would risk their lives to aid Men. Without their power, Anubis and his orcs would take over eons ago. There are some out there, deep in the underbelly of the world. Some say they run things in the shadows as politicians or crime lords."

"What's the difference?" asked Yusei, to which he and Jack both burst out laughing. Avi looked back at them and couldn't help but to crack a smile, too.

 _Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!_

Headlights pierced the darkness of the road behind them. More duelists from the Number Hunters Guild were fast approaching them.

"Aw, shit!" said Yusei. "That Bryon doesn't know when to quit does he?"

"More contestants?" said Jack. "Bring them on, I'll take 'em all out like I did last time."

"No, you're hurt!" said Avi.

Jack bellowed distastefully. "I can handle them, Avi. Quit making a fuss!"

"You take the lead," said Yusei. "I'll take them on!"

Jack eyed them both with a cold stare. It felt like forever before he said: "Very well. Avi, get on!"

As Avi climbed back on the Duel Runner, Yusei shuffled his deck and mounted it into the Duel Disk on his Duel Runner. They both took off into the night, hoping to lose the Number Hunters, but they were gaining ground quickly. The first challenger sneered.

"We just want the girl and her Numbers!" said he. "Make this easy on yourselves and surrender her now!"

"You wish!" said Yusei. "You want those Number cards, well then you're going to have to get through me!"

"That's going to be easy!" said the hunter. "Let's do this!"

"I'll start things off!" said Yusei. "I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky! And now I summon Tune Warrior, a Tuner monster who I will use to perform a Synchro Summon!"

The two monsters took to the air and turned into stars.

" _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon_!" ( **ATK/2500 DEF/2000 LV 8** )

Avi marveled with delight at the dragon hovering above them. It was spreading stardust from its wings, glittering all around them. She clutched onto Jack even tighter, as her head followed the flight of Yusei's dragon.

"Then I lay a card face down and end my turn."

The Number Hunter began his turn. He played Pot of Duality, set a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Then Yusei brought forth the pain on the Number Hunter. He activated his face-down card called Assault Mode Activate. The dragon was then encased in bladed armor. Its attack points raising to 3000. He defeated the Number Hunter effortlessly. More contenders rode forward, itching for a fight with Yusei and the legendary Stardust Dragon. Throughout his duels, he summoned mechanical warriors known as Synchrons. To the skies flew his finest warriors. Junk Warrior, Road Warrior, Jet Synchron, Formula Synchron, Accel Synchron. But they were not the stars of his deck.

Yusei always finished the duels with his Stardust Dragon. Like Jack before him, Yusei summoned various forms of the dragon. Shooting Star Dragon. Shooting Quasar Dragon, and Avi's favorite, Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon, quite possibly the most majestic creature she had ever seen and with a whopping 4000 ATK and DEF, its presence caused the other hunters to back off and turn tail, disappearing into the night.

"You were amazing, Ser Yusei," said Avi. "And your dragon," she looked up at Stardust Dragon, flying high above them. "He is truly magnificent."

"Hey, you hear that, Jack?" said Yusei. "She doesn't favor you anymore."

Jack scoffed at Yusei's humor. "Ha! She's just being nice. We all know she enjoyed my duels better."

"You both were incredible," said Avi. "I thank the Goddesses that we have met."

"Thank Master Yugi," said Jack. "He's the one who arranged all this. Ah, the temple is directly ahead."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Arm-in-arm, Yuri and Patty walked out of the Nexus nightclub. Their feet were aching and their ears rang, beaten by the loud music that assaulted them for hours. Yuri was glad to be out of there at last. Patty was just tranced by the music and didn't want to let him go the whole night. It was soothing for Yuri to hear the crashing waves and the crickets chirping in the gardens. He walked slowly so as to keep himself hidden, for he was a little excited from the times Patty bumped herself against him and bounced her bottom to the music. _She looks amazing_ , Yuri thought as they walked into the gardens around Montgomery Towers. She seemed to know it, too, for she walked with confident strides as she clung to his arm. Her shoulderless punch-colored dress barely reached her thighs making poor Yuri feel a tad overwhelmed and nervous. Her glossy black stilettos clopped loudly with each step. She wore black leg-length socks with little black bows on the back to compliment them. Her trademark bow was still clinging in her hair despite her aggressive dancing, which turned many heads while they were at the club.

His heart was pumping so hard he felt his ribcage trembling. He felt his face getting hot and he was glad it was dark, for his face was bright red. But Patty was glowing. With all the abuse going on her life, Yuri was glad he was able to give her a good time, even though she acted a tad wild. He never thought he would act that way with a girl before. Not in a long time, not he; even with the great fortune awaiting him. He felt relieved until he looked up and saw Phobos Tower looming over him. The green and blue neon and the emerald green surface of the twin skyscrapers. It looked like a castle, and the city of Aquarius would be his kingdom.

"Don't ever make me go in a place like that again," Yuri moaned, tilting his head from left to right and moving his jaw around hoping he could regain his hearing again. "God, I told you how many times I hate going to clubs." He wriggled his toes, still raw from being stepped on when they danced in the bloated crowd of strangers, and right in front of the DJ's booth of all places.

"Pfft, you'll get used to it," Patty said, drunk with her own adrenaline; for, despite their fame and Yuri's power, they were still much too young to savor the fancy drinks at the bar. "I have to be twenty-one just to sit on a stool!" Patty laughed, remembering the bartender who told her and Yuri to get off since they were still way too young to sit there. "I'm eighteen-friggin'-years-old, dude." She cried out into the night as if she wanted everyone to hear her rant. "I mean, come on! I'm old enough to download porn, fight in the military, and screw any guy I want (Yuri cringed and rolled his eyes. He hoped she wasn't serious.), but I can't sit on a damn stool? What is that?"

Yuri bellowed silently in his throat and stopped to look back at Phobos Tower. He nodded his head repeatedly to make it look like he was listening to Patty's bellyaching about the rules of consent and so on and so forth. "Uh huh...Mmm...yup...I don't know...exactly." He said monotonously.

It didn't take Patty long to realize she was boring Yuri with her rhetoric. She leaned towards his cheek and kissed it. "What are you thinking about?" Patty asked, leaning on him, and wrapping her arms around Yuri's shoulders and burying her face in his neck.

"Nothing," Yuri replied immediately.

"Well, want to know what I'm thinking about?" she asked, swaying her butt from side-to-side.

Yuri looked into her eyes, sparkling with lust and impatience. He kissed her forehead and chuckled. "Knowing you, it's probably something filthy."

Patty burst out laughing. She, too, looked at the towers standing proudly at the center of the island for all to see. She formed an ear-to-ear grin, entertaining the thought of probably living up there with Yuri after high school. But she abandoned it quickly, knowing the thought of inheriting that office way up there was bothering him. Patty looked up at the towers and grinned. "You're going to do fine, baby. I mean, it's not like anybody's asking you to be king of the world or anything."

Yuri swallowed. "Sure feels like it," he said, remembering Yami, the man from his dreams, calling him _Your Highness_.

"You wanna get some ice cream on the way back to my place?" Patty asked.

"At eleven o'clock?" Yuri asked. "And how can you keep eating? You had an entire plate of chicken tenders in there."

Patty laughed and held Yuri's arm even tighter. "Come on, babe. The ice cream is going to taste even better on me."

Yuri yelped and backed away. He almost fell into the pool behind him. Patty grabbed him by the tie and held him there. She pulled him towards her and wasted no time in burying her mouth into Yuri's. When she finally let go, Yuri gave them a little space. "Patty, think about this, okay? Let's take our time. This isn't exactly something I want to start jumping into."

Patty was not too pleased to hear that. She let go of Yuri's arm and stepped back. "What?" she asked. "Is it that bitch, Crystal, who's on your mind?"

Yuri took another few steps back. He knew that look in Patty's eye. He braced himself in case she was about to slug him hard with her fist. She was shaking and breathing as though she ran a mile.

"Will you calm down?" he cried. "That isn't fair! Besides, what hopes does a guy like me have with someone like Crystal? And remember, she's under contract to Brett's family. They hate me, remember? It's not..."

"A guy like you?!" Patty cried out. "You're the Prince of Aquarius, you fucking dumbass! You can get any girl you want if you made the effort!"

"Well, I don't want any other girl. I want you. I love you."

His loving words caused Patty to simmer down a little. Patty wanted to smile, but she fought back the urge so it came out as more of a smirk from the corner of her mouth. She folded her arms and turned away, walking toward one of the fountains nearby. She stopped and gazed at the colorful fish swimming in the lit up water. Yuri was still rooted to the spot. When Patty realized that he wasn't anywhere near her she scoffed. "Come over here, you lousy Duelist. Or do you need an invitation?"

Yuri straightened his tie and fixed his blazer before making his way towards her. He stopped next to her, expecting her to curse him out, or even punch him in the arm the way she used to back in the fourth grade when she acted like a tomboy. Instead, she leaned on his shoulder. "So do I," she said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I just haven't been the same since Lance left me."

"Tell me about it," Yuri agreed. "You just weren't the same after he left. I mean, you were always a livewire, but this? The hypersexuality, your blatant disregard of other people and the rules, hell, even the law. You got arrested six times last year and..." Patty gripped Yuri's hand quickly as if telling him to stop talking. Yuri understood and pursed his lips. But he could not refrain from speaking. Patty had gone through many changes, and he was not happy about it. "I'm shaking? What side of who's bed did you wake up on, Pats? What's gotten into you?"

Patty wished it was the wind she heard as a gust blew past them. It caressed her exposed skin, dotting it with goose prickles. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as the chill slowly turned into fright. She squeezed Yuri's hand even tighter, realizing that the sound she heard was Zera the Mant's cackling. She fumbled with her purse, pushing the opening tighter and tighter against her hip, hoping she could muffle the sound, but to no avail. He was in her mind and only she could hear him. She could hear him taunting her like a pesky mosquito buzzing around her ear. And she could feel him filling her with a lust for Yuri.

"You okay?" Yuri asked, observing her awkward behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Patty whispered. Zera laughed at her one last time. She sighed as a sense of normality filled her body once again.

"Yuri? Patty?"

They both turned to see Crystal running towards them, still dressed in the uniform of the private school she attended on Gondolin Island. From the heavy bags under her eyes, the small stains of coffee on her blouse, and the state of her hair, Yuri guessed that she was having another late night study session in the library. She straightened her flannel skirt and fidgeted with the tie hanging loosely around her neck as she jogged towards them. Her supplies rattled perilously against one another inside her backpack.

"What happened to you?" Patty asked.

"Trigonometry test on Tuesday," Crystal said, loosening her tie. "Woo!" she hooted.

"Tuesday?" Patty said, slipping her arm around Yuri's waist. "Come on, baby, you've got the whole weekend to have some fun."

"Not for me," said Crystal. "My manager demands I get good grades in school. He wants to represent a smart girl who still puts her studies over her career. Otherwise, I don't go on tour and make money."

"Really?" Patty said, swaying her hips from side to side as if showing off romance with Yuri. It seemed to be working, for Crystal had a look of disdain on her face. "And who, pray tell, is this manager? If you don't mind me asking," Patty said, resting her cheek on Yuri's shoulder. Crystal looked even sadder, thereby making Patty happier. _That's right, bitch, he's mine_.

"Adolfo Martinetti," Crystal replied, leaving both Yuri and Patty at a loss for words.

All of a sudden, Patty didn't feel so confident and powerful anymore. Yuri had known the family had a firm grip over Crystal for years, but it still left him stunned every time she reminded him of it. But Patty, however, thought it was all gossip - rumors to make Crystal look powerful in her music career. Brett was a Martinetti, but he didn't have Patty's respect. She thought of him as just a punk playing gangster looking tough with his family name and playing boss with the money earned by his uncle. But now, hearing the actual facts from Crystal herself, she was quite speechless. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

Crystal pursed her lips, realizing she said too much. "So, uh, you two are looking very sharp. This a date, Yuri? Love the dress, Patty."

Patty looked down at her low-cut dress, smiling joyfully at the fact that the world-famous Crystal Anderson complimented her attire. "Thank you," she said. "And yes, this is a date. I thought I'd show Yuri a little fun at the Nexus."

"Wow," Crystal said, placing her fists on her hips. "You don't play around, Patty. There's some hot action in that place. Take it easy on our little prince; he's not exactly a bad boy."

Patty laughed then planted a big kiss on Yuri's cheek. "He will be when I'm done with him," she said, making Yuri go green.

"So where you two headed?" Crystal asked, pulling the collar of her blouse off her neck. "Woo, did it get in here?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular," Yuri replied, feeling awkward. "Do you want to get a soda or something by the pier, Crystal."

Crystal felt a little emotional to hear him say that. Even with someone like Patty clinging to his arm, he still made her happiness a priority. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's okay," Patty said, insisting that she join them. "Come on, there's a lot we should talk about."

Crystal shrugged. "Like what?"

Patty also shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, let's just catch up or something. We haven't seen each other since Brett beat the crap out of Nick in that Duel."

"Poor guy," Crystal responded with a cringe, remembering Brett's Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon slaying Nick's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "How is he? I've noticed he hasn't updated anything on his LIFE account or on Duel Network. Not to mention you and the gang have been having a lot of hangouts without him."

"He's been in hiding since the loss," said Patty. "We see him at school every now and then, but he likes to keep himself isolated. I really thought he had Brett beat when he summoned that Red-Eyes." She suppressed a chuckle. "Imagine that. The legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon under our noses the whole time. In the deck of an amateur Duelist like Nick of all places."

"I would also imagine it's hard for him to fathom that you and I are dating," Yuri added. "He had a crush on you since we were young."

Patty scoffed. "Oh, cut me a break!" she said raising her voice. "Going out with a guy like him is the last thing I want. He's smelly, he's full of himself. Oh yeah, and besides his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, his Duel Monsters career is a giant flop."

The lights began to flicker around them. They suddenly heard a sniggering coming from the top of the fountain. The three friends gazed at the statue of the angel. Standing atop her head was a figured dressed in black hooded robes with gold chains.

Patty burst out laughing when she saw his attire. "Are you kidding me!" she cried out. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Trust me girly, this ain't no laughing matter," the hooded man said. "Are you three blokes Duelists?"

"You're in Aquarius, dude," said Crystal. "Almost everybody who lives here is a Duelist. I take it you want to play? If you do, you can drop the mysterious hood act and just ask."

The hooded man laughed. "You three have no idea of the situation you're in, do you? But yes, a Duel is something we seek. Meet us over there by that black building." He hopped off the statue and landed in front of Yuri and his friends. The hooded man dashed for Yuri and swiped his music box pendant with ease.

"Hey!" Yuri shouted. "Thief!"

The hooded man held up Yuri's pendant and waved it around to taunt him before sprinting toward the black building where he wanted to play. Yuri, Patty, and Crystal dashed after him. The building had a tall curved entryway with no doors. It led into a pavilion with a tall black fountain. The curved ceiling was dotted with round lamps providing them with good light. They saw the hooded man joined by another, but he was stouter and taller.

"See," said the short one. "I told ya he would come after his pendant."

"Give it back!" Yuri shouted.

"Oh, you'll get it back," sniggered the tall one. "Provided you and the girl with the Diabolos card can beat us in a Duel."

"I take it I'm sitting this one out," said Crystal. "Yuri, Patty, good luck." Crystal dashed for the fountain. She took off her backpack and sat down on the edge of the fountain to watch the Duel.

The two men removed their hoods. The short one was a bald lad about nineteen years of age. The stout one, though taller, was younger by a year. He had dark skin and a flaming pink Mohawk and nose piercings. He reached into a black duffle bag by his ankle. He took out two black Duel Disks and tossed them at Yuri and Patty. They caught them with ease and put them on without thinking.

"What do you want from us if we lose?" Patty asked, adjusting hers from digging into her skin.

"Simple," laughed the short one. "We want your rarest cards. Yuri's Black Tyranno and your Diabolos, King of the Abyss, Miss Patty."

"Really?" said Patty. "You two are going through an awful lot of trouble for these two cards. As rare as they are, do you think they're worth being charged for theft? We would have happily played you without the need of taking Yuri's pendant.

"It wouldn't be as fun," said the short one. "Besides, we're going to need that box to help Yuri discover more about himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuri wondered. "What do you mean more about myself? Are you saying I'm something I'm not? What's going on here? Does the name Yami or Bakura ring the bell?"

"There he goes again with his imaginary friends," Patty groaned, slapping her sides with her hands. "Forget the riddles, Yuri. These jerks are obviously here to psyche you out or something. Or, perhaps they're just cosplay nerds who watched too many TCG cartoons. Either way, they want a Duel, they'll get a Duel. Let's make this quick, you're interrupting my date!"

"By all means," laughed the short one. "But let's introduce ourselves first. I'm Talfen!"

"And I'm Zander," the stout one introduced himself with a bow. "Now, how's about we let the lady start first. Then it goes to me, then to Yuri and back to Talfen."

"So long as we can play, I don't care who goes first," Patty yelled, drawing her six cards. "Let's Duel!"

 **LP 2000**

Crystal braced herself in her seat. These two characters looked like over-the-top players who did seem to get their choice of attire from a cheesy Saturday morning cartoon, but she couldn't help but feel there was something more to them. Much more. _Be careful, guys.  
_

"I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode!" Patty placed her card on the Duel Disk and summoned a cybernetic gargoyle with razor-sharp claws that could be used as awesome weapons.

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

"Next, I place a card face-down, and end my turn," Patty said, sticking the card into the slot. "You're up. Huh?" She noticed a timer counting down on her wrist. "What the hell is this?"

Zander chuckled mischievously, holding up a finger as he explained. "You fell right for our trap, Yuri and Patty. These Duel Disks have high-powered explosives wired into their systems. You two have exactly twenty-five minutes to defeat us before those Duel Disks explode and blow you to bits."

"What!" Yuri shouted.

"Are you serious!" Patty cried. "Why would you do something like that? You didn't bring us all the way out here to Duel! You wanted to kill us!"

"That's the plan," said Zander. "If you're unlucky enough to lose against us. And you will lose this Duel, make no mistake of that."

"Help!" shouted Patty. "Help! Somebody help!"

"Help!" Yuri and Crystal shouted.

The three of them were silenced when Zander took out a pistol and held it sideways like a thug. "There will be none of that," he said. "You fellas play nice and try to win the game, or I pop a cap in your asses right where you stand? So what's it gonna be?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Patty said, holding up her arms. "Okay. We'll play. But know that I'm even more determined to kick your asses. It's your turn."

"Good girl," said Zander. He pointed the gun at Crystal. She gasped, picking up her backpack to shield herself. "As for you Crystal, no funny business, or I'm blasting your pretty head off. You feel me?"

"I won't make any moves," Crystal assured him.

"Aight," Zander said, putting the gun away. "My turn. Draw! Hmm. I set a card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Yuri! Let's see what ya got, _Prince_!" Zander and Talfen laughed.

"Prince?" said Yuri. "What do you know?"

"You're the Prince of Aquarius, Yuri!" shouted Patty. "Everybody knows that. Now stop playing twenty questions and get on with the game. I don't want my sweet ass blowing up, so do me a favor and just play."

"Is he just the Prince of this floating ego-fest?" sneered Talfen. "Or is he something more?"

"Shut up!" shouted Patty. "Yuri, hurry up and make your move."

Yuri drew. "I summon Black Stego in attack mode!" Yuri slapped the card down. The Duel Disk whirred and projected the monster. Though he was called 'Black' Stego, it's body was a rich forest green color with an olive underbelly. Red plates went down its back, and the meter-long spikes on his tail could prove to be a lethal weapon.

 **ATK/1200 DEF/2000**

"It's your turn," said Yuri. He shivered, looking at his wrist. Panic overtook him when he saw the timer going down. If it hit 0, both he and Patty would be killed. And who knew what these two men would do to Crystal if she was left alone. He could not afford to lose. He just couldn't. "Go!" he said, urging Talfen to go faster. He was stalling for time on purpose.

"With pleasure," Talfen said drawing his card. He examined his hand. He had good options, but he took his sweet time picking a card to play just so he could waste time.

"You coward!" shouted Crystal. "Where is your honor? Go!"

"If you say so," he said mockingly. "I summon Leopard Girl in attack mode!" He summoned a raunchy-looking Duel Monster, which was a tall, slender woman with feline features on her head such as pointed ears and whiskers. She wore a revealing one-piece suit of black latex and had long metal claws. She roared making the sound of a fierce big cat.

 **ATK/1950 DEF/1700**

"Oooo," hooted Patty. "She looks hot. Wanna trade for her?"

Talfen laughed. "Sorry, babe, but this one ain't for trades. I'm not finished yet, though. I place a card face-down, and use the Spell Card, Double Summon, and bring forth Nekogal Number Two!" He summoned another scantily-clad cat woman with useless pixie-like wings. At the end of her long, purple tail was a sharp blade, which she could use with the greatest of ease to slice her foes in half. "Meow! Meow!" she said, licking the back of her hand.

 **ATK/1900 DEF/2000**

"Someone's deck is rather kinky," said Patty. "Draw! I set another card face-down. That ends my turn."

"My turn!" Zander called for all to hear. "I summon Magical Ghost ( **ATK/1300 DEF/1400** ) in attack mode. Then, I use the spell, Block Attack, forcing your Ryu-Kishin Powered into defense mode. And I'll attack and destroy him with my ghost!"

Zander's ghoulish creature was a green-skinned ghost with a long, shadowy tail. It wore a red shirt and a purple, pointed witch's hat that gave her magical powers. She laughed, conjuring up a purple shadow ball attack that blasted Ryu-Kishin Powered to pieces.

"Damn!" Patty cried out, shielding her face from the blast with her forearm. "My monster!"

Zander burst out laughing, loving the shock his combo left on Patty. "Did you like that, Patty? Cuz there's going to be so much more. Your move, Yuri."

"I draw!" Yuri called out. "I summon Uraby in attack mode!" He summoned the dinosaur, who became one of the many icons of his deck. Uraby snapped its jaws and slashed the air with his claws. With an attack of 1500, he was ready for a good fight. "I equip my Uraby with the Spell Card, Malevolent Nuzzler, increasing his attack points by seven-hundred, for a grand total of..."

"I don't think so, Yuri!" Talfen shouted. "I reveal my face-down card, Magic Jammer. At the cost of one card in my hand, I am able to negate your spell and destroy it. Your Uraby won't be receiving any power-ups this turn. It was all for naught." He laughed.

"Nice moves, Talfen!" Zander said, winking and giving a thumbs-up for his partner.

"Don't mention it. Now it's my turn. Leopard Girl, attack his Uraby now!"

Leopard girl howled and leaped towards Uraby with a powerful leap. "Don't worry, Yuri, I've got you covered!" Patty shouted. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly. This card will boost Uraby's strength by seven-hundred points, making him more than a match for your Leopard Girl."

Uraby made a powerful bound as well, zooming towards Leopard Girl. He raised his sharp claws. They started to glow neon green and grew another ten inches. He slashed Leopard Girl mid-flight, slashing her across the belly. She screeched and exploded into a thousand pieces. Talfen grunted, shielding his eyes and face from the blast with his forearm. His Life Points dropped to 1750. He cursed under his breath. "Shut up!" he shouted at Zander, who was laughing at him. "I end my turn!" he growled.

Patty slapped her rump, taunting Talfen for his amateur move. Talfen growled, he found the gesture appealing, but at the same time, his blood boiled. Patty stuck her tongue out at him to tease him once more, then she drew. "I summon Swordstalker in attack mode!" she shouted, summoning her demonic warrior; a fiend created from the vengeful souls of those lost in battle, joining together to form one powerful creature with a sword forged from the flesh and bone of fallen warriors. He had no lips so his teeth were bared in a sinful grin. He growled ferociously, brandishing his weapon.

 **Swordstalker**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1600**

Still feeling the need to taunt Talfen, Patty ordered her Swordstalker to attack his Nekogal #2. He swooped towards her with a powerful bound, releasing a gust of wind that caused Patty's hair and the hem of her dress to flap. Swordstalker roared and slashed Nekogal #2 across the belly. "EEE-YAAAA!" she screeched in agony before shattering into a thousand pieces and dealing 100 points of damage to Talfen's Life Points. Zander placed his hands over his large belly and laughed at Talfen's humiliation. It was odd that both Patty and Yuri still had clear minds despite they had bombs strapped to their arms, but nevertheless, seeing the look on his partner's face as both his monsters and his Life Points were slowly being decimated was horribly amusing to him.

"Shut up!" shouted Talfen. "I'd like to see you do better, fat ass!"

Zander stopped laughing. He was annoyed, but he still kept an amused grin on his lips. "You wanna see me do better? Fine, I'm done playin' around. You assured me you could handle them both, but it looks like the lady has you on the ropes. I keep you leading us in this match, and Master Marik is gonna kill us both. Yuri, you haven't lost any points, so I'm gonna take a good chunk of them from you this turn. I summon the one, the only; Karate Man!"

The card he played had an ultimate rare finish with gold letters and a shimmering background with a rising image. The warrior Zander summoned looked like a stereotypical 80's African American action star complete with an afro hairstyle. A red headband was wrapped around his forehead and waved dramatically in the wind. He was built like a god and wore a gold uwa-ji and black trousers. "Ooooooo," he howled making exaggerated movements with his hands and bending his knees to form battle-ready stances.

 **Katate Man**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"What the hell?" said Yuri. "That's actually kind of cool. That's a pretty unique monster you got there."

"Weak, too," Patty added. "Yuri's Uraby has an attack of fifteen hundred and your Karate Man has only a grand."

Crystal rolled her eyes and wagged her finger. "Patty, you're starting to sound like Nick. I think these guys know better than to summon weak monsters for nothing. You need too-"

-Before she could finish, Zander ordered his Karate Man to attack. He activated his special ability; once per turn, Karate Man's original attack could be doubled. A golden aura enveloped Karate Man and various Japanese symbols formed all around him. He raised his fist and slammed it right on Uraby's chest. A shockwave burst from underneath Uraby, and then he flew across the atrium before smacking into a column.

"Woah!" shouted Yuri, looking over his shoulder. He saw Uraby fall from the column and land on a heap on the floor. His Life Points dropped to 1500. "What happened? Your Karate Man is weaker than my Uraby. There's no way he could have won that battle."

"Special ability, kid," Zander boasted as he held up his card to show it off. "Once per turn, I can double Karate Man's attack. So that means, even if Patty would attack me with her Swordstalker, I can raise his points, too. It would be a draw, but at least her monster won't be around."

"Nice work, Zander," Talfen said giving his partner a thumbs-up. "I never would have thought of that."

Zander scoffed and put the card back on the Duel Disk. "Ha! Of course, you wouldn't."

Talfen bared his teeth and growled in displeasure. It was Yuri's turn, and he conjured something a little different. "Draw," Yuri said. "I summon Big-Tusked Mammoth!" He placed the card on the Duel Disk. The holograms and the technology inside whirred, working even harder to conjure the large creature he played. Finally, it rendered. A colossal mammoth with royal purple fur and bronze-colored tusks more than ten-feet long raised his trunk in the air and gave a fierce battle cry.

 **Big-Tusked Mammoth**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

"Wow, Yuri!" Patty cried out in with glee. "Nice monster you got there. He new?" She suddenly coughed, for the Duel Disk produced the mammoth's odor in a display of unnecessary realism. It was an exotic, musky smell with a touch of pine to it. She waved her hand in front of her face to sway the stench away. "Wow," she coughed.

"That he is," said Yuri. "And I'll attack Zander's Magical Ghost with it. Big-Tusked Mammoth, go!"

Big-Tusked Mammoth roared, waving its head from side to side. He reared on his hind legs and charged towards Magical Ghosts. He stopped before her and swatted the ghost with his tusks. Zander was hit with a blast of ectoplasm and a fierce gust. His crossed his arms over his face to shield it from the fierce wind and debris. His Life Points fell to 1300. "Lucky hit," he growled. "But I assure you, Yuri, you're not going to be so fortunate next time."

"For your sake, I hope so," said Yuri. "You're going to pay for what you've done to us. It's your move, Talfen."

"Ha! It's about time. Okay, so my kitties weren't as tough as I thought they were, but wait till you see this. I use the spell card, Polymerization, fusing together Zambrya the Dark and Maryokutai to create the all-powerful, one and only, Last Warrior from Another Planet."

A purple vortex ripped open behind Talfen. He stood there confidently and laughing like a maniac; for he was confident that his creation was going to be a thorn in Yuri and Patty's sides for the rest of the Duel. A giant extraterrestrial with dull-gold flesh stomped out of the portal. He had plates of armor over his shoulders, with the left entwined with blue tubes and the hand encased by an adamantium claw. A plasma cannon was mounted on his right shoulder. It whirred from left to right, scanning Patty's Swordstalker and Yuri's Big-Tusked Mammoth.

 **Last Warrior From Another Planet**

 **ATK/2350 DEF/2300**

The Last Warrior from Another Planet's laser cannon targeted Karate Man. It fired a burst of hot, blue-colored plasma, reducing Karate Man to nothing but a pile of smoldering goo.

"What the hell!" shouted Zander. "Your monster destroyed mine, not there's!"

"Don't worry, Zander," laughed Talfen. "With the big guy out, we won't need any other monsters. See, my warrior comes equipped with a Special Ability. When he's Special Summoned, he destroys all monsters we control, as you no doubt have seen. But, there's a bonus to that. Now that he's out on the field, Neither players can't Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon any more monsters."

"What!" Crystal shouted. "That's so unfair!"

Zander, though upset at the loss of his monster, congratulated his partner on the monster. "Hey, not bad," he said. "You've gotten better."

A rush of excitement drowned Talfen in confidence. At once, he attacked, but he could not; for Yuri's mammoth prevented monsters from attacking the turn they are summoned. This earned Talfen ridicule from Zander.

Patty drew. She got a strong monster, Beast of Talwar, who had enough points to take down the warrior, but due to his effect, Patty could not summon anything. She was trapped. She switched Swordstalker to defense mode and ended her turn.

"This is just too good," laughed Talfen. "There's nothing you guys can do to stop us." He looked at Patty and jeered. "Hey, Patty, if you give me that Diabolos card and agree to come with me, I might consider taking that bomb off your wrist."

"Screw you!" shouted Patty. "I'd rather get blown up than soil my purity with a dweeb like yourself."

Zander hooted and clapped his hands. "Oh! You got burned!" There was nothing he could do, so he ended his turn.

Yuri drew. Nothing. He switched his mammoth to defense mode. Talfen went next and played the Spell Card, Stop Defense, choosing Patty's Swordstalker for taunting him earlier. Last Warrior From Another Planet raised up his arm. His plasma cannon whirred and fired. Swordstalker grunted before he exploded into a thousand pieces, the blast that followed suit dealt 350 points of damage to Patty's Life Points, draining her to 1650. She could no longer keep herself on her own two feet and was knocked on her back.

"You okay!" Yuri shouted. He ran towards her to help her up. She held out her palm, telling him to stop.

"Yeah," Patty said, rubbing her tailbone. "I'm perfectly fine." She stood up and drew her card. "Aw, damn. Talk about rotten luck," she said when she drew Diabolos, King of the Abyss. If only I drew him earlier. I set a card face-down and end my turn. Yuri, we've got to figure out a way to take that monster out. If we can't summon monsters, they'll stall long enough for these things to blow and I don't want my ass all over the walls."

"There's nothing you can do," said Zander. "And to make sure you don't try anything, I'm going to equip Last Warrior from Another Planet with the power of the Axe of Despair. This mighty weapon will increase his attack power by one-thousand, raising it to thirty-three-fifty!"

Crystal had her hands clasped to her mouth. Her friends were in trouble and there was nothing she could do about it. She could only watch as Yuri's turn came. Even from where she sat, she could see the brilliant holographic 3D foil of Yuri's Black Tyranno. He ended his turn. Talfen was next, this time he used a Spell Card called Card Exchange. He walked to Zander and traded one of his cards for a Spell Zander had in his hand. Another Stop Defense card, which he used immediately. Big-Tusked Mammoth switched back to attack mode and then the Last Warrior from Another Planet blasted him with his plasma cannon. The impact knocked Yuri on his back. He rolled to a stop. Talfen's attack was devastating to say the least, dealing 1350 damage to Yuri and reducing his Life Points to a mere 150.

"YURI!" Crystal cried out. "NO!"

"Oh, no, Yuri!" Patty shouted, running towards him. She went to her knees to help him. "Baby, are you okay? What the hell was that? Holograms aren't supposed to do that."

"I have no idea," said Yuri. "I have a feeling these things we're dealing with aren't ordinary holograms." He kissed her. "Hey, it's your turn. Make your move now; we're running out of time. When this is over, can you massage my back when we head back to your place?"

Patty laughed. "You son of a bitch, I'm gonna make it a full body." She helped Yuri back to his feet then patted his buttocks. She kissed him one last time, and quickly got back to her position and drew. "No more power-ups from you. I use the spell, Card Destruction. Now we discard our hands and draw the same amount we had before. With new cards, it'll be a whole new game." Patty put her cards in the discard pile.

She placed her fingers on the top of her deck and took a deep breath. She hoped her next few cards would not prove her wrong - especially now that Zander and Talfen were laughing at her. The Last Warrior from Another Planet sure made them confident - and why not? She and Yuri were in a bad way, Yuri most of all since he was in his last few Life Points. "I draw!" she said. She smiled. "I play the Spell Card, Heavy Storm, now your alien freak will lose his power bonuses and abilities. Next, I place a card face-down. Yuri, did you get anything good."

"I did," Yuri replied sadly. "But thanks to that warrior, I can't play any of them. It's your move, Zander."

"I'm just going skip my turn and bring it to you, kid. Our warrior has everything under control and there's nothing you can do about it. Play your last card, Yuri. There's not a thing you can do to stop us."

Yuri placed his fingers on the top card. When he did, he felt a warmth run through him, relieving him of all the fear and helplessness he felt throughout the Duel. An image suddenly flashed in his eyes. Yami. He was smiling at him. "The Heart of the Cards," Yuri whispered. He drew. When he saw the card, he almost burst into tears. "These guys are no ordinary Duelists," he whispered. "This...this force. Are you really a dream? Am I really your...your king? Where are you?"

"Are you going to play or what?" shouted Talfen, eager to finish the job.

"You sure you want me to do that?" Yuri asked. "I play the Spell Card, Raigeki!"

"NO!" Zander and Talfen shouted at once. Black clouds swirled over the field. Strong bolts of lightning flashed and struck the ground around them, creating smoldering, charred, craters on the once brilliant marble floor. Finally, a powerful one struck the Last Warrior from Another Planet. He let out a powerful screech as his body spasmed from the massive volts of electricity. Finally, an explosion from within his body put him out of his misery.

Then, Yuri played another spell, The Shallow Grave, allowing each player to Special Summon a monster from their graveyard Face-Down in defense position. That allowed Yuri to bring back his Sword Arm of Dragon he discarded. Naturally, Talfen decided to bring back his warrior and Zander brought back Karate Man. But they would not be enjoying their monsters, for Yuri summoned the King of the Deck.

Black Tyranno appeared, roaring in a blind fury, angered that his master's foes had tormented him for so long. Crystal jumped out of her seat and hopped up and down with joy. Patty also jumped with joy and cheered. With nothing but defense position monsters on their field, Black Tyranno could activate his effect and attack one of them directly. He could not allow Last Warrior from Another Planet to stall them any longer.

Black Tyranno stormed towards Talfen and stomped him, reducing the rest of his Life Points to 0. With him gone, it was Patty's turn to inflict damage upon them. She flipped her monster face up. It was none other than Zera the Mant. Zander lost his balance and fell, wondering what in the world caused the tides of battle to turn against them so quickly. Patty activated her face-down card, Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing Zera to have the piercing ability. With one swipe of his massive claws, the Duel was won.

Zander and Talfen were on the ground knocked out from the fierce attacks, but they were quickly forgotten. The Duel Disks on Patty and Yuri's wrists opened, but the bombs were still counting down. There were fifteen seconds left.

"OH SHIT!" Yuri shouted. He took his deck out of the Duel Disk. Patty did the same, and Yuri grabbed it. He ran for overlook in front of the building and tossed both Duel Disks into the sea. He ran away as fast as he could. He felt his bones rattle and was doused with water when the two Duel Disks blew up behind him. He heard screams in the distance as frightened guests of the towers began to scatter in all directions for safety, wondering what in the world just happened. Sirens wailed in the distance and security alarms buzzed from the intercoms outside the buildings.

Patty and Crystal hurried towards him and helped him up. They dusted him down then hugged him. Crystal started to break down in his chest while Patty tried to laugh as she held back her emotions. "Dude," she said, hiccuping and laughing at the same time. "Dude," she breathed, trying to control herself. "Yuri...Baby...That was badass!" She broke down, laughing and crying at the same time. "I was so scared." She kissed his neck over and over again. "You're amazing."

"I was so worried about you two," Crystal sobbed. "Yuri, you've turned into an incredible Duelist. You were amazing and brave."

"Indeed he has," Zander said. At least, they thought it was Zander. The three friends turned to look at him and saw he was in a sickly way. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head. He was glowing with a strange, golden aura. And there was a symbol on his forehead. One that filled Crystal's heart with dread. It was a symbol she saw when Yuri was at his worst. A symbol that turned Yuri into a bloodthirsty, extortionist thug. The Wdjat. "Congratulations on winning your match, My Prince," said the voice controlling Zander.

"What the hell is going on?" Patty said, cowering behind Yuri and Crystal. "Just get away from us! We won."

"So you have," said the voice. "But rest assured, these two Rare Hunters were my weakest. Expect more to appear during the tournament coming up, little prince. With that being said, remember my name. Marik!"

"Marik?" said Crystal. "What do your Rare Hunters want with my friend, Marik?"

Marik laughed. "They will push Yuri to the limits of his strength. Rest assured, no one is safe. You all have very special cards that I wish to acquire, but can only be won in a duel. As we speak, my Rare Hunters are arriving in droves into your city. All of them tasked with defeating you, Yuri. And should you fail to defeat them, expect to lose more than your precious Black Tyranno. Those you hold dear will suffer the most. Lose just once, I promise you, not only will your dreams never come to fruition, but you will never take your place as the Lord of Termnnia."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Yuri. "How do you know about my dreams, Marik? Who are you? Where's Yami? Where's Bakura? What do you want with me."

The glow died out, and Zander's lifeless body fell into a heap on the ground. He was gone, as was the being who controlled him.


	29. The Prince of Riftgaard

**Jon**

* * *

The dark gray waves crashed fiercely against the shores of Morhan Beach as the winds of the incoming storm approached. It howled like a pack of wolves causing the pine trees behind the beach to shiver. Rain and ice fell from the sky like harbingers announcing the nasty weather which could be seen blackening the skies behind the Ironshield Mountains far across the sea.

Winter thunder even bellowed in the heavens. When Nineteen-year-old Prince Jon Jahangir heard their thuds in the clouds, he cursed under his breath which spewed from his lips like the flames of an angry dragon.

He was of the Berja, a fair-faced and strong people of the cold kingdoms of Northern Termnnia.

Going into battle was growing to be his favorite hobby aside from Duel Monsters, though he didn't have much of a choice as he was the only son of his father's house. Growing up with twelve sisters was not easy, especially his eldest sisters who had seen the ferocity of war long before he left the womb of his mother that cold October night.

The left side of his face was painted red to match banner of his clan, a great armored Cave Bear roaring in a field of red with a black triangle behind it.

The wind blew his dirty blond hair swayed on the right side of his head with a bang that reached down past his bearded chin. The left half of his hair was completely shaved off.

His eyes were as cold and gray as the waves pounding against the beach beside him. He smiled and shook his head. His crown of polished marble was showing off his royalty. That also left a huge mark on his head, as across the beach Naralian forces were ready to do battle with his country again.

There were youngsters and loud-mouths in the enemy ranks. No doubt at least one of them wanted to go home with a Victory over a Berjan prince, especially if that prince was the battlefield legend known as the Iron Knight, so called for he entered battle with his faithful Duel Monster known as Gearfried the Iron Knight.

He was a towering behemoth of a man clad in black armor and a large blade on his right arm. Gearfried was the key to many victories against rival Clans and Houses and the ironclad knights of Naralia.

He stood proudly beside Jon. Needless to say he kept the Naralia soldiers at bay.

Jon smirked and suppressed a laugh when he saw them shivering across the beach. Underneath their steel plates, they wore elegant doublets and blue-striped pumpkin pants which did little to shield them from the cold.

Again, Naralia was trying to set a foothold in his home, and Jon was happy that, again, he would send these puffed-up ignorant wine-sippers back to their home defeated and in pieces.

It had been years since King Forrest had sent troops into the Kingdom of Biting Cold. Word had reached Jon's ears that Forrest had acquired some land from Elleria when he was foolishly challenged to a duel under the Dueling Pact. He must have grown confident. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been so careless to begin another campaign to conquer Riftgaard again.

His enchanted fur cape, _Varou_ , blocked the freezing temperature from causing his body discomfort but that was mostly his neck and torso. He had a chainmail shirt over his blood-red hauberk and his pants, gloves, and boots of dragon hide and steel. As powerful of a defense as they gave him they did nothing to shield him from the elements.

" _Nelerey Hermandali_? ( **Cold brother?** )" asked his eldest sister Princess Liola the White Lynx.

She towered over him clad in leather, chainmail and iron plates. There was an oversized polished steel targe on her left shoulder. Her silky blonde hair tied into a long braid that went down past her buttocks and brushed against the back of her ankles.

Her arms were tattooed with runes and the ancient symbols of her ancestors. A tiara of silver and mother-of-pearl shined brightly on her forehead.

Her white-furred cape was wrapped around her shoulders and swaying in the wind to protect her from the kiss of winter, ready to press its eager lips onto her fair skin.

She battled with the hood down, for she wanted to show her face paint to the enemy on the beach staring them down. They were waiting for the general to arrive and make terms but Jon wondered what the point was. Terms were never met with the Berja.

The Berja wanted to fight not discuss terms.

" _Dova, i liyen nelri theeso, hemandala,_ ( **Yes, I am quite chilled this morning, sister** )" Jon answered with a cough. " _Hovallah, theeso, generala, teeva sova net wen pelyar,_ ( **Hopefully this general arrives soon so we can fight**.) That usually warms me up in battles such as this. Gearfried is ready to spill blood again."

"I have no doubt," said Liola. "Just leave some for the rest of us. We want to tell stories as well."

"I doubt I will have any chance to fight at my best this forenoon," Jon said, stroking his bushy beard.

"Why do you say that?" Liola asked.

"I have to watch over Milk Drinker," Jon answered, jerking his thumb behind him.

Far in the back of the ranks stood the youngest daughter of the Jahangir clan. Little Astrid shivered, for this was her first battle.

She was a child of seventeen, still a baby in the eyes of her older siblings and anyone else her senior, but she had aspired to be a Shield Maiden upon reaching her eighteenth year, and Shield Maidens, like her sisters, had to fight from a young age. Perhaps she would grow to become a Valkyrie like her mother, and her mother's mother.

Her legendary armor was still displayed in the mead hall of their castle home, awaiting a worthy Shield Maiden to be named Valkyrie and wear it.

On either side of Astrid stood her sisters; the twins, Sassa and Saga, standing proudly in their red leather armor and sabre-tooth fur capes.

They both wielded war hammers enchanted with elemental magic. Sassa's had fire and Saga had hers blessed with ice. They had the golden hair of the Jahangir clan, braided and pleated with silver and gold, and decorated with little bronze bells.

Saga was an apprentice Summoner who could call upon a Celtic Guardian to join her in battle.

Sassa was a beastmaster, a warrior who was attuned with nature and relied on animals to aid them in battle. Her companion was an adult Cave Bear she called Gandalf ( **Meaning wand-elf in Old Norse** ).

All the offspring of King Audun the Golden King had survived the rites of passage and have bathed in the blood of their enemies. Now it was Astrid's turn. Her siblings called her Milk Drinker for she was not accustomed to the taste of ale and beer or mead as the others were.

Every night at dinner in the mead hall she would order a cup of milk, and everyone made fun of her for it. But, though timid and frail-looking, she could rip a man's head off with her bare hands as she was taught by both Shield Maidens, former Valkyries, and even her father in the art of swordcraft, and all the milk she drank made her bones as tough as iron.

She was dressed in a dark blue top and a white pleated skirt with blue patterns. A cape made of mammoth fur kept her shoulders and arms warm. Her boots made of embossed leather enchanted with a spell of resist cold. Her blonde hair, which had a more golden color to it than the others, was tied into two little pigtails with white silk bows.

Her eyes were sparkling and were gray like the sky. She had a sword of gold in her right hand called Fornflagð. It was her mother's and the tower shield of iron and polished oak on her left hand was called Wolfgaard, which was a relic from her uncle. Her bracers made of polished red dragon scales were a gift from the court wizard named Bard. With these gifts, they had confidence in her to win her first battle and with Jon and Liola in the field with her, how could she fail?

The Naralian soldiers began to split apart and the sound of hooves on the ground mixed with the pounding waves. A Naralian in scaled plate of shiny steel and a sash of crimson approached.

His pumpkin pants were soaked turning the gold and red into a dull color of bronze and soiled scarlet. Not too far behind him, was a gilded palanquin carried by soldiers in beautiful red-scaled armor trimmed with silver, and flowing red capes with The Church's flaming eye emblem embroidered with rubies on the back. The flaming eye symbol also forged into their breastplates. They brought with them a priest from The Church of Yeyu.

"Here come negotiations," said Jon. "And it looks like The Church sends us another emissary to try and persuade us to join their faith."

"We will decline as always," scoffed Liola. "I do hope this battle ends quickly. I want to get into the new hot springs they discovered under the castle later tonight."

"I could fight all day and all night," Jon sneered as the Naralian general approached.

"That is why you will make an excellent king, brother. May the ancestors watch you."

"And may they watch you!" Jon said slamming his fist on his chest.

The general approached. He looked down at Jon and Liola from atop his horse. He had waxed mustachios and hair doused in a gel which froze from the icy winds coming from the Gudrun Mountains.

He was a man who enjoyed the comforts of the summerlands. A wine-drinker, who would walk the gardens of Naralia and its beaches suckling both sugary sweets or the candied nipples of a prostitute from the House of Flowers.

He was clearly out of his element. His troops were the same. They were clad in steel and velvet while the sturdy Berjas were warm and ready in their furs, leathers, dragon hide, steel, and chainmail.

"I take it you two are the children of King Audun?" The general asked in a brusque manner. He shivered but did the best he could to hide it from them.

Jon and Liola frowned in response to his tone. The knights from The Church knelt down, lowering the palanquin. The priest stepped out in gleaming red robes trimmed with gold.

He had a red cap on his head, gray hair protruding from underneath. He had a long nose and a stern look. Bushy white eyebrows pointing down in a scowl. He seemed displeased with the land he was walking in. A land he deemed uncivilized.

"We don't have all morning," said Jon, pointing to the crown on his head. Gearfried snorted above him. "Tell us what you want and let's get this over with."

"Indeed," the general said feeling slandered by the prince's pretentious tone. He was intimidated by Gearfried's presence. "But first, the priest would like a word with you."

"Here we go," sighed Liola, with a quick roll of her eyes.

"By order of his Holiness," the priest said, holding up an arm, showing off his hand with ringed fingers. "You are to surrender these lands to his Majesty, King Forrest Ungard III. Heir to the dynasty of the Bear, Master to the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts, The Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all of Her kingdoms. You are to cease your evil ways and succumb to the will of the Creator, Yeyu, Lord of the Fires of Judgement. You will no longer be worshiping your pagan gods. You will cease the art of magic, the nefarious force whom our Lord has outlawed in the scriptures. You will also surrender your cards and no longer play the vile game of sorcery known as Duel Monsters. And this Duel Monster, this Gearfried the Iron Knight, will be sent to Templars to be terminated and sent to the Shadow Realm from whence it came."

Gearfried snorted.

"When last I checked," said Jon, arrogantly stepping forward. "Daveed Delgado Wallcroft was the Master of the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts, The Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all her kingdoms."

"You'd have a bastard sit on the Diamond Throne?" the priest said, poisonously.

"I'd watch who you call bastard, Father," said Liola. "The prince has done far more for our people than your church or your king combined."

"Do not speak to me girl," said the Priest. "A woman has no place amongst men!"

"Tell that to the High Queens of the ancient times," said Jon. "My ancestors were allied to every single one of them."

"And what will happen to our cards when we 'surrender' them to you, Father?" asked Liola.

"They shall be taken to the High Chapel and burned. Children of Audun, surrender now to the king and surrender your souls to Yeyu and your sins will be forgiven."

"Is that so?" said Jon. He went face to face to the priest. "I think you should tell Yeyu he can shove it up his…"

"Don't blaspheme in front of me, boy!" spat the priest. "It is because of you ghastly, uncivilized beasts that I am here in this ass-end part of the continent. We have you outnumbered. Do us all a favor and surrender so that we may head home before lunch."

"If I may, Father," said the general. "I shall read the terms of surrender from the king."

He took out a roll of parchment and read aloud.

One of the items on the list was Liola and the rest of his sisters. It didn't surprise Jon that the libidinous King Forrest would want to have his sisters as a prize. They were called the Jewels of Riftgaard, for so great was their beauty.

The fat king had already claimed many noblewomen, princesses, queens, baronetesses and baronesses from the lands he had conquered. And they were all serving him in his chambers doing who-knows-what.

Jon wasn't about to let Liola and his sisters find out what.

Jon responded with the terms with a loud and sturdy curse at the king of Naralia.

The insult proved too much for the Naralian general. He let out a cry and unsheathed his jeweled sword, but an arrow flew from the pine forests and struck him in the mouth.

He made a horrid gurgling sound and fell from his steed with a loud thud onto the sand. The arrow was black with red fletching. The Yeyunist priest squealed like a frightened pig and ran for cover in the rocks.

"Show off," Liola muttered while shaking her head from side to side.

The arrow belonged to their sister, Dagmar. She smirked as she hid in the branches of the black pines. She heard the roar of the enemy soldiers followed by a spine-tingling battle cry of her people.

She began to curvet from branch to branch elegantly as though she too was an animal of the forest. Her ears picked up the clashing of steel. Jon below landed the first kill no doubt.

Meanwhile, Dagmar perched herself on another tree about twenty yards from the beach and aimed at the knights on horseback. Her arrows sang, thrashing through the wind before piercing flesh and steel.

Liola, with her twin axes, bashed in the skulls of her enemies. The beauty of her axes caught the attention of many warriors seeking to claim the weapons after slaying Liola. They were called Hildr and Gunnr.

The blades forged by Bard in the lake of lava from GUÐRÚN, Riftgaard's only active volcano. They had intricate patterns which glowed bright orange.

The handles finely crafted from polished oak with brass pommels. She could set the ax blades ablaze with just a thought, the plasma-hot flames melting the tough armor of her foes and killing them quickly. She cut off the hands of the wounded as they lay on the ground, crying out in agony. A message to her enemies. She made sure they would never take arms against Riftgaard again.

Jon remained at least ten feet from Astrid to keep an eye on her, but she was handling herself rather well for a greenhorn, which was what the veterans of war called those new to the ferocity of battle.

Should he call her that? She made great use of the heavy shield and the golden sword. Many a fool challenged her, for she looked cute and helpless in her pigtails and her sweet, adoring face.

Some tried to injure her so as to take her home as a prisoner of war. Jon didn't know whether to feel angry or give the fools his pity.

They failed at their task of conquering the youngest princess of the clan. She was like the saber-toothed Smilodons of the Oldari Plains. Beautiful and fierce.

She bashed in the faces of her foes and cut off their limbs with ease. Just then a gang of Naralian mercenaries surrounded her. They puckered their lips making kissing sounds at her as they encircled her.

Jon used his elbow to bash a soldier in the temple, then ran to aid his younger sister. But he was blocked by a squad of young officers looking to make a name for themselves by killing the prince. Jon gave a battle cry and charged at the group starting their fight, but kept his eye on Astrid as he fought his foes. The mercenaries slashed at her legs to keep her down. Astrid jumped out of the way, skipping from left to right to avoid their swords but they were getting closer.

They were beyond her skill to fight, and the officers were skilled with the sword. Jon whistled calling his Gearfried to aid him in his fight with the brash officers.

Dagmar also spotted Astrid's predicament with the mercenaries. She made sure none got the drop on her sister, and she showered the Naralian mercenaries with her black arrows until Jon's monsters arrived. Gearfried's presence was enough to cause fear into the other soldiers. They stopped bothering Astrid and ran for the hills to escape the Duel Monster only to be mauled by Gandalf.

"It pays to be a Summoner," Jon thought to himself.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The waves began to churn red like wine from the blood of the fallen Naralians. Only a few of the Berjas were injured but none killed. They were too tough. Barrel-chested, cold-resistant and downright bloodthirsty, they overpowered the fruity men of the summerlands.

The Naralians retreated two short hours later, and the beach echoed with the roar of the Berjas of clan Jahangir and their allies.

Sassa and Sage found the Yeyunist priest hiding in the rocks. Dagmar was ready to put an arrow in his head, but Jon stopped her.

"Your king has failed," Jon said to the priest. "As have all the kings before him who have tried to conquer our home. We will side with neither him nor your false god, Yeyu."

"Blasphemy!" spat the priest.

Dagmar slapped him across the face.

A Berja berserker slammed the corpse of the Naralian general on the ground beside the priest.

The warrior let out loud roars and grunts with every move. He knelt over the general and used a hooked knife to cut his face off.

He held it high for all to see.

RAAAARRRR! He shouted triumphantly, holding up the face.

The warriors cheered.

The priest could not believe what was happening to him. A month ago he had been walking the warm, golden halls of Lionhold, with its fresco ceilings, crystal chandeliers, and attending lavish parties with people of civility.

Now he was here in this cold and unsettled part of Termnnia at the mercy of these barbarians.

"Savages…you're all savages…SAVAGES!" he shouted. "You will all perish, and pay for this outrage with eternal damnation! The Fires of Yeyu will consume you all!"

"We _sha nyet_? ( **Why not?** )" sneered Liola. " _Iven binyen frezo miet pretta rumpa oofa feya urdar!_ ( **I've been freezing my pretty ass off for years** )."

She slapped her thick thighs to taunt him.

Her soldiers laughed.

" _Monyet hen frige, hermandali,_ ( **Make him fly, brother!** )" said Astrid. "For the murder of my betrothed, Prince Talion of Elleria!"

"It shall be done," said Jon.

The priest began to babble. "Him etchu, Gold Star Chip, deyu wentu feya miet lifu? ( **How much Gold Star Chips do you want to spare my life?** )"

"The prince was a dear friend of mine," Jon spoke in common. "And you killed him for not accepting your shit religion. Well now, it's time you paid. And it won't be with Gold Star Chips. Talion's life was worth far more than a horde of chips. A life cannot be replaced by gold."

Sassa and Saga grabbed the priest and took him between two trees with a ring of torches encircling it and tied him up.

A fetching Berja girl walked towards the fallen priest. She erotically shook her hips from side to side with each step.

The priest gasped in shock. The girl was pretty but she was wearing close to nothing despite the freezing cold.

It was thirty degrees on the battlefield and yet she wore an armored loincloth and steel-plates that didn't shield her midriff. Frost was beginning to form on her skin and twinkled in her hair but she smiled as if she enjoyed it. The Berja had such a tolerance to the cold it was horrifying.

She was Jon's second youngest sister, Alfsigr.

The priest made the holy symbol as he stared into Alfsigr's eyes. To look at a woman amorously was a violation of Yeyu's Wills.

"Stop waving your breasts in his face, baby sister!" ordered Liola. "You know he and his ilk do not bend to the pleasures of the flesh."

"I thought he would enjoy a the sight of a real woman before we send him off," said Alfsigr.

She tore the back of the priest's robes.

"What are you doing?" he cried out. "I have friends!" he babbled. "Friends in the capital! You will be sorry for this. You'll see!"

Alfsigr put her dagger over a torch one of her berserkers was holding until it was glowing bright orange. She jabbed the hot blade into the priest's back.

The priest screeched like a banshee feeling the hot steel dig into his flesh. The skin and muscle hissed and bellowed smoke.

Alfsigr rubbed his shoulders to sooth him and then peeled off the flesh off his back. He let out another wail into the cold, unforgiving land. Only the ears of smiling Berja heard his cries, and they liked it.

Dagmar, handed Alfsigr her axe which she used to sever the ribs.

Blood washed all over the children of Audun with each raise of the axe. They relished his screams which paled in comparison to the scream of agony of their people who were killed, raped, and butchered by the Church for many years. Now that Jon had Gearfried fighting alongside him and was going to be joining High King Yuri as a Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table, they were empowered. They felt like nothing could stop them now.

Alfsigr moaned with pleasure as the priest sobbed and wailed with the unbearable pain. Alfsigr rubbed his blood all over her breasts and butt. She even put her finger in her mouth to savor the flavor.

She smiled and said, "Fly!' before reaching inside his back and pulling out his lungs.

The priest shuddered. Blood oozed out of his mouth. He coughed once, twice, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You there!" Jon shouted at two survivors. "Send the body to your king. Show him what happens when he sends his Church to pollute our lands."

* * *

When the Naralian soldiers were gone, Jon, his sisters, and their men collected themselves.

They made the long trip back to the city of Steoi and up the White Mountain to the castle, which looked over the fishing town below. Freezing rain began to pour down from the skies.

Jon shivered as he entered the warm halls of Vaettfang where his father, King Audun, was feasting with kin and friends while sitting on his bronze throne decorated with the shields of the fallen clans he defeated.

Genesis, one of the three eldest sisters of the Clan, presented her father with the jeweled shield of the fallen Naralian general. He placed his fingers on it, thanked her, and gently took it from her before raising it, up. His men cheered triumphantly, holding up mugs and swords. His guards banged on their shields victoriously.

The blaze from the massive fireplace and the many pits and torches warmed the mead hall. Pigs were roasting over spits, and chicken grilling over small fire pits. Bacon hissed in the pans. Soups of noodles with bits of chicken and pork boiled in their cauldrons and fish were being powdered with flour and bread and tossed into the pan for cooking.

Cheerful music from many bands lightened the mood and warmed the spirits of the king's guests. Maidens dressed in thin white silks walked about the mead hall tantalizing the tired warriors for a few star chips.

The king stood up when he saw Jon, Liola, Dangar and Astrid enter the large mead hall with the soldiers of the morning's battle.

He cheered for his children and held up a cup to toast their victory over the arrogant Naralians. His voice boomed across the halls, and he raised another cup for little Astrid. The guests stood up and clapped. She smiled, lifting the hem of her skirt doing curtsy for everyone.

Jon walked to an empty table that was reserved for him and his sisters. He poured himself some ale, a strong drink for one so young. But Jon could handle it. He was a Berja for one and Berja boys could drink at a very young age. They believed themselves robust and sturdy.

In fact, all boys when they reached twelve had to learn to wield a sword but since Jon was of the stubborn Jahangir clan he had to learn to fight when he was nine. Made sense as he was the heir to the throne. His father wanted a both a strong warrior and a powerful duelist to rule Riftgaard when he was gone.

Audun and his beautiful wife, the golden-haired Valkyrie, Lady Ara of the Steel Mountains approached their table.

"Fine battle this morning, son," said the king.

"Thank you, da," said Jon, bowing his head. The hair on the side of his head was swaying.

"Well, Audun," Ara said staring at her husband. "Is there something you wish to tell our son?"

"Ah yes, well. Jon, you're eighteen years of age now. And you seem to have grown quite attached to that game drool monsters?"

"Duel Monsters, da," laughed Jon. "How could you not know the land's most popular game?"

"I don't use monsters for games," Audun said sternly. "I use them for war. That is what they were put on this earth for."

"So you say," said Jon, sipping his ale. "But if weren't for all this magic binding them into the cards, you'd show a little more respect for them."

"What is this you are saying?"

"When you see Gearfried, and I fight, what do you see?"

"I see a warrior calling his servant into battle for the glory of his clan!" said Audun.

"Your pride hinders your senses as always, father," said Lilola. "When I see Gearfried and Jon battle together; I see brothers. Jon and Gearfried have shown a bond unlike any I have ever seen. It is their friendship and their trust in one another that has granted our clan so many victories against our foes. Gearfried almost loves Jon. Perhaps one day our dear brother will unlock Gearfried's true power."

"True power?" Ara asked. "So there is more to this monster than meets the eye?"

"Gearfried was once a powerful swordsman from a time long forgotten to history," said Jon. "He had the strength to challenge even Dark Master Zorc in the Dawn Era. But his power was beyond his control; almost without limit. It shook the mountains and threatened to destroy the land. So he had himself sealed in magical armor which restricted his strength. His legend was so beloved that he was made into cards, including his original form; the form he had before he became Gearfried the Iron Knight."

"So where is this card?" asked Ara. "I have been following this game since I was a little girl. I have never seen it."

"Because there is only one card," said King Audun.

"And how do you know this?" asked Ara.

"I know this because it was given to me by my father; and my father's father and his father before him up until the very founder of the clan. Gearfried only allowed himself to be printed once and only once. He would lend his aid to only the worthiest clans of Riftgaard. Clans fought in long and bloody conflicts by the thousands for the card. Not because of its rarity, but to have the honor of Gearfried the Swordmaster fighting for your family. It would mean having to go into the battlefield with infinite strength. I used him many years ago to bring glory to our clan just as my forefathers have in ancient times. That is why we have this castle. That is why I am king of Riftgaard. And now, my son, I have learned that you have decided to enroll in that school down south: Duelist Academy."

"Yes," said Jon.

"Someone else seems to think so," he said, taking a letter out of the pocket sewn onto his fur cape. "It has a seal with that eye symbol from the sand lands. It's from the headmaster of the academy."

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh?" Jon said, swiping the letter from his father's hands.

"He feels you've grown to be quite the duelist," said Ara.

"So be it," said King Audun. "I'll send a raven to Headmaster Yugi for your enrollment after your training in the Legion come summer. But, since this is the School of Kings, you're going to need this."

He handed his son two ultra-rare cards.

Jon gasped and knelt down in the presence of Gearfried the Swordmaster, as did his twelve sisters.

"By the Gods," gasped Liola. "I did not think he existed."

"You're giving Jon, Gearfried the Swordmaster, papa?" asked Astrid.

"I am. Jon, my son, do our clan proud."

"Yes, father. You can count on me. Thank you."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

Sitting high on the dais beside her lord father, Evelyn watched the guests entering the chamber for her Name Day celebration. Though she had a birthday celebration weeks ago. Parties. Parties. Parties. Parties. That was all King Helmsley and Sera wanted to do while Talion was toiling on the field of battle keeping the borders safe. There was still no word from him. She started to grow worried, for she sent hundreds of letters and they remained unanswered. Evelyn begged for her lord father to send a search party to the Naralian countryside, but naturally, he refused her plea.

She saw her friends sitting below the salts laughing and jeering. Ser Dancer was teaching Ethan to play Duel Monsters again. Evelyn sighed, wishing she could join them. But, she was the princess, so she had to sit with Helmsley.

"Smile will you!" Josephine scolded stealthfully. "This is supposed to be a party, not a funeral."

Evelyn winced at those words. It could have been a funeral for all she knew. She felt like any moment now, a messenger would burst through the doors and announce her brother's death, or worse, his capture. Evelyn looked at one of her father's Ebony Guard knights, Ser Maximus Valerian, who was a prisoner of war to King Forrest and his church. He stood below the dais with his arms crossed. He was missing an eye and there was a scar on his face, hundreds more on his torso and one of his fingers were missing on his shield hand. If it wasn't for Talion, Ser Maximus would have surely died a long and agonizing death.

On a table to the right of the royal dais right sat the council members of Elleria's parliament. The lead councilman was Lord Richard Boroth, the Chamberlain, advisor, and savant to the king. Evelyn hated that man more than her father. He just looked at her with his eyes as cold and gray as the stone of Castle Alteria. His smile was like a black and crackled snaked slithering under his crooked, warty nose. His thin neck was concealed behind a white ruffle collar. His sickly body concealed in a black doublet and silk slacks with red embroidery in the shape of flowers.

He still gazed at the princess and smiled, holding up a chalice. Evelyn gave a loud "Humph!" and turned her head to avoid his gaze. He had a lot of nerve smiling at her the way he did. He always did that at dinner. Just looking at her, undressing her with his eyes. Richard longed to see her body again. He had seen her naked before when he barged into her bath.

Her father scorned her instead, demanding why Evelyn hadn't knocked on the door before. To make matters worse, he touched her when she was a child, dragging her to dark corridors and putting his hands in places he was not supposed to touch. Evelyn told Helmsley of this for years. He did not believe her, but Ser Maximus did. And he kept a close eye on her as her knight-champion before being replaced by the younger Ser Kevin Garot, a Norman boy of twenty. He was standing over Evelyn in his jet-black armor. The black knight of House Elleria inlaid on his breastplate. Ser Kevin looked at Richard and shot him a deadly glare.

Richard smirked and continued enjoying the feast.

"I wish I could just cut that horrid grin off his face," Ser Kevin said.

"One day I'll give the order," said Evelyn. "Will I see you jousting again, my knight?"

"My jousting days are over," Ser Kevin replied.

"Oh please," said Evelyn. "You are still twenty. You're still young."

"If something were to happen to me, princess? Who would protect you from him?"

Evelyn nodded. She could risk losing another knight. If she did, many would start to guess that the title of Knight-Champion to Princess Evelyn would be cursed. Not that she would have any trouble finding candidates, for down below in the salts were hundreds of the best knights in Termnnia coming to prove their worth in the Duel Monsters tournament. They all had their eyes on here. A sea of handsome smiles beckoned her. At the nearest table sat Ser Michael Gianni the Knight of Angels, so called because he used a Lightsworn deck. Then there was Ser Brandon Kyle in his burgundy and white armor with holographic amber ornaments decorating his plating. He carried both a battle rifle and a claymore. Two hand cannons strapped snuggly in holsters on his tasset.

Josephine leaned in. "Surely if Yuri does not tickle your fancy, princess, one of those knights below could."

"Indeed," said Evelyn. "I have my eyes on one now. Ser Dancer."

Josephine scoffed. "You must be joking?"

"You asked."

"Why you..."

The heralds blew their trumpets, announcing the coming of someone important.

"Presenting!" shouted the lead herald. "Master Yugi Muto and his companions, The Heroes of Rassay!"

The doors creaked open to let Yugi and his friends through. The guests rose from their seats to applaud the party of legends that marched proudly into the throne room.

Lady Téa Gardner, the fifth in line for the throne of Gardenrealm in a white gown with silks of a hundred twining flowers glowing in blue and purple and pink. Ser Joey Wheeler in his Red-Eyes Black Dragon themed armor and his adorable sister, Serenity dressed in a sugary pink gown and white silk flowers speckled her chestnut-colored hair.

Ser Tristan Taylor waved at the crowd in marvelous armor plating colored blue and trimmed in platinum. A white cloth-of-gold cape fastened to his gorget with two pins of sterling silver in the shape of a winged sword in front of a shield, the emblem of his House.

Prince Duke Devlin blew kisses at the screaming baronettesses, noblewomen, and serving girls.

Lady Mai Valentine the Delight of Termnnia followed behind, looking around with boredom with her purple eyes. There were many jeers and whistles for her. She wore an elegant red-wine ball gown trimmed and embroidered with gold thread with a plunging back. A red rose was tucked in her golden hair, a gift she received from Ser Dancer just before she came into the throne room for dinner.

"Well, stand up, child!" beckoned Josephine. "Greet them!"

Evelyn stood from her seat and walked down the dais to greet Yugi and his friends.

"I was not expecting you," said Evelyn.

"Thought I'd drop by for a visit," said Yugi, looking up at her. "We were in the neighborhood."

"Well, thank you for coming by," said Evelyn. "My Lords and Ladies, welcome."

"Princess Evelyn," said Mai. "I haven't seen you since you were just a seedling. You've really sprouted in a pretty flower."

"Thank you, My Lady," Evelyn said happily and gave Mai a hug.

"Master Yugi," King Helmsley said, standing up. "What a pleasant visit. Come, we will provide a table for you and your companions. You must be tired from the journey."

"Thank you, Your Grace," said Yugi. "While you get the table set up, I was wondering if I could talk to Evelyn in private."

King Helmsley shrugged. "Very well."

Evelyn followed little Yugi out of the throne room and out the halls into the gardens. It was so peaceful, and Evelyn longed to get away from the laughter and loud music. The crickets chirped in the gardens and the waves crashed against the rocks hundreds of feet below the castle. They could still hear seagulls crying in the night.

They stopped in front of the garden fountain where Evelyn and Ezra dueled a few weeks before.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Evelyn asked.

Yugi looked down at his Millennium Puzzle and rubbed it with his little hand. "No," he said with a smile. "He did."

The puzzle began to glow.

"YU-GI-OOOOOOOOH!"

Evelyn shielded her eyes from the glow. When it subsided, Yugi was now taller, his hair more jagged, and his demeanor more mature.

"Master!" Evelyn cried and went on one knee. She was one of few people who knew of Yugi's bond with the spirit of the puzzle. "How I've longed for your visit!"

"Get up, Evelyn." Yami bent forward and placed his hands on hers, gently. He helped her back up. "I am not a lord, princess."

"No," Evelyn said with tears in her eyes. "You're much more. You are of the Eyar. Agents of Horakhty. My friend Ezra says you are angels of some sort."

"Not anymore," Yami said sadly.

The look of hurt on his face caused Evelyn to feel regret for what she had said. "I did not mean to offend, master."

"No it's all right," said Yami. "I am not who I used to be. Whatever power I had in the days of old are gone. Now I share the body with a young boy."

"No offense intended, master, but isn't Yugi like...forty?"

"Forty-five," Yami corrected with a gentle smile. "You have not met many Eldoris have you, princess? Forty-five is still an infant in the eyes of our elders. My grandfather has lived for more than a thousand years."

"Gracious! I can only wish to live that long."

"It has it's up and downs," said Yami, leaning over the limestone rail over the dark ocean. The wind blew his locks over his face. "The downside is I'll outlive many people in my lifetime. Even after you grow old and die, Yugi will still be young and healthy. He'll possibly outlive six of generations of your House."

"Oh my," said Evelyn. She joined him on the rail. "Your grandfather must have seen a lot of people come and go, huh?"

"Yes," said Yami. "Many have died from the sword or the slow and agonizing disease of time. My grandfather has seen people come and go. He's outlived his friends. And their children. And their children's children. And their children's children. Many Eldoris, like Zane Truesdale, view our long lifespan as a curse."

"I can imagine," Evelyn said softly. "But I take it you did not want to see me talk about the lifespan of Eldoris."

Yami gave a soft chuckle. "No, I did not. Still no word from your brother, huh?"

"You know about that?" Evelyn gasped.

"I was just in Naralia," said Yami. "My company and I were rescuing the new Summoner of Dragons."

"Goddesses, so it's true? Termnnia finally has its first dragon summoner?"

"Yes," said Yami. "My grandfather and I sent her on her quest. She found her first beast. The day before yesterday. King Forrest was sending his troops after her."

"And my brother?"

"I'm sorry, dearheart, but I haven't heard a thing."

"Damn it!" Evelyn cried, kicking one of the pillars. She kicked it so hard she stubbed her toe and cracked the nail. She fell to the ground sobbing and massaging her swollen toe.

"Oh, now I've gone and done it. I have to dance with all those knights tonight."

"Are you all right?" Yami asked.

"No!" sobbed Evelyn. "Twenty-thousand men! That's how many he led into Naralia. He can't just have vanished!"

"My mission was not to find your brother," said Yami. "I had no idea about his involvement with Naralia until King Helmsley told me."

"Oh, master, I don't know what to do! I'm scared."

"Be strong, Evelyn. I'm sure something will turn up."

"Ahem," said a servant of the castle who was watching from an arched tunnel to the castle atrium. He bowed. "The guests are waiting, Your Majesty."

"Let them WAIT!" shouted Evelyn. "Goddesses, they can spare a few minutes without me!"

The servant bowed apologetically and walked away.

"We must go back, princess," Yami said. He helped Evelyn back up. "I promise, we'll find Talion."

Evelyn nodded sadly and followed Yami back into the castle. They went arm and arm back into the throne room.

"If you don't mind, Evelyn, I've set up an opponent for you this night."

"You have?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes. Word on the street is, you've been using those Buster Blader monsters I gave you rather well. Now I want to see you use them."

They entered the throne room, still loud and ringing with music. The air smelled of cooked meat, sweet pie, and tobacco. Yami walked Evelyn to a nearby table where an Eldori knight with spiked blue hair sat with his companions.

"Ser Reginald," Yami said to the young man.

Ser Reginald recognized the voice and got up from his seat. "Master Yu-Princess Evelyn!"

"Princess," said Yami. "This is Ser Reginald of House Little. The Knight of Nekroz and Duke of Chutney."

"It's an honor to meet you," Ser Reginald said. He picked up Evelyn's hands and kissed it. "Shall we see if you and your Buster Bladers have what it takes?"

The two duelists took their positions. The guests poured wine into their goblets, ready for a good match. Others started placing bets. They were in favor of Ser Reginald.

The first two turns went by. So far all they did was search for cards with spells and play face downs. Then Evelyn's turn came at last. She used the special abilities of her Whelps to bring out a Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman to the field.

She attacked directly. Ser Reginald took it for the next few turns.

Then they started coming out.

Within a few turns, Evelyn was being stared down by Nekroz of Trishula, Nekroz of Gungnir, and Nekroz of Unicore.

They did a serious number on her hand and her deck. Her heart started pounding and she felt sweat coming out of every pore on her body. Everyone was watching for her, ready to make a move. It was her draw phase, but she was so nervous she couldn't move.

But she kept her cool and believed in the Heart of the Cards, some sort of force that Yami and Yugi told her to believe in when she was in a jam. Sure enough, the card she drew was the one she needed. And before long her Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman came back to the field, allowing her to use a Destruction Sword monster which she used to Synchro Summon her Buster Dragon, allowing her to bring back her Buster Blader from the Graveyard. This allowed her to use Destruction Swordsman Fusion and combine her Buster Blader with a Tyrant Dragon in her hand to become Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman.

Thanks to Buster Dragon's effect, Ser Reginald's monsters were forced to become dragons which gave Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman an extra 1000 ATK and DEF points for a grand total of 5800 ATK.

Richard spit out his ale. Even King Helmsley and Queen Sera were impressed with what Evelyn had done. Buster Blader then forced the three Nekroz monsters into defense mode. And he attacked to do piercing damage, meaning even if the monsters were in defense mode, Ser Reginald would lose Life Points. And he lost what little he had with one devastating strike.

The blast knocked Ser Reginald across the room and he landed at the bottom step of the dais.

All was quiet. Then King Helmsley stood and applauded. Queen Sera followed and then all in the throne room stood to give a round of applause. Ser Reginald stood and bowed respectfully for Evelyn's victory.

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman rested his hands on the pommel of his massive blade, doing an epic pose over Evelyn.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the herald. "Your winner, Princess Evelyn!"

Whistles and cheers. Joey put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Evelyn did curtsy with her powerful warrior standing proudly behind her.

 _If you could see me now, brother. I know, wherever you are, you're all right. I will await you here as always. And when you come back, I will duel you and punish you with my Buster Blader. Until then, keep safe._

* * *

 **Lore**

 **The Jewels of Riftgaard. The daughters of King Audun**

 **Liola the White Lynx-Diamond**

 **Genesis-Garnet**

 **Sassa-Emerald**

 **Saga-Ruby**

 **Axia-Amethyst**

 **Astrid-Opal**

 **Alfsigr-Sapphire**

 **Grid-Topaz**

 **Gerdr-Aquamarine**

 **Gunnhildr-Amber**

 **Gunnvar-Moonstone**

 **and Dagmar-Peridot**


	30. Sanctity of Dragon

**Marcel**

* * *

Prince Marcel gently set the flowers down on his cousin's grave, which lay underneath the cool shade of the umbrella acacia where they used to play. The luminescent roses were always his favorites. He would bring them to his mother after an exciting hunt. It saddened him further, knowing Okechuku was so close to becoming the great hunter and warrior he always dreamed he would be. The insects of the night chirped alongside the chorus of frogs in the nearby pond where Marcel, Kayode, and Okechuku used to jump in to cool down after a long day of training with the palace guards. The memory of his laughter mixed with the brief images of his violent death brought tears to his eyes. He sniffed and blinked rapidly to dry the tears, for he knew that Okechuku's spirit would not want to see him mourning. He looked up at the night sky and admired the bluish, pink, and purple aurora flashing beneath the stars and the three moons.

"He loved that view, didn't he?" Suma asked, walking towards him, dressed in a glittering, gold, gown. Idi's Leogun was accompanying her to keep her safe from the predators that stalked the night. That made Suma a little upset seeing Marcel all the way out in the savanna alone. Off in the grassy fields were a herd of Mad Sword Beast and the dreaded fiend, Hyena ( **ATK/1000 DEF/300)**.

Marcel did not turn to look at her. The moons were shining brightly, as was the aurora in the sky. There was just enough light for her to see his tears glistening on his cheeks. Marcel quickly used the sleeves of his white blazer to clean the weep from his cheeks. He sniffed a few times and straightened his tie. He heard Suma giggling behind him. She told him how cute he looked covering up his sorrow. Marcel found no amusement in that and ignored her. Leogun picked up speed and pawed toward Marcel. He brushed the side of his face against Marcel's leg and let out an affectionate growl.

Marcel chuckled and pet the other side of the lion monster's face, the scratched the back of his ears. "What are you two doing out here?" he asked. "You should be resting. Michael and the others come in the morning."

"Kayode is not happy about that," Suma replied at once. "He suggests we take on the Naralians ourselves."

"That is why he is not going to be king," Marcel said coldly. "Maybe I shouldn't be either."

"What makes you say that?" Suma asked, stopping beside him. Her jewelry clinked and jingled with each step. "You are going to be a great king, My Lord. Master Yu-Gi-Oh chose you for the Alliance. You should be proud."

"I'm not," Marcel said with a grimace. "I've had many, many days to find the twins and Baldric, but I couldn't. What am I supposed to tell Michael?"

"It's not your fault," said Suma, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The Naralians have equipped themselves with advanced technology from Balodrum."

"I thought we were the ones with advanced technology," Marcel said, looking over his shoulder at the brilliant skyscrapers of Falanta, twinkling in the distance with the bright pink, blue, and red flashes of neon signs along the sides of the buildings. "All this tech from Kaiba Corp, Paradius, and the Eredian military, and we can't even find one general or his officers. I feel so useless."

A loud roar echoed in the night. Suma, Marcel, and Leogun looked at the sky at the same time and saw the Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon soaring overhead. His presence caused the Mad Sword Beast and Dark Zebra herds to cry out in fear and scatter into the jungle. Suma chuckled through her nose when she saw the beast. "He does not think you are useless. He came to you when you were born because he knows you have a strong spirit and a good heart. And great strength as well. He is a True Dragon, and you should never doubt the judgment of a True Dragon. Not now that there is a Dragon Summoner in Termnnia."

"So I've heard," said Marcel. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh plans to see her."

Suma laughed. She ran her fingers through Leogun's thick, golden mane. "What mighty lord in Termnnia doesn't want to see her? No doubt he does, too," she said pointing to the Red-Eyes. "This is a special time for him, my friend. I have a feeling in my gut that Avi is just the beginning."

Marcel laughed. "You seem more excited to be meeting her than my prince, Suma."

"Well," Suma said, gazing up at the night sky. Her bright, golden eyes caught the light of the aurora and it made the glitter on her lipstick twinkle like the stars above. "It's not every day we meet a badass woman in Termnnia. You men always take the glory. Ha! Not this time. You may have Yugi and the High King, but we got ourselves a Dragon Summoner, the first one in thousands of years."

"She represents us all," Marcel assured her. "As do Yugi and the High King. And Avi may have the power of the True Dragons, but Yuri's power lies with the God Cards. I feel that both Avi and Yuri will be the saving grace for us all."

"The only saving grace for our people is ourselves," Kayode said, walking out of the long grass the surrounded the tree. He was dressed in his best clothing, black slacks with a golden chain dangling over his hip from his belt. He was shirtless underneath his velvet tailcoat jacket. A thin gold chain shined in the light of the aurora above.

Suma hid behind Marcel and thought of spells just in case Kayode was in the mood for a fight. Ever since the death of Okechuku and Marcel's announcement as Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table, he had been in a foul mood, even a little bloodthirsty - oftentimes killing bandits in the mountains in the most gruesome ways for the fun of it. In fact, pinned to his cuffs were buttons made from the molars of two warlords he killed. His chest was dotted with scarification, each node representing a life he had taken. And there were hundreds from his abed stomach to his powerful pectoral muscles and even his shoulders and biceps.

"We want no trouble, Kayode," she said. "Not here. Let your cousin rest."

"He wouldn't be resting of our father would man up and gather the armies to take on those demons. Instead, we have Prince Michael and those other outsiders coming to aid us and making us look weak."

"Alliances are not for weak men," Marcel countered quickly. "A kingdom could never prosper alone; father told you this many times. Master Yu-Gi-Oh has told us this. There is strength in friendship. Prince Michael has been our friend and his father our ally for many years. Jaeyoung Shim, the son of the Emperor of Uzume even risks much coming to our aid."

"We don't need them," Kayode said, leaning against the tree. "We have the greatest sorcerors on the continent, powerful military technology, and above all, our hordes of Red-Eyes Black Dragons. One alone can kill hundreds of those Naralian bastards. Come on, Marcel, as we sit here gathering forces, our people are getting slaughtered by General Baldric and those twins. Let us take the Red-Eyes and fly to their camps to kill them."

"We cannot do that," said Marcel. "That's what Forrest wants us to do. Don't you see? His weapons are strong. They can kill our dragons. I will not go down in history as the Akuudan King who took the throne without his Red-Eyes by his side. The same Red-Eyes Black Dragons that fought for my father and his father's father and his father before him. And you cannot take command of the Red-Eyes. I love you, brother, and while it pains me to say this, it has to be said. You may be a prince, but you are not of the blood of the Rock King. You are not a part of this family."

Kayode frowned and held up his fist. The large ruby on his ring burned brightly before turning the ring into a Duel Disk. "Not capable of commanding the Red-Eyes? Well, I'll show you, brother. In a Duel. I win, we attack the Naralians with our dragons. You win, I will say no more on the matter and wait for Michael and the others to arrive. What say you? Or are you like father? Weak and afraid?"

"Father is not weak!" shouted Marcel. "You should not be mocking the man who took you in and raised you like you were his own son. Bastard!"

"Duel me, fool!" Kayode shouted. "If you run, you won't be king for long."

"I will make this quick!" said Marcel. He held out his fist, turning his diamond ring into a diamond-studded Duel Disk with a brilliant gold surface. A holographic blade colored yellow formed from it to act as his playing mat. Leogun laid down on the grass next to Okechuku's grave. Suma sighed sadly and sat on top of him. "Be careful, my prince."

 **LP 8000**

"I'll start first!" shouted Kayode. "I place a card face-down. That ends my turn."

Marcel drew. "Keep playing like that, and this Duel will be over before you know it. You think one trap is going to stop me from preventing you from commanding our dragons and going on your petty quest for revenge? You truly haven't been paying attention to Master Yu-Gi-Oh's lessons. I draw! I activate the spell, Red-Eyes Insight, which lets me add a Red-Eyes card from my deck to my hand at the price of a Red-Eyes card from my hand or deck."

Marcel put a Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon into his the discard pile, then he searched his deck for the card he needed. He shuffled his deck. "Next," he said, "I set a card and activate the spell, Dragon Shrine. This lets me send a dragon card to the Graveyard, and if the dragon is a normal monster, I can add another to the Graveyard. I then activate Return of the Dragon Lords to revive my..."

"I don't think you will," Kayode interrupted. "I play Solemn Warning. At the cost of two-thousand of my Life Points, your spell is negated. Nice try. But the dragons you so foolishly killed and sent to the Grave will stay there."

"Foolishly killed?" said Marcel. "Just like you might do if you send them off to fight the Naralians and the mechanical army. Well, you just knocked out all my options. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Kayode laughed. "Draw! What was that you said about my trap card preventing me from beating you? I didn't quite catch that. I activate the spell, Card of the Red Stone. Unlike you, sacrificing my Red-Eyes will bring me victory. With this card, I can discard a Red-Eyes card and draw two cards and send another Red-Eyes in my deck to the Graveyard."

Kayode performed more combos until he had what he needed to summon his creature. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, who dominated the field with an attack power of 3200.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon**

 **ATK/3200 DEF/2500**

 **LV 9**

He attacked Marcel directly, reducing his Life Points to 4800. The flames from the demonic dragon's flames scorched the earth and caused much of the tall grass to burn and sprinkle the night in red embers.

"I end my turn, brother. You better make a good move if you want to have a hope of defeating me tonight. I will make sure those fools from across the sea do not set foot on our beautiful land. For years, we let them walk all over us. For years, we let them give us shiny skyscrapers while they rape our kingdom of its resources. Our people have the potential to make this land greater than any kingdom on the continent. But you and father and the weak kings that came before settled to becoming nothing more than their puppets. Their slaves. We serve under a High King as though he was our master. Well, we don't need him. We can take care of our own people - our own lands! Open your eyes, my brother! Break the chains that bind us to this High King, and our kingdom will flourish and become the paradise our ancestors dreamed it would be."

Marcel looked his brother in the eye. Seeing him act this way disturbed him. Kayode had always been distrustful of outsiders for years, but now, ever since the war had broke out, he had become blinded by hate. He spoke some truth, though. His lands were rich in resources from Mana Crystals, gold, adamantium steel, dragon bone, precious gems, silks, spices, and so many other goods. Even Red-Eyes Black Dragon eggs to those who could earn their trust and afford them. They would be richer than even Pegasus or even Seto Kaiba by now had they played their cards right. But Marcel needed the help of the other kings. Naralia had been harassing Akuuda for hundreds of years. But it was even worse now with King Forrest in power - this he had to admit. They were murdering his people now. But he had to stay strong and not cave into his hate.

"I draw!" he said. "Brother. You are blinded by your hate for King Forrest that you fail to see the big picture. We need help. While we are strong, rich, and resourceful, the Naralians are even stronger in both technology and in hate. I told you this before, no kingdom can survive alone."

"You are a fool to believe that!" Kayode shouted. "What of Sobek? They have been living secluded from the world since the death of Norman the Conqueror. No one bothers them. No one can conquer them. And they don't need anyone."

"Sobek is bigger than Akuuda," said Marcel. "And they are up to their necks in gold. The son of one king has enough gold to put Termnnia out of debt for thousands of years because they have the know-how to make gold pour out of their fingers. Sobek is a supernatural force, which we are not. So do not compare, will you? Our alliances come with great sacrifices, I know this. But it's a small price to pay to keep our people safe from the swords of King Forrest. The true demon!"

"They are all demons!" said Kayode.

"And that is why you'll never be king," Marcel said sadly. He performed a series of combos to Xyz Summon his Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. He was weaker than Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, so he placed a few cards face down to keep it safe, and hopefully discourage Kayode from attacking him long enough to bring his bigger monsters out.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2400**

 **Rank 7**

"So, you managed to bring out your Flare Metal Dragon," said Kayode, amused to see his best monster, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, against his brother's beast. "Not bad. This is going to get interesting."

He began his turn, and Marcel quickly activated a spell that powered up his dragons' attack points. He had to boost the power of his dragon as quickly as possible; for Archfiend Black Skull Dragon prevented Marcel from activating any card effects when it battled.

The both of them countered one another and canceled each other's cards. Once it was time for battle, Suma held her breath and accidentally pulled some of Leogun's fur. The beast growled and she let go, apologizing to it.

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon took flight, leaving behind a powerful gust that almost knocked the tree down. Marcel and Kayode anchored themselves to the ground as best they could, but the blast was so strong, it almost pushed them backward. Suma screamed, holding on tight to Leogun so she didn't get blown away. The two dragons soared in front of the moons. They locked claws with one another and grappled through the air. Suma began to wonder whose cards were working best. But judging by the way the two phantoms fought in the sky, it was anyone's battle. Suma didn't want to, but she had her doubts about Marcel's dragon.

After all, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon prevented Marcel from activating card effects during the damage step so there was not much he could do. Just what in the world did those two use to make their dragons fight so fiercely in the sky? Archfiend Black Skull Dragon swiped his claws through the air, hoping to slash at Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, but it held out its claws, blocking each attack. Finally...BOOM! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon fired a beam or orange-black energy at the enemy dragon's face, but he, too, countered. There was nothing either dragon could do to stop each other; for Marcel and Kayode played their cards just right.

"You did not activate your monster's effects?" said Kayode.

"I have no need to waste them on you," Marcel countered. "Win or lose, Kayode, this Duel will prove nothing."

The dragons suddenly stopped fighting when a powerful voice rang out in the night. "STOP THIS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!" It was there father, surrounded by his best soldiers and Princess Aisha, who had worried for Marcel the entire night.

Marcel and Kayod knelt for him, as did Suma. The two dragons above them crossed their arms over their chest in respect for the Akuudian King.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted the king. "What reason do you two fools have for fighting beside the grave of your cousin?"

"Sorry, father," said Marcel.

"Silence!" shouted the king. "You both should know better than to be treading outside the wall at night. Not with the Naralians out and about killing our people and burning our villages. What will become of us if I were to lose the only bloodline of my House?"

"We are sorry, Your Grace," said Kayode.

"And you!" he said. "I told you to watch my son. Instead, I find you playing cards with him out in the open for a Naralian sniper to kill. You should be ashamed of yourself, Kayode. I bring you into my household, name you a prince, give you the prized card my mother once used, and this is how you repay me?"

"And you, young lady!" said Colonel Izi, Suma's father. He stepped beside the king and crossed his arms. "Why are you out so late? And outside the city walls? I told you to stay in the city. You disobeyed me!"

"You all have," said the king. "Hand over your decks and march back to the castle."

"Father, I..." began Marcel.

"Not another word!" yelled the king. "Hand them over NOW!"

And so they did, and then, along with Suma, were both led back to the palace to be punished.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Even though they had the perpetrators in custody, the RAPTOR security officers believed neither Yuri nor his friends. He tried to explain to them what Zander and Talfen had done, but the two boys could not speak for they were brain dead. To make matters worse, Yuri and Patty both testified that they came out of the Nexus nightclub. For this, the officers believed the youngsters were either drunk or high as most kids were who hung out there. That drove Yuri mad, Patty, as well, but the officers did not listen to her especially - not with her record as a delinquent and her multiple run-ins with the law.

Yuri and Patty both had to give urine tests to prove they were neither drunk or buzzing with drugs. Even though they came clean, the officers came up with more ways to denounce what the kids were telling them. To be called crazy was not going to look good on the tabloids tomorrow. Bad publicity, in general, was not good for the family name, but that was the last thing on his mind. The two Rare Hunters and their master, Marik, knew too much about his dreams. Just like Yami before them, the three of them called him 'Prince' and 'King'.

Yuri did not know what the man named Marik did to them, but whatever spell he had conjured turn them into nothing more than empty shells. Yuri smacked his head a dozen times as he sat on the rooftop of the school with his friends while having lunch.

"Spell," he said, doing his best to bring logic into the situation. "There has to be a reason behind all this."

"That's what they want you to believe," Patty said, mixing her pasta around so it could be doused in the tasty meat sauce. She tapped the heel of her thigh-high boot against the ground. Yuri hated the sound it made, and he placed his hand on her knee to make her stop. Patty sighed and dug her fork into one of the meatballs and stuck it in her mouth. She spoke with her mouth full. "I pissed into two cups just to prove I wasn't wasted. I came clean and they still didn't believe me."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Carter said, sitting with his back against the chain-link fence as he ate the fried rice his mother made him. "The people of the city want to live quiet lives. After all, only the world's one percent live here. If they get wind of terrorist attacks or, in your case, strange, black-hooded Duelists with voodoo magic, they're going to want to avoid the place. That would ruin both the island's reputation and revenue."

"It makes me so mad," said Tyson. "They care more for the dough than their own people. We got psychos running around out there, and nobody wants to do anything about it."

"It politics," said Natalya, helping herself to a bowl of chicken salad. "They always care for the money first. It's been that way since...I don't know, for hundreds of years. But, maybe it's best to let RAPTOR deal with this issue covertly like they always do. We've already got a bad rep with the Stowaways and the occasional pirate raids. And the Martinetti family's occasional slip-ups. The last thing this city needs is terrorists who play card games."

Patty broke out laughing. "It sounds funny when you put it that way, Nattie."

"Well, they strapped bombs to your wrists," Natalya said with a shrug. She felt her thigh high socks getting uncomfortably loose in her leg. She set her salad down and pulled them both up.

"You should get that checked at the office," Patty suggested, for she noticed Natalya adjusting her socks all day. "Is it the right size? The quality of these uniforms suck."

"I can agree to that," said Natalya. "But I don't think it's the quality. Uncle Sergei wrote down the wrong size in the form, that's all."

"Not me, babe," Patty said with a light laugh. "I've had to get three diffrent skirts this semester because they always ripped. And my ties always wore down. It got so annoying. That's why I started making a few...additions to my uniform."

"You're not the only one," said Carter. "I had to make a few modifications myself."

"You'd think they could afford us some decent attire," Natalya said before she ate a piece of honey-glazed chicken. "As I was saying, it makes sense those Rare Hunters targeted you and Yuri. You two are Aquarius' main power couple behind Crystal and Brett, but this is Yuri we're talking about. The Prince. Of course, they'd use him as an example. Something tells me these freaks, these Rare Hunters, want to put Yuri's life in jeopardy so they can get a large sum of cash from Jacob's coffers. What else would they need?"

"Well, they started calling him 'King," Patty said. She rested her cheek on Yuri's shoulder. "I don't know what they want, or what they mean by that, but they better leave him alone. I don't want to go through that again. Ever."

Yuri agreed with a sigh, and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"We're gonna have to," said Tyson. He wiped salt from his chin with his tie. "In the meantime, I suggest we all keep an eye on Yuri."

"I agree," said Carter. "Anyways, how's Nick? I haven't seen him in ages. Is he doing any better?"

"I saw him at the diner last night," said Patty. "I would have waited on him, but it was a full house. It looks like he ran into some money or something. I saw him opening a booster box. A booster box!"

"Those cost a lot more than Consuela makes in a day," said Yuri. "I wonder how he got that. Did you at least talk to him?"

"I tried," said Patty. "But as I said, it was a full house. And the girls and I were having trouble with that group of bozos from Eden Island."

"Now what happened?" Carter asked.

"Lots of butts were slapped," Patty answered with a stern look creasing her face. "Let's just leave it at that. Luckily, Sergei banned them from the shop for life. But once the situation died down, Nick picked up his cards and left. I didn't get to talk with him, but if he's opening cards and buying food from the diner, then it looks like he's doing alright. What about you, Yuri? You haven't tried to keep in contact with him?"

"He won't answer the phone," Yuri replied, putting his trash into the brown bag where he carried his lunch. "I spoke to Consuelo, and she says they had some trouble. She wouldn't tell me what though, but it must have been really bad to make her cry randomly the way she did."

"Now I'm getting worried," said Natalya. A surprise breeze from the ocean caused her hair to wave over her face. She cursed and brushed it off. "Something's going on with Nick and his family."

"Maybe we shouldn't but in," Carter suggested, trying to finish his yogurt before the bell rang. "I mean, he doesn't want to speak to us and he worked double hard to transfer to different classes than us so he won't sit alongside us anymore."

"Don't remind me," said Patty. "What a jerk. I thought we were friends. We're supposed to trust one another. Why doesn't he trust us anymore?"

Well..." Tyson said with a roll of his eyes. Patty sighed, bracing herself for Tyson's list of reasons. "You were his crush and now you're dating his best friend. Said best friend blew him off during a tag team match last month, and he lost a Duel in front of his idol - who, may I also add, was a best friend to his best friend for many, many years. And said best friend kept her a secret from him." He looked at Yuri, who was looking sadly at the ground. Tyson was glad he was getting through to Yuri's behavior and continued: "Nick's a guy with a lot of pride. All that stuff can do a number on it. Let's face it, you guys, you haven't been the best of friends towards him. Especially not after everything he did for you. Yuri, you'd be dead if it wasn't for him. And Patty...well...hmm, I dunno. What about the laughs he gave you? I mean, sure, he reeks, is arrogant, and is a bit obnoxious, but he would never allow you to walk around without a smile on your face. And no matter how bad your dad beat you, he always found a way to humor you the whole day."

"I suppose so," Patty said, wrapping up her trash. "Maybe we should go talk to him. It's been weeks, that alone tells us how bad we are to him. Let's go talk to him after school and invite him to lunch or something. Maybe then we'll learn what's eating him."

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. The school day had ended, but unfortunately for the group, there was no sign of Nick anywhere. Natalya suggested going to the Dueling Grounds. She had a hunch that Nick would be there. They all agreed to look for him there since they planned to go anyway to test the new cards they got from the new Invasion of Chaos set that had released.

Once there, Tyson and Carter hurried to counter to sign their group up for one of the arenas, leaving Yuri to pay for the two hours they were going to be playing. They had to share it with another group, but they didn't mind. There was food, an arcade, bowling, and billiards, and dozens of large screens broadcasting the games taking place throughout the Dueling Grounds to watch and keep them busy as they waited their turn. They were given an arena on the second floor of the grounds. It was buzzing with activity, players were sitting on most of the stands of the arena trading cards or doing homework as they waited for their turn to play with the holograms. They weren't Duel Disks and it was a little pricey to play, but for the students of St. Augustus Senior High School, it was worth it.

To the surprise of Yuri and the others, they saw Nick heading for one of the platforms in the arena. The blue one. On the other side taking his position in the red one was a boy from the elementary school who left during lunch time with his friends to sneak into the arena and play. According to the replay on the screen behind him, he had just beaten an opponent in no time at all with his deck of beasts.

Yuri and his friends hurried to a space nearby so they could sit. Nick saw them, but he paid no attention to them. He acted like he didn't care that they came in. Yuri had the urge to talk to him, but something told him to just give Nick his space. It looked like he wanted to be alone and away from Yuri, Patty and the others. It wasn't like him to ignore his friends, and that left Yuri feeling a sense of guilt for treating him the way he did when they had their tag team match not too long ago.

The Life Point counters displayed 2000 LP above the players. The holograms whirred and started to glow, ready to render the monsters the two players were going to call upon.

"I heard all about you," the boy laughed. "They say you're an embarrassment to Yuri. You played so badly that Yuri let you go during a tag team match and defeated his two opponents alone."

"Not to mention he was stupid enough to take on Brett Martinetti," laughed another boy sitting behind Nick's opponent. In a cruel twist of fate, the boy was his little brother, Sam. He bit into his hot dog savagely, leaving behind huge globs of mustard all over his chin and the sides of his mouth. His friends laughed at him even more. Sam suddenly saw Patty and winked at her. Patty cringed when she saw him. She pulled the skirt of her uniform down as far as she could and looked the other direction, then called on Natalya to sit beside her to avoid being seen.

The boy, whose name was Mickey, started the match first. "How do ya like this!" he shouted. "I summon Stone Dragon in attack position!" He conjured his monster and the machines around the arena hummed and flickered as they brought the monster to life. It stood tall over the arena, hissing, and making growls that sounded like rocks grinding against one another. Stone Dragon had a serpentine body with flesh as hard as the earth's crust. The holographic stats displayed on the right side of the monsters, showing Nick and all of the spectators that his attack points stood strong at 2000 ATK.

"Well, he's screwed," Patty said, rearing her head up in boredom. "Someone wake me when it's over."

"I thought we wanted to help him out," Yuri said in distress, for she said it loud enough for Nick to hear. "Come on, where's your support."

"I want to help him out," Patty groaned. "But everyone knows that as soon as a monster with two-thousand or more points gets summoned, Nick can't do squat. As far as I'm concerned, he's going to go defensive like he always does."

Nick drew. "I place a card face down and activate the Spell Card, Graceful Charity. This lets me draw three cards and then forces me to discard two. Now I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer in attack mode!"

Nick summoned the warrior to the field. He wore brilliant bluish-white armor decorated in gold ornamentation and a cape of gold silk fastened around his gorget. His long, blonde hair waved in the wind. The stats window displayed 1700 ATK points and 1200 DEF points.

"Not bad," said Tyson. "I wonder if he'll perform a combo to make him stronger."

Patty scoffed. "This is Nick we're talking about. He doesn't believe in spells or traps."

Nick held out his hand. "Now, I activate my monster's effect. I banish my two LIGHT monsters, Dark Witch and Gyakuteno Megami from the Graveyard. Doing so allows my Freed the Brave Wanderer to destroy a monster with a higher attack than my Freed."

Freed raised his magic sword in the air. Magical glyphs formed around the blade causing it to grow twenty-feet-long. He swung the sword, sending out a beam of energy shaped like a sharp, curved blade that sliced through the dragon, cutting it in half as though his rocky flesh was wet paper. Patty suddenly found it best to keep her mouth shut. Nick? Using monster effects? And most important of all, not caring for attack points? This she had to see.

"You think that scares me?" shouted Mickey. "Just wait. You won't be doing that again. I promise you. See how ya like this. I summon Flame Champion!" The boy smashed his card on the drive recognizer and summoned a beautiful female knight with a flaming shield and an attack of 1900; more than enough to beat Nick's wanderer. He attacked! Flame Champion held up her flaming shield and charged with all her might towards Freed, ready to smash his skull with her shield.

"I activate my trap!" Nick countered. "Reinforcements, which will increase Freed's attack by five-hundred points."

Mickey gasped, feeling upset that he had been outsmarted. He could only watch as Freed held up his sword and jumped to the right, dodging Flame Champion's attack. His attack increased to 2200. He sliced her across the back. Flame Champion screamed and shattered into pieces. Mickey stood dumbfounded at the loss of the round. He ended his turn.

"Did what I saw happen...happen?" Patty stuttered. "Are you guys sure that guy in the arena is Nick?"

Natalya whistled. "Those new cards he got are doing wonders for his deck. I think you underestimated him, Pats."

 **Nick - 2000 LP**

 **Mickey - 1700 LP**

"Draw!" said Nick. "I place another card face-down and end my turn.

"My turn!" said Mickey. "Draw! I summon Garvas in attack mode!" He summoned a human that had lion-like features from coarse fur to a tufted tail and a mane of red hair. Black feathered wings protruded from his back. The attack of the monster was 2000. He was about to increase Garvas' attack by 700 with a Malevolent Nuzzler card, but Nick activated the Trap Card, Magic Jammer. At the price of a card in his hand, Nick could cancel out the effect and destroy it. He may have lost the power up, but Mickey kept a mischievous grin, giving his already unpleasant face an ugly look. He would still win the round with Garvas' base attack.

Feeling confident that Nick had nothing to counter him, Mickey attacked. Garvas took flight, soaring higher and higher until he could touch the ceiling. He flew down feet first. He held out his leg and stomped Freed into the ground with a powerful kick. There was a loud explosion that shook the arena. The spectators screamed in fright, while others cheered, enjoying the violence taking place in the arena. They were both tied at 1700 Life Points.

"Beat that if you can!" shouted Mickey. "Your Freed put up a good fight, but I'm sure he's all that's left. Your brother told me everything. You're a loser."

"You're an idiot if you think he's all I got left," said Nick. "I draw. I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn to bring back..."

Mickey laughed, not letting Nick finish. "Sure, summon Freed back. He's still weak against my Garvas!"

"Who said I was summoning Freed?" sneered Nick. "I bring back the monster I discarded to use my Magic Jammer. I summon Tenmataitei!"

The field in front of Nick exploded with a vortex of glittery lights. From the center of the vortex emerged a knight protected in armor of brilliant white and decorated with gold trim and ornamentation. Behind him flapped a cape of royal red also trimmed in gold. He rode on top a white, winged stallion with streaks of black on the neck and face. The winged stallion was armored in protective plating that matched that of his rider. The wings were of pure white feathers with a touch of gold on the tips.

 **Tenmataitei**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

"Nick..." Patty whispered. The crowd gasped and snapped pictures of the knight atop the winged steed. There were even a few classmates who started cheering for him.

"Look at that," said Carter. "Nick really powered up his deck with all the best cards from the new sets."

"But where did he get the money for it?" said Tyson. "I mean the cost of just one of things is more than I make in a week's allowance. Nick comes from Los Angeles Rojas, there's no way he can afford all of that."

Just when they thought Nick couldn't surprise them any further, he summoned another powerful monster, for Tenmataitei was a Special Summon. He conjured Freed the Matchless General, a much older and wiser version of his Freed the Brave Wanderer.

 **Freed the Matchless General**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/1700**

And then, Nick played a spell called The Shallow Grave, allowing them to summon monsters to their side of the field in face-down defense position. Feeling frightened and intimidated by Nick's two warriors, Mickey did not think to bring back his Stone Dragon who had a defense of 2300. Instead, he brought back his Flame Champion, which Nick was counting on. He equipped Tenmataitei with Big Bang Shot, giving the warrior a 400 point boost and the ability to inflict damage even if the monster was in defense mode. Tenmataitei kicked his steed into a sprint. It galloped through the air and stopped at a good distance in front of the face-down Flame Champion.

He raised his sword and stuck it into the glowing rectangle on the ground that displayed where the face-down monster was. An ear-piercing scream came from it. Flame Champion rose up and shattered. The attack dealt 1500 points of damage to Mickey's Life Points reducing him down to a mere 200 Life Points, which was enough for Nick to finish the job with Freed who dealt another 300 damage with his battle against Garvas.

Mickey wailed in defeat and put his head down in his arms, feeling foolish for both losing and underestimating Nick. Sam was also very quiet, finding it hard to fathom what in the world just happened. Yes, a Duel was won, but it was who won that left him confused. Nick never wins.

The platform lowered and brought Nick back to the ground where he picked up his deck, stuffing it into the pocket of his school trousers before he attempted to head home.

"Nick!" Yuri called. "Nick, wait up!"

Nick came to a stern halt and turned. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

Yuri stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh?" said Yuri. Nick never talked to him that way before.

Patty stepped in shortly after. "Hey, what's with the attitude? We just wanted to congratulate you, that was all."

"Yeah, Nick," said Tyson. "Those were some sweet moves. Where did you..."

Nick narrowed his eyes and told him to shut up. "Forget you, guys. You weren't around when I had nothing. Now that I've developed my skills and have made a little something of myself, you want to be my friend? You're all hypocrites."

"Hold on a sec..." Tyson began.

"Save it!" said Nick. "You guys treated me like crap ever since I first I bought my first pack. All you did was laugh at me and dump on my dreams. Yeah, I earned a little money. I bought myself cards and made a kick-ass deck, and I did it without your help, Yuri. You never even so much as gave me a Gokibore, but you scour the globe looking for the rarest and most powerful cards for Patty. I probably mean very little to you don't I?"

"That's not true," said Yuri. "I..."

"My ass it's not true. If you really were my friend, why didn't you tell me your best friend was Crystal Anderson? Why did you hide her from me? What? Am I not good enough to know her?"

"No, Nick," stuttered Yuri. "Wait a second. You've got it all wrong."

"The only thing I got wrong was becoming your friend. Friends don't hide things from each other. Friends don't lie. Friends don't ridicule each other and that's all you did. Well, I don't need you anymore. I can go to the big leagues myself. Humph!" He turned and walked away, leaving his friends behind him standing both dumbfounded and heartbroken.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Yusei pointed at a tall and forbidding ruin atop the mountain. Avi could feel dread taking over her. The ruins were no doubt of Old Norman architecture built after the Norman Conquest at the beginning of the Second Age. The pillars were in the shape of knights holding down their swords. Old statues of dragons were carved into the top of the mountain. Some stood tall and strong, still in good form. Others had fallen long ago and littered the ground with their ruin.

"Do I truly have to go in there?" Avi asked timidly.

Jack was displeased by her tone. "Ha!" he taunted her. "It seems to me like Saafani's found the wrong person to be Summoner of Dragons."

Avi looked back at him and pouted. "I am not!" she declared fiercely.

"Then prove it!" said Yusei. "We can't go in there with you, Avi. This is a task meant for you!"

Avi froze, hoping her friends would insist on joining her. But she eventually nodded, for she knew they were right. She mustered her courage and said: "Okay, I'm going in."

"Good girl," said Jack. "Yusei and I will remain out here in case any troublemakers come to find ya."

"Go!" said Yusei. "We've got your back."

Avi turned and ran up the steps of the ruins. She stopped when she came to the entrance of the cave. A gust of wind flew out, as though the spirits of the ancients themselves were telling her to go back and leave their secrets alone. Avi stood her ground though. Many have sacrificed a lot and battle for her to get here safely. She was not about to give up now. Avi held her head high, squared her shoulders, and marched inside where she entered a dark and gloomy atrium. The doorway was large enough to let in most of the sunlight outside. The green from the trees outside bathed the washed-out gray of the old ruin with a very pale emerald shade. A dried up pool was in the center. The marble foundation was cracked and many of the tiles were grayed and worn or missing. No doubt they must have shined something beautiful back in the days of their prime. Her boots crushed the pebbles underneath and kicked a few off her path, causing them to roll noisily away from her. Avi's gear and jewelry jingled with every step.

Stone statues of dragon knights guarded the way. Avi paused and reached behind her belt for a pouch containing extra cards. She searched through them and found the monster she was looking for. It turned out that the statues guarding the atrium were ancient Duel Monsters called Dragon Statue ( **ATK/1100 DEF/900 LV 3** ). She prayed that the creatures would not come to life and let her through. As she took steps farther and farther into the temple she noticed a glow at the end of the hall. Curiously, Avi walked towards it. She noticed that it was a fire, and sitting behind it was Bryon, the leader and founder of the Number Hunters Guild.

"You!" Avi cried out.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "You're really hard to keep up with, Summoner. I knew there was something special about you when we first met at the inn. Those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons once belonged to one of the most powerful queens in Termnnia. Evangelia the Star Queen. Not just anyone can get a hold of those cards. At first, I figured princess, baroness, dame. Hell, maybe even a queen. But a Summoner of Dragons? Now, color me surprised. And surprised I was when I heard about a hefty bounty that King Forrest has placed on your head."

"He knows I'm here?" Avi gasped.

"Yeah, he was quite shocked when I told him."

"How could you!?" Avi shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much danger you've put me in?"

"Not greater than the danger you're in now!" shouted Bryon after he drew a jeweled dagger with a powerful enchantment that could suck out the life force of the user's foe and heal the wielder. "I was hoping King Forrest and his men would have found you by now, but they're so slow and preoccupied with their campaign with Elleria and Akuuda. Whatever, you're here and I'm here. Now, give me your Number Cards now! You have no idea of the power that will be unlocked when they are all found!"

"You're exactly right," said Avi. "You have no idea! Sometimes it's best to leave some legends alone. Maybe the cards were scattered for a reason."

"Bah, I hate it when fools like you always fear power and treasure!" shouted Bryon. "The magic they contain could be enough to make one more powerful than the High King!"

"Then it's good reason they're scattered and lost," said Avi. "You're still young, Bryon. Put this quest behind you and live your life. You'll never find them all. Not even with a thousand lifetimes."

"I don't want to get lectured by you, Summoner. If you're not going to give them to me, then perhaps the only way to get them is to duel you. As a Termnnian, you must accept my challenge!"

"So be it," Avi said, morphing her bracelet into a D-Pad. The holographic blade came out."

"Nice D-Pad," said Bryon. "Pales in comparison to mine. I got it tricked out with gold and all the gems I could find. Now let's duel!"

 **LP 8000**

"I'll go first," said Bryon. "Yeah, check out my sleeves, too!" he said, showing off his gold sleeves with filigree design on the back. "I set a monster in defense mode. Okay, Summoner, you go. Remember, your dragons are a stake here."

"Oh, I'll beat you all right," said Avi. "Draw! I play the Spell, Photon Sanctuary, which allows me to Special Summon two Photon Tokens to the field ( **ATK/2000 DEF/0 LV 4** ). And now I tribute them to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" ( **ATK/3000 DEF/2500 LV 8** )

"On your first turn!?" Bryon yelped and stepped back, shocked that Avi was able to call her Galaxy-Eyes so quickly. He stared in awe of the colorful monster. It's glowing blue body illuminated the room. But, the creature was not going to stay long.

Avi continued with her turn. "Because I have a Level 8 monster on the field, I can summon Parsec the Interstellar Dragon!" ( **ATK/800 DEF/800 LV 8)** Another dragon flew out from a swirling purple vortex and joined Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. It was very insect-like with a body of gray with green tips on its sharp appendages. "Next I activate, Galaxy Expedition and bring another Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to the field. Now I'll Overlay my three dragons to Xyz Summon. Come forth and lend me your strength, mighty beast of the Void! Unleash thy fury on my foolish foe! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK/4500 DEF/3000**

 **Rank 8**

Bryon ran a Chronomaly deck, and he did so poorly. For two turns, Avi devastated the boy's defenses with her Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. A few turns later, Avi used Melody of Awakening Dragon, discarding her Galaxy Tyranno to add her third, and final, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to her hand. She then used a Spell called Photon Stream of Destruction, destroying Bryon's face-down defense monster and attacked him directly for 4500, reducing his Life Points by more than half. He was knocked back by half a yard and he rolled to a stop.

 **Avi-8000 LP**

 **Bryon-3500 LP**

He drew and played the field spell, Chronomaly City Babylon, and before long, he had a defensive wall of three face-down monsters in defense. But Avi didn't care. Defensive was all the boy could do with her Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on the field.

"Draw!" she said, announcing her turn. She set a card face-down, summoned a Galaxy Wizard in defense, and attacked one of the monsters before ending her turn.

Bryon could do nothing and set a monster to end his turn. He prayed for some way to get out of this mess. But there wasn't any way to escape the ferocity of the Galaxy-Eyes monsters. The final turns of the game began. She played Pot of Greed which allowed her to draw two cards. One of them was a Swarzschild Limit Dragon ( **LV 8** ) which she Special Summoned immediately. She then Flip Summoned her Galaxy Wizard and used its effect to raise the level to 8. Following the monster's effect, Avi played Galaxy Expedition to Special Summon her Galaxy Knight ( **LV 8** ).

"You want to see my Number Cards!" Avi shouted. "Well, here they are you little brat! I overlay my Swarzschild Limit Dragon and Galaxy Wizard to Xyz Summon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! And then I will rank him up to Xyz Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon! ( **ATK/4000 DEF/3500 Rank 8** ) Now I'll use his effect, and remove Prime Photon Dragon as the Xyz Material to destroy your face-down card.

Poor, Bryon. He lost his Mirror Force, which would have aided him greatly. Avi wasn't finished punishing him yet.

"Next I use my face-down card Xyz Reborn to bring back my Prime Photon Dragon!" Avi shouted.

Bryon at this point was begging for mercy. But his whimpers fell on deaf ears. Avi wanted to teach this boy a lesson he would never forget. After she attacked all three of his defense monsters and left his field bare, she ended her turn, giving him one more play to come back. Using his Babylon field card, he was able to summon to monsters at the defensive before ending his turn.

Avi's turn. "Draw!" she shouted and played Graceful Charity. She drew three cards and discarded two, one of which was her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. She summoned a Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon and used it as a tribute to Special Summon the Galaxy-Eyes Dragon she discarded. It was now time to introduce Bryon to her second Number Card. She Overlayed her Galaxy Wizard and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to Xyz Summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ( **ATK/3000 DEF/2500 Rank 8** ).

Bryon went to his knees and stared at all four of her massive dragons. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, and Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon stared at him, snarling, growling, bellowing. It felt like an eternity for the boy as all of the beasts decimated his last defensive line and took on his Life Points ending the game.

The multiple blasts from the dragons caused the poor boy to faint. Avi picked him up and sat him against a pillar. She put a blanket over him as her dragons watched. She turned to look at them and bowed. They roared one final time as if thanking her before they vanished. As soon as they did, a powerful, spine-tingling voice bellowed from inside the temple. Avi shivered with fright as a fierce wind blew from down the tunnels.

She mustered her courage and charged into the darkness. She dashed through a tunnel that led into a grand chamber lit by sunlight that came through an oculus in the rotunda above. Avi had a loss for words at the sight of the chamber. Statues of ancient Norman knights lined around the base of the rotunda carrying mirrors shaped into swords which reflected the sun's light and adding more light to the chamber. Bridges and platforms of green marble veined with gold were neatly rowed in a beautiful lake below where towering waterfalls fell from the mouths of Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Avi got on her knees and prayed to the dragon goddess for luck. She got up and kept a firm grip on the hilt of her sword. She stopped for a moment to ask the goddess to bless the High Priest who gave her so many tools to keep her safe and successful on her adventures. She reached into the big pouch strapped to her right thigh and took out one last gift she received from the priestesses of the temple, who became such good friends to her. A crystal.

Avi blew into it. The crystal started to glow brighter than any torch. She squinted to shield her eyes from the flash but quickly grew used to the warm, radiant light. She proceeded to follow the bridges over the lake. So far, it was very uneventful. She started to grow calm and felt there was nothing to worry about in this place. It was so calm and peaceful in here. The bridges led her down to what looked like an arena with a floor of painted glass illuminated by a bright light beneath it. Across the arena was a path lit with torches that led to a dragon's mouth where the dragon who slept here awaited her.

"This was too easy," Avi said.

Upon saying that, a shadow swooped over her. She ducked, feeling a cold breeze blow over her. She heard the flapping of wings. She looked up and saw what looked like a flying humanoid soaring around the rotunda. She couldn't believe it. She had seen that creature before. The dragon-shaped helmet revealed a feminine face. She wore a chestplate of yellow leather made of dragon skin and green pauldrons over a blue shirt and black trousers bloused into brown boots with green knee guards. She had dragon-like wings on her back and carried two jagged swords. Avi drew her own sword and prepared herself. Oh, yes. She knew the game of Duel Monsters well enough to know who this monster was.

 **Dragoness the Wicked Knight**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/900**

"Ya!" Avi cried out, attempting to slash Dragoness across the chest.

"Hooo!" Dragoness grunted, almost in a tease as she dodged the attack. She attempted to slash Avi across the back, but Avi rolled out of the way just before the cursed swords could touch.

Avi felt the stone around her neck glowing. She could feel a power surge through her and heard a voice that told her to trust it. It was no Arvas, that's for sure. Avi tried to summon him for aid, but he did not answer her. She was alone in mortal combat with the Wicked Knight. Dragoness held out her swords and spun until she looked like a tornado. The swords wooshed and whistled as they slashed through the air. Avi used her magical sword to dodge the attacks. She was quite shocked, wondering how in the world was she able to perform such a feat. The swordsman the High Priest had summoned trained her well. Avi jumped to the right and rolled to safety. She held out her palm until a red glyph spun over it. "FIRE!" she shouted. A fireball launched from the glyph and into the twister. The flames were sucked into it and then they engulfed the knight. She screamed in agony and stopped spinning. She knelt on the ground, her body glowing with embers and steam billowing into the air.

Avi saw her chance and charged for it. Dragoness was stunted, but not weakened. She saw Avi running towards her and soared back into the air where she assaulted Avi with aerial attacks. She slashed, clawed, and even tried to kick her. Dragoness missed but saw her chance as Avi tried to spin out of the way. WHACK! She punted Avi in the back. Avi howled in pain as she was launched across the field of painted glass. She smacked on the ground and rolled to a stop. She tried to get up, but the wind was knocked out of her. The stone glowed frantically. Avi gasped, feeling her injury be healed.

Dragoness saw this at once. She knew the stone around Avi's neck was giving her strange powers. Throughout their fight, she tried to take the stone from Avi. But Avi would not allow this. She knew if the stone was taken from her, it would mean certain death. Dragoness screeched as she rocketed towards Avi with great speed. Avi backflipped - mid-flip she wondered how she did that - dodging the attempted theft. As she got back to her feet, she used the momentum to perform a mighty swing that slashed Dragoness in the arm. Dragonness screamed and fell to the ground, rolling to a stop.

"Why are you doing this?" Avi shouted. "I have to find the dragon so I can help the king."

Dragoness did not listen. Someone placed her here to guard the sleeping dragon with her life. And she would obey that order, even if it meant having to kill the Summoner of Dragons. Dragoness raised her legs up, kicking herself back up to her feet. She was mad now. Avi had drawn her blood. She took a deep breath. Avi saw the hellish-red glow inside Dragoness' puffed cheeks. Avi rolled out of the way in time to avoid the jet of red-hot flames that shot out of Dragoness' mouth.

Dragoness flew back up into the air as she continued to breathe fire, dousing the almost half of the field in flames. The flaming jet neared Avi. She held out her palm and cast a spell that created a barrier in the form of an arcane circle that not only blocked the attack but put out the flames with a huge gust of wind that sent Dragoness flying backward, tumbling head over heels through the air. She held out her wings, braking to a stop.

She stared at Avi poisonously, wondering what it was going to take to bring the girl down. Meanwhile, Avi was wondering the same thing. Dragoness blew fire on her swords to make awesome flaming weapons. She posed with them dramatically and flew towards Avi, who pirouetted out of the way. Avi saw her chance and slashed Dragoness in the back with her sword. Dragoness yelped. She flapped her wings and flew over the field again. She held out her palms and launched fireballs down at Avi. Avi dodged a few as best she could, but one exploded next to her, burning her legs and right arm. Avi sobbed. The pain was horrid. She saw her flesh blistering and black.

Dragoness chuckled cruelly and flew back to the field to finish the job. Her overconfidence cost her dearly. As soon as she got close to Avi, it was over. She grabbed Avi by the air to lift her head up so she could expose her neck to find the right place to decapitate her. Avi, with all her might, fought through her agony and pushed herself up from the ground with her sword in hand. Her flesh wailed, begging her not to move; for it had not recovered from the burns - but her will to survive and win this fight was stronger than the pain, which she endured just enough to jab her sword into Dragoness' stomach. The Wicked Knight gasped - she then gurgled purple blood. Her body was engulfed in blue flames - then she turned to ash, leaving Avi all alone in the temple.

Avi slumped on the ground and sobbed. She was sore, exhausted, and in agony. The stone was glowing.

 _Avi...Avi...Please. Get up._

"Arvas?" Avi mumbled. "Where were you?"

"This was not my fight. In order to find the dragons you seek, there are going to be trials you must undergo to see if you are worthy of their power. You won the fight, love. You did it. Now go into the next chamber and claim your prize. The Sanctity of Dragons awaits you."

"I hurt, Arvas. I...I can't move."

"Pain is weakness leaving the body, Avi. You will become stronger for this. I know you will. You will become someone worthy of your gift. Now go. Get up."

So she did. It took a great effort on her part, though. She fell a few times. Eventually, she managed to gather enough strength to limp toward the dragon's mouth ahead. She entered an atrium with a beautiful lake glowing blue with bioluminescent flowers and trees that gave off a heavenly ringing sound. Avi whimpered and dumped her sword and other gear to the ground. She heard something. Wingbeats. Powerful wingbeats. Strong enough to make fluster the trees and cause them to sway and jingle even frantically.

"You are hurt," a thundering voice said to her.

Avi looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. There was nothing. Not even the wingbeats could be heard again. All was still. Perhaps the owner of the wings had landed somewhere and was watching her.

"Do you wish for your pain to go?" the voice asked.

Avi, too frightened to say anything, just nodded her head.

"Take a bath in my lake," the voice said calmly. "Rest."

Avi bit her lip and chewed on it. She stared at the water. While it did look refreshing, she found the glowing flora very odd. Was it safe? Was this just another test? What if she went into the water and failed the test? Would the voice reveal itself and kill her?

"Well?" the voice said. "Do you wish for your pain to heal? Or are you going to endure your burns?"

The voice was right. Even though she was awed by the beauty of this lake and the gardens around it, and frightened of the voice, she was still in terrible pain. She saw her skin blistering off her thighs and her forearms were black. She looked and the water again and gave in. Carefully, she undressed and laid her clothing and gear in a pile beside a rock glowing with blue moss. She stood by the water's edge, searching for the voice. There was no sign that anyone was here. She looked up at the stone rotunda with crenellations. There was not so much as a bird sitting up there. A gentle breeze came from the trees and caressed her. It was cool and very refreshing and for a moment, she had forgotten about her pain. When the breeze was gone, her wounds started to sting again.

Avi let out a timid sigh and tapped the water with her toe. It was cold. The ripples she created when she touched the glassy surface had a neon blue glow to them as well. She took a deep breath and slowly waded into the water. She grimaced for a moment as she got used to the coolness of the water. She made it deep enough for her waist to be underwater. She noticed something. The stinging on her legs was gone. She felt nothing. She looked for a place to sit. A boulder by the water's edge looked like just the place. She sat down against it and raised her leg.

She gasped in wonder and delight. The burns were gone. The skin that was burned off, dripped away and left behind a layer of soft, smooth, flesh as pure as a newborn's. Avi dipped her arms in the water. She moaned in pleasure as the briskness of the lake, and whatever magical healing properties it had, soothed the painful burns. The seared flesh melted away like wax and, just like her leg, left behind a soft layer of new skin. She was good as new. She felt her spirits lift as well. The water healed her both physically and mentally. She laughed and splashed herself with more water before eventually diving in and swimming underneath the surface. She saw glowing seaweeds and mushrooms and even bubbles all around her.

Avi swam back up to the surface, rearing her head up and tossing her hair back. She drank the water. It was the sweetest, cleanest, water she had ever tasted. She cupped her hands together and slurped some more until her thirst was quenched. She laughed and fell backward so she could float in the water and stare at the architecture above. There she lay, and she fell asleep for a minute but to her, it felt like she had a good night's sleep. She swam to a nearby waterfall and showered underneath so she could bless her weary body with the magical water for an even longer amount of time.

She felt like she could swim in the lake forever. The water seemed to have washed all her worries, her fears, and all her cares away. She sniffed the air and picked up a wonderful scent like a thousand sweet-smelling flowers blooming at once. She looked around and found the sweet-smelling flowers hanging on what looked like a willow tree that stood by the pool where waterfall poured. Avi picked as many as she could and rubbed them all over her skin so she could smell just like them. She washed over and over again, smiling and laughing in delight.

She dove back into the lake to swim underwater some more. There, underneath the surface, she twirled and flipped and tumbled gracefully, pretending to be a beautiful mermaid. When she rose back up for air, she sighed and rubbed her arms. The wingbeats returned followed by a loud crash on the hill overlooking the lake. Avi gasped. A colossal golden dragon landed on the hill. His red membranous wings, outlined along the fingers with fiery red neon, stretched far across the lake. His tail seemed boneless, for it spiraled behind him like a whip in the wind. It was capped with a sharp spike, which could be used as a weapon. He had four horns adorning his head like a crown. They were colored black and decorated with gold ornaments. The two horns closest to the jaw had long jeweled chains dangling from them.

His belly was blocked with rows of abdominal muscles and the center of his chest looked like the opening of a volcano.

 **Sanctity of Dragon**

 **ATK/3000**

 **LINK-5**

Avi bowed. "M-m-my, My Lord."

The dragon chuckled and sat down on his perch. "I am not a Lord, Lady Avi. Therefore, you shall not address me as such. You have passed the test the ancients have placed here thousands and thousands of years ago. You have braved many obstacles to get to me, so I am told. But I still wonder if you could possibly be the one to summon me."

Avi's stone started to glow. From it emerged Arvas, spreading his mighty wings and showering the lake with a rain of light. "Brother!" he said loudly. Avi crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her dragon in wonder, still finding it hard to fathom that he was hers. "Brother, listen to me. I sense much doubt in you. I can almost read your disappointment in seeing this girl. Is she not what you expected?"

"No," Sanctity of Dragon said with a yawn. "She is not. You say you see doubt in me. Well, I can sense a great doubt in her heart that rivals mine tenfold. Despite all she has accomplished to come here - despite all she has seen and learned, she still doubts herself. I cannot allow myself to be summoned by someone like her."

Avi felt a great deal disappointed when she heard him say that. She tried her best to muster the right words, but they just couldn't come out. Sanctity of Dragon was right. She did harbor much doubt in herself. Even fear. Even though she conquered the Wicked Knight, she did so with barely any life in her. She looked at Sanctity of Dragon's bright, red eyes. Even though it was for but a second, her soul seemed burned by his disappointment. She looked away in shame.

"Brother," Arvas pleaded. "She has suffered so much to be here. The least you can do is give her a chance."

"A chance?" Sanctity of Dragon said, almost in a laugh. "How can I give her a chance when she cannot even give herself or this quest a chance. I felt it the moment she stepped into my lake. I could feel her urge to go home. To go back to the simple life. To go back to being a wench."

"You know about that?" Avi asked timidly.

Sanctity of Dragon laughed. "Ha! The moment you were destined to locate us by our holy mother, you were connected to us. Believe me, even the dragons that await you know of your previous endeavors."

"Really?" Avi groaned. She sunk into the water, grumbling until her lips were submerged and bubbles boiled under her nose.

"That's in the past now," Arvas pressed on. "She is more than that now. She is the one Mother Safaani has chosen. She's the one - why do you not see that?"

"I told you before," Sanctity of Dragon answered, leaning his head closer to get a good look at Avi. "There is great fear in her. She has a heart full of shame. You may be weak enough to give these humans chance after chance, Arvas, but not I. My power is only for great warriors. Not scared little mice."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Avi said, standing up. She was called a little mouse all her life. By her father, her mother, her brother and his friends, Ser Godfrey, the townsfolk even - but being called that by monsters who were ordered by the dragon goddess to obey her - that was the last straw. "I am worthy of your power! I have conquered the darkness in Arvas' resting place. I acquired that legendary stone which is the key to unlocking your brethren from sleep and summoning them at my will. I have traveled through enemy territory to get here. I was chased by foes at every corner. I stepped foot into this goddess-forsaken temple and battled a wicked knight just for the hope of meeting you." She stopped and breathed before she collected herself for the next portion of her rant. "You are right, Sanctity of Dragon. There is a lot of fear in me. Even with all the power I've acquired. All the friends I've made - " She looked back at Arvas and smiled. "I still feel fear in my heart. But you know something. With each adventure I go on, it dwindles. I found the courage to walk in here and brave the challenge that awaited me. Even though I barely survived, I won. No. I do not want to go through something like that again - and I know there are going to be worse challenges along the way, but I will face them. To prove that not only am I capable of being the Summoner of Dragons, but to prove all those who humiliated me, harmed me and abused me wrong. I can take care of myself. I am stronger than them. And at this very moment, I am. Look! I have a dragon standing behind me and right now I look at one in the face! That alone is something neither of them can ever do. They'll run away at the mere sound of your wingbeats let alone stand up to two of them. But not I. Here I stand. Ready to prove the world that this little mouse has some bite in her. And I will not hesitate to prove you wrong either!"

Sanctity of Dragons nodded. "Impressive," he said. "Very Impressive. Your determination has shadowed that doubt, but it is just a mere drop of water on a burning fire. We shall see if you are ready to use me. But I will go with you nonetheless; for my mother has instructed me so. But just because she has, does not force me to stay with you in the event that you will most likely disappoint me. If I see you unworthy of my gifts, I will fly away from you and return to this place until Mother can find a Summoner worthy to call my name. Am I clear?"

"That won't be happening anytime soon," Avi assured him. It won't!"

"Then I am all yours, My Lady," Sanctity of Dragons said, bowing.

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

"Lookie! Lookie!" cried Santigo, hopping up and down Ser Gerhalos' shoulder. "There they are! I told you I'd find the way." He pointed to the temple where Yusei and Jack were leaning against their Duel Runners waiting for Avi to come out - if she was coming out at all. "You see, my friends?" Santiago continued to boast. "You see? I told you we would find them." He looked at Akiza and Luna. He licked his paw and slid it down his head, folding his ears back to make them look slick. "See, my dears. I told you they would be up this way. No one should ever doubt the innate sense of direction of the great thief, Santiago de..."

Ser Gerhalos snorted disdainfully and bumped his shoulder up to make Santiago lose his balance. "When last I checked," he said, shutting up the little Meowri. "It was Aki's GPS that helped us find the temple."

"Well, I helped," Santiago added quietly, to which Ser Gerhalos rolled his eyes. He heard a distant rumbling in the distance.

"Oh, no," Luna grumbled. "Santiago, you didn't!"

"What?" yelled Ser Gerhalos. "What? What did he do? Did you spread the word about this?"

Santiago laughed. "Well, when they asked me at the tavern what my profession was, I said: Guardian. When the folks asked 'Guardian to who?' I replied with the Guardian and Champion of Lady Avi the Summoner of Dragons. Naturally, nobody in town believed Avi is the Summoner of Dragons. So, I made a bet with the lot of them. Well...a great deal more than a lot if you don't me saying."

"How could you?" Luna cried, scratching both sides of her head. "You...you told everyone in town about Lady Avi just so you could win bets?"

"Why you..." shouted Ser Gerhalos, trying to reach for the Meowri and grab him. But he was too fast.

"Now, now, now," said Santiago. "It's fine! It's fine! These people are on our side. They want to see the Summoner and they support her, too. After all, Master Yugi's castle is just down that way in the Storm Coasts. And they are all supporters of Prince Yuri's succession to the throne, too."

"I don't care if they have their lips firmly planted on their asses," Ser Gerhalos growled. "Lady Avi is not to garner any kind of fame. This is Emboldor. There are many here who support the Dragonheart Party."

"But they don't in this place," Santiago tried to assure him while dodging his large paws. "Please, Ser Gerhalos, these people are friends to Avi. Whoa!" His swiped his tail away before Ser Gerhalos caught it. "They already know of her coming. Master Yugi and his friends already speak highly of her. There are a group of travelers there who were looking for her."

Ser Gerhalos stopped. He looked at the two girls. "Is what he says true?"

"Yes," Akiza replied as Santiago jumped from Ser Gerhalos' shoulder to hers. "At the tavern, there were these two mages and a swordsman with a modern look to him. I would have told you sooner had it not been for this loudmouth, but this warrior had a dragon with him."

"A dragon?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. A True Dragon of all things. They've been sent by Lady Mai who's at Yugi's castle in the Storm Coasts and are under orders to accompany her."

Ser Gerhalos rubbed his chin. He heard the crowd coming closer. "So, Avi's got her first companions, I see. Well, two mages and a warrior would sure make the journey a lot easier for me. And no doubt make better company than this fool."

"Oy!" said Santiago.

The people now gathered at the entrance of the temple. Some of them were holding banners. The baker had arrived with a freshly made cake flickering with candles and decorated with sugar flowers and white icing trimmed with green. They heard loud roars coming from the cave and backed away screaming. Some children began to wail and embrace their parents, screaming to go back to the village. Avi walked out of the temple entrance at last - her dragon stone was glowing in radiant light. From the sky swooped her two dragons. Arvas the Ancient Dragon and now Sanctity of Dragon. The townsfolk cheered. They threw rice and confetti into the air and waved their banners. Avi's cheeks flushed

"Behold!" Akiza shouted before kneeling. "Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. The Summoner of Dragons!"

* * *

 **Yami and Yugi**

* * *

Yugi held on tightly to his Millennium Puzzle while he stared out the window from the master chamber of the highest tower in the castle. He was pleased to see many barons and other lords have read the invitation to this gathering. He looked to the sky and noticed a golden carriage being pulled by six winged-horses in gold armor studded with multi-colored gems.

"Ah, Prince Anastasio has arrived," Yami said, appearing beside him. "Or Stas as his friends call him. I have high hopes for that boy."

"He's been my friend for many years," said Yugi. "As well as one of your brightest students. He seemed really confident in his reply to your letter. Him winning the civil war during the summer has boosted his spirits."

"Indeed," Yami replied, slapping his hand on Yugi's shoulder. The carriage landed in the courtyard. The coachman came out and opened the door before kneeling. Yami nodded with a confident grin and said: "He told me after defeating his brother, he felt like he would live to be a hundred. He's a perfect addition to Alliance. With his Dueling Skills and cunning in politics, he's sure to be a thorn in the side of King Forrest and the Dragonheart Party."

Stas finally came out of the coach with two beautiful High-Elf girls in both arms, both of them in dresses of green and red that revealed a lot of their décolletages. The light of the morning sun made their jewelry glisten and the gemstones on Stas' armored robes twinkle with each step he made. He stopped and zipped up one of the girl's dresses, indicating they had a very good time on the way to the meeting.

"He sure hasn't changed," Yugi said with a look of disdain on his face. "Always quite the womanizer isn't he?"

"So he is," said Yami. "But have no worry for him. After his behavior during his school trip to the Citrus Islands, I told him to watch himself. He walked around with a harem of seventeen young ladies and an elf waitress from the bar. The media ate up his behavior like wildfire. Still, he managed to defeat a league of elite Duelists while he was drunk and making love so that says a lot about his skills."

"Don't remind me," said Yugi. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

Yugi's puzzle started to glow and then swayed over his chest. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" he shouted. After a bright flash, Yami took his place. He smiled and went downstairs to the dining room where Grigoris had the table prepared for the lords. The legion of cooks he hired started rolling out the food from roasted peacock and a grilled dolphin to the tail of a rock wyvern.

"Master!" Antoinette called out from behind Yami.

He turned to look at her. He was about to wish her a good morning, but her beauty muted him. "Anna. You look amazing," he said. "Your dress is exquisite. Is it new?"

"Do you like it?" Anna said, doing a spin to show it off in its entirety. Her flaxen hair, now flowing with elegant curls, gracefully waved through the air and filled Yami's nose with the sweet smell of pomegranate from the islands of Herculion in the south. "Grigoris gave it to me. He said it belonged to one of the girls who stayed here. It fits me well - look!"

"I see, I see," Yami assured her. "So, how do you feel? It seems you're growing used to being human again."

"It's coming back to me," Anna replied sadly. "But there are times I still think I have a tail. And I chased a mouse earlier trying to burn it with my fire breath, which I do not have anymore."

"You can still use your gift, right?" Yami asked in concern.

Anna looked at the floor and twidled her fingers. "I can, but I'd rather not do that right now. I still want to regain my human nature before I turn into that thing again."

"It will come back to you," said Yami. "Come, we have much to discuss. Your wedding with Yuri will be one of many topics we'll be speaking of today. Get comfortable my dear, I have a feeling we're going to be in there for a very long time."

"So long as we can iron out the details and make my marriage with Yuri work, I don't mind. After being cursed in my dragonic form for so long, I think it best I had some human interaction for once."

"That's a good girl," said Yami. "No matter how dire the situation, I can always count on your bright spirit to overcome all obstacles. That is why you're going to be queen."

Anna made a wry face and gave a shudder like she was standing out in the cold. "I'm still not used to that."

"It's a big responsibility and a big sacrifice for you - I know. But it is one you must make so that there can be peace in the kingdoms. If we are to work together against Forrest and possibly the Dragonhearts, we must end this meaningless civil war the girls across the continent have waged against one another. Once that is taken care of, we'll deal with whatever plot Antilles and his family are concocting in their keep."

"No need to remind me," Anna replied, looking back up at him and giving a heavy sigh. "So, shall we?"

Yami nodded and held out his arm. Anna did curtsey before she took it and was walked into the dining hall to join in the discussion for Termnnia's future. A herald by the fireplace slapped both hands on his sides before clearing his throat. "Presenting: The King of Games - Yugi Muto. Lord of the Storm Coasts. And Her Majesty - the beautiful - Princess Antoinette Anna-Marie Trossan of the Kingdom of Bauna."

Anna stopped and bowed as the lords stood up and applauded. Yami smirked and stopped to let her continue to show off for them. When she was done blowing kisses, she and Yami took their place at the head of the table. Sitting on the chairs on either side of the throne Yami sat on was Stas and Grigoris, the host of the party and meeting. He was already feasting. A band from Monde was sitting on the balcony on the floor above started to play lively music so the lords could eat.

"Master Yugi," Stas said, holding out his hand. "It's so good to see you again. Well, the other you anyway."

Yami leaned forward as he shook the Prince's hand. "You must not speak of that so loudly."

Stas grinned apologetically and bobbed his head. "Of course, my apologies, Master. And who is this beauty I see with you?"

Anna blushed and looked away. Yami cleared his throat. Stas was playing the lovestruck fool again, no doubt. After all, the herald did just announce her name a minute ago. He answered anyway. "She's Princess Antoinette Trossan of Bauna. Daughter of King Reynolds and the bride I've chosen for Yuri." He said that with the utmost authority. As if discouraging Stas from flirting with her. Anna noticed this and looked at Yami with a sad and remorseful expression.

"Ah," Stas said, reaching for his glass goblet. "I see I've met the future Queen of Termnnia. This is truly an honor. And I congratulate you, Master. You've chosen a beautiful bride for Yuri."

"Thank you," said Anna. "So you're the famous Master of the Precious Dragons. May I ask why they call you that, Your Grace?"

"Well, it has to do with the monsters I use in my deck," Stas replied. He drank his wine and set down the goblet. "My dragons, of course. Have you heard of the Crystal Beasts and the Gem-Knights archetypes?"

"I have," Anna replied quickly. "I run a Gem-Knight deck myself."

"No kidding?" Stas said cheerfully. "Well, my dragons are of a similar fashion, with their motif being around precious gems. Master Pegasus handed them to me as a gift when I was born. He went to visit my father and mother since they are loyal investors in his company. He was carrying the cards with him since he just picked them up after they were printed. When I was brought out to the crib, they started glowing. It was no mere coincidence. My cards being printed when I was birthed and reacting that way? He decided I was destined to have them - and destined I was. These cards have made me champion in my kingdom." His smile faded and he let out a sorrowful sigh. "Sadly, they were also the cause of the civil war that forced me to end my brother's life last summer."

"What happened between you and your brother was neither your cards' fault or yours," Grigoris said, trying to cheer him up. "Sometimes, greed is a monster no one can beat. After all, he was the oldest and strongest and since your parents named those dragons the official heirloom of the kingdom. And the jealousy he felt when Master Yugi chose you over him did him no good either. Master, I hope you don't see yourself the blame for that?"

"I do not," said Yami. "Raul was the oldest and first in line to the throne, but I saw darkness in his heart. He was not fit to be a knight of the table nor a friend to Yuri. I gave the boy a chance to prove himself multiple times, and he always failed. I knew he was going down a dark path, but by the time he announced to split into his own little kingdom and go to war with you, there was nothing more I could do for him."

"He needed to be taught his lesson one way or the other," said Stas. He looked at each one of the lords one by one and counted the empty seats. "Hmm, the Marquis of Aeron has not arrived."

"He'll be here," Yami said, though he had his doubts.

The food was neatly placed on the table by the servants. Someone placed soup in front of Anna to compliment the meal. She lowered her head to smell it. She smiled. It was a rich and welcoming scent. She licked her lips and lowered her head even further so she could help herself to the soup...With her tongue as though she were a common dog. When she realized she was making a mistake, she opened her eyes and looked up. Stas, Grigoris, and Yami were staring at her - eyes agape in shock. Stas, however, found it quite amusing and did his best not to laugh at the scene. Anna lifted herself back up and placed her hands between her legs, hunching her shoulders and blushing in embarrassment.

A large ham, coated with honey and adorned with pineapple slices was placed before Anna. Yami saw a look of beastly hunger in Anna's face and feared her dragonic instincts were kicking up again. He placed his hand on hers and set it down gently. He took her knife and fork, and began to cut the ham himself. He served her mashed potatoes and a salad. Meanwhile, a servant served her a glass of milk and then sprinkled cocoa powder. He stirred it until it turned a delicious shade of brown and then tossed two ice cubes into it.

Yami set the plate down in front of her. Anna licked her chops and - to Yami's dismay - she buried her face into the meal, making horrible ripping sounds and wet growling as though she was a wolf. Again, she realized she was making a very HUGE mistake. This time, all the lords at the table were looking at her.

Stas looked at Grigoris. "What kind of kinky stuff do you do in this castle?" he asked. He leaned forward so he could whisper to Grigoris. "And can I take part in it?"

Yami cleared his throat all the while raising and lowering his hand as a gesture to get Stas to stop. He tapped his knife against the back of his glass and thanked the lords of the land for coming so quickly. He let them dine first and then allowed for an afternoon's worth of merry conversation. Finally, he could get down to business.

"King Forrest has gotten bolder with his attacks," Yami said. "Elleria loses more and more ground every day."

"I wish we could spare the troops," said the Baron of Green River, who lived not far from Elleria's borders. "But we need to prepare our troops for Emboldor and stand up to the rebel prince, who I've heard is Yuri's cousin."

Yami nodded. "Yes. Hector Delgado. The last male heir of the Fossil Throne of Feldia. He is not of King Salazaar's lineage, but the Delgados are desperate for an heir, especially after all twelve of Salazaar's children wound up being princesses. I don't know who it was who gave him power down in Emboldor, but my money is on Antilles. He's the one behind this."

"That is a lie!" spat the Count of Coal Moat, a land in Dragonrock where Antilles ruled. He wore a red powdered wig and blazing red and gold clothes with the dragonheart insignia emblazoned on the gold shoulder plates beautifully placed over the sleeves of his coat. "Antilles has always been our trusted friend and ally. Do you not see that Master Yugi is warmongering?"

"You step out of line," said Stas. "And you have your lips so pressed on your king's ass that I can't tell if what you say is true. How much gold did he pay you to sway the minds of the assembly we've made here. And last I checked, you weren't invited to this meeting. Who told you of this?"

"Why, your good friend the Count de Monet did. He informed me as soon as the dove reached your kingdom, Your Grace. And as for you, Master Yugi, on what ground do you base your acquisition against King Antilles Dragonheart?"

"He is right," said the Duke of Red Willow. "As much as I'd like to hang Antilles, what proof do you have that he's behind all this?"

"The war," Yami answered. "This meaningless war." He looked down at his map and tapped his finger at Naralia. King Forrest to the North doing all in his power to keep the kingdoms occupied with his false claim to the throne. I have just received word that the Summoner I was looking for has made landfall in Termnnia and she just found her second dragon." He held up the wanted poster he found on the way to Grigoris' castle. "And in no time at all, Forrest knew she was here. His spies are everywhere, meaning nowhere is safe for her. He will pay half his vault to anyone who can bring him her head. Avi is a person he will not tolerate alive. The one dragon Avi has found can destroy the invading forces in our lands alone. Now she has two. Imagine what she can do with more. Forrest will not wait to find out. He will move his forces down here with even more ferocity. And Yuri will turn eighteen in two days."

The lords and barons murmured with each other.

"Forrest knows this, too," Yami continued. "He fears this even. And Kaiba's tournament will take place soon and we will see if Yuri's ready to prove to the Senate that he's a capable Duelist worthy of the throne."

"I have read the reports of your scout," said Captain McMillan of the Emboldorian Secret Services. "He has gained victories with that card. That Black Tyranno. I think he has what he needs to win that tournament."

"Yes," Yami agreed. "But, Kaiba will not make this easy for him. Shortly before Antilles and wooed the Senate into closing the Gates, he gave Phobos Corp permission to print hundreds of new cards from our world to theirs. The competition will be tougher now, but I have faith in Yuri, as do all of us. Forrest fears his skills, too. It's all coming together. Avi and Yuri. The two figures Forrest fears are now on the board. He will burn Termnnia to the ground before he sees a king sit on the Diamond Throne before him. And that brings me to Hector to the south in Emboldor. I find it odd that as soon as our forces can hold Forrest back, this young boy shows up and starts a rebellion to claim the Diamond Throne and the God Cards for himself."

"I find it odd myself," said Stas. "And look here." He leaned forward and pointed at the totems that represented the Houses that sided with him and joined his rebellion. "House Tytos. House Merryfield. House Reddawn. Aren't these lords who are in the pockets of King Antilles?"

"He's right," said Anna. "And this House right here, the one with the flaming lion symbol. "That's House Lionheart, one of the Senators in Rassay. And a loyal member of the Dragonheart Party."

"How peculiar," Stas said with a chuckle. "What say you to that, Count?" The count said nothing but kept a confident smirk on his lips to make Stas lose his cool.

"We can sort out who's behind this later," said Yami. "After we have defeated our enemies to the north and south. King Forrest in Naralia. And Prince Hector in Emboldor. Both of them rebels against Yuri's claim to power. And we have Antilles in the heart of Termnnia doing all he can to keep Yuri from coming."

"Of course he is," said the Count. "He sways the Senate to make these decisions law so that you and your band can leave Yuri out of your affairs, and ultimately keep him safe. Because of your interference, Yuri grew up as a delinquent. Do you deny this?"

Yami slammed his fist on the table. The silverware bounced from the impact. He hated it when people reminded him of Yuri's days as an extortionist and a bully. "I have no idea what caused Yuri to turn that way," he lied, knowing Bakura had a great influence in his behavior, "but rest assured, I had no part in it. None of my friends did. I wonder what else Antilles said to you, Count. Yuri's location was supposed to be kept a secret. I suppose not even Kaiba's gold could keep Antilles' mouth shut."

"Antilles had to speak up against your rash decision," said the Count. "What if something were to happen to the boy? Earth is not as secluded as you think it is, Master Yugi. Many cultures and technology we have here were generously donated to us by our friends from that world. Have you forgotten this?"

Yami clenched his fists and growled. "No."

"Well. There you have it. Your secrecy could have cost Yuri his life. Our enemy is smart. They know how to find those they seek. And they will tear every dimension apart to find the prince. Thankfully, Antilles could not be bought and told us all of Yuri's location. Gentlemen, do you not agree that us knowing of Yuri's domain was beneficial to us and to him?"

"At this point, I don't know what to think," said another lord. "But while Yuri's safety is of great concern, it's not the matter of importance. That is not why we have been summoned here today. We need to come up with a way to sway the Senate's decision of closing the Gates and ultimately protect them from Hector. Last I heard, he destroyed three of the five main Gates in Emboldor. One of them was the Gate of Gaia River, which is in the middle of a fortress guarded by a thousand men. And Prince Hector's troops annihilated them."

"You have no need to worry, My Lord," said the Count. "The honorable King Forrest has troops at the last two Gates. Garrisons of ten thousand men and the esteemed Dragon Riders of the Rock, led by none other than my son, of course. Hector would not dare mess with such a force."

"Yes," said a skinny lord with messy brown hair. "How fortuitous that the leader of your party has the Gates sealed up. I'm starting to see he really did have a hand in this. Avi is in great danger so long as she is in Emboldor, and we cannot do a thing to help her so long as our hands are tied up North with Forrest."

"I have guardians protecting her," said Yami. "A party of some of the finest warriors on the continent, including the legendary Ser Gerhalos. She will be safe in their hands, leaving us open to deal with Hector and Forrest."

"I will help," said Grigoris. "I still have bannermen. I will gather as many as I can and march to Emboldor. We'll take on Hector and his men."

"I can lend at least five-hundred-thousand men to aid Antilles' troops in the event something goes sour," said Stas.

"Are you allowed to do that?" asked the Count. "Last I checked, only kings were allowed to have any say with the army."

"I am no ordinary prince," said Stas, ever so calmly. "I am a member of the great Alliance that will come to fruition when Yuri returns. I am a loyal knight of the Royal Termnnian Table. My father surrendered control of the army to me in exchange for Yuri's protection with the God Cards. And speak ill of me again, and I'll cut off the family jewels. Gentlemen, gather your forces. We go to war. Let us decide who goes to which front and do so in a timely manner, please." He looked at Yami and winked. "Master, I will make my leave once the meeting is over."

"I understand," said Yami.

"And with your permission, I would like to bring Princess Anna with me, if that's not trouble."

Yami grimaced at the thought. "Whatever for?" he asked.

"I can help her regain her human qualities. You are a busy man and have many things to do. The last thing you need right now is to potty train a girl who still thinks she's a dragon."

Yami sighed. He didn't want to leave Anna in Stas' hands, but he knew he was right. He had no time to cure her of her disabilities. "Very well," he said reluctantly. "But remember, she has been chosen to be Yuri's bride. I don't want any funny business, Stas."

Stas smiled. "Master. You can count on me." He crossed his fingers behind his back.

* * *

 **Quote of the Day: "Opinions aren't facts. Stop worrying about what people think about you."**


	31. The Pendant of the Kings

**Serenity**

* * *

The bells of the clock tower in the central plaza rang noon in the bustling port city of Nefeli Port a cozy and prorfitable town at the southern border of Elleria. She would later ride north to celebrate the birthday of Princess Evelyn, one of Yugi's brightest students so sh heard. Serenity traversed through the market place quickly dodging folk who were unkind enough to block the way having conversations with friends and kin.

She was dressed for the heat in a laced up bodice and a long tan skirt with heavy boots. She had large pouches attached to her heavy belt to hold the ingredients for her healing potions to sell in the shop she recently opened. A choker with a little bell was fastened around her thin neck. Around her arm was a basket of freshly picked peaches from her garden to sell and make at least a few copper pennies for which to buy her things.

She stepped over a chicken, for there were many of them walking around the cobbled stone streets along with pigs, goats, and even cows who were being sold by farmers for the low price of 200 Silver Swords.

She was feeling glum today, for Yami had learned of her activities sneaking into the other world to see Yuri. He and Pegasus forbid her from going through anymore.

"You could have been followed!" Yami scorned her the day she was called into the throne room to meet with them both.

He was right. She was careless and selfish. In her need to see Yuri and watch over him, she failed to realize she could have been watched by the Enemy. After eighteen years, she was surprised assassins haven't made an attempt to get him. She grinned at that thought. Maybe she didF a good job at being unnoticed.

She passed by noisy vendors honking out their wares from fish, jewels, spices, exotic pets, silks, everything. One pet caught her eye, a hatchling Gray Wing, a dragon-type Duel Monster but it sold for 100 gold Star Chips. Though friends with the King of Games who shared his wealth with his friends, even she could not afford to buy the little creature who could prove useful in keeping her shop safe. She bumped into someone while she was distracted by the hatchling.

"Watch it, Wheeler!" barked Seto Kaiba.

"Whoa, Serenity," said Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. "Small world. Didn't think we'd see you here."

"Kaiba?" Serenity squeaked. "What are you doing this far out of Domino?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and looked away. If there was one thing he hated, it was being asked questions by total strangers, especially a Wheeler. However, he needed to set an example for Mokuba and answer her. "We're going to fly to Emboldor and meet the Summoner of Dragons."

"You wish to meet with Lady Avi?" Serenity asked. "You must really like her if you're going through all this trouble to go find her. Especially now that the Dueling season is heating up at your Duel Dome. I heard there's going to be stiff competition there."

"There will be," Kaiba said with a grin. "But it wouldn't surprise me at all if the Duelists attending the season don't impress me. As for Avi, my interest in her is purely professional. As the new Summoner of Dragons, she might have what I was looking for."

"And just what are you looking for, Kaiba?"

"That's none of your business, Wheeler!" said Mokuba.

"Still searching for your heir?" Serenity said with a rude grin and ignoring Mokuba's outburst.

Kaiba bared his teeth and grunted like an angry beast. "I see Yugi can't keep his mouth shut!"

"Talk about rude," Mokuba agreed. "Can't keep any secrets around here, can you?"

"Well, I won't take up more of your time," Serenity said, clearly seeing Kaiba was in no mood to talk. "Good day, Kaiba."

"Hold on," Kaiba said, just as Serenity was leaving. "I still haven't tried one of those famous peaches of yours."

"You sure you want fruit grown by a Wheeler?" Serenity said haughtily.

"Are you going to sell me one or not?"

"Hey, I'd like one," said Mokuba.

"One peach. Five coppers," said Serenity.

"I don't carry coppers," Kaiba chortled. "I can give you a gold Star Chip."

"I cannot break that," said Serenity.

"Just give me two peaches and we can call it an even trade."

Serenity smiled. "Okay, Kaiba. Deal."

She pulled off the blue handkerchief off the basket and tossed two of her fruits to Kaiba and Mokuba. Serenity handed them both brown napkins from one of the pouches on her belt. "They can be really messy," she said handing them the fruit.

"Hmm," said Kaiba, after biting into his. "It's good."

"These are very tasty, Serenity," said Mokuba. "Nice job. Welp, see you at the academy."

"Come on, Mokuba," said Seto. "It's many leagues to Domino, and I want to get home."

Serenity sniffed happily and then proceeded down the market to the apothecary near the waters. All the while she called out that she was selling peaches.

"Peaches!" she said. "Peaches for sale!"

"And how much to get a bite out of your little peach?" sneered a familiar voice. Serenity recognized who it was who insulted her. It was Torvan, the young squire who taunted her and her friends in the ruins of Karad Antha, the night Yuri was born and killed Anubis.

"You're Captain Antilles' squire are you not?" said Serenity.

"Not anymore," said Torvan. "I'm a knight now. Ser Torvan of the House Goodwill and the Knight of the Golden Sword." He pulled his blade out of his sheath, to show Serenity his golden ceremonial sword. The teal outline of the blade was almost glowing.

"Yeah, well, if you're not buying anything, My Lord, I'd best be on my way."

"Oh, you are not going anywhere," Torvan said running in front of her to block her way. "I've heard charming tales about you from the patrons of the House of Flowers. I came all the way here to see if those tales they tell of your services are true."

"Let me by," said Serenity. "I warn you, I'm armed." She patted her steel sword sheathed on her hip.

"You wouldn't strike down a knight would you, little lady? Besides, my sword is made of rare Ellenanyian Steel reinforced with metal from a meteorite. I could easily cut your blade in half."

"Please, I don't want any trouble," said Serenity.

"Then come with me to bed. My room's at the inn just down the street."

"Leave me!"

"Are you hard of hearing?" asked a young man with long curly red hair who was standing behind Serenity. He was clad in armor of gold and blue plate. A golden head of a Lynx with eyes of ruby was roaring on his breastplate.

"This is none of your concern, whoever you are," said Torvan.

"I am Ryon Augustus Balor. Crown prince of Katina and future Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table."

"Prince Ryon!" Serenity said, going on one knee to bow. "You have come at last."

"What...the prince!" said Torvan.

"Just because you are a knight it does not give you the right to harass the citizens of Termnnia, especially if they are women, you worm! Knights are not just warriors in fancy armor who can get whatever we want. They are gentleman of the battlefield and defenders of the people of Termnnia. You bring such a disgrace to the title."

"If you were not the prince I would cut you down with my new sword!"

Ryon drew his sword. The steel then burst into blue flames. Torvan grimaced. He took a few steps back. He could feel the heat kissing his face. Clearly, Ryon was a master at the art of enchantment. Then it dawned on him that Ryon was from Katina, the Kingdom of Magicians. Goddesses only knew what other spells he had at his disposal.

"You wish to have a duel of swords?" Ryon sneered. "Come. Let us see what you've got."

I do not have the time to waste," said Torvan, clearly trying to be brave. "I have a dinner date with the Baroness of Shark Rock. I do not wish to ruin my armor defeating you."

"Well," Ryon said, extinguishing the flames with a thought, "until you grow some backbone to reinforce that mouth of yours, get the hell out of here."

"Humph," Torvan growled and then turned away.

"Thank you, My Lord," said Serenity. "Welcome to New Harbor."

"Thanks," said Ryon. "By the way, I have your maps."

He handed her three long rolls of parchment wrapped with red silk.

"Ah, thank you. These are just what I needed."

Ryon flung them back with his wrist just as Serenity was about the grab them.

"I had to gamble much to get these documents from the Katinian Archives," said Ryon. "So far, all you've told me was that the item you seek is calling you out in dreams. You are certain what you're looking for is there?"

"I am, Prince Ryon," Serenity said strongly. "I would not have caused you to go through all the trouble if I wasn't so sure. Besides, I know it was he who saved us during the Siege of Rassay. There is no doubt about it."

Ryon paused. He took a deep breath then handed Serenity the scrolls.

"Take care of our treasures."

Serenity took the scrolls.

"Do you have a group ready for the expedition then?" he asked.

"I do," said Serenity.

"Well, then, I make way for the Red Palace. My home away from home until the other princes of the alliance show up. If you need chips, here is a letter of credit, valuable at any bank in Termnnia. Put what you need."

"Thank you, My Lord," Serenity said bowing and she took the letter. "I assure you, when I find this item, Yuri's destiny will be more clear."

"Prince Balor!" Yami Yugi called, making his way around the crowd. "It's good to see you."

"Master, it's been a long time."

"Master?" said Serenity. "You mean you taught the Prince of Katina too, Yugi?"

"I did," said Yami. "Ryon was just a small boy when I saw him last. I heard you've become quite the duelist, my young friend."

"It's all thanks to you," Ryon said as he bowed.

"Serenity, if you'll excuse us," said Yami.

"Of course." Serenity bowed. She looked at Ryon and nodded her head. "Your Grace."

* * *

 **Ryon**

* * *

"Welcome to your home away from home," said Yami.

"Ha!" laughed Ryon. "This will be my fourteenth one. I got another castle by the sea for my name day. The Red Palace should suit my needs."

"It has a study for you," said Yami. "I sent requests to the Masters of the Archives to send you your favorite books and tomes."

"Thank you, thank you," said Ryon. His face formed into a frown. "Look at that," he said pointing his walking cane at the ships.

"Why do you need that?"

"I got injured in the War of the Golden Summer," said Ryon. "My friend Anastasio, the hero of said battle, will be joining us. Anyways, those ships. They bear the mark of the Northern Bear. King Forrest sends us his swill."

"You don't approve of the goods he sends us."

"Not at all," said Ryon. "He and his cronies from The Church have made all other goods illegal while we have to unload their garbage. Garbage that the citizens of Nefeli Port must pay a new tax for."

"They are at war up north," said Yami. "The Termnnian Trading Company has its neck in a vice. Goods cannot make it in one piece."

"Yeah, because corsair thugs hired by The Church see to that."

"Now you're being delusional." Yami shot him an angry look.

As they entered the square of one of the towns many harbors, they saw a meager crowd of people standing around a girl with flaming red hair and freckles dotting her dirty, yet pretty face. She stood atop a wooden box as she shouted about the unfairness of the Church of Yeyu.

A red banner hung on two poles with yellow letters reading: **Church Unfair!**

She was alone in this rally and the turnout was less than half of what she had hoped for. A red badge was pinned to her brown leather bodice.

She had fliers in one arm, an armful of them because no one in town wanted to take the fliers from her. The dull blue of the silk ribbon in her hair almost blended with the cloudy sky. The apron she wore around her long tan skirt was stained with dirt from when she milked the cows at her farm.

"Who is that?" Yami asked.

"The local milkmaid," Ryon answered, tapping his cane on the ground. "We'd best move out of here."

"Come friends!" shouted the girl. "We must unite and stand up to the Church and their followers! Are we going to just let them run down our homes, our businesses, our way of life!"

"She denounces a religion," said Yami. "She should not be allowed to do that."

"Oh, I see," snorted Ryon. "You're one of those free-speech-is-okay-so-long-as-it-supports-my views-and-not-yours type of person. Master I expected better."

"I am all for limiting The Church's power of us," said Yami. "But antagonizing them and forcing them to back to Balodrum or denying them the practice of their religion is against our ethics. Termnnia is a place of free practice and voice"

"And she is exercising her voice," said Ryon. "She uses it to remind the people of how unjust the Church is to our culture. She has every right to."

"Hush girl!" cried the butcher. "The morning prayer is over. They will come out soon and hear you!"

"Let them hear me!" said the milkmaid. "It's high time someone told them what for. Mr. Greenwyrm, surely you must be on my side!"

She pointed at the cobbler.

"How many times have I heard you at my father's table talking about the days before those migrants from Balodrum came and set up their Church in our city. The days where children could run free and play Duel Monsters. Mages could practice their arts in the Arcane Academy. But no more! The Templars take our cards! Those mercenary thugs from the Church Militant arrest the mages and the arcane academy was torn down and replaced by a chapel for the Red Priests! That academy was a town landmark that has been here since the days of the city's foundation! And we just let them take it down!"

Murmurs of agreement.

"Yet if we traveled to their homeland would they allow a duelist to build an arena?" the girl continued. "Would they allow a cleric from the Temples of the Goddesses to build their place of worship? No, they wouldn't! A duelist or a cleric would be arrested or killed for coming up with that notion in their lands. So why do we allow them to build their places of worship on ours? Why do we let them destroy our culture? Our history? Why has no one stopped them!"

"I know why," Ryon whispered to Yami. "Every time the Church is called out on something, their followers scream out prejudice."

"Argh," Yami grunted looking at Ryon.

"And it always works. Now the guard does nothing as the Followers of Yeyu attack my citizens and vandalizes my streets for fear of being called intolerant. There is not much I can do to stop them. Goddesses know I've tried. I lost support from many of my allies when I executed a man of The Faith."

"What was his crime?" Yami asked.

"He cut off a boy's hands because he was playing Duel Monsters by his lonesome. 'But, it is his way of thinking!' they said. 'You should have been more tolerable' they said. Pardon my tongue but, I fucking hate the Church, Yami. I want them out of Katina! We are a kingdom of magic. We thrive on the arcane arts. And these horrid people come here and settle then force us to stop practicing magic. They don't like it, they can leave!"

"The best thing we can do is stay tolerant," said Yami.

"You mean let them walk all over us? If we do, Master, there goes our way of life."

"We cannot strike them with violence!" said Yami. "It is not who we are."

"Well, it's high time we grew ourselves some backbone and show these fuckers what happens when Termnnia's voice is no longer contained. I do hope High King Yuri does something about this! The hunting of the True Dragons and the genocide of the Arva was just a taste of their cruelty, Master. If we stay silent and let them do as they please with us, I fear another Inquisition will be at hand. And we will not stop them this time."

The milkmaid continued her speech. "Friends, we must rally together and stand up to the Templars and those brutes from the Church Militant!"

"You wouldn't be talking about us, would you?" said a Red Priest with a crooked nose. He had two thugs from the Church Militant on either side of him.

The girl took a deep breath, puffed up her chest and stood her ground.

"I am!" she snapped. "And who might you be?"

"I am Glabius Untoliant: The Red Scepter of the town of Nefeli Port!"

"You wouldn't be Glabius the Intolerant! The man who would cut the hands off of children for playing Duel Monsters!"

"What your tongue girl!" snapped Glabius. He looked around the crowd and shouted: "My faith is being unfairly antagonized by prejudice!"

"Shame on you girl!" shouted follower of the faith from his balcony.

"SHAME ON YOU!" the crowd chanted, quickly turning sides so as not to become villainized in the eyes of the Red Priests and get punished.

And with that statement, the poor milkmaid lost all her support.

"Punish her for this unfairness! Tar the cunt!"

"TAR HER! TAR HER! TAR HER!" the crowd chanted.

The milkmaid looked around. Mayhaps she thought she could make it to the sea and swim away. But the crowd was too thick.

To hell with it! She thought and she dashed for the water's edge. But it was a feeble attempt. She was grabbed and pulled towards the ship builder's shop where he kept the tar to keep the vessels from rotting.

Ryon ran to save her but Yami grabbed him by the arm.

"For the love of the Goddesses, master we have to stop this!"

Yami didn't say a thing and held onto him. Defeated, Ryon ceased his fight to get away.

"TAR HER! TAR HER!" the crowd continued to chant.

They ripped off her bodice and skirt, leaving her bare as the day she was born. They took her to a platform, fondling her on the way up the wooden stairs. Once on the platform, two monks held out her arms. The milkmaid screamed. The monks were so strong he felt as though her arms would be ripped from their sockets. The barbarism of the crowd intensified when they saw her standing there naked and helpless. Two men picked up a cauldron and then dumped the molten tar on her. She wailed in agony as the sticky black substance burned her fair skin. It went down her shoulders first before the shipbuilder poured it over her head.

Ryon grunted and looked away. The poor girl's wails of despair and pathetic whimpers eatinh away at his heart. He then looked at Yami, who was looking away from the cruelty of the crowd.

"Is this the kind of culture you wish to support!" Ryon shouted.

"They have been angered!" said Yami. "She should have known better than to…"

"IS THIS THE TYPE OF BARBARISM YOU WISH TO ENVELOPE OUR LAND WITH MASTER YU-GI-OH! A culture of death! Rape! Domination, and violence! Who silences those with brutal and illegal acts of savagery Yami! Is it?"

A tear rolled down Ryon's cheek.

"Is it something you support master?"

Yami remained silent. He watched the crowd feather the poor girl. They put her on a cart and paraded her into the town and out of their sight.

* * *

 **Ribbon**

* * *

The sound of laughter and music had woken her from her sleep. She had been up again until the sun was beginning to peek over the Great White Mountains. Miho Nosaka was a girl of the Anime race. Fair-skinned and with silky lilac hair. To her friends, she was called Ribbon, because of the yellow ribbon she wore in her ponytail.

Ribbon's heavy eyelids forced themselves open, and her eyes had to adjust to the light of the mid-afternoon sun. Having realized the sky was bright blue and the sun was at its peak caused Ribbon to feel a sudden sense of guilt. She bit her bottom lip, turning her head to the clock on the wall next to her door. The bronzed hands read it was fifteen minutes past one. She groaned and slapped her forehead. Up late again writing her book and studying for her exam which would promote her from apprentice to mage.

She jumped out of bed, wrapping her blanket over her body before walking towards the window. She pulled back the silky-white curtains and saw that the town of Nefeli Port.

The town was decorated with red banners and flags. A circus had arrived too, to celebrate the name day of Tiberius Pendragon, the first Termnnian High King.

Acrobats practiced on the streets and jugglers tossing bowling pins by their colorful checkered tents. A flock of Gray Wing dragons flew overhead, from the mountains heading towards the bay to hunt for dolphins and humpback whale calves.

The hour wasn't that late, she thought. And she walked towards her desk littered with scrolls and notes depicting magical formulas, complicated equations, and, of course, her Duel Monsters cards.

They were scattered all over the place, some used as bookmarks in her spell books. She was looking forward to playing in the festival's Duel Monsters tournament, but she received a letter from Serenity the other day. Apparently, she needed some help on a quest to retrieve a relic from Elven ruins.

She was looking forward to the adventure but was a little upset that she would not play in the festival because the tournament always had a legendary card as the prize. Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba, participated last year, dominating the games (At least Kaiba did). He usually didn't attend small tournaments, but the prize card called Legendary Dragon of White, an offshoot of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so he signed up to play for it.

Ribbon smirked and picked up her cards. She shuffled them and placed them in her deck box before looking down at the spell book. The chapter she was studying was teaching her to cast professional-level fire spells, such as enchanting her ally's weapons by engulfing them in flames to deal fire damage to their foes. Or creating a ward of flames so as to disintegrate incoming arrows, bolts or other missiles.

She held her hand over her desk and rubbed her thumb and index finger together until it sparked and formed a decent-sized flame in between them. She focused all her mana into her hand until the flame became large enough to be a torch. She looked at her jeweled dagger, _Kaiser Claw, and_ thought she would love to see it enhanced with fire magic.

Ribbon's eyes diverted from the dagger and to the text of her book, so as to read the instructions on how to channel the spell onto the object she desired to enchant. She had done it once, in a counter-bandit raid.

She used the spell on one of Mai's twin blades. However, the second blade almost burned Mai's hand off. Mai had to douse her hand in an ointment for hours and had to be bandaged up.

She practiced hard until she felt she was able to enchant both. But, unfortunately, during a battle with an ogre lurking in the hills, she set Serenity's hair on fire when she accidently channeled the second fire spell on her enchanted coronet.

Mai joked that the coronet now had the ability to make Serenity a hot-head. Poor Serenity had to bathe with a special growth formula for weeks to get her hair back.

"I'll get better this time!" she said to herself. "Okay, Kaiser Claw, be enhanced with the forces of fire and turn my foes into ashes!"

The dagger's blade turned red and then burst into flames. "Yes!" Ribbon exclaimed. She was getting better at the spell. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," she said, turning her head at the door. She saw her blanket had slipped past her back and she drew it up and tightened it around her shoulders before the door opened.

"Ser Tristan," Ribbon proclaimed. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon," Tristan replied, walking into the room. His thick belted boots thumping on the creaky wooden floor of Ribbon's apartment. He wore a white shirt, a black pocketed vest and black breeches with a belt looped around his waist with gold shields proclaiming his knighthood in Rassay. A title well deserved for his bravery in the battle more than twenty years ago. He had a black, iron bracer on his right arm which would transform into his Duel Disk when it was time to play.

"So glad you could make it," Ribbon said, slightly blushing. She had nothing underneath her blanket, but she knew Tristan for so long that it didn't occur to her to be embarrassed.

Tristan didn't either, for he kept his composure, and his smile, as he leaned against the wall. He looked to his left out of the room's window and saw the blue horizon of the Glistening Bay over the red-roofed houses and their white-stone chimneys. He could just make out the white sails of boats and ships in the distance.

"Just a few more months huh?" Tristan said, happily. "Just a few more months and Daveed comes home."

Ribbon beamed at him. "Yes. My have the years gone by so quickly."

"I told you," said Tristan. "Are you going to be his teacher in spell casting?"

"If we still have the right to when he comes back," Ribbon said, looking down at her spell book.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

Ribbon sighed and said: "With every territory Forrest gains, the Church of Yeyu gets stronger. Magic and Duel Monsters has been outlawed in much of the North. Under pain of death."

"Daveed will sort this mess out," Tristan assured her. "Remember, he'll have the power of the Divines when he comes back. With Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra at his disposal, King Forrest would be a fool to continue marching his forces down here. And as for that crazy church, well…"

"Well what?" said Ribbon. "So what if he is High King. He can't just ban it. Daveed would violate so many laws, especially the Concordant of Free Speech. Even without it, the church is too powerful an organization to be banned by the king."

"But Daveed isn't just any king. He's the High-King of all Termnnia. And no, he won't ban them, but he can restrict them. I have to agree things have gotten out of hand. With no one to challenge them all these years, they feel they can spread their practice violently. You know Pegasus ordered a group of ten radicals hanged yesterday?"

"What were their crimes?"

"Murder," Tristan answered, coldly. "They were witch-hunting. They killed a family of Niwatori farmers because their youngest daughter was going to be a student in the Citadel. Unfortunately for these Witch Hunters, they ventured a little too far South, where magic is still law."

"Witch-hunting, you say?" said Ribbon.

"Yeah, they were lunatics inspired by the Swords of Light; a group of psychopaths who have dedicated themselves to prosecuting anyone who uses magic or summons monsters. Anyone can join their ranks, so long as they are pure in body and 'strong in faith'. I say piss on all of them. They're nothing but mercenaries in the pockets of the Church of Yeyu. Now they've come here."

"So far south?" asked Ribbon, extinguishing the flames on her dagger. "This is Embolodor, Mothers-damn them!"

"They'll go wherever to spread their faith." Tristan scoffed. "These thugs claim they work for a creep named Marcus Hamilton."

"Oh, dear! I've heard of him. A refugee from the North says they call him the Freak Killer."

"Freak?"

"It's what people of the faith label those who aren't like them," Ribbon explained. "People like us. Hamilton is famous for sending more than five hundred women to burn in the pyre for witchcraft."

"Damn him to Yamimakai," Tristan cursed. "I sure do hope Daveed gets here fast."

"Me too," said Ribbon. "But let's not press our concerns on this matter. The Church is still many leagues from here. We must be happy today, my friend. It is the Festival of the First High King!"

"Yeah, you're right," said Tristan. "Get your things and let's go!"

"Right!"

Ribbon darted to her drawer to get her clothes. Having done so, she let go of her blanket. She gasped and caught it just in time, looking timorously back at Tristan. Tristan diverted his look back to the sea and walked out the door so as to let her change.

After Ribbon had dressed into an embroidered brown leather corset and skirt, she ran down the stairs of the apartment building. Her thick belted-boots were ringing and clanking with magical knick-knacks inside the small compartments.

So were the items in her knapsack and the various pouches on her belt and the large ones strapped to her thighs. The liquids in the green and red vials swishing with every step she made. Tristan was outside the building, eating a turkey drumstick that he bought from one of the many vendors outside selling their wares.

"Where are you off to?" Tristan asked, his mouth full of turkey meat. "To war?"

"If what they say about Elven ruins is true, then yes." Ribbon answered adjusting one of the vials on her belt.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Tristan said before swallowing the meat in his mouth. He looked at the colorful vendor stalls lined up behind the railings facing the sea. One, in particular, caught his eye.

The sign above the booth read _Crazy Crod's Collection of Mythical Artifacts._

"Hey check it out, Ribbon," Tristan said, devouring what remained of his drumstick. "That Sloager over there is selling rare and magical weapons."

"Why do you need that?" Ribbon asked. "You have a beautiful axe already."

She was protesting, but it was not to get Tristan from buying weapons. It wasn't that she cared; it was his money, but from approaching the rather large and bulky creature selling the weapons.

The Sloagers were an amphibious race of ugly, large and fatty creatures. The can grow from eight to ten feet tall. They were horribly obese-looking with big sulking arms, stubby tails with bumpy spines, three-clawed hands, and legs as thick as tree stumps and rough pink or purplish skin. They had faces like a toad, some sporting small but well-kept beards such as the Sloager selling the exotic weaponry. He had his beard oiled in juices made from sweet-smelling insects.

"Wow!" Tristan said, admiring the weapons.

Crazy Crod sold beautifully crafted weapons from swords, bows, crossbows, armor, shields and even guns. Each item enhanced with powerful runes that could make the blades burn with fire or get engulfed in a blizzard to cause frost damage. One sword had a black blade, a black guard, and a black hilt. The black blade had ornate carvings with red glowing runes written in Elvish and decorated in handsome red rubies from tip to base. It had red bolts of electricity surging all around it.

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"It's not for sale," the Sloager said in a belching-sort of voice. "This blade is called _Archfiend's Kiss_. The blade is reserved for Prince Michael of the Dalton Family in Domino."

"Prince Michael Dalton!" Tristan said, raising his voice. "Like he needs any more swords. He is going to own a hundred of them when he's king."

"The King of the One Hundred Swords," breathed Ribbon.

"So called because he can wield a hundred swords," Mai Valentine said, approaching Tristan and Ribbon. Serenity and Téa were by her side. Téa turned and waved to get the attention of Yami, Prince Ryon, and a young Berja, who were examining the wares of the best blacksmith in Nefeli Port.

"You'd best no piss off the merchant, Tristan," Mai said. "Sloagers are infamous for their temper."

"Everyone," Yami said when his friends came together. "I would like to introduce you to Prince Jon Jahangir. Son of King Audun of Riftgaard, and thirteenth born of the Clan. And Prince Ryon Austus of Katina."

Ryon and Jon bowed.

"Well, well," said Mai. "Two handsome princes. And who says dreams don't come true?"

Jon smiled, bowing at Mai's presence. He admired her attire, which was too much of not enough. All she had on was a skirt, long boots and a black leather corset infused with a high metalwork collar. The friendship necklace was swinging over her cleavage. It was all Jon could do not to divert his eyes any lower. Her sword was sheathed horizontally over her lower back.

"I don't need an introduction to know who you are," he said, with a wolfish grin. "You are Mai Valentine, The Delight of Emboldor. Even after a hundred years, your beauty is still unmatched."

Mai laughed bashfully. "Your Grace, you are too kind. It seems I get that compliment every decade or two. But coming from you, it actually feels legit."

Ryon nudged Yami lightly in the forearm. He leaned next to his ear and said. "Uh-oh, smoothie. We got ourselves a smoothie."

"Why have you brought Prince Jon here all the way from Riftgaard?" Serenity asked.

"We're here to discuss his enrollment into the academy," said Yami. "And what is to be expected from him when he leaves for the Legion this summer."

"The Legion?" said Téa. "Wow, that's going to be tough."

"I'm more than ready, Lady Téa," said Jon. "I just hope my comrades are up for the task."

"They will be," said Yami. "You're not the only prince in Termnnia who can fight."

"I second the motion," Ryon said, holding up his cane. "Don't let this fool you. I can still burn a fully-armored knight to cinders from a hundred yards away. I'm set for any task the Legion has for us."

"What's the point of going to the Legion, again?" asked Ribbon.

"You don't know?" asked Jon.

"I'm a mage," said Ribbon. "My life has been spell books and magical histories. Forgive me if I'm a little vague with Termnnia's customs involving swords and brute strength."

"Every prince in Termnnia must go to Aurelia and train with the Imperial Legion," said Jon. "It is a great way to sharpen your skills in combat. The Aurelian army has been undefeated for hundreds of thousands of years. By the Third Age, kings wanted their sons to be fierce warriors as well as duelists, so they asked the soldiers of the Imperial Legion to train their boys for a few months. Needless to say, many kings in Termnnia have remained unmatched in swordplay thanks to the Legionnaires."

"Aren't you already a master swordsman?" Tristan asked. "I heard of your battles. They say you killed a hundred men, single-handedly."

Jon laughed. "Don't trust the words of bards, Sir Knight. They tend to…exaggerate a bit. I am good, but I'm not that good. It was my Gearfried that did most of the killing out there."

"If you'll excuse us," said Yami. "The princes and I have much to discuss and then we sail for Domino, hopefully, to greet Michael and the others when they come back from the war in Akuuda."

"We needed to get going anyway," said Serenity.

"Yup, off to our little adventure," said Mai. "We'll be back in time for the fireworks, though."

"Be careful up there," Yami advised them. "There have been reports of goblins lurking in the forest at the root of the mountain."

"Don't worry about us, Yugi," said Téa. "We can handle a few goblins."

"If you insist," said Yami. "Jon, come with me. The others are waiting."

"I'm going to wait for Joey and Duke at the tavern," said Tristan. "Ladies,"

"Sir Knight," said Mai.

Tristan smirked. It was rare to be complemented by Mai. He walked away smiling.

"So what is so important you'd have us excavating an Elven ruin?" Ribbon asked after everyone left.

"I learned of a unique pendant that was sealed in the ancient treasury," said Serenity. She reached into her knapsack, pulling out a scroll. She undid the red ribbon holding it together and rolled it out to show her friends a drawing of a cross-like pendant.

"That's pretty." Ribbon said, admiring both the artistic skill of the drawing and the work on the pendant. Still, I can't believe you want us to delve into an ancient ruin just to find a little trinket?" Ribbon pouted.

"It's not just any trinket," said Serenity. "It was worn by the old Elven-kings of this region. It has great power and will secure Yuri's claim to the throne. Once this is around his neck, the Senate will have no choice but to open the Gates and let him back in. It'll also make for a good birthday present. Yuri's birthday is tomorrow."

"October the twentieth already?" Mai gasped, placing a hand on her cheek. "Wow, time flies. See, baby, I told you we'd see him in no time."

"Does anyone else find it astounding that he was born on the same day as High King Tiberius?" said Téa.

"Well now, that is amazing," said Serenity.

"Or, as Yugi calls it, destiny," Mai said wiggling her fingers. "Oooooh,"

"Well, Daveed isn't coming back until summer," said Serenity. "He still has to finish grade school. It's only natural that we let him finish his education first. And if Yugi's right, he should be getting the practice he needs in an upcoming tournament. But, we're wasting time. Let's find our supplies and get this show on the road."

"Yeah, I want to make it back by dark," said Ribbon. "Goblins are not my favorite creatures to encounter, especially at night."

"We'll be back by then. Come on. If there are goblins out there, we need to buy antidotes because of their knack of tipping their weapons in poison. We also need potions and mana crystals for Ribbon."

"You're going to aim your spells the right way, this time, right, hon?" Mai asked.

"I've learned a lot since our last battle," said Ribbon.

"I sure as the shadows hope so," said Serenity. "I'm still pretty peeved you burned off all my hair."

"Oh, by the Stars of Horakhty!" cried Ribbon. "Ten years and you're still holding a grudge!"

"Relax, babe; I was just kidding."

"Come on, ladies," said Téa. "We're burning sunlight."

When they gathered their supplies, sharpened their weapons at the blacksmith and saddled their horses, they left the safety of the city wall. There were caravans of circuses outside the wall trying to sort out their entry into the city. Meanwhile, merchants set up stalls and tents by the road. Some priests of the Church of Yeyu were standing on wooden boxes preaching to those who wanted to learn about the new faith taking Termnnia by storm.

Though their views on magic and the paranormal were harsh, there was no doubt the Church stabilized economies and kingdoms in many countries across Termnnia. Their special forces known as the Crusaders fought monsters off the land, and their regular troops guarded the towns and brought food to the hungry, if the people were to pay the associated taxes and convert to the Faith, of course. Those who refused were evicted from the town or killed. Mostly killed. For no one said no to the Church.

Serenity did her best to ignore one of the preachers. One pointed at Ribbon, quickly spotting the glowing rune on her arm and used her as an example to the crowd.

"Look!" he shouted. "Good people, feast your eyes on this! A mage. The ones who have brought so much grief into our beloved world. She eats ten square meals a day and sleeps within the confines of the wall, while you, the devoted of Yeyu, sleep on straw and under the rain, eat rats and live at the mercy of bandits and foul monsters."

"It is an injustice!" shouted a farmer.

"And look at her little friends!" the preacher said. He pointed a bony finger at Mai. Her Duel Monsters deck strapped to her exposed thigh.

"Look at this one!" he shouted. "This woman exposes her flesh to the world like the whore that she is!"

"Cover yourself wench!" shouted an angry priestess within the crowd.

"And she plays Duel Monsters. The vile game of monsters and magic!" the priest continued. "The very forces that have plunged our world into such disarray, they use so pleasurably."

"SHAME!" shouted the crowd.

"Fear not, good people!" cried the preacher. "For King Forrest is upon us. The Chosen Warrior of Yeyu will march upon these lands and purge it of the filth riding by us."

"HAIL KING FORREST!"

"PRAISE YEYU!"

"DEATH TO THE MAGES!"

"DEATH TO THE ELDORI!"

"DEATH TO THE DUEL MONSTERS!"

"Let's keep moving," Serenity whispered.

"Not very popular are we?" Mai asked when they were finally a safe distance from the crowd.

"I thought they wanted to get rid of magic?" said Téa.

"No," said Ribbon. "The Church doesn't say it, but they want to purge all things that aren't right in their scriptures. Eldori, Elves, Dwarves, homosexuals, non-believers, monsters, mages, it doesn't matter. If a priest says it's not right, his flock will destroy it.

They hope when Forrest conquers all of Termnnia they can reform their Inquisition. Which will not be a good thing? The last time the Church had an Inquisition it caused the genocide of the Arva many centuries ago."

"The beautiful winged-people of the old days," Serenity said, sadly.

"Hello, ladies!" called a voice from atop a hill. "Hello! Hello!"

"What is that?" Mai asked.

"Oh, a Gnome!" said Ribbon. "How cute."

The little creature was wearing colorful robes and was riding a donkey that was pulling a cart loaded with all sorts of treasures from weapons to jewelry and Duel Monster cards."

"What can we do for you?" Serenity said when they rode closer.

"I am Pompim," the Gnome said with a bow. "Master merchant, and all around good fellow."

"What are you selling?" Ribbon asked.

"Whatever your hearts desire, my dear," said the Gnome. "You're welcome to help yourselves, provided you have the chips."

"It looks expensive," said Serenity. "We're a little low on Star Chips at the moment. I'm only carrying a few bronze ones."

"Hmm," said Pompin. "I can hear a few extra chips dangling within you from somewhere."

"There's no fooling you, is there Mr. Pompin?" Téa asked.

"My dear, girl. I've been in this business for many years. I know how to spot and hear extra Star Chips on one's person. And my ears can pick up enough on you to buy a decent amount of items on my cart."

"You think you're that good, huh?" said Mai. "All right, Gnome, how's about a game?"

"Oooh, I do love games. What are the rules?"

"You have to guess where the girls and I are hiding our extra chips. Guess correctly, and we'll do business with you. Guess wrong, and we'll be on our way."

"Ah, splendid," said Pompin. "Hmm, you there, girl, is that a Golden Emboldorian Stallion," he pointed at Serenity.

"Yes," Serenity said, rather amused.

"That's a rare steed you got there. Difficult to breed."

"Impossible, actually," Serenity corrected him, as she patted the side of her horse's neck. "Takes many years and a ton of magical involvement to get the horses this sort of color. But it's worth it. They have the strength of a warhorse, the speed of an Elven mare and their mane and coat glimmer like a gold mine. Now, you were going to point out my extra chips?"

"Difficult, rather difficult to say." Pompin paused. "As you were riding in, I could hear something coming from…yes! The back pouch on the saddle you're riding on."

Serenity undid the string of the saddle and opened it. She reached in and yanked out a big sack of star chips.

"Good guess," said Serenity. "You sure it was difficult?"

"Not really, I was only playing to make it look like you had a chance of leaving without buying anything."

"I don't know whether to congratulate you for that or ride away?" said Serenity.

"If you wanted to ride away you would have done so by now," Pompin said, raising his eyebrows. "Admit it, young lady. I've piqued your interest haven't I?"

"All right," said Serenity. "You got me. Well, that's one down, three to go."

"And you, the mage with the yellow ribbon."

"Take your best shot," said Ribbon. "Where am I hiding my chips?"

"My dear, this is no challenge. There was no sound coming from you as you rode in. You don't have any on you."

"Oh my," said Ribbon. "He is good."

"And me?" asked Mai, riding closer to the Gnome. Her horse pushing past Ribbon's mare.

"Oh…I'll get to you last, my dear lady," Pompin said with a wink. "You there. I know you. You're the one who travels with Master Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"I am," said Téa.

"Anything going on between the two of you, may I ask?"

"No, none," said Téa. "Yugi is far too busy for something as petty as love."

"That's not what I hear?" said Pompin. "I found out he once traveled the roads with a beauty who smelled of strawberries."

"That didn't end so well, last I heard," said Téa.

"Oh yes, poor man. But, enough about Master Yugi's love life. Your chips, my dear, is…uh."

"You playing me for a fool?" asked Téa. "Or do I seriously have you stumped?"

"I can't lie, my dear. You have me stumped."

"You got sixty seconds," said Serenity. "Otherwise, we'll leave."

"Ah, excellent," said Pompin. He paced back and forth on his donkey's back. "I could have sworn as you were riding in that…Oh yes! That bandolier on the side of your saddle."

"Wow!" Téa said perplexed. "How did he know that when the bandolier is on this side?"

"I knew they were on your saddle," said Pompin. "But I didn't say which side. You revealed that for me."

"Oh, he got you good, Téa," Serenity chirped.

"And the chips?" asked Pompin.

Téa smiled, pulling up a red velvet sack of her extra star chips.

"Well, that leaves Mai," said Serenity.

"Ah…yes! This is going to be fun," said the gnome. "You have three extra sacks of coin on your person. There is one in your boot."

"Right-O," Mai said, reaching down into her boot and taking out a small sack of Star Chips.

"There is one in the second pouch on your belt."

"Correct," Mai said, taking that one out too. "And the third?"

Pompin sneered. That face was enough for Mai to know that he knew where the location of the third pouch was. Mai gave a wolfish grin, reaching into her cleavage and taking out her last hidden pouch of star chips.

"Ahhh," chimed the Gnome. "I thought so."

"Well, you won the game, little man," Mai said, tossing her pouch up and down on her hand. "You can have this one, for humoring us for a few minutes."

She playfully threw the pouch at Pompin.

"Oooh," he shivered rubbing the pouch on his puffy cheek. "Still warm."

"Well, I guess that means we have to buy something from you," said Serenity.

"What's that?" Mai asked, pointing at a tan-colored rifle hanging from one of the hooks on the cart.

"That's called a gun," said Pompin. "I looted it off some dead mercenaries under contract from Domino. The guy's name was called Remington. It says so on the weapon which called an A-C-R I believe."

"No, I've seen those weapons before," said Téa. "That name is the gun's manufacturer. Recently some traders who found a Gate have smuggled goods from the other world into ours in exchange for cards, and other resources. Those weapons are no exception. They're popular with mercenaries from Domino, though mostly used by the city's military and members of House Dalton. And bandit gangs, if they can afford it."

"Hmm, how much?" Mai asked.

"For you, my dear. A hundred gold star chips."

"I believe I've already paid you," Mai said, referring to the sack she handed him.

"Indeed you did," Pompin said, tossing the bag and stuffing it into his pouch. He climbed off the donkey's back and pounced onto the cart, climbing the supports until he reached the weapon Mai desired.

"Happy hunting," he said, tossing the gun at her.

"Wow, it's heavy," she said feeling the weapon.

"You're going to need these," the gnome said, picking up extra magazines. "They're called bullets. Without them the weapon is useless. They're on the house." He bundled them together with an elastic band and threw them at her. Mai caught them and thanked him.

"And what would you like, my dear?" Pompin asked Ribbon.

"What's that over there?" she said, pointing at a clip in the shape of a butterfly. It was glowing.

"It's an enchanted item, used by a young mage girl who needed to buy a ticket back to the Citadel. She told me it boosted her mana. I'll sell it for eighty Star Chips."

"I'll take it," said Ribbon.

"But you didn't have any Star Chips on you,"

"It's on me," said Serenity, then counted the chips and handed them to the little merchant.

Ribbon clipped it to her ribbon. She felt a little boost in her aura.

"And you?" he asked Téa.

"What's are those cards, the black ones?" she asked.

"Those are those new cards that are all the rage in Domino," Pompin explained. "They are called Xyz (Ik-seez) monsters. These are called Legendary Magician of Black and Ebon Illusion Magician."

"Magicians, huh?" said Téa. "Yugi's going to love those."

"Fifty chips," said the gnome.

"Here you go," Téa said, handing him the money.

Pompin wrapped the cards in tin foil and gave them to Téa.

"Well, ladies, thank you for your business. And because I had such a good time with you, I'll give you a parting gift."

He dug through the brick-a-brack in the cart and found a brown burlap sack. He opened it and showed them a glowing orb.

"I made this myself, took me five years to complete, but I got it. I don't know what to do with it, though?"

"You worked on that thing for years, and you don't know what it does?" Ribbon asked.

"I didn't say that," said Pompin. "I said I don't know how to use it. What it does is make a brilliant explosion. In case you ever run into a hairy situation use this, but seek cover. I tossed it at a rock ogre once, and it blasted him to smithereens. And would you do an old Gnome a favor and document its power for me? It's a prototype, and I do hope it goes into mass production for those military folk in Domino."

"Well, thank you for everything, Pompin," said Serenity, taking the bombs from him. "But we have to get going now."

"It was a pleasure, ladies," said the gnome, with another bow.

"Just a word of advice," said Mai. "I'd enter the city through the eastern entrance. You won't find pleasant company in the main gate."

"So I see," said Pompin. "Thank you, my dear girl. May the Stars of Horakhty light your path."

"Bye, Pompin," said Serenity.

Hours had passed before they reached their destination. The ruins sadly stood under the shadow of Mt. Eldar, the highest mountain in Emboldor. Judging by all the raised earth, fallen pillars and wagon tracks, the city had been ransacked, down to the last trinket.

"You sure it's here?" Ribbon asked. "It looks like a lot of folks beat us to the punch."

"It's here," Serenity said, dismounting from her horse. "I can feel it. Thank you, Honey," she said petting her golden stallion. "Good girl," she said, before feeding her horse a handful of oats.

"I don't like the looks of this place," Mai said, getting off her black armored warhorse.

"Neither do I," said Ribbon. "I feel an ancient magic here."

"You do?" said Serenity. "Good,"

They searched the ruins. Every room, every crevice. But they were unsuccessful in finding the pendant.

"This isn't right," said Serenity.

"We looked everywhere, hon," said Mai, biting into an apple.

"Hey, look," said Ribbon. "Over here, girls!"

Ribbon's friends ran to her. She was holding a black arrow with an unclean fletching.

"Goblins," said Serenity.

"Damn," Mai said, taking the arrow from Ribbon. "I have a feeling humans didn't loot this place."

"I have the same feeling," said Ribbon. "That would explain all those runes I saw in the old throne room drawn in blood. Those markings were the goblins marking their territory."

"Well, that's not good," said Mai.

"Then they must have the pendant," said Serenity. "And any other treasure that may have been hidden here."

"Treasure, huh?" said Mai. "Sounds good to me."

"But, just where could those goblins be living?" Téa asked. An arrow flew past her face and struck one of the pillars beside her.

"What ho!" called the arrogant knight Ser Torvan. He stood atop a ruined stairway.

"Oh, not this guy again!" shouted Serenity.

"He has company," said Ribbon.

Five brigands came down the hills to join him.

"What's this?" said Torvan. "A party of lovely adventurers. Now isn't this group worthy of song."

"Get lost Torvan!" Mai shouted, aiming her ACR at Torvan.

The brigands stepped back.

"Look at that!" he shouted. "Beautiful! I want that! A hundred silver swords to the man who gets me that!"

They charged down the ruins. Mai shot one of them in the chest, ending him.

The loud blast of the weapon caused the others to freeze.

The brigands did not want to move.

"GET THEM!" shouted Torvan.

Suddenly an arrow pierced the back of his head.

Then the brigands were shot dead by more.

The goblins had arrived.

Screeches could be heard in the forest as a goblin attack party scurried towards the ruins. Just then an arrow flew out of the woods and hit one of the scouts. More screeches erupted from the trees to the eastern side of the ruins. It was another pack of goblins, but these were armored in stone and riding Razorbacks in rusty iron armor.

"What is this?" said Ribbon.

"Just great," said Mai. "We stumbled upon a war between two goblin tribes."

"At least that Torvan creep is gone!" said Serenity. "Man, but I wish it was by my hand."

The goblins on the Razorbacks thundered into the ruins. The head goblin was encased in rusty armor he looted from a knight he killed. He was riding an unnaturally large razorback with long tusks and a mane cut into a Mohawk. Serenity spotted something glowing around his neck. What luck. It was the item she desired.

"THAT'S IT!" she cried out. "That goblin war chief has the pendant! The Pendant of the Kings!"

"Oh great," said Mai. "Baby, why don't you worry about that later. Like, after we get out of this battle we walked into."

The goblins from the east charged and slammed into the goblins of the northern tribe. The fight had begun. Arrows hissed through the air mixing with the sound of the cries of fallen goblins.

"We can take them!" said Serenity.

"No!" said Téa. "Let them kill each other first. That way there will be less of them to deal with."

"I like where you're going, Téa," said Mai. "You know I saw a notice on one of the bounty boards before we left town. If memory serves me right, that goblin is Big Red Mona. He's been causing all kinds of trouble for farmers this past year. Burning the farms, slaughtering the animals and whatnot. Pegasus offered a juicy reward for proof of his death."

"Sounds like fun," said Serenity.

"What do we do now?" asked Ribbon.

"We wait," said Serenity. "Let's hope this battle doesn't take too long."

* * *

Serenity peered out of the storage room from the bottom of the steps like a curious fox peeking out of its den. Night had fallen. The forest alive with the sounds of crickets and the hooting of owls and the cries of Silver Fangs howling at the moon.

"Well?" whispered Mai.

"They're all gone," said Serenity. "You can come out."

"This place sure got spooky at night," said Ribbon.

The moonlight provided enough light for them to see through the darkness.

"Did you see where they went?" Mai asked.

"They headed north," Serenity answered.

"Who won?" Ribbon asked.

"Big Red Mona did," Serenity replied.

"I was afraid of that," groaned Téa. "Now we have to deal with him and that army of Razorback riders."

"Come on," said Serenity. "Before we lose their trail."

"Damn it," said Ribbon. "This pendant of yours better be worth it."

"Oh, it will be," said Serenity. _You have no idea._

The sneaked out of the ruins and dashed into the forest following the prints of the goblin army that fought in the fields earlier. Mai took out a blue crystal torch from one of the pouches on her belt to light up the night. They followed the tracks which led them into a cave. There was a fire flickering from the inside.

"Do we have to do this?" Téa asked.

"You can stay behind and let me handle this alone if you want?"

"Wow," said Mai. "And to think she was a girl afraid of her own shadow once upon a time."

"You can thank Gabriel the Black for my sudden change in character," said Serenity. "With or without you, I'm getting my pendant. I want that to be Daveed's welcome home present."

"With all the other beautiful trinkets that Pompin was selling us earlier today, why go for that?"

"It's special," said Serenity. "Are you going to join me or not?"

"I don't know about these two," said Mai. "But I paid a lot of star chips for this rifle, and I want to use it."

"Well, what about the rest of you?" Serenity asked.

"Fine," pouted Ribbon.

"Let's do this, girls," said Téa.

They quietly dashed for the cave entrance. Mai was the first to go in, her eye glued to the scope on the rifle which had the technology to allow Mai to see in the dark.

"These otherworldly contraband weapons are fantastic," Mai whispered, stepping further into the cave.

Ribbon took out a golden binder from her pouch. It levitated in front of her and opened it up revealing page after page of the Duel Monsters she could call into battle, for she was a Summoner, a class very few could have. It was so difficult to attain that Termnnia had as few as twenty of them, and these mages received great praise earning jobs with elite political figures including the High King of Termnnia.

It took years of training in the magical arts and great discipline to become a Summoner and it also took a dedicated faith, for Summoners attained their creatures through prayers to the Mothers. Those they found worthy were blessed with powerful monsters. Ribbon prayed to and respected all the Mothers, for they each played a part in the creation of the world she called home. A Summoner's job was also to spread the faith of the Mothers. The Mothers each lived in and ruled their own worlds called Planes, and the monsters Summoners called on were proof of those worlds. Faith was highly needed, especially in these trying times.

"Do you have a creature selected?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I have a few in mind?" Ribbon whispered. Her spellbinder flipped three pages towards her favorite page containing her best and rarest monsters. It cast a glow bright enough to illuminate a four-foot radius around Ribbon.

Serenity and Téa followed after them. Serenity quickly unsheathed her silver sword, placing a hand on Ribbon's shoulder to stay close.

They could hear nothing, save for their own footsteps crunching on the dirt and pebbles on the ground beneath them and the dripping of water from the stalactite formations. The chirping of Dark Bat could be heard from the darkness, but they never attacked unless provoked, so the girls did their best to ignore them as they delved deeper into the cave. From the light of Mai's Crystal torch and Ribbon's spell binder, they could see old campsites in the cave. Rings of small rocks that formed the foundation of campfires along with burned out branches and twigs and sewn logs that were used for seating.

It began smelling rank and the air grew musty. Their noses told them they were getting close. Serenity held back a scream when she spotted bones littering the ground by one of the old campsites. There were the bones of cows, pigs, and horses but there were some she recognized thanks to the many hours reading her mother's book on from the hospital she worked in. The bones she saw mixed with the animal bones were human. A skull missing its jaw was lying by one of the logs with a large knife lodged on the dome.

"This is horrible," whispered Ribbon. "They killed people."

"This ends tonight," said Mai. "I'm not much of a Summoner, but I can still call upon my Harpie Queen to aid us. She's never let me down before."

"What about the Battle of Rassay?" Serenity smirked.

"Come off it," Mai retorted quietly. "It was that one time. You shouldn't joke. How many times has she saved your rear end?"

"Hush," said Ribbon. "I hear something."

"I know that sound," Téa grimaced. "Looks like the goblins are cooking dinner."

"Be careful," whispered. Mai. "I'll go first."

"Use that weapon carefully," Serenity said softly. "That gun has a limited amount of those brass projectiles before it's utterly useless."

"Don't worry, babe, I got it."

"Don't you guys have the feeling we should have run into something by now?" Ribbon asked. "We went so far into the cave and there's no sign of them."

"Stop being such a sissy," said Mai. "Goblins aren't smart enough to plan an ambush."

There was a sudden hiss and a force that knocked Serenity forward.

"What the…."

Mai saw an arrow protruding from her knapsack. Just then the cave illuminated with the orange light of hundreds of torches and the walls echoed with the crackling and chirping of the goblins.

Serenity looked up and saw the creatures sneering at them, flashing their yellowed sharp teeth and widening their eyes, a sign they were ready for battle. They heard stomping coming from an entrance in the second level. Six armored razorbacks snorted as they trotted alongside their master, the goblin warlord, Red Mona. The pendant Serenity sought after shimmered around his neck. He raised up his dagger, once a handsome sword that broke in half, and laughed at them.

"Man-Female!" he sniggered, trying to speak Common. "Pretty Man-Females! Are they crunchy? Are they tender? Are they sweet?"

The goblins screeched, licking their chops.

"I think they've chosen us for dinner," croaked Téa.

"Do they boil? Do they cut easily? Are they juicy? Meat looks better than puny farmer and family."

"We taste the same," said Mai, aiming the rifle at Mona.

AHHHHH! Mona hissed. "She has fancy boom-boom weapon! Attack!"

"For Yuri!" Serenity shouted. She and her friends charged toward the goblin horde, ready to bring them all down.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

The sun began to set slowly over the silhouettes of the Emerald Mountains shading the sky in colors of red, pink and gold. Evelyn fanned her face as she sat in the king's box looking down at the sandy dueling arena below. The walls that surrounded the stadium were of brown stone with statues of former Ellerian champions standing proudly on mausoleums built into the walls alongside statues of their ace monsters. Red flags waved elegantly in the wind on their spires mounted on the very top of the walls.

The king's box was perched just over the arena to give Helmsley and his family an excellent view of the matches, ten in all this day in which the best duelists from all over Termnnia came to show off their skills or try to impress the princess.

The duels were entertaining, but to Alexis, an exceptional duelist who has mastered the rules of the game, they were all amateurs.

"Another pointless match," Alexis groaned. "I may not be a fan of the news rules in Domino but, boy they sure do spice things up."

"You mean those new black cards?" Ezra asked. "And those weird creatures that are half monster half spell?"

"Xyz monsters and Pendulum monsters," Alexis answered. "Yup. Complicated to play but they sure make quite a show when placed in the hands of a capable duelist."

"Well, these are the preliminaries, Your Grace." Josephine said plopping a grape into her mouth. "I'm sure the games will get exciting after this."

A blare of trumpets announced the next duel. The enigmatic announcer stood up and shouted the upcoming match.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he called out. "I bring you the main event of the games celebrating the birth of our beloved Princess Evelyn Ethelburga Alteria!" The crowd cheered and whistled eagerly anticipating the next duel.

"Ladies of the arena, prepare yourselves! First, I present to you the bard from the Earldom of Ashwood. The Knight of Wine and Song!"

The women in the arena cheered loudly. Evelyn bit her lip and clutched both the edges of her seat to keep herself from jumping up for the handsome knight.

"Ser Dancer Firewing! Come out and prove your worth!"

The iron gates of the eastern entrance raised open. Two Duel Monsters called Flower Wolves dashed out of the darkness and summoned a rain of pink petals over the arena. Then, Dancer came riding out of the entrance wearing silvery engraved armor with carvings and statuettes of flowers and musical notes on the pauldrons and breastplate. The top of his silver helm was crested with a long white plume. A white cloth-of-gold cape flew gracefully on his back clipped to his gorget with silver fastening. A matching Duel Disk was built into the right gauntlet. His white stallion armored in a crupper, crinet and chamfron that also matched Dancer's armor set.

Evelyn couldn't contain her glee and she gave a slight jump in her seat clasping her hands together watching her knight in shining armor below. The women in the stadium jammed towards the edge of the barrier protecting them from an eighteen foot drop into the sands below. They blew kisses at the knight. Others tossed flowers and some even exposed themselves for him. Evelyn could even see a few young men professing their love for Dancer in the froth of screaming women.

"And now!" called out the announcer. "I bring you the champion of the Royal House of Delgado, the Dinosaur Lords of Feldia. From the land of Red Marsh, I present to you Ser Rex Raptor the Knight of Teeth! Come out and prove your worth!"

The gates to the west side of the stadium slid opened. A loud grunt erupted from the darkness. An Eldori knight came out mounted on a Duel Monster called Megazowler, a horned quadrupedal beast with the likeness of a ceratopsian dinosaur with yellowish-orange skin and horns and spikes of ivory. The beast was armored in white enameled steel plates.

The armor on the shoulders of the beast had the likeness of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the symbol of the Delgado family. On the massive saddle of masterwork leather the flags bearing the emblems of both Rex's house and the Delgados flew proudly on both sides of Rex. He wore a red and black surcoat over chainmail and steel armor.

The behemoth of a mount shook the earth with each step sending vibrations up Evelyn's tailbone. He rode past the king's box to pay his respects to the Ellerian king. But then he saw Evelyn. He glared at her and growled like a predatory dinosaur ready to strike its prey before riding to his place in the dueling arena.

"How was he going to marry you!" exclaimed Ezra.

"He's from the House of Raptor," said Evelyn. "A cadet branch of the Royal House of Delgado. Since House Raptor has such close ties to the Delgados, our High King's relatives, my father arranged for Rex and me to marry so as to have close ties to the family of the High King."

"So, what happened?" asked Alexis.

"Master Yugi was furious when he learned the Delgados were planning to let Daveed back into the family. Not out of love, but a thirst for power. He and High Chancellor Pegasus refused their decree to have him back. That decision is ultimately up to the prince of course, but he is nowhere to be seen. Since the Delgados no longer had an official claim to Daveed my marriage to Rex was called off. And father has now made an enemy of the most powerful family in the west."

"Looks like both the Delgados and the Alterias are complete fools," Alexis whispered looking up at King Helmsley. He was savagely biting into a grilled chicken leg. He laughed and cheered as the duel commenced. He started waving the leg in the air.

"So, Rex," Dancer said taking his opponent's deck and shuffling it. "I couldn't help but notice you eyeing your former betrothed."

"Keep talking, Firewing," Rex furiously snatched his deck from Dancer's hand. "That's all your good for. As far as I'm concerned the Alteria's can keep the bitch because I have no need for it."

"I should strike you down for saying those words."

Rex laughed and took Dancer's deck and shuffled it. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Dancer took his deck from Rex and he paced towards his side of the field.

The duel began once Rex stood on his side of the field.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

"I'll start first!" declared Rex. "I summon Tomozaurus!"

A portal on the field opened. A fifteen-foot tall brown dromaeosaur stomped out.

"For my first move!" declared Dancer, drawing his card. "I shall summon Lunar Queen of Elzaim!"

The men in the crowd whistled as beautiful woman with white-feathered wings appeared onto the field from a portal. She wore salmon pink robes and had chestnut brown hair. She extended her wings and placed a hand on her hip. At 750 ATK she was fifty points stronger than Rex's dinosaur.

Dancer ordered the beautiful monster to attack. She flew up into the air and fired feathers of light from her wings destroying Rex's monster and bringing his Life Points to 3950.

"I shall play a card face down and end my turn."

Rex could only grin

"So, a weak monster is how you start eh?" Rex said drawing his card. "I'll put that creature in its place. I special summon two Gilasaurus!"

Rex summoned two brown ten-foot-tall raptors to the field. But they weren't going to stay on the field for long. "I now overlay them to Xyz Summon a new monster!"

"He's learned how to Xyz Summon too!" gasped Evelyn.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Alexis said taking a sip of sweet fruit punch.

"Come forth, Grenosaurus!"

Rex summoned a red allosaurus with a cream-colored underbelly. The beast steel parts on its body and its eyes were crested with flames.

"You've got to be kidding?" Dancer said with a loss of breath. Rex knew the advanced rules of the southeast.

"Attack!" shouted Rex.

His monster shot fire from its mouth. The flames then animated into a serpent-like dragon that wrapped around Ethan's Lunar Queen. The monster screamed in agony as the searing flames burned her body. She vanished and Ethan's Life Points dropped from 4000 to 2750.

"And now to activate his special ability!" Rex pumped his fist arrogantly. "I remove an Xyz Material monster from my Grenosaurus and he will inflict one-thousand points of damage to your Life Points."

Grenosaurus ran towards Dancer. Each step shaking the arena. It roared and showered Dancer in flames. Dancer cried out in agony. His Life Points dropped to 1750.

"No!" said Evelyn. "It can't be. It's only Rex's first turn and he brought Dancer to less than half his Life Points."

"I summon Goddess of Whim in defense mode!" Dance said summoning a lazy-looking woman in a see-through gown the color of seaweed. In place of hair growing on her scalp she had leaves instead.

Rex attacked again. With another destroyed monster, he activated his Grenosaurus's special ability.

The creature stomped forward to attack. But Dancer stood his ground raising his fist at the Grenosaurus. The beast, again, bathed Dancer in flames. But he didn't move.

Evelyn could no longer contain her excitement and let out a mad laugh. She could hear Dancer screaming out: "Come on you stupid beast is that all you've got!"

"Your deck hasn't adapted to the changes it seems!" gloated Rex. "You're still using common first generation trash monsters."

"Pure blood monsters!" corrected Dancer. He got up from the ground.

The shield aura his Duel Disk provided protected him from the flames of the beast but he could still feel a sharp stinging.

"Far nobler creatures than those artificial beasts that Kaiba Corp. creates in the south. And it doesn't matter the monsters in your deck or their rarity. It's the duelist.

Your shiny new Xyz monster is impressive Rex, but he will fall to my beast. I use the trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Lunar Queen. But she will not stay for long, for I shall offer my noble creature in order to summon forth the very emblem of my House. Come forth, Firewing Pegasus!"

The girls cheered as a fiery portal burst open behind Dancer. A powerful neigh erupted from within. A dark blue stallion galloped out of the portal. The stallion had a fiery-gold mane and flames over its hooves and a dark blue tail. It trotted around the Dancer before coming to a stop. When it did, fiery wings erupted from its back.

The stats displayed next to it. ATK/2550 and DEF/1800

"How beautiful," said Ezra. "What a marvelous monster."

"And now, Rex. I play Polymerization to fuse my Queen's Double and Hibikime to create Empress Judge!"

Dancer's beautiful red-haired woman emerged from a portal behind Firewing Pegasus. She wore a revealing gown of crimson and wielded a golden sceptor.

The Firewing Pegasus was ordered to attack. It reared up on its hind legs and started waving its front legs conjuring two tornados of flames that spun towards Rex's Grenosaurus. The monster was turned to ash.

"No! My Grenosaurus!" shouted Rex. His Life Points dropping to 3700.

"Still not enough," groaned Evelyn. "Come on, Dancer. You can duel better than this."

But she forgot about Empress Judge. She twilrled her sceptor and shot a blue ball of light at Rex, hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards five feet. He landed on his back with a thud. His Life Points dropping to 1600.

"He's in the lead!" cheered Ezra. "Well done, Dancer!"

"I doubt even Yuri can duel like this!" breathed Evelyn. "No one can best my knight. My champion. My love."

"So that's how you want to play, eh?" snarled Rex, getting up from the ground. He picked up his cards. "I'll make you pay. I summon Krokodilus to the field. But he won't be staying for long. Because I'm sacrificing him with my spell card Ultra-Evolution Pill. Now I can offer a reptile monster to special-summon my ultimate monster. Come on out...Dark Tyranno!"

Krokodilus vanished into a vortex of multi-colored light. From the vortex, a loud roar erupted. The vortex violently dispersed and revealed a towering forty-foot tyrannosaurus.

It was dark brown with peanut butter-colored stripes and lifeless amber eyes. "And now!" shouted Rex. "I will boost my dinosaur's power with Raise Body Heat. This will boost the attack and defense points of dinosaur monsters by three hundred points. Raising my Dark Tyranno's attack to twenty-nine hundred!"

"This does not bode well," said Dancer.

Rex ordered his Dark Tyranno to attack Dancer's Empress Judge. The beast ran towards her. She went to her knees and held out her arms in fear as Dark Tyranno roared above her. The dinosaur lowered his head and clutched Empress Judge in his mouth. He shook her violently sending her right arm flying into the arena, then ended her life with a powerful crunch before swallowing her.

"Urk!" Dancer went, watching his monster's feet delve into the Dark Tyranno's throat. It roared in his face. His Life Points dropped 950. "Is that all you got Rex!" Dancer shouted. He began to walk around the arena waving his arms arrogantly. "Is that all you got! Is this all they have to challenge me!"

The crowd got on Dancer's side. They chanted his name as he walked circles around the field. "My turn!" shouted Dancer. "Your pathetic reptiles are no match for my prowess! I summon Kanan the Sword Mistress!"

The men in the arena cheered when Dancer summoned one of the most beautiful Duel Monsters in the game. A woman with long brown hair and wearing green, silver-trimmed armor that left little to the imagination. Her ATK was 1400, leaving Rex confused. He grinned confidently, guessing Dancer had gone mad.

"And now!" Dancer announced. "The final play of the game!" He held up his spell card for all to see. "I play Wild Nature's Release! With this spell, my Firewing Pegasus goes into a rage that will increase his attack by his defense raising his power to four-thousand-fifty!"

"Accck!" grunted Rex.

Firewing Pegasus's eyes began to glow bright red. Its flaming wings and mane doubled in size and its tail burst into flames as well. The neighed so loud wine glasses shattered. When it charged to attack the flames on its body turned blue. It dashed towards Dark Tyranno and incinerated him to the bone. Then, Dancer finished Rex with a direct attack with Kanan, ending the match.

"Ser Dancer is the victor!" the announcer proclaimed. The crowd chanted his name,

 _Dancer! Dancer! Dancer! Dancer!_

Dancer walked to the King's Box. He held out his arm, pointing at Evelyn and shouted, "FOR YOU!"

Josephine was not pleased with the display. She drummed her fingers on her beefy arms. She looked up at the king, hoping he would agree to some discipline, but he grinned and waved for her to do nothing. It was Evelyn's birthday after all.

Just then, Ser Kevin entered the box. He sprinted down to Evelyn. There was a grave look on his face. His eyes were red from his sorrow and his nose blushed red. His tears left shiny trails on his cheeks.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"My lady," Kevin sobbed. "It's your brother. He's been captured by King Forrest."

* * *

 **Quote of the Day: "If you ever feel you are avoided by someone, just block them."**


	32. The House of the Grizzly

**Evelyn**

* * *

"My lady, it's time." An ebony knight said to Evelyn.

Princess Evelyn stared sadly into her mirror inside her bed chamber. Her nose glowing red with sadness. Her eyeliner was washing down her face turning her tears black like oil. She sniffled and nodded in compliance, then ordered the knight to go.

"We shall wait for you, outside," the knight said. "I pray to the goddesses Prince Talion is well."

Not likely, Evelyn thought, for the head of Talion's beloved horse, Lady, was sent to their doorstep as a present for Evelyn's birthday just hours after hearing the news of her brother's capture. The flaming eye of the Church carved onto the stallion's forehead. A note was stuffed into her mouth. When unrolled, a ghastly sight was revealed. A finger was inside the note and it bore the ring Evelyn gave Talion the day he was born. The note read: Negotiate or your prince's head will be next. I shall meet you in the Emerald Marches to discuss our terms.

"You should take a warm bath before leaving," Alexis Rhodes suggested. "Mix the water with Twilight Shade to calm your nerves."

"I'll be fine," sniffed Evelyn, weakly putting on her tiara. She was quaking like the tail of a rattlesnake. Her unstable hands dropped the tiara and then she sobbed.

"It would be best if you did," Ezra pleaded. "You cannot visit King Forrest looking like this. For that matter, you will worry the children if they see you this way."

"Come on, love," Alexis said, helping Evelyn out of her chair. "Ezra, tell the Ebony Guard we will be a down in a bit."

Ezra dashed out of the bed chamber to let the guards know Evelyn would be down much later than anticipated.

Alexis helped clean Evelyn up after she had a soothing bath. While still saddened of her brother's capture she felt her nerves became less feverish and she had better control of herself. Alexis helped her dress into a shadowy black gown with the black knight of her House etched on the front.

An hour later she descended from her chambers and into the main atrium of the castle. Her mother, Sera was at the front door donning a black-armored gown.

"Father is not going?" Evelyn asked.

"No." Sera replied sternly. "Helmsley is feeling ill this morning. I don't expect much from you, so I have sent Mister Boroth to the Emerald Marches to join you."

"I don't need his help mother," Evelyn sharply replied.

"I don't care what you need, child. I want my son back. The sooner we do, the better. I weep for the future if it is you who is heir to the Ebony Throne. Now go."

Evelyn nodded sadly and stormed out of the castle to join her knights.

"What did Helmsley and Sera do to deserve her!" whispered Ezra. "They're horrible parents as well as royals."

"Say no more, Sunshine," Alexis said, her eyes glued to Evelyn's poisonous mother. "The sooner Evelyn meets with Prince Yuri the better. Perhaps, he'll not only save the country but get Evelyn out of this horrid family."

She and Ezra followed Evelyn down the white marble steps to her two-floored carriage.

"Ya!" the coachman shouted after cracking his whip. The ten warhorses then moved forward leaving the luxury and comfort of King's Rock to the war-torn city of Arborleen up north.

The carriage rocked on the dirt roads, but not even the infernal rocking could tear her away from her thoughts. Her country, Elleria was at war with the Kingdom of Naralia, as were many nations; but hers was being hit the hardest.

Its ruler, King Forrest Ungard III, was a man of many delights and pleasures with an ego the size of his kingdom. His country was the biggest and the richest in all Termnnia; and for this he bullied nations for years, taking over much territory from the Arctic Kingdoms of Winterrun and Frostborne all the way to most of Northern Katina and the Eastern Isles. But it was the southern kingdoms Forrest wanted, none more than Emboldor with the Diamond Throne.

Elleria was almost easy pickings for King Forrest. The country had been at war for so long that its economy began to crumble on Evelyn's tenth birthday. Refugees from the north then began to pour into her home, the capital city of King's Rock, so called because of the hollowed-out mountain where the castle she lived in was built.

The partially destroyed mountain looked like a crown and the founder of the city, Lord Eren Alteria, chose the location for the castle's foundation.

The mountain was ruined in an epic battle during the Dawn Era when the now extinct winged-people, called the Arva, went to war against the first men of Termnnia.

It was a grim time for Elleria which was why Evelyn was urged by her mother and father to marry Daveed.

As the new High King, he would possess the Divine Beasts and the best military in all the world. The Divine Beasts could keep King Forrest from conquering her home, hell, just one of those monsters alone could bring ruin to Naralia.

But surely the other kingdoms would be expecting their princesses or other daughters of nobility to do the same. Marrying the High King of Termnnia would bring great power to one's family. This Evelyn knew, for her father was once a contender for the claim of Daveed in the War of the Infant more than two decades ago.

 _I lost many men in that cursed war_ he spat when Evelyn refused the task _. But if I can't adopt the future, High King, then it will be your duty to wed him! He will be returning to Termnnia soon, and I expect you to be his bride by the end of the school year, understood!_

Evelyn shook her head in frustration.

 _What if he would not have her?_

 _What would her family do to her if she failed?_

 _What would happen to her country?_

For a moment, she hated being royalty. She would rather have been the daughter of a pig farmer than go through this hardship. She got up from her seat and into the kitchen for a glass of wine. She heard footsteps pacing towards her.

Slender arms reached around her to encase her in Dancer's loving embrace. He slowly turned her around so she could see him.

"You're trembling," he said softly. "Everything will be all right, my lady," he leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her head so his kiss turned to nothing more than a peck on the cheek.

"After we find, Talion, I want to run away. I've had it with this kingdom. I want to go south. With you."

"This is crazy, Evelyn. You can't just abandon your country."

"King Forrest will take huge ground after this meeting," Evelyn said coldly. "Once he claims the marches, Elleria will be free for him to conquer. Our soldiers are weak. Father's sellswords have deserted us to the northerners for better pay. There is no country left after this, Dancer."

"Whoa! Whoa!" called the coachman. He pulled the reins and the black mares pushing Evelyn's carriage came to a halt. An ebony knight opened the door then held out his hand to help the princess out of her carriage.

She was expecting the smell of flowers and pine, but all her delicate nostrils could pick up was the stench of war. She gave a petit cough and covered her nose with a pink silk handkerchief. The once prosperous city of Arborleen stood in greater ruin than it was before.

One of the captains reported that King Forrest's Meteor Squad, a trebuchet unit for hire, laid siege to them the night before. The city's gleaming red banners were torn and blackened by fire. Turrets and other towers stood with large gaping holes where stones from King Forrest's copper trebuchets smashed during an evening raid.

Bandaged up soldiers hobbled through the town. Dirty peasants coughed, and high-spirited mercenaries hooted and cheered with glee when they saw Evelyn arrive with her guard of Ebony Knights.

Josephine urged Evelyn to wear her jacket, for her gown exposed her shoulders and the upper half of her breasts, as well as the expensive diamond necklace gleaming over her neck and chest which cost over a million Star Chips.

"Do cover yourself, my lady," said Ser Kevin. "These dogs have not seen a woman in ages. They will show no remorse, even to royalty."

"Don't worry about me," said Evelyn. "You should have stayed at home, Kevin. You should study if you wish to pass your entrance exam into the academy. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm is not easy to get into."

"My scores in the entry tests have landed me in the Red-Eyes dorm," Kevin said sternly. "That's well enough for me."

"I was hoping you'd join me and the others in the dorm," said Evelyn. "Please tell me you'll try harder, dear."

"If my princess wishes it, then so be it."

"Don't look at me as your princess, Kevin," Evelyn said beaming at her knight. "I am your friend."

"Of course, Evelyn," said Kevin, with a wan grin.

As Evelyn walked through town she threw sacks of Star Chips at the poor and gave the children bars of chocolate from the _Cascade Factory_ , the best candy makers in Termnnia.

Evelyn hated poverty and knowing that the children of her country were suffering because of the power-trip of an egotistical king (As well as the careless spending of her family) filled her with rage.

The children all came running for the princess and her Ebony Knights. She knelt down and greeted them with a smile that filled their little hearts with joy. She snapped her fingers and then a squad of knights arrived with baskets full of bread, cheese, grapes and apple slices. They were also presented with Duel Monster booster packs and structure decks. This mostly pleased the boys, but the girls were content to know she brought them dolls and other toys.

"Is this wise my lady?" Kevin whispered into Evelyn's ear as she handed a fire monster structure deck to a little farm boy. "Cards are worth a lot of money; these mercenary scum know it. They will steal the cards from the children."

Evelyn turned to look at him. She gave him a cold stare.

"Then see to it that they don't steal from the children. Any knight who arrests the scum fool enough to take from my children will have five pounds of silver Star Chips and their armor damasked in gold."

"Understood, my lady," Kevin said with a bow. He left to tell the knights the news.

When her charity was done, she went into the town where she reunited with the rest of her friends, who were volunteering near the gates of the city.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asked, running towards them. "I thought you guys would have gone home by now."

"We're here as aid workers," said Antoine. "Your father is paying any noble warrior and duelist to come here. And that's what I'm here to do."

"Me too," said Ethan. "I got so much better thanks to my time at the academy. I feel I can take on King Forrest himself."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," said a cocky voice from nowhere.

Alexis and Evelyn searched around and spotted a young man, an Anime boy, eating an apple on the tree above them. He wore modern clothing from Domino. A brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt and black pants.

A belt was looped around his waist with a decorated chain hanging from his right hip. He had large brown boots, red at the bottom; and gloves, with carbon fiber knuckle guards that covered all but his index and middle finger. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Highnesses," he said with mock courtesy.

"And you must be?" said Antoine.

"Ugh, that's Jaden Yuki," Ezra said poisonously. "A mercenary duelist."

"Bingo," said Jaden finishing his apple. He had a bright and confident smile on his face. He was a cheerful young lad, but the group was displeased by his sudden intrusion.

"I know his type," Ethan said with as much spite as Ezra. "Lords, Nobles or anyone who have the money pay duelists like him to play for them because they lack the skill to duel themselves."

"And you think you can take on King Forrest?" said Antoine. "Come on down here then, tough guy, and show me what you got."

"I don't deny your skills man," said Jaden, chucking away the core of his apple. It fell with a plop into the river. He wiped the juice off his fingers by rubbing them lightly on his pants. They were quite annoyed by his presence, but he still had his cheerful smile. "All I'm saying is you'll never get a guy like King Forrest to duel. He thinks dueling is for children, and that real kings should settle their disputes in war."

"Bloodthirsty warmonger," said Ezra.

"What are ya gonna do?" said Jaden. "It's politics. Kings like Forrest have existed for ages. The Dueling Pact isn't enough to stop Man from behind his good ol' violent self. Now King Forrest's son, on the other hand, now that's a duelist worth taking down."

"But you said King Forrest hates the game," said Evelyn.

"Yes," Dancer agreed. "Why would the king teach it to his son?"

"Forrest had no hand in teaching his son Duel Monsters," Jaden said kicking his left leg back and forth and placing his hands behind the back of his head to cushion it from the hard bark of the tree. He yawned, covering his mouth. "The little prince taught himself." he continued. "Besides, Forrest would be a fool not to have at least one skilled duelist in his army. He has to follow the Dueling Pact. It's a must."

"Jaden is right," said Dancer. "The Dueling Pact is a sacred oath taken by the kings of old; with Horakhty herself as the witness."

"But yet he marches into our lands and claims them as his own," pouted Ezra.

"More like negotiates for territories," said Jaden. "Forrest wants to go to battle, no doubt, but both his council and the Church hold him back. So, he sends his son to duel for these territories. Those who give him smack when they lose, he threatens with his army. With all the land these kingdoms have lost, his son must be kicking some serious ass."

"Watch your mouth around the princesses, you peasant!" Antoine spat with anger.

"I'm sorry, and what are you?" Jaden said, shutting his eyes.

"I am the son of the Kalungan ambassador," announced Antoine.

Jaden shrugged as he yawned. "So? That doesn't exactly make you the Lord of Termnnia does it?"

"Away with you Jaden!" snapped Ezra.

Jaden responded with a snore. He fell asleep.

"Low-life mercenaries," said Ethan.

"Come, we are needed," said Evelyn. "King Forrest is on his way to make some deal for the Emerald Marches."

"Most likely he'll say: 'give me the marches and avoid war'," said Ethan.

Jaden's snoring could still be heard even from the distance that they walked.

"He could prove useful," Evelyn said looking back at Jaden. "I know that mercenary duelists are some of the best players in the land."

"Are you kidding? When you have guys like me?" boasted Ethan.

"To have a king chose you to duel for him is suicide," said Dancer. "You still have much to learn."

"We could ask him for help," Alexis said, her cheeks blushing. "I do find him...rather charming."

"Oh, please," said Ezra. "I know these mercenary dogs. They're scum, the lot of them."

The friends exited the city via the north gate, and they traveled up a dirt path into rocky hills that led into the mountains. The mountain which they were approaching was called Mt. Cedar.

It was here that the king of Naralia wanted to meet them. Upon reaching a hill, they spotted banners bearing the orange and black colors of the rival kingdom. A bear roaring in the night was the country's emblem. There were knights in surcoats bearing the colors and the bear of their kingdom over glossy metal armor with metal conicals and kettle hat helmets.

Under a red tent stood a figure surrounded by knights in gleaming gold armor trimmed with ebony and silver engravings. Their pauldrons were large and had the bust of a buxom woman with eyes made of galaxy cut amethyst. The figure in the middle was a large and beefy man dressed in maroon garments trimmed with gold. He was draped in furs to warm him from the chill of the mountains. There was a belt of golden escutcheons displaying images of his past battles looped over his torso. His feet inside dragon-hide boots. He had dark red hair and a bushy beard; lustful green eyes; a face red with drunkenness and a flat-top crown of gold sat on his head.

King Forrest Ungard III was as hideous as Evelyn's mother had said he was. He gave a smile and waddled towards them; his brown fur cape was swaying behind him. He held up his hands, covered in brown leather gloves. His knights followed, their entire right arms hidden behind their exquisite tower shields.

Evelyn saw a group of elderly men in dark blue velvet garments with gold chains over their necks standing a few feet from her waiting to greet the king. No doubt, they were from her father's council. Evelyn recognized them at once, for she had seen them eat at her table during dinner. The one in the middle she had no trouble identifying.

Richard Boroth, it was of no surprise to Evelyn that his vile man was here in the fields with King Forrest. His piercing blue eyes - as cold as winter - locked on to her. Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest, for her dress showed off enough decolletage to please him. He smiled at her once she and her friends arrived. Evelyn always felt uneasiness when she saw his mouth contort into the awful grin.

He turned when his old ears picked up the clink-clank of armor approaching.

Richard bowed and began his greeting to the king. "We most humbly greet His Majesty: Forrest Ungard III, King of Naralia; heir to the dynasty of the Great Bear; Master of the Diamond Throne; the future wielder of the Divine Beasts, Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all Her kingdoms."

"Welcome to Elleria," said another member of the council.

"I thank you for the greeting into my new territory," said the king. "Now, those not with me, get out! This land is now Naralian territory and property of the king, and, for those of you who are dunce, that's me! You all will pay dearly for losing my golden eggs."

"Your golden eggs?" snapped Ezra. "They would have hatched by now if it hadn't been for your intervention."

"I'm begging your pardon my dear, but it was the earthquake that did the loss of the eggs. They would have been mine if it had not been for that Yugi. But that is history. This is now. I want my land!"

"You jest," said Antione. "We're not going anywhere."

"I do not 'jest' young man. I am serious. But if you're going to be stubborn, then how much do you want for the land? Name your price; I can pay you anything."

"This land is not for sale!" Evelyn said, stepping forward to face the king.

"And who is this?" asked a vulture of a man, covered from head-to-toe in blue robes. He had chains of gold encrusted with jewels hung around his neck, a white flat top hat on his head. Donald the Vulture, the king's right-hand man, and court wizard.

Forrest smiled, baring his teeth when he saw the young girl approach him. But his wizard was displeased with how much skin Evelyn's attire revealed. "I do not recall summoning wenches to deal with us," Donald snapped.

"Mind your tongue, vulture!" Ser Kevin spat angrily. "This is Evelyn of the Alteria Family. The Princess of Elleria."

"You truly are a fool, Donald," laughed King Forrest, slapping his wizard in the chest. "Do you not see the tiara on her head? I must say, this is quite the surprise. I was expecting to treat with your father, yet he sends you, my lady."

"I came on my behalf," said Evelyn. "I will bear the authority to treat with you."

"I am afraid that will be my authority, princess," said Richard, arrogantly walking by her. "Your mother knew you would come here to Arborleen to do things your way. So, she sent me, and the council, to treat with His Majesty."

"Looks to me like you were about to sell your names and the land off to him," said Alexis, marching past her friends to stand beside Evelyn.

"So much beauty here in the South," King Forrest said licking his lips when he saw the golden-haired Eldori princess approach him. "I cannot wait to claim these kingdoms."

"I want her to be my bride father!" called out a young boy, only thirteen-years-old. He had the same dark red hair as Forrest, and his bright lustful eyes as well. Prince Malcolm was his name, one of Forrest's many children. His hair was curled, and he had big front teeth protruding from his mouth, and he had an indigo and gold Duel Disk on his right arm.

"She's beautiful, father! Make her my bride!"

Alexis made a face of disgust, crossed her arms over her chest and took a step backward. King Forrest laughed and patted his son's back.

"My boy, when I conquer all the Kingdoms of Termnnia I promise to get you any girl you want. Including this one. I know you, child, you are of the Rhodes family am I correct?"

"You are," said Alexis, with a nod.

"And what do you think of my son? A strapping lad, no?" He placed an arm around his boy.

Alexis glared at him coldly, like a dragon ready to sear the flesh of a thief foolish enough to steal from her horde. The look caused no fear in the boy, but it displeased his father.

"What? You think yourself too old? Girls far younger than you have wed. They are eligible to marry after their first bleeding; I'm sure you had yours many years ago."

"I am aware of our customs," said Alexis.

"Termnnian wedding traditions are not why we are here," said Donald. "We are here to see if you, members of King Helmsley's council, are going pledge your allegiance to Naralia, and accept the king's new nomenclature?"

"WHAT!" shouted Evelyn.

"I am sorry, princess," said Richard. "Your father is a good man and all, but I fear that we can no longer hold this kingdom against its foes."

He stepped forward more, casting her aside as he came closer to King Forrest.

"As for the price; the council demands five hundred thousand gold Star Chips, to each of us. I require the royal chateau in the Emeralds; and a title of marquis in your new kingdom, Your Grace."

"Traitors!" snapped Antoine. "Lady Evelyn was going to turn her summer home into a hospital for the children!"

"Hold your tongue, Redborne!" said Donald.

"Why such a title?" asked Forrest.

"Look around you," said Richard. "This is Northern Elleria. Termnnia's significant supplier of coal and steel ingots. We hold hundreds of quarries that harvest limestone and shale. Our mines are rich with cavities of gold and silver, and our magicians produce some of the finest Mana Crystals; the very life force that's used to charge Duel Disks.

We own the largest industries in all Termnnia and are the major trade route between the Kingdoms of the West and the City-State of Domino. To say nothing of The Grand Beach which brings in the wild and licentious youths of all the nations adds a significant boost in revenue during the summer months. You will need someone who will know how to control such resources, Your Grace. There are many Houses in this land who have accepted your rule, but I assure you none of them have the knowledge of maintaining an economy as I do."

"Richard, my family, trusted you!" said Evelyn.

"And I them," said Richard. "But it appears they know nothing about maintaining a government, nor what it means to hold a crown. It is because of your family's constant spending that they've brought Elleria to the wretched state that it's in. This land was once the place where the Arva gained their wings and helped the Celtra forge Termnnia into what it is today. Despite all the precious history Elleria holds, your parents treat the land's economy like it's their own purse. For the love of all that is holy, princess, your father took a loan from the Termnnian Bank."

"The Big Five?" King Forrest said with a shudder. "Even I am not foolish enough to take a loan from them. The last time a kingdom didn't pay them a debt, it was turned to ashes by their 'pet.'"

"Yes," said Richard. "They would soon sic that fell beast upon us should Helmsley not give them their dues."

"So, you're going to turn your back on your country!" said Ezra.

"Do not speak to me, bastard girl!" shouted Richard. "I am not betraying my country; I am saving it. King Forrest the Stupendous is the way for a new Elleria! For a new Termnnia!"

"I've heard enough!" Ethan called out. He jumped down from the rocks and morphed a silver bracelet on his wrist into an ornate silver Duel Disk. "King Forrest, by the decree of the Seven Kings of Old, I invoke the right of the Dueling Pact and challenge you!"

"No, Ethan!" shouted Dancer. "Your skills are not good enough. King Forrest, I will challenge you!" he morphed his ring into a Duel Disk.

"No, duel me!" Antoine shouted, his gauntlet turning into a massive Duel Disk of platinum, silver, and myrrh.

"The boy has already issued the challenge," said Forrest. "However, since I don't play this silly game, you will duel my son."

Prince Malcolm grinned. He stepped forward and held out his Duel Disk proudly so the sun could make the gold engravings shine brightly. He shined it proudly before Alexis, hoping its beauty would entice her. It only made her frown.

"So what are the conditions?" asked Forrest.

"The conditions are simple," said Ethan. "When I win, you and your armies will turn back to Naralia. You are to leave these lands and never come back! And these traitors will be returned to King's Rock to be executed."

"WHAT!" shouted Richard.

"The penalty for treason is death," said Kevin Garat. "You of all people should know this."

"And if I lose the Emerald Marches are yours." Ethan continued. "No more discussions needed."

"ETHAN!" his friends shouted.

"You cannot just speak for Lady Evelyn you fool!" shouted Kevin.

"Ethan, you always lose!" cried Evelyn.

"No, I won't. Not this time. This time, I will make you proud, my lady."

"Ethan..." Evelyn murmured.

King Forrest bowed. He raised himself back up and slammed his fist onto his chest with a loud thump. "I agree to the terms, and by order of the Dueling Pact, I will accept the challenge. My son will duel, Ethan, in my place."

The two duelists took their positions. The wind blew around them. Evelyn and her friends stepped back as did Forrest, Donald and his knights.

The two started with 4000 Life Points. Alexis tossed a golden coin in the air. Ethan called heads and Malcolm called tails.

The coin fell.

Heads. Ethan began first.

He drew his card and looked at his hand. "I summon M-Warrior #2 in attack mode!"

Ethan summoned a humanoid warrior with flaming red skin and bronzed armor. He carried a curved sword as long as his arm. The warrior stood over nine feet tall and growled as he jumped to the field from a magical vortex. It had 500 Attack Points.

"And that will end my turn," said Ethan.

Evelyn smacked her hand on her forehead.

Ethan already started the duel horribly. He summoned a weak monster with no spells to make it stronger or any traps to keep it safe. Prince Malcolm noticed this too and gave a hideous laugh.

"You're such a fool." he sneered. "I will play, Marauding Captain,"

Malcolm's monster appeared on the field. It was a blonde-haired knight in blue-steel armor decorated with gold fastenings. A white and red cape clung to his neck by an ornate golden brooch. He carried two swords with golden guards.

"Once my Marauding Captain comes to the field, his effect allows me to summon one level four or lower monster from my hand; and I choose it to be my Command Knight."

Malcolm's new monster appeared onto the field. A knight in gleaming red armor adorned with white feathers with a curved helmet that had four long wings near the bottom. An enormous black cape was fastened onto the knight's pauldrons, and he carried a large sword that reflected the world like a mirror.

Both monsters had 1200 ATK (Attack), but with the Command Knight now on the field, it increased the ATK of Malcolm's Warrior-Type monsters by 400 points so now both the Command Knight and Marauding Captain were at 1600 ATK. To make matters worse, the Command Knight could not be designated as a target by Ethan's monsters thanks to its effect. Malcolm smiled, seeing the distress on the faces of Ethan's friends, none more than the two princesses. He was convinced that he would impress them, so he began his Battle Phase, the time in the duelist's turn when they could attack their opponent's monsters.

The Marauding Captain attacked first. M-Warrior raised his blade and blocked the blows of Marauding Captain's swords. For a moment, it looked like the monster would survive, but he was too slow. Marauding Captain sliced off the M-Warrior's sword arm, sending it flying into the air.

Forrest roared with laughter, while Donald snickered in delight and clapped his hands. M-Warrior fell to his knees. The Marauding Captain walked towards him. He crossed his swords over M-Warrior's neck and cut off his head.

The headless body of Ethan's monster tumbled to the ground and disappeared. The difference between the two monster's ATK was subtracted to Ethan's Life Points. The battle cost him 1100 Life Points dropping his score to 2900. To end his turn, the young prince placed two cards face down on his spell and trap card zone

"Okay, it's still just the beginning of the duel," said Alexis. "Ethan can turn this around."

"Don't get your hopes up princess," Dancer assured her, sadly. "Remember, Ethan is one of the worst duelists in our class. He once ran a deck with nothing but monster cards."

"Well there go the Emerald Marches," moaned Ezra, slouching forward.

Ethan drew his next card. He summoned a monster called Kojikocy, a large muscular man with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows wearing green pants and a golden tasset with green and gold armbands and a green and gold helmet. He swung his curved blade furiously. Ethan then activated a spell called Banner of Courage.

When he did, a banner with fiery red and blue colors emerged from the ground and waved in the wind. The banner could increase the attack of all of Ethan's monsters by 200 points during Battle Phase. Kojikocy roared then charged at Marauding Captain once Ethan declared his attack.

Malcolm laughed and activated a trap called Reinforcements, which increased his monster's attack by 500 points raising Marauding Captain's ATK to 2100. Marauding Captain dodged the attack and dug his blades into Kojikocy's back. The monster wailed in agony and coughed out blood, falling to his knees. Marauding Captain then held out his arms, his blades cutting Kojikocy in half.

Evelyn covered her eyes to shield her view from the gore. The monster's body vanished, and Ethan lost 600 Life Points dropping his score to 2300.

"Ethan, remember what I taught you!" Dancer called out with much urgency. "Combine spells to make your monsters stronger!"

Ethan nodded, but he had not the courage to tell Dancer that he took out most of the spells and traps, for he thought them too complicated to use. He thought brute force was the way to win duels. He placed a card face down and ended his turn, much to Malcolm's delight.

Malcolm drew his card, then summoned a monster called Valkyrian Knight, a fair-faced warrior in dazzling red armor with gold decorations and a golden-winged helmet. Its ATK was 1900 now 2300 because of the boost Command Knight gave to Malcolm's warrior monsters. Malcolm would have won the duel had it not been for the trap card Ethan placed. It was called Negate Attack, and it ended Malcolm's Battle Phase. With nothing else to do, Malcolm ended his turn.

Ethan drew his card. He used a spell called Pot of Greed, which let him draw two additional cards from his deck. He placed two cards face-down and summoned a monster in defense mode. "I would rather a battle." yawned Forrest. "These duels are so long and boring."

Evelyn stared at him poisonously. The Fat King wanted to resolve things with bloodshed. She saw many of his soldiers behind him relieved that they were resolving the dispute for the Emerald Marches with a duel.

Ethan continued his turn and placed a card face down. He ended it rather quickly.

"Boy, are you boring," Malcolm said drawing his card. He attacked with Marauding Captain. The knight sprinted for his next victim, but his swords came in contact with a massive shield.

"WHAT!" pouted the young prince as his Life Points dropped to 3000.

"YES!" Evelyn cheered when the attacked monster revealed itself. A massive man with tan skin and long oily black hair wearing a blue shirt and orange pants. He carried a heavy gold and burgundy shield. Marauding Captain's blades got chipped from the impact. He nursed his wrist, the bone almost shattered.

"Big Shield Gardna!" Evelyn cried out. "With a defense of twenty-six hundred! Marauding Captain's swords didn't stand a chance. Well played, Ethan!"

"Don't get so excited your majesty," said Richard, watching the duel with his arms behind his back. He had a blank expression on his face. "Yes, Big Shield Gardna has an impressive defense, however, after the battle, he is switched to attack position once the damage is calculated."

Big Shield Gardna stood up. Its ATK was a mere 100 points.

Malcolm laughed and attacked with Valkyrian Knight.

"The Emerald Marches are mine!" Forrest said as the knight ran to attack. "Was there any doubt?"

"Don't get settled in just yet!" called Ethan. "I will use the trap I set; Mirror Force!"

Malcolm's mouth dropped. "Oh no, that's one of the rarest trap cards in the game!" he shouted.

"That old thing?" said Forrest. "What for?"

"Look, Your Grace!" shouted Donald, pointing at a wall of light that appeared before Big Shield Gardna. The knight's sword hit the wall and smashed into tiny pieces. The Valkyrian knight stared at his broken weapon, but then the shield exploded destroying all of Malcolm's monsters. There was nothing he could do this turn except play his own Pot of Greed. He drew his two cards. He gave an ear-to-ear grin and summoned a monster in defense mode then ended his turn.

"Okay, now it's my turn," said Ethan. He drew his next card. "I tribute my Big Shield Gardna to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!"

The beast Ethan summoned was a winged lizard-like cyborg with slimy green scales. It was once a dinosaur that was mauled by a dragon. It would have died, but it was saved by a scientist who rebuilt it. Its right wing was now red metal as was its right arm. Its torso covered in red metal armor and its left leg was now machine.

The ATK was 2500.

Monsters had stars on the top of their image on the card. The stars determined the monster's level 1 being the lowest and 12 being the highest. Monsters with four stars or less could normally be summoned. Monsters with five or more stars had to be summoned by tribute. Five or six stars meant players had to tribute one monster to summon it; monsters with seven stars or above had to be summoned with two tributes. Cyber-Tech Alligator was a five-star monster, so Ethan only needed to tribute one monster to summon it. Though the beast was fierce and vigorous Malcolm cared not. He shrugged.

"No harm done," he said playing with one of the curls in his hair. "If he attacks I still won't lose points."

"Not when I cast this spell you won't," announced Ethan. "I play the equip spell Big Bang Shot. This card will increase the attack of my monster by 300, raising him to 2800 points."

"So?" said Ethan.

"So, that's not all it does, little prince. This spell will allow my monster to inflict damage to your Life Points even if your monster is in defense mode. And do not forget about my banner. It will increase my monster's attack to 3000!"

Ethan's friends cheered as his monster took flight. Then it dived down and struck the face-down monster. A blue-clay jar that shattered into pieces. Evelyn jumped for joy when Malcolm's points dropped to 600.

King Forrest was displeased.

"YOU FOOL!" he roared at his son.

Malcolm was not phased. The monster Ethan attacked was called Morphing Jar. This nasty monster caused players to discard their hands and draw five new cards. Ethan was pleased with what he got.

"Time to end this!" said Ethan. "I activate, the spell Ookazi, which will deal 800 damage to your Life Points!"

"YOU DID IT!" cheered Evelyn.

"I knew you could!" shouted Alexis.

A fireball shot out of the sky and rocketed towards the prince. King Forrest was cursing up a storm, but Malcolm countered the spell with a trap called Magic Jammer. By discarding a card from his hand, he canceled out the effect of a spell.

He saved himself.

"Argh!" grunted Evelyn. "So close!"

"Come on, Ethan, we believe in you brother!" cheered Antoine.

But Malcolm was calm. He had a plan, and it worked perfectly, for so proud was Ethan of his attack that he ended his turn with nothing but Cyber-Tech Alligator. He was bowing as though he had already won the duel. But as he gloated, he lost. He had no traps, spells, no nothing to keep his cyborg alligator safe.

"My turn," said Malcolm. "And I will use the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Lady of the Mountain. Now when I tribute for an Earth monster; this lovely knight counts as two tributes, so, I can summon this to the field: Gilford the Legend!"

"Wait…that card!" stuttered Evelyn.

Higher level monsters, when summoned, came out more extravagant. Gilford was a level eight monster, so the earth quaked when he came out. Runes appeared over the field and shot down beams of light which formed to make the glossy silhouette of the monster. He took shape, at last, revealing a towering man wielding a massive golden sword and clad in black armor with a torn black cape. But this one was wearing brilliant armor of gold trimmed with white and elegant engravings. His cloth-of-gold cape shimmering like the stars.

His ATK was 2600; it was less than Cyber-Tech Alligator's for now. Malcolm gleefully used its effect. It allowed him to equip every equip-spell to warriors on his side of the field. Gilford was the only one out. Thanks to Morphing Jar, Malcolm earlier discarded three of them to his graveyard and the card he discarded to use Magic Jammer was an equip spell.

The giant swordsman held out his blade.

Card one was Divine-Sword Phoenix Blade which increased his attack by 300; a great golden sword in the shape of a phoenix melded with his already large blade gracing it with gold designs and a fiery aura.

Card two was Fusion Sword Murasame Blade which increased his attack by another 800 points; the blade grew longer and had an organic-like design on the sword's guard, and the fire turned dark purple.

Card three was Lightning Blade, which increased the attack by 800 more points; the blade grew longer and wider, and sparks of electricity erupted from the guard and hilt.

And finally, Wicked-Breaking Flamberg-Baou which increased the attack by 500. The blade now looked like darkness made solid and grew to be thirty feet long.

Gilford's ATK was now 5000.

Malcolm sneered, making it only worse when he used a spell called United We Stand. The spell card boosted Gilford's attack by another 800 points. The warrior attacked upon his master's command and with an earth-shattering attack pulverized Cyber-Tech Alligator and dealt 3000 points of damage to Ethan. He was knocked back a few yards due to the force of the warrior. He tumbled in the air and landed hard on the ground. He lay on his belly; face buried in the grass in shame. He could hear the disappointment of his friends and the clapping of King Forrest and his knights.

Malcolm put his cards back into his deck and took a bow.

"You'll marry a fine duelist, my lady," Forrest said to Alexis.

"Your Grace," said Evelyn. "Where did Malcolm get that card?"

"What card?" King Forrest asked. He had a grin on his face. He was obviously lying.

"GILFORD!" Evelyn shouted. "How does your son have that card! There was only one ever printed with armor of gold, and it belonged to my brother! How does he have it!"

The Naralian soldiers laughed at her outburst. Evelyn could feel her insides twisting from all the rage.

"Ah yes," said Forrest. "Young fellow, donning black armor, long black hair in a ponytail."

"Where is he?" Ser Kevin asked, taking a large step forward past Evelyn.

"We have him with us right now," said Prince Malcolm, jerking his thumb back at the camp.

"Let him go!" shouted Evelyn. "Or I'll…"

"Now, now, now. There's no need to get hasty, young lady." King Forrest said with a laugh. "Soldiers, the princess would like her brother back. She has lost enough this day; it is only fair we ease her pain."

"Thank you, your Grace," Evelyn said, bowing.

"There is but one favor I ask of you," King Forrest said, holding up his hand. "Get on your knees and kiss my ring."

He held out his beefy right hand and quickly pulled the glove off it to reveal his sausage-like fingers all adorned with beautiful rings. The ring Evelyn was supposed to kiss was the signet of his House.

"Evelyn…" Kevin said, beginning to protest. But the princess walked to the king despite his pleas. She got down on the grass and then placed her hands on the ground. She crawled towards King Forrest, but then he walked farther back.

The king laughed like a winded horse. "What a view!" he proclaimed. "Her ass is so big it goes over her head!"

Evelyn had to crawl ten feet to get to the ring. The soldiers insulted her while making provocative remarks, laughing and howling like wolves. Evelyn finally reached the king's fingers and kissed the royal signet.

"Well done, little princess. I am a man of my word, so now you'll get your brother back. Men, release the prisoner!"

A knight approached from below the hill. He was holding a sack in his hands. Evelyn wanted to throw up. Every inch of her being wanted to believe that the king was toying with her, but she knew that sack he was holding contained her brother. Or a piece of him unless a spell enchanted the bag.

The knight threw the bag at Evelyn. It rolled a few times and undid itself. The content inside the bag came out then spun and stopped at her knees.

The Emerald Mountains then rang with a high-pitched scream.

Ethan heaved and vomited onto the grass. Ezra's legs wobbled and gave way. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Alexis gasped and turned her gaze from the gory sight of Prince Talion's head.

His face was locked in a scream of agony. His crown, crusted with blood, was still standing on his forehead. King Forrest pointed at the grieving princess wheezing with laughter. His son is also finding the death of Evelyn's brother humorous.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Kevin.

"It is over, children," said Forrest. "Your threats mean nothing. I have the most powerful army in the world at my disposal. No one can stop me. Once I claim these lands I will march to Lorin and claim it," he pointed at Alexis. "I will see to it that you are wed immediately. My son will rule the city of water, with you as his queen, and I will make way for Rassay."

"Don't you get your hopes up!" Evelyn sobbed. "Even if you do take our lands, High King Daveed will stop your arrogant campaign! I will see you hanged!"

"A bastard boy has no hopes of stopping me," boasted Forrest. "If anyone is going to be hanged it will be him. And if you threaten me like that again I will see you dangle with him! Gentlemen. The duel is won so we may begin talks of your new abodes."

"Yes, your Grace," said Richard. "Evelyn, why don't I start with you? Marry me."

"You're delusional!" snapped Evelyn. "You...you...YOU TRAITOR!"

"I am not delusional, young lady, I am quite serious. We'll rule the newly established marquisdom together, and I promise the first thing on my agenda will be to aid the poor and downtrodden of the country. Was it not your campaign to grant new lives to the needy? Marry me. As the Marquis of the Emerald Marches, I will see to it we will eliminate poverty."

"I will not!"

"Have it your way then," Richard said at once. He walked past her; his cape gave a whoosh. He turned to look at her and said: "The blood of those impacted by the war that is to come will be on your hands, Princess. Forrest's army consists of mostly mercenaries who don't know the meaning of the word humane. They will slaughter all who get in their king's way. Consider this our resignation from your father's court Lady Evelyn. The next time I see you, you will be in chains in the Iron Dungeon. Don't think this silly game will stall King Forrest's advance any longer. The Dueling Pact is a dying tradition. Horakhty and the Mothers no longer care for us. And we no longer care for them. Neither Duel Monsters nor this, Prince Daveed, will be able to stop us. You kids have a good year at the academy. It will be your last."

And with that, he marched down the hills, following Forrest and his army. The other ex-members of the Ellerian council walked down with him, eager to hear of their new titles and estates when they returned to camp.

Evelyn remained on the ground sobbing and heaving.

"My country has no heir," she said, looking at her brother's severed head. "My home…is ruined. My brother…my…my brother is…. O' Horakhty. Goddesses divine! Daveed. Anyone. Help us."

* * *

 **The following chapters after this point are not completed. If you continued reading on you'll be confused because there will be some inconsistencies and plot that is no longer being used. I will work as fast as I can to fix these issues and promise to update at the end of every week. Thank you for reading the story and have a great day.**

 **Quote of the Day: "If you are not present during my struggles, don't expect to be present during my success."**


	33. The Tyranny of Prince Hector

**Evelyn**

* * *

"If I weren't such good friends with your father, boy, I would have you executed!" King Helmsley said, scarfing down chicken wing after chicken wing, sitting atop the Ebony Throne.

"And you!" he pointed at Evelyn. "You would do best to put your friends in their place. This is the last time anyone duels on your behalf. Especially one so weak."

Poor Ethan stared at his feet, too ashamed to look at his king in the eye. He bit off more than he could chew challenging Forrest the way he did. And he was choking on his failure, having the king's wrath shoved down his throat.

"Get out of my castle!" shouted Helmsley. "You are not welcome here anymore."

"Yes, your majesty." Ethan bowed and left the throne room and then stormed out.

"And as for you, Ser Kevin. You will gather what forces we have left and march north."

"Father you can't!" stammered Evelyn.

"Be silent!" her father shouted. His voice boomed in the massive hall. "Ser Kevin is currently the most capable fighter in my army. You, Ser, will march north and reclaim the Emerald Marches. A land your brother worked so hard to defend for years," he looked down at his daughter. "And thanks to you and your games it was lost in ten minutes. But, you will more than make up for this after you are wed to Daveed."

"No!"

"Yes. You will do what you can to have him marry you. And you will produce him a child. That way our family will remain strong both here and in Rassay."

"And do you think Daveed will bed me just because I open my legs for him!"

"One way or another, he will get you pregnant."

"Are you suggesting I force myself unto him!"

"If it comes to that."

"You truly are a monster, father! No, not even. I insult the cards if I called you that. I will not rape the prince."

"You should well learn that he who puts his family first will always triumph over those who put the happiness of their children before everything. If I must make sacrifices, it is for the benefit of our house, for the survival of our family."

"It's easy for you to say that, father! You're the ones forcing us what to do for your own gain. When have you ever done something that wasn't just to stroke your ego."

"The day you were born!" Helmsley shouted.

Evelyn froze.

"Your mother and I both wanted to toss you into the Bay of Lendos after we saw you. Hell, a slaver from Sobek even gave us a hefty sum to take you. You would be rotting in the Mouth of Zorc by now had we accepted his offer. But I let you live and stay with us. And I took it upon myself to raise you as my daughter."

Evelyn felt tears stream down her face.

"Do something right for once in your life! Marry the High King and ensure the survival of our family. Talion died to protect this family. And if Forrest conquers our home because you remain rebellious then his death would have been for nothing!"

"Ser Kevin, ready your forces."

"Ser Kevin is a student at Duelist Academy!" Yami said loudly stomping his way into the throne room.

Evelyn gasped. How did he get here so fast? He was all the way near the border of Emboldor. It matter not, he was here in the throne room, unless her eyes were being misled by a clever spell. Regardless, she showed respect for the Eyar, and bowed, as did the other knights.

King Helmsley even got up from his throne and bowed to the Eyar. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh," he called out. "What an unexpected surprise."

"You really think I would not come here after learning our land is short one prince. You were a complete fool to send Talion up north to battle King Forrest!"

"Talion died fighting for his family,"

"If you would have kept your pride on a leash you would have known I have rallied support from other kingdoms to aid you in this time of need."

"Are they now?" asked Helmsley.

"Yes. House Dalton of Domino sends their armies and a horde of Cyber Dragons to the marches. And Emboldor, Katina, and Feldia have even sent convoys of Star Chips to pay your debt to the Big Five."

"And you tell me this now!"

"I take it you ignored my letters!" snapped Yami. "I've written to you multiple times. But it looks you were too proud to take part in my alliance to care and ignored them. And now, your son has paid for your pride."

Helmsley's face turned red. He knew Yami was right. The wizard shook his head, staring at the man people called the worst king in all of Termmnia.

"Leave us Evelyn," said Yami. "I have much to discuss with your father."

"Master," Evelyn said bowing. She strolled out of the throne room and went to the courtyard to think. She heard the sound of metal wailing as it collided with something very solid. She followed the sound and spotted Ser Kevin whacking a tree with his sword until it broke.

"Kevin!" Evelyn cried out.

"I'll kill them all!" he sobbed. "By the goddesses, I will kill them all."

"We will," said Evelyn. "But you won't stop Forrest with a broken sword. It seems I must follow through with father's wishes. There is no other option for me now."

"No, my lady. I will raise the greatest army the world has ever seen. I will march to Naralia and…"

"You will do no such thing!" said Evelyn. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh has accepted you into the school. This is your chance to follow your dreams."

"There are more important things now," said Kevin.

"Talion wouldn't want you to throw away your dream, sweetheart. He went north not just for me, but for you as well. He knew how much being a duelist meant to you."

"He said we would marry after he joined the alliance," Kevin started to sob.

"Of course, he did," said Evelyn. "You loved him."

"To live with him by the Rose Coast in Red Garden. To live with my prince in peace. Perhaps start a family. That was my dream."

Evelyn knew this. The day after the battle of Anon Harden, she sat in her chair and watched as Talion and Kevin kissed by the lake. He spoke of how they were to live in a sea-side castle and raise strapping lords and beautiful little ladies. Now that Talion was gone, all Kevin had was his Duel Monsters career.

"Look," Kevin said, pointing to the balconies above. "Master Yugi and Seto Kaiba are here."

* * *

"A tournament?" Yami said staring at a flyer from Earth retrieved by one of the elite agents of the Emboldorian Secret Service. "And he'll be participating?"

"Without a doubt," said Seto Kaiba. His hologram projected by the communicator anyway. "It'll be the biggest Duel Monsters event in the history of their world. I think Yuri could use a warm-up before coming back home."

"That's one thing we can agree on," said Yami. "If he wins this competition then he's a better duelist than I thought. Perhaps he won't need to enter the academy after all."

"I think he should," said Kaiba. "One Duel Monsters tournament will not be enough to ensure his skills are top notch. The Dueling Pact is still law. And if someone challenges him for the crown - Saafani save him if he is not prepared. Remember, those people are still using pure-blood monsters from the days of the game's foundation. They don't have access to the more advanced rules and the new generation of monsters like we do."

"You make a valid point," Yami said, throwing the flier at a nearby side table. "I suppose we'll send him home once the tournament is over. Regardless if he wins or loses."

"You sure you want to wait that long?" Kaiba asked. "What of King Forrest?"

"His advances have been halted for the moment," said Yami. "Many of the Southern Kingdoms are outraged of Prince Talion's murder at the hands of the Church of Yeyu and have aided in stopping his advances. But I feel like they're stalling him."

"Stalling him?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, as if they're biding time for Prince Yuri's return."

"There's still a matter of Hector Delgado in the southern parts of Emboldor," said Kaiba. "He's enigmatic at best, but he's gaining ground down there. I think you should consider watching him."

* * *

 **Hector**

* * *

"You've come very far my young prince." The lady in black said to thirteen-year-old Hector Delgado as he stood proudly on top of one of the Red Stones of Serania.

Serania is the region in the southern half of Emboldor that was called the Dragon Lands, for it was here that the dragons first opened their eyes during the Forming and it was here that they departed Termnnia and returned to Drogos, the realm of their creator, Safaani, the Mother of Dragons. The realm was dotted with small lorddoms, dukedoms and baronies. But the main seat of power in Serania was the capitol city of Dragon's Nest, where his host King Janis von Klaus would be waiting for him.

Hector smirked.

"The land will soon be mine," he boasted.

"Indeed, they will," the lady said coldly.

Francine de Lavonne was a tall and beautiful woman in her late thirties. Her skin was as pale as milk, and her eyes were like glimmering emeralds. Her hair, black as the shadows, was tied into a long bun via a red ribbon. Her eyes seemed almost dream-like with her eyelids halfway down giving her a tired appearance.

Her elegant black dress revealed her shoulders and the upper half of her large breasts. Her metalwork collar and cuffs were made of decorated black steel, and a small chestpiece hung over her chest with small black chains making her dress look like armor. A black velvet deck box strapped to her right thigh.

The little prince surveyed the land around him like a conquering hero. Behind him, a squadron of knights in shiny plates of polished steel stood on guard holding up the banners of his newly formed House depicting an image of a black Tyrannosaurus with a golden crown roaring in the jungle with two crossed swords behind it.

The sky was white as snow showing it was soon going to rain, but Hector cared not. He was to be High King of Termnnia, and with the aid of the lady in black, he was confident it would soon be his title.

He and his lady marched on a dirt road through vast plains of emerald and gold for days until he saw the castle of the Klaus family looming proudly in the middle of the city of Dragon's Nest. The Klaus family was powerful and not to be trifled with, for they supplied much of the Western Kingdoms with Mana Crystals from the Glowing Caves that honeycombed underneath the mountains.

It was here that criminals were sent to toil day and night in the caves mining these crystals. They are kept in the Black Keep, a jail of steel and iron guarded by a dragon called Des Volstgalph who showed no mercy to those stupid enough to try and escape the keep. There were many, so Des Volstgalph never spent a night with an empty belly.

Aside from the dreaded prison the city of Dragon's Nest was a fair metropolis with elegant buildings of limestone and marble where the rich and powerful lived. Hector rode his armored stallion over a stone bridge with his sorceress and his knights. Soldiers in handsome silver armor and white cloth-of-gold capes stood at attention every ten feet of the one-hundred-yard white stone bridge.

Windmills stood on small stone islands hundreds of feet below in the Lake of Silver. Iron gates opened to let Hector and his party through. The crimson banners, bearing the white knight of the Klaus family, hung from the turrets on both sides of the gate.

"Dragon's Nest at last," Francine said blissfully. "After our meeting with Lord von Klaus, I think I could use a bath."

"So, could I," Hector said with his eyes glued to the castle where his host was waiting for him. "You know, we could save some time and go together."

"You are a rather charismatic boy, aren't you?" the woman said with a cheeky grin. "No, I think I will go myself. Besides, you are not the age to see a woman's flesh."

"I'll be thirteen soon," pouted Hector. "I'll be a full-grown man and I'm of the age to marry."

"You are indeed," said Francine. "But it is not your thirteenth birthday just yet."

"Yes, My Lady," Hector groaned.

"Have patience, my prince. One day, you will see what lies underneath this dress."

Hector shivered and looked at the world around him. Slaves stood for auction on stone podiums. They were dirty and dressed in rags being sold by men in fine apparel trimmed with gold or silver.

Many of them would be sent to Sobek to fight in the gladiatorial arena called the Mouth of Zorc.

They passed many brothels and inns with drunken and smelly clientele before making it into the gleaming pearl gates of the massive limestone castle of the Klaus family. The towers went almost hundreds of feet into the sky with walls of glass and silver and banners of crimson waving on their tops.

"Majestic, is it not?" said Hector.

He pumped his fist. The leather of his black glove screeched with every tension of the muscles on his fingers. "With his troops and gold, I can forge my army into an unstoppable force."

"He has dragon riders with him," Francine added. "Mercenaries calling themselves The Golden Wings. They ride the mighty Curse of Dragon into battle. The kings of Emboldor will have no choice but to duel you; lest they wish to take their chances on an army with them in the ranks."

Sure enough, shadows swept over them, followed by a gust of wind and a shriek like an eagle. Hector looked up and saw the Golden Wings performing dazzling maneuvers for the princess, Allison von Klaus's birthday.

White banners with gold designs hung from the tails and helmets of the odd-looking Curse of Dragon, a Duel Monster sporting 2000 ATK in the game. Outside of a duel, the beast was surely a glorious sight to behold, especially with donning white armor with gold trim.

They arrived at the courtyard. There were hedge mazes, animal-shaped bushes, colorful flowers and fountains of limestone with crystal statues of knights and dragons. T

he elite of the elite walked about the gardens laughing and discussing family, Duel Monsters, and politics. They were dressed in colorful garments and powdered wigs. Servants walked about the gardens holding up silver trays with ruby red wine in jewel encrusted goblets that were enchanted to keep the drinks cool in the humidity.

Hector and Francine then left their horses with the stable boys, leading them to the stall for a well-deserved drink. The pair walked across a stone bridge over a crisp, glistening river to the castle. The hot summer sun baked them. Francine fanned her face with her hand while Hector showed no sign the heat was bothering him. It was as if he was immune to the heat.

He walked with his head high, so his crown shimmered. His chest was out, and he walked with a sort of march. Francine grinned, admiring him for his strength. Cicadas hummed in the trees and bushes as they crossed the bridge towards the terribly large iron doors which creaked open once they arrived.

The entrance to the castle was a massive atrium with black and white tiled floors of marble, and a ceiling hundreds of feet high with a fresco of Arva, the ancient winged people, fighting the first humans in the Battle of the Emerald Marches. There was a silver water fountain in the shape of the white knight slaying a legendary dragon with white scales and eyes of blue.

A man in ornate robes walked up to them and bowed.

"Prince Hector," he said respectfully. "King Janis is awaiting you on the top floor."

"Thank you," said Hector. "Take us there at once."

They walked up long flights of stairs and took many trips on elevators of glass and gold ornamentation before they finally made it to the upper halls. The level where the lord of the city could watch his domain. A waterfall fell into a pool behind the long dinner table where Lord Janis and his family ate their supper.

Lady Claudette von Klaus arose from her gilded red-cushioned seat to greet Hector and the sorceress. Her colorful blue robes swayed like flowing water as she walked.

The eldest daughter of the family, Alexandra, also stood up to greet the guests. She had hair like golden threads going down to her back in sensuous curls. She wore a white leotard with a tasset of multi-colored silks, a blue and gold cape with a butterfly wing-shaped collar, long white gloves and white slippers trimmed with gold and plated in silver. A golden tiara with a glowing gem glimmered over her forehead.

Hector eyed her quite lustfully, admiring her darling face and the long legs the leotard so graciously revealed.

Hector had heard many tales of Alexandra's impressive, albeit brutal, accomplishments despite being so young and so innocent in appearance. She bore a beauty so magnificent that it was sung by bards across the land and started a war that caused three Houses in Serania to fight for her. They joined forces to conquer Dragon's Nest and overthrow the family, then duel to the death for Alexandra and the crown.

The event, called the Battle of Bell Hills, made her famous, for she demanded to go into combat with her father. After she and her father had won the battle, the remaining enemy forces surrendered and joined Janis's army. Then, Alexandra killed the rival families by feeding them, man, woman, and child, to Des Voltsgalph as a warning to those who would go against her House, and to those foolish enough to think they could have her so easily.

Alexandra was only thirteen-years-old at the time of the battle, a year older than Hector. Now she was a young woman of twenty.

Despite her having the appearance of a graceful butterfly she had the sting of a very poisonous scorpion. Hector smiled at her, and nodded his head, gesturing a hello.

The princess smiled back. It was a beautiful smile, welcoming, warm, and a tad seductive but very deceiving.

Hector was cautious as he looked at her, for it was the same smile she wore when the prince of Hammerhold showered Alexandra's mother and father with expensive gifts and rare golden cards in exchange for her hand in marriage, to which they agreed.

He was found the next morning in the sewer grate, dead and naked as the day he was born. He had been poisoned by her kiss, for she applied to her lips a toxin extracted from an Abyss Flower from her garden. The prince's family was powerless to retaliate as they were an insignificant noble family.

"Welcome to you both," Claudette said with a smile.

"Prince Hector, you have finally arrived," King Janis said, cutting away at a grilled chicken soaked in maple sauce. His golden hair and beard were slicked with oil scented like lilac.

He wore black robes and a black cape with gold trimmings. His Duel Monsters deck was inside of a black velvet deck box decorated with jewels and strapped to his right arm. He had an exquisite sword with a guard of gold that looked like the branches of a tree. His elegant crown had tiny glowing jewels spinning inside the mouths of six dragons. He raised a cut of chicken into his mouth and chewed.

"Please," he said, slowly eating his food. "Have a seat."

"It is a beautiful home you have My Lady," Francine said to Claudette. She took her hand and bowed.

"Thank you," said Claudette, taking her to a chair which stood before a plate of cooked beef with potatoes, lettuce, and tomatoes still steaming from the kitchens. "Please sit, you must have had a long journey. Eat, eat."

"Thank you, My Lady," Francine said sitting down.

Hector eagerly took his seat, eager to help himself to a plate of ribs with a side of baked potatoes.

"What would you like for a refreshment?" Claudette asked. "We have a drink called pop, a praised beverage from the East."

"I'll have some wine," said Hector.

"Audacious little lad," said Janis. "I myself couldn't touch wine until I reached my early twenties. I am still not quite fond of the taste."

"It does have a taste one must get used to." Hector agreed while one of the servants poured wine from a gold dragon-shaped ewe. "My taste buds, I must say, are made of steel as is my resolve to reclaim the crown from the bastard my uncle produced."

"But the Divine Beasts have made their choice," Alexandra said sharply. "How can you possibly claim to take away the Children of Horakhty from the very master they have chosen?"

"Forgive my daughter, young prince," said Janis. "She is a supporter of the new High King."

"But father it is the very rule of Divine Right. The beasts had made their decision, and they did so with a very powerful statement when they heard Daveed's call that night in the Battle of Rassay and obliterated the Orc army along with that horrible giant. He is the chosen one to wear the crown whether people like it or not."

"Alexandra speaks out of line, but she is right." Janis took a sip of wine. "Divine Right has indeed been given to this bastard, this, Daveed. The Beasts apparently want him on the throne. What miracle do you possibly possess to prove that Horakhty and her children were wrong?"

"My sorceress, here, has seen me sitting on the Diamond Throne."

"How?" asked Janis. "In some vision I suppose? Young man, I have seen it all. Women like her seducing kings and filling their minds with empty hope because they saw visions in their dreams or a fire."

Francine grinned and said: "I would not go to call me some lowly fortune teller, Lord Janis. I know all, and I see all."

"Really?" sneered Alexandra. "All I see is a lowly fortune teller telling lies to a prepubescent prince thinking he can be High King. You're both fools."

Hector grinned at Alexandra. The audacity! He thought to himself. Naughty, naughty.

He had half a mind to put the princess over his lap and slap her rear end like you would a defiant child.

"I speak the truth, princess," Francine said, peeling open the collar of her dress.

Something gold glimmered around her neck.

"It can't be," Janis gasped in fear. He dropped his silverware and stood up from his seat, slamming his hands on his table to lean forward and get a better look at the item around the woman's neck.

"It is," said Francine. She had an expression on her face that sent chills down both Claudette and Alexandra's spines. "You know what this is? Don't you, My Lord?"

"Aye, I do."

"The Millennium Necklace," said Francine. "A relic that allows one to see the future. It is one of the seven Millennium Items."

"I thought the items were locked away by the Pharaoh's mages in Sobek," said Alexandra. "How did you come to possess a..."

"That doesn't matter," Francine interrupted, holding out her hand to silence the princess. "What is important is that it works. It has given me a vision of our young prince sitting on the throne in Rassay, and in his hands, he held monsters with a force far more powerful and ancient than the Divine Beasts."

"That's impossible," said Alexandra. "Except for Exodia, nothing is stronger than the Divine Beasts!"

"Oh, but there is, dear child," Francine said, her lips still arched into that cold grin again. "The Millennium Necklace was forged long before the arrival of Tiberius and the forging of the first kingdoms. It has seen things that have turned into legend and then to myth. There is an ancient power hidden in our Termnnia. And when Hector finds them, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra will no longer get in our way, for the ancient creatures will force them into submission and bow down to their true master. So you see, it is destiny that Hector becomes the new High King of Termnnia. They stood behind him. They fought for him. The necklace never lies. I saw the three Enteri bow into submission before the ancient ones. Then the necklace blessed me with a vision so grand I wept with joy. I saw Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra looking down at Hector. His arms were held out in triumph as the lands of his enemies burned. Hector will not only control men but gods."

"Then I cannot deny the vision of a Millennium Item," said Janis. "If that's what it is, then so be it. I will aid you in conquering Emboldor and gather my friends and allies to raise an army large enough to challenge Chancellor Pegasus and the military of Rassay. But I fear we cannot maintain this army without at least one or two routes of trade."

"I don't buy any of this, father! Be reasonable."

"That's enough young lady!" snapped Claudette. "One more word and I'll take your cards away."

"You cannot touch my black knights!" Alexandra snarled. "The last fool that touched my cards got his hands turned to cinders, you know this mother. And father, I'm sorry you're mad Antilles didn't become High King, but will following this boy change that!"

"You should know it was Captain Antilles and my grandfather Salazar who funded my campaign," sneered Hector.

"Rubbish!" snapped Alexandra. "Uncle Antilles would know better than to align himself with fools!"

"He is not mad," said Janis. "Unlike you, he does not disprove the facts this woman presents us. A Millennium Item never lies."

"But−"

"You should listen to your father, princess," said Hector. He took a sip of wine. "My grandfather and your uncle know better than to have a bastard take the throne."

"That bastard rid the world of the greatest evil since Zorc!" said Alexandra. Her cheeks were blushing into a bright pink. "And he is the commander of the three most powerful monsters the world has ever seen!"

"Once I find my ancient beasts, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra will no longer be the most powerful monsters the world has ever seen. To be the High King of Termnnia is my destiny, not Daveed's. And you are going to be part of that destiny, princess."

It took a while for Alexandra to comprehend that. "I am not interested."

"You have no choice," said Janis. "Hector has the resources and monsters to achieve his goal. Including those Ancient Beasts. Once he claims the Diamond Throne you are to be wed."

"Inconceivable!" shouted Alexandra. "You'd have me betrothed to this...child!"

"You will say not another word of this young lady. End this now!"

"King Janis," Hector said sipping his wine. "Before me wife-to-be rudely interrupted you, you were saying something about certain trade routes?"

"There is a fishing kingdom many miles from here in the coasts of Emboldor called New Harbor. It is ruled by a self-righteous fool, Lord Walter Calhart who settles in a castle mounted on The Claw. He is also a faithful supporter of Daveed, and he holds one of the key commercial trade routes in Emboldor. Rjeli ships come to sell their spices, silks, steel, and monsters. The dwarves from Greenton also use this port to sell their precious gems, mithril, gold, Mana Crystals, iron ingots and limestone from their quarries in Ufenton, and the Redborne from Kalunga come with their salts and diamonds.

"These goods are vital to the strength of Rassay's army as well as their majesty. I swear those mithril armors the Rassay Guard wear make me burn with jealousy. There is a story that in the battle of Lunetar Fields there was an entire formation of mithril knights. The sun shone down on them so hard that it blinded the conquering boy-king Phillip and his army into submission. But I digress. If you can challenge Lord Calhart to a duel and beat him; we will take Rassay's major supply line. I have sent many duelists to New Harbor to challenge Lord Calhart for him to swear his allegiance to you, but they've all failed. Their heads sent back to me with their decks shoved up their mouths. Lord Calhart is an exceptional duelist it would seem."

"You have one of the most powerful military forces in Emboldor," said Hector. "Why not go over there and take it by force?"

"You are still young, my prince," chuckled Janis. "You should know by now that our armies were forged solely for the protection of our land from foreign invaders like the orcs or the dirty raiders from the Iron Mountains. We cannot fight each other as it could start another Great War in which Horakhty herself said she would end our existence should it happen again. Yes, there have been foolish Termnnian kings looking to take the kingdoms in a hostile takeover, but they've all failed. If you want to take their hold because you claim it for whatever reason, then you must challenge them to a duel under the rule of the Dueling Pact."

"Bah, I hate that stupid law," spat Hector. "It forces us to play the game."

"It is not a stupid law; you are just a stupid boy!" Janis retorted. "There is much you have to learn of this world, little Hector, and starting meaningless wars because you have powerful cards and a crown on your head isn't one of them. Our land had been at peace since Anubis's defeat. And now that he's gone we intend to keep it in order. There has been enough death and destruction the past hundred or so years, and our land is still on the verge of reconstruction. Even if you do manage to take the Divine Beasts from Daveed, your rule will be short and will end violently if you think war and bloodshed are the way to resolve problems."

"I understand," Hector said bowing his head humbly. "So, you're saying if I beat the Lord of New Harbor and take Rassay's primary supply line; you'll lend your support to me."

"Yes. In the event Rassay or the other kingdoms seek to do battle against you, my troops will be by your side. If you play your cards right, then all of Emboldor will be as well. Duel the Emboldorian Lords for their signatures supporting you for the Diamond Throne. With all those names behind you and those ancient creatures at your whim, Daveed will have no choice but to duel you for the crown."

"It will not be easy," said Claudette with a grin. "Even if little Hector does manage to make it that far and duels Yuri, he still has to contend with the Divine Beasts."

"She is right," said Janis. "If Daveed so much as summons just one of those monsters in your duel you'll be finished."

"Let us worry about that when the time comes," said Francine.

"Indeed," said Hector. "Let me worry about my future servants."

Alexandra frowned when she heard little Hector refer to the Divine Beasts as mere servants. He said it so casually and confidently. The boy believed he was going to be the new High King of Termnnia.

"You, Lord Janis need to think about getting your signature ready." Hector finished with a gulp of wine.

"Indeed. If I help you with this matter will you stay true to your end of the bargain?"

"I will," said Hector. "When I claim the crown, my monsters, and my throne; I swear I will expel all the other lords of this country and name you the Archduke of Emboldor. This country and all its riches will be yours."

"See that it is, my future High King," said Janis, raising his glass.

When he was done with dinner, Hector decided to retire for the night before their journey to New Harbor.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Your Grace," Hector said bowing. He turned and proceeded to the elevator.

"That Alexandra has a big mouth," said Francine.

"Yeah, she does," Hector said greedily. "I'd like to find out how big."

Francine smirked when she realized what he meant. "I see you have your eyes on the young princess," she said following Hector into the elevator. "She'll make a good queen for you."

"Indeed she will," Hector said watching Alexandra until she disappeared behind the closing doors of the lift.

"As for you, young lady, what news from Duelist Academy?"

"I have finally been accepted, father," Alexandra answered with her famous smiled. "My skills in Duel Monsters and my superb grades last year have landed me in the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm."

"That's my girl," said Janis as he took another sip of wine.

"You do us proud, my daughter," said Claudette, taking her daughter's hand and kissing it. "And once you arrive at the academy you are aware of what you must do."

"I must seek Daveed and become his bride," Alexandra answered sheepishly.

"Yes," said Janis. "You must marry the new High King, my sweet. The Klaus Family will be the most elite House in Termnnia after you are wed to High King Daveed. Dueling Pact or not, there will be no kingdom in Termnnia, or the world, who will be foolish enough to challenge the Divine Beasts. Then both Termnnia and the rest of Keya will be at our fingertips."

"And Hector?"

"I don't know about these Ancient Beasts, but it would seem Daveed will be claiming the throne sooner than he. If Termnnia has hidden those monsters from the annals of history all these years I doubt even a Millennium Necklace will be able to find it. Hector or Daveed, it matters not. Our daughter will be there for the next king."

"I am pleased to know I'm nothing more than a bargaining chip for you, father," Alexandra said sarcastically. "A meal ticket just to feed your ego and bring you strength. Do I mean so little to you that you'd sell me off to any fool who comes this way seeking your power?"

"It has worked to our advantage for years, Alexandra. Because of you, the other lords fear us."

"They fear me!" said Alexandra. "I killed the Coltons, the Larrows and the MacDonalds in the war! Me and my dragon! We fought in the fields with the soldiers while you sipped wine in the castle."

"Kings win wars. Soldiers fight them. You are neither king nor soldier. You are a princess. And princesses are a deadly weapon. One only great kings, such as myself, may use. Your duty is to sit in the castle and look pretty to capture the eyes of our foolish allies so as to bring us even more power. Or, cause them to go into a lustful frenzy and watch as they destroy themselves for you. Like those fools in the Battle of Bell Hills."

"Yes, they all killed themselves in a war I started, not you!" said Alexandra. "I was the one who belittled myself by parading around the castle in skimpy outfits to arouse them. I was the one who filled their ears with poisonous whispers as I fucked them to make them go mad and fight for me. The war was all because of me"

"You are my daughter," said Janis. "And it was I who put you up to the task."

"Then why are all the songs about me Father?"

"Being sung about by lustful bards is nothing to be bragging about, Alexandra. Rest assured if the only way to secure what I want was to have every lord in Serania, and their sons, mount you I'd do it."

Alexandra's eyes sparkled with hurt.

"So, I see," Alexandra turned to leave. She turned her head, eyes wet with weep. "When I come back from the academy, think better of me, father."

"That depends on the manner of which you come back, D _aughter_. Be it Daveed or Hector, you will be the one who sits beside them. Am I clear?"

"Yes, father." Alexandra sorrowfully walked to the elevator and traveled down to her quarters.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The sun had finally set behind the Great White Mountains. The stars dotted the inky black sky, and Termnnia now washed by the silvery light of Lucretia, the largest of the three moons orbiting Termnnia.

Hector sipped a cup of water while watching the lights of the city flicker in the night. "It will all be mine soon," he whispered to himself. "Everything as far as my eyes can see will be all mine."

"Will you be going to bed, My Lord?" Francine asked, dressed in a racy black bathrobe. The lace in the design of spider webs.

"I'm not tired," Hector replied. "What about you?"

"I will be going to the bathhouse across the hall," Francine replied. "Then I will practice a few spells. If you require anything, I will be in my room."

"Thank you, My Lady," Hector replied, still looking at the city. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well…my king," Francine said, leaving Hector's room.

Hector tossed his cup over the balcony and left his quarters to take a stroll through the gardens. He thought about what Janis said to him at dinner earlier today. If he was right, then gathering up his army would be the easy part. The Divine Beasts were unbeatable. Unstoppable. Invincible. No force in the known world could stop them, save for Exodia and the ancient monsters Francine promised he would find.

"Good evening, Prince Hector!" the guards said as he walked by.

Hector always responded with a wave of his hand. He went all the way down the castle and out the back entrance to the gardens. There were still people conversing by the light of the lanterns and bronze torches. But one person caught his eye.

Alexandra was walking into the forest. She looked around cautiously to make sure she was not being followed and disappeared into the shadows.

Hector grinned and decided to follow her into the forest, with a hand holding onto his shortsword.

If what the songs about Alexandra were true, then she was very dangerous. He went down a flight of marble stairs and had to trek through a hedge maze before finding the path Alexandra took to get into the forest. He dashed in, following the path.

He heard cicadas hissing in the trees and the chirping of crickets in the grass. His ears then picked up the sounds of a waterfall thundering somewhere in the dark.

Thankfully the moons were full tonight; he could still see his own feet on the ground and the branches reaching out for him from the shadows. There was a river churning to his right with frogs croaking by the edge. There must have been a pool up ahead, and if there was a pool, then it meant that Alexandra was bathing.

Is so, then she would be naked.

He grinned and softly cackled. It had been years since Hector had seen a woman nude before. Last time he did he was only seven.

He went to a battlefield after his House achieved a great victory against rebellious mountain raiders who took over a town with a salt mine.

He recalled the women bandits lined up on a wooden platform to be sold as slaves for the crimes. They were stripped of everything that they had. So cruel a man was Salazar, that he gave one of them to Hector as his personal chambermaid.

But she didn't last long in his service. She was always confined to his chambers and died of hunger a few days later. But those women were just common bandits, he thought. He would soon gaze upon the flesh of a beautiful princess, and not just any princess. The girl ahead is the legendary Alexandra von Klause. The Slayer of Lords and Princes.

He shivered with excitement, carefully walking down the path. He saw wooden posts with iron lanterns lighting up a blue pebbled path into a cave. He heard singing. And it was coming from behind him.

Hector gasped and darted into nearby bushes. Then he waited. The singing came closer.

 _The horses make the meadows quake. Hmm-hmm Hmm-Hmmm_

 _The swords have clashed. The arrows fly!_

 _Warrior meets. The shields all break. Hmm-hmm-hmm_

 _The meadow echoes with their cry._

It was Alexandra. She was wearing a lilac silk robe with multi-colored sleeves the shape of butterfly wings. It went down to her thighs. Her luscious long legs glowing blue in the dim light of the glowing toadstools. She was holding her hair up while she was singing the song of her victory in The Battle of Bell Hills.

Hector had heard the song from the bards performing in the inn just a mile from Dragon's Nest. It was a bloody song, but to hear it coming from Alexandra's lips was frightening.

 _Their wives will weep. Hmm-Hmm Hmm._

 _They will never feel their lover's arms_

 _Never will they join them at a feast._

 _The fools they love warm the belly of your beast._

She went into the cave. The bathrobe she wore revealing the fatty lower half of her sensuous buttocks, exciting Hector more. She continued to sing her song as she disappeared into the cave

Hector slowly got up from his hiding place, hand to his sword in case the princess saw him and brought him hostile intent.

He breathed heavily and followed Alexandra into the cave.

The sound of the waterfall magnified in the thick walls of the tunnel he had entered, as was the ghostly, sweet voice of Alexandra.

He finally reached the hidden pool, an ancient Elven ruin inside the cave and just caught Alexandra slipping off her robe.

Hector covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his heavy breathing.

Alexandra stretched for a moment at the edge of a pool before diving into the cool, silvery water. Hector waited anxiously for Alexandra to reemerge. She dove up, gracefully, tossing her hair back, and waded under the waterfall to finally bathe as she sang her bloody song.

Hector hid behind a statue of an Elven guard and watched Alexandra, admiring her perfect figure and falling in love with her eerie voice.

But he did not enjoy the sight for long. For the light of the moon illuminating from an opening above the cave darkened. Hector felt a gust of wind that knocked him backward and heard a violent roar that sent shivers down his frame.

He looked up and saw the familiar sight of Des Volstgalph diving into the cave and landing in front of him. It stood up, looking down at Hector and shrieked in his face.

Hector fell backward and sobbed, backing away from the beast.

"You should know better than to spy on a woman bathing," Alexandra said, adding cherry scented oils to her hair. "It's as hazardous as going to battle. You never know what surprises your target will have up her sleeve. Bruton, sit!"

The dragon snorted and did as told as though he was a common dog. His eyes still glaring into Hector's.

Alexandra got out of the water and put on her bathrobe behind the concealment of her pet dragon's wing.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't let Bruton end your miserable existence, child."

"I-I am sorry, princess," he gulped and corrected himself. "My Lady. It's just that, I've heard so many songs and tales about your beauty. They are all shameful lies. They do your beauty no honor. No, you are a sight, unlike anything this world has seen since the Celtra. You put all the songs to shame Alexandra von Klause. Alexandra the Fair. The Graceful. The Killer of Lords and Princes."

"Do you think your flattery is going to keep you alive?" she asked with a cold and sinister grin.

"It won't?" gasped Hector.

Alexandra chuckled adorably. She paused before saying: "No."

"Oh please, Alexandra the Magnificent!" pleaded Hector. "Don't let it eat me."

"Stop your whining, child! If weren't for the fact my father needed you, you'd be dead now. No, no I won't end you tonight, little Hector. I want to see your plan unfold with my very eyes. My interest in your campaign is piqued as much as it pains me to admit it."

"As well it should," said Hector. "I am the one-true-king."

"So you declare," said Alexandra. "But the one-true-king is Daveed. And regardless of what my father says, I am still on Daveed's side. He summoned Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra and saved us from Anubis. Not you. And I must add that I cannot wait to see these predictions of your Black Lady fail so miserably."

"They are true!" said Hector.

"Are you quite sure that Millennium Item around her neck is real? She asked. Those items are kept by Lord Heishin and the Seven Mages of Sobek. How in the shadows did she wind up getting it? How do we know the item isn't a fake and its wearer a pretender shoving her womanly parts in your face just so could tag along and reap the benefits of your success?"

"How dare you speak about my sorceress like that!" Hector said, getting up from the ground. "She is real. Her visions are real. What she says about me is true. I. Am. THE KING!"

He stepped towards her, but Bruton roared silencing Hector's sudden burst of arrogance. Hector squealed with fright, falling back down on the ground on his butt.

"It is unwise to disrespect me in front of my dragon like that," Alexandra said, looking at Des Volstgalph who was breathing heavily. She kissed his cheek. "Shhhh," she said calming him down. "You'd best leave, little Hector. You have a long journey tomorrow, and I wish to continue with my bath undisturbed. Bruton needs to return to the prison to resume his guard as well."

"Forgive me for the intrusion, My Lady," Hector said, humbly.

"You're still young," said Alexandra. "In due time you will learn to give women the respect they deserve."

"I am sorry," said Hector. "I must say that a king with you as a wife will be richer than the Big Five."

"Are you insinuating something little Hector?" asked Alexandra.

"There is no lying to you clearly," Hector said, trying to grin. "Even with death looking me in the face, I can't help but fall in love with you."

"I am not for you little prince," Alexandra said frowning. "I belong to no man. I govern myself and myself alone. I need no one to get what I want."

"Sorry, My Lady. I just have an interest in dangerous women."

"Interesting," said Alexandra, rubbing her chin.

The warm smile Hector saw at dinner was back, lighting up that masterpiece of a face Alexandra had.

 _Marvelous!_ Hector thought _. She is a miracle when she smiles_.

"Well, little Hector if somehow you get this cockamamie plan into fruition and wear the crown before Yuri. I will think about being your queen."

"You honor me, My Lady."

"Stop flattering me!" Alexandra snapped. Her warm smile vanished instantly. "You are not the High King yet. So stop entertaining thoughts that I'm yours. As of right now, you're just a boy who's way over his head. Now get out of my cave."

Hector got and ran. Bruton was snapping his jaws behind him to get Hector out of the cave quickly. He squealed as he ran out, trying to get away from the gnashing teeth.

"Okay you," she said to her dragon. "Get back to the prison and return to your duties!"

Bruton spread his wings and took off into the night.

* * *

Hector, Francine, and the troops left at dawn the following day to beat the heat. The mages predicted it would be hot this say, so Hector wore a white shirt and black pants bloused into his heavy belted boots.

His knapsack loaded with bottles of water for the trip. He was still shaken by the experience with the dragon but was quite confident. Alexandra said that she would consider being his queen if he claimed the Diamond Throne, so that brought some joy to him. The memories of seeing her bathing in the spring of the cave was an added treat that woke him and made him happy.

It took a few days, but Hector at last arrived at the destination. He and Francine stood on a hill looking down on the fishing town of Eagle Claw. The air above was fogged with smoke from the stone chimneys and seagulls circled over the town hoping to get a catch of freshly caught fish. The horizon dotted with ships in the distance and a formation of mountains called The Triplets where a tall stone lighthouse shined brightly above the fog.

A wall of stone surrounded the town with towers that had red roofs and bright torches that could light much of the land at night.

Merchants, mercenaries, and pilgrims came in and out of the town ready to do business with the Lord of Castle North Star, which was standing proudly in the distance nestled on one of the fingers of The Claw, three rocky peninsulas that were in the shape of an Eagle's Claw.

The castle connected to other castles on the Claw via covered stone bridges. Merchant trading ships and small fishing vessels already docked in the harbor bobbed up and down in the wild waves. The seaside shacks wailed in agony as the winds blew on them, trying to knock them down.

"It's a smart place to start your Grace," Francine said as she put her hand on the boy's back. "You will claim this castle and the town as well. I have foreseen it."

"Good," said Hector. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on men!" he shouted then marched down the hill into town.

The people looked at him curiously. The clink-clank of Hector's knights announced his arrival. Francine walked beside him proudly, her nose up in the air and her ears oblivious to the crude comments of drunken fishermen who witnessed her passing by.

Hector could feel small drops of rain splash on his face. His clean leather boots caked with fresh mud from the dirty ground, and the hem of his cape was covered in sludge as well. A beggar approached him asking for a few Star Chips so he could buy supper for his children. Hector responded by unsheathing his glimmering gilded shortsword and slicing off the beggar's hand.

The beggar fell to the ground sobbing in agony. Hector jerked his shortsword with his wrist to shake the blood off the blade before sheathing it. The spectacle caused the people of the town to back into their homes.

"Fear..." Francine said with a smile. "Along with the stench of drink and piss, this city reeks of it. You show them your dominance, and they will love you for it. There are many healthy men here who will make good soldiers for your army. Once we have control of the castle and this town, I will see to it that the Viceroys write up the draft."

"What would I do without you, kind lady?" Hector said taking Francine's hand and placing it to his lips for a quick kiss. It began to rain heavily. Francine took Hector close and used her elongated sleeve to shield the boy from the downpour falling on top of them.

"HALT!" called out a guard in a small stone house built on top of the gate in the entrance.

"No shit," whispered Francine, clearly seeing that the drawbridge to the castle was up, and all that stood before them was a hundred-foot drop into the waters below.

"What business do you have here!" the guard called out.

Hector released himself from the shelter of Francine's arm and sleeve and proclaimed: "I am Prince Hector Delgado of Feldia. Heir to the Dynasty of the Tyrannosaurus, Master of the Diamond Throne, Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all Her Kingdoms!"

"Impressive titles," said the guardsman. "However, I am to understand they belong to another."

"My bastard cousin will not be receiving them," Hector replied vindictively. "I am the true ruler of these lands, and I shall prove it by challenging Lord Calhart to a duel!"

"Lord Calhart is much too busy for games!" said the guard. "If there is nothing else, be gone with you!"

"This is no game!" called out Francine. "Hector invokes the right of the Dueling Pact upon Lord Calhart. We will either resolve this matter peacefully with a little duel or we shall we have to paint the ocean red."

"You don't have enough men to storm our fortress!" called out Walter Calhart. The King of the Claw grumbled as he stormed to the window of the stone gatehouse wearing a white nightgown and cap. He had a white mustache and was balding on the top of his head.

"I have no time for this! Nor am I in the mood for a duel."

"Then we shall take your castle by force!" Hector announced by unsheathing his sword.

"You're a fool to challenge me boy!" called Lord Calhart. His arrogance suddenly faded when he saw flaming orange dots lighting up all over the horizon. Archers, hundreds of them, were taking aim at the castle, meanwhile, far away in the hills, a trebuchet unit was preparing to fire once the castle was lit up. Janis's troops had arrived and joined forces with Hector's army.

"What will this resolve!" called out Lord Calhart. "You're a warmonger. We are at peace. There is no need for this!"

"There is a need for this castle to begin my conquest," said Hector. "And to liberate the people of New Harbor from your rule. You have three choices, My Lord. You can accept my duel, or you could peacefully surrender both the castle and your lordship of the city to me and leave. Or, my troops will advance upon your home, and you die. It's your choice but think of your daughter's well-being."

"I will not surrender this castle!" shouted Walter Calhart. "Nor will I waste my time dueling you!"

A horn blew in the distance. Twelve dozen ships emerged from the mist like ghosts. They began surrounding all three points of The Claw.

"Ah, right on time," said Francine.

"Those ships fly a black flag bearing a sword-wielding Kraken! The navy of Lord Andon is fighting with the boy My Lord!" called one of Calhart's soldiers.

"They have corsairs sailing with them as well!" shouted another.

"Calm down, all of you!" called Calhart. "Our walls can hold them."

"I don't know if it's bravery or if he's just plain stupid," chuckled Francine. "I don't think he'll accept the match, My Lord."

"We'll just see about that," said Hector, turning around to face the citizens of New Harbor. "Look!" he said to them. "He sits up there, warm and dry in his keep, feasting on the fish you work so hard to catch and the livestock you raised with your hand, and he counts the Star Chips that should be yours! I will see to it that New Harbor will be a place of prosperity and trade as it was in the days of old before this buffoon took over. What say you!"

The people were fearful of Hector, but they knew he was right. They angrily came out of their houses and shouted at the king to accept the challenge. Some even took arms with pitchforks, hammers, spears, and harpoons ready to fight with Hector and his men to evict Lord Calhart from the castle.

Walter nodded. "Very well," he said. "I accept the challenge. If you lose you will promise me your lady and your head so, I can mount it on my wall as a warning to the next fool who challenges me. If I lose, then the castle and New Harbor are yours. But will you promise safe passage to me, my daughter and my men?"

Hector placed his hand on his chest. "In my honor as a Delgado and future High King, I will grant safe passage to all who are in the castle. You. Your princess. Your servants from the maids to the cook down the piss boy. And to every soldier wearing your colors. I swear to all The Mothers you will be safe."

"Then I shall accept!" said Calhart. "Lower the bridge! Get me my cards and Duel Disk!"

The duel was over from the start.

The Lord used cards of old like Dissolverock, Droll Bird, Queen of the Autumn Leaves, Haniwa, Stone Ghost, and the like. The best monster he had was a Summoned Skull, one of the strongest cards of the Fiend Types with a powerful 2500 ATK. But not even it stood a chance against Hector's deck of Dinosaur monsters. Creatures with devastating effects that overwhelmed him.

"Father!" called out his adopted Anime daughter, Rose, whom he named after the last Celtra. She was watching the match from the top of the courtyard.

"Ah, Princess Rose," Hector said looking up to see the girl. He admired her blue velvet dress and her dirty-blonde hair that shined in the gray light of the cloudy morning. "You've come in time to see me claim my new castle."

"My, my," Francine said with a grin. "The Princess of Frogs. Even lovelier in person."

Hector sent forth one of his most powerful monsters to attack the king of New Harbor. There was a tremendous blast that shook the town. Lord Calhart tumbled backward grunting as he hit the ground and rolled until he came to a stop. His Life Points dropped to zero. Hector's soldiers grabbed him as Princess Rose begged for mercy for her father. She hitched up her dress and ran down the stone steps to save him, but she was greeted by two axes held by Hector's soldiers.

"You are the property of the new Lord of New Harbor!" one of them declared.

"Kill the others!" Hector command.

Hector's soldiers unsheathed their weapons and began slaughtering Calhart's men, who were poorly trained in battle.

"You promised to spare my soldiers!" shouted Calhart, as he was being taken out.

Hector gave a hideous cackle. "Yes but they're my soldiers now, seeing as how I'm the new lord of the castle. But they are weak and unskillful in combat. They are no good to me, so I am disposing of them."

"MERCY!" Calhart's soldiers cried out as they were overwhelmed by Hector's forces.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Calhart. "I PRAY DAVEED SENDS YOU ALL TO THE SHADOWS!"

"Get him out," commanded Hector. "And take her to the tower," he ordered the two axe-wielding soldiers who were blocking the Anime princess from her father.

"FATHER!" shouted Rose, as the two soldiers grabbed her by the arms and dragged her up the stairs to her chamber.

"MY DAUGHTER!" cried Calhart, struggling to get free. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! LET HER GO! GIVE HER TO ME!"

One of Hector's knights bashed Walter on the dome with the bottom of his sword's hilt. It left a bloody gash on the man's head. Blood poured down his face and reddened his snow-white mustache. Meanwhile, Francine took Hector by the arm, and they walked up the stairs to the gatehouse passing over the bloody gore that surrounded them. Walter heard Rose's cries as they rang out through the walls of the castle, soon drowned out by the mob of angry citizens. They threw rotten fish and other festering foods at their former ruler.

Hector and his lady entered the intruders. Now they were leaders of Castle North Star and the very country of New Harbor; a major trade point in Emboldor and one Hector did not want Yuri to have when he returned.

Francine and Hector arrived at the gatehouse in time to see the former count get carried into town. He yelled, demanding the release of his daughter. Hector mocked him from the balcony. His mercenaries ripped Walter's nightgown until he stood completely naked before the people. They pointed and laughed, shaming him.

"The Lord of New Harbor bids you farewell, Mr. Calhart," Hector said.

Walter glared at them with venom in his eyes. He could only watch as they turned to leave. Hector's hand went down Francine's back and then it smacked her buttocks and squeezed her plump right cheek. Francine cooed fervidly as they both disappeared into a corridor.

The soldiers then hounded Walter across town. The angry citizens of New Harbor crowded the streets and called him names and threw rotten food at him. He covered his genitals, but every time he did one of Hector's knights poked his buttocks with his sword. The bells in the castle tower rang, announcing the new lordship of New Harbor.

Walter was then hit on the back of the head with a club, and he fell to the ground. The people mobbed him grabbing him by his feet and dragging him towards a horse. They tied his legs to a hook on the horse's saddle.

"Hail to the count!" someone shouted, tossing an egg at Walter's face. A man slapped the horse's rump causing it to stir, and it took off dragging Walter through the mud across the city and out through the main gate. Rose sobbed from the window of her tower, watching until her father was gone from sight.

"Stop you crying girl!" snapped Hector entering her bedchamber.

"My father, why did you do that to him?" sobbed Rose. You won the duel. There was no need to humiliate him like that. You didn't have to take me from him. You monster, you didn't even let me say goodbye," She buried her face in her arms sniffling and hiccuping. "You didn't even let me say goodbye." She sobbed again.

"Stop your crying I said!"

"Yes, sir," Rose said, quickly accepting the position she was in.

"Lord!" snapped Hector. "I am a lord now. I am the new ruler of this city."

"Shall she be a candidate for a wife?" Francine asked. "She is rather lovely. It seems she has just bloomed into her adulthood. How old are you, dear?"

"Twenty-one," Rose responded, drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Still but an infant in this cruel word," chuckled Francine.

"I would like to have Alexandra Von Klaus as my queen," said Hector. "But, my road to the Diamond Throne is still far from my grasp, and I need a woman to satisfy my needs so I suppose she will have to do. But only until I have completed my campaign to conquer Rassay. Who's to say I can't have both of them when I become High King."

He chuckled villainously, baring his beaver-like teeth giving him the appearance of a grinning horse.

"You lot!" he said to a group of women cowering in the corner. "Are you the princess's maids?"

They said yes, babbling in horror.

"Bathe her," he commanded. "Then dress her in her best clothing. I want her looking fit for a king. I expect to see you in court this evening."

"Yes, My Lord," sobbed Rose.

Hector snicked, clearly drunk with power. It felt good lording over someone his senior. Then he stormed out of the room.

"You best do as he says, princess," said Francine, tossing her a handkerchief from one of the pockets inside her sleeve. "Or you will suffer a fate worse than your father's."

* * *

 **Princess Rose- Dubbed The Princess of Frogs, for she duels using frog monster cards. Her three favorites are Treeborn Frog, who she believes are handsome princes who will one day save her. She is now a prisoner to Prince Hector Delgado after her father Lord Walter Calhart, King of the Claw, lost his office and his castle in a duel via the Dueling Pact to the thirteen-year-old prince who seeks to take the Diamond Throne from his cousin, Yuri.  
**

 **She first appeared in the United States on October 12, 2006, in "Happily Never After" the 74th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**


	34. Guardians

**Avi**

* * *

Citrus Island. A garden paradise on the farthest reaches of Southern Termnnia. Thanks to the wayshrines, Avi nor her group had to worry about traveling to them by foot, save for Constantine who had to travel with his dragon, who could not fit.

The modern culture of Domino had found its place here. Tall buildings and luxury hotels and towers dotted the coastline with green mountains looming behind them. The blissful waters of the Singing Sea crashed against the white sand beaches were bathers from all corners of the world came to relax and escape the stress of their homes.

Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda came dancing out of her room to the song _Beyond the Sea_ by Bobby Darin which played loudly on the stereo of her hotel room suite. She had never heard music before, let alone Earth music due to living her life with Western culture. Her maidens watched her twirl on the atrium of her room while they drew her a hot bath in the bathing house across the hall. It had been many weeks since she escaped from Naralia, and the clutches of King Forrest and the Church. To keep her safe, Yami had Avi sent to the island paradise to relax until further notice.

Ever since coming to the island, she had been treated as a guest of honor by the Temple of Saafani. She had become their oracle and would parade out of the temple in white robes with a white veil while holding up a golden scepter. Thousands flocked to the streets, pushing and shoving just to see her for a second. Her room was being littered with gifts from fruit baskets, dresses, purses full of Chips, and Duel Monster cards.

Many knew she would be safe here. Safe from the Church and the Number Hunters Guild until she could rest and recover for her journey, and train with a master summoner said to reside in the mountains of one of the islands far away. She was told she would spend money months there training, but so long as she had her companions here and Ser Gerhalos, she felt she could take on anything.

When she walked out of the balcony to breathe in the fresh morning air, she was greeted by thunderous applause from below. Avi gasped and then laughed upon seeing the crowd of hundreds outside the walls of the castle lent to her by Mai, who used it as a summer home from time to time.

Magicians cast colorful spells which exploded like firecrackers. Children begged for their fathers to put them on their shoulders so they could the Summoner of Dragons at the balcony, even it was just a glimpse of her gleaming white nightgown.

Avi waved at the spectators below. They all shouted for her to summoner her dragons even it was just for a second.

"You've drawn quite a crowd," Phoenix said. She squeezed minty paste on her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth over a golden sink with faucets shaped like fish heads.

"She's Termnnia's new celebrity," Trish said, brushing her reddish-orange hair over the sink beside Phoenix's. "I think she's even outshined, Prince Yuri."

"Celebrity?" Avi said, blowing kisses at the crowd for the sake of showmanship. A few knights in painted armor held up bouquets of roses and other exotic flowers, hoping to get her attention. "Don't be silly. I'm not a celebrity."

Phoenix chuckled, jerking her toothbrush behind her. "You got to love her modesty," she said. She spat into the sink. "The first Dragon Summoner in thousands of years, and she thinks she's no celebrity. Avi, I love you."

"I wish for no fame," Avi said, looking back at her two new Guardians. "And there is no way I can more important than Prince Yuri. I have dragons. But he...he had Gods."

The doors to Avi's chambers slowly opened. The hinges creaking. Akiza walked in holding her helmet under her arm. She bowed as Avi turned and walked away from the balcony. She closed the thin white drapes behind her. "Dame Akiza," she said. "Good morning."

Akiza went on one knee. "Good morning, My Lady." She got back up. "Sleep well?"

"The best sleep I've had in years," Avi said, stretching. "I take it you and the others will be leaving us?"

"So we must," Akiza said with a nod. "We cannot linger, I'm afraid. Lady Mai and Master Yugi paid us to get you out of the mountains safely. And we did. Our mission, though brief, is complete. As you know, this is Lady Mai's summer home. She said you could stay as long as you like. But keep an eye out. I'm sure it's not the last you've heard of the Number Hunters Guild."

"We can deal with them ourselves," said Phoenix. She opened her palm and conjured a fireball. "I'd like to see them get within an inch of Lady Avi."

"Oh, indeed," said Akiza. "And you've got Constantine now. The fellow with the dragon, correct?"

"Yes, yes, you are," Trish said, spraying a sweet-smelling perfume on her hair. "He's a skilled warrior with a powerful bond to his dragon, but he's a womanizer. A very bad one at that. You'd best keep both eyes open, Lady Avi. One for our enemies, and another for Constantine's hand; it has a mind of its own. I felt it on my rump once in a while as we journeyed here from Thara. The only reason I haven't burned him to cinders is A) Lady Mai of House Valentine wanted me to find him. B) I may be a skilled pyromancer, but I cannot hold my own against a full-grown dragon born from shadow. He's an Infernal Dragon, and Goddesses have mercy on your soul if you piss one of those off. They will never stop hunting you if you have wronged them. You will never sleep. You will never stop running. If I killed Constantine, his dragon would be on my beautiful ass like a witch's curse. And Avi, you better hope we don't find one of those on our travels."

"Oh, yes, you don't," laughed Akiza. "I recall us going into the Bullhorn Bog where a hag was hiding and terrorizing the local village. Ser Yusei tried to get the drop on her, but she was too quick for him. Turned him into a frog just as he was about to swing his sword and cut off her head."

"Oh, dear!" Avi cried out. "What happened? How did you turn him back into a human?"

"I gave him a kiss," Akiza said with a wink.

Avi smiled. "I see. Are you two..."

"No, that was a joke," Akiza replied with another laugh. "We found him some help later on in a nearby town. But for you, I'd say she'd cast a spell on you to get rid of all your beauty."

"My beauty?"

"Yes," said Trish. "Witches are foul, spiteful creatures. If they think you've got more looks than they do, they get rid of it in a snap. You'd look so hideous, even your dragons will refuse to let you summon them."

"Do not frighten the poor girl!" Arvas shouted from within the stone around Avi's neck. "Lay off her, if you please."

"Oh, yes, sir!" said Trish. She gasped, slapping her hand against her cheek. "Oh, wow! I never thought anything like this would happen. I'm talking to a dragon! How crazy is that?"

"I still find it hard to believe?" Phoenix said, walking towards Avi. She leaned forward, invading Avi's personal space to inspect the beautiful stone. "How is this accomplished? Why was this stone made for? Could it be one of the thirteen stones used by the Seven Golden Kings?"

"That is none of your concern!" Arvas snapped at her. "There are some things in this world better left unstudied. You stick your nose in too deep, and you will find things you'll regret uncovering."

Phoenix stood back up. "Touchy, touchy."

"Nonetheless, it was a pretty funny experience. Well, I best be off on my journey back east. Avi, do take care of yourself, please. These are dangerous times, and the roads are filled with many dangers."

"I will don't worry. And please, thank Ser Yusei and Ser Jack for helping me escape the clutches of the Number Hunters Guild and for introducing me to their dragons. I heard yours was quite beautiful. Perhaps I could see it one day."

"Perhaps," Akiza said, taking Avi's hand and kissing it. "Take care. _Eoveth_."

" _Eoveth_ ," Avi said, saying farewell in Norman.

Akiza turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"I haven't gotten to know Constantine very well," said Avi. "Ser Gerhalos kept him away from me all too well during the banquet last night."

Trish shrugged. "Well, as I said, he's a womanizer. Constantine was more interested in bedding you than guarding you. I don't know about the rest of you, but Ser Gerhalos looks like a Leogai who can smell lust a mile away."

"Oh, he can," said Avi. "It's thanks to him that I was able to escape a most horrible marriage. Well, actually, my Galaxy-Eyes Dragons did the work, but he gave me the courage to stand up to my enemies. I think I feel a little braver now. Especially after what I went through to get Arvas and Sanctity of Dragon."

"Those were only small tests compared to what you have to face next time," said Phoenix. "I wish I could journey with you forever, but I must leave you once we reach Elleria."

"Elleria?"

"The Ebony Kingdom," said Trish, pulling on both ends of the towel that hung over her neck. "They've run into a problem up there. You've heard of King Forrest, correct?"

"Many times," Avi answered, sitting on a red couch. "He's supposed to be a radical Yeyunist, hell-bent on conquering all of Termnnia and making Yeyunism the only religion. No matter what the cost. I promise you, I will stop him."

"Lunch is almost ready, My Lady," one of maids said. "And the water is just about cool enough for you."

"All right," Avi said making another twirl, "be there in a minute."

She went stare at the wonderful scenery from her balcony with a bright smile on her face. A plane flew overhead with a banner advertising a tournament taking place at a restaurant in town. She closed her silver eyes and sniffed the fresh air of the morning. Her golden hair fluttered in the oceanic breeze. She wore a short, slim, white dress. Her pendant jingled with each movement.

"Avi," called Ser Gerhalos. "Another package has come for you," he said, holding a white box.

Avi walked to her knight and took it from him. She opened it and showed him her new white dress adorned with tiny diamonds and silk flowers. She held it close to herself and looked at it in the mirror.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. "It's the dress from the mannequin I saw in the clothing shop's window. I'm going to use it during my adventure."

"You used up all of our gold buying that," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh gave us enough gold to live well during our time here," said Avi, setting down the dress on a couch. Her slippers squeaked on the black and white tiled floor. "Don't worry."

Ser Gerhalos gave a heavy sigh. He walked towards her, his chainmail clinking with each step. He picked up the dress which looked like a bridal gown for a wedding.

"It's good fabric," he said.

"Isn't it something?" said Avi, giving her knight a look full of wonder. "Cost me a hundred gold stars."

"By the Goddesses, Avi!" said Ser Gerhalos, shooting her a nasty look with his black-gold eyes. "That's a lot of money."

"Yes, but I was treated by the Lord of the Islands," she assured him. "He gave me the gold to purchase the dress. And some new armor for you."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He beat his chest. "This is good, sturdy steel."

"It was good sturdy steel, Ser Gerhalos, now it's a bucket of rust."

"Bah," said Ser Gerhalos. "If you insist."

"We're going to be meeting the royal family of Domino. You need to look your best, especially today. I'm going to be visited by someone very special."

"Your bath is ready, My Lady," said another maid.

"If you'll excuse me, Ser Gerhalos."

"Who is this guest of yours?" the knight-champion asked.

"All right you," said a maid, getting a broom. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Avi couldn't help but get a laugh as the big beast knight was forced out by an army of pretty handmaidens.

"All right! All right!" he shouted. "I get the point!"

When he was gone, Avi went to the bathing house and beheld a pool with dark blue water surrounded by an aquatic garden with an indoor river, grotto, and waterfall coming down from the stone walls.

A maid slipped her dress over her head and led her into the pool so as to wash her.

"Summoner of Dragons," a maid said, rubbing a sponge on Avi's arm. "You must be very honored to bear such a title."

"Aye," said another maid. "Dragon Summoners were thought to be long gone since the departure of the True Dragons after the Battle of Flames and Tears."

"Truly the Church's most heinous crime," said Avi. A pretty Elvish maid beside her stripped down to go into the water and massage her legs. "The True Dragons were what kept the Orcs out of our lands. After Saafani called them home, she left our fate to them."

"She was a real bitch for doing that," said a maid with green hair. "My mother and father had to live in fear for many years under the rule of Anubis."

"Well you can't blame her, dear," said the maid washing Avi's arm. "Dragons are her children, and the most precious gift given to Termnnia aside from the Divine Beasts and the High King. To see them, and the Dragon Summoners, slaughtered by the people they swore to protect broke her heart."

"So why does she suddenly grace us with a Summoner after all this time?" asked another maid.

"Mayhaps it had something to do with the song in the sky."

"You're out of your mind, Saki. That song was the announcement of Prince Daveed Wallcroft, the Slayer of Anubis. Goddesses bless his name."

"I thought he was of House Delgado," said Avi. "Was his father not Gabriel the heir to the Fossil Throne of Feldia?"

"That may be so," said Saki, "but House Delgado is a very stubborn and selfish House. Gabriel had Daveed out of adultery with the Celtra woman, Luthia. If I remember correctly, he was supposed to marry Princess Hannah of House Knox, daughter of Gerald the King of the Arctic."

"So what happened?" Avi asked.

Another maid began to wash Avi's long hair.

"The beauty of the Celtra must have gotten to him," said Saki. "Because he instead fell in love with her at the School of Kings and married her before they fled to Emboldor to live with Master Yu-Gi-Oh and the High King after they had defeated the Dragonhearts with their rebellion. The Delgados were not pleased and declared their son a bastard."

"Hah!" said Avi. "And I suppose they're regretting that decision now, aren't they?"

"Oh, that they are," said Saki. "After High King Antar, Rest his Soul, adopted him and declared him the new heir to the Diamond Throne, they did all they could to bring him back. But these are the words of Master Yu-Gi-Oh, and I quote."

They all went silent to hear what Saki was going to say.

"Fuck off!"

A round of laughter and clapping.

"Serves them right," said Avi. "They wanted him back for power, not for love. They got what they deserved."

After Avi was done with her bath, she put on her new dress and went to the dining hall where Ser Gerhalos and her special guest were waiting.

"Seto Kaiba!" said Avi.

"Summoner," Kaiba said, getting up from his seat.

He kissed Avi's hand before they sat down to eat.

"To what does My Lady owe the pleasure of Seto Kaiba's visit?" Ser Gerhalos asked, standing over Avi while she sipped the broth of her soup out of a golden spoon.

"I understand you will be going on a quest to search for the ancient temples of Saafani to acquire more of the True Dragons." Kaiba took a sip of wine.

"I am, sir," said Avi.

"Tell me, did you find this?" Kaiba wiped his chin with a burgundy handkerchief before sliding her a photo of an ancient Celtran carving.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" said Ser Gerhalos. "Can't say that we have. Avi has a special power that can let her hear the cries of every dragon sleeping in Termnnia. She heard no music from such a beast."

"Damn," said Kaiba, settling back down. "I guess you are not who I'm looking for after all."

* * *

Kaiba and Avi went to walk off their lunch at the gardens of the hotel. Ser Gerhalos trailed behind them. Over the trees, they could hear the waves and seagulls.

"I am looking for a protege," said Kaiba, "An heir, if you will, to take control of the Blue-Eyes should the day come that I leave this world. I would have given them to my brother Mokuba, but the Blue-Eyes almost killed him when he tried to summon them."

"Oh dear!" said Avi. "They are very picky dragons, aren't they?"

"They are," said Kaiba. "I have been having dreams concerning them."

"About what?" Avi asked, picking a peach out of the lowest branch of a tree.

"I see...a woman. An Eldori woman with long white hair and glowing blue-eyes. I see her clutching a child in her arms. She walks towards me as she carries it. A baby girl by the looks of it. When the child opens her eyes, they pierce my soul. She has the eyes of my dragons."

"Maybe that's your heir."

"It was just a dream," said Kaiba. "And I'm sure it can't be her."

"Her who?"

"Forget it, it was just a dream."

"Dreams say a lot," said Avi. "Sometimes they foresee our destinies."

"I don't believe in that hocus pocus," said Kaiba. "Since the dragons have been in my mind for so long, I guess my mind birthed these dreams out of stress."

"Those dragons seem to be the only thing on your mind," said Ser Gerhalos. "You built a theme park based off the damn things just over the mountain."

"Well, I don't want to make it seem like I came here for nothing," Kaiba said, ignoring Ser Gerhalos' remark. "I am a faithful follower of the Dragon Goddess, and to see a Summoner of Dragons be blessed into the world after thousands of years is a tremendous honor for me. So, I will hand you these letters of credit for your journey. If you are ever short on gold just write down what you need and turn it into a bank which should be found in each great city. I also want to give you this."

He reached into his pocket and took out gold chain anklet with a tiny diamond in the shape of a teardrop.

Avi smiled and leaned back on an iron rail and lifted her leg so Kaiba could put it around her left ankle.

"It's from the Domino City temple of Saafani," said Kaiba. "It should bring you blessings of the Dragon Goddess and a boost in your mana to make summoning them easier."

"Thank you, Mister Kaiba," said Avi. "I promise, I won't let you down."

"You are the last Dragon Summoner left in the world," said Kaiba. "So you'd better not."


	35. The 18th Year

**Yuri**

* * *

Yuri walked the lonely highway towards the secret spot he and Crystal founded when they were kids. He smiled when he saw that it stood untouched. The beach was a short hike from a hidden trail that led from the main road. The path was well hidden by a few trees that Yuri and Crystal planted to keep it safe.

" _This is our spot. Let's make sure no one finds it_." Crystal said the day they planted the trees.

Crystal and Yuri found the spot when they were hiding from their parents. Yuri had never seen Crystal's mother so angry before. All he did was step into their house and she just lost it, lecturing Crystal and scorning her with screams and insults. Escaping punishment, Crystal led Yuri all throughout the islands until they found their spot and founded it. Needless to say, their spot kept them well hidden for a couple of days before the coast guard eventually started looking for them. Yuri set up a hammock in between two palm trees. When he saw it was good and tight, he laid down on it and started looking at his Black Tyranno card at the bottom of his deck. He rubbed his thumb on the surface of the monster's picture to feel the rising image and he used his wrist to move his deck left and right to make the holographic foil and gold letters shine brightly in the light of the afternoon sun.

 _Somehow, I feel like you were meant for me_ Yuri thought to himself. _But even if my dad, the creator of the game, doesn't know what you are, then who made you? And why did they give you to me?_

"I thought we'd find that lazy bum here," Crystal said standing over a dune overlooking the beach. Ren stood beside her smiling and he had a platter with three cupcakes one of which had a blue candle burning on it.

Yuri sighed and felt a tad embarrassed. Today he turned eighteen. He sat up on the hammock while Ren and Crystal made their way down a stone path towards Yuri's spot.

"Happy birthday, Yuri," Crystal chimed. "Now blow out the candle before the wind does."

"Hey now," said Ren. "Don't forget to make your wish. You can't have a birthday without a wish."

Yuri blew out his candle. He looked at Crystal and Ren and said, "What more do I need when I have friends like you?"

"You still need to make a wish, silly," Crystal said placing her hand on her hip. Her pink skirt and white tank-top both blowing in the wind.

"What did you wish for?' Ren asked.

Yuri shrugged. "I don't know, something amazing I guess. There's gotta be something better than this. I mean just laying on my butt working the days away in Uncle Sergei's card shop is not how I intend to live my life."

"You'll get your wish sooner than you think," Ren assured him.

By the look on his face, Yuri knew Ren felt confident about that statement.

"And just what do you see for our Yuri, hot shot?" Crystal asked.

Ren nodded. "A grand victory perhaps."

"In the Millennium Tournament I hope," said Crystal. "Have you reconsidered, Yuri?"

"No."

"Well, it's for the best, I guess," Crystal said, accepting defeat. "I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news, especially on your birthday, but Brett has placed a bounty on both you and your Black Tyranno."

Yuri frowned. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Wish that she was," said Ren. "Brett's offered a hefty amount of cash and a contract at the pro-leagues to the one who knocks you out of the tournament. And it looks like Leon is in on this warrant as well."

"Leon, too?" Yuri asked. "Why?"

"There is a hefty stipulation to the tournament," said Crystal. "Losers must fork over their rarest cards to the winner."

"Wait!" Yuri cried out. "So, that means I must forfeit my Black Tyranno! I'm glad I'm not going."

"It's a nasty rule," said Ren. "But only someone as callous as your brother could come up with something like that."

"Ugh, they're both a couple of jerks," Crystal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms furiously over her chest. "I think they did this on purpose just to keep Yuri out of the tournament."

"Is that so?" said Yuri.

Yuri opened the shield on his necklace to listen to the song again. _Passionate Duelist_ Yuri thought. _Perhaps that's what I'll be._ "I'm not afraid of them," Yuri said arrogantly. "Perhaps...I could enter."

Ren raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked. "Did my eyes deceive me or did Yuri just grow a pair?"

"You make me prouder everyday little guy," Crystal beamed, clasping her hands together.

"Little guy?" Yuri said looking up at her. "You two may be older than me, but come on!"

"Little guy," giggled Crystal. "That reminds me. Hey, Ren, do you have Yuri's present?"

"I sure do," Ren reached into his pocket to take out a card encased in a plastic sleeve. He handed it to Yuri.

"Little D!" Yuri exclaimed when he laid eyes on the dinosaur card. The image was of a red tyrannosaurus rex, and judging by the name he was going to look small in holographic form.

"Go wild," Ren winked and made a clicking noise, and pointing at Yuri.

"That's not it!" Crystal retorted.

Ren laughed at her snappiness. He pointed at her then patted her cheek to calm her. "I know, I know. Come on, woman, don't bite my balls off. Here, Yuri. This is your real present."

"Now that's more like it," Yuri said looking at his new monsters. There was a Super-Rare fusion monster called Bracchio-Raidus.

"Thanks, guys, for these and for Little D. I'll use him to the best of my ability."

"Come on then," said Ren. "It's getting dark and I want to go into the haunted house at the park."

"You guys better shield me," shivered Crystal. "It seems all the monsters and zombies are always going after me."

"Boo!" someone shouted, causing Crystal to jump in fright. It was the bug duelist everyone spoke of.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before he found me," Yuri groaned.

"You can't be here!" said Crystal. "This is our secret spot!"

"Not anymore it's not," said Herman, adjusting his glasses. "You know, I've been avoiding Yuri this long because I didn't think he was worthy of my time. But over the past few weeks that I've been here, he and his friends have been making big news around here. I've got to say, for a group of misfits, you guys know how to make things interesting."

"Misfits!" said Yuri. "Yeah, my friends and I are not the most popular group of kids on the islands, but misfits?"

"That's really low," said Crystal. "I suppose Brett put you up to this?"

"He did," said Herman. "Randall Lawson was my former client, but after that punk-bitch, Patty, scared him away, I looked for work elsewhere. I should have sought Brett sooner. He pays a lot better and offers pleasurable company. You were wonderful last night, Crystal."

Ren stepped forward. "What the hell's he saying?!"

"Relax," said Crystal. "We didn't do anything. I just popped out of a cake and sang happy birthday to Brett's right-hand man, Santiago."

"That son of a bitch!" snapped Yuri. "I suppose you'd like to duel? I can't. I don't have those fancy wrist watches you guys carry around."

"They're called Duel Disks," said Ren. "And you're welcome to use mine."

"Then let's get started," Herman said in content. He held out an emerald enameled Duel Disk with amber gems. The monster zones were carved with filigree engravings and trimmed with green neon lighting.

Yuri put on Ren's Duel Disk. It was so heavy. He felt like his arm was being horribly weighed down. But he got used to it after holding it up for a few minutes.

"Let's duel!" said Herman.

 **LP 2000**

"I shall begin," said Herman. "Fifty grand to the one who defeats you and brings the Black Tyranno. This is going to be the easiest lump of cash I've ever won. For my first move, I shall place two cards face down and summon Hunter Spider in attack mode!"

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1400**

 **LV 5**

The arachnid with orange and brown spikes hissed and clicked when it came to the field.

"Ugh..." Ren cringed. "It's not real. It's not real."

"What's with him?" laughed Herman.

"He has arachnophobia," Crystal answered apprehensively, in case Herman decided to take advantage of this and play pranks on Ren with the holograms. The last time someone did that - Summoning a Jurai Gumo card - Ren ran out of the stadium gasping for air.

Herman laughed. "The mighty Ren Kakihara afraid of a little bug? You'd best hurry then, Yuri, it looks like Ren might piss his pants.

"As you wish," said Yuri. "Here comes one of my newest monsters. Megazowler, attack mode!"

The Duel Disk projected a triceratops with yellow-orange flesh, ivory spikes on its back and sides and two large horns and a beaked mouth.

 **ATK/1800 DEF/2000**

 **LV 6**

Megazowler reared on its hind legs and charged at the spider. It rammed the creature and sent it flying to the air where it shattered.

"Damn!" said Herman. "I wasn't expecting him to fight back like this!"

 **1800 LP**

"Don't you underestimate my Yuri!" Crystal boasted, confidently crossing her arms over her chest. "Randall did that, and he regretted it."

Herman chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I won't make that mistake again. I summon Ultimate Insect Level 1 ( **ATK/0 DEF/0 LV 1** )." There was a monstrous caterpillar bluish-purple in color with hues of blood red. It was coming out of a red shell of some sort. It made horrible squishy sounds as it moved.

"Why play that?" said Yuri. "It's useless."

"No it's not Yuri!" said Crystal. "It's one of those monsters who can level up. My former teammate had one of those in her deck. They get stronger as they evolve, so you'd better take that thing out as soon as possible."

"Oh, but he won't," said Herman. "For I activate, DNA Surgery! This trap card changes the Monster-Type to any I choose. So now your dinos become bugs! Come on, Yuri. Prove to me that my Ultimate Insect is useless!"

Wings and slimy appendages began to grow out of Megazowler's body.

"Eww," said Crystal. "That's really gross!"

Yuri smirked confidently. "Don't worry, I'll exterminate it. Megazower, squash that bug!"

Megazowler charged.

"Ah, ah, ah!" teased Herman. "I activate the Spell-Card, Insect Barrier!"

Megazowler rammed into yellow laser shield that shocked it and sent it flying back to Yuri's field.

Herman smirked, shrugged, and adjusted his glasses again. "As you can see, this card prevents all insect monsters from attacking me. And thanks to my DNA Surgery card, every dinosaur your play will become a beautiful bug. But they will not harm me, thanks to the Insect Barrier."

"What a combo," said Crystal. "He really knows his stuff."

Herman chuckled and bowed. "Why thank you, my dear. I do believe it's my turn, no? And being my turn, my Ultimate Insect will evolve to Ultimate Insect Level 3!"

 **ATK/1400 DEF/900**

 **LV 3**

The caterpillar grew larger in size and started forming armor plating. Herman laughed. He was so full of confidence, he could drown in it. "And now for the fun part. Thanks to a lethal toxin he releases, my Ultimate Insect reduces the attack of your monsters by 300 points. He may still be weaker than your Megazowler, Yuri, but thanks to my barrier, your attacks are useless!"

"He's right," said Yuri, "and that thing is only going to get bigger every turn. I switch Megazowler to defense mode and summon Anthrosaurus in defense mode!"

 **ATK/1000 DEF/ 850**

 **LV 3**

"Running scared, are we? Good, because you should be, Yuri; for now my Ultimate Insect Evolves again. Arise, Ultimate Insect Level Five!"

 **ATK/2300 DEF/900**

 **LV 5**

The caterpillar turned into a giant beetle with razor-sharp appendages and a metallic body with a light blue hue. It hissed and clicked. Just like its previous form, it let out a poisonous cocktail into the air and reduced the attack of Yuri's monster, but this time reducing them by 500 points.

Herman attacked with his bug. Ultimate Insect LV 5 jabbed one of its sharp legs into Anthrosaurus's skull. The dinosaur's eyes rolled to the back of its head and he shattered. When the damage was done, Herman bowed again when he saw the look of disdain on Crystal's face and the squeamish faces Ren was making. He laughed and said: "As you can see Yuri, bugs are the most powerful creatures in the natural world. They can survive anything, even the extinction that killed your precious dinosaurs." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Why don't you quit while you have the chance?"

"I don't quit," said Yuri. "I summon Tomozaurus in defense mode. And play two cards face down."

 **ATK/500 DE/400**

 **LV 2**

"Yuri, come on, is that it?" Crystal bellowed.

 **Yuri-2000 LP**

 **Herman-1800 LP**

"I got this," said Yuri. "Don't worry."

"I seriously doubt you've got anything in your pathetic deck that can take on my insect in its final form. Not even your Black Tyranno will be strong enough to take on the Ultimate Insect Level 7!"

 **A** **TK/2600 DEF/1200**

 **LV 7**

Now the creature grew monstrous. Ren estimated the bug was the size of a yacht. It giant creature sprouted wings. Its color changed to a darker blue with a red underbelly and gold mandibles the size of a man's arm. "And that's not all I will do!" Herman boasted. "Now, I will summon one of the rarest and powerful monsters in my deck. I use the Ritual Spell known as Javelin Beetle Pact.

He sacrificed two monsters in his hand to complete the ritual. Two gold cauldrons with an Egyptian Wdjat Eye carved in the center rose from the sand. They were covered in insects. The monsters he offered, Kwagar Hercules and Blade Fly squirmed over the cauldrons. Then, the cauldrons let out a hot pillar of steam and sucked the life force out of the two monsters.

The steam slithered through the air and crashed into the sands next to Ultimate Insect LV 7. When the mist went away, it revealed a twelve-foot tall beetle colored a shade of magnificent blue and the joints a light green color. It stood on two legs and wielded a four-bladed javelin. The blades in the shape of mandibles. It made a loud hissing sound like a cicada.

 **Javelin Beetle**

 **ATK/2450 DEF/2550**

 **LV 8**

Crystal put her hands over her head in frustration. The Duel was getting worse for Yuri. "Come on, Yuri!" Ren clapped. "You can do this man."

Herman laughed. "Ha! I think not. For you see, friends, Ultimate Insect Level 7 releases an even more potent toxin into the air which will reduce your monsters' attack and defense by even more points. Seven hundred to be exact!"

"My monsters!" Yuri cried. Megazowler was puffing and wheezing. Tomozarus fell to the ground with an agonizing bellow. He laid in the sand and accepted his fate.

"Oh, and think your Life Points are safe, Yuri? Think again. I activate the spell card, Continuous Destruction Punch! This card is a more permanent version of the Fairy Meteor Crush card you and those amateurs use in the card shops. So long as this card is out, you will lose Life Points even if your monster is defending."

"Oh, this is not good!" said Ren.

Crystal felt dread in her gut. She didn't think it possible, but it was happening. "If Herman makes this attack, Yuri loses the duel!" She covered her eyes with her hands. "I can't watch!"

It made her sick to know Yuri was going to lose to one of Brett's henchmen.

"Say goodbye to your Black Tyranno, Yuri!"

"I don't think so," laughed Yuri. "Your attack activated my trap card, a really rare one to be exact. Mirror Force."

"NO!" cried Herman.

Javelin Beetle ran into a magical barrier. It exploded and destroyed both it and the Ultimate Insect LV 7.

"MY BUGS!" he shouted. "MY BEAUTIFUL BUGS!"

"Well, so much for that, eh?" said Yuri.

"YES!" Crystal shouted, jumping up and down with joy. "YES! YES! YES!"

Herman growled. "Don't think you've won, Yuri! My DNA Surgery Card is still in play, meaning all your dinosaurs will become insects once you summon them to the field. And with my Insect Barrier in play, you can't attack me. Not that you can, for I play Monster Reborn, and bring back my Javelin Beetle!" Javelin Beetle shot from under the sand and landed beside Herman. It clicked its mandibles, ready for battle. "Your move, Yuri!"

Yuri chuckled with a malicious grin forming on his lips. "And it's going to be my final one."

"You're bluffing! My combo prevents you from attacking me!"

"You are just to overconfident with that strategy of yours, Herman," Crystal grinned, placing her hands on her hips and gestured her curves defiantly at him. "You know without the right protection, spell and traps can be destroyed right?"

"Wh-wh-what?" babbled Herman. "No, it' can't be!"

"It is," said Yuri. "Twin Twisters. By discarding a card, I can destroy your barrier and surgery card." Two tornadoes formed behind Yuri and rolled towards Herman's cards. It sucked them up and they vanished. "Now, I play the spell, Earthquake! This forces your beetle into defense mode."

Crystal arched her back and clasped her hands together in excitement. She could clearly see Black Tyranno in his hand. The match was his. "Yuri! You're getting just too good!"

Ren smiled. "Impressive. I think I might have found my newest rival."

Yuri slapped his ace onto the monster zone. Black Tyranno was rendered in all his fury by the projectors. The audio coming from the Duel Disks played his deafening battle cry. His teeth shined like rows of sharp blades and his black tongue slithered with hunger like a snake. With Javelin Beetle as the only thing he had in defense mode, Black Tyranno's eye rolled to the back of its head, blackening them. He screamed and charged for Herman. He flattened Javelin Beetle and then stomped on Herman, reducing his Life Points to 0 and ending the game.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Crystal shouted, jumping up and down. She made a leap and embraced Yuri in a powerful hug. She kissed his cheeks over and over again.

Ren slowly walked to his friend and clapped. Yuri opened his locket so the music box could play the song Passionate Duelist.

"Looks like he's not a little flower anymore," said Ren. "Congratulations buddy."

"Yes, congratulations," Herman said, walking to Yuri. He shook his hand. "Brett had better wise up. It's not safe to underestimate your opponents. I did, and I paid for it dearly. You were a good opponent Yuri."

"Who are you and what did you do to Herman?" Crystal asked. She was right. This wasn't the same brash young man Yuri had been playing earlier.

Herman bowed. "It looks like I have much to learn. I am not ready for the upcoming games it seems. But you, Yuri, you have what it takes to enter, maybe even win the Millennium Tournament. And I know you will rule your father's business well."

"You really think so?" Yuri asked.

"I do." Herman bowed. "I must make my leave. Happy Birthday, Yuri. I hope we meet again."

Herman turned and walked away.

After he did, Crystal, Ren, And Yuri returned to their homes to get ready for the party. As Crystal promised, it was going to be one that Yuri would never forget. She bought an entire compound of glass and steel that could house all 1000 of their guests. There were fireworks, a famous DJ to provide entertainment, and Dueling. At the entrance to the compound, there were armed guards from RAPTOR, providing security for Yuri after his tale about the Rare Hunters. At the fountain nearby, was a giant pile of gifts for Yuri which included a new Duel Disk, a giant crate of cards, and so much more.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Tyson said, tapping his glass of punch with Carter's. "Yuri, this is exactly what we needed, man. Of course, this is all thanks to you, Crystal. Thanks for inviting us."

"Of course," Crystal said. She tapped her glass of champagne with Tyson's glass. "You guys have known him just as long as I have. I couldn't just leave you behind."

"Any friend of Yuri's is a friend to us," Ren added, dressed in gothic gentlemen's wear that revealed his chest and caused many girls to look his direction and swoon.

Patty was one of them. She saw Yuri looking a little perturbed and looked away before she made things awkward. She pretended to cough into her fist before she asked a very important question. "Did you by any chance send an invitation to Nick?"

Crystal shook her head. "I did," she replied sadly. "But he never got back to me. I looked all over the compound and there's no sign of him. I guess he chose not to come."

"Forget that hotshot," said Natalya, clad in a pink party dress and white heels. "He thinks he's so much better than us now because he got some new shiny cards and plays on a different tier than before. I mean sure, maybe we did go overboard with the insults, but he was still a friend nonetheless. We were only joking around."

"There's only so much one with so much pride can take," Ren said. "Your pal just couldn't take it anymore and worked hard to prove you guys wrong. And it looks like he did. Who knows, he might be a match for Yuri."

"Fat chance," Patty said, leaning on Yuri's shoulder. "My baby can show that turncoat what for. Who needs Nick? He was obnoxious, prideful, arrogant, and smelly."

"And he was our friend for years," Yuri added. "I don't want to lose him."

Crystal sighed. "You just have to learn to accept that he's moved on. Besides, you all should have known better. Real friends don't make fun of real friends. If you want to jest and poke his ego every once in a while, that's fine, but it looks like you guys tortured the poor guy."

Yuri, Tyson, Carter, Patty and Natalya looked around with guilty looks on their faces. They knew she was right. But before they could reflect on what they had done, a young man joined them. He wore a fur coat and lots of gold chains, which said a lot about his lust for material goods. "Nice," he said. "Thanks for allowing me down here, Yuri. Happy birthday, by the way." He bobbed his head up and down as he looked at Patty, Crystal, and Natalya. "Very nice," he said. "You keep nice company."

"Can we help you?" Patty asked.

"You can sure as hell try," the young man replied. He was a famous online personality, and he arrogantly found it odd that Yuri and his friends did not know who he was. "You must be Patty, the girl with that Diabolos card, right?"

"Yeah," Patty replied. "What do you want?"

"Who's your friend?" he asked. "Or is that your butt?"

"Oh..." Patty said, nodding. "You go in quick, don't ya?"

"Sorry, guys," said Crystal. "This dunderhead is Lance Peterson. He's MLG as well as a top-tier player. He's got a channel on YouTube and everything."

"That I do," said Lance. "But, as much as I want to be here chatting with the birthday boy, my interest is in my boy, Ren. I've heard a lot about you. They say you're pretty good with a Vampire deck? Wanna try it out against my deck?"

Ren smiled and accepted his challenge. "Sure, on the grounds that you leave us alone if I beat you."

"You'll appreciate me soon enough," Lance replied. He led Ren and the others to an arena on the roof of the compound. They took out their cards and started the Duel.

"I'll start things off," Lance said. "I place two cards face-down and summon Flame Armor Ninja in attack mode. Your move."

"I draw!" cried Ren. "I summon **Vampire Moon**!" he said, summoning a beautiful, pale-faced, blonde girl in a gothic lolita outfit. Her attack was 1700. "I use her effect to send Vampire Grace to the Graveyard. Next, I discard Skull Conductor. And now, I can Special Summon this card. The lord of my deck! Behold, Vampire Lord!"

The girls who were watching the Duel cheered and whistled when the handsome vampire arrived to the field after a cloud of bats flew around the monster zone in front of Ren. He almost looked like Ren, making Yuri feel a tad overwhelmed. The hairstyle - with the only difference being that Vampire Lord's hair was green and Ren's was red - was almost exactly the same.

 **Vampire Lord**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1500**

 **LV 5**

Ren then paid 2000 of his Life Points to bring back Vampire Grace ( **ATK/2000** ) from the Graveyard. Then, he used the spell, Anti-Magic arrows which prevented Lance from using his cards. Vampire Lord attacked first, destroying Lance's Flame Armor Ninja. Then, **Vampire Moon** and Vampire Grace both attack Lance directly, ending the Duel on Ren's first turn.

"I'm going to have a hard time beating him," Yuri whispered to Patty. "He ended the game so quickly, it was terrifying."

Patty laughed. "Hey, I'm sure you can take him on when the time comes. In the meantime, let's just enjoy the party, okay? Come on, I want to dance with you, and they're playing my favorite song downstairs."

Yuri followed her lead downstairs where they danced until it got very late. Yuri decided to retire to his room in the compound. He snuck away, for he knew that Patty would most likely follow him up to make love. He was tired and did not want to be disturbed. Even though he was all the way upstairs, his ears were bombarded by music. In fact, all four floors of the glass compound were full of bodies and exploding with loud music. Thankfully, his bedroom was built with soundproof walls. Even though they didn't completely drown out all the sound, the music was reduced to nothing more than a few loud, but soft bumps.

Yuri undid his tie and removed his shirt and blazer to relieve himself of the burden he felt his formal wear was giving him. He wanted to dress into something nice and light. His pajamas.

Unbeknownst to him, or anyone at the party for that matter - someone had snuck into the compound, concealed in the shadows. Serenity placed her finger on the earpiece. "I'm in," she said. "Wow, this party sure is something else. Mai wasn't kidding about that girl, Crystal. She must love him very much to have thrown this kind of party. Just the entertainment alone could bankrupt Kaiba!"

"I highly doubt that," Mai's voice responded. "Don't focus on the festivities. That's Yuri's affair. Just make sure to hand him his present and be back before time runs out. We don't have much of it before Antilles' forces arrive to close this Gate. I want to be out of here by then, please."

"Don't worry," Serenity said, sneaking toward the presents. "I'm going to make sure he gets it." She reached into her coat and pulled out a black, velvet box with a red ribbon. She kissed it lovingly and set it down on the pile of presents. "He's your responsibility now," she whispered. "Take care of him. The fate of the world rests on both of you."

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

"Have you any last words?" Alexandra asked the babbling thieves.

They were on their knees, arms tied to their backs while in a smoldering pit in the middle of a field of green grass shielded by forests and the Great White Mountains. The sun was up and the sky was as blue as the eyes of their killer, Alexandra Von Klaus.

She had a cape in the likeness of Hyozanryu - the diamond dragon - fastened over her silvery-white leotard. A tasset of the same fashion was around her hips with a bow in the back.

"Mercy! Mercy!" one of them sobbed.

"Should have thought of that before you slit that beggar's throat," Alexandra said to the pleading thief. "Was a measly three Star Chips worth all this?"

She took a step back and even felt audacious enough to fix her curls as if she wanted to look her best before the men before her were seared into oblivion by her beast, who was drinking from the small pond near the pit. His name was Bruton, her Des Volstgalph - a dragon-type Duel Monster, and the last in the House of Dragonheart. Alexandra got him as a birthday present when she was very young, and formed a loving bond with the beast over the years. The dragon stomped towards the thieves and bathed them in flames. They all screamed and flailed their arms and crawled on the ground as they tried to put out the flames with no luck. Alexandra smiled as her dragon began to devour them one by one.

"I see you're having a good time." Captain Antilles said marching down to the execution pit where she stood.

"Uncle!" Alexandra cried out happily. She dashed towards him and embraced him in a long hug. She nuzzled his chest. "I'm so happy to see you."

He bowed his head and kissed the top of her head. He got a whiff of her cherry-scented blonde hair. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Lighting up my candles," Alexandra replied looking back at the burning thieves. There were twenty-one of them.

"Ah, of course, happy birthday, my sweet."

"And the same to you, uncle," Alexandra said with a bright smile, despite the horrid wails of torment coming from within the flames. She and Antilles shared the same birthday together. June the eleventh.

Antilles put his arm over her shoulder and led her away from the fire pit. Bruton picked up another charred thief and devoured him with one mighty gulp. Seeing that pleased him greatly. To know that his beloved niece had inherited the same ruthlessness he had. Beauty as well as brutality. He leaned over her head and sniffed her hair before he kissed the top of her head. "My, my, my. Twenty-one years old. I remember when you were a baby angel running through the flowery fields of Bell Hills. Now, you are a woman, ready to show the world what she is made of. I know you grow tired of me saying this but, I have had many wonderful gifts on my name day, but you will forever be the greatest and most beautiful birthday present I ever received."

Alexandra giggled and politely tilted her head the other way just to let him know it was bothering her. "Thank you, uncle. Oh my, and you turn fifty this day. My, you're halfway done with your life cycle."

Despite being far away from the dragon and its carnage, Antilles could see the Des Volstgalp's flames making her tear-filled eyes glisten. "Why do you weep, child?"

Alexandra sniffled. She looked away and wiped away her tears with the back of her head. The last thing she wanted was her uncle seeing her cry. Not after that terrifying display she showed earlier. She had to come up with an excuse to hide her sorrow from him. And she wanted to keep her encounter with Prince Hector hidden. "I'm not…it's just my allergies."

Antilles, being a man who knew his niece like the back of his hand, knew that there was something wrong and he pressed on and on until she broke. "Darling if something troubles you, speak."

"No," Alexandra said, blushing until her face turned bright pink. "I cannot..."

They were suddenly approached by men in leather armor and cloaks. There was a symbol engraved on a diamond-shaped plate on their shoulders. They wore wide-brimmed hats with red feathers sticking out of a gold band. They had black masks over their eyes and their armor was layered with iron stubs. Antilles knew there was something very wrong with them. They were not friendly. First off, their cocky grins spelled trouble. Secondly, they were within the walls of the palace. They would not have been allowed unless the guards allowed them to, meaning they must have snuck in. Those damn fools at the gates. He would deal with them later. And thirdly, he recognized the red rooster with the crossed rapiers behind it. They were a band of Dueling Mercenaries known as the Knights of Chanticleer. He heard stories of their malice and the barbarism against opponents whom they've been hired to defeat.

"There she is!" said the awfully stout leader. He pointed dramatically at her. "She's the one. The one Lord Cullen was talking about."

Antilles stepped in front of his niece. "What are you lot doing here?" he shouted.

"Out of the way, old man!" shouted the leader. He let out a loud burp. He pounded his chest to control the gas in his chest. "Ahem, pardon me. You'd best stay out of our way if you know what's good for you. That girl. Our quarrel is with her. She's the property of Lord Cullen."

"Property?" Antilles retorted in disgust. "What sort of swine are you? She's a girl! A Princess of Termnnia! More importantly, she's my niece. You have a lot of nerve talking about her that way in front of me. As the King of Dragonrock, I order you to leave. Property!" He spat. "She belongs to no one. On what grounds does this Lord Cullen bastard think he owns her?"

The man pounded his chest again but could not hold back the burp. "Apologies, Your Grace. Regardless of who you are, we do not take orders from you. Our orders come from those who can pay us. The girl allowed herself to be put up as a prize in a gauntlet match in Rassay. Lord Cullen won her fair and square. But then, your brother arrived and took her."

Antilles looked back at his niece and shook his head. "What have I told you of allowing men to view you as a prize to be won?" Alexandra rubbed her shoulder awkwardly and looked away, feeling embarrassed to be scolded in front of total strangers. "What are you some trinket?" Antilles continued to yell at her. "Do you honestly have no respect for yourself?"

"It matters not," said the knight. "A deal is a deal. She allowed herself to be put on the line and our client won her. However, your brother's interference took her away. Lord Cullen is not a patient man, and he wants her back now. As I said before, Your Grace, only those with the proper amount of gold can tell us what to do. Unless you can counter the little Lord's offer of a million Star Chips, we'll make our leave."

"I wouldn't give either of your honorless mercenaries a copper penny," Antilles hissed through his teeth. "If you want her, you'll have to Duel me for her."

"You mean to tell us that you can Duel, old man?" said the leader with another burp. "So be it. This will be an easy victory. But, if you intend to keep your niece, you have to defeat all of us. And that's going to be no easy task, lemme tell you that much. You have a lot of guts, King Antilles, but there's nothing you have in your deck that can beat me, let alone my friends. So why don't you save yourself the humiliation and just surrender the girl?"

"Are you going to just stand there all day? Or are you going to Duel?" Antilles asked, holding up his hand. His royal signet flashed and turned into a Duel Disk that looked like a membranous dragon wing made of solid gold and red glass. "I'll let you start first," said Antilles. "Hurry up!"

The knight chuckled and activated his Duel Disk, engraved with the red rooster of their guild. "I play the Spell Card, Hieratic Seal of Conviction, which allows me to add a card to my hand. Next, I summon, Hieratic Dragon of Nuit in attack mode!"

 **ATK/1700 DEF/900**

"Next," he continued, "I cast the spell, Dragon Shrine, sending a dragon from my deck to the Graveyard. At the cost of four-thousand of my Life Points, I can Special Summon the dragon I discarded. Hold on to your heart, old man, for here comes Destrudo the Lost Dragon Frisson! And since I targeted Nuit with his effect, I'm allowed to Special Summon Yamatano Dragon Scroll. And next, I will tribute Nuit and Destrudo for a Link Summon! Behold, Crystron Glassfiber (ATK 1500)! This monster allows me to call on another Dragon Scroll and I'll use both my dragon scrolls to Link Summon Pistythe Guardragon (ATK 1000) and Elphy the Guardragon who allows me to summon the mighty Tri-Horned Dragon!" The knight and his men laughed. "What's the matter, gramps? Too fast for you?"

"So you can Link Summon!" Alexandra shouted, angered at their lack of respect for her Lord-Uncle. "It matters not. He's a King of Termnnia, so show some respect!"

"This won't take long, my sweet," Antilles said as calm as ever so he could soothe her anger. "Link Summoning isn't the only way to summon strong monsters. Stay calm, form a big smile for me, and allow me to demonstrate. I expect you to tell me everything after I've beaten this fool."

Alexandra did as she was told and stepped back. "Yes, Uncle."

Antilles' deck was built on the Phantom Knights archetype. And he knew how to use them well. For all that talk of speed, Antilles started to prove that the brash mercenary's skills were slower than his own. He made a Link Summon of his own in no time at all. "I Link Summon the Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche!" he shouted, summoning his shadowy knight carrying a massive battle axe in hand. But he was not done. Antilles used effect after effect and spell after spell until he was able to bring out two of his trusty Phantom Knights, which he overlayed to Xyz Summon the Phantom Knights who would spell doom for the fool and his friends.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

 **RANK 3**

He used The Phantom Knights of Break Sword's effect to destroy Crystron Glassfiber. That ultimately destroyed the Phantom Knights of Break Sword, but Special Summoned the two monsters he made to create it. Now, he could unleash his ultimate beast.

"I overlay my Phantom Knights to create the dragon of rebellion who will punish you fools. Come forth, Rank 4 - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"There it is!" Alexandra shouted, clasping her hands together and beaming at the violet portal above the playing field that summoned the monster that became the heirloom of House Dragonheart, along with her uncle's Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. But this monster was by far Alexandra's favorite. She had heard of her uncle's dragon for years but never got the chance to see it in all her years. She remembered a glimpse of it at a banquet, but she was still just a baby when it was summoned.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon spread its odd wings and let out an ear-piercing screech.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 **RANK 4**

Antilles had great fun tormenting the poor knight with is Dragon, especially with the abilities it had. At the cost of one of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's materials, he could drain half the ATK points of one monster and add it to his own. But he would save that effect for later.

When he had his fun, Antilles used a Rank-Up spell that transformed Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon into another beast. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. But it didn't stay for long, for Antilles ranked it up again to transform it into its most supreme form. "Now, you will know the true power of House Dragonheart," Antilles whispered coldly as the poor knight begged for mercy. His companions - little did he know - had run away after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's first form rose to the top of the charts. And now, to see it transformed into another more frightening beast, they did not wish to find out what abilities it had.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

Like it's previous form, Dark Anthelion Dragon robbed a monster of half its points to add it to its own. And he chose the power of the Tri-Horned Dragon. The poor creature was suddenly bound by ropes of violet-colored energy which drained his strength and added it to the rebellion dragon's strength. To further torment the knight, Antilles removed the last to do it again, raising Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack higher.

"It's over five-thousand points!" cried Alexandra. "Uncle! It's unstoppable!"

And Dark Anthelion Dragon had more Xyz Material to spare. Antilles kept zapping points from every one of his foe's monsters until he had what he needed to end him with one final blow. When the Duel was won, he ordered the knight to tell Lord Cullen that if he ever bothered his niece again, there would be war. The knight babbled and ran away, screaming for help. Dark Anthelion Dragon let out one last roar before it disappeared.

Alexandra approached her uncle slowly, amazed by the powerful beast he wielded with great efficiency. "Uncle, you were amazing!" she cried.

"Yes," Antilles reluctantly agreed, putting his cards away. "Now, will you tell me what's bothering you? I believe you owe me an explanation. But first, a little warning. If I ever hear that you put yourself up as some prize to be won again, not only will I bend you over my knee and wallop you until you never sit again, but I will tear your acceptance to Duelist Academy to shreds. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Uncle," Alexandra said bashfully, biting her lips at the thought of her over the knee of a king and at his mercy. But, she worked very hard to earn her place at the academy, so she chose to obey his orders and behave.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Antilles asked.

"Not here," Alexandra said, taking her uncle farther into the fields towards the forest of Elkar.

"It's Father," she said finally as they entered the forests at the root of the mountain. "He's whored me off to the next person who sits on the Diamond Throne. Be it Yuri or his disgraceful cousin, Prince Hector."

They followed a dirt path lined with stones into a small clearing with a pond. They stopped and looked at the dark greenish water as they talked.

"I understand you had the displeasure of meeting young Hector," Antilles said, giving Alexandra a small brick of chocolate, kept cool from the Western heat in an enchanted bandolier that was strapped over his outfit of leather and steel.

Alexandra took it and ate the treat.

"He saw me naked, uncle!" She chewed the sweet candy. "Had the audacity to spy on me as a bathed in my favorite swimming hole in the caves. I want his head for that, but Father has his lips pressed to the little bastard's backside, so I can't harm him. And if I don't follow his wishes, and marry him, or Daveed, he threatened to disavow me from the House. Possibly even send me to work in the mines. I mean nothing to him. Just a token to bring his line into the Diamond Throne."

"Your father is an overzealous man," said Antilles. "He is only looking out for the best interests of his House. But there is nothing left for him save you, your sisters and his Mana Crystals. In which I must ask, do you know how many Mana Crystals have been harvested from the mines in the Black Keep?"

"I don't know about these matters, Uncle."

"Here, take a guess with this card."

He held up a Millennium Shield.

"The number is in the monster. Take a guess."

"Surely it's his defense points," said Alexandra.

Antilles merely stared at her and said nothing.

"The stars?" Alexandra asked.

Antilles, still, said nothing.

The Millennium Shield's attack was 0.

"That can't be."

"The mine of the Black Keep ran dry a year ago," said Antilles. "Now without the production of Mana Crystals for Duel Disks, your father has nothing, save a monstrous debt to the Big Five."

"You can't be serious. My father was actually foolish enough to take a loan from the Termnnian Bank?"

"He did. He owes the Great Termnnian Bank a tremendous amount of Star Chips."

"How much?"

"As I have said, a tremendous amount."

"I'm not surprised he stooped so low," said Alexandra. "Father was not a very rich man despite our kingdom's size. He begged you to fund his own campaign to find those damned golden eggs. Did you ever see the eggs, uncle?"

"I did," said Antilles. "With my own two eyes. They were the size of apples when I saw Lady Andelera Pendragon; the last living decedent of Tiberius the Uniter, bring them to her husband, Ser Argrave Plantegrast."

"I heard she was very beautiful."

"Beyond beautiful," said Antilles. "Oh, my dear Alexandra, so great was her beauty that both man and woman fought for her heart. My father was one of them."

"So he started the rebellion for a pretty face and four golden eggs?"

"Yes, he was not the smartest man alive, but he knew how to rally people. His voice united all of Emboldor to fight against the Plantegrasts. Whatever was in those eggs was enough for one to claim lordship over the land despite the God Cards."

"What were they? The eggs I mean."

"I don't know, my sweet. But whatever they were, they seemed to have enough power in them to spook even the Sisterhood. So frightened of the eggs was Denethon the Black Mage, that he sent one of those _femme fatales_ to the keep where Andelera hid. A feeble act, for no one hides from the Sisterhood. But Denethon could not find the eggs, for Ser Agrave and Andelera were not foolish enough to hide such a treasure in their own home."

"Where did they hide them then?"

"In a vault all the way in the peaks of the Great White Mountains. Ser Argrave was so overcome with grief over the loss of his wife that he left the eggs unguarded as he vanished into the night and was never seen again. That's when my father found the eggs. With them in his possession, he had all he needed to storm Rassay and murder the Plantegrasts. Then that self-righteous fool, Antar of House Wallcroft, the cadet branch of the Plantegrasts, led the fight with Yugi Muto and Gabriel the Black. It was my task to hide the eggs before they stormed into the keep to claim them, but then that wench who smelled of strawberries entered the keep and swiped them away before I could take them out of the castle."

"Wench?"

"A woman, said to be Yugi Muto's lover. She took the eggs to a hidden location in the Dragon Lands. After Antar was crowned king, and we were taken out of power, the woman deemed it was safe to move them back to Rassay."

"And that's when the Orcs and the Naralians attacked."

"Yes," said Antilles. "Then the earthquake shook the land and the eggs were lost in the chaos. Then, just a couple of months later, another object of power was born."

"Prince Yuri!" gasped Alexandra.

"Yes."

"Well, such a shame those eggs were never claimed. I could very well be out of this situation. Does he really intend to sell me off to Prince Hector?"

"Oh yes, he is confident the alliance with Prince Hector will get him what he wants, and that is all of Emboldor at his whim. With all those Star Chips and resources, and a daughter married to the High King, he will have enough to pay back the Big Five and then some."

"So, he's just selling me away to clear his debt."

"Don't bend yourself over to his throbbing ego, my sweet. Remember he is married to my sister, so the blood of House Dragonheart flows through your veins. My blood. Hector is nothing but a pawn in my game. I would never have my beloved niece marry the likes of him."

"A pawn? Uncle, are you sure you want to play with House Delgado like this?"

"House Delgado is a powerful family here in the West, but they fail to use logic. The House was the first to sit on the Diamond Throne thanks to their blood ties with Norman the Conqueror. But their greed and arrogance caused the bloodline to be polluted with bastards, who in turn plagued Termnnia in a decades-long civil war. People revolted against them for years because of the Delgado's incompetence. They had their chance to return to power when Daveed was born, but they were angered that he was born from a woman who wasn't the bride they choose for Gabriel the Black to marry. They named him a bastard and disavowed him from the family. But when High King Antar adopted him, and the child became the new Prince of Termnnia, the family had a change of heart. Yugi Muto denied them their request to take the child back into their house. And now with the legend of these Ancient Beasts coming out, they feel they have their chance to reclaim what's theirs with Hector."

"Ancient Beasts?" Alexandra looked up at her uncle. "The Shadow Lady talked about them. What are they?"

"I don't know, dearheart," said Antilles.

He knelt to the ground and picked up a stone and threw it into the pond.

"All that history tells us of them is that they are the first monsters sent by Horakhty to help Norman the Conqueror fight against Zorc when he first set foot into Termnnia in the dawn of the First Age. And, that they even battled fiercely against Obelisk, Slifer and Ra in the War of the Giants. A fight so cataclysmic that it caused Termnnia to split into the five continents we know today. If what the legend says is true, then they should be more powerful than the Divine Beasts. Hector was more than pleased when I told him about these ancient monsters. I was the one who sent him on the quest to find them."

"You put Hector up to the task?"

"Yes. Hector is the only male heir to the Delgado dynasty, so naturally, I went to him and told him about the Ancient Beasts. And the Shadow Lady, Francine, was the key to further my goals. She claims she saw the monsters calling out to her in the visions the Millennium Necklace gave her. And without so much as a map or clue or text to follow, Salazar sent his nephew into the world to search for the monsters. Now that leaves us with Daveed, the master of the Divine Beasts. I have no doubt he will claim the throne first before Hector, so it is most likely he will marry you first."

"What?"

"I have already spoken with Master Yu-Gi-Oh about the marriage. He said he would consider you for a bride if you proved yourself to him."

Alexandra stomped her foot onto the ground, almost snapping the seven-inch heel of her boot.

"Uncle, you can't be seriously considering me marrying him, are you? I thought you of all people would understand how I felt about this."

"I told you, many years ago, sacrifices must be made for the good of the family. You said you would do anything to keep the family strong, correct?"

"The Dragonheart legacy is all that matters to me, uncle, yes," Alexandra turned, cheeks blushing red with fury, and looked back at the pond. "I would do anything to see that our family remains the envy of all the noble houses of Termnnia, but to be given away like some trinket to a man I don't love...it just irks me."

"You're a fool if you think you're going to be marrying for love," Antilles said, sternly. "This is about our family and the reclamation of the throne that was taken from my father during the rebellion caused by Antar, Yugi, and Gabriel. I worked very hard to ensure the survival of the family after your grandfather was killed by Antar Wallcroft. While at the academy I want you to befriend the prince. You can seduce him if that's what you want, but you must be near him. And then, you will do everything in your power to make sure no other princess or girl of nobility opens her legs for Daveed. The same goes for any man if that's what Prince Yuri prefers. For that matter, you must make sure he does not get himself killed. For if he does, the Divine Beasts will lay dormant for who knows how long until they deem one worthy for the throne and we will be sucked into another Interregnum, which is the last thing Termnnia needs right now, what with the Orcs rallying in the Black Continent. If the Orcs storm into Termnnia, again without a king, then not only will our family die, but all of Termnnia."

"Where are you going with this, Uncle?"

"Listen, child, when Hector finds the Ancient Beasts, he will have what he needs to Duel Prince Daveed under the pact for the Diamond Throne. Whoever wins that match will then have six of the most powerful monsters in the world. Who the winner is matters not. None of them will survive. I have arranged it. When the winner is gone, then by the law of Divine Right, Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra will go to the heir of the High King. Or his queen. You."

"Me! You wish for me to be the High Queen of Termnnia?"

"Yes, my sweet. I had my chance to get the family into the Diamond Throne when I summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon in a Duel years ago, but then Daveed, or Yuri as they call him now, was born and took everything away from me. The God Cards must have probably felt ill will towards our family after Julius destroyed House Plantegrast. I may not bear the right to sit on the throne anymore, but it will do my heart pleasure to know my greatest love in the world sits high as Termnnia's High Queen once the two blundering fools of House Delgado are no more."

"I understand, Uncle. But wouldn't it make more sense to have the Ancient Beasts brought to Yuri instead? Why must Hector be involved in this?"

"Because I need war, Alexandra," her uncle replied coldly. "I gave Hector the false hope to be High King so he could rally up the Houses to the south who are under my payroll. As I have planned, Yugi has assembled a fighting force to challenge them. No doubt in my mind Hector's forces will suffer greatly, but if they do, then the bannermen and resources of the Houses that fall will go to us. More money and bodies to further power our House and our Kingdom."

"You're a cruel man, Uncle," laughed Alexandra.

"Yes, and the Church of Yeyu uses King Forrest to weaken the Northern Kingdoms. Soon, my sweet, we will end the line of Norman the Conqueror and reclaim our hold on the Diamond Throne as our ancestors did thousands of years ago. And this time, there will be no one left to stop us. It took many years, but I've finally weakened Termnnia. There will be no rebellion this time. This time our House will rule in a dynasty that will last thousands of years."

"With me as the High Queen?"

"Yes, and then the Dragonhearts will take their rightful place back on the throne, finally since the day Tiberius the Unifier ejected our family from the Rassay. You will succeed where my father failed. By the way, congratulations on making it to the house of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon at school. Only the elite of the elite may enter that dormitory, which is perhaps the most exclusive dorm in Termnnia."

"Thank you, uncle. I promise I will not let you down."

"I have no fear of that. I know you will succeed. My perfect niece. My beautiful girl."

"Oh, Uncle," Alexandra moaned burying her mouth into his for a passionate kiss. She felt his hands slide up and down her ribs and to her thighs, feeling her shapely legs. Alexandra took a step back and undid her cape, letting it fall to her feet in a crumpled heap. Then she unclipped her tasset leaving her only the white leotard.

Antilles grinned, lowering the straps of Alexandra's leotard off her shoulders. He began peeling it off her body leaving her completely nude before him. She felt a chill as the wind caressed her bare skin, dotted with goosebumps. Antilles began to suckle on her nipples which were as pink and hard as two little gumdrops. He kissed her on the lips, chin, and down her neck then he told her to get on the ground on all fours where he began to kiss her ass passionately as though he were making love to two beautiful women.

 _High Queen of Termnnia? My uncle always knows what to do to make me happy._

Alexandra grinned with satisfaction and bit her index finger as she felt her uncle's tongue explore her forbidden parts.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

Sitting high on the dais beside her lord father, Evelyn watched the guests entering the chamber for her Name Day celebration. Though she had a birthday celebration weeks ago. Parties. Parties. Parties. Parties. That was all King Helmsley and Sera wanted to do while Talion was toiling on the field of battle keeping the borders safe. Now he was gone.

She saw her friends sitting below the salts laughing and jeering. Ser Dancer was teaching Ethan to play Duel Monsters again. Evelyn sighed, wishing she could join them. But, she was the princess, so she had to sit with Helmsley.

"Smile will you!" Josephine scolded stealthfully.

Evelyn winced at those words. She looked at one of her father's Ebony Guard knights, Ser Maximus Valerian, who was a prisoner of war to King Forrest and his church. He stood below the dais with his arms crossed. He was missing an eye and there were scars on his face, hundreds more on his torso and one of his fingers were missing on his shield hand. If it wasn't for Talion, Ser Maximus would have surely died a long and agonizing death. What horrors did her poor brother have to endure under his captivity? She dared not think about it. She felt tears bubbling in her eyes and her lips trembled.

"The poor thing," said a woman from one of the banks in the city. "Her are practically glowing with weep."

On a table to the right of the royal dais right sat the newest council members of Elleria's parliament. The lead councilman was a kind and cheerful man who finally replaced the likes of Richard Boroth, the Chamberlain, advisor, and savant to the king. Now he was Marquis under the rule of King Forrest.

Evelyn hated that man more than her father. During dinner, he just looked at her with his eyes as cold and gray as the stone of Castle Alteria. His smile was like a black and crackled snaked slithering under his crooked, warty nose. Ugh. She remembered the crusts of dried mucus hanging off it and lost her appetite. And his thin neck was concealed behind a white ruffle collar stained with condiments. His sickly body concealed in a black doublet and silk slacks with red embroidery in the shape of flowers.

Even though he was gone from her life, she saw him still - gazing at her as he smiled, holding up a chalice. Evelyn gave a loud "Humph!" and shook her head to avoid remembering his gaze. He had a lot of nerve smiling at her the way he did. He always did that at dinner. Just looking at her, undressing her with his eyes. Richard longed to see her body again. He had seen her naked before when he barged into her bath. He father scorned her instead, demanding why Evelyn hadn't knocked the door before. To make matters worse, he touched her when she was a child, dragging her to dark corridors and putting his hands in places he was not supposed to touch. Evelyn told Helmsley of this for years. He did not believe her, but Ser Maximus did.

And he kept a close eye on her as her knight-champion before being replaced by the younger Ser Kevin Garot, a Norman boy of twenty. He was standing over Evelyn in his jet-black armor. The black knight of House Elleria inlaid on his breastplate. Ser Kevin looked at Evelyn and smiled.

"I wish I could just cut that horrid grin off his face," Ser Kevin said.

"One day I'll give the order," said Evelyn. "Will I see you jousting again, my knight?"

"My jousting days are over," Ser Kevin replied.

"Oh please," said Evelyn. "You are still twenty. You're still young."

"If something were to happen to me, princess? Who would protect you from the North? Talion is gone. I failed to protect him. I will not fail to protect you."

Evelyn nodded. She could risk losing another knight. If she did, many would start to guess that the title of Knight-Champion to Princess Evelyn would be cursed. Not that she would have any trouble finding candidates, for down below in the salts were hundreds of the best knights in Termnnia coming to prove their worth in the Duel Monsters tournament. They all had their eyes on here. A sea of handsome smiles beckoned her. At the nearest table sat Ser Michael Gianni the Knight of Angels, so called because he used a Lightsworn deck. Then there was Ser Brandon Kyle in his burgundy and white armor with holographic amber ornaments decorating his plating. He carried both a battle rifle and a claymore. Two hand cannons strapped snuggly in holsters on his tasset.

Josephine leaned in. "Surely if Yuri does not tickle your fancy, princess, one of those knights below could."

"Indeed," said Evelyn. "I have my eyes on one now. Ser Dancer."

Josephine scoffed. "You must be joking?"

"You asked."

"Why you..."

The heralds blew their trumpets, announcing the coming of someone important.

"Presenting!" shouted the lead herald. "Master Yugi Muto and his companions, The Heroes of Rassay!"

The doors creaked open to let Yugi and his friends through. The guests rose from their seats to applaud the party of legends that marched proudly into the throne room. Lady Téa Gardner, the fifth in line for the throne of Gardenrealm in a white gown with silks of a hundred twining flowers glowing in blue and purple and pink. Ser Joey Wheeler in his Red-Eyes Black Dragon themed armor and his adorable sister, Serenity dressed in a sugary pink gown and white silk flowers speckled her chestnut-colored hair.

Ser Tristan Taylor waved at the crowd in marvelous armor plating colored blue and trimmed in platinum. A white cloth-of-gold cape fastened to his gorget with two pins of sterling silver in the shape of a winged sword in front of a shield, the emblem of his House. Prince Duke Devlin blew kisses at the screaming baronetesses, noblewomen, and serving girls.

Lady Mai Valentine the Delight of Termnnia followed behind, looking around with boredom with her purple eyes. There were many jeers and whistles for her. She wore an elegant red-wine ball gown trimmed and embroidered with gold thread with a plunging back. A red rose was tucked in her golden hair, a gift she received from Ser Dancer just before she came into the throne room for dinner.

"Well, stand up, child!" beckoned Josephine. "Greet them!"

Evelyn stood from her seat and walked down the dais to greet Yugi and his friends. "I was not expecting you," she said. "I thought you would have left by now."

"Thought I'd drop by for a visit," said Yugi, looking up at her. "Thanks to the new airship Kaiba lent us, we can get anywhere in the knick of time. We were in the neighborhood. Again, I am sorry for your loss. I wish there was something we could do for him."

Evelyn waved her hand to silence him. She did not want to talk about Talion. "Well, thank you for coming by," said Evelyn. "My Lords and Ladies, welcome."

"Princess Evelyn," said Mai. "I haven't seen you since you were just a seedling. You've really sprouted in a pretty flower."

"Thank you, My Lady," Evelyn said happily and gave Mai a hug.

"Master Yugi," King Helmsley said, standing up. "These are grim times and much sorrow runs through my halls. But, you are always welcome here. Would I interest you in a table to sit on and some food before you make way back west to meet with that Summoner of yours?"

"Thank you, Your Grace," said Yugi. "While you get the table set up, I was wondering if I could talk to Evelyn in private."

King Helmsley shrugged. "Very well."

Evelyn followed little Yugi out of the throne room and out the halls into the gardens. It was so peaceful, and Evelyn longed to get away from the laughter and loud music. The crickets chirped in the gardens and the waves crashed against the rocks hundreds of feet below the castle. They could still hear seagulls crying in the night. They stopped in front of the garden fountain where Evelyn and Ezra dueled a few weeks before.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Evelyn asked.

Yugi looked down at his Millennium Puzzle and rubbed it with his little hand. "No," he said with a smile. "He did." The puzzle began to glow. "YU-GI-OOOOOOOOH!"

Evelyn shielded her eyes from the glow. When it subsided, Yugi was now taller, his hair more jagged, and his demeanor more mature.

"Master!" Evelyn cried and went down on one knee. She was one of few people who knew of Yugi's bond with the spirit of the puzzle. "How I've longed for your visit!"

"Get up, Evelyn." Yami bent forward and placed his hands on hers, gently. He helped her back up. "I am not a lord, princess. And you are in grief. I cannot bear to see you bow with your heart already burdened by much pain. I am not only your master, love, but your friend. So treat me as such."

"No," Evelyn said with tears in her eyes. "You're much more. You are of the Eyar. Agents of Horakhty. My friend Ezra says you are angels of some sort."

"Not anymore," Yami said sadly.

The look of hurt on his face caused Evelyn to feel regret for what she had said. "I did not mean to offend you, master."

"No it's all right," said Yami. "I am not who I used to be. Whatever power I had in the days of old are gone. Now I share the body with a young boy."

"No offense intended, master, but isn't Yugi like...ninety?"

"He's more than a hundred years old," Yami corrected with a gentle smile. "You have not met many Eldoris have you, princess? A hundred is still an infant in the eyes of our elders. My grandfather has lived for more than a thousand years."

"Gracious! I can only wish to live that long."

"It has it's up and downs," said Yami, leaning over the limestone rail over the dark ocean. The wind blew his locks over his face. "The down is I'll outlive many people in my lifetime. Even after you grow old and die, Yugi will still be young and healthy. He'll possibly outlive six of generations of your House."

"Oh my," said Evelyn. She joined him on the rail. "Your grandfather must have seen a lot of people come and go, huh?"

"Yes," said Yami. "Many have died - be it the sword or the slow and agonizing disease of time, my grandfather has seen people come and go. He's outlived his friends. And their children. And their children's children. And their children's children. Many Eldoris, like Zane Truesdale, view our long lifespan as a curse."

"I can imagine," Evelyn said softly. "But I take it you did not want to see me just to talk about the lifespan of Eldoris."

Yami gave a soft chuckle. "No, but I just wanted to personally tell you that Lady Avi will be the key to finally bring peace to your troubled kingdom."

Evelyn gasped. "Goddesses, so it's true? Termnnia finally has its first dragon summoner?"

"Yes," said Yami. "My grandfather and I sent her on her quest. She found her first beast. The day before yesterday. King Forrest was sending his troops after her."

"Damn it!" Evelyn cried, kicking one of the pillars. She kicked it so hard she stubbed her toe and cracked the nail. She fell to the ground sobbing and massaging her swollen toe. "Oh, now I've gone and done it. I have to dance with all those knights tonight."

"Are you all right?" Yami asked.

"No!" sobbed Evelyn. "Twenty-thousand men! That's how many he led into Naralia. He can't just have lost like that! Maybe a handful of them could have returned or something. They couldn't have just all been wiped out. It's not possible."

"I don't know what transpired on that mountain," Yami said, crouching down and using magic to heal her toe. "But King Forrest will not get away with this treachery."

"Ahem," said a servant of the castle who was watching from an arched tunnel to the castle atrium. He bowed. "The guests are waiting, Your Majesty."

"Let them WAIT!" shouted Evelyn. "Goddesses, they can spare a few minutes without me!"

The servant bowed apologetically and walked away.

"We must go back, princess," Yami said. He helped Evelyn back up. "I promise, we'll find Avi and bring her here to make Forrest pay." Evelyn nodded sadly and followed Yami back into the castle. They went arm and arm back into the throne room. Yami kissed the top of her head and said: "If you don't mind, Evelyn, I've set up an opponent for you this night."

"You have?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes. Word on the street is, you've been using those Buster Blader monsters I gave you rather well. Now I want to see you use them."

They entered the throne room, still loud and ringing with music. The air smelled of cooked meat, sweet pie, and tobacco. Yami walked Evelyn to a nearby table where an Eldori knight with spiked blue hair sat with his companions.

"Ser Esther," Yami said to the young man.

Ser Esther recognized the voice and got up from his seat. "Master Yu-Princess Evelyn!"

"Princess," said Yami. "This is Ser Esther of House Little. The Knight of Nekroz and Duke of Chutney."

"It's an honor to meet you," Ser Esther said. He picked up Evelyn's hands and kissed it. "Shall we see if you and your Buster Bladers have what it takes?"

The two duelists took their positions. The guests poured wine into their goblets, ready for a good match. Others started placing bets. They were in favor of Ser Esther.

The first two turns went by. So far all they did was search for cards with spells and play face downs. Then Evelyn's turn came at last. She used the special abilities of her Whelps to bring out a Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman to the field.

She attacked directly. Ser Esther took it for the next few turns.

Then they started coming out.

Within a few turns, Evelyn was being stared down by Nekroz of Trishula, Nekroz of Gungnir, and Nekroz of Unicore.

They did a serious number on her hand and her deck. Her heart started pounding and she felt beads of sweat coming out of every pore on her body. Everyone was watching for her, ready to make a move. It was her draw phase, but she was so nervous she couldn't move.

But she kept her cool and believed in the Heart of the Cards, some sort of force that Yami and Yugi told her to believe in when she was in a jam. Sure enough, the card she drew was the one she needed. And before long her Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman came back to the field, allowing her to use a Destruction Sword monster which she used to Synchro Summon her Buster Dragon, allowing her to bring back her Buster Blader from the Graveyard. This allowed her to use Destruction Swordsman Fusion and combine her Buster Blader with a Tyrant Dragon in her hand to become Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman.

Thanks to Buster Dragon's effect, Ser Esther's monsters were forced to become dragons which gave Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman an extra 1000 ATK and DEF points for a grand total of 5800 ATK.

Richard spit out his ale. Even King Helmsley and Queen Sera were impressed with what Evelyn had done. Buster Blader then forced the three Nekroz monsters into defense mode. And he attacked to do piercing damage, meaning even if the monsters were in defense mode, Ser Esther would lose Life Points. And he lost what little he had with one devastating strike.

The blast knocked Ser Esther across the room and he landed at the bottom step of the dais.

All was quiet. Then King Helmsley stood and applauded. Queen Sera followed and then all in the throne room stood to give a round of applause. Ser Esther stood and bowed respectfully for Evelyn's victory.

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman rested his hands on the pommel of his massive blade, doing an epic pose over Evelyn.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the crier. "Your winner, Princess Evelyn!"

Whistles and cheers. Joey put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Evelyn did curtsy with her powerful warrior standing proudly behind her.

 _If you could see me now, brother. Thanks to Master Yugi, we will avenge you. My Buster Blader will also grant me a path to victory so that our kingdom can prosper. Until we meet again, Talion. Watch over us and keep us safe._


	36. Part II: The December Wars

_Our world is still. No light is seen_

 _And happiness a trait unseen_

 _There's nothing good. There's nothing bright,_

 _Then Norman woke and walked that night._

 _A mighty hero of power untold,_

 _A crown was made to claim his Hold._

 _But Elven-kings all mocked and laughed_

 _For in their eyes, he was riffraff._

 _Away they sent our hero poor,_

 _And behind him slammed the door._

* * *

 _Our world is dark. The Light it fades,_

 _The filth of Zorc Necrophades._

 _No warrior stands against the beast_

 _But then a light shined from the East._

 _The Celtra sang and dragons roared_

 _As The Conqueror on Slifer soared,_

 _To challenge the demon of the Shadow Realm_

 _The light of the Goddesses shines on his helm_

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon bathed dark in flames_

 _The Orcs all cried when Slifer came!_

 _Obelisk smashed all foes to hell_ ;

 _Evil ran from Ancient Beast as well!_

 _Creatures of power now at his whim_

 _No force on earth could stop him!_

* * *

 _A king he was of Holy Light_

 _His armor fair had Goddess might!_

 _His sword of sun, no man can wield_

 _And runes of power upon his shield!_

 _His cape contained the light of moon_

 _And hordes of diamond on plate were strewn_

 _No mortal had dared to claim his right,_

 _For they all fell under his might!_

* * *

 _Our world now shines. The light is strong_

 _As Norman King rules Nelerond_

 _The people dance, and Celta sing_

 _For praise of their Supreme King_

 _A castle fair was built for him_

 _To house his warriors and his kin_

 _The dancers danced. The Nymphs they sang_

 _And at his gates, the trumpets rang!_

* * *

 _Our world is sad. The Light is dim._

 _The world now weeps and mourns for him_

 _The Gods no longer hear his calls_

 _The darkness dwells now in his halls_

 _No light shines upon his tomb._

 _Forever now in Darkness' womb._

 _The Nymphs don't dance. And bells don't ring_

 _Forever of his might, they'll sing!_

 _There lies our King far in the deep._

 _Forever in eternal sleep._

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Ow," Yuri groaned softly when Patty inadvertently elbowed him on the ribs as they lay in bed together. She tossed and turned again for the umpteenth time. Yuri had grown tired of it. Still, Patty looked rather cute in her little top designed to look like a teal and white sports jersey and she wore no pants. She caressed her pillow and cooed softly. Yuri chuckled and got out of bed with the greatest of care so as not to wake his sleeping beauty. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt then snuck downstairs to see what he got in the pile of presents.

Once he climbed down the steps and reached the foyer, he surveyed the damage. Tyson was asleep on the couch by the fountain holding a statue of a naked goddess in his arms with a party hat over her head. He had a perverse grin hilariously formed on his face with a trail of drool oozing down his chin. The floor was littered with plastic cups, confetti, napkins, and even a few cards someone might have lost.

"Mine now," Yuri said, picking them up. "Cool," he said when he found an ultra-rare Malevolent Nuzzler card. As he approached the pile aiming to get the biggest presents first, he stopped once he heard a peculiar sound. Ringing. There was a sort of ringing coming from the table, which was buried underneath the presents. To make things even stranger, he felt his musical pendant vibrating. "What in the world?" he muttered. He saw a black velvet box. It was small, but it sure stood out from the others for some reason. He picked up the box, undid the ribbon, and opened it.

There was a pendant inside. The chain was made of platinum that flashed like a thousand stars when the light touched it. Attached to the chain was what looked like a cross with beautifully curved engravings and seven colorful gems going down the base. A ruby, amethyst, sapphire, opal, a diamond, topaz, and a lapis lazuli. They were tiny and were carved with hundreds of facets.

"Wow!" said Yuri, as three cards fell out. Giant Rex. Two Gilasaurus and a fusion monster called Horned Saurus. "Neat," he whispered. He took off his musical necklace and put on the new one. When he did, something strange happened.

Yuri felt as if his soul was sucked right out of his body and he zoomed over the ocean and into the sky. Next, he zoomed through a portal and soared over vast fields, mountains that could touch the sky, and cities with strange, but beautiful-looking castles. Then, he saw intense and bloody battles taking place all around him. The sky was blood red and he saw the silhouettes of three, mighty titans smashing the earth with their power. Standing atop a mountain was a tall figure clad in platinum armor and a cape of shimmering white cloth flowing behind him.

Another flash and he was back in the entrance of the compound. "What the hell!" Yuri shouted, struggling to take the pendant off. He tried tugging it off. Nothing. It would not budge. Was he just dreaming things or was the pendant actually struggling to stay around his neck? "Get off! Get off!" he shouted. It wouldn't.

"Morning, baby," Patty chimed as she walked down the stairs, not caring at all that she was pantsless. "Enjoying your presents? Get anything good?"

Yuri tried his best to stay calm. But the flash through the fantasy world and the pendant - somehow having a will of its own - were filling him with fright. "Uh...yeah," he croaked. "I've got some pretty interesting things here." He tugged the necklace. "Really...really interesting things."

"You okay, Yuri?" Patty asked. She laughed softly. "You look a little perturbed."

"Uh...I suppose so," Yuri answered, forcing himself to stop tugging at the pendant. "The party was a little rough last night. And you know me." He tugged again. "I'm not a party type of person. I tried telling Crystal that, but naturally, she's not listening."

"Hey, that's a beautiful necklace, Yuri," Patty said. She bent forward unnecessarily so she could examine it and get Yuri to flush being so close to her. "Who gave you that?"

" _Daveed!_ " a powerful voice rang out inside his mind. Yuri jumped and let out a yelp when he heard it. "Wh-wh-what was that?"

"What was what?" Patty asked. "What's going on, Yuri? You didn't have anything to drink last night, did you?"

"I'm hearing voices," Yuri gasped. "Something's wrong. Something is terribly wrong."

Patty chuckled. "You probably didn't get any sleep last night." She took his hand and kissed it. "Come on. Let's go upstairs and take a bath in some really hot water. I can...wash your stresses away...yeah."

" _Tell her no!_ " the voice said again. Yuri screamed.

"What's gotten into you?" Patty snapped. Now she was getting annoyed. "Am I that bad?"

" _Abandon the girl and listen to me, boy! Playtime is over._ "

Crystal came sauntering down the steps. She heard Yuri's screaming from her room on the third floor and came down to investigate what was riling him up. From the looks of Patty standing there, she supposed that the two of them were having an argument. "What's going on down there?" she asked. "Why is Yuri screaming?"

Patty looked up at her. "You got me," she said. "Yuri, baby, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Do you not hear his voice?" Yuri shouted. "Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Crystal demanded. "Yuri, calm down you're freaking me out."

"Where is it coming from?" Yuri sobbed.

" _Over here,_ " the voice said from the back of Yuri's brain.

That was the last straw. Yuri let out an ear-piercing howl and ran down the halls of the compound, yelling like a madman. "HELP!" he shouted. "This pendant is cursed! I'm being haunted!"

Yuri ran and ran until he was sprinting through the backyard jungle of the compound. He dashed through palms, pushed vines out of his way, and almost sprinted right over the cliff into the ocean. He felt his body grow stiff and was lifted up into the air.

" _Enough!_ " the voice shouted. " _You're making a fool of yourself!_ "

"Easy for you to say," Yuri wailed, trying to move his stiffened limbs. "You're not the one being haunted. What are you? What do you want from me?"

"I am not here to haunt you," said the voice. "I am here to help you."

"And yet you have control of my body," said Yuri. Upon saying that, he felt the force holding him up let him go. He fell to the ground on his butt. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his backside. He looked at a waterfall next to him. The water was so smooth, so clear - one could use its surface as a mirror. He looked at his reflection but he did not see himself. He saw...a knight! A knight in armor made of platinum. His face was concealed behind a helm crafted to look like a dragon's head. Yuri tapped his fingers on his face. The knight was doing the same actions he was. "What the hell are you?"

" _Ever since the beginning of the year,_ " said the knight. " _You've been having dreams. Dreams of intense duels with a boy. A boy with spiked hair and a golden puzzle around his neck._ "

"Oh no," said Yuri. "Not this 'King' business again. I know what this is. I'm seeing things. It seems like every time I attend a party, you and these other figments of my imagination come to me and fill my head with crap. For all I know, you're some champagne that didn't go down right. A glob of hot dog in my guts. There's more of gravy than of grave about you. You're just a figment of my imagination."

" _Figment!_ " shouted the knight in his reflection. He reached for Yuri. Yuri felt like someone grabbed him by the neck and held him up. He coughed and kicked his legs back and forth violently. " _Can a figment of your imagination do this?" the knight growled. "Listen to me, boy! I am not like those kind-hearted fools who came before me. I am not here to speak to you through dreams or Duels. This is a matter of grave importance. You have now reached your eighteenth year, meaning that your life will now undergo a few changes. Changes you will not enjoy."_

"Yeah, well no one said puberty was a good thing," Yuri croaked

"What!" the knight shouted. "Spare me the jests boy and listen well! I am no ghost and I am not here to haunt you! Do you heed my words!"

"I'm heeding! I'm heeding!" Yuri cried, wriggling like a worm on a hook.

"Good!" said the knight. "Am I correct in assuming that there is a tournament to be had here in the next month."

Yuri clasped his neck, trying to find some way to free himself from the knight's grasp. "If you're talking about the Battle City Tournament, then yes, yes it is."

"Battle City?" the knight asked. "So it's happening again. I knew that arrogant fool, Seto Kaiba, couldn't resist adding his brand to these games."

"Seto who?" Yuri gasped. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"That is of no concern of yours just yet," said the knight. "I swore an oath to the Pharaoh to keep you under my watch, and I shall. There is a great evil entering this tournament, boy. Something is coming for you. Something you cannot comprehend."

"Perhaps I would if you stopped speaking in riddles," said Yuri. "If you want to tell me something, just tell me."

"I will in due time, but you must prove it to me when you play in the upcoming games. Prove to me that you are worthy of the knowledge you seek, and I shall tell you all there is to know about who you're up against and what is needed of you." He let go of Yuri.

"Ow!" Yuri cried out when he landed on his butt again. "Hang on, hang on. That doesn't make any sense to me. You said you're here to protect me. Don't you think sharing vital information with me is key to my survival?"

"I am the only key to your survival, boy. I am your shield and sword against the powers of the Shadow Realm. I was tasked to protect you, but I never said I would tell you everything such as who I am or who you are destined to be. To have access to such knowledge, I need to see your Dueling skills. A little _quid pro quo_ if you will."

"So you're saying all I have to do is Duel and then you'll tell me everything? Everything I need to know about all this crap that's been happening? My dreams? These Rare Hunters who are after me? This Black Tyranno card that everyone wants, even if it means killing me and my friends? And all this stuff about being some king? Will you?"

"Perhaps," said the knight. "That all depends on how I see you Duel and who you choose to Duel. I require you to be pushed to your limits, as do those who have sent me to guide you on the road to your destiny."

"Whatever," said Yuri. "I can handle myself. I'm on a winning streak."

"Is that so?" said the knight. "Impressive. Let's see how long that lasts."

He vanished as if he knew Patty and Crystal were already coming. Yuri saw his own reflection on the water. "Yuri!" Patty cried, running towards him with Crystal trailing far behind her. "Yuri!" she called out again. "Yuri, what the hell is going on? Why did you act that way? Come on, baby, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

"Oh...uh..." Yuri said, looking at his reflection. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just had a bad dream is all, and I was freaking out. I'm better now, really. I just needed some fresh air."

"If you say so," said Crystal, crossing her arms in irritation. "But you've been acting really weird lately Yuri. Look, with all the parties and stuff out of the way, I think it's time we spoke a little about your Dueling."

"What's wrong with it?" Yuri asked. "I've been kicking ass."

"Sure you have," Crystal agreed. "But remember, no one is using starter monsters from Metal Raiders or Spell Ruler anymore. A lot of new cards have come out recently, and word on the street is more sets came out today; all of them loaded with monsters that make your Black Tyranno look like a scrawny lizard by comparison. You have to spruce your deck up a bit with a sponsor."

"A sponsor?" said Patty. "I thought this was just a tournament for beginners, not the pro leagues."

"Yeah, but in order for Yuri to get the cards he needs, he requires money. And Jacob Montgomery doesn't let any Duelist slide. Not even his own kids. If he did give Yuri money, he wouldn't have to be working with Sergei at the shop, would he?"

"I guess not," said Patty. "But then again, if Yuri didn't have any money, then how did he buy that new car?"

"Oh...well..." Yuri tried to come up with an excuse. "My dad got it for me."

"You sure about that?" Crystal asked. She could see he was lying. "Jacob isn't one to encourage freeloaders. He forces you and your siblings to work hard for the things you want. It's so unlike him to just give you that expensive car for the sake of giving it to you."

"I got good grades," said Yuri.

"Ha!" laughed Patty. "Bull to the shit. You didn't score any higher than a C on your tests last month. So what the hell are you talking about good grades?"

Yuri started getting furious. "Whatever! He got it for me. End of story!" He could not tell them of the fortune in his account. If anyone got wind of that, he'd be in big trouble, and at that moment he decided not to go too crazy on the cards or material goods. Just buying the car got him into trouble, and it cost him more than what Sergei paid him in two years.

"I have no choice but to believe you," said Patty. "You know if anything's up you can tell us right? We're your friends. And you can tell me especially. I love you. All these secrets and your abnormal behavior are making me worry about you, honey. Are you sure everything is on the up and up? Are you all right?"

Yuri walked towards her and kissed her long and hard on the lips and then he smacked her butt for good measure and with the wan hope that her amorous behavior would keep her from asking so many questions. It worked. "Oh," Patty said when her lips were freed from his. "I guess you are."

"Woo, Yuri," Crystal said, fanning herself. "I didn't know you had that in you. I'm impressed."

"Uh, yeah, my bad," Yuri said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"No complaints from me," Patty swooned, pressing herself against Yuri and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him repeatedly grunting and moaning in pleasure.

"So..." Yuri said as Patty smooched his chin and neck. "Who's this sponsor you're looking for, Crystal? I have to admit those new cards you're talking about are making me quite nervous."

Crystal suppressed her laughter with a giggle. "Well, once you two lovebirds have cooled down, meet me at the Center Station in two hours. I'll take you to him. And Patty, go easy on him. I don't think he knows what he's gotten himself into."

"Neither have I," the knight mumbled in spirit form next to Yuri.

* * *

"So, any signs of those Rare Hunters?" Tyson asked as they approached the estate of the wealthy Martinez family. Their son, Marco, asked Yuri and his friends to pay him a visit and talk about sponsorship for the tournament. The boy was the son of a billionaire who was also one of the investors of Phobos Corp. They had to travel deep into the center of Sapphire Island, home to the most powerful and richest families on Aquarius. This island has as much security as the Center where Yuri lived - if not more. RAPTOR Black Hawks prowled the airspace like a large flock of birds, and special operations craft patrolled the waters around it diligently as Yuri and the others rode the magnet train towards the island.

"None so far," Patty replied, sharing a box of very salty fries with Yuri. "Still, I'm really worried. What if they're watching us right now?"

"You shouldn't fear them, babe," Crystal said, sitting in front of her and Yuri. "With RAPTOR on patrol, I don't think those goons will try anything soon. Besides, this is Sapphire Island. They got this place secured tighter than Fort Knox. The most powerful men in the world. Wealthy heirs, safe deposit boxes bloated with cash and other goods. There's more money in here than in Jacob Montgomery's wallet. We'll be safe."

The train stopped at the station. When they walked out, they each felt like they walked into an oven. "Don't worry," said Crystal. "Marco's house isn't that far."

"I sure hope so," said Yuri. "But I don't know why Marco wants to sponsor me so badly. Crystal, you know him better than any of us here. Do you know why he called us all out here for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Yuri," Patty replied with a shrug. "All he told me was that he wanted to hang out with you. I guess your reputation precedes you. Marco may be young, but getting to know him is not easy. He's strictly A-list."

"And being the son of the island's founder and creator of Duel Monsters doesn't do that already?" Natalya asked, fanning herself to cool her face from the humidity.

They were walking under the shade of palm trees which had sprinklers neatly hidden to spray passers-by with a refreshing mist. Natalya stopped where she was and let the cold droplets sprinkle her face with a refreshing briskness. Crystal found one near the base of a larger palm tree, and she and Crystal ran underneath it to shower themselves. They laughed and hollered. Tyson ran in, grabbing them both, and he held them up like dolls until they were directly underneath the sprinkler. Once they cooled off they followed a white pebble path into a forest of decorative trees with ruby red leaves.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Patty whispered. "And it's not so hot in here. It's like we've stepped into the autumn season or something."

"Glad to see you guys finally made it," said one of two girls who came out from behind a tree. They were twins with chestnut-colored hair that went down to their backs. They both wore black knitted crop tops, pleated skirts, velvet arm warmers, and black boots with leg-length socks. To tell them apart, their color schemes were different. The girl on the right had a black skirt and red socks. Her sister, however, wore a red skirt and black socks.

"Hello," said Yuri. "Where you expecting us or something?"

"I sure as hell hope so," said Tyson. "Damn, you two girls look fine."

"We were," said the girl with the red skirt. "My name is Autumn and this is my sister, Trinity."

"Hello," Trinity said, bowing. "I must say, I've been looking forward to this since you beat Randall Lawson, Mr. Yuri."

"I take it you two ladies want to Duel?" Patty said, placing her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Trinity smirked. "You must be the girl with the Diabolos Dragon. I'll Duel you next when I find the time. Anyways, we seek Yuri for two reasons. One is a surprise and the other is quite obvious. The two of us are here to claim the bounty on you."

"You serious?" Yuri said, backing away nervously. "I should have known." He sighed. "To be honest I'm a little disappointed. You two have far too much class to be running around claiming bounties set up by a low-life sore loser like Randall."

Autumn laughed. "Perhaps, Yuri. But you can never say no to a million dollars. Do you need a spare Duel Disk, sir? We've got one if you need one."

"I do, actually," said Yuri. "Toss it over here."

Trinity ran back to her hiding spot and picked up a canvas bag. She handed it to Yuri and bowed politely before returning to her sister. Yuri unzipped the bag and pulled out a jet-black Duel Disk with A and T in written in curvy letters behind a coat-of-arms, which appeared to be the emblem of their family.

"Wait a minute," said Yuri. "There's only one. Don't I need a partner?"

"No," said Autumn, shifting her leg to the left and placing her hand on her hip. "If you're as good as you say you are, then you'll Duel as both. Alone."

"What!" Carter cried out. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is Yuri having such an all-powerful beast like that Black Tyranno in his deck," said Trinity with a beautiful smile. "From what I hear Yuri talks a big game. Now it's time for him to prove it against us. The Lancaster Twins."

Carter squealed with joy and jumped up and down waving his hands in the air in a very feminine manner. "Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! I knew it! I just knew it! You're them! You're them! You're them! Your names sounded familiar but I had to wait to see if it was truly you. You two are the United States Tag Team Champions! This is such an honor."

"You know them, Carter?" Natalya asked.

"That I do. These two ladies some of the best players around. I'm a big fan. My boyfriend and I love your designs from the autumn fashion collection."

"I'm glad to hear that," Autumn said, taking an elegant bow for her adoring fan. "We'll make sure to put on a show for you, my friend." That caused Carter to squeal. "Okay, Yuri. You ready to Duel?"

Yuri nodded and strapped the Duel Disk to his forearm. "Yeah, I am. Let's do this."

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work," said Trinity. "First, my sister Autumn will start. Then it will go to you and finally back to me. Neither player attacks until their first turn is complete. Is that fair?"

"Yes," Yuri replied with a nod. "Good luck."

"Thank you, now ladies first," Autumn said drawing. She smiled confidently and looked at her sister who nodded. "I Summon Queen's Double in Attack Mode!"

She gently placed the card on her Duel Disk. It flashed and whirred before it finally rendered the beautiful, red-haired woman wearing a bluish-purple robe with lavender trim that was so short it barely covered her thighs. She had on long periwinkle boots and wore a blue headdress with three crystals dangling from either side of it.

 **ATK/350 DEF/300**

 **LV 1**

"That ends my turn," Autumn said. "Your move, Yuri."

Tyson chortled at the sight of the monster's attack points. "Mm-mmm. She's a fine-looking monster. But those attack points are at the bottom of the charts. There's no way she can win if she plays monsters like that."

Patty scoffed. "Now you're starting to sound like Nick. These girls aren't Tag Team Champions for nothing. I'm sure Autumn played a monster that weak for a reason. I sure hope Yuri doesn't underestimate them the way you have, Tyson. Otherwise, he's in major trouble."

"I draw," said Yuri. "I set a card face-down and summon Tomozaurus in Attack Mode!" He summoned a fifteen-foot-tall carnivorous dinosaur with dark brown scales who stood upright and dragged its tail on the ground. It had burning yellow eyes and smelled of a swamp on a hot summer day.

 **ATK/500 DEF/400**

 **LV 2**

"My turn," said Trinity. "I place a monster face-down in defense position and place two cards face-down. Your move, Autumn."

"Oh, indeed," she agreed. "I set this card face-down and attack your Life Point directly with my Queen's Double! Attack!" Queen's Double conjured six very sharp crystals which she used as daggers to throw at Yuri's chest.

 **Yuri - 3650 LP**

"Ow!" Yuri cried. He wasn't really hurt but the hologram was so real he almost felt a sting irritating his heart. "Hold on a minute. How can you attack my Life Points directly if I have a monster out on the field."

Autumn chuckled and tossed some hair over her shoulder. "My Queen's Double was able to bypass your monster with her Special Ability. As you can see, her attack points are much too weak to take on any monster head on. So, she comes equipped with the skill to sneak by your monsters and take a shot at your Life Points instead."

"I see," Yuri said, drawing. "Good move, but not good enough. I'll still take her down." He looked at his card and smiled. "You wanted my Black Tyranno? Well, here he is. Go!" He finally summoned his ace monster. Tyson and Carter clapped and whooped as they jumped up and down. One strike from him and it was all over for Autumn. But their celebration was short-lived. Black Tyranno stepped on something metallic. A green light on the side of the machine flashed and it started to whirr and beep.

"You fell right into my trap, Yuri," Trinity said, activating her card. "Compulsory Evacuation Device. This card lets me target one monster you have on the field and it sends it right back to your hand!"

"No way!" Patty shouted.

"He's gone!" cried Crystal. "Just like that!"

Black Tyranno was launched sky high. "Oh no!" shouted Yuri. "Black Tyranno!"

Autumn gave her sister a high-five. "Nice! I knew you had my back, sis."

"No problem, Autumn. I knew he was going to play his Black Tyranno as soon as he drew it. There's no way he could resist trying to take you out with it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Yuri. "But you didn't destroy him. You only sent him back to my hand. You're only prolonging the inevitable. I still have my beast in my hand. I'll summon him again next turn and take you two out. In the meantime, I'll rid the field of your Queen's Double. Tomozaurus, attack!"

Autumn laughed. "Are you are so blinded by your overconfidence that you failed to remember my face-down card? Reinforcements! This trap will increase the attack of my Queen's Double by five hundred points, making her stronger than your smelly dinosaur. Queen's Double! Counter Attack!"

Queen's Double jumped out of the way of the charging dinosaur. She held out her hand and conjured a golden rapier. She grabbed the weapon and dove down onto the top of Tomozaurus' neck. She held up the rapier and jabbed it into the back of the dinosaur's head. It moaned in agony and shattered into a thousand pieces. Yuri was left stunned. How could he be so careless as to let this happen? Without a word, he placed a card face-down and ended his turn.

 **Yuri - 3300 LP**

"Yuri what are you doing?" shouted Carter. "That isn't like you!"

"I warned him plenty of times," said Crystal. "Overconfidence can lead to your downfall. I had hoped that playing Duel Monsters would have helped boost Yuri's confidence but I never thought it would grow to be this inflated."

Yuri hated to admit it, but Crystal was right. He was careless. Now he was paying for it. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," said Trinity. "Draw! I flip over my face-down monster. Reveal, Princess of Tsurugi!"

Her monster jumped out of the card. She looked like an exact replica of Queen's Double, only she was blonde and her robes were bright pink and rose red, and the headdress was teal in color. The Princess had a nasty ability of her own. She dealt 500 points of damage for each Spell or Trap card Yuri had on the field. He had two, so he would lose 1000 of his Life Points. She jumped into the air and performed a dramatic flip before she showered Yuri with crystals that damaged his Life Points, shaving the score down to **2300**. Princess of Tsurugi and Queen's Double looked at each other. They bowed.

 **ATK/900 DEF/700**

 **LV 3**

"Wow, they're like twins or something," said Natalya. "Just like Trinity and Autumn."

"Aight, I like where this is goin'," Tyson said bobbing his head up and down. "Man, I love it when Duelists summon pretty little thang-thangs like these two monsters. Hah! It's almost a crime to call them monsters. Those two are hot."

"Chill the hell out, you creeper," Patty groaned in repugnance. "They're just holograms."

"Oh, I'm not through with you yet, Yuri," Trinity chuckled. "You boasted about finishing us off with Black Tyranno on your next turn. Well, sorry, but there isn't going to be a next turn for your beast. I activate the Spell Card, Confiscation. With this card, I can pay one-thousand of my Life Points to see your hand. Then I can select one card and discard it. And you know who I'm looking for."

Yuri balled his fist and growled. "Fine!" he yelled. He sent his Black Tyranno to the Graveyard.

"Did what I see happen...happen?" Natalya said. "They destroyed Yuri's Black Tyranno without him even summoning it to the field."

"I told you they were good," said Carter. "These two girls are some of the toughest Duelists around. I think Yuri bit off more than he can chew in this Duel."

 **Autumn - 4000 LP**

 **Trinity - 3000 LP**

 **Yuri-2300 LP**

"Your go, Autumn," said Trinity.

"I draw!" her sister said. "I play Polymerization, fusing together my Hibikime and a Queen's Double from my hand to form the lovely, Empress Judge!"

The Empress appeared on the field from a vortex of warm light. She stood nine-feet-tall, was tan-skinned and had flowing ruby red hair decorated with gold ornaments. She was wearing a beautiful scarlet dress that exposed her shoulders and was armored with solid gold trim. She carried a golden staff as a weapon.

 **ATK/2200 DEF/1700**

Autumn flung hair over her shoulder with her fingertips and chuckled confidently. "Lucky for you, the new rules state that Fusion Monsters have to wait one turn before attacking. But that doesn't mean Queen's Double can't take a chip out of your Life Points!"

Queen's Double jumped and threw her crystal daggers at Yuri's chest, dealing 350 more points of damage to his Life Points and bringing them down to **1950**.

"Uh oh," laughed Trinity. "Your Life Points don't look so good. You better come up with something fast or this Duel isn't going to last very long."

""There's nothing he can do, sis," said Autumn. "His best monster is in the Graveyard. That million dollar bounty is as good as ours."

"That's what you think," said Yuri. "Draw!" He examined his hand. It was completely useless to him. Thankfully, he drew just what he needed to clean that mess up. "I play Card Destruction. Now we toss our hands to the Graveyard and draw a whole new hand." He folded up his hand and drew. "Next, I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards. "Okay. Now, I set a card face-down and summon Anthrosaurus in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK/1000 DEF/850**

"Running scared are we?" Trinity said, drawing her card. "I will also play Polymerization. Fusing together my Sonic Maid and Beautiful Headhuntress to form, Warrior of Tradition!"

A tall woman walked out of a curtain of cherry blossom petals that fluttered in the breeze. She wore a dark pinkish-orange kimono that fused into yellow at the hems of her sleeve and the bottom towards her feet. Her hair, tied into a traditional ponytail with yellow silk ribbons, was colored teal and she carried a cleaver-shaped katana that was taller than she was.

 **ATK/1900 DEF/1700**

"But I'm not done there," she laughed. "For I summon the beautiful, the amazing...The delicious," she licked her lips. "Allure Queen Level 3!"

A pillar of flame burst out of the ground. From it, a young and very beautiful woman stepped out, blowing a kiss to Yuri before doing a dramatic spin. Her hair was dull blonde and tied into a small bun. She wore ornate red robes and a black skirt. Queen's Double and Princess of Tsurugi bowed for her respectfully.

 **Allure Queen LV 3**

 **ATK/500 DEF/500**

Carter scratched his head. "That's their ace card? Its attack strength is almost nothing. Anthrosaurus is one of the weakest monsters in Yuri's deck and even he can clobber that queen."

"Allure indeed," Tyson said with a creepy voice. "Hot damn I love the cards in their decks. "But Carter, seeing how those two play, I don't think it's wise to judge their move like that. They wouldn't have summoned that fine-ass queen for nothing."

"No, indeed," chuckled Trinity. "Watch what my rarest and most prized card can do. Okay, my Queen, do your stuff!"

At once, Allure Queen leaned forward on one leg tantalizingly while placing her hand over her upper right buttock. Her eyes started to glow like molten gold, and she wagged her finger lovingly as if beckoning Yuri to come to her. Only, it wasn't Yuri. Anthrosaurus got up from defense position and slowly walked towards the Allure Queen as though it were in a trance.

"Uh, is it just me or does that dinosaur have the hots for Trinity's Allure Queen?" Carter said nervously. "What's going on here?"

Autumn laughed once Anthrosaurus bowed and stood behind the Queen. "Really? As if the name itself doesn't ring any bells? She's the _Allure_ Queen. This beauty can use her good looks to lure in stupid monsters. Once under her spell, they become so madly in love with her that they will even disobey their masters just to be by her side."

"Aw, man," drooled Tyson. "Can she take me, too?"

"It's my turn," said Autumn. "Now, Queen's Double, attack his Life Points directly!"

Yuri yelped when Queen's Double threw her knives at his chest. He fell to his knees and his Life Points decreased to **1950**.

"There's no way you can stop us, Yuri," said Autumn. She looked at her sister. "Where do you think we should go for a holiday trip?"

"I dunno," Trinity replied while rubbing her chin. "Dubai, maybe. The Keys with our boyfriends. Maybe the Maldives."

"Don't go planning your vacation just yet," Yuri said, getting back up. "I still have plenty of Life Points left." He drew. "He may not be Black Tyranno, but he can still pack a punch. I summon Black Dragon Jungle King!"

Black Dragon Jungle King appeared on the field, snarling ferociously with drool oozing down his mandibles. His 2100 ATK points were enough to make both sisters worry. Meanwhile, Yuri's friends cheered for the summoning of the beast, who was by far Yuri's second most beloved monster behind Black Tyranno. Before that beast came around, everyone knew that Black Dragon Jungle King was a monster Yuri heavily relied on to get him out of a tight spot.

"Next," Yuri continued, "I use the spell Double Summon. This card allows me a second Normal Summon this turn, so I call upon the mighty Giga Gagagigo with an attack strength of twenty-four-fifty! Now I'll use the spell Double Attack. Here's how it works. I discard a monster whose level is higher than that of my Giga Gagagigo's. And I choose to discard Gogiga Gagagigo to the grave to give my Giga the ability to attack twice. Now, my beast, attack her Queen!"

"You going to attack our Allure Queen?" teased Trinity. "Please, you're only going to be wasting your time. Allure Queen..."

"Who said I was going after your Allure Queen?" laughed Yuri. "Giga Gagagigo is going to attack your Queen's Double."

Autumn gasped. There was nothing she could do for her monster. She could only watch as Giga Gagagigo slashed Queen's Double to ribbons. Queen's Double screamed in agony and shattered. "My Queen's Double!" Autumn cried.

"And next, he will attack Princess of Tsurugi!"

"Oh no!" cried Trinity. She counted one mighty slash after which, Giga Gagagigo returned to Yuri's field. Princess of Tsurugi was suddenly assaulted by multiple slash attacks as though Giga Gagagigo was faster than his own strikes. Both girls lost a significant amount of Life Points.

 **Autumn- 1900 LP**

 **Trinity - 1450 LP**

 **Yuri-1950**

He attacked next with Black Dragon Jungle King, this time taking out Warrior of Tradition and reducing Trinity's Life Points down to 1700.

Tyson leaped with excitement. "YES! This outta even the odds."

"Nice moves, Yuri," Patty said, clapping her hands. "You almost got 'em, baby."

"Come on, Yuri," Natalya muttered. She noticed both Trinity and Autumn smiling despite having suffered considerable damage from Giga Gagagigo's double attack. Something didn't feel right.

"It's my turn," Trinity said. "And now, my Allure Queen evolves from Level Three to Level Five." Allure Queen's hair grew longer and her clothes got even shorter.

 **Allure Queen LV 5**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

Just like before, Allure Queen could take control of one of Yuri's monsters, this time a Level 5 or lower monster. And Trinity chose Giga Gagagigo to be enticed by her Queen's beauty. Yuri grimaced at the sight of one of his best monsters going under her Queen's spell. He was reduced to nothing more than an equip spell to protect her from danger. Yuri checked the card's effect on his phone. If he attacked, the monster seduced by their Queen would be destroyed instead. And there was still one final form left. One who was more alluring and even more dangerous. Trinity ended her turn with a horrid laugh.

 _You seem to be in a rather precarious position._ Ser Norman came out of hiding and stood beside Yuri. Yuri checked to make sure if anyone else saw the giant man clad in platinum armor standing beside him. _Don't bother asking them. No one can see me but you, boy._

"Look, I have a lot on my plate right about now," said Yuri. "The last thing I need is you standing over me and belittling me."

 _Belittle you? You have done that yourself. You put too much confidence in a single card that you would turn a blind eye to all the other cards in your deck. It doesn't work like that, Yuri._

"What doesn't work? A deck is a deck. Once it's stacked up, there's no going against it. You saying I can perform a miracle or something?"

 _If you put faith in all your cards, miracles can happen. Every card has a heart, Yuri. And their hearts are bound to yours. Give ALL your cards your trust and they will aid you no matter what situation you're in._

"The Heart of the Cards..." Yuri muttered. "That's what Yami and Yugi keep telling me." Yuri looked at his deck. "Are you sure I can just bend my deck to my will? And draw what I need when I need it?"

 _All you have to do is believe..._

"Yuri who the hell are you talking to?" Patty asked.

"Uh...nothing. Just an inner monologue."

"Oh, you have those, too?" asked Carter. "I thought you were just really slow or something."

"He probably is," Autumn said drawing her card. "I use the Equip Spell, Invigoration. This will increase my Empress Judge's attack by four-hundred points, making her strong enough to take our your Black Dragon Jungle King. Attack!"

Empress Judge held up her staff and conjured a ball of light that hung over the battlefield. She spun her staff dramatically and aimed it at the ball. She fired a gold-colored laser at the ball of light which then caused it to implode and shower the field with a rain of sparks. Black Dragon Jungle King was destroyed and Yuri lost 500 of his Life Points. He was now at **1450** Life Points.

It was now his turn. He took a deep breath and looked at his three face-down cards. Now was the time to use them. He activated the first, which was Jar of Greed. The trap allowed him to draw one card. He smiled at what he drew, but he knew he had a long way to go to make his plan work. Perhaps the ghostly knight wasn't as crazy as he thought he was. He activated Call of the Haunted, which brought back the 2950 attack point, Gogiga Gagagigo from his Graveyard. With one powerful swipe, he destroyed Empress Judge and reduced Autumn to **1550** LP.

At once, Trinity began her turn and evolved Allure Queen to her final form. Allure Queen LV 7. Her hair went down to her back and her robes were much more extravagant and revealing. She took control of Yuri's Gogiga Gagagigo. It was then that Yuri realized that they would keep doing this to him again and again and again. He had no more powerful monsters left and who knew how many more Trinity and Autumn had in theirs. If his plan didn't succeed, he would lose the Duel, his winning streak, and what's more, all that boasting would be shoved down his throat.

Autumn recovered her 1000 of her Life Points with the spell, Dian Keto the Cure Master and ended her turn.

 _It's all down to this. Yuri, do you have faith that your deck will lead you to victory?_

"I...I..." He felt his cards slipping away. "Oh no, my deck is doubting me, too!"

 _Concentrate. Put all your faith in your deck. There are more than just the youths standing behind you who want you to succeed, Yuri. Do you believe your deck will lead you to victory? Have you placed all your trust into it?_

"Yugi..." Yuri whispered. He drew. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Black Tyranno!" Yuri shouted. He held the Spell Card up high for his two opponents to see. It started glowing gold and then summoned the prehistoric beast back to the field.

"We took him down once, we can do it again!" boasted Autumn.

"Not this time you won't," said Yuri. "I attack your Allure Queen!"

Black Tyranno stomped forward and instead attacked Gogiga Gagagigo per Allure Queen's effect.

"I told you attacking our Queen would be a waste of time," laughed Trinity. "And on my turn, I'll use Allure Queen to seduce your Black Tyranno to our side. You'll be all out of monsters to use, Yuri. The game is finished no matter what you do."

"Yes, I agree," Yuri chuckled. "I now use the Quick-Play Spell, Revenge Attack!"

"Oh no, Trinity!" cried Autumn. "That card can allow Black Tyranno to attack again!"

"What?!"

"Because your Allure Queen was targeted and not destroyed by battle, Revenge Attack will give Black Tyranno another chance at destroying her."

"And it gets worse," Yuri added. "Revenge Attack will increase Black Tyranno's attack by one thousand, raising his attack points up to thirty-six-hundred attack points?'

Black Tyranno reared up his head and roared at the sky as he felt his power increase. He smashed Allure Queen to the ground with his foot and reduced Trinity's Life Points to 0. Trinity screeched and fell backward.

"Oh no, sis!" Autumn shouted. She looked at Black Tyranno, who was thirsty for another attack. Autumn shook her head and placed her hand over her deck. "The Duel is yours, Yuri."

"Huh?"

"I surrender, Yuri. You win. If my sister goes down, I go with her. She and I fight as a team. And besides, I have nothing else in my deck that can contend with that Black Tyranno. Especially not with a power bonus that great."

The holograms disappeared. A graceful breeze blew through the ruby trees and cooled them all down. "Uh, thanks," said Yuri. "Play you again, one day?"

"Hey, I look forward to that," Trinity said getting back up. "But you won't be so lucky next time. See you around, Yuri. Thanks for taking the time to play with us. Good luck to you."

Trinity and Autumn bowed, then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

They finally made it to the estate where they had to get their ID's checked at a checkpoint run by the family's private security detail. They looked like soldiers dressed in Kryptek Typhon uniforms and gray tactical gear. Their main weapon of choice was the GALIL ACE, a personal favorite of Mr. Martinez. However, this estate didn't belong to him. It was his son's personal property. In fact, the island was enlargened for the sake of accommodating Marco's own land. Once they got through the gate, Marco was there to greet them and so was...

"SAM!" Patty cried out.

"Hey, Patty, baby, it's about time you made it," he said looking at Marco. "What did I tell you, Marco? Isn't she the hottest?"

"Yeah, she is," Marco agreed, lifting his sunglasses to get a better look at Patty, Crystal, and Natalya. "Yuri, I see you keep some very nice company. Welcome, welcome."

"Whatever for?" Yuri asked. "Don't get me wrong, Marco, I'm flattered you invited me down here and all, but it feels so random. You and your family never had any dealings with me before."

Marco chuckled bashfully, realizing that he never did have reason to invite Yuri before. "Well, you're now making headlines. You're the favorite to win the tournament next month and the big one in the summer. Well, in the eyes of some, anyway. My dad and many others have their money on me. After all, I won the Citrus Cup three years in a row."

"These games are going to be nothing like the Citrus Cup," Crystal assured him. "And with all those new cards coming out next week, don't expect the competition to be any easier."

Marco laughed, as did Sam who had high confidence in his friend. "I already know," Marco replied. "I preordered a whole box of new packs."

"It's not the cards in your deck, kid," Crystal continued. "It's how you use them. I mean, everyone thought Yuri's deck sucked, but look how that turned out. Even the weakest cards can become powerful in the hands of someone who knows how to use them."

Marco shrugged. "Whatever you say, dollface. Come on, I didn't invite you guys just to stand around here. Come one, let's head into my place." He led them down a hexagon-tiled path with dense jungle on both sides. There were black railings, rusted by the salty air that blocked off exhibits housing all sorts of wild animals from crocodiles, Komodo dragons, a pride of seven lions, four tigers, giraffes, zebras, even elephants, and a rhino. A lagoon on the bottom of a cliff where his mansion was perched was the home to hundreds of flamingos. He had an aviary where he showed off his collection of exotic birds and a reptile house for his anaconda, which he let Crystal, Patty, and Natalya hold. He let them play and feed his animals. More than anything, he wanted Yuri to play with his lion, Scarface. Yuri was nervous about it, but he finally mustered the courage to pose alongside it.

"I can see it one day, my friend," Marco said. "You're going to be a king."

"Damn right he is," Crystal said, doing all she could to keep herself from biting her nails. Once the stunt was over, Yuri breathed a sigh of relief when he was out of the lion exhibit, surprised that the animal did not get impatient and attack him.

"Your own zoo," Natalya said, helping herself to a vanilla ice cream. "I must say, I'm impressed. Thanks for inviting us out here today, Marco."

"My pleasure, ladies," Marco said, leading his friends up a spiraled path to his home. "Say, you guys look hot and exhausted. Would anyone be interested in chilling in my pool?"

"We didn't bring any swimwear," Tyson said looking at his clothing. "How can we?"

"Not a problem," Marco chuckled while calmly waving of his hand. "I've got everything I need for my guests. I've got rooms in the east wing. You fellas can find what you need in there. Ladies, the same for you. I'll meet you guys out there in a few minutes. I have some business to take care of. You see, I'm about to launch my own gaming console and my father pitched in a little extra for my own E-Sports franchise."

"Well, you've been busy," said Yuri. "Is that where you intend to venture when you get older?"

"I can venture in it now," Marco replied. "Yuri, my man, so long as you have the cash, they don't care what age you are. Oh, by the way, Yuri, while they get changed, why don't you come with me. I'd like to discuss some of my own business with you if you don't mind. I think this will benefit for both me and you."

Yuri looked at his friends and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I'll meet up with you guys in a little while."

He followed Marco to his room which looked more like an office. Except for the flatscreen television on the wall with the PlayStation and Xbox set up, you'd never guess it was a room for a child. The walls were made of stone with water running down into a river that outlined his room. An aquarium with an array of tropical fish was built in the wall behind his four-poster bed. Posters of Crystal and other female champions clad in bikinis were pinned on the wall left of his bed. Marco walked to his desk where his pit bull puppy was sleeping underneath it. He scratched the dog's head and picked him up as he sat down on his black leather chair. Behind him, the word Blazers was on the wall, the name for one of his shoe brands.

He set his feet up on his desk and instructed Yuri to sit on the chair in front of it.

"Can I interest you in a soda? Water? Anything?" Marco asked.

"No, it's okay," Yuri said, feeling intimidated by the size and glamour of Marco's room. "So what's this about? What do you need me for?"

"It's very simple," he said. "I wanna sponsor you for the upcoming Battle City Tournament. The one hosted by that brother of yours, Leon."

Yuri crossed his arms. "We don't call each other that anymore."

"Regardless," said Marco, "you two were once family, but that's beside the point. I like you, Yuri. I've been watching you and following you on Social Media ever since you defeated that creep Randall Lawson, who I understand has a bounty on you. Talk about low."

"You have no idea," sighed Yuri. "It seems everywhere I go, I get approached by someone who wants that bounty. In fact, I two Duelists wanted to cash in on it while I was on my way up here."

"Ah, yes, Trinity and Autumn. Don't worry about them, I gave them plenty of money just to Duel you. They'll get paid regardless."

Yuri had to ponder on that for a second. "Wait a minute. Do you mean those two girls were some kind of test? You paid them to face me?"

"Of course," said Marco. "I want to invest a lot of money in you and I want to see if my investment is going the right direction. And you took them both out. I'm very impressed. It's a real shame your dad is super strict on money. If he allowed you a generous allowance like my old man does, you would be King of the Dueling World by now. I want to help you. Think of the cash you and I will be rolling around in."

"And you're not rolling around in it already?"

"Not my money, anyway," laughed Marco. "It's my father's money. I want to go out there and make my own cash so that I can prove to everyone that I don't need just my dad to get money. Yeah, I've got my shoes and my Esports thing on the table, but it's going to take forever before I can make that happen. I need to come up with a way to make money now and show them all that I can take care of myself and make money my own way. And that's where you come in. I can make you into a franchise, my man. You've already got the name for it. You're Yuri Montgomery. The Prince of Aquarius and the Underdog everyone wants to root for. You already made yourself a big hero for the Stowaways when you stood up for them the way you did during the election. And just think, if you win the Battle City Tournament, every major Dueling League in the world is going to want you to sign with them. We're talking millions and millions of dollars here, Yuri. We can split the profits. Fifty-fifty. And, I can offer you a very generous starter package to help you go on a Duel Monster's shopping spree. Your deck is good, Yuri, but it needs some work. And just think, you and Patty will no longer have to work in that diner anymore." He leaned forward. "And she's a fine catch if you ask me. She's a hottie, bro. A babe! She needs the best."

He held out his hand. "Well, what do you say, Yuri? You in?"

Yuri smiled and shook Marco's little hand.


	37. Brothers till the End

**Yami**

* * *

He stepped out of the Wayshrine into the Kingdom of Thara casually and couldn't help but give a chuckle when he heard Yugi coughing and wheezing in his head. "You would think you'd get used to this by now, Yugi," Yami said, paying the toll keeper the required fair for using the Wayshrine.

"Well, I'm not," Yugi groaned, relieved to see endless fields and rolling mountains of emerald green. "There's no way these things are safe. If the slightest thing goes wrong."

"We've used these devices hundreds of times, Yugi. The possibilities are a billion to one."

"There's still a chance," said Yugi. "All it takes is one bad day." He brushed his jerkin with his hands and straightened the locks over his face. He decided to shut up and enjoy the scenery. The fields of Fairmarket were blooming with thousands of wildflowers. Windmills were spinning on the world famous Lake Leogun, so called for it was shaped like a lion's head. A few massive Airships were docked over the fields waiting for their cargo to be loaded into the nearby port town of Diamond Harbor. It was a peaceful sight that would be nothing more than a memory if King Forrest or Hector had their way. "Any word on our friends in Akuuda?" he asked.

"I got word from Joey that he received a call from Michael's mother. Michael, Jaeyoung and their troops will be arriving shortly. They will make landfall within the hour."

"Ah, good!" Yugi said, checking his phone. He searched for Michael's page and gulped. "He sure doesn't fear the brutality of war. 'Ready to strike at FatKing where it hurts. Hashtag: Warzone. Hashtag: Liberation. Hashtag: Yugi's Alliance'."

"Their fathers have trained them to be fearless," said Yami. "And they must, for these boys are the princes of the Eight Kingdoms. Just the kind of warriors we need to bring Yuri up to speed when he returns in the summer."

"What about Princess Rose?" Yugi asked. "How is she? You heard what those merchants said back at the tavern. She was captured and her father ousted from power."

"I know," said Yami. "There's nothing we can do for her. Knowing the arrogance of Prince Hector, he's going to want to use her as arm candy."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Yugi. "I've heard some nasty rumors about Hector and his men. They don't treat women right. We have to come up with a way to save her."

"There's no time," Yami said, following a brick road to town. "All we must concern ourselves with right now is the freedom of Akuuda and the protection of the Gates. And Yuri's safety. Neo Rare Hunters have been spotted and I must see to his safety."

"Then what are we doing here, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Wait a minute. You're going to use King Boltan's gate, aren't you."

Yami winked and gave a thumbs up. "You are correct, my friend. Kaiba's Battle City Tournament has once again attracted Marik and his goons. Only this time they seek to take the one thing that will guarantee his claim to the throne and the one card that chose to protect him."

"Black Tyranno," whispered Yugi. "Those two have a strong connection. I felt it the day we found the card on our front door. A connection that relates to the one you and I have to Gandora and you to the Dark Magician. Those two were made for each other. If that bond is severed, I fear of what it could do to Yuri. Our agent says having Black Tyranno boosted his confidence. He's not afraid to Duel anymore."

"That is some good news," said Yami. "Antilles wants Yuri to prove himself in this tournament. I have a feeling he will. As for Princess Rose...well...we have to be strong for her. She may be a beautiful princess, but she's a strong one. I know she has the fortitude to endure whatever torment Hector puts upon her."

* * *

 **Rose**

* * *

The door was pounded heavily by a guard. Rose, who had spent most of the time crying in the bathtub, jumped from the loud thud that disrupted her sorrow. The bubbles in her bath bounced up and down from the wakes she made.

"All right, you!" shouted the guard. "His Majesty is coming through."

"No! Stop!" cried Rose.

It was too late. The door's locks were already clanking around. The knob turned and the door swung open. Francine the Shadow Woman walked in first, followed by Hector who was gracious enough to tell his men to stay outside. Before Francine closed the door she looked at Hector and said: "Leave us."

"No. I think I'll stay. I wanna see if Rose is in good form as the servants say she is. She is my prize after all."

Francine gave the boy a very cold and intimidating glare. Rose didn't know if she was going crazy, but it looked like Hector was looking smaller and smaller by the second. He didn't seem to be the cold and brutal tyrant she had known him to be. For a moment...just a small moment...Hector looked like a frightened little boy. He backed away slowly toward the door and closed it shut. To make sure no one would come in, she locked the door with a bronze key that had the shape of a fish.

"It's all right, my dear," Francine said. She saw Rose's eyes red from crying a lot and her nose turned cherry red from sniffling for such a long time. She rolled up her sleeves and knelt beside the tub. "Must I do everything for you?" she asked, applying a violet-scented liquid onto a sponge. "Lean forward," she commanded.

Rose did as she was told, brushing all her hair over her shoulder to expose her back. Francine scrubbed it delicately - almost with care only a mother could give. For the first time since her father was thrown out of the castle so barbarically, she felt a sense of warmth. She felt she could relax. It was almost alien to feel this way, especially after all she's been through. She couldn't help but let out a sob. A bright tear rolled down her cheek.

Francine caught the tear with her finger and then put it in her mouth sucking it dry. "You must stop that," said Francine. "If there's one thing Hector fears more in this world than dragons and armies at his front door, it's a strong woman. If he sees you sobbing and sniffling like a little baby, he will not hesitate to do whatever he wants with you. Hector is a boy who was raised by a father with no morals when it comes to politics...and women."

"But he's so young," Rose whispered. "There's so much evil in him."

"A person is not born with evil in their hearts, Princess," Francine said as she continued scrubbing Rose's back. "You come into this world as a pure soul full of love, curiosity, and joy. A joy to be alive. Hate. Anger. Bigotry. Discrimination. It's indoctrinated into these souls by those who wish to teach it to them. Hector spent his whole life being taught to hate the world. To treat people lesser than him as commodities...if they served a purpose. If they didn't, he would have them squashed as ants."

"Is there any hope to find the good in him?" Rose asked.

Francine smirked and washed Rose's shoulders. "I commend you for trying to find redemption in a boy so cruel and stone-hearted as he. But I have a specialty when it comes to the shadows in people's hearts, dear Princess. And unfortunately, all that hate has consumed the boy to what he is today."

"Someone like that should never be High King," Rose whispered. "A person with so much darkness in their hearts will only bring the continent to ruin."

"Which is why Hector must find the Divine Beasts. Hector only wants to find the joy that he has been denied all his life. Being High King will not only see to that, but it will serve Termnnia well. The land needs a true High King. Not only will the God Cards choose that king, but they will restore the light in his heart once more."

"Or plunge him even further into madness," Rose commented coldly, to which Francine stopped scrubbing and froze in place. "All that power can mess up someone's mind. Hector's already a huge danger not only to the kingdoms but to himself as well. The God Cards have ways of exploiting weaknesses in the hearts of their masters. They have ousted bad kings from the Diamond Throne many times since it's forging. Hector will be no different, My Lady. Mark my words."

"You are wrong, Princess," Francine said with an unnerving smile. "I have foreseen Hector using them. It is part of his destiny. He was meant to have the God Cards. Not this...Prince Daveed. Or Yuri as they've grown to call him." She proceeded to wash Rose's other shoulder.

"Destiny is not something you should be toying with so lightly," said Rose. "You're acting like a child who's found his father's sword."

Francine chuckled and used a mug to wash the suds off of Rose's back. "How I wish to be as young as you again, my dear. So innocent and naive."

"Please. If you truly care for Termmnia and her people, you'd stop this madness and let the Goddesses' chosen hero take his rightful place on the throne."

"But I am letting the chosen hero take his rightful place," Francine said with a sadistic chuckle. "Prince Hector will take control of the God Cards and sit on the Diamond Throne whether you want it or not. It's destiny and there's nothing you can do to stop his destiny. Now...be a good girl and let me wash you a little more thoroughly."

Rose blushed.

"You have been many days without a bath, child. You're going to make people think you're carrying a fish market under your dress. Don't be bashful now. On your knees."

Rose did as she was told.

"You'll grow on him soon enough," said Francine. "I promise, this will bring great change to Termnnia."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rose whispered.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"You got the text, too?" Patty asked as she and Yuri stood outside the Dueling Grounds.

"I sure did," Yuri said, taking off the hood of his leather jacket. "Nick wants to Duel and 'settle' things between us. Whatever the hell that means."

Patty scoffed. wiping off drops of water that rolled down her cap to her forehead. "Dude, it's just Nick. He's just being a dumbass as usual. Drama queen."

Yuri shook his head and stepped inside the Dueling Grounds. He took his jacket off and threw it at Patty. "Put it on," he said sternly.

"I don't want it," Patty protested.

"You're dressed in skimpy tops and that stupid skirt again," said Yuri. "And to top it all off, you're soaked to the bone. Your clothes are sticking on you for goodness sakes. You look naked. There are kids here, damn it. Show a little decency, will you? And a little concern for your health. You'll catch a cold in here. You got to start dressing a little more appropriately around me, kid. I'm not liking your attire."

"Whatever," Patty mumbled, putting on the jacket. It was a perfect fit for her. She swung her cap backward and pulled a few bangs over the adjustment strap. "What's the arena that dork wants to meet us in?"

"Underground level," said Yuri. "Where is he getting all that money? There's no way he could have booked that entire arena."

"We're just going to have to assume he's working for someone he shouldn't be working with," said Patty, following Yuri down the blue neon-lit escalators. She looked at herself in the mirrored walls and primped herself. "Damn, all my make up got ruined out there. Hmmm." She examined herself wearing Yuri's jacket. She hated to admit it, but she looked rather good in it. Despite the large arms, Yuri had, he was still pretty skinny. "I like it."

"Don't go falling in love with it now," Yuri chuckled. "My dad gave me that."

"Too late, babe. This is mine now."

"Don't even think about it," Yuri grumbled. "I'll rip it off your shoulders if you attempt to run with it."

Patty laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Lighten up, baby. I was just joking."

Yuri sighed. "Excuse me if I'm not in a laughing mood," he grumbled. "I'm about to Duel a good friend of mine. At least I thought he was."

"It's just Nick, Yuri. It's not like he's champ or anything."

Yuri shook his head as he stepped off the escalator. "Are you kidding, Patty? Have you seen the way he's been Dueling? It's not him."

Patty made a cheeky smirk. She leaned on Yuri's shoulder as they walked down the metallic, neon-lit halls of the Dueling Ground's underground level. "If I didn't know any better, Yuri, I'd say you were scared. After all the opponents you've faced, Nick shouldn't be too much of a challenge. And with all the rare cards Marco put in your deck, he doesn't stand a chance."

"I sure hope you're right."

Patty giggled and kissed his cheek. "Kick ass, baby. Especially his."

They found the arena Nick rented out for them and walked in. It had a much more serious look than the ones upstairs. Nick was already standing in the red Dueling Pod on the west side of the arena. He had a serious scowl on his face and had his arms crossed sternly over his chest.

"Oooh," Patty mocked him as she wriggled her fingers. "You look so, so scary."

"Nick, what's this about?" Yuri asked. His voice echoing in the empty arena. "Why did you ask me to Duel you like this? You're acting like a real ass."

"You should know all about being an ass," said Nick. "You're a rich, spoiled, entitled little ass. Did you bring your deck? Or did you just come out here to pull me back into being your friend?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Nick," Patty shouted, leaning on Yuri to vex him. "Yuri's gonna win and he's taking me outta here. Then, you can go back to the slums were you belong. Alone!"

"You pretentious golddigger!" shouted Nick. "First it was that creep who ditched you and flew to Dubai. Now it's Yuri. I'm pretty sure he's going to ditch you soon considering how you act and portray yourself online. You think the Montgomerys are going to want a girl like you to be with their son?"

"A girl like me!" shouted Patty. "How dare you?! Look, I shake my ass at the clubs. I take pictures of my butt and post them online. I pose in raunchy cosplays and skimpy underwear for my fans, but I am not a stuck-up gold-digging bitch! I love what I do. I love making costumes for cosplay. And even though they're a little filthy in the comments, my fans mean everything to me. I rely on them to make me feel better when I'm sad or to recover when dad uses me as a punching bag. Anyways, I love Yuri, you understand that? I love him with all my heart because he's been a good friend to me. He's gotten me out of tight spots. I could care less about his money and his fame. I've fallen in love with him because of who he is. Not because of what he is."

"You keep telling yourself that," said Nick. "I would have pushed these islands across the ocean with my own two hands for you if it meant going on one date for you. When you were locked out of your house during your parent's squabble, my foster mom and I invite you to our place for dinner. I did that because I cared for you. Doesn't that matter? I fought those guys who almost hurt you back in the park last year. Doesn't that matter? Why don't I matter to you?"

"You mean the world to me, Nick!" shouted Patty. "I love you, too. I love Carter and Tyson, and Natalya, too. But when it comes to my heart, it's off limits for you because I don't view you that way. Does our friendship have to suffer like this because I don't want to be your girlfriend? That's not fair! What about all those years we spent together? Sure, we fool around and crack a few jokes at one another, but you shouldn't take it personally. It's what we do. We joke around with each other."

"That's easy for you to say," said Nick. "You guys get to live in those big, giant mansions! But me? I'm stuck living in a shack and being labeled as a stowaway, which is a politically correct term for someone who is not wanted here."

"But you are!" said Yuri. "My dad paid for your education! For Sam's education. And he's willing to pay for your college education, too. He's doing that for what you did for me. You saved my life. My dad saw a good person in you and I saw a friend I wanted to stick by for the rest of my life. Doesn't that matter?"

"It sure did," said Nick. "But no matter what I did, you guys always made fun of me. Always stepped on my dreams. Made me feel inferior. How is that fair? Yuri! You get everything handed to you! You always get what you need when you need it. And Patty! You know how much I love her. You know she was the one I wanted. And you took her away from me. You don't know what it's like being insulted by the person you desire most, Yuri. I couldn't sleep at night because I kept myself up till dawn coming up with words to try and woo her. Mean the world to you? Patty, sometimes you wouldn't even answer the phone or read my texts. You ignored me. I would sometimes wake up at random hours of the night and check my phone to see if you responded. Every time I saw that you didn't, I felt like I was going to throw up."

"Nick..." Patty muttered. She hunched her shoulders. "I...I...I didn't know I was making you feel so bad."

Yuri stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Nick. You can't always have the person you want. I know what it's like falling in love with someone you can't have." He closed his eyes and thought of Crystal. "But that shouldn't matter. Not if you two are good friends. Look at all you two have been through, Nick."

"I've had enough talk!" shouted Nick. "It doesn't matter what you say, Yuri! My mind is made up! I don't need you anymore. I don't need Patty anymore!" He held up his deck. "I've surpassed you, Yuri! And tonight I'll prove it! Let's Duel!"

Yuri sighed sadly. He knew Nick well enough to know that when he made up his mind, there was no changing it. "Okay, Nick. You brought this upon yourself. Don't expect to win."

Patty ran up the steps to the highest rafter so she could get a good view of the Duel.

 **LP 2000**

"I'm going first!" Nick declared. "And I'm using Polymerization to fuse M-Warrior Number One and Number Two to form Karbonala Warrior!"

 **ATK/1500**

"Next, I summoning Freed the Matchless General with an attack strength of twenty-three hundred! Your move, Yuri! I bet it sucks to know you no longer have strong monsters to intimidate me anymore."

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" Patty commented from her seat. She took a chocolate bar from her backpack and ate it.

Yuri drew. "I play the Wasteland Field Spell. This will give my Dinosaurs a two-hundred point boost." Yuri's field turned from bright green to dusty earth festooned with bones of dead dinosaurs, rocks, and a tumbleweed that rolled by every now and then. "Now, I also play Polymerization, fusing together Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon Number 2 for the mighty Bracchio-Raidus!"

The holo-projectors whirred, working their hardest to render the giant beast in holographic form. Finally, it stood on the field and let out a thunderous trumpeting sound. At 2200 ATK it was a powerful beast, but with the field power bonus, it increased to 2400.

"Now, I summon the mighty Uraby, whose attack points increase from fifteen hundred to seventeen hundred attack points. Now, my monsters, attack!"

Uraby sliced Karbonala Warrior to shreds with his mighty claws and Bracchio-Raidus reared up on its hind legs. It smashed the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that devasted Freed the Matchless General. The onslaught decreased Nick's Life Points to 3700 Life Points.

"What's was all that you were saying about strong monsters?" Patty shouted, provoking Nick yet again. "You have no idea who you're dealing with here, Nick, so why don't you stop the tough guy act and let's talk things over."

"You shut up!" yelled Nick. "I have nothing more to say to you, Patty! So keep quiet! Yuri, you may have one that round, but the Duel is far from over. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Freed the Matchless General. Next, I play Pot of Greed and draw two extra cards to complete my ritual. Remember this card, Yuri?" He said holding up the Ritual Spell. "It's the card you said I couldn't afford. Well, here it is! War-Lion Ritual! I offer Masaki the Legendary Swordsman and Flame Manipulator to Ritual Summon the mighty Super War-Lion!"

A flaming spirit flew over the field, roaring and snarling. The flames shot at the ground to become the beast Nick summoned with the ritual. He stood tall in the oversized arena, almost as tall as a house. Super War-Lion stood upright like a human and had tan skin with patches of jet-black fur on its arms. His mane and the tuft at the end of its tail had a dark red color. He slashed the air with his claws to intimidate Yuri and then roared.

 **Super War-Lion**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/2100**

"Oh boy," Yuri said nervously.

"Think he's bad now?" chuckled Nick. "Wait till I use this card. Beast Fangs. With this, my Super War-Lion's attack increases to twenty-six-hundred attack points. Now he's far stronger than your Bracchio-Raidus. And speaking of which, I think I'll use a Field Spell of my own. Sogen. This card will increase the attack and defense of my Warrior and Beast-Warrior monsters by two hundred points, raising Freed's attack points to twenty-five hundred. Now my monsters overpower yours, Yuri. Attack!"

Freed the Matchless General drew his sword then sprinted towards Uraby. He sliced him across the chest, destroying him instantly. Then Super War-Lion ran towards the blue behemoth Yuri summoned and sliced its chest with his claws. Bracchio-Raidus groaned and shattered to pieces. Yuri's Life Points decreased to 3000.

"My combo was far more devastating than yours!" Nick boasted.

 **Nick - 1700 LP**

 **Yuri - 2000 LP**

"No, kidding," said Patty. "He inflicted one thousand points of damage to Yuri."

Nick chortled softly and set a card. "Your move, Yuri. And it better be a good one. I hope you're watching carefully, Patty. Because once I'm taking out Yuri, I'm going after you, too. You think your Fiends and your ghouls scare me? Just watch, I'll send your Diabolos and your Zera the Mant to the Graveyard blindfolded."

"Just go," Patty spat.

Yuri drew. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Nick. But it's making me uneasy. I summon Megazowler in Defense Mode, and end my turn."

 _Your friend's heart is clouded by jealousy and anger._

"Not you," Yuri groaned, spotting the giant knight standing beside him. "Just stay out of this Ser Norman. I can handle Nick."

 _I'm sure you can, provided you believe in your deck as much as he does. Even though Nick is hellbent on beating you and making a name for himself, he has a powerful bond in his deck that far and away surpasses that of yours. You still don't believe in me or the Heart of the Cards, do you?_

"So I got lucky against Autumn and Trinity," said Yuri. "I still don't believe in any of this nonsense. None of it! So just stay out of my way and let me handle this Duel my way."

 _If you insist._

"There he goes again talking to himself," said Patty. "Did he get hit in the head one too many times in the fight clubs?"

"Please, don't bring that up," Crystal said coming down the stairs with Ren.

"Crystal! Ren!" Patty cried out as Nick ordered his Super War-Lion to attack Yuri's Megazowler. The monster shattered, shaking the arena.

"Hey, beautiful," Ren said softly. He let Crystal go in first.

"Hey, Patty," Crystal said, sitting down. The cold steel chilled her making her shiver.

"How did you find us here?" Patty asked.

Yuri activated Tribute to the Doomed, destroying Super War-Lion. "No!" Nick shouted. Yuri then summoned Big-Tusked Mammoth and boosted it's attack power with Axe of Despair, increasing its attack from 2000 to 3000. The mammoth raised its trunk and let out a noise like a loud trumpet before charging at Freed the Matchless General and destroying him.

 **Nick - 1300 LP**

 **Yuri - 2000 LP**

"I have my ways," Crystal replied once the battle phase died down. "As you said, Nick has a big mouth. He was boasting online about how he was going to beat Yuri tonight. I figured he'd come here to do it, so I thought I'd stop by and check out the Duel."

"You're his idol, you know?" Patty giggled. "Just being here is going to inflate that already bloated ego of his."

"Have a little faith, Patty," said Ren. "If there's anyone in here who can set Nick straight, it's Yuri. I sure hope he can. I feel like Dr. Frankenstien."

"So it was you who's been supplying Nick with all those rare cards!" said Patty. "And I suppose this arena was your doing."

"It was," said Ren. "I had no idea Nick's ego was this bruised. I just wanted to help him, especially after that devastating loss against He's been beating some of the best players in the Dueling Grounds ever since I decided to help him out. For what good it will do him now."

Crystal covered her ears once Black Tyranno appeared on the field. Yuri, having used his Earthquake spell, switched Nick's monsters to defense, allowing Black Tyranno to strike at his Life Points directly.

Nick fell to his knees and groaned. "Shit. I guess I'm not good enough after all. I've got a long way to go to beat you, Yuri." Nick sighed heavily and rounded up his friends to sit with him at the pizzeria upstairs to order a few slices and have a few sodas to talk thing out.

"Yuri, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. So much stuff has happened to me these past couple of weeks and I haven't been thinking straight. Plus, these new cards Ren hooked me up with did a little more than give me an edge in Dueling. It turned me into a total ass."

"Got that right," Patty muttered.

Crystal elbowed her in the stomach to shut her up. "Well, in any case, it's good to have you back to normal, Nicholas. But that doesn't excuse your actions. I've heard rumors that you've been trash talking everybody and belittling them after every match. If there's one thing you need to know about Duel Monsters, it's that every Duelist plays with honor and respect. It's like a code so to speak. You know like the Samurais and Bushido."

"I understand, I'm sorry. I was just so tired of being put down all the time. And after what Brett did to me..."

Crystal swilled her disdain. She placed her hand on Nick's and patted it. "Nicholas. What happened? What did Brett do? I can set this right, you know."

Tears rolled down Nick's face. All was quiet, save for the rain tapping against their window and the loud noises coming from the hundreds of arcade booths downstairs. "As you know, my foster mom, Consuelo, is an immigrant from South America. She paid a lot of money to get the Martinettis to bring her here. Now she has to work forever until she pays them back. After the hurricane last year, the restaurant she owns fell into disrepair."

"I remember," said Yuri. "Damn, it took us weeks to put that place back up and running."

"For what good it did," Nick croaked, trying to contain his feelings.

Crystal patted his hand. "It's okay, Nicholas. Just tell us what happened."

"Consuelo fell behind in her payments with the Martinetti family. Then Brett came to the restaurant and harassed her for the money. He threatened to send her back to Peru unless we pay them back immediately. And the only thing in our procession that could get Brett out of our backs was my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I told them they could take it, but Brett preferred to mug it from me."

"The coward!" Patty retorted.

Nick nodded and looked at Yuri. "That brings up the tournament, Yuri. Not the Battle City games, but the really important one that comes out this summer."

"The Millennium Tournament," Patty replied. "What an event that's going to be."

"It's to commemorate the launch of your father's Duel Disk," said Nick, showing Yuri a flier of the upcoming tournament. "Your dad, by his loving grace, allowed me to enter on the condition that I win the qualifier at Ruby Dragon."

"And you won?!" Yuri asked.

"He did," said Ren, patting Nick's shoulder. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it."

"Now get this," said Nick. "There is a rule in which players have to ante up their rarest cards, giving them to the winner of the match. This is my chance to get my Red-Eyes back from Brett. Or maybe you can."

"Me? No, look. I congratulate you on making it into the Millennium Tournament. But I'm not going,"

"Why not?" asked Crystal.

"Because my brother is hosting the tournament. You know we don't see eye to eye."

"Aw, Yuri, come on," begged Crystal. "This is the biggest tournament in Duel Monsters history. We've just gotta be part of it."

"I'm sorry, I'm not going," Yuri said, crossing his arms. "And, that's final. My dad must have been a little too gracious with you, Nick, because it's evidently clear you guys didn't read the fine print. It says only participants who have purchased a Duel Disk may enter."

"Oh…but," Nick said distraught. He smiled and held up his arm triumphantly. "So let's buy us a Duel Disk."

"So you have twelve-hundred bucks lying around, Nick?" Yuri asked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nick said again. "This is a tournament where only the rich kids can play!"

"Leon wouldn't have it any other way," Yuri said coldly. "He's too proud to let anyone from the outskirts of the island play in his tournament. Secondly, Brett Martinetti is also participating in the tournament. Just the thought that asshole is around is another reason for me not to go. Not to mention there are going to be a lot of strong duelists from around the world participating in this event. And even if we do, by some miracle, make it past them, we have to fight the best in the world. My brother, Leon - the Duel Monsters World Champion. So what's the point?"

Nick sighed heavily. Despite all the obstacles in the way; the money for the Duel Disks and the competition at the event, he still smiled triumphantly. "Yuri, you can't ask your dad for some?"

Yuri crossed his arms and shook his head. "Sorry. You're asking the impossible. Jacob may have been generous when he handed your brother an open slot, but that's where his generosity ends. He's not going to just give us Duel Disks. It's not an option, Nick."

"Damn!" Nick cursed, kicking an empty soda can.

"Why is going to this tournament so important?" Yuri asked. "Surely you're not going through all this trouble for one card?"

Yuri, Patty, Ren, and Crystal went silent. Their eyes then focused on Nick as he stared out the window.

"My sister, Jeannie," Nick replied sadly. "She hasn't been well."

Yuri uncrossed his arms. "Jeannie? You haven't talked about her in years."

"Who's Jeannie?" Patty asked. "Is she from the family you had before Consuelo adopted you?"

"She sure is," said Nick. "When my parents got divorced, she was taken by my father to California. My mom kept me and remained here on Aquarias. Being the drunken bastard that he is; my old man finally reached the deep end and lost his job. He started a ruckus outside his workplace when he runs over his boss. He's gonna be locked up for a long time."

"Oh no!" gasped Patty.

Nick fumbled with his fingers as he continued his story. "I got a call from Jeannie yesterday after we heard the news of my dad's misfortune. She says she wants to come home and live with me."

"So can she?" Yuri asked.

Nick shook his head. "We got a notice that child services will take the custody of my sister away from my dad, but Consuelo barely has any money to sustain her and me, so our petition to keep Jeannie has been denied. They're going to send her to foster care, Yuri. I don't want that for her. As much as I'd like to bring Jeannie out here with us, I can't afford to. The tournament is offering the winning team a pool of a hundred million dollars."

"Holy crap!" Yuri gasped. "That's a lotta money!"

"Think about it, Yuri," said Nick. "If one of us makes it the finals and beats Leon; that money goes to all of us. After we win the tournament, we'll split the prize. You guys can do what you want with your share, but I'm going to buy me and my sister a beautiful home. Maybe a penthouse in the central island or a mansion in Yuri's neighborhood. I don't care. Just so long as she's here with me. And I've got to beat Brett and get the Red-Eyes back because it actually belongs to her."

Patty's eyes widened. "That Red-Eyes Black Dragon belonged to Jeannie?" she asked, twirling a lock of her pink-streaked hair over her finger.

"Yeah. When we were little, my dad gave it to her as a birthday present. He said he worked hard to save up and buy it for her. Of course, I later learned he won it in a dart game and the owner of the card was a nasty old pervert who was given permission by my dad to molest Jeannie if he lost the game."

"Your dad would put a card before his own daughter?" gasped Patty. "That's sick!"

"He was a sick man," Nick agreed. "And he threatened to kill my mom if I so much as spoke of his dirty deeds. So, I kept my mouth shut. I just sat there and let the judge give permission to that monster to take my sister. I was a coward." He chuckled, or tried to, for he felt like crying. The memories of his sister were powerful memories which caused his emotions to surge. "She didn't know how to play Duel Monsters so she kept the dragon around her neck as a lucky charm. Anyways, she gave me the card and that was the last time I saw her. All these years apart and that Red-Eyes was all I had to remind me of her. So you see, Yuri, that's why this tournament means the world to me. I don't care what stands in our way. Leon Caldwell, Brett Martinetti, I don't care if God, himself, is participating in this tournament, we'll beat them all. We have to keep going. We can't quit, Yuri."

Nick's voice trembled. His shoulders shivered, and he balled his fists, trying to hold back his emotions. "We just can't quit."

"Oh, Nick," Patty said, sympathetically. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying. I'm not a baby, geez. Something just flew in my eye that's all."

"Well…I don't want to leave Jeannie alone in some foster home," Yuri said scratching the back of his head. "I always said that I'd always be there for you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't go and fight for your sister?"

"Yuri, you mean it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, count me and Black Tyranno in."

* * *

 **The following chapters after this point are not completed. If you continued reading on you'll be confused because there will be some inconsistencies and plot that is no longer being used. I will work as fast as I can to fix these issues and promise to update at the end of every week. Thank you for reading the story and have a great day.**


	38. The Prince of Mondé

**Alexandra**

* * *

 **Castle Maidencry, Prince Stas's Summer Home.**

 **Azure Mountains, Mondé**

* * *

The three moons were in full view over the skies of Mondé, showering the countryside with shades of silver and tinges of red. Above the stars twinkled and flashed and shooting stars zoomed across the inky negritude of the night sky. Alexandra grinned devilishly as her carriage approached the lavish summer home of Anastasio Trevelyan XIII, Crown Prince of Mondé and soon-to-be Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table. She bounced her breasts with her hands to make sure they were in good view for the prince's delight. Her masquerade gown of gold, white, and bejeweled in red gems made sure to reveal her good form.

The dress exhibited much of her decolletage haloed her with a high collar comprised of silk flowers. Her skirt had slits to expose her legs as she walked. If what she heard about Prince Stas was true, then she was going to have a night she would never forget. She just knew her charms would work on him. Perhaps that's why her uncle had such high faith in her seducing Yuri when he attended school next year. She sniggered, waving her black lace fan in her face as she waited for the coachman to open the door for her. If she could induce Prince Stas the mighty Stormbringer, and Hero of the War of the Golden Summer, then she would have no trouble at all luring Yuri into her web of desire.

The carriage exited the dark forest of pine went up a mountain toward the castle shining in all its splendor. Cleverly, Stas's nickname - Stormbringer - preceded him. Though the skies were clear, the atmosphere above the castle was enchanted with thick, black thunderclouds. Lightning flashed around the tall towers of glass and steel to give the estate the very ghoulish appearance of a haunted castle.

Moaning spirits draped in white sheets flew over the gardens where Stas's guests were already helping themselves to wine, candy, and free packs of cards that were neatly laid on the table, each one from the coveted Gold Series Collection. Acrobats and mimes were performing by the fountain and the mausoleum where guests danced and kissed. Once her carriage came to a stop, Alexandra breathed heavily with excitement and put on her mask.

"Welcome, Princess," said a guard armored in blood red armor and patches with black and white checkered patterns on the gauntlets and greaves. "The night is yours. Have lots of fun this evening. The Prince commands it."

"Oh, I most certainly will," Alexandra said in a cool beguiling voice. "This castle is huge! One of the biggest I've ever seen."

"Paid for by His Majesty, the King of Mondé."

"Nothing but the best for his little boy," Alexandra giggled. She gave a delightful twirl. "I think I'm going to like it here." She walked down a white cobbled path through the courtyard. Inside, she heard strange music coming from behind the doors. It was different from the classical minstrel bands that were playing outside. A dark organ mixing with noisy, pulsing, beats the Eredians listened to, like in the club back in Rassay.

The Buster Bladers at the door bowed for Princess Alexandra of Dragon's Nest and opened the door. The music exploded as if released from confinement. Alexandra's mouth went wide open with awe. Red and orange lights flashed in the atrium overflowing with youngsters from kingdoms far and wide. On the ceiling, trapeze artists swung, flipped, and flew gracefully underneath the erotic fresco of the Love Goddess and her all-female knights known as the Divine Seducers. There were pools with extravagant fountains where girls swam and danced about naked. The area around the pools was littered with discarded dresses, corsets, and lingerie. A mischievous noble boy or two would swoop in and steal them to leave the girls in their state of undress.

Up ahead, high on a ten foot throne overlooking the party was the Crown Prince himself surrounded by a harem of at least twenty young women and elf girls, all of whom were having a jolly time drinking wine and telling jokes as they feasted on candied meats, little cakes coated in sugar crystals, strawberry tarts, and gummy dragons.

"Your Highness," one of the guards whispered into Stas's ear. "She is here."

Stas stopped drinking his wine and looked at Alexandra with a look that made her grow warm in her belly. He stepped down from the throne, flinging open his black and red cape. The gems sewn into it started to glitter in the light of the floating crystals that spun slowly on either side of his throne. He wore black slacks with a chain of mithril hanging from his belt and a shirt with a high collar that was unbuttoned to show off his chest which was marred with the scar his brother's sword left behind when they fought in the final battle of the civil war that plagued his kingdom.

"Alexandra," he said, walking down the steps. "So glad you could arrive. I've heard so much about you."

"And I you," Alexandra said, holding out her hand so he could take it and kiss it. They exchanged kisses on the cheek. "This is quite the party."

"I hold them every day for the entire month of Eotarma," Stas said. "The Month of the Dead as the Elves call it. This is the time when the spirits of the long departed come out to play and pay us mortal souls a ghostly visit. Have you put a ring of salt around your bed, Princess? Or wear a necklace of garlic to ward off the vampires?"

"I heard vampires are some of the most handsome, most beautiful creatures in all Termnnia," Alexandra said, taking his arm. "Not to mention the most lustful and playful. Why would I not care to entertain one should it visit me."

Stas laughed. "You concupiscence shows no bounds. They weren't kidding about you. And your dragon. I was hoping to take a look at him. Did he come by?"

"I'm afraid not," Alexandra said with a giggle. They stopped by the buffet table so she could help herself to the food. She only wanted a cup of wine; for her journey left her famished. "Bruton is a war hero but has a great responsibility on his wings. He is the official warden of the Black Keep. Someone has to keep those pesky criminals under their watch, don't you think so?"

"I guess," Stas said with a chuckle, though there was great disappointment in his voice. "Don't get me wrong, Princess, I am happy that you are here. It's just that I was really looking forward to seeing a True Dragon in the flesh."

"You poor thing," Alexandra said, pouring her wine until it filled the brim. "I am so truly sorry, my dear, dear Prince. Had I but known you wanted to see Bruton, I would have requested that father allow me to bring him here."

"It's okay." Stas laughed and pinched her bottom.

Alexandra jumped and yelped. "Your Majesty!" she laughed. "Goddesses, I almost dropped my wine."

"It's so soft," Stas said examining his fingers. "You work out a lot, don't you?"

"You cheeky man," giggled Alexandra. "But yes. I have a strict diet and a routine to keep me in good form. Don't think I'll tell you what it is, though. It's a secret. Hmm, I suppose you want to do more than pinch it later, don't you?"

"If I have Her Royal Highness's permission, of course," Anastasio purred.

"You really are the most lustful prince in all of Termnnia aren't you?" Alexandra said with a laugh. "Oh, who is she? The one...gnawing and slobbering all over that ham bone at the table."

"Huh?" Stas looked back at the table where his girls were sitting. To his dismay, he saw Antoinette ripping off the bits of meat like a lion chewing on the leg of its prey. "Ana above," he groaned.

"Stas!" a knight said walking towards him and slapping his back. "Great party. The wine is sweet. The food is great and the girls here are just stunning."

"Oh, Alexandra, this is Ser Dancer Firewing of Elleria. Where is Evelyn, Dance? Didn't she come, too?"

"I'm right here, Your Majesty," Evenly said coming towards them.

"Ah, Evelyn!" Stas remarked happily. "You made it. Glad to know your fear of the Wayshrines has subsided."

"It didn't," jested Dancer. "I had to push her in to get us moving."

They all laughed at her. "Very funny," Evelyn grumbled. She saw Alexandra and bowed. Her black butterfly mask almost fell. "Oh, Princess! You're here, too."

"Princess Evelyn," Alexandra said. "I haven't seen you since we were little girls. My, my, how much you've grown."

"You, too," said Evelyn. "Congratulations on making it to the House of the White Dragon. Looks like we'll be roommates."

"Hmm, you and I as roommates? Curiosor, curiousor."

"Don't get any ideas, Evelyn," said Stas. "If you're stuck with this little nymph, do yourself a favor and transfer to another room. If what I hear about Alexandra is true, you're going to have a lot of sleepless nights. Although, I worry about you and Ser Dancer, here. I've heard you make a lot of noise in her chambers."

"Well, thankfully the girls and boys are sequestered to prevent such things from happening," said Evelyn.

Dancer playfully swatted Evelyn's buttocks with his right hand. "My love, at Duelist Academy segregated dorms don't stop the students from making noise in the night, trust me. I must say, that girl over there has me curious. The one chewing on the ham bone."

"You filthy dog!" Evelyn snapped in displeasure. "Don't look at her that way."

"You never answered my question, Stas," said Alexandra. "Who is she?"

"She's Princess Antoinette of House Trossan. Daughter of King Reynolds. And sorry, Dancer, but she's off limits. To you, me, and everybody in here. She's the bride of Prince Yuri."

Alexandra's eyes widened and she spat out her wine. "Wh-what!"

Evelyn felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. "No...I...I mean, Oh. Please, do explain, Stas. I have not heard of Prince Yuri getting a bride."

"You haven't heard?" Stas replied. "The Princess Wars erupting all over Termnnia have gotten out of control. In fact, it has weakened much of our forces up north. Princess Hailey and Princess Trinnia have completely bankrupted their Houses of all the gold they have. Since there was no more funding, their armies abandoned them, leaving their lands as easy pickings for King Forrest. We lost over twenty percent of the North to Forrest, and from what I heard from Evelyn, he's gaining ground in Elleria as well."

"Yes, it's true," Evelyn responded sadly. "And with my brother dead, you and the Alliance are down one Prince."

"I know, I am sorry for your loss, Evelyn. You have my condolences. I had the pleasure of training with him when father and I visited the Emerald Marches for the summer. He was a good man."

"Thank you, Stas."

"Yuri has a bride!" Alexandra cried out. "But how? How can this be?"

"Is there a problem?" Stas asked. "You didn't plan on marrying Yuri, too, were you."

Alexandra smiled and tossed some hair over her shoulder. "Me? Of course not. If I were to marry, I wouldn't be free to live my...lifestyle. I desire every beautiful man in Termnnia, not just one. But why her? She's so...beastly."

"I know," Stas said, snapping his fingers. "Anna! Anna! Bad girl! What did I tell you about using a fork! Forgive her everyone. She's recovering from a curse that a banshee put on her. You see, Anna has the gift of polymorphism."

"What can she turn into?" Evelyn asked.

"A dragon."

"No!"

"Stas, are you serious?" Dancer asked. "You mean to tell me that girl can turn into a -"

"Yes," he interrupted. "She can turn herself into a dragon. However, when she tried to help ward off the banshee, she failed. The banshee locked her in her dragon form for many weeks. It slowly started to deteriorate her mind. The longer Anna was stuck in her dragon form, the more she started to think she was one. Eventually, everything about her that made her human was gone. Master Yugi killed the banshee and freed her from the spell. Anna still has to adjust to being human. I volunteered to teach her to perform human mannerisms again, but it's been a royal pain in the ass. Progress has been slow...very slow. Which reminds me, if any of you happen to go upstairs and find any puddles, be sure to avoid them."

"Ew," said Evelyn.

"Oh, the poor thing," Alexandra said, pretending to show compassion and sympathy for her. "But nonetheless, this is a rarity I thought I'd never see. A girl who can turn into a dragon? Oh, what an extraordinary gift." She smiled to hide the anger inside of her.

 _Yugi Muto! That fool! Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. My uncle is going to be furious._

"Polymorphism is a rare gift indeed," said Evelyn. "I've seen only one, and that was from Grandmaster Hawkins, who could turn himself into a bear. But a dragon? Well, that's something one sees once every age or two. Magnificent. And she sure is beautiful."

"That she is," purred Dancer. "Her beastly manners make her even more irresistible."

Anna crawled up on the table, doing her best to rip meat off the bone. Dancer nodded and grunted amorously.

Evelyn turned and slapped her palm against his chest. "You animal! Stop that! Surely there must be some mistake. Is Master Yugi serious about marrying Yugi to that...that...BEAST!"

"Master Yugi is unpredictable," said Alexandra. "But I didn't think his standards were like this. But, I have faith in Stas. If he can get that girl civilized by summer of next year, she could make for a perfect bride." She smiled seductively and slowly turned to look at Stas. "But - and it's a big but - why on Earth would he have Prince Stas of all people teaching this beautiful princess anything about mannerisms and discipline and chastity. You who make girls crawl on all fours like common dogs for your amusement."

Stas smiled back. "I have my ways of convincing people. Not even Master Yugi is safe from my charms. Some have silver tongues. I have a platinum one veined with gold."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow curiously. "Really? I don't suppose you could show me that platinum tongue of yours sometime."

"I don't see why not," said Stas.

"Hold on," said Evelyn, getting between the two. "Settle down, children. Before we do anything foolish, let's remember that we hail from different kingdoms and come from different families. Families who show great pride in their children. If word gets out of any 'sickening' acts of depravity, there could be war."

"Nonsense. Princesses, Ser Dancer. Why don't you come join me upstairs? I'll see if our lovely dragon princess over there would be so kind as to join us."

Alexandra licked her lips. "You mean...the five of us? And her? I've never made love to a dragon before."

"Please, stop this!" said Evelyn. "Princess Antoinette is for Prince Yuri. She is to wed him or have you forgotten? No man may touch her. It's law."

"The walls of this castle are my own little kingdom," said Stas. "This mountain belongs to me. The forests around it belong to me. The only law is the one I make. And I say there are no laws here. Princesses, Ser Dancer, why don't you join me upstairs? I'll see if our little dragon princess would like to come with us."

"If only there were kingdoms much like this one," said Dancer. "The world would be a much better place." He wrapped his arms around Evelyn. "What do you say, my love? You need a bit of fun. I think Prince Stas knows what to do to make you smile. And you've been through so much."

Evelyn bit her lip. "Oh...very well. All this noise is giving me a headache anyway. I think we all deserve some peace and quiet."

Alexandra placed her hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "Darling, where we're going, I don't think there's going to be peace and quiet."


	39. Servants of the Pumpkin Princess

**Nicholas**

* * *

"I can't believe Brett took my sister's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Nick shouted in agitation while he sat with his legs crisscrossed on the bed. He was still clad in his pajamas despite there only being a hour left before he had to take the boat to Trinity City.

He let out a frustrated tone and slammed his back on the bare mattress, scattering his pile of cards all over the bed. "What am I going to do?" He wondered, staring lifelessly at the ceiling fan above his bedroom. A car honked in the distance and the annoying cry of the seagulls tied a knot in his chest. He hated seagulls with all his being, especially since they defecated on him while he walked Patty home on day the year before. Patty's infernal laughter still haunted his memories. His chest wrapped up every time he remembered that day. He punched himself in face to try and knock the memory out of his brain.

But that memory became pale in comparison to the night Brett and his goons came into his home and mugged him in front of his mother for the dragon. Nick felt an uncontrollable rage building up from his chest to his throat, causing his muscles to get sore from being stiffened for so long.

"That son of a bitch, I'll KILL HIM!"

RAP! RAP! RAP! Consuelo banged on the door. The loud noise startled Nick and he got up.

"Nicholas!" Consuelo shouted through the door. "Nicholas! Are you still there? Que carajo estas esperando!? You have an hour left before the boat leaves! Samuel is waiting for you; he's going to be late!"

"Sorry mom," Nick groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you going to take him to town and play cards for Halloween?" she demanded.

"Do I have to?"

"YES YOU DO CABRON! Hurry up!"

Nick couldn't help but feel amused and made a relaxed grin. "Well, at least she's back to normal," he said.

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon was a terrible loss, but thankfully, it gave Consuelo three months to get her payments in order. And she was already halfway there thanks to the boom in her business for the Monster Bash Dueling Tournament which aired all week on pay-per-view. And the help from her newest employee. Patty.

She felt terrible for what happened to Nick, and managed to make time working at the restaurant. Needless to say, her pretty face and cheerful personality drew in a lot of customers over the past few days. After Nick showered and dressed, he went back to his room, grabbed his backpack and sprinted down the stairs. His heavy sneakers making loud thumps the echoed on the thick walls surrounded the stairs.

"Consuelo I...hurk!"

He paused, seeing Patty sweeping the floor. Sam was sitting on a stool watching her. He was sipping on a box of ice cold chocolate milk while he ate a fluffy, flaky strawberry breakfast treat. The calm and warm glow of the rising sun cast a hue of orange around Patty. On the counter, Consuelo's radio was playing Michael Jackson's Thriller.

"See, I told you I'd be done by the time he got here," Patty said to Consuelo.

"Mm-hm," Consuelo agreed with a stern tone and an agitated nod. "Looks like all three of you are going to be late for school."

"You're in trouble now!" Sam teased.

"Patty, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"My mom and dad where having another BF. So I left early and decided to come here and pay Miss Consuelo a visit. We made a bet that I could sweep the floors clean before you got down here."

"And she won," said Consuelo. She dug into her apron and took out a crumpled five dollar bill. She handed it to Patty. " _Conyo_ , I'l lost five dollars because of you Nicholas."

"Ready to head out fellas?" Patty asked, putting the broom and dustpan back in the corner near the entrance.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Let's go!"

"Here is your fare for the boats, _mi hijos_ ," Consuelo handed them their money and a little extra for their costumes.

Nick felt guilt when the money came onto his palm. "But mom, what about your dept?"

"Oh, this is just some cash I was saving up. Thanks to Patty, I was able to save enough for us to get the bare necessities. _Gracias, Patricia_."

She gave Patty a big hug and kissed her loudly on the top of her head, messing up her bow.

"Don't mention it," said Patty, readjusting it. "But, the boat's going to leave any moment now. I think it best we leave."

Consuelo agreed and sent them away. She stood at the entrance of her restaurant until her kids were gone from sight.

* * *

Nick, Patty, and Sam made it to the boat just in time. It was a ten minute voyage to the island and they still had plenty of time to drop off Sam at his school and have a little bit of time for breakfast at free period.

"I can't wait to get home from school!" Sam said, hopping up and down with excitement for the tournament taking place that night. "That Ghost Rare Pumpking the King of Ghosts is going to be all mine!"

"Still got no one to go to the dance with, Patty?" Nick asked.

Patty looked at him with a small smile forming on her pink lips. She shook her head no.

"Well, if you're interested..." Nick ran his hand down his head. "Maybe we could..."

"I'd love to," Patty replied, followed by a sweet giggle.

"You-you will?" Nick said in shock.

"You will?" Sam said in shock.

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't get any ideas, though, Nick. You've had a rough time, so I'm doing this is a favor to you."

"Hey, you never you. I might grow on you tonight baby."

"Careful, Nick," Patty said backing away. "I'm trying to be nice here. Don't make me regret doing this for you."

"Yeah, otherwise she's mine," Sam boasted.

"Beat it!" Nick and Patty said to him. Sam's smile faded and he backed off and looked at the sea, feeling embarrassed.

The boat docked and they took Sam to school. Orange streamers and pumpkins decorated the school grounds. Lynched skeletons hung from the entrance and teachers dressed in costumes handed out candy to the children.

Nick and Patty waved goodbye to Sam.

"Have a good day, kiddo," said Nick.

Sam waved in compliance and blew Patty a kiss. She ducked out of the way to show she didn't appreciate it and followed Nick towards the bus stop where Yuri, Tyson and Carter were waiting for them. The neat and green gardens of the neighborhood were decorated with spooky decorations. Evil laughs bellowed from ghosts hanging on the trees. Jack-O-Lanterns chuckled at the kids as they passed by. Spider webs

"Hey, gang," sad Nick.

Tyson grinned. "Well, well, well. Looks like the end times are upon us. Patty is walking with Nick to school."

"And going to the dance tonight," Nick boasted.

"NICK!" Patty cried.

Tyson raised and eyebrow. His mouth agape with amusement. "Really? Patty accepted your offer to go to the Halloween Dance tonight?"

Patty's eyebrows dropped, creasing her forehead. Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I don't think this is Patty," said Yuri. "She must be her evil twin."

"I think the Patty we know is the evil twin," joked Carter.

Yuri and the others began to laugh at the joke. Patty was not amused. "Laugh it up, bozos!"

"Oh, Patty," Yuri said. "Crystal called. She said she has your Halloween costume ready."

"Crystal!" Nick, Tyson, and Carter shouted in shock.

Patty shrugged her shoulders and swayed her head from side to side. "Yeah, we only met her a few weeks ago."

"You two started getting really close, huh?" said Yuri.

Patty looked at Yuri with a smile and nodded her head yes. "Yeah, we have. At first I thought of her as some spoiled pop-singer. But now, she's not so bad."

The bus started rolling down to their street.

"What have you guys been doing?" Tyson asked.

Patty shrugged. She felt her relationship with Crystal was no big deal. "Oh nothing much," she said. "We go to the movies, we go shopping, swim at the beach. I slept over in her mansion last weekend. Hot damn, that place is huge."

The engines of the bus bellowed louder as it got closer.

"What about, Brett?" Yuri asked loudly so his voice could be heard over the roar.

Patty made a face of disdain upon remembering Brett. Nick wasn't too happy to hear his name either. "He wasn't in town," she said. "He was out at sea throwing a party for one of his buddies who won the regional qualifier last week."

The bus finally stopped in front of them. The doors slid open, the hydraulics hissing.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The bus went as it lowered itself closer to the curb. They waited for a woman in a wheelchair to come out before they went inside, tossing their fare into the coin box for the ride to school.

They found their seats at the back of the bus. Patty groaned, for the only seat left was next to Nick. Yuri shut his eyes for a quick nap while Tyson munched away at his sweet bun. Carter looked out the window to look at the decorations on the lawns outside.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

The sun had set over the ocean. Aquarius lit up like a candle in the darkness. Strobe lights simulating lightning flashed on the porches of many homes. Werewolves howled, ghosts moaned, and generic evil laughs cackled from speakers. Downtown, the buildings were projecting old monster movies such as Dracula, Bride of Frankenstein, and The Wolf Man. Fake lightning flashed and synthetic thunder followed.

Kids dressed up as goblins, superheroes, zombies, and vampires stalked the streets ringing doorbells and threatening the owners with tricks if they didn't get their treats. In the city square adults had their fun at the bars dressing in raunchy outfits, far and away from the gaze of young ones on the other islands. The Phobos Corp tower was lit up in black and orange. The projection of Duel Monster called Skelgon ( **ATK/1700 DEF/1900 LV 6** ) was flying around the building screeching.

In the Montgomery Estate, Yuri and Ren were passing out full-sized candy bars and packs of Duel Monsters cards to the children. Meanwhile, Tyson and Carter took Natalya and her friends from the volleyball team into a haunted house downtown for a good scare. At the end of the experience, both of them got all their numbers.

Around eight, Yuri and Ren left the house and drove downtown to meet with the others at the Ruby Dragon.

"We missed the tournament," Yuri said looking at his watch.

Ren laughed through his nose. "Yeah, well, it's not our faults Andrew and his friends decided to cover Mr. Salvatore's trees with toilet paper. That kid really needs more discipline."

Yuri held back a laugh. "You don't think we've tried."

With so many festivities blocking the road and countless trick-or-treaters crossing streets, the drive to the Ruby Dragon was long, but far from dull. The decorations and festivities kept a smile on their faces. The Phobos Corp Convention Center downtown was having a Cosplay Costume Ball. As they drove by, Yuri and Ren saw Sailor Scouts, Super Saiyans, Pokemon Trainers, Kancolle Ships, and other anime characters walking down the street. The light turned red under the skywalk. Ren hit the brakes and stopped. Above, a group of girls dressed as characters from Girls Und Panzer were in front of window shaking their hips to Caramell Dancing.

Ren was entertained and laughed softly. "What goofs?" he said.

The light turned green and he drove off to the card shop. Ren easily found a place to park thanks to the reservation he made with Sergei. Yuri and Ren got out of the car and were asked to take photos alongside two girls dressed as Gemini Elf.

"Yuri! Ren!" Tyson called out from the other side of the street. He was with Carter and Nick. Little Sam was next to him dressed as a Spartan from the video game, Halo.

The both of them waited for Nick and the others to cross before going inside.

"I thought you'd already be inside," said Ren, allowing Yuri and his friends to go in first.

Nick grumbled, holding a bag of Snickers in his arms. "We were, but Miss Pumpkin Queen forced me to fetch her treats, seeing as how she beat me."

"We missed the tournament?" Yuri asked. "Aw man, I knew we should have taken Silver Bridge."

Ren laughed as he looked down at Yuri passing by. "Yeah, and maybe that left turn at Albuquerque."

They entered the shop at last. The store was lit up with dark lights. Spider webs clung to the ceiling, counter, and shelves. Paper bats stuck to the ceiling with tape were flung back and forth by the air conditioning. Spooky organ music was groaning on the intercom with thunder and lightning.

"Mua-ha-ha-ha!" Sergei laughed and forced his accent into cliche Transylvanian. He put his arm in front of his face to conceal his face. "Good evening, my friend!" He said. "Yer late and the tournament is over, but there is still lots of Halloween fun to be had."

"Yuri!" called a Dark Magician Girl. It was Crystal, waving at the entrance of a new room Sergei had built into the shop. Nick and Sam's eyes widened like saucers. Tyson felt his heart skipping a beat and Carter held onto his nose with fear that blood would come gushing out.

Ren grinned at Crystal and her cosplay. "Ah, what a beautiful little magician! What are you doing here, Crystal? I thought you'd be in those fancy costume parties with Brett."

"I sneaked away," Crystal said with a wink. "And with Sergei here, Brett's too chicken to step foot in here."

Sergei smashed his fist into his other hand. "Aye, I haven't finished with him yet. I have not forgiven him for what he's done to you and little Yuri."

Sam looked up at his brother and whispered. "What did he do, Nick?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Nick whispered back.

"Aw, forget about him," said Ren. "We're here to duel and have a good time. May I ask as to who this Pumpkin Queen is? Is she a looker?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ren."

"You don't want to know," Nick said, dumping the candy into a black cauldron. "Believe me."

Crystal beckoned Ren and Yuri to follower her. "Come with me, I helped Sergei install an arena in here."

Yuri gasped in excitement and confusion. "What the? How? I've only been absent from work for a few days."

Sergei patted Yuri on the shoulder. "Isn't it amazing what that girl can get done in such a short time?"

The new arena was small, but very impressive. There were five table-top platforms that could reveal the monsters in miniature form. There was Crystal, dressed as a Gothic Lolita princess. She had an oversized lollipop in one hand, taking large licks from it as she summoned the last monsters she needed to wipe out her opponent's Life Points.

"Barox, come on out and swipe away his Life Points, baby!"

The monster appeared on the table with an obnoxious growl, after Patty used Polymerization to fusion summon the beast. It held out its talons and charged at the opponent's Candle of Fate, wiping out his Life Points.

"No, I lost!" groaned her opponent, dressed as the Frankenstein monster. "I ranked eleventh at the regional championships last year. There's no way you could have beaten me."

Patty made a sexy smile and licked her lollipop. "Aw, you can't stand being beat by a girl?"

"I demand a rematch!" her opponent shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

Patty found his anger amusing and picked up her cards. "Come back when you grow up you big, baby." She walked away and formed a beautiful grin when she saw Yuri and Ren.

"Nice game, Patty," Crystal said, giving Patty a high-five. "You're really good."

Patty gently shook her head. Her cheeks tinging into bright pink. "Naw, I just got lucky. But...coming from you, I really appreciate that."

"So you're the winner of the tournament?" Yuri asked. "I'm impressed Patty."

"I think you'll be even more impressed when you see her play," said Crystal, resting her arm on her shoulder. "Come on, Yuri. I haven't seen the Big Guy in a long time. I would love to see you and Patty at it in a duel."

Yuri babbled. "Me and her?"

"Come on, Yuri, do it!" pleaded Tyson.

Yuri agreed to the game. "Okay, sure. It's been a while since I played. I guess we should pick out a table before they get filled."

Crystal let out a loud 'Ha!'. She headed for the door. "No way, dude. A duel of this caliber deserves to be played with real holograms. No offense Sergei."

"Da, none taken," said Sergei.

"Perfect," said Ren. "I have a Duel Disk in my car, Yuri can use."

"And I have one Patty can play with," said Crystal. "Let's go to the new patio Sergei has in the back."

Sam rubbed his hands together. "The Pumpkin Queen and Yuri in a duel. Oh man, this is going to be epic!"

While Ren went to his car to get his Duel Disk, Crystal led the others outside to the patio, big enough for one play area to allow life-sized holographic monsters to be played.

Crystal helped Patty slide on her Duel Disk. Ren came back with his and also aided Yuri with putting it on.

They were ready at last. The sky was cloudy, giving it a purple-reddish glow.

 **LP 2000**

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

"Ladies first," Patty said, drawing her card.

Sam gawked at her. "Aw, bro, she looks so friggin' hot in that costume."

Nick only nodded in agreement, staring at Patty while she examined her hand. Patty looked up at Yuri from behind her cards and smiled.

"For my first trick, I shall summon this monster in defense mode. Next I place a card face down. Your move, Yuri."

"You're worrying me, Patty," Yuri said. Her two face down cards made him very nervous. He drew his first card and examined his options in his hand. "I summon, Sword Arm of Dragon!" ( **ATK/1750 DEF/2030 LV 6** )

He slapped the card onto his Duel Disk. The projectors lit up and the beast was rendered to the field. A four-legged Jurassic juggernaut snarled when he came into view. The spikes on his back were like steel swords and the end of his tail was shaped like an arrowhead.

"Attack her face-down monster!" Yuri commanded.

Sword Arm of Dragon snarled and charged at the creature Patty head. He used the padding of his feet to slide to a stop sideways in front of Patty. The gust it created sent dirt and pebbles into the air and blew Patty's costume. She shielded her face from the small rocks the large creature kicked up. Sword Arm of Dragon raised his spear-head tail and slammed it on the monster. All he got was a loud PANG!

"What the!" Yuri shouted.

Patty looked up at Yuri and sneered. "Ha! You've attacked the Castle of Dark Illusions!" ( **ATK/920 DEF/1930 LV 4** )

The ground rumbled. Crystal yelped and held on to one of the palm trees decorating the patio. "N-nice t-t-to n-now the r-r-rumble pack is w-w-working."

Patty held out her arms dramatically as the castle slowly rose from the ground behind her and then flew into the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed, causing Crystal to shiver. The castle was a misshapen mountain of a structure. The flotation ring it had to keep itself in the air had the symbol for dark monsters on the front in a circle of dark blue.

Since its defense was higher than Yuri's monster, he lost Life Points.

 **Yuri-1820 LP**

 **Patty-2000 LP**

Patty laughed hysterically and drew her card.

"Fuck me, I love this game! I summon my prize. The card I won in Sergei's Halloween Tournament. _Come forth and rule under the moon of All Hallows' Eve. The ghosts sing of your reign and zombies tremble at your name. Come forth, Pumpking the King of Ghosts!_ " ( **ATK/1800 DEF/2000 LV 6** )

The ground rumbled again. The dirt at Patty's feet cracked open and a large pumpkin rose out from the cracks it created. It stood forty feet tall. It's green slimy tentacles wiggled like a thousand snakes. There was only one eye on the creature and it had a red /gold crown on its dome. Patty ordered the beast to attack. It whipped Sword arm of Dragon with its tentacles, destroying it.

 **Yuri-1770 LP**

 **Patty-2000 LP**

Crystal wagged her finger at Yuri. "Don't underestimate her, Yuri. You just charged right in. Two cards face-down and not even worrying about the consequences."

Sam felt a warm sensation run through his body. "Whoa, my girl can play!"

Patty turned her head to look his way and put her free hand on her hip. "I'm not your girl!"

Sam sneered and bobbed his head up and down confidently. "Not yet, baby."

Patty then glared furiously at Nick. "Teach that little creep some manners will you Nick! It's your move, Yuri!"

"Draw!" He said. He got nothing good. "I set Tomozaurus in defense mode. Place a card down and end my turn."

Patty enjoyed the predicament she put Yuri in. She fanned her face with her cards and giggled. "Hopefully I can take you out before you call on Black Tyranno, Yuri."

Yuri smiled. "Black Tyranno is going to be the least of your worries, Patty."

Tyson scratched his head when he heard Yuri say that. "What does he mean by that?" he asked. Black Tyranno is the strongest card in his deck. What could Yuri possess that could make that beast the least of Patty's worry?

Patty confidently rolled her eyes and just ignored his statement with a scoff. "You're just bluffing, babe. Now, for my turn, I place one card face down and then I summon Dragon Zombie!" ( **ATK/1600 DEF/0 LV 4** )

The earth began to quake again from the undead beast writing in the earth, clawing its way up to the surface to wreak its wrath on the world of the living. Patty saw the ground raising at her feet.

She took a few steps back, cheering on the beast. "Come on now. You can do it."

With a great crash, the Dragon Zombie rose out of the ground and slithered next to Patty. It started to cuddle with her. She kept her hand at just the right distance to make it look like she had it placed on the decayed skin of the corpse of Crawling Dragon #1, who was brought back from the dead as Dragon Zombie. If Patty put her hand any farther towards the creature, it would have gone through since it was a just a hologram.

"Eww," said Nick. "Patty sure has a weird taste in boys."

Tyson laughed. "Not weird enough. She still hasn't fallen for you."

The Attack Point display above Pumpking revealed that his stats went up. When Yuri asked why, Patty explained that it was from the effect of The Castle of Dark Illusions. When it was flipped up by Yuri's attack, its effect was activated. For the next 4 standby phases, each of her Zombie monsters would get a 200 ATK and DEF bonus, so long as it remained on the field. Dragon Zombie did not get it, since it was summoned after the standby phase, but Pumpking did, with a little something extra.

Pumpking's effect only worked so long as it was out with the Castle of Dark Illusions. It got a bonus 100 ATK and DEF for a total of 2100 ATK and 2300 DEF.

"Aw, my poor Dragon Zombie," Patty said sympathetically. "Here, a little juicy bonus from the Violet Crystal might help."

She put the card in the slot. A giant crystal glowing bright violet loomed over Dragon Zombie. A hole was ripped down the dragon's back. Slowly, the crystal lowered itself into the Dragon Zombie. The flesh mended. Dragon Zombie's eyes and mouth started glowing neon violet. It's attack increased to 1900 and its defense to 300.

Patty pointed at Yuri's Tomozaurus and commanded Dragon Zombie to attack. Dragon Zombie took a violent gulp of air and the exhaled death at the dinosaur. Tomozaurus groaned and writhed until its flesh rotted away and it was turned to dust.

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," Patty mocked and clicked her tongue. "I was expecting so much more from you. How come you duel at your best when playing against others and not me!?"

"Maybe you're just too good, Patty," said Crystal.

Patty looked at Crystal with a twinkle in her eye. "You're making me blush, Crystal. Anyways, it's your turn, Yuri."

"Yeah, that it is," said Yuri. "Oh, here we go. I summon Giant Rex!" ( **ATK/2000 DEF/1200 LV 4** )

The projectors lit up to display Yuri's newest dinosaur. A Spinosaurus standing five meters tall and twelve meters in length. Its scales were dark orange in color and the membrane on its sails were bright green. The same color striped its tail, swaying back and forth violently on the field.

"He may not be strong enough to take on your Pumpking, but your Dragon Zombie is not going to fare so well."

"Oh, Yuri, don't!" Patty pleaded.

Yuri didn't listen. Giant Rex stormed towards the Dragon Zombie, grabbing it by the neck and shaking it violently with incredible strength and savagery. Giant Rex then slammed Dragon Zombie to the ground. Dragon Zombie bellowed before it shattered and took Patty down by 100.

Patty stomped her foot on the ground. "You're so mean, Yuri!"

 **Yuri-1770 LP**

 **Patty-1900 LP**

Patty chuckled while placing her fingers on her next card and drew it. "The joke's on you, Yuri," she said.

"Uh-oh," said Yuri. "What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Before you attacked my Dragon Zombie, I activated a quick-play Spell Card." She held it up for Yuri to see. "It's called Tailor of the Fickle. With it, I could transfer my Violet Crystal to my Pumpking increasing his attack to 2400. And don't forget, my Castle of Dark Illusions gives it another 200 attack points. And with that bonus, thanks to his effect, Pumpking gets another 100 attack and defense points. For a grand total of 2700."

Pumpking swatted Giant Rex to a bloody pulp. The dinosaur bellowed painfully and shattered.

 **Yuri-1070 LP**

 **Patty-1900 LP**

"Don't underestimate me, Yuri," said Patty.

Yuri chuckled confidently. "I can say the same for you, Pats."

"Huh?"

"I told you, Black Tyranno is the least of your worries in my deck. In fact, I don't think I will play him at all during this duel. I was holding out this whole time because I wanted to use my newest monster."

"New monster?" Sam said in amazement. "I love seeing new monsters!"

Yuri held up the final card of the game. "I play Polymerization, fusing my Gilasaururs and Kaitoptera into the mighty Horned Saurus!" ( **ATK/2000 DEF/1800 LV 6** )

From the purple night sky, a flying demon's silhouette could be seen by Yuri's friends. Lightning flashed, revealing more features of the monster. It swooped towards the battlefield and landed with a great crash behind Yuri. It had a wingspan as large as a Cessna plane and was a long as a school bus. When it stood upwards on its wings, its length was that of a giraffe. The monster was a mix-match of different dinosaurs. It had the wings of a pteranadon, the body of a tyrannosaurus, the head of a raptor but beaked and crested like a pterasaur. Fiery green eyes lit the darkness. The flesh of the monster was jet-black, almost blending witht he night. Horned Saurus gave a vicious snarl, glaring at Patty.

Ren glared at the monster then Yuri. _More new cards? What the hell are they doing?_

"You played good, Patty," said Yuri. "But I'm afraid I have to end this."

"How are you going to do that, pray tell?" said Crystal. "Your Horned Saurus is impressive, Yuri, but its still weaker than the King of Ghosts."

Yuri smiled. "I'm not aiming for the King of Ghosts. I'm attacking Patty." His friends gave great gasps when he announced that. Yuri held up the card and explained. "Per my Horned Saurus's effect: when he's fusion summoned, he can attack you directly."

"Wow!" Sam cried out and gave leap. "He's pretty much a flying Black Tyranno."

"Oh, fudge!" Patty crossed her arms over her face and braced for impact.

Horned Saurus took to the air and disappeared into the night sky. A great screech descended from the shadowy heavens above. Everyone waited with great anticipation for Horned Saurus to appear. A great gust of wind announced his coming. The winged dinosaur dove toward Pumpking with great speed. It smashed into the King of Ghosts, shattering it to messy, juicy chunks. Horned Saurus then hovered over Patty and bathed her in glowing green flames from its mouth, reducing her Life Points to 0.

"Damn!" Patty cursed and went to her knees. "That was not fair!"

Horned Saurus vanished.

"Great game, Patty!" said Yuri.

"Was it!" Patty cried out in fury. "That card was so overkill it was basically cheating. I've never even heard of that card before! Where did you get it? Out of thin air like your Black Tyranno! Or is your daddy supplying you with cards all your own?"

Yuri started growing nervous. "Patty I..."

Tyson agreed. "Yeah, Yuri, that wasn't fair."

"Where did you get it?" Carter asked.

"The game is evolving," said Ren, going to the battlefield to help Patty up. "You all are just going to have to accept that."

"What are you talking about, Ren?" asked Nick. "Are you telling us that there are more cards like that out there?"

Ren brought Patty to her feet. "You're just going to have to wait and see. I think you'll be surprised. Besides, Patty, a lot of cards in your deck are one-of-a-kind and overkill. What's stopping you from using them, huh?"

Patty hung her head in shame. She knew he was right. "I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Ren looked at her. "The game was intense, and you were very close to winning. It's only natural to lose your cool. Well, the hour is of late. Sergei's about to close down the shop. I suggest we go home and cool ourselves before more tempers get lost."

"Yeah," Sam yawned and rubbed his eye. "I'm getting sleepy, bro."

Nick patted his back. "All right, let's go home, buddy."

Crystal walked to Patty. "So, you still sleeping over at my place?"

Patty smiled. "Yeah, man I'm bushed."

They helped Sergei clean the store before going their separate ways and heading home. Ren took Yuri back to the estate. Now that the streets were clear, the drive back was smoother.

"So where did you get it?" Ren asked.

"Get what?" Yuri asked, turning his gaze from the window.

"That Horned Saurus," Ren replied. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it on my night table, the day of my birthday after I defeated Herman. Like last time, I have no idea where it came from. It was just there."

"Well, the next time that happens, Yuri, don't use them. The format for the game is still too primitive for those cards."

"Primitive? What are you talking about. Its how we've always dueled."

Ren softly chuckled through his nose. "There's more to this game than you think, Yuri. You're going to discover what I mean very soon."

He arrived at the Montgomery Estate. Yuri said goodbye to Ren then entered his passcode on the gate so it could open. Yuri silently strolled through the garden and before he could open the front door, his father opened it, and he opened it with great force. He took two mighty steps towards Yuri. His face turning from tan to dark red in a matter of seconds.

Yuri grew nervous. "Dad, uh, Sorry I came so late."

Mr. Montgomery closed his eyes and shook his head clearly disappointed with Yuri. "Son, you know you can stay out as long as you want so long as you keep in contact with us. But, damn it, Yuri tell me you didn't just use another strange card without my knowledge."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Montgomery scoffed and mimicked Yuri's question with a squeaky voice. "What do you mean?" he repeated. "Sergei just called. He said you used another dinosaur card. One that I, nor my company, have ever printed. Is it true?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"No buts, Yuri! I told you that if anymore strange cards started appearing there was going to be trouble. Do you know the complaints I received when I saw that black brute attack Patty."

"How did..."

"A video of your new monster has caused a social media sensation. I should thank little Sam for this crucial piece of evidence. I didn't want to believe you'd use a fake monster to help you win. Not my son. But I can't ignore the video, nor will the public. People are pointing fingers at me, Yuri! They're saying I'm just helping you out with rare cards no one can get to keep you ahead of the game. The Duel Monsters League has even asked me, no, DEMAND that I ban you from the Millennium Tournament. Do you have any idea how EMBARRASSED I am right now?"

"Sorry dad, I..."

"Yuri this is the last straw. I'm going to have to confiscate your Black Tyranno and that Horned Saurus monster. And you are grounded, mister. No more cards until I can get to the bottom of this. Now get inside!"

Yuri gulped. "Yes sir," he said drearily and went into the mansion, unaware that he was being watched by two figures in a black Chrysler limo not too far down the street.

* * *

 **Leon**

* * *

"Looks like that card your little friend slipped Yuri got him into trouble." Leon chuckled watching Mr. Montgomery slam the door.

A figure sat in the shadows in the seat in front of him. Cold, piercing blue eyes stared at Leon from the dark. "I specifically instructed Wheeler to tell his sister not to give Yuri any more cards from our world. Those two are idiots, but it doesn't surprise me. They're Wheelers, the lowest House in our world."

"So, aside from the little mishap with the Horned Saurus, what do you think of Yuri?"

The figure in the shadows folded his arms and let out an unimpressed grunt. "He has potential. But we need him to get better."

"He won't," said Leon. "Not if Joey and Serenity keep giving him shortcuts with OP monsters."

"The Wheelers will be punished for their insolence," the figure said. "I want to see him get better so I've organized a tournament to take place within the next few days. However that's going to be hard considering Yuri's been punished."

"Leave that to me," Leon said, raising a glass of champagne to his lips. "As for this tournament of yours, I'll set it up within a few months..."

"NO! It needs to go up now. Yuri doesn't have that much time left here. We need him to be ready."

"I understand," said Leon, taking another sip. "But these things take time and a lot of money which we don't have."

The figure smirked and took a checkbook from his sleeveless white coat. Leon wrinkled his nose, examining the look of his guest. The coat's studded raised collar almost concealed his face and pairs of belts were wrapped around his forearms and shins.

 _Does everybody from this 'other' world dress like him?_

"Here" the figure said, handing Leon a check.

Leon whistled when he saw the amount that would be paid in gold. "This is very generous of you, sir; however, I would have no need of this if you would just give us some new monsters. The holograms have made business boom, but, there's only so much people want to see of the same monster. They're getting bored. We need new cards. I appreciate the few you've introduced here and there, but we need more!"

The figure in the dark nodded. His blue eyes cutting through the darkness like a hot blade through butter. "Very well, I shall ask Pegasus to send you more monster sets as soon as possible."

Leon grasped the stem of his glass hesitantly. "Those new cards wouldn't happen to be those black cards I saw in your collection? What about the cards in white? Are we getting those, too?"

The figure grinned. "This world is not ready for those yet. As far as I'm concerned, you're all amateurs. A first year student at Duelist Academy has more talent than all your champions put together. The cards we're giving you should suffice for now. If your duelists can harness the power of these new cards, I might consider bringing Synchro and Xyz monsters to this world."

"Thank you," said Leon.

"Now, since you're going to be having newer, more powerful monsters to be introduced, the format has to change. 2000 Life Points won't be enough to maintain a duel with these beasts in player's decks."

"I'll distribute the new rule book right away. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"What do you care what my name is?"

Leon grimaced, but grinned finding his cold attitude amusing. "Well, we've been working together for the past few days. You came by so quickly we never got the chance to catch up. You're all business, not that I mind of course. I admire that quality in you, sir. You're a straight-to-the-point kind of guy."

Leon's business partner sneered at the compliment. "Well if you want to know so bad. Just call me Kaiba."

The grin on Leon's face grew wider and he burst out laughing. "Well, it's nice to meet you...Kaiba."


	40. Claws of Zera

**Leon**

* * *

Crystal let out a soft coo of frustration when the bullying gusts of the ocean breeze blew her champagne-colored hair into her face. Her gem-encrusted butterfly hairpin almost falling off.

Leon Caldwell, sitting on the other side of the black wicker table laughed, stabbing a melon with his fork and plopping it into his mouth. The thunder of the waves crashing against the shore was music to his ears and seeing a beauty like Crystal brightened up his morning twofold. He peered from behind his sunglasses to admire her short, white summer dress crocheted around the shoulders and the hem over her thighs. Her diamond bracelet jingled as she tried to fix her hair.

Leon looked down at his deck. He put his index finger on the top card and started tracing the swirled design on the back of the card. As he did this, he looked at his lavish manor. Forests of palm trees. Aquatic gardens home to peacocks, and Koi swimming merrily in their sanctuary. He and Crystal were sitting next to a lit up pond where water streamed down a stone wall.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he said, slowly pulling up the card on the top of his deck. He marveled at the ultra-rare foil of his Curse of Dragon.

"What?" Crystal asked, battling the wind.

Leon gave a brazen but soft chuckle while he flicked his wrist to make the card shimmer in the sunlight. "That something so trivial such as these little playing cards, could have brought me all of this."

He held out his arms to show off all the riches he had. The private beach. The billion-dollar mansion.

Crystal dug through her scrambled eggs, now chilled thanks to the air. "The cards alone didn't bring you your success, Leon," she said. "It was mostly the genius of you and your father."

"True, but the real genius came from whoever invented this game. My father and I merely...made a few adjustments to spice it up. Not to say you didn't help either, my dear."

Crystal looked up at him, her heart-shaped face creased with confusion. "Huh? I thought Mr. Montgomery invented Duel Monsters."

Leon patted his mouth, disciplining himself for saying so much in front of her. "There was a lot of backdoor politics involved with the making of the game. I will not bore you on the matter. I will say that there's more about this game than you perceive."

"Like what?" Crystal asked, setting down her fork with a clink on her plate.

Leon stared at her. "God, you're so beautiful," he said, dodging the question. He took her hand and kissed it.

The wind blew again, knocking down the napkin dispenser and causing Crystal's hair to wave about violently.

"Aw, shit!" she cursed, catching handfuls of her hair.

Brett slowly made his way out of the beach-side mansion to join them for breakfast. He had a white wide-brimmed sunhat in his palm and forcefully placed it on Crystal's head, bending her neck forward. He was laughing at her misfortune. "Don't hurt yourself, kid," Brett rudely declared.

Crystal eyed him furiously with pouted lips, cheeks glowing red displaying a fiery countenance. She fixed her hat and crossed her arms in a fit.

"Battle City, eh?" said Brett. "Leon, this tournament is an excellent idea. It's the perfect warm up before the Millennium Tournament this summer."

"You want to participate, Brett?" Crystal asked.

"I do," said Brett. "Maybe it will be the most opportune time to take Yuri out of the competition in the Millennium Tournament."

Leon scoffed arrogantly, bringing his glass of orange juice to his lips. "You're obsessed with Yuri, Brett. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're afraid of him."

That statement sure made Crystal smile. If there was one thing she loved more than her friends and Duel Monsters, it was seeing Brett get slapped in the face with the cold hard hand of the truth. It must have been a powerful hand, because Brett looked like someone just whacked him in the solar plexus.

"I'm not afraid of Yuri, Leon. I can easily take him and that overgrown lizard in a duel!"

Leon shrugged, pretending he believed his statement, but his smug smile told Brett that he was far from convinced. "Sorry, Martinetti, but I don't think this tournament is for you."

His mouth made contact with the brim of the glass. He took three massive gulps of the juice. He felt the refreshing chill slither down his throat and into his stomach.

"Why not?" Brett asked. He poured syrup on his pancakes.

"These games are strictly for amateurs only."

Brett glared at him for a moment. He turned to look at Crystal. "Darling, why don't you go play in the water? The men have to talk."

Crystal agreed without saying a word and got up, wanting nothing more than to get away from Brett. She tossed the sunhat away and stripped down to her white bikini. Brett grinned greedily and grabbed her by the waist. Crystal gasped in shock as she was brought towards him. She rolled her eyes when she felt him kissing her curves. His lips were like sandpaper scratching away at her soft flesh.

"Have fun," he said. He brought her butt to closer to his face and kissed it. He patted her rump playfully, sending her away.

"You're so medieval!" Crystal growled before walking away.

"God, what a package," said Brett. "So, Leon, about this tournament."

"First off!" Leon declared loudly. "Don't you ever disrespect a woman in front of me like that again. Especially Crystal!"

"She's my girl, man." Brett arrogantly put his feet on the table. "I can do whatever what I want? I own her."

Leon swirled his glass to make the ice jingle. "Seems like the other way around from my point of view."

"How do you figure that?" Brett plopped a grape into his mouth.

"The only reason she's with a scumbag like you is because of your uncle and her mother. Without her, Brett, you'd be nothing!"

"Her contract belongs to me. Without me, there wouldn't be a Queen of Dragons. I made Crystal into what she is. She is who she is because of me!"

Leon leaned forward. "When last I checked, it was your uncle who was managing her career. It was his syndicate who gave her the cards needed to be who she is. It was Jacob Montgomery who showed her how to play, and it was Yuri who gave her that Chaos Emperor Dragon. All you did was act like some hotshot to make yourself look good to clear away the stains you left on the family name. If it wasn't for Crystal, Brett, the Martinetti Family would have done away with you a long time ago."

That made Brett's Italian blood boil. He clenched his fist in anger.

"You need Crystal a lot more than she needs you, Brett. She is surrounded by powerful friends who can easily take her away from you. That is why you're afraid to take on Yuri yourself. That's why you keep sending your goons after him and his friends, doing everything in your power to rid him from the brackets. Yuri can be the end of you, and you know that."

Brett pointed at Leon furiously. His hand was shaking while he tried to force words out of his mouth. "I'm not afraid of anyone, Caldwell, you understand me!"

"Then fight Yuri yourself is you're so tough. If not, you can go back to bullying old and weak immigrants to stroke your own ego."

"What..."

"I heard about what happened Brett. That Red-Eyes Black Dragon you have is extremely hard to come by. The only way you could have gotten it is because you've stolen it. But I know why you did. You need every edge you need against my half-brother. The night he first brought the Black Tyranno to the field, you felt something you never felt before. Fear. Know why? Because you're weak, Brett, and you always will be."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"So what rank did you get?" Carter asked.

Feeling embarrassed, Yuri reached into his backpack and gave a print out of the ranking he received for the new tournament his father had devised.

Patty read the print out Yuri gave her. The friends were spending lunch on the rooftop of the school to get away from the prying eyes of obnoxious challengers who wanted nothing more to defeat Yuri and make a name for themselves for the Millennium Games taking place that summer.

Her face lit up. "Four stars? Not bad, Yuri. Not bad."

"I got three stars," said Carter.

Tyson playfully punched him in the arm. "Come on, man, you say it like its a bad thing. You still qualify."

The look on Carter's face displayed his gratitude to Tyson for that comment. "That deck Sergei gave me is really paying off."

Nick, however, was not too content this day. He stood next to Patty against the railing. The sight was gorgeous from their perch. Though the sun cast an irritating heat on the city, the wind was strong and graceful, for they were very close to ocean. They could see it glowing turquoise behind the skyscrapers. He grumbled to himself, furiously stirring his cup of chicken soup.

Patty looked at him. Deep down, she knew he wanted the attention. She smirked from the corner of her mouth. "All right, what happened, Nick?" she asked with a tease in her tone.

"Oh, nothing," Nick answered irritably. The cup squeaked under the pressure of his grip. His lips parted like a pink curtain to reveal his yellowed teeth and white-splotched gums. "I just checked my ranking and I got two! TWO! TWO-FUCKING-STARS!"

Patty's face crinkled. "Ouch."

"Now, don't feel bad, Nick," said Yuri. "I heard Brett is co-founding this tournament. It's clearly obvious that he's doing this to bug you."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Nick roared into the sky. "First he takes my sister's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, puts my mother in dept, and now he bars me from from going to this tournament

"The Battle City Tournament?" Patty said with disdain. "Another one? As if the Millennium Tournament wasn't enough to get people riled up around here."

"It's not easy having a bounty on you, is it Patty?" Tyson said before taking a bite into his meatball sub.

"Someone put a bounty on you, Patty?" Carter asked, chewing his potato fries.

Patty leaned her head to the right while giving her trademark eye roll. "Yeah, our old friend Randall was not too pleased I scared the shit out of him with my fiends. Apparently, that Diabolos Mr. Montgomery gave me is not out in print yet."

The wind blew her hair into her face, now colored with rainbow highlights. She fixed her pink bow and brushed the hair behind her ear with her fingertips. Glittering stars made them twinkle. "Fucking wind!" she muttered.

"Wow!" said Nick, leaning against the wall while holding his plate. "So you've got a one-of-a-kind card, Pats! That's cool."

"No, it's not cool! Now every player on the island is after my cute little ass! It's always: ' _Hey, you're the Fiend Girl, let's duel!' or_ ' _Your Diabolos is as good as mine! I ranked really high in the generic-as-hell-tournament last year!'_ God, these past few days have been annoying."

The wind blew again, lifting the short sleeves of Patty's pink top. Yuri saw a splotch of purple on her shoulder.

"What's that!?" Yuri pointed.

Patty grimaced and yanked her sleeve down. "It's nothing."

Yuri sighed. He dreaded asking the question, but he was just too concerned to let the topic go this time. "Did Mark beat you up again?" He asked, to which Patty froze and stared at the horizon, reminiscing about the beat down she received the night before. Her stomach still ached from where he kicked her.

Patty smiled to hide her sorrow. "It's no big deal. The fucker is so much of a drunk his hits are getting lamer."

Tyson shook his head, wrapping up his sub. He lost his appetite just thinking about Patty getting hit by her father again. "Patty, you know we can help you, right?"

"I'm tough," Patty declared while putting her foot down. "I can handle Mark. Stop worrying about me. I'm not a baby, geez. On a brighter note, who's going to sign up for that Battle City Tournament?"

"How can you think of Duel Monsters at a time like this?" said Carter. "Patty, you need help."

Patty stared at her friends with a blazing anger glimmering in her green eyes. Her lips trembled as she tried to find the right words to use. "You guys need help. The fact that this doesn't bother me as much as you shows I've got more balls than all of you!"

"Touche," Nick grumbled in defeat. "Well, if you want to drop the subject so be it, just don't come crying to us should something happen to you, Patty."

Yuri put his hand on Patty's back, rubbing it sympathetically. "Well, you shouldn't be like that either, Nick. We're here for you if things get too rough."

Patty turned her head to look at Yuri. "Thanks, buddy, I appreciate that."

"This tournament sounds like a great idea," said Tyson. "But all of us are going except Nick."

"Not really," said Nick. "While I'm still agitated that Brett ranked me so low, I can still prove myself in the qualifier in Grossfield on Azalea Island. Mr. Montgomery gave me the opportunity and will personally drive me there himself."

Patty's face lit up. "Really? That's great, Nick."

"Well, uh, it would be," Nick said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to need your help with something, Patty."

* * *

 **Patty**

* * *

The following morning, Nick informed Patty of the favor he needed her to do.

"WHAT!" she shouted at the entrance of the restaurant. "You want me to babysit that little perv?"

Nick clasped his hands together and pleaded. He and Yuri were scheduled to leave this afternoon bound for Azalea Island, but Sam was not allowed to go, as no guests were allowed in the qualifier. Nick apologetically bowed, pleading with her over and over again. If Patty did not accept the job, Sam would be left alone, for Consuelo was away in Miami to comfort her daughter who was going through a divorce.

"Please, Patty. It's just for the weekend. You know how important this is for me."

Nick suddenly smiled, taking the time he had admiring the new rainbow highlights in Patty's hair. He wanted to compliment on her new look, but thought better of it, seeing how mad she was with him. Patty looked at him like a venomous cobra being cornered by two mongooses. She clenched her fists with an uncontrollable rage and bared her fangs, almost hissing. And if she was the cobra, then Nick and Sam were the mongooses biting away at her neck. The last thing Patty wanted right now was to babysit Sam and his gang of little mutants, who were coming to celebrate Sam's eleventh birthday and stay over for the weekend.

Crystal somehow got involved with this matter, and convinced Consuelo to let them stay at her beach side cottage. Despite having her own room all to herself, Patty was still furious about the job. Sam and his friends were very crafty kids, especially the brains of Sam's posy, Gordon, who was given the nickname Gizmo.

But she let out a heavy breath in defeat, kicking the floor with the tip of her shoe. Nick would probably never get an opportunity like this again and Consuelo promised a reward even Patty would not refuse. If she did, she would let Consuelo down.

It was a choice she dared not make. Nick's foster mother, was rather growing on her, becoming a far better influence in her life than her parents in the few weeks she had known her.

Patty looked at Sam. He was sitting at his favorite booth playing on a handheld gaming device. There was horrible grin on his face. It was smug, devious, and joyful. A whole weekend all alone with his crush. And he knew she had no choice but to take the job for Consuelo's sake, which just added to her fury. She felt like yelling at him, but what good would that do? It was his birthday today, and even he deserved a good one.

Just then, Mr. Montgomery's Rolls-Royce Phantom stopped in front of the curb near the entrance of the restaurant. He honked three times to get Nick's attention. Yuri waved it him from the passenger seat. At that moment, Patty had no choice but to surrender to him.

"Okay, okay," she said sadly. "But you owe me BIG for this Nick!"

Nick smiled and placed both hands on Patty's shoulders. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kissed her forehead and then ran off, leaving Patty rooted to the spot.

He dove into the car. It took off and disappeared into the streets of Los Angeles Rojas. Patty remained where she was...and smiled. She had never been kissed so fondly before, not since she shared one final kiss with her girlfriend before watching her fly away to England and out of her life. She let out a soft chuckle. Perhaps Nick wasn't so bad. She could still feel the spot where his lips touched her forehead. It still burned like an opening that was transferring all of Nick's love into her heart.

"Bye," she said in a whisper.

"You like him I see," Sam said walking beside her.

Patty looked down at him with a pretty scowl on her face. "I beg your pardon."

"After a few days with me, those feelings will be all gone." Sam winked.

Patty continued to just glare at the child. "Yeah, and they're going to be filled with murderous intent instead," said she. "I'm going to be very clear with you Samuel. If you bother me in any way, not only am I going to tell Consuelo, but I will leave you stranded in the streets to fend for yourself. If I didn't love Consuelo and Nick a lot, I would NOT be doing this. Keep your paws to yourself. Eyes on everything else except me, and above all show me respect. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!"

Sam's arrogant grin faded, filling Patty with power. A power that warmed her core and she smiled with dominance backing up her lips. Sam saw that any love and compassion she had was rotted away by anger, frustration, and who knew what else that was swimming around in that black lagoon she called a heart. He did not want to be bossed around, especially on his birthday. Innocently, he agreed.

Her smile had warmed a little when he babbled in shock, but he raised his hand to slap her butt, though he stopped and gave a frightful gasp when he saw the yellow-green gaze of Zera the Mant flash before his eyes. A vicious snarl filled his little ears making his body quiver from the shock that surged through his body like a current.

"You okay?" Patty asked. "You look as though you're never going to be cheerful again."

Sam violently shook his head. "I-I don't know."

Patty smiled and ruffled his hair. "Maybe I was a little rough on you. But, I have feelings, kid. It bothers me when you act that way. If you promise to behave, I promise to make this a very happy birthday. Deal?"

She held out her hand. Her purple nail polish reflected the light of the early morning. "Deal," Sam said, shaking her hand, though he held two crossed fingers behind his back and crossed his toes.

 _Damn right you're going to make this a happy birthday._

At eleven o'clock, Sam's friend arrived. Two brothers from Mexico named Miguel; the oldest at age eleven, and Manuel; the youngest in the group at only eight years old. They both came riding down the street on their bikes with large presents tucked inside their backpacks. Then, arrived the brains of Sam's group, Gizmo. He was dropped off by his older sister. He had a chemistry set as a gift for Sam. He had wild orange hair, horribly round glasses, and wore dirty overalls over a flannel shirt.

Finally came an African American named Devon. When he arrived he presented Sam with a box of cards called the Battle Pack.

Patty grimaced being surrounded by so many small boys. They were looking at her like vultures waiting for a sick deer to keel over for an easy meal. All except for Manuel, who looked at Patty shyly from behind his teddy bear. He bashfully looked her in the eyes and slowly waved his fingers up and down to greet here.

"Gee, you're very beautiful," Manuel said from behind his bear.

"Thank you, sweetie," said Patty. "Well, I guess that's all of us right?"

"Sure is, babe," said Devon. He turned to look at Sam. "Where are we going to go first, birthday boy?"

Sam put his hands behind his back and paced back and forth on the sidewalk. "First, we're going to the water park to swim. Is that cool, Patty?"

Patty shurgged. "You're the birthday boy, but I have to go back to my place to get a few things, seeing as how we're going to be spending the weekend at Crystal's cottage."

"That's fine," said Sam.

"What do you want to do after?" Patty asked.

Sam continued. "Chuck E. Cheeses for some games and pizza. And then we go to the Dueling Grounds to try out my new monsters against Patty. I think I can take on your ghouls and goblins this time."

Patty grinned, looking forward to the challenge. "All right then, sounds like a plan. "Okay, boys, out, out, out, out!"

She shooed them out of the restaurant. Patty locked the doors good and tight, then she lowered the steel security gate to barricade the store. The weight pulled her down with tremendous force, causing her to bend over. Sam and his friends gazed at the sight.

"Oh, mama!" whispered Devon.

"This is going to be the best day of my life," said Miguel.

"You say something fellas?" Patty asked, raising herself up. She wiped off the rust and dirt from her hands on her jeans which were skin tight and bleached blue. The chain dangling by her hip jingled from the heavy belt where it hung. Her deck was heavily confined in her back pocket.

When Consuelo's restaurant was sealed, Patty led the kids to her car. As the others put their bags and backpacks in the trunk, Devon looked at the car disapprovingly. Being a youth from the Central Island, he had a very pampered and spoiled life, traveling in luxury cars; sports cars; private jets; and yachts, not the Hyundai he was about to ride in.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he demanded.

"A spoiled brat," Patty sharply answered while she opened the door to the driver's seat.

Devon pouted even more. "Girl, I ride in Ferrari, Lamborghini, and Rolls-Royce. You can't expect me to go inside that piece of shit."

"Then you can walk." She waved at the boy. "Toodle-loo!"

Devon knew she was right, and hesitantly got into the back of the car to join his friends. "My father is going to hear about this!"

Patty drove the kids to her home. She parked around the bend away from the entrance, in case her father began to yell at her with his hourly fits.

"Be right back you guys," Patty said getting out. She left the air conditioning on to cool them from the summer sun which rose high in the noon sky casting the world in a wonderful blanket of blue with streaks of white puffy clouds.

Sam took off his seatbelt and peered back at his friends from the passenger seat. "What'd I tell you guys? Isn't she a dish?"

"Hell yeah, Sam!" Devon said locking hands with Sam's and sliding away.

Miguel looked at Sam. "So, when she said Crystal, does she mean Crystal Anderson the National Champion?"

Sam had a wide grin on his face and nodded in compliance. "Yeah, apparently, Crystal and my pal Yuri go way back. She and Patty have gotten very close, which is why she lent her the cottage."

"I'm a big fan of Crystal Anderson," said Gizmo. "Will we get to meet her?"

"Not likely," Sam replied. "But you never know. Crystal has a habit of showing up when you least expect it."

"It really sucks that Yuri had to go on that trip, too," said Devon. "I only saw that Black Tyranno in the papers. I would kill to see it in real life. You're lucky to have seen it so many times, Sam."

Sam feigned sincerity. "Yeah, I guess it pays when you're older brother is friends with the creator of Duel Monsters."

Patty came out of the mansion moments later with two duffle bags and her backpack. She was clad in a white tank top and short denim cutoffs. She opened the trunk of her car, smooshing her belongings with the kids' things.

She got back into the car and drove the kids to the waterpark near the pier. Patty had a hard time finding parking, but thankfully there was a family leaving. She took the spot before someone else could and backed up into the free space. Before she could even apply the brakes, Sam and his friends opened the doors and ran to the line.

"You could at least close the doors you little creeps!" Patty scoffed, shutting the doors to her car. She went to the trunk to pick up her backpack. Her keys jingled in her fingers while she slipped the straps on her shoulders and put on her cap.

The torrents of the tall water slides and the delightful screams of the swimmers along with their splashing relaxed Patty's nerves. Hopefully, Sam and his friends would leave her alone while they tried to go on the rides. Mayhaps she would find some time to bathe in the sun or swim in the pool without being in the lustful eyes of those youngsters. It felt so awkward being preyed upon by youths who were ten or nine years younger than she was. But Yuri and Crystal coached her to be tough on them through text message. They couldn't have been more right. If Patty didn't show them who was boss, they would walk all over her the entire weekend.

"Come on, slowpoke!" shouted Devon. "We wanna swim!"

Patty walked to the booth and purchased the entries into the park via touchscreen. Hesitantly, she swiped her credit card and the armbands poured out. She made sure each of them put it on before walking them into the park. Patty sniffed the air. The scent of hotdogs, hamburgers, fries, funnel cakes, popcorn, pizza and other foods made her mouth wet and her tummy growl.

"Let's find a spot by the slide!" said Sam.

There was a place for all of them to lay. The boys went to the bathroom to change and left Patty alone until they came back.

"Cannonball!" someone cried out before dunking into the pool. The voice was oddly familiar.

"Hey, Patty!" Carted called out from the other side of the pool.

Patty felt relieved to see her friends in the water park as well. Tyson and Natalya swam towards Patty to greet her. She spotted Sergei sunbathing on his lounge chair by the gate to the beach.

"Small world, my friend," Natalya said, pushing her soaked hair back. "Come join us."

Patty sighed. "I will as soon as Sam and his goon squad come back from the changing rooms."

"How have they been treating you?" Tyson asked, putting his arms on the side of the pool. Water dripped from his chin and shined brightly on his dark skin.

"So far so good," said Patty. "But this is only the first day."

"Well, they shouldn't be too bad," said Tyson. "They're just kids."

"The others I'm not worried about. It's that Sam who's got me on guard all the time."

"He's a sneaky one," Natalya agreed. "But they're just children as Tyson said. They don't know any better."

"If they don't I'll make them," Patty said, cracking her knuckles.

"That's the spirit," said Tyson. "Come on, Pats, the water's great." He dove back underwater.

Natalya said farewell before diving after him. Sam and his friends came back. They bought towels and water toys. Gizmo had a water gun in his hand and he sprayed Patty's shirt.

"HEY!" she yelped.

"Sorry," Gizmo said shyly. "I was just having some fun. I didn't mean to upset you."

Patty felt bad for yelling at him. "It's all right," she said. "Just warn me next time, I wasn't ready."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"All right guys, at two-thirty we break for lunch, got it?"

"Okay," said the kids. They dove into the pool. Gizmo's fat body caused a bigger splash that wet Patty even more.

"Fuck!" she groaned. They soaked her phone a little. She saw that Sam hadn't gone in yet "Why are you still here?"

"Tyson's coming," he said.

Tyson pulled himself out of the pool. He marveled as Patty's torso slithered out of her tank top.

"What?" she asked with a giggle, seeing him admire her skimpy black two-piece trimmed in hot pink.

"Um...you've been working out."

"Yeah, I have," Patty answered, unbuttoning her cutoffs. "Come on, I wanna do some laps with you."

"Hell yeah. Let's see if I can't beat you this time. Come on!" He took a leap and fell into the pool with a splash. He swam back up, spitting out the chlorine from his mouth and squeezing his nose to wipe out the snot. "Come on!"

"I'll be right there," she said, pulling her shorts down to her thighs. She stopped and looked to her left. Sam was gazing at her with wide-eyes and an open mouth.

"Don't look at me!" she commanded.

"Oh, of course not!" Sam said, running into the pool.

So far, Patty's afternoon in the pool was relaxing and without incident. The boys behaved themselves rather well and left her alone while she, Tyson, Carter, and Natalya were tossing the football at one another. At two, Patty bought Sam and his friends their lunch. They needed to rest an hour and played at the arcade while their food digested. After they were ready to go back in, they all begged for Patty to join them in the waterslide.

"I-I don't want to go," said Manuel.

"You sure?" Patty asked. "Why, sweetie?"

"It's too high."

Sam and his friends laughed at him. Manuel whimpered as tears of hurt welled up in his brown eyes.

"He's such a baby!" teased Sam. "Ahh-waa!"

Patty shot a poisonous look at Sam. She put an arm over Manuel's shoulder. "What are you talking about, Samuel? You still sleep with that Shining Friendship nightlight!"

Sam's face contorted to show his shock. His chubby cheeks turning beet red as his gang laughed at him.

"Oh man, that's even more pathetic!" said Devon.

"Let's just go!" Sam bellowed, grabbing a water ring and going up the stairs.

The others followed while Natalya stayed with Manuel below. The kids went down first, leaving Patty going down last. Little did she know, it was all a set up. Sam and his friends waited below at the bottom of the slide with many others to get splashed. Sam and his friends waited eagerly for Patty to get out. They silently jeered with joy, for the slide caused Patty's bikini bottom to ride up her butt. They merrily jumped up and down at the sight and began high-fiving one another as she walked away. Patty fixed her swimsuit and saw a crowd huddling by one of the deeper pools.

"What's going on over there?" she asked.

"They're going to have a duel!" shouted Devon.

"Who?" she wondered. Her pink lips curved into a delighted smile. Tyson and Carter were on top of water-themed dueling platforms with the deep end of the pool as the field. They waved to the crowd, ready to put on a show.

 **LP 4000 **

"You got cards from the new set, Carter?" said Tyson.

"Yeah, you?"

"You're just going to have to see. I summon Leogun, in attack mode!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Carter said wagging his finger. "You can't do that."

"Says who?" Tyson demanded.

"The new rules do," said Patty, walking up to Tyson's spot. She stood behind him. "The new format was applied the other day. Leogun is a Level Five monster which requires a tribute to be summoned. You're going to have to summon a Level Four or lower monster if you want to make a summon this turn."

"Ah, fuck!" Tyson curse silently. He heard some people laughing at him. "Aight' I summon Hyena in defense mode!" ( **ATK/1000 DEF/300 LV 3** )

Hrrk! Hrrk! laughed the monstrous four-legged beast.

"This is going to be a cinch!" said Carter, drawing his first card. "I summon Flying Fish!" ( **ATK/800 DEF/500 LV 4** )

With a great splash, the majestic fish took to the air. The sunlight caused its pink scales to glimmer in all the colors of the rainbow. Despite its beautiful look, It had sharp teeth and red eyes.

Patty felt someone grab her leg. "Huh?" she looked down to see who had her and gave a comforting smile when she spotted Manuel, whimpering with fright.

"They're real!" he cried, burying his face into her thigh.

Patty laughed and patted his head. "They're not real, kiddo. They're holograms. They won't hurt you."

"They're so scary!" he whined.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can sit with me."

Carter ended his turn when he launched his attack. As the fish sped towards Hyena, Patty walked to the nearest lounge chair and placed Manuel on her lap, much to the chagrin of Sam and his friends. Manuel shivered like a snake. The monsters in front of him may have been illusions, but they were so realistic he couldn't help but to be frightened.

"Thank you, Carter," Tyson said when his Hyena was destroyed. "When my Hyena is sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon another one to take his place."

Hrkk! Hrkk! laughed the replacement Hyena.

"And now I tribute my Hyena, to summon my Leogun!" ( **ATK/1750 DEF/1550 LV 5** )

Leogun came onto the field roaring loudly, causing Manuel to cry out in fear while covering his ears. He sobbed seeing the rhino-sized lion with black fur and a mane of gold. Leogun waited for flying fish to come out. When it did, he sliced it to ribbons with his claws. Carter groaned taking his 950 damage.

 **Carter-3050 LP**

 **Tyson-4000 LP**

"You don't sound as confident as before, bro," said Tyson.

Manuel wiped a tear from his face and laughed at the funny faces Carter was making when he took the damage. Tyson more than made up for his mistake earlier with his Hyena monsters, allowing for quick tribute fodder to properly bring out Leogun.

"See," Patty said, comforting Manuel. "This is fun."

"All right, whatever," said Carter. "Laugh it up while you can. Because I'm going to tribute my Warrior of Atlantis to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand. And I'll activate it."

There was a flash of light. Then all was still.

"What happened?" asked Manuel. "Did the hologram not work?"

Patty shook her head while she chuckled. "Come on, let's see for ourselves."

"No, no!" pleaded Manuel, holding tightly to Patty.

Patty soothed his fear with a comforting smile. "It's okay, baby, they're not going to hurt you, I promise."

Slowly, Patty took Manuel to the side of the pool. He gasped at what he saw. An entire sunken city was sitting hundreds of feet at the bottom of the pool. "WOW!" he gasped.

Carter waved to get Manuel's attention. "You think that was cool? Wait till you hear this. My Legendary Ocean field spell can reduce the levels of all WATER monsters by 1 and increase their attack and defense by 200 points. Now say hello to Terrorking Salmon!" ( **ATK/2400 DEF/1000 LV 5** )

Because of the Legendary Ocean card, Terrorking Salmon was a level four monster, making it easier to summon. And, its attack was now 2600 and its defense 1200. The evil fish monster was as long as an SUV and had a black armored body with red sails. It splashed up and down and dove towards Leogun. There was great explosion followed by a great splash and Leogun was gone. Patty and Manuel were soaked. With Patty cradling him, Manuel was starting to grow less and less afraid of the monsters.

Sam and the others enjoyed the duel, but seeing Patty holding Manuel so close bothered them. It made them wish they were him.

 **Carter-3050 LP**

 **Tyson-3150 LP**

"Nice attack, bro, but I'm still in the lead!"

Carter laughed. "Yeah for now! I place a card face-down and end my turn. Go!"

Tyson drew his card. He examined his options. "How do you like your salmon, Carter. Grilled or roasted?"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I'm summonin' Bazoo the Soul Eater in attack mode!" ( **ATK/1600 DEF/900 LV 4)**

An gigantic, obese baboon was rendered to the field by the projectors. It took them a while to project the beast, for it was horribly large. Lavender fur covered its entire body. Six blond tufts of hair protruded from its back and there were eight horns adorning its face. Though he was weaker than the Terrorking Salmon, he had a special ability that was going to save him. Tyson tributed 3 monsters from his Graveyard (Two Hyenas and the fallen Leogun). Their souls formed into a golden ball which rose out of the water and into Bazoo's hands. He slurped greedily and devoured the ball of souls. For each monster he surrendered to Bazoo, it was a bonus of 300 attack points, raising Bazoo's attack to 3100.

Tyson held up a spell card. "And next, I think I'll add this for good measure. Wild Nature's Release. This will force any of my Beast monsters into a berserk fury that will raise their attack points by their defense points. Meaning my Bazoo's attack increases to 4000!"

Bazoo pounded his chest. His eyes were glowing bright red and he screamed wildly.

"Wow," said Patty. "These new cards don't make Yuri's Black Tyranno so scary anymore. Just look at that thing. 1600 to 4000 so quickly? He's reached the top of the charts."

Bazoo sprinted towards the silhouette of Terrorking Salmon. Tyso began to sing once his berserk beast fished it out of the water by the tail.

 _The rock and pool_

 _Is nice and cool,_

Bazoo bit into the fish fiercely. Flaky fish meat plopped out the crazed baboon's mouth.

 _Our only wish,_

 _To catch a fish,_

 _So juicy-sweet!_

 **Carter-1650 LP**

 **Tyson-3150 LP**

"Okay, Gollum, are you done yet!?" shouted Carter.

Tyson laughed waved his turn away. In doing so, Bazoo blew up and was gone. A side effect of the Wild Nature's Release card.

"My move! I play the Spell Card, Moray of Greed. I shuffle two water monsters from my hand to my deck. Shuffle. And draw three cards." He gave a satisfied look at Tyson, seeing the cards he drew. I place one card face down. And summon Ocean's Keeper in attack mode!" ( **ATK/1500 DEF/1200 LV 3** )

An orange, yellow-finned fish jumped out of the water to reveal himself. It was carrying a trident as a weapon. "That's it for me, Tyson."

"Draw!" Tyson picked up his card. "I summon, Leotaur in attack mode!"

He called forth a monster with the upper torso of a humanoid lion with a flowing fiery mane of white and gold. He was armored at the arms with pauldrons and armplates styled in ancient Minoan design. He had the legs of a large lion. The golden fur armored at the shins and braided where the torso met the legs.

"No harm done," said Carter. "He and my fish are both equal in strength."

Tyson sniggered at his overconfidence. "So you say bro, but, my Leotaur has a special ability. When he attacks non-normal monsters, he gains an extra 500 attack points. You fish is gone brother!"

Leotaur held his sword up in the air and roared. He galloped towards the fish, ready to stab it with his sword.

"No can do, Tyson, reveal my face-down card! Negate Attack!"

Tyson sucked on his teeth. "Ack! Well there goes my battle phase. I place a card down and end my turn."

"And so begins mine," Carter said with a tease. "I summon Cyber Shark!" ( **ATK/2100 (2300) DEF/2000 (2200) LV 5 (4)** )

"Normally, I would use his effect, which activates if I have a water monster on my field. I can normal summon him no problem. But, since my Legendary Ocean is in play, his level is lowered by 1 anyway. But I'm not through yet, Carter. Because I sacrifice my Ocean's Keeper to summon Cranium Fish in attack mode!" ( **ATK/2400 (2600) DEF/2000(2200) LV 6(5)** )

"Now for my Cranium Fish's special ability. I discard a water monster and destroy one face-down card on the field."

The Cranium Fish rose out of the water. It was a large creature it a bright yellow blob on its head. Its body was bright orange and tinged to blue on the fins. Cranium Fish charged an electrical attack and blasted Tyson's face down card. Mirror Force.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention another newly added rule to the game?"

"Yeah, you did!" Tyson said gripping the edges of his platform. "What are you not telling me, Carter."

"You really should have read the new rulebook, Tyson," said Patty. "If you did, you probably would have figured that you can attack you opponent directly if they have no monsters on the field."

"Say what!" Tyson dropped his cards and braced himself. "Oh, man, this is gonna hurt!"

Cyber Shark and Cranium Fish rose out of the water and rammed Tyson for a devastating direct attack. His Life Points went to 0, ending the game. The holograms disappeared and the onlookers applauded them for a well-played game.

Patty checked her watch. She called her kids towards her to brief them on the schedule. "Okay, guys, it's time we headed out. It's starting to get dark. Go to the locker rooms and change."

"Chuck E. Cheeses!" proclaimed Manuel, thankful that the duel was over.

"Chuck E. Cheeses!" shouted Tyson. "Damn, it's been years since I went there. Why don't we tag along?"

The kids groaned. Patty shook her head no. "Sorry, Tyson. I think the boys would rather have this night to themselves. Although, I wouldn't mind you guys stopping by at Crystal's cottage later."

"We can do that," Carter said waddling towards her. He had gained more weight it seemed. It didn't show earlier because he was swimming. "We'll meet you there at eight."

They departed, leaving Patty alone with Sam and his friends again. She dried herself and dressed back into her top and shorts. She put on her cap and waited by the gate for the boys to come out. They rushed towards her, begging to begin their night in the town. When it got late, Patty drove them to the coasts of the island where Crystal rented a cottage by the sea. Patty raised an eyebrow, for it seemed like an estate than a cottage. She opened the trunk to let the boys gather their things. They sprinted inside, wasting no time in hooking up the PlayStation 4 to Crystal's entertainment system.

Patty brought them a tray of cookies and milk. "Okay, guys, I'm going to have a look around. If you need anything, just holler."

"We got you a soda," said Gizmo. "Orange Fanta. We heard it's your favorite. Thanks for taking us everywhere tonight, Patty."

"Aw, thank you," Patty said. "You know, I thought you guys were a bunch of little creeps. But now, you're not so bad."

Devon shrugged. "I thought the same about you," he said. "I was worried you would be nothing but a bossy babysitter, which was why I was brusque with you earlier. But you know what, Patty? You're all right."

He held up his fist. Patty balled her hand into one and bumped it. "You guys are so sweet." She declared and drank her soda. "Well, I'm going to tuck Manuel into bed. I think I can kick your butts in a game of Call of Duty."

"Oh yeah!" sneered Miguel. "Bitch, I'm rank 100 prestige. Two of my weapon sets are diamond camos!"

"Not bad...for a rookie!" sneered Patty.

Miguel would not take that. "Huh, Rookie?"

"I'm level 1000 Prestige. I have Dark Matter on ALL my weapons. And I unlocked each Heroic skin for my operators. Took me two months to do it. FaZe and Optic_Gaming invited me to join their teams once. Still want to take me on?"

"Whoa!" all the kids breathed. Miguel wanted to say something, but sat back down. His pride was cut in half.

Patty giggled. "I didn't think so." She turned and left.

When she was gone, they paused the game and gathered round. Sam snickered uncontrollably. "So what do you have for us, Gizmo?"

Gizmo took out a walkie-talkie from his backpack. "While she was in her room changing, I managed to slip the other in the bathroom. With these babies, we can listen to Patty washing herself."

They all giggled, rubbing their hands together.

"That's it?" said Devon. "Just listen?"

"Just wait," said Gizmo. "That Fanta I gave her, was loaded with a top-of-the-line sleeping pill. She should be knocked out any moment now."

And so they waited. And they waited. And waited.

They heard Patty sulk about upstairs. Sam tiptoed up the marble stairwell with a water fall that flowed into a pool in the center. The torrents muffled his footsteps. He peeked around the corner and saw Patty in a pink football jersey. She gave a monstrous yawn and went into her room.

"Come on you guys!" Sam called out.

"Is she out?" Gizmo asked.

"She looks like she's out of it!" said Sam. "What do you plan to do?"

"Just get a few shots," said Devon. "We can sell them online for good money. We can each get a structure deck with the dough we'll make."

"Who's going to want to pay for proactive pictures of Patty?" asked Miguel. "That's so stupid."

Sam walked to him. "Did you not hear? She beat Randall Lawson, the regional champ in a duel. Ever since word got out of her duel, she's been making top-tier friends, like Crystal. Patty's become one of the most sought after girls in Aquarius. And she's got this really cool dragon called Diabolos, King of the Abyss. I want that card!"

"And you'll get it!" said Gizmo. "Come on, guys."

They all stampeded up the stairs and down the hall. Devon got the camera on his gold plated phone ready. Miguel tried to open the door, but it was locked tight.

"Locked!" he growled.

"Don't worry," said Gizmo, taking out a screwdriver. "This lockpick I invented will do the trick."

"Gizmo, you are a miracle worker," said Sam.

But, just as Gizmo was about to pick the lock, the knob suddenly shook. Thunder bellowed in the sky, despite news that it was going to be nice all weekend. Rain began to splatter the windows and tap the rooftop. Shrugging off the weather and the sudden movement of the knob, Gizmo proceeded to open the lock. Again, the knob began to shake, and then it began to lose its shape.

The kids watched with horror as the knob on the door turned into the head of a fiendish Duel Monster.

"Zera the Mant?" gasped Sam.

"RAARRRR!" Zera shrieked like low-pitched banshee.

The children screamed and ran down the hall and back to the den. They were breathing heavily. Their little hearts pounded as though someone was playing them like drums.

"Wh-what was that?" shrieked Devon. "Did Zera the fucking Mant just pop up from that door knob?"

"It can't be!" said Gizmo. "That's scientifically impossible. There has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this. It could have been a hologram."

His hypothesis made them feel better. Sam often said that Patty was quite the prankster. He told Sam of the time Patty used Crystal's Duel Disk and summoned a Jirai Gumo spider monster to appear in Yuri's closet. No doubt the Zera the saw on the knob was just another of her well-schemed hoaxes.

The kids were so relieved that they even began to laugh a little bit.

"Well, if Patty set us up, she did a good job!" Devon forced out his humor.

"But what about this rain?" asked Miguel. "The weather was supposed to be clear all weekend. We were supposed to go to the beach tomorrow, guys."

"Well, you can't really predict tropical weather," Gizmo said with a shrug. "It could be sunny one hour and then rainy the next."

"So that's the way she wants to play, huh?" Sam said, balling his fists. "Come on guys, let's teach her a lesson."

He led his friends back upstairs. They marched down the hallway and stood outside of Patty's room.

Sam banged on the door. "All right, Patty! We know you were pranking us! Come on out right now!"

Silence. The rain was getting harsher outside. The thunder clapped with tremendous force and shook the house, relieving Sam and his friends of whatever courage they had. They huddled with one another and shivered. Suddenly, the lights went off.

"What's happening?" sobbed Miguel. "Fuck this, you guys. I'm calling my mom. I want to go home!"

"It's okay!" Gizmo assured them. "It's just a power outage. They happen all the time in rough storms like this."

"It's not okay you dork!" shouted Devon. "There's no power!"

Gizmo waved his hands, trying to calm them down. "Yeah, but with no power, Patty can't get us with another of her pranks."

"Right," they all agreed.

The door to Patty's room burst open, startling the children, starling them. Miguel jumped and screamed like a girl at a Justin Beiber concert, grabbing onto Devon's neck. Lightning revealed the inside of Patty's bedroom, showing all was normal. A little too normal. Then thunder shook the house again. Sam peered through the door frame. The boys huddled behind him, shivering and asking him what he saw.

But just as he made the first step into her room, something growled from under her bed. Sam stopped and felt a tickle of urine dripping down his pants when he saw lime green eyes staring at him from the darkness under Patty's bed. The creature seemed to have manifested from Sam's deepest darkest fears. Since a very young age, Sam had been afraid of monsters lurking under his bed or stalking him from within the closet. For the longest time, Consuelo, Nick, even Yuri assured him that monsters were not real.

Yet, there one was glaring at him with hungry eyes. A chuckle rang through the walls of the house. Sam's friends heard it and covered their ears. They started to cry and sob, wondering what fell being was tormenting them this night. Gizmo saw the eyes under Patty's bed and babbled with uncontrollable fright. The creature under the bed refused to move. It continued to stare into Sam and burn his innocence away with each passing second.

Sam slowly began to realize that the monster seemed more intent on guarding Patty than killing him, but he whispered a challenge into his brain.

 _You want her? Go ahead. She's right there. You're welcome to her. But...you will have to get through me. Do you think you can handle it?_

"Who are you?" sobbed Sam.

 _Foolish boy. For the longest time, I have seen you upset my master. She has had enough of you. And so have I. If my master can't teach you to respect her or her feelings, then I am going to have to do it myself._

A shadow loomed from under the bed. Claws. They were reaching out for him.

His friends saw it, too. They yelled for Sam to get away, pleading for him to move. But Sam was so paralyzed with fear that he could not move. His heart was pounding inside. He was growing cold. Sweat poured down his face.

"I'll leave her alone, I promise," he whispered. "I'll never bother Patty or another girl again. I wont flirt until I'm older. I promise. I promise! Just don't kill me."

The shadowy creature rose up and raised its claws. Upon closer inspection, Sam saw that it was Patty's best monster. The creature bringing Sam's impending doom was Zera the Mant.

"Sam! Run!" shouted the boys. "Run Sam!"

Sam shut his eyes, ready for Zera's claws to cut him down to size.

"Sam!" they all shouted. "He's going to kill you Sam! Sam! SAM!"

"What are you doing!" Patty said, standing over Sam with her hands on her hips.

Sam babbled in fright, confusion, and relief. He didn't know how, but Zera the Mant was ready to kill him. Was it as dream? He cared not. Zera's horrid gaze was replaced by the angelic heart-shaped face of Patty McKnight.

She saw the open door of her room and scowled the kid. "You little creeps! What do you think you're doing breaking into my room!" She grabbed Sam by the shoulders and lifted him to his feat. "YOU!" she said loudly. "Just what the hell were you planning to do, huh? When Consuelo gets back, she's going to hear about this!"

Sam wailed and hugged Patty around the waist. "I'm sorry, Patty!" he sobbed. "I was so focused on getting you to like me I didn't think of how you feel! I didn't know it bothered you so badly. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Patty heaved with sympathy and patted his head. "It's okay, Sam. I know you've come to the age when girls start becoming an interest. Well, it may have come a little sooner for you, but I digress. You're not ready for girls, Sam. Especially not a girl my age. It's wrong for you to act this way."

Sam sniffed and wiped a tear off his eye with his sleeve. "I know, I know. I was such a creep to you. I can't believe it took Zera the Mant to tell me to see how much of jerk I was to you. I'm sorry I made you feel so bad, Patty. I really am. Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do," said Patty. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Sam saw hearts flying all around him. All the fear and sorrow he felt just seconds ago was replaced by sheer joy and warmth. Like the sun had come out and blessed him with golden light.

"Say, Patty, can we even things out with one on this side?" He pointed at his other cheek.

Patty let out a cheerful laugh and kissed it. "There you go, sweetie. Happy Birthday. Now if you don't mind, I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." She turned him around and gently pushed him away. "Out. Out, out, out, out." She paused as Sam walked out on his own. "Zera the Mant?" she whispered.

Sam rejoined his friends outside in the hall. Patty looked down at them and told them to go to bed. Suddenly, Manuel came sulking down the hall, clutching a yellow blanket and his teddy bear.

"Now look what you guys have done," she scorned the group. "You woke, Manuel."

"Patty, the storm is really scary!" he whined, rubbing a tired eye. "Can I stay with you? Please."

"Aww, of course you can, sweetie." Patty smiled and picked him up, taking him to her room. Sam and his friends looked up at Manuel as he looked down at them from over her shoulder.

He winked at them and gave a thumbs up as the door closed in front of their faces.


	41. Battle City

**Yuri**

* * *

"I am proud of you, Yuri," Ser Norman said watching Yuri stuff his deck into his new metal case. "You've constructed a powerful deck."

"I suppose," Yuri said, putting on his faux leather jacket. "But will it be enough to hold back Marik and those Neo Rare Hunters? Those guys are something else, man. They almost killed me and Patty last time. Something tells me that Duel Disks loaded with bombs are going to be the least of my worries as we progress through this tournament. I mean, I'm no longer participating for the thrill of it. I'm in it to survive."

"You just worry about Dueling Marik's hunters, Yuri. If they try anything else, I promise they will have to contend with me. But I have a feeling I won't have to. In the last few days that I've known you, Yuri, you have gotten yourself out of some very complicated situations. There is a bond with you and your cards, and that kind of trust in your deck will unlock countless doors on your to victory. With this deck, not only will you defeat the Neo Rare Hunters, but you will unlock the secrets of your past. Why you are here and what is your purpose. Allow me to help you, Yuri, for the fate of two worlds rests in our shoulders."

Yuri nodded. "I have complete trust in you, Ser Norman. If I'm ever in a bind, I hope I can count on you."

Ser Norman bowed. "It is my duty, Prince Yuri."

"Huh, we'll see if what you say is true. I'm more than sure this is some joke my father is setting up for some big surprise. At the same time, I can't help but have this feeling that I must believe in what you say. I just hope no one is pulling my leg, that's all."

"You said you have complete trust in me," Ser Norman said, folding his arms. "Did you mean it or not?"

Yuri looked at the floor. Even though Ser Norman wore a heavy helmet over his head, Yuri could almost see the distraught in him. He looked back up at the phantom knight and nodded. "As I said, we'll see what lies in store for us. Now come on. The Battle City Tournament awaits."

* * *

Yuri arrived at the Golden Clock Square which lay at the foot of Phobos Towers. He arrived in time to find a seat by the clock fountain at the center of the square. There was already a large gathering of Duelists examining their Duel Disks and trading cards with one another with hopes of getting a slight edge against the competition. It was a time of great excitement. He saw smiles and heard excited chatter coming from every direction. Yuri's smile finally faded away. He couldn't help but feel jealous of them. For them, this tournament was just a game. But to him and Ser Norman, it meant a whole lot more with so much at stake. His own life even. He looked around. Every shadow and dark place to him as a hiding spot for a Neo Rare Hunter. They could be anywhere. They could be watching him right now.

"Yuri!" someone called out.

Yuri was so nervous that he almost jumped. He had to keep his mouth clamped to keep a scream from coming out. He sighed with relief to see that it was just Sabrina. She was clad in torn jeans and a pink tank top. A small backpack to carry her extra things jingled. "Hey, there you are," she said happily. "I had a feeling I'd find you first here. Isn't this great, Yuri? Look around you. All losers. This tournament is going to be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, I sure hope so."

"You hope so?" Sabrina said with a laugh. "Come on, where's the fiery-hot confidence you had the other night?" The little bells on the ribbon that kept up her ponytail jingled. "So, who are we gonna beat first?"

"You can count on me to be kicking your butt out of the tournament first," Carter said coming out of the crowd with his boyfriend. Tyson and Natalya trailed behind, for they stopped by a food truck for an early breakfast. "Guys, this is the one whom I've been telling you about. This is Brandon."

The young man, dressed in a gray wool turtleneck and jeans waved to them. "Hello," he said with a polite bow. "Wow, so you're the famous Yuri Montgomery. I've been itching to meet you for months. Carter tells me you don't get out much."

"And he's right," Patty said running towards the fountain to join her friends. Carter, Brandon, and Yuri gulped at her attire. Her hair was formed into two large pigtails, mimicking the hairstyle of Margot Robbie's portrayal of Harley Quinn in the movie Suicide Squad. The tips of each one were highlighted in hot pink and tied with pink silk ribbons. She wore a black midriff top with a splattered heart design. Her pleated miniskirt made many heads turn. The eyes of those who followed her lowered to her legs covered in ripped black stockings and black platform boots. Max was scurrying right next to her. The little bell on his tag jingled with each tiny step he made. He barked to greet her friends and wagged his tail when he saw Yuri.

"Hey, Max," Yuri said. He got down on both knees and pet him and scratched his ears. "How you been, boy?"

"Patty!" Natalya chimed as she approached the fountain with her meal in hand. "Loving that new look. What are we trying to say here? Punk-ass bouncy-breasted slut?"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Patty said sarcastically. "And what's your motif, Nattie? Ex-wife of the Hamburglar?" She pointed at Natalya's shirt colored white with black horizontal stripes.

Natalya laughed. "Okay, okay. Gonna play that way, huh? I'll be sure to kick your punky ass out of the finals."

"You gotta get to the finals to kick my pretty ass out of here," Patty sneered as she raised her Duel Disk. "Diabolos and Zera the Mant will be more than happy to send you packing."

"At least Natalya chose to dress with a little decency," Yuri said sliding his palm down his forehead. "Why are you dressing up like that, Patty? It's not cool."

"Pfft, decency?" Patty chortled. "I dunno the meaning of the word."

"You clearly don't, "Yuri said rather cross.

Sabrina, however, felt like her insides were melting. "Marry me... " she whispered as she bit her lower lip. _She's so hot!_

"Oh, Yuri, lighten up, will you? Besides, this saves me the time of finding opponents to Duel against. If you haven't noticed, all eyes are on me."

She was right. Yuri listened closely and heard many love-struck Duelists pointing at her and swooning over her.

"Oooh man, I wanna Duel her."

"Back of, dude. She's mine! I'm challenging her first."

"She's Yuri's girl, though. Don't underestimate her. She's probably got some of the rarest cards in the game thanks to him."

"It doesn't matter. Her Diabolos is mine!"

Patty chuckled. "I rest my case. Huh?"

In an instant, her confident smile faded and turned to one of dismay. She pointed over to the coffee shop. Yuri and the others turned and saw Randall laughing and joking with some new friends. Brett was with him, too. He spotted Yuri and the others and waved vexingly at them. Randall turned to see what who he was waving to. He saw his rival and his friends and scoffed before turning his back on them.

Patty's face creased into an expression of displeasure. "That hotshot bastard. He thinks he's so much better than us now. Yuri, let's be sure to kick him out of the tournament and show him he's not as good as he thinks he is."

"Maybe we should let him make it to the finals first," said Tyson. "That'll make it all the sweeter."

"No, Tyson. We won't even let him make it there in the first place," Natalya said in disdain. "To think he used to be my friend."

"Come on, you guys," Yuri said, hoping to calm them all down. "Let him have his space. We'll get through to him one way or another. I just know it. Deep down under all that anger and frustration, he misses us."

"Well, I sure as hell don't," Patty growled, sticking up her middle finger. Max was barking at her heels. "Somebody wanna watch him for me?" she said.

"Oh, I will," Sabrina said, kneeling so Max could run into her hands. "He's so tiny!" she squealed and rubbed her cheek on his head. "Aw, so cute!"

The jumbotron on the front of the Phobos Corp Tower suddenly turned on without warning. "Oh, here we go," Patty said when the screen displayed Leon Caldwell's smiling face. Behind him stood Brett and Crystal. Her white cocktail dress made Yuri's blood boil, for it did not surprise him that Brett would dress her up that way. She had a smile beaming on her face, but Yuri knew her well enough to know that it was forced.

"Greetings, Duelists," Leon said, politely nodding his head. "And welcome to Phobos Island, the Heart, and Soul of our little paradise, Aquarius. But more importantly, welcome to the first annual Battle City Tournament, the most exclusive Duel Monsters tournament in the world. I see you've all received your invites and have your Duel Disks ready, so I'll cut to the chase. Before the tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for, in case you want to back out now, for here is the most important rule of the tournament. Before each Duel, each player must ante up their rarest card, and the loser of the Duel must forfeit that card to the winner."

"Forfeit my Black Tyranno!" Yuri shouted.

"Wait, what?" Patty said, looking around in confusion. "I thought players didn't have to ante up their cards until the other event. What the hell is going on here?"

Sabrine gasped. "My Cosmo Queen! I can't give her up. Losing one Duel will completely ruin my day."

Carter grew nervous. Brandon walked up to him and held his hand. "It's going to be okay," he whispered softly in his ear. "I'll know you'll do fine."

"But if I lose...I could lose...Kairyu-Shin. My Fortress Whale. Or that super-rare card you gave me for the tournament."

Patty smirked. "So what? I'm not scared. Taking cards away from these losers is gonna be fun."

Leon's speech continued after he gave a nasty chuckle, hoping to psyche out some of the players below. "Now, if none of you have the guts to lose your precious cards, I suggest you back out now. Secondly, only the eight best Duelists will make it to the final round, and the finals will be held in a hidden location."

"What the hell?" shouted Nick. "If the location is hidden, nobody will show up. Just what kind of tournament are you running here, money bags?"

Leon chuckled, almost as if he heard that. "In order to find the finals, you need six locator cards. You each received one when you picked up your Duel Disks, but one's not enough. You'll need six of these special cards to make it to the Battle City Finals. Each time you win a Duel, you get a locator card from your losing opponent. When these six cards are stacked together, they form a map of one of Aquarius's islands which will reveal the location to you. But the Battle City Finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated by then. Now, play your hardest because only one Duelist will reign supreme and hold the title of number one Duelist in Aquarius. Once the skies are lit up with fireworks, the tournament will officially begin. Alright, Aquarius. It's Time to Duel!"

Colorful puffs of smoke blew up in the sky. The Duelists held up their fists to the skies and cheered. This was the moment they've all been waiting for. Up on the rooftop of one of the buildings overlooking the square, a lone figure watched the gathering and gave a scoff. It was Yami, hooded and cloaked in tattered brown robes.

"Kaiba truly is behind this tournament," he said disdainfully. "Every rule. Every concept. Even the speech itself was almost ripped from the tournament we participated in many years ago, Yugi."

Yugi, standing beside Yami in spirit form agreed. "You're right. It's almost so...so spooky. The fate of the world rests on one player, Yuri, just like it rested on us. He must play in a tournament where his most prized card is a stake. And the Neo Rare Hunters all around looking to stop him and take everything from him. It's a horrible case of deja vu, Yami. I just hope Kaiba doesn't have close relations with this Leon character."

He saw someone approaching Yuri. "Uh oh," he said. "I have a bad feeling about this. Be careful, Yuri."

* * *

The opponent let out a horrid chuckle as sauntered slowly towards Yuri. He removed his hood to reveal a bald young boy whose eyes were painted with a thick layer of eyeliner. "Prince Yuri," he said. "I didn't expect to run into you this early in the tournament."

"Prince?" Patty said. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh God, Yuri! That cloak! He's one of them!"

"Neo Rare Hunters," said Carter. "So that's them."

"Catch on quick, don't you?" said the Rare Hunter. "Well, what are you waiting for, Yuri? It's time for us to Duel?" He sniggered.

Ser Norman hovered behind Yuri. "Be careful, My Prince. We don't know what these foul creatures are capable of."

"I know," Yuri said. "And since per the rules of the tournament, I have to accept his challenge."

"I'll be here to guide you and protect you from any of their tricks, Yuri. Good luck. Show me you're worthy of the crown."

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough of that." Yuri looked back at the Rare Hunter. "You leave me no choice, Rare Hunter. I accept your challenge."

"Of course you do," the young Rare Hunter sneered. "You don't have a choice. And once I beat you and take your Black Tyranno to Master Marik, I'll be greatly rewarded. Ah, and let's not forget that bounty Mr. Lawson put out for your defeat is still in effect. Beating you will make me live like a king. Something you'll never be when I'm done with you."

"Enough with this king business!" shouted Patty. "You guys are part of some sick cult, and we don't want anything to do with it. Now, are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna Duel?"

"Patience, my dear," snickered the Rare Hunter. "For once I defeat Yuri, I'll Duel you next. And I aim to take more than your Diabolos, King of the Abyss. You have something Marik seeks as well, and he wants it."

"I am not interested in joining your cult!" Patty shouted. "Who is this kook? How did he get into the tournament?"

"Doesn't matter," said Tyson. "He's going down. Right, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. Okay, Rare Hunter. Let's Duel!"

Their Duel Disks hummed and whirred. The projectors on the front lit up, ready to display the monsters.

"I'll start off first," said the Rare Hunter. "I summon Grappler in attack mode!" The Duel Disk hummed louder and projected the tall lizard-like creature. Its purple body shined in the sunlight. It was thin like a snake but it had thick arms and legs armored with red shoulder and knee plates. Its claws were dark red and a forked tongue flicked from its mouth like fire in a furnace.

 **ATK/1300 DEF/1200**

 **LV 4**

"Grappler, huh?" Yuri said, drawing. "Let's see how he can fare against this. Trakadon!" He summoned his faithful blue and green-striped raptor. It hissed and slashed the air with its claws to intimidate the Rare Hunter's monster.

 **ATK/1300**

The Rare Hunter cackled. "Seriously? Your Trakadon and my Grappler match each other point for point. It'll be a stalemate if they battle."

"Not for long it won't," said Yuri. "I equip Trakadon with this card. Invigoration. This will increase his attack points by four-hundred and decreases his defense by two-hundred. Now, Trakadon has seventeen-hundred attack points. Go!"

Trakadon reared its head and screeched. He rushed toward Grappler and sliced him across the belly with his claws. Grappler groaned and vanished.

 **Rare Hunter - 3600 LP**

 **Yuri - 4000 LP**

"Your Grappler is toast," said Yuri. "I place a card face-down, ending my turn."

"Ah, I've underestimated you, Yuri," the Rare Hunter said. "But don't go gloating now, dear Prince. You may have won the round, but the Duel is not over yet. My turn. Draw. Ah, I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity. This lets me draw three cards and discard two. Next, I play the Spell Card, The Shallow Grave. This card allows me to return one monster from my Graveyard in defense position. Grappler, return!" The ground in front of him flashed. Grappler slowly rose out of the light and was back on the field. The Rare Hunter laughed. "But Grappler won't stay for long. Per Battle City rules, I must sacrifice him in order to summon a more powerful monster. Behold, Yamadron!"

He switched his Grappler card for Yamadron, a dragon with three heads, two bulky legs and a spiked ball for a body.

 **ATK/1600**

The Rare Hunter let out a loud laugh. "You're not the only one who can use Equip-Spells, Yuri. This Dragon Treasure card will increase the attack of my Yamadron by three-hundred points, raising his attack to nineteen hundred. Now, he can destroy your Trakadon. Go, my monster! Attack!"

Yamadron heaved and fired a jet of flames at Trakadon. The crowd gasped and shouted when Trakadon ducked out of the way, missing the flames by mere inches. He then slashed off one of Yamadron's heads with his claws.

"What's this?" The Rare Hunter gasped. "But my monster was stronger than yours. Those flames should have hit."

"Did you forget about my face-down card?" Yuri said. "I activated the Spell Card, Rush Recklessly, which increases Trakadon's attack by seven hundred points, making him strong enough to take on your dragon, and shave down your Life Points by five hundred points."

 **Rare Hunter - 3100 LP**

 **Yuri - 4000 LP**

Trakadon dashed back to Yuri's side of the field. "You'll have to do better than that, Rare Hunter!" Yuri shouted.

Sabrina tugged on Patty's top. "Uh, Patty. Didn't you say these Rare Hunter guys are scary? This guy Duels like an amateur. Look at the score."

"I know," said Patty. "The last guys we played talked a big game, too. For a moment, they didn't deliver. But they have this way to make you think you're in control. To make you think everything will be all right. Believe me, I want nothing more than to think this is going to be an easy victory for Yuri, but it won't be. I have a feeling this guy is just messing with Yuri."

The Rare Hunter set a card face-down. "Okay, Yuri. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw," said Yuri. "I play Polymerization, fusing Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon #2 together and creating the mighty, Bracchio-Raidus!"

The crowd clapped and whistled when the towering sauropod walked onto the field making a deep bellowing noise. It's glowing green eyes flashed with an urge to do battle.

 **ATK/2200**

"Battle City rules state Fusion Monsters wait one turn before attacking," said Yuri. "However, that doesn't mean you're safe from Trakadon. Remember, Battle City Rules allow me to attack your Life Points directly, so say goodbye to seventeen hundred of your Life Points!"

The Rare Hunter grinned. "Sorry, but did you think it would be that easy? I activate my Trap Card! Call of the Haunted. This card allows me to bring back one monster from my Graveyard. And I choose this one! The mighty Millennium Shield, with a defense points totaling at a whopping three-thousand!"

The giant red shield trimmed in brilliant gold rose out of the ground.

"Oh no!" cried Yuri. He tried to call off its attack, but it was too late. Trakadon claws slammed on the shield, making a loud noise like a gong. He lost 1300 Life Points.

 **Rare Hunter - 3100 LP**

 **Yuri - 2700 LP**

The spectacle made the Rare Hunter burst out laughing. "Perfect! With this card, you can't strike my Life Points! Now, it's time to bring in the pain, Yuri, and strip you of your Black Tyranno once and for all. My turn!" He drew and looked at the card. He sniggered again and said: "I play the spell, Silent Doom. This lets me bring back a Normal monster from my grave to my field. Return, Boulder Tortoise!" He summoned a teal-colored tortoise with a shell made of very hard stone. The creature's legs were guarded in thick layers of stone for added defense. The crowd wowed and hollered, for the tortoise was the size of a two-floored home. Its defense was a whopping 2200. The Rare Hunter felt safe behind his wall. "Ha. Now I have another powerful defense to keep you from striking my Life Points. Next, I play the spell, Card Destruction! This forces us to discard our current hands and draw a whole new one. Let's see you handle this, Yuri! I activate two Hinotama cards and the spell, Sparks. Together these cards will inflict twelve-hundred points of damage to your Life Points!"

He summoned a rain of fire that engulfed Yuri from head to toe. The flames looked so real, he could almost feel the heat and shielded his face with his arms as though he were protecting himself from an actual firestorm.

"YURI!" Patty cried.

"Oh no, Yuri!" Tyson shouted as well. "Come on, dawg, hang in there"

 **Yuri - 1500 LP**

"Look at that," the Rare Hunter laughed. "I've taken you down to less than half your Life Points and I barely even broke a sweat. You should know there are many cards in the game that deal tremendous damage to their opponent's Life Points without the need of using monsters. And I have each of those powerful flame spells which will incinerate your Life Points to mere cinders.


	42. The Red Trident

**Patty**

* * *

A glorious Monday morning greeted her, but for Pamela McKnight, it was any other day. There was fighting going on downstairs meaning her father and stepmother were at it again.

What could it be this time? She wondered. Coffee too cold? Toilet seat got left up? Not that she cared. So long as they kept her out of their squabble. She threw the sheets off and walked to another of her paintings of her signature card, Zera the Mant.

She wore a white tank top and her favorite underwear which was colored black with the words _Goodnight Babe_ written in crystal on the back, a present from her ex-girlfriend. She walked to her deck on her dresser drawer which had a mess of socks, pajama pants, and bra straps hanging from the drawers.

She picked Zera up from the bottom of her deck and gave it a kiss.

Zera the Mant was her favorite thing to paint. He was all over her room acting as her guardian. Sometimes she felt as if Zera the Mant was the only friend she had in the world.

"Morning, Zera," she said, putting the card back on the deck. She looked out the window. Her room had a nice view of the city. The Phobos Corp tower peered down at her from its roost in the central island.

Her parent's screams could still be heard downstairs.

"Another beautiful day?" she said to the nearest painting of Zera, who was shielding a naked girl on the ground. She was sobbing as his purple cloak protected her from a horde of shadowy monsters. The girl was her.

"It never rains, huh?" said Patty.

"PATTY!" shouted her father. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIX OUR COFFEE!"

So, Patty quickly got dressed. Grabbed her backpack and stuffed her deck into the back pocket and hurried downstairs to aid her lazy parents. When she couldn't fix the machine they both started to rant on her.

Patty ran outside from the mansion as her father chased her down.

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT IN YOUR ROOM AND PAINT!" he shouted for all the city to hear. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU'RE TRASH! THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT US!"

"I have to go to school!" Patty sobbed. "Leave me alone!"

She sniffed and hiccuped as she skulked along the sidewalk.

"Patty!" Yuri shouted, sprinting towards her.

"Hey, Yuri," said Patty.

"Another rough morning?" he asked, seeing her tears smudge her mascara.

"Just forget it." Patty wiped them away with a tissue from the pocket of her baggy, green, cargo pants.

"Where are you going?"

"School. It's Monday."

"Patty, there's no class today or tomorrow," said Yuri. "Teacher Workday."

"Oh!" said Patty. "Well, do I feel stupid."

"Well, seeing as how your dad is at it, again, why don't we go for a walk or something? Maybe a duel or two?"

"I'm not in the mood, kiddo. I need some time alone. But, thanks anyway."

"Well, okay," said Yuri. "If you're ever in need of some company, I'll be in the game shop."

"Bye, Yuri," said Patty.

When he was gone she proceeded into the Edge of Aquarius. 'The nasty side of town' as Yuri called it. Even if there was school today, Patty would have skipped it all the same and headed for a horrid den of depravity hidden underground under the sky bridge called The Red Trident.

"Patty!" said the bouncer with piercings on his face. "No school today?"

"Who fucking cares," Patty said handing him a crumpled hundred dollar bill.

"Well, hop on inside. Enjoy. In case you're up fro some games, Levi just installed an arena in there. He acquired it last night."

"And by acquired you mean stolen?" said Patty.

"Details, details," said the bouncer. "Better get inside before anyone gets suspicious. There's been a lot of cops hanging around lately. Saying some pink-haired goon named Bakura is running about the town causing trouble."

"Bakura?" said Patty.

 _Isn't that the name of Yuri's imaginary friend from childhood?_

Patty went on inside. Her ears bombarded with loud heavy metal music. The smell of tobacco, sex, and alcohol intoxicated her nose and her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She heard a roar coming from a den down below. There was a crowd of punks huddled along a railing overlooking the den. Patty shoved her way through and spotted a dueling arena painted black and detailed with florescent spray painting.

"Patty!" shouted a girl with long pigtails of silvery-white hair. One had blue highlights and the other had hot pink. She wore a skimpy spiked corset and very short leather shorts over torn fishnet stockings, and belted leg-length boots. "Long time no see baby?"

"Serena!" Patty said hugging her. "It's only been a few days."

"It feels like an eternity without you, Pamela," said a fat girl with a black Mowhawk and a black trench coat. Her name was Maggie. "It's like we never see your ass anymore."

"Yeah, you think because you hang around the son of Phobos Corp's president you're too good for us?" Serena asked.

"That's not true," said Patty.

VROOM! VROOM! Went the engines of a large chopper in the arena below.

"Levi's at it again," squealed Serena.

"You mean another dork took the thousand dollar challenge?" snorted Maggie. "They're never going to learn, you can't beat the boss."

The owner of The Red Trident, Levi, was down below summoning a ritual monster called Dokurorider. It was different from an original Dokurorider meaning Levi had an extremely rare alternate art card.

This one had a flaming skull and his chopper was painted black with two massive wheels on the back. He had a large sword in hand.

She was approached by a fat fellow wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. He opened up his coat to show off his wares. Patty bought her usual bottle of pills which she used to keep awake in school and to combat her depression.

"Remember," said the seller, "take only two. Once in the morning and another at night. You remember what happened last time? I can't have anymore overdoses happening. The cops will get suspicious."

"Don't worry about me," said Patty, handing him a crumpled fifty. "Just be sure to have my stuff next week."

"Will do, and by the way, I got those extra Zera Ritual cards you wanted."

"Thanks," Patty said taking the cards which were wrapped in tin foil.

"You still trying to pass school?" Serena asked. "I gave up on that shit a long time ago."

"Same here," said Maggie. "And by the look of those eyes you should too. How long has it been since you had any sleep?"

"Too long," said Patty. "But I want to pass and pursue my art career."

"Careers are overrated," said Maggie. "So is painting."

"It's all I got," said Patty. "It's what I love to do."

"Do what you gotta do, baby," said Serena. "Follow your dreams, if that's what you want to do. Just be sure to let me tag along when you make it big."

"After those few months we had together," Patty smiled, hugging Serena around the waist, "How can I not bring you along."

"Sometimes I regret breaking up with you," said Serena.

VROOM! VROOM! Dokurorider's engines roared and he sped towards the opponent's Griffor monster. He made a powerful slide and rammed his spiked wheels into the monster's face.

The duel was won. Levi, held up his deck triumphantly. He was a good-looking youth wearing a Gothic suit and tie with a silver chain dangling over his hip. His hair was silvery blonde and he had purple contacts over his eyes because he wanted to look like the Targaryens from George R.R Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire.

"Anyone else want to take on the thousand dollar challenge!" shouted the club's MC.

"You there!" shouted Levi, pointing at Patty. "Girl with the black bow. Think you got what it takes?"

"Yeah, I'll take you on!" said Patty.

Serena whopped happily and slapped Patty's backside as she walked down the stone steps to the dueling pit. Patty tossed her backpack and her sweater at Maggie.

"All right, let's go!" said Patty, hopping onto her podium.

"We go when I say we go!" said Levi. "Don't think I ever seen you around here before. But from those pink highlights and that bow in your hair I speculate you're that girl who is in love with her Zera the Mant."

Patty gave a smirk and let out a humored puff out of her nose. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Nice," said Levi, "they tell me you're pretty good. Let's find out!"

"Do lets," said Patty, "Ladies first. I summon Terra the Terrible in attack mode!"

Heh! Heh! Heh! sneered the fat, green-skinned fiend.

 **Terra the Terrible**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1100  
**

"Not bad," said Levi, drawing his card. He examined his hand and smiled. "But it won't be enough to contend with this. Chaos Rider Gustaph!"

The projectors rendered a green-skinned warrior in red straps riding atop a blood-red motorcycle. The headlights in the form of the eyes of a beast.

 **Chaos Rider Gustaph**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/1500  
**

VROOM! VROOM! The warrior revved up his engines, eager for Levi to declare an attack, which he did. He pointed at Patty's monster and commanded his Chaos Rider to destroy it. Gustaph burned rubber to intimidate Patty then sped towards Terra the Terrible and slashed him in the gut.

Patty snorted with frustration, feeling stupid to have started the duel with a throw-away monster like Terra the Terrible.

 **Patty-1800 LP**

 **Levi-2000 LP**

"Your turn, Pats!" cheered Serena from the stands above.

Patty was disappointed with her draw. A Claw Reacher monster. Her hand was nothing great either, for it was full of throw-away monsters and a trap that could keep her safe, but she needed that in case Zera was drawn. Until then, she had to play defensively.

"I summon Ogre of the Black Shadow in defense mode!" she called out, summoning her beast.

 **Ogre of the Black Shadow**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1400  
**

The shadowy beast was weak in terms of attack, but defensively, it was evenly matched with Chaos Rider Gustaph.

"If you think your ogre is going to defend you from my biker beasts, you are sadly mistaken, sweetheart. First I play Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, and discard two, like these trap cards, which are the cards I need for this monster. Go, Diskblade Rider in attack mode!"

Another green-skinned beast on a bike appeared on the field, save his armor and his motorcycle was blue. While Gustaph was wielding a sword, Diskblade Rider was equipped with ringed blade.

 **Diskblade Rider**

 **ATK/1700 DEF/1500**

"And now I equip my Diskblade Rider with Big Bang Shot. This card with raise the attack of my Diskblade Rider by four hundred points. And, it also grants my monster with piercing damage, so even if your ogre is in defense mode, my beast will still inflict damage."

"Fuck!" Patty muttered.

Levi attacked. The Diskblade Rider rode to Ogre of the Black Shadow and sliced and diced him with his ring blade. The ogre exploded and dealt 700 damage to Patty's Life Points.

Patty shielded herself from the blast with her arms.

 **Patty-1100 LP**

 **Levi-2000**

"I guess you aren't so tough," sneered Levi. "You sure you're the Patty everyone's been talking about?"

"I am," Patty declared strongly. "You just wait, I'll wipe the smug look off your face! My deck will come through for me."

She drew her card.

"And my faith rewards me with Summoned Skull, with a devastating attack power of twenty-five hundred!"

OOOH! Went the crowd, for Summoned Skull was one of the most desired monsters of the Fiend Type. However, Patty's card was different. Her Summoned Skull was an extremely rare alternate art card. Her Summoned Skull was holding a black, demonic scythe, wore heavy purple armor, purple feathered wings, an armored tail, and one green eye on its head with two black horns coming out from the sides.

 **Summoned Skull**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/1200**

"Attack Chaos Rider Gustaph!" shouted Patty.

Summoned Skull let out a feline-like growl and slashed Chaos Rider Gustaph away with his scythe.

"NO!" shouted Levi. "My monster!"

 **Patty-1100 LP**

 **Levi-900 LP**

"The tides are turning!" shouted Maggie.

"That's it baby!" cheered Serena. "Get 'em!"

"Nice move there, Patty," Levi complimented her monster as well. "But don't think this will change anything. Your Summoned Skull is powerful, but after I'm done with him, you deck will get decimated by my ace monster! I use the ritual spell card: Revival of Dokurorider!"

He sacrificed a level six monster from his hand and summoned his favorite card to the field.

 **Dokurorider**

 **ATK/1900 DEF/** **1850**

"Ha!" laughed Patty. "No offense, but, he is way weaker than my Summoned Skull. I think the weed got into your head."

"I got plenty for us if you wish to join me after the match."

"Really?" said Patty. "I'm down for that."

"Yeah, but first, I've got to beat you. And I shall do so with my Diskblade Rider. He has a special ability. Once per turn, I can banish a normal trap card from my Graveyard to increase his attack by five hundred points."

"No! Now he's stronger than my Summoned Skull!"

"Damn right he is!"

VROOM! VROOM! The Diskblade Rider zoomed towards Summoned Skull and slashed him down to size.

 **Patty-1000 LP**

 **Levi-900 LP**

"So much for your Summoned Skull!" said Levi. "It's over for you, Patty!"

Three turns went by, and all Patty could do was go defensive. She lost Claw Reacher. Ryu-Kishin, and then her Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams.

But in the end, she finally drew her Zera the Mant. She kissed the card and activated the ritual, sending away just the right amount of monsters needed to summon her favorite monster.

Zera the Mant arrived in all his fury. He gave Dokurorider a good slashing and deal 900 damage to Levi bringing him down to 0.

"I don't believe it!" said the MC. "Patty has beaten Levi! She wins the thousand dollar challenge!"

"Congratulations," Levi said, after the duel and placed ten 100's on Patty's hand.

"You promised me a smoke," said Patty.

"I did didn't I?" Levi said with confident grin. He leaned his head to the right. "My office is down this way," he said.

"Just you and me?" Patty smirked.

"Just you and me," Levi assured her.

* * *

Levi smiled as he sat on his recliner shirtless to show off his well-formed body to Patty.

"Nice," Patty said. She slipped off her shirt and shook her hips to titillate Levi with a dance before she turned and undid the straps of her bra. She turned to look at him, one hand over her breasts and the other holding her bra which she playfully threw at Levi. Patty turned around and unbuckled her belt before undoing her cargo pants.

She walked to Levi and jumped on him before she buried her mouth into his. As they made love, Levi began intoxicating Patty with every poison she could ask for.

She grew weak as she rode him. Suddenly five of his friends came out of the darkness, including the bouncer from outside. They were all naked as she was and had hungry looks on their faces.

Patty grew fearful, but her body was too polluted to fight, let alone stay awake. All she could do was brace herself as she fell into darkness. The grinning faces of Levi, his crew, and their hardened manhoods dangling over her face were the last thing she saw before she felt the shadows swallow her.

* * *

 **Aldara**

* * *

"This is the place," Tordo hopped up and down, pointing at a large white door below.

"You weren't kidding about the security," Aldara said, looking down the canyon of junk and debris. The heavily tactical soldiers of House Dalton marched all over the area setting up guard posts, squads and sniper positions for the Summoner, who was quickly on her way.

They even put up a few mobile command centers outside of the ruins, for not too long ago some thieves tried to sneak into the ruins to steal the treasures inside.

Their bodies lay near the entrance covered under black sheets, ready to be picked up by a White Tower ambulance and taken to the morgue. Prince Michael ordered his men to close the streets near the ruins. The entrances blocked off with holographic barriers that read Do Not Cross in bright red.

Machine-type Duel Monsters called DUCKER Mobile Cannon ( **LV 3 ATK/500 DEF/500 Attribute: Light** ) patrolled the perimeter around the ruins of the temple.

"Hey, isn't that Ushio?" asked Tordo. "That Eldori down there with the scar on his face."

"No, that's Trudge," said Aldara. "Ushio's twin brother. And believe me when I tell you, I'd rather face Ushio right now than Trudge."

"No kidding," said Tordo. "Looks like he's here to oversee operations for the arrival of The Summoner. That's a lot of hardware."

"How do we get through that?" Aldara asked. "Not even a master thief can get past that heat?"

"Hey, if the orcs can sneak past the defenses of Rasaay, we can get through this. Come on, I burrowed a tunnel leading from the sewers."

"The sewers?"

 _Neow! Neow!_ Went Baby Tiragon.

"It's the best way to go unnoticed," said Tordo. "And we better do this quick. The Summoner is on her way, and when she gets here we'll never get our hands on the treasure of the temple."

"Why not?"

"You ask so many questions!" Tordo face-palmed himself. "Once the Summoner receives her gift, the soldiers will take the treasure themselves and send them to the museum."

"Oh, dear," Aldara moaned. "We can't have that, can we?"

"Hurry, it's this way." Tordo hopped down a path of junk and dirt. Suddenly they heard a loud: "HERE YOU ARE!"

Aldara jumped and turned her head. A group of Elven thugs were climbing down a hill of junk armed with custom melee weapons.

The leader, was a Tolkeri wearing a brown leather coat with gold buttons and chains. He wore goggles on his head and his tail was pierced with rings.

Tordo squealed like a slaughtered rabbit when he saw the Tolkeri boy.

"By the goddesses!" he shouted. "It's MAX!"

"Who?"

"He's the guy who set that bounty on my tail!"

"Well, look who it is," said MAX. "Stupid Tordo. And I see you've found me the dragon everyone's looking for. And a sweet new servant for me."

"RUN!" shouted Tordo. He reached into one of the pouches on his belt and tossed a capsule at the ground in front of them. A white veil of smoke concealed them as they dashed into the junk canyon below.

"After them!" shouted MAX. "I want that dragon. And the girl if you can. A hundred gold Star Chips to whoever gets me her! Another fifty for the one who brings me Tordo's tail!"

"You got it boss!"

"I'll get 'em baby!" said his right-hand-woman, a Redborne woman with a gold mohawk-ponytail combo. All she wore was a leather high-collar vest, leg-length boots, black strung-up arm gloves and a black leather g-string thong. Her body was covered in tattoos of rifles, roses and tribal markings from Kalunga.

MAX got onto his hoverboard and flew down the hill to try and cut Aldara and Tordo off.

His right-hand-woman, named Wulfra, slid down the hill of junk, flipping open a deck box attached to her g-string. She took out two cards from the top of the deck. "Let's see what we've got!" she said peering at the cards. "Perfect!"

Her pendant, a totem of Ana the goddess of machinations, began to glow. She summoned two machine-type monsters. Saber Slasher ( **LV 5 ATK/1450 DEF/1500 Attribute: Dark** ) and a Bat ( **LV 1 ATK/300 DEF/350 Attribute: Wind** )

"A Summoner!" gasped Aldara. "She's a Summoner!"

"Run! Keep running!" Tordo pleaded, sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him. Wulfra took a powerful revolver from a holster over her lower back and started shooting them.

The shots could be heard by the soldiers below and they started to split up and setting up battle positions. One of the soldiers opened the back of a truck releasing two Giga-Tech Wolf ( **LV 4 ATK/1200 DEF/1400 Attribute: Earth** ).

"Oh, great!" shouted Aldara. "The soldiers know we're here."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't fight back!" Tordo shouted.

Aldara nodded and swung her rifle to her hands. They took cover behind a wrecked car.

"Here, take this!" Tordo tossed her a target acquiring scope for her rifle.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I won it in a duel," said Tordo. "Hurry, use it."

Aldara mounted the scope on her rifle. The computerized reticles filled her vision with data graphs, wind mileage and even lit up her targets in red. Wulfra and the other members of MAX's gang lit up with red hues over their bodies.

"Beautiful!" sneered Aldara. She fired a few warning shots, killing two of the gangsters. Wulfra took cover behind the ruins of a highway-side apartment building as her machine monsters dashed toward them.

"Run!" Aldara shouted.

The Bat monster shot a purple laser at them. The car they hid behind melted from the intense heat. They sprinted further into a ruined tunnel. Saber Slasher took out his sword from behind his back and darted into the tunnel as well to chase them.

"Oh-no!" cried Tordo. "Look!"

Aldara looked up. Through the holes on the ceiling she could see MAX flying overhead on his hoverboard. He had a weapon in his hands. A laser weapon that he removed from the tail of a Giga-Tech Wolf. He made a few modifications for the weapon such as a wooden handle and a forged iron sight made of melted junk to form the weapon into a pistol.

"Look out!" Tordo shouted.

The pack of Giga-Tech Wolves was running right towards them. One of them pounced on Saber Slasher and the other, shot down Bat with its laser tail. The other two cyborg wolves chased after MAX's gang.

"Shit, my monsters!" growled Wulfra.

"Hold them back as Wulfra and I head down!" shouted Tordo.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the entrance of the ruins Avi had arrived. She looked up at the junk canyon. The air popping with gun fire.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Fira.

"My Lady," said Trudge. "Get into cover. It looks like we've been caught in the middle of a gang dispute."

Fira growled and equipped her rifle. She began ordering both the soldiers and the officers.

Ser Gerhalos took Avi under his arm and took her into a mobile command center to keep her safe.

"Stay here, My Lady," he said to her.

He snarled, lighting up his gold canines, and unsheathed his sword from the scabbard on his back before charging outside for battle.

* * *

Aldara and Tordo went down many twists and turns to get away from both the gang and the Domino military police. They started to have a big firefight on the ruins of the highway. MAX met up with Wulfra and a small squad of his best men to regroup and form a new plan while the others fought the soldiers outside.

Aldara then followed Tordo down into the sewers underneath the temple. But they were far from safe down there.

Duel Monsters even inhabited the underbelly of the city. They had to battle through horrid creatures such as a blue muck monster called Dorover ( **LV 3 ATK/900 DEF/800 Attribute: Water** ) Twin Long Rods ( **ATK/ 900 DEF/700 Attribute: Water** ) and a terrifying slug Thunder-type monster called Bolt Escargot ( **ATK/ 1400 DEF/1500** ).

"You never told me there were so many monsters down here," Aldara breathed heavily. Baby Tiragon hissed angrily, trying to shake muck and grim from his fur.

Aldara checked her rifle's ammunition. Half a clip and she had two more in the pouches strapped to her thigh. They would run dry if they encountered any more monsters. And, the blade mounted underneath her weapon was growing dull and was covered in ooze from the Dorover monsters.

"They weren't down here before," Tordo said, opening a steel hatch that he built when burrowing into the temple. "I guess the firefight on the surface spooked them. Come on. The entrance to the temple is right here. We'd better hurry, The Summoner is here and she'll begin her prayer any moment now."

* * *

 **Lore**

 **Ana-Goddess of knowledge and machines. The Machine and Psychic-Type Duel Monsters are her creation. Worship of her is banned in the West, North and Southern regions of Termnnia, for the citizens feel the machines are blasphemous against the gifts of the other goddesses. Her only temple is located in Battle City. She blesses those who pray to her with increased intelligence for a limited time. For this, many schools and universities prohibit students to pray to her during test days.**

 **Redborne- A dark-skinned, golden-eyed race of Men from the southern continent of Kalunga. They thirst for adventure and travel mostly as mercenaries and traders.**

 **Summoner-A highly sought after job of the arcane arts. Only master mages and sorcerers can learn to be Summoners. Summoners must also have a strong faith in the goddesses.** ** **They travel Termnnia searching for hidden temples in order to be blessed with new Duel Monsters to summon from their planes of existence into Termnnia.** They can even pray to evolve their current creatures into more powerful beings.**


	43. Angel of Friendship

**Yuri**

* * *

"I can't believe you're buying me cards from your own pocket!" said Yuri.

He, Nick, Carter, and Tyson were standing in the Ruby Dragon looking at the new set called Legacy of Darkness. Nick bought a hundred of them in search for Tyrant Dragon. But he said aside some extra money to help Yuri.

"Think nothing of it," said Nick. "After all, you're going to a party where only the best of the best can go. Henry Frost is not only one of the richest duelists on the island chain but he's pretty good with his magicians. Not to mention, you're going to challenged by a lot of hot shots who are going to want to see that Black Tyranno of yours."

"WHAT THE CRRRPPPP!" shouted a little boy in the aisle behind them. His mother was just buying a board game for her nephew's birthday. She just put away a pack of cards he was carrying.

Yuri and his friends did all they could to ignore him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they've encountered tougher monsters than my Black Tyranno," said Yuri. ("Yeah but I want it!")

"Waboku!" cheered Carter. "Waboku!"

"Yeah man, Waboku," said Tyson. ("But I want it mom!") "You could use that to defend..."

"DARN IT!" shouted the boy, going into rage mode when his mom put the cards away and went to the register.

"Shit," said Tyson. "That kid's about to go Super Saiyan on us."

"Uh, I think that's our cue to go," said Nick, running to the cash register.

The kid kicked a stand of structure decks to the ground.

"Hey...HEY!" shouted Boris.

"I GET NOTHING!" shouted the boy as he went out the door. "NEVER NOTHING!"

"Stop right there!" yelled his mom. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

When they were gone everyone in the store began to laugh.

"What the hell, man!" said Tyson. "Talk about spoiled."

"Well, it was a lot of money," said Nick, "but you're worth it, Yuri, here you go."

He shoved all the packs in Yuri's arms.

"Wow, thanks," said Yuri.

The woman came back inside looking shock and distraught.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted. "THERE'S A GIRL IN YOUR ALLEYWAY!"

"What? A girl?" said Boris.

Yuri and his friends followed Boris outside.

"Oh my God," said Yuri.

"PATTY!" shouted Nick.

Patty was face down on the ground surrounded by trash in her underwear. Her cards were scattered all around her. Zera the Mant tucked in her waistband. Someone spray painted SLUT on her buttocks.

"Is she dead?" asked the boy, poking her ribs with a stick.

"STOP THAT!" shouted Sergei, shoving past the crowd. He lightly pushed the boy back to his mother.

"Is she okay, Boris?" Yuri asked.

"She's alive, just drugged out of her mind!" he answered. He checked her pupils which were dilated.

"Drugs!" shouted Tyson.

"Not again," said Nick.

"Boys, get back!" shouted Sergei. "Everyone get back! Boris get these people out of here. Wanda, get me a blanket to cover her up. We got to get this girl to the hospital."

"We're coming with you!" said Nick.

"No, you go home!" said Sergei.

"But she's our friend!" said Carter.

"I'll take care of her, da?"

"Okay," said Nick. "Come on guys, let's pick up her cards."

Wanda came out of the shop with a blue blanket. Sergei picked Patty up in a fireman's lift and put the blanket over her.

* * *

Days have passed since they found Patty in the gutter. From time to time, Yuri and his friends, even Crystal, went to visit her as she was in the hospital. She then had to leave for rehabilitation center for another few days which seemed more like a resort getaway. She was gone a while, but she gave the location of the Red Trident to the police who raided the club and arrested Levi.

Seeing as how her father and stepmother were not fit to raise her anymore, Patty went to live with her grandmother in her apartment on the fourth island of Aquarius. Hopefully there she would find a new life and sober up. Yuri wanted to visit her, but he had almost forgotten that he had to get ready for the party Crystal invited him to.

Deep down, he didn't want to go. But he couldn't afford to let Crystal down. Yuri dressed into Mr. Montgomery's favorite tuxedo. To make a good impression he let Yuri use his black ruby-studded Duel Disk.

By eight o' clock Crystal and Ren came by on a limousine that took them to a beautiful towering mansion that had a beach for a backyard. Yuri gulped as the vehicle came to a stop in a lit up driveway. Colorful lights flashed in the windows and beautiful girls walked around in elegant dresses. Loud music could be heard booming from within the walls of the mansion.

Bernard, the driver opened the door and held out his hand to let Crystal out. She thanked him and paid him with a one-hundred-dollar tip. Yuri followed. He wanted to get back in the car. Game shops, parks, and his room were the only places Yuri ever wanted to be. Parties like this were what he saw on television.

A long time ago, Yuri felt like he would do anything to join them and live that life. But now that one such party stood before him, he felt like he wanted to run home.

"Don't be so nervous," Crystal said taking Yuri's hand. "Everything will be okay. I'll take care of you. Just act like you won a big tournament, and you're in the club."

"Sheesh, I never even beat my little brother." said Yuri.

"No, but you beat a Dragon Sister and the regional champion," Ren said coming out of the limo. "That's gotten you pretty famous little buddy."

"I just hope nobody challenges me to a duel," Yuri said with a gulp. "I don't think even my Black Tyranno can match any of these guys."

"He's right, Crystal," said Ren. "We have to look out for him."

"If they want to play against our little flower, they're going to have to get through me."

"Thanks," said Yuri. "Oh…that's not cool, Crystal."

Ren and Crystal laughed out loud, crossing over a bridge with a red hexagon-tiled path and black iron guards where young guests stood and talked or took photos of themselves with their phones.

There was a lit-up moat beneath the bridge where fishes of all sizes swam, but the main eye-opener were the ten black-tipped reef sharks. The guests were young; all of them were some of the most elite duelists in the country.

The night sky was turning rather purple, a sign that it was going to rain soon. In fact, flashes of lightning briefly lit up the skies. Crystal said that storm or no storm there was going to be a party.

"I don't belong here," said Yuri, adjusting his bow tie.

They walked up the marble steps and into the large foyer where the young African American host, Henry Frost, kindly greeted them.

"Crystal, you look lovely, as always," he said with a thick British accent. He took her hand and kissed it. "Ren, long time no see, old friend."

"Good to see you too, Henry," Ren said, shaking his hand.

"And who is this?"

"This is my dearest friend, Daveed Montgomery," said Crystal. "But we call him Yuri."

"Montgomery, did you say?" Henry asked. "As in Jacob Montgomery?"

"Yes, he's my father," said Yuri.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance. So you're the famous, Yuri. Crystal's told me so much about you." Henry shook Yuri's hand. "Please, make yourselves at home. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

The host made his leave.

Yuri followed Crystal around the party shaking hands with champions and other prestigious players. As he made his way deeper into the mansion, the music began to pound on his ears as well as the attacks from the Duel Monsters up in the arena on the roof.

For a long while, Yuri said nothing. He just smiled and continued to shake hands with people that Crystal knew, and she knew quite a lot of individuals.

They went downstairs to the basement where people danced on the floor as a DJ played his music. Others were dueling on bright lit-up tables. The basement bar had a window which showed the fishes and sharks from the moat.

Yuri, Ren, and Crystal sat down by one of the windows to rest their feet. Crystal jeered with excitement when the sharks started swimming by their booth.

There were flashes of light coming from the surface. It was the guests snapping pictures of the beautiful creatures from up top.

Crystal was greeted by more famous duelists and a few movie stars and music moguls as they ate their food, and learning that Yuri was a both a Montgomery and the one who beat Lawson in a duel was an eye-opener for them. He fitted in rather well, and he began to calm down.

Kiss From a Rose began to play and couples went to the floor to dance to the soft song.

"Any of you guys want to dance?" asked Crystal.

"Sure," Yuri and Ren both said.

"Maybe you two have to duel to get to see who dances with me."

"Well, I'm out," said Yuri. "If I'm going to duel Ren I'll lose."

"Come on, we'll take turns," said Crystal.

The three of them got up and walked to the dance floor were they were urged by others to join them.

Brett came out of the crowd and took Crystal's hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

She gasped in shock and was led away, leaving Yuri and Ren alone.

Afterward, they went upstairs, mingled with more guests and then sat down on a leather couch outside on the porch. There weren't that many people here, so Crystal used this as an opportunity to see how Yuri was doing. He gave positive answers, to which Crystal smiled and hugged him.

The wind began to blow hard and howled in their ears. Lightning flashed over the ocean in the dark horizon. A girl quickly took a photo of the amazing sight with her phone. The palm trees swayed violently, and a roar of thunder shook the land, but still the party and the duels raged on.

A Blackland Fire Dragon flew in from the clouds at its master's call ready to do battle with the opponent's Ancient Crimson Ape on the roof above. A group of girls came up to Crystal and asked if she wanted to dance with them on top of the pool's water fountain, which she did. Yuri held on to her drink as he watched her run off. She and the girls removed their spiked heels and dresses.

Yuri's mouth fell as he saw them jump into the pool in their lingerie. Henry Frost and a mob of young men crowded around the pool cheering them on as the girls began to dance on the fountain. Lighting flashed again over the ocean in the distance pumping the adrenaline of the dancers and causing a loud WOOO to come from them.

"Huh," Yuri said, looking up at the sky to divert his gaze from Crystal and her friends. "Rainy season's kicking in."

"I'm…going to get more beer," Ren said walking back inside.

He was shaking his head. He couldn't believe he saw Crystal act that way.

"I don't belong here," said Yuri.

"Doesn't look like you're enjoying yourself." said a duelist, a few years older than he was. He was well built giving Yuri the impression that he liked to hang out at the gym. He had gelled black hair and wore a black blazer, a black shirt, and pants. He had a custom Duel Disk on his right wrist made of chrome with fancy engravings and neon lights.

"I'm not a party person," Yuri responded. More lightning lit up the sky and the bellowing of thunder followed. "I'm only here because of her."

"Crystal Anderson? Is she your date?"

"I'm hers. I refused to come at first, but she gave me puppy eyes that would melt your heart."

"Well, now you're one lucky dude. I'm Ted McQueen."

"Daveed Montgomery. But friends just call me Yuri," he said shaking Ted's hand.

"Montgomery you say? You're the son of the great Jacob Montgomery and the kid who beat Randall Lawson, the regional champion."

"Guilty as charged," said Yuri.

"This is truly an honor. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Can't say I have," said Yuri.

"I'm the five-time tag team champion; the 2009 Regional Champion; and the winner of the Phobos Corp. Invitational."

"Again, I haven't heard of you, but that's very impressive," said Yuri. "Crystal doesn't talk about her other acquaintances when she's with me."

"And what about you, friend?" Ted asked placing a friendly hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Surely a Montgomery must be a great player. I've seen your little brother in action. That dragon of his is quite impressive. How many championships do you hold?"

"None."

"How many tournaments have you won?"

"None."

"I see. Besides your win with Randall and Layla Lovecraft, do you have any other victories at all?"

"Six...I think."

"You don't play much do you?" Ted said with a chuckle.

"I was never really lucky when it came to deck building," said Yuri. "I opened pack after pack, but all I got where regular rare cards while everyone around me got Gaia the Fierce Knight, Mirror Force, and Jinzo."

"But, you're a Montgomery. Your father owns the games. Doesn't he give you cards?"

"No, we have to get them ourselves. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair. As I said, my luck with booster packs hasn't been good. I got a Chaos Emperor Dragon once from my uncle, but I gave that to Crystal."

"You mean to tell me that Chaos Emperor Dragon she has in her deck was once yours?"

Yuri nodded in response.

"At least I think it was," he said. "I woke up and found it next to my night table one morning. It was the first of many strange cards that came out of nowhere."

Ted scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Man, I would've paid anything for that card. Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End and its light counterpart, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, are the most sought after cards in the world. Only ten of them were ever made. Duelists would pay anything to have those cards in their collection, and you just gave it to her?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't have a deck."

"Ah, and what is that you've got there in your pocket?" Ted asked.

"Oh, this?" Yuri said taking the cards out of his pocket. He was rather embarrassed.

Everyone's cards were crisp and clean; some glimmering with gold edges, while his were wrinkled and fading.

"This is just a random assortment of monsters," Yuri replied nervously. "It's nothing tournament worthy. Just a fun deck I had since I was a kid."

"Hmm, but you used this deck to beat a champion. And that rare card everyone says you have. May I see it?"

Yuri held up the card.

"Dinosaurs eh?" said Ted. "I don't see many with a deck like that. Hardly any support for the damn things. But still, what an effect. Why don't we give that deck of yours a try?"

"You want to play?" Yuri asked.

"Of course," said Ted. "I'd like to see your skills, and that Black Tyranno in action."

"You want to see my skills or do you want the chance to beat a Montgomery?"

Ted laughed. "Come, there's an open space right on the beach."

"Lead on, champ," said Yuri.

He followed Ted down to the beach close to where the waves crashed into the sand. The lights from the mansion provided enough light for them to see their cards and each other. They already drew quite a crowd.

The two men activated their Duel Disks and their Life Point meters displayed in mid-air showing everyone they had 4000 Life Points.

"I'll let you start first Montgomery."

"Okay...uh." Yuri began to search through his hand. "I'll summon..."

"Hold it! Hold everything!"

Yuri turned to see who shouted, and saw Crystal running towards him hopping up and down trying to get her spiked heels back on her feet. She was clothed again, her hair dripping and soggy.

"Crystal?" said Ted.

"Come on, Ted, I'm not about to let you guys have all the fun. I'm in. I'll team up with Yuri."

Ted was pleased.

"A tag team duel? Very well, now it looks like I'll need a partner."

Almost instantly a mob of duelists crowded to the beach, all of them raising their hands to team up with the tag team champion, and the chance go up against Crystal, and the boy who beat Lawson.

But suddenly, Ted's partner walked out of the crowd. Yuri and Crystal frowned when they saw it was Brett Martinetti.

"I'll be your partner." said Brett as he activated his black Duel Disk covered in white floral designs.

"Ah, Mr. Martinetti. Yes, join me."

Brett got into place and smirked. "On one condition," he said. "How's about we wager some cards. Say, that special monster Mr. Montgomery made for the both of you."

"Are you out of your mind?" said Crystal. "There is no way we're putting Reyna on the line."

"Reyna?" Ted asked.

"Yes, one of the most beautiful monsters ever made," said Brett. "There is only one in print, and Crystal has it. Mr. Montgomery made it for her like a sigh of her friendship with that loser she has for a partner. If anything, that card should be ours."

"Why should it be?" Yuri asked.

"The card should be ours because she is my fiancée!" Brett boasted aloud.

The crowd oohed. Ren was standing on the balcony of the mansion. Brett shouted his engagement so loud he could hear from where he stood. He felt heartbroken. Ren had strong feelings for Crystal since they were very young. At a young age, he and Yuri would compete against one another for her attention and admiration.

To know she was getting married, made him furious. He had to do everything in his power to keep himself from running down there and knocking the stuffing out of Brett.

The girls around him gasped.

"Marriage?" one of them said.

Yuri looked over at Crystal who was devastated. She buried her face in her hands.

"Wow," was all Yuri could say. "When were you going to tell me?"

"The wedding has been planned since the day we were kids. I know I should have told you. I'm so sorry, buddy,"

"Don't be," said Yuri, patting her shoulder.

"So you see," said Brett. "Crystal and I are to be married soon. A card of such grace and beauty should be shared by a couple such as ourselves."

"You must be out of your mind!" Crystal said at once. "Yuri may not be much of a duelist, no offense bro."

"None taken," Yuri replied casually while giving a cheerful grin and folding his arms.

"But he's a great friend," Crystal continued. "Yuri, Ren, and the Montgomery family have become closer to me than you or anyone of those snobs in your house. Yeah, I'm marrying you, but it doesn't mean I like it one bit. My mother is just a bitch who would sell her very soul to the devil for a penny. If it weren't for this stupid wedding, I'd have absolutely nothing to do with the likes of you!"

The crowd oohed and aahed.

Brett was furious.

"You want to hold this card with me, Brett? Then you're going to have to beat my TRUE partner and me."

"True partner?" gasped Ren. _Could Crystal have stronger feelings for Yuri than me?_

"Very well," said Brett. "I lose you can see your so-called 'brother' as often as you'd like. I win, well, you can keep the card, but it will be yours and MINE. And Yuri will never bother you again!" Brett said dramatically pointing his finger at Yuri who was dumbstruck.

"Somebody's been watching way too many Saturday morning cartoons." said Yuri.

"I'll say," said Crystal. "You have a deal."

"WHAT!" Yuri cried.

"Come on, let's do it," said Crystal.

"You realize if we lose you and I will never share Reyna again. What's worse is I'll never see YOU again."

"We can do it, Yuri, come on."

"Okay, but I hope you know what you've gotten ourselves into. Our friendship is on the line. Don't you find it ridiculous that it's because of a Duel Monsters match? This whole thing is stupid."

"Yuri!" Crystal whined. She made her puppy face.

"No, no, no, not that thing you do with the lips and eyes and the face and the OH-NO!" He groaned. "All right, all right."

"Can we continue?" Brett asked.

"Yes," Yuri said shuffling his new deck and placing it into the deck slot which glowed red as the cards went in. "Sweet, dad's custom Duel Disk is awesome. Well, here goes. I summon Crawling Dragon Number Two!"

 **Crawling Dragon #2**

 **ATK/ 1600 DEF/1200**

"Then I lay three cards face down and end my turn."

"At last I can begin," said Brett. "Ah, good, I summon Garoozis in attack mode!"

He summoned a lizard-like warrior in steel armor plating and wielding a mighty axe.

 **Garoozis**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1500**

"I would attack," said Brett. "But as the rules state, we must not attack until everyone has a turn."

"That's a relief," said Crystal. "My turn." She drew her card. "I summon Infernal Dragon!" She slapped her mosaic rare card on the Duel Disk. A dark green dragon with black and red membranous wings and a trident tail rendered onto the battlefield. It had a wingspan of fifteen feet and stood

 **Infernal Dragon**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/0**

"All right Yuri. Let's get them."

"Impressive monster, Crystal," said Ted. "My compliments."

"Thank you," said Crystal, looking up at her dragon. "He is cool, huh?"

"For what good, it will do them?" laughed Brett. "Because if she attacks with it, the dragon will be destroyed and she'll be wide open."

"Then I guess it's lucky for me that I can't attack," Crystal said, cocking her head back. "Your turn, Ted."

"Very well," her opponent said, drawing his first card. "I will place a card face down and summon the lovely Gyakutenno Megami in attack mode."

He summoned an ashen-skinned fairy with beautiful green hair. The fairy wore an elegant, silky pink dress and stylish gold jewelry.

 **Gyakutenno Megami**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/2000**

"Montgomery, I believe it's your turn."

"Thank you," Yuri said, drawing. "I will summon Two-Headed King Rex!"

The Duel Disk scanned the card and rendered its holographic from onto the field. A five-meter-tall winged-dinosaur with two ferocious heads growled as it came into view. Its flesh was dark purple, and its horns made of gold.

 **Two-Headed King Rex**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

"Wow, Yuri!" said Crystal. "You got yourself a new dinosaur!"

"He's just one of many," said Yuri "I place a card face down and end my turn. All yours, Brett."

"Don't talk to me!" said Brett. "I know!" He searched his hand, grinned. "I play Polymerization, to fuse these two Thunder Dragons in my hand to become the mighty, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Two serpent-like dragons with green scales appeared on the field. A vortex formed behind them and sucked them in. From the vortex erupted a display of lightning then, stomping out, came an oddly-shaped beast, two meters tall with bright pink skin and a purple underbelly. It had chicken-like feet, green with purple spikes. The body seemed to be its head, and there was a second mouth on the top.

 **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2100**

"Oh, geez," Crystal cringed when she read the monster's attack points. "Brett just summoned his ace monster."

"And now, my great beast, attack Crystal's Infernal Dragon!"

The creature's horns began to glow bright blue. Electricity sparked all around them.

"I think not, Brett!" Yuri called out. "Reveal face down card: Shadow Spell!"

"NO!" shouted Brett. He watched as his dragon was tied up in chains. It writhed and hissed, trying to get free. Its attack points also went down by 700, reducing it to 2100.

"That's one of the rarest trap cards in the game," said Ted. "Color me impressed."

"Sorry, babe," Crystal said, wagging her finger. "Try again next time."

"I end my turn," Brett scoffed.

"My turn," said Crystal. "I summon Seiyaru!"

She summoned a small pink dragon with an axe-like head. It squawked as it flew out from the card and flew circles above the battlefield, ready to attack.

 **Seiyaru**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2300**

"And the Queen of Dragons, summons, yet, another beautiful monster to the field," Ted said, clapping his hands. "Wonderful."

"Wait till you see it when it attacks," said Crystal. "Thanks to Yuri's trap, it's stronger than that Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Brett. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon was his favorite monster.

"Oh wouldn't I?" said Crystal. "Seiyaru, ATTACK!"

The dragon fired a neon green flames at Brett's dragon. The attack reduced it to cinders. Brett's Life Points dropped to 3600.

"You will pay for this!" growled Brett. "You're going to get such a spanking when we get back home."

"Ha!" scoffed Crystal. "Looking forward to it. Yuri, can I count on you to have my back?"

"You bet," Yuri replied. "They're going down."

It was a long and arduous duel.

The crowd thought Brett and Ted almost had them when four of the Monarchs were out, and many thought it was over when Crystal's Chaos Emperor Dragon was destroyed. The duel went on for so long that each player's decks were running low. Yuri was standing with 150 Life Points while Crystal had 1000. They sent their monsters to intercept attacks as a way to save each other and Crystal, and Yuri boosted each other's Life Points with healing spells and monsters with healing effects.

Working together Yuri and Crystal summoned Reyna, Empress of Love and Friendship; a creature with 5000 attack points that could only be summoned with seven dark monsters and seven light monsters in the graveyard.

Ren stared in awe at the beautiful monster.

She was a woman, a six-winged angel, wearing an extravagant white dress that flowed like water. She had an armored right arm and a beautiful bracelet on her left wrist. She had flowing white-gold hair and eyes like the sun. Seven golden-armored dragons flew around her sprinkling stardust as they flapped their wings. She had a radiant glow around her, lighting up the night. Reyna's beautiful face beamed down at the monsters below. Around her neck was a silver locket, and inside was a picture of Yuri and Crystal when they were little, the day they first met. Passionate Duelist was playing from the inside of Reyna's locket.

"That song?" gasped Brett. "It's the melody from Yuri's necklace.

"So…" Ren said, sadly. "This monster represents how strong your love for each other is."

Crystal commanded her monster to attack. Reyna held out her arm and a large sword appeared in her grip. It began to glow sky-blue, and she slammed it into the ground sending a powerful blast of energy towards the enemy monsters. They were obliterated and then she wiped out Brett's Life Points.

Having lost his partner and with no means to combat such a monster, Ted surrendered.

The hour was of late, and soon many guests began to make their leave. After a few drinks, Crystal and Yuri went to look for Ren but someone said he went home already.

Crystal sighed and took her phone out of her purse. She called her limo driver, and he arrived shortly. She was very jumpy on the way home and giggled with excitement from the duel.

"That was so cool!" she said.

"Yeah," said Yuri. "I can't believe we pulled that off."

"I know," said Crystal. "I thought Ted had you when his Swordstalker went to attack your points. But you activated that Mirror Force my goodness I couldn't believe the look on Brett's face."

The wind started to blow harder, and rain began to fall. The thunder boomed. Crystal yelped and hugged Yuri's arm rocking back and forth in fear. If there is one thing Crystal hated more than anything, it was thunder and lightning.

"Do you remember when we were kids and that big storm came when I went to have lunch at your house?" she asked, to which Yuri smiled.

"Yeah, I do," Yuri replied. "You were such a mess."

"Yeah, but then you and I built that fort out of blankets and pillows under the table. Then you held me in your arms and said: "Worry not, my fair lady! Sir Yuri will protect you from the dreaded Thunder Dragon."

"Did I say that?" Yuri said, slapping his hand on his face pretending not to remember.

"Yes you did," Crystal said looking back up at Yuri. "You took out cards from your old binder and pretended to summon creatures. First, it was Kairyu-Shin, and we pretended he started summoning a rainstorm. Then you brought up Tornado Bird, who we pretended was causing that terrifying wind. And every time thunder erupted it was Thunder Dragon fighting back. You set down Chaos Emperor Dragon; the rain was subsiding. Then lastly, you put down our card Reyna and moments later..."

"The sun came out," said Yuri.

Crystal smiled and rested her forehead on Yuri' arm. "You and Ren all I have to look up to in this world."

"We are?"

"Yeah, you guys the only ones who treat me like a person, and not some glittery accessory. I know you don't like him, but it will mean the world to me if you can make it to the wedding. You're going to be the only light I have in a long and painful life ahead."

Crystal dropped Yuri off at his home. They hugged. Yuri stood outside the gate watching the limo drive down his neighborhood.

"Oh Crystal," Yuri said sadly.

Where on Earth would she be without him? He remembered her saying that he was her greatest treasure.

A year ago Yuri was trying to keep her from taking a bottle of pills when she called to say goodbye. She wanted to kill herself. They conversed late into the night until the dawn began to creep up, but he eventually saved her.

Crystal was a girl who grew up pampered and spoiled, but the people in her life exploited her; seeing her as a money maker than a daughter, save for her father.

Bill Anderson was once a wealthy oil tycoon, and he loved his daughter to death, though her mother was not too pleased to share her fortune with a child. Crystal should have had two more siblings in her house, but, secretly, her mother aborted the children before anyone knew she was pregnant.

One horrible day Mr. Anderson was killed when one of the oil platforms he owned exploded. It was a devastating loss for Crystal. The death of her father caused many shady deals with the board of directors. Eventually, her family lost the company and was very close to losing everything. But, Crystal's mother was good friends with the Martinetti crime family, and they said they would help her, but only if Crystal married Brett and took control of the company.

Yuri knew that Brett was a horrid man since the unfortunate day that they met. He called Crystal horrible names and he and his friends would always dominate her with his power.

Poor Crystal seemed to have been miserable since they met. She and Yuri found each other as toddlers when they first met at a Duel Monsters tournament Yuri's father was hosting.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Five-year-old Yuri walked with Ren down the halls of the small community arena where the competition was taking place.

"Look at all those cool monsters!" said Ren, looking at the Duel Screen displaying the monsters in 3D. "I can't wait to be a duelist too!"

"Yeah, me too," said Yuri. He was cheering for a dinosaur player, but he was eliminated in the first round.

"Yuri," said his mother, Paula. "I'd like you to meet some people. They're new here in Aquarias. This is Helen Anderson and her daughter Crystal."

Yuri looked up at the cold blonde-haired lady named Helen. She greeted him, but it was quick and unwelcoming. He felt angered, but that changed when he saw Crystal.

He could feel his cheeks blush and Crystal's cheeks did as well, and she covered her mouth timidly as she gave a giggle. Her hair was short and curled, and she wore a white linen dress with silky blue sashes.

"Ren here is older than my Yuri, but they've been like brothers since they first met. I'm sure they'll be the best of friends with Crystal."

"Indeed," Helen said coldly, looking at Yuri as though he was a cockroach that needed to be smashed.

"What's wrong with your boy's eye? Why is it glowing like that?"

"We don't know. We took Yuri to the best doctors across the globe, but no one could figure out what it is. What does it matter? I think it makes him look kind of, as the kids say, cool."

"If he were my child I'd have it removed," Helen said, in a disgusted manner. "It's not contagious, is it? My Crystal won't have glowing eyes either will she?"

"No, of course not. Renny here has been playing with Yuri for a long time, and he there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. My Yuri is one hundred percent safe, Ms. Anderson. Don't worry."

"You can't be too sure," said Helen.

"Eh, right," said Paula. "Come, Helen, let's leave the children to watch the games. The ladies are in the sitting room upstairs."

The two women left.

"Hey, I'm Ren."

"Nice to meet you," said Crystal. Her eyes lit up, and she had the face of a baby angel.

"Will you be my new friend?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Ren said.

She looked at Yuri.

"Hello," she said.

Yuri said nothing and hid behind Ren.

"I said hello," Crystal said, her feelings hurt.

Ren laughed. "You'll have to excuse, Yuri, here. He's still just a little kid."

"Aw, I don't mind. He looks nice. And I think that eye is pretty."

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. It looks cool. I wish I had one like that. Do you want to go to the playground outside?" Crystal asked. "These duels are getting boring."

"You go ahead," said Ren. "I want to watch the matches. I'm sure Yuri wouldn't mind taking you there."

As Ren left to spectate the duels in the arena down below, Crystal and Yuri played on the swings outside in the playground.

"You like Duel Monsters?" Crystal asked.

Yuri nodded his head. "You?" he asked back.

Crystal bit her bottom lip and played with her fingers as she sat sadly on the swing.

"I used to like it," said Crystal, sadly staring at the ground so as to hide the tears from Yuri. "It was okay at first, but now mommy makes me play for hours so I can improve. I don't know why. Daddy and I played it lots and lots and lots of times. But it was mostly for fun."

"Where's your daddy?" Yuri asked.

"Daddy went to sleep when I was still a baby."

She looked at her lap and made a squeaky sniff.

"Oh, gee. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. So, Yuri, uh...will you be my friend?"

"Of course I will."

"Pinky swear?" she said, holding out her pinky.

Yuri held out his and locked it with Crystal's.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Pinky swear," Yuri muttered to himself, as he watched the limo disappear into the night.


	44. The Heart of the Lion

**Yuri**

* * *

Yuri shivered as he strolled through the lit-up streets of New York. Though warmly dressed in a black coat and a comfy red scarf he got from Crystal, he was still chilled to the bone. He had come to this part of the country for an annual holiday Duel Monsters tournament at Madison Square Garden. A tournament he took part in and miraculously won thanks to his new friend, Black Tyranno.

It was the final match of the games and Yuri's opponents had him on the ropes.

 **Yuri-300 LP**

 **Opponent-1800 LP**

"Damn, I've got nothing left," Yuri grunted sadly. "I summon Uraby in attack mode!"

"You played a good game, kid!" shouted Yuri's opponent. "But now, I will end this! I will fuse together my Snake Hair with Dragon Zombie to create the Great Mammoth of Goldfine!"

Yuri shielded his face from the wind coming from the fusion vortex. Then, a gigantic mammoth skeleton made of solid gold appeared onto the field and bellowed. The crowd in the stadium cheered.

 **Great Mammoth of Goldfine**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/1800**

 **LV 6**

"And now for the finishing blow! Great Mammoth of Goldfine attack his Uraby and finish this duel!"

"I don't think so!" Yuri boasted. "I activate my trap card: Zero Gravity!"

"Oh-no, a trap card!"

"And this card will change the battle positions of all of our monsters. Since they're both in attack mode they will go into defense position."

"It's can't be!"

The crowd jumped out of their seats when they realized the duelist only had defense position monsters on his field.

"I summon Black Tyranno!" Yuri shouted, slapping his ace monster onto his Duel Disk.

Cameras flashed as the Black Tyranno appeared onto the field, roaring and snarling with the Tyrannosaurus Rex sounds from the movie _Jurassic Park_.

"Attack his Life Points directly!" he commanded.

"And Yuri Montgomery is the winner!" shouted the announcer.

After the match, collectors and some duelists flocked to him shoving bags of money in his face for his new and rare monster. Even though the event was also hosting the debut of the new pack, Invasion of Chaos, which was holding a plethora of new monsters, Black Tyranno was the beast they wanted.

Naturally, Yuri refused to sell his prized creature and left the building to go find Brett who was hanging out with his friends at a club his uncle owned. The ground and the buildings covered in a crisp blanket of snow. A few flakes were coming down on him as he made his way to a tall luxury building.

There were red letters at the top of the building that red Salazar Hotel. He reached into the pocket of his long black coat to take out a note with directions scribbled onto them.

"This is the place," Yuri thought stepping foot into the warm building. He asked for directions to the theater and the receptionist led him towards a set of stairs. He went down ten of them just to reach the theater below. He set foot inside and just as he did the show on stage was about to begin. There were giant presents next to a tall Christmas tree. The light dimmed down until the tree's lights and the star above were the theater's only light source.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said the cool and calm voice of the announcer. "We present to you, Miss Crystal Anderson."

There were a few whistles from the crowd. Crystal came out of one of the giant presents dressed in a skimpy Santa Clause outfit with black leg-length boots and fishnet stockings. She swayed her hips, giving a seductive dance before she started to sing her song: Santa Baby.

Brett grinned as he tapped his glass with his friend. "Beautiful," he said, to which his friend agreed.

"You got a reason to be here?" asked Brett's ignorant right hand man, Santiago.

"More reason than you," Yuri said arrogantly.

"Oh, you think you're a real wise guy, huh?"

"Santiago, will you shut the hell up and let him in? I invited him here."

"Sure, boss."

"Yuri, have a seat," Brett said offering him an empty seat beside him.

Yuri smirked at Santiago before moving towards Brett's seat.

"Right here?" Yuri asked.

"Hell yeah, buddy. You can get a good shot of her Christmas cookie from here."

Yuri narrowed his eyes when he realized what Brett meant.

"You've had a busy night," said Brett. "You look cold, man. Here, have some of this."

He offered Yuri a cup of hot cocoa. Yuri sat down after an awkward pause before he politely took the cocoa. He placed it to his lips and drank it.

He nodded after tasting the sweet, warm beverage.

"It's good," he said.

"Congratulations on your victory," said Brett. "Those guys were some of the toughest duelists in New York, and you and that Black Tyranno plowed right through them. Color me impressed."

"So you invited me here to congratulate me? That's unlike you."

"I'm not as bad as you think," said Brett.

"No? Then how come you mugged Nick's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and racketeer money from the poor immigrants of the edge of the islands? If it wasn't for the fact your uncle has every cop in Aquarius under his payroll, my father would have had you arrested a long time ago."

"It's just business, Yuri. I don't expect you to understand what me and my family do. But forget about that. I just want to ask you about something. It's about your Black Tyranno."

"He's not for sale!" Yuri responded sternly.

"I didn't think so."

"So are you going to get your goons here to mug me for it too?"

"I can't do that," said Brett. "Your father could send the entire military on my ass if he could. I just wanted to ask…how much would it take to get you out of the tournament?"

"If I didn't know any better, Brett. I'd say you were scared."

"Of you? No way. I've got plenty of monster in my deck who can take on your Black Tyranno. No, Yuri. It's just that…I need this tournament. My family is counting on me to win."

"You are of the Martinetti crime syndicate," said Yuri. "I'm sure your family could manage if you didn't win some Duel Monsters tournament. I'm not backing out of the tournament, Brett. Not after what you did to Crystal and Nick. And to me."

"Come on man, I need this win. What happened to us? You used to jump to the moon for me. Remember when we were once friends."

"What the hell went wrong?" Yuri asked. "You were one of the few people who weren't afraid of me when we were in school."

Brett swallowed. He knew Yuri was right.

"We don't have to be enemies, Brett. Why can't we be friends again?"

"I'll be right back," said Brett. "I need to take a piss."

He needed a walk, really. He set foot outside into the snow. As he walked down the streets he recalled living in an orphanage in Aquarius.

Jacob Montgomery came to greet the kids and train them to be duelists in a field day in which profession duelists would come and have some fun matches with the children. He brought Yuri so he could watch the professionals duel for the kids and maybe learn something.

Yuri then spotted Brett sitting lonely in the corner of the room playing with a toy truck. But it was Brett who came to Yuri first. Yuri had some reputation of having some sort of demon at his whim. Two children were already hurt because of him and nobody wanted to get near him.

 _I was not afraid of you,_ Brett thought _. Though the other kiddos in the orphanage feared you I said to myself…he wasn't so bad._

"Hi, my name's Brett," the toddler said coming towards Yuri. What's your name?"

"Uh…" said little Yuri.

"You've got to have a name, right?"

"I'm Daveed. But everyone calls me Yuri."

"Yuri, huh? Funny name."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two of them talked for a while and went outside to sit in the playground and talk some more. The conversation got emotional when Brett asked Yuri about his mother.

 _My parents were killed when a rival family ambushed them in a casino. I was…so young. I couldn't even remember my mother's embrace_.

"So...what's it like having a mother, Yuri?" Brett asked.

"Having a mom is wonderful," Yuri answered. "They're very soft and warm when you hug them. And they make you feel happy when you're sad."

He looked at Brett and saw him crying. He let out a loud wail. "MOMMY!" he shouted, before climbing from the swing and sobbing into the dirt.

 _I was jealous of you Yuri. I was always jealous. I would always watch as you and Ren would play at the beach from the playground of the orphanage._

 _One day…my uncle came and adopted me, taking me under the care of his brother. He was a stern man, but he was the closest thing I had to calling father. They would force me to study for hours and in my free time, what little I had, they would force me to get better at Duel Monsters. I soon became the best junior duelist on the island. For once, I thought I had you beat._

 _Then she came._

"This is my friend, Crystal!" Yuri said introducing her to Brett.

 _She looked like such a little angel. I had never seen anything so beautiful. But…no matter how hard I tried. She just wanted to be with you. You always had it good, Yuri. No matter how bad your situation got…you always had that fucking smile on your face._

 _Even after my uncle sent that guy to kidnap you…you somehow survived. And you somehow…for some damn reason…still had that smile on your face. Nothing could keep you down. You're always happy. That's what I hate the most about you, Yuri. Even after taking your best friend away, the both of you make the best of life. I never made her happy. I gave her everything and she still wouldn't smile. No. She was always happiest with you. That's why I snapped that night._

He recalled the night of the homecoming dance in middle school. Crystal wanted to go badly, and Brett promised her he would go, but he ditched her for a Duel Monsters tournament at the mall. She sat there at the dance alone, refusing the hands of the boys who wanted to ask her to dance with her.

Then he came. Yuri. He scrapped what money he had from his allowance and bought a suit to dress up for the dance.

He heard about Brett ditching her and came. They both danced the night away, to add salt to the wound, Crystal said that Yuri's favorite song, _Holding Back the Years_ by Simply Red played at the dance.

Even after the prom had finished they went to the beach to dance under the moonlight.

When Brett found out he went berserk and beat her. Yuri wasn't much of a fighter but, he still mustered up the courage to confront him and attacked him, hitting him hard enough that he gave him a black eye.

But Brett and his gang were too many and they retaliated by beating Yuri so violently he was in a vegetative state for days. Jacob was furious.

Crystal was like a daughter to him and to have beaten both her and his son so badly was unacceptable. But, the Martinettis were a family not even he would dare cross. There was nothing he could do for Crystal, but he made sure Yuri and Brett remained far apart from each other, even going so far as to pulling him from the private school he was supposed to go to with Ren and Crystal.

Brett was taught to take the things he wanted in life. And he did so violently. The family had corrupted his soul.

 _We don't have to be enemies, Brett. Why can't we be friends again?_

"I'm sorry, Yuri. It's not that simple anymore. I sold my soul to the devil a long time ago. If you don't want to back out of the tournament, fine. But if I don't go far I promise you will regret it. What does it matter though, huh? You're just going to smile at me the next day, aren't you?"

He kicked down a trash can.

"DAMN YOU YURI!" he shouted into the night. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"


	45. Yami vs Prince Malcolm

**Evelyn**

* * *

The Golden Dome. Perhaps the finest arena in Termnnia where only the greatest duelists in history could do battle. Tall statues of dueling legends formed a ring over the arena, made of solid gold. Red banners sealed with the emblem of the arena hung from their large arms. Evelyn gingerly bit into a chip from the buffet table set before her in the VIP box.

Alexis, Ezra, Dancer, Ethan, and Antione sat in a circle around her to shield her from the gaze of King Forrest who would shortly be arriving to watch his son duel. At the same time, she was surrounded by the legends from the Battle of Rassay.

Yugi's friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Serenity, Mai and Ribbon made themselves comfortable all round her. And to her disbelief the Summoner of Dragons was here. Only Ser Gerhalos was by her side. Fira, Aldara and Tordo were seated somewhere in the stands below, but were being treated like kings.

Avellena was quick to make friends with Evelyn shortly after meeting in the box. They spoke for hours while watching the preliminary matches of the event.

"I am sorry for your loss, princess," Avi said, holding her hand. "I promise you, I will see you get your revenge against the church and the Fat King."

"Thank you, Summoner," said Evelyn. "Together, I am sure we can overcome this evil one day."

"That day comes soon," Dancer said, stirring his wine. "Just one more week to go before Yuri's return."

"I do not know if it is that which makes me nervous…or the duel."

"Perhaps the duel," said Ser Gehalos. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh has a lot riding on this game."

"Not to be prying my nose where it doesn't belong, 'Summoner,'" said Ethan, rather haughtily, "but don't you and your Guardians have temples to find? Why the hell did you come all the way out here to watch this duel? You have a job to do!"

"I'm sorry, are you yelling at me?" Avi said sternly

Ser Gerhalos growled and showing off his sharp teeth. His mane bristled with his anger and his whiskers shivered.

"Mind your tone, Ethan!" Evelyn commanded. "You are in no position to be demanding anything of anyone."

"I have more reason to be here than you," said Avi. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh was the one who sent me on this quest."

"So," said Ser Gerhalos, "this is the fool who lost the Emerald Marches."

"Well done, kid," Joey mocked. He was not pleased with Ethan's disrespect of the Summoner of Dragons.

"Ah, look," said Antoine, in hopes to lighten the mood and douse any fires that were being lit within everyone's hearts. "Bandit Keith has made his move."

High Chancellor Pegasus was in a duel against a hedge-knight named Keith Howard, but he preferred to be called Bandit Keith. He wore a bandanna on his head with the stars and stripes of the otherworldly country of the United States of America. How he got it and why he wore it so proudly, nobody knew. Mayhaps he intended to visit the country one day.

There was much riding in this duel. Keith demanded to be let into the order of mercenaries in Rassay known as the Golden Company. Sellwords who rode into battle with solid golden plates of armor, diamonds and glass. Keith had been in the service of many lords in his meager knighthood, but he demanded heavy prices for his services and was quite ruthless.

The Golden Company was owned by Pegasus, and he felt that Keith was not worthy to join the order. So arrogant was Pegasus, that he even denied Keith the honor with playing with phantom monsters, meaning no Duel Disks. The monsters remained inside their cards so the match was an ordinary duel.

But Keith didn't care. He made many sacrifices to get this duel arranged. He went as far as slitting a few throats to get what he wanted.

"Wow!" cried out a little boy from the front seats. "I wish I could duel like Pegasus and Bandit Keith."

"So, Pegasus," said Keith. "Have you reconsidered? I am worthy after all. You're the creator of the game and yet you stand with a meager five-hundred Life Points."

Pegasus grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He took a pen from his breast pocket, gave it a click and scribbled something onto it.

"What is he doing?" asked Dancer.

"Some creator?" scoffed Ethan. "He's gone mad."

"Just what is he up to?" Avi asked, curling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Pegasus pointed at the little boy who cried out. He was calling him to the table. A guard in purple armor picked up the boy and brought him over the wall. Pegasus got up from his seat and welcomed the child.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted Keith. "Asking for help is against the rules!"

"I don't need help 'Bandit Keith'. You're so trivial that even a small child could beat you."

"Is that so?"

Pegasus grinned. He leaned forward and whispered into the boy's ear.

"What's your name son?"

"Oh! I'm Sam,"

"Well, best of luck to you, Sam. Just follow these instructions and you'll be victorious."

"Okay, kid," said Keith. "I'll show you nobody makes a monkey out of Bandit Keith. I summon Garnecia Elefantis."

"Good card," said Sam. "But according to this note, once you summon that card I place this in attack mode,"

He summoned a Flying Elephant. It had only 1850 ATK which was feeble compared to Keith's elephant warrior who had 2400 ATK.

Sam grimaced as Keith began to sweat.

"Uh…I think I just brought all your Life Points to zero."

"WHAT!" shouted Keith. "Give me that!" He swiped the not from Sam's hands. Sweat rolled down his face. His body quivered in disbelief.

"I…I don't…but how? It's all here. What card I play. How to beat it. Everything."

"Consider your request to join the Golden Company denied," said Pegasus. He held up Sam's arm in victory. "Sam is the winner!" he shouted. "And a duelist of such caliber is worthy for the halls of Duelist Academy."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes, and consider your tuition on me, for such an amazing victory."

The arena guard then grabbed a defiant Keith by the arms and dragged him away. He struggled to get free.

"Let me go! Get your damn hands off of me! Nobody makes a monkey out of Bandit Keith!"

"Well, that was rather strange." Avi declared. "How in Safaani's name did he do that?"

"Pegasus was always a strange one," said Evelyn. "I dueled him once for fun at my mother's masquerade ball and he trounced me viciously. He knew what I was going to play and when to play it."

"Remind me not to face him in a match," said Dancer.

"Pegasus, ha! I can take him." Ethan boasted.

"You stood no chance against my son," said King Forrest, marching into the VIP box. He got stern looks from everyone, none more than Evelyn and Kevin. "What makes you think you stand any chance against High Chancellor Pegasus."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself here!" Tèa barked fiercely. "Especially for what you did to Prince Talion! You are a disgrace!"

"I'm afraid I did not have anything to do with that, young lady," said King Forrest. "It was the headsman of the Church who chopped off the prince's head. I merely bore the task of giving it to the princess."

He looked at Evelyn, sitting in her seat. Her cheeks glowing as red as cherries. He could see tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes. She could contain herself no longer and hiccuped.

"You should thank me, princess," boasted King Forrest. "Had it not been for me, Talion would have been sawed in half, burned alive, torn or flayed. It was because of my good will he got a quick, clean death."

"You bastard!" said Serenity. "Do you think that justifies you in anyway."

"I sure like to think so," King Forrest let out a loud laugh. His round stomach rolled like jelly. "I hope you remember the terms of our duel?"

"What terms?" asked Dancer.

"Why, should Yugi lose this duel to my son, Evelyn will come with me to Naralia. And, her father will surrender King's Rock to me."

"Evelyn!" gasped Alexis. "You and your father would just give up Elleria like that?"

"And what happens should you lose?" Tristan asked.

"I will surrender the Emerald Marches back to the Alterias; the headsman in charge of Talion's execution; and I will cease any more advances on Ellerian soil. By the honor of my god, Yeyu, I promise this."

"Evelyn that's a lot to ride on in some duel," said Alexis. "Who knows what Forrest will put you through if Yugi loses. Your humanity is on the line."

"I am confident in my master's skills," said Evelyn. "I am not afraid. Yugi will defeat that little brat."

"I do hope you're wrong about this," said Forrest. "The princess has an ass on her I'd love to get my hands on. You should have seen how far above her head it went when she got on all fours and crawled to me like the little bitch that she is."

Kevin put his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to stand up and strike. But Evelyn grasped his wrist and shook her head no.

"You are a revolting pig," said Avi. "It makes me sick to know I'm in the same room as you."

"And this is the Summoner of Dragons. As lovely as the tales tell. Such magnificence. Such radiance. Such beauty. You Norman women are some fine eye candy. If I fulfill my destiny and conquer Terrmnnia, I'll see to it that Normandia will be next. And let it be known that should Yugi lose, this arena will be in Naralian territory. You will be arrested and charged for your crime of witchcraft, summoner. Hah, if the church didn't want you so badly, girl, I would take you for my own."

Ser Gerhalos roared. Forrest didn't move an inch.

"Arrested!" said Alexis.

"That goes for all of us?" gasped Ribbon.

"My men already have the box surrounded," said Forrest. "When my son wins, you will all be detained and tried. I hope you enjoy your last moments of freedom."

There was a blare of trumpets announcing the arena's half-time show. Shadows began to dance over the stadium. Evelyn looked up and saw knights flying atop dragons, making dazzling displays for the crowd.

"Listen to the women in the arena," said Ethan.

"Dragonriders get their fair share of women," said Dancer. "Only knights and nobles can mount the beasts after all. That means money. So why wouldn't women swoon over them."

"Speaking of knights," said Ezra. "Look at the handsome fellow on the Luster Dragon."

"Ser Damien Wolfgaard," said Dancer. "The Knight of Kisses."

The women in the arena threw flowers up at the ridiculously handsome knight. He had short-cropped blonde hair, eyes of brown mixed with a brilliant shade of green and he bore a face the female bards claim must have sculpted by Ana, the goddess of love and beauty.

He wore white-enameled armor and a thick white cape. His weapon of choice was an enchanted clockwork musket made of finely polished redwood and decorated with bronzed ornamentation.

He had a rapier sheathed over his right hip glimmering with multiple gems from emeralds to rubies and sapphires. His Luster Dragon was protected in armor of green glass trimmed with white enameled steel and decorated with layers of gold ornamentation. Underneath its armor the beast's scales glimmered for they were made of pure emerald.

After a spectacular display of loop-de-loops and aerial jousting by the dragonriders, Ser Damien landed outside the VIP box, his eyes set upon Avi. Ser Damien's Luster Dragon stomped towards the box and then turned to let his rider face the Summoner.

"My lady," he said, reaching into a compartment in his cape. He took out a rose that was trimmed with gold dust and glimmered in crystals. "For you."

"Thank you, Ser Knight," said Avi.

"I hope my lady Summoner will consider me to being one of her companions on her journey to seek more dragons."

"It takes more than good looks to be a sworn defender of Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda!" Ser Gerhalos retorted.

"I am aware of this," Ser Damien bowed respectfully. "You must be the legendary Ser Gerhalos. I suppose you are right. What hopes do I have when she already has a fine warrior like yourself as her champion? I hope you consider my offer, nonetheless, Lady Avellana."

"Call me, Avi, Ser Knight,"

"Avi, very well. Still a lovely name no matter how much you chop it to bits. May I be so bold as to ask you for a kiss?"

"Do you think you deserve one?"

"I am the Knight of Kisses, so called because I have kissed every beautiful woman in Termnnia. It will do me a tremendous honor if High King Yuri's future summoner has graced me with a kiss."

"You believe I can do it?"

"If master Yu-Gi-Oh has much faith in you, then I most certainly believe."

Avi got up from her seat and leaned over the rail, despite Ser Gerhalos's protesting growls. The knight leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

The crowd ooohed and the jealous women hissed.

"A kiss as sweet as honey," Ser Damien said tickling the bottom of her chin to make her giggle. "I wish you luck on your pilgrimage, Summoner."

"Thank you, Ser Knight," said Avi.

Damien then laid eyes on Forrest. He reached into his cape's compartment again and took out something wrapped in brown paper. Whatever it was it was bleeding. He opened the brown paper and tossed something at the Fat King.

A horse's penis.

"May Master Yu-Gi-Oh be successful in defeating that brat you call a son!" he shouted before taking off. The wind from the dragon's massive wings almost knocking Forrest's crown off.

Avi and the others laughed as King Forrest got up from his seat and leaned over the guard rail shouting curses at Ser Damien as he shook his fist still clutching the animal genitals in his hand causing it to wiggle like a worm.

The crowd saw this and laughed at him

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" he commanded. "I AM THE KING OF THE NORTH!"

Another blare of trumpets announced the arrival of the duel everyone was waiting for.

Yami pushed open the doors and entered the arena where almost all Elleria was eagerly awaiting the match that could ultimately halt King Forrest's advances.

His ears almost deafened by the roar of the crowd and the loud trumpets that announced his arrival. There was a small section in the front row in brown and orange. They were knights who escorted Prince Malcolm to Elleria for his duel.

Evelyn felt her body shiver when she saw the participants.

"What an outstanding arena," said Forrest, admiring the architecture, doing his best to calm his nerves.

The arena grounds Yami and Malcolm were standing on was made of glass. Waterfalls fell into a moat right underneath the glass. There were curved arches and grand red banners of the High-King.

"Do you really intend to ban duel monsters?" Serenity asked the fat king.

"Ban?" laughed Forrest. "I will end it. It's high time Termnnia grows out of this silly card game."

"And yet here you are, your entire advance at the hands of the very game you hate." Mai Valentine said entering the room in a velvet dress colored black with metalwork collars and cuffs with thin plates on the shoulders and around the thighs making it look like she was wearing armor.

King Forrest nearly sprang out of his seat when he saw her enter the box.

"Hey Mai," said Joey.

"Hi, Mai," Serenity said sweetly.

"Just in time," said Tèa. "The match was about to start."

"My lady," breathed Forrest. "So, you're the one they call the _Delight of Termnnia_ ," said Forrest. "I can see why. The tales they sing about your beauty doesn't do you justice."

"I'm flattered," Mai said sarcastically.

"Do you not find my words true?" Forrest asked, placing his knuckles on his very large belt with a ring of small escutcheons.

"My only love in the world is Duel Monsters," said Mai. "So, no thank you."

"I find you fetching, girl. And I want both you and this kingdom."

"If you want this kingdom your, son is going to have to defeat the best duelist in history." Mai said with a frown. "They will settle this in a duel like the honorable kings of old."

"And do you not find me honorable?"

"You're nothing but a renegade," said Mai. "A fool with so much power he thinks he's above the law and the Creator."

"Ha, I will wipe that smug grin off your pretty lips after my son defeats Yugi."

The duelists below were ready.

"So, ready to fight?" Prince Malcolm cried out from below.

"I am always ready for a fight!" said Yami. "Remember, Forrest," Yami pointed at the king. "If you lose, your army will cease their advances into other lands. And you will keep your vow under pain of death!"

"Indeed," said Forrest. "Now begin this pointless match so I can claim my throne."

Yami and Malcolm drew their first five cards down below. A coin was flipped. Yami called heads. He got it so he was starting first.

"LET'S DUEL!" he and Malcolm shouted.

 **Yami-4000 LP**

 **Prince Malcolm-4000 LP**

"Prepare to hand over the Diamond Throne to The House of the Grizzly!" sneered Malcolm.

"Don't get to comfortable here, you little brat!" Yami shouted, drawing his first card. "For my first move I summon, Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!"

Yami placed the card on his golden Duel Disk. The mana crystals inside began to churn up their energies and brought forth the monster to the field. A tall, handsome swordsman with golden-blonde hair and icy gray eyes wearing a green cuirass over a brown shirt and trousers. His boots were the same color and design as his cuirass and his pauldrons were blue with red orbs trimmed in gold. A midnight blue cape fluttered behind his back. The sword he carried had magical energies.

 **Neo the Magic Swordsman**

 **ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

"Then, I will place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Malcolm's turn.

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode! Then I use the spell card Double Summon to bring another one to the field. And to use his special ability. When Marauding Captain is summoned to the field I can summon a level four or lower monster to the field. So behold Shine Knight and Command Knight. Then I place one card face down and equip my Shine Knight with Legendary Sword, boosting his attack by three hundred. And my Command Knight increases all of my Warrior-Type monsters by four hundred points."

"Aw man!" cried Joey. "Look at all those knights!"

 **Command Knight**

 **ATK/ 1200 + 400 =1600**

 **Marauding Captain x2**

 **ATK/1200 + 400 = 1600**

 **Shine Knight**

 **ATK/ 400 + 400 + 300 = 1100**

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry," said Serenity. "His monsters are weaker than Yugi's magic swordsman."

"You believe my son to be a fool?" chuckled Forrest. "Watch, my son knows what to do."

"Now, I activate the spell card: Banner of Courage! Now during my battle phase my monsters will get a two-hundred-point boost. Making my Command Knight and Marauding Captain more than a match for your Neo. Marauding Captain attack his Neo now!"

"I think not," said Yami. "Reveal face down card: **Reinforcements**. Now my Neo will gain an additional five hundred points this turn. Raising his strength to twenty-two hundred!"

Neo enchanted his blade. He leaped forward and cut Malcolm's Marauding Captain in half.

The crowd howled at the gore.

Avi gasped and buried her face in her hands to shield her view from the sight.

"What are you going on about?" sneered Ethan. "There isn't any blood."

"Leave her alone," Antoine said, slapping Ethan in the back of the head. "You're in enough trouble already."

Back in the arena, Malcolm growled as his Life Points dropped to **3700**.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Malcolm said in frustration.

He was cocky, perhaps a little too cocky. He was a fool to think getting to Yami's Life Points would have been that easy. His heart began to beat in his chest. Every vessel in his body was pumping something fierce. He felt nervous for once. Not too much, for the game was still early. He watched Yami draw his card. He felt a chill run down his frame. What could that next card have in store for him next?

Yami looked at the young prince and said: "I will begin my turn by summoning my Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Yami summoned a magician in crimson armor trimmed with gold and a red cape that was emerald green underneath. It's attack with **1600** until Yami activated an effect which allowed him to place a counter on the warrior.

The counter boosted his attack by **300** , thus making him **1900**.

Yami then gave Neo the Magic Swordsman an equip spell card called Book of Secret Arts, which increased his attack and defense by **3** **00** points, raising him to **2000**. Then he laid a card face down.

Or so Yami thought, for Malcolm activated a trap card: Negate Attack. The card stopped Yami from making any further moves.

With nothing else to do, Yami ended his turn.

"And now I will start mine!" boasted Malcolm. "I shall use the spell, Premature Burial to return my fallen Marauding Captain."

Malcolm's Life Points went down to **2900** because he had to pay **800** to bring back his captain. The soldier returned to the field.

"But he won't stay for long!" the little Naralian prince boasted. "For he shall pay for his petty defense of my front line. I now sacrifice my two Marauding Captains in order to summon my ultimate warrior! I summon Gilford the Legend."

"Augh!" Yami gasped.

The two monsters turned into orbs of light which formed into the giant of a warrior. Yami knew it was the stolen card Princess Evelyn told him about, for this Gilford was adorned with solid gold armor.

"My brother's card," sobbed Evelyn. "Being used against Master Yugi?" She slapped her hands on her face and wept. "You bastard."

"It's okay, princess," Mai said, rubbing Evelyn's back. "If I know anyone who can get that card back, it's Yugi."

"But I'm not done yet!" said Malcolm. "I will switch my Shine Knight to defense position. And when he's face up in defense mode he ranks up to a Level Four monster. And now I shall Xyz Summon."

"What!" cried Yami. "Xyz Summon!"

"He knows how to Xyz Summon!" Joey shouted in disbelief.

"I will overlay my common rabble, Shine Knight and Command Knight to summon forth a mighty officer from within my ranks. Come forth Heroic Champion-Excalibur!"

"Master Yugi!" shouted Avi.

The strange red-armored warrior appeared onto the field after a dazzling display of glittering light.

"Behold!" shouted Malcolm. "Now you have my officers to contend with!"

 **Gilford the Legend ****ATK/2600 DEF/2000 LV 8**

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur** **ATK/2000 DEF/2000 LV 4**

"Now it's my turn to bring the pain!" Malcolm sneered, balling his fist. "First, my Heroic Champion. I can remove two Xyz Material monster from him to double his attack points."

 **ATK/4000**

"By the goddesses!" cried Dancer. "Four-thousand attack points!"

"Attack his Neo, my warrior!" shouted the prince.

"I don't think so!" shouted Yami. "Activate trap card, Mirror Force."

"By Yeyu!" said King Forrest, "That's the card the almost cost my son the match against Ethan!

"I think not," said Malcolm. "I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit. Now by paying one-thousand of my Life Points, I cancel out your trap.'

"NO!" shouted Yami.

"Now, my warrior! Continue with your attack!"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur dashed forward and jabbed his thick, heavy sword into Neo's torso. The magic swordsman let out a painful grunt and then vanished from the field.

Yami lost **1300** points for this attack, bringing him down to **2700**. But then came Gilford's turn to attack. He attacked Yugi's Breaker the Magical Warrior and then lost another **700** bringing him down to **2000** , already at half his Life Points.

"My son is no fool," boasted Forrest. "You see, my dear," he said, craning his neck to look at Mai. "My boy has the power to overcome any opponent."

"Don't get cocky, your Grace," said Mai. "Yugi always finds a way."

"You just watch you wretched wench!" snapped Donald, arriving late to the match, for he was emptying his bowels in the latrine. "By the hour, this duel will be ours, and the Diamond Throne will belong to Naralia."

"So what if he does win?" said Mai. "The Divine Beasts want nothing to do with you. And they'll make that statement clear when you set your fat ass on my baby's throne. Do us all a favor and don't, to save the palace maids the effort of sweeping up your ashes."

"You will see," said Forrest. "I have all but conquered the North. And when my son defeats the world's greatest duelist they will see reason."

"Your son may win a lousy duel, but Prince Daveed killed a god. Your argument is invalid." Mai said, turning her attention back to the duel.

 _Don't prove me wrong, Yugi. If you lose...we're all goners_.

* * *

Yami coughed heavily at the dust left behind from the impact of Gilford's attack. Both his monsters wiped out so quickly and viciously. Neo's blood was still dripping on Heroic Blade Excalibur's sword.

"Look at the world's best duelist now," Malcolm lampooned. "My skills have gotten so sharp, I've even put the King of Games to his knees."

"You do so by stealing cards from their rightful masters," Yami said weakly. "I assure you, that you will not be victorious this day. You and your father will pay for your sins after I am done with you. If you think you have me beat just by attacking me with a few lucky shots, then you are sadly mistaken, boy."

"Then show me what you've got, old man!"

"The audacity!" growled Evelyn. "I hate that child."

"I shall," Yami said. He drew his card after his turn began. "I activate the spell card, Dark Magic Circle! Now I look at the top three cards in my deck and reveal a Dark Magician or a spell or trap that specifically has Dark Magician in the text of the card. Then I place the other two cards in the top of my deck in any order I desire."

Yami revealed the card he selected to keep after arranging the cards. He smiled.

"The Dark Magician!" he called out.

"Ugh!" gasped Malcolm. "Not him!"

"The legendary Dark Magician," said Dancer. "At last. I've wanted to see Yugi use that card in a duel since I was a small boy."

"I never thought I would see a match with Master Yugi using the Dark Magician," said Antione. "This is truly a day I will never forget."

"I bet I can take him on," said Ethan. "I got plenty of cards that can destroy that stupid spellcaster."

"Then where were they in the Emerald Marches?" Ezra asked.

"I didn't have them then," Ethan scoffed. "But my new deck is something worthy of praise."

"You insult my teacher again it will not bode well for you," said Evelyn.

"But what good will that Dark Magician card do him anyway?" Ethan asked. "He has no monsters to tribute him with."

"If that was such a problem then why does Master Yu-Gi-Oh have that smile on his face?" Avi asked.

"Yeah, explain that kiddo?" said Joey. "My pal, Yugi, is just like his magicians. He always has a trick up his sleeves."

"I now activate my trap card!" announced Yami. "Magician's Navigation!"

"What does that do?" Malcolm asked.

"It allows me to special summon one Dark Magician from my hand! Now, cower in fear as I summon my mightiest monster!"

An arcane circle appeared on the field, glowing dark violet.

"Here he comes," breathed Evelyn.

The Dark Magician rose out of the arcane circle with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were shut as though he were in a deep sleep. When he finally came out onto the world of Men, his eyes instantly opened.

Malcolm looked into his glowing blue eyes and shivered. The Dark Magician always spelled doom for many duelists. And Yami was about to show him why.

"As powerful as your Dark Magician is, he's still no match for my Gilford."

"No, but Gilford will no longer be here with us. For I will use the secondary effect of my Dark Magical Circle. When a Dark Magician is summoned to the field I select one card you control and banish it."

Dark Magician spun his staff and blasted Gilford with a dazzling spell. Gilford lurched forward and cried out in pain then vanished from the field.

"And I am not finished!" yelled Yami. "For my Magician's Navigation allows me to summon a level seven or below DARK spellcaster-type monster from my deck. Come forth, Dark Magician Girl!"

The men in the stadium whistled and hooted with glee as possibly the most beautiful card in all of Duel Monsters was summoned to the field. She flew out of a pink arcane circle and gave a wink as she hovered down next to her master.

 **Dark Magician-ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

 **Dark Magician Girl-ATK/2000 DEF/1700**

"I wasn't aware Duel Monsters had cards capable of such beauty," King Forrest said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Ah, the Dark Magician Girl at last!" drooled Antione. "What a spectacular monster."

"She's no monster," said Ethan. "She's an angel! I bet Ana herself had something to do with her creation."

"Will you guys get a grip?" grumbled Ezra.

"And now, that the effect of your Heroic Champion is over, his attack points go back down to two-thousand. Dark Magician attack his Heroic Champion with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician jumped into the air, gave his staff a spin and fired his signature attack at Malcolm's monster.

His Life Points were lowered to **2200**.

"And now, Dark Magician Girl! Attack his Life Points directly!"

Dark Magician Girl cheered and a made a graceful bound. She looked down at Malcolm and gave him a wink then aimed her rod at him. But she was suddenly enveloped in chains."

"What's this!?"

The Dark Magician Girl squealed trying to get free from the chains coiling around her body.

"I activated my Shadow Spell, trap card!" said Malcolm. "It renders your Dark Magician Girl useless and lowers her attack by seven hundred points."

The chains drained the Dark Magician Girl's attack to 1300. She moaned in agony.

"You thought you could easily get me, stupid!" Malcolm shouted, giving the finger at the Dark Magician Girl. "What now bitch! Look at you!"

"I will end my turn," said Yami. "Make your final move."

"Final move? You sure about that?"

He drew his card. "Yes! I use monster reborn to bring back my Marauding Captain. Then I tribute him to summon the Millennium Shield in defense mode! With a defense of three-thousand you won't get through to me. And it will keep me safe until I can figure out how to rid the field of those pesky magicians."

Yami chuckled confidently.

"Wha-what is it now?" Malcolm babbled in fear.

"You think that shield is going to be enough to win you a victory over me? For that matter, did you honestly believe that you're the only one in this arena who can Xyz Summon? I've learned a few tricks from a wandering duelist named Yuma. You could learn a thing or two from this energetic youth. Now, behold as I overlay my two magicians!"

A powerful force helped Dark Magician Girl break free from her chains. She gave Malcolm the finger, then jumped up into a vortex with her master.

"Come forth, Ebon Illusion Magician!"

"Oh!" went King Forrest, getting up from his seat to get a better view of the new monster. A dark, shadowy figure in robes as black as night and long golden hair that went down to his back.

 **Ebon Illusion Magician**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

"It can't be!" shouted King Forrest. "I'm about to lose everything I worked so hard to achieve. My battles! My victories. All for naught because of this stupid game!"

"You got him now, spirit," Yugi said, appearing next to Yami in his phantom form. "That Ebon Illusion Magician has another effect up his sleeve. I think it's high time we use it to put that kid in his place."

"I couldn't agree more," said Yami. "And now, I will detach one Xyz material monster from my magician in order to summon a normal spellcaster-type monster from my hand or deck."

"But, but that just isn't fair!" shouted Malcolm.

"Come forth, Dark Magician!"

"Wait," said Evelyn. "I thought he only had one in his deck."

"Thank you for letting me use your Dark Magician, Yugi," Yami said looking down at the boy. Yugi smiled and nodded his head.

His Dark Magician came onto the field. But he was adorned in black armored robes with glowing neon blue trim. His skin was pale blue and his hair as white as snow.

"Th-they still can't get past my Millennium Shield!" Malcolm said, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Is that so?" said Yami. "Dark Magician! Attack!"

"You're a fool!"

The Millennium Shield suddenly vanished.

"What!"

"When my Dark Magician attacks, my Ebon Illusion Magician comes into play. I can select one card you control and banish it."

"NO!"

Evelyn jumped in her seat with joy. "He did it! I knew he could."

"I haven't seen you smile like that in weeks, my love," Dancer said, taking her hand.

Evelyn smiled back. They kissed while Yami made the final blow.

"This is for Prince Talion!" shouted Yami.

His Dark Magician burned the rest of Malcolm's Life Points to 0.

"Yugi Muto is the winner!" called out the announcer.

The crowd lifted from their seats and cheered for the King of Games.

Yami then walked to Malcolm and searched his deck for Gilford the Legend.

"This will go to its proper owner," Yami said, kicking the unconscious boy's arm out of his way to further approach Forrest.

"My son!" shouted King Forrest. "MY SON!"

"KNOW THIS!" roared Yami. "An alliance will be formed with the coming of Prince Daveed next week. And if you should break your vow and set foot into our homes you will face a force unlike any other as all Termnnia will unite against the North and expel you from the annals of history! Termnnia belongs to everyone!"

"YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI!"

Evelyn looked down at the King of Games and blew him a well-deserved kiss.

Yami smiled back at the princess and gave a thumbs up as he made an about face and proudly walked back into the inner sanctum of the arena.

* * *

 **Patty**

* * *

"Yuri?" Patty called out into the darkness of the harbor. It was a foggy night. The light of the iron lamp posts across the boardwalk pierced the darkness. The island's most advanced lighthouse stood quietly in the distance. The bell of a buoy rang somewhere in the water, but it was too dark to see where it was. The air was salty and smelled of fish from the market just down the street.

Max scurried beside her. His dog tag jingling with each step.

"That's funny," Patty said walking up and down the boardwalk. "I could have sworn Yuri told me to meet him here. But why so late at night and in this crumby weather?"

"Max, I don't like this. I think we should go back and tell Yuri to meet us some other time. This is stupid."

Max whimpered with agreement.

"Come on, baby, let's get out of here."

She walked the boardwalk again. The ocean's waves soothed her, for now, until she heard a cackle coming from the fog. She yelped and backed up. Max barked at the stranger.

A figure walked out of the mist. A youth off twenty-four in a black overcoat, black slacks, shoes, and a beanie. His face was riddled in acne scars and his eyes were as dark as the ocean at night. A standard issue Duel Disk was mounted on his right wrist. Then, what appeared to be an imp walked out of the fog, too.

A little boy, dressed in a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt with black skulls. He had baggy denim jeans and a beanie on his head.

"Pamela McKnight?" he asked.

"That's her, bro!" said the little boy. "That's the one. Just like in the picture."

"Who are you?" Patty cried out. "I warn you, I'm armed!"

"Take it easy, sweets, the name's Lloyd and this here is my brother, Marcus. "I aint here to hurt you. It's just that there's a rumor going about that you beat the Queen of Dragons. Someone with a lot of cash put a bounty on your ass and I'm here to claim it."

"Someone put a bounty on me?" cried Patty. "Who?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Yeah!" sneered Marcus.

"My client wants you taken out. If you lose, you're gonna hand over your rarest and most powerful card. Zera the Mant."

"What makes you think I'm going to give up my Zera the Mant even if I do lose?" Patty sneered.

"You don't want to do that, baby. You run, I'm going to have to get physical on you. I don't want to have to do that, especially in front of my little brother. My client won't reward me with the bounty if I don't give them proof."

"Fair enough," said Patty, activating her Duel Disk.

"Let's get this party started then," Lloyd said, activating his.

"All right!" cheered Marcus.

"DUEL!" Lloyd and Patty both cried out.

 **Patty-4000 LP**

 **Lloyd-4000 LP**

"I'll start things off," Lloyd said. He drew.

"For my first move, I think I'll use a little Hinotama to deal **500** points of damage to your Life Points!"

"What the!" cried Patty.

Fireballs fell from the sky and landed all around her and reducing her Life Points to **3500**.

"Take that!" Lloyd said, balling his fists.

"Yeah, no one's better than my brother!" cheered Marcus, giving a leap of joy.

"And now," said Marcus, "I'm going to summon...what the..."

A cloud of darkness shot out of the ground in front of Patty. The wind coming out the cloud sounding like screeching. The cloud dispersed and revealed a tall warrior wearing black, bladed armor. He had tall, spiked, red hair and wore a black visor over his eyes. A torn red surcoat swayed over his legs.

"What is that?" said Lloyd.

"When you inflict damage to me and I have no other cards on the field, I can special summon Gorz The Emissary of Darkness to the field. And then, I can activate one of his effects depending on what kind of damage I took. Since I took effect damage, Gorz will inflict the same amount of damage to you."

Gorz gave a mighty bound toward LLoyd and punched him in stomach as a swirl of darkness came out of his fist. Lloyd fell to the ground.

 **Patty-3500 LP**

 **LLoyd-3500 LP**

 **Gorz The Emissary of Darkness**

 **ATK/2700 DEF/25000  
**

"Big brother!" cried Marcus.

"I'm fine, bro," said LLoyd. "She just got a lucky shot that's all. I'm still not done with my turn. I summon a monster in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field. Your move."

"Draw!" said Patty.

Max barked at Gorz. The dark monster looked down at him and silenced the puppy who whimpered with fright and hid behind Patty's leg.

"I summon Legendary Fiend!"

Patty put her card on the Duel Disk.

She summoned a four-armed creature of the night. It had black wings and black horns. It's upper body was blue and the lower half covered in brown fur. The same colored for covered his forearms. His yellow eyes pierced the darkness.

 **Legendary Fiend**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1800  
**

"This is scary, bro!" Marcus called out. Fiend monsters were terrifying, but to see them at night was like walking into a nightmare. Legendary Fiend made a horrible sound like a hundred dogs barking in sync.

"I know," said Lloyd. "How can someone as cute as her be summoning creatures like that?"

"What? You thought because I'm a girl I'd be running cute little fairies and pretty female monsters?" Patty sneered, feeling enticed by the look of fear on their faces. "Well, the joke's on you asshole."

"Watch your mouth, girl, my little brother is here."

"You think he's scary now, kid?" said Patty. "Wait till you see him attack. Legendary Fiend, destroy his face-down monster!"

"Ha!" laughed Lloyd. "You attacked my Steel Ogre Grotto Number 2!"

The card flipped up and then a colossal iron giant rose up to Lloyd's defense. He was made of black steel with gold bands and a triangle-shaped head with one green eye.

Roooorr! Went the metal creature crossing his large arms and blocking Legendary Fiend's attack.

 **Steel Ogre Gtotto # 2**

 **ATK/1900 DEF/2200  
**

"Yes!" cheered Marcus. "Take that!"

Patty grimaced. Her Life Points dropped to **2800**.

"I can still wipe him out with Gorz!" said Patty. "Attack him now!"

Gorz took out his large blade and jumped up at Steel Ogre Grotto #2.

"I think not!" said Lloyd. "Activate trap card, Spellbinding Circle! Now your Gorz will be trapped in the pentagram and will remain trapped."

"And my bro, kicks butt again! You're not so scary!"

"I end my turn," said Patty.

"Don't worry, bro, I got this," said Lloyd. "What next? Ah, here we go. I summon Metal Guardian in defense mode!"

 **Metal Guardian**

 **ATK/1150 DEF/2150**

"Then I'm going to use, Yellow Luster Shield, which boosts my monster's defense points by three hundred!"

 **2200 + 300 = 2500**

 **2150 + 300 = 2450**

"Now, you won't have anything powerful enough to get past my wall of monsters. Next I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. Excellent, how's about another Hinotama to heat things up!"

More fireballs rained down on Patty. Her Life Points fell to **2300**.

"I place one card, face down, and end my turn."

"Damn, bro, you really are the best duelist I know!"

"Now it goes to me," said Patty. "I summon Invader of Darkness!"

Patty summoned a giant figure with a body of gold armor enveloped in a black, hooded cloak.

 **Invader of Darkness**

 **ATK/2900 DEF/2500  
**

The fear came back on the faces of the two brothers.

"Then, I will use the Zera Ritual spell card, and I will offer the Shadow Specter in my hand and my Gorz on the field to summon, Zera the Mant!"

Marcus and Lloyd babbled in fright when Patty's favorite monsters stomped onto the field from the darkness.

 **Zera the Mant**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2300**

"I will use my Invader of Darkness to destroy your Steel Ogre Grotto!"

"I think not," said Lloyd. "I activate the spell card, Shrink, this will cut your monster's attack in half."

"Don't count on it," said Patty. "That's a quick-play spell, and so long as my Invader of Darkness is out on the field, you can't play quick-play spells."

Lloyd cried out in shock as Invader of Darkness held out his massive hand, charged a ball of dark energy and fired it. The blast decimated Steel Ogre Grotto #2. He groaned as his body fell apart. Then, Zera charged in and demolished Metal Guardian leaving Lloyd wide open for a direct attack from Patty's Legendary Fiend. She smiled as the beast brandished his claws.

"Did I forget to mention?" Patty said with a sexy smile. "Legendary Fiend gains 700 attack points every standby phase, so now his attack points are 2200." She giggled in an adorable manner.

Legendary Fiend slashed his claws on the side of a brick wall, sharpening them until they glistened. He showed them off to Lloyd and snarled. He took flight and charged at Lloyd, slashing him across the chest and lowering his Life Points to 1300.

Legendary Fiend made his horrible roar again and flew back to Patty's side of the field.

He had no cards in his hand. He drew to begin his turn. Nothing. It was an equip spell-card.

He ended his turn and then braced himself for an onslaught as Patty attacked him with all her fiends. The beasts coming towards him all at once in the darkness of the night proved too much for Lloyd. He fainted before the creatures could touch him.

Max barked at Lloyd and his little brother, who ran to aid him.

Patty smiled and turned around, disappearing into the night with her fiends.


	46. Part III: The Millennium Tournament

**Yuri**

* * *

Summer break had finally begun and with that it marked the end of Yuri's time through grade school.

"Say cheese!" Mrs. Montgomery said holding up her phone to take a picture of Yuri, Patty, Nick, Tyson and Carter in their caps and gowns.

"Cheese!" they all called out.

There was a bright flash from the phone.

"Ahh-ahh!" croaked Nick, blinking to get rid of the light floating over his gaze.

"Good job you guys, well done!" Mr. Montgomery said approaching the group. "I've seen you youngsters since you were young kids and now that you're here on this day, it just brings a tear to my eye."

"Aw group hug!" Tyson said coming up from behind his friends and embracing them in a gigantic bear hug.

"Accck!" groaned Yuri.

"Tyson!" croaked Nick.

"Ooo! Oooo!" Carter howled in agony.

"Ow, my boobs!" cried Patty.

Mr. Montgomery took them to the park after their ceremony for a barbecue to celebrate their graduation. But as the party laughed and joked and even shed tears, Yuri was looking up a tree. His food growing cold on his red plastic plate.

"Yuri?" Crystal said.

Yuri turned and saw Ren and Crystal behind him also donning their cap and gowns. Theirs were colored in deep crimson, the colors of the academy they went to.

"You okay, buddy?" Ren asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yuri looked back up the tree. _I saw somebody up there once. Was it a just a dream?_

"You're weirding me out," Crystal took off her cap and swung her hair to let it flow down to her shoulders. Nick stared at her wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Yuri asked.

"I was personally invited here by your father," said Crystal. "And seeing as how Mr. Montgomery hates Brett, he wasn't invited. So, it's just us and your friends."

"Well that's wonderful news," Patty sighed with relief as she joined them. "I am in no mood for him."

"Patty!" Crystal hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Same to you, and you as well, Ren. You finally made it."

"I took hours of tutoring from Crystal," Ren chuckled. "But it was worth it for this day. Now, I can just duel and not worry about school."

"I'm pleased to hear that," said Patty. "Speaking of dueling, are you in the mood for a match, Crystal?"

"Me against you?" Crystal said intrigued. "Sure, I have an extra Duel Disk in my car."

"Duel Disk?" Patty felt a cocktail of doubt and fright churn in her stomach and flushed up her chest. "I never dueled with holographic technology before. Is it safe?"

"I've dueled with it multiple times," said Yuri. "I'm still standing. It's scary at first, but nothing beats the feeling of actually having your monsters stand by your side."

"Try it, baby, you'll love it."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Crystal dashed for her Lamborghini to get her things. Crystal and Patty removed their gowns and slapped on their Duel Disks.

"Oh, this will be good!" Mr. Montgomery said, cutting his steak.

 **Patty-4000 LP**

 **Crystal-4000 LP**

"I'll go first," said Patty. "I set a card face down and summon this, face down in defense mode!"

"Really?" said Crystal. "Come on, don't hold out on me."

"I'm not, and to prove I'm being serious, let's make things interesting with direct attacks."

"But those rules haven't been implemented yet," said Carter.

"So?" said Patty. "This isn't an official duel."

"Whatever you say, girlfriend," said Crystal. "That'll mean this will be a quick match."

"Yeah, she's right," said Nick. "Crystal has almost all of the strongest dragons in the game. Two direct attacks and she's finished. Crystal has got this in the bag."

"I don't know," said Yuri. "Patty seems pretty confident in herself. Just look at her smile. It's like she knows she's going to win."

"Very well, Patty, direct attacks it is. I'm going all out on you."

"Oh, you'll be sorry," said Patty.

"Oh, am I?" Crystal sneered, drawing her card. "Let's see what we've got here. Oh! He were go. Let's start this party with this cutie. Grant me victory, baby." She kissed her card.

"I wish I were the cards in her deck man," Nick said, pulling the collar of his gown. "Damn, she's hot."

"You must really love your dragons," said Patty.

"They're my greatest treasure," said Crystal. "I'm embarrassed to sat it, and, I know this sounds stupid, but, I do love them. My dragons are my family, my only family. They put bread on my table. A roof over my head. Blessed me with so many friends. I can always count on them."

"That's really sweet, Crystal." Patty smirked.

"Yeah, let's hope you still feel that way after I summon this, Serpent Night Dragon in attack mode!"

A portal of darkness opened above Crystal and out flew her slithery serpent of a dragon. It screeched like a falcon and slithered through the air in circles before coming to a stop behind Crystal.

 **Serpent Night Dragon**

 **ATK/2350 DEF/2450**

"Dragons and a beautiful-blonde. Oh. I am in love!" Nick commented as he grasped his chest.

"You sure are excited about this," said Ren.

"Are you kidding? It's my graduation day. Best friends all around me. A plate of barbecue ribs and two hot babes duking it out in a duel. Life doesn't get any better than this, Ren."

"Friend, huh?" said Ren.

"Yeah," Nick said with a sigh. "You're not so bad."

"Attack!" Crystal commanded.

"And you fell for my trap!" said Patty. "The monster you attacked was my Kisetai leech monster."

"Ewww!" Crystal screeched when she saw the one-eyed pink leech with red bat-like wings on its head and a hand-like appendage on the end of its tail which wagged its finger.

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Patty. "Now, that your Serpent Night Dragon has attacked my leech, it attaches itself to your dragon!"

The Kisetai monster coiled around Serpent Night Dragon's head and stuck its finger into its head.

"And now, during each of your standby phases, my Life Points will increase by half your Serpent Night Dragon's attack."

"Da-yum!" said Tyson. "Nice play, Pats."

"Oh, perfect," said Crystal. "Now that icky leech is attached to my beautiful dragon and Patty gains Life Points each turn. I end my turn, Patty. Your go."

"Sweet," Patty said, drawing her card. "Oh, nice. I lay another card face down, and summon another little surprise for you, Crystal, in defense mode. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh can handle it and more, baby," said Crystal. "Draw."

"And you know what that means," Patty teased. "My Life Points increase thanks to my leech."

 **Patty-5175 LP**

 **Crystal-4000 LP**

"I know," said Crystal. "It hasn't even been my first turn with that thing and it's already starting to bug me. If there's one thing you should know, Patty, it's not to piss off the Queen of Dragons. Now I summon, Mikazukinoyaiba!"

Mikazukinoyaiba leaped out of his card and onto the field. He was a bipedal dragon warrior with brilliant green scales wearing black armor trimmed with red and wielded a crescent-shape sword which he could throw like a boomerang.

 **Mikazukinoyaiba**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/2350**

"And even though your gross leech is still attached to my dragon, I can still attack attack you, Patty."

"You sure you want to do that?" Patty asked.

"The more you stand there, the more Life Points you will gain. I cannot let you do that."

"Okay," Patty scoffed with a shrug.

"Serpent Night Dragon, attack her face-down monster!"

Serpent Night Dragon raised its wings and fired its shadowy sonic attack. The creature he destroyed was a brown little rodent."

"Aww," crooned Crystal. "What was that? It was so cute. Oh well, no matter. It's gone and you're wide open for an attack. Mikazukinoyaiba, get ready for an attack."

"You serious man? You want some of this?" Patty teased the monster. Mikazukinoyaiba snarled at her. "Don't like that do ya, tough guy?" Patty turned, bent over and slapped herself in the rear. "Come on lizard breath! Take a bite outta this! My ass!"

"Come on, Patty," Yuri groaned.

Mikazukinoyaiba dashed for her. Suddenly the brown rodent was back.

"What the?"

The little creature intercepted Crystal's attack.

"Hey, how did you do that?" said Crystal. "How did you summon a monster during my turn?"

"You attacked the Bubonic Vermin," said Patty, holding up the card. "Like rats in the plague they just keep coming back after you attack them. And, since you just summoned another one of them, I get to summon one more to take its place. In face down defense mode."

"I end my turn," said Crystal.

"Now it's my turn," said Patty. "I summon another monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Another monster appeared face-down on Patty's field.

"She's gone defensive again," said Yuri. "Probably has more surprises for Crystal."

"My turn," said Crystal.

"More Life Points, please," said Patty.

 **Patty-6350 LP**

 **Crystal-4000 LP**

"Check out that score," said Tyson. "Patty's in the lead over the Queen of Dragons and none of them have taken a hit."

"Patty's better than I thought if she can hold out this long with no damage against Crystal," said Carter. "I think this is going to be one exciting duel!"

"Not if Patty stays in the defensive it's not," said Nick. "This is DUEL Monsters. She's gotta battle Crystal at some point."

"I don't think that's what Patty intends to do," said Ren. "Patty knows that even her Zera the Mant, her best monster, has no chance against half the monsters in Crystal's deck. So there would be no point in taking Crystal in a head-on attack. I think, we have yet to see the extent of Patty's strategy, but if it pays off, she could pull an upset victory of Crystal today."

"But what is Patty's strategy, Ren?" Tyson asked.

"Let's find out, it's Crystal's move."

"For my next move, I summon Krystal Dragon!"

A column of crystals sprouted from the ground. They shattered and revealed a dragon made of blue crystals.

 **Krystal Dragon**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/1000**

"That's it," said Patty. "Just as I hoped you would."

"Patty, you HOPED Crystal would summon that thing?" Nick cried out in shock. "You have lost your mind, girl."

"Your dragons are in place, and now I activate the trap card, Dragon Capture Jar."

"Oh no!"

"I thought so," said Ren.

A pot made of gold with the face of a dragon on the front rose out from behind Patty. It let out a purple mist that caused all three of Patty's dragons to bow down in defense mode.

"My dragons!" cried Patty. "Fight it!"

"They can't," said Patty. "Now you're dragons on the field will remain in defense mode. The same fate will befall anymore dragons that you summon."

"Shit!" said Crystal. "With no way of attacking, I gotta skip my turn."

"Such a shame, huh?" said Patty, drawing. "Things were really turning around for you. But, now, it's time to proceed with your lock down. I use the spell card Ground Collapse. With this spell card on the field, two of your monster card zones will become unusable. And you've used up three of the five zones, so that means you can't summon anymore dragons until the three you have out on the field will be gone. And let's not forget I have my leech on your Serpent Night Dragon meaning for every turn you go without damaging me, my Life Points will increase by **1175**."

"Oh crap!" cried Crystal. "This...this can't be happening!"

"Damn, Patty," said Yuri. "That's brutal."

"Now, I play the spell card, Prohibition!"

A black plaque rose out of the ground. The slab was blank.

"What does that do, Patty?" Crystal asked.

"Simple. I announce the name of one card and that card cannot be played so long as this card remains on the field. And I choose, your Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End."

"No!" Crystal shouted. She had the monster in her hand.

"Damn, now Patty's prevented Crystal from summoning her Ace monster," Nick said in disbelief.

"For my next move, I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands. New hand, new game, eh Crystal."

"Sure, whatever," Crystal said, drawing her cards, obviously frustrated with the current situation.

"Oh, I am so going to get you now, Crystal," Patty said examining her new hand. "I use the spell card, Monster Recovery. Now, I get to return one of my face down monsters to my deck. Then combine my hand with my deck. Shuffle. And draw the same amount of cards I had before. And if these next cards are what I think they are, it's going to be game over for you Queen of Dragons."

"Bring it on, Patty!"

"You want it? You got it babe. I summon one of my newest monsters. Go, Beast of Talwar!"

Yuri and his friend watched in awe as Patty's new fiend monster appeared on the field. He stood twelve feet tall, had a shadowy bronze body and wielded two crescent shaped blades.

 **Beast of Talwar**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2150**

"Now, to flip up my face-down monster. Bite Shoes."

Patty revealed a monster in the shape of a shoe. It had one eye and its mouth was the hole where the wearer would put in their feet. But one would have to be a fool to wear this monster, for the hole was lined with razor-sharp teeth.

"Ugh," Crystal cringed. "I would not want to wear those."

"Yeah, think he's nasty now, just wait till you see what he can do. I choose one of your monsters and change its position. But, seeing as how my Dragon Capture Jar is out on the field, that would make him totally useless wouldn't you agree? So I'll use him for the ritual."

"You don't mean!"

"Oh yeah. I tribute my Fiend Megacyber from my hand and my Bite Shoes to bring out Zera the Mant! Come on out baby!"

"That's an impressive line up of monsters, Patty," said Crystal. "But there is one flaw in your strategy. My monster are forced into defense mode. Now, I won't lose Life Points if you attack."

"Oh no?" Patty grinned, tauntingly holding up a spell card.

"What's that?" Crystal asked.

"It's a little doodad called Continuous Destruction Punch. With this card, damage will be applied normally even if your monsters are in defense."

"NO!" cried Crystal.

"Oh yeah, as my favorite fighter, Brock Lesnar, would say: _Here Comes the Pain!_ Now, how to proceed with my battle phase? I would attack your Serpent Night Dragon, Crystal, but seeing as how my leech sucks half his attack points and adds them to my Life Points, that would be a mistake. Then there's your other two monsters. Mikazukinoyaiba and Krystal Dragon. They shouldn't be too hard to defeat. Zera the Mant, attack Mikazukinoyaiba! Shadow Slash!"

Zera the Mant raised his claws and slashed both Mikazukinoyaiba's arms off and dealing **450** damage to Crystal's Life Points.

"Now, Beast of Talwar, slay her Krystal Dragon!"

Beast of Talwar raised his curved blades then charged and performed a cross-slash attack that destroyed Krystal Dragon. Krystal Dragon roared and the exploded. The blast dealing **1400** damage to Crystal.

Her Life Points dropped to **2150**.

"You're incredible," said Crystal. "How are you not playing in the Pro Leagues?"

"Not my thing," said Patty.

"Not your thing?" said Nick. "You have the skills to keep the Queen of Dragons on the ropes and you say the Pro Leagues are not your thing."

"It's no big deal," said Patty.

"You could make a lot of money, Pats," said Crystal, drawing her card. "If you want, I could find you a sponsor and a manager and have a team all set up for you."

"I appreciate the offer, but, my skills are no big deal. I think I got lucky is all. Besides, I want to be an artist, not a duelist."

"Who says you can't be both?" Crystal asked.

"Father Time," Patty scoffed. "It takes a lot of time and practice to be an artist and the same amount of effort is involved when it comes to dueling. I choose my paintbrush over my cards."

"That's fine," said Crystal. "To each her own. Maybe someday you can draw me like one of your French girls."

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that offer," Patty said biting her lip.

Yuri fell on the ground laughing when he got the reference Crystal made, his humor mostly found on the surprised look on Nick whose mouth fell open as quick as a cash register.

"Time to turn things around," said Crystal.

"Ah, it's your standby phase," said Patty, her Life Points now at **7525**.

"Well, your leech is not going to stay around for long, for I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, and use it to get rid of your disgusting leech."

"Why would she do that?" asked Nick. "Patty's got a plethora of dangerous cards on the field. Why choose her leech."

"The more Life Points that Patty gains, the harder she'll be to defeat," said Ren. "And right now, even if Crystal were to get Chaos Emperor Dragon out onto the field and use his devastating ability, I fear there won't be enough cards out to do enough damage to Patty. And Crystal will lose the Chaos Emperor to boot because his effect destroys everything in their hands and on the field, including himself. Plus the **1000** Life Point cost to use the effect will bring her down to a measly **1150** and leaving her wide open for an attack from Patty."

"Yeah, but still," said Tyson, "The Continuous Destruction Punch has got to be the worst of them all. The Dragon Capture Jar has her dragons trapped in defense mode and with that punch card out, Patty can inflict damage anyway."

"Keep your eyes on Crystal," said Ren. "I think, she's got what she needs to get out of this mess."

"I summon this monster in defense mode," said Crystal. "Then, I place two cards face down and end my turn. Go!"

"Time to end this little game," said Patty. "Zera the Mant, attack her face down monster!"

Zera did as he was told. The card flipped over to reveal a little blue dragon carrying an explosive. It spread its wings and flew at Zera, activated the detonator and flew into Zera in a kamikaze attack that destroyed him.

"NO! ZERA!" cried Patty.

The dust settled. Crystal was still in the game. Zera did no damage even with the Continuous Destruction Punch card.

"What happened?" cried Patty. "My Zera the Mant is gone?"

"The monster your Zera attacked was a nasty critter called Exploder Dragon," Crystal said, holding up the card. "When he is destroyed in battle, he destroys the attacking monster. And, any damage I take involving my dragon get reduced to Zero making your Continuous Destruction Punch useless."

"Yeah, for now!" said Patty. "Beast of Talwar, avenge Zera and attack her Serpent Night Dragon!"

Beast of Talwar attacked with another cross slash attack dealing a mere **50** points of damage.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do, Pats."

"Huh?"

"You cleared my field. And now that it's my turn, I will summon Lord of Dragons and use the Flute of Summoning Dragon which allows me to special summon two dragons from my hand."

Lord of Dragons ( **ATK/1200 DEF/1100** ) blew on the golden dragon flute.

"I summon Seiyaryu and Kaiser Glider!"

 **Seiyaryu**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2300  
**

 **Kaiser Glider**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2200  
**

"Oh, yeah, and don't think your Dragon Capture Jar is going to work anymore, Pats. Now that Lord of Dragons is out on the field, my dragons cannot be harmed by your monster, spell, or trap effects."

"Aw, crap," said Patty. "And things were going so nicely, too."

"Yeah, aint that a shame," said Crystal. "Okay, Kaiser Glider, attack her Beast of Talwar."

The golden armored dragon was shrouded by flames and he flew into the sky, circled the battlefield, and dove at Beast of Talwar who held his swords up, bracing for impact.

"They'll destroy each other!" cried Patty.

KABOOM!

The speakers on the Duel Disks caused a rumble. When the dust settled, Beast of Talwar was gone but Kaiser Glider still stood.

"Sorry, Pats," said Crystal, "but Kaiser Glider's special ability prevents him from being destroyed when he battles a monster with the same attack points."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"I really hate to do this to you, Patty, Seiyaryu and Lord of Dragons, attack her directly!"

WHAM!

WHACK!

Patty's Life Points dropped to **3825**.

"Man, Patty's finished," said Nick. "Zera the Mant has to be the strongest card in her deck. Without it, there's nothing she can do to stop Crystal's army of dragons."

"My turn," said Patty. She drew her card.

"Just surrender, Patty," said Nick. "It's okay to lose."

"I play the ritual spell card End of the World!"

Everyone grunted in shock. Dark clouds swirled over their playing field. Lightning bolts crashed into the ground all around them causing craters.

"I tribute two fiends in my hand to ritual summon Demise, King of Armageddon!"

A white arcane circle of divine design circled over Patty. A ray of light shined down behind her and then the fiendish creature emerged towering over the girl. His armor was dark gray with white and he wore a cape of blue fire. His weapon was a tremendous axe.

 **Demise, King of Armageddon**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

"She's out of her mind," said Nick. "Crystal's Seiyaryu..."

"Save it"! said Ren. "Patty wouldn't have summoned that creature if she didn't have something up her sleeve."

"And now I pay **2000** Life Points to activate Demise's special ability. Everything on the field gets wiped out except for him."

Crystal gasped. There was nothing she could do.

Demise summoned arcane circles that appeared under every card they had out on the field and destroyed them leaving Crystal wide open.

"Patty..." Crystal said.

"Demise, King of Armageddon! Attack her directly and finish this! Axe of the Apocalypse!"

Demise's axe was enveloped in blue flames.

RRRAAARRR! He roared, raising his weapon and striking Crystal down for the finishing blow.

* * *

 **Leon**

* * *

In the depths of the Phobos Corp building, Leon Caldwell sat on a leather chair looking at holographic screens displaying graph bars, pie charts and images of Duel Monster cards. He raised an eyebrow and grinned from the corner of his mouth when he saw Aquarius's celebrity, Crystal, in a match with a common school girl.

"She lost?" he said to himself. "Those new cards you brought in are doing wonders for the game. I thought Crystal could never lose."

"Is all going well?" a voice asked from the darkness. "Is he safe?"

"No," Leon answered casually. "No monsters fitting your description have appeared on any of the Duel Disks. This figure you're looking for has not appeared."

"Keep us updated," the voice said again. The dull blue glow of the screens outlined the body of the voice's owner.

"So, this guy you're looking for…Is he anything like you Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto Kaiba grinned. "No. I am nothing like Bakura. In terms of looks yes. He's a walking drawing like me."

"Don't put it that way," grinned Leon. "You 'walking drawings' have proven more interesting than anyone around this boring chunk of land. Yuri is another matter entirely. Who'd have thunk the little runt I despised all these years was the ruler of another world."

"Looks can be deceiving, can it?" Kaiba grinned. "Yes, he is the chosen one to wear the crown. And now that Yuri is about to come home, my allies grow uneasy and pester me to aid him. That's why I'm here until the tournament is over. For a little peace and quiet. And you're the only one around here I seem to like. You have the brains, the money and the power. You don't fear getting your hands dirty to get what you want and you're not shy in flaunting your worth. In a way, you remind me of myself and I admire that."

"That's why you entrusted me with the holographic tech you so generously gave us? I must ask why?"

"The game was starting to lose its vigor," answered Kaiba. "I looked at your company's stocks and they were dropping rapidly. Duelists were moving on to other games. I can't have that, because that would mean Yuri would move onto them as well. He needs Duel Monsters because the game is a symbol of power in our world. So, I came to this one to add a little...' _enrichment_ ' to Duel Monsters. Those pathetic screens and those third-rate graphics were an embarrassment to the game."

"But you did this not for the company…but for Yuri."

"I can't afford to let the kid go homeless while living here. So, yes. This was mostly for him. To prepare him when he comes home. These holograms are nothing compared to the duels he will experience when he returns. That's why I set up this tournament. To test Yuri's skills and see for myself if he is ready to take the throne."

"You like to do things big," Leon said, resting his chin on his fist. "You could have had a few opponents take him on. This tournament cost a lot of money, you know. You say this tournament was set up just for the sole purpose of training Yuri. Don't you think that's a little over the top? It goes against the rules of logic."

Kaiba grinned. "When you have as much money as I do, and the most advanced technology at your fingertips. The rules just no longer apply." He started to walk out the control room. "In layman's terms. You can do whatever you want." And he left. The automatic metallic doors shut behind him.

"So, you screw the rules because you have lots of money?" Leon grinned. "I like that."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

SLAP! Went the sound of Brett's hand on her flesh.

Crystal whimpered from the sting of the impact as she lay over his lap in her bedroom.

"Who did you lose to?" he asked.

"No one!" Crystal cried out.

He struck her again.

"Don't lie to me," said Brett. "Who did you lose to?"

"Who told you that I lost?"

"Do you play me for some kind of idiot, Crystal?" Brett asked, striking her again. "You're using a Phobos Corp Duel Disk. It tracks your every move with a global positioning satellite and gets a good glimpse of your cards so as to detect cheaters."

"That gives Leon an unfair advantage, don't you think?" Crystal asked, looking back at Brett.

"Perhaps, but he is the King of Duel Monsters and the creator of all the tech that made this possible so he can do whatever he wants."

He smacked her rump again.

"Now, earlier today, Leon saw you in a match against someone. You lost. Crystal, that's unacceptable. Not after all the money I poured in to making you the Queen of Dragons."

Another smack.

"Now, who was it?"

"It wasn't even an official duel!" she cried out.

"So, you admit to losing."

Crystal grunted after she felt herself getting spanked again.

"Who did you lose to? I'm not going to ask again, Crystal. If I do, your dragons are going to someone else."

Crystal gasped. "No, you can't!"

"I can. And I will. Who did you lose to?"

He started undoing his belt.

"Patty! It was Patty!"

"Patty? That girl with the white bow and the pink highlights? Interesting."

He pulled her underwear back up, lowered her dress and pushed her off his lap.

"Very interesting indeed. I always thought that girl was special. I might have to pay her a visit."

"Leave her alone!" cried Crystal. "I was the one who lost."

"Yes, and she's the one who beat you. I'm going to see for myself the kind of skills she has."

He got out his iPhone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me. Yeah, it's been a while, right? Interested in making some money?"

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

With the tournament so close, Yuri and his friends had to work overtime. Poor Patty worked the hardest, sometimes not coming home until after midnight. And since the duel she had with Crystal was unofficial, no one knew of her victory.

On their next payday, Yuri met up with his friends at the pizza shop in the new duel area. They ordered a large cheese pizza and sat down to discuss their earnings. The screens above showed the matches taking place in the many arenas and some had Crystal singing her new song.

Nick and the others could still not believe Yuri had been friends with her for so long. They were ready to begin talking, but Tyson was mesmerized by Crystal's beauty on the screen above as she sang her song.

"Wake up, dude," said Carter.

"Must be a new video," said Nick. "I haven't heard this song before."

"Okay guys," Patty said. "We worked our asses off these past few months. I've counted it all up, and we have twenty thousand dollars."

"Yes!" Nick cried out. He almost fell out of his chair.

"We did it guys!" said Tyson. "One step closer to bringing Jeannie here with us!"

"I know, hey, you guys never saw what she looked like," Nick said taking his wallet out of his pocket. "Here she is," he said pulling out a picture of her. He revealed a heavenly-faced little angel with sparkling blue eyes, a cute nose, and long dirty-blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a pink band.

"Wow, Nick," said Yuri.

"She's beautiful," said Patty.

 _Arf! Arf!_ Went her chocolate brown Shit Zu named Max.

"The pizza's not here yet, baby," said Patty. "Wait."

"Man, it's been a while since I saw the little guy," Yuri said petting her dog. "The last time I saw him he fit in my hands."

"Come here, boy," said Carter. He picked him up and held him.

"Well, that's great to hear, about your sister, Nick," Tyson happily commented. "I'm glad we're giving her the chance to come live with us."

"You hear that sis!" Nick cried out. "You're coming home!"

When they had their fill of food and Duel Monsters, they walked to Yuri's house to see if Mr. Montgomery could spare them some cards. You could imagine the surprise he got when he saw them carrying Duel Disks in their arms at the front door.

"Well, well," he said rubbing his beard. "You kids got my new Duel Disk system?"

"Yeah, aren't they cool?" Nick said holding up the package.

"You don't have to ask him that," said Patty. "He made them."

"Well, yes, they are cool," Mr. Montgomery agreed. "How did you kids get them?"

"We saved up for months to get them," said Carter.

"So, you got jobs, eh?"

"Yes, sir," said Patty. "Man, were they difficult. I didn't have a good night's sleep in a while."

"And it shows," Mr. Montgomery said, noticing the bags under her eyes. "Oh, kids, you didn't have to go through all that trouble. Why didn't you just ask me? I could have given you your Duel Disks."

"YURI!" They all shouted slapping him repeatedly.

"YOU JERK!" Tyson cried out.

"We got them didn't we!" Yuri shouted.

"But we wasted all this time!" Patty laughed.

"All right, kids, that's enough." Mr. Montgomery said with a laugh. "Come on in; I have some new cards you could use for the tournament."

"Is it too late to register?" Patty asked.

"Not at all, little lady," said Mr. Montgomery. "I'll sign you in as you fix your decks."

"Thank you," said Carter.

"You'd just give us those cards, sir?" Nick asked.

"And how," said Mr. Montgomery. "I've seen you kids since you were little. Patty once called me, Papa. Step inside and pick the cards you want."

Yuri led his friends inside the mansion. In the office, there were booster boxes with the latest set. They dug in and eagerly picked the cards they needed. When their decks were full, the friends left home and went to the city to celebrate.

Patty drove her friends to the beach to finally relax and enjoy their holiday before the tournament began. They bought their swimwear with the extra money they pooled from their savings and sprinted for the beach. Tyson and Nick charged towards the water, throwing off their shirts and jumping in. Patty shook her head and helped Yuri and Carter with the towels and chairs, though it was hard for Carter to do anything, for he had never seen Patty this way before. She wore a white long-sleeved mesh top and very, very short denim cutoffs.

Max rolled around in the sand, happily wagging his tail. Most likely he was waiting for food.

When they got their spot set up, Yuri sat down on the lounge chair to enjoy the view of the ocean in front of him.

Max barked and hopped onto his lap. The palm trees were swaying gracefully in the wind. The seagulls squawking overhead and the waves crashing against the sand relaxed Yuri of his nerves. Though, Nick and Tyson's whooping from the surf made it a little hard to concentrate on the serenity around him.

Patty decided she would go into the water as well, and she stripped down to her bright pink bikini. By how Carter looked at her, Yuri was afraid blood would pour down his nose.

"Coming guys?" she asked, trying to free her ankles from her crumpled shorts.

"I'm good for now," said Yuri. "I don't think I can go anywhere; Max fell asleep."

"How about you, Carter?"

"Yeah, hell yeah!" he said springing up to his feet.

"I'll race you!" Patty said, running for the water.

"No fair, you got a head start!" Carter called running for the water.

Yuri could see he was making no attempt to catch up with her.

The friends played until the sun began to set on the horizon. The sky turned bright orange and the clouds a shade of pink and dark purple. They gathered around a fire that Tyson started after buying some logs at the pier shop. They each held onto cones of their favorite flavored ice cream, mint chocolate chip.

"Guys," said Nick. "Moments like this aren't going to last forever. Once this summer ends, who knows if we'll ever see each other again. As much as I want you guys to stay here in Aquarius with me, I know you have your goals and ambitions. I encourage you to follow your dreams but never forget this bond of friendship we have. Can we make a promise that we never forget each other?"

"There's no need for such a pledge, Nick," Patty said with a smile. "You guys are in my heart. I love you, all of you. We have plenty of moments like this to enjoy. So let's not ruin them with all this talk of the future. Let's cherish them. Make the most of them."

"Hell yeah!" called out Tyson.

"And I wish you both the best in the tournament!" she continued. "So Yuri, Nick. Rest up, guys. You've got a lot of asses to kick!"

"Hey, if we can, let's stop by Burger World," said Tyson. "All that swimming made me hungry."

"You're always hungry," Patty groaned, shaking her head.

"I don't think we can get any food," said Nick. "We're low on cash."

"That's okay," said Yuri. "I'll pay for the food. It's on me."

"My man," Tyson said, slapping Yuri a high-five.

"Well, if you promise not to get any ketchup in my new truck, I suppose we can stop by the restaurant," Patty said, with a heavy sigh.

They packed up their things, washed the sand from their bodies under the shower stall by the boardwalk and walked back to the parking lot to Patty's truck where they loaded their things and got in.

"Ow, my face," Yuri grumbled, looking at the sunburn across his nose. He felt some irritation on his shoulders and back as well.

"I told you to put some lotion on," said Patty, getting in the driver's seat. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Went her door ajar alarm. "Now, look at yourself." She slammed the door.

"I don't have any sunburns," said Tyson.

"You're too black to have a sunburn," Nick grumbled, tending to the burn on his forehead.

"Aw, screw you, man!" Tyson shouted as everyone laughed at Nick's offensive joke. Tyson even cracked a smile and laughed too.

"This is a sweet truck, Patty," he said when the laughing died down.

"I worked an entire year to get this," said Patty, driving out of the parking lot.

"So quickly?" Yuri asked. "And with such a meager pay?"

"Yeah, and didn't you just get a new computer for your art program?" Tyson asked. "That alone was like fourteen hundred bombs."

"I work two jobs," Patty said, biting her lower lip.

Yuri noticed her voice getting shaky.

"Wow, Patty, that's a lot of hours. It's no wonder you're always so busy," said Nick. He was looking out the window at a group of bikini-clad girls heading for the beach. There were also monsters popping up here and there around town from many duelists trying out their Duel Disks.

"Well, here we are," Patty said entering the burger restaurant. She pulled into the drive through. "Hey, cool, the Dragonfire Burger: a spicy new burger commemorating the launch of the new Duel Disk system."

"Hey, I'll try that," Yuri said, looking at the poster on the window, advertising the spicy new burger.

"Me too," Nick said holding up his finger.

"I'm not accustomed to spicy foods," Carter said bashfully. "I'll stick with a regular cheeseburger."

"Order up fellas," said Yuri.

"And ladies," added Patty.

"And ladies," Yuri repeated.

" _Welcome to Burger World, can I take your order_?"

"Yeah, uh, I'll have three number fours; medium!" Patty called out while leaning out the window. "One number five; medium and…"

Tyson rolled down his window and leaned forward and called out from the back.

"Yeah, how ya doin'? I'll have, uh...six number fours. The, uh, Dragonfire Burger; extra cheese and jalapenos. Two Triple Decker BB-Q burgers; with crispier bacon, please. The Super-Special-Awesome Burger with extra cheese. A Bacon Master Burger; extra bacon. Two orders of six Mini-Man Sliders with large fries…and uh, a diet coke."

Tyson's friends all looked at him.

"Anything else?"

"We're good ma'am!" Patty called out before Tyson could shout out an order more. Nick also covered Tyson's mouth with his hand.

"Okay, your total is fifty-ninety-five. Wait in the lot, and we'll be right out with your order."

"Thank you!" Patty called out. And then she rolled to the pay window.

When they finished their meal, Patty then drove her friends to a nearby store to buy booster packs and a movie to watch that night. There were a few kids who were impressed when they saw their Duel Disks.

Nick disappeared into the mega-store saying he was on the lookout for the most important item on the list but before anyone could ask him what the item was he dashed into the store. Patty and Yuri went to get the supplies. She pulled out a cart and pushed it into the busy store with Yuri following behind her. He gave her his sweater to keep her warm and to hide the mesh top and short-shorts she wore underneath which caused some unwanted attention outside.

"I feel good about this," Patty said tossing a pack of gummy bears into the cart. "You know, getting Nick's sister to come here and all."

"Oh yeah," Yuri said rather droll.

"You're still thinking about Leon, huh?"

"Yeah, in all honesty, Patty, if it weren't for him, I'd feel better about going to this tournament. Sucks that he had to host the damn thing."

"Well, he is the head of Phobos Corp's technological division," said Patty. She brushed her pink highlighted bangs off her eyes with her fingertips. "He pretty much invented the holographic systems that made Duel Monsters an even bigger hit than it was before. Without it, Duel Monsters would be a regular card game. It probably would have lost its gaming crown to those newer games that came out."

"Like what?" Yuri asked.

"Well, that one that recently came out. I don't know what it's called, but I saw some kids playing it while I went to the park. They were screaming 'STAND UP!' before every game. It looked like fun."

"I like my games," Yuri said with a grin. "But Duel Monsters is and forever will be my only game."

"Mine too," said Patty. "I don't care what anybody says, I'm never going to outgrow this game. But, again, don't worry about Leon. You got a card that could turn the tides against him. Wipe out his field of spells and traps and make sure all his monsters are in defense and you've got yourself an instant victory."

"Were it so easy," said Yuri. "Leon has almost every card, and by now he probably would have heard of my Black Tyranno. It wouldn't surprise me if he was working on a way right now to take him out."

"Don't worry so much," said Patty. "Trust in your deck, and you'll never go wrong."

* * *

A couple of nights later, Yuri went on another of his evening walks into town, listening to nineties songs on his phone. It had been raining again, so the streets were wet and puddles glimmered, absorbing the neon lights of downtown.

The air smelled of fast food. Cars zoomed by with speakers blasting loud music.

Yuri had hoped to meet with Crystal and Ren for a quick game in the park. Sure enough, they were waiting for him outside a drug store. Ren opening a pack that he bought.

"Yuri!" Crystal called out. "Did you guys have fun at the beach?"

"Oh?" Yuri asked.

"Ren told me," Crystal said jerking her thumb at Ren. "He saw you guys having the time of your lives down there."

"We were proud that we got our Duel Disks," Yuri answered.

"So you're finally entering your first official tournament?" said Ren. "Wish I could. But I have some important business to take care of."

"That sucks," said Crystal. "I was hoping to see Yuri face you finally."

"You can't play in the games either way," said Ren. "You're their singer."

"I know, what a bummer."

"We'll have our duel, one day," Ren said, lighting a cigarette. "But for now, it's Yuri's night."

"Is that why you called me out here so late?"

"There's going to be a lot of tough customers coming to the tournament," said Crystal. "We just want to make sure you're ready. After all, my fiancé is going to participate as well."

"You say it so casually," said Ren. "I thought you despised the guy."

"I do," said Crystal. "I don't like the marriage, but I have to do it. If I don't go through with this, Brett's family will pull the plug on my career. They're the only reason why I'm such a household name right now."

"Is it worth all the aggravation Brett and his goons put you through?" Ren asked.

"It doesn't bother me," said Crystal. "Sticks and stones. And after what Brett did to me he can't lay a finger on me anymore, for even his uncle was pissed off. But enough, drama. I may be married to the biggest creep on planet earth, but at least I still have you guys to look forward to at the end of the day."

"Here, here!" Ren said, placing a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "Well, if we want to get Yuri to the park before his bedtime..."

"'Ey!" snapped Yuri.

"Then we should take a shortcut through the red-light district."

"Oh, gross!" shrieked Crystal. "The biggest low-lives in Aquarius hang out there."

"So?" Ren said, tossing his finished cigarette into an alley.

"So I'm Crystal Anderson. I'm a really hot singer, and I hold a Chaos Emperor Dragon; a card so treasured by collectors that some have even killed people just to have it? Not to mention everyone in town knows about Yuri's Black Tyranno. No doubt some low life will want to get their greasy hands on it."

"Maybe you forgot, I know three forms of martial arts, and I'm armed. It's not so bad down there, trust me. It's one of my haunts."

"Oh my God," said Crystal. "You're a pig."

"If it's the quickest way to the park from here, so be it," Yuri said, with a nervous shake in his voice. "What happened to your cars may I ask?"

"We walked here," said Ren, already walking towards the raunchy side of the island, mostly owned by Brett's uncle and his men.

"Brett was having another one of his bitch-fits," Ren explained. "Wasn't happy to know you were entering the tournament. So, Crystal ran out of the estate and came to me. That's when we decided to call you up for a few warm-up matches in the park."

Ren lit another cigarette as he led his friends towards the district which hidden under a large bridge. The bright pink, orange, and red lights flashed in the night with signs that read **XXX** and **Girls! Girls! Girls!**

Christmas lights and paper lanterns hung from building to building and coiled around the light posts. A hooded man was passing out fliers for one of the clubs advertising a hacked holo-projection system which showed female monsters in raunchy outfits.

"Oh, sick!" Crystal said, tossing the flier away.

Yuri could hear the thumping of loud music radiating off the walls of the shuttered and rundown buildings. Tough looking bouncers guarded the doors, and nasty looking people skulked around the sidewalks.

"Hey, Yuri isn't that your friend over there?" Crystal asked.

Yuri turned his gaze from the signs and spotted Patty walking towards them in a brown trench coat.

"Patty?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, Yuri. Crystal, Ren?" stammered Patty. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's an interesting question," said Ren, crossing his arms sternly. "We could ask you the same."

"I…I," Patty stuttered, with a grin. She tightened the belt of her coat. "In case you're wondering, this place is the quickest way to get to my house."

"And the most dangerous," said Crystal. "Didn't you just send me a picture of that new Ford you bought? Why aren't you driving home in it?"

"Well, I…" Patty began, but then a fat Latin-American man stepped out of one of the clubs which stood perched by the canal under the bridge. He wore a white tank top and jeans and was balding. He was screaming at her.

"Pamela! What in the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted. "Your shift isn't over! Did you hear me! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"What's he talking about?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know him," said Patty.

"Don't lie, he just used your name, Pamela," said Ren.

Patty's face turned red. She bashfully opened her trench coat, revealing a sparkling brassier and black latex short shorts with fishnet tights and black seven-inch heels.

"So, this is your second job," Yuri said, scratching the back of his head.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out?" Patty said, closing her coat to hide the shameful outfit she had underneath.

"Oh, you poor thing," Crystal said sympathetically.

"I'm disappointed in you, Patty," Ren said, crossing his arms. "Great artist, a member of the school math team, straight A's, honor roll. You're too good for this place."

"But I have to make some living. I need to pay for my art school, my truck, and my apartment, Yuri. You know a home around here is expensive to maintain."

"So you'd rather work in this dump than be a professional duelist?" Yuri asked. "Patty, no offense, but that's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"I told you," said Patty. "I have no time to be a duelist. And this place is a shit box but it pays well."

"But what about your parents?" Ren asked. "What will they think?"

"Screw them."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"My dad was having an issue with drugs ("Are listening to me!" Miguel called out from outside the entrance of the club) and my mom is a whore who walked out on us when I was born. My dad started hanging out with some floozy. She was no better than my mother. She treated me more like a dog than a daughter. (I'm talking to you bitch!") So, I left (HEY!"). Put two-and-two together and I'm here shaking my ass in this place."

"No, no!" said Crystal. "No more of this. We're friends now; I can get you out of this?"

"You mean it?" Patty asked.

"And you know you could have come to us for help," said Yuri. "My mom and dad love you and the guys very much. You know you can seek them out for aid."

"I didn't want to be a bother," Patty said, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Nonsense," said Ren. "I know the Montgomerys very well. They've pulled my family and me out of trouble on many occasions. And they can do the same for you."

"But if I don't have this job, I can't afford to pay for my apartment. Where will I go?"

"With me," said Crystal. "You can live with me. I have a suite in a nicer spot of town. I go there some nights when I want to be alone. You can stay there."

"I can?" Patty asked. "You…you mean it?"

"HEY!" shouted Miguel.

"Yes," Crystal said with a wink.

"Now, quit this job and join us at the park for some rounds of Duel Monsters," Ren said taking out his deck. "What do you say?"

"Thank you all so much!" Patty said, trying to hold back her emotions.

"But before we go," said Crystal. "How's about we buy you some new clothes and get you out of that disgusting outfit."

"Sounds good to me," said Patty. She followed her friends out of the horrid district.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" roared Miguel.

"I quit you fucking spaz!" shouted Patty.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!" bellowed Miguel. "I OWN YOU BITCH!"

"Screw you!" Patty shouted, walking out of the red-light district with her friends.

Once they reached a more comfortable part of town, Crystal took Patty to a clothing store and bought her a pink tank top and jeans. Afterward, they entered the park where duels were held. Holographic monsters battled one another on the fields below.

"Four please," Ren said to the cashier to buy their tickets to the dueling fields.

Ren slipped off his backpack and handed Yuri his Duel Disk to play against a kid who was eager for a match. The boy introduced himself as Mike, a student from the fourth grade. He was a good lad sporting a red t-shirt, baggy denim shorts and a baseball cap put on backward over his rose-blonde hair.

"You ready?" he called out to Yuri. He looked at Crystal and Patty. Their beauty made his cheeks turn red.

"Yeah, let's have a great match!" Yuri called back, activating his Duel Disk.

"You said it!" Mike shouted. He drew his card dramatically. "I summon Mechanical Spider in attack mode!"

Mike summoned a red spider with purple stripes, glowing blue eyes and sickles at the ends of its legs.

 **Mechanical Spider**

 **ATK/400 DEF/500**

"Ah, Machine-Type monsters," said Ren.

"Not bad," said Crystal. She and Patty were sitting on a wooden bench next to the battlefield.

"Then I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Okay, my turn," Yuri said, drawing his card. "I summon Tomozaurus in attack mode!" He said, summoning a dark-brown forty-foot carnivorous dinosaur that sent painful memories into Yuri's head. It confused him a little.

"You okay, sir?" Mike asked.

"I'm all right," Yuri said with a wan smile. "In fact, I'm attacking your spider now!"

Tomozaurus was one-hundred attack points stronger than Mechanical Spider. He flattened it with his foot and dropped Mike to 1900 Life Points.

"Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Yuri said, putting his card in one of the Spell/Trap card slots on his Duel Disk.

"My turn," Mike said, drawing his card. "I summon Yaiba Robo in attack mode!"

Mike summoned a yellow box with a Japanese symbol painted black on the side. Googly eyes attached to black cables slithered out from the box and then all sorts of weapons from axes to chainsaws, to pincers and an even larger ax sprouted from its body.

 **Yaiba Robo**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1300**

"Uh-oh, Yuri," teased Patty. "He's stronger than your Tomozaurus."

"ATTACK!" Mike commanded. The box screeched and hovered towards Yuri's monster, revving up its chainsaw.

"I activate my spell card!" called Yuri. "Rush Recklessly. This card will boost my Tomozaurus' attack by seven hundred points raising his attack to twelve-hundred."

"Aw, nuts!" Mike said, snapping his fingers after Tomozaurus swiped Yaiba Robo away with his tail.

His Life Points dropped to 1700.

"Wow, Yuri's getting good," Patty said.

"I choose to end my turn without playing a card," Yuri said, ending his turn.

"Okay, now I got you!" Mike said in excitement when he drew his card. "I summon my Patrol Robo with an attack strength of eleven hundred points!"

"Impressive," Yuri said when the monster appeared on Mike's field.

It stood nine-feet-tall with a polished bronze body that reflected the lights of the park. It was equipped with a drill and an axe for weapons, and six small wheels at the bottom to mobilize itself. Mike jumped with joy, for he felt he was finally going to rid the field of the Tomozaurus Yuri had. But much to his dismay, Yuri activated a trap card when he attacked called Negate Attack, which sadly ended the boy's battle phase.

"Aw, so close!" Mike said, snapping his fingers. "I'll get you next time."

"We'll see," Yuri said. He drew his card. It was a spell called Pot of Greed, which allowed him to draw two cards from his deck. "I will equip my Tomozaurus with two equip spell cards. Invigoration and Raise Body Heat."

"What do those do?" Mike asked.

"Invigoration increases the attack of Earth-Attribute monsters by four hundred points but decreases their defense by four hundred points," Crystal explained. "And as for Raise Body Heat, it increases the attack and defense of Dinosaur-Type monsters by three hundred points."

"Oh, geez!" Mike said, slapping his forehead, almost knocking his cap off. "That's a total of seven hundred points!"

"Cool, now Yuri's monster is one hundred points stronger than that Patrol Robo," Patty said with excitement. She was jumping in her seat. Duels made her happy.

Crystal noticed this, and she looked at her friend and laughed softly. Ren smirked. He felt he did some good this night getting Patty to stop working in the red-light district.

Poor Mike could only watch as another one of his monsters was flattened by Tomozarus. And there was not much he could do for the next three turns, for he drew monsters weaker than Yuri's. One the next turn he lost his Mechanical Snail. On the next it was his Golgoil, that got sent to the Graveyard, and then on the next turn, it was Shovel Crusher bulldozer monster.

The match was drawing attention from the other kids who came to watch the duel.

They were laughing at Mike, calling him weak and a loser.

"Hey come off it!" snapped Yuri.

"My turn," Mike said. He drew his card. "Okay, this time, I got you, sir. I summon Cyber Soldier!"

Mike slapped his card onto his Duel Disk. The holograms blinked rapidly as they were ready to project a big monster. And big it was. It was a round machine warrior. Its ball-shaped body was light-blue with the word soldier written in red paint on the right side. It had scrawny arms with red pincers and brilliant diamond-shaped yellow, blue and red shoulders. Its legs were hunched under its body with large plates to provide a significant defense for its body and its small round head which was white with black eyes and a crown of yellow spikes with a long trunk coming out of the mouth. Its attack strength was 1500 making it more than a match for Tomozaurus.

"Whoa!" said the kids.

"All right, attack Yuri's Tomozaurus!"

The creature beeped in response. Its arms and legs sank into its body, and it began to spin, then it shot towards Tomozaurus and smacked it into the air. Yuri looked up into the night sky as his monster tumbled back to earth and erupted into an explosion once it hit the ground. The blast damaging Yuri's Life Points by **300**.

"And just to make sure you don't get any ideas next turn; I'm equipping my Cyber Soldier with Machine Conversion Factory. This card will boost my machine's attack and defense by three hundred points, raising its attack to eighteen hundred and its defense to two-thousand!"

"The kid's got him now," Patty said, crossing her arms.

"You're hot!" A little kid said, bashfully admiring her.

"Come on Yuri!" cheered Crystal. "Don't you got some beefed up Dino in that deck somewhere."

"I do, but I have to draw him first. And I didn't. Well, that sucks. I summon Anthrosaurus in defense mode!"

"Yes, I got you now," said Mike. "Because here comes my Giant Mech-Soldier!"

He summoned a fifteen-foot giant machine clad in ornate royal purple armor with beautiful black carvings. He had massive shoulder armor and leg plates with a beautifully designed blue cloth in between his legs. He carried a large tower shield that matched his armor and carried an earth-shattering axe-blade in his right hand. His battle mode activated causing his piercing green eyes to start glowing. The Giant Mech-Soldier's attack was **1750**.

"Cool, he's one of my favorite monsters," Yuri said, looking up at the mechanical giant.

"Well, one of your favorite monsters is about cream your Anthrosaurus. Go, Giant Mech-Soldier! Destroy his puny monster with your axe-blade attack!"

Giant Mech-Soldier, heeded his little master's command and charged towards Yuri's side of the field. He let out a mighty shout and smashed his ax onto Anthrosaurus. The red-armored dinosaurs yelped in agony and exploded.

"Now I place one card face-down and end my turn," Mike said, with a cocky grin.

The kids around him were now impressed with his dueling. He saw Patty clapping for his attack, causing him to blush. He couldn't believe it. Even a college girl was impressed with his skills.

"Here, we go," Yuri said, beginning his turn. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon #2 to create the mighty: Bracchio-Raidus!"

Yuri's new monster was a forty-foot tall sauropod dinosaur with rough blue skin, thick legs and a long tail and neck. It had glowing green eyes and stomped on the ground ready for battle, snorting angrily sending plumes of white mist from its nostrils. It charged towards Cyber Soldier and whipped it with its tail. The beast flew into the sky and landed with a thunderous explosion. Mike grunted, watching his Life Points decrease to 1300.

"Impressive monster," said Mike. "But this duel is just beginning!"

 **Mike-1300 LP  
**

 **Yuri-1700 LP  
**

"My move! Sweet! First, I use my face-down card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Cyber Soldier. And now to summon my ultimate monster. Go: MACHINE KING!"

"Where did that kid get a card like that!" Ren stammered.

"Uh-oh," said Crystal. "You know a card is bad news when Ren freaks out like that."

"Think you can stand up to my Machine King, Yuri!" Mike boasted, he balled his fist.

 **Machine King**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/2000**

"Sure, my Bracchio-Raidus will rid the field of that machine, as soon as I activate this card. The field spell: Wasteland."

Yuri put the field spell card into a special slot on the side of his Duel Disk. The ground around them turned into a dusty desert with dead trees growing out of the crusty soil and a few dinosaur skulls littered around the ground.

"This will increase the attack and defense of Rock, Zombie and Dinosaur monsters by two-hundred points, raising my Bracchio-Raidus's attack to twenty-four hundred, making him more than a match for your Machine King. Bracchio-Raidus, attack his monster!"

"Yuri, you big dino-dummy!" shouted Crystal.

Machine King grabbed Bracchio-Raidus by the neck. The tall dinosaur struggled to get free. If the beast had been real, his great feet would have caused the earth to shake.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"Machine King gains one hundred points for every Machine-Type monster on the field!" Patty cried out. "Every machine including itself."

 _Including itself!_ Yuri thought. He counted the monsters. Giant-Mech Soldier, plus Machine King, plus the revived Cyber Soldier meant Machine King got a three-hundred-point boost raising its attack to twenty-five hundred!

"Machine King, counter attack!" commanded Mike.

The machine monster raised up its right fist and launched it. The missile entered Bracchi-Raidus's chest and exited out of its back. Bracchio-Raidus moaned in pain and collapsed to the ground with a thunderous explosion.

Yuri's Life Points fell to **1600**.

"I started off slow at the beginning. But now the match is mine!"

"It's too early to be proclaiming that," Yuri said, sending his Bracchio-Raidus card to the Graveyard. "I'll set one card face down. Your turn, kiddo."

"And it will be a good one," Mike said. He sneered when he drew his card. "First I play the spell card: Shallow Grave. It allows us to summon a monster from our Graveyards in Defense mode. I choose to revive my Patrol Robo. And with another Machine-Type monster out on my field, my Machine King gets another one hundred points. Now he's at twenty-six hundred."

"Very well," said Yuri. "I summon Bracchio-Raidus in defense mode."

"Really, that all you got?" said Mike. "I summon Mech Bass!"

Yuri's face cringed when he saw a mechanical fish with a plasma cannon on its back sprout onto the field. Its sharp fins were made of shiny turquoise metal. Its head dark blue with bright yellow eyes and a large open mouth with black rubber lips. The rest of its body colored in polished gunmetal. It had eighteen hundred attack points and because it was a machine it increased the Machine King by another **100** points. Now it was standing at **2700.**

"Oh no, now he's way stronger than that Black Tyranno Yuri's packing," Patty said in disappointment.

"Don't count Yuri out just yet," said Crystal. "Remember, he beat the Regional Champion and won that holiday event in New York."

"Yeah, but this situation is worse," said Patty. "Every time that kid summons a machine it just boosts that royal Bucket O' Bolts' attack by another hundred points."

"This is definitely the match Yuri needs before the games," Ren said with a smile that made Patty blush like the love-stricken ten-year-old standing beside her.

"Okay, now to rid the field of that field spell," Mike said, activating a spell card called Mystical Space Typhoon. It allowed him to destroy one spell/trap card on the field. With the Wasteland field gone, Brachio-Raidus was back at **2200** and **2000** attack and defense points.

Then Mike used another spell, Stop Defense. Now Bracchio-Raidus was forced into attack mode. Mike jumped up into the air and pumped his fist, declaring his attack. Machine King's eyes glowed, charging up a powerful laser beam that sent Yuri's dinosaurs back to the Graveyard. His Life Points now dropped to **1100**.

"I don't believe it!" cheered Mike. "Not only have I got the best monsters out on the field, but I've also got the lead!"

"He has a point," Patty said, resting her fingers on her chin. "He does have Yuri bent over a barrel."

"I love that analogy, girlfriend," Crystal winced.

"Now I've got images in my head," Ren groaned, rubbing his temple.

"I really hate to do this to you, kid," Yuri said when his turn began. "Especially since you were doing really well. You play a lot better than most of the students at the high school."

"Gee, you think so?" Mike asked.

"I mean it, kid. You duel well. Maybe it should be you going to the Millennium Tournament, instead of me."

"Cool, you're going to the tournament. I wish I could go."

"With skills like yours, maybe someday you will go to a big competition," Yuri said with a comforting smile. "But having said all that, I'm afraid I must end this duel, my friend."

"That look in his eye," Crystal said, breathlessly. "Guys, I think our star has been drawn."

"Okay, I play the spell card: Earthquake. This spell card will force all your monsters into defense mode."

"What for?" Mike asked, babbling in confusion. He watched helplessly as his monsters bowed down.

"I now summon Black Tyranno to the field!"

"Wait that means you're…"

The summoning of the Black Tyranno interrupted Mike's sentence. The beast stomped onto the field and gave a thunderous roar, causing all the kids to cover their ears.

"If you have that card," Mike said, removing his palms from his ears. "Then that must mean you're Yuri Montgomery! The guy who beat that jerk, Randal Lawson, the regional champion!"

"Whoa!" said the children. They exchanged looks with one another.

"Yuri's Black Tyranno sure has become quite the celebrity," Crystal said, admiring the black-armored dinosaur.

"Then you know what my Black Tyranno does?" Yuri asked.

"I'm ready, Yuri!"

Once Yuri declared his attack, Black Tyranno eye's glowed. He roared and trampled Mike's machine monsters then stomped the ground in front of the boy reducing his Life Points to 0.

"My turn! My turn!" the other children called out.

"Come on guys, don't push!" Yuri laughed trying to hold back the mob of young challengers. "I have enough time to duel all of you."

"Aww, would you look at that," said Crystal clasping her hands together.

"Our Yuri sure does have that effect on people, doesn't he?" said Ren.

"Hi, I'm Max," said Yuri's young opponent, offering a friendly handshake.

"Hi Max," said Yuri. "Let's have a good game, okay."

* * *

After six long duels, Yuri finally had enough. The hour was getting to be very late.

"Come on, Patty; I'll take you home," Crystal said, looking at the time on her phone.

"Oh, but I've got to get my truck."

"We can pick it up in the morning."

"You don't understand, Crystal, my vehicle is in a shitty part of town. I have to get it. Otherwise, it probably won't be there."

"Good point," said Crystal.

"Storm's brewing," Ren said, looking at the sky and spotting flashes of lightning and hearing a rumble of thunder.

"Curse this tropical climate," said Crystal. "Well, hopefully, we can get to my home before it rains."

"But you guys walked here," said Yuri. He jerked his thumb at the bridge in the distance. "And Patty parked in outskirts. The Edge of Edge. Not only will we have to deal with rain, but there are also crooks down that way too."

"No prob," Crystal said, reaching into her purse for her phone.

Yuri had forgotten about Crystal's limo driver. And he arrived just in time, for Yuri was beginning to feel cold raindrops on his cheeks and hands. Plus, the thunder was getting louder making Crystal very nervous, for she feared thunderstorms.

She darted in first and turned on the lights inside. Patty, Yuri, and Ren quickly got in with her. The driver took them to the parking lot where Patty parked her truck. The limo was giving them unwanted attention, so Ren, armed with a Glock tucked in his waistband, went outside to escort her to her vehicle.

Once she got in her truck, she followed Crystal's limo back to the luxurious towers downtown. It began to rain heavily by the time they got there. Crystal met up with Patty at the entrance to the apartments and told the driver to take her two friends home. Yuri could see an extravagant chandelier from the window in the foyer. He could make out red furniture and tropical plants in an indoor lagoon.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Crystal.

Ren gave them his jacket to shield themselves from the downpour. "I want it back in the morning!" he shouted through the torrential winds. He said he would take Yuri back home first.

"Bye guys," called Patty.

She and Crystal darted into the building.

"It was really sweet of Crystal to offer her home like that," Yuri said with a heavy yawn.

"It's past your bedtime, little Yuri," Ren said in a cool voice.

"Yeah, it is," Yuri retorted, looking out the tinted window. Despite the heavy rains it was not enough to stop the nightlife of Aquarius. There were still many party goers braving the rain heading to nightclubs. The bright neon of the buildings lit up the night.

Yuri looked at his deck. His Black Tyranno was at the bottom. The gold letters and the greenish-amber background shimmered.

"Use him well my friend," said Ren. "He's more than just a Duel Monsters card."

"What makes you say that?"

"He seems to show up when you need him most. I've never seen that kind of drawing power before."

"Drawing power? Don't analyze the game so thoroughly, dude, it's a trading card game meant for fun."

"If only you knew what this game really is, little Yuri," Ren said, folding his arms over his chest. "Maybe then you'll take it a bit more seriously."

"Yeah, sure," Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

The limo stopped in front of the gates of the Montgomery estate. Yuri stepped out ran back into his home.

"It's almost time, Yuri," Ren said, watching his best friend walk into his home into the loving embrace of his mother. "You'll know the real power of Duel Monsters soon enough."


	47. Yuri vs Patty

**Yuri**

* * *

The day of the Millennium Tournament came at last. The streets around the main plaza of Aquarius's central island were closed so that platforms around the tallest tower of the island, Phobos Corp.'s main headquarters could be built. They stood perched in the building's courtyard next to the sea glimmering in the afternoon light.

Fireworks of colorful smoke erupted into the sky as hordes of people herded into the city to watch the best players in Aquarius compete in the biggest Duel Monsters event in years.

"Welcome to the Duel Monsters Championship Games, the Millennium Tournament!" called an MC in a glittering white suit and an enormous red bow-tie and round sunglasses. "Our participants have been preparing for these games for months and now the time has come to see who can prove their worth and reach the top of the ladder and battle our Duel Monsters World Champion, the mighty Leon Caldwell!"

"You ready, Yuri?" Nick said, clenching his fist. He looked very different. His hair was cut, now short-cropped like a soldier. His beard was neatly trimmed and he wore a black leather jacket over a white tank top and jeans. Yuri hated to admit it, but Nick was looking rather handsome today. He actually cared about the way he looked for once, and it paid off, for there were some girls eyeing him from the crowd.

"Yeah," said Yuri.

"And now a few words from our host, The Great One himself. Leon Caldwell!"

Yuri's brother proudly marched onto the podium to make his speech.

"Welcome, players, to the inner circle of the world's greatest duelists! You have worked long and hard to make it to these games, battling your hardest in the qualifiers spread throughout the islands. You have worked many months to prepare your decks for these games and now is the time to show the world what your decks are made of as you fight each other in this long and grueling tournament. The last man standing will have the chance to face me and prove to the world that he is the world's greatest. But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to keep my title."

"We'll just see about that!" sneered Nick.

"And don't forget that the loser of each duel most fork over their rarest card to the winner. These will not be friendly games. I assure you the Millennium Tournament will be an all-out war."

The duelists cheered.

"I bet I can beat, Leon with the Black Tyranno I win from Yuri!"

"No way, that kid's Black Tyranno is as good as mine!" Yuri heard someone shout out from the crowd.

"Pay no attention to them, Yuri!" said Nick. "This is our story! We're going to make it to the top. And rest assured we will face each other. That means I'll win your Black Tyranno our you'll win my Red-Eyes Black Dragon when I win it back from Brett."

"Good luck, man."

"I don't need luck. I've got my friends to back me up. I've got you by my side. My new cards from Sergei and Uncle Jacob are top-notch and I know Jeannie is counting on me."

"For Jeannie!" said Yuri, pumping his fist.

Before the games began, Phobos Corp started off with a show. Crystal came out on stage and started to sing. The crowd went bonkers when they saw her dance on stage dressed in a midriff top and a frilled mini-skirt.

"Man, what will she think when I make it far into the tournament?" grinned Nick.

"You'll be top-tier, that's for sure," said Yuri. "But that doesn't matter. She thought you standing up for her was really sweet."

"She did?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Brett, she'd like to get to know you better. Being a good duelist doesn't mean a thing to her. She just wants to make new friends."

"Hey, that's awesome," said Nick. "But she's going to be friends with a Millennium Tournament finalist."

"It's too soon to be declaring that," said Yuri.

"Yeah, way too soon," said Brett, standing behind them.

"YOU!" shouted Nick. "If there weren't so many cops here I'd beat the living hell outta you for what you put me and Consuelo through that night."

"If I were you I'd quit now," said Brett. "I'm also participating in this tournament. And when I win both your cards, beating Leon will be a cinch."

"You're not beating anyone!" shouted Nick. "I will win my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back!"

"As if," scoffed Brett. "This tournament is as good as mine. Yuri, you've gotten better as a duelist I have to admit. I see you having better chances of getting to the finals than this dueling monkey."

"You son of a bitch!"

"I hope to see you then," said Brett. "Good luck, to both of you. You're going to need it."

"The nerve of that guy!" said Nick.

After Crystal ended her song, the tournament began.

Nick and Yuri fought some of the toughest opponents they had ever faced over the coming days. Many of the other participants were eliminated until there were but a few left. And now came the semi-finals.

"And now, from the eastern steps!" called the MC. "Aquarius's own dino-duelist and the Prince of Duel Monsters: Daveed 'Yuri' Montgomery!"

Yuri walked up the steps to the dueling platform. He waved to the crowd.

"And coming up from the western steps, our lovely fiend-wielding rising star, Miss Pamela McKnight!"

"Patty?" Yuri gasped.

"Patty's in the tournament too?" Nick asked.

"She is," Crystal said joining Nick and the others. She holding onto Patty's puppy, Max, in her arms. "Here she comes now."

Patty came up the steps of the platform dressed in an adorable black sweater with cat with ears on the hood and a tail coming from the bottom. Underneath she wore denim shorts, so short that the sweater completely concealed them. Her legs covered by white socks with pink stripes and she had pink tennis shoes. She adjusted the bow in her hair and smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Yuri," she said.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here," said Yuri.

"Why, didn't think I had it in me?"

"Well no… I mean it's just that… I thought…."

"Yuri," said Patty.

"Huh?"

"It's time to duel!" she declared and activated her Duel Disk.

"I'll start things off first," said Patty. "I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword in attack mode."

She summoned a bulldog-looking demon aristocrat in fancy black clothes and wearing a bowler hat. He had a sword, finely crafted and glowing blood red with a moving eye on the hilt. He chuckled slapping the sword on the palm of his other hand.

 **Baron of the Fiend Sword**

 **ATK/1550 DEF/800**

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn. Go, Yuri."

"Okay, my turn! Draw!" Yuri drew his next card. "I summon Uraby in attack mode!"

He slapped his card on the Duel Disk and the projectors rendered a tall brown raptor with jet black stripes and red glowing eyes.

 **Uraby**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/800**

"Wow, they're almost neck in neck," said Patty. "But your dinosaur is still fifty points weaker so he's not strong enough to take on my baron. What are you up to little Yuri?"

"Just a little Wasteland to get things going for my Uraby. This field spell will increase the attack and defense of my dinosaurs by two-hundred points."

The field turned into dry soil with rocks and dinosaur bones littering the ground. Uraby's attack went up to **1700**.

"Oh, geeze," said Patty.

Uraby screeched and jumped into the air. Its claws began to glow bright green and grew by ten inches and then slashed Baron of the Fiend Sword in the chest.

Patty now had **1850** Life Points.

"Well, round one to you, Yuri. But I'll raise your Wasteland one Yami."

The field then turned dark purple.

"Welcome to Yami otherwise known as the Shadow Realm, Yuri."

"Looks more like the purple realm to me." Yuri said examining the colors of the floor beneath him.

"You serious?"

"I'm just saying."

"Well, I'll wipe that smug grin off your face when I summon my Man-Eating Treasure Chest to the field."

Patty summoned a treasure chest. And that's all it was.

"A box?" Carter said scratching his head. "Just what in the hell is she doing?"

"Yeah," said Crystal. "Looks like an ordinary treasure chest to me."

The box opened up revealing scores of gems and gold doubloons. But then teeth sprouted out and it snapped its jaws and let out a long slimy black tongue.

"Eek!" Crystal screeched. "Never mind!"

 _Arf! Arf_! Barked Max.

 **Man-Eating Treasure Chest**

 **ATK/1600 + 200 = 1800 DEF/1000 + 200 = 1200**

"Attack his Uraby!" shouted Patty.

The chest hopped towards Yuri's Uraby and opened its jaws taking a huge bite out of the dinosaur. Uraby roared and vanished from the field.

 **Yuri-1700 LP  
**

"Now that was devastating," said Nick.

"Okay, Patty," said Yuri. "That's how you want to play? I summon Megazowler!"

Yuri's next monster was a ceratopsian beast with orange-yellow flesh and horns of ivory protruding from back and sides.

"And now I'll boost his power with a little Raise Body Heat to boost his attack to twenty-one hundred!"

"Aw, geeze," said Patty.

She could only watch as Yuri's horned beast charged and rammed her Man-Eating Treasure Chest.

 **Patty-1550 LP  
**

"We've been going back and forth, this whole match," said Patty. "But now it's time to bring things up a notch."

"What do you got?"

"Only this, go Summoned Skull!"

"What the? Summoned Skull."

"Oh shit, things are getting hot," said Crystal.

Max barked and struggled in Crystal's chest to get a better look at the monster that was approaching.

Purple clouds circled over the field. Lightning flashed from within them as a horrid growl could be heard. Max began barking at the growl coming from the clouds. Then, Patty's alternate art Summoned Skull lowered itself down from the clouds and landed onto the field.

"Now for my face-down card," said Patty. "Call of the Haunted, and I'll use it to bring back my Baron of the Fiend Sword. Then I use the Zera Ritual card."

Two cauldrons rose up from the purple mists. One of them took the Baron of the Fiend Sword. And a Big Eye monster from her hand.

"The ritual is complete!" announced Patty. "Now comes my most fearsome beast. Arise, Zera the Mant!"

Patty's ace monster had arrived at last. A blue demon with white horns a purple cape with a high collar. He was sitting on a throne and then stomped onto the ground snarling.

 **Zera the Mant**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2300**

 **Summoned Skull**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/1200**

The Yami field spell boosted Zera's attack to 3000 and the Summoned Skull's were increased to 2700.

"Check her out," said boy in the crowd.

"Damn, she's aggressive!" said another.

"I think Yuri's done for."

Yuri couldn't believe his eyes. Patty was just looking so adorable in her cat sweater, but at the same time, the wind from the ocean next to their platform caused her hair to sway mysteriously giving her a threatening look as she stood there with possibly the two strongest fiends in the game standing on either side of her as though she was their queen. Their cute little queen.

Zera the Mant was ordered to attack. He used his massive claws to cut Megazowler down to size. Yuri lost a good chunk of his Life Points thanks to that attack. He was reduced to a mere eight hundred Life Points.

On his next turn he summoned a Crawling Dragon #2 in defense mode. But then Patty's Summoned Skull had a go at an attack.

"Lightning Strike!" shouted Patty.

Summoned Skull hissed and raised his scythe before he conjured up a violent lightning storm and fried his Crawling Dragon. Yuri summoned a Trakadon to the field in defense mode.

Zera the Mant made quick work of it.

On his next turn Yuri summoned his Black Tyranno. He then gave his monster an Invigoration Spell card to boost his attack to 3000. Just enough to wipe out Patty's Summoned Skull.

Black Tyranno's eyes went into the back of his head and he thundered towards Summoned Skull and whacked him with is tail.

Patty smirked as her Life Points went down to **1250**.

"Our monsters are now evenly matched," said Yuri. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

"No they're not," Patty said, forming her pink lips into a smile. "I use the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your equip-spell card."

"NO!" Yuri shouted.

The crowd watched in shock as Yuri's best monster was annihilated from the duel.

"I don't believe it!"

"She destroyed his Black Tyranno!"

"I thought that monster could never be beat!"

Patty laughed. "So much for your Black Tyranno, Yuri. Now that your best monster is gone, you've got nothing absolutely nothing. Now, I summon Patrician of Darkness to the field."

Patty's monster was a vampire in black armored robes with a cape looking like bright red membranous wings. Its attack was 2000.

"And how's about a little Monster Reborn to bring back and old friend."

"Oh-no!" cried Yuri.

Summoned Skull was back.

"Well, Yuri," said Patty. "I believe this will mark the end of the match for you. As I equip my Zera the Mant with Fairy Meteor Crush. Now it won't matter what mode you put your monster because you will lose the match regardless."

* * *

 **Leon**

* * *

"Is that the best he's got?" Kaiba asked, staring down at the duel from an office inside the Phobos Corp building.

"He should prove easy to defeat if he survives this round," said Leon. "If this event was for Yuri then it would have been all for naught. So much for your _screw the rules_ philosophy."

"I'm never wrong," said Kaiba. "I have a feeling Yuri will pull through in the match. What with the cards our agent in the Emboldorian Secret Service put into his deck."

"You put more cards from your world into his deck?" Leon asked. "That's against the rules, isn't it?"

Kaiba looked down at him. "It's not the cards that count. It's the duelist who uses them to the best of their abilities. If Yuri can somehow manage to utilize the cards we have given him, then he's a better duelist than I thought. That new beast we put into his deck, is unlike anything Yuri has ever seen before. It's power possibly too fierce for him to control."

"Well, let's just see how well he handles it," said Leon. "And I hope you stay true to your end of the bargain. After the tournament is over, regardless of the outcome with Yuri, I will have your word I can go to the other world with you, this, Termnnia."

"Yes," said Kaiba. "You've proven yourself more than capable, Leon. We can use someone like you at Kaiba Corp."

"Looking forward to it," said Leon. "I've just about had it with this island. And the Martinettis."

 _They're planning an uprising here in our little playground. And knowing them, I don't want to be around when it happens._

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"So, Yuri, are you going to draw your last card? Or are you just going to stand there?"

"Yeah, final card it is then," Yuri said. His fingers touched the top of his deck. He felt a wave of energy surge through him and he heard a roar from deep inside.

 _What was that!?_

He looked at the card he drew.

 _Another one! Where are they coming from?_

"Yuri?" Patty asked. "Everything okay, bud?"

"Yeah, but…not so much for you."

"Oh, really? What could you possibly have in that deck of yours that can stand up to my two fiends and my vampire?"

"A new monster from the beginning of time. And he's about to trounce your ass, Patty."

"Really?"

"Yes. I summon, Ultimate Tyranno!"

The crowd gasped. The MC went silent. Leon stood up from his chair when he saw Yuri's new beast appear onto the field, stomping onto the ground from a fiery vortex.

"So, Yuri's got himself a new monster, eh?" said Brett. "Let's see what its got."

The new Tyranno Yuri summoned was much taller than Black Tyranno. And much fiercer looking as well. It was armored in black spikes and bore a tail half the length of a football field. Its roar was deafening, causing the sound systems to short circuit and break.

 **Ultimate Tyranno**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2200**

"What, no way!" shouted Brett. "Three-thousand attack points? This isn't the Yuri I know. How could such a little runt control two powerful cards!"

"Yuri, how did you get…"

Ultimate Tyranno roared at Patty and silenced her.

"He's out of control!" Yuri gasped. "What is this thing!"

"Yuri?" Crystal whispered. "How are you acquiring these creatures? There is no monster like this on record. Either Mr. Montgomery is supplying Yuri with rare cards or that Ultimate Tyranno is out of this world."

 _Arf! Arf! Arf!_ Max barked at Ultimate Tyranno. The dinosaur monster looked down at the puppy and gave a thunderous roar.

Max yelped and covered his eyes with his paws and whimpered fearfully.

"I will now destroy your Yami field spell with my face down card, Dust Tornado!"

"Oh-no!" Patty shouted as her field was encased in a violent twister.

"And now that I've begun my battle phase, Ultimate Tyranno goes into a rage that forces him to attack every monster you have at once."

"What power!" Brett gasped. "I'll be sure to take both those monsters from Yuri after I've beaten him! With Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Black Tyranno and that Ultimate Tyranno in my deck, I will be unbeatable."

* * *

 **Leon**

* * *

"All at once?" Leon shuddered. He looked at Seto Kaiba. The Eldori man was looking down at the field with a monstrous smile on his face. A cold one, and filled to the brim with lust. Seeing powerful monsters come into play was almost a fetish for Seto Kaiba.

"That Ultimate Tyranno you gave him," Leon said. "It renders many of the most powerful Duel Monsters in the game useless."

"They are first generation, pure-blood monsters," Kaiba said after a cruel chuckle. "You're a fool if you think those cards this world currently has in its library are the most powerful monsters in the game. Ultimate Tyranno is strong but he is just a taste of the many more monsters we have back home. Why, we even have level one monsters with mere one-hundred attack points who can cause more devastation than your Segenjins, Cosmo Queens, Gate Guardians, and even that Ultimate Tyranno down there."

"If what you say is true, then I can't wait to go to Termnnia Mr. Kaiba."

"Watch, Leon," Kaiba said holding out his arms. "The true ferocity of Duel Monsters!"

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Ultimate Tyranno!" shouted Yuri. "ATTACK!"

The dinosaur's eyes rolled into the back of his head, turning them into a lifeless black. Another loud roar and he charged to wreak his destruction. He grabbed Summoned Skull by the arm with a loud crunch which was the dinosaur's vise-like jaws crushing the bone.

Summoned Skull screeched in agony and shocked the monster to get him off. But the surge of electricity didn't faze Ultimate Tyranno.

Yuri's dinosaur pulled until he yanked Summoned Skull's arm off.

Patty lost 500 Life Points.

Then, Ultimate Tyranno turned its gaze at Zera the Mant. Patty clasped her hands over her mouth watching helplessly as her monster were lined up, ready to be struck down by Yuri's wild monster.

Zera looked down at Patty as if pleading her to do something.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to him.

She could only watch in horror as Ultimate Tyranno chomped Zera's shoulders. Zera jabbed his claws into Ultimate Tyranno's ribs, but his armor was too tough, snapping the claws into pieces. Ultimate Tyranno elongated its own claws and dug them into Zera the Mant's chest.

Zera let out a mournful wail as he vanished.

She lost 200 Life Points.

Patrician of Darkness was next.

"FLY AWAY!" Patty pleaded, but her vampire monster was flattened by Ultimate Tyranno's foot. The blunt force trauma killing him instantly and dealing 1000 Life Points to Patty, ending the duel.

"Yuri Montgomery is the winner!" the MC shouted.

The crowd cheered and applauded, but it was a weak display of appreciation for the match. Not only was Ultimate Tyranno a terrifying monster who left many of the children crying or upset, but his power was just unfair.

"Damn, Yuri," laughed Patty. "Talk about aggressive."

"I had no idea, he was so violent," said Yuri. "Patty I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I would've used him on you too. If you got it, flaunt it. That's my motto."

"Thanks, Patty. That was a great duel."

"Yeah, and per the rules, you should take these. My Zera the Mant and the Zera Ritual card."

"I can't take those, Patty. They're yours."

"You have to, little guy, those are the rules."

"Screw the rules, I have these guys."

He held up his two Tyranno cards.

"Well when you put it that way," Patty smirked, placing her knuckles on her hips. "I wish you luck in the finals."

The friends shook hands, but Patty shrugged and it eventually became a hug.

"Yuri that was awesome!" cried Nick.

"Hey you!" said Patty, embracing Nick. "You made it to the finals too!"

"Yeah, it was a cinch."

"That was a great match you two," said Crystal.

Max jumped from her arms and onto Patty's. He licked her face whimpering with worry.

"Baby, baby, I'm all right. Stop it, that tickles."

"Yuri, that was awesome!" Tyson said, fist bumping Yuri.

"Where did you get that Ultimate Tyranno?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," Yuri said scratching the back of his head. "I think someone out there is looking over me."

"Well, in any case, I'm going to have to use caution should we duel someday, Yuri," said Crystal. "You've gotten so much better. I'm proud of you, my passionate duelist."

Yuri nodded and opened his shield-shaped locket. The music started to play its song.

"Indeed he is," said Tyson. "I feel things are starting to change around here."

"Attention duelists! Attention!" the MC shouted into his microphone. "Yuri has moved on to the final match of the Millennium Tournament. And now the match to decide who faces him. The match will be Nick Rogers versus Brett Martinetti!"

They all gasped.

A pretentious chuckle followed afterwards.

"Yeah, sorry kids," Brett said. "But this is where your fairy tale ends. After I beat this amateur for the last time Yuri is next. I don't know how you got those Tyranno cards, Yuri, but rest assured they will be mine and I will harness their strength to defeat your brother, Leon. And you," he looked at Crystal. "When this is all over, you're going to be married with the Duel Monsters World Champion."

"Oh yeah!" said Nick. "Well you're going to have to get through me in order to achieve that lame cheeseball fantasy you've got cookin' up in that brain of yours, or lack thereof."

"Save your lamebrain taunts for the arena, Nicky-boy. I'll see you soon."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"I'll show him," Nick balled up his fists. "I'll make him pay for what he did to me."

Crystal nodded. "As Zeus once said to Narcissus, you'd better watch yourself. And he's going to have to. I have a feeling he will pay for his sins this day. Now, take him out, Nick. We're all rooting for you."

* * *

 **AN: A big thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story. I hope you've enjoyed it. It was a fun experience for me. It was also a good stress reliever too. Never knew writing fanfiction could be so much fun.**

 **There is a video on Youtube that has Passionate Duelist, a soundtrack from the Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters series played in a music box. I would link it, but the site won't allow that.  
**

 **This is the music that inspired me to create Yuri's necklace. If you have the time, I recommend giving it a listen. It's a very beautiful piece.**

 **Have a good night. Next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	48. Fortress Whale's Oath

**Alexandra**

* * *

"Have you any last words?" Alexandra asked the babbling thieves.

They were on their knees, arms tied to their backs while in a smoldering pit in the middle of a field of green grass shielded by forests and the Great White Mountains. The sun was up and the sky was as blue as the eyes of their killer, Alexandra Von Klaus.

She had a cape in the likeness of Hyozanryu, the diamond dragon, fastened over her silvery-white leotard. A tasset of the same fashion was around her hips with a bow in the back.

"Mercy! Mercy!" one of them sobbed.

"Should have thought of that before you slit that beggar's throat." Alexandra said to the pleading thief. "Was a measly three Star Chips worth all this?"

She took a step back.

Bruton, her Des Volstgalph stomped towards the thieves and bathed them in flames. They all screamed and flailed their arms and crawled on the ground as they tried put out the flames with no luck.

Alexandra smiled as her dragon began to devour them one by one.

"I see you're having a good time." Captain Antilles said marching down to the execution pit where she stood.

"Uncle!" Alexandra cried out happily.

She dashed towards him and embraced him in a long hug. She nuzzled his chest. "I'm so happy to see you."

He bowed his head and kissed the top of her head. He got a whiff of her cherry-scented blonde hair. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Lighting up my candles," Alexandra replied looking back at the burning thieves. There were twenty-one of them.

"Ah, of course, happy birthday, my sweet."

"And the same to you, uncle." Alexandra said with a bright smile, despite the horrid wails of torment coming from within the flames. She and Antilles shared the same birthday together. June the eleventh.

"My, my, my. Twenty-one years old. I remember when you were a baby angel running through the flowery fields of Bell Hills. Now, you are a woman, ready to show the world what she is made of. I know you grow tired of me saying this but, I have had many wonderful gifts on my name day, but you will forever be the greatest and most beautiful birthday present I ever received."

"Thank you, uncle. Oh my, and you turn fifty this day. My, you're halfway done with your life cycle."

Antilles could see the Des Volstgalp's flames making her tear-filled eyes glisten.

"Why do you weep, child?"

"I'm not…it's just my allergies."

"Darling, if something troubles you, speak."

"Not here." Alexandra said, taking her uncle farther into the fields towards the forest of Elkar.

"It's father," she said finally as they entered the forests at the root of the mountain. "He's whored me off to the next person who sits on the Diamond Throne. Be it Yuri or his disgraceful cousin, Prince Hector."

They followed a dirt path lined with stones into a small clearing with a pond. They stopped and looked at the dark greenish water as they talked.

"I understand you had the displeasure of meeting young Hector," Antilles said, giving Alexandra a small brick of chocolate, kept cool from the Western heat in an enchanted bandolier that was strapped over his outfit of leather and steel.

Alexandra took it and ate the treat.

"He saw me naked, uncle!" She chewed the sweet candy. "Had the audacity to spy on me as a bathed in my favorite swimming hole in the caves. I want his head for that, but father has his lips pressed to the little bastard's backside, so I can't harm him. And if I don't follow his wishes, and marry him, or Daveed, he threatened to disavow me from the House. Possibly even send me to work in the mines. I mean nothing to him. Just a token to bring his line into the Diamond Throne."

"Your father is an overzealous man," said Antilles. "He is only looking out for the best interests of his House. But there is nothing left for him save you, your sisters and his Mana Crystals. In which I must ask, do you know how many Mana Crystals have been harvested from the mines in the Black Keep?"

"I don't know about these matters, uncle."

"Here, take a guess with this card."

He held up a Millennium Shield.

"The number is in the monster. Take a guess."

"Surely it's his defense points," said Alexandra.

Antilles merely stared at her and said nothing.

"The stars?" Alexandra asked.

Antilles, still, said nothing.

The Millennium Shield's attack was 0.

"That can't be."

"The mine of the Black Keep ran dry a year ago," said Antilles. "Now without the production of Mana Crystals for Duel Disks, your father has nothing, save a monstrous debt to the Big Five."

"You can't be serious. My father was actually foolish enough to take a loan from the Termnnian Bank?"

"He did. He owes the Great Termnnian Bank a tremendous amount of Star Chips."

"How much?"

"As I have said, a tremendous amount."

"I'm not surprised he stooped so low," said Alexandra. "Father was not a very rich man despite our kingdom's size. He begged you to fund his own campaign to find those damned golden eggs. Did you ever see the eggs, uncle?"

"I did," said Antilles. "With my own two eyes. They were the size of apples when I saw Lady Andelera Pendragon; the last living decedent of Tiberius the Uniter, bring them to her husband, Ser Argrave Plantegrast."

"I heard she was very beautiful."

"Beyond beautiful," said Antilles. "Oh, my dear Alexandra, so great was her beauty that both man and woman fought for her heart. My father was one of them."

"So he started the rebellion for a pretty face and four golden eggs?"

"Yes, he was not the smartest man alive, but he knew how to rally people. His voice united all of Emboldor to fight against the Plantegrasts. Whatever was in those eggs was enough for one to claim lordship over the land despite the God Cards."

"What were they? The eggs I mean."

"I don't know, my sweet. But whatever they were, they seemed to have enough power in them to spook even the Sisterhood. So frightened of the eggs was Denethon the Black Mage, that he sent one of those _femme fatales_ to the keep where Andelera hid. A feeble act, for no one hides from the Sisterhood. But Denethon could not find the eggs, for Ser Agrave and Andelera were not foolish enough to hide such a treasure in their own home."

"Where did they hide them then?"

"In a vault all the way in the peaks of the Great White Mountains. Ser Argrave was so overcome with grief over the loss of his wife that he left the eggs unguarded as he vanished into the night and was never seen again. That's when my father found the eggs. With them in his possession, he had all he needed to storm Rassay and murder the Plantegrasts. Then that self-righteous fool, Antar of House Wallcroft, the cadet branch of the Plantegrasts, led the fight with Yugi Muto and Gabriel the Black. It was my task to hide the eggs before they stormed into the keep to claim them, but then that wench who smelled of strawberries entered the keep and swiped them away before I could take them out of the castle."

"Wench?"

"A woman, said to be Yugi Muto's lover. She took the eggs to a hidden location in the Dragon Lands. After Antar was crowned king, and we were taken out of power, the woman deemed it was safe to move them back to Rassay."

"And that's when the Orcs and the Naralians attacked."

"Yes," said Antilles. "Then the earthquake shook the land and the eggs were lost in the chaos. Then, just a couple of months later, another object of power was born."

"Prince Yuri!" gasped Alexandra.

"Yes."

"Well, such a shame those eggs were never claimed. I could very well be out of this situation. Does he really intend to sell me off to Prince Hector?"

"Oh yes, he is confident the alliance with Prince Hector will get him what he wants, and that is all of Emboldor at his whim. With all those Star Chips and resources, and a daughter married to the High King, he will have enough to pay back the Big Five and then some."

"So, he's just selling me away to clear his debt."

"Don't bend yourself over to his throbbing ego, my sweet. Remember he is married to my sister, so the blood of House Dragonheart flows through your veins. My blood. Hector is nothing but a pawn in my game. I would never have my beloved niece marry the likes of him."

"A pawn? Uncle, are you sure you want to play with House Delgado like this?"

"House Delgado is a powerful family here in the West, but they fail to use logic. The House was the first to sit on the Diamond Throne thanks to their blood ties with Norman the Conqueror. But have lost their position from countless rebellions. People revolted against them for years because of the Delgado's incompetence and lust for gold.

"They had their chance to return to power when Daveed was born, but they were angered that he was born from a woman who wasn't the bride they choose for Gabriel the Black to marry. They named him a bastard and disavowed him from the family. But when High King Antar adopted him, and the child became the new Heir of Termnnia, the family had a change of heart. Yugi Muto denied them their request to take the child back into their house. And now with the legend of these Ancient Beasts coming out, they feel they have their chance to reclaim what's theirs with Hector."

"Ancient Beasts?" Alexandra looked up at her uncle. "What are they?"

"I don't know, dearheart," said Antilles.

He knelt to the ground and picked up a stone and threw it into the pond.

"All that history tells us of them is that they are the first monsters sent by Horakhty to help Norman the Conqueror fight against Zorc when he first set foot into Termnnia in the dawn of the First Age. And, that they even battled fiercely against Obelisk, Slifer and Ra in the War of the Giants. A fight so cataclysmic that it caused Termnnia to split into the five continents we know today. If what the legend says is true, then they should be more powerful than the Divine Beasts. Hector was more than pleased when I told him about these ancient monsters. I was the one who sent him on the quest to find them."

"You put Hector up to the task?"

"Yes. Hector is the only male heir to the Delgado dynasty, so naturally I went to him and told him about the Ancient Beasts. And the Shadow Lady, Francine, was the key to further my goals. She claims she saw the monsters calling out to her in the visions the Millennium Necklace gave her. And without so much as a map or clue or text to follow, Salazar sent his nephew into the world to search for the monsters. Now that leaves us with Daveed, the master of the Divine Beasts. I have no doubt he will claim the throne first before Hector, so it is most likely he will marry you first."

"What?"

"I have already spoken with Master Yu-Gi-Oh about the marriage. He said he would consider you for a bride if you proved yourself to him."

Alexandra stomped her foot onto the ground, almost snapping the seven-inch heel of her boot.

"Uncle, you can't be seriously considering me marrying him, are you? I thought you of all people would understand how I felt about this."

"I told you, many years ago, sacrifices must be made for the good of the family. You said you would do anything to keep the family strong, correct?"

"The Dragonheart legacy is all that matters to me, uncle, yes," Alexandra turned, cheeks blushing red with fury, and looked back at the pond. "I would do anything to see that our family remains the envy of all the noble houses of Termnnia, but to be given away like some trinket to a man I don't love...it just irks me."

"You're a fool if you think you're going to be marrying for love," Antilles said, sternly. "This is about our family and the reclamation of the throne that was taken from my father during the rebellion caused by Antar, Yugi and Gabriel. I worked very hard to ensure the survival of the family after your grandfather was killed by Antar Wallcroft.

"While at the academy I want you to befriend the prince. You can seduce him if that's what you want, but you must be near him. And then, you will do everything in your power to make sure no other princess or girl of nobility opens her legs for Daveed. The same goes for any man, if that's what Prince Yuri prefers. For that matter, you must make sure he does not get himself killed. For if he does, the Divine Beasts will lay dormant for who knows how long until they deem one worthy for the throne and we will be sucked into another Interregnum, which is the last thing Termnnia needs right now, what with the Orcs rallying in the Black Continent. If the Orcs storm into Termnnia, again without a king, then not only will our family die, but all of Termnnia."

"Where are you going with this uncle?"

"Listen child, when Hector finds the Ancient Beasts, he will have what he needs to duel Daveed under the pact for the Diamond Throne. Whoever wins that match will then have six of the most powerful monsters in the world. But, a duel of such caliber will undoubtedly kill them both. Those who trifle with the power of the divines never ends well. Not even for their own king. When both are dead, by the law of Divine Right, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra will go to the heir of the High King. Or his queen. You."

"Me! You wish for me to be the High Queen of Termnnia?"

"Yes, my sweet. I had my chance to get the family into the Diamond Throne when I summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon in a duel years ago, but then Daveed, or Yuri as they call him now, was born and took everything away from me. Probably feeling ill will towards our family after Julius destroyed House Plantegrast, the decedents of the self-righteous fool, Tiberius the Uniter. I may not bear the right to sit on the throne anymore, but it will do my heart pleasure to know my greatest love in the world sits high as Termnnia's High Queen once the two blundering fools of House Delgado are no more."

"I understand, uncle. You want Yuri and Hector to duel to the death with these god-like monsters. And when they're both gone, the monsters will then be passed on to me."

"Yes, and then the Dragonhearts will take their rightful place back on the throne, finally since the day Tiberius the Unifier ejected our family from the Rassay. You will succeed where my father failed. By the way, congratulations on making it to the house of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon at school. Only the elite of the elite may enter that dormitory, which is perhaps the most exclusive dorm in Termnnia."

"Thank you, uncle. I promise I will not let you down."

"I have no fear of that. I know you will succeed. My perfect niece. My beautiful girl."

"Oh, uncle," Alexandra moaned burying her mouth into his for a passionate kiss.

She felt his hands slide up and down her ribs and to her thighs, feeling her shapely legs. Alexandra took a step back and undid her cape, letting it fall to her feet in a crumpled heap. Then she unclipped her tasset leaving her only the white leotard.

Antilles grinned, removing the straps of Alexandra's leotard off her shoulders. He began peeling it off her body leaving her completely nude before him. She felt a chill as the wind caressed her bare skin, dotted with goose bumps. Antilles began to suckle on her nipples which were as pink and hard as two little gumdrops.

He kissed her neck then he told her to get on the ground on all fours where he began to kiss her ass passionately as though he were making love to two beautiful women.

 _High Queen of Termnnia? My uncle always knows what to do to make me happy._

Alexandra grinned with satisfaction and bit her index finger as she felt her uncle's tongue explore her forbidden parts.


	49. Wall of Flames

**Crystal**

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Crystal asked a technician for the tournament.

The grouchy Latino man answered. "That Ultimate Tyranno thing, Yuri summoned the other day screwed up the audio really bad. His roar blew out all the speakers. I've never seen anything like this before."

"So what's going to happen now?" Patty asked.

"The tournament has to be postponed until we can fix this problem. And as we speak, Phobos Corp is working on controlling that monster's hologram. It was out of control the other day. As though it had a mind of its own."

"Well, now what do we do?" Patty asked.

"Hey, I think the question is what can't we do?" said Crystal. "Come on, babe, we've got the whole day to ourselves."

"That sounds rather wonderful, actually," said Patty. "Let's go."

They first stopped to get a bite to eat at Burger World, then proceeded into town to go to the movies, and do a bit of shopping. The sun finally set on the day and the city lights sparkled in the night. To call their evening a day, the two decided to go to the market and buy ingredients for dinner that night. But they had to walk past the mega-arcade downtown to get there. They were suddenly stopped by two friendly-looking duelists.

"Hey, you're Crystal Anderson right?" one of them asked. He was an tan-skinned youth wearing an open vest and green and brown camo pants. A chain went around his neck and he was wearing a standard issue Duel Disk.

"I am," said Crystal.

"And are you the girl with the Fiend monsters?" asked the other duelist, an African American in a black hooded sweater and baggy jeans.

"Patty McKnight, that's me."

"Sweet!" the guy in the camo pants said, balling his fist. "I'm Cid, and this here's my boy, T.J. Do you have some time? Why don't we have ourselves a tag team duel?"

"Tag team?" Patty asked. "I've never been in one of those before."

"It's easy," Crystal assured her. "I've dueled in plenty before."

"So do you think you're up to it?" asked Cid.

"What about dinner?" Patty asked.

"Dinner can wait, babe. Come on, let's have a quick duel."

"All right, there's an arena inside the arcade. Come on."

Patty and Crystal followed Cid and T.J into the noisy arcade. There were some rowdy looking youths in there, shouting and cheering and having an all around good time. Gun shots filled the air along with the sound of beeps and jingles and alarms wailing announcing new points being earned or records being broken. The two guys then led them to an oversized dueling arena sprayed with graffiti and lit by black lights making everything shine in bright neon colors.

"Just a second, ladies," said T.J. "We're going to go around and start to get everyone making bets."

"Bets?" Patty asked. She held herself close to Crystal. Her pink highlights glowing in the black light over the arena. Her bright blue contacts were illuminated as well.

"You look, like Yuri," joked Crystal.

T.J and Cid came back.

"Okay, the match is set," said Cid. "You ready to play, girls?"

"Yeah, we're set," said Crystal.

"Great, I'll go get the ring set up."

Cid dashed away.

"He looks really excited," said Crystal.

"I don't like the looks of this place," said Patty. "These guys look way too rowdy."

"Don't be scared, babe. This is the central island. And there are kids in here, too. How bad can this place be?"

Having said that a little kid, probably twelve, sitting on a stool in front of his arcade booth was lifting Patty's skirt with a wooden stick to get a peek.

"Yeah, you're right," said Patty. "I guess I'm being paranoid."

"Hey girls, come on!" called T.J. "It's time to duel!"

"Let's go!" said Crystal.

Patty followed, leaving the kid grinning and victorious.

"How are we supposed to duel with this?" Patty asked.

There was only one platform on each side of the arena.

"There isn't enough space for my cards and Crystal's cards."

But then a girl with wild pink hair smashed a button on the wall and suddenly a second platform rose out of the cement, graffiti covered wall. A second platform also rose out on the other side of the field. T.J happily jumped in.

The Life Point counter up above turned on and displayed their **2000** Life Points.

"All right, girls, since we're gentlemen here, we're going to let you go first. Starting with Crystal. Then it's going to go to me. After my turn ends, it's your move, Patty. And then lastly it will go to T.J. Got it?"

"Oh, I see, it's cause I'm black isn't it?" T.J joked to which they all gave hearty chuckles.

"Yeah, simple enough," Patty said drawing the five cards for her hand.

"All right!" said Cid. "Let's duel!"

"This is going to be awesome, girls!" T.J said with excitement. "We never had pro league duelists here. And who'd-a-thunk our opponents would be the Princess of Fiends from the Millennium Tournament finals and the Queen of Dragons herself."

"I'd like to say, this is a real honor, ladies!" said Cid.

"You guys are sweet," said Crystal. "And to start things off, I summon Alexandrite Dragon to the field!"

Crystal summoned a dragon whose gray rock-hard scales that were covered in jewels. It had purple membranous wings and a white underbelly. But because of the black light it came out in a crazy pastel of bright colors. There was an oculus over the arena where spectators looked down to watch the duel from the floor above. The summoning of the dragon caused a frenzy. Players stopped playing their games and crowded around the arena to watch the match. Obviously Crystal was the one who was garnering the most attention.

"The Queen of Dragons!"

"Aw, man, Cid and T.J are so lucky!"

"She doesn't look so tough," said a jealous girl with a pink Mohawk and piercings all over her face.

"I will end my turn," said Crystal.

"Now it's my move!" called Cid. "He drew his card. "I summon the Flame Manipulator in attack mode!"

"Untz!" shouted the fiery spellcaster when he came out of a spiral of flame. He was a monster that had dark skin, fizzled black hair and he wore a purple shirt with torn sleeves and blue baggy pants.

But Cid's Flame Manipulator had an alternate card art. This one was wearing a black combat vest, black cargo pants bloused into boots. And his arms were covered in tattoos and he sported fingerless leather gloves. He opened his hands. Blue flames erupted out of them.

 **Flame Manipulator**

 **ATK/900 DEF/1000**

"The Flame Manipulator?" Patty asked. "Why play him? You better be careful, Crystal. I think those guys are up to something over there."

"What makes you say that?" said Cid. "I place a card face down and end my turn. Patty! You're up, baby girl!"

"Right," Patty said sarcastically. "I summon Terra the Terrible in attack mode!"

"Heh, heh, heh!" laughed the fat green fiend wearing a maroon kilt and thick vambraces.

 **Terra the Terrible**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1300**

"And now I boost him with Malevolent Nuzzler, which will increase his attack to nineteen-hundred! That's it."

"And now it goes to me!" T.J called out. "Boom! I'm summoning the Millennium Golem in defense mode!"

He summoned a beast made of ancient cinder blocks with a golden wdjat eye on its squared head.

 **Millennium Golem**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/2200**

"But that's not all! I'm going to use the field-spell, Chorus of Sanctuary! This will boost the defense points of our monsters by five hundred points, thereby raising my golem's defense to twenty-seven hundred! And now I equip him with Ring of Magnetism."

An arcane circle of vermilion color formed around the golem.

"What does that do?" asked Patty.

"Oh, you ladies are going to find out soon enough."

"Well, looks like it's going to be hard getting to him," said Crystal. "My move! It doesn't look like we'll be getting past the golem, so I'm going to have to hit you hard by attacking that Flame Manipulator. Okay, Alexandrite Dragon, attack his Flame Manipulator!"

"I don't think so!" said T.J. "Ring of Magnetism, activate!'

Alexandrite Dragon was forced to attack the Millennium Golem instead.

"What gives?" said Crystal. Her Life Points dropped to **1300**.

"The Ring of Magnetism forces your monsters to only attack the monster equipped with it," said Cid. "And since T.J's golem's defense is stronger than your attack, you lose seven hundred Life Points."

"Damn it," said Crystal. "So long as that golem is on the field that's the only monster we can attack."

"And now to bring the pain to Patty. I use the spell-card Fissure. This will destroy the monster with the lowest attack on your field. And since Terra the Terrible is the only one, say goodbye."

Terra the Terrible fell into a crevice.

"Oh, great," said Patty, looking down into the darkness of the crevice.

"And now it's my go!" said Cid. "I activate the spell card, Hidden Passage! Once per turn, this card allows me to make a direct attack on you, so long as my monster's attack is lower than the attack of your monster! Go, Flame Manipulator!"

The monster jumped up high over the field.

"Attack Patty's Life Points directly!"

The Flame Manipulator shot jets of blue flames at Patty. The illusion was so real, Patty even raised her arm over her head to cover her face from the flames. Her Life Points went down to **1100**.

"Your turn, Patty!"

"I know," said Patty. "I choose to end my turn without playing anything."

"Okay, ladies," said T.J. "It's my go. I play one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Crystal. "I summon, Tyrant Dragon!"

The crowd oohed and ahhed when Crystal's newest monster appeared onto the field. It towered over the arena and had brown glimmering scales and membranous wings that were dark blue in color. It had a gray underbelly and a head crowned in white ivory horns and a glowing green gem embedded on its forehead.

 **Tyrant Dragon**

 **ATK/2900 DEF/2500**

"Wow, far out, Crystal!" Patty said in amazement.

"And he's more than a match for their Millennium Golem!" said Crystal. "Tyrant Dragon, attack his golem with your tyrannous flames!"

Tyrant Dragon reared its head, took a deep breath and released a jet of flames at the golem, lighting the arena in a bath of orange light. Molten puss oozed out of its mouth.

"I don't think so!" said T.J. "Activate trap card, Castle Walls! This trap will strengthen the defense of one monster by five hundred points for the end of the turn, raising my golem's stats to thirty-two hundred!"

"Arrg!" Crystal growled. Her Life Points down to **1000**. "I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"So now it looks like it's my turn!" sneered Cid. "Here I thought you girls were going to be a challenge, but you're really disappointing me here. Now, I think I will trash more of Crystal's Life Points with my Flame Manipulator. Attack her Life Points directly!"

The Flame Manipulator jumped over Crystal's platform and blasted her with his blue flames.

Crystal yelled in shock. She was now down to **100** Life Points.

"And to cease any surprises from anymore of your dragons, Crystal. I will use the spell card Yellow Luster Shield which will increase the defense of our monsters by three hundred points, raising our Millennium Golem's defense to three thousand!"

"Thanks, bro!" T.J said, giving his partner a thumbs up.

 _I've got to admit, that's a well thought out tag team strategy_ , thought Crystal. _Using that golem as a magnetic wall so we don't strike at their Flame Manipulator who nibbles our Life Points away. If Patty and I don't come up with a strategy to get around that thing, we're finished._

"It's your move, Patty!" shouted Cid.

"You don't have to keep reminding me!" Patty retorted. "Okay, let's see here," she drew her card. "Perfect! I drew the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Oh-no!" cried T.J.

"That's right!" said Patty. "Say bye-bye to your Ring of Magnetism!"

"Oh, I freaking love you, Patty!" Crystal swooned. "If we weren't four feet apart from each other I'd kiss you!"

"Save it for later, hon, because I'm not done yet!" said Patty. "I activate the spell card, Exchange, now I get to exchange a card from my hand with someone else. And I choose you, Crystal."

Crystal smiled and laid down her hand on the scanner above the field to show her hand to Patty.

"Yes, I thought I could make him out sitting in your hand. Mind if I swap you this card for your Cave Dragon?"

"Good eye, Patty. Go crazy."

"Here we go. I use Polymerization to fuse your Cave Dragon and my Lesser Fiend together."

The two monsters appeared to the field, hovering above their masters.

"Cid, this doesn't look good man!" cried T.J.

"FUSE TOGETHER!" Patty and Crystal shouted.

"Now our monsters have combined to become Fiend Skull Dragon!"

Patty summoned a vile-looking dragon with four arms. It had massive purple wings spiked near the bottom. Two goat-like horns protruded from its head. It was dark green on top and tan brown on the underbelly. It gave a furious growl and spread its wings.

 **Fiend Skull Dragon**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1200**

"Ha! Sorry, Patty," sneered Cid. "But I've got this trap card. Bottomless Trap Hole to be precise."

"Don't even think about it," chuckled Patty. "Because if my dragon is targeted by one of your traps he can negate the effect and destroy it."

"Oh shit!" Cid cried out. "My Flame Manipulator!"

"Now, Fiend Skull Dragon, attack his Flame Manipulator!"

Fiend Skull Dragon heaved a jet of neon green flames at the Flame Manipulator, taking him out of the duel at last and taking a chunk out of Cid's Life Points.

 **Cid-900**

"Cid!" T.J called out in concern. "I'll make them pay. HA! Look what I drew. I've got the rare and powerful, Raigeki! Now this will destroy all your monsters!"

"Good draw, T.J!" said Cid.

"Not good enough," said Crystal. "Because I activate my trap card, Magic Jammer. By discarding one card in my hand, I get to cancel out your trap's effect. So Raigeki is gone and our dragons are safe. Oh, and here's a little something extra. Because I negated your effect with a counter trap card, this little cutie comes into play. I get to Special Summon, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!"

Crystal summoned a humanoid dragon that towered above the field. He was dark violet mixed with hues of dark purple on the wings and arms. He had red glowing patterns all over his body and blue gemstones on his arms. He snapped his sharp teeth at the two duelists below. His glowing red eyes alight like a furnace from hell. Two horns encircled a blue gem on his forehead.

 **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2500**

"Oh shit!" cried Cid. "Now look what you've done, T.J! You let her summon another one!"

"What I've done? I second ago you were cheering me on for my Raigeki spell. And I don't see you playing anything to counter his summoning."

"Now if you boys are done arguing with each other, my baby, Van'Dalgyon, is ready to serve you guys a treat. He has a number of nasty little side effects depending on the type of card I countered. Since I countered a spell card, Van'Dalgyon will inflict fifteen hundred points of damage to one of you."

"Augh!" Cid and T.J cried out.

"And I choose you, Cid!"

"NO!"

Van'Dalgyon flew into the air, flapping his massive purple wings. He held open his hands and two purple fireballs ignited over the palms of his hands. He threw the fireballs at Cid, blasting away at his Life Points, reducing them to 0.

"CID!" cried T.J.

"Think you can stand up to our wall of mighty dragons?" Crystal asked.

T.J scanned the field from left to right. Alexandrite Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord and Fiend Skull Dragon stared at him, snarling and growling. T.J grinned and shook his head. He placed his hand over his deck.

"I've got nothing," he said in defeat. "Without Cid, I have no hope in taking out your dragons. You win, girls. I'm out."

The duelists collected their cards and the secondary platforms slid back into the walls.

"That was an awesome match, girls," said Cid. "Damn, Crystal, now I know why they call you the Queen of Dragons."

"And let's not forget, Patty," said T.J. "She didn't make it to the semi-finals of the Millennium Tournament for nothing."

"Will you two come back?" Cid asked. "I hope we can do this again, sometime."

"You can count on it, fellas," said Crystal. She shook Cid's hand. "Good game."

Thunder bellow outside.

Crystal shrieked and clung onto Patty's arm.

"What's wrong?" asked T.J. "It was only a little thunder."

"It's a long story," said Patty. "We've got a long ways to go before we get home. But thanks for inviting us here, guys. It's been real."

"You too, Patty," said T.J, fist bumping her. "Come back any time."

Crystal and Patty waited for a while before the limo came to pick them up to take them home and call it a day.

* * *

Crystal walked down pathway with black and white tiled floor. Dark wooden pews going on forever on either side of the path. A chorus was singing from nowhere (The Perfect Rule-Duelists of the Roses). Their voices echoing in the vastness of the chapel-like abyss she was trapped in. She looked at the stain glass windows and saw dinosaur Duel Monsters displayed on them following her throughout her trek of the chapel. They all looked familiar and it wasn't until Crystal saw Black Dragon Jungle King that she realized the monsters on the windows were from Yuri's deck. Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed so powerfully the chapel shook. The iron chandeliers swung to and fro above her. Crystal sobbed and cowered on the floor.

 _Where am I?_

The choir continued singing. Their song was never ending.

As she walked farther and farther into the chapel, which seemed to go on forever, she saw a throne alight with candles. Someone was sitting on it. He was wearing a set of steel armor plate and a golden crown rested atop his brow. He sat casually on his throne sharpening a sword. She ran for the figure, calling out to him, but he didn't answer.

When the lightning flashed she could make out his facial features.

It was Yuri.

She dashed for him, relieved to see a friendly face, but he held out his hand ordering her to stop. She looked up and saw three massive stained glass windows depicting three beasts she had never seen before. The one on the right was a red two-mouthed dragon in a sky of dark blue. There were silhouettes of people begging for his mercy below him.

The one in the middle was a blue behemoth smashing the world with his two fists. People were on their knees praying for the beast to cease his carnage. And the beast to the left was a golden winged beast radiating a divine light that burned the land around him. People were running about in flames.

Crystal wanted to speak, but not a word came out of her mouth.

Yuri got up. A door letting out a bright light opened up behind him encasing him in a blinding glow until only his silhouette could be seen.

"Now it ends," he said. "Goodbye, Crystal."

He turned to leave.

Crystal begged for him to come back. But he kept walking into the light and vanished. The door closed shut behind him. Crystal dashed for the door and sobbed smashing the door with her fist until she broke her hand. She clawed at the door until her fingernails scratched its surface and they cracked leaving her fingers bleeding.

She heard the clink and clank of mail behind her. She turned, weepy eyes beholding the knight from her dreams.

"Your friend will no longer be with you," the knight said.

Crystal shook her head no.

The knight raised his massive sword over his head.

Crystal gasped.

The knight struck her with a killing blow.

* * *

She screamed into the night. Lightning flashed lightning up her room. The thunder shook the room like a violent quake.

"What is it?" Patty asked sleepily. She was laying next to Crystal in her bed.

"Nothing," Crystal sobbed. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? Oh my God, don't do that! You scared me half to death!" she elbowed Crystal in the shoulder.

"Sorry."

"I let you stay with me in my room so long as you were quiet," said Patty. "But, my God, you kept me up all night. Aw, you woke up Max."

The puppy whined sadly as he lay in between the two girls.

"I didn't mean to," Crystal said rubbing the spot on her shoulder where Patty elbowed her. "I just can't stand thunder and lightning."

"Yeah, I can tell. Go to sleep, okay? The final matches of the tournament are tomorrow.

"Patty?"

"What?" Patty grumbled.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Yuri's going anywhere do you?"

"How the fuck would I know?" She asked rolling over, burying her head under her pillow and sticking up her butt. "Damn it woman, go to sleep!"

"I had a nightmare. It was about Yuri."

Patty uncovered her head.

"A nightmare? About Yuri?"

"Yeah...he just...he said this was the end. And then he went into some doorway and left me. That knight in platinum armor was back, but instead of saving me this time, he killed me."

"Oh, gee," said Patty. "Wow, that will do it. Sorry I yelled."

"That's okay," Crystal said picking Max up and laying him on her lap.

"That dream just revealed my biggest fear. A fear worse than thunder and lightning. And that's losing Yuri."

"I think that's something we all fear," said Patty. "Yuri's a one of a kind guy."

"And if I lose him I'll be stuck with Brett for the rest of my life."

"Martinetti," whispered Patty. "I still can't believe you're getting married to the mob's rightful heir?"

"Brett?" Crystal scoffed. "Nah, he doesn't like to mix in with his family's affairs. Duel Monsters is his only love, oh, and me too I guess. With the money he gets from playing the game and the fortune he'll receive once he marries me he doesn't need them to make it big."

"You can't really be accepting this?" said Patty. "I saw how he treats you. Yuri told me about the night he beat you."

"He knows better than that now," said Crystal, stroking back Patty's hair with her fingertips. "His uncle was furious when he heard he beat up both me and Yuri, the son of Duel Monster's creator. The press ate it up, not doing the family any good either. Both Yuri and I were compensated for the incident."

"But you're still marrying him," said Patty.

Crystal bit her bottom lip and looked out the rain-soaked window at the glimmering city lights outside.

"I have no choice. I'll lose everything if I don't. My career, my home, my deck."

"Your deck?"

"The Martinetti's spent a lot of time and money making me this deck," said Crystal, picking up her cards from her night table. "I can't go out there with nothing, Patty; I'm too fragile to live out there on my own. I know on TV I look like the kind of girl who's always perfect, but the truth of the matter is...I'm not... I'm not strong enough to be on my own. I'm not a girl like you. Tough, adaptive, quick on her feet. How did you do it? How did you have the strength to keep going despite all that conflict and crap that went on in your life?"

"It's not easy," Patty replied. "It took a lot of backbone to survive through all the hell that was in my way. My parents, my job, school. Even my friends caused me a bit of stress. Except for Yuri they're a little...immature."

"Yuri's told me so much about them," said Crystal. "He always spoke of so many funny stories about your misadventures out in Aquarius."

"Yeah, we did have a lot of fun times together," Patty replied. "There was this one time we went tubing out in the lagoon. Nick was towing Yuri in his jet ski, and I was riding with him. I suddenly heard Yuri scream out: "HEY, TURN BACK!"

"Why?" Crystal asked, with a soft chuckle.

"He yelled out: "My shorts are back there!"

Crystal burst out laughing.

"He was always such a good friend to me," Patty continued. "Nobody else was. I never had the luxury of having any friends most of my life. All the other kids at school thought I was weird. It explains why I always cake my face in so much makeup."

"Huh?"

"I'm not what you call a pretty girl," Patty responded sadly.

"That's not true," Crystal cooed, rubbing Patty's shoulder. "I think you're beautiful,"

"Thanks," Patty blushed. "I've got to thank Yuri now. Without him, I would have never met Nick, or Tyson and Carter. I've known them for so long I see them as brothers. Now, I got to know you and Ren."

"It seems I've got to thank him too," said Crystal. "I'm really happy to have met such a kind girl like you."

"That's the magic about hanging out with guys like Yuri," Patty sighed. "He always knows how to brighten up your day. I guess that's what kept me going. No matter how bad things got, Yuri always put a smile on my face."

"Then that's one thing you and I have in common," Crystal said, leaning back in her arms. "We both look to Yuri to shine some light on our darkest days. That's why I love him so much."

"You two and Ren have been through a lot together, huh?" Patty asked.

"Yeah," Crystal meagerly replied. "We've been through good, and through bad. Mostly bad for me. I went suicidal at one point, but just to hear Yuri's voice on the phone kept me from drugging myself to death. I don't know what's out there after we die, but I do know Yuri won't be there. I can't exist without him. He's so special to me. Just as I am to him."

She closed her eyes and told Patty the story about the time Yuri was given the all clear to leave the hospital after he was returned from the clutches of his kidnapper. He wasn't the same after that. The event depressed him. He cried for weeks on end.

* * *

Crystal came by a week later to visit him. Yuri was still in his bed sobbing.

" _You can't stay like this forever."_ she said. _"Come on, let's go to our secret spot."_

" _I don't feel like it,"_ Yuri pouted. _"Go away, Crystal, I don't want to see anyone right now."_

" _Oh, stop it with that!"_ Crystal snapped. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of bed. _"Now, come on, you big baby. Let's go exploring."_

They left the house and traveled by foot to the coast, hand in hand. They walked down a hidden dirt path in a forest of palm trees. The path led to a small beach, hidden from the world. Crystal said she ran here every time her mother was angry. She ran away from home and just came here and cried for hours. It became their secret hiding spot. There was even a cave nearby where they carved their initials on a wall and a posted a wooden sign that said: _Crystal Caves discovered by Yuri Montgomery and Crystal Anderson_.

The two would undress then swim in the water until the sun set. As it faded into the orange horizon they built a sand castle.

" _I wish days like this could last forever."_ Crystal said adding another rampart to the castle.

" _Me too."_ Yuri said.

" _Yuri."_ said Crystal. _"Promise we'll be friends forever."_

" _Yes, Crystal. I promise."_

" _Pinky swear?"_ she said holding out her pinky.

 _"Pinky swear."_

Yuri held out his and locked it with Crystal's.

* * *

"Wow, Crystal," Patty swooned, clasping her hands together. "What a sweet little love story you two have."

"Love...I felt it sometimes." _I wonder if he did too_.

"Well, we should rest," said Patty. "We've got a long day ahead of us, and I need you to help me make a few changes."

"What's that?"

"I made a lot of shitty mistakes in the past, Crystal. I resorted to belittling my body. I even did drugs at one point."

"Drugs! How can I forget? How could you do such a thing?"

"It was a very difficult time for me. I had finals coming up. Then I had volleyball practice, the math club, and my internship with Phobos Corp. So, this guy I knew gave me some stuff to help keep me awake."

"You should have known better!"

"I know, I should have. That's why I think its time I had a change. I know I have grown up as a person, but every time I see myself in the mirror, I see the girl I used to be. I'm not her anymore. Think you can help me out?"

Crystal smiled and nodded her head. "You know, I think we can work something out."


	50. Settling the Score: Nick vs Brett

**Yuri**

* * *

The final matches of the Millennium Tournament were going to take place later that night after a festival and another concert featuring Crystal.

After a beautiful firework display the dueling platforms were raised right on the one-hundred-yard fountain in front of the Phobos Corp. building which was majestically lit up in the background.

Yuri and Nick spent some time in the dealer's room of the Phobos Corp. convention center buying new cards and scarfing down food.

"Can't play on an empty stomach," Nick said ravenously as he bit into a chicken strip.

"No, but keep eating like that and you'll be emptying your stomach in your match," Carter said cringing. "Are you even tasting your food?"

Mmmmph! Squealed Nick. He pounded his chest.

"That's what you get for eating so fast, dawg," said Tyson.

"Hang on," said Yuri. "I'll get us some drinks. Can't have you forfeit your match because you died in the dealer's room."

"Has anyone seen Patty?" Carter asked. "I thought she'd be here by now."

Yuri made his way past the crowd to the vending machines to purchase soda for he and his friend. He was stopped along the way to pose for pictures and sigh autographs.

"Hi, Yuri," said a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello," Yuri said, making his way past her and the crowd.

"I give up," said Tyson. "Patty aint answering."

"Man, she's gonna miss the match. I thought this was important to her." Nick slouched in his seat.

The two participants were called up on the intercom.

"We can't wait for her anymore," said Tyson. "The final matches are coming up."

"Where is she?" Nick asked.

"She's probably upset Yuri knocked her out of the tournament," said Tyson.

They picked up their trays, threw out their trash and went back upstairs to the main floor of the convention center then, after a long trek through the crowd, finally made it outside. Nick and Yuri showed their badges to the security guards so that they and their friends could find the front seats.

"Good luck, Nick," said Yuri.

"Thanks, Yuri. And remember, if I win this, it's you and me in the final match to see who faces Leon for the world title. No matter who wins, that prize belongs to all of us right."

"I've got plenty of money," said Yuri. "My dad is the inventor of the game after all. This is for you Nick. And for your sister."

"Right."

"You two gonna start kissing?" Brett arrogantly asked, shoving his way past them. "Let's get this show on the road so I can claim what's rightfully mine."

"He's asking for it," said Nick. He crossed a bridge over the water of the fountain and climbed up the metal steps of the dueling platform.

They shuffled each others deck and got into place. Crystal went up into the platform wishing both duelists luck before she performed the national anthem.

After her song, the duel commenced.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

"I'll begin," Brett arrogantly declared, drawing his first card of the game. "I'll start things off easy for you, Nicky-boy. I summon Judge Man in attack mode!"

"Oh wow, what a jerk," said Tyson. "So a monster with twenty-two hundred attack points is staring off easy?"

"So, that's how you want to play, eh?" said Nick. "First off I'm summoning Flame Cerberus!"

A black chain fell from the sky and crashed through the floor of the platform. Then it raised up and brought out a three-headed dog with red fur and a flaming mane.

"Your monster maybe judge, but mine is the ' _Burning Executioner_ ' and he's gonna fry your Judge Man to cinders."

"He will do no such thing," sniggered Brett. "That Flame Cerberus is an impressive monster, Nick, but my Judge Man is still stronger by one hundred points."

"Not for long he's not, because I'm giving my Flame Cerberus the power of Salamandra!"

A sword rose from the ground. The middle head of the Flame Cerberus grabbed it and held it horizontally in its mouth. The flames of the sword created a fiery aura around the beast and it boosted his attack to 2800.

"Wow, Nick!" shouted Tyson.

Brett's confident smile faded.

"Thought you could taunt me with your high-level monsters huh?" sneered Nick. "Well that's not going to work. It takes more than brute strength to win a duel. It takes brains. I'll show you what I mean. Flame Cerberus, attack his Judge Man!"

The monster dashed to the other side of the field and the jumped into the air with a powerful bound. After a dizzying flip the flaming beast slashed Judge Man vertically across the chest.

"Arrrgh!" howled the Judge Man and he shattered to pieces.

"Punk. He got better!" Brett muttered with clenched teeth as his Life Points dropped to **1400**.

"He's matured since I first met him," Ren said joining Yuri's group.

"Ren you made it!" cheered Yuri.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Ren. "To see my Yuri advance to the final match of the biggest tournament in the history of Duel Monsters was something I had to see. You're missing two people it seems."

"Yeah, ever since Patty moved in with Crystal we haven't seen her much."

"You don't think Patty is singing for the same team, do you?" Tyson asked.

"You would think that, sicko," Yuri groaned.

The duel above continued.

"Not bad," said Brett. "You got a lot better at the game. But it won't be enough to stop me. "I use Polymerization to fuse together my two Thunder Dragons and summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

"Oh darn," said Crystal. "Brett's summoning his best monster already."

The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon entered the field after a dazzling display of lightning. His attack was the same as Flame Cerberus. **2800**.

"They'll destroy each other if they fight," commented Nick.

"Not they won't, because I'm equipping my dragon with Titanium Jaws. This spell card will increase my dragon's attack by two hundred points bringing my beast to three-thousand!"

"Whoa," said Nick. "Three-thousand. Just great."

"Now, my mighty beast, attack!"

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's nose horn began to glow as it conjured up lightning for its attack. The bolts shot from its nose and destroyed Flame Cerberus."

"NO!" cried Nick.

His monster howled and then shattered.

Nick's Life Points went down to **1800**.

Brett was far from done. He let out an ignorant laugh and said, "Since my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon was a fusion summon, that means I can do a normal summon."

"Oh-no!"

"Oh yes, Nicky-boy. Say hello to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"NO!" shouted Yuri. "Nick's Red-Eyes!"

The rarest dragon in the world appeared onto the field after a dazzling display of black and red fire.

"Red-Eyes?" Nick said breathlessly.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? Yes, Nick. Your precious Red-Eyes Black Dragon is now your greatest enemy. Stare down into the face of defeat. With my two monsters on the field, you have no chance of winning this duel."

"Look at you," sneered Nick. "I've never seen anything so pathetic.

"What did you say!"

"Wow," said Carter. "I've never seen Nick so confident before. He has two powerful monsters staring him in the face and he's not even fazed."

"Yeah, he must be up to something," Tyson agreed.

"Hey, Yuri," said Crystal. "You sure that's the same Nick as before?"

"I'm pretty sure that's him." Yuri said, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you just call me pathetic!?" Brett shouted.

"I did. Look at you. You're so caught up with power that you failed to leave your monsters protected with any traps. Sure you boosted your freakazoid dragon-thing but do you really think that'll be enough to win this? I thought you were going to be my toughest opponent in the tournament, but here I stand and I can't help but think of you as a mirror-image of myself way-back-when. I used to think cards were about power just like you, but there's more to them than meets the eye. The way I see Yuri and his Black Tyranno when they fight. The way Patty adores her fiends, and Crystal when she always kisses her fallen dragons. They're more than just cards to them. They've formed a bond with the monsters. It's as if the monsters inside have a heart of their own deep down under all that cardboard. That Red-Eyes Black Dragon you stole from me belongs to my sister, Jeannie. I feel her love every time I summoned it, which means her heart is inside that dragon, which is why I'm going to do all I can to get it back. All I've got to do is trust my deck."

He drew his card. _Nice!_

"Over the past few months that I've trained for the tournament, I've learned that when you trust in your monsters there's nothing you can't do!"

"Spare me your bullshit!" shouted Brett. "Cards having hearts! That's the lamest thing I ever heard in my life. These things are just tools to bring us to the top. They're all about power. And until you realize that, you'll never be in the same league as me!"

"Oh, yeah. We'll I'm going to place a card, face down and summon Sengenjin!"

RRRAAWR! the blue cyclopes creature went when he was rendered on the field. He had messy orange hair that hung down his head and had an assortment of gold weapons on a gold spiked vest, and his large feet covered in brownish-orange boots.

 **Sengenjin**

 **ATK/2750 DEF/2500**

"Wow!" cried Crystal. "That's a monster!"

"You really don't think that beast is going to stop me, do you? My Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon is still stronger! So that means you're going to have to take out your sister's heart! My Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Once again, you amaze me. If you didn't have your head so far up your ego, you'd see I'm not done yet. I equip my Segenjin with the Malevolent Nuzzler!"

The fiendish, green woman from the card appeared behind Segengin. She threw her arms around his neck passionately and whispered a spell into his ear that put him in a fury.

RRRRAAAAWWWRR!

His attack points increased to **3450**.

"Argh!" went Brett.

Sengenjin lifted his golden spiked club and smashed the skull of Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

Brett's Life Points went down to **950**.

"Well, Nicky-Boy, I've got to say I'm impressed. Not many duelists have ever been able to bring me lower than one thousand Life Points. But your fun ends now! Because I use the spell card, Shrink! Now your Segenjin's attack gets cut in half!"

Sengenjin's attack was reduced to 1 **725**.

"Now my Red-Eyes destroy his Sengenjin!"

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon didn't want to move.

"What are you waiting for? I said attack!"

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon didn't budge and growled sorrowfully.

"Aww," said Crystal. "He doesn't want to attack his owner."

"Red-Eyes," Nick whispered with a grand grin. He let out a comforting laugh and said, "Come on man, attack me. It's cool. Destroy my Sengenjin with Infernal Fireblast!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon charged up its attack and then launched a fireball of dark flames at Sengenjin reducing Nick down to **1125**.

"What the hell's going on!" Brett demanded. "Why the hell did he listen to you and not me?"

"Because that card never belonged to you, dick! That was my card and you stole it from me when I refused to sell it to you."

"Again with the heart of the cards. That is such a stupid concept it makes me barf. Now, to further my turn, I'm going to use Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands. Yes, a little Tremendous Fire should shut you up for good!"

Nick was suddenly encased in flames. His Life Points dropped to **125**.

"NICK!" Yuri and the others shouted.

"It may cost me five hundred Life Points, but I still have a decent amount left. But you. You're barely alive. One-hundred-twenty-five Life Points. That's all you have left, Nicky-Boy, now on my next turn, my Red-Eyes will…huh?"

Red-Eyes suddenly dissolved into nothing, leaving the crowd stunned.

"What happened?"

"While you were standing there boasting, you forgot about my trap card. Michizure. When a monster is destroyed, like my Sengenjin, I can select another monster on the field and destroy it, so bye-bye Red-Eyes."

"What does it matter?" Brett said showing off his Cheshire cat grin again. "I'm going to summon Alexandrite Dragon to the field. Then I will power it up with Axe of Despair, which will increase his attack by one-thousand raising him to three-thousand. But wait, there's more. I also equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush, which means that even if you summon a monster in defense position, you still lose Life Points. No matter what happens. you still lose. So much for saving your sister, huh Nicky-boy. Because after I trounce Yuri and win his two Tyranno monsters, there's nothing that can stop me from beating Leon. But don't worry, about Jeannie, Nick. She's a pretty young thing. I suppose I can find a place to live with me."

"What did you say!" shouted Nick.

"You're sick, Brett!" Ren shouted.

"Maybe after this tournament is all over, I'll take her under my wing."

"Watch it, jerk!" growled Nick.

"Yeah, and me and my boys are going to treat her _reeeally_ nice!"

He laughed.

Nick lost it and dashed towards Brett, ready to settle this match with his fists instead of his cards."

"HOLD IT!" shouted the referee. "You cross that line and your forfeit the match."

"Get a grip, Nick!" Yuri shouted. "He's just trying to get to you!"

"You're going to be sorry for this!" Nick growled, calmly walking to his side of the field. "My turn! Time to end this! I use Monster Reborn to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Yes!" cheered Crystal. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon is back where he belongs!"

"Ah, how touching," sighed Brett. "Your defeat is so inevitable, you'd wish to hold on to your precious Red-Eyes Black Dragon one last time."

Nick chuckled confidently.

"You really think you've won this, didn't you? Yeah, this duel is over, but it's over for you."

"How do you figure that?"

"Watch, as I activate my spell card, Shield and Sword!"

"What!"

"Nick!" breathed Yuri. "You did it."

"N-n-no!" Brett said, almost in a sob. His fingers grew so weak, he dropped his cards. His legs felt like jelly and he fell to his knees.

The Shield and Sword spell card switched the attack and defense of all monsters on the field for one turn. Red-Eyes Black Dragon had a DEF of **2000** and Alexandrite Dragon, though powered up with the Axe of Despair, had only a mere **100** DEF.

"NICK WAIT! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"Fuck you, Martinetti!"

"NICK PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon! End this match now with Infernal Fireblast!"

The crowd gasped in shock as Brett's dragon was reduced to cinders and the rest of Brett's Life Points reduced to 0.

"Nick Rogers is the winner!"

The crowd was silent. Many didn't know whether to cheer or not. Brett was a beloved Duel Monsters icon, and to see him beaten by a complete stranger was just unbearable to watch. But the match was a good one, and they slowly began to raise their voices and applaud Nick, the new up-and-coming duelist.

He gave a thumbs-up to the crowd. Brett, slowly got up from the ground. He looked up and saw Nick waving triumphantly at the crowd, dramatically blowing kisses as though he had won the Miss America pageant, but he did it for a few laughs.

A small tear rolled down Brett's cheek. He sniffed sadly, doing all he could to hide his sadness as he went down the steps off his side of the platform.

What he saw at the bottom was not a welcoming sight.

"Uncle!" gasped Brett.

"You assured me you would win this tournament!" said the wheel-chair stricken mutant, covered in blankets and with an IV inserted in his right arm. It was Adolfo Martinetti, the head of Brett's family. He was surrounded by men in black suits and sunglasses. The crowned lion of the Martinetti family proudly emblazoned on the right side of their suits.

Adolfo wheezed, violently before he continued belittling Brett. "And yet you lost," he said. "You were supposed to be our Duel Monsters representative, but instead you disgraced yourself with that meager performance. My daughter plays a better game than you."

Brett bashfully looked at his cousin Cecilia, clad in a wine-red cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. Her auburn hair in sensuous curls going down to her back. She stared at Brett with her eyes as icy blue and lifeless as her father's.

"I told you I was the better choice, Brett was never one to get things done," Cecilia giggled. "He's all flash, always was."

"Come, let us leave," said Adolfo.

Brett took a step forward.

"Not you!" coughed Adolfo. "For years, you have failed in everything that we asked you to do. You never lived up to be a Martinetti. This game, was your last chance to prove yourself. As childish as Duel Monster is, it has a lot of money going into it. You were our hope to be part of that investment. But, as always, you failed. From here on out. You're on your own."

"But, uncle, I…"

"I will say no more." He coughed again, spilling globs of dark brown mucus onto his lap. "I think it would have been best that we have left you to rot in the orphanage, all those years ago. Mayhaps it would have been best you died when the Franco's killed your father and that bitch of a mother you had."

"At least he's got that cheerful little pop-singer to get married to," Cecilia said with a cruel chuckle as she pushed her uncle to his limousine.

"Even then, Crystal will serve more of a purpose than that disgrace," croaked Adolfo.

Meanwhile, Nick made it to his friends. He was embraced by Yuri, Crystal and Carter, then Tyson came from behind and put them all in his arms for a big bear hug.

"Tyson!" screeched Nick. "I want to live to relish my victory man!"

"You did it, Nick!" cheered Crystal. "You really did it!"

"Yeah, I can't believe I beat that jerk at last. And, I got my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back. I just wish Patty was here to see this. Where is she?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she missed the duel," said Yuri.

"No, she didn't," said Carter. "I'm looking at her profile and there's pictures of the match posted all over her wall."

"So, she was here?" said Nick.

"But where? I don't see her," said Yuri.

"Hi guys."

Yuri turned and saw the brown-haired girl from the dealer's room.

"Do we know you?" Yuri asked. "I've seen you following me all day."

"Hey, I'd like to get to know her," said Nick. "I'm Nick Rogers and this is…"

"I know. He's Yuri Montgomery, that's Tyson Franklin, and he's Carter Kim. Yeah, I know who you guys are."

"We sure as hell don't know you," said Tyson.

"My God, you guys are so stupid!" Crystal said, slapping her forehead.

 _Arf! Arf! Arf!_ Barked Max. He scampered past their feet towards the brown-haired girl.

She got down and picked him up. It wasn't until they spotted the jeweled butterfly necklace around the girl's neck that they realized who she was.

"PATTY!" they all cried out.

"You guys just noticed? Really?"

The girl with silvery blonde hair and pink highlights, wearing goth-punk clothing was gone. She was replaced by a young lady with beautiful brown hair, going down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green and she wore a pink short-sleeved top with a pink and black escutcheon of her favorite rock bad on her shirt. And she had torn denim cutoffs.

"You have green eyes," Yuri blushed. "I never noticed with those ridiculous contacts you always wore."

"Crystal," said Nick. "I assume this is your handy work?"

"Uh-huh, doesn't she look amazing, Nick."

"You bet. She's beautiful, I mean…not that she never was beautiful…I'm just saying that…"

"Nick." Patty said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

She walked towards him and put her arms around his neck. "Congratulations on your victory big guy."

She kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Oh snap!" said Tyson.

"Hah," chuckled Ren. "What do you know." He clapped.

Yuri clapped too. The everyone in the crowd began to clap. Nick was a finalist in the Millennium Tournament; had beaten the former world champion; and now had the girl of his dreams. He had been in the bottom of the barrel all his life, and now he felt things were going to change.

"My baby!" Consuelo cheered, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Mama!" gasped Nick. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the whole thing, my son."

She sort of pushed Patty out of the way, grabbed Nick by the cheeks and kissed his face repeatedly leaving lip stick stains everywhere.

"Mom…" he groaned. "Please."

"Guys, we can't celebrate just yet?" said Crystal.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. He put his arm around his girlfriend after being released from his mother's grasp.

"There's still one more match left to decide who faces Leon."

The thrill and joy of the moment ceased immediately. In the midst of their excitement, they forgot Nick had one more opponent to face. He turned and looked at his friend.

"Yuri," he said softly.

"Nick," Yuri whispered, following a nod.

 _This is it then,_ thought Nick. _My sister is at stake here, and in order to ensure her coming here to live with me, I've got to duel my best friend_.


	51. May the Best Man Win

**Yuri**

* * *

The dueling platform was briefly transformed in a dance floor and was packed for a party before Yuri and Nick's duel.

The Phobos Corp. plaza lit up with multi-colored lights and Crystal was atop a platform of angelic design in the middle of the dance floor singing covers of her favorite 90's songs.

Tyson was acting foolish making crazy dance moves, but nonetheless he garnered a few cheers and whoops from the other dancers and Carter was alongside him doing a cringe worthy robot dance.

Patty was grinding herself on Nick by the edge of the platform while Yuri and Ren performed some dance moves of their own. Unbelievably, Yuri told everyone to back up. He got on the ground and started break dancing.

"I didn't know he had it in him!" Nick shouted to Patty over the loud music.

"Awww yeah!" cheered Tyson. "That's my boy! Taught him everything he knows y'all!"

"Let's hear it for our finalists!" shouted Crystal into the microphone. "Yuri and Nick! Give us a wave guys!"

The crowd cheered when the spotlights illuminated the two duelists.

The party was soon over and the dance floor was converted back into a battlefield.

"Is your deck prepared?" Ren asked Yuri.

"Yeah, I'm all set. Question is, is Nick ready?"

"Don't get cocky, dawg," said Tyson. "Nick just beat a former world champ earlier."

"He's right," said Carter. "Nick's gotten really good. Who knows what tricks he might have up his sleeve."

"You be sure to be careful up there," said Ren. "No matter what. Believe in the Heart of the Cards."

"The Heart of the Cards?" Yuri asked. "What's that?"

"After tonight, dear Yuri, you're going to know full well what that means. Now get up there and kick some ass."

"Right." Yuri slapped on his Duel Disk and walked up the metal staircase to the dueling platform.

Patty shook her head, watching Yuri go up.

"He's got so much spirit tonight," she said to Nick. His arm around her.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so eager to duel before. I remember a time when he was too frightened to even play a match. Now look at him. He's a finalist in possibly the biggest Duel Monsters tournament ever."

"You are too," said Patty. She kissed his cheek. "You both worked really hard for this. You earned the right to be here. Now you two must earn the right to beat Leon and become the best in the world."

"Yeah, you're right," said Nick. "Man, I didn't think it would come to this. Me and Yuri, one on one in the final match."

"You'll do fine. Both of you. Now get up there and make me proud."

"You got it, babe," Nick said giving Patty a quick kiss and a pat on the backside. He turned to head up the steps and join Yuri.

He smiled seeing Yuri stand there with his own smile beaming on his face. For just a moment, he began to recall the time they met as mere children in middle school.

The fun duels they had in the cafeteria with Carter, Patty and Tyson. The nights they hung out in the playground just to talk. Of the day he saved Yuri from the bullies who were going to throw him off the bridge. And their night together with their friends on the beach, which could full well have been the last time they would ever hang out like that for a while. If not ever.

"Okay, Yuri. This is it. The final match to decide which one of us moves forward."

"You got it, Nick. I expect an honorable duel."

"You will. I promise, Yuri, I'm going to give it all I've got. But before we begin I want to say this. No matter what happens, you're my friend and you always will be. And it doesn't matter which one of us kicks Leon's ass, cause either way, Jeannie comes home."

"Yeah. I'm proud the world championship title isn't what's important in this tournament."

Nick laughed. "Yuri, don't think that just because we get Jeannie either way, doesn't mean I don't aim to be world champion. I want to be the best in the world and if to get the gold means I have to demolish you, then so be it."

"Oh, yeah?" Yuri sneered. "Let's do this Nick! It's time to duel!"

"You first!" Nick called out.

'With pleasure," said Yuri. "I summon Black Dragon Jungle King in attack mode! That just about does it for me."

Nick chuckled. "Man, I remember the days when you Black Dragon Jungle King was the scariest monster I've ever faced. But now, he aint so scary anymore. Sure, he has an impressive twenty-one hundred attack points, but I bet he can't handle this! Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, go!"

Nick summoned a dragon with two horned heads and a body made of rocky red scales. It had a tail with a hand-like appendage at the end.

 **Twin Headed Fire Dragon**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/1700**

"My Twin-Headed Fire Dragon beats your Black Dragon Jungle King's twenty-one hundred attack points. Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, attack!"

The dragon shot two balls of fire at Yuri's raptor, blowing it to smithereens.

 **Yuri-1900**

 **Nick-2000**

"Wow!" gasped Patty. "I remember a time Nick pissed his pants whenever Yuri summoned that jungle king dragon. Now he just wiped it out without a sweat!"

"No offense to Yuri, but that was a really dumb opening move," Tyson commented with a stern shake of his head.

"He must not have been taking Nick seriously then," said Ren. "Nick has evolved as a duelist. Yuri has to understand that, if he wants to have any hope of beating his friend there."

"Okay, it's my turn!" Yuri drew his card. "You took me by surprise there, Nick. But I assure you it won't happen again!"

"Then show me what you've got, Yuri!"

Yuri grinned.

 _Very funny, Nick. Just a while ago he schooled Brett in the mannerisms of defending your monsters with traps and spells. Sure, his Twin-Headed Fire Dragon is impressive, but he left it completely unprotected. You may have matured at the game, Nick, but power still blinds you. Doesn't he know that making just one of those amateur mistakes could cost him dearly should he be the one who faces my brother, Leon? But who am I to talk? I just made that mistake too and I paid for it with my Black Dragon Jungle King and one hundred of my Life Points. If I hope to stand any chance against Nick in this duel, I better play it smart. Nick is not the same duelist he was many months ago. He duels like a pro now._

"You going to make your move or what, Yuri?" Nick asked.

"Be careful what you wish for Nick. I use Polymerization and fuse together my Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon Number Two to create Bracchio-Raidus!"

 _Big mistake Yuri!_ Nick made a sinister smile.

"Then I shall boost his power with Raise Body Heat, which will increase his attack to twenty-five hundred!"

Bracchio-Raidus fired a blue beam from its mouth. It shot right through Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. Nick was hit with a powerful blast. His Life Points dropping by three hundred.

 **Nick-1700**

 **Yuri-1900**

"Aw, man. A combo attack!" Nick face-palmed himself for being so naïve. "I can always count on you to knock some sense into me."

"You're lucky it was me," said Yuri. "If it was Leon you were up against, then you would have really felt the pain. You better fix that little problem of yours if you hope to have any chance of defeating him, in the miracle that you can make it through me."

"Oh-ho, Yuri!" howled Nick. "You taking a jab at me there? I'll show you a thing or two. Wait and see."

"I place three cards face-down and summon Lord of Dragons!"

"Lord of Dragon?" asked Yuri. "Why play him?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, Yuri. Wait and see."

"I bet you want me to attack, don't you? And fall for one of those face downs you have on the field. "Well, sorry Nick, but I fear that just won't work on me. I play the spell, Heavy Storm! This will blow away all your face-downs!"

"I think not, Yuri! Reveal face down card! Fake Trap! This little trap will take the hit from your spell and leave my other traps unharmed. Still think you can win this, Yuri?"

"I'd like to think so!" said Yuri. "I equip my Bracchio-Raidus with Jurassic Aura! With this equip-spell on my dinosaur, he becomes immune to any of your traps that select him as a target to destroy. Bracchio-Raidus! End this duel now!"

"I don't think so, Yuri. I activate the trap card Draining Shield!"

"Urk!" went Yuri.

"This trap card won't destroy your Bracchio-Raidus, but it will stop his attack, and, my Life Points will increase by his attack points.

 **Nick-4200**

 **Yuri-1900**

"Nice move!" said Ren.

"Well, played, Nick. I end my turn."

"Perfect!" said Nick. "I think you recall this spell, from my last game? Card of Sanctity. Now, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands. This is the end for you Yuri. I'm afraid it's over."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I'm equipping my Lord of Dragons with the power of the Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

"Oh-no!"

"Oh yes, Yuri," sneered Nick. "Now with the Flute of Summoning Dragon, I can call upon two dragons from my hand. Come forth Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Ugh!" growled Yuri.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared from the top of the Phobos Corp. building and the dove down to be at Nick's side. His stats displayed for all to see. ( **ATK/2400 DEF/2000** )

"And, now, for a new buddy of mine. Say hello to Meteor Dragon!"

Nick summoned a little dragon with an asteroid for a shell. It had two purple wings, a tail, two sickly claws and an eyeless head.

"But that's not all I'm gonna do, Yuri. Because I activate my last face-down card. Graverobber. It may cost me two-thousand Life Points, but it's worth it for me to snatch this little number from your Graveyard. The powerful, Polymerization card! And now I'm gonna use it."

"Wait?" said Carter. "A fusion with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Can that be done?" asked Patty.

"We're about to find out, guys." Ren said crossing his arms.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon combine yourselves and form into one!"

The two dragons took off into the sky and disappeared in the clouds. Suddenly a meteor shot down from the night and crashed into the field. A large steaming rock lay next to Nick. A growl that sounded like the grumble of tectonic plates erupted from within. Yuri watched in complete horror as the ball of molting flames suddenly burst open. Wings spread from out of the ball and then a tail and it rose upward forming a torso and a head. Two legs as thick as tree trunks then sprouted and thus the dragon was finished with his transformation.

The smoldering beast looked down at Yuri and gave a monstrous roar.

 **Meteor Black Dragon**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/2000**

"Well I'll be damned," commented Ren. "I didn't think Nick was capable of wielding such a monster. Just look at that thing."

"Damn, Patty!" Crystal said, at last joining the group. "Your new man has a pretty kick-butt monster."

"Yeah, I guess I sure know how to pick 'em." Patty said. Her eyes still glued to Nick's new dragon.

"He's come a long way since I first saw him," said Crystal. "I just hope Yuri is ready to rock, because I don't think even that Ultimate Tyranno he trounced you with is capable of standing up to that new black meteor dragon."

"Don't get cocky, girls," said Ren. "Yuri's been through some rough spots before. Nick's Meteor Black Dragon is incredible, but like all monsters, it can be beat. Yuri always finds a way."

Up in the platform, Nick sneered confidently.

"Isn't it ironic, Yuri," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "That you have nothing but dinosaurs in that deck and my new dragon is a meteor? If I recall it was a meteor that killed off the dinosaurs."

"I'll find a way to beat that thing!" shouted Yuri.

"You don't have a hope in hell. My Meteor Black Dragon is quite possibly the strongest monster you've ever faced in the tournament. And he'll also be the last, may I add. Okay, Meteor Black Dragon attack his Bracchio-Raidus!"

Meteor B. Dragon flew up over the platform and then conjured a meteor shower that rained down on Bracchio-Raidus. The giant blue sauropod Duel Monster groaned in agony and exploded, blasting Yuri with one thousand damage.

 **Yuri-900**

 **Nick-2200**

"I don't believe it!" shouted Tyson. "Nick's got the lead over Yuri!"

"Give up Yuri?" Nick asked.

"No!" Yuri retorted.

Nick may have had the lead, but now he was just reeking with overconfidence. He was starting to develop a snobby attitude and Yuri was not appreciating it.

"Sword Arm of Dragon in defense mode!" Yuri shouted summoning his spiked quadrupedal dinosaur. "Then one card face down, and that ends my turn."

 **Sword Arm of Dragon**

 **ATK/1750 DEF/2030**

"You don't expect that spiked freakasaurus will be enough to stop my dragon's attack do ya? Meteor Black Dragon attack now!"

Another rain of meteors and Sword Arm of Dragon was destroyed.

"I guess that attack is leaving him 'Saur' in the morning," Nick lampooned. "Get it, Yuri, Saur as in Dino-Saur?"

 _You're really funny, Nick_. Ren thought to himself. _But if you know what's good for you then you'd best stop your taunting. Yuri's got a look on his face that already spells doom for you._

For the next five turns all Nick did was blast away Yuri's dinosaurs. It was starting to grow hopeless.

"Oh-ho!" hooted Nick. "Guess what little number I drew. Fairy Meteor Crush! Now even if you summon your dinos in defense mode you're still gonna take damage."

"Congratulations Nick," Yuri said. Even he had lost all hope.

"I don't believe it!" Nick said gasping for air. "I'm gonna win! Draw your card so I can end this match Yuri!"

Yuri took a deep breath. He drew his card.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" he shouted holding up his spell card.

"Oh-no!" shouted Nick. A rain of swords made of warm golden light poured down on him and encased his dragon in a cage. "Not the swords, man. I was so close!"

"Phew," Crystal said, taking a tissue from her purse and wiping her forehead and chest. "Thanks to those swords, Nick can't attack for the next three turns."

"And now," said Yuri. "I summon Miracle Jurassic Egg in defense mode!"

"An egg?" said Nick.

"You'll see what he does soon enough," said Yuri. "And for the time being, I will use the trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Sword Arm of Dragon. Then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Call of the Haunted and send Sword Arm of Dragon back to the Graveyard."

"What is he doing?" cried Patty. "What was the point of that?"

"Wait, hold on," said Carter. "The Miracle Jurassic Egg is starting to glow."

"It's official, you've gone nuts," said Nick. "I will end here with a face down card and summon M-Warrior Number Two in defense mode. Just two more turns to go, Yuri."

"Indeed, but do you really think you can win in two turns? I summon Mad Sword Beast!"

Yuri summoned a rhino-like dinosaur with a spiked green shell trimmed red at the bottom.

 **Mad Sword Beast**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

"And he comes with a unique ability. He's has a built-in Fairy Meteor Crush."

"Wait! So even if my monster is in defense mode, your beast will still do damage to my Life Points."

"Indeed he does, Nick! I will attack your M-Warrior!"

"I think, not, Yuri. Cause I use the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! This will destroy your attacking monster."

Mad Sword Beast groaned and then shattered. The Miracle Jurassic Egg glowed bright again.

"My turn," Nick declared. "And just to make sure you don't try anything sneaky again. I will switch M-Warrior to attack mode and equip him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade boosting his attack power by eight hundred points!"

M-Warrior's arm turned into a long sword with a multicolored aura. His attack was raised to **1300**.

"Now you've got nothing that can stand up to him. One card face down and that's it for me. One more turn to go."

"Right," Yuri said, casually summoning a Tomozarus. At **700** ATK he was weaker than Nick's M-Warrior but he attacked anyway. M-Warrior jumped up and slashed the dinosaur's head off.

"What is he doing?" Crystal shouted. "Yuri, have you lost your shit or something!"

Yuri's Life Points took a plunge to three hundred Life Points. Again, the egg started to glow. "I end my turn by playing, Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two."

One of those two cards was his Uraby. The egg illuminated the field.

"That egg of yours is starting to freak me out," said Nick. "Luckily after this turn, I'll get rid of it once and for all. Turn end!"

The swords vanished. Meteor Black Dragon snarled and stretched, at last free from the bond of the Swords of Revealing Light.

"What a waste," said Tyson. "Yuri had three turns to turn this around and he just fucked it all up."

"Wait the egg!" shouted Patty. "It's hatching!"

The Miracle Jurassic egg started cracking open. Bright rays of light shot through the cracks and pieces of the egg's shell began to sprinkle to the ground.

"Yuri, what's going on with that egg?" Nick asked.

"Miracle Jurassic Egg gains two counters for every dinosaur that is sent to the Graveyard," said Yuri. "He gained two when I sent Sword Arm of Dragon away. Another two when you destroyed Mad Sword Beast with your trap, a move I knew you couldn't resist."

"He knew what I was going to do?" gasped Nick.

"And when I sent my Tomozaurus to attack your M-Warrior that was another two. And on my last turn I discarded my Uraby with my Graceful Charity which added another two for a grand total of eight counters. And now, by tributing my egg I can summon a dinosaur whose equal to or lower than the amount of counters my Miracle Jurassic Egg was equipped with. Come forth, Ultimate Tyranno!"

"NO!" shouted Nick.

The berserk beast arose from the egg and gave a tremendous roar stomping onto the field.

"He's still no match for my Meteor Black Dragon, Yuri!" said Nick. "And if I recall he must attack everything on sight, when it's time to battle. If you attack this game will be over, because Meteor Black Dragon's thirty-five hundred will be subtracted by your Ultimate Tyranno's three thousand for a total of five hundred points. And you only have three hundred. Even if you attack my M-Warrior, the damage will be seventeen hundred so I will be safe."

"I'm afraid this duel won't turn out the way you think," said Yuri. "I know how much this means to you, Nick. But I'm afraid I have to end things here."

"What do you mean?"

"I equip my Ultimate Tyranno with the power of Megamorph! Because my Life Points are lower than yours, my Megamorph will double the attack of my Ultimate Tyranno!"

 **Ultimate Tyranno**

 **ATK/3000 x 2 = 6000**

"Oh-no," gasped Nick. "I…I was so close."

"Yuri?" gasped Crystal.

"I'm sorry, Nick! It was fun."

"You bet man!" cheered Nick. "I had a blast. One of the best games I've played yet. Come on, attack me! It's all right with me. Now end this duel and go take out Leon!"

"Ultimate Tyranno!" shouted Yuri. "Attack Nick's monsters and end this duel!"

The crowd watched as Ultimate Tyranno decimated Nick's monsters. Nick sighed sadly as his Life Points went to **0**.

"Yuri is the winner!" called the announcer.

The crowd cheered.

"Man, that was…kind of hard to watch," said Tyson. "Nick so wanted to be world champion."

"Yes, but in the end, there is only one winner," said Ren.

Patty sobbed. "We all made it this far. They worked so hard just to be here. Yuri. Nick, we get Jeannie home either way. I'm so proud of them both. They fought their hardest and that's all that matters."

"Hmm," Carter agreed, nodding his head.

Yuri and Nick embraced in a big hug in the middle of the field. Nick then kissed Yuri's forehead and ruffled his hair. Then he raised Yuri's arm in the air victoriously exciting the crowd even more. Even the DJ shed a tear for this duel was fueled with emotion.

He started to play _No Matter What!_ As he watched Nick and Yuri display their brotherhood up on the platform. A display of pyrotechnics on the platform erupted all around the two duelists, they were for congratulating Yuri for the honor of facing Leon which was the prize of the games. But to defeat him would grant him the title of World Champion and win them the prize money to allow Nick to live well with Consuelo and free them from the Martinettis. And it will allow them to keep Jeannie under their care.

A lot was riding in the next duel. Yuri knew everyone was counting on him to win.

* * *

"Looks like I'm next," said Leon.

"With the cards I've given you, you'll prove a dangerous adversary for Yuri," said Kaiba. "His skills will be put to the test. I'll be watching, kid. If you prove your worth, the cards I gave you can be yours. Now get down there and finish this tournament. We have a king to bring home."


	52. The Sons of House Montgomery

**Yuri**

* * *

After a brief intermission, the duel was ready to begin. The last call for Yuri and Leon began ringing across the plaza.

"I don't think I can do this," Yuri said shivering. He felt so queasy he thought he would throw up.

"Just believe in your deck," said Nick. "No matter what happens, Yuri, I won't think any less of you. If you lose, I'm still grateful you came all this way just to help me."

"Hey, even if you lose you're still the champ of the Millennium Tournament," said Tyson.

"But he won't lose," said Patty. "Yuri's going to kick Leon's ass once and for all."

"Duel your hardest, Yuri," said Crystal. "This is for good luck," she kissed him long in the cheek.

"Uh…" stammered Yuri. "Thanks."

"Go on, Yuri," said Ren. "It' time to duel."

Yuri nodded.

"Put your hands together, guys," Nick said holding out his. They placed their hands on top of Nick's hand.

"Yuri on three!" Nick declared. "One…two…three."

"YURI!"

Yuri dashed for the platform. He waited ten long minutes before a heavy metal track mixed with an epic choir started blasting from the speakers. Leon dramatically emerged from the entrance of the Phobos Corp building. Holograms of knight Duel Monsters appeared in his path and bowed to him as he slowly made his way to the dueling platform to duel his brother at long last.

"Yuri," Leon said, finally stepping onto his side of the field. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough," said Yuri. "I was hoping never to see you again."

"That being said, color me proud that you won the Millennium Tournament. You may have won that fancy trophy but do you have what it takes to snag the world championship title from me?"

"I won't do it just standing here wasting my breath. Win or lose, let's get this duel over with quickly, because the less I see of you, the better!"

Leon chuckled softly.

"That's harsh, Yuri. Well, I have a lot of things to take care of in the office, so, yes, let's begin this match and get it done quickly!"

He activated his solid gold Duel Disk trimmed with engraved platinum and the slots inside for the cards were a lit with blue neon lights.

"LET'S DUEL!" they shouted.

 **Leon-4000 LP**

 **Yuri-4000 LP**

"I shall begin first," said Leon. "I summon Swordstalker!"

 **Swordstalker**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1600**

"Got anything to top that?"

Patty exhaled deeply seeing the first move of the game being played. Swordstalker coming to the field was like an eye opener for her and her friends. An alarm clock, almost, letting them know to wake up.

This was not a dream. Yuri and Leon in a duel was taking place.

Nick felt his girlfriend shivering in his arms and he rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck to calm her.

"I think I can top that," said Yuri. "I use Fossil Polymerization, which allows me to summon any dinosaur-type fusion monster so long as I pay five hundred of my Life Points."

 **Yuri-3500**

"So here comes my Pragtical!"

Yuri summoned a giant lizard-like horned dinosaur with purplish-blue scales.

 **Pragtical**

 **ATK/1900 DEF/1500**

"Yeah, yeah, I know, he's a hundred points lower than your Swordstalker, but when a dinosaur fusion monster is summoned this way he gains an additional one thousand attack points, raising his attack to **2900**!"

Pragtical pounced on Swordstalker and slashed him across the chest. Swordstalker grunted and shattered.

"Hmm," grinned Leon. His Life Point counter went down.

 **Yuri-3500 LP**

 **Leon-3100 LP**

Pragtical then turned into a fossil and shattered.

"I forgot to mention, the fusion monster is destroyed at the end of the turn. I place two cards face down and end my turn by summoning Megazowler in attack mode."

"Well, played, Yuri," said Leon. "I can see why you've made it this far. Sadly, it ends here. You left yourself wide open for an attack. You think you're set with your face down cards, but watch as I activate Heavy Storm and blow them both away!"

The fierce gale caused Yuri's trap cards to shatter.

"And now, I will summon Alexandrite Dragon to the field!"

 **Alexandrite Dragon**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/100**

"Attack now!" shouted Leon.

Leon's dragon took a deep and powerful breath before shooting emerald flames at Yuri's Megazowler. The dinosaur roared and shattered away.

 **Yuri-3300 LP**

 **Leon-3100 LP**

"Okay, lucky move," said Yuri. "Ha! I summon Black Tyranno!"

"Yes!" cheered Tyson. "Ladies and gentlemen, he's black! he's mean! he's a fighting machine!"

Black Tyranno bellowed like thunder after being summoned to the field. He charged at the Alexandrite Dragon and bathed it in molten flames from his mouth.

"Cool!" shouted Carter. "Black Tyranno can breathe fire!"

"Impressive Yuri," said Leon.

 **Yuri-3300 LP**

 **Leon-2500 LP**

"Hey," said Nick. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Oh yeah," sneered Leon. "My turn. I summon…Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Augh!" went Yuri.

His friends gasped in horror down below as this unknown creature came onto the field. It let out a metallic roar and hissed at Yuri standing timidly before him. Its body was gleaming white with a bluish hue. Its eyes were as cold and lifeless as a pale winter morning but beautiful like a sapphire. Its tail, as long as ten men, slithered behind Leon erratically.

It hissed again at Yuri. Smoke bellowing from its mouth.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"Wh-what i-i-is that?" shivered Patty.

"I don't know, babe," said Nick, holding her close. "I've didn't know something like that even existed."

"Oh man, Yuri's done for!" cried Carter.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," breathed Crystal. "I've heard tales about it when I was a little girl. There were rumors going about of a dragon rarer and more powerful than even the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. A beast with the scales of white and eyes of blue. But nobody ever found the card. Many thought of it to be just a myth. I guess Leon just proved us wrong because apparently, he has one!"

"Man, this tournament is full of surprises!" said Nick. "First Yuri shocks the world with the Black Tyranno and then he summons a completely new beast that completely annihilated Patty's two best monsters in one go. I pains me to say this, but I don't hope we find anymore new monsters. this is completely nuts!"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Leon. "Destroy Yuri's Black Tyranno with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon snapped back at Leon. Then it snarled at him before it charged up its attack and blasted Yuri's Black Tyranno.

 **Yuri-2900**

 **Leon-2500**

"Did you get a look at his Blue-Eyes?" asked Patty.

"Yeah, from the looks of it, I'd guess the dragon doesn't like him." Nick answered, holding her ever tighter.

"My turn," said Yuri.

He drew and what he saw both shocked him and disappointed him.

"What the hell is this? This card is useless. It isn't even a dinosaur. It's just somebody's right arm. Who the fuck is messing with my deck? He keeps sneaking cards into it? What does it matter, if this card is what I need to help me defeat my brother, then so be it."

* * *

From the shadows of an alleyway between the Phobos Corp buildings, Yuri's angel was watching.

"So, they snuck Exodia into his deck, from the looks of things," sneered Bakura.

"What the hell's Exodia?" asked a woman, cloaked in the same black armored robes as Bakura. She was tossing a knife up and down.

"Exodia the Forbidden One is the son of Horakhty," explained Bakura. "He is the Lord of All Monsters, and Horakhty's most powerful child, but the most defiant as well. He displeased his mother greatly during his existence, but none more than in the Zorc Wars. In this war fought a hero who had the capabilities to challenge Zorc. A Pharaoh from the land of Sobek who was a mighty Eyar and the Higher Power's greatest warrior. He carried limitless power and was said to even summon the Divine Beasts even though they are exclusive to the High Kings of Termnnia."

"Get to the point!" snapped the woman.

Bakura sneered. "Very well. The warrior was killed in his sleep by a crafty Thief King and when all hope was lost the Celtra called to Exodia for help. But would not be summoned without a price. So, the Celtra offered up half their population to feed Exodia with their strength and thus he was summoned to Termnnia and casted Zorc back into the Shadow Realm. But, despite his victory, Horakhty was angered by her son's selfish demand for sacrifice, and as punishment for his vile deed, Horakhty had Exodia carved into five pieces. Those pieces were turned to cards and then scattered all over Termnnia."

"So, she had the Lord of All Monsters sealed into five cards?" The woman asked. "That's cruel even for her."

"It had to be done," said Bakura. "Exodia's power is unlimited and he almost destroyed the world when he battled Zorc. The seal he's confined to keeps his power under control. Whoever finds these cards will know unlimited power. If Yuri can manage to hold on against that Blue-Eyes White Dragon, then we'll be heading home sooner than I thought."

"If Yuri does manage to summon Exodia, won't he just destroy this world too?" the woman asked.

"Nonsense," said Bakura. "Industrial Illusions fell in love with the legend of Exodia that they even crafted him and his limbs to be used as cards. But they are extremely hard to find. They are so rare you'd have to be lucky to even own a single piece. But it looks like someone sneaked all five of those pieces into Yuri's deck. Now, it's up to fate to see if the little prince can draw all five pieces and use the beast."

* * *

Five turns went by. Yuri's monsters all got blasted one by one. He got lucky and drew a Swords of Revealing Light which allowed him to build his defenses for the next three turns. On his last turn before the spell wore off, he had Uraby, Sword Arm of Dragon, and Black Dragon Jungle King forming a defensive wall.

"What do you expect to do Yuri!" laughed Brett. "Are you expecting to go defensive until you run out of cards?"

"No, but this wall of monsters will protect me until I can figure out a way to rid the field of that dragon."

"You'll run out monsters quicker than I thought, Yuri!" said Brett. "I place one card face down and summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The second Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged onto the field from a gateway of brilliant light. It gave off its metallic roar and hiss before looking at Yuri.

"Why don't you just admit defeat, Yuri!" Leon called out over the roars of his two dragons. "If you don't think you can stand a chance against two of these things, then you can't possibly hope to have a chance when I combine them together."

The two Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined and formed into a two-headed beast with brilliant blue circuit board patterns on its body and wings and glowing neon blue spots going down both necks.

"Behold, the Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"But how?" asked Yuri. "You didn't even use Polymerization to fuse him."

"Ha! So long as I had my two Blue-Eyes on the field, I don't need to use Polymerization to summon this fierce creature. And now with his special ability I can attack two monsters during my battle phase!."

The Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon blasted away Black Dragon Jungle King and Sword Arm of Dragon.

Yuri shielded his eyes from the brightness of the blast caused by the twin-headed dragon's powerful attack.

"Ha, there is nothing left of your two monsters, Yuri."

Yuri drew his card.

 _Damn it another stupid Forbidden One card. I'm gonna kill whoever flooded my deck with this garbage. Wait a minute. The Forbidden One. Where have I heard that name before? I think Uncle Sergei once told me of a monster so rare, so powerful, that you need to have five special cards in order so summon it. Exodia! That was his name! But how do I use these cards? I can't just summon them out on the field. Leon's Twin Burst Dragon would just annihilate them. I currently have three of the pieces in my hand. If I'm going to use this new monster I have to hold out until I draw the other two. But the odds of drawing them are too low and that Blue-Eyes White Dragon can attack two monsters at once! I'll never be able to hold out against it. What if I can't draw them? Poor Jeannie. She and Nick were counting on me to win this duel. Now it feels like I've let everyone down._

"Stop stalling!" shouted Leon. "Make your move or forfeit the match!"

"I'm going!" shouted Yuri. "I summon Anthrosaurus in defense mode!"

"ATTACK!" shouted Leon.

The dragon then blasted Yuri's two remaining dinosaurs.

"Your two monsters are finished, little brother! If you have nothing that can stand up to my dragon, then why don't you just forfeit the game?"

"Never!" Yuri shouted. He drew. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards.

 _Perfect! I drew Ultimate Tyranno. I have a combo here that can possibly get rid of the dragon._

He drew his second card.

 _Ah, the forth piece. The Left Leg of the Forbidden One. One more to go. But if this combo works out then I don't need Exodia._

"I summon Ultimate Tyranno! And then I will equip him with Raise Body Heat, making him stronger than your Blue-Eyes! Attack!"

"I don't think so, I activate Negate Attack! Thereby stopping your dinosaur's rampage! Now it's my turn. I use De-Fusion to separate my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon back into two! And then I use the spell card; Burst Stream of Destruction. With this one of my Blue-Eyes will eliminate your Ultimate Tyranno from the battlefield!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared and fired its powerful attack and blasted Ultimate Tyranno to ashes.

Leon laughed like a man possessed.

"As you can see, there is nothing left of your great beast. I have destroyed both your Black Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno from the game, Yuri. Now there's nothing in your deck that can stand up to my dragons. Draw whatever you like Yuri, because it doesn't matter."

"I have only once chance left…" Yuri muttered reaching for his deck. His arm froze. He was too frightened to draw. His deck was still way too big and the final piece of the monster could be anywhere. He'd have a better chance winning the mega lottery than drawing the final piece of the monster.

"I can't," he sobbed. "Jeannie…forgive me. I was so close to getting you home. To reuniting you with your brother. But I failed. Yuri the little flower. It's all I'll ever be. I knew it was hopeless to come here. What the hell was a thinking joining this tournament? And with so much riding in it?"

"Yuri!" shouted Crystal. "Come on, baby! Believe in yourself! Trust in your cards! You can do it!"

Yuri smiled. The memories of his friends throughout the years flashed before his eyes. Their smiles. Their tears. Their laughter. Their anger. Their love.

"Yuri!" shouted his father, Jacob. Paula was there too. Buzz and even Kathy were within the crowd. Even his obnoxious little brother, Andrew was jumping up and down cheering for him.

"You can do it, sweetheart!" Paula shouted.

"Come on, bro!" shouted Buzz. "Beat this asshole!"

"Make him pay, little brother!" shouted Kathy.

Baby Cindy was in Paula's arms waving her little arms up and down.

"Thank you," Yuri said sobbing. "No matter what, I know you'll always be there for me."

"Did you draw your last card, Yuri?" Leon asked.

"I did, the last card of the game."

"Impossible. You've lost your two best monsters. You've got nothing else that can stand against my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"True, I may not have Black Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno anymore, but my deck contains one more monster."

He flipped the card over to show Leon. What his older brother saw made him tremble like he was standing in the cold. Sweat poured from his face in huge droplets.

"Exodia the Forbidden One!" Yuri declared.

"No!" shouted Leon. "That…that's impossible! There's no way! No one has ever been able to summon Exodia! You performed a miracle?"

The seal appeared over Yuri. A beast of gold appeared from the seal bearing an awful grin. It hissed making a deep rattling growl as it towered over the platform. The whole crowd was so dumbfounded by what they were witnessing that they didn't move. No one even took out their phones to film the creature being summoned for the first time since the foundation of the game.

"Exodia…OBLITERATE!"

Exodia broke free of his chains and unleashed his power on the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons disintegrated before Leon's eyes as did his world title.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" the MC shouted. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A NEW WORLD CHAMPION!"

Yuri fell to his knees. Exodia vanished and then confetti and streamers fell from above raining down on Yuri.

His friends hopped over the barricade and ran to him. Nick did a baseball slide to get to Yuri faster and embraced him. He started kissing him in the cheek repeatedly. Patty jumped from behind and embraced him, too, putting her arms around his neck.

She broke, sobbing with joy. Carter knelt beside Yuri and patted his back, yelling out congratulations over the beautiful victorious music booming on the speakers. Crystal knelt beside Patty and she too broke down into tears.

The crowd cheered and did all they could to get a good look at the new world champion and his friends behind the veil of confetti and streamers. Fireworks from the bay took off and lit up the night. Tyson came up afterwards and held Yuri up sitting him on his shoulder. Yuri broke out of his shock and waved to the crowd and held up his dueling deck triumphantly.

Ren nodded his head and vanished into the crowd never to be seen again that night.

Leon, with his head held up high, approached Yuri with a large golden trophy. He shook his little brother's hand briefly and then walked away.

Tears streamed down Yuri's face. He held up his trophy high as the fireworks blew up majestically behind him opening excellent photo opportunities.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called out Jacob into his microphone. "It is with great pleasure to present to you the new Duel Monsters Champion of the World, my son, Yuri!"

The crowd cheered, whistled, and applauded.

"And it is with great honor that I present you, son, with this check of one hundred million dollars!"

A fetching woman in a red cocktail dress gave Yuri the monstrous check. But Yuri gave the check to Nick who then held it up high. Tears began to drip from his green eyes. He could contain his emotions no longer. Yuri came up and put an arm around him.

Up in the fourth floor of the Phobos Corp building, Kaiba smirked.

He took out his phone.

"It's me. Yeah. He's ready. Send someone to pick him up immediately."

Leon skulked up the stairs into his office. He saw Kaiba staring out the window with his arms behind his back. The fireworks outside lighting the room with green, red, blue, and gold light. Only a small lamp on Leon's deck provided a light source for the office.

"I guess I'm not worthy to use them after all," Leon said giving Kaiba back the dragons.

"You're damn right," Kaiba said snatching the cards from Leon's hands.

"They didn't like me very much. They seemed almost defiant when I gave them orders."

"It takes a special duelist to control a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Kaiba. He looked down at the cards. "Oh well, my search continues."

"Your search for what?"

"That matter doesn't concern you anymore." Kaiba stuffed the cards into a white envelope and put it in his briefcase. "Don't feel bad, kid. I know what it's like to face Exodia."

"So, when can we head out?" Leon asked,

"As soon as the crowd dies down," Kaiba answered. "Then I'll take you to Termnnia. Yuri will be picked up Yugi's little friends."

* * *

"Amazing," said Bakura. "All that power Yuri has is fully developed. I knew it was wise to wait."

"So do we strike?" the woman asked.

"Not yet," said Bakura. "This child is full of surprises."

"What kind of assassin are you? He's right there. Let's do him in now!"

"And have yourself at risk of being obliterated?" chuckled Bakura. "We don't know what kind of magic this boy holds. It must be potent if he could kill Anubis and summon all three Divine Beasts at once as a mere baby. That power could prove rather useful in the long run so save your bloodlust, girl. I assure you our time is drawing close at hand. Once we harness Yuri's power, the master will walk again."

He vanished into a black portal. The woman followed him and vanished.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Yuri, Crystal, Nick, Carter, Patty and Tyson waited anxiously by the pier one foggy night. Only a few lamp posts lit up the gloom. A yacht docked nearby with a crowd of men in suits and ties all over the deck.

They had waited a long time for this moment. Days prior, Nick had Consuelo's restaurant rebuilt and refurbished. It attracted even the people of the main islands and the community of Los Angeles Rojos was slowly but surely beginning to flourish as new stores and businesses and even schools with afternoon dueling programs hosted by Nick were raised. Sure enough, Nick bought himself a giant mansion in Yuri's neighborhood and he brought his friends along to commemorate the event.

But this night was the one everybody was ready for. The night they fought so hard to come true.

"Right this way sweetie," one of the men said to someone coming out of the yacht's main entrance.

Nick moved forward anxiously. He looked back at his friends. They all nodded and told him to go on.

And then, after so many years, he saw her. Jeannie. She had gotten so much taller. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a little ponytail with a pink band and she wore a white tank top and jeans and a pink Kuriboh backpack. She laid her pretty green eyes at Nick. They just stood there, motionless but then sprinted towards one another and embraced for the first time since their parents split them apart.

Jeannie began to cry, wailing with joy as she felt her brother's arms around her. Nick couldn't control his emotions any longer and he too broke into tears.

"I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry," Tyson said biting his lower lip and blinking his eyes.

Nick said something to her to which she let out a laugh. Yuri couldn't make it out, but he could see Nick was taking her to his friends.

"Everyone!" he called out. "This is my angel. Say hello to my little sister, Jeannie!"

"Hi, guys," she said bashfully.

They all said their greetings at once. But she was rather timid around Yuri. She hid her blushing face into Nick's jacket. Nick laughed.

"It's not you man, she's just star struck. She's never been around a world champion before. Come on, sis, you've got to greet this guy. Without him you wouldn't be here."

"Thank you, Yuri," Jeannie said from behind Nick's shoulder.

"Aww," said Crystal. "Come on, sweetie. Let's show you around."

"How about some dinner?" said Nick. "I'm buying."

"It's about time you did something right," Tyson said following Nick.

"Ah, my adoring fans," said Nick leading his friends into town.


	53. The Knight of Kisses

**Avi**

* * *

"You cannot stay in Elleria any longer Summoner?" Evelyn asked inside the library of her bedchambers. "Yuri is said to return tonight. There is much to do."

"I fear I have my own duties to attend to Your Grace," Avi said with a smile. "But it was my pleasure finally meeting the princess of Elleria."

"I just wish you could have met my brother, too," Evelyn stuttered. "Then again, perhaps not. He was quite the womanizer."

Avi chuckled lightly, her soft laugh sounding almost like the coo of a dove. "I still would have liked to meet Prince Talion either way. Do not fret anymore, princess, the war with Forrest is over."

"That's what makes me upset," said Evelyn. "When used right, Duel Monsters can be a weapon more potent than any sword and more powerful than all the armies put together. If father had understood that and put aside his pride and asked Master Yugi for help long ago, my brother would still be here."

"We cannot change the past, young one," consorted Ser Gerhalos, sipping wine by the fireplace. He leaned against the wall, as he was much too big to sit in any of her chairs. "No matter what," he continued, "we must always move forward with our spirits high. Yes, sadly your brother has Ascended, but he is now at peace enjoying the fruits in the Garden of the Goddesses. You will not let him rest properly if you continue to weep for him and mourn over what could have been. And you have his card back. Master Yu-Gi-Oh said when one bonds with their card, it forms a heart of its own. So a piece of Talion will always be in that card."

"I understand," Evelyn said, bowing at Avi's champion. "Thank you, Ser."

"Such a pity we can't stay, this is a wonderful country," said Aldara, now adorned in armor and gear fresh from the smithy. Her rifle was reforged and given a new coat of fresh black paint and given an array of tactical accessories as a treat from Alexis Rhodes.

"I am pleased to know you enjoyed your stay in Elleria, Miss Aldara."

"Enjoyed it? I cherished every moment. I had a hot meal, a lovely bed to sleep on, and a warm scented bubble bath at the end of each day. I tell you I won't relish in such luxuries for quite some time when I begin my travels with Lady Avi on the morrow."

 _Neow! Neow_!

"I will miss your little dragon friend as well," Evelyn said, catching the Baby Tiragon, as it jumped from Aldara's shoulders to her arms. She tickled his tummy causing it to laugh hysterically in her arms.

"I wish you could stay," beamed Evelyn.

"I wish we could too, but, as the Summoner said, we have duties to attend to," said Tordo, who was at Aldara's feet with a smug look on his face. His two front teeth protruding from his lips. He had every right to be confident, for he was plated in engraved steel and a layer of chainmail with a little cape made of white cloth-of-gold and a shortsword forged from the fires of Terda Forth, a volcanic island town off the coast of Elleria where the finest weapons in the East were forged.

He bowed, but the dragon-shaped visor on his red-plumed helmet fell over his face, again. He could just never keep the damned thing up.

"Brrrgh! Brrrgh!" he grumbled. His fingers fumbling all over feeling around for the visor.

Evelyn giggled at the spectacle. She spared no expense helping to properly equip Avi and her companions on their long quest to search for the rest of the dragons hidden in the temples scattered all over Termnnia.

"You have been such a good friend to me in the short time I've known you, Summoner," Evelyn said with a heavy heart. "It pains me to see you go so soon."

"One day we shall meet again, princess," Avi promised her. The cool breeze from the open window caused her golden bangs to sway over her angelic face. "And when we do, it will be the Termnnia we have always dreamed it would be."

"Come along now, Dove," said Fira, entering the library. "We must be off. There is much ground to cover before we reach Crestwood."

"In a minute, Fira."

"Twenty," Fira bowed. "And hour if you wish, there is no hurry. You are the Summoner after all, Dove."

"An hour," Aldara said, rubbing her chain. "Perhaps that gives me time to sneak into the kitchens for some of that honey-baked ham. It is delicious. I'd like to take some for the road if that is all right with you, Your Grace."

"I see no trouble in missing a ham or two," Evelyn grinned, shaking her head.

"Uh…my lady," said an Ebony Knight, nervously stepping into the library.

"What is it?" asked Evelyn.

"A thousand pardons, princess, but there are members of the Church of Yeyu here to see the Summoner."

"And who gave them permission to enter the castle?" Evelyn asked sternly. "Does my father know about this?"

"He does, Your Grace, he is currently in the temple with your mother, mourning. Your brother's body has been returned."

"What?" Ser Kevin gasped, getting up from his seat.

"Why would the Church do this?" asked Evelyn.

"It was an exchange," said the Ebony Knight.

"Whatever for?"

He didn't say a word, but looked sadly into the silver eyes of Avellana.

"Come, Summoner," said Evelyn.

"Ser Gerhalos, please," said Avi.

Her champion set down his cup and followed Avi and Evelyn out of the bedchambers. They walked down a set of stairs leading to her room. Down below, by the limestone fountain stood four hooded monks. The one up front was a man in his late thirties sporting a Tonsure for a haircut.

His nose was hooked and he had a wart growing from it. The red eye of Yeyu surrounded in green flames was pinned to their dirty brown robes with rope belts carrying small deerskin pouches.

"Your Grace," said the monk. "His Holiness wishes to speak with the Summoner in the northern watchtower at once."

"His Holiness is more than capable of speaking with her here," Evelyn said fiercely.

"Princess," said the monk. "His Holiness commands it. The Church, in good faith, returned the body of Prince Talion in exchange for the Summoner. She is wanted for performing witchcraft in Naralia, a crime punishable by death. You must return with us to stand trial."

"I am not going anywhere," hissed Avi.

"This is not a request, young lady. You have been commanded by the Pope, a man higher than any king, for he is the voice of almighty Yeyu. It is unwise to refuse him. If you do not come of your own free will then we have been ordered to use force."

The monks reached into their robes and took out all manner of blunt melee weapons, from wooden clubs with steel spikes, and triple flail spiked balls.

"Will you still refuse us, Summoner?"

"You cannot do this!" shouted Evelyn. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh won the duel. King Forrest cannot bother us anymore."

"King Forrest has no concern in this affair," the monk assured her shaking his head. "This is a matter of the Church. His Highness, King Helmsley, gave us permission to arrest this unholy witch after we returned the body of his son, the prince. We fulfilled our end of the bargain. Now it is time for your family to see that they fulfill theirs."

"I had no part in this bargain!" said Evelyn. "And since my mother and father are not present at the moment you will deal with me. And I order you to leave."

"Then we shall use force."

The monks cackled cruelly and raised their weapons ready to break Avi's bones and drag her to the watchtower if they had to.

"How dunce can you be?" chuckled Fira from the top of the staircase. "She can summon dragons for heaven's sakes. You come near her, and it will be the end of you."

"Not in the castle!" cried Ser Kevin. "They are too big."

"You will order your men to leave," Evelyn said stepping forward. "And you can tell your Pope that if he wishes to speak to the Summoner he can carry his fat ass over here himself and…"

The monk slapped Evelyn across the face. She grunted and fell to the ground on her knees.

"Never insult His Holiness in front of me! If you weren't the princess, we'd take you along as well and be punished for your insolence."

The Ebony Knights unsheathed their swords and marched forward, ready to slay the monk for touching Evelyn.

"Your king has ordered you not to harm us!" shouted the monk. "Let it be known that the coming of the Fires of Judgement draws near. And if any of you do not change your blasphemous ways you will torment forever in the Shadow Realm. I grow weary of this bitch. Grab the Summoner and let's go."

Avi backed up as the monks neared her with ravenous grins on their faces. But then Ser Gerhalos stepped in front of her. His sheer size and his beastly anger caused the monks to back off.

He snarled at them, showing off his sharp teeth and his golden canines. His whiskers rose up and down violently and his mane seemed to quiver. His brownish-gold eyes ablaze with fury.

"Step aside, knight!" said the lead monk.

Ser Gerhalos continued snarling at them.

"Tell your animal to stand down, Summoner."

Ser Gerhalos roared.

"Animal?" snapped Avi. "How dare you insult my knight."

"I've had it with this insolence. Kill them!" the lead monk commanded.

A monk arrogantly charged at the Leogai knight with a pitiful excuse for a battle cry. He smashed his hammer into Ser Gerhalos's breastplate creating a dent and causing much of the beautiful golden ornamentation to fall off. With the tough plate and a barrel-like chest, Ser Gerhalos hardly felt the blow.

Ser Gerhalos roared in the monk's face. He then grabbed the monk by the shoulders and lifted him up.

The monk squealed like a pig to the slaughter as Ser Gerhalos brought his head into his mouth. The atrium echoed with the crunching of bone and the ripping of flesh as Ser Gerhalos ripped off the monk's head with his teeth and spit it out.

"He ruined my armor!" growled Ser Gerhalos. His chops painted red in the monk's blood and the fur around his snout hung down from his face like dripping red stones.

Another foolish monk charged. Ser Gerhalos grabbed him by the arm and ripped it out of its socket. The monk screamed for a moment, then Ser Gerhalos placed both his massive hands on the monk's head and flattened it without effort.

The lead monk babbled in horror when he saw his men laying on the floor mangled and lifeless. The beautiful black and white tiled marble floor was covered in a sticky coat of red.

Evelyn stood up, rubbing her swollen cheek. "You be sure to tell His Holiness what happens when they cross us and force their ways upon our people. Daveed is returning and your time draws at and end. Now, for the last time, GET OUT!"

The monk gasped. He and the rest of his men stormed out of the castle.

"Avellana," said Evelyn. "It has been a pleasure. Watch your back out there. Knowing the Pope of Yeyu, he will send more of his thugs. The Church will not stop until it claims you. Farewell, and may the Stars of Entuli light your path."

"Farewell, princess," Avi said, stepping over all the gore around her. "May they bring light to yours. _Eoveth._ "

" _Eoveth_ , Summoner," said Evelyn.

* * *

Following the ordeal in the castle, Avi and her companions left King's Rock and made a long trek to the town of Crestwood where Fira said she knew a contact who knew the whereabouts about one of the temples of Saafani.

She was forced to stay on the fifth floor of the inn they were staying in for the night, for they were close to the Naralian border and the witch-hunters, despite having learned what happened in the castle earlier that day, they were intent of fulfilling the wishes of the Pope.

After a warm bath and a dinner of potato soup and a crust of bread, Avi retired to her room for the night. Ser Gerhalos guarded her door.

Avi dressed in a heavenly white nightgown with little crystals sewn onto to it. They glimmered like the stars above when she walked outside and was bathed in the silver light of Termnnia's largest moon.

She rested her cheek on her palm of her hand and thought about the events that had transpired that day. She had never seen so much blood before, but she had a feeling it was going to part of her life now as she quested for the temples.

"Are you troubled, Lady Avellana?" asked a booming voice, radiating from her pendant.

"Arvas?" Avi said, speaking to the first dragon she acquired. It was called Ancient Dragon ( **ATK/1400 DEF/1300** ). "Well, I didn't think I would hear your voice again."

"I had to make sure you were still up to the task," the dragon said from within the pendant. "Despite all I've told you when we first met a year ago, you still seemed rather doubtful."

"Forgive me, Arvas," said Avi picking up the pendant with her fingers. She rubbed the surface and said, "I did not mean to doubt your words. I was so confused. I could not believe what was happening was real. But then Master Yu-Gi-Oh led me to another dragon and gave me a legendary staff in which the spirit of a dragon sleeps. Whatever doubts I had, he washed away."

"For that I'm glad. There are many more out there, and they are waiting for you to claim them. Now go rest, my Summoner. We have much to do come the sunrise and I want you to be at your best."

"I understand. Good night, Arvas."

"Good night Avi."

As she turned to go back to into her bed to rest she heard a heavy flap coming from the night. She turned and saw an armored Luster Dragon flap over her balcony. The grinning face of Ser Damien could be seen glowing in the moonlight.

"Ser Damien!" gasped Avi.

"Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted from behind the door. He pounded on it so violently that Avi thought it would fall off its hinges. "What is that sound?" he shouted.

"It's the wind!"

"The wind does not create gusts like that!" he called back.

"I assure you it's the wind!" she shouted. "Don't come in, Ser Gerhalos. I'm not dressed."

She walked to the edge of the balcony. The flaps of the emerald Luster Dragon's wings making fearsome gusts.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You left, King's Rock so quickly," the knight said. "You didn't even give me an answer to join your quest."

"I don't know," said Avi.

"My Lady, you must. These are dark times, and there are bad people after you as you no doubt witnessed today in the Alteria's castle. I wish to offer you my services and join you on your quest."

"And what do you have to offer that will let me even consider you joining my pilgrimage?"

"Why this of course," said Ser Damien. He opened a bandolier on his saddle and took out a rolled piece of parchment. "It's a map I acquired from the Katinian Archives. Let it be known it was not easy to get this. It leads to the location of one of the temples of Saafani. It is yours if you wish."

"Very well, Ser Damien. I welcome you into my party." She made an attempt to take the map but he raised it out of her reach.

"However, if you want the map, I must ask for a favor?"

"What do you want?" Avi asked suspiciously.

"Avi! Who are you talking to! Is that a man I hear in there?" Ser Gerhalos shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Just a little of your time," Ser Damien said with soft chuckle. "Come ride with me." He held out his hand.

"Ser Damien, I…"

"You have dragons to summon, yes? Well, one day you might ride one. Or, mayhaps, one night; such as this. I can teach you a few things."

He got off his dragon's saddle and jumped onto the balcony.

"You first," he said.

"Very well, Ser Damien, you've piqued my interest. Let it be known I will be watched."

Arvas, the Ancient Dragon, suddenly appeared as is swooping down from nothing. He landed on the roof of the inn and raised his neck. He snarled looking down at Ser Damien.

"Avi! What the hell was that?!" Ser Gerhalos shouted from behind the door. "Young lady if you don't open this door I will tear it down!"

"Ser Damien, let me introduce to you Arvas. The dragon that started all of this. Without him I would have never gone on this quest."

"Arvas?" Ser Damien said kneeling on one knee. "It is an honor to behold with my own two eyes a True Dragon of Termnnia."

" _Can you trust this boy_?" Arvas asked, telepathically.

"I feel that I can," said Avi. "Will you stand by me and protect me?"

" _I shall_ ," said Arvas.

"Magnificent," breathed Ser Damien. "You can talk to dragons?"

"Only the ones I summon," said Avi. "Let it be known, Ser Damien, my dragon will be close by. Should you intend to force ill will upon me you will suffer greatly."

"My Lady, you've hurt me. I have no reason to bear you ill will."

"Forgive me for being so defensive," Avi smiled. "As you say, I am being hunted by the Church, so it is unwise to trust just anyone nowadays."

She took his hand, and then was lead to the saddle. Just as Damien climbed on and sat behind her, Ser Gerhalos broke down the door.

"AVI!" he shouted.

Before Avi could say anything to her knight, Luster Dragon took off. Avi felt her stomach lurch backwards and felt a rush course through her frame as the dragon sped upward into the night. The wind blew down on her giving her a chill, but she was so exhilarated from the takeoff that she paid the cold no heed. She looked down and saw a perplexed Ser Gerhalos on the balcony getting smaller and smaller as they went farther up into the heavens.

Arvas took off after them.

Avi closed her eyes, already fearful of the flight.

"Don't be scared!" laughed Ser Damien.

"I'm not!" Avi laughed back. Eyes still shut.

"Then open your eyes, My Lady. Look! Look!"

Avi slowly opened her eyes. Luster Dragon flew them so high up they were over the clouds. She let out a mad laugh and held out her hands to touch the passing clouds.

"Hold on!" called Ser Damien. "We're going for a dive!"

Luster Dragon dove down. Avi held onto her guts, feeling them tingle from the fast decent.

"HA! HA!" laughed Ser Damien. "Weeeee!"

Avi then held out her arms. She looked to the east and saw Arvas flying in front of Luvia and the Twins (Termnnia's three moons).

A curtain of clouds suddenly dispersed and then Avi saw the glittering lights of Crestwood below. Then Ser Damien took off over the fields below and over the Great White Mountains. Ser Damien began to sing the song of Princess Atennya, a Norman woman, and the first to ever fly a dragon into battle during the Norman Conquest of Termnnia hundreds of years ago.

"You're shivering," he said, placing his cape around her.

"I'm not p-p-prepared for flying it seems."

Ser Damien cooed with sympathy and took her to forests below. Luster Dragon landed in a clearing. Arvas landed shortly after.

Ser Damien got a fire going to warm Avi who was chilled to the bone. Nevertheless, she had a wonderful experience flying on the back of a dragon. A feat not many in Termnnia could accomplish. He took out a kettle from his saddle to make Avi a cup of strong sweet tea from the water he got from the lake.

"When did you become a dragonrider, Ser Damien?" Avi asked. The knight's cloth-of-gold cape was wrapped over her shoulders to warm her as she sat by the fire. She grasped her purple-colored ceramic cup.

"I rode my first dragon when I was twelve," Ser Damien said sitting on a stone next to the campfire. He tossed a few more branches into it then proceeded to put a pan over the fire to cook small sausages. Red embers from the fire danced into the night above them. "But it was a lesser dragon called Gray Wing. The True Dragons left Termnnia a long time ago after the Church of Yeyu massacred every one they could find. Not even the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon could survive the persecution of the Church. Only three remained, so the tales say, and they are with Seto Kaiba. So violent was their slaughter that Saafani herself even opened the doors back to her realm and called her children home. She could not bear to see her beloved dragons killed. Very few dragons stayed in Termnnia. My Luster Dragon, or _Luster Dragon Number Two_ , as he's called in the game, is the last of his kind. I found his egg nestled in the emerald mines of my father's grounds when I was just a baby boy just learning how to walk. Since I was the one who found it, father let me keep it. We all thought it was a giant emerald in the shape of an egg, and then he hatched one day, to our surprise. I raised him ever since. Dragonriders are in my family tree, hence why our sigil is of a knight riding a dragon in a field of red. I vowed to ride so long as my mount would be my Luster Dragon. By that time, he had grown to be rideable."

"And you've raised him well," said Avi. "My compliments."

She looked at Luster Dragon and her Ancient Dragon, drinking by the lake. She couldn't help but feel tormented hearing Damien's tale about how the Church slaughtered dragons all over Termnnia because their faith regarded them as evil beings that needed to be eliminated. Her hate for the church grew after Damien told her the story.

"Damn the Church of Yeyu."

Ser Damien chuckled. "That is why I came to you, Lady Avi. You have done something no one else had done in over a thousand years, and that is call dragons back into Termnnia. There must be something about you Saafani finds worthy to allow you to summon her children. Perhaps, one day she will let them return. This is a slap in the face of the Church."

"I suppose so," said Avi.

"It is, I can assure you. Why else would they be hunting you down so violently?"

"Because, according to their scriptures, I am so evil sorceress who will destroy the world as prophesied by Yeyu."

"What utter nonsense," said Ser Damien. "The sooner Prince Yuri returns the sooner we can kick those radicals back to Balodrum where they belong."

"I thank you for taking me on a ride on your dragon," said Avi. "But I think it best we return to Crestwood and announce my new companionship with you, before they start to worry."

"I am fearful of your Leogai knight," laughed Ser Damien. "I do not believe he likes me very much."

"I know he looks rather frightening," said Avi. "But once you get to know him, Ser Gerhalos can be rather sweet."

"Well then, let us be off," Ser Damien said.

Avi followed him back onto Luster Dragon and they took off back to Crestwood to rejoin the others.


	54. A Stranger in the Storm

**Yuri**

* * *

"Good night you guys!" Yuri called out to his friends inside of taxi cab.

"See ya Yuri." Nick called back as the taxi drove away.

"Bye, Yuri!" called Jeannie from her window.

Yuri waved back and then quietly opened the door to his house. There was not a sound, save for the hinges moaning; the soft water pouring down the glass on either side of the door, and the crickets chirping in the garden behind him.

The lights were all off, only the fading moonlight lit up the furniture along with the brief flashes of lightning from the oncoming storm in the distance. The clock over the oven read **3:45 am**.

"Damn, it's late." said Yuri. His heart sank when he realized he had work in two hours. He drearily went down to his room in the basement, dressed out of his clothes and got into his pajamas before jumping onto bed.

He received a message from Sergei while he was out with his friends on his iPhone, telling him that he did not need to come to work due to a renovation.

Seeing as how he didn't have to sleep he pulled out a book from his shelf. He felt like reading the Odyssey tonight. The rain violently tapped on his window when the storm came and the mansion almost shook from the wind.

The wind howled as it brushed through the window screen. Yet there Yuri lay, warm in his bed reading a good book. The ocean at night looked like an empty black abyss.

His mind raced with what could have been lurking underneath the dark waters. He began to think of sea monsters from his books, swimming in the darkness with their silhouettes being lit up by the brief flashes of lightning. It frightened him and he ran for the windows and closed the curtains shut. He walked back to bed to and turned on the television. The eerie thought still scared him.

Just as he got back into bed the power went out right on the beginning of Yuri's favorite show

"Figures," he said. "Sorry, Lelouch, I guess I'll have to wait till the power comes back on to see what happens next."

With no light to read his books, Yuri figured he just got to sleep. For a long time, he rolled around trying to find a comfortable spot then after that he tried to find a cold spot on his pillow.

Finally, after a bit more tossing and turning, Yuri fell fast asleep.

Lightning flashed and shook the basement. The storm was getting worse. The winds howled outside.

A noise had woken Yuri up. He was frustrated when he found out he had been asleep for an hour. He sighed and slumped on his pillow. Suddenly, the room began to shake.

Yuri was confused, but he was not scared...yet.

Far off in the distance Yuri saw a bright light out in the palm forest. He jumped out of his bed to get a better view.

"What the hell is that?" Yuri ran out of the basement and up into the family room. He peered through the curtains, and could make out two figures walking up the dunes

One was tall and the other was short, they were both wearing black hooded coats which waved in the fierce winds.

A cold chill ran up Yuri's frame when he saw the large hooded figure pull out a sword. They trotted into the garden. Yuri gasped and ran out of the family room and to the basement to lock the windows and he grabbed his AR-15.

He slung the rifle over his shoulder, checked his ammunition, and locked the doors to the house. Just as he locked the door in the foyer, the knob began to turn.

The door was being banged heavily and was followed by a growl like an angered dog.

Then Yuri realized it was no man outside the door. It was a monster.

It sounded very irritated and... hungry.

The door was banged several more times, then, the creature gave up and went around the house. Yuri quickly ran to the back door to make sure he locked it the constant banging of the back door told Yuri he did. He stopped and aimed his rifle at the door. His right eye glued to his ACOG scope. There was another growl and a loud whoosh. Yuri began to hear footsteps on the ceiling.

Impossible! Yuri thought. The creature must have made an incredible bound to the roof. Small pieces of ash sprinkled the burned log in the chimney. Yuri heard another growl and the creature made its way to the front door again, but this time instead of banging the door the creature started hacking it down with the large blade it was carrying. Yuri ran into the living room, jumped over the couch, and hid under a coffee table. He made it just in time. The door slammed to the ground and a large shadow loomed on the wall.

The redwood floor creaked as the monster slowly walked into the foyer of the Montgomery's mansion.

Slowly Yuri began crawl out from underneath the coffee table. His grip tightened on his rifle.

The monster growled and Yuri froze. He covered his mouth so the creature wouldn't hear him breathing. The monster sniffed the air again and continued its way into the kitchen unaware that Yuri was tip-toeing behind it. Yuri peered from behind the wall and what he saw almost made his heart stop.

The creature was a living, breathing Panther Warrior!

It opened the refrigerator and took out the box of vanilla ice cream Yuri bought the other day and quickly devoured it. Panther Warrior dropped the empty box of ice cream and pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookie dough, which it devoured in seconds too.

 _This was no hologram. It was real!_

Panther Warrior walked into the living room.

Yuri wanted to follow it, but for some reason his legs wouldn't let him. He had to see the Panther Warrior up close and just as he was about to move Yuri suddenly felt a blast of warm moist air on the back of his neck and his shadow seemed much bigger on the wall.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Yuri turned and was face to face with the Panther Warrior.

It snarled.

Yuri could see how scared he was through his reflection on the monster's amber eyes. Its teeth were as white as snow and glistened when the lightning flashed.

It ripped off its black coat revealing gold and azure armor and had a small curvy golden shield. Around the creature's neck was an acid green silk cape. On its right hand, it carried the long curvy sword.

Panther Warrior's fur was royal purple fused with a tinge of black.

Yuri backed away slowly. He dropped his rifle. Panther Warrior kicked it away and slowly walked towards him. Yuri backed up against the wall. The monster completely dwarfed him. Panther Warrior flashed its fangs again Yuri covered his eyes then opened them when he heard the pump of Jacob's Spas 12 shotgun.

Mrs. Montgomery, Kathy, Cindy, and Andrew hid behind Mr. Montgomery and Buzz who carried his heavily customized FN SCAR-H.

"You stand back and don't move...you stay away from my son you hear me…you…b-b-beast."

Panther Warrior slowly walked to them flashing his teeth to intimidate the Montgomerys. It lifted its sword and readied its shield.

"I said don't move!"

Panther Warrior continued towards them. Mr. Montgomery fired but it didn't even make Panther Warrior flinch.

"Stay away from us!" sobbed Mrs. Montgomery.

"Mommy!" cried Cindy. "He's going to eat us!"

Mrs. Montgomery shielded her while Buzz and Mr. Montgomery fired at Panther Warrior.

Panther Warrior grabbed their guns and chewed them up like gummy worms. He roared in their faces. Buzz and Mr. Montgomery shielded themselves with their arms.

"EH!" someone shouted.

A man in a black leather coat walked into the house. The man removed his soaked hood and it turned out the man was not human. His face was bright with color, almost paper-like.

He was an Eldori.

His hair was long, messy, and blonde. He slapped Panther Warrior in the face. Panther Warrior snorted and wrinkled its snout. Cindy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's always da same wit you. Always makin' a big scene. Geeze."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mr. Montgomery.

"Watch it pops," said the man. He had a heavy accent like he was from Brooklyn. "So yer Daveed right?"

Yuri nodded his head.

"Daveed Wallcroft?" the man asked.

"No I'm Daveed Montgomery."

"Dis can't be right." said the man. "Are ye Daveed Delgado then?"

"No." Yuri said rapidly shaking his head.

"No," gasped Paula.

"It's them," said Jacob.

"I fear you are mistaken sir." said Yuri. "There is no Wallcroft or Delgado in this house. We're all Montgomerys here."

"No, Yuri," said Jacob "Your name is Daveed but not Montgomery. Your last name is Wallcroft. I fear this man must be the person who left you here."

"Left me here?" Yuri asked.

"You're not...really part of our family son." said Jacob.

The words pounded like sledge hammers on Yuri's heart.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked. "What do you mean I'm not part of the family?" His voice was trembling.

"Mom, Dad; what's going on?" asked Buzz.

"Who is this guy?" Kathy asked. "And what does he want with Yuri?"

"What your father means is you're not really our son. I never gave birth to you. We found you in a basket under our rose bush when you were a baby."

 _My God! Brett was right!_

Jacob sadly nodded.

"Back in Vietnam," he began his story, "my helicopter was shot down over Saigon. Me and my friend Sgt. Tibbs were the only ones who survived the crash. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by Vietcong forces. We dashed into the jungle and took cover in a hill for a final stand. I got shot in the leg. Tibbs never made it. Alone and scared I dashed into the jungle. The enemy was right behind me. I took cover in a cave, thinking it was the end when suddenly, this portal opens behind me. I dash in, thinking that whatever lay on the other side can't be worse than what they'll put me through in the Hanoi Hilton. And I found myself in this world where Duel Monsters reign supreme. People like this man coexist with humans. There are even elves and dwarves there too. Their king made good friends with me and he even graced me with the blueprints to the game, promising that if I kept their world secret, they would allow me to take Duel Monsters to this world and I would have riches beyond my wildest dreams. And the king was right. Look at all I've accomplished since then."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"Then, one night, we found you under the rose bush, as your mother said."

"This pendant," said Paula, walking to Yuri and holding up his necklace, "was around your neck when we found you."

"See that symbol there, son?" Jacob asked. "That's the emblem of the High King."

"Yup yer most certainly without a doubt our hero Daveed Delgado."

"Hero?" Yuri asked.

"Panther Warrior, get'im da present." said the man.

Panther Warrior removed a black leather belt with a black leather deck box with a red glowing orb attached to it and handed it to Yuri. When Yuri placed his hands on the box Panther Warrior bowed.

"Open it," said the man.

Yuri removed the top of the box and pulled out a deck covered in tin foil. Yuri eagerly tore off the tin foil and saw his new deck which consisted of all dinosaur monsters. The type of deck Yuri always wanted, even better considering all the cards were in shining foil. Some were far different than the ones he had seen in card databases online. Their art was exquisite with monsters looking fierce and powerful and not so cartoony.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, I do," said the man, holding out his hand. "Da name's Joey Wheeler." He and Yuri shook hands. "I'm a duelist extraordinaire, Captain of the Royal Guard, and teacher of Warrior monsters at Duelist Academy, and my good friend, Yugi, has sent me to pick ya up and take ya home to Termnnia."

"What is Termnnia?" Yuri asked.

"It's yer home. Yer real home," Joey said with a grin.

"Really?" Yuri asked in awe.

"But yer more den just a citizen of Termnnia. Yer a prince and soon yer to be our High King."

Yuri's jaw dropped. "You're kidding." he said.

"Nope. Yer parents were killed by a psycho when you were born. But den, our High King adopted ya. And just b'fore he died he declared ya da new heir. If anyone deserved t'be da new High King it was our little hero. You. But we brought ya here into this world because a war broke out consisting of almost all da top Houses in Termnnia. Dey was fighting t'see who could adopt ya. A family with a High King as a member could bring dem great power. But none of dem deserved to have someone as special as you. And there were dangerous people out to get ya. So, we brought ya here until your eighteenth year. But you ain't gonna get the throne just yet. Ya need to spend a couple of years honing your skills and learning our world at Duelist Academy."

Buzz walked to Yuri and shook his hand.

"This is very cool." he said.

"Damn right! You're a prince," said Kathy. "We had royalty living with us all these years. This is amazing."

"Well when do you leave for this place?" asked Paula. She was very excited for Yuri.

"Well, there's some things I gotta take care of," said Joey. "So, I'll give ya till tomorrow to get some closure around here."

"I see," said Yuri. "I appreciate you coming here, Joey, but I can't."

"Huh?"

"I can't just abandon my friends and family."

"But…but you're our High King."

"You're going to have to find someone else to be your High King," said Yuri. "It's something I have to refuse."

"Now hold on a minute!" Joey was getting rather irritated. "Do you have any idea how many people have died trying to keep you safe? Do you have the slightest clue what we had'ta go through to keep your location a secret? And now yer tellin' me you don't want to!"

"I am not fit to be king!" Yuri retorted.

"We'll I'm sorry to break it to ya, kiddo, but you don't have a choice. Slifer, Obelisk and Ra have chosen you as the High King; their new master! Ya can't just refuse them."

"Who are Slifer, Obelisk and Ra?" Yuri asked.

"They're Divine Beasts. God Cards. Powerful monsters that can only be summoned by the High King. You! If you don't accept your destiny, Yuri, thousands, no, millions of people are going to die!"

"Augh!" gasped Yuri.

"They were all counting on ya to come home and accept yer title as king. Ya can't just let them down, Yuri, yer their only hope!"

"You have to go, son," said Jacob. "This is who you were born to be. It was our job to take care of you and keep you safe from whoever was looking for you. Did you think we named you Yuri because it was cute? Your real name is Daveed but if we used that name it would garner some unwanted attention. We dubbed you Yuri for your protection."

"We?"

"Yes," Ren said coming into the house. He was wearing the same coat as Joey.

"Ren?" Yuri gasped. "What's going on? Are you in this too?"

"My Liege," Ren said kneeling. "I am an apprentice in the Emboldorian Secret Service. My mother and father are Special Agents serving the High King. They were given the task of watching over you during your time here. On my sixteenth birthday was when my training for the ESS began. I helped gather intel about you and send reports of your progress in Duel Monsters to Master Yu-Gi-Oh, the man who decided it was best to send you here."

"So, that explains why you're almost never around," said Yuri. "You're like this guy? You're from another world!"

"I am," said Ren. "I am a Termnnian citizen. And now it our duty to return you back to Termnnia, my prince."

Yuri felt a little better knowing Ren was going with him. But he still felt horrible dealing with the thought that he was going to leave everything he knew and loved behind.

"I…I don't know."

"You must, my son," said Jacob. "We are not your true parents, do you understand? We were merely chosen by this Master Yugi to keep you safe until you were ready to go home. Well, we've done our part. And now it's time you went back to where you came from. Prince Daveed."

"I have today to say good-bye then?"

"Yeah," Joey answered melodramatically. "I know this must be hard on ya, Yuri, but our people need ya."

"Yeah, you've pounded that upon my head for the umpteenth time. Very well, Joey. I'll go with you."

"Atta boy," Joey yawned and called back Panther Warrior into his card.

"Well Yuri, it was nice meetin' ya but..." Joey yawned again. "I need a place to crash, it was a long trip from Termnnia."

"Here," Paula said putting an arm over Joey's shoulders. She led him to the living room. "Come in. Come in and rest yourself."

She walked Joey to the couch. She thought, for a moment that this cartoon character in her foyer was just a hologram from her husband, but she could feel the fine material in his cloak, felt his pulse, smelled his breath and strong cologne. Her hands were indeed touching something real.

Joey removed his cloak which he used to cover himself and then went to sleep.

"I think we need sleep too." said Paula. "Especially you, your majesty, you have a lot to do tomorrow."

She kissed Yuri's forehead. Jacob shook Yuri's hand and ruffled his hair then, together with the rest of the family, he went upstairs. Everyone retired to their rooms and went to sleep.

Yuri, however, couldn't find sleep that night. He could not believe what was happening.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Yuri asked. "Ren, tell me that guy down there is just another of my dad's holograms."

"He's not," said Ren. "Joey is real. You remember those dreams you constantly had? Of that city being burned and attacked by monsters?"

"Mmm," Yuri answered.

"It was real. You were dreaming about the Battle of Rassay, the city of kings. An army of monsters called Orcs stormed into the kingdom of Emboldor and attacked the city in the hopes to find you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Yuri. You were there that night. They attacked the city because they were after you. I was just a little kid at the time, but I remember seeing the Divine Beasts being summoned and attacking the Orc army. You summoned then, Yuri. Only the High Kings of Termnnia can summon the Divine Beasts, and you did."

He then explained to Yuri about him destroying Anubis the Dark Lord. And of his mother and father when they were murdered by him. Of his mother being the last of a mythic race of beings known as the Celtra and his father being one of the greatest wizards to ever live.

Funny thing was that he needed Joey's snoring upstairs to remind himself that it was all real.

"I know this sounds like something out the _Twilight Zone_ , Yuri, but you have to believe me. I'll let you rest and think about all this. Tomorrow we leave for Termnnia, no ifs ands or buts. So, if you want to say goodbye to everyone you'd best do it quickly, because I don't expect you will be returning here for a long time. In fact I don't think you ever will."

"But…Crystal."

"Crystal is no longer our concern, Yuri. Brett vanished after his loss to Nick, so she no longer has to worry about him anymore. Besides, it's not like she can come with us. She's an earthling. We're Termnnians. We had our fun hanging out with her, yes, but, this is her home. Not ours. I fear she can't come with us. Neither Nick or the others."

"I didn't expect them to," said Yuri. "Ren…just…leave me alone. I need a moment to process this."

"I understand, Your Highness." Ren bowed. "I will see you next evening."

He turned and left Yuri's room.

Yuri kept going in and out of bed all night. The storm was gone and the sun rose over the horizon making the ocean glitter. The sunlight crept into Yuri's room. It was now five forty-five.

The sun's light crept through the blinds in his windows filling the room with the soft golden glow of the morning. The buoy bell rang in the distance in unison with the seagulls who swam over the ocean to begin their morning feast. It broke Yuri's heart listening to them, for he knew it would be the last time. And it saddened him, for the cacophony of the early was something he always looked forward to hearing every morning.

Yuri paced around his room thinking about the people he would meet and things he would do in this new world he was going to. He then thought of Crystal.

"Crystal!" he gasped.

He sent Crystal a text, asking her to meet him in their hiding spot.

* * *

"Wow, dude, it's six in the morning what's going on?" Crystal asked slowly walking towards Yuri, sitting on the sand, staring at the sun rise over the ocean.

"I... I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," said Yuri. He handed her an envelope. "Can you give this to Jeannie for me?"

"What's this?"

"It's my share of the prize money. I'm not going to need it where I'm going."

"Will you be back?"

"I know I will," said Yuri. "I'll be back for you. You'll see. I just have a few things to take care of. I'll be back, and meet you here in this spot. I promise you, Crystal, I won't be long you know why?"

"Why?"

Yuri smiled and removed his necklace. He put it around Crystal's neck.

"Yuri!" she sobbed. "You can't give this to me!"

"I can give it to whoever I want, Crystal. Besides, I'm not giving it to you. I'm letting you borrow it while I'm gone. But when I return I want it back, understand?"

"I see," said Crystal. She opened the necklace to listen to _Passionate Duelist_ play in the music box.

"I'm going to miss you, Yuri."

"Yeah, me too. Can you tell my friends, Patty, Nick, Tyson and Carter about this too? I'd tell them myself, but, you know how Nick is. He won't let me go if I did."

"Of course, I will."

"Yeah, they may be the goofiest group in town, but, if you're ever in a bind, they're right there. They'll be there for you. They'll take care of you. Don't hesitate to ask them for help."

"Thank you. Well I'm glad to know you've finally caught a break, my friend. I hope everything turns out well wherever it is you're going."

"And I hope everything goes well for you, Crystal. Don't you worry. I'll be back."

"Pinky swear?" Crystal asked holding out her pinky.

"Pinky swear," Yuri said, locking his pinky with hers.

* * *

That night, Yuri heard footsteps on the floor above him. It was Joey's. He walked down into the basement with Ren, and told Yuri to get ready.

After an emotional farewell, Yuri turned to get one last look at the family that took care of him and raised him for the past eighteen years. He walked into the forest of palm trees where Joey and Ren were waiting.

"You're doing the right thing," said Joey. "Now come on, man. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Is that safe?" Yuri asked.

"This portal?" Joey asked. "Yeah, it's a Gate. We used this to bring you here the night we dropped you off. Man, it felt like only yesterday, and now we're bringing you back home."

"You are going to face challenges unlike any other once you enter this Gate, Yuri," said Ren. "You are about to enter the homeworld of Duel Monsters. "But you have many friends by your side. New friends, and me."

"I trust you, Ren," said Yuri.

"Come, my friend," said Ren. "Your destiny awaits."

He took Ren by the hand and then closed his eyes setting foot into the Gate and leaving Earth and all he held dear there behind.

* * *

 **End of Part 1**


	55. Arc II: The Divine Beasts

**Part II: Homecoming  
**

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

After Yuri had stepped through the Gate, he hunched over and vomited his dinner into the ground. He coughed and spit out the bile from his mouth.

Ren started to laugh.

"Yup, I remember my first time," he cried out. "Shake it off, Yuri."

Joey chuckled with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I forgot you never traveled through a Gate before. I didn't fare so well either during my first time. But, don't worry man, don't worry. The Gate Sickness will wear off momentarily."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Yuri said wobbling his way up. Ren had to help him get on his feet. But Yuri had to run to a nearby bush to have another go emptying his guts. He sat down on a rock to let the nausea wear off.

When it did, Yuri looked around and could not believe his eyes. He got up from the rock and followed Joey and Ren down a dirt path. Up ahead he saw a massive spire reaching high into clouds and supported by three arched pillars. The base of the spire was set on the top of a mountain that had been carved out and formed into a metropolis. Below the mountain, a city stretched into the land for miles and was surrounded by a white stone wall with guard towers posted every two miles. A patchwork quilt of cultivated farmland as far as the eye could see stretched onward into the land outside the wall, dotted with farm houses, barns, inns and little market havens. Fluffy white clouds stained the beautiful scene of the most blueish sky Yuri had ever seen.

The sun was shining down on everything in a radiant light that made Yuri feel both warmth and joy. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Where are we?" Yuri asked.

"Welcome home, Your Highness," said Ren. "This is the city from your dreams. Rassay the City of Kings. And that spire you see, is your castle, well, will be. After we sort out a few details."

Joey then led Yuri to a bustling town settled around a river flowing with the coolest, clearest water that Yuri had ever seen. He asked if he could have a drink from it, and when he did his taste buds danced with joy, for he had never tasted water so sweet. He followed Joey into the plaza after a few more short gulps.

"May I have yer attention please!" Joey called out. "Everyone, may I have yer attention please."

Yuri looked at the people dressed in all form of medieval fashion. He felt like he had stumbled into Middle-Earth or Westeros.

"Look! It's Joey Wheeler one of the Heroes of Rassay!" shouted a little boy.

"Ah, my adorin' fans!" Wheeler said, basking in the glory.

"Would you please get on with it, My Lord," said Ren.

"Ah, right. Ahem. Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great pleasure that I announce the return of our young hero."

The crowd went wide-eyed and went breathless.

"Now, now, contain yer excitement everyone. This boy, right here," he placed his both of his hands on Yuri's shoulders. "Is Prince Daveed Wallcroft Delgado the Prince of Termnnia!"

"He has returned!" a woman shouted. "The Prince of Termnnia has returned!"

The crowd cheered and surrounded Yuri. They held out their hands, hoping for a handshake, for that matter, doing what they could to just touch him.

In those few seconds Yuri was introduced to more people than he ever met in his entire lifetime. Suddenly a group of elderly ladies finely dressed in multi-colored silk dresses and wearing white veils over their heads pushed Yuri towards a wall next to a lion head fountain. They were from the tailor shop and were keen in properly dressing Yuri.

"Ladies! Ladies! Ladies, no, AHHHH!" he fell backwards, an arm up as if desperately reaching for something grab on, as the woman flooded him. They were clutching onto clothing from their shop waving it in the air waiting to get it onto Yuri as they started undressing him. They tossed his earthly clothes.

"Eeesh!" Joey went shielding his eyes.

"Hey! No! Stop it!" Yuri cried. "Don't touch me there! Ma'am not my boxers! Woo! Goddammit your hands are cold!"

They back off and Yuri was now dressed in a jeweled surcoat divided at the legs. One half depicted a Tyrannosaurs and the other a mighty armored stag with gold antlers, both studded with gems and outlined in gold thread. He had engraved leather gloves that fit his hands perfectly. Then some men from the smithy came and slapped a metal breastplate over his torso and tightly tied two vambraces over his forearms.

A pretty Eldori girl from the jewelry shop then placed a chain of office around his neck made of silver chain and emeralds.

The townsfolk then led Yuri to a chariot pulled by four white horses and helped him aboard.

Ren and Joey followed as Yuri was carried across the farmlands and towns. People crowded either side of him and shortly a squadron of soldiers in white plate armor surrounded him to escort him to the walls of Rassay. They stopped in a well-guarded alcove with a fountain in the middle.

"Open the gates!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Prince Daveed has returned!"

The gleaming gates of silver and myrrh slowly creaked opened. Yuri could see hordes of people crowding the city streets. Some were human and many others were cartoon characters like Joey. They were clearly expecting him today, for a guard of real Duel Monsters were barricading the streets to let Yuri's chariot by. One the left side stood Black Luster Soldiers and on the other side were Buster Bladers, cloaked with hooded black and purple capes.

The Buster Bladers were pounding on drums as Yuri went farther and farther into the city.

 _Bum! Bum! Ba! Ba! Ba! Dum!_

 _Bum! Bum! Ba! Ba! Ba! Dum!_

Yuri could not believe his eyes. He had never seen a Buster Blader before, but he knew full well of the Black Luster Soldier. In his home…earth, he was an extremely rare monster to find including his other form The Envoy of the Beginning. He didn't know anyone who had one. All he knew about was the rare Envoy of the End-The Chaos Emperor Dragon, and he had only seen one of those in his life, and it belonged to Crystal.

 _Crystal_

Yuri hadn't been in this world but for a moment and already he was feeling sick. He was so laden with sorrow that the cheering crowd and the living Duel Monsters were almost invisible to him. He felt he made a mistake. Once he set foot through that Gate there was no turning back. He was stuck here in this alien world forever.

Tears fell from his eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks. The crowd thought of them as tears of joy.

But as he stood there in the chariot looking at the strange people of this world, he was missing his home.

His loving family. His beautiful mansion by the sea. His friends.

He would never again see Patty's smile and watch her play with her puppy, Max. Never again listen to Tyson beg for food at the end of each day. Never again see Carter and listen to his pop culture jokes. He would never see Nick and his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And Jeannie. Poor Jeannie. She was just starting to get to know him.

And he would never see Crystal again. She once told him that he and Ren were her greatest treasure. And now he was gone. Both he and Ren were Termnnians apparently. What was to become of her with him AND Ren gone?

She almost took her life, and all it took was listening to Yuri's voice to keep her from taking those pills and ending herself. How was Brett going to treat her now that they were gone?

 _What have I done?_

He wanted to cry. He wanted to run. He even felt like throwing up again.

There was no way what he was seeing was real. Was this all just a dream?

 _Yeah_ , he thought, _that's what his is. A really, really, bad dream. Or maybe dad's come up with some new holographic technology and is using me as his scapegoat._

It was wishful thinking at best, but even now, Yuri was expecting his father to yell out, "Cut!"

The holograms would vanish and he'd be back home. Maybe later I'd go to the beach with Crystal or go to Burger World with Nick, his sister and the others after some duels at the arena.

Hell, he'd even be glad to see Brett again.

Yuri looked up at the sky and saw the tower which Ren called The Spire of the Kings, dwarfing him. Each of the three pillars holding up the large pencil-shaped structure had some sort of monster carved on the side.

A two-mouthed serpent-like dragon; a behemoth raising his fist, and an eagle-looking titan with broad wings and a spiked body.

The horses carried Yuri through the city and all the way up the mountain until he reached the spire two hours later.

Yuri got down from the chariot and looked around. There were guards in every corner and flags bearing the colors of the country and king fluttered in a lit pathway towards the entrance of the spire.

"Was it raining back there?" Ren asked. "Or did I see tears."

"I'll be fine," said Yuri.

"This way man," said Joey.

He was so friendly Yuri could not refuse him, despite the rage and sorrow he harbored deep inside.

He followed Joey up another flight of gleaming white steps. A group of little girls were standing at the middle of the stairs with bouquets of flowers in their little arms.

"Welcome home, Prince Daveed," one of them said, offering him a bouquet. She had the sweetest voice and a face like a baby angel.

Yuri took the flowers from her and thanked her.

"HAIL TO THE PRINCE!" shouted a soldier, once Yuri reached the top of the stairs in front of the main entrance to the spire.

The crowd behind him, consisting of nobles and lords cheered and held up goblets of wine.

"HAIL DAVEED! HAIL DAVEED! THE PRINCE OF TERMNNIA!" the soldiers shouted, raising their swords.

"Uh…thank you…all of you," said Yuri. "I know you expect me to be your High King. I…I will do my best. But this is all so strange to me. I'm not very good at this sort of thing, you know, speeches and all."

The soldiers and the lords and ladies gave a chuckle.

That calmed his nerves.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate the warm welcome here. And I thank you for bringing me to the Spire of the Kings in such great style. I hope to prove myself worthy of this title. And to your loyalty in the days to come. Uh…that is all."

"HAIL!" shouted the people.

"Hey, man," said Joey. "That was awesome. Come on, everyone is waiting."

Once inside, Yuri was dazzled by the divine architecture of the spire. There were waterfalls, indoor lakes, rivers, organic environments and statues of former kings.

More Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers were seen patrolling the spire, yet these had their armor engraved with gold filigree and had the emblem of the High King emblazoned in the front. To his shock a towering armored beast also walked the halls.

A Dragonic Knight ( **LV 7/ Dragon/ ATK/2800 DEF/2300** )

"This is incredible!" said Yuri.

"And it only gets better," said Ren, leading Yuri down the halls to an atrium were some of the most important people in Termnnia awaited him. They stood around a table that was littered with a large roll of parchment which was the map of the entire continent. The corners held down by stone figures. The map had more of the figures standing all over the place dotting important locations and routes like some game of chess.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns!" cheered Pegasus at the end of the table.

The men around the table applauded as Yuri walked closer towards them. One of them was Leon. He was dressed in a fine raiment and drinking a glass of wine.

"Leon? You're here too?" Yuri asked. He hated to admit it, but he was glad to see him. It was soothing just to see another familiar face.

"Hey, kiddo," said Leon. "Congratulations on all of this. I knew there was something special about you."

"What's going on?"

"He can explain things better," Leon said pointing at an Eldori man with wild multicolored spiked hair and a golden 3D puzzle hung around his neck.

It was Yami.

"Yuri," Joey said, slapping an arm around his shoulders. "Allow me to introduce my pal, Yugi Muto the best duelist in the world and one helluva wizard if you can believe that."

"My prince," Yami said kneeling. "It is an honor to see you again." He stood up. "I haven't seen you since you were but a baby."

"You've seen me before?"

"I have," said Yami. "For I was the one who left you with the Montgomerys."

"You did?" said Yuri. "Why?"

He asked it in a very stern tone. Yami knew this, but it didn't surprise him. He told him the whole story of why he was brought to Earth. Yuri learned it was to hide him from the assassins who were hunting him without remorse and the foolish Houses that fought violently for him in the War of the Infant.

Yuri stood there silent. His fists were balling up.

"This doesn't look good," said Yugi, appearing beside Yami in his phantom form. "Yami, I think this was too sudden. He's had a lot thrown at him today. Give him some time to process this."

But Yami didn't listen. He had to tell Yuri everything that was expected of him.

Yuri first learned of Duelist Academy, a magical school that taught its students the art of dueling and its magical properties. It excited him and raised his spirits, but unfortunately that was to come later, for there were matters he had to take care of first.

Yami told him he had to go the land of Aurelia in a week's time to train with the Imperial Legion in the art of warfare. Then he had to go on a perilous quest to prove his worth and climb the tallest mountain in all Termnnia to claim his birthright.

Slifer, Obelisk and Ra.

"But if they chose me to sit on that Diamond Throne, why the hell do I have to climb this stupid mountain and 'prove myself'? If they make a decision, I think they should stand by it and not force me into some godforsaken quest up a mountain that, if I heard you right, very few have lived climbing to its top. What the hell is the point of them choosing me for the High King if they're just going to make me risk my life just to claim them? What if I don't make it then, huh? Those three idiots you call Divine Beasts are going to be the ones with egg on their face because they were too stubborn to just get handed to me."

"Those who climbed the mountain and died were simply not worthy," said Ren, trying to calm Yuri down. "Only the one-true-king is able to climb to the top and claim the Divine Beasts. The three monsters returned to the mountain after you got sent to Earth to hide from those willing to steal them. And they also did it to await you, not challenge you. The road to the mountain is dangerous, but…"

"Shut up, Ren!" Yuri shouted. "Look, I am not made to be a king! I can't even protect myself let alone an entire continent I had no idea even existed! You're just going to have to tell your Divine Beasts to find someone else! I'm sorry!"

He bowed and ran away.

"Yuri!" Yami called after him.

But Yuri did not listen and dashed out the atrium.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

"You are quite certain of this?" Antilles asked the official courier of House Dragonheart. He smelled of minty toothpaste and he was still moist from his bath. He was wearing a red bathrobe. He spoke to the courier from behind the door, which he left half open for the sake of privacy. Antilles gave a yawn, looking at the note the boy presented him with.

"Yes, My Lord. Without a doubt."

"Well done, son. Thank you for riding here so quickly. Just give me a moment and I shall get your tip."

Antilles left the doorway for his desk to find a gold Star Chip to pay the courier with. When he did, Alexandra came into view. She sat on the edge of the bed naked. Her back and buttocks facing the courier, who gasped in amazement. She stretched her arms and fluffed her long curly blonde hair. She clearly just got up; for she let out a sensuous yawn. Antilles came back as quickly as he left. He looked at the courier with a scowl on his face.

"You keep staring, and I will gouge out your eyes. Speak of what you saw to anyone, and I will have your head."

"I didn't see a thing my lord," the courier said nervously.

"Good, you get another Star Chip for that."

He put another chip into the boy's sack.

"How do you feel about the news My…"

Antilles slammed the door before the courier could say anything else.

He walked to Alexandra, his eyes still glued to the note.

"And how did you sleep, my love?" Antilles asked his niece.

Alexandra looked up at her uncle and smiled. "Like a baby," she cooed, wrapping the crisp white sheets over herself.

Antilles leaned forward and kissed her.

"Forgive me for rushing you, my dear, but you must wash and dress and hop aboard the next carriage to Domino."

"Whatever for, uncle?"

"I bear news of the greatest importance. Prince Yuri has returned."

Alexandra felt a chill run down her frame when she heard this. A feeling of relief as if her whole body cried out 'At last!'.

"When?" she gasped.

"He arrived early this morning. He is currently in Rassay at the Spire of the Kings being briefed on his duties as king. I must ride there at once to see him."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you will not. The summer has begun so now comes the time for you to begin honing your skills and making preparations for the academy. I will send for a personal guard to escort you to the school. In the meantime, go bathe yourself and hurry downstairs before you are missed. If your father catches wind of what we're doing I fear he'll feed us both to Des Volstgalph."

"He will do no such thing," said Alexandra. "My Des Volstgalph loves me. I've raised it since it was just a hatchling. He would sooner chew on my father than sink his teeth into me."

"Nothing ever phases you, does it?" Antilles asked with a confident grin,

"I am the Slayer of Lords and Princes, uncle. I fear no man. Not even my father."

"I will send for the best mercenary I can. I heard he is close by. He shall be here after you are done bathing yourself."

"I'll be done a lot quicker if you help me," Alexandra teased.

Antilles smirked.

"I wish I could, my love, but there is much I have to do."

"All right, all right, be that way," she giggled. "May I ask, why send me an escort?"

"The Church of Yeyu seems to have gotten bolder after King Forrest's loss to Yugi. Those who have been radicalized by them have started performing random acts of violence across the land. And their numbers have increased, for there was a bit of violence in King's Rock when the members of the Church Militant stormed into the keep of the Alteria's to arrest the Summoner of Dragons."

"Who is she?" Alexandra asked. "I've heard so much gossip about her."

"She is the first person to ever have been blessed by Saafani, the Goddess of Dragons. She is a stubborn goddess who still feels ill will towards men after the Church slaughtered almost every dragon in Termnnia thousands of years ago. But there is something about this girl the goddess finds special. Special enough to bless the girl with her children. She is currently on a pilgrimage, scouring Termnnia for the ancient hidden temples to acquire more dragons for her arsenal. If successful in the Summoner's Gauntlet, she will be the Royal Summoner of the High King."

"Hmm, a girl summoning dragons could prove very useful," said Alexandra.

"She will be the perfect weapon for our family," said Antilles. "For the last person to summon dragons was your multi-great aunt Lucrecia Dragonheart. She was the last of her order, an established group of a few lucky Summoners who could call upon Saafani's children. But, she was killed after she was captured in the Battle of Flames and Tears, and was nailed upside down to an effigy of Yeyu before being burned alive by the Grand Inquisitor of the Church. There haven't been any dragon summoners since."

"Do you think it possible the girl is part of our lineage?" Alexandra asked.

"Mayhaps," said Antilles. "There is little known about her, save that she sailed here from Normandia. They called her the Girl from Nowhere, for she stumbled into town in the dead of night with not even a stitch of clothing on her person. From what I understand she had a dream of Saafani calling her to the temple in Naralia. The rest, as they say, is history."

"So, prince Yuri returns; a summoner who calls upon dragons roams Termnnia; and the Princes are forming an alliance that hasn't been seen since the Seven Golden Kings. This is truly an interesting time to be alive."

"It is, truly," said Antilles. "But instead of serving a High King, the princes will make their vows to a queen."

"You really think I can do it uncle?"

"One would have to be a fool not to fall in love with you," said Antilles.

"But I love you, uncle."

"You will remain with Yuri, but for a short time. Remember of the plan. I still need to aid Prince Hector in searching for the Ancient Beasts. Prince Hector is a power-hungry fool. He will challenge Yuri for the throne and when he does, it will be a battle to the death in which there will be no winner. The Divines are not to be trifled with, and they will let you know regardless the fool who uses them. Be it a prince or a High King."

* * *

Later, Alexandra came down to the main atrium, dressed in a fine blue dress, split at the legs with the symbol of the Dragonhearts on one side and the White Knight of the Von Klause family on the other.

"Daughter," King Janis said embracing Alexandra near a habitat where a hungry Duel Monster called Des Feral Imp prowled below. "I wish you the best of luck at the academy. Prince Hector should be done with his campaign by the time you return."

"And here I thought you favored me going to Yuri," said Alexandra.

"There is no reason too," said Claudette. "Hector has gained much ground and support near the coasts. Five more Houses have pledged their allegiance to him this month alone. And he has a foothold on the Ironhold Hills."

"The Ironhold Hills? Already? He's so close to Rassay!"

"He is an impressive youth," declared Janis. "I favor him over Daveed, but regardless, you must marry whoever sits his ass on the throne first."

"Indeed," Alexandra said coldly.

"Janis, I have much to discuss with your daughter before I ride north," said Antilles, now clad in his silver armor.

"Whatever for?"

"You hadn't heard? Prince Yuri is back."

Janis spit out his wine.

"Honestly, father, if you would just pay attention to other matters than that Hector you'd be more well informed in these times. Information can prove a far more potent weapon than any sword."

"Do not tell me what to do, girl," snapped Janis.

"Come, Alexandra," said Antilles, walking away with her.

"I hate him!" Alexandra said when they were a good distance from the king.

"Am I any different?"

"But you're doing this for me, where he forces me to marry for him! Not for my mother; not for my kingdom; not even his bloody family. But for himself!"

"Calm yourself, my love," said Antilles, placing her hands on her quivering shoulders. "His plans are no longer your concern. When you get to the academy you have but one duty. See that Daveed is kept alive and well, and that no other person takes him. If they do get in your way…I'll leave that matter to you."

"Thank you, uncle. You always know what to do to make me happy."

"Come, let me introduce you to your escort."

"He is here?"

"Yes, he is in the dining hall awaiting your command."

Antilles led her to the mercenary duelist. When they entered the dining hall where he waited, Alexandra felt dismay.

An anime boy was scarfing down all the food on the table as fast as lighting. His face covered in sauces and rice. A sword lay sheathed over his back. The pommel in the shape of one of his best Duel Monsters.

"Om, nom, nom, nom! This is good!" he said. "You Klauses have the best cooks around I'll tell you that. Oh, hey there princess."

"Alexandra, may I introduce you to Jaden Yuki."

Jaden let out a loud burp. "Heh, heh," he chuckled bashfully. "Sorry,"

"Oh, sod," said Alexandra.


	56. The Half-Elf

**Aldara**

* * *

"Next!" called the brash, and arrogant Eldori merchant, sitting warm in his covered wagon and surrounded by guards in armor of rusty iron and leather. It was raining heavily outside, and he grinned seeing the 'suckers' outside coming towards him like pilgrims to a temple seeking to trade any goods on their person for some money to buy food.

A woman approached dressed in a long plaid dress and a brown apron stained from soot and grime.

"What've you got?" the merchant said biting off one of his elongated nails and spitting them out.

The woman licked her lips when her nose picked up a sweet and delicious smell coming from inside his wagon. A roast chicken was roasting in a pit inside the wagon. A television was on displaying a Duel Monsters tournament on the upper levels of Domino. A light bulb hanging down from a wire provided his light. Posters of female duelists in the pro league posing in bikinis covered his walls. The merchant was shielded by an iron grate which protected an assortment of goods on his workbench lit up by a lamp that lit up pistols, cards and piles and piles of gold Star Chips. He scribbled numbers on his ledger still awaiting an answer from the woman. When he heard none, he lost his patience.

"Well, I haven't got all night!" he barked, looking up at the woman.

"Oh, good Ushio. I have here a precious family heirloom," the woman said removing a locket from around her neck. "It belonged to my mother, sir. It's made of sterling silver, finely crafted."

She slid the locket through an opening in the grate.

The merchant grumbled, picking up the locket and examining it with a bronze eyeglass.

"Two silvers coins and five copper pennies." Ushio handed the woman the meager bounty.

"But sir, please."

"You were expecting more?"

"Just one gold Star Chip, My Lord. It's my son's birthday and I haven't got any money for presents."

"I'm not a lord, foolish woman. And it's not my place to care about your son's birthday. With that money, you can get you and your boy some bread."

"But, sir."

"Next!"

"Please, sir, just one gold chip!"

"This isn't a charity, miss. And a word of advice. You should'a thought twice before shooting that boy out of your twat. NEXT!"

The merchant's guards grabbed the woman by the arms and escorted her away. Ushio smiled seeing his next customer.

A half-elf girl approached him. A moldy cloak was shielding her from the elements. Ushio eyed her long curved brown hair with gold highlights dangling over her waist underneath the poor excuse of a cloak.

"Well, well, well. Aldara. What've you got for me tonight?"

"I found a nice dagger while in the ruins tonight, Ushio," said Aldara. Taking the cloak off her head. She had two pointed ears like an elf, though not as long, for she was part human. She reached into her knapsack and placed the weapon; finely crafted with a maple handle and decorated with silver ornamentation.

"Hmm," Ushio said. After examining the weapon, he cackled greedily and tossed her a small sack of copper pennies and threw one silver coin.

"What? That's it?"

"That's it." Ushio grinned. His scar folded upwards.

"But, the next semester at Duelist Academy begins soon. I need that money to pay my tuition."

"Duelist Academy, ha! I went there once. It was an overrated experience."

"And you beat up the King of Games."

Ushio didn't appreciate her saying that. He was expelled from the academy after beating Yugi senseless.

"That's all you get!" Ushio retorted loudly. "Of course, I can get you a hefty price for that rifle on your back."

"Forget it," Aldara said collecting her money and storming off.

"Next!" Ushio called.

Aldara took her money to the market and bought herself a half a loaf of bread and a slice of cheese. She counted what remained in her pouch and discovered she had enough to buy herself a bottle of Dragonflame.

"Packs, singles and structure decks!" called an elderly Eldori man strolling through the streets. A Mad-Sword Beast covered in sacks and pouches was pulling his wagon of Duel Monster wares. "Packs, singles and structure decks!"

"Grandpa!" called Aldara.

"Ah, if it isn't my best customer," said the man, named Solomon Muto. He wasn't related to Aldara, but everyone in town grew to just calling him Grandpa.

"Is the deck still here?" she asked.

"My dear I…"

Aldara ran to the end of the wagon. Her face lit up when she saw the structure deck shining on the top shelf. It was custom made by Solomon and his grandson, Yugi. The monster in the front was a Synchro-monster called Thunder Unicorn.

"I'm so close, Grandpa!" she said happily. "If I get one more bounty from Ushio, I'll have the money ready to pay for the deck."

Solomon dug his fingers under his bandana to scratch his scalp. One hand to an umbrella to shield him from the rain.

"The deck," he feigned a laugh, "about that. I'm sorry, Aldara, but…"

"But what?" Aldara asked, her smile faded away riddling Grandpa's heart with guilt.

"I know how much you wanted the deck, but, a gentleman approached me the other day and…"

"What?"

"You've been outbid."

"But, Grandpa."

"This is business, my dear. I told you I could only hold onto the deck so long as no one else bought it. I'm afraid you were too late. Unless you can make a better offer by Wednesday the deck is no longer yours."

"I understand."

"I tried my best to keep the deck, but the offer was just one I couldn't refuse. My grandson has school soon and Duelist Academy is no cheap institute."

"Wait a minute. Isn't he the King of Games? How is he still a student?"

"I said too much!" Grandpa gasped. "I'm sorry for the deck, dear. Maybe next time."

He cracked his whip and the Mad-Sword Beast continued down the streets into the farthest depths of the slums.

"Packs, singles and structure decks!" called Grandpa. "Packs, singles and structure decks!"

Aldara sighed heavily. "Oh well," she said. She was glad her cheeks were soaked with raindrops. That way no one would see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aldara then went to the diner to pick up some food for dinner. Sappy songs played on the neon jukebox at the entrance. The diner was built in a mess of wooden buildings perched underneath a sky bridge that was used for Turbo Duels in which duelists used motorcycles to play Duel Monsters. Dull neon bars lit up the darkness as well as chromed ceiling fans.

The head chef was a middle-aged Sloger, a race of toad-like humanoids from the swampy islands of Jormak in the tropical regions of Termnnia.

"Aldara," said the chef, named Roode. " ** _Esheko quanda no jorez?_ ** (Can I get you the usual?)"

"Of course," Aldara said, sitting down on a red cushioned stool which squeaked as it supported her weight.

" _ **Oh, motakes no gwando, Aldara?**_ (Oh, what's the matter Aldara?)" Roode asked.

A fly flew over Aldara. Roode caught it with his slimy tongue and started chewing it.

"Bad day," Aldara responded rather glum. "Let's just leave it at that."

"You've been doing business with that Ushio fella, haven't you?" A grizzled gnome asked. He sitting on the stool to Aldara's right.

Aldara nodded.

" _ **Oh, kwando**_ , (Oh no)," said Roode, shaking his head. " _ **Ushio, esoko muchak** _ (Ushio, bad man)."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Aldara. "Any news tonight, Pops?"

"Well," said the gnome. "All I keep hearing about is that Domino City is preparing for the arrival of some Summoner, those mages who can call on monsters from other worlds to do battle."

"Summoners aren't that special," said Aldara. "Just a bunch of overrated, over hyped mages."

"Not this one," said Pops.

" _ **Pops unto no cozo**_ , (Pops speaks the truth)," said Roode. " _ **No Summoner eso nek yalta pulpo moona** _ (The Summoner is a very special lady)."

"Why?" Aldara asked.

"She can summon dragons!" said Pops.

"Impossible," said Aldara. "No one has been able to summon dragons since the Second Age."

"This one can," said Pops. "She'll be here soon. You'll see."

After her meager meal, Aldara sadly sulked to her apartment building built at the foot of the wall that separated the poor and unwanted of Domino City.

Once inside she was harassed by her gnomish landlord.

"Hey, Half-Elf!" he shouted in a stern, squeaky voice. "Your rent's due!"

"Tomorrow!" Aldara said, wearily climbing upstairs.

"You told me that yesterday! And the day before. If I don't see the money by tomorrow, I'm kicking your ass outta here, understood!"

"Whatever," Aldara said.

Once in her room, she stripped out of her soggy clothes, took a hot shower and dressed into her nightwear which was a torn white t-shirt and white panties. To make some noise in the rusty old apartment, she turned on the old boxed television sitting in the corner by her stove where she was cooking her dinner; biscuits and red beans cooked in a can. The orange and red lights of the neon signs outside illuminated her room, overpowering the lone light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

The moldy, red-carpeted floor was covered in dirty underwear and shirts; magazines; bags of potato chips; booster pack wrappings, and even brass casings from her rifle when she shot Whiptail Crow and Bone Mouse; an undead Duel Monster rat and common pest in the slums, and the occasional bandit who tried to rob the rare Elvish heirlooms in her display case.

The beans were ready and she carefully picked them up using one of her dirty shirts. When it was cool enough to touch with her bare hands she sat on the windowsill and stared at the glistening skyscrapers of Domino City looming down at the poor and downtrodden of the slums.

She scooped beans with her plastic spork and blew on them to cool them down before shoving them into her mouth. Some juice spilled onto her shirt. The cotton was thin and the beans were still hot, burning the skin on her belly.

"Oh, fuck!" she exclaimed, stretching her shirt and examining the mess. "Goddesses-damn it, this was my last good shirt."

A roar of a crowd erupted from the top of a skyscraper called the Kaiba Dome. Some explosions thundered from the top as well. The annual autumn tournament was underway no doubt.

"I'll get there soon," she muttered before biting into her bread stuffed with cheese. A warm cup of coffee was steaming by her side. Next to it, lay her phone, an old model with a cracked screen. It was decorated with stickers and had keychain Duel Monster chibis and jeweled flowers hanging from it.

It buzzed, shaking the table and spilling her mug of blackened, greasy, coffee from the diner.

"Aw, damn it!" Aldara cried out again. Her pointed ears twitching.

This was not her night. Aldara picked up the phone before the coffee oozed any closer to it and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey, Tordo, what's up?"

She paused to listen to what her companion had to say.

"Another chamber in the ruins? Okay, we'll explore tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. It's dark and it's raining dreadfully. Get some sleep and I'll meet you there at noon. Don't be late." She hung up. "This could be my last chance," she sighed. "If I don't make a decent find down there, I'll never go to Duelist Academy."

* * *

 **The Next Morning  
**

Though the ruins were pitch black, Aldara kept sliding down the rope trusting her both the glow of her crystal torch and her low-light vision to aid her in the inky darkness. Dust and dirt sprinkled down on top of her from the hole in the roof of the once prosperous Elven city of Dwenenhava.

Her wool knit beanie shielded her silky brown hair from the bits of debris, and her goggles protected her bright green-yellow eyes. The light from her torch lit up all the carvings on the wall depicting a time of great trade, wealth, prosperity, and peace. All that had ended thousands of years ago when Domino began expanding, filling up the land with its concrete jungle of towering buildings.

Upon entering the ruins, Aldara felt like she had entered her true home. Even though being born of both Elf and Human, her mother had the blood of the ancient Elven kings of the First Age.

That fact had given her much acclaim with the Elves living in the slums, but their kingdoms were long forgotten, and any right she had to the throne was null and void. So, she made the most of what she had by diving into the ruins and searching for any treasures that could help her scrape by in her hard life living in the slums in the underbelly of Domino City.

"What do you expect to find today?" asked Tordo, a plump little boy with messy red hair, a puffy freckled face and two enormous front teeth protruding from his mouth over his bottom lip. And he had a long tail with a tuft of reddish hair.

Tordo was of the Telkori, or, the Children of the Forest, for they remained small and sounded and looked like little children. They were distinguishable by their pointy ears and tails and their iconic buckteeth.

These little creatures lived in towns of tree houses in the deepest part of the Askar Forest and the Silverlight Woods. They have been known to journey into cities and set up gaming parlors and arcades. Others have even migrated to live in the slums of Domino to cause mischief. They skipped school, threw rocks at the guards, and stole food, money, and Duel Monster cards from vendors. Or, they served as spies, acting as the eyes and ears of politicians residing in the skyscrapers on the other side of the wall.

Tordo was different from the others due to his kind nature. He refused to steal, or vandalize the city. He was chased down by a Telkori gang-lord who was displeased to know Tordo had a hand in getting many of the members of his gang arrested. He offered a great reward to anyone who brought him bodily harm and demanded his tail as proof.

But, he found shelter alongside Aldara. She was a good fighter, making use of a metal rod she had customized with small jewels and colorful feathers. But they feared the assault rifle she carried and stayed clear from her thereby leaving Tordo alone. For this, he offered her his services, and he proved himself quite useful seeking items and scrap to sell for bread.

"Everything is good?" he asked speaking to her with a two-way radio.

"I don't know," Aldara answered into her earpiece. She wasn't sure she would find anything. She had scrapped every bit of treasure from the ruins. But this was once the capitol of the Kalderi kingdoms. Surely there would be something of value hidden here.

She slid up her leather breeches, for they were slowly sliding down her hips and the cold air of the ruins chilled her crack. She tightened her boots, and adjusted her backpack before trekking into the city. As she slowly walked away from the light beaming down from the hole above the ruins grew darker, and her eyes then adjusted to low-light vision illuminating the world around her in pastels of teal and black.

"Be careful," Tordo said on the radio. "Remember there are some scary monsters down there."

"I can handle them," Aldara said, picking up her rifle, a contraband from the world beyond the gate.

Aldara won her prized weapon from an exotic weapons vendor in a duel at the bar. He offered up the rarest weapon in his inventory should she win; but should she lose she had to sleep with him that night. He was an arrogant fool, thinking that because he had a Gaia the Fierce Knight in his deck that he was unstoppable. But Aldara was a duelist who relied on her trap cards and sneaky flip-effect monsters to win her matches.

The look on his face when her Nobleman-Eater Bug wiped out both his Gaia and his Garvas sweetened her victory. He was about to go back on his promise, but the bar patrons were witness to the pact. When they stood up and surrounded him, he relented and surrendered the rifle.

"What beastly luck," Aldara said rummaging though bits of pottery and rusted iron pots and pans. A few swords still clung in their racks inside the armories. They were too rusted to make good metal and were covered in thick sheets of cobwebs.

"Damnation!" murmured Aldara with a sad grin. "I promised Tordo we'd have roast Niwatori tonight."

 _For that matter I thought I could buy my deck and have the chips to pay for my tuition._

The weapon rack suddenly shook.

"What in in the shadows!" The turned on the Surefire flashlight on her weapon and illuminated the weapon rack. Again, something shook the rack. Some swords and a rusted iron halberd fell onto the ground with a loud crash.

"Aldara!" Tordo called on the radio. The reception was poor for she was too far underground. "Wha…wah…'at?"

"Come out!" Aldara called out.

A cute chirp responded her call. Out of the shadows pounced a peculiar-looking creature.

It looked like a cat. It had brown-squared eyes, large pointed ears and four little paws; orange fur on top and snowy white on the bottom and most of its face. From the pink inside of its ears white spiked fur protruded from within. A black stripe went down from the top of its head to its back. A fluffy orange tail at the bottom with black tips. The creature even had short little wings orange fur on top and pink at the bottom. Two little white horns protruded from its round head.

"Well," Aldara said softly, kneeling to get a better look at the little thing. The creature began to lick its paw. "Some dungeon-dwelling cat of some sort. There are only a few creatures living in this world as extraordinary as you. You must be a Duel Monster."

 _Nyeow, nyeow_ went the monster.

"Look at those darling eyes of yours!" she hooted with glee. She gasped and said, "Oh, and those adorable little paws. What are you doing down here anyway? Come on out."

She opened her knapsack and took out a biscuit. She bit into it. "Food," she said. "Come on out. I won't hurt you."

The creature came out from behind the weapon rack, sniffing the air. It cautiously approached her. The creature sniffed the biscuit and ate it at last.

"What are you?" Aldara chimed.

She heard something scurrying from behind a cobweb-ridden suit of armor. The creature made a happy meow and scurried after it. There was a rat back there.

"Wait!" called Aldara.

To her shock the cat creature breathed fire. It burned off most of the cobwebs on the boots of the armor and fried the rat. The creature consumed it happily. It then came out from behind the barrel satisfied with its fill and scampered happily towards Aldara nuzzling her knees and purring.

"I guess you're coming with me then?" she said. "You're going to be another mouth to feed, little one. There are plenty of rats where I live in so you'll manage I suppose."

"Aldara, come in!" Tordo said on the radio.

Aldara pressed into her earpiece. "Tordo, I read you loud and clear."

"Did you find anything?"

"A few trinkets that will sell well."

"Is that all?" he groaned in disappointment.

"Nope that's not all I found," she scratched the creature's belly. It was rolling on its back meowing with glee.

"Will it sell well?"

"I have no doubt," said Aldara. "But this thing is too precious and I doubt Ushio will give me less than half of what it's worth, so it's staying with me. Keep at the ready. I'll be up shortly. I'm afraid we're going to make due with bread and cheese tonight, my friend."

"That's okay, Aldara. I'm just glad you're safe. Let's go."

The creature suddenly breathed out green glimmering flames at the ground.

"What on earth?"

The flames formed into a black card.

"Wow, what have we here?"

She picked up the card, still a little warm from the flames, slighting burning the tips of her fingers.

"Baby Tiragon? What an unusual name. What's this? You're a dragon?"

She looked down at the Baby Tiragon. It flew up and soared around the chamber.

"If it weren't for those wings and your fire breath I never would have known," said Aldara. "I think things are going to get interesting with you around little one."

Aldara let the Baby Tiragon hop onto her shoulder before strolling out of the armory.

 _Neow, neow!_ Baby Tiragon said pointing his little paw at a wall with hieroglyphics.

"Oh, that's a mural depicting a battle during the Machine Wars," said Aldara.

 _Neow, neow!_

"Don't be silly, I can't take that with me."

Baby Tiragon slapped a paw on his face and flew off Aldara's shoulder and scampered towards the wall.

"No!" Aldara cried. She chased after the dragon. "Wait little one! Wait!"

The dragon monster climbed up a statue of a soldier guarding the wall and pulled on the spear. The ruins began to rumble. Dust and debris rained down from the ceiling.

"What have you done!" Aldara shouted picking up Baby Tiragon.

 _Neow!_ Baby Tiragon cried out pointing at the wall.

Surprisingly it was rising up. The stone edge grinding against the frame loudly. It must have been ages since the wall had been opened. On the other side of the wall, Aldara spotted an incredible treasure. There was a rod, solid gold in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was clutching a glowing blue orb in its mouth and its eyes were made of aquamarines.

"Wow, nice find," Aldara said rubbing the little dragon's head.

Baby Tiragon purred happily and climbed up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Incredible craftsmanship," Aldara said examining the rod. "If I were to guess, this rod must have belonged to the mage of the royal family. Ushio would have to be a fool not to pay big money for this."

The room Aldara discovered was loaded with treasures. She found a gold hairpin by a nightstand and put it in her bag. Baby Tiragon sniffed the air. He grew uneasy and started urging Aldara to leave.

"In a minute, little one. By the goddesses, just a few of these treasures would make me richer than Seto Kaiba. I wish I brought a bigger bag to put them in. Had I known I'd find you, my little treasure hunter, I probably would have."

When she picked up all her bag could carry she went to the altar and removed the magic rod from the limestone surface. Little knowing she had just awoken the chamber guards. The floor began to quake at Aldara's feet. The extravagant tiles shattered.

From the ground rose Zombie Warrior **(ATK/1200 DEF/900** ). Skeletal soldiers wielding axes, swords and blue shields. They had spiked, blue pauldrons over their shoulders. They chattered their teeth in an eerie and aggravating battle cry.

Aldara grabbed her rifle, checked her ammo and shot one of the Zombie Warriors. It shattered to pieces, the blackened bones crumbling to the ground. She fired at them, destroying more of the undead warriors as she dashed down the ruins to escape. When she ran out of bullets, she used the blade mounted underneath her rifle and she used that to jab the skeleton monsters. She saw the light from the hole above the ruins that she descended from.

"TORDO!" Aldara shouted out. "Raise the winch!

"I can't! It's stuck!" her little partner shouted back. "I'll get it fixed in no time, don't worry!"

"Hurry!" Aldara shouted up from the ruins. She heard the rattling of bones and the chattering of ancient teeth. The Zombie Warriors were closing in on her, moaning. Some even let out dusty laughs.

"TORDO!" Aldara shouted again.

"I almost got it!" Tordo said fixing the rope which got caught in the machinations of his winch.

"Throw me another clip at least!"

Tordo dug through Aldara's knapsack and found her an extra magazine for her rifle. He threw it down the hole. Aldara caught it, slammed it into her weapon and fired. But there were too many of them. She wouldn't have enough ammo to fend them all off.

"TORDO!"

"I got it!" He shouted. "Hurry, climb on."

Aldara grabbed the rope and felt the winch slowly raising her up. The zombies crowded underneath her moaning in frustration. They bashed their shields and held out their arms challenging her to come back.

At last Aldara was back on the surface. She looked down and could not believe the sight. The Zombie Warriors completed flooded the ruins below.

"My hero!" she cried out. She grabbed Tordo and kissed his repeatedly. "Thank you..." She kissed his right cheek, "thank you..." then his left. "Thank you!" She pulled him close to her chest. His face was squeezed against her breasts. His left ear could pick up her heart thumping wildly inside her.

"Wow," he breathed. "I hope you get into danger more often."

He was eventually released from her grip. His face was red with embarrassment. The little creature then saw Baby Tiragon on her shoulder. "Wow!" he cried out. "What is that?"

"The card it formed for me says it's called Baby Tiragon."

"I heard of that card," said Tordo. "Although I never would have thought you'd find one out in the wild. These creatures are so rare the Blue-Eyes White Dragon seems common."

They traveled back towards the wall and went through the gate back into the slums of Domino.

"What did you find besides that dragon?" Tordo asked.

The creature was curiously peering out into the city from inside Aldara's pack reaching out for butterflies to eat with its paws.

"I found this in the chamber you discovered. Apparently, it was the home of the royal mage. And, I found these."

She picked up a golden rod with a green gem on top and a golden dragon-shaped hairpin with a shiny ruby. "I'm going to keep the hairpin though," Aldara declared. "If Ushio doesn't pay up of course. The price for these treasures should be enough to pay for school."

"I hope you make it there, Aldara. After you graduate from that school you'll have acquired skills that have granted the kings of Termnnia countless victories. And when you become the greatest duelist in the world I'll be your manager. All interviews must go through me should that happen."

"If you insist, Tordo."

"And, we'll split the profits fifty-fifty."

"Oh really!" she laughed him, and ruffled his red curly hair.

"You ready?" asked Tordo.

"I was born ready, little guy. After today we're moving to the other side of the wall."

"Oh boy!" Tordo jumped up and down.

When they approached Ushio's covered wagon they both felt their hearts racing. Even Ushio couldn't be so cruel as to give meager bounty for the treasures she found in the ruins.

"So, little Aldara returns." Ushio bit into another nail and spit it out. "What've you got for me today, girl?"

"I found this!" Aldara said taking out the magical rod.

"Ah," said Ushio.

Aldara slipped the rod through the opening.

"Fine craftsmanship," Ushio said examining the piece. "The gold is rather faded but still shimmers. And I feel an essence of fire erupting from this rod."

He gave his crooked smile. "Two gold Star Chips." He declared.

"Ushio!" groaned Aldara.

"Fine. Three. Not a chip more."

Aldara pouted.

"And that gold pin on that lovely hair of yours?"

"What's it worth to you?"

"Four gold chips."

"Forget it," said Aldara.

"Is that all then?" he said sliding her chips under the opening.

"Yes, that's all," Aldara said taking the poor bounty.

"Then off you go."

"Cheapskate," Aldara muttered.

She spotted a roasting goose over a campfire Ushio's guards set up. Baby Tiragon noticed too and emerged from her pack and climbed on to her shoulder, meowing happily for a piece.

"Wait!" called Ushio. "It can't be!"

Aldara turned. Both she and Baby Tiragon stared at him. Ushio spotted a card inside a glass case hanging on Aldara's neck.

"A black card!" Ushio exclaimed. "An Xyz monster!"

"A what?"

He slammed sixteen sacks onto the workbench.

"Fifty pounds!" he proclaimed. "Fifty pounds of gold Star Chips for your dragon. Plus, another twenty for the card around your neck. That should be enough for your new deck and pay the entrance fee into Duelist Academy, right? What do you say, love?"

Aldara opened her arms and shoved the sacks of gold Star Chips towards her. She looked around at them in shock. She even opened a few to make sure he wasn't ripping her off. He was serious about the deal, for inside the bags golden Star Chips glimmered from within. With this deal, all her dreams would come true.

She looked at the dragon on her shoulder. It smiled at her and licked her nose then purred, nuzzling her neck. Aldara giggled, his furry head tickled her. She sighed and pushed the bags back at Ushio.

"Aldara!" cried Tordo.

"No. I'm sorry, but…I can't. Thank you for your offer, Ushio."

"Come now, girl, you'd throw away a chance to escape this cesspool for that little dragon. It's worth nothing to you."

"Be that as it may, this creature is mine. I won't part with it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be foolish, girl!" snapped Ushio. "You won't see a sum like this every again, I assure you."

"I'll find a way." Aldara said walking away leaving Ushio standing mouth agape and bewildered. "Well, now what do we do?"

She looked down at Tordo.

"Well..." said he.

"You have an idea I hope?"

"You may not like it."

"Try me."

"About a month ago, I was burrowing through the lower parts of the slums when I saw soldiers from the House of Gray patrolling the area."

"House of Gray? The Daltons? Why would they have their soldiers so far in the slums?"

"I followed them and found out," said Tordo. "Apparently the Department of Urban Development from Kaiba Corp discovered some sort of ruin. A temple to the dragon goddess, Saafani. They were guarding it real well, because they are going to use it to aid some powerful Summoner. I burrowed my way inside the ruins. It took some time to dig through all the cement and limestone, but I eventually made it in last night. Aldara! There was gold in there. Mountains of it."

"Oh no!" Aldara waved her hands in protest. "There is a law against robbing the goddesses."

"I figured you'd say that," said Tordo. "That's why I didn't say anything. But I figured Ushio would be his lying self and rip you off for the treasures. But what choice do you have? Come on, Alda this is your only chance. Sometimes sacrifices must be made to achieve our dreams. You told me that once."

"Well, what do you think?" Aldara said looking at her pet dragon. "Do you think we should borrow some treasures from your creator's temple?"

Neow, neow!

"See, even he agrees," Tordo persisted. "Aldara, come on. There won't be any other chances after this. You could be trapped here forever. You'll die here. And so will your dream."

Aldara bit her bottom lip. She paused, and she thought. "Very well. But let's wait for the guards to enter the temple with the Summoner. Once we're in, we'll take what we can and leave."

* * *

Ushio, meanwhile, was growling from the outside of his wagon. He watched as Aldara, Tordo, and the Baby Tiragon disappeared into an alleyway.

"Is that cat valuable sir?" asked one of Ushio's guards.

"Valuable? That cat is actually a rare dragon-type Duel Monster. That thing's tail is worth more than the gold I offered her. Send the word out, boys. Tell every low-life in this slum the news. I am offering a hefty bounty for the dragon."

"And the girl?"

"I could care less what happens to the girl! I want that dragon."


	57. The First Night

**Yuri**

* * *

Prince Yuri sulked over a limestone railing looking over the city below. As his first night fell over Termnnia the lights began to shine from the multiple buildings below and some even dotted the countryside outside the wall. Yuri stared in amazement as three beautiful moons bathed the land in silver.

As beautiful as the scenery was, Yuri just wanted to go back to Aquarius with his family and friends. He was Duel Monster World Champion, what would they do with his title when they realize he wasn't there anymore?

"Ah, there you are," Ren said coming out of a doorway to the balcony Yuri was resting on. Ren was now clad in an armor set of black leather and chainmail with steel vambraces and a red cape fastened by a bronze brooch in the form of a bird with a long wing. It was the symbol of the Emboldorian Secret Service, the organization Ren and his family had been working with. They kept a watchful eye over Yuri all those years. And now they brought him here into the completely different world.

"Dinner is ready," said Ren.

"I'm not hungry," Yuri growled.

"You haven't eaten since we got here. I promise man, Termnnian food will probably the best thing you've ever tasted."

"I don't care."

Ren sighed and joined him at the railing.

"Look, I know you're feeling a million different things right now. I'd be upset and confused too, knowing the life I lived was a lie and that I've been whisked away into some unknown land. I bet you're probably even mad at me."

"Oh really, you think?" Yuri retorted.

"Yuri…"

"REN!" Yuri shouted. "I'm scared! I just want to go home."

"But this is your home, Yuri. This is where you were born. This is where you are supposed to be. Come on, man, give this place a chance."

"I hate them all for doing this to me," said Yuri. "If I truly was born here, why didn't they keep me here? They didn't have to send me off into another world and make me believe it was where I belonged? It's not enough that they need me to live here, but now they want me to rule here!"

"I know this sucks for you, man. But if you had stayed here, you'd be dead. A lot of people sacrificed so much to keep you safe. Some have even died to give you the chance to be here this night!"

"Rub salt on the wound, why don't you?" said Yuri. "I appreciate all they've done for me when I was a baby, but to have all this put upon my shoulders was just so sudden. I didn't even have time to process all of this. Now, they're going to send me to some foreign military across the sea and train in the art of warfare. I'm not a warrior, Ren."

"No, but, the Aurelian Legion are some of the finest fighters in Termnnia. They are the only fighting force in the land that has never been defeated in combat. They will pass that knowledge to you. And, the six other princes who have pledge an oath to you in a grand alliance will be joining you, so you won't be alone. These guys are some of the best warriors, duelists, and spellcasters in Termnnia. Trust me, you're going to love them."

"Spellcasters? Yuri asked. As in magic? There's magic here?"

"You didn't realize that until now?" Ren asked.

"I was too scared to notice."

"Yuri!" Leon called as he joined them on the balcony. He had a pitcher of silver in his hand filled with red wine and three stemmed glasses cluttered in his other hand.

"Leon? I trust there is a reason for you being here too?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. You know the holographic tech that dad's company uses to enrich the experience of the game? Yeah, that's actually this world's crappiest technology. They actually have much better tech. Solid Vision technology, holograms for those who don't want to face the ferocity of real monsters but still crave a physical experience. I'm pushing for the tech to come to our world. Well, my world. actually, seeing as how you're from here and I'm not."

"Technology! You can't be serious," said Yuri. "Look around you, Leon, it looks like I took a step into the middle ages. Horses, fortresses, magic, swords, knights, people still walk around with torches, tunics, and bodices for God's sake."

"All of Termnnia isn't like this," Leon said, setting down the pitcher and the glasses on an outdoor table. "Far to the east of here is the city-state of Domino. The guy who gave me the holographic tech, Seto Kaiba; he's from there."

"I should have known Seto Kaiba had something to do with those holograms," Ren scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, it was for the good of both Yuri and the company," Leon poured himself a glass. "Stocks were going down, Ren, Phobos Corp needed that technology. Otherwise we would have lost our popularity to that other game."

"What other game?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it always forces the kids to scream: STAND UP!"

"So, there's a city much like our home to the east?" Yuri asked. "Why wasn't I sent there?"

"Because this is where you belong," said Leon. He poured Ren a glass of wine. "Domino City will be ruled by Prince Michael Octavius Dalton, one of the princes who will join you in the alliance. But have no worry. From what I heard, the Spire of the Kings is the only structure in the west that uses electricity. Spare no expense for the High King am I right? Here, Yuri, let's make a toast."

He held out the filled glass waiting for Yuri to take it.

"What for?" Yuri asked refusing to take the glass.

"Come on, man, I'm just trying to be nice.

"Nice? Now you want to be nice? Is it because I beat you? Because I'm High King?"

"No, it's for me being an asshole," said Leon. "I was wrong to do the things I did, Yuri. I'm sorry. Things are different now."

"If you are sorry then why did you leave your family behind? Can I call them that? Since you dropped the family name in spite of me."

"If it makes you feel better, Yuri, I no longer have Caldwell for a last name. I made up with mom and dad before I left for Termnnia with Kaiba."

"What was the point of you coming all the way here then if they forgave you?"

"A job opportunity," Leon shrugged, still holding up Yuri's glass. "Since I'm no longer the world champion, that leaves me with nothing but a desk job at Phobos Corp which is not my forte."

"So, who's going to be help dad run Phobos Corp while you're here?"

"I left the technological division to some Harvard graduate. He's into that geeky tech stuff and has already begun work on HD holograms."

"And who did you leave as the main spokesperson?" Yuri asked. "That was your job, too, if I recall."

"Crystal."

"WHAT!" Yuri and Ren shouted.

"Why not? She's well known. She's the national champion, and she's given the company some pretty awesome ideas that have skyrocketed our profits. She is an amazing woman when Brett isn't holding her down. I think she'll do pretty well if you don't mind me saying so."

"That's a very strong and well-known position. That'll keep Brett off her back, hopefully," said Yuri.

"Forget about him," said Leon. "That cocky bastard vanished after the Millennium Tournament. That was a very humiliating loss, both to him and his family."

"Well he deserves whatever punishment they're giving him," said Yuri. "I hope he suffers and pays for all his sins."

"I believe you were going to make a toast?" Ren asked. "Come on, I'm dying here. I haven't had a good ol' cup of Scarlet Kiss in a while."

"Yuri?" Leon said, handing Yuri his glass.

"Whatever," said Yuri. He took the glass from Leon's fingers.

"To the Prince of Termnnia," he said.

"Cheers," said Ren.

They drank their wine. Yuri only took a sip, for he was not accustomed to alcoholic drinks. But this wine tasted very sweet. He couldn't help but start to take a few more gulps.

"To dinner then?" Leon asked.

"Please, I'm starving."

"Sure, I'm game," said Yuri.

Yuri, Ren and Leon feasted alone. Yami and the others felt it best to give the young prince his space and relax his nerves as he began to settle for his first night in Termnnia. The windows gave a beautiful view of the Rassay miles below and the three moons in the sky as well.

After dinner, Leon and Ren began their goodbyes.

"You're not coming with me?" Yuri asked.

"I have certain duties to attend to," said Ren. "But, I will meet you at the academy in the fall, Yuri."

"And I must hit the first barge East," said Leon. "Kaiba's waiting for me. "I'll see you around, little brother."

* * *

Yuri then proceeded to his room all the way at the top of the spire. Yami was there waiting for him, leaning against the doors with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yuri," he said.

"Master I…"

"You needn't say a thing," said Yami, feeling a surge of joy to hear Yuri call him master. "I know this all seems so sudden to you, and I understand if you wish to leave. I could have Joey take you through the Gate on the morrow."

This was it. This was Yuri's chance to go home. But he never took it.

"If I did go home, the blood of millions of people would soak my hands," said Yuri.

"So…you're staying?"

"I have no choice," Yuri shrugged. "I did a lot of talking earlier and…I never knew how screwed up this continent was without me. Even if I did ask you to take me home, I'd be riddled with guilt my whole life thinking about what's happening here. This world needs me."

Yami's face lit up.

"That's great news, Yuri, I'm so happy to hear you say that!"

"Can I look forward to your council in these coming days…Master?"

"Whatever you need, Your Grace," Yami said with a bow.

Yuri smiled and went inside his chambers.

 _Maybe this place isn't so bad after all,_ Yuri thought. _I mean, wait till Crystal and the guys find out I'm a High King. Man, what'll Brett think? This is going to be awesome._

"Keep him safe," Yami said to the Black Luster Soldiers guarding his room.

They slammed the bottom of their shields on the ground in compliance.

"Well, I'm glad he quickly made up his mind," Yugi said, hovering behind Yami.

"He has a good heart," said Yami pressing onward into the red hallways of the King's Floor. "He expressed his concern for Termnnia and decided to stay."

"Something leaves me thinking his bathers had more to do with this than his heart," joked Yugi.

Yami burst out laughing. "Perhaps. But whatever the reason, Yuri is staying here with us. He makes leave for the Legion this Tuesday. We best get him ready."


	58. The Pilgrimage

**Yami**

* * *

Yami exhaled deeply staring at the buildings of glass and steel getting closer as his ship prepared to end its journey at the ports of Domino City. He had traveled to Domino many times, but still he felt out of place sailing into the city of magic and machine.

Throughout most of his journey he had traveled by ship, but now he was going to be treated inside Kaiba's luxurious black limousine. It was blazing hot even though the hours were still in the early morning.

That was the price Yami had to pay every time he journeyed so far south. He fanned his face with a black folder and thanked the monstrously high buildings stretching into the sky for their shade. He did his best looking modern for the citizens of the city-state all wearing colorful or stylish clothes compared to the dirty tunics or doublets in the west.

He had a cell phone, that was a device he had grown used to, but it had to take his alter ego, Yugi, to teach him how to use it. He looked around at the port and could not find the transportation Kaiba had promised them. Yami exhaled again but through his teeth. He felt his face going red and his fist balling up.

"You can call him you know?" Yugi said, standing next to Yami in his ghostly form.

Yami responded with an agitated grunt.

"He's late on purpose," he said, grinding his teeth.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He stared at the steel-armored soldiers wielding rifles as well as swords and shields walking by on their patrol of the ship. Their armor was clinking and clanking with every step.

"Such weird weapons those guns are," Yugi said with a gulp. "I find them more intimidating than swords."

"I prefer a blade over those cumbersome, noisy weapons," Yami grumbled.

"Aw, you're just mad you can't use them," said Yugi.

"Ha! All I need is my sword and my Dark Magician. And as I recall you can't use them either." He chuckled. Remembering the time Yugi was in control of his body. He spent an afternoon with Prince Michael in his armory firing his collection of rifles. Yugi tried to use one, but the weapon caused him to shake all over the room. Michael saved himself with an advanced shield spell which blocked the bullets.

"I hope he's forgiven me for that," said Yugi.

"He has," Yami assured him. "He's a boy with a heart of gold. Which is why I need him for the alliance."

"This plan means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Anubis is gone, but our home remains divided," Yami said, looking up at the buildings.

He admired their architecture. Some of them a mix of traditional Termnnian and modern design.

He sighed, looked back at Yugi and said: "Our leaders are fighting one another, and we have a warmonger in the North. The youth of Termnnia are eager to take over, and I aim to see it through, starting with Daveed and the Seven Princes of Termnnia. I already have Jon of Riftgaard and Ryon Balor of Katina on my side. And Michael has agreed to join the new High King in the new alliance."

"They've all agreed so quickly?" Yugi asked.

"They are patriots," said Yami. "Termnnia comes first before anything for them. To say nothing of their kindness. You won't find better men. Their fathers were the ones I trusted in the moving of the lost golden eggs. Their sons want to atone for that horrible loss."

"What power those eggs could have give us," said Yugi.

"We don't know what power they hold," said Yami. "That's what made them do dangerous. Perhaps its better they remain lost."

"Ah, here he comes now," said Yugi, pointing at the red bricked wall looming over the docks. Someone was looking down at Yugi's friends who were all waiting for him at the pier the boat was to stop at. "Good ol' Captain Antilles himself. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Not long enough," said Yami. "I was hoping never to see him again."

The ship finally docked. Joey, Duke, Tristan and Téa where there waiting on the pier. Téa waved as the ship came closer.

"So, he has finally arrived," Captain Antilles snarled approaching the group with his arms behind his back.

"Captain?" Téa said with a gasp. "I didn't see you there."

"And just what does he intend to do with the Naralian king?" he asked. "Are we to go to war or are we to decide this with petty games."

"This petty game will save a lot of lives," said Téa. "We are still recovering from Anubis's rule, so there is no need for more conflict."

"Do you really think a renegade king will keep his word because of a card game?"

"We don't expect him to," said Tristan. "But we hope to withhold his advance to give us time and get Yuri back."

"Yuri?" asked Antilles.

"That's what they've come to call Prince Daveed on Earth," Tristan responded.

"Is that so?" Antilles said narrowing his eyes.

A ramp was lowered from the boat and onto the dock. Antilles watched as the ship's passengers and crew walked down the ramp followed by a small boy who eerily resembled Yami in every way. He had the same hairstyle and eyes, save they were bigger indicating innocence. And he was shorter, much shorter.

"Yugi!" Téa called out to her old friend.

"Hey guys," the little boy called back.

"What?" Antilles asked. "But, when last I saw him he was taller!"

"Hey, Yugi," said Joey. "How's it goin' man?"

Yugi's cheeks puffed and he turned green.

"Not so good," Yugi said squeamishly, holding his stomach.

He ran to the edge of the dock and vomited.

Téa gasped and ran to him, kneeling and rubbing his back as he tossed his cookies into the Ramanos Bay.

"I guess your stomach isn't as strong as the spirit's," she said standing up.

"I had hoped he'd transform into me after we've docked," Yugi coughed. "Me and the sea don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Speaking of transform," Téa whispered. "Would you mind not doing so in front of current company? Not everyone in Termnnia knows your secret."

"Oh, right, well it's because of current company that the spirit of the puzzle changed back into me." Yugi replied getting up from the ground.

Yugi looked at the stern captain as he stood in his armor of silver and steel plate with his white sash over his shoulder and a cloth-of-gold cape swaying in the wind. "He doesn't like him very much," he added.

"I can see why," said Téa. "He's been nothing but a thorn in our side in our campaign to secure Yuri's entitlement to the throne."

"So, what news of the North, Yugi?" Antilles asked.

"The Dalton Family have sent Cyber Dragons to the edge of Elleria and blasted Forrest's mercenary army to shreds," Yugi replied.

"Excellent," said Antilles. "With those monsters on the field, Forrest is going to have a hard time getting anywhere. I still say having Yuri on the throne is a bad idea, but if he's the key to stability in our land then so be it."

"Well I'm glad you're finally seeing reason," Yugi said walking past Antilles and into a black limousine where Joey and the others were waiting. Despite all the cars in the city Antilles preferred to use his own carriage to take to the House of Gray, the main castle of Domino and home of the Daltons.

"Man, what's his deal?" Joey asked. "Why does Antilles despise Yuri so much?"

"He was supposed to be next in line for the throne," Yugi said, looking out the window at the city Yugi sighed and said: "Captain Antilles was High-King Antar's right-hand man. His top war advisor. Many years ago, Antilles summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon in a duel."

"What?" said Joey.

"A Divine Beast?" asked Tristan. "Him? No way."

"But how, Yugi?" Téa asked.

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "No one was sure how, but he did it. Since he was summoning Divine monsters many thought he would be the one to succeed Antar in the Diamond Throne. But then, Yuri was born. After he destroyed Anubis, the Divine Beasts clearly must have had a change of heart and chose him as their new master. Antilles was furious. He tried to summon the monsters again but they refused his calling, almost killing him. Antilles felt as though Yuri stole the throne from him."

"But it's not his fault," stammered Téa. "Yuri was still just a baby. There was no way he could have controlled the events that took place that night. It's just destiny. And destiny decided to have Yuri."

"That may be so, but Antilles won't see reason. Even now, he believes he should rightfully take the throne. He's a shady one, he is, so I suggest we all keep an eye on him."

"Yugi's right," said Duke. "Maybe bringing Yuri here would put him in more than danger than ever."

"He'll still be in danger anyway if he stays on Earth," Yugi said, turning his gaze from the window. "Yami's contact in the ESS reported in, saying that Yuri's being stalked by mysterious hooded figures. I don't know guys, but, hooded goons running around is never a good sign."

"The sooner he comes home the better," said Joey.

The limo traveled the highways of Domino for another hour before finally reaching the castle known as the House of Gray, the home of the king of Domino.

Once they arrived Yugi's puzzle began to glow and Yami took his place. The palace guards arrived, juggernauts of gray steel and Kevlar fielding heavily modified rifles that bore them emblem of the gray armored lion, the family sigil of the Daltons.

"His majesty awaits you, Master Yu-Gi-Oh." The guard said from inside his blue-visored helmet. His voice garbled from the radio inside his helmet.

"Thank you," said Yami. "Come on, everyone."

"Wow, I can't believe they built this place so tall," Duke said looking up at the towers reaching up into the clouds. Armored vehicles slowly drove through the white-gray cobbled paths. The family symbol emblazoned in the courtyard on the ground in gray, black, and white tiles.

"Amazing," said Tristan. "This is going to be the first time I've ever visited the Daltons. Let alone set foot inside the House of Gray."

"Then do us a favor and keep your flatulence in check," Téa grumbled. "The last thing I want is to be embarrassed in front of the royal family and the Summoner."

"Touchy, touchy," said Tristan. An airship soared over them rumbling the ground with its powerful engines.

"I want you all at your best," said Yami.

"Yugi, look," said Joey.

Yami turned to look at the direction Joey was pointing.

He saw a fair-faced boy approaching his group surrounded by a squad of soldiers in Kevlar and steel, fielding rapid-fire rifles from the other world.

The boy bore an ear-to-ear grin on his face, though half of it was concealed behind a devil's lock that went down past his chin.

He wore a black buttoned shirt and dark denim jeans with a steel chain hanging from his belt.

"All hail, Michelangelo Octavius Dalton The Fourth," Yami declared. He and his friend bowed respectfully. "Crown Prince of Domino."

"I was getting worried you declined our invitation," Michael said happily. "I was about to send my men to go searching for you. That Summoner is not easy to get a hold of. Seems like everyone's after the power."

"Michael," Yami said, slapping the prince's shoulder. "I haven't seen you since you were just a boy. My how you've grown."

"Welcome to the House of Gray, Master," Michael said bowing respectfully to his Duel Monsters teacher. "And friends of course."

Michael looked at Téa.

"Is she the one who I heard holds your heart?" he whispered.

"No," said Yami. "I do not trifle with love anymore. Not after _she_ left the way she did."

"You still haven't found her? We have the technology to start a search."

"Now is not the time, Your Grace," said Yami. "I believe your parents are expecting us for breakfast."

"The Summoner first," said Michael. "She's anxious to finally meet you."

"So be it," said Yami. "Everyone, go to the dining hall and wait for me. I shall be down shortly with our new ally."

"All right then," said Joey. "Don't take too long, I'm getting hungry."

Yami nodded in compliance and followed Michael into the western tower of the castle.

* * *

After a long elevator ride into the heavens Michael led Yami down sunlit halls with windows showing off the clouds and the blue sky outside.

The hallways of the tower built with elaborate and rich ornamentation. Chandeliers of crystal hung from the ceiling and the pathways, bordered with black and white tile, were made of glass to display a flowing indoor river snaking underneath their feet lit up with small round floor lamps.

There was a guard following them carrying a large box with a gold lock and made of polished maple.

"You say she was hard to find," said Yami.

"She was in hiding," Michael replied. A group of palace maids saw both he and Yami coming into the halls. They bowed in respect. "I feel sorry for her. Poor thing. The Church is after her; they sent out a warrant for her arrest."

"What was her crime?" Yami asked.

"Summoning," Michael replied. "She was visiting Naralia of all places, and we all know of their hate for magic. She claimed she dreamed of a heavenly voice telling her to seek out an ancient temple hidden in the mountains behind Lionhold. There, the voice commanded her to pray and she did. That's how she received her gift. Though, the girl feels as getting the gift was sheer dumb luck more than anything. Hopefully you'll have a better time convincing her otherwise, Mothers know I've tried. Anyways, she was spotted by some townsfolk summoning her dragon after she came out of the temple. They reported it to the guards and now the king wants her. But, a pretty girl summoning dragons is not the reason the people want her."

"What other reason would the king want her for?" Yami asked, as they climbed up a gleaming limestone staircase with iron handrails.

"They fear her. The Church's divine words in the White-Gold Tome prophesize that there will be an evil witch whose children are demonic beings who can spew fire. She will bring the death of four kings and The Church will crumble in her fury. Ooooo." Michael teased wriggling his fingers to look spooky.

"I see," Yami said, rubbing his chin. "So, The Church fears her because the White-Gold Tome says she's the witch in the prophecy."

"Yup. Come on, Master, a girl who can summon dragons; winged-monsters who can shoot fire from their mouths. The Church does not see this as a mere coincidence."

"Well, she no longer has reason to fear," said Yami. "She is under my care now. And since I am the very voice of Termnnia, no one is to bother her."

Michael chuckled. "Well there's one item on the list of things I thought I would never see in my lifetime. First Daveed brings ruin to Anubis; a girl summons dragons; and now you seek to start an alliance that has never been seen since the Seven Golden Kings. Things are getting interesting."

They stopped.

"Right here, Master." Michael said showing Yami a white door with elegant carvings.

"Thank you, your Grace," said Yami. "I will see you at breakfast,"

"Master," Michael said bowing. He turned and left.

Yami opened the door to the room ahead and smelled the sweet scent of cotton candy.

Avi was sitting on her bed reading the legendary tales of High King Tiberius. She wore a beautiful silk gown glimmering like the stars; white high-heeled slippers and she had a ring in the shape of a butterfly on a white flower around her left index finger.

Her hair, like threads of shimmering gold, went down to her back flowing gracefully like a river, shining brightly in the sunlight outside her window which showed a blue sky with fluffy clouds slowly passing by. She was listening to music from her phone, her ears covered by white earbuds blasting a 90's song from Earth.

"My Lady," Yami said out loud so she could hear him.

Avi turned and gave a welcoming smile when she saw Yami walking into her room. She shut off the music and her book and got up to bow.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh!" she chimed. "This is a pleasure."

"Lady Avellana, the pleasure is all mine," he took her hand and kissed it. "Where is your knight?"

"Ser Gerhalos is in the courtyard examining the technology of the city. We are both very intrigued as we come from cultures who have not yet had the gift of technology."

"Do you like it?"

"It brings one's comforts quickly. This device Prince Michael gave me is quite fascinating. I no longer need to rest at an inn or go to a festival to listen to music. Is this music truly from the other world, master?"

"One of the many goods that have been exported from the other world," said Yami. "And are you ready for the task at hand?"

"You wish for me to be the Summoner of the High King. Why?"

"You are the first Summoner to call on dragons in ages," said Yami. "Saafani does not willingly grace those who pray to her with her children. Only those she deems worthy may call on her dragons and you have been deemed worthy."

"I think I got lucky," said Avellana

"Young lady, you call summoning dragons lucky?" Yami asked with a chuckle.

"So I summoned a dragon," said Avellana. "It was a beast named Arvas. But you know him as the Duel Monster called Ancient Dragon. What does it matter. I know plenty of Summoners who can call dragons."

"But not True Dragons," said Yami. "Wyverns and flying serpents do not count. And just because a Duel Monster has 'dragon' in its name, does not mean it is a dragon. Your Ancient Dragon is a real dragon. Dragons are not gifted to Summoners, who, might I add, have to be master wizards or mages. But you are neither. You said you had a dream of dragons flying around a great presence. Sweetheart, I believe you saw Saafani."

"The Goddess of Dragons, yes. The other priests of the dragon mother said this as well."

"And do you deny it?"

"I have to admit I am far from convinced."

"You saw one of the Goddesses in your dreams, pray at her temple, get blessed with a dragon and yet you still have doubt?" Yami chuckled. "What must it take to open your eyes, my dear?"

"That is a good question? Even now after all that has happened I still feel doubt in my heart."

"How about the gift of another dragon?" Yami asked.

"Huh?"

The guard stepped in and bowed, holding up the maple box. Yami thanked him and took it from him before sending him away.

"Here, a weapon befitting the Summoner of Dragons," Yami said opening the box.

"Oh!" Avellana exclaimed, seeing a staff of polished silver with flowery filigree engravings and a glowing crystal ball on top encased in platinum wrapping around it like vines.

"The staff will grant you a significant boost in your Mana, so summoning your dragon will be easier; and it can shield you from enemy spells with a magical ward. There is also a spirit of a Prime Material Dragon sleeping inside of the staff. If you need it to aid you, you can call it but once per day."

Avellana took the staff out of the box and examined it. It was longer than she was. Avellana was five feet ten inches tall but the staff dwarfed her by five more feet and it had a blade at the bottom so the staff could be used as a melee weapon. Though it was so big and tall, the staff was as light as a feather when held.

"This is truly a glorious time," Yami watched Avellana give her staff a twirl and a thrust with the blade.

"I suppose this marks the beginning of a long journey," said Avellana. She made the staff disappear with a thought. "Where do I start?"

"There is a temple of Saafani here in the city," said Yami. "After we have had our fill at breakfast, I will take you there. You will pray to the Goddess of Dragons. And if you get blessed with another monster to summon I will tell you more. If not, then getting the Ancient Dragon was just sheer dumb luck. Come, My Lady, there is so much to discuss at breakfast."

"Yes, Master," said Avellana.

She followed him out of her room. They got into an elevator down the hall and awaited a long decent to the floors below.

"So a grand alliance of princes. You seek to bring the glory days of the Seven Golden Kings?" Avellana asked.

"Nothing as romantic," Yami replied. "But it will help bringing Termnnia together."

"Hopefully go against King Forrest and the Church of Yeyu."

"We will stop his campaign to conquer Termnnia," said Yami. "But as for The Church, there is nothing we can do."

"There must be something we can do."

"They are extreme with their ideals, but per the Concordant of Free Practice they can spew their rhetoric. It is a religion whose founding leads back to the Second Age. Millions practice it. We can't just not allow them to follow their beliefs."

"At the risk of them silencing ours?" Avellana retorted. "Yugi have you even read the White-Gold Tome? There is nothing but hate, murder, domination, sexism, bigotry, and violence in those pages. How anyone can call Yeyunism, religion is beyond me. They abuse our most precious right of free speech, in fact, they damn free speech, but use it to go about persecuting people who don't think or live like they do.

"I've lived in the North, almost all my life, Yami. I saw firsthand how barbaric they are to those who don't share their ideas. I've seen a group of men beat on a young girl because her legs were exposed while wearing a skirt. She said she was hot, but according to the will of Yeyu, women most show decency and cover themselves. And I saw them nail a small boy on an effigy of Yeyu because he had a deck of Duel Monsters cards. For the sake of the Mothers, Master Yugi, they've outlawed Duel Monsters in the North! Duel Monsters! Our beloved game!"

"The Church will get its comeuppance," said Yami. "We will see to that, but so long as the Concordant is still active, they are free to think the way they think. Our people are strong and our armies stronger, as is our future High King. I will aid him in dealing with the radical ideas of The Church and the true enemy looming farther east."

"The Orcs?" Avellana gasped.

"Yes, but that is a subject for another time. I believe we have kept our friends waiting long enough. Come we are needed downstairs. Have no fear, love. There will be happiness in Termnnia one day. You'll see."

"We wouldn't have to deal with them if we had the hidden power of those four golden eggs."

Yami grimaced.

"Damn that lazy Ser Argrave Blackwing. If he didn't flee from his task of guarding those eggs we'd still have them."

"Ser Argrave was a noble warrior," said Yami. "You cannot blame him for running off. After the Sisterhood killed his wife, he lost the will to continue and vanished."

"Yes, vanished and left the eggs for High King Julius to collect. I fear what would have happened if you, Antar and Gabriel hadn't stepped in and rebelled against him. Those eggs were the reason why Julius Dragonheart was confident enough to kill the Plantegrasts. And we were so close to securing them, and then King Forrest ambushed you and the army guarding them in Red Ridge, giving time for the Orcs to sneak in and claim them."

"It was a rough fight," said Yami. "But it would seem that even without King Forrest's intervention, as well as the Orcs', we still would have lost them. There was a powerful earthquake that night that caused the mountains to crumble and the earth to shatter beneath our feet. We lost a lot of good men in the quake, including the eggs. Ser Argrave is not entirely the blame for this."

"There is still a lot to blame of Ser Argrave, master. If he would have tended to his duties and remained with the eggs, the Plantegrasts would still be in power... and the last Celtra would still be here."

Yami coughed furiously. Avi took that as a signal to stop talking about Ser Argrave and the missing eggs.

The elevator came to a stop.

Avellana nodded and followed Yami out the door to the dining hall where his companions were waiting. The food was already served. Joey was slobbering over all the delicious morsels he could eat. Plates with stacks of pancakes drenched in syrup, bacon, eggs, sausages, buttered biscuits, pork, and sliced apples.

"It's about time," said Tristan. "Lord Eldon said not to eat until you guys came."

"Allow me to introduce Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda of Normandia. The Summoner of Dragons." Yami proclaimed to his friends.

"Beautiful," breathed Duke. "I heard Norman women were some of the finest in Keya."

Téa kicked his leg.

"Ouch!"

Avellana bowed in respect for the Heroes of Rassay. She looked up at them and said: "I know my name is rather long, but you can call me Avi. All my friends do."

"I prefer that," chuckled Joey. "Damn what a title."

"So, you're from Normandia?" said Duke.

"I-I am," Avi said shyly. She couldn't believe she was in the company of legends such as this. Yugi Muto and his friends sitting down with her for breakfast.

"That explains that brilliant color of silver in your eyes," Duke said again. "It's a pretty interesting heritage. The Normans were the first Men to wake on Termnnia. Not only that, they're skilled dragon riders who conquered Termnnia from the Elves. It makes perfect sense that a dragon-summoning girl is from a land that worships dragons."

"I bet your family is thrilled," said Téa.

"Forgive me, My Lady, I have no family. I was found by a baker and his wife who discovered me naked outside their house."

"And what pray tell where you doing naked in the streets?" asked Duke. _For that matter, why didn't you wind up on my estate grounds._

"I don't know," said Avi. "I have no recollection of anything. It feels as though I had just woken up. Like I was just born in this word. I have no memory of my childhood. Where I came from. Anything."

"Now I know why they called you The Girl From Nowhere," said Joey. "That's kinda eerie."

"You're hard to find from what the king tells us," said Téa.

"She is," the elderly king Eldon said smiling from the head of the table, dressed in black robes with a dress shirt and tie underneath and armored in engraved steel at the shoulders. "I sent messengers all over the city-state looking for her, but it seems like everyone wants to have her services."

"The nobility of the world has such an eye for me," Avi said, sitting down beside Yami. "To say nothing of the priests of the Temple of Saafani. All of them want to see me and train me in The Faith. Although some think having a pretty dragon-summoning Norman girl will bring power to their Houses."

"Pay them no heed my dear," said Queen Nanna. "Many of the Houses that have called upon you are still sour they lost the right to parent Daveed in the War of the Infant many years ago. So, they're looking for some way to bring themselves power."

"I can't blame them," said Duke. "Having someone who can summon dragons would be very beneficial."

"I refuse to be a means to someone's end," Avi said, pouring herself a glass of milk. "But if what you tell me is true, you've brought me here to be the Summoner for the High King."

"The High King has an esteemed order," said Yami. "One of the jobs in that order is the Royal Summoner. Alongside the court magician and the captain of the guard, it will be your job to protect the Lord of Termnnia from his enemies."

"I see," said Avi.

"You will not be some sort of weapon to bring power to one's ego," Yami assured her. "You will be treated like royalty, and I assure you being the royal Summoner is a great honor."

"I shall accept," said Avi. "Not to be pampered like a queen mind you, but because I would like to use my gift for good use. And defending my king and his people sounds like a noble cause."

"Atta girl," said Téa. "That's the spirit."

"She has to go through her pilgrimage first," said King Eldon. "To be a royal Summoner means you have to have more than one monster to qualify."

"I do?" Avi asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I apologize if you thought you were getting the job immediately. Yami only brought you here to let you know that the position is open. There are other Summoners out there looking to get the job I'm afraid. And they can summon many beasts. You may be the first Summoner Saafani has blessed since the olden days, but one dragon will not be enough to secure you the spot of the High King's Summoner. Therefore, you must go on a quest, a pilgrimage of sorts, across Termnnia and find the temples of Saafani, pray to them and receive your gifts. There are ten temples to my knowledge so you should have ten dragons to summon. Once you receive your dragons you and the other Summoners will meet in Rassay and do battle to determine which one of you is the strongest and worthy of being the royal Summoner of the High King."

"Oh, my," said Avi, "that's a mighty task to undertake. But if Master Yu-Gi-Oh has high regards for me then I shall not disappoint him."

"There is no pressure, my dear," said Yami. "This is all up to you. If you feel you are not ready, I understand."

"I appreciate your concern, master, but I think I am ready."

"Travelling Termnnia is going to be perilous," said Michael. "You're going to need a traveling companion to go along with you. I shall send you, Fira, the finest soldier in our military. She will keep you safe. I will also grant you a loan of five hundred gold Star Chips to fund your pilgrimage. As for any other travelers that will be up to you to decide. I have done my part to help you on your journey."

"I was hoping my prince would join me," Avi said blushing.

"I'm flattered, but I have my own duties to attend to. I am needed in White Harbor soon; I shall sail on the morrow."

"For what?" Avi asked.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh is gathering the members of his alliance there. So far almost everyone has answered and joined in. All that leaves us is the Eradicator of Anubis himself and Prince Talion who I fear has gone missing in the battle up north."

"What!" gasped Yami. "Your Grace, is this true?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Michael. "Talion and his forces were driven farther north at King Helmsley's behest. Last I heard Talion was at the Battle of Black Mountain and no one ever saw him again."

"I hope he's okay," said Téa. "He's beneficial to the alliance."

"His father doesn't think so," said Yami. "It took a while for me to convince him to let his son join. Now it seems he sends his son to war to avoid it. Avi, if what Michael says is true I must ride north immediately. I cannot join you to the temple."

"But you just got here!" Téa protested.

"There is much to be done," said Yami. "I cannot rest. Joey, it's almost time to get Yuri back. You'd best prepare Rassay for his return."

"You got it bud," said Joey. "But when I do bring him home, do us all a favor and rest. Yer gonna work yerself t'death."

"I have read so much about Daveed," said Avi, "will I get to meet him before he goes to school?"

"No, you have a long journey ahead of you," Michael plopped a sausage into his mouth. "When you have received all the dragons from the temples scattered across Termnnia, then you can meet him. I will take my leave now."

Michael got up from the table.

"Father…mother. Master Yu-Gi-Oh! I thank you and your friends for your visit. Lady Avellana, may the Stars of Entuli light your path."

"And may they bring light to yours," Avi said, bowing her head. _Eoveth_ , my prince."

" _Eoveth, Avi_ ," Michael bowed and stormed away.

"The hell was dat?" Joey whispered.

"They bid farewell in _Norman_ ," Téa whispered back.

Avi watched as Michael left. During their time together, Avi taught her the basics of the Norman language. As of now Michael knew how to greet and bid farewell in Norman.

* * *

Later, Yami led Avellana to the courtyard where a young woman was waiting for them.

"Fira!" Yami called out.

The woman said nothing. There was an awkward silence before she turned to look at them.

"Sergeant Fira," she corrected him, removing her red cordless headphones lit up with red neon. "I trust the little one here is the Summoner?"

"You were expecting someone else?" Yami asked.

"I guess you could say that. The tales I heard from the North say she is a fearsome sorceress who can shoot jets of fire from her hands and summon winged fire-spewing beasts, so large they cast out the sun and leave the land in shade. But instead, you bring me a scared little girl."

Fira walked around Avi, examining her. She played with Avi's hair, wrapping a lock of it around her finger. "She's pretty I'll give her that. I suppose I have seen far worse."

"I will not have this!" Avi snapped, thrusting herself back. "Master, is this who the royal family will have protecting me?"

"And who would you rather have alongside you, little girl? Some puny western knight."

"He's from the south," Avi retorted. "Very, very south."

"And what does he have that I don't?"

Fira felt the ground tremble and someone, or something, was blotting out the sun.

She heard a snarl above her. She turned slowly and saw a giant.

A creature with the body of a man, but he had the head and mane of a lion. He was armored in white enameled armor ornamented with gold designs and a flowing white cloth-of-gold cape attached to his gorget with gold fastenings. The sword he had sheathed on his back was larger than a man and his two large fangs were coated in gold and sharpened like daggers.

"May I introduce you to Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "The Knight of Claws. And yes, he is a Leogai from the southern islands."

"We don't see much of your kind up north," said Yami. "Why have you left the Eltagi?"

"I longed for a higher purpose in life," snarled Ser Gerhalos. "So, I left and played service to a lord from the city of White Harbor. I saved his daughter from getting her flower plucked by a bandit gang and he knighted me. But he died shortly after from a fever, and the lady of the castle had me cast out. I have served as a hedge knight since, wondering Termnnia for over a hundred years."

"You look too well protected to be some lowly hedge knight," said Fira. "That's some handsome armor you're wearing."

"It was a gift from Prince Michael," said Ser Gerhalos, puffing out his chest to show off the detail of his armor. "A token of gratitude for protecting Lady Avellana. The king even named me a full-fledged knight. I encountered Lady Avellana wondering the woods being chased by men from the north wearing gray cloaks and hats with white feathers."

"You were chased by witch-hunters?" Yami asked.

Avi sighed. "Yes, I did not know they came this far south. I had never been so terrified in my life. One of them shouted that they wanted to…have fun with me before sending me back to Naralia. But then Ser Gerhalos saved me."

"I have served as her knight for a year now," Ser Gerhalos said folding his arms. "No harm will come to her so long as I draw breath."

Fira grinned. "So, the little hatchling has some teeth. Have no fear, Summoner. I was merely teasing you of course."

Avi wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Fira wasn't too bad looking herself, but she was far from the beauty Avellana had.

Her rose-red hair was swirling down the right half of her head while the left was completely shaved off to display the blue runes tattooed on her head going down the left half of her face and neck.

Her eyes were icy blue and her beautiful lips scarred from battle. She wore a suit of Kevlar and steel. Black pouches to hold her extra magazines for her M4 Dragonfire lay strapped to her black enameled breastplate of steel and three more on her pauldrons and tasset. Her skin was lightly tanned and bore pink scars. A sword lay sheathed on her back.

The guard shaped the like head of the gray lion of the Daltons. Though Avi couldn't see it, the blade had enchanted runes glowing in blue on the length of the blade, and her rifle had a fiery aura about it. The receiver had the image of a dragon's head with glowing red eyes.

"Fira Northfleet. Domino Military ace. At your service, my lady." She bowed. "Well, shall we get this show on the road?"

"Very well," Yami gave her a map tucked in a compartment in his cape. "Take care of her. This temple lays hidden in the underbelly of the city."

"Oh, lovely," Fira made a clicking noise, rudely swiping the map out of Yami's hands.

"Hmm. Oh, my, it's worse than I feared." She let out a loud burp. Avi's eyes widened in shock. "Pardon me, Summoner; I had a big breakfast. It seems we have to trek through the Omega District."

"And what is that pray tell?" asked Avi.

"A prison town, designed by His Majesty to house the rats of the kingdom. Heed my warning, love, it will not be a pretty place."

"And we must really go through it?"

"What reason have you to be worried? Just summon a beastie and send them away."

"I don't want to start a scene!"

"Then stay behind me and keep quiet!"

Fira was getting rather annoyed with Avi's well brought up mannerisms, worse yet, her constant fear of the unknown. She was just too soft. A little dove in Fira's eyes. _Dove?_ She smirked, for she had just thought up a cute nickname for Avellana.

"Since you are a Summoner, you have mastered the arts of magic, yes?"

"No, she does not," Yami answered, for he saw Avi looking at the ground blushing to hide her answer. "A normal Summoner would have to be a master of the magical arts, but Avi was given the gift instantaneously. That is why she is special."

"She doesn't know magic?" Fira frowned. "Goddesses preserve us."

"We waste time," Yami said, walking away. "Let us begin our journey to the temple. We have much to do. I will escort you to the gates. After that I shall leave you."

"Come, Ser Gerhalos," said Avi.

Avi trailed behind Yami, leaving Fira to take the rear of the party.


	59. White-Horned Dragon

**Avi**

* * *

"Hurry my lady!" Ser Gerhalos shouted from outside the command center. Avi whimpered, slowly getting up from her hiding place. She took her knight's paw and was forcefully led out. Fira aimed her M4 Dragonfire into the ruined highway sniping the elven gangsters up above.

"It's just as I feared," grumbled the captain of the squadron. "It's that damn gang-lord, Rufio."

"Who's Rufio?" Avi asked, shielded by Ser Gerhalos's massive armored body.

"A thug of the Tolkeri," Fira answered sternly. "A race of wild children from the root of the Blue Mountains. Mischievous reprobates, all of them, but this one is the worst of them all. Hurry and get inside!"

"Cover the Summoner!" shouted a soldier. He and his squad mates fired their guns into the gang's position.

"This way!" grunted Ser Gerhalos. He had his arms crossed over her. She followed his pace, squealing at the gun shots popping all around her.

"What do they want with me?" Avi gasped.

"What don't they want with you, Dove?" Fira sprinted beside her and Ser Gerhalos. "You're a hot Norman girl who can summon dragons. Not to mention you got at least twelve-hundred Star Chips worth of jewelry on your person."

"MOVE!" shouted Ser Gerhalos at the soldiers. "Make way for the Summoner!"

It felt like she ran for an eternity under the arms of her knight. But at last she set foot inside the temple of Saafani. Carvings of Duel Monsters dragons guarded the offering alter.

"My goodness!" gasped Avi. "Look at all this gold!"

"You can keep it for yourself," a soldier said to her. "You're going to need gold if you're going on your pilgrimage."

"I can?" Avi beamed.

"Careful now, Dove," said Fira. "Don't you think we can stuff all this gold into our pockets. I don't think even your knight can carry this."

"I cannot," growled Ser Gerhalos. "But it would be wise to carry what we can. We're going to need this gold. I imagine ammunition for that rifle is not cheap."

"No way," Fira said, mounting her rifle over her shoulders. "They cost like a hundred Star Chips per magazine. Thankfully the Daltons paid for my ammo, but, now that I'm under Dove's service I have to scrape what I can."

"Saffron One to Indigo!" a soldier said into his radio. "We're escorting Avellana into the temple now. Keep Rufio and his thugs as far from the temple as you can."

"Understood, Saffron One. Be advised, two figures have been spotted jumping into the sewers. We're sending Emerald Team to investigate, how copy?"

"Roger, Indigo, solid copy. All right men, diamond formation around the Summoner."

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"Roger that!"

"What lurks in these chambers that requires Domino City Security?" Avi asked.

"Who knows with ruins like these, Dove," said Fira.

They traveled down a long-arched passageway, the ceiling spanning several storeys high. The white stone walls mounted with dragon heads spewing water into pools surrounding the path. There were bright green lights in the pool, illuminating the hallway in a dull green color.

"Wow, this is beautiful," gasped Avi. "I've never seen architecture like this before."

"It's just a really big building, Dove," Fira said, popping a lemon drop into her mouth. "Let's just find your dragon and go."

"If I can get it," Avi said fearfully. "What if this was just sheer dumb luck."

"My Lady is special," said Ser Gerhalos. "She will receive her gift. I feel it in my heart that you were born for greatness. This dragon you shall be blessed with will be proof of that. High King Yuri would be proud to have you as his Royal Summoner."

"Thank you, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said carefully treading down the one-hundred-yard pathway. "I feel you are right. The Goddesses must have blessed me greatly to have a friend like you."

"Pah," scoffed Fira.

"And I thank you for getting me this far, Miss Fira. I was wrong about you. The Daltons made a wise decision naming you my defender."

"Forget it," Fira said, chewing her lemon drop. "Huh?" She spotted something dancing over Avi's head. Something bright and red.

"DOVE!" she shouted. She pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. She heard a blast coming somewhere from the ruins.

"Sniper!" shouted a soldier.

"You okay, Dove?" gasped Fira.

"Oh, dear!" cried Avi. "Get your hands off me!"

"Oops!" said Fira. "I squished your boobs. Sorry, Dove." _Wow, they're really nice._

Ser Gerhalos roared into the darkness. The soldiers aimed to where he was roaring and fired at a buttress nearby. A yell of agony echoed in the hallway. The assailant fell from his perch and landed with a sickening thud on the violet carpeted ground. The offender wore an armored tactical tunic. His helmet was decorated with a bright green visor. Inside Ser Gerhalos could see data charts flowing on the visor. But that was not what angered him. On the metal chestpiece was a flaming eye.

"A witch hunter!" he growled. "Have you no honor!"

He kicked the corpse.

"The Church of Yeyu followed me here?" gasped Avi.

"Everyone stay close!" shouted the lead soldier. "There could be more in here."

"Highly unlikely," said Fira. She was looting the assassin for ammo and his pistol and discovered a note.

"It says here that he was sent here a lone."

She read aloud.

 _O' Warrior of Yeyu. You have been assigned to eliminate the witch who is called Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda otherwise known as the Summoner of Dragons. Your mission will purge the world of this monstrous sinner and her black magic that blasphemes against the Lord Yeyu. Best of luck to you, brave warrior of the Fires of Judgement._

 _-Pope Salvation of the Red Tower in Lionhold_.

Ser Gerhalos spit on the body.

"Those beasts!" grumbled one of the soldiers. "Damn them!"

"If only Master Yu-Gi-Oh was here to see this," growled Avi. "Maybe then he'd reconsider not banning this fundamentalist ideology."

"Come, Dove," said Fira. She held out her hand to pick Avi up. "The chambers are just a few paces away."

Avi nodded. She took Fira's hand and was pulled up to her feet. She brushed dirt and pebbles off her gown and then proceeded into the temple's main chamber.

There was a pillar with the likeness of Safaani carved on it. She was naked and being caressed and covered by her children. The Dragons. A pool encircled the pillar and up ahead was a pedestal with a glowing orb of light hovering over it.

"Saffron One this is Indigo. We've got Rufio, and his thugs have been detained. Emerald Team is still searching the sewers for the other two perpetrators. Be on the lookout."

"Roger, Indio. Saffron out."

"Thank you all so much for bringing me here," said Avi.

"It was an honor my lady. We'll make sure no trouble makers reach you as you pray. Good luck on your pilgrimage. May the Stars of Entuli light your path."

He and his men slammed their fists over their chests.

"And may they bring light to yours." Avi said with a bow.

When the soldiers left, Avi slipped off her high heels and slowly walked into the pool. She shivered when the cold water caressed her feet, but she pressed forward and waded deeper into the pool. When she reached the pedestal, she got down on her knees.

She clasped her hands together and began to pray in elvish. A vortex of light surrounded her. Her elegant golden hair flew up and then she was lifted off the ground. Brilliant golden flames suddenly enveloped her.

"Dove!" Fira out in horror.

"No, wait!" Ser Gerhalos said holding out his arm to stop her from running to Avi. "Watch."

* * *

Outside the temple, Rufio and his men were being rounded up into armored vehicles that would take them to a prison on an island by the coast of Domino called Satellite.

"Any signs of the perps in the sewers?" asked Saffron 1.

"None," said Emerald leader. "We're still searching though."

A roar echoed from within the temple. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the entrance but quickly lowered them, for they knew the roar was a harbinger for good news. A gust of wind blew out of the entrance followed by loud, thundering footsteps. Avi stepped out of the darkness of the temple with her two guardians grinning confidently.

She had a grin on her face as well, making her look like an angel as the sunlight touched her and gave her a radiant glow. From the temple emerged her gift. Her first beast, the one that started her journey was an Ancient Dragon. It gave a thunderous roar to announce the arrival of Avi's newest gift, a magnificent White-Horned Dragon ( **ATK/2200 DEF/1400** ) stomped out of the entrance and gave a roar above his new master.

The Domino City Security soldier raised their fists in the air and cheered.

And just for the sake of it, Avi summoned the Prime Material Dragon sleeping inside her staff. It flew over the soldiers. They were cheering and whistling as the beast came to a stop behind Avi and the rest of the dragons.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh was right," Avi said looking up at her dragons. "I am a Summoner of Dragons."

"Goddesses be praised!" Ser Gerhalos said, getting down on one knee. "My Lady, congratulations."

"So it wasn't pure dumb luck after all," chuckled Fira.

"I was a fool to think so," Avi said, trying hard not to cry. "I do not know how I got to this world, but I do know I have a mission to complete. To be Prince Daveed Wallcroft's Royal Summoner. That's two down eight to go."

"This is going to be a long journey," grumbled Fira. "Looks like I have to stock up on ammo and bring spare pairs of panties."

Ser Gerhalos grumbled, shaking his head at the unnecessarily crude comment.

Suddenly, the roof inside the offering room collapsed. Avi and her dragons turned to see what was causing the ruckus.

"HELP!" shouted Tordo, hanging for dear life on Aldara's pants. It was a long way down to the floor below.

"It's them!" shouted Trudge. "The criminals!"

"Tordo let go of my pants!" shouted his half-elf friend.

"Ack!" he shouted. "I'm falling!"

"You're going to disrobe me!" Aldara said using her free hand to yank up the back of her pants. Baby Tiragon was gnawing on her sleeve doing all he could to keep her from falling.

"Is that what I think it is?" gasped Avi.

The poor cat-like dragon could hold the two treasure hunters no longer. They both fell but were saved by Avi's Ancient Dragon who caught Aldara by the neck of her jacket.

When the dragon lowered Tordo and Aldara to the ground the Domino City Security soldiers surrounded them, taking Aldara's weapons and her sack of loot.

"You should know stealing from the temples is punishable by death," Trudge said looking down at them.

"Death by firing squad will suffice," said Aldara. "Have you any last words?"

She pointed her triple-barrel revolver at Aldara.

 _Neow!_ Baby Tiragon said jumping in front of Aldara.

"What is that?" asked one of the soldiers.

"It's a dragon!" exclaimed Avi, pushing through the soldiers. "A Baby Tiragon!"

"Now that's a rare beast to come by," said Fira. "How'd you get it?"

"He found me," said Aldara. "I'm so sorry, it's just, this place is hell. I can't stand it. I was trying to earn money for Duelist Academy but that crook Ushio ripped me off. My friend, Tordo, led me here so we could take just enough treasure to pay for my tuition and a deck."

"You're a fool if you think you can get good bounties from that bastard, Ushio." Fira smirked.

"Looks like my bastard twin is still up to his schemes again," grumbled Trudge.

"I know," said Aldara, "and it looks like he offered a bounty for my dragon. That explains why that Tokeri and his gang chased us. Please, don't kill me. I'm all this baby dragon has in the world."

 _Neow, Neow_! Baby Tiragon said sorrowfully.

"This does not bode well," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Yikes!" Tordo yelped burying his face into Aldara's waist. He had never seen a Leogai before and Ser Gerhalos was rather intimidating.

"Are you well trained with that weapon?" Avi suddenly asked.

"I am," said Aldara. "Wait, you're the Summoner! My Lady, forgive me. I did not know, otherwise I would have properly addressed you."

"That matters not," said Avi. "I understand what it's like scraping through life just to survive. If you promise to lend me your services and travel with me as a protector, perhaps we can drop all charges."

"But, My Lady!" protested Trudge.

"Dove, think this through," said Fira. "They were stealing from the temple."

"I can forgive that, so long as they pledge their services to me until the end of my pilgrimage. Then, I can offer a way to pay for your studies at the academy."

"You'd do that for me?" Aldara asked. "My Lady, I will be forever grateful."

Avi giggled cutely. "Just call me Avi."

"Very well, but I will be keeping my eye on the both of you!" Fira said, sternly.

"Welcome aboard the pilgrimage of the Summoner of Dragons," said Ser Gehalos.

"Come, my lady," said an officer. "His highness, Prince Michael as left you supplies for your journey in the barracks back in the city."

"The city!" gasped Aldara. "Can it be true? Am I finally going to leave the slums?"

"We'll see your new companions get proper gear," said Fira. "And a shower. You both smell like shit."

Aldara sniffed herself. What she deserved for battling sewer-dwelling Duel Monsters.

"I can't believe it," said Tordo. "We're going into Domino."

"Come, then, Tordo," said Aldara. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri had just awoken from another nightmare. They were getting bloodier and violent, but this night he dreamed of a powerful chorus singing from nowhere. Then three monstrous titans flying down from the sky and destroying the army of monsters that were attacking the city he kept seeing in his dreams.

Still terrified from his nightmare, Yuri got out of bed. He stripped out of his clothes, cold and wet from his sweat. For a moment, he just stood there in the dark, naked.

He looked up at the moon and opened his window to take a whiff of the night air, salty from the ocean in his backyard. The chorus that sang for the three monsters to unleash their unlimited, godly strength still rang through his ears.

"Get the hell out of there," he murmured while pounding the side of his skull with his fist.

He slipped on his jeans and put on a long-sleeve shirt before he went outside and walked to the secret spot he and Crystal would go to when they were upset.

It was a long walk from his neighborhood to the shore on the second island where he and Crystal and Ren went to school as children. If felt so odd passing by the daycare center where they played. He stopped and looked at the building. Crickets chirped in the garden where he and his class planted flowers. Amazingly, it was still there. The same flowers he, Ren, and Crystal had planted together were still in there row. Ren's red flowers were on the left side of the lilac flowers Yuri had planted and to its right were the white flowers planted by Crystal.

Yuri gave a soft chuckle and then proceeded to the secret cove to think and ponder his dreams. What gave him a chill was the conflict he had with himself about whether or not those dreams were just dreams...or memories.

The moon was so full and so bright, Yuri could see everything in front of him. Yuri sat down in the spot by the water where he and Crystal would build sandcastles together when they were kids. He remembered, vividly, what she wore that day. A cream dress with white sashes. She had a little white bow in her hair. Her face was bruised from when her mother had slapped her across the face for slouching, but she still wore her angelic smile as she fortified the towers with pebbles and seashells.

He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing roar of the waves and the chorus of insects singing their melody in the jungle.

Another thing that was troubling Yuri were Crystal's dreams about a knight in platinum armor. Oddly enough, he, too, was having dreams about a platinum-armored knight with a flowing cape of light made into cloth and a sword as big as a man glimmering in diamonds and wrapped in golden vines.

Something was not normal about these dreams he and Crystal were having.

"Hey!" said Crystal, climbing down a hill from the jungle with Ren.

"You're here," said he, "we did not expect to find you."

"Hey, guys," Yuri said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"I had to get out of the house," Yuri said while his friends sat down on either side of him.

"Another nightmare?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah," Yuri answered sadly.

"You poor things," Crystal said, rubbing his shoulder sympathetically.

"What happened this time."

"Same old, same old. City under attack by scary monsters. Burning. Screaming. I can't take this shit anymore."

"You need to talk to someone about this," said Crystal.

"He is now," said Ren. "I find ourselves more effective than any psychiatrist."

"You're really worrying me, Yuri," said Crystal. "Ever since that Black Tyranno came into our lives you haven't been the same."

"Surely a card can't be the cause of all this," said Ren. "Be real here, Crystal."

"I don't know," said Crystal. "That card is not normal. It just came out of nowhere."

"It's just a card," Yuri said, resting his forehead on his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs. "But, thanks for listening."

"I know how you feel," said Crystal. "Sometimes, I have nightmares of the accident that killed my father."

"But, you weren't there when it happened," said Ren.

"That's the spooky part," said Crystal. "Daddy passed away when I was a baby. Yet, I see everything. The fire. The screams. Sometimes, I can even feel the flames. Smell the oil. But in the end, I always go to my fondest memory of him. Though it's very vague, I can remember seeing him, looking down at me. Mother said he called me his _Baby Dragon_."

"Your father was an odd man, so I heard," said Ren.

"That's what the Martinettis say," grumbled Crystal. "But he was was a harder worker than them. He came to this island with nothing. Nothing, but some package, so my mother says. He kept it locked in a vault in the oil rig where he worked. All the way at the bottom of the sea. No one knew what it was. Now, I don't think anyone ever will."

"Do you guys think, there's more to me than just...me?"

"What?" Ren and Crystal asked.

"Do you ever feel like I am meant to be something more."

Ren had a glow to his face.

"I do, that's for sure. You're an amazing person, Yuri. I tell you, one day, people are going to treat you like a king."

* * *

 **Saafani- Goddess of all Dragons. She is associated with, what else, the dragons and the wyverns for they of her making. Dragon duelists and dragon riders are often the ones who praise her. She has never blessed summoners with her dragons until now.  
**


	60. Caesar, Emperor of Aurelia

**Yuri**

* * *

"So, ya made up yer mind huh?' Joey asked riding next to Yuri on their way to White Harbor.

"I am glad he did," Yami said atop his jet black warhorse, armored in polished steel. "It took a look courage, Yuri. Even though you were frightful at first, you put the people of your kingdom before your feelings."

"Think nothing of it," said Yuri, riding a white stallion dressed in chainmail. "Let's just get there before I change my mind."

There was a knight in black leaning against a road sign with arrows pointing towards the directions of towns and cities in the land.

"Hey, Yug," said Joey. "Aint that that Kevin Garat guy we saw in Elleria."

"Ser Kevin," said Yami. "I trust there is a reason for you being so far from Evelyn. You are her champion are you not?"

"I am, but I have new orders from His Majesty, King Helmsley. My Lord, Yuri," Kevin unsheathed his sword and stuck it to the ground as he knelt. "I am Ser Kevin Garat the Black Knight. I serve the Alteria Royal Family in the Kingdom of Elleria and have been asked to seek you here in Emboldor to offer you my services."

"That's real nice," said Joey. "But, we won't be needing them, Ser. We can handle this ourselves."

"That's up to Yuri to decide," said Yami.

"My own knight, huh?" Yuri said stroking his chin. "This is getting interesting. Very well uh...Ser. I will welcome you."

"You honor me, My Lord," said Ser Kevin.

"Well, aint this a glorious sight to behold," said a man adorned in chainmail leaning against a tree and biting into an apple. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh and Prince Yuri together at the same time. Prince Hector will reward us greatly for taking you both out."

"Prince Hector?" Yuri asked.

"He's your cousin," said Yami.

"And the rightful heir to the Diamond Throne," the man said.

"Yug, I think this merc is workin' fer that Hector jerk."

"Right as rain, blondie," said the man. He put on his kettle-hat helmet.

"My Lord!" shouted Kevin, raising his sword. "Get behind me! This man is a fool if he thinks he can take on you alone."

"Who says I'm alone?" the mercenary asked unsheathing his sword.

More armed men rose from the shrubs around the dirt road. They each wore tan tunics with a crowned Tyrannosaurs wearing a crown with a Wdjat symbol.

"In the name of Hector Raul Santiago Delgado, Lord of the Coast and future High King of Termnnia, we sentence you to die, Prince Yuri."

They attacked.

"Guard the prince!" shouted Yami.

Ser Kevin charged and fought off two of the incoming sellswords. He sliced one's throat and stuck another with his blade. Joey took a flintlock pistol from his boot and shot another.

One of the sellswords jabbed at Joey's horse with a halberd. The horse neighed in agony and fell, knocking Joey down with him. Another lunged for Yuri but was stabbed in the back by Ser Kevin.

"Come out you cowards!" the leading mercenary called out before blowing on a horn. Suddenly more swords-for-hire emerged from a farm house near the walls of the city.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Kevin.

"Dark Magician!" shouted Yami. "GO!"

The King of Games' lead monster appeared from an arcane circle. He gave his staff a twirl and grunted, ready for battle.

"It's the Dark Magician!" shouted one of the mercenaries. "RUN!"

"Cowards!" the leader called. "Come back!"

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded.

The Dark Magician then burned the leading sellsword with a magical multicolored blast. The charred mercenary fell to the ground and lay dead.

"Any one else feel like striking down the prince!" shouted Yami.

The mercenaries babbled in horror, dropping their weapons and dashing for the forest.

"They're fleeing," Ser Kevin said, sheathing his sword.

"Well done, Ser Kevin!" Yami congratulated him. "Prince Yuri has made a wise choice accepting your service."

"You actually summoned the monster?" Yuri asked, his eyes still gazing at the Dark Magician Yami summoned. "COOL! Where did you learn to do that?"

"It takes many years for one to be a Summoner," said Yami. "You must have the skills of a master mage and have a pure faith in the Goddesses before you can even consider being a Summoner."

"It's the most romantic job in Termnnia," said Joey. "Nothin' beats summonin' a big tough monster t'fight by yer side."

"I hope I can learn to do that," said Yuri. "That was awesome!"

Yami chuckled. The Dark Magician bowed and disappeared.

Ser Kevin was checking the bodies for clues.

"What are ya doin' Ser?" Joey asked.

"It's as I feared," said Ser Kevin, discovering a roll of parchment on a bounty hunter's corpse. "Prince Hector as offered a bounty of two-thousand gold Star Chips and a deck of gold cards to anyone who brings him Yuri's head. Another five thousand if he has the Divine Beasts on him."

"The bastard!" shouted Joey. "And they killed my horse!"

"Joey, you will take Yuri and Ser Kevin to Aurelia." Yami commanded.

"You're not coming, Yugi?" Yuri asked.

"No, there is much I have to do here. I have to send the Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers outside the walls to patrol the countryside. See if they can't hunt down anymore sellswords under Hector's whim. Good luck in Aurelia, Yuri. May the Goddess of Victory bless you with her strength."

He turned his horse and rode away.

* * *

After sailing for three days on the Azure Ocean, Yuri at least reached the Empire of Aurelia.

The ship docked and Yuri stepped down a wooden ramp with Joey trailing behind him.

"Welcome to Aurelia, Yuri," said Joey. "This here's gonna be your home away from home for the next ten weeks."

Yuri looked around amazed to be in such a place. His eyes stared a massive black tower reaching high into the sky dominating the city below. Then his eyes focused on a group of what looked like Roman Legionnaires walking towards them.

The leader was wearing bronzed armor with sparkling rubies and red Minoan-like designs. A red cape was gallantly waving behind him, giving him such an intimidating essence. He looked old because he had a stone-cold face and shiny, long silver hair and a small beard but he looked like he had the strength to take on a dragon.

"Joseph," said the leader.

"General," said Joey shaking his hand.

"Is this him?" The leader asked sternly.

"Yes, this is him alright," said Joey. "The Eradicator of Anubis, Prince Yuri Wallcroft Delgado,"

"HAIL!" The general shouted while raising his fist into the air. The Legionnaires bowed down.

"My Lord, I am General Gaius Marcellus; commander of the armies of the mighty Caesar. And this is my daughter, Aksana."

"Your Grace," the olive-skinned beauty in red-gold plate said bowing. Her jet-black hair tied into a long ponytail with a golden hair-clip in the shape of a bull, which was the sigil of her father's House.

"I will be your instructor in swordsmanship while you're here in Aurelia. I trust you already know how to duel."

"Yes, but I had the understanding that I was going to a school to learn how to duel not to be a soldier."

"BAH!" scoffed Gaius. "Children go to the academy to learn how to duel. You're not going to the esteemed academy to be a duelist. You're going to learn to be a king, and not just any king. By the dying breath of Lord Antar, you've been chosen to be the High King of Termnnia and take the Diamond Throne of Rassay. Yes, to be King you must be a top-tier duelist, but that's just extra. You need to learn how to command armies and lead a nation and if the time calls…"

Gaius unsheathed his sword and swung it. Yuri gulped; he blinked and missed Gaius stopping the blade close to his neck.

"…take the life of another man." Gaius continued. "Especially one who threatens your kingdom. These are dark times, my young future-king. War is beginning to grow imminent. Greedy noble houses band together trying to usurp you; a radical religion spreads in the North; and the orcs know of your return."

"ORCS!" cried Yuri. "YOU HAVE ORCS IN TERMNNIA?" he turned to face Joey. "JOEY YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING ORCS!"

"Calm down, Yuri, they're push-overs once ya know how t'deal with them."

"Master Joey speaks the truth," said Aksana. "Termnnia needs her High King to be a fierce leader and a powerful warrior. We here in Aurelia will teach you to be that and so much more. You can leave Joey; we will take it from here."

"You're leaving?" Yuri asked.

"I gotta. But no worries, buddy ya have Ser Kevin here backin' ya up."

"I will keep him under my eye," bowed Ser Kevin.

"You'd better. I'll return after you found the Divine Beasts. I hope to see a six-pack in yer torso when I come back. Gotta impress those ladies at the academy," he winked. "Some of the girls there are princesses and the daughters of nobles, so I recommend you work on that."

"Joey! Stop that." Yuri said, his face was turning red.

Gaius and the guards chuckled. Gaius put an arm around Yuri and they both watched as Joey proceeded to the docks to wait for the next ship to take him home the following day.

"Come, My Lord," said Gaius. "Caesar wants to meet you. We'll have a grand feast in your honor and then off to bed. We have much to do in the morning."

Yuri followed Gaius into a market. Now, Yuri really felt like he went back in time. Like he was walking through ancient Pompeii.

People were in togas; the poor in brown or white rags with straw sandals; and the rich in sparkling white togas with purple or crimson sashes and gold encrusted jewelry. They walked down the streets with their noses up in the air as their slaves carried an umbrella to shield them from the sun.

Yuri could smell meats roasting on a fire, the beans in their burlap sacks and the strong spices for the exotic foods.

Oxen slowly sulked down the dirt paths carrying wagons of straw or mountains of fresh made pottery.

People stopped to look at Gaius and the Legionnaires. They whispered as they pointed at Yuri. He didn't blame them. The soldiers he was walking with were dressed like they were from a time long forgotten and he was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. Their confusion suddenly changed into fascination once they realized who he was. The green eye was also a dead giveaway.

"That boy in the strange clothing…it's him!"

"I don't believe it! Look, his eye is glowing. It is him!"

"Look, master, that boy with General Gaius, he's the one who killed Anubis!"

"Well how about that."

The people crowded around the Legionnaires trying to get to Yuri. Some managed to shake his hand.

"Attiun Valarius, pleasure to meet you,"

"A pleasure, Yuri Wollcroft, you are welcome in my home."

"Yuri Delgado; I can't believe it's you, welcome."

"MAKE WAY!" shouted Gaius. "No worries, My Lord., we are almost there."

Yuri spotted a black gate in the middle of a white marble wall. The black tower looked more dominating than ever up close.

"OPEN THE GATES!" shouted a watchman.

The gates growled open. The ground shook as a two Garnecia Elephantis walked outside to stop the crowd.

The card description was so accurate, the monsters were massive. Yuri was really starting to believe he was in a world where cartoon characters and Duel Monsters DO co-exist with humans.

He followed the Legionnaires into the tower then into a massive chamber lit up only by the sun light peering through the orange mosaic window high above in the top of the tower which was two hundred feet high. The floor was elegantly designed and massive black marble columns surrounded the throne were a fat man was sitting.

The man's presence reminded Yuri of the Caesar portrayed by Dom Deluise in Mel Brooks' movie _A History of the World: Part 1_.

He was so gluttonous; his white toga was stained with wine and barbecue sauce. He licked his fingers noisily after finishing a massive turkey leg. A crown adorned with gold leaves and amethyst shaped into grapes slumped on his head.

"AH THERE HE IS!" he said followed by a loud burp.

Yuri didn't want to meet him, not just because he was a slob, but because of what stood next to him. Dressed in nothing but a silk sash was what appeared to be a woman with pointy ears, a long tufted tail, long silky blonde hair and the saddest brown eyes he had ever seen. Her hands were chained to the floor.

Gaius shook his head in disbelief and led Yuri up the steps into the throne to shake hands with the Caesar. His hand was sticky and wet and once Yuri let go he rubbed it on his jeans. His eyes still glued to the poor creature by his throne.

"How do you do, prince?" said the jolly ruler.

Yuri said nothing. Ser Kevin shook his head disapprovingly, and placed a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder

"What's wrong lad?" asked Gaius.

Caesar chuckled when he realized what it was that was bothering Yuri.

"Oh that?" he said with a laugh. "This is Goldie; it's a Nymph."

"You don't say," said Yuri.

The Nymph was staring sadly into his eyes.

"Aye, I caught the beast snooping around my forest. It killed my huntsmen in an attempt to save the deer. It wanted my men to stop hunting the game. But the forests and the game on this island belong to me and I wasn't going to take shit from some tree-hugging Nymph. Took us many weeks, but we finally got it."

"She looks sad," said Yuri. "You have let her go."

"PAH!" roared Caesar, spraying Yuri' face with spit and bits of turkey meat that stuck to the lenses of his glasses.

Caesar rolled in his throne with laughter, slapping his thick thigh. and while he did Yuri used his shirt to wipe off the mess from his glasses.

Gaius was embarrassed that the future High King of Termnnia had to see this.

"You act as though it was a human. The Nymphs are just another forest beast like the deer and the turkeys. Granted, they do have a human-like form, a trait I'm rather thankful for," he patted Goldie's back forcefully, causing her head to lurch forward after every strike.

"But that doesn't make them human now does it?" the libidinous ruler continued. "Besides Nymphs are rare creatures indeed. They were hunted nearly to extinction in the Second Age. These days. No one has ever seen one let alone captured one alive. I am one of the few in history to have one as a personal pet."

He held out some food. "Ham steak?" he said offering Yuri a ham on a messy, sticky, golden platter.

He belched again.

"I'm gonna be sick," Yuri said resisting to gag.

"Mighty Caesar, may I request you not have that thing around when the prince is present?" said Gaius.

Caesar burped. "Very well, guards, get it out of here. Put it my chambers."

"Yes Caesar, come on you!" said a guard.

The Nymph refused to move and whimpered at Yuri as they tugged on her ears. "I said let's go!" the guard said kicking the Nymph in the ribs.

"HEY STOP THAT!" shouted Yuri.

"My Lord!" Gaius snapped grabbing Yuri's shoulder and restraining him. "There is nothing we can do for it." Gaius leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Begin you training and I promise you you'll be the fiercest warrior-king in the annals of history. When all is said and done we'll give this bungler his comeuppance." He turned to face Caesar. "I'll show Yuri to his quarters, Caesar. You, Ser, wait down here. The quarters upstairs are reserved for the princes of Termnnia."

"As you say, general," said Ser Kevin.

"Right, I'll see you at dinner then, Yuri," said Caesar.

"I can hardly wait," Yuri said sarcastically, as Gaius led him down the steps of the throne and into an elevator that took them to the seventieth floor of the tower. The floor was an entire luxury suite with a grand view of the city, the ocean and the mountains.

There were indoor rivers, fountains and small waterfalls and a bar.

A young man with a long devilock over his face was sitting on a couch playing with a small red orb. He wore black robes and black vambraces and boots with jet black metal plates adorned with red rubies. A black wool cape with a hood was around his neck tied on with a black metal brooch with a red glass orb in the middle. A black iron crown with red shiny rubies and small archfiend statuettes was around his head.

"Ah, I almost forgot," said Gaius. "Yuri, this is Prince Michael Octavius Dalton, of the Kingdom of Domino. He will also be attending the academy with you in the fall."

"How do you do?" Michael asked in a boring tone.

"Prince Michael, this is the future High King of Termnnia."

"I know," he said, getting up. "I figured that out when you called him, Yuri. It's an honor by the way."

"I will wait for the other princes to arrive then," said Gaius. "They'll be here in the morning. In the meantime, I'll leave you two alone."

Gaius bowed and walked into the elevator going all the way back down.

"Sit down," said Michael.

"So, you're a prince too?" said Yuri.

"Yup. I'm going to be ruler of a gigantic city, but you; you will be ruler of the entire continent."

"Rub it in. I'm still trying to comprehend that."

Yuri sat down on a red couch and reaching to get some chocolate cubes on a golden platter. They were filled with gooey peanut-butter and Yuri kept getting more and more until the plate ran out.

"I feel like I'm not ready for it."

"I know what you mean," said Michael, helping himself to a bowl of sea-salted potato chips. "The feeling must be even weirder for you since you grew up in another world not knowing who you were truly growing up to be."

"You know about that? I thought my location was confidential."

"Yes, but now you're back. Scholars are pouring in to write the story of your glorious return."

"I know," said Yuri. "But I can't help the feeling I've been duped. I thought I was going to an academy for dueling."

"You are, but it takes more than a good duelist to make a king. You're here to train in the art of warfare and to gain the knowledge to command armies should the time comes that you are needed in battle. And I hate to break it to you, Yuri, but, we're at war."

"I couldn't help but notice people calling me Wallcroft and Delgado," said Yuri. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Some people think since a Delgado was your father you should keep your name. However, you were disavowed from the family and declared a bastard since you were conceived when Gabriel was married to the princess of House Knox. So, they call you by the name of Wallcroft, the name of our last High King. The one who adopted you before his death. Whether you choose to keep the name Delgado is up to you, sir."

"I'm still finding all this hard to believe."

Yuri stood up from the couch and looked out into the city from the window.

"A few days ago, I had no idea that this magnificent world would be all mine, let alone existed. I thought was going to live my life as the Duel Monsters champion of the world, but…but now I'm going to be training with a military from another world and then getting shipped off to a school that teaches how to summon monsters and use them in combat. And after nineteen months of that I get sent to a throne I had no idea was given to me, and begin to rule what Gaius calls the greatest nation in the world. Am I dreaming?"

"You hear me?" said Michael. "You see me? You can see that world out there. You can feel the glass in your hand? You smelled those exotic scents in the market and shook the greasy hand of a perverted glutton. I don't think you're dreaming, my friend, because I know I'm not."

"Right," Yuri said shaking his head and tapping the glass while listening to the pinging noises it made. "It does look, smell and feel real. This...this isn't a dream. This is really happening to me."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

"He what!" gasped Evelyn, Alexis and Ezra.

"That's what Ser Kevin tells me." said Josephine, pouring scented liquids into the steaming hot bath water. The bath house of the castle was round, large and made of stone from the walls to the ceiling. The floor was polished black and white tiled marble. There were torches on the wall and a beautiful chimney lit up the room, as did a brass chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. The stained-glass window was darkened; only the lights of the castle's towers and the bright full moon lit it up.

"Prince Yuri has finally returned," Josephine said wiping some sweat from her brow. The vapors of the bubbling water stinging her face.

"I have to send a letter and ask Ser Kevin if he has it!" Alexis said rubbing her arm with sponge.

"Has what?" Ezra asked doing the same.

"If he has the green eye." said Alexis. "I heard it holds some kind of power."

"Those are just bard's tales," said Evelyn, washing her arm as well. "It's probably a side effect from being struck by a monstrous spell like _Oblivion_. There is no way you can be hit by something like that and escape without some sort of repercussion."

"What are you going to do now?" Ezra asked.

A Koumori Dragon lit up some firewood underneath the giant bath tub to strengthen the heat.

"Yuri's back. The pressure is on."

"Oh, come off it, Ezra." Alexis said, wiping her neck with a towel. "The prince's return is a joyous occasion. Evelyn does not need any of this betrothal nonsense ruining her day."

"Yeah, she's right," Evelyn said, rubbing her other arm with a bar of soap. "As much as I'd love to talk marriage, the matter is rather troublesome. And, I'm still upset about losing the Emerald Marches and my brother to that fat bastard!"

"Ah, ah, ah," said Josephine, pouring more lavender-scented liquids into the water. "Language. You're a princess, so speak like one."

"So, I just want to ask," said Alexis. "What is Ser Kevin doing all the way in Aurelia? I thought he was your personal body guard."

"Father wants someone to keep an eye on my future 'husband'," Evelyn responded massaging her shoulders. "Poor, Kevin. He wanted to stay here and study."

"Kevin is a soldier," said Alexis. "Why does he want to be a duelist?"

"Kevin is still young, but he cannot soldier like he used to. He was injured on his sixteenth birthday while on a reconnaissance mission in the Emerald Mountains. He was scouting the campsites of notorious mountain raiders called the Blood Boys. He tried to escape, but fell down the mountain while fleeing, injuring his leg. Josephine said he was lucky he could keep it."

"Indeed," said Josephine. "When I saw him, the very bone was poking out of his chainmail. I'd imagine any other man would have died; but that Kevin is strong and walked back to the castle to report his findings before being taken to the infirmary. If he hadn't, the Blood Boys would have attacked the nearby farming towns. Kevin endured a lot of pain to save many people."

"Wow, now that's a warrior I'd love for a husband," swooned Ezra.

"I'll say, that's pretty heroic of him," said Alexis.

"He wanted to be a duelist all his life," said Evelyn. "And now, thanks to Master Yugi, he's finally getting the chance. He studied hard at the King's Rock Preparatory School to get his approval from Yugi. But, there was no time to celebrate, for father sent him down to Aurelia to be with Prince Yuri."

She paused and rubbed her neck. "Can't believe I might marry him."

"So, you really are going to go through with this?" said Ezra.

"No, I'm don't," pouted Evelyn. "I don't want to marry Yuri!"

"But you must, My Lady," Josephine said washing her princess's hair. "You must do it for your kingdom. I'm sure Prince Yuri will be a fine man to marry."

"Oh, Josephine, not again."

"I'm just concerned for you is all, My Lady." She poured rose-scented oils down her hair and scrubbed Evelyn's scalp. "Your mother and father are not the most patient of people. I fear of what they may do to you. And of what will happen if King Forrest gets his way and conquers the kingdom."

"King Forrest can't advance anymore," said Ezra. "Per the terms of the Dueling Pact he can't set foot here anymore."

"I don't know," said Alexis. "We'd all be fools if we think a man like King Forrest will keep his word. Dueling Pact or not."

"Oh, I wish the future of my country didn't have to be resolved with marriage!" groaned Evelyn.

"Nobody is marrying nobody." Alexis said growling at the subject. Her eyes were shut and an eyebrow twitched from irritation. She rose her leg from the water and then furiously scrubbed it. "You haven't even met the man yet. As far as I'm concerned Yuri would be honored just being your friend. We won't know for sure until we see him at the academy."

"The sooner we get there the better," Ezra said.

She rose out of the water and walked out of the tub and down the stone steps to get her towel. Alexis and Evelyn followed. Josephine snapped her fingers, signaling the other maids to bring the towels. The three friends wrapped themselves up and then sat down in front of back lit mirrors.

"So, if Yuri wasn't on the list," Alexis said brushing her hair. "Who would you choose to be your hubby-wubby?"

"I... I don't know." said Evelyn. "These matters never really come to my head."

"We all know she'd pick Ser Dancer." Ezra said. She used her magic to make her hairbrush lift from the table and brush her hair by itself.

"Where did you get that notion?" Evelyn asked.

"We all see the way you look into his dreamy chocolate-brown eyes." Ezra teased. "And Josephine said he was having the time of his life playing with that apple ass of yours."

"I beg your pardon!"

"I heard about that the other day," giggled Alexis. "Hot damn, Evy, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Please," said Evelyn. "At least I don't fall for low-life mercenaries."

"Say what?" asked Alexis.

"I heard you, Alexis," said Ezra. "You called that mercenary, Jaden, ' _rather charming'_ the day Ethan dueled Prince Malcolm."

"And what of it?" said Alexis. "It doesn't mean I have feelings for the kid. I just enjoy the cocky, cheerful personality he had."

"Oooo, look at her getting all defensive," Evelyn teased back.

"Believe what you want, dear," Alexis said with a grin.

"Did any of you ladies fancy that dragonrider, Ser Damien?" Josephine asked. "He was a very impressive youth."

"Yes, but it appears the Summoner has captured his heart," said Ezra. "Not to say I didn't feel my loins tingle when I saw him."

"He was a handsome knight, wasn't he?" Alexis said powdering her face.

"What about Ethan? He's a pretty decent fellow." said Ezra.

"Yeah, if you want to lose your kingdom fast," Alexis replied, to which they all laughed.

"Yeah, his dueling skills are something to be desired," Ezra agreed.

"Aww, don't make fun of him," Evelyn said fanning her face. "The boy tried. At least we got the marches back from Naralia's clutches."

Josephine beamed at them.

"My, my, look at you three. I remember a time when you were out in Matron Fields picking flowers and pretending to be rescued by Arvan knights. Now you are all my grown up young ladies."

"We wouldn't be the women we are without you, Josephine." said Alexis.

"Or the duelists." said Ezra. "You said you were Elleria's spring champion once upon a time."

"Indeed I was." boasted Josephine. "There was nothing that could get in between me and my Tri-Horned Dragon. Of course, nowadays Duel Monsters has gotten rather strange. I remember Ser Rex Raptor using that monster called ex-seed, x-eez, X-Y-Z. I'm not sure."

"When I was there," said Alexis. "I saw a form of summoning called Synchro Summoning. I think they use the power of the stars to make monsters into more powerful beings. Supposedly they're going to bring it to the academy."

"I hope not," said Ezra. "Grandmaster Kerreth, the wizard of the Citadel, said he saw a duel in which the opponent did nothing but summon one thing after the other. He said they called it Swarm Summoning."

"It sounds annoying," said Alexis. "Let's just hope Domino keeps its manner of dueling within its borders."

"I think it would be fun if we could learn some new dueling techniques," said Evelyn.

"If you say so," said Alexis. "Just don't count on seeing any Synchro Monsters in my deck. You're going to write to Ser Kevin, right, Evy?"

"Yes."

"Tell him I wish him luck down there and to keep Yuri safe. And be sure to send Prince Michael my love."

* * *

 **Nick**

* * *

 _Bzzz! Bzzz!_ Went the alarm of Nick's iPhone 6 shaking violently on the nigh table beside his bed. His window was open to let in the cool breath of the ocean outside he newly bought beachfront estate. The white curtains on either side of the window fluttered like two ghosts in the gentle gusts. The soothing sound of the waves crashing against the white sands in his backyard mixed with the afternoon chorus of tropical island birds almost drowned out the phone's annoying buzzing.

He stirred and opened his eyes.

Patty was sound asleep on top of him. He scooted her to the side, gently, so as not to wake her.

 _Man, I've got to thank Yuri for this_

Just a month ago, he had been living in a rundown apartment in the outskirts of the city of Aquarius, but today, thanks to the prize money Yuri won from the Millennium Tournament, he was lying in a warm king-sized bed with crisp white bed sheets with the girl of his dreams in a cozy slumber beside him.

He got out of bed and quickly answered the phone before it woke Patty.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Damn man," said Carter's voice. "You still asleep? It's two thirty in the afternoon."

"I was, uh…busy last night," Nick said looking down at Patty. "Yeah, real busy. Didn't get much sleep."

"Well, just thought you outta know Yuri's still missing."

Nick sighed and rubbed his hand down his head, messing up his hair. "Still nothing?"

"No. And the Montgomerys haven't said anything yet. I think they know something we don't. I tried talking to them, but they never answer my calls or answer the door. They've completely isolated themselves. Tyson thinks it's because they want to keep Yuri out of the spotlight, what with him being world champion and all. Last I heard the Montgomery estate has been swarmed by reporters and corporate sponsors trying to get a contract with the new champ. But Mr. Montgomery pays them an undisclosed amount of money just to leave. Must be pretty hefty, because they have no problem leaving after he hands them a check."

"Well, Yuri was a little camera shy," said Nick, looking out the window. "He didn't even stay to get his picture taken for the news the night he defeated Leon in a duel."

Nick stared at white sands as far as his eye could see with the azure hue of the ocean above them. The sky was glowing in a rich baby blue with a few puffy clouds looming overhead casting their shadows over the Atlantic.

 _Nirvana._

The world looked more beautiful now that he reached the top.

The Phobos Corp tower on the central island could be seen looming in the distance. Nick knew Crystal was in there somewhere, possibly working now that she was given a job at Phobos Corp as spokesperson and head of advertising.

"Still doesn't explain why he'd just vanish for a whole day," said Carter. "We should head over to the Montgomery's and ask them a few questions. I'm getting worried man."

"Yeah, me too, but it's still too soon to start panicking. I'm gonna get the gang together and I'll meet you at Yuri's house in two hours."

"Got it, Fred," Carter joked. "See you there."

Nick hung up.

"I didn't expect to see the crack of dawn so late in the afternoon," teased Patty.

Nick grunted in embarrassment, forgetting he was walking about with no clothes on.

"You're awake!" he gasped, using the curtain to cover himself. He thankfully found his shorts and put them on.

"What was that about?" Patty stretched and sat up in bed.

"There's still no sign of Yuri."

"Calm down, kiddo, it's only been a day. Knowing him, he's slacking off in his basement hiding from the cameramen at his doorstep."

"Yeah, but Carter told me some news about the Montgomery's behavior that I find a little disturbing. They're paying people off to leave them alone. That's so unlike them. Jacob was never one to dash away from the spotlight. You'd think he'd be proud his son is the champ."

"It does sound a little off," said Patty. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna head to the Montgomerys and find Yuri. Why must he worry us like this?"

"I'll go get dressed," said Patty. "I'll meet you downstairs."

As Patty readied herself, Nick went to Jeannie's room to check on her. She too was sound asleep despite it being so late in the afternoon. She had been out with Crystal who seemed to take a liking to her.

"Aww, look at her," cooed Patty coming up from behind Nick.

Jeannie was snuggled up in bed in a pink shirt. Her hair tied into pigtails as she cuddled alongside her Kuriboh plushy. She had a smile on her face as she lay there sleeping like a baby angel.

"She's so cute," Patty whispered.

"Come on," said Nick. "I need to see Yuri."

* * *

"I'm sorry kids, but Yuri left for a school a few weeks ago," Jacob Montgomery said, standing outside the door greeting Nick, Patty, and Tyson.

"He's gone?" Nick asked. He held a letter from the Pro Leagues. They were impressed with his skills in the tournament that they offered him a contract.

"Oh, congratulations, Nick," said Jacob. "I knew you could do it."

"I was hoping to show him this," said Nick. "It was going to be a surprise."

"Can't believe he'd go without telling us at least." said Tyson.

"Well, you kids were sort of out of the island for a while," said Mr. Montgomery. "You know, what with the legal business with your sister."

"Still, he could have called us." said Nick.

"I'm sorry again, you guys. He left so fast I forgot I even said goodbye to him."

"Mr. Montgomery." said a timid voice.

"Oh, hello Crystal." said Mr. Montgomery.

"Crystal!" said Nick.

"Hey Crystal." said Tyson.

"Hello, you guys." Crystal said sadly. She held a stack of letters in her hands.

"Shouldn't you be at work, darling?" Jacob asked.

"I'm off today," Crystal answered. "Jacob, do you by any chance have the address and number of the hotel or travel services Yuri went to. He hasn't been answering my calls or my emails."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, but...I'm afraid I don't know."

"Do you know the name of the country, sir?" she asked with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"I don't know, Crystal," said Mr. Montgomery. "He just told me something important came up. And then he packed his bags and left."

"Did he say where he was going?" Tyson asked.

"No," said Crystal. "He just met with me one morning and when I asked what school he went to all he said was that it was _far away_."

"Yup, that's all the info he gave me as well," said Mr. Montgomery. "I have no clue where my son is…" he paused for moment. "Could I call him that anymore?" he muttered and bit his lower lip.

"Why would you say that?" Crystal asked in shock.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Now don't you go worrying about Yuri anymore. He loves you guys, and he'll never forget you. I can't thank any of you enough for being there for him. It's been hard for Yuri to make any friends around here, what with that weird eye of his. I'm sure he'll contact you soon."

"Thank you, sir," said Nick.

"Goodbye Jacob." said Crystal.

They turned to leave. They could hear the door close behind them.

"I don't know." said Nick. "But if you ask me, I say Mr. Montgomery wasn't being honest with us."

"I was thinking the same thing." said Crystal. "It's not like Mr. Montgomery to let Yuri out of the house without letting him know where he's going."

"I don't mean to pry," said Patty. "But, Crystal, isn't that the necklace Yuri wore?"

"Yeah," Crystal said looking at the shield-shaped musical locket. She opened it so she could hear _Passionate Duelist_ play inside. "He gave it to me the day he disappeared. He told me that he would be back for it when he returned."

"He must really mean it," said Patty. "Yuri would never part with that necklace unless it was really important."

"So he's gone then?" Nick said in despair.

Carter ran to them from down the street. "Guys!" he called waving at them.

"What's up, Carter?" Nick asked.

They waited for their friend to join them and let him catch his breath.

"I went next door to see if Ren knew anything about Yuri."

"What did he say?" Patty asked.

"He wasn't there!"

"What about his parents?" said Nick.

"Nobody is in there!" cried Carter. "Their furniture, cars, everything are gone!"

Crystal clasped her hands over her mouth. Her shoulders began to quiver. "Carter what are you saying?" she asked, trying not to cry.

"I'm saying Ren is gone, too!"

"No!" Crystal fell to her knees. "Yuri…and Ren! No…no…"

"Way to go asshole!" Nick said giving Carter a shove.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," said Tyson, patting her back. "I'm sure they went on a trip or something."

"Oh, my gosh!" cried Patty. "Now that I think about it, Leon's gone missing too!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Tyson said, snapping his fingers. "Phobos Corp just hired a new head for their technological division. And didn't they just name you the head of advertising, Crystal? If I'm not mistaken that was his job too!"

"You're right," Crystal said, sniffing. "And no one has seen Brett either."

"Who cares about Brett!" snapped Nick. "He aint ever going to show his face around here, not after what I did to him in the tournament."

"He's right," said Patty. "No offense, but I hope we don't ever see him again."

"Well, Brett's gone," agreed Crystal. "I suppose there's some good news in all of this."

"So what do we do now without Yuri?" Nick asked.

"Well," Crystal said looking at Yuri's locket around her neck. "We're just going to have to trust him. He told me he would be back. That's all we can do now. Just hold Yuri to his word."

"Yeah," said Patty. "And let's hope that wherever he is, he's safe."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

 **Yuri**

Dusk soon fell over Aurelia and the grounds around the tower began to glow from the fires of the pits roasting pork, venison and mammoth meat; a delicacy which Yuri could hardly wait to try. Drummers banged their instruments together with the melody of the flutes.

Gaius brought Yuri the mammoth meat roasted to perfection with golden baked fries, and chicken tenders marinated in sweet and sour sauce. Yuri knew that mammoth meat was strange, but it looked so good he couldn't help himself and dug in. The meat was very fatty and gamy, but so delicious. He could taste the spices and herbs that that meat was seasoned with. The fat just melted in his mouth exploding with a rich flavor so good his eyes filled with tears of joy.

Michael, now dressed in black cloak and wearing a metal circlet with rubies on his forehead, was helping himself to Darkfire Dragon Soup, a very spicy meal. The broth was glowing red like lava with boiled chicken breasts swimming around with noodles. Yuri tried some of it and ran for a glass of water while Michael chuckled and ate his spicy soup casually with no problem.

"Your tongue is strong," said Prince Anastasio. "Yuri, I never got the chance to thank you for allowing me into your alliance."

"It was really Master Yugi's plan," said Yuri.

"Either way," said Prince Marcel. "We are glad to have the oopotunity to meet you and train with you during your next ten weeks here in the Legion."

"And the academy awaits after that men," said a prince with short curly red hair and bright blue eyes. He was Prince Ryon Baelor of Katina the city that kept all of the knowledge of the world housed in a gigantic library called the Katinnian Archives.

"Welcome, Prince Ryon," said Jon. "Have a seat."

"Wow, I never thought I'd have an entourage of princes before," said Yuri. Looking across the table at Michael, Jon, Ryon, Jaeyoung, Xifeng, Marcel and Anastasio.

"So what is the purpose of this alliance?" Ser Kevin asked.

"Master Yugi has told our father to give us total control of our armies," answered Anastatio. "In exchange for total protection from the High King and his Divine Beasts. And we shall be the ones serving you in the Termnnian Table in Rassay. Our elders have had their chance to clean up this world after you killed Anubis, but they fucked it up. We are the ones who always push for new laws, new policies, but the grown ups always say: ' _Silence child, let the adults speak!'_ But no more! Now it's our time!"

"Praise be to that!" said Jon, holding up a flask.

"Here! Here!" said Ser Kevin. "To the youth of Termnnia!" he called out holding out his mug.

"HAIL!" they all shouted.

Jaeyoung and Xifeng were sitting together next to him. Jaeyoung romantically cutting the steak and feeding it to his pretty lieutenant.

Gaius was talking to his daughter. He kissed her head and sent her on her way then proceeded to sit down with Yuri and Michael.

"Having a good time?" Gaius asked sitting down at their table.

Yuri and Michael answered positively and politely.

"I am sorry if our ruler disgusts you Yuri," Gaius said pulling a few grapes from a fruit bowl.

"Who, Caesar?" Yuri asked stuffing mammoth meat into his mouth.

"Aye, I see the way you look at him." He popped a grape into his mouth. He waited to finish chewing it before speaking again. "And I don't blame you. To be honest most of Aurelia wants him out of the throne."

"Why?" Michael asked slurping noodles into his mouth.

"All he cares about is wine, women and song. Aurelia has been put into a recession thanks to him."

"Bastard." Yuri said carving up the mammoth meat.

"Aye," said Gaius. "Given the chance, I'd happily take the throne away from him and declare myself the Caesar."

"I wouldn't go about saying things like that." said Ryon. "Just mentioning usurping the leader of a nation is punishable by death."

"But still," said Yuri, "I bet Gaius could run this empire better than the current Caesar."

"You're right, lad," Gaius said taking a sip of wine from his goblet. "Maybe someday I will."

The party ended at midnight.

As Yuri and Michael walked back to their rooms Caesar was making his way to his chambers with an entourage of women swaying around drunk and giggling in his arms. Goldie the Nymph sadly trailing behind on a leash as though she was a dog. Yuri was so angry he wanted to stab the fat man and let her go.

"Would you like to join us Your Royal Highnesses?" Caesar called from the balcony to his chamber high above the main floor where the throne was.

Yuri clenched his fists and felt his emotions boil in his chest. Michael could see the anger inside and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I think we'll pass," said Marcel. "We have much work to tomorrow, mighty Caesar."

"Oh well, more for me." Caesar said as he and his girls disappeared into his bed chamber.

"Come on, man, let's go to sleep. I hope when you're High King the first thing you do is remove him from his throne."

"MAIDS TO MY CHAMBERS AT ONCE!" Caesar called out to his female servants as he ran out of his room naked with three girls also in the nude in his sausage-like arms. "BRING LOTS OF DRESSING! YOUR CAESAR IS HUNGRY THIS NIGHT!" he laughed like a maniac while hugging and groping his women as he led them back to his room.

"Remove him? I just might have him executed," said Yuri as the elevator closed.


	61. Training Day

**Yuri**

"What are the Divine Beasts?" Yuri asked after their first day of training was done.

They are three powerful monsters." Michael answered with a heavy sigh.

He was tired of being asked so many questions and just wanted to eat his meal and fix his deck in peace. But he remembered that Yuri was still new in Termnnia. There was still so much he had to learn and he did ask a very good question.

The Divine Beasts were the very reason he was sitting here in the first place. He took a deep breath, set his cards down and explained.

"They are called Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Just one of these beasts has the power to vanquish all the armies of the world. It's a wonder why the orcs and those fools in Balodrum continue campaigns to conquest our home. They are the Children of Horakhty."

Michael slurped noodles from his soup when he was done explaining. They heard laughter coming from above the hill. The other princes were sitting at a wooden table on top of a cliff by the sea eating and trading cards with General Gaius's daughter, Aksana.

Torches were placed around the area where they ate and their laughter was being drowned out by the waves crashing against the shore. Prince Ryon of Katina laughed hard when Prince Jaeyoung's monster fell into a trap hole Aksana set up for him.

"Who's Horakhty?" Yuri asked.

"She's the Mother of all Monsters." Michael answered with another sigh.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said, finally seeing he was annoying Michael.

"No, it's cool. Horakhty, Goddess of all the Duel Monsters both evil and benign. She herself is merely a servant, much like the other twenty goddesses. They are the creation of the Higher Power. Don't ask me what this 'Higher Power' is because I do not know nor does anyone else. Many cultures believe that the Higher Power is the creator of all worlds, or an all-powerful being with the keys to life and death. I don't know; but it's what Horakhty answers to. I'll answer more questions tomorrow, right now, go to sleep. Good night Prince Yuri."

"Goodnight," said Yuri.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo! Yuri? Wake up sleepyhead."

Yuri opened his eyes and saw the angelic face of Crystal Anderson looking down at him.

"Oh, Crystal! I...I'm home!"

Yuri looked around and saw himself surrounded by his friends.

"I'm home!" he cried. "I'm home!"

"Well, duh," said Patty, standing outside the door to his room. "It's not like you went anywhere right?"

Yuri looked outside his window and saw the sea glistening from behind his shades.

"I'm home!"

"Yeah, she already clarified that!" laughed Nick, sitting on Yuri's gaming chair playing Xbox with Carter and Tyson.

"Oh, my God, you guys," said Yuri. "I had this horrible dream. I was taken to another world where they wanted me to be king. And then I was surrounded by all these monsters and cartoon characters."

"Cartoon characters!" Tyson and the boys began to laugh.

"I told him to stop watching so much anime," said Patty. "I saw him once pretending C.C from Code Geass was his waifu!"

More laughing.

"Very funny," said Yuri. "She's my favorite anime character, but I'm not creepy enough to proclaim her my waifu!"

"Whatever that means," said Jeannie with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll explain when you're older, sweetie," said Crystal, petting her head.

"I'm seventeen, geezers!"

"Sounds like he had it rough," said Ren, walking into Yuri's room with a tray of hot noodle soup.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"You fainted after beating Leon in the duel last night," Ren answered. "I guess the thought of being world champion was a little too much for ya huh?"

"Oh, you guys," Yuri said, holding back his tears. "I can't tell you how glad I am to be home."

"It was just a dream, sweetie," said Crystal. "There's no need to be upset."

"It must have sucked," said Tyson, checking his cards in Yuri's booth. "He was tossing and turning all night long."

"Oh, you poor thing," said Jeannie. "It's okay. It's over."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over," Yuri said, wiping his tears. "I'm home. And I'll never let you guys out of my sight again."

"That's sweet of you to say," said Crystal. "Now get out of bed and get dressed. You have a lot of interviews to take care of and you have to star in the commercial for that new booster pack Generation Force."

"Yeah, but I'm not about to get undressed with all of you in here, get out."

They all left to give Yuri his privacy.

He came out of his room and saw his family in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Have a good day, dear," said Paula.

"I will mother," said Yuri.

He embraced each one of his family members.

"What's gotten into you son?" said Jacob, drinking coffee from his Kuriboh cup.

"Nothing…there's no place like home, that's all."

He ran to the foyer where his friends were waiting.

* * *

"Yuri…Yuri…wake up!" Prince Michael said, shaking Yuri awake.

"Huh?" Yuri felt like he was going to cry. His eyes darted from right to left. No longer was he in his warm cozy room lit up by the radiant light of the early morning sun. He was in a dark room with stonewalls and goat-horn sconces hung to the wall with iron hinges. His friends were nowhere to be seen. Instead Prince Michael Octavius Dalton was standing over him in place of the lovely face of his dear friend Crystal.

It was a dream.

"Let us go, my friend. There is much to be done today."

"Right," Yuri said, sadly slumping into his pillow. A big tear rolled down his eye.

For the next few weeks, Yuri and the princes found themselves doing all sorts of odd jobs for the Caesar as it was part of their training to test their skills in real battle, such as hunting down a giant who was making off with a farmer's prized wining cattle; arresting a group of slavers; and stopping bandits who shut down all traffic in the region, all the while training day and night with the Legion to improve their skills. With every lesson, each mission Yuri was sent on was proving more and more easy. He had to admit, he was having more and more fun with every bit of danger he encountered.

Yuri found it hard to believe he was once a peaceful boy who couldn't even defend himself back on Earth and now he was slaying monsters and punishing bandits.

He came really far.

After another grueling lesson on swordsmanship and a mile-long run in the field, the exhausted princes made their way to the tower for much needed food and rest, but it wasn't long before they were called in by Caesar who had another job for them. Once in his chambers they lined up in front of him. They were sweaty and covered from head to toe in dirt. Caesar was sitting behind along dinner table eating piles of well-cooked steak and chicken pieces on a long table. Goldie sat beside him, staring at the steaks. She whimpered with hunger. Ryon felt his mouth watering at the site and Yuri felt his stomach rumble.

"Gentlemen," Caesar said cutting another steak. "Good job on stopping those slavers from attacking the town yesterday. I have another bit of work for you."

"I will not accept any work from you until you have released the Nymph," said Yuri.

"Come on man!" Marcel said nudging Yuri in the ribs with his elbow.

Caesar looked at him.

"I am sorry my pet bothers you so much Yuri, but I have worked hard to capture this beast. It is not going anywhere. If you like, I shall have it removed from your presence. Goldie, take a hike."

Goldie whimpered and crawled away.

"Hold it!" Yuri shouted. Goldie looked at him. "You have two legs. Use them!"

Goldie nodded and tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled.

"GET BACK ON YOUR KNEES!" Caesar shouted.

"SILENCE!" Yuri roared.

Caesar paused.

"Get out of here," Caesar said to Goldie. The Nymph wobbled away. Caesar looked at Yuri for what felt like an eternity, but then he grinned and slowly clapped.

"Bravo...my lord Yuri...bravo. You're finally acting like a king. My Legionnaires must have trained you well if you have the fucking gall to speak to me this way."

"You said you had work for us," said Jon. "What is it?"

"Yes, we have a bit of a problem down in the sewers..."

"SEWERS!" roared Stas. "Have you forgotten who were are? We are the Princes of Termnnia, not some common rabble you can just send on pest control!"

"You are under the training of MY Legion!" shouted Caesar. He got up from his chair and slammed his fist on the table "It is a requirement that you must partake in missions provided by _me_ to test the skills and knowledge that you've gained. The missions must be accepted no matter what! And if any of you snap at me again I will personally see you sent home as failures. Do not think because your fathers are rulers from another land that you can treat me as you please! I paid for your training. You are the men you are now because of ME!"

"We are the men we are now because of General Gaius," Yuri said coldly.

"You watch yourself boy!" said Caesar.

"Enough!" Ryon shouted holding out his hand. "We are sorry mighty Caesar. We are just a bit weary and fog-minded from our last battle. My friends clearly speak, but do not think."

Yuri took a deep breath and sighed. "He speaks the truth...I am sorry."

 _No I'm not._

Caesar gave a smile. "Quite all right my dear boy. I have been in the heat of battle before and it can get rather stressing on the mind. Let us put this matter behind us, shall we?"

"Of course, Caesar," said Yuri with false courtesy. "Now I am to understand there is a matter to deal with in the sewers of Aurelia."

"Yes," Caesar said sitting back down on his chair. He had a smile back on his face. "There are certain pests dwelling in there known as Lerkers. They are not Duel Monsters, but creatures with an ill-begotten look about them. They are frog-like, but have humanoid form looking like children with massive heads and sky blue skin. They have sharp teeth and can see clearly in the dark. While they normally tend to stay in the sewers, we have heard reports about them about surfacing to the streets above killing dogs and even small children. They are getting bolder, it seems, and now it's your job to put them back in their place."

"We'll take care of it immediately." said Yuri.

Moments later Yuri found himself looking down at a manhole leading to the underbelly of Aurelia. Aksana stood over the young men as they crouched down to look into the inky darkness.

She held a torch in hand.

"I cannot believe we have to do this," grumbled Stas. "My cousin had to rescue damsels and fight giants and I get stuck with slaughtering sewer pests."

"Don't worry." said Jon, volunteering to go in fist. He began climbing down. "In a week or so," his voice echoed as he climbed down, "we'll be on our way to the gleaming halls of Duelist Academy. Warm dorm rooms, a clean bed, great duels, hot food and beautiful girls."

"The sooner we get there the better." Stas said climbing down after him.

"Goodness me, a week?" said Aksana watching the princes climb down the hole. "Is it the end of your training already? I will miss you."

"And we you," said Ryon going down into the manhole.

Yuri was next. He too was finding it hard to fathom that he had been in the Legion since

The light of day faded with every step he took on the rusted iron ladder. Soon he found himself in a world of darkness; a labyrinth of brick walls and cement pathways with a foul-smelling river the color of green tea. There were some torches on the walls lighting the sewers and some rats scurrying on the ground. Ryon took out some torches from a black sack around his waist. He lit them and passed them around to his friends, save for Jaeyoung, for he was the marksman of the group. Jaeyoung knew of a spell to help him see in the dark. His eyes began to glow like molten silver and his vision adjusted to the dark. He could see the heat signatures of his friends and the torches on the walls and even some rats scurrying nearby.

Water dripped from the moldy red bricked ceiling and wind howled from every crevice.

Aksana was the last to come in, but she jumped down into the hole instead of using the ladder.

"Well then," she said, her voice echoed in the empty passageway. "Let us take care of some Lerkers."

She led the way, for Aksana began her training with her father taking care of Lerker nests in the sewers so she knew the place like the back of her hand. Yuri could hear their cries in the distance of the sewers. He held his torch in one hand and his sword in the other.

 _Yaoooooo!_ He heard them cry out.

It was faded meaning the creatures who made that sound were far away. From what he saw he guessed people lived down here too for he saw desks and beds laid out inside small rooms. There were stoves, chairs, and crates signifying smuggling and a collection of rusted chains on the ceiling. Jon explained it could be from the prostitution ring in Aurelia. He said that if the woman does not perform well or does not bring in enough money her master would bring them to the sewers hang her in the ceiling and leave her for the Lerkers. It caused more problems because the punished women served as easy meals for the Lerkers meaning they would always come back or even surface to find the sweet tasting meal they had before.

In no time at all did Yuri have contact with his first Lerker. It smelled like a mixture of sewage and spoiled fish rotting in the sun. Its hide was slimy and blue like Caesar described and the smell made Yuri heave. He covered his nose with his forearm clutching the torch and he took out his sword cutting through their soft, gooey flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Jaeyoung maintained his ground and fired arrows into the darkness as more Lerkers arrived. Jon and Stas roared and charged after them splashing sewer water as they battle the awful creatures. Ryon stayed close to Yuri and Aksana as they battled a group of Lerkers while Marcel used basic knowledge of Alchemy to form barriers on passageways that the Lerkers used.

"You never told me you did Alchemy!" Ryon shouted.

"Yeah, could've been useful earlier!" said Jon hewing off the head of another Lerker.

"I don't know much!" Marcel said closing another passage using the water and the bits of bricks to make gooey barriers. They battled Lerkers deeper and deeper into the sewers. It wasn't until dusk that the little monsters realized they needed to leave; and they scurried away yelping in fear.

"WHAAAAAT!" Jaeyoung shouted after them as they look off into the darkness of the sewers. Marcel closed the passage.

"We've done our job," said Yuri. "Let's get out of here."

"Indeed," Aksana said stretching. "Oh, I could use a hot bath."

"I could use a cold beer and a burger," said Michael.

The weary friends traveled back to their rooms in the tower. But they still would not find the rest the sought, for General Gaius and an Anime man with strange pointy hair were waiting for them in the foyer of Yuri's chambers.

It was Yami.

He looked around, staring at the young princes and the future High King.

"Yami, this is truly an honor." Michael said bowing. The other princes, and Aksana, bowed as well.

"I have heard a great deal about your accomplishments these past few weeks," Yami said with a smile. "You will all be exceptional rulers one day, and great duelists as well, once you graduate from the academy. Well, it is time for me explain a new task at hand."

Yami told them that with no one on the throne, the Divine Beasts had returned to the place where they were forged into cards; an ancient Celtran city nestled on the top of the tallest mountain in the world known as The Pillar of Termnnia. And in this city, stood the Temple of the Divines. It was where the High Kings of Termnnia retrieved the cards. But the road to the mountain was perilous, for it led to the Dark Isles of the Sea of Glass. The waters were filled with dangerous sea serpents and there were islands where terrifying monsters called home

"I will do it. I'm not scared."

"Good." said Yami. "I suggest you rest. You boys have a long road ahead of you. Be safe, young princes. And may the Stars of Entuli guide your path."

At dawn they woke and they dressed into their armors and left the tower where they stepped into a dark foggy morning. Gaius was waiting for them, as was Caesar and Goldie, who, to Yuri's surprise, was standing on her two legs and wearing a fine white dress. Her silky hair was speckled in little white flowers and a chain of platinum was around her neck. It seemed Yuri was not the only one who was displeased by Caesar's cruelty towards the Nymph.

Aksana said at breakfast that Yami gave Caesar such a scorning the night before. The Nymph smiled and bowed her head when he came out. He could not believe there were men out there who viewed Nymphs as mere forest animals. He read about their persecution in the library reading the _Bestiary of Termnnia_ and much of what he learned disgusted him.

He walked to the Nymph.

"You _should_ smile," he said rubbing her cheek, to which she blushed and gave a coo. "It's a whole new day now. If your master is wise, he will treat you fairly from now on."

"I have learned my lesson, young prince." said Caesar. "I apologize for having presenting her to you in that state when you first came here."

"Save your apology for when it's deserved." said Yuri. _I can't believe I said that_.

"What do you mean?" said Caesar with a poisonous frown.

"Your apologies mean nothing; until this creature is set free, I have nothing more to say to you, Caesar, good day. Let's go guys."

He left with his friends. Caesar eyed them dangerously like they were criminals who should be executed on the spot.

"Stop smiling you stupid bitch," he grumbled at Goldie. He slapped her violently. She grunted and held her cheek where his hand struck her flesh. Tears formed in her eyes. "Back on your knees!" Caesar commanded. The Nymph did as she was told. He knelt and pulled her long, pointed ear with all his might.

"He won't be around to save you," he whispered into her ear. "It won't be long before I have you back in chains and leathers, my pet."

Goldie gave a whimper and wanted to chase for Yuri, but Caesar then ordered his soldiers to take her back to his chambers. Goldie could only watch as Yuri and his friends disappeared into the fog.

They followed Gaius to the stables. As they got close, the early morning air began to reek of beast and manure mixed with the sour stench of hay. Aksana was geared up as well waiting for them while leading her favorite horse, a white stallion with a seven-foot mane.

"Daughter what is the meaning of this?" Gaius asked with a tone of impatience.

"I must go with them father," Aksana said with a confident grin. "You and I both know I fight better than all of them combined. And I've been to one of the isles before."

"Let her go, General," said Yami. "Let her show our young warriors the way to the Divine Beasts, for the mountains guarding their temple is filled with many dangers."

"Very well, I shall allow it," said Gaius. He snapped his fingers and then one by one from the stables Legionnaires walked out with beautiful horses. Yuri and his friends marveled at their new mounts. Ser Kevin Garat was dressed in his ebony armor again, and he was leading his horse out of the stables as well.

"Kevin, will you join us?" Yuri asked.

"I am my prince," Ser Kevin said with a smile. "It has been too long since I've had the joy of an adventure."

"And could you send the Alterias my regards when you have the chance, Kevin," said Yuri. "I hope your princess bears no bad feelings towards me for rejecting her."

"Yuri, Princess Evelyn is a girl with a heart of gold. She does not hate you."

"Thanks," said Yuri. "You ready to find the children of the goddesses?"

"I look forward to it, my prince." Kevin said mounting his horse and galloping away.

Yami was standing on the top of a hill, and Caesar came up next to him. They waved farewell to Yuri and the princes.

Yuri and the others waved back, then rode eastward to the ports where a ship was ready to take them on their quest.


	62. The Island of the Giants

**Yuri**

* * *

"What are the Divine Beasts?" Yuri asked after their first day of training was done.

They are three powerful monsters." Michael answered with a heavy sigh.

He was tired of being asked so many questions and just wanted to eat his meal and fix his deck in peace. But he remembered that Yuri was still new in Termnnia. There was still so much he had to learn and he did ask a very good question.

The Divine Beasts were the very reason he was sitting here in the first place. He took a deep breath, set his cards down and explained.

"They are called Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Just one of these beasts has the power to vanquish all the armies of the world. It's a wonder why the orcs and those fools in Balodrum continue campaigns to conquest our home. They are the Children of Horakhty."

Michael slurped noodles from his soup when he was done explaining. They heard laughter coming from above the hill. The other princes were sitting at a wooden table on top of a cliff by the sea eating and trading cards with General Gaius's daughter, Aksana.

Torches were placed around the area where they ate and their laughter was being drowned out by the waves crashing against the shore. Prince Ryon of Katina laughed hard when Prince Jaeyoung's monster fell into a trap hole Aksana set up for him.

"Who's Horakhty?" Yuri asked.

"She's the Mother of all Monsters." Michael answered with another sigh.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said, finally seeing he was annoying Michael.

"No, it's cool. Horakhty, Goddess of all the Duel Monsters both evil and benign. She herself is merely a servant, much like the other twenty goddesses. They are the creation of the Higher Power. Don't ask me what this 'Higher Power' is because I do not know nor does anyone else. Many cultures believe that the Higher Power is the creator of all worlds, or an all-powerful being with the keys to life and death. I don't know; but it's what Horakhty answers to. I'll answer more questions tomorrow, right now, go to sleep. Good night Prince Yuri."

"Goodnight," said Yuri.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo! Yuri? Wake up sleepyhead."

Yuri opened his eyes and saw the angelic face of Crystal Anderson looking down at him.

"Oh, Crystal! I...I'm home!"

Yuri looked around and saw himself surrounded by his friends.

"I'm home!" he cried. "I'm home!"

"Well, duh," said Patty, standing outside the door to his room. "It's not like you went anywhere right?"

Yuri looked outside his window and saw the sea glistening from behind his shades.

"I'm home!"

"Yeah, she already clarified that!" laughed Nick, sitting on Yuri's gaming chair playing Xbox with Carter and Tyson.

"Oh, my God, you guys," said Yuri. "I had this horrible dream. I was taken to another world where they wanted me to be king. And then I was surrounded by all these monsters and cartoon characters."

"Cartoon characters!" Tyson and the boys began to laugh.

"I told him to stop watching so much anime," said Patty. "I saw him once pretending C.C from Code Geass was his waifu!"

More laughing.

"Very funny," said Yuri. "She's my favorite anime character, but I'm not creepy enough to proclaim her my waifu!"

"Whatever that means," said Jeannie with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll explain when you're older, sweetie," said Crystal, petting her head.

"I'm seventeen, geezers!"

"Sounds like he had it rough," said Ren, walking into Yuri's room with a tray of hot noodle soup.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"You fainted after beating Leon in the duel last night," Ren answered. "I guess the thought of being world champion was a little too much for ya huh?"

"Oh, you guys," Yuri said, holding back his tears. "I can't tell you how glad I am to be home."

"It was just a dream, sweetie," said Crystal. "There's no need to be upset."

"It must have sucked," said Tyson, checking his cards in Yuri's booth. "He was tossing and turning all night long."

"Oh, you poor thing," said Jeannie. "It's okay. It's over."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over," Yuri said, wiping his tears. "I'm home. And I'll never let you guys out of my sight again."

"That's sweet of you to say," said Crystal. "Now get out of bed and get dressed. You have a lot of interviews to take care of and you have to star in the commercial for that new booster pack Generation Force."

"Yeah, but I'm not about to get undressed with all of you in here, get out."

They all left to give Yuri his privacy.

He came out of his room and saw his family in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Have a good day, dear," said Paula.

"I will mother," said Yuri.

He embraced each one of his family members.

"What's gotten into you son?" said Jacob, drinking coffee from his Kuriboh cup.

"Nothing…there's no place like home, that's all."

He ran to the foyer where his friends were waiting.

* * *

"Yuri…Yuri…wake up!" Prince Michael said, shaking Yuri awake.

"Huh?" Yuri felt like he was going to cry. His eyes darted from right to left. No longer was he in his warm cozy room lit up by the radiant light of the early morning sun. He was in a dark room with stonewalls and goat-horn sconces hung to the wall with iron hinges. His friends were nowhere to be seen. Instead Prince Michael Octavius Dalton was standing over him in place of the lovely face of his dear friend Crystal.

It was a dream.

"Let us go, my friend. There is much to be done today."

"Right," Yuri said, sadly slumping into his pillow. A big tear rolled down his eye.

For the next few weeks, Yuri and the princes found themselves doing all sorts of odd jobs for the Caesar as it was part of their training to test their skills in real battle, such as hunting down a giant who was making off with a farmer's prized wining cattle; arresting a group of slavers; and stopping bandits who shut down all traffic in the region, all the while training day and night with the Legion to improve their skills. With every lesson, each mission Yuri was sent on was proving more and more easy. He had to admit, he was having more and more fun with every bit of danger he encountered.

Yuri found it hard to believe he was once a peaceful boy who couldn't even defend himself back on Earth and now he was slaying monsters and punishing bandits.

He came really far.

After another grueling lesson on swordsmanship and a mile-long run in the field, the exhausted princes made their way to the tower for much needed food and rest, but it wasn't long before they were called in by Caesar who had another job for them. Once in his chambers they lined up in front of him. They were sweaty and covered from head to toe in dirt. Caesar was sitting behind along dinner table eating piles of well-cooked steak and chicken pieces on a long table. Goldie sat beside him, staring at the steaks. She whimpered with hunger. Ryon felt his mouth watering at the site and Yuri felt his stomach rumble.

"Gentlemen," Caesar said cutting another steak. "Good job on stopping those slavers from attacking the town yesterday. I have another bit of work for you."

"I will not accept any work from you until you have released the Nymph," said Yuri.

"Come on man!" Marcel said nudging Yuri in the ribs with his elbow.

Caesar looked at him.

"I am sorry my pet bothers you so much Yuri, but I have worked hard to capture this beast. It is not going anywhere. If you like, I shall have it removed from your presence. Goldie, take a hike."

Goldie whimpered and crawled away.

"Hold it!" Yuri shouted. Goldie looked at him. "You have two legs. Use them!"

Goldie nodded and tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled.

"GET BACK ON YOUR KNEES!" Caesar shouted.

"SILENCE!" Yuri roared.

Caesar paused.

"Get out of here," Caesar said to Goldie. The Nymph wobbled away. Caesar looked at Yuri for what felt like an eternity, but then he grinned and slowly clapped.

"Bravo...my lord Yuri...bravo. You're finally acting like a king. My Legionnaires must have trained you well if you have the fucking gall to speak to me this way."

"You said you had work for us," said Jon. "What is it?"

"Yes, we have a bit of a problem down in the sewers..."

"SEWERS!" roared Stas. "Have you forgotten who were are? We are the Princes of Termnnia, not some common rabble you can just send on pest control!"

"You are under the training of MY Legion!" shouted Caesar. He got up from his chair and slammed his fist on the table "It is a requirement that you must partake in missions provided by _me_ to test the skills and knowledge that you've gained. The missions must be accepted no matter what! And if any of you snap at me again I will personally see you sent home as failures. Do not think because your fathers are rulers from another land that you can treat me as you please! I paid for your training. You are the men you are now because of ME!"

"We are the men we are now because of General Gaius," Yuri said coldly.

"You watch yourself boy!" said Caesar.

"Enough!" Ryon shouted holding out his hand. "We are sorry mighty Caesar. We are just a bit weary and fog-minded from our last battle. My friends clearly speak, but do not think."

Yuri took a deep breath and sighed. "He speaks the truth...I am sorry."

 _No I'm not._

Caesar gave a smile. "Quite all right my dear boy. I have been in the heat of battle before and it can get rather stressing on the mind. Let us put this matter behind us, shall we?"

"Of course, Caesar," said Yuri with false courtesy. "Now I am to understand there is a matter to deal with in the sewers of Aurelia."

"Yes," Caesar said sitting back down on his chair. He had a smile back on his face. "There are certain pests dwelling in there known as Lerkers. They are not Duel Monsters, but creatures with an ill-begotten look about them. They are frog-like, but have humanoid form looking like children with massive heads and sky blue skin. They have sharp teeth and can see clearly in the dark. While they normally tend to stay in the sewers, we have heard reports about them about surfacing to the streets above killing dogs and even small children. They are getting bolder, it seems, and now it's your job to put them back in their place."

"We'll take care of it immediately." said Yuri.

Moments later Yuri found himself looking down at a manhole leading to the underbelly of Aurelia. Aksana stood over the young men as they crouched down to look into the inky darkness.

She held a torch in hand.

"I cannot believe we have to do this," grumbled Stas. "My cousin had to rescue damsels and fight giants and I get stuck with slaughtering sewer pests."

"Don't worry." said Jon, volunteering to go in fist. He began climbing down. "In a week or so," his voice echoed as he climbed down, "we'll be on our way to the gleaming halls of Duelist Academy. Warm dorm rooms, a clean bed, great duels, hot food and beautiful girls."

"The sooner we get there the better." Stas said climbing down after him.

"Goodness me, a week?" said Aksana watching the princes climb down the hole. "Is it the end of your training already? I will miss you."

"And we you," said Ryon going down into the manhole.

Yuri was next. He too was finding it hard to fathom that he had been in the Legion since

The light of day faded with every step he took on the rusted iron ladder. Soon he found himself in a world of darkness; a labyrinth of brick walls and cement pathways with a foul-smelling river the color of green tea. There were some torches on the walls lighting the sewers and some rats scurrying on the ground. Ryon took out some torches from a black sack around his waist. He lit them and passed them around to his friends, save for Jaeyoung, for he was the marksman of the group. Jaeyoung knew of a spell to help him see in the dark. His eyes began to glow like molten silver and his vision adjusted to the dark. He could see the heat signatures of his friends and the torches on the walls and even some rats scurrying nearby.

Water dripped from the moldy red bricked ceiling and wind howled from every crevice.

Aksana was the last to come in, but she jumped down into the hole instead of using the ladder.

"Well then," she said, her voice echoed in the empty passageway. "Let us take care of some Lerkers."

She led the way, for Aksana began her training with her father taking care of Lerker nests in the sewers so she knew the place like the back of her hand. Yuri could hear their cries in the distance of the sewers. He held his torch in one hand and his sword in the other.

 _Yaoooooo!_ He heard them cry out.

It was faded meaning the creatures who made that sound were far away. From what he saw he guessed people lived down here too for he saw desks and beds laid out inside small rooms. There were stoves, chairs, and crates signifying smuggling and a collection of rusted chains on the ceiling. Jon explained it could be from the prostitution ring in Aurelia. He said that if the woman does not perform well or does not bring in enough money her master would bring them to the sewers hang her in the ceiling and leave her for the Lerkers. It caused more problems because the punished women served as easy meals for the Lerkers meaning they would always come back or even surface to find the sweet tasting meal they had before.

In no time at all did Yuri have contact with his first Lerker. It smelled like a mixture of sewage and spoiled fish rotting in the sun. Its hide was slimy and blue like Caesar described and the smell made Yuri heave. He covered his nose with his forearm clutching the torch and he took out his sword cutting through their soft, gooey flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Jaeyoung maintained his ground and fired arrows into the darkness as more Lerkers arrived. Jon and Stas roared and charged after them splashing sewer water as they battle the awful creatures. Ryon stayed close to Yuri and Aksana as they battled a group of Lerkers while Marcel used basic knowledge of Alchemy to form barriers on passageways that the Lerkers used.

"You never told me you did Alchemy!" Ryon shouted.

"Yeah, could've been useful earlier!" said Jon hewing off the head of another Lerker.

"I don't know much!" Marcel said closing another passage using the water and the bits of bricks to make gooey barriers. They battled Lerkers deeper and deeper into the sewers. It wasn't until dusk that the little monsters realized they needed to leave; and they scurried away yelping in fear.

"WHAAAAAT!" Jaeyoung shouted after them as they look off into the darkness of the sewers. Marcel closed the passage.

"We've done our job," said Yuri. "Let's get out of here."

"Indeed," Aksana said stretching. "Oh, I could use a hot bath."

"I could use a cold beer and a burger," said Michael.

The weary friends traveled back to their rooms in the tower. But they still would not find the rest the sought, for General Gaius and an Anime man with strange pointy hair were waiting for them in the foyer of Yuri's chambers.

It was Yami.

He looked around, staring at the young princes and the future High King.

"Yami, this is truly an honor." Michael said bowing. The other princes, and Aksana, bowed as well.

"I have heard a great deal about your accomplishments these past few weeks," Yami said with a smile. "You will all be exceptional rulers one day, and great duelists as well, once you graduate from the academy. Well, it is time for me explain a new task at hand."

Yami told them that with no one on the throne, the Divine Beasts had returned to the place where they were forged into cards; an ancient Celtran city nestled on the top of the tallest mountain in the world known as The Pillar of Termnnia. And in this city, stood the Temple of the Divines. It was where the High Kings of Termnnia retrieved the cards. But the road to the mountain was perilous, for it led to the Dark Isles of the Sea of Glass. The waters were filled with dangerous sea serpents and there were islands where terrifying monsters called home

"I will do it. I'm not scared."

"Good." said Yami. "I suggest you rest. You boys have a long road ahead of you. Be safe, young princes. And may the Stars of Entuli guide your path."

At dawn they woke and they dressed into their armors and left the tower where they stepped into a dark foggy morning. Gaius was waiting for them, as was Caesar and Goldie, who, to Yuri's surprise, was standing on her two legs and wearing a fine white dress. Her silky hair was speckled in little white flowers and a chain of platinum was around her neck. It seemed Yuri was not the only one who was displeased by Caesar's cruelty towards the Nymph.

Aksana said at breakfast that Yami gave Caesar such a scorning the night before. The Nymph smiled and bowed her head when he came out. He could not believe there were men out there who viewed Nymphs as mere forest animals. He read about their persecution in the library reading the _Bestiary of Termnnia_ and much of what he learned disgusted him.

He walked to the Nymph.

"You _should_ smile," he said rubbing her cheek, to which she blushed and gave a coo. "It's a whole new day now. If your master is wise, he will treat you fairly from now on."

"I have learned my lesson, young prince." said Caesar. "I apologize for having presenting her to you in that state when you first came here."

"Save your apology for when it's deserved." said Yuri. _I can't believe I said that_.

"What do you mean?" said Caesar with a poisonous frown.

"Your apologies mean nothing; until this creature is set free, I have nothing more to say to you, Caesar, good day. Let's go guys."

He left with his friends. Caesar eyed them dangerously like they were criminals who should be executed on the spot.

"Stop smiling you stupid bitch," he grumbled at Goldie. He slapped her violently. She grunted and held her cheek where his hand struck her flesh. Tears formed in her eyes. "Back on your knees!" Caesar commanded. The Nymph did as she was told. He knelt and pulled her long, pointed ear with all his might.

"He won't be around to save you," he whispered into her ear. "It won't be long before I have you back in chains and leathers, my pet."

Goldie gave a whimper and wanted to chase for Yuri, but Caesar then ordered his soldiers to take her back to his chambers. Goldie could only watch as Yuri and his friends disappeared into the fog.

They followed Gaius to the stables. As they got close, the early morning air began to reek of beast and manure mixed with the sour stench of hay. Aksana was geared up as well waiting for them while leading her favorite horse, a white stallion with a seven-foot mane.

"Daughter what is the meaning of this?" Gaius asked with a tone of impatience.

"I must go with them father," Aksana said with a confident grin. "You and I both know I fight better than all of them combined. And I've been to one of the isles before."

"Let her go, General," said Yami. "Let her show our young warriors the way to the Divine Beasts, for the mountains guarding their temple is filled with many dangers."

"Very well, I shall allow it," said Gaius. He snapped his fingers and then one by one from the stables Legionnaires walked out with beautiful horses. Yuri and his friends marveled at their new mounts. Ser Kevin Garat was dressed in his ebony armor again, and he was leading his horse out of the stables as well.

"Kevin, will you join us?" Yuri asked.

"I am my prince," Ser Kevin said with a smile. "It has been too long since I've had the joy of an adventure."

"And could you send the Alterias my regards when you have the chance, Kevin," said Yuri. "I hope your princess bears no bad feelings towards me for rejecting her."

"Yuri, Princess Evelyn is a girl with a heart of gold. She does not hate you."

"Thanks," said Yuri. "You ready to find the children of the goddesses?"

"I look forward to it, my prince." Kevin said mounting his horse and galloping away.

Yami was standing on the top of a hill, and Caesar came up next to him. They waved farewell to Yuri and the princes.

Yuri and the others waved back, then rode eastward to the ports where a ship was ready to take them on their quest.

* * *

As they entered the ports. Yuri looked around, amazed at the sights. His nose was aroused with all sorts of sweet smells. He could hear waves crash on the rocks and seagulls in the chilly early morning air. There were villas on hilltops and temples standing proudly over cliffs in the distance. Once they got near the ship they were approached by a group of armed men wielding all sorts of weapons from axes, to maces and swords as big as a man. They wore shiny bronze armor and shields giving them the look of Trojans from Yuri's history books.

"Who are you?" asked Gaius. "What do you want?"

"We heard that the future lord of Termnnia was within your ranks," said the eldest one. He looked to be sixty, ten years above Gauis and his hair was silver, blackening at the roots. His arms were massive and his hands looked like they could crush Yuri's skull. He spotted the young prince, pointed at him and said: "The one with the glowing green eye. Is this he?"

"Yes." said Yuri. "I am."

"We heard you were going on a quest to the Pillar of Termnnia to get your right to the throne. We can help you with said quest."

"Mercenaries." said Aksana.

"No! The future High King already has the mighty Legion on the quest." Gaius said jerking his thumb toward the twenty men behind them.

"Yes, but does the Legion know how to disable the legs of a giant? Does the Legion know the weak points of the armor of an orc?"

"Orcs?" Yuri asked.

"Aye." replied the leader. "The orcs heard of your return and this little quest for the cards. They will go through any lengths to try and stop you. They've even hired some sellswords of their own. A nasty band who call themselves The Blood Shields, a phalanx for hire; and a group of master marksman known as the Azure-Flame Comets. And word has reached my ears that they've gotten a hold of the elite Shadow Battalion. You've heard of them yes?"

"I have heard of them." said Gaius. "Damn, they'd even betray their liberator for some Star Chips."

"How do you know the orcs are doing this?" Yuri asked, he squinted as the sun rose high above the sea and flashed in his eyes.

"They tried to reach us, but no price is worth harming our noble hero here. By the way, men: HAIL THE HIGH-KING OF TERMNNIA!"

"HAIL!" the men shouted lifting up their weapons and kneeling.

"I suppose your services aren't free?" Aksana asked.

"They are not I'm afraid. But we will be worth every star chip."

"Very well, we need every sword." said Gaius. "You will be paid 500 Star Chips each day and the living can keep the share of those who are dead. Sound good?"

"A night with the lovely lass and you can get a discount." said one of the mercenaries licking his lips. A wall of spears then surrounded Aksana. "Fine." he pouted backing off.

"So we have terms?" asked Gaius.

"Sounds good to me. Lord Yuri, the Myrmidons at your service."

"Thank you." said Yuri.

And so they all followed Yuri and Gaius to their ship, a majestic towering behemoth with black sails with red Minoan designs. Behind the ship Yuri could see what looked like a two-floored living area for the captain and it was covered with red-tinted windows. Yuri followed Gaius onto the ship. The preparations were made and the ship, known as the _Deadalus_ ,set off into the ocean. The Myrmidons and the Legionnaires began to sing for a successful voyage, and Yuri's heart raced.

An adventure he could only read about in his books was about to begin. A quest he knew was full of danger; and monsters beyond his wildest nightmares. But then he comforted himself by thinking himself one of the heroes from his books. He began to think he was Perseus on his way to kill Medusa or Jason and his Argonauts sailing to another adventure. Or Aragorn traveling into the mountains to find the army of the undead. This excited him and he felt a chill race through his frame. If he survived this maybe he too would be put into songs and stories. He asked Gaius if that could be possible and he laughed and said that Yuri already was put into song and tale. His Victory over Anubis already made him a hero, but on this day Yuri's tale truly begins.

Yuri sat on a crimson chair. Gaius sat down to join him and he said that this would be a fine voyage. The Myrmidon leader arrived with a mug of ale in hand. "Yuri," he said. "I have had not the chance to introduce myself. I am Bruton, leader and founder of the Myrmidons. And this is my son Octavius."

"My Lord," the young Myrmidon said bowing and shaking Yuri's hand. He looked like his father. Only his brown hair was down to his shoulders and he was built like a rock. His triceps were almost as big as Yuri's head and his armor was black with gold trim.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, sir." Yuri said with great pleasure.

"Oh-no, my prince, don't call me sir." Octavius said with a friendly chuckle. "You are here," he held his hand above Yuri's head. "and I am here." he lowered it so that his hand touched Yuri's knees. A gesture to show that Octavius was beneath him. Yuri laughed. He was too modest to let Octavius speak of himself that way. "I am neither your superior, Octavius. Let's just be friends."

"I can think of no higher honor my prince." Octavius said shaking Yuri's hand again.

"This truly is a blessed voyage," Aksana said walking towards the group. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail and she had bangs over her forehead. A circlet of gold was crowned on her head and she wore a white toga that revealed her midriff. "I see new friendships being forged here." she said standing next to her father. Octavius's cheeks flushed bright red when he saw the girl approach.

"And one I welcome," Bruton said taking Yuri's hand and shaking it as well.

"You speak truthfully," Octavius said softly. "Horakhty must be on our side is she sends great beauty to join us. You are lucky to have such a flower as your daughter general."

"Why thank you, boy." Gaius said with a foolhardy laugh.

"And what is your name, my lady?" Octavius asked taking Aksana's hand.

"I am Aksana," the girl said. "Yuri's second in command on this voyage."

"I thought it would be Gaius." Octavius said softly. "But, Yuri has made a wise choice. I trust you will lead him, and us, to glory." he kissed her hand.

"You, flatter me boy." Aksana said taking her hand back. "Father, I will be in the galley if you need me."

"That would be best." Gaius said waving her off.

"I make my leave then. Gentlemen, my prince." Aksana then left.

Gaius saw the eyes of Octavius and many more Myrmidons following her as she entered the ship. Bruton even leaned backwards to have a look at her derriere as she went into the galley. Yuri then heard someone up in the upper deck yelling. Yuri stood up and saw an island which was a flat green plain with blue mountains in the distance.

"Perhaps we could land there." said Bruton. "We could find some venison or a mammoth; I grow weary of fish and fruit."

"I wouldn't mind some meat." said Yuri. "What do you think Gaius?"

"These are the Dark Isles." Gaius said. "In truth, I think it be best if we steer clear of these cursed places."

"At least let us search for water, father." Aksana said coming back from the galley. "We've just ran out."

"Impossible, there was enough for months."

"Yes, but do keep in mind we weren't supposed to bring more than twenty men. The others, may I add, have been using our water to make mead."

"All right, fine." said Gaius. "But only search for water."

"Very well." Aksana paused. She stared at the island in front of her. It was beautiful, no doubt, but she was quite perplexed. "Father, something isn't quite right." Aksana said rubbing her chin. "I don't recall there ever being an island like this on our way to the Dark Isles."

"Yes, daughter, you're right. I think we've steered off course or something."

"In any case, we still need water for the voyage." said Aksana. "I see a waterfall in the mountains from here. I'll go with them and fetch the water."

"You are sure?" her father asked.

"Yes, I am. I fear what will happen should I not be there."

"Very well, my sweet. You men, guard her with your lives." He ordered, pointing at two Legionaries.

"I will go too," said Octavius. "Prince Yuri is my friend; I will stand by his side. And I feel it my duty to protect you my lady."

"Again, you flatter me." Aksana said with a raised eyebrow. "But, I can take care of myself, thank you."

One of the Aurelian Legionaries laid the wooden plank from the side of the ship. Yuri and the expeditionary party left the ship. They each carried empty barrels for which to put the water.

"You have until sunset!" Gaius called out to the group as they went over a hill, gone from sight.

"Be wary," whispered Aksana, "I don't know what this island holds."

"It seems rather peaceful." said Jon. He stepped over a log after her.

"Looks can be deceiving." said Octvaius. He too stepped over the log. "I remember when I went to explore an island near Sobek; it was very beautiful." He slashed a branch out of the way with his bronze sword. "It was an oasis of clean water and sweet fruits. When me and the team had our fill we were attacked by a rock monster called the Millennium Golem. It was the guardian of the oasis. When he saw us, the beast smashed my men like ants. I was the only one to escape."

"You should have known that the Rjel of Sobek created islands of false paradise in their seas." said Aksana. "It's a way to fool adventurers and pirates from coming into their land."

"The Rjel don't like company, do they?" Yuri asked.

"No, they mostly keep to themselves." said Aksana. She cut away vines in her way. She brushed her long brown hair over her shoulder with her fingertips. "And I don't blame them. They have cities with statues made of solid gold. In fact, that whole land is gold, gold, gold. They eat on it, live in it, fuck on it, even bury their dead with it. Needless to say, many countries in the world have sought to conquer Sobek for its vast wealth. All of them failed. If the islands and their guardians don't stop you, their elite Golden Warriors of the Pharaoh will. I read that only small group of elite merchants have ever bartered with the Rjel."

They exited the forest and entered a vast meadow surrounded by majestic mountains. There were elk, goats and all sorts of wild game roaming the land. There were also castle ruins dotting the landscape. It filled Yuri with wonder to know people used to live here. What must life had been like for them here.

"Oh my," said Aksana. "Can it be?" She bent down to look at a pink plant with a tinge of magenta on the outside.

"What is that?" Yuri asked.

"It's a Notta Flower."

"What's so special about it?" Yuri asked again.

"The ancient elves used this plant to defeat their enemies long ago. It has powerful medicinal purposes, but if not used carefully it can knock you out cold for many days. For example, the Siege of Eagle Keep. The elves poisoned the food of the enemy army with these plants, and when they were all sleeping they laid siege to their fortress and won the valley. I know an alchemist back in Aurelia who would pay a good bounty for these."

"I love learning new things about this world." said Yuri. He slapped a mosquito from his cheek. "These Rjel sound interesting. I hope I get to meet them someday."

"My prince," said Octavius. "The Rjel would be the last thing you ever want to meet. They've made hundreds of campaigns to try and conquer Termnnia; my people have fought them off for years. We have trained for generations to be equally matched with their armies. They are legendary warriors who could slay a knight of Rassay with one swipe."

"But he is going to be the High King." said Aksana. "I'm sure they'll treat with him. Ah, we're here."

They made it into the falls underneath the tallest mountain on the island. They filled their canteens and then began loading up the barrels. Yuri felt a sense to explore for a little while and he walked away from the group.

"Yuri?" called Jon. "We're almost done here. We're going to be heading back to the boat, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to look around!" Yuri called back as he continued walking around.

"Don't you wander too far!" called Aksana.

Yuri waved to show he understood. He explored the castle ruins. They were empty, save for a few candelabras on the floor and some musty wooden tables. He then exited the ruins and took a stroll down the fields, marveling at the wild animals and monsters such as a strange flightless duck monster called Droll Bird. It was a common monster from one of the first booster packs and whenever Yuri found it in a pack he became angry. But seeing the actual monster was quite surreal and mesmerizing.

"Should I go get Yuri?" Octavius asked.

"Let him walk around a while," said Aksana. "He's still new to this world remember?"

"Hey guys, check this out!" called Jaeyoung. He was standing behind the waterfall.

"Hey, we found a cave!" called Stas.

"A cave?" said Aksana. "Interesting. Let's have a look."

They stepped behind the waterfall through a large dirt path and entered a large, dank cave. There were pigs, chickens, sheep and cattle behind stables deep inside the cavern. A pig was roasting over a spit in the fire seasoned with spices and herbs. In one of the corners of the cave stood barrel of salted pork and yards and yards of pork sausage. There was an stone oven nearby with freshly baked corn cakes bellowing sweet steam into the air. Cabinets of cooked beef and racks of ribs and barrels of freshly caught fish filled the cave. Without thinking, Octavius and the princes ran inside and helped themselves to the food. The two Legionaries also burst into joy and went inside to join them.

"What are you doing!" said Aksana. "We don't know who this belongs to."

"We're only going to take a few morsels." Jon said taking a handful of corn cakes.

"Ah, they have wine!" Octavius bellowed when he ran deeper into the cave and discovered a winery.

"Pour me some!" Stas called. "We must go back and inform the others of our find."

"No, this cannot be right." said Aksana. "We're in the Dark Isles. There shouldn't be any people here."

"Well clearly there are." said Octavius. He smashed the tap of one of the wine barrels. The rich red liquid poured out. The princes laughed with joy as they grabbed flasks and held them under the falling wine.

"Grab a flask and join us, Aksana." said Octavius.

"No, I think it best we leave."

Meanwhile Yuri continued his expedition of the island. He found more of the Notta Flowers and gathered them for Aksana. Along the way he found trees with a soft, fuzzy flaming orange fruit. It looked like a peach. As he ate the fruit he made another discovery. Standing by the edge of cliff stood what looked like a man. He was horribly fat and hairy with bluish-green flesh and pointy ears. What frightened Yuri the most was the fact that the man stood over fifteen meters tall. He was just standing there, staring up at the sun with a dumb look on his face.

"OY!" called a thundering voice from the top of the mountain. "STOP STARING AT THE SUN YOU FOOL! YOU WILL BURN OUT YOUR EYE ONE DAY!"

Yuri couldn't see who the voice belonged to, for he was in hiding behind a rock. But he knew that it belonged to another giant. The one by the edge of cliff turned around. Yuri saw that he had one massive eye on his head. A cyclops, and not just any cyclops. A Duel Monster, called Hitotsu-Me Giant.

The giant cursed at his fellow giant and stomped away from the cliff. "I think I will have a drink." He grumbled, scratching his fat belly. Yuri's heart stopped when he saw the giant heading for the waterfall where his friends were. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the plains, away from the sight of the awful, giant Duel Monster. He had never felt so scared in his life. The Hitotsu-Me Giant had a hungry look on his face, and his eye was red and dry, probably from staring at the sun all day. Yuri dashed over logs and bushes to try and get to his friends. Thankfully some elk were running alongside him so the sounds of their hooves in the dead grass muffled his footsteps. He heard the Hitotsu-Me Giant growl.

"And what do we have here!" he said. His voice boomed.

Yuri paused and hid behind a tree. His heart pounded so loud his ears were thumping. He thought the giant had spotted him. He peered from the tree and saw the giant Duel Monster sit down by the ruins of an old watchtower. "Ah, look how it shines." he said looting the steel-plated armor off a dead soldier's corpse. Yuri realized that the giant was attracted to shiny objects from the way he played with the breastplate, turning it this way and that to make it glimmer in the sunlight. For this obsession, the giant was an outcast. He was banished to his cave below the mountain, for he killed one of his brothers long ago. The sibling tried to stop him from staring at the sun; and in a fit of rage, the bigger giant killed him.

Seeing his chance, he dashed toward the falls to find the others. He made it to the pool where the water dived down from the top of the cliff above. His friends were gone. For a moment he felt as though they had left him until he heard laughter and yelling coming from behind the waterfall. There was a feint female voice barking orders at the laughing. Yuri felt relieved, for he quickly recognized the voice as Aksana's.

He ran inside the cave, finding his friends feasting and drinking.

"Hey, there he is!" called Stas.

"Yuri, come join us!" called Octavius.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Yuri shouted. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"But, look at all the food we found." said Octavius.

"Join us, my Lord." said a Legionnaire.

"You're going to BE food if we don't get the hell out of here!"

"Yuri what's going on?" yelled Jon.

The cave began to quake.

"Oh, shit..." Yuri sobbed.

The sun was blocked by a massive figure. Hitotsu-Me Giant was home. And to make matters worse he closed the door behind him with a massive boulder.

"So that's what it was for." muttered Octavius.

The giant turned around to walk into his cave. He grunted awfully with every movement he made. The cave was suddenly filled with the scent of the giant, which was an awful odor of wet manure. He then spotted Yuri and the others. Aksana's eyes were wide open and her mouth agape in terror. Octavius and the princes were huddled around a fire helping themselves to roasted pork.

"Who...are...you!" Hitotsu-Me Giant said with anger in his already thundering voice.

"Us?" Yuri asked. "We...we're adventurers. We, uh...we got lost out at sea."

"AND YOU'RE EATING MY FOOD AND DRINKING THE WATER FROM MY FALLS!" the giant roared. The cave shook and the animals ran around crying with fright.

"From now on...we listen to Aksana." Ryon mumbled, horrified of the creature towering above them.

"Are you alone here?" Yuri asked.

"No," said the Hitotsu-Me Giant. "My brothers control the big caves."

"And do you have any other kin here?" Yuri asked.

"My mother doesn't live here on this plane of existence," said the giant. "She is the mighty goddess, Alneria the Mother of Beasts. What's this?" the giant started picking up swords and gear on the ground.

Perfect. Just perfect. Octavius and the others left their weapons and cards on the floor so as to better sit on the small logs around the fire. The giant bent down and admired the weapons. He loved the gold forged onto the blades and the shiny engraved buckles and gems of their deck boxes.

Yuri turned and glared at his friends. They all shrugged as if to say: _Sorry._

"How did you find this island?" the giant asked. "My home is well hidden from the world. Trespassers, eh?"

"Oh-no," said Yuri, he was trying to be as polite as he could. "We...we are your guests. We'd like to honor your hospitality by making you a grand feast. Share a pig and my friends will cook it. We'll make anything our host desires."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FEAST!" roared the giant. He reached for a one of the Legionnaires. The soldier squealed and writhed in his grasp.

"NO!" Yuri shouted.

"Oh, yes!" The Hitotsu-me Giant said happily and bit off half of the soldier's body with a loud crunch. He went down for the others. They scattered in all directions. The second Legionnaire was not so lucky. The giant monster devoured him noisily making sick, juicy, crunchy sounds, not leaving behind a single morsel. He ate the soldier to the very bones.

Yuri stood rooted to the spot. Never in his life had he expected to see such a horror. The soldier was still alive as the giant was eating him. He could hear his screams inside the monster's mouth. The crunching noise was the giant's boulder-sized molars crunching the bone and armor into paste. His friends were frozen in horror was well.

Aksana covered her mouth as she sobbed. The giant's hands were covered in blood as was his mouth. He picked up Stas's jeweled sword and used it as a toothpick to clean out the bits of human flesh from his teeth.

"I have never had your kind before." the giant said, followed by a loud, wet satisfied burp. "It tastes good. Who's next? You, with the glowing eye. I wonder how it tastes, eh."

Yuri felt like he was going to urinate himself. His body trembled and his heart beating so fast it felt like it was going burst out of his chest and make a run for it. How he wished he was back home. His cozy room and his soft, warm bed. If Joey hadn't come, he would be there right now reading a good book. But then he remembered something. His heart gave a leap, for he had read about a situation like this before.

 _The Odyssey_!

He remembered Odysseus, one of his favorite epic heroes in his books. He thought of the episode when the hero and his men stumbled onto the island of the cyclops, Polyphemus. Odysseus too experienced the horror of seeing his men being eaten by the monster. But he had a plan.

It couldn't be a more perfect situation. The giant looked pretty stupid and Yuri thought he could use this to his advantage. Yuri had always longed to be like the heroes in his books. Now was his chance.

"Sure, take me." said Yuri.

"MY LORD!" screamed Octavius.

"Of course, if you do." Yuri began to rub his temple. "You'll devour all the magic that's inside my head."

"Hold on a minute." Aksana whispered. "I think he has a plan."

Yuri forced his mouth into a smile. "Do you know how much magic...I have inside my head?"

"Yes!" Aksana said walking towards Yuri. "Look at his eye! Look at ours! Do they glow? Do yours glow? He speaks the truth. This man holds all the magic and all the secrets of the world."

"Secrets, eh?" said the giant.

"Yes," said Yuri, "you say your island is well hidden. Of course, it is. But how do you think we found its location?" He pointed at his eye.

"Ah," said the giant.

"Yes...you see. I hold all the secrets in my head. Even the whereabouts of your hidden island weren't safe from my eye. And if you eat me, the secrets of the world will remain secrets forever; never to be discovered, including the great treasure in the north."

"Treasure?" the giant said intrigued.

"Of course," said Yuri. "Mountains of gold coins, hills of precious gems. We were just on our way there, but it looks like...it should be yours. We owe you that much for eating your food."

"Ah, and what other secrets do you know?"

"Well..." began Yuri.

"Wait!" roared the giant. "Bring me some wine. I would like a drink as I listen to your secrets."

"Aksana," Yuri whispered, "the Notta Flowers."

"Yes," said Aksana. She ran to the winery. Octavius poured wine into a large stone bowl as Aksana began grounding up the flowers and then chucked them into the wine. She ran to the giant and handed him the bowl.

The giant took it from her with so much force her feet lifted from the ground. She fell down, landing on her derriere with a thud. The giant slurped the poisoned wine noisily. Yuri began making up all sorts of tales to keep the giant entertained. He didn't have to do it for long, since the giant drank the wine rather quickly. He was getting drowsy. The flowers were coming into effect, but he was too big.

"Do you grow tired?" Yuri asked. "Do I bore you?"

"No, no." the giant said with a yawn. "I've had such a long day. Perhaps the pretty one can sing me a song."

"Of course," said Yuri.

"There is a harp inside one of the cabinets over there," the giant said pointing to the second floor. Jaeyoung climbed a ladder and sprinted to the cabinet. There was a silver harp inside. He quickly went back down and gave the harp to Aksana. She began to play.

"What is your name?" the giant asked.

Yuri's heart gave a leap. He longed to say ' _No Man_ ', but he gave an ear to ear grin.

"My name?" said Yuri. "I am known throughout the world as...Dah Son."

"Dah Son?" the giant asked.

"Yes, Da... S-O-N... son. Dah Son."

"Very well," said the giant. He laid down on a bed of straw and furs. "In the morning, we will discuss more secrets after I have breakfast. The fat one will do nicely."

"WHAT!" Ryon said angrily. Surprised not that he was chosen as the next meal, but that the giant called him fat.

Aksana shushed the giant. "Sleep." she said as she began to sing.

 _O' There once was a warrior, so brave and fair_

 _Her name was Azala the Great Northern Bear._

 _With her magical hammer, she clobbered her foes_

 _The field, it did echo with all of their woes_

 _The king he then called her to his warm merry halls_

 _In the shiny bright castle, just north of Lynn Falls_

 _She presented herself the following day_

 _And the king, when then spoke, he had these words to say:_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _The orcs, they are pouring in from the seas_

 _They slaughter my people and they burn all our homes!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _And the fair maiden fought with all of her might_

 _Sending the foul beasts running with fright._

 _She flattened their faces and broke all their bones_

 _She knocked them away like a massive cyclone_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _The orcs they are pouring in from the seas_

 _They slaughter our people and they burn all our homes!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _When the battle was over she gave a great roar_

 _The troublesome orcs, well, they were no more_

 _But, Azala the Great Bear, despite all her might_

 _She fell in the snow for this was her last fight_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _The orcs they are pouring in from the seas_

 _They slaughter our people and they burn all our homes_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

 _O' Azala fight for me please!_

Yuri held out his arm to silence her. The giant was now asleep. Octavius ran to pick up his sword.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"Hurry, let us kill him while he sleeps!"

"And who's going to open the door numb nuts?" Yuri said jerking his thumb at the boulder. Octavius paused for a moment. He stared at the towering boulder blocking the entrance to the cave. "Blasted!" he cursed. "There is no way out."

"Oh, yes there is," said Yuri. He unsheathed his sword and climbed up the giant's head.

"Didn't he tell me to kill it?"

"Watch," said Akasana.

Yuri raised his blade rammed it down his eye. Blood gushed out of the wound as the giant writhed in pain. Yuri jumped off just in time. The giant sobbed as he rolled around his bed.

"MY EYE!" he bellowed pathetically. "MY EYE! DAH SON! OH, DAH SON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

He roared so loud his brothers could hear him from their caves. They roared down at him.

"Now, what's the matter with you?" they called.

"OH BROTHERS!" he called out. "DAH SON! DAH SON HAS BLINDED ME! DAH SON HAS RUINED MY EYE!"

"Ah, the sun has finally damaged him, the damn fool," said a Hitotsu-Me Giant.

"Well serves him right, I suppose." another one said. "Our fallen brother, whom he has slain, has finally been avenged."

And so, they returned to their caves and went back to sleep.

"Hey, moron!" Yuri called. "We're sneaking under the door!" He said this in a singsong manner, so as to irritate the giant even more.

"AARRGH! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" The Hitosu-Me Giant called out. He ran for the boulder, stomping the ground, flattening one of his pigs.

"OOOOH!" Jon called while trying to hold back his laughter. "HE GOT ME! FRIENDS! LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

"AAARGHH! THEY WON'T GET FAR!" the giant roared.

He rolled the boulder out of the way and ran into the forest, in a vain attempt to look for Yuri and the others. They grabbed their things and ran out of the cave, dashing across the island back to the ship where Gaius was still waiting.

"SET THE SAILS!" Yuri called.

"What has happened!" called Gaius.

"GO! GO! GO!" shouted Stas.

"What has happened!"

"Monster!" called Aksana.

"Where's Lucien and Maximus?"

"They didn't make it." croaked Yuri.

Gaius stared at Yuri in horror.

"That was close." Yuri said relieved.

"You...you saved us!" said Aksana. He embraced Yuri in a bear hug. She was freakishly strong. Yuri could hear the bones in his body cracking.

Octavius looked stunned.

"He did?" said Gaius.

"He did?" said Octavius. He had to admit, he was feeling rather jealous of the sight. Deep down he felt that Aksana was his. "If it were up to me we would have killed the giant and stocked ourselves with that food in his cave."

"And we would've been stuck in there too," said Jon. "There was no way any of us could move that boulder."

"It seems you youngsters have learned a valuable lesson today," said Bruton. "Let us hope our voyage goes smoother in the days to come."

"WHAT IN THE SHADOWS IS THAT!" called a Legionnaire.

Gaius turned around. He saw the giant rampaging about the forest, tearing trees from their roots, cursing and shouting. He tripped over and over again. The sight filled Yuri with incredible guilt. He felt horrible for what he did. He had just blinded a creature and now it was crying in anguish and would suffer with no sight for the rest of its miserable life. But, the beast was not reasonable and left him no choice. He wanted to run to the back of the ship and shout out his real name; but he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. And perhaps the giant had some powerful relative out there who could make the voyage hell. He decided to keep quiet and watched as the giant, and the island, vanished from sight while their ship sailed away.

* * *

 **Bakura**

* * *

Bakura watched a wizard clad in ornate, black leather robes and a black pointed hat sternly approach the main chamber of the dark tower. His snowy-white beard, which went all the way down to his feet, looked gray in the dim light of the torches of blue fire. The walls were made of black iron and adorned with unsymmetrical spikes. Up above was a mosaic window displaying an image of Zorc Necrophades waging war against the elves. The wizard angrily stormed towards the center of the chamber where fourteen black, Gothic thrones encircled the symbol of a white Wdjat eye.

"Master Denethon," Bakura said with his sharp-toothed grin. He was tossing a knife in the air.

The wizard ignored him, storming towards the ring of thrones.

"Well, it seems like someone is in a foul mood," Bakura muttered.

"Ladies!" called Denethon. "Assemble now!"

There was chill in the chamber. Black, smoky masses swarmed from every crevice in the tower. They each found a place in the thrones and morphed into hooded figures wearing the same black armored coat Bakura was wearing. They stood in a circle around Denethon, unmoving and lifeless as though they were mere statues.

"Sit," the wizard commanded and then took his place on the main throne which unlike the others was white and unsymmetrical yet pleasing to look at. He sat down and then his assassins did as well. One of them, wearing a dark-red cloak trimmed with gold, crossed her legs after sitting on a throne by Denethon's side.

"There is talk that Prince Daveed is sailing to the Pillar of Termnnia to claim the God Cards," the wizard said, resting his staff on his lap. "Do you have any idea how much that disappoints me?"

The hooded assassins said nothing. But even in the dim light of the tower he could see their mouths twisting into grins. This further angered him. Clearly the women found their lack of progress funny.

"There was a time when you could get your contracts done quickly and efficiently! The most feared killers in Termnnia, and you could not even find and eliminate one baby boy."

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh did an excellent job hiding him," said the woman in the red coat. She reached for an ewe in the shape of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and poured herself a glass of an alcoholic drink glowing neon green.

"Then find him!" shouted Denethon. "Master Bakura," said Denethon. "I understand you have a bit of news for us?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Prince Yuri's presence has also been discovered by Master Zorc."

"So he knows?" asked one of the hooded women.

"Yes, and he assembled a deadly fighting force of monsters guarding each level of the mountain where the God Cards sleep. The Divine Beasts are utter fools, for they have locked themselves in their cards, only to be woken by their master. But thanks to Zorc's monsters, they will remain atop that mountain forever. Zorc is confident that Yuri won't even make it past the first. But, I recommend sending one the ladies to the mountain just in case."

"Just in case?" said Denethon. "You said, you were certain the first beast would kill Yuri."

"Yes, but remember that Yuri is a boy with many surprises. Anubis thought he could kill him off and look what happened to him. Marietta," he said to one of the hooded assassins.

"My Lord," the woman said, getting out of her throne and getting down on one knee.

"Make haste for the Pillar of Termnnia. If the boy does surprise us in any way I want you to put a stop to it."

"As you command, Master Bakura. He'd best pray the other monsters destroy him. For if he does make it to me, I will make him regret the day he was born.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

The voyage was calm for the next few days, but the adventurers were fools to think the dangers were well behind them. A Legionnaire called out that there was another island ahead. It was beautiful, with green fields, crisp gray mountains and deer with gold antlers were grazing in the meadow. But then the beauty of the island became dulled in Yuri's eyes when he saw horrible creatures coming out of caves at the foot of the mountains.

They were bearded men, well fit and as tall as a skyscraper. They had nothing on but saggy loincloths to cover their nakedness. They were no Duel Monsters Yuri had ever seen, but then Gaius said that they weren't Duel Monsters. They were giants; and they could smell human flesh a mile away. They saw the ship and howled into the sky, pounding their hairy chests. They got on all fours and started running towards them like apes.

"Holy shit!" shouted Ryon.

Jaeyoung and Xiefeng ran out of the captain's house with bows in hand.

Jaeyoung quickly took an arrow from his black velvet quiver and he fired at one of the giants; but to the beast peddling towards them it was like an ant bite. Gaius ordered that the ballistae be prepared. But by the time they got out on deck the giants splashed into the water and began wading towards them. Jaeyoung aimed for their eyes. He hit one and he groaned and rubbed his eye scratching his cornea.

"Archers!" shouted Bruton. His Myrmidon marksmen aimed and fired sending a stream of arrows flying towards the giants. Yuri ducked down on the iron railing and closed his eyes. He could hear the chaos all around him. The cries of the crew, the whistling of the arrows and groaning and roaring of the giant cannibals splashing towards him ready to make a meal of his flesh.

 _No it can't end this way_ , he thought to himself, _I've got to do something!_

He got up and could not believe how close he was to the giant cannibal. A second ago there was a blue sky, the sea and an island in the distance; now there was nothing but shiny apricot colored flesh covered in onyx colored hair. A giant growled as he looked down at Yuri and he lowered his hand to try and grab him. Yuri took out his sword and began swinging it to and for scratching one of his fingers. The giant growled and shook his hand but he continued to try getting Yuri. Yuri fell backwards and scurried to a wall where he was cornered.

"Gaius!" Yuri cried. "Gaius!"

Gaius saw the giant's hand getting closer to Yuri. He ordered three of his men to help, but by the time they reached the steps, the giant had Yuri in his hand. Yuri wriggled around screaming for help. Jaeyoung aimed and fired hitting the giant's wrist. The mad creature let out a low bellow and opened his palm enough to let Yuri free. Yuri did not know what came over him, but he climbed up the giant's arm using the arrows that stuck to his deep skin and he made it to the shoulder and ran down the collar bone then he raised his sword and stuck it into the giant's neck and he ran across slicing the thin skin as blood flooded from the gash like water rushing from a broken dam. The giant choked. He clasped his throat and he fell backwards into the sea taking Yuri with him.

"Yuri!" shouted Gaius.

As the crew battled to keep the other giants away Gaius searched the waters looking for his prince.

"LOOK!" shouted Octavius pointing at the water. It was Yuri swimming in the blood red water. His sword was in his teeth as he swam for the boat. Jon threw a rope ladder down the side of the ship to aid his friend. By that time the ballistae were ready; and they launched, hitting one of the giants in the leg. He roared so loud the world shook. He looked down at the wound. Xiefeng took this time to shoot the giant in the eyes.

The final giant did not want to clash with the crew anymore and made his way back to shore.

"No, there is no escape!" growled Gaius. "BRING HIM DOWN!"

Arrows, ballistae, and harpoons flung towards the giant, piercing his flesh and turning the sea red.

"HORRAY!" the crew cheered.

The Myrmidons took out instruments and began to play.

All giants down and not one man lost. It was quite a Victory.

"You fool!" Gaius said picking Yuri up. Yuri thought he was going to get a scorning, but then Gaius smiled and hugged him in a bone-shattering embrace. "That was the most amazing thing I've seen in years. I have trained you well." He put a hand on Yuri's shoulder then he noticed something on Yuri's palm. "What've you got there, lad?"

Yuri showed him a pouch. He opened it and discovered that it was full of gold Star Chips mixed with galaxy cut rubies, sapphires and a diamond all the way at the bottom the size of an egg.

"Where did you get that?" A Myrmidon asked.

"It was hanging in the giant's beard," Yuri answered. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"I think we should do some exploring," said Gaius.

The ship sailed towards the island and then Yuri and his friends jumped out and walked through a vast grassy plateau towards the caves at the foot of the mountains. The rocks were painted with tribal markings and there were human bones scattered all over the place. There were the ruins of ships hanging from the walls of the caves like ornaments. There was a fire nearby and there were chests full of Star Chips, sacks of gems, silverware, tea sets of glass and gold, handsome paintings, statues and elegant furniture, and boxes and boxes of unopened booster packs. Spoils Yuri would read about in epic stories. When he was young he read about knights fighting back evil creatures and then finding mountains of treasure in their caves to loot.

"Would be a shame to leave this lying around." Jaeyoung said using his foot to tap a small chest with Star Chips, gold goblets and jewelry. He took out a piece of parchment from his black backpack and began to draw a map.

"What are you doing?" Aksasna asked.

"I've got to come back later when this is all over," Jaeyoung said scribbling the latitude and longitude and then the marks leading to the caves.

"Let me have a copy of that!" said Stas. "My mother would love these jeweled chests."

"We can't take them with us?" Yuri asked.

"You dumbass, Yuri, we can't take all this," said Jon. "Just half of this stuff will sink the ship."

"We can take the cards," said Aksana. "These monsters will serve us well, and maybe I can make a deck worthy enough to be at the academy."

"You want to go?" Yuri asked.

"I do," Aksana said ripping open a pack and stuffing the wrapping in her black leather sack. "But father prohibits me from going. I'm skilled at Duel Monsters as well as swordplay. Perhaps I'll run away and enroll myself."

"Classes are expensive," said Ryon. "It's is like twenty-four thousand Star Chips a semester."

"Then I'll become a mercenary and save up," Aksana replied smiling at a card she got called Labradorite Dragon.

She paused and heard a barking nearby. "It can't be!" she said climbing up a hill of gold bars.

Stas grabbed a small empty chest and stuffed as many bars as he could into it then buried it before making a map of his own. Aksana then found the rarest dog in all of Termnnia.

A Maron, better known as the Duel Monster named Outstanding Dog Maron. A puppy with warm, golden fur and cute little brown eyes. The dog was barking from inside a gilded cage.

"I've got you little one," Aksana said smashing the lock on the door with her sword. The puppy jumped out and climbed up her chest to lick her face.

Aksana laughed and held him up.

"A Maron," said Jon. "Good thing my sister, Genesis, isn't here."

"Or any princess for that matter," Stas said burying his chest of gold bars. "The Princess of Arbor is willing to pay ten million Star Chips just for one. Marons are impossible to find. Aksana here just struck gold."

"And there is no reward great enough to part me from this dear thing." Aksana said holding the puppy as she made her way down. "Oh, don't worry, little one. I'll take care of you."

She walked back to the.

When the companions looted all they could, they left the caves and continued on their quest to the Pillar of Termnnia.

The sun went down on their first day of the quest, and then the glimmering Termnnian stars came out. The moon was nowhere to be seen. Yuri leaned on the rail watching the water reflect the night sky so beautifully it looked like he was sailing through the stars. They didn't call this The Sea of Glass for nothing. Jon, Stas, Ryon, Jaeyoung and Michael were in the captain's house studying the cards they looted from the caves of the giant cannibals. Down below on deck the Myrmidons clapped and played music as Aksana danced around wearing a crimson top and shorts. Maron was by her side bucking his hind legs as if dancing beside her. The Myrmidons took turns dancing with Aksana and Gaius was around to make sure none of them got too frisky with his daughter. It was Octavius's turn and for this Aksana was happy. When the song was over, Octavius picked her up and spun her around.

Aksana laughed with shock and the Myrmidons cheered.

Yuri smirked and continued watching the dark sea.

"Enjoying the view?" Aksana said climbing up the stairs.

"Yes," Yuri replied looking at the Maron in her arms. He petted its head and it gave a happy whine and wagged its tail which tickled Aksana's chest. "I've never seen anything like it before." Yuri said staring back at the sea. "This sight is truly amazing."

"So, Yuri the Giant Slayer?" Aksana said leaning her back on the rail. Yuri laughed at her humor and ruffled her puppy's fur.

"Nah, I got lucky. It was nothing but adrenaline doing all the work. I wasn't even thinking."

"Don't be so modest. You've gotten the best of two horrible giants."

"But from what that man, Yami, tells me; there are going to be far worse things than man-eating giants."

"Indeed there are." said Aksana. "Termnnia is beautiful, but it's not the land of milk and honey, Yuri. This quest is but a taste of the challenges that come your way during your life here. Most people would have broken and given up by now especially if they came from a life of calm and luxury from whence you came. You're a very strong person."

"Strong, brave or just plain foolish?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know maybe all three." Aksana said with a chuckle. "I can say this: Not many warriors can climb up a giant's arm to slice his throat and live to tell the tale."

"Then again how many people have you seen climb up a giant's arm to slice his throat?"

"There! You see? I have seen none do such a feat. You're probably going to be the only one in my lifetime to do such a feat. I can tell you're going to be a great High King."

"If that's what I'm meant to be then so be it. I'll face anything this world wants to throw it me be it giant or orc. I will get the Divine Beasts and accept my title as High King of Termnnian."

He was kidding of course, but Aksana took it seriously.

"Yuri you're the bravest boy I ever met." And then she kissed his cheek. Yuri was shocked and stood rooted to the spot, but meanwhile down below Octavius saw this.

"Looks like she's taken there, son," said Bruton.

"He thinks because he's going High King he can take any woman he wants," Octavius said burning with jealousy.

"Well son this is what happened when you don't make a move."

"Damn him." said Octavius.


	63. A Brash, Young Warrior

**Yuri**

The next morning Yuri and his friends went outside and saw nothing but mist. The Legionnaires and the Myrmidons were all on deck, staring at something.

They made way for Yuri and his friends save for Octavius who had to be motivated by his father to move. When Yuri, Aksana and the others reached the bow of the ship, they saw it coming through the mist like a ghost.

The island was up ahead, and standing ominously in the distance was the Pillar of Termnnia.

A massive mountain towering high into the sky and it had four knights carved into it as though they were guarding the three cards on top of the mountain.

Up on the top of that massive behemoth of a mountain were the Divine Beasts.

Fear gripped Yuri's body as he realized this. He began to shiver violently, and he felt like wetting himself. Seeing the task at hand stand ominously before him was just overwhelming. Aksana slid her arm around Yuri's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder to calm him down, as well as to displease Octavius, and it was working; his face turned red and he balled his fists when her saw this.

"We're here," she whispered. "You ready to fulfill your destiny?"

Yuri gave a gulp and he nodded.

"Yes," he answered sheepishly.

Below deck Gaius and his Legionnaires got the horses ready. Yuri and his friends rode ahead of everyone. Gaius followed as did Bruton, Octavias and a handful of Myrmidons. They rode into the forest while a larger group of Myrmidons and Legionnaires stayed with the ship and set up camp. Octavius listened to the excited chatter of Yuri, Aksana and the princes up ahead.

To him their voices rang loud over the many conversations of the Myrmidons and the Legionnaires who told tales of battle, bedding and glory. His eyes saw Aksana run her hand down Yuri's now thick arms. She laughed when she remembered how skinny and timid he was when he first started his training with the Legion.

"Where do we go from here?" Yuri asked.

"We make for the foot of the mountain," Gaius answered from behind. His voice echoing in the vast, empty fogged forest.

"And then?" Yuri asked.

"You're on your own from there. Neither I nor your friends may go up with you."

"So, I have to climb THAT alone!" Yuri exclaimed.

"That's the way of it O' High King?" mocked Octavius. "Is it too much for you? Maybe we've found ourselves the wrong ruler."

"Hold your tongue!" hissed Askasna as she turned her head to look at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ryon asked.

"Ignore him." said Gaius. "I sense a monster of green eyes inside that boy. If he doesn't release it soon he will find trouble."

"Be silent boy!" growled Bruton.

Octavius grunted and kept silent. His insides shaking from both anger and embarrassment.

They rode in the forest for hours and soon it was growing dark, so the company decided to make camp for the night.

Yuri found no sleep, for the forest of the dark isles were filled with all sorts of horrible noises. He felt as though any moment a hideous creature would come out of the darkness and grab him. He took a deep breath and finally shut his eyes thinking of his cozy room back in the Montgomery's home. How he missed them but most of all he missed Crystal.

What was she doing right now? And would she be all right?

The girl was just miserable without Yuri and Ren, and how would she cope when he would no longer visit Earth when he was High King? And how would Yuri's new life affect hers? He sighed and buried his face in his pillow deep enough that his ears blocked out the sounds of the forest, thinking of her always made him feel better.

"Good night Crystal," Yuri said sadly, starring up at the Termnnian night sky.

The next morning, Yuri awoke into a totally different world. The sun was shining its warm light in the forest which was abuzz with the beautiful songs of the birds. The air was warm compared to how chilly everything was the night before. Yuri smiled and got out of his sleeping bag, feeling rather refreshed. He stretched and gave a yawn, then saw a flash coming from behind the trees ahead. Yuri got out of his sleeping bag, left the campsite and walked to the light. He left the forest and found himself in a clearing where a ray of light was shining down on a log.

There was a bright flash and a majestic-looking rod appeared made of silver with elegant designs. When Yuri picked it up he found it was no rod; it was the hilt to a sword. A light extended from the hilt and formed into a divine curved blade with glowing white runes in an ancient language. He gave the sword a few mighty swings.

Yuri smiled and wondered where he got such a weapon.

"Gifts from the goddesses," said Bruton walking towards him. Yuri was rather startled and jumped when he heard his voice. "They smile upon your quest."

"They smile on the wrong person," scoffed Octavius. "I'm the better fighter."

"What has gotten into you?" Yuri asked taking his gifts and walking away.

He heard Bruton scorning his son as he left the clearing making his way back to camp where everyone was awake.

Frying pans hissed as the Myrmidons cooked eggs and sausages over a roaring fire. Aksana was wrapped in her wool blanket to shield her body from the chilly morning. Maron whimpered as he playfully scampered around his master. He jumped up. Aksana laughed happily as he caught her puppy. She watched as Michael and the others went to the river to wash their faces and brush their teeth before coming back to the campsite to eat.

"The waterfall is free!" Gaius said coming back from his bath. His hair was soaked and a white towel hung over his neck. He wore a white shirt and slacks.

"I'm next!" said Aksana getting up.

"Anyone who follows her is a dead man!" Gaius said sternly as he sat down next to Yuri to examine his new weapons. "This is a good blade," he said as Aksana picked up her things. She held out her hand commanding Maron to stay. "This is forged from the realm of light," Gaius said, "only a few men in history have been honored to wield such a blade."

"It is an honor being in the presence of one," said Legionnaire.

"It is an even greater honor being in the presence of the one wielding it," said another.

"AYE! AYE!" said the Legionnaires raising their clay goblets.

"If this quest goes well, and it will," said Gaius, "the bards will sing tales of the day when the chosen prince climbed to the top of the Pillar of the World and claimed the three legendary monsters!"

"HURRAH!" shouted the Myrmidons.

"The fire is getting low," said Octavias wanting an excuse to get away from Yuri's praise. "I'll get some more wood."

"Find us some venison while you're at it." commanded Bruton.

Octavius picked up his sword and bow then made his way into the woods. But it would not be firewood nor venison he would be looking for.

"So, Yuri," said Stas sitting down on a log. "How goes your time in Termnnia?"

"Yes, that's a good question," the Legionnaires agreed.

"Honestly, this is not the way I thought I'd be spending my life," said Yuri.

"I hope our lessons will serve you well." said Gaius.

"It already has." said Yuri lifting his shirt. "Check this out," he said showing them all his new six-pack. Gaius laughed, and slapped Yuri's belly. The Myrmidons laughed as well showing off their own physiques. Yuri grew a bit of muscle on his arms, but they were nowhere near the chiseled and rock-hard bodies these soldiers had.

"Every princess, and daughter of every noble is going to be after you, lad," Gaius teased.

Michael laughed silently cutting an apple with his black curved dagger with dragon statuettes.

Meanwhile Octavius followed the river while hiding in the trees. He heard the clink-clank of a sword and gear up ahead and the thundering of a waterfall. His heart began to beat loudly in his chest, so that his black armor was bouncing along with every thump. He shivered with excitement, and continued following the sound of gear ahead of him. Then he spotted Aksana stretching in the sunlight in front of a pool to warm herself before going into the water to bathe. Octavius made his way to a bush to keep hidden from her view. He smiled, baring his white teeth as Aksana looked around cautiously before removing her armor and clothes. Octavius felt beads of sweat going down his brow seeing the girl's nakedness not too far in front of him. He marveled at her features.

Aksana let out an erotic sigh when she felt her body freed of her heavy armor. Octavius let out a loud gust of breath from his lungs watching Aksana cautiously step down on the rocks and making her way into the clear cool water. She breathed a sigh of relief and waded towards the waterfall where she applied her scented oils on her arms and legs. Octavius could take it no more; and he got up from the bush, marching towards her. Aksana saw him and gasped, dunking her body into the water and crossing her arms over her chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted.

"I've come to bathe, my lady." Octavius said removing his armguards.

"Well I got here first! Get out before I call my father!"

"This pool and these falls are big enough for the both of us." said Octavius taking off his chest piece.

"Then go over there!" said Aksana shielding her eyes from his manhood.

"Are you not impressed?" Octavius asked standing proudly. His body was well-built and marked with battle scars and tattoos.

"You're so revolting! Be gone with you!" said Aksana.

"Why are you so shy, my lady?" Octavius said getting into the water.

"My father will have your head," said Aksana.

"Or I will have his," said Octavius wading towards her.

"Why are you here?" Aksana asked.

"Do you not know my lady?"

"I'm not interested in some mercenary scum like you."

"But you have an eye for a gutless fool like Four-Eyes?"

"Show some respect you knave! He's our future High King! And, no, I do not have an eye for the boy! It is my duty to protect him nothing more!"

"And it is my duty to protect you," he said getting closer to her.

"I don't need protecting."

"Yes, you do." said Octavius. "I had the brains to bring my sword in with me, while you chose to go unarmed. Had I been a bandit you would surely been robbed or raped."

"Leave me," whimpered Aksana.

"Do not shy away from me young one," Octavius said grabbing her face and turning it so she could look at his. He leaned forward to kiss her; she shivered in his grasp. She could not believe she was succumbing to him.

But the calm of the morning was disrupted by a loud roar. They both looked up and saw an Aqua Dragon standing over them on the waterfall ( **ATK/2250 DEF/1900** ).

It had a stout body with cerulean scales, large wings and a teal underbelly. It stood on two stubby legs and it had gleaming white claws on its three fingers. The beast's gleaming red eyes shined in the sunlight and the little fins behind its jaws flapped.

"RUN!" shouted Octavius. He waded for the rocks to pick up his gear while Aksana backed up into a small cave behind the waterfall. Octavius had time to put on his shorts before Aqua Dragon hopped down into the pool with a loud splash, snarling at him. Octavius smiled and held his sword standing his ground.

"You want to fight huh?"

"What are you doing?" said Aksana. "That's a dragon; you have no chance against it!"

"Watch, Aksana, you'll be quite impressed when you've seen what I can do! Come on! Come on! I can take you!"

Aqua Dragon roared and struck with its right claw.

Octavius blocked it with his sword.

"Hah! Hah!" said Octavius. "Come on you fat bulging beast you're no challenge!"

Aqua Dragon then heaved and released a watery beam from its mouth. Octavius dodged and the beam made a burnt crater where it hit. He lunged forward and slashed the dragon in the leg. It was nothing to the dragon but Octavius felt he dealt a mighty blow and le leapt and slashed his tail. The dragon whipped him with it sending Octavius flying into the water.

He swam up and dodged another beam from the dragon's mouth. The water grew uncomfortably hot and he swam out and dealt another cut on the dragon's leg. The beast was getting annoyed and lunged for Octavius with its claws cutting his arms and chest. Octavius was losing the battle but he had to keep his calm to impress the girl.

They circled each other for a moment, but then Aqua Dragon yelped and with its wings it flew away as best it could. Octavius began laughing like a mad man then gave a mighty roar which echoed across the island.

"YOU FLEE FROM ME!" he shouted. "I AM OCTAVIUS: KILLER OF DRAGONS! YOUR KIND HAS NOTHING ON ME! RETURN TO ME AND FACE ME! You see Aksana! The dragons themselves flee from me!"

"It's not you he flees from!" Aksana said wrapping a towel around her naked body and she ran for a small hole in the rocks to hide.

"What?" Octavius asked.

He felt the ground shake behind him. Something large landed with a loud thud and its shadow blocked out the sun. There was a sound of chains and a loud and terrible snarl. He turned and saw the guardian of the island. Strong Wind Dragon, a towering teal-colored behemoth with a fifty foot wings. It had large powerful arms and legs. It had glowing yellow eyes the pierced Octavius' soul like fire. It roared and attacked Octavius beating him to a bloody pulp but the boy's ego was strong and he would risk life and limb to impress Aksana.

Aksana took this time to dress herself in her armor and she lunged out of her hiding place to try and fight back the dragon. The beast growled and knocked her away with his massive fist sending her flying into the pool. Octavius was mad that the monster would attack his woman and he roared running for the beast who fired neon blue flames from its mouth. Octavius dodged but he dropped his shield which melted into paste on the rocks.

Just then Yuri jumped from out of a tree and slashed the dragon's neck with his light-forged blade. The dragon roared in agony searching around for whoever attacked him. He found Yuri and lunged at him snapping to rip him to shreds with his sharp teeth.

Octavius fell on the ground exhausted and he could only watch as Yuri took his glory from him. Yuri jumped up high and his blade began to glow white hot. He spun like a twister beheading the beast. The head rolled into the forest and the body wriggled around and fell twitching for a moment before finally laying still.

"Holy shit..." Yuri said looking at the blade. He gave it a few swings.

Yuri then heard someone laughing behind him.

He turned and saw Gaius, his face red with joy and wonder. Gaius laughed manically again and he held out his arm. "DRAGON SLAYER!" he shouted.

Yuri, just for the thrill, raised his Light-forged sword up in the air. Gaius's cheer surged throughout the island, followed by the roar of the Legion and the Myrmidons as they came out of the woods cheering. They surrounded Yuri patting his back and bumping their fists with his.

"I've taught you well boy." Gaius said hugging his star pupil.

"FOOL!" shouted Octavius. "You needn't risk your life like that! I had him beat."

"You're welcome." Yuri said making the blade disappear.

"AKSANA!" Gaius shouted when he spotted his daughter. She was on the rocks nursing her wounds.

"Father..." she said weakly. "It's a scratch. No worries."

"Are you okay?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, Yuri the Dragonslayer here saved me."

"Yuri saved you?" snapped Octavius. "What is this about Dragon Slayer? I did most of the work! I weakened that dragon for him. I fought two of them before he showed up."

"And they both had you beat." said Aksana. "Pervert."

"Pervert!" shouted Gaius furiously unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Octavius. "What does she mean? TALK!"

"He saw me naked father."

"WHY YOU..."

"Take it easy Gaius." said Yuri grabbing Gaius' sword with his bare hand. "No more fighting for today."

"Stay out of this little prince."

"I order you to stand down!" shouted Yuri.

Gaius looked at Yuri and nodded. "At your command your highness." he said sheathing his sword. He shoved Octavius out of his way and Aksana ignored him. Michael and the others stared at him before leaving him alone at the falls. When he was by himself Octavius kicked the rocks around him and he gave a loud roar.


	64. The Trials of the New High King

**Yuri**

* * *

He forced himself back up and walked up the road to the second level of the ancient Celtran city. The buildings here were more lavish and there were bright gardens still waiting to be tended to. It was sad sight to behold. So much beauty and it was withering away to nothing. As he walked through the districts he found nothing standing in his way. There were very large windows carved into the sides of the mountain, letting in some sunlight into the forgotten city. The Celtra were truly a marvelous race to have made such a metropolis, especially after hollowing out the mountain to make their homes.

It was an uneventful walk and just as Yuri spotted the road leading to the third level, the ground started to shake.

 _Here we go!_ He readied his weapon.

The withering gardens began to tremble and from the dirt rose an army of undead Duel Monsters. A platoon of skeletons wielding axes and a blue shield known as Zombie Warrior formed right before Yuri's eyes. His ears then picked up a sort of cackling laugh.

He turned his head to the left and saw the rotting, chubby buddy of the Clown Zombie coming out of the shadows of a nearby building. It held a rusty scythe in its hands. A moan joined in with the undead clown's laughter.

It came from a Duel Monster called Armored Zombie. Its flesh was dark green and it wore samurai armor red with rust. Hair dangled from its rotting scalp and waved around its face like spiderwebs. The mountain shook again and then a cyclone of darkness shot out from the ground standing forty meters all the way up to the roof of the second level. The creature was a Zombie-Type monster called Despair from the Dark.

The creature was like shadow made solid.

It looked down at Yuri and chuckled.

And so began Yuri's second trial against the monsters of Zorc Necrophades.

The Despair from the Dark's minions also had the power of rejuvenation, and this Yuri was growing rather tired of. The Zombie Warriors were easy to take out since they were just walking piles of bones, but once they fell to the ground they came back together again. The same was said about the zombie monsters, for every time they lost a limb it would grow back, and from the limb that was lost another monster emerged from it.

 _You are not alone!_ Said a heavenly voice in his head. _Use your monsters!_

Yuri listened to the voice and reached into his deck drawing the first two cards. He summoned two dinosaurs called Uraby and Trakadon.

He fell to his knees from being heavily drained of mana, which he learned was the magical energy used by Summoners to conjure Duel Monsters and mages to use their spells.

But he smiled, for he realized he was blessed again by the goddesses with his newfound gift of summoning real monsters to aid him in combat. It didn't take him years to learn like Yami said, they just blessed Yuri with the gift to aid him.

"ATTACK!" he shouted.

While his two raptors got to work on the zombies Yuri focused on Despair from the Dark who was looming over him in the town. It was such a massive monster, but he saw something glimmering on its forehead. There was crystal lodged in there, glowing bright violet, much like the equip-spell card that boosted up Zombie-Type monsters in the game.

Yuri put his sword away and swiped at Despair from the Dark's hands with his light-forged sword

The blade of divine light burned the shadowy flesh of the monster so as to keep its grasp away from Yuri as he made his way to the graveyard of the town where the towering undead creature commanded its legion of zombies.

Yuri leaped in the air and slashed the monster's ankles with his sword. White flames seared the flesh of the towering zombie and it fell forward with a tremendous crash.

Yuri then ran for the creature's head and rammed his blade into the crystal. Yuri then began to pull on it with all his might until it finally popped out.

Despair from the Dark felt this and it reared back up, howling in agony as it lost its power.

Yuri then smashed the crystal on the ground and the unholy shadows snaked away from the shattered shards causing the violet crystal to lose its power.

Yuri heard a commotion coming from behind him.

The zombie monsters were fleeing from the two dinosaurs. It seemed that the crystal was what caused them to regain their lost limbs and create new creatures from them when they fell. The dinosaurs Yuri summoned easily sliced and diced the corpses and scattered the bones of the Zombie Warriors all over the plaza.

Now it was time for the Despair from the Dark to be vanquished. Yuri then climbed up a chapel, all the way to the top as the shadowy beast lay on its knees, drained of its power. Yuri jumped from the top of the chapel, and then cut the monster's throat with his holy sword. The creature grasped its neck as a flood of inky-black blood shoot out from the wound like a massive geyser. And then it fell to the ground and returned to the shadows from whence it came. Two challenges down, eight more to go.

The third beast Yuri had to overcome was a foul dragon called Infernity Doom Dragon, one of the most hideous creatures he had ever seen. The beast was resting on the top of a hill overlooking a grand plaza and used a dark wind that cut anything to ribbons like a thousand sword to keep Yuri from proceeding any further. The ancient buildings were being blown away and the trees were cut down and the rocks cut up like paper. Yuri blocked this with his shield. The dark wind had no effect on the item and Yuri sprinted down the road with all his might as the light-forged shield protected him from the razor-sharp winds.

Yuri finally made it to the hill and the dragon readied itself for battle, firing black fire from its mouth that bellowed noxious fumes. Yuri took out his rifle and fire at the beast. The bullets penetrated its flesh and shredded its organs into paste. The beast bellowed as it felt the life being taken from it. Yuri then ended its misery with a powerful slash from his light-forged sword, cutting the monster vertically in half. The third trial was over and Yuri took the time to rest. He noticed a spring on top the of the hill where the dragon was standing. It looked like coolest and freshest water Yuri had ever seen and it was twinkling like the stars in the heavens. He dipped into the spring with his hand and sipped all the water he could collect. It was cold and sweet, and he could feel himself being fully healed of fatigue just from those few sips. He drank more and more, until he felt the will to fight another rejuvenating serpent again Yuri had read about tales of Celtran springs with magical water that could heal illnesses and relieve those of their weariness. He couldn't believe he found such a spring.

He opened his canteen and drank all of the regular water with one gulp. It didn't taste as good as the Celtran water; it tasted like iron by comparison. The he filled his canteen to the brim with the magic Celtran water. Whatever was waiting for him up above was most likely going to be a harder challenge, but at least he knew he wouldn't go tired so long as he had his magic Celtran water. And then, with a sprint, he took another road to the next level of the city inside the mountain where the next beast would be waiting for him.

* * *

The fourth monster Zorc sent was a fifteen-meter mass of pink muscles wearing green pants and had a grinning skull for a head. It was called Inferno Hammer, and for good reason, for it carried a massive iron hammer in its hands, ready to crush Yuri. It growled in the middle of what used to be another grand plaza for the Celtra. He raised his hammer up and flung it down with all his might. The mountain shook violently. Down below, Aksana and the others saw The Pillar of Termnnia tremble. Rocks slid down its slopes and the knights carved into the mountain began to crack. Yuri had a problem with the creature, for its flesh was impervious to the sword of light and the rifle of light. Yuri felt distraught; those were his only weapons against the horrors of the mountain and the creature shrugged off each attack like it was nothing. He used up all his mana to summon a Two-Headed King Rex, a monster just as tall as the Inferno Hammer; but even it was no match for the beast.

The Inferno Hammer rammed its hammer at the dinosaur Yuri summoned and broke its jaw. The beast was sent flying across the plaza and landed in an old bathhouse where it disappeared. Yuri drank the magical water but though it washed away the pain of summoning the Two-Headed King Rex, his mana did not go up. The Celtran water healed the user of physical ailments, but not magical. The Infernal Hammer growled as it approached Yuri. Yuri tried to fight it again, but his sword had no effect on the creature's flesh, even with the holy flames engulfing the blade. He thought the round bone-colored ring on its belly was a weak spot, but even that proved impervious to his attacks. Yuri wasn't feeling as confident as he used to anymore, now that the monster in front of him was pretty much ignoring every blow that landed on it. He had one more idea. He reached into his knapsack and took out the bottle of the venom he collected from the serpent in the lake below.

Yuri summoned Uraby again to keep the monster busy as he climbed to the top of a building. When the monster was close, he leaped onto its shoulders and poured the venom down its mouth. He took his arm out just in time before the teeth closed shut and jumped down where he landed on some bushes. The beast dropped his hammer and began clutching its throat in desperation. Steam billowed from out of its mouth and it could feel its insides being burned away by the venom. It made sickening, choking sounds as it fell on its knees praying for some sort of salvation from the pain inside its body; but there was none to be had, for Zorc was cruel and unmerciful, and he scoffed as the creature fell dead.

Another challenge gone, but there was no time to celebrate, for there were still six monsters ready to end Yuri's quest for the Divine Beasts.

Sure enough there was another road that was going to lead Yuri to another monster.

The fifth level of the city was beautiful. The buildings were still clean and had their color and there was a ring of waterfalls thundering down into a lake in which the town lay. But dulling away the beauty of the city was the fifth monster in Yuri's way.

It was actually two monsters, called Gemini Imps. They were two fiendish identical brothers with muscular bodies and curved goat horns on their heads and they had long tails and powerful wings that made them faster than sound. The only way to distinguish them was their color.

One's flesh was a shade of lavender and the other was cerulean. They also had their faces painted in white and had numbers emblazoned in red; the lavender one having the number 1 on its face and the cerulean one having the number 2.

They proved incredibly hard to attack, for they were like blurs in Yuri's eyes as they flew all around him to exhaust and frustrate him. Yuri swung his light-forged blade until his arms got tired, but they kept ducking out of the way in the blink of an eye.

As they flew over him they punched him hard and scratched his face and whipped him with their tails, knocking him into walls so hard he burst through them. They grabbed him by his legs and took turns tossing Yuri in the air like a rag doll and then they threw him to the ground with all their might making him crash hard. He felt his wrist snap and his back ached and the wind was knocked out of him making it hard to get up. And then they picked him up again, playing their game of catch with his body and, again, throwing him to the ground and dislocating his shoulder. Yuri had never felt so helpless in his life and he sobbed as the creatures picked him up again and tossed him around in the air and smashing him onto the ground.

He fell down screaming, but was caught by the lavender demon who took him up higher for the final blow. Yuri called for Gaius and Aksana and even Yami to save him, but it was futile, for he was many miles into the mountain.

He couldn't believe it was going to end this way. The realization that they were finally going to kill him calmed him down. He knew it was going to be all over soon as the lavender fiend took him all the way to the roof overlooking the city below. "Fuck you!" Yuri cursed at the beasts before giving them both the finger, trying to show some defiance and bravery. He did not want to give the beasts the pleasure of seeing him beg for mercy. And the foul creature wound up its arm, spinning Yuri around and around before letting him go. With all his might, Yuri reached into one of the pouches in his armor and held out a Duel Monster called Black Ptera.

The dinosaur Duel Monster arrived just in time and caught Yuri just a few feet from the ground. The flying dinosaur then spotted the monsters and chased after them while it let Yuri lay on his back to rest and drink the magical water he collected earlier. Though it did not mend his broken wrist and his ruined shoulder he could feel himself feel ready for battle as he rode his monster. The Black Ptera opened its mouth and released sound waves that could destroy molecules. The creatures then sped around over the fifth level of the Celtran city, trying to get away from the flying beast. Yuri began to laugh, and he readied his magical rifle, firing madly at the twin monsters that found amusement in torturing him. He got the cerulean one in the wing and the Black Ptera released its powerful screech, vaporizing the horrid demon into nothing.

Then it was time to go after Number 1. Black Ptera flew just as fast as the Gemini Imps did and it caught up with the final one. Yuri shot off both its wings. The creature fell to the ground waving its arms in the air in a hope to grab something to stop the fall with no avail, and then it crashed onto the ground. Yuri jumped off the dinosaur's back and used his sword to cut the monster into shreds. And so, he overcame the fifth obstacle Zorc put before him. Yuri was now at the midway point. This battle proved to be the most difficult of the beasts he had fought and there were still five more monsters to fight. Sure enough, there was gate opening to another winding road up to the next level of the mountain city. Black Ptera began to squawk hysterically just as Yuri was about to call it back to its card. He was trying to tell him something.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

Black Ptera took flight and soared to a lavish villa near the edge of the city. Yuri followed the flying dinosaur on foot. The villa was in ruins, but clearly the dinosaur wanted him to see something. Yuri went up the cracked marble steps, using his light-forged sword as a torch to light up the darkness. There was a room with a collapsed roof but there were some cards resting on top of a drawer. Yuri felt excited and went inside to pick up the two cards. They were Duel Monster cards of course but they were beautifully designed and had shiny letters and gold edges. To make it even better, they were dinosaurs. The Black Carnoto and the Dark Amargo. They were both glowing with a light blue aura and had a special rune near their element on the top of the card.

"What does this mean?" Yuri asked.

The Black Ptera looked at him as if to say: " _You're really expecting an answer from me?_ "

Yuri shrugged and put the cards into his deck and then he drank a few gulps of the magical water before summoning back his monster and following another road to his next challenge.

The sixth level of the city was also surrounded by waterfalls, but it was dark with only a strange constant flashing blinking over and over like a massive strobe light. It disoriented Yuri a bit. This part of the city was in great ruin and there were skeletons hanging from archways and trees and bridges. Yuri took a few steps into the town and heard a horrid, booming chuckle echoing off the stone walls.

There were skeletons piled all over the city. They were on the roads, in the gardens, sitting on chairs in porches and hanging off of windows. And then a loud booming sound blasted into his ears. Yuri yelled as he covered his ears. There was a fierce wind blowing all around him and the booming sound was beginning to get clearer. Yuri could not believe it.

It was a familiar sound, in fact it wasn't just any sound, it was a song! A song he heard back on Earth. The song was so familiar to Yuri it made him feel goosebumps, for what kind of a creature would be so demented enough to be coming out to torture and kill a person to a song so joyful and carefree. At first Yuri wasn't so sure, but he focused on the song despite it booming through the city, blasting windows to pieces, and knocking trees down from their roots and even collapsing a few small buildings. He was shocked, for indeed the song was what he thought it was.

It was the whimsical tune called " _Livin' in the Sunlight"_ by Tiny Tim.

It was a song Yuri loved to use to annoy Crystal when they were in the car on trips to Miami back in the day. Why on earth was it playing here in this strange world? Yuri pushed his palms to his ears as hard as he could, struggling to move forward from the powerful winds that were threatening to blow him away. The bones all around him rattled and rolled out of place, giving Yuri the impression that they were alive.

The song looped over and over again as he trekked as fast as he could to the limits of the sixth level. Sure enough, there was the road, but that was not all that was there. What he saw up ahead made him stop dead in his tracks. The dim, flickering lights revealed one of the strangest Duel Monsters Yuri had ever seen. It stood twenty-meters tall and wore a white suit with horizontal black and white stripes.

The monster had short legs leading tiny feet in light-brown shoes and a ball and chain on its right leg. It had a round body with long arms and tiny hand and a shadowy, featureless face with wild hair swaying in the fierce wind and piercing, red, lamp-like eyes staring down at Yuri. It had a zipper in its striped suit, and Yuri hoped it would stay that way, for he saw the creature in one of Crystal's binders back home. He hated it for its ill-begotten look and its freakish name. Il Blud.

Clearly someone with a demented mind had to come up with such a beast. In the card, Il Blud's zipper was pulled down revealing a monstrous face with a bulging eye and a murderous smile. When Yuri's eyes met the beast the music began to play even louder. He could feel blood drip down his nose and he felt like he was going to rip his ears off.

The music was so loud that Yuri's companions could hear it in their battle below. The sound was so strange that even the enemy stopped fighting to try and fathom what they were hearing.

"What devilry is this?" Michael said listening to the odd song.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Yuri begged the monster to stop the music. He let go of his right ear, to free his hand so it could get a card from his deck. His ear rang with the loud music and just shut down. He went deaf in his right ear; and he had an urge to let go of his left one just to maim it for the sake of not listening to the song anymore. He summoned his Uraby again. The dinosaur was ready to cut Il Blud to pieces. The Il Blud reached for its zipper and pulled it down to reveal the face inside. Its eye was looking up and down; left and right, nonstop. Then it saw Uraby, and opened its mouth, sucking the dinosaur in like a black hole. Yuri began to see the face chew; Uraby's tail, which was sticking out of the monster's mouth, was swaying violently. Yuri could hear the crunching of bone and the gushing of flesh as it was being pounded down into nothing, and then the tail stopped moving. The face slurped it up and laughed as blood trickled down its chin.

This horrified Yuri as much as angered him. He always hated Il Blud for being such a freak of a monster. This was now frustrating Yuri beyond belief. He grew tired of rejuvenating limbs and flesh and armor that were impervious to weapons. He wanted to plow through the remaining six monsters and just get to the top already. He wished for a way out of this. Perhaps the new cards he found would help him out. And so he ran away from the Il Blud monster, who slowly made its way after him, giving a hideous laugh as its spaghetti-like arms swayed peculiarly in the air as it gave chase.

Tiny Tim's lyrics continued to thunder over the city. Yuri found a place to hide, and then searched his deck for the two new monsters he found. He found the shiny surface of the Black Carnoto and he held it up, bracing his body for a stinging; maybe if he was lucky the summoning would be too much and kill him, but the creature was summoned and he didn't feel a thing at all. The new beast gave a roar as it shielded Yuri with its tail. Its flesh was blood-red with stripes the color of gun metal. It had two ram-like horns on its head and spikes on its brows.

It was as long as a bus and taller than two giraffes standing on top of one another. The Black Carnoto had glowing amber eyes and two rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth concealing a slimy, black tongue. It had a gold nose ring and its back was covered in bumpy plates. The creature gave a thunderous roar that drowned out the music; and then it shot from its mouth a molten fireball that sent Il Blud flying back more than a few yards. Black Carnoto looked down at Yuri and snorted before nodding its head. It looked like it was going to fight the beast itself.

It roared again and shot fire from its mouth, lighting up the city in an inferno that was so bright it dulled out the annoying flickering lights. Il Blud grew worried and began to shot balls of darkness from its heads that merely stung the Black Carnoto. The beast dashed towards Il Blud, completely ignoring the shadowy balls that were being tossed at him. Then it gave a pounce and knocked Il Blud on its back.

Black Carnoto then stood over Il Blud as it wriggled on the ground, trying to get up. Il Blud tried to cover its concealed face with its arm but it got torn off with one massive bite. And then Black Carnoto pulled on the fabric of the suit and ripped it off to reveal the nightmarish face inside. Black Carnoto gave a massive heave, puffing out its chest, and then bathed the creature in molten fire.

The striped suit curled into embers and the beast's eyes melted away to nothing, leaving behind an empty socket and skin that clung to the skull like the wax of a melting candle. Black Carnoto then stopped when all that was left was the blackened skull of the creature. Black Carnoto snorted to blow away all the ash and embers, and then smashed the skull with its foot. And just like that, Yuri heard the cheerful sound of the xylophones at the end of Tiny Tim's song.

It was over. Black Carnoto roared and then, in a bath of glittering lights, vanished.

The dinosaur returned back to the card so it could rest. To Yuri's shock the card was no longer extravagant like it was when he found it. It now looked like your ordinary ultra-rare, Duel Monsters card.

What happened? Yuri didn't have time to think about why or how he summoned the beast without any use of mana or why the card seemed to lose rarity after he summoned it. The flames began to engulf the city and Yuri gave a happy sigh of relief, knowing he was at the midway point. Only five more monsters would remain after he took care of the next beast that was waiting for him at the end of the next spiraling road.

But he didn't know how long he would last. He had a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, a cracked rib and one of his ears was completely deaf and he was losing his hearing in the other one. What would be the point of being High King if continued to lose pieces of himself with every monster he came across. He saw himself as a limbless man, sitting on his throne. What a sight that would be. He took a few gulps of the magic water, feeling refreshed again. He gathered his things and slowly went up the road to fight the seventh monster.

The monster of the seventh level was a Darknight Parshath, a dark warrior with the upper body of a man in dark armor and had the legs of a black winged-horse. It had amazing speed as it galloped across the sixth level of the city, which was a giant Colosseum lit up by giant brass torches. There were torn red banners hanging down from the ceiling bearing the emblem of an ancient and powerful House.

The Darknight Parshath galloped towards Yuri, reaching him from two hundred yards away in a matter of seconds. Yuri now had to deal with a creature who had both speed and strength, for the evil knight could smash through boulders like thin sheets of paper. His weapon was a long steel sword and a winged shield. Yuri thought his light-forged blade could easily slice through the blade like his did with the Shadow Battalion at the foot of the mountain earlier that day, but the Darknight's sword was powerful.

When the light-forged sword clashed with the Darknight's blade it created sparks and a loud _ping_ that stung Yuri's good ear. He then tried stabbing the knight, but even his armor proved impregnable to the sword. Darknight Parshath raised his wings, smacking Yuri away. Yuri swayed his sword back and forth at the cost of immense pain from his shattered wrist.

Darknight Parshath reared on his hind legs and smashed Yuri's arms with his diamond-hard hooves. Yuri yelped as he fell backwards and smashed onto ground, hitting the back of his head. Parshath sneered and reared up on its legs again, ready to crush Yuri's head. It proved to be a fatal mistake. There was no armor in its underbelly. And it took all the strength Yuri could muster to get up.

He the jammed the divine blade into the knight's gut. Darknight Parshath remained still as a statue for a brief moment and then he began to glow and there was an explosion of light that knocked Yuri back to his butt. He looked up and saw Darknight flying above him, only he wasn't Darknight Parshath anymore.

He was turned into Airknight Parshath. A face once twisted and evil was now warm and friendly. A bright halo hovered over the knight's head; and he looked down upon Yuri and smiled.

"You saved me from the shadows," said the knight, "to thank you, my lord Yuri: Vanquisher of Anubis, I will be yours to command for a brief time. And for every evil that you slay in this accursed place, I shall become stronger. Once I have reached my final form, I will leave you and inform my people of your return. And as another token of my gratitude I will not be needing any of your mana to be summoned."

"Parsath," Yuri said, taking a knee. The divine knight flew down and quickly pulled him back up.

"There is no need for you to bow," said the knight. "There are still three more monsters for you to send back to the shadows. Before we go though, I will boost your mana just a bit more. That way you can summon two strong monsters instead of one."

Airknight Parshath raised his sword and pointed it at Yuri. He raised his wings, then a light-blue aura rose from the knight's body. The aura shot out of the sword and surged into Yuri's body.

"There, now you can summon two strong monsters, and can call Level Seven creatures into battle."

"Thank you, sir," said Yuri. "But why are these creatures here? I thought this was a sacred place."

"It is, but the enemy, Zorc Necrophades sent these foul beasts in an attempt to stop you. There was a beast in this level who I slew to aid you. But Zorc tainted my spirit with the shadows."

"Well, I'm glad I ran into a friend in this awful place. These monsters will get worse."

"But now you will not face them alone," Airknight Parshath said turning into a card.

He soared into Yuri's deck in the blink of an eye. Yuri readied his sword and left the Colosseum. After wandering a maze of corridors and hallways inside the massive building he spotted a twisted bronze gate that led to another road winding up farther into the mountain. Yuri took a deep breath and ran up the road towards his next challenge.

Feeling calmer now that he had Parshath with him, Yuri trekked up the long road into the eight level of the city.

He saw sunlight up above.

This level of the city had carved away all that was rock and had replaced it was massive walls of glass. He knew he must have been in the crowns of one of the knights that were carved onto the mountains. Yuri sighed with relief, knowing he was no longer in the darkness. Waterfalls poured down the windows and the water surged around the city. The buildings in this level of the city were made of limestone and had trims of polished silver.

A large chandelier that was once powered by magic was hanging over the city. The once beautiful gardens were now decayed and bore only dusty earth and twigs. There were fountains of silver that rang out like bells on Christmas day, with lights that changed color.

Ancient Celtran coins littered the bottom of these fountains, as well as small glowing crystals. Yuri wondered if this was the magical water he got many levels below. He hoped so, because his canteen of magic Celtra water was running low.

He cupped the water into his hands and drank it, but spit it out, for it tasted like iron and dust.

It was regular water. As beautiful as the city was, he still knew there was a monster to face, but he lacked the strength to carry on.

He had broken bones, and his flesh was cut and seared. He fell to the ground and just laid there. He didn't want to continue. His ribs were wailing in agony and his broken wrist was burning. Just then, he heard a whoosh fly over him. He got up from the ground and looked up just in time to see a black and gold scythe swing towards him. He ducked, and the blade missed him by inches. Yuri rolled to the left and activated his light-forged blade.

The eight monster was hovering above him. It was fiend, five meters tall wearing black armor with bone-shaped moldings over his chest and arms. He wore bone-colored trousers underneath a tasset of black and gold and matching boots. The fiend had black pauldrons, trimmed in gold and a ragged, dark blue cape. The face was skull-like with burning, red eyes and in his hands he held the scythe that he used to try and decapitate Yuri. The fiend was a Duel Monster called Dark Highlander. Without so much as a warning, the fiend attacked.

Yuri blocked the attack with his sword. The scythe bounced back, almost falling out of Dark Highlander's hands. Yuri was impacted by so much force, he felt himself get pushed back a few feet. Sparks flew after the two weapons of light and darkness collided.

The Dark Highlander grinned. It had been eons since it had a challenge. Yuri attempted to raise his blade again, but he gave a cry of anguish and fell to the ground. The crack on the bones in his wrist went up his arm from the powerful impact. He lost his sword arm.

Dark Highlander laughed and raised his scythe to finish Yuri, but then, Airknight Parshath appeared from the deck and battled Dark Highlander.

As the two monsters clashed, Yuri hobbled to one of the fountains to rest.

He wondered if the potion Aksana gave him would heal his wound. He poured it onto his arm but nothing happened. Perhaps it would only work on open wounds.

Dark Highlander would often knock Airknight Parshath away and float ominously towards Yuri; his attack always intercepted by Parshath's blade. Enough was enough. Yuri sped towards Dark Highlander as he had his back turned. Parshath smacked his shield on Dark Highlander's face, knocking him to his knees. Yuri took the chance and jumped as high as he could, using his sword to behead the vile monster.

It was over.

Yuri fell to the ground in unison with Dark Highlander's decapitated body.

"Parshath...I can't...no more."

Yuri began to fade. He saw the world get shrouded in darkness.

A voice was telling him to hang on.

Yuri opened his eyes. Parshath holding him in his arms. He seemed to have changed, for his body was shimmering and there was a bright aura around his body. There were other features about the knight that had changed as well such as his armor and an extra pair of wings coming from his back.

"What's happened to you?" Yuri asked.

"I have evolved." said Parshath. "I have become Avenging Knight Parshath. I grow stronger with every battle."

"And I grow weaker," said Yuri. "I can barely stand."

"You have to continue on, Prince Yuri. Please, Termnnia is counting on you. There aren't that many monsters left. You can do this. I will be with you! Your monsters are with you. We can do this together."

Parshath carried Yuri towards a garden and set him down on a bed of flowers so he could rest. And then he said: "Stay here, I will be back," and then he galloped away. Yuri breathed heavily and then shut his eyes. Moments later he felt someone slap his cheek. Parshath stood over him, with a large bottle filled with the magic Celtran water. Yuri eagerly drank it and felt refreshed.

"My arm is still broken," sobbed Yuri.

"There is not much I can do to help with that," said Parshath. "I will fight for you if need be."

"Thank you," said Yuri. "This magic water is a miracle, if only I didn't have any broken bones though."

Parshath gave a soft chuckle and said: "The next challenge is an easy one. I know of the beast that lurks in the next level."

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"I needn't tell you," said Parshath. "For, so long as you follow one rule, we will not have to face a ninth monster."

"I thought Zorc picked his best," said Yuri. "Sounds to me like this monster is lazy."

"He is not to be trifled with when angered," said Parshath. "He is an ancient demon, with incredible power. But, as I said before, you must do one thing. There is a tree up there, bearing golden apples in its branches. They are mythical fruits that have the ability to heal any ailment on those who eat them. They can cure disease and their blessed juice can mend bones, heal scars and even boost one's mana by a considerable amount. My prince, Do NOT eat these apples. I know your arm hurts, and the fruits have the power to mend your wounds, but if you eat them, you will spell certain doom upon yourself. If you can avoid eating the fruit, the beast will not fight us, and we can move to the tenth level and defeat the next evil."

"Is that all?" said Yuri. "This will be a cinch."

"Remember, do not eat the fruit," Parshath said again before returning to his card.

Yuri gathered his strength and left the eight level of the ancient city and followed another winding road, this one lit by gold torches with flames that danced for thousands of years. There were glowing, blue hieroglyphics on the walls depicting ancient tales. The floor turned into a red hexagon-tiled path that led to a town that doubled as a garden and as a massive bathhouse. In the middle of the town was a two-hundred-yard pool with crystal clear water and white and blue tiles. There was an island up ahead lit up by torches, and there stood the tree bearing golden apples Parshath warned Yuri not to eat. But, a Nymph sitting there as well wearing a white silk top that revealed her midriff and a silk skirt that exposed her left leg.

She had long, curled, fiery red hair and dazzling, bright green eyes. Her eyelashes were long and curved as was her physique to which she had no shame flaunting to the world. She ate some grapes as she lay on her red couch and beckoned Yuri to come forward. He kept a firm grip on the hand of his light-forged sword. This displeased the Nymph and she said in a seductive whisper: "Why do you stand at the ready? Do I look as though I want to fight?"

Yuri shook his head and said to her: "Zorc sent ten creatures to stop me from receiving the Divine Beasts. Do not play me for the fool. I know that you are the ninth."

The Nymph made a playful whine and said: "Well then, there's your sword, and here my naked breast. Strike me down and finish me if thou wills it."

She raised her arms and shivered. Yuri stood where he was.

"Aren't you going to strike me down?" the Nymph asked.

"I've been through a lot on my way up the mountain." said Yuri. "I can see through your tricks. The moment I step on that island you're going to make your move."

"I honestly have no intention to fight," said the Nymph. "Please, come sit."

"No thank you," said Yuri.

"I have prepared a bountiful feast for you, Prince Yuri. Do you not see?"

She held out her hand to show Yuri a long table covered in a crisp linen cloth. There were candles lighting up bowls of peaches, apples; plates of fried fish; silver trays of roast chicken; king crab covered in butter and salmon steaks grilled to perfection. Yuri's belly ached and his mouth watered, and he had to admit the Nymph was beautiful beyond belief. He hated to think it, but she made Crystal look ugly by comparison. He stayed his ground, but as much as he tried, he couldn't help but fall for the Nymph's charms.

He heard a voice in his head, beckoning him to fight her and be strong. But he was hungry, sore, and tired; the Nymph looked rather friendly.

"That's a good boy," she said as Yuri crossed a stone bridge onto the island. Yuri sat down on a cozy armchair and helped himself to the food. It was delicious. The Nymph grinned, watching Yuri eat the food. She then beckoned him for a swim in the pool. Yuri almost chocked on an apple as the mysterious Nymph removed her garments and jumped into the pool. Yuri's heart beat faster with every second. The voice in his head pleading for him to ignore her. The voice was him. His spirit told him to avoid her and run, but it was his flesh and bone began to think for itself. The pain in his arm even subsided. Even his senses had fallen for the Nymph's charms. She smiled and wagged her finger, telling Yuri to join her. Yuri threw the apple core away and removed his armor and gear, jumping into the pool where he swam with the Nymph for a good few minutes before he made love to her.

 _Run, don't fall for it. Run!_

Yuri was too busy kissing her neck to listen. He began licking her breasts, squeezing her buttocks, fondling every inch of her body. She turned herself around and beckoned Yuri. He came from behind and put himself into her rump. The mysterious Nymph moaned with satisfaction as she clung to the edge of the lake, feeling Yuri's thrusts until he climaxed.

* * *

An hour later, Yuri and the Nymph lay together under the apple tree. Yuri had his leather trousers on and his head resting on the Nymph's lap as she mended his arm with a chilled oil that soothed his pain.

"I could stay here forever," said Yuri.

"And why shouldn't you?" said the Nymph lying naked beside him. "You have all the food you can eat; this whole city can be your kingdom; and I can be your queen."

"I want nothing more," Yuri said with a sigh, rubbing her thigh and hips with his fingertips.

"And the Divine Beasts?"

"Fuck 'em," Yuri said with a lazy laugh. The Nymph laughed as well. "What have they ever done for me besides make my life a living hell?"

"Exactly," the Nymph said, kissing Yuri's forehead. "You owe them nothing."

"You're damn right-Ow!"

"Oh my, your arm will not grow healthy if your bones remain broken. I do have a remedy for that,"

The Nymph got up, setting Yuri's head on the grass, and then she plucked a golden apple from the tree.

"Eat this, and your arm will be restored."

"But I was told not to eat those?"

"What harm will they bring?" the Nymph purred, waving the apple over Yuri's head. "Your bones will be mended and for each apple you eat, your mana will grow and grow until you can summon legions of monsters who will guard our kingdom."

"But. My friends,"

"They stay below while you suffer here alone. All Termnnia is expecting to throw its problems upon you once you take the Divine Beasts from the temple above. But I say, no more must you have to suffer, my love. No more. You won't need the Divine Beasts, for you will have me and this city with its wonders. Termnnia and its people are what made your life hell. You owe this world nothing. Eat the apple, and stay here, with me."

"So be it," said Yuri. He took the apple from the Nymph's hands and bit into it. The apple tasted incredibly sweet and he felt soothing warmth in his ribs and his arm. His bones were really mending.

 _This is incredible_ , Yuri thought.

The Nymph grinned villainously and ran off, diving into the pool.

"Where are you going, baby?" Yuri called.

A horrid hissing answered him.

 _Who daresss eat MY applesss?_

The Nymph laughed as she hid inside a building. She peered behind a column and started laughing.

"What have you done!" Yuri shouted.

 _Who ate my applesss? You! Ah, yessss. There you are, you cursssed thief. I ssssee you, thief._

Yuri turned around and saw a massive serpent, a hundred yards long, slithering out of one of the buildings. Its scales shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow and its eyes were like burning coals. A forked, black tongue wriggled out of its mouth as it moved towards Yuri.

The ninth monster was a Rainbow Snake Eingana.

Yuri dodged its fangs and fell in the water. Not a good idea, for this was an element the snake thrived in. It moved twice as fast, it opened its mouth to strike Yuri, but he missed. Yuri reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. He left it on the island.

 _Fool! You're an idiot! I told you to fight her! No, always thinking with your dick!_

Yuri tried to get to the island, but Eingana always whipped him away. He was toying with Yuri, allowing him to get close to island, only to knock him away every time he within a fingertips length of his divine weapon.

Yuri could hear the taunting laughter of the seductress as she watched Eingana torture Yuri from behind the pillar.

Eingana made a hiss that sounded so much like an evil laugh. It whipped Yuri around like a rag doll, smacking him into walls and even holding him underwater for a minute. Yuri dodged the next attack and ran across the bridge towards the island. He picked up his deck box, but he was hit in the head by a stick. The Nymph laughed and picked up his light-forged sword before running off into her building to hide. Eingana whacked Yuri with his tail again and sent Yuri flying into a building.

"Parshath!" Yuri cried. "Parshath, help me!"

 _You disobeyed me. I told you not to eat the forbidden fruit, and you failed. The consequences of your actions are for you to deal with alone._

Eingana slithered towards the building.

 _No more gamesss. I will crusssh your bonesss._

"I'm dead anyway if I don't do anything," Yuri muttered as he searched his deck. "Please, don't ignore me. I summon, Ancient King of the Swamp!"

Yuri summoned one of the new dinosaurs he got from Joey the day he came to pick him up. It was a level five monster but he only felt a pinch when he summoned it. The apples really did boost up his mana. The Ancient King of the Swamp was a massive long-necked sauropod covered in black natural armor, with its tan flesh underneath. Its neck almost reached the ceiling and it had two spikes coming out from its shoulders. It had a green jewel on its head, wedged in between a circle of spikes making it look like a crown. Its tail was half the size of Eingana and the tip was in the shape of an iron hammer. Frills with orange membranes then came out from the back of its long neck, a signal that it was ready to do battle, and then it flushed blood to make dazzling patters on its flesh and armor to confuse the evil serpent it was fighting.

Eingana gave a loud hiss and raised itself up to try and match the height of the Ancient King. It was twenty feet short. Ancient King of the Swamp bellowed and smacked Eingana's head with its long neck. Eingana hissed and snapped back at the dinosaurs, trying to bite its neck, but there was too much armor for him to use his fangs. Eingana failed another attack and Ancient King of the Swamp kicked it away. As the monsters had their fight Yuri summoned a light-brown dinosaur called Gilasaurus.

The raptor cried out as it leaped from the building Yuri was hiding in. It sped under the two monsters as they grappled one another; made a powerful bound over the bridge and island; and ran across another bridge towards the building the seductress was hiding in. She screamed in horror as the dinosaur smashed through the walls and pounced on her, pinning her down to the floor. She breathed heavily out of horror as Gilsaurus stood over her, snarling. She let go of its master's sword. Gilsaurus then opened its mouth and devoured her.

Meanwhile Eingana and the Ancient King continued their epic brawl, smashing buildings and splashing a great deal of water into the city, almost emptying the pool.

Together, Yuri and his monsters at last brought the vile serpent down. To make sure the creature was dead Yuri cut off its head. The ninth battle was over. Or so he thought.

The Nymph returned, dragging a lifeless Gilasaurus by the tail.

"Did you honestly believe it would be so easy?" she purred.

Suddenly her body was shrouded by shadow and covered her from head to toe in colossal armor with a shadowy purple cape. A staff with blades on both ends made of darkness made solid formed in her hands. She gave the blade a twirl ready for combat.

"Be careful," said Parsath. "I sense a darkness fouler than all the monsters we fought radiating from her.

Yuri charged and battled th Nymph, who was Marietta, the assassin Bakura sent to finish him off.

Yuri blocked each of her attacks with high guards and low guards, performing graceful twirls as he dodged her moves. She proved a deadly opponent, but backed by the goddesses, Yuri was even stronger. He fought her off until he found his opportunity and stuck her in the gut with his sword.

She groaned in agony, feeling the divine light burn her inside. Yuri released his blade from her body and pirouetted away from her as she turned to ash, letting out a final scream before she crumbled down to nothing.

Yuri knelt down exhausted from the fight.

Avenging Knight Parshath then appeared and he slapped Yuri across the face three times, knocking him to the ground.

"I told you not to eat the fruit!" He shouted. He heard the disapproving growls of Ancient King of the Swamp, who was still displaying its blood-flushed patterns. Parshath knew better than to lay another hand on Yuri.

"Okay, okay," Yuri said getting up, his hand on his reddened cheek, "I deserved that."

"Well, at least your bones are mended," said Parshath.

"That, and I have brave monsters like them in my deck," said Yuri. "I swear, had I done this without any of them, and the help of Horakhty and the goddesses, that multi-headed serpent on the first level would have killed me."

"Monsters can be useful allies," said Parshath.

"Yeah, and with each battle, I'm looking forward to being High King. Zorc and his monsters don't stand a chance with us around."

Ancient King of the Swamp and Gilasaurus roared with approval.

"But who the hell was she though?" Yuri said, referring to the Nymph who coaxed him into eating the magical fruit.

"She was an assassin of the Sisterhood," answered Parshath. "I saw the mark on her arm. She is a follower of Anubis, sent here no doubt to use her feminine charms to confuse you. And it worked."

"Hey, I would have liked to see you fight against those kinds of charms. I read about Nymphs; once they have you under their spell it's over."

"Shame on me as well, for thinking it was going to be too easy," said Parshath.

"No shit," said Yuri, summoning back his monsters. "This is Zorc we're talking about. Of course he's not going to make this easy. We both should have known better."

Parshath agreed and returned to his card.

Yuri walked to the island to pick up his shield and rifle; and to dress up in his armor. Once he was geared up he left the ninth level and readied for the final fight.

* * *

He walked up the final road to the tenth level of the city to await the monster who was beast called Dark Necrofear.

She was a nightmare of a monster; a bald demon-woman with blue flesh and dressed in strange ornate armor. She carried a mutant baby in her arms and gave a crackle when Yuri appeared.

She used her power to summon the ghosts of the nine monsters Yuri had slain.

So again, Yuri had to slay the multi-headed serpent with the rejuvenating heads; the Despair from the Dark, Il Blud, Inferno Hammer.

Yuri's monsters went into a rage when he summoned them.

Dark Carnoto again, incinerated Il Blud; Ancient King of the Swamp strangled Eingna; and Parshath sent Dark Highlander back to the abyss. But every time Yuri killed a phantom, Dark Necrofear would summon them again. But for each kill Parshath grew stronger and he evolved again into his ultimate form.

He became Neo Parshath the Sky Paladin.

No longer did he have a winged horse for legs. He had none, and his shield and sword grew larger and his face was covered by his helmet. There was a platform hovering behind him and he let his divine light wash over the tenth level of the city. The phantoms faded and Dark Necrofear was revealed. Yuri dashed for her, slashing her a hundred times with his sword. He had so much rage inside of him and he used her to flush it all out. He then bashed her on the head with his shield over and over, crushing her skull and then he said to her: "Give Zorc my regards," and he finished her, cutting her body in two.

It was over.

There were no more monsters to fight. Yuri fell to his knees and sobbed with joy.

He couldn't believe he made it. He survived all the challenges Zorc put before him. Now all that was left was to get the Divine Beasts.

"It is done." said Neo Parshath.

"Where will you go?" Yuri asked.

"To the realm of light, where I will await the day we can meet again. Thank you, Prince Yuri, for saving me from the darkness."

"And thank you for helping me," said Yuri. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Goodbye Yuri," said Neo Parshath. "Rule well."

Yuri gave an ear-to-ear grin as his friend took off into a trail of light, returning to the heavens. A tear fell from his green eye, and he bowed respectfully before traveling up the final road to the top of the mountain. Despite the monsters in his way, the Celtran city was a beautiful sight and one Yuri knew he would never forget. He walked up the spiraling stone path which took him higher and higher above the ninth level of the city below and he was saddened that he had to leave the beautiful sight.

Perhaps one day he would come back and visit it. The path then led him back outside and he noticed the temperature dropped and he shivered for he was indeed on top of the world. Snow fell all around him and the wind howled and bit his flesh. He could see for miles from where he stood. The sun was finally setting behind the ocean and he could see a small dot on the other side of the island that was the ship.

"Going somewhere?" Octavius asked coming out from the entrance.


	65. The Divine Beasts

**Yuri**

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked. "You're supposed to be helping Gaius and the others."

"No." said Octavius, He had a brown burlap bag in his hand.

"I ask you to stand aside, dear prince. I will be the one to climb the Pillar of Termnnia; and it will be I who will claim the Divine Beasts; and then they will name ME the Lord of Termnnia!"

"Is that what this is about?" Yuri shouted. "You wish to take everything from me to feed your ego? What will your father have to say about this?"

"He needn't say anything," said Octavius. "In fact, I don't think he'll say anything at all ever again."

He opened the sack and tossed his father's head at Yuri's feet.

Yuri's breathing stopped. Bruton's eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his mouth wide open in a look of horror. Probably the shock he had knowing his son was going to end his life.

This couldn't be happening, Yuri thought. This couldn't be happening. He should be getting ready to go to school with his friends. He should be walking on the beach with Crystal. Hell, Yuri would have given anything to see Brett right now.

He wanted to go home.

It was one nightmare after another. But though he was gripped by fear he felt his legs stepping forward.

Yuri didn't know what came over him; it was as if someone took control of him.

A warrior from deep inside awoke and he lunged for Octavius releasing his light-forged blade. They battled. The snow and rocks stained with their blood. The two men fought like lions but at last Yuri cut Octavius in the gut spilling his intestines into the snow. They bellowed steam as they slumped into the ground. Octavius's mouth was wide open in agony and he moaned as he fell to his knees.

"For your father," Yuri said before hewing the head of his foe off his shoulders.

Yuri slammed himself on the snow rested for a while.

He felt...guilt.

There was pity eating away at him in his chest. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

He killed a man, and he killed him violently.

Tears froze in his cheeks and he sobbed. Back on Earth, Yuri was a shy guy who wouldn't even hurt a fly. He had such a fondness for all life that he would pick up insects with a sheet of paper and toss them out the window.

But those days were over. That Yuri was long gone. He had come to realize that he was now a killer. A week ago, he maimed a cyclops and killed a giant. A day ago, he killed a dragon, and today he had slain ten monsters...and now he had killed man he once called friend.

He got on his knees and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he looked at Octavius's mangled corpse. The snow drinking his blood, the hair on his severed head waved in the biting cold wind.

Yuri wailed in desperation. "I'm sorry!" he cried again placing his hands on his face. He sobbed, his shoulders heaving with every gasp of despair.

"I didn't want it to end this way."

Over and over again, Yuri saw the moment he cut off Octavius' head.

The look in his eyes when he raised up his blade. A look of fear.

His poor babbling. The gasp of shock when he realized that in seconds his life was now over.

"I'm sorry Octavius...I'm so sorry."

He sat there for a few more minutes. When he regained his strength, he stood up. Octavius' body was almost buried by the snow.

Yuri turned around, before his body would be overcome with grief again, and saw a tablet on the wall. The journey to the beasts began here. But there were no steps nor ladder to climb and he had another hundred feet to go.

This cannot be happening!

But he knew there were people below, dying to give him this chance.

He took a deep breath and climbed up the mountain with his hands. As he went higher and higher it grew colder and soon ice and snow began to assault his body. His gloves began to rip and his cape was now ragged from being stepped on repeatedly.

He could feel his face no more and his lips were so chapped blood poured down to his chin in a frozen stream.

The tears in his right eye froze, shutting the eyelids closed. He had been climbing for hours, using the magical Celtran water to refuel his strength until he ran out.

Though he was sore, frozen and tired, he was determined to make it up the mountain.

He thought of his friends below. He thought of Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Patty.

Of Yami, Joey, and Ren.

And then he saw Crystal. The smile of his good friend gave him warmth and he forced his muscles to keep climbing until he reached a temple on the top of the world. Yuri ran for it and went inside where he was greeted by warmth. He collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and coughing blood.

Then up ahead he saw a pedestal gleaming white and encrusted with gems and decorated with leafy silver designs.

Inside the pedestal; he saw them.

There they were: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

The cards were one of the most incredible things Yuri had ever seen. They were made of gold that was pounded flat enough to be a card and the designs of the monsters on the cards were a work of art unlike any he had ever seen in Duel Monsters. Seeing them almost rejuvenated him and he got back up to his feet and walked towards them.

A choir began to sing and the temple shook when he placed his hands on the pedestal.

He opened the glass and reached inside and he was blinded by a bright light. He shielded his vision with his hand.

"Hello Yuri," said a voice that rang like the water in a river.

Yuri opened his eyes and lowered his hand. He was standing in the clouds. A giant woman stood above him, armored in gold and she had wings over a mile long.

"Do not fear me, for I am the Mother of all Monsters."

"Horakhty!" Yuri gasped, and he knelt.

"Stand, young one," Horakhty said warmly. "You have overcome many nightmares to get to where you are, and both you and your monsters fought bravely against the forces of Zorc. My three most powerful children will be at your command. You have earned it."

"Why me, Your Grace?" Yuri asked. "Why has all this been bestowed to me?"

"I shall tell you," said Horakhty. "Your mother was the last Celtra, a people of my creation, whom I entrusted make the world more beautiful, hence their name: The Gardeners of the World. But when Anubis, the Lord of the Dead, unlocked the gates of the Shadow Realm and opened the world to Zorc Necrophades, the Celtra took it upon themselves to summon my son, Exodia, to defeat him after a brave pharaoh perished. This pharaoh was Termnnia's only hope, but he was killed by a treacherous thief. That pharaoh is your Duel Monsters master."

She displayed an image of Yami walking down the halls of the Spire of the Kings.

"That's the Pharaoh!" Yuri asked. "But…that's Master Yugi! I thought you said he perished."

"He has," said Horakhty. "But what you see before you is only a spirit of that Pharoah. I kept his spirit locked inside the item you saw around the boy's neck."

"The Millennium Puzzle?" said Yuri. "So, that spirit lives in the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yes. I kept him safe within the puzzle and ordered it to be shattered. He would only wake when someone puts the puzzle together. Five thousand years late, Yugi Muto was that someone who released the pharaoh from his slumber. It was destiny. He has returned to guide you on your quest."

"So, what happened after the thief killed the spirit of the puzzle?" Yuri asked.

"As I said before, the Celtra, having lost all hope, called upon my son, Exodia, to save them. But he was a defiant child since the Higher Power and I birthed him. He said to the Celtra that he needed their power to be summoned. And they offered themselves to him in the Summoning of Exodia; also called The Celtran Mass Extinction as a mockery. My son sent Zorc away but, I was angered that he demanded such a sacrifice; and I had him sealed away, only to be revived when his limbs, sealed into five cards, were brought back together. There were only a handful of Celtra left in the world, but Anubis and his forces began killing them in the Golden Hunt. Your mother Luvia, dubbed Rose by her loved ones, was the last of her kind. And I must say she was the fairest of all the Celtra I have created. She was so beautiful that kings declared war on one another to claim her. Dragons even killed each other for her love. This is where you come in, child."

"Me?"

"The cards containing Exodia's limbs were discovered by an Anime-man named Solomon Muto, after more than fifteen years of searching. One night he placed the cards into Yami's deck to help him deal with the arrogant Seto Kaiba. Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel to show off his power after he had taken one of the few remaining Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards from Solomon and tearing it up. The duel was the first time Kaiba had ever encountered the spirit. The battle went into Kaiba's favor..."

* * *

" _Go, Yugi, draw your last pathetic card!"_ sneered Kaiba as all three of his best monsters, The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, hissed and roared at Yami.

Yami laughed at Kaiba's taunt. " _My deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba! But it does contain..._ " he held out the final piece of the monster. " _The unstoppable Exodia_!"

" _AAGGH! EXODIA! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! No one's ever been able to call him!_ "

Kaiba watched in horror as the Lord of all Monsters was unlocked from his seal. He broke his chains and prepared his attack. " _Hell-Fire's Rage!_ " shouted Yami, as Exodia created a ball of energy in his hands. " _Exodo-Flame!"_

Exodia launched his attack and disintegrated Kaiba's dragons and wiping his Life Points down to zero.

* * *

"…Exodia was released from his bonds that night," said Horakhty. "And he also had a lust for your mother. I gave him the luxury of freedom for but a short time should his seal be unlocked during a duel. And even though his cards were printed for the sake of the game, they are impossible to find, and you can guess how often my son gets his freedom. Before he returned to his seal he took the form of a handsome elf and traveled to Luvia's home. The form Exodia took was so fair and so beautiful, that she ignored her vow with your father and ran with the elf into the woods. There, Exodia made love with her."

"You mean that..." babbled Yuri.

"Yes, because of this, you have inherited most of my son's power. That glow in your right eye is a mark of your divinity. That is why Anubis could not kill you the night he murdered your parents and it also explains how you had so much mana, that you could summon all three of my children at once. But because Luvia also mated with Gabriel, you have inherited his flesh, and his mortality. Therefore, making you only Partially Divine."

Yuri fell to his knees in shock. "So…I'm some kind of…demi god?"

"It is much to fathom, yes," said Horakhty. "But that is why I have chosen you to be my champion. That is why the goddesses sang to Termnnia the day you were conceived. That is why my children have chosen you to be their master and why Termnnia has chosen you to be its High King."

Slifer, Obelisk and Ra suddenly appeared behind their mother. They looked down at Yuri, snarling and roaring.

"Prince Yuri," said Horakhty, "you are the key to ending the evil that plagues this beautiful world. Will you be the instrument of my divine light and cleanse the world of its evil? And will you use my children as your sword against the forces of Zorc Necrophades?"

"I will. And what of Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle?"

"That is their quest, not yours. But you will help Yugi on his mission in aiding the pharaoh."

"I will do my best for them," said Yuri.

"Then go, my champion, and fulfill your destiny!"

* * *

Down below Michael slit the throat of the last soldier from Shadow Battalion. He, Jaeyoung, Jon, Stas, Ryon and Marcel stood over the countless bodies of dead mercenaries and their fallen comrades. The Myrmidons and the surviving Legionnaires walked around the ravine searching for survivors. But then they heard a crumbling up above them.

Gaius pointed up into the entrance of the mountain and saw the battered and bloody Yuri. Tears in his eyes and his face, dirty with grime and frost bitten.

The Legionnaires and the Myrmidons crowded below and watched as Yuri held up his arm and in his hand the Children of Horakhty glimmered.

Gaius laughed with joy and he and his brothers cheered loudly.

The Myrmidons howled and bashed their shields with their fists as Yuri climbed down.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" they all shouted. "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Yuri smiled weakly and collapsed on the ground, his arm still up in the air to keep the cards from hitting the dirt. Aksana helped him up and despite all this everyone still chanted: "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"What of Octavius and Bruton?" asked a Myrmidon.

Yuri shook his head and explained what had happened on top of the mountain.

"He was a stupid boy," said Gaius placing an arm around Yuri.

"Good riddance," said Aksana. "It is a shame about Bruton though."

"We will see that he has a place in our halls." said the Myrmidon. "As for Octavius, he can rot up there on that mountain for all I care."

"I did it." Yuri said looking at his new monsters.


	66. Assault on Elleria

**Yuri**

* * *

Dressed in a gleaming white toga and a royal purple sash with a golden leaf-shaped crown on his head, Yuri waved at the Aurelian citizens as he rode on a chariot pulled by two white stallions throughout the city. Pink flower petals rained down from every window in the city, tossed by the happy citizens.

Aurelian Legionnaires banged on their drums while the prince of Termnnia made his way down the cobblestone road. His friends were behind him riding atop giant warhorses while adorned in the armor of the Aurelian Legion.

General Gaius and his soldiers, along with his daughter, rode behind them. Aksana kissed the crowd and waved whilst holding a banner bearing the bull of her House.

"HAIL TO THE HIGH KING!" shouted the citizens. "HAIL YURI! HAIL YURI!"

Back in the Caesar's tower Yuri and his companions partied the night away in the gardens around the tower.

Children flocked from the town and gathered around Yuri to listen of his adventures in the Pillar of Termnnia and show them the God Cards while Prince Anastasio, a professional bard, played the lute as Yuri told the tale, and Jon made the scary sound effects of the monsters they encountered along their journey to the Pillar of Termnnia. But no matter how many times he told the story, the children's faces always glowed and they begged for him to tell the tale again and again.

"Tell the part about the cyclops!"

"I want to hear about the fight against the traitor!"

"What of your encounter with the pretty nymph? There had to be more to it! What did you two do?"

Eventually Ryon had to stand up and tell the story.

"Can I have a kiss Lady Aksana?" a little boy asked. "I've never been kissed by a warrior before."

Aksana giggled and gave the boy a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. You must have been so scared when you were trapped in the cave with that giant."

"No, it was nothing," said Aksana.

"Say, can we even things up with another on this side?" the child said pointing to his other cheek.

Aksana and her friends burst out laughing. She planted him another one.

Jaeyoung had Xifeng on his lap. She was dressed in a thin black silk dress with slits on both sides revealing her frame. The two were locked in a long kiss.

Yuri quickly gulped down a mug of wine, smiling when he saw his new friends around the fire telling the eager children of their tale.

No. These men were more than friends. They were his brothers. And Aksana and Xifeng his sisters. He missed his friends from earth, but he had grown such a bond with the princes that it didn't hurt him as much anymore. Now he had something special to come back to on earth as well as Termnnia.

"Yuri!" Yami called. He had Joey by his side.

"Yugi!" said Yuri. But he paused. He knew that the real Yugi was resting in the puzzle around his neck. The man who approached him was the spirit of the pharaoh Horakhty told him about.

"Congratulations, my young friend," Yami said, shaking Yuri's hand. "You've done it. I just knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, but you never said anything about the Pillar of Termnnia being infested with monsters."

"We didn't know," said Yami. "Zorc Necrophades had to do with that. He must have slipped the monsters into the mountain while the Divine Beasts were still locked in their cards. So long as they were sealed in their cards, they were powerless to stop them, for they can only enter Termnnian under the command of the High King."

"But ya still did it either way," Joey said balling his fist. His joy, as quickly as it came, subsided.

"What's wrong, Joey?"

"We bring grave news," said Ser Kevin. "King Forrest attacked an Ellerian luxury barge while on their way to Emboldor. The royal family was on it."

"Are they okay?" Yuri asked.

"They are fine, yes. But Master Joey's sister…."

"My sista, Serenity, she's been captured by King Forrest," Joey said sadly.

"Lady Serenity?" Michael said, standing up from his chair. "You are sure?"

"Yeah," said Joey. "Check this out."

He handed Yuri a note. There was a lock of hair taped to the bottom of the message. It was Serenity's hair.

"We have the Guardian of the Bastard in our clutches," Yuri read aloud. "Send us the prince and the Divine Beasts or next we send her head."

"The bastard just doesn't know when to quit does he?" said Jon.

"How did this happen?"

"She was searching for an item that went along with this necklace she was hoping to give you," Joey said, handing Yuri the amulet Serenity found in the goblin caves months ago.

"It's called the Pendant of the Kings," Yami said as Joey put the pendant around Yuri's neck. "It was once used in the last alliance of Men and Elves during the Great War of the First Age. There is said to be great power inside that pendant."

"And Serenity went to the ruins of Fort Labelda to find out what it was," said Joey. "King Forrest somehow knew she would be going there, and then he and his men took her prisoner. They want you and they want you alone, cause they said if they see you with so much as a dwarf by your side, they'd kill my sista."

"Then I'll go find her," said Yuri.

"Don't be a fool, Prince Yuri," said General Gaius. "King Forrest is a man with tricks up his sleeves. And it is not safe to walk the roads alone. There mercenaries working for your traitorous cousin, Prince Hector, stalking the landscape. And Yeyunist extremists who would burn Termnnia to the ground before they see a High King on the throne who is not Forrest Ungard."

"But we can't just leave her under the clutches of that pervert!" barked Ser Kevin. "I've seen the lust in the man's eyes. To him, Lady Serenity is nothing more than a piece of meat for him to sink his teeth in."

"I will go regardless of the danger," said Yuri. "Serenity once risked her life to save me. I couldn't call myself her friend if I didn't do the same.

"So be it," said Yami. "But goddesses forbid I send you alone. I will send a raven to the Citadel and see if they can't send you their best mage to come along."

"There is no need to send a mage. I want to go," said Aksana.

"You will do no such thing!" ordered Gaius. "You are to remain here."

"But didn't the letter say Forrest would kill Serenity if Yuri didn't come alone?" Jon asked.

"Yeah," said Ryon. "And for that matter, why not send one of us? We're capable fighters."

"Not the mage I'm requesting for," said Yami. "I have specifically chosen her to be Yuri's Court Magician when he is High King."

"Ah it's a she," said Anastasio, tuning his lute. "It's about time. This little alliance was starting to turn into a sausage fest."

"So, this alliance will include the mages of the Citadel," Marcel said, rubbing his chin. "This will prove useful."

"I wish you the best of luck, Yuri. I suggest you go rest. For Fort Labelda is many leagues from here and the road will be long."

"So, this is it," said Aksana. "Time for you boys to begin your destinies."

"Thanks for everything, Aksana," Yuri said hugging her.

"I wish you could stay," she said sadly.

"Maybe we'll see each other again one day," said Ryon. "But do not fret, for we will be right here."

He pointed at her chest.

"I will never forget any of you," said Aksana. "My brave warriors. May the Goddess of Victory bless you with her strength!"

"I'll be off to bed then," said Yuri. "But first there is something I must do."

* * *

Late in the night, Yuri sneaked through the gardens around the tower. The light of the three moons were bright, letting him see everything clearly. The wind of the night caressed his face and caused the bangs of his now long hair to wave over his eyes.

"Come on," Yuri said to a figure following him. It was Goldie.

"I don't care what you are," said Yuri undoing the ball gag in her mouth. "No one deserves to be treated so cruelly. Can you speak?"

"I-I can," said Goldie, stretching her jaws. "Thank you so much, Prince Yuri. My mother Queen Elefayne will greatly appreciate this."

"Your mother is a queen?" Yuri gasped. "Wow!"

"I will tell her of your bravery this night. My people will always welcome you into our homes."

"If I can find them," Yuri said, scanning the area around a dirt path leading to the beach below. "I hear your cities are well hidden."

"They are revealed only to those who we deem worthy. And you, you are a friend of my people. We will always welcome you with open arms for what you've done for me."

"Shh," said Yuri. "Tell that to the last nymph who welcomed me into her life."

He recalled fighting the assassin in the mountain after Rainbow Snake was dealt with.

He led her to the boat Anastasio left her, just as Yuri requested. Ryon and Jon had filled it with supplies, a map and compass and days worth of food.

Yuri took her hand and helped her aboard.

She then kissed him in the lips. "For good fortune," Goldie whispered. "The Kiss of the Nymphs never wears off."

"Farewell, Goldie," said Yuri, pushing the boat farther into the water.

"Goodbye, my prince," Goldie said passionately. "Rule well."

She blew him a kiss and vanished into the night.

Fearing Caesar's wrath, Yuri hoped on board the next vessel back to Termnnia.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

Evelyn Alteria gave a heavy sigh as she sat by her father's side on his luxury barge which was sailing on the tranquil waters of the Bay of Lendas. The royal crier was in the middle of a large crowd on the deck of the barge making an important announcement.

It was the king's fiftieth birthday and he invited all Elleria's nobility to attend the party.

Evelyn wore a dress made of the finest silks and she cooled her face with a finely decorated fan from the Empire of Uzume. Her flowery tiara glistened in the unforgiving sunlight. The left side of her face from her cheek to her neck was burning and her wine was so warm it was undrinkable. The heavy jeweled necklace felt like it weighed a ton in the heat and she had an urge to remove her bangles and earrings. But if she did, she would be in trouble with her mother, who was still displeased for receiving the upsetting letter from Ser Kevin.

To hear Yuri rejected Evelyn was unacceptable for her, leaving her feeling sour for many days. Needless to say King Helmsley was furious as well, but he had to keep a pleasant face today for the sake of the party. Evelyn was bewildered upon seeing her father sit next to her in his heavy clothing; he even drank the warm wine like it was nothing. Seeing how he tolerated the heat made her even hotter. She felt beads of sweat roll down her neck, and she used a handkerchief to wipe it off. Evelyn heard a soft _poof_ , and was relieved with a sudden, freshening chill. She looked around her and saw snowflakes falling and cooling her smoldering skin. She smiled, for she knew it was an ice spell cast from her friend Ezra, who was suddenly standing next to her.

"Feel better?" Ezra whispered, so as not to disrupt the speech of the royal crier.

Evelyn beamed at her friend and nodded in reply.

Princess Alexis and a squad of her royal knights were standing below the stairs leading to the platform where the king sat. She had an umbrella to shield her from the hot sun. She glimmered like a star from all the diamonds sewn on her dress.

King Helmsley looking down at her with a lustful look on his face.

When the speech was over, King Helmsley clapped his hands and the party began.

A musical band got started at once played joyful songs, and a couple of jesters began to perform before the king and his family. They played leap frog, kicked each other in the rear and juggled. The guests laughed at the sight.

"I can't believe Yuri rejected the princess." Antoine said in frustration. He was looking down at the jesters from the second floor of the barge. He looked at Evelyn, and seeing her in sadness made his heart ache. "Thinks he's too good for her I bet."

"Yeah," said Ethan. "Is our princess not worthy enough for him? Why if he was here right now, I'd teach him a lesson. Look at her, she's heartbroken."

"You mustn't be so hard on him," Dancer said approaching his friends. He had a cup of wine in his right hand and he wore elegant midnight blue robes trimmed in gold. The symbol of his House, a horse with a flaming mane, was emblazoned on his chest. He had a black velvet cape attached to a silver brooch in the likeness of the flaming horse. The sea breeze made his heavenly bangs sway over his face. His jeweled sword _Dragonclaw_ was by his hip hanging from his leather baldric and resting in a sheath damasked in gold. The blade shimmered like a holographic, secret rare Duel Monster card.

"He is still new to this world," Dancer continued, "I think it wrong we draw him into to our troubles to soon."

"How can you be on his side?" said Ethan. "Look at what he did to Evelyn. She hasn't smiled in days."

"I think her parents are at fault for that," Dancer replied. He took a sip of his wine. The jesters below were having a mock battle with wooden swords, poking each other in the rear. A roar of laughter from the patrons. "I wouldn't go vilifying Yuri so quickly. Perhaps he will find a way to help us without the need of a marriage. We all know it's what Evelyn wants, for she does not wish to be Yuri's bride. Besides, we should celebrate Yuri not condemn him. Have you not heard he found the Divine Beasts?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Antoine. "What an adventure he had down there in the Pillar. Seven monsters sent by Zorc Nercophades and an assassin from the Sisterhood. He's a great warrior and I look forward to hearing his stories in the

"How can you reject _that_?" Ethan muttered. He looked down at Evelyn sitting on her throne beside her father. His heartbeat increased as his eyes admired every detail of her beauty. Her ebony hair shimmering in the sunlight; her eyes so blue they even shamed the sea; and her lips as red as a rose. Her exposed cleavage awaking his groin. "She is so beautiful," he said, tightening his grip on the rail. "I will make him pay for upsetting her."

"Hold your tongue, Ethan." spat Dancer. He heard his words. "You are in no position to be threatening Prince Yuri."

"I wasn't..."

"The Alteria Family still holds you responsible for losing the Emerald Marches. The king and queen and even our princess is very displeased with you. If Evelyn wasn't your friend you'd be rotting in the Iron Dungeon right now."

Ethan clenched his teeth. His face was growing red, for he knew Dancer was right. "Evelyn is not fond with becoming his bride," Dancer continued, "but she still favors Yuri for the crown. I think it not wise to disappoint her even more."

"It's still wrong," said Ethan. "Ser Kevin explained our situation, and yet, he still refused. What kind of a king does not care for the people?"

"He is not a king yet," said Antoine. "He doesn't even have the Divine Beasts. In time, he will help us. He can't do anything now, for he is just a prince. It is an esteemed title, but there is only so much he can do."

"Indeed," said Dancer.

"I hope you guys are right," said Ethan. "King Forrest has started something over there, thanks to Richard and those traitors."

"Just relax," said Dancer. "In due time, we will get our revenge."

The jesters continued their show. They ended with a rather vulgar performance in which one of them lit the other's fart on fire exploding into a huge fireball.

King Helmsley and his guest rolled with laughter.

Alexis shook her head in disgust, pinching her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose.

Evelyn gasped and gingerly placed her hand on her chest at the spectacle.

"Afternoon ladies," Dancer said approaching the girls after the show.

"Hello Dancer," said Evelyn, her cheeks turning red. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Why yes, I am. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I'm not all that disappointed, for I knew Yuri would reject to the notion. I'm not mad at him either."

"You sure?" said Ethan. "Ser Kevin said in his letter that Yuri's eyes almost popped out of his head when he told him about you."

"I'm fine with it," Evelyn responded. "It's my mother and father who are troubled. They told me to try harder when I meet him in school."

"What else has Ser Kevin said about our future High King?" asked Alexis.

"He says that overall that he is the nicest young man he has ever met."

"Anything else?" Alexis asked again.

"His combat skills are far and away exceeding that of Kevin's. He's going to be a fine warrior."

"I think Alexis is wondering about that...deformity he has." Ethan said with a frown.

"Deformity?" said Alexis. "What's the matter with you, Ethan?"

"Yes, really." said Ezra. "You act as if you hate Yuri."

"What did I just tell you?" said Dancer.

"Well it's true," Ethan said with a shrug, "I mean do you see anyone else around here with a weird glowing eye?"

"Yes, Alexis," Evelyn said, holding up a hand to quiet Ethan. "Yuri does have the green eye. As for powers; well let me just say it's unlike anything I've ever heard of in my life."

She told them the entire story of Yuri's adventures in the Sea of Glass.

"Partially Divine!" gasped Alexis.

"You mean to tell me that Yuri is…a god!" Ser Dancer said, slapping his face in shock.

"A demi-god," said Evelyn. "That was how he was able to kill Anubis the night he destroyed his parents."

"How peculiar." said Alexis. "Can't wait to see him at school and ask him a few questions."

"Demi-god?" scoffed Ethan. "Who cares. His eye would make for a good nightlight I suppose."

Antoine slapped him in the back of the head.

"Princess," said Dancer. "Would care to dance with me?"

"Oh, of course," Evelyn said with a bright smile. Dancer held out his hand and she took it. He then led her to the middle of the deck were everyone was dancing to the lively music.

Ethan gave a heavy sigh, watching them leave and begin their dance.

"I am sorry for Ethan," said Dancer. "He's...upset Yuri rejected you."

"He's so sweet," said Evelyn. "But I can take care of myself. You be sure to tell him that."

They continued to dance for thirty more minutes. Lost in his emotions Dancer leaned forward to kiss her.

"Evelyn!" snapped her mother.

 _No, not now!_

Queen Sera approached them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mother we−"

"You are betrothed to Yuri."

"Betrothed? Mother, he said no."

"Well try again!" Sera said with a rising voice.

"Mother, we were just dancing."

"And I'm ending it."

"Do you have no respect for the High King's feelings?"

"Give him some time. I did not expect the words of lowly knight to sway Yuri's mind. As for you, young man, get off my daughter."

Dancer released his grip from Evelyn, or at least he tried, for the princess still clung to his hands.

"If you ever get this close the princess I will see you hanged."

"Yes, your majesty," said Dancer. "Evelyn, I'm sorry."

Dancer bowed and walked away.

"Am I going to have to keep my eye on you the rest of the night?" Sera asked her daughter.

Evelyn responded with a sad shake of her head. Sera smirked and returned to her seat.

"No, mother," said Evelyn.

"What did Sera and Helmsley ever do to deserve her?" said Alexis.

"The sooner we go back to school, the better." said Antoine.

"Oh, honey, are you all right?" Ezra asked as Evelyn and Dancer rejoined the group.

"Yes, I can handle mother," said Evelyn.

"Your parents really believe Yuri will go through with this?" said Dancer.

The music suddenly stopped. The guests went quiet, then trumpets broke the silence.

They were coming from a large ship sailing right beside the luxury barge.

"What ho!" said a familiar character standing on the bow of the ship like a conquering hero. It was Richard Boroth and the rest of the turncoats.

Behind him were thirty ships with the bear of King Forrest's house on their flags. Without warning the largest and most decorated ship in the fleet, the _Titan,_ readied it bronze cannons with King Forrest himself overseeing the campaign to harass the Alterias.

King Helmsley only had two ships sailing beside his luxury barge; but even if he had his entire navy with him, he'd still be outnumbered, for he only had ten ships, another consequence for his lavish spending.

Dancer proposed a duel, but the northern king would not have any of that.

"The age of the Dueling Pact is over, boy! The Goddesses have left us; do you not see? For they was never around to shed their divine light upon the Dark Lord. As of today, _I_ , am the savior of the land of Termnnia. And when she is mine, the entire world will bend its knee to me. I, however, will spare you of violence if we come to terms."

"And what are the terms of which you speak?" said Sera.

"I will answer that!" Richard said, bearing a sinister grin. The emeralds around his chain of office glimmering in the baking afternoon sun. "The terms," he said, "are rather simple. Give me your daughter, and in exchange we will grant you safe passage back into your harbor."

"But Master Yugi won the duel!" said Evelyn. "You cannot do this!"

"Master Yugi's duel states I cannot send my forces to conquer Elleria," said King Forrest. "But it says nothing about coming here and claiming you for my new marquis of the king. We are not here to conquer you. We sail south. We thought it best to have a little pit stop and pick up a snack for the trip."

Evelyn growled at him.

"What do you say, Helmsley?" asked Richard. "Your daughter, for your safety."

"Then by all means, unleash your bronzed pounders upon us!" shouted Helmsley. "For I would never surrender her to the likes of you! My love for my daughter is far greater than a chunk of rock or a body of water. If you wish to fight us, then fight us!"

And with those words, Evelyn's friends stood forward and stood by her. They unsheathed their weapons and Ezra gave her staff a twirl. The runes on her body glowing showing she was ready for combat.

"You are a fool, Helmsley!" spat Sera. "You would risk all our lives for her? Do as the king says and hand over Evelyn, for this is a battle we will not win."

King Forrest laughed and clapped his hands rather slowly. "Very good," he said, "very good. What an impressive line of warriors you have there. But they will not save you from the inevitable."

The king raised his arm and then shouted: "FIRE!"

The cannons of the _Titan_ erupted with loud blasts. A veil of gray smoke formed in front of the ship. Ezra stepped forward. She held out her hand and a green hexagon-tiled magic barrier protected the barge from the oncoming blasts.

"Impressive," said the king.

Then his wizard stepped forward, rubbing his hands with joy.

" _I_ will handle this," said Donald. "So, you wish to have a duel of magic, eh? Behold! The power of a master wizard!"

Donald balled his fist, a dull yellow aura formed around it until it grew the size of a soccer ball. And he punched forward, his spell shattering Ezra's barrier like glass. Ezra's runes were glowing brighter. The king ordered another volley and the cannons fired. Ezra shot fireballs from her hands with lightning speed knocking out as many as she could. Some of the cannons began to hit the barge. The massive frame wailed in agony as the guests ran for cover.

Ezra gathered all of her might and blocked another of Donald's spells with a wall of fire.

Donald laughed and pressed his burning ice spell forward with inhuman force.

Fire was losing to ice.

Ezra's spell dispersed and she was knocked backwards; she looked at her right arm and saw that half of it was freezing up. She mumbled in pain; the cold biting her flesh.

Donald scoffed and muttered: "Amateur,"

Evelyn ran to check on her friend. Alexis was running for her as well, dodging cannonballs that screamed by her and hitting the ship.

Ethan then reached into his holster and took out a flintlock pistol engraved in silver. He aimed and fired at King Forrest, but Donald held out his hand and used a barrier spell to block the bullet.

"The Ellerian boy tried to murder your king!" called Richard. "Kill him! A thousand chips for the man who brings me his head!"

The Naralian soldiers cheered and threw grappling hooks at the sinking barge. Ezra stood, despite the protests of Evelyn and Alexis.

She combined the forces of wind and fire to create a tornado of flame that circled in front of the barge. It seemed impregnable until Ezra felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She gasped and fell to her knees. A bronze bolt was jammed deep into her, courtesy of King Forrest.

Donald also used the powers of the wind to blow away the flaming tornado until it turned into nothing but embers. Ezra rolled on the ground feeling limp, for the pain was like fire on her flesh.

With the threats gone, the Naralian soldiers continued their invasion of the barge to kill Ethan. They all ran, weapons at the ready, and with all her might Ezra blasted the soldiers with a blast of absolute zero, freezing them all solid. Then she clapped her hands releasing a sound wave that shattered them all into pieces. King Forrest aimed his crossbow at Ezra again hitting her in the leg. She screamed as the pain grasped her senses and fell limp the ground.

"EZRA, NO!" Antoine sobbed running towards his fallen friend.

"Take that you, bastard girl!" jeered Richard.

"Forget the boy then!" called King Forrest. "Kill them all! Sink the barge!"

And then the cannons fired without mercy. Josephine ran from the lower levels of the barge, her clothes torn and her face bloody. She ran as fast as her stubby legs could take her towards Ezra, who was laying still. The cannons pummeled the ship, the king and queen were already rowing away on their life boat with a company of ebony knights; the guests were jumping off the barge, braving the shark infested waters to get away from the might of the Naralian navy.

"Hurry," said Josephine, "we must jump!"

The cannons continued their ruthless assault on the ship.

"BRING IT DOWN! BRING IT DOWN! BRING IT DOWN! BRING IT DOWN! BRING IT DOWN! BRING IT DOWN!" roared King Forrest.

Evelyn and her friends jumped into the bay, followed by Josephine, who carried Ezra in her arms. The king's luxury barge could stay afloat no longer and sank to the bottom of the Bay of Lendas. The bay echoed with the triumphant roar of Naralian soldiers. It could be heard all the way to shore where Evelyn and the others made it at last. There were other guests on the beach as well, though most of them were eaten by sharks or sea serpents.

Evelyn gasped for air as she lay on the sand, which dotted her wet dress and stuck to her skin and hair.

Alexis was wading out of the surf in nothing but a shoulder-less top and pitiful shorts, once gleaming white but now the color of chewing tobacco from the salty water. She had to leave her dress behind, for it weighed her down terribly. Somewhere out in the bay, Naralian soldiers were tearing it to shreds to divide amongst themselves the diamonds that were sewn onto the once extravagant garment.

King Helmsley and Queen Sera approached Evelyn, looking down at her in spite.

"Do you see what your failure has cost us?" said Sera. "You _will_ find Yuri, and you _will_ marry him. For if you don't, you will never find King's Rock your home again."

She kicked sand in Evelyn's face and walked away. Her father just looked down at her in disappointment, shook his head and followed his wife back to King's Rock.

"Ezra," Evelyn moaned, for it did not surprise her that her parents would be blaming her for the incident. Ezra was lying on the sand; the water turning the color of wine as it washed over her body.

"She barley lives," sobbed Dancer. "Ezra, you fool."

"She needs medicine," said Josephine. "I've mended soldiers who suffered far worse and fought in battle the next week.

"You can save her?" said Antone.

"Yes, but I need to remove these bolts first."

"Wait," said Antone. He had a leather bag filled with wine on his belt. He poured it down Ezra's mouth carefully, then he put into her mouth the hilt of his stiletto and told her to bite down on it.

"Brace yourself, love." said Josephine.

Every muscle on Ezra's face clenched, and she sobbed bracing for the pain. Josephine touched the bolt, but that was enough to make Ezra cry out, so to make it quick, Josephine yanked it out with all her might. Ezra's screams echoed across the land.


	67. Night of the Goblins

**Yuri**

* * *

Yuri had reached White Harbor at last. He jumped out of the ship, paid his fare and strolled to the city bank to turn in a letter of credit that Yami slipped him the night before. He withdrew five thousand gold Star Chips and fifty silver coins. He used that money to buy himself some armor, gear and a horse but the stables were far from the city so he bought a few potions and left.

Now he walked down a lonely dirt road through the plains of Emboldor. The Great White Mountains, the longest mountain range in Termnnia stood majestically in the distance dominating the pine forests at their feet. The sky was bright blue and the sun's rays gave bright colors to the world around him making the black of his ranger gear look almost tobacco brown. However, there were dark clouds looming over the mountains in the west. He wore a hooded cape over his head that split in two like tail coats. The buckles and zippers of his cloths and his weapons clinked and clanked with every step. His light-forged sword and the battle rifle Michael gave him were crossed over his back. His Duel Monster's deck strapped onto his elegant black belt with Velcro. He was armed for bear but it was a shame he had to do it alone.

Eagles soared in the sky above him. Birds chirped and bears growled from somewhere in the woods. Yuri never thought he would be dressed the way he would. He would only see armor like this in his fantasy video games. Still though, even though he was dressed in some awesome attire and killed a few wild Duel Monsters like Skull Stalker, Horned Imp and Wicked Worm Beast; his feet were getting sore and he knew for a fact that he was running out of time.

Forrest only gave Yuri a week to respond and the journey across the sea from Aurelia took three days.

To make matters worse there was a storm brewing behind the mountains and night would be upon him within a few hours. He needed a horse, and a shelter to make camp.

Then he heard the neighing of horses coming from behind a hill. He hurried with all his might and saw below a stable with a few acres of land fenced off to keep at least thirty horses inside. There was a stonework windmill nearby and a vegetable garden next to a luxury cottage. A well with a straw roof was right by the house and he saw a stallion as black as night with a mane seven feet long and a white streak going down his face. A wooden sign read Fogbog Stables in messy red letters. There was a girl in a brown quilted doublet and a long tan skirt sweeping the front porch of the small cabin. She had red hair, a pale pretty face and large blue eyes. She looked up from her work and saw Yuri coming.

She called to her father at once.

There was a boy sitting on a rocking chair in the porch and he was flipping through his Duel Monsters deck. Just then a man with messy gray hair and a face wrinkled with age came out of the house. He wore boiled leather overalls over a messy white shirt.

"Ah, a customer!" he said happily. "Welcome, I am Chester Fogbog and these are my children, this is Jebadiah and my daughter Emma.

"Uh, heh-heh-hello," the girl said shyly while Jebadiah just raised an arm to show he knew Yuri was there.

"Uh, hi. I am looking for a horse," said Yuri removing the hood.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Jebadiah asked rudely.

"Brother!" snapped Emma. "Mind your manners!"

"Do you have money?" asked Chester.

"I wouldn't be here looking for a horse if I didn't have money!" Yuri said impatiently.

"Ah, anyone in particular?" said Chester.

"Yes, I would like the black one with the white streak going down his face."

"Oh, that's Nightwind." said Emma. "And he's actually a girl. She's our fastest and most expensive horse."

"I'll take her."

"How much you offering?" Chester asked, to which Yuri frowned; and he tossed him a velvet sack of Star Chips. "Ah." Chester said tossing it up and down on his hand to measure the weight. He had been in business for years and he knew a good thing about measuring the number of chips he got from customers. Yuri tossed him a sack of 1000 Star Chips, an offer bigger than anyone had given him. He decided to continue pressing him on. "Hmmm, it's a good price, but Nightwind is a special horse. It's gonna cost you a bit more, eh!"

Yuri reached for a pouch on his belt near his Lightforged Sword. He walked to a table near Jebadiah and opened his fist, dropping hundreds of small, handsome sparkling rubies, some of the treasures he looted from the giant's horde on his way to The Pillar of Termnnia.

"Oooooh!" cried Chester. "My lord we have ourselves a deal. I'll be right back with the deed. Nightwind is yours now."

"Thank you, sir," said Yuri.

"Oh, My Lord, would you like to stay for dinner?" Emma asked.

"I wish I could, but I must be on my way."

"Oh, but, My Lord, I insist. The storm is getting near, and night draws ever closer. We have a room available, free of charge."

"It's a kind offer, but no thank you."

"Please, just for tonight. I can make anything My Lord asks me too. I'm a good cook."

"I'm sure you are, but I must be heading out."

"But you'll never make it in this storm at night!" Emma said desperately.

"I feel my daughter has a point lad," said Chester. "There be a lot of troublemakers and foul monsters roaming the forest at night. I would not wish our business to be for naught. And by the looks of all those weapons, I can tell combat lies ahead. I've seen many a man lose a fight because of an empty stomach, and twice more who had lack of sleep. Please, we won't charge you for the food."

Yuri paused then he heard a clap of thunder in the distance. Plus, the wind was blowing hard now making the cottage creak.

 _Forgive me Serenity!_

"Okay, okay," Yuri said in defeat.

"All right then," said Chester. He clapped his hands. "Jebadiah, pick some vegitables from the garden and clean them up so your sister can cook them."

"Awww," groaned Jebadiah.

"Stop your whining boy and get! Emma, get the kitchen ready for supper. My Lord, come with me so we can look at your new horse."

By the time the sun went down the storm was now upon the ranch. Rain fell hard and the wind howled like a mighty beast. The horses sought shelter in the barn while Yuri and the Fogbog family had their supper inside the warm cottage. Emma cooked Yuri a potage of beef with horseradish cream and honey bread with honey roast carrots and turnips with a chicken soup.

Yuri dunked a crust of honey bread into the broth of his soup and ate it. Emma barely touched her food, staring at Yuri with interest, marveling at his eye glowing green in the dim light of the fireplace behind him. Jebadiah looked at the weapons on his belt and he saw Yuri's black deck box with a red orb.

"Are those Duel Monsters cards?" Jebadiah asked in disbelief. The golden edges of the cards looked beautiful in the light of the fire and the candles on antler chandelier hanging above the dinner table.

"Yes," said Yuri chewing his food.

"Are you a duelist?" Jebadiah asked with delight.

"I am," said Yuri.

"Can I see your deck?"

"Uh...no," said Yuri.

"Why not?"

"They might get messed up." said Yuri. "I saw you with a deck outside earlier today. Are you a duelist too?"

"No. But Emma is. She's really good."

Emma blushed with embarrassment when she saw Yuri laugh.

"I bet you can summon a lot of strong monsters," Chester said stuffing cheese into his bread. Yuri took a sip of orange juice.

"I can summon a few monsters," said Yuri.

"I want to be duelist too," said Jebadiah. "Emma and I want to go to Duelist Academy but it's too expensive and not even the money you've given us is enough to get us there."

"I'm going there after summer," said Yuri.

"Wow, you must be really rich. The mayor of Hollandstead sent his children there to show off his wealth to the peasants."

"Can I see you cards?" Yuri asked.

Jebadiah handed Yuri the cards. Yuri flipped through them quickly. They were in poor condition. The edges were wrinkled and gray Some cards were bent. Plus, the strongest monster he had was a beast with only 1000 Attack Points.

Still, Yuri had to be nice.

"This is a good deck," he said handing them back to Jebadiah. "You'll be a strong duelist one day. Just gotta believe in yourself."

"What is your name My Lord?" Chester asked.

"It's better for you and your family if you did not know who I am."

After dinner Yuri washed up and went to his room. He lay on a warm bed reading the map of Embodlor Yami gave him. Fort Labelda was another few days away, maybe less, now that he got his horse.

He would leave quickly at dawn before Emma would bug him to eat breakfast.

He went to bed and stared at the Divine Beasts, rubbing his thumb over their raised images. They must have been enchanted, for the smudges that the oils in his fingers left behind were wiped away by a rainbow-hued flash of light that flew over the caard. He then grew tired, put the cards away and blew out the candle at his bed side.

* * *

The storm continued raging into the night.

Yuri's sleep was lifted around two in the morning when he felt something brush on his chest. He quickly reached into the darkness and felt a bony object followed by a startled gasp. Yuri then realized he grabbed Emma's wrist. She looked down at him with fright. She was clutching tightly to a fur blanket.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"The storm frightens me, My Lord." The girl answered breathing heavily.

"Why are you here?" Yuri asked again.

"I speak the truth." said Emma. "The storms of light have frightened me since I was but a babe." She then smiled. "At the same time...I thought My Lord would like some company."

She took a step back and opened the fur blanket to reveal her naked body.

"Ooooooh maaaaan!" Yuri groaned and he quickly looked away and slapped his palm over his eyes so hard he saw flashes of light. Emma breathed heavily as she let the blanket fall on the floor. She shivered and rubbed her hand on her thigh.

She waited for Yuri to look at her.

"Look," Yuri said getting out of bed. "You've wasted enough of my time!"

He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her to cover her nakedness.

"I had dinner, you made me spend the night; causing me to fall way behind schedule, but I sure as hell am not going to 'Do it' with someone I don't know. I appreciate the food but that is all the favor I ask of you. Now get out."

"Can I at least stay with you, My Lord."

"No!" Yuri cried out. "Now goodnight."

Emma looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact with him and slowly made her way out of the room.

"Wait," said Yuri.

Emma looked back at him. She could see his green eye glowing in the dark as he looked down at the floor. "I have a friend who's also scared of thunder storms. I know how you feel. You can stay."

Emma smiled and walked back into the room towards the bed.

"On the floor!" Yuri commanded.

He threw her the bed sheets so she didn't have to touch the musty wooden floor. Yuri sulked back to bed and threw himself on the bare mattress. The wooden bed frame creaked from the impact.

"Why will you not have me?" Emma asked slowly removing the blanket to show her nude body again. "Am I not pleasing?"

"You are," said Yuri looking at the ceiling. "You're beautiful, and your body is something only a madman could resist. But I'm not interested. Do you do this to all the men who come here?"

"Well, no. I'm not a whore."

"Then don't act like one. Now cover yourself up before I make my leave! Storm or no storm!"

Emma grimaced, and did as she was told. "Will you at least take me on your travels? Are you a knight? I could be your squire."

Yuri rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. "Your family needs you here, girl! Now shut up and let me sleep."

"I don't want to be here anymore," said Emma. "I want to go to Duelist Academy and maybe have a career in Domino City. You're rich, can't you help me?"

"No. And I'm not rich. Now. Go. To. SLEEP!"

Emma stayed quiet after that but then he heard her sobbing. It tugged at Yuri's heart to hear her like this and maybe he was a little hard on her.

Yuri shut his eyes, but sleep he would not find that night. He heard thumping and crashing and the screaming of Chester. But it was Emma's scream that finally tore him from his sleep. He raised his neck up and saw something standing out the door. It was a sickly creature baring its sharp yellow teeth. Its eyes were large and wide and it wore armor put together from whatever piece of metal it could find. A goblin. It lunged into the room but before Emma could even scream there was a flash of light and in seconds the goblin's head rolled around on the floor. She looked up and saw Yuri wielding his Light-forged sword.

"That sword!" she cried out.

But another cry came out from the other side of the house.

"My son! My son!" It was Chester.

Yuri ran out of the room ordering Emma to stay where she was. His sword lit up the darkness and a group of goblins in the kitchen area which he quickly disposed of. Chester was outside standing on the porch holding the head of a goblin in his left hand, an old rusty sword in his right hand raised up high in the air. He charged but fell on the ground too weak and too old to pursue the goblins who were carrying away Jebadiah. Yuri ran to him to check on his health. He has stabbed in the chest but thankfully there were no major organs hit. Still, he was in shock and was losing blood.

"Father!" Emma called out running into the rain with only a stitch of clothing on her. "He's dying!" she cried out. "Oh father!"

"He needs medicine." said Yuri. "Let me think...uhh...AH YES! Do you know the plant Kingsbane?"

"Kingsbane? It's a common plant the grows out in the forest at the foot of the mountain." Emma answered. "It's highly toxic."

"Not if you know how to use it. I know a thing or two about alchemy from my time in the Legion."

"You were in the Imperial Legion?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I can make a basic potion, but it should be strong enough to keep him alive. You carry him inside and dress his wound. I'll come back with the plant. Do you know where I can start looking?"

"I mostly see it in near the path to the mountain road. But, it's dangerous there could be goblins out there!"

"I'll take my chances. Hurry, press on the wound, give him water and I'll be back in no time."

Yuri dashed into the torrential darkness. Being alone made Emma worried. What if the goblins came back for her? She had to be brave. She took a deep breath and took her father to the kitchen and then put a wet cloth on his wound. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped like the footsteps of a giant which it could have been for all she knew. Emma was so scared her mind was playing tricks on her. Every shadow was a goblin slaver, every gust of wind was the wings of a dragon and every flash of lightning its fiery breath. Yuri came in moments later.

He had a cut over his eye from running into a tree branch and his fingers were bleeding from when he was struck in the hand by a goblin patrol. The blade was so blunt it barley did any damage but Emma could see the white of bone on his index finger. Yuri wasted no time in preparing the potion. He had Kingsbane in his fist and there was a white flower called CaRyona which took away the toxins in the Kingsbane. Then he had a few honeysuckles and a handful of Kelva Berries, a sweet wild fruit that gave flavor to the potion as well as provide faster healing for the flesh. After he drank the potion Yuri carried Chester to bed. "Jebadiah..." Chester said weakly. "They took my son."

"Where?" Yuri asked. "I'll find him."

"They...they headed n... north. I heard from tradesman that they have a nest of sorts in there. You must save him. Goblins have been known to kidnap children from their homes and turn them into more goblins. Please, save my son but if it's too late...kill him."

"Father!" cried Emma Rose.

"It won't come down to that. I promise. I'll get him out."

"My Lord, what if the goblins come back?" Emma asked clenching a blanket over her body.

"After what I did to their scouting party I don't think they'll want to come this way anymore." Yuri said lifting his hood over his head he dashed out of the room, his cape giving a woosh after him as he darted into the darkness. On his way out Yuri remembered that while out looking for the ingredients for the potion he was attacked by a goblin shaman.

Yuri used his Lightforged sword to slice him across the chest. It was a nasty wound, but one that did not kill the shaman. If he was still out there Yuri could follow him to their nest and perhaps put an end to them.

Sure enough just as he entered the path up the mountain he saw torches up ahead. He ducked, hiding behind some bushes and saw that they were a goblin patrol who came across their shaman resting on a tree, nursing his wound. They picked him up and led him deep into the forest. Yuri climbed up a tree and hopped from tree top to tree top following them until they came across a cliff. One of the goblins pulled open a curtain of moss revealing the entrance to a cave but it was too late for the shaman.

Somewhere along the way he had died of his wound and was carried ceremoniously into the cave. Yuri jumped down and searched his deck. He took out three cards took a deep breath and summoned the beasts and surprisingly he didn't feel any pain when he summoned them, sure he felt a bit weakened but it was pretty easy. The trials in the Pillar helped him greatly with his Summoning.

Wasting no time, he summoned three raptors; Uraby, Trakadon and Gilasaurus to aid him in the fight and then he used a spell card called Invigoration, a spell that increased the power of Earth monsters, to boost up their strength. "We're going goblin hunting." said Yuri taking out his Light-forged sword and activating it bringing light to the darkness. "Feeling frisky tonight fellas?"

The monsters hissed, agreeing. Not only did they want to fight they were hungry. "Let's go." he said slicing away the moss curtain and making his way inside. "WAIT!" a voice called out. It was a man carrying a thin rusty sword. "Is this by chance the entrance to the goblin nest?" he asked.

"It is." said Yuri. "What are you doing out here?"

"I c'ask you the same question," said the man. "But from the looks'a dese beasties I'd say you was a duelist, those gifted kids with the powa t'summon monsters outside of b'atle."

"Yes, but I ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Them goblins took me son!" said the man. "I 'eard the stories o' what they do t'kids. They change'em into mutated beasties called Wontas. I don't want that for me son milord. Please, you gots'ta lemme find 'im."

"All right, can you summon anything?"

"I used ta summon an M-Warrior and a Celtic Guardian but dose days are long gone. I'm afraid the fuckin' bastard father time's caught up wit me. Still I can handle a few goblins with me blade. Dey don' call this Goblinbane for nut'in they don't."

"Okay, but stay close. We'll find your son." Yuri led the way.

"Thank yeh, I'm Rupert by the way, Rupert Godswollup."

"Prince Daveed Delgado Wallcroft," Yuri said entering the cave.

"You givin' me bollocks?" asked Rupert.

"That's your own fault if you don't believe me." Yuri said stopping to remove his hood. It smelled musty in the cave from the old stone and the dirt in the air.

"No way!" Rupert said with excitement. "It really is you it'n it? I 'eard lots about ya." he walked circles around Yuri cheerfully. "Word travels fast in Termnnia; the bards sing songs at the pub about how you climbed the Pillar itself to get the Divine Beasts. You gots them?"

Yuri turned and took out a glass case around his neck. He showed Rupert Obelisk the Tormentor who was on one side of the case and Slifer the Sky Dragon on the other. He reached in and carefully took The Winged Dragon of Ra out as well. Rupert stopped and knelt down. "I am honored."

"You'll be dead if you don't keep quiet. Goblins can hear for miles." said Yuri. "Once we find your son and my friend we can celebrate at the tavern later. Deal?"

"Aye, aye milord."

The ground was covered in footprints and there were torches on the wall and goblin hieroglyphics written on it as well. The three dinosaurs trailing behind him sniffing the air. Trakadon suddenly growled.

"What it is friend?"

Yuri asked. He scooted back against the wall the give the dinosaur space to dash forward. He heard a growl and yelping. He went forward and saw that Trakadon was hacking and slashing a squadron of goblins ahead. The goblin he recently killed was on the ground, its throat cut open. Uraby and Gilasaurus gave a roar and dashed forward to attack an incoming attack force.

Yuri gave a battle cry and followed his monsters into what appeared to be the main chamber. There was a river flowing around, giving off a blue light and there was chandelier above made of metal, human bones and moss. Yuri raised his arm to summon a monster.

"Gladiator Beast-AAARRRGHH!" he shouted as an immense pain shot through his body. It was too strong for him to summon. He was kneeling on the ground trying to recover, a goblin ran after him with a mace, but Uraby pounced on him and slashed it to death. The room was then cleared. Goblin bodies were scattered about the floor. "Papa!" called out a ghostly voice. "Paaaapaaa!"

Rupert began to sob. "Jonathan!" he called out. "Son is that you!"

"Paaapaaa!"

"Jonathan! I'm comin' son!" He sobbed, dashing into the caves.

"RUPERT WAIT!" Yuri called out. He heard him give a horrifying scream up ahead.

* * *

Rupert had fallen down a shaft that took him deep into the earth. He landed with a thud in a dark chamber. His ankle was twisted making it hard for him to stand up. "Yuri!" he called out. "Help! I've fallen!"

Suddenly the darkness was illuminated by a bright light. Rupert shielded his eyes and saw a fair maiden walking towards him. She was as pale as a ghost and her silver hair waved with each elegant step she took. She wore a tattered white dress ripped so much that most of her flesh was exposed and one of her breasts was uncovered. Her eyes were cold as snow and just as white.

"M'lady?" asked Rupert. "What are you doin' in a place like this?" The woman pressed a finger on her pink soft lips telling him to stay quiet. She reached out and embraced him. Rupert shivered with lust, even though he was a married man he could not find himself to resist the beauty of the woman coming before him. She pressed herself against him and let him fondle her. Rupert laughed with delight touching the soft flesh of the woman, running his hands up her thighs and smacking her buttocks playfully to which she gave a soft moan and looked at him lustfully.

She leaned forward to kiss him but as she got closer she began to smell more and more like rotting human flesh. Her arms around his neck began to feel bony. All of this Rupert did not see. All he saw was this beautiful woman coming closer to kiss him, but he was under a spell. The woman was in fact a horrible Duel Monster known as Sorcerer of the Doomed. A necromancer covered in the faces of his victims. Rupert was next and it wasn't until that the monster got within nose length of his face that he realized who the woman really was. Rupert shivered and let out an ear-piercing cry.

* * *

"RUPERT!" Yuri shouted. "RUUUUPEEEEERT!"

Uraby looked on ahead and sniffed the air. He looked back at Yuri and shook his head. Yuri sobbed and fell on his knees. "Oh-no." he said weeping. He got up and quickly realized this attack squadron was probably only a handful of creatures that lurked in the caves. He could still hear the squeaky cries of goblins bellowing from deep within the caves. "Stay close you guys." said Yuri. "You're the best I could do and I can't afford to be drained the way I was earlier." The three dinosaurs nodded and followed their master into the caves.

Along the way Yuri and the three monsters encountered wave after wave of goblins as they criss-crossed back and forth in a never ending network of tunnels and passages. "I'm getting bushed." Yuri said sitting down on the ground. He took up his dragonhide water-bottle and chugged down his last few gulps of water. Uraby, Gilasaurus and Trakadon had scratches all over their flesh and even they looked pretty tired.

"Come on you guys, we can do this." said Yuri forcing himself back up. Trakadon growled and Yuri heard the sound of metal clinking and clanking towards him and the angry chirpy cries of the goblin squad running towards him. Trakadon roared so loud it sent most of them running back into the tunnels while the higher ranked warriors stood their ground, startled but not scared.

They let out roars of their own and charged. Trakadon stamped its feet on the ground, and then a blue circle with magical patterns appeared behind him and started spinning as the dinosaur opened its mouth charging some sort of beam as magical blue runes spun around its snout. Trakadon's stripes began to glow neon turquoise and then it fired laser beams at the enemy like bullets from a mini-gun.

"HO-LY SHIT!" Yuri cried out. Uraby leapt forward raising up its claws which began to glow bright green and they grew by eleven inches and he jumped towards the squad slicing and dicing them so fast it was as if the strikes themselves were too slow to catch up with him. The quick attack was painting the roof and walls of the tunnel black with goblin blood.

Gilasaurus' eyes began to glow molten white and it fired a white-hot beam from its mouth incinerating the rest. The remaining goblins knew better than to stick around and retreated into the darkness.

"THAT WAS AWESOME GUYS!" Yuri shouted, jumping into the air and raising his fist. But his happiness was short lived as his monsters collapsed to the ground. "Oh geeze," said Yuri running to Gilasaurus. He rubbed the back of its head. "I guess you guys can't pull moves like that all the time huh?"

Gilasaurus shook his head. Seeing them weakened gave the goblins courage and they regrouped with a massive amount of reinforcements.

"Not this way!" said Yuri aiming down the sights of his rifle of light. "Not this way!"

He fired at them over and over and over again, but the goblins ran for him like a tsunami of metal and flesh. "What choice do I have?" he said to himself reaching into his deck. "SWORD ARM OF DRAGON!" he called out. Uraby, Trakadon, and Gilasaurus disappeared and Yuri's new monster appeared. A thagomizer-like dinosaur appeared. It's flesh was dark orange with bright yellow stripes. There was a row of sword-like spikes on its back and its tail was shaped like a spear. The dinosaur was the size of a bus: a huge mass of flesh and bone ready to do battle and realizing that he summoned such a creature gave Yuri such a boost of courage and a feeling like he was a small child again.

"ALL RIGHT!" he shouted as the beast stood next to him snarling and growling.

"HUH?" went the goblins stopping dead in their tracks.

"MEGAZOWLER!" Yuri shouted feeling confident he could summon another fierce dinosaur. And sure enough, he did it. He summoned a ceratopsian dinosaur monster as yellow as school bus and just as big with bright orange, square-shaped patches on its sides It had a row of saw-like spikes on its back and a sharp beak.

"YES! And now Crawling Dragon Number-AARRRGGGHHH!...never mind."

He clutched his belly, falling onto the ground with pain. He grew stronger that night, but not strong enough to summon a trio of prehistoric titans.

Still, Sword Arm of Dragon and Megazowler were two major powerhouses, and their presence was enough to make most of the goblins commit suicide by leaping into a chasm below. Yuri walked out of the tunnel and into the chamber with the chasm. He looked down at the eternal darkness below, finding it hard to believe the goblins felt to overpowered that they would rather jump down into it. "Well..." said Yuri rubbing the back of his head. "That was...not fair."

Sword Arm of Dragon blew out hot air from its nostrils at Yuri, as if disapproving his remark. The monster was almost saying, ' _What? You want to take them on yourself_?' Yuri understood how the monster felt and he led them across a rickety bridge over the chasm into a room that made Yuri say "Jackpot!". It was a treasure trove littered with piles and piles of stolen goods from the goblin's victims.

There were trunks with elegant dresses Emma Rose would have surley loved, boxes of priceless jewels, exquisite furniture, chests of Star Chips and even Duel Monster booster pack boxes for Jebadiah. Yuri knew what must be done when this was over. He left the treasure chambers and then stepped into a nightmare. There were rivers of blood all around him, and bones scattered all over the ground. Up in the ceiling he saw bloody burlap sacks hanging up above with little arms and legs poking out of them. The stories were true. He felt a rage inside of him and he ran into the caves fighting goblins; his monsters followed. An hour later he entered a royal goblin chamber.

"MY LORD!" shouted a little voice.

Yuri saw Jebadiah locked in a cage. When he took a step forward a door opened and Sorcerer of the Doomed appeared looming towards him. It was the reason the goblins were here, for it was their leader; their king so to speak. He had a staff in his hand that allowed him to see the road scouting for caravans and traders or those unlucky enough to walk the path up the mountain. In return they must provide him with souls to keep him strong and to add to his wardrobe which in itself was a nightmare. A ragged robe adorned with many faces all of the wailing in agony and sobbing with despair.

One of them was Rupert moaning and groaning on the undead monster's shoulder. "RUPERT!" Yuri shouted.

The monster grew confused for it was still under the guise of the lustful woman. But for some reason Yuri could see straight through the monster's trick, on the contrary, Yuri didn't even know the monster was under disguise. He leaped forward and cut it in half with his light-forged sword, it happened so fast that Sorcerer of the Doomed had no recollection of what happened.

The monster screamed in agony as its body turned into smoke. Yuri stood over the robes and watched as the souls of his victims blissfully flew out of the ragged robes and out through an opening above the chamber.

Yuri gave a smile when he saw the ghost of Rupert twirl around with his little boy.

" _Thank you,_ " he said softly. And then he and his son followed the others up into paradise.

* * *

Emma waited in the house until dawn. The storm was gone and the sun was coming up over the mountains. Chester was all better though his body was aching and he had a mild fever, but he would survive.

"Look!" he said pointing at the forest. Megazowler smashed out of the trees pulling a large wagon glimmering with Star Chips and loaded with expensive goods. "PAPA!" Jebadiah called as he rode in the wagon with Yuri. "MY BOY!" he called out. He tried to run but his legs gave way. "Father you're not strong enough." said Emma, picking him up from the ground. Yuri and Jebadaih approached the cabin.

"You found my boy!" Chester called out.

"And a few gifts," said Yuri. "You think this will be enough to get your children into Duelist Academy?"

"And more!" cried out Chester. "I could renovate this shack to become an estate!"

"There is enough money here to even hire a small band of mercenaries to keep your horses and your property safe." said Yuri. "I knew of a few builders in my keep who are looking for work and I'm sure they're anxious to get started on another project, say your home?"

"Indeed, thank you, my Lord. We were most fortunate to have met you."

Yuri's new horse, Nightwind, was all saddled up and given embroidered leather armor as a gift from Chester.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Yuri said shaking Chester's hand.

"It was an honor having you here my lord," said Chester. "May the Stars of Entuli shine your path."

"Good-bye Jebadiah. Keep up the good work and you'll be a duelist in no time."

"Thank you my lord." Jebadiah said shaking his hand. Yuri then saw Emma looking mournfully at the horizon. Yuri walked to her. "Thank you for the food." he said. "You cook well."

"Oh...thank you," she said sadly.

"Here," said Yuri handing her a deed of some sort.

"She opened it and to her shock it was a hastily written letter of approval to Duelist Academy for both her and her brother sighed by the Prince of Termnnia."

"You...you're..."

Yuri leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Good luck at school. Don't worry about finances. My friend Yami will handle everything."

"My-my liege!" Chester said bowing.

"Thank you...Yuri." Emma said as tears rolled down her pretty face. Yuri got onto his horse and thanked the family one last time before dashing into the hills disappearing from their sight.


	68. Fiery Mage Phoenix

**Yuri**

So far Yuri's ride up into Emboldor was calm. He had a grand view of the land around him, finding it hard to believe it would all be his.

The mountains were truly a sight to behold as he past them. They were white as snow, others as blue as the sky or black as night. The air was crisp and cool and the birds in the sweet-smelling pine trees sang blissful songs.

The Great White Mountains surrounded the plains and there was a lake a mile away to the west that cast reflections so perfectly that it looked like there was a hole in the earth with a blue sky and fluffy clouds. About half an hour later he left the plains and entered the forest. The golden rays of the setting sun beamed in between two large trees on both sides of the dirt road making a tunnel of light. The sun's light turning the leaves emerald green and the trunks of the trees a shade of dark brownish-red.

Just as Yuri entered the forest he came into trouble. A rock flew out of the trees and whacked Nightwind in the hind quarters. She reared up in shock knocking Yuri off the saddle and crashing into the ground. Ropes flew in from all sorts of directions and tangled around his horse restraining her. Then dirty, smelly men in patchwork leather armor came out of the trees.

They were bandits.

"Oy, that green eye!" one of them shouted, he had a rusty metal helmet over his head. "He's got the eye he has!"

"So you 'im?" said a shirtless bandit with leather pouches all over him. "Yer this Yuri fella everyone's bin talkin' about."

"And what of it?" Yuri said getting up from the ground and brushing dirt from his hands.

"Someone's fetched a good price fer yer head. And are dose Duel Monster cards? We can make plenty more gold starries sellin' those off."

"Over my dead body?" Yuri said holding activating his Light-forged sword.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho that can be arranged!"

"Dibs on 'is sword!"

"Come off it, ya tosser, I saw it first!"

"Let's get 'im!"

"Looks like Termnnia won't be namin' you High King, boy!"

"MAVELUS!" someone shouted.

And then a swan-like bird with fiery feathers swooped from the sky creating a barrier of fire in front of Yuri and bandits. Yuri heard the clip-clop of hooves behind him. He turned and saw a girl in ornate fiery red robes trimmed with gold riding on top of a light brown mare. Her hair was almost orange in color and her bangs over her bright green eyes had streaks of neon red highlights. Her legs were covered in polished black metal leg armor and she wore long leather gloves that widened over her forearms making them look rather large.

She wielded an ornate polished ash longbow that was engulfed in flames. She fired arrows at the bandits with precise and rapid shots. One hit one in the forehead and the other in the chest.

"HURRY!" she shouted firing another arrow. Yuri ran for Nightwind and used his dagger to free her. He got on and rode into the forest after the girl. The fiery winged creature, Mavelus, trailed after them flying close to its master. Their horses galloped as fast as they could, an hour later Yuri and the girl pulled the reins, commanding their mounts to stop. It was all quiet again and all Yuri heard were the animals of the forest.

"Well then," said the girl. "Looks like we've lost them...for now."

"Thanks," Yuri said. "I'm..."

"I know who you are," the girl said interrupting Yuri's introduction. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh sent for me to travel with you. And if I were you I suggest you stop introducing yourself with just anyone. There's a bounty on your head 'Your Majesty'. And it's someone other than you cousin."

"But who?" Yuri asked.

"I do not know who posted it or why," said the girl. "But they must have a lot of chips. I saw many posters on noticeboards offering a reward for you. 500,000 Star Chips."

"Oh-man," said Yuri. "Thanks for saving me back there. Who are you?"

"Forgive me," the girl said removing her hood. Her fiery red hair flowed down to her waist in flame-like waves. The curvy bangs over her eyes were streaked with neon red highlights. "I am Phoenix Lockheart. I am an Apprentice Mage in The Citadel."

"The Citadel? I've heard of that place," said Yuri. "My friend Michael says its where spellcasters practice magic and stuff."

"Yes," said Phoenix. "Uh-oh, hide your horse and come with me."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Bandits ahead. You smell their campsite?"

"That's not all I smell," Yuri said covering his nose from the awful stench of urine and vomit and booze mixed with the smog of cigars.

"Follow my lead and we can get the drop on them," Phoenix said holding her bow tightly on her glove-covered left hand.

She opened her right and a ball of flames burst over her palm. She crouched down and moved through the ferns. Yuri could hear her gear jingling with every extension of her leg. The tip of her armored boots lightly touched the ground making no sound save for when she touched a pebble or two. While it was easier for her to move silently Yuri's task for a stealth approach on the bandits wasn't so easy due to his heavy gear and all the weapons strapped on his body. As he and Phoenix got closer to the campsite, they began to hear voices echoing in the forest.

"Oy! Look wot she 'ad on 'er."

"Ah, she carries them munster cards. These'll fetch a good price at the market."

"Aye, let's go to town after lunch. We'll sell the bitch's cards, and then we can 'ave some fun with 'er."

"O Aye, bin t'long since I 'ad a woman ridin' me cock. I'll b'restin' easy t'night."

Phoenix rose and released an arrow.

It sang through the trees and hit the back of one of her targets. The bandit let out a wail of agony as he danced around, his body engulfed in flames.

"Nice shot." Yuri said. He looked up and Phoenix was gone. He saw a red streak dart through the trees and heard another arrow zoom through the air and strike another bandit.

"LOOK OV'A THERE!" cried the bandit leader.

He wore leather armor with metal gauntlets and a large metal kettle-hat helmet.

He was tall and thick and proudly displayed a hairy beer gut. He and his men charged for Yuri. He sprung out of the ground and took out his light-forged sword cutting through the men like butter. After Yuri sliced the intestines out of the bandit leader his followers dropped their weapons and ran away screaming like banshees into the forest.

"Not bad," said Phoenix. "Looks like you really can handle yourself."

"Wait a minute you lured them towards me like that just to see if I can fight."

"I had heard you trained in the Legion. I wanted to see if word of their technique is true. Looks like they taught you well."

"A little word of warning next time. The way you talked it seemed like you were going for a stealthy approach."

"Humph," said Phoenix. "Come, I believe a girl over there needs our help."

Yuri followed Phoenix into the camp. There was trash and chewed up ham bones all over the ground. And hanging from her arms by a rope tied to a high branch was the girl the bandits were talking about. But Yuri could not believe his eyes.

It was Aksana.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri said removing his dagger and cutting the rope.

"Oh, you know each other then?" said Phoenix.

"Yes, she's the Aurelian General's daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you, mage," Aksana said rubbing her sore wrists. "I am Aksana."

"I am Phoenix. Are you hurt Aksana?"

"No just chilly. Those bastards took my gear and barley left me with a stitch of clothing."

"So, I see," Yuri said turning around as Aksana stood up from the ground.

"Is this your gear in that trunk?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, it is. Thank you."

When she was dressed, she told Yuri he could turn around.

"So, what now?" Aksana asked.

"What now?" said Yuri. "You owe me an explanation! What are you doing all the way in Emboldor? Does Gaius know you're here?"

"No. He doesn't," Aksana said collecting her cards on the table.

"Your dad just doesn't let you go anywhere does he?" said Yuri.

"Well for good reason," said Phoenix. "Had Yuri and I not been in the area, the bandits would've had their way with you."

"And for that I'm grateful," said Aksana. "They smell like latrines that haven't been cleaned in years. Well where are you off to?"

"I'm going north to the ancient ruins of Fort Labelda to meet with King Forrest." said Yuri. "He holds the sister of one of my friends captive."

"Well, it's getting dark." said Aksana. "Let us find a room in Buckletree."

"Eww, that's a forest fishing town," cringed Phoenix, tightly embracing her shoulders. "Head-Mage Icarus told me to steer clear of it. Buckletree is a place for scum like the ones we killed to make merry."

"We can't wander the woods at night," said Yuri.

"So be it," said Phoenix.

"How did you get here?" Yuri asked Aksana.

"You can travel anywhere quickly on the back of a Fortress Whale." said Aksana.

"I see," said Yuri. "Well, why don't we head for Buckletree then? Let's meet up with the guys and make way for the ancient Celtran fort post-haste."

They looted any money they could find from the bandits and searched the camp for any other treasures. Thankfully the bandit leader had a towering black horse in a stable nestled in a cave.

Yuri and the girls could not believe its size. It was ten feet tall and weighed 3000 pounds.

The horse was rudely called Skidmarks by the bandits as the beast was too frightened to do work for them but Aksana renamed it to Gaius after her father.

\He was a gentle giant and grew fond of Aksana quickly, trusting her enough to ride him. Yuri thought it was rather strange seeing Aksana tower above him. Nightwind was a pretty tall creature too but to be dwarfed by such a beast like Gaius was a rather odd sight indeed.

An hour later the metallic blue glow of twilight darkened the forest. But Yuri could see the river next to the path they walked. The beasts and insects of the night began to bellow and chirp in the forest making Yuri shiver. Aksana and Phoenix, however, were like rocks on top of their horses. Phoenix summoned Mavelus again and let it perch on her shoulder so its glowing fiery-like feathers could provide her and her companions with some light.

Yuri saw the wooden walls of the town. There was smoke from the chimneys bellowing from over the walls and tall buildings poked out revealing windows being illuminated from within. The hammer of the blacksmith could be heard pounding on the anvil and there was the sound of laughter and drunken merriment echoing in the night.

The three left their horses in the stable and proceeded into the town. Yuri beheld an awful stench. The ground was muddy and there were puddles of smelly water. The town smelled of urine, muck and booze. People, poorly dressed and dirty, waddled through town. A band played cheery music as two jesters performed in the the square where two men were standing on a scaffolding. The crowd burped and cheered as a man in colorful garments pulled a lever.

The men fell and that's when Yuri finally noticed the ropes around their necks. The sickening crack told him their lives ended.

"QUARTER THEM!" screamed a hag of a woman. The crowd flooded towards the scaffolding, dragging the corpses down. Phoenix noticed villagers moving in, brandishing sharp tools. The man in the colorful garments then noticed the two girls and the young man with the glowing green eye. The man in the colorful garments must have been the mayor of the town. He walked towards them, some people in the mob followed.

"You there!" he pointed. The companions were surrounded by the villagers.

"Oy, Sanders," the mayor said to one of the villagers who was the town baker. "Do you know who this is?"

"Bless my soul. It's Yuri Delgado."

The crowd's mood changed from bloodthirsty to friendly in seconds.

"But the bounty. Did you not see the wanted posters?" Yuri asked.

"My dear boy, did you not see those two fools being hanged?" said a villager.

"Aye!" said a woman. "Those two scoundrels were 'ere lookin' fer ya t'claim the bounty."

"Any enemy of Prince Yuri is an enemy to the town," said the mayor. "HAIL EVERYONE! THE ERADICATOR OF ANUBIS IS HERE!"

The villagers cheered and they moved in pushing and shoving to shake Yuri's hand.

"Carl Eardsmoth delighted to meet you sir."

"Anders McCullen my dear boy. You are welcome in my home."

"Abbie Millbuie m'lord. It is a pleasure."

"I am Mayor Robert the Brown," the mayor said shaking Yuri's hand. "I must say what an honor it is to have Yuri Delgado in our fair town. Ah, and I see he travels with... _fine_ company."

"You're too much." Aksana said with mock flattery.

"Well, Yuri. Why don't you three make yourselves comfortable. We have plenty of food and drink at the brothel down the street."

"Oh, a brothel!" snapped Phoenix with displeasure. "How convenient!"

"It's the best meat and mead in these parts," said Robert. "And I'll have a room available should you and the ladies like some _quiet_ time."

"It's not like that!" pouted Phoenix.

The crowd laughed.

"I don't care if the food is in the pig pen," said Aksana. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, I could go for some food too," said Yuri.

"Oh, if you insist." said Phoenix crossing her arms over her chest in disgust.

The band began to play their music again. As Yuri, Phoenix and Aksana made thier way through town. The people danced on the muddy streets. It began to rain but that did not stop the celebration. Wheelbarrows of drink were rolled into the town square and fresh meat began to roast in spits that were shielded from the downpour. Lightning flashed in the sky followed by a clap of thunder as Yuri pulled open the colorful wooden door letting his two companions into the building.

It was nice and warm inside. There was a fire roaring in a musty stone fireplace and what appeared to be a lump of venison being cooked over it. There were bards singing merrily in the corner with their bands. Women dressed in thin dresses of white silk walked about the floor looking for men (or women) to do business with.

"Don't even think about it sweetie." Phoenix told one who got too close to Yuri.

They had their dinner and they went into separate rooms to lay down for the night.


	69. A Map to the Ancients

**Bakura**

* * *

"Your plan has failed, Bakura," sneered Denethon. "Now because of your failure, I have lost one of my assassins."

"Then it looks like I must take matters into my own hands," said Bakura. "I told you using brute force against the boy was no good. He is Partially Divine, meaning the blood of a god surges through his veins, this god being Exodia after he fucked his mother that night. I needed to use Marietta as an example to open your eyes. Had you had sent them all after him, you'd have no assassins in your stead."

"So, we do nothing then?" asked Denethon.

"There are ways to take on someone like Yuri," said Bakura. "And I will show you the true ferocity of Zorc's power when I challenge the boy in a duel."

"He is on his way to the academy," said Denethon.

"I will make sure he never gets there," Bakura said taking out his deck. "I've wasted my time with you long enough, Yuri. Now Zorc says you are ready for your first Shadow Game. Your soul is as good as ours."

* * *

 **Hector**

* * *

Little Prince Hector led an army of a hundred men down the plains of Tor Point. To his left was hundred foot drop into the waters below. The flags of his newly formed House waved in the fierce winds of an oncoming storm which caused the sky to turn into pale white. A light spray of raindrops tickled his face while he was atop his new black stallion full geared in chainmail and blackened steel enameled at the trim with bright red.

Princess Rose rode behind them on her white mare, feeling relieved to finally be out of the castle. She had half a mind to ride away from the caravan and gallop into the Murderwood Forest. But Hector brought a lot of archers on his quest and she learned they were especially for her in case she felt the foolhardiness to run away from her captors. Not like she could anyway, for her ankle was chained to the saddle of the Shadow Lady.

She was riding with her head high and a triumphant grin on her pretty but menacing face. Her hair was like a shadow following her every move as it swayed in the stormy breeze.

Rose felt like she could still injure Francine if she had gotten her steed to gallop away. The force would rip the saddle off the horse and possibly cause Francine to break her neck in the fall, but what was to become of her deck? And for that matter, Hector would pursue Rose to the ends of the earth for hurting his sorceress.

It's hopeless, she thought.

But there had to be a way out of this.

Seagulls honked overhead gliding in the gentle breeze that was the calm before the storm.

"There they are, My Lord," Ser Baxter said pointing to the cliffs in the distance. They were riddled with caves, one of them had to contain the maps to the location of the Ancient Beasts.

"We won't be able to climb that with the storm fast approaching," said Francine. "We must make camp and settle down for the night."

"But I want to find them now!" pouted Hector.

"My Lord, if we do not make our camp now the storm will catch us and it will be difficult to set it up afterwards. Our soldiers are tired and hungry, you are too."

"No, I'm not!" Hector pouted again furiously crossing his arms. His cheeks were blushing red and his eyebrows sunk so low Francine thought they were drop out of his face.

"Patience, My Lord," Francine said petting his back. "They are not going anywhere."

"Give the order then," said Hector.

"As you command, My Lord," Francine nodded. "The Prince is tired! Set up camp and be quick about it. The storm is fast approaching!"

"Get a fire going!" shouted Ser Baxter.

As the sun went down, the storm arrived with all its fury. Termnnia as shrouded in black as the fierce winds howled and caused the tents to shake violently. Those who didn't tie them down properly paid for it by losing their shelter and having to chase it down in the darkness amidst the laughing and taunting of their comrades.

Spider webs of lightning flashed in the black-purple sky illuminating the land just enough for the guards to see what was out there as they stood their post around the camp.

The other soldiers made merry in a tavern tent listening to a wench play her harp whilst they drank their ale and roasted a freshly slaughtered pig.

Hector stood in his command tent warmed by a roaring fire and lit on all corners by bronzed torches. The ground was covered in animal-skin rugs comfortable enough for Hector to take off his shoes. A chandelier of iron and elk antlers hung on the ceiling giving off more light. The tent still shook from the storm but it was well anchored down that there was no fear of it blowing away.

The boy-prince was still looking at the etchings of the three behemoths in the tablet that were depicted fighting Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra.

Thunder roared in the night shaking the tent and the contents on Hector's table.

"What a dreadful storm," said Francine, helping herself to garlic bread. "Aafi must be displeased."

She referred to the Termnnian sea goddess.

"We have to find them soon," Hector said urgently. "My cousin has already set sail for the Pillar of Termnnia. If I don't find my beasts I'll never take the throne."

"Have faith in my visions, My Lord," Francine said, drinking a goblet of wine while sitting on a fine velvet chair next to the fire. "They have not proven us wrong so far."

"I want to have faith in you," said Hector. "But so far faith has been favoring my cousin. He has formed an alliance that outnumbers my army a million to one and, since he's been training in the Legion I hear he has become a better swordsman than me. Let us not forget he gets ever closer to the Divine Beasts. Yet here I stand and I still have nothing for my claim to the throne."

"You must learn to have patience, My Lord," said Ser Baxter, helping himself to a meal of chicken in honey sauce. "That is one of many traits of a king. Impatient kings have sat on the Diamond Throne before and their rule was always short."

"He is right," said Francine. "Have you given the princess her dinner, Ser Baxter?"

"All right, all right," said Ser Baxter grabbing a plate with a burnt turkey leg.

He went outside into the gale and strolled to the side of the tent where Rose tried desperately to stay shielded under a meager tarp. Her wrist was chained to an iron spike stuck into the ground.

"Your supper, My Lady," he said offering her the plate. "A feast fit for a king,"

Rose was soaking wet and cold, but she was also hungry. Perhaps some food would warm her. She weakly reached out for it, but then Ser Baxter let it drop to the muddy ground.

"Oops," he said before returning to the tent.

Poor Rose quickly picked up the morsel before the rain could ruin it further. She bit into the meat, now chilled and wet from being on the ground. She tasted some muddy earth on it as well, but soon spit it out when she realized the soldiers were pissing all over the ground in the camp and she was laying on a steep slope behind the tent. The rain water was sliding down the slope carrying whatever filth was on the grass.

She shivered and sobbed.

Meanwhile, Hector sat down at the table and put a napkin around his neck when the cook came by with a roast peacock seasoned with herbs and served with tomato slices and lettuce. Its tail feathers still attached.

"Yum!" Hector said cutting away at the meat. "This is fantastic!"

A soldier walked into the tent with a grim look on his face.

"What is it?" Hector asked impatiently.

"My Lord," the soldier bowed. "I bring urgent news from the east."

He handed Hector a roll of parchment.

Hector opened it and his eyes scanned the words on the letter. His hands began to quiver.

"My Prince?" Francine said with worry.

"What is wrong, My Lord?" asked Ser Baxter.

"King Forrest and the Caesar of Aurelia are dead."

"Yeyu have mercy," babbled the soldier fearfully. "The prophecy is coming true."

"What prophecy?" asked Hector.

"According to the White-Gold Tome of the Church of Yeyu," said Francine. "It is said that a witch who calls fire-spewing monsters will bring about the end of the church and then bring about the end times. And it starts with the death of five kings. Now it seems we have lost two of those five kings. My question is who killed said kings?"

"Yuri did," Hector stuttered. "He summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon and destroyed both King Forrest, Caesar and their armies with one powerful blast."

"No!" gasped Francine. "He's found them!"

"Which means he will take the Diamond Throne soon," said Ser Baxter.

"No," Francine said, waving her hand to dismiss the soldier, "Yuri still has to spend nineteen months at Duelist Academy to sharpen his dueling skills. We still have time before then. Remember, the maps to the Ancient Beasts are but a short climb from here. And when Hector claims the ancient power there will be nothing that can stop him."

* * *

It was midnight and the storm was still bellowing. Rose felt her body weaken as she sat out in the fierce gale. She shivered and hugged her shoulders tightly. Her teeth chattering so hard she thought they would crack. She had to get inside the tent. She didn't care if Hector killed her, it would be a lot better than to suffer under him any longer. Perhaps she would join her father in the Garden this night. She yanked her wrist, imprisoned in that rusty iron shackle, but she felt it coming loose from the rain water.

She yanked it, feeling her wrist sliding just a little bit, but then getting stuck again. She sobbed and growled doing her best to get free. She noticed water pouring down from the flap of the tent. She held her arm under it.

The water was freezing. The rain stung her eyes like a thousand bees and the wind whipped her face.

The water made her hand slippery enough to squeeze through. She did it! Free at last from the dreaded shackle. Then she dashed into Hector's tent.

The fire was still roaring but the torches and chandelier were out. Her heavy breathing and the loud dripping of water woke Hector, Francine and Ser Baxter.

"Out!" snapped Ser Baxter. "Get out!"

Rose didn't listen and continued kneeling by the fire, shivering.

"What happened?" Francine asked. "Did you force her to sleep outside?"

"Why not?" laughed Hector.

"You cruel ignoramus!" Francine said, getting out bed, dressed in black nightie. "Oh, the poor thing is chilled to the bone."

She helped her up. Rose sobbed and shivered as Francine began undoing the cross lace of her dress. Rose began to protest.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess," said Francine. "You don't expect to sleep in my bed with this soaked garment on do you? Besides, you'll catch your death of cold."

Rose looked back at Ser Baxter and Hector, both looking at her with excitement.

"You mustn't be so bashful, princess," said Francine. "Hector is to be your husband. And you don't expect to give birth fully clothed, do you?"

"My husband?" asked Rose.

"After we have found the maps, you two are to be wed so as to unite us with the members of your House in North Point. Hector needs your family's soldiers for his campaign. And then, you are to produce a child. When that child comes of age he or she will rule New Harbor while Hector moves into the Spire of the Kings, his true home."

"But my family are loyal supporters of Prince Yuri," Rose said, feeling her dress getting looser.

"Isn't it amazing what a little gold can do?" Francine asked, pulling down on the dress.

She finally slipped Rose's dress off her body. Her breasts and butt bouncing free from the tight confines of her skin-tight gown leaving her standing naked before the little prince, gawking at her from his bed. Francine quickly embraced Rose and rubbed her body to transfer her heat. She moved Rose closer to the fire to further warm her. Her bottom glowing cherry red in the flames.

Hector laughed.

"You find this funny!" Francine retorted, rubbing Rose's body. The poor girl was shivering and sobbing on her chest. "Shh, there, there." Francine pacified her, rocking her like an infant.

"Are you snapping at me?" Hector said in anger.

"You left her outside you cruel, cruel child!" said Francine. "What if she had died. Ah? Not only would we have lost the aid of the armies of North Point, but she is friends with the Jewels of Riftgaard and is an acquaintance of Princess Alexis Rhodes of Lorin. If they find out she died because of your barbarism, they and Prince Yuri with his alliance and his God Cards will come marching down here for revenge and then all will be for not!"

"I…I guess you're right."

"Come, little one," Francine said leading Rose to her bed. She covered the naked princess with all of her blankets and then snuggled behind her placing her arms around her shoulders.

"He will never mistreat you again, I promise," Francine whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. Rose nodded.

"Well what are you two staring at!" snapped Francine. "Go to sleep!"

Rose smiled. Perhaps the woman was not so bad after all. The warmth of their entwined bodies and the fur blankets caused her to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hector's soldiers were tying ropes and building winches to make an elevator into the caves below where the maps to the Ancient Beasts were awaiting them. Inside his tent, Hector looked at himself in the mirror while his royal armorer slapped plates of jeweled red-enameled steel over his body in a suite of gold chainmail. His new armor was depicting the ancient monsters on the breastplate.

The seagulls could be heard outside squawking in the rain-soaked morning along with the crashing of the waves in the cliffs below.

Rose was still sound asleep in Francine's bed.

"Such a sweet little thing," said Francine on her armchair by the fire. "She has suffered for too, long, Your Grace. She is your betrothed now. And you must see to it that she's happy."

"So, if she's to be my bride, what of Alexandra von Klause?"

"It is unclear, but I there is a small glimpse of her in your future, My Lord."

"You are all set, My Lord," said the armorer.

"Before you go, sir," said Francine. "See to it that the tailor sends Her Majesty some new clothes."

"I've already taken the liberty of finding her some," said Hector. "As an apology for last night. It's the least I can do for being so, what was it you said I was? Cruel."

A horn blew in the distance.

Someone opened the flaps of the tent.

"My Lord!" shouted Ser Baxter. "We found them!"

Hector's face lit up. Francine laughed with joy and clapped her hands. Without a word, Hector dashed out of the tent. Francine followed. She saw the elevator the soldiers built earlier, carrying three large stones of snowy-white limestone.

The soldiers in Hector's army cheered and raised their swords triumphantly as the stones were finally raised to the top.

"Make way!" shouted Ser Baxter. "Make way for the Prince!"

Hector watched as his men raised up the stones. Francine had her hands on Hector's shoulders, watching the men cut off the ropes. He looked up Francine. She looked down at him. They both smiled triumphantly and looked back the workers readying the stones for examination. A team of scholars pushed and shoved their way through to examine it.

They checked their notes, flipped through pages of their books and touched the stone to make out the pictures, but they were making fearful grunts.

"It's written in some ancient from of Celtran," the lead scholar said sadly. "Perhaps from the early Dawn Era. I can't make anything of it."

"What!" shouted Hector.

Francine squeezed and rubbed his shoulders to calm him down.

"Have no fear, My Lord," said the scholar. "We know of someone who specializes in these matters, but I fear he is residing in Domino and is in favor of Prince Yuri."

"Who?" demanded Prince Hector.

"He is Yugi Muto's grandfather, Solomon Muto. But as I said he is loyal to Prince Yuri."

"Bring him to me! And if he refuses to speak we'll make him talk!"


	70. Arietta, Summoner of Machines

**Avi**

and her companions had a big breakfast at the inn of a small town called Pinehold a community of farmers and loggers. Their houses and shops nestled by the River Erahad. Nets and fishing poles lined its shores for it was a great spot for fishing the salmon that flew from the south.

Since Ser Gerhalos was too big to sit at the table, he stood over Avi's seat with his arms crossed. His golden eyes locked onto Ser Damien who had grown fond to tickling her underneath her chin.

Ser Gerhalos kept a close eye Avi, constantly monitoring the perimeter around her while they examined the map Ser Damien presented Avi a few nights ago.

He despised Ser Damien for having the audacity to force Avi to kiss him when Yami dueled against Prince Malcolm just because it was in his title. He even felt anger towards Avi for giving way to his charms and allowing the fool to kiss her even escaping him the night he took her for a ride on his Luster Dragon which was following overhead out in the forests, scanning the landscape for enemies, and Avi had plenty.

First it was the Church of Yeyu, hunting her down for her supposed crime of witchcraft and now it seemed Prince Hector had offered a bounty for her capture, for earlier that day they were ambushed in the town square by a party of rowdy raiders looking to cash in on the bounty.

"Whatever did they want me for?" Avi asked eating a strip of burnt bacon.

"He has a fair sorceress by his side," explained Ser Damien, he arrogantly had an arm over her as they sat in the booth around the table. "She has a Millennium Item that can see the future."

"The Millennium Necklace?" said Tordo, his face covered in maple sauce.

"Oh, Tordo," Aldara said wiping away the mess.

The patrons laughed inside the tavern, mostly farmers ready to begin their long day of labor, working in the fields to send their wheat and barley and beef to the king in Elleria.

There was a band in the corner playing drums and flutes to awaken the sleepy patrons. The golden glow of the early morning sun peeked through dirty windows and illuminated the wooden building.

"Right you are, little man," Ser Damien sipped his coffee. "According to that raider I interrogated, the sorceress had a vision of a girl summoning fire-spewing beasts and destroying the land around her while melting away a crown. I guess she fears it's Prince Hector's crown, otherwise she wouldn't be so fearful of Lady Avi."

"And does she think killing her is going to change that?" Fira asked, clutching her rifle closely. Her finger resting on the trigger. "If she sees the future then how can she change it?"

"What does it matter?" said Avi. "Those Yeyunists are not going to make this easy for me. And neither is Prince Hector. We must all be on our guard."

"Don't worry Summoner!" Tordo said standing at attention. "No one is going to hurt you while I stand guard!" His visor fell over his face again.

"Ser Tordo the Blind is what they're going to call you one day," said Aldara.

Her Baby Tiragon giggled.

"Ah, you little one," Avi said looking back at the cat-like dragon. "You're going to prove more useful than I thought."

"Whatever did you need him for?" asked Aldara. "You kind of spared me and Tordo the firing squad because of this little thing."

Neow! Neow! Baby Tiragon nuzzled her neck.

"Simple, he's an ethereal dragon," said Ser Gerhalos. "A powerful spirit. These creatures have close ties to the Goddess Saafani. He can easily sense the spirits of his fellow dragons making our job of finding them a lot easier."

"Wow, a spirit with ties to the goddesses," gasped Aldara. "No wonder Ushio was so crazy chasing us down."

"That little dragon is a gold mine," said Ser Damien. "Very few creatures in this world can communicate with other monsters via spirits. Lady Avi and Prince Michael were offering a very mouth-watering reward for the little thing. And now she got it for free thanks to you, Aldara. However, since you were caught stealing from the temple of the Dragon Goddess, you were forced to serve under Lady Avi, right?"

"I don't mind at all," said Aldara. "I've come to see Lady Avellana as a friend."

"Thank you, Aldara," said Avi.

"Oh, how quaint," approached a woman wearing a revealing outfit consisting of an off-black bra, dark blue thong underneath a set of cuirass, vambraces, pauldrons, gauntlets, tasset and heeled greaves enameled in white and black with white flora designs painted here and there. She had olive-colored skin and silvery white-blonde hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her back. She one of her eyes was hazel and the other bright green.

A knight in heavy plates of red enameled steel with spaulders the size of an ox's head stood above her. He was a bald man with a swollen nose and a tooth protruding from his upper lip. He wielded a massive hammer, the grip was made of black iron and the head was the shape of a bronze fist.

There was smug little boy with red hair and freckles across his face smiling confidently beside the woman. He wore leather gear and fielded a bow with arrows that had red fletching.

"So, you're the Summoner of Dragons," the woman said rubbing her chin. "Such a delicate little thing."

"She doesn't look so tough," sneered the little boy, possibly no more than nine or ten.

"What is it that you want?" Ser Gerhalos said walking in front of Avi.

"If I am not mistaken," said Ser Damien. "That is Lady Arietta Marigold, one of the Summoners questing to serve the High King."

"Yes," said Arietta. "And this is Ser Renlos the Knight of the Ox. And here is Peter Lionbane, my little archer."

"Hmph!" Peter said crossing his arms still bearing his wide grin of confidence.

"She's found five of her monsters already," said Ser Damien.

"Five?" Fira whistled. "Wow. Good on you."

"Yeah, because Lady Arietta is the best summoner around!" Peter said balling his fists. "We're here to tell you not to bother on your quest, because High King Yuri needs only the best in his court. And that's Lady Arietta! I heard you don't even have one!"

"No, I have two," Avi said timidly. "Three if you count the dragon sleeping in my staff. And I don't mean to boast, but do you have an endorsement from Master Yu-Gi-Oh? He personally put all his faith in me to be the High King's Summoner."

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh," smiled Arietta. "An exceptional duelist but so imprudent."

"What!" snapped Aldara. "How dare you speak of Master Yu-Gi-Oh that way?"

"I speak truth, half-elf," Arietta said with a shrug. "If you think I'm wrong than why not battle me outside? My monsters against your dragons."

"Yeah, a battle!" Peter said jumping into the air with excitement.

Ser Renlos snorted.

"Doesn't say much does he?" asked Fira.

"Ser Renlos? No, he's mute I'm afraid. But he defends me well. He would give his life for me if he could. What say you, Lady Avi?"

"You should prove your worth," Arvas said within her pendant. "Make an example of this fool and silence her brat-of-a-companion."

"But I've never battled before?" Avi whispered into the pendant.

"Just call us, and leave the rest to us."

"If you insist," said Avi. She looked up at her new rival and narrowed her eyes, burning bright with the thought that she had what it took to defeat her. "Very well, Lady Arietta, you're on!"

"Yes!" Peter jumped again.

"Then meet me outside after you have had your breakfast," said Arietta. She turned and walked away. Ser Renlos snorted again and Peter stuck his tongue out at Avi before following Arietta. Her exposed thong caused a lot of the patrons to stretch their necks and lean over their tables as she walked out the door.

"The nerve of that slut!" said Fira. "Did you see her state of dress? She lacks heavily in decency, I tell you that."

"What do you think we should do, My Lady?" asked Ser Gerhalos. "This is a waste of time."

"She's already accepted the challenge," said Ser Damien. "She cannot call herself a Summoner of Dragons if she walks away from the battle. For that matter, she couldn't call herself A Summoner of the High King, because she must accept whatever challenge befalls her king."

"He's right," said Aldara. "Avi, kick her ass."

Minutes later, Avi met with Arietta in the meadows outside of town, surrounded by lush pine forests. The snowcapped mountains standing proudly in their perches in the distance.

"I've been looking forward to this," Arietta said, making her rifle-shaped staff appear into her hands.

"You can do it Lady Arietta!" cheered Peter.

"I shall CALL!" she gave her staff a twirl, forming an arcane circle to appear above her. "Ignition Beast Volcannon!"

She summoned a mechanical beast in the likeness of a dragon to the meadows. It was massive, standing over ten meters tall with a long tail and red rocket launchers on its shoulders and a large bladed structure on its back. Its body made of steel with a coat of polished gunmetal black and spikes, horns and claws made of bronze.

"Look at the size of that thing!" gasped Fira.

"Ah, so she worships, Ana Goddess of Machinations," said Ser Damien.

"Dragons against machines?" said Tordo. "This is gonna be some battle,"

"You bet," sneered Peter. "You just watch, my summoner is gonna beat yours but good!"

"All right, let's begin," said Avi. She summoned her staff. She twirled elegantly, waving her staff and conjuring a vortex of glimmering lights before an arcane circle appeared in front of her. "I summon White-Horned Dragon!"

Her beast flew from the arcane circle with a great sturdy roar. It flew over the field and landed beside Avi.

"Fight!" shouted Peter.

The two monsters took off into the sky where they began combat. Avi watched as her beast was chased by Arietta's Ignition Beast Volcannon in a fierce game of cat and mouse in the sky above. The machine monster fired a barrage of heat-seeking rockets from its shoulders which chased Avi's White-Horned Dragon.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" shouted Peter, jumping up and down with excitement. He was clearly disappointed with Avi's lack of skill. He had heard so much of Avellana the Summoner of Dragons and was eager to see her in battle. But her dragon was poorly trained if not trained at all. She had never called them into battle since she got them and it looks like she was paying for it in this Summoner's Duel. The meager performance was making the little boy angry.

Ignition Beast Volcannon fired another barrage of missiles. White-Horned Dragon flew backwards and released a jet of red flames to confuse the missiles. They exploded making a black ball of smoke.

Ignition Beast Volcannon flew down from it and tackled White-Horned Dragon all the way to the ground causing a thunderous tremor and a large crater on the ground.

White-Horned Dragon had a broken left wing thanks to the fall. It snarled in agony as Ignition Beast Volcannon flew back up roaring for a challenge.

Peter threw a rock at Avi's injured dragon. "FIGHT YOU COWARD!" he shouted. He threw another one. "FIGHT!"

"Stop it!" shouted Avi. "He's hurt!"

"Then you should call him back," laughed Arietta. "A flightless dragon is no dragon at all."

"I'm so sorry," Avi said, calling back her wounded beast.

"Pathetic," sneered Arietta.

"WEAK!" shouted Peter. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "BOO!"

"Two more to go," said Arietta. "How disappointing. If this is all the Summoner of Dragons is capable of, then you have no business being with the High King."

"Summon another!" shouted Peter. "Fight! I want to see a fight!"

Avi spun her staff. From a golden arcane circle flew her Prime Material Dragon, the creature that slept within her staff.

"Go!" she commanded. "Avenge your fallen brother!"

Prime Material Dragon fired a gold-colored laser at Arietta's beast, damaging its core and ruining the paint.

"Not bad," said Arietta. "But it's not good enough!"

Her beast began to glow.

"What's going on?" gasped Avi. "It's changing its form."

"It's evolving!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"Yes, for you see, after my Ignition Beast Volcannon defeated your pitiful dragon, it gained enough experience from the battle to be blessed by the goddesses. Ana, Mother of Machines has given my beast more power along with an alternative look."

The beast suddenly had missile silos in its chest, a longer tail with a chaingun at the end. Some of the metal on the tail was clear glass revealing the endless belt of ammunition inside. There were gold filigree engravings on its arms and legs and it grew four massive bladed wings.

"I told you!" Peter boasted to Tordo. "Lady Arietta is the best there is!"

The dragon's chest opened to show off a missile silo of a hundred heat seeking missiles. Prime Material Dragon did not have combat experience to elude them, let alone fight the beast. It fell to the ground with a thunderous crash and lay still.

"Oh, Prime Material Dragon, no!" Avi cried running to her fallen beast. She rubbed the dragon's head and kissed him as he snarled from the pain of defeat. "Oh, forgive me."

"Wow, Lady Arietta beat two of Avi's dragons with one beast," said Aldara. "And she still has four more in her arsenal."

"This does not bode well," said Ser Gerhalos.

Avi sniffed as her dragon began to glow translucent and vanished.

"Get on your feet, Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted. "Since when does the Summoner of Dragons bow down to anyone. You still have Lord Arvas left. Fight on!"

Avi stood up and twirled her staff again to call upon her final dragon.

"I summon Arvas. Ancient Dragon!"

Arvas appeared onto the plane of men and tackled Ignition Beast Volcannon to the ground. He took off into the air after the missile silo in its chest opened up.

"FIRE!" shouted Arietta.

The missiles flew, whistling as they shot towards Arvas.

Arvas released a jet of flames at the missiles. They exploded right on top of Volcannon dealing massive damage. It growled mournfully. Sparks blasted out of its joints.

"NO!" shouted Peter.

"Your dragon may have outsmarted my dragon," said Arietta. "But he is still able to battle."

Somehow, the mechanical behemoth was able to get back up. It raised its tail, aiming at Arvas.

Click! Click!

It fired thousands of rounds per second at Arvas who took off into the sky and flew around the battlefield to avoid being hit by the bullets from Volcannon's tail.

Ignition Beast Volcannon took off after him. The rocket launchers on its shoulders lowered themselves inside to be switched for two high-powered chainguns.

The mechanical behemoth fired them violently as it chased Arvas in the clouds.

VRRRR! The chainguns hummed.

The beast finally caught up to Arvas. They were locked hand in hand in a fierce struggle.

"FIGHT!" shouted Peter. "FIGHT!"

Ignition Beast Volcannon then threw Arvas to the earth and dove towards him, tackling him to the ground enlarging the already big crater on the ground. Then it took off into the air again and released an infinite barrage of missiles from its body giving it an angelic appearance as the smoke from missiles soared around it giving the likeness of angel wings.

As the missiles bombarded the injured Arvas, Ignition Beast Volcannon fired its chainguns.

When the dust cleared, Arvas was on the ground defeated.

"Forgive me, Lady Avellana," said Arvas. "I…have failed." And he faded away.

"No," Avi said falling to her knees. "I lost."

"A meager performance," said Arietta. "There is just so much hype around you just because you're the first Summoner to call on dragons in thousands of years. But it's all for naught. Do yourself a favor and end this silly pilgrimage. I will be the one the High King chooses. Let us go, boys. I have used up enough of Lady Avellana's time. And she has wasted enough of mine."

"Way to go, Arietta. You really are the best Summoner around!" cheered Peter.

Ser Renlos snorted and followed after her.

Peter walked up to Avi and kicked dirt into her gleaming gown before he wiggled his fingers on the sides of his head and giving Avi as sloppy raspberry.

Ser Gerhalos roared.

"YAH!" screamed Peter, dashing away. "Ya big ugly cat-face!" he taunted before catching up to his Summoner.

"Oh, Dove, it's okay," said Fira, patting her back.

"Let this be a lesson," said Ser Damien. "Your dragons not only need to be found but they must be trained."

"I understand," said Avi, her beautiful silver eyes glimmering with tears. "I'll get her one day. She is going to rue the day she insulted my dragons. Her and that bratty bastard!"

"There, there, My Lady," Ser Damien said embracing her and kissing the top of her head.

Ser Gerhalos let out a silent snarl.

"With my map and Aldara's Baby Tiragon we will grow stronger. I promise."

"Thank you, Ser Damien," sniffed Avi.

Ser Gerhalos snarled and said, "We have followed your map for days! However, the little creature hasn't picked up anything yet. Are you sure that map of yours is true, Ser Damien!"

Ser Gerhalos was getting annoyed.

"My map is true, Ser Gerhalos," boasted Ser Damien. "It is from the Katinian Archives. Lady Avi has faith in me. You should too."

"You should, Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "I trust Ser Damien."

That put a fury like no other in Ser Gerhalos. Before this arrogant young fool arrived, she trusted him to her protection. Ser Gerhalos kept her safe in the castle ruins for a year when she was in hiding and helped her get started on her quest to find the dragons. He was starting to become a father figure to Avi, even Ser Gerhalos was looking at Avi as his own daughter. But it seems she has given her favor to the arrogant and dashing knight.

He had half a mind to rip his head off his bare hands.

 _Knight of Kisse_ s! He spat under his breath.

To make matters worse, Baby Tirago started glowing and took off into the forest.

"Baby!" shouted Aldara. "Come back!"

"No," said Fira. "I think he's found Dove's next dragon."

"See, Ser Gerhalos," said Ser Damien. "Trust in me and we will find Avi's arsenal in no time."

He wanted to roar at him. Just one little roar! But he thought of how that might affect Avi. Though he hated Ser Damien, Avi was happy and if she was content then he was content.

"But where is he leading us?" asked Fira.

"He's pointing up the mountain," said Tordo.

"Then let us go," said Avi. "Let us find my next dragon. I will get that Arietta one day and make her pay."

"Aye!" roared Ser Gerhalos. He pounded his chest. "Our journey has just begun! My lady will get stronger as will her dragons! She will grow so strong that nothing will get in her way!"

"You're right, Ser," said Tordo. "We've got your back Avi. Whatever challenges await us in the future. We will face them together!"

"Well are we going to stand around here talking about it? Or are we going to go find that dragon?" said Fira. "I'm in a hurry to see Dove kick some ass."

"Let's go," said Avi. "Thank you. All of you."


	71. The Road to Duelist Academy

**Yuri**

* * *

Yuri was lying in his bed in the Spire of the Kings. He was unconscious for three days. It served him right for summoning a Divine Beast into battle.

When the doctors told him he could get out of bed, Yuri was dressed into extravagant formal wear so to make a speech for the people, anxiously awaiting to see the Divine Beasts.

And now all that was left for Yuri to do was to ready himself for the Academy. He was alone in his room with Yugi, the real Yugi.

"So Horakhty told you everything about us, huh?" said Yugi. "The spirit in the puzzle and that he was once a pharaoh thousands of years ago."

"She did," Yuri said, sitting down in front of Yugi at the table. "She put a lot on my mind that day. That your body plays host to some reincarnated king and I'm a demi god chosen to rid the world of its evil."

"Yeah, talk about far out, huh?" Yugi said looking at the mess of cards on the table. "But those are mysteries that should be solved in a later rime. Right now, looks like we need to figure out some strategies with those dinosaurs of yours," Yugi said examining his cards.

"No offense, Yugi," said Yuri. "But this is a waste of time. Back home, I'm the Duel Monsters World Champion."

"Oh, are you?" said Yugi. "So here we stand, two world champions from different worlds. Why don't we put your skills to the test, Yuri?"

"You sure, Yugi?"

"Yes, but before we play, I'm going to have to ask for my Exodia cards back."

"Exodia?" Yuri asked. "Oh yeah, he's the monster I used to beat Leon in the…hey, wait a minute you were the one who sneaked those cards into my deck!"

"Well, I had to give you some sort of edge," said Yugi. "I mean, Kaiba put those Blue-Eyes White Dragons into Leon's deck. So, I had to do a little sneaking around myself. By the way, I'm sorry about your brother."

"Yeah, I was just starting to get to know him," said Yuri. "I hope he rests easy."

"He'll always be with you, Yuri. Brothers will be together always."

"Thanks, Yugi. I appreciate that. So how about that duel, huh?"

"Sure, you first,"

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Yugi. I summon Megazowler and…"

"Ah, ah, ah, you can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"I forgot the other world plays less strategically than we do. See those stars on the monster's card."

"Yeah, it's their level, I know that."

"Well, here in Termnnia we have to sacrifice weaker monsters in order to summon stronger ones. Your Megazowler is a six-star monster, so it would require one monster as a sacrifice to be summoned."

"Oh, I see," said Yuri. "And the higher the level, the more monsters I have to offer, right?"

"That's right," said Yugi.

"Makes sense, I kind of like that. Now you have to work to bring tough customers to the field instead of just slapping them into play."

"Which leaves me ask, why don't you enforce the new rules into your world, Yuri?"

"I just might do that," said Yuri. "That'll put Brett out of business I hope."

"Who's Brett?" Yugi asked.

"Some jerk I know back on Earth. It's best we don't speak about him."

"Hey, where are your friends by the way?"

"The Princes?" Yuri asked. "They've already sailed to Domino for the entrance exams. And now I'm glad Yami recommended me staying here with you to train. There are a lot of rules about this game I still don't know about."

"And it's wise that you learn them all," said Yugi. "The academy is full of tough customers looking to take you out and make a name for themselves. Not to mention there are going to be a lot of cards you and I have never seen before. That's why the spirit of the puzzle asked me to enroll in the school, to help you out."

"And I appreciate that," said Yuri. "I could use all the help I can get."

"Oh, hello boys," said Solomon, Muto coming into the room. He was carrying boxes of booster packs in his arms.

"Hey, grandpa," said Yugi.

"I just thought I'd bring you some cards to help build your decks for the academy."

"Thanks," said Yuri. "These could really help."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Solomon asked. "Dig in."

Yuri and Yugi worked late into the night to make a good deck for school.

The next evening it was time for Yuri to set sail for Eredas and Domino.

"You and Yugi have assembled a powerful deck, Yuri," Yami said examining Yuri's cards.

"Is it going to be enough?" Yuri asked desperately.

"There comes a time when there's nothing left to do but believe in the deck you've created." He paused. "Yuri…"

"Huh?" Yuri asked.

"This school is unlike any challenge you've ever faced. According to Horakhty, the fate of Termnnia rides on the three of us, so you've got to be strong and trust in your cards."

"But what about you, pharaoh?" Yuri asked. "There's still so much we don't know about you."

"Our destiny will reveal itself when the time is right. But now you must fulfill yours. With this deck you will pave the way to the Diamond Throne. If you believe in the heart of the cards there is nothing you can't do."

"Right and I'll be ready. We can do this."

"Yes, but it won't be easy."

"I ready to face whoever and whatever lies ahead, Yami. You stood by me and helped me when I was a baby and when I first came here into this new world. Now it's my turn to help you. I will be by your side. There is an evil force returning to Termnnia and it's up to you, and me, and Yugi to stop it. You had to deal with this evil thousands of years ago, but you had to do it alone. Now you've got me and Yugi."

"Right, now rest up, Yuri. The academy awaits.

* * *

The next morning, Yuri was dressed in a black blazer with the emblem of the academy emblazoned on the front. Yugi was standing beside him also dressed in the academy uniform. His Millennium Puzzle around his neck in a metal chain. Shining brightly with Yuri's Pendant of the Kings.

"Lookin' good fellas," Mai said standing at the entrance of the Spire with Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Pegasus. They were going to be his teachers at the academy.

"Oooo," hooted Pegasus. "Very sharp indeed."

"You ready, Yugi?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, it's time do duel!

* * *

 **End of Part 2  
**


	72. The School of Kings

**Story so far: With the death of King Forrest, the Church of Holy Fire rampages across the continent burning villages and slaughtering duelists in a violent witch hunt, and Avi, the Summoner of Dragons, is high on their list. Meanwhile, Yuri sails for Duelist Academy facing new challenges and a mob of arrogant Duelists looking to make a name for themselves by taking him down.**

* * *

 **Part 3: The School of Kings**

* * *

The people of Dornhollow gathered around the grinning priest, standing in the middle of the grand plaza atop a moldy wooden crate. He was shielded from the icy drops of rain by his golden-crimson armored robes. The flaming eye of Yeyu was emblazoned in gold on his chest. It brought him great joy to see wandering souls come to him, what with Prince Stas sending back the Naralian forces and conquering the Fortlock Mountains in the final weeks of the short conflict which would be known as the War of the Golden Summer.

Anyone with the faith of Yeyu was sent on a long trip back to the borders of Naralia and it was not easy for them. They were attacked by ravenous monsters and patrols of rowdy mercenaries. The priest clutched an ornate staff in his right hand in jubilance. There were so many of them. So many people. So many new souls to convert to his religion. Two armored Clerics stood at attention on either side of him clutching their halberds in a vice-like grip. The priest was a pretentious, steadfast and impetuous believer of the God known as Yeyu. And he was ready to pound his belief on their ears, for the people were lost, afraid and weary of the events taking place across Termnnia.

He held out his arms and he shouted: "HA! I see you, poor wondering souls gathering before my presence. Stand back! I do not wish to catch your sins."

He laughed in a conceited manner.

"Look at all of you wretches. Hungry. Afraid. Angry. You are all men from the South. Of the East and the West. You come here to the North, because your kings and leaders have failed you. The rebellious boy-king Hector marches his forces farther into our lands, laying waste to every city from the coasts of Tor Point to the Great White Mountains. Like a rapacious rat, he nips away at the map like cheese, closer and closer to finding his unholy trio of demons to challenge the evil beasts who follow his cousin, The Eradicator of Anubis. Yuri. Our supposed 'chosen hero'. But ever since his coming, Termnnia has fallen ever further into the mud."

He laughs and points histrionically at the crowd as he continues his rhetoric.

"Now, a girl travels the lands summoning the demonic, winged, fire-spewing spawn of the witch Saafani. With each step she takes, death and destruction follow. Just ask our poor brothers who lie dead and mutilated at the Tombs of the Righteous. Some say she is a herald of the end times. Aye, With the mighty King Forrest dead, Termnnia falls apart."

Nods of agreement from the poor people.

"Your mages have failed you. Your 'goddesses' have failed you and your 'hero' has failed you. So you come to the one-true-church for salvation, for you stand at the end of your ropes ready to dangle. You come to Yeyu but do not plead for his mercy! You do not make the signs with your hands! You do not pray and kneel. You come here to our hallowed Northern soil and scream: 'Why have they forsaken us! Why have the goddess not answered our prayers? Why has the world fallen farther into the precipice than ever before? Simple. They NEVER were and never have been the keys to your salvation. The one who made our world possible; the one who set all in motion; the one who graciously placed flesh on your bones. The one who gave you your pathetic lives is the almighty Yeyu: PRAISE TO HIS NAME!"

"Praise to his name." The people muttered wearily.

"Let me remind you what has caused our world to fall apart. Long ago, Yeyu the almighty, created the world. A paradise for us to live in. A realm for the race of Men. But his sisters, your so-called goddesses, burned with jealousy over his creation. So they swooped down from their unholy planes and ruined his perfect plan. They brought forth the opprobrious force called magic."

He grinned.

"And the monsters came into our lands. The odious offspring of these sinful enchantresses began to defile the earth. The dragons in the sky. The zombies raising from the mud. The sea serpents lurking beneath the waves. Did we raise blade and shield against them? NO! We studied them! We collected them and used them for our own power and wealth in sinful games. A game of dark rituals called Duel Monsters. We offered our young to them. We twisted their very lives to use these monsters to bring glory to our Houses. We call them Duelists. Children who have been taught the ways of perverse sorcery and their bodies ruined by crystals which poison their veins with Mana to summon the beasts from cards."

The crowd looked at the ground in shame. Many of them forced their children to play Duel Monsters.

"Listen now, you poor souls. The time of the Golden Flames is upon us. Soon Yeyu will bathe the world in his righteous fire and turn the wicked into ashes while we, the saved, will inherit the earth. But he cannot do it alone. This is not the time to cower. You must defend the will of Yeyu, with your lives if need be, for this is the time of the sword and the axe. The grim reaper smiles, waiting for the Warriors of Yeyu to send him the souls of the unbelievers. It is the time to fight. Will you help me, defend our world!"


	73. Ser Arthur

**Ser Arthur**

* * *

Rain fell from the sorrowful gray skies without remorse on Thara, a vast country with rolling green hills as far as the eye can see and mountains standing meekly in the distance surrounding the folk of the Greenlands. The grim light of dawn shaded the country in a gloomy blue tinge. A cold breath from the mischievous mountains gave the farmers of the community a dreadful chill like winter approaching to conquer the waning spring. Their dirty and tattered brown tunics did very little to comfort them from the oncoming nip from the mountain, but they were used to weather like this. It was always raining in Thara, and the mountains often enjoyed causing further discomfort to the citizens below their feet with a powerful breeze from their tops. They brushed the cold off like it was nothing and continued reaping the land around them to plant their crops of corn and barley.

Ser Arthur Arledge climbed the muddy dirt road up a steep hill towards the town of Devlinshire, a community of straw huts, log cabins; for those with the skill and strength to build them, a blacksmith and the hilltop bastion of Castle Devlin dominated the small town beneath its shadow. It was a well-built fort shaped like a triangle made of white limestone with tall walls toothed with crenellations, a plethora of ramparts, towers over fifty feet high, and wooden battlements fixed to the outside of the castle walls.

A warm gold glow illuminated from the windows of the castle appearing very inviting. Though Ser Arthur was a mere hedge-knight, he was a knight no less. Surely the Lord of the castle would be a gracious host and allow him to stay the night and offer food and drink. He had ten silver pieces and five gold Star Chips, enough for a warm bed and perhaps some oats for his tall warhorse Mandaril.

Chickens and ducks waddled across the road in front of him. Some pigs snorted while sniffing around the dirt roads looking for scraps of food. A few of the peasants sat with them in front of the stone wall built along the length on either side of the dirt path. They were holding up cracked clay bowls hoping for a Star Chip or even a copper penny for some soup or a crust of bread at the inn just below the hill the town lay perched on.

A few traders carefully led their carts down the steep hill and a group of pilgrims praying for the fire goddess passed by him locked in prayer for the summer suns to arrive quick and relieve them of the torturous chill of the mountain rain.

There was an alcove in front of the castle with two gateways; both had their iron gates down. A guard sneezed before slurping his hot soup in a brown tin can given to him by a small boy making the broth in a black cauldron over a fire pit of stone.

"What business do you have here?" the guard asked, holding up his hand to cease Ser Arthur's advancement towards the castle.

"I am a knight," Ser Arthur declared. "I seek food and drink and perhaps a stable boy to feed some oats and give water to my horse."

"You don't look like a knight," laughed the guard. "May I ask who it was who named you?"

"I was named a knight by Ser Baron Kingsly of the Emerald Marches."

"Never heard of him," said the guard. "How do I know you're not making him up?"

"You've never heard of the Massacre of Black Mountain? The last ride of Prince Talion Alteria?"

"I have," said the guard haughtily before taking another gulp of his soup. "But how do I know you're not making this up? I thought there were no survivors."

"Ser Baron and I were in that battle; I speak truth. I was merely his squire at the time. And there were a few soldiers who escaped before King Forrest's cavalry overwhelmed us. Ser Baron took a bolt from Forrest's son Prince Malcolm just as we rode down the mountain. The bolt struck his rib, and he fell to fever. Just before he died, he knighted me and told me to come here to Devlinshire to seek the son of the castle lord, Duke Devlin. He knew him well."

"You are too late. Duke Devlin has sailed to the east to teach Prince Yuri at Duelist Academy. Besides; there's no room for the likes of you. The castle is to be kept vacant for the arrival of Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda: The Summoner of Dragons. If you seek food, you can go to the tavern just below the hill. There are no beds to be had, though, but Bruma the innkeeper will let you rest your head on the table for the night."

"Sorry to have troubled you," said Ser Arthur. He heard a horn blow from below the road.

"Ah, now there are some true knights to behold." The guard nodded, raising up his drooping kettle-hat helmet to get a better view of the convoy approaching the castle.

Ser Arthur turned around to feast his eyes upon an impressive group of travelers riding up the mountain atop valiant and well-groomed steeds, save for a giant of man, if Arthur could call him that. For the beastly-knight had the body of a well-built giant but the head and mane of a fierce lion. He had heard tales of the beast folk from the islands far to the Crying Seas. He saw pictures of them in his book as a boy. Never did he imagine he would see one. He was too big for a horse so he walked proudly alongside a young woman with flowing blonde hair that elegantly streamed down to her lower back. Her eyes were like molten silver revealing to Arthut that she was a Norman girl.

The people of Normandia were well-known for their eyes like silver or gold. Hers were glimmering like the silver pieces in Arthur's purse. She wore a white gown that exposed her slender shoulders but they were covered and warmed by a white fur cape clasped over her chest with a brooch of gold filigree encasing a giant opal shining in all the colors of the rainbow. Her pink lips were polished with gloss and her long eyelashes flapped like the wings of a black butterfly when she blinked. She rode atop a white stallion in silver chainmail and armored in white chaffron, crinet, crupper and brayette trimmed with silver threads forming intricate patterns.

Alongside her rode a half-elf girl with a peculiar dragon perched on her shoulder. A Duel Monster called Baby Tiragon. Though it was dragon-type creature it had the appearance of a cat with stubby dragon wings. Below the half-elf rode a creature called a Telkori, known as the children of the wild. The boy rode atop a donkey and wore a thick set of armor. The visor of his helm had a horrible habit of always falling down over his face, for it was too big, and he was too lazy to get it fixed.

There was another young woman in the party atop a chestnut colored mare adorned in leather gear. She had the appearance of the tactical soldiers of the East and she even carried an assault rifle mounted on her back. Her armor had layers of holographic ornaments in graceful shapes and designs. They were for aesthetic purposes though. The left half her fiery red hair was shaven off to reveal the tattoos and runes she had etched to her scalp which went down her face and neck. The crowned gray lion of the royal House of Dalton was emblazoned on her chestplate in between the black pouches holding extra magazines for her rifle.

And the last member was a dashing young knight in lavish enameled armor. A shadow flew over him. The frightened children pointed up at the sky at a dragon flying overhead with scales of emerald.

"Don't be scared," said the knight. "He's with me. He's harmless."

"A dragon rider!" the guard at the front of the castle said with excitement. He waited anxiously for the Summoner and her company. They at last reached the top of the dirt road.

"Open the gates!" a guard called from the warmth of his guard house over the alcove. The steel gates began to rise up to allow Avellana and her companions passage into the castle.

"Mover your horse aside!" the guard shouted at Arthur to move Mandaril out of the Summoner's way.

Arthur did as he was told, but Madaril was so huge he felt like he was going to fall off the cliff behind him.

Lord Karl Devlin came out of the castle with his wife Donna. Ser Arthur took this moment to step forward and reveal himself quickly before the Summoner and her party could beat him to Lord Karl.

"My Lord!" cried Arthur.

"What do you want?" the lord of the castle replied in a nasty manor.

"I am honored to meet you at last. I have traveled afar to seek you. I am Ser Arthur Arledge."

"If you're looking for a job as a guard then begone, for I have no need for more swordsmen."

"If I may, My Lord."

"Be quick, the Summoner approaches!"

"I served Ser Baron Kingsly. I believe he was an acquaintance of your son."

"Ser Baron Kingsly, yes," Lord Karl said stroking his chin. His bright green eyes alight with impatience, yet they had a spark of intrigue as well. "He was a companion of my son, Duke. I am to understand he lost his life in the Massacre of Black Mountain. How did you come to know him then?"

"I was his squire. He and I knew the battle was lost after Prince Talion was captured, so we fled down the mountain. But as we did, he was gravely wounded and fell ill. Just before he departed to the Gardens, he knighted me and gave me his horse and arms. Then he told me to travel here to Devlinshire to seek you for service."

"As I said I have no need for any knights. But a friend of Ser Baron is welcome here. I can promise you food and drink and some care for your horse, but just for the night. I believe a reward is in order for surviving the massacre under the underhanded deeds of the Fat King. You shall have your purse filled with twenty silver pieces. I have many serving girls here as well, you are welcome to them is that is what you desire."

"Thank you, My Lord, but what I seek is to be under your service as a full-fledged knight."

"This is the best I can give, you, Ser. Take the offer or don't; it matters not to me. You'd best make your way inside. And see that you put on some decent attire. You may be a hedge-knight, but you are a knight no less. And I cannot have a knight in rags in my castle while Lady Avellana is here."

Arthur thanked him then proceeded inside the castle to the courtyard where every soldier and servant in the keep were standing at attention waiting for the Summoner and her group. They arrived at the castle gates at last. A trumpet broke the silence of the early morning once Avi rode into the courtyard, beautifully decorated with banners and streamers of crimson and gold.

"All hail Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. Chosen one of the goddess Saafani, the Mother of Dragons."

"HAIL!" everyone shouted.

"Hail!" Arthur cheered along with them.

"Thank you all for your warm welcome," Avi said with delight. "I promise I will not trouble you for too long. I will find my new dragon and be quick."

"Nonsense," laughed Lord Karl. "You are always welcome here and you may stay to your heart's desire. We will do our best to make your stay comfortable and wish you the best of luck on your journey in becoming the Royal Summoner of High King Yuri."

"Where's the food, I'm famished!" cried the little Telkori boy.

Lord Karl laughed, clutching his belly. "At once, little master. But first we shall show you to your rooms."

"You ladies may come with me to the tower in the east wing," said Lady Donna. "And your rooms are in the chambers of the west wing, gentlemen."

"Thank you, My Lady," said the dragon rider. "Come everyone. Let's get out of this rain."

Arthur watched as they got off their horses. Suddenly, Avellana's eye found Arthurs. It was a quick stare, but she took the time to smile at him. She nodded her head and waved hello before following her champion knight, the Leogai warrior, into the castle.

Arthur felt such a warmth that not even the bitter cold breath of all the Ice Barrier monsters put together could faze him. That smile. The way she looked at him. Arthur could break into a dance at any moment.

"I think I might have found my meal ticket to becoming a full-fledged knight, Mandaril." Ser Arthur said to his horse. "And the Summoner of Dragons is the one."


	74. The New King of Games

**Yuri**

* * *

 _Game on, get your game on!_

 _Come on ya better play your cards right!_

Yugi Muto forced open his heavy eyes and extended his arm to his night table, fumbling around for his phone and shut off the music. He knocked over a pile of cards, a ripped open booster box and his Millennium Puzzle before finally finding his phone and shutting off the music. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his left eye to remove the night's discharge. He saw his new friend sleeping on his own bed near the window overlooking the town from inside their hotel room.

It was Yuri. Many months prior to being here, Yuri had to overcome horrible beasts to claim his right to the throne. The God Cards. Now Yuri needed to test his skills at the academy, for kings needed to be exceptional duelists thanks to a decree called the Dueling Pact, which forced kings to duel to settle their disputes.

It was a better alternative to war. Dueling was quick, wasn't costly, and did not require thousands of men to die in battle.

Now it was up to Yugi to help his new friend excel through school.

"You'd best wake him," said Yugi's doppelganger, Yami, a spirit living inside his Millennium Puzzle, and the one who entrusted Yugi to aid Yuri at the school. "He's going to be late for his entrance exam."

"My alarm was set at its loudest," Yugi said, scratching the back of his head. "He probably couldn't hear a dump truck driving through a nitroglycerin plant if he was camping next to one. Can the fate of our world really be resting upon the shoulders of such a lazy boy?"

"You have to go easy on him, Yugi," said Yami. "He's been through a lot. First, he had to climb the Pillar of Termnnia and face ten of the foulest monsters Zorc could come up with to stop him from reaching the God Cards, and then faced an assassin from the Sisterhood. And let us not forget when he summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon when King Forrest and that perverse ruler, Caesar cornered them in the ancient fort, all the while losing his brother, Leon."

"Oh, man!" Yugi slapped both hands on his face. "King Forrest is dead. Naralia must not be too pleased about this."

"You'd best watch the news," said Yami. "I think you're going to be surprised."

Yugi stood up and walked to the remote on the coffee table of the sitting room. He turned on the giant flat screen television and changed the channel to the local news network.

" _And here today we witness the coronation of Prince Stefan Ungard, now the new King of Naralia. Following the demise of his father Forrest Ungard at the hands of Prince Yuri; the Heir of Termnnia and wielder of the God Cards, the citizens of Naralia beg the young king for war against the South in revenge for Forrest's death. But the twenty-four-year-old ruler had a smile on his face as he told his citizens to calm themselves, stating that a new era has dawned this day, and that he looks to join the alliance of princes set up by champion duelist and famed diplomat, Yugi Muto, in an attempt to cease all hostilities_."

"He can't be serious!" cried Yugi. "Yami, Prince...er...King Stefan is as Yeyunist as you can get. He despises magic and Duel Monsters. What reason do we have to trust him?"

"We don't," said Yami. "But he doesn't want to go to war with us because he knows he'll just wind up like his father. Naralia doesn't have a navy any more thanks to Slifer the Sky Dragon."

He looked at Yuri, still asleep in his bed.

"Yuri has the God Cards now, Yugi. And they are a very potent weapon against any who dares stand against their king. I don't like this any more than you do, but we have no choice but to allow him into our ranks and end all hostilities with the north. In this day and age, we need all the help we can get. Orcs are rallying in the Black Continent and they will raise Termnnia to the ground before they see a High King return to power."

"I guess you're right," said Yugi. "Let's see what the kid is capable of."

"Why not worry more about what _that_ kid is capable of?" Yami said looking towards Yuri.

"I'll wake him," Yugi said, turning off the television. "Yuri…Yuri…Come on, man. It's time to wake up."

Yuri tossed and wrapped the blankets around himself.

Yugi snarled and raised a finger into the air, summoning a superficial lightning spell with just enough voltage to sting Yuri.

"OW" Yuri shouted, jumping awake. "What gives man?"

"It's eleven o'clock, you're almost late for your entrance exam!"

"Why the hell do I need an entrance exam? I'm in the school am I not?"

"Well yeah, but these exams determine what dorm you go to."

"There are dorms?"

"Yeah, six of them. See you've got the lowest-ranking dorms. Blackland Fire Dragon; the green dorm. And Mirage Dragon; the yellow dorm. These dorms are reserved for those who dueled poorly or lost their entrance exams and need to work on their meager dueling skills. And this is a school full of elite duelists, so if you're bottom of the barrel they will make your life hard."

"That's not good," said Yuri.

"No, it's not. And it'll be an embarrassment to Termnnia if its High King would up in those dorms. Now you've got the middle-ranked dorms. These are for duelists who show potential. You have Kiryu; the scarlet dorm, and, Kaiser Glider; the bronze dorm."

"Middle ranked huh? Not too shabby."

"But it's still not worthy of royalty," said Yugi. "The ones we hope you enter is Red-Eyes Black Dragon; the Black Dorm or Blue-Eyes White Dragon-the white dorm. As good a duelist as you are, I don't think you'll make it to Blue-Eyes. You need to have top-tier skills, be a straight A student who has attended the academy since grade one, or have attended an elite preparatory school after finishing high school."

"Well, Red-Eyes sounds good to me. I have a friend back home who uses one."

"You mean back on Earth?" Yugi corrected him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. This is my home."

"Well come on," said Yugi. "Your exams are about to start. Joey will be taking you there. In fact, I think he's in the lobby now."

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Yugi checked it and gave a nod.

"Yup, he's waiting for you, Yuri. Get dressed and hurry down. Dr. Vellion Crowler is the leading proctor at the Duel Dome, and he is not one to be kept waiting."

* * *

 **Zane**

* * *

Zane Truesdale, the Steward of the Dalton Royal Family, and second most powerful man in Eredas, yawned with boredom while pacing back and forth on the docks of Puerta del Sol, a thriving beach community at the edge of Domino City. Though it was a scorching eighty-five degrees he was still adorned in his black royal raiment; long armored robes with the crowned gray lion of the Daltons emblazoned on his breast. The white sands and sapphire-blue waters looked so tempting, but Zane knew he had to wait for Ellerian princess to arrive with his friend Alexis Rhodes, the heir to throne of Lorin and the City of Water.

He understood that they were somewhat shaken, for they were attacked by Forrest, the former king of Naralia, now dead at the hands of Prince Yuri. There was no body to return to Naralia because Slifer the Sky Dragon completely atomized the fat king and his brother and the entire Naralian navy with one powerful blast.

Zane scanned the horizon again and still saw no sign of a ship in the distance, save for a few cargo transports and luxury boats and towers of luxury island cities reserved for the one percent of Eredas. Once again, he paced on the pier, his heavy boots making the sea-soaked wood groan with agony with every step. He listened to the waves crashing against the shore of the beaches and the joyful laughter of the swimmers, some of them students going to the academy, possibly finished with their entrance exams. Zane didn't have any need to take his, because he was a student at the academy all his life earning straight A's and impressing even Seto Kaiba with his superb dueling skills thereby automatically settling him in the top dorm of the school: The White Dorm; the House of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

He is currently the only undefeated student at the school. But now with the likes of Prince Yuri and the King of Games: Yugi Muto on the way he had a feeling his streak was in great jeopardy, but he smirked, welcoming the challenge.

"Still no sign of them?" Prince Michael Octavius Dalton joined his steward, and childhood friend, at the pier to wait for Princesses Evelyn and Alexis.

"Your Grace!" Zane said, kneeling.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Michael grinned.

"Shouldn't you be at the Duel Dome preparing for your entrance exam?"

"I took it already," said Michael. "I've been placed in the House of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Oh-no," said Zane. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't mind, really," said Michael. "Black was more my color anyway."

"Your parents must be embarrassed that the steward is in a higher house than you though?"

"Ha!" scoffed Michael. "Higher house? You may outrank me at school, but you best do well to remember whom you serve."

"How can I forget?" said Zane. He looked back at the beach below. "Feels like only yesterday we were down there making sand castles with Princess Alexis, huh?"

"Time flies when you have fun, my friend. And these past eighteen years have been fun. This is going to be awkward; I haven't seen Alexis since we were ten. And how's her mother doing?"

"The queen's health continues to diminish," Zane said grimly. "If she keeps going down this path, I feel we might see a new queen in Lorin."

"Alexis as queen?" Michael said, rubbing his chin. "That's something to ponder about. Have you told Alexis of her condition?"

"She knows," Zane said, eyes still searching the blue horizon. "She wanted to stay home with her mother, but with King Forrest's harassment of Elleria and the semester fast approaching, she was greatly needed outside of the castle. Besides, the queen forced Alexis to go to school. She had no choice. Poor kid. And how went your ten weeks with the Heir of Termnnia?"

"An adventure worthy of song," said Michael. "I would tell you, but it would take all day."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," said Zane.

"Some other time, perhaps," said Michael. "He is on his way to the Duel Dome for his entrance exam. Would you like to go see him duel?"

"I do, but my duties to Alexis and Evelyn have me grounded here on the pier."

"Goddesses above," said Michael. "You've been on princess duty all week! First you and Jaden had to bring that Alexandra von Klause here to Domino, and now this. Speaking of which, where is the Slayer of Lords and Princes?"

"She's the one down there in the gold bikini," said Zane, pointing at the blonde-haired beauty that was the princess of Serania.

She was laughing blissfully in her lounge chair under a palm tree, drinking apple martinis from a tall glass with a little umbrella. She was surrounded by bags and packages from her trip to the shopping center downtown. She already made great use of her smart phone and was blasting music unheard of in the western lands.

"She's a handful, that one," said Zane. "And I fear she's fallen deeply in love with our technology. She bought herself a new phone, a gold-plated Duel Disk, new cards up the wazoo, and she even had her uniform heavily customized."

"For a girl who comes from a bankrupt father, she sure has cash to burn," said Michael.

"The gold comes from her uncle, Captain Antilles Dragonheart."

"Ah, that'll do it," said Michael. "The members of House Dragonheart sit upon an entire mountain with vaults of gold that honeycomb into the land for miles. They're almost as rich as the High King."

"Ah, there they are now," said Zane. He raised his arm up with a loud whoosh and waved it to and from as a white barge approached the pier. He could see the raven-haired Evelyn Alteria and Alexis Rhodes on the bow of the ship waving back with their companions.

The dashing knight, Ser Dancer Firewing stood very close behind Evelyn while he began to wave. To his left stood the tall and muscular Redborne, known as Antione. Next to him was the mage girl Ezra Bryce, jumping up and down with glee, finally seeing Domino for the first time. And all by himself, looking out to sea was Ethan Morris, the poor duelist who lost the Emerald Marches to King Forrest's son in a duel.

"So, that's the idiot who challenged Prince Malcolm to a duel," said Michael. "Pathetic."

"I give him kudos for trying," said Zane.

When the ship was docked, Zane and Michael bowed to the two princesses.

"Welcome to the capital, Your Graces," Michael said formally.

"Michael Dalton!" exclaimed Alexis. "My have you've grown."

"And you have as well," said Michael. "You look more and more like your mother."

"Your Grace," Princess Evelyn said doing curtsy. "I am honored to meet you."

"The honor is all mine, Lady Evelyn," said Michael. "Come, you must have had a harrowing journey."

"You couldn't possibly imagine," said Evelyn, walking down the ramp to the pier.

"I knew your brother, princess," said Michael. "He was a good man. Forrest has paid dearly for what he's done to him. You have Prince Yuri and Slifer to thank for that."

"Speaking of which," Ser Dancer said, jumping down from the ship. "Where is the little prince? I desire to speak with him and learn the whereabouts of our knight."

"You speak of Ser Kevin Garat?" asked Michael. "He's in the Duel Dome for his entrance exam. And if I were you I'd get in there and fast. The lines are long and the seats are too few. Everyone is eager to see our future High King duel for the first time since coming to Termnnia."

"Fantastic!" cheered Antoine. "Our king is going to duel! We must hurry, My Ladies, I want to see him!"

"Yes, let's take our places, quickly!" said Ezra. "Maybe this will give us a chance to take a peek at his dueling strategies."

"Hold your horses, will you?" Ethan said, rather rudely. "Besides, he's probably not that good."

"Don't mind him," said Evelyn. "He's cranky about his loss to Prince Malcolm."

"It had to take a real duelist to shut down King Forrest," said Michael.

"What's the supposed to mean!" Ethan countered loudly. "Why don't you and I have a match right here right now and I'll show you what a real duelist can do!"

"Save it for the Duel Dome, boy," Michael grinned, unfazed by Ethan's lack of respect to a royal prince.

"Oh, dear, so much violence!" gasped Alexandra, strolling onto the pier.

"My Lady!" Ser Dancer said, bowing elegantly. "You are truly a sight to behold!"

"I beg your pardon!" snapped Evelyn.

"Ho-ho! What a darling!" said Antoine.

"Everyone," Zane said with a heavy sigh, "this is Princess Alexandra von Klause. Daughter of King Janis of Serannia and Ruler of the city of Dragon's Nest in Klause."

"And I am Ethan Morris!" Ethan boasted. "I suppose you've heard a great deal about me, My Lady?"

"Ethan Morris?" Alexandra said, gingerly placing her finger on her bottom lip as she thought. "Ah, you must be the duelist who lost the Emerald Marches to Prince Maclolm!"

"Augh!" Ethan cried out.

"Guilty as charged," Alexis said, crossing her arms. "Long time to see Alexandra."

"It sure has been a while," said Evelyn. "The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than Yugi Muto."

"Complications in the House I assure you," said Alexandra, taking off her sunglasses and hanging them on her swimsuit.

"You mean the Battle of Bell Fields?" said Zane. "That was rather bloody don't you think? Feeding the families of the men who rode against your father to Des Volstgalph before their very eyes. There are some who have not forgotten that."

"Good," sneered Alexandra. "Let it remind them what happens when they march against the Dragonhearts and see me as nothing but some prize to be won. I'm my own woman."

"I can respect that," said Alexis. "Well, let's no dally here. If I'm not mistaken, Prince Yuri is going to duel."

"Come with me," said Michael. "I know an easier way for you to get in."

"Ah, may I ask but a teensy-weeny favor, Your Grace?" said Alexandra. "May I ask that a few good men, help me carry my things back into my room as I get changed? I must say I cannot go in like this. I could raise some unwanted attention."

"Me!" said Ethan.

"I shall!" called Antoine.

They sprinted towards the beach to get Alexandra's things.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Well, here we are," Joey said happily. "Domino City Mall."

"The first stop for all academy students," said Yugi.

Yuri was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable. The change of scenery was just so drastic. He thought, at first, that Joey took him back home, that was until he saw more people from the Anime race walking around the city. A man wearing a glimmering suit of magenta and an orange bow-tie appeared in one of the jumbo-trons on one of the buildings. He had a waxed mustachio, a pointed beard and a greasy black pompadour in the shape of a microphone. He was announcing an annual Duel Monster Grand Prix.

To Yuri's shock he saw people dueling on some sort of advanced motor bike.

"What's that?" Yuri asked pointing up at the billboard.

"Oh, dat's a new form of duelin' called Turbo Duelin'." said Joey. "Duelists ride on these bikes called Duel Runners to make duels fast and exciting."

"Card games on motorcycles?" said Yuri. "Now I've seen everything."

"Yeah, I really don't see the point either man. Duels are exciting enough without the need of a fancy bike, but different strokes for different folks as dey always say."

"I think it's brilliant," said Yugi. "It adds some new flare to the game."

"Yugi! Joey!" Téa called running down a flight of concrete steps. Yuri was used to seeing her in elegant robes back west, but now she was donning a black tube top and a yellow skirt with pink platform shoes.

"Téa?" said Joey. "Shouldn't you be on the first barge to the academy by now?"

"And miss the chance to see Yuri duel? No way, I've been waiting for this moment for the past eighteen years."

"I thank you for what you did for me, professor," Yuri said bowing.

"Well, I didn't do it alone," Téa said happily. "I had Mai and Serenity helping me take care of you. Come on, little buddy, how's about a hug? I haven't seen you in forever and didn't get a chance to properly talk to you in Rassay."

Yuri took a step forward and hugged her. Téa was cool to the touch and she smelled of roses.

"It's so good to see you, again."

"Are you crying, professor?" Yuri asked.

"Aw, no, these are happy tears, Yuri," Téa chuckled wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Téa, Mai, and Serenity risked a whole lot protecting you, Yuri," said Yugi. "It broke their hearts to hear we had to send you away."

"Yeah, but now Yuri's back," Joey said pumping his fist. "And it's time for him duel."

"Yeah, but first we should get his things," said Yugi. "Will you join us, Téa?"

"I would, but I've got to head to the Duel Dome and beat the crowd. The whole city knows of Yuri's return and are eager to see his first duel. I'll see if I can't save us some seats."

"We'll meet you there, then," said Joey.

Téa hugged Yuri one last time. As a thank you, Yuri kissed her cheek before following Joey and Yugi into the mall.

The automatic doors slid open and a blast of cold air relieved Yuri, Yugi, and Joey from the heat. There was soft music playing from the intercoms. People laughed and children cried; all the sounds drowned by beautiful color-changing waterfalls that fell into aquatic habitats below. Holographic displays appeared every now and then on the ceilings showing off beauty products modeled by a beautiful woman named Misty Tredwell.

There were rows of glowing pink trees with white, marble benches underneath for weary shoppers to sit on.

Once they reached a triple-layered water fountain, Joey told Yuri they were going to split up. He gave Yuri a letter of credit to use to pick up his custom Duel Disk at the card shop on the fifth floor while Yugi gave him another for anything else he desired.

He said to meet at the fountain by four o'clock since Yuri's duel for the entrance exams started at five. Yuri nodded in compliance and the three went their separate ways.

Yuri went into the shop for custom Duel Disks where he picked up the one Yami, and even Kaiba, made specially for him.

It was appeared as a small ring, but when activated it turned into a handsome gunmetal black Duel Disk damasked in gold and encrusted with rubies and diamonds. And laser engraved filigree designs on the surface to put his cards.

The emblem of the High King was also laser engraved on the top of the Life Point counter.

Yuri paid the clerk with his letter of credit and took a stroll around the mall as it was only two- thirty. He was then greeted by a beautiful woman with glittery green hair and eyes like burning amethyst. Her lips were covered in glossy pink lipstick and she wore a green dress that blackened on the edges.

"I thought it was you," she said happily. "I thought to myself, I know that's him. My prince, I am honored."

Yuri smiled at her as he shook her hand. She was very pretty.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked.

"I am Priscilla Evernia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Priscilla," said Yuri.

"May I interest you in my shop?" she asked. "I have some cards I think you'll find pretty impressive."

"You have cards?" Yuri asked.

"Why yes, I run a card shop here at the mall."

"Really?" said Yuri. "I must say, you kind of stand out from the others around here."

"My shop is unlike anything in this mall, or all of Domino for that matter. Why not step inside and have a look?"

"I got time," said Yuri. He followed Priscilla down a dark hallway, lit only by the holographic advertisements and a few round ceiling lamps. The glass on the automatic doors to her shop were tinted black. As Yuri trailed behind Priscilla, he could smell the scent of cherry blossom coming from her hair.

Entering Priscilla's shop was like stepping into an observatory. Stars twinkled on the roof and the edges of the ceiling were lit in light blue. There was a glossy black fountain with glowing green water in the middle of the shop's entrance.

Yuri gasped with amazement as his eyes beheld a vast collection of the rarest cards in all of Termnnia behind glass casings on the walls and behind glass counters. Priscilla's best cards were encased in thin glass on black marble pillars. She poured herself a glass of champagne and laid down on a sofa, watching Yuri as he looked at the cards in her collection. She beamed, when she saw Yuri spot dinosaurs.

"What's this?" Yuri asked pointing at two dinosaurs encased together in the glass. Their art was beautifully unique. They were placed side by side perfectly and it looked like they were together in one large card.

"The Carnotaurus of ice: Blizzard; and the Carnotaurus of fire: Flamberg. Those are a special combo of cards." Priscilla said, sipping her wine. She got up and walked to the pillar. "These cards are like the pieces of a puzzle."

"Like Exodia?" Yuri asked.

"No, none like your _father_."

"I don't view him as such."

"As you wish. Well, these two monsters are special. They have effects that only work so long as they're together. And if they're both on the field, they count as one monster."

"Wow," said Yuri.

"And they're yours, free of charge."

"Really? Cool."

"Consider them a gift, my prince."

Yuri stayed a while longer with Priscilla for some tea. But soon it was time to go. He thanked her and made his way outside.

"Yuri," Priscilla said with a gorgeous smile. "I have a feeling we will cross paths again, very soon."

* * *

An hour later Joey walked out of an elevator with a cart full of textbooks, notebooks, paper, pencils and pens, and other school supplies. And just for fun Joey bought Yuri a booster box.

"Well you're here a little early," said Joey. "There is still some time before the exam duels so how about I buy you some lunch?"

Yuri nodded his head and followed Joey to the food court. There Joey bought Yuri a double cheeseburger and fries. Yuri asked Joey if wanted anything. Joey said: "No," and bought Yuri a small sundae after he was done with his burger.

Yuri showed him the cards he got from Priscilla's shop.

But Joey was confused.

"Uh, bro, I don't know how t' tell ya this, but I know this mall inside and out. I haven't heard of no Priscilla."

Yuri insisted and led Joey upstairs to the card shop where the mysterious green-haired woman took him. To Yuri's shock, it was not there.

"Man, the fatigue from your long, hard summer must be kicking in," said Joey. "You all right man? There is no store here, just a wall."

"But, it was right here, Joey. That sparkly green-haired woman gave me these monsters."

"Man, the sooner ya get t' school the better." said Joey. "Speaking of monsters, your duel is about to start, we need to get going man."

They left the Domino City Mall and walked to the Duel Dome where Yugi was already waiting.

"Did you duel already?' Yuri asked.

"It wasn't hard," said Yugi.

"Yeah?' Joey asked. "What dorm did you get?"

The Black Dorm," said Yugi. "The House of Red-Eyes."

"Nice!" Joey said slapping Yugi a high five.

"I'm going to head into the stadium and find Téa," said Yugi. "Good luck, Yuri. We'll be rooting for you."

Yuri's heart beat faster and faster as he stood underneath the shadow of the large building. Not even the tranquil setting of the aquatic garden resting outside the building calmed him down. Joey and Yuri walked up the steps and entered the dome through glass doors into an office in the middle of a big foyer. The walls and floor were white and red banners bearing the Duelist Academy coat of arms hung from the ceiling. Yuri followed Joey to a registration desk.

"New student?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Yeah." said Joey.

"Okay son," said the man. "Name, date of birth, and age please."

"I'm Yuri Wallcroft Delgado; I was born October twentieth on the year nine eighty-nine of the fourth age and I'm eighteen years old."

The man chocked on his coffee and stared at Yuri.

Joey grew impatient and snapped his fingers in front of the man's face.

"Hey, can you hurry it up man? We're running a little late."

"Oh sorry." said the man. He typed rapidly on the computer.

A machine suddenly popped out of a slot from the modem. The man opened it up and passed it to Yuri.

"Okay, son. This is your Personal Data Assistant, you'll need it to write down your assignments, E-mail your friends and so on. It's equipped with an encyclopedia of all the cards known to man and it gets updated by the day. You can use this to get data on cards you don't know about, and there is a log here you can right on. The pen is right here in this slot. This is important. It is the only one you are getting EVER! So, don't lose it. Place you finger on this blue screen so it can scan your finger tip. After that, it'll know who you are and will only open when your fingers touch this blue lock here."

The man closed the PDA and pointed to a glowing blue scanner that seemed to be the lock.

"Your finger prints are the keys to opening this device. I see that now is the time to head for your exam. Before you duel you must take a written exam if you pass you will asked to go to the arenas, they are over there down that way. Follow the signs. Good Luck to you."

Joey and Yuri walked down a long hallway. As they got closer Yuri began to hear the roar of the crowd and the roars of the monsters behind the doors.

 _This is it,_ thought Yuri. _Yugi and I worked hard to make this deck. The whole city is here to watch me play. Now it's time to show them what I can do._

* * *

"I'll go get you registered," said Joey, as he opened the doors to the arena. The roar of the students got louder when he opened the door.

It was dark and warm in there. The air smelled of concrete and smoke.

 _BANG!_

Yuri jumped. He saw that it was the rocket launcher of a Machine Attacker, a giant red robot monster.

Joey asked three ladies at the registration desk to give Yuri his number. Yuri could see they grew excited when they heard his name. One of them stood up to get a better look at him. Joey thanked them and walked back to Yuri, handing him his number.

"One-one-seven?" said Yuri.

"Yeah, you're only four duels away; we got here just in time."

"I was hoping for a longer wait." said Yuri.

"Don't worry about it man. Remember it's all about having fun. We'll right there cheerin' for ya."

Joey left.

It was just so dark in the arena. Yuri had a hard time seeing. The only lights were that of the ones hanging above the ten fenced arenas below.

 _BOOM!_ went a Karbonala Soldier who got blasted by a Barrel Dragon.

Yuri found an empty seat and sat down. For a while Yuri sat watching more duels and fidgeted with his ring.

A familiar boy sat beside him. He was sweating and wore a black shirt and baggy black pants covered in chains.

It was Prince Michael.

"Well fancy seeing you here," Michael said shaking Yuri's hand. "You ready for your test? I almost didn't make it."

"No, I haven't dueled yet." said Yuri.

"Meh, they look hard but they're actually pretty easy. They spend most of the time taunting you and nagging about how you'll 'never' make it into the academy and how feeble you are compared to them."

A giant monster called Meteo the Matchless jumped into the air and kicked the examiner in the gut. Yuri spotted a warrior called Gearfried the Swordmaster attack another one.

"All right Jon won!" said Michael.

Prince Jon of Riftgaard happily marched out of his arena. When he spotted Yuri and Michael, he waved and climbed up the concrete steps to join them.

"Well, that was easy," said Jon. "Yuri, what's up man?"

"Good to see you again," said Yuri.

There was a loud roar as four duels finished below. Coming up the steps was Jaeyoung Shim, his pretty lieutenant, Xifeng, Ryon Baelor, Anastasio Trevelyan, and Marcel Dolo began making their way up the steps waving at the crowds who cheered them for an excellent show.

"Good job gentlemen," said Jon.

"Thanks," said Ryon. "Well if it isn't High King Yuri. I knew I'd see you again."

"Your highness," Yuri said shaking Ryon's hand.

"My prince," said Jaeyoung.

Xifeng held her hand out for a shake.

"Hi, Xifeng," said Yuri.

"How...is...you?" she asked.

"She spoke?" Yuri gasped.

"I taught her a thing or two," boasted Marcel. "And it's how ARE you?" he corrected Xifeng.

"Yuri, what's up, man?" said Anastasio shaking Yuri's hand.

"Your highness," Yuri said again.

Anastasio scoffed.

"Listen man, you're going to have to stop with that your highness stuff. And for short, just call me Stas."

"Very well, Stas, nice to finally see you again,"

"And when last I checked you're going into a position higher than our own," Prince Ryon said sitting down.

Yuri smiled and nodded his head. "You guys sound...different." he said.

"What you didn't think we always talk in that flowery prince talk did you?" asked Ryon. "I'm glad we're out of there. All that formality was killing me."

* * *

Up high sat the higher ranked students and upperclassman. One of them was Zane Truesdale. Next to him stood Alexis.

"Pretty exciting night," said Alexis.

"Indeed." said Zane. He had a low, cold voice

"Zane, your highness." Dancer said approaching the rails.

"Hey, Dancer." said Alexis. "Is Ezra cleared for dueling?"

"Yami, gave her a special pass." said Dancer. "Due to the circumstances, she will not have to play the Duel Exams."

"Good for her," said Zane. "Two bolts from a crossbow can be life threatening. I'm surprised she lived through two shots."

"That damn King Forrest though." said Alexis.

"Leave out the politics, Alexis." said Zane. "We're on our way to the academy. As of now, our only priority...is Duel Monsters."

* * *

Two rows below them was another freshman in the college level classes. His black hair was tall, wild, and spiky and he sat with two other boys. His name was Chazz Princeton, the young man Evelyn met when she saw Talion for the last time.

"I don't believe this," said Chazz. "These pipsqueaks call themselves duelists? Why is the academy accepting these idiots? Some talentless losers who have 'good taste'? Yeah right."

"I know what'cha mean boss." said one of Chazz's friends, "But look at the bright side. These pipsqueaks aren't hard to beat. It's an easy grade."

"As true as that may seem. It'll just mean a dull year. Wake me when the exams are over."

* * *

At the registration desk a man who almost looked like a woman sat down and ruffled some papers. His name was Dr. Vellion Crowler one of the professors at Duelist Academy.

"Any talent this year ladies?" he asked.

"Well some students passed with a three out of four."

The man scoffed. "What happened to our esteem school? I remember when I was a student at the academy all the students needed four out of four to get in. Now that pointy-haired buffoon convinced our headmaster to let even two's get into the school. So, Winter, how many duels left?"

"Just one more."

"Who is this person?"

"Duelist Number one-one-seven sir."

"Ugh, I meant the name," Crowler said sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh, none other than Prince Yuri himself, sir."

Crowler spit out his coffee. "I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

"Prince Yuri, s-s-sir," Winter said trembling.

"Let me see that!" Crowler said swiping the list out of Winter's hands.

His eyes went up and down the list and he gasped when he spotted Yuri's signature.

"I don't believe it. It's about time he got enrolled."

Suddenly Crowler's face twisted into a sinister smile. "Get me my Duel Coat, Amber, I wish to be Yuri's dueling proctor today."

"Calling duelist number one-one -seven," Amber said through the intercom.

When Yuri heard the name, it felt like someone stabbed his chest.

"That's you?" asked Jon.

"Yeah." Yuri croaked.

"Don't worry dude you'll make it," said Jaeyoung. "Before you know it we'll be at the academy in no time."

"See ya." Yuri said getting up.

"Good luck." said Ryon.

Yuri went down the steps and was led by a guard into one of the fenced arenas. When Yuri walked into the arena, the guard locked the door behind him. Crowler walked in from another entrance which was also shut behind him.

"Good day to you, Your Highness. My name is Dr. Vellion Crowler and I will be your dueling proctor today,"

"Pleasure to meet you sir," said Yuri.

"It should be." Crowler snarled. "Now I have a few words to say before we duel." Crowler pulled out a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman it appears that duelist number one-one-seven is none other than the His Royal Highness, Prince Yuri!"

The crowd suddenly gasped.

* * *

Chazz stirred in his chair and yawned. "Was I dreaming or did Dr. Crowler just say Prince Yuri?"

"No boss it is HIM!"

"WHAT!" Chazz shouted. He stood out of his seat to get a better look.

* * *

In the seats above Zane and Alexis were still in awe, neither of them could believe it.

"Whoa, can it be possible?" Zane asked. "Can the Eradicator of Anubis and future High King of Termnnia really be going to the same school as me?"

"It's really him, Zane. Wow." said Alexis.

"So, that's our future High King." Dancer said leaning against a column with his arms folded. Evelyn, Ezra, Antoine, Ethan and Alexandra ran from the lounge to the rails to join them.

"Oh, my!" gasped Evelyn. "It's really him!"

"He's finally going to duel," said Antoine.

* * *

"Yuri, eh?" said Chazz. "Too bad."

"Why boss?"

"Because look who he's facing." Chazz replied. "That's Dr. Vellion Crowler and he has more experience than Yuri does."

* * *

"That's too bad." said Alexis. "Yuri isn't going to stand a chance against Crowler."

"Especially with that legendary monster Crowler has in his deck," said Ethan.

"But even with that thing in there, I wouldn't go start doubting Yuri," said Zane. "The kid might actually shock us all again."

* * *

Down below Yuri and Crowler got themselves ready.

"Well, Your Highness," said Crowler "Are you ready to begin?"

"Sure, I guess," Yuri replied timidly.

"Good," Crowler said turning a button on his coat into a massive Duel Disk.

* * *

Up in the east-side of the stadium Jaden Yuki watched the duel with two other boys. Syrus Truesdale and the last was named Bastion Misawa.

"Sweet," said Jaden. "Yuri's gonna duel."

"But aren't you nervous he'll lose?" asked Syrus.

"Crowler may be a duelist with more experience than Yuri," said Bastion. "But that doesn't mean Yuri is a bad duelist. He just might win this match. And I do hope that he does. My parents would be most thrilled to know that he is my classmate."

"Better yet a close friend," said Jaden.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be awesome to hang out with the Eradicator of Anubis?" said Syrus.

"Hush now they're about to begin." said Bastion.

* * *

"I'll go first Mr. Delgado." said Crowler. "I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode. Then I'll place this card face down."

 **Ancient Gear Soldier**

 **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1300**

"Okay then," said Yuri, drawing his first card. "I special summon Gilasaurus then I tribute him to summon my Megazowler."

Yuri summoned a triceratops the size of a bus. It was yellow and had glowing orange squared on both sides of its body.

 **Megazowler**

 **Atk/ 1800 DEF/ 2000**

"Wait, how could he summon two monsters in one turn?" asked Syrus. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Not necessarily," said Bastion. "Gilasaurus was a special summon which means it was summoned because of the effect of a card. In this case, Gilasaurus has an effect that allows Yuri to special summon it from his hand, at the cost of his opponent having the ability to revive monsters from the Graveyard. Of course, he needn't worry about that since the duel is young and Crowler has no monsters in the Graveyard. Yuri then took that ability to normal summon a monster of a higher level and very strong too and I have to say that was an excellent move."

"Wow, I've got a lot to learn," said Syrus.

"Megazowler!" shouted Yuri. "Attack."

Megazowler roared and charged at Crowler's Ancient Gear Soldier. Megazowler smashed its head and shattered the stone monster.

Crowler lost 500 of his Life Points bringing him to 3500.

"Most impressive," Crowler said sarcastically. "I shall begin my turn now. I will place these two cards face down and then use Heavy Storm."

"Wait, wait?" said Jaden. "Doesn't Heavy Storm destroy all spell and trap cards on the field?"

"Yes," said Bastion. "It does."

"I don't believe it," said Syrus. "How dumb can you be? He's destroying his own traps, and he's supposed to be our teacher?"

"Wait," said Jaden. "I have a feeling Crowler is up to something."

When the storm cleared away Yuri saw two giant gold insects called Wicked Token. Tokens were like mini-monsters and Crowler intended to use them for sacrifice.

"Now!" Crowler shouted with obnoxious pride. "I tribute my tokens to summon my all-powerful Ancient Gear Golem!"

Crowler's monster towered high above the stadium. It was made of a clay-looking gray metal and had gears on its shoulder and helmet. A glowing red eye peered from the helmet.

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **Atk/ 3000 DEF/ 3000**

"Look at the size of that thing." said Ryon in awe.

"Forget the size," said Jon. "look at those attack points. Three-fucking-thousand?"

"Yuri will think of something." said Michael. "I hope."

Crowler ordered Ancient Gear Golem to attack Megazowler. With a titanic fist, Ancient Gear Golem sent Megazowler into oblivion.

"Ew." said Yuri as his Life Points dropped to 2800. Megazowler's body disappeared.

Yuri summoned Black Stego. Then placed a card face down.

 **Black Stego**

 **Atk/ 1200 DEF/ 2000**

"In attack mode? How foolish." Crowler sneered.

* * *

Joey watched from above and pounded the railing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted.

"Come on, Yuri!" shouted Téa. "We believe in you!"

"I think Yuri's lost it," said Yugi.

"No," said Yami, appearing by his side. "I think Yuri did that on purpose. He wants Crowler to attack him."

"A trap!" gasped Yugi.

* * *

"Honestly Yuri, is that the best you can do? To begin my turn I use polymerization to fuse my Gear Golem with another in my hand to summon the mighty Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

Crowler summoned a centaur-like version of his Ancient Gear Golem. Its left arm was a massive melee weapon and it had two metal wires for tails. The crowd got out of their seats and let out a giant roar of shock and awe when the beast's attack points were displayed.

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem**

 **Atk/ 4500 DEF/ 3800**

"Now, my mighty beast attack!"

"Sorry Crowler but Black Stego can switch to defense mode when he's attacked." Yuri said happily.

Alexis and Zane sighed with relief.

Chazz rested his elbows on his lap and clasped his hands together and rested his lips on them. "Hmm." He said as Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem karate chopped Black Stego in half.

"Oh, and don't you think your silly monster will protect your Life Points," sneered Crowler. "My Ultimate Gear Golem will deal damage even if your pathetic monster is in defense."

"Shit!" Dancer cursed.

"Hold on there," said Yuri. "I will activate the effect of this card, Ornithelestes!"

Yuri held out a black dinosaur with red glowing spikes. It was a level four Dinosaur monster, one of the many cards he got from Priscilla's shop. It's ATK was 2000 and its DEF was 1800

"What is that?" asked Crowler.

"I can discard this card from my hand and, all damage done to me will be reduced to zero this turn."

"So, you saved yourself this turn," said Crowler. "It doesn't matter if you play defensively. Remember that my golem can inflict damage to your Life Points even if your monsters are in defense position. Attack, defend; it doesn't matter, for you're finished!"

"Damn." said Alexis. "Now what?"

"Yuri's going to the Green Dorm that's what." said Zane.

Yuri activated a card called Card of Sanctity which lets both him and Crowler draw until they have six cards in their hands. _This is it_ , Yuri said to himself.

"Come on," said Téa.

"We believe in you, Yuri!" cheered Joey. "Kick his butt!"

Yuri began his turn.

"I activate Jurassic World!" said Yuri, putting the field spell card into the slot. The arena began to change. The hard floor turned into dirty soil with ferns and puddles and exotic prehistoric plants. Trees grew from the ground and the seats in the stadium turned into obsidian. Yuri turned the stadium into a dinosaur world. There were volcanoes smoking in the distance. A brontosaurus herd walked through the forest and Pterodactyls flew over the arena. Dinosaurs roared in the distance and many insects and birds sang along with them.

"Now I summon Gagagigo and use the trap card Zero Gravity, this switches Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem to defense mode. Next I'll use the spell card Ultra Evolution Pill to special summon a dinosaur from my hand."

Gagagigo disappeared. There was a silence.

"Well, where is it?" asked Chazz.

"You didn't summon anything, did you?" Crowler sneered.

"Oh no, he's coming." said Yuri.

"Alexis," said Zane. "Look."

Alexis and Dancer looked to the direction where Zane was pointing and saw that trees were moving. Something big was coming, shaking the trees as it walked towards Yuri. A flock of white birds flew away from the creature. The thing got closer to where Yuri stood and came to a stop as small dinosaurs ran in fear from the forest behind him. The insects stopped singing and the world went silent.

Crowler grew nervous.

There was another quiet pause.

CRASH!

Trees and splinters fell on the ground. Jumping from the forest was Black Tyranno. It stood forty feet tall and had jet black flesh. It had two shiny amber eyes on its head and patches of red flesh on its nose and arms. It had curvy black blades coming out of its elbows and spiked bands below the shoulders. It was the same baby Black Tyranno that cuddled with Yuri when he too was a baby. The moment the dinosaur stood over Yuri, he felt a strong bond with it.

 **Black Tyranno**

 **Atk/ 2600 DEF/ 1800 + 300 (Jurassic World) = 2900**

Crowler made a nasty grin.

"Pretty impressive monster, Yuri, but he is too weak to destroy my Golem; his defense is more than three thousand."

"I know," said Yuri. "But my Black Tyranno has a very special ability. If the only monsters you have are defense position monsters, Black Tyranno can attack your Life Points directly."

The spectators gasped.

"WAIT HE CAN DO WHAT!" shouted Crowler.

"Now I activate one final card. Megamorph. Thanks to this, Black Tyranno's attack gets doubled because my Life Points are lower than yours."

Black Tyranno's eyes began to glow as it roared into the sky. It could feel Megamorph fill its massive body with power. His attack points rose up to 5800. It roared so loud, that the mountains shook and a volcano erupted in the distance. "ATTACK!" Yuri shouted. Black Tyranno charged and smashed through Ancient Gear Golem and stomped on Crowler then crushed him with his massive tail.

The jungle faded away.

"I win!" cried Yuri.

Black Tyranno made on final roar as it disappeared. Yuri was back in the Duel Dome. The students applauded him and stood on their feet.

Joey jumped up and down with joy and gave Téa a hug.

"YEAH! That's it buddy!" he cheered.

"You did it Yuri!" Yugi shouted.

Yami nodded. "Well done, Yuri," Yami said before disappearing back into the puzzle.

* * *

"I don't believe it." gasped Alexis.

"He took out Crowler?" gasped Zane.

"He has so much promise and I can't wait to go to school with him." said Alexis.

"Me neither." said Zane as he started happily applauding.

Chazz was not impressed. "Prince Yuri, huh?" he scoffed. "I bet I can duel circles around this kid."

"That was sweet." Jaden said over the roar of the crowd. "I can't wait to duel him."

"Me too," Bastion said clapping his hands. "I could use the competition."


	75. Blinding Wings of Chaos MAX Dragon

**Evelyn**

* * *

She felt so out of place while following Alexis down the large hallways of the Kaiba Corp Hotel. Back home she was never given the luxury of modern technology. Her castle was lit by torches and fireplaces and lamp posts. But here the building was lit by a score of round ceiling lamps, hall lamps and bright neon trimmed along the walls. Even the water fountains had lights in them. If Evelyn even tried to put a candle in the water, it would burn out, but these electrical contraptions were resistant to the water. Many of the students had their noses stuck in their phones or tablets ranging from small to large. Princess Alexis had given her a phone the year before for her birthday, and though she had grown used to it, Evelyn felt too timid to use the darn thing or discuss its uses with anyone. They all talked about apps and videos whatever those were. Alexis rolled her eyes while shaking her head, telling Evelyn it was for the best that she did not know what funny videos were. For if she did, she would be addicted to them.

Ezra Bryce, her mage friend, had already fallen under the enticing spell of the videos online. She trailed behind them laughing like a madwoman and shoving her phone in their faces so they could see the video that brought her such humor.

"Well I see you're feeling better," Alexis said, leading her friends into the dining hall for the academy's welcome dinner. She was referring to Ezra's wounds which she sustained at the hands of the late King Forrest who shot at her with a crossbow the day the entire Naralian navy attacked their luxury barge.

"Josephine is an amazing medic," said Ezra. "I had a fever after she removed the bolts from my body, but it lasted but a day. She cured me quickly."

"But you will bear those scars forever," said Evelyn.

"You can barely see them," Ezra responded with a smile. "My runes hide them well, so I will have no trouble wearing those swimsuits you preach about back home, Alexis."

"You mean those bikini things?" Evelyn asked. "What are those exactly?"

"Oh, princess, you are going to look good," Alexis said with a click of her tongue. "Just wait till we get to school. You're going to love them."

"She has the body for it," Ser Dancer said as they passed him. They stopped as soon as they heard his voice.

"I see you've been waiting for us," said Ezra.

"I had the decency to," said Ser Dancer. "Antoine and Ethan couldn't control their hunger any longer and dashed for the dining hall."

"Leave it to them to put their stomachs before the princess." Alexis gave a heavy sigh. _Those two will never change_ , she thought.

Evelyn could smell food coming from the dining hall. It was such a beguiling aroma that made even her tummy growl like an angry dragon.

"There is such a long line," Evelyn declared.

"Yes, my love, but it is not for the food," Ser Dancer replied. He took Evelyn by the arm. "The princes in High King Yuri's alliance are in there striking poses for the cameras. The girls are there mostly to see the handsome Prince Michael and the mighty Prince Stas, the conquering hero of the War of the Golden Summer."

"He gave his brother an ass whopping in that conflict," said Alexis.

"Princess, princess," Ser Dancer said feigning shock. "Must you use such language?"

"And all before he met with Master Yu-Gi-Oh in White Harbor to discuss the alliance," Ezra said impressed.

"He is a brilliant tactician, and a wise ally for Prince Yuri," Dancer said. He leaned forward and kissed Evelyn on the cheek.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It had been forever since she could hold him like this. Her mother and father were intent on making her Prince Yuri's bride, and they would go to any lengths to make this marriage a reality. They even threatened Dancer with his life should he get to close to their daughter. Even her lady-in-waiting, Josephine, showed aggression to the young knight when she spotted him kissing and fondling Evelyn in the gardens. It was a good thing Josephine had known Dancer since he was just a boy. Otherwise, he would be rotting in the Iron Dungeon or, worse, having a grand view of the kingdom from atop a pike.

But now King Helmsley, Queen Sera, and Josephine were many leagues from them, so Evelyn no longer feared displaying her affection for Dancer.

"You look amazing by the way," Dancer said complimenting Evelyn's customized school uniform. "Your skirt shows off much of your legs, though."

"Blame Sera for that," Evelyn scoffed. "She wanted to me to show as much skin as possible for Yuri to feast his eyes. Alexis said she would lengthen it for me once we got to school."

"There is no need," Dancer said with a lick of his lips. "Don't walk about the academy looking like that for Yuri, but for me."

"Oh, you're horrible!" giggled Evelyn, playfully punching his arm.

"Oh, there's going to be plenty of eye candy for you, Ser Knight," said Alexis. "There's Princess Alexandra."

"Look at the state of her!" gasped Ezra. "She's almost showing everything!"

"She and Evelyn are not the only ones sent by their parents to entice Prince Yuri," said Alexis. "I saw a lot of girls with 'custom' uniforms. I can't believe the academy is allowing this sort of behavior."

"We are at the college level now," grinned Dancer. "And the school's founder Lord Aeryn Baelor was quite the womanizer, so no doubt he went no-holds-barred with the older student's dress code. This is going to be an interesting semester."

Alexis still found that no excuse. Seeing Alexandra stand there dressed the way she was, felt like a disgrace to a school meant for kings. The sons of Tiberius the Uniter walked those halls once. As did the likes of Gabriel the Black and Seto Kaiba and now they were going to be traveled upon by Yugi Muto the King of Games and The Eradicator of Anubis, Prince Yuri.

"You'd think Chancellor Sheppard would have changed the the dress code by now."

"So long as they're clothed there's nothing he can do." Dancer answered with a snigger. "And I feel you're overreacting. She's wearing more than Mai Valentine did when she was a student at the academy. The stories I heard about her endeavors at the school are legendary."

"Enough of this," said Evelyn. "I wish to meet the princes of the alliance."

The excited chatter of students filled the air as they crowded around the princes, snapping photos and taking videos.

Stas, Michael, Jeayoung Shim and his lieutenant Xifeng, Jon, Ryon, Marcel and the mage girl Phoenix were standing in front of a glass wall giving a grand view of Domino City outside and of the three moons, Luvia, and the Twins. Yuri's best friend Ren and Evelyn's knight-champion, Ser Kevin Garat was there with them.

"That girl," said Dancer. "She's no princess. What's she doing with them?"

"No, she's no princess," swooned Ezra. "She's Phoenix Lockheart. The top mage in the Citadel. She was chosen by Master Yu-Gi-Oh to be Prince Yuri's Court Magician. Her skills in pyromancy are some of the best I've ever seen. She dances as she casts her spells. It's almost like an art when she casts magic."

"You sound rather infatuated with her," said Alexis.

"She's a dream." Ezra's face burned red like Phoenix's hair.

Ser Kevin split off from the princely group when he spotted Evelyn in the crowd. He had to push his way through a lot of bodies to get to her.

"My Lady," Ser Kevin said, bowing before her. "It has been long since I've seen you."

"Rise, Ser Kevin," said Evelyn. "You are my friend. There is no need to treat me with such formalities."

"I apologize for being the bearer of ill tidings," Ser Kevin said standing up. "I tried my best to convince the prince to marry you."

"Oh, Kevin, there was no need."

"It was the sole reason why your father sent me to Aurelia in the first place. And I had to do it. Otherwise, I would lose my title as a knight."

"Leave it to my father to make a tantrum if he doesn't get what he wants," Evelyn stomped her foot on the ground. "I see you've made good friends with Prince Yuri and his friends."

"Where is Prince Yuri?" Ezra asked. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Last I heard he went with Yugi Muto to Mai Valentine's apartment. We haven't seen them since."

"Mai Valentine, you say?" Dancer raised an eyebrow humorously. "I can see why Yuri and Yugi disappeared." Evelyn punched him in the arm again. Dancer laughed playfully and kissed the top of her head to calm her down. "You must have many tales to tell of your adventures," he said. "Were you with Yuri while he encountered the one-eyed giant?"

"No, I was still on the boat when Yuri had that horrible mishap. And thank the goddesses I stayed behind. We lost two warriors to the giant's cannibalistic hunger."

"How awful," gasped Evelyn. "You must be thrilled to be back home."

"I am, yet when I look at the princes, I can't help but feel my heart breaking."

Evelyn nodded, but it was a heavy sorrowful nod. She understood what he meant. The princes of Termnnia were together, at last, all except for one. Her younger brother Talion. The year before he was sent to Naralia to claim lands in the name of his father, who was feeling confident after Talion won him a great victory in the Emerald Marches. King Helmsley felt his armies were ready to invade the Realm of the Bear, but that campaign was a disaster that cost Talion his life.

Evelyn asked her friends if she could speak to Kevin in private. They made way for them both. Evelyn led her knight-champion to the balcony outside overlooking the beach where large groups of students made merry having feasts or dueling. Some even dipped their feet into the water. For some time, Evelyn and Kevin said nothing while staring at the blackness of the ocean only illuminated by the three moons in the starry heavens above. Evelyn noticed a ring on Talion's finger made of platinum and had a poem written in Elvish professing an undying love.

"That's a beautiful ring," Evelyn said at last.

"He gave it to me the last night we spent together," Kevin said with a heavy sigh. "We were to be married before he joined Prince Yuri in the Termnnian Table. I miss him so much."

"I do too," said Evelyn. "My poor brother. Thank Slifer he has been avenged."

"King Forrest was the one who gave you Talion's head, not the one who chopped it off. The people responsible for the death of my beloved was the Church. For lack of a better name. They are no church. They are a cult of murderous lunatics who will kill to get the world they desire. And what they desire is the world without Duel Monsters. A world without magic. A world without…people like me."

"And just what kind of person are you!" snapped Evelyn. "Love is love, no matter who you are! It is nothing to be ashamed about."

"You should know," chuckled Dancer. "Seems like only yesterday I saw you and Alexis playing kissing games by the fountain at night. But you outgrew that. I didn't. I'm not normal, princess."

"You are not unnatural. The goddesses love us no matter what. And you told Prince Yuri about your love for Talion, yes?"

"Aye, I have."

"And did you think any less of you?"

"No. He said for me not to worry. That he will not think any less of me." Kevin jeered and bit his lip. "He embraced me as a brother and even set a place for me at the Table when he's High King in place of Talion."

"Wow, a Knight of the Termnnian Table? Congratulations Ser Kevin."

"He is a good boy. I think he would be a fine person for you to marry."

"Oh, Kevin, not this again."

"I fear for our country, Evelyn. The new king, Steffan, is no better than his father. I fear what he might do. He calls for an alliance, but even Yugi and Yuri have their doubts."

"I have my doubts too, but it is not wise to keep him out of the alliance. That would further increase the tensions in the North. The Naralians are not happy with the death of King Forrest and Prince Malcolm, Steffan's younger brother. I am surprised he has not marched south and invaded us in retaliation. What is he waiting for?"

"He claims that even though his father is dead, he will still honor the terms Master Yu-Gi-Oh set down in the Dueling Pact. I fear he is trying too hard to be a friend to us. For an Arch-Bishop of the Church of Yeyu, he is acting rather friendly with us magic-users and unbelievers. I can't trust him as far as I can throw a pebble into the sea. Forrest may be gone, but Elleria is still in danger. If you do not wish to be affianced to Prince Yuri, then I respect your wishes. But I beseech you to at least get close to him and become his friend. Give him reason to call his Divine Beasts to aid you should Naralia seek to invade us."

"That I will do, Kevin. Have no fear of that. I received his letter of apology the day before he sailed for the Pillar. Marriage or no marriage I will get him to aid us in defending our nation. Our very way of life."

"Good luck to you then, princess. I fear dark times are ahead, but we will endure them so long as we stick together."

"Aye, we shall. Friendship is more powerful than the sword, Ser Kevin."

"You don't have to tell me about friendship," laughed Ser Kevin. "Lady Téa preached it about a hundred times during the welcoming ceremony."

* * *

 **Kaiba**

* * *

"I don't know about this, Seto," Mokuba shivered from the control station above the dueling arena below, the walls and floor gleaming in polished bright metal with a bluish tinge. There stood the girl Kaiba brought into the tower the other night. Cora, now gleaming in new clothes and her hair once saggy and greasy was now shining like silk and curled.

Kaiba didn't answer Mokuba and just stood silent, watching his, hopefully, new protégé below as she was given a prep talk by his secretary Ms. Goldwine, a rather attractive woman with a blonde bun and narrow blue eyes behind thick black glasses.

Kaiba looked down at Cora and narrowed his eyes,

 _My Blue-Eyes showed an affection for Cora the night I first encountered her. Let's see if she can wield those new Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards I printed. The last fool to use them was Leon, a very capable duelist from the other world. But as strong as he was, not even he was able to harness their power. Tonight, I'll put Cora to the test as she faces off against mine._

"As you requested Mr. Kaiba," said his lead programmer, Scott Irvine, "the Shield Aura has been removed from the Duel Disk."

"You can't be serious!" cried Mokuba. "Those Blue-Eyes White Dragons you put into the Duel Robot's deck could really hurt Cora."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Kaiba said coldly. "Don't forget, Mokuba, she, too, has the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her deck, and mine are going to push her to limit to see if she can use them."

"Will it hurt?" Cora whimpered as Ms. Goldwine placed a ring in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon that fit the length of her finger. She had never been in a duel with phantom monsters before.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Cora," Ms. Goldwine said, holding Cora's hand. "Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons are ruthless. I really don't know what they're capable of, especially without the Shield Auras."

"What's a Shield Aura?"

"Well, as you know, Kaiba Corp's Duel Disk System uses a combination of magic and advanced technology to bring out monsters from their cards. They are not real, though, just magical illusions called Phantoms. Having said that, their powers and their aggression is very real, so the Duel Disk is given a strong ward by Citadel mages that protects the duelists from the attacks of the monsters, causing little to no damage called a Shield Aura. Their attacks still sting like a bee though."

"And Kaiba turned them off?" Cora gasped.

"I believe in you, sweetheart," said Ms. Goldwine. "You, too, have the mighty Blue-Eyes in your deck. Kaiba has been searching for years, looking for a duelist capable of using this powerful monster."

"Why?"

"He is not well. His time in this world grows short I'm afraid."

"What?"

"Never you mind," chuckled Ms. Goldwine. "That's a matter best left for another time. Good luck."

She left, leaving Cora all alone in the arena. A panel opened in the ceiling above. Then a machine was lowered down to the field.

Ms. Goldwine entered the control station.

"How is she?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba eyes were still locked onto Cora below.

"Nervous. But she's ready. You may proceed, gentlemen."

"I'm setting skill level at MAX," said one of the programmers of the Duel Robot.

"Ready to begin at your command," said another, flipping switches and typing commands on his holographic keyboard.

 _Time to see what she's made of_.

"Seto, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mokuba asked again.

"Keep the medics on standby," said Scott. "Probability of injury to Ms. Cora are ninety-nine percent."

"Oh dear!" whined Ms. Goldwine.

"Come on, Scott, keep those numbers to yourself will you!" shouted Mokuba.

"I'm just doing my job, sir."

"All right, Cora!" Kaiba shouted through the intercom. "It's time to duel! Activate your Duel Disk now, just like I showed you!"

Cora nodded and held out her hand with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon ring. It began to glow and morphed into a Duel Disk in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon wing.

 **Cora-4000 LP**

 **Duel Robot-4000 LP**

The Duel Robot started first.

"Draw card," said the cool synthetic female voice. "Set monster in defense mode. End turn."

"Okay, here we go," said Cora. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

 **Alexandrite Dragon**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/100**

"Hey, not a bad opening move," said Mokuba. "She brought out a heavy hitter on her first turn."

"Come on, Cora," Ms. Goldwine prayed, clasping her hands together.

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack!" Cora commanded. "Take flight!"

The jeweled beast took off into the air and spun in circles above Cora before firing its attack at the face down monster. But what it was, shocked everyone.

"Oh-no, Cyber Jar!" said Kaiba.

"What?" cried Cora.

The Duel Robot began to explain. "Monster: Cyber Jar; special effect one: Destroy all monsters on field."

Alexandrite Dragon roared and shattered to pieces.

"Special effect 2," it continued. "Each player reveals top five cards from deck, summon all level four monsters. Set three monsters onto field."

The machine summoned Aqua Mador, Wall of Illusion, and Lord of Dragons.

"I place four!" shouted Cora.

She summoned a Vorse Raider, Enraged Battle Ox, Blackland Fire Dragon, and Gemini Elf.

"What a digital dummy," said Mokuba. "That Duel Robot, gave Cora a huge lead."

Ms. Goldwine jumped up and down with excitement. But that would soon change.

"Begin Turn," said the robot. "Sacrifice two monsters to summon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"What!" Kaiba gasped in disbelief.

"Oh-no!" shouted Cora.

Ms. Goldwine gasped in horror and clasped her hands over her mouth dramatically as she watched a vortex of light spinning on the field. When it subsided, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and gave its thunderous metallic roar then hissed while hovering down behind the Duel Robot.

"Analyzing field. Opponent has card face down on field. Turn end."

"Do something!" Kaiba ordered.

Cora drew her card nervously. "I sacrifice my Blackland Fire Dragon to summon Dragon Seeker!"

 **Dragon Seeker**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/2100**

"Oh, what a clever girl!" beamed Ms. Goldwine. "When the Dragon Seeker is summoned, it can destroy one dragon-type monster on the field."

"She's not as clever as you think," sneered Kaiba. "Look at one of the monsters the Duel Robot summoned."

"Analyzing," beeped the Duel Robot. "Activating Lord of Dragons effect. Protects dragon cards from all spells, traps, and monster effect. Dragon Seeker's effect negated."

"No!" Cora growled. "I was so close."

"Begin turn. Activate Flute of Summoning Dragon. Magic effect: Summons two Blue-Eyes White Dragons onto field."

"There's no way!" shouted Kaiba.

A golden flute in the likeness of a roaring dragon appeared before Lord of Dragons. He picked it up and blew into it. Cora fell to her knees when two more of the most terrifying monsters in the game joined their brethren. The gave out their loud roars, eyes burning with rage, ready to do battle.

"Processing," said the Duel Robot. "Activate spell card from hand, Polymerization. Fuse three Blue-Eyes into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Miss Cora!" shouted Ms. Goldwine. "It can't be!"

"Turn off the machine before she gets hurt!" shouted Mokuba.

"Belay that order, Scott," said Kaiba. "I told Cora to be prepared for anything. If she wants to be a Kaiba, then she's going to have to prove it to me!"

Cora felt tears stream down her eyes when the Blue-Eyes White Dragons merged with one another and formed into the three-headed beast that was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **ATK/4500 DEF/3800**

"Processing," the Duel Robot said, again. "Begin, battle phase. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will attack Dragon Seeker."

"I can't watch!" Ms. Goldwine covered her eyes.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired its Neutron Blast. All three heads firing a different color beam at the Dragon Seeker. The blast was a thunderous explosion with a black mushroom cloud that sparked with blue lightning.

Cora screamed as the blast knocked her back five feet. She fell on her back and rolled to a stop. Her clothes got horribly torn from the blast. The sleeves of her white designer jacket were seared with embers of blue flame. Blood started oozing out of her mouth, and a trickle or two ran down from her hair. Steam bellowed off her body, still hot from the Neutron Blast which was scorching hotter than the surface of the sun. Thankfully, Kaiba left some form of ward to protect Cora, otherwise she would be a pile of burning cinders by now.

 **Cora – 1500 LP**

 **Duel Robot – 4000 LP**

"Mr. Kaiba, please," begged Ms. Goldwine. "Stop the match. She can't beat that creature."

"The duel will continue," Kaiba said coldly.

"But, sir!"

"Enough!" shouted Kaiba. "One more word out of you, and you're fired!"

"Ow," groaned Cora. She spit blood out of her mouth and pushed herself up from the ground with her wobbly arms. "Incredible power you got there, three-heads. But if I'm going to be part of this family and go to the school of my dreams I have to beat you."

"That's it Cora," said Kaiba. "Get back up on your feet. The Kaiba Family bows to no one."

"Okay," said Cora, "if I draw the right cards, I can end this right now."

"Goddess of Victory," prayed Ms. Goldwine. "Lend her your strength."

"Come on," breathed Mokuba.

"I drew Pot of Weed…er…Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck." _That's it baby!_

"I reveal my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!"

"So what?" asked Mokuba.

"Wait and see," Kaiba said with a triumphant grin.

"And now, I special summon from my hand, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

"She did it!" said Kaiba.

Everyone watched in awe as Kaiba's new rendition for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon burst onto the field with a dazzling display of light and lightning. It flew majestically over the field and hovered behind Cora, lighting up the arena with its beautiful glowing blue patterns.

"And now I use its effect. Once per turn, I can select a monster you control on the field and destroy it! So say good-bye to your Lord of Dragons!"

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon shrieked and fired a beam of spectacular blue light at Lord of Dragons, blasting him away.

"But my Alternative White Dragon will not be staying for long!" shouted Cora. "I now use the ritual spell card: Chaos Form!"

"She's doing it!" shouted Kaiba. "She's actually doing it! The dragons obey her whim without a thought. She is the one I've been searching for!"

The ritual was complete and Cora summoned the all-powerful god-like beast known as the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. It gave a mighty roar that shattered the glass windows of the control station. It too was glowing with bright blue neon patterns and stood ten meters above Cora.

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**

 **ATK/4000 DEF/0**

"As impressive as that thing is," said Mokuba, "it's power is still feeble compared to the Duel Robot's Ultimate Dragon."

"And now, I play Megamorph! Which will double my dragon's attack since my Life Points are lower than yours, raising Chaos MAX Dragon's attack to eight-thousand!"

"By the goddesses!" breathed Ms. Goldwine. "Eight -thousand attack points."

"And I am no through, yet, you overgrown bucket O' bolts! Because now I use, Block Attack, forcing your Ultimate Dragon into defense mode. For my final move, my Chaos MAX Dragon will attack your Ultimate Dragon and will deal piercing damage to you. Double piercing damage."

"Meaning what?" asked Mokuba.

"Meaning that the difference between their attack and defense points will be doubled," sneered Kaiba. "It's all over for the Duel Robot."

"Analyze this you bitch!" shouted Cora. "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, attack!"

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon began charging its attack. The lights in the arena flickered on and off until all went dark. Only the lights on the dragon's body lit up the inky blackness as did the beam that it fired, piercing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's chest, dealing 8400 points of damage to the Duel Robot.

"Danger! Danger! System overload! System Overload!"

The machine burst gray smoke and shut down. The lights in the arena lit back up after Scott ordered the emergency generators to come online.

Cora fell to the ground, exhausted. She observed her new beast as it gave one last roar before disappearing.

"Wow," said Mokuba. "Her Chaos MAX Dragon defeated the Ultimate Dragon without breaking a sweat."

"Ms. Cora!" Ms. Goldwine called as she ran toward her. She helped Cora back up to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Cora croaked.

"Here," Ms. Goldwine said, giving Cora a bottle of water. Cora chugged it down and coughed, choking on it. "Easy, easy," she said, patting Cora's back.

"Vacate yourself from the arena, Ms. Goldwine!" shouted Kaiba. "Cora's second duel will soon commence."

"Second duel!" whined Cora. "I barely won that one."

"Exactly," said Kaiba. "You may have been victorious, but the Duel Robot had you cornered to the wall like a rat. You can do better than that. Scott, activate the backup Duel Robot. We're going again."

"But what about my entrance exam into the academy?" Cora asked.

"This is you entrance exam," said Kaiba. "I have already secured you a spot into the House of the White Dragon, the highest ranking dorm in the school. But you're going to have to prove to me that you're worthy of that spot! I was not impressed by the outcome of this match. We are going to do this all night until I'm satisfied. Of course, if you're not up to it, you can give me back my Blue-Eyes and hit the road!"

"But…"

"I will hear none of it, young lady!" snapped Kaiba. "I don't settle for mediocrity and neither should you! We're going again!"

Cora shrugged. "We're going again," she said to Ms. Goldwine.

"You shouldn't let him push you like this," she said.

"He's right," said Cora. "Duelist Academy is home to the most elite duelists in Termnnia. I couldn't call myself a Kaiba if I didn't stand above them all as the number one player in the school. Let's not forget, Prince Yuri has the God Cards in his deck. If I want to be the best and impress my…father, I'm going to have to take him down. And I can't do that with mediocre skills."

"Well, good luck to you," said Ms. Goldwine. "I'll away and draw you a bath after this is done, you look like you'll be needing it."

Cora looked at herself. Her clothes were burnt and torn and she smelled of blood, sweat, and a Neutron Blast. She nodded and reshuffled her deck, ready for another go.


	76. Shadow Duel: Yuri vs Bakura

**Yuri**

* * *

Surrounded by his friends, Prince Yuri proudly marched to the Kaiba Corp Hotel where he will be spending the night before the trip to Duelist Academy which stood miles and miles out to sea in the middle of the Calm Sea. There were students everywhere conversing with one another with excitement. Some would be returning to the school, others, like Yuri, would be heading there for the first time.

"Wow," Yuri said looking up at the building stretching high into the night sky. There was a sign outside that said: Reserved for Duelist Academy students for the evening.

He looked around, befuddled, never seeing such a concentration of Duel Monsters players. Not even the tournaments back home drew in such a crowd. Jazz music played from the intercoms laid out neatly and hidden in the dark corners of the building and the lush organic environments.

Statues of various Duel Monsters atop of fountains surrounded the building lit up by ground lamps.

"YURI!" a girl called from a marble fountain in the center of the hotel's courtyard in likeness of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. All three heads spewing water.

A big grin formed on Yuri's face, for he recognized her at once. He could never forget the flaming orange haired mage who saved him from bandits while on the road to save Serenity from the clutches of King Forrest.

Phoenix Lockheart, donning her academy uniform sprinted towards Yuri and the princes.

"Phoenix!" Yuri called. "It's so good to see you."

"I thought I would never find you guys!" Phoenix said, giving Yuri and the others a spine-cracking hug. "So how did it go? Your exam I mean."

"You should have seen it!" boasted Ryon. "Yuri mopped the floor with Vellion Crowler."

"Vellion Crowler?" Phoenix said in astonishment. "He did not!"

"Oh, he did," Jon said crossing his arms proudly, behind Yuri. "That legendary monster everyone was talking about was Ancient Gear Golem. And to make matters worse, Crowler fused them together to make a beast unlike any I've ever seen."

"Oh, that Crowler," Phoenix scoffed. "I heard he was quite the showman. No surprise he'd shine the spotlight on himself by taking on the High King."

"Yeah, but Yuri showed him a thing or two with his own legendary monster, the Black Tyranno," Michael said, slapping Yuri on the back. "The news has been buzzing like crazy on Dueling Network. Looks like there's a lot of students eager to meet our new king."

"Or take him down," said Stas. "I know plenty of hotshots at the academy who will be looking to add Yuri as another notch on their belts."

"Were it so easy," said an all-too familiar voice.

"REN!" Yuri shouted and dashed for his friend who was slowly walking down the steps of the hotel to join Yuri and the others.

"It's good to see you little friend," Ren said grasping Yuri's hand after a loud slap. "Sorry I left you so suddenly in Rassay, but there were some duties I had to tend to concerning my parents."

"Such as?"

"Well, letting me go to the academy and study with you for one. I think this will be an excellent opportunity to sharpen my dueling skills. Maybe we can finally duel."

"Yeah, finally. Hey, guys, can you excuse me for a moment? I would like to speak with Ren in private."

"As you say Your Highness," said Marcel. "Come, gentlemen. I wish to make for the bar."

"Same here," said Jon. "I wonder if they have any mead."

"Mead?" laughed Stas. "My Berja friend, you are in the East now. We have something different drinks. Come, let me show you. Your taste buds will dance with joy."

"More like wail in agony," chuckled Michael. "We'll see you later, Yuri. Ren, it was good meeting you. Yuri spoke highly of you when we trained together in Aurelia. I hope we, too, can duel sometime."

"I'd be honored, Your Grace," Ren bowed.

Michael waved and followed the others.

"And who is this?" Ren said approaching Phoenix.

"Oh no," Yuri groaned. It felt like an eternity since he had been by Ren's side. He had completely forgotten he was such a womanizer.

"I am Phoenix Lockheart. Apprentice mage at the Citadel, and My Lord Yuri's soon-to-be Court Magician. And you?"

"Ren Kakihara, former agent of the Emboldorian Secret Service, and Yuri's best friend. He and I grew up together. I must say, Yuri, you sure know how to pick 'em. She's a pretty one, she is. Mayhaps after I'm done talking with Yuri I can take you to dinner."

"You flatter me, agent," grinned Phoenix. "However, I am not attracted to men."

"Oh!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Forgive me," said Ren. "But still, a pretty young thing nonetheless. I wish you well on your quest. The Court Magician of the High King is the highest honor for any mage. I hope to see you around school then."

"Very well, Ren," Phoenix did curtsy. "I will see you soon."

She left them. Ren following her every move back into the school.

"What a fiery angel," he said, followed by a whistle. "You had something you wanted to talk to me about, Yuri?"

"Yes. Any news on Crystal?"

Ren grinned.

"She's doing fine," Ren answered rather vaguely.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," said Yuri, urgently. He was in no mood for Ren's games, always playing calm and cool like nothing bad ever happened.

"Brett Martinetti is nowhere to be found," Ren assured him. "For all I know, Yuri, he could be at the bottom of the Atlantic dancing with the fishes in cement shoes. The Martinettis do not like failures in their family, and Brett losing the Millennium Tournament all those months ago, was a tremendous failure. But I have taken Leon's final words into account. I've tried asking my father to send an agent or two to keep an eye on Aquarius, but it is out of the ESS's jurisdiction."

"Oh, and I wasn't?"

"That's different you're the High King of Termnnia."

Yuri kicked the ground. He knew Ren was right.

"I want to see her." Yuri gave a heavy sigh.

"She's where she belongs," said Ren. "I know what she had with us was special, but we have to let it go."

"I can't do that. I love her too much."

"Love, huh?"

"Not that way," said Yuri. "We have a brother-sister bond is what I meant. I have no chance with a girl like her, remember?"

"That's not true," said Ren. "She was rather affectionate for you, not me. As charming as I was, there was something about you she loved more."

"Be that as it may, I can't. According to Yugi, I have to marry by my twenty-first birthday."

"So I heard," chuckled Ren. "Well, there's no shortage of suitors at the academy. From what I hear, every princess, baronetess, Dame, and other girl of nobility are fighting to the death for your heart."

Yuri chuckled. "If you would have told me an army of girls would be squabbling for me a year ago, I would have been skeptical."

"YURI!" someone called out from the crowd across the street.

Ren whistled and slicked his hair back.

"Goddesses be praised!" he exclaimed. "The Delight of Termnnia approaches," he referred to Mai Valentine, one of Yuri's guardians and teacher of Termnnian history. She was with Yugi, Joey, Téa, and the others.

"Hey, there he is!" shouted Joey. "My main man!"

"Yuri!" Tristan called as they dashed across the street. "Is that you?"

"You must be Ser Tristan," Yuri said shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"And I am Duke Devlin, you're teacher in the art of business and finance."

Yugi had a large grin on his face, observing Yuri reunite with his group of friends, all taking care of him since the day of his birth.

"Yuri, so good to see you!" chimed Serenity. "Of course, we're meeting under better circumstances now."

"Yeah, this time I can finally greet you without having to free you from an ancient fortress guarded by enemy soldiers."

"Come, here," Serenity said extending her arms. Yuri moved forward and gave the sweet girl a hug. He was so much taller than her. He could rest his cheek on the top of her head, smooth to the touch by her silky light brown hair. He kissed her on the top of the head before letting her go.

"And how about one for me, big guy!" Mai called out. She hugged Yuri in a spine-crushing embrace. He let out a groan of anguish, but he felt…bliss for his chest was being pressed against her large breasts. She smelled of exotic perfume and her hair graced his nose with the scent of cherry blossom.

"I envy you little man," Ren grinned. "Do you know how many men wish they were you right now."

Mai let Yuri go. "Yuri, we were going to head to my apartment. Why don't you come with us for a while so we can properly catch up?"

"I think that's a great idea," said Duke. "We haven't seen you in a while. Eighteen years to be exact. And it's not like we could have chance to talk when you got here, because Yugi shipped you off to Aurelia so quickly."

"It had to be done," Yugi said disconcertingly. "The God Cards had to be found and quick."

"Yeah, speakin' of which, I'd like to hear the tale about how you did it!" said Joey. "The bards back West are singin' the song of your adventure like crazy, man."

"I guess so," said Yuri.

"Would you like to come too, sweetie?" Mai asked Ren.

"As much as I would, I'd like to explore the Kaiba Corp hotel and catch up with Yuri's princely group . Besides, you lot took care of the prince after the disaster with Anubis. It's only fair you had some alone time with him. I've hogged him from you for the past eighteen years."

"As you wish," said Yugi.

Ren bowed for the Heroes of Rassay and turned away to walk into the hotel.

"Come," said Mai. "I live just a few blocks away."

Yuri followed until they arrived at a white limestone building where they took an elevator to the penthouse suite.

"Nice," said Yuri examining the lavish home of the woman they called Termnnia's Delight. They sat on a white sofa surrounding a lit-up table with an assortment of alcoholic drinks.

"It pays being the hottest woman in Termnnia," Yugi whispered in Yuri's ear.

"That it does," Mai said, hearing Yugi's comment. "I got the men of the realm wrapped around my finger. They will do anything for me. As for this place, I won it from Ser Rex Raptor."

"The Knight of Teeth?" said Téa. "How did you do that?"

"I promised him I'd let him do whatever he wants with my body so long as he beat me in a duel. And the little bastard wanted straps and a blow job."

"Eww," cringed Yuri.

"She even used her charms to let us take care of you," giggled Serenity. "His Royal Highness, High King Antar, was rather cautious when it came to letting anyone see his newly adopted son."

"I take it my 'father' didn't require any erotic needs."

"Naw," laughed Mai. "High King Antar was a gentleman. It was because of him, women got many freedoms in the land. He was a crusader for our needs."

"Speaking of father," said Ser Tristan. "Who do you think is your real father, Yuri?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we finally know the reason your right eye glows green. It's the mark of your divine power. You're some half-divine demi-god from what I read in the reports."

"Goddesses above," gasped Serenity. "I can't believe our Rose made love to Exodia."

"She was fooled into doing it," said Yuri. "Exodia was freed from his bonds the night Yugi used him in a duel."

Yugi grinned from the corner of his mouth and blushed.

"And then what?" Mai asked.

"He took the form of a handsome elf; whose looks were something not even my Celtran mother could resist. He led her into the woods and had his way with her. And it looks like I inherited some of his power because of that. So, I guess we have to thank Yugi for my power."

"You're right!" said Téa. "If Yugi hadn't played Exodia that night, you'd be a normal baby and Anubis…"

"He would have killed me too." Yuri twiddled his fingers as he looked at the floor.

"Wow," said Duke. "That's a lot to think about. Just summoning Exodia takes a miracle. And Yugi did it."

"He performed a miracle and gave us a miracle," said Serenity.

"Hey enough of this babblin'!" said Joey. "Hey, Yuri, why don't you and I have ourselves a duel. No phantoms or Duel Disks, just a friendly game, anything goes."

"Anything goes, huh?" Yuri rubbed his chin. "I haven't played like than since I was five. Back in the days when me and my friends summoned monsters to the field regardless of their summoning condition."

"Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"It was so weird," said Yuri. "We slapped fusion monster onto the mat without Polymerization and ritual monsters without their rituals. My friend Patty once summoned a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth without using the Cocoon of Evolution. It was game breaking, but it was fun. Hey, I have an idea, why don't you guys put your favorite cards into my deck so it can be like we're all playing?"

"Yeah, I like that," Joey agreed. "I'll lend ya one of mine, the Flame Swordsman! I've had such a love for this card since I was kid."

"Well, he can't be as cool as this," said Tristan. "Read it and weep, the Cyber Commander!"

"I can see why," said Yuri. "He kind of looks like you."

"I thought so too," said Tristan.

"Dark Magician, hands down," Yugi said holding up his card.

"I like this one," said Téa. "The Magician of Faith."

"Harpie Queen, baby!" Mai said taking out her favorite card.

"I like this one," said Serenity. "Guardian Angel Joan."

"All those are pitiful compared to my Orgoth the Relentless," said Duke.

"I've got to warn you, Joey, with all our cards combined into Yuri's deck, you won't stand a chance."

"Oh, we'll see," said Joey. "As I recall, I ranked third place in the Kaiba Corp Ball last year."

"It's good to be together again, guys," Téa said joyfully.

"I thought this day would never come," said Yugi. "It was kind of hard to see Yuri go. Yuri's like family."

"Yeah, he's right," said Joey. "You're one of us now, Yuri."

"I appreciate that you guys." Yuri added the cards into his deck. Mai came back with standard paper game mats for them to play on. "All right, Joey, let's get this duel underway then."

"Eeek!" Téa shrieked, seeing the silhouette of a person on the balcony.

"Who's there!" shouted Mai, taking out a small pistol holstered in the garter hidden under her skirt.

"Guard the prince!" Yugi commanded.

"Show yourself!" shouted Joey. He, Tristan and Duke huddled around Yuri.

A man in black armored robes appeared from the veil of the white curtains. Yuri felt a cold chill run through his body when his eyes beheld the man. The spiky pink hair, the cold narrow eyes, the pale skin, and that sinister smile.

"Bakura!" shouted Tristan.

"It's Bakura!" Téa cried out in shock.

"Yuri," Bakura said, coldly. "It's been a while my boy."

"You know him?" Serenity asked, desperately.

"I've seen him before. He guarded me when I was a child."

"Don't let those good deeds fool ya, Yuri!" said Joey. "This guy is the sleazy slime ball who led Anubis to Rose and Gabriel!"

"What!"

"It's true, little Yuri," said Bakura. "And now, I have come to conclude my business with you once and for all."

He formed his hands into an arch over his chest. There was an ominous glow coming from within. Something gold began to morph from the light.

"A Millennium Item!" cried Yugi.

"You mean like your puzzle, Yugi?" Yuri asked.

"Yes," said Bakura. "The Millennium Ring. And with is power I will take us to the Shadow Realm."

Mai's suite faded away. Yuri and the others were then surrounded by cold, unforgiving darkness.

"Why are you doing this Bakura!" Yuri shouted.

"Because, little Yuri, you and Yugi both have something I want. And I aim to take it from you!"

Yuri suddenly felt like his very soul was ripped out of his body. The last thing he saw before the shadows took him were the lifeless bodies of his friends falling limp onto the ground. And the last thing he heard was Bakura's cruel chuckle as an inky blackness overtook him.

* * *

Bakura laughed villainously as he approached Yuri and Yugi's unconscious bodies.

"At long last," he said. "The legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine. Along with a new host for me leech upon."

Yuri's pendant shined brightly and rose off his chest.

"It can't be!" shouted Bakura. "The Pendant of the Kings!"

"Didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Yuri muttered as he raised himself back up.

"What! How can you be resisting my shadow magic?"

"A magic feeble compared to Anubis's power," Yami said getting up as well.

Bakura grinned. "Well, I admit I was rather careless thinking that one with divine power could be taken down so easily."

"What do you want, Bakura?" Yuri asked.

"What I want is your body, Yuri. And Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."

"Well if want to have any of those, you're going to have to duel me for them," said Yuri.

"Yuri, are you sure?" Yami asked. "This can be very dangerous. This is a Shadow Game. And the stakes are much higher."

"I can take him, Yami!"

"If you insist. Remember to trust in the heart of the cards. Believe in yourself and in your deck. For if you do, you can overcome anything."

"Right. Let's do this Bakura!"

"At long last, I shall get what I want," Bakura sneered.

 **Yuri-4000 LP**

 **Bakura-4000 LP**

Yuri saw his cards and gasped in disbelief. He wasn't using his dinosaur deck, but the one he was going to play with Joey for fun.

 _I gotta remain calm. Everyone's favorite cards are in this deck. If I can use them right, maybe I can win. After all, this duel is anything goes._

"So, tell me, Bakura, why did you take care of me all those years ago? I believe I called you my angel once."

"It all started back when you destroyed the Dark Lord Anubis. He had a long list of followers under his wing, one of them being High Mage Heishin, a sorcerer from Sobek, a land far, far south of here. It is often called the Golden Continent, for the land is so rich in gold that even the poor swim in it. It was in this land the seven Millennium Items were created by a pharaoh in ancient times. And these items hold a power that I want. Heishin has seven mages who guard these items, but three of them are here in Termnnia."

"Three?"

"Yes, I was given the Millennium Ring, actually, I took it after winning it in a duel against that useless Mountain Mage, Atenza. Another one, the Millennium Necklace is in procession of your cousin's sorceress. I will claim her item after I am done with you two. But back to Heishin. He was a proud supporter of Lord Anubis, and he was most displeased that you went and got him killed, for Anubis was a sorcerer with all the gold and women a man could ever want. He was far richer than the pharaoh I can assure you, for he is a son of Horakhty the Mother of Monsters."

"NO!"

"Yes. And with Anubis gone, Heishin lost all his funding. So for revenge, he sought out the most powerful organization of assassins in Termnnia. The Sisterhood of Odivia. They are infamous for always getting their contracts done, and had it not been for my intervention, they would have ended you many years ago."

"Why did you keep him from them!" Yami shouted. "TELL ME!"

"Because, I knew Yuri had a special power within him. And fell whispers from the shadows told me they would continue to get stronger. It was then I learned of Exodia fucking your mother in the woods. She fell for his bait, hook line and sinker, Yuri. And then the Lord of all Monsters mounted her like the bitch that she was!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuri shouted.

"Yes, release your rage. It will only make your powers grow stronger, Yuri. This is something the sisters could not see, no matter how I explained it to them. But their master, Denethon, refuses to see reason. You're nothing but a contract to him, but I see you as the greatest weapon walking the earth since the Divine Beasts. That is why I let you live and took care of you all those years ago, Yuri. I was biding my time, waiting for your powers to fully develop, and develop they have. For you have slain the ten monsters Zorc sent to stop you, wield a mighty weapon forged by the goddesses and control the three most powerful monsters in the world."

"You can't wield them," said Yuri. "Only the High King of Termnnia can."

"I know, but that's where the Millennium Puzzle comes into play. It allows its wearer to control the Divine Beasts regardless of their contract to the High King. It was how the Great Hero defeated Zorc eons ago."

"So you can control my God Cards too, Yami?" Yuri asked.

"Mmm," Yami nodded. "It is one of the many powers the Puzzle grants me. But it is an ability I withheld from using, for the God Cards are the monsters of the king."

"But I will not be so foolish as to let this power go to waste," said Bakura. "Now let us get this duel underway. The shadows are hungry and they wish to feast on your soul. They will bring me one step closer to what I desire. And what I desire is you, Yuri. I desire your body. I must have your body all to myself. And once I claim it, I shall inherit the limitless power of Exodia that courses through your veins. And with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle around my neck, Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra will obey me. The greatest powers in the world will be all mine!"

"We'll see," said Yuri. "For starters, I place this card onto the field in defense mode. The Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite card."

The card started to glow. Then a small figure came out. It was the Cyber Commander, only it wasn't.

"Tristan!" Yugi said in shock.

"No way, Tristan?" said Yuri.

"Whoa," Tristan groaned. "What kind of crazy dream is this?" He examined himself. When he saw that he was wearing the weapons and armor of the Cyber Commander he screamed in shock. He turned around and saw Yuri and Yami looming above him like two giants.

"What's going on!" Tristan shouted.

"Ah," grinned Bakura. "The Cyber Commander. He looks tough, but how let's see if he can stand against this. The White Magical Hat."

Bakura summoned a villainous gentleman with a monocle and wearing a purple suit with a flowing white cape and a tall white top hat.

 **White Magical Hat**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/700**

"Attack!" Bakura shouted.

The White Magical Hat sprinted towards Tristan and whacked him in the gut with his cane.

"TRISTAN!" Yuri and Yami shouted.

"What have you done to him!" Yuri demanded.

"He went to the discard pile, otherwise called the Graveyard in Duel Monsters."

"No. Tristan," said Yuri. "He's gone. It…it can't be."

* * *

Tristan cautiously walked through a dark cemetery. It was biting cold and dark as the abyss, save for the greyish-green sky above and the pale silver moon looming overhead. He began to panic, wondering where everybody was. Then he stumbled upon a grave that rose out of the ground in front of him. The marker had his name caved onto it.

"No way according to this tombstone, I'm dead! But this can't be!"

* * *

"Oh no, Yami, I'm so sorry. Tristan's gone because of me!"

"It's okay, Yuri," said Yami. "Calm down."

Bakura laughed. "That's right Yuri. Tristan has perished because of your sloppy opening move."

"Don't listen to him, Yuri, focus. If we can win this duel we might get Tristan back!"

"So, what are you waiting for?" said Bakura. "It's your move, little Yuri."

"Okay, for my next move, I summon Joey's favorite card. The Flame Swordsman."

The card glowed and then Joey appeared. He yelled with fright upon seeing Bakura stand over him. He turned and saw Yuri and Yami and screamed even louder. Then he examined his state of dress.

"What's goin' on!"

"Joey, listen to me," said Yami. "Bakura has taken us to the Shadow Realm and has somehow sealed your souls into your favorite cards. Yuri played Tristan a short while ago, but he was sent the Graveyard."

"Graveyard!" shouted Joey.

"Yeah, the others are somewhere within my deck," said Yuri. "So we better finish this game quickly before they're drawn."

"Okay, Yuri, I believe ya, I still think I'm going crazy, but, I'll go along wit dis."

"I will use my Flame Swordsman to attack your White Magical Hat." Yuri said announcing his battle phase.

"Aw yeah!" said Joey. "Here we go!" he dashed for the enemy monster and used his red sword to slash him across the chest.

 **Bakura-3200**

 **Yuri-4000**

"Nice work, Joey." Yuri said with a nod.

"Lucky move," said Bakura. "I shall set this card in defense mode."

"You should refrain from attacking, Your Highness." Yami advised.

"Good call," said Yuri.

"No, it's too risky!" boasted Joey.

"Joey don't do it!" shouted Yuri.

"I'm going in!" Joey said, feeling rather invigorated of his skills as the Flame Swordsman.

"WAIT!"

He dashed for the face-down monster. It flipped over and revealed itself. A blue clay jar with a one-eyed shadowy fiend hiding inside.

"No, Morphing Jar!" cried Yuri.

"HASSAN CHOP!" Joey shouted cutting the creature in half.

"What a dolt," sniggered Bakura.

"Huh, wait, what did I do you guys?" Joey asked looking up at Yuri and Yami.

Yuri shook his head. "When the Morphing Jar is attacked, it forces us to discard our hands to the Graveyard. We're lucky I didn't have anyone else's soul cards."

"Oh no, sorry Your Highness!" Joey bowed shamefully.

"It's all right," said Yami. "Now Yuri and Bakura can draw a fresh new hand."

"It's a whole new game now," said Bakura. "For with a new hand…" He played another monster face down in defense mode. "Comes a whole new perspective. The game…" he slapped a trap card down. "Ever shifting."

"How can you do this to the game?" Yuri asked desperately. "This is supposed to be fun."

"Fun?" Bakura laughed. "This is how Duel Monsters should be played, little Yuri. Did you know only kings were allowed to play the game hundreds of years ago?"

"Is that true, Yami?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, kings would play Duel Monsters to peacefully settle their disputes. It was a game for kings and only kings."

"He is right," said Bakura. "So you see, Duel Monsters was never a game of pleasure, little Yuri. Duel Monsters is and forever shall be…a _game of thrones_."

"My turn," said Yuri. "Yami, look! I drew Yugi's Dark Magician."

"Play it, Yuri." Yami said with a grin.

"But what if you go down there?"

"I won't leave your side, Yuri. Remember who I am?"

"I see," Yuri was still nervous, but he trusted Yami. "I summon, the Dark Magician!"

Little Yugi opened his eyes once he rose out of the card. He was wearing he black outfit of his alternate Dark Magician card.

"Wow," said Joey. "There really are two of you."

"And now," Yuri played a spell card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring Tristan back."

The field was illuminated by a bright light. Tristan rose from the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tristan said when he saw his friend dressed as their favorite cards.

"Check it out, Yuri and Bakura are two dueling giants battlin' for our souls."

"Wait, but if that's Yugi right there, then who is that up there?"

"Have you forgotten I share my body with another, Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"That's right!" Tristan snapped his fingers. "The spirit of your Millennium Puzzle."

"So that makes four of us," said Joey. "Which means Téa, Mai, and Duke are gonna be drawn too. Oh no! my sister also put her favorite card into Yuri's deck too!"

"It's not like I can play them anyway," said Yuri. "There wouldn't be enough space on the field."

"Then we better end this match before any of them are draw, especially my sister. I don't think she can grasp the idea of this duel."

"He's right." Yuri nodded in agreement. "Okay, Yugi, take out his face down monster!"

"You got it, Prince Yuri!" said Yugi. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The monster flipped.

"No! Another Morphing Jar!"

"Now we discard our hands for a fresh new one," said Bakura.

Yuri discarded his hand then drew. He picked up Duke and Mai's favorite cards.

"Shit!" said Yuri.

"Just play them, Yuri," said Yami. "Everything will be all right."

"So you say," said Bakura. "But wait till I activate this card, Just Desserts. This card will decrease your Life Points by five hundred for each monster on your side of the field, Yuri."

A hand reached out of the card, reaching out for Yuri before grasping his beating heart. Yuri held onto his chest, for it felt like the hand was about to rip his heart right out of his chest.

 **Bakura-3200**

 **Yuri-2500**

"Yuri!" Yami shouted, he caught him before falling backward to the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I can still fight!"

"So, start your turn and show me what you can do," Bakura urged him.

"Very well, Bakura. I summon Orgoth the Relentless."

Duke appeared onto the field, towering above the others in his Orgoth armor. All they could see was his eyes peering through the visor of the helmet.

"What in the hell is going on?" Duke asked.

"We're in a Shadow Game, and you're Orgoth the Relentless." Joey answered.

"I what!" cried Duke. He saw his armor and he held the diamond-bladed sword in his hand. "It's official I've lost it."

"I think we all have man," laughed Joey.

"And what's the deal with Yuri and Yugi up there?" Duke asked, feeling puzzled. "Why are there two of you?"

Yugi grimaced. It seemed the only ones who knew about his symbiosis with Yami was Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Yuri.

"It's hard to explain," he finally managed to say. "Just do what he tells you to do, and we'll all go back to normal."

"Looks like we better finish his fast before Mai and the girls get played," said Yuri. "Do you trust me, Duke?"

"Sure, not that I'm complaining. I mean, this may be a dream but it looks like I harness the power of Orgoth the Relentless. Just tell me what to do, Yuri."

"It's his move," said Yuri.

"Well played, Yuri," said Bakura. "So, you think your other friends will be safe in your deck, eh? Remember, I have one more Morphing Jar in my deck. So it would be unwise to keep them in your hand. In fact I will lay this card, face down in defense position. Could it be my last Morphing Jar? You'd be risking Mai's soul if you attacked."

 _He's right, if my hand exceeds six cards, I'll have to discard some cards. And I can't afford to just throw away my cards. I might need them. Then again, I can't just toss Mai away either_.

"I will make this simple for you," Bakura smiled. "I activate this field spell card. Zone Limit Break!"

"What's that do?"

"It is a rare and powerful card that alters the very playing field, Yuri. For a cost of two thousand Life Points we can choose to add two more spaces to our playing field. Now you must choose between adding spaces to the monster zone, or the spell and traps. I choose to add two more zones in my spell-trap card zone. And you?"

"I have no choice, I will add two to my monster card zone."

 **Bakura-1200 LP**

 **Yuri-500 LP**

"And just so you know, the card forces us to pay one hundred Life Points for each card we have in the desired field zones we decided to expand. And you have a total of four monsters so that's four hundred Life Points."

"Aw man, Yuri's down to his last one hundred Life Points," said Joey. "Dis aint good."

"Don't worry guys. I've got this. Soul of the Pure. Which will increase my Life Points by eight hundred."

 **Yuri-900 LP**

"We're safe for another few turns though," said Duke. "If Yuri doesn't summon anymore monsters that is."

Yugi shook his head. "Yeah, but, regardless if it gets attacked or not Morphing Jar's effect activates once its flipped up. Mai will be in a lot of danger no matter what you do. She's not safe in your hand."

"So it looks like I have to play her," said Yuri. "I summon, Harpie Queen! In attack mode!"

Mai opened her eyes once she came out of her card. "Wow, where am I?" she spotted Yugi and the others. "Hey!" she called. "What's up you guys? What's going on?"

Yugi waved back. "Hey Mai-URK!"

"Nyeh!" cried Joey.

"Oh man!" said Tristan. "That's awesome."

"This dream just gets better and better," swooned Duke.

"What's with you guys?" Mai asked. "Is it cold here or is just me…AAAAAAH!"

She covered herself. Harpie Queen was a female monster that wore hardly anything. "What's going on!" Mai shrieked. "What am I wearing?"

"What are you not wearing?" Yugi croaked. "You're almost naked!"

"Well," Yami said clearing his throat. "That's…. unexpected."

"Whoa," said Yuri.

"Well, Mai," Joey said with a grin on his face. "You've sure changed this drastic duel into a fantastic duel!"

"What is going on!" Mai asked covering herself with her feathery blue wings. "And why are Yugi and Yuri giants. For that matter why is Yugi right there and up there!"

"Well, Mai, look at it dis way," said Joey. "There are two Yugis. The cool one up there and the puny one down here!"

"ARGH!" Yugi cried falling to the ground dramatically. "You big lummox that's now how it works at all!"

"Easy, Yug, I was just kidding."

"You forget, I have the power of the Dark Magician in this match. I'll show you who's puny around here. DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Yugi targeted the face-down monster and performed his attack. The card flipped, revealing a purple lizard with large red lips. It squeaked manically even as it was blasted.

"Nice work, Yugi!" said Mai.

Yugi's celebration was then cut short. A surge of electricity went through his body inflicting him with a burning pain. He fell to his knees.

"What happened, Yugi!" Tristan dashed for his friend.

"Yugi! You okay!" Mai cried out in concern.

"I don't know, but whatever is going on it's making me go numb."

Bakura sneered. "You should know that a non-zombie monster that attacks the Electric Lizard get paralyzed for one turn."

"I will end my turn by playing a card face down." Yuri said, slapping his card onto the field.

"Let me attack next, Yuri!" Duke demanded. "I'm ready to teach this creep a lesson!"

"I don't know if a should," said Yuri. "Every monster I've attacked only wound up having a nasty flip effect. I don't know what he could do to you guys."

"Baby, you can't just keep ignoring him," said Mai. "He'll ruin you even quicker."

"He nothing but a frightened child," Bakura chuckled coldly. "A weak little boy who is not fit to be king. Now, it's time to start hitting you where it hurts! I use Card Destruction! Now we discard our hands and draw the number of cards we had previously."

Yuri grimaced. "His hand was still pretty big. He discarded his hand and drew. "Damn it!" He drew Téa and Serenity's cards.

"Oh no," said Yami.

"And now," Bakura raised a card from his hand. "I activate the ritual spell: Puppet Ritual! Now I shall tribute these two monsters from my hand to summon the mighty Psycho-Puppet!"

Bakura's monsters, a King of Yamimaki and a Clown Zombie, appeared over the field, hung by puppet strings. A vortex of purple flames swirled on the battle field and engulfed the two monsters. They moaned in despair while their bodies withered away leaving two purple orbs which were their life force. The orbs lowered down to the field and merged together to make a larger orb which then turned into a wooden puppet with claws and sharp teeth and lifeless black eyes. A red symbol painted on his chest.

 **Psycho-Puppet**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/2350**

"Mighty?" scoffed Duke. "I can take on that deranged puppet!"

"You will do no such thing," said Bakura. "For once I equip him with Axe of Despair he will be the most potent monster on the field."

A horribly crafted axe appeared in the puppet's claws. He danced around, his wooden body making clapping sounds with each movement.

"What's that card do?" Joey asked.

"The Axe of Despair raises a monster's attack by one thousand!" cried Mai. "Now that puppet has three thousand attack points!"

"And all I need is to attack one of you to end this duel and claim what is mine. Psycho-Puppet, attack Yuri's pretty Harpie Queen!"

"Yuri help me!" Mai cried as the puppet dashed for her, raising up his axe, ready for the kill.

"MAI!" Joey shouted. "NO!"

"I don't think so," said Yuri. "Activate face-down card, Draining Shield!"

"NO!" shouted Bakura.

"That's right, not only will my shield block your attack and save Mai, but it will also increase my Life Points by the attack points of your monster!"

"Argh, damn you, Yuri!" snarled Bakura.

 **Bakura-1200 LP**

 **Yuri-3900**

"Yeah!" Joey pumped his fist. "Yuri's got the lead!"

"Well played, sweetheart!" said Mai. "Great dueling!"

"Yeah, but now it's Yuri's turn," said Duke. "And he has to pay one hundred Life Points to keep us out."

"Yuri, why not just not pay for the card's tribute and discard it?" Tristan asked.

"I can't," said Yuri. His Life Points going down to 3400. "If I do, the card forces me to destroy all the cards in the zone I chose to enhance."

"Eeesh!" went Joey.

"That's fine, I have Life Points to spare. And now, I activate the spell card, Double Summon, which lets me summon an additional monster this turn. And don't worry about Life Points anymore, guys. For with this next card, I can get more Life Points with each attack. I summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode!"

"That's Serenity's favorite card!" gasped Mai.

The Guardian Angel Joan card shined brightly. After a display of glittering lights a rain of white feathers, Serenity appeared onto the field wearing the elegant robes of the powerful fairy monster she chose as her favorite card.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"Serenity!" Joey shouted, dashing for his sister. But Tristan and Duke beat him to her.

"Serenity, you look so magnificent!" said Duke.

"Magnificent!" Duke said, shoving him aside. "She looks radiant!"

"All right, you move out of the way!" said Mai. "Sheesh, give the girl some space and some answers, why don't you?"

"What's going on?" Serenity said softly. "Why are you all dressed like that?"

"There's a duel goin' on, sis," said Joey. "Yuri and Bakura are two duelin' giants fighting for our souls. Yuri' winning by the way! He's creaming that evil nutcase."

"Wait a minute, if that's Yugi right there, then who's that up there?"

"It's a long story, sis."

"Now for my next move," said Yuri. "I play this monster in face-down defense position."

A light shone underneath the card. Téa, now the Magician of Faith, lifted herself up. She was confused and frightened, but upon gazing her eyes on her friends, her spirits lit up.

"Hey!" she said happily. "What's up!"

"Hold it!" shouted Duke. "You're supposed to be face down."

"What's going on?" Téa asked, feeling perplexed. "What are those getups you're wearing."

"Take a look at yourself," said Mai. "You're better dressed than I am, that's for sure."

Téa saw her ornate robes and the golden staff in her hands. "What is this!?"

"I'm just as confused as you, Téa," said Serenity. "I don't know what this is? Have I gone crazy?"

"Not unless we've all gone crazy," chuckled Yugi.

"I know this looks like something out of the Twilight Zone, Serenity," Yuri said to her. "But you're going to have to trust me. I'm going to need you to take out that puppet monster Bakura's got."

"Ya can't be serious, Yuri!" snapped Joey. "As strong as Serenity is, she's still no match fer dat deranged puppet.

"She's right," said Duke. "What's the deal, Yuri? She's only got twenty-eight hundred attack points. She's still no match for the puppet."

"Not until I activate this," said Yuri. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Bakura growled. Now Yuri was able to destroy the puppet's axe, reducing its attack back to 2000.

"Nice, moves, Yuri!" cheered Duke. "All right, Serenity, show that puppet who's boss!"

"All right, I'll see what I can do!"

Serenity summoned thirteen holy blades which spun in a ring in front of an arcane circle behind her. She held out her arm and directed the swords to attack, slicing Psycho-Puppet to splinters.

"This can't be!" cried Bakura. His Life Points dropping to 400.

"You go girl!" cheered Mai.

"Great, job Serenity!" said Téa.

"And now," said Yami, "with her special ability, Yuri gains the attack points of the monster Serenity destroyed, raising his Life Points to fifty-nine hundred!"

"All my friends are out on the field, now, Bakura. You are no match for their combined strength!"

"We'll just see about that," laughed Bakura. "This duel is far from over, Yuri. You may be a head significantly, but let's see you deal with me taking down your friends one by one. Starting with this card," he held it up for him to see. "The powerful Nobleman-Eater Bug."

"What is that?" Serenity wailed with fright, when Bakura slapped the card face down on the field.

"It's a beefed-up version of the Man-Eater Bug," explained Yugi. "That monster has the ability to destroy one monster on the field when it's flipped up, but the Nobleman-Eater Bug, a superior creature, can destroy two."

"Oh no!" said Téa. "Now that means two of us are going into the Graveyard."

"Uh, guys, I really don't want to go back to that Graveyard," shivered Tristan.

"It's my turn," said Yuri, his Life Points dropping to 5200. "The Horn of Heaven!" He said seeing the card he drew.

"Ah, you can use that card to negate the summoning of one monster," said Yami.

"Hey, that's great!" said Mai.

"There's a catch," said Yuri. "In order for me to activate the card, I have to offer one monster."

"So that means one of us has to go to save two," said Duke.

"Graveyard, here I come," said Tristan. "Yuri, let me go."

"But I just brought you back from the Graveyard, Tristan."

"No!" Joey shouted. "Let me go, Yuri!"

"But, Joey, I'll have no means to get you back!"

"I don't care," said Joey. "That bug could target my sister! Please, Yuri, choose me for the offering."

"Very well,"

"Joey!" cried Serenity. "Please!"

"I end my turn," said Yugi.

"Hah, and I will start mine by flipping up my beast!"

"Come here ya bug-brain!" shouted Joey, charging for the card. He jumped on top of it and raised his sword. The card activated and the five-meter beast shot out furiously, trying to shake Joey off.

"Yuri!" shouted Joey. "Activate the card!" Joey shouted, holding on to the bug's neck.

"Joey," sobbed Yugi. "If Yuri activates that card…"

"Prince Yuri, please!" shouted Joey, lodging his sword into beast's mouth. "I don't want to want my friends to get hurt!"

"JOEY!" cried Serenity. "PLEASE NO!"

"Joey, if you go to the Graveyard you will actually die!" Duke implored him to stop.

"If I don't go down, two of you will be destroyed!" Joey continued wrestling with the beast. "Your Highness, as a friend, please, activate the card. Sacrifice me!"

Yuri nodded reluctantly. "I will activate my trap card, Horn of Heaven! Which will negate the summoning of your Nobleman-Eater Bug! Sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so."

A bright light enveloped Joey and the Nobleman-Eater Bug.

"Don't worry about meeeee!" Joey cried out. Then he vanished.

* * *

He wandered aimlessly through the darkness. Though he still carried the powers of the Flame Swordsman, Joey Wheeler was still fearful for his life. There was no sign of his friends. No sign of Yugi, the spirit of the puzzle, or even Prince Yuri. All that greeted him in this dark world were the grinning skulls resting on the ground or perched ceremoniously on the tombstones with candles stuck in their mouths and eyes. He heard not a sound but the wind; only it took Joey a moment to realize that the wind was the sorrowful wailing of the lost souls that wandered this place. The moon above showered the world in a pale silver glow of which Joey gave thanks, for it lit his way.

"At least my sista will be okay," Joey muttered, trying to be brave. "I hope Yuri gets them all out okay. It may have locked me here forever, but it will bring me sum peace knowin' Yuri and the others are alright."

He heard a moan that chilled him to the very bone. Like a thousand screams of death groaning together in unison. The air grew colder, and the candles in the cemetery suddenly went out. Joey turned around, and his eyes beheld a phantom known well by all duelists. A phantom in a dark brown robe flew towards him from the fog. Piercing eyes like blue lamps gazed into Joey's soul. The scythe in his bony fingers with putrid fluorescent blue flesh. A charm of Duel Monster cards strung together with gold thread hung proudly around his neck.

The specter made another horrid wail and raised the scythe.

"The Reaper of the Cards!" Joey cried. "And he's coming to get me. OH NO!"

* * *

Yuri's eyes were still glued to the spot where Joey had vanished trying to hold back against the Nobleman-Eater Bug. He was powerless to stop his activation, which would allow Bakura to destroy two of Yuri's monsters. Thanks to the Horn of Heaven, the effect was negated at the cost of one of Yuri's monsters. Joey, acting as the Flame Swordsman.

"He's gone…" whispered Tristan. "Just like that. My best buddy is gone!"

Serenity just fell to her knees. No emotion came out of her, for too great was her angst. Not a tear nor sob came out of her. She went as pale as a ghost.

Yuri scanned the field. All his friends were crying. Yami, sitting beside him, was balling up his fists until his nails drew blood. He shook violently and puffed profoundly trying to keep his emotions in check, not for his sake, but for Yuri's.

"What a waste of a monster," Bakura taunted with a chortle that made Yuri want to jump over the table and crush his bird-like windpipe. He heard Téa sobbing the loudest. And that's when it hit him. The moment he realized his option a white aura illuminated from Téa's body.

"What's going on?" sobbed Mai.

"Of course!" Yugi said with a snap of his fingers. "She's the Magician of Faith! Yuri can flip her over and activate her effect which lets him bring one magic card from his Graveyard to his hand."

An arcane circle of white light rotated underneath Téa. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she chanted a spell in an ancient language. A glittery white light snaked out of Yuri's Graveyard.

"And here's the spell I choose to bring back!" Yuri announced with joy. "Monster Reborn!"

He revived Joey in time. The Reaper of the Cards was just but an inch away from reaping Joey's soul.

"JOEY!" everyone shouted.

"Well done, Yuri!" Yami exclaimed happily. "I knew I could count on you!"

"Aw, Yuri, thanks, man!" Joey cried, falling to his knees."

Bakura was not pleased.

"You waste your turn and your cards trying to help these fools!"

"My friends are not a waste of time!" Yuri retorted sharply. He felt his emotions boiling up inside of him. He had just about enough of this shadow game and was ready to put Bakura into his place.

"Well, Yuri, let's see if you can defend them from this. I summon Lady of Faith, then use the spell card Change of Heart. This powerful spell lets me control one of your monsters for the duration of the turn. And I choose your little angel, Guardian Angel Joan. Once I attack with her not only will I gain Life Points equal to the monster she battles with, but another one of your friends will be sent to the Graveyard."

"No leave me alone!" shouted Serenity.

"You don't have any choice in the matter, young lady!" Bakura slapped his spell onto the field.

"Yuri!" Mai shouted, embracing Serenity. "Isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know."

"LOOK!" shouted Yugi pointing at the creature depicted on the card. It was a woman with a grayish-blue robe and one wing of an angel and the other a membranous demonic black wing. But the woman's face was replaced by what seemed to be a more docile form of the demon Yuri was dueling with.

"It's Bakura!" Tristan shouted.

"The real Bakura!" Téa cried out as well.

"Bakura!" Yugi called out to his friend. "You've been sealed into your favorite card too?"

Bakura gave an angelic smile with sorrowful eyes touched by sheer joy. He knew what he had to do to aid Yugi and help him escape his enslavement by the doppelganger above.

"I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi!" He dashed for the evil Bakura's Lady of Faith and took over her body.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"Your Highness!" Bakura sobbed at the prince. "You must forgive me. I was too weak to hold him back. I had a chance to save your mother and father, but I failed. Now I must atone for my failure and offer my life as an apology."

"But Bakura, you can't!" Yugi implored him to reconsider his decision. "This is a Shadow Game. If you get attacked, you won't ascend into the Garden. You'll be trapped in here forever."

"I don't care it's better than being enslaved by a murderous evil spirit. Attack me, Prince Yuri, for your mother and father. DO IT!"

"BE QUIET!" the evil spirit commanded.

"I have a better idea!" Yami said. His puzzle began to shine. "If the ring can pull souls from people, perhaps my puzzle can put them back!"

There was a bright flash of warm radiant light. The real Bakura took the place of the spirit. He looked around confused.

"All right!" cheered Joey. "The real Bakura's back!"

"But where's the evil one!" Mai asked.

There he was. Yuri's angel. Standing across the field dressed as the Lady of Faith.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" the evil spirit shouted.

"Yuri, I'll leave the rest up to you, my friend," Yami said patting the prince on the back.

"Yugi, destroy him now!" Yuri ordered.

"You got it, Prince Yuri. DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The evil spirit screamed when the magical blast hit him. He shattered to pieces and was gone.

* * *

The evil spirit looked around the cemetery after he was teleported away from the playing ground where he dueled Yuri.

"NO!" he growled, slamming the ground with his fist. "Yuri's infinite power and the Millennium Puzzle where almost mine!"

He heard a crunching of footsteps behind him. It was the wizard Denethon. The master of the Sisterhood. He shook his head in disappointment and made a click with his tongue. He clutched his black staff with rage.

"You have failed me for the last time, Thief!" He turned and walked away down a dirt path. The Reaper of the Cards wailed happily upon the discovery of a new soul for him to take. The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring babbled in horror as the specter of doom approached him, eagerly clutching his scythe.

His bloody scream echoed into the night. Denethon smirked and strolled into the darkness of a forest at last rid of the fool who held his assassins back.

* * *

"Are you okay, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"I am now, thanks to you both," Bakura said rubbing his eye. "Prince Yuri. Forgive me. Forgive me please!"

He fell to Yuri's feet and embraced his legs, sobbing with regret. "I wanted to tell Gabriel and Luvia about the coming of Anubis. But he was too strong. The spirit of the ring contained me, and I could only watch as Anubis murdered your poor mother and father."

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Mai said sympathetically.

"Aw, Bakura, don't cry," Serenity said taking him so he could cry in her arms. She rocked him back and forth like a baby.

"I don't hold you at fault for what happened," Yuri said with a weak smile. "There was nothing you could do."

"If only I was strong enough!" Bakura wailed into Serenity's breast. "You'd still have parents. They would still be alive right now. Wishing you farewell seeing you into the school. I'm sorry you were burdened to be High King. I'm sorry you had to endure those terrible monsters in the mountain. I'm sorry we had to send you away. I'm sorry for everything."

"That wasn't up to you," said Tristan. "Even if you did manage to save Rosie and Gabe; Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra would still have chosen Yuri for the Diamond Throne."

"He's right," said Yugi. "What's done is done. There isn't anything we can do for Luvia and Gabriel. They're at peace now and are watching over their son. Our loved ones may be gone from our sides, but they will never be gone from our hearts. Once there is love, you're stuck with them for life. Now, Bakura, let's forget about this mess. The spirit is gone, and you haven't been formally introduced to our new ruler."

Bakura raised his face off Serenity's chest. He sniffed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"It's good to meet you finally, Your Highness," Bakura shook Yuri's hand. Yuri, felt it soaked with tears.

"Well met, Bakura. From what I understand you are my teacher in the Magical Arts program."

"I was supposed to be," Bakura sniffled. "But I've been gone for so long; I might have lost that title already."

"No, you haven't." Yugi smiled. "We made sure to keep your job at the academy safe. Chancellor Sheppard is still willing to let you keep your job."

"And if he doesn't, rest assured I'll have a talk with him." Yuri boasted.

"Thank you. All of you. I am lucky to have been blessed with a circle of friends like this. Prince Yuri, I look forward to a great semester."


	77. A Lament for the True Dragons

**Avi**

* * *

The Summoner of Dragons found no sleep that night, and she sat on a wooden stool on the balcony of her chambers, beautifully prepared for her stay in the castle with the Devlins. Her time with them had been rather charming. Avi had met new people while at the feast. She shook hands with more knights than she had ever read in her story books. Many of them begging for her to take them as her new companion, but Ser Gerhalos was a wall of anger and severity that they backed off. The only way for them to join her was to challenge him to a duel, and not a duel of cards but swords. They dared not cross him and let him be.

Avi groaned and rubbed her belly. The feast was a little too large for her liking. Her stomach was so full it brought discomfort more than it did satisfaction. She sang a sorrowful song of the departure of the dragons during the Inquisition as she brushed her golden hair while watching the rising sun's orange glow get swallowed by the night.

 _The dragons fought to keep their lives_

 _The land afire and trembling_

 _The air quivered with battle cries_

 _The grass was red, the mountains weep_

 _And arrows sang through crimson skies_

 _Her voice pierced the black clouds deep_

 _Return my children, return to me!_

 _Escape this world so foul and cruel_

 _Your mother calls, take wing!_

 _The axes fell, and swords cut deep_

 _Aren-du-el! Aren-du-el!_

 _The goddess cried in ancient tongue_

 _She wept and saw her dragons suffering_

 _From wailing woods and sobbing seas_

 _Her babies slain upon cheers of victory_

 _Return my children, return to me!_

 _Escape this world so foul and cruel_

 _Your mother calls, take wing!_

 _And Elven-rivers ran red with gore_

 _The ground was soaked with dragon tears_

 _No such sorrow seen before_

 _Their hearts were gored with whistling spears_

 _And Termnnia saw them no more_

 _Return my children, return to me!_

 _Escape this world so foul and cruel_

 _Your mother calls, take wing!_

"I remember that day," said the thundering voice of her Ancient Dragon, Arvas.

Avi jumped upon hearing his voice. Her beast was outside the castle watching her as she primped herself before the mountains in the distance donning black cloaks in the waning light.

"I am so sorry," pleaded Avi. "I had no idea you were there in the Battle of Flames and Tears."

"You have no need to apologize, My Lady," Arvas said stomping closer towards her. "The sun sets upon the earth, however you remain awake. Does something trouble you?"

"Aye," she said, sadly. She was still licking the wounds of her defeat at the hands of the scantily clad Summoner, Lady Arietta. The screams of her young companion, Peter Lionbane, still rang in her ear holes.

 _FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"You must not grieve over that loss," Arvas counseled her. "You must learn from it and train your dragons to grow stronger."

"Now I have another dragon to train," Avi said, looking at her pendant. "Light and Darkness Dragon. A terrific find and a powerful friend."

Nyeow! Nyeow! Baby Tiragon scampered to the balcony and hopped into Avi's arms.

"Well," laughed Avi, tickling the cat-like dragon's belly. She had forgotten how jealous Baby Tiragon felt when Avi summoned her creatures. He felt so timid and useless seeing his larger brethren appear before Avi in their majesty. "Good morrow, little one. We have much to thank for this creature. Including my new friend, Aldara. You're not mad she was pillaging the temple of your creator are you?"

"No," Arvas said with a chuckle. "In these trying times, many have taken to drastic measures. Not that it matters, for the goddesses are not fond of treasures. Aldara could have taken every scrap of gold in the temple, and it wouldn't have bothered my creator."

"I thank you for that." Avi scratched Baby Tiragon behind his big orange ears. "Are you ready for your fight tomorrow?"

Arvas scoffed. "I find it offensive that Lord Devlin bargains with you in such a away."

"His people need help. It is only fitting that I aid them. That is one of my duties as Royal Summoner."

"They need all the help they can get." Aldara slowly sauntered out of the darkness of their room and into the weak light of dawn. She was clad in a white tank top and black briefs. Her dark brown hair ragged from her slumber. "They have a mountain giant with a small army of cave trolls harassing their lands. This giant has killed a lot of people, and they lost a lot of livestock to the trolls. This is a job fit for a Summoner."

"Am I strong enough to deal them, though?" Avi said regretfully.

"Oh, honey, you're still not moping about your loss to that Arietta bitch are you?"

"It was dreadful," Avi answered, balling her fists. "All this time I felt like I was this unstoppable force chosen by the goddesses to do good, and then to have her beat me and humiliate me the way she did. All of my dragons, taken down one by one without effort from her one monster."

"Well, you're not going to get any stronger moping about it," said Aldara. "As we speak, Prince Yuri is sailing for the academy. You have twenty-one months to get your act together, woman. Wake up!"

"She speaks wisdom," Arvas alleged nodding his head. "Now, I suggest you rest, My Lady. Mountain Giants are not an easy foe to defeat."

"But I am not tired," Avi pouted.

"Avi…!" snorted Arvas like an angry father.

"All right, all right."

* * *

When the sun finally rose into the sky and cast its warm light onto the soggy countryside, Avi was forced awake by Fira. Avi grunted. It felt like she shut her eyes but for a minute. Her body wailed for her to get back to sleep, but Fira had no patience for her impudence and was forced to pour cold water on Avi's head. Avi darted out of the covers coughing and shivering.

"CUNT!" she shouted at Fira.

"Now, now, Dove, you mustn't use such foul language. I though Ser Gehalos raised you better than that."

"Why have the Daltons cursed me with such a companion!" Avi retorted pushing away her soggy bangs off her heart-shape face.

"Up," Fira commanded, activating the holographic ornamentation of her armor, making her glow bright orange. "I will see you at breakfast. Don't be late, Dove."

"She's got a lot of nerve!" Aldara said, helping Avi out of bed.

"Well serves me right for staying up so late," Avi said sitting at the edge of her bed. "But I'll get my revenge on her yet!"

"Lady Avi seeking revenge," Aldara smirked while using a towel to dry Avi's neck and chest. "That's a new one. And here I thought you were a girl filled to the brim with patience."

"Fira and Arietta have sucked it all dry," Avi snarled. "Ser Gerhalos as well. He is way too overprotective of me."

"You really want common rabble to ride alongside you, Summoner?" Aldara asked. She walked back to her bed and put on her trousers and her belt with ammo pouches and med-kits. "He wants only the best at your side. The only reason why that showoff Ser Damien is in our party is that you allowed him to. Ser Gerhalos respects your wishes thereby letting him stay. But if you ask me, I believe that despite him being one of the few dragon riders in Termnnia, he is all flash and no show."

"It's time to test his skills in battle then," said Avi. "I wonder how he fares against the might of a Mountain Giant. For that matter, what can I hope to do?"

"You leave that giant to us," said Fira, putting on her leather jerkin. "You worry about summoning those dragons of yours when the time comes."

Avi dressed into her elegant white gown and then dried her soggy hair before brushing it a hundred times to make it glow.

"Lady Avellana," Ser Gerhalos walked into the room. His chainmail and armor clinking and clanking with every step and his feet shook the room with each step. He had a package in his hands wrapped in white paper and topped with a red bow. Another present was stacked on top of it, but it was wrapped in black and tied with a gold ribbon.

"What is this?" Avi asked.

"They are gifts."

"I can see that, but from who?"

"Well, the little black one is from Master Yugi and His Majesty Prince Yuri."

"Oh!" exclaimed Avi taking the gift. There was a note attached to it.

 _Greetings, Avellana,_

 _I heard from Master Yugi that you are questing to be my Royal Summoner. I don't know what that is, but is sounds really cool. I wish you luck on your journey in finding the dragons of Saafani. This ring is from both me and Yugi as a token of our faith in you. May it bring you good fortune in the long road ahead and guide you to me. I look forward to meeting you, Summoner of Dragons._

 _Best Wishes._

 _-Daveed 'Yuri' Wallcroft. Heir to the Diamond Throne of Termnnia and Yugi Muto the King of Games._

"Oh, they shouldn't have!" Avi said tearing open the wrapping to discover a velvet box. She opened it and discovered a ring in the shape of a dragon's head that could fit the length of her entire finger. The beast was made of platinum and veined with gold and was crowned by a diamond glittering in all the colors of the rainbow.

She quickly put it on and felt a surge of mana rush through her veins. She groaned with pleasure, feeling recharged.

"By the Goddess, what have they put in this thing?" she asked while examining the ring.

"It is a magical ring that boosts your mana. Now you shouldn't have too much trouble summoning your beasts. With that enchanted staff and hairpin also on your person, it wouldn't surprise me if you could call two."

"That would be amazing to do," Avi said, looking at the ring one last time. "And what of that one? You held it rather tight."

"I don't like this, Lady Avi." Ser Gerhalos shook his head. "I say we burn it."

"Why?"

"It's from King Steffan Ungard of Naralia and Archbishop of the Church of Yeyu."

Avi gasped. "How does he know I'm here?"

"I do not know how, but somehow somebody in Domino intercepted the messenger boy sending you the gift from Yuri and Yugi. They must have told them to deliver this to you as well. And knowing the radicals of Yeyu, it was likely with a knife to his throat."

Avi took the gift regardless. Inside was a pendant made of myrrh and gold in the likeness of a dragon encircling the Eye of Yeyu, and there was a roll of parchment on the side. She opened it and shook her head as her eyes read the words repeatedly.

"What is it?"

"It's a sonnet," said Avi. "And beneath it is a message from Steffan himself. Apparently, he wants to meet with me in Domino City for the peace conference with the King of Eredas himself. Lord Eldon."

"A peace conference?" Ser Gerhalos spat. "When did the Yeyunists start calling for peace? I say this is a trap, Lady Avi. His spawn from the Church persecutes you at every turn. They will kill you before you can ever reach Domino. Heed not his invitation and let us continue our journey finding the dragons."

"I don't know Ser Gerhalos. He even asked to join the princely alliance and join High King Yuri in the Termnnian Table."

"He's trying too hard to gain your favor," Ser Gerhalos growled. "His father sent the entire Naralian army south just looking for you. I say he's using a different tactic. A friendlier approach. You walk into his conference, and he will grab for you."

"The best soldiers in Termnnia protect Domino City, and let us not forget King Eldon thinks highly of me, as does his son Prince Michael. They would never allow King Steffan to do me harm."

"Let us search for your dragons first, My Lady," Ser Gerhalos said, taking Avi's hand. "We need not listen to King Steffan's invitation."

"Why must you worry about me so much, Ser Gerhalos?" Avi pouted like a spoiled child.

"Avi…please," he got down on one knee. "We travel a dangerous road. I may be skilled with a blade, but I am still mortal. Something could happen to me and…forgive me for being so stern with every mercenary, warrior, knight and whoever-with-a-blade that comes to you seeking companionship. I just…I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

Avi grinned. She knew Ser Gerhalos only meant well. Over the years that she had known her knight of the beast folk, he had become the closest thing she had to call father. Avi was the girl from nowhere after all. She recalled herself walking the dark streets of Normandia as though walking out of the darkness from total nothingness. And the man and woman who cared for her shooed her out of the house when she was sixteen. Even after finding Arvas in Naralia and gained her fame as the Summoner of Dragons, it felt like the kings and lords only used her as a means to their own end, so she fled them and was found and rescued by her champion in the swamps of the Eldermoors.

"I know you mean well, Ser," Avi patted his large golden-furred hand. "I did not mean to shout. But I can't know my true potential if I have everyone handing me everything on a silver platter and making decisions for me. If I truly am to grow out there, I have to do things myself."

"I understand," said Ser Gerhalos. "But I will still test those who wish to get close to you. And forgive me if I don't get along with that Ser Damien."

Avi giggled. "Getting jealous my champion?"

"Why should I? I could crush his head with no trouble."

Avi admitted he was right. He fought back the members of the faith militant of Yeyu when they came to collect her in Princess Evelyn's castle. He bit one's head off and used his bare hands to crush the head of another without so much as a squeeze. If Ser Damien ever grew foolish enough to challenge Ser Gerhalos, he would most likely lose.

Ser Gerhelos rose up and offered his arm to take Avi downstairs for breakfast. Avi smiled and got up from her seat to follow his lead downstairs to the throne room. As they approached the lower levels of the castle, Avi could smell sausages roasting over a fire and the sweet scent of honey bread and hot chocolate.

"The Summoner approaches!" Ser Gerhalos shouted to the castle crier, a stout fellow in a purple garb and a black hat with a white feather.

A blast of trumpets announced Avi's arrival, disrupting the silence of the morning. The elk antler chandeliers cast a warm glow over the throne room, and the stained glass windows, still dotted with rain, added color to the tables

Lord Karl Devil arose to greet her from his cushioned throne at the dais in front of the fireplace. His guests stood up and applauded the Summoner while she walked arm in arm with Ser Gerhalos into the throne room towards the dais to take her place alongside the lord of the castle.

"Welcome, welcome," Lord Karl said taking Avi from Ser Gerhalos's arm. He took her hand and kissed it. "I was beginning to think you weren't hungry."

"I am fine, My Lord, thank you."

"Come sit," Donna said, showing Avi to her seat.

Avi sat down and waited patiently for her food to arrive and looked around the throne room at the guests. Some of them were faces she hadn't seen the night before. There were energetic groups of knights and adventurers here dressed in armor and garments that stood out over the other guests in the castle. There was a group of youngsters playing Duel Monsters, betting Star Chips and gemstones. They were all no more than twenty with the youngest being eighteen. They each wore matching scaled armor enameled in dark gray with an emerald shamrock on the large pauldrons and etched in emerald threads on the back of their black capes. One of the lads stood over the table holding up a banner which also bore the shamrock in a field of dark gray with a vertical green stripe in the middle.

One the table to the eastern side of the throne room sat a group of little men. They were gnomes from the Isle of Elder Rock adorned in plain steel plate. Their leader was wearing a hog-shaped helmet plumed with white while he threw a dice at a game board with figurines of Duel Monsters. It seemed they were playing Dungeon Dice Monsters, the invention of Lord Karl's son, Duke Devlin.

"Go dice roll!" the little gnome shouted throwing his dice at the board.

In the middle of the hall sat a young boy with messy red hair and a face full of freckles. He happily ate his breakfast surrounded by heavily armored warriors and what appeared to be his older brother, red-haired and freckled as well, stood above him with his arms crossed. He did not look happy to see Avi, and when his piercing green eyes met hers, she quickly turned away.

Lord Karl explained that they were all Summoners with their companions. Many of them had traveled her to see Avi, not to befriend her, but to outdo her. The boy who looked at her fiercely was named Ser Jack of Pennyhill, and his little brother was the gifted Summoner that he and his armored warriors were traveling with. He was not pleased with Avi getting special treatment and even an endorsement from Master Yu-Gi-Oh. Then again, neither were the other Summoners. They studied for years to become what they are, but Avi was just handed her gifts overnight by the goddesses themselves, and they found that unfair. And word spread of her defeat to Arietta making them feel quite confident they could take down the mountain giant before she could.

But despite this, not all of them felt ill will towards her the way Ser Jack did.

The company of men in with the shamrock emblem were the Knights of Green Market, a small kingdom in the realm of Rimgarden. The Summoner leading them was a bald man with a bushy black beard called Thomas Rein of Flowerhall.

"The competition is fierce," said Lord Karl, raising his cup to his lips.

"Competition?" Avi said fiercely.

"These Summoners came from far and wide just to beat you to the mountain giant." Ser Karl set down his cup. "I had no hand in inviting them here, but they are Summoners, and therefore must be given home and food by the host. It is the law, for they are closer to the goddesses than any in the world. None more than you, it seems. Saafani, Goddess of Dragons chose you to be her Summoner."

"I know," said Avi. "And it looks like some of those others down there hate me for it."

"True, they had to toil for many years of their lives to achieve the gift of summoning monsters from their planes of existence, but sometimes fate has its way of blessing those with gifts. I do not know what it is about you that caused Saafani to have a change of heart with the dragons, but if it means that these noble creatures can return and safeguard us from the oncoming storm of the Black Continent, then so be it."

Avi nodded in agreement. The dragons were part of the reason why Orcs never set foot into Termnnia. They were too powerful to fight alone, but with thousands taking to the air, there was no hope in fighting them. Saafani chose her for the task of seeing if Man was worthy enough of living with dragons once again. With the current events taking place it did not surprise her Saafani came to the decision to finally allow a Summoner to call her children into the world of Men. The Church of Holy Fire was slowly dying, and the main kingdoms of Termnnia were coming together in a grand alliance like the days of old.

But the main question Avi thought was 'Why me?'

As she at her food she was being watched by Ser Arthur who was sitting alone at the table closest to Lord Karl's dais. This could be his moment to be named a full-fledged knight. For, after all, Summoners had the authority to name men knights. With such a close tie to the divines, how could they not?

Ser Arthur knew he didn't have much time to make himself known to her. He slammed his tankard on the table and approached the stairway to the dais in the stone platform where it stood. But he was blocked by Ser Gerhalos.

"If I may, good Ser, I wish to speak with the Summoner."

"You may speak to me," snarled Ser Gerhalos. "I am her mouth and eyes."

"Please, My Lord…"

"I am not a lord, hedge-knight. Now move back, or I will force you back."

"I just want to be a part of this company."

"Get in line, boy, you and half of Termnnia wants to be Lady Avellana's best friend right now."

"I am nineteen!" Arthur said impatiently. "Don't call me boy!"

"Then step back, _girl_!" Ser Gerhalos stomped forward.

Ser Arthur took out his sword. It was a family heirloom passed down to him by his father. The guard and handle were blackened iron, and the pommel had a red jewel encased in the center.

Ser Gerhalos unsheathed his sword from his back. The blade was taller than Arthur, wider as well, and without so much as a fight, he yielded.

"I didn't think so," said Ser Gerhalos, sheathing his sword. "Lady Avellana faces dangers far worse than myself. If you cannot handle battle with me you have no place in her company. Now be gone with you!"


	78. Blessings of the Deep Eyes White Dragon

**Yuri**

* * *

"They have his music!" Yuri thought happily. "They have his music!"

He skipped over the cracks of the sidewalk as he strolled down the dark streets of Domino City back to the hotel from Mai's apartment. It was the perfect environment to listen to such a song. The lamp posts along the sidewalks lit his path as did the neon signs of the buildings with their windows lit by the residents inside. The sky was starting to get a tinge of blue from the coming dawn. Yuri blushed, for he couldn't believe he had been dancing through the city all night. But he couldn't help it. He didn't feel like sleeping. He was still feeling frightened from his first Shadow Duel but relieved knowing that the demon who once called 'Angel' was gone. He thought there was some good in the spirit when he first encountered him after all these years. He had cheered him up when he was sad, fought off bullies, and even saved him from getting raped by a kidnapper when he was a small child.

But despite all the good he had done for him, the spirit of the Millennium Ring was a vile specter which took control of Bakura's body and aided Anubis with murdering his parents. He needed to be vanquished.

The thrill of the victory over him rushed through Yuri's veins like hot lead, and to top it all off; he was filled to the brim with excitement, thinking about what other adventures awaited him at Duelist Academy.

He had the song on loop throughout his walk back to the Kaiba Corp hotel, which he passed by on more than one occasion. The city was empty for the night, save for a few cars rolling by. But as blissful as he was, it still felt strange to listen to Simply Red here in Termnnia. He heard from Yugi that Gates had been uncovered across Termnnia, and they were immediately shut down by the Citadel Mages. Phoenix said she was once part of an anti-smuggling task force raised to stop criminals who would ship all sorts of goods from Earth into Termnnia. Goods such as guns, rare cards, magical bric-a-brac, even slaves; Elven girls who were kidnapped from their woodland homes and had their ears snipped before being sent to Earth and work for Termnnian gangsters. Yuri began to wonder if the Martinettis were such a family, but from what Ren told him, they had vanished, along with Brett; the bully who tormented him and his friend Crystal all their lives.

Thankfully, music was allowed to enter Termnnia through registered Gates allowed by the government to stay open for legal trading. And he thanked the Divines that **Simply Red** made it into this world.

He had never been so happy and yet, so sad. For this song was all he had of his home. Sure, they always tell him Termnnia is his true home, but he grew up on Earth his whole life, so he felt that realm was his true home. He remembered singing the song to Crystal whenever she was sad.

 _I'll keep holding on_

 _I'll keep holding on_

"I'll keep holding on Crystal," said Yuri, remembering the beloved friend he had left behind on Earth. It broke his heart to have left her the way he did. So quick; so sudden; but he promised he would be back. He gave her the musical necklace he wore as a child and promised he would be back for it. He prayed she would be all right without him. Crystal once told him that he was her greatest treasure. She loved Ren too, but she just had a feeling in her heart that loved Yuri a little more. Yuri paused for a moment and stared at the stars as they began to fade away. He began to think of his friends, Nick, Tyson, Carter, Patty and recently Jeannie, Nick's little sister. He never got the chance to know her better. He saw her for just one night, and that was the night that Joey came and told him of his origins. Of his destiny as High King of Termnnia, a position he never wanted. But he had no choice. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra were very clear with their choice, as was the ruler of the goddesses, Horakhty. She implored Yuri to be her instrument of light against the oncoming darkness that was the armies of the Black Continent with their Orcs. Beasts he thought existed in his fantasy books.

His eyes began to grow heavy. Dawn was fast approaching, and the journey ahead was going to be long.

Yuri's ears began to grow sore, and he removed his headphones. He lost his hearing for a but moment as they got used to hearing sounds other than the song he had been listening to for hours. He picked up a commotion coming from an alley.

"What the hell?" Yuri said peering through the buildings up ahead. He saw a pink beady-eyed Anime rabbit-looking creature wearing a red cargo vest with a gold star on the back. It had long ears and a fluffy, white cotton tail and was being attacked by a cat.

"HEY! BEAT IT! KNOCK IT OFF!" Yuri ran and kicked the cat in the stomach sending it flying away. He could hear it whimpering into the streets. The bunny was dizzy and walked around in circles.

"You're okay now, little guy, he's gone."

"It's about time," said the rabbit. He had a cool and sneaky kind voice. "He chased me fer a week."

Yuri's mouth fell wide open. He screamed as though he had witnessed a murder. "EVIL BUNNY!" He fell backward and fell on his butt.

"Evil bunny?" the rabbit-like creature said offended.

"Stay back, stay back." Yuri pleaded.

"Wait. Dat green eye! By golly, it's you! I've been lookin' fer you, Yuri Wallcroft."

"How do you know my name?"

"Dat's a stupid question everythin' and everybody in Termnnia knows your name."

"Well, evil bunny, you're safe now. I'd stay and talk, but I've got to get going."

Yuri got up, brushed pebbles from the back of pants and walked away. The bunny shook his head and waddled in rapid motion after him.

Yuri turned, looked down, and stared at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Well, I like you. I could be a great help in that there school, as a study buddy."

"No, evil bunny, you just want to tag along, so you end up as somebody's dinner."

"I am _not_ a bunny!" the creature said stomping its long flat foot onto the ground. "I am a Fingolin."

"A what?" said Yuri.

"A Fingolin. We are wise spirits created by Lady Lucia, Goddess of Nature. We kept her company while she created the earth."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"She had a thing for fluffy creatures," the Fingolin said.

"I haven't seen the likes of you before," said Yuri.

"Well, there aren't that many of us left. Orcs hunted us fer sport, and those Yeyunists almost finished the job in the Inquisition, wiping us out to near extinction."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Yuri. "But I can't take you with me."

"Oh, come on. Do you know how many people would kill just to have a Fingolin as a companion? We provide good luck to our masters. See, we can make sure that in Duels you get the cards you need when you need it. And speaking of which, I know everything there is to know about Duel Monsters."

"I don't care."

"Please!" the Fingolin said, getting on his knees. "I had t'cross da Sea of Glass t'git here. I was almost eaten by sea serpents! The wind knocked me off course! My brothers and my sisters are all gone. I have no one left!" Tears rolled down the little creature's face. "I was hoping to be your friend, and now you're saying you don't need me? WAAAAAAAA!"

The Fingolin cried. Raindrop-sized tears poured out of his eyes like a fountain. He sobbed again, blowing his nose with his ears.

Yuri suddenly felt sympathy for the creature. He sighed in defeat and said: "Okay, okay. Come on."

"ALL RIGHT!" the Fingolin cried, hopping up and down.

 _Boing, Boing, Boing_ went his feet when they sprang from the ground.

He climbed onto Yuri's shoulder. "MUSH!" he shouted pointing at the hotel ahead. Yuri gave him a deadly glare.

"Or not. I'm Ricky by the way. Thanks for your help Yuri."

Yuri shook his head then strolled back to the hotel with his new familiar.

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"You sure you want to go out?" Ms. Goldwine asked, watching Cora look for some pants to wear for her night of clubbing.

"I want to celebrate my getting into the academy," said Cora. She collapsed on the bed. "Ow. I'm fine really."

"Well, you're not going out without some pants," said Ms. Goldwine. "Wait here, I'll find you a pair and bring a pill to ease your pain."

"Thanks," Cora said, rubbing her legs, sore from standing up for the past four hours in the arena testing out her Blue-Eyes White Dragons until Seto was satisfied with her progress.

Ms. Goldwine went on her knees and began to crush Cora's feet with her hands and bending her toes backward so the bones could crack.

"Ow," Cora groaned softly. Another round of cracks. "Ow," she said again.

"I know it smarts, Miss Cora. But you'll feel better in no time after you take your medicine. Are you sure you must go out? Why not stay and rest. The boat for Duelist Academy leaves quite early."

"It leaves at ten o'clock," said Cora. "I'll be fine. I won't stay up too late."

"I have your word on that?"

Cora nodded.

"Good girl," said Ms. Goldwine. "I'll be right back with your pants and medicine."

After an hour, Cora began to feel better, and she left the Kaiba Tower. She took a cab downtown where she entered the nearest club she could find. Ominously, it was called The Shadow Realm. Standing in line were a lot of shady looking characters. When they saw Cora, their gaze seemed to be glued on her. Cora liked the attention and the gown Ms. Goldwine brought her instead of the trousers she promised. It was brilliant white with a plunging back, and she wore boots to complete her look helping her stand out from the dark-looking clubbers in line for the Shadow Realm.

Once inside, Cora's ears were blasted by loud electronic music. The walls and the tables shook from the vibrations caused by the DJ who was wearing a black suit with neon purple trimmings. His headphones were glowing too.

Purple and dark blue lasers shot across the dance floor where youths as young as Cora were provocatively bumping and grinding against one another. Wasting no time, Cora joined them. She moved so fluently and gracefully. So much that the other clubbers formed a ring around her to give her space to move and show off her dance. Her hair flung in the air like a curtain of silk and her dress flew up with each hop, teasing the boys with a view of her thighs and the strap that held and concealed her Dueling Deck under her dress.

Everyone wanted to dance with her. Everyone wanted to get to know her, but they were rejected by Cora who wanted nothing more than to be alone. The control of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The entrance into the academy. The acceptance into House Kaiba. This was her victory. And she did not want to share it with anyone. Even though her feet were sore and tired, and stuck in seven-inch heels, Cora continued to party until she felt her ankles start to sting. She called it quits on the dance floor and went to the bar for a quick drink. She ordered a glowing blue beverage which seemed to null the pain in her feet.

"Can I have another?" she asked the bartender.

"Of course," he said.

"It's on me," said a young man. A Redborne, on the count of his dark, rich, cinnamon skin. He had a shaved haircut with a lightning bolt line across his temple.

"No thanks," Cora said, not looking at him.

"Don't be like that, girl," said the Redborne. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Trying to be nice or get me drunk enough to go home with you?" Cora said sternly.

"Oooo!" he said, grabbing his chest. "Aw man, you hurt me. You hurt me right here, babe." He pointed at his chest. He wore a black leather jacket with nothing underneath to show off his chiseled physique.

"First of all," he said, "I already have a woman waiting for me back home in Skyhold. I'm tight with Prince Marcel. He hooked me up with a really fine maiden from the Red Ridge Mountain Kingdoms. So, I aint here lookin' for a date. I just happen to admire your energy and charisma on the floor. And your hotness." He lowered his sunglasses to have a better look at Cora. He sucked in the air as he admired the curves of her butt. "I aint gonna lie, but you are one fine looking girl yourself."

"Thanks, I guess," said Cora. "Don't stray too far with the compliments. You'll be dishonoring your bride."

"You aint gotta worry about a thing, babe. I just have a knack to wanting to befriend every beautiful girl I meet. My name's Jaylin of the House Raccan. My father's the Lord of the Carzan Coast. And what's your name?"

Cora looked at him and said: "Cora Kaiba."

"Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba?"

"Yup," Cora said and thanked the bartender for another round of the glowing drink. She rested her arms on the lighted countertop.

"Now I definitely got to know you, babe. I didn't know Kaiba had himself a princess in his empire."

"Well, he adopted me really."

"Hmm," said Jaylin.

"You don't believe me don't you?"

"Well, Kaiba is a dying House. While it might make sense for Kaiba to start looking for a bride, I don't find any reason to adopt someone who isn't of his bloodline. I'm gonna need some kind of proof."

"I can't exactly take you to see my father," said Cora. "But I do have one way to prove my name to you." She hitched up her dress to show off the deck strapped to her thigh.

"You wanna Duel?" Jaylin asked. "Skills say a lot, but they don't exactly prove one's name."

"I think you'll be surprised," said Cora.

They went upstairs where a sleek, black Dueling Arena was housed. Jaylin and Cora waited their turn before getting on to use it. Their Life Point counters displayed holographically, and when the did, the music in the club intensified.

 **LP 4000**

"Ladies first," Jaylin said, allowing Cora to make the first move.

"Whatever you say," said Cora. She drew fiercely, making her card flick. "I reveal this!"

"Ugh!" grunted Jaylin. "That's...that's!"

"Yes, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now are you satisfied?"

"I've gotta say, this is going to be one interesting semester."

"Huh? Are you going to Duelist Academy, too?"

"I am," said Jaylin.

"How did you know I was going?"

Jaylin shrugged. "Just a guess, really. A good one you've gotta admit. I had a feeling that if what you were sayin' was true, Kaiba would no doubt be sendin' you to Duelist Academy to sharpen your skills. And with those dragons in your deck, it's not at all surprising that I was right. You got big shoes to fill Cora. I wish you good luck. But, uh, why would you reveal that card to me?"

"So I can Special Summon this!" said Cora. "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

Jaylin backed away from his pod and stared at the cybernetic dragon swirling about in the ceiling above him. The other clubbers gathered around the arena to watch Cora and her dragons.

Cora admired the attention and began her next move. "Next, I summon White Stone of Legend and Tune it with my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon to Synchro Summon, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon in defense mode!"

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/3000**

 **LV 9**

"I now play the spell, Trade-In. I send my Blue-Eyes to the Graveyard and draw two cards. Next, I play Return of the Dragon Lords to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the Graveyard. Okay, it's your turn. Show me what you've got! Oh, and just so you know, thanks to my Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, neither of us can Special Summon two or more monsters."

"Well, that dragon of yours won't be around for long. First I play Swords of Revealing Light. This will freeze your monster for the next three turns. Then I set a card face-down."

"Go," Cora said, skipping her turn.

Big mistake. Jaylin activated a Trap Card called Interdimensional Matter Transporter, removing Cora's Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon for the turn. Afterward, he played a pretty long combo of cards until he had three monsters on the field. And they were monsters from the Battlin' Boxer Archetype. Jaylin was pleased with how quickly he was able to get his monsters out. Now he could show off his prized monster, a card given to him by Prince Marcel.

"With these three monsters, I create the Overlay Unit!" he cried out. "Please give a grand welcome to Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus."

"A Number Monster!" said Cora.

"You didn't think you were the only one around here with rare cards, did you?" shouted Jaylin.

 **Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/1600**

 **Rank 4**

"Aw man, I've waited a long time to use this card. Can't believe I'll be using it against the princess of House Kaiba!"

"He's impressive," said Cora. "But my dragons outnumber him in ATK and DEF. My Spirit Dragon has a DEF of 3000 and my Blue-Eyes has an ATK of 3000. You can't get through them even if you tried."

"What a simplistic way of thinking," said Jaylin. "And from a girl from House Kaiba. That's a shame. You of all people should know that brute strength is not enough to win a Duel. I'll show you with this Spell. Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!"

"Rank up?"

"Hell yeah, babe. Now Star Cestus evolves into Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!"

 **Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2000**

 **Rank 5**

"Oh shit!" said Cora. "That's not good."

"Oh, it aint, Cora," sneered Jaylin. "Because now I remove and Xyz Material from my Comet Cestus to destroy one monster you control and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Go Comet Cestus! Kick Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ass!"

The colossal fighter zoomed towards Cora's Blue-Eyes. Suddenly, a magical aura enveloped the dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared and grabbed Comet Cestus by the hands, grappling him to a stop.

"What's this?"

"By removing my Return from the Dragon Lords from play, any effect you use to destroy my dragons becomes negated."

"Well, you may have saved yourself, for now, Cora, but I aint done summoning yet. I activate Xyz Reborn and bring back my Star Cestus!"

"RRROR!" the celestial boxer growled and punched the air, feeling fresh and ready for battle after being brought back from the Graveyard. Jaylin ended his turn and Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon returned to her field in defense mode just like she left it.

It was now Cora's turn, and she made it quick. She played a card called Graceful Charity. It allowed her to draw three cards and discard two. She set a card face-down and ended her turn, not that she could do much with the Swords of Revealing Light in play.

"It's my turn," said Jaylin. "I draw! Look at that. Card of Sanctity. Perfect draw. Now we can draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now, I summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw."

"Omph!" grunted the hulk-like boxer. His flesh was dark green and he sported white shorts and black gear. ( **ATK/2000 DEF/0 LV 4** )

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Battlin' Boxer Sparrer. Now I have what I need for an Xyz Summon."

"You can't!" said Cora. "My Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon prevents us both from Special Summoning two more monsters."

"Not unless I do this," said Jaylin. "Lightning Vortex."

"No!" cried Cora. "Now you can destroy my dragons!"

"Damn right. I discard a card from my hand, and now your two Blue-Eyes dragons go, bye bye."

Black clouds formed over the field. Then, powerful bolts of lightning struck the ground as if the Goddess of Thunder was banging her drum to show off her power. Two white bolts struck before the two dragon's feet, creating a tornado of lightning that eliminated them both leaving Cora wide open for an attack.

"Augh, my dragon!" cried Cora.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Jaylin. "Now I will overlay my Battlin Boxer Glassjaw and Battlin' Boxer Sparrer to Xyz Summon, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser!"

 **Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/1600**

 **Rank 4**

"Prepare to lose Cora...what?"

A heavenly vortex swirled over the arena. Cora held her hands over her heart and chanted: "Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Come forth, Deep-Eyes White Dragon!"

A divine version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew in from The Void. It spread its heavenly wings and gave a majestic call once its presence was made on the field. The Deep-Eyes White Dragon had five wings connected by a white halo on its back. The crowd began to push and shove for a chance to get a glimpse at the new monster. Cameras began to flash all around Cora and the Deep-Eyes White Dragon.

 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon**

 **ATK/0 DEF/0**

 **LV 10**

"My dragon's effect activates!" shouted Cora. "You take 600 points for every dragon I control in my Graveyard. I have five."

"How?" said Jaylin. "Remember my Graceful Charity? One of the cards I used to draw was my Dragon Spirit of White. So now you take 3000 points of damage."

"OH NO!" Jaylin shouted, shielding his face with his arm as Deep-Eyes White Dragon fired a multi-directional laser assault from the orbs on its body.

Cora smirked now that she was in the lead, and because her dragon had another effect. "Now, I can target a dragon in my Graveyard. My Deep-Eyes White Dragon's ATK becomes that of the selected monster. And I choose my Dragon Spirit of White."

 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon**

 **ATK/2500**

"For what good that will do you!" said Jaylin. "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus will attack."

His boxer struck the angelic dragon in the chest. The orbs on the Deep-Eyes White Dragon's body started to glow feverishly and launched a chaotic multi-directional laser assault that wiped out everything on the field.

"What happened?" said Jaylin after the cloud of dust was gone. "The field is silent."

"And so it ends," said Cora. "I play the spell Advanced Ritual Art. I send my last Blue-Eyes White Dragon into the Graveyard to ritual summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon."

With one powerful direct attack, Cora's dragon knocked Jaylin off the arena. He landed on his back and slid to a stop. His Life Points then went down to 0. He was knocked out from the power of the blast. The music died and the party came to a stop. Cora gathered herself and left the club. The partiers split, making a path as she made her way out.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri slept but for a few short hours before he was woken up by his alarm clock. He washed his face to loosen his heavy eyelids, still weighed down by sleep. He collected his things and allowed Ricky to hop onto his shoulder before heading downstairs to the hotel lobby, jammed with Duelist Academy students.

"What the hell is that?" Stas asked when he laid eyes upon Ricky.

"Some rodent I rescued in the alleyway last night," Yuri responded with a shrug.

"Who you callin' rodent, buck-a-roo!" Ricky snapped.

"Some people have dragons as pets. Xifeng has her Skull Bird, but I, the future High King of Termnnia, have a fucking, talking rabbit!"

It was a long stroll to the harbor where the ship to Duelist Academy was docked. A long line of tactical-looking knights guarded the perimeter around the students from a mob of angry protesters holding up signs and shouting obscenities at the students.

"What in the hell is their problem?" Yuri asked.

"They're Yeyunists," Michael responded, checking texts on his phone. "They hate us."

"What are they doing this far South?" Yuri asked again. "Don't tell me your parents allow them to pray here?"

"They do, provided the Yeyunists pay the appropriate taxes and keep their beliefs to themselves. If they wish to convert people to their phony faith, they can, but in a peaceful manner. Otherwise, my father boots them out of the city. These people protesting the likes of us will not be here for long I can assure you."

"Well that's a relief," said Phoenix. "The sooner we get rid of these nutcases the better. Why is your creature looking at me like that?"

Ricky ogled Phoenix from atop Yuri's shoulder.

"Eyes somewhere else!" Yuri ordered while forcefully raising his shoulder. "Or she'll turn us both to ash."

"I can see why," Ricky said, licking his paw and sliding his ears back. "She is hot!"

"Attention Duelists!" Kemo called out from the top of the ship. "If you could line up in an orderly fashion please!"

"Check out his hair," laughed Ricky. "You can sink the Titanic with that thing!"

"That's history from Earth. How do you know about that?"

"I read books!" Ricky slapped Yuri on the back of the head. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"You don't want to know. And hit me again and I'll throw you back to the cats!"

Yuri didn't know it, but he was being watched by Kaiba and Cora from their luxury suite inside the ship.

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"So that's him?" Cora said, peering out the glass to get a better look at the prince down below at the head of the mass of students.

"I trust you saw the tapes of his match against Crowler," Kaiba said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you think?"

"He's got potential," Cora sneered. "Nothing I can't handle though."

"That's what I like to hear." Kaiba grinned pridefully. "You take him down quickly and efficiently. Don't give him a chance to play those God Cards."

"Should he and I Duel, he won't even get the chance to draw his first card. He played a good game against Crowler, but the Duel Robot still proves a tougher challenge than Yuri."

"Let's see if you can back up that statement," Kaiba said arrogantly walking out of the room.

"Mr. Kaiba has taught you well it seems," Ms. Goldwine said standing beside Cora in a white blouse and black skirt. "You don't show fear of Yuri's God Cards. Most Duelists in the hotel said they were too scared to face Yuri because of them."

"I don't fear anything or anyone," Cora said coldly. "I will show Seto I am worthy enough to be in his family. And to hold the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"After that long night of Dueling, you still want to keep going?" Ms. Goldwine asked, adjusting her glasses. "Ms. Cora, you need a break."

"I'll rest when I become the world's greatest Duelist. Or, when I'm dead."

"Mr. Cora, there's more to life than Duel Monsters."

Cora turned and glared at her. "Not for a Kaiba."

* * *

When they boarded the ship, the students settled for a nine-hour long voyage to the academy. Poor Yugi got seasick and had to remain in his room for the remainder of the trip. Yuri stayed with him in a lounge while his royal companions went outside to gaze at the ocean. Ricky hopped off of Yuri's shoulder and hopped to the door.

"So long, loser," he said gallantly bowing. "I will be off the check out the academy chicks if you don't mind."

A group of girls passed by the lounge. Ricky raised his eyebrows and made a click of his tongue, following them.

"Where did you find that thing?" Yugi asked.

A few hours later they heard a commotion coming from down the hall.

"Come on," shouted an elementary student. "There's a Duel taking place over there."

"Wait for me, Sam!" his friend cried, chasing after him.

"A Duel, huh?" said Yuri. "Must be someone pretty famous to cause quite a commotion."

"Come on, let's go see," Yugi said, feeling relieved of his seasickness. In Termnnia, Duel Monsters was the cure to all sicknesses.

Yuri and Yugi dashed down the halls and saw hordes of students going into an arena where Duels were taking place. Yuri followed them and entered just in time to see a Duel commence in an arena down below with an acid green field surrounded by a yellow wall with a red stripe. There didn't appear to be any room to sit down so he leaned against the doorway and folded his arms watching two Anime-raced youngsters eying each other fiercely as their yellow-orange Dueling platforms were lowered by maroon colored beams.

On the east was a boy with domed green hair and golden beetle-shaped glasses. On the west was another boy, the same age as the green-haired one. He wore a crimson beanie and had long messy dark-red hair. His eyes were thin giving him an almost reptilian look. Yuri overheard a group of girls sitting in front of him.

"That guy with the green-hair is Weevil Underwood." one of them said.

"No way, the Intercontinental Champion is going to school with us?" said the girl beside her.

"Looks like it, and his opponent is a knight and the winner of the Industrial Illusions tournament last year. Ser Rex Raptor the Knight of Teeth. He uses Dinosaur-Type monsters. While Weevil over there specializes in Insect monsters."

"Oh man, Dinosaurs versus puny little insects, Ser Rex has this one no sweat. Remember what Yuri's Black Tyranno did to that giant golem monster. This is going to get messy. I hope Rex wins, he's kinda cute, and that Weevil guy is freaking me out with that toothy grin of his."

"I don't know, girlfriend, I wouldn't go underestimating Weevil now."

The Duelist's Life Point displays appeared over the arena showing that the two players had a score 2000.

"Let's do this!" shouted Rex Raptor placing his deck on the cybernetic game board. He drew his five cards for his hand then drew the sixth one, for he was starting the Duel.

"I summon Two-Headed King Rex!" Rex said calling forth a towering two-headed dinosaur with purple flesh, ivory horns, and fifty-foot wings. It stood upright snarling and slashing its claws in the air.

 **Two-Headed King Rex**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

"I summon Basic Insect, oh what am I going to do?" Weevil said trying to sound helpless as he summoned to the field a green bug monster that resembled a praying mantis.

 **Basic Insect**

 **ATK/500 DEF/700**

"And I play a face-down card."

"Nyah-ha-ha!" laughed Rex. "Is that the best ya got? Two-Headed King Rex, ATTACK!"

"HE, HE, HE, HE, HE! FOOL! YOU ACTIVATED MY FACE DOWN CARD!"

"OH-NO A TRAP!" shouted Rex in disbelief.

"My card, Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

The two-headed dinosaur stepped onto a platform and was tossed into the air, back into his hand..

It was Weevil's turn. "And now I equip my Basic Insect with Laser Cannon armor!"

"So what?" said one of the girls in front of Yuri. "All that does in increase the puny little insect's attack by 300. Rex is still in this."

"But now I tribute my Basic Insect to summon Insect with Laser Cannon!"

Weevil then summoned a larger-sized version of his Basic Insect and it had a massive laser cannon on its back and an attack strength of 2400. Weevil attacked Rex directly ending the Duel in less than a minute leaving the crowd stunned.

He raised his deck triumphantly in the air and shouted: "I HEAR THERE'S ANOTHER BONE-HEAD DINOSAUR DUELIST IN THE ACADEMY!" Weevil shouted into the stadium. He was fueled with confidence from his win. "I WILL ONLY SAY THIS! YOU'RE NEXT!"

"Wait is he talking about Yuri?" the girl asked her friend.

"Oh your majesty." said the girl's friend.

Yuri nodded. "Ladies," he said making his leave from the arena.

"Yuri! You have to come see this!" Michael shouted from down the hall.

Yuri followed him up into the deck. He looked around and saw the students hypnotized by something. Yuri turned to see what they were looking at and saw an extraordinary sight.

He walked slowly to the bow to where his friends stood to get a better view of the amazing place.


	79. Arc III: Duelist Academy: Year

**Yuri**

* * *

A castle, a city almost, sparkling like a massive star in the middle of the ocean with towers so high some were touching the clouds up in the dark night sky. There were bright citadels lit up with white neon and seemed to glow gold from the windows. Oddly shaped structures lit up the night with their majesty alongside domes and turrets hundreds of feet high. The silver light of the full silver moon illuminated the world around Yuri in silver. The ocean was like a mirror reflecting the glistening stars of the Termnnian sky as if the ship was sailing through space.

Students held their breath looking up at the academy. Yuri's heart beat like a drum as he watched the castle get closer and closer and making him feel smaller and smaller.

The ships had docked and the crews below in the harbor grabbed ropes to tie the ships. The high-school seniors were let out first but took a different route inside the castle. Yuri and the college level students walked on a stone bridge over a large lake at the bottom of a valley below. There were two windmills on small islands on each side of the lake.

Swimming in the water were four serpents called Kairyu-Shin, Levia-Dragon Daedalus, Spiked Seadra and a creature called Armed Sea Hunter, a monster with the upper torso of a muscular humanoid dragon carrying a bow made of coral and the body of a plesiosaur.

Standing on top of the valley was a patrol of Launcher Spiders. Up in the night sky, flying in circles around the castle were dragons. A Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Dimension Dragon, Dragonic Knight, Infernal Dragon, Grey Wing, and a beautiful emerald dragon called Luster Dragon. There was a Serpent Night Dragon that was coiled around a tower by an entrance with sliding glass doors squawking at the students as if to say "Hello".

A group of first-year elementary students waved at the dragon, and it waved back.

The students went up a spiral staircase made of marble that was by an indoor waterfall and finally, the journey ended in a massive bright white marble chamber guarded by Infernal Blast Hounds.

The monster was a giant blue Bulldog with a gold spiked collar and two cannons spawning from its shoulders. Though they were fierce-looking monsters, they were playful with the students and wagged their short stubby tails as they passed by. Yuri looked around anxiously at the students and the massive hall. It was a mile long with rows of gargantuan columns going down from the beginning to the end of the hall.

Two monsters began performing a magic show. Little elves, together known as Supporter in the Shadows **(ATK/ 1000 DEF/1000)**. They put a clay pot in the middle of the crowd and danced around it throwing flowers and sugar into it. They added a rose and _BANG!_ The pot blasted into a cloud of purple sweet-smelling smoke and revealed a Duel Monster called Dark Magician Girl.

The Dark Magician Girl danced around flicking stars and glitter into the air. She picked up a little boy's old and common Petit Moth card which had 300 attack and 200 defense and turned into a brand new Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth which had 3500 attack and 3000 defense.

The two elves juggled, turned stones into candy and pulled a handkerchief from under the Dark Magician Girl's blue, curvy, armored hat. The two little elves began waving the handkerchief in the air and turned it into a long white sheet. They asked the Dark Magician Girl to get on all fours and then tossed the sheet over her.

The Supporter in the Shadows asked students to count to ten and then they pulled the sheet off of the Dark Magician Girl who was now an All-Seeing White Tiger (Atk/ 1300). The students were shocked and clapped their hands as the two elves rode away on the tiger waving their hats as they passed the students. When the monsters left the hall two tall doors opened by themselves.

The students walked into a glass pyramid. Hanging on the roof were seven banners with dragons on a coat of arms. A gigantic chandelier hung from the point illuminating the pyramid. The upperclassmen clapped as the new students paraded into the school and stopped before a stadium where the teachers sat. One of them was Crowler who surveyed the students with the eyes of a vulture. Yuri tried to hide behind Phoenix and Marcel but was spotted by his new nemesis, who gave Yuri a nasty grin.

The headmaster, a cheerful bald man named Chancellor Sheppard was sitting on a throne surveying his new students as they were being sorted into their appropriate dorms.

There were seven of them, based on the grade one got in the Examination duel.

After the students were sorted they were off to settle down in their home away from home. There was an optional Welcome Dinner. Yuri was starving and he and his friends went into an exquisite room lit with chandeliers of gold and crystal to eat.

Amazingly they were all sorted into the Kiryu Dorm.

Alexis and Zane had hardly touched their food, for they spent most of the time staring at Yuri.

"What a shame," said Zane. "He would have been excellent in our dorm."

Alexis grinned. "Wow, but still, Prince Yuri Delgado in school with us, it's just so cool."

"I don't know what you two are so excited about," said Chazz. "He may be mid-ranked, but around here that means nothing."

"Oooh," said Princess Evelyn, approaching with a plate of food. "Why so touchy Lord Princeton?"

She was joined by Ethan, Antone, and Ezra.

"I wouldn't start criticizing him already, Chazz," said Alexis. "I don't know what planet you were on yesterday, but he defeated Dr. Crowler."

"That was just luck. Watch me. I'll beat him first thing tomorrow after class lets out you'll see. That chump won't stand a chance against me."

"Good luck," said Zane. "If he's facing anyone, it's going to be me."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see who gets to him first."

"You can go first," Zane said with a chuckle. "But unlike you, I won't lose to him."

"WHAT!" Chazz shouted, bolting up out of his seat.

"Sit down," said Alexis pulling Chazz down. "And shut up," she said to Zane.

* * *

At ten o'clock, Yuri and his friends got up from the table and proceeded to check out their dorms. They took an elevator to the seventieth floor of the castle and walked down a glass tunnel that connected the castle and the Kiryu Dorm tower together. The path was a stone walkway with street lamps and benches in front of fern gardens. After leaving the tunnel they stepped into a massive atrium.

There were pools so the students could swim during their free time. In fact, there were some in there right now. There were indoor rivers, sixteen indoor waterfalls, and lush organic environments. The scarlet banners bearing Kiryu hung from the ceiling. They went up an elevator about fifteen floors up and finally found it after trekking a long scarlet hallway, lit up with cone-shaped lamps on the walls.

Yuri unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Down on the first floor was a scarlet carpeted atrium surrounding a pool a hundred yards long with a gold statue of Kiryu spitting water out of its mouth. There were two more floors above with rooms of their own.

The princes knew someone had rigged Yuri into middle-class. It was probably Crowler. But they loved Yuri so much that they could not find it in their hearts to be sorted into another dorm without him and had themselves ranked down to Kiryu just to be with him.

Yugi and Yami even had a hand in making them all roommates.

There were other rooms up there too, meaning they were sharing this dorm with other guys. Yuri could already hear them talking upstairs.

"Whoa," said Yuri.

"Wow this is awesome," said Michael, as he sprinted into the tower to look around.

It was three storeys tall and had a lounge with a flat screen television, a small fountain in the middle, and an aquarium with exotic fishes that only existed in Termnnia.

The hi-tech kitchen would have made Mrs. Montgomery burn with jealousy. They had their own grand staircase made of polished mahogany and two lampposts at the top and bottom of the stairs. Two small waterfalls thundered on both sides of the stairs into an indoor river that stretched through their room with a bridge that went over it that connected to the lounge where there was a billiard table colored scarlet with the image of Kiryu on the mat, as well as a bar and a television with a video game setup which included an Xbox One and PS4 hookup. Yuri couldn't believe it. This tower was all for them.

There was a view of the ocean and two of the other Kiryu dorm's skyscrapers. Yuri's bed was right beside a window. He looked outside to get a view of the castle. Words could not describe what he saw. The other towers loomed in the night shining brightly from the thousands of lit windows and bright silvery neon. Down below he could see boulevards that looked like downtown Aquarius back on Earth, and tiny specks which were the millions of students, all of them enjoying their first night at the academy.

"I wish you could see this Crystal," Yuri whispered to himself.

It would be another day before class began and tonight and tomorrow would give the students a chance to adjust to their new life at the academy. Yuri was still trying to fathom how big the academy was. The castle, for lack of a better word, was as big as Manhattan back on earth with towering skyscrapers and buildings. That was just the main castle. Each dorm was like a small city with its own avenues, towers, parks, everything.

Yuri couldn't wait to explore it after he got settled tonight.

The beds in their sleeping quarters had scarlet sheets and curtains and their luggage was laid neatly on top with their uniforms which were black blazers, black sacks, and a white shirt and tie. The blazers had a Kiryu Dragon on a fancy coat of arms.

There were other uniforms to wear but that depended on your rank as a duelist. Yuri was a beginner so he got the common suit and tie. If a student was good they got a coat with his or her dorm's colors. If they grew to be excellent duelists with good grades and magnificent dueling skills they got a set of duel armor. He saw a student had one. The uniform was a chestplate with egg-sized gems that were the color of the dorm decorated on it, a scarlet cape (because the Kiryu dragon was scarlet) and a gold metallic skirt. His Duel Disk was as big as Crowler's duel coat and looked like a shield.

It looked beautiful and Yuri wanted to study hard and get one. Ryon had his own custom uniform. Instead of the usual uniform, he had a tailcoat with cuffs matching the colors of his dorm.

Yuri went into a room he thought was vacant, but it was occupied with a group of Anime boys. They were Jaden and Syrus, the boys from the Duel Dome, who were stunned when Yuri stepped into their bedroom.

Yuri was suddenly knocked forward on his bed when a large boy with a round pink nose and beady black eyes bent down to pick up his clothes.

"Oh sorry about that," he said helping Yuri up.

"It's all right," said Yuri. "It was an accident."

"I'm Chumley Huffington."

Yuri shook Chumley's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Yuri answered.

"Wow, Prince Yuri!." cried Syrus. "And Yugi Muto the King of Games!

"Can this be true?" Jaden asked himself. "Am I really roommates with Yuri and Yugi?"

"Looks like it," said Yugi, offering his hand in greetings. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Jaden said shaking Yugi's hand. "I'm Jaden Yuki."

"And I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Syrus," said Yuri, shaking the timid kid's hand. Syrus had light-blue triple-layered hair, gray eyes, and small round glasses.

"Man, what's in the fridge?" asked Chumley. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry!" Jaden said surprised. "You had six pies."

"Meh, I'm in the mood for some grilled cheese sandwiches."

Chumley skulked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great semester," said Yugi. "Yuri, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to explore the castle for a bit. See you later, my friend."

"Yeah, nice meeting you, guys," said Yuri.

Exploring the castle sounded like a good idea. Once they got settled in, Yuri, Michael, Jaeyoung, Ryon, Stas, and Marcel left the dorm room and exited the Kiryu tower to explore the massive castle.

Some destinations were so far they had to be reached by hailing a train. Yuri's favorite place was the mile-long courtyard with a gigantic glowing white willow tree.

A student played his violin by the pond as couples kissed.

Girls from Domino took photos with each other with their cell phones and PDAs. Yuri looked up at the tree which Michael said was called an Elderglow Tree, one of the few in existence. Jaeyoung went to explain that during the founding of Termnnia herself, the Celtra used these trees to see and work in the night. There were millions of them but they were nearly wiped out during the Great War during the Dawn Era. Only three of these wonderful trees survived the past millions of years and Duelist Academy had one right in its core. They went off to play in arcades, have a bite to eat at a restaurant and then end the night with drinks.

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying," said Ms. Goldwine, letting Cora step into her suite in the Kaiba Towers, Seto's private castle. "Mr. Kaiba wants to keep a close eye on you, darling, so you won't be staying at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Island with the rest of your House."

"I don't care," Cora said, sliding her backpack off her shoulder, and tossing at the foot of her four-poster bed with white curtains. "I prefer to be alone."

"I do hope you change that attitude, darling," said Ms. Goldwine, still standing next to an aquarium with small sharks and colorful fish. She leaned against the glass, watching Cora explore all three floors of her room. "Please make some friends while you're here."

"I don't need friends," Cora said, raiding the fridge. She opened a can of soda.

"Miss Cora!" Ms. Goldwine called at once after she heard the click of the can. "I hope you don't intend to drink that."

"And why not?" Cora asked.

"It's full of caffeine. It will keep you up, and you have class first thing tomorrow. Have some water."

"Whatever," Cora said, putting the can away and taking a bottle of water out instead.

Ms. Goldwine nodded victoriously. "Good girl. Now, into your jammies. We have a long day tomorrow."

Cora looked at Ms. Goldwine walking into the bathroom. She shook her head finding it hard to fathom she just used the word 'jammies' as though she were a child of ten years.

Nevertheless, it was getting late, and her father wanted her on the train to her first class first thing in the morning. She was a defiant young lady, but even she knew better than to displease Kaiba on the first day. Cora went to the first floor where the bed was. She stripped out of her academy uniform and put on a large gray shirt with the Kaiba Corp logo over her underwear.

"Did you ever have a dream come true?" Cora asked, sitting at the foot of her bed while Ms. Goldwine sat behind her and brushed her chestnut-brown hair. Cora flipped through her deck full of cards that supported dragons and specialized in summoning her Blue-Eyes White Dragons much quicker. She stopped when she saw Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. She smiled and slid her finger up and down the raised image of the ultimate-rare card.

"I did once," Ms. Goldwine answered, holding a handful of Cora's hair and gliding the brush in smooth strokes to make it shine. "Before all this, I was the daughter of a duke from the country of Dragonrock. I was to marry a princess. Lady Roxanne of the House Kroft, the lords of Aldapple, home of the great horsemen of Fora."

"I see..." Cora chewed her bottom lip. She was beginning to understand why Ms. Goldwine was so gentle with her. "What happened?"

"We lived in a territory controlled by Yeyunists. As you know, they are not fond of...people like me. So we fled to an island paradise when we were seventeen. We both had the same birthday, you see."

"What made you fall in love with her?" Cora asked, still rubbing her finger on the MAX Dragon card.

"We had so much in common with one another," Ms. Goldwine said, gazing up at the glass ceiling and marveling at the stars. "And she was so beautiful, Miss Cora. Roxanne always ignored the princes, dukes, barons, and lordlings at the balls just so she could dance with me. We were married on the castle built on the island she made just for us. For an entire year, I lived like I would never be sad again. Like I had died and entered the Gardens of the Goddesses. But then it all went to ruin. Witch-Hunters attacked our castle."

"Witch-Hunters?" Cora said, looking up then turning her head to look at Ms. Goldwine.

"Mercenaries working for The Church," said Ms. Goldwine. "Roxanne was a gifted summoner who could summon Gaia the Fierce Knight. And she was a powerful earth mage. But even her power was not enough to stop them. She sacrificed herself for me. Once she was slain, Gaia the Fierce Knight went on a feverish rampage and slew the Witch-Hunters. I watched from a boat as our paradise was burned to the ground along with the Witch-Hunters."

"Ms. Goldwine...I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be, dearest. I went through many trials over the years. Eventually, it led me to Seto Kaiba. And now, I have you for a friend."

Cora laughed through her nose. "I understand, but...can we keep it that way, Ms. Goldwine?"

"I am here to serve you, Ms. Cora. Anything you ask, I will do."

"Thank you," said Cora. "And...I'm glad I have you for a friend, too."

Ms. Goldwine blinked, fighting back her tears. "You're welcome, Miss Cora. Now, off to bed."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Yuri, Yuri," Michael said shaking Yuri up from his sleep. Yuri got used to the light and looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. The green digital numbers read five-thirty in the morning. Yuri rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom to wash and dress up. Everyone looked like zombies on their way down the stone steps to the cafeteria for breakfast.

There was a glass wall that revealed the early morning. The sun did not come up yet but Yuri could see the glimmering lights of the yachts carrying the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Students to school. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon students lived on their own island about a mile away from the academy island.

"Morning." Phoenix yawned, catching up to them in the hallway. Her uniform was a white blouse with the Kiryu coat of arms and a scarlet skirt and black high heels.

The chandeliers above, made of crystal, shaded the hall in a soft light. The red carpeted floor seemed darkened from the light of the chandeliers and it made Yuri's eyes drowsy, for it was so dull in color and the furniture itself had a dreary tone as if the whole world was tired from the morning. How he wished he got classes in the afternoons or the evenings but Michael assured him that it was better taking classes in the wee hours of the morning that way they had the whole day to themselves.

He met up with Jaeyoung and Xifeng in the hallway.

"Morning," Xifeng said bowing. "Is you sleep good?"

" _Did_ you sleep good?" Marcel said correcting her.

By the time Yuri and his friends made it to the cafeteria down below, the sky was turning dark blue. He had to admit the cafeteria brought him a bit of energy for it was quite beautiful. The ceiling was dotted with round ceiling lamps, the windows were massive showing the dark world outside and they had crimson curtains on both sides tied with golden ropes. Lively jazz music played on the intercom, drowned out by the tired chatter of the students who had their classes in the morning, and the clinking of the plates and silverware.

Yuri's nostrils were greeted by the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon and pancakes. At the back of the cafeteria was an aquatic garden with a waterfall that had a light behind it that made the waterfall glow in seven different colors. The table they ate was right beside it. A series of indoor rivers separated the tables from one-another. Yuri sat in front of the waterfall for the noise kept him awake. He looked at the list of classes he would have.

"So how does the system work?" Yuri asked.

"It's easy," said Phoenix with a mouth full of pancakes. She set her fork down and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. "Wow, your taking twenty credits?"

"No one said being High King was going to be easy," grumbled Yuri.

"Well let's see, today you have The Master Rules of Dueling. Xyz Summoning. Synchro Summoning. Basic Algebra...oh goodie you have those two classes with me. And, let's see what else, Dragonology, Physical Education; and Fusion. Tomorrow you have The Study of the Termnnian Bestiary, Political Science, The History of Termnnia, and lastly Pendulum Summoning. My goodness, you're a busy boy. Your semester is going to be filled with ten classes."

"I thought it was good to be the king," Yuri said sadly.

As he unrolled the newspaper by his plate he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Yuri gasped while giving a small jump. The hand belonged to a young man in the Red-Eyes Black Dragon dorm.

"Who are you?"

"I apologize for the scare, my friend, I'm Bastion Misawa, you must be Yuri."

"I am."

"I've been looking all over for you."

"What for? To give me a heart attack?"

Bastion laughed. "To befriend you of course. I have saw your duel against Crowler back in Domino and you color me impressed. I do hope we can study together."

Yuri chuckled. "Well in that case it's nice to meet you Bastion." Yuri shook his hand. "But next time you want my attention just tap me on the shoulder."

Bastion gave a friendly chuckle. "I'll be sure to remember that. What classes do you have? Can I see your list?"

Yuri opened up his academy portfolio and handed Bastion his schedule.

"Pity, I only have two classes with you History and Master Dueling."

"Well, what time do your classes finish?" Yuri asked. "Perhaps we can have a drink or something."

"Sounds excellent," said Bastion. "I look forward to it. Well, I must make for class, so I'll see you around sometime."

"But class doesn't start for another hour," said Phoenix.

"Yes, but it's good to beat the rush. Cheerio."

"All right nice meeting you Bastion." Yuri called as Bastion left.

"Likewise," Bastion called as he waved away.

"Getting rather popular are we." said Phoenix scooping up scrambled eggs with her fork.

"I've made more friends in one day than I did my entire life back on Earth," said Yuri.

"Geeze, sounds like you were a loser," said Jaden who arrived with a tray with more than three helpings of breakfast.

"Thanks, Jaden, I was." said Yuri.

After breakfast, Yuri left for his first class. They went by elevator, escalator, even train to get to their destinations.

Everyone but Yuri seemed to be wide awake. While everyone else ran to get to class Yuri stalked around like a zombie. He was going to the Master Rules of Dueling with Marcel, Jaeyoung, and Phoenix.

When Marcel turned, and saw how far Yuri was, and how slow he was walking, he stomped the ground.

"Can you get Yuri to hurry the hell up!" he shouted from across the hall. "Crowler is not a patient person. And I'm sure he's mighty pissed that Yuri beat him."

"Yuri please," begged Phoenix. "You don't want to start the year off like this."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Yuri said as Marcel and Phoenix dragged him to Crowler's large lecture hall. The amphitheater fit one hundred students and the tall towering curtains were colored royal purple.

It smelled like the perfume department in there.

"Oh, it's you." Crowler scoffed from his desk.

The dim light from his lamp cast black shadows on his face, making him look like he was made of stone.

"Set him on the top and make sure he stays awake, I will not tolerate sleeping in my class."

"Did you hear that Yuri?" Jaeyoung asked.

"Yeah I heard him," Yuri said walking all the way up to the top seats of the lecture hall.

"He does not want to be here." said Zane, watching Yuri from the bottom seats.

"Yuri Delgado huh?" said a blue-haired Anime girl with pink ribbons named Kami (Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force).

"Ew, his eye does glow!" said another Anime girl with pink hair named Wisteria (Tag Force).

Crowler stared at Yuri as he threw to strong mints into his mouth to keep himself awake.

Phoenix offered him her coffee, but he politely refused.

"Welcome hopefuls. I am Doctor Vellion Crowler, your teacher on the master rules of Termnnia's most beloved game: Duel Monsters. A game with monsters and magic, and in my opinion a game that should only be played by the _truly gifted_."

The snobby students laughed with delight. One of them was Chazz Princeton feeling thrilled to finally be sitting in class with Yuri. He couldn't wait to duel him after their classes were over.

Yuri rolled his eyes. Crowler saw it and frowned then he turned it into an evil grin. "Prince Yuri! Perhaps you would like the honors of answering the first question of the term."

"No."

"Good, thank you for volunteering. Question one: You activate a spell and I counter it, then you activate another spell or trap. When this occurs, it's called a what."

Yuri bit his bottom lip. He never thought of things like that before. He just played the game.

" _Chain,_ " whispered Phoenix.

Yuri shook his head.

"Ha! You don't know eh? Okay then, I'll make this a little easier for you. Question two: What is it called when a monster is summoned via an effect?"

"Special Summon?" said Yuri.

"Perhaps a little too easy!" snapped Crowler. "Maybe you can explain to me what it means when you activate a trap to stop a card effect."

"I don't know. I don't pay attention to those kinds of things I just played the game."

His classmates laughed at him.

"Then, clearly, you are no duelist," the vile teacher sneered. "Your victory against me, was sheer dumb luck."

Yuri shook his head and sighed. Crowler began to pace back and forth through the class. He was nice towards the good students like Alexis, Zane, Phoenix, and Chazz. He started to explain the rules.

"In today's class, we will review what you have learned in your following years here if you had the good fortune to be here most of your life. If this is either your first time at the academy or your first time playing the game; then lend me your ears and pay attention. Today we will talk about the Duel Monster field: There are five zones for monsters and five zones for spells and traps. You can have only five monsters on the field and only five spell and trap cards on the field. If there are no zones left to put the card you desire, too bad; there is nothing you can do until the zone is unoccupied. Next, there is the discard pile, but we call it the _Graveyard._ There is a field spell zone, but only one can be played at a time. If you have a field spell out and your opponent activates one of his or her own your field gets destroyed."

Phoenix raised her hand.

"Yes, my dear."

"Professor, there has been a change in the rules. Players can now control their own field spells at the same time."

"Ah, of course, thank you for the reminder. Tsk, tsk. Such a shame they put you in Kiryu. I see great talent in you."

"Thank you, professor."

"Now then," Crowler continued. "There is the Fusion deck zone. This zone is where you keep Fusion monsters, finally there is the deck zone where you keep your deck. You can have as many cards in your deck as you want but it's recommended that you have forty cards. You can have fifty or more, but the chances of you getting the card you want is almost slim to none."

Crowler went on for an hour of his past dealings with careless students with thick decks of cards.

"Next, we'll talk about monster cards. Normal monsters are just sheer brute force; their color is yellow. Effect monsters: These are monsters with magical abilities; their color is orange. Ritual monsters are creatures summoned through sacrifice and a specific ritual card; their color is blue. Fusion monsters are monsters created by two or more monsters; their color is purple."

Crowler searched the class.

"Miss Lockheart, perhaps you can explain to us what type of monsters there are."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, professor, there are many different types sir."

"And can you tell us what they are?"

"Yes sir, the types are: Dragon, Spellcaster, Zombie, Warrior, Beast-Warrior, Beast, Winged Beast, Fiend, Fairy, Insect, Dinosaur, Reptile, Fish, Sea Serpent, Machine, Thunder, Aqua, Pyro, Rock, Plant, Psychic, Wyvern, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Divine-Beast."

"Bravo Miss Lockheart," Crowler said clapping his hands. "I see there is some talent in Kiryu after all, you're on your way to Blue-Eyes White Dragon my dear."

"Kiss ass!" Jon said while pretending to cough. Crowler didn't notice because he asked Zane about the monster attributes.

"There are six attributes," Zane said. "Light, Dark, Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire."

" Excellent Zane," said Crowler. "Alexis, my princess, can you explain to the _laymen_ what spells and traps are."

Alexis nodded. "First traps are divided into normal trap cards, continuous trap cards, and counter trap cards. Spells are divided into normal spell cards, ritual spell cards, and continuous spell cards, equip spell cards, field spell cards, and quick-play spell cards."

From all the way up in his seat Yuri could tell Crowler was as proud as a soccer mom who had watched her child win a championship game. He clapped constantly for Alexis, Yuri could see the morning sun make the tears in Crowler's eyes sparkle like a black diamond.

Yuri couldn't wait for his time with Crowler to end. When it finally did he quickly sprinted into his next class quiet and angry.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

The heads of many boys turned as Alexandra von Klause of House Dragonheart strutted down the hall towards her class on the art of Xyz Summoning. Her golden hair glowed like a halo in the early morning light and lit up her angelic heart-shaped face causing her sapphire-blue eyes to sparkle. She knew she was beautiful, some saying she rivaled Mai Valentine for the title of Termnnia's Delight. She had the body of the goddesses above, and she gave them thanks for her perfect figure. She grinned when she saw the lovers of the boys slapping them hard on the cheeks upon seeing their boyfriends ogle her.

She had them all under her spell, but they were not the boy she was seeking. Prince Yuri was around here somewhere, and she made it her duty to seek him out and befriend him with hopes of eventually getting him to love her as her uncle Captain Antilles Dragonheart instructed her to do for his master plan of getting her to be queen of Termnnia. She thanked him deeply for the chance of being in the School of Kings and escaping a horrible betrothal to the boy-king of the coast and Yuri's cousin, Hector Delgado, who was leagues away scheming to find his so-called Ancient Beasts. Alexandra and Antilles knew Yuri would be getting to the Diamond Throne first as well as finding his Divine Beasts first. From what she heard in the West, all Hector found was a stone with no one being able to interpret it the writing on it.

Alexandra smirked again when she realized how funny it sounded that for every clue Hector found it just led him towards a wall that had to be scaled like the face of a mountain. And even at the top, all that he would discover was another clue.

Millennium Items and ancient maps were getting him nowhere. How foolish it was for her father, King Janis, to believe she would reach the Diamond Throne with the twelve-year-old brat as a husband.

"Oh, little Hector," she giggled to herself. "I told you that you were meant to fail. When history does well to hide her treasures, it is because they were not meant to be found."

She was glad for this. After her meeting with Hector, her interest in the Ancient Beasts was piqued and she spent hours in the library of her castle reading all she could about them. But the Ancient Beasts were so well hidden that there was only mere passages and songs about them, but no real facts detailing their power, save that their fight with Obelisk, Slifer and Ra caused Termnnia to split into five continents. If such power truly rested out there in the deepest caverns or darkest dungeons, then they were no meant for a spoiled, womanizing brat-of a-prince like Hector. Who knew what destruction they could cause if controlled by his little hands.

She found her classroom at last and set foot inside. It was a round room with baby-blue walls and round wall lamps. There were rows of pew-like desks in a circular fashion around a stage with a wooden desk and a nine-foot chalkboard.

She spotted Jaeyoung, son of the Emperor of Uzume speaking with his lieutenant, Xifeng. He kissed her on her forehead and left her feeling sad. Her baby Skull Red Bird wasn't even allowed in class, so she used it earlier to send a message to her father who she missed dearly. Alexandra smiled, for it was rare to see Uzumanese girls in Termnnia, and Xifeng was a pretty one. Milky white skin, and hair like shadow tied into a ponytail with a hairpin that had a pink lotus flower. Her eyelashes were curved and fluttery and she had the sweetest onyx-colored eyes, glistening with sorrow.

Back home she was a capable warrior, undefeated in the training grounds and was a deadly weapon for Jeayoung, some calling her his sword. But she was so out of her element here in Duelist Academy. And she looked ripe for the taking as many of the boys in class watched her and called out to her.

Alexandra licked her lips and approached the girl and sat next to her.

"Hello," she said to Xifeng. "How are you?"

Xifeng shook her head sadly. "I no…speak… the Term-nee-ah."

"That's okay," Alexandra said, setting her books onto the table. "Perhaps there is a way I can teach you to speak."

"Teach me? Yes."

Xifeng liked the idea.

"Aw, look at you when you smile," Alexandra said, patting her cheek, blushing bright red. "That's good you want to learn. I will teach you after class."

As the minutes went by, Alexandra taught Xifeng a few phrases, while the class got bigger. The last few students ran into the room, causing Xifeng to wave to get their attention but to no avail.

"You know them?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes. Yuri. Is friend. My friend."

"We're almost late!" cried Yugi. "I told you we shouldn't have waited for Ryon to use the bathroom."

"I thought we were in this together!' Ryon clamored, following Yuri, Yugi and Jaden to the last remaining empty seats. "I thought we had an alliance, Master Yugi."

"So, there he is," Alexandra whispered, upon seeing Yuri and his famous glowing green eye. "And handsome little lad."

Ten more minutes went by. Suddenly the slamming of doors thundered across the classroom silencing the chatter of the students.

Students looked around in confusion. They heard footsteps, but could not make out the teacher making them. The students sitting right by the aisle began to murmur when they spotted the teacher but others, like Yuri, couldn't see him.

The class heard more footsteps behind the desk. Suddenly the stool was being moved toward the right with a loud screech.

His professor was revealed at last. A very small man climbed up the stool with a small ladder and sat down scanning his class happily. He was shorter than even Yugi. He had messy reddish-blonde hair and green eyes mixed with dark brown. He had stubby legs and a round nose. He wore a black leather jerkin embroidered with the symbol of a dragon flying around a heart on fire. His trousers were dark gray with a chain dangling from his belt.

The professor smiled at his students. "Good morning class," he said with astute etiquette. "Welcome to the art of Xyz Summoning. My name is Professor Peter Dragonheart, I am the Lord of Fire Keep in Dragonrock, and I will be your dashing professor this semester."

He flashed a brilliant white smile that caused the girls to giggle. He had high charisma for such a little man.

"Is he a gnome?" Yuri asked, Yugi.

"No!" Yugi screeched silently. He didn't want to be caught be a member of House Dragonheart interrupting his class.

"Is he a dwarf from Greenton?"

"No!" Yugi whispered. "He is not a gnome; he is not a dwarf; he is not anything! Just a very little man. And he's looking right at you."

Yuri grimaced. He didn't dare look at the front of the class. The silence was enough to tell him he was in trouble. Alexandra smiled and gave a silenced laugh upon seeing Professor Dragonheart staring down Yuri like an axman ready to behead the next prisoner.

"Well, well, well," Professor Dragonheart said with his snowy-white grin. "If it isn't Prince Daveed. Or Yuri as they have grown to call you. Which do you prefer? Daveed? Yuri? Your Highness?"

The students laughed.

"Well, Yuri, since you feel so bold as to interrupt my class and have the spotlight shine down on you, why not come here and be my first volunteer?"

Yuri didn't move.

"That wasn't a request, Yuri." Professor Dragonheart said with not an ounce of humor left in his tone. Yuri still didn't move. "Oh, how silly of me. You must think that because you are the High King of Termnnia that you don't have to listen to me, right? Well, let me tell you something, Yuri. Out there in the mainland, far across the seas, they call you 'prince'; or 'Your Highness'; or 'My Lord'. But here on this island, in this very school, the teachers are the kings and queens and you are the peasants put here to obey our every whim. On this island, Yuri, your title is null and void. And that goes for every one of you who decides to bring up their title or bloodline as an excuse for their defiance. I don't care if you summon Obelisk the Tormentor and command him to ram his big blue cock through the walls to bar you from coming to me. I will force you to climb over it. When is say move," he slammed his desk, "you move! Understood?"

"Yes, professor," Yuri said timidly. He got up and walked to the desk. The professor smelled of rich cologne.

Alexandra bit into her pencil watching Yuri.

"Delightful. Now, Yuri, are you accustomed to the new form of summoning called Xyz."

"I'm afraid I do not, professor. We played rather primitively back on Earth."

"I understand," said Professor Dragonheart. "Well, Yuri, this is an Xyz Monster, and one I picked out just for you."

The class began to chatter in disbelief.

"This is Number Sixty-One Volcasaurus. It is one of the rare Number Cards that have been scattered all over Termnnia. It is said that when the Numbers are brought together they unlock a great power. Don't ask me how I got it because it was rather complicated. Ah, and look at that. A Dinosaur monster. Isn't that your forte, my prince?"

"Professor!" Ser Rex Raptor shouted, standing up from his chair. "I will pay you anything for that card!"

"Oh, I'm sure you would, Knight of Teeth, but it will be an offer you are going to regret. Tell me, are you willing to risk bankrupting the cadet branch of House Delgado for this miserable old thing, as rare as it is? If you say yes, then, boy, you need serious help."

The crowd laughed. Rex grunted and sat back down. His cheeks flushing red.

"Besides, this card is for Yuri, if he can earn it." He handed Yuri the card and told him to activate his Duel Disk. Yuri activated his ring and it became the magical machine used to summon Duel Monsters.

"Now, try to summon it, Yuri."

"I don't know how sir?"

"Humor me, Yuri, humor me."

Yuri placed one monster on the disk and thought to use him as a sacrifice since Volcasaurus was a Level 5 monster. Then he attempted to sacrifice, a dark cloud formed over Yuri. His Duel Disk began to snap and smoke.

"No, that's not it," Professor Dragonheart croaked.

Since it was a different color card, Yuri thought to place the monster in his extra deck. Professor Dragonheart nodded. The requirement for the summoning of Volcasaurus was two Level 5 monsters so he brought out both of his Big-Tusked Mammoth cards.

"Polymerization!" Yuri shouted.

The Duel Disk went haywire again. Streaks of purple lightning struck the platform.

"No, no, and no, no, no! You do not tribute and you do not fusion Xyz monsters. Their power can only be obtained by stacking monster atop one another which is called and Overlay. Now go on, try it."

"Okay, I summon, Gilasaurs, and stack him atop my two mammoths and…"

Another horrible burst of failed magic struck them. Yuri's Duel Disk exploded from all the negative energy he created with the failed summons and was tossed backward causing his class to laugh at him."

Professor Dragonheart slapped his hand on the top of his desk again.

"Oh by the Goddesses and their tits to ripe! My Lord, I have read of foolish kings. I've heard of halfwit kings. I've even heard of stupid kings, but O, never in my life did I expect the Chief of the Eldari to bless us with a stupid foolish halfwit for a king! Oh, can you count dear boy…no don't say anything! I know you can count, that's why I expect you to use your brain however small it is! You had it just fine until you summoned a monster that wasn't needed. Two level five monsters doesn't mean you have to add the total number of stars, you blundering idiot! The monsters must both be level five because Volcasaurs is a level five monster! Count you bloody fool, count! Does five plus five plus three equal a level five monster. NO! of course, it doesn't. Remove the Gilasaurus and try again!"

Yuri removed the Gilasaurus and stacked the two Big-Tusked Mammoths on top of each other. The summoning was complete.

"Oh at last!" Professor Dragonheart applauding Yuri. He gave him the card and shooed him away. "There you go, son, now get out of here you bother me. So class, that is Xyz Summoning, we will learn more about them and their discovery now if you would turn your textbooks to page seventy of chapter one."

Two long and monotonous hours passed before the class had ended. "You are dismissed," Professor Dragonheart called out. "I have posted your homework online, see it completed. If not, don't bother coming into my class next time. Not you Yuri, I desire to speak with you."

Alexandra told Xifeng she would see her later. She playfully patted her derriere before sending her off then just sat there and watched, waiting to see Yuri speak with her uncle.

"You guys go ahead," said Yuri. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Class over yet?" Ricky asked, popping his head out of Yuri's backpack.

"No."

"Is it time for lunch?"

"I have another class to go before I have lunch."

"Sheesh!" Ricky pouted going back in to watch porn on his little tablet phone. Yuri approached the professor's desk again.

Professor Dragonheart climbed down the stool and hobbled to a nearby stand where he kept a glass pitcher of wine and he poured Yuri a cup to which he politely refused.

"You don't drink?" the little man asked.

"I've never had a fondness for wine and the such. I get sick."

"Oh, child, we have to fix that. When the day comes of your coronation, the wine will flow like the elven rivers of Askar."

"I'll have the cup," Alexandra said walking towards them.

"Ah, Yuri, have you had the honor of meeting my niece, Alexandra von Klause. Princess of Serania."

"I have not," said Yuri nervously.

"Do not fret my boy," laughed Professor Dragonheart, looking up at the both of them. "She may bear the title Slayer of Lords and Princes, but she is rather sweet once you get to know her."

"I mean you no harm, little prince," Alexandra swiped the filled cup from her little uncle's hands and reared her head back to chug it down voraciously.

Yuri gulped. Professor Dragonheart sniggered at the sight. "Always making the showman of yourself as usual, dear niece."

"Pardon me if I thirst," Alexandra gasped for air and slammed the cup back down on the stand. Her lipstick stained its rim. "Will you throw me a hankie, dear uncle? I've spilled wine all over my breasts."

"Knock yourself out," the professor said with a roll of his eyes, pulling a red handkerchief from his pocket and tossing it at her in frustration. _Please do_.

"You wanted to talk to me, professor?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. In private." He glared at his niece with a fiery impatience in his eyes.

"Anything you can say to Yuri, you can say to me. After all, I'd like to be friends with you, Your Grace."

"Hot damn!" Ricky cheered coming out of his backpack. "Don't turn her down bro!"

"A Fingolin," said Professor Dragonheart, pouring wine into another cup. "I thought the Church wiped them all out during the Inquisition."

"There's but a handful of us left," Ricky answered.

"What say you, little prince?" Alexandra asked with infatuation in her eyes. "You're not going to reject my offer of friendship, are you?"

She pouted her lips and gave him puppy eyes, the same ones Crystal used on him back on Earth.

"The more the merrier," Yuri said apprehensively. "It's good to meet you, princess."

"Just Alexandra, little prince. There is no need for such formalities. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh didn't tell you? I've been selected as a candidate to be your bride."

"Huh?!"

"It's the law, my prince. When a royal like yourself becomes High King, he must find a bride to rule with as his queen."

"And they chose you?" Yuri asked in fright.

"Yes!" Alexandra exclaimed happily.

Peter was confused. "And when you mean, _candidate_ , does that mean there are other girls in line to be Prince Yuri's betrothed?"

"No, uncle, none as of yet," said Alexandra. "But with all the princesses in the school after Yuri, there's going to be a lot of quarrels. So, to prevent any wars or political strife from happening, Master Yu-Gi-Oh, says if I prove myself worthy he will consider me for your queen."

"Oh dear," said Yuri.

"You do not approve, my prince?"

"Well…I…uh…I mean…. uh…it's just so sudden."

"I understand. You need some time to think. I can respect that, my prince."

"If you please," said Professor Dragonheart, waddling towards Yuri, while pressing his hand on Alexandra's shin to push her back. "Next time you come to class, wear something more apposite to be in my presence. I can see everything from down here."

"I'm wearing panties, uncle."

"I do not care. Next time you walk into my class looking like that I will escort you out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal, uncle," Alexandra replied swinging her hips.

Professor Dragonheart smacked her shin in disapproval and approached Yuri.

"Now, Yuri, if you'll excuse my _libidinous_ niece, I just wanted to say that I hope you harbor no hard feelings towards me for being so rough on you in class. I do it because I want you to be the best. And nobody became the best by being taught by teachers who give you a pat on the back for trying. Would you have taken me seriously if I was all flowers and honey?"

"I guess not."

"No. if there was one thing I've learned in all my years as a teacher in this institute, it's to walk all over your students. Never ever let them walk over you. And Divines save you if you feel like walking over me."

"I won't sir."

"Good. It is my job to make you the best. And I intend to see it so. You are my High King. My pilot. If you fall you take us all with you. I admire you, my prince. It is no easy feat what you are about to become. And the tales I heard of your adventure in the Pillar of Termnnia was nothing short of extraordinary. Of course, I think your divine influence had something to do with that."

"I don't know," said Yuri. "I'm just glad I made it out of there in one piece."

"Well, I have kept you long enough, dear prince. Off you go then."

"Thanks for the card, professor."

"Use it well!" Professor Dragonheart shouted as Yuri dashed out of his classroom.

"Oh, Yuri," called Alexandra.

Yuri turned.

"You know, Duelist Academy's Welcome Ball is tonight. Would you consider joining me."

Yuri felt his insides melting inside of him. Out of lust, perhaps, but mostly from being overwhelmed. Many months ago, a girl as beautiful as her would not even consider going out with him.

"I uh..."

"Oh, please say yes!" begged Alexandra, clasping her hands, arching her back, and bending her knees.

Yuri smiled. He felt Ricky in his backpack quivering with excitement. "Very well, Alexandra. Maybe we can quell the fighting between the princesses of the school. I wouldn't want to be the cause of any wars now."

"Oh, don't tell me you're only accepting my offer just for that."

"It's a little too soon to be professing my love," said Yuri. "I need some time."

"Of course my prince," said Alexandra. "Take all the time you need. I won't keep you any longer. Farewell."

She blew him a kiss. Yuri bowed and then turned to leave. Ricky was waving from his backpack.

When Yuri was gone Peter turned with rage. "You!" he said glaring at Alexandra, preening herself in the mirror over the wine stand.

"What?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Alexandra scoffed and looked at her uncle. "Have I been bad?" she asked, clutching the hems of her skirt. "Do you require me to go over your knee, uncle?"

"You little bitch!" Peter bellowed. "I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I have royalty studying in this room and you have the audacity to come in here parading your ass and bouncing your tits hoping to get a rise out of them. Just what is it you intend to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alexandra leered rebelliously. "He's the ticket we need to return our family to the Diamond Throne."

"The Diamond Throne? Is that what this was all about? You frightened the poor child."

"I was merely reeling him in," Alexandra gloated, sitting down on his desk and squashing his deck with her round butt. His cards spilling all around her. "Oops," she said playfully, putting a finger over her bottom lip.

"Where did I get such a niece? You think you can just sink Yuri into your trap by wagging your apple ass under his nose? Like you got my brother to pull all those favors for you?"

"It got me this far didn't it?" Alexandra said kicking her legs back and forth. "Do you really think a fool like Janis was going to get me into this school?"

"Fool? He is your father!"

"He is no father of mine. I have Dragonheart blood in my veins, uncle. The throne of Termnnia was ours until we were ousted by Yugi during the Rebellion. And now with Yuri wrapped around my finger, I will get our family back to the top."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Captain Antilles said entering the classroom.

"Uncle!" Alexandra squealed running for Antilles.

"How are you my sweet?" he asked before kissing her.

They were glued to the lips for a long time, moaning and gasping. Alexandra cooing as she felt her uncle's hands dig under her skirt and squeezing her buttocks.

"Oh, Exodia's Cock!" groaned Professor Dragonheart. "Get a room if you please."

"It's good to see you too, brother," Antilles grinned. Alexandra looked back at her little uncle smiling with pleasure as she arched her back.

"What are you doing here, Antilles?"

"There is a town just beneath the school. I am free to live there. Of course, I have rented out the White Palace for myself. And for you, if you desire, my precious."

"I would, but I love the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm. Such luxury."

"Good. At least we will not have to worry about hearing the both of you fucking in the night."

"And speaking of tonight," said Alexandra. "I've asked Yuri to join me at the ball tonight."

Antilles playfully smacked her in the derriere. "Excellent. And what has Prince Yuri said about the marriage?" Antilles asked.

"He was dumbfounded. But I will reel him in yet. Nobody says no to Alexandra Dragonheart."


	80. The Duelist Academy Ball

**Yuri**

* * *

His last class had finally ended, but Yuri's day had only just begun. His backpack was weighed down awfully with packets of homework and gifts he had received from multiple girls in class; all of them trying to woo him to go to tonight's ball. All of them ranging from booster boxes, structure decks, jewelry, and candy.

"No one told me I had to go to a ball tonight!" Yuri said sitting down on a wooden bench with two iron lampposts on either side of it. A lush garden bloomed behind him and the five-story windows revealed the pink sky of twilight. He let out a heavy gasp of relief as his joints began to wind down after a long day of walking about the long and tremendous halls of Duelist Academy.

"We have to go," said Marcel. He leaned against one of the lamp posts. "You gonna eat those?" he asked pointing to a box of chocolates that the princess of Glowerway gave him during geometry.

"Help yourself," Yuri said, giving tossing the box to Marcel.

Marcel licked his lips hungrily as he undid the red bow and opened the lid of the box to help himself to the delicious morsels inside. Yugi set down his backpack and sat down next to Yuri. "It's mandatory for all students grades nine and above," he said with an exhausted sigh.

"I don't see why it is," said Jaden, he slumped next to Yugi. "What does dancing have to do with Dueling?"

"Nothing," said Yugi. "But, it's a chance for us to meet with fellow nobles and royals to come together in unity."

Ricky poked his head out of Yuri's pack. "I don't care for that political jargon. I can't wait to meet those lovely Princesses, baronesses, countesses, and noble girls from all the kingdoms of Termnnia. Oh, and my little Waifu, Phoenix. I wonder what kind of dress she's gonna wear to the ball. I hope it shows off a lot of skin."

Marcel clicked his tongue and finished chewing a piece of chocolate slowly while gazing at Ricky as though he were a hungry vulture about to scavenge a putrid, juicy, carcass. "Well, so long as you don't cause any trouble, Ricky, I guess you can come to the ball."

Yuri turned his head to look at Ricky, still poked out of his backpack. "Try to restrain yourself, Ricky. I don't want any trouble tonight. Especially not with the Princesses of Termnnia."

Ricky's beady little eyes glimmered. "I promise nothing!"

Yugi's face went red. "Yeah, that's the main reason I'm not so content with going. All those royal and noble girls. They're so...vile to those who don't meet their standards."

"Standards?" Yuri scoffed. "Ha! You haven't been to my world."

They heard little footsteps running towards them.

It was a little Eldori boy with messy black hair and large innocent brown eyes. He pointed at Yuri.

"Who are you?" Yuri groaned.

"My name's Mickey ( **Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Links** ) and I challenge you to a Duel, Prince Yuri."

Yuri shrugged while Yugi rubbed his shoulder. "Go for it," said Yugi. "It will relieve you of stress."

Jaden's face lit up. "If you're not up to get your game on, Yuri, I'll take your place."

"No!" shouted the boy. "I want Yuri!"

"Why me?" said Yuri.

Mickey was determined. He growled and pointed at him again. "I'm not leaving until I get a match with you, Yuri. It will do my family a great honor to know I've tested my skills against the Eradicator of Anubis."

"So be it," said Yuri. His ring glistened, and in half a second turned into his gold Duel Disk.

Mickey jumped up high with excitement and ran to get a good distance to give them enough space to play.

"Come on, let's Duel!" said Mickey. "My turn. I summon a monster in attack position!"

He summoned an aquatic maiden known as Aquarian Alessa (ATK/1500 DEF/500)

"I end my turn!" said Mickey.

"My turn," said Yuri. "I draw!"

He looked at the cards in his hand, examining his options which would no doubt win him the first round. "I play, Jurassic Word!" said Yuri. "With this Field Spell in play, all dinosaur-type monsters get a 300 boost in ATK and DEF. I now summon Kabazauls!"

Yuri summoned a dinosaur that was shaped like a large hippopotamus. ( **ATK/1700 DEF/1500** ) + Jurassic World = ( **ATK/2000 DEF/1800** )

"Uh oh!" cried Mickey.

"Kabazauls, attack!" Yuri commanded.

Kabazauls let out a huge sneeze with hurricane force winds. Alessa screeched and shattered into pieces.

 **Mickey-3500**

 **Yuri-4000**

"I end my turn," said Yuri.

"My turn!" said Mickey. "Draw! I set a monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

"I draw!" said Yuri. "I tribute Kabazauls to summon Sword Arm of Dragon!"

Kabazauls glittered and turned into a thousand orbs of light before the Sword Arm of Dragon too his place. ( **ATK/1750 DEF/2030 + Jurassic World = 2050/2330** )

"Go, Sword Arm of Dragon!" said Yuri. "Sword Tail Slash!"

Sword Arm of Dragon reared on his hind legs and waved his frontal limbs. He slammed back on the ground causing the atrium to quake. He charged at the face down monster and used his spear-shaped tail slash the defensive monster. It was a Shadow Delver. It groaned with pain before being shattered and sent to the Graveyard. Groups of students stopped what they were doing and began to watch the match, even though they knew that young Mickey would prove no challenge against the Prince of Termnnia. No doubt they were all anxious to see his God Cards.

"I end my turn," said Yuri.

"Let's begin!" said Mickey. "Draw! I Special Summon Woodland Archer and set a monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Boring!" said Marcel.

"Shut up!" said Mickey.

"I draw," said Yuri. "I set a card face-down and summon a Tomozaurus in attack mode!"

A brown carnivorous dinosaur appeared on the field. Though with a meager ATK of 500 (800 thanks to Jurassic World), Tomozaurus was a fierce-looking beast. Yuri attacked Woodland Archer and ended his turn.

"My turn!" said Mickey, confident that he could inflict some damage on Yuri this turn. "I flip over my face-down monster! Shadow Delver! (ATK/1500). Destroy his Tomozarus!"

"Don't think so," said Yuri. "I Activate my Trap Card, Wall of Disruption! This will lower your monster's ATK by 800, thereby rendering him weaker than my Tomozaurus!"

Tomozaurus dodged the Shadow Delver's attack and smashed him hard into the ground with his foot.

 **Mickey-3400**

 **Yuri-4000**

"I end my turn," said Mickey.

"Draw," Yuri said rather droll. He wanted to end the match, for his legs were sore from walking all day. "I tribute Tomozaurus to summon Megazolwer!"

Yuri attacked him directly and won the game.

"Aw, I lost," said Mickey. He bowed respectfully. "Nevertheless, thank you for the opportunity to let me play against you, Prince Yuri."

"It was my pleasure, kiddo," said Yuri.

Marcel approached. "Okay, O' great conquering hero. Playtime's over. We gotta get cleaned up for the ball tonight."

"Traif," said Yuri.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

"It's tonight!" Evelyn cried out when she saw the memo flashing on her PDA. "Oh, Goddesses no!"

"What's going on?" Phoenix said, jabbing her fork into her salad. She picked it up and stuffed it into her mouth with a soft, wet crunch. A harsh ocean breeze flew into the balcony and caused the umbrellas at the center of the tables to sway.

"Fuck!" Alexis said, slamming her fist on the page of her Xyz Summoning textbook to keep it from flipping away in the strong breeze.

"You forgot already?" Ezra said with a grin while chewing her burger. "The Duelist Academy Ball was something you've been looking for all year."

"Oh..." said Phoenix, her chewing slowly came to a stop. She swallowed nervously. "That's tonight? Really? What are still doing here then? We have a lot to prepare for."

"That we do," said Evelyn. "I hope mother packed me something nice to wear."

Alexis smirked and put a spoonful of strawberry yogurt into her mouth. "Why did you rely on her?" she asked, smacking the yogurt in her mouth.

Evelyn croaked at the question and nervously put ate a fry. "It wasn't my doing. She packed me clothes that would make me 'suitable' in the eyes of Prince Yuri."

"Oh, I see," said Ezra, she brought her teacup to her mouth and slurped it before setting to down to speak. "So, it's this whole suitor business again, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Evelyn said, slumping in her chair. "She really wants me to go through with this. Sometimes I wonder if I should."

Phoenix ate another clump of salad and chewed as she copied another complex arcane formula from her spell book onto her engraved leather diary. "And you didn't ask Dancer about this? I thought the two of you were together."

Mavelus was perched on the head of her chair and squawked for another piece of meat. Evelyn ripped a piece off her chicken strips and tossed it at the flaming bird. Mavelus caught it with ease and ate it happily.

"No more now, Mavelus," Phoenix said, stroking his chest feathers. You've had your fill."

The firebird Duel Monster's amethyst eyes twinkled with a fiery rage. He did not want to be denied his food. He flapped his wings (spanning 7 feet) aggressively and cawed. Alexis scooted back a bit, worried that the fire-attributed bird was going to unleash a fiery attack in its tantrum. Phoenix looked like she had things under control, but the bird's wings seemed to dwarf the girls in a large shadow. He looked like he was the dominant one of the pair.

"Goddesses above!" yelled Alexis. "He looks pissed! Just let him eat Phoenix."

"No, no!" snapped Phoenix, clapping her hands sternly to calm down her firebird. "Don't you give me attitude. And, I'm sorry, Princess, but he can't eat that much junk, Alexis. He's going to grow plump, and his feathers just aren't going to look nice. No! No! Calm down!"

"And just why do you have Mavelus out, Phoenix?" Evelyn asked, holding her book bag over her face as a shield.

Phoenix stroked Mavelus's chest gently with her finger. The bird's flapping slowed and became calm. "Because he keeps Ricky away, that's why. I caught the stupid rabbit hiding in the vent while I was taking a shower. Mavelus has done a good job keeping him away. I swear, I'm going to make my bird gouge both his and Yuri's eyes out for this outrage."

Ezra continued with Phoenix's question, seeing as how she was busy with Mavelus. "Well, Evelyn, aren't you and Dancer going out?"

"Oh, right," said Phoenix. "Well? How does he feel about this suitor business? You are together, yes?"

"We are," said Evelyn. "But it's not meant to be. Mother and Father don't want me to marry just anyone. They want me to marry Yuri. Maybe I should just do it."

"That's going to be hard to do darling," said Ezra. "From what I heard in the House, Princess Alexandra is the one Master Yu-Gi-Oh has chosen to be Yuri's bride."

"Say what!" cried Evelyn.

"I heard something similar while I was changing in gym class," said Alexis. "It makes total sense though. I mean, I have seen a lot of fights breaking out in the halls between girls trying to get Yuri. And let's not forget the multiple wars that were started during the early weeks of summer. Damn, fifteen princesses from many Houses bought mercenary armies and did battle to see who could have the right to be with Yuri. And don't blame them though. To marry the most powerful man in Termnnia is one hell of a prize."

"Yuri doesn't want to be seen that way," Phoenix said. "Poor thing. He's even begged them to stop fighting in the school paper this morning. But naturally, the girls are not listening."

"But, he's turned you down, Evelyn," said Alexis. "Why would you continue with this venture?"

"I don't want to," Evelyn assured her. "I wrote mother a letter already. She was not happy with my giving up so soon. She ordered me to keep trying, otherwise, I will face dire consequences when I get home."

"Funny," said Phoenix, poking her bottom lip with her fork. "That's what Alexandra said about herself. She says that if she does not marry Yuri, then her father would send her to work in the mines."

"Ouch," said Alexis. "What a tragic waste sending a girl like her to the mines. Don't get me wrong, I find Alexandra creepily amorous, but she's a good looking thing. Hell, I find her to be amazingly sexy at times."

"Princess, I'm flattered," Alexandra said, coming into the cafe. Many young men stopped what they were doing to look at her and gawk at her customized skimpy uniform.

"Oh! Your Highness!" Alexis said, going bright red. "I didn't..."

"No need to fear, love," Alexandra said gesturing a kiss. She stopped next to Phoenix, turned around, and flipped up the back of her skirt as she sat down on top of Phoenix's spell book, burying it under her plump derriere. She crossed her legs; the leather on her boots screeched, trying to keep up with her movements. One of the heels almost hitting Phoenix's face, still petrified by Alexandra's choice of a seat. She was so shocked she couldn't even speak and make a complaint. Mavelus made a shudder of uneasiness, for he didn't like Alexandra. She gave off a really bad vibe that only Duel Monsters could sense. Nevertheless, Phoenix saw it, too. She could sense Mavelus' hate for her.

"Don't you think you should get a longer skirt, Alexandra?" Evelyn suggested. "I know we can customize our uniforms, but you can see everything."

"Like really," said Alexis. "Have you no shame?"

Alexandra took a look at herself, then looked back the others. She smiled and bit her lip, squinting her eyes to give a timid expression. Clearly, she didn't. Alexis had to admit, this girl had no problem showing off her femininity. If Alexis could describe the princess from Dragon's Nest in a few words they would be, pronounced, unchained, lustful. She was a sweet cocktail of hardcore seduction; a poison almost, and the men of Duelist Academy were drinking it.

"Anyone of you excited for the ball tonight?" she asked, dodging the question.

"I wish I could say I am," said Evelyn. "I'm not sure what I'm going to be wearing. But, tell me, Alexandra, is it true that you've been chosen by Master Yu-Gi-Oh to be Prince Yuri's bride?"

"Oh," Alexandra said casting a beautiful grin. Her cheeks turning peachy pink with excitement. The sunset cast a warm golden halo on her. "Word travels fast around here doesn't it?" She snatched one of Evelyn's fries and ate it. "Well, yes, Princess. I have been chosen as the top candidate to marry Yuri. I can't blame Master Yu-Gi-Oh for choosing me though. I mean, let's face it. My name may belong to Von Klause but I have Dragonheart blood flowing through my body."

"Ahem," Ezra said, stretching the collar of her blouse. "Uh...woo, is it getting hot in here?"

"No surprise Yugi would choose a girl from House Dragonheart," said Phoenix.

Alexandra laughed, kicking her legs back and forth. "I'm sorry Yuri denied you though, Evelyn. I fear it just wasn't meant to be."

"Oh yeah!" said Evelyn.

Alexandra shrugged and took another fry from Evelyn's basket. "I don't mean to be saucy, Evelyn. But it's the truth. I mean, do you really think marrying Yuri is going to save your kingdom? Let alone make your family happy? Mommy and daddy won't accept you even if you married Norman the Conqueror."

"I could care less what my mother and father think, Alexandra," Evelyn said, bringing her basket farther from Alexandra's grip.

"Oh really?" Alexandra asked.

"It's the truth," Evelyn said reassuringly.

Alexandra let out humor through her nose with a soft puff of air, and she looked out to sea. "House Alteria is not the most respected monarchy in Termnnia, love. Your family always arrives late for every war, spends its coffers lavishly, and they don't care for the people, except for you of course. It was my uncle and myself who had to travel to King's Rock with wagons of crops and beef to feed your people."

"Right," said Evelyn. "If you ask me, that made us look really bad. They started loving you more and hating us tenfold. Alexandra, you and your uncle could start rebellion like that."

"I only mean to extend an olive branch between our Houses," said Alexandra. "House Alteria and House Dragonheart never saw eye-to-eye, but you and me, we can be wiser than our fathers. I can still offer to help your kingdom even if I marry Yuri."

"How, pray tell, do you intend to do that?" Ezra asked.

"I'll find ways, little mage," said Alexandra.

"Not if I get Yuri first!" An Eldori girl with long blonde hair that went down to her ankles and tan skin stomped in front of their table. She was from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm. Her uniform customized with a pleated skirt and a hooded blazer.

"Well, well," said Alexandra. "If it isn't Lady Tanya Reagan. How are things in the wood trade going?"

"Spare me the pleasantries," said Tanya. "I'm here to let you both know that Yuri is mine. So you can forget about going to the ball with him tonight."

"Yours?" chuckled Alexis. "Oh my, that's rich."

"You don't believe me?" said Tanya. "If anyone in this school is getting Yuri's hand in marriage, it's going to be me!"

Alexandra reared her head and laughed. "You think Yuri is going to want to marry the daughter of a lowly wood trader?" asked Alexandra.

"And why not?" said Tanya. "We don't trade just any wood. We sell Kingswood. The wood that is used to craft the finest shields and furniture in the land. Our best customer is The Spire of the Kings! The High King uses our wood to craft the shield for his army."

"So what?" said Alexis. "It doesn't matter what you say, kiddo, but Alexandra has been chosen to be Yuri's bride."

"Which is why I'm challenging her to a Duel using the Dueling pact!" said Tanya. "Winner gets to marry Yuri."

"Tenacious, aren't you?" giggled Alexandra. She leaned to the left, showing off her thick thigh. "Sorry, but, I don't have my deck on me. Why don't we have ourselves a little bit of a gauntlet match?"

"I'm listening," said Tanya.

"Evelyn here is also in line for Yuri's heart."

"I am?" Evelyn asked.

"You're a lovely girl, Evelyn," said Alexandra. "And you're more than worthy to be a wife for Yuri. However, we all can't be Yuri's wives. Or can we?" She placed a finger on her bottom lip and looked up at the sky. "Oh my, we could be. That would be delicious."

"Uh..no thanks," Tanya said, turning her earring into a Duel Disk with a thought. "Yuri's mine, and I'm not sharing. And not for nothing, Alexandra, but there isn't going to be enough room in bed for your big ass."

Alexandra giggled. "As you wish. You're no fun at all. Well, as I was saying. You two battle it out right here, right now. Winner faces me to see who gets Yuri."

The boys in the cafe began to groan with jealousy, wishing they could be Prince Yuri.

"So be it," said Tanya. "Winner faces you to see who gets Yuri. Sounds legit. It's time to Duel, Evelyn."

"So be it," said Evelyn. "But, Alexandra, if I do win this Duel and face you, I won't hold anything back during our match. One way or another, I'm going to get Yuri from you."

"Good luck," Alexandra said, blowing her a kiss.

"DUEL!" Evelyn and Tanya shouted.

Tanya held up her Duel Disk. "As the challenger, I'll start first. Draw. I summon Menju of the Thousand Hands. This allows me to bring a Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier to my hand. Next, I use the spell, Pre-Preparation of Rites to bring forth a Super Soldier Ritual and another Super Soldier."

"A Black Luster Soldier Deck," said Alexis.

"Ooo," hotted Alexandra. "Black Luster Soldier versus Buster Blader. Who will win this contest I wonder. Oh, I love this school. This is so exciting."

"Don't get excited all over my book, please," said Phoenix.

"I end my turn," said Tanya.

"My turn!" Evelyn announced. "Draw! I use Destruction Swordsman Fusion!"

"Wow, already!" Ezra said with amazement. "I guess we won't see Buster Blader versus Black Luster Soldier after all."

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman leaped to the field from a portal of light. He stood above Evelyn proudly. She ordered him to attack.

"Hmmph!" Buster Blader growled and unsheathed his sword. He charged for Menju and sliced him seventeen times, but it was so fast it looked like he hit him once.

"I take 1400," said Tanya, rather calm even after the attack.

 **Evelyn-8000**

 **Tanya-6600**

"I place three cards face down and end my turn. You're up, Tanya."

"Lucky shot," said Tanya. "I draw! Awesome. I play the Field Spell, Gateway to Chaos!"

A bright sphere morphed behind Tanya, lighting up the darkest corners of the cafe. "With this card, I will search for a Black Luster Soldier ritual monster or a Gaia the Fierce Knight. From my deck, I search for Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight. And now I will use the Ritual Spell, Super Soldier Ritual! I will offer my Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Evening Twilight to Ritual Summon my Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier!"

The spectators got out of their seats and crowded around the battlefield; every one of them excited to see a great battle between the ultimate forms of Buster Blader and Black Luster Soldier.

Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier and Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman eyed each other with laser-point fury and drew their blades. The fantastic steel of their weapons glistened in the sunlight. More spectators above crowded to the balcony eager to see the long-awaited match between the two legendary warriors.

"Looks like you've drawn quite the crowd, ladies," said Alexandra. "Ooo, all I need now is a bag of popcorn and a hot dog."

"Now you're making me hungry," said Alexis. "That salad I had wasn't a full meal. Wish we had some right about now."

Alexandra giggled. "Watching their Dueling strategies is plenty for me to snack on. I could learn a thing or two."

At once the two soldiers went to battle. Steel met against steel, causing colorful sparks of divine light. Trap cards were activated, spells were cast. Evelyn and Tanya did all they could to keep their warriors on the field.

"Chain Destruction!" Tanya said activating a trap that summoned chains of darkness. They coiled around Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman and reduced his ATK by 700.

Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier charged.

"Activate trap!" cried Evelyn. "Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 Life Points, this card will negate and destroy your Chain Destruction trap, freeing my Buster Blader and raising his ATK back to normal."

"NO!" shouted Tanya. "From my hand..."

The battle kept going until their Spell/Trap Zones were empty and their hands had no cards. Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier bowed at Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman for being a worthy foe.

Tanya huffed and puffed, trying to calm herself from the anxiety. Evelyn was soaked in sweat. She, too, was gasping for air.

A clap could be heard from the crowd. Evelyn spotted Dancer on one of the balconies with Kevin, Ethan, and Antoine. "That's my girl down there boys," he said proudly. "What a woman! What a Duelist! That's why I love her so much!"

"You're good, Princess," said Tanya. She used the back of her hand to wipe sweat from her brow. "I hate to admit it, but you're amazing. My Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier usually spelled doom for my opponents. You have my respect. It seems either one of us will make decent wives for Yuri."

"I agree," said Evelyn. "The loser of this match should have nothing to be upset about. We both fought our hardest. It all comes down to this. Here you and I stand. No cards in our hands. No face down cards, and our best warriors on the field. The outcome of this Duel will depend on what we draw. I will start mine. Draw!"

Black Luster Soldier and Buster Blader's had a ferocious battle all over the field. Their swords sparked when they came into contact, and every time one of their masters had a chance to get rid of them at last, a spell or a trap would be activated that saved them from being sent to the Graveyard. If they did get sent there, a combo would ensue to make sure the monsters would be brought back.

The two warriors circled around each other as the next battle phase continued. This was it. Evelyn played one final spell card called United We Stand, which boosted Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's ATK by 800 for each monster she controlled. Buster Blader was the only monster she had, he only got 800 ATK, but it was more than enough to boost his power to be far stronger than Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier. Tanya had no more options and stood still, accepting the outcome of the Duel.

"Well fought, Evelyn," said Tanya. "I guess you were the superior Duelist today. Go on. Finish the game."

"Let's have a rematch sometime," said Evelyn. Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman proudly stood by her, mounting his blade over his shoulder.

"We shall one day," said Tanya. "But I promise you, I'll be coming out the victor next time."

Buster Blader gave a mighty leap into the air. He raised his sword over his head in mid-flight. Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier placed his hands on the pommel of his sword and nodded his head in defeat, waiting for the final blow. The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's blade stopped. Buster Blader could not find it in him to strike down a noble foe. Instead, the two warriors locked hands. They nodded to each other, congratulating themselves for a well-fought battle. The sound of applause rang out before the two soldiers disappeared.

"Good game, Princess," Tanya said, putting her deck into the case strapped to her belt. "See you around."

"I'll be waiting," said Evelyn, watching her opponent leave.

"Well, that was very exciting," said Alexandra. "Great game, Evelyn. Seeing you two control those powerful warriors was most exhilarating. I loved it."

"I guess that leaves it down to us," said Evelyn.

"Indeed it does," said Alexandra. "But I did not bring my deck, as I no doubt have told you. Perhaps we can schedule our match for another time. Well, I must get back to the dorm and take a bath. The ball is in a few hours."

"She's right," said Alexis. "Come on. We have to get ready."

"I hope mother packed me a nice dress," said Evelyn.

* * *

 **Later**

"Could you...at least put something on as you search for your attire, Princess?" Ezra asked, sitting on a loveseat while wrapped in a towel, still damp from her bath.

She kept her eyes glued to the pages of her book so as not to see Evelyn walking about their dorm room with no clothes on at all. She tore open the drawers of her dressing cabinets, wondering what to put on for the ball that night. "You'd think with all the luggage I brought, I would have packed a decent gown."

"Didn't your mother pack your clothes for you?" Ezra asked, licking her finger before flipping to the next page of her book.

"Clothes," scoffed Evelyn. "All mother packed for me was short skirts and naughty lingerie to impress Yuri. Don't you have any dresses I can borrow, Ezra?"

"None that will fit you," Ezra said, looking up from her book. "I don't mean to be crude Evelyn but, you've gone up another size over the summer."

Evelyn looked at her. "You serious?"

"I don't lie," said Ezra. "Perhaps Phoenix has a spare dress." She picked up her PDA on the coffee table. "She was always such a clothes hoarder back in the Citadel. I'm sure she's brought a healthy share of gowns."

Alexis came out of the bathroom, dripping wet from her shower. "Woo!" she said when she saw Evelyn. "I didn't think the moon came out so early."

Ezra snickered at her humor.

"Hilarious," Evelyn said sarcastically. "Alexis, you wouldn't happen to have any spare gowns would you?"

"Not for Humans I don't," said Alexis. "Sorry, hun."

"Argh!" Evelyn said slamming the door to her vanity dresser.

Someone else entered the room. It was Alexandra. She was already dressed in a lavish ballgown of white and baby blue. She giggled and blushed when she saw Evelyn standing naked in front of her. "Oh, Princess. Still haven't found anything to wear yet?"

"Oh really? You think?" Evelyn snapped.

"Don't get saucy with me, Princess," said Alexandra. "I had a spare ballgown for you to use, but if you're going to be that way..."

"NO!" cried Evelyn. "No! I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean..."

"I know, I know," said Alexandra. "I was merely joshing you, darling. Sit tight, and I'll be right back with your gown."

Alexis stopped powdering her face in front of the mirror and looked at Alexandra. "Since when did you care for helping others?"

"Since I met Yuri," Alexandra sighed passionately, waving her white embroidered fan over her face. "He's a kind and gentle young man. His sweetness has sort of rubbed off on me. I can't help but feel like helping a fellow Princess in need."

"I hope his kindness is the only thing that's rubbed off on you," Ezra said with concern.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Well," Yugi said looking at his PDA. "Looks like the girls are all ready."

Yuri and his friends rode down the elevator from their dorm tower, all of them dressed in their best. The glass walls revealed the rest of the academy and the city below glistening like a thousand diamonds in a dark mine. Searchlights crisscrossed in the night sky alight with fireworks making beautiful and arcane patterns before the light of the moon.

"Let me see," said Jon.

Yugi showed him his PDA. He was viewing Alexis's profile. She, Evelyn, Ezra, Phoenix, Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexandra were posing together in the mirrored hallway of the girl's dorm dressed in ball gowns and racy party dresses. The crystal chandeliers above giving off enough light to make them look like a group of beautiful angels along with the filter Alexis added for the photo.

 **Me and my girls all dressed up for tonight!**

 **#Drinking #Dancing #Girlsnightout #DuelistAcademyBall1007**

"Ten thousand likes within an hour?" Yugi said in disbelief.

"What are likes?" asked Ryon. "And how can I use this...social media everyone is going on about? It looks like fun."

"Why are they using a number sign before they state their words?" Jon asked. "Is that something you Easterners do?"

"It's called a Hashtag," said Yuri. "It's an annoyance that I thought would stay on Earth."

Michael chuckled. "Well, since Eredas has the most functional Gate thanks to the Black Market Trade, it's only natural that Earthly customs snake their way into Termnnia."

Yuri growled ferociously. "When I'm High King, I'm going to ban those fucking Hashtags. Under pain of death."

The elevator finally took them down to the lower levels of the main castle of the academy. When it opened, Bastion, Zane, and Ser Dancer were standing outside. Just like Yuri and the others, they were dressed in their best.

"Well, they've finally arrived," said Bastion. "Yuri, I take it this will be your first ball?"

"No kidding," said Yuri. "I may be royalty and all now, but I've got no experience with these things."

Zane gave a soft chuckle. "I thought so. Have no worries, Prince. Michael and I will show you how to mingle here."

"I wish to help out as well," said Dancer with a bow. "My Princes, Master Yugi; you all look rather dapper tonight."

"Thanks," said Yugi. "Where's Princess Evelyn, Dancer? I was sure she'd be by your side tonight."

Dancer laughed. "Oh no, my little master. Pairs never meet the hour before the ball."

"Oh, how dreadful," said Bastion. "The hallways are clogged with thousands of students taking photos of themselves and their groups. You can guess which gender is dominating that prospect."

"The ladies, of course," said Dancer. "The Duelist Academy Ball is an annual event the likes no one else but the students can see. Many of the students here are experiencing it for the first time. Naturally, none love the ball more than the ladies do."

"It's a chance for them to find their Prince Charming," Zane said with a snigger. "Dancing, music, and all the champagne and wine you can drink. You can guess what that means."

"I can imagine," said Yuri.

"Traif," said Bastion, rubbing his temples. "I kid you not, Dr. Crowler has ordered a double shipment of condoms just for tonight. Let's just say a lot of little princes and princesses came into the world during the early years of the ball."

Yuri and the others let out loud laughs.

"Come, gentlemen," said Dancer. "Mayhaps we can have ourselves a glass of champagne in the halls outside the ballroom. As a toast to celebrate this new Alliance of the greatest and most powerful princes in Termnnia."

"Here! Here!" said Bastion.

They followed Dancer down the halls of the academy. The lights were dimmed down around a large radius of the ballroom which was large enough to house hundreds of thousands. Fireworks could be seen being launched from ships out at sea in the distance and over the school. The flashes of cameras were blinding as Yuri and his friends got in line to the ballroom. On the floor above, they heard a commotion. They looked up and saw Alexis and the girls waving at them. Evelyn was blowing Dancer kisses while Alexandra waved at Yuri challenging him with her curvaceous physique.

"Hubba! Hubba!" Ricky shouted, jumping on Yuri's shoulder.

"What?" said Yugi. "Oh no, you let him come, Yuri?"

Ricky put both paws on his hips. "If you weren't da King of Games, I'd pulverize ya! Come on, tough guy! You and me, let's go! I'll tear ya limb from limb, one bang at a time, you're so tough!"

"Uh..." Yugi said staring at the creature.

"Yeah, it's what I thought," said Ricky.

"Calm down you guys," said Zane.

"He started it!" Yugi and Ricky said together while pointing at one another. "I started it!?" they said together again.

"Enough!" said Yuri. "Come on, you guys! Don't fight. I'm already stressed enough as it is."

"Wait!" Syrus called running down the hall. "Wait for me!"

"Wait for us!" Jaden laughed taking the lead while Chumley was dragging behind in the rear of the group. "Sorry guys," Jaden said finally catching up with his friends. "Chumley decided to have a last minute snack."

"I can't dance on an empty stomach, dude," said Chumley. "I had to prepare myself a grilled cheese sandwich before coming down here."

"A grilled cheese sandwich?" Syrus said in frustration. "You made five of them!"

The doors to the glass pyramid were finally pulled open by two Duelist Academy Knights adorned in their armor. The students walked in. The pyramid was dark with only LED string lights, colorful spotlights hanging on the ceiling rungs and the blasts of the fireworks outside. A band was performing graceful ballroom music by Termnnian composers which Yuri found to be the most beautiful music he had ever heard. Already couples took to the floors to dance to the songs being played. Yuri stood his ground with a glass of champagne in his hand while waited for his date to arrive.

"Well, well, well," Chazz Princeton said walking up to Yuri with his two bodyguards. "I never thought I'd see you all dressed up."

"Look at 'im boss," said Chazz's blue-haired companion. "He tinks he knows where he belongs."

"I am the Prince of Termnnia," said Yuri. "I have more reason to be here than you. You're nothing more than Chazz's bitch."

"You care to say that again?" said the boy.

"Just calm down," said Chazz, grabbing his friend by the collar of his jacket. "You're going to get us thrown out. And if you get me thrown out before I have a dance with my darling Alexis, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Yes, boss."

"Yuri," said Chazz. "Are you still going to accept my challenge, or are you going to play chicken and run?"

Yuri heard the clip-clip of slippers behind him. He felt an arm slither around his waist and his nose caught the familiar scent of freshly bloomed roses. He heard a giggle and felt the beautiful lips of Alexandra Von Klause press against his cheek.

"Is there a problem, Princeton?" she asked.

"Whoa, Your Highness," said Chazz. "I guess what they say about you is true. You really are getting hitched to this wimp."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you, Chazz?" said Alexandra. "This boy killed ten powerful monsters inside the Pillar of Termnnia and climbed all the way to the top with his bare hands to gain control of the God Cards. On top of that, he trained with Aurelian Legion, so he's got the hands of a well-trained killer. Let us not forget what he did to King Forrest and that pervert, Caesar, during the battle of Karad Antha. He can summon Gods and fight in wars, and yet you have the audacity to call him a wimp? You're just jealous."

Chazz and his friends laughed. "Jealous of him? You're outta your mind, Princess."

"You're out of your mind, Chazz," Alexis Rhodes said coming to join them.

"WHOA!" Chazz and his friends cried out when they saw Alexis approaching them.

The Princess no doubt caught their attention with her incredible attire. A white ballroom gown with sashes of silver silk. The dress had millions of tiny diamonds sewn into it, making her sparkle with each step. The waist hugged her curves and the bust formed perfectly with her round breasts glimmering from the precious gems sewn into the fabric. Chazz's friends stared at her chest with wide eyes and drool dripping down from the corner of their mouths.

"Hey, Alexis," said Chazz. "Care for a dance? Or are you here to see me take down this slacker?"

"Now is not the time for a Duel, Chazz," said Alexis, crossing her arms over her chest to keep her chest out of the view of Chazz's friends. "The evening is too young. Besides, Zane's my dance partner for tonight, so you can kindly fuck off." She turned to look at Yuri. "Your Grace," she said with a bow. She looked at Alexandra. "Princess," she said, bowing again before excusing herself.

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"I look so stupid in this dress!" Cora grumbled while hiding in the shadows of the hallway outside the room where the ball was being held.

Ms. Goldwine clicked her tongue. "Oh, Miss Cora, you're making such a fuss." She knelt in front of Cora and straightened her bluish-white ball gown which was styled after the Deep-Eyes White Dragon, one of the most powerful monsters in her Deck. The fabric was of brilliant white and was glowing with neon blue patterns. The back had ornamentation that resembled the dragon's wings. The jewelry on her ears, neck, and fingers was of platinum and designed to look like her Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"You look beautiful," Ms. Goldwine said, grinning feverishly. "Like a lady of House Kaiba."

Cora bit her bottom lip and chewed on it nervously, tasting her glossy lipstick. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do," said Ms. Goldwine. She lightly tapped her cheek. "Now, go out there and mingle. Do your thing."

"I'm nervous," said Cora. "There's royalty out there for Saafani's sake."

"It doesn't matter," said Ms. Goldwine. "You're richer than all of them combined. You're the daughter of Termnnia's only trillionaire. Money is just as good as any crown, Miss Cora, believe me. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a few suitors approach you."

Cora shrugged her shoulders, exposed by the gown. "I'm not interested in love, Ms. Goldwine. I want to take down any opponent who gets in my way and earn the Kaiba name."

"That suits me just fine," said Ms. Goldwine. "But I implore you not to become your father. There is more to life than Duel Monsters, Miss Cora. You're still young. Enjoy your youth; for in the blink of an eye, it will be gone."

"You don't have to worry about me so much," said Cora. "I'll be fine. That's not to say I don't appreciate your concern."

Ms. Goldwine bowed. "Well, I'll be off now. You go enjoy yourself, my sweet. If you wish to come home, message me. I'll be waiting for you at the academy's main fountain to pick you up."

"Thanks, Ms. Goldwine." Cora took a deep breath and walked through down the dark hallway, lit only with golden wall sconces that hung on the pillars. She finally entered the glass pyramid and was gazed upon by a thousand eyes, each afire with admiration, lust, and even envy. She heard whispers amongst the music as she casually strolled into the party.

"That's her!"

"Yeah, she's the one."

"That's Seto Kaiba's daughter!"

"They say she, too, has the Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"Hmph. Only the best for his little princess I suppose."

Despite the whispers flowing around her like an angry gale, Cora kept her composure and went to the buffet table to serve herself some appetizers. She filled her plate with tiny sausages wrapped in sweet buns, carrot sticks, and cubes of Mondovian cheese. No doubt in her mind, Cora was standing out above the others in the ball. Her gown was ahead of its time, and the glowing neon did very little to hide this. The wings on her back were fused with holographic technology that projected glimmering lights every time Cora moved.

"That's a very interesting dress you're wearing," Zane Truesdale said, holding a glass of champagne in his hand.

Cora finished chewing one of her sausages before speaking. "I hate it," she answered.

Zane was amused by her attitude and chuckled. "Seto Kaiba's love for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is more feverish than I thought. Especially if he has his tailors modeling dresses after it. Not to say I don't like it. It looks beautiful, that is no jest."

"Oh, thank you," said Cora. "You are?"

"Zane of the House Truesdale. And the school's rank one Duelist. My family has served the Royal House of Dalton as stewards since the forming of Domino City."

"I see," said Cora. "So, you know Prince Michael?"

"We grew up together, yes. We've been coming to this school since we were in the first grade. However, the war with King Forrest erupted after high school, and it kept him busy for the past three years. Now that the war is over, and King Forrest is dead, he can come back to school and finish his college-level courses. He and my brother, Syrus, are both freshmen this year."

"So your brother has big shoes to fill," said Cora.

"I don't have much faith in him," said Zane. He took a drink from his champagne to douse the rage within him. "He's not that much of a Duelist. But my friend, Prince Michael, is quite the player. He's deadly with his Archfiend monsters. Perhaps the both of you will go one-on-one this year."

Cora went red. "This is my first time at the school, period. I was a homeless girl before Seto Kaiba found me."

"Why did he take you in the first place?"

"He said something about his Blue-Eyes White Dragons 'sparked' or something. He went all crazy and forced me to use them all night."

"I see," said Zane. "So he gave his Blue-Eyes to you? I heard he was looking for an heir."

"No, the ones he gave me are not his dragons. The Blue-Eyes I hold are brand-new copies he created for his heir. And I guess I'm that heir."

"May I see them?" Zane asked.

Cora nodded and reached for a deck case that was strapped to a belt around her dress. She opened it with a flick of her middle finger and slid the deck out to show Zane. They were Blue-Eyes White Dragons alright, but they had a different artwork to them (Dark Side of Dimensions artwork).

"They're very beautiful," said Zane. "My compliments. I hope you use them to the best of your abilities."

"There's no other option," said Cora. "If I bring in so much as a C on my marks, Kaiba will take my dragons and kick my pretty ass out the door."

This did not surprise Zane. Kaiba was a man who did not settle for mediocrity. All the while, he pitied Cora. There was a lot of pressure on her, no doubt in that. Zane could only offer his support if she would have it.

"Look, I know this place can be a little overwhelming but if you need assistance, just let me know. I'll send you my ID number so you can contact me on your PDA."

Cora looked at him, her face was twisted in a cute expression of confusion. The glitter on her heart-shaped face twinkled in neverending flashes as though her skin was a mine rich with diamonds. After an awkward moment, her glossy lips formed into a smile.

"Sure, why not?" she said at last. "You look harmless. I'll be looking forward to toppling you off your pedestal."

Zane's face, usually locked in a permanent scowl formed into a very content gaze. He liked the challenge. "Were my Cyber Dragons so easy to beat," said he.

"May I step in, Truesdale?" said a brash Eldori with long black hair and tan skin. "I'd like to know who your pretty friend is."

Zane and Cora both shot the intruder an angry glare. "Cora," said Zane, "this is Prince Leonor of the House Abascal from the land of Sapania."

"I am honored to meet your friend, Zane. You haven't done me the honor of meeting her. So, this lovely flower is the daughter of Seto Kaiba. Word has spread about your Duel earlier today. They say you used the Blue-Eyes White Dragon against Duke Lucas of the House Silvergraft. But that can't be. Only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were ever made in this word since High Queen Evangelia defeated your House in the Dance of the Dragon Queens. And I seriously doubt Seto Kaiba would give up his precious Blue-Eyes even to his own daughter. Which leaves me to wonder. How does he have one in the first place? There was never news of Seto Kaiba having a wife."

"He adopted me," said Cora.

Leonor laughed. "So you mean to tell me there is not an ounce of Kaiba blood inside of that beautiful body? Oh, how I'd love to just rip that dress of right now and conduct a proper...examination of you."

"Yeah, I'll bet you would, you pervert!" said Cora.

"Hmm, then how about a Duel so I can see your dragons instead? There is a vacant arena on the balcony we can use. What say you, my dear? You win I leave you at peace for the rest of the night. Lose, and I take you to my room to spend the evening with me."

"You're out of line, Your Highness," said Zane. "Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can force her to join you against her will."

"She doesn't have to play," said Leonor, twisting a lock of his fine black hair around his finger.

"But I do," said Cora. "I'm not going to let some pompous prince push me around."

"You know what the stipulations are for this game right?" said Zane. "You lose, you're all his for the night."

"Just for the night," said Leonor. "Unless of course, she begs for more."

"Outside, now!" said Cora. "I won't take this shit."

In no time at all the three of them were in the arena, the oversized ones used during the Duelist Kingdom tournament many years ago. Still, it had to do seeing as how Duel Disks were barred from the party.

"Prepared to be amazed by my incredible skills, Miss Kaiba. I shall begin first, seeing as how I'm royalty. Now, where to begin. Ah, perfect. I play Pot of Duality. I excavate three cards. Add one to my hand. And shuffle the other two back into my deck. Now, behold the field spell, PSY-Fra Circuit. Next, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Cora drew from her deck. She revealed a Blue-Eyes in her hand and Special Summoned her Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.


	81. Alluring Dance of the Cyber Gymnasts

**Cora**

* * *

Ms. Goldwine urgently knocked on the door to her bedroom located in the fourth floor of Seto Kaiba's personal tower, perched on the top of a cliff with a brilliant view of the sea and the red rooftops of the island resort below used to house the many tourists who came to the island to enjoy the sights and marvel at Duelist Academy, which was deemed one of Termnnia's ten Wonders of the World.

Ms. Goldwine again rapped on the door and her patience grew thin. She swung the door open at once and folded her arms in disgust when she saw the state of Cora's room. Her dirty clothes were strewn all over the floor, so was her academy uniform which she didn't even press to clear it of wrinkles. Her desk was littered with cards and a black bra was hung miserably over the chair.

And there was Cora, face down on her bed, snoring loudly. Her limbs askew in different directions. She wore only a gray tank top and black panties that rolled halfway down in her sleep and revealed the crack of her butt. Her bed sheets in crumpled heaps on her mattress and her pillow was wet with drool.

"Miss Cora!" Ms. Goldwine snapped, tapping her foot impatiently on the polished wooden floor.

Cora did not even stir. Probably wasted from the previous night's festivities. She responded with a loud snore.

"Wake up this instant!" Ms. Goldwine commanded. Nothing. "CORA!" she roared loudly.

That finally got Cora to raise her head wearily and slowly as though it weighed a ton. Cora wiped the saliva from the side of her mouth and looked at Ms. Goldwine.

"Morning." The rebellious girl said upon seeing the Kaiba Corp secretary. Ms. Goldwine scoffed and crossed her arms furiously over her chest. Her snow-white blouse was reflecting the sunlight from the window beside Cora's bed brightly it almost blinded Cora's sleepy eyes. "What?" Cora asked again.

"You missed your first class that's what? Is this how you repay Mr. Kaiba for all he's done for you young lady? By partying all through the eve on a school night? Look at the state of this place. I left it tidy for you and you demolish it within a day. And look at your uniform it's all crumpled on the floor!"

"Sorry," Cora shrugged using her arms for support to keep her up.

"You'll be truly sorry when Seto finds out you slept through your first class. Now get out of bed and take a shower to clean all the negativity off your body. On the double!"

Cora narrowed her eyes and got out of bed in frustration. She stripped out of her nightwear before Ms. Goldwine who stood paralyzed with shock at the girl's lack of decency. Cora then marched into the bathroom slamming the door shut causing a few things to fall off her shelf.

"Oh that girl!" scoffed Ms. Goldwine, her blonde hair naturally tied into a boring bun and her black-rimmed glasses dropped down the bridge of her nose in her fury and she slid them back up with her finger. She picked up the clothes Cora left on the floor. She heard the toilet flush and then the pipes in the walls rumbled as Cora turned on the shower.

"What's the agenda today, Ms. Goldwine?" Cora called from the bathroom.

"Well, seeing as how you missed your Alchemy class, you have an economics class next."

"Economics? I thought this was a school for Dueling!"

"Yes, but you now belong to a family who is in charge of a trillion gold corporation. Not only must you excel in Duel Monsters but in business as well. You will have responsibilities at Kaiba Corp as well."

"He wants me to take charge of the business?"

"No, that responsibility has been given to Master Mokuba." Ms. Goldwine leaned against the bathroom door. "Do you require any assistance in there, Miss Cora?"

"I can clean myself thank you!" Cora snapped. "You creep me out sometimes Ms. Goldwine."

"Well, let me worry, it's just that this must all seem so sudden to you."

"I have adjusted rather well Ms. Goldwine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, do hurry yourself. You're going to be late. Lucky for you I have a spare uniform already cleaned and pressed for you. Do you have clean underwear?"

"You bought me enough to stock the entire school, woman!"

"What about socks?"

"A butt load in my drawer."

"Watch your mouth when speaking to me. I will not tolerate that!"

"Whatever," Cora groaned. "Man, the sooner I Duel the better. I'm itching for an opponent to play against. I can almost hear my Blue-Eyes roaring with a thirst for battle."

"You sound more and more like him by the day," said Ms. Goldwine. "I guess he would be proud." She still clung to Cora's tank top and gave it a long sniff.

* * *

When Cora was dressed into her uniform she and Ms. Goldwine took the Academy Metro rail to a school of aqua monsters taught by one Mako Tsunami. His class was located in an underwater town underneath the school. There were students everywhere enjoying the view the glass dome provided them. A pod of humpback whales swam by alongside the various sea serpents that guarded the seas around Duel Island.

They crossed a long metal bridge over a bay towards a white citadel decorated with glowing coral. There was a quaint tune coming from the speakers that helped relax Cora's nerves (The Sea Shrine Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories).

There were neon green light in the form of tropical trees on aquatic gardens with tables so the students could enjoy a meal or a cup of coffee next to the infinite blue outside.

"Oh, I don't see why you have me wearing a bow," Cora said, trying to remove the pink silk bow Ms. Goldwine put in her hair.

"Oh, come now Ms. Cora you're making such a fuss, as usual." Ms. Goldwine fixed it. "You look cute."

"I not supposed to look cute. I'm a Kaiba!"

"You still have much to prove if you wish to have that name, Cora. You may have the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your deck but that doesn't make you a Kaiba. If you displease him in any way, you could lose everything."

"Then I'll work double hard to prove to him I am worthy of being a Kaiba."

"You don't have to do this, Miss Cora. I have a place of my own in Domino City. You could live with me. I can take good care of you."

"You're really starting to creep me out," Cora said scooting back awkwardly from Ms. Goldwine. "And I appreciate the offer but how in the hell are you going to pay for all this. Duelist Academy is not exactly a cheap school."

"I will find a way, but I understand if you wish to keep this up. That's what I admire about you Cora, you never back down from any challenge. Kaiba forced you to Duel all night, but you still kept playing and playing until it pleased him. I know a few 'promising' Duelists who gave up after their second Duel. You pushed on for more than seventy games."

"I aim to be the best. And I will be the best. I'd love to stay and chat, Ms. Goldwine, but I have class."

"Very well," said Ms. Goldwine. "I will pick you up after class and take you to lunch. Have a good day, dear."

"Yes." Cora muttered before marching onto the bridge and breaking into a run. _She is getting really close to me. Goddesses, this is so weird._

Cora burst through the coral doors of the citadel in time to see her professor, an olive-skinned Eldori, approach the podium atop a platform of glass that gave a view of the coral reef below and schools of beautiful tropical fish swimming by.

Professor Mako Tsunami wore armored blue robes trimmed with platinum. He had spiked black hair with a dark blue hue and a blue headband. Cora found a seat all to herself in the back and sat down. Her butt was chilled by the cold steel from the air conditioning that cooled the humid classroom causing her to shiver. Professor Mako made a speech about the thirteen seas of Termnnia and his adventures on the fierce waters.

He boasted of stories battling sea monsters of the deep and fighting back an Orc navy in the Battle of Red Monday keeping back any more Orcs from sailing into Termnnia while another force was attacking Rassay where Yuri was hiding.

Speaking of which, there he was below her not for class, as this was not on his schedule, but to accompany Yugi, for he brought news of his marriage with Alexandra and Yami's involvement in the whole thing. Cora chewed on her pencil why keeping an eye on her two rivals. Yugi especially, for she heard of the many legendary her father Seto and Yugi had in the past.

She heard a flirty click behind her. Cora turned her head and saw the grinning face of Ethan Morris.

"Hey," he whispered.

Cora looked at him and turned her head to focus back on Professor Mako standing proudly in front of a set of fossilized jaws that belonged to an ancient sea monster. Ethan gathered his things and sat next to her.

"I'm Ethan of the House of Morris. And you are?"

"Not interested," Cora answered, her teeth clamped onto her pencil with the Kaiba Corp logo on the top near the aluminum band that held the pink eraser.

"Sorry, you sort of stand out from the other girls I've seen around here. Your academy outfit is heavily customized. I've never seen shimmery gold and black flannel before and there are diamonds on your Blue-Eyes White Dragon's escutcheon. I have a thing for rich girls. I hail from a family with a lot of money too you know."

"So do half the other losers who flirted with me today?" Cora declared, quietly so as not to disrupt the teacher's lecture. "You're also the kid who lost the Emerald Marches to the youngest child of House Ungard."

Ethan cringed. It hurt him to know that everyone in the school knew of his painful defeat at the hands of Prince Malcolm many months ago. "You've heard of that?"

"I have. I got to know Princess Evelyn in my last class. She told me all about you and I saw you there as well gawking at me. I'll say it again, kid. I'm not interested."

"Could I at least get a name?"

"Cora Kaiba."

"Kaiba you said? I didn't know Seto Kaiba had a daughter."

"I'm just his protege," Cora answered copying down notes on the board on the properties and strategies of water Dueling. "I'm still working to make myself worthy to be called his daughter."

Ethan smirked and nodded his head, his notebook was blank, not a single world was copied down. His eyes were focused on Cora. Her brilliant blue eyes glowing in the turquoise light of the water outside the glass walls of Professor Mako's classroom. "You are so hot." He commented arrogantly.

"Thanks...I guess," Cora said with a roll of her eyes, but her interest was piqued.

No one except Kaiba and Ms. Goldwine had ever commented on her beauty, not that she felt she had any. After being tossed away like trash multiple times in her life, she never thought of herself as beautiful or 'hot' as Ethan said. At this point she seemed to welcome any comment. She could feel her face turning hot and Ethan suppressed a laugh by saying how wonderful she looked when she blushed. She insisted that she wasn't blushing, that the humidity was making her feel parched and warm.

Ethan offered her a water bottle from his bag. Cora politely refused and took one out of hers.

"I've got my own," she said unscrewing the plastic cap.

Ethan smiled and put the water bottle away. "Say, why don't you and I go out?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on," Ethan said, nudging her playfully on her forearm. "Just one date."

Another roll of her eyes. Cora wanted to get on with the lesson and think of a way to greet Prince Yuri and Yugi Muto below after class. Ethan saw her eyes looking at the two and he frowned.

"He's not worth talking to. You know he stood up our princess, who needed his hand in marriage to save our country."

"Your country doesn't need saving anymore. Master Yugi took care of Prince Malcolm and ceased the hostilities between your kingdoms. So Evelyn marrying him is out of the question. You really need to let that go, boy."

"You'll see, I'm going to be the first person in this school to beat him," Ethan boasted. He noticed a device on Cora's right arm. "Hey, is that the new Duel Disk I heard so much about? Wow, looks like daddy is spoiling his little girl."

Cora giggled. Daddy? She thought. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

She looked at the black device in her hand with glowing blue neon lights and a blue gem in the center which acted as her projector which displayed her cards virtually. It was a new model she received after her trials against the Duel Robot. As of now, only five people in the world had this model. Kaiba and Cora. He even gave one to Yugi as a token of respect for their epic rivalry and the gold, gem-studded one Prince Yuri had formed into a ring on his finger. And Alexis Rhodes, for being the top student in the school both academically and in Duel Monsters, though she had a struggle for the top spot with Zane who refused Kaiba's new model.

"Say, why don't we give it a try and have a Duel later today? You win, I leave. But I win, then we go on a date."

Cora smiled at his proposal and turned her gaze from Yuri and Yugi back to Ethan's grinning face. "Trust me, kid. You don't want to do that."

"Why?"

Cora scoffed and gave another roll of her eyes. "Because, I've been trained by Seto Kaiba himself. And let's just say that I have a beast in my deck that may prove too much of a shock to you. Truth be told, I don't think the school is ready for my cards."

"Babe, I've seen it all."

"No you haven't. I've got cards that haven't even been printed yet. Remember, my 'father' is the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the largest gaming company in Termnnia. We have a pretty astute partnership with Industrial Illusions, the company run by High Chancellor Pegasus. After the shit he pulled in Duelist Kingdom many years ago, this relationship surprises me."

"What did Pegasus do that was so bad?"

"Souls were stolen." Cora shrugged. "Or so, Yugi and his friends would have us believe. But Seto dismisses the notion as _Hocus Pocus mind tricks_. I think so, too. Magic is pretty scarce in Termnnia what with all the persecution the Church of Yeu has been doing."

"I knew there was something weird about that Pegasus," said Ethan. "I saw him take on this hotshot Duelist named Bandit Kieth back at the Arena of Heroes the day Yugi Dueled Malcolm. There was a magic unlike any I've ever seen at work in that match, and let me tell you, just thinking of what went on down there has me spooked."

Class ended at last with Mako announcing a diving trip at the end of the semester. Ms. Goldwine had entered the room and bowed, wagging her finger as a gesture to tell Cora to come.

"We're going to have to put a rain check on that Duel of yours. I was nice meeting you, Ethan." Cora gathered her things and go up to meet with Ms. Goldwine.

"What's up?" Cora asked.

Ms. Goldwine gave a click with her tongue. "There's been a situation, and Kaiba needs you above ground pronto."

* * *

A student was pinned to the wall outside a walkway overlooking the glistening blue sea. It was such a tranquil setting hearing the waves crashing against the rocks below and the seagulls singing above, but it was hard to enjoy the paradise. The student was being harassed by an angry Duelist who challenged him to Duel. The Duelist was an Eldori with spiked blond hair and he wore a purple shirt with torn sleeves and a gold spider design and black slacks and boots. He stood over the student while balling his fists and flexing his muscles. He was what the students called a Gold Digger, greedy players who traveled to Duel Island and hope to win or steal all the rare cards on the island.

"I thought you said we were playing by Battle City rules," the defeated Duelist whimpered looking up at him.

"We were, now give me your two rarest cards now!"

"But the Battle City rules say I must give you my one rarest card. And you can't play like this against me. It's against the rules for tourists to Duel students!"

"Well I make my own rules, kid. Now give me your two rarest cards or else!"

A loud whistle disrupted the dispute. It was Mokuba Kaiba dressed in academy Duel armor with a black cloth-of-gold cape. "Dueling Foul!" he shouted. "Tourists are not allowed to Duel with students!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted the tourist. "And just who are you, kid?"

"I'm the official Commissioner of Games here in Duelist Academy. It is my job to settle Dueling disputes and you have broken enough rules to get yourself booted off the island."

"And what happens if I don't?"

"Then you deal with me." Seto Kaiba approached the punk clutching his metal briecase. Cora and Ms. Goldwine followed him.

"Se-Seto Kaiba?"

Mokuba grinned proudly. "Hey, bro. Hey Cora."

Kaiba stopped and looked at the tourist with his cold gaze. "When you disrespect my brother you disrespect my family and the academy. And I have zero tolerance for punks who defile this island for their own gain. This is a school of royalty, not a treasure trove you can raid from."

"What's your problem!?" shouted the tourist.

Kaiba smirked. He set down his metal briefcase on the ground and opened it. "It's time someone put you in your place."

The punk got on his knees and gawked at the collection of cards inside glowing like gold in a treasure chest. "Whoa, whoa, amazing! What's up with all these rare cards?"

"I challenge you to a Duel here and now. On the condition that you use these rare cards to boost the power of your pathetic deck."

The punk laughed with greed examining the cards in his hands. "You sure about this?" Kaiba waited for the punk to get his deck ready. He slapped his cards into a standard issue Battle City Duel Disk and sneered. "With all these rare cards and my skill there's no way you'll win. Watch out Kaiba!"

"You're not going to be facing me you fool!" Kaiba snarled with joy. "You will face against my daughter."

The punk's expression went to confusion then, in no time at all, he burst out laughing as Cora took her place in front of Seto activating Kaiba's new Duel Disk model and placed a scanner over her eyes.

"What in the hell? Is that the new Duel Disk?"

"Yes it," Kaiba said pretentiously. "And it will be all yours if you can beat her."

"Seriously? You sure about this? It can be mine if I win?"

"Think you're up for the challenge?" Cora asked.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kaiba. Your little girl is going to get the spanking she deserves."

"All I need is one card and you are done for." Cora said coldly.

The Duel progressed and Cora summoned her monster. "I summon the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

"No! Nooooo!"

Shocked students had gathered over the walkway and pointed and whispered with awe and confusion. Alexis Rhodes and her friends watched the Duel and could not believe the girl below was using the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a beast thought to be wielded only by Seto Kaiba. The punk was on the ground babbling in horror at Cora's monster and the frightening realism of the phantom her Duel Disk created.

"I didn't know monsters could be that p-p-powerful."

"You have ten minutes to get your ass out of the island before security escorts you out," Kaiba threatened the punk, scared out of his mind. "Nice Dueling, Cora. We'll make a Kaiba out of you yet."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Once his classes were over, Yuri was ready for a well-deserved lunch. Yugi was the only one traveling with him to lunch for his friends were on the other side of the island having a combat lesson with Joey Wheeler. The two boys entered a burger restaurant to have their meal before heading for their next class which was the Study of the Termnnian Bestiary with Ser Tristan Taylor as their teacher. Yuri smirked, wondering if it was probably a little weird being taught by one of his closest friends. As curious as it was, Yuri was more concerned as to why Yami had chosen Alexandra von Klause as his bride to be.

"It was not an easy decision," Yugi explained. "I talked to him last night."

"Seems rather foolish to give a girl with such a bloody background to me."

"The Dragonhearts have vowed to enter the alliance if and only if Alexandra marries you," said Yugi.

"I'm sorry if this troubles you, Yuri," Yami said appearing as a ghostly form in between them. "Our home is in great danger and with the land so divided by power struggles we will not survive the oncoming storm. There have been reports of Orcs gathering forces in the Black Continent and their numbers grow with each day. Termnnia will not be able to take them on divided as it is, but together we can conquer them and drive them back. The Dragonhearts may be one of the most influential and corrupt families in Termnnia, but their armies are one of the strongest in the continent. We need them if we hope to survive the Orcs. And if marrying Alexandra must be done to ensure the health of this alliance then so be it. I should have told you sooner."

"I understand, Master." Yuri said grinding his teeth.

"You do not approve?"

"She's hot," Yuri admitted. "But she is so...in your face if you know what I mean. A girl like her can walk over me. If she is to be my bride I must be very wary around her."

"Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra are your protectors. They will not let her harm you, Yuri."

"I pity her if she does bear you ill intent," said Yugi. "By the way. I've got a letter from our Summoner."

"Avi?"

"Yeah, she's to leave the castle of Devlinshire to hunt down a giant that's guarding a temple holding another one of her dragons. I wish her luck."

They found a table to sit in on the second floor of the restaurant. The smell of fries on the grill and burgers sizzling in the flames made their bellies ache with hunger. "Hey, Yugi," Yuri said once his little friend found a seat. "I heeded your advice and did some trading. I got some new cards today."

"Show me, show me." Yugi said eagerly.

Yuri took the cards from a special case tied around his leg and showed it to Yugi.

"Wow, Uraby Alpha, Giant Rex, Black Ankylo, Jurassic Heart and Black Giganoto."

"Aren't they cool?" said Yuri.

"Yeah, as if that deck of yours wasn't strong enough, now you've got those. Here," he opened a gold box with wdjat molded on it. "Take this, it'll come in handy."

"What's this?" Yuri asked, taking the card.

"It will boost up your Black Tyranno." said Yugi. "Promise me you'll use it right away."

"Sure, I can't wait."

"Anything to eat my dears?" asked a waitress.

"I'll have a hamburger." said Yugi. "How about you Yuri?"

"I'll have one too." said Yuri.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Two sodas will be great." said Yugi.

The waitress bowed and went back downstairs to see their orders to the cook. Meanwhile Yugi began to spread his cards all over their table.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"Just getting ready to fix my deck." said Yugi. "I have a field exam in the coming months. And around here, it's best to always have your deck ready. People come after me because of my status as number one Duelist in the world. I get challenged a lot. Same goes for you. You are going to be the High King of Termmnia. There's a lot of assholes around here who'll be after you. Many of them are from stuck-up noble families so I'd advise you to be careful."

"Thanks for the tip," said Yuri. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Ah, Yuri," Bastion said, climbing up the stairs to join them. "I thought I'd fine you here. Well, well, Yugi, too. This is a surprise."

"How's school been treating you?" Yuri asked, as Bastion sat down.

"Rather well, on the contrary," said Bastion. "We had a pop quiz in my geometry class today. Passed it with flying colors."

"Aw, man," Yugi squealed. "Geometry is the worst."

"Not the mathematician I see," said Bastion.

"No, I don't like mathematics too much. And yes, I know, Duel Monsters has math in it."

"It's okay, Yugi," said Yuri. "I don't like math either."

"Are you gonna share those fries or what?" Ricky asked, poking out of Yuri's backpack.

"But I prefer math over this guy." Yuri muttered.

"Oh," said Bastion. "Isn't that the rabbit who attacked the girls in the shower the other day."

"I am not a rabbit, poindexter! I am a Fingolin. And I didn't attack them. They just saw me and ran."

"In any case," said Yugi, holding a fry in his fingers. "You've been nothing but trouble. All the girls are mad at Yuri now."

"Yeah," said Yuri. "Didn't you say you were good luck? So far all you've been is a nuisance."

"Come off it," said Ricky. "Once the Duels start, you'll be thanking me."

"Vile creature," said Bastion. He sat down and joined them discussing their classwork and exchanging notes for Dragonology with Seto Kaiba. Their food was carried up and they each paid the waitress with a gold star chip. Before the friends could exit the cafeteria, they were stopped by a group of Eldori boys from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm. The boys laughed as they ran down the hall to stop them.

"Which one of you is Yuri Delgado?"

"Me."

"Chazz wants to Duel ya, upstairs in the fifth floor."

"Sure, I guess I could."

"Ho, ho you'll regret that."

"If I'm going to regret it so much than why did you go through all the trouble to come down here and ask me?"

"Hey, don't be a smart ass, now follow us."

"We're coming too." said Bastion.

"You, dorks stay here."

"Then I'm not going." said Yuri.

"Fine, they can come. I'm sure it'll please Chazz to know he'll humiliate you in front of your posse here."

* * *

Yuri and the others followed the boys up to the fifth-floor arena where Chazz waited. The arena which was large enough to hold seventy thousand spectators.

"Whoa, this place is massive." said Yuri.

"Actually," said Chazz, from up in the arena. "This is the smallest arena in the school." He snickered and jumped off. "Well, well, well. So, this is the legendary Yuri Delgado. You don't look so tough." Chazz's gang laughed at his rude remark. He took a moment to bask in their admiration. "Hope you got your deck ready, because now you're going to lose."

"Dream on," said Yugi. "Hey, Yuri. This will be a good time as any to test out that new card I gave you."

"Yeah, you're right. And who better to test it on than, this jerk? You ready to Duel, Chazz was it?"

"Chazz, you're going to Duel him already?" Alexis said walking into the arena.

"Hey there Alexis," Chazz said, lowering his voice to sound mature and sexy. "You come to watch me trample this chump?"

"Actually, no. You can't Duel Yuri right now." She looked at Yuri. "Hey kid, don't you have a bestiary class in thirty minutes."

"This won' take long," said Yuri. "I can take him."

"No, but the road downstairs to the forest is a long trek," said Princess Evelyn, coming into the stadium. Ezra, Dancer, Antone and even Kevin Garat was by her side.

"Kevin!" Yuri cried. "Is that you?"

"Yuri, my friend." said Ser Kevin. "It's good to see you."

"Oh," Yuri said, realizing who Evelyn was. "That must mean you're..."

"That's right, asshole." Ethan said, also approaching the stadium. "She's the girl you stood up a few months ago."

"Excuse me!" said Yuri.

"You better watch your tongue, you insolent peasant!" said Bastion. "This is Prince Yuri: Heir to the Diamond Throne."

"I know who he is!" said Ethan. "He's the one who refused our princess and brought our country into turmoil."

"Look," began Yuri. "I..."

"Save it!" said Ethan. "You think you're so hot huh? Look at you! I guy like you should be honored; grateful, even, that a princess wants to marry you."

"Looks don't make one a ruler," said Yuri.

"Neither do they make one a Duelist," sneered Chazz. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the moron who lost his princess the Emerald Marches."

"He is," said Alexis. "You'll have to excuse his behavior. He's still peeved it had to take a real Duelist to stop the Kingdom of Naralia."

"So I heard," said Yuri. "I'm no king, yet, but if there's anything I can do to help your country let me know, Evelyn."

"That's all right," Evelyn said with a loving chuckle. "I do hope we can still be friends."

"Yes," Yuri agreed. "I'd like that very much."

"You want to be friends with him?" sneered Ethan.

"That's enough, Ethan!" said Dancer. "Prince Yuri, it is an honor. But I believe you have someplace to go."

"Yeah, it was a pleasure meeting you, well most of you, anyway."

Ethan hissed like an angry cobra.

"Oh, before I go," said Yuri. "I hope there are no hard feelings between us, princess."

"Oh, none at all." said Evelyn. "I understand your decision, and I respect it."

"Great, perhaps we can all Duel sometime."

"Looking forward to it." said Ezra. "Now, run along. Professor Taylor is waiting."

"Don't think this is over, Yuri." said Chazz. "We'll have our Duel."

"You can count on it."

* * *

Yuri walked down a stone path surrounded by a Bamboo forest that surrounded the stone stairs. He then entered a stone amphitheater where Professor Tristan Taylor and all of the other students waited.

"So," Ricky asked coming out of Yuri's backpack. "When are ya going to start Dueling?"

"I can't answer that." Yuri said entering his class. Professor Tristan Taylor awaited him.

"Whoa, you are just in time." Tristan said. The bell suddenly rang. "Any later and you guy would be tardy, go stand over there."

Evelyn and her friends were sitting in the row in front of them, leaving Yuri flabbergasted and wondering how they got down before he did. The princess blushed as she waved hello.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "How?"

"The Academy Metro, My Lord," Evelyn giggled. "You should try it sometime."

"Why so late?" Ethan whispered.

Yuri ignored him and set his things on the ground before sitting down. "You're not going to give me trouble today are you?"

"He won't," said Dancer. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Hello everybody I'm Professor Tristan Taylor, your teacher in the world of Beasts. What we do here, is teach you all how to defend yourselves from the wild monsters of Termnnia, even tame them. Today I'm going to select a few volunteers to help demonstrate, who would like to go up?"

Yuri shrugged and stood up. Michael, also in the class, did so, too.

"Yuri, I knew you'd step up. Wait there while I get the subject from the Zoo. None of you run off now, I wouldn't like to clean up your carcasses."

The students suddenly froze.

A haunting roar echoed in the forest. Tristan walked up with a creature with snowy white fur and jet black stripes called The All-Seeing White Tiger. "Here he is guys, isn't he the most majestic thing you've ever seen?"

"Oh my gosh," said Yuri. Was Tristan expecting him to tame a mythical tiger?

"Now Yuri, our brave volunteer, will try and pet the All-Seeing White Tiger. You are going to do what many couldn't do in forever. If however you lose a limb that'll signify that we've still got a lot of work to do."

Ethan snickered.

"Now first The All-Seeing White Tiger is a very proud and royal monster. They all have their own hundred acre kingdoms around the jungles of Termnnia and can have up to thirteen wives. These tigers care very much for each of their children. They will select one cub to take the place of the alpha-male when he grows old and dies. Needless to say, these guys demand a lot of respect. Okay Yuri take three careful steps to the tiger and take a bow."

Yuri reluctantly stepped forward. His heart was pounding in his chest. Yuri walked politely to the tiger and bowed. "Now what?" Yuri whispered.

"Wait hang on," whispered Tristan.

The tiger walked until it was but a few feet from Yuri. It stared at him and also bowed. The students were impressed. Evelyn clasped her hands and squealed with joy. Ezra clapped and Dancer chuckled at the wonderful sight.

"Good job Yuri," Antone said quietly. He was clapping his hands.

The tiger then stood up and raised its head.

"Now, Yuri."

Yuri slowly raised himself up and walked carefully to the tiger and began to pet his head.

"Way to go Yuri. Let's give a round of applause for Yuri guys."

The tiger began to growl. Yuri looked behind him and saw Ethan stomping angrily towards the tiger.

"You're not scary, you're nothing but a tabby cat."

The All-Seeing White Tiger roared so loud leaves began to blow on the ground and from the trees. Ethan ran away screeching like a girl and hid behind Phoenix. Phoenix pushed him off. She began to laugh when she saw a dark spot on Ethan's slacks.

"YOU STUPID CAT! YOU MADE ME PISS MY PANTS!"

All the students began to laugh as Ethan walked away. Yuri too felt some drops of urine drip down his leg when the tiger roared. Thankfully, it wasn't noticeable like Ethan's mess.

It was now Micheal's turn to tame a creature. His monster was a Mother Grizzly; a sixteen-foot tall, three ton, blue-furred grizzly bear. The wind blew through the forest. Phoenix covered her face with her hands, Yuri's heart was beating, and Ethan, now in clean trousers, had his fingers crossed hoping Mother Grizzly would maul him.

"Hold the fish up right there; hold it still; don't hold it up to high or she'll think you think of her as a common dog, may I add pull your hand away she grabs hold of the fish or she'll be getting your hand too."

Michael gulped. His devil lock was getting in his eyes, he wanted to brush it away but he couldn't move. Mother Grizzly walked closer and closer to Michael grunting and fiercely sniffing the air. The poor prince could feel the ground shake when she walked. Michael felt like he was shrinking as Mother Grizzly walked closer and closer to him. She lowered her head to sniff the fish in Michael's hand.

"Stay and keep the fish like that," whispered Tristan.

Mother Grizzly continued to sniff the fish than she started to lick it. Michael could feel her warm pink tongue come in contact with her fingers, her hot fishy breath burst into his face.

"Come on attack him," breathed Ethan.

Mother Grizzly grabbed the fish and Michael quickly let go as soon as he felt her fang tickle his finger. He watched as the giant bear chewed on the fish. When she swallowed it she stared at Michael for a minute. She opened her mouth and licked his face.

The students applauded. "Good job Michael. Next Phoenix will tame a Garvas."

Phoenix's heart sank as she gasped luckily the clock tower rang one o'clock. She sighed with relief. "Saved by the bell," she groaned.

"Okay guys, there is a packet on the desk outside the entrance," said Tristan. "That's your homework. It's due Friday when we meet again. And Mr. Morris, no more outbursts like that or you'll find yourself mauled. Or worse, detention."

Ethan glared at Tristan and walked off. Yuri walked up the trail slowly thinking about his ordeal with the tiger. It was a wonderful experience, despite the sudden roar that made him wet himself a bit. Yuri suddenly noticed he fell far behind his friends.

* * *

"Where to next?" Yuri asked the next afternoon. They had just gone out of algebra.

"We all are going to A Study of Termnnian History," said Phoenix.

"Thank the Stars," said Jon. "That was one hard combat lesson. I feel so sleepy."

"I take it you were in Professor Wheeler's class room." said Phoenix.

"Yes. He was very strict. He made us do drills on our first day with him. His combat prowess is amazing, but give us a moment."

"He's still a pretty fun teacher," said Michael.

They traveled by train to the fifteenth floor where their class was. After wandering another maze of student-filled hallways they found the location of their class. There was beautiful archway leading outside. Yuri could hear birds chirping outside and the chilly September wind caressed his face. His friends suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" Yuri asked as he walked into the class, which was a balcony overlooking the pine forest below and the Green Mountains far off in the distance. But the view as not what made everyone stop in their tracks. Yuri saw the most beautiful Eldori woman he had ever seen. Powerful purple eyes that told Yuri the woman was a ' _Don't mess with m_ e' type of person. She had rose-red lips, and long blond hair, and like Serenity, she was one of the women who took care of Yuri as a baby. Her name was Mai Valentine.

"Wow, the ten-time regional champion," said Phoenix. "I had no idea she was teaching."

Mai was dressed in a white tank top under a navy blue denim jacket and denim jeans tucked into black high heeled boots and her Dueling deck was strapped around her leg. She was writing on a chalkboard, a textbook, in hand, displaying today's lesson.

"Oh, sweet Ana," said Ryon praising the god of beauty and erotic desire.

"What a woman," Ricky said peering out of Yuri's backpack.

"Will you all get a hold of yourselves?" said Phoenix. "And, Yuri, keep that _thing_ in check will you?" She referred to Ricky. "I needn't remind you of the trouble he caused yesterday."

"I'll try." said Yuri. "But if he does make a ruckus, it's back to the forest so the weasels can have a go at him."

"Hey, guys," Mai said waving hello. "Just sit wherever and hang tight until the others get here."

Yuri walked towards some polished, brass-trimmed desks. He saw Yugi, Jack, Jaden, Bastion, Chumley, and Syrus looking like they were in a trance. Zane was pretending to look at something else. Chazz was peering nervously from behind his textbook.

"Would you guys get a grip?" groaned Alexis, sitting in the back row with two Eldori girls named Jasmine and Mindy, her two best friends.

"Honestly," said Phoenix, sitting between Alexis and Yuri.

"Settle down back there, Mai said copying the lesson from a book and writing it down on the chalkboard. "Open your books to page ten and let us begin. We've got a lot of ground to cover and so little time."

* * *

As the days passed, Duelist Academy began to prepare for sports season. The football games, basketball and track meets.

One Thursday morning Yuri sat in Crowler's class constantly looking at the clock over Crowler's desk and the watch around his wrist. Crowler began to explain more of the rules.

"When wanting to put a monster in attack mode the position of the card has to be vertical and the card has to be face up. If the monster is attacked by a monster with more attack points than yours it gets destroyed and you lose damage equal to the number subtracted by the two monster's attack points, if the two monsters have the same attack points they both get destroyed and neither player loses Life Points. Now, defense position monsters must be laid down horizontally and is always be played face down. If your defense position monster is attacked by a monster with more attack points than the defense points of your monster, your monster gets destroyed but you lose no damage, unless the monster has a trample ability, which means they can inflict damage even though your monster is in defense mode, but more on that later, if your monster's defense is higher than the attack of the opponents monster your opponent takes damage equal to the value subtracted by the opponent's monster's attack and your monster's defense. Now we will discuss Traps and Spells. There are different kinds of them; counter traps; permanent―"

Crowler frowned when he spotted Syrus with his head down. Yuri shook Syrus to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Syrus!" snapped Crowler.

Syrus bolted upright and stood up.

"S-s-sir?" he squeaked.

Crowler made a sinister grin. Yuri got it before, and it meant trouble. "Perhaps you can explain to the class what a Field spell card is."

"Uh, it's the thing-that effects the thing-that causes the thing and-"

"Apparently not, Mister Truesdale, sit down."

Syrus hung his head and sank into his seat. Yuri sighed and shook his head. "Syrus no offense but how dunce do you have to be to not know what a Field Spell is?" Crowler shook his head with a twisted smile on his face that made Yuri mad.

"Oh can someone answer the question? And preferably someone who doesn't have a Kiryu on their coat of arms."

The students in the higher ranking dorms began to laugh at the Kiryus and any student who were dorms lower than theirs. Yuri was fed up. "Crowler you better stop making fun of us." Crowler turned to look at Yuri. "Remember I'm a Kiryu and I do recall I beat you. And you always seem to praise Phoenix's intellect. She's a Kiryu, too. So you can stop with the name calling."

"He's right," said Jaden. "Because when you make fun of us you're really making fun of yourself."

Crowler made a twisted face with strange facial expressions and began to chew on a pink handkerchief. The Kiryus and other lower-ranked students began to laugh at Crowler.

Yuri and Jaden gave a high five.

* * *

After school Crowler was angrily writing a fake love letter in his office. It was a plan that could lead to Yuri's expulsion.

 _How dare that Yuri and that Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class like that? I'll deal with Yuri first and then I'll get started with that slacker Jaden._

Crowler picked up lipstick and perfume that he stole from Alexis' room. He put the lipstick on his lips and kissed the seal on the envelope then he sprayed it with Alexis' perfume.

"After this, Yuri will longer cause trouble here in my school."

Crowler laughed maniacally. Yami stepped into the room and Crowler stopped laughing at once.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Oh, um, a joke one of my students told me today."

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Yami asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I ate a grape Popsicle."

"I see." said Yami. "Well, I need you downstairs to help set up the Glass Pyramid for the opera tonight."

"I'll arrange things, with no problem."

"See that you do." said Yami walking away. " _Freak_." he muttered shutting the door.

* * *

The next day Crowler snuck around in the boy's locker room in the gymnasium. He was searching for Yuri's locker. He found an open one with his boots and clothes. Crowler set the letter on Yuri's boots and scurried away like a rat.

Suddenly Syrus ran into the locker room. "Damn girl's locker room, they need a bigger sign." He walked to his locker. "Yuri's boots? He's still using my locker? How lazy can you get?" Syrus picked up the note. "What's this?" he asked. The sweet aroma on the envelope smacked into Syrus's nostrils. "Whoa, it's from a girl." Syrus looked left and right to make sure no one was around. He opened the envelope eagerly and took out the letter.

 _I have admired you since I first saw you and may I add you're irresistible. I love the way you Duel. I love the way your eyes burn like a fire hot from a Dragon's mouth. The way your muscles tense when your draw your cards, the way your opponent shakes when he faces you. He shakes the way I do when I see you pass by the hallway. I pace around my room all night wondering what to say to you I'm afraid my only option was to send you this love letter. I 'm just too scared to talk to you in front of everyone so I want to meet you in the garden of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon girls dorm tonight at ten o'clock. Please I beg of you to come. See you there you hunk of a Duelist._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Aleksis Roads_

"Alexis RHODES!" Syrus cried falling backwards.

"Can this be true? Does Alexis Rhodes really want to see me? Tonight? Oh boy this is the best day of my life."

Syrus gulped and hid the letter in his pocket. He changed into his gym uniform and ran outside for gym class.

* * *

Later that night Syrus cleaned himself up and got ready. Pajamas weren't a good attire to wear but he knew Alexis wouldn't mind. He snuck past the others while they were playing video games in the lounge and traveled outside.

He tiptoed past the pool in the atrium where Phoenix, Jaeyoung, Michael, and other Kiryu students were swimming. As he casually made his way down the halls he saw Crowler, pacing around impatiently in the halls constantly looking at his platinum pocket watch.

"I wonder who he's waiting for," Syrus said softy. Syrus got a boat and rowed to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Island. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon students lived in palaces on their own island only a mile away from the school. Crowler drove a yellow mini-sub to the girl's dorm. When he got there he jumped from bush to bush in a black jump suite looking like a black streak as he moved. He heard a group of girls coming and quickly hid in a bush.

"Hey Alexis," said Jasmine. "Wanna go wade in the hot springs?"

"I guess." she answered. "There was so much stress today. I feel like washing it away."

"Me too," said Mindy. "That damn Professor Kaiba gave the class a project on the anatomy of a dragon that's due next week."

Crowler couldn't help but giggle. When the girls left, he burst out laughing. "My plan keeps getting better and better not only will I expel Yuri as a trespasser I'll expel him as a Peeping Tom. This is so exciting."

Meanwhile Syrus rowed into a pebbly beach and ran up the hill into the girl's palace of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dorm, quite possibly the most forbidden place in all of Termnnia. He crawled on all fours avoiding the light from the ballroom where the girls sat in their pajamas getting ready to retire for the night. They had talks about grades, the most annoying teacher in school, their favorite monsters and Yuri's supposed engagement to Alexandra von Klause.

"Soon they'll talk about me." Syrus whispered. "Me and Alexis going out will be the talk of the school."

Crowler followed Alexis and her friends to the hot springs. He constantly looked at his pocket watch waiting for Yuri to come but Yuri was in his bed dozing off to a book he was reading. He put it on his night table and fell asleep.

"Yuri should be here anytime soon."

Alexis and her friends walked out of a dressing room wrapped in towels.

"Did you hear about that girl in our House?" Mindy asked as they walked through the woods. "The one with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"That's so odd," said Jasmine. "I thought only Kaiba had those."

"Not anymore," Alexis said unimpressed. "It's been the talk of the school all day and I'm getting tired of it."

"Really?" Jasmine asked. "I think you're worried that she'll take your title away as Queen of the Academy."

"Girls, I could care less."

Crowler followed them and hid under a bush that was but an inch from the light of the pool. He watched as the girls walked into the hot spring where other Blue-Eyes White Dragon girls waded. The springs were under a rotunda with bright ceiling lamps. The rotunda was held up by four white columns and were surrounded by a moat. Crowler crawled from the bush and hid behind a rock to keep himself hidden from sight.

He turned his head to look around. He spotted Alexis taking off her towel in the middle of the spring.

His teeth chattered as her back was exposed. She reared her head up and gave an erotic sigh as her body got used to the steaming hot water. Crowler lost himself as he marveled at the Eldori girl's beauty. This was Alexis like he never saw her before. From time to time Crowler had seen her in a bikini when swimming at the beach with her friends, but not like this. She was standing before him with no clothes on at all. She looked like a Nymph from the Askar Forests bathing in the night. The water droplets on her face made her sparkle and as she sank into the water she gave a smile that would shame the Mona Lisa.

"Such an elegant frame she has..." Crowler said in awe. "ARGH! No! No! No! She's a student! She's a student. Oh, What's taking him? I got to get away from this spot. Maybe if I move—AHA!"

Crowler spotted a bush he could hide in. He slowly got on his knees and began to crawl to the bush. Suddenly from out of the moat emerged a massive serpent called Yormungarde, a copy of Kairyu-Shin except it had a spring green color on the top and its underbelly was light green.

It roared at Crowler who screamed and scurried away into another bush and just in time before Yormungarde could snatch him up and eat him well…actually it wouldn't do that. Yormungarde was meant to guard the girls and if it caught any mischievous boy fool enough to try and peek at them as they bathed it would carry them to the Dorm Supervisor who would then take them to Yami.

"What happened?" Mindy asked as she Alexis and Jasmine and the other girls peered over the wall at Yormungarde who stood over the water snarling at the land around it.

"Must have been another boy trying to look at us naked." said Jasmine.

"That's the tenth one this month. Don't they ever learn?" said Mindy. Their very bizarre guardian roared.

"Scared him off didn't you?" Alexis asked Yormungarde as it swam towards her and her friends.

"Good girl," Alexis said as if talking to a dog who obeyed its master. She petted Yormungarde's smooth and slippery head. Yormungarde growled and dove back under the moat. But that was not the end of the chaos for now enters Syrus from the darkness happy as an angel.

"I'm coming Alexis." Syrus said as he walked out of the bushes.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE NOT YURI!" Crowler screamed. He screamed so loud he woke and startled all the girls in the palace. They all came running out and spotted Crowler and Syrus.

"A BOY!"

"AAH! A PEPPING TOM!"

"QUICK! CALL THE HEADMASTER! A BOY! A BOY!"

Crowler tried his best to calm to the girls down. "Wait ladies I'm not a boy I'm a man! You don't know me." Crowler covered his face as he slunk away; he never noticed a ledge until he fell from it falling down into the ocean below. "CURSES!" he yelled as he dropped down into the water. Crowler got away but poor Syrus was not so lucky. The girls pounced on him like lionesses to a wildebeest.

"Wait, no, this is a big misunderstanding!" he cried. Syrus looked up and saw all the girls of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dorm with their arms folded, staring angrily at him. Yormungarde snarling at him as she loomed from behind them.

"Eeep." went Syrus.

* * *

The girls tied his wrists and took him into the palace's foyer which had a beautiful view of the ocean and the academy glimmering in the distance. There they tied him up and blindfolded him, as most of the girls walked about in their underwear at night. He was watched by four girls as they waited for Alexis and her friends get changed. The blindfold that they placed over his eyes was too pathetic to stay tight over his large head and they let him off so long as he didn't stare at anyone awkwardly.

Syrus was impressed by the beauty of the palace. He could see a marvelous painting of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a fierce but beautiful fury as it released its Burst Stream of Destruction in the sky. The painting was hanging over a sitting area with a fireplace and a flat screen television. There was a rectangular pond stretching over a hundred yards long with water fountains reaching high up into the ceiling which stood twelve meters tall.

Syrus spotted a statue of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon made of marble with sapphire eyes standing on a cherry pedestal which was positioned just a few feet from the door as if guarding the young ladies of its dorm. The blind fold was finally released. He saw Evelyn reading a book in front of fire in a white tank top and pink pajama pants. Ezra was practicing her flame magic, turning the candles of a candelabra on the table off and on.

Kami and Wisteria, also part of Alexis's group stormed out of a lounge first. Jasmine and Mindy walked out of their rooms dressed in tank tops and pajama pants while Alexis was dressed in a pink nightie and she had a bow in her hair. Despite how cute they looked in their nightwear, their angry faces made them look like judges in the Termnnian Inquisition.

"Okay, Syrus, you've got some serious explaining to do," said Alexis.

Syrus was too afraid to speak. The girls waited for him to finally start talking.

"Syrus if you don't talk maybe the headmaster can make you talk," threatened Mindy

"But, Alexis, you invited me here!" Syrus finally squeaked.

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did." Syrus insisted. "I've got your letter here."

Syrus tried to reach into his pocket but couldn't get in so Mindy got it for him. Mindy handed the note to Alexis. Syrus watched as Alexis' eyes moved left and right. His heart sank terribly when she made a mad frown.

"Syrus my name is spelled with an X. The idiot who handed you this spelled it with K-S-I-S and, and another thing I don't use words like these. I have straight A's in English Literature; this love letter is just plain cheesy. It's beneath my skill."

"And check this out," said Wisteria. "The letter is addressed to Prince Yuri."

"Yuri?" gasped Syrus.

Alexis flipped the letter backwards and showed Syrus.

"So you don't love me?"

"Not to be rude, but hell no."

"Aw man, my life sucks. I can't even get a fake love letter."

"Oh, it's okay Syrus.," Alexis said with a comforting smile.

Syrus felt safe when he saw it. Perhaps he was off the hook. Then Jasmine frowned. "I don't buy this story one bit," she said glaring at Syrus. "What if he made this as an excuse to come here?"

Alexis's trusting smile suddenly faded. She rubbed her chin. "That is a possibility." The galaxy-cut aquamarine on her ring flashed as it moved left and right on her finger.

"But you've gotta believe me!" Syrus protested.

"What's going on down there?" someone called from the second floor.

Alexis gasped. "Uh-oh it's Helga, the Dorm Supervisor."

"Hide him!" whispered Kami.

They all sat on him and made cheerful innocent smiles as they waited for their fat Eldori Dorm Supervisor Helga to walk to the balcony. She was a portly lady with pointed nose and a mole over the left half of her upper lip. She was in a pink robe and had her black hair tied into a bun.

"Vell girls I'm vaiting." Helga said staring down at the girls.

"Oh we're playing a game I guess we got to loud." Alexis said cheerfully.

Helga smiled. "Vell quiet down now. Lights out at eleven,"

"Yes ma'am."The girls said like little angels. When Helga walked back into her room Alexis and her friends got off of Syrus who looked like he was suffocating.

"That was either the best or worst moment of my life," he croaked.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mindy.

"I know what we can do now girls." Alexis said folding her arms. "We can use this as an opportunity to see the great Prince Yuri in a Duel and see if that win in the Duel Dome against Crowler was nothing but pure luck."

"Uh, you sure you wanna do that?" Jasmine asked nervously. "Haven't you heard? He has all three Divine Beasts in his deck. And that Black Tyranno of his is legendary."

"Please, I'll wipe him out before he can even play one. And his Black Tyranno shouldn't be too hard to beat."

"I hope you know what you're getting into princess," said Alexandra Von Klaus. Syrus gulped, for she wore black, lacy lingerie. She had a towel hung over her shoulders and her hair was damp. Alexandra could clearly see there was a man present but the princess from Dragon's Nest didn't seem to care despite her attire.

 _Goddesses above!_ Syrus screeched in his head. _The back of her panties are see-through!_

"Oh, princess," said Ezra in the lounge with a fire spell burning in her hands. "Enjoy your bath?"

"Careful before you light the whole dorm on fire, Bryce," Alexandra warned the mage. "Alexis, if you really are going to Duel Yuri, do use extreme caution. Black Tyranno isn't the only beast lurking in his deck."

"Don't worry about me, Von Kalus." said Alexis. "Off to bed with you, you look as though you need your beauty sleep."

"Indeed." said Alexandra. "Good night, Syrus."

"G-g-good night." Syrus gulped watching Alexandra climb up the stairs to her room.

Alexis snapped her fingers. "Let's get this Duel underway. Mindy your PDA please."

* * *

Ryon shook Yuri awake. Yuri stirred and opened his eyes. Ryon was standing above him in a crimson bathrobe with an angry look on his face.

"Your PDA has been going on for five minutes." Ryon whispered.

"Huh," went Yuri.

"Can you please answer it!" Michael snapped from behind the door to Yuri's room. "And turn the volume down so it can't wake everyone up next time."

" _Mail muther f'ker_ " said his PDA.

Yuri opened it up to see what he got. There was a dark cybernetic voice talking to him. " _We have your friend Syrus. Come down to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon girl's dorm to pick him up and bring your Duel Disk. Win this Duel to get him back._ "

There was a pause.

"Sounds like Syrus went to the girl's dorm," said Marcel.

"Syrus, you son of a bitch," Yuri said sleepily. "I'm gonna kill you. He sneaks off and gets caught, now they wake ME up to go get him WHY me!"

"Sounds like whoever has him wants to Duel you real bad." Jaeyoung said with a yawn. "Otherwise Syrus would be on the next boat out of here."

"I'm coming with you," said Ryon.

"Me too," said Yugi.

"That'll take a while though." said Yuri. "And I doubt the ferries are going to send us to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm in the middle of the night, especially the girl's dorm."

"I know." said Yugi. He ran out of the boy's tower to the balcony in the Kiryu lounge. Down below there was a beach and in the distance the Blue-Eyes palaces glowed in the night.

"Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" he cried. Yugi summoned a monster with two lion heads One had ram's horns, their tail was a snake and they had giant white wings. The three friends got on the monster's back and flew to the island.

"I didn't know you were a Summoner!" Ryon said over the howling wind.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Yugi said bashfully. "Well, I'm gifted. Yami taught me a thing or two about summoning. Look there he is." Yugi spotted Syrus being held captive on the docks down below. Chimera landed by them sending dust into the air. Once the got off Yugi summoned it back and he followed his friends as they walked to Syrus.

"Nice pajamas," Alexis said with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you, yours are nice too." said Ryon.

"You know your pajamas are see through right?" Yugi snickered.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked holding his hand out in front of Yugi's face. Syrus squeaked when he saw his friends give him stern faces. They weren't happy to see him.

"We caught your friend Syrus snooping around outside our dorm." said Alexis.

"Damn," said Ryon.

"Is that true Syrus?" Yuri asked. Syrus nodded.

"Well girls, I promise this happen again." Yuri said scratching the back of his head.

"Hold it right there buck-a-roo," Alexis said with an evil grin. "You guys have just stepped into Blue-Eyes White Dragon turf, the girl's dorm nonetheless."

"So what?" said Ryon.

"That's against the rules," said Mindy. "You guys are to be expelled."

"That's not right." Ryon said. "You girls called us here."

"Whoa, no need to get angry," Alexis said with a smile. "We're not going to turn you in...yet. We decided to settle this in a Duel. If Yuri wins, you stay in the school and our lips are sealed. If I win we turn you in to Chancellor Sheppard, first thing tomorrow morning."

"As unfair as that sounds I guess I have to accept." said Yuri.

"Good boy," said Alexis. "Get on your boat and meet us by those rocks." Yuri nodded then led Syrus and Ryon to the rowboat. Ryon rowed by the rocks and the friends patiently waited for Alexis and her friends to come.

Crowler suddenly burst out of the water. "Oh dear that was close," he panted and spat water out. He spotted Yuri and his friends waiting by the rock. "What is going on?" he asked.

Five minutes later they heard the engine of a motor boat coming straight towards them. Just to be cool and intimidating Kami circled the motor boat around the boys three times and came to a stop about a yard in front of them. Crowler was shook by the waves and he struggled to remain afloat.

"I hope you remember our terms?" asked Wisteria.

"Alexis kicks your ass and all three of you go packing." said Mindy.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I heard, now, are you little cherubs going to hold your end of the bargain and let us go if I win?"

"If you win." said Alexis, jumping to the bow of the boat. She placed a glass like lens over her eye and activated a new Duel Disk system from Kaiba Corp. ( **The Dark Side of Dimensions model** ). The lens projected holographic circles, the energy in her Mana Crystals, and various data graphs over her eye.

Crowler swam a good distance from the battlefield. "They're going to have a Duel," he breathed. "Alexis is one of the school's top students. Yuri doesn't stand a chance. Teach him a lesson, Alexis."

"Ladies first," Yuri said bowing.

"Aren't you sweet." Alexis said as she drew her card. Her smile made Yuri quiver. He knew she had a good hand. "I summon Etoile Cyber." Alexis summoned a beautiful female warrior in a red leotard. She had blue skin and long flowing brown hair and red boots.

 **Etoile Cyber**

 **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1600**

"Next I'll lay a card face down and end my turn."

Yuri drew his card without saying anything. "I'll summon Sabersaurus."

 **Sabersaurus**

 **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 500**

Yuri's monster was an eight-foot tall red triceratops-like monster with a blade growing out of its tail. On its head and shoulders were small two meter crescent shaped spike. Its eyes were glowing bright green.

"Sabersaurus attack!" commanded Yuri. Sabersaurus reared and charged at Etoile Cyber. Its green slimy tongue hung out as it ran spewing drool.

"Not so fast Yuri, I activate Double Passe. This will force your monster to cease its attack on my Etoile Cyber and force a direct attack on me."

Etoile Cyber jumped out of the way of Sabersaurus and watched helplessly as it rammed on Alexis sending her tumbling her hard on the windshield and knocking the wind out of her. She rubbed her stomach and slowly got up. "That's not all," she said gasping for air. "It forces my Etoile Cyber to make a direct attack on you."

Etoile Cyber jumped and raised her leg in mid-air. "And when my Etoile Cyber attacks Life Points her attack increases by five hundred."

"OH CRA ―" began Yuri. _WHAM!_ Etoile Cyber kicked Yuri so hard in the stomach that Yugi could see the shock waves rippling out into the sea. Drool began to ooze out of Yuri's mouth as he fell backwards on the boat with a thud. He coughed heavily and got up.

"Yes!" Crowler said pumping his fist.

"Are you all right?" Ryon asked.

Yuri only nodded and massaged his belly as he got up.

 **Yuri-2300 LP**

 **Alexis-2100 LP**

"My turn," said Alexis fiercely drawing her card from her Duel disk. "I summon Blade Skater."

 **Blade Skater**

 **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1500**

"Next I'll use Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to create Cyber Blader!"

Yuri watched as the two female warriors combined to form a seven foot tall cybernetic woman with long blue hair, purple and red skin and two spikes coming out of her shoulders. Her attack was **2100** and her defense was **800**.

"Cyber Blader, attack Yuri's Sabersaurus." Cyber Blader began to spin. She spun faster and faster until she created a small water spout that slowly snaked towards Sabersaurus. Yuri only watched as it sucked the dinosaur inside. There was a roar of agony, and then the water spout turned red.

Cyber Blader stopped spinning and held her arms out. Small pieces of Sabersaurus fell into the water.

"Excellent work Alexis." Crowler whispered. "You've almost got him."

Yuri's Life Points went to **2100**. The score was tied.

"Yuri come on." cried Ryon. "I don't wanna get expelled by these obnoxious girls."

"I won't lose," said Yuri. "How bad can this Cyber Blader be? My turn. Nice. I use polymerization to fuse Crawling Dragon Number two and Two-Headed King Rex to make Bracchio-Raidus." Yuri summoned a thirty foot tall baggy blue brontosaur monster with **2200** attack points. "This will get rid of Cyber Blader: ATTACK!"

Bracchio-Raidus fired a green fluorescent laser from its mouth. Cyber Blader held out her hand and blocked the attack with a cybernetic force field. There was a strong wind that blew hard on the trees and made small waves. Crowler tried his best to stay afloat.

"What the hell?" shouted Ryon, slamming his fist on the edge of the boat.

"Cyber Blader should be blown to smithereens!" said Syrus.

Alexis chuckled. "Someone hasn't been doing their homework."

"Oh-man," Ryon said slumping into his seat. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Yuri asked impatiently yelling over the attack of his monster who was trying its best to destroy the Cyber Blader's force field.

"Cyber Blader's abilities!" shouted Ryon. "They change depending on how many monsters are out on the field! Right now you have one monster, and as long as you have one monster out, you can't destroy her."

"Now he tells me!" Yuri shouted as Bracchio-Raidus ceased its attack. The water stood still and the trees stopped blowing. Cyber Blader put her hand down and smirked. She turned and smacked her hip taunting Yuri and the others. "Great, Einstein, thanks you I just wasted my Battle Phase!"

"Fuck you dude!" said Ryon. "It's not my fault you jumped right into it. Don't you have a spell card or something!"

"Unfortunately I don't."

"So what the hell does it matter?" said Ryon.

"Well I'm impressed your highness," said Alexis. "I'm very surprised one of you idiots pays attention in class. Now if you don't mind, it's my turn."

Alexis drew her card. "Oh yeah, nice. I'll equip my Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon; this will increase my Cyber Blader's attack by fifteen hundred bringing her to thirty-six hundred." Cyber Blader's right arm turned into a crossbow. She attacked Bracchio-Raidus with a green arrow. The arrow went right through Brachchio-Raidus' chest. Moments later it exploded blasting Yuri with damage, bringing his Life Points to **700**. The line on his heart meter began to glow red.

"Uh-oh your Life Points don't look so good." laughed Mindy.

"One more attack and you boys go bye-bye." Wisteria laughed. Jasmine winked and stuck out her tongue giving them a V for Victory.

Yuri drew a Pot of Greed and drew two cards from his deck. Yuri drew a card he knew was his only hope. "I special summon two Gilasaurus, and because I did you can summon a monster from the Graveyard and since I summoned two Gilasaurus you get to summon two monsters."

Alexis's Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater appeared. Clouds began to roll into the in the sky spiraling over Yuri. The wind began to blow heavily. They listened closely and began to hear a choir singing. "And now I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Sabersaurus."

"What's he doing?" Kami asked.

"OH SHIT!" shouted Alexis. She knew what was happening.

"WHAT NOW BITCHES!" Ryon yelled over the howling wind and the loud, thundering voices of the choir.

"I sacrifice them all in order to summon; Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Alexis and her friends all gasped. Crowler's mouth fell open letting out a silent scream. Storm clouds covered the sky and the choir began to sing their song so loud it shook the earth. A whirlpool formed behind Yuri's' boat, sucking the three dinosaurs inside. Suddenly a loud roar echoed from the whirlpool. The offering was complete. Slowly a fifty-story high blue behemoth emerged covering itself with its wings. When it was completely out of the whirlpool it spread its wings open to reveal its body.

* * *

Alexandra Von Klaus watched from the balcony of her suite. She cooed as Obelisk the Tormentor roared into the night sky. Trees fell, the ocean rose violently with powerful tidal waves. The voices of the chorus singing for the ancient monster so loud it broke the wine glass in her hands. "Hmm, so that's a Divine Beast," she said with a beautiful smile. She stood there, not caring for all the chaos around her. "Beautiful. Such power. I warned you princess."

* * *

Alexis was at a loss for words. All she could do was stare at the creature.

Yuri sighed and shouted: "OBELISK! ATTACK ETOILE CYBER WITH FIST OF FAITH!"

Obelisk raised his fist up in the air, he held it up until it a fiery blue aura surrounded it. Then he punched Etoile Cyber destroying her and Alexis' life point creating an explosion so large it created a column of water that shot a mile high into the air. When it cleared Obelisk was gone, the choir died down and the clouds parted letting the stars out and the moon glow. Alexis lay on the bow of the boat groaning in agony.

"Alexis!" gasped Mindy.

"What just happened?" asked Jasmine.

They waited for Alexis to get up. She forced her mouth into a wan smile. "Well you win. You go on free." said Alexis.

"Thanks a lot," said Yuri. "You're pretty tough."

"You are too." said Alexis. "We should Duel again sometime. It was kind of fun Dueling you Your Highness. You're not bad."

"You almost got me there Alexis," said Yuri. "If we do Duel again I better be prepared."

"You better kiddo," laughed Alexis. "Okay guys you can go now."

"Well if you ask me I think we should turn them in," said Jasmine.

"Well nobody asked you," snapped Alexis.

"Alexis?" Jasmine said sadly.

"Are you okay Alexis?" Yuri asked. "You look a little pale."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Yuri looked at her legs and saw them trembling. He felt guilty using Obelisk on her but what else could he do? He saluted them as Ryon rowed back to the beach.

"Man, I'm glad he won." Alexis said as she watched them struggle getting into Yugi's Dark Magic Curtain to take them back to the dorm. "Those boys look like a lot of fun."

"I hate to say this but I think you're right," said Jasmine. "That Ryon guy was kinda cute."

"Careful there Jasmine," said Mindy. "He's a prince."

"Which makes it all the better." swooned Jasmine.


	82. Crystal's Song

**Crystal**

* * *

 _At the sea, do you hear me crying?_

 _The waves are foaming and the wind is blowing_

 _Empty horizon and the white gulls are flying_

 _I await your arrival to ease my heart breaking_

 _To feel your arms around me and heal my spirit waning_

 _To the West, you sailed away and left me weeping_

 _The sun set thrice and empty ships have passed me_

 _But no sign of you my friend come back to me._

"Crystal!" Patty shouted while slowly trekking down the steep path the secret hiding spot Crystal once shared with Yuri and Ren when they were children. Patty froze when she spotted her friend standing there in a dress of white silk blowing in the wind with her champagne-hair giving her the appearance of a sorrowful specter. Crystal ignored Patty's call and remained in her position, ankles in the coming surf and continued singing her mournful song. She clutched a premonition around her neck. The shield-shaped musical locket made of gold that Yuri once wore around his. He gave the locket to her, promising he would return to her in this spot. She believed him, for the locket was an item of great value to Yuri. And for the past few months Crystal just stood in the sand staring at the horizon for hours until the sun had set. At the end of each day she would always depart for home weeping. She even braved a fierce thunderstorm at the same spot, awaiting the arrival of her two dearest friends.

"What's she doing?" Jeannie asked running down the path.

Patty shushed her. They politely waited until Crystal was done singing before approaching her.

"Crystal," Patty said softly.

At last, Crystal turned to look at her. Her eyes, green and blue, were swollen with sorrow, her nose blushing pink and tears streamed down her heart-shaped face so pale she had the look of a porcelain doll.

"What are you doing Crystal?" Jeannie asked timidly while making her sorrowful puppy eyes which caused a wan grin to appear on Crystal's face. "You promised you would take me out to duel."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Crystal said with a hoarse voice. The salt in the air and her nonstop sonnet made her throat dry.

"Crystal, you can't keep doing this." Patty sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Yuri will come back. And Ren too. I know they will."

"I know they will too," Crystal said, slowly turning her gaze back into the sea. "But I want to be the first thing Yuri sees when he comes back. He told me to wait for him here in this spot. He didn't tell me when, but I know any day I'll see him come down that path."

"What if he doesn't?" Jeannie asked timidly. "You could wait here forever!"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Oh, I can just see it now," Patty groaned. "A hundred years from now the kids of Aquarius will speak of the ghost of a beautiful woman haunting the coves of Arwen Beach awaiting the return of her long-lost love."

Crystal giggled. That felt good for Patty. Crystal had not smiled in months.

"It does sound like a cool ghost story." Crystal beamed at her two friends.

"Wow Crystal I haven't seen you smile like that in weeks." Jeannie said grinning. She felt a great weight being lifted from her spirit seeing Crystal show joy after being in her depression for so long. Jeannie asked again if they were going to go out to duel again and the blonde-haired muse kissed the top of Jeannie's head and nuzzled her hair before saying she would take her.

Patty wasn't so sure if they could go out tonight for the horizon was becoming black with the oncoming tropical storm Hermione fast approaching. But Patty giggled and told Crystal that Tyson, always stereotyping himself with his comedy, dubbed the approaching gale, _El Negro_.

Crystal couldn't help but fall to her knees with laughter. She couldn't breath and tears streamed down her cheeks again but of laughter than sorrow. Jeannie and Patty stared at each other and too broke out laughing, for only Tyson would go so far as to make a joke like that. In fact, he was doing standup comedy at one of the clubs downtown and was invited to do a show at the Laugh Factory. He was quickly becoming a huge hit in the comedic business and sold his cards away for he no longer needed them now that he was a comedian and not a duelist.

Patty picked up her friend from the sand and they proceeded to leave the beach. The wind was blowing harder and chilled them and a palm tree even fell in the forest behind them giving a sense of urgency. Crystal trailed after her friends and gave one last glimpse at her sanctuary before blowing a kiss to the horizon.

 _May you return home safely my friend._

She dashed up the dirt path towards Patty's truck which stood parked at the edge of the road. As they got into the truck the rain was starting to pour down hard. Patty turned on her truck and blasted heavy metal from her phone. Crystal smiled at the background she chose for it. It was a photo taken of her and the whole group the day they celebrated the end of summer at the beach.

There was Patty when she had her hair dyed molten silver with pink highlights and her bright blue contacts alongside Nick, now her fiancee, Carter, Tyson, and her beloved Yuri. Crystal couldn't believe how much her friend Crystal had changed since she last saw her. She remembered a time when she was homeless and working at the strip clubs in the underworld of Aquarius.

Now, thanks to the prize money Yuri won at the Millennium Tournament she was a multi-millionaire and getting more money thanks to Nick's contract in the World Dueling Federation. Carter was was also doing well with money that he no longer desired to join the military and stayed on Aquarius in Nick's sea-side mansion.

"I wish he was here to see how well we are doing." Crystal said staring at the grey water churning violently beneath the bridge they were crossing on. Patty grew worried and had to stall the car at the side of the road, for the rain blocked her view like a misty curtain. She began to curse and mutter her options. Even she started to get scared. Jeannie yelped and hid underneath a blanket to hide from the powerful gale erupting around her. She felt relief upon feeling Patty's truck move forward and off the bridge. Palm leaves slid across the streets in front of her. Her GPS on the dashboard was flashing warnings from the National Weather Service.

"You are so stupid Crystal," Patty said, feeling better now that she drove into downtown. She could see Phobos Corp Tower through the wind and rain and patrols of police vehicles. "If we hadn't come by you'd be stuck at the beach."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"You must really care for that boy if you were going to brave a storm like this all alone," Jeannie said coming out of the blanket.

"I think she's right," Patty agreed. "I think I sense love there, Crystal."

Crystal twiddled her thumbs. "I was hoping to tell him after I found out Brett disappeared. But he left so suddenly."

"Well, maybe when he comes back you can finally tell him." Patty steered to the right and then drove forward to the parking lot of the luxury towers where Crystal lived alone to get away from her mother and the Matinettis. After getting out of the car they dashed inside and ran to Crystal's room soaking wet and cold. After they each had a warm bath Crystal took Jeannie to the sitting room to teach her how to play the game.

"No holograms?" Jeannie asked. Her hair tied into cute little pigtails with pink bows. She wore a tank top and pink pajama pants with the word Cute written in blue sequins on the back.

Crystal gave a giggle clad in only a warm white sweater. "No, sweetie. My house, as big as it is, won't be able to render the monsters."

She looked at Patty standing in front of the window in a black off the shoulder sweater and gray flannel pajama pants. She was on the phone with Nick to let her know she was staying in Crystal's suite with Jeannie to hunker down the storm that night.

"That's okay," Jeannie said, shuffling her deck. "I think the monsters are really scary. Maybe I can face them the way you do some day."

Crystal giggled again. Jeannie was so cute. "I know you will. I'll make you a champion if it kills me. You start first since you're new to the game."

"Okay," Jeannie nodded and pursed her lips while she stared at her hand. "Stand up the vanguard!"

Patty and Crystal laughed.

"What game are you playing baby?" Patty asked.

"Oh, oops. Now I remember. I place this. Dancing Elf in defense mode."

Crystal laughed again. "Sweetie, when you put a monster in defense mode you place it sideways. Like this."

Jeannie's face blushed bright pink. She seemed rather timid about her mistake. Crystal blessed her with a warm smile to calm her down. For a girl of seventeen years she sure acted like a little child. But she knocked herself in the head remembering Jeannie had a disorder where she matured slower than usual. She had the body of a growing girl blooming into maturity, but had the mind of a little child.

"Oh, I should have known better. Man this is embarrassing. With all your experience in Duel Monsters you must think I'm really dumb."

Crystal cooed sympathetically and patted her hand. "It's okay, baby, don't beat yourself up. "You're still just learning."

"You aren't using your dragons against her are you?" Patty asked walking towards their table.

"Where I so cruel," Crystal said laying down a Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head. It was 900 ATK. More than enough to destroy Jeannie's Dancing Elf.

"Oh no, does this mean I lose Life Points?"

"No, Jeannie," Patty chuckled. "The monster was in defense mode so you don't lose Life Points."

"So does that mean I'm safe?" Jeannie asked. Her face glowing with relief. Both her friends nodded. "So I did good?" Crystal nodded again and Jeannie let out a squeaky yippee! Patty didn't have the heart to tell Jeannie that her monster was no longer part of the game, but she took a deep breath and began to explain to Jeannie how the monsters worked when they battled.

"Yeah, your Life Points are safe, but your Elf is not. She has to go to the Graveyard because she was too weak to battle Crystal's dragon."

"The Graveyard! Does that mean she's dead? Oh no. I'm sorry."

"Monsters never die sweetie," Crystal said comforting her. "Think of it as time out. Monsters who are forced out of the game sit in the Graveyard. Now it's your turn. Do you have anything that can stand up to my dragon?"

"Uh, let's see. Oh, I can play this card. Key Mace and I attack you dragon."

"Sorry, sweetheart but you just destroyed your own monster."

"Huh?"

"Your Key Mace has four hundred attack points and my dragon has nine hundred attack points."

"Oh, so the monster with the highest attack points wins the game."

"That's right."

"Okay, so that leaves me at fifteen hundred, right?"

"Yup, now it's my turn. I summon Petite Dragon."

"Aw, how cute!" Jeannie beamed.

Crystal had beaten Jeannie many times that night, but the girl had so much fun with the game that she desired to keep on playing. She was a passionate duelist, like Yuri. Crystal asked Jeannie to take her lead while she got up for a walk to stretch her legs. Jeannie still wanted to play and Patty was more than happy to oblige giving her a match. The storm still raged on, keeping the city at a standstill as Crystal walked to the window and opened the locket to hear it play its tune again. Passionate Duelist. She gave a sorrowful sigh and stared into the stormy night.

"Good night, Yuri."


	83. Ballad of the Heavy Metal King

**Yuri**

* * *

Yuri plopped a mint into his mouth as he went for the white sands of Kazuki Beach. He spotted Ezra and Phoenix under the shade of a palm tree. Ezra was kissing Phoenix's neck as she massaged her shoulders. Phoenix looked at Yuri, biting her lip and gave a timid wave as he passed by. Yuri hunched his shoulders and also gave a meek wave before he saw his betrothed laying on a lounge chair soaking up the light from Helios (The Sun). She had sunglasses over her eyes and wore a black floss bikini. She heard his steps disrupting the sands and sat up, taking off her sunglasses to look at him.

"Hello, my love," she said. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

Yuri nodded rooted to his spot, hands placed shyly in his pockets. Alexandra found his timidness amusing. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud and beckoned him to come sit with her with an enticing index finger motioning him to come closer. Yuri let out a croak and remained where he was. Alexandra was what Ryon called 'dangerously beautiful', and from all the stories Yuri heard about her, Ryon couldn't have been more right. She had killed people before and found great pleasure in it, so Peter told him. Alexandra's femininity and her bloody past mixed into a deadly cocktail that was the princess of Serania. Every day, Yuri felt he was drinking more and more of it, feeling as though he would keel over at any second because of this blonde-haired beauty.

"I won't bite, Yuri," Alexandra laughed.

Yuri still didn't move.

"Come on," she said playfully as if calling a frightened puppy. "It's okay."

Yuri gave a sigh of defeat and walked closer to her. She scooted to the side and patted the empty space for him to sit down. Yuri did, the lounge chair screeching from the added weight.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Alexandra asked, searching through an ice box beside her. "I've got some champagne in here. It's from my uncle, Antilles, as a gift for our engagement."

"I don't drink, Alexandra."

"So Uncle Peter tells me," Alexandra said pouring Yuri a glass anyway. "It's very sweet, I promise. Go on, try some."

Yuri gingerly took the glass from her hands. He put it close to his lips. He could smell the strong, but sweet aroma of the beverage. Yuri took a sip. It wasn't bad, but it was too strong for him to drink the whole thing.

"All of it," Alexandra said with a chuckle.

"I can't," said Yuri.

"Yuri if you don't finish that drink, I will take off my bikini and swim naked."

"In front of all these people?" Yuri asked, his face turning beet red.

"You wouldn't want me to embarrass myself, would you?" Alexandra teased, pulling one of the strings of her top. "What will my uncle think?"

"So you're blackmailing me?" Yuri said, getting rather annoyed.

Alexandra let out a squeaky chortle. "Just one of the charms of having me as your lover," Alexandra said, taking the glass and finishing the drink herself. "I could if you want me to."

"Don't!" Yuri said at once.

"Aww, you're no fun," Alexandra said, laying on her side. She slid her finger up his arm. "Do I intimidate you, Yuri?"

"I've never been with a girl like you before," he said.

"What kind of girl am I, Yuri?" Alexandra asked.

"I don't know," said Yuri. "I've met many beautiful girls in my life, but they've never frightened me the way you do."

"So, I'm so gorgeous it's frightening?" Alexandra cooed. "Why, Yuri, you're making me blush."

Yuri gulped. He was doing his best to try and cancel this engagement. But everything he said just seemed to excite this wild vixen even more. He didn't know what to do.

"You don't want this to happen, do you?" Alexandra said after a long silence.

"No," Yuri replied. "If the safety of my kingdom wasn't at stake, I'd have nothing to do with you. And that's the truth!"

Not even his harsh words could stave the lusty attitude Alexandra displayed. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Yuri, placing her face close to his.

"I know this is all so sudden, Your Grace," she whispered into his ear. Her breath smelled of mint and champagne. "I don't know what my Uncle Peter has said to you, but that is not the kind of girl I am anymore."

"How do I know?"

"You can trust me," the princess purred, nibbling his ear.

Yuri yanked his head away at once. "Termnnia has buried a lot of young princes who have heard you say those words."

"They are not you, Yuri," Alexandra rubbed her breasts up and down his back, making him shiver. "I know it will take some getting used to, my love, but in time, you will learn to appreciate me. I will do everything and anything I can to make you happy." She kissed his cheek. "Anything. I am your Queen. I am your slave. I am your servant, Your Grace. Anything you ask, I will do."

She took his hands and placed them on her thighs.

"Okay," Yuri finally said in a whisper.

"Give me a kiss," Alexandra playfully commanded.

Yuri kissed her cheek.

She shrugged. "That will do, I suppose. So, what do you want to do tonight? It's Saturday."

"Do you want to have dinner?" Yuri asked.

"Sound wonderful, my love. I know a restaurant in the West District of the castle that makes brilliant burgers."

Yuri's face lit up when he learned Alexandra liked to eat burgers. "Really?" he asked. "You like to eat burgers, Alexandra?"

"Well, it's a newfound cuisine I got used to while being here," she replied. "They don't make any of the foods here back in the West. We eat more traditional foods like capon, roast suckling pig, pheasant, even peacock; my father's favorite."

"You eat peacocks?"

"They're a delicacy for the Kings of the West," replied Alexandra. "Father likes his crusted with herbs, spices, and sauteed with honey sauce. And he keeps the tail feathers on for a very gallant display."

* * *

They continued on and had dinner on the harbor with a fair on a pier just a mile away. Alexandra and Yuri went by a card store and Alexandra bought Yuri three expensive booster packs. They sat down on a steel bench after walking for hours in what appeared to be a plaza for young adults. There were arcades, a massive mall, movie theaters and dueling arenas. Yuri opened his packs and was pleased with what he got. "Sweet, Dark Tyranno, and the Black Giganoto. These are excellent cards for my deck. He's the fusion monster I desire"

"How could you pronounce those names?" asked Alexandra.

"What names?" Yuri asked.

"You know the many evolutions of Gigabyte. All I can pronounce is Gagagigo. I remember Crowler said he'd give you extra credit if you said those names in order as fast as you could and you blew him away."

"Oh, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo right?"

Alexandra stared at him.

"What?" Yuri chuckled. "You try."

"Oh no," said Alexandra.

"No, come on," said Yuri.

"Gagagigo," began Alexandra. "Giga Gagagigo, Go-giga-gigo-gogig…awww man!"

They laughed getting ready to continue on with their night until the unexpected happened.

"Yuri!" cried Mai as she ran running towards them

"Professor Valentine?" gasped Alexandra. "Why is she dressed like that?"

Mai reached them and she put her arm around Yuri's neck.

"You two are looking veeeery nice," said Mai. "Babe is this a date."

"She's only my wingman Mai." Yuri croaked.

"Yuri buddy!" shouted Tristan. "It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend man."

"She's not my…" began Yuri. Yami, Joey, Serenity, and Duke approached them.

"You guys look different," said Yuri as Mai released him from her grip.

"Yeah," said Alexandra. "You look more like street punks than college teachers."

"What?" said Joey. "We have lives of our own too ya know. We don't always dress like it's time for class."

"Where are you two heading?" asked Yami who seemed to want Yuri and Alexandra to be left alone.

"The arcade," said Alexandra.

"Oh goodie," said Mai. "So are we."

Yami almost felt the disappointment in Alexandra. They walked inside and their eardrums were bombarded by loud techno music, noisy teens, and the gunshots from the shooter games.

"Not as big as the one we have at the academy," said Joey. "But what the hell, Mansion of the Mummies V here I come!"

"Wait for me Joey," shouted Tristan.

Duke ran walked off into the arcade and said: "I'm going to play a game of 'who will be the next Misses Devlin.'"

"You're growing up fast," said Téa as she Yami, Serenity, Yuri and Alexandra sat down on a table in a room with fluorescent light. "Almost yesterday I saw you sleeping in that crib back in the castle of Raasay."

"Now, he's a man," said Yami ruffling Yuri's hair. "Top Duelist in school just falling behind Zane; star of the academy and now you're going on dates."

The three of them heard a commotion coming from a group of people circling a dueling dance game.

"Let's go check it out," said Téa.

"Sure," said Yuri as he and the others got up and followed Téa to the dance arena. There was a colored punk with wacky hair and piercings all over his face. He wore a red shirt and black pants and his fingers had many different rings on them. He was beating Dr. Crowler silly. The poor old man tripped and fell on his bottom and watched sadly as he lost.

"Ah, it's like DDR back on Earth," said Yuri.

"Keep going!" shouted a voice on the speakers of the game. "Whoa, you're opponent is creaming you!"

Dr. Crowler fell as he lost and the punk did his signature pose.

"Whoa," said a spectator. "That was cool."

"I wonder where Johnny Steps got those moves," said a youngster.

"Forget the moves," said another. "I want to know where he gets the hair."

Johnny turned around. "Anyone else think they can take on Johnny Steps?" he said confidently.

He looked around and spotted Professor Gardner.

"Hey, you girl in the pink, think you've got what it takes to take me on?"

"Come on, Téa, let's get out of here," said Yuri.

Téa shook her head.

"Take my word for it and don't challenge him," said Dr. Crowler as he left, rubbing his aching back.

Téa got a twinkle in her eye. She smiled and tossed her jacket and purse in the air. The jacket landed softly on Yami's arms while the purse whacked Yuri in the face.

"What are you doing Téa?" asked Alexandra.

"What's it look like?" Téa asked as she climbed up the metal steps. "Okay, let's go," she said Johnny.

"We go when I say we go," said Johnny. "You're gonna be so embarrassed once I trounce that sweet ass of yours."

"Yuck, you're really creepy man," said Téa.

"Ha, let's get this party started," said Johnny.

The lights around the stage dimmed down. With a loud POOM! Multi-colored lights burst on, shading the stage in pinks, greens, blues, and reds.

"IT'S TIME TO MAKE SOME NOISE!" shouted the machine.

Téa and Johnny began to dance. It was a side of Téa Yuri never thought he would see. She looked beautiful.

"Whoa, you two are off the hook!" said the machine.

Téa continued to dance gracefully. The crowd below the stage stared at her and admired her.

"Check-her-out."

"Wow, that girl's got some nice moves."

"Moves that not even Johnny can pull."

Téa did not miss a single step. Johnny was losing his cool and was losing the game. He muttered curse words under his teeth.

"It's going to be a photo finish," said the machine.

"Dudes, she's phenomenal."

"Loser!" said the machine.

"Shut the fuck up!" Johnny shouted in his head. "Time to pull off some signature moves."

Johnny was no longer dancing. He was assaulting Téa. He tried to trip her and punch her and elbow her in the ribs. Yuri's eyes began to glow all white, Yami's puzzle began to act up.

"What's this?" he said.

PING! Yuri released a shockwave from his forehead and caused Johnny to trip and fall. When it was over Yuri shook his head.

"Whoa, who won?" he asked in a daze. He looked like he came back from another world and forgot where he was.

"Yuri?" said Yami. "What was that?"

Yuri groaned, rubbing circles around his temples which burned in a searing pain. "What was what?"

Téa continued to dance until she won the game. The crowd cheered for her as she turned around and taunted Johnny by smacking her buttocks and sticking her tongue at him. She turned to her friends and gave a V for victory. The three of them snapped out of their shock and gave her a thumbs up. They went back to the table and ordered food. Yuri wasn't hungry but he happily accepted and orange soda.

"That was so awesome." said Téa as she wiped sweat from her neck and chest with a handkerchief. "Hopefully that will shut Johnny up for a while."

"That was an excellent battle Téa," said Yami. "Well done."

Téa focused back at Yuri. She stared at him as he helped set a napkin on Alexandra's lap.

"What a gentleman," said Alexandra. "You, Mai and Serenity raised him well."

"What a load of bull," said Johnny as he approached them.

"Goddesses above," said Téa. "You assault me and now you're stalking me. Do I have to file a restraining order on your ass?"

"Just what do want from us you jerk?" asked Alexandra.

"A rematch!" said Johnny. "I would have beaten you if my light didn't act up and I had gum under my shoe which cause me to slow down a bit."

"Give it up," said Téa.

Yami chuckled. "You'll have your rematch," he said. "But you're going to duel a different way."

"Stay outta this porcupine head, this feud is between me and the girl."

"I'll give you your rematch but you'll have to win the duel he's challenging you to," said Téa.

"Fine I'm not afraid of you, what's the game big-head?"

"I'm not going to be your opponent," Yami said as he got up and walked to Yuri. "Your opponent will be this boy." Yami placed his hands on Yuri's shoulders. "And the game is Duel Monsters. And if my student here beats you, you are to never bother Téa again."

Johnny flashed his white teeth like a sneering lion. "Duel Monsters, eh? I happen to be a pro at that myself. Fine, but if I win the girl right there is coming home with me."

"Eww," said Alexandra. "Is he talking about me?"

"Done," said Téa.

"Good, see you at the arena, junior," Johnny said as he walked away.

"Téa, you are aware of what happens when Yuri loses," said Alexandra. "You're crazy to accept this duel."

"Crazy?" said Téa. "I'd be crazy if Yugi asked anyone else to duel for me. But he didn't ask anyone else. He's got Yuri and Yuri can't lose."

Yuri followed Johnny to a dueling arena. There was a fluorescent light above it.

"Ready to rumble?" sneered Johnny.

"Sure," said Yuri.

They both started with 4000 Life Points. Johnny decided to play with traditional rules.

"I'll go first," said Johnny. "I summon Enchanting Mermaid in attack mode."

 **Enchanting Mermaid**

 **Atk/1200 Def/ 900**

Because they were in a jumbo arena the monsters in the pit below them were super-sized. Yuri drew his card. "Hey, not bad," he said. "I summon Uraby in attack mode! Uraby attack his mermaid!"

 **Uraby**

 **Atk/1500 Def/800**

Uraby fired meteors from its mouth like a mini-gun and destroyed the mermaid. Johnny lost 300 points bringing him to 3700.

"It looks like you got lucky punk," said Johnny. "But don't let this attack get to your head. I summon Element Valkyrie."

 **Element Valkyrie**

 **Atk/1500 Def/1200**

Yuri was puzzled. He wondered why Johnny didn't summon something stronger.

"This guy's pathetic," said Yuri.

"What's wrong Yuri?" asked Téa.

"I don't know," Yuri answered. "Johnny's monsters seem to be all over the place."

"I see," said Yami. "If you think you can beat my student but just randomly throwing monsters out. You are sadly mistaken."

"Hey, last I checked this didn't concern you porcupine head. Now make your move kid."

"Kid? I'm eighteen years old." Yuri said as he drew his card. "I summon Crawling Dragon #2 in attack mode and I will destroy your Element Valkyrie!"

 **Crawling Dragon #2**

 **Atk/1600 Def/1200**

Crawling Dragon #2 looked like a black skinny t-rex with a long neck and a purple belly and had a mouth with razor-sharp incisors. It extended its neck and bit off the valkyrie's head. Crawling Dragon #2 put its neck back to its normal size as Element Valkyrie's body twirled and fell on the floor. Johnny lost 100 Life Points and was now at 3600.

"Don't get to full of yourself, four-eyes, I'm through playing around. I summon Sonic Maid and I use the spell Double Summon to bring out my Bio-Mage. And now I use polymerization and fuse Queen's Double and Hibikime together to make the beautiful and mighty Empress Judge.

"Oh no!" said Yami. "Johnny summoned three monsters,"

"Very weak monsters," said Tristan. "Of course, with 2100 ATK, that Empress Judge is something to worry about."

"Pretty impressive huh, Téa?" bragged Johnny.

Téa growled angrily.

Johnny laughed at her reaction. "Now see how cool they can really be when my mighty Empress Judge wipes away that Crawling Dragon #2!"

Empress Judge raised her golden staff and spun it around creating a crimson thundercloud. Vermillion sparks of lightning flashed out of the cloud. Empress Judge stopped spinning the staff and the lightning surged on the ruby orb on the top. She aimed her staff at Crawling Dragon and fired the lightning at Yuri's monster burning it to a crisp. Yuri lost 500 points dropping his score to 3500.

"No way," said Yuri as he scratched his head. "This guy's actually pretty good."

"Come on Yuri!" shouted Joey.

"We believe in you!" said Téa.

"I summon Super-Ancient Dinobeast!" Yuri said as he summoned a very strange blue dinosaur that seemed to be made of rock. Its attack was 2700 more than enough to blow Empress Judge away. And he did blasting 600 points out of Johnny's Life Points. Johnny was now sitting at 3000.

Téa and the others cheered as Super-Ancient Dinobeast shook its head.

"You think you're so hot huh?" snapped Johnny. "Well watch this. First I switch my Bio-Mage and Sonic Maid into defense mode and activate the spell Chorus of Sanctuary. With this spell, our monsters defenses increase by five hundred."

 **Sonic Maid** ** Bio-Mage**

 **Def/900 + 500 = 1400 Def/1000 + 500 = 1500**

"I now use another polymerization to fuse together Lady of Faith and Witch of the Black Forest to make a whole new rockin' rollin' entity better known as The Musician King!" Johnny summoned a punk with blonde spiky hair held up by a red headband. He wore spiky armbands and bright red fingerless gloves and navy blue pants. He held in his hands a white and red electric guitar.

 **Musician King**

 **Atk/1750 Def/1500**

"How's about playing Uraby a couple of riffs," said Johnny.

Musician King began to fiercely play his guitar sending sound waves that destroyed all of Uraby's molecules.

"No Uraby!" shouted Yuri as he lost 250 Life Points. He was now at 3250.

"Well, I place these two cards face down and end my turn."

"Super-Ancient Dinobeast attack Musician King!"

"Hah! You fell for my trap, I activate the trap Metalmorph which turns Musician King into the pump rockin' Heavy Metal King!"

Musician King grew long hair, he had a spiky metal crown, black face paint on his eyes. He grew a blue denim jacket with spikes coming out of the shoulders. He had black commando boots and spiked knee and elbow pads. His electric guitar became platinum coated. His attack went up to 2050.

"He's still weaker than Yuri's dinosaur Johnny," said Alexandra.

"Oh yeah, well watch as I activate the trap Covering Fire!"

"Oh no!" went Yami.

"What does that do?" asked Téa.

"Covering Fire allows Johnny to transfer the attack points of one of his monsters to one of his."

"Now, I'll transfer my Sonic Maid's attack to my Heavy Metal King's attack. Now his attack raises to thirty-two fifty! Blast him away!"

"I don't believe this!" groaned Yuri.

"Well, guess what, because of Metalmorph my Heavy Metal King's attack increases by 300 so now his attack is thirty-five fifty!"

Heavy Metal King's music was deafening. Super-Ancient Dinobeast disintegrated into dust. Yuri was now at 2400. Now that the battle was over Heavy Metal King's attack went back to 2050.

"Oh-no Yuri!" cried Téa.

"I now summon Black Stego in defense mode."

"What are you nuts? With Metalmorph out every monster, my Heavy Metal King attacks gives him a 300 point boost. Guess you better learn the hard way _aaaaannnnnd_ KICK IT!" he shouted holding his arms up in the air dramatically. Heavy Metal King blasted away Black Stego and his attack increased to 2350.

"I guess your Black Stego couldn't face the music. I promise the music will be much more romantic on our date tonight, Téa. And that cute blondie is welcome to join us, too."

Alexandra glared at him and snarled.

"Oh, Crap," said Yur. He summoned Little D and Tomozaurus the next two turns both getting blasted away by the loud music increasing Heavy Metal King's attack to 2950.

"And now," said Johnny. "I equip my Heavy Metal King with Malevolent Nuzzler which increases his attack by seven hundred points."

"I summon Sabersaurus in defense mode."

Johnny's raised his fist confidently. "Face it, Yuri, there is nothing you can do! Go Heavy Metal King send that dino back to the Stone Age."

"I summon Black Giganoto!" shouted Yuri.

Black Giganoto had jet black skin, burning red eyes and light-brown stripes. It had three rows of sharp teeth in its mouth which concealed a long, slimy, black tongue. Its claws were thirty inches long, and a spiked collar went around its neck with a chain dangling from it.

 **Black Giganoto**

 **Atk/3500 Def/2900**

"Pretty impressive monster Yuri," said Johnny. "But my Heavy Metal King's attack far exceeds the power of that overgrown lizard."

"That's what you think," said Yuri.

"What are you talking about?" asked Johnny.

"Watch!" said Yuri.

Black Giganoto roared and as it did its eyes lit up. It shook its head and charged at Heavy Metal King. It grabbed him with its mouth making a loud chomp and shook him violently then swallowed him up. Johnny lost 750 Life Points and was now at 2250. Yuri then attacked Sonic Maid and Johnny lost 1400 and his Life Points dropped to 850.

"Wha-what just happened?" asked Johnny in disbelief.

"Black Giganoto can attack two monsters every battle phase and when he attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between your monster's defense and my monster's attack is subtracted from your Life Points."

"But my Heavy Metal King's attack was higher than your monster's attack," said Johnny.

"That may be true," said Yami. "Whenever your monster attacks he gets the two hundred point boost but since Yuri's monster attacked Heavy Metal King doesn't receive the bonus. Metalmorph is a powerful card when you use it correctly. I think you should read the text on the card a little more carefully."

"I knew something about that card didn't make sense," said Yuri. "DAMN how could I not see that?"

"I think you need to pay more attention in class, babe," said Mai as she and Serenity watched from a floor above the arena.

"Aww MAN!" shouted Johnny as he threw his cards on the scanner. "Wait did you just say his name is Yuri?"

"I did," said Yami.

"No way you…you're him, but it can't be. Not the same Yuri who destroyed Anubis, and beat Dr. Crowler! It can't be you."

"I sure am," said Yuri as he held up the Divine Beasts from his special deck box.

"No way, I can't hang with you, I'm out of here man. I'm a fucking dancer, not a Duelist." Johnny got off of the dueling platform and ran out of the arcade.

"What a loser," said Joey.

Téa ran to Yuri and squeezed him constantly kissing his cheek and saying: "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You've done well tonight Yuri," said Yami. "Just pay a little more attention out there."

"Yes sir," said Yuri.

An arm sensuously wrapped around his waist, followed by the soft cushioning of Alexandra's breast on his shoulder. Yuri turned to look at her and gave him a long kiss.

"Whoa," said Duke.

Alexandra let him go and nuzzled her nose with Yuri's. "You Dueled splendidly, my love. Professors, it's been fun, but I desire to be alone with my Yuri tonight."

Serenity did not like Alexandra hogging Yuri as though he were her toy. She balled her fists to contain the rage inside of her. She felt her fluids boiling with a white-hot anger. She calmed herself to keep her face from burning pink and showing off her displeasure toward Alexandra.

The Princess of Dragon's Nest saw Serenity's cheeks tinge a cute shade of pink and smiled. Arm-in-arm, she and Yuri left them behind. Yuri turned back to say goodbye to his guardians, but Alexandra yanked his arm dominantly, silencing him.

"She's going to be the death of him, Yugi," said Joey. "Mark my words."

Yuri walked across the beach with a lantern in hand, though it was not needed thanks to the silvery light of the moon, Luthia, which bathed the world in brilliant white. The sands of the beach looked like snow and the water of the ocean resembled bluish-black ink. The cool breeze from the ocean led Yuri to his betrothed and cooled his face, chilling the beads of sweat on his brow and his cheeks.

There was a lonely tree on a dune with a swing hanging from its lowest branch. Alexandra was on it smiling as she swung back and forth, naked. Her brilliant skin was glowing bright blue in the light of the moon and her hair a curtain of silk platinum. She dug her feet into the sand and spun around on the swing. She giggled seeing her prince charming approach her.

"Your majesty," she called out mischievously.

Yuri smiled and blew out the flame of his lantern leaving them in the light of the moon. He swept her off the swing and brought her to the sands where they made love until the sun rose.

"Skip class, my love," Alexandra said, pulling a wool blanket over their naked bodies. She put an arm around his chest and kissed his neck. "Let's just stay here. The two of us. I don't want this to end."

"Crowler's going to kill me," said Yuri.

"If that man, for lack of a better word, has anything to say about it, he can deal with my father."

"Well, I guess I can trust Antilles with keeping me clear of Dr. Crowler's wrath," chuckled Yuri.

"Why do you fear him?" said Alexandra, tracing her finger over his shoulder. "You're the High King, love. You can do whatever you want. No one can tell you what not to do."

"But what about Yugi and the others?" said Yuri, petting the back of Alexandra's head. "They expect so much from me."

Alexandra sniggered. "They are too self-righteous. They always believe in honor and friendship. In fact, I think they worship it. It makes me sick sometimes, hearing them go on and on about the power of friendship. They act like brave warriors when in fact they're nothing but cheerleaders screaming: "Go Yugi!" "Go Yuri!". Kings do not rule countries with honor and friendship, my love. Termnnia needs a man of action. I see that you are one. The things you did. The battles you fought. All on your own without those corny friendship speeches. Without them."

"You really think so?" Yuri asked.

"If they relied more on their own skills than their bond, Yuri, I have no doubt your parents would still be alive."

That caused Yuri to go silent. "You're wrong."

"What?" said Alexandra.

"I said you're wrong, Alexandra!" He threw her arm off him and sat up. "Yugi and the others, sure, they're too good. Self-righteous like you said. But they did not get my mother and father killed. Even if they did rally sword and defended my parents, Anubis would have killed them anyway."

"Don't be angry," whined Alexandra. "Oh, everything was going so perfect."

"Things can't always be perfect, Alexandra. Yugi, Mai, Téa, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Joey. They may not be all the things you think a person should be but...they love me."

"And I don't?" Alexandra asked.

"I have yet to see that. Your gifts and the sex, which I enjoyed; that's no lie, don't tell me much. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you've got a lot to prove to me before I can see your feelings for me are true. That I do have your heart, and you're not using me as a mere political pawn to move House Dragonheart back on the board. There was a lot for me to lose if I refused you."

"My feelings for you are true, Yuri!" said Alexandra. "I insist! I will prove it to you, I promise."

"Until you do, I think we need a little space," said Yuri. "We shouldn't have done this. I let my lust for you get the best of me this night."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Alexandra. I may be marrying you, but that doesn't mean I love you. I have to get to class."

Yuri got up and dressed. Then he made his way up the dunes, leaving Alexandra alone, and angered.


	84. The Watcher in the Water

**Ser Arthur**

* * *

Using the silver coins that he earned from Lord Karl Devlin, Arthur bought himself a set of plain steel plate and a belt of leather made from the hide of a Silver Fang to hold his sword now properly forged and cleaned of rust. The edges were painstakingly sharpened and he had enough gold to buy himself a shield made of ironborne wood, possibly the strongest trees in Termnnia and he had it painted blue and with the emblem of his former master, a white sword surrounded by five stars. He then bought himself a sausage freshly cooked over a warm fire by a cooking merchant traveling on a covered wagon pulled by brown pony. He had just enough copper pennies to buy himself a horn of ale to wash down the sausage before traveling to the shadows of the Wailing Mountain where Lady Avi had traveled with her companions at dawn.

He was determined to join the Summoner of Dragons on her journey, he promised Ser Baron that he would find a lord to serve under and be a full-fledged knight, and since Lord Karl wasn't so willing to let him serve in his House he was certain Avi would allow him to join her. That warm smiled she blessed him with was enough for him to feel that she liked him enough but that Leogai knight of hers, Ser Gerhalos, was not going to make joining her easy. But if he had to fight that monstrous knight of the lion folk then so be it. He looked to the sky and could see Ser Damien's Luster Dragon flying in circles above the Wailing Mountain, so called for the monstrous winds that flew down from its top and made an eerie wailing noise when banging against the windows of the houses in the town below. If there really was a mountain giant up there than this would not prove an easy fight, but he was determined to show Lady Avi what he was capable of, maybe even impress Ser Gerhalos enough to let him join her fellowship.

He trekked away from the hill of Devlinshire and came upon a rocky plateau with dots of pine trees here and there and surrounded by the blue majesty of the mountains. As he sat atop Mandaril he bit into another sausage he recently bought. It was seasoned with herbs and burned to a delightful crisp. He had a white paper towel to shield his fingers from the grease that the sausage excreted from its surface. Mandaril shook his head, his wild unkempt mane swooshed left and right. Once done with his treat, Arthur crumpled up the paper towel and tossed it into one of the bandoliers hanging on Madaril's saddle. He would later dump the contents into a trash bin in the next town he would travel too.

Goddesses willing he would be alongside Avi when he did. There was something about the smile she gave him that felt divine. A tongue shriller than all the music called him to her and he could not ignore it. He passed by the majestic Olden Falls and got off his horse to fill his nearly empty canteen into the pool. He needed to wash the bitter taste of a herb that the sausage left behind. He filled his canteen to the brim and drank the cool water so refreshing it was sweet. Olden falls fell from a cave filled with Anya's Chair, a glowing mushroom that bakers would pay handfuls of silver and gold for. It was loaded with sugar and that was what caused the water of the falls to have their delightful taste.

He drank some more of the sweet water and filled his canteen again before going back to Mandaril and riding off into the wilderness. He saw a pair of watchmen of Devlinshire patrolling the Red Road. "Hail!" one of them called out to Arthur. The young hedge-knight raised a friendly arm and greeted them. The watchmen were wearing turquoise surcoats bearing the dice emblem of the Devlins over iron chainmail suits and iron vambraces and round spaulders and kettle-hat helmets. They came from the stone watchtower up the road where they were posted to keep an eye on the realm of the Devlins.

"I'd keep my eye out on these roads, Ser Knight," one of the watchmen said, biting into a sandwich of bacon, cheese, and lettuce. "There have been packs of goblins setting up settlements around these parts. A lot of merchants got hurt and most of the cattle in our farmlands have been taken in the night by the little devils. If you're feeling brave, the master-at-arms of the castle has offered a hefty reward of one gold chip to all brave adventurers for every goblin ear they bring him."

That sounded very appealing to Arthur. He and Ser Baron had gone goblin hunting in the fields of Katina many years ago and it proved a delightful sport. They made enough gold to spend nights in the finest taverns and eat the best food. Goblins usually traveled in packs of ten and that was an easy ten star chips. Ten chips was enough to decorate his armor with fine ornamentation and perhaps even some armor for his horse and an extra pony to carry his belongings.

Perhaps he would even pick up a squire along the way to keep his sword and gear clean and polished. Avi would surely be impressed by that, learning he slew a goblin horde. Perhaps he would title himself for this deed.

He heard stories around many campfires of knights with powerful names such as Ser Lyonel Dalton the Gray Lion, Ser Peter Baelor the Northern Storm, or Tybalt the Dragonknight. Perhaps he would be Ser Arthur Goblin Slayer or Goblin Bane. It had a nice ring to it. Goblins had proven horrid pests since they were disbanded from the armies of Anubis after the Siege of Rasaay. He asked the watchman if they knew of any goblin nests in the area.

They both pointed him to the Horns of Kartosh, two massive hills in the great plains were Lord Landon Alfrey the King of the Blue Mountains was defeated by Tiberius the Uniter. Arthur thanked them and they went their separate ways. He was growing excited. Slaying goblins would prove to be an excellent adventure. Unfortunately, as he reached the hills he could see someone had beaten him to them.

He heard the sound of a battle horn, a squeaky one, from below the hill he was perched on. To his surprise the gnomes from the castle were down there riding atop platinum-armored war pigs. _Yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh!_ The shirked their war cries as they hunted a pack of goblins that made their stead in a cave at the entrance of the forest. Two members of the hunting party, the bannermen, jabbed at the goblins with their spears while another shot them with his gold musket. Another was shooting at the miserable creatures with a bow.

The leader of the group was wearing armor of heavy layered steel plate with elegant engravings and green holographic ornamentation that shined with the emblem of his group which was a naked woman bathing in a giant cup of wine while holding a sword. The gnome leader bashed at the goblin war chief with his hammer enchanted with fire. He struck the war chief in the chest, breaking his breast plate and then crushed his skull with a powerful blow.

When the goblins were all dead, the gnomes took burlap sacks off their person and drew gold daggers and started running towards the corpses to cut off their ears and sell to the master-at-arms of the castle for gold chips.

"Well done, little friends," said Ser Arthur, riding down the hill to greet them.

"Oy, lookie here lads," said the lead gnome with a squeaky voice, shouldering his flaming hammer. "If it isn't the wanderin' knight who thought he cood join the ranks of the Dragun Ladae."

"You saw that?" Ser Arthur asked bashfully.

"That we did horse master," said the leader. "But I commend yeh for standin' up to that lion she has at 'er side. O aye, that beastly knight gives me and the lads the hibbe-de-bejeebies. Ya got a lot a balls laddie drawin' sword 'gainst him."

"I thank you. I am Ser Arthur."

"Well met, Ser Arthur. I am Leif of the Elder Hills and this here is me huntin' party."

"What does your emblem mean by the way?" Arthur asked.

"O' that? Well it represents our three loves in this world, laddie. Wine, battle and women!" His party cheered raising their weapons in the air. "Aye nothin' beats a day of adventure with battle and a tankard of good drink and a tavern wench at the inn. And a game of Dool Munsters to top it off."

"Are you a Summoner then, Leif?"

"O aye, that I am. But I've got one munster in me arsenal and that's me ol' pal Great Angus. But I fear that one munster won't be enough to travel wit her. Not that I mind, goblin huntin' has been a pretty good sport for me and the lads. Still it would have been fun to get into Avi's fellowship."

"Where has she gone, Master Leif?" Arthur asked with great urgency. With every moment that he spent here talking with this gnome hunting party Avi and her companions were getting closer and closer the mountain temple. If they trekked into the temple then it would be impossible to find her, for the temple was located inside the ancient dwarven city of Dwarfodel which spanned hundreds of miles into the mountain and under the earth.

"She just trekked into the forest at the foot of the mountain just a wee hour ago, lad. Do ye still mean t'join her group then?"

"I do, Master Leif."

"Then best O'luck t'ya laddie. May the Stars O' Entuli shine yer path."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"How much farther," panted little Tordo. Doing as best as he could to keep up with the rest of the party as they traversed up the steep slope of the Wailing Mountain. "Why couldn't we have traveled on our horses?" He whined again.

Ser Gerhalos looked down at the little creature and spat. "Horses cannot trek through these treacherous mountain paths, little Tordo."

"Then why can't we just fly on Ser Damien's dragon?"

"My Luster Dragon can't carry all of us little one," Ser Damien said trying to keep his footing on the steep path up the mountain.

He trailed behind Avi to catch her, for she slid more than a dozen times. Her gleaming high heels replaced by thick drake-hide hiking boots which could be seen from time to time underneath her elegant gown. Ser Damien smirked, admiring her strength climbing up the mountain in that tight white gown. Her white shoulder cape was enchanted with the gem at the center of her brooch which filled her body with a great warmth to shield her from the biting cold. She was so comfortable she didn't even shiver. Tordo then begged Avi to summon one of her dragons so they could all fly to the top, but summoning these great beasts took a heavy toll on her. It was very exhausting summoning something so big and her dragons were full-grown beasts of tremendous size, having gained power throughout her journey through Termnnia.

Even with all the magical items on her person including the Mana-boosting ring on her finger from Yugi and Yuri, they proved very problematic for her to summon. Just recently she and her party battled a ferocious mountain troll that proved too potent for them to fight, and she summoned her White-Horned Dragon to fight it off. She felt as though she had ran a mile and was still feeling its effects. But she was strong in spirit and continued climbing up the mountain despite her exhaustion. There was a fire in her eyes as hot as the flames of her dragons. She was still licking the sting of defeat at the hands of Arietta. The obnoxious cheering of her little companion fueled the fires in her heart.

 _Fight! Fight!_ She was determined to take her down once and for all and prove she was not weak. That she was worthy of being at Yuri's side when he became High King. Master Yu-Gi-Oh was counting on her. The Dragon Goddess, Saafani, as well. She hoped the dragon inside the temple would prove to be a powerful one. But it seemed that Aldara's little companion Baby Tiragon was sensing something more.

The little creature flew overhead and pointed farther and farther up the mountain. "Why does he act like that?" Ser Gerhalos asked. His golden mane was dripping wet from the mist that enveloped them. They were surrounded by mist and could feel tiny drops of moisture wet their flesh and dot their armor and gear.

"I think he feels two presences at the top of the mountain," said Aldara.

"Two dragons?" asked Avi. "Goddesses give me strength. How will I maintain something like that?"

"Perhaps its a two-headed dragon," said Fira. She slipped and a wet rock and used her rifle's large sword to keep her from hitting the ground. "I imagine that would be a wondrous sight to see."

Tordo whined again. This time he bellyached about his hunger and his thirst despite them leaving the castle with a heavy breakfast. Ser Gerhalos was getting fed up with his constant whining. "If you cannot handle this quest you have no place in this party."

Aldara was offended by that remark. "Oh, lay off, Ser Gerhalos. He's only a hundred years old, still a little child in Telkori years." She too got that burning glare from the lion-folk warrior. "Come on, Tordo, I will carry you."

"Phew, thanks Aldara."

"Don't you say another word, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said leading the group. "We're already on low spirits as it is. We don't need your stubbornness fueling the fires."

"I think Ser Gerhalos has a point," said Fira. "The little creature's cantankerous behavior is rather getting on my nerves."

"You have a problem with my friend, Fira?" snapped Aldara. "If you do then take it up with me."

"I'll have no problem taking you on, thief! This group was just fine until Dove decided to think with her heart and not her head."

"Thief?"

"Oh, don't play coy half-elf, you were stealing from the temple of one of the goddesses, a crime punishable by death. Had I been in charge of this operation you and your little imp would be at the morgue getting cremated right now."

"Are you implying something, Fira? Are you saying you want us dead?"

"It would have been for the best."

"ENOUGH!" Avi shouted. Her voice trailed across the mountain with a loud echo that caused the birds to flee from the tiny pine trees that lined the road. "This constant bickering is getting us nowhere. If I hear anymore squabbles between any of you I'll boot your asses out of this quest."

"Dove," Fira smiled. "Such language. Very well, if it pleases my lady, I will keep my mouth shut."

She put on her headphones and began blasting music to drown out anymore of Tordo's complaints. By nightfall they had finally made it to the top. There was a towering dwarven aqueduct of stone coming from the mountain side and it poured into a lake with water so reflective it looked like the stars and the moons were beneath their feet. They walked around the lake which gave them a feeling of uneasiness. As though its inky black waters were hiding something foul down below. Tordo quivered at the thought and ran close to Aldara's legs.

Baby Tiragon grew frightened of the water as well and hid himself in Aldara's hood. Avi's face shined as bright as the moon when she found the entrance of the ancient dwarven city. But they were tired to trek inside and face whatever dangers lurked in the dungeons in the belly of the mountain. Ser Gehalos was quick to raise the tent. Avi, Aldara, and Fira went inside while Ser Gerhalos, Ser Damien, and Tordo slept under the stars on their sleeping bags.

The Wailing Mountain was true to its name. The wind sounded like the mournful wail of a woman as it blustered over their campsite. Tordo could hear the girls laughing from inside their tent. He heard them listening to music and on Avi's phone and watching funny videos on Fira's. Tordo shivered and asked if he could sleep in the tent. Ser Gerhalos grunted and said: "They don't sleep with clothes. It would not be wise to go in there and invade their privacy."

"But it's so scary out here," Tordo whispered while Ser Damien put a pan over the fire to cook some eggs and a few slabs of bacon.

"Perhaps some food to calm your nerves Master Tordo," he said, dressed in a white linen laced shirt and leather breeches tucked into his boots. "What would you like?"

"Do you have those corn cakes we bought while in town?" Tordo asked, shivering with fear and from the biting cold.

"Aye, I do, but I will cook them after I'm done with the sausages and bacon, lest you want grease all over your cakes."

"And some tea?" Tordo asked.

"Very well," said Ser Damien. "I shall make us some tea."

Ser Gerhalos reached into his cape and tossed Tordo a burlap sack. "They're called Termnnian Delights," he said, explaining the treats which were chocolates shaped into cubes and filled with caramel.

"Oh boy!" Tordo said wasting no time in scarfing down the treats inside the bag. It had been forever since he had candy. "How many can I have?" he asked before biting into another morsel.

"Take them," Ser Gerhalos said resting his back against a boulder and placing his arms behind his head. "I am not fond of sweets. Lady Avi bought them for me to lift my spirits."

"Thank you, Ser," Tordo scarfed down more of the cubes until he had none left. Ser Damien cleaned the pan with the water in the lake and dried it with a wash cloth from his pack before warming up Tordo's corn cakes. He filled a tea kettle with more lake water and raised two y-shaped poles on both sides of the fire circled with stones Damien had picked up around their campsite. He stuck a wooden pole through the kettle's handle and put it over the fire to warm it. Tordo was beginning to feel better, but he felt a chill up his spine when he realized how close he was to the water's edge. He quickly scampered from his seat and laid next to Ser Gerhalos. He was a giant from Tordo's perspective. Ser Damien sat down on a stool he kept in his pack and took out a whetstone to sharpen his blade.

"Where is your dragon, Ser Damien?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Patrolling the skies overhead," Ser Damien said, sliding the whetstone down the length of the sword. "I told you it was wise to keep me company."

"Forgive me if I was brusque, with you before, Ser Damien. I was just looking out for Avi's best interest."

"You really care for Avi, huh?" Tordo asked.

"As though she were my own daughter," Ser Gerhalos replied. "I love her. And I did not appreciate this brash boy taking her from her room and swooping off into the night. I had no idea of his intent and watched with sorrow of my most precious possession vanished into the sky."

"I apologize for that, Ser Gerhalos. I did not mean to make you worry."

"Well, what's done is done, and I welcome you into our group."

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ser. Would you allow me to love her?"

"Explain."

"I have...grown awfully fond of her. You are the closest thing she has to calling father so I ask for your blessing."

"I said I welcomed you into the group," snarled Ser Gerhalos. "And that is the only blessing you will receive from me. Lady Avi has not the time for love."

"But isn't that up to her to decide?" Tordo asked. "She's old enough to make decisions for herself."

"I will say no more," Ser Gerhalos bellowed.

"So be it," said Ser Damien.

"Say, when can I be a knight like you?" Tordo asked.

Ser Gerhalos scoffed. "You have a long way to go before you are a knight. Knight's don't wine and complain during travel. And they are not afraid. When you grow up I'll knight you."

"Hmph!" Tordo pouted, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders in fury.

The flaps of the tent were pushed open. Avi came out dressed in a white silk nightgown. "Don't any of you sleep?" she asked. One of the straps of her gown dropped down her right shoulder.

"Why aren't you resting?" Ser Gerhalos asked. "We have a long way to go in the morning. Dwarfodel is a ruin but it is still massive. We could be down there for days."

"I have to go. Nature calls," she said timidly.

"So why not tinkle over there?" Ser Damien asked.

"It's dark. And rather spooky."

"In another few hours the sun will rise," Ser Damien jested. "You can hold it."

"That's not funny, Ser Damien. Look I'm going to be quick, okay. Just turn around all of you."

They all shrugged and did as they were told. Ser Gerhalos held them both, tightly in his arms while Avi got ready to do her business. But just as she was about to pull her underwear down she saw the water bubbling in the middle of the lake. She froze like a statue. Was she seeing things? Perhaps it was an old tree stump releasing gasses from it rotten core. No. Whatever was making the water bubble was moving.

"Are you going to go or what?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"There's something in the water!" Avi cried.

"Oh, don't say that!" whined Tordo.

Ser Gerhalos let them go. He turned to see what Avi was looking at. He saw the water bubbling too. "Avi!" he shouted. "Get away from there!"

Avi whimpered and ran for her knight champion.

"What's all the yelling about?" Aldara asked, coming out of the tent with Fira.

"Pack it up, ladies," said Ser Damien. "Avi spotted something in the water. We're going into the city now."

They all dressed back into their gear quickly. Ser Gerhalos had his sword out as he watched the water. The creature was now splashing at them. Whatever it was, it was telling them to leave post haste. Avi held a firm grip on her staff as Ser Gerhalos kicked open the stone door. Aldara and Fira stormed inside first with torches shining brightly on their rifles. Their lights dancing all over the walls as the two companions did a sweep of the entrance. "Clear!" shouted Aldara. "Clear!" Fira confirmed. "It's safe for her to come in."

But just as Avi was ready to step inside the doorway, something wrapped around her ankle. Something cold and wet. Avi did not have even a moment to scream as whatever it was yanked back with amazing force that caused her to fall forward. Avi fell on her belly and was dragged to the water's edge. Ser Gerhalos roared and drew his greatsword, dashing for the slimy gray appendage that bound itself to Avi. He chopped violently at the slimy appendage and could see rows of powerful suckers on them.

It was some sort of squid creature that was pulling Avi into the darkness of the mountain lake. Risking being pulled in himself Ser Gerhalos waded into the water and hacked again at the creature's arm. He heard a bubbling growl bellow from beneath the inky blackness. Ser Damien rushed for Avi and hacked away at the tentacle wrapped around her arm with his jeweled rapier. The creature then raised her into the air. She dropped her staff as she towered over her companions upside down. Another tentacle jetted out of the water and grabbed her staff dragging it under the water.

"You find the staff!" ordered Ser Gerhalos. "I will save Avi!"

Tordo babbled in terror behind a boulder. He fired nearly five led pellets at the creature with his slingshot and it did not even phase it. Aldara and Fira ran out of the city entrance and meticulously shot the tentacle that held Avi high up in the air. Avi sobbed in horror as she was swung back and forth from her leg. She saw burning red eyes peering at her from beneath the black glassy surface of the lake. Her heart stopped beating when she saw the creature shaking its way to the surface. A Fiend Kraken ( **ATK/1200 DEF/1400** ). But he was no ordinary Fiend Kraken. This beast had a dark gray tone compared to the cream-colored picture in the card. Its eyes were flaming red and the black patterns on its forehead were instead glowing red. The kraken's flesh seemed to be reinforced with a rock-hard exoskeleton which made it difficult to hack off its tentacles. Ser Gerhalos was losing his patience, grabbing one of the tentacles and savagely biting into it.

Fira equipped her M4 Dragonfire with a waffle-patterned magazine that had a red glow to it. A red fiery arcane circle then twirled over her weapon. She enchanted her gun with flame damage. The rounds were also armor piercing so it could easily punch through the creature's exoskeleton. It stung the beast enough to let go of Avi but she fell into the water with a heavy splash. She flew out of the water sixty seconds later. She clutched the staff in her hands, but the Fiend Kraken shook her violently causing her to lose her grip and it fell back into the water.

The monster then dunked her into the water trying to drown her. Avi pleaded for help when she was dragged out of the water again then she was violently dunked back under the black. Aldara shot the creature in the face concealed by shadow. The beast groaned in agony and lurched back. Avi flew out of the water, still hanging upside down in the beast's slimy clutches. She was coughing for air. Ser Gerhalos could feel the life draining out of her with each passing second. He spotted a twinkle in the water.

The staff. He shouted at Fira to give him cover fire as he swam for it but the Fiend Kraken knew of his intent and whipped him out of the water sending him flying to the wall of the mountain with a loud thud. The water monster was then bathed in pale green flames. Ser Damien cheered when he saw his Luster Dragon swooping in from the night to the rescue. The Fiend Kraken swatted at the dragon but the flying monster was too quick for him. The Fiend Kraken raised all of its tentacles up. Aldara spotted the staff. She dashed for the water and gracefully hopped from tentacle to tentacle until she reached it. She fired at the appendage holding the staff until it came clean off. She grabbed the staff but the Kraken grabbed her too. Aldara knew she didn't have much time and threw the precious weapon at Avi, still hanging upside down in the light of the moon. Using all that was left of her strength, Avi grabbed it. She held it up high and summoned Arvas to save her.

The Ancient Dragon flew down from the moon and dove onto the Fiend Kraken. Avi fell into the water and sunk into the dark unable to swim from her exhaustion. Arvas and Luster Dragon both teared and burned Fiend Kraken until the beast bellowed in death and sunk back into the depths of the lake. Avi was nowhere in sight. Her companions tied in vein to look for her, but the Kraken's tentacles had minds of their own and whipped the water with enough force to shatter bones.

"AVI!" roared Ser Gerhalos.

"Look!" cried Fira.

Ser Gerhalos saw a warrior dashing into the water. It was Ser Arthur the knight he scorned at breakfast the other day. He used a crystal torch to light the water fogged with peat. His torch caused something to shimmer. It was Avi, her milky white skin turning florescent blue from the cold. Her beautiful golden hair stretched over her like a blanket and waved in the water like snakes. She still clung to the staff with lifeless fingers. Wasting no time, Ser Arthur drew his enchanted dragon-shaped dagger and swam down after her.

Meanwhile, Avi's companions sat at the water's edge mournfully. Tordo spotted the water bubbling and hopped up and down pointing at it. Ser Gerhalos, Fira, Ser Damnie and Baby Tiragon held their breath as Ser Arthur shot out of the water gasping for air. Avi was lifeless in his arms. "NO!" shouted Ser Gerhalos, running towards them into the water. Ser Arthur dragged her onto land and pressed her ear to her mouth.

"She's not breathing," he announced.

"Oh, Dove!" Fira sobbed pulling her hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "No!"

Ser Damien wasted no time and performed the act of Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. He pressed against Avi's chest and breathed into her mouth. Nothing. He repeated it countless times. Avi remained as still as a stone.

"I'm so sorry," said Ser Arthur, looking at the heart-broken group. "There's nothing more I can do. She's gone."

"Avi!" whimpered Ser Gerhalos, kneeling next to her lifeless corpse. "No, Avi!" he took her hand and pressed it to his cheek, rocking back and forth.

"Avi come on!" begged Aldara. Baby Tiragon hiccuped in her arms. "You can't die!"

Tordo sniffed and bowed his head in respect while holding onto his tail. A big tear rolled down his puffy cheeks. Ser Damien walked to a tree without saying a word and began to weep. He pounded against it cursing the goddesses for such an ill-fated adventure. Luster Dragon and Arvas hung their heads in respect for their fallen friend. The Wailing Mountain echoed with their wails. Ser Gerhalos roared into the night, holding out his arms.

Again, Ser Arthur tried his best to revive her. They suddenly heard a gurgle coming from within her chest cavity. Avi threw up water from her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock as she returned to the world of men with a loud gasp.

"AVI!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "She's alive! She's alive!"

"Hold it!" commanded Ser Arthur. "Step back, give her some air."

Avi turned to her side and coughed vomiting into the pebbles. "What took you so long?" she giggled weakly. "I was beginning to enjoy the Gardens."

* * *

Aldara and Fira raised the tent again and stripped Avi of her wet clothes and left her inside to rest.

Ser Arthur sat by the fire naked, draped only with Ser Damien's cloak. Ser Gerhalos walked to the boy with a plate of mashed potatoes, corn and chicken leg. "Here," he said to him.

Ser Arthur took the plate from him and began to eat. "Why?" he asked. "Is it because I saved her?"

Ser Gerhalos grinned and shook his head and sat down in front of the fire. "No, for being as you humans say, what's the word? A jerk. I was wrong about you Ser Arthur. What you did was very brave indeed. You have proven yourself a true knight. When we escape this cursed place and reach the next city, I will knight you myself."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Tordo.

"Ho, I saw you running.," laughed Ser Gerhalos. "You need to brave like Arthur to be a knight."

"Thank you, Ser Gerhalos." Arthur scooped up some mashed potatoes with his spoon. He noticed Ser Gerhalos looking at the lake again as if anticipating the creature's return. "What is wrong?"

"That was unlike any Fiend Kraken I had ever seen," the leogai answered, shaking his whiskers.

"I agree," said Ser Damien joining the group. "That beast looked like it was here on some fell purpose."

"Because it was," said Ser Gerhalos. "The beast looked like it had evolved over time. And I know only one kind of magic that allows monsters to change form like that."

"You don' mean?" gasped Ser Arthur.

"Aye, someone summoned it."


	85. The Vow to House Dragonheart

**Yuri**

* * *

"What!" Ricky shouted. Cartoon fumes bellowed out of his ears. "You went to the girl's dorm of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Island and didn't take me?"

Yuri ignored him while sitting with Professor Dragonheart after his class was over. He invited him troughh a message on his PDA for a little talk. They sat in a booth with leather seats by a window with a view of the sun setting behind the sea. Street lamps twinkled in the streets and torches on the beaches in the cove glimmered like little candles. He could see students jumping in the waves below.

"Hah," laughed Professor Dragonheart. "If Yuri had taken you along he would have been expelled. I congratulate you on your victory over the princess, Yuri. That calls for a little celebration."

"You mean a glass of wine?" Yuri asked hesitantly while the Xyz Professor hobbled out of his seat and walked to his finely crafted cabinet with bronze bars to keep his wine collection safe and pulled out a rare bottle with the bronze bust of a Dark Magician Girl as the cork. He brought two glasses rimmed with gold and placed it on the black marble table. He popped off the cork and poured Yuri a glass.

"I thought I made it clear I don't drink." Yuri said, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Oh, come now!" chuckled Professor Dragonheart. "You need to be a man, little Yuri. Wine they say is the drink of kings and queens. King Alan Plantegrast always had himself a cup every hour while he was in court. Ah, and not only is wine a sweet beverage it can be a valuable weapon in the game that is Termnnian politics."

"How so?"

"Well, I have had many drinks with powerful men in all my years, young prince. And I have come to learn that drunk men tell all tales. My family wouldn't be what it is if it wasn't for my charm and this lovely beverage. I recall a time when I had a good drink with the Earl of Dunland. He eventually told me of an affair with the town milk maiden. My brother Antilles then threatened to tell the tale to the people of the hold and eventually spread the news to his wife on the condition that he pledged his military force and ten percent of his earning to our House."

"That's blackmail," Yuri said, raising his glass to his lips.

"Call it what you will young prince, it is a skill you yourself must master to get your way."

"But that's not being a good king."

"A good king is a weak king," Antilles said entering the room.

"Exodia's Cock!" cursed Professor Dragonheart. "Do you ever knock brother? You have a bad custom of walking in unexpected."

"I don't come alone," Antilles sneered approaching the table. Yami was behind him dressed in black leather.

"Master!" Yuri said standing up.

"As you were, Yuri," said Yami.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked. "Something big must be goin' one if you two big wigs are here."

"Keep that thing in check will you Yuri?' Antilles said sitting into the booth and scooting all the way towards the window. "I've heard many horrid things about that creature."

"I'm training him as best I can," said Yuri. Ricky hissed at Antilles. His ears quivering.

Yami sat down next to him though he was not too pleased. Yugi told him that Antilles and Yami were not on the best of terms. After all it was Yami who started the rebellion that evicted his family from power and got High King Julius, Antilles's father, killed. It was his adoptive father, Antar who stuck his sword through Julius's back and his biological father Gabriel the Black who turned his mother, Belladonna, into a pile of dust. Now the child of his parent's killers was going to take the throne, a throne he was so close to claiming the day he summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon in a duel. Yuri was sure Antilles had not forgiven him for that. He looked down at him with his pale blue eyes so focused Yuri thought he would burn him to cinders with his gaze.

"Well, welcome gentlemen," said Professor Dragonheart. "May I ask what this is about?"

"This concerns the alliance," said Antilles sternly. "I believe my niece has told you of her candidacy as a bride for you."

"How can I forget?" Yuri answered impatiently. "She's a wonderful girl and all, but I don't love her."

"This has nothing to do with love," said Yami. "As much as I want you to find a bride on your own I fear this must be done."

"You mean I have to marry Alexandra?" Yuri said almost in a shout.

"Yes," answered Antilles, "and, you must name me the High Chancellor of Termnnia."

"I did not agree to that!" Yami barked.

"Isn't that position occupied by Pegasus?" Professor Dragonheart asked.

"Pegasus is getting old," said Antilles.

"I piss on that notion!" spat the professor. "He has thousands of more years left in his life time. And I believe one of his sons is in line for High Chancellor. You cannot just force Yuri to end this succession."

Yami nodded agreeing with the little man.

"I have five hundred thousand soldiers at the ready," said Antilles. "Three thousand horses in my Calvary, two thousand archers, and hundreds of the finest knights. And right now, you need them Yuri. Your cousin, Hector, marches against you in the coasts of the west and King Stefan gathers forces in the North backed up by the Holy Army of the Church. And the Orcs writhe in the darkest reaches of the east. You have enemies on all sides and my family needs the funds to keep this army healthy and strong. Our vaults are running dry. If we have no gold these forces just might switch over to Hector or Stefan."

"But what of the armies of my friends?"

"I have come by the numbers," said Antilles. "If you marry my niece you gain my troops for a combined force of six hundred thousand strong."

"So little?"

"Many of the Houses and Lords of their kingdoms do not approve of your rule," said Antilles. "A great deal of them have gone to Emboldor to support your cousin or traveled north with King Steffan. The numbers are against you."

"And what of Avi, my Summoner?" Yuri asked.

Antilles smirked arrogantly. "The girl may have the power to summon dragons but it would be foolish to put all your trust in her. High King Antar IV put his faith into his dragon summoner, my multi-great aunt. And despite her ability to call upon the most powerful dragons in the world she was killed in the Battle of Flames and Tears."

"I know this is a lot to burden you with, Yuri," said Yami. "But this is an alliance that must be done to keep our land stable and united. Antilles's forces give us enough power to halt Hector's advancements and cease the Church from taking any military action with King Stefan."

"But what about my Divine Beasts?"

"The Divine Beasts are already a force to be reckoned with," Professor Dragonheart agreed. "Obelisk alone can ruin the force of a million men with one punch."

"And that means a million men less to help us face against the Orcs should they feel ready to invade us again," said Yami. "And you can't just keep summoning the Divine Beasts whenever you please Yuri. You may be half-divine but you are still mortal. Calling on the Entiri could prove fatal to you. To summon the Divines costs a piece of yourself."

"He is right," said Antilles, taking Yuri's cup of wine. "Not only will we have a weak army but a dead king. And without a king the Divines cannot be summoned. There is not time for Gatherings. Gatherings are useless nowadays seeing as how everyone wants to be the High King. If you perish you will leave us at the mercy of the Orcs."

Yuri whimpered and looked at the table.

"So you see Prince Yuri, this marriage will prove beneficial for us all. You will not find a bride more beautiful in all the land and I say that not because she is my niece. Young lords have fought to the death for my Alexandra. I say again, Yuri. We can no longer pay to maintain this brilliant fighting force. The gold in your horde will be enough to maintain this army for a thousand years. Together we can bring our world peace."

Antilles then placed a roll of parchment on the table. "So what will it be Yuri?" Antilles asked taking out a pen from a small compartment on his cape. "Shall I give the order to the army to disband?"

"No," Yuri said gloomily. "I will do it. I will marry your niece."

"Then it is settled." Antilles rolled the parchment and put it back into his cape. "And what else?"

"I will name you as High-Chancellor of Termnnia the day of my coronation." Yuri was depressed.

"Good boy." Antilles offered his hand. Yuri reluctantly shook it. Yami scooted away to let Antilles through. When he left the classroom, Yuri gave a heavy sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling I was just played like a fiddle?"

"He played the both of us," grumbled Yami. "I knew he couldn't help but take advantage of the situation."

"What do you expect," said Professor Dragonheart. "He is my brother. Ah, with this marriage taking place that means I have gained myself a new nephew."

"So it seems," Yuri moaned.

"My Lord, you are family to me now. I will be by your side. And you have Yugi and your friends looking after you in the Termnnian Table. And those three noble monsters in your deck. My brother and my niece would be fools to bring harm to you."

"Thank you, professor."

* * *

Yuri left Professor Dragonheart's classroom hoping to go outside for some fresh air. As he stepped outside he heard a soft 'ahem'. He turned and saw Alexandra leaning against the wall smiling brightly.

"My love," she said blissfully. Yuri gulped and nodded his head.

Yuri felt his body shaking at the sight of her in her skimpy school uniform. He felt his stomach tie into knot and had the urge to vomit. Ricky came out of his backpack and patted Yuri on the shoulder.

"Well, say something," he coached Yuri.

"So it's official?" Alexandra said stepping towards Yuri, waving her hips from side to side as though she were dancing. "You are my husband and I am your queen."

"So it seems," said Yuri.

"You don't look very happy, beloved."

"It was forced upon me so quickly. I didn't even have time to think about all this. But if it means that my kingdom remains united and secure…and ready for the Orcs, then so be it. It must be done."

"Oh Yuri, don't think of this marriage as a mere political tool." She got closer to Yuri, turned and leaned herself against him. Her golden hair tickled his chin and filled his nostrils with the sweet scent of cherries and her butt pressing against his loins made him quiver. "I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy, love."

"Ooooh, Yuri!" Ricky swooned. "How I envy ya."

"How's about we start our relationship with a little gift?" Alexandra turned and handed him a black velvet box with a gold ribbon. "Open it. I searched far and wide for this creature."

Creature? That must have meant the present was a card. Yuri undid the ribbon and opened the box. He saw a golden-rare card inside resting in red velvet. "Wow!" Yuri exclaimed as Alexandra clasped her hands together. "King of the Prehistoric Beasts-Neo Black Tyranno."

"From the private collection of House Delgado," said Alexandra.

"I'm surprised they didn't give this to my cousin."

"Black Tyranno is a royal card," Alexandra explained. "It has been passed down in your family for generations. The last person to use it before you was your father."

"Black Tyranno belonged to my father?"

"Come, Lord Princeton has challenged your roommate Jaden to a duel in the tenth-floor arena. I can tell you more of these cards along the way if you'll have me."

"Sure," Yuri said taking her arm. Her skin was as soft as rose petals and smelled of cherry blossom. They walked down the halls of the academy lit up with a warm golden light from the chandeliers above the hallways. The twilight sky could be seen through the glass walls along with the pink light of the waning sun vanishing behind the dark seas.

"The Black Tyranno. There is only one of its kind here in Termnnia, my love. And it belongs to you. As I said before the Black Tyranno has been given to the kings of Feldia for centuries. Now it has found its way to you. Literally. Years after the death of your father it was decided by the family to give the card to Hector. But, it wanted nothing to do with him. Every time they put it in the little ingrate's deck it always managed to find its way back to the pedestal in the Hall of the Kings, the central hub of power in the Dinosaur Lands. Master Yugi said that he found the card in his doorstep one morning. It called to you, my love. It chose you over Hector. And it made a wise choice. Hector is not worthy of such a card."

"You have strong feelings against my cousin," Yuri commented as they set foot into a glass elevator.

"Yuri wait up!" called little Yugi.

"Yugi!" Yuri called, holding the door. He was relived to see a friendly face. He was happy with the card Alexandra gave him but he still felt awkward about the marriage. After Yugi got inside Alexandra pressed a button on the panel that took them down to the floor where Chazz and Jaden were going to duel.

"So good of you to join us, Yugi," said Alexandra. "We were on our way down for a duel."

"Hey, are you going to be in on any of the action tonight?" Yugi asked. "I hope you're still going to use that card I gave you."

"Don't worry, little man. I'll use it sooner than you think."

"Have you heard the news, Yugi?" Alexandra asked.

"What news?" Yugi asked looking up at her. He looked even shorter than usual standing in between them.

"Yuri and I are to be married when he's High King."

"Yuri, is she serious?"

"She is, Yugi." Yuri nodded.

"Oh man, you best keep your guard up, Alexandra," said Yugi. "There are a lot of hard-boiled princesses out there who will be out for your head for this. A lot of girls in the school were going after Yuri."

"For the wrong reasons," Alexandra said resting her cheek on Yuri's shoulder. "They want him for power. But our love with unite this broken world."

"You'd best be true to your words then, princess," said Yugi. "Yuri is a divine sent by Horakhty to aid this world of ours. And if you and your family bring any ill intent towards him it will be paid for with heavy consequences. Both to you and to Termnnia."

"I would never harm him," said Alexandra. "Perish the thought, Yugi Muto, the love I profess is real."

 _I hope so Alexandra for your sake. The Other Me isn't as merciful as I am._

* * *

After a long walk, the trio approached the stadium. It was filled up with thousands of students and there were many duels taking place in the many arenas on the field. The white lights on the ceiling were blinding and washed the stadium in saturated colors. Yuri was relieved when he saw Phoenix, Michael, Jeayoung, Stas, Jon and Ryon there as well. Xifeng was sitting alone in the bleachers reading a book on common conversation Termnnain, a guide given to her by Alexandra. Zane, Ezra, and Alexis where standing by an arena watching Princess Evelyn duel a bug duelist from one of the low-ranking dorms name Weevil Underwood. He demolished her with a giant moth called Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. Beating a princess boosted his confidence. He jumped up and down with joy as Evelyn sadly sulked to join her friends.

There was a catchy song playing on the intercoms.

 _I'm always one card short, always one day late!_

 _For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate!_

 _Stacked the Deck myself, so there's no one else to blame!_

It was loud in there with the chatter of all the duelists and the fierce duels taking place. Dr. Crowler was sitting behind a registration desk.

"I'll go sign up our names." said Yugi walking to the desk to book an arena for the afternoon.

"Ah, Yuri." said Ser Kevin. He was with Antoine and Ser Dancer.

"You come to duel. Prince Yuri?" asked Antoine. "How about you and me? I've been itching for some game and I'd be honored if you were my first opponent of the semester."

"Get in line." said Chazz, approaching the group with his two cronies. "I challenged him first, Redborne. You want to face Yuri, you're going to have to wait your turn."

"But I was here first!" said Antoine.

"Weren't you supposed to be facing Jaden, Lord Princeton?' Alexandra asked.

"The slacker was put into the Study Hall by Chancellor Sheppard because he missed a lot of homework. That's just fine. I've got the only opponent I need."

"But I challenged him first!" demanded Antoine.

"Why don't you guys duel to see who faces Yuri?" Ser Dancer suggested. "I play the winner of the duel with Yuri afterward. I want to see your skills for myself, Prince Yuri. The whole school is buzzing with how you beat Princess Rhodes with Obelisk a few nights ago."

"You saw that?" Yuri asked.

"How couldn't we?" asked Chazz. "You could see that blue behemoth's asshole a mile away."

"Thanks for the beautiful image, Chazz," said Yuri.

"Overkill much?" sneered Ethan. He was leaning against one of the arenas with his arms folded over his chest. "Was the pretty princess beating you so bad you had to call a Divine Beast to defeat her, Yuri?"

"Play nice or get lost." said Yugi, coming back from the registration desk. "We're not in the mood for your attitude, Ethan."

"Whatever you say, friend." said Ethan. "I play whoever loses against Yuri next."

"Don't hold your breath." said Chazz. "Once I take out this Redborne, Yuri's mine."

They went up the steps onto the arena and began their match.

"Hey, Yuri," said Yugi. "While we wait, why don't we go to the card shop nearby and get some cards to prepare for the games?"

"Sounds good to me," said Yuri. "Let's go."

"You two go ahead," said Alexandra. "I want to watch the match."

"Chthonian Solider!" called Chazz as the two friends walked to a card shop called The Cyberknight. There was a man behind the counter wearing a black cap with the Duelist Academy logo. He had glasses and a short beard and wore a black shirt and jeans under a black apron. There was a Kuriboh sitting next to him. Kuriboh was a small, furry Duel Monster with four little green legs and lamp-like eyes. Its brown fur shined brightly in the lights of the shop.

"Oh," said the man. "Green eye on the right, you must be Yuri."

"Nice to meet you sir," said Yuri.

"Luther Konrad Martin, at your service." he said with an eccentric bow. "But you can call me L.K for short. Some, here, call me Duel Master K, but that's just stupid. And this here is my Kuriboh, say hello Kuriboh."

 _Oooooo_ went the Kuriboh.

"Hey, L.K can you show us that awesome special card you were going to give Yuri?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, I'll pull out that super-special awesome, chocolaty fudge-coated super card, Yugi."

"Very funny," Yugi said frowning. "Are ya going to pull it out or not?"

"Temper, temper," said L.K. "Just give me moment."

Meanwhile, back in the arena, the duels were heating up.

"Hey, Ethan," said Stas. "If you're so eager to duel, why don't we have a match?"

"Let's do it."

They found an empty arena and began to play.

"Let's go," said Ethan. "My reputation will surely boost when they hear I took out the prince of Mondé."

"Were it so easy," said Stas. He turned his necklace into a shiny gem-encrusted Duel Disk. "I'm going first. I summon Gem Dragon-Ruby; attack mode!" A giant ruby fell from the sky and landed with a smash onto the field. It began to crack; light shot out from inside. Wings suddenly appeared over Stas. There was a bright flash of light and then it appeared. A black dragon with rocky-looking scales, a shiny red-glassed underbelly, and sharp, ruby spikes coming out of its body hovered over the field, giving a mighty roar. It glimmered brightly, gaining the attention of many of the duelists.

"What is that?" said Ethan. "I've never heard of that card before."

"You'll find out what it is soon enough." said Stas. "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

 **Gem Dragon-Ruby**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1000**

"Look, you guys!" cried Evelyn. "The rumors were true. Stas holds the legendary Gem Dragons."

"Ah, let's go see," said Alexis. "I've always wanted to have a look at those cards."

Zane nodded in agreement and followed them to the platform Stas and Ethan were dueling on.

"That all you got?" said Ethan. He drew his card. "Oh yeah! I summon Kojikocy" Ethan summoned his muscular elderly warrior to the field. He danced around for a bit and swung his sword to strike fear into Stas's dragon.

 **Kojikocy**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1200**

"So what?" said Jaden. He and Dancer left Chazz's duel to watch this one, for they were interested in Stas's dragon. "Your monster pretty much has the same attack as Stas's dragon."

"What do you think you're doing, Ethan?" said Dancer.

"Just watch, and I'll show you." said Ethan. "For I equip my Kojikocy with the might of Axe of Despair."

A fiendish-looking axe tumbled from the sky and landed next to Kojikocy, blade-first into the ground. The warrior picked up his new weapon by the handle and felt the dark powers of the axe course through his body. He growled like an animal as his attack points were boosted up by 1000 making his ATK 2500.

"Now my warrior has enough power to take out your pathetic dragon. Kojikocy, make mince meat of that Gem Dragon."

"HRRRYA!" cried Kojikocy, charging towards Stas's dragon.

"I don't think so," said Stas. "I activate my dragon's effect. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, so say goodbye to your Axe of Despair."

"Oh-no!" said Ethan.

"But, now they'll destroy each other." said Dancer.

"No, they won't!" said Stas. "For, I discard my Gem Dragon-Sapphire to the graveyard."

"Just what good will that do?" asked Ethan.

"When I discard Gem-Dragon Sapphire to the graveyard, I can boost the attack of a Gem Dragon by 1000 for the duration of the turn!"

Gem Dragon-Ruby's ATK increased to 2500. It took flight and fired a red laser from its mouth, blasting a hole through Kojikocy's torso and blasting Ethan for 1000 damage.

"Nice moves," said Ethan. "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

"Sweet, my turn. I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Now with my Gem Dragon-Ruby, I can discard one card from my hand to special summon Gem-Dragon Sapphire from my Graveyard!" A bright, beautiful sapphire appeared next to Stas. From it hatched, a beautiful long-necked dragon with blue scales with shiny sapphire armor. It had long silvery beard and wore a blue jeweled crown. Its wings stretched fifty feet. It's attack points were 1600. "But that's not all," said Stas.

"Hurry up!" said Ethan.

"Sure, I will be using Gem Dragon-Sapphire's effect, I discard a card from my hand to special summon Gem Dragon-Malachite from my graveyard."

A beautiful green dragon was born from a chunk of Malachite and flew over stas. It had wings that resembled that of a swan and it had bronzed markings on its body.

 **Gem Dragon-Malachite**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/2000**

"Next I send my three Gem Dragons to the graveyard to fusion summon; Gem Dragon-Lapis Lazuli!"

"Don't you need Polymerization for fusion summon?" asked Dancer.

"Oh, no." said Yugi, running to his side to watch the duel. "Duel Monsters evolves over time, meaning new cards with different abilities come out. I've heard of some fusion monsters that can be summoned without the need of Polymerization. This card must be one of them."

Stas's dragon was born from a large blue orb that fell from the sky. There was a flash of light and a roar that rang like silver bells. The massive beast towered up in the ceiling of the stadium and its wings were as wide as a passenger jet. It sparkled with every movement and its neon-blue eyes looked down at Ethan.

 **Gem Dragon-Lapis Lazuli**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2200**

"You think I'm scared of your sparkly beast!" shouted Ethan.

"Tough talk from some asshole who has nothing on the field," boasted Zane.

KABOOM! Gem-Dragon Lapis Lazuli blasted away the rest of Ethan's Life Points. He tumbled to the ground, his Life Points rapidly sinking to Zero.

"Another one bites the dust," sighed Alexis.

Ethan slowly skulked down the stairs of the arena ignoring Stas's compliments on a good game.

"You okay, Ethan?" Alexis said placing hand on his shoulder. To her shock, he shoved it away.

"I don't need your sympathies...you bloody TOON!"

The arena went quiet. Alexis gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Zane grunted in shock as well, but no one took the blow harder than Alexis. Even from where Stas stood, he could see Alexis's eyes start to twinkle with hurt.

"What the hell did you just say!" shouted Chazz.

"That's it!" said Jon, and he socked Ethan in the face with a powerful punch, knocking him to the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Alexis shouted, her eyes glimmering with tears. She sobbed, walking out of the stadium. Her friends, Jasmine and Mindy were close by and helped walk her out of the stadium.

Evelyn angrily stormed towards Ethan. Before he could say anything she slapped him hard on the face.

"Now you listen to me good, boy," she hissed. Ethan trembled. He was in trouble now. Evelyn had never spoken to him like this. "I never would have taken you for someone like this. I've tolerated much from you Ethan, but this is the last straw. I never want to see you again, am I clear?"

"Evelyn I—"

"Not another word!" Evelyn growled through her teeth. "Get out of my sight!"

"And you best find some new roommates," said Dancer. "I'm disappointed in you Ethan. Very disappointed."

"To hell with all of you then!" said Ethan, despite all this he was still rather unapologetic about what he did. His anger revealed his true feelings for the Eldori race.

"I can't believe he said that," Yugi said in shock.

"What, toon?" Yuri asked. "As in cartoon, but isn't that what you guys are?"

"No, Yuri, we're not. And because you're new to this world I'll be easy on you. There's a difference between our people, the Eldori, and cartoons from T.V. We actually exist, sure we kind of stand out with our abnormal and colorful textures but we're living, breathing things. Of course, there are some who don't think so. Calling us Toons is a nasty thing. It's like calling a Redborne a darkie for the color of their skin; or an Uzumenese citizen a slanty for their eyes."

"I never thought racism existed in a place like this," said Yuri.

"It come with worlds who hold our poor excuse of a species," said Yugi.

"I'm going to go find Alexis," said Yuri. "Thanks for the card L.K!" Yuri called. The friendly shopkeeper waved.

"Hey, when are you going to use the card I gave you?" asked Yugi, running into the stadium with Yuri. "You promised you'd use it right away."

"I know, but I didn't need it most of the times I dueled." said Yuri. "I'll use it soon, buddy, don't worry."

The show was over and the duels were getting back into action. Yuri ran past explosions and roaring giants to get outside where Alexis sat on a bench that encircled a small habitat with ferns and trees where exotic birds lived with fishes and frogs in the pond.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, thanks," said Alexis.

"You think you know a guy," said Jasmine.

"I can't believe he would say that to me," said Alexis. "All those years we've played together. Who would have known he'd turn out to be a racist."

"Well, I'm sure he was mad he lost the duel, and said something he didn't mean," said Yuri.

"Yuri, you don't use words like that unless you mean it," scolded Jasmine.

"You big jerk," said Mindy. "How can you take his side?"

"Yeah, Especially with the way he's been treating you?" said Jasmine.

"Do you want me to report him?" said Yuri.

"No," said Alexis. "He's not worth your time or effort."

"Hey there Alexis," Yugi said slowly pacing towards her.

"Hey Yugi."

"I'm sorry for what happened in there," said Yugi. "What a major jerk."

"What do you have to be sorry for, little guy?" Alexis croaked, wiping her tears. "You didn't do anything."

"I know, but, I'm an Eldori, too, so it hurt me as much as it did you. By the way, Antoine lost the duel against Chazz, Yuri, so it looks like you're up."

"Yuri, duel?" said Alexis. Her face formed into a pretty smile. "Against Chazz? Aww man, This I gotta see."

"See," said Yugi. "A little Duel Monsters as all you need to cure a sour face."

Yuri took a few minutes to open his new packs and add the card L.K gave to him. When he was ready he approached the arena where Chazz was waiting.

"You ready to lose Chazz?" Yugi asked.

"As if," Chazz scoffed. "That duel with Crowler really was dumb luck and I'm going to prove it. Yuri get your cards out and lets duel. I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Whatever you say pal." Yuri said, and morphed his ring into a Duel Disk.

"I'll start first." said Chazz.

Their Life Points displayed right above them looking like a heart meter. "I summon Chthonian Soldier."

 **Chthonian Soldier**

 **Atk/ 1500 Def/ 1200**

"Then I'll place this card face down and end my turn."

"I'll play, um, Okay-I'll summon Gagagigo." Yuri summoned a seven foot two-legged lizard.

 **Gagagigo**

 **Atk/ 1850 Def/ 1000**

"Gagagigo, attack Chthonian Soldier."

Gagagigo jumped from his spot and slashed Chthonian Soldier in the stomach spilling his intestines then the soldier exploded blasting Chazz with 350 points of damage dropping his Life Points to 3650. Suddenly from the smoke Chthonian Soldier's sword flew up and slashed Yuri across the chest. Yuri felt a sharp stinging sensation on the spot.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"My Chthonian Soldier's special ability," said Chazz. "When he gets destroyed whatever damage I receive you receive as well."

"That really hurt, man," Yuri said rubbing his chest.

"It's my turn, and I activate my trap card: Call of the Haunted. This will bring my soldier back from the Graveyard. Then I sacrifice him to summon Great Maju Garzette. Chazz summoned one of the ugliest creatures Yuri had ever seen. It had lavender armor, brass skeletons in the legs and fluorescent blue flesh. Its attack was **?** And it's defense was **?**.

Yuri was confused. "Why is his attack undetermined?"

"Hold on and let me explain," sneered Chazz. "The attack of my Great Maju Garzette will become the TWICE the attack of the monster I sacrificed to summon him."

"Uh-Oh, thats not good." said Alexis. "Chthonian Soldiers attack was fifteen-hundred and Great Maju Garzette's attack becomes twice the soldier's attack so that means Great Maju Garzette's attack will be three-thousand."

"But I'm not done yet, for I use the spell-card Chthonian Urn!"

"What's that?" Yuri asked.

"At the cost of just a mere 500 Life Points, I can bring back any monster with Chthonian in its name from my Graveyard. Rise again, Chthonian Soldier!"

Chazz's Life Points dropped to 3150, from the ground emerged the soldier from a raging inferno.

"Oh crap!" said Yuri.

"Now to enter my Battle Phase," said Chazz. "GREAT MAJU GARZETTE! ATTACK GAGA- what's-his-name, WITH ACID REGURGITATE!"

Great Maju Garzette began to make gurgling sounds and let out a geyser of neon green acid at Gagagigo melting him instantly. Yuri lost 1150 Life Points bringing him to 2850.

"Oh, that's gross," said Ezra said covering her face with her hands.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Phoenix said turning around and gagging. "That was barbaric."

"Ha, like it?" sneered Chazz. "Well you aint seen nothing yet. Now Chthonian Soldier, attack his Life Points!"

Chthonian Soldier sprinted across the field, raised his massive sword and cut Yuri across the chest. "AAAAHHH!" Yuri screamed as his Life Points dropped to 1350. His Heart meter life point display turned yellow and the line started to straighten out.

"Chazz doesn't take it easy does he?" asked Ezra.

"Don't give up Yuri!" cheered Phoenix. "You can do this!"

"We'll just see about that," said Chazz. "Next, I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

"Cool," Jaden said running towards their platform. "Yuri's dueling? Why didn't anybody tell me. I'm next!"

"You'll have your turn, friend," chuckled Dancer. "I see you're done with all your missing assignments."

"My turn," said Yuri.

 _Yuri, can you hear me Yuri_

"Ricky?" Yuri asked

 _I'm in yer backpack, now shut yer trap, we can't let him know I'm here. Besides, you look weird talking to yerself so speak to me with yer mind. Now, I'm going to do all I can to help you out with this duel and beat, pretty boy, over there. Believe me when I tell you Yuri, I'm here to help. Use Monster Reborn to get your lizard man back_

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back my Gagagigo. Then I use, Pot of Green and draw two cards." Yuri drew the cards from his deck.

 _Hey I drew Blizzard._ said Yuri

 _Good, now keep him in your hand for now and give lizard man the pill._

"Now I'll give Gagagigo Ultra Evolution Pill and I'll tribute him to summon a dinosaur from my hand. You remember him don't you? Black Tyranno."

Gagagigo was engulfed in flames that spiraled high above the forest. From inside a loud roar could be heard. The flames burst and revealed Black Tyranno.

 _See I told you, trust me. We Fingolins are highly sought after by duelists all over Termnnia. But I came to you. You should be honored._

"Perfect," said Chazz. "Reveal face-down card; Chthonian Chain!"

 _Oh, gee, didn't see that comin'_

"What's that?" Yuri asked.

"Chthonian Chain let's me take control of one of your monsters, so long as I have a Chthonian Monster on the field." A chain appeared in Chthonian Soldier's hand. He spun it like a lasso and tossed it at Black Tyranno. The chain then turned into a black, spiked collar. Black Tyranno roared, trying to shake the collar off. Chthonian Soldier held on tightly. "And now," Chazz continued, "the chain lets me take control of a monster you have out on the field. Black Tyranno, come to me!"

Black Tyranno roared again and struggled to get free.

"A fighter eh," said Chazz. "Chthonian Soldier, bring him to me!"

Chthonian Soldier tugged on the chain, pulling Yuri's Black Tyranno to Chazz's side of the field. Black Tyranno's eyes turned red, and then he walked towards Chazz.

"That's more like it," said Chazz. "And now, half of Black Tyranno's attack points were get transferred to my Chthonian Soldier!"

Chthonian Soldier jumped on Black Tyranno's back, clutching the chains in his fist. His attack points rose to 2800.

"And now I'm going to finish you off with your legendary monster!" said Chazz.

"I can't do anything," said Yuri.

"Of course you can't," said Chazz. "I knew you beating Crowler was just dumb luck. Go, Chthonian Soldier and Great Maju Garzett; attack Yuri and end this duel!"

"No you won't!" said Yuri. "I send my Ornitholestes to the Graveyard! Now, any damage I take via direct attack or battle is reduced to zero!"

Yuri's black theropod dinosaur emerged from his hand and shouted, sending a wave of sound that stopped the attack.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that card," said Chazz. "But what does it matter? I have the strongest monster in your deck and you can't use the Divine Beasts anymore."

"It's not over, Chazz, Yuri said drawing his card. "Okay, this will help out a lot."

"What the hell got you so happy?" asked Chazz.

"I drew Jurassic Pot of Greed. Now, I can draw two cards, and if they're both dinosaurs I can draw one more card, and if they aren't, I have to discard a card from my hand."

"Boy, must you be desperate." said Chazz. "Riding on faith like that."

 _That's what he thinks, o' spirits of the monster world, bless this kid's deck. Let him draw what he needs_

"Yes, I did it," said Yuri. "Now I can draw one more card.

"I seriously doubt anything will help you. Hurry up so I can end this duel."

"Don't celebrate just yet." said Yuri. "I special summon Gilasaurus, and then I will tribute him to summon Flamberg, Ancient Dino-Beast of Fire!"

A vortex of flames surrounded Yuri. A deafening roar came from within. The creature inside took two giant steps out of the vortex to reveal itself.

 **Flamberg, Ancient Dino-Beast of Fire**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/2000**

"Flamberg is a seven-star monster, but I can summon him by tributing one dinosaur on the field. I'm not done yet, for now I use the spell card, Ancient Call!"

"What's that!" said Chazz.

"It's the card L.K gave Yuri." said Yugi.

"This card lets me special summon a dinosaur type monster whose level is equal to a dinosaur I have out on the field. And I just so happen to chose this. I summon Blizzard, Ancient Dino-Beast of Ice!"

A cold vortex of ice and snow swirled around Yuri. From inside the vortex came another great roar that shook the stadium. Yuri's new monster was bright blue, with scales the sparkled from all the ice. The areas on its back, thighs and forearms were covered in black, thick, rocky plates. It had two long horns on its head and a short gold horn over its snout. It had a ring on its nose. Flamberg had the same look as Blizzard, save for the fact his body was a blazing lava orange and his black-armored plates had molten cracks on them. It's horns were on fire."

 **Blizzard, Ancient Dino-Beast of Ice**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/2300**

"Now that they're both together, the card pieces become one. Now these two dinosaurs count as one monster!"

"Say what!" said Chazz. "How is that possible?"

"Where did Yuri get cards like those?" said Jaden. "This changes everything."

"I know," said Yugi. "If his field was covered with nothing but monsters like those he could have more than five monsters out at once."

"Isn't that an unfair advantage?" asked Alexis.

"Yuri isn't playing for fun,"said Zane. "He's going to be High King of Termnnia. So he should take any advantage he can get. When you have the best cards, and there is so much on the line, fighting fair just isn't an option."

"What does it matter?" said Chazz. "My monsters are still the strongest on the field. And your dinosaurs don't even come close to their power."

"Yeah, I guess I end my turn," said Yuri with a sarcastic shrug.

"Wait, Yuri!" called Yugi. "Ancient Call's effect will destroy the monster you summoned at the end of the turn."

"You've got to be kidding me!" laughed Chazz. "You really failed to think that one through didn't you?"

Suddenly Blizzard was surrounded by a silvery aura. Flamberg gave a mighty roar. Nothing happened. Blizzard stayed on the field.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Jaeyoung.

"It's my Flamberg," said Yuri. "During either of our turns, I can activate his effect and shield a dinosaur on the field from all card effect. Flamberg protected Blizzard, so now he's not going anywhere."

"Not now he isn't!" said Chazz. "Chthonian Soldier! Attack Flamberg!"

Chthonian Soldier yanked on Black Tyranno's chain. Black Tyranno roared and charged towards the monster who was standing helplessly. But then Blizzard roared. A magical aura shielded Flamberg and its attack increased to 3400. Black Tyranno and Flamberg roared at one another for two long minutes before they attacked one another. Flamberg then shot out a blast of fire that incinerated Black Tyranno. Chthonian Soldier jumped off as Black Tyranno shattered to pieces.

"What the hell!" shouted Chazz. His Life Points dropped to 2550. "What the hell are those things! What did you do?"

"Now it was Blizzard's turn," explained Yuri. "During either of our turns Blizzard can transfer his attack points to a dinosaur you have chosen as a target."

"Wow," said Ezra. "It's like...they're defending one another."

"Aww, they're like brothers," swooned Mindy.

"Ah, I see." said Zane. "Those two dinosaurs protect one another. Blizzard is the heavy hitter, thus making him a big target for Yuri's opponents, however, Flamberg can use his effect to shield his partner from card effects that will do him harm. Flamberg, in this case, is the little brother who doesn't have that much strength, but Blizzard won't let any harm come to him, so he gives his little brother a significant boost of strength. What a team they're almost unstoppable."

"Now to begin my turn," said Yuri. Chazz was not so cocky all of a sudden. "Time to end this. I use the spell card Earthquake, this will force all of our monsters into defense mode. Now I summon Mesozoic Shaman!"

"NO!" shouted Chazz. "That card can bring back one dinosaur from your Graveyard!"

"So, I take it I don't have to explain what he does." said Yuri. Mesozoic Shaman waved his staff and slammed it to the ground. Magical runes appeared on the ground. Bones rose from beneath the runes and then regained flesh, forming into Yuri's Black Tyranno. Thanks to the shaman, Black Tyranno gained another 1000 attack points. Since Chazz's monsters were in defense mode, Black Tyranno charged towards the one who put him in chains. He devoured Chthonian Soldier then whipped Great Maju Garzett away with his tail, knocking him into the sky. It was now, Chazz's turn. Black Tyranno bellowed, then gave a roar, before stomping on Chazz, dropping his Life Points to zero.

"No way," said Alexis. "Chazz lost?"

 _And that's the power of the Fingolins ,_ Ricky said coming out of Yuri's backpack.

"Puzzle cards," Yuri said to himself. He looked at Blizzard and Flamberg. "Thanks Priscilla."

Yuri's friends cheered and crowded around him when he got down from the arena.

"Can we eat now?" said Ryon.

"You beat a Princeton!" said Michael. "Boys, we're gonna have steak tonight."

"Interesting," said Zane. "I better start working on my deck."

"Same here," said Alexis. "I want my rematch, but with those weird puzzle cards in his deck, I'm going to have to work extra hard if I want to beat him."

The two of them watched as Yuri and the others left the arena. Dr. Crowler was at the registration desk, his mouth agape and his eyes like dots having witnessed the defeat of his one of his dorms' best students. Chazz was pounding and cursing on the floor. He was defeated, but this rivalry was far from over.


	86. The City in the Deep

**Avi**

* * *

Avi gave a stretch when she woke the next morning inside of her tent still perched outside the door of the ancient dwarven city where the temple of Saafani was said to reside. She saw Baby Tiragon asleep on her belly curled up into a ball. One of his ears gave a shudder. Avi smiled and scratched him behind the ears.

"Good morrow, Dove," Fira said sitting on the edge of her cot listening to music from her phone while she sharpened her sword.

"How long have I been out?" Avi asked.

"Two days," Fira answered. "We have a visitor outside who wishes to see you."

"Are my clothes dried?"

"Yes. Get yourself dressed. I'll be outside waiting with our guest."

Avi got out of bed and slipped into her white gown and put on her boots, dry but still a little moist. She materialized her staff and walked outside where she saw a stout and small fellow sitting by the fire helping himself to a mug of ale. He had a long bushy beard of brown hair with two long braids and he wore a boiled leather helmet, hauberk, vambraces, and boots over iron mail. An iron axe bladed with bronze and with a handle of polished maple rested by his shoulder. Ser Gerhalos signaled Avi's arrival and the man turned to face her, well, actually, he was a dwarf.

"My lady," the dwarf said with a bow. He spoke with good etiquette and didn't have a heavy highlands accent like the other dwarves she encountered on her travels when it was just her and Ser Gerhalos. "I am Throvor of the noble clan Heavytank from Kaplan the Great City Under the Sea. It is a great honor to finally meet the legendary Summoner of Dragons. If I may be as so bold as to join you in your quest into Dwarfodel."

"Whatever for?" Fira asked standing next to Avi.

"It would be wise that we brought him along," said Ser Gerhalos. "He holds a map of the ancient city an item we most desperately need."

"I don't mean to say it was fortuitous, but you're lucky that sea beast came upon you. If you had stumbled into that city without me odds are you would have been lost to the ruins. Yes sir, the ruins of Dwarfodel claimed many an adventurer."

"Well," Avi grimaced rubbing her chin with the top of her staff. "I guess maybe it was a stroke of beastly luck that the Fiend Kraken came upon us."

"But what does the dwarf want to do in the ruins?" asked Tordo.

"I am Throvor!" the dwarf sternly corrected Tordo's rudely asked question while boastfully pounding his thick chest. "And I seek the legendary dragon armor of my forefathers said to be resting somewhere in the deeps of Dwarfodel. After you help me acquire this armor I will accompany you to the temple. And then I shall be on my way."

"So be it," said Avi. "Thank you for joining us."

"Aye, and I thought it was best I did get some help." nodded Throvor. He took Avi's hand and kissed it respectfully. His thick beard prickled her delicate skin and his lips were still sticky from the ale he drank earlier. "As skilled as I am, even I don't think I can best the dangers of Dwarfodel alone. There fouler things than even Orcs lurking in the underbelly of the world. Ah, and I would imagine seeing you summon dragons would be a spectacular sight to see."

"You're in for a treat," said Aldara. "Avi's an angel when she summons her beasts."

"We're going to need them now more than ever," said Ser Damien. "Remember, Lord Karl wants us to rid Devlinshire of that mountain giant."

"Aye, a Giant of Belroth, cure their kind!" Throvor spat at the dirt. "He is the very beast that caused my people to flee this once great city! Avi will show him what for, won't you, dear."

"I will do what I can," Avi said with a shrug. "Well, we aren't going to defeat the giant just standing here are we. Let us go down then."

"Not until you've had your breakfast Dove," said Fira. "You can't go down there on an empty stomach."

"Wouldn't it be best if we ration our food?" Aldara asked. "I imagine the city would be very large."

"That it is, Half-Elf," said Throvor. "It's a five-day journey to the bottom of the mountain where your temple resides."

"Five days!" whined Tordo.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ser Gerhalos wagged his finger. "What did I say about complaining."

"You can't be a knight if you complain," said Ser Arthur.

"You sure you want to bring the little lad with us?" asked Throvor. "The journey might be too perilous for him."

"Yes, he's right," Tordo agreed. "I can stay here and guard the camp."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea, Tordo," Avi chimed playfully. "You can keep a look out for trolls."

"Trolls!" He scampered towards Aldara's leg and embraced it, shivering. Defeated, the little boy had no choice but to follow his companions into the dark underbelly of the world. Baby Tiragon sniffed the air hopelessly. There was a fell power blocking his ability to sense the dragons in the temple. According to Throvor's map, Dwarfodel was a mess of tunnels and hidden passageways. Alara was almost ready to step foot through the doors when Throvor violently stepped in her way holding out his hand to her face. "Stop!" he shouted. "It shall be a dwarf who enters Dwarfodel first."

Aldara wrinkled her nose feeling both upset and mortified and even mad that the dwarf had the audacity to speak to her that way. Tordo, stuck his tongue out at the dwarf as we stomped proudly into the darkness. Avi trailed close behind him illuminating the top of her staff to give them light. She felt a massive hand on her shoulder turning her head to see the golden-furred face of Ser Gerhalos.

"Don't let him trouble you, young one," he said to her. "Dwarves have been notorious for their pride and hatred for the Elves."

"But Aldrara is a Half-Elf," said Tordo, scampering after them into the little room with a staircase of orange tile spiraling farther and farther into the earth. He turned his head to see the last glimpse of sunlight. He had a feeling he would not be seeing it for a long while. Five days, to be exact. He held onto his dagger and kept another hand on Aldara's breeches. It smelled musty in that staircase surrounded by walls and ceiling of rock cold and moist to the touch.

"How much farther do these go?" Avi asked. Baby Tiragon sat perched on her shoulder shivering with fright. Something of great evil had to be lurking down there in the shadows, something powerful enough to keep him from communicating with his kin. Avi felt the little dragon's fear and tickled his belly to get a purr out of him.

"It's getting cramped in here," gasped Ser Gerhalos. "I fear I will not make the journey through the passageway."

"No!" Ser Arthur said with urgency. "We cannot traverse through these cursed ruins without Ser Gerhalos. He is the best fighter in the party."

"Hang in there, lion-man," said Throvor. "We are nearing the bottom of these stairs. Aye, my people were masters of defensive structures. Should anyone be fool enough to try and conquer Dwarfodel, these staircases would surely slow them down. And those slits you see in the rock are hidden rooms we call murder holes where our mighty phalanx would skewer our enemies with their spears.

"It's very disorienting as well," said Ser Gerhalos. "We've been walking down these cursed stairs for almost an hour."

"It's actually been five minutes," Fira said looking at her phone. "These stairs make you think you're going on forever."

They finally made it out of the stairway and beheld the ancient subterranean city of Dwarfodel. Towers, temples, and apartment complexes were built into the rock and the ceiling was supported by two-hundred-yard-long pillars. They had little time to behold the sight, for the enemy could have been watching them. Avi prayed that their journey would remain unnoticed as they traversed the ancient city. They passed by tombs, and old libraries. Market places sadly standing still as if awaiting the morning rush of customers and patrons. They camped next to an underground lake, thankfully with no water monster within. Ser Gerhalos and Throvor took turns keeping watch in as the rest of the party slept. It was too perilous for Fira to keep her alarm on so she counted on the vibration under her pillow to wake them. Ser Damien prepared them a quick breakfast and then proceeded with their journey. Now they had to traverse through thin pathways along a canyon the dwarves once used to mine their jewels and gold ore which once flowed through the rock like a river bathed in sunlight. Such treasures were looted long ago when the mountain giant came and conquered the city from the dwarves. Four days had passed since they entered Dwarfodel, and most of them were feeling rather relieved as they got closer to the temple where Avi's dragons were resting. They crossed a bridge over a precipice that looked like it went down for miles before entering the bottom of the mountain. They made it to Graz'dul the capital of the Dwarves of Termnnia.

"What this place would have looked like before the mountain giant spread his evil here," Throvor said with sorrow. "Avi, if your dragons are strong, perhaps you may assist me in avenging my people."

"My dragons are with you, Master Throvor," Avi said with a nod.

"Just Throvor, My Lady, you are the one in charge of this expedition."

Avi gave her staff a spin and summoned her newest dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon. The beast gave a heavenly roar once it formed over her and spread its wings. The creature was half white and half black. The white half had a wing of white feathers like an angel and the dark half had a vile membranous wing like a bat. It had two tails one white and one black and its eyes were glowing bright green.

"By Bortor's Beard!" gasped Throvor. "A true dragon! It comes to your aid. Never have I seen such power." He bowed respectfully.

"Why did you summon your dragon, Lady Avi?" asked Ser Gerhalos.

"That." Avi pointed at the buildings and saw little creatures pouring out in massive swarms. They were sickly lesser-orcs simply called Imps. They had long limbs and skin as gray and cold as a tombstone. Their eyes were wide and lamp-like which allowed them to see in the dark, and they wore armor they looted from the Dwarves after they aided the mountain giant with the ransack of the city. Something launched from the other end of the city. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the radiant light from Light and Darkness Dragon revealed the objects to be a rain of arrows. Avi's beast created a bubble of light, that shielded them from the oncoming missiles. The bubble faded after the arrows had stopped falling.

And with a mighty charge, Ser Damien and Ser Arthur raised their swords and charged at the oncoming monsters. Aldara and Fira took position behind a fallen pillar and began firing at the Imps with their rifles. Ser Gerhalos gave a thunderous roar that demoralized the creatures for a moment, causing them to flee.

If it hadn't been for Avi's dragon, death would have come swiftly to her and her party. The creatures swarmed them like waves on the ocean. But now it was time to face their bounty. The Imps began banging their drums calling upon their master. Light and Darkness Dragon gave a howl when its opponent showed itself. It was a horrid creature standing eight meters tall with long black hair and a horrid grin on its face. Avi took a deep breath and looked at the ring Yugi and Yuri gave her. "Okay, My Lords, let's see what this baby can do." She gave her staff another spin and summoned her White-Horned Dragon. Now it was time for the staff's resident. Once a day, she could freely summon the spirit of a Prime Material Dragon who slept inside the staff. Another whirl of her staff and out came the creature. Ser Gerhalos snorted proudly when he saw three dragons standing in front of Avi. "ATTACK!" she shouted.

The dragons roared in response and charged at the beast. The four monsters battled violently in the ancient ruins of the city. The dragons doing all they could to keep the damage in the ruins minimal and they did a beautiful job in doing so. The Imps cheered and banged their drums to motivate their master to fight on. But it was all for naught. White-Horned Dragon bit into the giant's neck and tore it out. Light and Darkness Dragon then released a bream of black and white at the beast's chest. The Prime Material Dragon cut it to shreds with his razor-sharp wings. They continued their relentless assault until they smit his ruin onto the floors. After hundreds of years, Dwarfodel was freed from the Giant of Belroth. Seeing their master fall and three angry dragons now focusing on them, the little creatures turned tail and ran into their holes. When the enemy was gone and Avi's dragons returned to the plane of Saafani, the fellowship proceeded into the temple led by Baby Tiragon who could now see the creatures awaiting Avi.

The temple was a tower in the middle of a lake as black as night. Avi took a deep breath and walked across a rickety wooden bridge towards the temple. Tordo proceeded after her, but Ser Gerhalos held out his hand to stop him.

"Stop, she must go alone."

Tordo watched as his friend disappeared into the temple.

Avi saw the statue of Saafani being surrounded by two great beasts, one of fire and one of the stars. She got on her knees and prayed.

"So, she arrives at last." A Thunderous voice boomed from the temple. Avi stopped praying and looked up spotting two dragons over seven meters tall. A Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon stood over her. The Tyrant Red Dragon spoke to her in a low metallic voice. "This is the Summoner mother sends to call upon us, brother."

"So it would seem," the Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon said in a cool and calm voice that echoed like silver bells. "She has brought ruin to the one who Anubis sent to keep us prisoner."

"It was my pleasure," Avi said.

"Spare us the pleasantries, girl!" snapped the Tyrant Archfiend. "You are too weak to use our power!"

"While my brother is brash, he speaks truth. You do not bear the strength to use us," the Sifr Divine Dragon said.

"She has braved many dangers to find you!" Arvas snapped appearing in a phantom form behind Avi. "How dare you deny her your power!'

"Ah, Arvas," sneered Tyrant Archfiend. "I should have known you had something to do with this."

"Put your pride aside, brothers!" Arvas begged. "She has slain the beast who kept you prisoner and was chosen by our mother as the instrument of her faith."

"She could have chosen better," said Tyrant Archfiend.

Avi whimpered when she heard him say that.

"If the girl wishes to use us, she has to prove it and best one hundred battles. Then and only then, will we answer her call."

"One hundred battles!" gasped Avi. "But..."

"Fight or don't, it matters not to me." Tyrant Archfiend growled. "But I will not be called upon by a weak little girl." He flew up the tower and burst into flames.

"I am sorry," nodded Sifr Divine Dragon. "But we thank you for ridding the world of a Giant of Belroth."

"Isn't that proof enough I'm worthy of your power?"

"The slaying of a giant is not enough to prove your strength, Avi. I sense a lot of fear and doubt inside of you. And the dragons you have acquired are still grieving a loss at the hands of your rival. I know of a place that can boost the power of your dragons in Katina. Another of my brothers awaits in this place of power. I wish you luck. When you complete the task. We will wait for you in the temple of Saafani at the top of Mount Melody in the Great White Mountains."

"But..."

"I will say no more."

"WAIT!" Avi cried.

The dragon erupted into sparks of light and vanished. Avi got on her knees and broke into a sob. "I'm too weak," she said sniffing. "And they speak truth."

"That is not true!" Arvas said to her. "You are worthy of their power. And we will prove it to them."

"One hundred battles," moaned Avi. "After what Arietta..."

"Forget her!" barked Arvas. "We will defeat her together. "We will have those two dragons on our side and you will be the one who will fight for High King Yuri in his noble court. Dry those tears. We can get through this."

Avi nodded and stood up from the ground. She gave a heavy sigh to let out the stress in her chest and walked out of the temple to tell her companions the news. But she came out holding something in her arms. Throvor gasped with delight.

"Here my friend," Avi said handing him a helmet in the shape of a dragon. "The legendary dragon armor of Graz'Dul. It's yours."

"Dear lady," Thorvor said bowing. He put the helmet over his head. It concealed his face. "I cannot thank you enough. The least I can do is offer my service to you and join you on this quest."

"I welcome it." Avi bowed her head.

"Come," said Ser Gerhalos. "Let us leave this cursed place."

The journey to the exit of the ancient city took another four hours. They saw daylight at last illuminating from a towering doorway. Tordo was about to burst into tears when he felt the warmth of the sun kissing his skin exposed to the cold darkness for so long. They felt like celebrating. Thorovor announced that the drinks at the next inn would be on him. Ser Gerhalos let out a joyful laugh, a sound that seemed rare to the group. Even Ser Gerhalos had grown tired of the darkness and endless maze of rock and buildings. Avi was the first to step into the day light. She was about to break into a dance but what she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks. A fleet of helicopters were soaring over her. "Halt!" a voice on the chopper's intercom shouted. Soldiers in tactical gear and holographic ornamentation rappelled down from the helicopters and aimed their rifles at Avi. The red dots from the lasers attached to their weapons danced all over her and her companions. Ser Gerhalos was displeased with this and charged but was shot in the neck by a man wearing brilliant green robes with gold decorations and trimmings and a crown of gold with the eye of Yeyu carved in the front.

Ser Gerhalos began to cough violently and fell to the ground moving no more. Avi began to babble in fear seeing her beloved knight laying motionless beside her. The man in the ornate robes grinned and raised his hand in peace. "Have no fear, My Lady. He has simply fallen asleep."

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Throvor.

"Forgive me," said the man. "I am Telstan Murdow the Abbot of the Chapel in Eredas. King Stefan Ungard of Naralia wishes to speak with Lady Avi at the conference in Domino City."

"No!" shouted Avi. "I refuse!"

Telstan grinned. "My lady, this is not a request. You are to be taken to Domino immediately. My king requests it. And if you refuse I am afraid my men will be ordered to shoot. And they do not carry tranquilizers like I do. It's your choice, Summoner, but you will go to Domino either way."

Avi bit her lip and nodded in defeat.

"Excellent," Telstan said, playfully slapping her cheek. "Hop on board at once. It is a long way to Naralia and I have to take a shit."


	87. Weevil's Web

**Yuri**

* * *

October arrived this day with a cold and furious gale. Thunder shook up the school. As Yuri passed the halls he could see Jack-O-Lanterns grinning at him from every corner as he strolled to the cafeteria on the second level of the castle overlooking the bay which was where he and his friends would meet before every class. They picked a table before a grand fireplace in the shape of a bronze dragon.

The sky was so dark the chandeliers had to be lit. Waves smashed into the windows as if the sea itself was demanding to be let inside. But Yuri and his friends ate their breakfast cozy and warm by the fire. Ricky sat on the table munching on candied carrots and hashed browns. The wind howled against the windows. But as he enjoyed his meal, Yuri and his friends were pondering their field exams which were coming earlier than expected. They were scheduled for November, but Yuri learned that with the peace conference taking place in Michael's kingdom coming soon, the teachers of the academy were rushing their lesson plans so the exams were taking place today.

"This can't wait till after the semester?" Yuri asked stirring his eggs with his golden fork. "I've already had my mid-terms crammed down my throat and it's only the second month." He had a magazine in his hands reading the morning's humorous political comics.

"This is important," said Michael rearranging his deck for a duel he had this afternoon. "The King of Naralia wants us to make peace with him. I think it's a noble thing to do after the hell his father, the former king Forrest, put us through."

"But he's a Yeyunist," declared Yuri. "I thought they disagreed with our way of life."

"They do," said Jaeyoung. "But ignoring his offer for friendship will just add fuel to the fire and we can't have Termnnia divided any longer. The Orcs prepare for war, the last thing we need is our armies torn apart for petty political and religious views. King Stefan has proven the smarter party here he wants peace, but you say you want to ignore him. No offense 'prince' but that makes you the weaker figure in this mess."

"I don't trust him," said Yuri. "I can't trust someone with views such as his."

"Perhaps he wants to toss his radical ideology aside for the sake of our kingdoms," said Jon, he raised a spoon full of vegetable soup into his mouth. "We won't know until we meet him."

"I'm still ticked," said Yuri. "His urgency has cut our semester short. I hardly had a chance to duel."

"Which would you rather have," scoffed Phoenix, setting down her textbook on Fusion. She sat close to the fire. Lightning flashed behind her, "another few months of playing your silly game or a chance to unite with the North after decades of war? I'm with the latter on this one."

"She's right," said Ryon, chewing on a muffin. "I say we give the guy a chance. Besides, if he's stupid enough to start anything our forces outnumber him a hundred to one thanks to Yuri's marriage with Alexandra."

Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Someone's pissed," teased Ricky.

"I don't like her," pouted Phoenix.

"Neither do we," said Jon. "But it had to be done. Yuri would have gambled a lot having those forces move onto someone else's turf. Especially if they went to his traitorous cousin."

"Oh man, I have to face Wisteria from the Red-Eyes Black Dragon dorm," whined Syrus.

"Well, she's easy compared to who I have to face," said Yuri.

"Who?" Phoenix asked.

"Some kid from the Mirage Dragon Dorm," said Michael. "He uses bug monsters."

"Oh my," Phoenix gasped. "That's a match I can't miss! That sounds amazing."

"But that match ain't till later," said Ricky. 'This morning we have Jon versus that pretty boy from our dorm room, Dancer."

"He should be easy," said Michael. "His deck has no theme, save for the fact that it's all female monsters."

"Well, that's true," said Jon. "But he knows how to make them work. I mean the guy has twenty-one wins and only six losses that's not a bad ratio."

"Well, Jon, you'd better hurry up and eat," said Phoenix. "As I recall your duel is the first one of the day."

Jon gave a loud sigh and slowly finished his pancakes. He got up and left for a meadow arena shielded by a glass dome followed by Yuri and the others. The meadow was already bustling with a crowd anxious to get started with their matches. Yuri noticed some girls crowding around Ser Dancer cheering for him and holding banners with his name on it. Jon walked to an arena which was a white two-yard long rectangle painted on the grass. Dancer waved goodbye to his fans and went to his position. Stadium lights illuminated the darkness of the stormy afternoon.

"How cute," Jaeyoung said sarcastically while shaking his head.

Crowler walked beside the stadium holding a pink umbrella to shield him from the bright lights. He wore a white polo t-shirt and khaki shorts and round black glasses over his eyes. He took a gold coin from his pocket and looked at the two men.

"Heads," called Jon.

"Tails," Dancer said with a yawn.

Crowler flipped and caught the coin. "Tails! Dancer starts first."

"Dancer, Dancer, GO! GO! Fight! Fight!" cheered Dancer's fans.

"All right." said Dancer. "Let's get started. Double J, we may be roommates and all, but it won't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Hey, Dancer, you can start anytime now," said Jon.

"All right, I'll play these two cards face down and summon the lovely Marauding Knight."

Dancer summoned a pretty golden-haired warrior maiden wearing silver armor and a large claymore the size of a full-grown man. Her breastplate had a plunging neckline and she wore an armored tasset with blue cloth and silver patterns.

 **Marauding Knight**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1600**

"Wow, she's pretty," said Syrus as he gawked at the gorgeous blonde female soldier.

"Phew," whistled Jaden. "What a babe of a monster."

"And, with her special ability I can summon a monster with 1500 or fewer attack points and I choose Queen's Knight. Now I'll equip her with Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade increasing her attack by 300!'

 **Queen's Knight**

 **ATK/1500 + 300 = 1800**

"Your turn Double J," said Dancer.

"JACK! JACK! GO! GO! FIGHT! FIGHT!" cheered the girls.

"Okay let's see what I can do," said Jon. "Ah, since you have two monsters more than I do, I can special summon this guy from my hand, The Fiend Megacyber."

Jon summoned an eight-foot-tall warrior in gold armor that had black lightning bolts painted on them. Its attack was 2200.

"Now I'll summon Marauding Captain and with his effect, I can special summon a level four or lower monster and I choose Command Knight. Now with my knight's special ability all of my warrior monsters get a 400 attack point boost."

 **Command Knight + 400 = 1600**

 **Fiend Megacyber +400 = 2600**

 **Marauding Captain + 400 = 1600**

"Ooooh," said Dancer. "Remember that combo, Ethan."

"Don't remind me," said Ethan.

Jon attacked first with his Marauding Captain aiming for his female counterpart Marauding Knight, however, Dancer activated a trap card called Kunai with Chain. The Marauding Knight was suddenly equipped with the massive weapon. The card could either switch an opposing monster into defense position or it could increase one of your monster's attack by 400 points and, of course, Dancer chose that one; increasing his knight's attack to 1900. The crowd gasped as Marauding Knight dodged Marauding Captain's attack.

She wrapped the chain around the captain's body and slit his throat with her sword. Marauding Captain rolled on the ground coughing blood as he grabbed his throat which had a massive gash spewing a waterfall of blood into his clothes and onto the ground. Marauding Knight smiled at her work and walked to Jon's monster, swaying her hips from side to side, tantalizing the crowd.

She raised up her sword and stuck it into the captain's heart. Jon's monster disappeared and his Life Points dropped to 3700. He attacked next with Fiend Megacyber targeting his Queen's Knight, but then Dancer activated a spell card called Shrink which cut Fiend Megacyber's attack in half, therefore, shrinking his attack to 1300. Queen's Knight jumped up high, dodging the Fiend Megacyber's punch. She made an elegant spin, as if doing ballet and slashed the monster in half. Broken circuits swayed in the air as gushes of purple blood sprayed into the grass. The monster vanished and Jon's Life Points dropped to 3200.

"You going to keep attacking Jon?" taunted Dancer. "Or are you thirsty for more?"

"Shit," said Jon. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Relax Jon this'll be over soon," Dancer said as he blew a kiss to the girls who began to cheer even louder. Things weren't looking good for Jon. Dancer drew his card.

"I'll now summon Command Princess," he said summoning a gorgeous female warrior in revealing armor and wielding a massive claymore. Her armor resembled that of Command Knight's, save that it showed more skin.

 **Command Princess**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/2000**

"This lovely soldier of mine will increase the attack and defense of all my Warrior monsters by 200 points." bragged Dancer. "And if I have at least one monster on the field she can't be chosen as an attack target and IF she does happen to get destroyed the damage I take will be zero; best of all she'll keep coming because if she gets sent to the Graveyard I can discard one Warrior monster from my hand to bring her back to the field."

"There's a flaw to that though," said Michael. "She losses 500 attack points every time she returns to the field."

"I don't think he cares," said Chumley. "Pretty sure Dancer has things covered so he won't need to worry about sending her to the grave."

"Can't count Jon out on this one yet," said Yuri.

"He's right." said Michael." Jon may get out of this one."

 **Command Princess + 200 = 1400**

 **Queen's Knight + 200 = 2000**

 **Marauding Knight + 200 = 2100**

"Queen's Knight attack Command Knight!" Queen's Knight sprinted to Jon's monster and jumped up high to slice him in half. However, Jon activated his trap called Call of the Haunted which, could bring back a monster from the Graveyard and he chose Fiend Megacyber. Since Command Knight also had the ability to not be chosen as an attack target if the owner had at least one monster on the field Dancer ceased his attack.

"Not bad," said Dancer. "You saved yourself for now. I end my turn."

Jon drew his next card. He smirked a little, set a monster face down in defense mode and ended his turn. Dancer shook his head, chuckled and said: "Thanks, my girls could use a little warm up, I mean we're just getting started huh! Queen's Knight attack his face down monster." The knight did as she was told and attacked. Jon's monster turned out to be a Morphing Jar. When flipped its effect activated. Both players had to discard their hands to the graveyard and draw a fresh new hand. Jon could tell Dancer was not pleased with what he drew. He set a card face down and ended his turn. Jon then drew his next card. He used a spell card called Monster Reborn and brought back Marauding Captain then used him as a tribute to summon Knight of the Red Lotus and activated his effect. Once per turn, Jon could summon a level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his Graveyard and it just so happened that he had one in his hand the moment before Morphing Jar activated. Warrior Dai Grepher. And thanks to Command Knight the attacks of Knight of the Red Lotus and Warrior Dai Grepher rose by 400.

 **Knight of the Red Lotus**

 **ATK/ 2100 + 400 = 2500**

 **Warrior Dai Grepher**

 **ATK 1700 + 400 = 2100**

Jon attacked and destroyed Dancer's Marauding Knight with Knight of the Red Lotus causing him to lose 400 points dropping him to 3600 Life Points. Then Jon attacked Queen's Knight with Warrior Dai Grepher taking away one hundred of his Life Points. And finally he ordered Fiend Megacyber to attack Command Princess but his attack was halted after Dancer activated his trap, Shadow Spell. Neon blue chains stretched from pools of darkness that appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Fiend Megacyber dropping his attack by 700 points and making him totally useless for now he could neither switch his position or attack. Shadow Spell turned Jon's Fiend Megacyber into an easy target. "Shit." Jon cursed. He placed a card face down and he ended his turn. Dancer drew his card and smiled.

"I summon Kanan the Swordmistress and then tribute her to summon her newest form. I summon Legendary General, Kanan!"

"Whoa," said Yuri. "Must be one of those 'Only in Termnnia' kind of cards."

"What's with this guy's deck?" said Ryon. "They're nothing but scantily-clad females."

"Still, that looks like one of the strongest monsters in Dancer's deck," Jaeyoung replied.

"Not to mention one of the hottest," said Ricky as he bounced up and down Yuri's shoulder watching as Kanan the Swordmistress's green armor withered away.

She covered herself as best she could with her hands and arms when light swirled around her and formed into a massive suit of black and gold armor. Kanan's long chestnut hair formed into a long ponytail tied with a gold ribbon. Her pauldrons were curved and long with a big round blood-red gem in the middle and red banners with a gold emblem hanging from gold rings attached to a hole at the end. The chestplate she wore was decorated with gold butterflies and opened to reveal the swell of her breasts as well as her gold pendant that hung around her neck.

She had a black and gold tasset with a black cloth underneath damasked with gold fastened around her waist that revealed her long shapely legs one of which had lacy black garter which caused many of the boys' mouths to drop. Crowler began to sweat and pulled on the collar of his shirt with nervousness ("Where do they find these monsters?" he said to himself). In her right hand she carried a tower shield that matched her black and gold armor and on her right was a massive broadsword; a two-handed weapon she amazing held in one hand with ease.

 **Legendary General, Kanan**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2100**

"Now here comes my favorite part," said Dancer as he proudly folded his arms. "She gains a 300 attack point boost for every warrior-type monster I have in the Graveyard, and I have three, so that brings her attack points up by a total of nine hundred!"

 **2800 + 900 + 200 (Command Princess) = 3900**

Jon was in complete shock. Dancer loudly ordered his beautiful warrior to attack Jon's Fiend Megacyber. She walked up to the monster puckered up her lips and slashed him in half and causing Jon to lose 1800 of his Life Points dropping his score to 1900 points. "Aw, shit," said Jon as he drew his card. "I use the spell card; Raigeki, with this I can destroy all of your monsters!" Lightning bolts fell from the sky striking all around Dancer's monsters. Command Princess shielded herself and screamed in fear. Suddenly Kanan raised her sword into the air. The lightning struck it and vanished and suddenly Kanan's attack increased to 4200. "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Jon.

Dancer started to laugh while his fan girls cheered and cheered.

"Sorry, Jon it's one of my lovely monster's special abilities. See, I can discard one Warrior-Type monster from my hand to negate and destroy the effects of your spell cards. And since the monster I discarded was the beautiful G.B. Hunter, a Warrior-Type, she gave the 300 point boost to my general."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Jon.

"I'm sorry Double J, it's what happens to those who face me. Now make your next move! So I can finish this duel. My girls and I have some hanging out to do."

Jon held his breath as he drew his card. Turn after turn after turn Kanan walloped his best monsters and so far he used all his best Traps and Spells to keep her at bay. But now his Life Points were at an all-time low. It all rode on his next draw. He drew his card and smiled and took a deep breath. His only hope for this to succeed was if the remaining cards in Dancer's hand were not Warriors. If so his plan would be ruined and therefore it would make Kanan stronger causing him to lose the duel.

He summoned a monster called Gearfried the Iron Knight. Now came the moment of truth. So far Dancer was not impressed with Gearfried. Jon reached for the spell card he needed and activated it. Release Restraint. Dancer's look meant he had a chance and now Jon's fear was swept away and turned into confidence as he watched Dancer fumble through his hand wondering what to do. He knew what was coming when Gearfried was on the field with Release Restraint. Gearfried's armor dropped to the ground and revealed a towering warrior with messy long jet-black hair wearing a ragged brown fur surcoat and a giant leather belt around his waist and black boots. Gearfried the Swordmaster.

 **Gearfried the Swordmaster**

 **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2200**

Gearfried was a powerful monster. When Jon gave him Equip spell cards Gearfried could destroy one monster on the field. Jon had in his hand United We Stand which increased Gearfried's attack by 800 for each monster out, himself included. He plus the Command Knight and his bonus was a total of 4600 attack points. Gearfried raised his powerful muscular arms in the air and fired green lightning bolts at Command Princess disintegrating her. Her clothes and armor fell to the ground as her ashes were swept away by the wind. And then Jon equipped his mighty warrior with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade which added another 800 points to Gearfried increasing his attack to 5400. The demonic blade appeared in Gearfried's hand and with it he slashed open a vortex to the Graveyard. Kanan was sucked into it and the vortex closed.

"NO KANAN!" shouted Dancer. Jon ordered Gearfried to attack but he was so full of adrenaline he completely forgot about Dancer's face-down card. _I didn't have anything to destroy it with anyway,_ Jon said looking back at his hand. _It's now or never._ Dancer quickly activated his face-down card, Ring of Destruction. A red ring attached with grenades morphed around Gearfried's neck. The pins dropped and the ring exploded. "Sorry, Jon but I activated Ring of Destruction it destroys your monster and deals damage to both of us equal to the destroyed monster's attack. So sorry, buddy it's a tie, nice duel by the...HUH!?"

Dancer looked at his Duel Disk and saw that his Life Points did not drop. The dust cleared and revealed Gearfried the Swordmaster still standing proudly on the field. "Sorry man," said Jon. "But I had a trap of my own, Destruction Jammer. I discard one card to negate the activation of an Effect monster, spell or Trap that destroys monsters on the field and destroy them, so Gearfried is just fine and so are our Life Points." He laughed. "Well, mine anyway. Gearfried, attack Dancer directly!"

And that's what Gearfried just did. Dancer roared in agony when he was slashed across the chest and knocked twelve feet on his back.

"Jon is the winner!" announced Crowler. "Results will be posted outside my office." He was rating their skills on a scale of one to five on a checklist.

Yuri, Phoenix, and Jaeyoung ran to their friend and shook his hand while Dancer's fan girls ran to him and picked him up. "Hey Jon," he said as he hung over the arms of two of his fans who got to him the quickest. "Good match, let's play again sometime. You're a tough opponent."

"You too man, take care."

"All right, girls," said Dancer. "Who wants to join me in the hot springs? First one there gets to massage my aching back."

The fangirls screamed and followed him up the mountains. Yuri shook his head and laughed. "Oh, that son of a bitch,"

"You'd best prepare," said Phoenix. She was wiping the sweat from her neck and chest with a pink handkerchief. "You have a duel with Weevil Underwood."

"Oh, great," said Yuri. "I'm gonna have some lunch beforehand."

Someone laughed. Yuri turned and saw a magenta-haired Anime girl from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dorm leaning against a tree to shade herself from the hot sun.

"I know her," said Phoenix. "She's my opponent, Missy. A bug duelist much like your opponent Yuri."

"That's right babe," said Missy. "And if I were you, I'd hold out on that lunch. Weevil's monsters are pretty sick. Many people start to gag and turn green every time they face him. He may be in Mirage Dragon but he's the dorm's top student. I wouldn't be surprised if he beats Yuri and advances two dorms."

"He has a huge crush on you," said Phoenix.

"Bleh, he's a good duelist I'll give him that but he's not my type. See you in a few Phoenix." Missy said walking away. And not too far behind her was Yuri's opponent, a small boy with a green domed hair-do, gold glasses, and a sneering grin. On his shoes instead of laces, he had plastic flies. He wore the academy uniform. His slacks were short to reveal his skinny legs. He squeaked a "Hello" at Missy but Missy didn't hear it and walked off. Phoenix hid behind Yuri as Weevil walked down the hill towards them.

" _Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!_ " Weevil snickered as he made his way to Yuri. "So you must be the legendary Eradicator of Anubis. We meet at last _hee, hee, hee, hee, hee._ "

"I take it this is him?" Yuri asked.

"Uh-Huh," Phoenix shivered disgusted by the boy's presence. "Weevil Underwood. The Master Bug Duelist."

"It's nice to know I'm so well-known with the ladies." laughed Weevil. "Especially such a lovely young butterfly such as you, Miss Lockheart."

"Eww!" screeched Phoenix.

"Shall we start?" Yuri asked.

"Of course, the Mirage Dragon dorms have the low quality of a five-star hotel and I'm quite bored with the accommodations. If I beat you then I'm more than sure I'll be promoted to Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Who knows my victory over you would please Crowler so much I might just skyrocket to Blue-Eyes."

"In your dreams, Underwood," said Phoenix. "Yuri, please kick his ass."

"Speaking of ass," said Weevil. "Why don't you bring yours to my dorm room after I'm done beating Delgado here?"

"Oh, GROSS!" Phoenix shrieked. Weevil laughed and walked to a good spot under the shade of one of the towers. Yuri followed and got into position on his side of the field. There was a coin toss first. Yuri calling Tails and Weevil calling Heads.

Heads. So Weevil started first.

"To begin this duel, I use the Ritual spell card; Javelin Beetle Pact. Now I send these two monsters to the Graveyard and summon Javelin Beetle. Weevil summoned a two-legged dark-blue beetle holding a golden javelin with a ring of four spear-heads shaped like insect mandibles attached to a long blue rod.

 **Javelin Beetle**

 **ATK/2450 DEF/ 2550**

"And next I remove my Neo-Bug from the Graveyard to summon Aztekipede, The Worm Warrior!" The ground rumbled and from the arena emerged a giant green armored centipede with red eyes and crescent-shaped tusks. It towered above the battlefield blocking the sun.

 **Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior**

 **ATK/ 1900 DEF 400**

"And to end my turn I summon this monster face down. Your turn."

"Okay," said Yuri. "Not bad. Missy wasn't kidding about you."

Weevil suddenly blushed. "Missy was t-talking about me?" he asked. Yuri nodded as he drew his card and placed a card face down.

"Yeah, nagging on about how strong and powerful you were. Not to mention your opponent has to bring barf-bags to every match with you. I summon Sabersaurus and attack your face-down card." Sabersaurus charged and rammed into the creature. Weevil burst out laughing making his obnoxious He _e, hee, hee, hee, hee._ "Now what?" Yuri asked.

"You attacked my Needle Worm, now you must discard five cards from the top of your deck! _Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee._ "

"You've got to be kidding me?" Yuri groaned as his cards magically floated off the deck and into the graveyard. Super-Conductor Tyranno, Sauropod Brachion, Ultra-Evolution Pill, Giant Rex, and Jurassic World gone. Yuri seemed kind of glad he attacked that Needle Worm if he had drawn all of those he would have had a hard time ahead.

"Well looks like I have nothing else to do. So, I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Well, time for me to begin," Weevil drew his cards and was displeased. A Petit Moth. It was the only card in his hand. Now he was in trouble BUT he did have a back-up plan. There was a side deck hidden in his left elbow with a claw that reached in and switched Weevil's moth with another card. Weevil snickered again and activated it. "I drew the spell card, Card of Sanctity, which means the both of us draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Yuri shrugged and drew two cards while Weevil happily drew all six.

"Wow, talk about luck-of-the-draw," said Phoenix.

"Impressed my sweet?" Weevil laughed. "Well, you're going to love this. I place two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode."

It was Yuri's turn. He drew his card. "I tribute Sabersaurus to summon Dark Driceratops!"

 **Dark Driceratops**

 **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1500**

Yuri summoned a bus-sized ceratopsian dinosaur with a mane of sierra colored feathers. It had saggy emerald green skin and a beak of gold. There was a crown of three small horns on its head. Next, Yuri the used the Trap card called Fossil Excavation. He discarded a card to the Graveyard to bring a Dinosaur-Type monster to the field without its special abilities. And Yuri discarded his Black Tyranno and used the effect of Fossil Excavation to bring it back. Crowler growled for Black Tyranno was a card he hated the most.

"It's that beast that beat my beloved Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem," he breathed. "Take that lizard out Underwood!"

Yuri attacked Weevil's Aztekipede with Dark Driceratops but Weevil happily activated a trap.

"Sorry, Yuri, but I activate the trap card: HALF OR NOTHING!"

"Phoenix, can you fill me in?" Yuri asked. "I never heard of it before."

"It's a nasty trap card. You either halve the attack of all the monsters you control or end your Battle Phase completely."

"Yikes," said Yuri.

"Well, Yuri, what's it going to be?" Weevil asked.

"I'm going to go with halving their attack," said Yuri.

"So be it," said Weevil as Black Tyranno's attack fell to 1300 and Dark Driceratops to 1200. Yuri ended his turn by attacking with Black Tyranno. Black Tyranno roared as it ran to Weevil's side of the field and stomped his face down card but the attack just caused Weevil to die laughing.

"Oh, now what did I do?" Yuri asked impatiently.

"Your brainless lizard attacked my Parasite Paracide monster,"

"What does that do?" Yuri asked.

"This parasite must go face up into your deck and then your deck gets shuffled," Weevil said as his card flew off his Duel Disk and onto Yuri's deck. The deck shuffled itself and placed itself back on Yuri's Duel Disk. "Now what?" Yuri asked.

Weevil laughed. "Now I use the spell card: Jade Insect Whistle which means you have to place an Insect-Type monster in your deck to the top of the deck."

The jade whistle appeared in front of Weevil. He grabbed it and blew as hard as he could, making a sound like a thousand crickets chirping all at once. The card flew out of Yuri's deck and landed on the top. With the device in his elbow Weevil switched his Insect Knight with another card of Sanctity. "Well lookie here," he said laughing. "Another Card of Sanctity and I'll use it right now to draw five cards."

"That's odd," Phoenix said to herself. "He's almost out of cards and he just happens to have another card of Sanctity out? I better keep a close eye on Weevil to make sure he's not up to something."

"You should," said a cold voice behind Phoenix. It was Zane. He walked beside her to watch the duel.

"Zane, what are you doing here?'

"I've come to watch our star duelist. As I said before, keep a close eye on Underwood. He's had numerous referrals and has been suspended a lot because he was caught cheating."

"I knew it," said Phoenix. "See, every time he runs out of cards he just happens to have a Card of Sanctity handy."

"I know this trick," Zane said coldly. "Watch his arm next time he's trouble."

"Okay," Phoenix agreed.

Weevil laughed as Yuri struggled to draw. "Come on Yuri, you know you have to h _ee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"_

Yuri gulped and drew the cards he needed to have his six card hand.

"Now that you've drawn the parasite I've put into your deck it gets special summoned to the field." The parasite flew out of Yuri's deck. It was white as bone and covered in slime, the sun's light making its long and wriggling body to shine. It squirmed as it hovered over Yuri's two monsters.

"And now you lose 1000 of your Life Points." Weevil continued.

Yuri looked at his life point meter and watched as his points dropped to 3000. "And here comes my favorite part." Weevil said licking his lips. "The parasite infects all of your monsters turning them into Insect-Type monsters _hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!_ "

The Parasite Paracide's tentacles reached into the backs of Dark Driceratops and Black Tyranno. The two monsters roared in agony as insect legs, tentacles, abdomens, thoraxes, and wings just randomly sprouted out of their bodies.

Crowler jumped up and down with excitement pointing at Yuri's partner screaming:

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BLACK TYRANNO!? HUH! HUH! YOU LIKE THAT!? HUH!"

"Oh do shut up Doctor!" cried Phoenix.

"Yes!" said Weevil pumping his fists. "Now, the legendary Black Tyranno has been turned into a slimy bug, and the real fun begins. I sacrifice my Doom Dozer in order to summon the lovely Empress Mantis. But that's not all. I use the spell, Insect Rejuvenation to bring back one of the monsters I used for my Javelin Beetle, Pinch Hopper and offer him to summon my lovely Insect Princess. And wait, the fun still isn't over! When Pinch Hopper gets sent to the Graveyard I can special summon an insect monster from my hand; Insect Princess's mother INSECT QUEEN!"

 **Empress Mantis**

 **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1400**

 **Insect Princess**

 **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1200**

 **Insect Queen**

 **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 2400**

Weevil's best monster stood as tall as a two-floored house. It had the face of a spider-like woman with a long neck. She had six legs had the body of a spider and beetle-like wings. Weevil made his obnoxious _He, he, he, he, he._ Weevil then began to explain what his two new monsters could do.

"Now, first let' start with Insect Princess, when she attacks and destroys another Insect-Type monster on the field she gains 300 points; and thanks to Parasite Paracide, all of your monsters become insects. Now for my Insect Queen, she's my rarest card and she gets a 200 point bonus for each Insect-Type monster on the field and I count six since your two dinosaurs are creepy crawlies now!"

Insect Queen roared as her attack rose to 3400. Weevil attacked first with Javelin Beetle aiming for Yuri's Dark Driceratops. However, Yuri activated a spell card called Rage Rush which increased the attack on one Dinosaur-Type monster's attack by 1000 for one turn only. Weevil began to panic as Javelin Beetle ran to his doom. "Quick give me a Hisshopper on the double." Weevil said as he switched his Cocoon of Evolution with the card he wanted.

Zane narrowed his eyes.

"It's just as I thought," he said coldly. "Phoenix, call Master Yugi on your PDA now!"

"Got it!" said Phoenix. "Should we stop the duel, Zane?" she asked. Zane paused and bit his lip. "I think Yuri can handle himself," he said.

"If you say so."

"Hold it right there Yuri," said Weevil. "I use the monster Hisshopper. I discard a card from my hand and I get to negate the effect of a spell or trap card and destroy it!"

"Oh man," said Yuri as he watched Javelin Beetle impale Dark Driceratops with his javelin. Yuri lost 50 Life Points bring him to 2950. Insect Queen lost 200 of her attack points and dropped to 3200. Insect Queen was next but in order for her to attack she had to be offered a tribute so Weevil had no choice but to give up his Javelin Beetle which caused the queen's attack to drop another 200 points making her attack 3000. She picked up the Beetle and devoured him noisily causing Phoenix to gag.

Weevil enjoyed watching her squirm with sickness and laughed as Yuri's face turned green. When she was done eating her fill, Insect Queen spat a purple acid at Black Tyranno turning him into a purple paste which she used to feed on. Using the nutrients she laid an egg. It was her special ability. After attacking a monster Weevil had to Special Summon a type of monster called a Token. The ones Insect Queen produced were called Insect Token (ATK/100 DEF/100). And since the Tokens were Insect-Type monsters her attack increased by 200. He then attacked Yuri directly with Insect Princess dropping Yuri's score to 1050. Weevil laughed and laughed. "I don't believe this—I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LORD OF TERMNNIA!"

Yuri shook his head and drew his card. He smiled. "I summon **Bone Raptor**!" he said happily.

 **Bone Raptor**

 **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1300**

Yuri's newest monster was a jet-black dromeosaur with a long neck and a seven-foot whip-like tail. It wore the bones of other dinosaurs like armor and had a sickle-like claw on both feet the size of a machete. Weevil laughed as it too became infected with the Parasite Paracide.

"Laugh all you want Weevil," said Yuri. "This is over."

"I beg to differ," said Weevil. "You barely have any Life Points left and my two lovely Insects are ready to feast upon that Bone Raptor so hurry up and end your turn so I can finish you!"

"Actually," said Yuri. "I think I'll use my raptor's special ability. GO!" he ordered, and Bone Raptor burrowed underground. Weevil was confused. A moment later Bone Raptor emerged holding a card in its mouth. He walked to Yuri and handed it to him. Yuri proudly showed Weevil what Bone Raptor retrieved for him. It was the spell card, Eradicating Aerosol. Weevil discarded it to the Graveyard when he used Hisshopper.

Weevil began to cry in fear once Yuri used it. The spell could be used to annihilate all Insect-Type monsters on the field. Since Bone Raptor became an insect he too was destroyed, however, like Weevil's Pinch Hopper, Bone Raptor allowed Yuri to special summon a Dinosaur from his hand, and he chose a monster called Mesozoic Shaman; a six foot tall saurian humanoid wielding a gold staff and wearing armor made of obsidian and gold with cinnabar decorations. For one turn he allowed Yuri to special summon a Dinosaur-Type monster from the Graveyard and increase its attack by 1000.

At the end of the turn the monster would be sent back, but unfortunately for Weevil there was not going to be a next turn for him, for the monster Yuri summoned was Black Tyranno. Black Tyranno's attack rose to 3600 and Mesozoic Shaman had 900; they both attacked and dealt 4500 points of damage to Weevil. Weevil sunk to his knees making strange anime-expressions as his head swayed to-and-fro.

"Impressive," said Yami as he marched down the hill. "I see that you could turn the tides against a cheater like this student here."

"Cheater?" Yuri asked.

Zane came up from behind Weevil and put him in an arm-lock. Weevil struggled to be set free as Zane lifted up his sleeve to reveal the device. "What'll they think of next?" Zane said shaking his head. He ripped the device from Weevil's arm and pushed him. Weevil fell forward on the ground. "This is the device Phoenix told you about sir," Zane said handing Yami the contraption. Yami frowned.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Weevil. We've warned you time and time again not to cheat and yet you continue on dueling dishonorably. And against Yuri, your future ruler no less. I'll let you off with one more warning. If we ever catch you cheating again I'll have no choice but to tell Chancellor Sheppard and expel you from the academy do I make myself clear?"

Weevil growled in response.

"Off you go then," said Crowler. "Professor Onyx will see you in detention from four to nine o'clock p.m. all this week. And you get no credit for this exam."

"Yes, sir," Weevil said as he embarrassingly walked off.

"Yuri," Yami said looking down at the prince. "I suggest you and your friends pack your bags. We fly to Domino in the morning."

"Domino?"

"The peace conference," said Michael. "This is going to be interesting."


	88. Stefan

**Avi**

* * *

Chains and shackles. She would have preferred those. Instead, she found herself glimmering with expensive jewelry and wearing a fine gown half black and half white, for it was designed to look like her Light and Darkness Dragon and had a cape in the shape of white and black feathery wings. Hours earlier she had been bathed in warm lilac-scented water by twelve beautiful Elven maidens. Her nails were polished and her hair trimmed and curled into a graceful raised ponytail. She and her companions, also dressed in expensive formal clothing, were then treated to a grand feast in the dining hall of the White Palace in Domino City, a home reserved for only the highest nobles in Termnnia. Ser Arthur and Ser Damien sat on either side of Throvor who was devouring a turkey leg.

"This is good quality meat," he said happily. "These Eastern folk can sure put up a feast am I right?"

Nobody answered. They didn't feel like talking. Fira grunted in response, hardly touching her green-broth soup. It was strange seeing her elegantly clad in a wine-red dress. Her tattoos were concealed by wavy sleeves from the shoulders of her dress and the left part of her hair was combed over the shaved area. There was a black bow in the back of her hair and she wanted nothing more than to slit the throat of the woman who put it on her. Ser Gerhalos had his mane trimmed and even curled. He sat beside Avi, keeping a close eye on the guards of the Church Militant who kept watch over her party. Baby Tiragon was on Avi's lap, looking around fearfully. Avi petted the little creature's head to calm it.

"I look so stupid," he declared while reclined next to Avi in a gigantic armchair once used by a Lord who had gigantism. Avi chuckled as she brought her soup to her mouth, not believing her knight of the beast-folk was dressed so gallantly in a white ballroom robe damasked in gold. The back of his mane was even tied into a long ponytail with a black ribbon.

"You look like a gentleman," Avi said, trying to control her laughter. But the situation was worrisome and any laughter she felt flickered away like a candle in the wind. She and her companions had their weapons and armor taken away once they arrived at the palace. Even Avi's staff had to be confiscated by guards who were not from the Domino City Security Forces. They looked like knights in shining armor but had the appearance of tactical soldiers the Daltons would use to go on special operations raids to take out bandits or smugglers at the Gates.

Some of the guards standing at attention in their room had their armor decorated with holographic ornaments in great styles. That was another thing that worried Avi. If this meeting was so formal, then why was such a heavy guard needed. Still, they were but a short drive from the House of Gray which could be seen towering in the distance behind Aldara's window. She was clad in a magenta gown and her ragged hair was shining like silk and went down to her shoulders in sensuous curls.

The abbot arrived through a doorway with white gilded doors.

"King Stefan is ready to meet with you, Lady Avi."

Avi nodded. Ser Gerhalos got up, but the abbot held out his hand and ordered him to stop.

"Where she goes, I go!" he barked.

"Will you tell your pet to sit and behave, Summoner, or must I use the tranquilizer again?" The abbot said with a merciless grin.

"Please, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said petting his forearm. "I will be fine."

"But, My Lady…HURK!"

A dart found his neck again and he slumped over the table. His face falling into his soup.

"STOP IT!" shouted Avi. "YOU CRUEL IDIOT STOP IT!"

"That was uncalled for!" shouted Throvor.

Ser Arthur and Ser Damien stood up from their seats, ready to deal with the abbot. The guards of the Church Militant took one step forward and caused them to freeze.

The abbot laughed, feeling no remorse for what he had done. "Now, if you please, Lady Avi. My King awaits you."

Avi hesitantly rubbed Ser Gerhalos' back.

"We'll see to him," said Ser Damien. "Go to the king now before these Naralians harm any more of us."

Avi nodded and went down the halls to the art gallery where the abbot said King Stefan was waiting for her. She expected to see a man like his father, but what she saw was a fair-faced young man standing proudly in front of a gigantic mural of the Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra defeating Zorc Necrophades in the War of the Giants. He must have heard her footsteps and known it was her, for he began his monologue.

"Ah, this is the great battle that rid the world of our greatest evil," the young king said, draped in dark gray robes with gold buttons and ruffled cuffs and a collar. His dark brown hair tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. He pointed to Slifer the Sky Dragon, blasting Zorc with both of his mouths. Zorc held up his right arm in a sorry attempt to shield himself from the blast.

"Ah, that one right there, the Sky Dragon, that must be the one that killed my father."

"Prince Yuri had no choice," said Avi. "Your father surrounded him with a force of two hundred men and tried to kill him."

"I am rather glad he is dead," King Stefan said turning to look at Avi. He paused for a moment and examined her. She felt uncomfortable being watched by his pale-brown eyes. His skin was sun-kissed and he had bangs over his eyes almost concealing them. "He would have brought our Termnnia into complete chaos if he had remained king any longer. You look beautiful, Summoner. Some say your beauty far and away exceeds that of Alexandra von Klaus. Even Mai Valentine"

Avi didn't buy into his flattery. "Are you true to your word, King? Do you wish to join with Master Yu-Gi-Oh's alliance and end the hostilities? How do I know your intentions are truthful?"

"Well, for starters, you were brought here on a flying machine yes?"

Avi's eyes widened. He was right. Yeyunists condemned modern machinery, for they thought it was blasphemous.

"I have much to explain," said King Stefan. "Come, let us take a walk in the gardens. The day is beautiful and the flowers are in bloom. I wish to get to know you before the conference next week." He held out his arm. Avi gulped and reluctantly took it and walked outside arm and arm with the young king. As they strolled the gardens, they told their stories to each other. Where the grew up. Their first card. But when they grew used to each other, it was time for business.

"You are the archbishop of Yeyunism," said Avi. "I imagine they are not pleased with this."

"No," said Stefan. "Many of my followers are not happy I have chosen peace instead of war. My father was a radical with a voice that could get anyone riled up for a battle, even if it is one they cannot win. I had to convince my fellow members of the faith that we had to move forward and adapt to the cultures of this world. And we had to do it fast. The day they cut off Prince Talion's head I knew our country was on the road to destruction. The prince was a member of the alliance set up by this Master Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I could have been taught by him. I had a to learn Duel Monsters on my own."

"You play Duel Monsters?"

"I love the game," Stefan answered, taking Avi under a triangle-shaped tunnel made of water for them to cross under. "My father would have had my head if he learned I played. He only allowed my younger brother, Malcolm, to play just for the sake of gaining land with the Dueling Pact you hold dear."

"You lack skill?" Avi asked.

"I do," Stefan said with a nervous laugh. "But I wish to learn, that is one thing that excites me about this alliance. Perhaps I will get the chance to play and learn under Master Yu-Gi-Oh. And perhaps I will one day see your dragons in action. Hah, the followers of the church would have my head if they had learned I said that."

"I am glad you brought up the followers of the church," Avi said sternly. "Your members have grown very fanatical and have hunted down people like me. Magic users and duelists. What do you have to say about that?"

"The numbers in our faith are large," Stefan answered as the pair exited the fountain. "I cannot control what my people do. That is why I have come to you with a proposition."

"What are you proposing?" Avi asked, but she feared she already knew the answer.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Hey, Yuri, what gives?" Yugi asked during Fusion class. Serenity was down below giving a lecture on the discovery of fusion. A fire was lit behind her desk adding much warmth to the room. She had her back to the class as she wrote down the achievements of the great wizard who discovered Polymerization.

"What do you mean what gives?" Yuri asked.

"Come on, when are you going to use that card I gave you? You promised me, you'd use it during your field exam today, but I didn't see it."

"Not now, Yugi." Yuri groaned.

"This is kind of a bad time, bro," whispered Jaden. "Yuri is going to leave for Domino in the morning."

"Aw, no way?" said Yugi.

"Totally not licious," growled Chumley. "You make a pretty mean grilled cheese sandwich, Yuri."

"I learned from the best," Yuri said, thinking about Crystal who taught him to cook when they were eight.

"Are you writing this down, gentlemen?" Evelyn asked from the row behind them. "There's a quiz on this on Friday. Conference or no conference you boys are going to take it."

"Don't worry about us," Jaeyoung said looking back up at her and her group. Xifeng was beside him reading her tome of conversational Termnnian so she could understand her friends better. She was also looking back nervously at Alexandra who would look down at her from time to time and shoot her a loving smile. There was a chair by Antoine that was empty, once reserved with Ethan who was sitting alone, to the left of the hall.

"Poor guy," said Jaden.

"After what he said, you offer him your sympathies?" said Ezra.

"Well, no, he's a jerk, but if he's lost his closest friends in the blink of an eye."

"Anyone with a knack for using such a foul word is no friend of mine," said Evelyn.

"Good riddance," said Alexis.

"I take it you're in no mood for dueling, Yuri?" Dancer asked, leaning forward. "I thought we could have a match after school?"

"Some other time, Dancer." Yuri sadly. "I've got too much on my mind. I've never been to a peace conference before, especially one with so much on the line. I'm kind of nervous."

"I understand," said Dancer, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "If you need anything, let me know."

"And me," Alexandra said, turning around to look at Yuri. "Anything you need just ask. My uncle and I will help you in any way possible. You are my husband now, remember? You can always come to me for aid."

"What did I do to deserve such good friends," said Yuri.

"Aww," said Evelyn.

"Think nothing of it, my dear prince," said Alexandra. She gave a wink and turned back around. She smiled with an evil grin as she continued writing her notes.

* * *

Phoenix and Yuri walked down a dirt path. They were bundled in their scarves and coats as it suddenly got much colder thanks to a Blizzard Dragon living in the mountains of the island. Yami promised the little children of the elementary level houses that if they all maintained good grades and good behavior, the Blizzard Dragon would conjure them snow to enjoy the holidays which were fast approaching. Christianity also made it through the Gates and Termnnia grew to celebrate Christmas. But since it was October they were preparing for Halloween. Termnnia already had such a celebration. October was called Eotarma, which in Elvish meant, Month of the Dead.

It was once said that the spirits of soldiers killed in the Great War roamed the land and haunted the families of the ones who struck them down in battle. So to appease one another and to keep the spirits from causing a ruckus, families all across the land would travel from house to house offering their neighbors Soul Cakes, spiced cakes with raisins formed to make the name of the fallen soldier, as a sign of forgiveness so as to bring the spirits of their fallen kin peace. After the families ate the cakes they prayed to the goddesses for the wandering souls so that they may ascend to the garden. But, as the Gates were discovered, earthly traditions came through as well, and Soul Cakes were traded for candy and costumes.

Yuri wore a black beanie on his head to shield his ears from the cold and Ricky was nice and warm in his backpack. They passed by a group of first-grade students who were carving pumpkins with their teacher, Ribbon. She waved at Yuri and the students waved to him as well. Yuri smiled and waved back at them.

"I'm glad you could join me on this walk," said Phoenix. "We don't spend too much time together, what with our classes being so far apart. I know I won't get another chance to ask this, but, why don't we have a duel?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Yuri. "Let's play."

"Only if you promise not to use Ricky," said Phoenix.

"It's a promise."

"Oh come on!" Ricky said coming out of the backpack. "Can I at least just watch. I don't believe I've ever seen my waifu duel before."

"And what, pray tell, is a waifu?" Phoenix asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't want to know," said Yuri. "Let's just play."

"Then let's do this," said Phoenix. She sprinted a yard away. Her ruby hairpin burst into flames and shot over her wrist and morphed into a white Duel Disk with red and orange flames bursting off the edges.

"Oh…I am in love!" swooned Ricky, his eyes turning into pink hearts.

"Let's duel!" said Phoenix. "Ladies first," she drew her card. "I summon Burst Phoenix in defense mode!" Phoenix summoned a six-winged phoenix to the field. It sat down and folded its wings over its body as it was in defensive position. "I now set one card face down and end my turn."

 **Burst Phoenix**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/ 1500**

"Here we go then," said Yuri. He drew his card. "I special summon two Gilasaurus. And now, I'll Xyz Summon."

"Oh, you know how to use them now?" said Phoenix.

"Hell yeah," said Yuri as his monsters formed into towering tyrannosaur with silver plates on its legs. It had a small beard and two flaming horns spewed from furnaces on its head. Two white orbs spun around it.

"Say hello to my newest friend: Grenosaurus."

"You did it!" said Phoenix.

"It wasn't so bad," said Yuri.

 **Grenosaurus**

 **ATK/2000 ATK/1900**

"Impressive monster, Yuri, my compliments."

"And she's such a lady too. I knew I chose my waifu well," Ricky said resting his cheeks on his paws.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Yuri. "I still have my normal summon. Uraby; attack mode. But I'm not done yet, for I tribute him to summon Uraby Alpha!"

Spikes shot out of Uraby's elbows, back and head and it grew a little taller; and its tail a little longer as did its claws and teeth.

"Now I'll lay two cards face down and have Grenosaurus attack your Burst Phoenix!"

Grenosaurus ran to Burst Phoenix and stomped it flat. "Now for my Grenosaurus's special ability," said Yuri. "When he destroys a monster in battle I can detach an Xyz material (The monsters stacked to make the Xyz monster) to the Graveyard and inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points."

Grenosaurus headbutted Phoenix, knocking her on her butt.

"Yuri that's no way to treat a lady!" said Ricky.

"You okay, Phoenix?" Yuri asked.

"Fine, just fine," Phoenix said getting up.

"Your Life Points didn't drop by the way."

"Oh, that's reasonable," said Phoenix. "It was my phoenix's special ability,"

"Tell me, then," said Yuri.

"When my Phoenix gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to half of the attacking monster's attack points. So, that means, my Life Points were at 5000 when you activated your Grenosaurus's ability."

"Nice, moves," said Yuri. "But you forgot about my Uraby Alpha's attack on your Life Points. GO!"

Uraby Alpha screeched and charged at Phoenix with great speed.

"Slow as always," said Phoenix. "Activate my face-down card, From Ashes!"

"What's that?" Yuri asked.

"This is a special card that allows me to revive a Phoenix monster from my Graveyard in defense mode. Rise back, Burst Phoenix!"

A pile of ashes appeared before Phoenix's feet and then fiery wings spread out of them. Burst Phoenix was back onto the field and shielded Phoenix's Life Points again as Uraby Alpha slashed its wings. The phoenix screeched, returning to the Graveyard.

"And you know what that means?" said Phoenix. "Since your Uraby Alpha has 2000 attack points; my Life Points will increase by 1000."

"Still you'll take damage," said Yuri.

"Why's that?" asked Phoenix.

"Uraby Alpha can deal damage to your Life Points even if your monster is in defense position."

"Ah, so I see," Phoenix said rubbing her chin. Her Life Points dropped to 4500. "I've almost forgotten I'm dealing with dinosaurs here; monsters who favor the ability of piercing. The ability to deal damage to Life Points even if the duelist's monster is defending."

"Ya don't need to be a rocket scientist ta figure dat one out," said Ricky.

"Will you shut up?" said Yuri. "It's your turn, Phoenix."

"Oh, why thank you," said Phoenix, drawing her card. Suddenly a pillar of flames blew out from the ground. Burst Phoenix was back.

"Whoa, what did you do?" said Yuri.

"It's my phoenix's ability, Yuri. Have you ever studied mythology? If you have; then you should know a phoenix never truly dies. They are reborn from the ashes to fight another day.

"Wait, so Burst Phoenix continues coming back?" said Yuri.

"Oh yes," said Phoenix. "But he won't stay for long, for I sacrifice him to summon the lovely Sunlight-Burst Phoenix."

A wall of fire rose behind Phoenix. Her hair shot upwards as a firebird with bright orange feathers and four wings with crimson feathers tipped with gold flew out from the flames. It had a long neck and its tail feathers, red with gold tips, was eight feet long. There was a gold ring hovering behind it over its back.

 **Sunlight-Burst Phoenix**

 **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 2300**

"Nice monster," said Yuri. "Beautiful."

"Just like her," Ricky swooned again. He took out a phone and started snapping photos of Phoenix, who apparently captured his heart.

Phoenix began her battle phase. She raised her right arm pointing at Yuri's monster and shouted: "Now, Sunlight-Burst Phoenix, attack his Grenosaurus!"

"Sorry, Phoenix, but you've walked right into my trap: Survival of the Fittest!"

"What does that card do, Yuri?"

"I can target one dinosaur on the field and equip this card with it. Then, that dinosaur gains 1000 attack points."

"Uh oh!" said Phoenix.

Grenosaurus' ATK increased to 3000. He stopped the attack and whipped Sunlight-Burst Phoenix into the sky. Phoenix's Life Points increased to 6000.

"Did your Life Points just increase?" Yuri asked.

"Why, yes, they did," said Phoenix. "When Sunlight-Burst Phoenix battles a monster and loses; the damage I take is reduced to 0. On the other hand, like all monsters with Phoenix in their name; when they are destroyed in battle my Life Points increase by half of the attacking monster's attack points.

"Oh, what a duelist," said Ricky. "I knew I loved her fer a reason," Pink hearts popped above his head.

"Still you have my Uraby Alpha to worry about," said Yuri. The dinosaur charged but was overcome by a wall of fire. Sunlight-Burst Phoenix came back to the field, but it had 0 ATK. Phoenix explained that if she discarded a Phoenix from her hand, she could bring back her Sunlight-Burst Phoenix to the field. However now that it was destroyed again, it was banished from the game. Still, it meant bad news for Yuri.

"Oh-no!" said Yuri. Uraby Alpha destroyed the Phoenix, but then Phoenix's Life Points rose to 8000.

"If this keeps up, we'll be duelin' fer ever." said Ricky.

"My turn then," said Phoenix. "And here's a friend who hates saying goodbye." She giggled as Burst Phoenix returned to the field in defense mode.

"Now, I tribute him to summon Phoenix of the Blessed Fire!" Phoenix summoned a phoenix monster whose wingspan was that of a hang glider. "Now I play Golden Feather of the Phoenix Lord. This card lets me summon a Phoenix monster from my deck equal to the level of a Phoenix I have out on the field. So, here's another Phoenix of the Blessed Fire!"

"Aw great," Ricky moaned. "Two of them."

"Indeed," said Phoenix. "And now I will play the spell card, Flaming Boost. This will raise the level of a Phoenix Monster by 2 for the turn. So now their levels are 8. And now, I will Xyz summon a monster of my own."

"Uh-oh, here we go," said Yuri.

"That's right, Your Majesty. I summon my ace monster, Master of the Sacred Flames, Phoenix Lord, Antarix!"

Another wall of fire burst behind Phoenix. There was an elegant screech from within the flames and a rainbow shined above the Phoenix Lord. Its feathers shined in all the colors of the rainbows. It had a crown of elegant vermillion feathers with rainbow-colored orbs on the top. There was a golden circular platform behind him and his beak and claws were made of gold.

 **Master of the Sacred Flames Phoenix Lord, Antarix**

 **AK/3800 DEF/ 3000**

"Oh, I'm in trouble," said Yuri.

"Indeed you are," said Phoenix. "For my Phoenix has a plethora of effects at its disposal. First off, I gain 500 Life Points during each of my standby phases; second, you can't attack any Phoenix monster on the field, except for Antarix; Now for his tertiary effect: Like all Phoenix's, if he's destroyed in battle, I gain Life Points, except this time, Antarix will bless me with the full amount of attack points. And since Phoenix's can't die, he will return to my field, but with 0 attack points. And finally, I can detach an Xyz Material monster from Antarix and destroy 1 monster you have out on the field."

"Wait, what!" said Yuri.

Both orbs floating around Antarix shot into his mouth, meaning Phoenix was using both of the Xyz Material monsters. He held out his wings and bathed the field in the sacred fire. Grenosaurus and Uraby Alpha were sent to the Graveyard. Then the Phoenix Lord sent the flames at Yuri, dropping his Life Points to 200.

"No way!" said Ricky.

"Your undefeated steak isn't looking so good," said Phoenix.

"You're really good," said Yuri. "Say, Phoenix, I know it isn't my place to say, but, Phoenix is a very cool, albeit, unusual name. How did you come by it?"

"It's a long story," said Phoenix.

"We're in no rush."

"Well...if you really want to know. I guess I'll tell you. You are my friend after all. When I was born, Yuri, I was a very frail and sick baby; what's worse is, there were some complications during the birth and my mother was suffering greatly for it. My father went to the finest doctors in the White Tower. They did all they could for us; but we weren't going to last the night. Then, during the night, there was a radiant glow outside our room window. It was a monster known as The Sacred Phoenix of Termnnia. It blessed us with one of its feathers and the doctors used it as a powerful elixir. However, there was only enough for me. My mother told them to use it on me. She died the following night."

"I'm sorry," said Yuri.

"Thank you. So, as you can guess, my father named me Phoenix, after the bird that saved my life. But despite that I had the chance to live; father was heartbroken. He grieved for the loss of my mother for many weeks. The man could not get over the loss. So great was his pain...he hung himself."

"Eesh," said Ricky.

"So, what happened next?" Yuri asked. "I imagine someone had to take you in."

"Oh yes, my grandmother was the one who took me in and raised me. She was kind and taught me a great deal many things. Not to say she wasn't strict. If I knew one thing about my nana; it was not to displease her. If she gave me a chore, I had to obey; if she gave me a set of rules, I had to follow them. If I failed, uh, you get the picture. She had a lean hand, but she forged me into the woman I am now. However, it wasn't until I was ten that things got weird."

"Go on, go on," said Yuri.

"Well, there was an epidemic going around in Griffonwell, the city where I was born. A lot of the kids in school were getting sick…except for me. I was immune to the virus that was making everyone sick, so, no doubt, some suspicions were raised. One night, as I was walking home from school; a man stopped me and took a blood sample from me before he ran away. A day later these men in black suits and sunglasses came into my house. I heard my nana arguing with them..."

* * *

" _She is not going anywhere!"_

" _This is a very important matter Ms. Lockheart," said one of the men. "Just let us talk to her at least. She could be the key for a bright future."_

" _No, you need her for some experiment. That's all she is to you! Some product to make that snake, Gansley and his cronies, more money!"_

" _Hey, there she is!" said one of the men. He spotted little Phoenix peering from the railings on the top of the stairs._

" _Phoenix, sweetie come her."_

" _Who...who are you?" asked Phoenix._

" _We need you to come with us."_

" _Will I come back home?" Phoenix asked._

" _Darling, I know this is going to be hard, but, you can't come back here anymore."_

" _Why not?"_

" _We need you, sweetie. The whole world needs you. If you come with us, The Big Five promises to help you live in great style. Think about it. An entire penthouse suite all to yourself. All the toys you could want. Please Phoenix, you could help a lot of people if you say yes."_

" _That's enough! Get out of my house!"_

* * *

Nana fought them away. One day, a sickly man named Dr. Amon Bengali came to my home. He was from the Kaiba Corp pharmaceutical division. He was the man who took the blood sample from me. Apparently, when I drank the elixir made of the phoenix feather; my body gained some sort of magical healing properties. My blood, my tears, even my hair, can cure poisons and combat disease."

"Wow, Phoenix, that's incredible," said Yuri.

"No, it wasn't," said Phoenix. "Dr. Bengali kept urging me to go with him. That I was the key to the future of mankind. He was the most frightening man I had ever seen in my life."

 _Dr. Amon Bengali was a tan-skinned Eldori and with triangle-shaped eyes. He was bald on the top of his head and had orange hair on the sides of his head and a forked mustache. He arrived to take Phoenix away, wooing her with candy to come along. "No! No! Leave me alone!" Phoenix cried, running away from her home. She was found later by Yami._

"I will never forget the day he found me," said Phoenix. "For the first time in my life, I actually felt safe. I had a huge amount of Mana in me, so Yami sent me to live in the Citadel for the rest of my days to practice my skills in magic. It meant I'd be far from my Nana for a long time, but at least I was safe from Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba was furious when he learned the Big Five had a secret division under his nose and fired them from his company. Not that it matters. They run the Termnnian Bank, so money was not something for them to worry about. And that's my story, and, as I recall, it's your move."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Yuri. He was so intrigued by Phoenix's story he forgot he was in a duel. "Time to end this," said Yuri.

"Oh?" said Phoenix. "So, you think you have a monster who can tackle with my phoenix."

"Yup, but first, I play the play the spell card, Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Taking a page from Weevil's book, Yuri?' Phoenix teased.

"Har, har." Yuri drew the cards he needed. "Perfect. I use the spell card Paleo Trade-Off. Now, with this card, I can discard a dinosaur from my hand and draw two cards. Okay, time for the card, Fossil Excavation. I discard a Dinosaur from my hand and summon one to the field from my Graveyard. And I choose, Black Tyranno!"

Phoenix smiled as Yuri's ace monster appeared onto the field.

"While I'm honored to meet the legendary, Black Tyranno," said Phoenix. "I would like to point out a major flaw. Your Fossil Excavation card. Since your dinosaur has been revived after millions of years, meaning it is nothing more than an empty shell of what it once was, it doesn't have any of the effects anymore."

"Yes, but Black Tyranno has a new and powerful form, cutesy of my wife," said Yuri. "After so many years on top of the food chain, he has taken over all the animals of the ancient world. Watch as my Black Tyranno becomes..." Yuri sacrificed his Black Tyranno for his ultimate form: "King of the Prehistoric Beasts-Neo Black Tyranno!"

Black Tyranno reared up its head and gave a loud bellow into the afternoon as it was overtaken by a formation of rocks. The rocks began to glow with red runes and a shiny circle with intricate magical designs appeared over the rocks. It started to spin and shot down a beam of light onto the rocks and then BOOM!

The rocks imploded and a beast standing twenty meters tall and as long as a football field. stepped forward. Phoenix began to back away in awe as the sunlight revealed hard, iron-like scales as black as night. There was a spear on the tip of its tail, heavily armored as was all of its body. Two large sails protruded from its back; dark blue on the top of turning a shade of violet at the bottom. It had a crown of spikes on its head surrounding a purple orb, and sharp sword-like blades came out of its elbows. A white beard swirled underneath its chin and its eyes were like two gold orbs.

"Your Highness," breathed Ricky. "Alexandra gave you that card? What a woman!"

 **King of the Prehistoric Beasts-Neo Black Tyranno**

 **ATK/ 3300 DEF/3000**

"Yuri, what a monster," gasped Phoenix.

"And he also comes with his own surprises," said Yuri. "See, for every dinosaur I have in the Graveyard, Neo Black Tyranno gains an extra 300 attack points. So, my Grenosaurus, my two Gilasaurus, my Uraby, my Uraby Alpha, my Black Tyranno, the card I used to summon him from the Graveyard via Fossil Excavation: Dark Driceratops. That comes to a total of seven monsters for a whopping 2100 attack points."

 **Neo Black Tyranno**

 **ATK/ 5400**

"I'm impressed," said Phoenix. "Do keep in mind that if you attack my phoenix, my Life Points will increase by 5400."

"Who says I'm attacking your phoenix, Phoenix?" said Yuri. "My target...is you."

"But I have a monster on the field!"

"That is true, but wait till I summon this,"

"Oh right, both your Black Tyranno and Neo Black Tyranno were special summons!" said Phoenix.

"You are correct ma'am," said Yuri. "I summon forth Herrasaur!"

Yuri summoned a two-legged carnivore with a long tail, sharp claws and dagger-like teeth. It was violet on the top and vanilla on the bottom and had three long spikes on the back of its head.

 **Herrasaur**

 **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 800**

"I'll bite, Yuri," said Phoenix. "What does it do?"

"By discarding a dinosaur from my hand, Herrasaur will switch all monsters on your side of the field to defense mode."

"And?" said Phoenix. "You've only shielded me from your monster's attack...unless."

"You remember what his name is right?" said Yuri. "Neo _Black Tyranno_ , this monster is new and more powerful, but he's still my friend the Black Tyranno meaning he still has his abilities from when he was young."

"Oh no, so he can attack my Life Points directly!"

"Aww yeah!" said Ricky. "Taught the kid everything he knows."

"I may take a huge portion of Life Points," said Phoenix. "But it won't be enough to win you the duel. I'll still have plenty more to beat you for I have a card in my hand that—"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Phoenix." said Yuri. "I'd be a fool if I thought to just attack you and think I have you beat. But I'm not done yet, for this is the final turn( _Ha, ha. I've always wanted to say that)_. I use the spell card: Jurassic Rage. This card will bring out the beast in my Neo Black Tyranno."

Neo Black Tyranno's eyes began to glow red and it was flushing its sails into a battle-ready blood red. It let out a loud roar that shook the island. He shook his head violently, his red eyes blurred.

"This will increase a Dinosaur's attack equal to its defense." said Yuri, "So now my Black Tyranno's attack increases to eighty-four hundred. ATTACK!"

Neo Black Tyranno gave a thunderous roar that disintegrated Phoenix Lord and knocked Phoenix flat on her back after flying a few feet. Her Life Points went down to **0**.

"Geeze, man!" said Ricky. "Overkill much!"

"You okay, Phoenix?" Yuri said helping her up.

"Yeah," Phoenix said wiping dirt from the leg warmers she wore under her skirt. "I must say, that was a terrifying monster, Yuri."

"You had some pretty strong cards too, Phoenix," said Yuri. "Your Antarix almost got me."

"And I can assure you, it won't be the last you'll see of him," said Phoenix. "Next time...I'll be ready."

They locked hands.

"You better," said Yuri. His PDA buzzed. He got a message from Ser Rex Raptor. "So you think you're so tough," Yuri read aloud. "Meet me at the beach at three o'clock this afternoon for a duel. If you got guts don't bring your Divine Beasts, I'll be waiting."

"Will you accept his challenge?" Phoenix asked. Putting her cards into the deck box strapped to her thigh.

"Why not? There's nothing else to do around here anyway," Yuri said with a smile.

At three Yuri and Phoenix went down to the shore. From the back entrance, Yuri could hear the waves. The friends were suddenly stopped by a Weevil Underwood. " _Hee, hee, hee , hee, hee_ , come, my friend is waiting." Weevil led the two friends down to the dunes. "They're here," said Weevil.

"So you are Yuri Delgado? _Bah!_ You don't look so tough. I'm Rex Raptor the Knight of Teeth and the best Dino-Duelist in Termnnia.

Yuri chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're calling yourself best _terrible_ duelist, Dino does mean terrible."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Rex shouted. "DON'T BE A SMART ASS!"

"Relax, relax, I'll take your word for it." He morphed his ring into a Duel Disk. Rex smirked and did the same. "Now did you take the Divine Beasts out of your deck?" Rex asked.

Yuri opened his second deck case and showed Rex the cards, Yuri put them back in, removed his belt and threw the deck case into the sand.

"There now I won't try anything sneaky," said Yuri. "Unlike a certain friend of yours."

Weevil cackled again.

" _Ya gonna need me?_ " Ricky asked telepathically.

" _You bet_ ," Yuri answered. " _If these two are good friends, I imagine Rex might have tricks up his sleeve. Just keep your eyes off Phoenix and help we beat this guy_."

" _Right, and judging by that hand, you've got a good start_."

" _Right on, but it looks like the Knight of Teeth wants to go first_."

" _I'll start first," said Rex. "I summon Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode_."

A twenty-foot-tall two-headed dinosaur flew from the sky and landed beside Rex. Its body color was royal purple and its eyes were red. It's horns and claws were ivory and on its back were two large purple wings that flushed magenta from the sunlight that peeked through. It gave a mighty roar as its attack display appeared. **1600** attack points.

"Next I'll lay a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Yuri, he drew and examined his hand. "I special summon Gilasaurus, next I'll sacrifice him to summon Dark Driceratops."

Gilasaurus disappeared and changed into a nineteen-foot-tall emerald green triceratops with shaggy green skin. It had two large feathery purple wings, and a big beak with crooked horns on its head. Yuri placed a card face down.

"Attack Two-Headed King Rex!"

Dark Driceratops reared on its hind legs and charged at King Rex with a Force ten times stronger than a tank. It rammed Rex's monster knocking it backwards and crashing into the ground with a loud that shook the ground, splashing sand everywhere. Rex shielded his face from the sand with his arm and lost 800 Life Points. His score was 3200.

"Way to go, Yuri," said Phoenix.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, that was just a lucky shot." Rex drew his card. "I summon Giant Rex!"

Rex summoned an orange colored Spinosaurus with green stripes. The attack was two thousand.

"Now I'll use the spell card Rush Recklessly which increases the attack of my Giant Rex by seven hundred for the duration of the turn. GIANT REX ATTACK DARK DRICERATOPS!"

Giant Rex gave a loud roar and ran towards Dark Driceratops, the dunes shook as Giant Rex ran to its target. Giant Rex snapped off Dark Driceratops's head in one bite. The body exploded making Yuri lose 300 points bringing him to 3700 Life Points.

Giant Rex stomped fiercely back to Rex's side of the field.

"Well, Yuri," Rex said, folding his arms. "It's your turn."

"I know that," Yuri said drawing his card. "I play a field spell card, Jurassic World."

The academy disappeared and turned into a Mesozoic jungle with pterodactyls flying in the sky. Volcanoes smoked in the distance. In the ocean, a pod of Ichthyosaurus jumped out of the water like dolphins.

"Now this is more like it," said Rex as he placed his hands on his hips inspecting the surroundings.

"Don't get too happy Rex, "said Yuri, "I activate the trap card Fossil Excavation, by discarding a dinosaur from my hand, I can bring back a dinosaur from the graveyard, and I choose Dark Driceratops."

Dark Driceratops flew out of the sand and landed next to Yuri. The effect of Jurassic World increased its attack by 300. Yuri then summoned a pterodactyl called Kaitoptera. Its attack was 1400, but thanks to the field it was now 1700. Yuri ordered his Dark Driceratops to attack Giant Rex. Dark Driceratops knocked Giant Rex to the ground. Giant Rex roared in pain while coughing out blood. Dark Driceratops flew up high then fired a violet beam at Giant Rex blowing it up instantly. Rex lost four hundred Life Points. Next Kaitoptera shot a scarlet heat ray at Rex sending him flying backward his Life Points were now 1100.

"Geeze your tough," said Rex. "I guess I was wrong about you. But just because your tough doesn't mean you're going to win! No sir, I special summon two Gilasaurus, then I'll sacrifice them to summon DARK TYRANNO!"

Rex's monster appeared on the field. A ten-meter-tall tyrannosaurus with dark brown skin and peanut-butter-colored stripes. The Jurassic World increased its attack to 2900.

"DARK TYRANNO ATTACK DARK DRICERATOPS!"

Dark Tyranno ran to Dark Driceratops, ripped off its wings, bit its neck, then raised it in the air shaking it violently. Dark Driceratops roared in agony, struggling to get free. Dark Tyranno bit harder making a loud sickening crunching noise killing Dark Driceratops. Yuri lost three hundred Life Points. Dark Tyranno swallowed Dark Driceratops's head then it walked to Yuri and roared in his face spraying him with spit, blood, and bits of flesh. Yuri stood like a statue for a minute. Finally, he opened his eyes and wiped a stringy piece of flesh from the lens of his glasses. Rex ended his turn.

"I use Card of Sanctity," said Yuri. "This lets us draw until we have six cards." Yuri coughed. The foul smell of Dark Tyranno's breath still lingered in his nose and made him gag.

"And then I use the spell Big Evolution Pill. I sacrifice Kaitoptera and I can summon dinosaurs without tribute but first I'll use the Spell-" Yuri gagged again. A white fluid from his stomach oozed out of his mouth. Phoenix knew it was the mashed potatoes he had for lunch earlier that day.

"Sorry, damn his breath was nasty, I use the spell Earthquake."

The ground shook knocking Dark Tyranno off balance. Earthquake forced all of Rex's monsters into defense mode. "Now," continued Yuri, "to clear away all of those traps of yours I use the spell Giant Trunade; this will send all of our spells and traps back to our hands. The Jurassic World was swallowed into a vortex with an ominous face and they were back on the beach on Duel Island. "Now I summon my Black Tyranno."

Black Tyranno jumped through the trees behind Yuri and landed beside him. "Now using the spell Premature Burial, and paying eight hundred of my Life Points I' summon again a good old friend of ours." Dark Driceratops again burst through the sand. "Now I'll attack your Dark Tyranno with Dark Driceratops." Yuri's Dark Driceratops was in a berserk fury. It grew tired of losing to Rex all the time. When it charged at the Dark Tyranno, Dark Driceratops beat it to a bloody pulp. Rex lost Life Points because of Dark Driceratops's trample ability. Finally Yuri's Black Tyranno roared, ran to Rex, grabbed him with his mouth, and shook him violently. Then he smashed Rex on the ground dropping his Life Points to zero.

"Oh man, that hurt," whined Rex.

"Have a nice afternoon." Yuri said walking away.

"Yuri, you're on a roll!" Phoenix said chasing after him.

* * *

During sunset that day Yuri and his friends sat on the beach with the princes and the rest of his friends. Ren even found the time to join them. Jaden, Alexis and Phoenix took off their boots and socks to wet their ankles in the water. Storm clouds loomed over the ocean in the distance. The black clouds began to cover up the beautiful orange colors of the sunset like a big blanket. The storm was returning. Every second or two Yuri and the others would see flashes of lightning in the distance. The palm trees swayed violently in the wind.

Ren set up a fire to keep them warm from the howling wind. Alexis's friends Jasmine and Mindy were both standing behind Ren with their hands clasped together and their eyes formed into beating purple hearts.

"Long time no see, Yuri," said Ren. "Damn this castle is so big I hardly see you. Or do you think you're cooler than me now that you're friends with royalty and the King of Games himself."

"It's not like that, Ren," Yuri protested. "You're like a brother to me. Our schedules just have us so far apart."

Ren laughed. "I'm just yanking your chain. Crystal hated me for that, remember."

"Who's Crystal?" Yugi asked.

"A dear friend of ours," Ren answered, tossing twigs into the fire. "We left her behind when it was time for Yuri to return to Termnnia."

"Man, I'm sorry," said Yugi.

"Well, she's one of the richest and best duelists on Earth, she she can fend for herself." Ren nodded and began to think of her.

Yuri shook his head. If only he knew how troubled she was. Was she even alive now after all this time. She said she couldn't live without him and Ren, and he feared she would stay true to that statement. He asked Yami to send letters to her, but he said it would prove a security risk, both to him and to Crystal. Ren cursed when the wind blew out his little flames. Phoenix walked towards it and rubbed her hands together, casting a spell that made the flames burst causing Yuri, Ren, and Yugi to run from their seats as fast as cockroaches from a light. The sight caused their friends to laugh. Prince Marcel spilled his drink and luckily held his phone to record the moment. The fire was burning again, this time very strongly.

"Man, can we get moving before the storm gets here?" moaned Mindy.

"You're in the wrong place then, ladies," said Ryon. "We're staying until it gets here. Besides, the lot of us need some time away from that castle. And my belly aches from all that academy food."

Their evening was ruined when they heard Weevil's obnoxious " _hee, hee, hee, hee, hee_!" He walked down a path with lamp posts that led to the beach.

"Yuri," Weevil said, with a grin. "I thought I heard you and your friends buzzing around."

Yuri and the others stared at him as thunder boomed in the distance.

"I want to challenge you to a duel, as payback for humiliating my friend Rex earlier today."

"I don't feel like it," said Yuri. "I've had enough of you and your pal Rex for one day."

"What's the matter? You seem as scared as a cockroach running from the light."

"Ugh, I'll duel you," Prince Stas said getting up and wiping sand from his pants. He morphed his Duel Disk from a silver chain around his neck.

"Ah," Weevil said, adjusting his glasses. "Very well, I will duel you. If you win I leave, but if I win, Yuri must duel me no questions asked."

"Very well," said Stas. He placed his deck into his Duel Disk slot.

" _Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee,_ " laughed Weevil. "If I beat the both of you that lovely bug duelist girl from Blue-Eyes will surely fall for me."

"Say what?" asked Alexis. "You're trying to impress Missy?"

"Oh yes, she is one of the top insect duelists in the school and the prettiest. She has the beauty of a butterfly yet has the sting of a hornet and a scorpion. I recall the day she beat you in the field exam today, Miss Lockheart."

Phoenix glared at him and folded her arms.

Stas and Weevil began.

"I will go first," said Weevil. "I summon the Flying Kamikiri number one, in attack mode."

Weevil summoned a human-like dragonfly.

 **Flying Kamakiri #1**

 **Atk/ 1400 Def/ 900**

"I guess it's my turn." said Stas. "I play two cards face down and summon Rare Dragon-Aquamarine." Stas summoned a tall dragon that was made of aquamarine. Its eyes glowed yellow and so did its wings and underbelly. The tail was a yard long and its claws were made of glass.

 **Gem Dragon-Aquamarine**

 **Atk/ 1500 Def/ 500**

"Attack his Flying Kamakiri, Aquamarine Dragon."

Stas's dragon fired a bright blue laser and blasted away Weevil's bug and one hundred points of damage from Weevil's Life Points.

"Well," said Weevil. "You may have destroyed my monster but now his special ability activates. When my Flying Kamakiri gets destroyed I get to summon an even more powerful warrior, the dreaded Flying Kamakiri number two!"

Weevil's new monster was a yellowish-brown giant praying mantis.

 **Flying Kamakiri #2**

 **Atk/ 1500 Def/ 800**

"Some powerful monster," said Stas. "he and my dragon have the same attack points."

"That maybe true, but now I summon Neo Bug an insect from the deep reaches of space."

 **Neo Bug**

 **Atk/ 1800 Def/ 1700**

" _Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee,_ " Weevil laughed. "My Neo Bug has enough attack points to shred your aquamarine dragon to pieces, GO NEO BUG, ATTACK HIS AQUAMARINE DRAGON!"

"I activate the trap, Jeweled Barrier, this will stop your monster's attack on a Gem Dragon I control!" Neo Bug ran into a wall of jewels. "And instead of sending my trap to the graveyard I can send it to my hand."

Weevil grew impatient. "Your annoying traps are starting to bug me."

"Well now you know exactly how we felt when you came chuckling down and interrupted our break, now if you don't mind it is now my turn and I summon Rare Dragon-Garnet!"

 **GemDragon-Garnet**

 **Atk/ 1600 Def/ 2000**

Stas's dragon was glimmering from the light of the sunset. Lightning flashed as it emerged to the field. Its wings and underbelly were blue and its eyes were like molten gold. "And when he's summoned I can discard a card from my hand to summon another Gem Dragon to my field, and I choose Gem Dragon-Peridotl!"

Gold Dragon shot out a flare from its mouth and from the stormy black sky flew down a dragon with six lime green angel wings, a body made of a greenish opal and a neon green underbelly.

 **Gem Dragon-Peridot**

 **Atk/ 1800 Def/ 900**

"Now I'll use the spell Jeweled Horn of Summoning Dragon, this can only be activated so long as I have one or more Gem Dragons on the field, and by discarding a card from my hand and by paying five hundred Life Points I can summon forth my GemDragon-Ruby!"

Another dragon flew from the sky, this time it had a black rocky body with giant sparkling rubies coming out from the shoulders, elbows, knees, and back.

 **Gem Dragon-Ruby**

 **Atk/ 1500 Def/ 1000**

Jasmine and Mindy jeered with delight seeing the handsome prince summoning dragons made of priceless jewels. Weevil started growing nervous. "Just what are you planning to do?" he shouted.

"Hold on now, I'm almost ready to summon my great beast."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm about to summon what's my friend Yuri calls the Million Dollar Dragon."

"Ah, finally," said Ren. "I've heard so much of Prince Stas's legendary dragon."

"No!" cried Weevil. "I thought those rumors in the hall were just rumors. You can't hold that beast in your deck, you just can't."

"Well Underwood, who else do you think has a Gem Dragon deck," said Phoenix.

"Hurry up and summon it Stas," said Jaeyoung.

"Well, I don't know how this happened," chuckled Stas. "I had everything I needed on my first draw. Okay, Weevil, for my final trick, I activate the trap Jewel Excavation, with this I can bring a Gem Dragon from the graveyard. Gem Dragon-Apatite."

Stas' final dragon was made entirely of platinum. Its claws were made of silver and so were the spikes going down its back to the tail were there were six massive spikes at the tip.

 **Gem Dragon-Apatite**

 **Atk/ 1800 Def/ 2000**

"Oh no!" cried Weevil.

"Oh, yes," said Stas. "Now, I tribute my five dragons in order to create my favorite dragon in all Duel Monsters, Weevil, say hello to my Diamond-Burst Dragon!"

Diamond-Burst Dragon was called the Million Dollar Dragon by Yuri for a reason. Its body, which was glimmering gold with a smooth white underbelly, was covered in a million's worth of diamonds. Two massive diamond spikes stuck out of its shoulders and there were two more on the knees and growing on the elbows. Its tail was a hundred yards long with a large hexagon-shaped diamond on the tip. Its claws and even its spikes and teeth were made of diamonds.

Diamond-Burst Dragon's angel-like wings had feathers so clear it looked like they were made of glass. The wings were fifty feet long and the feathers sent gold dust into the air as it flapped them. Its head was crowned with nine horns which were also made of diamonds and on its belly was a large star-shaped diamond glowing in a bright light that cast beautiful rainbow hues.

Jasmine and Mindy hugged each other and jumped up and down with joy, marveling at the dragon's beauty.

"No fair," pouted Alexis. "I want priceless jewels in my deck. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Stas, it's so beautiful," said Phoenix in awe.

"Nice, monster man," said Yuri.

 **Diamond-Burst Dragon**

 **Atk/ 5000 Def/ 4800**

Weevil's glasses fell off his face. He marveled at the gracefulness of Stas's dragon and its deadly attack points. Stas activated the effect; by sending two Rare Dragons from the graveyard from play Stas could destroy all monsters on Weevil's side of the field. Weevil's jaws dropped. He could not believe how fast the duel was over. Before he knew what happened next, Diamond-Burst Dragon attacked and wiped Weevil out.

"YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Weevil shouted as he ran up the path. "MY QUEST TO IMPRESS MISSY IS NOT OVER!"

After Weevil fled, the friends stayed on the beach until the sun went down. As they made their way up the path it started to rain heavily. They laughed and ran inside castle ready to retire for the night.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"They've talked for hours," Tordo said pacing around their bedroom suite. He circled around front a bronze fountain. "What's taking them so long?"

"Ugh," Ser Gerhalos groaned. "If my head wasn't aching, I would have found her by now."

Aldara pushed him back onto his pillow. "You will do no such thing," she said, spoon-feeding him a soup mixed with herbs to ease his burning headache. He moaned in agony and took another sip of the soup. "Thank you, Aldara, I'm feeling a little better now. Once I get my hands on that abbot I'll..."

"Possibly get tranquilized again," Ser Damien said watching television, a pastime he never had the luxury of having since he was from the Western Lands.

"How do all those people fit into the box?" Throvor asked during a commercial break for some toothpaste advertised by none other than Seto Kaiba who told the audience the dental paste would make their teeth as white as his dragon.

"Avi!" Torodo cried out when the Summoner returned. She looked distraught and her face was blushing bright red.

"What happened?" Fira asked. Avi didn't answer. "Avi!"

"Did he harm you?" Ser Gerhalos growled.

"No..." Avi said grinning lovingly.

Fira scowled when she saw it. She grabbed Avi's shoulders and gave them a powerful squeeze. "What. Did. He. Do!"

* * *

"Marry you!" Avi stammered releasing herself from his arm. "You must be out of your mind!"

"It is the only way, My Lady," King Stefan said grabbing her hands. Avi quickly released herself from them.

"The only way! The only way for what?"

"To have peace in our lands."

"And what? You think giving your vows to a pretty wife is going to stop your savage followers from killing any more of my people? It will never work. I am a magic-user and you are a Yeyunist. Your culture persecutes magic everywhere."

King Stefan chuckled and took her hands again. He kissed them both to calm her down. His lips were soft and sweet filling her with warmth. Stefan knew that Avi knew that she was being played. But there was nothing she could do to resist him. She was caught in his trap.

The young king stared into the Summoner's silver eyes and said:

"Marry me not for love, Lady Avi, but to give the people of Termnnia happiness. A reason to join together and to be joyful in these hard times. You are a beacon of hope for duelists and magic users everywhere. As powerful and influential as Prince Yuri is, the people look to you for strength while I am seen as a great leader of the people of the Faith. Even if this conference is successful it will not guarantee peace between our cultures. There will still be those who will fight on and commit acts of violence, for as I said, I cannot control the actions of my followers in the Faith. If you and I can unite we will give our people reason to come together and lay down their arms. This alliance you and I will make will prove even stronger when you become Yuri's Royal Summoner after he is crowned High King. The world seeing you and I together will show all that mages and Yeyunists can and will get along in this brilliant world."

"This is crazy, My Lord," stammered Avi. "I-I...what will the High King think? He hates your kind."

"Then we will show him," he took her by the shoulders and brought her closer to him. Avi could hear Arvas yelling at her to get away from inside her pendants. She could swear the other dragons she had found were roaring with him. But the King of the North had her so confused, stunted and even enticed that she could not hear them clearly.

Were her feelings being cheated by some spell? She did not know.

"Do this not for love, or me. But for the High King." Stefan whispered into her ear. His voice was soothing and sent a chill down her spine. He was a Yeyunist, but he was different from the other lords who wanted Avi as a wife. They wanted her as a mere trophy wife and tool for their military might but Stefan was speaking truth to her and she could sense logic in his plan.

The union of the most influential practitioners of magic and faith would most definitely be a beacon of friendship for the poor people of Termnnia. Too long had the faith and its militant forces persecuted the magic-users and too long have Termnnians been prejudice to the people of the faith. Orcs were coming and if Yuri wanted to beat them all he needed the forces of the Church who had amassed in huge numbers from Balodrum.

Avi was about to give her reply when she felt Stefan gently pull down the straps of her dress. Her breasts came free and he leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" Avi whispered as the king turned her around.

He kissed her neck and said, "Never have I ever laid my eyes upon such a beautiful creature. How can one so soft, so kind, so magnificent, have the power to make beastly creatures such as dragons bend to her whim?"

Avi didn't answer but grinned instead feeling his hands yank down her dress until she stood bare in the middle of the gardens.

* * *

King Stefan stepped into the room grinning triumphantly. Fira backed away from Avi shaking her head in disbelief. Ser Gehalos roared and sprinted out of bed. He grabbed Avi by the arm and yanked her. "YOU HAD SEX WITH THIS MAN!" he shouted.

"She is my betrothed now, Ser Gerhalos," King Stefan answered, rather calm despite the giant knight of the lion folk. "We will make our vows in the coming months."

"No!" growled Ser Gerhalos. "You will not have her! I will not let you have her!"

"I am not a child anymore, Ser Gerhalos!" Avi shouted.

"This was a trap all along. You want the Summoner to stroke your ego!"

"Let go of me!" Avi demanded and slapped her knight across the face. Ser Gerhalos had been through pain before. He had been shot with arrows, bullets, too. He had been stabbed with knives and skewered with spears but the pain he felt from those wounds paled in comparison to the slap Avi had given him. Everyone in the room gasped. Avi felt emotions stinging her heart when she saw Ser Gerhalos's whiskers trembling and his molten gold eyes glimmered. Avi bit her lip with guilt when she saw the big tear roll down her champion's face, streaking his golden fur into a shade of dark brown. "Ser Gerhalos...I..."

"Say no more!" he barked and shoved her out of his way before storming out of the room. He turned to look at her one last time. "From now on, you're on your own. ALONE!"

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi called. "Wait!"

"You don't need him anymore," said King Stefan. "I am the only champion you will ever need."

Avi nodded in agreement.

The abbot rang a bell from his pocket and declared, "Peasants! Kneel before Mr. and Ms. Ungard the King and Queen of the North!"


	89. The Peace Accords

**Rex and Weevil**

* * *

"They left?" Weevil asked at breakfast. "When?"

"At dawn," Rex replied after a loud yawn, stirring a heavy breakfast of bacon, bacon and more bacon with six sausage patties mixed with sweet spices. "High Chancellor Pegasus sent them a high-powered boat for them to get to Domino quicker."

Weevil cringed with anger. "I hate it how those royal chumps are so heavily pampered. There was a time when we were the top dogs in this school! Then that Zane showed up! And that pompous princess, Alexis! Now we must contend with Yugi Muto with his Dark Magician and Yuri Wallcroft and his Black Tyranno and those God Cards! Our Houses were some of the most feared in the land taking down the Valentines in the War of the Blue Mountains. We are the sons of two of the greatest warriors in the West. Now Yuri's made a laughing stock of us both!"

"I at least lost with some dignity," boasted Rex, leaning back against his orange leather seat of the booth they were sitting in. "You had to stick to your old ways and cheat! That's why you've been demoted to Mirage Dragon Yellow last year."

"I don't care about the dorms. What matters is all these new kids are taking our turf. This school was once ruled by you and me! The kiddies looked up to us. The girls went after us. Professor Crowler showered us with rare cards. But thanks to the new blood those days are finished!"

"And word on the street is, there's some girl duelist in our class who holds the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Rex crunched on a strip of bacon and looked out the window at the dawn. The sun was casting a sweet pink glow in the sky and the waters below were a wonderful baby blue. He could see other students in the smaller building beneath him from the restaurant they ate in. He eyed them jealously as they laughed and joked while walking the halls. They were in a large group of friends while he was alone with Weevil.

"That can't be!" said Weevil. "Unless Seto Kaiba is some sort of crossdresser that's impossible!"

"The odds of that are unlikely," chuckled Rex, trying hard not to imagine Seto Kaiba in a dress. He shoved an entire patty into his mouth. "I don't know about you, but from what I heard, she's really hot!"

"Is that so?" sneered Weevil. He arrogantly held up his deck. "Perhaps I should visit her and see what she's got."

"Those cards are fake if you ask me," said Rex. "It would be an even greater dishonor of you lost to fake cards."

"If they're so fake, why does Seto Kaiba say nothing?"

"Good question, so why don't we do some asking around and see for ourselves."

"But we don't even know what she looks like."

They heard some laughing from another booth across the way on the other side of a sprawling garden with glowing neon plants. They were a group of students from the Kaiser Glider dorm, though it was hard to tell because it was Saturday, and classes were off. Luckily one of them wore a black t-shirt with the escutcheon of his dorm emblazoned in bronze.

"No way!" said one of the students, an Eldori with spiked blue hair. "You're telling me Seto Kaiba's daughter saved your scrawny ass!"

"Yeah, she did!" said the storyteller, another Eldori with clean-cut red hair with blond highlights. "This hotshot Treasure Hunter arrives thinking he can scoop some rare cards from us students. He came to me and challenged me to a duel under the Battle City rules, in which the losing duelist forks over his rarest card."

"Don't tell me, you lost?" cackled a tan-skinned Eldori with black hair swaying over his eyes in mop-like bangs. His friends laughed leaving the storyteller blowing fumes.

"All right, all right, I lost. Happy!"

"No, we're just not surprised!"

"Whatever. Anyway, the Treasure Hunter starts to get physical with me when he's not impressed with my Armageddon Knight. So, he starts asking for more. When I refused him my cards he threatened to beat me up. That's when Kaiba shows up. He's with his little brother, Mokuba, some blonde-haired pretty secretary and her!"

He gave told them the story of their duel in great detail. He told them of the new model Duel Disk Cora was using and the horrifying beast she summoned to scare the Treasure Hunter into submission and how Kaiba gave the tourist an unfair advantage with a plethora of extremely rare cards from the collection in his metal briefcase.

"So, this Cora Kaiba," asked one of the storyteller's friends. "Was she a looker?"

"Yeah, she was," said the storyteller. "A gift from Ana if I ever saw one."

"Hey!" Rex said, approaching the table with Weevil. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you?"

They all laughed at the duo.

"Well, well, well, it isn't Rex Raptor and Weevil Underpants!"

"WHAT!" squealed Weevil.

"What's it matter to you where Cora is?" asked one of the friends.

"Looks like they want to duel her," sneered the storyteller. "Haven't you two been humiliated enough already!"

"We're both going to challenge her!" said Rex. "Now tell us where she is!"

"Or what?"

"Or his father will come after your father!"

"My father is the head of the Cadet Branch of House Delgado. And right now, they are on a mean streak! It would be unwise to piss them off. You guys don't want trouble just for a bit of information, do you?"

"Uh, he's got a point bro. House Delgado is not one to be messing with."

"We don't want any trouble," said the storyteller. "All we now is that she likes to hang out in the cove around eight. If you hurry you just might catch her!"

"Thanks," he tossed them a Star Chip for their trouble. He and Weevil hurried down to the ground floor of the castle. When they came outside, they stopped. It was warm.

"What gives?" asked Rex, removing his scarf.

"You haven't heard?" asked a passing girl. "The elementary kids have been having some of the lowest grades in years. The Blizzard Dragon in the mountains is calling off his frost for the snows until they bring their grades up."

"Thanks," Rex said to the girl and removed his jacket. "Wish I'd have known that earlier. Damn it's hot out here. It feels like the rain forests back home."

"Just as well," said Weevil. "I hate the cold. It sickens me to know we have to change the weather down here just because the kiddies want a little snow."

"The cove is down this way," said Rex. He attached earbuds to his PDA and put on _Walkin' on the Sun_ by Smash Mouth as he and Weevil began to search around for Cora. They went east and west and through a forest of palm trees until they spotted Mokuba talking to a girl who matched the description of the storyteller. She was sitting on a wooden bench, examining her cards while the little Kaiba was standing on the black pavement with his knuckles on his hips. He looked angry. Rex couldn't hear a word he was saying because the music was blasting in his ears. He asked Weevil if it was her, and he nodded yes with a greedy grin.

He then ordered Weevil to get a look at her cards after Mokuba walked away and left her alone. Rex hid behind a limestone statue of a Celtic Guardian while Weevil excellently sneaked towards Cora from behind the bench where she was reclined. He peeked over her shoulder and scanned her deck as she flipped through her cards with her thumbs. He spotted the Chaos MAX Dragon on the front of her deck but not even so much as the vanilla corner of their cards could be seen. Then he saw the letters B-L-U glimmering on the next card to look at. But his beady little eyes drifted to Cora's cleavage from her tight black tank top. He ogled at them as though hypnotized by some spell and stretched his neck upwards to get a better look. His morning breath gave him away.

Cora turned her head to see Weevil inappropriately gawking at her. Weevil made a nervous grin as Cora's fiery blue eyes glared at him. She snarled and punched him hard on the face. She gathered her things and walked away. Rex groaned and face-palmed himself. He had to admit, the music in his ears made the scene a little funny.

Weevil swayed left to right with dizziness while trying to walk to Rex.

"Were they fake?" he asked.

"No…" croaked Weevil. "They were very real."

Rex narrowed his eyes, for it wasn't the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards he was talking about. And then Weevil fell hard to ground succumbing to the darkness. He lay on the green grass, knocked out.

"Serves you right," groaned Rex. He was defeated for now, but Cora was still on his sights. He wanted to know the truth behind the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her deck. One way or another.

* * *

 **Phoenix**

* * *

Alexis Rhodes, Princess Evelyn, Ezra, Jasmine, Mindy, Phoenix, and Xifeng were having a video conversation through their PDA's. Too exhausted from their hectic week, they all decided to relax and wind down in their respective houses until that night which was Endless Night, a weekend event where players dueled all night long if they so choose in the forests of the island. Tourists and citizens of Palmhold, a small resort town at the bottom of the island were even welcome to play the students in the school grounds.

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion were of no good company this warm Saturday morning. Every morning during the weekend Bastion would wake up his roommates at the crack of dawn and stand by the beach exercising their draws. Bastion was specially training them today for their first Endless Night.

Ser Dancer and Ser Kevin would be at the meadows practicing their swordplay with wooden swords they borrowed from Professor Wheeler's classroom (they may be on an island for dueling, but they were still knights). And Ethan was still rejected by his friends and was probably sulking about the academy halls somewhere. Alone.

Phoenix was beside the fireplace of her dorm room doing yoga dressed in black sweater and black athletic shorts. When she would wave her hands, she couldn't help but to perform a basic fire spell or two creating displays that wooed Ezra from her screen.

"So, they've ditched us," Alexis said feeling rather peeved. Phoenix could see her chewing a strip of bacon from a window in her PDA. The windows showing her friends formed a circle over a background of the academy's coat of arms. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Duel, what else?" said Ezra, her voice distorted from the speaker of her phone muzzled by the purple mat where it laid. "This is Duelist Academy is it not?"

Jasmine gave a yawn. Phoenix could see a room with pink walls behind her. Mindy was sitting beside her hugging a chibi Black Tyranno plushy. Jasmine shoved her to the side lightly with her shoulder and said, "Yeah, I guess we can duel, but it won't be as fun without Yuri and the others. He really got everyone excited." She looked at Mindy who nodded in agreement.

"And he was just starting to get good," said Mindy. "Plus, I've been dying to find out what the rare card Yugi gave him is."

"At least, Jeayoung left me his pretty lieutenant," said Alexandra, putting a friendly arm around Xifeng who was joining her in her room for breakfast and another lesson in the common tongue.

"Why he leave with no say goodbye?" asked Xifeng rather sadly. "I miss Jaeyoung."

"Aww," they all said in sympathy for Xifeng. Now she was all alone in this strange world.

"Don't be so sad Xifeng," said Mindy. "You've got us."

"You're not the only one who has been left behind," crooned Alexandra, petting Xifeng's back.

Another window popped up next to Alexandra's. They agreed to let the user join them. It was Antoine.

"Morning ladies," Antoine said appearing on the window. He was dressed in a red velvet robe and smoking from an ivory pipe. "Beautiful day is it not? Say now, Phoenix, aren't you with the alliance too? Why didn't you go to Domino?"

"I am merely High King Yuri's Court Magician, Antoine," said Phoenix, going on all fours and arching her back. Her spine cracked. "The Arch-mage of the Citadel is the one needed for the peace talks."

"Still, you are a part of their group," said Alexandra. "It would have made sense to bring you along."

"I don't mind, really," Phoenix answered. She was looking at a textbook on the ground, studying for her test on the Elvish language with Professor Tea.

"I just want to be here at the academy."

"That's the spirit," said Antoine. "Now that the field exams are done and over with, classes have been a little more lenient. So now we can play."

"I look forward to the games on Endless Night," said Phoenix.

"PHOENIX!" someone cried.

Phoenix felt uneasy when she felt someone…or something was hugging her butt. She turned her head and spotted Ricky, Yuri's Fingolin familiar. He smothered his face on her rear end. Phoenix could smell beer in his pink fur. He was drunk.

"How long have you been here!" shouted Phoenix.

"At last you and I are alone my sweet!" he swooned rubbing his cheeks on her cheeks.

Phoenix yelped in disgust. "Augh, get off! You can't do that!" She shook her posterior violently trying to shake him off.

"Weee!" cheered the little creature, holding onto her pants. He lost his balance and fell yanking her shorts down with him.

Phoenix screamed and stood up covering her exposed butt with her hands.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERTED RABBIT!" shouted Phoenix punting him so hard he flew out the window.

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

Saddened, angry, and without lordship, Ser Gerhalos gathered his things at the armory. The master-at-arms was a Yeyunist from King Stefan's army, and he stared at the beastly knight with hate glowing in his eyes like a fire. Ser Gerhalos could see this but paid him no mind as he tightened his baldric over his torso to keep his massive sword snugly over his back.

"Is that all?" the master-at-arms said emotionless.

"That is all," Ser Gerhalos answered.

"Then begone _beast_. Soon, the likes of you will no longer be welcome in these parts."

"The sun will shine in the Shadow Realm before the noble High King Yuri accepts your hateful culture," Ser Gerhalos spat at the puny man. "If you think you've won Termnnia because the Summoner of Dragons marries your king then you are foolishly mistaken."

Ser Gerhalos turned and left the armory and then made a long trip to the Southern Wall of Domino. He exited the city with pilgrims, traders, knights, and merchants. There were Yeyunists preachers outside standing atop of wooden boxes. They were dressed in brown robes with rope belts and flapped hats made of leather. "To kill a mage is not a sin!" he called out. "But a path to Yeyu! To kill a duelist is not a sin, but a path to Yeyu!" Ser Gerhalos could not believe preachers were spreading their message so close to a city that lived off of magic, technology, and Duel Monsters. Ser Gerhalos gave a sorrowful whine before looking back at the city he was leaving behind. Somewhere in there was the girl he had sworn to Master Yu-Gi-Oh to protect. But she had preached for her independence for a long time, and the slap Avi gave him was a sign that she no longer wanted him anymore.

He sniffed sadly and took the dirt road back West. He felt rocks being tossed at his armor. He snarled and turned ready to maul whoever it was, until he saw it was five young boys. The flaming eye of Yeyu was hanging around one of the boy's neck in bronze.

"Get out you filthy animal!" they shouted, hurling more stones at him. "Yeyu doesn't want your kind here anymore!"

Ser Gerhalos shook his head. Even the children have been poisoned with the ideology of intolerance and violence. And to think it was just outside the doorsteps of the Duel Monsters Capital of the World worried him. He began to worry for the city, and for Termnnia. It looked like not even Yuri and his Divine Beasts would not be enough to stop him. The children threw more rocks at Ser Gerhalos. He drooped his ears sadly and walked away, his shoulders hunched down as if weighing him down. The city was well behind him now and he was approaching the entrance to the forest.

"OY!" shouted a familiar voice.

Ser Gerhalos turned. He saw nothing. Then a thunderous flapping sound bellowed in the air and blew a gust of wind at him. Ser Gerhalos looked to the sky and spotted Luster Dragon diving towards him. Riding on top of him was Ser Damien and Throvor wearing his dragon helmet concealing his face. Ser Gerhalos waited until they landed. Luster Dragon hit the ground shaking the earth and the trees shivered from the mighty flaps of its heavy wings.

"Ser Gerhalos!" Throvor cried out. He tried to climb off of Luster Dragon's back but missed his footing and went tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. "Don't panic!" he shouted, wriggling on the ground like a turtle flipped to its back. "That was deliberate, I tell you, that was deliberate!"

Ser Damien slide down the saddle with ease and helped his dwarf companion back to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Ser Gerhalos asked. "If you are asking me to return you have wasted your time."

"I didn't think it would be that easy," Throvor said, shouldering his new hammer made of mithiril and veined with gold and studded with a large red gem.

"Ser Gerhalos, please," Ser Damien said bowing before the veteran knight. "This journey will not be the same without you. Avi was just confused and did something she didn't mean."

"She is not confused, boy!" snapped Ser Gerhalos. "She knew well what she was doing when she let the lad do what he wanted with her body."

"She's not some whore if that's what you're insinuating, lion-man!" Throvor snapped back. He backed down when he saw the look of hurt in Ser Gerhalos's eyes. He would never think of her that way. Even now, despite what she said and done, he still loved her.

Throvor cleared his throat and took a deep breath to release his frustration and said, "She's a grown woman now, Gerhalos. And this alliance she makes with King Stefan, as wrong as it feels, will quell a lot of anger between the cultures of the faith and of magic. Think about that, Ser, how long has it been since a Yeyunist wanted to marry a mage? Never! Because they never could see past their 'sins' despite how beautiful the personl. I recall the bit of history with Queen Angelina of House Normandy. She offered such an alliance to Pope Justice IV in the Second Age. She thought she could quell the prejudice of the church with this marriage, but the pope locked her up in a tower after the wedding for the rest of her life. Poor woman starved to death after she ran out of fingers to eat. That was after she had eaten all of her Duel Monster cards."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Ser Gerhalos asked sternly. "All your story did was make me want to charge back into Domino and rip King Stefan limb from limb."

"You missed the point," said Ser Damien after a brief chuckle. "Even with a beautiful bride staring them in the face, the believers of the Faith would never marry another magic user. I tell you now, Ser Gerhalos, the young king played me in a match of Duel Monsters just after breakfast. A game the Yeyunists despise as well. He is truthful about this alliance. He doesn't want to marry Avi because she is beautiful or because she is the Summoner of Dragons. Stefan wants to unite our peoples in this time of need. Our true enemy, the Orcs, gather up forces in the Black Continent. We cannot best them if our armies are divided."

"I care not," said Ser Gerhalos. "You are all fools if you think a radical religion like Yeyunism will stay true to their word for an alliance of peace. If I were you lot I would get Avi out of there and fast. If anything happens to her the blood will be on your hands."

"He cannot be foolish enough to try anything at the conference," said Ser Damien. "Yuri and his princely friends are but a few hours away from arriving here, and a large number of their forces from their respective kingdoms have gathered here as well. To say nothing of the machines of war the Daltons hold. The Church may have a few modern soldiers bit it will not be enough to fight back the combined strength of the Alliance. And you'd best do well to return, Ser Gerhalos, for Master Yu-Gi-Oh sails with them."

"As I said, I don't care. I want nothing more to do with this journey so long as the Church is involved."

"So be it," said Throvor. "Just let it be known, you're breaking her heart."

"Good, maybe she'll know how it feels." He looked at a silver necklace in his hands in the shape of the Leogai god, Tumak the Lord of the Earth. "This…belonged to my cub, back when I had a family. Her name was Du'uvia. I named her after her mother."

"You never said a word about your family, lad," said Throvor.

"They are dead. Killed by the Church Militant after we settled in Gaia Fields in a settlement of Kajai (Cat Folk). They used my mate's fur a throw rug and gifted it to the Primate of the local Yeyunist Church. I hunted them down and burned down their chapel. I could never find my cub. This necklace was all I had of her. I was hoping to give it to Avi when she became a Master Summoner. That girl…was the closest thing I had to calling my child." Tears flowed down his face and he clutched the necklace tighter in his grip. "But now it seems the Church has taken another thing I hold dear. Farewell my friends. This is where me must part ways."

"It was good fighting with you Ser Gerhalos," said Throvor. "I am sorry about your family. And I am sorry for what you've recently lost. Perhaps I could find you when I start a campaign to reclaim Dwarfodel from the Imps."

"I look forward to that day. If you hear tales of a Leogai hedge-knight, you can be damn sure it's me."

The knight shook hands with his companions and then strolled into the forest on his road to find another lord. He prayed Yuri would not approve of this plan and remain clear of the Church despite Avi's new ties with them. Mayhaps he could serve with him when he's High King. He heard Luster Dragon's wing flap behind him. The leaves rustled above when the gust pushed against them.

He turned to look at Luster Dragon until it was gone. Just when Ser Gerhalos began to hear the thunderous current of the nearby Great Falls of Eredas, he felt something slither over his head and wrap around his neck. Whatever it was it cut off his air supply. He gasped and grunted like a beast trying to get rid of the creature, only it wasn't a monster. It was a rope. A horseman wearing chainmail under a brown surcoat came riding out of the forest and jabbed Ser Gerhalos in the back with a spear.

His armor was tough but the tip still poked his flesh. He roared with pain and grabbed the rope, knocking the horseman off his steed. Ser Gerhalos pulled on the rope to drag the man towards him and he smashed in his head with a powerful punch. Three arrows hissed from the trees and struck his back. Ser Gerhalos let out another roar as more assassins rode out of the forest lassoing him like a lost cow. They roped his right arm and his leg. He used all his might to break free of his bindings and grabbed his sword.

A horseman galloped towards him with a spear, but Ser Gerhalos stepped to the side and cut off the horse's head with a powerful blow. The accoster flew forward and smashed his head on a rock on the ground. Another one came from behind and jabbed Ser Gerhalos in the thigh. If he had not been wearing his armor, it would have surly gone through, but the tip still dug its way through and poked his flesh.

Another attacker charged, twirling a steel ball and chain that whacked Ser Gerhalos in the back of the head, knocking all the fight from him. He dropped his large sword and fell to his knees. The golden-brown hair on his mane turned red from where the blow was struck and more assailants jumped in to pick at him with their spears and arrows.

But he was a strong and agile creature, dodging their blows. He was so quick for something so big and well-armored. He punched assailants from the top of their horses and every now and then he would feel the sting of an arrow piercing armor and poking his flesh. Ser Gerhalos felt the earth shaking and smiled when he felt a gust of powerful wind blowing hard at the forest. He looked up weakly and his eyes beheld Luster Dragon's beautiful armor.

"DRAGON!" one of the assailants shouted.

Ser Damien and Throvor charged out of the beast's saddle and charged for an attack. The attackers thought they had the numbers on their side but the young knight and the dwarf were two very superior fighters. Throvor smashed their chests with his hammer, shattering their ribs. Ser Damien was so quick with his jeweled rapier it looked like he was flying and dancing. His moves dazzled his opponents. They were dead before they even knew who they were fighting with him.

The lead attacker rode to Ser Gerhalos and climbed down his horse. He quickly tied a thick rope around the knight's leg to the saddle and slapped the horse on the rump. The horse took off into the forest and dragged Ser Gerhalos along the ground. The leader cackled cruelly, but Ser Gerhalos reached out and grabbed the attacker's leg in the nick of time, dragging him with him. Throvor shouted at Ser Damien to chase them down.

Ser Gerhalos and his assailant wrestled along the ground as they were dragged by the powerful warhorse. They punched each other while being tossed around on the ground. The assailant took a dagger from his belt and jammed it into Ser Gerhalos's shoulder. The leogai roared and punched his assailant one last time. The man rolled violently and hit a group of rocks with a powerful thud, breaking his ribs. Ser Gerhalos tried to steer the horse with the rope, but it looked like it was blindfolded. Now he knew why. They were approaching the ravine of the Great Eredas Falls. Ser Gerhalos reached for the dagger lodged in his shoulder. It was hard reaching for the rope at his leg because of his size and even when he could cut at the rope, it was no use. The rope was too thick.

"SER GERHALOS!" shouted Ser Damien riding atop a horse he stole from one of the attackers. "I'm coming!"

"NO!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "Take care of Avi for me!"

Ser Damien watched helplessly as the warhorse blindly ran over the ravine. Ser Gerhalos gave out a sorrowful roar as the warhorse took him down to the raging rapids below.

Ser Damien wailed into the forest and jumped off his horse and ran towards the edge of the ravine. He looked down searching for his friend. There was no sign of him. Surly his armor would have dragged him to the bottom by now. He knelt down and prayed in elvish for his soul to be welcomed to the garden. He heard someone laughing behind him. Throvor sprinted down the hill holding his hammer high at the injured leader. He stomped his foot onto his broken chest. The attacker wheezed in pain coughing out blood.

"Tell me who sent you and I will ease your pain!" Throvor threatened.

"Little kitty fell off the cliff, eh?" laughed the attacker. "Not to worry. Cats always land on their feet, right?"

"Who sent you!" shouted Ser Damien, also stamping his foot onto the assailant's chest. That was too much for the man to take and the pain and trauma killed him. He was holding something in his hands. Something silver.

Throvor gasped sadly, opening up the assailant's hand and revealed the precious necklace Ser Gerhalos wished to give Avi.

Ser Damien fell to his knees and sobbed into the grass.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

She had never heard a crowd cheer so loudly before. He felt her eardrums would burst open and bleed. From a balcony atop one of the House of Gray's guest palaces she watched Yuri and his friends parade on horseback through the streets under a rain of confetti and flower petals surrounded by soldiers and knights who had traveled from afar to see them. A forest of banners from their respective Houses washed the streets in their colors. But poor Yuri had no House to claim to. No one from the Delgados wanted to raise a banner from him and House Wallcroft was extinct.

But Stas, Marcel, Michael, Jaeyoung, Jon, and Ryon rode on both sides of Prince Yuri proudly holding up the banners of their Houses as though he was a member. Avi smiled seeing the brotherhood the princes had with each other. They had considered Yuri as family. How could they not after all they had been through? She prayed she could be part of that bond herself. She went weak in the knees seeing Prince Yuri for the first time. Yami rode alongside him dressed in black engraved armor with a black solid cape with red underneath. It wrapped around him as though it was made of solid steel.

"Do you grow nervous, My Lady?" Stefan asked, standing with her waving to the crowd who were congratulating them both on their marriage.

"I have never met the Eradicator of Anubis before," Avi gulped nervously, dressed in a white gown of a flowery design trimmed with gold. The top shaped like a budding lily flower opening to reveal the upper-half of her breasts. Fira disapproved of the design for there were slits at the sides which showed much of her legs. No doubt it was of Stefan's choosing. A tiara of silver and diamond glimmered on her head. Her golden hair was pulled back and curled. Large diamond earrings shined brightly on her ears.

"I haven't met them before either," said Stefan. "I am more nervous than you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I am still an enemy in their eyes. At least Yuri and Master Yu-Gi-Oh have accepted you." He stared at her for quite a while. "You look beautiful."

That made Avi grin, but she began to wonder if he really meant it. Ser Gerhalos was wise to stay vindictive of the Church, for they were not known of keeping oaths. Her future husband's father was a good example of that when he raised an army despite being on the losing end of a duel under the Dueling Pact. But she was not worried.

She had her dragons and her friends. And as soon as Ser Gerhalos came back, she would pack her things and leave, resuming her quest to find more dragons and finding opponents to beat to gain the favor of Stardust Sifr Dragon and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. With those two in her arsenal, she would prove to be a formidable foe in the Tournament of the Summoners when it was time for Yuri's coronation. Then again, Stefan promised her the location of far more powerful dragons should she choose to go through with the wedding and no time was wasted for its preparation.

As of now, the best tailors in Domino City were hard at work designing a wedding dress for Avi. She gave a heavy sigh looking down at the parade again. Camera crews began sending out drones to get a good look at the seven princes for the news outlets reporting the festivities of the conference which would end all hostilities with the North once and for all.

"Present arms!" shouted the general of the Royal Army of Eredas. The soldiers in suits of Kevlar and steel plate raised their rifles as Prince Yuri and his companions approached the gates of his castle.

Yami looked up at Avi. She smiled at him and waved to get his attention, but her master just glared at her and turned his head away. Avi's smile faded quickly, and she felt a sense of uneasiness rush through her gut and up her chest.

"He didn't look too happy," Fira whispered into Avi's ear.

"He's just serious," said Aldara. "Don't worry."

"Look at all those knights!" Tordo gawked at the heavily armored men below. He admired the armor Prince Yuri was wearing. It was the armor the Elven kings gave to him the day it was announced he was going to be High King. The jewels studded all over the massive golden plate Yuri was wearing made him sparkle with each step. The banners whipped through the air and the hooves of their steeds clopped on the white cobbled streets.

"This will be a very interesting luncheon my friends," said Stefan. "I will see you there, love." He kissed Avi's left cheek and strolled away casually followed by an escort of tactical knights and the abbot.

"We should get moving too," said Ser Arthur now clad in white enameled scaled armor with a gleaming white cape.

"Aw, but I want to see the knights!" pouted Tordo.

 _Neow! Neow!_ Hissed the Baby Tiragon, proudly perched on Avi's shoulder. He snapped at Tordo as if telling him to get moving.

"Come my little warrior," Aldara beamed at him. Baby Tiragon flew off of Avi's shoulder and on to Aldara's.

"You'd best come along too, Dove," said Fira. "I imagine there is much to discuss at this lunch."

Avi followed Fira and Aldara back into the castle. The fans cooled her face dreadfully warmed by the hot southern sun. Hard to believe Duel Island was starting to undergo winter thanks to that Blizzard Dragon she heard so much about, one of the few surviving true dragons in Termnnia alongside Ser Damien's Luster Dragon and the Five Dragons of the Knights of the Crimson Dragon. She had met one of them, Ser Yusei Fudo, earlier that day before the parade began. She would have loved for him to be one of her companions. To her surprise, Yusei said he would think about it. The rose petals that rained down from the sky was from Lady Akiza, another Knight of the Crimson Dragon, riding atop her Black Rose Dragon, showering the princes below with roses from its rose-shaped wings.

As Avi went deeper into the tower that was the House of Gray she saw Yami leaning against the engraved walls waiting for her.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh!" Avi bowed. "It's so good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same about you."

"What do you mean? What have I done that has displeased you? I'll have you know I found many of the creatures on my quest."

"And by many you mean two?" Yami asked.

"It is not easy finding these things, Master! I thought you should know that."

"Come, I have someone who wants to meet you."

He got off the wall and walked down the extravagant halls of the tower. Avi was not surprised when she saw who her guest was. Yami took her into a room with glass walls veiled with white curtains. There looking out into the city was Prince Yuri. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yuri," said Yami. "This is her. Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. The Summoner of Dragons."

"My prince!" Avi cried out in shock. She fell to her knees. "I am not worthy."

"You act as though I were the Higher Power himself," Yuri chuckled warmly. "If anything, you have more influence over the people than I do. It's you I should bow down to."

"You will be the High King," Avi said standing up. "You bow to no one."

"True, and you are the Summoner of Dragons so the feelings mutual. Yami...er...Yugi tells me that is not a gift seen in this world for thousands of years."

"Indeed," said Yami. "A gift that was wiped out by the very organization you vow unity to."

Yuri nodded. "You're marrying the arch-bishop of the Church and the King of the North. Both of whom are mortal enemies of cultures like ours. Why, Avellana?"

"He was so convincing," said Avi.

"So convincing that you would strike your knight champion in defense of this foolish proposal?" Yami scored. "Ser Gerhalos has risked much to keep you safe young lady and this is how you repay him?"

Great. Avi frowned. Just great. First, she had to lectured by Ser Gerhalos. Now it was Yami.

"He treats me like a child! And what do you mean foolish? I'll have you know this marriage was for Prince Yuri's benefit."

"And just how will marrying the most powerful figure of a cult hell bent on the termination of magical ideologies benefit me, Avi?" Yuri asked. "The Church sent witch-hunters to kill my mother. If they had, I would not be here right now and Anubis would be ruling again. And, if I recall, they sent witch-hunters after you too."

"You also preached your hate against them many times," said Yami. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"They were under orders of King Forrest," Avi protested. "Stefan is different."

"I'll decide that for myself," said Yami. "At the feast."

"That goes for me too," said Yuri. "I can't take his word without suspicion. We believed King Forrest would end his violence with a pact and look how that turned out. He tried to have me killed! My friend Slifer made sure he paid for going against me. And for killing my brother."

"I am sorry about Leon, My Lord."

"If you truly are, you would not have accepted Stefan's proposal for marriage." Yami sighed with frustration. He rubbed his Millennium Puzzle to ease his tension.

"Why are you against this?" Avi asked. "I could very well end the violence and hate that poisons Termnnia."

Yami sighed again. "As you wish. While we are here, I'd like to discuss your quest for the dragons, Avi."

"Ah, just in time," a voice said from outside the halls. He entered the room. The young man was an Eldori with tanned skin, golden eyes and dark teal hair that spiked out from the back of his head, and in twin spikes with the likeness of two horns in addition to two ponytails bound with golden rings. He was holding a black staff with cubed holographic orange ornaments that spun and disappeared and reappeared in a loop.

"This is a fellow Eyar of my order," said Yami. "And, if Avi wills it, her newest companion. May I introduce you to Aigami."

Yuri and Avi bowed before the presence of another wizard of the Eyar.

"Aigami is the one who knows where your origins lay, Avi," said Yami.

"However, that little secret will remain hidden until matures at her task," Aigami said inspecting Avi, sternly. "She cannot be a Summoner of the High King with a record like hers. Two dragons even denied being summoned by her, for she is too weak."

"This is true," Avi said shamefully. "What he says is true."

"I know," said Yami. "But don't worry. Aigami knows a thing or two about Summoning. He will be a perfect companion on your quest. Once you master your skills, Aigami and I will take you back to Normandia and meet with your father.

"Why must we wait so long? Can't I see him now?"

"Your father will not speak to you until you have proven yourself a Master Summoner, Lady Avi," said Aigami. "I know, believe me. I spoke with him. For now, keep questing for the dragons of Saafani. With me by your side, finding them will prove a little easier."

"Well this is exciting news," said Yuri. "I wish you luck on your quest. I must say, it's good to finally meet you. I look forward to having you as my Summoner, but be wary. The competition for that job is fierce."

"Thank you, Thank you all," said Avi. "My prince, I believe they are expecting us for lunch." She offered Yuri her arm. Yuri bowed politely and took it and led her outside into the halls. Yami and Aigami followed.

As they trekked through the castle, Yuri and Avi were blinded by flashes from hundreds of cameras. Microphones were shoved into their faces from eager reporters bombarding them with questions. _How do you feel Prince Yuri? Lady Avellana, are you thrilled to finally meet with the High King? Can I get you two to kiss? Show us your Black Tyranno, Prince Yuri! Can we trouble you for a demonstration with your dragons Lady Avellana?_

Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers quickly separated the two most famous figures in Termnnia from the mob of reporters and escorted them to the grand dining hall where the Princes were sitting together before a very long table of polished redwood. The guests clapped when Prince Yuri and Avi came through the doors with Aigaimi and Yami following.

There was a throne of gold and wood in between Jaeyoung and Jon. That seat was for Yuri. When he sat down he felt as though he was trapped in a prison of food. Roasted king crab legs. Swordfish steaks crusted with herbs. Honey baked ham on a silver platter with sweet smelling plants surrounding it. A lobster still steaming from the pot lay gallantly encircled by quail basted in honey sauce and peppered with herbs as well.

Avi could not sit with them, for her place was with her future husband and with a group of priests from all the chapels in Domino. And Stefan's four brothers, Pyke, Jaime, Romulus, and Seamus each of them lords of the north. There was a woman with red-blonde hair sitting alone at the corner of the table, away from Stefan and the princes. She wore red enameled armor trimmed with gold and a long red skirt damasked with dragon-like designs. She was once King Forrest's ward when the New Dragonheart Rebellion was set to rise a decade ago. Her name was Daralis Dragonslayer, a former member of House Deepclaw a cadet branch of House Dragonheart.

High Chancellor Pegasus and his sons Yako and Gekko were sitting together at the right end of the table.

Stefan was standing proudly over his guests dressed in his best on his own throne in front of the large glass wall with a panoramic view of the city behind him. Prince Marcel glared at the arrogant king, for his throne was bigger than Yuri's.

Stefan stood up and held out his hand for Avi's. She blushed nervously and took it. He led her gently to her chair of silver and myrrh and comfortable white cushions. A fleet of helicopters thundered behind the window and shook the dining hall, brilliantly lit up by sun casting rainbow hues on the table. She sat down and observed the princes with her silver eyes.

They must have heard of her engagement to Stefan, for they did not talk to her or even look at her. In their hearts, Avi marrying a great enemy of their culture was like a stab in the back. A betrayal to the good faith they had in her. Michael especially. He had known her longer than any of his friends, yet he did not even greet her. Avi wanted to burst into tears seeing them neglect her this way. Yami saw this and offered a toast to break the silence. He felt relieved when they clinked their glasses with Avi's though they did so hastily. And so, they dug in after a priest gave a two-minute blessing to Yeyu.

Jon could take it no more and grabbed his fork and started eating. Michael and the others followed as well.

"Praise be to Yeyu!" the priest called out before sitting down, feeling perturbed that the arrogant youngsters disrespected his faith this way. Avi began feeling uneasy. She and Stefan may sway the people in peace with their marriage but it would take a great deal more convincing to get Prince Yuri and his friends to approve. Shortly after starting their meal, Stefan stood up and tapped his steak knife against his glass.

Yuri and his friends stopped eating at once and looked at him like poisonous vipers ready to strike.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here," he announced. "Now I know, you are still in the third month of your semester at Duelist Academy, and, again, I'd like to thank each one of you for taking time from your busy schedules to join me in this talk of peace between or cultures. Enough blood has been spilt for our beliefs and I believe we can end such hostilities today."

"If you have a point, get to it," grumbled Stas. "I'm starving."

Avi sighed with disbelief. Stefan was no doubt from the most aggressive faction of this dispute, but he was more on the side of peace than Yuri and the others.

"It is not the first time you and your people have held peace talks before," said Michael. "Every pact we have made with your Church you have broken. Master Yu-Gi-Oh defeated your father's champion, your little brother Prince Malcolm the Spoiled, in a match to stop the hostilities and yet he sailed to Emboldor and tried to kill not only Yuri, but all of us."

"I am not King Forrest," said Stefan. "Friends. Please. Do not persecute me for the sins of my father. Look, I have more than proven myself by asking Lady Avellana to marry me. She is a magic user and I am a Yeyunist."

"An act we find rather condemnable," spat one of the preachers. "If you want her for a wife, she must promise to convert to the true church and cease summoning those demons."

"They are not demons!" shouted Avi.

"I rest my case," Michael said leaning back on his chair. "Avi you once talked my ears off with your hate for the Church. Now you marry one of its leaders. Where is the logic in that? You yourself said there is no negotiating with them, and this priest here is proof of that. Even when in the midst of discussing peace, he forces you to convert to the faith under pain of death."

"I never said…"

"You don't have to say anything Father," Michael interrupted the priest. "I have read your White-Gold Tome. _'He who does not accept my word or the teachings in my Tome will have his head removed and he is a demon caller, burn his cards. And if he has wife she will be given to you to pay for his sin of non-belief. And you will sell his children away. His daughters will be slaves and his sons will take sword with the Templars'_." Michael grinned arrogantly. "You said this to me once when I rejected your religion, yes?"

The priest went quiet. Stefan nodded in agreement.

"It is because of radical people like you that we have enemies everywhere, Father!" shouted Stefan. "You either accept my wife is a user of magic or I will have you stripped of your position!"

"Your father would have your head for this if he was still alive!" snapped another priest.

"You lot are ruining everything!" shouted Pyke. "Damn you all!"

"And to think I could be dueling in Endless Night right about now," groaned Stas. "I knew this peace conference was a waste of time. And so what if you're marrying Avi. You think marrying a pretty mage convinces us that you are true to your word? Have you heard the tale of Lady Angelina and the Wailing Tower?"

"I have," said Stefan. "But those are the days of old. I assure you that our faith can move forward. We must unite our forces and combat the Orcs."

"So that's it, eh?" said Jon. "And you needed to marry Lady Avellana to do this when all this time you could have just joined us long ago?"

"I agree," said Yami, wiping his chin with a red handkerchief. "If you really wish to lend your support to Prince Yuri, why not just end your hostilities and just join him. You did not have to bring Avi into this though marriage."

"Don't any of you see?" said Avi. "Mages, duelists, and magic users everywhere look to me in these dark times. If they can see me unifying with Stefan, the arch-bishop of the Church of Yeyu, they will surely change their minds and see we can coexist with the Faith and vise versa. Our bond will show Termnnia is a land for everyone, regardless of their beliefs."

"You gamble a lot with this, Avi," said Michael. "Your admirers could see you as more a traitor than a beacon of unification and peace."

Avi grimaced and looked down at her plate sadly.

"It is also foolish to think a single marriage will end the hostilities of the Church," said Marcel.

"Which is why I sought to join your alliance today," said Stefan. "Please. Allow me room in this grand brotherhood you have and let us show the people that we are capable of getting along. Together, we can rebuild Termnnia into the super power it once was in the ancient days."

"Fine, but there are a few terms you must meet to gain our trust," Jaeyoung said, spinning his knife on the table.

"I will do whatever I can for you," said Stefan. "Whatever you ask. I will do. If you ask me to end my marriage with Lady Avi. I will do it."

"As ludicrous as the marriage is, you make valid points," said Jon. "Keep the Summoner. It matters not to us."

Avi cringed again. They hated her. Deep down they all thought she could be the ultimate tool in taking down the poisonous ideologies of the church. But her accepting Stefan's proposal to marry him was like taking a furious jab at their hopes for toppling the organization for good. Yami groaned with disbelief as well. He could not believe they were being so hard on her.

"First off," Ryon began. "You will tell your people to end all violence with magic users once and for all. If they so much as harm one of our citizens the alliance is off and we'll march with full force to Naralia to throw you out of power and send every Yeyunist back to Balodrum!"

"I will tell them as soon as I can," said Stefan.

"You will tell them today, at the speech!" Ryon demanded. "You will sign the treaty my friends and I have been working during our trip from Duelist Academy. Your promise will be law."

"It will be done."

"Furthermore," Jon added. "None of your followers will force any of our citizens to convert to your religion. That will also be part of the treaty."

"Third," said Jaeyoung, "your church will pay for Elleria's debt to the Termnnian Bank."

"This is preposterous!" shouted one of the priests.

"It will be done!" Stefan shouted over him. "For many years, you lot and my father have harassed that kingdom. It is high time you paid for your sins. All of you!"

"But Your Grace…."

"SILENCE!" shouted Stefan. "Not another word!"

"And another thing," said Jon, "you beheaded Talion Alteria the Prince of Elleria," he leaned towards Yuri and whispered, " _Try saying that three times fast_ ," then he leaned away and said, "he was to be betrothed to my little sister, Astrid. You will make up for this treachery by marrying one of your brothers to her."

"We had to do it!" shouted a priest from Naralia. He was the man who read Talion his last rights before he was beheaded. "The man was a faggot!"

"Watch your tongue!" shouted Michael, furiously standing up from his seat. "Or I will chop it out of your mouth and spoon feed it to you!"

"You would threaten a man of the Church!" the priest countered. "I have contacts everywhere who can make your life a living hell boy."

"ENOUGH!" roared Yuri. "SIT DOWN!" he ordered Michael. "We're not getting anywhere like this!"

"Prince Yuri is right," said Avi. "Please, everyone, this is a conference for unity and friendship. Let us not bicker like children. We all want a world that we can live together in peacefully. Fathers, I know this must be very difficult for you. You are a proud men and astute believers in your faith and I commend you for that. But these are new times. If you are to move forward and keep your Church standing tall, you must accept there are those who do not see the world as you do. And violence will only pull you further and further away from the peoples of this world. You are up against armies vastly superior to yours and…" he looked at Yuri and his glowing green eye. "And a god."

"He is no god, Lady Avi," said the priest.

"Then call him what you will," said Avi. "It does not change the fact he has the power to kill dark lords and commands three of the single most powerful beings to ever walk the earth, who alone can destroy all you stand for. That is the last thing you want is it not?"

"She is right, brothers," said a priest, garbed in blue. "This alliance is blasphemous in my eyes, but, it is one we must make. Otherwise, we will wind up destroying one another. The wars caused by the violence of our followers has cost us all dearly, you know this."

Murmurs of agreement from the priests.

"The same goes for you lot," Avi directed her words to Yuri and the Princes. "A leader from the organization you hate has come offering terms of friendship and you spit it back in his face. Prince Michael, how many times have I heard you make speeches at the table begging for a better world? A world where we can be free and share our ideals? Well you have your chance now, and refuse to take it. Shame on you! Shame on you! Shame on you! And now, you all persecute me for trying to bring us together. At least I have made some attempt to end the violence with the church. What have any of you done?"

Avi silenced everyone. She didn't know how she was doing it but she got everyone to settle down and think about what they were doing. Her speech continued. Soon, Jon started rolling up the parchment with his list of demands. Daralis smirked and sipped her wine. Yami beamed at her.

" _She's amazing_ ," said Yugi, appearing next to him to watch her speak. When she was done, Pegasus stood up from his seat and clapped. Yako and Gekko did as well, followed by Yami and Aigami.

"Yes, she is," said Yami.

"I will marry your sister," said Seamus Lord of the Ice Barrier. "And pay for the wrongdoings of my father."

"So be it," said Jon.

"And we will begin collecting donations to pay for the debt Elleria is in," said the blue-garbed priest. "We were the cause of that unjust war. It is only fair we atone for our mistakes. We have plenty of gold anyway."

"So what say you, Prince Yuri?" Stefan asked. He stood up and offered a hand. "High King of Termnnia?"

Yuri stood up and shook his hand.

* * *

 **Phoenix**

* * *

"Ugh, I've got such a headache," poor Ricky said stumbling around the room with an ice pack on his head, where Phoenix kicked him earlier. "What's going on with you?"

"Where in the hell did Yuri find that thing?" Mindy asked. She and Jasmine were joining Phoenix to watch their friends on live television at the peace talks. Alexis and Alexandra would be up later with food.

"I don't know," said Phoenix, coming to sit down on her couch next to Jasmine. "But if would be really great if he brought it along with him. I've never felt so violated."

"Apparently, he didn't want me meeting Lady Avi," said Ricky coming to sit down next to Mindy on the floor.

"That's a good reason as any to keep you here," said Jasmine. "You can't control yourself around girls. Any chance for peace would have been ruined if you tagged along to meet Lady Avellana."

"I wonder if it went well?" Jasmine asked. She was eating a bowl of fruity cereal while sitting on the couch. "They've been inside the House of Gray for hours."

"It's politics sweetheart," said Ricky, swerving left and right while making his way back to the couch. His beady eyes were replaced by brown swirls and there was a lump comically growing out of his head. "Oh, my aching head."

"Augh," Phoenix said with disgust when she spotted knights on the screen in colossal armor colored dark purple with black capes marching down the streets holding purple and gold banners and flags. The flaming green eye of Yeyu was engraved on their breastplates. "Templars!"

"Who?" Jasmine asked, shoving another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Templars, the special forces of the Church Militant. They are the ones the Pope of Yeyu calls when things go wrong. They are responsible for the killing of the dragons during the Inquisition. The Templars also led the hunt for Lady Luvia's capture."

"Wow, they sound pretty nasty," said Mindy.

"It gets worse," said Phoenix. "They know a horrid form of magic…"

"Wait," Mindy said looking up at her. "I thought the Church hated magic. Why do their best soldiers have it?"

"They don't call it magic, dear," said Phoenix. "They call it 'Blessings of Yeyu' or Charms. The spell seeps its way into the mind and somehow mutes all rudiments of magic in the human body. But magic is entwined with both body and mind, meaning the poor soul who finds themselves on the other end of this charm loses not only the skill to cast magic, but their minds."

"Oh no!" gasped Mindy.

"And then the empty shells are used as mere servants, doomed to serve under the Church for the rest of their miserable lives. Master Yu-Gi-Oh has protested for years to get the charm banned, the Church always retaliates by demanding all of our spells be banned too."

"And we're forming an alliance with these savages?" Jasmine irked. "Lady Avi must be out of her mind if she intends to marry the arch-bishop of the Church."

"They can't harm her," said Phoenix. "If they tried casting the charm on Avellana, it would spell certain doom for the Church. Yuri would have a cause to amass his forces and march upon Naralia to kick them out and send their phony ideology back to Balodrum."

"I sure hope they know what they're doing," said Jasmine. "Our futures are a stake."

"Hey, Phoenix, where's your bathroom?" Mindy asked, zipping open her backpack, and taking out extra clothes. "I'm going to take a shower until Yuri and the others come out."

"Yeah, she needs it," teased Jasmine. "She sweats up a storm when she's nervous and will stink up the place."

"Very funny, Jazz," said Mindy.

"Upstairs darling," said Phoenix. "Next to my bedroom."

"Thanks," Mindy said getting up from the floor. She felt something hop onto her shoulder.

"I'll come with you, sweetie," Ricky swooned.

"Eh, why not?" said Mindy. "You look like you really need a washing."

"May the goddesses be with you," said Jasmine.

Mindy didn't listen and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"Do you think she has any idea what that thing is capable of?" Phoenix asked.

"No, it wouldn't surprise me if she came out of the bathroom screaming." Jasmine smirked and ate another spoonful of cereal.

Someone knocked on the door. Phoenix got up and answered. Alexandra and Alexis and Ezra were outside.

"Ezra, I thought you'd be in the bathing springs with Evelyn," said Phoenix.

"I'd rather come here with you. I haven't seen you since you departed from the Citadel on Yuri's quest."

"It has been a while." Phoenix grinned. "Come on in, ladies."

"Thank you oh so much," Alexandra said parading in first. Alexis stuck her tongue out at her and raised the middle finger as the Seranian princess strutted into the room. "And little Mindy?" Alexandra asked, planting herself on the couch, spilling some of Jasmine's milk onto her shirt.

"Aw, weak," said Jasmine.

"She's in the bathroom taking a shower," said Phoenix.

"With Ricky," Jasmine winked. "I bet five gold stars she'll come running out of that bathroom."

"I'll take that bet," said Alexandra. "Five gold stars it is."

There was a blare of trumpets announcing the arrival of the princes. They came out of the House of Gray, riding atop their horses towards the city's grand amphitheater by the sea. News drones showed close-ups of Yuri in his armor. He smiled and waved to the crowd, cheering his name.

"Ah, my charming husband," swooned Alexandra. "He is so handsome on TV."

"Yuri's on?" Phoenix said rushing back to the sitting room. Alexis and Ezra followed. "Should we call Mindy?"

The pipes creaked and made strong torrential noises indicating the shower had been turned on.

"It's all right," said Jasmine. "She wants to see the speech."

"He's not your husband yet," Alexis said sitting down on an ottoman. "Yuri has to be married at twenty-one. He's going to be nineteen in a few weeks. You're only betrothed."

"A few more moments with me, and he'll be begging for the wedding." Alexandra licked her lips.

"You're wasting your time, princess," said Alexis. "Yuri is not a bad boy."

Alexandra jeered. "He will be when I'm done with him."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri stood with his friends in the amphitheater awaiting Stefan, Avi, and the Church to make their way to the balcony where Stefan was to make his speech. The Templars marched first as both an escort for King Stefan and as a display of power from the Church. The Church's anthem was playing loudly on the numerous speakers placed around the stadium. A large crowd of people had filled every seat to catch a glimpse of both Yuri and Avi and Yami, who they thought was Yugi. Drones flew around like giant metal mosquitoes to get good shots of the three biggest players of this political game for the news.

"Peace be upon you abbot!" someone called out. Yuri turned his head and saw the abbot of the Domino City chapel making his way down the crowd of nobles who were of the Faith. Avi and Stefan were behind him. Avi was clad in a furry white shoulder cape looking around the crowd nervously while Stefan bore his snowy-white smile and waved to the cameras and the crowd.

"What did that guy say?" Yuri asked.

"That's the abbot," said Michael. "A figure of high authority in the small community of Yeyunists here in Domino."

"Oh, God," Yuri shivered.

"Blessings of Yeyu upon you abbot." A noblewoman said to the abbot.

"And blessings upon you sister." The abbot smiled at her.

"Thank you for being here abbot."

Yuri's teeth chattered. He tried his best to keep his legs from shaking as the man approached.

"Hail! Welcome abbot!"

"Blessings upon you," said the abbot.

Yuri could not take it any longer. He would never get a chance like this again. He ran for the velvet rope and cupped his hands over his mouth before shouting: "HEY ABBOT!"

The abbot paused and looked around spotting Yuri, whose face was blushing bright red and his teeth clamped down in an awkward smile.

 _I can't believe I did that!_ Yuri thought.

"Get back here you fucking clown!" Ryon growled, grabbed Yuri by the gruff of his cape.

"Who was that?" the abbot asked, continuing his march to the balcony.

"That was Prince Yuri, abbot," said Avi.

"So it's true? They did send him to earth!"

"That they did, abbot," said Stefan. "It was revealed a week ago."

The abbot growled and shook his head. "Bloody earthlings. I HATE it when they do that. That's the tenth time this week."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

His face still red from his outburst; Yuri followed Stefan and Avi up the stairs to the podium. He asked Michael and Jon to join him, and they followed. An announcer on the intercom shouted the arrival of Prince Yuri and King Stefan and Avellana. The crowd went wild ("I think they love her mostly." King Stefan whispered into Yuri's ear). From the balcony, Yuri could see everything. There was a large gap behind the amphitheater which revealed the marvelous blue waters of the Vankim Bay.

"Where's Ser Gerhalos?" Avi whined.

"I don't know My Lady," said Stefan. "No one has seen him." He looked at Yuri and said, "Smile, My Lord. Don't be so nervous."

Yuri never thought he would give a speech before an audience of thousands. He supposed it was a skill he needed to develop throughout his years, for there was no doubt in his mind that he would be giving more speeches in the future when he was crowned High King. He exhaled and forced his mouth into a smile and then raised his arm into the air waving to the crowd.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" the crowd shouted at Yuri. "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

King, Yuri thought. No, High King. The odds of being chosen for such a destiny was a trillion to one. He would have had a better chance of winning the lottery back on Earth than being chosen for this position yet fate dealt an either marvelous or cruel hand to get him here. Even after all he had been through, the training with the Legion, the battles with various monsters, and the climbing of the mountain to achieve his three precious cards, he still felt like he didn't want the title. As grand as being named High King has he had a feeling in his gut that this job was not meant for him. The job proved daunting for even Tiberius the Uniter who was the first High King of Termnnia. But he was a man capable for the job. Yuri had been nothing more than a child playing card games most of his life. He felt something cool and soft squeeze his hand.

He turned to his left and saw Avi smiling at him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It's going to be all right," she said softly and fixed his crown. "You're going to rule well. You're not alone in this little prince."

She walked forward to the podium, and the crowd jumped to their feet seeing their beloved Summoner take the stage. Avi laughed seeing both mages and Yeyunists all together in the arena. She held out a hand to pacify the crowd, but it was not enough to contain their excitement. She grinned beautifully and then put a finger to her lips. "Shhh," she shushed them gently. And slowly the noise went down as though someone lowered the volume with a remote. Then all was quiet, save for the seagulls in the air and the waves crashing against the rock. A few helicopters above rumbled.

"Everyone," she finally said. "It is with great pleasure that I finally say, the war with the North is over."

The crowd cheered.

"For many years, all of us have fought violently for what we believe in. Foolish wars were started in the name of faith and country…"

* * *

 **Phoenix**

* * *

"So, that's her," Phoenix said staring at the screen.

"The Summoner of Dragons," Alexandra said unimpressed.

"She's beautiful," Ezra swooned clasping her hands together.

"Look at Yuri," chuckled Alexis, "he looks so nervous standing in front of that crowd."

They pointed and jeered at the screen, seeing Yuri's face turning into a pale shade of green. Yami, Michael, and Jon were standing behind him with serious looks on the faces as Avi made her speech. She made many grand points and announcements that caused the crowd to cheer and stand up on their feet clapping for her.

"She knows how to woo a crowd," Alexandra said, stuffing a pretzel into her mouth.

"I have to admit she's lifted my spirits," said Alexis. "Her speechcraft is amazing."

"I'll say," said Jasmine. "I don't know how she's doing it, but she's making me feel for the Church. Tyrannical kings and corrupt politics made them into what they are today."

"It would be foolish to think that a well-performed speech from a pretty girl will be enough to get the Church from practicing their ways," sneered Alexandra. "This speech and this day is nothing more than a ceasefire. The war with the North may be over, but violence has only been quelled for the moment."

"Oh, be positive, princess," said Jasmine.

"You be positive dear, I'm being realistic. I won't say I told you so if something does happen along the way. Yeyunism is a cult of death. All they want to do is fight. You cannot reason with people like them. Ah, if it isn't his highness from the North now."

King Stefan took the podium.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

King Stefan cleared his throat as he brought his lips to the microphones and called for his fellow members of the Faith to lay down their arms and shake hands with the nearest mage or duelist or non-human standing next to them. He promised a new age of prosperity for the Church after this day. An era of reconstruction and a renaissance for the kingdom, as he announced that as of today, the Daltons were going to share the machines with the North. Stefan announced that Naralia would become modernized much like Domino, starting with the capital of Lionhold. One of the priests started to protest. He may have disagreed, but there were many followers of the faith amongst the crowd who cheered at the prospect of a new Naralia.

"To prove this is a new day!" shouted Stefan. "Watch as I shake hands with the man my father has called an enemy for so long!" he beckoned Prince Yuri forward. Yuri took a few steps toward the microphone and Stefan took Yuri's hand and shook it. He put an arm around his new ally, and the camera's flashed, and the crowd thundered. He patted Yuri on the back and let him go. "And allow me to introduce you to the future queen of Naralia! A magic user we have persecuted for far too long. With her aid, she will help me, us, build a new North. A new home!"

The crowd went bonkers at his announcement. Stefan signaled for Avi to join him. She walked forward and took his hand. He then embraced her passionately for a very long kiss. Yami scowled at the sight. His ears bombarded by whoops, whistles, and cheers for the crowd.

"I know this must be hard for you, spirit," Yugi said, looking up at Yami in his phantom form.

"This is not what I wanted for her. In reality, I wanted Avi to marry another." He looked at Yuri, who was also feeling uncomfortable from the kiss.

"This is blasphemy!" spat a priest in red and gold garbs. "The archbishop kisses a witch!"

"Be quiet!" said Jon.

"The days of political correctness are over, Father," said Michael. "Too long have weak rulers let you rape our land with your radicalization. Prince Yuri and we, his friends, are in charge now. You either adapt to the new rules and live with our culture peacefully or you can get out."

When Stefan and Avi's lips were free from the kiss, Stefan signaled Yuri to join him. "Do want a kiss to Your Grace?"

The crowd laughed.

Stefan put an arm over Yuri and another over Avi. "Behold, our new alliance. And may the days of High King Yuri be blessed!"

The crowd cheered one final time.

Confetti fell all around them, and then everyone in the stadium began to sing the Termnnian anthem, both mage, and Yeyunist, hand in hand. But the celebrations would not last for long. Explosions suddenly rocked the amphitheater and helicopters swarmed overhead holding metal crates. There were soldiers above in rickety iron armor with white surcoats and gun magazines attached to boiled leather holsters here and there on their person giving them a poor tactical look.

The soldiers shouted: "Yeyu be praised!" and dropped the crates on the audience. They attempted to run, but their constant pushing and shoving slowed them down, and the crates fell on top of them crushing them and killing them. More crates were dropped and from the top of the amphitheater, more soldiers rappelled into the stadium blasting their weapons. Yuri knew rifles, for his older brother, Buzz back on Earth was a religious gun collector. Those weapons seemed hand made. Though crude they seemed well forged. Some of them even had elemental enchantments. One soldier had his enchanted with ice damage and when he fired he froze poor souls who couldn't get away and then his comrades took out bronze swords and smashed them to pieces.

Aldara and Fira grabbed Avi and formed a diamond formation as they escorted her off the balcony. Yuri could see boats on the sea loaded with corsairs who had crates of their own loaded on the decks of their ships. When the soldiers caused enough chaos, their leader, a mercenary in well-polished steel armor with tactical holsters pressed a gooey on a holographic wrist display on his gauntlet.

"Less this be a lesson, of the fury of our lord and master Yeyu, the Lord of the Fires of Judgement!" he shouted.

The crates opened.

"They like to play with monsters. So we'll give them monsters!"

The crates slowly opened. Steam hissed out of the machinations opening the doors. They were pounded down by a horde of wild Duel Monsters. Ooguchi, Ocubeam, Stone Ghost, the lobster-like Zarigun, Man-Eater Bug, and fiendish creatures such as Neck Hunter, Shadow Specter, Saggi the Dark Clown, Phantom Ghost, Megirus Light, and Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie. Winged creatures took to the skies such as Whiptail Crow, Mabarrel, One-Eyed Shield Dragon, a swarm of purple eyes called Monster Eye, Air Eater, Gale Dogra, and Skullbird. From the sea, the terrorists opened a metal crate and let lose the largest Duel Monster of the attack, a Dice Armadillo.

"By the Ten Hells!" shouted Michael. "How?"

"We can worry about that later!" Marcel cried out unsheathing his blade. "Let's take care of these beasts and sort out the who's and why's afterward."

"Finally," Jon sneered drawing his blade from the sheath on his back. "I was getting a little bored. Time to cut me up some Yeyunists."

"CHARGE!" Yuri shouted, drawing his jeweled, at least he tried to. Unsheathing his weapon proved rather difficult for him. He finally got it. "Okay, for real this time," he pointed his sword at the monsters. "CHARGE!"

"Where's your lightforged sword?" Michael asked as he ran down the spiral pathway towards the stadium.

"I left it in Pegasus' care," said Yuri. "Now come on, where is your weapon? I thought you were the Lord of One-Hundred Swords."

Michael grinned and held out his hands. Two beautifully crafted swords materialized into his palms. Five more appeared and danced divinely around him.

"Woah," Yuri and Jon and the others croaked.

"I'll explain my gift later," said Michael. His twin swords erupted in into flames. His left one was engulfed in ordinary flames, but his right one was scorched in blue fire. Fire and Ice, they were called. They ran into the eye of the storm, the lower stands where the monsters came out of the crates.

Jaeyoung drew his Zhanmadao, sent to him by his five generals in Uzume as a token of good luck in school and with High King Yuri. He leaped into the air and jabbed the long blade into the mouth of a charging Man-Eater Bug. Jon searched around for an opponent and spotted an Ooguchi feasting on the body of a woman. The creature looked up at join chomping on a large chunk of meat. It's round lips normally a shade of lime-yellow were dark red like lipstick. It snarled at Jon feeling content with fresh meat.

"You want some?" Jon asked. "Bring it on!"

The beast charged but then Michael jumped from the top of a crate and flipped elegantly. The five swords he summoned formed into a halo that cut off the monster's head so cleanly and so quickly that it still charged at Jon thinking nothing had happened. Blood spurted out of its neck, and the head came rolling off. The four legs of the beast went limp, and the body slumped lifelessly before Jon's feat.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jon shouted furiously. "It still counts as mine! Damn show off."

"Look at them go!" Tordo shouted from the safety of a VIP box.

"Let me join them!" Avi demanded. "I want to fight too!"

"What's with Stefan?" Fira asked. "He's just standing there, smiling."

"Bastard!" snarled Ser Arthur. "I bet he had something to do with this!"

"No, that's impossible!" said Avi. "He couldn't have done this!"

"Then why does he stand there basking in the chaos?" Fira said angrily. "He played us all for fools." She took the safety off her rifle. "One bullet to the brain and I will end this." She aimed down her multi-vision scope. The targeter zoomed in on Stefan's head.

"DON'T!" shouted Avi. "FIRA DON'T!"

Down below, Yuri and the others fought the monsters.

"It's Yuri and the princes!" a terrorist shouted. "Let's end this now."

"Yeah let's get 'em!"

"Get those bastards!"

"When Naralia learns that we killed Prince Yuri, they will build a statue in our honor!"

Fira noticed the soldiers swarming towards them. The Templar of the Church were surprisingly marching to engage the terrorists and the monster horde they brought out. Perhaps Stefan was true to his word. Whatever the case, the Templars fighting the attackers was enough to get her to cease aiming at Stefan. Meanwhile, in the docks, the corsairs in their ships poured out and began attacking civilians. A shadow loomed over the stadium. She turned her head and saw that Avi was missing.

"Where's the Summoner?" she demanded.

"LOOK!" shouted Tordo. He was pointing at the sky. Avi was flying into the bay on Arvas' back.

"Oh, that girl!" Fira pouted.

The corsairs pointed up at the sky. Avi glared at them, her eyes burning like molten platinum. She held out her arm, and her staff appeared onto her hand. She gave it a beautiful twirl. Two white arcane circles morphed on either side of her. White-Horned Dragon and Light and Darkness Dragon flew out from the circles and roared when they arrived into Termnnia. Her staff glowed, and Prime Material Dragon emerged.

" _Eyath ian, inflimarus_!" she shouted in Norman.

The three dragons roared and dove down towards the bay. Avi held onto her stomach as Arvas flew like a bullet towards the ships. The wind whipped her face, and her hair flew all around her. Arrows and bullets whistled by her face. White-Horned Dragon flew to the east and blasted four ships with his fiery breath. Light and Darkness Dragon fired its blackish laser beam and caused the targets to blow into black mushroom clouds snapping with blue sparks.

* * *

 **Phoenix**

* * *

Mindy ran out of the bathroom wrapped in a tower. "Guys!" she shouted, still moist from her shower. She was listening to the news on her PDA. "Do you see what's happening?"

Ricky hopped after her wrapped in a pint-sized towel. He gave a happy twirl and said: "That was my first ever shower, ladies and gentlemen. It was beautiful!"

"Well now," Alexandra said calmly. "It appears there are those who are not supportive of this new alliance."

Alexis sniffed and shook her head in frustration. Even now, while witnessing bloodshed before their very eyes, she was so calm and collected. It aggravated her to see how emotionless Alexandra was.

"They're being overrun!" cried Phoenix. "Oh, I knew I should have come!"

"Don't stress yourself, mage," said Alexandra. "It looks like our pretty little Summoner has everything under control."

"Wow, she decimated those corsair ships with her dragons!" said Ezra. "What power."

"If Yuri were smart, he'd summon one of his Divine Beasts right now," said Jasmine.

"And blow up half the city?" laughed Alexandra. "You need to think logically, Jasmine."

"Look at that Stefan," said Mindy, sitting down beside Jasmine. "He's acting as though nothing is going on."

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Ezra, giving the finger at the young king's smug look. "I should have known this alliance was too good to be true."

"What do you expect from people like them?" Alexandra jeered. "Goodness, there are so many of them. If this keeps up, I will be a widow before I even get married."

"You seem rather pleased about this," Phoenix said suspiciously.

"I jest, mage, do not worry. My husband-to-be is handling those beasts rather well." She watched Yuri cut through the tough armor of a Zanigun. "Ouch, that had to hurt."

"Go, Yuri!" cheered Mindy.

"That's my boy!" Ricky cried out joyfully, hopping up and down.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Yuri dodged an attack from an incoming Skull Bird. The pink-fleshed bird monster swooped down for another strike. Yuri jumped atop of a pile of rubble which gave him enough height to reach the bird and cut off one of its wings. The Skull Bird screeched and crashed into the bay. Yuri turned to see what was next. His eyes beheld chaos. The stones of the amphitheater were painted red with the blood of the fallen, many of them civilians who came to celebrate peace. Yuri ground his teeth in anger. He should have listened to his friends. The Church was never to be trusted. Even though he saw Templars fighting against the terrorists and their monsters, Yuri had no doubt in his mind King Stefan was behind all the bloodshed. He heard blasts from the bay as Avi and her dragons decimated the corsairs. Fira and Aldara were at the top level providing overwatch for Yuri and his friends.

"I'm running out of ammo!" shouted Fira.

"This is my last magazine." Aldara tossed it at her. "Make it count."

Yuri then spotted Jon in a fierce fight with a Man-Eater Bug. The beast overpowered him and whacked him to the other side of the stadium with a whack that knocked him out. Yuri looked up at the balcony and spotted Stefan still standing there with his eyes closed. He was smiling as he muttered words. He was locked in prayer. No doubt he was thanking his false god for the destruction.

"YOU!" Yuri shouted. He dashed up the ramp to the top floor. Fights were going on all around him. Michael cut a dark clown in half before he spotted Yuri dashing up the ramp to the podium, sword in hand, and a fiery anger in his eyes. He knew of Yuri's intent and dashed after him to protect him from terrorists and monsters.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

White-Horned Dragon burned the last of the ships. The corsairs ran about screaming in agony while the fires burned their bodies. Avi fell limp on Arva's neck exhausted.

"My Lady," Arvas said to her. "Are you all right?"

"I am exhausted," Avi groaned. "I never summoned all of you at once like this. My power grows stronger it seems."

"And so does his," Arvas said, staring at White-Horned Dragon who started to glow. He became bulkier and bigger and grew another set of wings. "Congratulations, Avi."

"AVI!" shouted Ser Damien, riding towards her atop his Luster Dragon. Throvor was riding behind him, his face green with air sickness.

"Where is Ser Gerhalos?" Avi cried out weakly.

"You'd best return to the amphitheater," said Ser Damien. "Yuri looks like he's lost his mind. He's charging towards your betrothed."

"What? But why?"

"Unless you want to be widowed before you're wedding you'd best stop asking questions and get back there and stop him Summoner!" shouted Throvor.

Avi nodded and instructed Arvas to take her back to the stadium. A thick column of black smoke rose into the blue skies. She could hear sirens from the fire department and the tactical police forces.

"I hope I'm not too late."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"STEFAN!" Yuri shouted, getting closer to the young king. Now he was holding up his arms and vividly looking toward the skies. Yuri gave an energetic battle cry and raised his sword up high ready to cut off his head.

"Traitor!" shouted Michael. His aura of swords dancing even more pugnaciously. ("YURI NO!" Avi shouted, getting closer to him). Jon joined him. Followed by Ryon, Stas, Jaeyoung, and Marcel. All of them ready to get a piece of their enemy. Their charge was halted when Yuri ran into the face of a barrel. The abbot was holding a rifle, shaking with rage.

"You dare point a weapon at the High King?" Michael asked.

"And doesn't Yeyu forbid you to use guns?" Jon asked.

"There are exceptions!" snapped the abbot. "Let the king do what he needs to do!"

"You mean stand there and do nothing as innocents die!" barked Marcel. "Step aside, or we will cut you down with him."

"That rifle bolt-action," said Michael. "There are many of us, and our armor is strong. You will die if you continue to stand in our way."

"Look!" shouted Stas.

A blue arcane circle spun underneath Stefan's feet. A spout of water shot out from underneath him and began to spiral into the air. A bright blue light illuminated the water as a fantastic roar shook the world. Black and blue wings suddenly sprouted from the water.

"It can't be!" gasped Yuri.

The beast's metamorphosis was complete, and the world beheld the sight of a Duel Monster. Not just any Duel Monster. It was a dragon. A slender serpent-like beast with scales of black with six membranous wings, ocean blue in color.

"Impossible," said Marcel. "Avi was supposed the be the only one."

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/0**

 **LV: 4**

Leviathan Dragon towered over the stadium, looking down at the many foes for it to destroy. It summoned a jet of water that slithered all around scooping up monsters. The water was animated to take the form of a serpentine dragon that roared and snapped its jaws. Leviathan Dragon gave a screech that boomed like a thunderstorm over the sea while a choir from nowhere sang for its arrival. A song from the sea goddess, for the beast, was a gift from her, somehow given to Stefan. Yuri began to wonder, how? How could such a person be worthy of this creature so fearsome, so magnificent? Monsters looked impressive on their cards but seeing them come out and show their true fury was a sight that brought tears to Yuri's eyes. He dropped his sword, watching the dragon destroy the monsters with a blue laser blast.

Gunfire then peppered Leviathan Dragon from the lead terrorist's helicopter, but it was a foolish move. Leviathan Dragon felt no pain and received no damage and then sent out a powerful soundwave from its mouth that caused the helicopter to explode, killing him and his crew. Once the water dragon Leviathan Dragon summoned had its fill, it dove into the bay to drown those it picked up.

People crowded into the stadium, pushing and shoving to get a glimpse of the dragon that saved them. They pumped their fists into the air and cheered for it. Whistles and gleeful shouts filled the stadium as the dragon roared and swerved from left to right as if dancing to the water song thundering from the heavens. Avi watched with disbelief from atop Arvas. White-Horned Dragon snarled with confusion as did Light and Darkness Dragon and Prime Material Dragon.

Leviathan Dragon roared while Stefan looked at it with a prideful grin planted on his face. He took a moment to bask in the cheers of the people below shouting his name. Yuri and his friends seemed almost forgotten. Everyone, no matter what their belief came together and cheered for Stefan.

"LONG LIVE STEFAN! LONG LIVE STEFAN!"

Yami slowly walked towards Yuri and his friends, staring at the dragon.

"How?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know." Was all Yami could say.

"Yuri!" Avi called, running up the steps. "Good work."

"Did you know about this?" Yuri asked the Summoner with complete shock.

"No. No, I swear. But this only strengthens our alliance. A high figure from the Church is also a Summoner."

"I suppose she's right," said Marcel.

"Is everyone all right?" Stefan asked approaching the group.

"How were you able to acquire this power?" Yami asked.

"I was born with it," answered Stefan. "Father was furious when he saw me calling it. I was only five at the time. The beast nearly drained me, killing me almost, but I told father I would get stronger if he sent me to the Citadel and Duelist Academy to learn how to control it. Naturally, he refused my request to join either. We are a family of the faith, and father wanted it to remain that way. He sent me to live with the Pope and become of Follower of Yeyu. He had hoped the faith would make me forget this gift I had. But I always practiced summoning my creature. I am a man of faith, but I wield magic. The Church wanted me executed, but I was a crown prince of Naralia, and even my father had limits when it came to their unjust decisions. So you see, Master Yu-Gi-Oh, that is why I wanted Avellana to be my betrothed. We are both Summoners of Dragons. With my influence upon the people, we can finally end the violence between our cultures and unite our forces against our true enemy. The Orcs."

"So be it," said Yami.

"Do I have your blessing, Master Yu-Gi-Oh? It seems Avi's closest figure, Ser Gerhalos, has left. Now that father figure is you."

"What do you say, Master?" Avi asked, slipping her arm around Stefan's waist.

"You have my blessing," said Yami.

Yuri sighed with heartache. He did well to hide it from them. He had somewhat of a crush on Avi. But he forced his mouth into a smile to show his appreciation for their marriage. He still had his doubts, but the Leviathan Dragon he summoned almost washed it away. Almost.

"My Lady," Throvor said, waddling past Yami and the princes. Ser Damien followed glumly.

"Have you found Ser Gerhalos?" Avi asked.

"We were attacked by assailants in the forests just outside the city," said Ser Damien. "They were attacking Ser Gerhalos."

Avi swallowed.

"Did you save him?"

"Well, we arrived on time…"

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi said immediately. She didn't want stories. "Where is he?"

"He fell," Throvor said almost in a sob.

Ser Damien walked to Avi and took her hand, opening it and placed the silver necklace that Ser Gerhalos intended to give her onto her palm.

"I am sorry, My Lady," said Ser Damien. "' _Take care of Avi for me_ ,' where his last words. And I promise you that is what I intend to do."

Avi said nothing, staring into the silver pendant. She knew of its story. Ser Gerhalos had told her about his cub when they lived in the ruins of an old Norman Fort in the wilds of Thara. But, she never knew he wished to give it to her as a gift when she found all her dragons. She felt darkness consuming her. Her legs got wobbly. The whole world was spinning.

"AVI!" shouted Yuri. He dashed by Yami and grabbed her before she fell.

"GUARD!" shouted Stefan.

Two Templars rushed towards Avi. Their chainmail and plate jingling with every step. Stefan sped towards Yuri to examine Avi. She was out. He rubbed her face sympathetically. "The Summoner needs rest. Take her to my quarters in the House of Gray at once."

"It will be done My Lord," one of the Templars said, scooping Avi from Yuri's arms. They marched away. Ser Damien and Throvor reunited with Ser Arthur, Tordo, Aldara, and Fira. Baby Tiragon chirped sadly on Aldara's shoulder, understanding that he would never see Ser Gerhalos again. The Summoner's companions said farewell to Yuri and his friends, then marched after Avi.

"What now?" Jon asked.

"We go back to the academy and finish your studies," said Yami. "There is nothing more we can do here."

"What about Avi?" Marcel asked.

"She is in good hands," said Yami. "The dragons are her affair. The future of Termnnia is yours. In due time, your paths will meet again."

"I hope she finds comfort in the coming days," said Michael. "Ser Gerhalos was a valiant knight. May the grace of the Goddesses take him to the Gardens."

* * *

 **Denethon**

* * *

He stroked his long white beard examining the visions he saw in his magical well, swirling with an eerie essence of magic. He stood alone in the black abyss of his chambers. The walls of iron were asymmetrical and jagged and shelves with macabre ingredients lined against them. A fireplace in the shape of a dragon's mouth burned on the other side of his chambers. His black robes turned a shade of molten red steel against the roaring fire. He heard footsteps echoing in the halls towards him. A woman in armored black robes knelt when she beheld his presence.

"Master," she said. Her hood up to conceal her features, save for sensuous lips cloaked in shiny red lipstick arched into dark and seductive smile. "A new Summoner of Dragons has been discovered."

"So it would seem," Denethon said looking into the water of his magical well. "I had no idea the young prince was capable of such power. He proves more and more useful."

"And Prince Yuri?" the woman asked. "He gains more allies and grows stronger still. We've been given a contract to end him, and the Sisterhood always finished a contract. You hold us back more than Bakura did."

"Bakura," Denethon said with a loud laugh that boomed to the high ceiling of his chamber. "The damn fool. He too thought he could take on Yuri with is ancient Shadow Magic. Even Millennium Items have no effect on Daveed. Until I find a way to counter his power you and the rest of the Order will stay put. I already lost one of your Sisters to Prince Yuri and that idiot spirit as well. I don't want to lose another. Anubis put me in charge of you ladies, and for good reason. Your skills are far beyond any man, and that fact has clouded your minds with arrogance. While you are here, Daphne, our newest member has vanished. Do you know where she has gone?"

"No," said the woman, pulling her hood off to reveal an Eldori with long wavy light-blue hair spiked on both sides to look like jagged horns. "Last I heard, she spoke about seeing that boy-lord in the Coasts, Hector Delgado. And I came to tell you, Ally has gone missing too."

Denethon fumed with rage. Steam shot out of his cauldron and the water began to boil violently. "WHY DO NONE OF YOU LISTEN!" he roared. A group of bats fluttered about the ceiling, startled by his sudden outburst.

"There are still many of us who obey you, Lord Denethon," another member of the Sisterhood said, coming into the chamber. She too was an Eldori with flowing red hair and glowing eyes the color of neon teal. Her name was Delphi. "Shall I form an escort party to bring her back?"

"No," said Denethon. "I know where she is going. She makes way for Duelist Academy to deal with the demi-god himself. Perhaps we may learn something if our youngest member battles Yuri."

"So we do nothing?" asked Daphne. "You'd risk the life of one of our Sisters?"

"I don't care," grumbled Denethon. "Even in death, the information she will learn from her battle will prove useful. And if she dies, it is a just punishment. I am a wizard of the Eyar. You will do well to obey my orders. Any of you who do not will wander the Shadows with Bakura!"


	90. Ser Tordo the Brave

**Avi**

* * *

She sat on the edge of a bath in the scolding hot bathhouse of the White Palace sobbing, only wearing a sheet of thin white silk which she wrapped around herself like a blanket. She had been in sorrow for days mourning the loss of her knight-champion Ser Gerhalos. She couldn't believe striking him was the last thing she had done before he fell in the ambush. Guilt rushed through her body like a deadly poison. She felt heavy. She had to drag herself as she walked now. Her shoulders were weighing her down as though they were anchors. Her eyes were sore and red from her constant weep. Someone had sent a maester from the Church Infirmary to her quarters to examine her and make sure she wasn't sick.

He was the sick one, for he performed unnecessary examinations on her, touching in places that didn't even need examining. Arvas was so displeased that he let out a roar from inside Avi's pendant that sent the feeble man running out the door and down the halls screaming like a woman. Eventually, Stefan told sent her to the bathing springs underneath the palace and asked one of his Elvish maids to herb the water with nightshade to help soothe her nerves. She looked at her reflection in the murky water and cursed herself for being so prideful and so stupid. Now because of her defiance, Ser Gerhalos was dead. A tear rolled down her eye, down her nose and fell into the water. The ripples distorted her reflection.

"Stop your bawling, girl," a woman snapped at her. It was Daralis Dragonslayer accompanied by Lady Akiza Izinksi one of the Knight of Crimson Dragon. Akiza's armor was enameled in rose red with shiny black chainmail. Thorn engravings swirled over all her armor pieces, and her spaulders had the shape of a rose bush. Her helm crested with the Black Rose Dragon lay tucked underneath her arm.

"She just lost a dear friend of hers, _kinslayer_!" Akiza said, seething like a viper. "Show some respect." She turned her head to look at Avi. "My condolences, Summoner. I knew Ser Gerhalos. He was a good warrior."

"Thank you," Avi said softly. "I miss him."

"Of course you do," said Daralis. "He was your knight-champion. But he is gone now, meaning you must seek another."

"I need time," said Avi. "I'm not ready to replace him."

"As you wish," said Daralis with a bow. "I truly am sorry for your loss, My Lady."

"Lady Daralis," Avi said suddenly. "Pardon me for being nosy but, why do they call you Dragonslayer?"

Akiza swallowed nervously and looked at the lady knight. To her surprise, she smiled.

"Take your pick," Daralis said leaning against one of the many columns in the bathhouse. "I have a great deal of titles clinging to my name like stink on a hog. Kinslayer, Oathbreaker, Traitor, and the ever popular, Dragonslayer. Yes, I slew one of the last true dragons in Termnnia."

"I thought Dragonslayer was a title many warriors seek to claim," said Avi. "You curse it."

"Slaying a true dragon has made me rather unpopular," Dalaris smiled. "My father, Antilles, the Lord of the Red Mountain, was also not too pleased I took part in said slaying."

"Antilles?" Avi asked. "As in Antilles Dragonheart?"

"That is correct." Dalaris polished one of the rings on her fingers with her cape.

"But I thought you were from House Deepclaw?"

"Where have you been, dear? House Deepclaw has been extinct for hundreds of years. It was one of the Dragonheart's cadet branches. After I had slain the dragon, Father dropped Dragonheart from my name and replaced it with that of our long-forgotten branch."

"And why do they call you kinslayer?"

"I slew my uncle," said Dalaris. The bright red highlights in her reddish-blonde hair seemed to glow with the light coming down from the oculus above them.

"Why?"

"He was doing something very naughty. So, I thought it best to put my sword through his gut. I will say no more on the matter."

"As you wish," said Avi.

"And your knight-champion?" Akiza asked. "You must have one."

"Maybe it could be one of you," Avi suggested.

"I would be honored to join you My Lady, but I am needed with the Knights of the Crimson Dragon."

"And I certainly can't go," said Dalaris. "I would be ironic for the Summoner of Dragons to have a knight-champion with the title Dragonslayer, wouldn't it? Besides, I am a ward of your future husband."

"A ward?" Avi asked.

"Curtesy of my father," said Dalaris. "King Forrest once sailed towards the Scarlet Isles just east of the Red Realm, our homeland. The Isles were the location of the family's biggest goldmine and breeding ground of our best wyverns for our legendary Dragon Brigade. My father knew that for King Forrest, women were more valuable than gold. He surrendered a dozen female knights and me to the custody of the Fat King. I was sixteen at the time. Still in my prime and adorned with armor studded with rubies. He looked at me as though he were a child finding a rare shiny card in a booster pack. I can still see the drool oozing from his mouth when he looked at me. ' _I've never bedded a Dragonslayer before,_ ' he said. I was fucked in the ass that day. Literally. Even though he's gone, I can still feel him on my body. If it weren't for Stefan, I would have hung myself years ago. I tell you, if Slifer the Sky Dragon were around I would kiss him for atomizing that greedy bastard, and his brother, the former Ceasar of Aurelia."

"I am sorry to hear that, Dalaris," Avi said swallowing nervously. "Just before Ser Gerhalos helped me escape, I was deflowered by Forrest as well."

"I too know what it feels like to be violated by the Fat King," said Akiza. "He had done things to me as well when he took me prisoner in the Battle of Iron Lake. If Yusei hadn't come with his Stardust Dragon, I would still be locked in the Wailing Tower."

"Well, aren't we three peas in a pod," smirked Dalaris. "Thank the Goddesses none of us bore him children. I think he has created more cadet branches than any other House in history. Lady Avi, I understand you have a tournament to fight in on the morrow."

"I didn't know Avi played Duel Monsters," said Akiza.

"Actually, this is not a tournament for Duel Monsters," said Avi. "It's a tournament of Summoners, made to celebrate my engagement to King Stefan. And I will be participating in it."

"There is bound to be some really good action, then," said Dalaris. "I will be rooting for you, Summoner. Best of luck."

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

Ethan strolled into the shopping district of the academy after his final class had ended. It was five o'clock meaning his duel with Cora would begin in an hour. He really put his foot in his mouth this time.

As beautiful as Cora was, she was still a Kaiba. She was filled to the brim with his coldness and his ferocity thanks to that Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon in her deck, a card Ethan saw Kaiba use once in a tournament when he spent the summer in the Water Palace in Lorin, the home of House Rhodes, and future kingdom of Alexis. Being so close to Eredas and its abundance of technology, Alexis had the pleasure of having a television screen in her room, and one of a new model. High definition and fifty inches. There they watched the finals of the annual Battle City Tournament and watched as Kaiba and Yugi dueled one last time to settle their differences supposedly, Evelyn said their rivalry was far from over.

The district was lit up by dull blue neon of red, pink, yellow, but mostly blue. Students sat in various eateries enjoying a good meal after a day of dueling and learning. From the glass windows that towered a hundred feet high, he could see the rest of the island glittering in the dark as the three moons rose over the horizon to bathe the world in silver and shades of red. Loud techno music boomed from speakers of arcades and various dueling grounds. The air smelled of fried food and popcorn. It hurt Ethan to see all the other youngsters together enjoying their evening after class. They were in large groups, and now, because he could not control his temper, he was alone.

He wondered how he could be so stupid? He was friends with two knights, a master mage from the Citadel, and two of the most beautiful princesses in Termnnia. His pride always managed to come roaring out of him unexpected. He was a lion, after all, a green lion from House Morris, a cadet branch of the Daltons and their golden-crowned gray lion. " _Lions must always show their pride_ ," his father once counseled him. " _We may be green but we are lions nonetheless, and we do not take heed of the opinions of the lambs_."

Was Ethan right in shouting his true feelings about Alexis and her race? It was because of an Eldori that the Morris's were sent out of Domino in the first place so naturally, his family hated them. But Alexis had shown him a kindness nobody in the race of Men had. No. To the Ten Hells with what his father thought. Alexis was his friend, and he had to reconcile with her and Princess Evelyn. They were almost sisters to him. A big grin formed on his mouth when he saw the big red neon sign of a shop that was simply called Game Shop.

The establishment was owned by Solomon Muto, the grandfather of the King of Games. He was also master to hundreds of the best duelists in Termnnia such as Melody the Dream of Cartha. Ser Lance Rommel the Fire King, Joey Wheeler the Knight of the Black Dragon, Lady Alda Vlinorman the Knight of the Mirror, Ser Malik Steele the Shark of the Coast, and just recently he and his grandson trained Prince Yuri the Eradicator of Anubis.

Ethan smirked. Mayhaps he could get an epic name after being taught by the master of the master, Yugi. He hoped the tale of him spurting out his derogatory word didn't reach the old man in his Ancient years, as it was called for the Eldori, another thousand years and he would reach his Twilight Years, the end of the Eldori lifetime. They may have lived long, but they were not immortal like the Elves or the Nymphs.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and stepped through the glass doors of the Game Shop. It was pretty dark in there with only dim blue ceiling lamps casting a glow like the twilight and some near the edges that were regular lights illuminating the merchandise on the shelves.

"Oh, hello there," said Solomon, high atop a ladder putting a few tabletop RPGs into the top shelves. "Welcome to the Game Shop."

"Need some help, Master Solomon?" A young woman asked coming out of the stockroom with an armful of booster boxes with the new Duel Monsters set. She was an Eldori with glittery green hair with a bang that formed into a spiral over her forehead. She was wearing a black apron with the Game Shop logo embroidered in red over her school uniform.

"No thank you, Priscilla," Solomon said climbing down the rungs of the ladder till he touched the ground. He rubbed his back and groaned in pain.

"I'll get your pills," said Priscilla.

"There is no need," said Solomon.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Priscilla. "Remember, the doctor said to take three pills in the morning and three more in the evening. I'll go make some tea."

"Thank you, my dear," Solomon said, still rubbing his aching back while Priscilla walked into the stockroom. "Sorry about that, son. I had to hire an assistant to help me out around the shop because of that no good grandson of mine." He looked at a mural on the wall over the cash wrap of Yugi holding up a trophy from a past tournament called the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. A card lay in a glass display case called Ties of Friendship, one of the prizes he won at the event.

"' _Sorry grandpa, but I've got to prepare for the tournament_ ,' he says. I like a good duel as much as the next guy, but in my day our chores and our elders came first."

"There's a tournament going on?"Ethan asked.

"Of course," said Solomon. He pointed to a poster on the wall over the Duel Monster cards. "It's to celebrate the Name Day of Prince Yuri. Only the most elite duelists in the school have been invited to attend. The winner of the games gets free tuition for a whole semester and a chance to face Prince Yuri in a duel."

Ethan gawked at the poster.

"So, you want to enter the tournament, eh?" Solomon asked.

"It's new on my agenda."

"Better scratch it off if you know what's good for you. I know who you are, boy. You're that boy who told Princess Alexis off the other day."

"You know about that?" Ethan replied glumly.

"Do I know about that?" snapped Solomon. "Princess Alexis is one of my brightest students. She came into the shop after the ordeal. She was very upset."

"I can imagine, that is why I've come here, sir. I need a little of your wisdom. See, I've got a duel with Seto Kaiba's daughter in exactly forty minutes. I'm kind of nervous, do you have any advice?"

Solomon stood there and looked at him. He scoffed and said, "Good luck," before walking to the shelves full of strategy guides.

"Wait that's it?" Ethan said in surprise. He followed after Solomon.

"Mmmm," growled Solomon. "Are you sure you want wisdom from an old Toon like me?" Solomon crossed his arms.

"Sir, please. I was just angry. I lost a couple of matches that day, and my friends just keep bringing up my loss at the Emerald Marches. My frustrations and my pride got the better of me."

"Don't sweat it, kid," Solomon said with a stern grin. "It happens all the time. Duel Monsters can be a very complex game. Only those who study it thoroughly and master all the cards can become champions like my grandson and Prince Yuri. What you did in the arena, that is not the way a duelist acts. A true duelist plays with honor and shows respect for their opponent no matter what the outcome of the match."

"I know I'm sorry." Ethan gave an apologetic bow. His PDA gave a buzz. He took it out of the jacket of his blazer and checked. It was Cora. She sent him a message.

 _Ethan,_

 _I've got a lot of homework to do. Lucky for you, Seto and I have decided to reschedule our match for next week. Hopefully, that will give you time to prepare your pathetic deck and give me a proper match. If you wind up being a waste of my time, don't bother talking to me again. Have a good weekend. Good luck._

"So you're going to duel Cora Kaiba, eh?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah," Ethan said putting his PDA back into his blazer. "She uh…cancelled the match. Rescheduling for another time."

"Someone looks rather relieved," Priscilla said coming out of the stockroom with Solomon's medicine and tea. "So, is he your new student?"

"Huh, student?" Solomon asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking with this boy. It sounds like he's in a real jam."

"Yes, you could train me Master Solomon?" said Ethan. "I wish to be your student. Mayhaps I could get into the tournament."

"What say you, master?" Priscilla said placing the tray with the tea on a counter full of Capsule Monster figurines.

"Hmm," Solomon said rubbing his beard.

"Please, sir. I want my friends back. Winning this tournament might be the only way to get back their respect. You don't know what it's like being here alone."

"Well…Yes, I could forge you into a great tournament duelist. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training!"

"No problem, I can handle anything you throw at me!"

"With an attitude like that training you may not be worth my time!" Solomon shouted.

Ethan jumped back in surprise.

"You'd best think about what you're doing, kiddo," Priscilla said, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Looks like training you is going to prove too much of a challenge for dear old, Solomon here."

"But…"

"Sorry, but if Master Solomon says he can't do it, he can't do it."

"Well, it's not impossible," said Solomon. "Oh, very well. As of right now, you are apprenticed to me. You will come by every day after school and maintain the shop with Priscilla, and after your shift is over, I will train you until the crack of dawn. Understood!"

"Yes, master!" Ethan gulped.

Solomon cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to make you wish you never came to me, boy. Well, what are you just standing there for? Get an apron and start sweeping the place!"

* * *

 **The Templars**

* * *

Nestled in the green and rolling fields of the River Realm was the town of Riverrock. The village was home to no more than thirty people all out and about decorting the town with streamers and colorful banners to celebrate the birthday of a the blacksmith's son. In an effort to culturalize the people outside the walls of Eredas, Seto Kaiba began giving out Duel Disks for them to play with. It did not require any form of magic and was easy to use for the folk who chose to stay away from the technological hubub of Domino City. It was a program adopted by many lords throughout Termnnia for this meant there was lots of gold to be had, and the children enjoyed them very much. The birthday boy put it on his wrist, smiling with excitement and ready to test it out against his friends. They all charged to the fields and stopped right by the river to play their game.

"Let's do this, Robbie!" the birthday boy shouted. "I summon to the field my Tiger Axe!"

The people in the village gasped in awe and amazement when the Duel Disk rendered the beast onto the fields.

"This is amazing," said Robbie. "Not a bad monster, Aldwin. But how can your tiger fair against my Celtic Guardian!"

They were having so much fun that they failed to notice they were being watched by a large attack force of fanatical Templars from the Church.

"Look men," said an old grizzled man atop his thick warhorse armored in black and white. "Down there! Blasphemers playing the game Duel Monsters. Look at how they summon those demons to pollute this world with their evil."

The Templars nodded and murmured with agreement.

"And here I thought you were going to take heed to the words of the prince," said the old man, who went by the name Guy de la Terre Sainte. He was a mercenary working for the Templars of Yeyu.

"He's not going to be anything soon," Stefan the King of Naralia answered arrogantly. "They have swordsmen down there, Guy. Seems like they're going to fight back."

"Good," said Guy. "It wouldn't be good sport if they didn't."

"My Lord," said the abbot, dressed in silver engraved armor. "They send a messenger into the hills. It appears they've seen us."

"After him!" commanded Stefan. "If Yuri gets wind of this he'll have his God Cards tear me limb from limb."

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Guy assured him. "This battle will have no consequence. I promise you."

"I would rather not be tried for treason before Antilles' plan comes to motion," said Stefan.

"Don't worry, My Lord. I know what will come of this when it is all over. ' _It was Guy!_ ' they will say. ' _Guy! Guy! Yes that was him! The traitor_!' As far as anyone here is concerned, My Lord, you are back in the White Palace making love to Lady Avi."

"You are a dangerous man, Guy de la Terre Sainte. I couldn't find a better champion in this fight."

"If there is a war to be had with these hethens, I'd have it now. Besides, you shouldn't worry about Yuri anymore. The way I hear it, he won't live to see his second semester at the Academy. In the meantime, let us hunt some duelists!"

"IN THE NAME OF YEYU!" shouted the abbot.

"THE THE NAME OF YEYU!" the other Templars shouted, drawing their swords, axes, halberds, and spears.

"IN THE NAME OF YEYU!" shouted Guy.

Stefan let out a furious battle cry and led his men in a violent charge down the hill towards the village. They made sure no one survived. Not even the children.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"A Templar raiding party!" Yami shouted, pacing back and forth in his office chambers at the academy. "Led by none other than Guy de la Terra Sainte!"

"Who?" Yuri asked.

"I know of this barbarian," said Stas. "I massacred his fanatical followers in the War of the Golden Summer, just before we came to school."

"What were you fighting him for?" Yuri asked.

"He led my brother's forces against my father and I. They were Yeyunists, we weren't. This little quarrel dove my country into a fearsome civil war that lasted the whole summer. Father and I ended the war just after I met you lot in White Harbor. Father hewed my brother's head from his shoulders and I struck Guy in the back with my sword, but now it seems I didn't do enough damage."

"After Stefan promised me?" said Yuri. "I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"He couldn't have been there," said Ryon. "It would be hypocritical if he just massacred magic users when he himself is one."

"The followers of the faith haven't regarded Stefan's gift as magic," said Pegasus, sitting beside his son Gekko at the table.

"Indeed," said Gekko. "They view it as a miracle from Yeyu. After he summoned the Leviathan Dragon during the attack, his followers now regard him as a savior. Some have even called him the True Summoner of Dragons and claim Avi's dragons were mere illusions of witchcraft. My brother now travels with her to make sure they don't try anything."

"How stupid can you get?" Michael chuckled. "She burned down a corsair fleet with her dragons and they doubt her gift?"

"So is the nature of fanatics," said Gekko. "They've started begging Stefan to arrest her."

"Divines save her if she does," said Yuri. "He knows what's going to happen."

"Come on gentlemen," said Jaeyoung. "Stefan stayed true to his word. I hate to admit it, but he saved our skins in that attack."

Yami let out a gust of frustration from his chest. He knew Jaeyoung was right.

"I agree," said Yuri, fidgeting with the Pendant of the Kings around his neck. He too was finding it difficult to fathom that Stefan was behind the massacre at Riverrock. "He's really not a bad guy as much as I hate to admit it. Besides, it seems the only guilty party in this mess is this Guy fellow."

"Yuri's right," said Pegasus. "My little birds tell me Stefan was sighted with Lady Avi at the beach for a romantic breakfast by the sea whilst this attack took place."

"But we told Stefan to keep his people in check!" said Jon, slamming his fist onto the table.

"I single man can't change the minds of the people," said Yami. "Not even their own king. He made a valid point when he said he couldn't control what his followers do. They have minds and wills of their own, some weak than others. If there are a few who choose to commit violence against those who don't stand for their beliefs, then there is nothing we can do but ride against them and make an example of them."

"Then we sail for Domino and arrest Guy de la Terra Sainte," said Marcel.

"No!" said Yami. "You need to finish your studies."

"There are more important matters at hand here, master," said Ryon.

"None more important than this."

"I can't believe you just said that," said Jon. "I am a lover of the game as well, master, but people's lives are at stake out there."

"You cannot become kings without being master duelists first," said Pegasus. "Like it or not, you live in a world where a game dictates how we live, and, at times, how we die."

"A game," chuckled Jon. He looked at his deck, which he removed from his pocket. "Hard to believe, that most of our troubles begin…and end with something so trivial."

"A game," Phoenix said, feeling the term was a little underwhelming to describe a pastime like Duel Monsters, a game of thrones as some would put it. "That's a rather tortured way to put Duel Monsters, especially coming from a man like you, Pegasus."

"Who needs Duel Monsters when we've got our alliance!" said Jon, squeezing his fist. "We've got enough men to win a thousand battles!"

"I see," said Peter Dragonheart, drunk with wine and boredom while he sat next to Yuri. He hiccuped and poured himself another cup. "So you'd rather massacre thousands of men in a battle instead of play a five minute card game, is that it?"

Jon looked at the little man and sat back down. "And why is he here!" Jon demanded, slamming himself back on his seat.

"He is going to be my uncle," said Yuri. "After Alexandra and I marry. I have officially named him my advisor."

Michael, Phoenix, Jon, Jaeyoung, Ryon, Stas, and Marcel stared at Yuri in disbelief.

"Oh please," said Peter. "Do hold your excitement."

* * *

"You're getting awfully chummy with the Dragonhearts, Prince Yuri," said Gekko, said trailing Yuri through the halls after their meeting was adjourned.

"Oh, this is terrible," said Phoenix. "People are hunting us like animals!"

"And siding with the Dragonhearts will only make things worse," said Gekko. "They are not to be trusted."

"Who are you?" Marcel asked.

"Gekko, son of Maximillion Pegasus! I am new here."

"I didn't know Pegasus had a son," said Jaeyoung.

"Likewise," said Stas. "I was sure he only had little Joceilia before Lady Cecilia passed away."

"He has two sons actually," Gekko corrected them politely. "Me and my brother, Yako. And we are not sons by blood. He took us in from the orphanage in Rassay."

"Adopted by Pegasus," said Michael. "Damn, you and your brother are pretty lucky orphans. Just, where did you say he was?"

"We left him back in Domino," said Gekko. "He is to travel with Lady Avellana and Master Aigami, a member of the Eyar like Master Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Ah yes," said Yuri. "I remember him. In any case, I look forward to seeing you around. Don't be a stranger, Gekko. This castle is so big we hardly see one another. I seldom get to see my best friend Ren anymore. We've been separated for so long I forgot he was here with me."

"I'll stick close by," said Gekko, shaking Yuri's hand. "Don't you become a stranger now, either.

* * *

 **Tordo**

* * *

"I can't wait to see the tournament tomorrow!" Tordo said hopping up and down in Aldara's room. Baby Tiragon lay on a red couch by the window and rolled its little eyes, annoyed with the Tolkeri's constant excitement. This would mark the fifteenth time he had said that. The little dragon had half a mind to scratch him. Aldara watched a Turbo Duel on the television, feeling rather confused.

"What is the point of playing on those damn things," the half-elf said clicking her tongue. "I am sorry, but this whole thing is stupid." She got up from the couch and walked to the window.

"I hope I can duel like that one day," Tordo said hopping up and down. He went to the windowsill where Aldara was and sat down watching the beautiful lights of Domino City glimmer in the night.

"I love this view," Aldara whispered. "Ever since I was a little girl, all I saw of Domino City was Kaiba Corp Tower and the House of Gray poking over the walls of the slums. And now, here we are Tordo. You and me in the White Palace in the middle of the greatest city in Termnnia."

"Yeah, I know," Tordo agreed. "The view is so much better now that we're in the city."

"Yes, it's beautiful."

" _Like you_ ," Tordo muttered. Luckily Aldara didn't hear him, as much as he wanted her to. "I don't know Aldara, ever since I met you I've been getting closer and closer to my dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look where we are. If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be stuck in the slums running from Rufio and his gang. Now here were are on the other side of the wall as companions to the most famous woman in Termnnia, Lady Avi the Summoner of Dragons. I got to see knights. Ser Gerhalos said he would name me one." He paused for a second. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I know," Aldara said glumly. "I miss him. I miss him so much. Poor Avi, she was in her room crying all day."

"But he's forever in our hearts," said Tordo. "And Avi's still got a great warrior like me. One day, I'm going to be a knight. Why I'll be the best knight in Termnnia, you'll see. There have been lots of child knights in our history."

"Yes," chuckled Aldara. "But even they were taller than you."

"Ser Gerhalos said it is not the size that matters but the will to fight."

"It was not your heart he was doubting," said Aldara. "It was the length of your arm."

"Whatever," snapped Tordo. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Take Baby Tiragon for his walk while you're at it!" said Aldara.

"Aww!" groaned Tordo as the little dragon followed him.

Tordo walked out of Aldara's quarters and then ran across the hall and out the window. He climbed the walls so as to face the gargoyles sitting atop on the roofs. Baby Tiragon followed. Tordo pretended that the gargoyles were Orcs who were holding Avi and his beloved Aldara captive. "You can be my draconic steed!" said Tordo.

Tordo put on his helmet and charged across the rooftops pretending he was a valiant knight, riding off into battle to save Lady Avi.

"High King Yuri!" he shouted. "Rally to me!" He lowered his voice to sound like Yuri. "'As you say Lord Tordo!'" The mock Prince Yuri shouted. " _'My fellow Knights of the Termnnian Table! You could stand to learn a thing or two from this valiant hero!'_ ' _Yes, My Lord_!'" he said pretending to be Prince Jon. "'Let us be brave like Ser Tordo the Guadian of Lady Avi. CHARGE!"

Tordo swung his sword slashing the air thinking he was cutting down hundreds of Orcs. He battled the gargoyles above and lightly tapped them with his sword to not cause too much damage to them.

"I'll save you Lady Avi!" he announced. "Hey where are you going!" he shouted at Baby Tiragon, spotting a big rat scampering across the gardens of the courtyard below.

"Wait!" cried Tordo. But he was too late.

Baby Tiragon flapped to the ground and chased after the rat. He found it odd that a big and beautiful castle had a rat problem, but nevertheless, the rat was a tasty-looking morsel, and he wanted it. Baby Tiragon spotted the rat going deeper towards the front of the castle. He licked his lips and scampered after it, vanishing from Tordo's sight.

"I'll get him later," said Tordo, too lazy to chase the little monster. He raised his sword and hit one of the gargoyle's in the head. The blade was lodged on tight. "All hail Ser Tordo!" He cupped his hands over his mouth and made a sound like the roar of an audience from the back of his throat. "Thank you, thank you!" Tordo said bowing. "It was the least I could do."

When Tordo was done playing _knights_ he went to get his sword. It did not budge. Tordo tugged and tugged, but was unable to get it out. It was stuck on there pretty good.

Meanwhile, Baby Tiragon continued his search for the fat, juicy rat. But he would not get too far. He didn't even find the rat. Instead, someone found him. Baby Tiragon was grabbed by the throat by a very strong individual. The calm of the evening was broken by a greedy laugh. Baby Tiragon's captor then threw him into a little steel cage, meant to catch rodents. Baby Tiragon chirped and meowed with fright.

"And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch," said Ushio, the greedy Eldori merchant who always cheated Aldara of her gold when she lived in the market. He ran out of the castle and whistled once he got onto the sidewalk outside. Baby Tiragon whimpered sadly, his little paws around the bars of the cage as he watched a big white van zooming towards them. Ushio slid the door open and jumped in.

"What took you guys so long!" he shouted.

Baby Tiragon cried out for his friends to rescue him, but it was no use. The van took off and disappeared into the Domino City traffic. A big tear rolled down his furry face, for he had a feeling he would never see his friends again.

Up on the balcony, Tordo was still trying to get the sword out of the gargoyle's head. He cursed and whimpered at each attempt. Then disaster struck. He slipped on his cape and violently went tumbling down the roof tops. He whimpered pitifully trying to grab on to something. But he fell and landed on the roof of a window. He landed hard on his belly. He sniffed in pain while he got up, his lips trembling with weep and pain. He could taste his blood in his mouth and felt one of his teeth. He chipped it.

He sobbed and rubbed his right knee, which took most of the landing. Tears rolled down his big cheeks as he hiccuped.

"What was that!" Tordo heard a woman scream out in surprise.

"Nothing," a man answered, almost in a coo. "It was probably just a bird."

"Sounded like a really big bird."

"Come now, my love. It has been forever since he had made love like this. And I need to stretch my muscles after that raid earlier today."

Tordo gasped. He recognized that cool and crisp voice. It was King Stefan. Was he with Avi?

"It is kind of hard to do so now that you're married."

"She means nothing to me," Stefan said. "You know this. And once she has her fun in the games, I will send her to the Gray Hills to find another dragon. Instead, that is where my man Guy will be at the ready. Once she has been captured, your father's plan will be set in motion. The events that take place in the coming months will help ensure the Dragonhearts create a dynasty that will last for all eternity. And the very name Dragonheart will be restored to you. That is what you want right? Atonement for slaying the true dragon and your uncle?"

"No harm will come to her, though, right?"

"You needn't fear of Antilles killing her. She's more useful alive than dead. Not only does she have dragons and can prove a powerful weapon for us, but she's the ticket we need to getting rid of Yuri once and for all."

Tordo's pain seemed to have washed away when he heard those words. He knew it! Stefan was merely using her this whole time. But who was the woman he was talking to?

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, love," said the woman. "We gamble a lot with this plan. There are too many unknowns."

"The people of Termnnia trust me," sneered Stefan. "Now more than ever. I fooled them all with that attack during the peace conference. I may have lost some of my best men and got a lot of my followers of the faith killed, but their sacrifice was necessary for this victory."

"Stefan got them all," another woman said. "Hook. Line. And sinker!"

Tordo was paralyzed with fear. Stefan was the cause of the attack after all. And now it seemed he had another accomplice with him.

Her voice was very familiar.

He wanted to fight the pain in his knee and rush back to Aldara and tell her what she heard. They were in Domino after all, and the royal guard of the Daltons could easily swarm in and arrest Stefan and his lover, whoever she was.

But what if she got away? Tordo thought that if he could get information on them both, then he would surely be knighted. He would be remembered as the hero who saved Avellana and her dragons. Perhaps Yuri could make him a Knight of the Table. As urgent as it was to let Aldara know what was going on, Tordo wanted glory more than anything. He wanted knighthood. So he got back to his feet, whimpered with pain for a short time then climbed to the windowsill of the room. Tordo heard moaning and kissing coming from the room. He peered over the sill. He saw the back and buttocks of a woman with reddish-blonde hair with red highlights. Tordo gasped in fright.

It was Daralis Dragonslayer!

She was hugging and kissing the other woman. Both of them sitting on top of Stefan. Daralis was riding on his cock. He lay there, looking up at his lover's breasts, bouncing with each thrust he gave her. A nasty grin embedded on his face. He gave the other woman's buttocks a smack to get a moan out of her. Dalaris pleaded for one of her own.

"Soon my love," he said, gasping for air. "Yuri and his friends will pay for the death my father, and of our son. Our little boy, Malcolm will be avenged!"

Prince Malcolm! He was never King Forrest's son. He was the child of Stefan and the Dragonslayer.

Tordo knew now that his friends were counting on him. He had to tell them now while he had the chance. As he jumped from the windowsill, he stopped, for he saw his reflection in the mirror over Stefan's bed. Daralis saw it too.

She screamed like a banshee. Tordo whimpered and hurried up the windowsill to the roofs. He made it, but felt someone tug on his tail. He was yanked down from the roof and dragged into the room. Tordo squirmed, demanding to be let go.

"Well," Stefan said, looking down at him. "If it isn't Avi's little Tolkeri companion."

"Tordo?" said the other woman. Dalaris slowly crawled aside to reveal the identity of the other woman.

"No!" screamed Tordo. "How could you?"

"You know him, Fira?" Dalaris asked smiling.

"All too well," Fira grinned coldly. "This guy always has a knack for trouble."

"Get rid of him!" Dalaris commanded.

"But he is a companion of Lady Avi," said Stefan.

"Please! Please!" Tordo begged, sobbing for his life. "Don't kill me!"

"He must have heard everything we said!" said Dalaris. "You have to get rid of him."

"I can't do that," said Fira. "He's a friend. We've been through so much together. Not to mention poor Aldara will be heartbroken."

"Traitor!" Tordo shouted, still hanging upside down in Stefan's grip.

"I don't care who he is!" said Dalaris. "He jeopardizes everything!"

"Please," Tordo begged. "I didn't hear anything I swear."

"He says he didn't hear a thing," Stefan said putting Tordo on the windowsill. "Good boy. Now run along and go back to Aldara. She must be worried sick about you."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Tordo said, feeling relieved.

"I know you won't, little buddy," Fira said grinning. "I know you won't."

"And they say I'm the cold-hearted one," Stefan chuckled before pushing Tordo to his death in the courtyard below.


	91. Call of the Harpies

**Avi**

* * *

"He fell from the rooftops?" Avi asked the commander of security at the White Palace. He stood in the foyer of their suite, the wooden fan above them cooled him from the heat outside.

"No doubt about it," the man in tactical gear said, handing Avi a chipped sword. "We found this lodged in one of the gargoyles up top. My guess is he was playing knights and monsters with the gargoyles and got his sword lodged into one of them. It was stuck in the stone pretty deep. He possibly lost his footing trying to get it out and tumbled down the courtyard to his death. Poor little lad."

"And what of our dragon?" Avi asked.

"We're doing everything we can to find it My Lady. We are searching every nook, every crevice. If your dragon is in the White Palace we will find it."

"Thank you, sir."

"My Lady," the commander bowed before leaving.

Avi went to the living room where Aldara sat on the couch sobbing. Avi sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry Aldara. I know what it's like to lose a friend."

"I told him to stop climbing the roofs," Aldara hiccuped. "He's done that since I first found him, always scaring me half to death! Tordo you stupid idiot why didn't you listen to me? First I lost Ser Gerhalos, now my Tordo's gone, and my Baby Tiragon is missing too."

"We'll find him," said Avi. "I know we will."

Ser Damien, Throvor, and Ser Arthur were leaning against the walls in silence, honoring their lost friend.

The door to their suite opened. Fira and Yako Pegasus entered the room followed by Aigami and Yusei Fudo.

"I've searched all night," Fira proclaimed, out of breath. "There is no sign of our baby. But we'll keep looking."

"I am sorry for your loss," Yusei said, after bowing with respect. "If you require anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Likewise," Aigami bowed as well. "Poor little guy. I was starting to get to know him."

"Bless you both," sobbed Aldara.

"I do not wish to push you into this," said Aigami, "but, My Lady, they are awaiting you at the tourney."

"The tournament!" said Throvor. "How can you think of the tournament at a time like this?"

"Mayhaps it will ease the tension in Lady Avi," said Yusei. "And in light of the attack a few days ago, I humbly ask to be your guard while you fight in the games, My Lady."

"I will be honored to have a Knight of the Crimson Dragon by my side," said Avi. "Thank you, Ser Yusei."

"Just Yusei, My Lady," he said with a wide grin. "I will await you in the fields. They have set up the dueling grounds."

"You all go ahead," said Aldara. "I wish to spend some time alone if you please."

"There you are!" Stefan cried out, entering the sitting room where Avi and her companions gathered. He rushed to his betrothed and embraced her in a hug and a kiss. "And how are all of you feeling? If you wish for me to postpone the games…"

"No," said Avi. "I will fight. Tordo would have wanted it."

Aldara wailed. Poor Tordo so wanted to watch the fights that were going to take place in honor of Avi and Stefan's engagement.

"There, there," Stefan said walking to her and embracing her in a hug. "It's going to be okay. Tordo is now with the Goddesses and their loving embrace."

Avi bit her trembling lips. Stefan for her was honorable man. He was a devout follower of Yeyu and yet comforted Aldara with the afterlife of her belief, not his.

"But he is not here with me, My Lord," Aldara keened into his chest. "He is not here with me!"

"I know," Stefan whispered, rubbing her back.

"He wanted to be a knight! He so wanted to be a knight!"

"Then we shall knight him posthumously!" declared Stefan. "He braved many dangers and monsters for Lady Avi. An honorable boy, he was."

"One of the bravest I've ever known!" Fira declared. "It mattered not where Avi went to find her dragons. He followed. He fought his fears and followed. The qualities of a brave soul!"

"We shall name him Ser Tordo the Brave!" Stefan declared.

Ser Arthur, Ser Damien, Throvor and even Yusei raised their fists in the air and cheered.

"Thank you, My Lord," Aldara hiccuped again, trying to smile.

"Don't mention it," Stefan kissed the half-elf on her forehead. "No go bathe in the springs. My maids will herb the water with nightshade to calm you down. Do not weep anymore, Aldara. It is said that the departed cannot rest if they see their loved ones in constant sorrow. Dry those tears and let us honor a day of games in memory of Ser Tordo."

Aldara nodded and got up. Everyone began to leave, but Avi went with Aldara to the bathhouse.

"You are not coming?" Thorvor asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with her a little longer," said Avi. "I will meet you at the fields."

"And you'd better kick some ass, Lady Avi. I heard Lady Arietta is going to be fighting at the games."

Avi's smile faded.

"Time to show that bitch who's the real Summoner, aye?" said Ser Damien.

Avi nodded and walked Aldara to the steps that led down to the lower levels of the castle.

Meanwhile, Fira and Stefan made sure no one was around to let loose their laughter.

"Pathetic," said Fira. "I can't believe I said all that. It is a shame to give the title of knight to such a cowardly creature, even in death."

"It is almost time," said Stefan. "After today's games, Termnnia will go through a series of events that will change the course of history forever."

"And I will be there by your side, right?"

"I fear not," said Stefan. "You must remain with Lady Avi."

"What?"

"You must lead her to Arath Indol, the ancient ruin where one of her dragons sleeps. Then, and only then, you will come back to Naralia with me, and we can begin with the plan."

"But I've already done enough with Avellana!" said Fira. She put her arms around his neck. "You are just too good. Last night was amazing. And the Dragonslayer did beautifully in bed with us. Even now I long for the taste of her in my mouth again. And the feeling of you inside me. Please, let me stay."

"Don't screw this up for me, because you enjoy a good fuck, Fira. I've paid a lot of money to get you into the Domino City Army and sacrificed a lot of people to get you noticed by the Daltons. Just do this one thing for me, and I promise I am all yours."

"As you wish, my king." She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss back.

"Don't screw this up, Fira. If you do, I'll toss you over a cliff like I did that stupid beast, Ser Gerhalos."

"Hey! You can trust me, My Lord. As a Templar of the Church I will obey."

"You two really need to be more vigilant," Daralis said entering the room. "I heard you all the way down the hall. You two best be a little warier. The Daltons have eyes and ears on every stone in every part of this city. And as for you, Stefan, was it wise to just push the little bastard out the window?"

"I thought it was a rather efficient way to get rid of him," Stefan said brushing past Fira and Daralis. He made for the door.

"What gave you that notion?" Daralis asked.

"I read it in a book once," Stefan said disappearing down the hall.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"I never thought children failing in school could be such a wondrous thing," Alexandra said, walking with Yuri arm in arm towards the lake to have a picnic.

"It must be really bad if Blizzard Dragon has called back the frost," said Yuri.

"Well, you can blame technology for that," said Alexandra setting down the basket into the grass. "All the kiddies like to do is watch stupid videos on their phones and it rots their minds. But I don't mind. Their failure is not my problem and I rather enjoy our tropical weather. Sit my love."

"Right," Yuri said, sitting down on the grass. Alexandra opened the basket and handed him a fried chicken wing they bought from one of the restaurants in the school.

"I'm so glad for weekends," said Alexandra, smelling the crisp air. The sail of a Spike Seadra poked out of the water, but they had nothing to worry about, as the Sea Serpents were friends of the students of the academy. "We have no work to do and I can spend my time with you." She rested her cheek on his shoulder and gave a passionate sigh. "Have I grown on you, my love?"

"You're something else, I have to admit," said Yuri. "Yeah, you're not so bad, princess."

"Oh, it pleases me to hear you say that," she kissed his shoulder. "Look at those muscles. Those Legionnaire forged you well."

"Yeah, I owe them a lot."

"I also heard you secretly named the hero who trained you the new Caesar."

"I had to," said Yuri. "I left that country without a ruler and he was the best candidate I had. It was the least I could do to repay him for all the lessons. If it hadn't been for him, I would have died in the Pillar of Termnnia while searching for the God Cards."

"May I see them?" Alexandra asked with wonder in her eyes.

Yuri nodded. There was a glass case hanging underneath the Pendant of the Kings that held his three monsters. He opened the case making her gasp in awe. "Can I hold them?" she said almost in a whisper. Yuri kissed her forehead and handed them to her. Their holographic foil when touching the sun, lit up Alexandra's face in rainbow hues.

"They're so beautiful." She moved the cards from side to side to see their raised 3D images.

"Well, well, well," Mai Valentine said approaching the couple. "I thought I'd find you two love birds here."

"Mai!" Yuri said in surprise. He stood up to look at his godmother.

"Well," Alexandra said, standing up as well. "The Delight of Termnnia in the flesh. Nice."

"Congratulations on your wedding lover boy," Mai said embracing Yuri.

"It's wonderful to see you, Mai." Yuri said when Mai let him go of her hug. "What can I do for you?"

"It's a beautiful day, the weather is warm, we have nothing to do. So I was wondering if you and I could have a duel."

"Oh!" said Alexandra. Mai Valentine had been her favorite duelist since she was a small girl. Though a girl with a cold heart, Mai was her heroine. To see her in a duel was a real honor.

"Really?" said Yuri. "A duel with you Professor? Of course, I would."

"Great, come with me." Mai said. He held up her hand and morphed her gold white swirled ring into a white Duel Disk trimmed with platinum. Yuri morphed his own ring into a Duel Disk. Alexandra picked up the picnic basket and ran far from the battlefield to watch the match.

They both started with 8000 Life Points.

"Good luck." said Yuri.

"Thank you now ladies first." said Mai. "And I call ―Harpie Lady in attack mode!"

 **Harpie Lady**

 **ATK/1300 DEF/1400**

"Then I set one card face down. That's it for me honey-bunny."

"All right, I summon Kabazauls in attack mode."

Yuri summoned a forty-foot hippo-like dinosaur that had the color of a radish. Going down its spine were long white spikes.

 **Kabazuals**

 **ATK/1700**

"Kabazauls attack Harpie Lady."

Kabazauls reared on its hind legs and clumsily walked towards Harpie Lady. It raised its hand in the air ready to cut Harpie Lady to ribbons with its seventeen inch claws.

"You just walked right into my Trap, I activate Mirror Wall!"

A wall of crystals formed I front of Kabazauls. His reflection showed perfectly on the wall.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"Kabazauls went smack-dab into his reflection, causing his attack points to get cut in half."

Kabazauls' attack went from 1700 to 850. He was now weaker than Harpie Lady.

"Oh-no." said Yuri.

"Oh yes baby." said Mai. "Harpie Lady COUNTER ATTACK!"

Harpie Lady flew out from her crystal sanctuary and slashed Kabazauls in the face exposing the white of his skull. Kabazauls fell backwards and died. Yuri's Life Points went down to 7550.

"Well isn't that a kick in the ass." said Yuri. "Your turn."

"Thank you. I choose to summon a monster in face down defense position and not to do anything else this turn."

"You sure?" Yuri asked.

"I'm positive hon, your turn." Mai's Life Points suddenly dropped to 6000.

"Hey Mai, why did you Life Points go down?" Yuri asked.

"Oh you'll see."

"Okaaay, my turn." said Yuri. "I summon Two-Headed King Rex."

Yuri summoned a two-headed dinosaur that stood on two legs. On its back it had two twenty-foot wings. The color of his body was royal purple, the eyes burned like molten gold and its claws and horns were pure ivory.

 **Two-Headed King Rex**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

"Two-Headed King Rex, attack Harpie Lady!"

Two-Headed King Rex jumped into the air and stuck its foot out to stomp Harpie Lady. He instead stomped the wall of crystals again. Harpie Lady flew out and stuck her claw into King Rex's throat ripping out the throat. Yuri's monster made sickening gurgles and fell backwards. Yuri's Life Points fell to 7050.

"What!" Yuri groaned.

"You ran into my Mirror Wall again, what are they teaching you? Don't you know that Mirror Wall is a permanent trap?"

"Someone hasn't been paying attention in class," teased Alexandra.

"Now, it's my turn," said Mai. "I equip my Harpie Lady with a spell card called Blonde Seduction."

Harpie Lady's hair suddenly turned golden blonde. "This will prevent me from having to pay two-thousand of my Life Points to keep my Mirror Wall out and gives my Harpie Lady seven hundred extra attack points; now HARPIE LADY ATTACK YURI'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

Harpie Lady's talons began to glow blue and started to grow until they were twelve inches long. Harpie Lady flew towards Yuri and scratched him across the chest. Yuri rubbed his chest and fell to his knees as his Life Points decreased to 5050.

"Honestly hon, I expected a lot more from you, but I've got to say I haven't had this much fun in years." Mai laughed.

"It's no use," Yuri said, drawing his next card. "I summon Black Stego in attack mode; place two cards face down and end my turn."

Mai raised an eyebrow when she saw Yuri's Stegosaurus appear on the field. It only had 1200 attack points."

"Yuri, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" Yuri asked.

"You know my Harpie Lady has more attack points than your Black Stego."

"So."

"Oh, very funny, honey. Now it's my turn, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster; this will clear out all out all the cards in your Spell and Trap Zone."

Harpie Lady grew six fifteen foot wings and flew upside down over Yuri's cards, brushing them all away.

 _I don't believe it_ , thought Yuri, _Mai's been creaming me with just one monster._

"Well, now that there is no more threat, I flip summon another Harpie Lady,"

"Oh, shit another one." said Yuri.

"And next I use the spell Elegant Egotist, this allows me to summon Harpie Lady Sisters."

Yuri went pale.

The three harpies had gold armor. One of the sisters had long rosy pink hair, the second had short orange hair, and the last had long wild blue hair.

 **Harpie Lady Sisters**

 **ATK/ 1950 DEF/2100**

"And since I haven't normal summoned anything yet, I think I'll do so now, I summon Harpie's Brother."

 **Harpie's Brother**

 **ATK/ 1800 DEF/600**

Yuri now had to deal with four harpies.

"Harpie Lady! Attack Black Stego!"

Harpie Lady rocketed towards Black Stego. Black Stego curled into a ball and Harpie Lady went SMACK! right into a digital-like force field. Mai lost 700 Life Points, bringing her to 5300.

"Hey, what' the deal?" she asked. "How did your Black Stego suddenly switch to defense mode. You can't do that, that's cheating."

"Whoa, whoa, professor, Black Stego went to defense mode because of its effect. When it gets attacked, it switches to defense mode. And since its defense is two thousand none of your monsters can destroy it."

"Not yet. I end my turn," said Mai

"Now it's my turn. I activate Heavy Storm which blows away all spell and traps."

Mai's Mirror Wall and Blonde seduction were blown away by a strong gust of wind. "I now, sacrifice Black Stego to summon Dark Driceratops."

 **Dark Driceratops**

 **ATK/ 2400**

Yuri's monster was fourteen feet tall. It had three short crooked horns on its head. The mouth was a gold massive beak. Dark Driceratops had wrinkly emerald skin and two thirty-foot purple feathery wings sticking out of its neck.

"Attack Harpie Lady!" commanded Yuri.

Dark Driceratops flew up high and body slammed the Harpie Lady. Her arm stuck out from under the monster's stomach. It twitched and fell limp then evaporated. Dark Driceratops flew back up high and landed on Yuri's side of the field. Mai lost 1100 Life Points bringing her Life Points to 4900.

"That ends my turn."

"Not bad baby." Mai said, drawing her card. She looked at it and smiled seductively. "I activate the field spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground!"

The meadow around the lake was transformed into a windy baron canyon that had a stream as thin as a puddle. There were bones of monsters and humans littered all over the ground.

"What does this do?" Yuri asked.

"This field spell increases the attack and defense of all Winged-Beasts by two hundred points. Once during my turn I can destroy one Spell or Trap on your side on the field but for now I think I'll summon Cyber Harpie!"

Yuri did not see anything. All he heard was a loud screech and a loud _whoosh_ that went over his head. It took him a while to notice but he finally realized that Mai's Harpies were gone. "Now I equip my Cyber Harpie with Rose Whip increasing her attack by three hundred."

"Where'd they go?"

"Into the shadows." Mai whispered. "They're hunting you. They're waiting for you to summon your next monster." Shadows flew all over the canyon. Rocks fell from ledges from the top of the canyon. The sound of claws scratching on rocks made Yuri nervous. Mai chuckled and shouted: "HARPIE LADY SISTERS ATTACK!"

Dark Driceratops grew nervous. Yuri heard a rock fall behind him. He gasped and ducked as the three Harpies flew above him and grabbed Dark Driceratops, taking it to the top of the canyon. There was a loud roar that echoed from the top of the canyon. Moments later Dark Driceratops' not-so-clean skull fell before Yuri's feet. He lost 150 Life Points taking him to 4900.

"Now, Cyber Harpie, attack Yuri's Life Points!"

The Cyber Harpie flew from the sky. She had purplish-black armor and a laser whip. She raised it high and struck Yuri with it. Yuri twitched and screamed in agony. Tears began to form in his eyes as he dropped to his knees. His Life Points went down to 2500.

"That's enough, I end my turn."

The blow from the whip knocked the wind out of Yuri. It took him a while to get up. When he was back on his feet, he drew his card. "I play the spell Turnabout Treasure. If this is the only card I have in my hand I can draw cards from my deck equal to the amount of face up cards you have on the field. I count six so I get to draw six cards."

Mai waited as Yuri drew his six cards.

"I summon Archaeopteryx!"

Yuri smiled. "I waited all year to finally use this. I'm sorry I had to use it against you."

Mai grew nervous. "What that bird?"

"No, Mai, a monster I hold in my hand. Here's how I'll summon it. I activate the card Ultra-Evolution Pill – Revised Formula. I tribute a Winged- Beast to summon a dinosaur from my hand."

"Black Tyranno?"

"Well, no," said Yuri. "I'm still in the process of getting him back. But this next monster is going to make you wish it was my dear Black Tyranno," he flipped his card around to show Mai. She gasped in shock. "This is Ultimate Tyranno, when he gets summoned, he activates as nasty ability. He attacks all monsters you have." Yuri waved as he disappeared behind a pillar of purple smoke coming out of Archaeopteryx. The smoke rose up a mile high.

"Yuri?" cried Mai. "Where'd you go? Yuri this isn't funny. Where are you!"

A loud roar coming out of the pillar of smoke answered her. The earth began to quake. An enormous foot stepped out of the smoke. Mai saw one of the most terrifying monsters she had ever seen. It was so tall half of its head, the size of a truck, was poking out of the canyon. The beast had black natural armor over brown shaggy skin.

The muscles on the legs were red. Its haunting onyx black eyes were locked onto Mai's making her shiver. The monster took two titanic steps out of the smoke snorting as it did. The status projection showed a heart pounding 3000 attack points. From behind the smoke Mai heard "ATTACK!" Ultimate Tyranno's eyes rolled to the back of its head like a Great White Shark. In a berserk fury Ultimate Tyranno began tearing apart the canyon walls. Like a frightened flock of swallows the harpies flew out. Ultimate Tyranno first devoured all three of the Harpie Lady sisters.

Next Ultimate Tyranno was looking for Harpie Lady. Harpie Lady flew out from under a rock Ultimate Tyranno roared causing a rock slide behind Mai. Harpie's Brother flew from behind it. Cyber Harpie was whipping Ultimate Tyranno with her laser whip and Rose Whip but the metallic scales prevented him from feeling pain. Ultimate Tyranno smashed his body against Cyber Harpie and the wall crushing and killing her instantly. Ultimate Tyranno then attacked Harpie's Brother by stomping on him. Finally, all that was left was the regular Harpie. Ultimate Tyranno crushed her with its tail as she was trying to fly away behind her.

 **Total Damage**

 **4550**

Mai dropped to her knees as her Life Points plummeted to 350. She looked blankly at Ultimate Tyranno. The smoke and dust cleared away revealing Yuri fanning his face with his hand and coughing.

"Wow, your turn Mai," he said happily.

Mai chuckled and shook her head. "No honey, I've got nothing in my deck that can stand up to that Ultimate Tyranno and I don't want to see any more of my Harpies get killed." Mai put her hand on her deck. "You win babe."

"But, you still have three hundred-fifty Life Points left."

"Sweetie, I'm surrendering, you won."

The canyon faded and they returned to the meadow.

"So, she surrendered," whispered Alexandra. "Pitiful, but I still love her nonetheless."

"I've got to say Yuri, you've got spunk. I've never seen a first year duel like that since Zane Truesdale came into the school."

"You weren't so bad yourself Mai." said Yuri.

"I hope we can duel again, Yuri. That was fun. But watch out, I'll be kicking your ass next time."


	92. The Starworld Fighters Saga

**Cora**

* * *

Cora stormed down the glass hallways of the castle's eastern district. She clutched a bouquet of roses in one hand and a roll of parchment in the other. She spotted Ethan, shook her head and furiously stormed his direction. Ms. Goldwine peered from behind her black leather planner and bit her lip, hoping her darling Cora would tell the arrogant boy off.

"Cora," said Ethan. "It's good to…."

"No!" Cora snapped. "I came to return your flowers and your sonnet. I wanted to puke reading it by the way."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ethan said, taking the gifts back. "Why did you not like them?"

"Because I don't date xenophobic assholes like you. My father and my little uncle are so-called Toons as you called them."

"Cora, I didn't mean what I said; I was just angry."

"My father taught me anger reveals one's character. And you most definitely revealed yours when you called Alexis Rhodes a Toon. Where is your respect you prick, she's a princess!"

"Please, Cora. Let me prove myself to you in a duel."

"You're not worthy of my time," said Cora.

"She looks pissed," Mokuba said approaching Ms. Goldwine, still peering at the two youngsters down the hall.

"What the hell is going on, Barbara?" Kaiba asked walking behind his little brother.

"Another love-crazed fool who thinks he has a hope in the Ten Hells with your daughter," Ms. Goldwine sneered.

"Has she dueled lately?"

"She beat two students in a handicap match yesterday?" Ms. Goldwine answered with a smile. "Some of the brightest students from Kaiser Glider."

Kaiba growled. "What is she doing wasting time with third-rate duelists from from the lower-ranked dorms!" he snapped. "Your job is to make sure she gets the duels she needs to impress me, and you book her matches with amateurs?"

"Nobody wants to face her, Mr. Kaiba," said Ms. Goldwine. "The whole school is afraid of her. Cora's Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon is just too intimidating for most of the students. Most students say they'd rather face Yugi Muto because they feel they have a chance."

"Interesting," said Kaiba. "I should be proud about that, but I want her to duel. Put rewards out for her defeat," he smiled villainously. "I'll pay big to any duelist who defeats her."

"Tell that to him," Mokuba said jeering at Ethan's sorry attempts to woo Cora.

"Hmm," Kaiba snorted and walked down to Cora's side.

"S-Seto Kaiba," Ethan grimaced while taking a few steps back.

"Daddy?" Cora said turning around.

"So, this is the racist punk, I've heard so much about," said Kaiba, looking down at Ethan like a cockroach that needed squishing. "You sure you want to entice a girl with someone like me as a father?"

"Regardless of what you may think, I am not a racist!" Ethan cried out. "I lost so many matches that afternoon, and my fury got the better of me, sir. Let me redeem myself in a duel against Cora."

"You think losing another match will bring you redemption," Kaiba smirked. "How pathetic."

"I don't intend to lose," said Ethan. "I'm going to beat her."

"Really?" said Kaiba.

"Quite confident isn't he?" Ms. Goldwine smirked, approaching the three of them with Mokuba, proudly walking beside Cora with his arms crossed.

"Ethan, you're a good duelist and all but you'd be wasting Cora's time," Mokuba said with a sneer.

"Good duelist," Kaiba griined. "He couldn't even hold the Emerald Marches."

"Let me prove it to you!" said Ethan. "I'll take her and her dragons down!"

Kaiba glared at him. He saw his arrogance as a lack of respect for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Look Kaiba; you don't like me and me and I sure as hell don't like you. But I really like your daughter." He looked into Cora's bright blue eyes. "So I will duel her and prove to you that I am not a loser. If I lose against her, I promise you will never hear from me again. But if I win Cora goes on a date with me!"

Kaiba's shoulders began to tremble. Puffs of air came out of his nose, and then he broke into a laugh that thundered in the vast halls of silver.

"Daddy lighten up, it wasn't that funny," Cora cringed.

"Very well, Ethan of House Morris," Kaiba said after he was done laughing madly. "You will have your duel. But Cora has class now. If you really want to go through with this then meet us in the Silver Dome Arena on the thirtieth floor in four hours. You'll have your duel."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Later that afternoon Yuri decided to have lunch with Bastion after class. He was joined by Michael, Jaeyoung, Stas, Marcel, Jon, Yugi as well as Jaden and Syrus in a cafe that stood next to an arena where some kids from junior high were dueling against a student from the college level classes. It was dark and warm in there, with only the lights of the neon sign, the menu and the kitchen lighting up the cafe, while outside, the lights from the arena were bright as always.

A moat surrounded the arena, and there were waterfalls pouring down from the stadium's seats where a few students came to watch the matches. The leader of the kids from junior high was an Eldori boy with black spiked hair, a long nose, and dark eyes pumped with arrogance. He wore a white buttoned shirt, long black slacks, and polished black shoes. He wore black gloves with carbon knuckle guards. The kid was decimating the college student with monsters that reminded Yuri of mechs from various animes he watched back on earth.

"Amateur." Bastion said sipping his tea. They sat around a small table on uncomfortable black iron chairs. Yuri still had his scarf around his neck, because he felt like he had a cold. His head ached, and his body was aching terribly. He also had a terrible sneeze, and his nose was bright red (Chazz passed by and yelled: "Hey Rudolph! Christmas isn't here yet!").

"Ah, look who I've found," Alexandra said approaching the friends. She wore black leggings under her skirt and a scarf with the emblem of her house embroidered in gold.

"Oh, wow," said Syrus. She had seen her from time to time, but now she was going to join their company.

"Ah, princess," said Bastion. "So good of you to join us."

"What will you have My Lady?" asked the waiter.

"Tea would be fine," Alexandra said removing her coat as she sat down.

"May I recommend the buttered biscuits to go along with your drink your majesty?"

"Just tea, thank you," said Alexandra.

"Well hello, nurse!" said Ricky, hopping from Yuri's backpack onto the table.

"Oh," said Alexandra. "Yuri's little Fingolin. You know you're not so bad. I've grown used to you in fact."

"Oh, I'm in love!" Ricky said hopping into her arms.

"You're cute." said Alexandra, holding him close to her breasts.

 _ACHOO!_ Sneezed Yuri.

"Goodness me!" said Alexandra.

"You okay man?" Jaden asked, biting into a bacon turkey sandwich.

"Oh-no," Yuri sniffed. "I caught a little something from the creep sitting behind me when I went to the movies with Jaeyoung and Phoenix. Jerk didn't know how to cover his mouth. Isn't that great? My first cold in Termnnia."

"You shouldn't ignore that," said Alexandra. "What with that Blizzard Dragon making winter in the mountains, the weather's gotten colder, thereby releasing a strain of the flu."

"We should stop by the pharmacy, down below, and get you some medicine," said Bastion. There was a loud explosion as a salvo of missiles destroyed the college student's Steel Ogre Grotto #2. "We don't want that getting worse now do we?" Bastion continued. "I'll go order you some honeyed tea, that'll help with your symptoms until then. Waiter!" he called out, raising his hand.

"Yeah, you can't get sick now," said Marcel. "Not with all those opponents lining up to face you. Those will make some sweet duels."

"You can have some of them," said Yuri. "My PDA was beeping off the hook with challenge after challenge. This is really bumming me out. You can face some of them if you want Syrus."

"Me?" said Syrus. "Oh, no siree. I'm not that good."

"Whaddaya mean you're not good," said Jaden, placing an arm around Syrus. Another explosion as a black mech with a glowing purple sword cut a Stone Ogre Grotto #2 in half. "I'll bet you can duel really well."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen him duel," said Yuri. "Why don't the both of you have a quick match? I'm itching to see those Elemental Heroes of yours, Jaden."

"Really?" said Jaden. "The High King wants to see my deck? Sure, come on Syrus, what are waiting for? Let's duel."

"Uh-no I..."

"Come on, Syrus," said Stas. "It's just a little fun. We've got nothing on the line, here."

"Except my dignity."

"Come on man," said Jaeyoung. "It'll be quick. Why don't you make it 2000 Life Points." He got up from the table to throw his trash away and set aside his tray.

"Well, okay." said Syrus.

After lunch, The two of them found an open arena and started to play.

"I'm letting you start first," said Jaden. The duel with the mech-using kid was still going on. He could have finished his opponent a long time ago, but he was enjoying humiliating him.

"Okay," said Syrus. "I summon Patroid!"

Syrus summoned a cartoon police patrol car with arms and legs. The headlights were its eyes, and the bumper was its mouth. A red siren on his back wailed as he came to the field. Yuri covered his mouth, to conceal his gaping mouth. " _What the hell is that_?" he muttered. It was a rather...interesting creature, to say the least. He heard the kids laughing at Syrus's monster.

 **Patroid**

 **ATK/ 1200 DEF/1200**

"I end my turn." said Syrus.

" _What_!" said Alexandra, holding Ricky in her arms. "Is _that_!"

"That's it?" Yuri asked. "No face down cards or something?"

"Well I guess it's my turn," Jaden said drawing his card. "I summon Elemental Hero, Sparkman!" Jaden summoned a seven-foot warrior in a blue suit with gold armor and two wings. Electricity surged through him as he flew out into the field.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1400**

"Now, Sparkman, attack Patroid!"

Sparkman rose into the air and sent a surge of electricity at the car monster. It made funny faces before being blasted away. Syrus lost 400 Life Points reducing him to 1600.

"Syrus, come one man. At least try," said Yuri.

"Uh, okay, I'll try," said Syrus. He looked at his hand. He had a Gyroid in his hand, Polymerization and a Steamroid. He also had a card in his hand called Power Bond, which would double the attack of a fusion monster. As badly as he wanted to use it, the card brought the boy horrible memories of the days of his youth. His older brother, Zane, was not the kindest of siblings.

As a child of a powerful family and steward to the House of Dalton, a title meaning that Zane was to be the Right Hand of the King. Duel Monsters was a major factor in his life and treated it with much seriousness. And when Syrus was learning how to play it brought Zane much displeasure. He was weak, always second guessing himself and putting himself down.

Zane constantly scolded his brother for his weakness. No memory hurt Syrus more than the day Zane called Syrus a disgrace to the Truesdale name. If anything were to happen to him, Syrus would be next in line for the Stewardship of Domino, so he could not afford to be a weak duelist. Syrus had attempted to use his Power Bond card against the child of a rival House and failed, losing the match and losing a great deal of land that House Truesdale had claim to. Zane won the land back, but their father shook with rage when he learned Syrus had lost them their land earlier.

Because of this horrid memory, Syrus did not use his Power Bond card, which would have doubled the attack of the Steam Gyroid he summoned and dealt 2800 points of damage against Jaden's Sparkman, ending the duel.

But he summoned the card with Polymerization and only dealt a mere 600 Life Points. Jaden ended the duel by sending his Elemental Hero Captain Gold to the Graveyard which allowed him to put the field Spell Card, Skyscraper, to his hand. Jaden played the powerful spell that boosted the power of his Heroes when they attacked. He used his own Polymerization to fuse his Elemental Hero Avion and Burstinitrix to make the powerful, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Because Flame Wingman was 100 points short of Steam Gyroid, he received the boost from Skyscraper when he attacked.

The field boosted his monsters by 1000 when they attacked a monster with ATK higher than their own, thus boosting Flame Wingman's attack to 3100. And thanks to his special ability he could deal damage equal to the attack of the monster it destroyed deal a total of 3100 points of damage to poor Syrus, losing him the duel.

The match was over, and the buildings disappeared, returning them to the stadium. Syrus was, no doubt, upset for the loss, but being the good friends that they were, Yuri, Bastion, and Jaden thought nothing of it and cheered him up.

"That was pathetic!" said the arrogant boy from before. "I can't believe that twerp is my senior. Us kids down here in the elementary levels can duel way better than him."

"Get lost, kid," snapped Jaden.

"Oooooo!" teased one of the boy's friends. "Protecting your boyfriend?"

"Let's go, gentlemen," said Bastion. "We'd pretty much be having a conversation with a wall."

"Oh yeah," said the boy. "How about you and me Paps?"

"Paps!" Bastion cried in surprise.

"Uh-oh, looks like you hit a soft spot, boss."

"Hey, wait a minute," said the boy, spotting Yuri amongst the group. "Green glowing eye?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Syrus. "He's Yuri, and don't even think about it, spoiled brats like you aren't worth his time, right Yuri?"

"Well this is a real honor, I'm Ohgi Kim, the star of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Elementary Dorm. I've got to say; I've been itching to take you down."

"He's not worth the time," said Alexandra. "We should go."

"I agree," said Ricky, still hanging in Alexandra's arms.

"I say, Yuri shows this twerp who's boss." said Jaden.

"No!" said Bastion. "Nobody calls me Paps and gets away with it! If anybody is going to teach this elementary-level brat a lesson it's going to be me!"

"Didn't you leave your deck in your dorm, though?" Yuri asked.

"Ha!" said Bastion. "Yuri, if there's one thing you should know, it's that I always come prepared."

Bastion unbuttoned his blazer and showed a vest he kept underneath. There were rigs that held onto seven different decks. Bastion explained that he carried more than one deck, each one more powerful than the last. He chose to duel the Ohgi with his Earth deck.

When they got into position, they began their duel.

"DUEL!"

"I'm going first," said Ohgi. "I summon Starworld Fighter Kaizer Blade!"

Ohgi summoned a Japanese-style mech that stood fifteen meters tall. It was gleaming white and navy blue with two large jet packs on its back, and it wielded a long dark-blue sword.

 **Starworld Fighter Kaizer Blade**

 **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1200**

"Wow," said Alexandra. "When did Duel Monsters start getting so cheesy?"

"Blame da kids babe," said Ricky. "Once everyone could start playing at the end of the Fourth Era; the kids started rollin' in. So, Industrial Illusions saw a big _cha-ching_ moment, and started makin' kid friendly cards, like these here Starworld Fighters. After that, cards started getting censored too. Such a damn shame too. I like a little skin on my monsters."

"You would," Alexandra said rubbing her nose on Ricky's head.

"And now," said Ohgi. "I'll place one card face down. Your move Paps."

"Call me Paps one more time and I'll — you parasite." Bastion drew his card. "I summon Magnet Warrior-Sigma Plus, in Attack Mode!"

A giant metal warrior in orange armor, carrying an orange shield and a steel rod with a brass ball tip appeared to the field.

 **Magnet Warrior-Sigma Plus**

 **ATK/1800**

"Now my Magnet Warrior, attack his Kaizer Blade!"

The magnet warrior bolted towards the giant mech, blasting Bastion with a gust of air. It raised up its baton and smashed the Kaizer Blade in the head, blasting it to pieces and dealing 400 points of damage to Ohgi bringing him down to 3600 Life Points.

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Nice move, Paps!" said Ohgi. He drew his card. "But not good enough. I activate my face-down card: Starworld Scrapyard! This card activates when a Starworld Fighter is destroyed in battle, and then, I can summon a Starworld Fighter from my deck whose level is equal to the mech I lost before. So here's Starworld Fighter Nightsword!" Oghi summoned a black and white mech with a curved shield and longsword with a star-shaped guard.

 **Starworld Fighter Nightsword**

 **ATK/ 1400 DEF/1200**

"But I'm not done, duel fans!" said Ohgi. "For I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Sweet. I use the Spell Card Starworld Alliance. When I have a Starworld Fighter on the field, I can special summon one from my hand. So here's Starworld Fighter Ion Blaster!"

Ohgi summoned another mech to the field who had a massive laser cannon on for a right arm. It was white with a magenta trim and armor and had wings on its back. It had 1800 attack points.

"I'll use my face down card," said Bastion. "Magnet Force Minus!"

Nightsword grunted as surges of red electricity sparked all around him.

"This card can equip itself onto a monster," said Bastion. "And, who it's equipped to, gains a negative magnetism, thus turning into a minus monster. And if you paid any attention in class; two minuses cannot engage in battle. But a minus and a plus, they must engage."

"And you gave the minus to my Nightsword!" said Ohgi.

"That's right, and since my Magnet is a plus monster, they must fight instead!"

"Nightsword wait!" shouted Ohgi.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that!" shouted Bastion. "So tell me, child, had enough yet?"

"Shut up, Paps!" said Ohgi. "I'm just getting started. For now, I'll use my Ion Blaster's special ability. When a Starworld Fighter engages in battle; my Ion Blaster will increase its attack by 500 points."

"Ugh," went Bastion.

Nightsword's attack increased to 1900, just enough to destroy Bastion's monster."

"YEAH!" cheered Oghi's friends.

"You aint seen nothing yet, you guys!" said Ohgi. "Now, Starworld Fighter Ion Blaster! Attack Paps directly!"

Starworld Fighter Ion Blaster charged up the cannon and then released a powerful green laser dealing 1800 damage to Bastion. The combined total dropped him to 2100.

"Don't you ever underestimate me, Paps. I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Call me Paps again, I dare you!" said Bastion.

"Paps!" said one of Ohgi's friends.

"Why you little ingrates!" shouted Bastion.

"Paps, Paps, Paps, Paps!" sang the children while sticking out their tongues and arrogantly shaking their hips. "Paps, Paps, Paps, Paps, Pa-Pa-Pa Paps Pa-Paps!"

"STOP THAT! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" shouted Bastion.

"Get on with the duel, Bastion!" shouted Michael.

"I weep for the future indeed," said Bastion. "My draw! Excellent. I activate Magnet Conductor Plus! This allows me to bring a Magnet Warrior from the Graveyard to my hand. But he won't be in there for long, for I send he and the Magnet Warrior-Omega Minus from my hand to the Graveyard so I can summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!"

The two magnet warriors fused together and became a walking tank with a yellow body with purple orbs and two giant purple cannons on its shoulders.

"And now I'll activate Magnum Plus Minus' special ability. It allows me to take half the points of one magnet monster on the field to his attack points!"

Since Bastion still had his Magnet Force Minus on the field, Ohgi's Nightsword was still considered a magnet monster. Magnum Plus Minus' attack was 2700, but thanks to the boost it was now 3400.

"You got them now!" said Jaden.

"Now, Magnum Plus Minus attack his Nightsword!"

The giant magnet warrior fired its cannons at the mech. There was a loud bang that sent Ohgi flying backward, landing hard on the floor. His Life Points dropped to 1600.

"Now I place two face downs on the field and end my turn," said Bastion. His magnet warrior went back down to 2700.

"Is that all you got Paps!" said Ohgi. "My draw! Yes, it's over! I play the card Starworld Recycling Plant. Now, once per turn, I can bring back a Starworld Fighter from the Graveyard to my hand. Next, I'm summoning Starworld Fighter Buster Brawler! And when he's summoned to the field, I can summon a Starworld Fighter from my deck to the field! So here's Starworld Fighter Dark Claymore! Now I'll play the spell Starworld Star Booster! This card will boost the level of all my monsters by 1. So now they're level five monsters. And I'll Xyz Summon."

"Oh no and Xyz monster!" cried Bastion.

"Just my luck," said Alexandra. "I haven't seen one of those all semester."

"Will it be yer first time, hon?" Ricky asked.

"Yes," Alexandra said looking down at Ricky. "Remember, I live out in the West. We duel traditionally. We haven't had the luxury of Synchro, Pendulum or Xyz monsters."

"Well then, looks like I'll have the honor of showing Princess Von Klaus her first Xyz Monster!" boasted Ohgi. "Feast your eyes on this bad boy, baby! Starworld Champion Axion Galaxy!"

Ohgi's new mech was taller than his previous ones. It was white with dark blue armor and trim. It had a large assortment of weapons including two oddly-shaped machine guns in its hand.

 **Starworld Champion Axion Galaxy**

 **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2500**

"And now for Axion Galaxy's special ability!" said Ohgi. "When he's successfully summoned to the field, no card effects can be activated. Then I can search my deck and give him a equip Spell Card of my choosing. So here's Longshot Piledriver!"

One of Axion Galaxy's machine guns was replaced by a heavily customized twenty-foot rifle. "Now for the fun part!" said Ohgi. "First, my Longshot Piledriver will force one of your monsters into Defense Mode and reduce its defense to 0. FIRE"

Axion Galaxy fired its new rifle at Magnum Plus Minus and forced it to get on its knees. And now came another effect. Axion Galaxy could deal damage to opponents even if their monsters were in Defense Mode."

Missile bays opened from Axion Galaxy's back. His systems locked on to Magnum Plus Minus and then a salvo of missiles shot out. They whistled, flying through the air and then pulverized Bastion's monster and the rest of his Life Points. Bastion screamed as he was knocked out of the arena by the blast and knocked flat on his back. His Life Points dropping to 0 as Ohgi's friends jumped into the arena to cheer their friend. He had his arms folded and his eyes closed with a mighty grin on his face.

"That's twenty college students that you've beaten since the term started!" said one of Ohgi's friends with a clipboard covered in tallies with Ohgi's wins. "You're unstoppable boss!"

Ohgi nodded and said: "I know." He looked down from the arena to see Yuri and the others helping Bastion to his feet.

"You okay, man?" Yuri asked helping his friend up. "That was quite a fall."

"I...I lost," said Bastion. "How could I lose to that brat?"

"HA! HA!" laughed the kids teasing Bastion again. "Loser! Loser!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yuri shouted.

The kids all went quiet. Some of them looked like they were going to cry. Ohgi was stunned as well.

"Dude!" Michael said slapping Yuri in the back of the head. "What the crap man? I know they're as annoying as a pack of goblins, but they're just kids. You can't use that language in front of them like that."

"I'm not going to stand for this!" said Yuri. "Bastion played a great duel. But, Ohgi! His ego's so big he could care less!"

"They're just kids man." said Jaden.

"Want to do something about it?" said Ohgi. "Then why don't you and I have a match?"

"Right now!" said Yuri.

"Fine, but if I win, you hand over that legendary Black Tyranno everyone's been talking about. AND, the princess and I will go out for ice cream after the game."

"What?" said all of Yuri's friends. Alexandra stood anchored to the ground, her eyes wide open in shock.

"Well," she said, "he sure is confident with himself, I'll admit."

"Forget this spoiled simpleton, Yuri," said Bastion. "Your Black Tyranno is too precious. He's more than just a monster; he's your companion."

Ohgi and the kids laughed.

"Companion? You've got to be kidding me right? Boy, are you college kids just the dumbest. Cards are all about power. They're keys to achieving victory. And monsters; they're servants who will obey our every command."

"That's not true!" said Yugi. "The cards have a heart. And your monsters will come through for you if you believe in them."

"Please," Ohgi scoffed as one of his friends sniggered while pretending to play the violin. "If Yuri views his monsters as friends then he truly is a weak duelist. And those wins over Crowler, Alexis and Chazz were nothing more than strokes of dumb luck. But then again, they must be weak duelists too to have lost to him."

"Yuri..." said Alexandra. "Kick his ass."

"Let's do this, Your Majesty," said Ohgi.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Bastion.

"Yuri," said Yugi. "You've gotta use that special card I gave you. If there's anyone I'd like to see you use it against, it's that kid. Show him the power of your deck."

"I won't lose," said Yuri. Ricky jumped onto his shoulder.

"Let's do this." said Ricky.

"Since I won the last game," said Ohgi. "I'll go first. And I'm summoning Starworld Fighter Buster Brawler! And when he's summoned, I can special summon another Starworld Fighter from my deck to the field: Go, Starworld Fighter Kaizer Blade! And then I place two cards face-down and end my turn. It's your turn, Prince."

"I know!" Yuri shouted, drawing his card. "I special summon two Gilasaurus. Then use them as material for my Xyz monster; Grenosaurus!"

 **Grenosaurus**

 **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1900**

"Then I'll use Trade In, to send a level eight monster from my hand to the grave to draw two cards. And I'll summon Black Veloci!" Yuri summoned his black, and purple-feathered raptor to the field. The display showed 1800 ATK.

"Grenosaurus will attack your Kaizer Blade!" said Yuri.

"No he won't!" sneered Ohgi. "For I use the trap card, Black-Hole Shield! This trap card can equip itself to a Starworld Fighter, and, when it does, it forces that monster to go into defense mode; then the shield makes it so that monster it's been equipped to can be the only target you select to attack. And I give it to my Buster Brawler!"

A white, shiny shield appeared on Buster Brawler's right hand. The mech then went on its knees and slammed the shield to the ground, anchoring it for impact. "But that's not all," said Ohgi. "If the attack points of a monster who attacks a defense position monster equipped with Black Hole Shield is lower than the defense points of the target monster; it gets removed from play!"

Buster Brawler had 2100 DEF, enough to withstand Grenosaurus' attack. The shield opened up revealing a powerful black hole at its core which sucked up Yuri's dinosaur.

"What!" said Yugi. "That's such an unfair card!"

"Say what you want," said Ohgi. "It's in the game; it's in my deck, and I played it. So cry me a river pipsqueak."

"Arrgh," growled Yugi.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," said Yuri.

"Now it's my turn," said Ohgi. "Awesome. I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Sexy." he said licking his teeth. "I tribute my Kaizer Blade for Starworld Fighter Neo Wolf!"

 **Starworld Fighter Neo Wolf**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/2000**

" _Another mech,_ " grumbled Ricky.

"And now," said Ohgi. "I play the field Spell Card: Starworld Stadium!"

Suddenly they were transported into a gigantic stadium in the middle of a city in outer space. There were cheering fans in the stand chanting Ohgi's name and a robotic announcer commentating all the action. Bright lights blinded poor Yuri. His dinosaur was getting spooked.

"Yeah!" cried Ohgi. "This awesome field spell will increase the attack and defense of my mechs by 300 points. And once per turn, I can raise the level of one of my mechs by 1. And when this card is in play, I can special summon Starworld Card Girl-Azalea to the field!"

Ohgi summoned a pretty female with shiny blue skin wearing a bright red bikini and high-heeled slippers. She blew Yuri and Black Veloci a kiss and held up a time card. Her long silver hair sparkled in the bright lights of the stadium. Her ATK was 0 but increased to 300 because of the field bonus."

"Oooo," cooed Ricky. "Pretty."

"Careful now," said Yuri. "You might make your new girlfriend jealous." He referred to Alexandra.

"Now when she's out on the field," said Ohgi. "My Starworld Fighters get their levels reduced by 1; and, once per turn, I can increase the level of a Starworld monster by 1. On top of that, while she's out in play, you can't destroy my field spell, Yuri."

"She's the weakest card on the field," said Michael.

"But thanks to that Black Hole Shield," said Ryon. "Yuri can't attack anything else but that Buster Brawler, so she's safe."

"And she's going to guard this cheesy mech stadium so long as she's face-up on the field," said Marcel. "This kid is obnoxious, but he sure knows how to use his deck."

"He's good I'll give him that," said Jon.

"Don't worry, Yuri, will think of something," said Jaden.

"Go, Starworld Fighter Neo Wolf!" commanded Ohgi. "Attack Yuri's Black Veloci!"

The silver mech readied the missile launchers on its shoulders and then fired at Yuri's dinosaur. Since Black Veloci was attacked, it lost 400 ATK dropping it to 1400 thus dealing 900 points of damage reducing Yuri to 2800 Life Points. He then attacked with the card girl who fired lasers from her eyes and dropped Yuri to 2500.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" said Syrus. "Is Yuri losing? He's lost almost half his Life Points, and Ohgi hasn't even lost one."

"Come on, Yuri." said Alexandra."Summon a Divine Beast again."

"He can't," Yugi said looking up at Alexandra. "Remember, Yami barred Yuri from ever using them in a match against another student."

"And for good reason, I guess," said Alexandra. "Poor, Alexis, couldn't stand for a day."

 _Damned fool. What kind of king will you be if you let everyone walk all over you like this? Any other person would have disregarded the rules and summoned the Divine Beasts. Kings must be willing to do anything to protect their powers, even if you have to sacrifice those around you to do so. But Yuri...he's too soft-hearted for that_

"My turn," said Yuri. "I will use the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Black Carnoto to the field!"

"Hey," said Michael. "It's the card Yuri found in the Pillar of Termnnia."

"Don't remind me," said Yuri as his beast came to the field. "Good to see you again, pal," Yuri said to the dinosaur. "Now that he's out on the field, I can special summon a 'Black' dinosaur monster from my hand in defense position. So here comes Black Ankylo."

Yuri summoned a heavily armored dinosaur with black iron plates and a tail club in the shape of a sledgehammer. It had a small white beard under its chin, and its eyes had a yellowish glow. Its ATK was 0, but it had a defense of 3000. Black Carnoto had 2300 ATK.

"That will keep his Life Points safe for a while," said Jaeyoung.

"Now, I'll summon Black Stego in defense position, and that'll be it for me." He had a card in his hand that could end it all.

 _He has Slifer the Sky Dragon in his hand._ Alexandra said in her mind. _If you know what's good for you use it! Use it you fool!_

"I'd use that next turn if I were you," said Ricky.

"I can't," said Yuri. "He's too powerful, and Ohgi's only a kid. Slifer could really hurt Ohgi."

 _Fool!_ Alexandra hissed.

"My turn!" said Ohgi. "Hmm, that Black Ankylo will make it hard to get to your Life Points. But I think I know just the trick to knock it down to size. I'll use card Card of Sanctity which will allow us to draw until we have six cards. It looks like you really needed it. Okay, I summon another Buster Brawler to the field which in turn will let me summon another Starworld Fighter to the field. Starworld Fighter Ouroboros! Now I'll boost the level of Ouroboros by one thanks to my stadium, and with my Card Girl's effect, my Brawler's level will increase by 1. Now with them, I'll Xyz summon Starworld Champion Axion Galaxy!"

"Oh no!" said Bastion. "Not him."

"You remember him Paps? Now you'll see Yuri get pummeled by one of my best monsters. And need I remind you of my field? It will boost Axion Galaxy's attack to 2900. And now for my mech's special ability! I can search my deck and give my mech an Equip Spell Card. Dark Matter Blade!"

A black sword was equipped to the giant mech. It increased Axion Galaxy's attack by 1000, now making it 3900. Then Ohgi equipped his Neo Wolf with a Spell Card called Rocket Knuckle. The mech held out its arm, and then a massive fist replaced its hand. It boosted his attack by 700 and allowed him to cause damage to opponents even if their monsters were in defense. Black Ankylo prepared itself for impact. Axion Galaxy slammed its sword on the dinosaur's back dealing 900 damage to Yuri. Then Neo Wolf flew to the air with the power of its jetpack. He held out his fist and punched the dinosaur dealing 300 for a total of 1200 damage. His Life Points went down to 1300.

"You're finished!" said Ohgi. "Once my turn starts again, your Black Tyranno will be mine!" He gave a sinister laugh through his teeth. "I lay a card face down and end my turn—huh?"

Ohgi's Life Points went down to 1000.

"Wha—what happened?" He didn't sound so cocky anymore. He frantically checked his Life Point counter, babbling in confusion. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"My Black Ankylo's special effect activates when you attack him," said Yuri. "After he gets attacked and survives battle; he deals 1500 points of damage to your Life Points for a combined total of 3000 damage."

Ohgi gasped in shock. "But—what—you can't—huh?"

Yuri's friends cheered.

"But that's not fair!"

"It's in the game," said Yuri. "It's in my deck; I used it," said Yuri. "So cry me a river pipsqueak. Okay, Yugi, time to see what this special card of yours can do!"

"YEAH!" cheered Yugi.

"But first, I'll tribute my Black Stego and Black Carnoto to summon Black Tyranno!"

Black Tyranno came out to the field with a mighty roar. It snarled at Ohgi and his monsters. Card Girl Azalea hid behind her time card and shook with fear.

"Now to activate the Spell Card: Black Tyranno Moonlight Roar! When a Black Tyranno is out on the field, and I use this card; he can destroy all equip Spell Cards on the field."

"NO!" cried Ohgi.

Black Tyranno took a deep breath and opened its mouth. Everyone covered their ears as the arena shook and the equipment Ohgi gave his monsters evaporated. Card Girl Azalea crawled behind Neo Wolf's leg and cried for her mommy.

"Now for your card, Yugi."

"Aw, I've been waiting for this," said Yugi.

"I tribute Black Tyranno to have him transform into my newest monster."

Black Tyranno was enveloped in massive, bulky, dark brown armor with gold trim, and Fleur de Lis emblems emblazoned on his massive shoulders and knee guards. There were ruby orbs on the shoulders and knees as well. Its tail grew longer, and its size increased twofold. Long silvery hair emerged from the back of its armored head.

"Behold!" said Yugi.

"Kaiser Black Tyranno!" Yuri announced.

 **Kaiser Black Tyranno**

 **ATK/ 3200 DEF/ 3000**

"Sweet card Yuri," said Jaden.

"Impressive," said Michael. "Dinosaurs have gotten so much stronger since you came."

"Thanks, Yugi," said Alexandra. "You gave Yuri a fighting chance. That was really nice of you."

"Aww shucks," Yugi said, his face glowing red.

"Now that he's out on the field," said Yuri. "He automatically destroys two monsters on the field. So say goodbye to your Card-Girl Azalea and Buster Brawler!"

 _This is for Grenosaurus you bastard!_

Kaiser Black Tyranno smashed Buster Brawler to pieces. Azalea tried to run, but she died tired. Kaiser Black Tyranno snatched her with his massive mouth, gave her a shake and swallowed her alive and whole.

"But I'm not done yet!" said Yuri. "Here's my last card, Rush Recklessly. This will boost my Kaiser Black Tyranno's attack by 700 increasing him to 3900. Now, my Kaiser Black Tyranno, attack Starworld Champion Axion Galaxy!"

"Reveal face-down card!" shouted Ohgi. "Limiter Removal."

Yuri's friends gasped. Limiter Removal was a spell that doubled the ATK of a machine monster for the turn, destroying them at the end. Yuri watched in horror as Kaiser Black Tyranno attacked Axion Galaxy, now at 5200. Axion Galaxy dodged out of the way just as Kaiser Black Tyranno was ready to smash him with his massive iron tail. Axion Galaxy then smashed the armored dinosaur in the back with a powerful stomp that cracked the armor. Kaiser Black Tyranno gave a roar of agony as its armor cracked and collapsed. From the dust, Yuri saw the real Black Tyranno falling to the ground defeated. The attack dealt 1300 damage to Yuri, bringing him exactly at 0.

Axion Galaxy then blasted Yuri with a salvo of missiles sending him flying out of the arena in defeat like Bastion.

Ohgi jumped and held out his arm victoriously. His friends cheered and ran into the ring to congratulate their leader. Yuri's friends stood rooted to the ground in shock.

"I don't believe it!" said Jon. "Yuri lost!"

After helping Yuri to his feet, Ohgi walked towards him.

"Easy, just as I thought," he said holding out his hand.

"Easy!" snapped Jaden. "You twerp, Yuri almost had you…"

"Now I want my prize," said Ohgi. "Now fork it over."

"A deal's a deal," Yuri said in a whisper. He held out his beloved card. "Take it."

Ohgi swiped it from Yuri's fingers.

"Hah, this Black Tyranno will make a nice coaster for my drink, eh guys."

"You better take care of it!" growled Jon "or I'll—"

"No, Jon," said Yuri. "Black Tyranno is his now. What he does with it is up to him. I failed."

"And now time for the second half of my winning." he said looking up from the Black Tyranno card at Alexandra.

"Ugh, you owe me big for this Yuri," Alexandra said taking Ohgi's arm.

 _Weakling. You will be no king._

She looked back at Yuri as he sadly walked out of the stadium with his friends.

"You better have money, babe," said Ohgi. "Cause you're buying."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"I am pleased you were able to join us for breakfast, Mr. Pegasus," said Professor Peter Dragonheart. "It will give us some time to catch up. I haven't seen you in a while my old friend."

"Peter, it has indeed been too long," said Pegasus with a mischievous grin.

Peter wrinkled his nose when he saw Pegasus' comical expression. "Were you going to say something clever?" he asked. "Go on, Pegasus, say something clever to me. Make a snarky remark about how much I've grown since you last saw me."

Yuri couldn't control his laughter when he heard that statement. He suppressed his laugh through his closed lips. Peter looked at him sternly. "Uh, nice weather," Yuri said nervously. "The grades of those kids must be horrible it Blizzard Dragon has called off the frost."

"No matter," chuckled Peter. He began pouring himself a glass of cool wine into his cup. "I hate the cold. I don't know why we bother listening to the tykes who wish for a white Christmas."

"You celebrate Christmas?"

"I do not," said Peter. "I am not a Christian. You can blame the gates for that religion pouring in." He drank his wine furiously until the cup emptied. He refilled the glass when he was done.

"Goddesses," Ricky said, sitting atop Yuri's shoulder. "Even at breakfast the little imp has to drink wine."

Ren smirked from the corner of his mouth. He sat beside Yuri, wearing Kevlar and steel armor bearing the nightingale emblem of the Emboldorian Secret Service on the chestplate. It pained Yuri to know that Pegasus was pulling Ren out of school to join him in Rassay after the tournament.

"Oh, imp is it now?" said Peter, eyeing Ricky spitefully. "Yuri, my boy, you be sure to teach that creature some respect. Lest you'll find him atop my head as a hat."

"I wouldn't shed a single tear, uncle," said Yuri.

"Ya bastard!" snapped Ricky.

"Uncle?" Pegasus chuckled. "The marriage hasn't even started and you've started referring to Peter as family."

"He taught me everything I needed to know to prepare me for that peace conference. Thanks to Peter's wise council, my friends and I played Stefan and the Church like instruments."

"Well," Peter gloated in the compliment, "I can't take all the credit of course. How is your lovely daughter doing, Pegasus?"

"Rather well," Pegasus said, reading the Sunday comics about a cartoon character called Funny Bunny and his misadventures with his rival Ruff Ruff McDogg the policeman. He stuck a fork into his gorgonzola cheese and elegantly put it into his mouth.

"Father, must you read those even when in the presence of the future High King?" Gekko asked, feeling rather ashamed that Yuri had to see his father reading childish comic books.

"Gorgonzola cheese and a glass of the world's best fruit juice. For a man in my position, Gekko, times like these don't come very often. So, I savor them to the very last morsel."

"This guy's a nut," said Ricky.

"And Peter, my old friend, you know I would never jest about your height."

"Oh, please do," Peter drank more of his wine. He let out a satisfied gasp of air as he set it down. "Everyone just loves to make fun of my height."

"I don't," said Yuri.

"Because you are a good boy, Yuri. A weak trait in a king."

"So you're saying I should be a tyrant?"

Pegasus let out a laugh so loud it drowned the waves crashing against the coastline below the villa he rented in the resort town of Palmhold which lay underneath the shadow of the Academy towering above them like a giant reaching a mile into the sky. They sat by the bay in summer clothes due to the warm weather that was quickly returning thanks to the Blizzard Dragon in the mountains.

"Now, that was funny," said Gekko, with a cup of orange juice in his hands, chilled with four cubes of ice. "Kind Prince Yuri as a maniacal tyrant, I can just see it now."

"No, Yuri," said Peter. "I did not mean for you to be a tyrant. That's the last thing we need right now, believe me. It's just that you are too kind with everyone, especially King Stefan, a leader from the Church who has made it their personal agenda to hunt down people like us. I tell you now, boy, nice guys finish last in the throne room. There have been many kind kings throughout our history who have had their number due to them trusting everyone from the piss boy to every last whore in their hold."

"He might wind up like King Arhold the Vulture of Riverhold," said Gekko. "Stabbed to death by all his wenches in his sleep, every one of them under orders from his brother Radegon the Red so he could take the crown."

"Well, I won't be so kind as to let people use me as a puppet," said Yuri.

"You already have made that mistake," said Pegasus, staring at him sternly. His Millennium Eye glimmering in the sun from underneath his white-gray hair. "I am sure we have hundreds of options to maintain a decent fighting force without the need of Lord Antilles Dragonheart's army of knights and sellswords."

"He made valid points?"

"And you didn't ask Yugi-boy for council? He was there was he not? Antilles is not the only one in Termnnia who's looking out for your best interest, Yuri."

Peter leaned towards Yuri. A flock of seagulls called out overhead. Then he said, "And let me tell you, as your chief advisor, that my brother is not looking out for your best interests, my dear boy. My brother and his family have been after that cursed throne for years."

"You couldn't have sent me a letter and asked me for help?" asked Pegasus. "And what of your friends? They are not tagging along to make you look good, their job is to council you as well and aid in weighing your decisions. Now you marry that horny little girl, and get Antilles ever closer to the Diamond Throne."

"Can you name one person who doesn't want the Diamond Throne?" Yuri asked.

Ren nodded his head. His arms folded over his chest, leaving his waffles and grapes cold in the ocean breeze.

"No, I can't," said Pegasus, "for that is a seat of power that everyone is after, even if they have to kill you to get it. That is why you must be wary of your allies Yuri, even your friends. Now is not the time to be so trusting. Have you not heard of the Dragonheart Rebellion?"

"Just a few snippets of information," said Yuri.

"It began a few short years before you were born," said Gekko. "Antilles' father Julius Dragonheart gathered up a force of every sellsword, hedge knight, dragonrider, and House loyal to his banner. Many Houses joined his side, Yuri, and even though the rebellion is over they still pledge allegiance to House Dragonheart which means that you don't have many friends."

"He is right," said Peter. "A lot of fanatics loyal my family would gladly raise sword with my brother or any other member of my family. Even Alexandra." He scoffed. "Definitely Alexandra. That is why support for you is so low."

"How many Houses?" Yuri asked

"Hundreds," Pegasus answered, briskly. "From almost every hold in Termnnia. They had enough man power to successfully take over Rassay with their ancient Des Volstgalph called Mortis the Black Storm, a monstrous beast who was almost the size of the castle's eastern wing," he raised an arm up at the castle so Yuri could get an idea of how big the beast was.

"They had dragons so powerful? I thought the dragons returned to Saafani after the Inquisition."

"Many of them didn't," said Peter. "Some of them chose to stay here in Termnnia. Some have pledge their services to Great Houses, such as mine. Others live in hiding across the continent influencing us in ways we couldn't possibly imagine. Wise creatures, dragons."

"And how did Yugi, Antar, and my father win the rebellion if the Dragonhearts had such a powerful monster?"

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh is a powerful Summoner," said Peter. "I admired him since I was a boy. He called forth creature upon creature to aid him in battle."

"But it was not Yugi who won the battle," said Gekko. "It was Antar."

"Technically it was Yami's mistress," said Ren. "The woman who smells of strawberries. She escaped from her prison while Yugi fought against the Knight of the Afternoon Sun. The Divine Beasts were in her hands and she gave them to Antar. He summoned Ra and that was the end of it. Mortis the Black Storm took off carrying Antilles and his sister into the mountains. The Dragonhearts wouldn't be seen again until after Antilles married his sister to Lord Janis, the King of Dragon's Nest."

"Who is she?" Yuri asked. "I keep hearing of references to this woman who Yami was intrigued with. Was she Yami's old love."

"Yami?" said Peter. "I thought his name was Yugi."

"Just another surname," said Ren. "It means Dark in elvish."

"Dark Yugi? You make it sound like his has an alternate form. Which he could for all I know. One moment he is small like me, other times I see him he is taller than even Yuri. Are my eyes cheated by some spell or is there something going on here?"

"That is a subject for another time," said Pegasus.

Ricky felt his heart drop as he sat on Yuri's shoulders. He wanted to hear more. "What a fascinating story," he said. "Hello!" His eyes popped into hearts when he saw a green-haired beauty approach the table wearing a glittery gold dress.

"Priscilla!" Yuri exclaimed, getting out of his seat. "Is that you?"

"Yuri, I was hoping to get to see you before the tournament."

"Ah, so you've met the owner of Celestial," said Pegasus. He kissed Priscilla's hand. "It is a card shop with cards so rare, so powerful, that the shop itself is hard to find. I give my finest creations to her."

"And then I reveal myself to those who I deem worthy to have those cards," said Priscilla.

"And you gave Yuri those rare Puzzle Cards, didn't you?" Gekko asked.

"Puzzle cards?" asked Ren. "What are those?"

"A new form of monster that Master Pegasus wishes to release when the time is right. We are debating whether we should, because they are too powerful."

"Tell me about it," said Yuri. "When I dueled Chazz Princeton with those cards it almost seemed unfair what they did to him."

"So is their power," Priscilla said turning around and sitting down on the edge of the table, thankfully bolted down into the red-cobbled ground so it could support her weight. Yuri heard Ricky heavily breathing into his ear seeing the tight dress perfectly line with her form.

"Well then," said Peter. "I don't suppose you wouldn't have another one of those cards laying around, would you? It seems that our dear prince not only lost a duel, but his best monster to a little runt named Ohgi."

"You lost the Black Tyranno, Yuri?" Priscilla asked.

"I'm afraid I did. Princess Evelyn tried to win it back for me the other day, but Ohgi proved too tough."

Priscilla rubbed her chin as she thought. "Well, I'm not normally supposed to do this," Priscilla got off the table and went to Yuri.

"These might help you." She reached into her purse and took out two cards encased in gold. "I was hoping they would be gifts for your coronation, but it seems like these are desperate times."

"Wow," said Yuri. He got a monster called Grarl Guardian of the Kings and an armored beast called Sauro-Dragon Bismarck.

"You'd better not get too generous with your collection, Priscilla," Pegasus advised her.

"I understand master," Priscilla said, bowing apologetically. "But Yuri needs every advantage he can get."

"Shiny cards don't make one a duelist," said Peter. "Yuri has tons of shiny cards in his deck yet he lost all the same."

"Perhaps Yuri should have a little training," said Priscilla. "I am to understand that the winner of the tournament faces you in a duel as a prize. That's a duel I want you to win My Lord."

"Indeed," said Peter. "We can't have Yuri losing twice, now can we? I want to see Yuri rule this school as its king. But to do that you must beat the Academy Kaiser, Zane Truesdale. That young man has never lost a duel throughout his education in this school. In the coming months, he will graduate from this school and he needs an opponent for the ceremonial graduation duel that is to take place before he leaves. He has three candidates for an opponent right now those being Seto Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, and Yugi Muto."

"Not me, eh?"

"You have to prove yourself to him if you wish to duel against him, Yuri," said Ren. "Zane is no pushover, I assure you. That's a match I would pay to see."

"How will you do that if you're not in school anymore?" Yuri asked. "You're going back to Rassay to guard Pegasus in case my cousin Hector marches on the City of Kings."

"He doesn't have the man power to siege Rassay," chuckled Pegasus. "Nevertheless, he is rumored to have a shadowy figure walking alongside him, and I speak not of the Shadow Lady. This figure is rumored to be from the Sisterhood, an organization of assassins comprised of all women. You fought once such assassin in the Pillar of Termnnia, right Yuri?"

"I don't want to remind myself of that horrible place," said Yuri. "I would rather take a stroll through hell than go through all that again. But you are right, I did fight an assassin from this Sisterhood."

"Damn, the babes are after ya left and right!" Ricky joked.

"This is no laughing matter, rodent," said Peter. "The Sisterhood is notorious for always seeing their contracts done. They will never tire. They will never eat. They will never sleep. They will chase you into the darkest pits of the Shadow Realm if they have to if you are unlucky enough to find yourself in their shit-list."

Ricky's ears drooped sadly and he hunched down.

"Ren is one of the best swordsmen in Rassay," said Pegasus. "If what they say about Hector is true, I can find no better bodyguard to be by my side."

They heard a crack from up above them. One of the pillars was leaning towards them.

"MOVE! MOVE!" shouted Ren.

They scattered out of the way as the pillar fell and crushed their table.

"What in the Ten Hells!" shouted Pegasus.

"Oh boy, that was close!" said Yuri.

"Blasted maintenance," Peter said scraping food off his garments. "I will have their heads for this."

"What could have caused that thing to fall?" Ren asked.

"Mayhaps it was the wind," said Priscilla. "It doesn't matter. We're okay."

As they gathered themselves, two mischievous ghosts watched from behind a tree.

"I told ya that plan wouldn't work!" said Creep.

"Well it was a lot better than your plan!" snapped Scratch. "Just how do you expect us to find a hundred scorpions to put into his bed!"

"I don't know, this island is huge. There's bound to be some nasty creepy-crawlies around."

"Come on, Creep, it's back to the drawing board. If we don't get this kid before All Hallows Eve, Ally is going to send us back to the Shadow Realm."

"NO! NO!" wailed Creep. "I can't go back there! I love the beautiful sun. The smell of the air and the soft breeze against my face! And the girls Scratch. So many beautiful girls on this island alone. I can't go back to the Shadow Realm, Scratch, I can't go back I'll go stir crazy!"

Scratch pounded him on the head with a loud conk!

"Thanks?" groaned Creep. "I needed that."

"Lighten up will you, you fucking ignoramus!" He dashed towards the forests of the island.

"Hey wait for me!" Creep yelled and zoomed after him.

Still shaken by his experience, Yuri strolled up the hill towards the school.

"Yuri!" Jaeyoung shouted.

Yuri turned to face him. He sounded angry. Jaeyoung was walking hand in hand with Xifeng from a dirt path that led to the shore where it appeared they had a swim. Jaeyoung wore no shirt and black swimming trunks with gold dragons. His body covered in battle scars and ancient runes and Xifeng looking enticing in a black string bikini.

"I need to talk to you now."

"I'm all ears," said Yuri.

"Why did you give the title of chief advisor to that imp?"

"Peter?" Yuri asked. "He's going to my uncle."

"I beg your pardon but that title should go to one of us. Your Knights of the Termnnian Table."

"I had to. We need to be in good relations with them."

Jaeyoung said something in Uzumenese to Xifeng. She nodded and kissed him and Jaeyoung patted her lightly on the derriere sending her off. His smile faded as he walked closer to Yuri. His muscles were like iron and seemed to bulge with anger. Yuri felt like he could rip his head off at any moment.

"You are being unreasonable. It was WE who went to hell and back with you to locate Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. Not Peter. Not Antilles. And not Alexandra! We did all the fighting. All the suffering while they hid in the Red Mountain!"

"What is your beef with Alexandra? She is going to be my wife. Deal with it, dude."

"She is not for you!"

"What makes you say that?"

"She is part of the Dragonhearts, possibly the single most hated family in all of Termnnia. And the most corrupt."

"You don't even know her! She's different."

"She is not a wife fit for you my friend. She's dangerous."

"What, are you saying you deserve her, hotshot?"

"I beg your pardon!" Jaeyoung said moving closer until he stood over Yuri.

"You heard me. Xifeng not good enough for you."

"Watch what you say, bastard," Jaeyoung's face went red. "I don't want to be responsible for killing the future High King. If you think I'm jealous that you're going to marry that whore and not me you are sadly mistaken."

"You watch who you call whore, Jaeyoung. I love her."

"Oh, is that it? You love her? She wags her ass in your face, entices you with her tits and you love her. You know the only reason you're marrying her is because you've been played like a pawn on the board! Antilles has plenty of gold hidden all over Termnnia. Enough to pay for an army twice that size for a thousand years."

Yuri scoffed.

"I am not the enemy here, Yuri. Open your eyes."

"I'm not saying you are, but villainizing the Dragonhearts isn't going to make our alliance strong. I have hundreds of Houses that are against me."

"Because they support the Dragonhearts, the very fiends you get close with you fucking imbecile! Being friends with them and marrying their wench isn't going to change their minds about you. Stas, Michael, and Marcel's families sacrificed a lot for hundreds of years to keep them off the throne after the Unification, Marcel lost his mother in the rebellion that put Antar Wallcroft XIII on the throne. They don't appreciate what you're doing, Yuri. And just so you know, I have a civil war going on in my country. My people are starving, my cities burn, yet I left them because Master Yu-Gi-Oh assured me that I would be aiding a king so great he compares to the mighty Tiberius Pendragon. Now I'm not so sure anymore. I don't see a warrior. I don't see a king. All I see before me is a pawn. And if you're not careful that's all you're going to be."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"He fell from the rooftops?" Avi asked the commander of security at the White Palace. He stood in the foyer of their suite, the wooden fan above them cooled him from the heat outside.

"No doubt about it," the man in tactical gear said, handing Avi a chipped sword. "We found this lodged in one of the gargoyles up top. My guess is he was playing knights and monsters with the gargoyles and got his sword lodged into one of them. It was stuck in the stone pretty deep. He possibly lost his footing trying to get it out and tumbled down the courtyard to his death. Poor little lad."

"And what of our dragon?" Avi asked.

"We're doing everything we can to find it My Lady. We are searching every nook, every crevice. If your dragon is in the White Palace we will find it."

"Thank you, sir."

"My Lady," the commander bowed before leaving.

Avi went to the living room where Aldara sat on the couch sobbing. Avi sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry Aldara. I know what it's like to lose a friend."

"I told him to stop climbing the roofs," Aldara hiccuped. "He's done that since I first found him, always scaring me half to death! Tordo you stupid idiot why didn't you listen to me? First I lost Ser Gerhalos, now my Tordo's gone, and my Baby Tiragon is missing too."

"We'll find him," said Avi. "I know we will."

Ser Damien, Throvor, and Ser Arthur were leaning against the walls in silence, honoring their lost friend.

The door to their suite opened. Fira and Yako Pegasus entered the room followed by Aigami and Yusei Fudo.

"I've searched all night," Fira proclaimed, out of breath. "There is no sign of our baby. But we'll keep looking."

"I am sorry for your loss," Yusei said, after bowing with respect. "If you require anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Likewise," Aigami bowed as well. "Poor little guy. I was starting to get to know him."

"Bless you both," sobbed Aldara.

"I do not wish to push you into this," said Aigami, "but, My Lady, they are awaiting you at the tourney."

"The tournament!" said Throvor. "How can you think of the tournament at a time like this?"

"Mayhaps it will ease the tension in Lady Avi," said Yusei. "And in light of the attack a few days ago, I humbly ask to be your guard while you fight in the games, My Lady."

"I will be honored to have a Knight of the Crimson Dragon by my side," said Avi. "Thank you, Ser Yusei."

"Just Yusei, My Lady," he said with a wide grin. "I will await you in the fields. They have set up the dueling grounds."

"You all go ahead," said Aldara. "I wish to spend some time alone if you please."

"There you are!" Stefan cried out, entering the sitting room where Avi and her companions gathered. He rushed to his betrothed and embraced her in a hug and a kiss. "And how are all of you feeling? If you wish for me to postpone the games…"

"No," said Avi. "I will fight. Tordo would have wanted it."

Aldara wailed. Poor Tordo so wanted to watch the fights that were going to take place in honor of Avi and Stefan's engagement.

"There, there," Stefan said walking to her and embracing her in a hug. "It's going to be okay. Tordo is now with the Goddesses and their loving embrace."

Avi bit her trembling lips. Stefan for her was honorable man. He was a devout follower of Yeyu and yet comforted Aldara with the afterlife of her belief, not his.

"But he is not here with me, My Lord," Aldara keened into his chest. "He is not here with me!"

"I know," Stefan whispered, rubbing her back.

"He wanted to be a knight! He so wanted to be a knight!"

"Then we shall knight him posthumously!" declared Stefan. "He braved many dangers and monsters for Lady Avi. An honorable boy, he was."

"One of the bravest I've ever known!" Fira declared. "It mattered not where Avi went to find her dragons. He followed. He fought his fears and followed. The qualities of a brave soul!"

"We shall name him Ser Tordo the Brave!" Stefan declared.

Ser Arthur, Ser Damien, Throvor and even Yusei raised their fists in the air and cheered.

"Thank you, My Lord," Aldara hiccuped again, trying to smile.

"Don't mention it," Stefan kissed the half-elf on her forehead. "No go bathe in the springs. My maids will herb the water with nightshade to calm you down. Do not weep anymore, Aldara. It is said that the departed cannot rest if they see their loved ones in constant sorrow. Dry those tears and let us honor a day of games in memory of Ser Tordo."

Aldara nodded and got up. Everyone began to leave, but Avi went with Aldara to the bathhouse.

"You are not coming?" Thorvor asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with her a little longer," said Avi. "I will meet you at the fields."

"And you'd better kick some ass, Lady Avi. I heard Lady Arietta is going to be fighting at the games."

Avi's smile faded.

"Time to show that bitch who's the real Summoner, aye?" said Ser Damien.

Avi nodded and walked Aldara to the steps that led down to the lower levels of the castle.

Meanwhile, Fira and Stefan made sure no one was around to let loose their laughter.

"Pathetic," said Fira. "I can't believe I said all that. It is a shame to give the title of knight to such a cowardly creature, even in death."

"It is almost time," said Stefan. "After today's games, Termnnia will go through a series of events that will change the course of history forever."

"And I will be there by your side, right?"

"I fear not," said Stefan. "You must remain with Lady Avi."

"What?"

"You must lead her to Arath Indol, the ancient ruin where one of her dragons sleeps. Then, and only then, you will come back to Naralia with me, and we can begin with the plan."

"But I've already done enough with Avellana!" said Fira. She put her arms around his neck. "You are just too good. Last night was amazing. And the Dragonslayer did beautifully in bed with us. Even now I long for the taste of her in my mouth again. And the feeling of you inside me. Please, let me stay."

"Don't screw this up for me, because you enjoy a good fuck, Fira. I've paid a lot of money to get you into the Domino City Army and sacrificed a lot of people to get you noticed by the Daltons. Just do this one thing for me, and I promise I am all yours."

"As you wish, my king." She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss back.

"Don't screw this up, Fira. If you do, I'll toss you over a cliff like I did that stupid beast, Ser Gerhalos."

"Hey! You can trust me, My Lord. As a Templar of the Church I will obey."

"You two really need to be more vigilant," Daralis said entering the room. "I heard you all the way down the hall. You two best be a little warier. The Daltons have eyes and ears on every stone in every part of this city. And as for you, Stefan, was it wise to just push the little bastard out the window?"

"I thought it was a rather efficient way to get rid of him," Stefan said brushing past Fira and Daralis. He made for the door.

"What gave you that notion?" Daralis asked.

"I read it in a book once," Stefan said disappearing down the hall.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"I never thought children failing in school could be such a wondrous thing," Alexandra said, walking with Yuri arm in arm towards the lake to have a picnic.

"It must be really bad if Blizzard Dragon has called back the frost," said Yuri.

"Well, you can blame technology for that," said Alexandra setting down the basket into the grass. "All the kiddies like to do is watch stupid videos on their phones and it rots their minds. But I don't mind. Their failure is not my problem and I rather enjoy our tropical weather. Sit my love."

"Right," Yuri said, sitting down on the grass. Alexandra opened the basket and handed him a fried chicken wing they bought from one of the restaurants in the school.

"I'm so glad for weekends," said Alexandra, smelling the crisp air. The sail of a Spike Seadra poked out of the water, but they had nothing to worry about, as the Sea Serpents were friends of the students of the academy. "We have no work to do and I can spend my time with you." She rested her cheek on his shoulder and gave a passionate sigh. "Have I grown on you, my love?"

"You're something else, I have to admit," said Yuri. "Yeah, you're not so bad, princess."

"Oh, it pleases me to hear you say that," she kissed his shoulder. "Look at those muscles. Those Legionnaire forged you well."

"Yeah, I owe them a lot."

"I also heard you secretly named the hero who trained you the new Caesar."

"I had to," said Yuri. "I left that country without a ruler and he was the best candidate I had. It was the least I could do to repay him for all the lessons. If it hadn't been for him, I would have died in the Pillar of Termnnia while searching for the God Cards."

"May I see them?" Alexandra asked with wonder in her eyes.

Yuri nodded. There was a glass case hanging underneath the Pendant of the Kings that held his three monsters. He opened the case making her gasp in awe. "Can I hold them?" she said almost in a whisper. Yuri kissed her forehead and handed them to her. Their holographic foil when touching the sun, lit up Alexandra's face in rainbow hues.

"They're so beautiful." She moved the cards from side to side to see their raised 3D images.

"Well, well, well," Mai Valentine said approaching the couple. "I thought I'd find you two love birds here."

"Mai!" Yuri said in surprise. He stood up to look at his godmother.

"Well," Alexandra said, standing up as well. "The Delight of Termnnia in the flesh. Nice."

"Congratulations on your wedding lover boy," Mai said embracing Yuri.

"It's wonderful to see you, Mai." Yuri said when Mai let him go of her hug. "What can I do for you?"

"It's a beautiful day, the weather is warm, we have nothing to do. So I was wondering if you and I could have a duel."

"Oh!" said Alexandra. Mai Valentine had been her favorite duelist since she was a small girl. Though a girl with a cold heart, Mai was her heroine. To see her in a duel was a real honor.

"Really?" said Yuri. "A duel with you Professor? Of course, I would."

"Great, come with me." Mai said. He held up her hand and morphed her gold white swirled ring into a white Duel Disk trimmed with platinum. Yuri morphed his own ring into a Duel Disk. Alexandra picked up the picnic basket and ran far from the battlefield to watch the match.

They both started with 8000 Life Points.

"Good luck." said Yuri.

"Thank you now ladies first." said Mai. "And I call ―Harpie Lady in attack mode!"

 **Harpie Lady**

 **ATK/1300 DEF/1400**

"Then I set one card face down. That's it for me honey-bunny."

"All right, I summon Kabazauls in attack mode."

Yuri summoned a forty-foot hippo-like dinosaur that had the color of a radish. Going down its spine were long white spikes.

 **Kabazuals**

 **ATK/1700**

"Kabazauls attack Harpie Lady."

Kabazauls reared on its hind legs and clumsily walked towards Harpie Lady. It raised its hand in the air ready to cut Harpie Lady to ribbons with its seventeen inch claws.

"You just walked right into my Trap, I activate Mirror Wall!"

A wall of crystals formed I front of Kabazauls. His reflection showed perfectly on the wall.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"Kabazauls went smack-dab into his reflection, causing his attack points to get cut in half."

Kabazauls' attack went from 1700 to 850. He was now weaker than Harpie Lady.

"Oh-no." said Yuri.

"Oh yes baby." said Mai. "Harpie Lady COUNTER ATTACK!"

Harpie Lady flew out from her crystal sanctuary and slashed Kabazauls in the face exposing the white of his skull. Kabazauls fell backwards and died. Yuri's Life Points went down to 7550.

"Well isn't that a kick in the ass." said Yuri. "Your turn."

"Thank you. I choose to summon a monster in face down defense position and not to do anything else this turn."

"You sure?" Yuri asked.

"I'm positive hon, your turn." Mai's Life Points suddenly dropped to 6000.

"Hey Mai, why did you Life Points go down?" Yuri asked.

"Oh you'll see."

"Okaaay, my turn." said Yuri. "I summon Two-Headed King Rex."

Yuri summoned a two-headed dinosaur that stood on two legs. On its back it had two twenty-foot wings. The color of his body was royal purple, the eyes burned like molten gold and its claws and horns were pure ivory.

 **Two-Headed King Rex**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

"Two-Headed King Rex, attack Harpie Lady!"

Two-Headed King Rex jumped into the air and stuck its foot out to stomp Harpie Lady. He instead stomped the wall of crystals again. Harpie Lady flew out and stuck her claw into King Rex's throat ripping out the throat. Yuri's monster made sickening gurgles and fell backwards. Yuri's Life Points fell to 7050.

"What!" Yuri groaned.

"You ran into my Mirror Wall again, what are they teaching you? Don't you know that Mirror Wall is a permanent trap?"

"Someone hasn't been paying attention in class," teased Alexandra.

"Now, it's my turn," said Mai. "I equip my Harpie Lady with a spell card called Blonde Seduction."

Harpie Lady's hair suddenly turned golden blonde. "This will prevent me from having to pay two-thousand of my Life Points to keep my Mirror Wall out and gives my Harpie Lady seven hundred extra attack points; now HARPIE LADY ATTACK YURI'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

Harpie Lady's talons began to glow blue and started to grow until they were twelve inches long. Harpie Lady flew towards Yuri and scratched him across the chest. Yuri rubbed his chest and fell to his knees as his Life Points decreased to 5050.

"Honestly hon, I expected a lot more from you, but I've got to say I haven't had this much fun in years." Mai laughed.

"It's no use," Yuri said, drawing his next card. "I summon Black Stego in attack mode; place two cards face down and end my turn."

Mai raised an eyebrow when she saw Yuri's Stegosaurus appear on the field. It only had 1200 attack points."

"Yuri, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" Yuri asked.

"You know my Harpie Lady has more attack points than your Black Stego."

"So."

"Oh, very funny, honey. Now it's my turn, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster; this will clear out all out all the cards in your Spell and Trap Zone."

Harpie Lady grew six fifteen foot wings and flew upside down over Yuri's cards, brushing them all away.

 _I don't believe it_ , thought Yuri, _Mai's been creaming me with just one monster._

"Well, now that there is no more threat, I flip summon another Harpie Lady,"

"Oh, shit another one." said Yuri.

"And next I use the spell Elegant Egotist, this allows me to summon Harpie Lady Sisters."

Yuri went pale.

The three harpies had gold armor. One of the sisters had long rosy pink hair, the second had short orange hair, and the last had long wild blue hair.

 **Harpie Lady Sisters**

 **ATK/ 1950 DEF/2100**

"And since I haven't normal summoned anything yet, I think I'll do so now, I summon Harpie's Brother."

 **Harpie's Brother**

 **ATK/ 1800 DEF/600**

Yuri now had to deal with four harpies.

"Harpie Lady! Attack Black Stego!"

Harpie Lady rocketed towards Black Stego. Black Stego curled into a ball and Harpie Lady went SMACK! right into a digital-like force field. Mai lost 700 Life Points, bringing her to 5300.

"Hey, what' the deal?" she asked. "How did your Black Stego suddenly switch to defense mode. You can't do that, that's cheating."

"Whoa, whoa, professor, Black Stego went to defense mode because of its effect. When it gets attacked, it switches to defense mode. And since its defense is two thousand none of your monsters can destroy it."

"Not yet. I end my turn," said Mai

"Now it's my turn. I activate Heavy Storm which blows away all spell and traps."

Mai's Mirror Wall and Blonde seduction were blown away by a strong gust of wind. "I now, sacrifice Black Stego to summon Dark Driceratops."

 **Dark Driceratops**

 **ATK/ 2400**

Yuri's monster was fourteen feet tall. It had three short crooked horns on its head. The mouth was a gold massive beak. Dark Driceratops had wrinkly emerald skin and two thirty-foot purple feathery wings sticking out of its neck.

"Attack Harpie Lady!" commanded Yuri.

Dark Driceratops flew up high and body slammed the Harpie Lady. Her arm stuck out from under the monster's stomach. It twitched and fell limp then evaporated. Dark Driceratops flew back up high and landed on Yuri's side of the field. Mai lost 1100 Life Points bringing her Life Points to 4900.

"That ends my turn."

"Not bad baby." Mai said, drawing her card. She looked at it and smiled seductively. "I activate the field spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground!"

The meadow around the lake was transformed into a windy baron canyon that had a stream as thin as a puddle. There were bones of monsters and humans littered all over the ground.

"What does this do?" Yuri asked.

"This field spell increases the attack and defense of all Winged-Beasts by two hundred points. Once during my turn I can destroy one Spell or Trap on your side on the field but for now I think I'll summon Cyber Harpie!"

Yuri did not see anything. All he heard was a loud screech and a loud _whoosh_ that went over his head. It took him a while to notice but he finally realized that Mai's Harpies were gone. "Now I equip my Cyber Harpie with Rose Whip increasing her attack by three hundred."

"Where'd they go?"

"Into the shadows." Mai whispered. "They're hunting you. They're waiting for you to summon your next monster." Shadows flew all over the canyon. Rocks fell from ledges from the top of the canyon. The sound of claws scratching on rocks made Yuri nervous. Mai chuckled and shouted: "HARPIE LADY SISTERS ATTACK!"

Dark Driceratops grew nervous. Yuri heard a rock fall behind him. He gasped and ducked as the three Harpies flew above him and grabbed Dark Driceratops, taking it to the top of the canyon. There was a loud roar that echoed from the top of the canyon. Moments later Dark Driceratops' not-so-clean skull fell before Yuri's feet. He lost 150 Life Points taking him to 4900.

"Now, Cyber Harpie, attack Yuri's Life Points!"

The Cyber Harpie flew from the sky. She had purplish-black armor and a laser whip. She raised it high and struck Yuri with it. Yuri twitched and screamed in agony. Tears began to form in his eyes as he dropped to his knees. His Life Points went down to 2500.

"That's enough, I end my turn."

The blow from the whip knocked the wind out of Yuri. It took him a while to get up. When he was back on his feet, he drew his card. "I play the spell Turnabout Treasure. If this is the only card I have in my hand I can draw cards from my deck equal to the amount of face up cards you have on the field. I count six so I get to draw six cards."

Mai waited as Yuri drew his six cards.

"I summon Archaeopteryx!"

Yuri smiled. "I waited all year to finally use this. I'm sorry I had to use it against you."

Mai grew nervous. "What that bird?"

"No, Mai, a monster I hold in my hand. Here's how I'll summon it. I activate the card Ultra-Evolution Pill – Revised Formula. I tribute a Winged- Beast to summon a dinosaur from my hand."

"Black Tyranno?"

"Well, no," said Yuri. "I'm still in the process of getting him back. But this next monster is going to make you wish it was my dear Black Tyranno," he flipped his card around to show Mai. She gasped in shock. "This is Ultimate Tyranno, when he gets summoned, he activates as nasty ability. He attacks all monsters you have." Yuri waved as he disappeared behind a pillar of purple smoke coming out of Archaeopteryx. The smoke rose up a mile high.

"Yuri?" cried Mai. "Where'd you go? Yuri this isn't funny. Where are you!"

A loud roar coming out of the pillar of smoke answered her. The earth began to quake. An enormous foot stepped out of the smoke. Mai saw one of the most terrifying monsters she had ever seen. It was so tall half of its head, the size of a truck, was poking out of the canyon. The beast had black natural armor over brown shaggy skin.

The muscles on the legs were red. Its haunting onyx black eyes were locked onto Mai's making her shiver. The monster took two titanic steps out of the smoke snorting as it did. The status projection showed a heart pounding 3000 attack points. From behind the smoke Mai heard "ATTACK!" Ultimate Tyranno's eyes rolled to the back of its head like a Great White Shark. In a berserk fury Ultimate Tyranno began tearing apart the canyon walls. Like a frightened flock of swallows the harpies flew out. Ultimate Tyranno first devoured all three of the Harpie Lady sisters.

Next Ultimate Tyranno was looking for Harpie Lady. Harpie Lady flew out from under a rock Ultimate Tyranno roared causing a rock slide behind Mai. Harpie's Brother flew from behind it. Cyber Harpie was whipping Ultimate Tyranno with her laser whip and Rose Whip but the metallic scales prevented him from feeling pain. Ultimate Tyranno smashed his body against Cyber Harpie and the wall crushing and killing her instantly. Ultimate Tyranno then attacked Harpie's Brother by stomping on him. Finally, all that was left was the regular Harpie. Ultimate Tyranno crushed her with its tail as she was trying to fly away behind her.

 **Total Damage**

 **4550**

Mai dropped to her knees as her Life Points plummeted to 350. She looked blankly at Ultimate Tyranno. The smoke and dust cleared away revealing Yuri fanning his face with his hand and coughing.

"Wow, your turn Mai," he said happily.

Mai chuckled and shook her head. "No honey, I've got nothing in my deck that can stand up to that Ultimate Tyranno and I don't want to see any more of my Harpies get killed." Mai put her hand on her deck. "You win babe."

"But, you still have three hundred-fifty Life Points left."

"Sweetie, I'm surrendering, you won."

The canyon faded and they returned to the meadow.

"So, she surrendered," whispered Alexandra. "Pitiful, but I still love her nonetheless."

"I've got to say Yuri, you've got spunk. I've never seen a first year duel like that since Zane Truesdale came into the school."

"You weren't so bad yourself Mai." said Yuri.

"I hope we can duel again, Yuri. That was fun. But watch out, I'll be kicking your ass next time."

* * *

 **1 hour later**

* * *

Duelist Academy was heavily decorated for the Month of the Dead, and Halloween, a holiday from Earth that sneaked its way through the Gates creating more festivities and offending more Yeryunists. The furniture and the hallways were covered in cobwebs; the intercoms in the school played scary sounds; teachers gave out candy after class (Crowler and Kaiba gave away cheap mints), and Jack-o-Lanterns grinned at students as they passed by. The halls were decorated with giant spider webs where a spider-like Duel Monster called, Jirai Gumo, would lunge out and grab you for a quick scare before presenting you with a bag of Halloween-themed Duel Monster cards, and a chocolate cupcake with orange frosting. There were special effects on the windows to the classrooms showing images of horror. The windows to Serenity's room had zombies pressing against the doors, as if trying to get out. Joey's had a spooky skeleton dancing crew and Mai's had a poor teenage girl being chased by an undead murderer. She pounded on the windows, screaming for help.

Fake rotting corpses sat in the chairs all over the school, and Chancellor Sheppard hired people dressed as scary monsters or psychotic murderers with chainsaws, and real ghosts moaning all over the halls to pop out and scare unsuspecting students that walked by their hiding places. Holographic lightning with life-like thunder blasted the halls. As Yuri, Jaden Evelyn and Phoenix were heading to Fusion, a swarm of bats flew over them circling them for a few seconds before screeching down the hall and chasing away Alexandra. Just then a group of psychos in hockey masks, wielding chainsaws jumped out from behind the curtains and chased Evelyn around. She clung onto Jaden, laughing and screaming, telling them to go away.

"Happy Halloween!" They would cry out before seeking another victim.

Yuri loved October very much, not just because of Halloween, but because it was the month of his birthday and for the people of Termnnia a day of independence from Anubis and his hordes of orcs and monsters.

But it was hard for Yuri to enjoy all the fun without his Black Tyranno. Only a few days had gone, but it felt like an eternity since his first loss. Ohgi could be seen in the halls holding up his prize and boasting about how he beat Yuri. Many college students crowded around him to hear the story of the duel after school in the northern courtyard where the Elderglow Tree stood, of course, they wanted to hear about his ice cream date with Alexandra, who still felt sour towards Yuri for losing that duel. Ever since then, Ohgi felt he had a huge claim to her.

"Is it true?" asked a dorky Eldori college student. "Did you really beat Yuri?"

"Don't believe me, here's my prize," Ohgi said holding up the Black Tyranno card.

"Whoa," hooted the students.

"Man, it must have been a really tough match."

"Naw, it was easy." said Ohgi. "That guy couldn't duel even if his life depended on it. He was no challenge." He spotted Yuri, Phoenix and Jaden walking to their next class. Yuri spotted the kid, looked at him poisonously, and proceeded onward.

"You guys should have seen it," boasted Ohgi, raising his voice so Yuri could hear. "I was Duel Monsters champ, and Yuri was Duel Monsters chump. I got his rarest and best card and betrothed has officially become my bitch."

"Damn Yuri," Chazz sneered while leaning against a tree. "You lost your best card and your girl at the same time. How pathetic!"

"Coming from a duelist who lost to him," said Phoenix.

"So what did you two do during your date?" asked one of Ohgi's admirers.

"She ended the night with a little kiss to my cheek."

"Nice." said one of the college students.

"You're my hero, bro."

"OHGI!" Princess Evelyn shouted, darting across the courtyard.

"Uh-oh," said Jaden. "Look."

"Princess," said Ezra, trying to keep up. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"Come on, Evelyn," pleaded Antoine. "The kid just beat Yuri."

"What do you want?" Ohgi asked rudely.

"I challenge you to a match, for Yuri's Black Tyranno."

"Awww did you guys hear that?" said Ohgi. "Yuri's sent his little girlfriend to fight for him."

Everybody began to laugh.

"What's the matter, Yuri," teased one of the little kids in Ohgi's gang. "Can't play the game yourself."

"That's enough!" shouted Evelyn. "Yuri and Bastion both played beautifully. They almost had you beat,"

"Almost doesn't cut it sweetheart," said Ohgi. "Try as they might, they lost the game."

"Be that as it may, you have no right belittling Prince Yuri like this. And that card holds more importance than those pieces of junk from Starworld."

"Whoa, hold it right there, princess," said Ohgi. "Nobody insults my cards."

"But it's just fine when you do it," said Ezra.

"I won!" shouted Ohgi. "Yuri put his card on the line, he lost the duel, I won. So, are we going to play or what?"

"We are." said Evelyn. "The winner keeps the Black Tyranno."

"Fine, but if you lose you're going on a date with me!"

"Wow, Oghi's going to have two princesses!" cried one of Oghi's friend.

"You're the best boss."

"I accept," said Evelyn.

"She cares a lot for you, she does," said a cold voice that made Yuri jump. It was Dancer, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," said Yuri. "She's a good friend."

"You ready for this princess?" Ohgi boasted while he morphed his large diamond ring into a stunning Duel Disk.

Evelyn did not answer and morphed her bracelet into hers. She began the match and drew her card. After examining her hand, she summoned a little dragon with six legs and fluffy white feathers called Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman.

Ohgi and his friends burst out laughing when they saw the little creature.

"You've got to be kidding, princess! Is that all you got?"

"Yeah, Yuri's Kaiser Black Tyranno was twice his size!" boasted one of Ohgi's little friends. "And not even that beast could stand up to Ohgi!"

Evelyn interrupted them by explaining her little monster's effect. She could add a Destruction Sword card to her hand, then she sacrificed the whelp to summon her signature monster. Buster Blader.

"So, she runs a Buster Blader deck," said Yuri.

"She has ever since she was a little girl," said Ser Kevin, coming to join them with Ren by his side. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh was the one who taught her how to use it."

"But Buster Blader is a monster that's best to fight dragons," said Yuri. "Ohgi has machines. What good will he do."

"Our princess may surprise you, Yuri," said Kevin. "Watch."

"Yuri, it's good to see you again, little buddy."

"I wish I could have brought you along to the conference, brother," said Yuri.

"After all the shit that's happened, I'm glad I didn't," chuckled Ren. "By the way, I've got some letters for you."

"Important business I guess?" said Yuri.

"You can say that, but it's best I hand them to you after the match has ended."

"Indeed," said Dancer. "It would be disrespectful to leave the game when Evelyn is fighting for you."

Yuri nodded and remained where he was.

It was Ohgi's turn. He was a superb duelist, better than even Yuri. It proved hard to admit for Yuri, but Ohgi was in a league above him. He swarmed summoned his Starworld Fighter mechs, until he had a who squadron of them and his ace monster Starworld Champion Axion Galaxy which he used to harass Evelyn through the course of the game.

But Evelyn was no pushover. She too had beautiful skills with Duel Monsters. She used her Whelps to search her deck for the cards she needed until she summoned her Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman to the field. Then she Synchro Summoned, meaning she called on powerful monsters with the power of the stars. With her Buster Whelp (Lv 1) as a Tuner monster, she was able to combine it with her Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman (Lv 7) to create Buster Dragon, which appeared to be Buster Whelp in its adult form. It towered over Evelyn and gave a thunderous roar as it spread its hawk-like wings.

Ohgi was still not impressed.

"You think that overgrown chicken has what it takes to beat my Axion Galaxy, princess? He's my best monster, and when he gets played he spells doom to my opponents. Just asks Yuri and Paps!"

"OY!" shouted Bastion, who was watching the game from the top of a bridge. "Stop calling me that!"

"Paps! Paps! Paps!" the little children in Ohgi's group began to sing.

"You're a disgrace to the game, child!" Evelyn seethed, spraying out her words through her teeth. "You show no respect towards your opponent! My chicken as you call it will be the end of you, you little bastard!"

"Huh?" Ohgi said softly. His feelings got hurt, stinging his pride.

Evelyn then used the last few cards in her hands to bring back her Buster Blader and a Whelp to the field. Then the last spell in her hand was played. Destruction Swordsman Fusion, to fuse the Whelp and the Buster Blader together to make her ultimate swordsman. A heavenly arcane circle spun over her and then a divinely crafted sword shot out and struck the ground in front of Evelyn.

Ohgi stood where he was, breathless, while he watched a giant man in gleaming white armor trimmed with gold and indigo blue standing over her and picking up the sword.

Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman

ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2500

The crowd they drawn gasped with awe and amazement when they saw the monster Evelyn summoned.

"I love this school," Yuri said with glee filling his heart to the brim. For him, nothing was more stimulating than seeing a beautiful girl summoning an all-powerful monster to the field. He found it so hard to believe that something so commanding, so magnificent, be controlled by a girl so delicate and kind like Evelyn. The light that radiated from her swordsman made her glow like and angel and sparkles of light glimmered all around her.

Evelyn smiled her famous smile. Dancer could contain himself no longer. He walked to her and gave her a long kiss that made the kids cringe.

"Eeeewww!" they said.

"That's why I love you," Dancer purred into her ear. He kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Dance stop!" Evelyn exclaimed with a hearty laugh. "That tickles."

"I thought you liked that."

"Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, get a room!" yelled Ohgi. He high-scratchy voice more annoying than usual. "I've got a duel to win here!"

"Make it quick, love," said Dancer. He slapped her in the rump before walking back to Yuri's side.

"Keep it in your pants for once, Dancer," said Ren.

"I love it when she summons that Dragon Destroyer," said Dancer. "Something about seeing her stand beside such a dominant creature turns me on."

"I couldn't tell," Yuri aforesaid. His eyes darting to the left.

Evelyn fixed her hair and continued with her turn. She explained that her Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gained 1000 ATK and DEF points for every dragon-type monster he controlled on the field, and in the Graveyard. That just caused him to laugh.

"Are you stupid or something, princess? My monsters are machines. I have no dragons to power up your lame swordsman!"

Evelyn grinned again. "True, but you forget about my Buster Dragon. He turns all cards you control into dragon-type monsters!"

"WHAT!" shouted Ohgi.

He had three monsters on the field which turned into dragons. That was three thousand points raising her swordsman's ATK to 5800.

"I love that girl," said Dancer.

"Calm down, Ser Knight," said Ren.

But despite Evelyn's massive advantage, Ohgi turned things around and beat her with a new monster. A black monstrous machine called Starworld Champion Nexus. And with one fell swoop of his glowing green blade, he sliced Buster Blader in half and ending the game. Ohgi held his deck up high as his friends jumped up high and cheered, pumping their fists and chanting his name.

"You lose," said Ohgi.

"So it seems," said Evelyn, staring at the ground, sadly. "I am so sorry, Yuri."

"Don't blame yourself," said Yuri. "You dueled beautifully."

"Hah!" scoffed Ohgi. "She didn't fare any better than you did, Yuri. So, I guess that's a second princess to my arm, eh?"

"She is not going anywhere," Dancer said looking down at the boy. Ser Kevin took his side and so did Antoine.

"Uh, you know what, forget the date," said Ohgi. "Alexandra is plenty for me."

"Thank you," said Evelyn. "Oh, Yuri, I was so close."

"It's okay," said Yuri. This is a big eye-opener for me actually."

"What makes you say that?" said Ren.

"Back in our meeting earlier today, Pegasus we couldn't be good kings without being master duelists. I clearly have a lot to learn if I can lose to someone like Ohgi."

"I suppose you're right," said Jon. "But it still irks me to know while our families are fighting we're here dueling."

"We learn to duel so they don't have to fight," said Michael. "The Dueling Pact is still law, and Duel Monsters is still a game of kings. If we don't take it seriously, our enemies will walk all over us meaning our troops go into battle which means our armies grow smaller and so do our pockets. We have a lot to learn dear friends. Why don't we start with a few matches right here right now."

"So long as food is provided I'm in," said Jon.

"I'll get it,"said Evelyn. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Double cheeseburgers with everything on it," said Yuri. "Okay, who's playing me first?"


	93. Yugi's Secret

**Avi**

* * *

She awoke to the smell of cooked meat, minced pies, and the sound of pipes, drums, lutes, and tambourines marking the second day of the games. She did not participate the day before, for she and her companions were mourning the loss of Tordo, so the first day of the tournament was a series of gauntlet matches and exhibitions. Now that Avi has her mind at ease, she was ready to fight and show everyone that she was worthy of being called the Summoner of Dragons. There was a knock at her door, very soft and rhythmic. Avi placed a white silk robe over her nightgown and then answered the door.

"Master Aigami!" she said in surprise.

"Good morning Summoner," Aigami said in a bow. "Are you ready to begin your training, yet? I was expecting you by the lake at dawn."

"Oh dear!" Avi croaked. "I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies, Avi. I understand this has been a rough week for you. No matter, there is still time before your bout. Again, I shall wait for you by the lake."

"Thank you, master." Avi bowed apologetically. When Aigami left Avi quickly dressed into her white gown. She washed, had a quick breakfast and darted out of the White Palace to the gardens where the tourney was taking place. A few shadows darted overheard. Avi looked up and saw iron-clad knights riding atop of Gray Wings and a great blue beast called the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1.

Lesser Dragons, so-called because they lacked the magic and god-like power the true dragons had before they departed at the end of the Third Age. In the skies, she saw the beast that handed Avi her first and most humiliating defeat. Ignition Beast Volcannon. Lady Arietta the Summoner of Carta was no doubt pummeling a challenger nearby. Avi felt her heart beating in her chest when she came to realize her rival was here. She had learned a lot and grew stronger since they first battled, but would it be enough to defeat her?

"Good morning, My Lady," said Daralis Dragonslayer. She was leaning against a tree eating an apple. She bit into it again with a loud crunch. "Looking for Aigami?"

"I-I am," Avi said nervously.

"I am truly sorry for the loss of your little friend."

"I thank you," said Avi. "Poor little Tordo."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Trust me, Avi, you're in the Church now, believe it or not. And I am your only friend in this nest of vipers."

"So, this is the famous Summoner I keep hearing about." An Eldori with flaming orange hair arrogantly walked towards them wearing a white robe trimmed with black patterns over a full set of engraved steel plate enameled white. "I never expected dragons to be under the command of such a pretty girl."

"Hold it right there Ser Carlyle, I don't recall inviting you to the conversation."

"I don't need an invitation, certainly not from a kinslayer like yourself, Daralis. I am a Knight of the Church."

"Knight of the Church?" Avi asked.

"King Forrest created his own band of young knights to combat the Royal Termnnian Table," Daralis answered. "This one is Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter."

"Dragon Hunter?" Avi cried disapprovingly. "But...but why?"

"They make for good sport, dragons," Ser Carlyle boasted with stuck-up pride. He sounded pleased with what he was doing. He did hunt dragons who proved problematic for farmers and villagers who settled to close to their nests. Ser Carlye was they one they called to get rid of them, as though they were common pests. He killed them and their hatchlings. And he didn't hunt them just because the Church hated dragons. He killed them because he loved it.

"I want nothing more to do with you, Ser!" said Avi. "If dragons displease you so much, why have you come here to see me?"

"That's just it, I came to see you. I heard rumors from all knights across the land that the Summoner of Dragons is very hot! And damn you are, Summoner. I imagine King Stefan's got a lot to play with when you two consummate the marriage during your wedding night."

Avi slapped him, to which he laughed maniacally.

"MONSTER!" she shouted. "No! How dare I call you monster? I insult the cards! I am the Summoner of Dragons. You will show me respect!"

"So you like it rough?" he grinned. "I like that."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't summon one of my dragons!" Avi said calling her staff. "You think you're so tough, Ser Carlyle? Let's see how you fair against a true dragon of the Age of Legends!"

"I'm not afraid of your dragons," Ser Carlyle sneered. "Once the marriage is complete, I will have the weapon I need to take them down. And when I do get my new toy, you'd best play nice or..."

"You've said enough!" said Daralis. "Leave Ser Carlyle. And if I catch you around the Summoner again the church will be minus one knight."

"You dare threaten a knight of Pope Salvation?" Ser Carlyle giggled. "Bold, very bold. However, I have matters I must attend concerning the church. Have fun in you tournament, Avi. For soon, Termnnia will be making the change it so rightfully deserves. And not even your hero Prince Yuri will be able to stop it."

"Leave!" said Daralis. "Now!"

"This won't be the last you see of me Lady Avi. Until then, ta ta!"

"Thank you," Avi said looking at Daralis. Her heart was beating with fury and her cheeks turned cherry red. She had never been so insulted in her life.

"Think nothing of it," said Daralis.

"Mayhaps you can join me on my quest. I heard you are quite handy with a sword."

"You don't want me, Avi, trust me." Daralis said walking away. "Aigami waits for you by the lake. It's best not to keep him waiting."

Avi winced with confusion seeing the Dragonslayer leave like that. _These Naralians are so strange and full of riddles._ She then walked to the lake where Aigami was practicing combat with his staff. "Ah, there you are," he said. "I guess now we can begin."

"Thank you, master," Avi bowed.

"You look nervous?"

Avi looked to the skies again. Ignition Beast was still flying circles and destroyed a monster with his missile salvo.

"I can't do this!" Avi whimpered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Aigami said with a frown. "Perhaps the Stardust and Archfiend Dragons were wise not letting you summon them. If you are going to start panicking every time a challenge meets you, then if seems Saafani's blessing was wasted."

"I…I'm sorry. I've never engaged my dragons in combat before. Not like this. The last time I did, they were completely wiped out."

"We all suffer our losses, Avi. They are a necessity to greatness. We learn from our downfalls to make us stronger. If you tuck tail between your legs and sob every time you lose, well, you are not going to go far."

"I understand," said Avi, motivated by his words. She held out her arm and her staff appeared in her hands. "I am ready to learn."

"Good," Aigami said pointing his staff at the ground. "I have a gift for you, as a token of my appreciation."

"For?"

"For letting me join you." Aigami swung his staff over the grass. Fiery glyphs enveloped the ground. "Step into them," he commanded.

Avi did as she was told, and the glyphs snaked into the air, twirled around her and slithered into her mouth. Avi gasped and felt a surge of magical energy rush through her body. She heard a thunderous roar from the depths of her mind.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I took the liberty of acquiring a dragon for you," boasted Aigami.

"How did you come by that?"

"I am an Eyar, remember? They listen to us. Now, I will teach you the true art of Summoning, Avi. First off, I want you to summon your newest dragon and make him stronger while you do."

"And how, pray tell, do I do that?"

"By infusing your spirit energy with it. You can channel your essence into the creature you summon to give it a very powerful boost in strength, stamina, magic and more. But, I advise you to take great caution when you do. Infusing your dragons with your spirit energy means giving a piece of yourself to them. The more of spirit energy you give them, the weaker you become during the battle. And the weaker you become, the less strength you will have to summon another dragon in your battle."

"I see," said Avi. "Well here goes!"

She gave her staff a twirl. A bright blue aura radiated from her while she channeled her spirit into the staff. If stung her, but she willed through the light pain and summoned her new monster. The beast was made of solid gold and stood fifty feet tall with a wingspan of thirty feet. It had shiny white claws and a white underbelly of layered natural armor plating. It had burning green eyes and gave a monstrous bellow into the morning as it arrived into the world. The blue aura the enveloped Avi now steamed over the dragon's body.

"A Victory Dragon!" gasped Avi with amazement. "Oh, my!" Even after all the battles she has been through with her dragons, she still found it hard to believe that she had the power to summon these awesome creatures.

"Impressive monster, Avi," Aigami said with a proud chuckle.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"By becoming the Royal Summoner of Termnnia," said Aigami. "That is all the reward I could ask from you."

"Thank you very much!" Avi bowed. "I hope this will give me an edge in the coming battles. Perhaps I could even impress the Stardust and Archfiend dragons enough to join me."

"We will see," Aigami said looking up at the dragon. "They are a very stubborn duo."

As morning progressed and the crowds filled the seats, the games began. Summoners from all over Termnnia had arrived to participate before Stefan and the Daltons as well as having a go against Avi and her Dragons. The new spell Aigami taught her helped her wonderfully against her opponents in the preliminary matches. Uneventful for some, but it drew a larger crowd now that Avi was participating in them. She was able to show the onlookers every dragon she had gained during her travels even her Victory Dragon. At the end of the day, Avi had won five victories. ("Ninety-five more," she thought sadly). The summoners were then given a twenty-four hour recess before the next event.

* * *

 **Princess Rose**

* * *

That horrid face was all she could think of while she stood beside Lord Hector Delgado the King of the Coasts. The ghastly ridden face of Hector's newest knight who was named Ser Mero the Monster of Erikshire. He was giant of a man with broad shoulders, a left arm that was smaller than his right and he walked with a heavy waddle as his leg bones were ruined since birth. He had dark gray hair that covered his sickly, yet sad looking face. He had a messy beard and mustache unkempt and wild, and bushy gray-black eyebrows that almost covered his eyes for his brow seemed to be lowered in a look of distain. But that was not the face she feared, for in his neck a second face was growing. Its eyes were closed, its nose nothing but a lump, and its mouth arched in a sickly grin as if the dead twin on Ser Mero's neck was pleased to see her.

Rose the Princess of Frogs, felt as though the face would talk to her at any moment. Ser Mero was dressed handsomely in steel plate armor with big pauldrons and a red surcoat of crimson trimmed with black and bearing the three fire-breathing behemoths of Hector's newly formed House. He wielded a claymore the size of a man called Backbreaker and his secondary weapon was a spiked ball and chain with a handle of polished ash that was hanging on his sword belt made of leather.

Next to him was a grizzled man in the lavender armor of the Templars. Guy de la Tierra Sainte a man they called the Duelist Hunter. He wore cards around his neck, most of them stained with the blood of their former owners. He rode to New Harbor all the way from Naralia. He still looked fatigued from his trip, but he kept his hunger and his thirst quenched with a bag of wine and chips which he crunched loudly. Some flakes stuck to his orange-white beard.

Rose's feet were aching standing beside Hector's throne in white stilettos and she wore a white glittery dress with a plunging neckline that showed off the new diamond necklace Hector got her. The revealing dress seemed to please Francine who sat on comfortable armchair with a glass of champagne in her slender fingers adorned with rings which made her hands sparkle with every movement. Rose had stood there since the dawn of the early morning watching Hector condemn the peasants. He forced two lords to fight to the death over a plot of land, had the hands of a thief cut off by Ser Mero, and he burned five men at the stake just on the suspicion that they were part of a rebellion that was threatening to topple his reign over the coasts.

Three soldiers from the New Harbor Guard entered the throne room with a message.

"My Lord!" the leader shouted happily. "I just received word that we have taken Iron Lands and House Noble has surrendered all the mines to you."

Francine slapped Hector lightly in the arm, congratulating him for the accomplishments he was making. He now had a force of 80,000 strong, that was almost half of Emboldor fighting at his side. And the iron mines from House Noble would surly increase his coffers ten fold. But he was still not pleased.

"Any news of my monsters?" Hector asked impatiently.

The leader's smile faded. There was still no news from any of the bounty hunters of Solomon Muto's capture.

"Solomon Muto is still in Duelist Academy, My Lord," said Ser Baxter. "The island is a school for kings and nobility. It is heavily secured by the best knights and warriors in the Kingdoms."

"Then I will send an army to conquer it!" Hector shouted, slamming his fist on the arm of this throne. "I want my Ancient Beasts NOW!"

Ser Mero and Guy cringed when Hector's voice stabbed their ears.

"And have the entire land of Termnnia cut us down?" snapped Francine. "The children of many powerful lords go to that school, young man. If any harm befalls them, it will be the end of your campaign!"

"Bah!" scoffed Hector. "I should have them by now! And you…" he shouted at a young boy, only sixteen years old sitting with his little brother at the table enjoying a feast. It was Ser Jack of Pennyhill, the boy who stared angrily at Avi in Devlinshire. "You assured me your brother could take care of that bitch with the dragons!"

"We did what we could My Lord," said Jack, not afraid of Hector's tantrum. "But she had help from her friends and was able to call her dragons to stop my brother's Fiend Kraken, _Posidion_ , before it could finish her."

Francine rolled her eyes.

"Now what did I do?" snapped Hector.

"Now you're sending people to kill the Summoner of Dragons?" she scoffed. "My Lord do you want to be king or do you want to die? Making all these hasty moves will only get you killed."

"But your visions!" said Hector, furiously standing up from his throne. "You said you saw me sitting on the Diamond Throne."

"And now that vision grows fainter and fainter with each depraved choice you make, child. If these shadows continue to distort my visions, then they will fade for good."

Hector sat back down on his chair.

"This is taking too long!" he shouted. He flailed his arms and legs in the air and screamed. "I WANT MY MONSTERS NOW!" he roared. His high-pitched voice whipping across the halls. "I WANT THE DIAMOND THRONE NOW! I WANT THE GOD CARDS NOW! I WANT TO BE HIGH KING NOW!"

Ser Mero grumbled and slowly shook his head from side to side. The guards and soldiers looked at the young boy in shock and embarrassment.

"I rode from Naralia to deal with this?" Guy muttered to himself. "I should be in the House of Flowers by now suckling the tits of a whore."

"I should be on the field of battle," Ser Mero replied while Hector shouted and screamed in his throne. "They promised me I would fight, not babysit a brat."

"STOP THIS!" Francine shouted, slapping Hector hard on the forearm. Hector stopped at once. "By the Goddesses above, my Millennium Necklace must have given me the visions of another. I saw a conqueror and a king, not a spoiled little boy!"

"You cannot strike me!" he shouted. "I am going to be the High King! I could have you punished! I could…"

Francine slapped his hard in the face, almost knocking off his crown from his curly black-haired head. Hector fell back on his throne and rubbed his cheek. His lips trembled. Rose had never felt such joy in her life since the day Hector sawed her father in half. She felt a rush of satisfaction seeing little tears run down the puny tyrant's horse-shaped face.

"You listen well, child!" Francine snarled standing over him. "You will get what's coming to you. The Millennium Necklace never lies. You should be thankful you even have a future in the eyes of the Necklace. I know this is taking longer than it should, but for every foolish move you make you fog the vision. The future can be changed little Hector. And yours definitely will if you continue making enemies like this."

Hector remained quiet for the remainder of the afternoon. He felt embarrassment for the way he acted and for the strike Francine gave him before the crowd. As he sat there in his throne he conjured up ways to punish her.

"My Lady," Ser Baxter said to Francine. "If we do find Solomon Muto, I fear there is another obstacle we must overcome."

"We will get him to talk," said Hector.

"Of that I'm sure," Ser Baxter said, raising his dagger. "They didn't call me The Persuader in the King's Watch for nothing. What I am referring to is what will come after he gives us the location of these Ancient Beasts. There is matter of the cards that will contain them."

"He's right," gasped Francine. "Only Maximillion Pegasus has the knowledge to make such powerful beasts into Duel Monster cards."

"Then I will order him to make them for me!" Hector said, sternly.

"When will you learn?" said Francine. "Pegasus is a supporter of Prince Yuri. You know this. If you thought Solomon Muto's loyalties were strong, Maximillion Pegasus is another story entirely. And we cannot simply hold him hostage the world would go against us."

"It seems every move I make will have the world go against us!" shouted Hector. "Where is Antilles? Weren't the Dragonhearts supposed to be on my side?"

Francine and Ser Baxter went quiet.

Ser Baxter cleared his throat and said, "My Lord, you haven't heard the news?"

"Huh?"

"Lord Antilles married his niece, Alexandra von Klaus to Prince Yuri just last month. Their armies have now joined in Yugi Muto's alliance."

Hector's face began to glow bright red. But he sighed, exhaling out his frustrations. "No matter, I will put Antilles' head on a pike right next to Yuri and his princely friends after I have found my beasts and claimed my throne. And Alexandra well…. I'm going to have my fun tormenting her as I see fit. She'll look good as a chambermaid next to that girl with the dragons don't you think."

"You wish to capture, Lady Avellana?" asked Ser Jack. "I thought you wanted my brother to be your Summoner."

"I don't want Avellana for her dragons," said Hector. "My Templar friend here will see she never Summons again."

"Ah," said Ser Jack. "You wish for them to perform the Cleansing?"

"That I do," said Guy. "She will no longer be a threat to us once I am finished with her."

"That is, only if she refuses to side with the rightful king," said Francine. "She and her dragons could prove a very formidable weapons for us."

"Indeed," sneered Hector. "But, dragons or no dragons, I hear Avellana is quite the looker. She and Alexandra will make fine additions to my collection of Termnnian beauty." He looked at Rose. "You won't be alone long love. After my conquest, you'll have some lovely playmates to keep you company."

"It sounds wonderful Your Grace," Rose whispered sadly.

"I'll even let you have some of the fun, _Monster_ ," Hector said to his new knight.

"You honor me, My Lord," Ser Mero replied taciturnly with a weedy and cracked voice. He didn't care for women. He desired to fight.

Francine stood from her recliner and asked Hector to excuse her. Hector didn't care and waved her off. He was still plenty made that she slapped him in front of his court. Francine chuckled then strolled casually to Rose. "Smile, you stupid girl," she said sternly, lightly patting her on the cheek. "Come," she said.

Rose nodded and bowed for Hector's pardon for her leave. She followed Francine down the steps from the throne and out the throne room and down the hall towards a lone chapel overlooking the bay with only a small window with a view of the ocean and the fleet of corsair ships under Hector's command. Inside the chapel were a few musty pews facing a podium with a stone statue of Aafi the Sea Goddess shrouded by a gown of waves and sea foam. A Levi-Dragon Daedalus was encircling her while holding onto ship.

Looking out the window was a woman in a black leather coat layered with black engraved steel.

"The sun is out. The skies are blue. The waves are calm," she said, almost in a whisper as gentle as the sea breeze flowing through the window slit. "Aafi smiles this day."

The woman turned. Her face concealed behind a mask of polished engraved steel. Piercing blue eyes gazed from behind the eye slits. By look of the shape and bright colors, it was clear that the woman under the mask was an Eldori. The mask seemed to muffle her voice when she spoke.

"So you're the Princess of Frogs," she said examining Rose. "I am sorry for the loss of your father. It seems Lord Hector can be a bit overzealous at times."

"Overzealous!" Rose cried out, almost in a shout. "Hector is barbaric. He sawed my father in half and made me watch!"

"Hush!" said Francine.

"Let her speak!" said the woman. "The goddesses gave her mouth, did they not? And as for you, Francine, you should control that animal you call the future king. He has a love of violence and torture, and that is a ruler that Termnnia will not stand for. Many would charge towards Obelisk's fist in a blaze of glory than to be ruled by a pathetic High King."

"I thought your services were bought to guard Lord Hector." Francine was not pleased with the woman's rhetoric. "You sound like you hate my chosen ruler."

"You mistake me for a common bodyguard, Shadow Lady. I am a member of the Sisterhood and the right hand of Master Denethon. I don't care what beasts you say destiny has in store for him, woman. Hector could call Exodia for all I care, his life means nothing to me. I am here for the High Chancellor, and Hector is the one I need to get to him."

"And what is your personal stake against High Chancellor Pegasus?" Francine asked.

"That business is for me only. Oh, by the way, I expect to be given my payment after the task is done."

Francine froze. She looked down at her neck and rubbed her Millennium Necklace.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"You don't stand a chance without your Black Tyranno!" Rex sneered during the third turn of the duel. Rex Raptor had challenged Yuri again in the hallway of the northern wing and just now Rex destroyed Volcasaurus, the Number Card Peter gave him with his Super Conductor Tyranno, a towering beast with green scales and armored in shiny metal decorated with purple orbs sparking with electricity.

 **Super Conductor Tyranno**

 **ATK/3300 DEF/1400**

Thankfully, Yuri saved himself a lot of Life Points when he activated Book of the Moon, which set his Volcasaurus into face-down defense position. There was plenty of space in the hallway for the monster's phantoms to be rendered and big enough for a crowd to stand and watch. A convoy of vendors, never shy of arriving during a match, rolled their carts into the hallway and shouted their wares at passing students. Soon the hall smelled of popcorn, pizza, sweet meats, and beer. Yuri noticed a few of the students eating their newly bought food while they crowded around Rex and him. More than likely they wanted to see if Yuri had the courage to break the rules and summon one of his God Cards or even play the puzzle cards again. Yuri had Blizzard in his hand, but he would be completely useless without Flamberg and he didn't have the special card Duel Master K gave him.

" _Aw man, we're fucked_!" said Ricky.

" _You can say that again_ ," said Yuri. " _I can't believe how quickly Rex was able to summon that creature. Just look at that thing_! _Can't you use your magic to help me draw what I need_?"

" _Sorry pal, but my Destiny Draw spell only works in dire situations_."

" _And this isn't a dire situation_?"

" _You're still healthy at four-thousand Life Points, kid. Just hang in there, you might be able to turn this around_. _Just believe in that Heart of the Cards bullshit Yugi always preaches about and we can make it through this match. Yer reps on the line in this one. The school can't get over yer loss to that Ohgi kid. If you lose to a clown like Rex Raptor no one's gonna take you seriously anymore, and I'm not talkin' about this school either. Kings will see you as an easy target and come after you to challenge you for yer throne. You don't want that, right? You gotta show those other princes, lordlings, and whatnot that yer not a High King to be fucked with. So, put yer game face on and kick this dino-nerd's ass once and for all_!"

Yuri nodded and agreed.

One of the spectators in the crowd was Cora who shoved her way to the front of the throng of students and watch the duel.

"Glowing green eye," Cora said rubbing her chin. "So that's the legendary Prince Yuri."

"So it seems Ms. Cora," said Ms. Goldwine. She started brushing herself against her. "My, it certainly is crowded here, isn't it?"

"And why not?" said Cora. "Yuri has an array of rare cards in his deck the likes none of us have ever seen before. Each duel he debuts a new monster for us to see. So I wonder, what he'll play today against Rex Raptor, fourth-born of the House Raptor."

"A cadet branch of the Delgados," said Ms. Goldwine, adjusting her glasses. "This duel doesn't seem very impressive. Yuri isn't as confident as he was in his previous duels."

"No matter, he can beat Rex, he is no challenge. I destroyed both him and his little friend Weevil."

"You grow stronger by the day Ms. Cora. Mr. Kaiba would be impressed. I know I am."

"When is Rex going to stop monologuing and end his turn?" Cora snapped, ignoring Ms. Goldwine's uncanny remark. "Saafani up above, he's all talk."

"Cora!" Ethan called, pushing his way towards her. He ignored someone cursing at him then joined her.

"Ah, it's him," said Ms. Goldwine. "Your admirer."

"I'm so glad you're here," said Ethan.

"I wish I could say the same for you," said Cora, her eyes glued to the match.

"So, that's Rex Raptor, the guy you beat at the beach," said Ethan. "They say you took both him and Weevil down in a handicap match."

"Not my proudest victory," Cora said coldly, trying her best to ignore Ethan. "How goes your training with Master Muto?"

"Oh, don't remind me." Ethan reminisced about his late night training with Solomon.

* * *

" _I must rest," Ethan groaned, putting his head down on the table at the Game Shop. It was four in the morning and he hadn't even slept a wink since the day before because he had class, work, and more training. "I don't think I can do this."_

 _Solomon growled angrily and raised up a wooden stick. "OH, YES YOU CAN!" he shouted, slamming the stick in front of Ethan, missing his arms by inches. His cards went flying in all directions._

" _Ethan you'll never be a good duelist with this attitude of yours!"_

* * *

"Sounds rough," chuckled Cora. "You're going to need his training if you want to have a hope at beating me tonight."

"Uh, Ms. Cora, I fear you must reschedule your match for another time."

"Whatever for?" Cora asked impatiently.

Ms. Goldwine opened her planner and took out two papers stapled together. "Would you care to explain this?" She held the sheets before Cora. It was her calculus test. She got a C minus."

"At least I passed, didn't I?"

"This will not do, young lady. Mr. Kaiba wishes to see you back in his tower. We will go after Prince Yuri's match has ended."

"Ah, finally!" Cora groaned with relief when Rex shouted that it was now Yuri's turn.

Yuri put down a trap and summoned a Tomozaurus in defense mode and braced himself for he was at Rex's mercy now. Students withheld their breaths once Rex drew his card. He looked at Yuri and nodded.

"You're a good duelist, Yuri, one of the best. You handle dinosaurs like a pro. Like a Delgado. But I'm the true dino-master here."

Rex went for the attack but was stopped by Yuri's Negate Attack.

"So you saved yourself," sneered Rex. "Big deal."

"My turn, I draw! Perfect. I use Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and discard two. Next I summon Dinosaur Tamer Anna!"

Yuri summoned a beautiful girl with short black hair tied to a bun in the back. She wore a dark green mini-dress the upper half looking like a corset that opened over her chest. She had steel paudrons placed over both her shoulders with leather bases. Two vambraces of engraved steel trimmed with black protected her forearms. She had metal greaves that went up to her knees attached to her brown leather boots, the right one taller than the other with three black belts strapped over her thigh. The other thigh had a girdle with three knives holstered to it.

 **Dinosaur Tamer Anna**

 **ATK/700 DEF/1300**

"Oh, nice," Ricky said, helping Yuri with the match. "Where did you get that?"

"You can thank Mai, for her," said Yuri.

"Just what the hell can your little girlfriend do?" Rex asked in a conniving manner. "She's no match for my dino-horde!"

"Alone she can't stand up to them," Yuri agreed. "But who says she's alone. Because now I activate her effect. She allows me to take one dinosaur from my Graveyard or my deck, and attach itself to her as an equip spell card. And I will choose a dinosaur from my Graveyard, one that I discarded with my Graceful Charity. Ultimate Tyranno!"

The ground at Anna's feet burst open. She took to the air with a mighty bound and summoned black chains that fell from the ceiling and into the hole. The chains then rose again bringing Ultimate Tyranno to the surface. It gave a thunderous roar that shook the glass walls and caused the chandeliers above to quiver. Some students covered their ears. Other cheered, whistled and clapped, happy to see one of Yuri's signature monsters take to the field.

"He's impressive," said Rex. "At an attack strength of three-thousand he is a formidable foe, but he is still not strong enough to take on my Super Conductor Tyranno!"

A saddle magically appeared on the lower of Ultimate Tyranno's neck. Anna did a flip and jumped onto it. Then reins magically snaked into her hand and into the dinosaur's mouth.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

"Maybe you didn't hear her name right," mocked Yuri. "She's Dinosaur TAMER Anna. Meaning she has the courage, skill, and strength to conquer these mighty beasts, who are rumored to be related to dragons. Now, Anna gains his attack points, raising her to thirty-seven hundred!"

"Impossible!" shouted Rex. "My Super Conductor Tyranno was supposed to be the key to your destruction."

"I guess not," said Yuri. "Anna! Attack his Super Conductor Tyranno!"

Anna took out one of many swords on the saddle. "YAH!" she shouted snapping the reins. Ultimate Tyranno gave another roar and charged. Anna raised her sword and enchanted it with fire. Ultimate Tyranno rammed its head into Super Conductor Tyranno's chest, knocking it into the ground. The shockwaves caused a few students to lose their balance and fall. Many of the vendors squealed, doing their best to save their wares and their carts. Then, Anna jumped from the saddle with an elegant flip. She gave out a fierce battle cry and jabbed her sword into Super Conductor Tyranno's chest.

Electricity surged through the creature's body. She jumped back onto the saddle of her prehistoric mount and then the monster ran back to Yuri before the fallen dinosaur behind them exploded, blasting Rex with 400 damage reducing him to 3600 Life Points.

"Ha!" said Ricky. "You got him!"

"You'd best teach that pink rabbit not to celebrate so early," said Rex. "He looks foolish ("I'm a Fingolin!" shouted Ricky). It's time to end this. If you thought my Super Conductor Tyranno was my only powerful monster, you are sadly mistaken. Watch as I special summon two Gilasaurus. Since I special summoned my Gilasaurus monsters, you can special summon monsters from your Graveyard."

"Yeah, I know, I have the card. You summoned two, so I can summon two. Trakadon and Uraby in defense mode!"

"What difference does it make?" sneered Rex. "Now I normal summon my Spikedsaurus!"

"Oh-no!" said Yuri as Rex summoned a creature that resembled a allosaurus with sixteen spikes on its back and ram-like tusks on both sides of its mouth. It was black with blood red stripes on its back and tail and it had a purple underbelly. Its teeth and claws were acid green and its eyes were like molten gold. A slimy black tongue slithered out of its mouth as it hissed at Yuri.

 **Spikedsaurus**

 **LV 1**

 **Atk/100 Def/1200**

"He's one of those new Tuner monsters," said Rex. "And now I offer him and my two Gilasaurus to summon Lord Rex."

Rex summoned a Synchro monster that completely resembled Two-Headed King Rex. However, it was bigger. Its horns were made of gold and there was a white symbol on both its heads. Its attack was 2300, its defense was 1800.

"Now, time for my Spikedsaurus's effect to activate," Rex announced proudly. "If used to Synchro Summon a dinosaur-type monster, then that monster gains one thousand attack, so now my Lord Rex's attack is thirty-three hundred. But there's more, for here's Lord Rex's effect. I can select one monster you have and switch it to defense mode and when my Lord Rex attacks he can inflict damage equal to the difference of my mighty Lord Rex and your puny monster. So I choose your pretty Dinosaur Tamer."

"Oh-no, Anna!" cried Yuri.

Ultimate Tyranno bowed going into defense mode. Lord Rex flew to the top of the hall and smashed Anna's mount. Thankfully, if she were chosen as a target, the monster equipped to her would be destroyed instead. She jumped out of the way before Ultimate Tyranno was smashed under the weight of the giant Lord Rex. Yuri still took damage from the attack. Since Anna's DEF was 1300 Yuri was reduced to 2100 Life Points.

"Your move, Yuri! And if you don't draw anything good, it's gonna be your last. Prepare to get stomped Yuri! It's all over."

Yuri gulped and drew his card. He looked at Ricky who nodded. "Now I offer him for my newest monster. You're right Rex, I may not have Black Tyranno anymore, but I can still rely on this guy. I summon Grarl Guardian of the Throne Room!"

Ironsaurus shattered into pieces and turned into an orb of light which then transformed into a humanoid dinosaur monster in white-gold armor and a white cape. It carried a claymore that was twice the size of a man with just one arm and it carried a massive towershield on the other hand. It had the body of a well-built giant man but it had the head of a carnivorous dinosaur. Its body was covered in sierra-colored scales.

 **Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

"Impressive," said Rex. "But my Lord Rex is still stronger!"

"Yeah, you said that about your Super Conductor Tyranno," said Yuri. "I fear Grarl is a lot worse. He gains three hundred attack points for each dinosaur on the field, himself included."

"Say what!" cried Rex. "On no, my Lord Rex, your Trakadon and Uraby and that Tomozaurus and your Gral combined! That means…."

"His attack increases by fifteen hundred," Yuri interrupted. "Now my Gral's attack is four-thousand!"

"This can't be!" cried Rex. "I use a quick-spell card. Book of the Moon, now Lord Rex switches to face-down defense mode. Now, I'll have another turn to rid the field of your Gral."

Yuri burst out laughing.

"I missed the joke," said Rex.

"You are the joke, Rex. Your attempt to save yourself some Life Points just costed you the match."

"What makes you say that?" Rex asked nervously. "My Lord Rex is in defense mode, you can't damage my Life Points, unless…unless your Grarl does piercing damage!"

"Yes, Rex, double piercing damage."

The crowd oohed.

"DOUBLE!" shouted Rex. "AW, NO!"

"Grarl, end this duel and destroy Lord Rex with your Blade of Kings!"

"At your command, My Lord!" Grarl said.

"He can talk!" gasped Yuri.

"FOR THE HIGH KING!" shouted Grarl running towards Lord Rex. He jabbed his blade into the monster's heart. Lord Rex wailed in agony and shattered. The damage inflicted was 2200 but multiplied by two for a devastating loss of 4400 Life Points. Rex was knocked to the ground by the immense blast and his Life Point counter dinged to 0.

The crowd cheered. Yuri heard a 'Sweet!' coming from behind. He turned and saw Jaden, Chumley, and Bastion watching the match. Ren was also watching from a balcony above the hallway which led to a lounge.

"You've become so strong, Yuri," said Ren. "You will make a great High King." He turned and left vanishing into the school.

When the crowd dispersed, Yuri and his friends walked back to their tower in the Kiryu district. Bastion left to do an after-school chemistry lesson for struggling students. He bowed respectfully to Yuri and left. "Cheerio," he said before going down the stairs and out of sight.

Exhausted, Yuri made it back to his dorm tower.

"Aw man, what a day," Jaden said slipping off his backpack and jumping onto the couch.

"Time for some grilled cheese," Chumley moaned. "Hey Stas, don't clean the pans when you're done. I'm going to use them next."

"Afternoon, Yugi," Yuri said entering the dorm room's atrium. Yugi was sitting on the couch in the main lounge of their dormitory tower hiding his face in his hands shamefully.

"What's with him?" Yuri said walking to the kitchen where Stas was making himself an egg sandwich with lettuce and tomato.

"He said something about the new commercial for the Game Shop coming on in the university's television network," Stas answered, biting into his sandwich. "It must be a doozy if Yugi's face is going so red."

Ryon came running down the stairs, holding his PDA with its camera function turned on. "I cannot miss this!" he jeered. "Smile for the camera Yugi!"

Yuri shrugged and went to the refrigerator to get a can of soda. "Could you toss me a beer while you're in there?" Stas asked.

"Heads up," said Yuri, throwing it at Stas.

"Hey guys!" shouted Ryon. "Look it's on!"

Yuri and Stas rushed to the lounge and to their shock, saw Solomon Muto on the screen dancing to a rap song in a purple glittery tuxedo with a giant red bowtie.

 _Booster packs! Structure decks! Single cards! Oh Yeah!_

 _You can find them at the Game Shop._

 _We're talkin' at the Game Shop_

 _It's just like, it's just like, it's just like…DUELING HEAVEN!_

Yuri and Stas stared at the screen with their mouths wide open watching Solomon make a fool of himself, though by the looks of his joy he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh…man!" Yugi moaned sliding off the couch in shame.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the shop's stock went up ten-fold because of this," Phoenix said, watching the commercial from the railings of the second floor dressed in a white tank top and pink pajama pants.

"Oh, my waifu!" Ricky jumped out of Yuri's backpack.

"I'm going to take a shower," Yuri said, walking away from the television.

"You might want to hold back on that shower Yuri," Jon said approaching his friend. He had a roll of parchment in his hands. "It's from the commander of the guard in Rassay. It says here that your cousin Hector has taken control of the Iron Lands."

"What of House Noble?" Stas asked, he stopped chewing.

"They are gone," said Jaeyoung coming down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hector had them executed for supporting you. Now Termnnia's leading supplier of iron is in the hands of this traitor."

"Great!" Yuri said kicking the wall. "Hector advances upon Emboldor and I'm stuck here learning how to duel! Why can't we go out there and fight?"

"And what of the semester?" asked Jon.

"There are more important matters now," said Yuri. "I get they want me to be a good duelist and all, but there are more important issues at hand."

"Calm down, will you!" Phoenix said, marching down the stairs. Ricky hopped down behind her. "Rassay is the most fortified and secure city in all of Termnnia. Hector must get past three rings of walls to get to the city. The walls are made of Elenanyian stone. Each wall is guarded by legions of Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers and cavalries of Fierce Knights. His forces may have grown in strength, but they will never take Rassay, and even if they did it wouldn't matter. You still have the God Cards. Without them, the Diamond Throne is nothing more than a pretty jeweled chair."

"And what about those Ancient Beasts I heard so much about?"

"What are the Ancient Beasts?" Ricky asked, hopping onto Yuri's shoulder. "They sound wicked."

Yugi suddenly exhaled.

"Do you know something, Yugi?" Phoenix asked.

Yugi did not answer.

"What are they, Yugi?" Yuri asked.

"I can't," said Yugi.

"Yugi," Yuri said sternly. "We need to know what they are. We need to know what it is my cousin is after."

Yugi sighed.

" _It's best you tell them_ ," Yami said.

" _I promised grandpa_ ," said Yugi. " _I promised grandpa I would never tell anyone of their location. I was praying he would never know about them._ "

" _Yugi, as we speak, Yuri's cousin gets closer and closer to finding them. Perhaps it is best we tell your grandfather to lead him to them before Hector doe_."

" _No! I can't I refuse; their power is uncontrollable_."

" _Their power could aid Yuri…_ "

"NO!"

"Yugi!" Jon shouted. "Tell us now, otherwise we could arrest for withholding information from the High King."

" _Tell them_ ," said Yami.

Yugi exhaled again. "They were three monsters sent by Horakhty in the first age of Termnnia," he explained. "They were powerful, rivaling the force of even Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. They had a fierce battle at the end of the War of the Giants which caused Termnnia to split into different continents. The Divine Beasts won, but barely. It had to take Exodia's aid to help fight them off, and even then they almost lost."

"Wow, and what happened to them?" Stas asked. "I recall the maester of the palace library telling me the story about them once."

"Horakhty wasn't pleased with the chaos her three jealous children caused. So she sealed their souls into stone tablets and ordered them hidden away by the Celtra. Only one person was strong enough to wield them, and that was the founder of your House, Yuri. House Delgado."

"Norman the Conqueror wielded those creatures?" Phoenix asked.

"Lord Norman the Conqueror was the one," Yugi confirmed. "See, back when Termnnia was a massive continent, Aafi the Goddess of the Sea sent forth an Entiri known as the Great Leviathan to flood the world and make it a realm of water, for she was jealous to see the creations of her sisters and The Higher Power control the world while her creations were confined to the deep dark seas. Norman was the only one who rallied to fight against it. He battled the creature for seventy-four hours. He was defeated five times, but still had the strength to keep fighting. Horakhty was amazed by his courage and blessed him with the Ancient Beasts, who came down and destroyed Leviathan. And Termnnia returned to peace. But it did not last long."

"What happened?" Phoenix asked. _Oh, I wish I had a pen and paper for this!_

"It was broken by a power struggle that erupted into the Great War of the Dawn Age. Norman wanted peace and was blessed by Horakhty to wield them again. And with his god-like monsters and an army of two million followers, he marched all over Termnnia and forced every wicked king to kneel before him and name him the King of Kings."

"So, the history books are wrong then?" said Yuri. "Tiberius the Uniter wasn't the first High King?"

"No," said Yugi. "Tiberius is still Termnnia's first High King, but you have the remember the world was still a massive continent back then, so he had much more to rule. He was dubbed the Supreme King of Termnnia. He ruled for three hundred years until his death. Then the gates to the Shadow Realm opened and Zorc arrived."

"And that marked the beginning of the War of the Giants," said Stas. "The Divine Beasts were then summoned to Termnnia and aid the Ancient Beasts in taking him out."

"Right, but the Ancient Beasts were very upset with the world. The sins festering in the hearts of the people caused the Gates of the Shadow Realm to open in the first place so they decided Termnnia was best ruled by them. The Divine Beasts disagreed and then battled their brothers ferociously, causing the world to start splitting apart. That's when Exodia was called forth and helped them defeat the Ancient Beasts. And as I said before, Horakhty sealed their souls into stone tablets as punishment and had the Celtra seal them away."

"You know a lot about these Ancient Beasts," said Ryon. "More than the maesters do in the Termnnian Archives in my palace."

"You can thank my grandpa for that," said Yugi. "He's the only one in Termnnia who can read ancient Celtran. He's the only one who knows where they are."

"Can he lead me to them?"

"No way!" Yugi said, almost in a shout. "You've got enough power as it is with those Divine Beasts."

"But if Hector finds them first?"

"He will do no such thing," said Yugi. "There is no one else in this world who can read the clues to their location, I assure you."

"So long as the Ancient Beasts are out there they can be discovered," said Stas. "Yugi, please, you must…"

"I can't!" said Yugi. His little face was glowing red. "And don't bother asking my grandfather. He will take the information to the grave if he must and I can assure you I will too!"

" _But Yugi_ …," said Yami.

Yuri and the others went silent.

"I can't let you have them Yuri. They are too dangerous! It is best those monsters are left forgotten."

"But what if…" began Phoenix.

"I said forget it!" shouted Yugi. "I can assure you a hundred thousand years of slumber would not have changed their minds. If they were to revolt again who would stop them? The Divine Beasts certainly couldn't. Exodia is not around to aid them anymore. His limbs lay hidden somewhere in the deepest darkest parts of the world where even dragons refuse to dwell. My answer is no. And if that makes you unhappy. Kill me."

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"So, Ms. Goldwine tells me you're falling behind in your studies," Kaiba said, cutting into a steak. He raised the cut meat into his mouth. He finished chewing his food before saying, "This is unacceptable, young lady."

The orange-gold glow of the setting sun behind the large windows of the dining room caused the blinds to make eerie horizontal shadows that formed over Kaiba's face making him look more menacing than he usually was. His eyes seemed to glow the dragons in his deck.

"Would you care to explain?"

"I don't see what the problem is!" Cora shouted. "You wanted me to be the very best duelist in the school. Father…"

"You will refer to me as Mr. Kaiba, understand! I will not have a second-rate student in my House. When you summon those dragons your represent the most powerful family in all of Termnnia! But you spit on our pride with these mediocre grades!" He held up a stack of all of Cora's quizzes and tests.

"Look, students fear me!" said Cora. "I have proven my dominance as a duelist."

"You think being a good duelist is enough to make you a Kaiba? Do you think I created the most advanced dueling technology in the world just because I had decent skills at a fucking card game!"

"A card game? Have you lectured me over a hundred times about how Duel Monsters was more than that."

"Duel Monsters is a game of thrones and power," said Kaiba, clasping his fingers together. "But it is a game nonetheless. And there's only so far superior skills at Duel Monsters can take you, Cora. You want to be known as a Kaiba, as my daughter, then step you game up. These grades are UNACCEPTABLE!"

He slammed the stack onto the table. He knocked down his glass of wine and the red candle at the center.

"Oh man," Mokuba whispered. His brother certainly did have a lot of faith running in Cora. And she screwed up big time by not taking her schoolwork seriously.

"Hobson!" Kaiba called his butler, a short Eldori man with a big hairless head and round spectacles with purple lenses.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Hobson said waddling towards them like a penguin. He looked like one too in his black tailcoat and red bowtie.

"Confiscate Cora's phone. And her laptop and her deck. And see to it that you review all her assignments. I want her to study like she's never studied before. And if she fails to obey, discipline her as you see fit. If I don't see A's by the end of the semester, I want you to order her on the next boat out of here."

"Yes, Mr, Kaiba," Hobson walked to Cora and order her to take off her backpack and open it. Cora did so hesitantly and gave Hobson her phone and her dueling deck with her precious Blue-Eyes White Dragons inside.

"Come, young lady." Hobson grinned. "There is much to discuss."

"Not you Ms. Goldwine!" snapped Kaiba. "Don't think this matter concerns Cora."

"What did I do?"

"That's just it, Barbara," said Mokuba. "You didn't…"

"Shut up, Mokuba!" said Kaiba.

"Big brother?"

"Your only job was to keep an eye on Cora and inform me of any inconveniences with her grades. We are almost midway through the semester and I'm just informed of this."

"I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba," Ms. Goldwine bowed. Thin bangs dropped from her forehead. "I had a lot of faith that she would improve but…"

"As of this moment you will no longer be accompanying her to her classes," said Kaiba. "And from here on out, any matches that Cora is booked in must be approved by me. I have looked at her record and I am not impressed. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood? For shame, Ms. Goldwine."

"Mr. Kaiba, you can't! Please, reconsider."

"Until Cora improves with her work, you will remain here in the tower and return to your regular duties as my secretary."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Ms. Goldwine bowed and left.

Kaiba leaned back on his chair and groaned.

"Was that really necessary?" Mokuba shouted.

"What's with you?"

"Do you have any idea who you sounded like? For a moment I didn't see my brother. I saw Gozoburo."

"The man was a snake," Kaiba agreed. "But I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for him."

"He kept you up all night!" said Mokuba. "He took away your childhood. And after what I saw just now, I believe he took away my brother!"

"Huh?"

"You used to smile a lot back then. And after you came into power and took the company you stopped calling me Mokie."

"Whoa, little brother, get a grip."

"Are you going to put that poor girl through the same shit our father put you through? Cora's already one of the best duelists in the school. What more could she possibly need?"

"She strives to be a Kaiba! And if she wants to be part of this family she must earn it, just like I did!"

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning. Before Cora lay a packet of worksheets forcing her to solve complicated mathematical equations in the magic of Fusion Summoning. But what was the point? She wondered, as her eyes grew heavy and he body moaned for rest. All one needed to do was play a simple Polymerization card and poof! Fusion! How could something so trivial as breathing and counting to three have such complicated math formulas. Apparently, the laws of nature needed math to determine what the size, shape, body mass, and power of the monster that was to come forth. She left the windows of her bedroom open to let in the last breeze of the warm air. It seemed like the students of the elementary level academies on the island were getting better at their work.

Perhaps keeping them open was a mistake. The soothing sound of the waves and the seagulls in the night was like a lullaby. She looked around to make sure that Hobson wasn't around. She had a class in four hours and needed her sleep.

He said he would return, but he never did. Perhaps he fell asleep as well. Hobson was strict, but even he needed to have rest. She shrugged and put her head over her arms and fell into long deserved slumber.

CRACK!

Something thin snapped at her back.

"AUGH!" The pain was like being stung by a wasp.

"Falling asleep already?" Hobson asked, tapping a riding crop whip over his palm. "And you haven't even answered the first problem on your packet. That just won't do, Ms. Cora. I fear I must punish you, again. Mayhaps, this will wake you up. Assume the position young lady!"

"Again! You pervert!" cried Cora. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You must do as I say, otherwise, your Blue-Eyes White Dragons will find a new duelist to be used by. Someone more capable than you."

Cora did as she was told and stretched her upper body over the table. "Ah," Hobson said, discovering a kettle full of freshly made tea by the fire. "Just what I needed."

"I didn't leave that there?" Cora whispered.

Hobson poured himself a cup and sipped it noisily. He groaned and then slumped on a red armchair, falling fast asleep. He snored loudly.

"Very inviting position," Ms. Goldwine whispered, appearing from the shadows. She smiled seeing Cora laid out by the edge of the table with her rump in the air.

"I never thought I'd say this," Cora said, picking herself up. "But I'm glad to see you."

"Come now, young lady. You need your rest. It is going to be a very busy day."

"What's happening?"

'Today is Prince Yuri's birthday," said Ms. Goldwine. "I imagine there will be a lot of action taking place today."

"And I'm going to miss it. Hobson took my deck.

"Yes, he did," said Ms. Cora. "But I fear he misplaced it."

Ms. Goldwine handed Cora the deck.

"I think you can redeem yourself tomorrow in the tournament," said Ms. Goldwine. "Show the school, show Prince Yuri, show your father, that you are worthy of the name Kaiba."

Cora slowly and graciously took the deck from Ms. Goldwine's hands. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip and pondered for a way to reward her.

 _Fuck it!_

Cora leaned forward and embraced Ms. Goldwine in a passionate kiss.


	94. Beautiful Neo Ultimate Dragon

**Rex and Weevil**

* * *

Cora proceeded to the cove later that afternoon and the loveable duo of Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were not too far behind her.

"This is gonna be a synch!" said Rex.

"Easy for you to say," said Weevil. "You didn't get smashed in the face!"

"Hush!" said Rex.

Cora heard them and paused. She looked around to see who was doing all the yelling behind her. She was shaded underneath the shade of the forest of palm trees blocking the harsh sun. She knew the children of the elementary had a field trip to the mountains to promise Blizzard Dragon they would get better so he could bring back the frost. The weather would not stay like this for long so had to make the most of it.

She continued looking around for the voices and shrugged when she saw nothing then made her way down to the sands of her cove for her swim.

"She's on to us," said Weevil.

"Keep opening your trap and we'll never see those cards!" snapped Rex. "Come on, Weevil. All we've got to do is get one snap of those cards and we'll get this hotshot expelled for using fake cards." He took out his camera and jumped out of the ferns to trail after Cora. Weevil followed, scurrying like the beetle that he was.

"NYAH!" the both shouted when they spotted Cora slipping off her jeans to a dark red string bikini bottom. She kept her black midriff tank top then gave a few stretches before jogging into the water. She dove into the waves and went out of sight.

"What if those cards are real?" asked Weevil.

"Then we'll get Kaiba to make some for us." Rex gave a malicious grin.

"How do we do that, pray tell?"

"He's gonna, lest he wants some provocative pictures of his daughter up on Duel Network." He jeered pointing at his camera.

"Oh, I see," Weevil sneered. "Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"Come on, her deck must be in her jeans. You check her backpack."

They nabbed her belongings and scampered towards a formation of rocks. Weevil turned Cora's jeans inside out. "Rats, there's nothing here." He threw them into the sand furiously.

"This is so awkward," Rex cringed searching through her backpack. It gave off a sweet smell from inside as he pushed through Cora's personal belongings, mostly feminine items. "Ah, found them!" he cried out as though he was a pirate finding lost treasure. The cards were in a white-gold deck case with the Kaiba Corp logo shimmering in gold letters on the front.

"Aw, fuck!" said Rex. "You need a key to open this thing!"

"Oh dear," said Weevil. "That must be that gold item I saw around her neck. Now we're never going to open it."

"Is there a problem if you don't?" an angry voice asked them.

Rex and Weevil both gulped and turned around. Cora Kaiba stood over them with her hands to her hips like a goddess.

"You little thieves!" she snarled. "I could report you both to my father!"

"Oh yeah!" Rex said snapping photos of her.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked.

"Now we've got collateral."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't we?" said Weevil. "Show us your Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and we just might forget this happened. Prove to us that they're not fake!"

"So, you two are the little rats spreading rumors about me!" said Cora. "I hear whispers down the halls that my dragons are not real. Some have even said I let Seto Kaiba fuck me for those dragons."

"Whoa, hang on!" said Rex. "We never said anything like that!"

"I don't care," said Cora. "It doesn't bother me. Now, give me back my stuff."

"Not until you admit they're fake!" said Rex, he pointed to his camera.

"You want to see if they're real, eh? Very well. How about in a duel? I'm sure the former champions Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood can hold their own against a girl with fake cards."

"Ah, she's right!" said Weevil. "I'll take you on, my dear."

"I'm taking you both on!" said Cora. "What say you?"

"Hah! Challenging us both is a huge mistake!" said Rex. His earring turned into his onyx Duel Disk.

"This should be fun!" said Weevil.

"Let's make this interesting," said Cora. "I win, you give me that camera, so I can delete those photos you took of me."

"And if we win?" asked Rex. "You have to put something on the line, too. This camera is expensive, bitch."

"I'll let you take more photos if you win," Cora teased them. "Without my bikini if you want."

Rex and Weevil's faces made awkward expressions.

"Fools," whispered Cora. "They don't know what they've gotten themselves into."

"I'll go first," said Rex. "Then it goes to Weevil, then you!"

"As you wish," said Cora.

"Nyeh!" scoffed Rex. He drew his first card. Their Life Point counter displayed 4000 over their heads.

"All right," said Rex. "Get ready to get stomped, Cora. I special summon Gilasaurus to the field. But he won't stay for long, because I'm using the spell card Big Evolution Pill. At the cost of sacrificing one dinosaur on the field, the spell will let me normal summon high level dinosaur type monsters without tribute. So, goodbye Gilasaurus and hello Dark Tyranno!"

 **Dark Tyranno**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/2100**

"Now, I place a card face down on the field, and end my turn. Your move, Weevil."

"With pleasure!" said Weevil. "Hee, hee, hee. I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode. But he won't stay for long either, for I use the spell card Eradicating Aerosol! This spell card destroys one insect-type monster on the field and when Pinch Hopper is removed from the field he allows me to special summon an insect monster from my hand. Behold, my rarest and most powerful card, Cora. Insect Queen!"

A can of green spray appeared from behind Weevil's Pinch Hopper. An ownerless hand then sprayed the noxious vapor at the insect who hissed in agony before shattering into pieces. Then came a giant red spider with a long neck and a woman's face. It had the body and wings of a beetle. She let out a horrid screech when she gazed down at Cora.

 **Insect Queen**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/2400**

"I will also play a card face-down and that end my turn! GO!" he shouted at Cora.

"I will," said Cora. She smiled seductively. "You boys wanted to see my Blue-Eyes. Well, here it is!" She showed them her Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Why are you revealing that to us?" asked Rex.

"So that I can special summon this," Cora slapped her card onto her Duel Disk. "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

"YAH!" Weevil and Rex fell to the sand when Cora summoned the cybernetic beast. It flew in circles above her hissing and screeching.

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"And to continue my turn. I shall summon Lord of Dragons to the field!"

She summoned her mage dressed in dragonic armor and a dark blue cape. His piercing yellow eyes seemed to puncture Weevil and Rex's souls.

"And then I will play the spell Flute of Summoning Dragon. When played with Lord of Dragons I can summon two dragons from my hand."

Lord of Dragons picked up the flute and blew into it letting out a deep and menacing call. Two of Cora's Blue-Eyes White Dragons flew from the sky through the clouds and down a path of light. They hovered over Cora and roared at Rex and Weevil who screamed and hugged themselves.

Weevil went for his trap card. "I use the trap…"

"Don't even bother," Cora interrupted. "So long as my Lord of Dragons is out on the field your spells, traps, and monster effects can't harm my babies."

"Babies!" muttered Weevil.

"She is one crazy-ass-bitch!" screamed Rex.

"And don't think I'm done yet," Cora chuckled. "Because I'm going to play Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes together!"

"REX!" cried Weevil. "She's going to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"She-she can't!" babbled Rex. "In order for her to do that, she needs three Blue-Eyes and she only has two. The Alternative Dragon doesn't count."

"Does it not?" Cora laughed sadistically. She pulled back her bikini with a snap, for it was riding up her butt. "When on the field, my Alternative White Dragon counts as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But before I fuse them together, I will activate my Alternative White Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can target one of your monsters and destroy it! And I choose that gross Insect Queen."

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon flew to the sky spinning dramatically. It fired a powerful laser beam at the Insect Queen and disintegrated her. Insect Queen howled before vanishing from the field.

"NO!" cried Weevil. "MY QUEEN!"

"No, I will use Polymerization. And yes, you are correct that my next monster is an Ultimate Dragon, but it is far powerful than the one my father uses. When he comes out to the field you're going to wish it was my father's dragon."

"What is she talking about!" Weevil babbled still embracing Rex.

"I fuse my dragon's together so that they become Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Rex and Weevil knew it was all over at this point. Lord of Dragons was creating quite the anti-magic shield for the beast that was forming before them. All the two boys could do was pray that Cora ended them quickly. It towered over twenty meters and was glowing with bright blue circuit board patterns all over its body. It had double-bladed axe at the end of its tail and its body seemed almost crystal-like.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **ATK/4500 DEF/3800**

"We surrender! We surrender!" Rex and Weevil shouted.

"You're not getting off that easy!" said Cora. "You try blackmailing me and my father and think I'll just let you walk away? You sit there and take your punishment like that bad boys you are! Neo Ultimate Dragon, attack Rex's Dark Tyranno!"

Rex and Weevil braced for impact while they watched all three heads of the Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charge up its attack. They released and vaporized the dinosaur with a thunderous explosion in the shape of a mushroom cloud. Rex lost a great deal of Life Points, but the duel was far from over. Cora loved the torment she was bestowing upon Rex and Weevil.

 _Look at them cowering before me. The thrill of the duel just sweetens when I see my foes in such a state. The dragons, I can feel their power surging through my breast. I can hear them clawing away at my mind demanding more. They want to fight more. They want to destroy. The hunger for more destruction. I shall feed their hunger with more opponents. So, this is what my father feels when he duels. Incredible. Watch out Prince Yuri. Because you're going to be next! Not even your Divine Beasts will save you from my dragons!_

She activated her dragon's effect. Twice per turn she could send a 'Blue-Eyes' Fusion Monster from her extra deck to the Graveyard to let it attack again. She discarded her Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon and made her monster directly attack Weevil.

Weevil wailed as the attack sent him flying to the other side of the beach. Now it was Rex's turn, for she discarded her regular Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon allowing her Neo Ultimate Dragon to blast Rex away too. Rex screamed while he went tumbling away towards Weevil. Their Life Point meters dropped down to 0.

"That's all folks," said Cora. She walked to Rex and ripped the camera from his neck. She turned around and tossed sand back at them with her feet. She grabbed her things, hopped into her jeans and walked back to the academy leaving Rex and Weevil motionless in the sand. Any thoughts they had about Cora's dragons being fake were blasted away by the Neo Ultimate Dragon.

They were believers now and thought it best to leave her be for the sake of their health.

* * *

Ohgi was watching the entire match from a beach shack overlooking the beach.

"Wow did you see that!" said one of Ohgi's friends. "She wiped them out in one turn!"

"I'm not impressed," said Ohgi. "Anyone can easily defeat two dorks like Rex and Weevil."

"So why don't you face her boss?" asked another groupie.

"That's just what I'll do," boasted Ohgi. "Let's see how her puny dragons stand up to my invincible Starworld Fighters! I think her Blue-Eyes White Dragons will make a nice addition to my collection."

He looked at Yuri's Black Tyranno and sneered.


	95. Dance of the Cyber Dragons

**The Assassin**

* * *

Scratch paced back and forth at the mouth of a cave overlooking the school from the Green Mountains. There were small tombstones littered about the ground marking the graves of fallen soldiers from the House of the Blue Lion, a faction that tried to overthrow Michael's father in a long, bloody Eredian civil war dubbed as the Waltz of the Lions.

"Whatever will we do?" Creep asked desperately. "Al Hallows Eve is in eleven days and Yuri still manages to evade all our efforts to do him in. Ally is not going to be pleased."

"I know," Scratch said mournfully. He looked down at the school, miles away from where they were. The windows twinkling like the fading stars in the sky slowly being lit by the approach of the sun. "Stupid bitch, why can't she take care of this herself?"

"Because this stupid bitch does not want to be discovered by the only man capable of defeating her."

Scratch gulped, insulting his boss.

An Eldori girl approached from the shadows of the cave. She had pinkish-blonde hair tied into massive pigtails that went down to her hips with hairclips in the shape of two smiling pumpkins. Her face was heart-shaped and gemmed with bright, emotionless, blue eyes. She wore a high-collared blazer, black in color and trimmed with silver, over a half-buttoned white blouse and a magenta tie, and a pleated flannel mini-skirt.

Before Scratch could say his apologies a black scythe suddenly appeared in her hands and she swung it close to the ghost's neck.

"If that Eyar spirit, Yami, catches me here, it would be the end of me. You know this. And I have yet to discover the power this Yuri kid holds. Yuri…wasn't it your job to get rid of him. It's been two weeks and today he is blessed with another year. You assured me you could deal with him and so far, all you've done is cause property damage and frighten little children."

"So why don't you sneak up on Yuri when he least expects it and do him in?" asked Creep, coming into Scratch's defense. "I mean, you are from the Sisterhood, the single most dangerous group of spooks in all of Termnnia. Not to sound ungrateful, Miss Ally Ween, but what was the point in releasing us from the Shadow Realm to do the killing for you?"

"Yeah," Scratch said, being bold despite the weapon that could send him back to the Shadow Realm was just inches from his skinny neck. "If you and those girls are such skilled assassins, then why do you piss your pants every time you have to get close to Yuri."

Ally sighed and the scythe disappeared.

"For one, there is the matter of Yami, the spirit of a once powerful Eyar." She walked past her two ghostly henchmen and stared at the academy. "And secondly, there's the matter of the Pendant of the Kings around Yuri's neck. I've done some research on it. It seems to me, that there is an ancient power sleeping inside of it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know," said Ally. "But whatever it is, it's guarding Yuri violently. It saved him from the monsters Zorc sent to stop him from getting the God Cards. It saved him from Bakura's magic. And it's saving him from us."

"So, what you're saying is…your mission is pointless?" Scratch yelped. "If that's the case, why do you even bother taking out the little runt!?"

"We can, and we will," said Ally. "As soon as the moons arise on All Hallows Eve, I will release a power even Lord Denethon fears. Your job is to make sure you get rid of Yuri before I come to use that power. If by then you haven't killed him, no one on this island is safe. It will mean the end of Yuri, and it might mean the end for me. And if I go, I fade to nothingness. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Ya mean," Creep gulped sadly. "You won't depart?"

"My soul was sacrificed in order for me to be here. Any hopes I have of departing to the Gardens or the emptiness of the Shadow Realm was lost when I swore oath to Denethon and his Order. So, if I should fall in my battle against Yuri, that will be it for my existence. I will no longer feel. No longer dream. No longer have a being. Once that moon casts its cursed light over Termnnia, I will turn into something horrid which will lead to the deaths of many, including my own. In a way, my fate is in your hands."

"You don't have to do this," said Creep.

"I am a member of the Sisterhood I have an obligation to fulfill our contract even it means my end. You have eleven days to get your shit together, boys."

Ally turned and walked back into the cave.

"Poor thing!" said Scratch, he took off his fedora and scratched his head. "What must it be like to turn to nothing?"

Creep sobbed and blew into his sheets. "We have to help her!"

"Come on Creep," Scratch said trying his best not to get emotional. "We're gonna get that Yuri if it's the last thing we do!"

* * *

 **Bandit Keith**

* * *

Bandit Keith stood with his leg up on the bow of the Zodiac like a daring explorer who had discovered a new land. His black leather jacket swaying left and right in the wind. He grinned viciously while keeping his eyes glued to Duelist Academy looking like a jagged silhouette in the glow of the rising sun.

He knew Pegasus was in there somewhere, attending the tournament honoring Prince Yuri's birthday as well as Termnnia's day of independence from Anubis and his Orcs.

"We're almost to shore!" cried out a freakishly large Eldori resembling the Frankenstein monster but with spiked black hair resembling a crown on the top of his head and a black ponytail. His triangular eyes outlined with eyeliner.

"Keep yer trap shut, Zygor!" said a skinny Eldori with short spiked red hair, pale skin and round glasses. He was called Sid. He was doing his best to keep the Zodiac from crashing into the rocks, as well as keeping them hidden from the various sea serpents that guarded the academy waters. "And settle down yer rockin' the boat!"

"Look, over there!" cried the shortest Eldori in the group. His name was Bonz. He had the face of a zombie and ragged bluish-black hair and pale lamp-like eyes. "It's a cargo boat from Industrial Illusions."

"And their containers are full of new cards to stock the academy stores!" said Zygor.

Bonz's mouth wet with greed.

"That's right, Bonz," said Bandit Keith. "And somewhere in those containers lies the school's monthly shipment of Gold Series cards."

"AH!" Bonz, Sid, and Zygor cried out in delight.

"Da Gold Series!" drooled Zygor.

"Consider those cards your method of payment for getting me here," said Bandit Keith.

"But how do we get 'em boss?" Sid asked.

"That's your concern," said Bandit Keith. "I'm here for Pegasus and maybe get a shot at Prince Yuri's rare and powerful dino-horde in the tournament."

"Hey," said Bonz. "Maybe we can find that girl with the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. If we nab those cards, we'll be unstoppable."

"Why have puny dragons when we can nab those Termnnian God Cards from the prince?" Sid suggested.

"You got a death wish, Sid?" Bandit Keith asked.

"What do you mean, boss?" Bonz asked. "We'll be the most powerful duelists in the world with those cards."

"Look, I want those God Cards as much as the next guy, but you've got to remember that they are no ordinary cards. The Divine Beasts hold a magic we can't comprehend. They have a tendency to cause death when in the wrong hands. On top of that, Yuri and his friends are under constant guard from the Knights of the Academy. They are some of the best swordsmen and riflemen in all of Termnnia, because A) This school is home to the sons and daughters of countless royalty and nobility. B) This school holds the greatest concentration of precious cards in all of Termnnia. And C) He's the fucking heir to the Diamond Throne."

"Eeesh," said Sid. "Forget I said anything."

Sid docked the Zodiac in a hidden cove where the ruin of an old academy dorm sadly stood. Sid and Zygor covered the boat with palms and logs while Bonz was quick to make a command center inside the ruins. Bandit Keith looked up at the school from the window of his newly raised quarters.

"I'm coming for you, Pegasus, and I'm gonna make you pay for all the misery you've caused me."

* * *

 **Charlie the Vendor**

* * *

"Yo!" Chazz Princeton commanded. "Three coffees on the double!"

"Yes, My Lord," the young food vendor babble nervously making Chazz and his cronies their breakfast.

"And three hash browns. C'mon, on the double!" said Chazz's companion.

"Yes, My Lord," said the vendor. A young human named Charlie. His friend, a Redborne with dreadlocks named Marty, was cooking up the hash browns. His third friend was a gnome named Tingol. He was working the stove, keeping it hot.

"Here you are, My Lords," Charlie said, handing them their food. Chazz and his friends took them without a thank you. Marty slowly scooted the tip jar towards them.

"You want a tip?" said Chazz. "Here's a tip. Get a better job!"

He and his friends laughed and walked away.

"I hate those assholes from the House of the White Dragon," Marty said shaking his head.

"No doubt they're heavily funded by Seto Kaiba," said Tingol. "I mean he uses the dragon of their dorm."

"I know!" said Marty. "Man, those White Dragon kids have the best stuff on the island. The best facilities, the best technology, the best cards."

"The best girls," Charlie added, eyeing a group of young ladies from the White Dragon dorm, having coffee and donuts in the balcony hoping to hunker down the oncoming storm of students ready to swarm the new shipment of cards, especially the ones from the Gold Series.

"Aw, come on man," said Marty. "Guys like us have no luck with the likes of them. Yah, they're angels alright, but ladies like them want a man who can duel. A man with money, rare cards, and a title to his name."

Charlie's heart sank when the blonde girl he was looking at was approached by a good-looking fellow from the academy's official Dueling Team. He was wearing a black jacket with glowing blue patterns and wore the new Duel Disk from Kaiba Corp on his right arm. He leaned forward and kissed the girl. To make matters worse, he was from the Kaiser Glider dorm, a supposedly mediocre-level dorm. But his rank didn't matter to the girl.

"See what I mean, Charlie?"

"Yeah," said Tingol. "Here rich guys get all the chicks."

"Being rich has nothing to do with it, my friend," said Marty. "If you can duel, that means you will run into fame which then turns runs into money. And when you have all three, the ladies will come flocking towards you like pigeons to bread crumbs."

Charlie nodded.

"MOVE! MOVE!" shouted a group of guards known as the White Cloaks who were a mix of swordsmen and riflemen. They charged down the halls in their beautiful white-gold armor with gold holographic ornaments to decorate their armor sets. They carried white assault rifles trimmed with gold. They were heavy weapons and futuristic as well, with holographic ammo counters, which meant they were made by a Termnnian manufacturer.

The White Cloaks formed a line in front of the academy's main card shop, called Dorothy's Trove. Traditional academy knights formed another wall with their shields as mobs of students began to crowd the halls to get to the cards coming in through massive crates. Charlie's eyes widened when he saw black boxes decorated with gold filigree coming through being pushed by futuristic tactical knights in heavy black armor with red-glowing visors. They were protected by a layer of gold-glowing holographic cyber-armor.

The students knew better than to mess with those mercenaries. Such protection as needed after a mob caused injury and a few deaths many ages ago. When duelists saw a huge collection of cards they seemed to turn animalistic.

The academy's official Keeper of the Cards was a chubby elderly Elodri woman named Dorothy. She signed a red card and told the guards to make haste for the Kiryu district.

"Ha!" scoffed Marty. "No doubt the birthday boy gets first dibs. I reckon the real party will begin once he wakes up."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

A new day he thought as he came to from his slumber. The noir jazz looping in the playlist on his PDA was still soothing his ears. When he opened his eyes the wall was the first thing that greeted him and a provocative black and white photo of Alexandra that was taped to it, though, that little keepsake was property of Ricky. Surprisingly, the little creature was not on his bed like he usually was.

So, if it was a new day that must have meant that he was nineteen now. He could not believe he had been in Termnnia for so long. Though he got used to the land and had grown to calling his friends, family, he still missed the Montgomerys and Nick, Carter, Tyson, and Patty. And Crystal. He heard the October rains splash against his window, marking a wet and gray birthday today. Yuri didn't mind. He couldn't ask for a better gift. He turned to look out the window and see the downpour but instead saw the smiling face of Alexandra.

"Good morning my love," she said in a sing-song manner.

"How did…."

"This is a co-ed dormitory tower is it not?" Alexandra purred stroking Yuri's chest, admiring the scars he received from the fights he had against the monsters in the Pillar of Termnnia.

"This is not your dorm, Alexandra. You belong in the House of the White Dragon."

"I don't care," Alexandra whispered. "I won't let petty ranks get in between us, Yuri."

Yuri's heart starting beating like a war drum from the Aurelian Legion. He never, not even in his wildest dreams, thought he would wake to find a woman as beautiful as Alexandra beside him in bed. The sensuous sound of the saxophone and the enticing keys of the piano made the moment even more heart stopping for him. A grayish-blue hue outlined his future wife. His queen.

She sighed passionately, awaiting a response from Yuri. She looked at him with her blue eyes, looking like two brilliant marbles shielded by her fluttery eyelashes like the wings of a jet-black butterfly. He looked down at her lips, as red as blood from a fallen enemy on the battlefield.

Underneath his bedsheets, he could feel her warmth and his right arm rubbed against her belly causing her to titter from being tickled.

"Are you…are you naked?" Yuri inquired fretfully. He shot her a nervous look.

Alexandra giggled delightfully. She lifted the sheets to reveal herself. "As the day I was born." She replied. "You all right, dear?" She put the sheets back down. "You were tossing and turning."

"I have nightmares," Yuri sighed, laying his head back on his pillow. He put the back of his hand over his forehead. "What I went through back in the Pillar of Termnnia, was something I will never forget. But I want it out of my memory. Words cannot describe the hell I went through, dearheart."

Alexandra cooed caringly and rested her cheek on his left peck. She kissed it and told him to relax then slid her hand down Yuri's chest to his stomach so she could feel his abs and, to his shock, she went further downward, her hand vanishing under the sheets.

Yuri's face went hot red when she found him as hard as an iron bar.

"Oh!" she chimed. "Seems like you aren't the only one I've woken up."

"Alexandra…"

"Just relax, my love. I know a perfect way to get those monsters out of your head."

She smiled seductively and went under the sheets to further pleasure him.

* * *

"Well, there he is now," Jon said at the kitchen making them a Berja-styled breakfast of sweetened bread, corn cakes, seed cakes, apple-flavored pancakes, and mead made with juniper berries that he brought from the mead halls of his castle in Riftgaard.

"He has a bit of spring in his step, doesn't he?" said Ryon, eating one of the seed cakes Jon made.

"Did you guys know she came in?" Yuri asked coming down the stairs.

"And how," said Ryon, aiding Jon with the mead. "So, My Lord, tell me, what favors did the blushing bride offer you on your name day."

Yuri went silent and started glowing red in the face. His friends burst out laughing. Phoenix rolled her eyes and sipped a glass of cold milk.

"Good morning My Lords!" Alexandra called out from the top of the rails in the second level of their dormitory. She wrapped a pink silk robe over herself. Yuri's friends all bade her a good morrow, save for Phoenix who gave another roll of her eyes.

"Smells wonderful, Prince Jon, I had no idea you were into the culinary arts."

"We Berja plan many feasts," said Jon. "We do feasts for every occasion. My father made one the day my sister forged her first sword and another when I first learned to walk."

"Which sister is the blacksmith?" asked Jaeyoung. "I understand you have many."

"You never heard of the legendary Jewels of Riftgaard?" Jon asked.

"No, I have. I was never given the number of jewels."

"How many siblings do you have Prince Jon?" Alexandra asked.

"I have twelve sisters," he answered.

"Gracious!" said Alexandra. "You Berja are rather busy men, aren't you? And I am to understand one of your sisters is to wed a brother of King Stefan?"

"Aye," said Jon. "They married last week. Now we have formed a long-awaited alliance with the Province of Frostborne. I reckon I know who the man in that relationship is going to be."

"Here! Here!" laughed Marcel.

"Berjani women are like wolves in the battlefield and in the bedroom," said Alexandra. "Do tell your sister to take it easy on the young lord, Prince Jon."

"Astrid is not a tamable wolf," said Jon. "I knew what I was getting him into."

"Ah, well played, Jon," said Ryon. "You sent in your youngest and your strongest to keep the Ungards in line and keep your family in charge of the Northwest."

"Such a devious one, you are," chuckled Alexandra. "Do save me some of those seed cakes, My Lord, they look delightful."

"Will do, princess," said Jon. "Ryon! Stop scarfing those down will you?"

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

"No, my dear, I haven't heard a word from him," Paula Montgomery said, coming back from making tea in the kitchen. She and Crystal were having an early breakfast outside the patio overlooking the Atlantic. They had been discussing the new summoning methods Duel Monsters had recently acquired. Xyx and Synchro monsters have found their way into Earth, making the game more complex and competitive than ever before. Then Crystal finally asked for any word on Yuri. Paula knew it would be a matter of time.

"It's his birthday today," said Crystal. "He didn't call or anything?"

"I'm afraid we can't call him where he is," Paula said sitting back down in front of the table. Crystal didn't touch the buttered biscuits Mrs. Montgomery made for her.

"You make it sound like he went to a third world country," Crystal commented.

"Third world, no. Another world…."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry so much, Crystal. I know my Yuri. He would never turn his back on his friends. And the fact he let you keep his necklace is proof of that. He will come back soon, you will see. He has a love for you that I can't even describe."

Crystal grinned.

"I remember the night he and Ren first met you. After we left the stadium, Yuri tugged my skirt and said, 'Mommy! Mommy! Is she an angel?'"

Crystal's face went red and her lips trembled. "He said that?" she asked.

"He most certainly did, Crystal. You and Ren and Yuri have formed a bond so strong I could have sworn that all three of you were my children."

"You are more a mother to me than anyone," said Crystal. "Not like mine."

"You mustn't say such things," said Paula. "I know she has made her mistakes but she is still your mother, Crystal."

"I hope he comes back soon and sees all the news rules that have been put into Duel Monsters. These Xyx and Synchro Monsters have really made the game interesting! I wish he were here to enjoy the fun."

Crystal left the Montgomery estate after breakfast then strolled to the Ruby Dragon to get any info from Sergei, a man Yuri called uncle. When she arrived, she encountered Jeannie Xyz Summoning of all things. She had quickly gotten the hang of it since it was first introduced by Phobos Corp.

She summoned Heiratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis to her opponent's dismay. Her opponent was what everyone called, a traditionalist, meaning he was a duelist who enjoyed the old rules of the game.

"You've created a monster," said Patty, she was overlooking the game before Crystal came in. "After you took her under your wing, she has been unbeatable in almost every one of Sergei's shop tournaments. Seems like she's winning her fourth. They've started calling her the Princess of Dragons, since you the queen are her trainer."

"That's my girl," Crystal said proudly. "I'm taking her to the championships in Monaco."

Patty whistled. "You sure she's ready? Only the most elite in the world can go there."

"I trained her pretty well," said Crystal. "She qualified months ago."

"After placing fifth in regionals I'm not surprised. Who would have thought a champion lay dormant in that cute little thing?"

"Yup, I got her a Duel Disk customized and everything. We might get the dream match in which she faces her brother for the title of number one duelist in the world. Send Nick my congratulations by the way. I heard he got in."

"Hard to believe Yuri was trouncing my husband's ass just a year ago, huh?"

"Yup. It must have been a rough road for him to get to the championship tournament. It certainly was for little Jeannie. Seems everybody wants to get Yuri's title."

"It must have been hard for you to learn that Yuri's world title became forfeit after he went missing."

"It was pretty rough," Crystal agreed. The shop went into a thunderous applause when Jeannie won the shop's weekend tourney. She got up and did curtsy lightly picking up the hems of her skirt like the little lady she was. "But," she continued, "The world can't have a missing champion, can it?"

"Where in the hell could he have gone to?" Patty asked. "I mean it's not everyday someone is crowned World Champion."

"I'm sure Yuri has his reasons," said Crystal. She watched Sergei deliver the prize to Jeannie. A Gold Series box and a cash prize of three hundred dollars.

"Ah, here come the princes now," Patty said, looking out the window of the shop. Their former opponents T.J and Cid came rolling down the street in a black Audi R8 Spyder.

Crystal and Patty went outside to see them while the parked by the sidewalk.

"Morning ladies," said T.J, lowering his sunglasses.

"Wow, don't you boys clean up nice," said Patty.

Cid and T.J were dressed in suits and ties. They had rings of gold encrusted with gems all over their fingers.

"Looks the pro leagues have been treating you well," said Crystal, examining the car. "Wow. Nice set of wheels."

"It's how we roll," said Cid. He held up his deck glimmering with cards from the Gold Series. "You can thank Yuri for this."

Crystal felt like her body just stopped. She looked up at Cid. "Yuri? As in…my Yuri?"

"Yeah, there's word going around that Yuri was the one who gave the thumbs up for all these new monsters. Ever since those Synchro and Xyz monsters started coming in, the games have been heating up like never before. And those sweet new Duel Disks from Phobos Corp have been looking pretty dope too."

"Who told you this?" Patty asked. "What about Ren? Is he okay too?"

"We don't know," said T.J. "We heard the news from some pretty weird looking dudes in Miami when we attended the Gold Series party. Some of them referred to Yuri as a prince, even a king or something."

"A king?" said Patty, crossing her arms. "He's not secretly royalty, is he?"

"Naw," laughed T.J. "My guess is he's gotten so good at Duel Monsters he's been labeled as a king. You know duelists, always coming up with epic names such as The Fire King, Aqua Master and Crystal's title, Queen of Dragons. My guess is Yuri thought World Champion was beneath him or something."

"That makes sense," said Cid. "Seeing as how he's somehow behind the evolution of the game. And it's a good thing he did if you ask me. Those monsters we used to play with were starting to get stale if you catch my drift."

"I know," T.J agreed. "For goodness sake, I saw people using Mushroom Man in their decks. Mush-Room-Man."

"Did you ask them where they were?" Crystal asked. "Did they know where Yuri and Ren were going at least?"

"All we got out of them was that Yuri was dueling like a champ somewhere far away," said Cid. "If it makes you feel any better, Crystal, I think Yuri's doing pretty well. Ren must be like his manager or something."

"While it does relive my apprehension, that just makes me even more eager to have him back. If Yuri has gotten this good, I can't wait to duel him myself."

"He sounds dangerous," said T.J. "I heard Yuri defeated former world champs wherever he is. If he does come back, use great caution. Say, you ladies doing anything tonight? Henry Frost is hosting another get-together on his new luxury yacht, _The Great White_. Maybe you can bring your little protégé, Crystal. Who knows, you might find yourself a decent man, now that Brett's tucked tail and vanished."

"Yeah, you're single again, babe," said Patty, playfully slapping her shoulder.

"Why does she need to go to the party to find a decent guy?" said Cid. "When she has two flourishing singles sitting right here before her."

Crystal laughed. "I'll be there you guys."

"All right, if you need a ride, feel free to give us a call." Cid winked and gave a click before T.J sped off down the road.

"Crystal, I won!" Jeannie said running out the door of the shop.

"I know, baby, congratulations." She kissed the top of her head. "Oh, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks for everything, Crystal," said Jeannie. "You taught me to be a great duelist."

"A great one?" said Patty. "No way, you're one of the best."

"Do you think, if I duel in Monaco, Yuri and Ren will come back?"

"Who knows," said Crystal. "Perhaps we'll find them over there."

"Maybe I can duel Yuri if I do." Jeannie hopped up and down excitedly. Her pigtails bouncing on the sides of her head. "Perhaps I could slap him up a bit for making you worry so much."

Crystal laughed. "So long as you let me slap him first."

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"You heading out already?" Ms. Goldwine asked, watching Cora dress herself. She still lay in the bed of Cora's room.

"Yeah," Cora said slipping into her skirt. "I'm going on a dinosaur hunt."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Ms. Goldwine asked, getting out of bed. She draped her thin sheets over herself.

"I'm going to get Yuri a present."

"I still don't follow."

"Ugh, I'm going to get his Black Tyranno back from that kid. If I'm going to duel Yuri in the tournament tonight, which, I assure you, I'll win, I want him at his best. He doesn't duel the same way he used to when he had his Black Tyranno."

"I'm sure that's a matter he wants to resolve himself." Ms. Goldwine said approaching Cora.

"I don't care what he wants. I want to duel him with his Black Tyranno in his deck."

"What if you lose?"

"I won't lose," Cora said putting on her blazer after trying hard to straighten her tie.

"What if you do?"

"Then Kaiba will be pissed. And if he means to kick me out, so be it. But my dragons are coming with me."

"You'd steal his dragons?"

"They're my dragons!" Cora declared. "They chose me remember? I feel a bond with them almost. I know Seto talks about cards being power, but these guys…" She took her cards out of her breast pocket and looked at the three dragons at the bottom of her deck. "I don't know. I feel a connection with them. I almost love them as though they were my family." She chuckled. "I'm stuck with them for life it seems."

"Then I'm coming with you," said Ms. Goldwine.

"You're going to lose a job with a high-paying salary," said Cora, turning to look at her. "You could lose everything if you come with me. I've got nothing but the road ahead of me."

Ms. Goldwine's face twitched as she searched for the right words to say. She smiled. "I don't care, Miss Cora, I want to be with you. I told you, I can take care of you." She put a hand on Cora's cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah…. I know."

"Whatever happens out there, Cora. I'll be right behind you."

Cora thanked her and then gave her a long, loving kiss. Cora's PDA suddenly buzzed.

"Well, looks like my opponent is waiting."

Cora left Ms. Goldwine behind and went out the door. Hobson was still knocked out on the armchair, snoring, making the sound of a motorboat.

"Dick." Cora muttered at the eerie butler. She was about to head out the door of the Kaiba Tower when, "Going somewhere?"

It was Mokuba.

"Don't try and stop me."

"I won't," said Mokuba.

"Uncle Mokie?"

"Just go, Cora. Get out there and have some fun."

"Uncle Mokie, why are you doing this for me?"

Mokuba chuckled. "Mokie. That's what Seto used to call me. Ever since he acquired Kaiba Corp, my brother hasn't been the same. He doesn't call me Mokie anymore and he never smiles unless he duels."

"Seto smiling?" Cora grinned. "Man, I never knew such a thing existed."

"Well, it did," said Mokuba. "Lucky for you my brother is preparing the tournament. You'd best get going, he could be back any minute."

"Thanks, Uncle Mokie," Cora went out the door.

Down at the beach, Ohgi and his crew were waiting. The rain slowed to only a drizzle.

"So, there she is," Ohgi said superciliously. "The Princess of Kaiba Corp."

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Cora sneered. "I hope you know what's at stake here."

"You can't honestly expect me to just give up my prized card so easily do you?"

"What do you want?" Cora asked. "I'll give you anything on my person."

"Wait, anything?"

"Yeah, what do you want? My Star Chips? My jewels? Anything."

"This card is pretty valuable," said Ohgi, holding up the Black Tyranno. "It's the only one of its kind and is the main card used by House Delgado. You've got to give me more than one item. So, I want three things from you."

"Name it."

"What should she give me boys?"

They all shouted suggestions at Ohgi.

"Perfect suggestions, boys," sneered Ohgi. "Okay, sweetcakes,"

Cora grinned.

"First thing on the list. I want every Blue-Eyes card you have. You hear me? Every. Single. One."

Cora reached into her deck and took out her beloved monsters.

"And second?" she asked.

"Second, you hand over that sweet Duel Disk on your arm."

Cora looked down at her Duel Disk. It didn't surprise her that Ohgi wanted to have a go at it.

"And lastly?" she asked. "I mean, what more do you want? You're demanding the most valuable possessions I have on me right now."

Ohgi's friends sniggered wildly.

"Thirdly…" Ohgi paused to suppress a giggle. "You have to be my servant for the length of your time in Duelist Academy."

"Really?" Cora smirked.

"Oh yeah," said Ohgi.

"So, let's go over this," said Cora. "You want every Blue-Eyes card I possess; my father's state-of-the-art Duel Disk system; and servitude to you throughout my years in school. Well, shit, when you said everything's on the line, you mean everything's on the line."

Ohgi's friends cheered.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "You are a bunch of disrespectful little snakes. And it is high time someone taught you a lesson!"

"Bring it on, bitch! Let's see what you've got!"

"You're going to regret that," Cora drew her card. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue, in attack mode!"

"Zero attack and defense points?" Ohgi laughed. "For a Kaiba, that is a really stupid card to play."

"Then attack her, see if she's as stupid as you think she is."

"You're going to love these moves baby! I summon Starworld Fighter Kaizer Blade. Next I will use the spell card, Starworld Alliance. Now I can special summon a Starworld Fighter from my hand, so here comes Starworld Fighter Nightsword. And now I will Xyz Summon one of my newest monsters. Say hello to Starworld Champion Cosmo Knight!"

 **Starworld Fighter Cosmo Knight**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/2100**

"Awesome!" Ohgi clenched his fists. "Now for his effect. I can remove and Xyz material from Cosmo knight and destroy one monster or spell or trap card you have on the field. So, kiss that maiden goodbye, Cora!"

"That's a bad move on your part, kiddo," said Cora. "I activate my maiden's effect. During either of our turns, if she is selected as a target by an effect, she allows me to summon one Blue-Eyes monster from my hand."

"Oh!" shouted Ohgi.

The Maiden with Eyes of Blue clasped her hands together and started to pray. A metallic roar thundering from the clouds answered her plea.

"Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew down from behind the school and then landed beside Cora, shaking the ground.

"It still doesn't save your maiden!" Ohgi shouted.

Cora knew he was right. Cosmo Knight held out its arm where a massive photo cannon was mounted to his wrist. It charged up and fired, blasting Maiden with Eyes of Blue. She screamed and shattered. The blast throwing sand and rock into the air. Cora shielded her face with her arms.

Blue-Eyes went into a rage upon seeing the Maiden with Eyes of Blue get destroyed.

"What a crybaby!" laughed Ohgi. "I lay one card face down, and end my turn."

"You're going to pay dearly for that," said Cora. She drew her card. "I draw the spell Trade In. I discard a level eight monster from my hand and draw two cards." She looked at her cards and laughed, just like her father.

"What is it?" Ohgi asked.

"I reveal this card, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so I can special summon this to the field. Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

"Hey wait!" cried Ohgi. "This is so unfair!"

"Deal with it pipsqueak. Because now I activate Monster Reborn, and bring back Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

"What's the point of that?" sneered Ohgi. "I trashed her once, I can trash her again!"

"Not this time you won't," said Cora. "See, Maiden with Eyes of Blue is a Tuner monster."

"Wait, Blue-Eyes can also be Synchro summoned?"

"Yeah, they can," said Cora. "But first, I will use Alternative White Dragon's effect. Once per turn, he can destroy one monster you control!"

"No, MY COSMO KNIGHT!"

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon roared and took off into the sky. He fired his powerful blue laser at the mech and destroyed it.

"Now, Maiden with Eyes of Blue combine your strength with Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and bring forth the next beast to bring defeat upon my foe."

The Maiden began to chant. She and Alternative White Dragon vanished into a sphere of light.

Ohgi babbled in horror upon seeing the new monster arrive to the field.

"Behold, the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/3000**

"Now you're wide open for an attack," said Cora. "I will end this duel by having my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon arrack you directly!"

"HA! I don't think so bitch! I activate the trap card, MIRROR FORCE!"

"Yeah!" cheered one of Ohgi's friends. "Ohgi's always one step ahead."

"Oh, is he?"

Blue-Eyes and Azure-Eye's white lightning attacks shattered the mirror shield and shot right towards Ohgi. Azure-Eyes effect made Cora's dragons invulnerable to effects for one turn.

Ohgi screamed awfully while bathed in electricity hotter than the surface of the sun. He was knocked backwards and fell into his friends leaving them all in a pile on the ground.

"Pathetic," said Cora. "How did Yuri lose to the likes of you?"

Her dragons still snarled and hissed while she walked to Ohgi and searched through his deck. "Ah, there you are. The legend himself. Black Tyranno." She happily put it in a plastic sleeve and placed into one of the pouches attached to the back of her belt. "Learn to respect those who are your senior you little runt. Yuri and Lord Bastion may have lost their duels to you, but they played with honor and respect. Something I don't expect a spoiled, snot-nosed, perverted punk like you to understand!"

"I'm sorry?" Ohgi said, biting his trembling lips. Blue-Eyes and Azure Eyes were still looking at him viciously.

"You'd better. If you misbehave again, I'll be back! You're my bitch now, kid!"

She tossed his cards at him. They scattered all over the place.

"My-my cards!" Ohgi sobbed.

Cora turned and walked back to the school. It was almost time for her class to start.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

She had fought hard to get to this point. At last Avi was going to prove how strong she was against her rival, Lady Arietta of Cartha who pulverized her dragons in shameful defeat many months prior. She waited until the noon sun rose over the mountains and warmed up the world.

"You nervous, Dove?" Fira asked, she plopped a chip into her mouth.

"Not too much," said Avi. "Aigami taught me a lot these past few matches as did my opponents. And my dragons have grown in strength as we climbed the brackets. I should have known Lady Arietta would not be defeated so easily in the games. That just leaves me and her in the final match."

"And then we make for the ruins in the Gray Hills."

"Another dragon," Avi said smiling. "I can't wait."

"Another dragon," Fira smiled. "Indeed. Pretty soon, Dove, our lives are going to change."

Arietta came parading out of her pavilion with her two companions. The young lad Peter and her bulking right-hand man Ser Renlos the Mute. Arietta removed her black cloak to show off a revealing black leather leotard that exposed most of her abdomen and her breasts. The back did little to conceal anything either. The crowd gasped at her lack of decency. Men whistled and jeered and mothers covered the eyes of their children. Arietta's black heeled boots crunched the pebbles beneath her feet as she strutted to her side of the battlefield.

"So here we are again, Lady Avellana. I must say I am impressed you made it this far." She bowed respectfully. "And I am sorry for the loss of your two friends."

"Oh, thank you."

"I may be many things, little lady, but cold-hearted is not one of them. I have admired Ser Gerhalos' stories since I was a little girl. And...I admit that I was jealous when I found out he was traveling with you. You are a very lucky girl to have had him in your company. And you must forgive me if I am a bit brash. I am the way I am because I want to be the best. I want to be the Royal Summoner. And if it means I must pummel you again and again, then so be it."

She held out her hand. A purple arcane circle formed over it and then the staff materialized into her palm. She gripped it will all her might.

"Now our battle begins."

"No," said Avi coldly. "Now it ends."

She too summoned her staff.

Arietta gave her staff a twirl and summoned Ignition. The mechanical beast shot down from the clouds like a meteor. It looked even bigger than before, no doubt it had seen many battles.

"Figures," Avi sneered. She too gracefully spun her staff and summoned Light and Darkness Dragon. It changed as well now developing a second layer of armor plating and six spikes on both its tails.

"Impressive," said Arietta. "Your dragons have grown. But, will it be enough to beat my Ignition Beast?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Avi.

"FIGHT!" shouted Peter.

The monsters took off into the sky. Peter jumped up and down with excitement constantly screaming, "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The Ignition beast fired a salvo of missiles, the same attack Arietta used before to completely decimate her dragons in their first battle. Light and Darkness Dragon stopped midflight and raised up its tails. They started glowing purple and shot lasers at the incoming missiles. Light and Darkness Dragon casually swept his tails from left to right and destroyed the attack. The crowd applauded and cheered.

"No!" said Arietta. "Forget the missiles! Use your melee attacks!"

Light and Darkness Dragon held out his claws. They began to glow purple and extended by eight feet. He blocked the attack of Ignition Beast's heavy metal arms. The impact cracked the armor. Ignition Beast roared in agony and retreated to collect itself. Even it knew Avi had gotten stronger.

"Yes!" said Aldara, cheering next to Stefan's throne.

Ignition fired another salvo of missiles that came out of his back like wings. Light and Darkness Dragon created a diamond-tiled bubble to shield itself from the blast. But there were so many missiles that the bubble exploded, blasting the dragon with damage. Ignition flew down and stuck Light and Darkness Dragon repeatedly with its powerful metal arms. Then it did a backflip and used its tail to smash Light and Darkness Dragon back to earth with a powerful crash that rocked the park.

Light and Darkness Dragon squirmed and then faded away.

"No!" cried Avi.

"You're too weak!" sneered Peter. "Arietta is the best Summoner in Termnnia and the prettiest!"

"Now, now, Peter. It's not polite to boast."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Summon again, Lady Avi," Arietta said with a chuckle.

"I KNOW!" Avi shouted. She furiously twirled her staff to summon her next monster. Victory Dragon. "Feed off my rage, and bring me victory," Avi muttered. She channeled her spirit energy into Victory Dragon making it glow. He seemed to feel Avi's fury and gave a tremendous roar making children cry.

Victory Dragon fired a golden laser from its mouth that shot through Ignition.

"Oh no!" gasped Arietta. "What is that thing?"

Ignition Beast roared in agony. Victory Dragon shot upwards and held the mechanical beast's arms behind its back. Victory Dragon flew higher into the sky and then loop-de-looped violently before tossing the Ignition Beast back to the ground. The crowd braced itself for impact. Ignition Beast Volcannon crashed, creating a large crater on the dirt. The field shook like an earthquake had stuck Eredas. Stefan chucked casually and drank his glass of wine.

Ignition Beast squirmed and then stopped moving, fading back to its plane of existence to rest.

"No," said Arietta. "Ignition Beast, defeated so easily. Not bad, Summoner of Dragons. You managed to beat my beast. But he is not my only monster."

She swept her staff across the ground. Her second creature materialized. It was a behemoth of a beast. A giant robot called Fiendish Engine .

"Look at that," said Ser Damien, watching the battle from the balcony of the White Palace with Ser Arthur and Throvor.

"That's a nasty looking creature," said Throvor.

The battle went back and forth between the two monsters.

They rolled and tumbled across the battlefield, hacking and slashing and punching violently. Then Fiendish Engine fell defeated. Arietta was starting to grow worried watching her monster fade. Her next monster was Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

Victory Dragon put up an honorable fight against it, but it was weakened by its battle with Fiendish Engine Omega. SKY FIRE defeated it in five minutes. The crowd went on their feet and started cheering both girls on for another great fight. Avi summoned Prime Material Dragon from her staff. Though it was a strong and capable beast, it proved no match for the robotic monster. Avi put everything she had into her White-Horned Dragon. With all the experience, it gained from previous battles it had grown triple layers of natural armor and it grew larger, now standing almost as tall as a skyscraper and the horn on its head grew an axe head. Its claws were longer and it grew fiery red glowing patters on its body.

Avi's fresh monster proved a formidable foe against the fortress and took it down after a fifteen-minute bout that caused children to cheer. Photos were taken with hopes to capture the passion and desire for victory that the girls were displaying. They were so heightened by their battle that a blue fiery aura had enveloped them both.

"What a woman!" Stefan grinned.

Arietta then summoned another mechanical monster called Machina Force. Though a capable monster White-Horned Dragon proved too strong for it and fell after a ten-minute fight. It then defeated her Machina Fortress and her Barrel Dragon. More experience was gained for White-Horned Dragon. It now grew a second tale and large shoulder armor grew over both its arms.

"You've become stronger, Avi," said Arietta.

Little Peter was standing behind her biting his nails. Ser Renlos was wiping sweat from his brow.

"I fear my heart pumping like it never did before. Goodness, child, you're making me feel fear. As impressive as you are, I fear that this next monster marks the end of our bout. You fought well, I hope we can do this again."

"You sure you've won?" Avi asked. "You're down to your last monster. My White-Horned Dragon is still ready for more and I have Arvas, my Ancient Dragon who is ready for payback."

"If he wants payback, then he's going to have to get through this."

She slammed her staff into the ground creating cracks that radiated with purple light. Her last and most powerful monster had arrived.

Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur.

That monster marked the end of the battle. It took down White-Horned Dragon after a grand and noble fight. Arvas was next. Though he and Barbaros Ur had the longest fight of the day it did not end the way Avi had expected. The same went for Arietta who stared at the field in confusion. Both monsters had beaten themselves tired. They fell to the ground, collapsing with exhaustion, and then faded into back to their realms for a long rest.

"It's a draw…" gasped Arietta.

Stefan clapped slowly and stood up from his seat. "Well done, ladies," he said smirking. "Well done. He walked down the stairs and presented both Summoners with two olive branches and a sack of gold Star Chips and coins.

He held both their arms up announcing them both the victors of the games.

The audience cheered and whistled at them both. Roses were tossed at their feet as well as silver coins and Star Chips.

"Well done, Lady Avi," said Arietta. "But it won't end like this next time."

"You are damn right," Avi said, breathing heavily. "Because next time, I'm going to beat you."

Arietta smiled and embraced her opponent. They kissed each other's cheeks and held their arms up for the crowd. Peter was kicking pebbles furiously, for he wanted a victor. Ser Renlos stood quiet and then applauded with the crowd.

Stefan walked to Fira and Daralis.

"Prepare for the final quest," he told them. "The pieces are in play."

"So be it," said Fira. "I hope Avi has enjoyed her days as the Summoner of Dragon. For after today, that all ends."

* * *

 **Ryon**

* * *

There was an atrium beneath the academy where students could go wade in an underground beach. Three giant lamps lit up the darkness of the caves. Classes were ending early today because of Yuri's birthday celebration, some ended earlier for most by the looks of how many students there were at the lake. Prince Ryon was drinking of mug of ale with Ser Dancer and Ser Kevin on a wooden table lit with tropical theme torches.

He heard giggling from the left. He turned and saw a group of girls from the Red-Eyes Black Dragon dorm staring at their table.

"You don't have to do anything do you, O' Knight of Wine and Song?" Ryon asked.

Dancer smiled. "No, My Lord, they've got their eyes on you."

"Don't play us for fools," said Ser Kevin. "Everyone knows you're the most handsome man in the Emerald Reach."

"You can have them," Dancer ate a peanut to go down with his ale. "My heart belongs to Evelyn."

"Their hair not dark enough for you?" asked Ser Kevin. He was referring to Dancer's relationship with Princess Evelyn. "Where is the princess?"

"Swimming with Ezra and Phoenix," Ryon answered. "Wonderful couple."

"Ezra and Phoenix?" chuckled Dancer. "Since when?"

"Since early this month it seems," said Ryon. "They've trained together in the Citadel all their lives, so I take it their feelings for each other bloomed there."

"You lost your chance Ser Kevin," said Dancer, turning to look at his friend. "Seems like both mage girls have been taken by each other."

"Please," scoffed Kevin. "You know it's not women I prefer. And I don't think I'll love again. Not after what happened."

"Forrest and Malcolm are dead," said Ryon. "Prince Talion's killers have been punished."

"I'm begging your pardon, My Lord, but they were not the killers. It was the Church who ordered my love to get his head cut off. And now Prince Yuri sides with them and Lady Avi, The Summoner of Dragons, weds the King of the North who is archbishop of the organization."

"We cannot destroy the Church," said Ryon. "It's an ideology, just as are belief in the goddesses is. They cannot destroy our faith, and we cannot destroy theirs. I know there are a few assholes who pillage and plunder in the name of their faith, but they are few in number."

"So one-hundred thousand cases each month dealing with violence, rape, and murder from the church is a few in number? I'm sorry, My Lord, but that is too many people to be labeled few in number. And if those so-called 'good' believers dislike the actions of these savages why don't they speak up and stop them if they are greater in number?"

Ryon paused.

"End it right now, Kevin," said Dancer. "We cannot stop them. Lady Avi once told me that the Church of Yeyu is like a bad itch. It bites and it bites and no matter how hard you scratch it, it never goes away. The best thing to do when it bites is to scratch and ignore it."

"The church is an itch until it takes away something from you," said Kevin. "Then it turns into a burn. You lot may want to get chummy with the Yeyu cult, but I will kill every last one of them I see."

"Then you are no better than they are, Ser," said Ryon.

"Fuck you. Both of you." Kevin got up to leave. A beach ball went rolling towards him. He knelt to pick it up and then saw a pair of feet step towards him. He slowly raised his gaze up to see the owner, who was Princess Evelyn, wearing a black bikini.

"Ugh!" cried Kevin. "Lady Evelyn! I-I did not mean to…I-I'm sorry.!"

Evelyn snickered at his sudden outburst.

"Don't be so immature, Kevin, you're making such a fuss."

"Hey there you are, gentlemen!" Antoine said running up the sand towards his friends. He was dripping wet. The sand crusted his feet. He bowed when he saw Prince Ryon sitting at the table with the two knights. "Prince Ryon? When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago," Ryon answered. "Just thought I'd have a swim before my three o'clock class."

"Ah, pity," said Antoine, "our classes are well and done."

"Well, you don't have to take as many credits as I do," gloated Ryon. "I am the crown prince of Katina. The maesters of the Termnnian Archives expect a lot out of me."

"Well, while you're here, prince, do you mind if we have a duel? I don't think I'll ever get the chance to duel one of you. I tried my best scheduling a match with Lord Yuri, but he's always so damn busy."

"I'm in," said Ryon.

"Oh, wonderful," said Evelyn. "I've heard tales back in Elleria of your Laser Dragons. Why haven't you used them yet? I waited for your dragons with great anticipation during your Field Exam, but in its place, you used a traditional machine deck."

"I only use them against I opponents I see worthy," said Ryon. "My Laser Dragons are special."

"Does that mean we won't get to see them in our duel?" Antoine asked.

"No, my friend, you're cool."

"Hey, no fair," said Dancer. "I wanted to duel against them."

"I did too!" said Kevin. "Duel me next, Lord Ryon."

"Why don't I play all three of you at the same time?" Ryon suggested.

"You sure about that?" said Antione. He morphed his earring into a gauntlet shaped Duel Disk that covered the length of his right arm and formed into a pauldron at the top with a glowing blue orb. Glowing blue patterns slithered all over the surface.

"This will not be an easy match, My Lord," said Dancer, activating his Duel Disk.

"We're no pushovers, Lord Ryon." Kevin activated his.

"Hold it right there," said the cold voice of Zane Truesdale. He approached the group, his Duel Disk already activated. Alexis followed him.

"Zane," said Ryon. "Good to see you. Damn, Alexis, what are you his ward or something? You seem to go with Zane everywhere he goes."

"I just came to drop the princess off," said Zane. "But since the master of the Laser Dragons is here in the middle of an unfair handicap match, I thought I could join, perhaps."

"Oh, please let him join the match!" Evelyn breathed, clasping her hands together enthusiastically. "What a match this will make. The Laser Dragons and the Cyber Dragons together at the same time."

"I have to admit that would be an incredible game to watch," said Alexis. "How about it Ryon?"

"Sure, why not?" Ryon agreed with a smile. He held up a black shield-shaped Duel Disk on his right wrist. A sword-shaped blade trimmed in blue. A big blue orb began glowing on the shield.

Dancer, Antoine, and Kevin suddenly lost their confidence in winning the match. Zane Truesdale was currently the number one student in the entire Academy, perhaps the whole country of Eredas.

"Oh, this should be good," said Alexis.

"More like quick," said Evelyn.

"I'll start first," said Antoine. "I lay a card face down, and summon Queen of Autumn Leaves in attack mode!"

 **Queen of Autumn Leaves**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1500**

A red-haired woman with long ears wearing a long red dress and she had wooden appendages for arms appeared on the field.

"My turn," Dancer announced. He looked at Evelyn and sent a kiss her way. "I summon Kanan the Swordmistress and then equip her with Legendary Sword, raising her attack to seventeen hundred."

 **Kanan the Swordmistress**

 **ATK/1400 + 300 = 1700**

Kanan blew a kiss at Ryon and Zane and gave a seductive wink.

"And now it's on to me," said Kevin. He examined his hand. "I shall summon Exarion Universe!"

 **Exarion Universe**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1900**

Ser Kevin summoned a giant centaur warrior with the legs of a dark-brown horse and the upper body of a green-skinned man wearing dark blue armor and wielded a double-bladed staff on its right hand and carried a shield mounted on one of the gauntlets.

"Do you two think you have what it takes to beat our lineup of monsters?" Antoine gloated.

"Mind if I take the lead, Ryon?" Zane asked.

"Be my guest, show me what you've got."

"Thank you, My Lord. I summon Cyber Dragon!"

 **Cyber Dragon **

**ATK/2100 DEF/1600**

Zane's serpentine-metal dragon rocketed out of the ground and slithered behind its master. The metal was enameled into a brilliant white and it had glowing yellow eyes.

"Wait, hold on!" cried Antoine. "How were you able to summon a level five monster like that without sacrifice?"

"My Cyber Dragon can be special summoned to the field so long as you have monsters and I don't. Then I play Different Dimension Capsule."

A multi-colored sarcophagus emerged from the ground. "And now, I get to pick a card from my deck and place it in the capsule. And then in two turns the card I chose goes to my hand."

The sarcophagus opened. The card fell inside then it closed. It lowered into the ground, vanishing from the field. "Ryon, the game is yours."

"Very well," said Ryon. "I play the field spell card, Laser Dragon Production Factory!"

A gigantic warehouse burst out of the ground behind Ryon. It took a minute for it to fully rise and shadow the field with its size. Drones flew all around it like flies, ready to produce the monsters everyone so longed to see.

"And now, I will pay five hundred of my Life Points to special summon Laser Dragon!"

The drones quickly got to work. The factory hissed and buzzed. The metal gate in the front slowly opened. Amber colored emergency strobe beacons spun on both sides of the gate and a buzzer honked to warn of the oncoming weapon that was ready to roll out. Like Zane's mechanical beast, this creature was also serpentine in shape and had a metallic body, only it was sleek black with green glowing patterns. It had no eyes and there was a laser cannon inside of its mouth which was glowing bright blue and releasing steam.

 **Laser Dragon**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/2000**

"There it is!" Evelyn cried, both hands clasped to Alexis' shoulders.

"Then I lay two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Impressive," said Zane. "That's quite the monster you've got there, Ryon."

"Thank you, Zane."

 **Ryon and Zane-7500**

 **Antoine, Dancer, and Kevin-8000**

"Oh-man," said Antoine. "Cyber Dragon and Laser Dragon both at the same time? And so quickly?"

"Stay cool, brother," said Dancer. "We can beat them."

"Man, I switch Queen of Autumn Leaves into defense mode and summon The Statue of Easter Island in defense mode!"

 **The Statue of Easter Island**

 **ATK/1100 DEF/1400**

"My turn," said Dancer. "I switch Kanan to defense mode and then summon Spirit of the Harp in defense mode."

 **Spirit of the Harp**

 **ATK/800 DEF/2000**

"Cowards!" joked Ser Kevin. "I summon Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior. And, when he's summoned, I get to special summon another level four monster to the field in defense mode. So here's Tunigware!"

"A Tuner monster," said Zane.

"Correct, and I will use him to combine with my Terratiger to summon Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

 **Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/800**

"Next I play the spell card, Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding one card from my hand, it allows me to destroy one monster you possess. And since Zane is the school Kaiser, I'll be choosing his monster."

Zane's Cyber Dragon was wrapped in bandages. Then a huge demonic hand raised from the ground and dragged it into the Graveyard.

"He's wide open!" gasped Alexis.

"Well played, Kevin," said Dancer. "Just hold off you attack and…"

"Gaia Knight, attack Zane directly!"

"Wait!"

"I activate my trap card!" said Ryon. "Draining Shield. Now your knight's attack is stopped, and our Life Points increase by twenty-six hundred!"

Zane and Ryon now had 10100.

"I'm sorry," said Kevin.

"Don't be brash," said Dancer. "Remember what I taught Ethan?"

"Please don't mention that dirt bag's name in my presence." Alexis folded her arms and frowned.

"I switch Exarion Universe into defense mode." Kevin placed his card horizontally on his Duel Disk.

"That's what I'm talking about gentlemen!" said Antoine. "We've got an impressive wall of defense monsters to shield our Life Points and Ser Kevin's heavy hitting Gaia Knight. And all they've got are one mechanical dragon each. We've got the advantage here."

Zane chuckled softly. "I'm so sorry to disappoint." He drew his card. "And since I have no monsters on the field, I get to special summon another Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

"No, another one!" cried Antoine.

"But why settle for just one?" said Zane. "I use Monster Reborn. And since there's only one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who's coming back!"

Zane now had two Cyber Dragons.

"But they won't be around for long," Zane held out a Polymerization card. "In present form," he added. The he shouted, "Dragons unite! And now, Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!"

The Cyber Dragon Zane summoned had two heads. One had jagged spikes on its back, and the other had a smoother surface with various wiring and a domed head striped with glowing teal bolt.

 **Cyber Twin Dragon**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2100**

"Twin Dragon!" Kevin placed his hands on his head, in frustration. "One was tough enough!"

"And he spells double the trouble for you!" said Zane. "Because my dragon can attack twice in one round! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Gaia Knight and Exarion Universe! Double Strident Blast!"

Cyber Twin Dragon charged up and fired golden beams at Kevin's two monsters. Kevin lost them two hundred points, bringing them to 7800.

"It's your move, Ryon." Zane passed the turn to the prince.

"My draw," said Ryon. "I pay five hundred life points to special summon another Laser Dragon to the field. But they won't stay for long, for I now pay one thousand Life Points to have my Laser Dragons combine and form into Laser Dragon Mark Two: Electric Boogaloo! Ugh, never mind."

"What?" Zane couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Ryon's lame humor.

"Sorry," chuckled Ryon.

The drones flew down and scrapped the two Laser Dragons and carried their pieces into the factory. The factory buzzed with work and steam bellowed from the chimney towers, sparking with bright blue lightning. The emergency strobe lights turned on and spun once the metal gate rumbled, ready to lift open. The alarm buzzed announcing all to make way for Ryon's new creation. A larger version of the Laser Dragon flew out of the factory.

It was a great beast with tubing coiled on its upper body, oozing with bright green plasma. The beast had two colossal cannons on both its shoulders and a snake-like body that stretched as long as a football field. It had a layered, dark purple underbelly each layer glowing with dark pink neon. A serial code was laser engraved on its right pectoral plate. Then, two steel wings erupted from its back with green glass membranes in octagon-shaped tiles. Then, from underneath its large shoulder plates, two metal rods emerged and formed into arms with three-fingered claws of adamantium steel. It gave a loud screech when it was fully formed on the field.

 **Laser Dragon Mk-II**

 **ATK/3200 DEF/3000**

"Look at that," said Alexis. "Those are some sexy monsters."

The onlooking students whistled and cheered.

"What are those guns on his shoulders?" asked Dancer. "I have never dueled against machine monsters before."

"They are two powerful, Gauss Cannons," Ryon answered. "And they can be activated by banishing Laser Dragon monsters in my Graveyard. So, I will discard the two that were discarded for my fusion summon. And my cannons will be armed and ready."

The cannons gave off a metallic hum as the systems were charging up.

"And now, for every Laser Dragon I banished, I banish two of your own monsters."

The cannons on the dragon's shoulders elongated. Steam hissed out of every opening as they aimed for Kanan and Spirit of the Harp.

"FIRE!" shouted Ryon.

POW! POW!

Kanan and Spirit of the Harp squealed once they were hit by projectiles of the cannon that flew at them at an incredible rate. Dancer groaned, shielding himself from the attack.

Laser Dragon Mk-II suddenly stood still. Vents opened through most of its body releasing hot air.

"My Laser Dragon must recharge after using his cannons," said Ryon. "So, I can't attack."

Antoine, Dancer, and Kevin went defensive summoning monsters to create another defensive wall. But as soon as the game went to Zane's turn, it was all over. The Different Dimension Capsule he used earlier came up from the ground and opened, allowing Zane to put the card he placed into it to his hand. It was Power Bond. But first, he used De-Fusion to split his Cyber Twin Dragon back into two separate Cyber Dragons. Then he used Power Bond to fuse them and the Cyber Dragon in his hand to become the Cyber End Dragon.

It was a gargantuan metallic behemoth with three heads, a long whip-like tail, powerful metal wings and glowing orbs glowing blue orbs.

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **ATK/4000 DEF/2800**

Alexis formed a grin when seeing Zane's ultimate beast. Whenever Cyber End Dragon was played, it spelled doom for all of Zane's opponents especially when played with Power Bond, for the spell card doubled his dragon's attack to 8000. He attacked the Haniwa monster Antoine set in defense mode and lowered their Life Points to 0.

"Well played, gents," said Dancer. "What a thrilling match."

"Indeed," Zane scoffed while the phantoms vanished. "Ryon, next time we duel it will be against each other."

"Why wait?" Ryon asked.

Oooooh, went the other students.

"I have some a class to attend to. My day doesn't end as early as it does for some. Perhaps we can schedule one next time. Until then, farewell."

He shook hands with Ryon and left. As Zane trailed up the metal-stone staircase a messenger hurried towards Evelyn.

"My Lady," the messenger bowed. "I've been looking for you. I've got a message I'm supposed to deliver. Your hands only. Let's see here. Ah, you have a visitor awaiting you in the springs on the northern side of the castle…if you can call it that. I had to take three trains, a drone cab, and an elevator to get here. This place is so big."

"Thank you, sir," said Evelyn. She gave him a gold Star Chip from her purse on the table. "For your trouble."

"Blessings of Endolia upon you, princess," the messenger bowed. He offered blessings of the goddess of commerce to Evelyn and left.

Evelyn opened the note and froze. Her quivering hands caused the note to shimmy.

"You okay, Evelyn?" Alexis asked with concern.

"I'll see you all tonight at the games."

* * *

Evelyn sulked away and left her friends behind in the underground beach. She trekked through the castle and reached the hot bathing springs where her visitor was waiting. She went through the bathhouse and entered a private spring with two Ebony Knights guarding the door. The Ebony Knights of the Emeralds. Her kingdom.

"My Lady," one of the knights said, letting her through.

Evelyn entered the chamber, finding herself in a blue-tiled room with round window above showcasing the reef and tropical fish of the sea. There were pillars lining along the walls looking like water made solid. And there, wading in the water, being massaged by an Eldori maid was Queen Sera Alteria.

"Ah, there she is!" Sera said loudly.

"Oh, mother!" Evelyn gasped.

Sera was scrubbing her arms with a scented lotion. "That duel with Lord Zane and Prince Ryon against your friends was just such a thrill to see."

"You saw it?"

"Thank the school's Dueling Network, for that." Sera groaned with relief, feeling her neck crack. "With matches such as that, it's easy to see why this place is called the School of Kings. And what of you, young lady? Three months and not a word. I imagine Yuri has been keeping you busy hasn't he?"

"Yes, he's a dear friend of mine now."

"Ah, and have you both decided on a wedding date?" Sera asked with a smile.

Evelyn bit her lip. She had no idea how she was going to tell her mother the news.

Sera still looked at Evelyn, her mouth agape with joy, hoping to hear Evelyn's response. She gave none, and Sera lost her patience.

"Speak!" she demanded. Some water splashed around her shoulders.

"He would not have me mother," Evelyn replied frightfully. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean he would not have you?"

"He's been married to Princess Alexandra von Klaus."

"What!"

"Mother, it had to be done. Yuri's alliance desperately needs this marriage to..."

"Take off your clothes," Sera commanded.

Evelyn gulped.

"Do it!"

Evelyn slipped off her backpack the proceeded to strip out of her uniform. She stood where she was and blushed.

"The panties too!" Sera barked.

Evelyn whimpered and took off her underwear and again remained still as a statue, feeling her mother's eyes examine her body.

"Turn around."

Evelyn did a quick turn. _O' Buster Blader, how I wish I could summon you and have you smite this evil bitch for a mother!_

"Tits, ass, and cunt are in perfect form," Sera analyzed. "A very beautiful face as well; one of an Alteria. So it appears to me that the problem is not within the flesh...but in the bitch."

Evelyn wanted to cry.

"You have until the semester to make him you husband, child."

"But, mother..."

"I don't care for petty alliances, Evelyn. You are to make him your betrothed and I want it done now."

Evelyn said no more and squatted down to pick up her clothes.

"If you don't come back to Elleria with the prince in your embrace, mayhaps you'll find the headsman's company more pleasurable."


	96. The Last Birthday

**Charlie**

* * *

The entire school crowded into the stadium on the top floor which was only to be used during important events. Crystal chandeliers hung from the rounded celling, gigantic in size, and provided a dull golden light in the stadium. Waterfalls poured down from the walls into a river that was cleverly shaped into the emblem of Duelist Academy with an arena of glass and gold placed at the center. The academy logo was emblazoned on the center of the arena. Magnificent lit-up water fountains were in every corner of the stadium.

Vendors wasted no time rolling into the stadium honking their wares at the passing students. Charlie, Marty, and Tingol came rushing in with their cart of hot dogs, fries, and burgers. They were one of the first vendors to come inside and Marty found a spot right by the arena so they could sell their food and watch the matches.

"All duelists take your positions!" called the announcer. "And don't forget, the winner of the tourney will not only face Prince Yuri in a duel, but will also win the first of the brand-new diamond rare set to come out in the spring."

Princess Alexandra stood up and held the card which lay inside a box. The entire was glowing blue and translucent like a jellyfish and had raised diamond-shaped patterns making it look like a diamond. The letters were written in the same foil as a secret rare card and the image on the card was in the same design as Ghost Rare but with a raised 3D image. The card was called Queen of Fate-Eternia.

"Man, diamond rare," said Charlie.

"These kids are so rich they gold and diamonds glittering in their decks," Marty said with a speck of jealousy rolling up in his chest. "That princess isn't so bad either."

"You watch what you say, Marty," said Tingol, firing up the grill. "She is from House Dragonheart."

"A Dragonheart!" gasped Marty. "My father and all my uncles died fighting them in that stupid rebellion that put Antar Wallcroft on the throne. All for some stupid golden eggs!"

"Well, apparently, they've kissed and made up with the world," said Tingol. "Bonnie Prince Yuri is getting married to her after the semester is over."

"Well if that isn't a spit in the face of all who have died trying to keep them from power," Charlie growled spitefully. "My mother was a Dragonrider from Nimbus Company. She too was killed in that battle where Antar summoned Ra and ended the tyrannous reign of High King Julius. What is Yuri doing marrying the likes of her?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," said Tingol. "And those reasons are not our affair. Look, Yugi Muto sits next to Antilles, and acts like its nothing. I suggest we keep our minds focused on the food."

They were quickly crowded by customers. The tip jar started getting full, mostly with copper pennies and silver coins. One was decent enough to give them a Star Chip and that was Alexis Rhodes.

"What is he looking at?" Alexis asked.

"I-I'm sorry," said Charlie. "It's just that, I'm a native of Lorin. Forgive me Your Highness. Your mother is in my thoughts."

"Thanks…I guess," Alexis said awkwardly. She turned and walked away.

"What did I tell you?" Marty said, slapping Charlie on the back of the head. "Duelists get the women around here. Now wipe that stupid look off your face and start cooking. We've got customers."

"And keep your head in the game, Charlie boy," said Tingol. "After tonight, we're gonna be rich."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Excellent seats eh, Yuri-boy?" Pegasus asked, sitting next to Yuri in the VIP box overlooking the stadium below. The first game of the night was Ethan Morris against Rex Raptor. As Ethan came out to duel a lot of boos rang out across the stadium.

"Not too popular, is he?" Pegasus asked.

"No, he's not," said Kaiba. "Apparently, he called Princess Rhodes a Toon."

"Naughty, naughty," chuckled Pegasus.

The duel began and Rex was easily defeated. Despite his victory, Ethan was still booed while he exited the stadium. A win against Rex did not impress them. The next duelist was Cora Kaiba against Weevil Underwood.

"WHAT!" Kaiba shouted.

Even though Cora had won the duel, he was still plenty mad that Cora had disobeyed him and had repossessed her deck. He growled and drummed his fingers on his chair.

The girls in the stadium cheered as Dancer approached the ring to take on a high-ranking student from the Mirage Dragon dorm.

"A most impressive performance," Peter said after the match. He started drinking wine from a golden cup.

Ser Kevin was next, but he was given an automatic victory. His opponent was disqualified for using fake Exodia cards that were marked. Needless to say, he was forced out of the arena by the White Cloaks all the way back to his dorm room to await further punishment.

"Pity," Antilles, murmured. "Cheaters always ruin the thrill of the tournament."

"Are you enjoying the games so far, my love?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, they're really great matches."

"I agree," said Gekko. "I wish my brother was here to see this."

"Yes, but it looks like your brother is now under the guardianship of Lady Avi," said Alexandra. "I wish I could get a chance to speak to her."

"You won't for a while," said Gekko, dressed in dark blue armor trimmed with neon green lights. "She has departed for the West in search of another dragon."

"She grows so much stronger." Yuri clenched his fist. "I really wish I could see her again."

"Oh, you'd rather see her and not me?" asked Alexandra, rather haughtily.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that girl with the Blue-Eyes again," said Ricky. "Hot-damn, she was amazing and not too bad on the eyes either."

When the first round of the tournament was done a blare of trumpets blasted from the entrances of the arena.

Joey Wheeler took to the podium and announced, "Presenting his royal Highness. The future High King of Termnnia. Prince Daveed Armando Wallcroft Delgado the first of his name and crown prince of Termnnia and his future wife, Princess Alexandra von Klaus of Serania the Dragon Lands!"

Yuri and Alexandra stepped out from one of the entrances of the arena. Alexandra waved at the crowd, looking smug and feeling rich with power being arm-in-arm with a demi-god. Antilles stood up from his seat next to Peter who was not having a good time, for the railway was built too high.

"Could you get me a box at least?" Peter asked, all that could be seen from below was a patch of curly reddish-blonde hair. Antilles smirked and snorted impatiently and slowly clapped seeing his lover in the hands of another man.

"Oh, don't be making that face," said Peter. "You put her up to this you know. And its high time she found someone more her age."

"Please," scoffed Antilles. "Alexandra is two years his senior."

"Still, she doesn't have to settle for that shriveled old cock of yours anymore."

"If you only knew of the events that have just been set in motion," Antilles muttered under his breath.

"And presenting!" Joey called out again. "The future Knights of the Royal Termnnian Table!"

Jon came leading the knights with his new girlfriend, Summer by his side. She was so excited to be in the spotlight and waved at the crowd, blowing kisses at them as the academy orchestra was playing the anthem of Termnnian Knights. Jaeyoung came second with Xifeng, beautifully dressed in an elegant kimono that revealed her shoulders and lower back. Her hair tied up in a large bun and she was crowned with a tiara of cherry blossoms.

Ryon came in third with Felicity who was also quite the showman. Then Stas and Marcel who were alone as was Ser Kevin who now represented Elleria in the Royal Table.

Ren trailed behind Phoenix and Ezra, who were not shy in showing everyone in school that they were gay. They gave a kiss as they followed the others onto the arena where Serenity, Mai, Ribbon, Tristan, Duke, Tèa, Bakura, and Grandpa Muto were waiting with a large cake with six layers.

Queen Sera leaned towards Evelyn and whispered, "That should be you down there."

"Well, it's not mother. I told you, he doesn't want me."

"Find a way to make him," ordered Sera. "Otherwise don't come home."

"Maybe I won't," said Evelyn. "My friends have treated me better than you or father. Master Yu-Gi-Oh was more a father to me than Helmsley."

"You watch what you say girl. You forget who pays for all this. I could have you pulled out of this institution and send you back home to rot in the dungeon."

"You could try," laughed Evelyn.

"What?"

"He won't let me go back," Evelyn beamed at Yami.

The candles were lit by Serenity who gave a long speech about Yuri's days with her when he was a baby. Mai gave a heartwarming speech as well followed by Grandpa, who slapped Yuri on the back and calling him his brightest student since Yugi, his grandson. The whole school sang the birthday song to the prince and when they were done, Yuri blew out the candles, but he couldn't, so Mai summoned her Harpie Queen to give a mighty flap of her wings and blew them out in his place.

Students then lined up to get a slice of cake and a picture with Yuri and his beautiful bride. It was quite a surreal moment for all of the students who attended the party and the games celebrating Yuri's birthday. Poor Yuri was starting to see spots from the constant flashes of the cameras in his face.

After the cake had been cut and eaten, the loudspeakers boomed with dance music and all the guests took to the arena grounds. To Yuri's surprise, the academy DJ was playing a lot of familiar tunes from Earth. The lights dimmed and colorful strobe lights flashed all over the stadium.

"Whoa!" cheered Peter as he was being carried around the crowd, as drunk as a lord. Much to everyone's shock, Captain Antilles took the floor and started dancing as best he could. Alexandra laughed as she rubbed herself on Yuri's body. She could contain herself no more and dragged Yuri into the halls where they could make love.

"You know, this is where Ser Argrave first met Lady Andelera."

"The woman who presented the golden eggs?"

"Yes," said Alexandra, undoing Yuri's belt. "They made love right in this very spot. And now, we shall as well. Would you like that?"

Yuri nodded and buried his mouth into hers. He squeezed her breasts and fumbled at the lacing of her dress to free them.

Just as Yuri loosened her dress, a stern 'ahem' stopped them.

"I beg your pardon, love birds," said Peter. He hiccuped, obviously drunk. "But it is time for the second half of the games."

"Uncle, one day, I will have your head in my hands!" Alexandra seethed, lacing her dress back up.

"I think you have plenty of heads in your palms, child." Peter grinned then arrogantly turned away and waddled back to the stadium. Alexandra's eyes widened when she figured out his insult.

Yuri covered his mouth, trying hard to not burst out laughing. "What does he mean by that?"

"Ignore him," said Alexandra. She pulled back the lacing furiously, almost crushing her thorax. "Come, love."

And so, the second half of the tournament began. Ser Kevin was now going up against a mystery opponent. The whole school babbled in confusion when he came out.

"Bandit Keith!" Pegasus shouted. "What is he doing here?"

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Kaiba. "How was he able to sneak in!"

"Pegasus," said Bandit Keith, "Well, it's good seeing ya again."

"How did you get here!" Yami demanded. "Guard! Guard!"

"Hold it!" Bandit Keith said holding out his hand. "The last guy who played. He was disqualified, right? Well, you need a replacement and I'm just the guy."

"I wonder how much you paid that student to get you here?" said Yami.

Bandit Keith laughed. "Man, Yugi Muto, always so sanctimonious. I'm in the tournament now, so unless you've got a replacement somewhere in the stands you've got no choice but to allow me to play."

"Let him," said Yuri.

"But, Yuri!" said Yami.

"It would be a tremendous honor kicking him out myself."

"Yes, but he has my daughter to contend with," Kaiba scoffed. "You might have to duel her instead."

Bandit Keith was allowed to continue to play. Kevin put up a valiant game, but was overwhelmed by Bandit Keith's machine horde.

"Bandit Keith is the winner!" Crowler announced.

Boo! The students shouted.

"Ah, my adoring public," Bandit Keith said, walking down the ramp of the arena.

"Boss! Hey boss!" Keith heard the ghoulish sound of Bonz's voice on his headpiece.

"Yo, what's happenin' Bonz?"

"We were able to sneak into the school stores and steal ourselves a whole shipment of cards. But those Gold Series are stored in a high-tech vault. We can't crack it."

"No matter," said Keith. "Shiny gold cards don't make one a duelist. Just snatch what you can and bring them back to base. And keep a close eye out for those Executive Decision mercenaries and Academy Knights. They take no prisoners when it comes to cards."

* * *

 **Charlie**

* * *

As soon as the dance started, Charlie and the other vendors were thrown out of the arena. All he could do now was look up at the school, brilliantly lit up in the stormy night and wish he could be among the students inside. He saw thousands of lit windows and wondered what they could all be doing in there.

"Charlie-boy," Marty said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. They were making due with a small apartment room in Palmhold. "Get inside before you catch a cold or something. We need you for the plan man."

Charlie agreed and followed his friend back inside. There were posters of Mai Valentine and other female duelists all over the walls. A fire was lit in a brick fireplace and the television on top of the drawer provided them with an adult movie. A fan swirled overhead causing the vapors of Tingol's cigarette to make a vortex over their heads. They sat in couches surrounding a glass coffee table with blueprints and floor plans of the academy which Charlie could still see dominating them from outside the windows.

"You boys all set?" said Tingol. "I had to do a lot of work and surveillance to get an overall layout of the place. I was able to get into Dorothy's, but she's got some hardcore security in there and one of the best vaults in all of Termnnia guarding those Gold Series cards."

"Can't we just take regular shipments?" asked Charlie. "I mean, they're just cards."

"Go fuck yourself, Charlie," Tingol retorted. "That's just like saying a diamond is just a rock. There's a lot of money involved in these things and I spent the past three months serving those snot-nosed rich kids and putting up with their bullshit to get this stuff figured out. So unless you want to be a vendor the rest of your life shut up and let me FIGURE THIS OUT!"

"Right," said Marty. "When would be the best time to move in."

"Now, while half the school is on the top floor celebrating bonnie Prince Yuri's birthday. And with it being the weekend and all, a lot of kids are outside with their event Endless Night and couples are in their rooms having a duel in the sheets, so the halls will be empty, save for those mercs they got patrolling the joint. They got a strict shoot-to-kill policy against thieves."

"No kidding?" Charlie said with a loud gulp.

"Nope, but I've done hundreds of jobs like this in my time. We gnomes are some of the best thieves around, kid. They say you're the best hacker around so it'll be your job to crack that vault."

"No problem," said Charlie. "But what about those mercs?"

"If we run into any trouble, leave them to me." Marty reached under the couch and took out a Termnnian Battle Rifle. The stock was made of polished wood as was the handguard with the manufacture's logo written on it. The receiver was made of freshly forged steel and had rails system on the top supporting a large multi-vision scope with wiring curving out of it and a square-shaped silencer that was as long as one's forearm. A tactical sling dangled two and fro.

"Oh no!" said Charlie. "You'll draw too much attention with that.

"Well if we do manage to get pinched we're going to need something that will get us out. Those mercenaries don't play nice. All right, Tingol, tell us what we gotta do and let's get to it. That tourney is full of some of the best players in Termnnia meaning we won't have a lot of time."

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

The finals had arrived at last. And all that remained on the bracket were Bandit Keith, Ethan, Dancer and Cora.

"Attention duelists!" Crowler announced on the microphone. ("Hey that's my line!" Kemo shouted.) "It's time for the final pairing. First game of the finals goes to…Ser Dancer Firewing versus Cora Kaiba!"

The students applauded.

"Wow, you made it to the finals," said Priscilla. "Congratulations, Ethan."

"Most indeed," said Solomon, entering from the main hallway of the arena, lit with shell-shaped wall lamps. "I didn't think a guy like you could make it to the final round of the games. Guess, I'm as good as they say."

"Even better," said Evelyn, entering from the arena to join them.

"Princess!" said Ethan. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me again."

"Well, your sudden outburst was unforgivable, but I can't help but congratulate you on making it this far. Those were some pretty tough customers you had to contend with the be here and I've got to say I'm impressed. You taught him well, Master Muto."

"Well, it's all in a day's work for me," said Solomon. "I believe your friend here was truthful when he said he was sorry for what he said. Why, he even had to put up with my rigorous training just to impress you."

"And impressed I am," said Evelyn. "Good job, Ethan. Keep up the good work, though, you might have to try harder to convince Alexis."

"I know," said Ethan. "I'm sorry. I was just so angry and…"

"I know," said Evelyn.

"Hey, where's Ser Kevin?" asked Ethan. "I was hoping to get a word with him."

Evelyn gave a clever smirk. "Oh, seemed like he tickled the fancy of Ser Elio the Knight of Stonehollow."

"I reckon he did more than tickle his fancy," giggled Priscilla. "Woo, they kissed each other something fierce down the hall and vanished. Probably going to have a sword fight in his dorm room."

"Oh, gross," said Ethan. He was tolerant of what Ser Kevin was, but he was still not used to the idea of picturing men kissing other men. "Say, Evelyn, why aren't you out there rooting on your lover?"

"Well for one, my mother has arrived to check up on me," said Evelyn.

"Queen Sera is here? Why?"

"Can you guess why?"

"But didn't you tell her Yuri is already going to get married?"

"You think that matters to her?"

"Well, what's the other reason?" Priscilla asked.

"That." Evelyn jerked her head towards the stadium. Ethan peeked through the arched entryway and saw Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon and Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon starring Dancer down.

"How did he let her do that?"

"I guess my lover is not as good as he claims," said Evelyn. "Oh well, that's why we're in Duelist Academy is it not? I'm sure my Dancer will get better."

BOOM! The whole stadium shook.

"Cora is the winner!" Crowler announced.

"Well, that's you," said Evelyn. "Good luck out there, kiddo. You're going to need it."

Ethan nodded. Once the arena was cleared he approached, as did Bandit Keith.

"So, this is my opponent, eh?" said Bandit Keith. "An easy win if you ask me."

"I was trained by the best," said Ethan. "Don't think you will win this duel so easily."

"Ooo, I'm shakin' in my boots!" taunted Bandit Keith. "Well, let's get this duel underway, shall we?"

"Ladies first," said Ethan.

"Hah, funny. I lay two cards face down and summon Giga-Tech Wolf in attack mode."

 **Giga-Tech Wolf**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1400**

"Your move, kid."

"That pile of scrap is your best move, eh?" said Ethan. "Watch this. My Fiend Sword is going to send your wolf back to the junkyard where it belongs!"

 **Fiend Sword**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/800**

"Attack now!"

"Ha, no way!" laughed Bandit Keith. "I activate the trap card, Limiter Removal. It may destroy my monster at the end of the turn, but this will double my wolf's attack making him more than a match for your puny little sword!"

Ethan lost one-thousand Life Points from the attack.

"What an idiot," scoffed Alexis.

"Oh, that was not good," said Ethan.

"Ethan!" called Solomon. "Come on lad, you've just got to believe in yourself."

"Go, Ethan!" cheered Priscilla.

"Thanks, you two. Okay, Keith, I play a card face down and end my turn."

 **Ethan-3000**

 **Bandit Keith-4000**

"You fail to impress me, kid. Watch out, for I use the trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my wolf. And then, I'm summoning Robotic Hero in attack mode, and he can be special summoned from my hand, so long as I have a machine-type monster on the field! And now I tribute both Giga-Tech Wolf and Robotic Hero to summon Barrel Dragon in attack mode!"

"Barrel Dragon!" cried Ethan.

Bandit Keith's ace monster stomped its way to the field. It had two long black gun barrels for arms and a nose as well. It was painted jet black and it had large shoulder armor with the silhouette of a trucker girl holding a rifle painted on both. It was an alternate art card.

 **Barrel Dragon**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/2200**

"Barrel Dragon attack him directly!"

The chambers of the dragon's revolvers spun and then it fired three powerful shots, knocking Ethan on his back. His Life Points dropped to…4400?

"What the hell!" said Bandit Keith. "Hey, check your Life Point meter! How do you have more Life Points than before?"

"Because," Ethan winced, while getting up from the ground. "I activated my trap card, Nutrient Z which raises my Life Points by four-thousand when I receive damage of two-thousand or more."

"Argh," growled Bandit Keith. "You saved yourself for now. I guess it's your move now."

"I guess it is," said Ethan. "I summon Marauding Captain in defense mode. And when he gets summoned, I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower monster from my hand, so here's another Marauding Captain, and this time, I'll use his effect to summon Hayabusa Knight in defense mode. Then I play Card of Sanctity, now we can draw until we have six cards in our hands. And next, I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards. I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"So, you've got yourself a nice little wall of monsters to defend yourself eh? That isn't going to do at all, kiddo. Because now I play Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three cards, and discard two. Next I'm using Polymerization to fuse my Barrel Dragon and my Blowback Dragon to become the unstoppable Gatling Dragon!"

Barrel Dragon was sucked into the fusion vortex. He then emerged as a brand-new beast. He had three heads with chainguns as the upper snouts and crowed by thick metal shields. It had a black body and its legs were red-spiked wheels.

 **Gatling Dragon**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/1200**

"And don't think the torment is over yet, kid. Because I'm using the spell-card Monster Reborn Which allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard, so say hello to Fiendish Engine Omega!"

 **Fiendish Engine** **Ω**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2000**

"Looks like Keith's got him good," said Evelyn. "With that Gatling Dragon out on the field, Keith can destroy more than one monster."

"Good," said Alexis. "It's about time someone made him eat his words."

"You're one cold girl, Alexis," said Chazz.

"He calls me be a derogatory term and I'm the cold one?"

Zane just let out a puff of air from his nostrils, watching three holographic coins fly up into the air. They landed on the field, all three were heads."

"HA!" laughed Bandit Keith. "All heads. Now my Gatling Dragon can destroy three of your monsters."

"Oh-no!" shouted Ethan.

He watched helplessly as his monsters were destroyed one by one.

"Now Barrel Dragon, attack Ethan directly!"

The chainguns spun and peppered Ethan with a hail of golden bullets. He was slammed to the ground by the impact. Steam slithered from the impact points of the bullets. His Life Point counter dropped to 1800.

"And now I'm gonna attack you directly and end this duel. Fiendish Engine Omega, attack him directly. SHUT IT DOWN!"

Noxious purple smoke bellowed from the exhaust pipes on the vile robot's back. It ran to Ethan but was blocked by a barrier.

"WHAT IS THAT!" shouted Bandit Keith.

"Draining Shield!" shouted Ethan. "Now, your monster's attack is stopped and I gain Life Points equal to its attack points."

Bandit Keith growled in frustration.

Ethan's Life Points went up to 4600.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Keith. In the end, I'm going to be a few hundred points ahead."

"You think your traps will last you forever!" shouted Keith. "Nobody makes a monkey out of Bandit Keith! Nobody!"

"Come on, Alexis, you've got to admit Ethan's gotten better," said Antoine.

"I don't care. He's a creep. And the sooner he's out of my life the better."

"Still," said Evelyn. "I wish Ethan had these skills when he battled Prince Malcolm in the Emerald Marches."

"Would it have made a difference?" Alexis asked rudely. "King Forrest attacked us nonetheless, even after a true duelist beat him."

"I agree," said Chazz. "Too bad they didn't call me down there to deal with him."

"I place a card face down and end my turn," said Keith.

"I draw!" shouted Ethan. "I use the spell card, Tribute to the Doomed and discard one card to destroy your Fiendish Engine Omega!"

"NO!" shouted Keith.

Bandages wrapped around the evil machine and it was taken down to the grave by an evil hand.

"And now I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Marauding I summon, Tune Warrior!" Ethan summoned his Tuner monster.

"A Tuner!" shouted Bandit Keith.

"Hell yeah," said Ethan. "And since he's a level three monster and my captain is level five, the summoning for my Synchro Monster is complete."

Ethan Synchro Summoned Lightning Warrior.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1200**

The giant in white armor and long blond hair took to the field after a dazzling display of lightning. Ethan then equipped it with his face down card, United We Stand, which raised its attack points by 800 points for ever monster Ethan controlled, but since there was just Lightning Warrior, his attack went up by 800 raising it to 3200. Ethan ordered the attack.

Lightning warrior raised his fist and shrouded it with electricity. He flew towards Gatling Dragon with a powerful bound and struck it in the chest. The electricity caused the creature to short circuit and explode. "Punk!" he sneered, his Life Points dropping to 3400.

"But that's not all, Bandit Keith," said Ethan. "After he destroys a monster he inflicts three hundred extra points of damage for every card in your hand!"

"Huh!" Bandit Keith froze. Lightning Warrior hovered over him with his arms crossed. He held out his hand and charged a blast of lightning that struck Keith dealing 600 points of damage because of his two-card hand. His Life Points lowered to 2800.

Alexis scoffed, but couldn't help but grin out of the corner of her mouth. Bandit Keith was rumored to be one of the best duelists in Termnnia, and Ethan was handling pretty well, which she found hard to believe due to Ethan being one of the worst duelists she had ever seen.

"You're finished kid!" growled Bandit Keith. "I activate my face down card, Time Machine. It allows me to special summon a monster who was just destroyed in battle so give a warm welcome to Gatling Dragon."

"Oh no!" said Ethan. "He's back!"

"You're damn right he's back. And now that it's my turn I will activate his effect to seal your doom. So now the coins will be flipped. It all rides on this, eh kid?"

Ethan prayed for all the coins to be tails. He felt his heart drop. One of them turned out heads. Meaning Gatling Dragon could automatically destroy his Lightning Warrior."

The chainguns spun and decimated Lightning Warrior and the remaining bullets hit Ethan, dropping his Life Points to 2000.

"Sayonara, Ethan," chuckled Chazz. "I knew he couldn't match up to Bandit Keith."

"Draw whatever card you like," said Keith. "Your traps are gone. Your monsters are gone. You've got nothing left." He laughed.

"You're wrong," said Ethan. "I do have a card in my hand that will hand you the sting of defeat."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, watch as I summon it."

"You can't summon any powerful monsters!" laughed Bandit Keith. "You don't have any monsters on the field for sacrifice."

"The sacrifice requires my monsters be in the Graveyard," said Ethan. "And they will be Fiend Sword and Lightning Warrior. A monster of darkness and a monster of light."

"A sacrifice of light and darkness?" said Dancer. "Hold on, there are only two monsters I know who must be summoned in such a manner."

"Shut up!" said Alexis. "There's no way he'd have one of those cards in his deck. He just can't!"

"I summon…"

The arena held their breaths. Yuri stood from his throne to get a better look at the creature. It seemed he was going to summon one of the Envoys of Time. The beginning and the end. He knew one of them belonged to Crystal, the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Ethan just summoned the Envoy of the Beginning. Black Luster Soldier.

 **Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"Impossible!" gasped Alexis. "Ethan…"

"Oh no!" cried Bandit Keith. "Not that!"

"Attack, Black Luster Soldier!" commanded Ethan.

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning raised his sword and jumped towards Gatling Dragon.

Yuri blinked. One second, Black Luster Soldier made a bound towards Gatling Dragon, the next he was back on the ground hold up his sword. Gatling Dragon was then quacking as a thousand slashes overtook him, cutting him to metal shreds. Yuri knew that Black Luster Soldier went so fast his strikes fell behind.

"But I'm not through with you yet!" said Ethan. "For after Black Luster Soldier destroys a monster he can attack a second time and since you're wide open, he will attack you!"

Bandit Keith wailed when Black Luster Soldier jabbed him in the chest. He fell backward towards he ground and his Life Points dropped to 0.

"Ethan is the winner!" Crowler announced.

The students got up from their seats and applauded. Some remained seated, for even though it was an impressive victory, Ethan was still a racist in their eyes. Alexis did a slow clap and then returned to folding her arms across her chest.

"Get him out of here!" commanded Chancellor Sheppard.

Two White Cloaks grabbed Bandit Keith by the arms and dragged him out of the castle. "LET GO OF ME!" he shouted. "NOBODY MAKES A MONKEY OUT OF BANDIT KEITH!"

When he was gone, Cora arrived removing all joy and confidence Ethan had from his victory over Bandit Keith.

"Okay, Ethan," sniggered Chazz. "Let's see how you fare against the Princess of Kaiba Corp."

"This is going to be quick," said Alexis.

"So," said Cora. "We're finally going to have our duel."

"Looks like it," said Ethan. "And remember, you have to be my girlfriend if I win."

"Oh, is that a fact?" said Cora. "Quite confident aren't you? Well, sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but, I am not Bandit Keith. I don't have rusty machines in my deck. So wipe out any thoughts of me being yours, kiddo, because it's not going to happen."

She activated her Duel Disk. Ethan held his up. The cards magically shuffled themselves.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Oh, I'm so glad to be out of that musty old arena," Alexandra sighed with relief once they went outside.

Yuri wanted some fresh air and decided to take a stroll through the upper gardens of the school. The lights were lit in the fountains and the ponds and behind the various stone waterfalls that poured into the river snaking around the garden. They reached a railing that gave them a view of Palmhold and the dark ocean below glowing almost purple from the stormy sky that was leaving the island. They noticed Phoenix and Ezra standing over a bridge lit by lanterns. They were kissing.

"How charming," said Alexandra. "Your little mage is in love."

"Hot damn they are," said the sneaky voice of Ricky. He was sitting on a branch above them watching the two mages making love.

"How long have you been up there?" Yuri asked.

"Long enough to see Ezra get on one knee and ask the big one."

"No way!" said Yuri. "Really?"

"Yup. The tears started flowing, the hugs and jumping followed, and then the kissing. They've been at it for over fifteen minutes."

"Come, love," said Alexandra, tugging Yuri's arm. "I think it best we leave them alone."

"Mind if I tag along?" Ricky asked. "I was hoping for nice action between the two but so far nothing."

"Come here you little pervert." Alexandra grinned and held out her arms. Ricky jumped down from the trees and fell into her arms. She held him the rest of the way.

"So, just a couple more months and we're married." Yuri seemed to grimace when he said those words.

"I know," said Alexandra. "And in the short months we've been together, I have grown rather fond of you."

"Yeah, you've definitely grown on me, Alexandra." He kissed her forehead and lead her towards two garden stools looking at a pond where a stone waterfall, lit with candles, was pouring in. The rich sound of the rushing water soothed his nerves. He was hoping for Cora to lose, for deep down, her Blue-Eyes White Dragons made him nervous.

"What a beautiful night." Alexandra rested her cheek on Yuri's shoulder.

"Prince Yuri," said Zane, strolling towards them with Alexis.

"Hey guys," said Yuri.

"Hello, Rhodes!" whistled Ricky, gazing at Alexis' glittery white gown ruffled at the bottom like a blooming flower.

"You're not going to watch the duel?" Alexandra asked, petting Ricky's head.

"Not when of one those duelists is a racist prick," Alexis answered angrily. "Besides, there's only so many Duel Monsters matches I can take."

"I agree," said Alexandra. "I was getting rather bored and as much as I wanted to see Cora duel, I am not a fan of that Ethan boy, myself."

"Speaking of duel," said Alexis. "What about you? I haven't seen you duel since the semester began."

"Nobody wants to duel me," said Alexandra. "They are terrified of my Black Knights."

"Black Knights? I never heard of them before."

"I was born with them," said Alexandra. "Antilles said they were by my side when I hatched into the world."

"Hatched?" Zane suppressed a chuckle when he heard her say that. "You make it sound like you came out of an egg."

"Well, my uncle was about to safeguard those legendary golden eggs that caused all that fuss in the rebellion. I guess they were stuck in his mind for so long that's all he ever thought about."

"That's kind of cute," said Alexis. "Considering you're a Dragonheart by blood. Anyways, perhaps I can have a look at those Black Knights with a duel of our own," said Alexis. "

"Are you challenging me, princess?"

"I am," said Alexis. "Come on, Alexandra, we've all dueled except you. Why not show us what you've got?"

"Mayhaps another night, princess. I grow weary and want to spend time with my beloved before we return to our busy schedules."

"Very well," said Alexis. "How about after class? You and I get out at the same time after all."

"Fine, we'll duel in the water park in the jungle at nightfall, as there are some things I must take care of. You'll have your duel, princess."

"Looking forward to it."

"And do bring your coat, for it seems the little ones have boosted their grades again. Blizzard Dragon conjures the frost again."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Alexis shivered and rubber her exposed shoulders. Zane removed his jacket and put it over her to warm her.

"Thanks, Zane."

"Oh," said Alexandra. "I couldn't help but notice the both of you always together. Are you two…you know. Do you have a thing going on?"

Zane smirked. "No, nothing like that," he answered peacefully.

"So, there's no one who holds a special place in your heart, Kaiser?"

"No, princess," said Zane. "Perhaps I work too much."

"You can say that again," said Alexis.

"Hey, Yuri, when will you and I have our duel?" Zane asked.

"You want to duel me, Zane?"

"It would be a great honor to duel the future ruler of the land and the Eradicator of Anubis."

Boing! Boing! Ricky went as he hopped towards them. "Now that would be epic."

"My time in the academy runs short," said Zane. "I've been searching the school for someone to pass the torch to. Right now, I have my eyes set on Jaden Yuki. I would nominate you, My Lord, but I haven't played against you yet."

"What about Yugi Muto?" Yuri asked.

"He's the King of Games, Yuri," Zane chuckled. "He's the guy who lights the torches. He's the very cauldron itself."

"You have a point," said Yuri. "Why not schedule a match at the same time Alexandra and Alexis duel?"

"I know!" said Ricky, hopping up and down with excitement. "How about a tag team duel. Alexandra and Yuri against Zane and Alexis?"

"For once I like what the rabbit is saying," said Alexis.

"FINGOLIN!" Ricky corrected holding up a stubby finger.

"Yes, it does," said Zane. "For I too have grown curious with those Black Knights Alexandra is said to have. And in a tag team match, I can get to see their skills at the same time. I like it."

"Don't I get something for the idea?" Ricky asked.

"Augh," Alexis scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come here."

Ricky hopped into her hands. She held him up and kissed his little cheek. Ricky's eyes turned into hearts and steam bellowed out of his ears.

"Come, everyone," said Zane. "If I know Cora, the match against Ethan should be ending pretty soon."

Zane couldn't be more right. For as soon as they walked into the room, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning had just destroyed both Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon.

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

Cora was on her knees, sweating and panting heavily. Her Life Points dropped to 600 and Ethan was standing strong at 4400.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Yuri.

"Ethan?" said Alexis. "Winning against Cora Kaiba? It can't be!"

"I've destroyed your Chaos MAX Dragon and your Neo Ultimate Dragon!" shouted Ethan. He had four monsters on his side of the field. Two Marauding Captains, a Freed the Matchless General and his Black Luster Soldier who was equipped with the spell card United We Stand, the card that boosted an equipped monster by 800 points for every monster on the user's side of the field. Four monsters meant Black Luster Soldier got 3200 extra points, raising his attack to 6200.

"Goddesses above!" Alexandra gasped. "How is this possible."

Kaiba was standing behind the railing looking down at Cora, who was losing. He looked like he was about to explode.

"I like the sight of you on your knees," Ethan commented crudely.

"GET ON YOUR FEET CORA!" shouted Kaiba. "A Kaiba never bows down to anyone!"

Cora nodded. "He's right. I've got a match to win."

"And how do you expect to do that?" said Ethan. "I've got you right where I want you and your two toughest dragons are history! Almost all of your Blue-Eyes monsters are in your Graveyard."

"Exactly," said Cora. Now that you've destroyed a Blue-Eyes Dragon, I get to summon one more angel from my hand."

"One more?" gasped Ethan. "You mean there's more?"

"Yes, Ethan." Cora looked at the last card in her hand. "You are my last hope, love." She kissed the card. "Come forth, Deep-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh!" Pegasus said, getting up from his seat. Yami did as well, to get a better look at his new dragon Cora was summoning. It came out of a vortex that looked like it opened in space. The angelic dragon of the Blue-Eyes family came soaring out of the portal.

 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon**

 **ATK/0 DEF/0**

"Uh, Cora?" laughed Ethan. "You sure I didn't hit you too hard? I mean that thing has got…"

"I know!" shouted Cora. "You guys are stupid to think a monster with zero attack points is useless. Well, my Deep-Eyes White Dragon is anything but useless, Ethan. And I'll show you why. I can target one monster in my Graveyard with Blue-Eyes in its name and transfer its attack points to my Deep-Eyes White Dragon. And I'm choosing my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack strength, raising my Deep-Eyes to forty-five hundred!"

"Oh-no!" said Ethan.

"And that's not all it does, I get to inflict six hundred points of damage for each dragon-type monster in my Graveyard with a different name."

The cards Cora used hovered above her. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, Neo Ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon for a combined total of 4200 Life Points which dropped Ethan to 200 after he was blasted by the multi-directional laser assault of the dragon. Now Cora was in the lead.

"It's been fun, kiddo," said Cora. "But now I use my face down card, Stop Defense and switch your Marauding Captain to attack mode. This duel is now over!"

Deep-Eyes White Dragon began to charge its final attack when Ethan too activated a face-down card. A trap card called Shift which changed the target of a spell, trap, or battle to another target. And Ethan chose his Black Luster Soldier.

"No," Cora gasped.

She fell back down and could only watch her Deep-Eyes White Dragon get slain by Ethan's Black Luster Soldier. Cora went on all fours and whimpered as her Life Points dropped to 0.

"WHAT!" Kaiba roared. "CORA LOST!"

"Stop it Seto!" said Ethan. He walked towards Cora, still trying to collect herself. "She's no longer your concern. She's mine now."

"Stay away from her!" Mokuba shouted. "HEY!"

"A deal's a deal," said Cora, getting back up on her feet.

"Yeah, I guess so. I must say, I never thought I'd date a Kaiba before."

"Well, when do you want our first date?" Cora asked.

"Uh, Friday?" said Ethan. "Do you like pizza?"

"Only if it's spicy."

They walked out of the stadium, hand in hand. Crowler announced the final match between Yuri and Ethan would take place soon.

Ethan and Cora were ready to rest when Kaiba stormed down the halls after them.

"CORA!" shouted Kaiba. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He commanded.

Cora snarled, grabbed Ethan by the tie and kissed him.

"Oh dear," Alexandra said, still standing at the arena entrance. "This does not bode well."

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" shouted Kaiba. He stormed up the arena to face her.

"Kaiba stop!" Yugi shouted dashing towards the commotion with his friends.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Kaiba spat. "I raised you! I took you in! I gave my Blue-Eyes to you! I let you into this family! I paid millions to get you into this school and this is how you repay me! By choosing some snot-nosed punk over me."

"Nobody will ever replace you father."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You are not worthy of being my daughter. You are not worthy of being a Kaiba! Kaiba's never lose!"

"You did," said Cora. "Yugi beat your ass many times."

Kaiba growled then he slapped Cora hard across the face.

Serenity and Mai gasped. Tèa clasped her hands over her mouth.

"What's your problem!" roared Tristan.

"That was uncalled for!" shouted Bakura.

"You creep!" cried Duke.

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN'!" shouted Joey. He ran to check on Cora.

"I'm fine," said Cora. She had a bruise on her cheek.

"Stay out of this Wheeler!"

"You think you can just strike a girl and get away with it!" said Joey. "I don't care who you are, Kaiba, but you never ever put your hands on a girl, especially your daughter."

"She is not my daughter!" Kaiba growled through gritted teeth.

"All because she lost one crumby game of Duel Monsters? You're the lowest of the low, you know that!" he raised his fists. "Put 'em up cowboy, it's time to rumble!"

Kaiba dodged Joey's punches and then jabbed him in the abdomen. Joey cringed and fell to his knees. "Aw man, that didn't tickle."

"Joey!" Yugi shouted dashing for the arena as well.

"Check his pulse, Yugi!" shouted Bakura.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tèa shouted, going face to face with Kaiba. "What in the hell is your problem huh?"

"She lost the game."

"The game?" Tèa said in disbelief. "Cora may have lost some stupid Duel Monster game, Kaiba, but at least she went down fighting her hardest! She dueled not for herself, but for you! She has a heart, Kaiba. She cares for you. She cares for the family name you hold dear, and for those dragons who she has bonded with. Cards have a heart, and they have connected with her in a way I have never seen before. Something I don't see when you summon them."

"Wha?" said Kaiba.

"You should feel embarrassed, Kaiba, because it seems to me those Blue-Eyes White Dragons are happier with her than they are with you!"

"You don't know what you're saying, Gardener."

"Truth hurts doesn't it you heartless bastard!"

"Out of my way!" Kaiba shoved past Tèa and disappeared down the hall.

"Yeah, keep walkin' money bags!" shouted Joey. "Cora's twice the duelist you'll ever be!"

"You going to be okay, Cora?" Ethan asked.

"I'll be fine," said Cora. I'm sorry, I…I have to go."

"But Cora," Joey called.

"Let her have some time alone," said Yami. "I think we should have a ten-minute recess to cool ourselves down before the next round of the tournament."

"Agreed," said Ethan. He watched Yugi and the legends walk away.

"Ethan," said Alexis.

"Princess?" gasped Ethan. "I thought that…"

"I know what I said, Ethan. I must say that was pretty impressive what you did out there. Good luck against Yuri, okay?"

"Wow, thank you."

"Ethan my boy," said Solomon.

"I'll catch you later, Ethan." Alexis hesitated for a moment and then kissed Ethan's cheek. She winked and left him alone.

"Well," chuckled Grandpa. "Looks like you've made the final round of the tournament, won your friends back and got the girl. It appears my work here is done."

"So, it is," said Ethan. "Master Solomon, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. If there was anything I could do to repay you I'd…"

"No worries, my boy," said Grandpa. "I am just honored to know that my students are well on their way to becoming legends just like my grandson. And you, boy," Solomon placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "You have the makings of a legend."

Ethan's eyes filled with tears. "You honor me, sir."

"Dry those up now, silly boy. Here." He handed Ethan the wooden box that contained the new diamond rare card.

"Thank you, sir. I would not be in line for such a promotion without you."

"I've got a nice bottle of brandy in the room downstairs," said Solomon. "Why don't we open it up and celebrate, eh? My treat."

"Lead the way, sir. Uh, could you please use the elevator this time?"

"Hogwash," said Solomon. "I don't need it. Elevators are for old people."

Just as Solomon was about to take the stairs, Ethan came up from behind and smothered him with chloroform. Grandpa was so old he had not the strengt to fight back. He fell unconscious on the floor.

"So it's done?" Antilles said, appearing out of the shadows.

"Yes, hurry My Lord, we have to get out of here before we're found."

"You don't want to finish the tournament first?"

"No, I'm done with this place," said Ethan.

He and Antilles dragged Solomon downstairs, wrapped him in white sheets and proceeded to take him to the docks where a cargo ship was ready to make leave for the Domino City Ports.

"Look," said Antilles. "There goes your little girlfriend now."

"What's your name love?" asked Tingol the gnome.

"Cora."

"And where are you headed, Cora?" asked Marty. He loaded stolen goods onto his boat, no doubt the stolen Gold Series cards. It appeared their heist was a success.

"What does it matter?" said Cora. "Anywhere is better than here."

"Do you want to go after her?" Antilles asked.

"No," said Ethan, going on board the ship after Antilles. "I leave all my troubles on this island. And you?"

"No, I will not linger here," Antilles said looking over the rail at the dark glassy sea. "I have matters to attend to elsewhere. Alexandra has Yuri where we want him, and Solomon Muto will aid Prince Hector in finding the Ancient Beasts. And Lady Avi…well…her time with us draws near."

"Good," said Ethan. "She is loyal to Prince Yuri. It is only fair we take her out too."

"We will go our separate ways in the Domino City Ports. Then you are to find a ship called the New Day. See that you take it, and the cargo, to New Harbor at once. Here is the reward Lord Hector has promised for the bounty."

He handed Ethan a sack of Star Chips.

"A new life awaits you after this night, young Ethan," said Antilles. He looked down at the pier and saw his men stuffing Solomon into a wooden crate with air holes.

"I am ready to accept it, My Lord," said Ethan.

* * *

 **End of Part 3**


	97. Duel with a Ghoul: Yuri vs Bonz

**Bonz**

* * *

The ghoulish looking boy paced back and forth nervously in the ruins of the old dorm hidden in a lagoon. The musty old classroom which he made into a command center was lit with candles and an oil lamp in the corner. They stole a decent number of cards from Dorothy's but not the Gold Series packs they were aiming for. Their heist was a sham, and their boss was gone. To make matters worse, Zygor forgot to tie down the zodiac and it sailed away. The cards they stole would not be enough to buy them a ship out of the island.

As Bonz pondered the situation, Sid and Zygor were outside causing mischief. They chased away couples who came to the spot to make love away from the prying eyes of Campus Security and the Knights.

The duo dressed as zombies and scared another couple away. Bonz scorned them for that, for they were drawing attention from students who were curious about the paranormal, and now the Knight of the Academy have been spotted searching around as well.

Without Bandit Keith, their whole operation was ruined.

"That bastard!" Bonz shouted kicking a bucket out the window. "After all we did for him!"

"You wouldn't be talkin' about me, would you?" Bandit Keith asked, stepping into the command center.

"Oh, b-boss! You're back!"

"Nah, I never left, Bonz." Keith said with a grin.

"How-how did you escape?"

"I had a little help from these guys." Keith jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Uh, boss, I don't see anyone there."

"Oh yeah?" said a ghoulish voice from behind. Bonz whimpered and slowly turned around.

"BOO!" Scratch and Creep shouted appearing out of the walls.

Bonz squealed with fright and fell backwards to the floor at Bandit Keith's feet. Sid and Zygor laughed with Bandit Keith. It seemed they knew of the two ghosts as well and joined in on the prank.

"What gives!" shouted Bonz. "Boss are those things real?"

"Yeah," said Creep. "We're real alright."

"What are you so scared of, shorty?" laughed Scratch. "Your mug is the scariest thing in the room."

Another round of laughter from Bandit Keith and the gang.

"He's got a point there, Bonz!" jeered Bandit Keith. "Yeah, these two scared the guards away and led me to their boss."

"Their boss?" squealed Bonz.

"Yeah, and she's got an interesting proposition for you," Creep said folding his arms confidently.

"She? Just who do they work for, boss?" asked Bonz.

"They work for me!" Ally said climbing up the stairs to Bonz's command center.

"Oh!" hooted Zygor, watching Ally pass by. "What a cutie!"

"So," Ally said, inspecting Bonz. "Is this the zombie duelist you were telling me about?"

"That's him alright," said Bandit Keith. "He's one of the best, of course, he could be better."

"What do you want me for?" Bonz asked.

"I want you to challenge Yuri to a duel," said Ally. "And I want you to force him to put up his Pendant of the Kings."

"What do you need that silly thing for?" asked Sid. "It's just an ugly little trinket."

"That ugly little trinket is what's keeping me from doing my job," said Ally.

"But there's no way I can get Prince Yuri to put up his pendant."

"Oh yes, we can," said Ally. "One of his friends is on her way to a match in the water park where Yuri and his future wife Princess Alexandra are set to take on Princess Alexis and Zane the Steward of Domino City."

"Wow!" said Zygor, punching his palm. "What a match card."

"Yeah, sounds like a duel for the main event at the Kaiba Dome back in Domino," said Sid.

"Ha, these kinds of matches happen every day here," said Bandit Keith. "Remember, this is Duelist Academy. They don't call this the School of Kings for nothing. But I take it Yuri won't be participating in this match, right?"

"That's right," said Ally. "And as for his friend, I'm going to need Red and Frankenstein to retrieve her for us."

"What do we get out of this?" asked Sid.

Ally reached into the pocket of her blazer and took out a handful of gold Star Chips.

"Oh!" Sid and Zygor drooled.

"No problem," said Zygor. "Who is this friend of Yuri's?"

"Her name is Phoenix Lockheart," said Ally. "She should be in the library studying for mid-terms."

"But it's not even mid-term yet?" laughed Bandit Keith.

"She's a bit of a bookworm," said Ally. "You'd best hurry before she leaves, and it will be a little more difficult to get her when she's out in the halls. Ever since the disappearance of Master Solomon and the failed attempts of these two clowns…" She shot Scratch and Creep a fuming expression. "The Knights of the Academy and the White Cloaks have been on heavy guard."

"No problem," Sid said rubbing his hands together. "This will be a snap." He and Sid dashed out of the castle.

"And as for you, let me see your dueling deck."

"Uh, here," Bonz said nervously. He handed Ally his cards.

She flipped through his cards. "Not bad," she said smirking. "This is a good deck."

"Really?" said Bonz.

"And you said you'd never impress the ladies, Bonz," Bandit Keith said with a chuckle.

"But you could use a little more kick." Ally looked down at Bonz.

"Huh?"

Ally, flicked open the breast pocket of her Blazer and took out six cards shining with gold edges.

"What are those?"

"Trust me, Bonz," said Bandit Keith. "You're going to love this."

* * *

 **Phoenix**

* * *

The clock tower rang ten o'clock in the evening. Phoenix gave a yawn while she sat at her desk by the long window. The moons peering down at her through the velvet sage drapes. Her desk was littered with notes and piled high with books. She yawned again and scribbled more information onto her notebook detailing the events of Tiberius the Uniter's conquest of Termnnia. She looked at a map of Southern Thara and the routes his army took marked with pink arrows. The sites of his battles marked with two crossed swords. The swords marked red was the Battle of the Three Kings in the legendary Gaia Fields.

Gaia Fields was rumored to be the place where the Celtra hid in an underground city to escape the Inquisition at the beginning of the Third Age, years after Tiberius' unification of Termnnia.

Phoenix felt someone come from behind and wrap their arms around her neck. She gasped, wondering who it could be, but then she felt a loving peck on her cheek. She turned her head and saw Ezra smiling down at her.

"Studying late again?" she flirted, nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, I want to be prepared for the coming tests."

"You have the highest grades in the Kiryu dorm," said Ezra. "What do you have to worry about?"

"You don't understand, Ezra, I'm so worried about this exam that I might get a B."

"You know some students would give their left arm for a B."

"Well, I'm not just any student, Ezra, I am the apprentice of the Grand Mage of the Citadel. I don't know what he'd do to me if I don't bring him good marks."

"He loves you like you were a daughter of his own," said Ezra. "He was so proud the day Master Yu-Gi-Oh chose you as the Court Magician of the High King. I was too, but…"

"But?" Phoenix asked, taking her eyes off her notes to look at her again.

"But I felt sad. It meant you would no longer be in the citadel. After you graduate from the academy I'm going to lose you."

"We're going to be married when we graduate," said Phoenix, holding both of Ezra's hands. "You're going to come with me."

Lightning flashed outside. Rain began to sprinkle the window and the loving glow of the moon was blocked by a curtain of black clouds.

"Oh, curse this October weather!" said Phoenix. "Now how am I going to get back to the dorm?"

"You were not anticipating rain this night?" Ezra asked, walking to the window. "What reason for you to be so pissed off? I have to trek back to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon island in this downpour."

"I'll walk you back to the harbor," said Phoenix.

"Can we have a cup of coffee at the café beforehand?"

"Sure, just wait there while I put these books back."

"You know where they go?" Ezra asked, sitting on a beige recliner. "How?"

Phoenix tapped her temple. "Photographic memory."

"It got so quiet all of a sudden," Ezra said with a shiver.

"Well it's late night in the library," said Phoenix, tucking her books under her right arms

"I know, but, I mean …quieter than usual. I don't know this feels so eerie."

"It's Halloween time after all," chuckled Phoenix. "Or Eotarma as it's called by the elves."

"Meaning what?"

"The Month of the Dead." She wiggled her fingers in a spooky way. "Ooooo," she said.

"Don't remind me," Ezra said wrapping her arms around her legs. "All those things that have been happening to Yuri…I think something is haunting him. Oh, darling, don't leave me alone for too long."

"Ezra, my love, we're in the library." Thunder clapped and lightning lit up the room. "What could possibly happen?"

"Just be back quick, okay. Too many spooky things have been happening lately."

"Hey, if I'm not back in five minutes, send a search party."

"Ugh, you're so horrible." The wind howled in the window behind Ezra.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and shook her head then she made an about face and proceeded to put her books back.

"Phoenix," Ezra said.

Phoenix turned.

"I love you."

Phoenix blew her a kiss and disappeared down the maze of bookshelves. She began to feel uneasy, walking alone in there. It was rather dark and, she had a feeling Ezra was right. The library was quieter than usual, but she was not scared. If anyone…or anything tried to do her harm she knew some pretty handy spells that could keep her safe. She heard a few students laughing from the other side of the shelves and felt relief knowing that she and Ezra were not alone in this creepy library.

"Need help with those books?" said a voice behind her that caused her to jump.

"No!" panted Phoenix. "Don't sneak up on people like that. It's rude." She turned to look at the student who offered help.

"Jaden? In the library?"

"Yeah," Jaden said with a shrug. "I started falling behind in Professor Gardner's class. She said if I handed her a twenty-page essay written in elvish, and do my work on time for the rest of the semester I could pass with a C."

"Oh, Jaden," Phoenix scoffed. She blew a bang off her face with the corner of her mouth. "Always thinking about Duel Monsters. There's more to life than that game you know."

"Not for a guy like me," said Jaden. "So, Phoenix, you're pretty good with school, not to mention you're very fun to hang out with. Perhaps you could tutor me or something."

"Well in all my years as a scholar, I have never heard something so miraculous. You, Jaden Yuki, the laziest student in the school, actually want help with your academics?"

"I want to graduate with all my friends," said Jaden. Another blast of thunder shook the library. "So can you?"

"I'd love to, we'll meet here every day at seven. Sound good to you?"

"Seven? Yeah, I got plenty of time to duel and chill with the gang before it's time for homework. Man, this is gonna be sweet. Thanks. Well, see ya Phoenix."

"Bye, Jaden." Phoenix watched him run down the aisle and making a left, out Phoenix's sight.

Phoenix couldn't help but keep a grin on her face, knowing Jaden was serious about school now. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Jaden was back.

"Yes, Jaden?"

"I also look forward to having a duel with you sometime. I never got to see you in action. Yuri tells me those Phoenix monsters of yours are pretty kick ass."

"And you Elemental Heroes are quite fun to watch so I heard," said Phoenix. "Yes, we should have a match sometime."

"Great, well, see ya next time. Goodbye for real this time."

"Bye." Phoenix said. She stood where she was to make sure he was gone for good. She found the shelf where her books belonged and placed them neatly where she last found them.

Another tap on the shoulder.

"What is it now, Jaden?" Phoenix turned. This time, she did not see Jaden's friendly face. She saw a dirty white tank top underneath a torn leather jacket that smelled of tobacco and beer.

"You're not a student," Phoenix said nervously.

"Got that right!" Zygor said whacking her on the top of her skull with his hammer-like fist and knocking her out.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Well damn!" Yuri cried out, hiding from the rain underneath the main entrance of the academy. A large domed structure made of glass and steel and lit up with round celling lamps and a fountain in the middle.

"Hmm," said Ren. "Well, that's unfortunate. I guess I'm going to have rough sailing this night."

"Do you really have to go, Ren?" Yuri asked.

"I must, my friend. I have been ordered by the ESS to safeguard Pegasus. There are whispers going around about the possible revival of an ancient power. Pegasus is the only one who can stop it."

"I understand," said Yuri. "Stay safe out there, buddy."

"You two," said Ren. "And when I come back from my duties, you and I must travel back to Earth and check on Crystal. Leon's warning about the Martinettis worries me now more than ever."

"I know," said Yuri. "She may be an earthling, but I still love her."

"Don't let Alexandra hear you say that," Ren said, nudging Yuri in the shoulder. "She's a fiery one she is."

"Commander Ren!" a guard called out from the rain. "It's time to go."

"Commander?" said Yuri.

"It's my reward for keeping my eye on you all this time. But it fails in comparison to the reward I got myself."

"And what was that?"

"Having you for a friend."

Yuri and Ren hugged.

"Take care of yourself, Ren!" Yuri said, fist bumping his friend.

"You too, brother. See you soon. I promise, when I come back the first thing we're going to do is get Crystal."

"I wish we could go there now."

"I do too," said Ren. "But I fear there are too many enemies in Termnnia to have our wishes fulfilled."

"So it will be our jobs to stop them!"

"Indeed," said Ren. "Pegasus and I will rally all the Houses we can to guard Rassay, and those Ancient Beasts, Lord Hector keeps going on about. There will be peace in Termnnia one day." Ren put a hood over his head. "And you are the key to that peace, Yuri. Farewell."

He went out the door where he was enveloped by the darkness of the night and was then shrouded by a thick sheet of rain.

"Great," said Ricky. "Now how are we going to get to the duel!"

"Well if you hadn't climbed up that Blue-Eyes girl's skirt and got me in trouble with Dr. Crowler I would have been there by now!"

"Sheesh!" said Ricky. "I can't help it if I'm attracted to girls."

"Just control yourself and have some respect for my classmates, Ricky."

"So, uh, this Crystal you and pretty boy keep going on about. Are you going to bring her to Termnnia?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. Is she a looker?"

"Stay away from her, Ricky."

"Oooo!" howled a figure cloaked in black. He was a rather small person.

"Okay," said Yuri. "I know Chancellor Sheppard hired actors for jump scares, but this is pathetic."

Whoever was under the cloak did not appreciate that. "Look here, tough guy! I challenge you to duel at the old abandoned Red-Eyes dorm in the jungle just north of here."

"You serious?" laughed Ricky. "Not in this rain."

"You have no choice in the matter." The figure threw a card at Yuri, who caught it with lightning speed.

"HEY!" hey shouted. "It's Master of the Sacred Flames!"

"Phoenix Lord Antarix!" gasped Ricky. "That's the ace card of my waifu!"

"Who are you?" shouted Yuri. "Where did you get this? What did you do to her?"

"All those questions can be answered in our duel!" said the hooded figure.

"Those questions will be answered now!" Chazz said walking up to the figure from behind.

"Where is Phoenix!" shouted Ezra, who was standing beside him. She held out both her hands. A burst of blue fire erupted from her palms.

"That's hot!" said Ricky.

"You'd better start talking!" Chazz said, cracking his knuckles.

"You accept the duel, and no harm will come to her!" wailed the ghoulish figure. He let out a laugh. "The abandoned dorm. NOW!"

He threw a smoke bomb to the floor. A could of gray smoke shielded the figure from their view. He ran away into the night while his smoke bomb irrigated their throats and lungs. When the veil was gone, Yuri dashed outside.

"Where ya goin'!" Chazz shouted.

"The abandoned dorm!" Yuri cried out from the dark.

"I'm coming with him," said Chazz.

"Well, that's unexpected," said Ezra. "Since when did you start to care about Yuri?"

"He may be my rival, but he's still the heir to the Diamond Throne! If anything happens to him we're all fucked."

"I am coming too!" said Ezra.

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"Why? Because I'm a girl? This is not the time to be acting macho, Princeton, my girlfriend is out there!"

"Fine," said Chazz. "Stay close to me. The dorm is pretty far from here, come on."

Yuri, Chazz, and Ezra dashed through the rain-soaked jungle, using the flashlights on their PDAs to light the way. Their shoes and socks were soaked. Their feet as cold as ice, and they shivered as the wind brushed against their wet clothes freezing them. Despite all this, they knew Phoenix needed them.

Neither of them knew who the enemy was. What was his intention? Would there be more?

Yuri felt something warm on his chest. He looked down and saw his Pendant of the Kings was glowing and then he smiled.

 _Norman the Conqueror!_ He thought. _Watch over us as we save our friend. Keep us safe from any evil that may do us harm_.

They spotted the abandoned dorm, which had the appearance of an old Victorian mansion. This was the place of a fraternity group who studied the arts of Shadow Magic. Apparently, they released something evil and were never seen again.

Yuri tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Shit!" Yuri said, yanking at the brass handle. "It won't budge!"

"Perhaps that's a sign we should turn back," said Ricky, safe and warm from the rain in Yuri's backpack. He had a little lantern hanging from the inside.

"Come on," said Chazz. "On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!"

They rammed the door with their shoulders, busting it wide open.

"Whoa," said Yuri.

He, Chazz, and Ezra shined their lights around to get a good look at the place. Lightning lit up the foyer of the old dorm revealing its details. The wood panel ceiling was made of polished cherry as were the walls and columns shaped into spirals. Musty furniture was laid about the place as if waiting for the owners of the dorm to come back. An iron chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. The floor, covered with dirt and leaves was black and white marble tile.

A fire was burning bright in the fireplace, crackling and popping.

"So, you finally showed up, eh!"

"I know that voice," said Chazz. "Bandit Keith!"

"Lovely night for a duel, eh mates?" said Sid, casually leaning against the rails of the second floor with Keith and Zygor.

"Wooooo!" wailed the figure from the entrance. He removed his hood. It was Bonz. "I'm afraid you don't stand a ghost of chance in this duel!" said Bonz.

"Yeah, just like your mug doesn't stand a ghost of chance of getting laid!" Chazz said with a sneer.

"OH!" cried out Bandit Keith, Sid, and Zygor.

"Burned!" said Bandit Keith.

"Argh! Shut up!" shouted Bonz.

"Where's my girlfriend!" shouted Ezra.

"Right here," said Zygor. He pressed a button on a remote control he took out of his pocket and then an old, musty grandfather clock opened with a loud, eerie creek. Phoenix was inside, bound and gagged and unconscious.

"Phoenix!" shouted Ezra.

"If you want her back, Yuri, you're going to have duel me and put up your Pendant of the Kings for grabs."

"You have no idea what you're asking me!" shouted Yuri. "Are you insane?"

"Uh, not for nothing," said Chazz, "but wouldn't it make more sense to just to take the pendant from Yuri in the first place."

"CHAZZ!" shouted Ezra. "Don't give them any ideas!"

"How stupid do you think we are?" said Bandit Keith.

"He's got a point, boss," said Zygor. "Let's just take it and save ourselves some time."

Zygor jumped from the second floor and landed with a loud thud, knocking dust all around him. He ran for Yuri's pendant.

"STOP!" cried Yuri.

Zygor lunged for it, but the pendant glowed and let out a powerful blast that sent Zygor flying towards an old dresser and destroying it with a loud, devastating crash.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Bandit Keith laughed.

"Well, I don't know about him, but everyone knows the Pendant of the Kings can't be taken unless won in a duel. That's how the ancients used to decide who would be Supreme King after Norman the Conqueror departed Termnnia and went back to the Gardens."

"Oh," said Bonz. "That's right, because the Supreme King wore that pendant instead of a crown, right boss?"

'Right."

"Now he tells me!" groaned Zygor, trying to pick himself up from the ruins of the drawer. His forearm was bleeding.

"Oh, yawn," said Sid. "Let's drop the history lesson and get this bloody duel underway, shall we?"

"Yes, lets," said Bandit Keith.

"I'm not putting my Pendant of the Kings on the line!" shouted Yuri.

"Then I'm afraid, this is going to be poor Phoenix's new permanent dormitory." Sid sniggered.

Your Highness, you must!" said Ezra.

"Ezra, I can't. It's too precious. There's no way I'm putting it at risk of going to these thieves!"

"Yuri, please!" Ezra begged. She went to her knees. "Please. I love her."

"I know," said Yuri, "but this pendant is too important."

"I trust in your abilities, Yuri. Please, do this for her. And for me."

Chazz stepped forward.

"I'll duel instead!" shouted Chazz. "If I lose I pay you guys anything you want. My family is rich. Name your price, I can pay you anything!"

"No!" shouted Bonz. Another blast of thunder and flash of lightning. "I want the Prince of Termnnia. Besides, you don't have enough money to buy off the Pendant of the Kings!"

"Figures," said Chazz. "It's all up to you, Yuri. Believe in that Heart of the Cards bullshit Yugi preaches on about and beat these guys."

Yuri activated his Duel Disk. Bonz did too, his in the shape of a crossed tombstone.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll start first!" said Bonz. "I summon Clown Zombie in attack mode!"

 **Clown Zombie**

 **ATK/1350 DEF/0**

"HA! HA! HA!" the Clown Zombie laughed. He was a fat fellow standing ten feet tall and wore a yellow polka dot unitard with green sleeves that was ripped revealing his decayed flesh. He wore a torn purple hat on his head with a bell and a blue neck ruffle collar. His thick lips were painted blue and revealed sharp teeth in his ghastly mouth.

"Then I place a card, face down, and end my turn!"

"Ew, it's hideous!" Ezra squealed running behind Chazz and hiding behind his back with her hands clasped to her shoulders.

"Is that all?" Yuri asked. He drew and examined his hand. "I call upon Dinosaur Tamer-Sara!"

Yuri summoned a girl with braided gold hair wearing a red hood; a black embroidered bodice corset with white lace and ruffles; a black ruffled skirt and high heeled laced boots. Twin swords were sheathed to her belt with the pommels made of bronzed tyrannosaurus fangs.

 **Dinosaur Tamer Sara**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

"And now for her special ability. She allows me to special summon a level six or lower dinosaur-type monster from my hand and I choose, Sword Arm of Dragon in attack mode!"

 **Sword Arm of Dragon**

 **ATK/1750 DEF/2030**

"But that's not all she can do, Bonz, I can choose Sword Arm of Dragon as her pet dinosaur."

"And what? You're going to get a condo for them or something?"

"We're it so," sneered Yuri. "So long as she's on the field, her pet dinosaur gets an additional three hundred attack points. So, my Sword Arm of Dragon's attack raises to two-thousand-fifty."

Sara patted Sword Arm of Dragon's neck and handed him a treat from one of her pouches.

"Attack! Sword Arm of Dragon!" Yuri commanded.

Sara made a clicking sound with her mouth, a signal to sick her dinosaur at the Clown Zombie.

"Ha! Ha!" laughed Bonz. "You activated my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor. With this card, I can stop your overgrown lizard's attack and destroy it."

Clown Zombie was encased in radioactive armor and braced himself for the attack.

Sara held out her hand, creating a ball of light. She made a graceful bound over the battlefield and twirled with elegance before launching it at the clown, shattering the armor.

"What gives!" shouted Zygor.

"I thought he would have known by now," scoffed Bandit Keith. "Dinosaur Tamer Sara made that Sword Arm of Dragon her faithful companion. Therefore, it is immune to traps that target it and destroys them."

"Ugh!" croaked Bonz. "This can't be!"

Sword Arm of Dragon slashed the clown across the belly. The undead jester squealed as he was tossed into the air and shattered, dealing 700 damage to Bonz's Life Points, dropping them to 3300.

"So you got lucky!" said Bonz.

"Lucky?" laughed Chazz. "Prince Yuri outplayed you. You're an amateur, kid."

"Amateur!" roared Bonz. "I'll show you who's an amateur, Princeton! I summon Armored Zombie in attack mode."

Bonz slapped his card viciously on his Duel Disk. The beast was rendered in phantom form to the field. The monster was a decaying Samurai Warrior in rusty armor with arrows on his back that killed him when he was in a great battle defending the emperor of his home. His flesh was moldy green and he walked with a limp.

"Bleh!" he growled.

 **Armored Zombie**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/0**

"And now I equip my Armored Zombie with the power of the Violet Crystal!"

There was a twinkle coming from the ceiling. A crystal shining in a brilliant violet light came down over the Armor Zombie. He grabbed it and felt its power coursing through his flesh.

"Oy, nice play!" said Sid. "The Violet Crystal will increase the attack and defense points of Bonz's Armored Zombie by three hundred points."

"Nice play, boss!" Zygor cheered. "That spell will boost that-there zombie's attack to eighteen-hundred."

"And I'll use him to rid the field of your little girlfriend Yuri!" shouted Bonz. He pointed dramatically at Sara who gasped in shock. More lightning lit up the room followed by a blast of thunder. "And when she's gone from the field, your Sword Arm of Dragon's attack will be lower than my zombie's!"

Armored Zombie raised his rusty sword and dashed forward to attack Sara.

Suddenly, Sword Arm of Dragon stomped to her defense and whacked the Armored Zombie away. The decayed warrior slammed into the wall and shattered.

"What was that!" shouted Bonz. His Life Points dropped to 3050. "Your Sword Arm of Dragon blocked my attack and protected the girl!"

"You need to watch out, Bonz," laughed Bandit Keith. "Dinosaur Tamers are weak alone, but with dinosaurs out on the field, they are loaded with nasty surprises. In this case, Sara's pet dinosaur came to the rescue and intercepted your attack."

"You're really starting to bug me!" growled Bonz. "What gives, Bandit Keith, you told me these cards would help me beat Yuri."

"They are," Bandit Keith said without care.

"Well they haven't. I've lost two monsters and nearly most of my Life Points. And I'm wide open for a direct attack."

"Come on, Bonz, relax, we're working on a strategy here. You do want to use those fancy cards Ally gave you, right?"

"Ally?" said Yuri.

"Yeah."

"So, show a little patience. I took a look at those cards earlier, and believe me, kiddo, you're on the right track. Just put that card face down and end your turn!"

"Uh, okay, this one?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I put a card face down and end my turn."

"Come on, Yuri!" begged Ezra. "Take him out. We must save Phoenix."

"Don't you think I know that? She's my Court Magician."

"Don't worry, sweetcakes," said Ricky. "Bonz is wide open for an attack! All my pal Yuri's gotta do is summon another monster and this duel is over."

"I summon Uraby in attack mode!"

 **Uraby**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/800**

"Yes!" Ezra jumped up happily. "This is it, Yuri's gonna win."

"Uraby, Sword Arm of Dragon, attack and end this duel."

"I don't think so!" laughed Bonz. "I activate the spell card, Wall of Concealing Light."

"Oh great!" Chazz said with a groan. "Not only does that card switch all of Yuri's monsters into defense mode, but Bonz takes no battle damage this turn either."

"Damn, so close!" Ezra furiously stomped her foot on the ground.

"Need my help?" Ricky asked, climbing onto Yuri's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever those cards Bandit Keith was mentioning earlier don't sound too good. I need to be prepared."

"Well that's why you got me!" said Ricky. "Let him finish with his turn, and I'll cook up a strategy to win this game and get my waifu back! Ack!"

Ricky shivered in dread.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense something on the top of his deck," Ricky moaned. "Something evil."

Bonz's turn. He drew and made a creepy grin giving him the appearance of a skull. "Oh, I forgot about this card." He turned to Yuri and began to laugh maniacally. "The end is near for you!" he wailed ghoulishly. "For now I play the spell card, Nightmare's Steel Cage!"

Yuri, his monsters, and his friends were suddenly sealed in a steel, domed cage riddled with spikes.

"What's happening!" Ezra cried out.

"Nightmare's Steel Cage prevents Yuri from attacking for two whole turns," Chazz explained. "Now Bonz has two turns to cook up a strategy with those fancy cards Bandit Keith mentioned."

"Yuri do something!" Ezra cried.

"It's his turn!" said Yuri, "there's nothing I can do."

"You bet your sweet ass there's nothing you can do!" said Bandit Keith. "Now, Bonz, play that monster in your hand."

"Right," said Bonz. "I summon Double Coston in defense mode!"

He summoned to the field two ghoulish black ghosts connected by red glowing slime.

"Next I play the spell card, Pot of Greed; it allows me to draw two new cards." He drew. "Nice, the summoning will almost be complete. Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Well, looks like all I can do now is play defensive," said Yuri. "I summon Black Stego in defense mode."

"Wait that's it!" said Ezra.

"Trust me." Yuri winked at her.

"Now begins my turn, and so comes the end of this duel. I tribute my Double Coston to summon a level eight monster who will bring you your demise."

"Wait!" shouted Ezra. "To summon a level eight, monster a duelist must sacrifice two monsters."

"Correct assessment my dear," said Bonz. "But, when being tribute summoned, Double Coston counts as two monsters!"

"Well, that's it," said Chazz. "We're dead."

"Behold!" Bonz cried out while holding out his arms. "Miasma the Nightmare Steed of the Plagues!"

Double Coston squealed when a ghostly virus flew from one of the windows moaning and groaning. It swirled past Yuri and his friends giving off the sweet smell of decay causing them to gag. Ezra threw up.

The virus then thrust itself into Double Coston. It squealed for mercy as it was taken by the virus and then it formed into a shapeless black mass which then formed into a black horse with rusty black armor. Its mane was seventeen feet long and it had four front legs.

 **Miasma the Nightmare Steed of the Plagues**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2600**

"But this is no ordinary monster, Yuri!" shouted Bonz. The wind began to howl. The moans and groans of the dead seemed to mix with the howling wind. The thunder was amplified twofold and the lightning's flashes were so constant it grew unnerving.

"Yipe!" Ricky cried, cowering back into Yuri's backpack.

"No," Bonz moaned theatrically. "This monster is a Puzzle Card."

"What!" Yuri cried out.

"Man, those are the cards Yuri used to beat me!" said Chazz.

"Ooooo!" Bonz wailed again morbidly. "Now I banish these three zombies from the Graveyard!"

Clown Zombie, Armored Zombie, and Double Coston rose from the ground. Clown and Armored Zombie had their hands nailed to dark effigy while Double Coston was trapped within a steel coffin. Their life forces were sucked out by the owner of a dark voice chanting something in a fell language. The souls of the monsters slithered out. Their rotting flesh dropped to the ground in nasty slump.

"And now I add another monster to the puzzle!" shouted Bonz. The cards flew from his hand and started glowing gold. They slammed together combining the image on the card into a bigger picture. "Arise, Asmosios, Horseman of the Plagues!"

Black vile spirits burst from the windows, screeching and wailing and screaming, slithering about the room like living smoke.

"This is not cool!" shouted Chazz.

A horseman in giant black armor formed atop of the horse. The visor of his horned helmet slowly opened to reveal a black skull with burning blue eyes.

"Now that he's been summoned with Miasma on the field, I can add two more pieces of the puzzle!" Bonz shouted. "Behold, Grom the Fist of the Underworld and Hadez the Shield of Shadows!"

He held out his arm and a massive steel mace morphed into his hand. That was monster called Grom **(ATK/100 DEF/100)**. Asmosios then stretched out his other arm. The monsters, Hadez, gigantic towershield formed from his vambrace. **(ATK/0 DEF/3000)**

"It's over," said Bandit Keith. "Bonz's new puzzle monster is gonna cream you Prince Yuri. He may have zero attack and defense now, but for every zombie Bonz banished to summon him, he gets a grand. And there were three, so that means Asmosios' attack climbs to the top of the charts at three thousand attack and defense points."

"And," Bonz added, "Asmosios gets one hundred extra attack points for each puzzle piece. And since he counts as one, I have four, so his attack climbs even higher. Now he's at thirty-four-hundred.

 **Asmosios, Horseman of the Plagues**

 **ATK/3400 DEF/3400  
**

"Hey, what's up with Yuri's monsters?" said Chazz.

Uraby was acting feverish. Both he and Sword Arm of Dragon's flesh were growing black bumps. Dinosaur Tamer Sara fell to her knees and started coughing blood. She, too, grew black bumps on her flesh. She looked back at Yuri coughing so hard it hurt her chest. Tears of agony streamed down her once pretty face.

"What's happening?" Yuri cried.

"Have you not been paying attention, Prince?" said Bonz. "He's Asmosios, Horseman of the Plagues. His very presence summons a miasma of deadly diseases into the air that infects your monsters causing them to lose five hundred attack points every turn."

"Oh no!" said Yuri. "My monsters are infected!"

"And what's more," said Bandit Keith, "if their attack points fall to zero, they get destroyed."

"I am unstoppable!" Bonz cried out.

"Hey, Unstoppable!" shouted Yuri. "Unfortunately for you, Nightmare's Steel Cage prevents us both from attacking."

"Huh?"

"He's right," said Bandit Keith. "The steel cage is impregnable. It may prevent Yuri's monsters from attacking, but it's also shielded them from your attacks too."

"It makes little difference," said Bonz. "Draw whatever you like, Yuri. It will change nothing.

Yuri drew. "Ah," he said, "Card of Sanctity."

" _That's a good card_ ," said Ricky. " _Now we can draw until we have six cards in our hands. But we might be helping him out too_."

"It's a risk that has to be taken," said Yuri. "I'm almost out of cards, and Bonz has a puzzle monster out. Just look at that thing!"

" _Okay, kid, let's see if lady luck will be on our side_."

"I doubt it," said Yuri. "You probably pissed her off too, you little pervert."

He activated the card and drew his six cards. Now he and Bonz had a fresh new hand.

"It's a new game now," said Ezra. "Come on, Yuri. I believe in you! Phoenix is counting on us."

"I'm afraid it's more than Phoenix's fate on my shoulders," said Yuri. "With my Pendant of the Kings on the line, all of Termnnia depends on my victory."

* * *

Bonz gave out a horrible wailing-laugh seeing Yuri frozen where he was staring at the fresh hand he got thanks to the Card of Sanctity he played earlier.

Black Stego, Uraby, Sword Arm of Dragon, and Dinosaur Tamer Sara were choking to death on the field, infected by various deadly diseases that were caused by the nightmarish horseman, Asmosios the Horseman of the Plagues. A black mist slithered out of him and filled the field with his filth. If Yuri brought a monster to the field they too would be infected by the virus which caused them to lose 500 attack points each turn. And when they fell to 0 they were destroyed.

Sara the Dinosaur Tamer fell to her knees and vomited blood. Black Stego coughed his out too, and Uraby was scratching the horrid mumps on his flesh so viciously slumps of it dropped to the floor and stuck to his blackened claws.

"Those six cards in your hand better be good, Yuri!" shouted Bonz. "My swordsman is ready to take you down!"

"Whatever," said Yuri.

" _Hey, that's a good hand_!" said Ricky. " _Oh, Yuri, this might be just what we need. It's that Grarl card Priscilla gave you!_ "

"Yeah, and I have more than enough monsters to summon it with."

" _No, don't summon him yet!_ " Ricky hopped up and down Yuri's shoulder hesitantly.

"Why not?"

" _Because, he's the meal ticket out of this here mess. But now is not the time to summon him. Instead, summon that guy in defense mode and that there card face down_."

"Okay," said Yuri. "I place one card face down and summon Gagagigo in defense mode!"

" _Now, switch all yer boys to defense and end your turn_."

"I place my monsters in defense mode and end my turn!" declared Yuri.

Nightmare's Steel Cage disappeared. He was free to attack again, but so was Bonz.

Bonz drew his next card. He paused and laughed like a maniac.

"Can you just get on with it?" snorted Chazz with hindrance. He hated when duelists went over-the-top with their theatrics.

"Behold!" shouted Bonz. "The card that will complete the puzzle!" He held it up high making it glow brightly. "The spell card Gift of the Dark Lord! When Asmosios and Miasma are on the field together, this card lets me bring forth these two puzzle monsters from my deck! Wing of Festering and Wing of Sorrow!"

The two cards merged with the rest of the puzzle pieces, forming a complete picture of the monster, Asmosios. The Wing of Festering (ATK/1000 DEF/200) and The Wing of Sorrow (ATK/1000 DEF/200)

"Oh no!" shouted Ezra.

"And remember," said Bonz. "Asmosios gets one hundred extra attack points for every piece of his puzzle out on the field. And, he gets another thousand attack points when the puzzle is complete so now his attack increases to forty-six hundred and Miasma the Nightmare Steed of the Plagues gives him another two hundred extra attack points which tallies him to forty-eight, and she also gets an extra one thousand attack points if the puzzle is complete bringing her up to thirty-eight hundred. Do the math, Prince Yuri. It's over!"

"Wait!" shouted Ezra. "Dueling Foul! You have more than five monsters on the field!"

Bandit Keith laughed at her remark. "You forget," he said, "Puzzle Monsters when completed still count as one monster. It may look like Bonz has six cards on the field, but in reality, Asmosios the only monster he has in play."

"And he's the only monster I'll need!" said Bonz. "I begin my attack on your Sword Arm of Dragon for all the misery it's caused me. Asmosios, attack!"

Asmosios' steed reared up on its hind legs and galloped towards Sword Arm of Dragon.

"And now for the ability of my mace monster, Grom!" declared Bonz. "It allows Asmosios to inflict piercing damage. And you better hope that face-down card of yours is not a trap, because if it is, it won't matter! Asmosios left wing, The Wing of Festering, makes him immune to your trap cards that target and destroy him. And his right wing, The Wing of Sorrow does the same for any spell card that tries to destroy him."

"That is so unfair!" shouted Ezra.

"Now I know why Pegasus had second thoughts about releasing those puzzle cards," said Chazz.

POW! Asmosios used his vile club to smash Sword Arm of Dragon's skull. The creature's body failed around and fell dead before shattering. Sara held out her arm in vain. She fell to her knees and sobbed at the loss of her companion.

"Have no worries, my dear!" said Bonz. "You're going to be next, actually, never mind. I want to see that virus wither her away to nothing, just like your Life Points, Yuri!"

Yuri's Life Points dropped to 1230.

"No!" cried Ezra. "Yuri's more than half his Life Points!"

"It's okay, kid!" said Ricky. "You're still in this."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Yuri coughed.

" _Draw yer card, I can sense it's just what we need to take this mother fucker out."_

"I draw!" shouted Yuri.

"And don't forget my horseman's effect," Bonz arrogantly reminded him. "Your monsters lose another five hundred attack points because of the diseases my Asmosios releases into the air."

Uraby, Black Stego, Gagagigo and Sara wheezed, chocked by the disease-ridden air. Sara fell to her knees. Her flesh was rotting away and she lost all her hair. Uraby was skin and bone and Black Stego's dark green flesh turned pale yellow. Gagagigo went down on one knee trying to remain strong as painful sores began to riddle his body.

" _They're getting really sick man_ ," said Ricky. " _Let's put ease them of their pain with this devastating combo I see in yer hand_."

" _You sure these can win me the duel?_ "

" _I aint talkin' about a one-turn-kill here, kid, but remember what zombie-boy over there said. Asmosios is a powerful monster when all the right cards are on the field. He may be one big monster but the puzzle pieces are still individual monster cards. If you can take him down piece by piece, Bonz will have nothing left_."

" _Ah, I see,_ " said Yuri. " _Okay, where should I start first?_ "

" _Start with her!_ " Ricky pointed at the card he wanted Yuri to play. "Remember the card you just drew?"

"Oh yeah!" said Yuri.

"Let's do it!" said Ricky. "I want my waifu back!"

"I remove Sword Arm of Dragon from the Graveyard to special summon Melodía-Lady of Dinosaurs!"

"Huh?" said Bonz.

Yuri slapped the card onto his Duel Disk then a bright light formed over his field lighting up every corner of the old dorm.

Just then, a woman with long black hair slowly glided down to the field. She was armored in black, trimmed with silver with a flowing black dress with silver sashes that parted to reveal her long legs tucked into black lace stockings and the bottom half of a black leotard she wore underneath.

Her eyes were like amber lit by a fire and she had a necklace of tyrannosaur teeth that were dipped in gold. Her black pauldrons were in the shape of two tyrannosaurus heads with diamonds for eyes. She had cinnamon skin, naturally pink lips, and a crown of gold adorned her royal brow.

A small raptor with scales of brilliant white perched itself on her shoulder with feathers of gold and some that glimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. Then a scepter of black steel in the shape of her home, the imperial tower, formed in front of her. She took the scepter and gave it a spin and slammed it on the ground.

 **Melodía-Lady of Dinosaurs**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/2500**

"You think your little girlfriend scares me, Yuri!" shouted Bonz.

"He's got a point," Bandit Keith said through the groans of Sid and Zigor, mouths watering at the beauty of Yuri's dinosaur lady. "Remember, Bonz's Asmosios will send out a disease that will lower her attack points by five hundred.

The wings on the dreaded horseman's back flapped violently sending another fog of disease towards Melodía.

She wrinkled her nose and took a few steps forward. The heels of her boots clopped with each pace until she came to a halt and spun her staff blocking the fog from getting any closer to her.

"What happened?" gasped Bonz.

"Oy, what gives!" shouted Sid. "The virus didn't have any effect on her."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Bonz, but Melodía cannot be targeted by card effects. Oh, and, all my dinosaurs become immune to any spell, trap, or effect that destroys them. They may lose attack points but they will remain on the field even if the disease brings their attack to zero. But I won't let you have that satisfaction, Bonz, because I will now call upon my Gagagigo for an Xyz Summon, offering him, Uraby and Black Stego."

"What! No!"

"It's about time Yuri turned this duel around," said Chazz.

Yuri Xyz summoned Gagagigo the Risen, the final form of the Gagagigo monster he summoned earlier. He grew taller, his skin turning into a brilliant shade of pale green with orange cybernetic patterns on his torso arms and legs. He grew white armor adorned with gold wing ornaments. He grew two tails encased in metal and basked the field in a radiant glow.

 **Gagagigo the Risen**

 **ATK/2950 DEF/2800**

"He's not a dinosaur, Bonz!" shouted Zygor. "The disease will affect him!"

"Oh no, he's right!" groaned Ezra, watching Gagagigo's attack points go down to 2450, though he still stood tall and proud. That caused Bonz to worry. And Yuri was not done yet.

"And next, I activate the equip-spell card, Daggers of Summoning Dinosaur!"

Melodía held out her hands. Two daggers that doubled as flutes magically appeared from brilliant gold sparks. She grabbed them and placed one of them to her lips where she began playing a chilling song.

"What is she doing?" cried Bonz.

"The spell card increases her attack by one thousand points, and it allows me to summon two dinosaur monsters from my hand."

"What, this can't be!" shouted Bandit Keith.

Yuri summoned Black Tyranno and Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room. His two ace monsters. Melodía's attack increased to 3100.

"And for my final move," said Yuri. "Ancient Fusion!"

"Say what!" said Chazz.

Yuri looked to the sky outside the window.

* * *

" _Priscilla gave me this really neat card the other day,"_ Yuri said to Solomon in the Game Shop." _I don't understand how it works._ "

" _Ah, I do know what those monsters are,"_ said Solomon _. "They have a link to those Ancient Beasts everyone in your family is up in arms for._ "

" _What do you mean? What does this creature have that connects with the Ancient Beasts?_ "

" _The Ancient Beasts, though gifted from Horakhty's power are actually born from Saurina, the Goddess of the Rainforests and Swamps. Her creation are the dinosaur and reptile monsters you use in your deck. These creatures she created are known as Entiri, which in ancient tongues means Divine Beasts. Each goddess has her own Entiri to control and Saurina's were the Ancient Beasts who guarded the world from the Shadow Realm when it was first being formed. Horakhty blessed these three monsters with great and terrible power that rivaled that of her children, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra when Norman the Conqueror pleaded for their aid in the Conquest of the First Age._ "

" _Yugi told me that story the other day. He said there was no convincing you to reveal their locations._ "

" _I don't know where they are, young Yuri, but I am one of the few left in the world who can read ancient Celtran. Their location is said to be well hidden in maps riddled with puzzles that only the keenest of minds can solve. I am one of them._ "

" _So, there's no way I can launch an expedition and, you know, find them before Hector does?_ "

" _I fear not, my Prince. Those Ancient Beasts proved too much for even Norman the Conqueror to control and he was the mightiest warrior that Horakhty sent to aid the formation of Termnnia. It is best that they remain hidden. Their power could very well destroy you too!_ "

" _Are they that powerful?_ "

" _Yes, so powerful that Saurina conjured up thirteen mighty dinosaurs called The Titans. That card, Sauro-Dragon Bismarck is one of those Titans. How Priscilla got her hands on that, I will never know. Those cards are said to be the key to containing the uncontrollable power of the Ancient Beasts. If and only if, you manage to control all thirteen of those cards, which I doubt you will, I probably would help you in finding those Ancient Beasts. As for that Grarl, he is a very special creature. Priscilla and I found it on the doorstep of the shop shortly before you arrived into Termnnia. This card, like your Black Tyranno, is of the Delgado royal family. How queer that they both went running to you like this._ "

" _Well you always did say cards have a heart all their own, Grandpa._ "

" _Ah, that's right. Perhaps they found you more worthy to use them than Hector. That Grarl card is the keeper of the royal throne of Feldia the Home of the Dinosaur Lords. That card is the key to summoning your Titans or Titan as you only have one. It's a method called Ancient Fusion. Grarl infuses himself with the very power of the dinosaurs and the ancient magic that they possess and forms into these great beasts. Now, let me see you give it a try…_ "

* * *

Yuri smiled. " _Wherever you are, Grandpa, thank you._ "

And then he opened his eyes after taking a deep breath. "And now," Yuri declared. "I use the final card in my hand. I banish Black Stego and Sword Arm of Dragon from the Graveyard to summon my newest monster Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! But he will not remain for long for my Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room will merge together with them and become Sauro-Dragon Bismarck!"

The three dinosaurs jumped into a vortex of bright light. Then the beast emerged, so large that half the dorm had to vanish to reveal the beast who stood thirty feet tall and was half the length of a football field.

Bismarck was a dinosaur warrior with burning red skin covered in armor that was massive and impractical. His legs were a four-legged dragon also covered from head to toe in armor colored white with red and gold trim with holes here and there that were glowing molten red. The left arm on Bismarck's torso was a nineteen-foot double-helix sword made of reddish-gold metal and decorated with holographic ornaments. His right arm was a gigantic katar with a shielded base. He had fiery wings and a tail that was a mess of gold-red spikes that reflected the surroundings like a mirror.

His tail, as long as a bus, whipping about with fiery feathers. Then, from his back emerged three armored serpentine dragon heads which acted as cannons for the beast.

 **Sauro-Dragon Bismarck**

 **ATK/4200 DEF/3000**

"B-b-boss," muttered Zygor. "What is that thing!"

Even Bandit Keith was starting to worry. "I don't know." Was all he could say.

"Wait, Bonz's virus will cut that monster down to size!" said Sid.

But Melodía twirled her staff violently and blew it away, for Bismarck was a dinosaur monster.

Scratch and Creep were watching from a hole in the ceiling.

"Uh-oh," they said in unison.

Yuri activated his monster's effect. Once the beast was summoned, he banished three dinosaurs from the Graveyard to activate the dragon cannons on his back. They could banish three cards on the field. The dragon cannons hissed and opened their mouths firing three beams of orange lasers at Asmosios' wings and his shield.

"Ally's not going to be happy about this!" said Creep.

Bonz could not believe it. Asmosios bellowed in anguish when his wings were burned off his back. His mace shattered to pieces in his grip. And now that he was no longer complete, both he and Miasma lost the 1000 extra points and now that the wings and the mace were gone that was another 300-point deduction from Asmosios' attack points bringing him down to 3500.

"Still not good enough!" Ezra said, stomping the ground. "Bonz's Asmosios can still take Yuri's monsters down."

"Still, this is a very prodigious battle," said Chazz. "Those puzzle cards are O-P but man do they bring some excitement to the game. Yuri blasting away the pieces of Bonz's horseman and making him lose power reminds me of taking down a boss monster in a video game."

"You guys aint seen nothin' yet!" Ricky said looking back at them. "Okay, Yuri, time for that face-down card of yours!"

"Right, reveal face down card, Primal Release! This card works on reptiles and dinosaurs, so I will give it to my Gagagigo the Risen boosting his attack by his defense points."

"Oh-no!" shouted Bonz.

Gaggigo the Risen roared and pumped his muscles. A radiant gold aura smoked out of his body. His attack was raised to 5250. He sprang towards Miasma and slashed her across the neck. The horse neighed with death and shattered knocking Asmosios to the ground with only his shield left to defend him. With Miasma gone, he lost another 100 points.

Bonz's Life Points went down to 1550.

Then it was Melodía's turn for an attack. She summoned a large greatsword, beautiful and ancient. She lunged towards him, took a great leap into the air and thrust her sword on the shield, shattering it and leaving Asmosios with nothing left. Since the shield was in defense mode, for that's how it needed to be played, Bonz took no damage, but that was another 100 points lost, reducing him to 3100.

"But her attack is not finished yet!" said Yuri. "Her daggers allow her to attack twice!"

"NO!" shouted Bonz. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

Melodía gestured a kiss at Bonz before she lunged at Asmosios. Since they were both 3100 attack points they were both killed. Now Bonz was wide open for an attack. Now that Asmosios was gone, Dinosaur Tamer Sara was back to good health. Yuri attacked him directly with her. She leapt on the back of Bismarck and they both attacked together to finish him off for good.

Bonz cried out from the burning of the attack and he was launched clear across the room and landed on a coffee table, hurting his back. His Life Points dropped to **0**.

And as his points dropped, the storm clouds blew away and the light of the moons and the stars illuminated the island.

Bandit Keith scoffed and walked away. "I should have known better than to put so much faith in you. Even with a puzzle monster in your deck, you're a worthless loser."

"But, but, boss," Bonz muttered.

"Oy, wait up, Keith!" cried Sid. "I don't wanna hang in this creepy dorm any longer."

As Bandit Keith and his gang left and disappeared into the dark, Ezra ran for Phoenix, still bound in the grandfather clock. It took her's and Yuri, Chazz' strength to pry it open while Ricky hopped urgently on the ground.

They all let out loud grunts as they broke it open. Phoenix fell onto the floor, the impact waking her from her sleep.

"Phoenix!" Ezra cried out.

"Ow," Phoenix grunted. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You were kidnapped by a duelist named Bandit Keith," said Chazz. "His lackey challenged Yuri to a match for your freedom so long as he put his Pendant of the Kings on the line."

"Yuri?" Phoenix asked looking around. She smiled when she found him and the Pendant of the Kings still glimmering around his neck.

"I take it you won, Yuri?"

"Yeah, but it was not easy."

"Still," Ezra said, nuzzling Phoenix's neck. "You saved her."

"Saved by a prince?" said Phoenix. "And who says fairy tales don't come true?"

"Hey, that combo Yuri performed was of my genius!" Ricky said, hopping up and down.

"Oh, well, thank you," said Phoenix, holding out her arms so Ricky could hug her.

"Waifu!" Ricky cried out happily and hopped cutely into her arms.

"Aw, you're so warm," said Phoenix.

"And you're so soft," Ricky said, poking her breast with his paw.

This Phoenix did not tolerate. She let him go and punted him out of the dorm.

"WEEEEE!" Ricky cried smashing through a window.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Chazz said heading for the door, "but I've just about had it with this place."

"Same here," said Yuri, going after them.

After a quick kiss, Phoenix and Ezra followed them out into the moonlight.

"You know, that duel was kind of fitting for the Halloween spirit," said Ezra, arm and arm with Phoenix.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "zombie, ghouls, and ghosts in a haunted dorm. That was an excellent game."

"Indeed, it was," said Chazz. "I learned a lot of your strategies in that game, Yuri, so I'll be more than ready next time we face off."

"Think we should report those creeps?" Phoenix asked. "I mean, they did kidnap me you know."

"Oh, I sent them a little friend to help them off the island," Yuri said with a wink.

A loud roar echoed from the jungle.

"A Summoner, eh?" said Chazz. "So what they said about you in the Pillar of Termnnia is true. I hate to admit it, Yuri, but you're full of surprises."

* * *

Meanwhile Bonz, Sid, and Zygor ran for their lives, screaming for help as they raced through the dark vegetation of the jungles of Duel Island. Black Tyanno was snapping at them furiously with his powerful jaws and herded them towards a cliff. Seeing no other alternative, the ghoulish trio leapt into the sea and were never seen again. Black Tyranno peered into the dark waters with his fiery amber eyes and gave a thunderous, triumphant roar in the light of the three moons in the skies above.

* * *

 **Bandit Keith**

* * *

"Sorry this didn't work out," Bandit Keith said, tossing his duffle bag into a nearby barge, paying for leave off the island with the gold Ally paid him with for the trouble.

"Have no fear, Bandit Keith," Ally said with a sad sigh. "Puzzle Cards are powerful, but useless in the hands of an incompetent fool. If this keeps up, then looks like I must take matters into my own hands."

"And if what you say is true, I have no reason to be here any longer," said Bandit Keith. "If you are able to release such a power, then Duelist Academy is going to be a blood bath on Halloween night and I want no part in that."

"A wise choice, Bandit Keith," said Ally. "Have a safe journey."

"Yeah, I don't know where I'll be going, but it doesn't matter, so long as I don't have to see or smell those three nitwits again."

He hopped on board the barge.

"Where will you go?" Ally asked.

"Who knows," said Bandit Keith. "Maybe I'll cross The Gates to the Other World."

"And do what?" Ally asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't know," chuckled Bandit Keith. "Maybe I can find a place to settle."

"Settle? Settle where?"

Bandit Keith pointed to the United States flag bandanna on his head.

"In America!" He answered, and then shouldered her duffle bag before proceeding to go inside to find his quarters.

"Good luck, Bandit Keith," Ally said, turning away. "I wish I had the luxury of living."

* * *

 **Alexis**

* * *

Alexis paced back and forth in front of the dancing fountain, one of the many fountains in the school's water park. There were fountains that lit up in many colors. Fountains that could shoot into arches, fountains that could hop, skip, spin, form pyramids and other shapes.

"Storm's cleared up," said Zane.

Alexis checked her PDA for the time. "He's late," she growled.

"Well, that sure isn't like Yuri," said Zane. He looked at Yugi, sitting glum beside Alexandra, who was applying lipstick while gazing at her reflection in the sterling hand mirror she kept at all times in her bag.

"I'm sure your grandfather is all right, Yugi," said Zane.

"I hope so," Yugi said, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Be strong, dear," said Alexandra, reclined on a steel bench perched in front of the guardrails of the dancing fountain. "The best forces in Termnnia are looking for him. If he's being held by pirates, we'll find him."

"Yeah, but there was that old bottle of whiskey the White Cloaks found in the beach," said Alexis. "Solomon always kept that in his cabinet at the Game Shop. You don't think Solomon got drunk and went in the water and got carried into the sea, do you?"

"If he did, then his troubles are over," Alexandra said with a shrug.

Yugi let his emotions loose. Droplets of tears burst out of his eyes as he wailed and slapped his hands over his face.

"Smooth move, princess!" Alexis gave her a kick in the shin.

"OW!" shouted Alexandra, massaging the spot where she was kicked. "Cunt!"

"Yugi." Zane knelt in front of him and gently placed his hands on his little arms. "It's going to be okay. I promise. And since my opponent is running late, perhaps you'd like to take his place?"

"I don't feel much like dueling right now, Zane," Yugi hiccuped and rubbed his eye to dry his tears.

"I understand," said Zane with a nod of his head.

"Oh, Yugi," Alexandra cooed and hugged him around his neck. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Uh…no worries," Yugi babbled nervously as her breasts pressed against his face. "Oh, Priscilla!"

"Evening, gang," Priscilla said joining them. She was also heartbroken by the disappearance of her Master.

"Closed the shop?" Yugi asked, being released by Alexandra's embrace.

"Good and tight," said Alexandra, sitting next to him.

"Weren't you going to play basketball with those guys from the Red-Eyes dorm?" Alexis asked.

"I was, until I figured out why they wanted the girls to play," Priscilla said sternly. "It turns out they only let us join in the game so they could look up our skirts as we made our shots."

"What a bunch of pervs," said Alexis. She rubbed her shoulders, feeling the cold lips of winter kiss her delicate skin. "Goddesses above, this island is full of them."

"Well luckily we hang around gentlemen like Zane and Yugi here," said Priscilla. "Right Yugi. Yugi?"

Yugi was looking at the castle with a hypnotic look in his eyes. " _Basketball good_!" he muttered in a mortifying tone.

"What are you thinking?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"Well, it appears Prince Yuri is a no show." Zane folded his arms.

"Your reputation precedes you, Zane," said Alexandra. "Even princes cower before your awesome might."

"No, I think something's wrong," said Zane. "Yuri has faced and defeated monsters not even the darkest pits of my imagination can conjure up in my worst nightmares. I seriously doubt one good duelist will be enough to install fear into him. Besides, Yuri never backs down from a challenge."

"So, I guess it's just you and me, princess," Alexis said to Alexandra.

"So it would seem," Alexandra said putting her mirror away.

"You know, one of these days you're going to see Zorc in that mirror," Alexis warned her.

There was an old tale that mothers used to tell their daughters who constantly preened themselves in front of a mirror. They would tell their girls that Zorc Necrophades would show himself and offer a curse on self-absorbing girls.

"That's an old mother's tale," Alexandra laughed. "I've stared at mirrors all my life and I never saw Zorc Necrophades. Besides, I can't help it. I love the way I look. Hasn't anyone told you I might surpass Mai Valentine as the most beautiful woman in Termnnia."

"Is that a fact?" said Zane, putting a scarf around his neck, for it started getting cold.

"Pretty sure that was going to be me," Alexis jested with a roll of her eyes. She didn't care for those matters. She wanted to duel and make up for the loss against Yuri.

"Don't jest, love, you are quite beautiful." Alexandra smirked and activated her Duel Disk from a black dragon ring that fit the length of her finger. The dragon's head was crowned with an opal. When the ring formed into a Duel Disk it took the form of a black shield with a red gem in the middle.

Alexandra held it up high once it mounted on her wrist then she continued to examine Alexis.

"Angelic face, gorgeous body, hair like molten gold. You are a dream, Princess Rhodes."

"Uh, thanks," Alexis said, morphing her necklace into her Duel Disk.

Jazz music started played on the intercoms throughout the park, as Alexandra fixed her hair one last time.

"Wow," said Priscilla, admiring Alexandra's Duel Disk. "Great craftsmanship, Alexandra. Your crystal pool is very large, so it must mean your phantoms will come out with great detail."

"You know a lot about Duel Disks, love?" Alexandra asked.

"I am studying engineering in tech-magic. My specialty is in the Duel Disk. I've built a few in class."

"Really?" said Yugi. "That's great."

"Since you are the challenger, I suppose I'll let you start, Alexis."

"You're too kind," said Alexis. "She drew her card. I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode!"

"Is that all?" Alexandra asked.

"Nope, I play one card face down and then I hand it over to you, princess."

"Eighteen hundred defense points," said Alexandra. "Decent for a monster of that level. I shall summon Black Dragon Knight Gardna in defense mode."

A dragonic creature wearing heavy black armor rose out of a pit of flames. He was hunched in defensive position and holding up a heavy shield with dragon carvings engraved into it.

"Thirty-four hundred defense points!" cried Alexis. "How were you able to summon a six-star monster on your first turn?"

"Because it's my first turn. So long as you have monsters on the field, and I don't, I can special summon Black Dragon Knight Gardna in defense mode. And since he was a special summon, I can perform a normal summon, Black Dragon Knight Lacer in attack mode. And, he lets me special summon one more Lacer from my hand."

"Wow," said Yugi. "Three monsters in one turn!"

"Ah," Professor Peter said, waddling towards the group with a big smile on his face. "I see I haven't missed the games."

"What are you doing here, uncle?" Alexandra asked briskly.

"Now, now, princess," said Priscilla. "There is no need to be so brash. I believe everyone is welcome to join."

"And I did not come to see you, dear niece," said Peter. "I came to see my nephew-in-law take on the Academy Kaiser, Zane. But it seems he is not here and Zane is not playing."

"We don't know where he is Lord Peter," said Zane. "He seemed rather pleased with the match. I messaged him six times but he hasn't answered. So our two princesses have begun without him. And as potent as Alexandra's Black Dragon Knights are, I don't think she will last too long with me on Alexis' side."

"Oh, is that so?" said Alexandra. "Challenge accepted. I will take you on one day."

"Ah, hold on," said Zane. "I got a message from Yuri, and it's a long one."

He read it.

"I must make my leave."

"Why Zane?" asked Alexis.

"Phoenix got kidnapped by a group of gold diggers. And they wanted to Yuri to put up the Pendant of the Kings."

"The Pendant of the Kings?" said Peter. "Do tell me Yuri won the match."

"He did," said Zane, pocketing his PDA. "He and Chazz are walking her back to the dorm so she can rest. I will see you tomorrow girls."

"So be it," said Alexis.

"I forfeit the match, princess," said Alexandra, placing her hand on her deck. "I wish to see my husband."

"He is not your husband yet, dear niece," said Peter. "And I do not believe your uncle will be pleased that you surrendered a Duel Monsters match. Dragonhears never surrender, Alexandra."

"I'm sure he will understand," said Alexandra.

"Oh, will he?" said Peter. "You will stain hundreds of years of honorable duels this night, Alexandra."

"Yuri is fine," said Zane. "He summoned Black Tyranno and chased the gold diggers away. continue your duel. I'll see if I can't get Yuri to come join us."

"Make it quick," said Alexandra. "I want to see my husband safe and sound."

"As you wish," said Zane. He turned and walked out of the water park to let the two princesses continue their match.

* * *

 **The Duelists in the Forest**

* * *

"Come, Angela!" Gina playfully shouted. "There is a clearing in the woods where we can have our picnic."

"Coming!" Gina cried out, trying to catch up with her friend.

They found the clearing where a cool, clear spring was glistening in the sunlight. A small waterfall poured into it from a formation of rocks called the Elar Telyan which was Sacred Stones in the tongues of the centaurs who once roamed these woods before the Norman Invaders chased them away in a bloody, violent war. The two women removed their dresses and jumped into the springs to swim and shower under the falls. When they came out of the spring they lay in the grass naked and let the sun dry them before they put their gowns back on to eat their lunch.

After their feast, the two women took out Duel Disks, brought to them by a travelling duelist named Yuya who made it his mission to modernize the game throughout Termnnia.

They took positions and began their match, each had 2000 Life Points.

"I summon Celtic Guardian!" said Angela, brushing her brown hair off her face.

The elf warrior growled as he took the field and brandished his sword. Angela and Gina shrieked with joy and clapped seeing an actual phantom form before their eyes. All their lives they had played Duel Monsters with only cards. Now they were using Duel Disks and were thrilled to see the monsters in the cards come to life.

"I play a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Gina said, eagerly drawing her card. "I summon Spiked Seadra!"

From the spring emerged a large sea serpent with a wild gold mane, fins for ears, curved tusks at the sides of its toothed snout, burning red eyes and spikes along its back. The tip of its tail was made of wild blue hairs.

"At sixteen hundred attack points, he is stronger than your Celtic Guardian, Angela. I shall attack him now!"

"No, you won't!" said Angela. "I activate my trap card, Reinforcements! This will boost my Celtic Guardian's attack by five hundred points raising him to nineteen hundred. Now he's stronger than your Spiked Seadra."

Celtic Guardian, dodged the swipe of the Spiked Seadra's tale and leapt into the air with a powerful bound, raising his sword. His cape swaying epically as he slashed the serpent across the neck.

Spiked Seadra screeched and fell into the spring with a splash. Gina's Life Points fell to 1700.

"Oh, I hate trap cards!" she snapped. "I end my turn."

"This is so much fun!" said Angela, drawing her card. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode. At seventeen hundred points, he should prove a formidable foe!"

"Oh yeah?" said Gina. "She drew her card. I play the card Polymerization and fuse together Mystic Lamp and Hyosube to create Roaring Ocean Snake!"

Another sea serpent came out of the springs. Roaring Ocean Snake was true to its name, for it came out of the small springs roaring loudly into the forest, scaring away all the animals around them. It had reddish-black skin with green sails on its back and spiked frills on the side of its mouth with membranes with the same shade of green as the sails on its back.

Now Gina had the most powerful monster on the field.

With an attack power of 2100 he was more than capable of smashing either of the two monsters Angela had. She chose to attack her strongest monster, Axe Raider.

Roaring Ocean Snake lunged for the Axe Raider and blasted it with powerful sound waves from its mouth and shattered him like glass. Angela smiled as her Life Points were reduced to 1600.

"Well done, Gina," said Angela. "I think I have just the thing to rid the field of that serpent of yours."

"Oh, do you?"

"Indeed, for I play the ritual spell card, Commencement Dance. Now I offer from my hand, Silver Fang and Ray and Temperature to bring forth Performance of Sword!"

Angela summoned a beautiful warrior woman whose milky-white skin was glowing in the sunlight. Her hair was flowing and colored lavender and her forehead adorned with a black headband. She wore a purple bra, dark green pants with a pink flowing sash that fluttered behind her and she had axe blades on the bottom of her vambraces.

"She's only nineteen-fifty," said Gina. "I have more attack points with my ocean snake."

"Not for long," said Angela. "I still have a normal summon to perform. Behold Milus Radiant."

She summoned a dog-like creature with long ears pierced with iron rings, a blue horn on its head with a purple orb on its forehead and a dark blue scarf around its neck.

"This little creature increases the attack of all earth monsters by five hundred points, and since my Performance of Sword and Celtic Guardian are earth monsters they get the bonus. Now my Performance of Sword's attack is raised to twenty-four-fifty."

"Oh, that's not fair!" said Gina.

Performance of Sword twirled elegantly and slashed the Roaring Ocean Snake in the throat with a x-shaped slash. Gina's Life Points were now at 1350.

"Come, Gina, I know you can pull something out of this."

"You're right," said Gina. "I draw and…"

An arrow flew from the woods and struck her Duel Disk.

"GINA!" shouted Angela.

"Witch hunters!' shouted Gina. "Run!"

The two women dropped their Duel Disks and ran into the woods to escape the men who came running out of the forest, swords in hand and crossbows at the ready. They were clad in armor over luxury velvet robes emblazoned with the eye of Yeyu.

The leader of the group was a bald man with mutton chops on the sides of his head. His hounds barked violently when they caught the scent of the two women.

"Find them!" the man shouted. "Search everywhere!"

His men scoured the woods and then called him when they found them.

When the man reached the location, he found that someone else had found them first. There were men surrounding the two duelists who had nooses around their necks hung from a tree branch where a sniper was resting on.

The two women sobbed, standing on two logs.

The men were wearing armor unlike any the witch hunters had ever seen in the West. It was gear from Crye Precision, a company from Earth and they fielded M4 carbines with a variety of attachments on them.

"Who are you?" shouted the leader of the witch hunters.

The men did not answer. Their leader stepped forward. He was wearing a black visored helmet with a gas mask. He slowly removed the helmet to reveal himself to the witch hunters.

"Guy de la Tierra Sainte!" said the witch hunter.

"Ser Godfrey the Iron Hand!" said Guy. "My friend, it has been too long."

The two men laughed out loud and hugged one another in a bone-cracking embrace.

"I thought I'd never see your ugly mug again!" said Ser Godfrey. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, hunting witches such as these two here, using monsters in their silly game. Here, I'll let you have this one for old time's sake."

Ser Godfrey nodded and he walked to Angela. She pleaded for her life, but he cared not and kicked the log from under her feet.

Angela gasped for air as the noose tightened around her neck. She gurgled violently.

Then, Guy kicked the log from Gina's feet.

Both women gasped for air, dangling from the nooses. Their faces went bright purple and then they stopped moving.

"That's some handsome armor you're wearing, Guy," said Ser Godfrey looking at Guy's tactical armor.

"Courtesy of the Church, and House Dalton who slowly fall from power."

"Is that so?" said Ser Godfrey. "How do you intend to do that?"

"Come join us, Ser Godfrey, for we hunt the greatest witch of all."

"And who may that be, old friend?"

"The Summoner of Dragons."

Ser Godfrey and his men went silent.

"So, the little wench from the tavern is here in the West."

"Yes, and she falls into our hands as we speak. I can think of no man better in the aid of her capture than you, you who had her over your knee many years ago. What say you, Ser Godfrey?"

He handed the old knight an assault rifle.

"A chance to see little Avi again, eh? How can I pass it out?"

* * *

 **Solomon**

* * *

He let out a horrid wail that blasted into the vastness of the dungeon. Solomon writhed on the rack while feeling the screw dig deeper into his foot which was locked inside of an iron plate.

Guy was having a steak by the fire. The meat was crusted with herbs and served with lettuce and chopped tomatoes roasted to perfection.

He held out his hand, the other clenched his golden fork clinging to a cut of the steak. He finished chewing the previous morsel before saying, "Just read the bloody map and you will feel no more." He twirled around his fork as he spoke.

"There will be a pain no greater than betraying Daveed Yuri Wallcroft Delgado, Master of the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts…" Guy rolled his eyes and told his soldier to continue the torture. Solomon roared from the pain. The bones in his foot broke making a loud crunch. "Wielder of the Divine Beasts!" He shouted through his agony. "The Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all Her kingdoms!"

"You think that because you do not speak you are strong?" Guy asked. "One way or another Solomon, we will get what we want."

He nodded to his soldier and the soldier tightened the screw again. Blood starting oozing out of the hole where the screw fit into.

When Guy was done with his dinner, he and his soldiers retired for the night. "Well, there's always tomorrow."

A soldier put a black sack over his head. "Nighty night," he said, and left.

Solomon panted heavily. He could not believe Ethan betrayed him like this. Moments later, he heard the door open and then footsteps, but they were much different than the guard's.

These footsteps had clop to their sound and they sounded softer. Someone then took the black sack off his head. Solomon's weary eyes beheld an Eldori girl, one of his former students.

"Princess Rose!" gasped Solomon. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh," Rose said, pressing her finger to her lips. She had a bowl of water in her hands and held up high so he could drink from it.

"Has Hector left this place yet?" Solomon asked, drinking enough to quench his thirst. "Where am I?"

"No, master, he has not left. He is currently in Ravenhold forging his alliance. You are in Arath Indol, Guy de la Tierra Sainte's stronghold in the Gray Hills."

"The Gray Hills?" Solomon said in shock. "They have taken us all the way to Northern Thara?"

"Yes, master," Rose said, getting on her knees. "Solomon, please, I beg of you. Just tell them where they are?"

"What?"

"The Ancient Bests, you must tell them."

"Princess Rose, you're not in this dark plot, too, are you?"

"Never!" said Rose, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't know what it's like…being in the company of that boy and his men. I am nothing more than meat to them. Hector lets his men do things to me. Things you couldn't begin to comprehend. Now, my family in North Point have betrayed me and have agreed to marry me off to him for gold. I am part of the evil that grows in Emboldor and I want to make for it by saving Lady Avi."

"The Summoner of Dragons?" said Solomon. "What has she got to do in all this?"

"They're going to capture her, Solomon. And kill all her companions. Then they will bring her here and torture her too, possibly even kill her, or worse, Cleanse her!"

"So they are Templars after all!" said Solomon. "But I thought the Church…"

"You are a fool if you think the Church would keep their word. King Stefan, the man who claimed to marry The Summoner for peace, is the one who sends her this way."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw them speak before. I saw them concoct this heinous plot."

"When?"

"Shortly before Stefan rode to Eredas and proposed a marriage to the Summoner. It was all a ruse, master."

"Why didn't you say anything, love?"

"I am surrounded by enemies, Solomon, who am I going to tell? The Shadow Lady. She keeps constant watch over all I do."

"No!" groaned Solomon. "Poor Avi. She's falling right into their trap."

"So, please, Solomon, swallow your stubborn pride and just give them what they want. Save her."

"The task of which you ask is a grim one," said Solomon. "If Hector gets his hands on those Ancient Beasts, there will be no stopping him. If I must risk Lady Avi to succumb to this place, then so be it!"

"Solomon!"

"I can't, Rose. Please, go back and leave me. If they catch you here speaking to me, Hector will kill you."

"Let him kill me. I want to die."

"Then who will rescue your frogs?"

Rose sniffed and nodded. She knew he was right.

"You should not blame yourself for what has happened, young one. It is not your fault. But if you feel you want to make amends for the evil that has grown around you, you will get out of this place and leave me to my fate. Keep the Ancient Beasts secret so that Yuri may rule and rid the land of them once and for all."

"But if you remain here, you will not live to see the kingdoms he will forge."

"I won't see them either way. If I don't tell them, I die. If I tell them, we all die! It matters not what choice I make, young Rose. I fear I will not live to see the prospering kingdom under the rule of the Song from the Divines."

Rose couldn't help but to smile at that. She was a little girl when she heard the sound booming in the sky.

"I can help you escape."

"No, just leave me here, my dear. I have lived a long life. You still have yours. Promise me, you will be strong and keep living on. No matter how hard things get from here on out, promise me you will keep your head high, your heart strong, and your hands to the stars. Promise me!"

"I promise, master."

Rose stood up, unwrinkled her blue dress and patted it of of dirt and pebbles and proceeded out the door.

"You'd best put that sack over my head," said Solomon.

Rose whimpered.

"You must, princess. If they find me without it, they will get suspicious."

The princess nodded, picked up the sack and hesitantly put it over Solomon's head.

"Sweet dreams," said Solomon from under the sack.

Rose's lips trembled. He would say that to her when she was young, back when her father hired him to teach her to play Duel Monsters.

It hurt her so much to see him in a place like this. She sobbed as she left his chamber and walked down the cold halls of the dungeon.

* * *

 **Kaiba**

* * *

The rain splattering on the glass wall behind his desk comforted him from his worry and his grief. His office was dark, lit only by electric wall sconces made of iron. A fan swirled over his head to cool him down.

It had been days since Cora vanished from the academy and took the Blue-Eyes with her. But those cards were not his concern anymore, after all, he carried the real Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the ones he gave Cora, well, they were Artificial Duel Monsters, just copies he had made to hopefully bring an heir to the Duel Monsters empire he had created.

Cora was that heir. Though the cards were just mimics of the dragons he loved more than life itself, he did see Cora bonding with them. The way they attacked at her command and flew gracefully into the world of men when summoned by her loving hand, Kaiba couldn't help but wonder if Tèa was right. Were they happiest when with her?

"The Heart of the Cards," he sighed feverishly. "Could Yugi be right?"

Kaiba hated to admit it, but, he missed Cora.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," he said rather droll.

Ms. Goldwine entered the room. A stack of folders tucked under her arm. "Your mail, sir," she said with a grief-stricken sniff.

Her eyes glowing red from constant weep and her nose took the color of a cherry.

Kaiba knew she felt strongly for his lost daughter. She acted very motherly towards her and he appreciated that, though, he had no idea of activates they shared in bed. Not that it mattered, since Ms. Goldwine and Cora slept together for just one night, and that was the eve before she sailed from the academy to who-knew-where at this point.

The storm outside worried him too. He checked the logs of the academy harbor master and there was no sign Cora had boarded any of the ships leaving the Duel Island Ports.

That must have meant she was a stowaway or took a boat of her own and sailed away. He silently prayed to the Sea Goddess to keep her safe from her wrath. That if anyone should be punished this night let it be he.

"Any news?" Kaiba asked.

Ms. Goldwine didn't say a thing and dropped the folders on his desk then turned to leave his office.

"I'm sorry," he said, though he forced himself to say it.

"I loved that girl," Ms. Goldwine said, her back turned to him.

"I know."

"I loved her more than you, and you were her father, Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba shut his eyes and exhaled deeply. Those words hurt, but the truth, they say, always hurts.

"I know." Kaiba's face twisted as he tried to find words to counter what she had just said. But he could not. He could find no other words to say; for his pride was a giant wall that blocked his sympathy and even his heart at times.

Did he regret what he had done? Yes. But he was not about to let Ms. Goldwine hear that he was sad and that he missed Cora excruciatingly. He was as calm and cold and collected as the great white dragon in his deck. How ironic that his own eyes were blue, too, just like his dragon.

"You know!" Ms. Goldwine said, turning around viciously. "You loved the game more than you did she. She studied hard for you! Dueled not for herself, but for you; and when she did she poured her heart out every time! She went through all the pain and torture of facing a Duel Robot to please you. She wanted to be your daughter, Seto. That's all she ever wanted, but you always found ways to keep her down despite all she has accomplished for you."

Kaiba hung his head, doing all he could not to let her words sting what was left of his pride.

"All she's ever wanted since she was a little girl was a loving family. You promised her with a family. But even I was a fool to expect a man with a bruised and oversized ego like yours to keep such a promise. The fame is all you ever cared about. And she lost once and drove her away. You are a selfish bastard and I will have no more to do with you!"

She ripped her nametag off her blouse and threw it in the nearest trash bin.

"Consider this my resignation, Mr. Kaiba. Farewell!"

"And just where in the hell do you think you will go?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm going to find her on my own," said Ms. Goldwine. "And I will raise her. Be the parent you could never be."

"Spare me," said Kaiba, he stood up, "You don't have the money to maintain yourself, let alone raise her."

"We'll manage."

"Please. The only reason you called Domino City your home was because of me! After the Golden Company kicked you out for that farce with the golden eggs, you had nothing! If it had not been for me you'd still be in the House of Flowers sucking cocks like the bitch you are!"

Ms. Goldwine's face turned beet red. She seethed, trying to find the right words to say, but she didn't care anymore. Every second she spent pondering what to say meant another second in the presence of Seto Kaiba.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ms. Goldwine shouted at last. She stormed out of the office and slammed the door so hard some of his pictures and wall ornaments fell to the floor with a smash.

Kaiba smirked defiantly and sat back down on his chair. He sighed with relief. "Great. I lost my daughter, my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and my best secretary; and I don't feel a thing. Mokuba was right. I am becoming my father."

He searched through the mail. Something fell from between the envelopes. It was a photograph.

"Huh?" Kaiba picked up the photo and inspected it. There was Cora at the beach, celebrating her victory in a duel. Her left eye shut in a wink and her pretty lips puckered up as she held a V for victory with her fingers while Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon stood above her with his arms folded confidently. She wrote in red pen:

 _To my dad with love. Thank you for everything!_

 _-Cora_

Then a sudden realization stabbed him in the chest as hard as Ms. Goldwine's frank declaration.

Cora's eyes were blue, too. Bright blue with a tinge of white that had the shade of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's flesh. He looked back at the Chaos MAX Dragon and couldn't help but notice how blissful it looked being by her side.

He leered. Even a great beast like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was capable of love. And he was not. The recognition of this hit him hard. He brought the photo to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh, Cora. What have I done? What have I done?"


	98. Shadow Company

**Avi**

* * *

As soon as the pale light of the morning sun touched her face, Avi's silver eyes immediately opened. Now, she was fully rested and ready to take on the dangers of the quest which awaited her below in the underbelly of the Gray Hills. After a quick breakfast, Avi and her companions trekked for the gap in the rocks where Throvor claimed was the entrance of the caves that led to the temple where Avi's next dragon awaited her.

For the occasion, Avi dressed herself in a sugary pink dress trimmed with white ruffles and sashes. It was going to be a new chapter in her life and she wanted to look her best for her new beast, for her husband-to-be, Stefan the King of Naralia said a powerful beast was said to rest there, so told by his Leviathan Dragon.

Underneath the dress, she started lacing up her hiking boots, a combination that let out a laugh from her companions.

"What?" she asked with a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth. "You don't expect me to climb those rocks in the slippers Stefan gave me, do you?"

"Forgive us," said Ser Arthur. "I find it strange seeing a beautiful dress mixed with hiking boots."

"I bet you're just raring to see him again, aren't you, Dove?" Fira asked, eating the last of her bacon.

"Well, I don't mean to see him urgently. I mean, this wedding was just so sudden."

"But you agreed nonetheless," said Throvor. "I beg your pardon, My Lady, but what did he do to convince you so quickly?"

Avi bit her bottom lip and innocently placed her finger on it. She curved her shoulders diffidently and said with a blush, "He kissed me lovingly in my forbidden parts and I liked it."

"Oh, Dove!" Fira cooed.

"Wow," said Aldara.

"Oh, is that all?" Ser Damien said, feeling his blood boil.

 _If that's all it takes to win your love I would have done that ages ago._

"When we're in bed, he's so kind and gentle and he whispers all sorts of wonderful things into my ear as we make love. He makes me feel special."

"That is not love," said Ser Arthur. "He seduced you like a moth to fire. Seduction is never a good thing, My Lady, especially when it comes to politics. Surely you don't mean to go through with this."

"He did not want to marry for love, Ser Arthur," said Avi. "He means to bring peace between our people and the followers of the faith. He wants to unite the North with the rest of Termnnia. The both of us are great ambassadors to our cultures. If they see us unite, surely it will cause others to follow in our example. Peace with the north and the sex was a bonus."

"She speaks truth," said Fira. "Before we left Domino I saw the modern soldiers of the Dalton family shaking hands with the Templars. This marriage has put out many fires, which is more than Prince Yuri and his friends had ever accomplished. Avi singlehandedly ended the war with the north when she accepted Stefan's offer."

"Prince Yuri hasn't even come into the throne yet," barked Throvor. "Yet you bash the effort he and his friends did to cease the fighting with all the kingdoms, not just the North. If you ask me, I say Stefan married Avi for the sake of joining in on the club Master Yugi started with the Princes of Termnnia, and to save his skin from total war against all the armies of the continent. The Church and its prejudice was conjuring up a war he could not win. He was outnumbered a hundred to one and he knew it."

"He has a point," said Ser Damien, strapping on his armor.

"Whatever the reason, Avi wants to be with Stefan," said Fira. "I respect her decision, for it was a wise political choice. It brought peace, how long said peace will last? I cannot say, but the fighting has finally stopped. Besides, she's still too young to know about love, so don't chastise her for her decision."

"Thank you, Fira, I knew I could count on you."

A flash of bright light illuminated the morning. They were blasted by warm mist.

"Ah," said Aigami, clutching his staff as he came out of the mist. "I see I haven't missed anything yet."

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" asked Ser Arthur. "We thought we left you behind in Domino."

"You can't leave behind an Eyar," said Aigami. "We can be in many places at once."

"Warping, eh?" said Avi. "That's a powerful spell I'd like to learn."

"O' aye," said Ser Arthur. "It could save us all this walking."

"I fear mortals cannot learn such spell," said Aigami. "Even for someone as powerful as you Summoner of Dragons, it would be impossible. Besides, you can't just warp to places you haven't seen before. You could be stuck in the gap between dimensions forever. You need to know where you're going first and let's just say I've traveled Termnnia for a long time. I know each region like the cards in my deck. That feat alone took me hundreds of years."

"Damn," said Fira. "I wish I could look as good as you in a hundred years, Master Aigami."

"Well, what are you all waiting here for?" said Aigami. "Let's go search for that dragon. Where is your little companion, Baby Tiragon?"

"No one has told you?" said Avi. "Baby Tiragon went missing the day Tordo fell."

"Well, that is unfortunate," said Aigami. "He could have made my job a lot easier."

"But didn't you say you could sense her dragons too?" asked Throvor.

"I did, but…"

"But what?" asked Ser Arthur.

"I feel…a power is down there, but…it feels cold and empty. Almost inexistent. Strange."

"You mean to say nothing's down there?" Throvor asked.

"No, there is something down there alright," said Aigami. "But I can't get a clear picture of what it is. It feels distorted."

"Perhaps we should call off the quest," said Aldara. "Avi I don't like this. If an Eyar can't sense something, that must mean someone or something is preventing him from seeing it."

"We can't call it off now!" said Avi. "I will not be neglected by another dragon again. My heart could not bear the sorrow. I still ache from when the Stardust and Archfiend dragons said no to me."

"Well, we should have no reason to fear," said Fira. "Master Aigami knows what to do, right?"

"We shall see once we get there," said Aigami. "Come everyone. Let's go."

"Throvor and I will remain in the air and search for enemies," said Ser Damien.

He and the dwarf climbed atop of the Luster Dragon and took to the skies.

After they left, Avi and her companions went into the depths of the earth. Along the walls they saw ancient carvings and alters that were used by people from a time long forgotten.

"Pilgrims used waystations like this to flee back to Baladorum after the Inquisition was toppled," Fira explained. "Many thought the Church was finished after losing the war. After the Battle of Flames and Tears, all Termnnia united in taking them down. The slaying of the True Dragons was unacceptable."

"Perhaps Lady Avi is the one who will convince Saafani to bring them back," said Aldara. "After their departure, that's when Anubis found his chance to conquer Termnnia and rule."

"And with no True Dragons guarding the land, the Orcs saw reason to set foot on our soil," said Avi. "Blasted creatures."

"Makes me wonder where the Divine Beasts were during all that," said Ser Arthur. "Why didn't the High King use his God Cards to fight them back?"

"Because Termnnia was in an interregnum at the time," said Aigami, "for the last of the Pendragon blood had died. Then the kingdoms went to war with one another to see who got to wear the crown. As they fought, the Divine Beasts returned to the Pillar of Termnnia the place where they were forged by the Celtra. But the kingdoms of Termnnia were so lost in their greed they failed to realize the true enemy was right outside their doorstep. It cost us one hundred years of our freedom. Until Master Yu-Gi-Oh drove him out of power."

"But that was hundreds of years ago," said Fira. "Little Yugi looks like he's twenty."

"That boy is full of mysteries," said Avi, hitching up her dress and stepping over a small creek. "My mind aches trying to figure them out."

"Avi, you could solve a hundred mysteries about Yugi," said Aigami. "But then there are twice as many to take their places."

They traveled farther and farther into the earth for hours until night had fallen. They only knew this because of the phones Avi and Aldara carried.

The group made camp in front of a waterfall that fell into a lake in the canyon down below. From a stone-carved balcony, Avi could see the temple standing on a lonely island in the middle of an underground lake with a natural bridge connecting it to a pathway that was caved in a long time ago.

The climb down was perilous and the companions were too tired from their long adventure. Aigami used his fingers to start a fire with a spell. Ser Arthur was quick to start cooking.

Aigami told them he was going to do a bit of study with the carvings and the small temples along the road and that he would return soon.

Avi sat by the fire eating a cup of Raman noodles that Fira had just made her. She wanted to talk to her but Fira left the camp to pee. Then, Ser Arthur went into the dark to give Aigami a cup of noodles leaving Avi all alone in the camp. She could hear their voices echoing from the caves and felt a little relived to know they didn't go too far.

After she was done with her noodles, she got on her knees and prayed for Ser Gerhalos' soul. She hoped that he had found peace in the Gardens and she told him not to worry, that she was going to be fine. She thanked him and blew a kiss to the heavens before laying down on her sleeping bag. She stared at the waterfall and listened to the soothing sound of the rushing water. She heard Aigami and Ser Arthur laughing from a chamber somewhere in the level above.

As she watched the falls she saw a thick shadow dropping with the water. At first, she thought it was some debris that was carried down by the river above them, but she saw more come down. Now she was growing concerned. Then, another shadow slid down. That was not debris it was man.

Someone clasped Avi's mouth. She gasped and looked up, to see Fira, pressing a finger to her lips and dragged her to a formation of rocks behind the camp.

Avi heard footsteps coming from the rocks in front of the falls. The silhouettes became clear. They were soldiers in gear as black as night. Green, red, and blue lasers shined from their rifles and quad night-vision goggles clipped to their helmets shined green over their eyes.

Avi's heart beat quickly when she saw them slipping in from the darkness as if born from it. They aimed down the sights of their rifles while creeping towards the campsite.

Radio chatter erupted from their vests.

"Lady Avi!" Ser Arthur called out. "Aigami didn't want his noodles do you…"

Avi's ears were blasted by the bangs of the soldiers' rifles. She sobbed wildly, her cries muffled by Fira's hand. The two girls watched helplessly while Ser Arthur got gunned down before their eyes. His iron plate armor was no match for the armor piercing rounds these monsters had given their weapons.

The leader walked to Arthur who was alive, but barely. He shined the flashlight of his weapon at his body and fired three rounds into the knight's chest, ending him.

From the waterfall emerged a squad of knights in heavy purple armor. Instead of swords they had Adaptive Combat Rifles and pouches of ammunition on their chestplates and greaves. They were Templars, and they were being led by a man in tactical gear like the soldiers in black.

Avi recognized the man at once, even though his face was covered in green and black paint. She could make out the beastly look and the reddish hair of Guy de la Tierra Sainte. He hunted her in Naralia since the day she discovered she was the Summoner of Dragons after acquiring Arvas the Ancient Dragon.

His weapon was a Termnnian manufactured light machine gun called a Grendel. He had it colored bright red and the bullets were glowing orange indicating they were enchanted with fire. His scope was hi-tech with multiple visions from night, thermal, and even sonar.

He looked around the caves. His eyes widened with fury. He let out a stern growl as he sniffed the air.

"I smell her sweet perfume," he said primitively. "She was here, gentlemen. Search the place."

"My Lord!" the Templars said and they scurried in different directions.

" ** _Recon Noble this is Citadel give me a status report!_** " A man said on the radios of the soldiers in the earthly gear.

"Citadel this is Recon Noble. We found a campsite and eliminated a companion, but the Summoner of Dragons is not here. She must have gone farther into the caves. We're going to perform a sweep of the temple and mow down any more companions she's got, how copy, over?"

" _ **Roger, Recon Noble, solid copy. Make sure to set up patrols in each level of the caves. We have the entrance sealed up. If the Summoner is down there, she will not escape. Kill the others if you have to, but the client wants Lady Avellana alive.**_ "

" _ **Uh, Citadel, this is Warrior 2,**_ " said another unit of soldiers who were deeper inside the caves. " _ **The dragon rider is not here. He must still be in the air performing recon for the Summoner. We do not have the firepower to deal with his dragon, how copy**_?"

" _ **Warrior 2, Citadel, solid copy. Ser Carlyle is on the way to intercept the dragon rider. E-T-A ten minutes. If he's true to his reputation, that dragon stands no chance.**_ "

" _ **Solid copy, Citadel. Continuing our search for the Summoner**_."

A squad of soldiers, engineers by all the computers and other tech on their backpacks, launched drones into the air which gave off blue waves of energy as they buzzed around the caves.

"Shit!" said Fira. She tried to cast a basic fire spell. It didn't come out. "Those drones are giving off anti-magic fields! Now you can't summon your dragons, Dove."

"Who are they?" Avi whispered, tears slid down her cheeks. "I know the men in purple, they're Templars from the Church. But those men in that strange armor. Who are they?"

"Shadow Company," Fira answered coldly. "The most feared and desired mercenary organization in the East. Sellswords and hired guns from all parts of the continent would give their firstborn to join them. Hell, I almost did, had Prince Michael not assigned me to guard you."

"You wanted to join these awful men?" Avi asked.

"The money is good," said Fira. "And I have the skill set to join them. Come on, these are not your average mead-drinking witch hunters. These men are well-trained and they will find you if we linger here."

"My dragon!" said Avi. "I must get my dragon."

"Dove, no! Now is not the time to finish your pilgrimage."

"I must find it!" said Avi. "If I can summon it down there, perhaps we have a chance."

"I fear not," said Fira. "There are Shadow Company soldiers all over this place. And even if we do find the dragon, how are you going to summon it? Those anti-magic drones are everywhere."

Avi held out her hand. Her staff tried to materialize itself, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" said Avi. "Oh, Fira, what are we going to do?"

"Just stay behind me, Dove," said Fira. "Oh, this is not what I signed up for. Not Shadow Company."

"What are you talking about, Fira, did you know about this?"

"Come, Dove, we cannot linger here."

"Okay, but I want an explanation once we're out of the caves."

"Oh, you'll get your explanation, Dove," said Fira. "I owe you that much for all we've been through. Hah, if we expose Shadow Company and the Templars, and bring Guy de la Tierra Sainte, the most wanted man in Termnnia, to justice, you'll be greatly rewarded, Dove."

"I have you for a friend, Fira, that's all the reward I'll ever need."

Fira paused. She started feeling guilty.

She reached into her holster and took out a pistol.

"You ever use these before?" Fira asked.

"No, I hate guns."

"Well, you're going to have to set aside your hate, because without your dragons this is the best weapon you've got. This little thing here is the trigger. Squeeze it gently, use the red dot on the reflex sight aim for the head, understood?"

Avi nodded and took the pistol from Fira. Fira screwed a silencer to her rifle and took point. Avi trailed behind.

"Oh, once Stefan gets wind of this, the Church will be in serious trouble."

"Stefan is the Church, Dove," said Fira. "Haven't you ever considered that he may be the one who sent these men here?"

"That can't be!" said Avi. "If he had any part of this, then what would have been the point of calling for that peace conference? And he'd be complete fool to betray a untied Termnnia. Throvor is right, the whole world outnumbers him a hundred to one. If he is behind this, he will have an army of millions at the border in days."

"Do you continue to believe it's not him?" Fira asked.

"One way or another I'm going to find out."

"I know you will, Dove. You're always so resourceful. That's why I love you so much."

The two of them crept through the caves dodging patrols and even killing a great number of them on the way down.

Avi and Fira took down four men who were filling their canteens by a spring. Fira looted a rifle from one of the soldiers and tossed it at Avi.

"Same thing," said Fira. "Squeeze and shoot. Use the scope to aim, okay?"

Avi nodded.

The radios of the fallen soldiers began to buzz with activity.

" _ **Knight Seven, Citadel, status report, over? Knight Seven, Citadel do you copy? Knight Seven come in!**_ "

"Oh shit!" said Avi.

" _ **Hey, I'm not getting anything from Knight Seven on level six.**_ "

" ** _Paladin Eight, Citadel, we've lost contact with Knight Seven_**."

" _ **Bandit Six, Citadel, we're getting nothing from Knight Seve**_ n."

" _ **Uh, Citadel, this is Archer One, no contact with Knight Seven. How should we respond, over?**_ "

" _ **It's probably bad transmission from the caves,"**_ said Citadel. _ **"It's getting harder and harder maintaining contact as you go lower. Send a team to check on Knight Seven, over.**_ "

" _ **Roger that, Citadel, sending Seamus and McKnight, Paladin Eight out**_."

Avi and Fira had to quicken their pace. There were more and more soldiers as they got closer to the temple below. They had no choice but to engage them.

With so many units taken down, Shadow Company and the Templars were beginning to suspect foul play when most of their units were not responding to the coms.

" _ **It's the Summoner!**_ " a voice shouted on the radios of the dead soldiers Avi and Fira recently killed. " _ **She eliminated Stalker Team. They were patrolling the tenth level. She's nearing the temple! All units report to the tenth level now. Cut off her escape. Make sure she does not get that dragon!**_ "

"Well, well," said Fira. "Commander Knox is here."

"What?"

"The leader of Shadow Company," Fira answered. "And official lapdog of Paradius's military division. Looks like he's come to oversee the operation."

"Military division?" gasped Avi. "I thought they were a gaming company."

"There is nothing Paradius can't be, Dove," said Fira.

" _ **Citadel, Archer actual, we're starting a patrol on the canyon above the temple. If we see her she's going down, over!**_ "

"Snipers," said Fira. "They've got all eyes on the temple now, Dove, we are not going to get through without them seeing us."

" _ **Negative, Archer actual!**_ " said a woman's voice. " _ **Avi is needed alive.**_ "

" _ **Citadel, to all units, disregard that order from Special Adviser Lions**_."

" _ **That is a direct order, Citadel!**_ " said Lions. " _ **Avellana is wanted alive…**_ "

" _ **Ignore that noise, gentlemen,**_ " said Citadel. " _ **We take our orders from Commander Knox. The Summoner killed our men. She's going down**_."

"Can we sneak through?" Avi asked. "They don't have a heavy presence of anti-magic drones around the canyon. Perhaps I can get a dragon out to fight the soldiers."

"We're going to have to swim to get across," said Fira. "That means you're going to have to ruin your new dress."

"There are more important matters now." Avi said, jumping into the underground lake without a thought.

"Show off," said Fira. She, too, jumped in after her.

When they finally swam across the frigid water, Avi and Fira climbed out and laid themselves to rest on the rocks of the island where the temple stood.

It looked like the ancient people who built it carved the building out of the very rocks. An orange glow flickered from the windows of the tower-like structure.

"I think it's safe," Avi said.

"On your go, Dove, wait!"

She grabbed Avi by the hem of her dress.

The doors of the temple burst open as a man in a digital camouflaged battle dress uniform and his team walked out. A woman in a black jacket, a white blouse and black skirt and socks followed him holding onto a black FN SCAR, another weapon possibly smuggled from Earth.

"You are losing your mind, Knox!" the woman said. Her hair was dark brown and tied into a boring bun.

"You are the one who has lost her mind, Lions!" said Commander Knox. "The Summoner is going down. She just massacred a dozen of my men and she's going to pay dearly for it!"

"With all due respect, Commander, we are under orders from the client himself to hand over the girl."

Commander Knox stopped and turned to look at her. He was a bald man with pale green eyes shielded by metal, ruby-lensed sunglasses.

"He said he wants her staff, and he will get her staff."

"Commander if any harm comes to her…"

"I don't care what you say, Lions! You take your orders from the clientele if you want. I take my orders from the executive board of the Paradius corporation. They want her eliminated. Now say no more on the matter, Lions, this discussion is over. Okay, men, perform a sweep of the canyon. If Avi's here we'll find her!"

"Quite the colorful character, isn't he?" asked Avi, watching him walk away across the stone bridge that led to the temple. "Let's see if I can't wipe that smirk off his face with my new dragon."

"Hurry, darling, I've got your rear." She smacked Avi's bottom playfully.

Avi climbed up the rocks doing her best to stay hidden in the shadows.

"Don't go too fast," said Fira. "Those soldiers are wearing multi-vision combat goggles. They can see in the dark with night vision, and our body heat with thermals."

"Ah, that means some good loot for us when this is all over," said Avi.

"I like the way you think," Fira smirked.

* * *

 **Ser Damien**

* * *

"Oh, lad," said Throvor. "This is not good. There are so many of them."

"We can handle the men at the entrance," said Ser Damien. "But there was a good score of them heading into the caves. Without my Luster Dragon, we won't be able to fight them all. And I lack the skill and equipment to be fighting men trained in modern warfare."

"Oh, Avi!" Throvor groaned. "Damn, the Church set us up. I knew that Stefan could not be trusted."

"It's too early to claim Stefan had anything to do with this," said Ser Damien. "We have to do something, though. We can't just leave Avi and the others down there."

Throvor began to babble. "Lad, don't do it!"

Luster Dragon dove to the ground and bathed most of the soldiers in green flames, lighting up the night with a wall of fire. They fired their weapons at the beast who landed with a crash. Luster Dragon roared and stomped towards the Shadow Company soldiers.

Ser Damien took out his clockwork rifle and began to fire at the enemy. His aim was precise and his shots were quick. The soldiers almost had no time to fight back.

"Yeah, that's it lad!" Throvor said, patting the young knight in the back.

Luster Dragon then swatted a squad of soldiers into the air with his tail. He stomped them down with his feet, slashed them with his claws and used his flame breath on the oncoming Humvees as a last resort.

"Retreat!" shouted the soldiers.

The Templars shot fireballs from their hands. It missed Damien by a few feet. It was so close he could feel the heat burn his skin.

"I thought the Church hated magic!" shouted Throvor.

"That's tech-magic!" Ser Damien shouted back. "They use machines to make their spells work."

"What difference does it make what makes the magic!" cried Throvor, "Goddesses above, magic is magic."

"Looks like they found their loophole, to use it," said Ser Damien.

"Well, well, well," a voice shouted from an intercom echoing throughout the night. "The Knight of Kisses. We meet again."

"Look, lad!" Throvor shouted, pointing at the sky. An airship carrying a large metal crate was nearing them. It had a rose insignia on the doors.

"I know that voice!" said Ser Damien. "It's Carlyle the Dragon Hunter. My old nemesis."

"The last time we met, we battled to a draw," said Ser Carlyle. "I have learned a lot since then, old friend. But we shall duel differently than we did last time. I have a special surprise for you, Ser. One both you and your dragon will enjoy."

Ser Carlyle, ordered his pretty female pilot to hover the airship.

He opened the door of the craft and slid down the cable holding the crate. He opened a hatch and went inside, slithering like a snake. Inside the crate, Ser Carlyle jumped into some sort of machine. He dabbled with computer screens, pressed buttons, and flicked switches until his weapon was ready. The doors to the crate hissed open. A mech flew out if, colored in a dull shade of pink with silver filigree engravings on the arms and legs. It had a royal purple cape swinging behind it.

On one hand, it carried a gigantic golden sword and on the other, a large battle rifle also painted in gold with floral engravings.

Ser Carlyle wasted no time in battling; for he fired his gun tearing holes into Luster Dragon's right wing.

"No!" shouted Ser Damien. "Luster Dragon, move!"

The dragon quickly took flight amongst the jeers and taunts of the Templars and the Shadow Company troops.

"Ah, ah, ah," taunted Ser Carlyle. "No running away now."

Ser Carlyle's mech took off into the sky after them. They played a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the clouds. The mech the Knight of the Church was flying made elegant contrails in the infinite blue as it trailed after Ser Damien and his dragon.

He fired his massive battle rifle at the dragon. Ser Damien made his dragon spin and twirl and loop-de-loop into the clouds to lose visual of the mech's advanced targeting systems.

Luster Dragon flew from the clouds and based the mech on the back with a powerful lash from his tail.

Ser Carlyle screamed in shock as his mech lost control. He flew back and started to chase the dragon again over Lake Leogun, the largest lake in Termnnia, so called for its head was in the shape of a lion.

"You're good, Ser Damien," said Throvor.

Ser Damien nodded at his little companion, thanking him for the compliment.

"A little too good," Throvor said before jabbing his knife in Damien's back.

"Accck!" he howled.

Another jab of the knife and then Throvor tossed Ser Damien off the saddle where he plummeted to his doom in the waters below.

Luster Dragon saw this and cried out in despair seeing his best friend fall into the water.

Throvor then placed an explosive on the dragon's neck before he jumped off and used a parachute to land safely in the forest below.

The explosive went off, destroying the armor on its neck and most of its scales and flesh were burnt off.

Luster Dragon gave out a bellow of suffering before Ser Carlyle flew down from the heavens with his mighty golden sword and cut the dragon's head off with a powerful swipe.


	99. The Fort from Hell

**A/N: My thoughts and prayers go out to my family and the thousands of people affected by the chaotic flooding and mudslides that have devastated my country of Peru. I may have been born American, but I am Peruvian by heart and the images on TV were horrible to watch. I hope the floods and rains will cease and the rebuilding of the towns and cities be quick. My people are strong and they will get through this.**

 ** _Que viva Peru carajo!_**

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

With the entrance to the temple so heavily guarded, Avi and Fira had to climb up the rocky walls to a window on the third floor. By the time they had reached it, Avi's nails were chipped and the tips of her fingers were scrapped.

"We made it," Avi panted.

"If this works," said Fira. "They're going to sing songs about this day, Dove."

"Now, I wonder what kind of dragon sleeps here, if any."

"Why do you say that?"

"It feels…empty in here. Just like Aigami said. I hope he and Aldara are alright."

"Aigami's an Eyar, and Aldara is a capable fighter. I'm sure they made it out alive. Poor Ser Arthur. He wasn't with us for long. I was just starting to get to know him."

"We'll make sure to avenge his death," said Avi.

She walked out of the stone, candle-lit chamber and proceeded to the top floor of the temple where the dragon was said to sleep. There were no Shadow Company guards here which made her feel both relived and nervous. One would think they would have secured the entire temple, but they left it unguarded and empty.

She could hear them outside on the top of the canyon overlooking the temple barking orders. Their muffled voices on the radios buzzed and echoed across the underbelly of the Gray Hills.

The temple smelled very musty and water dripped from the rocky walls. Candles that have been burning for ages eerily flickered on their alters on the way up the stairs. Old clay pots and assortments of tools littered the altars as if waiting for their masters to return.

Avi's wet dress was weighing her down and chilled her to the bone. But she had a strong determination to find the dragon up top. She knew her friends, and her High King, were counting on her to complete this quest.

"After this," she said, looking back at her friend, "we're going to find the next town and I'm going straight for the inn to get a warm bath and some hot soup."

"I'd settle for just the bath," said Fira.

"No soup?" asked Avi. "Not even some bread or meat."

"I'd go for some meat pie," said Fira. "And a massage for my aching back."

"I'll see to it we get a pampering at the spa once we're done with this adventure, Fira, it's on me."

Fira's guilt was eating away at her chest like acid melting metal.

"You'd do that for me, Dove?"

"What are friends for?" Avi said cheerfully.

"You sure that dragon's up here, Dove?" Fira asked, aiming down her sights to check if no one pursued them.

"I know it is," said Avi. "Stefan wouldn't send me here for nothing."

"You trust him very much, don't you?"

"More than anyone," said Avi, creeping up the spiral stairs.

"Oh, Dove, you are so naïve," Fira muttered. "Come on, let's just get out of here. We'll regroup and…"

"You don't mean to give up now, do you?" Avi asked, stopping. "We're almost there for Saafani's sake."

"Dove, please, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You don't deserve the pain these men will put you through if they find you. You're too good a person, even for me. I don't deserve to be in your company. I don't deserve to be your friend."

"Why do you say that?" Avi asked.

"Dove…Avellana, please, just trust me. Let's get out of here. Don't make me regret this."

"Fira, don't worry so much," said Avi.

"Don't do it, Dove, please."

"You'll see," Avi said going up the stairs.

Avi and Fira made it to the topmost chamber of the temple. The roof was supported by columns shaped like a water dragon and old pews carved from the stones stood in neat rows of five before a stone podium where the priests of ancient times would give their sermons to Saafani.

"There it is!" said Avi. "The dragon!"

She sprinted down the aisle and up the steps to the pedestal where the totem of the dragon rested. Avi touched the stone, and felt it was cold.

"Strange," said Avi. "They'd usually be bursting with activity by now."

She felt the stone with her delicate hands and could feel no power coming from within.

"This doesn't make any sense, Fira."

"Why?"

"There's nothing here! Aigami was right! But…but why?"

"Because someone's been here before," Fira answered coldly.

"Huh?" Avi whimpered.

She looked at the top of the totem. When she made out the figure of the beast, she clasped a hand to her mouth in shock and backed up.

Leviathan Dragon.

Avi turned to look at Fira. A tear rolled down her cheek as she lifted her weapon. "I gave you a chance to save yourself, Dove, but you left me no choice."

"Fira?"

"I'm sorry, Dove," she said and knocked her out with the butt of her rifle.

* * *

When Avi was coming through, she found herself surrounded by Shadow Company soldiers and Templars. Fira was nowhere in sight.

Special Advisor Lions ripped her necklace off and put it in a metal container which she screwed the top on tightly. She handed it to a scientist who walked away.

"Ah, she's waking," said Lions. "Commander Knox put that weapon down!"

"This is for my men, bitch!" Commander Knox growled pointing his Desert Eagle at Avi's head.

"She is needed alive, Commander," Guy said, slowly putting Knox's weapon down. "She will get what's coming to her, sir. You will get your pay and your revenge once we get out of this awful place."

"Wait," said a Shadow Company soldier, "The wizard and the half-elf are still M.I.A somewhere in the caves."

"That doesn't matter now," said Commander Knox. "We got who we came for. All right boys, let's pack it up and get the hell out of here."

Avi began to panic. She was alone. No friends. No dragons. She was at the mercy of Shadow Company now.

"Don't try anything foolish," Lions said, looking down at Avi. "Let's move!" she shouted at the soldiers.

Commander Knox knelt over Avi, brandishing a customized Termnnian rifle in his hands. He bared his beer-stained teeth and removed his sunglasses so his eyes could look into hers and break her soul.

"Listen, Summoner," he growled. "You better not give us any trouble. Our anti-magic drones are everywhere, so there will be no dragons comin' to save you. Now, I'm going to have this weapon jammed to your backside the whole way. You slow down or start shit, I'm going to blow your pretty little head off. Now GET up!"

Avi sobbed and did her best to get to her feet.

"Got you now, Summoner," sneered a soldier from Shadow Company.

Avi's face burned from Fira's powerful strike. She walked slowly towards the stairs after Advisor Lions.

"I said MOVE!" Commander Knox shouted, kicking her in the butt and knocking her forward.

"Don't do too much damage, son," said Guy. "We're going to need her later.

It was like that the whole way up towards the surface. The soldiers from Shadow Company laughed at Avi and fist-bumped one another, congratulating themselves for a job well done.

When she reached the entrance of the caves, her eyes were blinded by the rising sun over the hills. Helicopters and airships soared over a campsite full of soldiers. When they saw Avi they raised their weapons and fired at the air triumphantly.

A scientist, possibly from Paradius, slapped anti-magic cuffs on Avi's wrists before she was herded by Knox to a caged wagon pulled by seven black horses.

Avi broke into a sob when she saw the headless carcass of Ser Damien's Luster Dragon laying at the feet of Ser Carlyle's mech. He spotted Avi, and raised a glass of champagne which he held elegantly in his fingers.

Glasses of congratulatory drinks were being passed all around at the capture of the Summoner of Dragons.

Ser Arthur lay on the grass beside the Luster Dragon. He was naked, completely stripped of his armor as he was inspected by Paradius scientists who seemed to be interested in using the corpse for their medical experiments.

Then, from a tent, the woman who Avi thought was her friend emerged. Fira, and Throvor the dwarf as well, who seemed to be in on this plot. He held a heavy sack of silver coins and Star Chips. He bowed apologetically at Avi before waddling out of the camp and out of sight.

Fira looked at Avi as she was being carried away. There was no emotion on her face.

Avellana didn't say anything to her and shed tears, her heart broken by the betrayal.

"MOVE!" Knox shouted, kicking Avi hard on her bottom, causing her to fall in the mud. "Get up!"

Knox grabbed her by the scruff of her dress. Avi sobbed fearfully as she struggled to stay on her feet. Knox commanded a soldier to open the door of the wagon and tossed her inside. He slammed the door and patted the wooden wall, signaling Guy to take her away.

She wondered what they were going to do to Luster Dragon. Perhaps they were going to use his scales and bone as armor. There was no sign of Ser Damien anywhere as the wagon took her farther away from the camp until it was out of sight.

She spent days sitting on the back of that wagon, devoid of food and water. She heard Guy on top of the coach laughing and singing crude songs while shielded by the elements in a tarp.

He had sandwiches to eat. Avi could smell the lettuce, ham, tomatoes, and mayonnaise drifting inside the wagon.

Her tummy rumbled awfully at the thought of food. She looked out the window and saw the setting sun looming behind the ocean. There was a castle, ominous looking with spiked towers and blackened stone perched on a small island.

Avi trembled and started to cry, not wanting to experience the torture she might have to endure inside those ominous walls.

Guy traversed through a town to get to his stronghold ahead. Avi heard the bell of a chapel ringing for the evening prayer. She saw a sign that read: Welcome to White Tree.

This must have been a very Yeyunist town. A priest from the Church walked out of the chapel and held out his hand before shouting: "Behold, The Summoner of Dragons!"

That drew the people of the town into a frenzy. They crowded around the streets to get a glimpse of her. The mob of angry cultists then shouted obscenities at her and tossed rotten food. A moldy tomato smashed Avi in the face.

"WITCH!" a farmer shouted.

"Burn the witch!" shouted the baker.

The wooden draw bridge of the castle slowly dropped to let the wagon drive through. Helicopters flew overhead and Shadow Company soldiers guarded the place alongside western soldiers in iron armor and surcoats in the colors of Guy de la Tierra Sainte's House. They looked so out of place with the modern soldiers of Shadow Company.

Once inside the dungeons, Avi had her pictures taken by Guy.

"Search her," he commanded.

Special Advisor Lions forcefully turned Avi around and patted her down. She took her cards and her jewelry and tossed them into a plastic bin.

"No, those are mine!" Avi cried.

"Not anymore, they're not," laughed Guy, wasting no time in searching through her belongings.

Meanwhile, Lions was examining her dossier, what little she had, for Avi was The Girl from Nowhere.

Guy was examining her looted jewelry and Duel Monster cards. "Well, I'll be," he said. "Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. You can't find this card just anywhere! How did you get it?"

Avi was silent for a moment. She gathered her strength and said, "It was given to me by Lord Huron of the Citrus Islands. Before I went to Domino to begin my journey."

"This card could make a man richer than half the lords in Thara!" Guy said, pocketing the card. He then marveled at the magic ring Yuri and Yugi gave her. He held it up for her to see and slipped it on his fat index finger.

"Ah," he said. "A perfect fit."

Avi looked away in shame.

"Special endorsement from Master Yu-Gi-Oh," Lions said, flipping through Avi's files. "That's something you and I have in common, Lady Avellana. You know, he taught me once. I was the winner of the spring tournament in my village three years straight because of him."

"Wasted talent," Avi groaned, standing in front of the dungeon wall with a light shining bright on her face making her tears sparkle. "If he saw you working with these men, he'd be so ashamed."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a duelist anymore, sweetheart, so I wouldn't give a fuck what he would have to say."

"What do you want from me?" Avi asked.

"That's an interesting question," said Ser Godfrey, entering the dungeon as if on que.

"You!" Avi gasped.

"Well don't that beat all?" Ser Godfrey asked with joy. "She remembers me."

"Why am I here? Why are you doing this to me?"

Lions punched Avi hard in the stomach to shut her up. She fell to her knees, doing as best she could to grasp and massage her belly, but the thick anti-magic cuffs restrained her from making the slightest movement with her arms. For good measure, Ser Godfrey joined in and got a kick at her ribs.

Avi sobbed for air and groaned from the pain.

"Easy, easy," said Lions.

"Can you blame me?" spat Ser Godfrey. "It's because of her that I became a hedge knight. No one would take me anymore, not after she spread all those stories about me."

"You abused me in Normandia," Avi coughed, getting back on her feet. "I wasn't about to let you continue to soil the honorable title of knight."

"Hit her again and there's going to be trouble," Lions said, when she saw Ser Godfrey getting ready to strike Avi again. "Remove her cuffs after you put the anti-magic collar, please."

Ser Godfrey backed off as a soldier from Shadow Company slapped a metal collar around Avi's neck. He then used his keys to undo her cuffs.

Avi groaned and massaged her wrists once they came off.

"You may begin, Ser Godfrey," Guy said with a nasty grin on his face.

The old, grizzled knight nodded. He grabbed Avi's dress and ripped it off her body, tearing it to shreds down to her underwear. He then shoved her over the table where someone familiar grabbed her wrists.

"FIRA!" Avi shouted.

"Don't make things hard on yourself, Dove. You're only going to make it worse." She kissed the top of Avi's forehead to calm her down. "If you don't behave, you'll wind up like your lion knight, Ser Gerhalos."

"You…killed him?" Avi sobbed.

Fira chuckled. "Technically the men I hired killed him."

"You…you…YOU TRAITOR!" Avi screamed so loud her voice went scratchy and high-pitched. She flailed her arms up and down, still being held in Fira's firm grip. "YOU BITCH! YOU WHORE! YOU SLUT! YOU HEARTLESS WENCH! WHEN I GET OUT THIS…"

"You won't be getting out of this, Dove." Fira placed shackles on her wrists and then Guy turned a pully from his haunt in the back of the dungeon that stretched Avi over the table.

Avi gasped when she felt Ser Godfrey come up from behind and started squeezing her rump. "Ah, looks like we forgot something," he said with a jeer. He got on one knee and removed her gold chain anklet with a diamond the shape of a tear drop.

"NO!" Avi cried helplessly, watching Ser Godfrey hand it to Guy. "Please, don't take that. It was a gift. Seto Kaiba gave it to me!"

"This will sell nicely," said Guy, examining the craftsmanship with a magnified eyepiece. "Just one of these pieces will make me richer than the Tharan King."

Avi let out a scream when Ser Godfrey ripped her undergarments off with a powerful tug. She then heard something that made her tremble with anxiety. The snap of a rubber glove which came before a sinister chuckle.

"What are you doing?" she cried looking back at him. "Don't you dare! Do you know who I am? I am the Summoner of Dragons! I was chosen by the goddess, Saafani to find her children and fight for the High King! Stop it! Stop it! You can't do this! I have powerful friends! You all are going to regret this!"

"As far as anyone is concerned, Summoner," said Ser Godfrey. "All your friends are dead. Yuri and the others don't even know you're here. In fact, Yuri won't know anything at all pretty soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Avi cried.

Guy slid his finger across his throat. "Ccccckkk!" he said.

"No!"

"I'm afraid it is so," said Fira. "Soon, Yuri will not be High King, and you," she pet Avi like a little puppy on the side of her head, "will no longer Summoner of Dragons. Now…open wide, Dove."

Avi's eyes enlarged and she let out a loud gasp feeling Ser Godfrey reach deep inside her.

She let out a loud scream that echoed into the night.

* * *

When she was done being examined she was taken to a small chamber where a group of priestesses came in with wooden buckets filled with cold water mixed with scented oils to wash her. They used brushes with thick bristles that scratched her skin as they scrubbed her awfully, washing every part of her body.

One of the priestesses grabbed her and bent her over a table where they used razors to shear off her beautiful golden hair. By the looks of their faces, it seemed they were jealous of her beauty. They were not fair faced like she was. Most of them had unsightly moles or large warts, crooked noses and lips the color of worms and they were either very plump or very thin.

It seemed they were doing all they could to tear away Avi's loveliness. Her hair, once reaching all the way down to her back like gold threads was cut to the length of her neck. They doused her head with their buckets of water to clear away bits of hair and blood from the cuts they gave her scalp.

"Up!" one of them shouted. "Get up!" She smacked Avi hard on the bottom. "NOW!"

Avi did as she was told and was forced to put on an old woven rag before being led by soldiers from Shadow Company into a dank chamber and shackled to the wall.

Their radios buzzed with military jargon.

"Sleep tight, Summoner," one of them said before they left her alone in the darkness. The door slammed and echoed in the vastness of the dungeon.

"Oh," someone groaned from the darkness. "Who…who's there?"

Avi gasped. _That voice! I know that voice!_

"Solomon! Master Solomon Muto!" she cried out.

"Oh, Avi! Is that really you?" Solomon called out from the rack on the other side of the dungeon.

"They kept you here too?" Avi sobbed.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to what the Orcs did to me back in the wars against Anubis," he chuckled. "If you ask me, these guys are real amateurs."

"I admire your spirit," Avi said, still crying. "What are they going to do? Do they mean to kill us?"

"Were it so easy," said Solomon. "They need us both alive to get the little brat of the coastlands what he wants."

"So, this is Prince Hector's doing?"

"Aye, that it is."

"So he's aligned himself with Stefan and the Church?"

"More like Stefan and the Church has aligned with him. Hector's the key to getting them what they want, and that is to spread their bullshit into Emboldor. Their faith has banned from the Land of Kings since the Inquisition, and it seems to me that Hector is willing to help them have a foothold on the sacred lands if they can give him soldiers and knights for his army. Uh, Weren't you going to marry the boy?"

"Not anymore," Avi sobbed. "Yuri and the princes were right about him all along. He set me up. He already took the dragon in the temple. Shadow Company was waiting for me."

"I'm so sorry, Avi."

"Oh, Master, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Now, now, love, there is no need to be so hard on yourself. The Church fooled us all."

"And these Shadow Company soldiers?" Avi asked.

"They are not from the Church, my dear. Just a bunch of modern, beer-drinking, trigger-happy mercenaries looking to get contracts here in the West and bully the people who believe in the old traditions with their technology and fancy guns. It's been a problem as of late, having these modern soldiers harass the people of the North, West and South, but now with Shadow Company getting jobs here, I fear the problem is only going to get worse. These people know nothing of guns, let alone how to fight people with them. If this keeps up, I fear the old ways will be a thing of the past, even though they should have been a long time ago after the foundation of Domino and the rise of technology."

"I believe in progress," said Avi. "But not like this. Oh, Solomon, they mean to kill Yuri."

"He is protected by the God Cards and the spirit of Norman the Conqueror lives within his Pendant of the Kings. There is no force in this realm or the Shadow Realm that could harm the little prince. But…if they get their hands on those beasts, I fear not even Yuri will be able to stop Prince Hector."

"The Ancient Beasts? Is that what they want with me, Solomon?"

"Not you. Me."

"What?"

"Avi, I am one of the few in the continent who can read and decipher ancient Celtran. Hector, was somehow able to find the tablets containing the maps that lead to the whereabouts of the Ancient Beasts, god-like saurian monsters who were once used by Norman the Conqueror himself. But as potent as he was, even he was not able to contain them."

"And the maps?"

"They are written in a complex code the Celtran scholars used to keep Men and Elves out of their secrets. It took me hundreds of years to learn it with my friend Arthur Hawkins, though its best I no longer speak of him, for these thugs might go after him, and he is not as strong-willed as I am."

"What does all this have to do with me?" Avi asked.

"They mean to break me by torturing you," said Solomon. "Lady Avi, forgive me. I had many chances to save you from this fate, but in order to keep Prince Yuri safe, the ancient monsters must never be found."

"Do not blame yourself, Master," said Avi. "You did the right thing. If being imprisoned here is what is needed to be done to keep High King Yuri safe, so be it."

"Well, that was fast," said Solomon.

"I do not like the thought of being here," said Avi. "But if what you say is true, then we must stay strong for Yuri. It seems he is the key to getting us out of here."

"Mmm," Solomon said with a nod.

* * *

The cock's call rang through the stone walls of the dungeon. The light of the morning sun, usually welcoming the new day with a warm golden glow hit Avi's face instead with an ominous shade of red and orange like a burning fire. Her weary eyes opened and she saw Solomon still hanging on the rack. The sun's light that crept through the iron-barred windows revealed his scars, bruises, and burns. Avi knew all too well that her body would soon be riddled with damage from the oncoming tortures. Drops of water fell from the cracks on the ceiling and she could make out the screams of other condemned souls in the dungeon.

Soon her screams would join them. Solomon said they both needed to be strong for both Yuri's sake, and for Termnnia's.

He told her that they intended to torture her in order to break Solomon into talking and revealing the Ancient Beasts to the rebel boy-king. He must have been very difficult to interrogate if the Church and King Hector went through all the trouble of hiring an Eastern mercenary group like Shadow Company to search for her.

She heard footsteps come down the halls. She held her breath. She gave a sigh of relief when whoever it was passed by her chambers.

"Morning, Avi," Grandpa groaned as he awoke.

"Good morrow, Master Solomon," said Avi. She rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She quivered with fear, expecting a very long and painful day.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, her voice quaking. Stupid question, but, she wanted to know how much pain she wanted to go through. And she was so scared she could not find the right words to come out of her mouth.

Solomon's lips trembled.

He had been trained by the king's special forces known as the Swords of the King, a secret unit of guards of the High King when he served under the lordship of High King Jantaro Plantegrast, and in that time, he was trained in dealing with torture, so he was ready for whatever King Hector's men were going to put him through. But Avi, was a delicate young thing. She was still an infant in his eyes. A little baby who had yet to enjoy the fruits of life.

He swallowed and said, "Just keep telling yourself there will be no pain greater than betraying High King Yuri," he counseled her. "And you will forget everything."

Avi smiled at that.

"Yeah."

They heard voices outside and then the banging of keys fumbling to get the lock open.

"No matter what happens," said Avi. "No matter how much I scream. Even if I break and beg for you to tell them, you will not say a word. Promise me."

Solomon nodded.

The door to the chamber burst open. Witch Hunters by looks of their studded leather gear, capes, and black hats with white feathers, along with Templar Knights with helmets shaped like wolves and black enameled steel plate armor. They had a sharp black cross painted on their shields which hung on their backs. Among them was a tall and beefy man shirtless with brown boiled leather trousers, a black apron stained with blood and rust and a black hooded mask. There was a mess of hair all over his chest and engorged belly.

He sniffed the air. "Dawn," he said hungrily.

"Don't harm her!" shouted Solomon, writhing in the rack.

"Read the maps, and she will feel nothing."

Solomon growled.

"No? Then she will suffer for your insolence."

He snapped his fingers. The two Templar Knights lunged for her.

"You won't get away with this you fucking bastards!" Avi shouted.

"A tongue so uncouth should have no place in such a pretty mouth."

"Aye," said a Witch Hunter. "Looks like it's going to have to come off." He unsheathed his dagger from his belt.

"Ah, ah, there will be none of that." A priest dressed in red robes trimmed with gold and black thread walked in with a ledger under his arm as the man in the hood undid Avi's shackles and dragged her away. The priest was escorted into the room by two black knights wearing steel plate mixed with Kevlar. Black capes were fastened to their chestplates with silver fastenings in the shape of the sharp cross of the Church's Inquisitional Forces. Their helmets had black visors. Solomon could see holographic graphs of data and windows of information popping up in the screens of the visors. They were holding black assault rifles, heavily tricked out with a variety of attachments.

"Heckler and Koch G-Thirty-Six," Solomon said, as two Witch Hunters untied him. He fell to the ground with a thud. "I thought the Yeyu forbid the use of machines, especially weapons smuggled in from Earth."

"There are some exceptions," said the priest. "I am Reverend Keller of the Chapel of White Tree. I see no introductions are needed for you. Master Suguroko 'Solomon' Muto. The legendary duelist, archeologist, and Sword of the King. I must say, this is quite the honor."

"You expect me to talk?" Solomon asked.

"For her sake," Reverend Keller said jerking his finger behind him.

A horrid, high-pitched screaming blasted through the stone walls.

"She has beautiful fingernails," said Reverend Keller. "It would be a shame if she lost them all, wouldn't it?"

One of the Witch Hunters brought Solomon a wooden tray with a plate of grapes, cheese slices, a crust of bread with sesame seeds and strands of dry roasted chicken meat. He poured Solomon a glass of wine from the Argovan Winery.

Solomon licked his lips and reached for the food, but the black knights raised their weapons. Solomon grunted in shock and froze.

"You may eat only when you agree to read the maps."

Avi let out another ear-piercing scream as the inquisitor ripped out another of her fingernails with his pliers.

They were torturing her in the next room so Solomon could hear her screams.

"You can have your feast," said the priest, "and by my command Avi's torture will end. I swear to Yeyu."

Solomon took the goblet of wine with his weak fingers.

"Are you ready to talk?" the priest asked.

Solomon frowned and poured the wine onto the floor.

The priest laughed. "You would let her suffer? You cruel, cruel man. And I wonder who the real torturers are."

"I am not the one inflicting her with pain," said Solomon.

"No, but you are the one who can stop it," said the priest. "We can stop the torture, no problem. But unless you speak and agree to read the maps for King Hector, Avi's pain will continue."

Avi screamed again.

* * *

"Such a fucking shame," Fira said leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was clad in tank top and very short denim cutoffs. "I remember when we had those nails pedicured in Domino. Good times, eh, Dove?"

"You…" Avi sobbed. "How could you do this to me? After all we've been through. After all the Daltons have done for you. You would betray us like this?"

"Nothing personal, Dove. But I am a Templar, and I am loyal to my order."

"When Yuri gets wind of this, he will have your heads!"

"And how will he do that if he doesn't know you are here?" Fira asked.

The inquisitor took out another fingernail. Avi yelled at the top of her lungs. Her fingers soaked with blood.

"Damn," the inquisitor said, examining the removed fingernail. "Nice polish. Looks expensive."

"Two silver swords," said Fira. "For each of us."

"Would you mind covering yourself!" a Witch Hunter said angrily, displeased at Fira's choice of attire. "Yeyu respects women who are covered and show decency."

"I don't care what Yeyu thinks," said Fira. "I am not putting on those robes and those ridiculous veils. They look stupid, and I find it oppressing. If he doesn't like it, he can kiss my tattooed ass."

"Spoken like a true mercenary," said the Witch Hunter. "You bring shame to the Templar name."

"Yeah, well, at least I brought in the bitch, didn't I? Something that took you lot forever to do."

"Humph!" said the Witch Hunter. "If you weren't so favored, I'd could have your fingernails out too!"

* * *

The food was tempting and Avi's screams grew louder and more painful. But Solomon stood in that wooden chair unable to speak.

Hector was not going to get those Ancient Beasts. No matter what.

"NO MORE!" Avi begged them. "NO MORE!"

"Just one more finger, love," said the inquisitor. "There."

Avi squealed awfully. Solomon sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Read the maps, and she will feel no more," said the priest.

"Fuck…. you," Solomon growled like a rabid beast. Those were words that never came out of his mouth.

A black tactical knight punched him hard in the face and took the food away.

"Let us break for lunch," said the priest. "Maybe by then, he will be ready to talk."

Meanwhile in the other room, Avi panted and whimpered, looking at her mangled fingers. The anti-magic collar around her neck was all that kept her from summoning a dragon and massacring all the men in this fortress. But even if she did get it off, there were anti-magic drones swarming all over the castle.

Fira smiled and began to take off her clothes.

"Okay, Avi," the inquisitor said, holding her head up by her hair. "It's time for your bath."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

The day of Halloween was a rainy one. Tristan's zoo had a horrible smell filling the area around it, the lake in the valley below rose nearly flooding the windmills and the river valley flooded far away behind the mountains. The sea serpents sometimes crawled out of the water letting the students pet them.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon students had to walk through underwater tunnels to get to the school. Waves crashed into the cliffs, the wind howled so loud it felt like it was alive. Far in the distance trees crashed into the ground. Inside the school however the students were nice and warm helping themselves to candy, apples, and barbecue at the annual Halloween Masquerade Ball in which the students who attended dressed in colorful costumes.

A band of skeleton violinists played cheerful ballads. Chumley felt like he was in heaven. He was dressed in a giant koala outfit, scarfing down on fries.

In the center of the ballroom, Prince Michael teamed up with Mindy against Ser Kevin and Jasmine in a special Halloween duel.

Michael already had a scary-themed deck, for his main monsters were Archfiends. Ser Kevin was now using a Dark World deck and he had Goldd Wu-Lord of Darkworld on the field against Michael's Archfiend Commander.

Jasmine and Mindy were using Halloween-themed decks. Jasmine had a spooky Ghostrick deck and Mindy had a Frightfur deck.

Alexis suddenly walked away from the feast. When Yuri asked her what was wrong she said "Nothing" but she was obviously lying, for tears glittered in her beautiful eyes as she walked into the dark hallway.

"The feast reminds her of her brother." said Alexandra, arriving in a dress that parted to reveal her legs and her corset showed off her shoulders.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley went red in the face.

"Oh, princess," Jaden said, clad in a tuxedo. He had a mask shaped to look like one of his elemental heroes called Necroid Shaman.

"Her brother?" Yuri asked. "She never said a word about her brother."

"Yeah," Alexandra said, with false sympathy. "Atticus Rhodes was his name. The rightful heir to the Aqua Throne of Lorin. He disappeared three years ago, on an expedition to a Celtran ruin in the Iron Mountains of Emboldor. The Rassay Guard gave up the search for him and classified Atticus dead. Alexis hardly smiled since then."

"Poor thing," said Phoenix, clad in a fiery red dress with bright orange sashes and a brooch in the shape of a Phoenix. Her Mavelus was perched on her shoulder. She had on a ruby encrusted beaked mask with bright-red plumes over her eyes, which she removed upon hearing the news of Alexis's missing brother.

"It was a heavy blow to her family," said Alexandra. "I only hope she finds comfort one day. Care for a dance, your majesty?"

"Well, alright," said Yuri.

He took her hand. It was as cold as winter's chill and her skin soft like silk. Lightning flashed as they made their way to the floor to dance.

"Ever attended a ball before?" she asked.

"I went to prom once," said Yuri.

"So I see," said Alexandra. "Have a girl back home?"

"A friend," said Yuri, taking a whiff of her sweet perfume. "My best friend."

"Isn't that sweet. Does she...you know, hold a special place in your heart?"

"I view her as sister," said Yuri. "Her heart, I'm afraid, has been claimed by some rich brat. She was going to marry him at the end of the summer next year, but he turned tail and vanished after my friend, Nick, demolished him in a tournament."

"That must be hard for you, I imagine."

"Yeah, she deserves better."

"And by better you mean you?"

"No, of course not," said Yuri. "I love her, no doubt about it, but our relationship has no place for romance I'm afraid. If she had someone better, I'd be content with just that. But the man she was going to marrying is a bit of a brute. I'm glad he's gone."

"And do you plan of visiting her when you get the throne?"

"I probably won't tell her about it. Besides, I can't really speak to her of our world, now, can I?"

"So, you're saying that you mean to abandon her?"

"There's nothing I can do, princess," Yuri said, trying to ignore Dancer thrusting himself back and forth, a crude gesture, telling Yuri to 'bang' her.

Yuri glared and barred his teeth. Dancer blew him a kiss. Jaden was dying of laughter behind him. "Uh..." he returned to the conversation, "my family will take care of her though. They love her very much."

"I'm so sorry," said Alexandra. "For being taken away from her like this."

The smug look on her face clearly told Yuri she wasn't, but he was in no mood to answer her. There was something about her that Yuri did not like. Her whole aura just suddenly reeked from with vibes and he could almost hear his Black Tyranno and all the other dinosaurs roaring in his deck with disapproval, as if telling Yuri to get away from her.

The Pendant of the Kings was burning over his chest. Perhaps Alexandra was not worth marrying after all. But he could not change his decision. They had been together for a while now, and he was getting used to her, and he needed to go through with the marriage, otherwise he would lose a great number of soldiers from his fighting force, which was needed now more than ever with Hector gaining momentum in Emboldor.

Black Tyranno and Norman the Conqueror's spirit weren't the only ones who disapproved of the dance Yuri was having with the princess.

Evelyn Alteria was standing by the rain-washed glass walls of the ballroom wearing a black dress that a zombie Duel Monster called The Lady in Wight wore in her card. Her hair was fashioned into the same style as the monster and had a fake spider pinned on it. Dancer approached her, handing her a fresh glass of wine. He was wearing elegant robes with the theme of the Lord of Dragons' armor. He even wore a dragon-shaped mask, which he removed to talk to Evelyn.

"Don't worry princess," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't want anything to do with him anyway," Ezra said drinking punch. She was dressed in an outfit worn by a Synchro monster called Tempest Magician. The scythe which she used for her cosplay was hovering over her back with magic.

"What about your mother?" Antoine asked. "She meant business."

"I'm not worried," said Evelyn. "Sera can kiss my ass."

"Princess!" said Ezra.

"I can take care of you," said Dancer.

"I know you will, my love. I've decided."

"Decided what?" Antoine asked.

Evelyn turned to look at Dancer. "After the semester is over and we go on our Summer Holiday, I'm getting off the harbor with you. Prince Michael says he owns a holiday castle in the Jade Hills near the Eredashi border. We can live there."

"Evelyn," Dancer whispered, putting his hand on her cheek.

"This is nuts," said Antoine. "What will your mother and father say?"

"I don't care what they have to say. You heard what my mother said. If I go back without Yuri as my husband-to-be they'll kill me. From this night forward, I denounce my throne. I am no longer the princess of Elleria."

"Evelyn, you can't do that!" said Ezra.

"Well, she did," said Dancer. "We will find a way to make this work, my love. Don't worry."

"You two think you can just run from the king and queen and live happily ever after?" asked Ezra. "Damnit, they will search for Evelyn with their entire army. The Ebony Knights are the best warriors in the East."

"I know that all too well," said Ser Kevin. "But I am Lady Evelyn's champion. I will stand by your side."

"I guess that goes for me too," said Antoine. "We are in this together, no matter what."

"Oh dear," said Ezra. "I will be in the Citrus Islands though,"

"Having a fun-filled holiday with Lady Phoenix?" Ser Kevin asked.

"Well, yes," said Ezra. "But not just me. Yuri will be going there on his honeymoon with Alexandra after their wedding at the end of the semester. The princes will be joining them. Phoenix asked me to go. The Citrus Islands. How can I refuse?"

"You two make a wonderful couple, Ezra," said Evelyn. "My congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," said Ezra.

"My, my," said Dancer. "Your future wife is going to be the one of the most powerful women in the world. A Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table, and the Court Magician of the High King."

"I know," said Ezra. "What if she's too busy to be with me?"

"It'll make the little time she has with you more romantic," said Evelyn with a light chuckle. "Remember, Ezra, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Meanwhile, Yuri and the others sat in leather recliners worrying about Alexis.

"Oh well, she's missing one heck of a party." said Chumley.

"Someone should talk to her," said Yuri getting up but Zane put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"No, it's best to leave her be. She'll calm down."

Yuri spotted Serenity walk to Yami and whispered something in his ear. Because of his worried face, Yuri knew it was bad news. Yami looked like he was telling her to calm down. He didn't want to worry his friends so the next hour Yuri said nothing.

Suddenly Crowler, Mokuba, and Duke ran into the cafeteria.

"Run, run, run!" cried Mokuba.

"Save us, save us!" shrieked Crowler.

"YUGI, IT'S IN THE SCHOOL! IT'S IN THE SCHOOL!" cried Mai as she ran in with two Harpie Ladies.

"What is?" asked Yami.

"PUMPKING THE KING OF GHOSTS THAT'S WHAT!" shouted Crowler. "He whacked away the Infernal Blast Hounds, and Guard Dogs and now he walks the halls. WE'RE DOOMED!"

Students dropped their treats into the tables (Chumley tried his best to collect some) as they ran panic-stricken to the doors.

"Okay, Dorm Supervisors!" shouted Serenity. "Take the students to their dorms."

Yuri was confused and scared. "What's going on?" he asked Marcel.

"A Pumpking The King of Ghosts entered the school."

"What are they?"

"A zombie type monster with eighteen hundred attack and two thousand defense," said Phoenix. "It's weak in the game but ―

"Weak in the game?" said Michael. "That thing powers up your zombies by three hundred for the next four turns you have it on the field."

"Well I don't have zombies so the creature is absolutely useless to me, anyways in real life; what it really does is suck out your soul."

" _Eessh_." went Yuri. "Does Alexis know?"

"Oh no," said Jaden. "She left the feast. I'll send her an E-mail...Got it she should be on her way back to her dorm right now."

"You have mail." said Alexis' PDA...hidden under a pile of dirty clothes in her room.

* * *

Alexis was sitting by the great fountain in front of the school crying while looking at a picture of her brother Atticus. She kissed the picture and put it in her pocket. Once she wiped a tear from her eye she walked back to the cafeteria. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that it was dark and empty.

* * *

Back safe in their dorm Yuri and his friends were playing a game up in the tower Ryon invented.

It was Jaeyoung's turn when suddenly he got a call on his PDA.

"Hello …Oh, hi Mindy…No, I haven't seen Alexis anywhere, she's not at the dorm? Jaden sent her an E-mail…HER PDA WAS IN HER ROOM!"

The friends suddenly paused. "Uh-oh."

"Alexis is down there and this THING is crawling around?" Jon said in shock. "Guys we've gotta go down and save her."

"I'm going," said Yuri. "I can summon monsters. My Black Tyranno can take him on."

"Me too," said Michael.

"Hey count me in," said Jaden.

"And I as well," said Jon. "My Gearfried thirsts for battle."

Yuri nodded.

He, Jon, Michael, and Jaden grabbed their cards, and rushed down to the halls to find Alexis. There were no teachers around. The academy was empty. All of the lights in the school have been shut off.

"Hey do you smell that?" Yuri asked.

There was a horrible smell in the air like a pile of rotten vegetables alongside thousands of decaying corpses. Yuri and his friends rose the zippers all the way up to their noses and tightened the hoods of their coats with their strings. They grew nervous when they heard something slimy crawl towards them. The noise sounded like something wet being dragged.

Yuri told his friends to hide behind the wall. Every second the smell got worse and worse. It was so horrible Yuri wanted to faint. He couldn't take the odor anymore but because the shadow on the floor he had to fight to remain awake. The creature did something Yuri wish it didn't do. It paused in the middle of the hallway making slimy growling. Yuri was blackening out when finally, it continued its way down the hall. It passed by them and Yuri almost threw up at the sight of the hideous creature.

A twenty foot, one-eyed pumpkin that made its way around with eight green, wet tentacles. It had a small red crown on its head and made roars that sounded like it was belching. Yuri waited until the creature was gone to gag. The friends freed their noses and mouths from their coats and breathed heavily to get fresh air.

The smell still lingered but it wasn't as strong.

"Did you see that?" coughed Jaden. "I've never seen anything so gross."

"We saw it Jaden," groaned Michael.

"I could only smell it," said Jon waving his hand in front of his face to fan away the smell.

"It's going into the glass pyramid," whispered Yuri.

"I'm glad Alexis got out in time," said Michael.

Alexis was still in the glass pyramid wondering what happened to everyone. She grew scared when she saw the empty, dark, pyramid. The flashes of lightning lit up the hall for a few seconds.

She began to cough and held her nose when a terrific smell filled her small nostrils. She covered her nose wandering the dark hallway. The rivers made her feel a little relaxed. They always led out to the academy. She might have to toughen out the storm but it was better than wandering in the darkness of the glass pyramid. She ran into something.

"Huh? Who's there?" she asked. A spider web of lightning exploded in the sky revealing to her the Pumpking. It crawled to her and raised its tentacles. Alexis screamed.

"Did you hear that?" said Jaden.

"Yeah, it came from the glass pyramid!" said Michael. He suddenly got a chilling sickness in his stomach.

"Alexis!" they shouted and ran to the pyramid. They burst through the doors and found Pumpking holding Alexis. Six of his tentacles were wrapped all over her body while the other was in her mouth soaking wet with her saliva. The tentacle was glowing a greenish-blue color. Yuri knew it was her life force being sucked away.

"PUT HER DOWN YOU SICK FIEND!" shouted Jaden.

Alexis slowly turned her head. She had tears in her eyes. Pumpking did not tolerate the intrusion and swatted Jaden with one of its tentacles into the hall. Jaden crashed into suites of armor.

"We better do something," said Jon. "Or else Alexis is a goner."

Michael held out a card.

"It's been forever since I've done this!"

He summoned Terror King Archfiend.

"Sweet!" Jaden cried out. "You're a Summoner! Well have I got a treat for you! Go Elemental Hero Flamewingman!"

"You can Summon, too?" Michael asked.

"It's a gift," said Jaden. "Didn't' have to learn any magic to do it."

"Well, how fortuitous that I am as well," said Jon. "GO GEARFRIED THE IRON KNIGHT!"

Jon's Gearfried join Terror King Archfiend.

"Black Tyranno, go!" shouted Yuri.

Terror King Archfiend raised his sword then cursed it to make it longer and wider. When it reached its maximum size, he thrust himself towards the King of Ghosts but a tentacle grabbed his leg and threw Terror King Archfiend into a table knocking food and plates all over the floor.

Pumpking lost his grip on Alexis and dropped her. Jaden ran to get her followed by Flamewingman.

Flamewingman blew fire from his dragon arm at any tentacle that tried to reach Jaden.

Jaden made a baseball slide and quickly picked up Alexis in a fireman's lift. Flamewing man was thrown across the pyramid and fell in the river. Pumpking roared and dashed after Jaden throwing the monsters everywhere. Terror King tried to attack again but was thrown into a waterfall. Black Tyranno charged but was picked up and tossed into a gap above the river and got stuck. Gearfried swooped from the ceiling and slashed off nineteen of Pumpking's tentacles. Thirty-eight more spawned out.

"Okay, we need a new plan," said Michael. "Probably one that requires a little less tentacle slicing if you please,"

"Sorry," said Jon dodging a tentacle that tried to grab him. Jaden set Alexis down on a red bench. She was cold and white but was alive. Jaden wiped some drool from her mouth with his shirt and ran back to fight Pumpking. He summoned another monster called Elemental Hero Captain Gold. Jaden's new monster gave Pumpking a punch that shook the building sending him crashing into more tables.

Elemental Hero Flamewingman was pulling on Black Tyranno's tail to get him out of the gap.

Terror King Archfiend and Elemental Hero Captain Gold made a combo attack on the Pumpking. It made him madder. Pumpking lashed its tentacles everywhere. It grabbed everyone and their monsters. Pumpking gave a belching sort of laugh. Tentacles began to slowly slither to their faces. Yuri kept his mouth shut, ducking his head left and right to avoid the tentacle.

"HELP!" shouted Jaden.

A Cyber Blader jumped from the hall and kicked Pumpking hard in the face. Pumpking dropped his prisoners and rubbed his bloody eye yelping pathetically.

Alexis was leaning weakly on the doorway. She could summon monsters, too.

"NOW, JADEN, NOW!" shouted Yuri.

"FLAMEWINGMAN GET HIM!" Jaden commanded.

Flamewingman stuck his dragon arm into Pumpking's mouth and rapidly shot fireballs inside. Pumpking's eye closed for good.

There was a dust cloud around the dead monster's body and its tentacles were laid everywhere. Yuri and his friends released themselves from the coils of the tentacles and walked towards Pumpking in disbelief.

"We did it!" said Jon.

The lights in the pyramid turned on with a loud pop.

Yami, Kaiba, Téa, Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, and Duke ran inside.

Téa was speechless ―and furious.

"What happened here?" she babbled furiously. "Ex-ex-explain yourselves all of you,"

Eyes widened and mouth open Mai walked in and surveyed the damage. Serenity had her hand clasped against her mouth. Crowler walked in moments later.

"Well, what on Duel Island is…HOLY COW! WHAT THE SAM HILL HAPPENED HERE!"

"Well sir we…" began Yuri.

"EXPLAIN, SPEAK ALL OF YOU! You all were supposed to be at the dorms while we took care of this."

"Well we were in our dorms," said Yuri, "but Alexis…"

"Don't you dare blame this on my students, you pest. Alexis would never behave as rash as you."

Alexis peered from behind Mai.

"No, sir, that is the truth," she said sadly.

"Why, whatever do you mean, my dear?" Crowler said with a smile.

"The feast reminded me of the times I had with my brother. I got sad and left and didn't know a thing about the Pumpking until it got me. If Yuri and the others didn't rescue me, I don't know what could've happened. Pumpking was in the middle of sucking out my soul."

"So that explains why you're so pale," Mai said placing her hand on Alexis' forehead.

Crowler's mouth fell wide open as quick as a cash register. He frowned and folded his arms.

"Well I for one am shocked to hear about this, especially from you Yuri! I thought you'd be a good student not a damn rule breaker like your father. You're going to make a pretty pathetic king the way I see it. And I'm very disappointed with you as well Miss Rhodes, you of all people."

Alexis hung her head in shame.

"You all will be expelled!"

"There will be no need for that," said Yami, watching the remains of the Pumpking. "We wanted Pumpking to be destroyed and so he has. Not only did Yuri and his brave companions, here, save Princess Rhodes, but the entire student body here in the academy." He put one arm on Yuri and one on Michael. "I honestly think it would be complete dishonor expelling a group of…heroes."

"Really?" asked Jon.

"Yes, and as a reward how about two days off from school."

"That'll be sweet," said Jaden.

Yuri's ribs ached trying to hold back the laughter he had from looking at Crowler's shocked face.

"Headmaster, they broke campus rules."

"Did they?" Yami asked.

"Yes, why just a few weeks ago, they sneaked into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon girls dorm."

"Yuri is this true?" Yami asked.

"You sneaky dog you." Joey said with a laugh.

"Yes, sir, it's true, but tell me Dr. Crowler how do you possibly know about that incident?"

Crowler babbled then went speechless.

"That must've been a plan he cooked up to expel ya." said Joey

"Plan?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, every time Vellion gets a hair up his ass about a student, he plans ways to get them outta school."

"And I am shocked that this time it is Yuri, what did he do that made you so mad?" Yami asked.

"I think I know," said Michael. "Back in the Duel Dome Yuri beat him."

"You got pissed off with Yuri because he beat you in an exam duel?" Mai asked.

Crowler pulled out his pink handkerchief and savagely pulled it with his teeth.

"So you're the one who sent Syrus that love note." said Alexis.

Crowler never looked so ridiculous. He could not believe that his one of his favorite students was pointing fingers at him. Yami gave Crowler a warning and let Yuri and his friends leave.

"Wait, there's something I want to know," said Jaden. "How the heck did Pumpking get into the school?"

"Pumpking's are really rare and unpredictable creatures," said Yami. "My guess is that he got washed into the island from some foul place or he lived around these parts and wandered into the school, other than that I don't know."

"Sir, Yuri is here," said Alexis. "Do you think someone sent that Pumpking to…you know…kill him?"

"Perhaps but it's a matter you shouldn't worry about, princess," said Téa. "Leave it to us. We'll take care of you."

"Thank you, professor," said Alexis.

They watched their professors leave and then walked out with Alexis.

"I am sorry about your brother," said Yuri.

"Thanks," said Alexis. "And I'm sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

"No worries," said Jon. "For a moment, I was having fun."

"You guys really are a brave bunch aren't you?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"Well we couldn't just leave you up there in the monster's clutches," said Michael. "I saw enough hentai to know where that was going."

"Har, har," said Alexis, punching him in the arm. "Thank you all for saving my life."

"You're welcome," said Yuri. "Come on, guys, let's escort Alexis back to the ferry."

* * *

 **Ally**

* * *

Scratch and Creep wailed in desperation as Ally looked down at them with fury in her beautiful pink eyes.

"You assured me the Pumpking you guys summoned would end Yuri. Well, it looks like Yuri is the one who did all the killing."

"Please, Ally, give us another chance!" cried Creep.

"You have failed me for the last time," Ally said, summoning the shadows to take the two ghosts back into the Shadow Realm.

"As I feared," said Ally. "It looks like I have to take matters into my own hands. Pitiful."

She looked up at the moons.

"Ah, the moons are almost aligned. Now all I have to do is battle Yuri and get this night, and my meager existence over with."

She took out her scythe and took off into the night with a powerful leap.


	100. The First Assassin

**Yuri**

* * *

"What's that!" cried Jaden, pointing at the moon.

Yuri looked up and saw a shadowy missile dive right towards them. By the time they could react the object dove into them.

Ally kicked Yuri hard in the stomach knocking him into a ticket booth for the ferries.

His back stung with a sharp pain and his gut felt like it was on fire.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Jon.

Ally sniggered and pointed her scythe at him. "Not one of you move now," she said gleefully. "It's Prince Yuri that I want."

"Who are you?" Yuri coughed.

"I am Ally Wyn, of the Sisterhood."

"What!" cried Jon. "Assassins!"

"Indeed," said Ally. "And we have waited countless years for this night. Your Pendant of the Kings is what keep you safe from us. Norman the Conqueror. I should have known you would have returned to keep the Song from the Divines safe."

"Norman the Conqueror?" said Jaden. "That can't be."

"You mean, Norman the Conqueror is inside this pendant?" Yuri asked.

"And now that the moons have aligned this night, it doesn't matter. The strength of a dark true dragon now courses through my veins and it will be all I need to destroy you and the Star of Might."

Jon shouted for Yuri to run.

"Come on, Yuri!" shouted Jaden. He grabbed Yuri by the arm and led him into the jungle. Michael followed. Ally cackled like witch before she started after them, but Jon grabbed her by the leg to keep her from flying towards his friends.

She attacked him with her scythe, but the hit was intercepted by the magical steel of Gearfried the Iron Knight's shield arm.

She held out her hand and blasted the both of them with a powerful pulse that knocked them backward and smashing into a cabin wall. The cabin could no longer sustain itself and collapsed on top of them.

Ally then dashed into the jungle, slashing trees to get at Yuri and the others. Michael summoned Vilepawn Archfiend in an attempt to hold her back, but the beast was no match for her. She cut him down in ten seconds flat.

She corned Yuri and his friends at the foot of the mountains after a long chase. Michael and Jaden made valiant attempts to hold her back with monsters, but the young assassin reeked of fell and supernatural power that she decimated every beast the two Summoners sent her way until they grew weary and their mana low.

She raised her scythe and declared that it was the end for Yuri.

The young prince braced himself for the killing blow. He could hear Michael and Jaden's pleas for her to show mercy, but the girl was far too evil to care for mercy.

She lunged at him with a powerful slash. Yuri held his arm up to his face in an otiose effort to safeguard himself from the attack. He shut his eyes and prayed.

PANG!

Ally's scythe hit something metallic and harder than diamond. Yuri opened his eyes and saw a gauntlet of platinum had suddenly adorned his arm.

"What?" Yuri gasped.

"NORMAN!" shouted Ally.

"Wow," said Jaden. "Look at that."

Yuri's body began to glow as a thunderous voice told him to let him take control. He had no choice but to surrender his body to the spirit of the pendant.

Yuri and Jaden ran from Yuri as armor, divine, powerful, and beautiful to behold suddenly encased him like a cocoon of platinum. A white cape began to flow from the gorget.

Ally's face went beet red and she smiled evilly. "It matters not!" she declared. Her uniform morphed into shadow and became the armored black coat of the Sisterhood. The coat then transformed into a colossal set of armor as black as the night and asymmetrical with spires, towers, and torches buried deep in her pauldrons and greaves.

A helmet concealed her pretty face.

"You are finished Supreme King. You and your Song!"

She struck the knight of platinum and light with the staff, but the knight grabbed the evil weapon with his one armored hand. He crushed it to dust without effort and punched Ally halfway across the island. She tumbled to a stop in the fields, bouncing wildly each time to hit the ground.

The platinum knight flew towards her like a golden comet and grabbed her head, smashing her repeatedly on the ground and tossing her into the mountains which exploded from the tremendous force.

The knight stood in the fields triumphantly. Suddenly, Ally zoomed towards him at supersonic speed and rammed into his chest. The knight dug his greaves into the ground creating a long and deep skid mark with dust flying into the night air.

The knight punched her away with a tremendous strike. Ally flew across the fields, made a flip in midflight, and dug her feet into the ground to stop.

"You are Horakhty's strongest Star," Ally said, ripping her helmet off her head. "But I was born from the dark power of Zorc Necrophades. Not even you, or your Ancient Beasts, could defeat him, Conqueror. He held more power in his one finger, than you did in your entire body. And I am that finger, Conqueror! Behold the power of the Shadow Realm!"

Ally got on all fours and started to quake as she was being transformed into something awful. Black skeletal wings sprouted from her back and she gave a hideous roar.

When the transformation was complete, she turned into a Duel Monster called Berserk Dragon.

The knight was not impressed. He held out his hand, pointing towards the stars. The north star twinkled and then a sword flew down from the heavens and landed by his feet.

He pulled out his sword from the ground and shouldered it confidently.

Ally was far too overzealous with her shadowy power. The Stars of Horakhty were gods. They fought for roughly twenty minutes before the knight cleaved his sword into the belly of the dragon.

It began to wither away like smoke as it fell to the ground. The knight's work was done, but so great was his strength, that the Pendant of the Kings shattered. His armor fell off releasing Yuri from its confines.

He fell to his knees, exhausted and naked.

"YURI!" Yami shouted, running towards him with Joey, Tristan, Tèa, Serenity, Mai, Duke, and Bakura.

Yami took off his cape and placed it around Yuri's shoulders.

"What happened?" Yami asked. "What did this?"

Yuri was too weak to speak, but he handed Yami the shattered pieces of what was once the Pendant of the Kings.

"Oh no!" cried Serenity. "Yuri's pendant!"

"What's dat!" shouted Joey.

Something moved from inside the withering dragon. It was Ally. She was naked and covered in black grime.

"She's from the Sisterhood!" said Mai. "An assassin working for Denethon the Black."

Joey took out his sword and walked to her. He pointed his weapon at her neck.

"Tell me what happened, and I might put you outta yer misery!" he growled.

"Damn it, Denethon," Ally said, sobbing. "He promised I would find new life."

"Who are you!" Joey demanded. "Talk! What do you want?"

"To exist," Ally wept.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He lied to me. Nothing could stop the power inside of the Pendant of the Kings. But at least I destroyed the only vessel that kept Norman the Conqueror in the World of Men. Maybe my sisters have a chance of doing what I could not."

"Nothin' can stop my pal, Yuri!" shouted Joey. "Yer sisters won't be so fortunate, I can assure you."

Ally sobbed with fear and agony as her body withered into shadows. Joey could see the look of terror on her face as she desperately clung to her existence. She wailed sorrowfully and vanished.

"Poor kid," said Joey.

* * *

Yuri woke seven days later in the academy infirmary. His skull felt like it was on fire and his body was sore and stiff. He slowly turned his aching head to the left after a loud "He's waking up" thundered loudly beside him. The noise blasted his brain sending him more discomfort. He sobbed from the burning anguish that greeted him.

"Quiet!" said the booming voice of Yami. Yuri's weary eyes could make out Yami with the whole gang standing behind him.

"When can I duel?" Yuri asked being brave.

"When can I duel he says," Yami said with a chuckle. "Are you all right, son?"

"Remind me to thank Denethon the Black for a lovely weekend," Yuri attempted at a joke.

"Man, you gave us quite a scare," said Joey. "Nurse Fontaine says she lost your pulse at least five times since we brought you here. Someone out there is looking out for ya, pal."

"That or he's the toughest kid I've ever seen," said Tristan. "He's killed two assassins from the Sisterhood. Call me impressed, Your Grace."

"No one has even killed one witch from that horrid order," said Mai. "First you kill Anubis, then summon all three Divine Beasts and destroy an army, and all while a baby. Now you kill two assassins from a guild so legendary and feared the world thought them myths. Goddesses, Yuri, what are you?"

"The Pendant!" cried Serenity. "Now that the Pendant of the Kings is destroyed, Norman the Conqueror won't be around to protect him."

"This is true," said Yami. "Which is why we've decided to name you High King as soon as you finish the semester."

"Huh, so soon?" Yuri asked.

"These are desperate times, Yuri," said Yami. "Southern Emboldor readies for war and now The Summoner of Dragons has gone missing."

"Avi!"

"We're gonna hafta pull ya outta school sooner den we thought, Yuri," said Joey.

"But, can I come back when I'm king?"

"No," said Yami. "You've already proven yourself a capable duelist. And let's be honest, with the Divine Beasts in your deck, one would have to be a complete fool to challenge you for the throne. As far as anyone is concerned, your days at the academy are over."

* * *

 **Ren**

 **Two Months Later**

"You want me to explain again?" Ren asked little Jocelia while they sat under a red tent in the sands of the beach in the Bay of Kings. The Spire of the Kings dominated them from its perch in Rassay.

"Please, Ren?" Jocelia asked, dripping wet and covered in sand from her swim. She was dressed in an orange swimsuit with pink flowers. She was looking down at the coffee table littered with Termnnia's currency, then back up Ren to admire her new tactical armor a mix of Western style with the modern gear of the East. The nightingale of the Emboldorian Secret Service emblazoned on the large shoulder pads in holographic ornaments. His assault rifle, forged in Termnnia, hung to a powerful anti-gravity device on his back so it could hover comfortably behind him.

"Your armor is so pretty," said Jocelia. "I love all those lights and hologram thingies. Isn't it beautiful, Tiberius."

"I am rather jealous, I must admit," said the old knight. "I heard it costs fifty gold stars to get just one."

"Oh, right, back to the coins!" said Jocelia.

"Do I have to?"

"Please! Pretty please!"

"Okay, okay," Ren said, "but this is the last time. To make a gold Star Chip you need twenty-five silver swords, which are these coins," he held them up for her to see. The large silver sword was big enough to fit in his palm. The coin bore the winged sword of House Taylor. "Okay?" he asked.

"Right," Jocelia said with glee. She loved learning new things

"Very good," said Ren. "You're a smart girl." He ruffled her hair.

"Ah," Pegasus said, joining them. "I see the two of you are getting along."

"She just won't leave his side, My Lord," said Tiberius, Jocelia's knight-champion.

"Now, now, love, I told you not to bother this young man."

"Oh, but papa, we've learned so much about Termnnia's coins."

"I figured I teach her how to use the currency of the land, My Lord," said Ren. "She tried to buy a structure deck that costed five gold star chips with one thousand silver swords."

"Hah!" laughed Pegasus. "With one hundred silver swords, she could have bought two-score more structure decks. Thank you, Renny-boy, I appreciate it."

"When are Prince Yuri and Princess Alexandra going to get married, papa?" said Jocelia.

"She's real excited about the wedding," said Ren.

"I'll say," said Tiberius, sipping wine from a gold chalice. "It's all she talked about since we left the castle."

"Are we going to the wedding, too, papa?"

"Of course we are," said Pegasus. "I am the High Chancellor of Termnnia, I must go. And you can too."

"Will there be cake?" Jocelia asked, jumping into her father's arms. "And ice cream? And games? And jesters? And…"

"Yes, yes," Pegasus laughed, holding her close. "There's going to be all that and more, my love."

"I can't wait!" said Jocelia. "I've never been to a royal wedding before."

Pegasus kissed her on the cheek before setting her down. "Ser Tiberius," he said, "would you take my daughter back to the spire? I wish to speak with Ren alone."

"As you command, My Lord," said Tiberius. "Come Jocelia."

Jocelia squeaked as she took Tiberius' hand. She turned to get one last look at Ren. "Goodbye, Mr. Ren. See you again soon."

"Goodbye," Ren said, waving his hand.

"Such a sweet little creature," Pegasus said sadly. "When I see her, she reminds me so much of her mother."

"I am sorry for your loss, sir. My mother knew Cecelia well. She was a good woman."

"Thank you, Renny-boy," said Pegasus. "Your father has served me well since the passing of High King Antar and the loss of the golden eggs. Now, it is time you went to the field on your first mission. Understand, what is ask may be quite disturbing."

"What is going on, My Lord?"

"The Royal Dragon Brigade of Lorin spotted soldiers from a black ops mercenary force called Shadow Company encamped in a castle near the Gray Hills were Lady Avi was said to disappear."

"Shadow Company. That can't be."

"I'm afraid so," Pegasus said, staring sadly at the horizon. "If Lady Avi really is there in White Tree, I fear our friends from the Church have betrayed us, for that is the stronghold of Guy de la Tierra Sainte and his Templars, who are said to have aligned with King Hector the Lord of the Coasts.

"We should send an army!" said Ren. "If Lady Avi really is being held captive, we must save her!"

"We cannot," said Pegasus. "Hector's forces are a short ride away from the fortress and our alliance, though strong, bears a weak fighting force. Yami has sent messengers all over Termnnia to come together and help us defeat the boy king, but they all said they wished to speak to Yuri, who is done with his semester. After he marries with Alexandra von Klause, it had been decided that Yuri must be coronated."

"What?" said Ren. "But he has another year to go."

"There are more important things now, Ren," said Pegasus. "Our kingdom is broken. Hector is to wed with Princess Rose and gain total control of Southern Emboldor. Orcs are singing about war in the Black Continent. We need a High King now more than ever."

"What will you have us agents do?"

"I sense a chain of events that will alter the course of history, Ren," Pegasus said sadly. "And I fear a dark shadow has loomed over my House. If anything happens to me, my daughter is to rule Duelist Kingdom. Should the war reach our doorstep, do me a favor and get Jocelia as far away from Emboldor as you possibly can."

"My Lord?"

"The Ancients Beasts are stirring, Ren. I fear there is only one who can stop them, and even he is in great danger."


	101. The Final Deed of Solomon Muto

**Princess Rose**

* * *

After a long and humiliating wedding ceremony, Rose followed her young husband outside to the castle's second structure to watch the tourney to celebrate their marriage. For hours, Rose watched as honorable knights fought to the death in bloody gladiatorial battles for the boy-king's amusement. He clapped with glee when his cousin Ser Javier del Castillo knocked Ser Howard the Bronze Knight off the bridge to his death in the streets below with his mighty hammer shaped like the head of a dinosaur Duel Monster called Mad-Sword Beast.

He laughed so hard seeing men die, like a child would laugh when they saw their favorite cartoon characters on television. Rose whimpered and brought a handkerchief to her mouth as she looked away from the sight of two guards dragging the dead knight's corpse away leaving a sticky trail of blood.

Francine grinned and applauded in her red sofa while the assassin from the Sisterhood bit into an apple, standing above her.

Ser Mero the Monstrous and Ser Baxter stood by Hector's side while he sat atop a throne of iron with two flagpoles bearing the colors of his paternal House and his newly formed House. From the day forward he was known as King Hector of the House Ironclaw. His flag was crimson and bore the three Ancient Beasts roaring from a golden crown.

"My Lord," Rex Raptor approached and bowed before the young king. "I present to you Lord Ethan of House Morris. He's the one who captured Solomon."

Ethan bowed at Hector, clad in armor of gold with chainmail of blackened mythiril, a cloth-of-gold cape colored white with the emblem of Hectors newly formed House emblazoned in shiny gold designs. He was living handsomely with the bounty Hector gave him for the capture of Solomon Muto. He had a castle by the sea, cards of gold, a legion of knights, and all the women he could fuck. But deep down, he wanted more.

"Your Grace," said Ethan.

"My man, Ethan!" said Hector. "Welcome, welcome. Thank you for coming to the wedding day."

"Congratulations, My Lord."

"Oh no," said Hector. "This day could not be possible without you. That is why I have called you here in good faith. I have heard there is something you desire. Name it my friend, and I shall grant it."

Ethan bowed again. "Thank you, Your Grace. There is but a couple of things I desire. That is revenge against Prince Yuri and my so-called friends. And...I want her."

"Her who?" Francine asked, interested in Lord Ethan's list of demands.

"I want Princess Evelyn Alteria as my wife."

"Ah," said Ser Baxter. "And how pray-tell do you intend to do that, young man? They're all in Rassay which is many leagues from here. Not to mention guarded by a hundred thousand of the strongest warrior-type Duel Monsters including Black Luster Soldier and Buster Blader and Ser Yusei and the Knights of the Crimson Dragon."

"I think I know just how," said Hector. "Once the Dragonhearts have everything set in motion, I will talk to you about your revenge, and your princess. Have no worries, My Lord. I always look after my friends. Enjoy the party. Get a drink, grab a whore; Goddesses know there's many around here."

"Thank you, Your Grace," said Ethan.

Hector took Rose's hand and kissed it. "Are you enjoying the games, love?"

"They're wonderful, dearheart," Rose said with little to no emotion. "Your cousin is to be crowned High King next week. What do you say to that?"

"Let him pretend while he can," said Hector. "Avi is dying. Solomon will have no choice but to start singing."

"Do you think he just won't let Avi die for the sake of the Ancient Beasts?"

"Naw, I don't think so." He took a large gulp of wine. "He's a self-righteous old fool. I don't think he will bear the guilt of being the cause of death of the Summoner of Dragons.

"Ah, King Hector!" said a young boy of thirteen. He was a fat fellow named Basil Hordrum the King of the Dragon's Fingers, a piece of land in the southernmost coast of Emboldor which took the form of a dragon's claw.

He was clad in baby blue dress robes with gold designs and trim and black buckled slippers. His face was round and dotted with freckles and his hair was as red as the blood that stained the streets below the combat bridge. His wife and Hector's youngest sister, Francesca Delgado, a girl of twelve, did curtsy when she gazed upon her older brother, who had no gathered so much power in Southern Emboldor they named him king.

Hector got up from his throne to greet his little friend and his sister.

"Your Grace," Francesca said. "Is this your wife?"

"Rose," said Hector. "Meet my sister, Francesca."

"It's a pleasure, princess," said Rose, doing her best to smile.

"Well done," said King Basil. "I congratulate you on your success and thank you for letting me join your alliance."

"I must thank him too," said a young lordling of thirteen years as well. He was Hugo of House MacDonald and Earl of Hollow Brook. He arrived with seven other lordlings.

They introduced themselves as Lord Jordyn Culpepper of Glenbrook; Timmothy of House Banks, Lord of Fairbanks; Peter of House Cunningham, Lord of Tokenshire; the golden-haired angel-faced Jack of House Gannon, Lord of the Yellow Road. They were from Rhuldon, a country the encased Rassay. And then the twins Carlos and Diego of House Ollanta from Feldia.

"Welcome to you all," said Hector.

"This is going to be quite the alliance, I must say."

"And how," said King Basil. "We are going to make history here gentlemen, as the youngest rulers in all Termnnia."

" _Si_ , I agree," said Lord Carlos. "For the longest time when men our age took a seat of power, the elders would say, just sit there and let the grown ups do the work. A la mierda con ellos yo digo!"

" _Si, hermano_ , but it is not this day!" said Hector. "This is our time!"

"Cheers to that."

" _Que viva King Hector carajo_!" said Carlos. His beady green eyes widened when he spotted Rose still standing by the throne in her revealing, white, flowery dress. "Your Grace, is that your wife?"

"Oh, that thing? Yeah, for the time being."

"Wow," said Carlos. "She's an angel!"

"I can't wait to carry her off to bed during your bedding ceremony!" said King Basil.

"Oh, you all are so horrible!" said Francesca.

"Didn't you have one, dear sister?" Hector asked.

"No," said King Basil. "The stubborn knight Hassleberry of House Kenzan wouldn't let anyone touch her. I banished him for good when he refused to cut off the hands of a thief-girl who stole bread from the baker."

"She didn't steal it," said Francesca. "The baker gave it to her because she was hungry. Our people are starving all because of that foolish war you started with the Centaurs of the Blue Mountains."

"That matters not," said Basil. "There will be no freeloading in my kingdom. Anyway, last I heard Ser Hassleberry makes way for Rassay to serve under Yuri."

"He is of House Kenzan," said Hector. "They are a cadet branch of my paternal House. They were given the task of Stewards of the King of the Fossil Throne. And since technically Yuri is the oldest male in the Delgado lineage it's only natural Hassleberry seeks him out. They were not too pleased with my rule."

"Hang the Kenzans," said Lord Jordyn. "You have us now. And House Raptor is more than capable of being Stewards to the Delgados."

"Whatever man," said Carlos. "Politics aside, your wife is one hot... _puta madre_! Don't you have any sisters, Your Grace."

"Yeah," said Hector, "nine of them. The oldest ones, Paloma and Esperanza, are in the keep speaking with my uncle, Salazar the Head of my House. And no, I will not marry them off to you. They've already been engaged to the Dinosaur Lords of the swamp kingdoms."

"Man, such a shame," said Carlos. "I got married to Pepita de La Monta, the daughter of General Karpov. She is not a pretty girl I tell you. Not suitable for a lord like me."

"When I am king," said Hector, "All the beautiful women of the world will be ours. You can have anyone you want."

"Oh, I hope for Mai Valentine," drooled Carlos. "Or Princess Alexis Rhodes of Lorin or Alexandra von Klaus."

"My dream wife is the White Mage, Serenity Wheeler," said Lord Peter of House Cunningham. "My uncle said he paid her a visit in the House of Flowers in Naralia and she did anything he wanted her to do. I hope she gives such favor to me. Mai Valentine would be a good wife."

"Don't get your hopes up, kid," laughed Jack of House Gannon. "Mai Valentine is mine. And Alexandra will be married to Yuri soon, so she's out."

"Yeah, but after Hector claims the Diamond Throne and throws Yuri out of power, Alexandra will be all mine!"

"I want the Summoner of Dragons," said Lord Timothy. "A beautiful Norman girl and a Summoner who can call upon True Dragons would make for a fine wife."

"She won't be Summoner of Dragons for long," said Hector. "If Solomon doesn't spill the beans, she loses her gift.

Rose had never felt so helpless in her life. Here was this villain plotting against the High King and all she could do was nothing.

"Oh, Your Grace," said Princess Paloma with her older sister Esperanza.

Both of them had the famous jet-black hair and brown eyes of the Delgados. Esperanza had a big red bow on the back of her hair.

"Congratulations on your wedding day, Queen of the Coasts," said she.

"You do not look too happy, Your Grace," said Paloma. Her hair tied into a black bun with swirled bangs going down her face. Her left eye was green.

"How can she be?" Esperanza grinned. "She is marrying our cousin, Hector."

"Are you the true heirs of the House?" Rose asked with a sniffle.

"We are the last children of Salazar," said Paloma. "So yes, by right the Fossil Throne's new heir should be Esperanza."

He sister scoffed.

"The Delgados want only men to take the House," said Esperanza. "After master Yu-Gi-Oh denied our father's claim to get Daveed back, he went right back to work into getting a male heir. As you can see by the two of us standing here, it never worked. The heir who should be taking the Fossil Throne was our deceased older brother Gabriel and our nephew, Daveed. But Daveed has been labeled a bastard by our father. Well the egg is on his face, for now he takes an even higher seat of power."

Rose grimaced. She swallowed and then asked, "Do you two support Yuri's claim."

"Yes, he deserves it," said Paloma.

"More than any many living," added Esperanza.

"Do you truly feel that way?" Rose asked.

"We do," said Esperanza. "Your Grace, what is the matter?"

"We must speak, but not here."

"Of course," said Paloma. "Let us go to your chambers."

"No!" Rose said urgently. "The walls of this castle have eyes and ears." She gave a nervous look to Francine who was talking with the assassin from the Sisterhood.

"Then where should we speak?" asked Esperanza.

Rose led them both into an old cave. It was located in the beaches below the castle. Nobody, not even Francine or her late father new of this place. This was where she wanted to be when he played with her three frog monsters.

"So what is going on?" asked Esperanza. "What plot lurks about the halls of the castle that you'd have us meet here."

"Hector...he...he's a monster."

"You don't have to tell us that," said Paloma. "We heard about what he did to your father. You have our condolences."

"Never mind that now," said Rose. "My father is at peace in the Gardens. But it's not what Hector has done. It's what he's about to do."

"What?" said Paloma.

"Hector has kidnapped both Solomon Muto and Lady Avellana, The Summoner of Dragons."

Paloma and Esperanza went quiet and looked at each other.

"You are sure of this?" Esperanza asked. "Your Grace, if what you say about Hector is true, the High King is liable to go to war with him."

"I speak truth," said Rose. "Those new monsters on his sigil..."

"We know," said Paloma. "The Ancient Beasts. We know he intends to use them to battle Yuri, but what do they have to do with this?"

"Solomon Muto is one of the few who can decipher ancient Celtran codex. The maps that lead to the location of these ancient monsters is written in said codex. But Master Solomon is a strong man who is loyal to High King Yuri, who is his student. He will never talk, but that's where Avi comes in."

"Go on," Esperanza said folding her arms.

"They are using her to break Solomon. She goes through unimaginable torture in front of Solomon's eyes. Goddesses know how she is after being there for two months."

"That's terrible," gasped Paloma. "Esperanza, we must tell father."

"No," said Esperanza. "Father and that man Antilles were the ones who put Hector up to the task of finding those Ancient Beasts. It is more than likely he knows about Avi and Master Solomon."

"What about the Church?" Paloma asked. "Is Avi not to be married with King Stefan."

"King Stefan was part of this plot," said Rose. "He sent Avi to an empty temple and hired foreign mercenaries to capture her."

"Oh, By the Goddesses," said Esperanza squeezing her cheeks. "This is horrible. I knew _El Igelsia_ couldn't be trusted.

"I knew all along they could never be trusted," said Paloma. "What can we do?"

"I've written a letter for High King Yuri," Rose said, reaching into a hidden compartment in the elongated sleeve of her dress. "Please send this to him when you have the chance. And here..."

She handed them three silver swords. "Payment for the task."

"There is no need," said Esperanza.

"Take it," Rose urgently shoved it towards them. "At least pay a messenger boy along the way back to Feldia. Anything, but please, make sure no one of the wrong hands gets this letter. It is a matter of life and death."

"Well, I could use the silver for some new shoes," said Paloma.

"Always thinking about yourself!" said Esperanza, taking the silver coins from Rose. "Even during times like this. You're so stupid, Paloma."

Paloma shot a nasty look at her sister.

" _Puta!_ " she said.

" _Puta!_ " Esperanza shot back. She rolled her eyes. "We will do what we can, Queen Rose. Hector may be family, but this is a crime too great to be ignored."

"You realize if Yuri gets this letter he will march to the fortress with the entire alliance," said Paloma. "The three of us could be starting a long and costly war right here."

"If anyone has caused a war it is Hector," said Rose. "It began the moment he took Solomon and Avi.'

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"Are you awake, Avi?" Solomon groaned, still on the rack.

Avi was on the floor wearing torn woven trousers with a rope belt.

She didn't answer.

The constant beatings she got and the lack of food and clean water was finally defeating her.

"Avi!" Solomon cried out. "Please, you've got to hold on."

"I...I can't" Avi moaned. "Solomon...I'm dying."

"No! No! You can't!"

"I can't go on...I can't go on."

"Oh, Avi!" sobbed Solomon. "What have I done to you!"

"Don't go blaming yourself," said Avi. "Unless you were the one who inflicted this pain upon me, you have nothing to feel regret about."

The door creaked open. Guy and his Templars entered the dungeon. He ordered them to pick Avi up and sit her on the table.

"Our patience is growing thin, old man," said Guy walking circles around Avi. "We tried being reasonable with you, but you just kept forcing us to take extreme measures. And the poor Summoner has suffered because of it. Do you think it pleases me, harming this beautiful creature and her perfect body."

He slid his hand down her spine. Avi whimpered and quivered, feeling his calloused fingers on her sore and bruised skin. Her back was covered with lashes from the countless whippings and burnings she received. She was poked with hot irons, beaten, starved, and raped over the past couple of months. She could take no more. Her tears ran dry and she could feel nothing. Her spirit was broken. She was an empty shell.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted Solomon.

"What is there to touch?" said Guy. "She's barely alive. She is no good to us anymore."

"So you mean to kill her?" said Solomon.

"No," said Guy. He held up his hand. It was glowing in an eerie blue aura that whipped and crackled like fire. "If she is to die, she will not do so as the Summoner of Dragons."

"The Cleansing!" cried Solomon. "No, even you wouldn't be so cruel as to do this!"

"Oh, wouldn't I, Solomon?"

He held the flaming aura over Avi's mouth. Something was slithering out of it. Her mana, the magical energy needed to perform magic. Avi coughed, feeling it getting drained out of her body.

"Please, don't!"

"I won't," said Guy. "I will stop, all you have to do is read the maps."

"You have no idea what Hector will unleash if he finds those creatures!"

"Does it look like I care?" said Guy.

Avi began to choke and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Stop, please, I beg of you!"

"Tell us where the maps are and she can keep her power, Solomon!"

"Please!"

"Say please one more time and I will rape her again and again until she dies and I will make you watch!"

"Don't..." Avi coughed. "Don't...tell...them...ackk...ackkk!"

"STOP!" cried Solomon. "I'LL TELL YOU! I WILL READ THE BLOODY MAPS! JUST DON'T HARM HER ANYMORE! PLEASE!"

SPILL IT!" shouted Guy, releasing Avi of the cleansing spell.

"Just send me the stones, and I will read them!"

"You're in luck," said Guy. "Shadow Company has a print out of the damn things right now. Give her food and water."

"Yes, My Lord," said the Templars.

And so, Solomon read the information on the scrolls, examined the ancient text, and studied every photo they tossed at him. He marked the locations of the Ancient Beasts on a map of Termnnia and was given a roasted chicken leg, mashed potatoes swimming in gravy, corn, and a cup of cold water as a reward.

But as he ate his feast, he used his cutting knife to stab a Templar in the neck and take his keys. Solomon grabbed the Templar's gun and ran back to the chamber where Avi was. He shot two Shadow Company guards who watched her and released her from her bonds.

An alarm began to wail inside the stronghold. Solomon and Avi were filled with adrenaline and ran to the top of the stronghold where they jumped into the sea. The Templars of the Church then rallied the people of White Tree to aid them in the search for Solomon and Avi. The villagers lit their torches, armed themselves with pitchforks, axes, pickaxes, shovels, scythes, anything they could use as a weapon and chased them into the Goldark Forest.

Shadow Company K-9 units led the hunting party. Their hound's barking echoed in the night and their flashlights danced across the darkness.

Avi and Solomon were not too far away from them. The villagers and the soldiers were getting closer and closer.

Avi fell.

"Get up, Avi!" said Solomon, helping her up. "We have to keep going!"

Avi whimpered and clung to Solomon. She fell again, bringing him down with her. The dog's barking was getting louder.

"Oh, Master, it's no use!" sobbed Avi. "Just leave me!"

"No, Avi, it is you who must keep going," said Solomon. "I will lead them away!"

"No," said Avi. "They'll kill you!"

"I must pay for betraying Yuri," said Solomon. "I vowed to stay strong and I failed."

"Only because of me!"

"No," said Solomon. "Avi, go! You must save yourself. I have started a chain of events that could doom Termnnia. If anything happens to Yuri, you could be the world's only hope to stop the darkness from returning."

"Solomon."

"Please, just go," said Solomon. "Let me repent for my sin, by saving you. Please, Avi, please."

She hugged him.

"Go!" he urged her.

Avi nodded and dashed into the forest and flung himself at the crowd. The Shadow Company dogs were released of their chains and took off into the night after Avi.

Solomon was hit in the stomach with a rifle butt, knocking him to his knees. Fira walked up to him, sucking on a cherry-flavored lollipop.

"Just had to be the big hero, huh?" she sneered at him. She drew her sword from her back and commanded the two soldiers to bow him down. "Yuri is to have a wedding so I heard. Let's see he gets his gift."

Meanwhile Avi dashed across the darkness of the forest. Snow was falling all around her and stung her exposed flesh with their cold bite. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep her breasts from flapping while she ran. The dogs could smell her and hear her. They had a look of blood lust in their eyes. She dashed around trees, hopped over logs, climbed up rock slopes and slipped and fell in the cold mud.

The animals behind her continued with their relentless pursuit. Avi had reached the foot of the lonely Turandur, the Mountain of the Coast Lords. She attempted to climb the slopes but the dogs caught up to her. They jumped up on their hind legs, trying to grab her ankles. Avi whimpered and sobbed as she tried to climb up the mountain.

FWAP! FWAP!

Went the bullets on the rocks. Someone was shooting at her.

"Come on now, Dove," jeered Fira. "Just get down from there and I'll make it quick. Otherwise, I'll let the dogs tear you limb from limb." She reached for her radio. "Saffron Unit, this is Fira. I've got the Summoner of Dragons corned at the foot of Turandur. How copy, over?"

"Roger, Fira, Solid Copy. On our way."

Avi knew backup was coming quick. She made one last attempt and felt a sharp pain on her ankle once the hound grabbed a hold of her and shook its head violently. Avi screamed and tried to climb higher but was dragged back to the ground.

"Send a body bag," said Fira. "Or two, this is going to be very messy."

"Copy, Fira. Saffron Out."

Avi felt the dogs swarm her. One of them grabbed her by the hair and started tearing at it. Avi yelped and braced herself for the worst when something huge grabbed the dog gnawing at her ankle.

Ser Gerhalos roared into the dog's face as he held it up and then he ripped its head off. The other dogs charged at him, climbing on top of his large body to bite his neck, but he held them back with ease, smashing them against the rocks and ripping their limbs off. When they were gone he spotted Fira and charged for her.

"Oh shit." Were her last words before he rammed her head off with his arm. He held Fira's head up high with his hand and gave a thunderous roar that sent most of the mob running away. They did not see him, but his roar was so threatening coming from the dark that it installed a great fear into them. Even Shadow Company did not have the balls to find out what made that roar and scurried back to White Tree with the villagers.

"Ser Gerhalos," Avi croaked.

"Come on," said her knight-champion. He tore off her tattered, bloody, trousers and wrapped his torn cloth-of-gold cape around her.

"You're alive," she whispered weakly.

"I have a service to uphold," he said cradling her against his breastplate. "Just hold on. I am going to take you to Kaledras."

"The Elves?" Avi whispered.

"Yes, they will know what to do."

"Master Solomon," she gasped. "We must go save him."

"He is dead," said Ser Gerhalos. "They killed him. I am sorry, My Lady."

Avi could take no more sorrow and blacked out. Ser Gerhalos licked her lovingly on the face and dashed into the darkness.


	102. The War for Termnnia

**Yuri**

* * *

Yuri's scores from the semester were overall good, save for Crowler who gave him mediocre marks just because he hated him.

But those were behind him now for today was the day everyone was waiting for.

Yuri looked at himself in the mirror while soldiers from the Royal Guard outfitted him in armor of engraved gold, crusted with amethyst, emeralds, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, opal, topaz, and a gorget in the shape of crenelated castle towers.

Tristan fastened a white cloth-of-gold cape a yard long.

"Man, I can't believe the day has come," said Joey.

"Joey?" said Yuri, as a Royal Guardsman fastened a vambrace on his arm. "I am glad to see you."

"Me too, man, it's been a while since we could talk like this what with the academy keeping you busy and all."

"What a bummer," said Yuri. "I really loved that place. Is there really no way I can go back."

"You wanna go back?" Yugi asked, leaning against a column of white marble while watching Yuri get covered in the heavy plate.

"More than anything!" said Yuri.

"Well, we can't stop you," chuckled Tristan, getting the cape on at last. "You are the king after all."

"The High King!" Duke corrected while holding up his finger.

"You know," said Yuri. "With all that's been going on, I never got a chance to properly thank all of you for this day. You should all be rewarded."

"No thanks," said Yugi. "Just seeing you get the crown is plenty reward for us."

"I'm serious guys," said Yuri. "I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for all of you."

"Well maybe there's one thing you can do, Your Grace" Tristan said putting an arm around Yuri's neck. He went to cheek-to-cheek with him. His eyes narrowed very cartoon-like.

"Wh-what's that?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, nothing much, all I want is for you to put the good word with Sweet Serenity for me."

"Ey," Joey said getting rather mad. "Don't give Yuri any funny ideas!"

"That's all I'm asking for, Your Grace. Hook me up a castle by the sea and Serenity as my wife and we can call it even."

Joey saved Yuri from Tristan's embrace and then tangled his limbs into painful positions.

"TRIS-TAN!" Joey shouted. "Yuri's gonna hafta build ya tomb instead after I'm done wit'cha!"

"Eighteen years since we first saw you and they still act the same," said Duke. "Anyway, Yuri, congratulations on today."

"Thanks, Duke," said Yuri. "When are you going to teach me Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Whenever you feel like learning it, kiddo," Duke answered. "I mean, I have a Dungeon Dice Monsters club at the school you could join."

"Yeah, but the only ones who go to those things are girls," said Yugi. "And they don't care about the game, they just wanna see you."

"I've been so busy at school I forgot," said Yuri. "Maybe I can attend next semester and learn."

"You really want to go back to school, don't you?" Yugi grimaced.

"As I said before, Yugi, more than anything."

"All right," said Yugi. "You are the High King after all. But just for one more semester."

"YES!" Yuri wanted to jump.

"Easy, easy," said the Royal Guards, still fastening more layers of plate onto Yuri's armor.

"May I come in?" Bakura asked, timidly peering from behind the gold-chased door.

"Bakura," said Yugi. "Come on in."

"Your Grace," Bakura bowed.

"How has life been treating you since we got rid of the spirit?"

"Quite well on the contrary," said Bakura. "The days are brighter. The grass is greener. The flowers smell much sweeter."

"Bakura smelling flowers?" Tristan cringed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear I helped on the matter," said Yuri.

"Indeed," said Bakura, "that spirit could have caused all kinds of trouble if he had your body. I am to understand you shared your body with a spirit too."

"Not a spirit," said Tristan. "A god."

"What? So it's true? Norman the Conqueror was inside that pendant?"

"He was, Bakura," Yuri said sadly. "But now it's gone."

"What happened?"

"The Pendant of the Kings shattered after the spirit of Norman the Conqueror took over my body and fought Ally, an assassin from the Sisterhood."

"The Teeth of Zorc?" said Bakura. "My, my, it's a good thing the Spirit of the Conqueror did what he did. They would have killed you."

"Yes, but what is Yuri going to do now that it's gone?" asked Duke. "There are still ten more out there not counting Denethon the Black, that traitor of an Eyar."

"It's okay," said Yugi. "We've got each other and the Spirit of the Puzzle. Remember guys we've defeated them before."

"But they always come back," said Tristan.

"Yeah, but when last we fought we didn't have this guy!" Joey said putting a friendly arm around Yuri's neck. "Not only did he end two of doze Sistahood assassins, he creamed all da monsters in the Pillar single handedly. And dey were da worst of daworst sent by Zorc."

"That's right," said Yugi. "If we stick together, our friendship can conquer any evil."

"Yeah, Yugi's right," said Joey. "Doze assassins don't stand a chance wit us around. Bring it on Zorc! We can handle any assassin, monster, or curse you shoot at us."

"True," said Duke. "But soon Yuri's going to have contend a curse far more potent than any spell Zorc can conjure. A curse not even our friendship can aid Yuri in."

"And what's that?"

"Marriage."

* * *

Confetti and rice rained down on Rassay as Yuri and Alexandra were paraded through the white-cobbled streets on the back of a white wagon being led by Pegai, beautiful winged horses from Stas's kingdom of Monde.

Once Yuri and Alexandra had their wedding at the chapel they walked into the Spire of the Kings to begin the coronation ceremony which lasted for hours.

The large doors of the throne room creaked open.

Jasmine and Mindy and Summer, and Felicity, now brides to Prince Jon and Prince Ryon, came out first, dressed in gowns of pink. They tossed rose petals on the floor making a path for Yuri's friends, the new Knights of the Termnnian Table. They were followed by a squad of Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers.

Then Yami came in, holding a black pillow with the famous Red Dragon Crown resting on it. Mai was walking beside him, holding a tiara of platinum and dotted with diamonds and brilliant jewels that floated around. It was called _Elentia alte Ulnai_ which in Celtran means Stars of the Queen.

Then the people in the throne room cheered once Yuri and Alexandra walked elegantly into the throne room arm in arm.

Antilles and Peter marched proudly behind them, both of them wearing armor of baby blue plate chased with gold and engraved with the sigil of the High King.

Yuri offered Alexandra his hand. She gracefully took it and they both climbed up the black, marble steps to the Diamond Throne.

Yami and Mai followed them with the crowns.

Yami looked down at Yuri and smiled joyfully. Though the day had come sooner than he had hoped, he felt relieved knowing that all his hard work and scheming to keep Yuri safe had finally paid off.

The baby boy he saw all those years ago, was now sitting atop the Diamond Throne. Yugi came out of the Puzzle and stood next to Yami in his phantom form. Yuri could see Yugi and nodded at him while his little friend raised a thumb in congratulations.

Yami held the Red Dragon Crown high above Yuri's head.

Serenity wiped her tears away with a handkerchief as she watched Yuri, a boy so close to her heart she could have called him her son, get crowned by the King of Games.

"I now declare, Prince Daveed 'Yuri' Delgado Wallcroft, Master of the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts, Lord of Men, and High King of Termnnia and all Her Kingdoms."

Yami placed the Red Dragon Crown on Yuri's brow.

"May his reign be blessed by the Goddesses."

Yuri took the tiara from Mai's pillow and held it high over Alexandra's head.

"I, High King Daveed of the House of Plantegrast and of the House of Delgado, by the grace of the Goddesses, choose my loving wife, Alexandra of the Houses Dragonheart and Von Klaus to rule by my side as Queen of Termnnia."

He placed the tiara on Alexandra's head.

Antilles grinned his horrible grin. Alexandra saw this from the throne and smiled back at him.

"May the Goddesses aid them both in ruling the people well!" declared Yami.

"Long Live the King!" shouted Antilles.

"Long Live the King!" the people shouted. "Long Live the King!"

A man in elegant robes of saffron chased with silver bowed before Yuri.

"Your Grace," he said getting up. "I am Professor Rubeus Wyrmlord of the Academy of Rassay for Gifted Children. And today, two of my best students from the elementary level would like to duel before you as a gift for your new rule. And the winner will be selected to go to the esteemed School of Kings."

"You may begin," said Yuri.

Two little Edlori boys wearing their school uniforms came out of the crowd and bowed.

"Oh, they're so adorable," said Alexandra.

The little boy with curled blond hair went red in the face and waved to the queen. They took their places before activating their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" they shouted.

They had 2000 Life Points.

"I will start first, Jacob," said the boy with curled blond hair named James. "I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode and place one card face down."

 **Beaver Warrior**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1500**

"You won't be going to the School of Kings playing monsters like that!" said Jacob. "I place two cards face down and then play Ray and Temperature in defense mode!"

A sun-looking monster took shape and almost filled the throne room. A wind with a face swirled around it.

 **Ray and Temperature**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"My draw!" said James. "I summon The All-Seeing White Tiger!"

"Well," said Alexandra. "Doesn't that bring back memories."

"Yeah," Yuri said sadly. "Makes we want to go back even more."

"Don't worry, my love. You'll get what's coming to you and more."

 **The All-Seeing White Tiger**

 **ATK/1300 DEF/500**

"I will attack your Ray and Temperature with my Beaver Warrior!" James announced.

"I don't think so!" said Jacob, just as the Beaver Warrior was in mid jump, ready to slash the Sun and North Wind with his diamond-shaped sword. "Reveal face-down card, The Reliable Guardian! This spell card will boost my monster's defense by seven hundred points!"

The North Wind blew Beaver Warrior away and then shot another gust of wind at James, dealing five hundred damage to his Life Points. He now stood at 1500.

A dull applause from the crowd after all the ruckus had settled down.

"I play a card face down and end my turn," said James.

"I summon, Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode!" shouted Jacob, after he drew his card, marking the beginning of his turn. His strong warrior came to the field wielding a magic sword of glowing blue steel and a guard and handle of gold.

 **Warrior Dai Grepher**

 **ATK/1700 DEF/1600**

"And now I activate my face down card, Reinforcements which I will use on my Ray and Temperature and boost their attack by five hundred points."

The two monsters attacked both of James's monsters for a combined total of seven hundred points, reducing James to 800 Life Points.

"Well, I can clearly see the winner here," Alexandra said, shoving a cupcake into her mouth from the platter beside her.

"Yeah, no doubt," said Yuri.

"My turn!" said James. He looked at his card. "Yes! I activate the ritual-spell card, War-Lion Ritual!"

"A ritual!" cried Jacob.

"That's right!" said James. "And I'm offering my Wolf Axewielder and my Silver Fang in order to summon Super War-Lion."

Wolf Axewielder and Silver Fang teleported to the field. Then a ghostly spirit in the form of a lion then manifested itself over the two monsters and grabbed them with its large clutches. It took their life forces and then became the creature.

The crowd gave another dull applause when the twelve-foot tall beast came onto the playing field.

A lion with tan fur and spots of dark brown with a long red mane roared and pounded its chest.

 **Super War-Lion**

 **ATK/2300 DEF/2100**

"Oh," said Alexandra. "I stand correct it. It looks like little James has the card to turn things around."

Yuri didn't answer her, for he felt his heart dropping sadly in his chest. The Super War-Lion was the monster card his old friend Nick went bonkers for. He remembered how crazy Nick went when the monster was too expensive for him to purchase. He missed his old friends so much.

Nick. Tyson. Carter. Patty; her little dog, Max. Jeannie…. And Crystal.

James attacked Ray and Temperature, dealing 1300 damage to Jacob. His Life Points dropped to 700 and then James ended the duel with Ookzai, a fiery spell that did 800 damage to a player's Life Points.

Jacob's points went to 0. He fell to his knees sadly. "No, how could I lose? I was so close to winning."

"James is the…" said Yuri. "I hate this. You two dueled amicably. You both can go to the school."

"Your Grace!" the two boys said happily. They then ran to each other and hugged, jumping up and down with joy.

Yuri went down from the throne and asked Yami to step down and join him.

"This day does not belong to just me, but to all who sacrificed everything to see this day come to fruition. But none sacrificed more than this man. Master Yu-Gi-Oh, my teacher and friend. It is thanks to him that I wear the crown and have been kept safe from those who would do me harm. And it is thanks to him that I have mastered Termnnia's most beloved game."

He held up his deck.

"I have encountered many duelists along my road here, but this man. He doesn't just play Duel Monsters. He is Duel Monsters!"

The crowd applauded.

"Yu-Gi-Oh means Game King. And this game is king around here. So, from hence forth. Duel Monsters will be known to men as…YU-GI-OH!"

Yuri held Yami's arm up high.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Not bad," said Jaden, standing in the crowd with his group. "Has a nice ring to it."

* * *

When the sun had set and the guests made their leave, Yuri and his friends had wine in the balcony of the top floor watching the Bay of Kings glistening below them.

"Ah, Yuri-boy," said Pegasus. "I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Oh, hello there," Yuri said looking down at Jocelia. "What's your name?"

"Jocelia Pegasus, Your Grace," the baby angel said lifting the hem of her skirt to do curtsy. "Pleased to meet you."

"She's so cute!" squealed Alexandra. "Oh, Pegasus, she's so well brought up."

"Gets it from her mother," said Jocelia's knight-champion.

"Ser Tiberius the Lion Knight," said Alexandra. "Father has told me so many stories about you. To think you're this little angel's champion."

"I had to beat two-score of honorable knights to achieve that honor," said Tiberius.

"I knew your mother, Jocelia," said Alexandra, squatting down to look at her eye-to-eye. "She was a good woman."

"Thank you, Your Grace," said Jocelia. "Are you two going to have kids?"

"Uh," Yuri babbled.

"Well, we might," said Alexandra. "Pegasus, may I steal your daughter for a second. Girl talk."

"Oh, by all means."

"Come, little one," said Alexandra.

"Yay," said Jocelia.

"Your Grace," said Zane. "If you're ever going back to school, I await our duel."

"I'm going back," said Yuri. "No doubt about it."

"Good," said Chazz. "Because I expect a rematch. Not to mention a good score of new packs came out introducing that new concept, Link Summoning. I can't wait to see what new monsters and spells I can use against you."

"That can work both ways, Chazz" said Alexandra. "Remember, there aren't going to be reprints, which means there's going to be a lot of cards none of us have ever seen before."

"Yuri!" said Yami, a young man in a Domino City school uniform walked beside him. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Link Summoning."

"We were," said Yuri.

"Well, I would like to introduce you to my newest student. Yuri. Everyone. This is Yusaku Fujiki. He was hand chosen by Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions to introduce the concept of Link Summoning. He will be attending the academy next semester."

"Yusaku," Yuri said shaking his hand.

"Your Grace," said Yusaku. "This is…wow."

"So, you're Link Summoning's official poster boy, huh?" said Chazz.

"You can say that," Yusaku said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "To be honest, I would rather be in my house hacking."

"You're a hacker?" Yuri asked.

"Yup, but then I met some people who introduced me to Duel Monsters-er-Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry, still need to get used to that name change. But it's a good name change."

"Well, welcome to the group nonetheless," said Jaden. "Those Link Summoning cards sound pretty sweet."

"Oh great," Syrus said, "More rules for me to learn."

"I could teach you," Yusaku said happily.

"More friends?" Alexandra whispered into Yuri's ear.

"Yeah," said Yuri. "But he'll be a friend I'm going to need. I have to learn how to Link Summon now."

"Well, there will be time for them later," said Alexandra. "Come. I want you to duel me."

"Duel you? But I don't have my cards."

"Who said anything about cards?" Alexandra grinned.

* * *

Yuri and Alexandra gasped for air once they tired themselves from their lovemaking. Alexandra kissed him a few more times before laying her head on his chest. Yuri rubbed the back of her head and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he panted. "Did I hurt you?"

"You were wonderful, dearest," said Alexandra. "You did beautifully." She sighed and have a long pause, staring out the window at the three moons which bathed their dark, candlelit chambers with dull silver. Alexandra grinned and kissed Yuri's neck. "I cannot believe we are here," she said. "At last you are the High King. And, I, your Queen."

"I can't believe it either," said Yuri. "A year ago, I was a weak flower. Now I rule an entire continent and wield three gods. I am quite lucky."

"I must say, I am quite lucky, too," said Alexandra. "How many women out there can say they've married a king. But the High King? I must have been born under a lucky star to have been blessed with this night. And a man like you, so loving, so gentle, to share it with."

"I thought I was going to be High King after my graduation from the Academy, but it seems with the sudden disappearance of both Solomon and Avellana the world has gone crazy."

"The Summoner of Dragons is a beloved icon of hope," said Alexandra. "Termnnia needs her and King Stefan to tie the knot and hopefully end hostilities with the Church."

Yuri made a grunt of displeasure. He freed himself from the walls of her womanhood and got out of bed to find a robe and a drink.

He had scratch marks on his back.

"Oh dear!" said Alexandra. "Did I do that?"

"Yeah," Yuri said, looking back at her. "You're really rough." He said it angrily though. He was still peeved at Avi's marriage with Stefan, the King of the North and archbishop of the Church.

"I know you despise the Church, Yuri. But sometimes, we have to learn to set aside our differences."

"Hmm," said Yuri, going downstairs to the kitchen.

Alexandra also got out of bed and wrapped a silk nightie over herself before joining Yuri for a drink.

As Yuri poured her a cup of wine there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Yuri.

"And how is my boy doing?" Ricky said hopping inside.

"Oh, it's you," said Alexandra.

"Ah, the blushing bride," Ricky hopped onto the counter. He sniffed the air. "Boy it's stifling in here. Wow, you two get it on quick."

"He can tell things like that?" Alexandra asked.

"With the lifestyle he leads, I'm not surprised," said Yuri. He drank the cool wine which refreshed his dry throat.

"May we, come in?" Jon asked.

"You Grace," Summer said bowing.

"Ah," said Ricky. "Another loving couple. Congrats on the tail, Prince Jon."

"Oh joy," said Summer. "He just had to be here."

"Not pleased with his company either?" Yuri asked.

"No, I'm not too fond of this little creature. I found him inside my underwear drawer as Jon and I prepared for your wedding earlier today."

"Ricky," Yuri spat. "Come on, man, stop it with this behavior."

"I can't help it," said Ricky. "I love girls."

Another knock at the door.

"Enter," said Alexandra.

Jaeyoung and Xifeng; Ryon and Felicity; Michael, Stas, and Marcel came inside, joined by Phoenix and Ezra and Dancer, Antoine, Kevin and Evelyn.

"Begging your pardon, Your Grace," said Stas, rolling in a wooden cart with glasses and a polished wooden box with gold trim. "But I come bearing a treat for us all. A bottle of my best brandy, passed down by my ancestors of Castle Mirkwood as a toast for this grand alliance and for a prosperous marriage and rule of our new High King and Queen."

"Aw, yeah," said Ricky. "Now it's a party."

"Oh, Stas," Alexandra said gleefully. "You old flatterer, you shouldn't have."

"Evelyn!" said Yuri, "Just the person I wanted to see."

"What could you want with me, Your Grace?"

"Ezra told me of your predicament with your parents."

"Oh?"

"I know how it feels, princess," said Alexandra. "I've been pressured to marry many times in my life. No woman should have to go through something like that, especially under pain of death."

"Come with me," said Yuri.

"We'll be here," said Marcel.

Yuri led Evelyn to his office while Stas poured drinks.

"I am sorry, too," said Yuri. He sat down behind his desk, opened a drawer and took out a roll of parchment. He began to scribble something with a purple quill. "I know this isn't the same as having me for a husband, but remember, Ser Kevin Garat took your late brother's place as a Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table."

"Yes," said Evelyn.

"Therefore, Elleria is an ally to the crown. You and your country will be well protected under the guard of the armies of the alliance and the God Cards. I will see to it, that your country receives the aid it needs after so many years of war with the North and the Church, who are now under the watch of the Termnnian people. Thanks to Avi's marriage with Stefan, they have no power over us anymore. At least, after we find her wherever she is."

"I hope she is all right," said Evelyn. "She became somewhat of a friend to me."

"We'll find her and her companions," said Yuri. He put the paper into an envelope and sealed it with hot burgundy wax. He pressed down on it with a stamp bearing the symbol of the High King.

"You and Ser Dancer are my friends," he said, handing her the letter. "You both will be put under my care. Your treasury will receive five hundred thousand gold Star Chips every year for the rest of our alliance, and, as I said earlier, your people will be under the guard of the God Cards. Show this to your parents and tell them that if anything happens to you, the alliance is over and they lose everything. The money. The armies. And the God Cards. Elleria is your home, and it shall be always."

"Oh, Yuri, I…"

"Don't say anything more, Evelyn," said Yuri. "I am loyal to my friends. I will never let them get hurt. You are free from your parents, who, might I add, are not fit to rule a country. Evelyn. I am putting you into power in Elleria."

"My parents would never…"

"Oh, they will. And they must. This is the order of the King of Kings. If they have a problem with that, I'm sure they can take it up with the Big Five who are still waiting for their money."

He flicked his wrist while handing her the letter. Evelyn took the envelope.

"May you and Ser Dancer have a happy marriage, Evelyn. Rule well."

Evelyn's lips trembled, She hugged Yuri and gave him a peck in the cheek. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, princess. Now come on, we've got a party in the kitchen and they're all waiting for us."

None of them found sleep that night. When the sun arose, they were herded into the dining hall by the senators for breakfast. Yuri found no peace while he had his meal, for photographers from Domino constantly snapped pictures of him and Alexandra dining together at the head of the table. It seemed surreal to see the High King, the queen, and the Knights of the Termnnian Table eating in their pajamas while celebrating their first day in office. Alexandra gave the photographers a peek of her shoulder for a tease. Yuri patted her on the forearm telling her to behave.

Soon Yugi and his gang arrived to join them. The cameras flashed so quickly it irritated Yuri. "ACK!" he screamed, shutting his eyes and blocking his face with his hand.

The Black Luster Soldiers shooed them all away to let the High King and his friends eat in peace. But that peace would not last long.

"My Lord!" a knight from the Royal Guard said coming into the dining hall with a basket.

"What's this?" asked Yuri.

"I bring urgent news from the South and from Thara."

"What is that?" said Jon, Summer was sitting on his lap.

"Oh, Goddesses, it smells terrible," Summer said pinching her nose.

There was a note on the basket that said: **To be opened by High King Yuri**

Yuri got up from his seat and walked to the other end of the table. A white cloth covered the basket. Yuri pulled the cloth over and heaved.

"OH GOD!" he cried out. "OH JESUS!"

Yugi ran for the basket. "What is it?" he cried.

"Yugi no!" Yuri pleaded.

Yugi saw the content and froze. He fell to the floor and landed on his butt. His eyes went pale and lifeless.

Jon told Summer to leave. She got off his lap and let him walk to the basket. He had a feeling he knew what was inside, but who's did it belong to?

Once he stood over the basket he took a deep breath and pulled out Solomon Muto's head.

* * *

A large meeting was held in the throne room. All the barons, lords, baronesses and ladies of Emboldor had gathered to hear the news of the horrid death of Master Solomon.

"Master Solomon," breathed the Lord of Hollow Rock. "What BASTARD is responsible for this!"

"There's news here," said the guard. "But this is not from the animal who sent Yuri the head. It's from the Princess of Frogs."

"Princess Rose?" Yuri said swiping the letter from his hands while sitting on his throne. He read it and when quiet. "So that's the way it is, huh?"

"What does it say?" Michael asked.

"King Hector was the one responsible for the capture of Avi and Grandpa," he announced loudly for all to hear.

The people chattered with fury and shock.

"The ones who imprisoned them and tortured them was a mercenary group called Shadow Company."

"I've heard of them," said Michael. "Father ran them out of business many years ago. They were undisciplined murderers."

"Apparently, they've resorted to taking dirty contracts doing jobs no one wants to do. And capturing Avi and killing their company was one of them."

"Wait, so, what of Master Aigami?" said Yugi.

"We can only assume the worst," said Yuri. "What I do know based on this letter from the princess, Avi and Solomon were being held in a stronghold in the Gray Hills. That stronghold belongs to Guy de la Tierra Sainte. The Duelist Hunter…. And Templar of the Church."

The crowd then erupted with anger.

"I KNEW IT!" Jon said, slamming his fist on the Royal Termnnian Table set out underneath the Diamond Throne. "FUCK AVI! THAT STUPID BITCH!"

"The Church had us all fooled, Jon," said Marcel. "Calm down."

"We at least knew aligning ourselves with the Church was a bad idea," said Yugi.

"Don't think Avi's the only one to blame here, Yugi," Yuri snarled.

"What? What did I have to do with this?"

"Grandpa was captured because they were looking for the Ancient Beasts! He was the only one who knew how to decipher those ancient codes. If you would have swallowed that stubborn pride of yours and convinced him to help me, he would have given me the location of those monsters!"

"But they're dangerous!"

"Now even more so because they're going to be in Hector's hands!" said Jon, again slamming the table. "If they killed Grandpa, it's because he's told them where they are already!"

"No…no that can't be. My Grandpa would never…."

"He probably did," said Yuri. "It says here they tortured Avi in order to break Master Solomon. She was one of his students remember. A friend of sorts. Solomon would never let those he loves suffer. Avi's torture must have been too much and he broke and deciphered the codes to make them stop."

"So if they killed Grandpa, do you think they killed Avi too?" Stas asked.

"Most likely," said Yuri. "Stefan only used the peace talks as a ruse to get Termnnia to lay off the Church while he led Avi to her doom. Once his new friend, Hector, got the Ancient Beasts he would be safe from Termnnia and the armies of our alliance."

"But you have the God Cards!" said Jaeyoung. "And what about those Titans Grandpa told you about. The ones who could tame and control the Ancient Beasts?"

"There are still thirteen of them out there, and I don't know where to start looking. The only one who knew about them was Grandpa and now he's dead. And the Divine Beasts would possibly destroy Termnnia if they fought the Ancient Beasts."

"So what should we do?' asked Stas.

"We must ride to the stronghold, find the maps and arrest Guy," said Ryon, slamming his fist on his palm. "That's what we must do!"

"He has a force of ten thousand men guarding the stronghold," said Yuri. "It's going to take an army to bring him to justice."

"And you have an army do you not?" said Antilles, standing beside Alexandra on her throne.

"But it is scattered, dear brother," said Peter, sitting at the Royal Table with Yuri's knights, for he was the Councilor of The High King. "Our armies are not yet prepared. It will take days."

"And?" said Alexandra. "Guy is not going anywhere."

"Oh, he is," said Yuri. "Princess Rose sent us not just a letter here, but every plot and ally Hector has at his whim. So far he has more than two hundred Houses aligned with him. And fourscore more soldiers with those mercenary companies and corsairs from the seas who have taken flag with him. Rose calculated that he has more than two million men. And they are all riding to the Gray Hills to get Guy out the stronghold and as a display of his new power."

"Our forces combined with be six hundred-thousand," said Alexandra. "What do we do?"

"You have the God Cards right, Yuri?" said Joey. "Summon them and wipe them out!"

"I can't," said Yuri. "A) Orcs are getting ready for war, so if we can find a way to get Hector's army to join our said the better. B) I feel weak."

"Why?" asked Antilles.

"Norman the Conqueror must have done a horrid toll on my husband," said Alexandra. "For the past few months he has complained of chest pains, dizziness, and he died once in his sleep."

"Yuri?" said Yami, who secretly took Yugi's place. "Are you okay?"

"I am," said Yuri. "But, Joey's right. I'm going to need the God Cards to scare Hector's men into joining us in the oncoming fight against the Orcs."

"Yuri if you summon all of them like this you could die, especially in your state."

"Have faith in me Yami."

He gave the Spirit of the Puzzle a wink. Yuri stood up and looked around at the people in the throne room.

"ASSEMBLE THE ARMY!" he announced.

The people in the throne room cheered. They were ready for war.

"Yuri," said Dancer. "It's going to take some time for our forces to prepare."

"I know," said Yuri. "So, I need you to lead a fighting force of Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers to hold them back until we can assemble our forces."

"How many can you spare?" Dancer asked.

"All of them," said Yuri.

"You can't do that, Your Grace" said Peter. "We need the city protected."

"The city has its guard does it not?" said Antilles.

"Yes, but Rassay's enemies do not fear the guard they fear the Black Luster Soldiers."

"There are still the Seven Swords Warriors guarding the city," said Antilles.

"And I can have Bruton protect the skies," said Alexandra. "Oh, do send for him, uncle. I haven't seen my Des Volstgalph in a while."

"So be it," said Peter. "Young King, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Go, Dancer," said Yuri. "Assemble your forces."

"At your command Your Grace," said Dancer.

"I am sorry your wedding with Evelyn is going to be postponed," said Yuri. "I had hoped you both would have departed for Elleria undisturbed. But the death of Master Solomon has changed everything."

"Evelyn can wait a little longer," said Dancer. "This must be done."

"All this for one man?" asked Peter.

"The maps are in the fortress," said Yuri. "And Avi might still be alive. We just have to find her. If anything happens to me…I believe the fate of the world will rest on her shoulders."

"Yuri what are you saying?" asked Yami.

"A tongue shriller than all the music calls "Yuri!" in the Gray Hills," The High King answered. "I fear I march to my end. But it must be done."


	103. The Heart-EartH Tournament

**Dancer**

* * *

"You're postponing our wedding?" Evelyn sobbed at Dancer, both still living in their private villa atop the city of Rassay.

"I really don't want to do this with you, Evelyn," Dancer said using a whetstone to sharpen his sword in front of the balcony with a grand view of the Rassay Colosseum where Yuri would oversee a Duel Monsters and jousting tournament before he left the city to find allies in the northern reaches of Emboldor.

His friends had already departed for their countries at dawn.

"A carriage back to Elleria has already been prepared for you," Dancer said. "See that you take it."

"Dancer, I can't go back without you?"

"You have Yuri's note, do you not?"

He put the sword back into its scabbard. And got up to prepare his gear for the games.

"You'd best leave," said he, "I'm not going to continue fighting with you about this, Evelyn."

"But you promised me that…"

"Things have changed!" Dancer shouted, silencing her. The vast halls amplified his shout twofold giving the Knight of Wine and Songs more authority over Evelyn.

Evelyn's lips trembled. She crossed her arms and quickly made an about face to turn her back on him.

"King Stefan has betrayed us," said Dancer. "Evelyn, not only are we at war with the North again, but we're fighting against the Church of Yeyu now. But this time, we have a High King who can deal with them."

"There are plenty of warriors to go fight against Guy in his stronghold!" shouted Evelyn. "Why you?"

"Because I am a soldier of Termnnia!" said Dancer. "These are orders from Yuri, and I am loyal to my High King. Besides, the princes have departed earlier today. They have ridden to their homes to collect their forces."

"A letter to their fathers cannot suffice?" Evelyn asked.

"It's not that simple, love," Dancer said, coming from behind to hug her. Evelyn swatted him away.

"Don't touch me!" she said, turning around furiously to glare at him.

"My friends are in command of the armies now," said Dancer. "That was the terms of the alliance. Remember, Master Yu-Gi-Oh promised the kings of Termnnia protection under the guard of the God Cards on the condition they surrender control of the armies to their sons."

"I know about the alliance," spat Evelyn.

"I'll be fine," he said looking into her eyes.

Evelyn blushed, smiled, and turned away. She could not resist his dark brown eyes sparkling like a chocolate diamond. It was his best weapon to use against Evelyn when she was angry.

"Ah, I've got you," he chuckled.

"I hate it when you do that," she giggled. "Just promise me, everything will be okay. Promise me that you'll come home. I want to marry you so badly."

"And we will be, my love. You have no reason to fear your parents anymore. It pains me that they put you up to this."

"And Yuri, too," said Evelyn. "I have never felt so embarrassed."

"Well, put that behind you now, Evelyn. You are the queen regent of Elleria now."

"Could you do me a favor, dearest?" Evelyn asked.

"Anything."

"Spend your last night before your ride to battle with me."

"I can't think of a better way to celebrate knocking down the competition than an evening with you."

Trumpets blared from the Grand Colosseum of Rassay. They both could hear the crowd cheering from within its massive walls of stone with carvings of ancient duelists and knights along the walls. The colorful banners waving atop the building waved gleefully against the beautiful blue sky.

"It's so huge," said Evelyn, walking towards the balcony. She placed her hands on the limestone railing covered with emerald green vines.

"You're going to fight the best knights in Emboldor in that?" she asked.

"No," Dancer answered, coming from behind her and kissing her neck. "I'm going to beat the best knights in Emboldor in that."

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"All hail High King Yuri and his wife, the lovely Alexandra Wallcroft Queen of Termnnia!" shouted a herald from the King's Balcony once Yuri entered his private seating with Alexandra in arm.

Alexandra got a few complimentary whistles as she glimmered beside Yuri in a cape of gold and wearing a white leotard with flowery designs. Her hair went down her left shoulder in a long braid.

Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Pegasus with Jocelia in hand and Tiberius and Gekko following.

Alexandra's uncles' Peter and Antilles strolled in after them. Her cousin, Dalaris Dragonslayer surprisingly came out with them as well.

"Cousin!" said Alexandra, taking her seat beside Yuri. "When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago," Dalaris responded, sitting with Antilles. "Congratulations on being Queen. And you, as well, Yuri. High King of Termnnia. What an honor."

"Thank you," said Yuri. "So tell me, Dalaris, why do they call you Dragonslayer?"

"Isn't the name obvious, Your Grace?" Antilles answered brusquely. "She killed a True Dragon in her youth."

"No kidding?" said Yuri. "And what kind of dragon was it?"

"That is a topic best left alone," Antilles said, silencing Dalaris with a wave of his hand before she spoke.

"Forgive me Your Grace," Dalaris said bowing. "Family matters."

"We are family now are we not?"

"By marriage, yes," Antilles said, turning to look at Yuri. "But the grim tale of my daughter and the True Dragon she has slain is a farce best kept within our flesh and blood."

"I-I understand, Antilles," said Yuri. "I did not mean to offend."

"There are some secrets in this world that are better left unsaid," said Antilles. "Pardon me, Your Grace. I did not mean to snap at you, but it is very delicate business."

The people hooted and whistled once Mai followed dressed in a gown of white with a headdress peacock feathers.

"My Lady, you look most exquisite this day," said Peter.

"That's putting it mildly," Ricky agreed, hopping up and down, Yuri's armored shoulder.

"Easy," Yuri whispered. "You misbehave and I'm throwing you outside."

"You are too kind Councilor," Mai said, sitting beside the small man. "Yuri must have a lot of confidence in you to have named you Councilor, the Left Hand of the King."

"One day," he assured her as he poured himself wine with a glass pitcher, "one day, My Lady, I will move onward to the Right Hand."

"Is that so?" said Mai. "And how soon may that be Little Man?"

Peter looked at her with cunning in his grin and in his beady brown eyes. "Soon."

"So, what's the objective to this, Master?" Yuri asked, leaning towards Yami.

"The jousters chestplates carry 1500 Life Points. Each hit from the opponent's lance is minus five hundred Life Points. The one who deducts their opponent's Life Points, or, knocks them off their horse is the winner."

"That's all?" Yuri asked.

"No, that's not all," said Seto. "The knights each select one monster to join them in the tilt. The monster appears next to them as a Phantom. It forces the jousters to think on their feet, because the monsters will attempt to knock the riders off as well."

"How do you defend against a monster?" Yuri asked.

"That's up to the knight," said Seto. "There is no magic way to get them not to dehorse you."

A roar of trumpets blasted across the arena. The herald stood and made his announcement.

"Presenting the first tilt of the evening! From the East Gate! I present to you, Ser Dancer of the House Firewing, The Knight of Wine and Song!"

Dancer rode out into the stadium atop his white armored stallion. There were silver bells jangling on the beautiful snowy white mane. He wore his silver armor as he usually does when he jousts.

"Yeah, Dancer!" Yuri cheered.

"You seem rather excited," said Pegasus. "Have you ever seen a Duel Monsters joust before?"

"A Duel Monster's Joust?" Yuri asked.

"By that expression, I guess not," Pegasus chuckled.

"Don't spoil the fun, father," said Gekko. "Let Yuri enjoy the surprise."

"And presenting, from the West Gate," cried the Herald. "The Captain of the Guard himself, Joey Wheeler come forth and prove your worth!"

"O, joy," grumbled Seto.

Joey came riding out of the gates atop a black warhorse in jet black armor resembling a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey was armored from head to hell in colossal black enameled plate which faded to dark red on the trim. His head covered in his helmet crested with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon mounted on top enameled black with red sparkling rubies for eyes. He had a long black cape with red on the underside fastened to his gorget. The lance he carried was black with the top carved into a Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head with glowing red eyes and red smoke spewing from its mouth.

He held up his lance as his horse took a few laps around the stadium sands so the crowd could admire him.

They cheered and whistled for him. Then, Dancer and Joey walked in circles around each other.

"It's going to be hard for Dancer to unseat that," Alexis said, sitting in the front row with Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"Joey Wheeler may have been a legend back in his day," said Antoine, "but this is Dancer's time now. There is no better knight to pass to the torch to."

"You seem so sure," said Ezra.

Phoenix, who sat beside her, brought her had to her lips and kissed it.

"We shall see if Dancer has what it takes to dehorse the champion of the colosseum," she said.

"Oh boy!" said Jocelia. "Ser Dancer Firewing sure is handsome!"

"You have already chosen a favorite?" Alexandra asked. "Come, sit with me, little one."

"May I sit with the queen, papa?" Jocelia asked sweetly.

"I don't see why not," Pegasus said letting Jocelia take her seat with the king and queen.

"Did you go to school with him?" Jocelia asked as Alexandra picked her up and seated her on her lap.

"We did," said Yuri. "He's an okay, duelist. His girlfriend is way better though."

"Who would that be?" Jocelia asked.

"That girl in the front row with the long curly black hair," said Yuri.

"With the red ribbon?"

"That's the one," said Alexandra. "They are going to be married when they go home."

As she said that, Dancer finished trotting around the sands with his white stallion and then he reached into a compartment in his cape and placed it on the tip of his lance. He rode to the King's Balcony and handed whatever it was to Evelyn.

The crowd erupted with playful laughter when they saw that Dancer was presenting her a white lace garter with blue silk butterflies.

Evelyn blushed and laughed while hid her face in her hands before she took the token. She lifted her dress and put her leg on the railing to put it on in front of Dancer.

The crowd applauded. Women cried; heartbroken that the arguably most handsome knight in Termnnia had already found his love in the Ellerian princess.

"Their romance never ceases to amaze me," said Yuri.

"Will you ever be that romantic with me, Your Grace?" Alexandra teased.

Evelyn blew Dancer a kiss before the trumpets blared again announcing the start of their tilt.

"Aren't they a wonderful couple!" shouted the herald. "May the Goddesses bless their marriage for years to come. And now, riders, take your positions!"

Joey and Dancer shook hands and then rode off to their places on the lanes. Once they got there, the crowd cheered loudly, for now was the time to choose a monster.

Joey held out his arm and then a Duel Disk magically morphed from his vambrace. Dancer did the same as well.

"I summon!" shouted Joey, holding up his card, "Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"

The crowd cheered and children screamed in panic once the mighty beast took form beside Joey.

"What the!" cried Yuri. "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Joey's a champion jouster," said Yami. "Once a rider reaches that level he or she can summon anything they want."

"How is Dancer going to defend himself against that!" Yuri asked.

"Let's see," said Alexandra.

Jocelia squeaked with excitement of her lap. Alexandra kissed the top of her head.

"Dancer!" shouted the herald. "Choose your monster!"

Dancer nodded. "I choose a Fusion Summon!" he shouted holding up two cards.

Kanan the Swordmistress and Firewing Pegasus. The cards started glowing blue and he crossed them over one another for the fusion summon.

Kanan appeared riding atop Firewing Pegasus, save its hair was white and its flaming wings and mane were bright blue. Kanan had a long ponytail and wore racy armor of silver plate with a short, glittery white cape. She held out her sword and it was engulfed in blue flames.

"Behold!" shouted the herald. "Dancer summoned Lady Kanan the Knight of the Firewing as his monster!"

"My Lady Kanan," said Yuri.

"What are you going on about?" said Alexandra.

"Back at school the guys and I talked about card crushes, female Yu-Gi-Oh Monsters who made us feel special on the inside."

"You mean get a rise out of your cocks?"

"Say what?" gasped Jocelia.

"Watch it," said Yuri. "You've got a young one with you."

"Forgive me Jocey," said Alexandra. "I keep forgetting we're not at school anymore. I just said one of the fifteen naughty words."

"I thought there were only seven," said Jocelia.

"Not if you're in college," Alexandra said with a wink. "Anyway, what where you saying, Yuri?"

"Well, card crushes. My card was Kanan the Swordmistress. I keep her in the second deck case I had back in school, you know, where I keep my special cards. I called her Lady Kanan. I believe Michael's was Archfiend Empress. Jon's was G.B Hunter," Yuri laughed. "Chumley had one too, only his was a spell card. Dian Keto the Cure Master."

"You mean Dian Keto is a woman?" Alexandra asked. "I always thought the being in the card was a man."

"Yup, and Yugi's was the Dark Magician Girl,"

"Uh," said Yami, "well, I uh…"

Jocelia laughed. "I remember hearing something about card crushes," she said. "My friend Rose the Princess of Frogs told me her Des Frog was hers. She said there was a handsome prince inside each of them. I hope to see her again."

"You will," said Yuri. "After we defeat my cousin, Hector. I'm taking everything away from him. You'll see."

A horn blew.

Joey's dragon roared and Kanan's steed neighed loudly.

The two riders lowered their lances and then charged.

The dragon caused the stadium to shake violently with each step. It opened its mouth, ready to devour Dancer who was gaining speed down the lanes. The young knight didn't seem to care. Kanan rode from behind and used her sword to scare Meteor Black Comet Dragon away.

Joey emerged from a wall of flames left behind from the fiery wings of the dragon he summoned. Dancer was so confused. His confidence faded. One moment he saw Meteor Black Comet Dragon get scared off and going to battle Kanan and the next there was Joey.

WHAM!

"Ugh!" Dancer cried out. Joey's lance hit him hard on the chest.

Evelyn stood from her seat and cried out in shock. A direct hit, but Dancer was strong enough to remain atop his horse. Still, he took a hit and his Life Points went down to 1000.

"Hut, hut, hut, hut!" Joey shouted, calling back his dragon.

The dragon roared and backed off. Kanan, made a clicking sound to get her fiery-winged steed to trot back alongside Dancer.

"Oooooooh," went the crowd as Dancer and Joey charged at one another again. The Comet Dragon stomped at Dancer again and raised his claw ready to swipe him away.

Dancer wanted to shield himself from the oncoming attack but he knew if he took his eyes off of Joey for a second he would get another strike to the chest and lose more Life Points, or the tilt itself if he got knocked off his horse.

And Joey was coming in faster and more determined to knock young Dancer off the horse.

Kanan and her steed jolted past Dancer. She slashed the dragon in the hand sending him away.

Now it was Dancer and Joey alone.

"Come on Dancer!" Antoine cheered, clapping his hands. "Knock his ass off!"

WHACK!

Both lances missed their mark, though Joey took a hit on his shield. They got into position and charged again.

"Oooooooh!" went the crowd again.

Their monsters tried again to cause distraction, but Dancer was so used to the battles they had that his eyes were now glued onto Joey.

But then Meteor Black Comet Dragon's tail got in the way for what felt like a second. And like a curtain rising, the tail lifted and revealed Joey.

WHAM!

Direct hit on Dancer. Another 500 points lost. Now the young knight was at 500. One more hit and he was done. He needed to get Joey dehorsed if he hoped to make it to the next round.

Dancer felt like his chest was going to burst. Joey was a heavy hitter and the dragon-headed lance being pushed by such momentum was like taking a bullet to the chest.

"My Lady," said Dancer to Kana. "I need you to fight your hardest. Keep that dragon off me."

Kanan nodded in agreement.

Joey and Dancer then rode to their lanes and charged again. Their horses galloped with all their might.

Their monsters were ready to attack.

The Meteor Black Comet Dragon roared and stomped toward Dancer. Kanan galloped by, and slashed the creature back then attempted to hit Joey with her shield. It distracted him enough for Dancer to aim and make his mark.

WHAM!

"AW GEEZ!" Joey shouted, taking a direct hit on the chest.

The crowd jeered. The women jumped to their feet and started chanting Dancer's name. Dancer's stallion trotted around the sands victoriously. He held out his arms, hands still clutching his sword and shield, and waved to the crowd while giving a mighty battle cry.

"YES!" shouted Evelyn. She clapped.

"Yeah!" cheered Antoine. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Don't get cocky, young knight," Alexandra said over Jocelia's happy cries.

"Did you see, Your Grace!" Jocelia said looking at Yuri. "Did you see!"

"I think Ser Dancer has just gained an admirer," said Alexandra.

Again, Joey and Dancer took place at the end of the pavilion.

"Ooooooh!" went the crowd.

WHACK!

"NYEH!" Joey shouted as he flipped off his horse and fell to the ground.

"Ser Dancer is the victor!" shouted the herald.

The crowd got on their feet and the phantom monsters vanished. Dancer removed his helmet and dropped his weapons. He walked about in circles basking in the admiration of the crowd. He looked at the balcony to see his love. She was jumping with joy, blowing him kisses.

Joey got up and massaged his collarbone. It snapped from the fall, but Elvish medicine would make it heal in the morning.

"Congratulations," said Joey, shaking hands with Dancer. "Looks like I just passed da torch."

"Thank you, Joey," Dancer went to his knees. "Thank you for an honorable tilt."

Dancer had only a few moments to rest before his next match. He jousted against the best knights in Rassay and was the finalist.

He, again, basked in the crowd's admiration after he toppled Ser Degor Redwood the Wasp of Buckletree.

Again, he looked to the King's Balcony to look upon the loving face of his future wife, so full of joy she was shedding tears.

"FOR YOU!" he shouted, dramatically pointing at her.

He then noticed something. There was an empty seat in the balcony.

Another blare of trumpets thundered across the Colosseum.

"AND NOW!" shouted the herald. "Ser Dancer, you have faced the best knights in the country. For this, you have earned the honor of fighting the one and only Eradicator of Anubis!"

"What?" Dancer gasped, losing all his breath.

Evelyn looked around in the King's Balcony and spotted the empty seat.

The trumpets thundered again as the West Gate opened. Rose petals fell like red rain onto the sands.

The crowd erupted into a loud and booming applause as a knight in gold, gem-encrusted armor with a white cloth-of-gold cape and a sword of light-forged steel entered the arena.

"YURI!" shouted Dancer. "The prize of the tournament is a fight with you?"

"Indeed," said Yuri. "I need a warm up before going into battle. And who better to spar against than the best knight in Elleria and Emboldor. The Champion of the Grand Colosseum. Not many people have risen to the rank of Champion in Termnnia. It is a title only few warriors have been blessed with. If you beat me, you could skip to the rank of Legend."

"Your Grace," said Dancer. "I could hurt you?"

"HA! Does that mean you think you're better than me?" Yuri sneered flipping his sword around in circles with his wrist.

His shield had gold wings and gold spikes with a mirrored surface that had the insignia of the High King embedded in diamonds. His name was laser engraved onto the surface.

"Yuri don't do this?" Dancer begged.

"Don't go easy on me, Dancer," said Yuri. "If I detect you're not at your best, I will kill you in front of Evelyn."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Life is not fair," Yuri moaned sadly. "Just when you think you mean something in this world, you learn you are just a pawn in someone else's game."

"What are you talking about, Yuri?"

"I'm going to miss you, Dancer. Let's put up a good fight. Could you at least give me that? The honor of having a great fight?"

"What are you talking about, Yuri?"

"See to it that Lady Avi is taken care of. We need her now more than ever."

He walked to Dancer and whispered something in his ear.

"What do you suppose they're saying?" Phoenix asked.

"I wish I knew," said Evelyn. "But do mine eyes deceive me? Or is Dancer sobbing?"

"Probably fighting my husband is too much for him," Alexandra said sitting next to Evelyn. Jocelia followed to join them and sat again on Alexandra's lap.

"Wow," she said, "I hope one day I'll marry a handsome knight in golden armor like Yuri!"

"Perhaps you will, little one." Alexandra kissed the top of her head again and patted it.

"My Dancer is no coward, Your Grace," said Evelyn. "I think the honor of them fighting in a stage such as this is emotional. Dancer has always wanted to fight in this arena since he was a boy squiring for Ser Mandred the Black Paladin of Elleria. He just dehorsed the Captain of the Guard, Joey Wheeler, a soldier he has admired since childhood. Now he faces one of his dearest friends, and the High King. Yuri."

"They shake hands," said Alexandra. "What do you say, Evelyn? A thousand gold Star Chips on my husband."

"Hah! You're on. I wager a thousand on mine."

"It was an honor, Daveed." Dancer blinked his tears away. "I wish there was another way."

"Let's do this," said Yuri. "But we won't be fighting alone."

He raised his sword to the air and summoned Black Tyranno.

Dancer took a few steps back, put on his helmet and then summoned Legendary General Kanan.

"My Lady Kanan," Yuri whispered.

Kanan the Swordmistress' other form smiled and bowed.

Yuri put on his helmet. It was winged at the sides and the top crested with gold statues of Obelisk, Slifer and Ra. A long white plume protruded from behind them and arched down to Yuri's back.

"Ready, Yuri!" shouted Dancer. He unsheathed his twin black blades. "I'm going to give this all I've got."

Black Tyranno roared as he stood behind Yuri.

"Good!" shouted Yuri. "Because if you do, Evelyn's going to be a widow before she even gets married."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Ser Gerhalos had ridden for days into the deepest parts of Thara. Past the Great White Mountains and into the fields of the kingdom of Katina. The Magician's Realm. Home of the Citadel and former heart of the elvish empire before the days of Norman the Conqueror and the awakening of Men.

Avi still lay asleep in his arms, wrapped in his cloth-of-gold cape like a baby in swaddling clothes.

When it would get dark, he made camp and spoon-fed her soup with the meat of rabbits and venison he recently hunted. After she ate her fill she would go right back to sleep with only a weak 'thank you' escaping her dry, bloodied lips.

"I will make them pay for what they have done to you, Avi." Ser Gerhalos would always say at the end of the day.

He petted her hair, once long and flowing down to her back like a golden river now horribly sheared off to her ears. He held her close and moaned with sorrow.

"I am sorry this happened to you. I failed as your champion. Mayhaps, you will find a more suitable warrior amongst the Elves."

He licked her face again. Then, with all his might. He removed the metal anti-magic collar around her neck.

"Chaining her up like a common dog!" he growled, throwing the collar into the woods. "I will kill them all!"

After he had picked up camp and got back atop his warhorse, which he had won from a murdering mercenary when he and Avi were apart and rode into an open field dotted with rocks an occasional pine, castle ruins, and outlined by the bluish-white majesty of the Great White Mountains far behind him.

He looked around the field looking for the landmark he had heard so much about during his travels.

The famous Black Stones of Katina Fields. Those were said to be the gateway in Kaledras, the ancient elven city hidden deep in the forests.

Avi stirred in his arms. Her weariness was wearing off, thank the Goddesses, but she would still be too weak to summon her dragons should they run into danger. Ser Gerhahos lost his sword in the falls and most of his gear.

"Black Stones!" he growled. "Where are those cursed Black Stones!"

A rumble in the sky answered his calls. It did not sound like anything natural. His heart gave a heave when he realized that the rumble in the sky was mechanical. He turned to where the rumbling came from and saw an aerial vehicle held up by propellers thundering towards him. Then, from the forest, emerged a convoy of jeeps and armored vehicles.

"Shadow Company!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "Damn, they have found me!"

He kicked his horse into a run. But the beast could not outrun the aerial ship hovering above him, and the jeeps were getting closer and closer. They were so close that he could see the soldiers and their weapons.

"Heathanous mercenaries!" Ser Gerhalos growled. "They are not supposed to be in these lands!"

A door in the airship opened. A sniper, clad in a tactical leather suit black as night with a black mask with one green optic sat on the railing and took out his rifle.

"YAH!" Ser Gerhalos, snapping the reins to get his warhorse to gallop faster.

The sniper fired. He missed. He fired again. The bullet struck Ser Gerhalos's shoulder armor.

Commander Knox rode inside an APC which stood at the top of a hill overlooking the operation to recapture Avi and kill Ser Gerhalos.

"Citadel this is Night Owl," said the helicopter pilot. "I've got visual on the cat man and the Summoner of Dragons."

"Citadel, Predator-Actual," said a drone pilot. "We've got a good view of Katina Fields from here. Ser Gerhalos and the Summoner have been tagged by the drone. They're not going to escape from us this time."

"Good," Commander Knox said taking a sip of coffee from his white mug. "Kill the cat man and get the bitch so we can go home. I'm tired of being in the fairytale lands."

"You said it, Commander."

Ser Gerhalos roared below. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!"

Bullets whooshed by him, barely missing him. Shadow Company was shooting everything they had at him. He looked down at Avi.

"Avi!" said Ser Gerhalos. "Wake up! You have to summon your dragons now!"

Avi merely croaked in his arms.

"Avi please!" Ser Gerhalos pleaded. "I can't let them take you again! Wake up!"

The bullets hit his horse. The beast neighed one last time and flipped over knocking Ser Gerhalos and Avi to the ground.

"NO!" he shouted, crawling towards her to pick her up. "Leave her alone!"

More bullets cracked his armor. His large pauldron shattered at last. The soldiers jumped out of their vehicles and fired their weapons. The bullets could not pierce Ser Gerhalos's armor.

He took advantage of the fact that they did not aim for his head and started to attack, tearing them limb from limb. But he felt a familiar prick on his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah!" said the abbot of the Domino City Chapel, coming out of one of the jeeps with his dart gun. "How many times must you and I go through this?"

"No!" Ser Gerhalos got to his knees, trying to fight back the sedative coursing through his veins.

"We got them now!"

"We got 'em! We got 'em!"

"Beers are on me tonight, boys," said Commander Knox on the radio. "Don't spoil them too much."

"Oh, I won't," said the abbot. He unwrapped Avi from the cloak and flipped her to her back

"Leave her alone!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"Consider the wedding off Ms. Avi. Your job is done," said the abbot.

But then. A horn echoed across the fields from the forest.

Suddenly an arrow flew from the trees and struck a soldier in the chest. It pierced through his chestplate and struck his heart.

 _Boing-oing-oing_ it went as it vibrated from the impact. The soldier grunted as he fell back.

More flew out and took down the rest.

Then, Aigami came riding out of the forest on a white horse. He was followed by a cavalry of a hundred warriors wearing armor of leather with layers of silver plate and draped in navy blue sashes and capes chased and trimmed in white.

The bannermen held their colors high leading the charge into battle. The exotic horn blew again.

"Elves!" shouted Night Owl. "Fucking Elves!"

Arrows flew from the forest as a hundred more Elven warriors rode out from the trees on all sides of the fields.

Spears sang through the air and jabbed through the tactical armor of the vile mercenaries who were defiling the land of the Elves with their destructive technology. From the west, an Eldori shot out of the trees atop a red Duel Runner.

"Ser Yusei!" gasped Ser Gerhalos.

A heavenly roar erupted from the mountains. Yusei's Stardust Dragon swooped down from the clouds that covered their peaks and fired a sparkling blue energy beam at the Shadow Company helicopter.

The Elves skewered more mercenaries with their javelins, halberds, and spears. Pyromancers shot powerful balls of fire from their hands and decimated Shadow Company's vehicles.

So confused by the chaos, the abbot failed to see Ser Gerhalos regain his strength. The Leogai picked him up and bit his head off, and he did it slowly to make him suffer.

"Aw, you've gotta be shitting me," said Commander Knox, watching his men get slaughtered by the Elves in the fields below on the glass display screens. "That isn't right!"

He put the radio to his mouth and shouted. "What the hell do I pay you for? You are highly trained soldiers with the most advanced weaponry in Termnnia, and you can't fight off Woodland Elves with bows and arrows!"

"If I were you, Commander," said Lions. "I suggest we make a retreat. It's clear the Elves are going to be taking care of Avi. Let us regroup and come back for them later."

"No! She's right there!"

"Yes, right there and surrounded by hundreds of Elves, a dragon, and an Eyar. Think for once in your life, Knox!"

Commander Knox growled and snarled like an angry rhino. "All units, retreat."

"We can take them!"

"That's an order!" Knox shouted.

"All units, cease fire and make a break for the Eltuvi Forest," said a rescue team. "Pop smoke to mark your location. Birds will be inbound. E-T-A five minutes."

"This isn't over, Summoner," said Commander Knox. "After everything comes into fruition, not even the Elves, your dragons, or the God Cards can save you."

The APC turned around and drove back into the forest alongside the fleeing men.

Yusei and Aigami rode towards Ser Gerhalos.

"Where have you been?' Aigami asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Ser Gerhalos said, picking Avi up from the ground and cradling her once more. "For someone with so much power, you failed miserably in keeping Lady Avi safe from these vermin."

"They had anti-magic technology at their disposal," said Aigami. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Even their foul technology has proven superior over the Eyar," Yusei said sadly. "This is truly a dark time."

Stardust Dragon swooped over the fields searching for more foes.

"Not just yet," said an Elf riding towards them atop a Pegasus with silver bells on its mane. He looked at Avi, asleep in the Leogai's arms.

"Ser Gerhalos," said Aigami. "This is King Erthond of the Great White Mountains. Ruler of the Woodland Elves. He has some news Lady Avi might want to hear."

Ser Gerhalos followed Aigami, Yusei, and King Erthond into the forest with trees that arched over for miles to conceal a canyon with towering waterfalls pouring into a city forgotten by Men.

"Welcome to Kaledras," said Aigami.

"So what business did you hope to find here?" Ser Gerhalos asked, following a narrow dirt path on the face of the cliffs.

"I had hoped to raise an army," said Aigami. "But the Elves refuse to fight."

"Against who?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Guy de la Tierra Sainte," said Yusei, pushing his Duel Runner down the dirt path. "The Church of Yeyu was behind the capture and torture of Avi and the murder of Master Solomon. While I was back in Rasaay to oversee the coronation of High King Yuri, Master Solomon's head was sent to Yuri as a wedding gift."

"The cowards!" said Ser Gerhalos.

"Yuri amassed an army in most of Northern Emboldor," said Aigami.

"You mean the side of Emboldor that has not turned tail and went to the Boy King of the Coasts?" growled Ser Gerhalos.

"You can say that," said Yusei. "Yuri seeks allies to help us fend off Hector and his army who march upon Guy's stronghold to recover him and the maps to the Ancient Beasts."

"But an army of that size will take days to assemble," said Ser Gerhalos. Hector's kingdom is but a short ride to the Gray Hills."

"High King Yuri sent Ser Dancer of Elleria to lead the Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers of Rassay in an attempt to hold off Hector's forces. They are fifty thousand strong."

"And Hector's forces are two million strong!" said Ser Gerhalos. "It won't be enough!"

"No," said Yusei. "That is why myself and the Knights of the Crimson Dragon will be riding to the gray hills with our dragons. Hopefully, our beasts will be enough to hold back Hector's troops before Yuri makes it back with the alliance assembled."

"Your Grace," Ser Gerhalos said looking at the Elven king. "You control the armies of all the Elves of Termnnia. Perhaps there is a way you could…"

"No!" said King Erthond. "I need my troops here to protect the realm of my people. Now that those modern mercenaries know where to find us, my city and my kingdom are in grave danger. I need every bow and every sword at my command."

"But My Lord…"

"We are not part of this alliance, Ser Gerhalos," King Erthond said as they entered the city. "Clearly the Ruler of Men has no need for our aid!"

"But father!" cried Erthond's daughter Taarie sprinting quickly toward the soldiers as they entered through the city gates. "Listen to what Master Yusei has to say."

"There's nothing more that can be said," said one of Yusei's knights, Jack Atlas-Knight of the Red Dragon Archfiend. "Your father is a stubborn one, Taarie."

"Very stubborn," said Akiza Izinkski Knight of the Black Rose.

"I've tried all I could," said Crow Hogan. "Looks like we ride to the Gray Hills alone."

"So be it," said Yusei.

"I'm going with them!" said Taarie.

"You will do no such thing," said Erthond, climbing off his Pegasus.

"I can fight!"

"NO!"

Taarie stood her ground.

"If you leave with them on the morrow, Taarie, don't you ever come back. I will say no more."

He snapped his fingers to call two Elves with a gurney for Avi.

"These Elves will help clean her up," Erthond said to Ser Gerhalos. "They will not harm her."

"Is that?" said Crow, watching Ser Gerhalos put Avi on the gurney.

"The Summoner of Dragons in the flesh," Jack Atlas said crossing his arms. "Though I thought she'd sport a more decent hair cut."

"She had beautiful hair," Ser Gehalos assured him. "But she lost it on the count of her tormentors in the fort of Guy de la Tierra Sainte, who tried to have me killed as well. The Church sent a Templar to keep an eye on us,"

"Fira?" said Aigami. "Where is she?"

"In one of the Nine Hells!" said Ser Gerhalos. "I removed her head as she hunted Avi down with dogs like common game. I can only pray she's in the deepest pit with Zorc himself."

"Ser Knight," said Taarie. "We do not speak his name here. The Dark Master has been a mortal enemy of my people."

"Where are the others, Master Aigami?' said Ser Gerhalos. "Ser Damien, Ser Arthur, young Tordo, and Aldara?"

Aigami pursed his lips.

"What happened?"

"They're all gone," said Aigami. "Save for Aldara. She and I escaped the caves of the temple. But…The dwarf betrayed Ser Damien and Luster Dragon to their end. Ser Arthur was gunned down, and now Paradius has his corpse and is doing who-knows-what to it. Tordo was killed in a fall at the White Palace after the peace conferance. Many claim that it was an accident, but with all that's been going on, I say it was murder. And poor Baby Tiragon was kidnapped by a dragon hunter named Ushio."

"How do you know this?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"He's an Eyar," said Yusei. "He can communicate with monsters. Recently, the little dragon sent out a distress call. I don't blame Aldara for leaving us so quickly. This Ushio guy is a pretty bad dude. He's the twin brother of a friend of mine, an officer in the Domino City PD. Ushio threatened to send his mercenary goons after us for the rest of our lives if we didn't sell him our dragons."

"Right," scoffed Jack Atlas. "As if we were going to do that. The bloke then sold Akiza out to the Church to get his revenge and got her kidnapped by King Forrest who…had his fun with her before leaving her locked in a tower for the rest of her days."

"Turns out he's an even bigger fool than we thought," Akiza grinned. "He forgot I had an angry Black Rose Dragon looking to find me, which, she did, eventually. Yusei and his Stardust Dragon destroyed a garrison of five hundred."

"Thus is the power of a True Dragon," Ser Gerhalos agreed. "Now I know why the Church sought out to destroy the True Dragons in the Inquisition."

"Yeah, well, I have a strong feeling they are about to return," Yusei said, turning to look at Avi being carried away into an infirmary up a towering tree. "Some have started calling her the Herald of Saafani."

"What does that mean?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"It means Saafani has chosen Avellana as the harbinger of the return of the True Dragons in Termnnia," said Aigami. "And there couldn't be at a more impeccable time. The Church uses machines; and Orcs build ships ready to sail to our lands for a conquest. Of what, Goddesses only know. We're going to need the god-like power of the True Dragons to fend them off."

"I will do what I can to keep her safe," said Ser Gerhalos. "This time, I will not fail."

* * *

Yuri and Dancer circled one another in the sands. Dancer elegantly spun his swords around to try and catch Yuri off guard.

Black Tyranno snarled taking gigantic steps that mimicked Yuri's.

Legendary General Kanan banged her sword on her tower shield.

Dancer made the first move. Yuri blocked his first sword with his light-forged blade. The divine sword sparked from the impact.

The crowd cheered, pleased that the match was finally taking place.

Dancer attempted to attack with his other sword, but Yuri blocked it with his shield. Kanan attempted to get Yuri from his exposed left flank but she was swatted away by Black Tyranno's tail.

It roared triumphantly.

Yuri kicked Dancer in the chest and backed up allowing Black Tyranno to step forward to make an attack.

Dancer rolled out of the way as the jaws snapped, missing him by inches. He performed another graceful roll under the dinosaur Duel Monster and double slashed both of Black Tyranno's ankles with an elegant spin.

Black Tyranno roared and fell to the ground. Dust flew all around him.

"Oh!" groaned the crowd. Amazed that Dancer handled himself well against Yuri's signature creature.

As Dancer basked in the realization he injured Black Tyranno, Yuri took the moment to strike.

Dancer saw this and blocked. More sparks from Yuri's blade erupted all around them.

"An impressive youth, that Dancer," said Antilles. "He fought like a lion throughout the entire tournament and still has the strength to battle Yuri with such ferocity.

"Shall I consider him as a Sword of the King?" Peter suggested.

"And get in the way of young love?" Mai asked, referring to Evelyn who was sitting in front of her. "Highly unlikely."

"He and I are to be wed after the war, Councilor," said Evelyn.

"Ah, yes," said Peter. "My apologies, princess. Or should I say Regent of Elleria, considering Yuri just ousted both your parents from power."

"It is time someone did," said Ser Kevin, standing alone in the shade. "The King of the Rock did not serve his country well."

"Forcing you to marry the High King?" scoffed Daralis. "How imprudent."

"As is the mind when twisted by greed," said Evelyn. "I can only hope they accept this bit of news well."

"They should, love," said Alexandra. "It is the command of the High King. And if anything happens to you they will lose all benefits of Master Yu-Gi-Oh's alliance, so why should you worry?"

"My parents aren't accustomed to change," said Evelyn. "Have those Star Chips ready, Your Grace. My husband is beating yours."

Meanwhile, down below, Yuri was blocking attacks from both Kanan and Dancer while Black Tyranno was doing his best to get up.

He bashed Kanan in the face with his shield and kicked Dancer in the stomach and then spun away to get a good distance from them. Black Tyranno got back on his feet and roared behind Yuri.

The stadium shook from the mighty roar. Yuri stood still like a statue and banged his sword on his shield, demanding a challenge from Dancer.

The crowd cheered at Yuri's skills and Black Tyranno's fortitude.

Yuri bowed.

"You did not think it would be that easy, did you?" Alexandra teased.

"It seems they're both evenly matched," said Jocelia.

Yuri then clung to his sword from the blade and started slashing at Dancer with his sharpened guard and pommel.

"Half-swording," said Pegasus. "Well, well. Those Aurelians taught Yuri prodigiously."

"Aren't you enjoying the games, Kaiba?" Yami asked, holding a cup of fruit juice.

"I could settle for a good duel right about now," Seto scoffed.

"There's more to life than dueling, Kaiba," said Tristan.

"Not for a Kaiba," said Seto.

He closed his eyes, remembering that was what he taught Cora. Goddesses only knew where she was right about now. Had Ms. Goldwine found her? He hoped not.

Yuri blocked a flurry of attacks from Dancer with his shield. Black Tyranno lunged for Dancer causing him to back away and letting Yuri spin to safety.

He was doing something with his sword.

"Is Yuri unscrewing the pommel?" Dalaris asked.

"What on Earth is he doing?" asked Peter.

Yuri finally unscrewed the pommel from his sword and tossed it at Dancer. It bounced off his helmet and plopped to the sand.

The crowd groaned with a million cringes.

Dancer stood rooted to the spot.

"What. Was. That?" Dancer asked.

"He did not just do what I think he did, did he?," groaned Antilles.

"What was that excellent display of swordsmanship, brother?" Peter asked.

"Yuri...tried _Ending Him Rightly_." Antilles face-palmed himself.

"Ha," said Yuri. "That doesn't work after all."

Jocelia closed her eyes when she saw Dancer attempting to slash Yuri's back. Black Tyranno rammed the young knight with his head and sent him flying a yard away.

Dancer rolled to a stop.

"Uh, excuse me," Mokuba said timidly. "May I sit here, Miss Jocelia."

"Just call me Jocelia, silly."

"Uh, thank you? Can I…can I kiss your hand?"

Jocelia blushed and let Mokuba kiss it as he asked.

"I know I may not look it," he said, still clutching her hand, "but I'm a pretty good fighter too."

"You are good with that sword?" Jocelia asked, pointing at Mokuba's red, jeweled, flame-bladed shortsword, called a flamberge.

He personally named it _Dragonbreath_ , because the wavy sword came out of the brass head of a dragon with its mouth opened.

"Yeah, my older brother, Seto, hired a private instructor for me. I can do half the moves that Ser Dancer and High King Yuri are doing down there. And I'm a pretty good Yu-Gi-Oh player too! I…I could be your knight."

"But you're not a knight," said Jocelia.

"No, not yet, but, you're a Lady, right? You could knight me. I could be your sworn protector."

"You sure you want to serve the daughter of the man who once took your soul, Mokuba?" Alexandra asked rudely.

"She's not the one who did it!" snapped Mokuba. "And last I checked this did not concern you!"

"We shall see," said Jocelia. "But if you want to be my knight you have to do whatever I tell you and come with me wherever I go. That's what a true knight does."

"Oh course!" said Mokuba with a salute.

"You are to refer to me as My Lady," said Jocelia.

"What!" shouted Mokuba.

"Those are the rules, Mokuba," said Mai. "Knight's always refer to their lady fair as My Lady."

"Yes, My Lady," said Mokuba.

"Don't forget to bow," commanded Jocelia.

"You're not going to make things easy for me, are you?" asked Mokuba.

"You think we make our husband's lives easy?" Alexandra asked.

Evelyn nodded with agreement.

"If you can last two days as my gentleman," said Jocelia (Ooooh! Went the crowd as Yuri and Black Tyranno both knocked Kanan and Dancer on their backs) "I will knight you and buy you proper armor. I will not be served by a knight in glittery raiment."

"It's not what a man wears that makes a knight," said Mokuba.

"No," Jocelia said with a giggle, "but it's always been my dream to be guarded by a knight in shining armor."

"That's enough, children," said Evelyn. "The fight intensifies."

"And things go in my Yuri's favor," Alexandra said and then bit into an apple.

"Just watch," boasted Antoine, "My friend Dancer is going to make Yuri cry for a yield!"

Yuri blocked another of Dancer's attacks with his shield. Dancer grunted, for the blade got stuck. Yuri took this time to thrust his shield to the right and tossed Dancer's second sword away.

"You were saying?" said Alexandra.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Yuri pounded his sword on his shield yet again to taunt Dancer.

Dancer and Yuri fought for nearly two hours before they collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"Damn," Yuri panted from inside his helmet. "There's no stopping you is there?"

"I can say the same about you." Dancer sat up and removed his helmet. "I think we should call it a draw."

"Yeah, I think if I can stand my ground against you for this long, those soldiers in my cousin's army stand no chance."

"Both fighters can no longer commence!" shouted the herald. "This match is a draw!"

The crowd stood up on their feet and applauded.

Black Tyranno and Legendary General Kanan disappeared.

"If what you say is true," said Dancer. "Then I suppose I shall wait and see how the next turn of events unfold in the academy."

"Speak of this to no one," said Yuri.

"You have my word, Your Grace," said Dancer. "I am sorry your path must lead you down a dark road. But there is always a light in the end. I pray you find it and discover peace."

"Thanks, Dancer. Oh, and do get your deck prepared for the academy. There are going to be a score of new cards coming out and we both need to prepare for them. Especially that new guy Yusaku and his Link Summoning."

"Until that time comes let us relish this moment together my friend!"

Dancer and Yuri stood up from the sand. They raised their arms up in triumph.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

Evelyn sat behind her desk, fixing her deck by the glow of a candelabra. As she worked on new strategies to use for the new semester at the academy, she listened carefully for any sign of him. All her ears could pick up was the sound of the crickets and cicadas in the Star Garden outside her room. She heard the door knock. Evelyn's heart skipped a beat. She hoped with every fiber of her being that it was him. Surely enough, Dancer came into view. He greeted he with a smile. He wore a white loose shirt which was opened to reveal his chiseled chest causing Evelyn to feel excitement. She stood up from her desk and put her cards away. Evelyn looked at him and smiled back.

She wore a white see-through gown that sparkled when she exposed herself to the moonlight. Underneath the gown, she wore nothing. Dancer saw everything and felt himself growing hard like his sword. Evelyn's hair was curled and speckled with white silk flowers. The both of them walked slowly towards each other. The necklace around Evelyn's neck, a gift from Dancer for her birthday. Dancer ran his fingers through Evelyn's curls. Evelyn let out a coo like a dove and rested her cheek on his hand. Her eyelashes flapped like the wings of a raven, tickling Dancer's hand. She pressed his hand closer to her face and rocked back and forth.

Finally, after so many months they were going to have a moment alone. They never had a chance like this. Back in Elleria, Josephine would keep them apart. At school they hardly had the chance to see one another with school and they slept in different dorms. Now, thanks to Yuri, they had tonight. And Dancer wasted no time and captured Evelyn in a loving embrace.

He fondled her breasts as he kissed her, then slid his fingers down her belly to her womanhood. Evelyn shivered, feeling his fingers tickle her lips. Dancer helped her pull the gown over her head. Bumps began to form on her skin when she felt the wind cool her body dripping with sweat. Dancer wrapped his arms around Evelyn and grasped Evelyn's buttocks before he lifted her and carried her to bed.

* * *

On the morrow, Dancer proudly marched into the town square where the Black Luster Soldiers, Buster Bladers, and Citadel Knights were awaiting him. Outside the wall the Emboldorian Special Forces unit known as the Black Bow Rangers were formed up and ready to march once Dancer led the soldiers out of the city gates.

Dancer rode towards Yuri and Yugi, both riding white stallions in white armor chased with gold and silver.

"I will gather more Houses farther north," said Yuri. "Once the others have gathered their armies we will meet in Gaia Fields and march to the Gray Hills where we will join you. The Knights of the Crimson Dragon will ride to fight with you. Hold off Hector's forces until we get there."

Dancer smiled.

Dragons. He felt better knowing he would be fighting alongside dragons. True Dragons to top it all off. Their power could hold back an army of millions, but he was wary not to be too over confident.

A trumpet blew once Commander Dancer took the lead of the army and he escorted his force of 5000 warrior-type Duel Monsters and 3000 sellswords and 200 knights far into the plains of Emboldor to cross the borders into Thara.

Evelyn watched from the tower as her beloved knight disappeared over the horizon. She went to her bed and wept.

* * *

 **Dancer**

* * *

Four days have passed since he had departed Rassay. Once Dancer and his troops had made it to the stronghold of Guy de la Tierra Sainte they had to overcome a mob of angry citizens of White Harbor who were easily quelled by the Buster Bladers.

The anti-magic drones that plagued the air were taken care of by Ren and his squad of agents from the Emboldorian Secret Service, who were harassing the Shadow Company soldiers for weeks since High Chancellor Pegasus sent them in with night time offenses, booby traps, and sniper fire from the hills which kept the soldiers inside the castle.

The citizens of the towns had been ousted from their homes and their abandoned homes made for ideal living quarters for the best fighters in Dancer's small army.

But even with that obstacle taken care of, there was no getting around the walls and the castle was standing on an island out to sea.

Though Dancer and his forces had overtaken the stronghold from the outside, there was no getting in. The walls were too thick, and there were mercenaries with hi-tech gear waiting for them inside.

Dancer was shivering beside a fire reading a letter from Evelyn who had arrived in Elleria the previous evening and has begun her duties as regent of Elleria, now that her mother and father were taken out of power by High King Yuri.

But as he read this, he quivered with fear, realizing that Hector now had his two million men mobilized and they were on their way to the Gray Hills to get the maps and Guy de la Tierra Sainte. And there was still no word on Yuri or what news he had gathering his armies, or, if he gathered any help at all.

Another dreary night fell over the camp.

Dancer awaited at the edge of the camp as two figures leading an army of a hundred men rode over a hill.

Jasmine and Mindy and they had arrived with the fabled White Knights of the Reach, their arctic home far north. Mindy carried the sigil of her house, a Mountain Lion on a field of teal and Mindy with her Minx running on blue.

"I thank you both for coming here," said Dancer.

He helped them both off their horses.

"How was the ride from Frostborne?" he asked.

"Well," said Jasmine, "you see these one hundred knights?"

Dancer nodded.

"Well, we used to be three hundred!" said Mindy. "King Stefan's Templars attacked us on White Flower Fields."

"Damn!" said Dancer, "well, at least you both are okay. Those sigils, I have never seen them before."

"We started our own Houses," said Mindy.

"When?"

"About a year ago," said Jasmine. "And since our mothers are...former wives of the Arctic King, we still share his blood, so the White Knights of the Reach are at our command."

"I have heard tales about them," Dancer said, watching the men in their white-scaled armor set up camp. "Never did I think I would get to actually see them. And how is Alexis? I thought she would be riding with you two."

"We have to talk," said Jasmine.

She and Mindy led him into the camp. They asked where his command tent was and he led them to it. The two girls removed their cloaks and warmed themselves by the fire.

"Anything to eat?" asked the camp cook.

"Capon would be nice," said Mindy.

"Burn mine to a crisp, please," said Jasmine.

The cook bowed and left.

"What happened?" Dancer asked.

"Alexis's mother passed away shortly after your battle with Yuri in the Colosseum," said Mindy.

"No?" said Dancer. "The Queen of Lorin is dead?"

"Asuka Rhodes is dead," said Mindy. "But the Queen of Lorin still sits in the Sapphire Throne. Well, a new one anyway."

"Alexis?" said Ren, who just stepped into the tent. "Queen!"

"So it seems," said Mindy. "The throne was reserved for her brother, Atticus, but he vanished. Alexis had to go back to Lorin to bury her mother and receive her coronation."

"And so Lorin is ruled by the last living member of House Rhodes," Ren said sadly. "She needs to find a husband."

"Alexis get married?" scoffed Jasmine. "No way! Her womanhood is guarded by a will of iron that no man can break. Alexis is too proud and too stubborn to have boys in her life."

"She can't just let her family line die out like this?" said Ren.

"She can do whatever she wants," said Jasmine. "And why not? She is queen now after all."

"Do you have the terms Yuri gave you in hand," Dancer said at once. "Guy is ready to treat with us."

"I do," said Mindy. "I took the liberty of reading it. Yuri is a fool if he thinks this is going to work."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"He demands the maps to the Ancient Beasts be relinquished to him at once and that he surrenders peacefully so he can be spared the sword for Solomon's murder. Oh Yuri, having the Red Dragon Crown on your head is not going to change the minds of your enemies."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Dancer asked.

"We trade Guy us in exchange for Avi and one of the tablets," said Jasmine.

"What? You can't!" said Ren. "Do you know what this man does to women?"

"That is not what Yuri wants!" said Dancer. "You can't go through with this."

"Guy de la Tierra Sainte is a man who would trade anything for a good romp," said Mindy. "Even something as valuable as a map to the most destructive monsters in Termnnian history. I know men like that."

"She's right," said Jasmine. "The treasure between a woman's legs is worth more than gold to pigs like him. They can break a million vows and alliances for a girl in good form."

"And are we not?" said Mindy. "I'm sure Avi is weak and broken. Pretty sure Guy is in the mood for some...fresh meat."

"Don't talk about yourselves like that!" snapped Dancer. "You two are my friends. I will not have it! I will not stand idly by and watch as you trade yourselves like cards!"

A horn blew from the castle.

"You can count on us," said Mindy. "Don't worry, we're going to make things hard on him."

"I'm sure you will," said Ren.

"Not like that you dolt!" said Jasmine. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Mindy began to quiver. "Oh boy," she said, "here we go."

"It's just for one night, Mindy," said Jasmine, fixing Mindy's hair. "Yuri will be here in the morning to get us out."

"He's gathered his forces already?" Dancer asked excitedly.

"What little he has," said Jasmine. "He will be here tomorrow with two hundred thousand men."

"But, Hector still outnumbers us!" said Ren. "He has two million!"

"Two million _men_ ," said Jasmine.

"But Yuri has three gods," added Mindy with a wink.

"He's going to summon them in his condition?" said Dancer. "He could die...wait...never mind."

The horn blew again. A Shadow Company soldier shouted at them to hurry from the top of a tower with a black megaphone.

"Oh, there's no way in hell Yuri would go for this," said Ren.

"We know," said Jasmine. "No both of you man up, and don't make a fuss when they take us."

* * *

The drawbridge fell with a loud slam as it hit the ground.

There was Guy, riding in all his glory atop a horse draped in white and red trappings and a chaffron of steel with horn crested in the middle. A troop of Templars in tactical steel plating and Shadow Company soldiers walked out with him as his guard.

His friend, Ser Godfrey the Iron Hand stood beside him smiling smugly at Dancer, Ren, and Yako Pegasus.

"Which one of you is Ren?" Guy asked with a hiccup. He was clearly drunk.

"That would be me!" said Ren.

"You fucking cunt!" he shouted, tossing his clay chalice at Ren's feet. "You shot down all the drones. Those things are expensive you know."

"Speaking of cunts," sniggered Godfrey, "look at these two morsels."

Jasmine and Mindy glared at him, heads held high.

"And just what is it that you want?" said Guy.

"We want to treat with you," said Dancer.

"Ah, you must be the boy general everyone was talking about," Guy teased.

His men laughed. Dancer was still in his early twenties, some thought it was an age too young to command and army.

"I want the release of Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda, and one of the maps for the Ancient Beasts."

BAH! Guy let out a loud laugh.

"And why should I do that?" he asked.

"Because, we're offering ourselves as a replacement," said Mindy. "Take us instead, and free Avi. She's no power anymore. Why keep her?"

"But you also request a map to one of the Ancient Beasts," said Godfrey. "We cannot do that. You can trade us a thousand Mai Valentines, yet we would still keep the maps. They are not up for bargain."

"Then free Avi," said Mindy.

"That I can do," said Guy. "RELEASE THE PRISONER!" he shouted. "And have them contained," he pointed at Jasmine and Mindy.

Two Templars approached the two girls and put iron shackles around their necks.

"Wait!"

"Dancer, shut up!" Jasmine said as they cuffed her arms behind her back.

"We're going to be okay, promise," said Mindy.

They attached chains to their neck shackles and handed them to Guy who tugged at them like a leash on two dogs.

Yako had his finger dangerously squeezing the trigger.

"You do anything stupid," Ren whispered into his ear, "We lose Avi, and we could possibly die. Stay calm. Yuri's going to be here in the morning."

A fat priestess waddled across the drawbridge with a box. She tossed the contents at Dancer's feet.

"Wha..." he said. "What is this? What is this?"

He saw long clippings of golden hair and a torn up dress.

"Well...sorry to disappoint you lad, but...hic! Avi is no longer here."

"Where is she!" Yako demanded.

"I don't believe he was talking to you!" snapped Ser Godfrey.

"Answer the question!" Dancer demanded.

"Hold your horses, boy...hic!...don't get your panties in bunch. Last I saw of the little cunt after I raped her...she escaped into the night. One of our soldiers, Fira, was killed in her pursuit. Looks like a beastie of the Gray Hills got to them. As for dear old, Solomon, I was not the one who did the head cutting. That would have been the work of Fira."

"Impossible!" said Dancer. "Fira betrayed Avi?"

"What?" said Mindy. "That red-haired soldier? She was working with them all along."

"And how!" Guy said, followed by a loud laugh. "Thanks to her, Avi's company was decimated, and The Summoner was handed to us to have a bit of fun. My cock had never felt such a tender womb. My tongue hadn't tasted anything sweeter. She was a nice piece of meat. Such a shame it went to waste to the beasts of the wild."

Dancer wanted to strike him down, but there were a lot of guards and a lot of guns all around the Templar.

"Does that make you mad?" Ser Godfrey sneered, leaning forward to get a better look at them. He was finding glee in seeing their rage building up and making their faces red.

"Yeah, it does," said Guy. "You know what boys? I think she was starting to like it too. Every night, she fought less and less and less until she practically begged for more."

"Stop it!" Yako said seething through his teeth.

"Keep calm," said Dancer.

"Avi took it well boys. She loved getting mounted like the little whore that she was!"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

The Templars and the Shadow Company soldiers aimed. Their weapons clicked.

"STOP!" shouted Ren. "He's just trying to get to us!"

"Such brutality," said Guy. "And here I thought we were going to have a nice talk like sophisticated men. But what can one hope when his guests are savage, sinning, magic-using animals? Come men. Let us go back to my keep. Dinner is about to be served, and I am not talking about the soup in the cauldron."

He yanked the chains and pulled Jasmine and Mindy across the bridge.

"I win again!" laughed Guy.

Ren, Yako, and Dancer still stood where they were watching Guy leave until the draw bridge rose up and shut them out. Jasmine and Mindy looking fearfully back at them haunted their thoughts.

"FUCK!" shouted Dancer, kicking a stone into the sea.

They turned and left. Ren flicked off the castle before he followed his friends back to camp. They were so enraged of his barbarism and lack of humanity that they grew hot. And they had no idea where Avi was now. According to Guy she was lying dead somewhere in the forest, but Dancer found it in his heart not to believe it.

Yako was so mad that he vomited, for so sick were his entrails which gave way to his fury.

"Here," Ren said in the command tent, handing Dancer the last of the beans in their supply box. Dancer was overlooking the war table.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely, for he was getting a sore throat from the cold chill of the Gray Hills.

"Hopefully Yuri gets here soon," said Ren. "I have some bad news."

Dancer scoffed. "What other kind of news would there be in asituation like this? All right, Ren. Hit me."

"We lost the sellswords from Black Blades and the East Shire Company."

"Well isn't that lovely," said Dancer, removing two wooden pieces from the map and tossing them away. "That's another thousand men gone."

"Another?" Ren asked.

"Yup," said Dancer. The armies of the Houses Greenwall and Helborne took up their banners and marched away early this morning when I told them the numbers Hector's army had."

"Damn!" said Ren.

"Fellas," said Yako, sprinting into the tent.

"What is it, Yako?" asked Ren.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, we're running low on ammunition for our rifles. And, our drones just spotted a small cavalry detachment from Hector's main fighting force heading this way."

Yako led them to a the highest hill in the camp. From his bronze spyglass, Dancer saw the glow of campfires over the rocky plateaus the distance.

"How many?" Dancer asked, putting his spyglass away

Yako gulped. "One hundred thousand riders."

Dancer shut his eyes and exhaled sadly.

"A hundred thousand? If Yuri isn't here by sundown, this won't be a battle. It will be a massacre. Even the Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers can't hold off a force that size."

"So what should we do?" Yako asked. "Do we just get up and retreat?"

"Yuri will have my head for that," Dancer replied. "Either way, I'm going to die at the end of all this. But I'd rather fight with honor and die by a sword from the dance of battle than lose my head to shame."

"I see your point," said Yako. "Despite our odds, I think we have a small chance of success. The Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers are good fighters. We can hold them off until Yuri arrives."

"I hope so," said Dancer.

There was a horn blasting from the darkness.

"Is that them!" Ren asked, checking the ammo in his rifle.

The horn blew again.

"Hang on," said Dancer, "that doesn't sound like an ordinary war horn."

"Commander!" a soldier said, fumbling up the hill.

"What is it?"

"There are soldiers coming out of the forest. They're…unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Are they Elves?" Dancer asked.

"I don't think so."

At the edge of the camp, Dancers forces made way and stared in awe as an army of women-like beings marched out of the dark forests. Their armor of platinum, silver, and white silk loincloths chased with silver shimmered in the moonlight. Their banners waved in mist. There must have been thousands of them and they still poured out of the forest.

Dancer realized who these women were. Nymphs.

One of them, dressed in armor of gold with a red surcoat bowed at Dancer as her forces continued marching into the camp.

"Greetings, Dancer Firewing. I am Naafina, Daughter of Queen Elefayne the Lady of the Glimmering Woods. I have heard of your ordeal with the enemy in the coasts and humbly ask to aid you in this prospect."

"How is this possible?" Dancer gasped.

The Nymph smiled. "There was once a time when Nymphs fought and bled alongside Men, Elves, and Dwarves when Anubis and the Orcs sought to conquer or homelands. And now, thanks to High King Yuri, that alliance has been reforged. The Council of the Forest Queens have decided that Man is ready to have us as allies once more."

"You're the Nymph Yuri rescued from Caesar back in Aurelia!" said Ren. "Goldie!"

"That is my slave name," said Naafina. "That is behind me now."

She looked back at Dancer and smiled.

"We are honored to fight alongside the race of Men again."

Dancer nodded and shook her hand.

"Okay, boys," he said looking at Ren and Yako. "Let's rest. Tomorrow, we go to battle."


	104. The Last March of High King Yuri

**Dancer**

* * *

The rumble of a hundred thousand horse riders thundered in the morning light. Sitting atop his stallion Dancer took out a black handkerchief from his cape. It belonged to Evelyn. The fabric contained her sweet scent. He gave it a long sniff and wrapped it around the guard of his sword. He kissed his blade and awaited Naafina's instructions. She rode towards him on the back of a white stage with polished steel plates on the torso to shield its heart from arrows.

Yako and Ren were on either side of him atop their horses.

The Buster Bladers stood with them. Dancer was amazed at their size, even from the top of his stallion.

The warriors were as tall as a full-grown man on a horse.

"I don't think we can survive that," Ren said coldly.

"Aren't you a rifleman?" asked Naafina. "You're supposed to provide support from the hills."

"I'd rather be here," said Ren. "Show these fools what for with my sword."

"As you wish," said Naafina.

Hector's Cavalry began to speed up.

Meanwhile, Guy de la Tierra Sainte was taken to the top of his stronghold on a bronze palanquin. Jasmine and Mindy walked next to it.

Guy was led out of the palanquin and sat on a wooden throne under a purple tent to watch the fight.

The battle had not even started and already he was drunk, as was Ser Godfrey who hiccuped on his own throne.

Jasmine and Mindy took their places next to them. Both of them well dressed in gowns of white and gray.

"So," said Guy, "a little birdie told me you ladies are in command of a garrison of knights. Not just any knights. The fabled White Knights of the Reach. How is that so?"

"We are both bastards of the Arctic King," said Mindy. "His blood runs in our veins. By right, we command the Knights of the Reach. And they will be most displeased to know you have us shackled like dogs."

"We made a trade did we not?" laughed Guy.

"We asked for Avi," said Jasmine, quite furiously. Her cheeks blushed red, "instead you gave us hair clippings and a torn dress. You will pay dearly for this."

"I bloody think not," said Guy. "Look. You see that black line on the horizon. That is just a small unit of Hector's Calvary. Your friends down there are about to be decimated. Yuri is many leagues from here. By the time he arrives, the Gray Hills will be a graveyard. And I will be on my way back to New Harbor with King Hector and have you two pretties beside me."

"We shall see," said Mindy.

* * *

The horsemen in the distance made a cheer as loud as an arena. A huge cloud of dust erupted all around them as the riders picked up speed.

Naafina looked at one of her bannermaids and gave a nod. The bannermaid raised her flag and waved it.

"Four hundred yards!" shouted Dancer.

" _Ankala galai_!" shouted Naafina.

" _Ankala galai!_ " echoed the archers.

They raised their white bows.

"Hold!" shouted Dancer.

" _Anto_!" Naafina echoed. " _Eran_!" She ordered her Nymphs to let her arrows fly.

The arrows were released and took to the air.

Dancer looked at the sky and saw the arrows blackening the sky like a flock of birds. The arrows pierced into the enemy.

Though the enemy had lost many of their riders, their momentum did not stop. Still they kept charging. The ground rumbled with their charge. The flags bearing the colors of many knights and soldiers of numerous Emboldorian houses were starting to come clearer.

"Three hundred!" shouted Dancer.

" _Entrela galai_!" shouted Naafani.

The arrows released again. More riders fell. The horses who got struck flipped and fell to the ground causing many more horses to tumble.

Despite their losses, they still kept coming. The riders raised their weapons. The steel of their swords, axes, clubs, spears, and halberds shimmered in the light of the sun.

"Two hundred!" shouted Dancer. "Form ranks! Prepare for the charge!"

The last of the arrows flew and then Ren led a battalion of riflemen to the front. They placed a line of shields and used the curves to rest their rifles.

"Make each shot count!" Ren commanded. "Small bursts only."

Dancer held his breath, hoping Ren's force would decimate the incoming riders. The rifles popped.

The first two rows of riders fell dead and the ground eagerly drank their blood. But they kept on with their charge.

 _Goddesses!_ Dancer thought. _Would nothing stop them?_

The soldiers of Hector's army now charged over the hill. Ren and his riflemen ran back into the ranks and left their shields behind, for they contained explosives which decimated the enemy numbers.

The limbs of man and horse flew into the air with the column of smoke and debris.

And yet still, they kept on with their charge.

It was time to meet them head on.

Dancer led the charge. Three hundred of his knights. One thousand Buster Bladers. Two hundred Nymph riders and at least twenty-three hundred Nymph Knights on the rear.

Their small force against ninety-thousand horsemen. And there were still two million more soldiers probably making their way over the hills by now.

Dancer couldn't help but smile. Would this be the last he would see of the day. If so he looked at the sky, prayed to the Antalai the Goddess of War, and bid Evelyn farewell if he would fall.

The riders he led formed long rows of two. Then, as they got closer to the enemy riders, they broke the rows and formed a large wall.

Jasmine and Mindy's Knights of the Reach rode forward with their silver lances pointing at Hector's forces.

The Gray Hills echoed with a fierce battle cry from both factions. The riders under the flag of King Hector formed a mile-long pincer formation on both sides of Dancer's fighters before they completely encircled them.

For a moment, time stood still for Dancer. All he could hear was his heavy breathing from inside his ebony helm.

WHACK!

The Knights of the Reach plowed through two rows of the enemy ranks before they fell off their own steeds.

One of the warriors within the ranks of Hector's Calvary was Ser Merlon the Monstrous. He was dressed from head to heel in dark gray armor plate with a leather surocoat. No one was safe from him. He smashed skulls with his sword. Dragged knights from their horses and ripped their heads off with his bare hands. He even massacred four Buster Bladers.

Arrows continued to fly from the grounds near Guy's stronghold. Guy stood from his seat and laughed at their feeble attempts to quell Hector's army.

A bannermaid on a hill waved a red flag before she was stabbed in the back by an enemy soldier. Yet as she fell she still waved her colors to signal the charge of the foot soldiers.

The archers dropped their bows and drew their silver twin blades and made a charge into the fray alongside the Black Luster Soldiers.

Jasmine and Mindy hoped that it would be enough. But soon, even they were enveloped by Hector's Calvary.

"Well, that's that," said Guy. "I shall now make way to my springs and bathe. The excitement of a good slaughter makes me sweat."

"Yeah, I believe it," Mindy croaked, pinching her nose.

Dancer tried his best to fight on. He got in the back of the head by a ball and chain which knocked him to the ground.

He searched around the battlefield, dazed, confused, and in pain.

The bodies of countless Buster Bladers looked at him from their resting places. Nymphs lay piled on the ground.

He looked up after getting on his hands and saw Naafani being surrounded by Templar riders who jabbed their lances onto her stag. It fell to the ground knocking her off.

Then, Merlon the Monstrous raised a javelin from the arsenal of weapons on his back and stuck it into her back.

Naafani grunted, stared at the sky and then fell dead.

 _So, this is how it ends?_ Dance thought to himself.

Suddenly, a horn rang out from the hills to the east.

 _Yuri?_

There was cheer coming from Dancer's soldiers. Ser Gerhalos was riding down the hill atop a brown warhorse clad in Elven plate and gold chainmail.

He rode to Ser Merlon and they both dueled ferociously as onlookers from both factions encircled them to cheer on their heroes.

The two giant knights battled with blade and fist until Ser Gerhalos outsmarted his foe and hewed his head from his shoulders.

The soldiers under Dancer's banner cheered while the Leogai picked up the head and held it high.

He gave a mighty roar that demoralized the enemy soldiers. Then he tossed away the head of his fallen foe and cried out, "Make way! Make way for the Summoner of Dragons!"

 _Vroom! Vroom!_

Dancer stood to see what made the sound that caused his men to suddenly cheer so happily.

"It's the Five Dragons!" someone shouted.

In the sky flew Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, the mechanical Power Tool Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon.

Underneath them rode Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the twins Luna and Leo.

Avi was riding with Jack Atlas on his Duel Runner, her staff at the ready.

"Okay, Summoner!" he shouted over the hum of his Duel Runner. "Do your stuff!"

Avi held her staff up high and summoned her beasts. Finally, after so many months trapped with the Church, she was able to summon dragons again. She felt like she was finally free at last.

Arvas, White-Horned Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, and Victory Dragon took to the skies with the Five Dragons.

The beasts quickly got to work on the enemy army.

The horsemen began to retreat. One dragon was all the Dragonhearts needed to conquer an army during their conquest of Emboldor hundreds of years ago.

But ten dragons. Ten True Dragons. That was a sign of go home and try again for the Calvary.

Victory was near for Dancer and his forces. But then, Black Rose Dragon was tackled to the ground by a mech.

To everyone's dismay it was Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter. His mech stood atop Black Rose Dragon. One had grasped its neck. The other held onto a giant muzzle which he wrestled onto the dragon's snout to prevent it from shooting its energy breath at him.

Aki jumped out of her Duel Runner, drew her sword, and ran to try and stop him. She was encircled by Templars.

When the muzzle was locked on, the mech drew a sword and held it close the Black Rose Dragon's neck.

"Enough," said Ser Carlyle, so elegantly and arrogantly. "Put your weapons down, please. No funny movements now," he teased Red Dragon Archfiend who was ready to make an attack.

"Come now, everyone. Let's be civil now. I do not wish to be the cause of death of this beautiful dragon. You there! Knights of the Crimson Dragon! Tell your beasts to hold or you shall be known as the Four Dragons from hence forth."

He dug the point of his sword into Black Rose Dragon's chest. The dragon screeched in agony.

"Yusei!" said Jack. "Don't, we can take him."

"No," said Aki, "please, he'll hurt my dragon."

"We can't surrender now!" said Avi.

"We don't have a choice," said Yusei. He dropped his sword.

"But, Yusei!" Leo protested, being forced to get off his Duel Runner by a Templar. Luna followed.

"That's more like it," said Ser Carlyle.

Suddenly the rest of the Five Dragons were wrapped with a glowing blue rope that was draining them of their magic.

Everyone pointed at the sky and spotted the rest of the Knights of the Church in the sky riding in their mechs and binding the Five Dragons.

Avi's beasts were forced to land and they crowded around her in case the Templar sought to claim her again.

Soon, every soldier Dancer had commanded was rounded up and bound. Two Templars picked Dancer up from his arms and dragged him to a rock.

 _This is it,_ he thought. _Evelyn. I love you._

The Templars pushed Dancer's neck onto the stone. Then, the executioner walked towards him and jabbed his sword onto the ground.

"Dancer," said the executioner. "Dancer, is that you?"

Dancer wearily looked up and saw Ser Baxter smiling down at him.

"You," said Dancer. "I thought my master killed you in the Battle of Fairfield.

"No. He let me go. Ser Manfred the Black Paladin was chivalrous to the very end so I heard. And you. You were but a boy and his squire when I last saw you. Now, you are a knight commanding armies and marrying the queen regent of Elleria. You've been rather busy haven't you? I thought I would never see your face again."

"Well, I'm here," Dancer barked. "What do you intend to do."

"Show you the mercy your master showed me. But, as for these Knights of the Crimson Dragon, they will be taken back to Naralia where they will stand trial and be executed. These dragons here, are now property of King Hector."

Red Dragon Archfiend snarled.

"And Lady Avi will be returned to King Stefan where she will marry him and see to it that the peace is kept. The Followers of Yeyu will now claim this Termnnia. Lady Avi will be the one to show the people they must adapt to the true faith when she makes her vows with the Northern King."

Avi grimaced. Ser Gerhalos growled.

A horn blew in the distance. Dancer turned his head as best he could with his aching neck and saw the horizon was blackened by a massive fighting force the likes he had never seen.

"Once we pick up Guy de la Tierra Sainte and the maps to the Ancient Beasts, I will let you go into the fortress," said Ser Baxter. "But there, you will die. My Lord, the one true king of Termnnia, is here."

Dancer felt like he wanted to break down into tears. There were so many soldiers approaching that he felt the ground tremble at his knees.

Then, he heard something in the wind. Singing. There was a feint sound of a choir singing.

To the west, he turned his head.

From the gray veil of the mists of the Gray Hills, he saw an army approaching forming like ghosts. And the army was massive in size.

They outlined the horizon for miles and kept pouring in from over the hills.

And up above, he saw them

Slifer the Sky Dragon swooped over the battlefield and roared, announcing the coming of his master.

Obelisk the Tormentor marched proudly over the soldiers. The Winged Dragon of Ra was perched on his shoulder.

The earth rumbled with the march of five hundred thousand men.

A rider approached Ser Baxter.

"Inform King Hector!" he said, "that High King Yuri is here!"

Yusei and the others stood up, amazed to see that Yuri had finally arrived

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

He was surrounded by a forest of banners from Houses of every region and color.

The Turtledove of the Gardners, the winged sword of House Taylor, the Red-Eyes of House Wheeler, the sea turtle of House Jadeweed, the rhino of House Ieon.

Hector could see Yuri all the way from his perch atop the hill overlooking his forces.

He looked at Francine who shot him a content smile, for she was excited to see what Hector had learned over the past year. Now, at long last, he would finally confront his cousin.

He and Francine rode down the hill with an escort of knights to meet with Yuri.

Yuri, the Princes of Termnnia, and Phoenix who represented the Mages Guild in the Citadel, rode out in front of the army. They held onto poles bearing both the banners of their respective Houses and the flag of the High King.

Alexandra was riding beside Yuri, smiling in a white gown of silk and plated with silver steel.

Obelisk stomped behind them. The Winged Dragon of Ra flew from Obelisk's shoulder and landed beside him with a thunderous crash. Slifer still encircled the army of King Hector in the sky. He alone could wipe out hector's forces with a single blast from his second mouth.

Hector and Francine finally came face to face with Yuri and his friends, all of them adorned in the armor of their fathers while Yuri was in the set of gold and jewels that the Elves gave to him to celebrate his inheritance to the throne when he was a baby.

Yuri rode forward past his friends. Their banners flapped in the wind. Alexandra then rode ahead to join him in confronting Hector.

Hector and Francine rode in front of their knights. Hector had his nose up in the air with a smug ear-to-ear grin.

They stopped.

Hector grinned as he scanned Yuri and his princely knights.

"Well, well, well," he said, "A bear, a lion, a Pegasus, a red serpent, a lynx, a pretty little mage girl, a black stag….and a tyrannosaurus runt!"

He referred to Yuri.

"And you," he said looking at Alexandra. "I thought you were going to be my bride."

"I told you once," said Alexandra, "in the cave when you rudely spied on me as I was bathing, that you were nothing but a boy over his head. And that I could not wait to see your so-called Shadow Lady's predictions get proven wrong? Well today is that day, Hector. You are finished."

"I think not," laughed Hector. "Right now, I want my maps."

"I don't care what you want, Hector," said Yuri. "As of right now, I have a sword in your throat. You are in no position to be making demands of anyone."

"I think I am," said Hector. "I have you outnumbered."

"Are you blind, Hector?" laughed Alexandra. "Look above us?"

"He is but a beast who will soon learn who his true master is," said Hector.

"You truly are something else, aren't you?' said Alexandra.

"I know I am," said Hector. "One way or another, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra will serve me. And one way or another I will have you for my wife. Make no mistake of that."

"Right," said Michael. "What sigil is that? That doesn't look like the sigil of House Delgado."

"Because it's not. It's my own," said Hector. "I am too great to be known as Delgado any longer. It is the sigil of my new house, Ironclaw."

"House Ironclaw?" Yuri taunted.

His friends and his wife laughed.

"What are those monsters on the coat of arms in your banner?" Jon asked.

"Lord Hector has taken the sigil of the Ancient Beasts," said Francine. "Monsters so powerful, they put your Divine Beasts to their knees in the War of the Giants, Yuri."

"Ah, the Shadow Lady we heard so much about," said Ryon. Ricky was atop his shoulder to oversee the meet.

"She's pretty," said Ricky, "but she reeks of evil. Not my kind of gal."

"You should kneel before your cousin, Yuri. He is the true Song that the Divines sang about many years ago."

"So you claim Horakhty a liar?" said Yuri. "She asked me to be the instrument of her will. Not Hector."

"It doesn't matter what she says," said Hector. "The Diamond Throne is mine. By right! I have the blood of Norman the Conqueror flowing in my veins. The Millennium Necklace around my sorceress's neck has given her visions of me wielding them. And they have shown us visions of the monsters that prowl this field bowing to me. Now get out of my way and let me get my maps."

"No," said Yuri.

"Then I will force…"

"Your men to an untimely death," interrupted Alexandra.

Obelisk clenched his fist. An aura of blue energy enveloped it. Hector's men, flinched in fear. Some even broke ranks and rode away.

"She is right," said Yuri. "Swallow your pride and go home, Hector. It is over. Withdraw now, or you will be the cause of the deaths of two million men."

Obelisk looked down at Hector and snarled.

Slifer was taking another pass over the army ready to strike. The Winged Dragon of Ra was also ready for a go at Hector's forces.

Francine whispered into Hector's ear, reddened by anger.

"Very well, Yuri," said Hector. "I'll let you have today. Enjoy it while you can. Your reign is coming to an end. I can sense it."

He rode away.

Yuri was looking very pale. He was breathing heavily and was swaying from side to side. The Divine Beasts took a toll on his body.

Francine smiled when she saw this.

"I suggest you stop playing king now, Yuri," said Francine. "The coming of the one true king is near. He will be the one who saves us from the coming darkness. And you…you will be nothing more than a memory."

She gave her horse a kick and followed Hector. The army followed in retreat. Many, if not all, the soldiers within the army were relieved that Hector saw reason and ceased fighting.

Now, Yuri and his friends rode into the stronghold of Guy de la Tierra Sainte to finally deal with him.

* * *

Deep in the lowest parts of the fort, Guy was in his hidden springs. A pool with an underground waterfall pouring down into it.

He was kissing and fondling two women from the House of Flowers when the door burst open. Buster Bladers and Black Luster Soldiers marched inside and encircled the pool.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Guy.

He slapped both women in their arses to make them get out. He put a robe over himself as the princes came inside.

"Just who in the shadows do you think you are!" he sneered at Michael. "I am Guy de la Tierra Sainte! Where is your leader!" he shouted. "I want the head of the bastard who commanded you to storm into my chambers."

Michael, Jon, Jaeyoung, Xiefeng, Phoenix, Ryon, Marcel, and Stas parted to let Yuri through.

When Guy saw the High King, he began to fear for his life and got to his knees.

"Oh…M-m-my, My Lord."

Yuri shook his head.

The next thing Guy knew he was dragged outside to the entrance and was tossed down the steps where he came to painful roll to the bottom where two Black Luster Soldiers picked him up by the arms.

His wrist was burning, for it broke during the fall. As he got to his feet, he saw two Black Luster Soldiers holding Ser Godfrey by the arms.

Ser Gerhalos stood over him and raised a sword.

Avi was standing beside him, smiling as the blade went down and cut his head off.

Avi kicked the head away, satisfied with her revenge against the man who had humiliated her when she worked as a tavern wench in Normandia, and raped her when she was kept prisoner in the stronghold.

Yuri came marching down after Guy. He cursed the fortress for having so many steps. He was growing weaker with each step. He felt his vision getting blurry and his chest felt like it was being burned.

Every move he took was a huge effort. He did his best to make sure nobody saw this. He shook off his illness with a light shake of his head and he drew his sword.

He stood in front of Guy at last.

"On your knees," he commanded, tapping the tip of his sword on the ground.

Guy sobbed and did what he was told.

"I am Termnnia," said Yuri. "And from hence forth, I declare the belief in Yeyu outlawed in Termnnia. Your chapels will be raised to the ground. Your Templars will be disbanded. Your people will learn to accept the faith of the goddesses or believe in nothing at all. Those who don't will be sent to the nearest ship back to Balodrum. I say again, to all of you! The Faith of Yeyu is hereby banned. Under pain of death. And you, Guy de la Tierra Sainte, will be the first to die."

"Oh, My Lord, mercy…mercy!"

"This is mercy," said Phoenix. "If Yuri wasn't so forgiving of your crimes you would have been flayed or had your arms removed on the rack. High King Yuri is giving you the pleasure of a clean death."

Yami came to see Yuri perform the execution of the man who murdered Solomon. Yugi appeared in phantom form next to him, so he too could witness justice for his grandfather.

Yuri was breathing very heavily. The sword felt like it weighed a ton.

"Yuri?" Jon asked. "Everything all right?"

"It's nothing," said Yuri. "I'm just…"

Yuri raised the sword over his head to begin the execution of Guy. But he felt his body give way. He dropped his sword and he fell backward like a stone, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"YURI!" everyone shouted.

"Yuri!" cried Serenity.

"Guard!" shouted Joey.

"What is wrong?" asked Xifeng.

"Yuri?" said Yami, holding him. He felt his cheeks. "Goddesses, he's as cold as ice."

"Oh no!" Tristan said, placing his hands on the side of his head. "Yuri come on buddy, don't do this."

Yami put an ear to Yuri's mouth. He felt like someone had pierced his insides with a sword.

He looked around at everyone.

"He's not breathing."

"YURI!" everyone shouted.

A palanquin was brought over. Joey, Duke, Yami and Michael put Yuri into it and then the Black Luster Soldiers carrying the palanquin took him away.

Guy, got on his feet behind Yami's back. He brushed the pebbles off his hands and tidied his robes.

"Weak king you've got there, eh?" he said, relieved to have been spared.

"YAH!" Yami shouted, slashing Guy across the throat.

Guy gurgled. Two Knights grabbed him and dragged him away while Yami transformed back into Yugi.

Yugi picked up Yuri's sword and walked to Guy as the Black Luster Soldiers held him. With a powerful thrust, Yugi ended the miserable life of the murderous Duelist Hunter. The head rolled away.

A Buster Blader stomped on as though it was a bug.

"Now you can rest, grandpa," Yugi muttered. "Yuri, thanks for everything."


	105. The Fate of High King Yuri

**A/N: Fixed the typos.**

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

For days, Yuri had been asleep inside a stasis pod slowly getting his energy back. He was inside Michael's personal airship in the infirmary. Occasionally he would wake and see his friends crowding around him and peering at him through the glass as he floated in the purplish-blue water.

Bubbles vented out of the sides of his breathing mask and he smiled while he held his thumb up, telling them he was going to be all right.

But he knew that it would be time to say good-bye.

Now that the small war against Hector was over, they were going home back to their nations to learn to rule. As far as anyone was concerned, their days at the academy were over.

Avi was the last to say goodbye to him. She and Ser Gerhalos still had dragons to find and a Northern King to punish.

She and Queen Evelyn and Queen Alexis would lead a naval force to Naralia and collect King Stefan so he could be brought to justice for his crimes.

She pressed her lips to the glass and smiled at Yuri before she left.

When he got the all clear from the infirmary, Yuri and Michael said their farewells.

Michael and his troops departed for Domino City and left Yuri alone with his soldiers. The road back to Rassay was going to prove long, but Yuri could not wait to go home and rest.

Night fell over the convoy which stopped for the night due to a violent storm that seemed more bewitched than natural.

As he sat alone in his wheelhouse he looked at his deck and bid farewell to his monsters. He smiled and placed the cards back into the deck case that Joey gave him the night he first found him and took him to Termnnia to fulfill his destiny.

Could he call it that anymore?

He went outside the camp and went into the small town of Riverkiss, which lay deserted for the night. The windows of the houses and inns were illuminated with warm yellow and orange glows.

"That night…" Yuri spoke to the spirit of Pendant of the Kings. He stood by Yuri in his armor of platinum. "When the God Cards came, and destroyed the Orcs in the siege of Rassay. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," the knight said. "They only heeded your call these past few months because..."

"Because I am your flesh and blood," said Yuri, looking up at the rainy sky. "But I am not you. That is why this must be done."

He looked around nervously. He was kept warm by his leather jacket. He wore a hood underneath and navy denim jeans.

"You'd think they'd be here by now," said Yuri. "They're late for a group of demons who desire my death."

"I'm sorry," said the knight. "I truly am."

"Will it hurt?" Yuri said, his voice shaking.

The knight could feel his heart breaking. "If there was another way, Yuri, I would raise the world to the ground to find it."

"So be it," said Yuri. "I now go to savor the fruits of the Garden with my mother and father."

"Yuri…"

"Hey, Conqueror," Yuri said, doing his best to from a grin, "mind if I borrow your power one last time."

"I shall give it to you," said the knight.

"Good. Once they're done with me they're going to go after Avi. I think it's only fair that I end a few of them to make things easier for her."

Yuri's arms were encased with platinum vambraces and pauldrons. The holy light-forged sword fell from the sky and landed by his feet.

Yuri picked it up.

The lightning flashed.

Yuri's eyes caught a glimpse of shadow figures taking form in the streets and on the roofs of the houses.

The Sisterhood had arrived.

"They're here," said Yuri.

He took black earbuds from the pocket of his jacket and put them on.

"Music?" asked the knight.

"I would like to hear my favorite song as I fight," said Yuri. "This could be the last time I hear it."

"Do you believe you have a chance?" the knight asked.

"And how," said Yuri. "Who knows. Maybe we don't have to undergo that task you told me so much about."

"I can only pray," said the knight. "If you survive this fight you will be an even greater hero than me."

"I hope you liked being known as the legend," said Yuri. "Because that title will be mine after tonight."

"Looking forward to it, Yuri. Give them hell. Either way, you and I will make things new."

Yuri searched his phone for his song.

He smiled when he heard the opening to the music. Finally, the soothing voice of his favorite singer rang in his ears.

 _Holding back the years,_

"Yeah," said Yuri.

The assassins from the Sisterhood approached and drew their bizarre weapons. They charged and Yuri dodged their attacks. Whoosh! Whip! Their weapons whistled with each attack.

 _I'll keep holding on!_

 _I'll keep holding on!_

As Yuri blocked their weapons with his light-forged sword he smiled. Remembering the loving faces that surrounded him since the day of his birth.

He saw Jacob and Paula Montgomery smiling down at him when they woke him to celebrate his birthday.

Patty looking back at him and smiling as she painted the ocean while Tyson and Nick had a duel in the fields.

Crystal. _I'm so sorry._

His memories brought him back to their dorm tower at the academy. Having a beer with Jon.

Helping Jaden with his homework.

 _I'll keep holding on!_

 _I'll keep holding on!_

A sisterhood assassin with a golden spear slashed him on the side. He grimaced from the pain and did a flip before sliding to a stop. Yuri checked his wound. The spear cut through his leather jacket and his shirt. Blood soaked his already wet shirt. Through the hole in his shirt, Yuri could see the wound that was inflicted on him.

He could see the white of his ribs.

"Damn, that's going to require some stitches," he said humorously.

He charged again to fight. More assassins danced out of the shadows to attack him. Yuri did his best to block their moves but he got slashed in the back by an assassin wielding an abnormal tomahawk.

As he fell to his knees he felt his arm sting when another sister slashed him with one of her twin blades.

Yuri managed to block the second attack and kicked her away.

 _Holding back the years!_

Yuri closed his eyes. "It's time," he said to the knight.

 _O' Warrior so brave and willing. I thank you for your flesh and blood. With this gift. We will make the world anew._

"Take care of her," Yuri said.

The knight nodded.

He stood and watched as the as Yuri fell to his knees and surrendered. The assassins charged.

 _I'll keep holding on!_

 _I'll keep holding on!_

The first one jabbed a blue javelin into his gut. Yuri croaked with pain.

 _Holdin'_

Another came from behind with her tomahawk and dug the blade into his spine.

 _Holdin'_

The third jabbed both her twin swords into his ribs.

 _Holdin'_

Then the last one, the leader. Summoned a silver sword and jabbed it into Yuri's chest ending him. He fell backward onto the wet street and coughed. His phone had the song playing on loop for the length of the battle which lasted three hours.

As his life faded, his song ended just as the battery died.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

Evelyn sat naked at the edge of her swimming pool. She washed away her anxiety under the flow of the waterfall that had poured down from the rotunda above the water. Her maids daubing her with sponges pervaded with the scent of roses.

Xifeng's familiar, Skull Red Bird, sent her a message from the Gray Hills raising her spirits with good news. Dancer was alive, the battle was won, Avi is safe, and Guy de la Tierra Sainte is now dead. What made the news even sweeter was High King Yuri's continental ban of the Church of Yeyu.

Xifeng did not mention Yuri's collapse. She thought it best for Dancer to tell her the news.

Knowing her lover was on his way back, Evelyn did well to make sure the castle was tidied and prepared for a royal wedding. Soon, she would be queen and Dancer would be the new king of Elleria.

Her mother was not pleased with the news one bit, and her father, though reluctant at first, sighed with defeat and gave his daughter the rule of the country. He knew better than to fight with the High King of Termnnia. And with all the benefits the kingdom would be receiving for allowing Evelyn into power, he would be a madman to refuse the High King's wishes.

The maids started polishing her nails when there was a crash the broke the silence of the halls. Evelyn picked up the clink clank of steel and chainmail and Ezra screaming at the intruders to leave.

What she saw frightened her.

Templars of the Church dressed in heavy black enameled steel plate and black wool capes. They carried tactical rifles as well as swords. Pouches bloated with extra ammunition ringed around their chestplates and pauldrons. Their rifles were hanging on an anti-gravity device on their backs leaving their hands free to hold their shields and swords.

Evelyn stood up, scowling at them as her maids retreated for the balcony.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Evelyn.

She couldn't help but notice her captors had their eyes on her still-moist body. She held her head high, looking down at them to display what little power, and dignity, she could muster standing naked in the water.

"Your Highness," a Red Priest walked through the squad of Templars. He grinned seeing Evelyn the way she was.

Pink spots began to form on her cheeks. She clenched her fists and flared at the priest.

"Yes!" Evelyn snapped, waking the priest from his hypnosis.

"Ah yes, we have come to arrest you for conspiring against the king."

"What!" shouted Evelyn. "I am the Queen of the Rock! Do you not know that High King Yuri put me into power?"

"High King Yuri is dead."

Evelyn felt a chill run down her frame.

"Wh-what?" babbled Ezra in confusion.

"Collapsed in the midst of battle under the mighty presence of King Hector."

"When my father hears about this…"

"Your father and mother have already been detained. Arrest her!" he shouted pointing at Ezra.

Ezra was surrounded by Templars. She held out her arms and formed fireballs over her palms.

"Darling," said Evelyn. "Don't."

Ezra looked at Evelyn in disdain. She put her flames out then put her wrists together to allow the Templars to lock their anti-magic cuffs on her.

The pushed her, telling her to move.

"Evelyn…"

"We can sort this out later, Ezra. This is just one vein attempt to from the Church to keep in power."

"A vain attempt," chuckled the Red Priest. "We are in power."

"You're delusional."

"Look outside," the priest said with a grin.

Evelyn turned her head to look out the entryway of the balcony. She ignored the jeers of the priest.

"Your Highness!" shouted one of her maids. "There is a fleet of ships in the sky!"

Evelyn felt like someone punched her in the solar plexus.

 _Air ships? Used by the Church? It can't be._

"So you see, my dear," said the Red Priest. "This is the dawn of a new era in Termnnia."

Evelyn then remembered the priest saying that she was under arrest for conspiring against the king. If her father was currently being detained…then who was she conspiring against?

Evelyn guessed they put a member of the Church into the throne.

Without another word, she squared up her shoulders, held her head high, and marched out of the bath house, brushing past the Templars.

* * *

When she was fully dressed in her quarters, Evelyn looked outside her window and saw a fleet of massive airships hovering of King's Rock. Large one slowly flew across the clouds heading farther south.

It seemed the Church was preparing an invasion with their new machines. She heard people screaming in the streets below. pillars of smoke bellowed into the air.

Dragon Riders mounted on Gray Wings and Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress flew over the city commanding their beasts to torch every dueling arena on sight. Evelyn ran across the halls of the castle.

Her Ebony Knights were being rounded up and escorted out of the castle in chains by Templars. Priests of every rank laughed victoriously in the hallways, congratulating one another on a splendid victory.

When she made it to the throne room she felt her heart stop. Priests, Red and Black, monks, reverends, Templars, mercenaries, and mages filled the room holding up a glass to the newly crowned King of the Rock.

Ethan of House Morris stood in front of the throne holding up his glass and sat back down. His Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning stood proudly beside him.

Below the steps of the throne were her mother and father, Helmsley, Sera; her lady-in-waiting, Josephine; and her friends, Era, Ser Kevin and Antoine were chained together and kneeling.

Evelyn ran through the crowd who parted to make way for her.

"Ethan!" Evelyn shouted. "You're behind this?"

"No," Ethan said with a maniacal grin. The crown of Evelyn's father glimmered on his head. "But, it is so good of you to join me this day. The day of my coronation."

"Your coronation!" shouted Evelyn. "Ethan, what is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of all this is that Yuri and his friends are no longer in power. He took the bait in the Gray Hills, hook, line, and sinker! King Hector knew he could not resist going into the fortress to rescue his Summoner and get his maps. Now, every nation is without an army and defenseless while their militaries are trapped in Thara with their dead High King. As they lay undefended, the Church makes their moves and puts kings into the empty seats the princes so foolishly left behind."

He got up and paced back and forth in front of the throne.

"You see, Yuri was ill, weakened when the spirit of an ancient warrior used his body to battle an assassin from the Sisterhood. Now even though he could summon the God Cards and wipe out Hector's forces, he could not take the chance that his weak body wouldn't be able to summon them. Five hundred thousand against two million, not impossible odds, but still very slim. Even in his weakened state, Yuri managed to call all three of the beasts. And though he scared Hector's army away it cost him dearly. Yuri killed himself summoning those God Cards."

"It's not true!" shouted Evelyn. "You're lying!"

"You never did believe me, Evelyn," laughed Ethan. "It doesn't surprise me. No matter what I did to make you happy, you always found some way to spit it back in my face. Well, now the tables have turned. I'm the royal and you're the peasant!"

The crowd in the throne room laughed.

"And because I was so successful in helping Hector get the maps…"

"You what?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I was the one who took Solomon to the Gray Hills. The old fool would never talk, not even under the command of High King Yuri. But a few good months of torture both to him and Lady Avi was all it took to get him to start singing. As reward for my service, King Hector gave me the Kingdom of Elleria. But this is not my actual reward. I want the real prize. I want you! You are hereby ordered to marry me and be my queen."

"I will not!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He snapped his fingers. Two Templars dragged Sera and Helmsley to the middle of the court. Ethan then looked at his Black Luster Soldier and nodded.

The warrior monsters drew his blade from his back and walked down the stairs towards her parents.

"Ethan don't do this!" Evelyn pleaded.

"All you have to do is accept my offer," said Ethan. "Just say yes, and they will not suffer."

Evelyn's shoulders quivered. She shut her eyes to contain her tears but they flowed out through her eyelids and dripped from her long eyelashes.

"Okay, Ethan, you win. Just don't hurt my parents."

"Wonderful," said Ethan. "It's good to be the king."

He snapped his fingers again and ordered a priest to wed them.

The ceremony was short and bitter. It was not the wedding Evelyn had dreamed up since she was a child. She dreamed of white flowers, banners, confetti, rice and being paraded down the streets on a golden chariot with her handsome husband under the blessing of Ana the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Instead, she got a five-minute ceremony with her parents being threatened with execution. And taking her vows under a god she did not worship. And she was marrying a vile king she once called her friend.

When she and Ethan kissed to seal the vow, the people in the throne room applauded. After Evelyn was freed from his lips, Ethan looked down at his Black Luster Soldier.

"Kill them."

Evelyn had never heard herself scream so loudly. The crowd in the throne room cheered as the Black Luster Soldier hewed Sera's head first.

Evelyn screeched like banshee. She tugged at Ethan's surcoat, begging him to spare her father's life.

Her wails fell upon deaf ears, for Ethan gave the signal and Black Luster Soldier took off Helmsley's head with a swift chop.

Evelyn fainted and fell on the floor with a hard landing.

"Take them away," Ethan ordered the Templars to escort Kevin, Ezra and Antoine into the dungeons.

* * *

Moment later, Evelyn found herself being woken by wine being poured on her face. She coughed and spit it out.

"Wakey, wakey," Ethan sang out.

"You…you killed my mother and father."

"Technically Black Luster Soldier did the killing." He paused. "Come to think of it, Duel Monsters are weapons, aren't they? Black Luster Soldier is my weapon. So…yeah…yeah, I guess I did kill them."

"You promised me!" Evelyn sobbed, getting up from the bed.

"Yes, I promised you they wouldn't suffer," chuckled Ethan. "Because I knew them once I gave them a clean death. Any other person I would have had burned, or sawed in half."

"You are no Summoner," said Evelyn. "How is it that you can call upon such a powerful creature?"

"With this," Ethan said holding up a black, mechanical gauntlet. "It's called a Dueling Glove. The techies at Paradius created this machine with the hopes that our military can call upon monsters without the tedious needs of becoming a Summoner. With this baby, we can catch the very soul of the monster and trap it within this device."

He held up his gauntlet and summoned a Naturia Marron, a fluffy puffball with large round eyes. It was trapped in some sort of bubble pleading to be let out.

"If they fail to obey us, we just press this button here, and the machine turns their souls into nothing. Meaning they will cease to exist. In other words, they become our servants forever under pain of death."

"You would do this to the Duel Monsters?" cried Evelyn. "That's so cruel!"

"They're just monsters," said Ethan. "Whether they like it or not, they were put into this world to serve us! And with these machines at our disposal, the monsters of this world will finally learn that Man is the true king of this world. And this creature is weak. I will not have it."

He pressed a button on his gauntlet. Electricity surged all around the frightened creature.

"Ethan don't!" pleaded Evelyn. "Let it go!"

"I am," said Ethan.

The Naturia Marron squeaked fearfully as its was evaporated into nothing.

Evelyn fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Is that how King Steffan was able to summon his Leviathan Dragon?"

"Yes," said Ethan. "Though his gauntlet requires a little more kick to hold a beast with an essence of that size and power. We will learn how to harness dragons soon enough."

"You will pay dearly for this," Evelyn still wept for the monster Ethan just…deleted from existence. She thought of how happy it must have been. Living in the Naturia Forest under the roots of the northernmost region Great White Mountains.

She thought about how it would never feel the sunlight warming its fur. Never again would it taste the rich sweet fruits that grew on the many fruit-bearing trees.

It was never going to live again. It's soul would not even find peace in the afterlife because that was gone too.

"You have nothing but sympathy over these monsters. It's pathetic."

"These creatures don't deserve to be called monsters!" shouted Evelyn. "I have seen these creatures show love, kindness. Help build this world and make it better. But now I know that the only real monsters in Termnnia are people like you! There are going to be consequences for this Ethan!"

Ethan slapped her across the face. He punched her in the gut and threw her belly first on the table and held her arm behind her back.

"Consequences, eh? I'll show you consequences. This is what you get when you speak to me that way ever again. You are my bitch now, Evelyn. It's time you understood that. And if this is the only way to make you understand, so be it."

He lifted her dress.

"No!" sobbed Evelyn.

She felt him rip her undergarments off. Evelyn then heard him breathing heavily when he saw her forbidden parts finally exposed for him to see and enjoy.

His sweat poured down his face and onto her flesh.

Ethan felt his heart pounding in his chest with excitement. His whole body throbbed and sweat excreted from every pore.

He removed his Dueling Glove and rubbed Evelyn's buttocks with his sweaty hands and grinned. "You have no idea, how long I have waited for this, Evelyn."

"Ethan, please…"

He grabbed her left buttock and stuck her in between her cheeks with his thumb. Evelyn gasped at the sudden penetration.

"You're very wide in there. Dancer had it good by the looks of things," said Ethan. "But…it's time you forgot about him. You're mine now."

 _This can't be happening! It shouldn't! It wouldn't! It couldn't! Why me? Why me? Dancer! Yuri! Yugi! Goddesses! Exodia! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Anyone save me!_

There was nothing more Evelyn could do but to lay there and endure the pain and humiliation as the man she once called _Little Brother_ thrust himself into her.

* * *

 **Antilles**

* * *

The camp of House Dragonheart washed the fields of Old Market with red, gold, and black. The army was on its way back to Emboldor but they ceased their halt when word of Yuri's death finally reached them.

Soldiers in red-scaled armor patrolled the fields. Two of them said hello to Daralis Dragonslayer. She stood outside the command tent of her father, Antilles. Clad in red armor engraved with gold designs and the sigil of a red dragon eating a heart was emblazoned on her chest. The wind blew her black cape swaying behind her like a shadow. As she approached her tent she saw Alexandra's Des Volstgalph sitting outside like a common dog. It was sleeping. The carcass of a deer lay in front of it.

A cloud of flies surrounded the corpse, and was always blown away by the puffs of air from the dragon's breathing.

Alexandra must have been inside as well if Des Volstgalp was here.

She went inside the tent to warm herself from the chill of the cold and forbidding January morning.

There was a warm fire in the center of the tent with a cauldron of soup cooking over the flames. The chicken, herbs, and corn filled Daralis's nose with its intoxicating aroma and made her stomach rumble.

Antilles was sharpening his sword by his mahogany desk. Alexandra was in the corner treating herself to a hot bath.

"Do you have them?" Antilles asked.

Dalaris threw him Yuri's deck box.

Antilles eagerly opened it and flipped through Yuri's dinosaur cards until he found Obelisk, Slifer and Ra.

"Oh," he moaned with greed. "At last."

He held the three monster up high.

Dalaris began to laugh.

"Whatever do you find so funny?" Alexandra asked, rubbing her arm with a sponge.

"He was too weak," Daralis laughed. "Yet he summoned the Gods anyway. Now Yuri lies dead. Poor Yuri. Great man. Brave and bold. But horrible sense of judgement."

"The traits of a weak king." Alexandra grinned, picking up a goblet of brandy from the night table next to the alabaster bathing tub she waded in. "Good riddance. Now Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra are mine."

"Indeed they are," said Antilles with a smile. "We have worked long and hard for this day, my love. Now it has come at last. High King Yuri is dead, so by law the God Cards must go to next of kin. Be it child or queen. And since Yuri has no child, Alexandra's the only choice in this prospect."

"High Queen of Termnnia," Dalaris scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "May the Goddesses have mercy on us all."

Alexandra let out an obnoxious giggle.

"And the body?" Alexandra asked.

"I could not find it," said Dalaris. "Those assassins probably took it. So now that Yuri is out of your hit list, father, I believe that leaves us with that girl. Avi."

Antilles didn't say a word.

He kept on grinding the whetstone on his blade.

"Father?"

"Why is she still alive?" he grumbled looking up at Dalaris.

"Avi? You didn't expect the Church to just kill her in there, did you?"

"And why not?" Alexandra asked. "She was under our grasp. It was the perfect time to get rid of her."

"She was a prisoner of the Church," said Dalaris.

"The Church is in our purse, cousin," said Alexandra. "I thought you would have known this by now."

"I know they're under orders of the House," said Dalaris. "But if we had killed her in the fort we would have aroused suspicion."

"Since when did you start caring about what people think of you?" said Antilles.

"I don't," said Dalaris. "But this is the Summoner of Dragons and High King Yuri we're talking about here."

"And yet you had no problem slaying the dragon, Danteleron. And his Master. My brother."

Dalaris froze.

"Yuri and Avi were chosen by the Goddesses to lead this world."

"And your uncle was family."

"If you had any idea what Uncle Tartarus asked of me…"

"I do not care, you are my brother's killer and…."

"He demanded that I bring him your head. And Alexandra, who was just a child back then. He wanted her so he could fuck her up the ass and then feed her to Danteleron when he was done with her! If he did…. well…. you would have lost your only golden egg."

All was silent.

"You still kept one of the golden eggs?" asked Alexandra. Her uncle did not answer. "Uncle?"

"It would be best we send those assassins after her," said Dalaris. "All would have been ruined if she had died in the fort. Avi is allied with the Lady of House Gardner. You think Tèa's nonsense about friendship are just corny speeches to motivate her friends. Friendship is her deadliest weapon, father. I can't tell you how many Houses have fallen because Tèa chose her friends right. She has friends in the stones and in the trees. The very mountains have ears that serve her. She would have found us out one way or another and got our plans ruined. Anyway, you can't compare my killing of the dragon to this."

"It matters not. At this point we cannot have any further foul ups. Girls. The fate of our House will be determined in the next few days."

He walked to the command table. A chessboard with marble pieces was perched in the middle.

"The pieces are in play, Dalaris."

He moved the black king forward and knocked over the white king.

"Yuri is dead."

He then used the black king to knock over the white queen. "Soon, Avi will be dead."

Dalaris shivered.

"Then the pretender shall follow." He knocked over a little pawn. Hector. "And then, when they are gone, that pointy-haired bastard of an Eyar will be next."

He used the black king to knock over the bishop. Yugi. Antilles then knocked over the rest of the pawns.

"Once their leaders are gone. The princes will follow. And once they are all gone..."

He slammed his black king on the center of the board.

"...There will be nothing that can stop us. Today we could establish a long and prosperous family legacy that could last an eternity. Or. We could dissolve and fade into history as the Plantegrasts did."

Dalaris nodded. "No more foul ups." She promised.

Peter stormed into the tent. His face was red with fury.

"And, Peter, what is it now?" snapped Antilles.

"It's not true!" Peter said with eyes swollen and red from his mourning. "Tell me it's not true. You had him killed?"

"That was the plan," said Alexandra. She picked up a cherry from a silver bowl and ate it seductively.

"You monster!" said Peter.

"You want to write a sympathy card?" said Antilles. "Go on, write one if that will make you feel better."

"By Exodia's cock! You have no idea of the evil you have let run loose into our world, brother."

"The Ancient Beasts have been found," Antilles said calmly. "And, we control the God Cards. If Zorc does come through the gates of the Shadow Realm we will deal with him too."

"Yuri was a very important piece of the goddesses' plan," said Peter.

"Who bloody cares?" said Alexandra.

"And you!" he seethed at his niece. "He loved you!"

"Fool that he was," said Alexandra, plopping another cherry into her mouth. "I said it once, I'll say it again. My Uncle is the only one who knows what to do to make me happy."

"So it is true what they say about you two," said Dalaris.

"You will not get away with this," said Peter. "The Goddesses will never forget."

"Good," said Antilles. "It's high time we show them they no longer have control over our lives."

A soldier walked inside the tent and gave a bow.

"My Lord," he said nervously.

"Yes?" said Antilles.

"It's High King Yuri. He's returned to Rassay."


	106. Cora the Summoner with Eyes of Blue

**A/N: Thank you to Redder45.**

* * *

 **Hector**

* * *

Never had Francine seen Hector make such a temper tantrum in the court before. They settled in the castle of House Fairsteele, a family loyal to Hector and the Dragonhearts. Since Hector was Lord of the coasts, they gave him the throne room, but, many started to doubt if Hector had what it took to fulfill his promises and take Rassay.

A lot of allies left in the night, reducing his fighting force to a mere 700,000.

"We were so close!" Hector shouted. He turned to look at Francine.

"You!" he shouted. He took out his dagger and pointed it at Francine. "You! Why did you tell me to retreat? I had him outnumbered. We could have taken him and his armies. I should have my maps by now."

"Oh, shut up," said the assassin who killed Yuri. "When will you learn that these things require patience."

"I am all out of it!" shouted Hector. "My army is leaving me! Yuri's friends still have the maps! Avi is still out there! Alexandra is going to be High Queen! My Monster Knight is dead! The God Cards reject me! I have nothing! NOTHING! You promised me! You promised me!"

Rose was sitting alone in the corner of the court, flipping through her deck of cards that Francine generously returned after the confrontation with High King Yuri. She smirked, happy to see Hector in such disarray.

She enjoyed it while it lasted.

The doors to the main hall opened. Ser Baxter arrived with scholars. They were carrying something on wooden carts.

"Wait no more, My Lord," Ser Baxter said with a bow.

"What is that?" Hector asked, wiping away tears with his sleeves.

"Good news, I hope," said Francine.

"Why yes, it is," Ser Baxter said with a smile. "I have just received word that The Church has begun its conquest of Domino City and the rest of the kingdoms. The Princes of Termnnia will be taken out of power very soon. Ah, and I have a gift from a very good friend."

"What is it?" Hector asked again.

"Your destiny, My Lord."

The scholars removed white sheets from the items. It was the stone tablets of the Ancient Beasts. Attached to them were scrolls deciphering the location of the Ancient Beasts. Translated by the late Solomon Muto.

Hector jumped up and down with joy and fell to his knees.

"ASSEMBLE THE ARMY!" shouted Ser Baxter. "Rassay is ours for the taking!"

* * *

 **Pegasus**

* * *

Pegasus drank his fruit punch with a shaky hand while he watched the grim images on his flatscreen television in the dining hall.

Domino City was being invaded by Naralia, armed with hundreds of massive airships. He saw their cannons level buildings to the ground and soldiers gunning down innocent people and the city militia who refused to give in to the demands of King Stefan and The Church.

"Papa, what's happening?" cried Jocelia.

"I don't know my dear," said Pegasus. "It's best you do not watch this. Why don't you go and see if Queen Alexandra wants to play?"

"She is locked in her room," said Jocelia. "She's been weeping for the death of Yuri for days."

"Mr. Pegasus," a guard in a suit and tie and sunglasses said, bowing. "Seto Kaiba is here."

He moved aside to let Kaiba and Mokuba enter the dining hall.

"Mokuba!" cried Jocelia.

"My Lady!" shouted Mokuba.

They both ran to each other and hugged. Jocelia began to sniffle, and tears dripped down her face.

"I was so worried."

"Hey, I'm all right." Mokuba patted her back. "See, told ya I'm a strong knight."

"What is going on?" asked Pegasus, getting up from the table.

"I don't know," said Kaiba. "It happened so fast. They just came out of nowhere. Pegasus, they bombed the Ivory Keep. The king and queen of Domino were in there."

"Oh, save us," whispered Pegasus. "And what of Michael?"

"No one has seen him. We believe he went to hiding in a bunker. There are hundreds of hidden passageways in the House of Gray."

"Well, with King Eldon and his wife gone, it seems Michael is now the King of Domino," said Pegasus. "But I doubt the Naralians want him as the king."

"The Domino City Militia has been fighting for days. They're not going to let the Naralians put a king on their throne without a fight. They are loyal to House Dalton and will fight to the death to keep them on the throne."

"And what of your daughter?" Pegasus asked.

"What about her?" Kaiba grunted angrily. He walked towards the table to help himself to a drink.

"Kaiba I know young Cora made a bad choice," said Pegasus. "But it does not mean you have to."

"It doesn't matter now," said Mokuba. "Domino City is a war zone. If Cora's out there, she's gonna have to fend for herself."

"And what if she dies?" asked Pegasus. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragons you gave her could fall into the wrong hands."

"I'm not worried," said Kaiba. "I pity the fool who tries to use them."

"Yeah," said Mokuba. "If those dragons don't like you they'll let you know. The almost had me killed when I tried to play them. I don't know what kind of cards Seto made, but they are special. And for some reason, very attracted to Cora. They won't let anyone else use them but her."

"But I'll get them back once things die down," said Kaiba. "In the meantime, Mokuba and I will resume Kaiba Corp business here in Rassay."

"So be it," said Pegasus. "Just so you know, Kaiba. If anything happens to Cora out there, her blood will be on your hands."

"I'll bet. Come on Mokuba."

"Uh, Seto, if it's okay I would like to stay with Lady Jocelia. After all, I am her knight."

"Knight-prospect," said Jocelia. "We'll see if you have what it takes to be my knight."

"Do what you like," said Kaiba. "I don't care. Just be back home before dark. It's a grim time for Termnnia, and right now _kings are dying like flies_."

* * *

 **Ushio**

* * *

Ushio laughed as drunk as a lord while he swayed around an underground dueling club. Throvor, the backstabbing dwarf from Avi's company, joined him in hopes of collecting his share of the bounty for the capture of the Baby Tiragon.

The foundation shook from the explosions above. The chandeliers swayed, and the many television screens showed the carnage that was happening on the surface.

But despite this, the music was playing, the food was cooking, and the duels were heating up.

The club belonged to Ushio, and he only kept the doors open for those who could afford to be in there.

He looked down into a dueling pit where he saw a young girl in a sparkling gown and wearing the mask of a familiar white dragon on her face.

"Fusion Summon!" she shouted. "Blue-Eyes White Dragons form and become Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The crowd applauded for the girl once her fierce glowing beast emerged and decimated her opponent's Battery Man monsters."

"Madame Blue-Eyes wins!" shouted the MC. "And she remains the undisputed champion of the pit!"

"Who is she?" Throvor asked.

"Cora," said Ushio.

"And she's using the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Throvor. "I thought they were exclusive to Seto Kaiba."

"These cards are different," Ushio answered, taking a gulp of wine. "And as for her. She's Seto Kaiba's daughter."

"Truly?" said Throvor. "I did not know he had a daughter."

"I asked her for her dragons, but naturally they always gotta play rough."

"She isn't going to just give them up," said Throvor. "Besides, it would be bad business. She had been filling up the house."

"I have plenty of money to keep this place going with or without her," said Ushio. "But, there's no harm in wanting more. My client is offering a hefty reward for those dragons."

"And do you intend to fulfill the contract?" Throvor asked.

"Not with the war going on in the surface," said Ushio. "I'm going to wait for the Naralians to settle in once they have taken control of the city."

"It won't be a good thing if they did," said Throvor. "They're anti-magic, remember?"

"But they've grown lenient with Yu-Gi-Oh, as it's now called. Besides, the Naralians have been my best customers. And with them running the city, I expect you, and I will be making a lot more money."

"Speaking of money," said Throvor. "What about my share for the capture of that dragon. That's two dragons I brought for you, Ushio. I told you where to find Baby Tiragon, and I brought you the corpse of that Luster Dragon. I see you got right to work with its emeralds judging by the jewelry you are wearing."

"Yeah," said Ushio flashing gold emerald rings. The emeralds were taken from Luster Dragon's body. "I suppose I owe you big. Come on. We'll go to my private quarters in the lower levels."

Ushio and Throvor left the club and took an elevator to a warehouse deep below the streets of Domino City.

Throvor walked into a gruesome sight.

The carcass of Ser Damien's Luster Dragon was strewn out over the floor in pieces. Jewelers used pickaxes to crack away at the emeralds embedded in its skin and then wheeled them away in wooden carts.

After a long walk across the warehouse, Ushio led the dwarf into his private quarters where an Elven girl wrapped in a small sheet of silk danced in front of Ushio's desk.

When Throvor had collected his money, he and Ushio sat down to admire her. They laughed and splashed her with wine. They slapped her thighs and rump and fondled her breasts.

Throvor chugged down his wine as fast he could. When he looked back up to continue watching the Elven girl his heart stopped.

In her place stood a half-elf girl who looked all too familiar. Clad in leather armor and wrapped with harnesses with tactical pouches, draped over by a black Soft-Shell poncho, stood Aldara as angry as a beast.

The last thing Throvor heard before Aldara bashed in his skull with a black tomahawk were the words, " _This is for Ser Damien and Luster Dragon, you son of a bitch!_ "

Ushio babbled in fright as Aldara took out a triple barrel shotgun hidden under her poncho. It had a grip of polishe cherry wood with elegant engravings. The barrels had engravings as well. A chain with a charm of platinum in the shape of a sword dangled underneath the grip.

She pointed it at Ushio. He whimpered, holding up his trembling hands.

Aldara gave a whistle.

To Ushio's shock, a Koumori Dragon hatchling hopped onto Aldara's shoulder.

It had a strap of Velcro holding extra shells for Aldara's shotgun around its neck. A black iron chaffron was plated over its head, and it had a blade attached to its tail. Two 10mm suppressed machine guns were mounted on its shoulders.

"Whatever you want," pleaded Ushio. "Name your price. Name your price."

Aldara didn't listen and wedged her axe out of her former companion's skull. She handed the bloody axe to her Kourmori Dragon, and it began to lick off the blood and eat the bits of brain that clung to the edge.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you, Ushio?" Aldara said, feeding her baby dragon. "You stooped so low that you would send one of your goons over to help betray us. As if that bitch Fira wasn't enough to contend with, Avi had to deal with your greed."

"Please…"

"SHUT UP!" Aldara roared. "Where is my dragon?" she demanded. "Where is my Baby Tiragon?"

"You-you're just in time," Ushio sobbed with relief. "I…I was about to sell him to a stranger from Emboldor. I don't know who he is, but I heard one of his robed thugs call him something. M-m-Marik. That's right! His name was Marik. I think he's the leader of that shadowy group of card thieves. The Rare Hunters."

"Do you know where they were going?"

"No. I just got paid and was given directions to a secret meeting destination. He was going to come tonight and pick up the dragon, but the Naralians invaded. I guess that transaction has been cancelled until the fighting stopped."

"So you almost get the Summoner of Dragons killed, AND you work for the Rare Hunters. Your greed got many of my friends killed. And it led to Avi having to endure pain like you wouldn't believe when she got captured by the very faction that decimates our city. But she's tough, unlike the little bitch who sits before me. With a crime like that, I can't let you live."

"No, no, no!" sobbed Ushio getting on his knees and kissing Aldara's boots.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

She kicked him in the mouth. Ushio grunted and stumbled back to his chair. Blood trickled down his lips.

"You fucked with me for the last time, Ushio," said Aldara. "But, you are just too pathetic for me to waste my energy. I'm not going to kill you Ushio."

"Thank you," Ushio said, wiping the blood off his lips. "Thank you."

He tossed her a key of silver.

"This key goes to a safe deposit box in Battle City. Take it. Take all you can carry. Take it all I don't care. Thank you for sparing my life."

"Who said anything about sparing your life?" Aldara gave a cheeky grin while she spun the key's chain around her finger.

"Huh?" said Ushio.

Kourmori Dragon snarled hungrily. It was ready to pounce.

"NO! NO!" shouted Ushio.

"Don't worry," said Aldara. "He's not going to use his fire breath. My friend here likes his meat rare."

"NO!"

" _Lady Avi sends her regards_."

Koumori Dragon leaped off her shoulder and began to devour Ushio's face.

Aldara kept her seductive smile as she turned and left, blissfully listening to Ushio's screams from inside his office.

She scared away all of Ushio's workers while she tore the warehouse apart looking for Baby Tiragon.

After a long and frantic search, she found him inside a container.

He chirped happily when he saw her.

"Hi, baby!" Aldara said happily. "Aw, don't fret little one. I'll get you lose."

She shot the lock with her shotgun and kicked the door open. Baby Tiragon hopped onto her chest and nuzzled her breasts. Aldara kissed him on the top of the head and walked out of the container.

She then beheld Luster Dragon's corpse. It's beautiful emerald crystals were gone. Its tail cut off. The insides removed and sold to medicinal shops with owners who were stupid enough to believe they held mystical properties.

"Rest in peace," said Aldara.

She held Baby Tiragon in her arms while Kourmori Dragon flew above as a lookout. Once out of the club, Aldara stumbled into the chaos.

Fire from burning buildings lit the night. The hum of airships in the darkness above. One of them was even playing hymns of The Church.

The deep voice of the male choir shook the city along with the explosions. There was a Duel Runner parked in the alleyway, black in color and sleek in design. It was a gift from Crow Hogan, one of the Knights of the Crimson Dragon she met in the sanctuary of the Elven City.

He called it. The Loaner.

Aldara hopped on. Baby Tiragon shivering in her arms afraid from all the chaos. Kourmori Dragon perched itself on her shoulder as she turned the key to the Duel Runner.

"Hang on boys," said Aldara. "It's a long ride back to the Elves."

The Duel Runner gave a hum when it came alive, and Aldara sped down the burning roads of Domino City.

* * *

 **King Michael**

* * *

Heartbroken from the death of his friend, King Michael Octavius Dalton sat alone on a black marble throne in a temple on the outskirts of Domino City. This was where he came to be alone and marvel at the statues of the ancient Kings of Domino. From his perch, he saw his precious city burning from the oncoming invasion.

Two Barrel Dragons bearing the gray, golden-crowned lion of his House stood guard near the entrance of the temple.

The countless illuminated windows of Naralian airships dotted the night sky, red from the flames. Soldiers in giant mechanical suits mowed down civilians in the streets.

Summoners, called Callers, used their Dueling Gloves to bring forth their beasts to wreak havoc on the town. Mechs standing fifty meters tall flattened the once beautiful districts of Domino City. They showed no mercy towards the citizens who would stand and fight than to be forced into the culture and worship a deity who, to them, did not exist.

His city had been pummeled by Gauss cannons from the airships. The mothership of the Naralian fleet, _La Purga_ , hovered over all the airships shooting more powerful rounds from is cannons and knocking down buildings and temples dedicated to the goddesses.

Not even the dueling arenas were spared from the onslaught, despite the Red Priests in the House of Gray spewing their rhetoric on the radio. Their promises to spare duelists was a farce.

One building held on to Michael's attention. The Ivory Keep, one of the tallest buildings in the city, was in flames. Michael continued watching it until it collapsed and vanished from sight in a giant cloud of dust and debris.

The king and queen were in that tower.

So with them gone, Michael was now king by right, but there would be no coronation for him this night.

As he sat there, dressed in his best in a black suit, black shirt, and black tie. His black shoes polished, and he was wrapped in his black cloak. A black spaulder clung over his right shoulder and encased his arm in a gauntlet of black engraved steel.

He was holding onto his black sword and listened to the chaos.

People were screaming. The choir singing. Guns popping. Artillery hummed through the air and hit the earth with a loud boom.

He began to realize why so many scientists and engineers from his father's company had just vanished.

Either they were kidnapped and forced to work for King Stefan, or they turned tail and betrayed his family. Either way, Michael vowed that if he lived through tonight, there would be hell to pay.

The Barrel Dragons began to hiss and stomped outside the temple as black SUVs stormed down the streets.

The two machine Duel Monsters roared as a warning for them to back off. Mercenary operatives of the Church Militant stepped out of their vehicles with a plethora of advanced weaponry in their clutches.

A small helicopter hovered over them as a high-ranking Gold Priest shouted for King Michael to surrender peacefully.

If he did, the onslaught would stop. He was okay with that, but then the Gold Priest demanded he converts to the faith and serves forever as a Templar where he would surrender his right to father children. Surrender his right to play Yu-Gi-Oh. And he would be forced to fight against his friends if they were revolting against the new rise in power.

Michael knew that somewhere out there, his friends were probably fighting off The Church as well. There was no force in this life or the next that would make him go against the ones he loved.

The Gold Priest continued to spout out his hateful speech for ten minutes.

Michael refused to come out.

Weapons, both from Earth and manufactured in Termnnia, clicked as the operatives switched the safeties off their rifles and carbines. The ones with shotguns formed a row at the front to deal extra damage.

The Barrel Dragons fired first, blowing up their SUVs hoping the explosions would do extra damage. Some of the operatives went flying into the air.

The helicopter with the Gold Priest flew off into the night to avoid the violence.

When the operatives realized their bullets would not work against the dragon's hard steel plating, one of them fired a device from a launcher that dealt electric damage to the two mechanical beasts, shutting down their systems.

Then they fired grenade launchers finally toppling the Barrel Dragons who fell and rolled down the steps of the temple and came to a stop on the streets.

"MOVE! MOVE!" shouted the commanders.

They stormed up the steps into the darkness of the temple. An oculus in the roof of the temple illuminated the throne Michael was sitting on.

There he remained despite laser sights dancing all around his body.

"GO! GO! GO!" they barked, sprinting towards Michael.

Swords then flew out of the darkness. Hundreds of them.

The blades sliced the soldiers and jabbed their torsos and cut off their limbs and heads.

When they were all gone, Michael stepped down the throne. He slowly walked across the temple. His shoes stepping into a thick pool of blood.

"Here he comes!" shouted an operative.

Yes. Michael came out of the temple. But his hundred swords also followed him, gliding menacingly in the air around him.

"Put the swords away, Michael!" shouted an operative, aiming his M4 at Michael. "Surrender now. It's over."

Two more swords appeared in Michael's hands. Twenty more formed wings behind his back.

"Stop! Or we'll shoot!"

"What foul sorcery is this?" the Gold Priest spat from inside the helicopter.

"He is the King of the Hundred Swords," said the pilot. "The heir to the Dalton dynasty is granted the power to wield every sword the kings before them once used. Each prince of the Dalton line is forged a magical sword as their birthright to the Marble Throne of Domino. This night, Michael has a hundred and one, now that we have killed his father."

"Magnificent craftsmanship," said the Gold Priest. "I want those swords. They are to be given to every hero of the Church who helped us succeed this night."

"Will do, Your Grace," said the pilot.

The swords began to spin all around Michael forming a barrier.

"SHOOT! SHOOT!"

The swords from Michael's wings flew off and blocked each bullet. Michael let his beautiful twin blades levitate off his hands which started to form a fiery, purple aura.

The auras them formed into two Duel Monsters, Terrorking Archfiend, and Archfiend Empress.

But he was not done.

A massive beast erupted from the temple, destroying it as he emerged.

Archfiend Emperor the First Lord of Horror.

The pilot gulped.

"Did I mention, Michael is a skilled Summoner, Your Grace?"

"Blasphemous magic!" spat the Gold Priest. "Kill them! Kill them all! Collect the swords when they are dead!"

But his commands could not be met. As advances as their arsenals were, the operatives were feeble compared to the ancient magic of Termnnia.

Archfiend Emperor managed to fly into the sky and sliced a small force of airships in half before he drew attention to the mother ship which was fast approaching.

"This is the Patriarch of Domino City!" the Gold Priest shouted into the radio. " _La Purga_! King Michael is below armed with magical swords, and his Archfiend monsters have slaughtered my mercenaries. Requesting support now!"

" _Roger that, Your Grace, one dead king coming u_ p."

The cannons aimed at the courtyard where Michael and his three monsters stood.

Archfiend Emperor knelt and shielded his master with his arms. Even Michael knew that would not be enough.

Michael kept his eyes on the cannon while it charged up.

"It's been fun, Yuri," he muttered with a big tear rolling down his cheek. "See you in the gardens, my friend."

The cannon fired.

 _Not yet._

"Yuri?"

Michael had not the time to ponder what he just heard. In seconds the courtyard was decimated, and a massive mushroom cloud rose into the night sky.

From the smoke, Archfiend Emperor fell dead and evaporated into purple smoke. His palm opened and dropped a golden crown onto the crater that was once the courtyard of the Temple of the Goddesses.

The crown was all that remained of the King of Domino City.

" _No life signs on the board_ ," said the commander of _La Purga_. " _Michael Dalton is gone_."

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"We can't stay here," Cora said, looking out the window of her penthouse condo. Her heart was witnessing the chaos outside. The deafening hymn of the choir singing on the intercoms of the air ships above was almost deafening.

"What the hell are they saying?" babbled Tingol.

"They are telling the people to lay down their arms," said Cora. "To surrender to their forces and covert to Yeyunism." Cora closed her eyes and added, "King Michael is dead."

"No!" said Marty.

"They said they were going to be lenient with Duel Monsters-I mean Yu-Gi-Oh," said Charlie. "All we have to do is lay low until they are done with the invasion. We convert and continue with our lives, right?"

"The Church said they were going to cease hostilities with Termnnia during the peace talks," Cora said, looking back at Charlie. "They never meant to keep their promise. Just look outside. Word on the street is they are behind Lady Avi's disappearance. Some say they had something to do with Yuri's death. You can't trust the Church of Yeyu as far as you can throw them."

"This fucking sucks!" said Marty. "We finally got a good deal going on. We had a nest egg. We had million Star Chip cars. The best decks. State-of-the-art Duel Disks and this shit happens. If what they say is true, that they killed King Michael, then Cora's right. We can't stay in Domino."

"And where do you think we will go?" asked Tingo. "There's gotta be Church goons all over the place."

"We have many options to get out of Domino without being noticed by the Church," said Cora. "We've got the bay. The sewers. The East City Gate which is still being held by the Domino City Militia."

"I vote the East City Gate," said Marty. "It's a long way to get there, but at least we'll have soldiers guarding us out of the city when we leave."

"What's wrong with the bay?" asked Charlie. "We got the yacht. We can sail back to Duelist Academy. I hear that's where everybody's going."

"Good plan," said Cora, "but we're not going to get far with those airships patrolling the skies. As I recall, they've sunk many boats with escapees. I'm not looking forward to a watery grave, and Duelist Academy is not where I want to go."

"Cora, you can't be serious?" said Charlie. "You still want to find your father? After what he did to you at the school?"

"My father is guarded by the most advanced tech in Termnnia. Far superior to those machines they got out there. It will be safer with him. He'll know what to do, and I can get him to sign you up at the school if we ever get there. Besides, I have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards he made for me. He'll probably want those back, considering I'm not family anymore."

"I hope you two can make up for that then," said Charlie.

"It's a good plan," said Marty. "But we saw your father and his Blue-Eyes White Jet soar West. He went to Emboldor to oversee the burial of High King Yuri."

"I can't believe this is happening, brothers," Tingol said sadly. "A dark cloud as formed over Termnnia."

"But our people are strong," said Charlie. "Many dark clouds have formed over the ages, yet we still manage to pull through and make the sun shine again."

Cora smiled.

"Then we make for the East City Gate," said Cora. "Take only what you need and haul ass."

Once they had their backpacks filled, Cora and her friends left the penthouse and proceeded outside into the war zone seeking to escape the onslaught of the Church.

Charlie wanted to take a car because it would be faster, but the airships had advanced targeting systems in their cannons and missiles.

Should they get spotted, they were done for. So it was decided they make the journey on foot. It was eerie seeing the streets of Domino City so empty. Usually, at this time of night, youngsters would come out to party and drink and duel.

There was no one.

Every once in a while, Cora and the others had to hide in alleyways to avoid being seen by mech patrols and helicopters scanning the streets with searchlights.

Just as they were about to reach the highway that led to the East City Gate, they were caught by a patrol from the Church Militant.

"On your knees! Now!" shouted a soldier, aiming his carbine at the kids.

Cora and the others did as told and put their hands behind their heads.

"Where are you youngster's heading off to?" asked an operative.

"We just want to get out of the city," said Marty.

"Aw, and why's that?" asked the operative. "Don't like your new rulers? Give 'em a chance. Maybe they'll grow on ya?"

"Search 'em!" commanded one of the officers.

Cora was first. She was frisked thoroughly but swatted the operative's arms away.

"You don't have to get touchy!" she said sternly.

"What has she got?" the lead operative asked, putting a stick of gum in his mouth.

"A few Star Chips, two Silver Swords, a handful of copper pennies. And cards."

"Cards, eh? Let me see."

"Hey!" said Cora. "That's mine!"

The operative searched through the deck. Explosions lit up the dark sky in the distance like lightning. Cora caught a glimpse of silhouettes of the city in the distance. The orange glow of the street lamps lining the sidewalks made her eyes heavy. Dogs barked somewhere in the night.

"You some kind of thief, girl?"

"What?" Cora asked

"This deck hold the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No way!"

"I'm not a thief!" exclaimed Cora. "Those are mine!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Seto Kaiba is the only one in Termnnia with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So what in the Ten Hells do you think you're doing with these?"

"He gave them to me. I'm his daughter Cora!"

"Now I know she's lying," said an operative in a shemagh scarf, backward cap, and sunglasses. "I've lived in Domino City all my life, and Seto Kaiba doesn't have a daughter."

"It's the truth!" said Cora.

"I'll bet," said the lead operative. He took handcuffs from his back pouch. "You're under arrest, girl. The Patriarch is going to hang you for this. And see these returned to Seto Kaiba."

He handed another operative the deck and then slapped the cuffs on Cora's wrists.

"NO!" shouted Cora. "You're making a mistake!"

"LET HER GO!" someone shouted from the dark.

"Miss Goldwine!" cried Cora.

"Cora, run!" she shouted, firing at the operatives with a pistol. She shot one in the neck and another in the leg. The others took cover behind their SUV and fired back at Ms. Goldwine. She ran back to an abandoned car.

"You know her?" Tingol asked, trying to get Cora out of her cuffs with his lockpick.

"She's a friend?" Cora answered.

Marty slid to one of the fallen operatives and picked up a rifle.

"Yeah, baby!" he said running to aid Ms. Goldwine.

Cora, Charlie, and Tingol ran to her and took cover.

"Here's your deck, Cora!" Marty said, tossing the deck box at Cora.

"You came for me?" said Cora.

"I couldn't just leave you alone out there," said Ms. Goldwine, reloading her pistol. "But it seems to me you're a big girl who can take care of yourself. I see you've been doing well these past few months."

"I'm so sorry I left without telling you. It's just, Seto made me so mad and…"

"No need to explain, my dear. I know. He's been looking for you."

"You mean looking to take back my dragons?"

"No, Cora. Kaiba's been looking for you. He left the academy mid-term and spent thousands trying to find you. After a while, he stopped coming to work. Cora, he's used up every resource in Kaiba Corp trying to find you."

"I…I didn't know. But now he's in Emboldor. High King Yuri is dead. King Michael is dead. And then this happened. Nothing makes sense anymore. Termnnia has fallen into chaos."

"Then it's safe to say our best bet is to find Seto Kaiba and Yugi," said Tingol. "They'll know what to do."

"I'll get you to your father," said Ms. Goldwine. "Don't worry." She smiled. "Oh, by the Goddesses, it's so good to see you again, Cora."

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Cora's lips.

"Oh!" exclaimed Marty, Charlie, and Tingol.

"Uh oh!" said Marty. "Here come the bad guys!"

"Reinforcements!" said Ms. Goldwine. "Damnation. Okay, kids, stay behind me."

"You take them!" said Marty. "I got the ones hiding behind the vehicle."

"So that's how it is between them," Tingol said, still pondering what he just saw.

Though the battle was hopeless, they kept fighting until they had no ammo. The operatives behind the SUV had enough and decided it was time to use explosives. The leader tossed a grenade at them.

"SHIT!" shouted Charlie.

Ms. Goldwine grabbed it and stood up, tossing it at the mercenaries in the SUV. Doing so, she exposed herself and was shot multiple times. But the grenade hit its mark and ended the soldiers behind the SUV.

"Barbra!" shouted Cora.

"Well that was a stupid move," Ms. Goldwine said with a weak chuckle.

"I'm sorry!" Cora sobbed. "This wouldn't have happened if I just stayed in school!"

"Aw, dang!" said Marty. "This doesn't look good. She's losing a lot of blood."

"I'm going to be sick," Charlie said, vomiting in front of the wheel of the ruined car. The sight of gore made him queasy.

"Find your father, my sweet," said Ms. Goldwine, placing her hand on Cora's cheek. Her flesh was growing cold.

"Barbara, please." A big tear dropped down Cora's face. "What about that house you said you wanted to live in? You want that, don't you? You said you would take care of me."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait until we're together again in the Gardens of the Goddesses," said Ms. Goldwine. "I'll pick a nice place for us to live and keep it tidy until your ascent. But you're still young. And skilled. You'll be one hell of Yu-Gi-Oh champion when we kick the Church's ass out of Termnnia. Find your father. Tell him I'm sorry for what I said. And help save this world from the Church. I'll send Yuri your love."

"Barbara, hang in there!"

"I love you…"

Ms. Goldwine's hand slid off Cora's face and slumped to the ground.

"Barbara?" Cora wept. "Barbara?"

"She's gone, Cora," said Charlie, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Aw, shit!" shouted Marty. "They're coming to get us!"

"Put your weapons down!" shouted a soldier. "Come out with your hands up, or we will use force. You know what…. fuck it!"

They fired relentlessly at Cora and her friends.

Cora did not know what came over her. Her eyes were glowing bright blue.

"What the hell?" Charlie cringed, crawling away.

"C-Cora?" said Marty.

Someone was coming behind her. A ghostly woman with glowing blue eyes and flowing hair of white.

A torn white gown fluttered on her translucent blue body. She approached Cora and whispered something in her ear.

Without warning, Cora let out an ear-piercing screech. A blue arcane circle formed in the ground beneath her.

Then, a familiar roar echoed in the night.

"Could it be?" said Marty.

"Couldn't be!" croaked Charlie.

The clouds above parted and made way for the oncoming beast.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon.

"Cora, now's not the time to be using holograms!" said Charlie.

"Guys!" babbled Tingol. "I don't think that's a hologram!"

The operatives began to back away as the dragon flew closer and landed on the bridge with such force that it knocked down half the road making a huge gap in between the Church Militant and Cora.

"FIRE! FIRE!" shouted the soldiers.

Their weapons had no effect on the monster. The orbs on its body began to glow, and it fired its multi-directional laser attack, decimating the enemy soldiers.

Their vehicles exploded. All that remained of them was a wall of blue flames.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon roared one final time and took off into the night sky.

Meanwhile, the woman placed her cold hands on Cora's back and whispered again into her ear. She got up, smiled at Marty and the others and walked away. She vanished.

Cora fell forward, weakened by her newfound ability.

"What happened?" Marty asked.

"I-I don't know," Cora coughed.

"Nothing makes sense anymore!" said Charlie. "I thought Lady Avi was the Summoner of Dragons. Now Cora!"

"Something is not quite right here," said Tingol. "But whoever that woman was, she seemed to help Cora unlock this gift."

A black Duel Runner jumped over the gap on the bridge and approached the group.

"Hey, you guys okay?" asked the rider.

"Who are you?" asked Marty.

"A half-elf by the looks of her ears," said Tingol. "Long, but not pointed, see?"

"My name is Aldara. Which one of you summoned that dragon?"

"She did," Charlie, Tingol, and Marty said, pointing at Cora, who was doing her best to stand up.

"I did," said Cora.

"How did you do that?"

"Don't know."

"There is only one Summoner of Dragons around here," said Aldara. "And I serve her."

"You serve with Lady Avi?" asked Marty.

"Yeah. I think she might want to see you. What's your name?"

"Cora. Cora Kaiba."

"Kaiba you say? That makes sense. Come with me; I can take you to Lady Avi. She'll teach you how to use your gift."

"I doubt we can all hitch a ride with you," said Marty. "There aint enough room for all of us."

"No. I can only take her."

"I'm sorry but can't leave without them," said Cora. "They're my friends. And I need to bury one of them. She…she's dead."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry for your loss," said Aldara.

"Go with her, Cora," said Marty. "The gate is just down this bridge. We can take a ride to Lorin from there."

"But you guys…"

"It seems you play a bigger role in this picture," said Charlie. "You can summon Blue-Eyes for goodness sake. Go with her, and see what you can really do."

"Your friend would have wanted it," said Marty. "She said go save the world. I think the Goddesses have a plan for you, Cora. I'm just glad we had the honor of playing some role in it."

"And don't worry about your friend, Cora," said Tingol. "We'll see she gets a decent burial in the hills outside the city."

"Thanks for everything you guys," said Cora. "You know I'll never forget you."

"Hey now," Marty said, embracing her in a hug, "this is not goodbye, okay? This is just ' _see you later_.' Got it?"

"Take good care of yourself, Cora," said Charlie. "May the Stars of Entuli light your path!"

Cora bowed and gave each of her friends a kiss goodbye. She knelt over Ms. Goldwine's body and kissed her forehead.

"I'll make them pay for what they did to Yuri. To Michael. And to you. I love you."

She gave Ms. Goldwine one final kiss and got on the Duel Runner. She waved goodbye to her friends while Aldara sped away.

The sun rose into the sky. By this time they were out of the city, a smoldering ruin in the distance.

"So you say a blue-eyed woman had come to you before you summoned your dragon?" Aldara asked taking the dirt roads into the West. "That's so weird."

"Yeah," said Cora. "What's even weirder is…I think I've seen her before."

"Did she say anything to you?" Aldara asked. "Before she gave you your power?"

"As a matter of fact, she did say one thing."

"What?"

" _Kisara_."


	107. The Treachery of House Dragonheart

**Pegasus**

* * *

"What's going to happen to Domino City, papa?" Jocelia asked as Pegasus tucked her into bed. "Are we going to get it back?"

"When we have a decent fighting force we will," said Pegasus.

"What about the God Cards? Alexandra is High Queen now that Yuri is…" She sniffled adorably. "Dead."

"There now, my dear," Pegasus said, handing her a stuffed rabbit. A gift from Yuri and Alexandra. "Yuri would not want you to weep like this. He always told you to be strong."

"But he was High King for only a few days," said Jocelia, clutching her bunny. "All this preparation and sacrifice and he wound up dead. But…but Alexandra will save us now, won't she?"

"I do not know, Jocey," Pegasus said looking out the window of Jocelia's quarters. "The God Cards don't usually change masters so quickly. And thus far, they don't seem to be working for her."

"Because you won't allow her to be queen," said Jocelia. "Papa, you must give her a chance."

"It's complicated, love," said Pegasus.

He didn't have the heart to tell Jocelia that Alexandra, the woman she admired, did not have a pure heart.

Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra hated her.

Even if he did step down and allowed her to take the Diamond Throne, the three Divine Beasts would not have her. Their behavior aroused suspicion. It was true that when the untimely departure of the High King came, the God Cards would be given to the eldest child of the Royal House. Or, if they did not have children, then the God Cards would go to the Queen.

Pegasus had seen this transition many times for the past hundred years. Back when High King Onderon Plantegrast died of a chill and his wife, Avelra the Duchess of Rommel inherited the monsters and ruled for a few years until she was married to Onderon's cousin, Prince Millan the Fire Knight, who was only sixteen at the time.

But Yuri had no family line since he was bastardized by the head of House Delgado. They wanted nothing to do with him for they felt Gabrielle's betrayal to the Arctic Princess was inexcusable and removed him from the House.

And his adoptive father, Antar Wallcroft, was the last true-blooded Plantegrast in Termnnia.

Alexandra wanted to claim Divine Beasts and begin her coronation, but Pegasus refused her saying the God Cards did not want her.

Antilles was furious, but since Pegasus was High Chancellor, the Right Hand of the King, he had more power than she did. And his answer was just.

Pegasus gave Jocelia her cup of hot milk and sat beside her reading _The_ _Tale of Lady Red-Eyes_ , a tragedy about a beautiful princess who fell in love with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He didn't have to read much. At the second chapter, Jocelia fell asleep.

He kissed her on the head. The corner of her mouth formed a smile as she cooed and nuzzled her pillow.

Pegasus left her chambers and went outside where Ser Tiberius was waiting dressed in the gold-white heavy scaled armor of the Royal Guard.

"That armor suits you," said Pegasus, examining the ornate armor in the dim light of the candles illuminating the halls on their iron stands.

"My Lord," Ser Tiberius bowed.

"These are dark times, Tiberius," said Pegasus. "Keep her under constant watch."

"None will get past me, My Lord. I pray to the Goddesses that we will overcome the evil that has spread in the East."

"I fear the greatest evil lies here, Tiberius," said Pegasus.

"MY LORD!" someone shouted from down the hall. "MY LORD!"

It was Antilles and Alexandra.

"What is it?" asked Pegasus.

"Hush!" said Tiberius. "You'll wake the princess."

"What is it, Antilles?" said Pegasus. "This isn't another exercise to make me move over for your niece, is it?"

"This is not the time for that, Lord Pegasus!" exclaimed Alexandra, dressed in a racy school girl outfit. "We have horrible news from the Gray Mountain."

"What is it?"

"It's Hector! Someone gave him the maps to the Ancient Beasts!" said Antilles.

"Augh!" Pegasus gasped. "No! That's impossible. Prince Ryon took them back to the archives in Katina."

"They must have been intercepted," said Antilles. "Or, Prince Ryon's a traitor!"

"No!" said Pegasus. "Ryon loves the other princes. They are like brothers."

"All it takes is a little gold to ruin a brotherhood," said Alexandra. "I don't know who it was who gave Hector the maps but, we're too late to stop them."

"You mean?"

"He has woken it," said Antilles. "Ancalagon the Black Mountain!"

"We are doomed!" said Tiberius. "The God Cards! Alexandra the God Cards! You must summon them."

"I can't. They won't listen to me!" cried Alexandra. The gold tag on her collar shimmered in the candle light.

"Not while you're still just a regent," said the Antilles.

"I don't care," said Pegasus. "If the God Cards refuse her then I must as well."

"Then there is no hope in combating that monster," moaned Alexandra. She paced back and forth. Pegasus and Tiberius did their best to keep their composure.

Alexandra always loved showing skin, even in dire moments such as this. She had the body of a beautiful goddess, and she had no shame in flaunting what she had.

"How long till he gets here, uncle?" Alexandra asked.

"They'll be here at dawn." Antilles, pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and shivered in fright. "But there is one who could stop him."

"Who?"

"Yuri."

"You speak nonsense," said Pegasus. "Yuri is dead!"

"I assure you he's not. We have a mole in Hector's forces; Lady Rose the Princess of Frogs."

"You know her?"

"We've played together since we were babies," said Alexandra. "After Hector conquered her home she sent me messages in a secret code that we made up as kids."

"You two had a secret code?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. During the Dragonheart Rebellion, my mother and father sent me to stay with her in New Harbor until the war was won. I tell you, Rose had a mean lady-in-waiting by the name of Uberta. She would waste no time in showing us how to be proper ladies. And she had a firm hand on her I'll tell you that."

Alexandra rubbed her bottom, her memories bringing back the sting of the relentless spankings she received.

"One day, she caught Rosie and me stealing cookies in the kitchens. After she had punished us, she locked us in different towers to keep us apart between our lessons, but we always asked the mop boy to deliver our messages to one another. We would use that code to keep Uberta at bay while the both of us made our mischief. I miss her."

"Well, are you going to tell me what she said or are you going waste time with more travels into memory lane?" snapped Pegasus. His Millennium Eye seemed to shimmer with impatience.

"Oh, of course," said Alexandra. "Rose said in her letter that before they left for the excavation of the beasts, Hector was visited by some assassins in robes of black, women by the sound of their voices."

"The Sisterhood!" said Pegasus. "I should have known!"

"Right, they had someone in their grasp. A weakened man, by the looks of it. Hector ordered them to send him to Rassay. Hector said that after he awakened Ancalagon and took the Diamond Throne, he would kill the man himself in the dungeons under the Spire. I think the man was Yuri."

"The fool that Hector is," said Pegasus, feeling joyful. "In his brashness, he failed to see traitors in his midst. Thank the Goddesses for Princess Rose."

"We could use that to our advantage," said Antilles. "Perhaps undo the mess I made."

"So, you did have something to do with all this?" said Pegasus.

"Uncle, don't tell him," Alexandra cooed, grasping his arm.

"No, my love, it's high time I told the truth, and confess my crimes. My Lord, I was the one who put Hector on the quest to find the Ancient Beasts. All I wanted was for him to find them so that he could duel Yuri to the death in a Duel of Gods."

"I see," said Pegasus. "A duel like that could have killed them both. And since you easily manipulated Yuri to marry Alexandra before Yugi and I found a bride for him she would be queen after they were both dead."

"Yes. She would be High Queen and wield both the Ancient Beasts and the Divine Beasts. And my House would return to rule after many eras since Tiberius the Uniter took my family out of power."

"I can see why your family was forever exempted from candidacy for the Diamond Throne," Pegasus said coldly.

 _You clearly aren't telling me something, Antilles. Let's see what my Millennium Eye can reap out of your polluted mind._

Pegasus tried to look into Antilles's head but saw only blackness. There was nothing but darkness.

 _That can't be! Some sort of magic is blocking me from seeing his thoughts. This is not right. But if Yuri is down there, I'll have to risk taking Antilles's word. Yuri and the God Cards are the only monsters who can stop Hector and his Ancient Beast, Ancalagon._

"And your dog went out of control and bit the hand that fed him," said Octavius. "Hector is a boy with a lust for power. With a lust that size and a lack of maturity, Hector would be willing to do anything to get what he wants. That lust is what got Lady Avi captured by the Church and Solomon Muto executed. And Yuri's to be killed by the Sisterhood who are in Hector's payroll. Now because of your greed, a prepubescent boy runs loose with a monster, not even Norman the Conqueror could control!"

"I truly am sorry indeed. If there is a punishment, I'll take it. But I ask for mercy for Alexandra."

"Oh, uncle," Alexandra moaned.

"So be it," said Pegasus. "Antilles as of now I place you under arrest and condemn you to death for conspiring against the High King. And Alexandra will be exiled from Termnnia for life. Your family will disband. There will be no more House Dragonheart after tonight."

"Pegasus!" gasped Alexandra. "I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy!"

"There cannot be mercy for a crime as great as this!" said Pegasus. "I am sorry."

"Then kill me too!" demanded Alexandra.

"No," Antilles said softly. "You have to be strong now."

"But uncle I cannot live without you!" Alexandra sobbed.

She buried her face into his chest and wept.

"There, there, my sweet." Antilles patted her head. "Don't make a fuss. You'll wake Jocelia."

"It is quite a shame," said Tiberius. "Lady Jocelia was growing rather fond of you. But she is a girl with a heart of gold. You are not worthy of being in her company, Alexandra."

"We must pay for what we have done," said Antilles. "It is the only way the Goddesses will show us mercy. I will pay for my crimes. And you must pay for yours the way Pegasus instructed. Promise me when they sail you off the continent you will go with your head high and not make a fuss. Leave, as a queen. As a Dragonheart."

Alexandra nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

Two Black Luster Soldiers slapped iron shackles to both their wrists and escorted them away with Pegasus.

"May I ask who was the bride in question?" asked Antilles. "The one before Yuri took my Alexandra."

"Yugi thought it best for Yuri to marry Lady Avi," said Pegasus. "Both of them seem to have some sort of divine power that brought them into this world. Yugi thought it was an ideal match."

They split away. The Black Luster Soldiers took Antilles and Alexandra to the prison.

"You are making a mistake!" said Antilles.

"Shut up!" said the Black Luster Soldier.

"You don't understand. Yuri is in danger!"

Meanwhile, Pegasus took a squad of Royal Guard soldiers to the entrance of the dungeons underneath the Spire of the Kings.

Joey was there with Tristan, a newly appointed Sword of the High King. They were both leading a squad of Royal Guardsmen.

"Pegasus," said Joey. "We just got word from da White River Watchtower. Ancalagon is headed this way. What are your orders?"

"Evacuate the people outside the wall," said Pegasus. "Bring them into the city and secure them in the tunnels while I rescue Yuri."

"How in the hell did Hector sneak Yuri into Rassay?" said Joey. "And first of all, why would he do that?"

"His head is far up his ass, that's why," said Tristan. "He had his chance to finish Yuri off but wanted to do it with the crown on his head. And Alexandra as his trophy wife just to add salt to the wound. Man, we've got to thank Julissa ( _The Goddess of Luck_ ) for making Hector stupid enough to think he could torture Princess Rose and get away with it. Now his cruelty has come back to bite him where the sun doesn't shine."

"And after we've rescued Yuri. He'll summon da God Cards and show dat snot-nosed punk boy-king who da real High King of Termnnia is!" said Joey,

The Royal Guard raised their golden swords and cheered.

"FOR YURI!" Joey shouted.

"I will search for Yuri," said Pegasus. He drew his sword. "Go now! And rescue the people!"

Joey and Tristan led their men into an elevator which took them to the lower levels of the city. Meanwhile, Pegasus took two Royal Guardsmen into the dungeons to look for Yuri. He lit a torch and led the way inside.

It was dark and moist in there with passages that looked the same. There were old torture chambers from the Inquisition with old torture devices and skeletons.

"How far does this go, My Lord?" asked one of the guardsmen.

"Deep into a lake under the mountain," said Pegasus. "The very pit where High King Julius hid the golden eggs from Yugi and Antar's army during the rebellion. This is also where Dalaris Dragonheart slew the Des Volstgalph called Danteleron and became Dragonslayer."

"So much death in the underbelly of the world," said the other knight of the Royal Guard.

"Well, it's going to be our job to make sure Yuri does not join them," said Pegasus. "Come it's farther down here."

As Pegasus led the men farther and farther into the roots of the mountain, the walls began to close. Soon Pegasus was separated from his royal guard.

There was nothing Pegasus could do except go on without them. He had to fight horrible subterranean Duel Monsters such as Bone Mouse and even a few Zombie Warriors. Pegasus then saw a chamber up ahead. The walls were iron bars which had a good view of the lake down below.

There was a light coming from the chamber.

Pegasus sprinted towards the chamber and spotted someone bound to a chair. A white sheet was draped over him. Only his feet and wrists could be seen.

"Yuri!" shouted Pegasus. "Yuri! It's me Pegasus!"

No answer.

 _The poor boy. He must be worn out._

Pegasus stepped into a chamber where he was greeted by a gust of wind so powerful it blew out his torch and left him in the dark.

He heard footsteps all around him. His heart began beating like a drum. A loud, muffled moan filled his ears sending a chill down his frame.

He felt something grab him.

Pegasus jumped and let out a scream. He jabbed his sword into the creature. It must have had hard scales or flesh, for it felt like cutting through steel.

 _Mmmmmm_! Groaned another monster.

Pegasus could not see where it was coming from. It was pitch black. He tried using his Millennium Eye to see, but the foul magic that prevented him from seeing into Antilles blocked his powers.

 _Mmmmmm_! Growled the creature. It bumped into Pegasus, startling him again. He let out another scream and thrust his blade into the darkness until he felt the creature with his sword and thrust the blade into its flesh.

Pegasus stood still. He listened in the darkness. He heard nothing. Whatever was guarding Yuri was surly dead.

Pegasus then felt around the floor for the torch. He found it and lit it up again with a gold lighter in his pocket. He saw torches on the wall and lit them until the chamber was illuminated with their orange light.

Pegasus turned to look at Yuri but froze when the creatures he slew in the darkness were revealed.

His two Royal Guard escorts were laying dead in pools of their own blood. Their wrists were bound, and they were gagged with cloth. Pegasus grew fearful and ran to Yuri.

"Yuri's it's time to get out of here!" said Pegasus.

He drew the sheets off Yuri. Pegasus babbled in shock and stood back.

Yuri was naked. There were bloody wounds on his body. A black bag was draped over his head.

"Yuri?" Pegasus sobbed. "Yuri?"

He removed the black sack over Yuri's head.

"NO!" shouted Pegasus.

Yuri's throat had been slit. His eyes were half opened, and his mouth was agape with blood oozing down his lips and onto his lap.

Suddenly the door to the chamber was bashed down. Antilles and Alexandra stepped into the chamber followed by Buster Bladers and Black Luster Soldiers and a garrison of men from the Royal Guard.

"No," Antilles whispered. "We are too late."

"OH YURI!" screamed Alexandra. She ran to Yuri's body and sobbed.

"Look!" shouted Antilles. "He's murdered two honorable soldiers from the Guard. Trying to protect Yuri no doubt!"

"No!" shouted Pegasus. "It's not…"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE MURDERER!" shouted a Black Luster Soldier.

Murderer?

Then it dawned on Pegasus. Two dead guards. Yuri's mangled corpse. And there he stood with a bloodied sword.

"He murdered my husband!" Alexandra said with rage. "He murdered my husband. Your king!"

"Seize him!" commanded Antilles. "He murdered the High King!"

"TAKE HIM!" shouted Alexandra. "TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM!"

A Buster Blader punched Pegasus in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud before he was forcibly picked up by the Royal Guard who took turns punching him for the death of their two fallen brothers.

"We trusted you!" they shouted.

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

They then slammed him against the iron bars and shackled his wrists behind his back and gagged him.

Pegasus was dragged out of the chamber. He looked back and saw Alexandra smugly placing her hands on her hips. She smiled at Pegasus and blew him a kiss with her gloved hand before he was dragged out.

"Come, darling," said Antilles. "There is much work to be done."

"Coming my love," said Alexandra.

She turned to look at Yuri who was being unfastened from the chair by two Royal Guardsmen, begging Yuri's soul to forgive them for their failure.

What she saw made her freeze in fear.

Blood was pouring out of Yuri's multiple wounds. They were like fountains. Just like the nightmare she had at the academy.

Then as the soldiers picked Yuri up, blood oozed out of his mouth. Alexandra did not know if she was going mad or if the corpse was smiling at her as they took it away.

Fearing for her life, Alexandra hurried after her uncle and out of the dungeons.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

A vigil was held for Yuri at dawn the next morning. It was short and bittersweet, for the armies of Emboldor had gathered and prepared to deal with oncoming Ancient Beast, Ancalagon the Black Mountain.

Yuri was well dressed in robes of black chased with gold. He clung onto his light-forged sword and his Duel Disk was mounted onto his wrist. A black crown glimmered on his head and two gold coins were placed over his eyes.

Alexandra sang a lament for Yuri while Yami and the others placed flowers around the alter where Yuri lay. No one wept harder for Yuri than Serenity. She sobbed on his chest for ten minutes before Yami had to gently pull her away.

Mai and Tèa knew that Alexandra was not singing it from the bottom of her heart. There were no tears falling from her eyes and she was still clad in her ridiculous school uniform.

Jocelia approached the alter with a yellow daisy.

Antilles picked her up so she could put the flower over Yuri's heart.

"You must leave," Peter whispered to Yami and his friends. "I don't like where this is going, Master Yu-Gi-Oh. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I do as well," said Yami. "Will you not come with us, Peter?"

"I will remain in Rassay and see if there is a way to undo the wrong that has been committed here. If not, then Goddesses be with us all."

"Yugi, we can't just abandon the people!" said Tristan.

The bells began to ring all over the city.

"Ancalagon approaches!" shouted a soldier. "Begin the evacuation!"

"Rassay is lost," said Yami. "The God Cards refuse the Queen and Yuri is dead. A million armies will not be able to fight that creature. We must head for the Woodland Kingdom and meet up with Lady Avi. She is our last hope. Yuri said so."

"My jet has a cargo hold in the back," said Kaiba. "Grab only what you need and let's go before that Ancient Beast gets here!"

Without another word Yami and his companions boarded the Blue-Eyes White Jet and took off, leaving Emboldor.

Alexandra and Antilles remained in the temple where Yuri's body remained. He would be on display for the night and then be buried with the rest of the High Kings in the mausoleum.

Alexandra turned to look at her uncle and smiled.

He grinned as well and moved in for a kiss. He lifted her skirt, picked her up, and sat her on top of Yuri's chest where they began to make love.

The earth started to quake. Ancalagon approached the Iron Mountains, stepping over them like it was nothing.

He was as black as the night with a glowing underbelly like a river of lava. A forest of spikes went down his back and to his tail, three miles in length. The tail had the head of a battle axe. He stood over a hundred meters tall and had patches of skin that looked like molten rivers of magma. In fact, he had two volcanoes on his shoulders and when he roared it sounded like an erupting volcano. His mouth glowing like a gateway to Hades.

"FIRE!" shouted a battalion of trebuchet units, launching their explosives from the catapults. They did nothing to stop the beast.

"We must get you ready," said Antilles after he climaxed into his niece. "Begin your coronation. Become the High Queen, summon the God Cards and stop that beast."

"Yes," Alexandra moaned. "Yes."

When they left the temple after defiling Yuri's body, Alexandra was thoroughly bathed and dressed into her best garments. She was given the God Cards, inlaid into a gold plague.

She was led by a force of knights from the Royal Guard down the halls of the Spire of the Kings all the way towards the throne room.

Alexandra had a sinister smile on her face as she paraded down the halls with the God Cards in their plaque.

"Hail the Queen!" shouted the servants in the hall.

"High Queen!" Alexandra corrected.

She could not believe the day had arrived at last. After all the scheming her coronation was now a short walk away.

Then it came. The doors to the throne room stood before her. She stopped and held her head high. It was still dark, for the sun had barely come out. She could hear Ancalagon's roar from the castle walls. She smiled, for soon that monster and his brethren would be hers too once she rid the world of Hector.

A maid approached and fixed Alexandra's hair and removed the tiara off her head. For soon her crown would be the Red Dragon Crown. And her chair would be the legendary Diamond Throne. The doors creaked open. Alexandra noticed there were a lot of white flowers decorating the throne room.

"All rise for Alexandra Wallcroft. Queen of Termnnia!" shouted the herald.

 _I will have that herald's head. It's High Queen of Termnnia._

But as Alexandra got closer to the throne she noticed someone was sitting up there already for there was a large number of Buster Bladers guarding whoever it was and blocking him like a veil. Alexandra began to worry. Was the one on the throne her uncle?

I couldn't be. Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra would probably have incinerated him by now. Did they even care anymore?

Not that it mattered, for Antilles was standing at the foot of the stairs. Someone approached Alexandra from behind him.

Alexandra let out a timid gasp when she recognized the horrid smile of Francine the Shadow Lady. Her Millennium Necklace glimmering around her thin neck.

"You?" gasped Alexandra.

"My necklace never lies," said Francine. "It's time to accept your destiny, Alexandra."

The Buster Bladers descended the steps of the Diamond Throne to reveal the horse-faced Hector Ironclaw clad in the royal armor of the High King. He grinned at Alexandra and bared his large buck teeth.

Alexandra was at a loss for words.

"Speechless I see," said Hector. "A fine quality in a wife."

 _Wife?_ Alexandra was not walking into a coronation. It was a wedding.

"Uncle?" she said in fear.

"You did not think I would let a licentious twat like yourself become High Queen of Termnnia did you?"

"Uncle, don't do this to me.""

"That is enough, Alexandra," said her father Janis of Dragon's Nest.

Alexandra turned and saw her mother, Claudette, was with him too as were her sisters Margaret, Allison, Candy, and Sunny.

"Father don't make me do this!" Alexandra begged.

"Step up the throne and hand Hector the God Cards, Alexandra," Antilles commanded.

"Where is Master Yu-Gi-Oh?" shouted Alexandra, sobbing. "Where is Master Yu-Gi-Oh? I must to speak with him."

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh has left," said Antilles. "Stop making a fuss and do as you are told."

"Mother!"

"I am sorry my love," said Claudette. "There is nothing I can do."

"Father don't sell me off again, please."

"YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Janis. "You will do as you are told and you will marry Lord Hector. NOW!"

"Uncle. Papa. No!" sobbed Alexandra.

Antilles drew his sword.

"Hector will be getting a queen and the God Cards either way, Alexandra."

"One of your lovely sisters perhaps?" Hector said greedily. "Hey, why not all of them?"

Alexandra looked at her sisters. She could not believe how much they had grown since she left them a year ago to attend the academy. They stared at her fearfully. Especially the youngest one, Allison, a girl of thirteen.

She could not bear to have any of them marry the little monster. She climbed up and sat beside him.

Antilles walked up the steps to the throne holding the Red Dragon Crown on a velvet red pillow.

"Behold the rightful queen and heir, to the Diamond Throne. Alexandra."

"HAIL!"

Alexandra took the Red Dragon Crown and held it up.

"I Alexandra, by the grace of the Goddesses, choose as the High King…. Hector Ironclaw. The man who is now my beloved husband. With the help of the Goddesses and the Higher Power he will rule his people well. May the God Cards smite those who will stand in the way of his mighty rule."

She placed the crown into Hector's greasy, curled, black hair. She then handed him the plaque with the God Cards. They shimmered hatefully.

"All hail Hector Ironclaw. Master of the Diamond Throne. Wielder of the Divine Beasts. Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all Her Kingdoms!" Alexandra said aloud, though she forcefully had to let those words out.

"Long Live the High King!" shouted Antilles.

"Long Live the High King!" shouted Lord Janis.

"Long Live the High King!" shouted the Buster Bladers and Black Luster Soldiers.

"Long Live the High King!" shouted the people.

 _Long Live the High King!_

 _Long Live the High King!_

 _Long Live the High King!_

 _Long Live the High King!"_


	108. The True Face of Ethan Morris

**A/N: A big thank you to summer490!**

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

The doors of her chambers creaked open. Maidens came inside with fresh clothes to help Evelyn dress for breakfast with her husband. Ethan. She lay face down on her bed, exhausted and beaten from Ethan's ferocity the night before.

"Oh, the poor thing," said one of the maids. "No one deserves such a cruel fate."

"We'd best not fret," said another maid. "If we keep Lord Ethan waiting he'll punish us all."

They woke Evelyn, bathed her and cleaned the wounds on her face before dressing her in a black shoulderless dress and they fitted a choker around her neck with a glowing gem in the shape of a butterfly.

They brushed her hair a hundred times until it shone and tied a red ribbon in her hair.

"Do not give him cause to hurt you, My Lady," said one of the maids. "We don't want to clean any more wounds on you."

Evelyn didn't say a word. She followed her maidens like a mindless zombie. Ethan was waiting for her down the hall dressed in her father's best clothing. The sight of Ethan standing there stinking up Helmsley's garments infuriated Evelyn and stung her belly like a sword from the forges. But she kept her composure and kept her chin up.

"Good morning, my love," Ethan said with a bow.

Evelyn remained silent. Then, Ethan's calm nature faded in an instant. His cheeks went bright red and his eyebrows lowered, creasing his forehead.

"I said good morning!"

"Good morning, My Lord,"

"Your Grace!" Ethan corrected. "I'm a king now. Remember? Come. Our breakfast grows cold. The cooks made a very special feast for us. Antoine and the others are waiting for us too."

Evelyn's heart gave a leap.

Antoine, Kevin, and Ezra were okay. Perhaps, Ethan did care for them still. Feeling glad that their lives have been spared, Evelyn took Ethan's arm.

"Have you heard the news from Rassay?" Ethan asked. "Hector is now High King."

"It's not true!" shouted Evelyn.

Ethan paused.

"I mean…how, Your Grace?"

"Maximillion Pegasus was keeping Queen Alexandra from taking the throne. He claimed that the God Cards did not want her. But, it seems he only used the ruse to keep himself in power as the High Chancellor."

"Meaning what, Your Grace?"

"Maximillion Pegasus killed Yuri."

Evelyn stopped in her tracks. Her mouth fell wide open. She blinked to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Don't believe me, do you?" sneered Ethan. "He was caught red-handed, literally, for his hands were covered in the blood of High King Yuri and two brave knights of the Royal Guard who tried their very best to defend their High King. After they buried Yuri, Hector came from the North with his army and one of the Ancient Beasts. Ancalagon the Black Mountain they call it. Yes. Lord Antilles said that Alexandra was not ready to rule and forced her to marry Hector and give him the God Cards. After Hector has settled and shows Termnnia who the real king is, he's going to continue his quest to find the remaining two Ancient Beasts. Drogeth-Envoy of Extinction and Kaiser Rex the Lord of Ancient Beasts, who is the mightiest of the three."

"They are all dinosaur monsters!"

"Fitting, given that Hector hails from the Dinosaur Lords, who may I add are decedents of Norman the Conqueror. The first master of the Ancient Beasts."

"Norman could not contain their power!" said Evelyn. "He was a Star of Horakhty and even the Ancient Beasts proved too much for him to handle. Eventually, it took Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, even Exodia with the help of the Nameless Pharaoh of Sobek to eventually seal them away. Hector is just a boy! He will get us all killed!"

"Not with the new weaponry we've created at Paradius. With those new monstrous machines, even the God Card will bend to Man's will."

"Weaponry? You mean to kill gods?"

"Only if they prove too stubborn," said Ethan. "Imagine. We can create tools that make the Divines tremble before us. There is supposedly an Ancient Beast sleeping here in Elleria."

"Gracious!" said Evelyn.

"Yes. And I will lead the hunt for it. High King Hector will reward us beyond our wildest dreams after I've captured it, Evelyn! It is a new time for the race of Men. With the capture of this Ancient Beast, we will celebrate the triumph of science over THE GODS! We will show those bitches that they no longer control our fates anymore."

His stomach growled.

"All this excitement sure has made me hungry," said Ethan. "Ah, our breakfast awaits us."

Evelyn stepped outside to the balcony with Ethan.

What she saw made her cry out in shock.

The breakfast table was laid out neatly with beautiful silverware; trays of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, buttered biscuits; and pitches of ice cold orange juice sat temptingly on silver saucers.

But, perched on the chairs were long metal pikes.

There were heads stuck to them. Evelyn wailed and fell to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly. She grew sick in her belly.

"Come, Evelyn, we can't keep them waiting." Ethan laughed.

His Templar guards forced Evelyn up. Ethan forced her to recognize the heads.

"Those two there," he said pointing to the right where Evelyn would be sitting. "Your mother and father. They will be dining next to you."

Evelyn squealed and moaned. They were unrecognizable. Their skin was ashy and their hair sticky and unkempt, for they had been dipped in tar to preserve their faces.

Ethan walked around the table showing Evelyn more of the mounted heads. "This one right here, your old lady-in-waiting."

Evelyn saw Josephine. Her mouth was agape. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Ah, and these two fellows. We know them well don't we. Antoine and Ser Kevin the man-loving Knight."

Evelyn shut her eyes.

"Look at them!" Ethan commanded. "Look at them or I will command my Templars to cut your eyelids off. That will be a damn shame because I love your eyelashes."

Evelyn opened her eyes and stared at the faces of her two best friends. Antoine's face was scrunched up in a look of agony. Ser Kevin was staring at the east.

"Where is Ezra?" Evelyn sobbed.

"Sit down and I will tell you," Ethan said, sitting down on his side of the table.

He wrapped a white handkerchief around his neck.

Evelyn sat cautiously at her end of the table where the heads were. This could not be the Ethan she once knew. The Ethan she knew and loved would never force her to eat while being surrounded by the decapitated heads of her loved ones.

"Eat!" said Ethan, his mouth full of bacon. "This is good food unless you want to eat one of their cheeks."

Evelyn grimaced and cut into her pancakes. The shadow of her mother's hair danced around her plate.

"Where is Ezra?" Evelyn asked. "Is she dead?"

"No," said Ethan. He finished chewing his food before he spoke. "I need her alive to bait ' _her_ '."

"Her who?"

"Phoenix," said Ethan. "The Citadel, the home and school for mages, has been conquered by our forces and had been converted into a home of the faith. However, this was not before the Arch-Mage was killed defending his pupils. Phoenix was second in line for that position after she passed her semester at the academy. With him gone, Phoenix is now the Arch-Mage of the Citadel. After Yuri died, she returned to the Citadel to rescue her fellow magic users. There was a massacre of Templars and monks. For this, Phoenix is one of the most wanted felons of the Church. And I intend to bring her to them."

"After all the help she gave you in school, you intend to turn her into these murderers?"

"Murderers?" said Ethan. "Evelyn, the Church could lead us into a whole new world. There wouldn't be all this death if people would just bend the knee and convert. Times must and always do change, Evelyn. Come on, it's a sweet deal. Termnnia gets modernized, we have a prospering young High King in the Diamond Throne. We control the six most powerful monsters in the world. For the love of the Goddesses, Evelyn, the Church has even lifted its ban on Duel Monsters. Citizens can play provided they pay the appropriate taxes."

"You are a fool if you believe the Church will lead Termnnia into prosperity, Ethan."

"No, Evelyn, it is you who is the fool! For once in my life, I have joined the right side. I wanted our friends to join us, but naturally, they wish to remain in the past. All that's left in this collection is the head of your lover, Dancer, but I have special plans for him when he gets here. And believe me, Evelyn when he comes for you, he's going to wish he never did. So that leaves…ah, that bitch-queen of Lorin. Alexis. She was never nice to me, no matter how hard I tried. That fucking Toon!"

He got up from his seat and paced back and forth.

"Yes, that's it. What a wondrous wedding gift will that be? Yes, for your wedding present I will give you Alexis's head!"

"Careful, Ethan," said Evelyn.

"What?"

"Alexis is smarter than you think. She might just give me your head."

Ethan froze and looked at her violently. He formed a shaky grin. His face muscles twitched with anger.

"Bend over, Evelyn."

Evelyn sat still and said nothing.

"Bend over, Evelyn!"

Evelyn remained defiant. She kept her composure, even with Ethan fast approaching her. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her towards his lips.

"I said…BEND OVER!"

"My Lord!" shouted a Templar.

"What is it?" growled Ethan.

"A rider approaches."

Ethan let go of Evelyn's hair and peered over the wall to see the rider. He smiled seeing the flaming orange hair of Phoenix Lockheart riding into the castle atop her stallion.

"Open the gates!" he commanded.

* * *

Evelyn made a dash into the main atrium where she embraced her friend.

"Phoenix you must leave!" said Evelyn.

"I can't," said Phoenix. "Where is he?"

"My Lord waits for you in the courtyard," said a chubby Green Priest. He led the two girls out the back into the central gardens which looked over the bay. Ethan was waiting for Phoenix smugly with a Duel Disk in hand.

"Where are they?" Phoenix demanded. "Ethan, I swear, you will pay dearly for this outrage."

"You are in no position to be making threats," said Ethan, with a cruel chuckle.

"What does she mean they?" asked Evelyn. "Who else does Ethan hold captive?"

Ethan gave a nod to one of his sellswords. The man pulled on a rope which went into the well. He pulled and pulled until Marcel came out, soaking wet and gasping for air. His arms were tied to a wooden plank.

"Prince Marcel!" cried Evelyn.

Marcel coughed and spit out water. "Just Marcel now," he coughed out more water. "These bastards took my kingdom and killed my father. And my mother and my brothers and my sisters."

"How long has he been in there?" Phoenix demanded.

"He arrived late last night. After Evelyn opened her legs for me."

Phoenix felt like someone kicked her in the gut. She turned to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" Phoenix asked.

Evelyn remained quiet, but she nodded her head.

"That's real low, Ethan!" shouted Marcel. "Only small-cocked cowards rape women! It makes me sick to know we once sat in the same classroom together!"

"Oh, shut up," said Ethan.

He snapped his fingers.

A Templar came out of the castle holding onto the chain that was attached to Ezra's shackles.

"Ezra!" Phoenix shouted.

Phoenix ran for Ezra. The Templar attempted to block her but Phoenix launched a powerful fireball from her hands and knocked him away. He crashed against the wall. The impact killed him.

Phoenix and Ezra kissed. "Are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm fine," said Ezra.

"Sinners!" shouted the Green Priest. "Women should not love other women! It is against the will of Yeyu!"

"Go fuck yourself, you fat ass pig!" shouted Phoenix.

"Why I never!" babbled the priest.

"I'm getting you out of here, my love," said Phoenix.

"Were it so easy," said Ethan.

The Templars surrounded the two girls. Phoenix opened her hands, ready to perform fire magic when anti-magic drones flew out of the trees and released their horrid ping into the air.

Phoenix gurgled in pain and fell to her knees, feeling the Mana being drained out of her.

"There will be none of that," said Ethan. "Now, I promised I'd let one of your friends go. But, one must die. And the other must survive the Duel of a Hundred Cuts."

"What!" shouted Marcel. "That's a barbaric tradition that was banned hundreds of years ago!"

"Well, it's been brought back by yours truly."

"Phoenix," cried Ezra. "The Duel of a Hundred Cuts is a horrible fate. Most would rather be burned alive."

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"You will see, once you have made your choice," said Ethan. "So who is going to die and who shall go?"

"Ethan this isn't fair!" shouted Evelyn.

"Phoenix!" shouted Marcel. "Choose me for the Duel of a Hundred Cuts. If you truly love Ezra, you'd spare her the torment of such a duel. It matters not what choice you make. Ethan's made it clear that we're both going to die."

"I refuse!" shouted Phoenix. "Take me as your prisoner if you want, but leave my friends alone!"

"You'll be my prisoner, either way, Phoenix," said Ethan. "Make your choice."

"No!" Phoenix said breathlessly.

"Phoenix," said Ezra. "Marcel is strong. If there is anyone who can withstand the Duel of a Hundred Cuts it's him. Send me away. I'll wait for you in the Gardens with Yuri and Michael."

"Oh, Ezra, no." Phoenix began to weep.

"Be strong," said Ezra. "Make Ethan pay. I know you will."

"Then it's decided!" said Ethan.

The Templars pulled Ezra from Phoenix's arms and dragged her to a rock where she and Evelyn once braided each others hair and sang songs when they were little girls.

"Any last words, Ezra?" asked Ethan, drawing his sword.

"Wander the Hells of the Shadow Realm, Ethan."

Ethan shrugged and with a quick strike, Ezra's head came off.

Evelyn and Phoenix wailed. The head rolled. Ethan stopped it with his foot then kicked it into the bay.

"GOAL!" he shouted.

The Templars dragged her headless body off of the rock and tossed it over the wall and into the bay as well.

While Evelyn and Phoenix mourned the loss of their friend, Marcel was being prepared for the Duel of a Hundred Cuts. They tied his limbs to a wooden X and then put a sword into a burning barrel of fire.

"Let us duel!" said Ethan.

"I will beat you all right," said Phoenix. She sniffed and dried her tears. "This is for Ezra!"

"So you say," said Ethan. "Well, let's see if you're so confident after I explain the rules of the Duel of a Hundred Cuts. Only one of us will duel with four thousand Life Points. That will be me."

"If I don't play with Life Points, then what do I play with?" Phoenix shouted.

"Oh, you'll see," said Ethan. "I draw!"

He examined his hand. I summon Unknown Warrior of Fiend ( **ATK/1000 DEF/500 LV 3** ) in defense mode! Then I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" shouted Phoenix.

"Activate trap card!" Ethan shouted. "Poison Draw. During your draw phase, the card you drew sets out a toxic gas that normally deals five hundred damage to your Life Points, but, since you are not dueling with Life Points…"

He nodded at his torture, a fat man with a brown sack over his head. The man took the blade out of the fire.

"What are you doing?" cried Phoenix.

"The Duel of a Hundred Cuts!" laughed Ethan.

The man started cutting off Marcel's left leg.

Marcel let out a scream of agony as the red-hot blade cut through his muscle. The torturer had to use an axe to break the bone off before he finished cutting.

Marcel puffed and wheezed as he sobbed. He felt panic, watching the torturer pick up his amputated leg and tossing it into a wooden barrel. He then pressed a hot iron pan over the wound to sear the flesh and stop the bleeding.

Marcel screamed feeling his muscle and flesh get cooked.

"In the Duel of a Hundred Cuts, your Life Points are your friend's limbs. Each limb gets cut off piece by piece. But I'm merciful, so Marcel will only have to suffer four cuts, meaning he loses his limbs completely when you take damage."

"But that means Evelyn loses if she takes damage three more times!" shouted Evelyn. "Ethan, that's not fair!"

"Not fair?" laughed Ethan. "And they call me the cruel one. You want poor Marcel to actually suffer one hundred cuts! I can if you want."

"No!" shouted Phoenix. "No, it's fine this way."

"Phoenix…" croaked Marcel. "No! Duel the way it's supposed to be played."

"I won't!" said Phoenix. "Don't as this of me, Marcel! I place a card face down and summon Gibarix, Phoenix of the Western Skies in attack mode!"

( **ATK/ 700 DEF/ 800 LV 4)**

"Now for his effect, it allows me to draw one card, and send one Phoenix monster to the Graveyard. I send Yubarix, Phoenix of the Eastern Skies to the Graveyard, which allows me to draw one card. Then, I banish Yubarix to special summon another Yubarix from the deck to the field. ( **ATK/ 400 DEF/1200 LV 4** ). Now, I will overlay my two monsters, to summon Geldarix Phoenix of the Northern Sky in attack mode!"

 **(ATK/ 1900 DEF/1900 LV 4)**

"Geldarix's effect activates. Send two Phoenix monsters to the Graveyard, and draw two cards and gain one thousand Life Points. Now I shuffle."

Ethan laughed. "Regaining Life Points. For what good that will do you! Marcel can't grow his limbs back."

Ethan's men laughed.

"No," Phoenix agreed. "But I will remove an Xyz material from my Geldarix to turn your Labyrinth Warrior into cinders. Then I attack you directly!"

"I think not," said Ethan. "I use a quick-play spell, Intercept of Soul. When I get targeted by a direct attack, it allows me to summon a level four or lower monster from my hand in defense mode. And I choose, Bright Master!"

The Phoenix's flame attack destroyed an elderly man with bright robes.

"Now for Bright Master's effect. When it gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he inflicts five hundred points of damage to my opponent."

"NO!" shouted Phoenix. "Marcel I'm so sorry!"

Marcel braced himself as his other leg was cut off by the red-hot blade. Again, the torturer slapped the hot pan over his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Two more hits and you're done for, Phoenix," said Ethan. "Why don't you quit and spare Marcel the pain?"

"Don't you fucking surrender!" shouted Marcel. "I will never forgive you if you do! Keep fighting, Phoenix! You can win this!"

"No, she can't," sneered Ethan. "It's over. I banish my dark monster and my light monster so special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!"

Phoenix gasped in disbelief once the monster erupted from a white arcane circle of elegant design.

( **ATK/3000 DEF/2500 LV 8** )

"No! Phoenix!" shouted Evelyn.

"Now my warrior attacks your Phoenix monster!" said Ethan. "But wait, there's more. For after it destroys your Phoenix in battle, Black Luster Soldier can attack again!"

"Marcel I tried!" sobbed Phoenix after the duel was lost.

Both of Marcel's arms were cut off slowly.

"Well, he survived the duel," said Ethan. "So I guess, it's time to let him go."

The Templars laughed, picking up Marcel.

"Where are you taking him?" shouted Evelyn.

They slid him down a shaft into the water below. Phoenix and Ezra shoved past the Templars in time to see Marcel violently shimmy and shake on the walls of the shaft before he plummeted into the water and sank.

"It's so good to be the king!" said Ethan, marveling his Black Luster Soldier. "Now I have two beautiful girls to keep me company! My queen and my very own pyromancer. A hot one at that."

"You monster!" growled Phoenix. "I'll kill you!"

"You threaten the king!" shouted a Templar.

"Don't hurt her, Ser," said Ethan. "Take my prizes upstairs to my quarters while I attend court. And keep those drones nearby, lest this one burns down all of King's Rock."

A horn blew in the distance.

"What was that?" said Ethan.

"My Lord!" shouted the Green Priest. "An army approaches. There are thousands of enemy troops!"

"What?"

"They're being led by the Knight of Wine and Songs!"

"Dancer!" Evelyn whispered.

"But he's not alone. Prince Jon, Prince Stas, and Prince Jaeyoung accompany him."

"There!" shouted Evelyn. "The Princes of the alliance! Here to rescue us! There is going to be hell to pay when they find out what you did to Marcel and Ezra."

"I bring even graver news, My Lord."

"What is it now!"

"House Dragonheart is fighting alongside them!"

For once, Evelyn felt joy course through her frame as she saw Ethan standing there, frozen in shock and at a loss for words.

"Get them upstairs!" shouted Ethan. "Hide me in the throne room. Prepare the army for battle."

Not giving Ethan a chance to prepare, Dancer drew his sword and roared, charging down the slopes of the Royal Hills.

The small cavalry Ethan had protecting the Royal Hills was decimated in ten minutes flat. But in that time, Ethan's Templars stormed out of the city gate and charged. There were only 4000 of them against the 20,000 outside, but the Templars had the best phalanx in the land and held the gates.

Archers and snipers took to the castle walls and the towers to provide support for the troops on the ground.

Prince Jon was annihilating Ethan's Templars with a flaming battle axe. A weapon of his forefathers known as _Odin_. He then summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight.

Ethan clawed his face when he saw the warrior Duel Monster decimating his warriors. All his anti-magic drones were being used to contain Phoenix's power. Now with that iron warrior down there his troops were going to be destroyed.

He saw a flash of green coming from the east. Prince Jaeyoung wearing a set of ornate robes under black steel plating styled in Uzumenese. He fired a magnificent gold bow with arrows that summoned an ethereal green dragon which flew across the ranks of the Templars and incinerated them.

"SHOOT HIM!" cried Ethan.

Suddenly Prince Stas rode to Alex's defense on his platinum armored Pegasus mount and used his hand to form an arcane barrier which shielded him from the arrows and bullets of Ethan's marksmen.

"So much power," sobbed Ethan. "I had no idea the princes carried so much power. Now I know why Master Yu-Gi-Oh specifically chose them for his alliance."

He turned to look at his council of Green Priests. "Who are my closest allies?"

"House Alloway and House Ellion. Combined they have a total of twelve thousand men."

"House Alloway and Ellion are many leagues from here!" shouted Ethan.

"They can make the ride, My Lord, though it could take two hours."

"Bullshit two hours!" shouted Ethan. "Look at them! Those princes are masters at swordcraft and magic and summoning. At this rate, the battle will be over in ten minutes! They will have my head! We must evacuate!"

"My Lord, there is nowhere to go," said another Green Priest. "They have completely taken the Royal Hills. They have us surrounded."

* * *

Down in the Royal Hills, Dalaris Dragonheart approached Prince Jon.

"That is a wondrous axe you have there, My Lord," said she. "Where is Prince Ryon? Was he not supposed to be here?"

"He's just late is all," Jon said with a hearty laugh. "He should get here quick. He's missing all the fun."

"With powers such as yours, I imagine this is nothing but a game to you, eh, My Lord?"

"War is no game, Lady Dragonslayer," said Jon. "I mean sure one side loses and one side wins…and at times it can be fun if you know how to play…and…." He paused and stroked his beard. "You knnow, war is a game."

Dalaris laughed. "You Berja are a bloodthirsty race of men. Perhaps I can have a taste of your ferocity in my tent, Lord Jon."

"You sure you can handle the might of a Berja, Dalaris?"

"If I can match the strength of a True Dragon, Lord Jon, I am more than sure I can handle your beastliness. Oh, but, aren't you married to Lady Summer?"

"She loves company," Jon said with a wink.

"JON!" shouted Stas, who was being surrounded by Templars.

"My friends need me," said Jon. "I'll hold you up on that offer Dalaris."

"I look forward to it, my handsome prince."

Jon smirked and charged back into the battle.

Something in Dalaris's person began to ring. She had a computer mounted to her vambrace.

"Father?" she answered.

"It's almost time," Antilles said on the other line. "Be ready."

* * *

 **Pegasus**

* * *

There was a light coming in from the down the hall of the dungeon. Maximillion Pegasus heard the thud of footsteps along with the drips of water and the occasional squeak of rats. The footsteps got closer.

Pegasus could make out two men from the glow of the torch. The flames revealed the golden armor of a Royal Guardsman and a scrawny man with gold-white hair. Antilles.

"Antilles Dragonheart," Pegasus said with a cough.

"Leave us," said Antilles.

"Yes, My Lord."

The knight of the Royal Guard walked away after he lit a torch for Antilles.

"My, my," said Pegasus. "The robe of the High Chancellor suits you, Antilles. I believe you made some additions to it."

"I did, yes," said Antilles.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Pegasus.

"Hector Ironclaw is now the High King of Termnnia. My niece, Alexandra, was the heir to the throne after Yuri had passed on thanks to you."

Pegasus grinned.

"I never thought you would be so cruel as to have the Sisterhood under your payroll. You would go to the lengths of killing a demi-god. Our hero. For your own personal gains. Now that Hector is High King the God Cards go to him, but I imagine they are not working, are they?"

"No, but that matters not anymore. Hector has found Ancalagon, one of the Ancient Beasts. But…he can't use it in a duel because…"

"I know," Pegasus said with a grin. "You want me to make the cards for Hector?"

"Yes. To contain the power of the beast and so Hector will be an unstoppable duelist."

"Why do you favor the lad, Antilles? Could I call it favoring? It wouldn't surprise me if he was just a means to your own ends too. Just like poor Alexandra."

"You're very smart, Pegasus," said Antilles.

"You plan on getting rid of the most powerful man in Termnnia again?"

"You are mistaken if you believe Hector and Yuri are the most powerful men in Termnnia."

Pegasus sighed and made another cold smile.

"I see. The boy is nothing more than your puppet," said Pegasus. "To enforce your rule, you pull his strings. And to get me out of the way you have framed me. You got what you wanted. The rule Termnnia and you don't even have to be High King."

He started clapping.

"Well played, Antilles. Well played. I suppose we have Solomon Muto to thank for all this."

"Mm-hm," Antilles agreed.

"Solomon. I should have killed him when I had the chance back in Duelist Kingdom. He was the only one in Termnnia who could decipher those ancient Celtran texts. I warned him time and time again not to meddle in those affairs. But he just kept forcing me to take extreme measures."

"So you dueled Yugi in a Shadow Game and took the soul of Solomon Muto when he lost."

"I wouldn't say lost," said Pegasus. "We merely ran out of time. I took Solomon's soul so he could never again meddle in the affairs of the Ancient Beasts. But, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle intrigued me. And you know me, Antilles."

"Yes, you could not contain your greed or your desire for the spotlight, so you devised the Duelist Kingdom tournament to lure Yugi in and take his Puzzle."

"I was such a fool," said Pegasus. "I should have just kept Solomon's soul and been done with it."

"Then, truly, the person to thank here is not Solomon Muto, but you."

Pegasus chuckled. "I suppose you're right, as always. As for containing the monster, the card alone will not suffice."

"Paradius has devised ways to make the Divine and Ancient Beasts bend to the whim of men. Now. The cards. Will you make them?"

"I have already made them into cards," said Pegasus. "I did so a long time ago."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You'd risk death just to be cool and defiant?"

"We're all bound to die sooner or later, Antilles. And with the Ancient Beasts about to wake, I can't think of a more opportune time to decent into the Gardens. The cards for the Ancient Beasts are hidden in secret vaults that I designed myself. Well, I should thank Seto Kaiba as well for the security."

"I'm surprised he did not want to take the Ancient Beasts himself," said Antilles.

"The thought occurred to him once in a while," said Pegasus. "But let's just say taking back his brother's soul became a more important matter."

"A gleeper of souls," said Antilles. "Are you trying to take mine?"

"Believe me, Antilles, if it weren't for this shadowy force shrouding the Spire of the Kings, I would have done so the moment you came in here. That power is not coming from you, would it?"

"No," said Antilles. "Hector has his own personal assassin from the Sisterhood walking alongside him. I think it is she."

"Makes sense," said Pegasus. "They are chosen warriors of Anubis and Zorc. That kind of power could only come from them."

"Tell me where the cards are, Pegasus," Antilles said, clearly tired of Pegasus's games. "You wouldn't want something terrible to happen to baby Jocelia would you?"

"Leave her out of this, Antilles!" barked Pegasus. "This is between you and me!"

"Have I hit a soft spot?" said Antilles. "Good, because only you can spare Jocelia the pain the inquisition of the Church will put her through."

"What? The inquisition? Why?"

"We know Jocelia is a mage. She tried her best to rescue you and burned three of our soldiers."

"Where is she?"

"In a cell, deeper in the bowels of the castle," said Antilles. "Poor thing. She has such a fear of the dark."

"Antilles!"

"If you want her to see the sun again, I suggest you tell me where the cards are. Tell me now, or I will send her to Satellite Prison."

"The prison city outside of Domino? You wouldn't?"

"I would," said Antilles. "I have the order already drawn up. A carriage awaits her outside, ready to depart after you are sentenced."

"Sentenced?"

"Yes. You are condemned for the murder of High King Yuri, remember? Hector and Alexandra have agreed to spare your life by exiling you out of Termnnia. You will lose all the land you hold. And your two sons Gekko and Yako, wherever they are, will drop the name of Pegasus. Your House will be disbanded."

Pegasus cringed at the thought.

"Take the offer, Pegasus. Satellite Prison is no place for a lady as young as Jocelia. There are many felons in that prison who take pleasure on girls her age."

"You bastard!"

"The cards, Pegasus."

"If I give you one, you will promise to let us go. Spare us both and I shall reveal the other two to you."

"You already have one on you, Pegasus?"

Pegasus reached into his coat and took out a card wrapped in gold foil. He handed it to Antilles, who quickly unwrapped it.

"Ancalagon the Black Mountain," he said with an ear-to-ear grin. "How fortuitous."

"Is it?" said Pegasus. "Young Hector only found the weakest of the three."

"Weak you say?" said Antilles. "Five thousand attack points. Level twelve. A horribly long effect. I can't read letters that small in this light. If power such as this pails in comparison to the other two, I can't wait to find them. Ah, brilliant artwork, Pegasus. My compliments. And this holographic foil. Is it new? A three-D rising image. What is this secret gold rare?"

"Yes," said Pegasus.

"Then all is in order," Antilles said, carefully putting the card into his robes. "You will be taken to the gates of the castle to stand trial."

"Those cards…were meant to go to Yuri, you know."

"Yuri is dead now, Pegasus. He played the _game of thrones_ and lost."


	109. Death of a Dynasty

**Jocelia**

* * *

Jocelia only had one window to light up her cell in the high towers of the Spire. That was one thing Antilles lied about to Pegasus in the dungeons below. She was in a lonely tower with a little bed and chamber pot. Her hands were scrapped for she had banged the walls in a mad tantrum. An anti-magic collar was fastened around her neck to keep her from casting spells and doing further damage.

High heels clip-clopped down the halls to her cell. It was Alexandra.

"Open it," Alexandra commanded her guard.

"But My Lady, your uncle…"

"I SAID…open it."

"Yes, My Lady," the knight of the Royal Guard said. After a struggle with the keys, the locks opened and the iron bars of her cell door opened.

"Did they hurt you?" Alexandra cooed, kneeling down and opening her arms. Jocelia sobbed and scampered into her embrace. Jocelia began to cry.

"What are they going to do to papa?" she asked, nuzzling Alexandra's chest.

"I don't know, my sweet," Alexandra said petting the back of her head. "Your father has been condemned for the murder of my former husband, and unless he reveals the secrets of the Ancient Beasts, I fear he will be sentenced to death."

Jocelia wailed.

"I know your daddy," Alexandra said, trying to pacify her. "He is a smart man and will make up his wrongs by telling Hector where the cards for the Ancient Beasts are."

"By my papa would never do such a thing." Jocelia sniffed. "He loved Yuri. Somebody else must have done this."

"I know this must be very hard for you, my little angel. But the High King was found dead by Pegasus's hand."

"Not my papa!" sobbed Jocelia. "Not my papa!"

"There is darkness in people's hearts, Jocey. Even in the hearts of our daddies. Poor Yuri was killed because your father wanted the crown."

"He's a traitor then?" Jocelia sniffed.

"I'm afraid so. Now, come. I do not wish to speak with you here. Let's get you out of this horrible place."

"But those men from the Church locked me here in the tower. They said no one must let me out."

"I am the Queen, Jocey. I have higher authority than them. If they have a problem with my rules, they will take it up with my knights."

"We will protect you, My Lady," said the Royal Guard knight outside.

"You see?" said Alexandra. "Let's go get you cleaned up. You're so filthy."

Alexandra ordered her knight to undo the chain shackled to Jocelia's ankle. When she was freed, Alexandra carried her out of the towers and back to the King's Level to her quarters.

In her room, she had a tub ready.

"The water will not affect the collar will it?" Alexandra asked a Silver Priest who was objecting against letting her out. He followed them since leaving the towers.

"One of my idiot cousins was killed when he brought a toaster to his bathing pool."

"Not that I know, Your Grace. I was born and raised in the West. I have no knowledge of how technology works."

"You are animals slapping this thing onto her like a common dog!" snapped Alexandra. "If I was High Queen I would have your heads!"

"I beg your pardon Your Grace," bowed the Silver Priest. "But these were orders from your husband, Hector."

"Indeed," grumbled Alexandra.

She started unlacing the strings of Jocelia's dress.

"What are you still doing here?" snapped Alexandra. "Get out!"

"Your Grace," the Silver Priest bowed and left.

"All of you get out!" she commanded her knights, even the maids who were going to help clean Jocelia.

When they were all gone, Alexandra stripped Jocelia out of her torn and dirty dress and helped her into the tub. Jocelia gave a sigh of relief. The water was warm and seemed to melt away her worries. There were sweet-smelling suds rising out of the water that went up to Jocelia's shoulders.

"What's going to happen to the princes?" Jocelia asked.

Alexandra poured cherry-scented oil into her palm and started rubbing it into Jocelia's scalp.

"Papa says they are on the run now. But why?"

"They've started a rebellion against High King Hector," said Alexandra.

"What's a rebellion?" Jocelia asked.

"When people fight against a power they do not love. They refuse to obey High King Hector."

"It's only fair," Jocelia said but she stopped talking once Alexandra picked up a silver pitcher and poured water over her head to wash away the suds.

"They loved Yuri," she continued. "They were like brothers. Hector was just so random. Why him of all people? He's so cruel. He made Princess Rose cry in court the other night."

"Hector will learn to be a true king one day. And if he doesn't, I'll make him."

She gave Jocelia a wink.

"As for the princes, they had to accept the change." Alexandra picked up a damp cloth and wiped Jocelia's ears. "Instead they revolted and chose violence."

"I thought they were better men than this," said Jocelia. "Does that mean Hector will kill them too?"

"Yes."

"What about Uncle Yugi? And Joey, Tristan…and…Lady Avi."

"I'm afraid so, my little angel," Alexandra said sadly. She took Jocelia's arm and scrubbed it with a moist sponge. "We are at war with them now. And they are our enemies."

"No," said Jocelia. "Oh no."

"Woe is me," Alexandra said, wiping a tear out of her eye. She hated to admit it, but she had grown rather fond of the princes.

She missed Jon's cooking. Stas's crude jokes. Michael's cool disposition.

"Woe is me? You had nothing to do with this," Jocelia said with a bright smile.

"No, little angel, I've done some very bad things. Now my sins have come back to haunt me."

"I know you. You're a wonderful woman with a big heart."

Alexandra paused.

"Right?" Jocelia asked.

"There is still much about me you don't know, little angel."

"No. I know everything about you, Alexandra. I love you. You're the mommy I never had."

Alexandra did her best to keep her emotions stored inside. She just called her _mommy_.

Bubbles flew into the air and Jocelia happily popped them with her nose with an angelic laugh.

Alexandra smiled, feeling well knowing Jocelia was showing happiness again.

When she was done with her bath, Alexandra picked her up and dried her and dressed her in a white dress with blue silk bows and ribbons.

There was a knock on the door. A furious and impatient knock.

"Enter," said Alexandra, spraying Jocelia with perfume.

The Silver Priest was back.

"What is it?" Alexandra asked sternly.

"It is time."

* * *

 **Peter**

* * *

Riding atop his red-armored war pig, Peter opened a goatskin bottle of malt wine and chugged it down for the long road ahead. He looked around at the crowd cheering for the knights of House Dragonheart, marching off to war against Yuri's friends.

Antilles led the column mounted on his black warhorse. Its mane was half the length of a man and brushed close to the cobbled steps of Rassay which were covered in flowers thrown by women to offer good fortune to the soldiers who were leaving.

"A few months ago, these people cheered for them," said Peter. "Now they demand we bring back their heads. It amazes me how quickly the people can turn on you with a whisper."

"Having second thoughts, brother?" Antilles asked while he waved at the crowd.

"I used to dine with those boys. I taught them in my class. They were my brightest students. By the Hells of the Shadow Realm, I've grown so close to them I…well…I practically called them my friends. Now I am asked to fight against them?"

"That is not your fault, Peter. You are a warrior of House Dragonheart. And House Dragonheart holds the crown. The Princes of the Old Alliance are against the crown. And those who are against the crown are our enemies."

"Oh, so I'm a warrior now, am I?" Peter asked briskly. "You've never given me such an ardent title like that before. Is it because now I fight for your interests?"

"The coming battles will show me where your allegiances lie, Peter. Rest assured if I see you showing mercy to any of those traitors on the field I will kill you myself."

"Duly noted," said Peter. He took another gulp of wine from the sack.

"Enough with your drinking," snapped Antilles as they left the city. "It is a three-day ride to Elleria and I don't want to have the burden of riding with a drunkard."

"You've had that burden for more than forty years, brother," Peter jested. "I don't see how that is a problem now."

The bells of the city began to ring ominously. Peter looked back at Rassay.

The trial was commencing.

"You are not going to stay and council Hector on the trial?"

"We have a rebellion to quell," said Antilles. "Hector can handle Pegasus however he sees fit after he gives him the location of the cards."

"Then you've just sentenced Lord Pegasus to death," said Peter. "Hector is not a good king."

"Only weak kings are good kings, brother," said Antilles. "Yuri was a good king and look what happened to him."

* * *

 **Jocelia**

* * *

She came out of the castle hand in hand with Alexandra. The roar of an angry crowd assaulted her little ears. The day was warm. The sky was blue. The clouds were scarce and puffy.

But for Jocelia Pegasus, she had never seen a darker day. Alexandra walked Jocelia up the steps of a platform where High King Hector stood wearing black robes. He was surrounded by a gold formation of the Knights of the Royal Guard and a row of Swords of the King was standing at the foot of the pedestal.

Alexandra's Des Volstgalph, Bruton, was standing over all of them, adorned in the golden armor plating of the Royal Guard.

In the distance, Jocelia beheld Ancalagon the Black Mountain looking down into the city.

"He's so big?" Jocelia said breathlessly.

"Don't look at it, little angel," said Alexandra. "Look at the sky. Isn't it the most beautiful shade of blue?"

Jocelia was too scared to notice.

Francine the Shadow Lady stood next to Hector, smiling proudly. Behind him stood Princess Rose dressed in a shoulderless gown of black with dark blue ribbons.

"My Lady Pegasus," she said with a bow.

"I thought I commanded you not to speak!" snapped Hector.

"I was just bidding hello to the Lady of Duelist Kingdom, Your Grace."

"I don't care. Say another word and I'll have Ser Baxter cut out your tongue."

Jocelia tugged Alexandra's cape. Alexandra knelt so that Jocelia could whisper in her ear.

"What did she do?"

"They had an argument the other night. Hector had her wed to him again."

"Again?"

"They were already married, but, he wanted to do things properly and show off his power by having both me and Rose marry him at the same time after his coronation."

"You mean he has you both as wives?" gasped Jocelia. "Just say no!"

"Were it so easy, little angel. But, after the wedding, Rose displayed her anger. Hector had her beaten by Ser Baxter. Now Hector has ordered her silent for a whole month under pain of death."

"You girls are in your twenties and he is but thirteen! You have to show him who is the boss!"

"One day we will," Alexandra poked Jocelia in the tummy to make her giggle. She kissed her forehead. "Just be patient. One day, us girls are going to run things around here. Now keep your chin up. Be joyful, your father is going to be spared."

Standing on the other side of the boy-tyrant was the mysterious lady in the black hooded cloak.

Jocelia tried her best not to look at her, but she couldn't help but try to search for a face. She could not, for her hood was like the vastness of a black eternity.

A formation of Black Luster Soldiers holding the royal colors was lined against the edge of the stone platform where the crowd had gathered before. Their eyes seemed engulfed in flames when they spotted Jocelia.

" _The traitor's daughter_!" one of them shouted.

" _Shame on you girl_!"

" _Why did you not inform the High King of your traitor father's plans!?_ "

Jocelia hiccuped and buried her face into Alexandra's thigh.

"Aw," cooed Francine, seeing Jocelia shiver. "The poor little thing's scared to death."

Jocelia squeaked and concealed herself behind a handful of the cape Alexandra wore over her leotard.

"Do not be frightened, little one," said Francine. "Hector said your father will be spared if he agrees to show him the way to the other two Ancient Beasts."

The crowd grew restless.

" _Execute the girl too_!"

" _Off with her head!_ "

" _She is a traitor as well_!"

"Traitor as well," growled Alexandra, holding Jocelia tight. "She's just a baby. If I could I would command Bruton and have him massacre the lot of them."

"And you call the High King cruel," chuckled Francine. "Let them speak their poison. They are just angered by the murder of High King Yuri. Hector has agreed to show mercy once Lord Pegasus has revealed the location of the other two Ancient Beasts. Soon the Sacred Beasts of House Dalton will join our collection of monsters."

"Sacred Beasts?" said Alexandra.

"Fell versions of Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra," explained Francine. "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. And Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder."

"More divine monsters?" gasped Jocelia.

"Who has them?" Alexandra asked.

"They are cards reserved for the Dalton Family."

"And Prince Michael had them?"

"Yes."

"You lie! I went to school with him and he never summoned such creatures."

"You really think Master Yu-Gi-Oh would allow monsters so evil to come into the school?" asked the woman in the black hood. "Their power and their evil are too great for any mere mortal to command. These beasts were fell creations created by Zorc and his mother, the Goddess of Death, to combat the Ancient and Divine Beasts during the War of the Giants. But Zorc was defeated before they were born. They then wandered the emptiness of the abyss, looking for a master and a world to dominate until the Nameless Pharaoh stepped into the very shadows and sealed them into stone tablets. Tablets, that your traitorous father discovered twenty years ago, Lady Jocelia. He turned them into cards and gave them to the Kings of the East."

"But Prince Michael is dead," said Jocelia.

"So where are they now?" asked Alexandra.

"Before Michael met his demise, he gave them to the boy named Ren in the Gray Hills. Ren has long since disappeared."

Hector scoffed.

"No worries," he said confidently. "With the technology of Domino City and the newly acquired tech the Church looted from Kaiba Corp at our fingertips, he won't remain hidden for long."

 _More powerful monsters for Hector to control?_ Jocelia thought.

Could the Goddesses be so cruel as to let these horrible series of events unfold and transform Termnnia into this boy's little game board?

If so, then she, Alexandra, the princes, the Black Lusters Solders, even all the people in the crowd, were mere pawns in his little game. Pawns who he could discard and sacrifice without a care.

Then the crowd grew even more violent.

Pegasus was let out of the dungeons. He squinted seeing the sunlight for the first time in days. The angry mob shouted even louder as the Buster Bladers who led him out of the dungeons paused so that everyone could see him.

After the pause, they marched into the crowd.

The great jeweled bells of Amon Heth began to toll even louder up on the towers of myrrh and silver in the highest levels of the Spire of the Kings.

The people cursed him. Spat on him. Shoved him. Women slapped him and clawed his face.

From the balconies above the streets, people threw food at him.

"After all Yuri had done for us!"

"He was the hero we needed!"

"Your greed has cursed us all Pegasus!"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Jocelia whimpered and held a tight grip onto Alexandra's arm. Pegasus was led up the stairs and was forced to stand under the pedestal where Hector, his knights, and his council stood. He looked through the group and saw Jocelia shivering like she was out in the cold.

"Get her out of here!" Pegasus shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Ser Baxter shut him up with a pommel to the gut.

Jocelia gasped.

"Strike that man again and I will have you tried as well!" shouted Alexandra.

Jocelia felt relief. Alexandra looked so furious and demanding. She even seemed to stand higher than even Hector no counting that she was five feet taller than he was and that she was more than nine years his senior.

Francine took a step forward and held out a pacifying hand to silence the crowd.

Slowly, their cries died down.

"Before we begin," said Hector. "I would like us to offer a moment of silence for the tragic loss of my cousin. Your one true king. Yuri. The Eradicator of Anubis."

The people hung their heads.

Sobbing could be heard in the throng.

The bells began to toll ten times so the gates of paradise could open and let Yuri's soul enter.

Then all was silent again, save for the sound of the seagulls soaring over the Bay of Kings.

"I am Maximillion Pegasus! I have come before you to confess my crimes against the crown. As the High Chancellor, I am the Right Hand of the King. It was my duty to protect the life of my lord, High King Yuri of House Delgado. But I betrayed his trust and plotted to have him murdered…so that I may take the throne."

"TRAITOR!" shouted the people.

"He was my cousin!" shouted Hector. "And even though Daveed and I were at a contest to see who would rightfully sit on the throne, I would never resort to killing him. He is family. And it is in the Code of the House that we must always honor and love our family. And I loved my cousin Yuri…to the very…to the very end."

Hector started to weep. Though he was doing it rather poorly.

But the crowd was too stupid to see past the lies and offered moans of sympathy for the boy. Some even wept with him, mourning the loss of High King Yuri.

"The king still mourns!" shouted Francine, holding him close. "He cannot speak. Let the traitor continue with his confession."

"The remaining cards for the Ancient Beasts are in a vault in the underbelly of my castle, Duelist Kingdom. I give them to High King Hector. The One True King. The combination for the lock is on this note."

He reached into his red jacket and took out the piece of parchment. A Platinum Priest took it and held it high for all to see.

"And now I give my soul and surrender myself to the will of Yeyu the Master of the Fires of Judgement." Pegasus declared this with a cringe.

The Platinum Priest stuffed the instructions into his jeweled pockets and held a hand over Pegasus. He slammed his jeweled staff on the ground three times announcing that he was going to speak.

"Almighty Yeyu is a god of justice. A god of the law. But. He is also a god of mercy and compassion. The man has confessed his crimes and has fully acknowledged Hector as the High King of Termnnia. He has converted to the One True Faith of Yeyu and generously gave Hector the cards of the great blessing of Yeyu. His children. The Ancient Beasts. Your Highness. What is to be done with this man?"

Hector walked forward, wiping pretend tears off his face.

"In exchange for the cards, my darling wives, Alexandra and Rose, who have been taught the game of Yu-Gi-Oh by this man, ask that I spare his life and sentence him to exile in the Isles of Iron. My sorceress, Francine de Lavonne, asks the same. And the traitor's daughter, Jocelia, asks for mercy for her Lord Father as well."

He walked to Jocelia and ruffled her hair then patted her head. Hector smiled at her and nodded before returning to the front of the pedestal.

"But mercy is for the weak! I loved my cousin Yuri. He was wrongfully murdered! And so long as I am the High King, murder and treason will not go unpunished. Maximillion Pegasus! I sentence you to death!"

The bloodthirsty crowd erupted with a thunderous roar. Alexandra and Rose shouted at Hector to stop. Jocelia tugged and pulled on Alexandra's cape, begging her to make Hector call off the execution.

A Buster Blader tied a noose around Pegasus's neck while another pulled on the rope and raised him high above the crowd. These were no ordinary Buster Bladers. Their armor was colossal and black with gold trim. Black hooded, shoulder capes draped over their armor. A skull and crossbones laser engraved on their helmets.

"STOP!" shrieked Jocelia. "PAPA!"

"Stop this!" pleaded Francine. "Hector stop this!"

Pegasus's face was turning red as he dangled up above. His legs violently waved back and forth while he desperately gasped for air. The crowd was throwing rotten food and cow pies at him.

The Buster Blader let go of the rope and let him fall to the ground with a loud thud. Pegasus took this moment to breathe.

The Buster Blader pulled the rope and hung Pegasus high up again. He repeated the process four more times.

"Hector, don't do this!" shouted Alexandra. "Don't kill this man. Not in front of his daughter."

"Then blindfold her," Hector laughed cruelly.

"She's just a little girl. Don't, traumatize her for life, Hector, please. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Hector said rubbing his chin.

"Yes. Whatever you ask. I will do."

"Very well, Alexandra. You will entertain me and my guests tonight in court. And whatever I say goes. Understand?"

Alexandra had a bad feeling about that. She looked at Jocelia who was struggling to get free from Rose's grip. Then to Pegasus who was raised back up to suffocate.

"You have my word," said Alexandra.

"Good. And. You will surrender custody of your Des Volstgalph to me."

"What!"

" _Whatever you ask, I will do_. Remember?"

Alexandra looked at her dragon. The beast's eyes seemed to tell her not to do it.

"Take him."

"Very well," said Hector. "My very own dragon to ride into battle with. Stop!" he commanded the Buster Blader.

Jocelia bit Rose's hand. Rose shrieked and let her go from the sudden sting. Jocelia hitched up her dress and scampered to her father.

"Wait!" cried Alexandra. "Jocey wait!"

Jocelia did not listen and ran to Pegasus. The crowd was throwing rotten food at them both. Jocelia did not care and hugged her father.

"Papa," she sobbed. She wailed into his jacket.

"Jocelia," groaned Pegasus with a smile. He took her in his arms.

"Lady Alexandra has asked that I give mercy to Lord Pegasus!" Hector announced. "I am a just king. So I will end Pegasus's suffering. Ser Baxter!"

"Yes My Lord."

"Bring me his head."

Alexandra screamed at the top of her lungs. Ser Baxter put a black hood over his head. The lady in the black cloak followed his right-hand knight.

"Papa!" shouted Jocelia.

"Go, get out of here, Jocelia!" shouted Pegasus. "GO!"

Jocelia saw the black-hooded Ser Baxter approach and she froze like a statue. The woman in the black hood then stood behind Jocelia.

She held out her hands and a silver sword with rose statuettes materialized over her palms. She handed the blade to Ser Baxter.

Jocelia remained frozen. Her eyes wide with fright as she stared at her father.

Ser Baxter gave a few swings of the sword.

Jocelia babbled uncontrollably. A puddle of urine formed from under her dress.

Pegasus looked at his daughter. Tears streamed down his good eye. "Behave okay. I love you!"

Jocelia was too traumatized to speak. Even move.

Pegasus then looked up at the hooded woman. Her hands reached for her hood. She slowly peeled it back to reveal herself.

Golden hair streamed down from the hood to the woman's shoulders. Ghostly blue eyes peered into Pegasus's soul.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Duelist Kingdom was your only chance to free me," Cecelia Pegasus said coldly. "You failed. Now, you must pay."

"Cecelia…my love. How could you?"

"Goodbye, Pegasus."

Pegasus took his gaze away from the demon standing above him and looked back at his daughter. He shut his eye.

Ser Baxter gave a powerful swing.

Blood splattered on Jocelia's face and dress. She quaked and whimpered.

Cecelia turned to leave. Ser Baxter coughed to get her attention.

"It's not right. You shouldn't be alive!"

Cecelia said nothing and continued on her way.

"What about your daughter?" asked Ser Baxter.

"Keep it," Cecelia said emotionlessly. "I don't want it."

The crowd cheered and erupted into a thunderous applause.

Jocelia could take no more and let the darkness take her.


	110. Friends in Need

**Jon**

* * *

King Ethan's troops retreated into the safety of the city walls and they shut the iron doors of King's Rock shut barricading them with iron bars. Jaeyoung Shim came out of the throng of soldiers with his bow and equipped a magical arrow to his bow. He channeled magical energies from his body into the arrow causing it to glow bright green.

Stas and Jon and their armies cheered while Jaeyoung charged his magic arrow. Archers fire their arrow from the crenellations of the walls but to no avail for Lady Xifeng blocked each one with her twin kodachi blades. She was like a flash of lightening in the eyes of Jon, for with one blink she deflected three arrows. He had heard the tales of the inhuman training the warriors of the Emperor's Palace had to endure. The endless hours of training of the mind.

Jon thought himself a capable warrior, but the Uzumenese soldiers were almost magical and graceful when it came to combat.

Jaeyoung finally let go of the arrow and it blasted the door. The iron bars holding it down started to break as if made of wood. Jaeyoung began to charge another arrow. With this next attack, the gates would be brought down and the battle to reclaim Elleria would be won.

Dalaris Dragonheart suddenly got a message from her uncle. She bit her lip and nodded hearing his instructions and the news from Rassay.

"It will be done, father," she said with a heavy sigh.

She took a flare gun from one of her holsters and launched one into the air. Jon and the others saw the flare shooting into the gray sky and wondered why Dalaris wanted to launch such a thing. With their eyes glued to the flares, it was too late to see the anti-magic drones shoot out from the ranks of the Dragonheart army.

The machines sent out their horrid waves across the battlefield.

"ACCKKK!" Jaeyoung cried out in pain, feeling the drones drain away all his Mana. He fell to his knees.

Xifeng and Stas felt weakened as well. Jon turned to look at his Gearfried who was fading away. The drones that the soldiers of House Dragonheart sent out must have been a new model, for so powerful was their energy that they even severed the ties between the world of Men and the monster.

"Don't leave me!" Jon begged. "Fight it!"

Gearfried couldn't and he vanished.

* * *

"Your Grace!" shouted a Silver Priest, calling Ethan out of his room and to the balcony. "Look! The knights of House Dragonheart have started fighting the traitors!"

Ethan hurried to the balcony to see the new turn of events on the battlefield below. A swarm of red began to wash over the masses of black, brown, and silver. Dalaris and her men started massacring the army of the Old Alliance.

Ethan formed a huge smile on his face.

"They have acknowledged me as the true king of Elleria!" he cried happily and gave a jump of joy. "Summon my men-at-arms. Collect my armor. I'm going to go down there and teach the princes a lesson!"

"At once, Your Grace!"

Evelyn and Phoenix joined the Silver Priest on the balcony to watch the battle. Evelyn clasped her hand over her mouth in shock seeing the chaos in the Royal Hills. The once triumphant cheers she heard just minutes before had now turned into screams of agony.

"No," Phoenix said with a sad whisper.

"What was that you said about being rescued?" the Silver Priest said, followed by a cruel chortle.

* * *

Dalaris ordered her men to form a ring around the princes and the remaining fighting force of the Old Alliance. They were completely encircled.

The gates of King's Rock creaked open and cheers of triumph emerged when Ethan rode out dressed in the custom ebony armor and a sword he had enchanted with lightning. His men opened a path for his steed to gallop into the center of ring where the princes formed their line.

He let out a fearsome battle cry and raised his sword then aimed it down, pointing at the princes. Stas smirked, picked up a spear and hurled it at Ethan's steed piercing its throat.

The horse let out a whine and tumbled to the ground. Ethan cried out pathetically while trying to stay up before he too fell into the mud.

Jon's Berja soldiers blocked off Ethan from the rest of his men while Jaeyoung's Uzumenese soldiers desperately fought back Dalaris and her knights. Ethan got up from the ground. He gasped when he spotted Jon, Stas, Jaeyoung and Xifeng surrounding him.

"Don't hurt me!" he babbled. "No, no, don't hurt me!"

Stas grinned, feeling pleased knowing that if he were to fall this day, it would be against this racist, snot-nosed punk from school.

A horn blew over the hills. A horn that made Jon cheer with triumph.

"That fat bastard!" laughed Stas. "Late as usual!"

Ryon and his army of magical swordsmen, mages, and magicians thundered over the highest hills and looked down at the chaos below.

"I'm going to knock his teeth out for this!" said Stas. "We were almost killed."

"I'm sure Ryon had his reasons!" said Xifeng. "Now we can fight again!"

Just then, a hum thundered over the cloudy skies. Airships descended from the gray and landed on the easternmost region of the hills outside of King's Rock. They bore the great grizzly of Naralia.

King Stefan had arrived. The doors of the airships opened and thousands of troops stormed out bearing guns, swords, halberds. There were mages in their ranks wearing a special exosuit called Mana-Tek Armor. The armor allowed them to cast spells with a combination of magic and advanced technology so the anti-magic drones could not affect them. And, since they were followers of the Church of Yeyu, the casting of this new technology was not sinful.

Some mages had dueling gloves and summoned monsters to aid them in the fight.

"I like the odds," said Jaeyoung. "Ryon and his forces will make this an even fight."

"Why does he just stand there?" asked Stas.

"Hang on, I'll call him!" said Jon, taking out a phone from his armor pouches.

"Ah, I see you're getting used to Domino City technology, Ryon."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Xifeng kept her sword pointed at Ethan to keep him from fleeing.

"Ryon!" called Jon. "My friend it's good to see you."

"Indeed," Ryon said.

"Why does he not aid us?" asked Jaeyoung. He was getting rather impatient.

"My troops are all magic users," said Ryon. "Unless those anti-magic drones get destroyed, they will be useless."

"Got it, friend!" said Stas.

He and the others gave the command to destroy the drones. Stas kept an eye on the Naralians. They were not moving. He smirked, for he knew Ryon's magical army would annihilate them.

Ryon's kingdom, the Kingdom of Katina, was always the barrier between north and south. For many years, the magician army had kept King Forrest and the Church's armies from invading the south home of the three biggest kingdoms in Termnnia, Emboldor, Lorin, and Eredas.

Even with their technology, the Naralian forces showed fear of Ryon and his mages.

When the last drone went down, Jon made the call to Ryon again.

"Ryon, they are all down. Come down and help us!"

Ryon said nothing. Ryon did nothing. He and his magicians remained perched on the hill.

"Ryon!" called Jon. "Come down!"

Ryon raised his right arm and pointed at the air. He spun his arm around. To the shock of everyone below, Ryon and his forces turned and left.

"He's leaving!" shouted Stas.

"Ryon!" shouted Jon. "Come back!"

Ryon threw his phone over his shoulder. He could still hear Jon's shouts.

" _Ryon please don't leave us! They're going to kill us all! Come back_!"

A warhorse stomped on the phone and demolished it.

"RYON! RYON!"

When they were gone from sight, the Naralians sped down the eastern hills and slammed into the allied forces.

Jon fell to his knees. This was the end.

Xifeng hugged Jaeyoung and began to weep. "I thought…" she sniffled. "He was…my friend."

"We all did," said Stas.

Ethan's men broke through Jon's Berja soldiers. Ethan sneered and got up, picking up his sword. He slashed Jaeyoung in the back. The lightning enchantment coursed through his metal armor, briefly paralyzing him and Xifeng.

Jon and Stas readied their weapons.

Ethan began to back away, fearing their charge when Daralis's men formed a line in front of them.

"HA!" shouted Ethan. "This day will be written about and sung by the bards forever! This will be the day that I defeated the Princes of the Old Alliance and ended their rebellion!"

Dalaris arrived with her escort of knights.

"Ryon's more obedient than I thought," she sneered. "First he hands Hector the maps and now he betrays his friends. What a pity. You can't trust anyone nowadays can you? Bind them in anti-magic cuffs! King Stefan wants to see them!"

 _FUCK!_ Jon thought as they slapped on his cuffs. In their shock of Ryon's betrayal, he and the others forgot to cast magic and summon monsters.

After the anti-magic collars were slapped around their necks they were forced on their knees. It began to rain. Thunder rumbled in the clouds. The groans of death rang about the battlefield.

 _Jon, you fool!_

"Lock them in the dungeons!" commanded Ethan.

"No, leave them!" said Dalaris.

"What?" said Ethan. "I command you to take them to the dungeons!"

"Sheath your swords!" Dalaris commanded. "Belay his order. Our commands come a stronger king."

"Huh?" Ethan said stupidly.

"And the mage girl, Phoenix," Dalaris ordered. "Fetch her as well."

"But she is mine!" shouted Ethan. "And they are my prisoners!"

"Are they?" said Dalaris.

"Yes. I'll make a deal with you, Dalaris. You can have these princes. And I will keep Phoenix and have this beautiful warrior."

He grabbed Xifeng by the chin.

"I've always wanted to have this Uzumenese flower since we were at the academy."

Xifeng opened her mouth and snapped her teeth at Ethan. He pulled his hand away just in time.

"More like Uzumenese viper," he chuckled.

"It's best to leave her with us," said Jaeyoung.

"Best for us?" chuckled Jon. "More like best for him."

"I'll tame her," said Ethan, looking back down at Xifeng. "Like all the wild beasts of Termnnia, women can be taught to obey their masters."

"You make me sick!" said Jon.

"I can't believe we shared the classroom with this waste of human life!" said Stas. "You'd best show women a little more respect, kid. I guarantee they will be your downfall."

"No deal, anyway," Dalaris said. "We take them and Phoenix."

"But…"

"You already have Lady Evelyn and we allowed you to keep your kingdom, Ethan. I think you have a good deal as any."

"What do you need us for?" said Xifeng.

Dalaris smiled at her.

"I can answer that," King Stefan said. He proudly marched towards the captured princes surrounded by a squad of Duel Monsters called Fiend Megacyber and Giant Mech-Soldier.

"You," growled Jon. Raindrops dripped from his chin and dampened his hair and beard. "I knew it was foolish trusting the likes of you with peace talks!"

"Well, should have listened to your gut instincts," said Stefan. "Instead you let a little girl like Avi, shut you up. She has such a power over all of you. Anyways, I need you boys, and lady, to clean up nice. There's going to be a wedding in Naralia in a few days and you all are invited to attend."

"You're not talking about Lady Avi are you?" said Stas.

"I am," said Stefan.

"You're wasting your time," said Jon. "Last we heard, Avi went back into hiding with the Elves after the Battle of the Gray Hills."

"The Elves are not going to give her up so easily," said Stas.

"Ah, but you good fellows are going to be the bait that will to lure her into my net."

"Is that so?"

"You don't really believe she'll come to our rescue, do you?" said Jaeyoung.

"I'm counting on it," said Stefan. "And you should too, for if my bride does not show up, that wedding is going to turn into a public execution."

* * *

 **Marcel**

* * *

He floated on the choppy cold waters of the Bay of Lendas. King's Rock was now distant. The salt in the water stung his open wounds.

"I'll keep holding on," he sang Yuri's favorite song. "I'll keep holding on, Yuri. I'll keep holding on."

Marcel had no idea he was being preyed upon by a Deepsea Shark ( **ATK/1900 DEF/1600** ), a purple shark Duel Monster with a big purple eye on its head. It had a bioluminescent underbelly that was glowing red.

"I'll keep holding on."

Water poured into his mouth. Marcel, spit it out.

"Don't worry, Yuri." He coughed out more sea water. "I'll keep holding on."

The Deepsea Shark circled around him. The scent of blood in the water excited the beast.

"I'll keep holding on, Yuri."

The shark swam to Marcel and opened its mouth. But it missed. Marcel was grabbed by the collar of his leather jacket and dragged onto a boat.

He shivered from both pain and the sting of cold air. His savior put a blanket over him.

Marcel's lips trembled and his eyes tried to make out the man who rescued him.

It was an Eldori by the looks of it.

"Who…"

"It is not your time to die my friend," the man said. He had an accent of the Rjel, the Sun People from the land of Sobek. He wore white robes and a matching turban. Three gold triangles shimmered on his tan-skinned face.

Something gold was shimmering around his neck. A key.

"Master Shadi?" Marcel groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this was short. I was writing it in class. Thanks for reading everyone. And a big thank you to FlowersMelodies and Lectival.**


	111. The Summoner of Slifer

**Alexandra**

* * *

Word had reached Hector of the capture of the princes. That night, there was a great celebration taking place in the grand throne room of the Spire. Lords and ladies, knights and squires, all attended the party. They raised glasses, congratulating Hector for his victory. But with Lady Avi still out there, and Yami as the head of the fighting force who led the princes in their alliance, the rebellion was not yet over.

Still, three champions were now in his grasp, and the other under his control. For it was Prince Ryon who delivered Hector the maps.

As Alexandra sat in front of the great iron doors of the throne room she wondered what could have caused Ryon to betray his brothers like this. With a bond so great, it had to take more than gold, and Ryon was a prince so money could not have been an issue for him. Something sinister must have happened in order for Ryon to turn his back on them. Or, perhaps Ryon was indeed a traitor to Yuri and his friends from the start.

She wished for a way to get in contact with them, but Hector and her uncle prohibited her from sending letters and if she received any, it had to be supervised by one of the castle guards.

She could not believe she had been played like this. All the suffering that had happened for the past few days, the murder of High King Yuri, the invasion from Naralia, the sudden boost of power of the Church of Yeyu, the execution of Maximillion Pegasus, the capture of the Princes of the Old Alliance and the death of two of them; Marcel and Michael. Perhaps she had something to do with Prince Ryon's betrayal as well. Possibly another of her uncle's schemes.

Now Hector sits on the Diamond Throne and hold the God Cards and will soon wield the Ancient Beasts. One of them, Ancalagon the Black Mountain prowls the countryside, guarding Rassay.

Alexandra sighed, her pale blue eyes locked onto the steel of the great iron doors. She wore a black hooded cloak and she carried the golden plaque where the cards of Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra were resting.

She shivered, for underneath the cloak, she wore nothing. Her skin was covered in gold dust by the maidens.

"You should smile, Your Grace," Francine the Shadow Lady said, coming out of the shadows. The Millennium Necklace shimmered in the lights of the candles on their stands in the halls.

Alexandra shot her a poisonous look. Her cheeks began to glow hot pink and her eyes twinkled with tears.

"You'd best not ruin your King-Husband's mood, Your Grace. Stand up straight. Keep your chin up. And smile for the love of all that is Holy, woman!"

She lightly swatted her cheek, brushed the gold dust off her hand and walked away.

Alexandra stood alone, save for the two Buster Bladers guarding the iron door. For a while, listening to Hector give lordship of the fallen kingdoms to members of his House and Alexandra's House.

Her uncle, Marron of Maplewood would be taking the kingdom of Skyhold since Marcel and his family had been…. dealt with.

Then, Hector's uncle, Lord Fernando del las Nuves, would take Riftgaard as soon as a strong fighting force from the Church and Naralia arrived from the East, for the Berja would defend their land violently.

Then, Alexandra's ears picked up the sound of feet on the marble floor.

Rose came out of the dark, candlelit halls wearing the same black hooded robe. She carried a golden plaque inlaid with rubies and diamonds. The plaque held the card of Ancalagon. The other two were empty slots, but Alexandra had a feeling they would be filled soon. She had a suspicion that Rose, too, might have been naked under that cloak, for her neck and chin glimmered with gold dust.

"Where is Jocelia?" Alexandra asked.

"She's in bed," Rose answered immediately and sharply. She did not make eye contact with anyway. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and shame when it dawned on her that she would be used as entertainment for a young boy.

"Do you find the Diamond Throne beautiful, Lady Rose?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes."

"Just keep your eyes on it. Nothing else. Oh, look at the statues of the three warrior kings surrounding the throne. They are made with such detail you can see the handsomeness they once bore thousands of years ago. Do you have a favorite?"

Rose was silent for a moment. She even bit her lips shut to keep from answering. Years of learning to be a lady had caused her to break her silence. She could not find it in her heart to ignore Alexandra.

She cleared her throat and finally said, "The statue on the back, High King Rufio the Golden Sword. They say his hair was like sunlight and that he had a face carved by the Goddesses. He rode into battle atop a platinum-armored True Dragon called Gandora the Dragon of Destruction against his half-brothers in the Waltz of the Kings. Maidens from all over would purposely get into trouble just so he could rescue them and possibly marry them. Lady Jennifer, the Baronetess of Red Rock got herself captured by bandits just to have the honor of being rescued by him."

"Any chance a handsome knight in golden armor riding a dragon will come down and save us?"

"You had one, Lady Alexandra. His name was Yuri. Now he is dead. And because of you, we are about to shame ourselves."

"Rub salt on the old wound, why don't you?" said Alexandra. "I got played like a toy. My mind was clouded."

"Fucking your uncle can do that," said Rose.

"Watch it, Rose," said Alexandra. "I was starting to find myself liking you."

"I can do without your love!" Rose snapped back, with fiery anger. "You betrayed your king and your friends. Who's to say you won't betray me and baby Jocelia?"

"I would never betray her, you cunt!" barked Alexandra. "I love her!"

"If you truly love the princess, you would have warned Yuri and Pegasus of your uncle. Had you, they both would be alive. Termnnia would still have its savior and Jocelia would still have her father."

They stopped fighting once they heard silver trumpets on the other side of the door. Two Spire maids came out of the shadows with Francine.

She smiled and snapped her fingers.

The two maids bowed and slowly walked to the two women and undid the cloaks which fell to the ground in a heap around their ankles.

A third maid took a brush and swayed it in a jar of gold dust and dabbed a little more on their flesh. They fixed their hair, added more blush on their cheeks and picked up the cloaks.

The Buster Bladers opened the iron gates.

Rose grimaced as the light illuminated her nakedness. She could already feel the eyes of the people in High King Hector's court glaring at her and she had not even stepped foot into the throne room yet.

"Remember, keep your eyes on your knight,"' whispered Alexandra.

"I can handle myself, thanks," Rose whispered back. She pouted as she looked to the right and squared her shoulders.

"Ah, Rose," sighed Alexandra. "You may survive us after all."

"Presenting the lovely wives of his majesty, High King Hector of the House Ironclaw. The Queens of Termnnia, Lady Rose of North Point and Lady Alexandra of Dragon's Nest."

"Go!" snapped Francine.

One of the maids had given her a sword resting on a red jeweled pillow. A new weapon forged for Hector.

Rose and Alexandra took deep breaths and slowly walked into the throng of the richest, most corrupt politicians in Termnnia. Fat, old men jeered at their bodies, covered in gold dust and raised their cups.

A band began to play music as they walked across the large halls of the court. Rose hesitantly did what Alexandra suggested and kept her eyes on the statue of High King Rufio the Golden Sword. He and the High Kings Tiberius Pendragon and Norman the Conqueror the Supreme King formed a triangle formation with their swords drawn as if guarding the Diamond Throne and their High King.

Rose smirked. Usually, when she saw the statues, they looked powerful and fierce, and even happy. But this night, they seemed sorrowful. The brilliant snowy white of their marble bodies had turned a boring shade of gray.

She could hear laughing and howling. Men attempted to lunge for her and Alexandra, but the Black Luster Soldiers kept them in line.

"Oy, lads, I've never seen gold nuggets that size before!" laughed Ser Karl Vaggio, the owner of the Emboldorian mining company that harvested the king's gold.

"High King Hector is a lucky lad!" said Ser Julius of Gray Creek.

"Hail the royal tits!" shouted a drunken nobleman of the high levels of the King's Mountain.

Alexandra started to hear Rose sniffling next to her.

"Stop that!" she said quietly. "They will only tease you more. This was not the husband I wanted either, but I'd rather this than living under a rock."

"My life is hell!" Rose quivered. "I'm married to a boy who ordered my father be sawed in half. And his second wife is the biggest traitor in Termnnia."

Alexandra heard Rose say traitor loudly. Alexandra scoffed, for it didn't matter what she said. The people in the throne room were all in Hector's pocket. Most likely they all knew of the plot against Yuri and his alliance.

"Be patient," said Alexandra. "Soon, I'm going to take what's rightfully mine. These monsters and that throne."

"Stop jesting, Alexandra," said Rose. "There are thousands of vipers in this den, and they are all full of poison and ready to strike you before you attempt to escape their coils."

"If they are vipers then I am a honey badger. I will take them all down. For like a honey badger, I don't care."

"Whatever it is your plotting in your head, leave me out of it," said Rose.

"I plan too," Alexandra said coldly, "the Diamond Throne can't seat both our butts."

They arrived at the throne and handed Hector the plaques. They bowed and stood beside him. The gold dust on their naked bodies sparkled in the bright lights of the chandeliers. Hector wanted to use his new monsters in a duel, so he got his Duel Disk ready and asked for an opponent.

One came out, the son of another high-level nobleman. They began, and soon, Hector had enough monsters on his side of the field to summon Obelisk the Tormentor from his hand.

"I sacrifice, Trakadon, Black Veloci, and my Uraby to summon my Obelisk the Tormentor!"

The castle began to shake. The lights flickered on and off. The candles blew out from the fierce gale that erupted across the hall.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the skies. The Choir of the Gods started to sing. Their voices boomed louder than thunder and shook the halls of the Spire of the Kings.

"Something is wrong!" cried Francine over the loud song. "Stop the summoning, Your Grace."

"NO!" roared Hector. "THIS IS MY DESTINY!"

Outside, Ancalagon snarled, feeling the great burst of energy surging from the mountains and the song booming in the sky. The earth began to rattle. Something big was coming his direction. He turned and looked to see what was causing the earth to quake, for the only thing powerful enough to do that was him and him alone.

The lightning revealed the blue behemoth, Obelisk the Tormentor, sprinting towards him. His red eyes pierced through the night and the sudden downpour of heavy rain.

Obelisk roared, raised his fist and smashed it into Ancalagon's mouth with such a force that all the windows in Rassay shattered.

Hector ran for the balcony. His hands covering his ears to shield them from the thundering voices of the choir singing in the heavens. He gasped in disbelief, seeing Obelisk's punch, knocking the godly dinosaur into the mountains.

Ancalagon shook his head and attempted to strike back, but his neck was wrapped in Slifer the Sky Dragon's mighty coils. He squeezed them with all his might to take the fight out of Ancalagon.

The Ancient Beast focused all his power on the volcanoes on his shoulders and caused them to erupt in Slifer's face, burning his flesh.

Slifer roared in agony, raising his head to escape the molten blast. Obelisk hit Ancalagon with another powerful punch.

A metallic screech came out of the dark clouds. Hector and Francine searched frantically for the creature who made that sound. Lightning flashed and revealed the silhouette of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Ancalagon raised his arm and smacked Slifer in the jaw with the back of his fist, knocking him out. Slifer groaned and tumbled to the ground. His coils undid themselves from the body of his foe and fell in a heap at Ancalagon's feet. Ancalagon then charged at Obelisk and rammed him hard in the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Ancalagon roared in triumph, but his victory was short, for he was struck in the back of the head by a shower of golden flames.

The Winged Dragon of Ra flew down from the darkness and slammed his feet down on Ancalagon.

The Ancient Beast gave a roar while he fell. The earth quaked from the impact. Many houses in the city began to fall. A large cloud of dust erupted into the air.

The Winged Dragon of Ra charged another burst of flames, but he was struck in the back by the axe tail of Ancalagon. Ra tumbled forward while Ancalagon picked himself up. He slammed his massive foot on Ra's chest. Ra bellowed and kicked to get the monster off him then Obelisk came back with another powerful punch.

Slifer shook the cobwebs out of his head and flew into the sky firing his prismatic energy blast at Ancalagon's face. Obelisk charged up his fist until a blue aura enveloped it and then smashed it into Ancalagon's chest so hard he punched right through.

Ra rose from the ground and morphed into his Immortal Phoenix Mode then shot into the hole Obelisk made causing Ancalagon's volcanoes to erupt and lava to ooze out of his mouth like blood.

"They defeated Ancalagon!" gasped Hector.

The Ancient Beast turned into thousands of tiny gold orbs which swarmed back into the card in Hector's deck.

Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra then thundered towards the Spire of the Kings.

Hector searched for the God Cards in his deck. Francine went to her knees and began to pray to the Goddesses for mercy.

As soon as she opened her eyes, all three Divine Beasts looked down at Hector. Obelisk peered into the Mausoleum of the High Kings. He broke through the ceiling with his fist and then began to search.

"What are you looking for?" shouted Hector. "Get back to your cards and stop this!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra screeched at Hector.

"You would disobey the High King!" shouted the Platinum Priest, who seemed to draw up enough courage to shout at the God Cards. "You are ordered to command the High King. That is why you were put on this earth!"

His speech was ended when Ra spit out a molten fireball that fell harmlessly to his feet.

"What's this?" the Platinum Priest said.

The ball burst in a fiery flash that seared away his robes and flesh, leaving behind a charred skeleton that stood for a few seconds before sprinkling to the ground as ash.

The destruction of Obelisk's search caused an explosion that lit the lower courtyard on fire which caused the Divine Beasts to glow in a dreary red hue.

Francine backed away on her hands and sobbed.

"This cannot be!" she cried out.

The fire. The Divine Beasts looking down at Hector. It was the vision the Millennium Necklace showed her.

But the Divine Beasts were looking at Hector not with obedience, but with defiance. They had hate in their eyes, not love.

Obelisk roared when he found what he was searching for. Slifer and Ra hissed happily as Obelisk pulled it out.

It was Yuri's body, still beautiful and preserved. The decay of time could not touch him.

"You can't!" shouted Hector. "I AM THE HIGH KING! NOT HIM! I COMMAND YOU! I OWN YOU!"

"NOOOOOO!" roared Obelisk.

Hector pissed his pants and fell on his butt which also spewed out excrement in his fear. The cards flew out of his deck and seemed to fly towards Yuri's body which was lying on the palms of Obelisk's hands.

Alexandra cowered behind the arm of the Diamond Throne. She peered over curiously to see the beasts.

Obelisk's eyes peered into hers, as did Slifer and Ra's.

Alexandra covered herself in shame as all three of them growled and snapped at her. They knew of her sins against their true master. The true High King. It took everything in their being to keep from killing her.

Slifer and Ra snarled one last time and flew into the sky. Their cards followed them as if sentient.

Alexandra sobbed, her pride, her honor, if she was capable of any, still being destroyed by Obelisk's burning red eyes.

"Puny human!" he growled.

He encased Yuri in his mighty grasp and took off into the night leaving Hector's city a flaming ruin.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

Castle Takahashi is the ancient stronghold of Yugi Muto. Once he became King of Games Yugi was given land in the northernmost region of Thara and a castle that towered over a small town called Gold Clock known for its beautiful tower of brick and gold in the central plaza.

With the Church allied with the High King, they began a religious crusade against the peace-loving people of Termnnia. The had only but two choices. Convert or be destroyed.

Since hearing the news, Yami transformed Gold Clock into a safe haven for refugees seeking aid from the Church. But the town grew so full that tent cities began to form outside the city walls. Then, there were protests going on down below outside the silver gates that led up the mountain path to Castle Takahashi. There were people demanding that Lord Yugi open the gates and let them take refuge in his halls, for the castle was the tenth largest stronghold in Termnnia. The castle alone could hold more than twenty-thousand people and that did not include the countless passageways leading to smaller castles and forts that were built along the mountainside. There was a small town inside the heart of the mountain, but that was already filled with mages who escaped the massacre of the Citadel. And with assassinations from sleeper agents from the Church increasing in the town below Yami and his friends could take no chance.

"He has plenty of room for us!" shouted a merchant. "Please, my family needs aid."

"Me children are starvin'!"

"No one is allowed inside the stronghold!" shouted a Black Luster Soldier. Gold Clock was swarmed by many battalions who abandoned the rule of High King Hector. Even a score of Buster Bladers left their High King to serve alongside Yugi and his companions.

"Only very important persons are allowed here!" shouted a Buster Blader donned in white armor. "There is food, clean water, and shelter for everyone."

"But there are more people coming!" shouted a refugee. "There won't be enough food to go around."

"Then you will have to grow your own crops!" said the Black Luster Soldier.

"I thought Lord Yugi said he was leading us to safety!"

"He has," snapped the Buster Blader. "If you do not like what he has to offer, please, pack your belongings and go. Go take your chances with the Church elsewhere!"

The people began to shout. The rocks around the gate suddenly morphed into one of Yugi's Duel Monsters called Sentry Soldier of Stone ( **ATK/1300 DEF/2000** ). He raised his two axes and that was enough to cause the people to run away.

The skies were patrolled by Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight ( **ATK/2300 DEF/2100** ) another monster from Yugi's deck. His dragon mount roared as he soared over Gold Clock.

"This is worse than I thought," Yami said, stroking his chin while looking down at the town from his balcony on the highest tower of the castle.

"So many people just kicked out of their homes," Yugi said, standing next to Yami in his ghostly form. "I can't believe how much Yuri kept this place together. Now that he's gone, the Church does whatever it wants and we have the youngest and most tyrannical High King in history on the Diamond Throne."

Yami slammed his fist on the limestone rail of the balcony. He growled ferociously. His purple eyes glistening with rage. The pale skin on his face began to turn bright red, the color brightened with the setting sun.

"All those years I spent trying to protect him!" he said. His voice was quaking. "All the people that died keeping his whereabouts a secret. All the effort. All the suffering. FOR NOTHING!"

"What's the plan now, Yami?"

"There is no plan anymore, Yugi. Yuri was supposed to be the light to clear away the darkness. Now he's dead! The God Cards leave this world. They abandoned us, I felt it. So great was the treachery that killed Yuri that they break their contract with the High King and leave!"

"I wouldn't want to serve a brat like Hector either," said Yugi. "I thought they would have killed him by now."

"It seems they lack the power to do so," Kaiba said coming out of the banquet hall into the balcony to join Yami. "The God Cards have always turned false kings into ash. But with that monstrosity, Ancalagon protecting Rassay and Hector, they could not kill the false king."

"Man, did they have a rumble," Joey said coming into to join them too. "A battle of gods. I hoid half'a Rassay was destroyed in da battle last night."

"The word wouldn't happen to come from our mole, would it?" Yami asked.

Kaiba snorted. "You have a mole in Rassay watching the High King?"

"We had one," said Joey. "Afta da battle, we lost contact wit 'im."

"Well, that's just great," Kaiba grumbled. "Pegasus is dead. Yuri is dead. Two of the princes from your alliance are dead and one of them have turned tail am I correct?"

"Yes, Prince Ryon Balor," said Yami. "It still stings my heart to know he was working against us this whole time."

Joey shook his head and ran his hand down his messy blond hair. "I don't usually say, dis, Yug, but we are fucked."

"No!" said Yami. "There is still one who can help us."

"I'm all ears," said Kaiba. He turned and leaned against the railing then crossed his arms over his chest. "We are running out of allies, Yugi. Who is your plan B now that Yuri is gone?"

"Yuri told me before the Battle of Gray Hills to keep Avellana safe. That if anything should happen to him we care for Avi as we cared for him."

"If anythin' should happen to 'im," Joey puffed anxiously and he, too, crossed his arms over his chest. The ruby eyes of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon-themed Duel Disk glimmered in the setting sun.

The wind made his hair sway as he smirked.

"Man O' man, it sounds like Yuri was anticipating somethin' bad happenin' to 'im. Poor Serenity. And Mai and Téa. I don't think anybody loved that kid more den day did."

"Well, then, if Lady Avi is our new hero, then I gladly await her return from the Elven City. I heard my daughter is with her."

"Cora?" said Yami. "I heard some interesting rumors from the East. A Blue-Eyes destroyed an army of Church Militant soldiers near the border of Domino City."

"They are more than just rumors," said Kaiba. "It's the truth. He held up his Duel Disk and began typing on a holographic keyboard.

A castle guard standing by the entrance wrinkled his nose. He had never seen advanced technology before.

"Look at this," said Kaiba, using his finger to slide holographic windows around until he found the one he desired. "This is security cam footage from Dueling Highway."

"Hey, dat's Cora!" said Joey.

Yami nodded, seeing the girl attempting to find shelter from the hail of bullets of the Church Militant.

"It gets better," said Kaiba.

He pressed his finger on the bottom of the window and slid it down to fast forward the footage. Yami grimaced seeing the death of Kaiba's former secretary Barbra Goldwine.

"Oh man," said Joey. "Dat's gruesome."

"Wait," said Kaiba.

Yami, Yugi, and Joey let out cries of shock when Cora summoned the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. The beast then decimated the enemy forces.

After the scene with the dragon, a Duel Runner came into view.

"That's Aldara, one of Lady Avi's guardians!" said Yami. "Ser Yusei told me she does Black Operations for Lady Avi now."

"Black Ops?" said Joey. "You mean dirty errands. Blackmail. Assassinations and such?"

"So it would seem," said Kaiba with a nasty chuckle. "A badass woman with dragons with her own assassin. My kind of girl. Avi had a dwarf companion who betrayed her and some dragon hunter by the name of Ushio had crossed her as well. They were both found dead by Templars in a secret bunker underneath one of Ushio's clubs. The security feeds were wiped clean. My guess, Avi's hitwoman had something to do with that mess."

"Who woulda thought someone so gentle like Avi would be capable of such a thing."

"She got tired of being used," said Kaiba.

"Man, I already feel sorry for da next asshole who wants to fuck with Avi," said Joey. "If her assassins don't get ya, her dragons will. Or her beast-warrior, Ser Gerhalos."

"Hold on," said Yami. "Rewind and pause at 13:22."

"So you saw it, too?" Kaiba smiled.

He rewound the image.

"What in the hell is that behind Cora?" Joey burst out his question. "Nyeh! It looks like a fuckin' ghost!"

"Kaiba, do you think that's her?" Yami asked.

"The woman from my dreams," Kaiba answered with a quick nod. "The woman I saw when we had our duel in the Battle City finals. If that woman is who I think it is, then I want Cora back more than ever."

"She'd still be here if ya didn't lose yer marbles cuz she lost one duel!" said Joey.

"She wanted to be my daughter!" said Kaiba. "And if truly did, she wouldn't have lost that match. Especially against a third-rate duelist like Ethan Morris. Even after all the training I put her through. The countless hours she spent perfecting her deck. The hundreds of opponents I had her face while she was at the Academy; she still lost. That is unacceptable."

"Oh, and like you've never lost before hotshot!" said Joey.

"The only person I lost to was this man!" said Kaiba, dramatically pointing his long finger at Yami. "The only duelist worthy of being my nemesis. Ethan was a nobody!"

"Well, dat nobody is now da King of Elleria."

"He shouldn't be king of anything," said Yami.

"Ahem!" someone said sternly.

The three men turned to see that it was Téa. She impatiently tapped her foot on the ground while wearing a white apron.

"Hey, if you fellas want dinner, you're going to have to help out."

"The lady is right!" Mai Valentine snapped at them, also donning an apron of her elegant garments. "Joey, you help with skin the potatoes."

"Yugi! You help me cut the carrots. Kaiba…"

"Leave me out of it," said Seto. He walked away.

"No soup for you!" barked Mai.

"I'm not hungry," Kaiba said going into the banquet hall. Besides, there's a Burger World in the town at the heart of the mountain. I'll go there instead."

"A Burger World?" said Joey. "Here in da West?"

"Don't look at me," said Yami. "Yugi can't live without his hamburgers."

"Uh," Yugi groaned bashfully, scratching his cheek.

"Well, go ahead," said Téa. "You're only going to get a heart attack eating that garbage."

"Hump!" Kaiba puffed and went inside.

"All right you two," said Mai. "You don't help out with the grub, you don't get a bite to eat."

"We have servants you know," said Yami.

"We sent them all to cook for the refugees," Serenity said coming out from the banquet hall. Her hand was stuffed into a goose already crusted with herbs.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Mai asked.

"I tried filling it with stuffing, but my hand got stuck," Serenity said bashfully.

"Come on you silly goose," Mai said leading her away. "Let me show you how it's done."

"You would send the servants away!" snapped Joey. "Man, now we gotta cook our own grub. I'm da head of my own House for the sake of the Goddesses!"

"That's no excuse," said Téa. "In the Waltz of Kings, Lord Brock of Kaavich fed his entire army all by himself."

"Lord Brock was a gourmet chef in his free time, Téa," said Yami.

"He was still a lord who could cook. Now come on you two, up-and-at' em."

An exotic horn blew down below, but Yami and the others were already deep inside the banquet hall to hear it.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"Ah, there it is!" Ser Gerhalos said happily riding a giant saber cat mount armored in platinum chased with gold.

He raised his arm while looking up at Castle Takahashi.

"After a long ride from the Elven Realm, I long for the rock under my boots, the smell of fresh meat on the fire, and a good stiff drink."

"It's gigantic!" said Avi. She rode on the back of a beautiful stag with gold antlers and snowy white fur and hooves of silver. It had heterochromia; one eye teal and the other glowing silver.

"How is this the tenth largest castle in Termnnia?" Avi said, bewildered. "The mountains that shield the city are also honeycombed with chambers and fortifications and smaller castles that are part of Master Yu-Gi-Oh's stronghold."

"Aye, My Lady," said Ser Gerhalos. "There is no place safer than Gold Clock. The mountains as you said, form a shield around the town and they too have their own castles dotting them as extra defensive lines. And it seems Master Yu-Gi-Oh was quick in summoning his monsters, for I see many guarding the land and air."

"Finally," said Aldara on her Duel Runner. "I could use a drink and a warm meal."

"You've earned it, my friend," said Avi. "Thank you for all you've done."

"You're welcome."

"Don't suppose we'll see the Knights of the Crimson Dragon again, do you?"

"Mayhaps," said Ser Gerhalos. "But Termnnia is in dire need of heroes right now. Ser Yusei and his friends are needed."

Avi's smile suddenly faded.

Baby Tiragon chirped and flew to Avi and nuzzled her neck with concern.

"What's wrong?" said Avi.

"He's concerned for you is all," Aldara said screwing open her canteen. She drank the last gulps of water then began feeding her Koumori Dragon a cubed piece of meat.

"You look sad," said she.

"I can't imagine why," said Ser Gerhalos. "We are at last reunited with Master Yu-Gi-Oh."

"It's not that," said Avi, scratching Baby Tiragon's ears. "I just can't believe so few of us remain. Tordo. Ser Damien. Luster Dragon. Ser Arthur. Master Aigami who left us so suddenly."

"He's an Eyar," said Ser Gerhalos. "They always have some matter of great importance to look in to."

"Don't forget those traitors, Fira and Throvor!" said Aldara.

"I want to forget them," Avi said sternly and looking at Aldara through the corner of her left eye. "It's because of those two that I was raped and beaten like an animal at the hands of the Church."

"And got the honorable Solomon Muto killed," Aldara added.

"Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!" said Ser Gerhalos. "Now they've killed High King Yuri and put some boy on the throne!"

"His reign is doomed," said Avi. "You heard what happened in Rassay. The God Cards abandoned him."

"That's not all I heard," said Aldara. "They say Obelisk took something from one of the buildings in the Spire of the Kings. Must have been something important."

Avi shrugged and pushed her stag to go faster. Ser Gerhalos followed as did Aldara.

The road to the gate of the town wall nestled in a barbican where two Giant Soldier of Stone ( **ATK/1300 DEF/2000** ) stood guard.

A soldier, a sellsword by the custom decals on his armor and shield, held up his hand and ordered them to halt.

"The town is full, travelers," he said. "I'm afraid you have to make do with the land outside of the wall. All the inns and all the shelters are full."

"I must see Master Yu-Gi-Oh," said Avi. "Please, could you tell…"

"I'm afraid no one is allowed to see Master Yugi," said the guard. "Only very important persons are permitted entry into the castle."

"Then you must know all about the Summoner of Dragons," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Aye, that I do beast man."

"Well, if you must know, this woman is Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda."

The guard face-palmed himself.

"You do stand out from the other travelers," he said. His mustache shivered. "But, if I had a gold Star Chip for every Avi that came here, I'd be rich enough to buy the castle from Lord Yugi."

"What?" said Avi. "Honest and truly I am Lady Avi!"

"Well then, I don't suppose you'd mind taking the test."

"Go on," said Avi.

"Prove to me you're Lady Avi."

Avi smiled and held out her arm. Her staff magically appeared in her grasp.

"Fancy," said the guard, "but entry is permitted for the Summoner of Dragons not the Summoner of Staves."

Avi gave her staff a spin and held it up high. Then, Arvas flew out of an arcane circle and landed behind Avi and her company.

He snarled at the guard.

"Is this proof enough for you?" he said, followed by a growl.

The guard bowed.

"My Lady," he said slamming his fist on his chest causing his steel breastplate to jingle. "Open the gates! Let them pass! Let them pass!"

The iron gates rose to let Avi and her friends into town. The ride up the mountain would be rough on their mounts, so they left them in a stable on the castle's farmyard.

They walked up towering stone steps surrounded by hills with small pine trees and past two Giant Soldier of Steel ( **ATK/1300 DEF/2000** ) who stood guard at the main gate which creaked open revealing Yami standing at the entrance.

"AVI!" he shouted.

"Master Yugi!" Avi cried out happily. She hitched up her dress and ran to him for a warm hug.

"Oh, I've been worried sick!" Yami said, squeezing her hard. When he released her from his embrace he stood back, hands placed on her shoulders, so he could get a good look at her.

"What have they done to your beautiful hair?"

He was shocked, for the last time he saw her, Avi's hair went down all the way down to her buttocks. Now, it was short, but it grew long enough for her to tie a small ponytail with a silk ribbon that had an enchanted gem to boost her mana.

A parting gift from the Elven King.

"It was sheared off by ugly priestesses who were jealous of my beauty," said Avi.

"Is this all that remains of your company, my dear?"

"It is so, My Lord," said Ser Gerhalos. "Many members of our noble company slain to betrayal and greed. Fira, the soldier whom Prince Michael recommended join out adventure, was working for the Church."

"Oh no!" said Yami.

"And we came upon a dwarf who was working for a greedy dragon hunter," said Aldara. "Your school bully, Ushio. He is dead now by my hand."

Kourmori Dragon screeched.

"Well, the dwarf anyway. Ushio was killed by my little friend's stomach actually."

"So much ill luck came with you, Avi," said Yami. "And what of Diva?"

"Diva?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"That's Master Aigami's real name, Ser," said Avi. "Before the Elves let us go, Diva took a cloak and left earlier than we did. He claimed he had some business to take care of. We never saw him again."

"Cora!" said Yami. "Where is Cora Kaiba, we thought she'd be with you."

"That's a matter I must converse with Seto Kaiba," said Aldara. "It's news he's not going to want to hear, My Lord."

"Come in," said Yami. "We can't discuss everything out here, can we? Come in, come in. You all must be exhausted from your journey."

"It was a long one, Master," said Avi setting foot into the atrium.

"AVI!" Téa shouted from the top of the stairs of the atrium of glass and stone. There was an aquatic garden with a waterfall in the center. Massive banners of Yugi's House hung from the ceiling and were illuminated by wall lights.

"Avi!" cried Serenity. "Joey! Bakura! Duke! Tristan! Everyone! Avi's back!"

"Lady Téa," Avi said with joy. She held out her arms and braced for impact, for Téa's hugs were bone-cracking but full of love and warmth. Soon, all of Yugi's friends joined her in a massive group hug.

Kaiba and Mokuba watched from the top of the stairs.

"She's not with them, bro," said Mokuba.

"I figured as much," said Kaiba. "You can never trust these losers with good news."

Down below, Avi looked at Kaiba. He did not smile or wave.

"That glare is just his way of saying, good to see you," Mai said with a wink. "Did you have dinner, hon?"

"Not yet, but that would be amazing. I'm starving."

"Is there meat?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Joey and Tristan are here," said Bakura. "When they're around, our feasts are never complete without meat."

Yami led her to the banquet hall in the higher levels of the castle. On the left side of the fifty-yard-long dinner table was a thundering waterfall that fell into a pool which became a river that flowed along the bottom of the walls throughout the castle. The pathways were all narrow bridges with red carpeting and decorated iron railings with lamp posts every ten feet.

On the right side of the table, a fireplace fifty feet wide warmed them. There were stone statues of Dark Magician standing guard on either side of the fireplace.

As they ate, Yami explained the situation to Avi, filling her in on all the events that took place as she hid with the Elves.

Then Avi told her story of her two months in the hands of the Church and how Solomon pushed her to stay strong.

Needless to say, tears fell out of everyone's eyes. Kaiba, though he played it tough, was disturbed by her story, and he got up from the table to walk it off and process what he just heard. Aldara excused herself from the table and followed him so she could explain why Cora was not with them.

"Oh, Avi," Serenity said, wiping her eye with a pink handkerchief. "I'm so sorry."

"Dreadful," said Bakura. "Truly dreadful. A thousand apologies we could not be around to help you, Lady Avi."

"If there was some way could have helped you," said Mai. "I feel bad. But at the same time, I've got to tip my hat off to you, Avi. You're one tough baby."

"Thank you," said Avi.

"We can't let them get away with this!" said Tristan. "There has to be a way to get back at the Church!"

"There's only one way we can," said Joey. "We gotta head straight for da source!"

"And who or what is that?" said Duke.

"King Stefan."

"Joey, you can't be serious," said Tristan. "We can't just assassinate a king!"

"Yes, we can!" Joey said furiously. His eyes glimmering with an unbearable rage. He pumped up his fist until the knuckles cracked. "We kill their king, just like they killed ours!"

"Joey, we can't do that," said Téa. "We're better people than this."

Joey slammed his fist on the table. The silverware and plates sprang up and a few glasses of champagne spilled onto the embroidered placemat.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted. "YURI WAS MY FRIEND! We can't just let the Church of Yeyu get away with moider! They've bullied our people fer long enough. It's high time we take 'em down once and fer all!"

"My Lord!" a Buster Blader came sprinted into the room with urgency in his steps. "Dire news from Dr. Crowler in Duel Island. Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of Duelist Academy has been killed by soldiers of the Church Militant."

"What!" said Yami. "When?"

"He was leading former students to safety when the Church's mothership _La Purga_ took them down."

"Great Scott!" said Bakura. "All those kids. Their lives ended for nothing. Who's going to run Duelist Academy now? The school and the island it rests upon is serving as a refuge for duelists everywhere."

"And without a head of government on the island, the school will turn into total anarchy!" said Mai.

"What if Yugi could be the new Chancellor of Duelist Academy?" Avi suggested. "The King of Games would be an honorable candidate."

"I appreciate the gesture, Avi, but I am needed here," said Yami.

"See what I mean?" said Joey. "Guys, we've gotta take action."

"But Joey," said Serenity. "We're going to need an army larger than that of the Old Alliance to even hope of marching against Naralia."

"Then we build one!" shouted Joey. "We take back Rassay! Assemble a fighting force large enough to march on Naralia and give 'em hell!"

"How, pray tell, are we going to do that?" asked Bakura.

"We've got Avi!" said Joey.

"My dragons are not going to be enough," said Avi. "The Church has started using advanced weaponry. My dragons won't stand a chance."

"You still have a pilgrimage don't ya?" said Joey. "Come on, Avi, out of ten dragons ya only found four! Maybe with all ten of them…"

"But Lord Wheeler…" Avi began.

Joey interrupted her.

"Come on, Avi, we need ya!"

"But…"

"Say _but_ one more time and I'm kickin' yers!"

"You will die before you can lay a finger on her!" snarled Ser Gerhalos, rising up from his seat and stepping in front of Avi.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Yami. "Joey! Cease this foolishness now!"

"I can't work with this miserable crew!" Joey furiously got up from the table and left the banquet hall.

"Let him cool off," said Serenity. "Avi. He didn't mean what he said."

"I know, I know," said Avi. "We're all angered and seeking revenge against Hector and his new friends, the Church of Yeyu. But if we resort to violence and start yelling at one another, we will wind up killing ourselves."

"We are angry because we have no options," said Bakura. "Yuri was our last hope to keep Termnnia in perfect balance and now he's dead. Granted we have you, Lady Avi, but as Yugi said, your dragons will not be enough to combat our enemies."

"No," said Yami. "But Avi is still the last beacon of hope in Termnnia. If she can lead our remaining forces, it could be enough to motivate other kingdoms and lorddoms and counties and Houses great and small to join us so as to safeguard the southern kingdoms like Lorin, Thara, Mondé, and Aquarius. Perhaps, it could be enough to protect duelists as they take safe passage into Duel Island to learn their craft and be safe and hold back the armies of the Church while we establish a candidate for a new High King."

"That's going to be hard to do, Yugi," said Tristan. "The God Cards took a one-way ticket out of Termnnia, so the only source of power that keeps Hector's scrawny ass on the Diamond Throne is that Ancient Beast, Ancalagon."

"He's right," said Mai. "And thanks to that traitor Prince Ryon, Hector has the maps to get to them first. If he finds them, Avi or no Avi, we're all dead."

"I beg your pardon, but we can get to them before he can," said Avi.

"How?" asked Téa.

"Ser Gerhalos,"

Ser Gerhalos nodded with compliance. He raised his cloak and took out a long tube of brown leather.

He handed the tube to Avi.

She opened the top of the tube and shook out a roll of parchment. She laid it out on the table and showed them what the parchment contained.

"What's this?" asked Joey.

"Avi!" Yami said with joy. "This is the map to the Ancient Beasts. This map was made by my grandpa. I can tell because all the side notes are written in his hand."

"How did you come across this, Avi?" asked Mai.

"One rainy night while we were on the road," Avi explained, "we encountered a man, hooded and cloaked, standing at the side of the path. He was waiting for us. Ser Gerhalos was quick to try and kill him, but it was a good thing he showed self-restraint. The man handed us the maps and then delved into the darkness of the forest."

"What did this man say to you?" Serenity asked.

"He said, ' _Tell them I'm sorry_ ,' before he vanished."

"So mysterious," said Yami. "I hope we find whoever this man is and reward him. I believe he just gave us the fighting chance we needed!"

"Oh, Yugi," sighed Téa, "I think things are finally turning around."

The Buster Blader returned and bowed apologetically.

"My Lord," he said, "forgive me for the constant intrusion, but there is a man at the entrance of the castle who demands to see you and Lady Avi."

"The castle entrance?" Yami asked. "Who gave him permission to enter?"

"No one wanted to, My Lord, but he bears an urgent message."

He took out a leather strap with iron chains that were attached to multiple deck boxes.

"What are those?" asked Serenity.

Yami took the strap and opened one of the deck boxes.

Gearfried the Swordmaster. Master Monk. Diamond-Burst Dragon.

"These are the decks the princes used," said Yami.

He and the others hurried downstairs to the atrium where a Gold Priest from the Church awaited them, admiring the aquatic garden.

He bowed.

"Lord Yu-Gi-Oh. Stefan of the House of Ungard and King of the North Lands demands that you surrender Lady Avi immediately. She is overdue for a wedding."

"I will never marry him!" barked Avi. "Leave this place now. You are not welcome here!"

The Gold Priest grinned. "Be that as it may My Lady, this is not a request," he shook his head slowly as he said this. "As I stated before, King Stefan demands that you return to Naralia at once to exchange your vows. You may deny his request, but if you do, that wedding will turn into an execution."

"Who?" said Bakura.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mai said, clasping her hands over her mouth, remembering the decks. "The princes!"

"He wouldn't dare!" said Avi, stomping the ground with her left foot.

"He would," said the Gold Priest. "Tonight, I come to you with their decks. Next time, it will be their heads. Do you really wish for them to die, Avi?"

"I fear I have no choice," said Avi. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh, I must go."

"Avi, no!" said Ser Gerhalos. "I'll go with you!"

"The beast stays!" said the Gold Priest. "Avi is to come alone. If Stefan sees that she brings so much as a mouse with her, the princes will die."

"That is not going to happen!" said Ser Gerhalos. His whiskers quivered with anger. "I go with her!"

"You will remain here, Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "I can handle this."

"You can't!"

"I will not condemn Jon and the others to death."

"I will not lose you again!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"Do this…for me," Avi said softly, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "I will be fine. I promise."

"Excellent," said the Gold Priest. "We leave on the morrow. I will meet you at the front gates. Good eve, everyone."

He turned arrogantly and elegantly then strolled out the door feeling like he was king of the world, making Avi accept the terms of King Stefan.

"Avi," said Yami. "If something happens to you, I fear we cannot help you. There will be anti-magic machinery."

"Leave those to me," Kaiba said at the top of the stairs.

"Kaiba!" said Yami.

"You have a plan, Seto?" Avi asked.

"I'll spare you the details," said Kaiba. "You just worry about getting out heroes back."

* * *

 **Hector**

* * *

High King Hector, slumped on the Diamond Throne. Alone. The throne room was empty. The wind howled through the shattered windows. His city still burned, shading the inky black sky a shade of orange.

"I'm ruined!" he said, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne. "The God Cards are gone, Ancalagon proved useless! Now my followers doubt my claim to the throne."

"There are still two more out there," said Francine, standing beside him to his left. They both stared at the empty throne room. The glow of the flaming city could be seen from where they rested, pondering the events that took place the night before.

The doors of the throne room opened and gave cause for Francine to smile. The chainmail of Hector's Royal Guardsman jingled as they walked.

"Ah," said Francine. "High King Hector, allow me to introduce to you, the newest member of the Royal Guard."

Hector was not in the mood to greet anyone, but he saw that the newest knight who was trailing behind Ser Baxter and the others was a giant. It took them quite some time to march across the throne room and past the hundred-yard fountain before they arrived at the foot of the marble stairs that led up the Diamond Throne.

"Your Grace," Ser Baxter said with a bow. "Even though I feel I lose my mind, it is with great pleasure that I welcome to the Royal Guard, Ser Merlon the Monstrous."

"Who?" Hector gasped.

The giant knight removed his golden helm and tucked it under his arm. Hector babbled when he saw Ser Merlon's hideous face and the secondary one growing in his neck.

"It's good to be back, Your Grace," said he.

"How is this possible?" said Hector. "Ser Gerhalos cut your head off in the field of battle!"

"I can't die, Your Grace," said Ser Merlon. "It's a gift…and a curse. But I will not discuss this now for I present you with this."

He reached for something on his belt. What he revealed made Hector shiver with fear.

"What is that?" said Hector.

"This is the skull of Maximillion Pegasus!" said Ser Merlon. "It still bears the item he used that granted him his power."

"That golden thing in the eye socket!" said Hector. "Is that…"

"It is, my king," said Francine. "The Millennium Eye."

"And now it belongs to you," Merlon said crushing the skull into pieces without effort. He opened his palm which contained the eye and bits of skull fragments.

Ser Baxter and another knight climbed up the steps towards Hector and bowed apologetically.

"Forgive us, Your Grace," said Ser Baxter.

They grabbed his arms and held him down on the throne with all their might. Hector was powerless to fight them off.

"What are you doing!" he shouted.

"Sorry, my king," Francine said, petting Hector's hair. She gave him a kiss on the forehead to calm him down. "It won't work unless you put it on."

"NO! NO!" shrieked Hector. He thrashed and flailed his little legs as Ser Merlon walked up the steps with the eye in his palm.

"HELP!" shouted the little king. "HELP! HELP!"

"Don't be scared, My Lord," said Ser Baxter.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" Hector ordered.

He started to cry. He sobbed and hiccupped when Ser Merlon stood over him and put the eye in between his thumb and index finger.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" he wailed. "I DON'T WANT IT! MAMA! PAPA!"

"This is for the good of your kingdom, My Lord," said Francine. "I promise it will only hurt for a moment."

"NO PLEASE!"

Francine held open Hector's left eye with her fingers. Her long, polished nails pinched his flesh.

"MAMA!" shouted Hector. "MAMA! I WANT MY MOTHER! WHERE IS MY MOTHER! MAMA! MAMA!"

"Have no fear, little one," said Ser Merlon. "Tonight, you become a man. You become a real High King!"

Ser Merlon shoved the Millennium Item into Hector's eye socket.

Hector let out a loud wail as the pressure Ser Merlon put into the Millennium Item caused his real eye to burst and splatter blood into Francine's face.

The eye came into place and shimmered proudly to show it accepted its new master.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

She traveled on the back of Arvas, the Ancient Dragon, soaring over the mountains and rivers of Termnnia. She had finally crossed the border into Naralia and came upon the bustling Holy City of Lionhold.

She let out some shock with a soft gasp seeing how much the city had changed since she last visited.

Airships and zeppelins hovered over the city. Shadow Company helicopters soared around the defensive wall. Their hum drowned out by the Bells of the Citadel which started to ring as if announcing the coming of the bride.

The citizens of Lionhold pointed at the sky seeing the silhouette of Arvas in the infinite blue.

Avi was already wearing a wedding dress given to her by Mai Valentine.

Lady Mai never got a chance to wear it, for the day of her wedding to the Lord of the Renlyshire was the day the Houses Underwood and Raptor attacked and conquered her family's lands in the name of House Delgado.

"Wear it well," Mai said, whilst Avi tried on the dress back in Yugi's stronghold. "It brought me luck while I escaped the pillaging of my home. Maybe it will be your lucky dress, too, Avi."

Avi's hair was curled by Téa and she the put on an elegant white veil. Her eyes outlined with black and her lips glossed and cheeks blushed by Serenity just moments before she took off.

Avi then saw flower petals and rice being tossed into the streets as she flew over Lionhold. The bells in the Citadel of the King, the largest structure in Naralia, started ringing louder and more urgent. Avi saw people standing on the rooftops pointing at something and it was not her.

Avi heard the roars of two giant monsters coming from the clouds above her.

"Can it be?" she whispered.

"Looks like they've had a change of heart," said Arvas. "I knew there was some good in them."

The roars got louder and closer. From the white veil of the clouds dove the two dragons who neglected her months before.

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon soared towards Avi and flew on either side of her.

She laughed happily. "I knew you'd come join me!"

"Wipe that grin off your face you silly girl!" snarled Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. "We're only here because our mother told us so."

"Show more respect to her brother," said Stardust Divine Sifr Dragon. "Mother has blessed this girl, and it's only fair we aid her until the gift is ready."

"Gift? What gift?" Avi asked.

"What do you speak of, brothers?" asked Arvas.

"That is for us to know and her to find out!" snapped Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. "That is if she can survive the wedding taking place below. Never have I felt such ill will."

"Look," said the Stardust Dragon. "They mobilize their forces."

As they soared around the tower Avi noticed helicopters from Shadow Company beginning to take off from the pads.

Soldiers and knights poured out into the battlements in case Avi and her beast meant the city hostile intent. There was a balcony decorated with flowers and flags; it big enough for Arvas to land in.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. "Go on!"

"I'm puzzled," said Avi. "I recall the likes of you fighting for Ser Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas."

"We are more powerful versions of those dragons," said Stardust Divine Sifr Dragon. "There are many more of us in the realm of Saafani. The dragons under the command of Yusei Fudo and Jack are still young."

"It will be another hundred thousand years of battle and arcane training for those two to become the dragons that fly by your side, Avi," said Arvas. "You should be honored they've joined us."

"Forced to join her," snarled the Tyrant.

"Ignore him," said the Divine Dragon. "It's an honor to fly by your side, Summoner. An honor."

"Thank you both so much," said Avi. "But, I fear your presence has put my friends in danger. I made a huge gamble coming her with Arvas alone."

"Have no fear for your friends, Avi," said the Divine Dragon. "We will soar around the citadel and make sure no troublemakers come your way."

"Bless you both," said Avi.

"Hmph," said the Tyrant and he soared hard left and the Divine Sifr Dragon whispered something into Arvas's ear before he soared hard right.

"So that's it, eh?"

"What did he say?" Avi asked.

"I cannot tell you," said Arvas. "But it's time for your wedding."

A guard waved green flares in both his hands, signaling Avi to land.

"I will leave you at the balcony, My Lady," said Arvas. "That is as far as I can go."

"Thank you, Arvas. If anything should happen to me, just know that it was an honor being able to call you."

"You no longer will be able to call me, Avi."

"I know, the anti-magic drones. I see them swarming in the air."

"They cannot affect me now," said Arvas. "I am allowed to fly in the Realm of Men at my own free will."

Avi let out a horrified gasp. "But why?"

"After you got captured by the Church, I felt an enormous amount of guilt. I could do nothing but watch from the realm of my mother as they beat you and defiled your body. But no more. I am no longer bound to you by magic. I will be by your side on a more permanent basis."

"But Arvas, if something happens to you here you could die!"

"I am willing to take that risk," said Arvas. "But if I die, I will do so with a smile. For after today, all the dragons in Termnnia will be singing about you and will come to your aid."

He neared the balcony and went upright as he spread his wings to slow his descent to the balcony. The soldiers from Shadow Company had their weapons raised. Avi narrowed her eyes when she spotted Commander Knox dressed in his best suit with a chest full of medals during his service in the Domino City Marines.

He smiled and gave a bow. Avi gave him the finger.

A group of priestesses arrived to tidy her up and adjust her dress and hand her the bouquet of glowing blue flowers.

When they were done, one of them slapped an anti-magic collar around her neck.

Arvas growled at the sight and put his foot forward.

"No!" Avi commanded. "Go! Join the others."

Arvas shook his head with frustration and leaped off the balcony and took flight.

"Follow them," said Commander Knox told his helicopter squadrons.

"Roger!"

The helicopters swarmed into the sky and sped after the three dragons that circled the citadel. Meanwhile, Avi walked down a long red carpet into a triangle-shaped chamber. She had a hundred yard walk ahead of her.

It was dark in there with the only light coming from large chandeliers and the window at the alter far ahead

Musicians began to play a song called the arrival of the bride. She discovered it to be a rather calming melody. She had to control her feet for she felt like dancing to the violins and the Chellos.

But as blissful as the song was, it did little to deter the fact that she had enemies watching her from all sides. She was surrounded by knights wearing either armor plating or Kevlar and Velcro. Or both. Her long dress trailed over a yard behind her. The diamonds in her veil twinkled acting as a shade from the evil that surrounded her on her long walk.

The dots from the laser sights of tactical rifles danced all over Avi's dress. Commander Knox's soldiers were ready to fire in case she had any ideas to get away from the wedding or cause King Stefan any harm. There were snipers on the balconies. Advisor Lions was watching her, dressed in an ebony cocktail dress with a plunging neckline.

Avi couldn't help but look up at her. Advisor Lions nodded at Avi for some reason and shot her a comforting smile. Avi gasped timidly and looked away. Whatever it was that Lions was gesturing with that nod, she wanted nothing to do with it, for it was she who chased her down like an animal with Commander Knox.

"Hmph," Avi went gingerly and she quickened her pace to get away from her.

She neared an alter with a glass window that had a grand view of Lionhold. A chandelier hung over the altar where King Stefan awaited her in his best garment glittering in azure blue with red sashes and encrusted with gems of blue.

His hair was gelled back and his crown glimmered on his brow. A jeweled golden sword as sheathed beside his hip.

Avi's heart began beating when she saw Jon, Jaeyoung, Stas, Phoenix and Xifeng on their knees. They were all dressed extravagantly for the wedding and had anti-magic collars on their necks as well.

They looked at her fiercely. And why not? She was the one who coaxed them to make peace with the enemy standing above them. And for this alliance, they had lost four of their friends. Yuri, Michael and Marcel, and Ryon.

 _No, to hell with Ryon_ , Avi thought to herself.

She walked up the steps, looking down at the princes and both Phoenix and Xifeng with apologetic eyes but they said nothing to her and looked away.

Jon spat at her feet.

Avi felt her feelings shatter like glass in her chest. If they hated her before, they detested her now. She walked up the steps toward Stefan and a Platinum Priest holding the White-Gold Tome in his hands.

The golden pages reflected the candlelight causing them to shimmer brilliantly. Avi held the bouquet in one hand and the other took Stefan's.

He kissed it long and good before he took her to stand by his side.

"You're late," he growled, making Avi shiver with fear. "And you came with your dragons. Think I'm joking around don't you?"

"I'm sorry," said Avi.

"I'm sorry Your Grace!" Stefan corrected.

He snapped his fingers.

A Shadow Company soldier walked towards Jon and the others. He raised his rifle and pointed it at the back of Xifeng's head.

"NO!" shouted Avi.

The temple chamber echoed with the blast of the rifle.

Jaeyoung roared like an angry lion when he saw Xifeng fall face first onto the floor. A geyser of blood shot out from her head forming a crimson pool on the black and white tiled floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Jon.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID AVI!" shouted Stas. "First Yuri. Michael is dead. Marcel is gone. Now our friend Xifeng!"

"DAMN YOU!" Jon roared. His eyes widened. His temples bulged and his face turned bright red. "DAMN YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

Avi trembled and watched as the guards dragged Xifeng's body away. Jaeyoung tried to fight back but was shot in the leg by Commander Knox.

Daralis Dragonslayer came from behind the group and pointed her sword at Stas's head.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, pointing his M4 Dragonfire Carbine at the princes. It clicked as he swayed it left. "One more wrong move and I'm filling all your brains with lead."

"And as for you Jon," said Dalaris. "Another outburst like that, and I'm afraid your betrothed will meet a tragic end."

"You have Summer?" he asked in despair. "Where is she?"

"In the palace dungeons!" said Commander Knox, aiming the rifle at Jon's head. "Now you shut the fuck up, boy, before she turns into a widow before she even gets married."

"And that will prove rather unwell for poor Summer," teased Dalaris. "The House of Flowers is just a few blocks from the palace. I would not want them to send her there. She is too fair a creature to be sent to such a den of debauchery."

"You will keep her safe?" asked Jon.

"In my honor as a knight," said Dalaris.

"Jon," said Knox, "you'd be a fool trusting her. Aside from Dragonslayer, she's also known as Kinslayer. She broke her vow to keep her Lord Uncle safe and cut out his intestines."

"I had my reasons," said Dalaris.

"Enough!" shouted Stefan. "Let's get this over with."

Stefan yanked Avi by the arm. Avi did all she could to keep her emotions from running wild. She blinked her eyes rapidly to stop the tears from flowing down her face. If she smudged her makeup, Stefan would be displeased meaning someone else would get hurt.

"Smile!" he said to her, gripping her wrist like a vice of iron.

Avi had never formed a smile so painful. She had to control her breathing as well.

"Good girl," Stefan whispered into her ear and he patted her backside. The soft words coming from his lips filled her nostrils with his minty breath.

"I don't want to be the villain here, my love. Behave yourself, and you and I can get along just fine. We will be the envy of all Termnnia. We have enough manpower to throw that spoiled brat out of Rassay. I could be High King and you my queen. And your dragons the instrument of our long and prosperous dynasty."

Avi nodded and looked at the priest.

"Oh, what a beautiful bride," said the Platinum Priest. "It's not too late you know. You can always reconsider the whole thing. Change your mind, eh? I'm available."

The guests, even the soldiers, laughed at his lame humor.

"May we get on with this?" Avi said urgently.

"She's eager for the bedding ceremony," the Platinum Priest made a click as he opened the tome.

"My Lords and Ladies. We gather here today in the awesome gaze of the Creator of all Things. Praise be to Yeyu!"

"Praise be to Yeyu," Everyone said.

Jon and the others were forced to say with gun barrels to the backs of their heads.

The priest read from the tome for an hour then came to the final

"In this wondrous occasion, we witness the union of these two young and beautiful souls in blessed companionship. May they walk the road of life in joy and destitution. Sickness and health. And in both richness and scarcity. King Stefan of the House of Ungard. Lord of the North and Archbishop of the Church of Yeyu. Do you take this woman as your wedded wife in love now until the end of days?"

"I do. From now until the end."

* * *

 **Kaiba**

* * *

Kaiba smiled gleefully in the command center he built in Yugi's stronghold. He typed with the speed of light and started to laugh at how feeble the Church's technology was.

"I designed better software than this when I was but a kid in my swaddling clothes. This is beneath my skill to hack."

"You better hurry bro," said Mokuba. "It's Avi's turn to make the vow."

"She can't," sneered Kaiba. "I object!"

He pressed down on the final key with his index finger.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"And do you, Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda the Summoner of Dragons. Do you agree to take this man to be your honorable wedded husband from now until the end of days?"

Avi gave a pause and started chewing her bottom lip while looking at Jon, Jaeyoung, Stas, and Phoenix.

Click! Click! Went the weapons pointing at the back of their heads.

"I do," she responded. "From now until the end."

"Then, under the authority of the Creator, Yeyu Master of the Fires of Judgement, I announce this couple to be wed. You may now kiss to complete the ceremony and be bound together in love from now until the day you enter the Fields of Milk and Honey."

Stas groaned and looked away. Phoenix shook her head in frustration and shut her eyes so as not to see Stefan walk to Avi and lift her veil.

Avi felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest as if it wanted to break out of her body and run away. She could not believe she once thought she loved this man. The handsome face she once thought to have been sculpted by a Divine was now a monster more horrid than all the Fiends and Zombies in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Once, she would have given anything to place her lips on his, but now as she saw who he really was, his lips looked like squirming worms and his teeth were like rusty cleavers.

Avi closed her eyes and forced herself to kiss him.

The guests in the chamber clapped.

"So that's how freedom in Termnnia ends," Stas sighed. "With a big kiss."

Avi and Stefan were glued to each other's lips for a minute. When they released themselves from their kiss, Stefan took his sorrowful bride by the arm and led her down the steps.

He then looked at Jon and the others and gave a big smile.

"Kill them," he ordered.

At that moment, Avi would have panicked. Instead, she smiled.

"Looks like she knows who's side she's on," said Stefan.

"I do Your Grace," Avi said with a bow. "I am on the side of the one true king."

"Atta girl, Avi," said Stefan.

"Bitch," Jon snarled.

"Yuri must be rolling in his grave right now," said Phoenix. "We were fools to have trusted you, Avi."

"The jokes on you, mage girl," said Avi. "I have and always will serve the one true king."

"I believe our relationship is going to be a blessed one, my love," Stefan said with a vile grin. He put both hands on Avi's shoulders.

"Let them live," said Avi. "I would not want them to miss this."

Stefan kissed her dramatically.

"The Queen of Dragons serves me!" he said when their lips came apart. He turned around to face his guests. He held out his arms. "She serves the one true king of Naralia. She said so herself."

Avi chuckled villainously.

"I wasn't talking about you," she said.

"What?" Stefan said, turning to look at her again.

Click! Went her collar. It unfastened itself and fell to the ground. With lightning speed, Avi summoned her staff, gave it a spin and thrust the blade into Stefan's gut.

The soldiers on the balcony were ready to fire their weapons, but Special Advisor Lions took two pistols from the girdles on her legs and shot them all down with laser point accuracy.

Stas saw that his cuffs were deactivated and formed a barrier around his friends. A Shadow Company soldier sprinted to him, but Jaeyoung stood up and punched him hard in the face and tossed him over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground.

Phoenix was pleased she could cast magic again. She saw snipers on the balcony and shot two molten fireballs at them causing a terrific explosion that sent all the guests fleeing.

Lions jumped down to join Jon and the others.

"Need some help," she said throwing them rifles she looted from dead soldiers.

"What's going on?" Jon asked, taking a weapon. "Weren't you with them?"

"I was undercover," said Lions. "The name is Nyx. Kaiba Corp Special Activities Task Force. You may know us as Office 47"

"Never heard of you," said Jaeyoung.

"Obviously," said Phoenix. "I heard Kaiba had Black Ops in the company. Never thought it to be true though."

She shot a jet of flames from her hands to create a fiery wall.

"Kaiba is really paranoid when it comes to rival companies, even has trust issues with his own staff," Nyx said, loading a magazine into her rifle. "He formed the group after that whole mess with those slugs from the Termnnian Bank. The Big Five. Anyone tries to fuck with the boss, he calls us to take him out."

"So what's your deal with…GRENADE!" shouted Jon.

Stas kicked it away.

"Why were you infiltrating Shadow Company?" Jon asked.

"They are the shadow operatives for Dartz the president of Paradius. They are the ones who have been stealing engineers and scientists from both Kaiba Corp and Dalton Corp. These guys were giving weapons, vehicles, military hardware to the Church."

"Why?"

"We still haven't figured that out," said Nyx. "But it looks like they must have serious power and bank have the likes of Dartz in their pocket."

Meanwhile, Avi was still gloating at Stefan, pleased that he was at her mercy. She leaned forward to look at him in the face. Stefan gurgled and coughed. Blood poured from his mouth.

"The one true king is and always will be Daveed Delgado Wallcroft the Last of the House of Plantegrast. But you know him as my friend... YURI!"

She slid the blade out of his stomach, gave it a spin, and decapitated him. She undid the Dueling Glove on his arm which held the spirit of the Leviathan Dragon.

"You are free now," she said, putting it on. "You are with me."

The creature spoke to her from the orb inside the gauntlet.

 _You have freed me, My Lady. At last, I am liberated from the pretender. Now, my power is yours to command. However, the Mother of Monsters bears you another gift._

"Horakhty?" Avi said silently.

* * *

It suddenly felt like time stood still. When Avi opened her eyes, she found herself in a realm of light.

Avi heard a thunderous voice speaking to her.

" _Ieth to'et igran todix drolen ten ah tofol neyan soteya yosseth, Avi!"_

 _(_ _ **I don't expect to be summoned by a puny woman such as yourself, Avi**_ _.)_

" _What?"_

The voice chuckled.

" _You do not even know our tongue. The very voice of the creatures you summon to do battle as though they were slaves. But the lack of respect from a keldran (_ _ **Human**_ _) like yourself does not surprise me. Petrak! (_ _ **Pitiful**_ _)"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Ye'ost tath ostnet yeth, yil? (_ _ **You are lost, aren't you, girl?**_ _)._ _Mother expects a lot from you, Avi. Other than the fact you can call children from the world of the Drega, I see nothing special about you._ _But, with the old tolkien (_ _ **Master**_ _) dead, I suppose you will have to do until the puny keldran of Saffigar ( **Termnnia** ) decide who is worthy of me and my brothers!. Ieth ante krelak Slifer tel Sath Drega! (_ _ **I am called Slifer the Sky Dragon!)**_ _And now. I lend you my power!"_

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" said Stas. "She's just standing there. My barriers can't take this much damage for long."

"I thought mage wards can withstand anything!" said Jaeyoung.

"I am still a journeyman level sentinel mage," said Stas. "My ward spells can hold, but not forever."

"Avi!" shouted Jon. "If you're going to summon a dragon, do it now because we have company."

" _Ieth ante net drolovin kath drega, Logre Jon_ ," said Avi.

"The fuck!" said Stas.

Avi turned to look at them. Her eyes were burning bright red. Scarlet runes began to glow on her flesh and her hair started to wave and glow like the sun.

" _To net grendak mieth lorgras. Evenna weth dix altost_." ( _ **Do not worry my princes. Everything will be all right.**_ )

"Avi?" said Jon.

The blue sky was shrouded by ominous black clouds that swirled over the Lion Hold. Avi gave her staff a powerful twirl making a metallic hum as it began to glow. She slammed the staff onto the ground making a large crater. A red arcane circle formed underneath her. Divine flames erupted from her body burning her dress to cinders. Her mouth and eyes were glowing like molten gold. Fiery dragon wings sprouted from her back and then translucent armor formed over her glowing body.

Dalaris tried to flee but not before Jaeyoung gave a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked her out cold.

"She's coming with us," he said. "As our prisoner. It's high time we unravel what's been going on around here."

"Avi?" Stas said reaching out for the summoner.

"NO!" Jon said grabbing his hand as she walked past them. "Don't touch her!"

A hail of bullets rained down on Avi but a barrier of hexagon-shaped tiled formed all around her and she continued to walk up the alter.

The chamber echoed with the terrified radio chatter of Shadow Company.

"What's going on!" shouted Commander Knox, who was using an overturned buffet table to fight back at Avi and her friends.

"The kid!" shouted a helicopter pilot. "She's summoning something! Something huge! Oh, Goddesses! NO! I CAN'T BE!"

"Azure 7!" shouted Commander Knox. "What is it! What is she summoning!"

There was tremendous roar that shook the citadel to its foundation. The roar of an apex predator.

"Aaaa….aaaaa…AUUUGGGGH!"

"Azure 7!" shouted Commander Knox. "Azure 7 Come in!"

"OH GODDESSES!" shouted a Shadow Company soldier. He dropped his weapon and ran.

"COME BACK HERE!" Knox shouted once all his soldiers began to flee.

Avi was on the alter, arms up to the sky. A twister of fire fell from the leaden clouds and incinerated the courtyard of the pope.

The twister began to coil itself around the citadel from the bottom all the way to the top. At the top, wings sprouted and arms slithered out of the flames.

The red beast at last manifested himself into the World of Men.

Slifer the Sky Dragon gave a power roar announcing his arrival.

"SHOOT IT!" shouted Knox. "Fighter Squadrons attack now!"

Shadow Company fighter jets, still in prototype stages, flew from the sea. They fired everything they had but their weapons didn't scratch a scale.

Slifer retaliated with his second mouth and shot all the fighters down. There would be no more technology being used for war in Termnnia.

Slifer and Avi were both going to see to that.

Avi summoned all her dragons including her new Leviathan Dragon and told her friends to pick one and fly. Meanwhile to rose into the air and perched herself on the blue jewel in Slifer's head. She sank into it, causing it to glow orange like an ember from the fire.

"This is not going to end well!" shouted Jon, jumping onto White-Horned Dragon's back.

Jaeyoung picked up Xifeng's lifeless corpse and jumped onto Light and Darkness Dragon. Stas rode on Prime Material Dragon and Nyx jumped atop Leviathan Dragon.

Up above, Slifer began decimating every place of worship the followers of Yeyu held dear. Chapels were blow up. Castles of the Priests were leveled to the ground. Temples. Forts. No stronghold was to be shown mercy.

The Goddesses were punishing Naralia for its sins. Too long had the Church of Yeyu spilled the blood of innocents in the name of their false god.

The inquisition that killed the dragons and the Arva. Their hand in the plot that killed Yuri. Their perverse use of technology.

No more. The city of sin. Of murder. Of lies. It was going to be destroyed by the Goddesses. And Slifer and Avi were their destructive tools.

If they wished to spread their poison, they could, but it would remain in its lands in the continent up north, for no more would the false god be worshiped or be named in the land of Termnnia.

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

"I don't believe it!" said Jon.

 _The death of five kings._

 _High King Antar. King Forrest. Ceasar. Yuri! And now Stefan._

The prophecy was unfolding before their very eyes. The Church of Yeyu was now being decimated by the Sky Dragon and for good measure, he made sure all Lionhold was to be left a smoldering ruin.

Before Slifer could do any more damage, Jon ordered his mount to fly to the palace and into the dungeons where his beloved Summer was being held captive. Once Jon found his love, they took off into the sky and left the city behind.

"This is not going to be the last we hear of the Church," said Jon. "Once the pope in Balodrum hears this, he will send the entire Covenant down here."

"Let them try," said Stas. "Lest they suffer the same fate as the fools in the city behind us."

"Where are we going?" asked Jaeyoung. "We fly west? We should go further south in Elleria to save Dancer and Evelyn!"

"The remaining armies of Naralia are still down there," said Phoenix. "Even with these dragons that Avi gave us, we will not be able to save them. I'm not looking forward to being King Ethan's prisoner again guys!"

"There will be a time to save them!" said Jon. "But we need an army. We need a High King. Termnnia is broken. There are no more alliances. We must build a fighting force from scratch."

"We're going to need a High King!"

Slifer roared behind them. The Beast slithered over the group and further.

"Looks like he goes where we go," said Jon.

They followed Slifer back to Yugi's stronghold.

Once there, Slifer spit out a molten fire ball at the courtyard and then took off into the sky. Yugi sent his knights to investigate. And when they came back to him in his chambers, they reported that a naked girl was sleeping inside the molten fireball.

There was no doubt in Yugi's mind that the girl was Avi. He transformed into Yami and hurried to the courtyard where Jon and the others had landed on the backs of their dragons who returned to their world once the flight was done.

Avi was taken to Yugi's chambers so she could rest.

When the sun had set that night, Jaeyoung put Xifeng on a boat and cast her off into the middle of the lake.

Phoenix and Stas and Jon put candles in the water after her, each one representing a friend they lost.

One for Michael and Marcel and for Ser Kevin, Antoine, and Ezra. Two green ones for Solomon and Pegasus, who they had learned was wrongfully executed by Hector who now wore the Millennium Eye.

Avi asked that they send some off for her friends, Ser Arthur and Tordo and Ser Damien and his Luster Dragon.

And finally, a large red one for Yuri.

The candles flowed sadly after the boat where Xifeng rested. A candle held by her lifeless hands.

Jaeyoung took his bow, lit an arrow on fire, and launched it at Xifeng's boat to burn the body so her soul could be freed and join her ancestors.

"So much death," Kaiba said, watching their vigil from a hill over the lake. He was draped in a cloak of black chased with gold.

"And so unnecessary," said Aldara.

Baby Tiragon chirped sadly on her shoulder.

"At least the Church is destroyed."

"They are not," said Kaiba. "They have larger numbers in Balodrum. They will sail to Termnnia seeking revenge. The faction that ruled Naralia, was just a piece of their so-called Covenant. We will be ready though."

"I am sorry about your daughter," said Aldara. "Again, I tried to convince her to stay, but she felt she wasn't ready to see you again."

"Did she say where she was going?" Kaiba asked.

"No. I swear to you, she did not tell me a word."

"I will find her, one way or another." Kaiba let out a loud sigh.

"You have other matters to deal with now," said Aldara. "Lady Avi asked me to give you this."

Aldara handed Kaiba a card.

When he saw the artwork of the beast, he quivered in awe.

"Can it be!" he cried out. His fingers trembled. "It's Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Yes."

"How did you get this?"

"Lady Avi gave them to me after she awoke briefly. Slifer and Obelisk put their cards with her when Lionhold was being destroyed."

"What?"

"The Divine Beasts have split up to find...substitute masters until their High King returns. So says Avi. Slifer the Sky Dragon will go with her. Obelisk put his card into her pocket, too, but his goal was you, Seto."

"What about the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Kaiba asked.

"No one knows," said Aldara. "Ra vanished."

"Figures," said Kaiba. "And this 'High King'. I heard that Obelisk looked around for Yuri's corpse in Rassay. Could Yuri..."

"Yuri is dead, Seto," said Aldara. "They took Yuri away to have a proper burial in the place where he found them. The Pillar of Termnnia."

"Why?"

"Ask, Avi," said Aldara. "She's the one who talked to the Gods. But, she sleeps right now and must not be disturbed. As I stated earlier, you have other matters to deal with now that you've got a Child of Horakhty in your deck. Duelist Academy is without a chancellor with Sheppard gone. I understand a tournament is always held to see who will be the new Chancellor of Duel Island. See to it that you use Obelisk to get that seat of power."

Kaiba smirked.

"Even if this chosen chump is revealed, it's not every day a card this rare is handed to me. What makes you think I'll give him up so easily? I could just walk out of here right now and no one will ever see him again."

"Don't fuck with the Gods, Seto," said Aldara. "When the new High King is chosen, you will return the card."

"I'll bet. But, I agree Duelist Academy needs some new management. Can't have freaks like Dr. Crowler running the place now can we."

"By the way," said Aldara. "If you do manage to become Chancellor, I want you to give me acceptance into the school. My service with Lady Avi is done. Now I want to be a duelist."

"Do you?" said Kaiba. "Do you have the skills?"

"I don't even have a deck."

Kaiba laughed.

"Things are going to be quite different in my new school," said Kaiba. "Third rate wannabes won't survive under my leadership. If you can prove yourself a capable duelist I'll pay your tuition from now until graduation. Fail to meet my new standards, and you're out."

"Deal," said Aldara. She looked at her dragon. "As for you, little one," she looked at Baby Tiragon. "It's been fun. But now it's time to say goodbye."

Baby Tiragon made a sad chirp.

"You belong to Lady Avi now. There are still dragons out there and she's going to need your power to find them. I'm going to miss you, little guy."

"And your Kourmori Dragon?" asked Kaiba.

"He's coming with me," said Aldara. "If that's all right?"

"Sure, just remove all that hardware you put on him. Can't have a dragon with guns flying about the school can we?"

"No, I suppose not," said Aldara. "And what of Cora? You still going to search for her?"

"I'll find her," said Kaiba. "She's the one I've been searching for. I didn't want to believe it, until I saw that woman standing over her when she summoned that Chaos MAX Dragon. I don't know who Cora is or where she came from, but she has some sort of connection to that woman from my dreams. And I'm going to find out what! As of now, I welcome you into Duelist Academy, Aldara."


	112. Dark Requiem of House Dragonheart

**Dalaris**

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Up! Get up!"

Jaeyoung smashed the bars of the cage where Dalaris Dragonheart was sleeping, or at least trying to sleep in. It had rained the night before, and the morning was chilly, giving Dalaris a cold. Her throat was sore and she had a horrible cough. She had a horrible urge to swallow her spit, but fought it. Because if she did her throat would irritate her.

She rose up from the furs on the ground, smelling horrible from being wet with both rain water and her own urine which she doused on herself the night before to keep warm for just a second.

Her dreary eyes saw Jaeyoung standing by the door of her cage dressed in furs and leathers to keep warm from the chill of the top of the mountain where they kept her. Standing behind him was Avi gowned in white with a white faux shoulder cape to keep warm. The white silk ribbon on her chest swayed in the wind, as did her golden hair which was growing back beautifully.

Baby Tiragon was perched on her shoulder.

"Neyow! Neyow!"

"He knows it was you who sold him out to Ushio," said Avi.

"Avi?" Dalaris said with a smile. "Hello, Avi."

Avi stepped forward to get a better look at her. She had a bundle in her hand wrapped in brown linen. The smell of the cage caused her face to crease with disgust. Shameful conditions for one so fair and of a noble house like Dragonhearts, but if what the mole in Rassay said was true, Dalaris and her family were the biggest traitors in the continent.

Still, Avi could not find it in her heart to starve the Dragonslayer. She opened the linen wrapping to reveal a loaf of bread with sesame seeds. She stuck her arm into the cage.

Dalaris gasped with relief and crawled to it like an animal, but just before she could take the bread, Avi swiped it away.

Dalaris groaned and gave a smile. "Fool that I am," she giggled. "I should have known you were not feeding me from the kindness of your heart." She looked around and gave one of the bars of her cage a smash with her wrist.

"Is this where I'll be staying now?" Dalaris said wrapping her arms around her knees. She coughed and swallowed. The pain in her throat caused her to cringe. "I've been in worse conditions. At least you keep my cage stacked with furs and a pillow.

"I am not a cruel woman, Dragonslayer," Avi said. "I have requested to keep you locked in Master Yugi's guest tower for the remainder of the war or until your father, Antilles, and High King Hector the Pretender, give up the throne and confess their crimes against Yuri and the people of Termnnia. However, Lord Jon and the other princes, or should I say former princes, demand to keep you locked up in here in the cold embrace of the mountain. Dalaris, I heard that your father went to the Pillar of Termnnia. Word around the land is that the Divine Beasts have taken Yuri's body there. Do you know why?"

"I do," said Dalaris. "Aye, that I do."

"Tell us why!" Jaeyoung demanded.

"I will only speak to Avi, dear prince," said Dalaris.

"Whatever you can say to Avi you can say to me!"

"Jaeyoung," Avi said, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Leave us."

"My Lady?"

"Just for a few minutes. Girl talk if you don't mind."

"This is bullshit," Jaeyoung growled and stormed away.

"Speak," Avi said when Jaeyoung was a good distance from them.

"I can't sing with an empty stomach," said Dalaris.

 _Sssss! Sssss!_ Hissed Baby Tiragon.

Avi scoffed, blowing one of her bangs up with the corner of her mouth. Her eyes rolled with frustration. She looked back at Dalaris, placed a hand on her hip and handed her the bread.

Dalaris swiped it and ripped pieces out and stuffed it into her mouth savagely.

"It's good."

"I made it," said Avi.

"You're a wonderful cook."

"Thank you, now tell me why your father is going to the Pillar of Termnnia."

"Hasn't Master Yugi gone south to the Pillar as well?"

"Yes, his Millennium Puzzle was glowing feverishly last night."

"And I take it you learned a shocking revelation about him the night before."

"It's not shocking. I've known who he was for many years. My dragons know who he is. The Nameless Pharaoh. But Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is a mystery for another time. The mole in Rassay had also told us news of High Chancellor Antilles going to the Pillar as well."

"What does it matter? My father will beat Lord Yugi to the Pillar."

"Dragons travel faster than ships and carriages, I assure you."

"You are my favorite woman in the world, you know that?" Dalaris said with a grin. "Always so resourceful. Dragons. Gods. The King of Games and now the three most powerful young men in the world wrapped around your little finger. Amazing. Why, it wouldn't surprise me if they decide to call you Queen."

"It's a possibility. We're going to have a Gathering tonight. All the remaining houses of the Old Alliance will be joining us tonight to elect a High King. But, I assure you, that title is not for me."

"You're going to let the Termnnian patriarchy keep you from getting the throne, Avi?"

"Oh, don't spoon-feed me that shit! I don't want it."

"What a foul mouth coming from a face so beautiful. Did those princes teach you to speak that way? I should put you over my knee and shove a bar of soap in your mouth as I spank you, Summoner."

"Foul language is something I've been capable of for quite some time," said Avi. "But I'm through being a damn lady. Now, your father. Why is he going to the Pillar?"

"Avi, you're the best person out of all those men who qualify to sit on the throne."

"There are better people than me to wear the crown," said Avi. "Now, tell me why your uncle is going to the Pillar of Termnnia, and don't stall me anymore, please, or my friend will have to deal with you."

"You think that Uzumenese prince scares me, Avi?" Dalaris said stuffing more bread into her mouth.

"I'm not talking about Jaeyoung." Avi said coldly.

Neyow! Neyow!

Dalaris laughed.

"Oh dear, you're going to send that little cat-dragon at me? What's he going to do? Purr me to death?"

A shadow swooped over the cage. Like a raindrop of darkness the beast landed behind Avi.

"Oh my..."

"This is Serpent Night Dragon," said Avi. "My newest beast. Lord Yugi was kind enough to show me into the temple under the foundation of his castle. It turns out, the Ancient Normans used this mountain as a place of worship. The architects of the castle discovered the ruins deep in the roots of the mountain. I acquired him just this morning."

"Beautiful beast," Dalaris said backing away.

Avi petted the dragon's head and gave it a kiss.

Avi then unlocked the cage door with a spare key she kept in her cape and swung it open. Serpent Night Dragon snarled and crawled towards Dalaris, sticking his head into the cage and going face to face with her.

"Look, Dalaris, you don't have to be such a bitch. I'm offering you a spacious room, a warm bath, medicine for your cold, ten hot meals a day, even room service. Granted you're still my prisoner and you are to remain in that tower probably for the rest of your life, but it's far better than being stuck in here. You don't want to talk, fine, I don't care, my forces are going to attack Aidenshire very soon, and capture your uncle, Peter Dragonheart. And he's far more cooperative than you. I know. He loved Yuri and the princes when he taught them at school. But, you're usefulness will end and, let me tell you, it's been centuries since my Serpent Night Dragon has feasted on meat. He's never had traitor before."

Serpent Night Dragon hissed again. He got so close to Dalaris that his sharp beak was poking her in the chest.

"What's it going to be Dalaris?"

* * *

 **Peter**

* * *

The House of Moore was the last bastion of hope for the people of Aidenshire, a petty kingdom in the northern hold of Thara called The Rim. They were great allies and admirers of High King Yuri and marched with him into the Gray Hills to seize custody of Guy de la Tierra Sainte. Peter Dragonheart watched on a hill atop his war pig over the battlefield. He gave a confident smirk when he saw the swarm of black and crimson swarm over the flood of blue and gold.

Soon, Aidenshire would bend the knee to High King Hector and his brother would at least give him a pat in the back.

"Such a damn shame it's come to this," he said, drinking the last few drops of wine from his sack. "These men were so loyal to the High King. But now with that spoiled brat on the Diamond Throne, it seems all trace of honor has left this world."

"Ah,". He pointed at the tallest hill north of their position. A bannerman was waving the colors of House Dragonheart.

The Moores had surrendered. The land and its resources was property of High King Hector.

But that was not why Peter was here.

Just before he and Antilles rode to battle to quell the rebellion, Cecelia Pegasus gave them the whereabouts a great treasure in the forest near the edge of the Engras, the lake that aided the mountains in separating Thara from Katina. A gift from her master, Denethon the Black.

That treasure would have been claimed by Antilles, but he went far South after their battle against the houses of Redmayne and Whitehorn. He never heard from him again.

Would that he could wish he was all right, but Peter and his brother were not on the best of terms. They never were, both at each other's throats since the day they were young boys. Peter was always the losing contender in each fight for what toys to play with or who got the last slice of cake in the kitchens of their castle on Dragon Rock.

Not to mention his incestuous relationship with his niece made him sick in the stomach. Peter had not a clue why Antilles had such a loving fondness for Alexandra. Even after he betrayed her to High King Hector, he spotted them in the gardens just before the day of Maximillion Pegasus' execution.

He banged his head on the walls for days trying to get the image out of his head. The sight of Alexandra with her legs spread open as she sat perched on a fountain and Antilles thrusting himself into her. His pants down and his hairy, pimply buttocks facing Peter who heaved his supper into the Bay of Kings.

"Oh, Exodia's cock," Peter said, slapping his palm on his face. "Of all the horrid monsters that I've seen summoned by the children of the academy, my brother's butt has to be the most frightening of them all."

Ser Merlon the Monstrous stomped towards him. His armor clinking with each step.

"Did someone mention monster?"

"So good of you to ride here so quickly, Ser Merlon. I trust your trip was comfortable. I do hope you can live with yourself knowing you shoved that eye into Hector's socket."

"It had to be done, My Lord," Ser Merlon said standing next to Peter and crossing his arms. He pointed at the foot of the hills. Lord Jarron Morre was being shackled and led to Peter by the House soldiers.

"They say Hector screamed so loud the gargoyles covered their ears. And knowing some of the gargoyles are Ryu-Kishin fiends, it would not surprise me. It must have been painful."

"You couldn't possibly imagine," said Ser Merlon.

"Before Lord Jarron and his sons join us, Ser Merlon, I want you to clear things up for me."

"Of what?"

"They say Ser Gerhalos, Champion of the Summoner of Dragons, cut off your head in the Battle of the Gray Hills. I saw them wheel your corpse back into camp. Who or what are you, Ser?"

"I am…. cursed with immortality, My Lord."

"And how did that come to pass I wonder? And what do you mean 'cursed'? Do you know how many have died seeking immortality?"

"My father…was a great warrior. Ser Tarrion Thundersword the Knight of Storms, so-called for his twin blades were enchanted by lightning magic."

"Are you mad?" Peter asked. "Ser Tarrion died two thousand years ago."

"I know."

"You're two thousand years old?" Peter asked.

"Aye."

"How did this come to pass? How have you been alive for so long? What did he do?"

"He made a deal with Antalia, the Goddess of War. He asked for fame and glory on the battlefield. And a kingdom to make men burn with envy. He was already a great follower of Antalia and quite skillful in the arts of war already. So she would give him those gifts, so long as he would perform one good deed each month. He was to aid a poor, ugly, misshapen, hunchbacked hermit who lived alone in the swamps just a short ride from the castle…"

Ser Merlon looked at Peter. The little man was gazing up at him in shock. Ser Merlon continued.

"He gave the hermit anything he wanted. Food. Clean water. A horse to ride. Accommodations for his cave. Coin and cards. He treated the hermit well. He was disgusted by his appearance, but in time he grew to befriend him. So, my father performed his monthly good deeds thus making Antalia happy thereby letting him keep his divine combat skills. But one day, after another good deed, the hermit spotted Ser Tarrion's daughter, Annika the Lady of the Golden Flowers singing by the river as he was leaving the forest. No doubt her beauty and her heavenly voice hardened his cock. So, you could guess what happened next. The hermit asked Ser Tarrion to give him Annika as a bride."

"And Ser Tarrion did not want that, did he?" Peter asked.

"No. No, he did not. He begged the hermit to take something else. Anything. His castle. His armor. His rare Victory Dragon mount. His lands, if that's what it took. Anything, but spare his daughter from his lust. That was not the deal. If he did not give the hermit what he wanted, he would lose his skills in combat. And if he lost his combat skills, he would lose everything. So, one night, he took his men into the forest and he castrated the hermit. Without a cock, he would no longer feel lust for Annika. But he did not do it for his daughter. He did it out of pride. He was a handsome knight, and what would the kingdoms think if they saw his daughter married to that hideous cave man. But, the lesson here is, the goddesses are always watching."

"Oh no."

"Yes. Antalia said, _'Okay, you love your pride so much that you would harm a man and break your oath to me? You love your daughter that much? Very well. Let's see how much you love her when she starts giving birth to monsters_.' The next night, Antalia had her sister, Ana, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, fill both Ser Tarrion's wife, Daria the Ruby of Red Field and his daughter with an incredible lust. They rode out of the castle and sought after the hermit, being led by a fairy-type Duel Monster called Happy Lover. Turns out, Ana grew the hermit a new cock. And both mother and daughter fucked him. The both of them were not seen until a year later."

"Good gracious!" said Peter.

"So by and by, Daria got pregnant and gave birth to four beautiful girls. But, Ser Tarrion needed boys to keep the family line going. Annika married a fine man from the northern kingdoms. She gave birth to six beautiful girls. One day she birthed a boy, but he came out monstrous and stillborn. The same thing happened to all daughters of Ser Tarrion. Beautiful baby girls, but misshapen, monstrous boys who would all die after a day or were dead at birth. The hermit poisoned Ser Tarrion's legacy. Without boys, his family line would die out. I was the only one of my father's boys who survived the birth. The goddesses made me hideous to keep women away from me, so as to keep Ser Tarrion's family line from continuing. They would not make things easy for me. I tried killing myself many times, but I only scar myself and cause further pain. When I lose limbs, they grow back. But not normal, hence why I am shaped the way I am. Master Yu-Gi-Oh had a go at my head more than twenty years ago."

"What was your crime?" Peter asked. "Must have been bad if Emboldor's Warden of Justice had to cut your head off."

"I betrayed Lady Luvia to Anubis."

Peter felt his inside begin to bubble. "No…" he whispered. "You can't be."

"I am. Some Eldori named Bakura assured me that if I had my life taken by an Eyar, my suffering would end. Turns out, I woke up with my head attached to my shoulders the next day as if nothing happened. That's when I started to grow this second face."

"You would betray the last Celtra just to end your misery?" said Peter. "Ser Merlon, I am so sorry."

"That's my curse, Lord Peter. Immortal and ugly as sin. The only way for this curse to be broken is to find true love."

He laughed out loud. A thunderous and gooey laugh. Ser Merlon was laughing so hard the mouth on the face growing in his neck even seemed to curve into a smile.

Peter forced a weak smile and brief and awkward chuckle.

"True love like those fucking fairy books. Well, you can be sure that after two thousand years of wanderin' this hell hole, that's never going to happen."

"Beauty can fall in love with the Beast, Ser Merlon," said Peter. "Have you not heard the tale of the princess and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"She turned into one in the end of that novella from what I heard."

"It does not matter. If I were a lovely maid I would sooner kiss you than a dragon, Ser Merlon. Ah, the guests of honor."

Lord Jarron more was brought forward and was forced to bend the knee to Peter. He was placed dangerously close to the tusks of the war pig Snooty. The tips of the beast's tusks were encased in engraved iron.

Peter was given a roll of parchment and read the terms of the surrender. Naturally, Lord Jarron was defiant, too proud to bend the knee and surrender to the likes of a small man like Peter.

His defiance was quickly brought to a quick end when Ser Merlon placed both hands on the head of his youngest son, Shin, a lad of twenty-two, and started to squeeze his skull so hard blood poured out of his nose.

"Enough!" Lord Jarron shouted. "You win! Take the lands, I don't care. Just leave my son be."

"The lands are yours to keep, Lord Jarron," Peter said, rolling up the parchment. "Provided you pay all associated taxes. I just needed to take the fight out of you so you could take me a little more seriously. I may be a small man, but my name and my resolve are two-fold. I am of the House of Dragonheart. We rule the land and we control the High King so it would be wise to show me a little more respect."

"Yes, My Lord," said Jarron.

"Good, lad," said Peter. "But these lands are not why I am here. I am to understand you hold a very important treasure somewhere in the lands outside your castle estate. A treasure said to belong to Ser Argrave Blackwing."

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, Lord Jarron," said Peter. "I know you are, for that was a very sudden and frightful 'NO!' You must tell me now, or I'm afraid you're going to have to call someone to mop your son's brains off the ground."

Lord Jarron cherished family more than treasure and surrendered the location of the treasure. Once the soldiers got settled in the castle, Peter had a quick supper and then gathered a small fighting force of soldiers from the High King's Special Forces, the Swords of the High King. They left the castle and brought a wagon for Peter to ride in so as to protect him from the elements as they traveled into the swamps known as the Ekarth-Forbidding Swamps-in the language of the Centaurs who once roamed these lands before Lord Jarron's ancestors took it from them with the aid of the Knights of the Rift in the Thorn Mountain War.

They discovered the cave where the treasure was said to be held, but unfortunately, Peter and the Swords were met with stiff resistance by a tribe of goblins who called the cave their home. Naturally, these beasts were no match for the expert swordsmanship of arguably the best knights in all Termnnia.

They were so easy to fight off, that even Peter had a go at them with his axe. There were more than a hundred goblins who sought them out for battle, and they were all massacred. The Swords took a loss, a poor knight who had to sit this one out, for he took an arrow in the knee.

"No more adventuring for you," Peter said, leading his force deeper into the caves.

"Have you noticed something off about their armor, My Lord Councilor?" asked one of the Swords.

"I have," said Peter. "They all bear an emblem. A yellow oval. What could it mean?"

"Who knows," said another of the Swords. "But, we cannot linger here. Ser Lambert needs urgent care."

"Hush!" said Peter. "I hear something. I hear chanting."

They rushed deeper into the earth until man-made structures began to surround them. Goblins left their markings on the wall to mark their territory. One of the Swords could decipher them.

"It's a warning to other goblin tribes," said he. "They have a shaman up ahead, skilled in the arts of fire, for their Flame God-Urok-is said to give him power."

"Does he now?" said Peter. "I do hope one of you brought those anti-magic drones along."

They saw flames flickering from one of the doorways. The chanting got louder.

 _Asha-Ikran Ka! Ashak-Bal Ishi! Asha-Rokrak-Baal! Mesak-Esa-Hee!_

"By the goddesses!" said Peter.

"My Lord, do you see what I see?"

"It's one of the Golden Eggs of Andelera!" cried Peter. "He thinks it gives him power!"

They charged for the shaman. His legion of defenders climbed out of every dark crevice to aid their leader in battle.

Being born in the West, Peter was not one to use Eastern technology, but, seeing as how they were being overpowered, he removed a revolver from his holster, a gift from Alexandra. It was a large weapon, colored red with engravings and a chain with a trinket in the shape of the emblem of House Dragonheart. When he fired, the bullets made a terrific explosion that kill small squads of the horrid creatures.

"Ah!" he said smiling ravenously. He kissed the weapon. "My niece, I owe you a lot for this."

He had so much fun blasting the creatures away with his new weapon, though his wrist was getting horribly sore from the blowback, for the weapon was of high caliber. He had a go with the shaman, using the explosive rounds to knock him from his perch and he then cut him in half with his axe.

Seeing their leader dead, the goblins retreated into the darkness in defeat, squealing with fear.

The Swords of the High King cheered when they were all gone. As the knights cheered, Peter hobbled up the crude steps of stone to examine the egg.

"I don't believe it," he gasped, putting his hand on its smooth surface. The egg was so shiny his reflection was cast perfectly.

"One of the legendary golden eggs, at last in our grasp. You there!" he pointed at his two of his men. "Stop celebrating and prepare this egg for extraction. And do it fast before the goblins lose their fear and come back. Oh, my brother is going to have such a hard-on when he sees we've recovered one of Andelera's eggs."

"What kind of dragon do you suppose is in there?" asked one of the Swords.

"I cannot wait to find out," said Peter.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

Followed by one of Ethan's men, Evelyn Alteria treaded into the underground dungeons of the castle. They stopped at a guard post where knights in white armor chased with orange (Ethan's favorite color) were treating themselves to a small television set, one of many that Ethan had bought to decorate the castle. While he was a boy who had grown up in the traditional Termnnian ways, he enjoyed the delights of modern technology while he attended the academy.

One of the knights came to Evelyn with a torch.

"What business do you have down here, Your Grace?"

"I come to see the prisoner." Evelyn replied quickly.

"Oh him," said the knight. "You got ten minutes."

"Make it twenty and your pockets will be filled with silver swords," Evelyn said holding up a sack of coins.

"Very well," said the knight. He handed her the torch. Evelyn handed him the sack.

She proceeded onward, the knight followed. Evelyn turned and put a hand to his breastplate to halt him.

"I wish to go alone," Evelyn commanded.

"Can't do that Your Grace," said the man who Ethan commanded stay with Evelyn at all times.

Evelyn tossed him a sack of silver coins. He said nothing as she turned and went down the stairs to the dank dungeons.

Water dripped from the ceiling and she heard rats scurrying somewhere in the halls. The hems of her black dress brushed the musty stone floors. Her high-heeled boots clopped with every step.

She finally found Dancer in his cell. Candles lit up a desk he requested be brought down as well as a limitless supply of paper and quills.

He was sitting at his desk wearing a white cloth shirt and black breeches bloused into black boots. He had grown a beard and his hair was ragged and messy.

He was writing a series of erotic novels.

"Hello, Evelyn."

"Dancer." Evelyn greeted him with a bow.

"Why do you show me such curtesy?" he asked. "You are a queen now, and I a lowly prisoner."

"I need to talk to you."

"Would you mind reviewing this for me?" he asked, handing her a page of his work.

"What is this filth?" Evelyn asked, tossing it in disgust.

"Filth?" Dancer sniggered, picking up the page. "It's literature, my love."

"Any man can write garbage and call it literature, Dancer. This is nothing but sex."

"'Sex' is as important as eating or drinking," said Dancer, "and we ought to allow the one appetite to be satisfied with as little restraint or false modesty as the other. The Marquis de Sade."

"The who?"

"An erotic novelist from Earth. My favorite writer of all time. It was a pain in the ass trying to find the right person to smuggle in his books for me. In a way, I think of him as myself. He was a revolutionist. He fought for unrestrained freedom free from the confines of religion, law, and the basic standards of human culture."

Evelyn scrunched her face in confusion. "Darling, I think you've been down here for too long."

"It's who I am, Evelyn. It's who I always was. Don't look at me so cross, the things you and I did in the bedroom would cause even the Goddess of Love to wet herself."

"That's not why I'm here," said Evelyn. "I came to ask you what it was that Yuri said to you in the Colosseum before he was killed."

"Yuri," said Dancer with a smirk. "Oh, that poor boy. It's not fair what they did to him."

"The assassins of the Black Eyar do not care what is fair…."

"I wasn't talking about them," Dance interrupted.

Evelyn paused. "Was it not the assassins who killed him?"

"It was," Dancer reared his head up as he said this. "And all Yuri could do was get on his knees and surrender. His death I fear…was needed."

"What do you mean his death was needed? Yuri's the High King. He defeated Anubis and controlled the God Cards."

"His body did," said Dancer. "Or was it his body?"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Yuri is not the hero in this tale like we thought he was, Evelyn. Yuri was just keeping the flesh and bone warm for someone else."

Evelyn went to her knees, hands still grasping the bars.

"What?"

"I know," Dancer said, sitting back on his chair and crossing his legs. "You must be thinking _'The dungeon air has caused my dear Dancer to lose his marbles'_. Well, I speak truth Evelyn. Yuri did not kill Anubis. Yuri did not summon the God Cards. He was a poor soul trapped in the wrong vessel. And the owner of said vessel was doing all he could to keep his body from being destroyed. Think, Evelyn. Go back to when Yuri was born. What could Anubis accomplish by destroying the last Celtra? Nothing. It would accomplish nothing. So that leaves us with the big question. What had Anubis so spooked about this woman and the child she bore that he would send armies of hundreds of thousands of Orcs into Termnnia just to get rid of them?"

"I don't know."

"Was it to stop him from being a High King?" Dancer asked. "No. Anubis doesn't give a fuck about Termnnian politics."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Dancer. Who or what is Yuri?"

"The answer lies in that pendant he had around his neck, before it got destroyed on Halloween a few months ago. The assassins of the Sisterhood don't know it, but they're being played by the Goddesses. What they thought was a great victory in killing Yuri proved to be their ultimate undoing. Ah, and our friends in the Covenant. The Church. Why do you think they did all they could to destroy the one man who could save us all? They had something to gain in all this as well, total control of Termnnia, and a continuation of their Faith. But now that the prophesy is fulfilled, that control will be ripped right out of their fingers. And soon their lie, their sweet lie that has filled people with false hope and given them power and bloated their purses will be gone."

"Because of Yuri's death?"

"Yuri's death was the last thing necessary for the coming of the true hero, Evelyn. Keep your head high, my love. The real Savior of Termnnia is coming."

* * *

 **Yugi**

* * *

He shivered while riding on the back of Arvas, one of Avi's dragons who she let Yugi borrow for his quest south into the Pillar of Termnnia where Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra were said to be mourning Yuri.

Ding! _Message Received!_ Went the cool woman's voice on Yugi's phone. Yugi read the message and grinned.

"Well, looks like Avi got Dalaris to talk."

"Look!" said Arvas. "A storm circles the mountain!"

"Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra weep greatly," Yami said, floating by Yugi's side.

"They really loved that kid, didn't they?" Yugi asked. "I guess I did too. Yuri was one of a kind. I miss him. I miss him so much."

"We will make them pay for what they did to him, Master Yugi!" said Arvas. "Now that Avi has the power of Slifer the Sky Dragon we will bring ruin to our enemies."

"It's not that simple," said Yami. "Slifer has agreed to answer Avi's call, but only for dire situations. She cannot foolishly summon him whenever she wants. His power could kill both her and Termnnia. Destroying Lionhold and sending a message to the Church and High King Hector was more than enough to show Avi is not one be trifled with."

"I hope Slifer won't be too stubborn with her," said Yugi. "The Covenant is almost at Termnnia's doorstep. We could be at war with a billion Yeyunists in the coming months. And I fear the destruction they can cause with the technology they will salvage from the ruins of Lionhold."

"We will stop them, one way or another," said Arvas. "My power can destroy fleets!"

"But you are of the World of Men now, Arvas," said Yugi. "You can be killed."

"My scales are armor tougher than the mightiest steel from Ellenania. My wings can bring forth winds as mighty as a hurricane. My flames are hotter than the sun. I alone, can cause a kingdom to tremble."

"Don't get cocky now," said Yugi. "We can't afford to lose you, Arvas."

"Have faith in me, Master Yugi. Have faith in Lady Avi. Yuri told his brothers to care for her should something happen to him. The goddesses have a Plan B, and my lady Avi is the one."

"I respect your faith in her," said Yami. "I hope we can keep her safe. If we lose Avi, I fear we lose everything."

"What about the power in the mountain?" said Yugi. "Something about that place is making the Millennium Puzzle glow. We need to find out what it is."

"I can sense your hope it's Yuri," said Yami.

"It's wishful thinking," said Yugi. "I pray to Horakhty that the storm ahead is the possible revival of my friend. By the way this armor suits you well, Arvas."

"Thank you," said Arvas, feeling gleeful of his new armor plating. "I am glad the Lord of the Blue Ridge Mountains found the time to craft me this armor. It made Avi smile. That's a reward that can topple anything."

"Yeah, I agree," Yugi said dreamily. "Avi sure is a miracle when she smiles."

"I see someone is infatuated with our Summoner," Yami chuckled.

"What-No!-I-I...YAMI!"

Arvas and Yami laughed at Yugi's embarrassment.

"Look down there!" shouted Arvas. "A ship lies docked."

"Odd," said Yami.

"Look!" shouted Yugi. "The emblem of House Dragonheart. Antilles beat us to the island."

"So, Dalaris spoke the truth," said Yami. "Curses!"

"Is there any way you can drop us off on the top of the mountain?" Yugi asked. He had to shout, for they were getting closer to the storm clouds. The wind and the thunder was getting unbearably loud.

"I will see what I can do," said Arvas.

Yugi braced himself, clutching on the reins as best he could after he slipped on goggles to shield his eyes from the wind and rain. The gale howled in his ears and his face was sprayed by droplets of cold water. Lightning flashed dangerously close to him and Arvas. So close he could feel the heat warm his flesh.

The chorus of the God Cards could be heard thundering in the clouds. After Arvas made it through the stormy veil, Yugi let out a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes when the sun shone down on his face and warmed his skin.

His purple eyes beheld the tallest mountain in the world. The Pillar of Termnnia where Yuri began his adventure.

"Master Yugi!" cried Arvas. "Look!"

"Awww!" gasped Yugi. He gazed at the top of the mountain. Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra encircled the top where the temple from whence their cards were forged stood.

Something else was forming a ring around the temple. Thirteen golden-armored dragons roared and shrieked around a pillar of light that was shooting out from the temple and up into the stormy sky.

"What are they?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know!" said Yami. "But...they seem awfully familiar. Like I've seen them before."

"You may have seen them in your previous life, Pharaoh," said Arvas. "If I am not mistaken, those are prehistoric beasts called the Titans."

"Augh!" said Yugi. "The cards my grandpa told Yuri about. They're here! They must have come to help us fight back the Ancient Beasts. If they're here that must mean Yuri is alive!"

"Yugi!" shouted Yami. "Calm down."

"I do not want to disturb their ritual," said Arvas. "I see another entryway. I'll drop you of there."

Arvas flew toward a cliff where the body of a headless man lay. Octavius, the traitor who tried to murder Yuri at the end of his adventure and take the God Cards for himself.

"Good luck!" Arvas said while Yugi climbed off. "And for goodness sake, do be careful Master Yugi."

"I will," Yugi said, jumping to the ground. "If we're not back before sunrise, go on without us."

"I doubt it will come to that, but if it does, so be it. May Stars of Entuli light your path, Yugi Muto."

Arvas took off and flew away.

Yugi had to muster his strength and climb the rocks of the top of the mountain, feeling hesitant about summoning a monster to aid him in his ascent, in case the monsters over the temple were of hostile intent.

When he made it to the top, he collapsed on the ground to catch his breath and rest.

"Yugi," said Yami. "Let me take over."

The Millennium Puzzle shone brightly. Yami took Yugi's place. He got to his feet and walked under the gaze of the monsters and into the temple. He saw Yuri on a golden slab with a case of glass over his body. A divine light was radiating off his body. His hands grasping the hilt of his lightforged blade.

Antilles was standing over the body.

"Hello, Yugi," Antilles said turning around to face him. "Ah, my mistake. It's you."

"You know who I am?" Yami asked.

"Yes. It seems that those close to the Millennium Items know everything about you. How ironic your host does not know a thing."

He bowed.

"Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh. It is an honor."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Antilles!" shouted Yami. "I'm here to take you into custody, for taking part in the murder of High King Yuri!"

"Are you going to arrest the Goddesses as well?" Antilles asked. "It is because of them that Yuri had to die."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yuri is not who we think he is," Antilles said smiling. "Like you, his body played host to a spirit. This spirit is the one who called the Divine Beasts the night Orcs attacked Rassay. The spirit is the one who killed Anubis. The spirit of the pendant young Serenity gave Yuri was the one behind all the miracles that saved us. Poor Yuri was unfortunate to be put into this plan as a divine sacrifice. _The soul of a warrior, brave and willing_."

"A divine sacrifice?" said Yami. "You mean, the soul in Yuri's body truly wasn't the owner of that body?"

"No," said Antilles. "Does the boy not look familiar to you, Pharaoh? No? Well, memory truly has failed you hasn't it? Yuri was once one of your greatest allies before the War of the Giants ended him."

"The Conqueror!" said Yami. "Yuri's the Conqueror?"

"Yuri is a reincarnation of Narmondolus Elliartum. The Conqueror and Supreme King of Termnnia. But, those of the Common Tongue called him Norman for short. Yes, Pharaoh. Yuri is the reincarnation of Norman the Conqueror. The body of a Divine...now...perfected...thanks to the seed Exodia placed inside Rose's womb then night he ravished her. For this, this vessel holds infinite power. And it's suitable for one such as I, no?"

"Stay away from him!" shouted Yami.

"I am old, Pharaoh. But once I take this body for myself, I will be a force unlike anything the world has ever seen. The blood of both Narmondolus the Conqueror and Tiberius the Uniter flow in these veins. The power to control the Divine and Ancient Beasts and the Titans will be at my fingertips. All that's left is to take your Millennium Puzzle so I can harness the limitless power of the Nameless Pharaoh!"

"Antilles! Don't! Marik Ishtar tried to do the same thing many years ago. It did not bode well for him. You cannot harness powers like this without consequence, don't be a fool!"

"I cannot take this body or your Puzzle. Not yet anyway. If I am going to take this body for myself it must be done the old fashion way."

He held out his dueling deck. "You will find me a formidable opponent, I'm sure."

Yami nodded. He took his cards from his belt and slapped the deck into his Duel Disk.

"Antilles!" shouted Yami. "It's Time to Duel!"

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

"Can I see her, please, Ser?" Alexandra demanded.

"No!" Ser Tiberius snapped standing in front of the door outside Jocelia's bedroom. He bore the golden armor of the Royal Guard. "You may not."

"Ser Tiberius, I know how much Lord Pegasus meant to you…"

"Then why did you conspire against him?"

"I did no such thing."

"Don't feed me your lies girl. Pegasus would never murder High King Yuri. I smell treachery in these halls and you and your uncle reek of it. And now, your Shadow Lady has the gall to give that spoiled brat-of-a-king the Millennium Eye. He has not the mind for it I assure you. If anything, you have eternally put all of Termnnia into an age of darkness."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Ser Tiberius. Now, as Queen, I demand you let me in."

"You have damaged her enough!"

"Let me in, or you will be the one who will be damaged, Ser. Don't piss me off. I am the only friend you two have in this hive of wasps. And possibly your only way out."

"Oh…very well, but make it brief!"

He stood aside.

"Thank you," Alexandra brushed past him and went through the doors. "Jocey?"

Jocelia lay in bed surrounded by her stuffed animals, sobbing. Her eyes were red and swollen and her nose glowed like a cherry.

"Jocey! It's been many days now. You can't be in locked in here like this."

Jocelia looked away.

"Come on now. Don't you want something to eat?" She approached Jocelia, but she scooted away. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I thought you were my friend, Alexandra," Jocelia looked at her with venom in her gaze. "You…set my papa up didn't you?"

"I don't know what lies Tiberius has…"

"Tiberius can't lie. He's a knight. Knight's swear to tell the truth even if it leads to their death."

"So, this would be the first time a knight has lied?" Alexandra said, crossing her arms. "Don't give me attitude little one…"

"Leave me alone!" She threw a stuffed Funny Bunny at her. The strange creature squeaked as it hit her chest.

" _Heeeey Kaiba_!" the creature said as it hit the floor.

"Jocey?" said Alexandra, feeling hurt.

"My name is Jocelia! Princess Jocelia Anne-Marie Pegasus of Duelist Kingdom! But now that my father is gone, I am Queen of Duelist Kingdom and I demand you send me home!"

"I can't do that, Jocelia. Your mother. She…I don't know what she's done, but, she has stripped all titles from you."

"That THING is not my mother!" Jocelia wailed. "My mother would never harm my father! My mother is dead! I don't know what that thing was that helped chop my papa's head off but I want it killed!"

She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

"Make it go away! Make it go away!"

Alexandra shook her head and left the room.

"What did you tell her?" snapped Tiberius.

"We need to get her out of here," said Alexandra. "If she stays locked in the room she'll die."

"And what do you suggest we do, Your Grace?"

"We leave the castle at sundown, after High King Hector makes his speech. Now, if you don't mind, I will go down to the armory and see this golden egg my Uncle Peter discovered."

"He has returned?"

"Not him, he's still in the field of battle trying to quell the Prince's Rebellion. But he has sent back the egg so we could keep it safe. Have her ready, Ser. I will atone for my sins and free that poor girl from this cursed place."

"This is a place of honor, Your Grace."

"It was," said Alexandra. "But now with king's stabbing one another in the back, honor has forsaken these halls."

She turned and left and made her way to the armory in the tenth level of the castle. There was a score of mages and scholars and Dragonologists studying the egg.

"Your Grace," said the Platinum Priest who attended Pegasus' execution. His name was Primate Lentos of Raven Hill.

"So, this is one of the golden eggs everybody's been talking about," she said.

"Keep your distance, Your Grace. Goblin magic has fouled its surface. We shall see if there's anything we can't do to remove it."

"If you were smart, you'd realize there is no such thing as goblin magic."

"Very well, Your Grace, but I highly recommend you keep your distance."

"Whatever."

She walked past all the bustling scholars and went to the magical platform that held the egg in place.

"It's so big," she commented. "Whatever is inside must be of considerable size. What do you think it could be?"

"Something fierce I hope," said Primate Lentos. "Perhaps a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon or a Chaos Emperor Dragon."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Primate," said Alexandra, examining her reflection on the golden surface.

She heard a moan coming from inside.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Primate Lentos.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, Your Grace. I heard nothing."

Alexandra shrugged it off. "What secrets could you be hiding in there?" she asked placing a hand on the shell.

It started to crack.

Everyone in the armory began to bellow in shock.

"What did you do!" shouted a Dragonologist.

"I didn't do anything, I only touched it."

"SHE BROKE IT!" shouted a scholar.

"No!" said Primate Lentos. "The egg. It's hatching."

Everyone backed away. Dragon hatclings have been known to be very violent at birth. And without a mother to look after it, who knew what sort of damage it could cause.

"GUARD! GUARD!" shouted Primate Lentos.

The knights of the Royal Guard stormed into the room and aimed their spears at the egg while the golden shell began to chip away and fall on the floor. The egg finally crumbled and reveal its contents.

The priests made their holy hand symbols. The knights lowered their spears.

The creature in the egg was a girl. She was naked and whimpered with fright.

"By the Goddesses!" gasped Alexandra.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

"Let us cut the decks, shall we?" Antilles said, shuffling his deck.

"Indeed," Yami agreed, shuffling his. "I don't want any tricks from you."

"I said you would find me a worthy foe, Pharaoh," Antilles said, walking casually towards Yami with the deck in hand.

"Here you go," he said.

Yami swiped the deck from his hand and cut it on a ruined column to his right.

"That's good," said Yami, giving Antilles his deck back.

"Indeed," said Antilles. He did the same to Yami's deck. "There you go." He gave him back his cards.

"Thank you," said Yami.

Antilles smirked and walked away. "I hope for an honorable duel, Pharaoh."

"Shall we flip a coin to see who goes first?" Yami asked.

"Well, since you came barging in here like the big hero, why don't you start things off?"

Antilles put his deck in a slot in his armor. Four platforms came out from the back. His starting hand flew out of his deck and floated in front of him.

"Very well," Yami said, drawing his first card.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

 **LP 4000**

"I draw!" said Yami.

He examined his hand.

"First, I will play Polymerization to fuse Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Yami's twin-headed beast came crashing out of the ground. It spread its white wings and gave a roar at Antilles, as though it, too, was furious of his involvement with Yuri's murder.

 **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1800**

 **LV 6**

"Next, I play three cards face down, and end my turn."

"Impressive monster," said Antilles. "My turn. Draw!"

His card flew out of his deck and joined the other five cards floating before his face.

"I special summon Speedroid Terrortop in defense mode!"

He touched the card which then magically transported to one of the platforms on his armor.

"Special summon?" said Yami.

"Yes, on the count of his special ability, for there are no monsters on my side of the field. And when he's summoned, he allows me to add one Speedroid from my deck to my hand. And I will bring this monster out. Speedroid Taketomborg! Who can also be special summoned so long as I have a Wind monster on the field. And guess what, Speedroid Terrortop happens to be one. And since both monsters are Level 3, I shall begin an Xyz Summon."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, Pharaoh. I will overlay both my Speedroids to bring out Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

 **Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/2500**

 **LV 3**

"What is that!" said Yami.

"The monster who will rid the field of your mythical beast."

"He's five hundred points weaker than my Chimera…unless!"

"Honestly, Pharaoh, are the special aptitudes of Duel Monsters that much of a surprise to you? Dante allows me to choose a number between one and three. I choose three, so now I discard that many cards from the top of my deck to the Discard Pile. And he gains **500** attack points for each card I discard."

"Fifteen hundred attack points!" shouted Yami. "That will raise his attack to twenty-five hundred!"

"Indeed, making Dante more than a match for your Chimera. Dante…ATTACK!"

"I don't think so!" Yami said, once Dante started charging up a fiery attack. "Reveal face down card, Rushy Recklessly!"

Antilles growled. "No! That will boost your monster's attack by **700** points!"

Chimera pounced on Dante for a counter attack and slashed him to ribbons.

Antilles stood calmly as his Life Points dropped to **3700**.

"Most impressive," said Antilles, "but my turn is not yet over. I summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves! That lets me special summon this from my hand, The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots. Then, will overlay them to Xyz Summon, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

Antilles dark monster, a knight of steel held together with bluish-green flames riding an iron steed came galloping out of a dark portal. The flaming knight carried a gigantic buster sword.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

 **LV 3**

"Another monster weaker than Chimera. Does he have a special ability, too, Antilles?"

"Indeed he does," said Antilles. "I will detach an Xyz Material monster to destroy one monster you control and one that I control."

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword charged at Chimera and sliced off both heads with his sword. Then, he stuck himself in the chest with his own blade.

"What was the purpose of that!" shouted Yami.

"So that I could do this," said Antilles. "Once my Phantom Knights of Break Sword is destroyed I am allowed to special summon two Phantom Knights from my Graveyard to the field of the same level and increase them by 1, now my Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots return as Level Four monsters. Now, I will Xyz Summon again, to bring forth my ultimate beast!"

"Whatever it is, I'll defend myself?" cried Yami. "I activate Rope of Life. I discard my hand and bring back a monster to the field. Return Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. And, he returns with an extra **800** attack points."

A rope of light slithered from the ceiling and into the ground. A hole emerged and Chimera was dragged out, returning to the field with 2900 attack points.

"That is not going to matter," Antilles said coldly as a veil of darkness enveloped Yuri's tomb.

"Behold, Pharaoh…. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yami was still not quite used to Xyz monsters. To see this monstrosity of darkness that took the form of a dragon made his legs tremble. The strange creature shrieked at him to announce it arrived and was ready to do battle with the King of Games. The tomb trembled. Yuri's body quivered from the rumbling.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 **LV 4**

"And spare me with the _'it's weaker than my monster'_ statement. Do you remember my Ragged Gloves? Well, when a dark Xyz monster is summoned using it as a material, the monster gains an additional **1000** attack points. And now, my dragon's attack increases to **3500**! But that is not all I will do, Pharaoh. I will remove both Xyz Materials from my dragon and then choose your Chimera as a target."

"As a target for what?"

"My dragon's special ability. The monster you control will lose half its attack points, and my dragon will gain those attack points raising my dragon's attack to **4950**!"

"Every dragon has a weakness, Antilles. I will find yours."

"I hope you can find it before this attack," Antilles sneered. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

"Oh no! I have no cards out to protect my Chimera!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacked Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. The attack created a horrid explosion that blasted Yami with **2050** damage, decreasing his Life Points to **1975**.

"My Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon disintegrated your flying beast, Pharaoh," Antilles said, feeling a sense of joy to be commanding such a fierce dragon. "And my attack just blasted you to less than half your Life Points."

"That maybe so, Antilles, but I activate my face down card, Dark Horizon. When I take battle damage, I can special summon one Dark spellcaster from my deck with an attack equal to or less than the amount of damage that I took. And I shall bring forth, Dark Magician Girl!"

The beautiful Spellcaster came dancing into the field. She blew a kiss at Antilles and stood by Yami's side.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the legendary Dark Magician Girl. The tales I heard of her beauty do her no justice."

"Do not think flattery will stop her from harming you, Antilles. Every creature in Duel Monsters knows of what you did to Yuri."

"Hmph!" went the Dark Magician Girl.

"She's nowhere near strong enough to pose a threat, Pharaoh. It's your move, and you better make it a good one, for one more blast from my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and you are finished. I place two cards face down and end my turn. You have no cards on your hand and one little girl on the field. You'd best pray your next card is something good, or this is all over for you."

"He's right," said Yami. "Heart of the Cards. Guide me."

He drew.

"And my faith rewards me with Card of Sanctity. Which allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"A miracle indeed," said Antilles. "I thank the Goddess of Luck for that, for I, too, needed a new hand. Back where we started it seems."

"Your dragon may have attack points above **4000** , Antilles, but I will stop it."

"Give it your best shot, boy, remember, I have two cards face down."

"You're going to need more than those cards to protect your dragon from me, Antilles. First off, I will use the power of Sage's Stone. While Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can summon Dark Magician!"

"Ah!" Dark Magician Girl chimed when Dark Magician emerged from a pentagram.

 **Dark Magician**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

 **LV 7**

"Your star monster at last with his little girlfriend," chuckled Antilles. "It will be a tremendous honor destroying them both with my dragon."

"I'll hold off on that notion," said Yami. "Because now, I tribute my Dark Magician to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock! Behold, my Dark Magician in his mightiest form."

The Dark Magician's armor started to grow and turn dark red with gold trimming. A purple cape flowed from the back of his chestplate and his magical rod turned into a magnificent scepter. His flesh turned into a shade of light teal.

 **Dark Eradicator Warlock**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

 **LV 7**

"It makes little difference, Pharaoh!"

"My Warlock will make all the difference, Antilles. Because now I play the spell card, Dark Magic Veil. By paying 1000 of my Life Points ( **Yami-975 LP** ) I can bring back one DARK spellcaster from my Graveyard. Return, Dark Magician!"

An arcane circle formed on the floor. Dark Magician rose from it with his arms crossed over his chest.

He glared at Antilles.

"And because I played a spell card, my Warlock's effect activates. When a spell card activates, he will inflict **1000** points of damage to your Life Points. Go, Dark Eradicator Warlock! Dark Burning Blast!"

The Warlock spun his staff, charged at Antilles, aimed and fired his magical burning attack. Antilles screamed from the pain. His Life Points dropped to **3000**.

He froze after the attack, panting heavily. "You may have taken a good chunk of my Life Points, Pharaoh, but I am still in the lead. You have barely any Life Points left."

"Let's see how confident you are when I place these three cards face down. On the field."

"I will end you this turn, Pharaoh! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack the Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

"Just as I thought," said Yami.

The dragon roared and attacked with his energy beam.

"What?" said Antilles.

"Reveal face down card, Magic Cylinder!"

Dark Magician Girl floated up into the air and two cylinders appeared on either side of her.

"NO!" shouted Antilles.

"Yes, now your attack will be deflected right back at you!"

The Dark Rebellion Dragon's attack went into one of the cylinders and came out the other.

"I activate the spell card, Ring of Defense!" shouted Antilles.

A green ring formed in front of him and started to spin, protecting him from the attack.

"This card activates when a trap card that inflicts damage to me is activated. Now, your cylinder's counterattack is useless."

Dark Eradicator Warlock charged at Antilles.

"What's the meaning of this?" he shouted.

The Warlock spun his staff and blasted Antilles with another **1000** damage.

"ARRRRGGGGH!" he bellowed in agony.

Yami chuckled. "Sorry, Antilles, but I forgot to mention that my Warlock's effect activates when EITHER of us activates a spell card."

"Did you?" sneered Antilles, grasping his heart. He fell to his knees.

"Antilles? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…it's nothing. It's just…I'm too old for duels of this caliber. If I get blasted by your Warlock again…I fear that'll do it for me."

"You should rest. Call this duel off so I can take you to a doctor."

"I cannot claim Yuri's body or the Puzzle if I don't win this game, Pharaoh."

"Antilles, you can't claim the ancient powers of Termnnia. You will only destroy yourself and all those you hold dear. Think of Alexandra!"

"I can't quit now, Pharaoh. I've come too far. I've sacrificed so much to reach this point. She deserves a younger man to love. But I want her to love no other man but me. My bloodline was tainted when my sister married that idiot from Dragon's Nest. I must see it purified."

"So that's why you do what you do with her?" Yami asked. "I know about your relationship with her, Antilles. The academy has ears and eyes. Not to mention one of my friends is of the House of the Turtledove."

"Gardner," spat Antilles. "Her friendship really is her greatest weapon."

"Keeping the line pure? Is that why you make love to your niece?"

"Yes. I want to establish a dynasty that could last a thousand years, Pharaoh. After you, Gabriele, and Antar ousted our family from the throne we have lived in shambles. My blood, married off to other Houses. The Dragonheart legacy is fading, slowly, but surely, Pharaoh."

"So why have you done nothing about your other children? What makes Alexandra so special, Antilles?"

"Because…she is not the flesh and blood of my sister and step-brother, Pharaoh. Alexandra was not birthed like a regular human being."

"What?"

"I gave birth to her. I hatched her."

"Hatched her?"

"Yes. Alexandra was born from a dragon's egg, Pharaoh. A golden dragon's egg."

"Alexandra is one of the Golden Eggs of Andelera?"

"Yes. She was the only egg I could keep safe from the grasps of you, your friends, and your missing lover. The woman with the scent of strawberries. Yvonne was her name was it not?"

"Yvonne. Don't speak her name to me, Antilles."

"Did I strike a nerve, Pharaoh?" Antilles chuckled. "Yes. Alexandra is not my niece. She is not my daughter. She is the key to my legacy. And my desire is to keep her pure. Pure from the likes of any man who comes her way."

"That's why she killed every prince and lordling who came her way?" said Yami. "You instructed her to do so."

"Yes. And though she laid with Yuri in the academy, they did not consummate their marriage. I thought, mayhaps, it would make my plan better if they did. Possibly squeeze in a little of The Conqueror's divinity into her child, but Alexandra knew better. My perfect girl."

"And her Black Dragon Knights," said Yami.

"They were in her egg," said Antilles. "Alexandra does not know it, but she can summon them just like Lady Avi. Another missing egg."

"Avi is one of the eggs too?"

"Indeed she is. I scoured all of Normandia looking for her. I learned she was hidden in a forest by the Dragon Knights of Felgrand. So, I burned it down. She must have hatched in the fire in a secret location, for I began to hear rumors of a girl from nowhere. I could never find her. I figured those born of the golden eggs had the gift to summon dragons, so I kept Alexandra's gift a secret all these years, until Avellana was ready to use hers. Sure enough, she did. No doubt she is the strongest egg of the clutch now that Slifer the Sky Dragon has taken her side. But she is a tough girl to find. Now I hear rumors of a girl who can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragons. No doubt she's the third missing egg. But I'll find her wherever she is."

"Antilles, stop this duel and tell me more. Have you not heard? Orcs are preparing for war in the Black Continent. There are whispers of a great evil returning. We can find the rest of the eggs together! If we keep fighting one another like this, they will destroy us all. Join me."

"I know of the evil returning in the Black Continent, Pharaoh. And it's going to take more than just dragon summoning mages to stop them. With that body and your Puzzle, I will be the hero Termnnia needs to slay the Great Evil."

"Antilles, it won't work. Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!"

"It's your turn, Pharaoh. Make your move."

 **High King Hector of the Diamond Throne**

* * *

"All hail, Hector Raul Santiago Ironclaw!" cried out a Platinum Priest. "Master of the Diamond Throne. Wielder of the Divine and Ancient Beasts. Lord of Men. High King of Termnnia and all Her kingdoms."

The people of Rasaay cheered once High King Hector stepped out into the sunlight onto the balcony towards the podium where he was to make his speech. He was clad in gold armor plates and a white cloth-of-gold cape. He was so short he had to go up a small stepladder to reach the podium. The Millennium Eye glistened.

The Platinum Priest stepped aside and bowed when the High King walked past him.

He down at a crowd of thousands in the Spire's courtyard. They waved banners with the colors of his house. Francine stood beside him in an armored gown with metalwork cuffs and collar. Alexandra and Rose were behind him in matching blue gowns holding bouquets in their hands. Jocelia and Tiberius followed after them with Cecelia trailing them.

Jocelia looked at her. "Mommy?" she squeaked.

"Stop staring at me you silly girl!" Cecelia growled and swept passed her.

"My people!" Hector shouted into the microphone. "A dark cloud as enveloped our beautiful continent. A rebellion, thought to be quelled, has struck back fiercely and violently. Days ago, Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda the Summoner of Dragons..."

BOOOO! Went the crowd. Hector held out his hands to pacify the angry crowd.

"What's going on?" Tiberius whispered into Alexandra's ear.

"High King Hector is going to tell the people about a plot by Yuri's friends," Alexandra answered.

"A plot?"

"He's going to tell them that they were the ones who ordered the Sisterhood to kill Yuri so they could appoint Pegasus onto the Diamond Throne."

"Lies," said Rose. "He's going to make the people turn against Termnnia's greatest heroes and there's nothing we can do about it."

"It should stay that way," said Alexandra. "Lest you want your head chopped off like Maximillion Pegasus."

Hector, meanwhile, felt satisfied for the hate he had created for Avi and the Princes.

"Yes. The Summoner of Dragons, thought to have been going to her wedding was actually planning a rescue of the traitors. Jon Jahangir of Riftgaard. Jaeyoung Shim son of the Emperor of Uzume. Anastasio Trevelyan of Monde. And Phoenix Lockheart the Arch-Mage of the Citadel. In her act of treason, she murdered Stefan Ungard the King of the North and stole my Divine Beasts, for she used one of them, the honorable Slifer the Sky Dragon, to destroy the capital city of Lionhold. And she caused the Divine Beasts to attack Ancalagon the Black Mountain. Her spell over my beasts has killed thousands of innocent people. Men. Women. Children were not even spared from her malice. Families have been torn apart. A culture ruined by hatred and intolerance."

The crowd shouted at Hector, demanding Avi's head.

"It is with a heavy heart, that I take control of Naralia and the North. And doing so I give birth to a new and stronger Termnnia than ever before. No longer will borders divide us. No longer will we be ruled by petty kings who would take any chance they can get to steal what is not rightfully theirs as we have no doubt have seen with the traitorous princes of the Old Alliance. I will bring us all together. By my order, it is with great pleasure that I unite all the people of the land in the first Termnnian EMPIRE!"

The people cheered.

"And with I at the helm as your new Emperor," Hector roared over their cheers, "we will put an end to Avi and her allies and send the Orcs back into the abyss. But I cannot do this alone. Citizens of the Termnnian Empire will you help me REBUILD THIS WORLD!"

Another thunderous cheer from the people.

 _All hail the Emperor! All hail the Emperor! All hail the Emperor!_

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

A phone started buzzing. Yami checked his pockets but it wasn't his.

"Pardon me," said Antilles. He took one out of a pocket in his coat. "A gift from Alexandra. It sure makes sending messages so much easier. Ah, what a good bit of news. The Termnnian Empire has officially been formed."

"Termnnian Empire?" said Yami.

"Yes. And now Lady Avi. The Princes and all your friends will be hunted down as you all have been labeled as enemies of the Emperor."

"Termnnia has always been ruled by a High King!" said Yami.

"Not anymore, Pharaoh. Things have changed. And you and your friends fail to see that change. You started the rebellion against Hector. You could not just let it slide."

"I'm the one you want Antilles!" Yami shouted. "Leave my friends alone!"

"It's too late for that. Hector now controls the West. The North and the East. Your friends and hundreds of other rebellious Houses are all that stand against us and the South. But rest assured, when I control this body and find the rest of the Ancient Beasts, they will be decimated."

Antilles!" shouted Yami.

"It's your move, Pharaoh!" Antilles said, grasping his chest.

"I draw," said Yami. "First I play, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Then I will overlay Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to Xyz Summon Ebon Illusion Magician! And that's another **1000** points deducted from your Life Points."

Yami told his Warlock to hold off on his attack. He was concerned for Antilles health, nevertheless, Antilles still lost his points reducing him to **2000**.

 **Ebon Illusion Magician**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100  
**

 **LV 7**

"Then, I will remove one Xyz Material from my magician to special summon Yugi's Dark Magician!"

Ebon Illusion Magician gave his staff a spin which made a metallic whir when he did. He created an arcane circle from which the black armored Dark Magician came out of to jump onto the field.

"Another one?" said Antilles. "I thought you only had one."

"And now, I will attack your dragon with Dark Magician. Go, Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician began his attack.

"You're insane!" shouted Antilles. "You're handing me the match with his attack!"

"Don't be so sure, Antilles," said Yami. "For my Ebon Illusion Magician's effect activates. When a normal spellcaster-type monster attacks, my Ebon Illusion Magician allows me to select one card on your field and banish it!"

"No!" shouted Antilles.

"Ebon Illusion Magician!" cried Yami. "Silence Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The magician spun his staff and slammed it into the ground, creating a fissure from which a purple light emanated from. The dragon screeched and fell in.

"MY DRAGON!" Antilles cried. The fell to his knees puffing and wheezing. The rush and thrill of the duel was too much for him.

"Antilles,"

"My chest..." Antilles grumbled. "I can't breathe."

"I can't stop now," said Yami. "I gave you a chance to save yourself but you left me no choice."

"No, you can't!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi!"

"Yami, you can't do this, you could really hurt him. We have to stop this duel and help him."

"Don't be a fool, Yugi! Think of all the friends we lost because of him. Think of Yuri! He'd still be in the Diamond Throne if it weren't for him."

"His death has been prophesied, spirit," said Yugi. 'His death at the hands of the Sisterhood was doomed to happen the moment he was born. Spare him, Yami, we are not murderers. Maybe we can take him as prisoner."

"Yugi! That is a request I cannot fulfill. Perhaps if you would have told Yuri where the Ancient Beasts were, Termnnia would have been spared the likes of Hector and this filth."

"Spirit?"

"Antilles, my Dark Magician will attack you directly. You lose Antilles! With this attack, I sentence you to die! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Hyyya! grunted Dark Magician, leaping into the air and charging his attack.

"No!" Antilles shouted. "Activate trap card, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!"

"No, not the swords!" shouted Yami.

"By paying **1000** of my Life Points, I can negate your Magician's attack. And, since it is your turn, I will banish it from my field, preventing you from attacking me directly this turn."

"It's your move, Antilles."

"And it will be the one I need to finish you off, Pharaoh. Draw!" He smirked when he saw what he drew. He stood up, hand still grasping his chest. "This is the end for you, Pharaoh. I summon Armageddon Knight! And then, from my hand, I special summon Kagetokage! And Xyz Summon another Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"NO!"

The beast came back and stared him down.

"Then I will remove two Xyz Material monsters to cut the attack of your Dark Eradicator Warlock in half, and my dragon will gain those attack points."

Dark Eradicator Warlock fell to his knees, feeling his strength get weakened. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared feeling the lost energy being transferred to him.

"But my dragon will not be staying with us for long, because I use the spell card, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!"

"You forget, Antilles, my Warlock may have been weakened, but his effect will still activate."

"I know which is why I activate my trap card, Numinous Healer. This will increase my Life Points by 1000 when I take damage. Your Warlock may still damage me, but I will remain in the game, Pharaoh! Now, as I was saying, my spell will turn my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon into the Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon started to glow. Then, something more sinister took his place. The creature had long wings with patterns like a stained glass window. It hard pinkish-purple orbs on its back and wings and white bony armor plating on its arms, legs, chest, neck, and tail.

 **Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

 **LV 5**

"Now, for his special abilities, abilities he earns when he has Dark Rebllion Xyz Dragon for an Xyz Material. I can remove it to reduce the attack points of one monster you have on the field to 0. And I choose your Ebon Illusion Magician!"

The magician grunted when he lost his strength.

"My magician!" cried Yami. "Oh no!"

"And now my Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon will gain attack points equal to the points he stole from your monster increasing his strength to **5500**!"

The dragon roared gaining its strength.

"I will now attack your pathetic Magician and end this duel. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, attack and silence the Ebon Illusion Magician!"

Yami braced himself. The dragon attacked, blasting the magician into nothing.

"I win," said Antilles. "What?"

The dust settled. Yami still stood.

"It can't be. How are you still standing?"

"I discarded my Kuriboh from my hand," said Yami. "And now, any damage I take this turn is reduced to 0."

"I will end my turn," said Antilles.

"It all comes down to this," said Yami. "Heart of the cards...guide me. One last time. For the sake of all my friends. For the memory of all we have lost. For the hope for a brighter future."

[Passionate Duelist]

He shut his eyes. Then he raised his arm holding out his thumb, index, and middle finger, his drawing fingers, and placed them on the top card of his deck.

"Everyone is counting on me."

He saw Joey, Tea, Tristan and little Yugi putting their hands together with the Mark of Friendship that Tea drew on their hands the first time they met Kaiba so many years ago.

Avi smiled at him from a golden throne in a chapel with colored windows. Ser Gerhalos looked at him and gave a nod as wings sprouted from his back.

He then saw Jon, Ryon, Stas, Michael, Marcel, Jaeyoung, Phoenix, and Ricky; perched on her shoulder. They gave him a thumbs up and cheered silently while in a world of white.

He grinned seeing Evelyn, and Dancer atop a hill with wild flowers against a white sky. Evelyn was waving at him and Dancer bowed.

Then he could see Mai, Serenity, and Ribbon. The three of them bowed, dressed in angelic gowns as they were in a church of some sort.

Gabriel, his loving wife Luvia at his side with the lovable High King Antar hovering over them and embracing them in a large hug.

"I can sense you're all with me," Yami said smiling.

"Feel their hope," said Yugi. "Feel their strength."

"Pharaoh..."

"Who?" said Yami.

He then saw a figure in armor coming towards him from a light. There was a thunderous roar. A roar that was familiar. Black Tyranno.

"Let's go, Pharaoh," the figure said. "It's time for the hero to be born again. Let's take the Enemy out together."

"Yuri?"

The figure held out his hand.

"Let's do this...one last time...so I can rest."

"Yuri..."

He came into view at last. Yuri was smiling at him. Six, bright, white wings came out of his back. His jet black hair waved in the wind. He was dressed in white robes that flowed like wind on the mountain.

"Thank you for everything, Pharaoh. If really wish to seek answers to your past. Go to the Land of the Sun. There, you will discover your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"You helped me achieve mine. Now I will help you with yours. Zorc Necrophades will return soon, My King. We're going to need you and all my friends if we wish him destroyed."

"YURI!" Yugi cried, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Yugi," said Yami.

"Don't leave, Yuri!" Yugi called out again. "We need you."

"I have already fulfilled my task, Yugi" said Yuri. "I was the soul of a warrior, brave and willing to give my flesh and blood to the Hero of Horakhty."

"Who?" Yami cried out.

"My friend Ren will seek out the hero, don't worry. You must go to Sobek. First, travel to White Harbor. There, find Ishizu. She's waiting for you."

"I understand," Yami said as tears flowed down his purple eyes and streamed down his face. "Thank you. For everything."

"I should be thanking you, Pharaoh. I just have one request."

"What? Anything."

"Take care of her."

Yami paused for a moment and nodded.

"Now, use the card you drew to end this duel and let me rest at last."

"I draw!" shouted Yami.

"Yuri..." sobbed Yugi.

"Goodbye you guys," Yuri said disappearing into the light. Black Tyranno roared one last time and followed his master into the Gardens.

"Antilles, in the name of High King Daveed 'Yuri' Wallcroft Delgado, Master of the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts, Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all Her kingdoms. I bid you destroyed! I tribute Dark Eradicator Warlock and Dark Magician to summon Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!"

Antilles gasped in shock.

"I was so close..." he babbled to himself. "Alexandra...my love...I failed you."

Gandora-X destroyed everything on field and inflicted damage to Antilles equal to the highest ATK among the monsters destroyed. The beast shout out laser from red orbs all over its body to create a dazzling multi-directional laser attack that shattered Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon and inflicted 5500 damage to Antilles, knocking him to the other side of the crypt.. But, Yami was not done yet.

The duel was over, but, Antilles still needed to be punished. Gandora-X gave him a walloping for good measure, until Antilles fell on the floor and remained forever still.

"We did it," said Yugi.

"Yugi!" said Yami. "Look, the body!"

The Platinum Knight was suddenly looming below the coffin holding Yuri's body.

"It's him!" said Yugi.

The knight walked up the stone steps and drew his sword. Antilles awoke, blood dripping from his forehead.

"NO!" he roared. "You will not take my destiny from me!"

He drew a knife and charged at the knight. Yami drew his sword and charged after Antilles, then stuck his blade into Antilles' back.

Antilles gasped for air and fell to the floor after Yami took his blade out of the body.

Meanwhile, the knight held out his sword. Over Yuri's heart.

"NO!" shouted Yami.

The knight jabbed his sword into Yuri's chest. A vortex of light shrouded the knight. His armor started to bend and moan. His cloak ripped to pieces. The flesh on Yuri's body deteriorated and seemed to fly off the bone into the knight's armor. Even the bone started to vanish into the knight.

"What have you done!" shouted Yami.

The knight said nothing and his armor fell, scattering all over the floor. All that remained of Yuri's body was dust. The temple started to crumble.

"We have to go!" cried Yugi.

Yami nodded and followed Yugi out of the temple. Outside, the golden armored dragons turned into orbs of light that flew into the pillar that came out of the crypt.

The God Cards roared and disappeared in a shower of glittering lights.

"ARVAS!" shouted Yami.

The dragon returned to pick them up.

"Hurry, my friends!" Arvas called. "This mountain looks like it's going to collapse."

Yami jumped onto the dragon's neck and held on tight as Arvas took off into the sky.

"Take care of her," said Yugi. "What did Yuri mean?" Yugi asked. "Was he talking about Avi?"

"No," said Yami. "She was not the one he mentioned."

"Then who?" Yugi asked.

"I will tend to that matter," said Yami. "Right now we must head for the port to Sobek and meet with Ishizu."

"You think she might fill us in on how that Shadow Lady got the Millennium Necklace?"

"Perhaps," said Yami. "All questions we have, hopefully she can answer them."

"What about the others?" Yugi asked. "We have to go back and tell them."

"There is no time, I'm afraid. Arvas, drop me off at White Harbor. I'll be on my own from here on out."

"You are sure?" Arvas asked. "Termnnia needs you, Spirit."

"Termnnia already has its hero," said Yami. "But that hero will need my help. And what help will I be if I do not unlock the secrets of my past? Send word to Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Duke with your Kuriboh, Yugi. Tell them to meet us in White Harbor. It's a three day ride from Gold Clock."

"What about the others?" Yugi asked. "We can't do this alone."

"We're never alone, Yugi. We'll always have them by our sides."

"Will we ever see them again, Pharaoh?"

"We might," said Yami. "Someday."

Arvas roared and then soared farther north flying high above the clouds.

"So, Yuri's tale is over?" said Yugi.

"Oh no," said Yami. "It's far from over. His story...has hardly begun."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

The sun had set over the mountains. Its light faded, washing the sky in black and the stars dotted the inky abyss while Luvia and her twin sisters rose up to bathe the world in silver.

"I jist got dis here letter," said Joey, to the collection of lords and ladies of Thara, Katina, Lorin, and Monde, the last alliance of the Southern Kingdoms. They gathered around a wooden table in a balcony overlooking the town of Gold Clock.

"My pal. Yug, is goin' to Sobek, and my friends and I are to go with him."

Avi felt like someone lit a fire in her stomach when she heard those words. Again, Yugi and his friends were going to leave her.

"However, dis castle and all its resources will go to da leader dis here council decides worthy to lead dis alliance."

"Why has Yugi chosen to go to Sobek?" asked the lord of Red Oak.

"Yugi's business is not why we are here," said Yusei. "We are here to decide what to do about this Empire that has been built and means to crush us. Not to mention the Covenant gathers forces in Balodrum to reclaim what's theirs and possibly take all of Termmnia."

"He's right," said Stas. "Hector thinks he has united Termnnia with his empire, but in reality he has divided us even further. We need to overthrow Hector's ass off the Diamond Throne and put a leader worthy of leading this beautiful kingdom."

"But who?" asked Jon.

"I could!" said the lord of the Blue Isles. "I have the men. The ships. My dragon brigade is the toughest in the land and my Navy can patrol our seas..."

"You?" spat Duke.

"You're dragon brigade was the last to depart when Yuri gathered the armies of the Old Alliance. The Snail King is what they called you."

The lords began to argue with one another.

Avi grimaced.

"I say piss on all of you," said Stas, getting up from his seat. "Brothers," he said, referring to Jaeyoung and Jon. "Do you remember Yuri's last words before we left him?"

The two of them paused.

"There is only one person in this council who I will bend the knee to," said Stas. He turned, drew his sword and pointed it at Avi.

"Me?"

"Her?" said the lord of the Blue Isles. "She's a woman!"

"And your point is?" asked Stas.

"I have men. dragon riders. Ships..."

"And she has True Dragons and a God, your argument is invalid. Avi was the one Yuri said to look after, and I will see to it that she is taken care of and receives the title she deserves."

Stas got on one knee.

"The Queen of Termnnia!" he shouted.

Jaeyoung stood from his chair and raised his blade. "The Queen of Termnnia!" he shouted as well.

Jon nodded at Avi. He bore hard feelings against her, but she did save him and is friends and his love from the clutches of Stefan. And...she had Slifer the Sky Dragon as her new Summon. He drew his sword, pointed it at her and bowed.

"The Queen of Termnnia!" he shouted. "HAIL!"

Yusei did the same. "The Queen of Termnnia!" he called out.

Joey drew his sword and knelt. "Da Queen of Termnnia!"

The lord of the Blue Isles was hesitant, but even he knew when he lost. "The Queen of Termnnia. All hail Avi! Queen of the Last Alliance!"

"All hail the Queen of the Last Alliance!" shouted Tristan. "Avellana, the Queen of Termnnia!"

"THE QUEEN OF TERMNNIA! THE QUEEN OF TERMNNIA! THE QUEEN OF TERMNNIA!"

Avi stood up to show she accepted their wishes. Though, she felt her legs and butt wanting to stay put, for a part of her did not want the title as leader of the alliance and future Queen. But these men and their people needed hope. They needed a hero. They needed a leader. And she was the one they chose.

She had come a long way. She started off as the girl from nowhere. She was a timid tavern wench who was paraded around as meat. Then, she became a Summoner. A warrior among her people. Now she was a queen soon to be the High Queen.

THE QUEEN OF TERMNNIA! THE QUEEN OF TERMNNIA! THE QUEEN OF TERMNNIA!

 _Yuri...I won't let you down_


	113. The Birth of an Empire

**A Drunken Lier**

* * *

With the forging of the new empire, the streets of Rasaay were filled with celebration. In the peasant quarters, dubbed the La Rue de Merde, by a nobleman from Monde, on the first level at the foot of the Mountain of the Kings, there was an outdoor tavern which made use of a large alleyway that hardly anyone used. Red awnings shielded the patrons from the sun and the elements. A band played music by a balcony with an iron guard that overlooked the Bay of Kings. Palm trees decorated with paper lanterns stood on every corner of the alleyway. The initials of lovers were carved on them.

The kitchens were on the first floor of an apartment building where a woman by the name of Old Bags Bertha, cooked the food and served the drinks with her granddaughter, Maisey, a fair-faced girl of twenty, who would serve the patrons their food and drinks.

She had her late father's sword sheathed on her back to defend herself, and if that failed they had a Silver Fang chained to the corner. He was fed table scraps, but often fed on the flesh of those foolish enough to think they could harass Old Bags Bertha's granddaughter. It also couldn't be helped that Bertha was a former student of the Citadel and high ranking member of the Rassay Mage's Guild and Pendulum Guild, a guild of duelists who specialized in Pendulum monsters, so she knew quite a bit of magic.

A small Yu-Gi-Oh tournament was taking place by a lonely corner with a pot of seventeen silver swords, two gold Star Chips, and a gold rare Dark Magician Girl card on the line.

But, most of the attention was focused on a well-built Redborne from the upper levels of the mountain who loved to come down to the peasant quarters to boast about his wealth and spread gossip about the royal family.

He wore his best garments. His jet-black hair puffed up in a small afro and his waxed mustachios shined brightly in the afternoon sun.

"So, there they came," he said, so drunk he could barely stand. A tankard of ale in one hand and a pretty wench on his lap. "The crown jewels of the kingdom, excuse me, Empire is now? Anyways, there they were, Alexandra Von Klause; the mighty Slayer of Lords and Princes, and the voluptuous Rose of North Point the Princess of Frogs. Both! Both! Naked as they day they were born. Tits and ass in the air jiggling all over the place."

He shook his body.

The patrons laughed and howled.

"Hector is quite the boy," laughed the butcher, visiting the tavern for lunch. "Too young to grow hairs on his cock and yet he has two beautiful women at his whim."

"Four if you count that Shadow Lady by his side," said the liar. "And that blonde, who some say is the ghost of Cecelia Pegasus."

Boo! Went the patrons.

"I say it's someone else," said the shoe cobbler, helping himself to a meal of roast duck crusted with herbs. "There is no way that woman who aided in the execution of Pegasus is his departed wife."

"Either way, Hector's quite possibly the luckiest boy in Termnnia having so much beauty surrounding him," said the local alchemist.

"The God Cards and the Red Dragon Crown can do that to man," said the liar. "But, like I said, they came parading into the courtroom. Their bums glittering with gold dust. I'd be a very rich man, richer than the Emperor himself if I had nuggets that size, lemme tell you."

Another laugh from the patrons. The wench on the liar's lap rolled her eyes not believing a word that came out of his mouth. Still, it was ten copper pennies to sit on his lap, another three silver swords to please him later that night, so she tolerated it.

"They came in carrying the cards of Emperor Hector," the liar continued. "Rose holding a plaque with the Ancient Beast prowling out by the mountains, Ancalagon. And Alexandra with a plaque holding the three God Cards themselves. Now, poor Rose, she was as timid as a pup. You could see it in her eyes, poor thing."

He said this feigning sympathy for her.

Another ring of laughter.

The liar continued with his story. "But, Alexandra, that girl had her head held high, try saying that five times fast! And I swear! I swear to the Goddesses, she looks my way, stops, and gives a smile."

"Oooooo!" hooted the patrons.

"She stopped?" asked a traveling knight. "That's bollocks!"

"You weren't there, Ser," said the liar. "Ask anybody, Alexandra stopped. Now, some may tell you that it was to comfort poor Rose, but she was lookin' my way and then she gives me a little wink she does."

He winked five times, nodding his head left to right so all could see his gesture.

"Are you saying she fancied you?"

"That she did, but word on the street is, she fancies her uncle, Antilles. They have their duels under the sheets many times from what my sources tell me. And, personally, I don't blame the poor girl one bit because from what I hear…dear High King Yuri was about…" He waved his pinky. "Nine or ten inches shy of her fancy, eh?"

'Whooooa!" followed by more laughter. One man pounded the table.

When the liar was done with lunch and his story, he brought the wench into a dark alleyway where he kissed her and fondled her. He tore open her ragged dress to expose her breasts and buried his face into them making her moan.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Bugger off!" said the liar.

He noticed the wench stopped making noises and began to breathe heavily not out of lust, but out of fear.

He turned around slowly.

Two Ca-Jai, the cat folk of the southern lands were looking down at him. One was of the Teegrai, the tigerfolk of the Crescent Islands and the other was a Leogai, the lion folk, except he was black all over, even his mane. Two gold braids fell on either side of his face. His yellowish-green eyes staring into the liar's as if burning a hole with a laser.

The Teegrai warrior had a mane of white with a tinge of orange and black on the roots and he wore plate of polished steel while the Leogai wore a colossal set of engraved black armor.

"Are you Ma-Yeek?" the Teegrai asked.

"I am," responded the liar. "Who are you?"

Without warning, the Leogai stepped forward and ripped the liar's arms off. The Teegrai then smashed his head with his hands without effort.

The wench was covered in gore. She screamed and ran away.

The two cat-folk warriors left the body to rot and then proceeded on their journey to the Spire of the Kings to meet with their new boss. Alexandra.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

Francine stormed into Alexandra's room. She and Rose were having a small duel by their window.

"Toadally Awesome," said Rose, slapping her monster onto the field. "My new card. A gift from the Xyz Master's Guild of Emboldor."

"Good card," said Alexandra, pretending Francine did not come into the room. "I've had the Synchro Master's Guild and the Fusion Master's Guild try to buy me over into their faction with shiny cards."

"They came at me hard this morning," said Rose, sliding cards from one zone to the next with the various effects she was activating this turn with her frog monsters.

"I heard young Master Yusaku is going to start a guild of his own soon," Alexandra took a sip of her strong sweet tea.

"It would be rather strange if he brought it here," said Rose, sending Alexandra's Black Dragon Paladin to the Graveyard. "Link Summoning seems so technological. Something that should stay to the East."

Alexandra finally looked up at Francine. "Can I help you?"

"Where is she?" Francine asked.

"Who?" Alexandra asked back, rather rudely. "If you're looking for the girl who hatched from the golden egg, I fear you are wasting your time. You cannot see her for she is sleeping."

"Lady Jocelia! Where is she?"

"Oh, her? Was she not in her room?"

"Don't play coy with me, Your Grace," said Francine. "Emperor Hector needs her in court."

"I know," said Alexandra. "I know why she's needed."

"Then I suppose you know your lord-uncle Ser Rommel Dragonheart has arrived."

"If Hector thinks…"

"Emperor Hector!" Francine corrected her. "You will do well to remember that, lest you wish to find yourself with the same fate as Pegasus."

"The Emperor will not have her!" said Alexandra.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

Alexandra took a deep breath and explained. "With Duelist Kingdom without a ruler, that leaves Jocelia as the Queen of the Island. But that assassin, Cecelia, removed all rights to the Red Throne leaving Jocelia with nothing. However…"

"What?" Rose asked.

Francine made a sinister smirk. "Ser Rommel has agreed to give Jocelia the rights back to the castle under the condition that she marries him."

"What?" said Rose. "How old is this Ser Rommel?"

"He turned fifty-seven last week," said Alexandra.

"Disgusting!" shouted Rose. "Jocelia can't marry him! She's a child!"

"She is at the age to marry," said Francine. "And Ser Rommel has agreed not to consummate the marriage until she's had her first bleeding, which will be very soon. They will wed tonight and sail for Duelist Kingdom on the morrow."

"You can't!" said Alexandra.

"This is the order of the Emperor. If you do not reveal her, I will have your heads, queen or no queen."

"She's hiding in my room," said Alexandra, defeated.

"I've checked your quarters. She is not there."

"I have a tapestry depicting my battle in Bell Hills. There is a switch behind it that leads to my secret library. She's hiding in there. Please, don't do this to her…"

"SILENCE!" Francine shouted and dashed out the door and shut it behind her.

"What kind of idiots did your House put into power, Alexandra?" shouted Rose in disbelief.

"I don't know, but my plan grows dire. If I don't do something soon, Jocelia will be wed and odds are I'll never see her again. I've got to get her out of here. I meant to get her out of Rassay sooner, but with this whole Empire nonsense, my plans have been delayed. It has to be done tonight!"

Ding! Ding! Went Alexandra's phone. She got a message.

When she read it, Alexandra picked up her cards and dashed for the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"My champions have arrived," said Alexandra. "Two Ca-Jai warriors. I personally hired them to look after the girl…and us."

"Will you go see her?" Rose asked.

"I am," said Alexandra. She turned and left and made her way down many levels of the castle to the room where the girl rested.

She went inside and found the girl sitting up on her bed. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"Hello," said Alexandra.

The girl did not respond. She had been cleaned by looks of the silkiness of her reddish-black hair. Her eyes were glowing like two fiery pits.

Alexandra sat at the edge of the bed and patted her hand.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Don't be frightened. Do you know where you are?"

"Ieth to'et ünderast yeth," she said, shaking her head in confusion.

"Oh!" Alexandra cried in shock. "You speak in the language of the dragons? Curses, I don't know how to converse in their tongues. Do you know how to speak in Common?"

"Welost ost yeth? Weyna ante ieth orna?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand a word you're saying."

She saw cards on the night table. Something she had never seen before.

"Are those yours?" she asked. "Can I see it?"

This the girl understood. She nodded.

Alexandra examined the cards.

"Odd," she said. "These beasts are strange. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon? My uncle has this card. Where did you get these?"

"They were on her when she was born," said a familiar voice.

Alexandra turned her head and saw Antilles standing by the door. He was bandaged up and walked on a cane. The damage from his duel with Yami Yugi.

"UNCLE!" she cried out and embraced him, gently for he was sore all over.

"How did you escape?"

"Cecelia saved me just before the temple collapsed. I am lucky Yugi didn't hit anything important when he stuck me with his sword."

"The traitor!"

"We will see he faces justice for what he has done, my sweet, but, I'm sorry. I failed you. I lost the match that would have won me the body."

"I don't care what body you are in, uncle, so long as you are here with me that is all that matters."

"My sweet girl," Antilles said kissing the top of her head. "I believe you have met your sister, Alexandra? I named her Axia, after the dragon your aunt once flew before the fall of our House."

"My sister?" Alexandra asked.

Antilles sat down with her and explained of her birth from an egg like Axia.

"What?" Alexandra asked standing up and backing away.

"I know it sounds absurd," Antilles said, trying to calm her. "But it is the truth."

"I was born of a dragon egg like her?"

"Yes, and like Lady Avi, you have the gift to summon dragons. The dragons in your deck."

"My Black Dragon Knights?"

"Indeed. If we are to defeat Lady Avi and her rebellion against us, you will need to learn to master your gift. Both of you."

Alexandra looked at Axia.

"She's going to learn how to speak in the Common tongue first."

"I know," said Antilles. "She will learn in due course. For now, let her get used to her new life. She was just born from what I heard."

* * *

 **Denethon**

* * *

Denethon the Black slowly walked into his main chambers where his assassins would be awaiting him sitting on their thrones of black, jagged iron in the center of their dark citadel.

The remaining members of the Sisterhood stood as he entered the circle of thrones. They bowed until his made his way to his throne of crystal. He sat down and said, "Sit."

They obeyed and sat down. In their hands, they held glass goblets filled with a neon green beverage. Two of the thrones remained empty. Both girls killed by Yuri and the Conqueror.

"What news?" asked Denethon. "Wait, we are missing someone."

Black smoke slithered from the window and then floated over the throne beside Denethon. Cecelia had arrived. She cleared her throat and sat down and crossed her legs.

"You're late." Denethon was displeased.

"I was busy rescuing your lap dog," said Cecelia.

"How is he?"

"He'll live," Cecelia poured herself a glass of the neon green drink. Antilles was a fool to think he could harness the power of the Hero so easily."

"We all were fools to think Yuri would have been killed off so easily," said Denethon. "I fear we have unleashed an even greater power than ever before with Yuri's blood."

"Master Bakura was right to be weary," said one of the assassins. "If only Ally would have listened to him, she would not have been so brash as to fight him on Halloween night, shattering the pendant and releasing the Spirit of the Conqueror from his prison."

"Something went wrong with the ritual after the Pharaoh and Antilles had their duel," said Denethon. "I could feel it. Narmodolus vanished into thin air and Yuri's body was destroyed."

"So what do we have to worry about now?" asked Delphi, the blue-haired assassin. "Yuri's flesh and bone are gone and the Spirit is no more."

"We have much to worry about," said Cecelia. "There is a great power still lurking in Termnnia. Yuri and Narmondolus are possibly out there."

"That can't be!" said a short-haired assassin with bright green eyes. "You're telling me Yuri is still alive! And Narmondolus! Norman! Whatever you want to call him. How can he walk if he has no body to use?"

"It is complicated, sisters," said Cecelia, taking a sip of her drink. "But, I have found a few souls, who could help us in this aspect."

"Miss me?" someone with a cold voice said from the darkness.

"It can't be!" said Denethon.

The spirit of the Millennium Ring had come back. And he was using Bakura's body.

"I thought…" said Denethon.

"You thought what?" Bakura said, spawning a red laser blade from the palm of his hand. "That you left me for dead in that cemetery? You could have saved the Reaper of the Cards a most horrifying death."

He walked towards him.

"How did you get the boy's body back?" asked Denethon.

"He is a weak child, but nevertheless he is young and the right host for me. So long as Bakura carries the Millennium Ring, he is not safe from me."

He raised his weapon ready to strike when suddenly a short assassin with pigtails teleported in front of Denethon and held up two large Katars of darkness made solid that stopped Bakura's attack.

Bakura held up his free hand and used it summon a horrible beast called Diabound Kernal

The creature slashed at her and she blocked each strike with one hand effortlessly.

"Impressive," said Bakura.

"Enough," she said emotionlessly.

"Indeed," said Cecelia. "I brought you back here to help us, not fight against us. You will have your revenge of Denethon soon."

"What!" Denethon spat.

"You're an Eyar, are you not? I'm sure you can take him on."

"But not now," said Bakura. "It was a long journey and I have not the strength to fight your pretty assassins. It's time you removed their leashes, Denethon. The Hero of Termnnia has been born, and we need to find him and the rest of the Ancient Beasts for that brat of puppet you control. The Dark Lord's return is imminent, and so long as this Hero walks the earth, the Goddess of Darkness will never have her dream fulfilled and see her greatest child reborn."

"Zorc?" said Cecelia.

"Yes," a figure said coming out of the darkness. He was a tall man wearing purple robes trimmed with gold and tall matching hat.

"Who…" began Denethon.

"I am Heishin!" said the Eldori man. He bowed.

"I invited him here," said Cecelia.

"And you have made a wise choice, My Lady, for I have the perfect weapon to help rid us of both this Hero and the Spirit of the Puzzle. However, I am going to need all the Millennium Items to do that."

"You want my ring?" Bakura sneered.

"And my Millennium Rod," said a dark and metallic voice.

"Can it be?" Bakura said looking around.

The voice cackled. A came from a shadow on the floor which slithered to the center of the thrones. It rose and formed a diabolical Eldori man with tan skin, spiked white-gold hair, and madness in his eyes.

"You?" said Bakura. "I thought the Pharaoh sent you away many years ago."

"With the coming of the Dark Lord, the shadows now pollute this world," said the creature.

"I know you," said Denethon. "Marik!"

"Oh no," said the man. "I'm the real Marik, and thanks to the Shadow Lady who stands by Emperor Hector's side, I have been reborn and am now free to walk this world once again."

"The Millennium Rod," said Heishin. "So good of you to bring it. Hand it over."

"Back off old man!" shouted Yami Marik. "My powers have returned two-fold and I itch to use them."

"How did the Shadow Lady free you?" asked Bakura. "She made no mention of you."

"She is more loyal to the Shadows than I thought," laughed Marik. "She found the Millennium Rod being used by the king of the Centaurs at the roots of the mountain, Erosed and was kind enough to return it to my weaker self. She needed me, for Marik's stupid sister is in an unrelenting search to get the Millennium Necklace back. Ishizu is not one to quit. She will never stop hunting the Shadow Lady until she gets what she wants. But now that I have returned and sent that fool Marik away, I will set out to find her myself and end her miserable existence as I did her brother and Odion."

"Well, glad to see you haven't changed, my old friend," said Bakura.

"This is all so touching," said Denthon. "But, I would like to hear about Lord Heishin's weapon."

"There is no point," said Heishin. "My plan can only work if and only if all the Millennium Items are together. But, my mages only hold one of the items. The Millennium Scales. When together, I can bring forth a warrior who once fought with Anubis and Zorc. DarkNite."

"DarkNite?" said Denethon. "I see."

"Yes," said Heishin. "Two of the items are here in my presence, which leaves the necklace, the eye, the puzzle and the key which was stolen by Master Shadi."

"Good luck finding him," said Denethon. "The man's a ghost."

"Not if you know where to start looking," said Yami Marik.

"Things look better already," Denethon said with relief.

Yami Marik smiled, flashing a vampiric grin. "With our combined forces, there won't be anyone in the world who will be able to stop us!"

 **Alexandra**

* * *

The guests poured into the throne room. A river of multi-colored tunics and dresses and plates of armor polished in steel or enameled in the favored colors of the knights who wore them. The throne room had been rebuilt to its splendor after having been damaged in the attack which knocked out Ancalagon who was now resting in the card inside Emperor Hector's deck. He wore the card around his neck in a glass card case linked with a gold chain. He sat on the Diamond Throne with a jeweled goblet in one hand and wearing his signature Witty Phantom grin whilst looking down at Ser Rommel and his wife, Jocelia Pegasus, at the head of the salt with the newlyweds.

Alexandra's Des Volstgalph, now his, guarded his right flank, now adorned in the golden-mirrored armor of the Royal Guard with the banners of Hector's new house hanging from his neck plating and the banners of the Empire hanging from his massive shoulder plates which doubled as photon cannons.

Hector rose from his throne and held out his goblet. The guests paused to let their emperor speak. He started by offering them well wishes and a long and prosperous marriage.

"To the new Lord and Lady of Duelist Kingdom!" he shouted.

"HAIL!" shouted the guests.

Ser Rommel held out his goblet and grinned. He looked down at Jocelia sitting next to him. She was looking at the ground whimpering and shivering.

"Would you like to say a few words, uncle Rommel?" Hector asked.

Ser Rommel Dragonheart stood. He was a large man, clad in black armor trimmed with red and wearing a red cape with the dragon heart encircled by a fierce Des Volstgalph. He had the blond hair of the Dragonhearts, turning a shade of silver with his age. His nose was long and pointed and his eyes glowing in silver for he had Norman blood in his veins.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," he said. "Maximillion Pegasus was many things, but never in my life did I expect him to be a traitor to the crown. His conspiring with the princes was of no doubt quite to shock to me, to all of us. Especially to my wife, Jocelia who joins us as a member of House Dragonheart."

Jocelia said nothing and continued to whimper.

"I am sick to my stomach," Alexandra said, gripping her cup. "I want to slit his throat."

"Why not have your pet do that killing?" Rose said defiantly, referring to Des Volstgalph.

"It would be wise for the both of you not to speak so treasonously," said Ser Nerrak the Tiger of the North. He was the Teegrai who smashed the head of the drunken liar earlier that day.

"These halls have ears, My Ladies," said Ser Gerennok the Claws of the Dragon. The Leogai who pulled of the same liar's arms.

"I am to understand there were three of you," said Ser Nerrak.

Alexandra looked up at him. "There are, but my sister, Axia, is to remain in the top-most keep until she learns how to control her power."

"What is to be done with those cards?" asked Rose. "The ones that were in her egg?"

"They've been split amongst our family. My uncle, Antilles, somehow had the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon already. My other uncle, Peter the Dwarf of Dragonheart, is to be given the Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, odd since Xyz was his specialty at the academy. And the Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon will go to cousin, Ser Darrien Redflayme the Knight of the Moon."

"Where is he?" asked Rose.

"The one standing by the fountain."

"Quite the good-looking fellow," said Rose, admiring Ser Darrien's armor. It reflected like a mirror and was trimmed with gold. The trim was encrusted with gems in the colors of the rainbow. He was surrounded by noblewomen, baronetesses, and princesses all professing their love to him,

"He leads my uncle Antilles' Dragon Brigade. The Riders of Dragon Rock. He flies on the back of a Labradorite Dragon, a creature said to come from the moon. And he carries a sword made from an asteroid that fell on the mountain where he found the egg of his mount."

"Impressive, I might pay him a visit."

"There will be no time for that," said Alexandra. "We have a job to do. And no man can touch you, remember? You are a wife of the Emperor of Termnnia. To lay with my cousin will see him certain death. And yours, at my hand, for I love my cousin Darrien. He's been like a brother to me."

"A thousand pardons," said Rose. "I did not mean to offend. So what are we to do with Jocelia?"

"Once the party dies down and the guests have left I will set our plan in motion. I would rather die than to see her married off to my uncle, Ser Rommel."

"I'd risk fighting a dragon to save her," said Rose. "Look at her, she's shivering with fright."

"I owe her my life after everything I've done," said Alexandra. "I did not mean for things to get so chaotic."

"The path of greed always leads to chaos, Your Grace," said Rose. "You desired the Diamond Throne. Now look at our predicament."

"I view this as nothing more than an obstacle," said Alexandra. "I still desire the Diamond Throne. One way or another, I will get what I want. And if I have to slay thousands to get it, so be it."

"Alexandra…"

"I know what I'm saying," said Alexandra, glaring poisonously at Hector. "Too long have I been used as a tool for my father and my uncle. Too long have I been played like pawn on the board. One day, Rose, one day, this world, this Termnnia, will bend its knee to me."

The party progressed long into the night. The guests remained much to Alexandra's dismay. But then, Jocelia gave a yawn and put her head down on the table. Ser Rommel looked at her and tried to wake her when Ser Tiberius came from behind their seats.

"It's past her bedtime," Tiberius said, picking up Jocelia and cradling her in his arms.

Ser Rommel shrugged and waved them both away. He wanted to stay and party.

Tiberius then looked at Alexandra and nodded his head before carrying Jocelia out of the party and into the castle.

"Let's go," said Alexandra. "Sers, you may retire," she told her Ca-Jai knights.

The beast warriors bowed and let them both leave.

Hector gave a snap of his fingers and then it was time to lock up Des Volstgalph. A passageway, recently built that led to the dragon's cage, opened behind the throne.

"What?" said Alexandra.

A squadron of knights with stun spears swarmed around the dragon and shocked him with the spears as they pushed him back.

"STOP IT!" shouted Alexandra. "Can't you see you're hurting him? STOP IT!"

"I know," said Hector. "He is quite troublesome. In time, he will obey me. Just as I have made you obey me."

De Volstgalph's mouth was shut with a chromed steel muzzle, preventing him from using his flame breath and burning the knights.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Alexandra. She rushed to the knights, but she was stopped by a wall of spears from Hector's personal guard.

Alexandra could only watch as the dragon she took care of since it was an egg was forced to succumb to the prison Hector built for him. Once he was deep inside the passageway, the gates closed.

The guests clapped. Alexandra fell to her knees, bewildered that her dragon was reduced to a mere house pet under the iron fist of Emperor Hector.

"You will pay for this!" shouted Alexandra.

"Was that a threat!" Ser Baxter shouted. He slapped her, knocking her to the ground. He grinned while drawing his sword.

"Put the sword down, Ser!" Antilles shouted. "Don't you ever harm my niece again!"

"I take orders from the Emperor, Antilles!" said Ser Baxter. "Your Eminence, permission to strike her down!"

Alexandra stood her ground.

"She's my wife, Ser Baxter!" said Hector with a laugh. "Have no worries though, she will be punished later. Come now, everyone, this is a wedding! Let us begin the bedding ceremony!"

"Your Grace," said Antilles. "Jocelia has gone to bed and Ser Rommel is under oath not to bed Lady Jocelia until she comes of age to consummate the wedding."

"Let them do it now!" laughed Hector. "I am Emperor am I not? Everyone, let's begin the bedding. Sers and Lords grab Lady Jocelia and…"

Antilles stood from his seat. The party died down and the music stopped. He walked up the steps to the Diamond Throne and looked down at the Emperor.

"You would allow your subjects to commit atrocities?" he asked.

"I am the Emperor, I can do whatever I want!"

"Any man who screams out 'I am the Emperor' is truly no Emperor. And with a mindset like that, you will not be Emperor for long."

Antilles said this so coldly and with such authority that it made Hector shrink in his throne.

"It has only been two days since you became Emperor and all you have done was make a complete fool of yourself. Here you sit, partying and punishing that you forget that there are two Ancient Beasts out there to discover. Their cards remain in Duelist Kingdom and you have done nothing to find them. And I heard news, that our Eastern Expeditionary Force was wiped out by forces under the command of Avi who was recently appointed The Queen of the Alliance, thus capturing my brother, Peter, and you. Have. Done. Nothing!"

"What? Lord Peter was captured?" Hector asked.

"And he is now in enemy territory. We do not know where he is or if he is alive. If you had acted more like a ruler, you would have saved him by now."

"I can send…"

"It's too late you little fool! My brother is deep in Alliance territory and if you had looked at your maps, you would have seen that both the remaining Ancient Beasts are there as well!"

The crowd murmured in shock and utter disappointment.

Hector went red in the face. Francine stood at the bottom of the steps to the throne and said nothing.

"I-I have the Millennium Eye, Antilles!" Hector said pointing at his Millennium Item. "I can take your soul just like Pegasus did!"

"Then do it."

The crowd gasped.

Hector did all he could to muster the magic of his eye. Nothing. It was not working.

Antilles chuckled.

"You do not even know how to use it," he lampooned. "Then it seems Francine lost you your eye for nothing."

Hector looked at Francine with fury. Was Antilles right?

"I know the eye made the right choice!" Francine shouted. "I have foreseen it!"

"Just like you foresaw the Divine Beasts obeying Hector," said Antilles.

"I saw the death of High King Yuri!"

"His death was already foreseen in a prophesy," said Antilles. "Many who are well-trained in the mind and with the magic and history of Termnnia knew it was bound to happen. You knew Yuri was going to die, woman. You knew the Divine Beasts would not obey Hector."

"What?" cried Hector. "What do you mean?"

"If I took the throne, the Divine Beasts would have killed me. The only reason they did not trifle with you is because they weep for Yuri. With his death, they lost a piece of themselves. They are broken and weak, which was why they sought Ancalagon and defeated him before they lost their power completely. For if the Ancient Beasts return with the Divine Beasts in the state that they are in, they will be killed. And with the them gone, the throne is mine for the taking. And you, your services are no longer needed."

"What?" gasped Hector. "N-n-no! The Millennium Necklace! My Shadow Lady! She's seen things!"

"She's only told you what you wanted to hear," said Antilles.

Ser Baxter walked to Francine and ripped the Millennium Item from her neck with ease. That would not have been the case if it was real gold.

"It's a fake!" shouted Ser Baxter.

The guests cried out in shock. Hector's blood boiled.

"TAKE HER AWAY!" shouted Hector. "KILL HER!"

"MY LORD NO!" shouted Francine as two Black Luster Soldiers grabbed her by the arms and took her to the halls where they cut off her head.

"This can't be!" Hector said, slumping in his throne. Or could he call it that anymore?

"She was another of my pawns to get you into the throne while the God Cards were weakened with Yuri's death. He is the flesh of the Supreme King and the blood of the First High King. Thanks to my foolish father and the rebellion I made him start, Yuri was the last true heir to the Diamond Throne. With their power now gone from Termnnia, the contract with the Divines is over and the Diamond Throne is mine for the taking."

"Say another word and I'll have you killed!" shouted Hector.

Antilles looked back at Hector.

"You kill me, and your empire crumbles. The only reason your ass is on that throne is because of me!"

"Watch your words, sir," said Ser Baxter. "You are talking to the most powerful man in Termnnia!"

"You are a fool if you he's the most powerful man in Termnnia!"

He looked back at Hector.

"Did you honestly think, you were worthy to be on the throne, boy? You are weak. Killing Maximillion Pegasus was the biggest mistake you have made. Because of you, you leave me with a rebellion as Southern Termnnia raises sword against us. Now the God Cards have abandoned you. They were not stolen. They merely sought more worthy masters. Slifer the Sky Dragon has taken his oath to Avi. Obelisk the Tormentor was spotted being used by Seto Kaiba in Duelist Academy which he now rules as his personal kingdom. And the Winged Dragon of Ra has yet to be seen."

Hector babbled in confusion.

"Ah, and, Ancalagon has not been seen since his defeat at the hands of the Divine Beasts. Perhaps, he thinks less of you, too, boy! Perhaps it's time for them to find a new master. Now, would you kindly get off my throne!"

He took a knife from his robes and stabbed Hector multiple times until he breathed no more. Hector's body rolled down the steps of the Diamond Throne, painting the limestone with his blood. The guests watched in horror and confusion.

Antilles picked up the Red Dragon Crown and sat down on the Diamond Throne at last. Nothing happened. Nothing struck him down. The God Cards did not come to end his existence. They no longer cared who sat on the throne anymore.

"Still want to take the throne now?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Goddesses, no," said Alexandra.

And with that, Antilles placed the crown on his head.

Ser Baxter was confused, but nevertheless bowed and raised his sword. "All hail Emperor Antilles Dragonheart!"

"HAIL!" shouted the guests, not wanting to rebel.

LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR! LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR!

Alexandra sobbed. "O' Creator of Worlds. Goddesses. Yuri. Norman the Conqueror. Tiberius the Uniter. Slifer. Obelisk. Ra. Ancestors. Forgive me. What have I done? What have I done?"


	114. The End of All Things

**Yugi**

* * *

"So much has changed," Yugi muttered to himself, receiving a text from Avi on her capture of an Imperial territory in the past day and the capture of Peter Dragonheart, the brother of the newly crowned Emperor of Termnnia.

"So much death," he said turning off his phone. He leaned against a lamp post in the pier of White Harbor where he and Yami met the princes of the alliance, an alliance they were sure was going to save and unite Termnnia. Now, because of shady politics and the greed of an evil man, one had turned coat and two of them he knew were dead. Michael and Marcel, who kingdoms were taken over the Empire after the Covenant of Yeyu's Termnnian Chapter was destroyed by Slifer the Sky Dragon. Now, just like the Orcs in the south, the Covenant was ready for war far, far in the north.

"YUGI!" Téa called out from down the street.

Yugi grunted softly and put his phone into his pocket for her sake, and for those who stared at the device, for they did not have the luxury of technology.

He waited until she finally reached him. She panted to catch her breath and held up one finger, telling him to wait a moment until she was ready to speak.

"Téa," said Yugi.

"So glad I found you," she said. "Joey and the others are at the inn having some lunch wanna…"

"Figures they'd think about food at a time like this," Yugi growled, feeling rather annoyed. "You couldn't tell them we have more important things to do!"

"Yugi?" Téa asked, feeling distraught at his frustration. He never snapped back at her like that. He loved his friends to death, but their habits sometimes irked him terribly. He was hurting inside for yelling at her, but them stopping to fill their bellies when so much chaos was ensuing all around them was rather selfish.

"Yugi I…"

"My friends are out there battling a hopeless war to keep us safe! Many of them are dead! Another is in the hands of a complete jerk she thought was her friend! My grandpa is gone! Pegasus is dead. Michael and Marcel killed for nothing! Ryon's a traitor! Avi fights alone in Katina and Thara! The God Cards have lost their power! The Ancient Beasts are returning! Yuri is dead! And now a ruthless emperor sits on that cursed throne! That stupid diamond-studded chair that cost the lives of so many people who were close to my heart! And all you and the others can think about is food!?"

"Yugi we understand, but it was a long journey and…"

"So what! You think flying across the ocean and dodging the sights of Imperial Air Ships was a piece of cake?

"Yugi!" Yami said, hovering over him in phantom form.

"You ramble on about friendship, Téa, but it's only so magical so long as it serves you!"

"That's not true!"

"You heartless wench! Maybe I should do this alone!"

Téa scrunched her face into a mighty scowl and with all her might slapped Yugi across the face, causing his lip to bleed. That, too, was something she had never done to him. He stood there, rooted to the spot, hand massaging his swollen cheek. His tongue soaking up the iron flavor of his blood.

"You listen to me good Yugi Muto!" she said fiercely. "You think you're the only one who lost people you cared for? You think you're the only one who has suffered these past few months? It breaks my heart knowing Evelyn is at the mercy of that perverse King of the Rock? She was a girl I cared for once when my father traveled to Elleria during the Red Summer's Plaque. Michael and Marcel. I watched as the Spirit of the Puzzle taught them how to duel and become the men they were. Avi, too, was like a daughter to me when we first encountered her all those years ago. Do you know how much I wept knowing she was taken as a prisoner of the Church? And Yuri? Don't you dare tell me your love for Yuri was great! You knew him for a only a few short months. I loved Yuri like he was my son! I took care of him while you slumped around the castle playing card games! Joey, Tristan, Duke, and the others have family that is missing in the Imperial territories. But they come here for YOU! They worry for their families and friends, but they know that you are a friend in need. Sure, you may be the big hero standing up there in the arena, but don't you think for a moment that we're just mere cheerleaders on the sidelines! We could have gone about our business, Yugi. We don't need you!"

Yugi babbled in shock.

"It's you who needs US!"

"Téa?"

"You'd be nothing without us, Yugi. Why else did you force us to leave Avi to fight the war herself for your sake?"

"I'm sorry," Yugi said finally. "It's just that…I'm so frustrated with everything that's been happening. With all that I've lost. Yuri especially! Not just that he was my High King and our only hope combating the darkness, but because of how much he meant to me in the short months that I knew him. While at the academy we formed a bond I cannot explain. He was always so warm with everyone. Even his foes who would spend countless hours trying to make a name for themselves and take him down. No matter how much they pinned him down on the battlefield, he always had that smile on his face. His smile."

Yugi shut his eyes. Droplets of tears flew from them.

"I miss him so much, Téa. He became a part of me. He became one with my heart. Just like Yami. If I had a chance to talk with him once again, I wish I could tell him how much he meant to me. He became what you and the others are to me."

"A friend?"

"No…family. He was family to me!" he sobbed. "But the Goddesses had other plans for him. Tricking us. Fooling us! He was only a caretaker until this stupid 'real hero' returns! Why couldn't they just let him come back!"

He yelled at the sky.

"What is your logic!" he shouted. "You create the universe! You create the world! The monsters! The people who inhabit your masterwork! But you can't bring back one measly warrior without a sacrifice of a soul brave and willing! WHY! Answer me that!"

"Yugi don't blaspheme!" said Téa. "There are somethings that even the Goddesses can't control, you have to understand that!"

"Then they're not so all-powerful!" he spat. "They're not worthy of praise if they can allow so much evil to ruin their plan! All twenty of them can't vanquish one dark lord? Destroy a Church hell-bent on the destruction of those who do not think or look like them? Why don't they come down and show them that they are real! They can't stop war! Disease! Put an end to racism! I have the curse of a long life while my friends don't have much time in this world. I will outlive them. I will outlive their children. I will outlive the grandchildren. And I will outlive their children and their children's children. I am doomed to see death, Téa. Why must those with hearts full of greed, egotism, and evil live so well while those who deserve it more than they suffer in poverty or mediocrity! Why do they allow men to die in war and women to raped and belittled and children to starve and suffer? If they were so great and powerful we wouldn't have to live with all this shit!"

He kicked a metal bucket into an alleyway.

"It's not fair!"

"It's just the way things are," said Téa. "The Goddesses gave us this world. They gave us the free will to do what we want in this world on the condition that we thank them for their deeds. Regardless of what people may think, there is no dark influence that forces us to do evil and stray away from being the benign beings the Goddesses and the Higher Power hoped we would be. It's all about how we use our free will. Some people have chosen theirs to do good like you. Me. Avi and Yuri. Others, chose to be evil like Antilles. Bakura. Marik and Dartz. There are a lot of vile people in our world, and it is because of they chose to use their free will to spread evil that our world has reached such chaos. But it's up to us, the righteous to see that their evil stops spreading. If we turn a blind eye to all the bad things and just ignore them and blame them on someone else, our world will only continue to get worse. The Goddesses gave you gifts, Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle. The Spirit of the Puzzle. Yes, there is evil in this world, Yugi, but only spreads if the good do nothing!"

"Ishizu is here," Yugi said.

Téa turned and saw the tan-skinned Eldori Tomb Keeper standing across the street.

"So we leave?" Téa asked.

"Not yet," said Yugi. "There is some unfinished business to be had here in Termnnia. And despite Yuri telling the Spirit of his past being hidden in the sands of Sobek, we have to complete those tasks."

"Such as?"

"Well first, Izhizu must find the Millennium Necklace, which is somewhere here in Termnnia. And, our mole in Rassay has told us the whereabouts of…her."

"You don't mean…that girl you used to hang out with during the Wollcroft Rebellion? Yvonne? How do you know?"

"He gave us this letter," said Yugi, handing it to Téa.

She was going to open it, but the scent her nostrils picked up told her everything.

"Strawberries?" she gasped. "It's her!"

"She's back, Téa, and she's left Yami a very important treasure up north. She assured us it will help the Hero. Once we find this treasure, she will aid us with the journey to Sobek and aid us on the quest to regain Yami's memories."

"I see. Do you know where this treasure is?"

"I don't," said Yugi, "I sure hope this treasure and this new hero is worth all the trouble," Yugi said, adjusting the straps of his backpack. "A good life was given up for his sake!"

He walked to Ishizu and Téa followed. She knew more danger lay ahead once they began their search for this treasure Yami's mistress, this so-called, Yvonne, left for him. She wondered what could be so important that Yugi and Yami would lay aside the chance to seek out the forbidden memories of the Pharaoh and the identity of the 'new' hero Yugi was talking about.

But that, my friends, is a story for another time.

* * *

 **End of Book 1**

* * *

 **Phew, well, it took me a few months, but, I'm done.**

 **Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my story and following and favoriting. Happycafegirl, Lectival, Maelstrom, Maliksteele19, Redder45, Timaeus-Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime, darkponDJ, dhnysports88, doggy bye, glenbob, gwencarson126, summer490, themaximus, twilight219, Leshira, and Pure Onyx. And thanks to WanderingReader and Stepheniel9816 for commenting. :)**

 **DreamMelody, thank you for your amazing and honest reviews. You pointed out my flaws and I did my best to fix them. And thank you to FlowersMelodies (A lot of melodies) for commenting as well, I am glad you both loved the story.**

 **I don't think I have the energy to write another, and I'm afraid with the academy of art in the horizon, I won't have the time.**

 **Well, this is goodbye for sometime. Maybe forever if things in my road go as I plan.** **Again, I thank everyone for reading my story.**

 ** _Eoveth!_ **


	115. Light and Darkness

**Epilogue**

* * *

The hum of neon lights buzzed all around him while he walked the streets of Domino City. The rain poured down on him relentlessly. Though shielded by his black flax jacket and his head kept warm and dry by his gray wool hood, he still felt an occasional chill from the wind and gave a shiver. There was not a soul in sight save for the occasional car or Duel Runner that would zoom by.

His boots splashed into deep puddles, soaking his dark denim jeans and freezing his ankles, but he kept walking, hands in his pockets, the right hand clutching his dueling deck. Lightning lit up the night sky and a smooth rumble of thunder followed. His chains, the zippers on his backpack, and the assortment of chrome bracelets on his wrists jingled with each step. He stopped at a bus stop with a Kaiba Corp advertisement one side and a hot-selling issue of Duel-Boy with Mai Valentine as the cover girl on the other.

The steel frames marked with graffiti which the figure couldn't help but to read. Some messages caused him to smirk under his hood. The relentless hum of the multiple neon signs hanging on the sides of every building did not bother him, for he had his headphones on listening to his favorite song as he read.

 _DreamMelody waz here! Tyranno Hassleberry Coming SOON! Aster Phoenix for Kaiba Dome Champion_ (Though someone crossed Aster's name out and wrote Kaito instead) _,_ and, _HA! HA! You Lost the Game!_

The lights began to flicker on the street causing the figure to worry. The clap of thunder in the heavens above did little soothe him.

He heard someone walking towards him. From the veil of heavy rain, a figure emerged, hooded and cloaked in black which was armored with plates of blackened steel. He held out his right arm. The steel vambrace over his wrist morphed into a black Duel Disk with glowing blue monster zones and a Life Point counter at the center of a blue orb illuminated by a blue liquid.

The figure in the jacket smirked and activated his.

 **LP 8000**

The duelist in the black armored coat went first by summoning a monster in defense mode and then he placed a card face down and allowed his opponent to go with a gesture of his hands.

The figure drew his card and said nothing. He activated Trade-In which sent a Level 8 monster from his hand to his GY (Graveyard) and let him draw two cards. He then summoned Uraby Alpha, which was a new form of Uraby.

He was two meters tall and seven meters long, colored brown with black stripes and covered in black feathers tipped with red. The card allowed him to summon a regular Uraby from his hand.

 **Uraby Alpha**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1500**

 **LV 4**

 **Uraby**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/800**

The figure put a card face down and attacked the face down monster. It was a Mystic Tomato. The card allowed his opponent to summon a DARK monster with 1500 or less attack points in attack mode.

His opponent searched his deck and summoned his monster. A Dark Summoning Beast, a fiend monster with 0 ATK and DEF.

The figure attacked next with Uraby, but the attack was stopped by a Negate Attack trap card.

It was the jacket-clad duelist's turn. He sacrificed his Dark Summoning Beast to call forth a dark monster unlike anything Termnnia had seen in thousands of years.

The lightning struck all around their playing field. the clouds opened and let out a beast born from the darkness of Zorc.

 **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**

 **ATK/4000 DEF/4000**

He summoned the creature in defense mode and ended his turn.

"Fake God!" snapped the figure in the jacket and begun his turn. He flipped up his face down card, Monster Reborn which allowed him to bring back a monster that caused his opponent to shiver.

"Black Tyranno, return!" the figure shouted, speaking at last.

The silence of the night was silenced when the prehistoric monster appeared on the field. His amber eyes glowing like a fiery pit.

"It's you!" shouted the figure in the armored jacket. He removed his hood to reveal himself. "Thief!" Ren shouted. "Those cards are not yours!"

"Say that to my beast!" Ren's mysterious opponent shouted. "You wasted my time you know that?"

He sacrificed his three monsters to summon something Ren did not expect. The storm clouds parted and allowed the three moons to cast their silvery glow on the world as a golden arcane circle appeared underneath the duelist's feet.

A metallic roar thundered from the storm clouds that remained in the sky.

The Winged Dragon of Ra heeded his master's call and rocketed down into the city streets to heed his master's call.

"NO!" shouted Ren. "It's can't be!"

The duelist controlling Ra then paid all his Life Points until he had **100**. Then, he used a spell card called Upstart Goblin which allowed him to gain 1000 Life Points, but his opponent got to draw one card. Not that it mattered.

 **The Winged Dragon of Ra**

 **ATK/7900 DEF/7900**

The opponent then paid the 1000 Life Points he gained to allow Ra to destroy his Hamon, who was a dark replica of the Winged Dragon.

The blast knocked Ren on his back and rolling violently for a few feet down the street. His Life Points went to 100 in the blink of an eye.

"IT'S NOT RIGHT" he shouted, as the figure walked towards him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A DIVINE BEAST?"

He crawled towards the figure. His body was bellowing steam. Ren coughed when he reached the opponent's legs. He reached up, trying to get a grip of his flax jacket to hold himself up.

"THIEF!" Ren shouted, falling, and yanking the cord of his opponent's headphones. The earbuds dangled over his waist. The familiar song he was listening to was playing loudly.

 _I'll keep holdin' on_

 _I'll keep holdin' on_

Ren could not believe his ears. There was only one person he knew who loved that song. "Wait! That…that song…Yuri?"

The figure chuckled. "You lookin' for him too?"

* * *

As she walked the beaches of her secret spot, Crystal Anderson suddenly felt a surge of relief in her heart. She grasped the musical pendant around her neck and looked to the night sky where she saw a bright star twinkling like a golden flame. She smiled and opened her keepsake item so Passionate Duelist could play in the music box inside the pendant.

"Yuri...see you soon."


	116. A Song from the Divines: Origins

**Bakura**

* * *

 **Seventeen Years Ago**

Rain violently poured onto the roof of the Lady Luck Inn, a cozy tavern nestled in the middle of the Askar Forest in the Earldom of Ashford. The trees whistled in the night as the bullying winds rustled their leaves which fell from their branches and glided in the darkness covering the dirt road that cut through the forest and bumped into the sturdy stone walls of the inn.

The warm orange glow in the windows gave relief to the stranger in the dark leading his black horse by a leather bridle. He had a black cloak over his shoulders with the hood down to protect him from the storm. He had traveled all the way from Dragon Rock, a kingdom many leagues from where he was. He noticed an iron lamp, sturdy against the gale, hanging over a moldy wooden sign that pointed west. It read: Ashford.

It is a small town on the border of the Province of Thara, meaning that the stranger still had many miles to go before reaching his destination in the Blue Ridge of the Great White Mountains. The stranger felt his stomach growl at the smell of sweetmeats and freshly baked bread coming from the smoking chimney. Quickly, he led his horse to the last free stable and locked up the gate.

The stranger followed a stone path, passing a garden pond. A frog was croaking on a lily pad but it stopped upon seeing the stranger pass through. Something about him spooked the amphibian causing it to hop off the lily pad and dive into the water with a loud plop.

The stranger opened the wooden door and was graced by a kiss from the hearth burning at the entrance.

In a den lit up by paper lanterns in the shape of fire-breathing dragons, a band played songs of merriment with drums, tambourines, lutes and wooden pipes.

The innkeeper at the counter grimaced at the sight of the hooded stranger. Men like him always came into his tavern to start trouble. Behind the counter, he kept his hand on the leather-wrapped grip of his rusty iron sword in case the stranger in front of him meant ill intent.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

"Meat," the stranger responded. His voice was scratchy and cold as if someone took a dagger and slid it across the surface of a block of stone. "I require lodging as well, the road was long and I still have a-ways to go."

The innkeeper paused while wiping a mug with a linen washcloth. "We have no lodging available," he said. "But you are more than welcome to lay your head down on one of the tables for the night."

"That will suffice," the stranger said.

He looked around for an available spot to rest and eat. He located a table right by the window and slowly walked to it. The maple floorboards moaning under the weight of his belted boots. He pulled up a wooden chair, and sat down, thankful that he was out of the storm. The hairs on his arms stood when the fire in the hearth warmed his body.

An iron chandelier hung from the high ceiling with nine white candles burning bright and scenting the air with the aroma of vanilla and pine. The patrons of the inn spoke of the day's labors and the politicians of the land. From the dimwitted lord of Wingleaf to the good looks of a princess who lived in the White Spire, a castle perched on the peaks of the Great White Mountains, once the stronghold of a powerful lord from House Kaiba.

But those conversations never lasted long in the tavern, for the ale flowed like the flooded creek behind the establishment and the Duel Monsters cards were taken out.

For the farmers of Ashford, nothing beat ending the day at the Lady Lucky Inn with a tankard full of ale and a round of cards. Duel Monsters was the most beloved sport in the land of Termnnia ( **Term-Nee-ah)**.

The object of the game was for players to bring down their opponents score, called Life Points, to 0. And they did so by casting spells, setting an array of deadly traps and, of course, summoning monsters. There was a variety of monsters to play with. In fact, there were hundreds of thousands of them from cute little fur balls like the Kuriboh to magic-wielding wizards like the Dark Magician and fierce dragons such as the feared Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Here in the tavern, Duel Monsters was but a mere game of cards. But out there in Termnnia's grandest cities, players, called Duelists, had the ability to call monsters in a real form giving the game a greater sense of urgency.

Nothing fogged the mind like an angry Red Dragon Archfiend, which could stand more than ten meters tall, staring you in the face.

The beasts have caused some Duelists to wet their pants and flee from the game in fright. Playing this way was mostly mastered though by the youths who traveled to the school, Duelist Academy, and perfected their craft learning complicated Dueling strategies, sometimes not even flinching at the sight of the monsters.

But as romantic as it was summoning real monsters to the field, the patrons preferred to just play with cards and table tops. A large group of them gathered some tables together and started the annual weekend tournament with a pot of two gold Star Chips as the prize to the winner.

The innkeeper even held out an ultra-rare card to be won as well. A _Gaia the Fierce Knight_ , a warrior whose power was at the top of the charts with a devastating attack power of 2300.

A player with that monster in their deck would be a force to be reckoned with, for the citizens of the town had creatures with 600, 900, even a mere 100 attack points in their decks.

The games were going well with nearly five participants being eliminated from the tournament. The top player, a farm boy of seventeen, was being surrounded by the inn's wenches coming to root him on.

They were scantily dressed in bodice corsets which exposed their shoulders, and tan linen skirts opened at the side to expose their legs.

A lacy garter wrapped around their thighs with rare Duel Monster cards tucked into them as payment.

In Termnnia, rare cards were worth their weight in gold. Sometimes being offered as payment instead of Star Chips and coins. Cards could be used to enhance one's deck and possibly participate in the city tournaments for bigger prizes. Or they could be sold for a handful of coin and chips to purchase enough food to last them a week.

The pretty wenches offered the farm boy kisses of good fortune in exchange for a rare card, and his binder was full of them. He was good friends with the son of the Earl of Ashford and had access to his collection, which was why he was trouncing the competition this night.

Sitting alone by the window, away from the festivities, the stranger was drinking from a jeweled goblet which he took out of his traveling back. Its sparkling gems caught the eyes of many of the patrons. He drew attention with his black coat, armored in layers of engraved black steel over his chest, shoulders and around his waist forming a tasset.

His face hidden in the darkness of his hood trimmed with silver, but the nearby fire revealed a mouth twisted into a grin.

He reached under the table and took out a bottle of _Scarlet's Kiss_ , a delicious wine from the finest winery in the land of Emboldor, a country far to the West. He poured it into his extravagant goblet and took a loud satisfying sip. The goblet was enchanted to keep his drink as cold as the Arctic North.

Bakura was his name.

He was of the Eldori, a colorful race of people who were born of drawings by Nala, the goddess of art and song. They had an uneasy relationship with Men, but these tavern patrons knew better than to pick a fight with Bakura. There was something about him that made them feel uneasy. They left him alone so that they could play cards in peace, yet many were eyeing his jeweled goblet.

"The Dark Magician Girl!" the farm boy said, slapping his rarest card on the table.

"Oooh," went the other patrons. They circled around the boy to get a better look at the card and admire the suggestive art of the most beautiful monster in the game.

The farm boy continued with his turn.

"I will destroy your Eyearmor monster and that wins me the Duel, and the Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

He picked up his winnings, a pile of copper pennies and three gold Star Chips. He held up Gaia proudly.

"A shame we don't have one of those Duel Disks," said the farm boy's opponent, the son of the town blacksmith. "I'd like to have a look up that skirt of hers when she's played. See what color knickers she's got on...if any."

The other patrons laughed and howled with agreement.

Bakura rolled his eyes. Naturally, tavern patrons would make crude comments about their favorite female Duel Monsters. Kanan the Swordmistress was a good topic for discussion, and the Gemini Elf as well. But no monster stiffened a male's manhood like the sensuous spellcaster: The Dark Magician Girl.

"I heard of an old Duel Monsters legend," said a bearded fellow with a round red nose, sitting near a wooden pillar. "They say that those who lust after the Dark Magician Girl just enough, are then visited by her in the night!"

"Ahh, and what does she do?" asked the town baker.

"Anything her chosen lover wants!" the bearded man replied.

The patrons let out haughty laughs.

"Bah, that's an old wives tale," said the farm boy.

"No, it's true," said a veteran warrior with an eye-patch. "There's talk that she visited The Delight of Termnnia, after the Battle City tournament in Eredas."

The men groaned with lust. Meanwhile, Bakura shook his head and took a violent gulp of wine.

"The Dark Magician Girl and Mai Valentine. In bed with one another," the veteran said, licking his chops. "Aye, now that's the stuff of legend. I'd love to see that action take place."

The farm boy gave a great scoff. "Exactly, it's the stuff of legend. It can't be true. I've had the card for months and she never came."

"Mayhaps, she's just not into your scrawny cock!" said the bearded man.

The others laughed again, slamming their hands on their tables, knocking down flasks and silverware.

"I can think of a few things I would do with that rod of hers if she ever visited me!" laughed the owner of the inn. "And I tell you it won't be for making magic!"

"What a bunch of drunken miscreants," grumbled Bakura.

But he had to let them slide and have fun with their petty legends. Who knows how long it has been since these men had any contact with women, save for the Lady Luck's pretty, young waitress who came by to serve him.

"What would you like to eat milord?" she asked.

"Pulled pork," Bakura answered. "And I am not a lord."

The waitress bowed and scampered away.

A miner nearby could no longer hold his curiosity. He sat up and arrogantly walked towards Bakura. He pulled up a chair and sat down. The wooden frame of the seat creaked and moaned trying to support his weight. The miner leaned forward, placed a gloved hand under his chin and eyed Bakura's cup greedily. The leaves of the bushes outside brushed against the rain-soaked window by his table as if pleading to be let inside.

The miner licked his teeth to remove bits of chicken meat and then he stroked his mustache. Despite his presence, Bakura remained oblivious to his guest.

The inn's waitress arrived with Bakura's meal, a steaming plate of pulled pork doused in herbed honey sauce. Bakura paid the girl handsomely with a small sack of gold Star Chips, and with a wave of his hand sent her away.

"That's a mighty fine cup you've got there," the miner said at last.

Bakura paid him no heed and placed a handkerchief over his lap so the sauce would not drip onto his coat and stain the beautiful leather. He picked up his fork and knife and began to eat his meal. He gracefully dug the fork into the juicy strands of sweetened meat and raised them into his mouth where he chewed them slowly. His mouth arched into a satisfied smile, a sign that he enjoyed the taste of his dinner.

The miner continued to watch Bakura eat. There was tension brewing inside of him, and many of the patrons in the inn could sense a brawl was about to begin any moment now. The musicians felt it too, but they had to proceed to play their songs.

The miner was a bulked-up bully with thick arms covered in hair and marred with tattoos and scars from the many years that he toiled in the mines. He spoke to Bakura again, but he said not a word and poured himself another drink.

"Would you care for some?" Bakura finally said. His cold and scratchy voice almost sending a chill up the miner's spine as though embraced by the winds of winter.

"Ah, so he speaks," said the miner. Yes, I have a brother who works up in Emboldor. He delivers me a few samples from the winery owned by a family of Elves. I hate them pointy-ears, but they sure do know how to make a good drink."

"You have a dislike for the Elves?" said Bakura. "How do you feel about my kind?"

He removed his hood to reveal himself to the miner. He looked like he walked out of picture book. His pink hair was multi-layered and spiked, and his eyes were cold and unforgiving. His face was angular, and his skin as pale as death.

"You're one of them Toons?" said the miner. "Can't say I like you lot either."

"Then you must find elsewhere to sit," said Bakura. "For I do not take kindly to the company of bigots. You, _humans_ , are all the same: Greedy, hateful...and destructive."

The miner let out a heavy snigger. "Be that as it may, you've got a nice, fine cup and I want it."

"Do you?" said Bakura. "Are you accustomed to the game Duel Monsters?"

The miner grinned, showing off his teeth, yellowed from years chewing tobacco. "I couldn't call myself a Termnnian if I didn't play Duel Monsters. If you're insisting on wagering the cup, then I say you're on."

"Very well," said Bakura. "I will wager my cup. But you must wager your _soul_."

The miner laughed. He didn't believe in that sort of nonsense. He thought the man in front of him was probably another Murk smoker from the Indigo Mountains who read palms and tarot cards. He agreed to the match, reached into his pocket, and slammed his deck onto the table. His cards were old and wrinkled. The edges, once a crisp white, were now a shade of brown mold.

Bakura placed a black rubber mat on his side of the table before putting down his cards. The miner's eyes widened with awe and greed, for Bakura's cards were shiny as if polished, and the borders were in bright gold that reflected the firelight beautifully.

"What's your name, good sir?" asked the miner.

"Just call me Bakura."

A loud blast of thunder broke the calm of the night once again.

The miner nodded. "Very well, Bakura, I'll start first."

He drew his card from the deck, adding it to his five-card hand.

"Fine," said Bakura. "We will play with two-thousand Life Points, as I am short on time."

"Fine with me, that'll mean I'll be taking that cup a lot sooner. I summon Bio Plant! With a strength of six hundred attack points. Got anything to beat that, do ya?"

"Is that all?" Bakura chuckled, drawing a card from his deck. "You disappoint me. I will summon Three-Headed Geedo in attack position, and he has a strength of thirteen-hundred, more than enough to take out your Bio Plant."

"All right, you got lucky," said the miner.

He now had 1300 Life Points. He drew his next card after Bakura ended his turn.

"Aha, this'll do nicely," the miner said with a smile. "I summon Crazy Fish, with an attack power of sixteen-hundred. And he will destroy your Geedo."

"Nice move." Bakura picked up his defeated monster card and placed it in the discard pile. "I might have underestimated you. But how can your fish fare with this?" Bakura slapped his card on the mat. "Ghoul with an Appetite."

"That ghost has the same attack points as my Crazy Fish," said the miner. "They'll destroy each other if they battle."

"No, they won't," cackled Bakura. "For I will combine it with the power of the Malevolent Nuzzler."

The miner gasped. "A spell card!"

"Indeed. And a very powerful one too, for this card will increase my ghoul's attack by seven hundred for a total of twenty-three hundred attack points. And with that, I will destroy your Crazy Fish."

The miner was stunned when he did the math and realized that Bakura brought him down to 700 Life Points. He drew his next card, muttering prayers of blessing from the Goddess of Luck. His worried look faded and turned into one of joy. His spirits lifted, thinking his prayers had been answered.

"Wait till you see this!" he boasted, smacking his card onto the table. "The Millennium Shield in defense mode; now you can't strike my Life Points."

"Hmm," thought Bakura. "A defense strength of three thousand. Impressive, but you'll have to do better than that I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about? You don't have any monster that can match up to my shield. Your cup is as good as mine."

"So you say," Bakura said with a sinister smile. "But watch as I play the spell card, Stop Defense! This will force your monster into Attack Mode."

The miner slammed his fist on the table. "Shit! My shield has an attack power of zero!"

Bakura sniggered at the miner's despair. "I will strike your shield with my ghoul. That wins me the game and your soul."

The miner suddenly pulled out a dagger from his belt.

"You think some Duel Monsters game is going to stop me from getting your cup!"

He leaned over the table, raised up his arm and he jabbed his weapon into Bakura's chest. The man sneered and rammed his dagger farther and farther into his foe's flesh. He looked up to see if his victim had passed but gasped in utter horror when he saw Bakura didn't even flinch, despite the ten-inch dagger was deep inside of his chest.

Bakura looked at the miner and sneered. He raised his index finger and wagged it to and fro over the man's face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," teased Bakura.

The inn suddenly got cold. The fire went out and the patrons were gone. The calm music was nowhere to be heard. There was not a sound, save for a spine-tingling moan from the souls wandering the darkness outside the windows. They were nothing but hideous, faceless masses walking about outside.

"What are they!" the miner babbled.

Bakura let out a laugh. The look of fear on people's faces made him hard. "They are lost souls," said he. "Doomed to wander the shadows for all eternity. You shall be joining them soon."

The miner's teeth chattered seeing Bakura's face light up in the gloom. At this moment, he knew he would never again see the sunshine. Never again feel the sensation of cold beer run down his gullet. Never would he feel the flesh of the tavern wenches. After this moment, he would know only darkness and suffering. He heard a loud crunch, followed by a sharp, fiery pain below the waist. He coughed and looked to see what had happened.

Jowls made of shadow were clutching his legs and pulling him to the floor snarling with hunger. The miner grabbed the table with all his might calling for help.

"Fool," said Bakura. "It will do you no good. As of now, nobody even knows you're here. They'll have no memory of you. I promise you'll get used to the darkness soon enough."

Bakura took the dagger out of his chest. He licked the blood from the blade and laughed when he saw tears pouring from the miner's face and snot oozing out of his nose.

With a powerful chop, Bakura cut off the miner's fingers. The miner screamed as the jowls dragged him into the darkest depths of the Shadow Realm. And he was never seen again.

When the miner was gone, the fire returned and the sound of music and laughter came back to the inn. Bakura shuffled his cards and put them back into his coat, before sitting back down. His wound healed instantly.

The waitress approached to take his clean plate.

"May I recommend something to follow with your meal, sir?" asked the waitress. "We've got cream caramel, or may I recommend a slice of apple pie?"

"The caramel will be fine, my dear," Bakura said, finishing the last of his pulled pork. "And a little something extra if you could quench a little more than my thirst tonight."

He placed a velvet sack of small diamonds onto the palm of her hand.

The waitress blushed and gave a cute giggle. "I get off my shift after eleven, sir."

"I will see you then," Bakura said with an ear-to-ear grin.

The waitress suppressed another giggle with her fingers and walked away. Her pigtails were flailing up and down as she playfully scampered back to the kitchen.

The doors to the inn opened, letting in a gust of wind that caused the fire to stutter and the chandeliers to shimmy and shake.

"Welcome to the Lady Luck," the innkeeper said to a man, hooded and cloaked to shield him from the elements outside. "Would you require anything?"

"A glass of water if you don't mind," the man said from the darkness of his hood. He quickly shut the door and spotted Bakura.

"So there you are," the man said taking off his hood to reveal his face.

Like Bakura, he too was of the Eldori race. He had light-blue hair, fringed like Bakura's, and he had a green eye and a gold eye. There was a chain with a green gem hanging over his forehead.

"Dartz," Bakura said, gleefully. "So good of you to join me."

Dartz disapprovingly shook his head. "We march to battle, and yet I find you here feasting, drinking and fraternizing with wenches!"

Dartz pulled up the chair the miner once occupied and sat down.

The waitress came back and brought Dartz his water. Afterward, he waved his hand and shooed her away.

"What reason do you have to be so worried?" Bakura sneered. "We have all but won this night."

"There has been talking as of late. Whispers that the song that thundered in the sky a fortnight ago was the harbinger of a great and ancient power."

Bakura scoffed and shrugged his shoulders without care. "It's just gossip."

Dartz leaned forward. "But it speaks truth. The Celtra you were supposed to eliminate gave birth to a child up north. They were hiding from the church inside of a stable until Yugi Motou rode in from the night and rescued them. The child's birth only adds to my chagrin of that flying Duel Monster: The Winged Egg of New Life. It is a special creature the foresees the birth of children. Special children. The egg flew all over Termnnia the night heroes such as Tiberius Pendragon and Gabriel the Black were born. Now it flies all over Termnnia and then a song that causes dragons to dance shakes the earth. The child that the Celtra has given birth to is the offspring of Gabriel the Black, our fellow Eyar ( **eh-yar** )."

"Gabriel?" Bakura snickered, spilling wine out from between his teeth. "I should have known he had something to do with the Celtra's disappearance."

"He is no fool," Dartz said ominously. "He knew we were hunting his wife. I blame you. You give yourself off too soon summoning that Diabound monster. Gabriel can sense darkness and your creature reeks of fell power."

"But now we have him cornered," said Bakura. "There is nowhere for him to run. Our orc's numbers are far too many for those self-righteous Silver Paladins to contend with."

Dartz shook his head slowly. "We should call off the assault."

Bakura let out a laugh in which the entire inn ceased what they were doing and looked at him.

"Outside!" He got up and stormed out of the inn.

Dartz followed cautiously. Though a wizard of great power, he knew Bakura was just as potent, if not more than he.

"Call off the assault!" Bakura shouted over the pounding rain. The frog on the lily pad jumped back into the water when the two men were outside together. "Do you have any idea of the sacrifices I had to make sneaking those brainless orcs into Thara!"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Bakura. There is a force beyond our own at work here. I fear even the Dark Lord is in great danger. He still has yet to recover from his battle with the spirit of the puzzle!"

"How are you an Eyar of the Higher Power?" Bakura flashed his sinister grin. "You will let rumors, stories, and speculation stop what we have worked so hard to achieve?"

"If you wish to go forth with this madness you shall do so without my Orichalcos Soldiers."

"Then I will have the glory, Dartz. I assure you, turning tail on the master will be paid for with deadly consequences."

"I fear it shall be you and your orcs who will suffer on the battlefield. Though a word of warning before we depart. Vivian Wong and her all-woman mercenary group have been bought for by Yugi. She will be waiting with the Silver Paladins in the battlefield. According to our scouts, they have beaten us to the estate where Gabriel and the Celtra live. Hiding in the mountain fortress of Karad-Antha was a tactical choice for Gabriel, but a foolish one. Our fiend riders patrol the skies so they will not get far. Unless the Silver Paladins beat your orcs there will be nowhere for them to run. Good luck. I pray my suspicions are not justified this night."

* * *

 **Serenity**

* * *

"I think it's deep enough," Serenity thought to herself as she plunged her shovel into the earth. The rain had turned the hard dirt into mud making it easier for her to dig the final resting place of her friends.

Two beloved companions she had known when she went to school at Duelist Academy after The Dark Lord Anubis was defeated by her friend Yugi, and fled to the Black Continent.

"We failed…" she said coldly, looking at two bodies lying before her wrapped in white linen. "Forgive me."

The rain clanked on her silver-plated robed armor. Her hair drooped pathetically over her face. She was chilled to the bone but vowed not to move from that spot until she laid her dear friends to rest. A cruel wind bellowed from down the mountain and caused a shiver to run through her body.

She bit her bottom lip while combating the elements until it began to bleed. A trickle of blood oozed down her chin and some of it washed into her mouth with the rainwater. The taste of iron caressed her tongue which was clenched underneath her molars, stinging with a pain that distracted her from the cold.

She bit her tongue for so long she felt any moment now it would be bitten off so she was smart enough to let it go for a while, but only if started getting very cold.

A flash of lightning illuminated the ruins of Karad-Antha, the final resting place of her fallen friends. Though she was grieved with their loss she felt a pinch of content in her heart, for the Dark Lord Anubis had finally fallen.

Dead at last after more than a thousand years at war against him and his legion of orcs from the Shadow Realm. She never thought there would come a time when she would have to fight them. Serenity had heard about those foul creatures in her books and heard tales told by knights at the local tavern.

She recalled the first time she saw one. A misshapen creature of greenish-gray flesh, slanted pig-like noses, large fangs, eyes like burning amber and hair like a thousand spider webs. They were taller than any man she had ever seen with an ape-like walk and a thirst for war and destruction.

She had nightmares for days since her encounter with the beast, wetting her bed even from the terrors. Her friend Ribbon, an alchemist-mage, and an Eldori like her, had to give Serenity a brew with an essence of Nightshade to help her sleep which was a necessity that Serenity needed for she was part of a noble order known as the Silver Paladins.

She worked for them as a healer, for she was a skilled White Mage, magicians who practiced in the arts of White Magic which revolved around healing spells. She heard tales of some who were so powerful they could even put a stopper in death. How she wished she was that capable. Mayhaps, her two friends would be alive if she did, but she was only an apprentice, conjuring basic heal and regeneration spells, called Regent for short.

Serenity growled when she saw worms wriggling in the earth. "Blasted creatures!" She muttered and looked back at the bodies second-guessing her decision to bury her friends into this pathetic muddy pit. She could not fathom the thought of them being devoured from the inside-out by the bugs burrowing through the earth.

"You've been in there all day!" cried the golden-haired Eldori woman named Mai Valentine.

She approached the sorrow-stricken friend of hers. Mai was wearing a set of red enameled plate armor. A sword was sheathed on her back, its guard made of gold with galaxy-cut rubies that glimmered in the light of the torches dotting the campsite around the ruins of the once impregnable mountain fortress.

Her helmet, resting in the crook of her arm, was crested with the likeness of a Harpie's Pet Dragon enameled in black and pink with sapphires for eyes. A shoulder cape of brown fur covered her exposed shoulders with a bronzed brooch in the shape of three Harpie Ladies forming a rainbow-colored X.

It was the sigil of her newly formed House, though small, and made up of women from hedge-knights, mercenaries, and sword oaths.

She made a bit of gold battling in the Kaiba Corp, Battle City tournament making it to the finals, and being the Delight of Termnnia, as she was called for her immense beauty, she received a lot of sponsorship from the likes of Industrial Illusions as their official poster girl for Duel Monsters as well as the endless of offerings of Star Chips from the countless men who were infatuated with her.

Serenity looked at Mai, standing over her from atop the pit. Even in armor, she was beautiful. Her purple eyes were alight with a fiery impatience towards Serenity and her stubbornness.

"I have to finish this, Mai," Serenity said, digging further into the pit.

"It's not your fault. Now get out of that hole before your catch a death of cold."

Serenity didn't listen and continued shoveling the earth.

Mai sighed sympathetically. "Come on, sweetie; we tried our best."

Serenity jabbed her shovel deep in the mud with outrage. She looked at Mai with weepy red eyes and said: "Our best wasn't enough Mai. I did my best, and now an Eyar and the last Celtra are DEAD!"

"Come on sis," Serenity's older brother; Joey said walking towards the grave clad in masterwork leather armor with a solid armored cape of black. The image of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon was sewn onto the back of his cape. "Ya can't blame yerself fer what happened to them. Have ya forgotten their son lives?"

"I know what the baby has done here." Serenity looked at the smoldering remains of what was once a well-fortified fortress built into the roots of the mountain. Piles of dead goblins and Orcs littered the ground. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I lost two people I loved with all my being."

"There was nothin' we could do sis," said Joey. "This is Anubis we're talkin' about. He would'a killed us all."

"He's right," said Mai. "Anubis has killed warriors so powerful they were close to Gods. What could we have done?"

"Not very much it seems," said the snobbish voice of Captain Antilles Dragonheart of the King's Blades, a special security force for the High King. He rode towards them atop his black stallion. He spotted the bodies of the dead Eyar and his Celtra companion and climbed off his steed. His gear jingling with each movement he made.

Antilles's nose was far up in the air and his eyes half-open giving him a tired look. His low tone was drab and monotonous, enough to make one fall asleep. His armor, crafted of polished steel and real diamond shined like a mirror. The shoulders shaped like dragon's heads and the chestplate decorated with silver filigree carvings and designs. The emblem of his house, a Dragon embracing a heart, glimmered in rubies in the center. A red velvet sash was hung over his shoulder, and a white cape flew behind him. The hem at the bottom turned brown from being dragged in the mud. His gray hair still had a tinge of blonde, drowned in gel and oils with the scent of amber musk. His eyes were as cold as ice and even colored like it as well giving him a sinister look.

"Captain!" exclaimed Joey. "What are you doin' here?"

"I've brought my troops to aid you in battle. It seems I am too late?"

"What's your excuse, 'captain'?" Mai said with a scowl. "Fort Nefeli is but a short ride from here."

Antilles looked at her and retained his composure. "The storm proved too ferocious. It held us back."

"A likely story," Mai retorted.

"Whether you believe me or doubt me is not my concern. I have come to see the child who destroyed Anubis." He looked around. "Where is he?" he asked.

A squire, a young boy of sixteen, followed him with an umbrella to shield him from the rain.

"The baby's asleep right now," snapped Serenity. "Leave him alone!"

"What reason have you to be hostile, paladin?" Antilles asked.

"She's probably mad she failed to protect the last Celtra, My Lord," sneered the knight's squire. "I always knew those Silver Paladins were all flash and no sword. They failed to protect anyone like always."

"That's enough, Torvan," Antilles said elbowing his squire in the stomach. "It's not polite to instigate a fight. Now, if you please, the child."

"Right this way," Joey said defeated.

Antilles followed him.

"I hate those damn, knights," Mai said leaning against a tree with her arms folded. "They think they're above everyone else because they have a title and a set of fancy armor. I remember when I was a girl, knights were noble and true gentlemen of the battlefield. Now they're just egomaniacs with a thirst for blood and glory."

"I couldn't agree more," said Serenity with a sigh. "What a creep."

"He can't help it," said Mai. "He hates us Eldoris. I remember a time he called us unnatural beings who should never have existed. Not our faults Nala got bored and decided to bring her pictures to life during the forming of the world."

When Antilles was gone, Serenity continued to shovel the ground, continuing her work on the grave.

"You sure you want to bury them here?" Mai asked sadly. "A hole in the ground is not befitting an ancient wizard and the last Gardner of the World."

"I suppose you're right," Serenity said looking at the pitiful hole she made.

"We'll see they get a proper burial when we return to Emboldor, sweetie," said Mai. "Why don't you follow Joey and make sure that jerk, Antilles, doesn't cause any mischief."

"Oh, right," said Serenity.

She dropped her shovel and climbed out of the hole. Then she started after Antilles.

"Oh, and baby," Mai said. Serenity turned. "If that squire mouths off again, you can kill him you know."

Serenity smiled.

"Don't let anyone say you didn't do your best protecting the Celtra. Not everyone lifted a sword to aid them. If he speaks ill of the Silver Paladins again, then end him. No one is going to miss a squire." Mai gave her a wink.

Serenity nodded and followed Joey. He was leading Antilles to a red tent in the center of the battlefield which was on the other side of a tunnel that led to the fortress. Soldiers searched through the heavy rain for any survivors of the orc army who gathered earlier in the fields to assault the fortress and its small army of Black Luster that guarded the grounds.

They were all wiped out. This hurt Joey when he saw the bodies of the valiant monsters lying motionless in the muck. They were sent to Gabriel by Yami and the High King as a means of protection. But what hope did these poor creatures have against the ferocity of Anubis?

"Tell me, girl," Antilles said to Serenity as they marched across the fields. "What is it you plan to do now that the Celtra are gone? The mission of the Silver Paladins is over."

Serenity thought for a moment. "I was planning to teach at Duelist Academy?"

"As if," said Torvan. "I've heard a great deal about you, Serenity Wheeler. Before you were a healer for the Silver Paladins, they told me you served in the House of Flowers in Naralia. I once served a knight who paid you a visit during the Red War. He said you sucked his cock like you were born to do it. I don't suppose you'll grant me such favor too."

Serenity gasped in shock and stood still, trying her best not to remember those horrid years as a slave in the House of Flowers, Termnnia's most provocative whorehouse.

"Don't you DARE speak to my sista like dat!" Joey shouted, removing his sword and pointing it at the arrogant squire. "I'll gut ya where you stand!"

"And what of it, Torvan?" said Antilles, again nudging his squire in the stomach. "So she was a slave in the House of Flowers. She has moved up from that and has fought as best she could to keep the Gardeners safe. I respect that, even admire it. Which is more than I can say for you."

Torvan rubbed his aching belly and looked at the ground shamefully. When he was taught his lesson, Antilles put his focus back on Serenity.

"As for your position as a teacher in Duelist Academy, Miss Wheeler, I commend you. It is an excellent career path to tread, for the path of the warrior was clearly not for you."

Serenity felt her heart drop when she heard those words. Perhaps he was right. She took the oath to defend those she loved. Many of them were now in graves. Her two best friends were the latest victims of her failure. She was glad it was raining heavily. The raindrops of the storm mixed with the tears that were rolling down her pretty face. The thunder muffled her hiccups and sniffles.

"You Dragonhearts are just like the Kaibas," Joey said with spite. His long blond hair was sagging over his face. "Cold and arrogant," he continued. "You should wed to combine your Houses."

He continued to lead Antilles through the muddy battlefield until they reached the bottom of a hill with a path that was lit up by iron lamps rocking back and forth in the heavy wind as they hung on wooden posts.

A Blackland Fire Dragon in gold-plated armor stood near the tent like a guard dog along with two Buster Bladers draped in royal purple hoods trimmed with gold thread. They had their hands resting on the pommel of their massive blades.

"You will let me through!" Antilles ordered the two monsters arrogantly holding out his hand.

"Be quick!" one of the Buster Bladers said with a booming metallic voice.

"I will spend all the time I want." Antilles snapped at the monster.

"We have orders from the High-King that no one is to disturb the Great Hero!" The other said loudly, clearly not in the mood to deal with Antilles's insolence.

"Great Hero?" scoffed Antilles. "Indeed."

"Six minutes," The first Buster Blader snarled. "Or we will escort you out with force."

"I'll keep that in mind," Antilles said pulling open the flaps to the tent.

A blast of warmth greeted him. There was a roaring fire in a pit and bronzed torches stood on every corner. The floor was covered in bear furs and crimson rugs. Then he saw a white crib and what looked like a bundle wrapped in gold and royal red blankets. An Eldori woman stared into the crib dressed in tight black leather gear that formed perfectly with her curves.

A large, ornate odachi was sheathed on her back, and a heavily modified battle rifle was swinging from a sling over her shoulder. Her face was caked with mud and dried blood.

"What is this mercenary doing here?" Antilles said folding his arms.

"This mercenary pulled the baby out of the wreckage of the house!" Joey said, balling his fists. "So show sum respect will ya!"

"Vivian?" Serenity asked.

"Vivian Wong?" Antilles said with interest. He placed his index finger on his lips. "The Lady Dragon of Uzumé?"

"I am," Vivian said weakly. Her voice was raspy from all the yelling she did in battle.

"Well done," Antilles said, stepping forward. "I suppose congratulations are in order for recovering the child from the ruins."

"Thanks…I guess," said Vivian, followed by a cough to clear her throat.

Antilles stopped a few paces from the crib and bowed respectfully. "If you please, Miss Wong, I came to see this hero."

"By all means," Vivian said taking a step back.

Antilles walked forward. "Stay!" he commanded his squire like a dog, then proceeded forward to see the child.

He could hear cooing and a timid yawning coming from the crib. He pulled one of the blankets back and saw a patch of black hair underneath. The baby was sound asleep. Antilles removed his black glove from his right hand and touched the child.

The baby's little arms shook when he felt Antilles' cold fingers on his head. It rolled around trying to get away from him.

"Such a cute little thing," Antilles said. He began to laugh like he had gone mad. "So hard to believe," he said stroking the baby's hair with his finger, "that one so small has ended an enemy so powerful that not even the Eyar could stop him. What miracle does this child possess that caused him to succeed where so many others have failed?"

"Possible spell backfiring; influence from his father, we don't know," said Vivian.

Antilles looked at her as she stood on the other side of the crib. "And Anubis's item…. the Pyramid of Light. Do you have it?"

"No," Vivian responded quickly. "Once the fire died down we sent some Citadel Mages to examine the ruins. The item was never found. It must have been destroyed or has been stolen. I say stolen. Anubis's lap dog Bakura was here."

"The Reaper?" gasped Torvan. "Bakura was here in this battlefield?"

"Yes," said Vivian. "He and I were locked in intense combat. It wasn't until the death of Anubis that he realized all was lost, and he fled into the mountains. I sent my best soldiers to chase him down, but they never found him."

"Pity," said Antilles.

"Yeah," Joey said slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Pity he didn't stay so I could'a knocked da stuffin' outta him. He musta been da one who ratted out my friends, Gabe and Rosie, to that scumbag, Anubis."

"You wish to fight Bakura?" said Vivian with a scoff. "Wheeler, if you want to die so badly I'll let you walk into my sword."

"Ha, ha, ha!" sneered Joey.

"I meant no offense, of course," said Vivian. "But I'm a better fighter than you, and I was almost pummeled. He killed many of my girls as well, all excellent swordswomen. Bakura's skills are unlike anything I've ever seen. And that monster of his. Diabound. Incredible power."

"Nothing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon can't handle." said Joey.

"Diabound is a direct offshoot of Zorc," said Antilles.

Saying the name of the evil monster sent a shiver down Torvan's spine.

"A Red-Eyes Black Dragon would not be enough to fight it," Antilles continued. "I doubt even the white dragon could stand against it. I must ask, what is to become of the child? And why has the High-King placed him under such a heavy guard?"

"High-King Antar has shown great interest in the baby," said Serenity.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Antilles.

"You haven't heard?" she responded with a smile. "You're looking at Termnnia's new prince."

* * *

 **Yugi**

* * *

The chirping of birds was the first thing Yugi Muto heard when he finally awoke from his slumber. The Eldori boy's heavy eyelids forced open to a crisp autumn morning outside of his estate. It was a grand home nestled on an island in the middle of a lake with water as smooth as glass and fresh as a summer breeze. Yugi smiled and cupped his right ear with his hand so as to listen to the chorus of birds chirping and the echoing roars of dragons hunting deer in the distance. The white bed sheets draped over him to conceal his nakedness.

The King of Games is what they called him, for he is the best Duelist in the world, having only been defeated a few times. But he did not reach the top alone.

Yugi looked at 3-D puzzle made of gold, sitting by his night table. Inside, slept the spirit of an Eyar, who was once the Pharoah of Sobek, The Land of the Sun, many leagues across the ocean. He was known as the Nameless Pharoah, though his friends called him Yami.

But to Yugi, he was Partner. Aibo.

The both of them had been through so much together, winning both the famous Duelist Kingdom Tournament and the Battle City Tournament, cementing their legacy as the King of Games.

Yami and Yugi became so well-known throughout the continent, that High King Antar even asked him to be his High Chancellor, the right hand of the High King.

 _"You have the capabilities of a great leader, Spirit,_ " Antar said to the Pharoah that day whilst they walked down the halls of his home, The Spire of the Kings, the central hub of power in Termnnia built so high the king slept in the clouds. The Elves who built it said it brought the High King closer to the Goddesses and their master, The Higher Power.

Antar was one of the few people in Termnnia who knew that Yami was actually the spirit of the Pharoah, living inside the puzzle with Yugi as his vessel.

Even with his rich knowledge of the ancient times, High King Antar still could not tell Yami much of his past, save that he was once a legendary Eyar sent by the Goddesses to fight Zorc Necrophades, the embodiment of all evil.

But Yami didn't mind. He and Antar were like brothers, a friendship that was forged when they fought in the Wallcroft Rebellion, a bloody civil war that toppled the usurper High King Julius of House Dragonheart from the throne after he took it from Antar's father in a Duel and slaughtered his sons and fed their corpses to Des Volstgalph, the main dragon of their House, and ruled Termnnia for five years in with a first of iron.

Antar of the House of Wallcroft was already a well-beloved leader as King of the Blue Mountains and head of the cadet branch of the House of Plantegrast, which held the Diamond Throne for centuries before the Dragonheart Rebellion.

Antar had support from every kingdom in Termnnia and fought High King Julius in the Battle of Gaia Fields.

Yami remembered how young and fit Antar was that day as he stared out the window in spiritual form.

The King of the Blue Mountains was adorned in armor of solid steel plate with a yellow surcoat, a suit of chainmail and wearing the horned helm of his House, his family sigil being that of a Mountain Ram.

Julius in his black armor set with a helmet in the likeness of five Des Volstgalphs hissing with fury and breathing fire thanks to cleverly placed machinations in his helmet that gave him a frightful look.

The two battled in the river while Gabrielle the Black was having a magical battle with Julius's sorceress Queen Belladonna the Flaming Queen; a pyromancer and Summoner who called forth an Infernal Flame Emperor into the field and burned half of Antar's army into ash.

But Antar was able to control the beasts Julius could not. The Divine Beasts, more popularly known as The God Cards. Since he was the rightful king, they obeyed him. And thus, Antar called the Winged Dragon of Ra who brought ruin to Julius's army with one mighty swoop. In his shock, Julius failed to see Antar's battle axe which cut him in half with one mighty blow.

With his death, the rebellion was won. In the middle of the battlefield, Yami placed the Red Dragon Crown atop Antar's head and declared him High King of Termnnia. After Antar's coronation, he decided to give Gabrielle the title of Court Magician and Yami the title of High Chancellor. But he refused.

"I would be the second most powerful man in Termnnia," Yami replied with a chuckle. "It is not a responsibility I wish to be burdened with."

Being one of the Eyar, Yami did not need any more power. His concern was focused on four mysterious golden eggs that Julius kept as his greatest treasure. They were lost after the rebellion, and Yami made it his mission to find them, but to no avail.

There was a knock at the door. Yugi got out of bed and slipped on a black robe before he walked downstairs, leaving the spirit of the puzzle alone upstairs. By the rhythm of the knock, Yugi suspected it was the courier coming to deliver his mail.

He wearily opened the door and was met with the irritating ear-to-ear grin of the courier.

"Mornin' Master Yugi," the young courier said, raising his feathered hat.

"Morning," Yugi groaned in a monotonous tone, not in the mood to be dragged into a conversation with the hyperactive courier. "You sure look bright today. Have the orcs stopped giving you trouble?"

"There shall be none of that today, milord," the courier said with a bright smile. He reached into his knapsack to find Yugi's newspaper and his mail. "Not now, not ever."

"Whatever do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"There is great news 'cross the land. I 'eard from the town guard that orcs have been runnin' for their lives back to the seas."

"Is that so?" Yugi said curiously.

"O' aye. Sum of the officers 'ung themselves in the night out of fear. The Scarlet Trading Company says the trees by the roads are decorated with the bodies of dead orcs. There were sailors in Rowport who claimed that they spotted the orcs running back to their ships babbling in fear; pushing and shoving and even stabbing one another in the back to get on. Wish I could 'ave seen it for myself. It must have been quite the sight."

"It does sound rather humorous," Yugi said, forcing a smile to pretend he found the story funny. On the inside, he found the news rather disturbing.

"They won't be missed, master. Now without those beasties raidin' the roads I've gots nothin' to worry about anymore. Things haven't been the same since the night that noise erupted from the sky. Aye, many 'ave been wondering if the noise was the announcement of the end times. I say it was a blessin'. Many good things have happened since that night and today is one of them. Enjoy this glorious morning milord. Huzzah, it's a day of independence. There will be a new ruler after today!"

"A new ruler! Wait…"

"I wish I could stay and chat, Master Yugi, but I've got lots of mail to deliver, and I'm runnin' behind schedule. Farewell, milord!"

"Uh..." began Yugi. But the courier was already over the bridge and back on the dirt road. "Damn, he's gone. That kid can sure run fast."

First a song from the skies now the orcs killing themselves? Running back to their ships to sail out of the land? A new ruler? A day of independence?

"Has the whole world gone mad or is it just me?" Yugi shouted, closing the door to his home. He discovered one of the letters was rather dirty and torn. The green ink read: From Serenity.

Yami pursed his lips while he hovered over Yugi in spectral form to see the letter. "What news?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't answer and carefully opened the note. The letter was soggy, and from the sloppy writing, it was hastily written.

* * *

 _ **Dear Yugi,**_

 _ **I regret to inform you that the Eyar, Gabriel the Black, and his wife Luthia Noctiva Androsa a.k.a Rose, the last of the Celtra, are both dead. We learned that the traitor, Bakura, gave away their location to Anubis. He sent an army of orcs to the root of the mountain where Gabriel and Rose lived, and they slaughtered the Black Luster Soldiers we posted to keep watch on the couple. Their child is safe. As of right now he is being guarded by Buster Bladers and is being carried to Domino to be treated for some minor wounds. Despite this tragic event, we also learned that Anubis, Lord of the Dead has finally expired, and at the hands of the child no less.**_

 _ **Come to Domino and meet us there at once. High King Antar has made a very special announcement concerning Gabriel's son. See you soon.**_

 _ **Love from Serenity, ex-Silver Paladin**_

* * *

She drew an unhappy face.

Yami felt his heart drop. "Yugi?" said Yami.

"Do you think it's true?" Yugi asked, looking up at him. "Is Anubis really dead?"

"It seems so," said Yami. "Serenity is not a liar."

"We better get to Domino quick," said Yugi. "We might run into the gang."

"Yes, you're right," said Yami.

We're dealing with no ordinary child Yami thought. Could this boy be the one I've been searching for?

* * *

 **Serenity**

* * *

The High King of Termnnia, Antar, allowed Mai, Téa, and Serenity to stay in his castle and care for his newly adopted son while he was in his summer home being treated for his illness. Sadly, he passed away just a few days later leaving the kingdom in mourning.

Now it was official. The baby boy, named Daveed, was the future High King of Termnnia. All races of the world traveled to Rassay to get a look at their next ruler and, as many called him, The Slayer of Anubis.

The Elves had arrived first; they came traveling a long way from their hidden woodland cities to bring gifts for the baby.

Mai, Téa, and Serenity watched in awe as the mightiest Elven lords from all over Keya and even the mystical continent of Almara entered the grand halls of the throne room to see the baby asleep in his gilded crib by the Diamond Throne guarded by Black Luster Soldiers donning beautiful white capes with dragon-shaped fastenings made of silver.

The Elven lords brought the child jewels that shimmered like the stars; cloth-of-gold blankets, and comfortable silk clothes. A crown of glass, silver, and diamond was placed on his little head, and he was given an oriental dragon-shaped dagger with blue Elvish runes.

Finally, the presented the baby prince a set of armor for when he grew older. Its craft was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. When Joey saw it unveiled, he let out a loud, "NYEH!"

The scaled armor of the Rassay Royal Guard was beautiful, but compared to the suit the boy would soon wear, Joey felt as though he might as well have been wearing an enameled trash can.

The armor the baby would soon wear was made of solid gold and decorated with rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and sapphires. The pauldrons were large and had banners with the insignia of the High King hanging from them, and the gauntlets had golden arches protruding from the wrist. The white cloth-of-gold cape was enchanted to shield him from attacks from behind, and the chainmail was made of blackened mithril. He had a matching shield and a sword with a blade that had a mirrored finish.

Even the Black Luster Soldiers guarding the baby went red in the face when they saw that even their armor seemed inadequate compared to the child's armor. Serenity was oblivious to all this, for she had never seen Elves before. They were as beautiful as she imagined them, especially the female Elves who turned many male heads as they passed the halls. They smelled sweet, and touching their skin was like touching water.

Lord Aelothin, King of the Silver Leaves, held up a hand and six beautiful Elven maidens slowly walked up the steps towards the baby's crib and sang a haunting song in the Elvish tongue.

When the Elves were done with their blessings, the Dwarves of Greenton were next. They arrogantly marched into the throne room, hoping to outdo the Elves with their gifts to the prince. These were the Dwarves of the highest nobility from the inner sanctums of the subterranean city called Eledon. Serenity beamed with joy seeing them dressed in elegant garbs of gold, red, emerald green and dark blue trimmed with gold or silver. Wothar Redhammer, The Dwarven king of Eledon arrived bearing a tall crown of platinum veined with gold. His beard was decorated with gold plate in a zigzagging pattern. His royal legionnaires were trailing behind him in their armor of steel and silver plate with white plumes cresting their helmets. A squadron of bannermen holding up flags of red with a gold hammer and an axe crossed before a crown.

Mai came forth, holding the baby in her arms and went down the steps carefully, dressed in a glittering golden formal gown with black interior. She knelt to give the Dwarf king a better view of the child. The glitter on her dress beautifully reflected the sun and made Mai's face glimmer like the stars above. Her smile made her face glow with warmth. Wolthar was infatuated by Mai's presence and smiled at her before gazing upon Prince Daveed, asleep in her arms.

He bowed before the Heir of Termnnia. "Hail the Prince of Termnnia!" he shouted.

"HAIL!" Wolthar's bannermen shouted getting on one knee while still holding their banners up high. King Wolthar snapped his fingers, and then the craftsmen arrived carrying crate after crate of gifts for the future king. They presented the prince with precious gems, masterwork swords and shields; toys made by master carpenters; and bundles of fine clothing.

Kings and queens from all the kingdoms of Termnnia both grand and small arrived to shower the boy with gifts too, and the Mages from the Citadel came with books, magical rings, and a Spellcaster deck worthy of any Duel Monsters tournament.

King Helmsley of Elleria proudly strolled into the room with his family. His wife, Sera, was pregnant which child due at any moment, and their little daughter, Princess Evelyn happily walked beside them carrying a box of gold coins for the prince.

Serenity wrinkled her nose to hide her anger when she saw Helmsley and Sera. She noticed Yugi hiding behind Tristan and Duke. He gave a nervous gulp. He did not like Helmsley very much either. Many months ago, he tried to force him into marrying little Evelyn. Not that she wasn't a fair child. She had a face that looked like it was sculpted by the Divines. Her ebony hair went down to her shoulders in pretty curls and she had a rose sprinkled with gold dust tucked into the left part of her hair. A large red bow was also perched there as well with a galaxy-cut ruby in the center.

"Princess Evelyn," said Mai. "How do you do?"

"I am well, My Lady," Evelyn said doing curtsy. "Pleased to see you."

Mai smiled delightfully and looked at Helmsley and Sera. "You're daughter has grown into quite the lady, Your Grace. You must be very proud."

Helmsley scoffed. "Proud is not what I would use to describe her. The girl has a long ways to go when learning how to greet the Heir to the Throne. How dare you march ahead of us young lady?"

Evelyn squeaked and went red in the face. "I'm sorry, papa."

"Don't be so hard on her, Helmsley!" Yami said after quickly talking Yugi's place. He said this as he walked out from behind Duke and Tristan. "High King Antar told me you weren't any better as a child."

Helmsley grumbled. Mai sniggered stealthfully seeing the king get put in his place. She noticed a timid youth hiding behind the dress of Queen Sera. "Oh, and who is this strapping young fellow?" she asked.

Helmsley looked at the boy and gave another scoff. "This is Dancer of House Firewing, a cadet branch of my House. He is a childhood friend of Evelyn's."

"It's good to meet you Dancer," said Mai.

Dancer whimpered and hid behind Sera's gown. The crowd laughed at his timidness. Sera laughed and tugged her dress away from his clutches. "Forgive him, Lady Mai. He is star struck. Master Yugi is somewhat of a hero to him."

"Is that so?" said Yami. "Come young one, you can sit with me in the tourney celebrating the new ruler of our lands."

"Re-really?" Dancer asked.

Yami held out his hand. Dancer took it, feeling a sensation of relief overtake him when he touched the hand of his idol. Serenity found the sight to be very charming and gave a soft chuckle.

The baby was then moved to the arena outside of the Star Gardens. The lanes were set up and the dirt was smoothened and raked for the convenience of the knights participating in the games. Prince Daveed was put on a shaded balcony overlooking the arena below, and Mai, Téa, and Serenity never left his side.

The three of them had a powerful bond of friendship with his mother, _Luthia Noctiva Androsa_ , but they called her Rose; for they first met her while studying Light monsters underneath a rose bush. Because of this powerful friendship, they felt it was their duty to protect her child and care for him. On some days the baby would wake, and the halls of the castle would ring with his glee.

The blonde-haired Mai Valentine held him by his arms and laughed, as she raised him up and down to make him giggle. She was so glad to finally give the child fresh air. "You are most definitely your mother's son, little one," she said with a graceful laugh. The baby cooed and grabbed her diamond flower necklace hanging over her chest. The symbol of her friendship with Rose.

Téa had one, as did Serenity.

"He has such a liking to you," Téa said gleefully. She wore a green gown with gold floral patterns that exposed her shoulders and she wore a black shoulder cape with a brooch of silver in the shape of a turtledove, the symbol of her House. Long black velvet gloves covered her hands and went up to her elbows. The turtledove glittering brightly with tiny diamonds at the top of each glove. Her friendship necklace glittered catching the light of the waning sun.

"Makes sense that he would," said Mai, holding the baby up so his cheek could rest on her shoulder. "Rose named me his godmother the day we found out she was pregnant. After all, I've known her since we were kids. This is such an and honor." She nuzzled the baby's stomach to raise another giggle out of him. She kissed his cheeks three times and held him close.

"Hey, there's the little guy!" called out Joey Wheeler, now the Captain of the Royal Guard. He was adorned in black and red-enameled plate armor and a helmet crested with a black enameled Red-Eyes Black Dragon with blood-red rubies for eyes.

He removed it from his head, so as not to frighten the child. He accidentally greeted the baby with his helmet earlier that morning, and it gave him a fright. His black cape with red on the underside was strapped over his breastplate with a brooch in the shape of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head. He had on a surcoat parted over his legs. One side had his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the other showed a Black Skull Dragon.

"You're looking handsome, Joey," Mai said, placing a hand on the back of the baby's head, holding him close to her chest. Her hair blew in the breeze.

"And yer looking beautiful," Joey bowed. "Aw man, dey don't call ya the Delight of Termnnia fer nothin', Mai."

"You're a real charmer Joey," Mai said with a tease.

Serenity stared at her beloved brother in his armor, reminiscing her days growing up in the kingdom of Gardenrealm. They were not pleasant memories. Seeing the baby boy being loved and cared for made her envy him, for it was a love that she was denied when she was little.

* * *

 _ **Serenity and her family lived in an island community in the center of Lake Maria, the largest lake in Gardenrealm.**_

 _ **Serenity's father was a mercenary working for the Red Scale Company, an infamous band of sellswords known mostly for racketeering, raping and pillaging. He was a horrid Eldori. Long greasy hair matted his face ruined with acne scars, and he reeked of rum.**_

 _ **Serenity's mother made her living running a laundromat in the alley. Joey was her father's pride and joy, and for a good reason.**_

 _ **Joey was already making easy money winning Duel Monsters tournaments, and he was enlisting in the Emboldorian Army to fight off Orcs sailing into Termnnia to cause their mischief. Serenity, on the other hand, made her money selling flowers from her garden in the backyard of their shack. The people loved her for her kindness and beauty**_ _**and paid her well, but her father**_ _**spited her for being the weak runt of the family.**_

 _ **Her mother had a miscarriage many years after Joey's birth; the child could have been the Wheeler's second son. Mrs. Wheeler was with child again many seasons later, and out came Serenity, much to Mr. Wheeler's chagrin.**_

 _ **He once told Serenity that he wished it would have been the other way around. That she had died, and the son had lived. But he never refused the money she brought home from selling her flowers.**_

 _ **Some days she wouldn't make enough, and Mr. Wheeler would rip off her clothes and then smacked her back and buttocks with a wooden board which left splinters on her flesh that got filled with gooey puss. Mrs. Wheeler would clean her after every beating, wiping her backside with the caring love only a mother could give, and she would sing her songs of knights saving princesses from giants and dragons to soothe her of the pain.**_

 _ **Those moments when her mother healed her beaten butt were the only fond and happy memories she had as a child. Most of her life had been hell.**_

 _ **Often she would wonder if she was a spirit wandering the Shadow Realm. She never pondered this more than that terrible night when her father brought her into the tavern for her birthday.**_

 _ **She thought that she finally going to have a birthday party the night she had turned sixteen and bloomed into adulthood. Her mother made her a beautiful pink dress with sashes of white silk. But when she entered the tavern, no celebration would be found that night. Serenity's father took his knife and cut the dress off Serenity and showed her naked body to his mercenary companions who enjoyed hours of**_ _ **pleasurable company with her for ten Star Chips. She could still hear herself screaming, begging for her father to save her as he sat outside, counting the money he made. The money made off her flesh and misery.**_

 _ **After the party, he sold her to the House of Flowers, the most provocative whorehouse in Termnnia, for 10,000 gold Star Chips. After ten years of slavery and abuse, Serenity was rescued by the Eyar named Gabriel the Black when he saw her being beaten by her keeper.**_

 _ **With a powerful bolt of lightning, he turned him into a pile of ash. Serenity had seen wizards before in her books, and she often thought of them as old men in dirty cloaks and pointed hats. This wizard did have a cloak and pointed hat, but they were black and made of fine leather and had gold zippers, buttons, and he was wrapped in a black and crimson sash. And instead of being an old man he was a handsome boy of nineteen with short-cropped hair and eyes as dark as stone.**_

 _ **"I know your face," the Eyar said to Serenity. "Your brother's been looking for you. Come, let me take you home."**_

 _ **From then on, Serenity's life got better.**_

 _ **As for her father, he vanished. Never to be seen again. Justice was never served for Serenity, but she didn't care as long as she had her friends and Rose's baby.**_

* * *

"Serenity, anybody home?" Téa asked, snapping her fingers in front of Serenity's face.

"Huh?" Serenity gasped.

"You looked out of it, hun," Mai said, rocking the baby in her arms.

Serenity made a wan smile and brushed her hair back with her fingertips. "Sorry, had a lot on my mind."

Joey picked up the boy from Mai's arms and asked if he and the baby looked alike. He held him up to his face so the girls could compare.

They jokingly said no, of course, and Joey didn't take it kindly, but then, he was slow to catch a joke even if it slapped him thrice in the face.

Serenity smiled, seeing Mai and Téa laugh at Joey's outburst of offense. Joey gave the baby back to Mai. "Whatever," he said.

Mai leaned her head to the right and said: "Joey, your tilt is about to begin. Make us proud."

Joey slammed his fist over his chest. The armor clanked and the chainmail cocooning his wrist in mithril jingled. "Yeah, you bet!" he said proudly. He marched away and disappeared into the underbelly of the arena.

Fifteen minutes later, the herald of the tournament made his way to his box on another side of the arena from the box where Prince Daveed and the others were sitting. A loud, majestic blast from the trumpets silenced everyone announcing that it was time to for the herald to speak.

"Honored guests, it is with great pride that we welcome you to these games honoring the young hero who not only vanquished Anubis from our world precious but will take the Diamond Throne as the new heir. Ladies and gentlemen. From this day forth, begins the days of Daveed Wollcroft Delgado the Eradicator of Anubis!"

The crowd cheered. The herald held up his hands to pacify their applause. "And now, presenting his Grace, High Chancellor Maximillion Pegasus and his beautiful wife, Cecelia Pegasus!"

The crowd let out a round of applause for the High Chancellor, often called the Right Hand of the King. While Daveed was the heir to the Diamond Throne, and by all rights should be High King now that Antar had passed on, he was still way too young to rule. Until he came of age, it was Pegasus's job to rule Termnnia. Cecelia blew kisses at the crowd in the stands. A fair-faced Eldori woman if anyone had ever seen one.

Pegasus gave a long speech about his title and promises to keep the land in balance until Daveed was ready to grow and claim the throne for himself. And then, with a clap of his hands, he said, "May the tournament begin!"

The trumpets sounded again. The herald stood up and gave a deep breath, ready to announce the first tilt of the games.

"Presenting from the east side; the captain of the Spire Guard: Ser Joey Wheeler the Black Dragon Knight! Come forth and prove your worth!"

Joey came riding into the lists on the back of a black warhorse adorned in armor to match Joey's plating stylized to look like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"So, what's the objective to this, guys?" Serenity asked. "Joey says that this joust is going to be different than any jousting I've ever seen."

"He's right, hun," said Mai, letting the baby suck her finger. "This is Duel Joust. The rider's chestplates carry 1500 Life Points. Each hit from the opponent's lance is minus five hundred Life Points. The one who deducts their opponent's Life Points, or, knocks them off their horse is the winner."

"That's all?" Serenity asked.

"No, that's not all," said Mai. "The knights each select one monster to join them in the tilt. The monster appears next to them as a Phantom. It forces the jousters to think on their feet, because the monsters will attempt to knock the riders off as well."

"How do you defend against a monster?" Serenity asked again.

"That's up to the knight," laughed Duke, nodding to sleep on the seat behind them. "There is no magic way to get them not to dehorse you."

Serenity nodded, and in great anticipation watched the tilt unfold.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

After the joust, the festivities continued. Once the sun went down, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yami made merry in the tavern called the Drunken Knight Inn, having a meal of hot meat, baked potatoes, and tankard after tankard of mead. The other patrons laughed and roared with joy as a band played music in the corner. One man in the band banged on his drums while his companion played his flute and another member shook tambourines.

The old tavern rang with laughter and fragranced by the delicious smell of Niwatori meat roasting in the kitchen behind the bar. A fire roared in the giant stone fireplace filling the tavern with intense bursts of warmth and a fiery glow bathing the patrons in a golden orange tinge. Their shadows danced on the polished wooden floors and walls. Chandeliers made of elk antlers with little white candles glimmered from their iron hinges on the ceiling. The two lion statues carved into the fireplace had red candles in their mouths. Above the fireplace was a portrait of a buxom woman posing over the decapitated head of a giant she slew.

Joey proudly boasted her as Belladonna Wheeler, his great-great-great aunt. He explained her greatest exploits and how she convinced the stubborn House Walsten to share their Red-Eyes Black Dragon cards with the Wheelers.

"What do you think, Yug?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Yami.

"Anyone home?" Tristan asked then he chugged down the last of the mead in his metal tankard.

"Still thinking of the baby I suppose," Duke said playing with a lock of his long black hair, his bright green eyes like emeralds in the red glow of the fire.

"Relax Yugi," said Joey. "The kid's the High King of Termnnia now. He doesn't need us."

"Technically, no," said Yami. "We don't know if the Divine Beasts have accepted him." The tavern then shook violently. The chandeliers waved to and from their iron hinges, and drops of mead fell from Joey's tankard. "That's the third time tonight," Yami said with worry.

"More mead, gentlemen?" asked a servant girl who approached holding a wooden tray with one hand. She raised her voice so as to be heard over the lively music and the roaring laughter of the patrons.

"Absolutely!" called Tristan. "And can I ask for the Rassay Mountain?"

"Of course, Master Taylor!" the girl said taking his empty tankard.

"What's the Rassay Mountain?" Yami asked.

"You should try it Master Yami," said the girl. "It's a drink containing sweet cream, covered with caramel, over some of our finest mead and topped with a delicious golden berry from my garden."

"I'll try it then," Yami said with a smile.

"Make it four!" Duke Devlin said, pounding the table and holding up four fingers.

"Right away gentlemen," the girl said bowing and she walked away.

"What were you saying about the Divine Beasts, Yugi?" said Duke, eating a pretzel.

"It is up to the Divine Beasts to see who sits on the throne. Not us."

"He makes a good point," said Duke. "But why wouldn't they pick the kid? He destroyed the greatest evil since Zorc."

"And?" said Joey. "The Divine Beasts can be rather picky. You ever heard of Relegost Delgado the Red Knight of Sapania? He was one of the contenders of the Termnnia Interregnum. He defeated almost all the Great Houses and petty kingdoms of Termnnia, and took Rassay without a fight, but despite his accomplishments the Divine Beasts rejected him."

"And when he forcefully tried to summon them, the monsters exterminated him," Duke said with a laugh. "What a moron."

Another violent shake and this time it caused the patrons to stop what they were doing. The laughing subsided, and the music came to a halt. Yami and his companions quickly dashed outside; Duke tossed a small sack of Star Chips on the table before heading out. They exited the warmth of the tavern and entered the cold, wet rainy night. Bands all over the city stopped playing their music, and people stopped dancing. Lamps shook to-and-fro on their hooks, and a few shacks and stables were even knocked down. Yami began to fear the worst.

An Embodorian soldier called out to him from the walls above.

"MASTER YU-GI-OH! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" he called.

Yami, Joey, Tristan and Duke walked up the stone steps to the city walls above. The knight pointed at the mountains standing a mile away which were nothing more than black silhouettes in the dark, rainy twilight sky. It was dark, but Yami saw clouds of dust rising into the sky, and large chunks of rock were being tossed into the air.

"What is that!" cried Tristan.

A loud horrifying roar answered his call. Yami stood rooted to the spot when he saw six burning red eyes peer through the mountains far off in the distance. Another loud roar and the beast revealed itself.

A Mist Wurm.

The beast was over a mile long and heavily armored in a purple shell. It had hundreds of sharp armored legs. Noxious purple gas erupted from multiple chimneys from its back as it gave another bellow into the night. The people of Emboldor screamed in fear and began running about, fleeing for their lives. Yami's jaw dropped when he heard more horrible roars from the mountains that burst into clouds of dust.

Five more Mist Wurms appeared from the mountains giving screeches and grunts as Emboldor stood before them.

But then Yami heard another sound. Drums. Yes, he could hear drums coming from the mountains as well. The Mist Wurms stayed where they were, swaying from side to side in a battle dance.

Yami heard another familiar noise. Grunting could be heard mixing in with the sounds of beating drums. A Fire seemed to be flickering from the tunnels the Mist Wurms made. What Yami saw next made his heart stop. Legions of orcs were pouring in from the tunnels made by the giant Duel Monsters. They snarled and roared as they at last set foot onto the surface.

The Emboldorian guard began evacuations while troops marched into battle positions.

The familiar grunt and growl of orcs sent the people into even more of a frenzy, thus making the guard's job of evacuation much more challenging. But then, Yami came riding into the plaza near the gate. His presence alone was enough to calm the people down. He began ordering the guard, telling them where to go and what to do as legions of Black Luster Soldiers, Seven Swords Warriors, and Buster Bladers poured to the gate.

"Go forth! And fear not the shadows!" he shouted as the guard led the people to safety.

The orcs were already crossing the plains of Lunetar Fields.

People from the farms and small villages outside the wall were running for the gates. Black Luster Soldiers went out to aid them. The villagers carrying carts were forced to leave them behind.

Yami, Joey, Tristan and Duke rode outside the wall. Yami thought it best to delay the orcs while the guard led the people to safety. The last villager went through, and a battalion of Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers quickly stormed out of the gate to aid Yami and his friends.

A phalanx of monsters called Shield Warrior formed a wall outside the opened gate with their tower shields of steel and gold, and they held out their spears. The orcs were now a mile away from the city walls. Yami could see the thousands of bannermen up front. An entire horizon of orcs as far as the eye could see. He could see the outlines of their dire hogs, dire wolves, and rhinos of war. An orc in armor of obsidian went forward, lifted up his sword and gave a roar shouting the charge.

The earth began to quake as the massive army from the Black Continent began to sprint towards the wall.

"Here we go," said Joey, unsheathing his sword.

"A hundred Star Chips says I can take out more than you," said Tristan.

"If we live through this I hope you can pay up," said Duke.

"You're on!" said Joey.

The Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers readied their weapons in unison as a wave of blades went down the line.

Yami held out his sword. When the enemy was close, he quickly lowered his sword to give the signal and shouted: "ARCHERS!"

A rain of arrows flew from the walls falling onto the army.

Hundreds of orcs fell dead from the attack, but still the army marched forward.

"Swords!" Yami called. The army of Warrior Monsters readied themselves. A few tense minutes passed and the orc army was over a hill several yards away.

"CHARGE!" Yami called out. His friends let out fierce battle cries as they rode forward to meet the army.

There was a loud SLAP of flesh and steel as the armies collided.

With a mighty blow, Yami hewed an orc's head off its shoulders. His heavenly blade, once gleaming, was now covered in a tarry, sticky substance that was the blood of all the orcs he had slain in the battle. His armor was covered in it, and his cape was sticking to his breastplate as was the golden puzzle he had around his neck. It dripped down his face leaving oily streaks with the rain that fell down on the battlefield.

Every orc knew Yami from the wars many years ago, and when they saw him, they raised their swords and gave a yell issuing their challenge.

Joey was a few feet behind Yami slaying a squadron of goblins wielding spears which held the banners of their armies and stubby shortswords made of obsidian.

Joey had a twisted look of anger on his face, and he let out loud "NYEH! NYEH! NYEH!" as his blade split their skulls. A big orc spotted Joey. He beat his chest with his spiked club and waddled towards him. Joey was too busy slaying goblins to see the orc.

"NYEH! NYEH! NYEH!" He shouted cutting one of their heads off.

The beast raised his club but was then hit by a prismatic blast of white-hot magic. He shook violently. Joey turned around just in time to see the orc shatter into pieces. A Duel Monster was standing not far from where the orc fell. It was Yami's favorite, the Dark Magician. His purple armor was looking almost gray in the waning light. Joey spotted Yami holding up the card from where the magician was summoned. Joey smiled and gave a quick salute before going back into battle.

"Let's go, man," Joey said to his friend, and he charged down the field.

Up in the mountains, an orc in rusty red armor peered at the battle with his brass spyglass. He had long oily black hair that resembled thick seaweed. There were runes carved on his arms and legs, and his eyes were glowing orange. He had tusks protruding from the sides of his mouth, and there was an iron ring pierced in his snout.

"Yami is there." A goblin said sulking towards his commander. "Will the mighty Gerthmod challenge him?"

"Yami is not my concern," Gerthmod growled, setting down his spyglass. "We are here for the little prince."

"It's only a matter o' time before the city is ours m'lord." said the goblin. "What will you do when we have the child?"

"I will EAT him!" Gerthmod said through gritted teeth.

With a majority of their forces gone, the orcs retreated to the mountains.

Yami and the others cheered, and the warrior monsters raised their weapons and gave triumphant roars.

"Looks like they're retreating," the goblin said to Gerthmod, who only gave a wide grin.

"First wave ineffective!" Gerthmod roared into the hole in the mountain. "MOVE! MOVE!"

The goblin then heard a loud roar coming from the darkness of the caves. The legion of orcs who were pouring out of the mountain quickened their pace, pushing and shoving to get out of the way of the large shadow that was approaching.

"Let's see how you handle Doronon...Yami." Gerthmod sneered.

He turned around to face his group. The orcs were wearing red armor like Gerthmod, and they wore spiked helmets with visors down to give them a much more menacing appearance.

"Let's go," said Gerthmod. "Yami and the Emboldorian Guard will be preoccupied with Doronon. This is our chance. Vipers of Anubis, tonight, we will have our revenge. FORWARD!"

With a prideful charge, Gerthmod and his Vipers ran down the mountain and disappeared into the night.

An Emboldorian soldier blew a horn from a guard tower on the ramparts of the Rassay wall. Yami felt the earth shake again. His body trembled in disbelief when he saw more orcs, twice as many as the first wave speeding down the fields towards him and his monsters.

"Another wave!" Tristan shouted.

"Aw, man, that's not good!" said Joey.

"Damn, so this is how it ends," said Duke.

"Reform the line!" Yami shouted to the warrior monsters. The exhausted soldiers did as they were told and got into position behind Yami and his friends. Yami's heart gave a drop when he saw how few remained in the ranks. Nevertheless, his courageous Duel Monsters followed him as he charged into the next wave of orcs. Though they were sore and tired, the army fought on. When Yami slew a group of orcs, he sat down on a boulder to rest. But the ground began to shake.

Yami feared the Mist Wurms were burrowing towards the city. He would have preferred that. Instead, towering over the buildings was a thirty-meter beast of a man, clad in armor as black as the stormy night. Yami's eyes widened when the silhouette of the giant began to grow more detailed as he approached the battlefield. He had a long beard and a bald head. His eyes were glowing bright red as was his mouth which was billowing steam. The giant was wielding a weapon Yami had hoped never to see again.

It was the fabled Nelorung, the Hammer of the Shadow Realm. The black iron handle was the size of a redwood tree. The hammer was like darkness forged into a solid object with decorative rings hanging from both ends. The orcs and goblins stopped fighting and cheered, then began to chant.

"DORO-NON! DORO-NON! DORO-NON!"

Doronon spotted Yami. Yami stared at the giant, wide-eyed, paralyzed with fear.

Doronon raised up his hammer. When it came halfway down Yami came to his senses and dodged the strike. Everyone on the battlefield lost their balance and fell from the powerful impact. Some towers in the city even gave way and collapsed to the ground.

"BACK TO THE CITY!" Yami shouted when he recovered from the blow. He needed every monster to guard the people, and he could not afford to let anymore Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers die.

"What are you doing!" shouted Joey.

"I will take care of the giant!" said Yami. "Go back to the castle. Save the girls. And the prince as well. You must ensure he lives; our future depends on it!"

"No, way man!" said Joey. "We're gonna stay and fight."

"We should do as Yami says," said Duke. "It's hopeless out here. We need to retreat."

"I'm not leaving!" Joey protested.

"Me neither!" said Tristan. "I was born for this. If we die, we're going to die fighting."

"You want some honorable death? Look at that thing. The city is doomed. We must leave."

"Go shove a dice up yer ass, Devlin!" said Joey. "All dat fancy gear and yer not even gonna make good with it. Yer all show, ya fuckin' coward! I'm stayin'."

"Me too!" Tristan said getting beside Yami. "I know these orcs, and they're not going just to let Yami and that Giant fight alone. They're gonna intervene. Not on my watch they're not. Antar's son is up there. If these orcs, make it through they'll have Serenity and the girls in their way. And they will defend the prince to the death. Well then, so will I. Even if I have to face a million of these foul creatures, and that giant to boot, I will keep fighting. I am not afraid. As a Termnnian soldier, I will guard High-King Antar's son with my life."

"I'm sure my sister would appreciate that brother," said Joey.

Duke frowned and folded his arms.

"If Tristan's gonna stay and fight, then so will I!" said Joey. "YEAH! If this ugly bastard wants t'get his hands on da prince, well den he's gonna hafta get through me, Joey Wheeler: Duelist Extraordinaire and Captain of the Royal Guard!"

To Yami's shock the Buster Bladers, Black Luster Soldiers and Seven Swords Warrior refused to go back into the city. Like Joey and Tristan, they were going to fight till the last Duel Monster.

"Thank you, all of you," said Yami. "I knew I could count on you."

"The way is clear, Devlin," said Joey. "Get your scrawny ass outta here!"

"Hah! I'm not going anywhere," said Duke, taking a stand by Yami's side as well. "You forget, I have Orgoth the Relentless with me. And he's the strongest monster on the field. He packs far more punch than those Black Luster Soldiers. Besides, won't Serenity be impressed when she hears I took down one of the Giants of Belroth."

Doronon gave a mighty roar and swung his hammer down on the friends. They jumped out of the way. The earth shook violently when the hammer struck the ground. More buildings from the town crumbled and the mountains wailed in agony as they began to collapse.

* * *

 **Mai**

* * *

"There has been an order to evacuate the city," Mai said grimly. "The Orcs have broken through the gate."

When Serenity heard those words, she felt a dread like nothing she had ever felt in her whole life. Rassay had never been taken. Not by men and certainly not by Orcs. She knew it was too much to hope for Yami to slay the giant which she could see towering over the walls and smashing the ground with his fell hammer.

The castle shook violently each time the hammer's head struck the earth. The supports and the walls wailed, not supporting the powerful impact. It was as if the whole castle was moaning that it could take that force no longer. The window was open so she could hear all the chaos ensuing outside. The sound of sword clashing against sword. The grunt of the Orcs, and the cries of death from fallen soldiers. Quickly, the three of them grabbed their belongings, each of them taking turns holding the child. The situation was so dire they felt it unsafe to lose sight of him for just a second.

Mai began to rock the child in her arm. Her other hand, grasping the handle of her sword. The baby boy was giggling cheerfully as Mai playfully kissed him on the top of his forehead. She wished she was him for a moment. Too young to know about the cruel world she lived in.

She longed for a time when she was just a girl; to a time when the world was nothing but a giant playground. A world all her own to explore. Those thoughts brought back memories of her dancing through the colorful fields of Fair Market in Rimgarden in the days of her House before it fell to the Raptors and the Underwoods. She sang songs of the Goddesses as she picked flowers by the river Noloron, flowing like molten silver behind the bastion of Castle Valentine, standing proudly atop the hill overlooking the town of Fairfax with its banners of violet and bearing the golden sun sigil.

Mai began to grow a little calmer and warmer as she stood there with the child in hand and those thoughts in her mind.

"I'm going to protect you, little one," Mai said looking down at the child. He reached for her flower-shaped friendship necklace and held it in his tiny hands. "This will not be the world you inherit, my little prince. I promise you we'll make it out of here and we will show those Orcs what happens when they decide to mess with our beautiful home. Perhaps one day, you will be the one who drives them from our world forever. You already rid Termnnia of one asshole."

"Mai!" snapped Serenity. "Don't use foul language in front of the baby."

Mai rolled her eyes and looked down at the child. His green eye glowing mysteriously like a beacon in the night.

"You don't mind what I say do you?" She asked to which the child grinned and put the necklace in his mouth. "Didn't think so," Mai laughed nuzzling his hair with her nose.

An explosion below in the market took all the bliss away from her. There was an Orc trebuchet unit in the hills launching explosive projectiles in Rassay. Soon the night rang with the cries of frightened people and the urgent orders of all the soldiers and knights. Doronon was standing over the wall, looking down at the streets below for soldiers looking to stop the Orcs. He could go no further because there was a divine force that was holding him back.

What it was, no one knew, but whatever it was it kept the giant at bay. He seemed frightful of going any farther into Rassay. Something was startling him. Serenity fumbled through her belongings taking everything that was dear to her.

"Is everything packed away?" Serenity asked urgently; she was in such a hurry to escape the city and get as far away as she could from the Orc that wanted to kill the young hero. Mai looked around and nodded.

"Yeah," said Mai. "All of our things are packed. There are Black Luster Soldiers on their way up to guide us out of Rassay."

"Do you think we'll be safe on the road to Wargren's Keep?" asked Téa.

Mai paused and bit her lip again. "Yeah we will be," she said with a fake smile.

Outside the nursery, Gerthmod and his squadron of Vipers sneaked through the darkness of the castle. They were agile climbers and some of the fastest warriors in Anubis's army. They sliced the throats of unlucky guards and dashed through the halls on all fours like red blurs. They approached the nursery with such speed. Gerthmod raised his obsidian dagger, signaling the others to get ready.

Four Orcs then gathered at the door to the nursery. One was about to smash it down with his mace when suddenly a Harpie Queen burst through and tore him to pieces.

Téa and Serenity came out of the nursery room with swords in hand. Mai with twin blades from her time in the Emboldorian Special Forces; Serenity with a blade of blue steel; and Téa with a flowery golden, gem-covered blade called Rose Thorn; a legendary sword passed down to her by her mother.

The Orcs smiled and grunted with glee as they surrounded the girls. Two of them charged, both hacked to pieces by Mai's Harpie Queen. Gerthmod charged next. The Harpie Queen screeched and dove down to attack him, but Gerthmod sliced off her wing.

The Harpie Queen squealed and crashed into the wall with tremendous force. A group of Orcs ran for the fallen monster and stabbed her to death. The Orc, seeing that the girls lost their monster, roared and charged in to attack. The halls ran black with the oily blood of Orc.

More Orcs seemed to pour in from the very darkness. Mai and the other began to feel fatigued and were slowing down. An orc with a spear joined the battle and fought hard with Mai. She was too weak to fight and missed an attack.

The Orc saw an opening and jabbed his spear into her rib cage. Mai roared as fiery pain surged through her body. More Orcs gleefully jabbed their weapons into her flesh. The long sleeves of her blue velvet took the form of an indigo halo as she twirled elegantly to the ground. Her twin blades both landing on the floor with a loud _Clang!_ Gerthmod and the others laughed, staring at Mai writhe in pain all over the floor, moaning in pain as if having an orgasm.

Serenity saw Mai get wounded and missed the attack of an Orc who rammed his iron sword into her belly. Serenity wailed as lightning flashed, illuminating the halls. Her red velvet dress turned dark like wine as the fabric eagerly drank her blood. Another orc jumped in and rammed his knife down her back. She gave a thunderous roar and fell to the ground leaving Téa to fend for herself, but even she was overrun by the Orcs who jabbed their weapons into her body. She grunted with pain and dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Both her friends were alive. They squirmed on the ground, moaning and groaning as their bodies trembled in burning agony while wallowing in pools of their blood which turned muddy brown from mixing with the Orcs they slaughtered.

The Orcs picked them up by their hair, ready to slice off their heads when the Gerthmod held out his hand and told them to cease. "The child first," he growled. "We would not want them to miss that."

The Orcs approved and gave a laugh as their leader unsheathed his dagger.

"Anubis will be avenged this night!" Gerthmod snarled.

The Orcs in the halls pounded their red armor and howled while chanting Anubis's name repeatedly. Serenity babbled helplessly, watching Gerthmod walk into the room. Serenity saw his massive silhouette from the lightning.

He was so large and fierce. The lightning flashed again, but this time, the confident mass of the orc leader turned into fear as in the brief light she saw him hold out his arms begging for mercy. An ear-piercing scream surged through the halls followed by a clap of thunder. Serenity could feel the back of her head trembling. It was the orc holding her hair. His body was quaking in fear. The other Orc called out to their missing leader.

A flash of lightning again and a round object flew out of the room at the foot of one of the Orc. Gerthmod's head. His mouth opened in horror and his eyes shut. His obsidian dagger lodged in his skull.

A roar of thunder shook the halls causing many of the Orc to whimper and yelp.

"Who's bloody in there!" called out one of the Orc.

Another flash of lightning. Everyone could see a shadowy mass standing inside the room.

Thunder clapped again.

The Orcs readied their weapons.

The figure in the room was moving towards them. The blue light of the waterfall behind them revealed a man clad in platinum armor and a white cloth-of-gold cape that glimmered as he walked. His pauldrons were immense, about the size of a bull's skull. His gauntlets had curved arches, as did his greaves and boots. His chest plate had an elegant design and was decorated with egg-sized diamonds.

His sword was twice the size of a man and was made of the finest steel the Orc had ever seen. Gold wrapped around the bottom of the blade and around the guard like vines. The hilt was wrapped in engraved black leather, and the pommel was a magnificent glowing gem that gave off hues in all the colors of the rainbow. A blue arcane circle hovered over the sword lighting up the radius around the knight in dark blue. His helmet was horned like a dragon and concealed his face. His armor was the most beautiful thing Mai and the girls had ever seen.

The very sight of it filled them with hope and joy, and they could feel warmth surging through their bodies, easing them of their pain. When the man was fully revealed, he began to glow with a warm light. He raised his massive sword, resting it on his shoulders.

Two cocky Orcs gave a war cry and ran for him, but the knight held out his hand, and an enormous arcane circle of elegant design appeared before him. The Orcs drove into the circle and burst into white flames, and they vanished after giving high-pitched screams. The knight put down his hand, and the barrier disappeared. The other Orcs charged at him, but he fought them with a combination of divine magic and master swordplay.

His spells were beautiful to watch, and his speed with such a massive blade was inhuman. He didn't just kill the Orcs; he vaporized them into nothing. To finish his foes, he summoned four pillars of light that created a sphere of burning hot light. There was a powerful gravitational pull that sucked the Orc into the sphere. The Orc dug their claws into the ground, hoping not to get sucked in. But the spell was too powerful. They roared as they were pulled into the sphere and were incinerated.

There was a bright flash like the sun and then it was quiet.

Serenity opened her eyes and saw embers flying around the halls of the castle. The sound of the battle below echoed throughout the halls. The knight fell to his knees, his arms resting on his sword which stood jabbed into the floor. He lowered his head; then his helmet cracked from when he was hit in the head by a lucky orc wielding an enchanted hammer. The horned helm fell to pieces revealing the man's head. The girls could hear him breathing, and they could see his short cropped hair. He covered his face and dashed into the nursery.

"Wait!" Serenity said softly.

She and her friends forced themselves up. It was lucky for them that Orc knew not to hit vital organs of their victims, for they wanted them to suffer greatly before death. The warmth the Knight gave seemed to fade, and pain returned to their bodies. But the thought of the baby gave them the strength to get up on their feet.

They wobbled to the nursery where they saw the knight holding the baby boy in his arms. He placed the baby back into his crib and looked at the three Eldori girls. Through the dim light of dawn coming from the window, they could see a smile on his face. Then he pressed a finger to his lips. ' _Shhhhh_ ' he said before vanishing into thin air.

"Okay, that was weird," groaned Téa. She burst into the room and collapsed onto the couch staining the white fabric with her blood.

"Who was he?" Serenity said wincing in agony. She rested her head on the door frame. Mai placed her hand on Serenity's back.

"I don't know," Mai said shaking her head. "Whoever he was, thank Horakhty he arrived."

"Sl-Slifer," said the baby.

Serenity, Mai, and Téa turned their heads and looked at the baby in his crib.

"Slifer..." said the baby.

"What did you say?" Serenity gasped.

"Say?" gasped Téa. "He was just born; he shouldn't be saying anything."

"Slifer…Oh-Oh-Obelisk,"

"He's saying the names of the Divine Beasts," said Mai.

"Slifer…Obelisk…R-R-Ra."

Far away in his deathbed, three cards in Antar Wollcroft's deck began glowing. They shot of the deck, scattering his cards all over the room where his lifeless body lay, and they shot out the window; traveling across the land at the speed of light towards Rassay.

A thunderous choir began to sing a song of power which shook the earth. The singers were harbingers to the beasts who were being called to the realm of mortals. The Orc and the soldiers of Rassay looked up at the sky in confusion. The clouds dispersed and revealed three arcane circles. From the circles, three colossal monsters flew down shattering the circles like glass.

All anyone could see of the beasts were their massive silhouettes in the metallic blue light of dawn, and they could hear their roars which boomed louder than thunder and the chorus singing their arrival.

"Can it...can it be?" said Mai.

The shadow of a massive serpent-like dragon zoomed over the battlefield and fired from its mouth a white-hot energy blast at the evil army. The Orc below attempted to flee, but it was in vain. They were bathed in the dragon's white-hot light. The second dragon then flew towards the mountains and fired a breath of golden flames and turned the Mist Wurms and the rest of the orc army into cinders. The blue behemoth landed before Doronon. He raised his fist up. It was then encased in a bright, white aura. Doronon held up the hammer, Nelorung, hoping its dark magic could save him, but he could not be spared from the Divine Beast's massive punch to the gut. He felt his flesh being seared to the bone from the inside and then felt nothing at all. In seconds Doronon, the Orc, and the goblins, down to the Mist Wurms at the mountains vanished in the blink of an eye. There was nothing left save for the countless flaming embers dancing in the air. It was all that remained of the massive army of evil that stood in the streets mere moments ago.

The warriors of the capital looked around in confusion, trying to find the foes they were just fighting.

They were gone.

Emboldor went quiet. There was nothing. The world stood silent, save for the wind which howled all across the city. The three monsters gave a thunderous roar and then flew back into the sky.

Serenity, Mai, and Téa stared at the baby in shock. He giggled and nuzzled his blanket, then fell asleep. Mai stood still with her mouth open and fainted seconds later.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

"How can we be so sure this boy is truly the one chosen to be the High-King?" asked King Helmsley from the Kingdom of Elleria. He followed Yami and King Alphonse Gerard Gaston de Ruvon, ruler of the Blue Isles, all throughout the halls of Castle Rassay which was still going through some repairs from the battle many nights ago. Helmsley's question was answered with a loud scoff from King Alphonse

"The boy was adopted by High King Antar and was declared his son," said King Alphonse continuing to follow Yami down the gleaming white halls of the castle.

"That may be so, but the boy is still a bastard!"

"Not anymore he's not," said Yami, turning his head to look at Helmsley, who was still following them. "By royal decree, the baby is now Daveed Wollcroft. Whether or not he chooses to keep the name, Delgado, is up to him in the future."

"And how could you ask such a question?" asked King Alphonse. "The baby has brought to ruin the greatest evil in our lands. I think he is worthy of the Dragon's Heart Crown."

"But he is not of royal blood," Helmsley protested.

"I agree," Captain Antilles said approaching the men. "It is not right. Are you quite certain you want to name the child High-King of Termnnia? What right does he have to bear such a title?"

"That's enough, Antilles," said Yami. "You were always hard on the boy the moment it was declared he was the prince. What reason do you have to hold so much spite against him?"

"He is not worthy enough to be High-King," Antilles snarled.

"At last," said Helmsley. "Someone who sees reason."

"Are you blind? The boy summoned the Divine Beasts," said King Alphonse, tipping his wide-brimmed hat at a beautiful lady paladin guarding the halls of the castle. "It is clearly obvious the child is the one whom they have chosen. When a king is chosen, they have the right to summon the beasts. That is called Divine Right. Only the High Kings of Termnnia can summon them."

"I know what the Divine Right is. But there is nothing to prove he did summon them," said Helmsley.

"The three girls taking care of him stated that they heard the names of all three monsters come out of his lips." King Alphonse said, tipping his hat to a lovely palace maid.

"But the child is of no age to be speaking," said Antilles. "He was practically just born. How do we know these girls are not fabricating this tale?"

"My friends are not liars if that is what you are insinuating, captain," said Yami. "They are very honorable women. They speak the truth."

"This is not the way!" Helmsley demanded. His voice ran across the halls. "Perhaps if we could have a Gathering. Summon all the kings and hold an election, a proper election."

"An election, you say?" King Alphonse said, stopping, and then spinning around to face the Ellerian King. "No, no, Your Highness. I said it once, I'll say it again. The child has vanquished Anubis. Orcs no longer wish to trouble us, for they fear the baby. He has driven evil out from our lands, and he's barely old enough to walk. AND, he summoned all three Divine Beasts at once, obliterating an army of thousands, including a Giant of Belroth. There is a far greater power at work here, Helmsley, and it's something that no mere Gathering can resolve. It is as it stands. The baby is going to be the High King, and that is final."

"I would not continue to protest this any longer, Helmsley," said Yami. "Say you did have your way, and you send your child to summon one of the monsters."

"That's right, they'd be put at risk of the Denial," said King Alphonse.

"You would not want to put your child in danger of a Denial from the beasts, would you?" Yami asked.

"Child?" Helmsley paused to gather his thoughts as Yami and the chubby king walked away. "And what if I were to take him?" He asked, to which Yami and Alphonse stopped and turned around to face him once more. "My wife and I have always wanted a little friend for young Evelyn to play with. I could raise him."

"Get in line," said King Alphonse.

"What do you mean?" asked Helmsley.

"He has a point, my lord," grumbled Antilles. "All of Termnnia wants to have the child."

"I do as well," said King Alphonse. "That I will not deny. I could raise him well and teach him to be a good Duelist and ruler. My family is a good choice as any to take new prince. Eh, Yugi?"

"You?" said Helmsley.

"Playmate for Evelyn my fat ass!" said the plump king. His powdered wig was almost tipping off his head. "You're still mad at Evelyn for turning out a girl and not a son like you wanted. This is not to be a good Samaritan; you're looking to take the child to bring glory to your House, as is everyone else who wants him. And I can't blame them. Think of what there is to gain. The most powerful being in the world in the most powerful position in the world wielding the most powerful monsters in the world. A fine prize for any family. And that family will be mine. To say nothing of the rather, pleasurable maidens who maintain the castle," he added, looking at the palace maids in their ruffled black uniforms.

"We will not bicker here," Yami said holding up his hand to pacify both men, and to tear Alphonse from his creepy lustful gaze which Yami found, disturbing. "There will be a decision over who will take the child; of that, we will have our Gathering. But I warn you if there are any violent disputes and any of the Houses clash; I will take matters into my own hands and the child will go to no one."

"What, you will take him, Yugi?" asked Antilles. "Somehow I have a feeling this is all your doing."

"No," Yami said quickly. "I did not have anything to do with the singing in the sky, the summoning of the Divine Beasts, or the destruction of the Dark Lord Anubis. The powers behind these events are far too great to have been pulled off by a mere politician, or by myself for that matter. As I said, I will take matters into my own hands if I hear war in there. Now let us go. Everyone is here."

"Have your gathering," the captain said, furiously. "This is a spit on the kings of old. I will not stand idly by and watch as thousands of years of tradition ruined by pure speculation."

"Then, by all means, do something to stop the crowning," Yami said folding his arms. "I'm sure you can explain your feelings to three angry beasts."

"Mark my words, Yugi. That bastard will not be High King." Antilles said. He turned quickly and dashed away, knocking down a flower pot on the gleaming floor that a palace maid worked so hard to clean.

She gasped delicately at the mess.

"You missed a spot," Antilles grumbled, continuing to march down the halls.

The Gathering was a meeting in which all the rulers of Termnnia would meet in the White Rotunda in Castle Rasaay for matters of great importance. If this were a normal situation, they would meet after the death of the High King and hold an election to decide who would be the one to take the throne. The Divine Beasts were usually quite confident with the results and harmed no one who was chosen by the Gathering to be the High King. They only brought harm to those elected through corruption. But it appears now, they have taken matters into their own hands and have chosen a new ruler without the need for a Gathering.

This meeting was to decide who could keep the child. And the moment Yami saw all the races of the world in the rotunda, he knew it would get hot. Elves and dwarves in the same room always meant shouting and vulgar language. Throughout the meeting, each ruler gave good points as to why their family should have the child, but there was always someone countering their statement.

It was the same thing for hours.

But then the Elven king, Erthond of the Great White Mountains, spoke.

"It is clear that neither person here is worthy to take the child," said he. "None of you have given reasons from the heart. You mainly want the boy for political gains; to grant your houses glory and power. Even after all these years, you have shown no sign of maturity. There is a baby just a few towers away from here without a family. Without a home. He will never know the warm embrace of his mother or father. But you all could care less for this. You seek to have him for your own selfish reasons. He must stay with the Elves. We are his only hope."

"YOU!" shouted the Dwarven King, Wolthar Redhammer. "And just what makes you so special that you can have the boy and not us? How do we know this isn't some ruse for you to bolster your kind into taking over? The Diamond Throne is what you pointy-eared rats want. It is what you Elves always lusted for since the mighty Tiberius passed away."

"HERE! HERE!" called the king from Riftgaard. "This could be revenge for losing the Crimson Rebellion."

"That is not true!" shouted Erthond's daughter Taarie. "The Crimson Rebellion has nothing to do with the child. My father speaks truth. If anyone is to have the baby, it is our people!"

"HAH!" bellowed Wolthar. "The little She-Elf thinks she has the gall to speak with the men!"

"What would a dwarf know of honor or courage?" spat Taarie. "Who was it who fought day in and day out when Anubis sat on his black throne ruling over our lands? I first entered battle on my sixteenth name day, taking back homes from the Orcs, while you dwarves chose to cower in your mountain halls, and you Men did nothing! My people bled, fighting to free us from Anubis. The child should go to us."

"I would rather see Anubis rule Termnnia for another thousand years than to see the little prince get adopted by an ELF!" shouted Wolthar.

And that was the fuel that fed the fire.

Yami rubbed his face as everyone in the rotunda got up from their seats and started yelling at each other. He should have known it would come to this.

"I knew it," he grumbled.

In a matter of weeks, war did break out. It was a violent and bloody conflict that would be referred to as The War of the Infant.

While there were those who wanted to adopt the child, there were some who did not want the baby boy to have the throne. One bloody night, Anubis fanatics attacked every village in Termnnia, slaughtering all the newborn boys of every house they came across in the hopes that at least one of them was the little prince. Yami and Kaiba led a short campaign to stop them. But despite their efforts, day after day assassins were killed in Rassay; all of them hired to terminate the boy.

Yami could take it no longer. Termnnia needed to recover from Anubis's rule. It needed to rebuild, but the people were fools who chose to drag themselves into another conflict. This would surely bring doom to Termnnia. Yami decided enough was enough. Too many people have died defending the baby and just as many died fighting to have him. Clearly, the Gathering was not the way to dispute this matter so, as he threatened, he indeed took it upon himself to deal with this issue.

"And just what do you intend to do?" asked Maximillion Pegasus, High Chancellor of Termnnia and creator of the modernized version of Duel Monsters. He swung his hand in circles, clutching the bottom of his silver goblet to keep the wine crisp and flavorful.

He, Yami, and Seto Kaiba were sitting in a dark room hidden deep within the castle in Rassay. Their only light source was from the azure stained glass windows on the wall surrounding a long stone table big enough to seat twenty people. Just weeks after the baby saved the city of Rassay, the kingdoms of Termnnia began to violently fight against one another in a bloody civil war that would be called The War of the Infant. The baby was the key to bringing a family immense power, for he would be in the most powerful position in the world and summon the most powerful monsters in the world. But he had no family. That was the reason for the war. To see who could have him.

Yami found the conflict to be pathetic. So he took matters into his own hands and organized this meeting. After all, it felt like he, Pegasus, and Kaiba were the only ones in the world who used common sense.

"Is he to stay with you?" Pegasus took a sip of his drink. He grinned. "You would make an excellent father, Yugi-boy."

"I would say that I could," Yami answered, rubbing his puzzle "I have talked about it with Tea. We wanted to raise him in my castle in the Blue Mountains. But, I fear having the boy brings great risk to myself and my friends."

"And he sure as hell can't stay with me," Kaiba said, sternly. "I have a kid brother to look after."

"Well, then it's clear you've brought me here to ask if the child can stay with me," Pegasus said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I am not fond of the thought of having that bundle of joy running in my halls."

"You have something against the boy, Pegasus?" Yami asked.

"Ooooo," hooted Pegasus, feigning hurt feelings. "Perish the thought, Yugi-Boy. Don't get me wrong I do love the spotlight, and I find little Daveed rather adorable."

He giggled in a creepy manner that caused Kaiba to shudder. "But I'm afraid the attention I'll get with the lad in my house is not the attention I desire. Power hungry families, assassins and Orcs are not my forte, Yugi."

"There must be something we can do," said Yami.

"There is one alternative," Kaiba said, getting up from the table and walking towards one of the windows displaying a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He clicked his tongue and smiled. " _Alternative_ ," he muttered looking at the mosaic image of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Do you have something to say?" Yami asked.

Kaiba closed his eyes and nodded then placed his hands behind his back. "We could send him through the Gate.

There was a stunned silence.

"Kaiba!" Yami said, almost in a shout. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yes," said Kaiba. "As you know, the Gates are portals made by the Different Dimension mages long ago to find a paradise to escape from Zorc Necrophades when Termnnia was at war with him. The mages discovered a world not too different from ours. They call it Earth."

"Seto Kaiba, sometimes you frighten me," said Pegasus. "Are you suggesting we send the child into this other world? This…Earth?"

"Yes,"

"And where do you intend to send him?" Pegasus asked.

"A few decades ago, a stranger went through a Gate that was accidentally left open by a foolish mage asleep on the job. I found him stumbling through the forest when I was racing High King Antar through the mountains. I would have been the victor, but, our little friend got in the way and forced our race to end. Antar had a liking for the man; he was a soldier who got lost after losing a bloody battle in his world. As much as he liked it here, the soldier wanted to go home. We sent him on his way, but not before Antar, and I taught him a thing or two about Duel Monsters. The High King gave the soldier a box of cards for him to use, promising him that the game would give him eternal fame and fortune beyond his wildest dreams, so long as he kept our world a secret. Not like he had much of choice, as he was under pain of death."

"And who was this soldier?" asked Yami.

"Sgt. Jacob Montgomery," Kaiba answered. "United States Marine Corps was where he said he was serving. Antar wasn't kidding when he said the game would bring him fame and fortune. It has grown rather addictive in the other world."

"Be serious, Seto," said Pegasus. "The man is not going to just accept him."

"No," said Kaiba. "I don't think he will. And He is well-known around here, so sending the prince to live with him would be no better than sending him with Yugi. However, my love for Duel Monsters got the best of me. I can't stand to see the game played in such a mediocre way. So, I've sent a few 'assistants' into the world. A large island city was built, in record time may I add," he boasted. "That city has become the central hub in that world for all things Duel Monsters."

"You helped people from another dimension build a city?" said Yami. "Kaiba, that's meddling. That's illegal!"

Kaiba sneered and crossed his arms. "No, I didn't help per-say. I just gave them some loans and the know-how. We could send the prince to live in this city until he's old enough to rule and fend for himself. He'll get his practice in Duel Monsters while he's down there."

"And you are sure the boy will be safe with these people?" Pegasus asked.

"I am positive," said Kaiba. "This city is safe, secluded, well guarded by a private army, and lives and breathes Duel Monsters. It will be the perfect place for him to go until he's ready to take the crown."

"And what are we to do while Prince Daveed is on Earth?" Pegasus asked. "How do we get all these kingdoms and Houses to stop fighting one another?"

"Leave that to me," said Yami. "Right now, Pegasus, you are the High Chancellor of the Royal Council; therefore, we will name you the de-facto ruler of Termnnia until Daveed is old enough to rule. We will also claim the baby is staying with you in your castle at Duelist Kingdom."

"My island getaway isn't exactly hidden from the world," said Pegasus. "But, I know a place we can use as a diversion. Castle Dawnheart, my hidden fortress in the Blue Mountains."

"No one will be looking for him there, correct?" asked Kaiba.

"I can't guarantee that," Pegasus said with another creepy chuckle. "But just getting to the place would make the perfect death trap for any fool looking to do harm to our little hero. The castle is perched high up in the mountains. It is surrounded by an immense valley filled with monsters who have vowed to protect the castle. The fort was built by my forefathers thousands of years ago and held back armies more than a hundred times. Why it even survived a raid by High King Matthias and his onslaught of Blue-Eyes White Dragons during the gruesome White Dragon Wars."

"Then why not keep him there?" asked Yami.

"Don't be a fool, Yugi," said Kaiba. "As strong as this fortress is there are no guarantees he'll be a hundred percent safe. A fort can hold its own against an army, but its walls are still no match for a skilled assassin. The siege of Rassay proved that."

"You are right," Yami said, looking down at the table in defeat.

"Have no fear, Yugi-Boy, just the thought that the boy is nestled deep within the walls of Castle Dawnheart is enough to discourage even the coldest and keenest of killers."

"So be it," said Yami, getting up from the table. "I will tell everyone at once."

"Break it to them gently Yugi," Kaiba said with a smirk. "Those dweebs you call friends have grown rather attached to the prince. I expect quite the show when you tell them the news."

"You're all heart, Kaiba," Yami said, walking out of the room.

When the midnight hour struck, Yami rallied up his friends and proceeded by horse into the empty fields outside of Rassay's giant walls. Pegasus was at the entrance of the city, holding a bundle in his arms, that was merely nothing more than a mess of blankets served to fool the people he had the prince in his arms. He rode away as the citizens sadly bid farewell. The city was rank with sadness. Sobbing could be heard throughout the streets that night.

Meanwhile, a Machine-Type monster called Gatekeeper was waiting for Yami and the others, standing in front of two massive pillars. Ever since the incident with the Mage asleep on the job, it was the duty of these machines to guard the Gates.

When Yami and his friends arrived, Gatekeeper took a key-shaped weapon from its back and pointed it at the pillars. A vortex of multi-colored light swirled in between the pillars. Powerful gusts of winds shook the grass around it, and rocks shivered trying to stay their ground.

Joey gulped and made a strange, abnormal face only an Eldori could make.

The Gatekeeper bowed to signal the all clear, and the companions rode into the Gate.

Mai and Tristan vomited into the ground.

Joey heaved and Yami coughed trying to hold down his dinner.

Serenity threw up in her mouth and swallowed it to keep her bile from spilling on the baby who just let out a burp.

Their horses swayed left and right as if drunk.

When the companions were healed of their brief sickness, they found themselves under a starry sky and in a forest of palm trees. It did not take long for Yami to spot the orphanage Tristan and Duke found when they scouted the city earlier. The sand muffled their horse's hooves as they rode through the palm trees. They could hear the soft sound of waves crashing on the shore in the distance.

Serenity held the baby close to her breast and rocked him gently. She found it surreal that she was in another world. It felt so much like theirs. She gave a sigh.

"At least the stars look the same," she said sadly. Remembering when she took the baby to the very top of Castle Rassay where they would stare at the constellations for hours.

A cool tropical breeze graced their faces. There was a road of asphalt before them, so Yami decided it was best to dismount.

"Think anybody will see us?" asked Serenity.

"If ya keep yapping, they will," said Joey.

"Be nice to your sister, Joey," said Mai.

"Here it is," said Yami. He stopped in front of the orphanage.

The others could not believe how large and comfortable it was. The lights were on, and they could hear the sound of children laughing and singing from within. Yami and his friends got off their horses and walked across the street one by one. Tristan was about to cross, but Duke grabbed him by the hood of his cloak and pulled him back when a bright light illuminated the darkness.

It was a car.

Thankfully the driver didn't see them and continued on its way. When the coast was clear, they crossed the road and into the grounds of the orphanage. The children could be seen huddling around the fire was the owner was singing Old McDonalds Farm while playing his guitar. He was dressed in overalls and a straw hat.

"Looks like a cozy place," said Mai, gently removing her hood.

Serenity's face creased into a scowl. "An orphanage is no place for a prince."

"Exactly," said Duke. "That's why it's the perfect place to put him. No one will ever think to find him here."

Yami nodded in agreement, then he walked to Serenity.

"It's time," Yami whispered.

Serenity nuzzled the baby's forehead and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she put him in a basket. Yami saw a tear roll down her cheek and land on the baby's head. The baby began to coo and stir in the basket. Serenity rocked gently until he settled down.

"Must he really go?"

"Serenity, don't start!" snapped Yami.

"But I love him so much."

"Serenity please, someone will see us," said Joey.

"Just five more minutes." she wept.

Yami smiled.

"Ten."

"Thank you."

And so they gathered around the baby one last time. They kissed him, hugged him and took turns holding him. They offered well wishes until it was time to finally say goodbye.

Serenity gave the baby one final kiss, nuzzled his head and sniffed his hair. She put him in the basket and handed him to Yami. "Goodbye," she said, giving the baby to Yami.

Yami took the basket and walked to a rose bush where he set the baby under it so no other person could see him.

 _A rose bush_ , Serenity's lips trembled. _That's where I met your mother_. She sobbed then began to weep, burying her face in her hands.

"Serenity, Serenity, it's okay," said Téa putting her arm around Serenity. "We'll see him again." Téa patted Serenity's back. "Rose and Gabriel would greatly thank you for taking care of their baby."

"Yugi lets go before it becomes harder for us to leave," said Tristan who was fighting back tears.

"I agree." Duke. "Damn, I'm going to miss that kid."

They were all leaving, but Yami stayed, watching the baby.

"Yugi are you coming?" Téa asked.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Okay, I'll tell the Gatekeeper to hold on."

Téa rode away into the woods.

When the coast was clear, Yami took three cards out of his pocket, and he stared at them. They were the three powerful monsters the baby summoned the night of the attack. Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

They were children of Horakhty, and they could only be summoned by the Lord of Termnnia.

Their summoning the night the Orcs raided Rassay sealed the baby's fate as High King. Just before dying Antar adopted the baby boy and declared him the new heir to the throne. Many weren't sure the Divine Beasts would come to the aid of the boy since he wasn't really of the High King's bloodline, but the baby called their names despite being too young to speak, and they flew down from the sky and destroyed an army of Orcs with one strike. They came at their master's call. That was proof enough to the people that he was indeed the new Lord of Termnnia.

"When the time comes..." Yami said holding the cards above the baby. "...they will be yours again." The cards lifted out of Yami's hand, and they flew into the sky disappearing into small slots of golden light. Yami knelt down and kissed the baby's forehead then he put a letter on the baby's chest as well as a package from Serenity.

Yet...little did he know he was being watched.

"How clever of you," sneered Bakura hiding in the shadows of the trees near a lamp post. "So, Yugi. You seek to hide the child here in the other world. Did you honestly believe whisking him to another dimension would keep him safe? You are such a naïve fool, Yugi. There is nowhere you can put the child that can keep him from me. But, I must say. An orphanage? Is that the best you can do? No, no, no. This will not do at all."

Bakura sniggered quietly and slowly descended into the woods gone from sight.

Meanwhile, Yami looked around, and gently kicked the baby's basket. The baby cried louder than he anticipated so he quickly ran for cover and turned his horse invisible with a snap of his fingers. He peered from behind a tree. The lights began to turn on inside, and figures could be seen running downstairs. The owners of the home came storming out.

"What is that?" asked the in the farmer's outfit, no doubt the owner of the orphanage.

His wife came out and spotted the baby crying in her rose bush. She gasped. Her silky robe flapped behind her like wings as she dashed for the infant.

"Oh, you poor little thing!" she said, sympathetically. She took the baby out of the rose bush.

"Hey! Hello! Hello! Is anyone out there?" shouted the man.

His wife quickly made the baby stop crying. "Don't worry sweetheart we'll care for you." The woman tapped the baby's nose.

"What's with his eye?" asked the man. "Why is it glowing like that?"

Damn! Yami gasped. He forgot about the eye. This was a dimension where magic or monsters existed. A plain world, so to speak. But even though the child had an unusual eye, it did not affect the pair's feelings for him.

"Well," the woman said inspecting the eye. "Isn't that odd? It's bizarre, no doubt, but I see no trouble bringing him in. What do you say, dear?"

"Well, honey, this is your birthday after all. All right, bring him in before he catches a cold or something. It looks like you're stuck with us little guy."

" _Yes!"_ Yami whispered.

The mission was a success.

"Good-night, and good luck to you, little one. I will see you again soon." He said as a big tear rolled down his cheek.

Yami could feel his heart tie into a knot when he saw the boy in the woman's arms enter the house. His eyes were glued to him as if he did everything in his power to the see the baby one last time. When the door closed and the baby was safe inside, Yami got back onto his horse and disappeared back to Termnnia.

* * *

 **Bakura**

* * *

He stood on the branches of a tree watching as the owner, Mr. Roberts was teaching Daveed how to walk in the backyard. Though he knew it was his intent to kill him, Bakura kept his composure and just observed him from afar. He knew now was not a time to execute his plan. Deep down he had the means to keep the child alive thus far. He had a feeling he would be of more use living than dead. He grinned, and wished the others in his order saw this as well, but they were assassins who loved their job and were deeply determined to see their contract complete. At the moment, nobody but Bakura knew the child was living here on Earth under the care of the self-proclaimed Duel Monsters creator. He bit into an apple, keeping an eye on the boy as he wobbled towards Mr. Roberts

Many seasons went by, but in this tropical climate, Bakura couldn't tell. But he was content. After many months of planning, he finally got a family to adopt Daveed from the orphanage. Not just any family. It was the Montgomery Family, the owners of the island. Daveed was playing football with his new siblings, while the owner, Mr. Montgomery, was having a barbeque celebrating Daveed's acceptance into the family.

A Yata-Garasu, a raven-like Duel Monster, flew into a tree branch and morphed into Bakura. He hid in the shadows of the leaves keeping his watch on the child. Bakura sat down on the tree branch and swung his leg back and forth watching the Termnnian prince kick the football back to his brother, who lightly tackled him to the ground. Daveed laughing wildly as he tickled his stomach. This warmed Bakura's heart and brought a smile on his face. It almost bothered him that Yami and the others sent him to live in some orphanage. But, he did not bring the Montgomery family to Yuri from the good in his heart. There was no good in it (if he had one at all). This favor he did for the prince was nothing more than a means to his own end.

"Ah there he is!" announced a bulky Russian man. "Come here little Yuri!"

"Why do you call him that, Sergei?" Paula Montgomery asked. "Lately we've all been calling him that. It just sticks for some reason."

"Because it means flower, and isn't he as sweet as one!"

"Sergei!" called Jacob. "Come help me with the meat."

"Da, we know you're no good at cooking."

Bakura smirked. "Yuri, huh?" He nodded. "Sounds almost like Yugi. It would be something if he grew to be quite the Duelist."

The football rolled towards the bottom of the tree Bakura was perched in. He looked down and spotted Yuri running towards it. The little boy looked up and saw the Eldori man looking down at him.

"Shhh!" Bakura said placing a gloved finger to his lips. He tossed the child a candy from his pocket to keep him quiet.

"Shhh!" Yuri said mimicking Bakura's actions.

"Shhh!" Bakura said again.

"Shhh!" Yuri mimicked again. He began to laugh hysterically. He thought Bakura was playing with him. Bakura realized this and made funny faces to entertain the child.

"Hey, Yuri, come on!" called Buzz. "Your little friend, Ren, is here."

Yuri picked up the ball and waved goodbye to Bakura before sprinting off back to his family.

"You're lucky I still have some form of a heart left in me, little Prince," Bakura whispered.

"I don't know what your son did to Josh and his friends, Mrs. Montgomery," the principal said during a meeting after school. "But he has the other children spooked. They won't go near him."

"I don't care what happened to them," Paula said coldly. "Lady, you have a lot of nerve letting those little bastards off easy after what they did to my son!"

She looked down at Yuri, his face bruised and there was dried blood on his lip. The bully at school wrapped Yuri to a tree with a jump rope and took turns beating him with his friends.

"I can't punish them," said the principle. "Not after what they've been through. It will be lucky if they ever retain their sanity again. We found them so scared their hair turned bleach white. They kept muttering about a pink-haired demon that Daveed summons at his command. Has Yuri been known to have any imaginary friends?"

"He talks of a man in black, but I figured it is just that; his imagination."

"That may be so, but imagination doesn't scare children senseless. I recommend psychiatric help for your son, Mrs. Montgomery, and a specialist to see that glowing eye of his because I've been receiving a lot of complaints from concerned parents. Some have even taken their kids to go to school elsewhere because they fear his eye is contagious."

"Bullshit!"

The principal ignored her outburst. "I also have a list of programs Daveed should take here on campus."

"You mean to isolate him?"

"Until we can figure out what's going on with your son, ma'am, I fear he is an endangerment to the students here in my school."

"My boy is harmless!" Paula retorted. "I don't know who or what screwed those boys up so bad. But I commend them! Because they did a better job executing justice than this poor excuse of an institution. Come on, Yuri, let's go."

She grabbed her child and left the office despite not being excused to leave. "Come on, baby. Let's go see if your friend Ren wants to play."

Little Yuri, now five-years-old, sat alone under the shade of a tree eating his lunch. It was his birthday but no one wanted to get near him to celebrate.

"He's so scary," said a child eating his lunch with his friends. "I heard they transferred him here from that other school because he summoned a monster or something that put those kids in a coma."

"I heard that glowing eye is how he summons that monster," said another. "They say it's some sort of demon with spiky hair."

"Those two kids are crazy befriending him."

Yuri finished his lunch. But as he got up to throw his trash away a cupcake appeared before him.

"What's a birthday without some sort of celebration?" Bakura asked from the top of the tree. He had the hood of his black armored coat up in case anyone spotted him. He was already some sort of monster in an urban legend, and the children around the little prince were already fearful enough of him as it was. Bakura jumped down from the tree and sat down in front of the boy. He tossed him a party hat, crumpled from being in his pocket. He placed it on the prince's head.

"Well, aren't you going to make a wish?" Bakura asked.

The boy just stared at him with a confused look.

"It's your birthday after all. Aren't you supposed to celebrate?"

Yuri swallowed and just looked at Bakura, examining his strange features. Yuri was young, still but an infant, but he was smart enough to know Bakura was not human.

"Blow out the candle now before the wind does you damn fool."

Still nothing but a stare from the child.

Bakura was growing impatient.

"Look, I risked a lot getting this stuff for you!" snapped Bakura. "The least you can do is say thank you."

The boy still said nothing and stared sadly into Bakura's brown eyes.

"I swear if I didn't need you alive," Bakrua growled grinding his teeth. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Aren't you supposed to give me a present?" the prince said at last.

"Present!" Bakura stammered slamming his fist on the table almost knocking over the cupcake. "The things I do for you, my lord." Bakura muttered, but the 'lord' he was referring to was not Prince Yuri.

"I will be right back." Bakura leaped over the chain link fence and dashed away.

"Yuri!" called a cute little blonde girl with green and blue eyes. She was carrying a bouquet of linen balloons in one hand and a pack of cards on the other. "Look what I got you!"

"You mean look what I got you!" said a boy with short red hair. "I bought that pack."

"You got me a pack?" Yuri asked.

The little blonde girl nodded. "Uh-huh, and look! You even got yourself a cupcake with a candle and everything." The girl clapped her hands while sitting down. "Now we can have a proper party."

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" the red-haired boy asked.

"Nobody," Yuri replied. "There was nothing there."

"Good," said the blonde girl. "Because it's bad talking to strangers!"

"What's this?" Bakura said clutching onto a teddy bear he stole from a vendor's stall. "Ah, so his little friends have come to join him."

He watched the children all day and followed them to the beach where they splashed each other in the water and played in the sand. As he stood hidden in the cool shade of the palm trees, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the prince. He was having fun. Something Bakura was denied for far too long.

After all these years being so close to the child, Bakura was fighting an urge in his being, his heart perhaps, to spare the child of the malicious plans that were in store for him in the future. But he was loyal to his order and his lord. He made a name for himself being a cold and emotionless killer in the battlefield and in the game of Duel Monsters. He could not afford to let this boy change that.

Another year went by leading to a dark and rainy night. Bakura was leaning against the wall outside the mansion. His hood down over his head to shield him from the cold rain beating down on him. He could hear Mrs. Montgomery crying inside the kitchen from the window beside him.

"My baby!" she sobbed.

"Mrs. Montgomery, it will be all right." The sheriff confided to her, rubbing her back to soothe her. "We're doing all we can to find him. We have helicopters searching the sea and boats forming a perimeter around Aquarius to make sure the kidnappers don't get far. I assure you we'll find him safe and sound."

The front door opened. Sergei came in with the blonde little girl. Paula gave the little girl a long hard hug as she wailed in her chest.

"It's okay, sweetie." Paula soothed the child.

"Any word yet?"

"None," said Jacob. "The kidnappers still demand money from me. We've got until midnight to pay the ransom. Otherwise, we'll never see our son again."

The blonde girl let out a sorrowful wail when she heard him say that.

"Please, ma'am," said the sheriff. "We're doing all we can."

"It's not good enough," scoffed Bakura from his hiding place. "I found the boy's location hours ago," he grinned. "I was hoping to spare the fool who took the little prince the pain of having to contend with me, but your amateurish search has gone on long enough. You leave me no choice."

And so Bakura dashed into the city keeping to the darkness. It was too windy for him to turn into Yata Garasu, and as he went deeper into the city there were more obstacles to fly around. He couldn't afford to get hurt tonight. As much as it pained him to admit, the child needed him. He found a rundown apartment building nestled in between two large hotel rooms. The apartment building was scheduled to be torn down soon. Inside Yuri sobbed uncontrollably as four men walked about the room with guns.

"You got four hours. If you don't pay up he's dead." The leader of the gang said hanging up the phone. He was a skinny old man with gray hair, balding all round the top and a short cut beard. He was wearing a white tank top, mattered and dirty and torn work jeans. He reached into a bag of chocolate chip cookies and ate one savagely. He peered to the left and saw the child he kidnapped looking at the cookies hungrily.

They heard a scream from downstairs. It was one of the guards.

"Go check it out!" the leader ordered. His men switched the safety off their MP5s and dashed downstairs.

"You're gonna be okay kid," the leader said looking at Yuri. "Come here," he signaled him to get close. Yuri didn't want to move but then the man took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at him. "I said come here."

Yuri moved forward cautiously until he was directly in front of him. He offered the child a cookie. Yuri smiled and reached for it. "Syke!" he laughed swiping the cookie away and stuffing it into his mouth. "That's fourth time you fell for that you stupid kid! You know what Yuri means in Japanese?" he asked. "Lilly flower. I hear they call you that because you're a nice kid. And you are a nice kid aren't ya?"

Yuri nodded his head twice...Three times.

"Yeah, you're a real nice kid."

He had a look on his face that was scaring the boy. "What is with that eye of yours, kid? Your eye glows like a nightlight," he laughed. "I wonder if anything else glows on you."

Without warning he yanked down both Yuri's pants and underwear with a powerful tug.

"I wouldn't do anything brash if I were you," the chilling voice of Bakura said from the darkness of the apartment roon. He grinned, entering the room. Yuri dashed for a bed and went under the sheets to hide.

"What the hell are you?" the kidnapper asked, staring at the Eldori creature coming into the light.

"Is this how you get your sick kicks?" Bakura asked with a sneer. "By going after children? I'm by no means a saint myself, but you. Animals such as yourself make me vomit. You poor excuse of a Homo sapien."

The man was about to ask Bakura where his men were, but he could see his twin blades were dripping with blood.

"You killed my guys!"

"I would do the same to you, but your death would be quick and painless. A form of punishment I don't like. So, I have something else in mind."

"Oh yeah, tough guy?"

"Are you accustomed to the game Duel Monsters?"

"So, you want to Duel huh?"

"Yes, and the boy will be at stake."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you win, I will hand you these," Bakura took a black sack out of his coat. He walked to a table and poured egg-sized diamonds onto it.

"Are those real?" gasped the man.

"They are very real. And they will be all yours if you win the Duel. And you can keep the child."

"Very well, but I warn you. I'm good."

"We'll just see about that," sneered Bakura. "Come sit."

Bakura used his arm to clear the table of empty beer bottles and boxes of takeout Chinese food before opening his game mat to set his cards down.

"You first," said Bakura. "We'll play with two-thousand Life Points."

"Why so little?"

"Because, the police already have a bead on your location. If you wish to escape with the boy and the diamonds on time you'll play with what you have. You did say you are a skilled player?"

"I am. After this match, you're going to make me filthy rich," he drew his first card. Then, with is free hand reached into the bag of cookies and ate one. "You know, I should thank you for taking out my boys. After I win this Duel and get the ransom from Montgomerys all that money will be mine and I don't have to share it. Less hands more pie. Anyways, to start my turn, I summon Flame Manipulator!"

 **Flame Manipulator**

 **ATK/900 DEF/1000**

"My fiery spellcaster is going to roast ya!"

"Is that so?" Bakura said drawing his card. "I shall summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode!"

"Hey, how come I've never seen that card before?"

"The game evolves from day to day," said Bakura, laying down a face down card. "A well experienced Duelist knows how to adapt to these changes. The game; ever changing. And now I will destroy your Flame Manipulator with my Souls of the Forgotten."

"Okay, not bad," the kidnapper said, tossing his defeated card in the Graveyard. "But how can you go against this? Ancient One of the Deep Forest with an attack strength of eighteen-hundred points."

"Oh dear," Bakura grimaced.

The sheep-like monster easily defeated his ghostly creature and dropped his Life Points down to **1100**.

"It's your turn, freak. If you summon another pathetic monster you're going to get wiped out. And then your diamonds and the kid are all mine."

"Very well," said Bakura. "I shall use the spell card Polymerization to fuse Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain in order to create Skull Knight."

Bakura's fusion monster had an **ATK** of **2650**. The kidnapper gawked in shock. But Bakura was not done yet.

"I now use the spell: Shrink, to reduce your goat's attack in half reducing it to a pitiful nine hundred attack points. Then I will attack with my Skull Knight and finish you off with a little Hinotama which does five hundred points of damage to your Life Points which have been reduced to a measly two-hundred-fifty because of the devastating attack of my Skull Knight."

"But the match just started!" gasped Yuri's kidnapper. "That just isn't fair!"

"You're another fool who plays with nothing but aggressive monsters in his deck," Bakura picked up his card. "This world plays so primitively. Now if you don't mind, I will take the child."

The kidnapper stood up and pulled out the pistol tucked in his waistband. He shot Bakura four times in the chest. Bakura grunted and fell backwards in his chair laying lifeless on the floor. The kidnapper fired more rounds into Bakura's corpse until the clip was empty.

Yuri screamed with fright, covering his ears from the blasts.

"You thought it was going to be that easy, huh?" the kidnapper said picking up the bag of diamonds from the table. He even looted Bakura's golden cards. "Look at this deck," he said greedily. "I've never seen such cards. These creatures. They all just reek of pure darkness. I could be world champ with a deck like this, after I get my money of course."

He stuffed Bakura's deck into his back pocket and undid his belt.

"Okay, kid. Where were we?"

Yuri wailed doing everything in his power to keep from being sodomized by the sick man who had no clue Bakura was getting up from the floor with a smile on his face.

The kidnapper finally yanked the sheets away, but before he could commit his dastardly crime he felt a sharp pain in his back. He gasped in shock looking down at his chest and seeing a bloody katana poking out of his body dripping with his blood.

"You thought it was going to be that easy, huh?" Bakura whispered in his ear. He then shouted: " _Penalty Game_!"

Yuri cried trying to make sense of what was going on around him. Bakura wiped the blood off his blade with a towel hanging on a kitchen rack and then he tossed the frightened child his pants.

"Stop your wailing you fool!" he snapped. "Now get dressed so we can get you home."

Yuri sobbed pulling his jeans back on. He suddenly ran to Bakura and hugged him then started wailing in his lap.

Bakura stood rooted to the spot.

"Come off it!" he said, patting the child on the back of the head. "You're all right. Want a cookie to make you feel better?"

Yuri wiped his face and nodded taking the cookie from Bakura's hand.

"Well, go on then, eat it."

Yuri gave a wan smile little knowing of the face wailing in fear at the bottom of the cookie.

 _Where am I? What have you done? Why can't I move? Where are my arms and legs?_

Yuri bit into the cookie with a loud crunch. Thanks to Bakura's shadow magic he couldn't hear the scream of agony erupting from the treat.

"Finish it," said Bakura. "It's a sin to waste food. Well I don't know about that cookie though. You really shouldn't eat junk food."

Yuri did as he was told and finished eating the cookie thus ending the sorry excuse of a life the kidnapper once had.

After Bakura led the child out of the apartment he summoned a mischievous Pyro-type Duel Monster called **Hinotama Soul**. The fiery creature laughed manically as it bounce into the apartment, hopping from room to room and setting everything it touched ablaze.

"Come on," Bakura yanked the child by the arm leading him away deeper into the city as police cruisers and fire trucks wailed down the rainy streets towards the burning building.

Later, Bakura and Yuri were strolling through the rainy night back to the Montgomery estate. Since leaving the nightmare of the apartment complex Yuri said nothing. But as they reached the entrance of the neighborhood, Yuri looked up at Bakura.

"Are you an angel?" the boy asked timidly.

Bakura stopped.

"What did you say?" he asked coldly, looking down at Yuri from the corner of his eye.

"Mom said if I prayed hard enough, God would send me an angel to take care of me. I think he answered me. You always come to save me and are there to make me feel better when I'm alone. "

"No."

"You have to be a one. You are a very good person!"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura shouted unsheathing his katana.

He swung hard and stopped just inches from Yuri's throat.

"I may have watched your back all these years, but I implore you to understand that you are needed for a fell purpose in the future. When the time comes, my lord, my service to you will be over and I swear, child, I will let the shadows devour your soul!"

Yuri stood emotionless, staring into Bakura's eyes. He could feel the cold steel caressing his little neck. Yet, his feelings for Bakura did not change. He was still young and figured Bakura was trying hard to convince Yuri he was a bad guy.

But five years of kindness failed to convince him otherwise. Bakura was still his hero in his eyes.

"Thank you, for saving me tonight," Yuri said anyway.

"Ugh!" Bakura gasped, his eyes widening.

 _Strong and brave_. _Any other fool would have begged for mercy upon seeing me, but, even with my blade to his throat, he still loves me. A remarkable child_.

Bakura sighed, put his sword away and grimaced for a minute before saying, "You're welcome." He ruffled the prince's jet black hair.

Bakura offered Yuri his hand. The child took it and followed his angel, for lack of a better word, up the hill back to his home. He watched as the boy slowly walked into his house. He rang the doorbell and was later met with a crying, sobbing Paula Montgomery. She picked him up and brought him inside the house.

"Some night, eh?" said an Eldori with wild, spiked hair leaning against a tree while hiding in the shadows.

"Marik?" said Bakura.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've grown attached to the boy, Bakura."

"We need him alive in order for our plan to work," said Bakura. "I thought he'd be better off here than that orphanage that Yugi sent him to. Obviously, he's been so pampered that he's a weak boy. Plus, his father refuses to give him cards, so his skills in Duel Monsters will never grow. At this rate, he'll be dead before he turns eighteen. I don't know what else to do. Everyone is after him. I lost sight of him for just a few seconds and look at the trouble he's been in this night."

"Arrr." Marik grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So see to it that he grows up big and strong. He has power inside of him that has yet to see its full potential. It would be a shame to let it go to waste so soon. I do hope you're going to keep those assassins in line."

"They don't know he's here," said Bakura. "It's going to be difficult watching over him and keeping him a secret from them."

"I will aid in suppressing his power so they don't sense him here," Marik said, holding up a golden rod. A Millennium Item, just like the ring around Bakura's neck. "In the meantime, raise the child as though he were your own. Raise him properly, Bakura. I want a man returning to Termnnia, not a prince."

The next day, Bakura met with Yuri again, safe and secluded in the backyard beach behind the estate. He sneered and tossed the boy a wooden rod. Yuri caught it with ease. Bakura unzipped his jacket, stripping down to his black belted vest. He picked up a wooden rod on the ground and spun it around. Yuri then realized that Bakura wanted to fight, and he shook his head no.

"I'm not going to watch you forever, boy! It's time you learned to defend yourself! Pick it up and fight me!"

Yuri dropped the rod and attempted to run. Bakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the sand.

"Do you want bad people to come after you again!?" he shouted. "FIGHT!"

Yuri whimpered. He knew he had no choice, but at the same time, he knew Bakura was right. He suddenly felt determination and picked up his rod, ready for battle.

"That's it!" said Bakura.

Yuri charged and started to swing his rod wildly. Bakura blocked each messy attack and tripped Yuri. To punish him for his mistake, Bakura slapped his staff on Yuri's rump.

"Ow!" yelped Yuri.

"Again!" said Bakura, twirling his staff. "If you want to go back inside with mommy and daddy then fight!"

For hours, Yuri was beaten by Bakura. When he decided he had enough, Bakura cleaned the boy up and let him back into the house. "I expect you back here tomorrow!" said Bakura.

When Yuri remained in bed, refusing to go out. He was wakened by a firm grasp on his neck. Bakura dragged the boy out of bed by the scruff of his shirt. He took him outside and threw him in the sand again. It was time to spar with him again.

They continued fighting with the staffs for days until Yuri grew quicker and stronger, whacking Bakura's thighs and back. When he was good and ready, Bakura nodded.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

* * *

Bakura stood on the roof of pharmacy watching as Yuri, now ten-years-old, ran out of the store with an armful of goods from candy to packs of Duel Monster cards. Yuri ran into a crowd and started secretly giving them to his friends, who were helping him with the robbery. The owner of the store came running out of the store, chasing Yuri with a broom. When he finally caught Yuri he attempted to swing at him with the broom. Yuri dodged the owner's weapon with lightning-quick reflexes. He finally took the broom from the store owner's hands and beat his legs with it until he could no longer get up. Yuri looked at the top of the building. Bakura was looking at him with an evil sneer and nodded his head, congratulating him for a job well done.

At school the next day, Yuri stole some goods from one of the teachers and shared the loot with his friends who ordered him to pull off the heist. When he demanded his cut of the items, they turned on him. Yuri's training with the wooden staffs could not defend him from hand-to-hand combat. The boys beat him and tossed him into the bay. Bakura saw this and shook his head disapprovingly. He fished Yuri out of the water and slapped him for his weakness.

The following day, Bakura brought two Dueling Mercenaries known as the Paradox Brothers from Termnnia. They were expert Duelists, but they were also well-trained in martial arts, being masters of kung-fu. They helped Yuri with his hand-to-hand skills. Naturally, he was beaten and bruised by their fists which came at him as fast as thinking.

Normally, one would give up after having such a beating, but being secretly raised by a man like Yami Bakura poisoned and strengthened his mindset. Yuri took the pain as motivation to keep on going. He trained with them for months in secret on the sands of his father's private beach. Bakura played with the minds of his parents and staff with his Millennium Ring so as to keep them from worrying about Yuri or even thinking about him when he was in the backyard undergoing his training. Yuri fought with the Paradox Brothers until his fists were just as fast as theirs were. He blocked both of their attacks in a two-on-two battle.

When they saw that their work was done, they placed their hands together and bowed. Yuri bowed back.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

* * *

Now a teenager, Yuri was stalking the streets of the slums stealing Duel Monster cards from gullible little kids. He traded his fake cards in exchange for their rares. The children were too young to realize they were being cheated. He laughed cruelly, for he could not believe they were so stupid not to see the text on the cards he gave them was bigger and the surface of the cards were a lot brighter and faded. Nevertheless, someone caught on. The son of a slum overlord caught on with Yuri's actions. He and his goons beat him and dunked his head into the water of a fountain as punishment for his schemes. He had to be a lot more careful from then on. He learned never to linger in one spot or his entire operation would be ruined. Still, he had a desire to be stronger.

Still seething from his mistake Yuri started a racketeering ring in Los Angeles Rojas, charging the poor people for money to keep them safe from both the mafia and the islands private security force, RAPTOR. He paid the roughest boys in the slums with large amounts of money and ultra-rare cards to form a gang to help him collect the dues owed by those who desired his protection. He marched through the town with his gang, and with his newfound muscle, Tyson, he was able to shake the stowaways into paying him, and he would spend his money on cards, video games, and expensive dates with girls whose names he could not remember. This Bakura enjoyed seeing Yuri's transformation from his shadowy perches over the streets; watching Yuri's every move. The little angel Yugi Muto and his friends worked so hard to keep pure was now a juvenile delinquent, a spoiled rich kid, and a bully. Clearly, he was losing the qualifications to be king.

But, once again, Yuri would find himself in trouble. A woman from the slums reported Yuri's activity to the authorities. He was arrested and spent months in a detention center and putting him into even more trouble with Jacob.

At sixteen, Yuri lost a fight trying to defend Crystal from her abusive boyfriend. Even though he had spent weeks of training with the Paradox Brothers, he was outmatched. Bakura helped him back on his feet and told Yuri to keep getting stronger.

"Every failure is a lesson," he said to him while cleaning his wound. "Learn from it, understand? That is the only way you can get revenge for your lady friend."

Not long after hearing Bakura's pep talk, Yuri joined a gym and began to spar in the ring, learning mixed martial arts techniques, much to Bakura's joy. While in the form of Yata-Garasu, he watched as Yuri was beaten and stood back up again to take more punishment until his opponents were the ones on the floor, groaning in agony and defeat.

Every morning Yuri would walk to the beach and do exercises to get better. His muscles were like iron and he grew taller and leaner. A year later, he joined an MMA tournament, going up the brackets until he finished fourth place. Nevertheless, he got the attention of a cute brown-haired young lady who obviously liked what she saw, to say nothing of the fact that he was the son of the island's owner and Duel Monster's creator. He took the beautiful young lady out for dinner then they bought an expensive loft in the central island, renting it out for the entire weekend where they enjoyed days of erotic delights.

Bakura shrugged when he saw them making love, and decided his job was done. Yuri was a man now. Bakura would watch Yuri for another few months before he disappeared never to be seen again. With one final shadow spell from his Millennium Ring, he faded away from Yuri's memory, erasing decades of memories.

* * *

 **Lore**

* * *

 **The Divine Beasts** **\- The three mightiest monsters of the Goddesses and children of Horakhty. When summoned to the world, angelic singers, called _The_ Meleyan, or Harbingers of the Divines, blast their powerful song announcing their coming. The three beasts first came to the earth to serve with the Pharaohs of Sobek, the golden continent. They battled Zorc alongside Exodia and three Ancient Beasts of Power in the War of the Giants that ended the first age and shattered Termnnia into five continents. When the Nameless Pharoah passed away, the Divine Beasts were left without a master until the beginning of the Second Age.**

 **After Tiberius the Uniter brought Termnnia into order in his campaign for peace and unity from the Norman Invaders, the Divine Beasts vowed to remain in the World of Men and serve the High Kings of Termnnia forever.**

 **Nelerung, Hammer of the Underworld** **\- A weapon once used by Dark Master Zorc in the firstTermnnian war.**

 **The Giants of Belroth** **\- A fell race of gigantic, cannibalistic humanoids who rose from Belroth (Meaning hunger in elvish), a plane of the Shadow Realm. Anubis used them to fight the armies of Men and Elves in the** _ **Titan Wars**_ **bringing both races to the brink of extinction. The giants were all but wiped out when a mysterious girl with silver hair and eyes of brilliant blue summoned an army of Blue-Eyes White Dragons and slaughtered them all.**

 **High King Antar Wollcroft** **\- The last living member of the House of Plantegrast, a cadet branch of the house of Pendragon, the House of Tiberius the Uniter. He, Yami Yugi, and Gabriel the Black led a long and bloody rebellion to take back the Diamond Throne from the Dragonheart Family, who murdered the High King Lenneth Plantegrast and his family and took the throne. After taking the Diamond Throne back from the Dragonhearts, Antar was named High King and accepted by Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra as their new master. He ruled well for twenty years. In the final days of his life, Antar adopted Prince Daveed after he destroyed Anubis in the mountain fortress of Karad-Antha, naming him his heir.**

 **The House of Wollcroft** **\- A small and extinct branch from the House of Plantegrast founded by Darrion Wollcroft, a bastard son of High King James Plantegrast (The Plant King). Their House lost all of its members in the Battle of Red Pass, where King Julius Dragonheart ambushed their caravan atop his dragon (A Des Volstgalph) and burned them alive. The survivors were slaughtered by the House's mercenary forces. Antar Wollcroft was the sole survivor of the battle and sought the aid of Yugi, Yami, and Gabriel to fight back the Dragonhearts and avenge his family. It went extinct after Antar's passing.**

 **Sobek** **\- The Land of the Sun, often called the Continent of Gold; for mountains and mountains of it is harvested daily. Sobek is home to the Rjel, a fair-faced race of people with ebony or silvery hair and skin kissed by the sun. After the land was separated in the War of the Giants, it sailed to an inhospitable part of the world. The trees died out and the lakes dried up turning the land into a harsh desert. But the people fought back against the elements and adapted to the hot, barbaric conditions creating a vast empire ruled by a leader called a Pharaoh. After the Nameless Pharaoh of the Second Age defeated Zorc Necrophades with the aid of Horakhty and the Divine Beasts, the Pharaohs were replaced with Sultans who rule their land with loving care, putting people over wealth because there is so much to be had. Many foolish kings in Termnnia have tried to conquer Sobek, but all have failed.**

 **Eyar** **(eh-yar)-Powerful wizards sent down by Horakhty, the Mother of Monsters to combat Zorc Nercophades. They include Yami Yugi, Aigami, Bakura, and Dartz.**

 **Karad-Antha** **\- Meaning** _ **Heart of the Mountain**_ **in the Old Norman language, is the fortress where our story begins.**

 **Nala- Goddess of arts and songs. She is the creator of the Eldori, a race of beings who arose from her paintings in the dawn of time. For this, she is highly praised by them. Artists, bards, and storytellers also pray to her in various temples across the land.**


	117. The Goddesses of Termnnia

**Author's Note: Just thought I'd add this for a bit of fun. I hope to write my own Silmarillion for Termnnia one day if I get further with this series. The citizens of Termnnia are polytheistic worshiping twenty goddesses in my fantasy world. Here are a handful of them.**

* * *

 **_The_ _Goddesses of Termnnia_**

* * *

 **The Higher Power** \- The One who always was. He stepped into the Void and saw that it was vast, dark and empty. Thus he created from this thoughts beautiful, divine entities called Endari, or, The Mothers of the World. He is nameless and has never been seen, not even by the Endari. He is the creator of Celtra, Men and Elves, his most beloved children for whom his Endari created the world for.

* * *

 **Horakhty** \- Mother of Monsters, Ruler of all Worlds, Ruler of all the Endari. Horakhty is The Higher Power's most beloved creation. She is associated with monsters, goodness, justice, warriors and is the symbol of kings and queens throughout Termnnia. She has many cults following her mostly consisting of women who view her as symbol of femininity. Others view her as the God of Termnnia. She is the creator of the _Celtra_ , a divine race of women who were tasked with completing the formation of Keya when the other Endari finished their tasks and retreated to their realms.

Horakhty is also the one who tasked the wizards known as the Eyar to guide Termnnia and protect it when Zorc Necrophades was wreaking havoc on the world. Her four mightiest children are known as the _Entiri_ or Divine Beasts. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged-Dragon of Ra, are her most beloved children. She gave them to the first High-King of Termnnia, Tiberius Pendragon, as a gift for bringing order and the first dynasty to Termnnia.

Her fourth and most defiant son is the Entiri known as Exodia, dubbed The Forbidden One. He is by far Horakhty's mightiest child, whom she proclaimed the Lord of all Monsters because he was also created with the help of the Higher Power thereby blessing him with the gift of infinite strength. For this he was arrogant and had done many devious things that have angered his mother to the point where she had him carved into five pieces. His limbs were turned into cards and he was scattered all over Termnnia, only to be released for a limited amount of time when a lucky duelist finds all the pieces to summon him.

Her other children were the _Intiri_ or the Ancient Beasts. These powerful monsters were the first to roam the earth as guardians against the forces of Dark Master Zorc. Later on they were given to the Delgado family of Feldia. They were so powerful that they were kept hidden from the world never to be used again.

Horkahty's chapel is located in, where better than, Rassay, the City of Kings. She blesses her followers with increased Mana and will rarely give those who pray to her a Duel Monster card. Her artifact is a set of golden armor befitting only noble warriors.

* * *

 **Aafi** \- The Mother of the Seas. Ruler storms, earthquakes and natural disasters. Her sphere is of sailing, fishing, navigation, and the respect of all sea life. Aafi created the seas of Keya and all the life that dwells in them. She created the Estera (Ocean Elves or mer-folk) and the Sirens. She has a realm known as Aquas, a dimension of limitless ocean where she rules in a castle of gleaming pearls and coral. The sea serpent, fish, aqua and thunder Duel Monsters are her creation. Her greatest creation is the Entiri known as Leviathan who was her ultimate tool of destruction against the world during the Leviathan Wars in which she used the beast to flood the world. But thanks to the power of the Ancient Beasts, she failed her mission to turn Keya into an endless ocean for her aquatic-based monsters. The Higher Power almost executed Aafi for her treason, but Horakhty took pity upon her and had her life spared. Her main chapel is located in White Harbor on the coast of Emboldor where she blesses her followers with increased endurance and speed. She has three artifacts. Ultil; a compass that leads you to hidden treasure. Seascream, a powerful trident that summons waves to decimate the user's enemies, be it by the sea or on land. It because of this artifact that many great lakes dot Termnnia. The third is Wundil, a finely crafted blade that looks like water made solid.

* * *

 **Entuli** \- Mother of the Light. Ruler of the suns and the moons. She has six wings of warm golden light which she used to form the stars throughout the void creating the first light in the Void. Her sphere is of good will, tolerance, generosity, and faith. The fairy-type Duel Monsters and Arva, the race of Termnnia's beautiful winged-people are her creation. She lives in a realm called Eaven, a world that is blindingly beautiful with golden flowers and vast fields where her fairy monsters live. There is a city made of gold called Eden where she rules from a castle of gleaming limestone, gold, platinum, silver and diamond. Her temple is in Monde, blessing those who pray to her with a boost in Mana, and luck-of-the draw in the game of Duel Monsters. Her artifacts are an enchanted necklace of diamonds called _Ena'Duvil_ or The Stars of the North; and a jeweled sword engulfed with golden flames called the Shimmerblade.

* * *

 **Ana** \- Mother of Knowledge. Ruler of machinations. Ana is associated with mathematics, science, alchemy and medicine. The Machine and Psychic-Type monsters are her creation. She is the one who gave the people of land of Earda the blueprints to create a vast city of technology which would one day be called Domino. She loves the races of Keya and is eager to fill their heads with knowledge so as to move Termnnia forward. Though she is loving towards the people, most are not fond of her. Those who live to the East, the North and the South are not too pleased with the foundation of Domino. Some finding technology blasphemous and deceitful as it is a spit on the gifts the Eldari and the Stars have given the people of Termmnia. For this, her only chapel is located in Battle City, a man-made island off the coast of Domino. She blesses those who pray to her with increased intelligence for a limited time. For this, many schools and universities prohibit students to pray to her during test days. Her realm is known as Machina, an endless city with fair-faced people creating all kinds of machine monsters. Some of these beastly machinations being sent into Termnnia to cause trouble.

* * *

 **Aya** \- Mother of Love and Beauty. Ruler of all things spectacular and beautiful. Aya is associated with art, parties, feasts, and sexual desire. Her creation is the _Neldar_ , the Golden Elves; a race of all-female beings whose beauty is said to rival that of the Celtra. She has cults following her mostly consisting of women and those seeking erotic pleasures. Her temple is located in the city of Ironfort in Thara where she blesses her followers with wisdom and radiance. All monsters regardless of type or attribute who are beautiful are her creation (Some associating Duel Monsters like the Dark Magician Girl to her when played). She has a realm called Lustos, a dimension where parties last an eternity. She rules in a festive castle celebrating with her beautiful servants called Divine Seducers. Her artifact is a glowing red ruby in the shape of a heart called Oda. The one who possesses this stone becomes heavily desired by the opposite sex, or, if the user so choses, the same one. Her child is the Shooting Star Quasar Dragon.

* * *

 **Untolia -** Mother of Fire. Ruler of the flames of creation. She is associated with volcanoes, droughts, and the summer. Untolia is an Eldari with red glowing hair that flows like flames. The pyro and fire attributed Duel Monsters are her creation. She blesses those who pray in her temple in northeastern Emboldor with heightened endurance and strength. Some even associate her with dragons even though their creator is her sister, Saafani, though she had a hand in their creation, hence their powerful fire breath. Untolia formed the landscape that the other Eldari would use to complete their tasks. After thousands of years she created the rock and earth, the foundation of the world. Her realm is Ignus, a fiery domain where her children, the Pyro live. She rules in a castle made of obsidian. She has an artifact to gives to adventurers called Flamehammer, a powerful hammer engulfed with fire that can shatter the earth. Many of Termnnia's blacksmiths pray to her, asking that the fires of their forges burn hot with her grace so their craft is strong. Her most beloved monster is the Infernal Flame Emperor.

* * *

 **Lucia** \- Mother of Nature. Lucia was given the task of creating the trees, the flowers and the fruits and crops for the people of Keya to feast upon. She is associated with the harvest and the forests. Lucia caused all things to grow with her beautiful voice that rang like thousands of silver bells. plant and insect-type Duel Monsters are of her design. She is the creator of the Eldergrow, which are trees as tall as mountains. One day she grew jealous seeing her sisters creating life. Not fond with just plants, she secretly created large golden flowers and from them bloomed her own race of sentient beings, the Nymphs. The Higher Power was displeased when he discovered them frolicking in the forests and ordered Untolia to kill them with her flaming sword. Lucia pleaded for their lives to be spared but, The Higher Power refused to listen, but then, he took pity on Nymphs for they were so blissful and naive, as Lucia's skill with creating sentient life was not on par with his. As punishment The Higher Power had her children labeled as lesser creatures, for they were not in his original blueprint for the world.

Lucia's temple is located in Red Garden on the Western Coast of Termnnia. It is in this kingdom that she grew the first flowers. She blesses her followers with increased Mana and resistance to disease, a blessing many adventurers who journey wish to have before going into Termnnia's swamps. Her artifact is a staff of polished ash covered with glowing roses that can cause all sorts of vegetation to grow. She also has a sword for lucky adventurers called Thorn of Lucia, a red sword with a blade encased with iron thorns and decorated with glowing roses which can drain the life force of fallen enemies and heal the wielder. Only those who protect and respect the forests and all the plants within are worthy to use this deadly weapon.

* * *

 **Dwenya** \- Mother of Justice. She is associated with law and order, legislation, government and peace. She helped fill the minds of Men with the knowhow to build kingdoms and establish ordered and fair ruling governments so as to keep the newly forged kingdoms at peace, for she hates war and violence. Thanks to the dark influence of Zorc, her work was all for naught. She has a realm of her own called Dovia, which in Elvish means, peace. Her temple is found in many large kingdoms, but her main chapel is located in Katina where she is prayed to for peace within the kingdoms.

Artorigus and the Noble Knights are both her loyal servants from her realm, setting foot into Termnnia to lend aid to High-King Tiberius in his campaign for a united Termnnia. She blesses law abiding adventurers with a golden, gem-encrusted shield that protects against any attack both physical and magical. Its gems turn dull in the presence of corruption and injustice.

* * *

 **Odivia** -Mother Death and Darkness. Possibly the most feared of the goddesses for she wields the keys of life and death, taking it from whoever she pleases. Odiva is the most defiant of the Mothers, ruining the works of her sisters and even the Higher Power, taking the gift of immortality from the race of his beloved creation: Men. She started the first war on Termnnia when she kidnapped the elves of Arna Eltuve and twisted them and tortured them until they became horribly deformed monsters. The Orcs. After losing the Battle of Pain, the Higher Power banished her into a realm of endless nothing which she converted into the Shadow Realm. She sent her son Zorc into Termnnia to conquer it and turn it into a realm of darkness, but ultimately failed when Exodia, the Enteri and the Intiri battled him in the War of the Giants.

Since she is the cause of all things bad in the world, worship of Odivia is forbidden by law, but there are devoted cults of necromancers, assassins and sorcerers who will pray to her. The zombies, fiends, and many of the dark-type Duel Monsters are her creation, formed by twisting all the good creatures created by her sisters.

* * *

 **Safaani -** Mother of all dragons. The most beloved and praised goddess in Termnnia behind the Mother of Monsters, Horakhty. Saafani with the help of her sister, Untolia, created the most powerful monsters in both the game Duel Monsters and the world of Keya. Saafani is associated with, what else than, the dragons and the wyverns for they of her making. She called them all back to her plane when they were being massacred during the Termnnian Inquisition led by the Church of Yeyu. Since then, dragons have been scarce in Termnnia. Summoners pray to her in hopes of being blessed with a powerful dragon from her realm, but she has ignored them. Thousands of years later, she found the girl known as Avi and chose her to be her champion. Dragon duelists and dragon riders are often the ones who praise her.


	118. Lore Part 1

**W.I.P**


	119. Lore Part 2

W.I.P


	120. Book 2: The Red Summer War

**Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the OC's and the world they live in are of my creation.**

* * *

 **The God Cards are scattered and the House of Dragonheart returns to power, taking the head of the world's first empire. But not all bend the knee to them, for the land erupts into war as kingdoms big and small clash to see who is truly worthy to sit on the Diamond Throne.**

* * *

 **A Song from the Divines  
**

 **The Red Summer war**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **"** Faster you damn thing! Faster!" Yami Yugi shouted at his steed. He kicked his poor mare so many times that his spurs were red with its blood. He even unfastened his horse's armor piece by piece in an attempt to gain more speed. The three moons in the sky bathed the world in an eerie shade of silver and red. The stars in The Void twinkled with urgency as though they pleaded for Yami to hurry and succeed with his mission. He turned his head to see if his pursuers were still behind him.

All he could see were the trees, the stream, the mountains, the road, and anything else the moonlight touched. Other than that, it was pure darkness. He was a fool to think he outran them.

"They're gone!" Yugi said in ghostly form behind Yami. He was a fool to think he outran them. From the Red Wood they emerged like two flaming comets. The infamous dueling mercenaries. The Paradox Brothers who were twin Eldoris with tan skin and bald heads. They riding atop of Nightmares; large warhorses with burning eyes and manes and tails of flame. They were both outfitted in sleek armored coats furlined in black. The steel plating was engraved and rubies twinkled in the flames of their mounts.

"It is over Yugi Muto, just give us the boy!" shouted Para.

Yami looked at his lap. There was someone asleep and hanging over it. Ther figure was naked underneath and wrapped in a blanket of white.

Yami held out his hand and unleashed a cloud of smoke from his palms with flaming embers dancing in the smog. The Nightmares cried out in shock, rearing up to their hind legs as Yami took off.

Para laughed and gave a mighty clap of his hands to create a fierce wind that blew Yami's diversive spell away.

"Hey wants to do this the hard way, brother!" said Dox, activating a chaos Duel Disk.

"Indeed he does," Para said activating his. "Now, let us go and defeat him so we may claim our dowry."

Yugi saw them from the distace.

"It looks like they're ready to duel," he said.

"That's the only way they can win the child," Yami responded. He galloped off the road and followed a river into the valley. It was his last hope to outrun them, but the Paradox Brothers were too smart for that.

"We can't let them have him!" said Yugi.

"They won't," Yami declared activating his Duel Disk, morphing it from the right vambrace of his armor. "This duel will be very dangerous, but it will distract them long enough until help arrives. Fools that they are, we're almost at the border."

"YUGI!" someone shouted from the top of the valley. Yami looked up and saw another rider in the light of the moon.

"Serenity!" Yami cried in joy.

"Sorry, Joey and the others got caugth up back there with Marik."

"I'll need all the help I can get," said Yami.

"Ah, another foe," said Para.

"You take the girl," said Dox. "Yugi is mine!"

"You glory hog, but so be it. Go!"

Flaming wings sprouted from Para's Nightmare. It soared to the top of the valley and then stopped beside Serenity and Honey, her Gold Emboldorian Mare.

"DUEL!" he shouted.

Serenity held out her arm. The bracelet she wore twinkled and formed into a gemmed white Duel Disk trimmed with gold.

 **Para and Dox-8000 LP**

 **Serenity and Yami-8000 LP**

"I shall begin!" said Para.

"What happened to ladies first!" Serenity shouted.

"I do not care," said Para. "I place two cards face down, ending my turn!"

Serenity drew, thought it was difficult to do, for she never dueled on horseback before. "I place one card face down," said she. "And then I summon The Black Stone of Legend."

"Ha!" laughed Para. "Your little egg does not frighten me!"

"Well, he won't be an egg for long, because my egg is going to hatch and become Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

A ball of flames erupted over Serenity and her horse forming a Red-Eyes Black Dragon with flaming wings.

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

 **LV 7**

Para braced himself as the beast was commanded to attack him directly. The Black Flare Dragon heaved a jet of molten flames at him. Para held out his hand to form a barrier, so as to shield him and his horse from the blast. If he was to be dehorsed he would lose the duel automatically. Though his ward shielded him from the attack his Life Points still fell to **5600**.

"I end my turn!" Serenity declared. "Had enough?"

"Hurk!" went Para. "She has the Red-Eyes, brother!"

"She is of House Wheeler, remember?" said Dox, through a headpiece. "Stay calm and we can win this! Master Marik will reward us with a castle for defeating Yugi Muto and a member of House Wheeler!"

"Yes, brother of course! It is your move!"

"Indeed, but I shall pass, brother! On to you, Yugi."

"Very well," Yami shouted. His horse leaped over a fallen log. "I play the Spell Card, Terra Forming. Now I search for a Field Spell Card from my deck and add it to my hand!" And next,

Yami's deck magically did the searching for him. The card he desired flew gracefully into his hand. Then it shuffled itself and returned to the deck slot in his Duel Disk. "And next," he continued, "I discard a card from my hand to summon Apprentice Illusion Magician in attack mode!"

The pretty mage burst into the field and winked, thinking she had the same kind of beauty as the Dark Magician Girl.

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1700**

 **LV 6**

"And now I will play my field card, Secret Village of the Spelcasters. While this card is out, if I control a Spellcaster and you don't, then you cannot activate any spell cards, Paradox Brothers! And since you left yourself wide open for an attack, Dox,"

"NO!" cried Dox.

"Attack!" Yami shouted.

Apprentice Illusion Magician flipped gracefully and aimed her staff at Para, blasting him with 2000 points of damage.

 **Para and Dox-3600 LP**

 **Serenity and Yam-8000 LP**

"So far, you've been nothing but a waste of time," said Yami. "I place two cards face down. Ending my turn."

"You just wait!" shouted Para. "We have not even started yet. My turn it is! I activate Card Destruction! Now we destroy our hands and draw anew!"

He smirked when he got his cards.

"And the tides have turned for a Pendulum Summon I will do!"

"What?" said Serenity. "Pendulum Summon!"

"It's a new form of summoning the youngsters do nowadays," said Yami. "Hold on, this can get really bad."

"Oh it will," said Dox. "Brother, show them what you can do!"

"Oh yes," said Para. "I Pendulum Summon the Wisdom-Eye Magician and the Dragon Pit Magician. The scales are set. Now come forth my beasts, Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga of the Thunder!"

"Yugi, how?" Serenity cried out in shock. "There's no way he can summon all those powerful monsters like that!"

"I'm afraid that's the power of Pendulum Summoning, Serenity!" Yami called out from below the valley.

"But, that's not fair!" Serenity shouted.

"You have played traditionally for far too long," said Para. "And now my three beasts will be gone, for the sacrifice is complete."

Sanga, Kazejin, and Suijin merged together and created one of the most fierce monsters in the game.

"Come forth!" shouted Dox.

"Gate Guardian!" shouted Para.

The behemoth let out a deep bellow while it hovered over their horses.

 **ATK/3750 DEF/3400**

 **LV11**

"Behold the awesome power of our mightiest monster! One of the few creatures in Duel Monsters who have no equal!"

"It's okay, Serenity!" Yami shouted. "Joey and I defeated that monster before. It may seem powerful now, but if we work together we can slay their beast."

"Okay!" Serenity cried.

Her Dark Flare Dragon was pulverized by the Gate Guardian. Her horse was almost knocked over from the impact. Her steed gave a powerful bound to the valley below to join Yami.

"Are you all right!" Yami shouted.

"I am," Serenity replied, trying to catch her breath. "But our Life Points don't look so good."

 **Para and Dox-3650 LP**

 **Serenity and Yami-6650 LP**

"It's all right," said Yami. "We're still in the lead-LOOK OUT!"

Para's Nightmare gained wings again and soared to the valley to join the duel. Gate Guardian bellowed again following its master obediently.

"We're half in half," said Dox. "A close game indeed."

"You'd best prepare or you will soon bleed!" said Para.

"It's your turn, Serenity!" said Yami. "What can you do?"

"Um...let me see. I...I don't know, Yugi."

"Don't panic, remember what Joey taught you. Please, sweetheart, our friend is counting on us."

Serenity looked at the unconscious boy on Yugi's lap.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Look out, Para, I'm going to kick you butt!"

"That's it!" said Yami. "You can do this!"

"Ha! A bluff!" said Dox. "Our Gate Guardian is the strongest creature on the field. There is nothing in your pathetic decks that can defeat him."

"Wanna bet," sneered Serenity. "First, I play the spell, Red-Eyes Insight! Which allows me to add this. Red-Eyes Fusion, which I will activate fusing one of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons and a Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to become, Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"

A twinkle from the heavens announced the coming of Serenity's monsters. It sped towards them, faster than a bullet from a gun. The dragon appeared and spread its flaming wings, lighting up the night in its cosmic flames.

 **ATK/3500 DEF/2000**

 **LV 8**

"Great work, Serenity!" Yami gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Yugi!"

"Impressive monster," said Dox. "But his power pales in comparison to our Gate Guardian!"

"Yes, but you will still be taking damage thanks to the special ability of Serenity's dragon!" said Yami.

"That's right," said Serenity. "From my deck, I discard a Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the Graveyard. And then I will burn you for half of its attack points! Since my Black Flare Dragon has 2400 attack points you take 1200 points of damage."

Meteor Black Comet Dragon spread its wings and unleashed a rain of fire on the Paradox Brothers. Their Life Points dropped to 2450.

"We've almost got them, Serenity!" said Yami. "Good work! Yuri would be proud."

"That's right! I know Yuri may be gone from this world, but friends never leave each other. Our bond is so strong that not even death can rip us apart. I know Yuri, Rose, and Gabrielle are watching me from the Gardens of the Goddesses. They give me strength. I hope you two creeps are ready to quit, because I've got more hurt coming your way."

"There will be no time," said Dox. "For soon, this duel will be mine! Using my brother's Pendulum Scales I shall summon Gene-Warped Warwolf! **(ATK/2000 DEF/100 LV 4** ) Monster Tamer! **(ATK/1800 DEF/1600 LV 5** ) and Ushi-Oni! ( **ATK/2150 DEF/1950 LV 6** )"

"Well done, brother!" Para complimented with a look of utter joy on his face. Victory was so close he could taste it.

"Of course, I duel like no other! Once our Gate Guardian destroys your pathetic dragon, you will be left wide open for an attack. The combined strength of our monsters will wipe you out!"

"Yugi!" Serenity cried. "There's nothing I can do!"

Gate Guardian formed a ball of lightning in between his hands and launched it at the dragon. The blast almost knocked Serenity off her horse. Yami had to grab the child on his lap to keep him from falling off.

"Is he okay?" Serenity shouted, trying to stay on her horse.

"He's fine! And so is your dragon!"

From the smoke, three glowing purple chains slithered towards Gate Guardian and wrapped around his body.

"What?" shouted Para.

"How can this be?" shouted Dox.

"I activated my card, Time Chain," said Yami. "This trap has also bound Serenity's dragon. Now, for two turns your Gate Guardian and our Meteor Black Comet Dragon will remain out of play."

"Fine!" said Dox. "But your pretty little mage will not remain for long! I will attack you instead!"

"Don't be so sure of that," Yami chuckled confidently. "For I activate my second face down card. Magician Navigation!"

Serenity beamed. "I remember that!"

Dark Magician and another Apprentice Illusion Magician both appeared on the field.

"Brother, don't attack!" pleased Para. "Apprentice Illusion Magician can boost the attack and defense by 2000!"

"Blast! I end my turn! But you will not be so lucky next time! To end my turn I play the card, Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and discard two. Perfect. Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy Yugi's Time Chain. Now our Gate Guardian and the Comet Dragon are back on the field!"

"With our monster free, you are both powerless to stop us!" said Dox.

"Indeed!" said Para. "Just give up!"

"I don't think so!" said Yami. "For I shall perform an Xyz Summon! I shall overlay my two Apprentice Illusion Magician. Come forth from the magical realm, great sorceress of the shadows! Grace the field with your elegance and cast my foes asunder with your beauty and strength! Magi Magi * Magician Girl!"

A pink arcane circle designed with hearts floated above Yami. Then emerged a beautiful magician who resembled the Dark Magician Girl. Her gear was darker and her hair silvery blonde and eyes glowing violet. She twirled lustfully and blew a kiss to the Paradox Brothers.

 **ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

 **LV 6**

"You think you can scare us with pretty little girls, Yugi!" said Para. "Our Gate Guardian is far too powerful to be destroyed by the likes of her!"

"Your Gate Guardian is not going to be my magician girl's adversary," said Yami. "For once I remove an Xyz material from her, I can banish a card from my hand and take control of your monster for one turn!"

"NO!" shouted Para and Dox.

Magi Magi Magician Girl blew a delightful kiss at the Gate Guardian. The kiss hypnotized him and he floated towards her. Hearts coming out left and right for he fell under her spell.

"Gate Guardian, Meteor Black Comet Dragon, Magi Magi Magician Girl and Dark Magician attack!"

All four monsters annihilated the Paradox Brothers. They yelped as their horses flipped, knocking them off and tossing them into the air with a flip before they fell on the ground.

"We did it, Yugi!" said Serenity. "We did it!"

A roar interrupted Serenity's joy.

"Serenity, look out!"

Yami's warning was far too late. They were both struck by a fierce gale from the wings of a horrible dragon. The wind knocked them off their horses and they fell to the ground, skipping and rolling violently. Serenity smashed her head on a rock and was knocked out. Yami felt a great pain in his left leg. He examined his wound and saw bone poking out of the chainmail under her greave.

"Damn!" groaned Yami.

"Pharoah!" cried Yugi. "Are you okay?"

The wings of the dragon silenced him. It was a Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, one of the most hideous creatures Yami and Yugi had ever seen. The boy Yami tried to protect was but a crawl away from him. Yami attempted to save him, but the dragon created a wall of flames that separated him from the child.

"NO!" Yami bellowed.

Someone waddled towards the light of the flames. Someone very small. "You can't trust mercenaries to do anything, can you?"

"Peter! Peter Dragonheart!" Yami cried out.

The man ailing from dwarfism revealed himself by the sickly green flames created by his dragon. "I am sorry, Master Yu-Gi-Oh," Peter looked down at him with a face ridden with guilt. "I had hoped you would escape before we found you, but it seems you were not quick enough."

Two knights in tactical armor and guns confidently walked from the shadows and into the light of the flames.

"I will see he is taken care of. Antilles will not influence him, I promise you."

"Peter!" shouted Yami.

"Take the boy," Peter commanded. "Careful. Don't hurt him, if you please."

One of the tactical knights aimed his ACR at Yami.

"What do we do with them, My Lord?"

"Leave them," said Peter. "They may prove quite useful in the future."

"But Emperor Antilles..."

"Is in his chambers back in the Spire of the Kings. So long as you are with me you follow my orders. Don't shoot them or my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is going to have a snack before we get back."

"Understood, My Lord."

"I am sorry, for your trouble," said Peter. He tossed a scroll at Yami. "Here, give this to your queen. She's going to need an edge in the long run. Take care My Lord."

Yami could only watch helplessly as Termnnia's only hope was placed on the back of the dragon. It took off and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

* * *

"Why does it take them so long?" shivered a monk from the cathedral of Dovehollow. His thick brown robes did little to shield his skin from the biting cold of the Rift. It was nearly dawn and yet he was called out to perform the last rites on the dead woman who lay on the ground wrapped in white linen. A farmer from outside the city wall was chosen to bury her by a stone obelisk which was purchased by the only person in town who loved her.

It read:

 _May the grace of the Eldari grant you safe passage to the Gardens._

"Written in the language of those pointy-eared devils!" the monk spat, not even opening his Tome to read the holy words, for he felt she was not worthy of a last rite. He then stared at the mountains on the other side of the bay where countless ships readied to dock and unload their cargo of goods for the town vendors. The sun was not up yet, shading the world in pastels of black, blue, and gray. The frigid waters of the bay looked like a mirror, reflecting the cold metallic blue hue of the sky above. The windows on the ships twinkled like the fading stars in the heavens above, dousing their light to go to sleep so they could continue their dance when the darkness returned.

"Why couldn't she have died in the summer!" the monk said brusque.

"Why so much hate for the girl?" the farmer asked, stopping his work and looking up at the monk who warmed his hands by the flames of a weak fire on the ground surrounded by stones.

"Stop asking questions and dig!" snapped the monk. He rubbed his hands together. His sleeves flapping with each movement. "The sooner she's put six feet under, the sooner I can get back home to my hut and warm myself with potato soup by the fire."

He wiped snot off his crooked nose with his sleeve and then snorted to keep the mucus from running down his nostrils.

He tossed a stick into the flames hoping it would fuel the fire now turning into smiling red embers.

"How can you keep so still in these conditions?" the monk asked.

"The work keeps me warm," said the farmer. "And, I've got myself a nice brandy in my pocket."

"Oy, that'll warm you up," said the monk. "Care to give me some?"

"Would that I could, but you seem to be sick and I don't want to catch it."

The monk scoffed.

"No offense, sir," the farmer was getting deeper into his pit. "But with the plague from that monster spreading around these parts it's best to remain wary."

"Oh, do hurry up!"

"Righto."

The farmer's pace quickened. A fierce wind blew from the east. The linen wrapping over the corpse flapped over revealing the face of a young woman with long ebony hair. Her face, once the rich shade of caramel, was as white as the snow-capped mountains in the distance and her lips were turning a shade of blue. Something was glimmering around her neck.

"Curses!" shivered the farmer. "Seems like Naria, has awoken in a bad mood this morning!"

The monk's face went beet red when the farmer mentioned the ice goddess. His anger and frustration seemed to warm his core. He raised his head high and said: "I am a believer in Yeyu, good sir! Do not speak of your pagan gods to me."

"Well, no disrespect, but you're in Alliance territory. Queen Avi has allowed us to worship the goddesses here. The baron of Dovehollow may be in your Covenant, but the law still applies. We are free to worship our Ladies."

"What's this?" the monk said, spotting the twinkle on the woman's neck. He slithered closer over her and saw a cord of black with a base of gold that held a diamond in the shape of a star. He ripped the precious item from her neck.

"Robbing from the dead is a damnable act, sir," the farmer commented when he saw this.

"Not so when the said person is damned," the monk said, stuffing the necklace into his pocket. There was a roar in the distance.

"Dragons!" the monk cried out in shock. The monsters were flying over the lake hunting for food.

"They're just Gray Wings," said the farmer. "Unless you oink or go 'moo' they won't hurt you."

"I thought the baron hired hunters to kill those winged devils!" said the monk.

"Again, you forget this is alliance territory," said the farmer. "And our queen is a Summoner of Dragons. The law forbids the slaying of dragons unless they prove a menace to the town."

"And do they not take your livestock?"

"We have plenty of them," said the farmer. "Besides they only take their fill and leave us humans alone. You should consider yourself lucky. Not every town on the continent can claim they have dragons flying about the countryside."

"I would not put so much faith in your dragon queen, good sir. Her little alliance will not last long I assure you. In the west, the Emperor has an army of more than three million men at arms. In the north, our mighty Covenant has returned to rebuild from the ashes of destruction caused by that two-mouthed demon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, after he was stolen from his true master. The Grand Master of the Covenant has two million strong armed with the latest technology. And your little girl for a ruler may have dragons, but she has only a meager fighting force of a hundred thousand men."

"Slifer alone is enough to make up for those small numbers," said the farmer. "That is why the Empire and the Covenant have not made a move on the south. And you forget Seto Kaiba has Obelisk the Tormentor while he rules his new kingdom at Duelist Academy. The Winged Dragon of Ra…well…no one has seen it. The beast vanished."

"Figures," grumbled the monk.

He heard a horn coming from the road. He looked to the east and spotted a caravan heading straight towards the town.

"Can it be?" the monk said, taking a spyglass out of his rucksack. He peered through it and saw Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers. Hundreds of them.

The farmer wrinkled his nose in confusion. "I thought those monsters were native to the Capital City."

"They must be the remnants who abandoned the Emperor," said the monk. "But why would they come all this way? Queen Avi is in White Harbor farther south."

"I think you can ask their leader," said the farmer. "Look."

The monk noticed an Eldori (Toon folk) atop a black stallion armored in chainmail. Spiked hair, red, black, and blond with pointed, crooked locks with some hair shaped as lightning bolts. He was donning blackened steel plate with a red cape that faded into black near the top. A golden pyramid hung around his neck.

"It can't be!" said the monk. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh!"

A blond Eldori rode towards the monk. The reins jingled with each movement.

"Ey," he said with a thick accent. "Do ya mind movin dat dere cart outta da way. We need t'get through."

"Ser Joey Wheeler!" The farmer gasped and got out of the pit and ran to his cart. He pushed it out of the road to let the large travelling party through.

"Thanks," Joey said, tossing the farmer a copper half-penny. Enough for a loaf of bread for supper. He put his thumb and index finger in his mouth to whistle and then waved that it was all clear.

"Sheesh," Joey said, spotting the dead woman. "What happened?"

The monk's face brightened. He said to Joey: "An undead monster known as the Plaguespreadder has appeared after the battle that took place in the hills over yonder. A lot of Queen Avi's dead still lay there after Horak's Eve Massacre and she hasn't made any effort in retrieving them. Fool that she is. She should know undead monsters thrive on the dead of war. Is that why you are here?"

"You bet," said Joey. "We've got some butt kickin' monster hunters in our group."

The monk bowed when Yami passed by. Yami said nothing and moved on. A Black Luster Soldier in white was walking alongside him. Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Evening Twilight it was called.

"Well, it's to the inn with me," Joey said getting a firm grasp on the reins. "Give the girl my prayers," he said to them one last time before riding away.

The monk had a wide grin on his face. He reached for a torch in his rucksack and tossed it at the farmer.

"What is this?"

"Burn the body and bag the head. Turn it in to the baron when you've completed your task."

"What!"

"She was a sinner."

"On what grounds?" the farmer asked.

"Just cut off her head and burn the body now! You will be rewarded for this task."

He tossed the farmer a sack of silver coins then sped after Yami.

The farmer hesitantly went for his cart and took out his bastard sword. He looked down at the beautiful corpse.

"Sorry milady," he said before performing the deed.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

Daylight slowly crept over the thick gray clouds and bathed the people of Dovehollow with just a touch of warmth, though it still could not help them from the cold winds that harassed the town. The wooden huts' supports began to moan and creak and heaps of straw from their roofs flew away. Yami Yugi stood atop a slope which overlooked a modest weapon's shop. The sign displayed a wooden knight slaying a red dragon with letters that read: _Honest Kurgaz's Heavy Hitters: Weapons for Heroes!_

The owner was a dwarf with wiry black hair and a bushy beard braided with gold bands. He hobbled with a crutch for he was injured during in a battle when the goblins from the caves formed a rebellion against the surface dwellers. He was nice and warm in his shop, Yami could see him from the large glass window on the side of the shop. He could see various armors donned by wooden mannequins and well-forged weapons were displayed on the wall. Next to the shop was the workshop where the weapons were made. It was in a deck with a straw roof. Iron grills protected the forge so devious children wouldn't sneak in and steal tools or products. Painted shields hung from the grills and the banner of the town torn and ashy from the soot hung in front of the workbench were the weapons would be decorated with gold and gems.

Someone was working there. A young woman dressed in a bodice and skirt with a torn brown hooded shoulder cape. An ashy and ripped white apron was wrapped around her thin waist. She was an Eldori. Her pale skin covered in soot with scars and burns on her arms and legs. Her hair was long and bright yellow, jagged and messy. She had pointed locks similar to Yugi's.

Jack Atlas stood to Yami's left while the Envoy of the Twilight towered over both of them to the right.

Jack groaned impatiently. "Is this who we came all the way out here for?" he asked. "Some blacksmith?"

Yami nodded.

"We could have gotten here sooner you know. My Red Dragon Archfiend is one of the fastest dragons in the land."

"And there are dragon hunters around here," said The Envoy of the Twilight. "Looking for you, fool! They almost killed your dragon with their technology in the Gray Hills. And to fly high enough so they don't find us is dangerous. There is no oxygen up there and it's colder than winter."

"It is safer for us and your dragon if we do not fly," said Yami.

"Whatever you say, Master," said Jack, adjusting his fur-trimmed white coat. "Pick her up and let's get out of here."

He turned and walked away.

"You like this woman," Téa said, slowly walking towards her friend. "You've been watching her since we got here." She handed him a tin can of hot soup from the inn. The steam was dancing in the cold air.

Yami waved a hand, refusing it.

Téa shrugged and drank it herself. "Is that who we came here for?"

Yami said nothing and nodded. Joey climbed up the dirt path towards them. He, too, was carrying a tin can of hot soup with a cloth to shield his hands from the heat. "Dat's her," he said.

"I know," said Yami.

"You better break it to her gently, pal." Joey blew on the soup to cool it down. "Remember that woman who was getting buried at the entrance to the town. Well, turns out your girl knew her before she caught the plague."

"Friend?" Yami asked.

"Wife," Tristan Taylor responded coming up the path to join Joey. He was eating capon crusted with herbs and stuffed with corn.

"Oh dear!" said Téa.

"Betrothed actually," said Joey. "Dey couldn't officially marry, seein' as how da baron up in dat dere castle wouldn't allow them to wed."

"Why not?" Téa asked.

Joey took a sip of his soup before he answered. "Dey are esteemed members of da Church. You know as well as anyone dey don't like dat kinda stuff."

"But this is alliance territory," said Tristan. "Their opinions don't matter here."

"Well, dis area is close to da border wit da Covenant's turf," said Joey. "Politics and religion are at each other's throats in deeze parts. Anyways, are ya going to talk to her, Yug, or not?"

"This won't be easy," said Yami. "But I'll see what I can do."

He gathered his thoughts, put his emotions in order with a deep gasp of cold air and marched toward the shop. The Envoy of the Twilight followed him. White geese honked at his heels as they waddled by. A large black-spotted pig snorted while sniffing the dirt road for something to eat.

As he walked down the muddy dirt path, a group of knights in steel plate and dark green surcoats marched towards the smithy.

"Crusaders," said Tristan, watching the knights as he leaned from a wooden railing.

"What are dey doin' here?" Joey asked.

"They're on their way to Sobek," said Tristan. "The Grand Master of the Church announced a holy war to take Sobek where the prophet Argon Sinbane was said to have been given the pages of the White-Gold Tome from Yeyu himself in the Mountain of the Pharaohs. They say it's to bring glory back to the Church but we all know it's to fill their pockets. Sobek is the continent of gold."

"It has often been called the biggest prize in Keya," said Duke Devlin. "Gold mines that go on for miles and miles without stopping. Sorcerers who are gifted in the art of transmutation. They can turn a chunk of rock into a giant nugget of gold. That's why they're always rolling in coin. More than a hundred foolish kings tried conquering it, but they all failed. Dwarves, Elves, Men, even Nymphs have tried to take Sobek from the Rjel."

"They're never gonna win dat!" said Joey. "The Rjel are a people who have never been conquered. What is da Covenant thinking?"

"Well, the Covenant has a new weapon now," said Tristan. He reached under his cloak and took out a black compact carbine. "With these babies in their ranks, the Rjel might have met their match. All that fancy swordplay will be no match against the guns and air ships of the covenant."

"I sure hope you're wrong," said Joey. "Da last ting we need is da Covenant wit more gold in dere pockets."

Meanwhile, Yami waited for the Crusaders to complete their business.

"You there, girl!" shouted the lead knight. "We need our weapons sharpened and our horses fitted. We can pay you three gold star chips for the work."

"Leave your weapons there," said the blacksmith.

"I see you're gifted in magic as well," said another knight. "Enchant our blades. I can pay you with a garnet."

"It will be done My Lord."

The knights laughed, not believing they were getting mastercraft upgrades for so cheap.

The monk from before arrived. He watched Yami, the crusaders and the girl carefully. The crusaders left the forge and arrogantly trooped to the inn.

Yami grinned while he stepped into the workshop. The girl stared the Black Luster Soldier.

"Leave us," Yami said to the Envoy of the Twilight. The Black Luster Soldier bowed and left.

"Yeyunists," he chuckled. "Magic to them is so evil but it becomes so benevolent when it enchants their weapons and armor."

The girl stared at Yami for a few seconds. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh," she said, then she went back to work hammering a horseshoe.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, but, you're much bigger than your pictures."

"You have magazines here?"

"Traders from Domino pass through here from time to time. They bring radios, cooling machines, even guns to those who can afford them. I've seen you duel in the Battle City Tournament when I was a little girl."

"How did you do that?" Yami asked.

"My master, Kurgaz, he owned a television a long time ago. It broke and our generator was outlawed by the baron."

"Nice to see I'm well known here," said Yami. "Anyways, three gold star chips is unfairly light for work from a master crafter."

He examined the weapons on display. Their handles were exquisitely crafted with engraved gold. The blades even had gold veins swirling about the surface. Some had gems inlaid into them.

"This is some of the best work I've ever seen," said Yami. "What is your name?"

"Yumeko," the blacksmith replied quickly.

"Why do they not pay you well, Yumeko?"

"My Lord," the girl said, hammering a second horseshoe to its proper size, "Those from the Church view me as a lesser being. Still, the pay is good. I don't mind."

"We can pay you right," said Yami. "We've got the coin and chips for your services. We've got cards too if that is what you desire as payment."

"Coin and chips will suffice. I have the only card I need if things go bad for me," Yumeko said this sternly, for she wanted to be left alone.

Yami saw a deck case clinging to her belt. It was clear so he could see the card in the front.

"Why has no one called you out on that monster?" Yami asked.

The girl stopped and looked at him impatiently. Yami knew, deep down, that the girl did not want to talk. She was a busy person and she wanted to get back to work, but the card in her deck was just too rare to be ignored.

"That's the Legendary Exodia Incarnate," said Yami. "Only five of them have ever been made. How is it that you came about one?"

"My mother gave it to me."

"Is she here?"

"No, My Lord. When I was five she got on her horse and rode away. I never saw her again but…"

"You still wait for her to come back, don't you?" Yami pressed forward. Yumeko quickly threw the horseshoe into a pile and got to work on another one before he got any closer. Yami could read her like a book. Her movements gave him a clear sign that she wanted her personal space.

"I wait for her every day, My Lord," she said after a long silence. "I stand by that lamp post at the fountain where she said to wait for her. I did so every day for the past seventeen years. I'd always go home crying. If it wasn't for my master I would be homeless. Then, one day, I found the card and the five pieces of the Forbidden One on my front door. Everyone says it couldn't have been from her. But it had to be."

"What makes you think that?"

"Exodia was her favorite monster. She always dreamed for the day she and I could use one. She had only one piece. The Head. I know the Incarnate card was from her because there is a lipstick stain on the front of the head piece. Mother was always so protective and attached to that card. She kissed it one night and marked it by accident, but she didn't care because she never rubbed it off."

"What do you remember of your mother?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, save that she had curled hair black like a Red-Eyes. And she had a sweet scent."

"Strawberries?" Yami asked.

The girl paused. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I knew your mother, Yumeko."

Yami looked at her waiting a response. She finally stared back at him. She was not pleased. In fact, she was angry. Her face told him everything. Every twitch and hard breath that came out of her pink lips. He knew that Yumeko probably recognized what he was going to tell her.

"I sent you those cards. Not, Yvonne. The Head of the Forbidden one is hers, she gave it to me the night we…ahem. She didn't want to, but I did not force myself onto her. The time just wasn't right what with Prince Yuri being born. She and I talked about raising a child when all was said and done. But, a revelation of my past shattered what we had and she grew distant from me over the years until she left. What I'm trying to say is…I am your father, Yumeko."

Yumeko stopped moving. Her face turned pale as the snow.

"I am sorry it took me until now to know you were mine. We were originally on route to Lorin to meet with Queen Avi, but I wished to come here to see you. I come to offer my apologies and seek your forgiveness."

Yami bowed.

Yumeko stared at him. She shook her head and went back to work. Yami raised himself back up.

"Daughter,"

"Yumeko!"

Yami swallowed. "Yumeko, I understand you are a duelist."

"What of it?"

"I can make you better to make up for all the years I was not there for you. And I present you with this."

He reached into his cape and took out a roll of parchment.

"It's the deed to my castle in the coast of Thara. It's yours now. One hundred acres. A hundred knights. A village with good farmers. Livestock and crops. And my collection of Duel Monsters cards. Trade them. Keep them. Do whatever you want with them. And I will send you to Duelist Academy. I will pay for your education."

"Keep your castle." Yumeko hammered the horseshoe even harder. "And I don't want to be a duelist. I am happy working the forge."

"Yumeko, you will not see me again. If you don't take this opportunity…"

"What? You're going to send Lady Téa to bore me with her friendship speeches?"

Yami pretended he did not hear that.

"If there is anything you wish of me, take it now."

"I don't want anything from you Master Yu-Gi-Oh. Complete your business and leave me alone."

"Then I am sorry for troubling you," Yami bowed and paced away. "May the Goddesses watch over you."

"They have abandoned me, My Lord. They can kiss my ass."

Yami got on his horse. "I am sorry for your wife. And I am sorry for not being there for you."

"It's too late for that," said Yumeko. "More than twenty years too late. If you happen to run into my mother out there, tell her I'm still waiting. That is the only favor I will ask of you."

Yami smirked and nodded. "If she does not wallop you for denying my offer first. I will remain in town to take care of the Plaguespreadder. I hope you reconsider."

"Nothing will change my mind, My Lord," said Yumeko. "I am sorry."

"Well, if you should change your mind, go south to Domino City. I shall remain there for a few months. After that, I will be gone."

* * *

 ** _The Factions_**

* * *

 ** _The Dragonheart Empire_**

 ** _Leader: Emperor Antilles Dragonheart_**

 ** _Territories: Emboldor, Feldia, Frostborne, Dragonrock, The Termnnian Isles, The Blue Mountains._**

 ** _Main Houses: House Delgado, House Whiteclaw, House Raptor, House Underwood, House Schroeder, House Goodwin._**

* * *

 **The Alliance of the Dragon Queen**

 **Leader: Queen Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda (Avi)  
**

 **Territories: Thara, Lorin, Uzume, Rimgarden, Monde, Eredas, Duelist Island, Aurelia, The Citrus Islands. Riftgaard.**

 **Allies: Clan Jahangir, Royal House of Shim, House Trevelyan, House Balor, House Kaiba, Muto Family, House Gardner, House Wheeler, House Taylor, House Devlin, House Valentine.**

* * *

 _ **The Covenant of Yeyu**_

 **Leader: Grand Priest Innocense III  
**

 **Territories: Naralia, Elleria, Katina, Skyhold, Fara.**

 **Allies: An uneasy partnership with the Termnnian Trading Company and the Paradius Corporation.**


	121. Arc IV: The Ancient Beasts

**Hanasaki**

* * *

"Oh, now I've done it!" he cried out when he heard the rooster crow outside. Tomoya Hanasaki jumped out of bed, got dressed, and went for his desk to pick up the queen's agenda for the day. It was buried under his Zombyra the Dark comic books. The ledger for the queen's coin was weighed down on the table with a figure of the dark super hero. Once he gathered his things he burst out the doors and started running across the halls of The Red Palace, an estate normally reserved as the High King's residence for the summer holidays. But now that the ancient tradition of Termnnian High Kings was gone and replaced with an empire, it was now home to the Queen of the Alliance as many have called Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda, arguably the most wanted woman in Termnnia with a bounty of 50,000,000, Star Chips on her head, second behind her master, Yugi Muto, whose bounty was twice as much. Clearly, Emperor Antilles Dragonheart spared no expense to make sure every person on the continent and beyond went looking for her.

The Buster Bladers eyed the young boy who carried a large collection of scrolls under his right arm. Every now and then he would raise his fingers to his round, thin glasses to push them back into place. It was his third week as Queen Avi's official chamberlain and his fifth time sleeping in. He ran into someone. The impact knocked all his scrolls on the ground. The coins in his sack spilled on the white marble floor. He grabbed a silver sword before it rolled into the river that outlined the pathway.

"Watch it!" shouted Ribbon, she rubbed her back.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hanasaki said. He fumbled about the floor picking up his scrolls and his ledger.

"You were supposed to accompany Lady Avi into the throne room at dawn!"

"I know, I know!" Hanasaki whined. "I'm going to get an earful from Captain Gerhalos, so don't you yell at me too, Ribbon!"

Ribbon smirked and shook her head.

Hanasaki knew Avi was kind-hearted and would let him off easy. It was her Leogai companion who frightened him.

"All right, all right," said Ribbon. "Don't make a fuss. Hurry along and brief Avi on the agenda we made for her."

"Right, thanks!" Hanasaki sprinted downstairs to the floor where Avi was awaiting him.

"You're late!" barked a tall Buster Blader, standing at attention at the doorway to the throne room. "One more and you're out Hanasaki!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

The Buster Blader opened the door to let him in. He stood up straight, held his head high and marched inside the one-hundred-yard chamber with an arched ceiling standing two hundred feet high and held with black marble columns.

"Good morning Your Majesty!" he called out. "A thousand pardons for my tardiness. You're looking especially radiant today."

 _Idiot! Flattery doesn't work on her!_

He pretended he didn't say that and took out a scroll.

"Ahem, it seems today we have a bit of business with the Termnnian Trading Company. They want to discuss that alliance you are proposing with them. Be wary, I think this deal is going to benefit them more than it will you."

Avi didn't say a word. In fact…She wasn't there.

"Huh?" Hansaki said when he saw the empty throne. There was a letter on the seat. The gold butterfly hairpin Yugi gave her when she first went on her quest to find the dragons was placed on the letter.

"Oh no!" Hansaki gulped. "She didn't!"

He picked up the letter and read it.

"NOOOOO!" he shouted running down out of the throne room.

* * *

 _Dear Friends,_

 _I am sorry for my sudden departure but Slifer the Sky Dragon has not been well. He mourns for his missing kin, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and does not speak to me. He is the only thing we have keeping The Empire and The Covenant at bay and if any of them find out he does not listen to my Summoning, they will surely attack and crush the last bastion of liberty in Termnnia. On top of that, the two remaining Ancient Beast Cards are still missing. I will be on the lookout for them too. In the meantime, send my best scouts and hire any mercenaries and treasure hunters to look for them and bring them to the Red Palace._

 _Seto Kaiba in Duelist Academy assures me that he is in development of a weapon that will hold them off, but it will be a long time before whatever he is working on is complete and time is a necessity we do not have. Therefore, I will be off to look for more dragons to aid us in battle. Aldara, my agent in the Secret Service has researched new locations with six powerful dragons for me to acquire. I am confident they will prove a thorn in the side to our enemies, should Slifer continue to ignore my Summoning. I will be back soon. Do no worry about me. The Princes of the Old Alliance have taught me well in the arts of combat and my dragons have grown stronger. Arvas and Baby Tiragon are accompanying me._

 _As of now, I order that Jon Jahangir, General of the Alliance Army, acts as interim ruler in my stead. Please see to it that he is given everything he needs to rule well and serve the people of the Alliance in my absence. Inform him at once that my mole in Rassay has left his post and seeks him out. Take care and be strong. May Yuri's spirit guide us all in these dark times._

 _Love,_

 _Avi_

 _P.S Tell Ser Gerhalos I am sorry._

* * *

 **Mai**

* * *

"SHE WHAT!" Mai shouted, slamming her fists on the war table, knocking down figures and flags. "How can she leave at a time like this!"

"More dragons?" snarled Ser Gerhalos, Avi's captain of the guard. He was standing next to Mai with his arms crossed."Oh, that girl!"

"Why does she need more?" Mai said, flicking Avi's totem off the map. "We have Slifer who is capable of wiping out armies of a million men with just a sneeze."

"I didn't want to think it was true," Serenity Wheeler said, pacing back and forth in front of the window overlooking the harbor. "She told me Slifer and her were not on the best terms. He almost hates her."

"His love for Yuri was too great," said Ser Gerhalos. He shut his eyes and sighed. "Enough to make him turn his back on the master appointed to him by his own mother, Horakhty."

"So much chaos and it's only been a year since we lost Yuri to the Empire," said Serenity, going to look over the map on the war table. "Orcs have conquered the Terminus Islands far south. The Covenant of Yeyu and their technology ravish the north. And the Dragonheart Empire to the west takes hold of Emboldor, Feldia, Frostborne, and almost all of Riftgaard."

"And we have the Termnnian Trading Company making shady deals at our doorstep," said Ser Gerhalos

"At least we still have Eredas and Domino City," said Mai. "All that land and tech is still ours."

"We barely won the battle to keep the city-state," said Ser Gerhalos. "Many of Avi's forces and all her air ships were lost fighting back the Covenant. If it wasn't for Slifer and Obelisk, Domino would still be in their hands."

"There are still plenty of fighting men and women in Eredas who want payback against those religious nut jobs who desecrated their home and killed their royal family," said Ribbon. "Ser Yusei has sent out conscriptions all over the city-state. We shouldn't have to worry so much. We have a lot of turf on the map and we have the God Cards on our side. The Enemy knows this."

"Yeah, but don't forget they have an Ancient Beast!" said Mai.

"They have only one," said Hanasaki. "Ancalagon the Black Mountain. They don't attack with him because he's no match against the Divine Beasts alone. The two remaining Ancient Beasts' locations are still unknown."

"The mole in Rassay said they are here in Alliance territory," said Ribbon. "He said he got a good look at the map before he got pinched. Thara, he said, but he'll give us more info once he gets here."

Ser Gerhalos growled. "Even if he does tell us where those devils are, we cannot risk looking for them. We do not have their cards; therefore, we cannot contain them."

"He's right," said Serenity. "Ancalagon's brothers could destroy our enemies and us. And with Slifer and Obelisk scattered and the Winged Dragon of Ra missing, we won't be able to fight them back. Has anyone sent General Jon the notice? We need him back here Asap."

"I have," said Ribbon, "but he won't read it even if it gets to him. He's in battle."

"His feet wet?" said Mai.

"Feet. Legs. Everything. The Termnnian Trading Company is looking to take the beaches from us."

"Not my idea of fun in the sun," Mai commented.

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

"Trading Company Ships incoming, General!" declared a knight.

He was peering into the horizon with his brass spyglass counting the number of ships that were approaching the white-sands of Olderion Beach in Lorin, the realm of House Rhodes.

"I count fifty ships, General!" said the knight.

"And fifty Kaiser Sea Horse was all she could muster for us," Jon said, stoking his beard in frustration. Earlier in the week he requested Queen Alexis Rhodes of the Sapphire Throne to send him reinforcements. She responded with a small garrison of Kaiser Sea Horse monsters. Jon groaned as he watched the aquatic knights forming a line at the surf. He was leaning against a palm tree seeking shade from the blazing sun. It's warmth raising the temperature to ninety degrees. It felt even hotter in his suit of iron plate with a layer of gold chainmail. His hair was soaked in sweat and it dripped in large droplets from his brow and chin.

"We can still hold them off," Jaeyoung Shim said, taking a large gulp of cold water from his canteen. "It's not that large of a fighting force."

"It's not the Trading Company's privateers that concern us," Anasatsio Trevelyan answered sharply, coming out his lavish red tent. "It's their machines."

"Took you long enough," Jon scorned.

"Hey look," Stas said, clearly seeing his friends were angry with him. He showed them a red scarf. "Avi knitted this for me before we left the Red Palace. A scarf for battle." He placed it around his gorget. "Isn't that the cutest?"

Jon and Jaeyoung stared at him.

"What?""

"Our briefing ended an hour ago," said Jon.

"I had important business to take care of." Stas fastened his vambrace over his forearm.

"Doing what I wonder," Jaeyoung scoffed.

"Important business," said Stas.

The flaps to the tent opened. Two female paladins smiled at Stas as they buttoned their blouses.

"My Princes," one of them said with a cheeky grin.

"Not anymore," Jon answered impatiently. He turned his gaze back to Stas. "Important business, eh, Stas?"

"We look forward to riding into battle with you again, Lord Trevelyan," said the second paladin. "It is most exhilarating."

"Riding both on and off the battlefield I wager?" said Jon.

The paladins laughed, picked up their gear and walked away.

Jon grabbed Stas by the gorget and pulled him towards his face. "You asshole," he hissed. "The TTC wants to take land from us and you are in your tent screwing around! If it wasn't so hot I'd pulverize you."

Jon felt a refreshing chill grace him. It got so cold he could see his breath. He grinned and turned to the left to see his Mage, Phoenix, casting an ice spell. She had cut her hair with a sword a fortnight ago. It used to go down to her back but now it was swaying down to her chin. Her companion, Mavelus; a fiery winged-beast Duel Monster with feathers of brilliant scarlet and plumes of gold, was perched on her shoulder.

"The heat can make one lose their cool very easily," she lectured. "Keep your emotions in check, Jon, otherwise, we could lose this fight."

"Thanks," said Jon. "But I thought you were a fire mage. How did you learn to cast ice spells?"

"Ezra used to do that to me when it was hot," Phoenix said sadly. "She taught me how to cast the spell. I miss her."

Mavelus squawked sympathetically and rested its chin on Phoenix's neck. He missed Ezra, too, for she was with Phoenix the day it was hatched. They raised the egg together in the Citadel back in the day before the empire.

"I am sorry for your loss, Phoenix," said Jon. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Once things get sorted out down here, I promise we will march to Elleria and rescue Evelyn. After we do, I swear I will give you Ethan's head on a golden platter."

Mavelus screeched with rage and flapped its wings making fiery embers fly around. Surprisingly, they did not burn Phoenix.

"Nothing will please me more," said Phoenix. "And make the platter simpler. Gold is too lavish for that scumbag. Marcel, Ezra, Ser Kevin, and Antoine will be avenged. And promise me this."

"What?" said Jon.

"Promise me we will go to Katina as well and take Ryon's head. That traitor has a lot to answer for."

"He does," Jaeyoung said, balling his fists. "It's because of him we were captured. He got Xifeng killed."

"I can only do so much," said Jon. "But I will make sure Ryon answers for betraying us. Right now, channel all that anger on our foes today. I think they're going to be sending in their machines after us. What have our Summoners been able to conjure, Jaeyoung?"

"Let's see," Jaeyoung went to a scroll on the war table in the command tent. "In the field, we got five Beaver Warriors. Two Altitude Knights. Three Shield Warriors. Two high-ranking Summoners from the Summoner's Guild were able to call in the Judge Man and a Kaminari Attack; that should give us an edge. Some rookies could muster a small squad of Hard Armor. And an Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Plus, Queen Alexis' Kaiser Sea Horses."

"That's not enough to make me happy," said Jon.

"Huh?"

"They got Robotic Knights, Cannon Soldier MK-2, and Amphibious Bugroth Duel Monsters. They've employed some mad scientist from the Shadow Realm named Kozaky to build them their machines."

"How did they manage to get a scientist from the Shadow Realm?" Jaeyoung asked.

"Marik Ishtar must be behind that," said Jon. "Anything having to deal with the Shadow Realm always involves him."

"I thought Master Yu-Gi-Oh banished him to the Shadow Realm years ago," said Jaeyoung. "How did he escape?"

"I don't know," said Jon. "Seems like Yuri's death has caused these lunatics to start popping up. With him gone, anyone with ties to Anubis or the Shadow Realm feels safe to come out."

"General Jon!" cried out a young boy from the forest of palm trees behind their camp. "General Jon!"

Jon's betrothed, Summer, was running after the boy, trying to catch him. The boy was geared up in a suit of chainmail with a dark blue surcoat trimmed in white. The silver axe of his father's House was emblazoned in the front.

"Sorry, babe," Summer said when she reached the group. "He wouldn't listen."

"Nemo!" said Jon. "I thought I told you to stay at the fort!"

"But I want to fight, sir!" said the boy. He was a youth of sixteen. "I'm good, I promise!"

"You have to be more than good to face our current enemy!" said Stas.

"Wow!" said Nemo. He marveled at the officers. "Jaeyoung of the Red Dragon Empire! Anastasio Trevelyan! I heard you guys were in _The Final March of High King Yuri_ in the Gray Hills! Oh! Oh! Phoenix, you were amazing in the Battle of the Gaia River, when that traitor Caesar had you and Yuri cornered. You're more beautiful in person."

Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Think you can teach me to cast spells, too!"

"No."

"Oh well. Man, oh man! If only Michael, Ryon, and Marcel were here. Where are they may I ask?"

"Not coming!" snapped Jon.

"I bet they're on a secret mission right now, huh!" Nemo said balling his fist with joy.

"No," said Jon. "Michael and Marcel are dead and Ryon is a traitor."

"Oh," Nemo paused. His messy black hair waving in the wind. He smiled. "So allow me to join you as a knight of the Old Alliance! I would have joined, too, if I wasn't so young!"

"I don't think you would have joined even if you were old enough," said Jon. "My answer is no, anyways."

"Please sir," said Nemo. "I have to fight. Lady Avi needs me!"

"If Lady Avi wanted something done, she'd have us or her dragons do it. She doesn't need you!"

"Jon, don't be so hard on him," Summer said placing her hands on Nemo's shoulders as she stood behind him. "He just wants to help."

"If he wants to help he can guard the supplies at the fort."

"I want to fight!" said Nemo. "I spent fifty silver coins and a star chip for this sword and I want to use it."

He patted his weapon confidently.

"Let me see it," said Jaeyoung, holding out his palm.

"Sure," Nemo said, handing Jaeyoung his sword.

He watched eagerly while Jaeyoung examined the weapon. "Isn't it something? It was made by Master Equas, the leading blacksmith in the Duchy of Red Leaf where my brother rules."

"It's a bad sword," said Jaeyoung, examining the pristine blade.

"No, it's not," said Nemo. "It's brand new."

"No, it's broken, see?"

He smashed the sword to pieces on a rock.

"HEY!" shouted Nemo. "My sword!"

"Get your money back, kid," Jaeyoung said, tossing the boy the hilt with the broken blade.

Jon could see the tears of hurt in Nemo's eyes.

"You guys are so horrible!" yelled Summer.

Jon gave a heavy sigh and approached the boy. "Look, Nemo, if you want to help you can do a big favor for me."

"Sure, anything." Nemo tossed his sword at the sand. He still felt bad, but learning General Jon had given him an assignment made him feel better.

"Okay, look, go to the store and find sword polish, worms, and plastic minnows."

"What do you need that for?"

Jon scoffed, crossed his arms and looked to the sky. "If you're not up to the task..."

"He's right," Stas agreed. "If he can't pick up these simple items, what hopes does he have on the battlefield in combat?"

"You mean I can fight if I complete these errands?" Nemo asked, clasping his hands together with excitement.

"Sure," Jon said. He crossed his fingers, out of sight from Nemo.

"Okay, okay," said Nemo. "I'll go get them. I'll be back before you know it."

"Now, warriors of Lady Avi's army have an innate sense of direction," said Stas. "I assume you know where the coordinates of your mission are, private? And don't tell me you don't know or you will be cleaning the chamber pots tonight. And let me tell you I have been eating nothing but asparagus these past few days! It will not be a pleasant undertaking."

"You'd think Avi would have hired us a decent cook for the army," grumbled Phoenix. She rubbed her belly. "Barley and beans don't mix well, especially when you're a fire mage."

Stas and Jaeyoung scooted to the right.

"That was a joke," said Phoenix.

"I'm not taking any chances," said Stas. He looked back at Nemo. "Well, soldier, do you know where you're going?"

Nemo stood at attention and saluted Stas. "Yes, sir! I do, sir!" He didn't really, but he knew this was his only opportunity to make Jon and the other see his worth.

"Well then what are you still doing here, soldier? MOVE!"

"Sir!" said Nemo. "For Lady Avi!" he shouted as he ran into the hills and disappeared. He probably had no clue they were in the middle of nowhere. The town of Pond Hollow was the only sign of civilization for miles and it had no store, save for a travelling card shop.

"There is no store isn't there?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope," Jon answered, turning to his tent to gather his gear.

"How long before he realizes there isn't one?" Stas asked.

"Long enough for this battle to end without him getting involved," answered Jon, putting on his baldric.

"Who's the idiot who allowed him to join anyway?" asked Stas.

"Ahem," Summer said, placing her hands on her hips. "There were two idiots who allowed him to enlist. Me and Lady Avi. She saw something in the boy and commanded Jon to let him tag along."

"Good ol' Avi," grumbled Stas.

"And you?" Phoenix asked Summer.

"I think he's kind of cute. His heart is big and he is determined to make his Queen happy. Come on, Jon, you've got to see it in him. He gave up the lavish life with his older brother, Prince Reynold just to be here."

"I see something in him too," said Jon, smiling. "In fact, I don't want him to fight because I've grown rather fond of him."

"Whatever for?" Jaeyoung asked.

"He reminds me of Yuri."

"What? That guy's a pipsqueak?" said Stas.

"Was Yuri any different?" Summer asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyways, I'll be heading back into town soon. I hope we can have a swim after the battle. That water is so tempting."

"We may," said Jon. He kissed her before she went back to Pond Hollow.

"You can't be serious about that Nemo kid," said Stas. It troubled him that Jon compared him to Yuri.

"Well, the kid runs a dinosaur deck," said Jon. "Doesn't have the same power Yuri's had, but, he's still pretty good with it. I saw him take on two young knights the night before we marched for the beaches."

"Wow, two knights?" said Phoenix. "That's impressive."

"Don't get too excited, Phoenix, he lost."

"Ah."

* * *

Meanwhile Nemo reached the top of the hill. He turned furiously and stared at the beach below. The ships from the Termnnian Trading Company were getting closer. He spat in the sand and stuck out his middle finger at the camp.

"Worms and plastic minnows!" he barked. "How stupid do they think I am?"

He heard the soldiers beginning to cry out their battle positions.

"I may not be as powerful as they are or smart for that matter. I do acknowledge the fact I am a boy of very little brain, but I am not an imbecile. Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? If they don't need my services fine! I'll show them one way or another! They'll be sorry!"

He paused.

"I hope that sword polish isn't too expensive. I don't have that much coin on me."

Nemo turned and sprinted for the fields looking in vain for the store.

* * *

Down at the beach, Jon got atop his horse and awaited the arrival of the Trading Company forces. They were a meager group of traders when he was just a boy. Now they've grown so powerful they have an army of machine-type Duel Monsters at their command.

"War can be such a difference maker when it comes to trading corps," said Stas, sliding his hand over his gelled hair. His bangs whipped over his face. He then stroked his beard when he saw a robotic army approaching them from the other side of the beach.

Battalions of Saber Slashers, Brave Scizzar, Machina Soldier, T.G. Halberd Cannon, and Blocker were leading the charge. The emblem of the trading company emblazoned on their chests. Coming from behind DUCKER Mobile Cannons waddled into place with Cannon Soldiers and a Barrel Dragon.

A TCC mercenary cavalry then came riding to the front of the ranks. Bannermen were holding up the colors and sigils of the TCC private forces.

Confident with the machine monsters at their side, the soldiers, wearing a mix of heavy armor with capes of black and pouches to hold their rifle magazines, had smug looks on their faces.

"Their armor is weak at the center!" Jaeyoung announced to the concerned soldiers who had never seen machines or modern technology before. "Remove the heads as well. Stay together. Fight as a team and we will get through this. May the Goddess of Victory bless us today."

Jon put on his white-plumed helmet. He kissed his sword and then lowed the visor.

Stas blew the horn and sounded the charge. The beaches thundered from the thousands of horses who galloped for battle at their master's behest. The Saber Slasher monsters drew their swords and held them high making beeping noises as a battle cry. The DUCKER Mobile Cannons began to shoot green lasers at the horsemen galloping towards them.

The shots melted armor and flesh causing instant death to any unfortunate enough to be hit by the cannons. The Barrel Dragon's shot caused more destruction than a blast of dynamite. The beaches quaked with each impact from their shots. Jon's knights screamed with death after a thunderous blast that knocked them and their steeds into the air, flipping wildly before smacking the ground with devastating impact.

The Judge Man monster sprinted past Jon and his knights leading the charge. He raised his spiked clubs and knocked a few TCC horsemen into the air. He smashed the ground creating a devastating shock wave that incapacitated the machine monsters at the head of the charge.

The Kaiser Sea Horses then sped to the front with their golden spears and jabbed through the mechanical ranks. Finally, Jon and his knightly cavalry smacked into the enemy forces. Jon summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight and used the Spell Card: Release Restraint, to free him from his armor to become Gearfried the Swordmaster. He lunged for the DUCKER Mobile Cannon unit. Arrows. Bullets. Spears and lasers zoomed over everyone's heads in an intense battle that was going in the favor of Jon and his troops.

An Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 flew over the battlefield holding a metal cage. It dropped the cage and smashed a knight. The cage began to shudder and out came a Metalzoa, bursting out of the walls.

"That...is not good!" cried Stas.

The powerful machine monster pounced on Gearfried and slashed his chest. Gearfried growled with anger and kicked the monster off him, knocking him into the surf and the beast rolled towards the waves. It did a flip and dug its claws into the muck to slow himself down. It let out a powerful hum for a roar and then sprinted towards Gearfried, pouncing on him again.

Seeing that his friend needed aid, Jon grabbed a spear from the body of an incapacitated Saber Slasher and rode towards Metalzoa. He aimed and threw the missile at the metallic monster's leg. The creature beeped sensing his leg was ruined. Seeing his chance, Gearfried reached for the head and ripped it out. Oil spurted out like black blood. The circuits dangled from the neck and sparked.

Jon's soldiers cheered at the defeat of the mechanical menace.

Then, without warning, the machines halted to a stop. The TTC officers held out their hands and yelled for all soldiers to hold.

The battle just stopped.

A flying capsule flew from the fleet of ships and headed for the beach to land. It seemed so alien to the knights and soldiers of Thara who had never seen advanced technology before in their lives. Squadrons of Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 zoomed from the fleet and circled the air over the camp. The Western soldiers cowered in fear of the machine monsters.

"Steady!" called Jon, he, too, never had to deal with an army of machines before. The capsule hovered by the surf and then gently landed. A hatch opened, forming a ramp for the passengers.

A man in colorful garbs walked out. He was beefy and had the dark skin and golden eyes of the Redborne. A golden circlet glimmered on his forehead and he had a guard of two machine monsters called Giant Mech-Soldier marching on either side of him.

"Greetings," he said cheerfully. "That's enough bloodshed for one day. These machine monsters are quite expensive to make and maintain. It seems we have met our match. You took out our Metalzoa. Kozaky, the mad scientist from Dark World, promised us he would be the key to our victory today. It's not often he is proven wrong. We were all fools to have underestimated you."

He bowed.

"I admit defeat. But this beach is still something I desire to have. Mayhaps we can have a talk. Which one of you is Jon Jahangir, General of the Alliance Army?"

"That would be me," said Jon, shielded by his friends.

"Ah, the ex-princes of the Old Alliance," said the Redborne. He bowed respectfully. "And the former Arch-Mage of the Citadel. The lovely Phoenix Lockheart."

"Please," said Phoenix. "I barley had the title for a week before my order was wiped out by the empire."

"A tragic incident," said the Redborne. "And I am sorry for the loss of your friend, Ezra. You were to be married last summer, yes?"

"Correct."

"To have her taken from you so violently." Another bow of respect. "You have my sympathies."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Jaeyoung. "A few hours ago, you wanted us all dead. Now you're getting chummy. And, you do business with our two greatest enemies. There is no reason to trust you."

"We hold no alliance, with the Empire or the Covenant," said the Redborne. "Business is business. And with you three factions fighting for control of Termnnia, business has been booming. But we do not have to be enemies here. Let me start by introducing myself. I am Dante Al-Uzani, council member of the Termnnian Trading Company; Kalungan Headquarters. Tell me, where is Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda? For I desire to speak with her."

"She is not here," said Jon. "She is back in the Red Palace ruling."

"I fear she is not there," said Dante. "I sent one of my envoys to deliver some gifts, as a token of good will from us, but the Delight of Termnnia said she was absent."

"Her name is Mai," said Phoenix. "And what do you mean he's absent?"

"I mean she is not there. Is that so hard to understand? I took that as a sign of aggression, hence why I began my conquest of the beach. I thought she would be here to command the army, but it doesn't seem so. I fear we have had a BIG misunderstanding and you have a missing queen."

Jon slapped his forehead. "Oh, Avi, you didn't!"

"Something you care to share with us, Jon," Phoenix said, drumming her fingers on her hips.

"Avi said for the longest time that she wanted to search for more dragons. That damn Aldara girl kept filling her head with nonsense about dragons from the first age who are laying in secret tombs all over Termnnia. I heavily advised her against going, for we have enough power with Slifer. And there are bounty hunters all over the continent looking for her, courtesy of the reward Emperor Antilles put on her head."

"And what a great reward it is," said Dante. "Nevertheless, with Avi gone, you're the head honcho around here. Perhaps there is a way you and I can treat." Dante fanned himself and breathed heavily. "I am getting so hot. Let us talk in my capsule."

"How do I know you're not going to fly us away as prisoner if we do?" asked Phoenix.

"He won't," said Jon.

He held out both hands. Two orbs began to glow over his palms. They flew out and formed into Gearfried the Swordmaster and Gilford the Legend.

"Impressive," said Dante.

"They will monitor your vessel," said Jon. "If it so much as hovers an inch into the air while we're still in there, they will take it down and I will have your head."

 _Mmmm_ growled Gilford.

"Understandable," said Dante. "You have every means to be suspicious. After all, you have been betrayed twice already. Once by Yuri's lovely betrothed, Alexandra von Klaus."

"I called dibs on her head," said Stas. "I knew we couldn't trust that bitch."

Dante nodded. "Indeed. And your former friend Ryon. He left you to die in the fields outside King's Rock, did he not?"

"Yes, but do not speak his name here," said Jaeyoung. "He has the blood of my lover in his hands. I will make him pay."

"Yes," agreed Dante. "Their treachery caused the death of many of your friends, Yuri included, and the loss of your kingdoms. With my help, you can get your revenge sooner." Dante extended his arm towards the capsule. "Please. Let's talk inside."

Jon looked at his friends and nodded. They followed Dante into his small air ship. Inside they were refreshed by the air conditioning. Dante offered them all a change of clothing and the use of his showers in his quarters. Phoenix had her own room.

Once they were all cleaned up and dressed formally, they entered a dining hall where a feast was prepared. The walls were decorated with green paper. The carpet was wine red and gold chandelier hung from the ceiling.

To show them there was no need to be suspicious, Dante permitted them to keep their weapons. Phoenix was even allowed to have Mavelus at the table with her.

She stroked the firebird's feathers with her index fingers and made clicking sounds with her tongue, for the fiery Duel Monster was feeling anxious.

"This is a big ship," Jaeyoung said, looking around.

"Actually," said Dante, cutting steak on his plate at the head of the table, "this is one of the smallest models in our fleet. Granted, we don't have super-sized corvette-class cruisers like the ones Paradias produces, but we'll get them soon. One way or another, Dartz will be in our pockets."

"You mean like us?" Phoenix asked, tasting her soup.

"This is just business my dear," Dante said, taking a sip of wine. His servants walked about the table filling their cups. "War can either be good or bad for our business. Your travel ban to alliance territory has cut our profits in half. That is not good, as we have a very demanding clientele. And the Big Five no longer want to give us funds, as we already owe them a tremendous amount of money."

"Who doesn't?" said Jon. "Even the emperor himself is in debt to them."

"Which is why he is so eager to claim your slice of the pie," said Dante. "You picked one hell of a region to stick the flag my friends. You claim the biggest gold mines. You have the quarries. The dragon lands where you train your Dragon Brigade. And one of the biggest prizes of all. Domino and the city-state of Eredas which is why I admire your faction. I want to make trade there. You've held it well, my compliments, but, tell me, just how long can you keep this up? You can't keep holding back your enemy forever. At some point, you lot have to make a move."

"He's right," said Phoenix. "We're on the defensive."

"And yet you boast about Slifer and Obelisk," laughed Dante. "What is going on?"

"They will show when they are needed," said Jon. "Are you proposing to align with us?"

"If you are, that's a stupid move," said Jaeyoung. "The Empire and the Covenant are going to be super pissed with all of you. You'll only be losing more business."

"We don't want to align with you. The Termnnian Trading Company does not involve itself with politics."

"Yet you have a representative in the senate," said Phoenix.

Dante grinned. "We only want the trade routes to be open for us," said he. "If you do open them, I can promise you with this."

He held up a card. Everyone stood up anxiously.

Dante smiled.

"You know what this is don't you?" He flicked his wrist so the sun could make the gold letters and holographic foil of the card glimmer. It was an Ancient Beast.

"Kaiser Rex the Lord of Ancient Beasts. The most powerful of the trio." Dante said.

"You lie!" said Stas. "That card is a fake! It has to be!"

"It's very real, my friend. I lost a lot of good men and a fortune trying to find this card. Not to mention it's been hell trying to avoid those bitches from the Sisterhood."

"In that case, I don't blame you for wanting to part with it," said Jon.

"Why would you give it to us?" Phoenix asked.

"It is of no use to me," said Dante. "And as I said, it's a danger to my life. I could have given it to the Emperor or the Grand Priest, but I am giving it to you instead. The Emperor is man of good business but his policies, I must say, are no fun. They are bad for my business. You know, I could have sent in more machine monsters and obliterated you all in this beach and made a fortune giving the Emperor your heads."

"So why didn't you?" said Phoenix. "TALK!"

"Because I know with Antilles in power and his mouth in the Covenant's cock, I will lose that fortune. I saw the power you kids have shown today and it impressed me. You are the key to getting what I want. And what I want is Avi on the Diamond Throne! And when she does claim the throne, I want my organization to be THE lead trading group. And I desire my son in the Termnnian Table with you. I want a castle after the war and all the women and cards I want. And the members of the Termnnian Trading Council want the title of Marquis and a million in gold star chips, every year for the rest of their lives."

"You are overzealous," said Jon.

"Maybe, but you are in no position to deny my offer, boy. Something is wrong with your two greatest weapons: Obelisk and Slifer. They have the power to end this war and so far, they have done nothing. A little birdie told me Slifer and Avi are not on the best of terms right now. And Obelisk refuses to fight until the Winged Dragon of Ra is found."

"How did…" Jon began.

"I have a daughter in Duelist Academy. She is my eyes and ears in the school. Clever, no? The rich kids of Termnnia just love to boast and spill their family's greatest secrets. "

Phoenix gulped.

"You have every reason to be concerned. If the Emperor or the Covenant found that out, you all will be in deep shit. Because Obelisk's refusal to fight, Seto Kaiba builds a weapon on Duel Island, for even he fears the Covenant and their technology."

The all stood quiet. They knew he was right.

"Open the trade routes. Let us have the beach to set up our port. And the card is yours. Your secrets safe with me. I want you kids to succeed."

"Very well," said Jon.

Dante smiled and tossed the card at Jon.

"Keep it secret. Keep it safe. And here is a little bonus from us. Atif!" he shouted to his lead servant.

A man in a turban and silk robes of baby blue and gold bowed. He gave a clap of excitement then took out a device from his pocket and pressed a red button.

A wall next to their dining table opened. There was a figure on the other side bound by his arms and legs behind a steel cage.

"Do what you want with him," said Dante. "He is my gift to you. As a token of our newfound friendship."

"RYON!" Jon and the others shouted in anger.

"Guys…" Ryon croaked.

"Poor fellow," laughed Dante, taking another sip of wine. "Caught him trying to find the Kaiser Rex card for the Emperor. He killed one of my best officers when we confronted him. I would have killed him myself, but I thought it best to hand him over to you. Make sure he suffers my friends."

Jaeyoung cracked his knuckles. "Oh, he will know suffering beyond his wildest dreams."


	122. The Hedge Knight

**The Hedge Knight**

* * *

The Black Boulder of Arnon Hoth. Possibly one of the most haunted landmarks in all Monde, or so the bards say.

A lowly hedge knight bit into an apple whilst sitting in his camp right beside the cursed thing. The boulder was perched on a hill looking over a field of high grass where mammoths grazed on gold berry trees and glowing plants called Luciabells, so called for the rich ringing that the plants produced which announced its richness in magical properties.

Behind the fields was a vast forest of birch trees with slender white trunks and leaves glowing ruby red. And dominating the landscape was the infamous Mt. Glandaar. Inside was the ruins of a once prosperous dwarven city now crawling with Stone Ogre Grotto; a giant homunculus of black stones, the three-headed Yamadron, Dungeon Worms, Pale Beast, and giant spiders and bats.

The brains of the mages, scholars, and wise men of the ancient city were said to be cursed and came to life becoming the Duel Monster known as Tainted Wisdom.

The Hedge Knight found it so hard to believe it was once the richest city in Termnnia, far and away exceeding the riches of even the capital city of Rassay.

The dynasty under the rule of the dwarf lord; Naznuid Goldgranite the Mad King of the Bloody Mountain so called for the halls of his city ran red with the blood of his countless Nymph slaves who suffered a thousand years of cruel subterranean slavery under the hands of the dwarfs. Naznuid's kingdom came to a violent end when the Nymphs formed a rebellion under the command of Leyalla the Swan and her companion; Shooting Star Dragon.

The Nymphs fought for their freedom in the fields below the knight's camp. And the boulder where the knight had his lunch was where Naznuid was slain by Leyalla and her magic sword named Quenvos, meaning _Starlight_ in Dragonspeech. It was a blade of diamond and meteorite. A token from her Shooting Star Dragon.

When the magical blade stuck the vile dwarf, his blood seeped into the rock; and it was said that so foul and cruel was the dwarf king that his blood was blackened by his evil soul. And the blood caused the boulder to turn jet black; for the Goddesses were so displeased of his cruelty to the Nymphs that they sealed his soul into the rock for all eternity.

It is said that Naznuid's cries of eternal agony could be heard from the rock.

The Hedge Knight laughed. He had been camped near the damned thing for two days and hadn't heard so much as a moan.

"When are we going to leave this horrible place?" asked a curious little monster. A Duel Monster known as Sanwitch. He was a cartoony creature wearing robes of white trimmed with brown with bronze nodes. His turban had an arch of gold with an eye on the center. His skin was pale green and his eyes were bright yellow that could glow at night like two little lamps. He had a wooden staff with a swirled top and he had a little pet which resembled the Duel Monster, Sangan, but it was smaller and…cuddlier.

The knight paid no heed.

"I rescue you from certain death and this is how you treat me, Ser Damien!"

"Why couldn't it have been a beautiful cleric or a dryad who had rescued me?" Ser Damien said chucking his finished apple away.

"I should have left you there!" cried Sanwitch!

"Yeah, maybe you should have," said Ser Damien.

"Why you…"

"Relax, my friend, I only tease."

"This has been such a long year," Sanwitch said hobbling towards the campfire to check on the soup boiling in the cauldron. Bits of chopped rabbit the Damien hunted earlier swam about the brownish-yellow broth with herbs and vegetables.

"You don't make things easy for me, you know. I thought we had a contract you and I. When I pulled you out of that lake you promised to be my guard. Yet you disobey me at every turn."

"Yes, look how far I have fallen," Ser Damien murmured, looking to the sky. "My sword once belonged to the most beautiful woman in Termnnia. Not to mention the most powerful."

"Just a little more," Sanwitch said, using a ladle to scoop up some broth to his lips. He blew on it to cool it down before he sipped it. He was pleased with the taste but added a little more salt for good measure. "You'd best leave Lady Avi behind," said he, dipping the ladle back in the soup. "She is a queen now. And you, Ser Damien, you failed her. Failed her and got your dragon killed!"

"Must you keep reminding me?" Ser Damien growled. "I know what happened. You don't have to lecture me about that day."

"Then stick to your oath and show me respect, boy!" said Sanwitch, raising his fist in the air and shaking it.

His Sangan pet snored on a stump beside the cauldron and the flames. "Failing to obey your Lord is a violation of the Order of Chivalry. I could report you and have the title of Ser stripped from your name, Damien!"

"Do it then," grumbled Ser Damien. "I don't care. I lost my dragon. I lost the girl I loved. I cannot serve her or go to her, for word has reached my ears that she is gone. I cannot go looking for her now because I am stuck with you! I'd rather wander and become a sellsword than being under your command!"

"Nobody will take you, Ser Damien. Most of Termnnia thinks you are dead. And even if they didn't, I highly doubt any order will take you. Ser Carlyle, the knight who slew your dragon, has boasted his triumph to every inn and brothel on the continent. You are a failure, Damien, and if you don't listen to me that is all you will ever be."

"Yes, My Lord," Ser Damien said in defeat.

He knew Sanwitch was right. All the while, his blood boiled when he heard Ser Carlyle's name spoken. Just mentioning his name was like taking a hot knife and jabbing him in the chest with it to melt his already broken heart.

The wound inflicted on him by Throvor, a companion in Avi's company who betrayed her, seemed to sting at the mere remembrance of Ser Carlyle's Cuirass, which was what they called mechs; powerful machines of war that Ser Carlyle and the Knights of the Covenant fielded into battle to combat Duel Monsters and even Avi's dragons. No one was certain if the mechs could be strong enough to take down a True Dragon, but the world got its fair share of proof the day Ser Carlyle joined the operation to capture Avi. His mech defeated Damien's Luster Dragon, cutting his head clean off.

The decapitation of his dragon was the last thing Damien saw before blacking out when he hit the surface of the lake after he fell from his beloved mount.

Damien swore revenge against Ser Carlyle, but with nothing but his sword and a suit of boiled leather gear he was in no shape to face the rival knight.

He once wore a brilliant set of enameled white scaled armor trimmed with gold, but Sanwitch had to strip him of his gear to save him, for it weighed him down awfully.

"Supper is ready," Sanwitch said, tapping the lips of the cauldron with the ladle.

Damien didn't feel like eating, but it was wise not to argue with Sanwitch at dinner. He was very sensitive when it came to food, especially if it was a meal that he cooked. Damien was turned into a frog when he refused to eat his food. He wasn't returned to normal for another two days.

Damien took a pewter bowl from his backpack and held it over the cauldron so Sanwitch could serve him his dinner.

The broth made a rich sound when it elegantly poured into the soup. The smell of the herbs and cooked rabbit meat made Damien grin and lick his lips. His belly suddenly stung when hunger found him again.

Once he got his serving, he began to eat.

WHACK!

He felt a sharp sting on the top of his head where Sanwitch struck him with his staff.

"OW!" he shouted, rubbing his head. "Horakhty's tits! What was that for?"

"You eat without prayer!" Sanwitch shouted, shaking his staff with fury in the grip of his green, warty fist. "Your sworn duties as a knight is to respect the goddesses and give thanks to the gifts they have bestowed us! We pray before we eat."

He hit him again.

"OW! STOP IT!" Ser Damien shouted.

"That was for blaspheming!" Sanwitch added, referring to Damien's crude comment about the Head Goddess. "And you call yourself a knight."

He crossed his little legs and closed his eyes, holding up his bowl of soup.

"O' beautiful Altheria, the great Goddess of the Feasts. We humbly thank you for this bountiful sup of which you have bestowed upon us. May your kind touch bless this meal and keep our bodies strong from its supplements and free from sickness. And we thank Gelda, the lovely Goddess of the Hunt, for blessing Ser Damien with an easy kill. And Junniva, Lady of Beasts. We know the animals are of your creation, and it pains you to see them harmed. Know that your forest creatures did not die in vain. We pray and give thanks to their spirits, for their flesh gives us life. Hail the mighty Goddesses."

"Hail," said Ser Damien. And he finally began to eat. He then paused and hung his head in prayer, again, this time praying to Saafani the Goddess of Dragons.

He muttered his words softly as the breeze above them causing the leaves to rustle. Sanwitch couldn't make out what he was saying but at the end of his prayer, he heard Ser Damien say: "May your grace aid me in seeing her again. Hail to you, lovely Saafani; Goddess of Dragons and Wyrms."

"Hail!" Sanwitch said, holding up his fist, clutching his spoon. He looked at the young knight. Ser Damien looked back and gave a weak grin before continuing to eat his soup.

"There's still love for her in you, isn't there?" Sanwitch asked.

"I never had my chance to profess it," said Ser Damien. "King Stefan of Naralia beat me to that prospect. I still wonder if she ever felt the same about me."

Sanwitch also grinned, though it could not be seen, for his mouth was covered by his hood. "Son, it's going to take more than a dragon ride through the stars to get into a woman's heart."

"Oh really?" Ser Damien responded in frustration. "All Stefan had to do was ask for Avi's love, and in seconds he got to run his tongue between her legs."

"Ack!" Sanwitch cringed, almost choking on his soup. The bowl almost fell off his lap.

"Yes, and that was in their first meeting. I developed a reputation as the Knight of Kisses. Women fell for me everywhere. What did he have that I didn't?"

"He's a king, lad, kings can do whatever they want. And they can get whoever they want!"

"I guess but−"

"And," Sanwitch interrupted, "if women all over Termnnia fell for you as you claim, why not find another girl instead? You're a handsome lad, I'll give you that. You're what those eastern girls call sexy."

Ser Damien chuckled.

"I never felt for another girl the way I did, Avi," said he. "True, I bedded a fair number of girls in my time, but Avi was different. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was the Summoner of Dragons." Damien took a sip of the broth. "I saw past her beauty and discovered someone brave, strong, smart. And powerful. She was a girl who fought for what she believed in. She was someone I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

"Poppycock," said Sanwitch. "Do not spoon-feed me this rhetoric about loving her. You just wanted to fuck the Summoner of Dragons. Plain and simple."

"I loved her!" snapped Ser Damien.

"Loved her you say? Rich. Beautiful. Powerful. A fine combination in a woman to get the loins hardened. _Hee, hee._ There more talk out of cock than of heart here."

"I don't care what you say!" Ser Damien retorted.

"If you insist," Sanwitch shrugged. "But you don't just meet a girl like her and come to that decision so quickly. It's her fame that got you mad for her. She saw it; I can tell. That's why she didn't love you back, Damien."

Damien let out a heavy breath. He knew Sanwitch was right, again. He was always right.

Sanwitch took a sip of broth and said: "I can't explain what happened with King Stefan, but I can say her romance with the boy was more out of politics than it was love."

"You really think so?"

"I've seen the girl in my travels," said Sanwitch. "From a time before the Empire and the Covenant started slapping their stamps on the map. I got to shake her hand before she left for her pilgrimage. It was the biggest honor of my life. A moment I will never forget. But, I digress. She is a girl of high standards, for she was raised well by many powerful figures. Ser Gerhalos the legendary knight. Seto Kaiba even took her in for a time and taught her the art of Duel Monsters. And Master Yu-Gi-Oh also played a huge influence in her life. Thanks to their lessons, she has learned to see things with a keener eye; and she read your feelings like a poorly written piece of fiction."

"Your words are true," Ser Damien commented thankfully, "but they sting like a thousand arrows."

"The truth always hurts," said Sanwitch, beating his chest with his spoon. "That is why many turn a blind eye to it."

Another heavy breath escaped Damien's lips. "I wish there was some way she could feel for me the way I did her."

"Wish for it some other time," said Sanwitch. "Your soup is growing cold. You must eat, for it is a long journey to Allencourt where I must meet my companion. But if Avi were here, Ser, I think you could make her see past all that with your actions more than your words and good looks. Honeyed sonnets, dashing faces, and fancy armor may work on other girls, but Avi is not like other girls. You must remember that."

"If I ever get the chance to see her again, I'll prove myself."

They heard neighing beneath the hill. Suddenly, colorful banners rose overhead and then the knights holding them up came into view. They were all clad in white-scaled armor and white cloth-of-gold capes. The horses wearing the same style armor as their masters. Leading the company of white knights was a man with a bushy mustache.

He approached the camp where the Black Boulder rested.

"Greetings," said the knight. "I am Ser Lucius of the House Vayne. We are the Dragon Knights of Queen Avi's court. We come this way looking for our runaway queen. What we deserve having one so young as ruler."

"Avi has been seen here?" Sanwitch asked.

"Aye, she has," Ser Lucius answered. "We received word from some local children that they spotted her coming into Monde just last week."

Ser Damien leaped from his seat with joy.

"Great happiness!" he shouted.

"From where do you hail, noble friend?" Ser Lucius asked.

Ser Damien smiled and he bowed.

"I am but a mere hedge knight. Nevertheless, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ser Lucius. I am Ser Damien."

"Well met, Ser Damien. Tell me, what madness drove you to camp by the Black Boulder?"

"Hunger!" answered Sanwitch.

The white knights laughed in agreement.

Another of the white knights lifted his visor to get a better look at Damien. "Would you happen to be Ser Damien the Dragon Rider?" he asked. His pale blue eyes studying the young knight from brow to boot.

"I am," said Ser Damien. "I once traveled with Lady Avellana the Summoner of Dragons."

"Goddesses Save the Queen!" proclaimed another knight.

"We heard of your misfortune," said Ser Lucius. "I am sorry to hear about your Luster Dragon."

"I fear that it was my fault for being so trusting," Ser Damien said shamefully. "There were traitors in our midst. Many in our company fell, and Lady Avi was taken to suffer months of torture under the cold grasp of the Covenant."

"Damn them to the Shadow Realm!" said Ser Lucius. "How Queen Avi survived such horrors is a miracle."

"Do you know where in Monde is Lady Avi?" Ser Damien asked.

"Nay, I do not," said Ser Lucius. "But Lord Jon, the General of the Alliance Army, has posted a most generous reward from the royal coffers to anyone who finds her and brings her back to the Red Palace. We need a ruler now, and while Jon rules well in Avi's stead, he is not the king we want. The folk are getting restless and our enemies bold. We desire our queen back."

"I will search for her!" said Ser Damien. "Allow me to join you."

"Nay, wish that we could, young Ser, for it seems you are already under the lordship of your little friend there. And to ride with the Dragon Knights one must be a Dragon Knight. And for you to embark on such a noble quest will cost money."

"I see," Damien answered depressed. "Where can I make good chips and coin?"

"Well, there is a jousting tournament taking place in a town not far from here. Cour Noble, it is called. It's where Count Estienne of House Normandy will celebrate the twenty-first birthday of his daughter, Celestine the Lady of the Falling Star. But in order to join said tournament, you must have a horse which you do not have."

"Where can I find one?"

"He's persistent," said Sanwitch.

"Indeed, he is," Ser Lucius said, stroking his beard. "The fire of youth still burns in this one." He looked over his shoulder and whistled. "Daria!"

A white mare clip-clopped towards Ser Lucius. "Perhaps you'll have better luck than her former master."

"I don't have any coin," said Ser Damien, feeling the mare's brilliant coat of white. "but I promise that I'll−"

"−Forget it," Ser Lucius interrupted. "We need more knights like you fighting for the Alliance. You are still blessed with youth and have been terribly wronged. It will do me no honor to just leave you here. Go the tournament. Leave behind the name hedge knight and become who you're supposed to be. A full-fledged Knight of Termnnia. If you need someone to represent you, tell them: _Ser Lucius gave me wings_!"

He pointed to pins on both sides of his gorget. They displayed a Duel Monster called Punished Eagle which House Vayne took as their symbol.

"We thank you," said Sanwitch. "At last, I don't have to walk. Cour Noble is just along the way to Allencourt. We can make time."

"Thank you, My Lord," Ser Damien said humbly while he bowed for Sanwitch's kindness. And patience.

"Take care, Ser Damien," said Ser Lucius. "May the Goddess of Victory grant you success as the tournament. And may Saafani aid you in your search for Avi."

He looked over his shoulder to shout his command towards his men.

"We ride west!" he shouted.

The other knights bid Ser Damien farewell and then they were gone from his sight once they rode over a hill.

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

Jon, Summer, Stas, Jaeyoung, Phoenix, Ser Gerhalos, and Hanasaki marched into the dungeons deep in the underbelly of White Harbor. Once they stepped through the wooden doors bound in iron, their ears rang with a cacophony of torture and utter misery. The sound of iron doors slamming. Rats squeaking. And the occasional moan of despair from Imperial soldiers whom they captured as prisoners of war. Hanasaki shivered, for he hoped to never enter a dungeon in his life.

It was dark in there. There was no light, save for the torches on the wall clung with iron bars. The floors ran red with blood, dried and fresh. Bats even clung to the musty stone ceiling, squeaking with anticipation of the night which was fast approaching. He adjusted his glasses while he clutched his ledger which had a bronze bookmark that also served as a candle holder. A long white one with the smell of fruit burned on the holder and lit his way. The sweet scent masking the foul stench of decay and rust.

He then heard the sound of knuckle smacking flesh once they neared Ryon's cell, guarded by two Buster Bladers.

"Enough!" said Jon, holding up a pacifying hand. "He's ready to talk."

His inquisitor, Nyx, gave Ryon another punch for good measure. Nyx, grinned as she backed up and admired her work. She works as an agent in Kaiba Corp's Special Activities Task Force, commonly known as Office 47. Seto Kaiba was not shy of getting his hands dirty, but if the job was too messy these agents were the ones he called to do his bidding. One would have to be a fool trying to perform corporate espionage against Kaiba Corp, for it meant they risked their business or their life. The only ones who escaped the wrath of Office 47 were Maximillion Pegasus and the Big Five.

Nyx took a job serving Avi in her Secret Service to make up for her dirty deeds against her while working undercover against Shadow Company; a vile mercenary group who made it their personal mission in hunting Avi down for the Church of Yeyu.

Being from the West, Nyx wore modern clothing imported from Earth, the world across The Gate. She donned Multicam trousers bloused into coyote tan boots. A black tank top and combat gloves from an Earthly manufacturer called Oakley. Her hair, colored brown and once tied into a bun, had grown and was formed into a long braid that went down her back.

Ryon spat blood out of his mouth. Summer wanted to leave. She stamped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms looking away from the violence in front of her. But she wanted answers from Ryon, too.

It had been days since his former friends captured him and none of them wanted to see him until now. Phoenix told Nyx to punish Ryon until they were ready to talk to him. And she did her job so well Jon feared for Ryon's safety and gathered the courage to see him face to face.

This would be the first time any of them talked since the day Ryon betrayed them in King's Rock.

"Get him down," Jon commanded Nyx.

Nyx nodded. She walked to Ryon and squeezed his swollen cheeks. He groaned in agony.

"Well, it's been fun," she whispered in his ear before unfastening the shackles that kept him clinging to the wall by his wrists.

He fell to the stone floor with a thud. He tried to stand but he couldn't. Ser Gerhalos gave a disapproving growl and helped Ryon up and slammed him down on a chair in front of a wooden table.

Nyx put on her cap and smiled at Ryon one last time before making her way out of his cell.

Jon walked circles around his prisoner for a moment without saying a word. Phoenix did everything in her power not to incinerate him. Ryon could have come sooner when she was in King's Rock trying to save Marcel, Evelyn, and her betrothed, Ezra Bryce; a mage like she was. He never came. The love of her life was decapitated before her very eyes and poor Marcel was forced to undergo to The Duel of a Thousand Cuts, having his limbs cut off before being tossed into the ocean to drown.

Jaeyoung breathed like an angry beast. His face turned beet red and his veins bulged on his thick muscles. Because Ryon left the battlefield, they were captured and his lover, Xifeng, was executed just because Avi was late to her own wedding which was also a trap set up by the young King Stefan, who lost his own head thanks to Avi.

Jon finally stopped circling Ryon. He pulled up a creaky wooden chair from the other side of the table and sat down. He folded his hands, elbows resting on the table, and took a few deep breaths before he mustered the patience to look Ryon in the eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Long time no see, guys," Ryon croaked.

"ANSWER HIM!" roared Phoenix. "WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?"

Ryon said nothing and looked to the floor. Hanasaki shivered with nervousness. Yet he had to muster every ounce of courage he had to document the events in his ledger. Summer placed two hands on his shoulders to calm him.

"Your confessing to us," said Jaeyoung. "Not the floor."

"I can't look you in the eyes," said Ryon.

"Good, because I don't want to look at you!" shouted Phoenix. Mavelus, still perched on her shoulder, squawked angrily at Ryon.

Phoenix sobbed. "You were like our brother, Ryon. We treated you like family. And then you betray our trust by abandoning us to the Naralians in King's Rock. Why, Ryon? We loved you. Yuri loved you."

"Your actions caused us to lose many of our friends," said Jaeyoung. "Michael called for aid when the Church invaded Eredas. You failed to answer us, and in doing so forced us to cancel our campaign to aid him. You know what happened next, Ryon? He got blasted into nothing! He's GONE Ryon GONE! And my love, Xifeng. You have no idea of the sorrow she showed when she saw you leave us. We were caught and she lost her head! Marcel! He eagerly awaited our help. You were close by. We asked you for help and, again, you failed to answer us. Phoenix had to go in alone. You know what happened next? DO YOU?"

Ryon still glanced at the floor.

"Marcel was cut to pieces and Ezra had her head cut off! Our friends are dead because of you! And now you will pay for your crimes in blood!"

Hanasaki gulped and read Ryon the crimes. "For your treason," he said once he finished reading the crimes against the crown, "you will be sentenced to death. May the Goddesses have mercy on your soul, Ryon Balor, for you will be shown none by us."

"I am sorry," said Ryon. "I truly am."

"Before you die," said Ser Gerhalos, "you could at least tell your friends why you did what you did, Ryon."

"Please do," said Jon.

Ryon sniffed. He drew the fortitude to finally look at his friends.

"I did not mean for any of this to happen," he said. He swallowed. "I did it all for Felicity."

"Felicity?" Summer asked. Felicity was her best friend from school. Both meeting Jon and Ryon at Duelist Academy. "Where is she, Ryon? What happened? Where is my friend?"

"Did she put you up to this task?" Stas asked.

"No," said Ryon. "She loved you all too much to betray you. Just as I do. Still, do."

"I don't believe you," said Jon.

"I speak the truth, my brothers. I love you all so much, but my love for Felicity was greater, this I am not ashamed to admit. It is why I performed the deeds that were done."

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"The Church of Yeyu had infiltrated my house while we studied at Duelist Academy. And when I returned to Katina to introduce my mother and father to Felicity, we were met with Templars and priests. They kept us prisoner in separate cells. After Yuri was crowned the High King, they let me out of my cell and told me they killed my parents. And then they spoke of the grim tasks in their plan. If I did not oblige to their will, they would kill Felicity next. The priest, named Manimar, allowed me to attend Yuri's coronation so as not to arouse suspicion. They told me to do nothing after Yuri died. They forced me to listen to Michael's calls for help when the invasion began. And they forced me to gather my forces and march to the fields of King's Rock just to turn my back against you for their sick pleasure."

"What?" said Phoenix.

"I did it to save Felicity. And they promised me that none of you would get hurt. It wasn't until now that I learned the fates of my friends. I was so close to disobeying their orders and charging down the hill to aid you but−"

"You loved Felicity too much to have her killed," said Phoenix.

"Yes, and when I arrived back to Katina, the Templars ambushed me and dragged me to the castle courtyard where they hung me with spiked bands to a wooden Y. My army was useless, for The Church sent out anti-magic drones to restrain my magicians. The Templars moved in and slaughtered them all while they were incapacitated."

Jon leaned back in his seat breathing heavily in disbelief.

"What happened to Felicity?" Summer asked. "Is she, all right?"

"She was tied up in front of me," said Ryon. "Then Manimar and his Templars surrounded her and…did things to her. I don't think I can call them human, for they were so far gone when they pleasured themselves with her flesh. The things they did to her. And all I could do was watch."

"Ryon," whispered Jaeyoung.

"She looked at me. She cried for help. The fear in her eyes!" he sobbed, heaving heavily as big tears dripped down his cheeks washing away the blood. "I see them when I sleep. The fear…words cannot describe. I was helpless to save her! When they were done with her, they quartered her. She was alive while they did this. They drew out her heart, finally ending her pain. Then they cooked it and forced me to eat it."

Hanasaki's face turned green. His cheeks puffed with sickness as he heaved.

"NO!" shouted Jon.

"The bastards!" cried Ser Gerhalos.

"No!" Summer wept. "Felicity…no!"

"Summer," Pheonix said. But Summer dashed out of the cells. Her cries of anguish could still be heard.

"The choices I made, it matters not. Felicity was going to die anyway. But she would have done so with a smile on her face knowing my friends were going to be saved. Instead, she died in misery. She died seeing me as apoor excuse of a friend. The Church lied to me."

"Ryon there was no way you could have known," said Jaeyoung.

"I'm sorry guys," he wept. "I'm sorry."

For a moment, all was silent. Then Jon got up from his seat. He walked to Ryon's side and stood over him. After a year apart, he embraced his friend. Stas, Jaeyoung, Phoenix, even Summer, joined in, squeezing Ryon in a group hug. They were sad, but angry all the same, for the Church of Yeyu turned them against their very best friend.

They all wept together, mourning their fallen friends.

Ser Gerhalos blinked tears from his eyes. Jon looked up at him and gave a strong nod to which Ser Gerhelos looked down at Hanasaki and said: "Assemble the army. Now that they're together again, there is going to be hell to pay for the Covenant. I pity them already."


	123. The Man with the Iron Arms

**Alexandra**

* * *

A knock on the door disrupted her slumber, but it was an awakening that was long overdue as the rooster stopped crowing hours ago. The arms of the golden clock beside the nightstand of the gratuitously large bed of the Emperor read the hour.

Afi's arm pointed at One and her sister, Afa, pointed down at the Six.

The pounding continued.

 _Knock, knock, knock! Who's there in the name of Zorc!_ Alexandra pondered in her head. More knocking and this time it sounded urgent. _Knock, knock, knock! who's there in the other devil's name?_

"Who in blazes is it now?" Emperor Antilles Dragonheart grumbled while he tossed the sheets off himself, uncovering the girl named Axia, who hatched a year ago from one of the mysterious golden eggs of Andelera. It was no surprise to Alexandra that her uncle was bedding her too. He wanted to keep his blood line pure now that he was Emperor, and Alexandra and her sister, for lack of a better word, were the keys to 'purifying' his bloodline which was muddled from the constant marriages his House was forced to make when they lost the Diamond Throne in the rebellion decades ago.

Axia shivered when the cold air caressed her skin. Alexandra shushed her as she drew the blanket over her, while her eyes were glued to Antilles who was putting on a silk burgundy robe.

"Go back to sleep, my sweet," he said, tying the rope around his waist. He opened the door with a furious swing.

"What is it!" he snapped. He looked around and saw no one.

"Down here you fool," said Peter Dragonheart, the Imperial Treasurer of Rassay. He was dressed in robes of bright white underneath a layer of polished white armor with blue neon lights forming decorative patterns on the surface. Holographic ornaments hovered over the armor pieces displaying the sigil of the empire; House Dragonheart; and the Imperial Treasury which was a red dragon guarding a horde of gold coins.

Peter turned his head to the left and saw Alexandra and Axia in bed, naked by the looks of it.

"You licentious freak!" Peter said shaking his head, for he had suspected as much for the past year.

"Mind your own business, brother," sneered Antilles, shutting the door behind him. "This does not concern you."

"I have every right for this to concern me," said Peter. "They are my nieces!"

"Not by blood they're not. They are my girls. I found them. I hatched them from their eggs. They are mine. And no others!"

"I see, the Emperor's little playmates."

"How dare you, Peter! They are the keys to our family's legacy. The offspring they produce will be pure Dragonheart."

"I don't care for your plans, brother, I bring urgent news from the South."

"Alliance Territory?" Antilles asked.

"It seems Queen Avi has disappeared and General Jon Jahangir is governing the Alliance Territories as substitute ruler."

"Indeed?" Antilles said, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"Perhaps he would make a better negotiator for the release of your daughter."

"Perhaps," Antilles agreed, scratching his back.

"You don't seem all that thrilled."

"The Covenant is at my doorstep ready for me to screw up so they can make their move. Now Avi has disappeared as you say. Forgive me for not being too ecstatic of my daughter's return. There are far more important things to worry about, Peter."

"You crossed the line there, brother!" Peter said furiously. "Unlike those two…things in your bed, Dalaris IS your flesh and blood!"

"Muddled with the blood of my former wife's chamberlain whom she fucked behind my back during Yugi's Rebellion."

"All her life, all Dalaris has done was try to please you. And all you have ever done was cast her aside. There are many foul monsters in the game of Yu-Gi-Oh, Antilles, but none of them will ever compare to you. That girl will be your undoing, Antilles, mark my words."

"Are you going to stand there lecturing me, or are you going to send word to General Jahangir of our negotiations?"

"Very well," said Peter. "I will write a letter to the interim king at once. Cheerio."

Peter hobbled away down the halls. Antilles snorted in discontent and then returned to his chambers. A flight of Dragon Riders on the backs of Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress flew by the window which gave a panoramic view of the bay of kings below. Alexandra and Axia were busy getting ready to dress themselves.

"And how did you two sleep?" he asked.

"With you, uncle, not so well," Alexandra replied tossing her nightgown over her head.

Antilles made an amorous grin.

"What's on the agenda today, sir?" Axia asked, slipping off her nightwear as well.

"We prepare for the name day of your cousin, Ser Darrien. We have much to celebrate with him, for he has recaptured the Blue Mountains from Alliance forces."

"Ah, my beloved cousin," said Alexandra searching her drawers for something to wear. "You are lucky he has joined the fight against Avi and Pope Innocence."

"He has proven a thorn in the side of our enemies," said Antilles, walking to the bar to pour himself a glass of scotch imported from Domino City. He wasn't accustomed to western beverages but he grew a liking to it as wine was becoming scarce thanks to Avi's forces cutting trade routes with the wineries from Thara. Emboldor had become so dependent of its own wineries that they quickly ran out. Now the only way for Antilles to get wine was to wait weeks for a new shipment from the Termnnian Trading Company who was no doubt finding it humorous sucking Antilles dry of his gold.

"But, before we can get the preparations underway, you must escort Lady Jocelia back to Duelist Kingdom so she can be with her husband."

"Uncle no!" said Alexandra.

"Don't test me on this matter again, Alexandra!" snapped Antilles. "You've held their marriage off for long enough. Jocelia is a woman now, a married woman, and she must return to her husband. I promised you she could stay with us for one more year. Your time is up."

"Her time is up? Fuck you!" said Alexandra.

Antilles was in no mood for her attitude. Though willing to bed him, for she loved his company, she was still plenty mad he had tricked her, naming her High Queen of Termnnia after Yuri's death only to marry her off to a mad child, stripping her of power in minutes.

She harbored a hate for him since. It started small at first, but as they months went by, it started to spread like wildfire.

"I know you are not pleased I deceived you when I married you off to that fool Hector," said Antilles. "But harboring hate for me is bad for your health."

"Is that a threat, uncle?" Alexandra sneered through her teeth.

Antilles froze. "Get yourself ready," said he, "the coach is assembled. When you come back, think better of me."

"And what if I don't come back?" Alexandra chuckled.

"If you don't come back, I will put a bounty on your head that will have every lowlife piece of scum in Termnnia looking for you. Understand."

"Yes," Alexandra squeaked.

He let her go and stormed out of his chambers.

And so, Alexandra did as she was told. She waited in the double-decker coach outside of the Spire while fanning herself to cool her face from the summer heat.

An hour later, Jocelia Pegasus came down the steep steps towards the Spire guarded by two Duel Monsters known as Dragonic Knight. She wore a gown of white silk and pink ribbons. A crown of sterling silver inlaid with diamonds in the shape of flowers glistened on her little brow. She was now fourteen but still resembled a baby girl.

Rose, commonly known as the Princess of Frogs held her by her finger while stepping down.

"You're coming too, Rosie?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you, that's for damn sure," said Rose.

She entered the wheelhouse with Jocelia, who was completely ignoring Alexandra.

"Jocey?' Alexandra said.

Jocelia squeaked and quickly scampered into the coach and out of sight. Once Alexandra went inside Ser Baxter, who once served as Hector's right-hand man, climbed up the steps after them, and he called for the coachman to finally take off.

The twelve powerful horses pulled the massive vehicle effortlessly into an elevator that took them down the mountain to the city market below. Imperial Paladins, knights well-trained with both sword and rifle took formation alongside the coach.

Jocelia looked out the window, staring at the countryside once they left Rassay behind.

"Poor baby," said Rose, sitting in a booth of red leather. The lamp hanging above her swung left and right from the bumpy road. "She hasn't said a word since her father died."

"Who can blame her?" Ser Baxter said, helping himself to rum in the coach's bar. "Pegasus lost his head right before her very eyes. The sword was given to me by her mother, whom I thought was dead. Know, that I did everything I could to make Hector reconsider. Hector may have been my Lord, but, Goddesses above, there were times I wanted to stick him in the back with my sword. Ah, and let's not forget her knight-champion Ser Tiberius was banished from the castle."

"I don't know the health of Ser Tiberius," said Rose. "But I do know, Hector is dead. Sometimes, I feel a bit of pity for him and his Shadow Lady, now that I realize they were both nothing more than pawns in Antilles's game to win the Diamond Throne."

"Hmm," agreed Ser Baxter.

Rose felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down to see Jocelia skipping up and down.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" she asked.

"Can we make a quick stop?" she asked.

"Now?" yelled Ser Baxter. "Curses child, after we told you to go before we left!"

"Don't raise your voice at her!" snapped Rose. She hunched down to look at Jocelia in the face. "Darling, you know we can't stop now."

"But, Rosie, I have to go!" whined Jocelia.

"Oh dear," Rose said, getting back up.

"I'll get the coachman to stop," Alexandra suggested stepping towards them from her private quarters. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

Jocelia turned her head to look away from her.

"Jocelia," said Rose. "Say thank you."

Jocelia only let out an angry squeak in reply.

"My Ladies, I highly advise against this," said Ser Baxter. "There's been reports of a monster lurking in the Milkwalk Forest."

Rose shot him an angry glance. "This is Termnnia, Ser Baxter, there are monsters everywhere."

"This is no ordinary monster," said Ser Baxter. "Those who have seen it claim this beast is evil and ancient. It has armored flesh blacker than a Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Well, you constantly boast about the efficiency of the Imperial Paladins," said Alexandra. "I'm sure they can protect us."

"I have no doubt they will," Ser Baxter replied feigning bravery. "But I would prefer we not have to use them. I pray for a smooth trip."

"I can't hold it," Jocelia whined again.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and stormed to the nearest window. She yanked it down with all her might. She waved down one of the Imperial Paladins who rode to her on his mare.

"My Lady?" said he.

"Tell the driver to stop the coach," she commanded. "Lady Jocelia needs to pee."

"As you command," said the paladin. He rode forward to the coachman and yelled out the orders. The coach then came to a stop.

"You're welcome," Alexandra said to Jocelia. "Don't say a thing, I don't care anymore."

There was a look of hurt in Jocelia's eyes. Perhaps she did care for Alexandra just a little bit.

The door to the coach was opened from the outside letting in the warm glow of the afternoon sun.

"Make it fast," said Ser Baxter.

"Oh, shut up," Rose said, climbing out of the coach with Jocelia in hand. Alexandra could only watch from her room upstairs as they went outside.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, Jocelia told Rose to wait, for she wanted privacy. Rose did as she was told and Jocelia said: "If I'm not back in five minutes…just wait longer."

Rose giggled at her jest and watched as Jocelia quickly scampered into the forest.

"We're in the middle of the Milkwalk forest," groaned Ser Baxter. "Things can't get any worse."

"Watch what you say, Ser," said Alexandra. "The Goddesses are cruel and will challenge those words."

She went back into her room and sat on her bed. Alexandra reached underneath her pillow and took out an old photo from her time at Duelist Academy. A group photo with her arm slipped around Yuri's waist while The Princes of the Old Alliance stood behind him cheering for the last day of school. If circumstances weren't as complicated as they were now, she would be back there with them for their second and final term. Now, most of the kids in the photo were dead or had to leave the academy behind to become involved in politics. One of them was Alexis Rhodes who was a princess when she came into school. With the death of her mother hours after Yuri's coronation, she was crowned queen and had to abandon the academy. She had no clue as to the whereabouts of the others like Jaden, Zane, Chazz, Syrus, Bastion, and Chumley. Or the strange rabbit-like fairy standing on Yuri's shoulder with his paws confidently crossed over his chest.

Ricky; a magical creature, but a horribly perverted individual giving Yuri's female friends a most hard time with his antics. Nevertheless, those moments were from a simpler time in Alexandra's life and she kissed the photo wishing she could go back and be with them again, even Ricky.

"I love you, Yuri," she whispered.

A loud roar answered.

"Goddesses, what was that?" she cried out.

 _It sounds so familiar._

Alexandra dashed outside to see the paladins taking positions around the coach. She scanned around for Jocelia who was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she!" Alexandra screamed at Rose.

"JOCEY!" Rose shouted.

A scream rang from the forest.

"Jocelia?" cried a paladin.

The screaming was getting closer. Rose darted into the forest to find Jocelia, yelling out her name. The thunderous roar shook the forest again causing birds to fly from the trees. Deer, rabbits, squirrels, and many other woodland creatures stampeded past the coach squealing, squawking and chirping with fright.

Rose followed right behind them, clutching Jocelia in her arms commanding the paladins to shoot whatever was chasing her.

"What is that?" said Ser Baxter.

The trees crashed behind Rose, revealing the monster. Alexandra went weak in the knees when she saw the creature emerge like a beast from her darkest nightmares. It was like seeing someone return from the dead to haunt her in the night.

Black Tyranno.

The monster looked Alexandra in the eyes and burned her soul. He knew who she was.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shook his head while giving out another deafening roar.

The paladins fired their weapons at the creature, but his hard armor proved too much for their small bullets. Black Tyranno snapped at the paladins with his teeth. Those unfortunate enough to get caught were ripped to shreds. He whacked some of the soldiers away with his tail and his head. Ser Baxter attempted to run and hide in the coach but he was caught by Black Tyranno's powerful jaws and tossed to the ground where he was flattened underneath the foot of the beast.

Alexandra knew the monster was not hunting. There was murder in his eyes. And she was on the top of the list.

"Rocket launcher!" shouted a paladin, standing on top of the coach. Rose jumped inside to safety with Jocelia in her arms. Alexandra followed and the paladins shut the door behind them.

The paladin above fired his heavy weapon. The missile hit Black Tyranno in the head resulting in a blast the knocked everyone to their backs and shattering the windows of the coach.

Despite the impact, Black Tyranno was unharmed.

"It made him even angrier!" shouted the paladin with the rocket launcher.

The coachman whipped the reins of the horses and they darted off into the forest leaving the paladins to their fate. Black Tyranno quickly followed them, his speed faster than the combined effort of the horses pulling the coach.

He whacked the left side of the coach with his head and knocked it over. The coachman attempted to run but was caught by sharp teeth and then swallowed whole.

Alexandra, Jocelia, and Rose were now alone at the mercy of the beast. The coach was too strong and thick for even his powerful jaws, so he rolled the coach down a hill and into the river to drown out the girls. He waited eagerly above the sinking coach, eyes darting from left to right for any sign of movement.

Inside, Alexandra and her companions struggled to keep their heads above the water which was quickly rising.

"Papa!" Jocelia squealed, splashing desperately. There was a cut above her brow with blood pouring down to her cheek.

"There is an opening here," said Alexandra. "We can make a break for the forest!"

"We'll never outrun that thing!" shouted Rose.

"What do you prefer then, Rose? Drown in here or take a chance? You and Jocey can still make it! It's me he wants."

"What do you mean?" asked Jocelia.

"Come on," said Alexandra, "I don't want Jocelia to die in here, let's move!"

They gasped for air and swam to one of the windows in the upper floors. They tore their dresses so their legs could have more freedom as they ran. The water did not save them from Black Tyranno, for his thermal vision spotted them swimming to the other side of the river. He roared and darted after them.

"Into the trees!" shouted Alexandra.

The trees were too thick for the monster. They leaped inside to safety leaving Black Tyranno snapping in vain. He gave a roar of frustration and stomped away, each step shaking the earth.

The girls kept running into the forest until their legs could carry them no more. Night was quickly falling and the creatures of the night began to make their noises. When they were sure they were safe, they collapsed beside a boulder.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, examining Jocelia's wound.

"It stings," Jocelia sniffed. "That was a Black Tyranno! Just like the one Yuri used."

"But what's a Black Tyranno doing here in Emboldor?" said Rose, ripping another piece of her dress off to clean Jocelia's cut. "I thought dinosaurs were native to Feldia."

"That was not _A_ Black Tyranno," said Alexandra. "That was _THE_ Black Tyranno."

"What do you mean?" Jocelia asked.

"That Black Tyranno that chased us…it belonged to Yuri."

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"When I stared into his eyes…I saw a hatred for me burning in them. Not to mention he has Heterochromia. One eye was amber and the other glowing teal. That's Yuri's Black Tyranno, and he's coming for me."

"Oh no!" cried Jocelia.

"It's okay, pumpkin," said Rose. "He's only after Alexandra. We're safe."

"Just because he's only after me doesn't mean you two are safe," said Alexandra. "There is murder and revenge in that beast's mind. He will do anything to get to me, even it means harming you."

Jocelia gulped.

"Come on," said Alexandra. "Let's find shelter and maybe build a fire before we catch our death of cold."

"We can't go with her!" said Jocelia. "I don't feel safe with Alexandra around."

"But Jocey…" Rose began.

"No! What if that monster finds us?"

"Yes, but he knows we are with her," said Rose. "What will happen if he finds us without her?"

Jocelia froze and nodded her head.

Alexandra let Rose and Jocelia have a small lead, in case the monster chasing them ever found them again.

"There was one good thing to come of this," said Jocelia.

"What's that, baby?" Rose asked.

"Yuri's Black Tyranno killed the man who cut off my father's head." She said this coldly, sending a chill up the spines of both Alexandra and Rose.

"He killed Ser Baxter, and he did it slowly and painfully," said Jocelia. "I wish I did it. I wanted to kill Ser Baxter."

"Jocey don't talk like that," said Rose, after stopping and kneeling to look at Jocelia in the face. "You're better than people like Hector, Antilles and Ser Baxter. You'll be no different to the likes of them if thoughts of revenge and killing come into your head. You're a little angel in this cruel, cruel world. Don't succumb to the ways of Odiva and bring more darkness into Termnnia. Please."

Jocelia said nothing and they continued.

They didn't go far, for they were snagged in a net that lifted them to the top of the trees. Alexandra could only watch as Rose and Jocelia squirmed and screamed to get free.

"A hunter's trap!" said Alexandra.

"DOI!" Rose shouted, hanging upside down in the net.

"I'll get you down," said Alexandra.

"I don't think so," said a voice.

Before Alexandra could see who spoke, she was hit in the head with something blunt, causing her to fall on the ground and succumbing to darkness.

* * *

 **Yumeko**

* * *

She scoured the forest for days not finding a single sign of her father or his company. For a convoy so big, they sure knew how to make themselves scarce. She prayed to the Goddesses for luck on her fourth day and sure enough, she found them trekking back towards her town coming out of the mist. The head of the Plaguespreadder Zombie was clinging to Joey Wheeler's saddle with a bronze hook. It was just as she feared. She was too late to tell them so they could possibly change course and avoid going back into town.

Yami, Joey, and Tristan rode from the mists, crossing a bridge over the River Greene to greet Yumeko.

"I thought your mind was made up," said Yami.

Yumeko looked at her surroundings while mustering the courage to tell Yami what she had done. She swallowed and said: "I killed a man."

Yami smirked at this remark.

"Haven't we all?" he said. He held out a gloved hand, beckoning her to come forward. "It's all right."

"No," said Yumeko. "The man I killed was a monk from the Priory of the Covenant."

"Uh oh," said Tristan.

"If dat's the case we betta turn 'round, Yug," said Joey. "Da Cov'nant is gonna be swarmin' all over dis place lookin' fer her."

"The farther north we go, the closer to the Covenant we will be," said Yami.

"What about our bounty?" Tristan asked, jerking his thumb at the Plaguespreadder Zombie's head.

"There are more important things now," said Yami. "What difference does it make if they get the head? The monster is dead now; it will trouble them no more."

"But we're talking about 2000 Star Chips here," said Tristan.

"My daughter is in mortal danger, and all you care about is money, Tristan?" Yami said looking back at him.

"There's plenty o' money in da royal coffers," said Joey.

"Yeah, but it's not spending money."

"We got what we came for," said Yami. "My daughter. This bounty was your idea and it was nothing more than a waste of time. We march back to White Harbor now. My daughter must be prepared for the academy and Ishizu awaits us."

Yumeko let out a heavy breath. "If I do go to Duelist Academy, will my mother find me?"

Yami formed a wan smile. "I cannot promise you that, Yumeko, for Yvonne, is a hard woman to understand. But, you will have more success if you go to the academy and make a name for yourself."

"Yeah, dat's right," said Joey. "You're da daughter of Yugi Muto, da best duelist in da world. Dat already makes you a star, Yumeko. Plus, wit dat Exodia card in your deck, you'd be unstoppable."

"Only if she takes the name of Muto," said Tristan. "There's still hate for Yugi in your heart, I can feel it."

Yumeko blushed, for Tristan read her like the page of a child's picture book.

"I will accept it," said Yumeko. "Not for your sake, but for my mother's."

"I don't care," said Yugi. "What matters is that you're going to be taken care of."

"Duelist Academy ain't no picnic, Yug," said Joey. "You sure she's ready?"

"What about the finances?" said Tristan.

"Leave that to me," said Yami.

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

After a long day of listening to farmers squabble over land; reports of bandit raiders on the highway; and the execution of a few Imperial prisoners, Jon finally called it a day and wearily went to his chambers. His betrothed was standing by the window, naked. Summer stared at the light of the three moons dancing on the lake and watched the ships with their tiny lanterns light up the glassy black surface of the bay. She had the curtains wrapped around her.

A gentle sea breeze caused her hair to sway elegantly. She brushed her bangs off her face with her fingertips and started back at Jon who lay bed with his hands resting behind his head, as he was calming himself from their lovemaking. He was still breathing heavily from exhaustion and the moonlight caused the beads of sweat on his body to glisten.

Summer smiled at him. She felt his seed inside her and she prayed to Ana that it would bloom into a healthy child.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked.

"I've been told we have a meeting with Victor Brooks the Lord of the Golden Valley. I have not seen the man since…"

"Since what?" Summer asked.

"Before I met you I was forced to marry one of his daughters. The Golden Valley is rich with caves filled with gold, silver, and precious gems. Father wanted a cut of the action since our Clan was running low on funds. Well, we have swords made from the fires of GUÐRÚN, Termnnia's largest active volcano. Lord Victor wanted our craft. So, he made an offer to unite our houses. His daughter for me. And we can have as much gold and gems as we can carry and Victor's private forces get our Mastercraft swords."

"Oh no, Jon, if you're betrothed already, then what are you doing with…"

"I did not love her, Summer. She's not who I want to be with."

"It's not a matter of wanting, Jon, that's duty! Duty to your House!"

"It is, but it's a duty I can do just fine without. Our coffers were going to get a share of gold from the Dragon Vaults when Yuri became High King via the Alliance, so this marriage was going to be pointless."

"Jon, what will your father say?"

"Why do you think I remain her while Riftgaard fights for independence from the Empire?" said Jon. "My sisters are the best fighters in the province; they will take care of Imperial Forces. But, though I found love in you, I have shamed my House by turning back on my oath to marry Lord Victor's daughter. Father sent me a crow's head, a symbol that I have been disavowed from the Clan."

"But why?"

"I did it for you."

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Summer asked.

"Yuri said he would take care of us when I told him about you and me. He said he would give us many acres in the Royal Lands. I miss Yuri."

"We all do," said Summer. "But he's with his family in the Gardens now. You heard what Master Yu-Gi-Oh said about his fate."

"It's not fair, Summer," Jon growled. "This whole thing about a prophecy is bullshit. Yuri's sacrifice was supposed to herald the arrival of a new hero. Well, it's been more than a year now and we have more enemies than heroes. I've learned that even the Divines can be wrong sometimes. Sucks they had to be wrong now."

"It does, but we all we can do is keep our chins up and accept the fate they've bestowed upon us. I know our fate is not being defeated by the likes of Antilles Dragonheart. Or those maniacs from the Covenant. You will lead us all to victory, I just know it. And then, when this stupid power struggle is over, we can finally be together and raise a family."

"I promised a lot of things, my love, but, the Goddesses can be cruel with their plans. You can pray to them for good fortune all your life, but if they require you to suffer an ill fate in their, then so be it."

"And do you believe our fate has ill will, Jon?" Summer asked, releasing the curtains from her grip to reveal her body to Jon.

"That's not going to change anything," said Jon.

Summer giggled lustfully and climbed into bed.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Jon chuckled.

They kissed.

"All right, all right," he said tapping his finger on her nose. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep," he said. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Mmm," Summer said.

She started to laugh.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"Oh, Jon, that's lovely," Summer moaned.

"What?"

"Oh, lower, lower."

"What?"

"That thing you're doing with my back. Ooh, Jon, I love it."

"Summer," Jon got out of bed. "I'm not doing anything to you."

"What?" Summer said, turning her head to see Jon standing over her.

"There's something in the bed," he said.

Summer yelped and got out. "What is it?" she cried out.

Jon pulled the sheets out. There was indeed something in the bed. Something round, fluffy…and pink!

Thankfully, the castle was outfitted with electricity. Jon flicked the switch and revealed his worst nightmare.

"Uh...hi," squeaked Ricky.

Summer screamed. Ricky screamed. Jon grabbed him by the ears and held him up, pointing an agitated finger at him.

"WHAT!" began Jon.

"Leggo! Leggo!" pleaded Ricky.

"What…are you doing here?"

"I'm the mole, man! Didn't Avi send you the letter?"

"You're the mole in Rassay?" Jon cried out in shock.

The door suddenly burst open. Stas, Jaeyoung, Hanasaki, and Ser Gerhalos charged in, swords at the ready.

"What is the trouble here?" cried out Ser Gerhalos.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Stas.

Summer shrieked when they saw her nude.

"YAAAAGGH!" cried Hanasaki, "Lady Summer, you're naked!"

Summer held out both palms while charging up a magical blast. Her eyes began to glow into a hellish white.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FOOLS!" she shouted and blasted them with her magic.

KABOOM!

Jon; Ricky still in his grasp, Hanasaki, Stas, Ser Gerhalos and Jaeyoung, all went flying out of the room and tumbled into the fountain on the floor below.

* * *

Once all the chaos was settled they gathered around Ricky in the dining chamber. He was helping himself to a grand feast.

"So, all this time," said Stas. "Our military strategies, the plans to win the Ancient Beasts, were concocted by this CLOWN!"

"HEY!" shouted Ricky. "If it weren't fer this clown, Avi wouldn't have the resources she needs to maintain this alliance!"

"So why did you come back?" Jaeyoung asked. "And where were you after Yuri died?"

"Yeah!" said Stas. "You just up and vanished after his assassination."

"What was I supposed to do?" said Ricky. "Those assassin babes were all over the place, looking for anyone to silence. Oh, Goddesses, that poor, poor village. It was small and meager, but nobody deserved to die the way they did."

"So, what happened next?"

"That's when I saw him!"

"Him who?"

"Some freak from the Shadow Realm, Malik, Mareek…"

"Marik!" said Stas.

"Yeah, that's him!" said Ricky. "He congratulated them. And then he took his Millennium Rod and performed some weird Shadow Magic on Yuri's body. It looked like such a meager spell, but with the twisted look on his face, I could tell he accomplished something great."

"What did he do?" Jon asked.

"I don't know," Ricky bit into a turkey leg. "I have zero knowledge on Shadow Magic."

"Perhaps he tainted Yuri's body somehow," said Stas. "Something must have gone wrong with the ritual in the Pillar of Termnnia."

"That could explain the absence of our Hero," said Summer, wearing a baby blue nightie which kept Ricky amused. "They could have prevented the whole thing from happening."

"If they did, we must assume Avi is our only hope in these dark times," said Jon. "Damn it all!"

"This is all very interesting news," said Stas. "Why did you leave?"

"Hey, there's only so long a mole can stay on the job before he gets pinched."

"You got caught?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"You can say I ran into a certain distraction while I was hopping along the vents of the Spire of the Kings. Alexandra was in the tub when she saw me in the ventilation system and called for the guard. My job as Avi's mole was over at that point. Now, I'm here, ready to fight alongside you once again."

Stas groaned and shook his head. "Phoenix is not going to like this."

"My waifu is here?" Ricky said, hopping up and down with joy. "Take me to her at once."

He didn't have to wait long, for Phoenix burst through the doors and ran to Jon. She wrapped her arms around him and started to sob.

"What happened?"

"Waifu?" Ricky asked.

Phoenix saw the Fingolin and let out a wail of despair.

"What happened?" Jon asked again.

Phoenix pointed to the entrance of the dining chamber.

A figure, cloaked and hooded in black, stormed into the dining chamber.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Ser Gerhalos, drawing his sword.

The mysterious figure had arms of blackened steel engraved and spiked. He lifted his hood to reveal himself and paralyzed everyone with shock.

Marcel Dolo smiled his trademark smile as he finally gazed upon his friends for the first time in a year.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"


	124. A Nameless King

**Nemo**

* * *

"Come now, Nemo," pleaded young Roger. "Let's have a duel."

"I really don't feel like it," Nemo replied. He sat on the sand, watching the waves crash onto shore. Tiny islands dotted the distance.

"Did you have a vision about her again?" Roger asked.

Nemo nodded.

He dreamt about the girl again, this time he was at the beach at night, playing with her in a tag team match against an arrogant champion and a chauvinistic snob who wanted nothing more than complete domination over her.

They won the game when the girl summoned an angel that destroyed the monsters and their adversaries. They were finally alone, but the moment was ruined until Stas blew on the horn to wake the cadets.

"Nemo, sooner or later you have to play," Roger pleaded. "The High King may be dead, but the traditions of old are not gone thanks to Queen Avi. What if Her Majesty requires you to face a noble in battle?"

"A noble?"

"This is what happens when you pay attention to dreams instead of current events. Avi may control swaths of territories but the noble houses are at war with one another because they feel they are the rightful heirs to the Diamond Throne."

"Rightful heir to the Diamond Throne?" Nemo breathed as rolled his eyes. "That's like everyone's new catch phrase nowadays, isn't it?"

"Regardless, Avi might need your help. If you can't prove your worth with sword then do so with card. One of these days, the officers are going to call you to duel for the queen! And if you fail-"

"Very well, let's play," said Nemo.

"It's about time," said Roger. "Collin and his boys made an exclusive club for only the best duelists in the training corps. With more players getting better and better, it's been getting harder to find opponents. They've all gone to Collin's group."

"Stop talking and let's play," said Nemo. "I've got a lot of things on my mind."

He held out his writs to activate a bladed Duel Disk trimmed with blue, standard issue for the cadets of Avi's military.

Since Duel Period was short, players only had 2000 Life Points and played with traditional rules.

"Duel!" they called out.

"I'll go first since I'm the challenger!" Roger announced while drawing his first card and adding it to his hand. He examined his options and began his turn.

"For my first move, I place two cards face down and summon Swordsman of Landstar!"

 **ATK/500 DEF/200**

 **LV 3**

"Roger, your swordsman looks like he just came out of a toybox." Nemo laughed at the little creature.

"Laugh all you want, Nemo, this swordsman is going to slice and dice your monsters."

"Oh really, let's see how he handles this. First, the mystical power of my Polymerization card to fuse together my Monster Egg and Hinotama Soul and create Charubin the Fire Knight!"

A vortex of fire swirled from a red arcane circle. A tall and skinny knight wearing a purple cloth suit with layers of blue steel armor plates and a flowing red cape. His blue-plumed helmet concealed his face in darkness with only his fiery eyes peering through. His weapon of choice was an oversized ball and chain.

 **ATK/1100 DEF/800**

 **LV 3**

"Woah!" cried Roger.

"Attack!"

Charubin the Fire Knight spun his ball and chain and tossed it at Swordsman of Landstar.

"I think not," said Roger. "I activate my face down card! The Trap Card, Skull Dice!"

A black mischievous fairy appeared from a puff of red smoke. He laughed manically and tossed a red dice into the ground.

"Now, your monster will lose points depending on the roll of the dice. Okay, Julissa, do I have your blessings today!"

The dice rolled and rolled and came to a stop.

"Six! Yes!" Roger cried out. "The Goddess of Luck has my side after all. Now your monster will lose six hundred attack and defense points."

"But now our monsters are evenly matched," said Nemo. "They'll destroy each other!"

"Not if I activate this," Roger declared. "The Spell Card, Graceful Dice. This will increase my monster's attack points by the roll of the dice. It doesn't matter what I get, your fire knight is toast!"

A more benign fairy poofed onto the field and threw a blue dice.

"Does Julissa still give me her blessing?" said Roger.

The dice rolled and came to a stop at four.

"Not bad," said Roger. "My Swordsman of Landstar's attack increases by four hundred points."

YARGH! Charubin cried out when the little swordsman sliced into his armor. He shattered into pieces and the difference was deducted from Nemo's Life Points.

 **Nemo-1600 LP**

 **Roger-2000 LP**

"I see you've taken a page out of Ser Joey Wheeler's book," said Nemo.

"You better believe it, Nemo," said Roger. "Ser Joey is my hero. I want to be just like him one day."

"You got to find a Red-Eyes Black Dragon if you wish to be like him," said Nemo.

"One day I will," said Roger. "Haven't you heard? Prince Marcel is back from the dead. With him back on the board, The Red-Eyes Black Dragon can be mine if I prove myself."

"Prince Marcel?" cried Nemo. "He's alive?"

"Yeah, he returned just last night. And, General Jon and the others made up with Ryon. Except for Yuri and Michael, the Princes of the Old Alliance are back."

"Wow, that's great news!" said Nemo. "Now if only there were some way to get them to notice me."

"Duel and win, possibly they will," said Roger. "It's your turn, Nemo."

"I hope you had fun with your swordsman, Roger, because I'm summoning the mighty, Leogun, with an attack strength of seventeen-fifty!"

A lion with black fur, a golden mane, and bright green eyes roared as he materialized on the field. At Nemo's command, he charged at the little toy soldier and slashed him to bits.

"NO!" cried Roger.

 **LP-750**

"Impossible, you took out almost all my Life Points with one swipe!"

"It's not impossible it's basic math," said Nemo. "My lion was stronger than your swordsman. You lose points equal to the difference of their attack points. Traps and Spells are good an all, but nothing can ever compare to brute strength. I mean, despite your little dice combo you only shaved my Life Points by a mere 400."

"Well I'm not making that mistake again, Nemo. I summon the Ceremonial Bell in defense mode!"

The ground behind Roger quaked. Then a chapel of gray stone rose out from the sand. At the top of the chapel was a brilliant bronze bell that started ringing. It had 0 attack points but what it lacked in attack it made up for in defense with 1850 points, making the bell strong enough to withstand an attack from Nemo's Leogun.

With nothing else to do, Roger ended his turn.

"Wow, this is going to be tough," said Nemo. "But I'll place a card face down. Summon Bull Blader in attack mode."

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

 **LV 4**

Nemo ordered his bull to attack. The creature bellowed a battle charge and slashed the surface of the bell.

BONG! The bell groaned, withstanding the attack.

Nothing happened.

"He didn't destroy my bell."

"No, but when he makes an attack neither of us take battle damage! And, the monster he battled with is destroyed."

"What!"

Nemo's heart started pumping blood at a rapid pace, filling his body with a joy he hadn't felt in months since enlisting in the alliance military.

The bell began to crack and it fell from its perch into the chapel which collapsed into rubble. With a direct attack from his Leogun, Nemo could win the game. Roger's legs trembled as he braced himself for the claws of the lion.

There was a sudden commotion coming from the fort. Scores of cadets were running from their swims towards the fort.

"What's going on?"

"The Termnnian Trading Company has brought forth a new shipment of cards as a token of gratitude for the newfound cooperation with the Alliance."

The cadet ran into the fort as fast as he could, despite the fact he had no clothing on.

"A new shipment of cards?" said Roger. "Time out, Nemo!"

"What? You can't just stop a duel!"

"But, Nemo, the last golden card could be in this shipment. Come on, we can't let Collin and his friends get it! At this rate, they'll buy the entire store!"

His Duel Disk folded and the phantoms disappeared.

"You go on ahead, Roger. Unfortunately, Julissa does not smile upon me, ever."

"It's your loss, Nemo, I promise I will give you any extras I find."

He darted up the dunes. He turned. "Hey, look at the bright side, Nemo. You won by forfeit."

Nemo shrugged it off. His phantoms faded away once his Duel Disk folded up. All he could do was listen to the cries of the cadets echoing from the fort trying desperately to get in line at the card shop.

Nemo sat back down and continued to watch the waves. "But I was winning," he grumbled.

Then he dozed off for only a moment before he heard, even more, noise erupting from the fort. Now he was intrigued. He got up, brushed the sand from his uniform and went up the dunes to investigate. There was a crowd of cadets forming around the corner of the card shop. Nemo pushed and shoved past the cadets until he was able to catch a glimpse of Collin's back and his gang forming a wall on either side of him.

"What's going on?" Nemo asked.

"Someone found the golden card!" said a cadet. "Collin is furious. I feel sorry for that bloke."

"Give it here, Delworth!" Collin shouted.

"Roger!" Nemo shouted.

He shoved past even more cadets and then pushed past one of Collin's goons.

"Hey!" the boy shouted from the ground.

"Nemo!" shouted Collin. "This doesn't concern you!"

"He's my friend!" Nemo declared. "This does concern me! Roger, you really found it?"

Roger nodded a hundred times before he showed his friend the card. It was beautifully crafted with fancy engraving and the Kaiba Corp logo was displayed proudly in the front with a rising image. The back had the sigil of Seto Kaiba's House, The Blue-Eyes White Dragon which roared before an escutcheon.

"Give it here, Roger! That card is rightfully mine!"

"No, I found it, Collin, it's mine!"

"I don't care," said Collin. "I'm the best duelist in the corps, and I want it now!"

"He found it, Collin!" said Nemo. "The rules state the prize is only for the one who finds it. You didn't find it, so you don't get it!"

"Out of the way, Nemo!"

WHACK! Collin punched Nemo in the gut.

"Make sure he doesn't interfere!" Collin ordered his friends. They circled around Nemo and started kicking him around.

Just when it seemed like Collin would get his card there was a blast of flames overhead that caused everyone to duck and cover. The flames turned into Mavelus. The firebird flew back to its master's arm. It was Phoenix, for it was her turn to supervise the training of the cadets.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted Phoenix.

"Woo! What a woman!" Ricky shouted, hopping up and down by her feet.

"Lady Phoenix!" shouted Collin. "Cadets, attention!"

"As you were!" said Phoenix. She walked through the throng towards the ruckus. The cadets parted to let her through.

"Lady Phoenix."

"Good morrow, Lady Phoenix."

"It is an honor, Lady Phoenix.

"I love you!"

"Well, well," Phoenix said, setting her hands on her hips approaching Collin and his group. "Every time there's trouble you're involved."

"It's not what it looks like, Lady Phoenix," said Collin. "See, I won the Golden Kaiba Corp Card. But then Roger stole it. Nemo hit me to help him get away, and my boys retaliated."

"That's the way of it, My Lady," said Collin's friend.

"I smell a rat," said Ricky.

"For once, I agree with you," said Phoenix.

"It's the truth!" said Collin.

"You're telling me a small boy like Roger has the strength to take the card from you, Collin? Perhaps you're not as strong as you claim you are."

"I am strong," said Collin, puffing out his chest. "Even you are impressed with my combat and dueling skills, Lady Phoenix. You know I speak the truth."

"A reward to anyone who tells me the truth!" said Phoenix. "I do not believe this fool!"

"What's the reward?" asked a cadet.

"Fifteen copper pennies added to your paycheck," said Phoenix.

No one said anything. Phoenix scanned around for anyone willing to tell the truth.

"Anyone?" she asked.

Nemo could not believe it. Collin was going to get away with his lie. Could fate be so cruel to him?

Just then, Ricky climbed up to Phoenix's shoulder. Then he cupped his paws over his mouth and yelled: "A date with Lady Phoenix for anyone who tells the truth!"

"Roger found the card!"

"It was Roger!"

"Collin tried to take it from him!"

"Collin's the culprit!"

"Ricky!" shouted Phoenix.

"Okay, let's see," Ricky said, pointing around for the one who called out first. "Ah, you with the glasses. Congrats."

"I will deal with you later!" said Phoenix, punching Ricky off. ("Oh, the agony of love!" Ricky shouted as he flew away) "As for you, Collin, I'm retiring you. I want you and your companions out of this fort as soon as possible!"

"But-"

"You heard the lady, dipshit!" shouted Ricky, swaying left to right. Stars and moons circling around his swollen head. "Yer out!"

"Send Nemo to the medical hall at once!" shouted Phoenix.

"I'll be fine, My Lady," Nemo said getting up. "Thank you."

"Thank Ricky," said Phoenix. "I almost believed Collin for a second. As for you, Roger, you should pack your bags too. You won the last golden card. You're going to Duelist Academy."

"Thanks, but, I think Nemo should take the card," Roger said, handing it to Nemo.

"Roger?" said Nemo, when he took it.

"You saved me, and if anyone deserves to go to that school it's you."

"This means a lot to me, Roger, but, I can't take it. It wouldn't be right." He gave it back. "Have fun at the academy, kid. You've earned it."

"Thanks, Nemo, I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"Just get as far away from here as you possibly can," said Nemo.

"Come along, Roger," said Phoenix. "We have much to do."

Nemo watched as his only friend in the corps went up the hill back to the carriage that would take him back to White Harbor.

Nemo then sulked into the jungle to be alone. He stared at the stream where he drew the portrait of his dream girl.

"Get as far away from here as you possibly can," said Nemo. "I wish I could."

"And what's stopping you from doing so?" said a booming voice.

Nemo jumped with fright he saw a knight standing beside him. And he swore he wasn't there before. His armor was colossal and made of platinum white a white hooded cloak fastened to his gorget by pins made of sterling silver and diamond. His helmet was horned and plumed with white. Holographic ornaments hovered over his pauldrons, vambraces, and greaves.

"Who are-" Nemo began.

The knight held up a pacifying hand to silence him. "You need not worry about that, Prince Nemo." said the knight.

"You know my name?" Nemo asked, to which the knight gave the softest chuckle he ever heard.

"I know more than just your name, Nemo," said the knight. "I know well enough that you have a very serious problem. You want to be known as a great hero, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," said Nemo. "But no one here will give me a chance."

"Well, have you ever wondered that perhaps your destiny is involved in the dueling arena, not the battlefield?"

"I can't say that I have, Ser," said Nemo. "I'm no duelist."

"And yet you aspire to go to Duelist Academy." The Knight crossed his arms and leaned against a palm tree. "Fear not, Nemo. Many great duelists think little of themselves when they first started. Yugi Muto thought he was nothing special and yet he won both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournaments as a young man. He now has a daughter going to The Academy, too,."

"Yugi Muto has a daughter?" said Nemo. "How? Why? Is that even possible? I didn't know he was with wife."

The knight held out his hand again.

"Worry not how she came to be," he said. "I know that your destinies are to come together at the school."

"That's very mystical, Ser, but Duelist Academy is the most expensive school on the continent. It got harder to get in with Seto Kaiba as the Chancellor of the Island."

"It's funny you should mention Seto Kaiba," said the knight. "For he will be paying for your education now and forever!"

A flick of his wrist and then a Gold Kaiba Corp Card appeared.

"Hey!" cried Nemo. "That's a-"

"Of course, it is!" said the knight. "Take it, it's yours. I don't need it."

"Where did you get it?" Nemo asked, taking the card from the knight.

"Just opened a pack of cards and it so happened to be in there," the knight chuckled. "I don't need it."

"I…I can't thank you enough."

"Well," said the knight, stroking the chin of his helm, "If you're going to Duelist Academy, you're going to need a proper deck."

He held out his hand. A deck poofed onto his palm. Nemo shook his head in disbelief.

"Here, take these. This deck once belonged to a friend of mine."

Nemo gently took the deck box of engraved gold from the knight.

"What happened to him?" Nemo asked.

"He is no longer of this earth," the knight replied sadly. "He sacrificed himself to give me a second chance at a new life. Somehow, his deck cried out for you. Know that these monsters are special. Treat them with respect. Treat them as though they were your own family. For if you don't, you have already failed them, understand."

Nemo nodded his head.

"Before I let you go, Nemo, there is going to be a special card awaiting you in the Red Palace. Know that its power is not to be trifled with. Once you acquire it, you must journey to the fields of Coverstone outside of Domino City. I will meet you there and give you more information. If you are who I think you are, then your destiny will be far greater than being the world's greatest duelist. You might even see a throne in your future."

"A throne?" Nemo asked.

Poof!

A veil of mist surrounded him. When it subsided, the knight was gone.

Nemo looked around and wondered who the mysterious knight was. Had he just imagined him? No, for he still had the deck box in one hand and the golden card in the other. Then it hit him. Phoenix was leaving any moment. He stuffed the precious items in his pockets and hurried up the hills past the fort where Phoenix was preparing for her trip back to White Harbor.

"Lady Phoenix!" Nemo shouted. "Lady Phoenix! Lady Phoenix wait!"

"Hold it there, cadet!" said a Buster Blader. "To speak with an officer, you must have permission or seek an appointment. Return to the barracks at once!"

"But…I have this!"

"What's this?" the Buster Blader said, taking the card from Nemo.

"It must be a fake," said a second Buster Blader. "All the cards have been found."

"Please, sir!" said Nemo.

"Back to the barracks with you, cadet!"

"Hold it!" said Phoenix.

"But My Lady…"

"Stay your tongue," said Phoenix. "What's this?" She swiped the card from the Buster Blader's fingers.

"Supposedly this is one of the golden cards sent from Kaiba Corp," said the Buster Blader. "But that can't be as Master Roger has found the last one."

"Well," said Phoenix, examining the card from back to front, "This is very well crafted to be a fake. And so far, only three of the card holders have arrived at the White Palace in Domino City. Many believed the finding of the fourth card was a fake. Hmm, well, Nemo, we're just going to have to see for ourselves. Come back to White Harbor with us. If this card is fake you will be arrested for attempting to desert the armed forces of the queen, understand?"

"I do, My Lady, and I have nothing to fear."

"Well then, Prince Nemo, let's get going."

"Thank you, My Lady, the sooner I get out of here the better."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"But you must aid us!" Avellana shouted at the sky. "Your mother brought you to me so you could help me not give me a massive headache."

Slifer the Sky Dragon laughed at her fury.

"You have to help me! I am the Summoner of Dragons!"

Slifer gave a rebellious chuckle. He flew from the clouds and rested his massive body on the mountains.

" _ **Ye'ost natayoff ah tofol nyan. Ieth wen natay tolto yeth**_."

"Argh, there you go again! You know I don't talk in Dragon Speech. Speak Common. For the love of all that is holy, Slifer, talk to me!"

" _ **Sepka Contrath! Yeth menlok tren ieth ante sen wyrm dregg**_ **!** " Slifer shouted in disgust. "To be speaking in your tongue! The tongue of deceivers, perverts, murderers, and fools is a jab from a rusty knife to my breast! But, very well, I will demote myself to your level, Avi."

"You can't just ignore me, Slifer! This is not fair!"

"Fair is foul and foul is fair," Slifer said scratching his chin. "So is my cruel fate with the likes of you. Of all the gods, sorcerers, kings, and fools in this world, my mother had me cursed with you. Ha! An insult to my name as a Divine Beast! Give me to a mad king, a blind sorcerer, a limbless warrior, anything but you! My master was once a GOD! Alas, things without remedy should be without regard. What's done cannot be undone"

"Then help me! Slifer. Fuck it, do this not for me, but for your brothers!"

"Ah, my brothers." Slifer raised his head into the clouds. "Obelisk and Ra. I miss them so much. When shall we three meet again in thunder, lightning, or in rain? When the hurlyburly's done when the battle's lost and won?"

"Why do you loath me so?" Avi asked.

"Why the Goddess of Dragons made you such an inferior creature is unknown to me. You treat my kin like your playthings. Tools to keep you in the spotlight while you flutter your pretty eyes and bounce your womanly body to get where you want!"

"I do not! I am not some whore!"

"Then how do you explain that flimflam with the King of the North?" He chuckled cruelly.

"I…"

"I-I-I," Slifer mocked, swaying his head from side to side. "If you had any sense of who he was, you would have seen he was playing you like the pawn that you are. You are not strong like you claim to be, for if a simple lick to your womanhood is all it takes for fools to profess their love to you, your little Alliance will not last long."

"I made a mistake! I'm sorry!"

"If you really are repentant, you would have stayed in your throne instead of looking for more of my kin to get you out of your troubles!"

"You go to far, My Lord!" Avi's dragon, Arvas, shouted, flying from the clouds above.

He flew in front of Slifer's face, looking like nothing more than a common house fly compared to the monstrous Sky Dragon's lips. "Avi has every right to seek our kin to aid her in these troubling times. She is outnumbered. We do not have the forces necessary to fight back the Covenant and the Empire."

"There would be no Covenant or Empire if Avi would have let Yuri and his friends punish the King of the North. Her lust for Stefan got my Master killed. My brothers have gone their separate ways; a madman is reviving the Ancient Beasts; three worthless factions fight for Termnnia like children squabbling for toys in the sandbox. Now kings rise against their masters claiming the Diamond Throne is theirs. I tell you, no participant in this _tournament for kings_ is worthy of that coveted seat. None of them!"

"Avi is!" Arvas protested. "With or without you, our brothers will come to her aid and crown her the High Queen of Termnnia!"

"Then you are a fool Arvas," Slifer growled. "There are very powerful dragons sleeping in this land. And I will not have this poor excuse of a Summoner have them!"

"NYEOW! NYEOW!" Baby Tiragon shouted, hopping onto Avi's shoulder. "Nyeow nyeow-nyeow! Nyeow, nyeow! Nyeow-nyeow-nyeow-nyeow!"

"What a foul mouth your little pet has," laughed Slifer.

"He has every reason to be angry with you!" shouted Avi.

"She is worthy, Slifer!" said Arvas. "You may be more powerful than all the dragons of Termnnia combined, but the one with the final say around her is the Mother Goddess! Your creator!"

"I know," said Slifer. "Fine, if you wish to trouble my kin so badly, and make me happy, then she will have to prove it to me."

"I will do anything!" Avi shouted.

"Yes, your affair with King Stefan proved that," chuckled Slifer. "You lose more and more of my respect by the second, Summoner of Dragons!"

Avi should not have said anything. Every word that came from Slifer's primary mouth was a test to her character. And right now, she just failed another for her overconfidence.

Avi began to wonder if perhaps it was true what Slifer said. She always needed someone to get her out of trouble.

It was Yami who had to help her wake up to find her beasts, for she was doubtful of her destiny at first.

It was Ser Gerhalos who always stood at her side defending her from every bit of danger that came her way. And when he was gone, she was captured by the Church and tortured.

If it wasn't for Solomon Muto, she would have never escaped. Even then, Yuri would have marched to the Gray Hills to save her anyway. She began to reflect on her position as queen of the alliance

"Humility in her eyes," said Slifer. "Now she's learning."

Avi grinned.

"That was not a compliment," said Slifer.

"Still, it was the first time you've ever been nice to me," said Avi. "There's a softy in there somewhere."

"Hmph, do not delude yourself, girl," Slifer said, too proud to admit she was right. He did see potential in her, but that's saying a lot.

"There is a Temple of Saafani in this area, see that you find it. But I warn you, child, I'm pretty sure bounty hunters out for your pretty head would have seen me by now. Deal with them yourself. But, they're not even your biggest concern right now, for your new beast is known as **Heart-eartH Dragon** , one of the legendary Number Cards."

Avi wanted to cheer for joy, but restrained herself, for if she had shown it, Slifer would have scorned her for immaturity. He snarled whimsically when he saw her stand still.

"His power is great and his temple guarded by ancient machinations built during the ancient Machine Wars. Their duty is to make sure that unworthy fools like you do not disturb him from his slumber. Find him without pestering my kin for aid and just maybe, you will earn my respect. Be wary, Avi, for the milk of human kindness is spoiled in those who pursue you."

He spread his wings and took off into the sky. The gust of wind knocked Avi on her butt and a few trees were knocked down.

"I think he likes me," Avi said, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

Her outfit was custom made. A belt around her waist which also served as a holster for her two engraved automatic pistols in a camouflage of diamonds equipped with red dot sights, extended magazines, and compensators. The lasers sights at the bottom were of different colors. The first pistol had a green laser and her second pistol had a blue one. There were dragons inlaid in the platinum grips.

The guns were a gift from Aldara before Avi vanished into the wild to search for more dragons. Naturally, Avi's staff, which she needed to summoner her beasts, was gone from sight, only to materialize with magic if she needed to use it. A small sword was sheathed on her back, blessed with magical Elvish runes carved on the steel, one of the many parting gifts from the Elves after they rescued her from Shadow Company, who was still under contract to find her and kill her.

Her boots were enchanted to muffle her footsteps. She still wore the necklace and rings that Yugi and Yuri gave her as a show of their support for her journey. Those items gave her a boost in her mana so she could summon more than one dragon at a time. Avi had grown more potent with her gift, now having the power to summon up to three.

Arvas, however, was a free roaming monster, breaking his ties with the monster world to protect Avi, for he felt guilty seeing her get tortured during her imprisonment. In doing so, he lost his immortality. But, Arvas is a loyal friend, and his newfound mortality was a small price to pay for someone he held dear to his heart. Avi also had Baby Tiragon, a special breed of dragon called Ethereal Dragons, powerful fairies who once aided Summoners in finding the hidden temples of the dragon goddess during their pilgrimages.

He cuddled with her neck and purred.

Avi patted his head. "My next dragon awaits. Show me the way!"

* * *

 _ **The Dragonic Language**_

One of the oldest languages in Termnnia. Dragons were among the first of the world's creatures to develop a form of communication alongside the Elves during the Age of Dawn. Below is a small selection of words from the tongue of the most powerful creatures in the world of fantasy and the game of Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

 **Summoner** -Drolost

 **Men** -Yon

 **Man** -Yan

 **Dwarf** -Dekrin

 **Duelist** -Dwelyon

 **Dragon** -Drenan

 **Card** -Críto

 **Deck** -Din

 **Elf** -Elnari

 **Sword** -Siift

 **Soon** -Sen

 **Warrior** -Ikren

 **Fire** -Flimar

 **Flames** -Inflímarus

 **Death** -Droth

 **Hello** -Meldoth

 **Greetings** -Geldon

 **Woman-** Neyan

 **Women** -Neyon

 **Wings-** Wyst

 **Tai** l-Croth

 **Girl-** Yíl

 **Boy** -Yel

 **Coming-** Kronnoth

 **Chapter-** Krix

 **Next-** Nel

 **Spellcaster-** Sedethmaal

 **Duel-** Dwelo

 **King** -Yento

 **Spell-** Sedeth

 **Magic-** Sedera

 **Fight-** Rohas

 **Reading-** Enneth

 **Master-** Tolkien

 **Are-** Ost

 **You-** Yeth

 **Are you-** Oseth

 **There-Tren**

 **Little-** Tin

 **Such** -Sot

 **As-** Ey

 **Such as-** Soteya

 **Your-** Yos

 **Self-** Seth

 **Story** -Sroth

 **Yourself** \- Yosseth

 **Do** -To

 **Not** -Net

 **Don't** -To'et

 **I** -Ieth

 **Am** -Ante

 **The** -Tel

 **Of** -Ool

 **To** -Tol

 **My** -Mel

 **Be** -Dix

 **Thank you** -Tranyeth

 **Games** -Grath

 **For** -Felyo

* * *

Meldoth! Tranyeth felyo enneth mel sroth! Nel krix kronnoth sen!


	125. Sora

**Alexandra**

* * *

The world around her didn't make sense. It was nothing but a kaleidoscope of colors with deep bellowing sounds. She felt herself being dragged through the ground by small but very strong hands. As she was coming through, it became apparent that the bellowing sounds were laughing and cheering. They got more and more high-pitched as she began to regain consciousness.

Her vision finally became clear and she saw pebbles, dirt, and leaves on the ground. She heard cicadas hissing in the trees with owls and crickets. But those sounds were drowned out by the triumphant cries of Alexandra's captors. Her neck ached and her head throbbed, but she longed to know the identity of those who had taken her prisoner. Her ears painted a clear picture of who they were, but Alexandra refused to believe it. They just couldn't be who she thought they were.

Using every ounce of strength she had, Alexandra lifted her head. She winced from the pain in her neck, but that pain was subsided by complete shock.

It can't be! She darted her eyes from right to left doubt what her senses revealed to her. She had been taken captive by children! An entire tent city of little children.

Many of them didn't look a day over thirteen. Some were as young as seven and six. They were holding torches to light up the night along with the burning bonfire that was held before Alexandra. Rose was on her knees and her arms were tied behind her back. The children waved daggers, rusty swords, spiked clubs, even baseball bats while angrily shouting at Alexandra. The two Redborne boys who were carrying her tossed her right next to Rose.

A boy wearing a custom-made military uniform and an old cooking pot for a helmet. He stood before her in front of the flames of the bonfire. He looked down at her with a stern look. He was armed with a shortsword painted with fluorescent colors. A Duel Disk was mounted on his right arm.

"Who are you?" Alexandra demanded.

The boy struck her hard on her cheek.

"You didn't get permission to talk!" said the boy.

"How dare you!" Alexandra shouted.

He slapped her again.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Rose.

"Silence!" the boy shouted. He had ragged curly red hair, a round cheery-red nose and freckles on his puffy cheeks. He pointed a thick finger at Alexandra. "You are our prisoner now, Imperials! All rights you had are now forfeit! You girls were clever to have found the secret hideout of the Emboldorian Orphans Brigade, but you won't live to tell anyone of what you found."

"The what?" said Alexandra.

"King Rufio will explain everything and then then he will decide your fate!"

"Who's King Rufio?" Rose asked.

There was a sudden gust of wind from above. Then a mighty roar. Alexandra whimpered, for she thought the Black Tyranno had found her again. But then the children started cheering, pointing up at the night sky. A Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress was flying about. There was a rider on top of it in a saddle of black engraved leather.

"LONG LIVE RUFIO!" The children chanted. "LONG LIVE RUFIO!"

The rider jumped off the back of his dragon mount. He seemed to be flying through the night. Upon close inspection, Alexandra could make out a hoverboard at his feet.

"What's something as advanced as that doing all the way out here?" she wondered.

The children continued to chant for their leader who was showing off incredible tricks with his hoverboard. It was lined with blue neon and the Kaiba Corp logo was emblazoned in glowing letters underneath.

The boy was possibly the oldest one in the camp. He wore a high-collared leather shirt and black trousers with silver and mithril chains.

After he was done showing off, he landed by the bonfire and looked at Alexandra and Rose.

"Are you Imperials?" he asked.

"Who are you?" shouted Alexandra.

"Mind your manners, girl!" said the boy with the pot helmet. "This is Rufio Maxellia. King of the Orphans. The True Master of the Diamond Throne. Lord of Men. High King of Termnnia and all Her kingdoms."

"You've got to be joking?" Alexandra grumbled.

"I'll ask again," said King Rufio. "Are you Imperials?"

"Yes," Rose answered.

King Rufio clicked his tongue. "That's not good for you, ladies."

"Why not?" Alexandra demanded.

Rufio took a weapon from his belt. It seemed like a hilt of platinum with diamonds inlaid into it. Then he activated and a blade that looked as though it was light made into solid steel came out.

"We kill Imperials," he said with a smile.

The children cheered in agreement.

"Who wants to die first?" King Rufio asked, waving his sword around.

"You can't!" said Rose. "Where's Jocelia!? Where's our friend!?"

"She's safe in my tree house," said King Rufio. "Don't worry, we'll take better care of her than you two ever could."

"Let her go!" Rose commanded the boy.

"Wait…that sword!" said Alexandra. "That's a light forged sword. Only one person I knew wielded such a weapon. That sword belongs to Yuri!"

"You are right," said Rufio. "That is why I'm going to claim the Diamond Throne. But how do you know that this is High King Yuri's sword?"

"Because I was his wife. I'm Alexandra von Klaus!"

"Alexandra von Klaus!" Rufio's mouth formed a grin. "WE CAUGHT THE PRINCESS! WE CAUGHT THE IMPERIAL PRINCESS!"

The children yelled out in triumph.

"She's behind the flimflam that got both Yuri and Maximillion Pegasus unjustly killed, my liege!" said the boy with the pot helm.

"Indeed, she is, Ray," said King Rufio. "Jocelia wasn't kidding. Well it looks like she can die second."

"Wait!" cried the sweet voice of Jocelia Pegasus. She scampered towards King Rufio wearing an emerald green lace bodice, a gold silk skirt and long white sleeves. Her two little buns were gone, replaced with two pigtails with blue ribbons.

"Don't kill her!" Jocelia cried, hugging Rose. "She's my friend and I love her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"But, My Lady, she's an Imperial." Rufio protested.

"She was forced to be one. Ever since Antilles and Hector conspired against my father and High King Yuri, poor Rose has had to suffer through many horrible things, including seeing her father get executed before her very eyes. It's not her fault that she was brought up in the Empire."

"But Jocelia-"

"I've already agreed to let you live in Duelist Kingdom with your friends, Rufio!" said Jocelia. "Now do me this favor and spare my friend."

"What?" cried Alexandra.

"Jocelia, what are you talking about?" Rose asked. Jocelia nuzzled her chest while she embraced her. She looked up at Rose to answer her.

"I promised Rufio he can rule with me in Duelist Kingdom. If he helps me get rid of Ser Rommel Dragonheart once and for all. The Red Chair of Duelist Kingdom belonged to my father. I don't want an icky Dragonheart to sit on it."

"But, Jocey…"

"I'm old enough to get betrothed, Rose. And unlike Ser Rommel, I like Rufio."

"You humble me, My Lady," Rufio bowed. "And what do we do with Alexandra?"

Jocelia turned her head to look at her. "Kill her. I don't care."

"JOCEY!" Alexandra cried out.

Jocelia smiled when she saw the shock on Alexandra's face. "In the words of your former husband, Hector Ironclaw, BRING ME HER HEAD!"

"Jocelia, no!" pleaded Rose.

"Jocey!" Alexandra sobbed. "Jocey don't do this! Jocey! Jocey!"

The Redborne boys grabbed Alexandra and dragged her to the center of the camp. She kicked and screamed, begging for Jocelia to reconsider her decision. Ray brought a log and set it down. It was covered with dried blood, meaning Rufio had killed before. Alexandra had heard of reports of missing Imperial soldiers in the area. Now she knew where they were. She noticed some of the kids wore scrapped and looted Imperial gear. Some even had rifles with the sigil of House Dragonheart inlaid in gold on the grips.

The boys set her head down on the stump and commanded her to stretch her neck. The pulled her fair forward to expose her neck.

A boy took a marker from his vest and sneered cruelly, drawing a dotted line on the width of Alexandra's neck.

"Stop squirming!" one of the Redborne orphans commanded.

Rufio swung his sword in circles as he casually walked towards Alexandra. The light forged sword gave a soft angelic hum and let out tiny embers of light with each movement.

"Jocelia, don't do this!" Rose continued to beg. "Stop this. Stop this please!"

"No, this is for my Papa!" Jocelia said with cold certainty in her voice. "And for High King Yuri."

Rufio stopped next to Alexandra and jabbed the blade on the ground. It was so close, the edge of the sword licked Alexandra's cheek and drew blood. The sting was hot as though someone had jabbed a red-hot poker at her flesh.

"Any last words?" Rufio asked.

Alexandra looked up at him. Tears dropping from her eyes. "Long live the Empire!" she growled defiantly.

Rufio laughed. He looked down at her. His pale brown eyes thirsted for the sight of her head rolling on the ground. At that very moment, he decided that he wanted her lovely head mounted on his wall like a deer. He would send the skull to the Emperor when he had his fun with it.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" the children shouted.

Rufio raised his sword. The blade gave another hum like a choir of angels. White embers danced around Rufio like the goddesses themselves wanted him to end Alexandra's existence.

Alexandra shut her eyes and waited for the final blow.

"FOR HIGH KING YURI!" Rufio shouted.

"Hold it!" said Jocelia.

"What's wrong?" Rufio asked. The blade just inches from Alexandra's neck.

"Back in your tree house. Did you say there was a big black dinosaur you were chasing down?"

"Yeah, I did," Rufio said, setting down his sword.

Jocelia narrowed her eyes and grinned. "I know what it is. It's the Black Tyranno. High King Yuri's most treasured card and friend."

"We know that," said Ray. "What's your point?"

"Don't speak to her like that?" Rufio shouted, slamming his fist on Ray's helm, denting it. "Speak, My Lady, any information you can give us, I will appreciate it."

Jocelia walked away from Rose and then went around in circles around Alexandra. "Black Tyranno knows that Alexandra betrayed his master, High King Yuri." said she. "Poor, Black Tyranno is seeking revenge. The reason why Black Tyranno attacked our coach and killed our men is because he was trying to kill her. Maybe she has her uses after all. You want the monster right? Well, you currently have someone the monster wants."

Rufio smiled and the planted a kiss on Jocelia's cheek.

"She's very smart!" Rufio boasted. "Black Tyranno is the key to claiming the throne. He will make a powerful asset to our forces when the time comes for us to challenge the Emperor. It's all coming together. This plan has been foreseen by the Goddesses themselves, just as the platinum knight said it would! It is my destiny to be the High King!"

The children cheered.

Rufio put a foot on Alexandra's back and raised his sword looking like a conquering hero.

"I have King Yuri's sword! And now the very beast that has granted him victory in the past will be mine! And you, Alexandra, are the meal ticket to making this all happen. All right, boys. Eat your fill and rest well. For tomorrow, dinosaur hunting season begins!"

Another powerful cheer from the kids.

Rufio pointed his sword towards Rose. "You, um, Rose, was it?"

"Yes," Rose nodded.

"There's a waterfall over there, just a short walk from our camp. Bathe yourself and treat yourself to some clean clothes. We've looted some nice garments from Imperial merchants. When you are done, head for the food tent and help yourself to some grub."

"Thank you, My Lord," Rose nodded her head.

"As for her," Rufio pointed at Alexandra and kicked her off the log. "Lock her up with the pigs! And find some other attire for her to wear. That gown is for royalty and she's not royalty anymore."

* * *

 **Emperor Antilles**

* * *

The Diamond Throne glistened like a thousand stars in the rays of sunlight that beamed through the stained-glass windows of the Imperial Throne Room. Banners bearing the colors of the Empire and the House of Dragonheart dropped down from the buttresses in the rotunda above. The statues of Termnnia's greatest rulers still stood. Emperor Antilles was a lover of history and had not the heart to tear them down. He was even gracious enough to have a statue of High King Yuri built within the Hall of the Kings in the grand hallway that led to the throne room. The rectangular pool in front of him, one hundred yards in length with fountains spewing water seventeen feet high, was redecorated for Alexandra's tastes with black marble and gold trim.

Though thousands of Buster Bladers and Black Luster Soldiers abandoned Antilles, hundreds of thousands remained loyal to him and his new empire. They lined both sides of a red carpeted path to the Diamond Throne holding up banners that doubled as anti-material rifles with sword blades mounted under the barrel.

Antilles anxiously rubbed the left-most largest diamond on the throne inlaid on the arm of white marble. There were six of them, representing the first kingdoms that were raised in Termnnia after the War of the Giants. He wore his Emperor's Raiment, a set of heavy armor with a black cape and a red sash over his shoulder. The Red Dragon Crown rested comfortably on his brow, full of boils and wrinkles. His right-hand man, Ser Merlon the Monstrous stood below the steps towards the throne, acting as the final wall in case the Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers failed to stop the enemy. That feat in itself was highly unlikely.

At the massive doors stood two Dragonic Knights ( **ATK/2800 DEF/2300 LV 7** ). The Imperial heralds on the balconies above blew on their golden trumpets to announce the coming of someone important. Antilles raised himself, keenly, waiting to see who it was. The Dragonic Knights opened the doors to allow the guest to come in.

Peter Dragonheart waddled into the throne room. Antilles sat back down and let out a heavy breath to vent his disappointment.

Peter held out his hands feigning sincerity. "Please! Don't get up!" He said to the less than enthusiastic court. The spire maidens watched him with amorous looks in their eyes. Hey may have been a small and not very attractive, but he was still the Imperial Treasurer. He had the Emperor's coin and chips at his fingertips. Some would argue that being the Imperial Treasurer was better than being Emperor.

"Back to work!" Antilles commanded when he saw the palace maids dawdling.

"Do as he says, ladies," Peter said whimsically. "You don't want to see my brother when he's cranky. Oh, too late."

"AND PETER! What is it now?" Antilles's voice echoed throughout the vast chamber. "Any word on Alexandra and the girls?"

"None," said Peter. "All we found was the wreckage of the double-decker they rode on. And some paladins who were at her side."

"And what did they say?"

"They didn't say a thing, brother, something tore them to pieces."

"A monster?"

"Perhaps," said Peter. "But what kind I wonder?"

"Do you know something, Peter?"

"Oh, perhaps I do, but, my memory fades me."

Antilles grumbled, reached into a compartment in his cape and tossed Peter a sack of gold coins and Star Chips.

"Ah, now I remember." Peter threw the sack up and down. "There were footprints all over the meadows around the scene of the attack. They looked saurian."

"Meaning?"

"Some sort of dinosaur attacked them."

"That can't be. Dinosaurs never travel this far south. They remain in the swamps of Feldia. And they always have for thousands of years."

"Well, this one seems to have broken his evolutionary protocol, brother. But why, I wonder?"

The Imperial Herald shouted the coming of Antilles's nephew, Ser Darrien the Knight of the Moons. He stormed into the throne room, brushed past Peter and bowed.

"Uncle," Ser Darrien said bowing. "If I may be given a battalion of Black Luster Soldiers to aid me in the search for Cousin Alexandra."

"I forbid it!" shouted Antilles.

"But there is a monster stalking the forests of Milkwalk! Alexandra is out there. We have to find her!"

Antilles slammed his fist on the arm of the throne. "We have no clue what the monster is, Darrien! An entire squad of paladins, whom I was told were the best warriors in Termnnia, were torn to pieces by this beast despite their training and weaponry. I have lost Alexandra at the moment, but I will not lose you, too!"

"And what of Lady Jocelia?" said Peter. "And Rose? We still have to marry her off to the Trading Company to secure an alliance."

"I don't care for Trading Company," said Antilles. "As far as I'm concerned, they are worse than the Big Five, another trouble to my ledger."

Peter stepped forward.

"Well, you can't expect to borrow a sum of money like that and not expect the Big Five to get antsy. It's their gold that got you your fleets. Your army. Your dueling academy built in this city. You got what you want and now you have pay them back…with interest. As for the Trading Company, we need them whether you like it or not, brother."

"You think I don't know that?" said Antilles. "I would had hoped for them not to get them involved. They are nothing but buzzards flying over the field of battle for scraps. But they are a necessary evil. My people are starving thanks to Avi cutting off all the main trade routes between here and the Great White Mountains. And The Covenant are too radical with their views to be trusted. The St. Valerie's Day Massacre last year saw to that."

"I will make them pay for that!" said Darrien. "They still have my sister hostage in her own castle, uncle, what do you plan to do?"

"There is nothing we can do, Darrien," said Antilles. "I want nothing more than to get Telaria back, but my forces are stretched thin. We have secured much ground in Alliance territory. If we pull back, Avi's forces will just take them again and gain more ground against us. Even if I did spare the men to go on such a campaign, there is little chance for success. La Purga has seen to that."

"We must do something, uncle!"

"As of now we are at a standstill. No one wants to charge at anyone right now. We have Ancalagon. They have the Divine Beasts. The Covenant has La Purga, a triumph of science over the Divines. Each weapon is capable of destroying the other."

"A stalemate if I ever saw one," said Peter. "At this rate, this Faction War will go on forever."

"Yes," said Antilles, "because one wrong move from anyone, and it will mean certain death. And the Termnnian Trading Company profits from this, draining our pockets of gold and weakening us further. If we want to win this war we have to be smart. I need you to be smart for the sake of our future, Darrien. As hard as I try, I fear that future no longer rests with me. Or Alexandra for that matter."

"Then who?" Darrien asked.

* * *

Antilles took Darrien to the courtyard on the very top of the spire. Peter followed, but riding atop his war pig, Pork Chop.

Antilles showed them both to a young Eldori who was training with the Black Luster Soldiers. His skin was pale like the limestone on the walls. His hair was blond with blue streaks and spiked with bangs over his face in the shape of lightning bolts. One eye was dark blue and the other was glowing bright green. He defeated the Black Luster Soldiers with ease. He looked like he was seventeen.

There was a heavy clap from the balcony overlooking the training ground.

"Well, done," said Ser Geronnak the Claws of the Dragon. He was a Leogai with a mane of black hair and fur colored dark tan. He had a scar going down his right eye which was stitched tight. His sword-brother, Ser Nerrak, of the Teegrai (Tiger folk) nodded and gave a slow clap. His two fangs were plated with gold. His weapon of choice were three blades on his vambraces in the form of claws.

"His name is Sora," said Antilles. "And I have decided to name him my son."

"What?" said Darrien. "Why?"

Peter chortled at the question. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh tried smuggling him out of the Emboldorian border the year before. Now we know why."

"He was wearing this around his neck." Antilles took a precious item out of the pockets of his tasset.

"It can't be…" Ser Darrien breathed. "Uncle… that's…"

"The Pendant of the Kings," Antilles finished for him. "The boy has some connection with Yuri. We've concluded that he's the hero from the prophesy born of the blood of a warrior, brave and willing."

"How did he get this?" Ser Darrien asked examining the pendant. "I thought it was shattered when Yuri fought against that assassin from the Sisterhood."

"It has been remade, clearly," Peter remarked sharply.

"Sora claims a heavenly knight gave it to him," said Antilles.

Ser Darrien looked at his uncle. "Norman the Conqueror? So, it's true? He lives and walks Termnnia!"

Antilles slowly turned his head to look at his nephew. "Perhaps, but he is of no power anymore, for he walks in the shadows like a hermit, or so Denethon tells me. Something went wrong in the ritual after the Pharaoh and I had our duel. It must have weakened him. And if he would give his relic, The Pendant of the Kings, to Sora, then it seems he has found his heir. And so have I."

"Uncle Peter!" Sora cried out with an excited wave. "Uncle Peter!"

"Ah, my dear nephew!" Peter climbed off his mount and slowly hobbled towards Sora.

"Look how strong I've gotten," Sora boasted. "I can beat the Black Luster Soldiers now."

"You have beaten them in a sparring contest," hissed Ser Nerrak, "but it does not mean you can beat them in combat. You have a long way to go Master Sora."

"Geeze, way to jab a knife in the old ego," said Sora. "Uncle, do you have your cards? Can we play?"

"You want to have a duel? I don't know, Sora, I'm far too busy this afternoon."

"Aw, come on, just one match!" said Sora.

"I can't lad, perhaps after dinner."

"But I want to play now. Please, uncle. I want to show you have good I've gotten."

"What harm can a little game have, Peter?" said Antilles. "Duel the boy."

"Oh, very well," said Peter. "It was a long journey from the forest of Milkwalk. I suppose my monsters should get a stretch in their old muscles."

"But you have Predaplants," said Sora. "Plants don't have muscles."

Peter pointed at him. "A smart lad. You are absolutely right. My mistake. Come, come. Let us play."

Sora snapped his fingers being reminded of Alexandra. "Have you found Cousin Alexandra, uncle?"

"No, Sora, I have not. But rest assured we will do all that we can to find her."

"I sure hope so, she's very nice and very pretty. I've developed a liking to her."

"Have you?" Antilles stormed eagerly to the courtyard.

"She's become something of a sister to me," said Sora.

"Interesting." Antilles rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Go on then, duel. Let's see how good you've gotten, my son."

"You're going to be sorry this time," said Sora. "As Master Yugi always says: It's time to duel!"

"Don't remind me," Antilles grumbled, rubbing the wound where Yami struck him with his sword.

 **Peter-4000 LP**

 **Sora-4000 LP**

"I shall start first, if you don't mind." Peter placed his index and middle finger on the top card of his deck and slid it out.

"Hmm, interesting. For my opening move, nephew, I shall summon forth, Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio! Then use his effect to discard this from my hand to summon Predaplant Darling Cobra. And when she is special summoned via the effect of a fellow Predaplant monster, it allows me to add one Polymerization card from my deck to my hand. And I shall use it to combine my Pedaplants and create…Predaplant Chimerafflesia."

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 **LV 7**

"Hmm," Antilles muttered.

"Great play uncle!" said Sora. "A powerful monster on your first turn."

"That will be all for me," Peter bowed, allowing Sora his turn. "Your play, dear nephew."

"Wait till you see all the cards father bought for me! This duel is going to get rather interesting if I do say so myself. For my opening move, I think I'll play the Spell, Terra Forming. Which allows me to put one Field Spell from my deck to my hand. Then I shuffle. And welcome you to a world forgotten by time. Lost World."

A land that time forgot arose around the duelists. Tropical trees. Mountains formed from the jungle and volcanoes could be seen smoking in the distance across a sea.

"What's happening?" Peter said when he saw his Predaplant lose 500 attack points.

"How can this be?"

"It's the effect of his Lost World card," said Antilles. "All but dinosaur monsters lose 500 of their attack points."

"Ah, well played, nephew," said Peter. "Well played."

"Have I gotten better, uncle?"

"Better?" Peter laughed. "Why, nephew, you can take on Yugi Muto himself."

"Wow, really?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Antilles said, holding out a pacifying hand. "Sora's going to need a lot more training before he can duel with Master Duelists."

"Take your uncle's word of advice," said Peter. "He, too, is a Master Duelist. And despite being armed with one of the most ferocious dragons in the game he still lost regardless."

Sora gave a soft chuckle "Wow, I though Uncle Antilles was the best."

"I'm afraid Yugi has beaten me to that prospect," said Antilles feeling agitated but nevertheless giving off a smile. He had faced many duelists in his lifetime and though he lost to Yugi, he had to admit it was a good match.

"Your Excellency!" cried out the Imperial Courier.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen," Antilles gave a bow and left them.

As he did, Peter summoned his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. He heard Sora crying out in helplessness.

"Yes?" Antilles said to the courier.

"Urgent news from Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter. There have been reports of Slifer the Sky Dragon resting on the Alexander Ridge of the Great White Mountains."

"Interesting," said Antilles. "Many independent contractors are working along that area looking for her. Makes me wonder why Ser Carlyle doesn't lead the campaign itself."

Peter hobbled towards the two men. "Have you not heard, brother. Slifer the Sky Dragon. He could easily blast Ser Carlyle into oblivion with a sneeze."

"She was last seen by Agon Court," said the courier. "She heads for the Antonsson Ridge."

"What?" gasped Antilles.

"The Antonsson Ridge?" Peter said going wide-eyed. "What madness is driving her there?"

"Sire," said the courier. "She plans to climb the Four-Thousand."

Antilles shut his eyes and let out a heavy breath. "And enter the temple of Vannath-Thrindúl."

"The Heart of the World," Peter said with a look of worry. "So, there is a dragon in there?"


	126. Legacy of the Duelist

**Yumeko**

* * *

"Welcome to Eredas, Yumeko," Yami announced once they entered the borders of the city-state. There were wooden houses, shops, inns, farmlands and windmills built along a wide river known as the Silver Fork. This was the last Yumeko would see of the traditional Termnnian ways, for across the river was a giant cliff with oversized drain pipes spewing unused water into the river. And standing high on top of the cliff were scores of tall buildings of glass and steel.

"Is that Domino City?" Yumeko said in wonder.

"No, it's too small," Tristan replied as he rode next to her.

"We're not going in there just yet," said Yami. "Kaiba has not only become the Chancellor of Duelist Academy, but with the Royal House of Dalton extinct, he has become the acting ruler of Eredas as well."

"WHAT!" Joey shouted in shock. "When!"

"Shortly after Avi and her forces kicked The Covenant out of Eredas last year," Duke replied.

"Argh, that Kaiba!"

"He has the power, the technology, and the money to do so," said Jack Atlas. "Yumeko, it's a good thing you have that deck in your pocket. Seto Kaiba is not allowing anyone into the city-state without getting their dueling decks registered."

"Whatever for?" Yumeko asked, finding the new law ridiculous.

"Kaiba's trying to keep Yu-Gi-Oh alive," said Jack. "He doesn't care what Avi, Antilles, and Grand Priest Innocence do in their little war, so long as Eredas and Duelist Academy stay out of it. He even gives them technology as a bribe to keep their forces out of the city."

"If dere's one thing I've learned," said Joey. "Ya can't trust da Church. You saw dat gigantic big-ass ship dey used t'take over during dere invasion last year. Whoze ta say dey won't attack wit it again?"

"Kaiba must have something up his sleeve if he believes he can keep safe from The Covenant," said Yumeko.

"You better believe it," said Yami. "For, now let's get you settled in for the night. I have a lot of work to do to get you into the city, Yumeko."

"I can't just go in?" Yumeko asked.

"Ya can't," said Joey. "Don't'cha remember? Ya need t'get yer duelin' deck registered to be a citizen."

"And that requires a lot of work?" Yumeko raised an eyebrow. "This is so stupid."

"It's Seto Kaiba," said Duke with a shrug of his shoulders. "Everything he does is over-the-top and stupid. But it works. And it keeps those Covenant goons out of our city so our people can play Yu-Gi-Oh in peace."

"Just remain here, young lady!" Yami ordered. "I said I will take care of things. Understand!"

"Damn," said Joey. "You've been together fer a short time and already yer actin' like a dad, Yug."

"He is not my father," said Yumeko. "I'm only going to this stupid academy to make a name for myself and find my mother."

"You sound and act so much like her," Yami said with a smile. "Enroth, watch over my daughter while I'm gone."

"Yes, My Lord," said the Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Twilight.

"Yumeko," Yami said. She didn't answer and Yami rode away leaving Yumeko with his friends and the army of Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers.

"Ya shouldn't be so hard on him, Yumeko," said Joey. "He came a long way trying to find you."

"I know, it sucks that it took him so many years to do so."

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Tristan, grasping the reins of his horse in fury. "There was a lot of shit going on in our lives. Our world has been in danger for years and years. Yugi is a patriot and a warrior. He loves this world you understand that!"

Yumeko scoffed and turned her head to look away because she hated being lectured.

"If it wasn't for your father; you, us, even your mother would be dead now! Is that what you want?"

Yumeko scoffed again.

"I can't believe a selfish brat like you is the offspring of great people like Yugi and Yvonne!" snapped Tristan.

"You know nothing of my mother," said Yumeko.

"I know more about her than you!" Tristan shouted, going red in the face. "I fought alongside her. I was at the war table with her. Yvonne was one of the best sorceresses I've ever seen!"

"You knew…"

"Yeah! I did! And you're going to get nothing more from me!" Tristan kicked his steed and he galloped down the road.

"Well, this could have gone better," said Jack. "You'd better get that attitude of yours checked if you wish to have any hopes of finding your mother, girl. I'm going to head for the nearest the inn. This traditional food is not bad."

He revved his Duel Runner and sped into town.

"When can I get one of those?" Yumeko asked.

"Never if ya keep on wit dis mean streak," said Joey. "We risked a lot to get ya outta dere, Yumeko."

"And I appreciate it," said Yumeko. "But, you try spending two decades without a father."

"Trust me, I would've rather spent two decades without knowin' my father."

Yumeko looked at him.

"You think you got it bad? My father was a drunk. If he didn't get his way, he beat me and my sista, Serenity. Man, she was his favorite punchin' bag. Ya know he sold her off to the House of Flowers when she was only a teenager."

"The House of Flowers? Gracious, no."

"Yeah, the Eyar, Gabriele the Black saved her after five years of slavery. Yug may not have been around to see ya grow, Yumeko, but he still loves ya. Dat's why he put a hold on his quest to Sobek. I know all this stuff about a Pharaoh living inside of dat Millennium Puzzle is outta whack, but it's true. Yugi Muto is not yer dad, the spirit is. He was in control when he and Yvonne…er…you know."

"Hmm," said Yumeko.

Joey then led Yumeko to the inn located right beside the river where the building dominated from their perch on top of the cliff. Inside, Duke gave her a few parcels with new clothing for her to wear inside.

He led her upstairs.

"Well, this is it," said Joey. "Dinner is at eight. We expect to see you there."

He left her alone, closing the door behind.

She examined her room and then tossed her things on the floor. It suddenly dawned on her that she was many leagues from Katina, her place of birth. She wished she could say that she missed her home, but Yumeko realized that except for the forge, there was really nothing to miss in the small village of Dovehollow under the shadow of the baron's castle. Along the way, Yami told her: "I'm not really who you think I am," for she asked him why her mother, Yvonne, left him.

He told her of his ancestry with Ancient Sobek and how he was really the spirit of a great king living inside the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and how the real Yugi was his reincarnation and vessel.

Yumeko responded with: "They told me you were crazy, father, but never did I think you were completely bonkers."

She did not believe him, an ironic thing to do considering magical whatnot always happens in Termnnia. But Yami and Yugi forgave her, for she had lived her life under the rule of a baron who was strict follower of the Church of Yeyu, who were trying to purge magic and its history from the face of the earth.

Yumeko warmed her hands by the hearth and then helped herself to a warm bath before changing into a nightgown that Duke bought her. It was of no surprise that he showed no modesty when buying her clothing, for it didn't even cover her knees.

"Why do I have the feeling I was duped?" she asked, examining herself in the mirror. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," she said.

Mai, Téa, and Serenity came inside.

"Wow, there she is," said Téa. "I haven't seen her in the entire trip."

"Oh, isn't she a dream?" cooed Mai. "She's so beautiful."

"She really is," said Serenity. "Wow, hard to believe she's Yugi's daughter."

"What the!" Mai snickered. "Where did you get that? It's showing off your goodies."

"Curtesy of Duke Devlin," Yumeko groaned, stretching the hem of her gown as she bent her knees doing a mockery of curtsy.

"Good ol' Duke," Téa said with a roll of her blue eyes. "No decorousness towards women even if they're the daughters of his friends. Don't worry, sweetheart, not all guys are like him. Anyways, I'm Téa Gardner. A longtime friend of Yugi's."

"I'm Serenity Wheeler. Ser Joey's sister." Serenity bowed.

"And I'm Mai of the extinct House Valentine," said Mai, introducing herself. "I brought you something a little more decent."

"Oh, thank you," Yumeko said, taking a parcel from Mai. She quickly changed into a proper night gown.

"That's better," Mai said after Yumeko changed. "Now, I'm going to need your measurements, hon."

"For what!" cried Yumeko.

"Well, you're going to Duelist Academy are you not?" said Mai. "You're going to need a uniform."

"Oh, well, I guess," said Yumeko. She stood still as Mai began to measure her with a yellow tape. "Not bad, almost my size," said Mai.

"I don't know if I should say thanks or what?" said Yumeko, feeling creeped out with Mai's crudeness. "So, is it true? You three helped teach High King Yuri?"

"Oh, we did more than that," said Serenity. "His mother was a dear friend of ours. She and her husband were killed by Anubis when Yuri was just a baby. But I'm sure you know, Yuri destroyed him because he was a demi god, thanks to Exodia."

"I know of what Exodia did," said Yumeko. "Does that make Yuri his bastard?"

The three women froze.

"That's…one way of putting it," said Mai.

"I meant no disrespect," said Yumeko. "But yes, Ser Joey told me you three cared for him after his parents were killed. Then you sent him to Earth for his own safety until he was ready to come home. You must have missed him terribly."

"Oh, you have no idea, sweet cakes," said Mai, trying to get the numbers of Yumeko's waist. "Poor Serenity wouldn't stop crying for over a month."

"Oh, come now, Mai," said Serenity. "You were teary eyed, too. We still miss him. I can't believe he was taken from us."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Yumeko, "He must have been like a son to you."

"He was," said Téa. "But he's always with us. Even in death, friends stick together. I can feel Yuri in my heart."

"I hope I become worthy and mean that much to you," said Yumeko. "Not because I'm Yugi Muto's long-lost daughter, but because you see me as a friend."

"We already do, hon," said Mai.

"Thank you," said Yumeko.

"Woah, wait a minute!" said Serenity. "Doesn't Kaiba have a girl at the school too?"

"That's right, Cora," said Mai. "So, the Muto-Kaiba rivalry will continue on with you two lovely ladies."

"Don't count on it," said Téa. "Cora hasn't been seen since Yuri died. And I don't think she's coming back to school anytime soon."

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

The Citrus Islands south of Lorin is a kingdom consisting of hundreds of tropical islands all ruled by the House of Nassau who have ruled for more than three hundred years. Each island was ruled by a member of King Randolph Nassau's family and the various cadet branches of his House. And he had too many. The Citrus Islands were infamous for its people had a lack of decency. You could call the islands the 'Pompeii of Termnnia'

Brothels were found in every square of the city, which now had towering skyscrapers thanks to its allegiance with Eredas and its many dealings with the likes of Kaiba Corp, Schroeder Corp, even Paradius; and the Covenant who made it their very mission to 'cleanse' The Citrus Islands of its depravity.

They have tried for years, to no avail. Even many of their preachers have succumbed to the sins of the people they try to aid.

What made the islands a cause for controversy were the gladiatorial matches that took place on the central island in bright neon lights of the Dome of Antalia (The Goddess of War). Warriors of any race came to the dome to make a name for themselves. Forgive me for being cliché, but many die doing so.

Yes, this is where Cora Kaiba decided to live out the rest of her days. She lived alone in the fifth-floor apartment of the slums which were built on top of a dock in the harbor of the city. Cora made a lot of money with her dueling skills, taking her Blue-Eyes White Dragons out of her deck, for word travels fast. If she was fool enough to use the beasts, people will flock to see her, and to make sure more people see her. Her manager would have to send out promotional posters meaning Kaiba would eventually find her, no doubt taking her precious dragons away.

She even sought for meager accommodations, despite being offered a penthouse suite in Gaia Towers, the tallest building on the Citrus Islands, by her manager. She was careful not to flaunt what she had, of course, keeping her money locked in an enchanted steel safe with her Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

She always awoke at dawn to stare at the buildings and the ocean glimmering in a rich shade of orange from the peering sun. The scene reminded her of her days in Duelist Academy. She loved everything about the school except her for her 'father', Seto Kaiba, who adopted her more than a year ago, because he claimed the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons he fabricated called out to her. At first, she didn't know what it meant, until her dragons started becoming family to her. It was a bond, she thought she would never form with her cards, for Kaiba taught her that cards were power. During an invasion of Domino City, Cora was about to be captured by Covenant soldiers but she summoned her Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon and destroyed them all. It was a gift that kept Cora on edge, for she thought the only Summoner of Dragons was Queen Avi. Before Cora summoned the beast, she had a vision of a woman with silvery white hair and eyes of blue.

Kisara.

Before coming to the island kingdom to settle down, Cora spent hours in the libraries of Lorin searching for information about her. She found nothing save for tall tales and overexaggerated legends about her involvement with the High Priest of a powerful Pharaoh.

"What do you want with me?" Cora mumbled while staring at the city from her balcony.

She was suddenly blinded by bright lights. She cried out in shock and shielded her eyes from the light with her arm. A fierce gale blew all around her and the loud whirr of two helicopters assaulted her ears.

The sound of men sliding down ropes and bursting through her windows was the last thing she heard before being manhandled. They were armed with earthly weapons and dressed like military contractors. Their weapons clicked as they aimed down at her vital points in case she tried pulling anything off.

"Stop resisting!" one of them shouted.

"Let me go!" shouted Cora.

"It's all right now, darlin'," one of them said, undoing a pair of anti-magic cuffs. "Your daddy sent us. However, if you start summonin' those overgrown lizards we've been ordered to put a bullet in your head. You're welcome to come back if you want, but Seto Kaiba just wants the cards."

Cora growled.

"Don't summon any of those things, and you'll be fine. Okay?"

"Don't count on it, jarhead!" shouted Cora.

WHAM!

Her walls were torn down by something powerful. A metallic roar thundered from the smoke and debris. A pair of glowing eyes illuminated from the dusk cloud."

"Oh, titty-fucking…"

The contractor didn't finish his statement, for a Blue-Eyes White Dragon lunged his head into the room and grabbed him with his mouth.

The other contractors darted out of the way. Cora managed to crawl out of the carnage in the confusion, while the Blue-Eyes White Dragon she summoned violently swung his prey from side to side before tossing him away.

"FIRE! FIRE!" shouted the contractors.

Their bullets had no effect on the dragon's armor-like scales. They bounced off and ricocheted everywhere.

The dragon used his claws to swipe two of them away. They fell to the streets below in pieces. Another was devoured, and the other grabbed and taken thousands of feet into the air before he was let go. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon swatted the contractor with his tail, sending him flying into a skyscraper many miles away.

Cora got up. Her ears ringing from the battle. She heard people in the hallways screaming as they darted for the exit. The fire alarm was ringing. The helicopters flew away from the area to get away from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Cora ran to what was left of her bedroom and pulled up a pair of jeans. She grabbed her backpack, opened her safe and took out her deck. Then, she darted back to the sitting room (or what was left of it).

She looked down at the streets and saw armored pickup trucks rolling into the parking lot. More contractors were pouring out.

"Shit!" said Cora.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon dove down to keep them away from Cora.

Cora darted out of her apartment and ran down the halls upstairs to the rooftops.

"Cora! Cora!" shouted Roland, Kaiba's right-hand man. He wore a black Dragon Skin combat vest with the Kaiba Corp logo over his clean suit and tie. He spoke through a black megaphone.

"Just give us the cards, Cora. That's all we want. If you're willing to come back with Seto Kaiba and return to Duelist Academy, you may."

"Never!" Cora shouted and she dashed away. She started hopping from rooftop to rooftop trying to escape from the mercenaries Kaiba hired to capture her and her dragons. At this point, it seemed like all Kaiba cared about was getting the cards back. He didn't care if she got killed. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent trigger happy cowboys in tactical gear after her. He would have asked.

"No!" said Cora.

Kaiba killed many people to get the three original Blue-Eyes in his deck. Though the cards in her deck were just reprints with alternative art (Dark Side of Dimensions), he would have raised the Citrus Islands to the ground just to find them. That was the kind of man Seto Kaiba was. He made people suffer, even something so trivial as a trading card. If Roland thought Cora was going to go back with the likes of that megalomaniac, then he, too, was insane.

The helicopters followed her. Men sat on the doors and started shooting, hunting her like an animal.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the pilot.

Cora's Blue-Eyes shot out a powerful Burst Stream of Destructions and blew the aircraft to bits.

"Goddesses, what power!" cried Roland.

"Come on! After her!" shouted the contractors, getting into their vehicles. Com chatter buzzed on their radios.

More helicopters flew towards the battle. Snipers fired at Cora, but their nervousness combined with the jittery actions of the pilots at the sight of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, wrecked their shots.

Cora jumped onto another roof and vamoosed down the fire escape. The pilots above watched her every move as she descended to the streets and made a run for the busy market. Even the contractors knew not to put civilians at risk so they had to act a little more professional. The Blue-Eyes was not that far behind, flying right above her to discourage the contractors at her tail.

But then two airships flew behind the Blue-Eyes and shot steel nets.

The dragon screeched when the net wrapped around his body, restraining his wings. He tumbled to the ground and crashed into the streets.

"No!" cried Cora.

The contractor's trucks circled around him. They got out and circled the squirming beast.

"We got him now!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Cora could only watch helplessly as the contractors took out weapons that were specially designed to kill dragons.

 _Do something!_ A heavenly voice beckoned her.

"Kisara?" Cora wondered. She looked around and saw nothing. "Where are you? What do you want? How can I help my dragon?"

 _Your dragons beg to be summoned. Use them._

"How? I don't have the strength to summon another."

 _Focus, darling. Channel all your being into the beast. Listen to his call._

Cora took a deep breath. She shut her eyes and squeezed every muscle in her body. She heard a roar and felt something ravenous and angry clawing at her mind.

 _I can hear him, Kisara!_ Cora said in her head.

 _Your energy is his gateway into this world, Cora. Channel everything you have towards him. Keep a clear mind. Focus on him. Hear his roar. Answer his call._

Cora opened her eyes. They were glowing neon blue.

From out of nowhere, a second beast flew down and stomped two contractors flat with his feet.

"SHIT! She summoned another one!"

"But how?" Roland shouted from inside the truck. "That doesn't even look like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

It wasn't. Cora summoned an Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon.

"I did that!" she said in disbelief. She watched the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon rip the net apart with its teeth. They both took off into the sky. While Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon flew towards Cora to protect her, Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired another powerful Burst Stream of Destruction at the contractors below.

Roland ducked for cover. The truck bounded violently and then stopped. When he rose up to look at the carnage there was nothing but a crater on the ground. A charred skeleton stood next to him. The sight made him faint.

Cora continued to flee from the contractors. Azure-Eyes and Blue-Eyes kept a close watch on her. A drone kept watch of all the carnage thousands of feet in the sky. It sent the footage back to Mokuba Kaiba, watching the battle in disbelief from the command center of a Kaiba Corp airship hovering over the sea many miles away.

The overconfidence that Cora had blinded her from the figure who emerged from behind her.

Click!

Cora gasped, feeling something hard and cold to the touch on her neck. Then, she felt as though she had ran a mile and collapsed to her knees. The thing on her neck was draining her Mana and severing the strings to the realm where the dragons lived. The Blue-Eyes and Azure Eyes roared in agony and then disintegrated back to their worlds, for their connection to this world was severed. Cora used all her strength to turn her body and look up. She met with the cold blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Daddy?" Cora moaned, realizing it was him who slapped the anti-magic collar around her neck. "No."

A swarm of contractors surrounded her, pointing their rifles at her chest and head. The tactical laser sights danced over her belly and face.

"Take her to my blimp!" Kaiba ordered. "Make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble."

Seto walking away was the last thing Cora saw before she heard a cruel jeer from one of the mercenaries as a big, black, combat boot loomed over her face and knocked her out.


	127. The Father and the Son

**Antilles**

* * *

The head doctor of The Spire's medical wing shook his head, not having the heart to tell Antilles what the results of the exam were. He fearfully looked at the Emperor, sitting on the medical cot beside a window with a majestic view of the King's Lands and the Great White Mountains outside.

When Antilles saw the look on his doctor's face, he felt fear stinging his already burning chest. The doctor's grim expression told him everything he needed to know.

It was just as he had dreaded.

The physicians from the West Lands were still primitive when it came to medical prowess. That was why he sent for a well-trained doctor from Domino City to travel to Rassay and became the head physician of the Emperor in the Spire of the Kings. He brought with him five truckloads of technology the likes Antilles had never seen before.

Per Antilles request, he also ran medical tests on Axia and Alexandra a week ago to make sure they were healthy enough to make babies. Antilles had made love to Alexandra for years, and yet his seed never grew inside her. He began to grow worried.

As for his own health, he didn't want to hear a thing. He got the idea of what was wrong with him.

"Say nothing!" he commanded the doctor, who turned when he finally mustered the courage to tell Antilles of the results of his exam.

The doctor bowed respectfully. "Yes, Your Excellency."

"And what of Alexandra and Axia? Have you examined them? What news?"

The doctor took heavy breaths and looked at the ground. He trembled, fearing the Emperor's wrath if he spoke any further. Then again, he would suffer an even worse fate with his silence. He took in a heavy gasp of air to build the courage to speak.

"I have my results," said the doctor, with a tremble in his voice. "In light of your current health…"

Antilles wheezed into a napkin, as if on cue.

The doctor waited for him to finish before speaking again. "Ahem, in light of what I have found, I still bear grim news about the girls."

"Go on," Antilles said, calmly.

"They're not fertile, Your Excellency."

Antilles glared at the doctor like a ravenous gargoyle. Slowly, the gold tinge of his cheeks began turning a shade of red to match the Imperial Colors.

The doctor babbled quietly and stood his ground.

"Are you sure?" Antilles finally asked, doing everything in his power to retain his equanimity. "You are quite sure?"

The doctor put his hands to his side and tapped his clipboard on his right thigh.

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency. They don't have the eggs needed to reproduce. In fact, they can't reproduce at all. Not with a system like theirs. I've never seen anything like it. Emperor, it's like they've been purposely designed not to breed."

Antilles grasped the edge of the bed in disbelief. The leather mattress gave a squeak under the tips of his fingers. "That can't be."

He let out a sorrowful sigh, but he smiled. So was the cleverness of the Dragon Goddess. More than likely she still felt ill will towards the race of men for what they had done to her dragons. It began to make sense that the eggs Saafani blessed into the world were female when they hatched. And to make sure no one attempted to deflower the girls for the sake of power, she made them infertile. The gift of Summoning could be passed down to the next generation which was why families like the House of Kaiba had Summoners in their lineage for thousands of years in the Second Age.

"I should have known," Antilles smirked, putting on his cloak. He got off the cot. "Never ever, try to get the best of the Goddesses. Thank you, Dr. Powers, you may go."

"If I may, Emperor, I would like to keep a closer eye on you. Perhaps until you find a next of kin. I can't imagine the chaos that will ensue should your time come."

"I am not worried," Antilles said, walking towards the door. He put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "But if you wish to stay, you can. Thank you."

"Yes, My Emperor," the doctor nodded.

After he left the medical wing, Antilles slowly hobbled to the Hall of Queens where the Black Luster Soldiers said they saw Sora.

"Father!" Axia cried out running for him. Her high heels clopping on the marble floor and her dress flapping with each step.

"Hello, my sweet," Antilles said, keeping a good pace to the mausoleum. He winced with pain with each step he made.

"Father what did he say?"

Antilles ignored her and softly growled. "Don't worry about it."

Axia refused to listen. "You're hurting, father!"

"I said I'm fine," said Antilles.

Axia did not want to agitate Antilles. He seemed to be walking slower than usual today just adding to her apprehension. His attitude towards her was also alarming. Usually, Antilles would spoil her like she was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. But now, it was horribly different. Antilles was looking at Axia like she was a pesky mosquito, swatting her away with each weak step he made.

Axia puffed out her chest, and gathered the courage to finally speak. "Father, you need rest,"

Antilles paused and quickly turned, his cape giving a great _whoosh_. "I am fine!" he bellowed.

The echo coming from his shout paralyzed Axia. Her face was turning red like her glowing eyes.

Antilles stood rooted to the spot glaring at his trembling hatchling. Like an acid gnawing at his heart, guilt started to build its way into the soul of the Emperor. Seeing Axia's lips tremble broke him.

"Don't worry about me," he said, trying to calm down. His chest spasming up and down, trying to hold in another onslaught of coughing. "Go back to the Star Garden and continue practicing with your dragons. Try the Clearwing Synchro Dragon this time. Your bond has formed well with the other two, but this one feels a bit off."

Axia's mouth was open. Heavy puffs of air came out of her glossy lips. Her breath smelled of mint and anger. She was finding it hard to believe her father was treating her like this. Despite all that was going on, all he cared about was her training with the dragons.

"But I am tired," she said.

The calm Antilles had was like the eye of a hurricane. It was brief and faded away into the storm upon hearing Axia's whining. He snarled before answering her. "Then knock yourself out. Stop bothering me, Axia, I must meet with my son."

Axia stopped in her tracks and watched Antilles disappear into the vaults where the queens of Termnnia were buried.

Antilles felt more guilt bubbling up in his weak, congested chest. It pained him more than his aching feet, begging for him to stop his trek down the steps into the darkness. His eyes watered with grief as the memory of his harshness towards her repeated in his brain. The look on her face. Sadness and shock.

He shouldn't have scorned her the way he did, but realizing that his legacy could not continue through her, he felt that Axia was useless now. She was nothing more than a weapon who needed to be perfected. That's all she was now, and it hurt him deeply just thinking it.

It took him an hour to climb down all those stairs into the depths. He began to hear water and saw the lights of the lamps pointing up at large statues of the sixteen most powerful queens in Termnnian history. Sure enough, there was Sora gazing up at them in amazement.

"Sora," Antilles said, the vast halls amplifying his voice that it bounced off the walls in no time.

"Father," said Sora.

He ran to Antilles. His face glowing and eyes wide with glee. They embraced in a hug.

"What are you doing down here?" Antilles asked while rubbing his hand up and down Sora's back.

"I just thought I'd come visit the Hall of Queens while you were at the doctor's today. I've meant to come down here for the longest time, but Ser Nerrak and Ser Geronak have kept me rather busy."

The two of them walked together towards a circle of sixteen statues of women made of mithril. They were crypts on small islands of stone in the man-made lake of the mausoleum.

"Are all the queens of Termnnia buried here, father?" Sora asked.

"That they are, my boy," Antilles said with a gentle wave of his arm. "In those countless vaults lay one hundred thousand years of Termnnian queens since the age of Tiberius the Uniter, the man who took our forefathers out of power."

Sora looked at the statues of the sixteen queens.

"And why do they have their own monuments?" he asked.

"Oh, these women are special queens. They were the few who could control the Divine Beasts and sit on the Diamond Throne. They did so because they proved themselves good rulers. Do you know what makes a good queen, Sora?"

"Why do you ask?" Sora asked, looking up at his father.

"Because one day you will marry. Your wife will be ruling alongside you as the queen of this Empire."

"I thought Alexandra was going to be your queen," said Sora.

Antilles scoffed. "Alexandra is not fit to rule. She may grow into a capable Summoner one day, but she is a very stupid girl. That is not what I want for you, Sora. Your queen can decide the future of your family. She can determine if your dynasty will continue long after you are gone. Or, she can end it out of greed, a lust for a power she was not meant to have, or out of stupidity. So, what makes a good queen, Sora?"

Sora and Antilles stopped. Sora leaned back on an iron rail and put on his thinking cap, rubbing his sharp chin.

"Beauty?" he asked.

Antilles grinned and let out a lot of air with a soft chuckle. "Beauty? Yes, I suppose she could make her favorable for the kingdom. Queen Annabelle Stormwing, the wife of High King Jarred Pendragon II, was a beautiful woman. They called her Annabelle the Buxom, for obvious reasons."

Sora laughed making Antilles's smile grow.

"When Jarred was killed by a Red-Eyes Black Dragon in the Great Dragon Wars, Annabelle took the crown. She bankrupted Termnnia in less than a year with her lavish spending. She used a lot of the gold in the Royal Mountain Vaults to fund a campaign to conquer Gardenrealm for her twenty-first birthday as a gift to herself. She partied with princesses and paid knights to join her in large orgies in her chambers every night while her people starved. They could take it no more and ambushed her while she went on a shopping spree in the market. They managed to kill her guard of Black Luster Soldiers before cornering her outside her favorite jewelry store. They lynched her, stripped her naked, and dragged her through the streets of the city before roasting her over a spit and eating her."

"Eesh!" Sora said, shoulders shuddering.

"So you see, Sora, beauty does not make a good queen."

Sora paused and thought again. "A great warrior!"

Antilles nodded.

"That's a good answer. The queens in this circle were great warriors, too. But that was not the only quality they had. Queen Maria Covenstone was a great and powerful warrior woman and a skilled duelist. While her husband, High King Gregor the Rock, was in a coma, she fought back armies of Orcs during their siege of Domino City in the Ten Days War. After the conflict, she grew power hungry and started conquering the other realms in her paranoia of rebellion. She threatened to destroy anyone with the God Cards if they challenged her. Even her husband. She killed High King Gregor and crowned herself queen shortly after. But just days before her coronation, Obelisk the Tormentor killed her in her sleep, for she started to become a tyrant. So, we have ourselves a tyrant and a beautiful fool."

Sora grimaced when he heard that. She didn't know what to say. What could the sixteen queens have used to make them so successful?

Antilles coughed into his fist. Sora looked at him apprehensively. Before he could say a word, Antilles held out a hand to stay his words.

Sora shook his head, bangs swaying from side to side. "I don't know, what does make a good queen, father?"

"A queen must be successful in many aspects," said Antilles. "Annabelle and Maria were not good queens. A good queen must be smart, one step ahead of her adversaries; know the people and serve the people. Thus, come these women. The Magnificent Sixteen, the most powerful queens in Termnnia's history. They represent everything in a good queen."

Sora made a delightful grin and nodded his head. "Yes, father, they really do." He ran to a group of three in front of a waterfall. "I very much enjoy these three here!" he called over the thundering waters.

Antilles tapped his cane on the ground and slowly walked to Sora and his three favorite queens. "Do you now?" he asked. "And do you know who they are?"

Antilles rested his elbows on the iron rail over the water. He let out a loud cough. He felt his chest congesting but had the fortitude to hold back the infernal coughing that wanted to come out.

"Yes," said Sora. "This one, in the short dress and the carrying the large hammer. She is High Queen Helena Atlas, the first to wield the Red Dragon Archfiend. She's the ancestor to Ser Jack Atlas. She bloated Termnnia's economy during her rule, feeding thousands."

"Correct," said Antilles. "And this one?"

"High Queen Kayla Valentine!" Sora said looking at the statue of the queen. "Kayla the Short is what they called her."

Antilles laughed, but he did so softly to contain the coughing. He felt like someone was grasping his lungs with a vice. "Yes, and those who did call her that found themselves in an early grave. Kayla was small, but not to be trifled with. She rode into battle atop of dragon named Timaeus during the Orichalcos Crisis. And the third? Can you name her?"

"Sadly, I can't," said Sora. "Her tomb is written in Old Norman. I can't read it. I enjoy her because of that sword."

He pointed to the magnificent weapon placed on a red pillow inside of a glass display case.

Antilles saw the hieroglyphics on the tomb and gave an understanding nod to Sora. "Her name is Evangelia Pendragon. She was the last living descendant of Tiberius Pendragon. They called this queen, The Lady of the Stars. Do you know why?"

Sora shook his head no.

"The night she was born, a shower of falling stars lit the sky. One of them fell in the grounds where you train. That is why we call it the Star Garden. High King Jaume had the metal of the fallen star crafted into a sword and a tiara for his baby daughter. That sword in there is that weapon."

"Ah," Sora said with a curious nod. "Made from the steel of a falling star."

"Yes," said Antilles, "as they cut the meteor down, they discovered a dragon egg inside which later hatched into a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. With the beast, Evangelia took back her father's kingdom after surviving a plot which killed her family, including the last sons of House Pendragon. However, many in the kingdoms didn't want her to be queen. Why? Because they thought she was a weak little girl. Her position was challenged by two princesses. Erika Kaiba of the House of Blue-Eyes and Monique Walston of the House of Red-Eyes."

Sora's eyes widened. The Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon battling for their ladies and their right to the Diamond Throne sounded like an incredible story.

Antilles continued. "This civil war would be known as the Ballad of the Dragon Queens. It would be the last war fought with True Dragons before their extinction in the rise of the Inquisition. Despite the ferocity of her foes, Evangelia retained her title as High Queen. Then, a group of fools formed a rebellion against her. With the aid of her Galaxy-Eyes, Lady Evangelia toppled it within a week. From then on, no one challenged her. And she ruled Termnnia for a hundred years until her death in the year 3434 the last year of the Second Age."

Sora held up a fist with pride. "This is why I enjoy talking with you, father, you know everything there is to know about Termnnia."

Antilles stopped for a moment, feeling his lungs tighten. He tried to fight it back, but surrendered and coughed into a scarlet handkerchief. The coughs turned into heavy wheezing. Antilles looked at the spot where he coughed on the handkerchief and saw blood.

"Father!" cried Sora. "Guard! Guard!"

"It's all right," Antilles said, holding up his hand. "It's just my time."

Sora was confused. He stood still like the mithril statues of the queens in Termnnia standing proudly in their circle. Sora swallowed with despair. "What do you mean your time?"

Antilles swallowed, too, and forced a weak smile for the sake of his son.

"What do you mean father?" Sora asked again.

"I am sick," said Antilles.

"Won't you get better?"

Antilles chuckled at the boy's innocence. "No, my son. I am dying."

Sora's mouth quivered like the end of a rattlesnake. Small, pitiful grunts escaped his lips. Tears fell from his eyes. The ones from his glowing green eye looking like small beads of green light.

"Father," he sobbed and ran to Antilles, sobbing into his leather jerkin. Antilles tried to fight back the sorrow. A few tears escaped his cold gray eyes and he gave a smile. Despite having known each other for a short year, the two of them felt like they have known each other all their lives. Antilles hated to admit it, but his love for the boy far and away exceeded any feelings he had for Alexandra and Axia.

"There, there, my son," Antilles said, patting the back of his spiky hair. "It is part of life."

Sora sniffled, wiping tears and snot with the sleeve of his white Imperial robe.

"It's all right," Antilles assured him. "We are born. We live. And we die."

"I hate it, father. Why can't we just live forever?"

Antilles let out a loud laugh. It quickly turned into another cough. When he finished, he looked back at his son with another forced grin.

"Termnnia has been around for hundreds of thousands of years, my son. Can you imagine how crowded our world would be if everyone lived together? Not to mention all the bad people that have lived throughout our history. Where would we be if they were to remain immortal?"

"Can't the bad people go and the good remain?"

Antilles felt sympathy for Sora when he heard the question. For a boy with the body of a seventeen-year-old, Sora had the mind of a small boy. It made sense, due to him being born a year ago.

"It doesn't work like that, Sora," Antilles said, ruffling his son's hair. Sora still hiccuped. "My time is coming to an end. And you, well, you have thousands of years left in this world."

"What's a thousand years if the one you love isn't there to share them?" Sora cried. "If Yugi Muto hadn't interfered with your ritual, you'd be healthy and strong."

"If he hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Huh?"

While Antilles felt pity for the child, aggravation started to kick in as well. He looked so pathetic and it angered him.

"Stop that, Sora!" he commanded, shaking Sora's shoulders. "You have to be strong now. When I'm gone it's going to be up to you to rule our Empire?"

Sora took no heed to his words. "But what about the son you said Alexandra was going to make?"

Antilles shook his head. Sora paused.

"What about Axia? Uncle Peter said you were sleeping with her too? Why?"

"Peter likes to talk," said Antilles. "I would take everything he says with a grain of salt. Yes, I did promise you a brother, but it pains me to say that you won't be getting one anytime soon. Alexandra is…a complicated girl to say the least. Her sister is no different. That is why I am going to name you Emperor when I'm gone."

Sora took a few steps back. Only a squeak escaped his lips. "No, I can't" he sobbed. "Besides, you said you found me. I am not a Dragonheart by blood, father!"

"I can name you a Dragonheart if you bend the knee and accept your destiny, Sora." He reached into his pocket to show him the Pendant of the Kings. "This was around your neck when we found you. It belonged to Norman the Conqueror, who passed it down to Yuri. And now, it goes to you."

He put the pendant around Sora's neck.

"Father…" Sora did not finish his statement and bowed.

Antilles drew his sword and tapped it on both of Sora's shoulders.

"By the power invested in me, as Emperor of Termnnia. I name you, Sora of the House Dragonheart. Heir to the Dynasty of Dragonrock. Heir to the Diamond Throne. Master of Ancalagon the Black Mountain and Emperor of Termnnia. May your days be blessed. I will rest easy knowing my family name will continue through you, Sora."

"Father!" Sora said, embracing Antilles around his waist. Tears of joy mixed with the bitter taste of sorrow ran down his cheeks. "I won't let you down, father, I promise!"

* * *

 **Sora**

* * *

The days passed and grew darker for Sora as Antilles got weaker and weaker. He collapsed on the throne one morning and was taken to bed. Sora and Axia were barred from seeing him until night fell. Dr. Powers came into Sora's bedroom and put a comforting hand on his shoulder while shaking his head.

"He wants to see you," said the doctor. "If you would like me to remain in the Spire as your permanent physician, I can."

"Thank you, sir," Sora said sadly. "Thank you for everything."

Dr. Powers formed a warm smile for Sora's sake and patted his back sending him off. Sora made the long trek from his room to the royal chambers on the top of the Spire. Rain splattered the windows and the clouds blanketed the world below in a veil of black. Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers formed two lines along the hall towards Antilles's chamber. Their armor was blacker than usual and draped in mournful black cloaks trimmed with gold thread.

Ser Merlon the Monstrous was at the door, looking down at Sora. He nodded twice before opening the doors for him.

"My Lord," he said.

Sora gulped and stepped inside. It was dark in there with only a few candles on drawers, cabinets, and tables to provide light. Sora could smell nightshade and medicine making the air heavy and sorrowful. He went up a spiral staircase to the floor where Antilles was laying. Candles were set on each step. He finally made it to the top of the stairs and saw Antilles's bed. There he lay in a black silk bathrobe. His face was gaunt as if he was already decaying. The Red Dragon Crown glimmered faintly over his brow mattered with weak, black veins.

Peter stood by the side of the bed, hands locked in prayer for his brother. Ser Darrien was wearing black robes with a black cloak draped over his shoulders. Ser Nerrak and Ser Geronak were standing behind Axia, sitting on a red stool by Antilles's other side. Her head was down in her arms. Her shoulders quivering as she sobbed. Antilles mustered all his strength to raise his arm so as to pet her hair.

Sora stood at the top of the stairs, not finding the courage to see Antilles in such a state. Peter slowly turned his head to look at the boy.

"Come," he said gently. It's all right."

It took every ounce of courage for Sora to move his foot forward. Then the other. Slowly, but surely, Sora walked to the edge of the bed to see Antilles and say goodbye.

"Sora," Antilles wheezed. "My son."

He weakly raised his arm to touch his face, but he couldn't. Sora placed both his hands on Antilles hand and set it down gently. This skin on his bony fingers was like leather and as cold as stone.

"My son," Antilles said. "Will you accept your destiny and take the Diamond Throne? Rule over the people. Take care of them, for you are their sovereign and they are your children. Annihilate their enemies and lead our House towards prosperity."

The boy nodded repeatedly. "I will crush Queen Avi and The Covenant, father!" Sora said with a strong and sure voice. Large tear drops fell from his eyes. "And I will make Yugi Muto pay for what he's done to you."

Peter gave a heavy sigh when he heard that and waddled away.

"Reclaim the God Cards," said Antilles. "Find the other Ancient Beasts. And you will be a force like no other. Zorc himself would not dare cross with you. Become who you were born to be, Sora. Become Termnnia's champion like Norman the Conqueror and Tiberius the Uniter after him. Do this, for me. And for House Dragonheart."

"I will father," said Sora.

Axia sobbed even louder. Ser Nerrak patted her back gently. Ser Darrien could take it no longer and walked towards the window to stare at the heavy black blanket of clouds outside the window. The raindrops on the glass reflected the dim light of the candles giving them the appearance of stars in the night sky.

Sora felt Antilles's grip loosen.

"Father?" Sora sobbed.

"My Emperor!" said Ser Geronak.

"Rule well," Antilles said.

He shut his eyes and was gone.

"Father?" Axia sobbed.

"Father! Please!" Sora wailed and buried his face in Antilles's neck.

Peter slowly walked to the bed to see his brother. Antilles opened his eyes and let out a gasp of air.

"Father?" Sora said, hoping by some miracle that Antilles was coming back.

Antilles breathed and breathed. "No…no!" he moaned as if fighting the goddesses themselves to stay in this word.

"Father!" sobbed Axia, shaking her head. "Don't do this. Just rest."

Peter stood on his stool and patted his brother's hand. "Brother. Don't fight it. You have to go now. I will take care of the children."

Antilles gasped for air in agony. He breathed like a winded dragon. Speaking of which, Bruton, Alexandra's Des Volstgalph was outside watching through the windows from a perch of stone statues. He started at Antilles and whimpered mournfully. Rain fell from his armored body in powerful torrents. Bruton tapped the glass with his nose in hopes Antilles would notice him.

Finally, Antilles let out one last breath and succumbed to the villain that was cancer.

This time, he was gone for good. Never to wake again.

"NO!" wailed Sora. "NO!"

Bruton hung his head sorrowfully outside. Lightning flashed and he gave a mighty, mournful roar that everyone in Rassay could hear.

The rain subsided and dawn slowly peered over the black silhouettes of the Great White Mountains. Bells all over the city began to toll and the people crowded in the streets holding candles and flowers. Bruton flew over the city crying out in sorrow. Word spread all over Termnnia of Antilles's passing. The soldiers on the front lines, demanded a ceasefire so they could mourn their fallen Emperor. Alliance soldiers quickly gave this news to King Jon and his friends in the Red Palace in White Harbor.

Being the generous man that he was, Jon commanded all his soldiers to stop fighting for the next two days.

But in that time, a coronation was happening in the Spire of the Kings. The bells continued to ring as Sora proudly marched down the red carpeted path towards the Diamond Throne. Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers held their lances high to form a tunnel above him. The Pendant of the Kings glimmered around his neck.

He carried a scepter of gold on one hand and his dueling deck in the other. A red robe trimmed in white was draped over his white-gold armor. Axia and Peter watched from the bottom of the steps towards the Diamond Throne.

Peter was holding onto a red velvet pillow where the Red Dragon Crown rested. Ser Merlon the Monstrous, now Sora's Knight-Champion, picked it up and held it high for all to see. Then he rested it on Sora's head.

A heral stamped his staff on the ground three times for all to hear his announcement.

"All hail Emperor Sora Antilles Dragonheart the First. Master of Ancalagon the Black Mountain. Champion of Norman the Conqueror, Emperor of Termnnia and Ruler of the World!"

"All hail the Emperor!" shouted the nobles and knights in the throne room. They chanted this a hundred times while Sora went up the steps to the Diamond Throne and sat down. He turned his head to the East and saw Ancalagon the Black Mountain standing still in the distance, snarling. He seemed to approve of Sora more than he did Hector or even Antilles. Even from here in the throne room, it looked like Ancalagon was smiling.

Sora held out his hand to pacify the crowd so they could stop with their infernal chanting.

Peter bowed and said: "Congratulations, Sora. What is your first order as Emperor of Termnnia?"

Sora looked at the crowd. His eyes began to twinkle with rage and his pale cheeks were turning bright pink.

"My first order," he said coldly. "Bring me the head of Yugi Muto!"


	128. The Ghost of Yuri

**Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

He picked up a torch that hung on one of the walls and proceeded up to the tallest tower in the Red Palace. The moon was full, but the narrow stained-glass windows seemed to block the light making it quite dark in the spiral staircase that swirled up the tower to a room bolted with twenty locks. Ser Gerhalos took a key from a pocket in his robes and placed it into a crazy lock that caused the bolts to loosen in a clever manner.

Ser Gerhalos was carrying a package under his arm. He did his best not to squish it, for the content inside was very delicate. He knocked, actually banged his fist on the door.

"Enter," a woman said from behind the door. "Although I don't know why you unlock the door before knocking."

"Wise ass!" Ser Gerhalos growled as he opened the door and entered the chamber/prison of Dalaris Dragonheart, the Dragon Slayer and Avi's prisoner of war.

She sat by the window playing Duel Monsters with herself while clad in a pink nightie.

"Ser Gerhalos," she said, destroying her pretend opponent's Blackland Fire Dragon with her Neo the Magic Swordsman. "Is it dinner already?"

"It is," said the beast knight. "Lady Phoenix made you a little…treat. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"She shouldn't have," Daralis grinned.

"I am sorry about your father," said Ser Gerhalos. He put the package on a dinner table. He opened it to reveal a chocolate cake with blue icing.

Dalaris slid her finger across the chocolate surface and sucked on it. "I'm not." She declared proudly.

Ser Gerhalos was displeased with her comment. "Good night." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Won't you join me?" Dalaris asked.

"No."

"It's not going to be a happy birthday all alone," Dalaris said, cutting the cake.

"I don't care," said Ser Gerhalos. "It's not my job to make you happy. You're our prisoner, you should do well to remember that."

"Yes, I am your prisoner, Ser Gerhalos, but I am a lady in distress. And you are a knight. You're not going to let a girl celebrate her birthday alone, are you? That's not very chivalrous. It goes against your code of ethics."

"Fine!" said Ser Gerhalos. "I will have once slice before I go."

Dalaris leaned over the counter, elbows resting on the surface and hands holding up her chin. She smiled and stared lovingly into the eyes of the beast. "And a glass of milk?" she swooned.

"What trickery is this?"

"No trickery, Ser. You're my hero. I've heard a lot of great stories about you at the dining hall of Dragonrock since I was a little girl. The knights wish they could be you. A handsome man. Strong and brave. The skills to be unkillable in the battlefield and a father figure to the Summoner of Dragons. What maiden would not wish to relish this moment?"

"You have heard about my tales?" Ser Gerhalos asked, going to the kitchen to get the milk to wash down the cake.

"I-I have," said Dalaris bashfully.

She watched Ser Gerhalos pour the milk into two glasses.

"I always looked forward to hearing your latest adventure at the table. I had a stuffed lion in my bedroom and I dressed him in foil for his armor and I tore a piece of my dress off to make your cape. I would make a fort out of pillows and pretend to be trapped by a horrible dragon. I was doomed to be its prisoner forever. And then you'd come to save the day. It was always a fantasy of mine to be rescued by a knight. Slay the beast and rescue the damsel. Cliché, yes, but it kept me sane."

"You were losing your mind?" Ser Gerhalos asked, he ate a clump of cake.

"Having Antilles Dragonheart as a father can do that," said Dalaris. She smirked. "That man. He always hated me."

"Hated you? I figured Antilles a stern man, but never cruel enough to despise his children."

"You know nothing of him, Ser Gerhalos," said Dalaris. "If he truly loved his daughter, then why has he not come to treat with Lord Jon for the life of his daughter?"

Ser Gerhalos scratched his throat. She made a valid point. Dalaris had been their prisoner for a year, yet Antilles continued to launch campaigns in the northern theater of the battlefield far and away from White Harbor.

Dalaris took a gulp of milk. "Did you know I didn't think Antilles was capable of love until Alexandra was born?"

"I've seen him once in court when I participated in the Battle of Bell Hills. He couldn't keep his hands off her."

"Oh, Ser Gerhalos, Antilles had such a fondness for her. She was the one he favored. Everyone did. ' _O' beautiful Alexandra, you look like a dream!' 'O' people of Dragonrock make way for Princess Alexandra!' 'Dalaris, why can't you be like your cousin Alexandra?'_ Every time her birthday would come, the people of my father's kingdom treated it like a holiday. She had mountains of presents. Cakes and pastries. Flowers. Knights from every fiefdom in the country paraded into the city atop powerful steeds to do battle for her favor. But my birthday. It was always forgotten. I got a kiss from father and a cupcake but I never got parades. No flowers. No presents. No knights."

"You got a kiss from your father. It's still something."

"They were always empty kisses. He cast me away and went with Alexandra when she and he family arrived from Serania. He left me alone. He didn't want anything to do with me."

Her shoulders quivered and she hiccuped. The moonlight from the window by their table made her tears glisten. "I waited for many years for my knight to come and take me out of my prison. He never came."

She sniffed.

"Poor you," Ser Gerhalos said sarcastically. He rolled his black/gold eyes. He was still chewing cake. "Why did your father despise you? Surely your mother…"

"I killed my mother!" Dalaris cried out.

Ser Gerhalos coughed, almost choking on his cake.

His expression made Dalaris laugh. "She died bringing me into this world. It wasn't my fault. Heh, Antilles always made sure to make me believe it was. I was through being a lady. From then on, I would slay my own monsters. one of them, would be the Des Volstgalph of my uncle. The day I slew the dragon...I thought of you."

Ser Gerhalos gave a growl of irritation. He cut the cake into a clean slice and gave it to Dalaris.

"Why did you do it?" Ser Gerhalos asked. "Why did you kill a dragon, Dalaris?"

Dalaris drank her milk. She wiped a stream of it from her chin and grinned. "You make it sound like I loved doing it. Well, I didn't. That dragon I killed…was mine. All members of House Dragonheart are given a Des Volstgalph egg from the vaults under the castle. The dragon, when it hatched, was so fond of me. I cared for it. Nurtured it. Gave it care like it was a baby of my own. I named him Danteleron, after my mother's dragon, just to make father happy."

Ser Gerhalos saw her cringe. Her body movement was enough for him to understand it did not even chip the stone heart of Antilles.

"It was all for naught," said Dalaris. "In fact, I think I pissed him off even more. Weeks later, my father took my dragon from me and gave it to his brother, my uncle; Rayleonard Dragonheart, so they could fly together and destroy Master Yu-Gi-Oh and his army. The evil they fed my poor beast made him grow to monstrous size like my father's dragon Mortis the Black Storm. Danteleron was forced to become my family's newest weapon. He grew to such a size that it was bigger than even Mortis. They armored him up and readied him for battle. I was tasked to being my Lord Uncle's lieutenant. As they covered my dragon in armor, I heard Rayleonard say…"

She paused. Her pretty face crinkling with agony at the painful memory.

Ser Gerhalos leaned forward. "What? What did he say?"

" _Once we defeat those bunglers, Rassay will be ours permanently! This Duchy will be of no use to me. He was referring to the land he ruled. The Duchy of Fellflame. He looked Danteleron in the eyes and said: You will fly to my city and burn it. You will kill everyone there. Turn them all into ash. Leave none of them alive. We will show the world what happens when they cross us. We will burn traitors with fire like the heathen kings of the Dawn Age. Kill them all. Annihilate them. Execute them. Murder them. Destroy._ " She whispered. " _Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. And then he turned to me_."

Ser Gerhalos shivered with fright. He could almost see the madness in Rayleonard's eyes.

"' _When we destroy the armies of the enemy rebellion, I command you to kill your father and grandfather. Bring me their heads and the Red Dragon Crown. I will make a chalice out of my brother's skull. I will drink from it. And you, Dalaris, will be my queen'_."

She rested her head on her hand and continued.

"' _Do this for me. Make them pay for all they've done to you. I am here to save you, Dalaris. Isn't that what you've wanted_?' I was so confused. I was only a girl of thirteen years, what would I know, right?"

"Dalaris," Ser Gerhalos said.

"' _Bring me their heads. Bring me the crown. Bring me Alexandra. I will ruin her._ ' He said that as he licked his lips."

Ser Gerhalos gave a growl. "And that's when you killed him."

Dalaris nodded. "I stuck him like the pig that he was. I did my best to save my dragon from the darkness my father and uncle embedded in his heart. But it was too late. Danteleron was too far-gone to be saved. So I had to do what I had to do. He was chained to the cave, making the battle easier, for lack of a better word. I didn't think twice about killing my uncle. But, Danteleron. He was…"

She sobbed.

"He was my son. My baby. The only option I had was to save my people and put him out of his misery. What was I supposed to do? Let him go free and murder thousands and thousands of people? Heed the words of my uncle and kill my own father?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" said Ser Gerhalos.

"I did," said Dalaris. "I told my father what Rayleonard wanted to do, but he only got angrier with me. He disavowed me from the family name and had me tortured for weeks. He let Alexandra have a go with the whip just to make him feel better."

"No!"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. How can anyone be so cruel? This girl must be making this up. Well if you are, curse you! I don't care."

"Then why didn't you say this to anyone else?"

"Because Antilles already sewn the seeds of deception in the minds of all the people. His lies blossomed in their tiny heads. He has such a way with words, my father. I mean, who are you going to believe? The honorable Antilles Dragonheart? Or the traitorous murderer, Dalaris of the extinct House of Deepclaw? He turned my whole kingdom against me, after the sacrifice that I made to save them all. He hated me even more for saving him. And to prove that he was through with me…he sold me to King Forrest."

"Dalaris I'm sorry."

She smirked. "I guess it wasn't so bad. Forrest was in the middle of a war with House Valentine. He conquered an entire nation just to impress Mai Valentine. When she declined his offer for marriage, he invaded her country. While he was there, his son, Stefan, kept me company."

"You loved the boy, eh?"

Dalaris smiled and wiped her tears.

"Yes. Nobody ever made love to me like Prince Stefan Ungard. Of course, we pleasured ourselves under the sheets for so long, that I became pregnant with Prince Malcolm. Forrest would have had Stefan's head if he found out, so we fooled Forrest into thinking the child was his. It was not a perfect life under the roof of Forrest's house, but it was an improvement from Antilles. He never loved me. Why do you think I've been stuck here in this tower for an entire year without so much as an envoy from Antilles? What does it matter, eh?"

She tossed her plate and silverware off the table. The cake splattered and the plate broke into tiny pieces.

"He's up there in his ivory tower in Rassay with Alexandra as his Queen. He has what he wants. The crown. My cousin. And me out of his life. It's not fair, Ser Gerhalos. It's just not fair. All my life, I was put through hell for doing the right thing. I thought that if I became a monster like my father, that he would love me. That is why I betrayed Yuri and the princes. That is why I led my troops to attack Avi when she was captured in the caves. Grandpa Muto. Maximillion Pegasus. High King Yuri. So much death because of me. I could have stopped Antilles from fulfilling his deeds. But I did nothing. Now Termnnia is divided and broken."

"Dalaris there is no way you could have possibly known."

"I knew the consequences, Ser Gerhalos. I am a fool, but at least I'm an honest one."

She yawned.

"The hour is of late," said Ser Gerhalos. "You must rest."

"Tuck me in?"

Ser Gerhalos growled but he did what was asked of him. He patted her head after she crawled into bed and then walked out.

"I love you." She called out from the dark.

"ACK!" Ser Gerhalos cried out and froze. His tail stiffened like a stick from the shock.

"Promise this won't be the last time you visit me, Ser Knight."

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow night. But once Lady Avi returns expect me no more."

"I'm fine with that. If that's the case, I don't want her to come back. You intrigue me, Ser Gerhalos. Good night."

* * *

 **Ryon**

* * *

Down, down he went through a vast empty hall of stone. The air caused him to shiver and formed gooseprickles on his skin. The air coming out of his mouth hovered in front of him in a gray mist.

 _Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon!_ Called the haunting soul of his departed Felicity. _Ryon! O' Ryon! Why have you let me down? Did you not love me? Ryon! Ryon!_

"STOP!" Ryon shouted into the nothingness where the voice seemed to be calling from. "STOP!"

 _Did it taste good, Ryon? Did my heart taste good when they forced you to eat it? That sweet flavor which graced your tongue was my love for you. All the happiness that I had. The bitter taste that followed at the end was my sorrow. The sorrow I felt when you betrayed your friends. The anguish in my soul when you let the soldiers do those horrible things to me. You let them rape me, Ryon. They fulfilled their most erotic desires with my body, and you did nothing.  
_

"STOP IT!" Ryon shouted. "STOP IT PLEASE!"

He took his sword and swung it through the air in hopes that he would cut down the sorcery that was causing him so much misery.

 _Whoosh! Whoosh!_ His blade sang.

"WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!" he sobbed.

 _Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Why did you do it? Why have you forsaken me?_

 _Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon!_

Ryon covered his ears and wailed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _Ryon!_ Another voice called out to him. Except this time it was masculine.

The ex-prince looked around for the voice. The endless halls moaned. From a dark crevice, a green glow pierced through the shadows. "Was this why you betrayed us, Ryon?"

Ryon babbled when he recognized the voice.

"Yuri?"

A golden glow illuminated his forehead. The Eye of Wdjat. The magical symbol of the Pharaohs of Sobek. He walked out of the crevice gowned in a shadowy outfit. "You will take me to the Ancient Ones. Only there will you pay for your sins."

Ryon sobbed. "No, no!"

"You no choice, Ryon, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Yuri let out a horrifying scream as he turned into a specter and flew towards Ryon.

Ryon shielded himself with his arms and screamed.

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

A smile creased across Jon's face when he stood still, listening to the soothing waters of the fountain and the birds of the Red Palace's garden pond. Jon had been so stressed as of late that he felt his chest aching each day with worry. So, Phoenix suggested that the war room be moved to the gardens to clear his mind when planning his fights against the new Emperor of Termnnia. The scenery cleared his mind. A forest of tropical trees shaded him from the heat of the day. Winding artificial rivers crisscrossed into beautiful pools and small waterfalls that flowed down the walls of the Red Palace.

A group of peacocks in the gardens cried out their majestic calls while elegantly prancing through the vegetation. The iron lampposts that once lit the night were now dimming down. Hanasaki was fast asleep under one of the benches by an aquatic garden. Ribbon slept on top, draped in a pink blanket patterned with little yellowish-white stars that glowed in the dark. A pile of spell books was placed at the end of the bench and Hanasaki was barricaded by countless scrolls.

The morning was peaceful but, in the midst of the serenity around him, Jon felt foolish for believing that Sora Dragonheart wanted a few days to mourn Antilles. Just yesterday, Sora surprised Jon's men in a night raid that killed half the garrison at Aden Field. Now, he had no choice but to hire mercenaries scattered all over Termnnia looking for work in the chaos.

Many sellswords and hired guns began to call the war The Gold Rush, as the ongoing conflict ate away at the numbers in each faction's army. Veteran warriors even left the military to create their own mercenary groups and cash in on the Faction War.

Ryon heavily advised Jon not to give those men contracts in their army. Though Antilles was gone, the bounty on Avi's head was still active, for that matter so was the bounty on himself and his friends, all of them branded as traitors and enemies of the Empire.

Jon looked at the war table and flicked away the wooden totem of House Dragonheart. It was what he used to mark Antilles. Now that he was gone, Jon had no need for it.

The totem rolled next to a glass card case protected by a magic lock. Inside the card case was the card of _Kaiser Rex the Lord of the Ancient Beasts_. He was a Synchro monster and by the looks of things, it needed a special monster to be summoned. Ancient Harbinger as it was called on the text. Jon didn't care though. Ancient Beasts were wild and unpredictable. They were far too dangerous to be sought after, Ancalagon the Black was proof of that.

Though the Ancient Beast was defeated, the damage he caused was nothing short of catastrophic. The mountains around Rassay were flattened as if they were never there

He heard someone coming down the stone steps. Someone heavy. He knew it was Marcel, for the clanking of his metal arms and legs had grown familiar. They were sort of a sign for Jon, reminding him that his friend Marcel was still alive and well. Even after so many days by his side, Jon, nor his friends, could believe that Marcel had come back to join them in the fight.

"Do you ever get any sleep?" Marcel asked, holding a bowl of Yugi-O's in his hand. He was shirtless and wearing black slacks bloused into belted boots. He saw Summer asleep on a wicker couch with a blanket wrapped over herself and twelve pillows to keep her cozy.

Marcel chortled softly at the sight. "I guess not." He lowered his voice so as not to wake Summer.

"I hate her," Jon growled.

"Come on man, Summer's a wonderful girl."

"I was talking about Avi!" Jon retorted furiously. His slightly raised voice made an echo in the garden causing Summer to stir in her slumber.

"Oh yeah," said Marcel. He accidently crushed the bowl with his incredible strength. Milk poured down his metallic hands and Yugi-O's fell all over the stone floor. "Aw, fuck. That's my fifth one!"

"We elected her to be queen!" Jon snapped, both hands furiously placed on the war table. "And what does she do? She abandons us to find more dragons!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," said Marcel.

Jon looked back at him. "It is a bad thing, Marcel! What kind of a queen abandons her people?"

"She's trying to help her people, man," said Marcel. "What good is Slifer the Sky Dragon if he hates Avi's guts? La Purga can easily kill her beasts. Remember our friend Michael? He thought he could fight back the Covenant with his Archfiends. Now he's gone. True Dragons may be powerful Jon, but they're killable. Avi knows this, which is why she is out there risking her life to find more powerful True Dragons to aid us in the war. Arvas and the other dragons were almost killed so Jaeyoung tells me."

"Aye," Jon said after breathing heavily to blow off some steam. He turned his head to look back at the war table. "We almost lost them to La Purga in the Battle for Domino City."

A sudden clank of metal startled Jon. He saw Stas running down the stone steps adorned in his princely armor. The layered steel plating enameled in navy blue and trimmed with gold filigree and carvings of winged knights. The Pegasus of his House emblazoned in sterling silver on the chestplate. His white-plumed helmet was kept under the crook of his arm.

"Stas?" said Jon. "What are you all dressed up for."

Stas gently walked to the table. He did so slowly as if concealing a dark secret. The glum look on his face was enough to convince Jon that the news wasn't going to be pleasant. Stas saluted Jon and set the helmet down. He cleared his throat and said: "I'm leaving."

Jon and Marcel looked at him with concern. Jon's beard shivered and his iron-like muscles bulked with both anger and worry. "Do I not rule well?" he asked.

Stas shook his head. "It's not that, Jon. You know I'd never abandon you. I just that I got a summons from my cousin Euphemia Ermenberga of House Childebert. Monde has turned into a real mess."

"How so?" Jon asked. He turned around slowly and leaned against the war table, arms folded over his chest.

The bell towers in the city below began to ring noon.

"Well, as you know, before this whole thing with Yuri and the academy, my country was caught in a civil war. The Golden Summer. It started when my brother, Sir Clovis de Orléans, wanted to reclaim the throne after my father exiled him for raping Princess Margaux D'Argouges at the end of the War of the Seven Flowers. Clovis successfully launched a plot that got my father killed in the Fields of Rochefort. Despite his plotting, I killed Clovis in battle and won the war for my faction. Since my father was dead, and I was the victor of the Golden Summer, I was next in line to be king."

He cleared his throat and continued. "However, I needed to make a choice then. Join Yuri and serve him as a Knight of the Royal Termnnian Table or surrender my crown to my uncle. Per the customs of Monde, I was not allowed to choose both. So, I did the right thing and chose to side with Yuri. As romantic as the notion is to be king, I love being a knight much, much more. More adventure. More battles. More women."

Marcel yawned, for the history of Stas's kingdom bored him. "I take it your uncle has died?" he asked.

"Worse," Stas answered with a forced laugh. "He's gone mad."

Jon smirked. Marcel laughed out loud. "Mad you say? How has King Richard gone mad?"

"You know why they call him King Richard the Glass King?" said Stas.

Marcel smirked and shook his head, placing his armored hands on his side. "No," he said, "but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"Do I bore you?"

"I don't need all the details, Stas," said Marcel with a soft laugh to hide his frustration. "Just say your piece and we'll understand. But humor me. Why do they call your uncle the Glass King?"

Stas shrugged and nodded his head. "In his fits of madness, Uncle Richard suffers from the delusion that he is made of transparent glass, and that he could break at any moment. Cousin Euphemia said that Richard even ordered steel rods be inserted into his royal garments to keep his body from shattering."

 _Boing! Boing!_ Went Ricky's feet as he bounced towards the young men. He was adorned in a red and gold doublet and a white ruffled collar.

"Sheesh," he said hopping onto the war table. "I've seen my share of looney kings in my time, Stas, but yer uncle takes the cake!"

"So you see, gentlemen, a mad king on the Ruby Throne of Tourneville is not good. Monde's Noble Houses have engaged in power struggle to get the crown. The two biggest players in this little _game of thrones,_ is the House of Boislevesque and the House of Fourneaux. That's not good because they both have influence from the Covenant. If any of those families take my kingdom, the Alliance will lose a major territory. Since I am the rightful heir of the Ruby Throne, I will head back and deal with the Boislevesques and the Fourneauxs. I'll see if I can unite Monde once and for all."

"So, this is goodbye?" said Jon.

"For now, my friend. I must leave your side in order to bring unity to my country. A united Monde is best for the alliance."

Jon pondered for a moment. He stroked his beard and clicked his tongue in fury. He hated the thought of losing Stas, but he was right. If the Covenant took control of Monde, Avi would lose a lot of power in the South. And to the northwest, Emperor Sora was proving to be a fierce ruler. He looked at the map, remembering that his scouts reported Imperial troops marching towards Gardenrealm, the Kingdom of Flowers and home to House Gardner, the family of Yugi's best friend, Téa.

Jon leaned away from the table. He faced Stas and held out his hand. "Good luck to you Stas. Rule well."

Stas shook Jon's hand. He wanted to shake Marcel's but thought better of it. He feared that Marcel's freakishly large metal hands would crush his bones. Marcel saw this and laughed.

Stas made a feeble grin at Marcel's outburst and instead bowed to say goodbye. Marcel smiled and bowed as well.

Stas smiled back at the Redborne. "It's good to know you're alive, my friend. Try not to die this time."

"I hope we meet again," said Jon.

"WAIFU!" Ricky shouted, hopping up and down when he saw Phoenix leading Nemo over a bridge.

"Keep that thing away from me," Phoenix commanded.

"Well, well, well," Jon said, crossing his arms when he saw Nemo adorned in royal garments. "If it isn't the winner of the Golden Card contest."

"My Lords," Nemo said with a bow. He saw Marcel and his metallic arms. "Woah!" he cried out. "You really do have metal limbs. Can I touch them? Did it hurt when they put them on?"

Marcel shook his head and grinned. "You couldn't possibly imagine," he said flexing his arms of blackened steel.

"King Ethan must have been good if he could beat Phoenix in the Duel of a Thousand Cuts."

Everyone went silent. They looked at Nemo with venomous glares.

Nemo looked at the ground to avoid their looks. "S-sorry," he apologized. He turned his gaze upwards and saw Kaiser Rex on the war table. Nemo darted for it, but Marcel grabbed him by the scruff of his robes.

"That's not for touching," said Marcel.

"I just want to look at it," said Nemo.

"Well you can't," said Phoenix. "Nemo, you have a lot of things to do before…OH GODDESSES!"

The Kaiser Rex card started glowing and then it disappeared. Jon looked desperately into the case. His hear dropped when he saw the card was gone.

"NO!" he roared.

Stas tugged Jon's shirt. "Look!" he said, pointing at Nemo's pocket.

Nemo noticed the light coming from his pocket, too. He discovered that his deck was glowing brightly. He took out his cards out to examine them. The gold edges caused Jon and the others to stare in confusion. Though hailing from royalty, Nemo would not have the money to make his deck look like that. Nemo looked through his cards and found Kaiser Rex at the top of his deck.

"A wise guy, huh?" said Ricky. "Thief!"

"N-n-no!" babbled Nemo. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Give me the card, Nemo!" Jon ordered.

"Here, take it!" Nemo have the card back. "I don't want it."

Jon snatched Kaiser Rex from Nemo's fingers. The card started glowing again and went back into Nemo's deck.

Jon growled like an angry bear. "Stop! Stop it, Nemo!"

"General, I'm not doing this?" Nemo cried.

Jon snatched the whole deck instead. When he looked at the cards to find Kaiser Rex he grimaced and stood still like a statue. He looked up to stare Nemo in the face. "Phoenix. Marcel. Stas. Could you come here a moment?"

Cautiously, Jon's friends made way towards him to look at the cards Nemo had in is deck. Ricky made a mighty leap and landed on Jon's shoulder. His eyes popped out and his heart stopped.

Stas shook his head slowly, trying to fathom what he was seeing. "There is no way he could…"

"T-that's Kaiser Black Tyranno!" Ricky pointed at one of the monsters on the front of the deck. "That's the card that Yugi gave Yuri back in the academy."

"And look, his puzzle cards," Stas added, pointing at the two monsters Blizzard and Flamberg.

"This is Yuri's deck," said Jon.

He, Marcel, Phoenix, Stas, and Ricky looked down at him.

"Who are you?" Jon demanded. "How did you get this? What are you doing with my friend Yuri's deck?"

Nemo gulped and gathered the courage to speak. "The man in the platinum armor said that…"

"Platinum armor!" shouted Marcel. "Norman the Conqueror! You saw Norman the Conqueror!"

Stas got on one knee. He placed both hands on Nemo's shoulders with a powerful grip. He shook him violently as he spoke. "What did he say to you!?" he demanded. "Why did he visit you?"

"I-I don't know," said Nemo. "I swear to the Goddesses I don't know what any of this means."

Jon looked at Nemo grimly, yet he felt joy inside. "It means that Norman the Conqueror chose you to be the hero in this mess. You must be the one from the prophesy. The hero born from the blood of a warrior, brave and willing."

Phoenix beamed at Nemo, leaning forward to look him in the face. "Maybe that's why Norman the Conqueror came to you sweetheart. You're the result of the ritual that went on in the Pillar of Termnnia when Master Yu-Gi-Oh had his duel with Antilles."

Nemo felt relaxed seeing her comforting grin. Any anxiety that Jon and the others filled him with was gone in an instant.

Jon nodded. "It must also be why Kaiser Rex is acting up," he said, holding the card in his fingers. It burst into a bright light and teleported to Nemo's fingers.

He smiled and felt his heart beating at an incredible pace. "You guys are saying I'm some sort of chosen one?"

"So it seems," Stas said, placing his hands on his hip. "You'd best take care of yourself, kid. Yuri sacrificed himself to bring you here."

"But, why me?"

"Who knows," said Jon. "Did Norman the Conqueror tell you anything?"

"Well, he said that after I acquire the card, I should travel to Coverstone Field. Just outside of Domino City."

"Hmm," Jon rubbed his chin. "That's interesting."

"Wh-what?" Nemo asked.

Phoenix looked at him. "There have been a series of earthquakes plaguing the fields of Coverstone for almost a week."

Nemo slapped his forehead. "That's how long it's been since he found me!"

Marcel bobbed his head up and down. "So, then those earthquakes aren't just earthquakes."

"No," said Stas, "I think Kaiser Rex is out there, and he's calling for you, little prince."

"We should head out immediately!" said Jon.

Marcel groaned. "Sure, but there's one teeny-tiny-ever-so-crucial-tiny-detail. Coverstone may be near Domino, but we're right at the door step of the fucker who had my arms and legs cut off."

"Ethan!" Jon growled coldly. "With all the responsibility Avi left me, I plum forgot about him."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," said Marcel.

"Because it is, Marcel!" Phoenix suddenly snapped. "Not only has he killed the love of my life, but he still holds one of my friends hostage in King's Rock. Evelyn."

Stas put a hand over his eyes to cover his distress. "Oh, the poor princess. I forgot about her too. The war has just kept us so busy."

"Well, I haven't forgotten!" said Phoenix. "I still need to make him pay for what he did to Ezra."

"Now's not the time for personal vendettas, Phoenix," said Jon. "It's going to get you killed."

Jaeyoung came walking down the steps towards the gardens. He heard everything from down the hall. "Jon is right, Phoenix. Thy who seeks vengeance, must dig two graves."

"He murdered Ezra!"

"And he was part of the plot that got Xifeng killed!" said Jaeyoung, reaching the bottom of the steps. "I want Ethan's head on a pike just as much as you, Phoenix, but the last thing we want is to provoke Ethan into going to war with us. We should just go in, get Kaiser Rex and be on our way."

"I agree," said Jon. "Besides, don' you have an agenda to follow as well?"

Phoenix shut her eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm down. She balled her fists tightly.

"What's going on?" Stas asked. "Are you leaving as well, Phoenix?"

"Yes," said Phoenix. "I aim to reclaim the Citadel of Mages from the Covenant."

"That's a large undertaking, Phoenix," said Jon. "I don't have the man power to launch that kind of a campaign."

"You won't have to," said Phoenix. "If these mages are still in their prime, we're not going to need an army."

"So you're leaving to find mages?" Jaeyoung asked.

"I am," Phoenix said with a nod. "Thanks to the Covenant, magic users have been unfairly persecuted up north in Naralia and now Katina as well with Ryon and his family out of power. Magical guilds have been forcefully disbanded and scattered in large numbers. Jon if we don't do something they're all going to die!"

Jon covered his eyes with his hand. The last thing he wanted was to lose his court magician. But, Phoenix was right, as usual.

"We need them, and I will not stand idly by as the once majestic Citadel is used as a beacon for those Covenant heathens to spread their hate. If I can use the Citadel to gather every mage in Termnnia, we'll have a magical army strong enough to fight back the Covenant from our borders."

Marcel groaned like a boar and slapped his hands on his sides. "Yeah, but that army is going to be rendered useless should the Covenant bring forth their anti-magic drones and devices."

Phoenix looked at him while he calmed down. "Those shouldn't be a problem any more. I heard that the boy who goes by the name, Yusaku, has come up with a solution to combat those anti-magic drones."

"Let's hope he has," said Marcel. "Those machines are an abomination! And what of Nemo?"

Everyone looked at him. Nemo stood still the whole time, waiting for a decision about him and his quest for Kaiser Rex.

Phoenix put a hand on his shoulder. "My first stop is Lorin. I heard that Queen Alexis has a powerful Court Magician by her side. I need her to help me with my Citadel campaign. From there, I'll arrange some transportation for Nemo to Coverstone."

"So be it," said Jon. "Then, this is goodbye."

"You've still got Jaeyoung and me, and Ryon," said Marcel.

"Yes, a friend back from the dead and a former traitor. Oh joy. Good luck on your ventures my friends. May the Goddess of Victory grant us good fortune in our battles and may Yuri bless us on the long road."

"Ooooo," moaned Ryon, coming down the stairs.

Jaeyoung laughed at the sight. "Looks like someone had a...er!" He stopped, for he noticed something was horribly wrong with Ryon.

"Guys, I had this horrible nightmare," Ryon groaned. He sulked down the steps towards the war table. "I feel like I've got my head in a vice."

"Is that all you're feeling?" Phoenix asked, backing away in fright.

"What is your problem?" asked Ryon. "You guys act like I've got a disease."

"Do you notice any change, Ryon?" Jon asked. Ricky was cowering behind Jon's shoulder, shivering.

Ryon was getting agitated. "Stop playing games you guys what's going on?"

"Morning everyone," Summer said, grasping her blanket over her body. She saw Ryon and almost let it go much to Ricky's chagrin. Jon took out his sword.

Ryon held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!"

"No, look into the blade!" said Jon. He held the sword still so Ryon could use it as a mirror and see what had everyone so spooked.

Ryon carefully peered at his reflection on polished steel of Jon's sword. It took him a while to see himself, for the folds contorted his reflection. After a few adjustments he finally saw what was causing everyone to be so nervous.

"AAAUGH!" he shouted. "MY EYE! MY EYE!"

"It's glowin' green!" said Ricky. "Just like Yuri!"

Nemo did his best to look at the eye, but the heroes had beaten him to Ryon first, crowding around him trying to get a look at him.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked, holding onto Ryon's face. Her soft, cool hands soothed his distress. "You said you had a nightmare. What was it about?"

Ryon told them all what he had seen. The ending with Yuri turning into some sort of phantom frightened them to their cores. Summer's body quivered as she tried not to think of Yuri's horrific transformation. She clutched her blanket tighter over her shoulders.

"If I didn't know any better, Ryon," said Jon, "I think Yuri possessed you or something."

"Yeah, you better believe it," Ryon said. He gasped and clutched his throat.

"What happened?" Stas asked.

"I didn't say that!" he cried. "Guys I didn't say that."

Everyone remained quiet.

Jon walked closer to Ryon. "Yuri? Is that you?"

"It's me, Jon. I'm inside this bastard's body, believe it or not." Ryon was flabbergasted by the words the escaped his mouth. "Really, Yuri?"

Phoenix gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her face creased with a joyful sorrow as tears welled up in her eyes. Stas moved closer, trying his best to believe what he was seeing.

Ricky hopped up and down. "Yuri, is that really you, buddy?"

Ryon looked at him. "It's him, Ricky," said Ryon. "I can hear him in my head. He says it's good to see you again."

Then he looked at Marcel. "Marcel, Yuri wants to know what the hell happened to you? Quite frankly, so do I."

Marcel flexed his arms of steel. "I got a few upgrades. Courtesy of Master Shadi."

Jon smirked. "I'd still like to know how this Master Shadi gave you legs and arms of steel.

"That's a story for another time," said Marcel. "The important thing is, Master Shadi's got our backs. He assured me."

"We'll see for ourselves," said Phoenix. "So, Yuri, I'd like to introduce you to somebody." She gently put her hands on Nemo's shoulders and brought him towards Ryon, now the vessel for the dead High King. "This is Nemo. Norman the Conqueror gave him your deck."

Ryon looked down at the boy, greeting him with a friendly grin. "Yuri says to take good care of it, kid. He's see good things for you in the future."

"He does?" Nemo said, his face glowing with joy.

"Does this mean you can't come back, Yuri?" Jon asked. Summer was clinging to his shoulders, trying to comprehend the miracle she was witnessing.

Ryon shook his head. "He's dead, Jon. _I'm just here to supervise your quest for the Kaiser Rex, which I see is radiating from my deck in Nemo's pocket_." Ryon gasped, for Yuri took control of his voice again. "Whoa!" he said, grasping his throat.

"I didn't want this, sir," said Nemo. He handed Ryon the deck. "These are your cards, sir. You should keep them."

Ryon held out his hand. "Yuri says to keep them. You're going to need them. _Black Tyranno!_ _Where's Black Tyranno? He's not in the deck!_ " Ryon placed his hand over his chest. "Calm down, Yuri, damn. You're going to kill us both."

"We don't know, Yuri," said Jon. "This was the way Nemo got the deck when Norman the Conqueror gave it to him. A lot of your cards are missing."

Ryon was looking confused. He looked up at the ceiling and cringed. "Will you shut up!" he shouted. "One question at a time asshole!"

Nemo searched the deck and found the card, causing Ryon to sigh with relief.

"Well, there's that card at least," said Ryon. "And it looks like Kaiser Rex is in good hands. Yuri's wondering about the other two. Ancalagon and Drogeth?"

"When the time comes we will find them," said Jon. "For now, we have to get that Kaiser Rex before our enemies do."

Phoenix walked to Ryon and jeered. "I can't believe you're in there, Yuri! But, why Ryon?"

" _Because lord knows his big fat ass is big enough for the both of us._ " Ryon gave a violent shake of his head when he realized the words that came out of his mouth.

"SHUT UP, YURI!" he shouted, to which everyone let out cheerful laughs.

"That's our Yuri, alright," said Jon. "Welcome back, my friend."


	129. The King of Orphans

**The Last Celtra**

* * *

The gates to the estate were pounded violently by the army of orcs on the other side. Gabriel the Black could hear the screeches, grunts, and roars over the stone walls of Karad-Antha. He heard his baby boy crying from the bundle of blankets in his lover's arms. The symphony of war and the great claps of lightning were frightening him.

"Where are the Black Luster Soldiers?" Luthia cried out, cradling her child.

"They're all dead!" Gabriel cried out. "You must get out of here, dearheart. The fortress has fallen and our allies are many leagues from here. They will never make it in time!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Luthia shouted.

Gabriel walked to her and grasped her cheeks. "You never will! Get out of here. Leave me. Give my son the chance to leave. For if you don't, my death tonight will be in vein. Please, Luthia."

The gates were bashed again by the hammer of a large troll covered from head to heel in rusty iron armor. The gate splintered and the iron bent from the incredible impact. Another powerful blow and the gates fell forward, surrendering to the strength of the troll.

Like rats in the plague, orcs began to pour into the courtyard of the mountain fortress. The all gave great battle cries and charged for Gabriel and his beautiful wife.

Luthia grasped her baby close to her breast and watched as Gabriel nocked three black arrows with sharp mithril heads onto his exquisite silver bow. He let go, launching them towards the orcs. One was struck in the eye, the other in the heart, and the third through the mouth. But they kept pouring in.

Gabriel, again, launched three arrows at his foes. Luthia muttered an enchantment that made the three arrows turn into thousands. The attack caused the oncoming orcs to drop dead all the way to the end of the gate.

Despite the devastating attack, the orcs just kept coming, pouring through the ruined gate like and endless flood of black iron. Luthia had not the strength to perform such a spell again. The baby still cried, begging for the noise to stop.

Gabriel dropped his bow and drew his two scimitars that were sheathed on his back. "GO!" he shouted at Luthia.

He took one last look at her. It hurt him deeply that this could be the last time he would see her heavenly jet-black hair, speckled with Silver Mountain Bells. Never would he see her bright blue eyes or the silk gowns she always wore. Luthia bowed to Gabriel. Large drops of tears flew from her eyes. She turned to leave, but was grabbed by the wrist.

"You would let me depart this world without one final kiss?" he said.

Luthia sobbed while forcing a smile. She kissed Gabriel quickly. The heavy footsteps of the orcs were getting louder.

She darted for the castle then stopped and held out her hand. She charged a mighty spell that blasted the orcs back with devastating force, killing and maiming a few to give Gabriel a fighting chance. She prayed her spell would give her the chance to see him again while running back into the fortress, clutching her baby close.

Gabriel gave a mighty war cry while holding up his scimitars. They burst into sparkling silver flames. He dashed for the orcs. He leaped for the first one, arching his arm to point the blade at the creature. He jabbed the orc in the shoulder. The flames searing his insides bringing a slow and painful death.

Gabriel freed his sword from the orc's neck and performed an elegant spin towards two more of the beasts. He stabbed both orcs in their gullets with his blades. He released the scimitars from their throats and jabbed one of them up another orc's mouth and the other he used to cut off the side of second one's head like an apple.

He charged towards two orcs. He put all his weight on his right leg to perform a mighty leap which turned into a spin. He flew and became a tornado of blades, cutting away at his enemies.

But they kept pouring in.

Just then, a surviving force of Black Luster Soldiers jumped down from the walls and joined Gabriel in battle.

The orcs whimpered in fright at the sight of the tall black-armored warriors whose swords were as long as a man. But the orcs had orders to fight no matter what.

They didn't want to go to war today, but the Lord of the Land said nay, nay, nay!

The had to march all day. The crack of the master's whip forced them to march and fight all day.

 _When there's a whip. There's a way._

Luthia watched the battle from her bedroom tower. For the first time that night, she smiled. Victory was near. But then a giant figure slowly walked into the courtyard. He was armored in heavy, colossal black iron armor. The helmet was shaped like a jackal with glowing red eyes. He carried a massive hammer with red glowing patterns. The handle was longer than a man and the hammer itself was the size of a juvenile dragon's skull. The orcs cheered behind him, raising their weapons and shouting in Dark Speech.

The boots from the man's armor thundered with each step. The Black Luster Soldiers formed a wall in front of Gabriel.

"Anubis!" whispered Gabriel. "It's you!"

Anubis looked down at the soldiers. A metallic growl erupted from his helmet. There was something glowing on his chest piece. It was blue and shaped like a pyramid with the golden Wdjat of the Pharaoh sealed on the front.

Without warning, Anubis swung his hammer, sweeping away ten Black Luster Soldiers into the air. They were tossed violently over the walls of the fortress. Another swing from the hammer and five more were swatted away. The soldiers bellowed in pain while they twirled violently to their doom on the other side of the wall.

Anubis slammed his hammer on the ground, creating a large crater. The force tossed five more over Gabriel's head. The screamed while flailing through the air. All that was left was Gabriel.

A low, thunderous chuckle boomed from inside the helmet. Anubis lunged his hammer at Gabriel.

The Eyar back flipped, the hammer missing him by inches. Gabriel landed on his feet and took a spring up the large hammer, then to Anubis's forearm where he made another leap and jabbed the evil sorcerer on the neck.

"ARRRGH!" Anubis roared.

Gabriel leaped off Anubis's large pauldron.

"You will not take my son!" Gabriel said coldly.

Anubis laughed.

"Neshka oorü et nen beya mekra-soon!"

Gabriel ran for him but was struck back by the powerful force of Anubis's hammer. He flew towards a tree with so much force he bent it. Trying his best to stay conscious, he breathed heavily. But his body gave way and he was greeted with darkness.

Someone was laughing at him.

Gabriel opened his eyelids. They felt like stone as he forced them open. His weary eyes saw the malevolent grin of Bakura.

"Hmm, I think you might have overdone it, My Lord," Bakura said, getting up.

Two orcs grabbed Gabriel by the arms and dragged him towards the center of the courtyard. Orcs were all around him, cheering in their fell language. It started to rain heavily. Lightning flashed in the skies above. The orcs carrying Gabriel stopped.

He looked at the state of his home. The monstrous hell spawn of Odiva the Jealous were all around him, cheering for his capture. He noticed another figure walking in circles around him.

Yami Marik.

He looked down at Gabriel with a smile that bared his sharp, devilish teeth. A glowing Wdjat shone on his forehead.

His heavy black armor plating groaning with each step he took around the fallen Eyar. The Orcs behind him snorted and grunted, waiting for blood. Marik's black cape flew in the violent wind.

"Hello Gabriel," Bakura said, walking from behind Gabriel. He had his hands behind his back while casually strolling next to Marik. His armor was jagged and plated. It was jet black and glowing with red designs. Curved arches extended from their armplates and greaves. Bakura's black cape was torn and clasped to his gorget by a brooch in the shape of a bat.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

Gabriel said nothing. A woman's desperate grunting was caught by his ears. He searched desperately for the her in the ugly mob of orcs.

Antilles Dragonheart was leading her towards the mob by her wrist. Her baby was cradled in the nook of her arm.

"Ah," said Marik. "Here she is now. The last of the Celtra in our grasp."

Antilles threw her in front of Gabriel. She willfully landed on her right side to avoid falling on the baby. "That should be all then," he said to Marik.

"Indeed," Bakura answered instead.

Marik brandished his Millennium Rod. "Bring her to me!" he ordered the orcs.

"Wot's that ya got there!" an orc shouted, grabbing the baby from Luthia's grip.

Luthia screamed, protesting that the orc let go of her child. Bakura held up his hand to stop the orc.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'll be taking that."

The orc kicked Luthia in the stomach. She fell to the ground moaning in agony and clutching her belly. She had just given birth an hour ago, and her womanhood and stomach were sore. Blood started pouring out of her mouth, for the orc ruptured one of her ribs with the iron-plated tip of his boot.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Gabriel.

Dartz came from behind and whacked him in the head with his elbow. "No theatrics, Gabriel," said Dartz. "You'll only prolong your suffering."

"Dartz?" said Bakura. "So you've joined us after all."

Dartz grinned. "I did not think you would succeed, my friend. I admit I was wrong in my worry."

"YOU!" shouted Gabriel. "How could you betray the order!? Horakhty summoned us to cleanse the world of darkness!"

"We have other plans," said Bakura. "Horakhty and the Goddesses are weak."

The baby cooed in his arms. Bakura smiled and rocked the child gently. He cackled vilely when he looked at his eyes the color of hazel. "He has his mother's eyes."

"Give me back my baby!" sobbed Luthia. "Please. Please. Give me back my child."

"Let him go!" shouted Gabriel. The orcs holding him down laughed at him. "Let go of my son!"

"But he is not your son!" said the cold and dark voice of Anubis. He walked towards the group still clad in his armor. His jackal helmet concealing his face. The earth shook when he walked. Many of the orcs in the ranks whimpered in fear of their Lord and Master, backing away and shivering.

Bakura bowed, getting down on one knee and holding the baby up to his master.

Anubis walked towards the child, cackling like the villain that he was. "This boy is not your son. He is a bastard. A bastard created by the seed of Exodia the Lord of all Monsters. And from the lust of your wife."

"What!" gasped Gabriel.

The orc army laughed. Antilles chuckled and rubbed his beard.

Marik walked circles around Luthia.

"The handsome elf she lusted for in the woods was Exodia the Forbidden One," said Marik, coming from behind Luthia. "She had such a lust for the creature that she went deep into the forest and created the boy you see here."

Marik enjoyed the look of despair on Gabriel's face. He licked Luthia's neck all the way to her chin. "A bastard god," he said.

Gabriel's fury could no longer be contained. He ripped the arms off the orcs holding him down and punched them so hard with magically enhanced fists that their heads went soaring away. He grabbed Marik with telekinetic magic and slammed him on the ground five times. Then he created a powerful blast of magic that sent Dartz flying towards one of the guard houses, smashing it to pieces.

He went for Anubis, but his dark powers were too great. He grabbed Gabriel by the arm and broke it with a squeeze.

"ARRGGH!" shouted Marik. He raised his Millennium Rod and used its ancient magic to lift Gabriel from the ground and toss him through the air. He slammed him into trees, smashed him into shrines and dragged him across the walls leaving trails of blood.

"Enough!" shouted Bakura.

Marik roared violently and slammed Gabriel to Luthia's feet. He was battered, bleeding and broken. He lost an eye and his jaw was dislocated. He gasped for air. Blood came out of his mouth instead.

Dartz lifted him up with telekinesis and dragged his mangled body in front of Anubis.

Anubis held out his hand.

"OBLIVION!" he shouted.

Luthia shouted at the top of her lungs when the vile spell was cast. Gabriel's body was gone, shattered like glass from the multi-colored blast of dark magic. His arm fell sadly to the ground, clinking and clanking. Luthia wailed at the loss of her husband.

Antilles grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the nearest stump.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Bakura, still cradling the child.

"I've never made love to a Celtra before," sneered Antilles. "It's best I do before they go extinct."

He spread open Luthia's legs and ripped her dress. Before he could unbuckle his belt, he felt a sword slide under his chin.

"There will be none of that," said Bakura. "I think she's suffered enough this night."

"And why do you care all of a sudden?" said Antilles.

"Back away from the Celtra, or I will cut your throat, Antilles."

"Very well," said Antilles, backing away from Luthia.

A horn blew in the distance. It blew again. The orcs grew worried. They started grunting and whimpering.

"Form ranks you maggots!" shouted Anubis. "Form ranks!"

"The Horn of Arath-Inthel," said Dartz. "A relic of House Taylor. Yugi Muto's allies have arrived. Whatever you plan to do, Anubis. Do it now. You cannot fight them in your state."

"Give me the boy!" said Anubis. "I must take his power and add it to my lifeforce if I am to combat Yugi's friends."

Luthia shouted in protest and with a great force of will, got up from the stump. She clawed Antilles in the face and charged at Anubis. But she ran into Oblivion. Her body shattered. Her torn, bloody dress flew away in the wind and disappeared into the darkness of the mountains.

"Pity," said Antilles.

Anubis held his hand over the baby. A blue aura slithered out of its body and into Anubis's fingers. The baby shivered and coughed.

"Yesssss," hissed Antilles. "The infinite power of Exodia is mine at last."

Lightning flashed in the sky. A choir started to sing from the heavens.

"That song!" shouted Dartz. "No! It can't be!"

Blue fingers parted open the clouds like a curtain. The cold stare of Obelisk the Tormentor glared down at them from their realm. Slifer and Ra were screeching behind him.

"Let him go Anubis!" shouted Dartz.

Antilles was not one to argue. He darted out of the fortress and got on his horse, riding back to the other side of the mountains where his army was waiting. Obelisk loomed down at Anubis snarling.

"What sorcery is this!" Anubis hissed from inside his helmet. He looked down at the baby, shaking with confusion and fear when he saw the child's left eye was glowing green.

"NO! It cannot be!" He shouted and raised his hand over the boy while charging his deadly spell.

"OBLIVION!"

A flash of light, followed by a cry of agonizing death.

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

"YURI!" Crystal shouted, sitting up in her bed.

Only the ocean crashing against the shore outside her window answered her call. Her nightgown was soaked in cold sweat. She could feel herself shivering from her night terror. Crystal placed a hand over her heart begging for it to be still while trying to control her breathing. The heavy gasps of air she took in dried her throat and tightened her chest. When she gathered her nerves, the realization of the violent deaths in her dream overcame her, and she buried her face in her hands to sob.

The terror was so real. It felt like she was witnessing those images through a memory. All those creatures and those men who seemed to be living, breathing characters from a cartoon show. She remembered Yuri complaining about night terrors the year before he departed Aquarius and was gone. Had it not been for the love she got from Patty, Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Jeannie, she would have broken to pieces long ago.

To lose either Ren or Yuri was heartbreaking, but to lose both of them? She felt like she had lost the support to keep her life together. Ever since their disappearances, she cried herself to sleep. She never ate. She never did a thing, save perform in her concerts so as to make her living, now that she was free from the Martinettis, a powerful family of mobsters. After Brett lost in the Millennium Tournament (the last night Yuri was ever seen again), the family never contacted her.

Even without their influence, Crystal was still a pop-music sensation and a beloved Duel Monsters icon. There was a score of agents begging her to do work with them, and with a variety of new dragons in her deck, Crystal was even more sought after than ever. Her fans began to beg that she and her teammates, _The Sensational Dragon Sisters_ , reunite. And they were going to very soon.

With so many wonderful things happening in her life, Crystal knew she should be happy, but what was the point if Yuri and Ren were not with her. Despite her making more money than she's ever dreamed, Crystal was still a mess. And those night terrors she kept having weren't making her any happier.

"Bakura?" she whispered. She pondered that name for a moment. She gasped when it dawned on her that Bakura was a name Yuri used to mutter when they were little children.

 _I'm not afraid of the dark, Bakura will take care of me._

 _Those bullies got what they deserved. Bakura sure showed them._

 _I can walk home by myself. I know Bakura is watching me._

She hoped her dream was just a mere coincidence. The Bakura she saw was no guardian angel. He was a bloodthirsty monster with a ravenous smile and a lust for suffering in his cold, hazel eyes. The things they did to the man and his wife caused her to sob again.

The baby with the glowing green eye who called the monsters from the sky was the one who intrigued her the most.

"Was that baby…Yuri?" she wondered, placing a finger on her lip. Mayhaps the dreams she was having had something to do with his disappearance. She congregated what strength she had and got out of bed, tossing the sheets away. She walked to her desk, perched in front of the window and took out a notebook from one of the drawers in her desk.

She turned on the lamp and took a pencil from a cup that Jeannie bought her when they traveled to Las Vegas for the Dragon Duel World Championship Qualifier (A tournament only for young kids) to root for Sam, who had grown into quite the duelist.

She searched through her notebook for an empty sheet of paper before she jotted down the clues of the strange mystery that was haunting her dreams.

 _Yuri and Ren_

 _Anubis_

 _Bakura_

 _Marik_

 _Dartz_

 _Antilles_

 _Gabriele_

 _Woman with black hair –possibly Yuri's mother._

 _Monsters in the sky_

She didn't want to forget their names. Perhaps there was something paranormal about Yuri. His glowing green eye was a biological mystery for even the best physicians. Then he started getting cards from nowhere. That reminded her to write down the names of the beasts who turned her life upside down since Yuri first played them.

 _Black Tyranno_

 _Ultimate Tyranno_

 _Horned Saurus_

She paused but quickly snapped her fingers when she remembered the next monster involved with Yuri's vanishing.

 _Exodia the Forbidden One_

She recalled Marik calling the baby boy a bastard. A bastard of Exodia? That couldn't be. It was just a card. Right?

Marik talked about the woman's sexual affair with the monster as though it were a real creature. Something alive and very powerful, for Anubis was keen in taking the life force of the child in his arms.

"Who are you, Yuri? None of this makes any sense."

Her phone began to ring but jingled with the theme song of the anime Sailor Moon. Crystal groaned and shook her head, realizing Jeannie was playing around with her phone again. She quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Morning!" sang the cheerful voice of Patty McKnight. "Guess what?" she said with excitement.

"This couldn't wait till morning?" Crystal asked, tapping her pencil on her desk.

"It is morning, girl."

"I mean when the sun comes up," Crystal groaned. "It's four A.M."

"Look, hear me out, you're not going to believe this, but I just got myself one of those really rare Number Cards."

That bit of news intrigued Crystal. She sat upright, wanting to know more. "A Number Card?" she said. "How did you manage to get one of those? Those cards are impossible to find. My manager spent months looking for mine."

"Yeah, well, thanks to Nick and his contacts in the WDF (World Dueling Federation), I was able to get my hands on quite of few of them. So did he."

"You mean you got more? You really get around Pats. I'd like to check them out sometime, see how they fare against mine."

She heard Patty laughing, accepting the challenge. "Sure, why don't Nick and I head on over to your place later on, and we can test out our Numbers against each other."

"Sounds like a good idea," Crystal said, closing her notebook. "I've been meaning to ask, have you –"

"Crystal, I told you already, I haven't heard a word. Can you just let it go? Yuri and Ren have moved on."

"But to where, Patty? They can't just have vanished!" She slide her hand up her silky golden hair. "Patty they loved me. They would never just leave without saying goodbye. It's so unlike them. I swear something strange is going on here. First those monsters in Yuri's deck started showing up. Then those Rare Hunters in the Battle City tournament. Ren and Yuri vanish. And now these dreams!"

"What dreams?"

Crystal moaned. "You wouldn't understand."

"You really need to lighten up, honey. You're starting to act really weird. It's not healthy. All that stress can kill you, you know. Look, we'll head on over as soon as we can and then we'll have some fun with a bit of Duel Monsters. Deal?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Good, now get some sleep. See ya."

"Bye," said Crystal, hanging up her phone.

She looked back at her list. Then she started to look at things realistically or tried to. But it was hard to dispute so many coincidences. Then again, cartoon characters, orcs, Yuri some sort of demi god?

It sounded too fantastical to be real. Or was it?

Before Crystal could ponder about it anymore, she heard the sound of gravel crunching outside her driveway. She slowly got up from her desk and tip-toed to the window. She gasped with relief when she spotted the black/gold Lamborghini Aventador park next to her Murcielago.

It was her new found love, Amistad Clemente, the Duel Monsters champion from Spain. He used a well-crafted deck of warriors known as the Noble Knights of the Round Table. He used that deck to win Crystal's heart when they met in Monaco the year before, becoming of the few who could defeat her in a duel. When those monsters were summoned and stood all around him, it gave him a kingly appearance that Crystal couldn't help but admire. The night was so heavily lit with bright silver she could see him coming out of his car. She could make out his well-kept gelled hair the color of mahogany, and his neatly trimmed beard.

A gold chain shimmered around his neck, a precious keepsake from his grandmother who passed away two years ago.

Crystal watched him trek across the white stone path surrounded by a forest of palm trees, lit by a line of garden lamps. When he crossed the bridge over her moat, Crystal jolted to the mirror to fix her hair, and then grabbed a white silk robe from the rack behind her door. She put it on as she ran down the stairs. As she reached the bottom step, the doorbell rang. She tied the rope around her waist. Crystal saw the silhouette of her lover behind the water windows around her door. She preened herself one last time in the mirror of her lavish foyer and answered the door.

"Hey," Amistad said with a whisper. His lips formed a heavenly smile that made Crystal's soul melt. A blast of minty air escaped his snowy-white teeth and hit Crystal's nostrils.

"Hey," she replied softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you. I couldn't sleep ever since you told me about those night terrors. They sound…awful."

"You have no idea," Crystal said, letting him inside. The leather of his jacket stretched and groaned to keep up with his well-built upper torso. The scent of his cologne slithered into her nostrils causing her womanhood to tingle with excitement. They had slept together before, and his lovemaking was as soothing as a spring day. He was so gentle with her, treating her like a princess when they made love. The kisses he planted on her skin was like being touched by flower petals.

She hoped with all her being that he was here for that. She needed him right now, especially after seeing all the death in her latest dream.

Crystal shut the door behind him. Amistad purred and grabbed her, bringing her in for a long, wet kiss. When their lips parted, she gave him the lead to the kitchen to talk.

"Nice butt," she said, admiring his derriere.

"What?" he said looking back her, chuckling.

Crystal attached as USB cable to her phone and connected it with the speakers at the corner of the gray marble counter.

 _Holding back the years._

"It's Yuri's favorite song," Crystal said in a whisper.

"He's got good taste," said Amistad, wasting no time in raiding the fridge. "That was one of my favorites when I was a kid."

Crystal helped herself to a glass of water while Amistad chose to chug down an ice cold beer while he sat on the bar stool in front of the island counter. They had only the light of the fading moon and the three dim, round ceiling lamps above to see in the dark.

She warmed him a veggie pizza in the microwave. It beeped, announcing the food was done. She handed the pizza to him. Amistad started eating it using a fork and knife.

"Any word on your friend Yuri?" he asked, still chewing his food.

It touched Crystal deeply to know he cared. She shook her head no. "What about you?" she asked.

"I have asked around like you requested," Amistad said, putting a clean cut of pizza into his mouth. He finished chewing before he spoke. "But, I'm sorry _m_ _í_ _amor_ , there was not a word about him in Spain. I contacted my friends from Brazil, Paris, Peru. Nothing. They haven't seen anyone with a glowing green eye or this Black Tyranno card you speak of."

"What about Ren?"

" _Nada_ ," he said. He ate another cut of pizza.

"Figures," Crystal whispered in sadness. She blinked to stop her tears from welling up in her heterochromia eyes. "I miss them."

Amistad smiled. "Yuri will be back. I know he will come back."

"You really think so?" Crystal beamed at him.

"With all my heart, Crystal. You talk about him so much that it feels like I know him. Every time you tell the stories of the adventures you had, it makes me want to meet him more and more. And I know he'll come back to you because he gave you the beautiful musical necklace."

Crystal smiled and held onto the item around her neck. She opened it so the song could play. Her pretty pink lips formed an ear-to-ear smile as the tune graced her tired ears and warmed her weary soul.

"He didn't give it to me," she sighed. "He just let me borrow it. As a promise that he would come back to Aquarius."

Amistad finished his pizza and formed a smile too. He often said that Crystal was a work of art when she smiled, and he did all he could to make her happy so she could keep it on her face.

"So you have nothing to fear, Crystal," he said, "Yuri's not the kind of guy that will abandon his friends. Ren neither. But, you don't talk about him as much as Yuri."

Crystal felt guilty when he said that.

"There was a deep love for Yuri in you," Amistad said, pointing at her with the fork.

"Of course I loved him," said Crystal.

"No, darling. I mean LOVED him."

Crystal went red in the face again.

Amistad wiped his bearded chin with a burgundy cloth napkin. "If he ever came back, would you…"

"No, never," said Crystal, knowing immediately what he was trying to say. "I love you."

"As do I," said Amistad. "But when Yuri and Ren get back, I think we should sit them down and have a little chat."

"Oh, you have no idea, baby. I'm going to give it to them good for doing this to me."

The kitchen phone rang, startling Amistad. He turned to look at the number on the blue screen. "Montgomery." He said.

Crystal rushed for the phone and answered. Montgomery? So late at night? Her heart gave a leap, begging that it was news about Yuri. "Hello!" she said. "Oh, hi Miss Paula...No you didn't disturb me, I was already awake? Huh? Miss Paula, are you crying? What's wrong?"

Crystal paused, grasping her chest with sorrow and disbelief. Amistad could hear the disgruntled voice on the phone.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. When did it happen?"

Another pause.

"I see. Well, if there's anything you need, you know you can contact me, okay? Take care of yourself, we're going to get through this. Love you, too. Bye."

 _Beep._ The phone went when Crystal hung up. She bit her bottom lip and tapped the phone against her shoulder. "Yuri better come back soon."

"What happened?" Amistad asked.

Crystal looked at Amistad with tears forming in her eyes. "His father, Jacob Montgomery, passed away."

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

"Get away!" she shouted at a fat pig who trotted too close to her. There were three of them sharing the pen with her. She had been stuck in the mud with the swine for days. Her Imperial court dress was stripped away and torn to pieces by the orphans to divide the jewels that were sewn into it amongst themselves. Now, she was stuck in a woven shirt and breeches that smelled like pig shit. Her hair was caked in mud and pig feces, and her skin, once a rich shade of apricot, was tanned and dirtied.

Every now and then, the boys from the Orphans Brigade would tease her from behind the stall, throwing scraps of food while screaming: "Here piggy, piggy! Suey! Suey!"

A group boys from Rufio's archery unit approached her. One of them was holding a black sack. Another held onto a torch so they could see Alexandra in the darkness.

"Get up, piggy!" shouted a young gnome. He could make little Yugi look like a giant by comparison.

Alexandra remained where she was and glared at the child poisonously.

"She doesn't want to," jeered another wearing goggles on his forehead.

They sneered in a cliché manner. Alexandra looked away so as not to look at them.

"Well she has to!" said a young dark elf. "King Rufio has invited you to dinner, Imperial!" He held up the black sack and opened it, revealing an elegant wine-red dinner dress.

Alexandra got up and walked to the bag to examine the fabric. She shoved it back into the bag.

"Tell him he can forget it," Alexandra sneered. "I'm not eating with him."

The boys jeered happily. "He figured you'd say that," said the dark elf. "He said if you didn't accept his offer, then you'd join the others at the dinner tent."

They all howled with laughter. Alexandra would have none of that, and swiped the bag away from the dark elf.

"Aww!" the boys moaned and sulked away.

"Why'd you have tell her Quintus?"

"Imperials never like to have any fun!" scowled the archer with the goggles.

Alexandra was allowed to walk to the waterfall and bathe to wash the horrid stench of mud and pig off her body. Someone had left her a gift basket full of scented oils and even bottles of shampoo from Domino City. To her surprise, her dueling deck was even kept in there still protected by its golden case.

When she was done cleaning herself, she slipped on the dinner gown. She was escorted by two bowmen to perhaps the tallest tree in Milkwalk. A grand tree house was built on the top, finely crafted with banners of the Orphan's Brigade waving from the rooftops. The windows were lit up with a comforting warm glow. At the roots of the tree was a crude, but functional generator that provided them with electricity.

"How did you kids build all this?" Alexandra asked.

The question offended them. "You think because we're kids we can't take care of ourselves?" said a porky boy with curly red hair, freckles on his puffy cheeks and a large tooth protruding from his upper lip.

"You surprise me is all," said Alexandra. "How did you come together anyway?"

"Antilles's soldiers killed our parents," said the second escort, an Eldori with spiked blond hair. "Rufio managed to round up all the kids who were going to be sold into slavery because of your uncle."

She stopped. "My uncle!" exclaimed Alexandra. "Child slavery? It can't be!"

"Oh you better believe it, sweetcakes," said the red-haired boy. "I could only watch from a cage as my pa's head was cut off by one of your soldiers. My ma was left inside the house to burn alive after they..." His lips trembled. "You know I can still hear her screams haunting me in the night."

He sniffled.

"There, there, Otis," said the Eldori. "Once Rufio gets that Black Tyranno, we're going to make those Imperials pay. Starting with her."

Alexandra ignored that statement and walked faster to their destination. Guarding the tree house was Rufio's dragon mount. The Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1.

The dragon was as large as a double-decker carriage and was dark blue in color. It was ripping the meat off an elk, all the while giving Alexandra a look as though she was going to be next to have his fill.

 _They're resourceful little children_ , Alexandra thought to herself.

She stepped onto an elevator. A crack from a whip belonging to the brigade's beast master forced a monster called Togex to walk around the tree in circles to raise the pulley that lifted the wooden platform to the top of the trees. It swayed violently left to right. Alexandra felt like any moment it would fall and she would plunge to her doom down below. But, she made it to the top without incident, and she hopped out of the rickety elevator onto the floor of the tree house. She had to climb a set of creaky stairs to reach Rufio's living quarters.

Two little boys in suits of chainmail were standing attention on both sides of the door. The fielded lances and had assault rifles on their backs. One of them opened the door for Alexandra, allowing her inside.

The room was quite spacious filled with looted furniture from master craftsmen and top-of-the-line furniture manufacturers. A brass chandelier hung over the long dinner table were Rose and Jocelia were already enjoying their dinner. Jocelia had a cheeky grin on her face while she held onto her glass of fruit juice, the kind her father once drank. She even had a plate of Gorgonzola cheese and the latest issue of Funny Bunny by her plate.

Meanwhile, Rose grimaced something awful when she saw Alexandra walk into the room. She stirred the broth of her tomato soup to avoid eye contact with her.

Rufio barged towards the dinner table from his room. He, too, had a wide smile on his face. He commanded Alexandra to sit down at once.

"Well!" he said. "Did someone tell her the great news?"

Jocelia still kept her grin and Rose mournfully batted her eyelashes.

"What's going on?" Alexandra asked.

Rufio held out his arms trying to hold back his laughter as he said: "Emperor Antilles is DEAD!" He gave a high-pitched cackle when he saw the look of shock on Alexandra's face. He pointed at her, banging on the table shaking he silverware. His guards joined him in laughter and even Jocelia gave a giggle upon seeing the sorrow forming on Alexandra's face.

"You...YOU'RE LYING!" she shouted.

"He isn't," said Jocelia. "He wouldn't have called you up here if he wasn't."

"He's dead!" said Rufio. "The old man croaked a few days ago he did!"

Jocelia nodded her head in compliance. "That's why we invited you here to join us in this party and tell you the good news."

Alexandra placed her hands on her face. Her nails dug deep into her skin as she wept.

"That feeling," said Jocelia, taking a bite of her cheese. "It's awful isn't it? Knowing you lost somebody so close to your heart. But you'll never know the pain I feel. Antilles didn't die in front of you like my papa did in front of me. Do you know what if felt like when I saw his head roll to my lap? To hear all those people laughing at my misfortune?"

"I tried to help him!" wailed Alexandra. "Jocelia you've got to believe me!"

"You plotted against Yuri!" Jocelia shouted. "You got my father involved and he lost his head for it! Well, now karma's here to bite you in the ass, Alexandra."

"Jocey!" said Rose, appalled by her language.

"Oh, shut up!" Jocelia shouted at Rose. "I'm through being a lady! From here on out, I do things the way I want! And tomorrow, Black Tyranno will have his revenge and Rufio will be one step closer to taking the Diamond Throne! It's his destiny!"

"That's going to be hard to do with Sora on the throne," said Rose.

"He's weak!" boasted Rufio. He held out his legendary weapon. "With the power of Yuri's sword, I will take him down from the throne."

"A magical sword is not going to win you the Diamond Throne," Rose said, ignoring Alexandra who was putting her head down. She started sobbing on the table.

"No, but an Ancient Beast will," said Rufio.

"What?" said Rose.

Alexandra rose her head when she heard him say those ridiculous words. "An Ancient Beast? You don't even know where to start looking!"

"The Black Tyranno knows the way," sneered Rufio.

"How could you possibly know that?" snapped Alexandra.

Rufio walked towards Jocelia and put an arm around her. "Because she's seen it."

Jocelia smiled and pulled open the collar of her dress to reveal something glimmering in gold around her neck. Both Rose and Alexandra stood up from their seats in shock when they saw Jocelia wearing the Millennium Necklace.

Rose gulped nervously before she could find the words to speak. "Jocey...where did you get that?"

Jocelia gave a cold snigger. "That Shadow Lady really needed to keep her valuables in a better place. That vault she kept the necklace in was a piece of cake to crack."

Rufio playfully slapped her back. "Well, My Lady, I never thought of you as the burglar type."

"My older brother, Yako, taught me how to do it when we played in Duelist Kingdom. Papa always kept the best cards locked away in a vault under his rug, and we'd sneak in to _borrow_ a few for our decks. Francine's safe was no different to my father's safe. Getting her killed was one thing I could help Antilles with."

Alexandra couldn't help but giggle. "My uncle asked you to aid him in an assassination? Well, baby, I didn't think you had it in you."

Jocelia chuckled maliciously. "He didn't need her or the Necklace anymore, so I was more than happy to oblige in his little scheme."

Rose fell back on her chair, not believing that the fake necklace discovered around the Shadow Lady's neck was purposely put there by Jocelia. When it was discovered that the necklace around her neck was fake, she was immediately executed. The fact that it was all for naught haunted her. Then again, she began to recall all the misery she put her through in New Harbor when she was kept prisoner to Hector. A crooked smile manifested itself on her lips forcibly. When it finally dawned on her that Francine the Shadow Lady was killed because of an eleven-year-old girl, she started to laugh hysterically. She waved her legs up and down.

"But how did you get it?" asked Rufio, sitting down next to his little bride. "I'm sure Antilles wouldn't have just given it to you."

"No," said Jocelia. "I aid him with his scheme and he repays me by marrying me off to some old man? I don't think so. He may have taken my father, but by the goddesses, he was not going to take away my House and make me sit by watching as someone unworthy ruled it."

Rufio winked at Alexandra. "Remind me not to piss her off."

Alexandra found his statement humorous. "Now I know who the real man of the House is going to be," she joked, insulting Rufio's position in the marriage. "Well played, Jocelia. Well played. But what does your Millennium Necklace have to do with the Black Tyranno and the Ancient Beast?"

Jocelia's humored expression slowly turned into a dark frown. "That's for us to know and you to never find out, Alexandra. After tomorrow, I will have my revenge, and so will Black Tyranno."

Alexandra felt weak in the knees. She fell forward, supporting herself on the back of the wooden chair. "Wh-what? Jocey what are you saying? You don't possibly intend to kill me do you?"

"I'm not," Jocelia said, holding onto her necklace. "Black Tyranno is going to have the pleasure of killing you. I'm just going to enjoy the show."

Alexandra was shaking her head in disbelief. Her mouth was halfway open to let out the powerful gusts of shock from her lungs. She took a few steps backward, but Rufio read her like an easy to read children's book.

"You want to run, don't you?" he sneered softly. "Go on. Try it."

Before Alexandra could move, Ray swooped in from the window and aimed his wrist-mounted projectile launcher at her face with the help of a laser sight.

 _Pop_! Went the little weapon. A green mist exploded over Alexandra's face. She felt her body shutting down.

"What have you done!" Rose shouted, but it was as though someone slowed time, making her voice monotonous and low.

Alexandra fell to the floor and was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

At first there was darkness and silence. The song of a chorus of birds singing for the morning found its way into her ears. Alexandra tried to open her eyelids, but they felt like heavy doors of solid steel. The first thing she saw was the muddy ground and her feet deep in a dirty puddle. She tried to lift her neck, but it was horribly stiff. Just moving it sent a jolt of pain through her, causing her to grind her teeth and ball her fists, which she felt hanging above her. She could hear the bones cracking when she looked around and saw herself in the middle of a small clearing in the forest.

She was again clad in the ragged woven shirt and pants. They did little to shield her from the morning chill which gave her a cold. She coughed and resisted the urge to swallow, for her throat was horribly sore. She hated having sore throats when she had colds. The need to swallow was somehow more tempting for some reason. But to do so would cause her great discomfort.

She coughed again and heard laughing coming from the trees. She raised her head, slowly due to the pain. She saw the orphans lined up and ready with ropes, spears, chains, harpoons, rockets, gas grenades and who knew what else. Of course, sitting in his very own platform was King Rufio with Jocelia by his side. She was clad in leather armor and fielded a dragon-shaped dagger.

"You little bitch," muttered Alexandra. She tried to wriggle free from the wooden post that they bound her to, but she was locked to it good and tight. She sighed and blew a lock of hair off her face from the corner of her mouth. "I suppose I have myself to thank for her sudden change in character. She used to call me mommy."

An hour went by. The children started cooking breakfast up in the trees. Jocelia and Rufio were helping themselves to cooked pork sausages sizzling in an iron pan over the fire in their platform. They looked like they were enjoying their meal, adding mustard to the meat. Rufio kissed her angelic cheeks a few times and tickled her tummy the way Alexandra used to. As they enjoyed their meal, they had high hopes that Black Tyranno would smell the sausages and come quicker. The hours went by and nothing.

But by noon, the tranquility of the forest was silenced by an earth-shattering rumble.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

Alexandra sobbed when she heard it. She prayed it was something else. Perhaps it was Antilles leading an army towards her to rescue her. Or, there was giant walking about, they were known for living in the deepest parts of Termnnia.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

The puddle at her feet rippled violently. The force of the shakes were so powerful it caused the water to start splashing.

"It's just the tectonic plates moving," Alexandra sobbed. A stream of urine ran down her leg. "Uncle Peter said there was lots of tectonic activity in this area."

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

"You feel that?" Rufio said to Jocelia, holding her hand and kissing it. "It's my destiny coming ever closer."

The children grew restless. One of the spotters on the highest parts of the trees saw something on his binoculars. It was shaking the trees as it walked. A flock of white birds flew into the sky, fearing for their lives.

"Something's coming!" shouted the spotter. His news sent a surge of fright through Alexandra's body.

"Oh Goddesses, not like this!" Alexandra wailed and started to pray. "Please not like this. I did some bad things I know, but don't let my life end so quickly. I-I'm still a baby. I'm only an infant. I haven't been in this world long. Please spare me from this death. I'm not ready. PLEASE!"

A loud roar answered her prayers. The trees came crashing down as if they were a curtain of a grand theater revealing the star of the show. Black Tyranno emerged into the clearing and let out a thunderous bellow as he stomped towards his prey. The orphans jumped from tree to tree shouting orders and setting positions for their trap.

"So you forsake me then?" Alexandra sobbed. "Fine. All I ask is that you make it quick."

"You feel that fear Alexandra!?" shouted Jocelia from the platform. "That horrible feeling that's surging through you. That is what my father felt when Hector called for his head."

Black Tyranno loomed his dark-armored head towards Alexandra and looked at her with his amber eye and the glowing green one. For Alexandra, it felt like it was Yuri staring her in the face.

"Please, don't!" she begged. "Please."

Black Tyranno roared in her face blasting her eardrums, deafening her. Yellowish-green bile poured out of her mouth as she babbled. She felt something warming the back of her pants as well.

Rufio shouted at the Black Tyranno to get his attention. The beast snapped his jaws at him. Jocelia whimpered in fright and held onto Rufio. The beast looked around and spotted the children with their tools of ensnarement. He growled, looking from child to child. Black Tyranno was an intelligent Duel Monster. He knew traps when he saw them. It was how his mother was captured when he was just a hatchling millions of years ago.

"What are you waiting for!?" Rufio shouted. "Kill her and avenge High King Yuri!"

Black Tyranno stood motionless and stared at the boy. Rufio stared right back at Black Tyranno with bravery and confidence.

The Black Tyranno was not frightened of Rufio's insolent challenge. He focused back on Alexandra, snapping his jaws at her to intimidate her. The orphans cheered, urging him to quicken his snack.

Out of nowhere, a stream of fire showed Black Tyranno. Alexandra felt her skin sting as though a thousand hot blades poked her skin. A mighty flap of powerful wings caused a great gust that caused some kids to fall of the trees and land safely in a web net at the bottom. Something large pounded Black Tyranno to the ground. Dust and mud sprayed into the air.

A Des Volstgalph! It punched Black Tyranno in the head, incapacitating him for the moment.

"BRUTON!" Alexandra shouted with joy.

The dragon lumbered towards Alexandra. She was squealing and sobbing with joy. In her mind, she was finding it so hard to process. It was like deus ex machina saving a poor soul from the stories in her books. Whether it was coincidence, the Goddesses, or sheer dumb luck; it did not matter to her. Bruton had found her and now he was going to save her from the monster and the orphans of the forest who had made her life hell for the past few days. He used his claw to cut the rope, freeing her.

"She's getting away!" cried Jocelia.

"STOP HER!" commanded Rufio. "STOP HER! SOMEONE STOP HER!"

His bodyguards started shooting her with bows and rifles. Alexandra skidded through the mud. Arrows hissed over her, sticking the ground. Bullets whizzed by her and whipped the dirt just inches from her. A boy tried to fire a Dwarven made blunderbuss, but it was so powerful it blasted him backward, causing the kids to laugh despite all the chaos that was going on.

Bruton stomped towards Alexandra to protect her.

CHOMP! Black Tyranno bit him in the shoulder. Bruton wailed in agony as the dinosaur pulled him back and tossed him on the ground. The orphans still fired at Alexandra. Black Tyranno rammed his head on the trunks of the trees where they were perched, knocking them all down to their safety nets below. Black Tyranno felt like the honor of killing Alexandra was his and no others.

Bruton picked himself and tackled Black Tyranno into the lake behind the clearing. The fell in with a tremendous splash. Alexandra rushed to the water to watch the two monsters fight when Jocelia suddenly jumped out from the bushes wailing in lunacy as she brandished her dragon dagger.

"Jocelia!" shouted Rufio, wondering how on earth she went down there so quickly.

Jocelia jumped on Alexandra, knocking her to the ground. She raised the dagger and proceeded to stab Alexandra who grabbed her by the wrist.

"Jocey, no!" she pleaded.

"That's Lady Jocelia of the Red Chair to you!" Jocelia growled. "You're gonna...urk..." She kept forcing the dagger down. Alexandra was too weakened and sick to keep her up any longer. "You're gonna pay...for what you...did to my...PAPA!"

Alexandra's strength gave way and the blade sank deep into her shoulder. She let out a horrible scream feeling the blade dig deep into her flesh. Bruton rose form the lake and roared at Jocelia.

She whimpered and backed away. Bruton swatted her with the back of his hand sending her flying to the trunk of a tree. Jocelia grunted pitifully upon impact and fell into the dirt. She was gone.

"Jocelia?" Rufio cried in shock. "No!"

"You...you killed her?" Alexandra gasped, clutching her face. The shock of seeing Jocelia crushed by the impact numbed any pain she had on her shoulder. She weakly pulled it out, letting out a wail upon feeling the sting of the blade cutting its way out.

Three of Rufio's guards charged at her to avenge Jocelia. But Bruton roared at them. They wet their pants, screamed and ran away, dropping their weapons to prove he was not threat.

Rufio didn't know what to do now. He couldn't call on his Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress to aid him. Both these monsters alone could end her. He just remained where he was and watched the carnage.

Black Tyranno reared out of the water and used his sharp teeth to grab the end of Bruton's tail which wasn't armored. Bruton turned and punched him in the jaw. He grabbed Alexandra with his hand and attempted to fly off, but Black Tyranno jumped and bit Bruton's foot, dragging him to the ground.

CHOMP! CHOMP! Went the awful maw of the Black Tyanno, trying to snatch Alexandra from Bruton's grip. Bruton spun, switching Alexandra from hand to hand trying to avoid Black Tyranno who was spinning after him, rubbing his body against his to keep close contact with Alexandra.

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

Alexandra screamed and kicked her legs, for Black Tyranno was getting closer and closer. Bruton raised his elbow, smashing Black Tyranno on the head. The dinosaur quickly recovered, getting back on his trunk-sized legs and leaped for Alexandra. Another punch from Bruton sent him away. He recovered from the blow and lunged forward. Bruton raised his arm higher and higher to keep Black Tyranno from claiming Alexandra.

Black Tyranno headbutted Bruton on the chest. He was pushed backward with incredible impact. The top of the Black Tyranno's skull was harder than steel, giving Alexandra the impression that her dragon was struck by a freight was knocked onto the tree where Rufio's platform was perched. It shook awfully. His guards wailed and sobbed, holding on for dear life while Rufio remained standing and watched the fight below.

Alexandra was getting disoriented being in the claws of her dragon. The world rolled and bounced as the two beasts were locked in mortal combat. Bruton used his free hand to hold back the Black Tyranno. He pushed forward, struggling to best the dragon's strength. Bruton puffed his chest and heaved a stream of fire at Black Tyranno's face.

He roared and fell backward, rolling his head on the wet ground to douse the flames. Bruton placed Alexandra on his shoulder. He stormed towards a fallen tree trunk and lifted it up. He growled, smacking it on his palm.

"Get him!" Alexandra commanded.

Bruton pounded his chest and charged at Black Tyranno. He whacked him hard on the jaw, shattering the bone like glass. Then pummeled Black Tyranno's head over and over until the trunk splintered, turning into a sharp stake which Bruton used to jab into the side of Black Tyranno's torso.

Black Tyranno bellowed and fell to the ground defeated. He groaned in terrible pain, kicking his feet back and forth, refusing to be put down. Bruton let out a powerful snort. He grabbed Alexandra from the scruff of her neck and tossed her in the air, landing on his back safely. Bruton ran down the clearing to pick up speed and he took off into clouds letting out a triumphant roar so that the whole forest could learn of his victory.

Black Tyranno pushed himself back up with his left leg. He leered at the sky, determined to hunt Alexandra down no matter what. But before he could take a step, ropes slithered from out of the forest and wrapped themselves all over his body. Black Tyranno snarled, shaking violently to break free of their coils. Rufio's best soldiers swung down from the trees and tossed more rope on Black Tyranno. Another lassoed his neck. Then, a small squad of kids ran out of the forest and tossed gas grenades at him to make him sleep.

"MORE! MORE!" shouted Ray.

"BRING HIM DOWN! BRING HIM DOWN! BRING HIM DOWN!" Rufio commanded.

The wounds, the heavy ropes, and the gas worked together to bring Black Tyranno down. He fell with a thunderous crash that shook the forest. Rufio slowly walked towards the fallen dinosaur. He smirked held up his arm while holding to fingers and stared Black Tyranno in the eyes. He dropped his arm, a signal for the orphans to make the final charge. They came running out of their hiding places with tools and weapons in hand, surrounded the Black Tyranno, When he was wound up good and tight, Rufio took out the light forged sword and activated it. The blade appeared from a beam of light and glimmered in his hand.

He laughed when he saw the look of recognition in the Black Tyranno's eyes.

"You know what this is, don't you?" he said maliciously. "Yuri is gone! I am your master now!"

The orphans cheered for their leader's fearlessness. "Yeah!" "That's right!" "You tell him, Rufio!"

Black Tyranno snarled. Rufio jabbed the sword into his nostril. Black Tyranno screeched.

"Listen to me, slave! I have a destiny as the High King. The divine magic of the Millennium Necklace tells me that you know how to find the legendary Ancient Beasts! And you're going to lead me to them. And you're not going to give me any trouble about it right!?"

Black Tyranno roared defiantly. Rufio leaped onto his head. He held up the sword. Golden flames engulfed the blade and embers of light twinkled from them like stars. Rufio roared and jabbed Yuri's sword into Black Tyranno's head.

The beast writhed and growled. He began to glow brightly. Then a flash of light blinded the orphans. They held out their hands to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, Black Tyranno was gone, all that remained was a charred skeleton of the dinosaur. Rufio remained on the skull, standing proudly. He took the sword out of the skull and then held something up in the air. A card. The Black Tyranno was his at last.

"RUFIO! RUFIO! RUFIO! RUFIO!"

His smile suddenly faded. "JOCELIA!" he shouted.

He jumped off the skull and ran for his fallen friend.

"Over here!" shouted Ray. He was nursing her. His medical kits strewn all over her. "She's knocked out, but I think she's okay."

"You are sure?" Rufio asked urgently.

Ray nodded. "She's breathing. Sort of. I think I might have to perform mouth-to-mouth."

Jocelia's eyes suddenly opened. "The hell you are, pervert!"

"Jocelia!" Rufio exclaimed with great joy. He hugged her, to which Jocelia started sobbing with pain. He backed away from her at once.

Jocelia was looking at her wrist. The bone was askew in an awful direction. "Oh you poor thing," said Rufio. "You've broken your wrist."

"It's okay," Jocelia said, trying to hold back her tears. "What about the Black Tyranno?"

Rufio's face lit up with a burst of excitement. "Look!" He said showing her the card. "The Black Tyranno is mine!"

Jocelia tried to chuckle, but she felt a sharp pain in her back. Her shoulder was broken and she cracked a few ribs.

"Darling, you're a mess!" Rufio said, examining her.

"Rufio," Ray said in a gloomy tone, "this is beyond my skill to heal. Jocelia needs a real doctor."

"Yeah, but there's nothing but Imperial controlled downs from here," said a dark-elf sniper. "They'll never treat us."

"No," said Rufio. "But, remember, I have King Yuri's sword. And now I have the Black Tyranno. He is under my control now. And thanks to him, those towns won't be under Imperial control anymore! Get ready boys! No longer are we the orphans of the forest. You are now soldiers in the Royal Army of King Rufio, the Heir of High King Yuri! And tonight we march..." He held up the Black Tyranno card. "TO WAR!"

The child soldiers held out their fists, cheering triumphantly. With Rufio as their leader, they knew that there was nothing that could stop them. They couldn't be more right. With Black Tyranno as Rufio's greatest military asset, the fiefdoms of Emboldor were his for the taking.


	130. Angels in the Dark

**Ser Damien**

* * *

Ser Damien reigned into the vast and green Meadow of Cameron. An entire city of pavilions was built on the grassy field. They were big and small and made of different materials. The richer knights had large pavilions, almost the size of a house. But despite the differences, they were all stunningly colorful with banners waving from their center poles looking like flowers of sunny yellow, ox-blood, vermillion, gold, night black, heron blue and royal purple.

Being once a champion knight, Ser Damien immediately recognized the family emblems that were emblazoned on the banners.

He spotted the golden apple of House Alten. The gray lion crowned in gold proudly heralded the presence of the last remaining members of House Dalton. The black stallion of House Deltyrion meaning that Ser Michael Potter the Laughing Knight was here. Over by the edge of the meadow was a small pavilion led by Ser Herring Salvatore the Lightning Knight, standing by his sigil; three veins of gold lightning bolts in a field of black.

Sanwitch whistled when he saw the majestic swan of House Lawson by one of the piers by the lake. There walked Dame Orina Lawson in a set of gleaming white armor. Her pauldrons in the shape of swans and her greaves and vambraces carved in the likeness of white wings. Underneath she wore a suit of mithril chainmail, a token from her husband, the dwarf Olag McFlint who was sharpening her sword by his forge. A glittery white cloth-of-gold cape was fastened to her cuirass with a white-gold brooch in the likeness of a swan gracefully spreading her wings.

Damien felt a tinge of fear for also by the lake was a rather large and extravagant pavilion with the dragon sigil of the Empire's ruling family. House Dragonheart.

From atop his horse, Ser Damien spotted Ser Darrien the Moon Knight and his legendary mount Labradorite Dragon, a beast said to come from the moon and once served in Queen Kayla's army in the Orichalcos Crisis ages ago. Darrien was surrounded by an entourage of elf maidens in silk dresses of pink, bright green, baby blue, and sunflower yellow, all dripping wet from their swim in the lake.

"A House of traitors if I ever saw one," said Ser Damien.

"Mind your tongue, boy," said Sanwitch. "It's best not to bad mouth the Empire right now, not with that boy, Sora, sitting on the throne. Word's gone 'round that he's been executing anyone with anything bad to say about his father, the late Antilles. Just yesterday he fed a hundred people to Ancalagon the Black Mountain. I fear his family will not fare any better here."

Ser Damien agreed and proceeded to the white walls of Castle Fairwind, home of Lord Titos Fairwind who was hosting this tournament in the honor of his beautiful daughter's sixteenth birthday.

As Damien got closer to the castle, a squad of soldiers armored in iron parted the crowd yelling: "Make way! Make way!"

One of them grabbed Ser Damien's horse by the bridle and led him out of the path. A carriage being led by two winged horses, most likely from Mondé, adorned in masterwork armor of white and gold. There, atop the carriage with her friends, the baronetesses of Highwind, Blue Lake, Red Eve, Ashford, and Dragonrock was Lady Alice Fairwind. Her golden hair curled and speckled with white flowers. A tiara of silver and diamond twinkled on her lovely brow. Under the nook of her arm was her pet, a Petit Dragon ( **ATK/600 DEF/700 LV 2** ) whom she named Chester.

She waved to the crowd like a hero returning home from war.

The people cheered for her wishing her well for her birthday. They tossed flowers in the path of her carriage. She spotted Ser Damien and blew him a kiss followed by a suggestive wink.

"I still got it," said Ser Damien.

"Stop that, boy!" said Sanwitch. "What would Avi think if she was here right now?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Damien. "She is a queen, and I a lowly hedge knight."

"So that love you kept professing was nothing but crap?" said Sanwitch. "It gets tossed out the window the moment a pretty girl looks at you."

"No, Sanwitch, I still love her. But I have to be realistic about this. I am older than her and we are thousands of miles apart. She could never fall for a man like me."

"Older? Pah! You are her senior by two years. But yes, it's best you let her out of your mind. You should focus on the games at hand. If you still wish to find her and serve her once again, we're going to need money. Come, let's get you registered for the tournament."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"Ah, we are getting close," Arvas said when he spotted Baby Tiragon's beacon.

He was flying Avi over the forests at the roots of the Great White Mountains which stretched into northern Thara. Avi loved nothing more than flying on the back of her dragons, but even now she felt it was best that Arvas stopped the flight. There were armies of mercenaries in this part of the world, and they were all looking for her. Most of them were from Eredas, equipped with hi-tech weapons and gadgets that could overpower her dragons. She patted Arvas on the neck.

"I think I will walk from here to the shrine, Arvas."

"But, My Lady, the climb up the mountains is dangerous."

"Flying with you this far into Thara is even more dangerous," Avi said sternly. "Mercenaries from the east wield heat-seeking missiles, attack airships, thermal sights, mechanical suits called the Cuirass, military-grade weaponry from Earth, and who knows what else. I've heard whispers at the inn last night. Some eastern contractors were boasting that they stopped a girl with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" laughed Arvas. "Highly improbable. The Blue-Eyes abandoned this world long ago when Saafani called us back to her world to escape the savagery of Men."

"You find it hard to believe they've come back?" Avi asked.

"Well, this world works in mysterious ways. I shant be surprised if my brothers with eyes of blue were to return. But if those mercenaries can claim they fought a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, then they're lying. No one has fought a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and lived. Believe me."

Avi clicked her tongue. "Still, Arvas, the east has developed weapons that can kill dragons. Remember what happened to Ser Damien and his Luster Dragon?"

Arvas sadly bellowed in his throat. Avi could feel the rumble with her hands. "Aye, sadly I do My Lady. But, I don't want you to suffer the way you did in the castle of Guy de la Tierra Sainte. I still haven't forgiven myself for that. I love you, Avi."

Avi cooed sympathetically and patted his neck. "Arvas, unless it was you who inflicted those tortures upon me, you have nothing to worry about. But so long as we're up here, the chances of me reliving that pain is increased. You could get shot down."

"I guess you're right." Arvas began to lower for a landing. He held out his wings to slow the decent.

"It would also be wise if you kept a good distance from me."

"That is a request I cannot fulfill!" Arvas barked furiously.

"Arvas you're a gigantic dragon. You'll be seen for miles, thereby putting my life in even greater danger."

"Avi, I mustn't!"

Avi sighed. "Arvas, as your Summoner, I command you to set me down and leave me."

Another bellow quaked in Arvas's throat. "Very well, but don't come crying to me if you find trouble."

"You're not the only dragon I have Arvas," Avi said and kissed the back of his head.

She held on tightly to his spikes before he landed in a clearing by a lake. She jumped off his back and landed on her feet. Her gear jingled.

She looked up at her dragon. "Stop worrying about me, Arvas. I can take care of myself."

"We shall see," Arvas said. "Do be careful."

He spread his wings and took off into the clouds and out of sight. When he was gone Avi began to admire the forest where he had left her. The leaves on the countless trees were turning ruby red and painted the ground with their color as they fell from their branches to the forest floor below. A thick white mist loomed in the forest. It had a pink tinge from reflecting the color of the leaves. Animals called out to each other and birds cawed in the distance.

Suddenly, an orb of light gracefully flew down from the mountains. It spun over her and slowly descended into her arms. The ball then morphed into Baby Tiragon.

"Well, you've come quite the distance," she said tickling his belly. Baby Tiragon laughed, waving his little paws. "How far up the mountain?"

"Nyeow, nyeow!" he answered, pointing his paw towards Mt. Dance, the tallest peak in the Antisson Ridge.

"Oh dear," said Avi. "Looks like we need to make camp later on. Did you find any troublemakers?"

"Nyeow," the ethereal dragon answered, shaking his head. His fur tickling her arms.

"I was afraid of that," Avi said. "Usually if you don't find them, it's a good indication that they're not too far. Stay on guard."

Avi held out her hand and materialized her staff. She used it as a walking stick and climbed up the dirt trail into the thick mist. "Well, at least it will be harder for them to find me," she said, trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"Nyeow," Baby Tiragon agreed.

She traveled farther and farther into the forest. Her only trouble was a giant blue bear called Mother Grizzly who was leading her cubs to the river. Avi kept a good grip on her staff and her other hand held onto one of her pistols. The monster was the size of a coach while her cubs were no bigger than puppy dogs. She growled at Avi as her six little cubs scampered playfully across the path.

Avi giggled and started counting them. "One...two...three..."

One of them found Avi interesting. It stood out from the others because it was as white as snow, while its siblings and mother had dark blue fur. The cub cautiously went for her, but Mother Grizzly blocked the its way with her massive paw, her claws a shield adding more protection. But the cub was rebellious as it was curious and still crawled towards Avi, struggling to get over its mother's large paw.

The Mother Grizzly growled and picked up the cub by its fluffy round tail and carried it off into the woods. Each step the beast took shook the earth. Avi remained still for a few more minutes, in case the animals in front of her were still close by. The last thing she wanted was a fight with a Mother Grizzly. She knew her dragons could easily kill it, but she did not want to orphan Mother Grizzly's cubs.

The forest was still. Avi took a deep breath and continued up the dirt road. She looked at the steep slope next to the path were Mother Grizzly and her cubs passed. They were gone.

"Praise the goddesses for such beauty," she whispered.

She approached a wooden bridge arched over a stream with a waterfall thundering down from the right. As Avi marveled at the sight, she heard the leaves rustling around her. Baby Tiragon started to growl.

A man with a hunting rifle stepped out from behind the trees. Avi gasped and held up her staff. She heard someone biting into an apple behind her. She let out another startled gasp and turned around. There was a man casually leaning behind a tree. He finished chewing before he looked at her.

"'Ello lovely," he said.

The glow on Avi's staff started to fade. She heard a hum over the air. From the treeline, an anti-magic drone appeared.

"FUCK!" she growled.

There were cruel chuckles, cackling, and snarling all around her as men brandishing swords and fielding assault rifles started to emerge from the forest.

"You're a hard girl to find, Your Majesty," said the man with the apple. "Now I can see why you're so expensive."

Baby Tiragon snarled on her shoulder. The mercenaries laughed at the creature's feeble attempts to be fierce.

The man with the apple wheezed. "Look at that thing, I'm shakin' in me boots!"

Avi heard a snarky chuckled booming in her mind.

 _Stupid girl!_

It was Slifer.

"Damn you!" Avi growled with a whisper. "Your mother will be ashamed!"

 _Kronos! Yost tel telyo yil. Arvas was going to take you to the mountains himself. But you had to act all high and mighty, Lady Avi. So tell me, how do you like it? A cock down your gullet? A finger in the ass?_

"Fuck you, Slifer!" Avi cursed under her breath as the mercenaries got closer.

 _Why are you angry with me, stupid girl? You brought this upon yourself with your foolhardiness. You are weak. You always have been. You are not worthy of my power._

Avi felt like the rage of a thousand dragons was welling up inside her. She could no longer take Slifer's taunting. She made her staff disappear and quickly drew her pistols. She shot the man with the apple right on the forehead. She flipped in the air and killed two more men with a bullet to the brain. When she landed, she shot a mercenary charging towards her with his sword. Her armor piercing bullets ripped through his steel cuirass and shredded his insides. He fell dead with a heavy splay.

Avi shot another rifleman and then dashed into the forest. Bullets whipped by her, smacking into trees. Baby Tiragon held on tight, whimpering with fright. A group of dwarves armed with blunderbusses galloped towards her atop armored rams. The forest thundered with their blasts. The rounds were big enough to snap small trees in half. Avi felt one whack the ground by her ankles. The impact sent dirt and rocks into the air. The anti-magic drone's range of operation was unreal. Even here, a good distance from the drone, Avi still couldn't make her staff work.

She heard hooves and gunfire. Mercenaries on horseback howled and gave screeching battle cries as they chased her. They were dressed in tactical gear and fielded customized rifles.

Yee! Yee! Yee! Yee! Yee! They screeched.

"Yeehaw!"

"Oh, fuck!" Avi bellowed. "Why can't these freaks just leave me alone!"

They surrounded her. One of them made kissing gestures at her while aiming his ornate double-barrel shotgun at her.

"Put the guns down, sweetie," one of them ordered.

A great roar bellowed from the forest, startling the horses. The ground quaked under the heavy steps of the Mother Grizzly Avi encountered earlier. The beast heard the ruckus was and determined to put an end to it. She growled loudly and charged at the horsemen. They shot her several times, but her hide was just too thick. The bullets turned into a white mist when it hit her body.

 _Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!_

Mother Grizzly slammed into them, causing a horse to flip over and crush his rider under a pile of stone. Avi checked the ammunition on her pistols. She lightly pressed a button on the grip which caused a holographic ammo counter to hover beside the guns. There wasn't enough to aid Mother Grizzly fight them off. Avi let the magazine slide off and she opened one of the pouches on her fist. She took out two fresh magazines and put them into her pistols. She slammed both weapons together to make the magazines lock into place. She switched the fire-modes from semi to automatic. The guns produced a rich metallic sound when they spat their bullets at the horseman.

The dwarves with the blunderbusses charged in to join the fight. Mother Grizzly, though tough, was showing signs of weariness. Her blue fur was matted with wet patches of red. Avi hurried to intercept the dwarves. Their armor was too tough even for her bullets, and even without it, the dwarves still had barrel-chested and thick bodies that could withstand the bullets as though their bodies were made of stone.

Avi holstered one of her pistols and drew her sword of forged of Noman Steel. She leaped onto the head of a ram and took another leap where she raised her sword and jabbed it into the dwarf's shoulder. The strength of steel from Normandia even surprised Avi as she was in midair. There was layers of tough steel armor plating and the rough muscles of the dwarf to go through, and her sword went down as though she jabbed it through water. With just as little effort, she pulled it out and flipped again, landing gracefully on her feet as the dwarf she slew slumped off his mount and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Mother Grizzly charged at another dwarf and sliced his face with her powerful claws. He grunted as he was tossed toward a tree. Avi ran up Mother Grizzly's back and took another elegant jump towards him, digging her sword into his throat to put him out of his misery.

BOOM! A blunderbuss went off, blasting a good chunk of meat from Mother Grizzly's side. Avi gasped, for she saw the ruby red meat and the white of the ribs sticking out. It only enraged Mother Grizzly. She charged for the dwarf and sliced off his ram mount's head with one quick swipe. He tumbled to the ground and rolled to a stop. He gave out a horrified yell when Mother Grizzly charged over him and she clasped her jaws on his head, ripping it off with ease. The spinal cord dangled as the head flew into the forest.

A dwarf raised a spear and charged at Mother Grizzly. He jabbed it deep into her thigh. Mother Grizzly bellowed in agitation and chased after him. Avi intervened and shot him repeatedly on his back. Three bullets nipped the ram in the butt. The beast screeched and fell forward. Mother Grizzly chased after the fallen dwarf. She dug through his armor with her claws and then bit into his back, ripping out his spine. A downpour of blood poured down her face.

Meanwhile, Avi skipped from tree to tree, avoiding the last two dwarfs. Baby Tiragon wanted to aid in the fight, but he feared he was too little to do anything. As he clung to Avi's shoulder he began to think of his much larger brethren like Arvas, Serpent Night Dragon, White-Horned Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, and Tyrant Red-Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Divine Sifr Dragon. And most of all, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

They were so big, and he was so small. It was because of his little size that he was captured and couldn't help Avi fight back Shadow Company when they hunted her in the Gray Hills. And now, even when is enemies were two dwarfs, there was nothing he could do. Avi suddenly stopped and spun. While in midair, she dropped her sword, drew her second pistol and aimed. She fired two well-placed shots right through the helmets, hitting both dwarves in between the eyes. Avi landed softy on her rear and skidded to a stop. The rams shrieked in fear and ran into the woods.

Avi couldn't resist, but she saw action heroines in movies back in Domino City blow steam off the barrels of their guns. Her weapons were still bellowing smoke and she formed an O with her pink lips and blew the smoke away from both guns.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said ,looking at Baby Tiragon.

"Nyeow!" Baby Tiragon agreed.

A bellow of agony echoed from the forest.

Mother Grizzly.

Avi holstered her guns and picked up her sword, sheathing it behind her back as she ran to the spot where Mother Grizzly was resting from the fight. The beast was in horrible shape. Blood poured from every wound. A spear was still jabbed on her thigh and her back was covered with crossbow bolts. She whined in pain.

Avi held up both her hands to show she was unarmed. "It's okay," she said softly, walking slowly towards the Duel Monster. "It's all right," she repeated. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Mother Grizzly growled at her to stay back. Baby Tiragon shivered. Avi tried to summon her staff, but the drone somewhere in the distance was still jamming her ability to use her Mana. "Please, I'm just want to help you."

She walked to the spear and quickly yanked it out. Mother Grizzly roared and quickly stood up on all fours. She turned around violently, shaking the ground with each step. She finally went face to face with Avi. She gave another roar.

They both looked at each other. All was still. Avi raised her hand, slowly. Mother Grizzly snapped her jaws, causing Avi to quickly pull her hand away. Avi took a deep breath and continued to reach out for Mother Grizzly until she could touch her nose and pet it softly.

Mother Grizzly honked.

"Thank you," said Avi. "For saving my life."

Mother Grizzly looked at Avi with a look in her black eyes, like a doll's eyes. It felt as if the beast was saying 'You're welcome'.

Avi remained where she was petting the monster and she formed a smile, laughing with joy that she could befriend a great beast like Mother Grizzly.

Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!

A hail of bullets sprayed Mother Grizzly. She stood on both legs roaring helplessly. More bullets struck her in the back. She fell to the side, waving her legs back and forth trying to fight back the fiery pain.

Jeeps and ATVs sped through the forest towards Avi.

 _Arvas! Arvas, where are you?_

She was to blame for his absence. With the way she sent her off, Arvas could have been many leagues away from her by now. She held up her hands as mercenaries, bounty hunters, and other hoodlums jumped out of the jeeps. Sellswords unsheathed their blades from their scabbards and guns-for-hire aimed all kinds of tactical weaponry at the young Summoner.

Avi heard someone laughing at her. _Stupid girl._

* * *

That night, Avi found herself inside of a tent in a campsite by the rushing waters of the Gaia Rapids. Her gear was taken away and she was forced to put on a white see-through nightie and white slippers. Baby Tiragon was taken away from her and locked in a cage at the edge of the camp. She could hear his cries from outside the tent.

The hours went by and the sun went down over the mountains. The light from the campfires and torches cast orange light into her tent. The silhouettes of the mercenaries in the camp danced on the walls of the tent. Heavy metal music blasted from boomboxes strewn all across the camp and the clinging of empty beer bottles grew so constant Avi found the sound maddening. The flaps of her tent opened. A well-built mercenary commando chomping on a cigar entered. He grinned from the corner of his mouth and examined Avi from head to toe.

"Nice," he said, admiring the skimpy underwear she wore under the nightie. "Our boss would like to see you now, slave."

"Boss?" Avi asked.

"Aye," said the commando. "He's your owner now. Naturally he would have sold you off to the Empire and claim the bounty, but he's the Sultan of the Tanjella Islands. He has plenty of money. All he needs now is you. Now, you'd better behave yourself."

"Doubt it," said Avi. "I'm a very vexing girl, so don't count on good behavior."

The commando gave a scratchy chuckle. "Oh, I love it when they act all tough. It makes it more fun seeing you break down in front of the master. They always go to him with their heads held high, and then to see them squirm as they accept their fates and go on their knees to fulfill his erotic desires." He grabbed his crotch and gave it a furious shake. "Makes for a good show, and who better to see begging for mercy than the legendary Summoner of Dragons."

He took a compact sub-machine gun off his holster and aimed it at her. "Get moving, love. Chop! Chop!"

Avi held her head up high and followed the mercenary out of her tent. His comrades looked at her like she was a piece of meat. The called out to her and shouted obscenities about her curvaceous figure. Avi ignored them and proceeded into a large, lavish tent in the middle of the camp. Avi let out a frightful gasp when she saw bear skin rug made from the hide of Mother Grizzly. Her mouth was wide open and she was spread out over a table. Her cubs were locked in a steel cage whimpering at the sight of their dead mother. Though she was not responsive, they still called out to her as if she was still alive.

"SHUT UP!" an mercenary shouted, kicking the cage and startling the cubs.

"Last stop, precious!" said the mercenary.

Avi stopped in front of the tent. The smell of something putrid filled her nostrils.

"Have fun!" said the commando. He swatted her hard in the butt and walked off sniggering.

 _Stupid girl!_ Avi heard Slifer say.

Avi stared at the sky. "Call me weak? Why don't you get your red ass down here and save me, huh?"

Avi wanted to hold her breath. Goddesses, it smelled terrible in there. She took a gasp of air and walked inside. What she saw disgusted her. What she saw was a Sloager, the amphibious race of slug-like beasts who roamed the islands south of Termnnia. He stood fifteen feet tall and had a long tail. He had a bulbous belly and black, saggy skin dotted with warts the size of a grown man's fist. He was an adult Sloager, since his legs were gone. Younger Sloagers had legs when they were born. They weren't good ones either, useless for walking, but proved useful when in water. They lost their legs at age fifty, still youthful in Sloager years.

The Sultan of the Tanjella Islands was smoking a hookah and he had an aquarium beside him filled with fish and toads which he would catch with his claws and plop into his mouth for a snack.

 _This THING owns me now?_ Avi thought. _Goddesses, that smell. It's coming from him!_

"Come in, come in," belched the sultan.

A younger Sloager was sitting behind a desk, examining Avi's guns and gear. ( **The Grand Battle Chief and Outfitter of Shadow Colosseum from Episode 43 of Yu-Gi-Oh! DM** )

"Don't mind the smell," said the younger Sloager. "I keep telling him that weed he puffs everyday is quite pungent."

"You don't say," said Avi. A fly flew around her face.

"Oh, yes, but he won't listen." A slimy pink tongue reached for the fly, just inches from Avi's face. She screamed and stepped back, watching with disgust as the Sloager ate the fly noisily. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Step forward!" said the sultan.

Avi did as she was told. "What do you want with me, sir?" she managed to squeak.

The sultan laughed. "Why, I want you to join my harem of course."

"Your harem!" Avi cried. "No, I don't want to."

"You are a slave now, girl, Summoner or not, those are the rules around here. And you must obey!" He chuckled as he licked his thick, purple lips. "The Summoner of Dragons in my grasp at last. You'll be the crown jewel of my collection no doubt."

"You're going to regret this!" snapped Avi. "I have powerful friends! When they learn about this, you're going to be sorry. And I still have a dragon out there! If you wish to live, you'd better let me leave."

"I do not think so," said the sultan. "Ser Carlye the Dragon Hunter just chased him away, deep into the mountains earlier today as we were hunting you."

 _Ser Carlye!_ Avi gasped. _He's the one who killed Ser Damien and Luster Dragon! No! Arvas is in horrible danger!_

 _Stupid girl!_ Slifer laughed.

The sultan then pulled a purple drape off of an object that was floating over an anti-gravity display. It was Avi's Staff of Summoning Dragons. The sultan laughed, seeing Avi's disgruntled look.

"Give it back!" Avi commanded.

"Oh, but you will have it back. Your dragons are going to prove a very useful weapon in my conquest."

"What conquest!" cried Avi.

"I aim to take the south from your grasp as its new king. The Termnnian Trading Company promised me so if I captured you."

"No!" Avi could not believe she had been fooled again. Even after Jon advised her not to deal with them, she instead followed her feelings instead of reason. And now she was paying the price. She would deal with them when she got back to White Harbor.

"My dragons will never aid you!" she proudly declared.

"You will command them to obey me!" bellowed the sultan. "And don't think you can resist me for long. Very soon, Avellana, you will appreciate me."

"I'd rather die!" Avi declared.

"That's a pity...for you. You're no good to me dead. I will do everything in my power to make sure you remain alive. If I have to force feed you with a funnel, I will. I will have guards posted every hour to watch you. And you and I will be together every night at the end of each day. You should know that no woman has ever resisted the Sultan of the Tanjella Islands. Now, step forward."

Avi gulped and hesitantly walked closer to the creature. His awful smell made her gag. Her cheeks blushed green and her stomach was ready to toss her cookies all over the floor.

"Step forward!" he said again. Avi moved closer and stopped. "Undress." He commanded.

Avi grunted shamefully. Soon she would be raped by this horrible, foul-smelling beast. There were anti-magic drones in the air. Arvas was being hunted by a mech pilot, and there was an army of a hundred mercenaries outside the tent. A tear rolled down Avi's cheek when she realized it was all over.

 _How did I let it come to this? I'm a failure as a Summoner. I'm a failure as a queen. My friends needed me and I let them down._

 _Stupid girl._

Fwoop!

Something flew into the tent and blasted the sultans brains all over the wall. The younger Sloager jumped out of his seat and ran out of the tent screaming: "Murder! Murder!"

A ham radio by his desk began to crackle. Avi began to hear a voice coming from it.

"Hey, retard!" said a girl's voice on the radio. "Summoner of Dragons!"

Avi stood where she was and stared at the radio, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Answer you imbecile. Don't just stand there."

Avi ran for the radio and spoke into the microphone. "Who-who are you? How do you know I am in here?"

"I have a thermal scope," said the girl. "I can see everything. Now stop wasting time and grab your staff."

"But, there are anti-magic drones everywhere. I can'..."

"I'm going to shoot them all down. When I give the signal, summon something! And you'd better be quick about it. Every mercenary in the camp is heading right for you."

POW! POW! POW! Avi heard a sniper rifle going off in the distance. The mercenaries in the camp began to scream and ducked for cover, yelling out positions and barking orders to hunt down the sniper.

Avi hurried towards her staff. She grabbed it and ran outside. There was chaos all over the camp. The sniper was shooting powder kegs, beer barrels and canisters of gasoline. She held up her staff and gave it a spin. Serpent Night Dragon screeched from an arcane circle followed by White-Horned Dragon.

For the first time in hours, Avi felt powerful again. She laughed with joy and waved at her beasts as they started decimating the campsite. Walls of flames lit the night and the earth rocked from so many explosions.

Avi ran back into the tent and spoke to her savior.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you."

"No problem. Now gear up and meet me by the falls in five minutes. I look forward to shaking your hand Summoner."

"Thank you so much. What's your name?"

"We can introduce ourselves later. Hurry and get moving."

"I can't thank you enough. Goddesses bless you soldier."

"Don't mention it...Dove."

Avi froze when she heard the girl referring her to that name. There was only one person she knew who called her that.

"Fira?" Avi gasped. "Is that you?"

The radio gave a click and was followed by static.


	131. The Song of Timaeus and Kayla

**Jon**

* * *

Arm in arm with Summer, Jon watched from the top of the stairs as his friends stuffed their belongings onto the carriages below in the courtyard. The three moons hovered together in the sky, fading in the morning light along with the stars. The city of White Harbor was painted in gold from the warm and precious glow of the early morning. It was getting chilly from the nippy bite of the ocean breeze below the cliffs of the castle.

Stas, was travelling light so as not to weigh down his Pegasus mount. Jaeyoung stood by him, hand over the pommel of his sword. Ryon had come down from the castle wearing his traveling raiment and a heavy pack along with the magical battle hammer once used by his father.

Phoenix walked away from the carriage and paced towards the bottom of the steps waiting for Ryon to come down and join her.

"Good morning, Ryon," she said softly. "Sleep well?"

"I guess," said Ryon. " _Sleep well? You don't even want to know half the things this guy does at night!_ " Ryon hissed with rage."SHUT UP YURI!"

Summer found their bickering humorous, and covered her giggling with her hand. "He's really grouchy with you," she said.

Ryon scoffed and gave her a nasty look. The green eye he now had seemed to flicker from his impatience. "I didn't know that, tell me more."

"Why?" asked Phoenix. "What reason does Yuri have for hating you?"

Ryon stomped the ground, remembering Yuri's constant nagging in his head the night before. "He was watching the Battle of Kingsfield in Elleria. He saw me walking away, leaving you for dead. Despite everything I told him, and how I suffered, he won't cut me some fucking slack!"

Jon folded his arms. "Well, you had your reasons for doing what you did, as important as your task was, it was still no excuse leaving us at the hands of the Covenant. But, uh, why are you leaving us so suddenly?"

"You're leaving, too, Ryon?" Summer asked, gripping Jon's shoulder hesitantly.

"I must," said Ryon, clutching the straps of his pack. "Yuri has demanded me to go to Elleria and help Nemo find Kaiser Rex."

"He left you no choice, huh?" said Jon.

"No, he kept singing a song called _Beauty and the Beast_ all night until I surrendered."

Summer broke out laughing. "Oh, I used to watch those imported animated musicals from Earth when I was a little girl. I love those!"

"Believe me, it's far from amusing, Summer," Ryon growled. " _Tale as old as time…._ SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He stomped down the steps to join Phoenix.

Jon and Summer couldn't contain their amusement and teased Ryon until he sulked into the wheel-house.

"Seems like you're going to have yourself quite the road trip, Phoenix," said Summer.

Boing! Boing! Boing!

Phoenix moaned sorrowfully as Ricky perched himself on her shoulder. "Don't worry, waifu, I'll take care of you."

"She's a high-ranking fire mage now, rabbit," said Jon. "Keep your paws to yourself lest you want your ashes swept from the floor."

"I'm here to guard her, General," said Ricky. "You can count on me to keep her safe."

Phoenix slapped her forehead and shook it agitatedly. "MUSH!" said Ricky. Phoenix shot him a mephitic glower, eyes twinkling with hurt and anger. "Sorry," he said as his ears drooped.

Phoenix said nothing and walked down the steps towards her carriage.

"So it's just you, me, Hanasaki, Ribbon, Marcel and Jaeyoung," said Jon, watching his friends leave. "But, I fear we must leave the Red Palace."

"Whatever for?" Summer asked.

"I have to go see my father."

"But, he disavowed you from the clan."

Jon walked his love up the steps and into the warm palace before he spoke. "He needs my help defending Riftgaard. Emperor Sora is much more ruthless than Antilles it seems. I received a raven from my sister, Liola, that he sends divisions of pilots using giant mechanical suits called Cuirasses. Her forces, consisting of ten powerful clans and three of the top noble houses in my country, were wiped out by these mechanical monstrosities. It seems, Gearfried is needed once more to defend the home of the Berja."

"But you're needed here, baby!"

"This is Avi's problem, not mine."

"It will be the Alliance's problem when we don't have a leader taking control! Jon, if you leave now you'll be no better than Avi!"

"But I can't let Riftgaard fall. The only options I have to ensure their safety is if I go to Lord Brooks of the Golden Valley. He may have one of the only modernized armies in the West, not to mention the largest. But I don't think he wants anything to do with me after I broke my vow to marry his daughter."

Summer clutched his arm even tighter, following his lead to the aquarium halls to look at the fishes and glowing coral reefs. "What about his brother, Kevan Brooks of the House of Hearts?" she asked.

"Hmm," Jon thought. "He rules the northern half of the Golden Valley, while his brother, Victor, rules the southern half. I suppose I could have some distance while asking for his favor."

Summer scratched her head. "That's odd, I thought they'd be closer together in such a place."

"It's how they can scrape every last bit of gold from travelers and merchants who cross the Golden Valley. Between their castles there is nothing but miles and miles of forests bloated with monsters and bandits. Their castles offer food, drinks, bed, cards, and women. Their homes provide sanctuary to weary travelers who braved the perils of the Golden Valley. And they offer top of the line comforts to which those poor saps will pay well for."

"Devious," Summer admitted, "but smart nonetheless."

"Yes, you're right, babe," said Jon. "Lord Kevan has been very good to me, hell, even praised our love when word of our relationship reached his ears."

Summer giggled softly when she heard that. Jon smiled, for her smile always brought warmth to his heart.

"So, do you think that Lord Kevan can soften things up between the two of you?" she asked.

"I do," said Jon. "Hopefully, Lord Victor will find it in his heart to forgive me."

"He's going to want something in return," said Summer.

"You don't think I know that?" Jon responded sharply, while stopping in front of an exhibit with colorful glowing fish swimming about in the dark blue waters of the reef. "I know what he wants, and getting that is going to be harder than any challenge I've ever faced in this war. Will it even be enough? No matter how hard I try, things always go to shit for me."

"We have Yuri back," Summer assured him, rubbing his hand. "In…some sort of way. And Nemo, you heard what Yuri said about him. He's been chosen by Norman the Conqueror to wield the Kaiser Rex."

Jon nodded. "Perhaps when he gets back we'll name him king."

Summer gasped and let go of Jon's arm when she heard that. "You can't do that!" she cried. "Avi is the queen chosen to lead this alliance."

"And she's failed!" Jon said with spite. "I was a fool to have placed my trust in her again."

"Avi is trying, Jon!" Summer responded severely. "The technology up North is getting stronger. Her dragons won't be enough to stop them. We need more power to fight them back!"

"What good is that power if fools are the ones who use it?" said Jon, still looking at the fish. "That girl is going to be the end of us, Summer. Mark my words."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"She told me to meet her here," Avi shivered while she sat by the edge of the pool where the falls poured into. It was the waterfall the girl on the radio instructed her to meet.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Now, it had been hours since the camp of mercenaries was burned to the ground. The bellowing smoke slithered into the sky over the tops of the pine trees. Cicadas hissed in the trees and crows cawed deep in the forest.

A frog hopped onto the rock right beside her.

 _Ribbit. Ribbit._

It stared at her for a minute and hopped away.

Avi sighed heavily. There was no sign of Arvas and who knew if the sniper she aided last night meant her ill will. If this soldier was indeed, Fira, a girl who had betrayed her the year before, then she needed to get out of there at once. But, she thought better of it, for she witnessed Ser Gerhalos ripping her head off when he saved her from Fira and her hounds.

The trees rustled beside her. Avi stood on her feet and looked around, feeling anxious. Nothing. She was about to sit down when she felt cold steel rub against her head and then she heard the click of the safety coming off.

Avi peered from the corner of her eyes and saw a girl in tactical armor aiming a heavy pistol at her temple. The wind blew her black hair with light brown highlights. One eye was bright orange and the other bright blue meaning she had Eldori in her human blood.

"Who are you?" Avi asked.

"Shut up, Summoner!" said the girl.

"If you're going to kill me, why did you bother saving me from those privateers?"

"Because I wanted the honor of killing you myself!" shouted the girl.

Avi sighed. Legs trembling. "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

The girl smiled. "If you must know, I'm the sister of the girl you had beheaded!"

"What?"

"I'm Fira's little sister! Keyla!"

Avi turned her head slightly to get a better look at her. "She never spoke about you!"

The girl growled like a ferocious beast. "You never have her the chance! You had her killed!"

"It wasn't my doing!" Avi said, trying to convince her.

"No, you had that beast knight do the killing for you!"

"Please, Keyla, you don't know what kind of woman she was! You have to believe me, Fira left me no choice. She betrayed me! She was working for the Templars."

Keyla pushed the weapon closer to Avi's temple. "Don't you bad mouth my sister, Avi! My sister hated the Church. There was no way in hell she would have joined them. Why did you really do it, Avi!? Why did you order Fira to be executed?"

"She hunted me like a dog, Keyla. She had me tortured, beaten, and so many other horrible things. She cut the head off Solomon Muto and gave it to High King Yuri as a wedding present."

"LIAR!" Keyla swept her leg under Avi's foot, causing her to fall on her knees. She pointed the gun to her head. "She would never do that! My sister was a hero!"

"I know this is all very hard to believe," Avi said looking at Keyla sorrowfully. "If I were in your position, I'd be angry as well. With all the stories you've probably heard, I'd want to pull the trigger, too. I would also find it hard to believe that someone I held so close to my heart was capable of such evil. But it's true, sweetie. I'm telling you the truth."

Keyla's wrist shivered from the anger. Avi shut her eyes, clenching every muscle in her being as she waited for Keyla's finger to squeeze the trigger. The minute that went by felt like an eternity. Keyla finally removed the weapon from Avi's head and stormed away. Avi looked at her. The rifle she carried on her back was massive in size, longer than even she.

"What are you going to do with me?" Avi asked.

"I don't know," said Keyla. "Personally, I'd rather just kill you and call it a day, but there are two factions out there who have put a heavy price on your head. Jon sends warriors looking for you, because there has been much chaos in the South. And Emperor Sora in the West, has put a nice bounty too."

She took a coin out from one the pouches on her chestplate. "Heads Jon. Tails the Empire."

"Keyla, just take me to Jon," Avi pleaded. "If they get their hands on me, you don't know the chaos that will ensue."

"Termnnia's problems aren't mine. As far as I'm concerned, everyone on this gigantic chunk of rock can go fuck themselves."

"I have been chosen by the Goddesses…."

"The Goddesses can suck a big one!" said Keyla. "They haven't done anything for me."

She flipped the coin. "You say they're on your side. Well, let's find out."

The coin landed on her gloved palm. She slapped it on the back of her right hand. She lifted her other hand off to reveal the coin. Heads.

Avi breathed a sigh of relief. Keyla saw the grin and flipped again.

"I think you got lucky."

"Keyla don't do this!" Avi cried. "Please!"

"Or what?" Keyla asked. She felt a blast of hot air behind her followed by a loud snort. White-Horned Dragon was standing right behind her.

Baby Tiragon was standing on top of his head. "Nyeow!" he cried.

Keyla shook her head. "Fuck."

Avi grinned, feeling happy to be back in command. "I don't want to have you burned alive."

"Oh, shut up," Keyla snapped, holding her hands up. "A second ago, you were bawling like a baby."

"Or was I?" said Avi. "If you're going to want to hold someone like me prisoner, you're going to have to make sure to sever the ties I have with my dragons."

Keyla sighed in humiliation. She had been so focused on capturing Avi that she failed to launch her anti-magic drones to cease her strings with the monster world. Now, a fire-breathing beast was standing right behind her, ready to turn her into cinders at Avi's command. She felt so stupid standing there, and seeing Avi's overconfident smile just infuriated her. Her felt her cheeks growing hot. She felt vehemence tying her heart in a knot while distress was bubbling up in her chest.

"Well, do it then," Keyla commanded. "Have your beast burn me to ashes. I assure you Summoner, my ghost will haunt your ass for eternity!"

"No," said Avi. She gave an ardent leer while telling her dragon to back away. White-Horned Dragon rose up and loomed over the two girls. He crossed his skinny armored arms while arching his long neck down to look at them, both his eyes set on Keyla, who looked like a walking armory. She had pistols in every nook and cranny of her armor, two swords crossed over her back, daggers at her ankles, a hidden machine gun on her right vambrace, and a utility belt loaded with pouches big and small, all filled with extra ammo and who-knew-what else.

Avi began to circle Keyla with her arms behind her back. "I have a better use for you, soldier. You could join me. Help me recover the other dragons in this part of the world so that we may fight back the North."

"And why would I do that?" Keyla responded defiantly, to which White-Horned Dragon roared over her to shut her up. Her armor was sprayed with hot spit and the air from the dragon's mouth was like being blasted by a blow dryer. Her ears rang awfully when the dragon finished his great cry.

Keyla glared at Avi. "If you want my services, you have to pay me. Let me warn you I don't come cheap, especially when hired by my enemies."

"We don't have to be, Keyla," said Avi, opening one of the pouches around her belt. "I am the Queen of the Alliance. And I hereby dub you an official contractor of my order. You will be well paid. And you get your first payment in advance."

She tossed her a brown sack. Keyla caught it effortlessly while giving Avi the nastiest, grim look her face could muster. She opened the sack. Her eyes widened. She held out her gloved palm, and from the sack she poured handsome diamonds that were worth more than she made in a month from contracts.

"Hmm," Keyla said, examining the diamonds. "All right, Summoner, you have a deal. But, I want to be paid more than this every week. I want a home in Domino City and 10,000 in gold Star Chips every month for the rest of my life after my services to you are over."

"It's a deal," Avi said, offering her hand.

Keyla looked at it for a moment. She shook it reluctantly and then held her weapon high. "I'm at your command, Your Highness. We should be getting back to White Harbor. I mean, you are queen, yes?"

"I am, but my general is warming the throne while I quest for more dragons. The Covenant is getting stronger with technology and Slifer, I fear, is of no pleasure."

"I can see why," said Keyla. "You really don't know how to take care of yourself. This is what? The second, third time you were about to get your rear end slammed? I heard about your little ordeal in the Gray Hills. Those Templars really had their fun with you, didn't they?"

"Let's not speak of it, please," said Avi, holding up a hand to shut her up.

"Like it or not, you rely on your dragons too much to get you out of trouble. You carry fancy hardware on you, but what good is it if you can't fight?"

"Can you teach me?" Avi asked. "You look like a tough girl."

Keyla rested her massive rifle over her shoulders. "I was taught by the best."

Avi knew who she was talking about. "Keyla, please. I did not intentionally kill Fira."

"Intentionally? So you did have her killed."

Avi waved her hands to calm her down. "She tried to have me killed! I went through all those nightmares because of her, Keyla. I swear to the Goddesses."

Keyla took a step forward until she was nose to nose with Avi. "I told you, already, I don't care about the Goddesses," she said in a furious whisper. "If they're so loving, why didn't they give me and Fira food when we shivered in the streets of Domino? Where were they when High King Yuri was murdered? For that matter, why didn't they save you when the Church had you captured and fucked you up the ass?"

Avi shut her eyes, crinkling her face with sorrow and agitation, for she didn't know how to answer those questions.

Keyla lampooned when she saw Avi's reaction. "The power to create the universe and they couldn't even bless me with a warm meal or a roof over my head. My sister was the one who saved me from the streets. Not Horakhty. Not Saafani. Not Ana. Not Untolia. None of them! I survived all these years because of my sister, and the will to carry on. Fuck the Goddesses, Avi. They're useless. They don't care about us."

"You're wrong!" Avi declared as Keyla marched away.

"Come on, your shrine is up there on that mountain. It's going to take many days to get up there."

Avi watched as Keyla continued walking into the forests leading to the roots of the mountain. Baby Tiragon flew onto her shoulder, startling her. Avi giggled when he nuzzled her neck and purred. She kissed his head and looked at her White-Horned Dragon. She thanked him with a pleasant bow. "Arvas," she said. "Where is he?"

White-Horned Dragon shook his head. He did not know. Avi grew worried. If Arvas was defeated in battle, he would never revive as he did when he was summoned to Termnnia in spirit form when he was Phantom. He surrendered his immortality to be closer to Avi, making her feel foolish to command him to leave her side. Because of her boldness, she was captured by a slaver, and now Arvas, the closest being she had to a best friend, was being chased by the most feared knight in the Grand Priest's order.

Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter was true to his name, causing her to shiver with worry for the safety of Arvas. But he was a True Dragon, unlike the lesser wyverns, wyrms, and drakes whom he hunted. Still, Luster Dragon, Ser Damien's mount, was a True Dragon, and Ser Carlyle slew him without effort.

"Oh, Arvas, please be okay." Avi clasped her hands together as she prayed.

"Hey, Summoner, let's go!" Keyla called out from the forest. "I want to be up the mountain before dark, so move it!"

Avi summoned back her White-Horned Dragon and ran into the forest to catch up with Keyla who was many paces ahead of them. But, Avi liked the distance she had from her new mercenary guard. She was within view and far enough to escape trouble if Keyla was brave, or foolish, enough to try to cause any.

"Nyeow," Baby Tiragon said sadly.

Avi felt the distress in his voice and looked at him. She stroked the fur on his head with her finger. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Baby Tiragon sniffled. Avi could see silvery tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you worried about Arvas?"

Baby Tiragon shook his head. "You don't miss Arvas?"

"Nyeow!" the little dragon said immediately.

"Oh, I guess you do, but that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

Baby Tiragon wiped a tear away with his paw. "I guess not," said Avi. "Are you sad, you couldn't help me against the mercenaries?"

Baby Tiragon nodded his head mournfully and covered his teary eyes with his paws. Avi cooed kindheartedly. She took him off her shoulder and cradled him in her arms. "It's okay," she said. "You've been more help to me than the others."

Baby Tiragon gave her a look, which told her he did not believe in that statement. "No, I mean it. You've helped me find friends. You've helped me find Light and Darkness Dragon. You led me to Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon. And you've led me here where another powerful dragon sleeps and waits for me."

Baby Tiragon still bawled on her arms. "Aw, but you want to help me yourself don't you? Well, don't worry little one, I'm sure you're going to grow into a big dragon one day. Believe me. Will I have your oath that you'll still serve me even if you're big and strong?"

Baby Tiragon nodded his head with a newfound joy. "Good boy," Avi said, plating a squeaky kiss to his head. Baby Tiragon responded with a lick to her nose.

"I'm gonna be sick," Keyla said, putting on chromed headphones with pink glowing orbs. She turned on pop music to drown out the corniness behind her.

* * *

When night had fallen over the mountains and the world faded into darkness. Keyla had led Avi to a small pond near the top of the mountain where they made camp. They were too weary for a fire, and it was risky setting one up at this hour. Keyla was sure that word of Avi's capture and escape had spread to many more mercenary outfits out there. They would be coming like a ruthless storm mowing down anything in their path.

Avi cared not for a fire anyway. As soon as she laid her head down, she fell fast asleep. Baby Tiragon slept on her chest after he cuddled up into a ball. Though her sleep came quick, Avi couldn't help but waking up late in the night. The mountain wind nipped at her skin causing her to tremble. She gently put Baby Tiragon off her chest and set him down beside her so she could walk about and warm herself, but she heard a soft voice singing in the dark. The tune was as calm as the glassy water of the pond and flew silently like the wind in the night.

In the moonlight, Avi spotted Keyla perched on a rock as she polished her sniper rifle. She was singing in elvish, piquing Avi's interest. Carefully, she approached the young mercenary and cleared her throat to get her attention. Keyla stopped her song immediately, and slowly turned her head to look at Avi.

"I didn't know you spoke elvish," said Avi.

Keyla only looked at her, eyes glowing in the dark, and returned to polishing her weapon. Avi felt hurt, but understood that she didn't feel like talking. She made an about face and slowly strode away.

"I don't speak elvish," said Keyla.

Avi's newfound glee caused her lips to form a smile. She quickly spun to look back at Keyla, still with her back turned and cleaning her weapon.

"You sing that song so well." Avi tip-toed so as not to make the gravel underfoot crunch and wake Baby Tiragon.

"Fira taught it to me," Keyla said.

Avi's face dropped with astonishment to learn that even a traitorous fiend like Fira could know such beauty. "She spoke elvish? I never knew. She never really told me."

Keyla scoffed. "She spent many years living with gangs of elf orphans while in the streets of Domino. She had to learn their tongue if she was to keep their company and survive. She was tough, which was why she was able to take care of me when she found me."

"Found you? So, you're not relative by blood?" Avi asked and stood over her.

"No," Keyla responded. "We're not really related. But we liked to think so. Her brawn and my brains got us through the harsh city streets. We once robbed Seto Kaiba of a hundred thousand chips."

"Wow," Avi said, sitting down a rock next to Keyla. "That's impressive."

Keyla agreed with a weak smile. "I was pretty smart for my age. The elves in the gang called me _Sairahiniel_ , which translates to _Wise Child_. That's the meaning behind my name."

"And the song you were singing?" Avi asked, resting her chin on her hands. Elbows on her knees.

"It's a ballad sung by bards, telling the sad tale of Timaeus and Kayla. You ever heard of it?"

"Just a few verses," said Avi. "I once worked at an inn. But the bards never finished the songs because…well, my looks got the customers rowdy. Queen Kayla was the one who rode on the back of a dragon and ended the Orichalcos Crisis, right?"

"Yeah, she was Fira's hero. That's why she gave me that name when she found me."

Avi built up the courage to ask Keyla if she could finish. "I'd like to hear you sing the song in full, if you could."

"Fine," she said quickly, much to Avi's surprise. "But listen closely, for the hour is of late, and I will not repeat myself."

Avi nodded and listened.

 _The flowers bloomed, the river flowed._

 _The birds they sang in joyful terms,_

 _The forest green with happiness,_

 _For in a clearing, there she glowed._

 _Princess Kayla was dancing there_

 _To melodies sung by golden wyrms._

 _A thousand suns shined in her hair,_

 _And her face like daylight, shining._

* * *

 _Timaeus came from lands untold,_

 _Past lonely mountains tall and mean._

 _Through Elven Rivers and deserts bare,_

 _Alone he wandered grieving._

 _He looked into the forest green,_

 _And saw in wonder the maiden fair._

 _Her song had healed his weary feet,_

 _And he approached her smiling._

* * *

 _He came to her, and fast she fled_

 _Through thick and wary oaken trees._

 _On dragon's back she kissed the skies_

 _And her leaving filled his heart with dread._

 _Return fair maiden! Return to me!_

 _The valley echoed with his cries._

 _He called for her to no reply,_

 _And went on his quest, sorrowing._

* * *

 _When her song faded, the flowers died,_

 _The leaves burned red and withering,_

 _A gray mist gloomed the countryside._

 _It cried for her relentlessly._

 _Sairahiniel! Sairahiniel!_

 _Sing your song and bring the warmth_

 _Which brought forth life so blissfully_

 _And then winter came, whispering._

* * *

 _He chased her far that knight of white,_

 _The forest cursed his caravan,_

 _Silver Fangs howled in the night._

 _Atop a mountain smiling,_

 _The princess born of elf and man._

 _She danced atop a mountain green,_

 _Through glistening lips a song began_

 _And the flowers started blooming._

* * *

 _He smiled and went up the mountainside_

 _Of flowers bright and glowing,_

 _He longed to be there by her side,_

 _And sing to her for all eternity_

 _Together they danced to cheerful cries,_

 _And a sang a song of love unending,_

 _The stars twinkled up in the skies,_

 _And they spent the evening singing._

* * *

 _In spring's embrace they made their vows._

 _Their love had lasted through the years,_

 _They flew over the Kingly Bay,_

 _And fought the beast of powers bold,_

 _And the great green forests sing mournfully._

 _Their days ahead remain untold,_

 _But whispers continue to this day,_

 _Of a fair-faced maiden singing._

* * *

Keyla stopped.

"Is that all?" Avi asked.

"I can't," Keyla said, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. "Even if there was more, it was still going to end in mystery. Queen Kayla and Timaeus fought off the Great Leviathan, and then they vanished. The only ones who truly knows what happened to them are the True Dragons."

Avi could see the memories of Fira burning bright in her eyes. Keyla sniffed and stared at the moons. "It's rare to get heroes like, Kayla and Norman the Conqueror, Yugi and Yuri. I thought I found one in Fira. She was my hero."

Avi looked at the ground and sighed. "Keyla, I know how much Fira meant to you. But…"

"I want to believe you, Avi," Keyla forced herself to say. "I really do. The moment I first saw you, it never crossed my mind that you were a murderer. You don't look like one. But if that's the case, then those things you said were true. I don't want to believe it."

"Keyla…"

"Leave me alone." Keyla whispered.

Avi nodded. She stood up and looked down at Keyla, wiping her weapon in the same spot repeatedly to hide her sorrow.

"I loved her you know," said Avi. "She was like a sister to me too. I hope I time you see me as such too, Keyla."

Keyla did not respond.

Avi smiled and walked back to camp to rest, for the journey ahead was going to be perilous.

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

Tori Meadows, princess of Middlesex, breathed in the air of the vast green meadows outside the walls of her city, Fairflower. In the center stood her castle, a single green tower with rooftops of gold and the flag of her House, a red poppy on a field of yellow. The birds chirped from the trees as if welcoming her back to the Fairflower Field. Green rolling hills as far as the eye could see lifted her spirits so greatly she felt she could fly. Flowers dotted the great green opus with red, blue, purple, yellow, and orange. She went on her knees and began to sniff the sweet and spicy smell of the blazing red Untolis, a fiery red flower named after the Goddess of Fire. She began to pick them and placed them in a basket hooked over her right arm.

"It figures you'd bring me here, again," said her champion, Yuma Tsukumo.

He impatiently stood behind her in white enameled scaled armor and a white cloth of gold cape. A D-Pad was built into his right vambrace. The touch screen glowing blue and holographic graphs and data charts projected over the device. One hand was clutching the leather bridle of Tori's white stallion, Lady, a fair mount if there ever was one. She was armored in white steel chased with gold and engraved with carvings of a thousand flowers, each one gilded and shining brightly. Her tale and mane swung in the air looking like veils of mist. Tori looked back at him with narrowed eyes and a warm ear-to-ear smirk, finding his exasperation the most comical thing she'd seen all day.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said, while his face depressed into a guilt-ridden mien. An eyebrow raised in confusion, for he wondered how she was able to tolerate him all these years they've been friends.

Three large luxury barges slowly sailed along the winding River Milan which slithered outside the walls of Fairflower. Even from their perch on the hills, Yuma could hear the delightful music and ringing laughter of the guests who have come from afar to celebrate Tori's eighteenth birthday. Despite her age, she still looked like a little child, which was normal in Eldoris. Even at eighteen, the Elders of the race still thought of her as a little baby.

"Aw man, I'm missing the feast!" Yuma groaned when his nose found the scent of sweet meats, honeyed chicken, candied meat pies, baked potatoes seasoned in butter crusted in herbs, the salty scent of steamed crabs from the Bay of Kings. He licked his chops imagining a bottle of white wine from the king's winery to wash it all down with. "We're supposed to be there!" he bellowed again.

"I find parties boring," Tori said, picking more flowers and adding them to her basket.

"BORING!" Yuma bawled out, scratching his head and hopping from one leg to the other in disbelief. His chainmail jingling with each movement and cape flapping as it tried to keep up with him. "This is boring!"

"Rio, Cathy and I need these to make the scented castles for the halls," said Tori.

"You can't make these after?"

Tori shrugged.

Yuma tapped his foot harshly on the grass. "You know, I can't help but wonder if you're avoiding the party on purpose."

"Oh, you think?" Tori sharply declared with a quick roll of her eyes. "I told you, I hate parties. Every day of every year, my mother and father plan something to celebrate how rich they are. And I always have to dress up, get my hand kissed, get complimented by knights, nobles, barons, and ever pompous windbag in Gardenrealm who I've seen hundreds of times."

"But this is your eighteenth birthday party!" said Yuma.

"It's just another party." Tori frowned and shrugged his complaints away. "We'll get back in time for the cake, I promise."

Yuma scoffed and crossed his arms. "Not if Gronk eats it all," he said, to which Tori laughed. A rumble in the ground caused her to give a timid gasp.

"What the hell?" said Yuma.

A horn blew from the green hills over yonder. Could it have been another guest? Tori wondered. Perhaps it was the lord of Red Bloom, the over-the-top rascal, always bringing his rose-armored army everywhere he went to display his power. To Tori's consternation, it wasn't.

The horn bellowed again and the crimson/gold banners of the Dragonhearts rose over the hills. They were being carried by Buster Bladers and Black Luster Soldiers. Hundreds of thousands of them. And they were ready for war.

"It's Emperor Sora!" shouted Yuma. "Tori, we have to get back to the city!"

"What does he want?" Tori cried in horror.

She yelped as Yuma picked her up from under her arms and helped her atop her horse. "I don't want to stay and find out!" he shouted.

They galloped away. Tori looked back at the Imperial Army as they marched over her beautiful meadow of flowers, washing the green canvas in a wave of black, gold, and crimson. Their footsteps marching in unison was like thunder. The calm song of the songbirds turned into a chaotic mess of chirps and screeches. The blue sky behind the army was churning into a shade of gray and black as a massive airship came into view over the meadows.

"It can't be!" cried Yuma. "Where did the Empire get tech like that?"

"Look at that symbol!" said Tori. "It's been manufactured by the Termnnian Trading Company!"

"I knew it!" growled Yuma. He reached the gates to the city. "They are with the Empire!"

Knights from the royal guard ran to aid her off her horse.

The Buster Bladers and Black Luster Soldiers got into formation outside the city gates. Drums began to pound from the back of the ranks as the warriors up front pounded their shields with their swords, and began to sing.

 _Ehn'Garla_ _Har Keelto (May Our Death Bring Glory)  
_

 _Hym Garlak Hum Garlak (Fight for him! Die for him!)  
_

 _Garth Melto Rehn Hemlo (War is the only way)  
_

 _Vehn Wulfo, Ron Garto (Sacrifice. Your lives not)  
_

 _Hym Garlak Horn Garlak (Fight for him! Die for him!)  
_

 _Vym Tolhost Horn Ne'ra (Or you and yours will die today!)_

 _LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR!_

Yuma got off of Lady, drew his sword and took a card out of his deck.

"Where are you going?" Tori shouted, but she already knew his intent. "Don't even think about it!"

"I'll hold them back. You and your family get out of here as quickly as you can!"

"YUMA!" Tori cried, watching her friend charge into the fields.

Tori was taken to her chambers on the sixth level of the tower. She ran to her window to watch the oncoming fight. There was single dot on the ground running for the Imperial Army.

"Where is the army!?" she shouted at her knights.

"Apologies, My Lady. Your father gave the order to remain here. There is nothing we can do for your little friend."

Tori ran back to the window and watched helplessly as Yuma galloped into the oncoming army alone. He held up a card and summoned a warrior of light. Number 39: Utopia. The winged swordsman soared over Yuma clutching his large light-forged sword.

Yuma and Utopia took out two-score of enemies alone. They fought valiantly as though they were Norman the Conqueror fighting back the Orcs in the Battle of Endless Pain. Tori clasped her hands together and muttered prayers to the Goddess of War and Victory to bless her friend in his courageous quest for victory amongst the throng of iron soldiers.

Until a cannon fired from the airship above and struck Yuma a mere five feet from his steed. The horse was maimed and Yuma was tossed like a ragdoll into the mud where he was surrounded by Black Luster Soldiers. Utopia flew towards them, and with dazzling swordplay he eliminated them to give his master his space.

But he was wrapped with a thong of anti-magic the held him down and drained his magic, severing the strings between Yuma and the monster world where Utopia came from. Yuma could only watch as Black Luster Soldiers surrounded him, swords up and ready, and his companion, Utopia disappeared into thin air. The coils fused with anti-magic tech slithered away as Emperor Sora wrapped it around his arm. His sister, Axia, rode over him atop a Clearwing Synchro Dragon, and his uncle Peter was flying on Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Their presence discouraged the armies of Fairflower from riding out to save him.

"You!" said Yuma.

Sora said nothing and drew his sword. He stuck Yuma in the gut and ordered his body tossed into the river.

"Well done nephew," Peter said, dismounting from Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. He looked up at Axia. "And congratulations to you, Axia. You're getting better with your summoning."

"Thank you, uncle," said Sora, adjusting his gauntlet. "I thought Ser Yuma was going to be a challenge. It appears not."

A Buster Blader rode towards him atop a giant Emboldorian war horse. "Your Eminence! The city is yours! The Lords of House Meadows have surrendered. They don't want to fight."

Sora smirked confidently. "I didn't think so. It's too bad Ser Yuma felt like being bold. It was not the city I wanted. They can keep their city, provided the pay the appropriate taxes and bear the colors of the Empire should the day come when we call their aid. I just want the princess."

"You went through all this trouble for Princess Tori?" chortled Peter. "She is quite the fair one, though I did not expect you to cause a war for her."

Sora laughed manically. "War? You need to fight to have a war. This wasn't even a skirmish." He pointed at two Black Luster Soldiers. "You there! Send word to all the bards. I want this day to be an example to any who stand with Queen Avi and her Alliance."

"Yes, Your Eminence!" they said and marched away.

"Why her of all people?" Peter asked. "There are hundreds of princesses all over Emboldor. Why did we travel many leagues for this one."

"I heard she's a wonderful singer. And I finding her endearing as well. You there, rider, thank you for your service. Go back to the Tower and tell Princess Tori I'll give her till tonight to prepare herself."

"Yes, Your Eminence." The Buster Blader bowed and rode away.

* * *

Darkness enveloped the city and the windows of the buildings flickered with warm orange light. The people of Fairflower gathered in the streets as a monk from the Temple of Aegis, the Shield Goddesses, walked in front of Tori who rode atop of Lady, sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. The monk waved a golden thurible left and right, sending out streams of sweet incense to bless Tori's journey and the matrimony that lay ahead.

Tori peered from left to right to look upon her fair people one last time.

They all wept and wailed for the departing princess. The children threw flowers into the streets before her horse. Her maids Rio and Cathy were trailing behind her on foot, heads held high and with still expressions to mask the sorrow they felt inside.

The soldiers of the Rainbow Dragon Guard stood at attention, lining the streets leading towards the gate. Tori was going to miss their beautiful platinum armor and their capes and scarves glimmering in all the colors of the rainbow. They held their lances over her to form an archway. The golden spearheads shined above her.

Ser Merlon the Monstrous and a squad of Black Luster Soldiers awaited her at the entrance. When she got close, the ugly knight did not even greet her or introduce himself. He grabbed the bridle of her horse and led her out of the city towards Sora's airship while Rio and Cathy were escorted into a black wheelhouse to take the road to Emboldor. Ser Merlon led her outside the gates. Tori turned her head to gaze at her home as the gates shut her out forever. She wailed and buried her face into her hands.

"Shut up!" Ser Merlon commanded. "Or I'll give you something to cry about, girl!"

Tori stopped at once. She sniffled and wiped her tears with her forearms.

After a long walk, the ship came into view at last. Tori held her breath, doing her best not to cry. She did all she could not to look back at her city, for if she did, her emotions would run wild and she would be at the mercy of the monstrous knight. Tori had no choice but to stay defiant and raised her head high, ready for her fate with the Emperor of Termnnia.


	132. The Wolves of Riftgaard

**Yumeko**

* * *

Mai Valentine opened the door to Yumeko's room. She was disgusted with the mannerism of Yami's daughter. She was disorderly for one so fair. Dirty clothes were all over the floor and hanging from chairs, furniture corners, and door knobs. Her desk was littered with cards she just opened. The booster boxes and pack wrapping were piled without care in the waste basket. Cora was sound asleep on her bed, snoring and drooling onto her pillow.

"Yumi!" Mai shouted.

Yumeko rose her head slowly. Her golden hair masking her face. Yumeko smacked her lips, tasted the morning in her mouth. She realized she needed a good brushing, but she was so exhausted she fell back asleep.

"You get up this instant, young lady!" Mai barked again. She got another rise out of Yumeko.

"What is it now?" she groaned.

Mai put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'll have you know, it took a long while, but your father finally managed to grant you citizenship into the city."

"Whoopee," Cora said with sarcasm, slumping into her pillow again.

Mai felt the fury of a thousand dragons swelling up inside of her. She slapped her hands together and gave a great stomp on the floor. "Yumeko Muto, you get up this instant!" she demanded.

Yumeko slammed her fist into her sheets. She reared her head back up and removed her hair from her face. "You're not my mother, Miss Mai."

"No, but until we find Yvonne, I am going to be acting like it. We've spoiled you rotten, little lady! We love you that much. But it seems to me that no matter how much we try, we just can't seem to get through that thick skull of yours. And I think you should be a little bit more grateful for the things Yugi has been doing for you."

"If he thinks fancy schools and new clothes are going to win me over, then the King of Games should rightfully be called the King of Fools."

The brought out the fury inside of Mai. She screeched like a Harpie Lady. "That does it, little lady." She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. "You're going to get it the way my mother used to do me."

Yumeko got up and raised her fists. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" said Mai. "We didn't have to find you, Yumi. We could have let you rot in that town. We could have left you for the Naralians and just made our way to Sobek. Yugi has important business down there, but he found it in his heart to try and find you, and care for you. You don't deserve the love he's given you. You are a spoiled little bitch, Yumi. We so wanted to call you Princess of Games, but the Heart of the Cards does not work for selfish brats like you. Now, I'm only going to say this once, hun. Take back what you said about Yugi, or your rear end is going the get the beating it so rightfully deserves!"

Yumeko paused, a countenance of guilt caused her face to drop, and she tapped her finger on her lower lip. For a moment, Mai thought the girl was going to show a little remorse for her attitude… Until she smiled disobediently, giggled and said: "You're right, you didn't have to come for me. That makes you all corny and stupid."

"Okay, young lady," said Mai in a cold whisper. "Prepare for the worst beating of your life."

"Try and catch me, bitch," Yumeko said defiantly at Mai. She was ready to run, but Mai grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Oh, but I already have," said Mai. "…Bitch."

Yumeko was confused until she heard something moving behind her. She turned to see what it was. She saw the pretty, deadly face of Mai's Harpie Lady staring right at her. Harpie Lady screeched loudly. Yumeko screamed in response. Harpie Lady grabbed her with her talons and held her down, flapping her wings wildly and screeching down at Yumeko to shut her up.

"HELP! HELP!" Yumeko cried. "THIS CRAZY LADY IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Mai undid her belt. "Oh, baby, after I'm done with you, your decedents are going to have a hard time sitting."

"Mai…" Yami said hardheartedly. He was standing outside the door. "There will be no need for that. Put the belt down and leave."

Steam puffed out from Mai's ears. Cross-popping veins blinked on her brow, a symbol all Eldoris made when they were mad. "Just let me at her Yugi! This little brat deserves it! She has such a horrid attitude that she makes Seto Kaiba seem like a gentlemen by comparison."

"If anyone is going to be castigating my child, it's me," said Yami. "But not like this. Hitting is not going to teach your children to behave any better, Mai."

Mai bellowed like beast. "Argh, but this one deserves it! Just let me have a go to make her to appreciate all the trouble and sacrifice we all made trying to find her!"

"Mai, go outside and take a breather. I will handle this. I'm sure my daughter has learned not to bite the hand that feeds her. If not, you may do as you please, Mai."

"No, no, no, please," Yumeko begged pathetically while writhing in Harpie Lady's talons. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean all the things I said. Really, I'm just mad! Frustrated! Please, I just want to find my mother! I haven't seen her since I was a baby!" She started sobbing. "You don't know what it's like not having a mother around. Or a family. ("Hmm," said Yami.) I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry, Miss Mai, I really am."

Big tears rolled down her cheeks. Mai lowered her arm, feeling sincerity take the place of her rage.

"Then you're going to have to show us some respect you little insect!" said Mai. "Harpie Lady, return!" She commanded, and Harpie Lady was gone.

Yumeko sat up and massaged her ribs. Harpie Lady had her clasped good and tight in her talons. She wiped her tears away, which came out mostly from the shock she received when she came face to face with Harpie Lady.

Mai inhaled and exhaled strongly as she looped her belt. Yami handed his child a handkerchief from a compartment in his cape. Yumeko whimpered and hiccupped as she wiped her weep away and blew her nose into it. Mai knew she taught the girl her lesson, and seeing those tears pour down Yumeko's face was sign that there was a heart somewhere in that tough-girl exterior.

Mai walked to the door, stopped, and turned to look back at Yumeko. "By the way, hun." She said. Yumeko looked up at her. Mai smiled and said: "I do know what it's like not to have a family. I had an attitude likes yours way back when. Seeing you sort of reminds me of myself the day I met your father and his friends."

And with that, she left.

Yami sat down next to Yumeko, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't worry, you'll get used to her. It took some time for us to adjust to her company. Mai may be tough, but inside, she can be a valiant friend once you get to know her."

He tried to put his arm around her, but she swatted it away, and scooted farther from him. She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her nightgown and said: "You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like everything's okay, Yugi, Pharaoh, Spirit, whoever you are."

" _Hmph_!" said Yugi, standing next to Yami. " _Looks like she hasn't learned her lesson_."

" _Yugi, stay out of this_ ," said Yami. " _I can handle the situation on my own_."

" _I hate this kid_!" grumbled Yugi. " _In a way, I should handle this too! You may have been in control the night you and Yvonne had her, but damn it, Yami, that's my flesh and blood and…everything else that you were using that night_."

" _Yugi, please. You're not helping. I'm responsible for her creation. It was wrong of me to use your body in doing so, and I apologize. I will make it up to you once I reconcile with my…our daughter_."

Yugi vanished. Yami cleared his throat. "Yumeko, what is it that you want from me?"

"I want nothing!" said Yumeko. "I just want to see my mother, again."

"I want to see her again as well," said Yami. "Try as I might to go see her, and find you, Termnnia needed saving. First Pegasus went mad with power in Duelist Kingdom, stealing my grandfather's soul and…"

"Solomon Muto!" said Yumeko. "He's my hero. Will I get to meet him?"

Yami grimaced. He shook his head. "He's gone."

"Oh…" Yumeko said. "What happened?"

"He was murdered by a Templar from the Church, who we thought was a loyal companion to Lady Avi the Summoner of Dragons. Grandpa helped her escape from a torture castle in the Gray Hills, but he gave his life to save hers."

"He was a brave man," said Yumeko. "I…" She tried to say the words. She swallowed her stubborn pride. "I'm sorry." She saw that Yami did not smile. She knew Yami felt that she didn't mean it from the bottom of her heart. He squeezed his arms in anger. Yumeko gasped and went closer to Yami. "I really am."

"Hmm." Yami nodded.

"Saving the world must be tough," said Yumeko.

"Hmm." Yami nodded again. Yumeko could only assume her attitude finally broke Yami. She needed to do something to remain on his good side. Like it or not, this man was her only glimmer of hope in finding her mother.

"I imagine it must keep you busy," Yumeko commented, wrapping her finger with a lock of her hair.

"It has its ups and downs," said Yami. "Thanks to my status, I was able to give High King Daveed a new life. For what good that did. He got killed by assassins just months after getting the crown."

"Bet you miss him," said Yumeko.

"I do," Yami said at once. "I loved him. The boy was like my own son in the short time that I knew him."

Yumeko sighed. "He must have been a great human being."

Yami ignored her and stood up. "I've ordered you a carriage back to Katina. You'd best hurry if you want to get home."

Yumeko jumped in surprise. "Wait, you're sending me away!?"

"It's what you want isn't it?"

"Just a second ago you were all chummy, now you don't want me anymore? Why the sudden change of heart?" Yumeko asked.

"I should ask you the same," said Yami. "Since I first found you, all I've done was try and help you. But it seems that you do not wish for my aid. You only use me for your own gain."

"But I…"

"If you want to find Yvonne, you're going to have to do so yourself. You will not get another resource from me." He pointed out the door. "Go on! Go!"

Yumeko shook her head. "Father, I'm sorry!"

Yami's violet eyes gleamed with rage. "Oh, now I'm your father! Now you're sorry! It's because you've lost everything. Now beat it! Out of my sight, I never want to see you again!"

"But what about my enrollment into the…"

"I've terminated it!" shouted Yami. "You're no longer going to the school. I'm sorry for what you've lost, but that is no reason to take it out on me, or my fiends! Do you know the time it took to get to your village? The risk? Everything we had to set aside? All for you, fool! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES I SACRIFICED!?"

The room was quiet. Yumeko felt her face getting warm.

"I can't believe I lost Yuri for a selfish brat like you." He made for the door.

"I bet you wish it was the other way around, huh?" asked Yumeko. Yami stopped. "That I had died and Yuri had lived?"

Yami stared at the wall, doing his best not to look at her. "After everything you've put me through… Yes. I wish that."

Yumeko felt like her emotions shattered in her bosom.

Yami looked back at her, emotionlessly. "You were nothing more than a waste of time. I will say no more. Pack your things and leave." He took a step forward out of the room.

"Father," pleaded Yumeko. Yami stopped again. "Give me another chance. I'm sorry, with all my heart and all my honor, I'm sorry. Please."

There was a long pause. Silence, save for the song of the birds, and the thundering torrents of the over-sized water drains outside.

"Your enrollment into the school is still gone," Yami said, breaking the silence. "However, we can arrange for you to get it back. Dr. Vellion Crowler wishes to challenge you to a duel to see if you're academy material. Beat him and you're back in, but be advised, you will not get a penny from me."

"I understand," said Yumeko. She got out of bed and stood behind her father. "When I win, think better of me father. I truly am sorry for my despicable attitude."

"Humph," scoffed Yami, "that will depend on the outcome of this duel. The Heart of the Cards will reveal to me if you're sincere or not. Dr. Crowler will be in the central plaza waiting for you; see that you prepare your deck, for there will be no second chances. You lose you're out, am I clear."

"Yes, father," said Yumeko.

"Refrain from calling me that until your task is done," Yami scolded her. "Until I deem you worthy, just call me Yugi."

He walked out of the room, leaving Yumeko alone. After he left the inn, Mai, Téa, and Serenity returned and treated Yumeko to a warm bath. The wooden tub was hidden behind a screen with murals of knights rescuing damsels and fighting against knights. Téa took an iron kettle out of the fire and poured it into the bubbly water.

"You're all set," she said to Yumeko, standing gingerly over the tub, grasping to the short silk robe she wore.

"It's not that hot," said Téa. "Go on."

Yumeko slid off her bathrobe and went into the tub. The water started warming her tired body. She gave a sigh of relief as she sat down, resting her neck on a red cushion.

"You've got a lot of scarring," said Serenity, scrubbing Yumeko's arms with a wet sponge.

"I worked the forge in my village," said Yumeko.

"So that explains your chiseled bod," said Mai, biting into an apple as she leaned against a wooden beam with playful carvings. "You've got some nice muscles, kiddo."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," said Yumeko. "I'm sorry if my attitude as left a sour taste in your mouths. I was not expecting to see my father. Especially not in these circumstances. I should consider myself lucky that my father is the King of Games."

"You really should," said Téa, adding strawberry-scented oil into the water. "We risked a lot traveling to Covenant-controlled turf to find you, young lady. We're not supposed to be up there; you know we're at war right?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Seventeen years of frustration was lingering in my breast. I did not mean to offend you. I appreciate all you've done for me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"Aw," said Téa.

Mai sighed. "Look, I know we got off to a rocky start, kiddo, but if Yugi still hasn't changed his mind, you're welcome to stay with me."

Yumeko chuckled. "So long as there are no Harpies for me to worry about, I accept your offer. Thank you, Miss Mai."

"Just Mai," Mai said with a smile. She bit into her apple again. "So, a little birdie tells me you've got Exodia in your deck."

Serenity gasped in surprise. "You mean that monster Yugi used to defeat Kaiba?"

"And the one who gave Yuri his powers," said Téa. She poured more sweet-smelling liquids onto her palm and rubbed them into Yumeko's hair, undoing the knots. "Did anyone ever tell you, that Yuri is the illegitimate son of Exodia?"

"I don't know what to make of that," said Yumeko. "What could possibly have motivated Exodia to make love with a mortal, even if she be a Celtra?"

Téa gave a warm chuckle. "Luthia; or Rose, as the three of us called her, was the most beautiful being to live in this world. You have no idea how many civil wars were started by haughty princes and kings to win her favor. Looks like Exodia lusted for her too. He helped conceive Yuri the night she and her husband, Gabriel the Black Mage, made love."

"If only Yuri were alive," said Yumeko.

"Well, he isn't," said the obnoxious Dr. Vellion Crowler. He arrogantly stepped into the room with his arms behind his back.

"Hey!" shouted Téa, holding up a towel to block his view. "What is the matter with you!?"

"We did not give you permission to enter, Crowler!" shouted Mai. "Get out! There is a girl bathing here!"

"So it's true what they tell me?" Crowler sneered. "Yugi Muto, the King of Games, has a little brat. Pretty young thing, I must admit, but has she the skills to attend our prestigious academy? What is your name, my dear?"

"Don't answer him, hun!" Mai said to Yumeko. "Get out, Crowler, what reason do you have for walking in on her like this?"

"I can do as I please, Lady Valentine. I am the Ambassador of Duel Island and Chancellor Kaiba's right-hand-man. Oh, I got that job on my own, by the way. I have diplomatic authority, and if I want to see the girl, then I will. But she is indisposed as of now, so my apologies. I do hope you are ready for our duel, young lady."

"She'll duel you when she's ready!" said Mai. "Now if there's nothing more you need, get out!"

"As you say," Crowler bowed pretentiously. "I'll see you in the plaza in no more than fifteen minutes. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Yumeko said timidly.

"Hm," Crowler sneered, and then he walked away.

Mai stormed for the door and slammed the door behind him. "I hate that guy!"

"Was he a man or a woman?" Yumeko asked.

"Don't ask," said Téa, "Crowler even gave Yuri a hard time at school."

"We'd better hurry then," said Serenity. "Crowler is not a patient man."

After they washed Yumeko, they dried her and dressed her in a summer gown. They led her outside of the inn and towards the central plaza where Crowler was waiting for them under the shade of the clock tower. He checked his pocket watch and nodded. "Ah, with time to spare. This is good, this is good."

Yumeko glared at him. "I want to kick his ass so bad," she said.

"And you will," said Téa. "Here, this is your father's Duel Disk. It's only a generation old but works like a dream. You can make a few adjustments to it when you're ready, or willing."

Yumeko held out her arm. Téa fastened the Duel Disk on her wrist, good and tight. Meanwhile, across the field, Crowler's handmaidens were fastening his massive Duel Coat over his torso. Serenity seemed to fear the man, for his new uniform was military-like in design. It should have come to no surprise that many of the friendly themes of the school would have been taken down under the rule of Seto Kaiba, a man who took dueling as though it were a life and death matter.

They shuffled their decks and were ready to play.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

 **LP 8000**

"I will begin this, no?" said Crowler, slyly drawing his first card and adding it to his hand. "I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern in attack mode! ( **ATK/1700 DEF/1200 LV 4 EARTH Machine/Effect** ) I play his effect, allowing to add this card to my hand. Reveal Ancient Gear Tool! From my hand, I play a Spell Card, Ancient Gear Fortress!"

The ground quaked. From behind Crowler, a fortress of strong stone and large metal gears rose over the playing field. It whirred and steamed.

Crowler laughed like maniac possessed by a fiend. He felt confident he was going to win this duel because of his high status and new collection of Ancient Gear Monsters.

"You have no idea of the power that lurks in my deck, Miss Muto. Oh, if only I had these monstrosities when Yuri and I dueled. I would have mopped the floor with him. Taught him a lesson he would never forget."

"He would still find a way to beat you, Crowler!" shouted Serenity. "Yuri always found a way!"

Crowler laughed. "Oh, do not bore me with your speeches of friendship and believing ladies. Your bond was not enough to save Yuri from his fate. That is something you must learn, Miss Yumeko. In this world, the only thing that matters is power! Had Yuri been a stronger person, he would still be alive. Instead, he sat around foolishly believing the power of friendship would be enough to save his sorry hide. Well, it never came. You must be strong! The only person you should rely on is yourself!"

"That's not true, Yumeko!" cried Téa. "Don't listen to him."

"Why?" snapped Crowler. "Because it's the truth that I speak? This is Duel Monsters, a game of power, and unless you harness that power, Miss Yumeko, you will never become a legendary duelist. You will never find your mother!"

"What would you know about my mother?" Yumeko asked. "I know that she seeks you. Yvonne was one of my best students when she attended the academy. I may have a few contacts who know where to start looking. But having said that, Yvonne is a hard woman to find. She might need a little persuasion to come out of the shadows. When she hears her beloved daughter has become a powerful duelist, I know with all my being that she will come find you, my dear."

"You really think so?" Yumeko asked.

"But of course," said Crowler. "I ask but one thing from you. Your hand in marriage."

"WHAT!" Mai, Téa, and Serenity shouted.

"Crowler you're out of your mind!" yelled Mai.

"Why would I do that?" Yumeko asked.

Crowler sneered. "Because, I need a queen to become the Lord of the Iron Fortress, my ancestral home in the Isles of the Golems. The daughter of Yugi Muto will make the perfect bride for me. Do this, and I can help forge you into an unstoppable duelist. Together with my resources, and the fame and grandeur you will receive as an all-powerful duelist, we can find your mother. All you need to do is say yes."

He got down on one knee and held out his arm. "Yumeko Muto, Princess of Games. Will you marry me?"

"Yumi don't do it!" said Mai. "I know how much finding your mother means to you, but this is not the way."

Yumeko stepped forward. "Dr. Crowler," she said. "It will be my honor…"

"No!" gasped Serenity. "Yumi don't!"

"…to introduce you to my ultimate beast!" Yumeko finished.

"What?" said Crowler in a most displeased tone.

"I draw!" said Yumeko. "I play the Spell Card called Unexpected Dai. This will allow me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal monster from my hand or deck. Behold, the Left Arm of the Forbidden One!"

A golden fist emerged before Yumeko on her field. It was massive in size, but dead. It just remained there in a clenched fist.

"No offense," said Serenity. "But don't the pieces of Exodia work best if they're in your hand."

"Hang on, hun," said Mai. "Yumi has a plan."

A choir began to sing in the sky, announcing the arrival of a great beast. The Lord of all Monsters.

"I sacrifice the Left Leg of the Forbidden One to summon the Legendary Exodia Incarnate!"

* * *

 **Legendary Exodia Incarnate**

 **ATK/ ? DEF/0** **DARK** **Spellcaster/Effect** **LV 10**

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Forbidden One" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Forbidden One" monster in your Graveyard. Unaffected by other cards' effects. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Graveyard to your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can reveal any number of "Forbidden One" monsters in your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card for each._

* * *

An arcane circle formed behind Yumeko. The sound of chains breaking could be heard coming from inside. From the circle emerged Exodia. He stomped out of his prison and loomed over Yumeko. The sun made his golden body shine. He flashed his sharp, pearly-white teeth and gave a vicious snarl.

His stats displayed a weak 1000 ATK. Crowler grinned in relief. "Nice try, Miss Yumeko. Exodia is impressive, but his stats are far weaker than my Wyvern. A very grave mistake."

"Yeah, well, I place two cards face down and end my turn. Doing so, allows me to return my Left Leg to my hand. But it will reduce Exodia's attack to zero."

"Nyah! Ha! Ha!" cheered Crowler. "Exodia, the Lord of all Monsters with no attack points. He'll make fodder for even my weaker creatures. And I take his summoning as a No? Such a shame, little lady." He drew. "You threw away such a promising career. No matter, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I play Terraforming. Allowing me to play Gear Town. From my hand, I activate the spell, Double Cyclone! Destroying one Spell/Trap card I have and one you have. I choose the left face-down card."

"I counter with Threatening Roar!" shouted Yumeko over the fierce cosmic gale that Crowler summoned. It would prevent him from attacking this turn.

"Fine, you may have saved yourself this turn, Yumeko, but when my Gear Town is destroyed, I can Special Summon an Ancient Gear. So here's another Ancient Gear Wyvern. Now I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. Now I fusion my Hound with an Ancient Gear in my hand to conduct a Fusion Summon. Behold, Ancient Gear Howitzer ( **ATK/1000 DEF/1800 LV 8 EARTH Machine/Effect** ) in defense mode! Once per turn, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points. FIRE!"

The howitzer aimed the cannons on its arms and fired, launching cannonballs all around Yumeko.

Mai, Téa, and Serenity screamed and shielded themselves from the dust and debris of the attack.

 **Yumeko- LP 7000**

 **Crowler-LP 8000**

"Hang in there Yumeko!" cheered Téa.

"I end my turn," said Crowler.

"And I will activate my face-down card. Obliterate! I send the Head of Exodia from my deck to the Graveyard and send your Ancient Gear Wyvern back to your hand. Now, it's my turn. Draw! I send the Right Arm of the Forbidden One from my deck to the Graveyard and return your second Wyvern to your hand. With two pieces of Exodia in the Graveyard, my Legendary Exodia Incarnate's attack raises to 2000!"

"Eeee!" squealed Crowler. His Howitzer was now fodder for the beast.

Yumeko triumphantly called for her attack. Ancient Gear Howitzer was obliterated into nothing but dust. Throughout the duel, Yumeko repeated the process with her Obliterate trap card and her Exodia Incarnate's effect until she had all five pieces of Exodia in her hand. It was an automatic victory. Crowler braced himself as Exodia charged up his most powerful attack.

"Exodia!" shouted Yumeko. "OBLITERATE!"

Exodia extended his arm and launched the ball of infinite energy at the Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem that Crowler had summoned earlier. With a deck full of protective traps, and multiple copies of the Forbidden One in her deck, Yumeko was able to defeat Crowler and his army of Golems.

"She won," said Mai, quivering like the end of a rattlesnake. "And she destroyed all of Crowler's best monsters. What the hell is that thing?"

"This-this cannot be," quivered Crowler. "It just can't be possible!"

Mai approached Yumeko and placed both hands on her shoulders. "A deal is a deal, Crowler, Yumeko goes to the school."

Crowler didn't respond. He just sat there quivering. Mai gave a confident smirk. "I'll take that as a yes. Yumeko, pack your bags, babe. You're going to Duelist Academy."

* * *

 **Sora**

* * *

Emperor Sora, grinned while he sat high and mighty on his perch. A crown of gold and diamonds twinkled on his little brow.

He forced to farmers squabbling over land to duel to the death. The loser had his head cut off by Ser Merlon the Monstrous, his knight-champion.

"Did you enjoy the duel, my dear?" Sora chuckled as the guards dragged the headless body away.

Tori Meadows whimpered with fright while she sat on a smaller throne beside him. Tears welled up in her orange eyes. She was dressed in a heavenly white gown that revealed her shoulders. A black choker with a diamond tag was fastened around her neck. She had white arm-length gloves with elegant embroidery. A flower was tucked in her green hair.

Sora chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"In time, you will learn to love me," he boasted.

Tori looked at him. "What have you done to my friends?" she demanded. "Please, let us go. We're not supposed to be here!"

"You're here because I like you," Sora answered, offering her a cup of wine. "You are not my prisoner, Tori. You are my betrothed."

"I can't drink that," she said. "I'm too young."

"You are not too you, silly girl," chuckled Sora. "Go on, try some. You'll like it, I promise."

Tori just looked at the golden chalice and gingerly took it. She glared at Sora before gulping down the entire drink in one sitting. Rivers of the drink poured down her chin and neck, staining her gown. She removed the cup from her mouth, wiped the wine off with her forearm and tossed the cup away. It fell with a crash down the steps.

"I just like you more and more," said Sora. "That is why you and I are to wed."

"Don't you think you're rushing into this, Your Excellency?" asked Peter, examining a checklist. "Give the poor thing some time. After all, you forcefully entered her kingdom, killed her knight-champion, and took her from her house. Those, nephew, are not exactly lovable qualities."

"As you wish," said Sora. "I give it a year. If you do not love me by then, it's off with your head."

Tori winced at those terms. Even with a hundred years, she would never profess her love to such a tyrant. And a young one at that. It reminded her of a tyrannous young king from a novel she read back in her home. Thinking of home made her feel so sad again.

"Clean yourself up, you silly girl!" Ser Merlon said, tossing a handkerchief at Tori's lap.

Tori picked it up and wiped the wine off her neck and chest.

"How am I going to get out of this?" she wondered. "Yuma...help me."

Ser Darrien came running into the throne room. "Your Grace! Your Eminence!" he cried out.

"And, Darrien, what is it now?" Sora asked sternly.

"There's a dragon flying for the Spire. It looks like Bruton!"

"Well it's about time he returned," said Sora. "I should have his hide for not showing up at the battle."

"Killing our only True Dragon," scoffed Peter. "Now, that's rich."

Sora ignored him. "See to the beast, Ser Darrien!" he ordered.

"Yes, Your Excellency!" Ser Darrien nodded.

He led a squad of Black Luster Soldiers to the balcony of the Star Garden. Bruton roared in the distance, flying in circles over a mountain to get away from Ancalagon who was stalking the countryside. As Bruton got closer, Darrien could see that there was something on his back.

"There is a rider!" said a Black Luster Soldier. "A rider flies on Bruton's back."

"Indeed," said Darrien. "But who?"

Bruton roared again, announcing his presence. His roar had a sense of urgency in it. He flew in circles over the Star Garden and landed on the wide balcony. The rider came into view at last.

"ALEXANDRA!" Ser Darrien shouted.

Alexandra weakly slid off of Bruton's shoulder, falling into the balcony pond with a loud plop. Darrien jumped in after her, and quickly pulled her out.

"Alexandra!" he cried out. "Alexandra!"

"Mmm," Alexandra moaned.

Darrien saw the festering wound on her shoulder. She was sick with a high fever, and she shivered. "Get Dr. Powers up here at once!" he ordered. "NOW!"The soldiers sped away for the medical wing. Darrien petted Alexandra's sticky, messy, hair. "It's going to be okay, my love," he said. "You're home now."

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

"Hey, she's waking up!" said a voice. It sounded synthetic. The darkness lifted like a black curtain. Confused eyes darted from left to right. They gazed onto a world of dark blue causing Cora to wheeze in fear. She looked up, cringing from a sting on her neck, for it seemed she had been arching it for a long time. A bright blue light hung above her. Bubbles glided all around from a vent beneath her feet. She noticed she was kept in a fetal position by some sort of exoskeleton made of black steel and radiating with bright blue patterns. A black mask with blinking blue lights was kept over her mouth. Small vents at the sides of the mask exhaled her breath, letting it out in a column of black bubbles.

When he calmed herself, Cora saw that she was in the middle of a laboratory of some kind. Doctors walked about examining holographic screens loaded with data on Cora's body. They were studying her bones, her organs, and her Mana. She focused on a master computer at the base of the stasis pod where they kept her. Mokuba Kaiba was looking up at her with excitement in his eyes.

"Hey, Cora!" he said with a wave. "It's been days since we found ya. Glad to see you're okay."

"Sir," said Scott Irving, the lead scientist of Kaiba Corp's engineering division. He approached slowly and cautiously when he saw Cora's bright blue eyes glaring at him from behind the glass of her pod. He nodded at her, to which he got no response. He cleared his throat and went back to Mokuba. "Sir, we need to take another sample."

"What for?" Mokuba said angrily. "You took two this morning."

"It is required, sir."

Mokuba sighed. "Sorry, Cora, but we're going to need a sample of your blood." He began typing the commands on the blue holographic keyboard. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

A needle came out of the exoskeleton and jabbed itself into Cora's thigh. She recoiled from the sharp sting and writhed in her pod so violently Scott thought the pod was going to shatter. Her eyes started glowing neon blue. A feint roar of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon filled the room.

"Security!" he shouted. Two Kaiba Corp soldiers sprinted towards the pod and aimed their rifles at Cora.

Mokuba turned around and held up both his arms. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Put your guns down right now! You're scaring her!"

Scott babbled in protest. "Sir, she's about to Summon one of those things!"

Mokuba kicked Scott in the shin. He groaned and hopped up and down.

"Calm down, Scott. We have anti-magic devices all around her pod. She's not going to be able to Summon anything. Although, I'm amazed she was able to take a crack at it. I heard the Blue-Eyes White Dragon answer her call. Damn, Cora, your bond with them is so fierce you managed to break through the fields of the devices. Man, Cora, you're no ordinary girl, that's for sure. I knew there was something special about you the day my brother found you. Don't worry, we'll keep you in there for one more night, and then we'll let you out, I promise. We just have to do a few tests."

Cora shook her head and formed a confused expression. Mokuba understood, knowing she was wondering why she was forced to be kept in the pod longer.

"Well, Seto wants the power, too," he explained reluctantly. He rubbed the back of his head, his little hand disappearing into his messy, thick black hair. "I told him it's impossible to do such a feat, but he won't listen. Seto's gone made, Cora. He wants to find a way to have your gift, too. Let me tell, you, Cora, you of all people should know nothing is impossible for Seto. He's going to find a way. And if he does, I don't know what we're going to do with you. Forgive me for being dramatic, but, your life is in his hand now. Sorry."

He turned slowly and walked away. As he did thick metal doors shut themselves around the pod, isolating Cora inside.

The night in the pod then turned into days. Cora was fed with a salty paste through a tube that went down her throat, and she was examined by drones, and computers for hours on end. She thought she was going to be kept in there forever. Then, one night, the dense blue liquid in the tank began to drain. The exoskeleton released its grip on her and the mask uncoiled itself from her head and rose up into a compartment on the chromed ceiling. The tube slowly came out of her esophagus causing her to gag and vomit. Cora coughed and wallowed pathetically in the liquid until it was completely drained. The glass of the tube lowered and the cold of the laboratory stung her naked body. She shivered and sobbed.

Blue drops dripping from her hair and chin. A large squad of Kaiba Corp soldiers approached her, weapons at the ready. They looked like robots, wearing blue/black armor with glowing blue patterns and holographic ornaments in the form of the Kaiba Corp logo. Their helmets had gasmasks for intimidation purposes and their eyes were glowing bright teal. Their rifles were no-doubt manufactured by some shady organization within the company. They had holographic iron sights and were painted in dark blue. They looked heavy and cumbersome, but the soldiers wielding them held them with no effort.

Cora tried to Summon her dragons, but nothing but blue embers erupted from her fingers. Mokuba came storming into the lab in casual attire and a purple beanie. "Hey!" he shouted. "What do you think you're doing!?" He knocked a soldier's gun away. He tossed a clean white towel over Cora, turned to face the troops and held out his arms shielding Cora from the sights of their rifles. "I said I was going to handle this!"

"I'm sorry sir," said the squad leader. "But our orders from Mr. Kaiba. We can't risk having her summon those dragons. You have to back away from the subject now, sir, for your safety."

"HER NAME IS CORA!" Mokuba roared. "Damn it, we spent a lot of time and money trying to find her, I'll be damned if I let you trigger-happy cowboys ruin our efforts with your lust to kill. Do as I say! Back off!"

A regular mercenary didn't take too kindly to Mokuba's defiance. "Now just hold on a minute, ya little brat. This bitch and her dragon just massacred a dozen of our men, many of whom were good friends of mine. If she gets a bullet to the head, it's well deserved."

"Yeah, well it's not her fault!" said Mokuba, he looked back at his shivering 'niece' for lack of a better word. He smiled at Cora to comfort her and turned back at the mercenaries. "You morons went inside acting all cool and going in guns-a-blazing. She was only trying to defend herself. If you guys just did your jobs and handled the operation like real soldiers, Cora would have had no need to summon her Blue-Eyes White Dragon. You idiots deserved what you got."

"Why you…" The mercenary said, stepping forward. The leader of the squad in the hi-tech Kaiba Corp Armor held out his arm to keep him from going any farther.

He grumbled, shaking his head. He pressed a button on his helmet. "Mr. Kaiba, sir, we have a situation down here." A long pause. "It's your brother. He won't let us do our jobs. What should we do, sir? Uh-huh…Understood. Yes, sir, we'll take care of it." He turned to look at Mokuba. "Okay sir, we'll let you handle this, but we're going to have to follow and keep an eye on her."

Mokuba smiled and nodded at the leader. He looked at Cora. "See Cora, my brother won't let anything happen to you. Just play it cool, and you'll be all right. Okay?"

Cora nodded her head, teeth chattering. Mokuba wiped his sleeve under his nose. "I missed you, you know. Promise you won't run away again." He asked, to which Cora gave a weak but assuring smile as her vow to never leave his side again. She hated to admit it, but she missed Mokuba, too. He was the one who always got her out of trouble with Seto at school. He only wished there was more that could have been done to quell the situation during the tournament honoring Yuri's birthday. Seto was furious at Cora's first loss against Ethan Morris, a fellow student at the academy and now king of Elleria.

Mokuba led Cora down dimly lit halls of steel and neon blue. Cora held the towel tightly on herself; for many eyes were glued to her. Some lustful, some confused, all fearful despite the anti-magic collar around her neck which severed the strings between her and her dragons. She hated the damned thing, but it was coated with a sleek gun metal coating with white filigree engravings. No doubt it was to make her feel less dejection while wearing it. It didn't help. It felt no better than a ball and iron chain.

She felt like an exotic animal being paraded at the zoo for all to lay their gawking eyes upon. Many scientists pressed themselves against the windows of the labs Cora passed by. They were all eager to get a glimpse of Seto Kaiba's daughter. Hopefully she could still be called that after all she had done. She ran away, stole the dragons her father made, and got his secretary, Barbra Goldwine, killed when she searched for Cora during the Naralian invasion of Domino City the year before. She felt guilt ride up her frame. Cora missed Miss Goldwine so much. Barbra had loved her so much she would risk going into a warzone to find Cora, whom she treasured with all her heart. They slept together once, and had hopes to live in peace in Domino City away from Kaiba Corp and Duelist Academy, but High King Yuri's death changed everything.

"Right here," Mokuba said, leading Cora into a room which would be her housing. "You guys stay outside. I mean it!" he scorned the soldiers.

They had no choice but to listen to him, and stood guard outside the door after Cora went inside. It was not as lavish as her suite in Kaiba towers, but it was still better than the shack she had lived in while staying in Citrus. She had a bed, storage for her things, a bathroom with a shower, and a small sitting space with a flatscreen television. The round windows revealed lightning flashing over a darkened ocean outside, telling Cora that she was still in Kaiba's state-of-the-art blimp. On her bed, Cora saw new clothes, still with the tags, folded neatly with her other possessions. Her necklace with the totem to Saafani along with her other jewelry and dueling deck.

"We had a hazmat unit get rid of your other clothes," Mokuba joked. "Man, Cora, those rags reeked. If I find you smelling like that again, I think maybe we should call you that, like that weirdo from that show I watch every Sunday."

Cora smirked at his lame humor. She put her necklace on, which fit snuggly around her neck despite the anti-magic collar. Mokuba grunted sadly. "I wish there a way I could get rid of that," he said pessimistically. Cora rubbed his cheek to lift his spirit. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a wine-red dinner gown.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the gown.

"Seto wants to talk to you for dinner," said Mokuba. "And he's not asking."

Cora scoffed before she opened her deck box to examine her cards. Mercifully, to her surprise, her Blue-Eyes were still in there.

"They wouldn't allow anyone to get near them," said Mokuba. "They almost burned Seto's fingers off when he tried to take them out of your deck. Those dragons really love you, Cora."

"Yeah," Cora said, sliding her finger over the raised image of her ultimate rare Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. She was lost in the image of the great beast who avenged Barbara the night she was killed. As she gazed into the card she had flashbacks of the moment bullets ripped through Miss Goldwine's chest. In her rage, she found her 'gift' and summoned the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon who destroyed the Naralian forces chasing them.

A tear rolled down her face. Cora brought the deck to her lips and kissed it. She set her deck down and undid her towel, but gasped when she remembered Mokuba was still in the room. She caught it in time, looking at her uncle with a timid look. "Um, do you mind?" she asked in an embarrassed whisper.

"Uh, yeah," Mokuba said blushing. "Sorry about that. Well, go clean yourself up. Seto will see you in his room for dinner when you've finished freshening up. I repeat, Cora, that's not a request. You'd best go to him unless you want to spend a jolly evening with our mercenary soldiers."

"I understand, little guy," said Cora. "Thanks."

After Mokuba left, Cora showered and put on her gown. The soldiers outside her room escorted her upstairs to the fifth floor, a more lavish level of the blimp. There were two steel doors before her with two fountains of Blue-Eyes White Dragons spewing water into a pool on either side of the doors.

"Go!" commanded the squad leader, jabbing the tip of his barrel onto Cora's back. She looked at him indignantly. "Don't look at me like that, young lady! Move it!"

Cora flipped him the bird and advanced towards the doors which slid open. She felt like she walked into an old Victorian mansion. A chandelier hung from the mahogany ceiling above. A creepy chortle greeted her.

"Hobson," Cora growled. "Son of a bitch."

"So good to see you again, Miss Cora," said the short, bald, and large-headed butler. His beady eyes peered through his round, orange-lensed spectacles, admiring the way the gown showed off her shoulders, slender neck, and complimented her breasts. He tittered again as he studied her. "Master Kaiba is waiting for you in his office up those stairs. Do hurry along now. We wouldn't want you over my knee again, would we?"

Cora would not take his behavior any longer. She stomped her foot on the ground, almost snapping her heel. "I have dragons at my whim now, Hobson. You get within five feet of me, and I'll summon one. Please don't make me do that, I would not want to force my beautiful dragons to eat shit."

Another cold snigger from Hobson. "That will be hard to do I imagine. You can't summon so much as a Kuriboh with that collar around that beautiful neck."

"Hobson!" Roland shouted from the top of the stairs. "Stop bothering Miss Cora! You're dismissed. Go back to the golf course and work on your putts!"

"Very well," Hobson said slyly. "I bid you adieu, Miss Cora. Welcome back." Hobson sulked away like a sickly penguin out the sliding metal doors.

"Freak," Cora muttered.

"Cora!" Roland called. "Up this way please."

Cora tried her best to regain her equanimity. Hobson was the last person she wanted to run into right now. She went up the stairs to the office. She smelled chicken, swordfish, king crab, well-cooked steak, corn, mashed potatoes, and golden fries. Kaiba was sitting in front of his desk typing business on his laptop. To the left side of his large workplace, was the table where all the food was waiting. Mokuba was there as well still in his casual clothes, despite Cora and Seto were quite dapper in appearance.

"Sit down," was Kaiba's greeting.

"Really?" Cora scoffed. "After all this time, that's my welcome from you?"

"I said, sit down!" Kaiba commanded, a slight raise in the volume of his voice.

Cora did a mock curtsey and made her way to her seat at the end of the table. Kaiba was done with his work, and shut his laptop fiercely before he stood from his deck and proceeded to the head of the table. Cora already picked up her fork and knife, ready to dig into the food. At last, after so many days inside that pod, she was going to have a real meal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kaiba shouted, to which Cora paused. "We haven't said grace yet. Mokuba, if you please."

"Uh, sure, bro," Mokuba said nervously. "Uh, we thank you, Altheria Goddess of the Feasts for the bountiful food we have at the table tonight. May your kind touch bless this meal to keep our bodies strong from its supplements and free from sickness. And we thank you, Higher Power, for helping us in finding Cor…"

"Goddesses be praised!" Kaiba interrupted. He grabbed a red napkin, flung it forcefully to undo it, and put it over his lap. He started grabbing food with his fork and tossing them on his plate.

Mokuba shrugged. "Goddesses be praised," he repeated. "Seto what was the point of wasting all that time and resources to find Cora if you're not even going to speak to her."

"He makes a valid point," said Cora. "You invited me to dinner, yes? Did you bring me up here and got me to dress up to just sit here and watch you ignore me?"

"You!" snarled Kaiba. "I take you in. I clothe you. I feed you. I grant you entry into the most prestigious dueling academies in Termnnia. I give my Blue-Eyes to you! And you repay what little generosity I have by running away! Stealing my cards, and getting my secretary killed!"

"You made a bad choice going with that Ethan kid," said Mokuba. "Have you heard about…?"

"I know what he's become," said Cora. "I admit, I fucked up. I'm sorry for making you guys worry so much. Especially after everything you've done for me."

Kaiba wrathfully balled his fists. "I wasn't worried about you, child!" he seethed like an angry beast. "I wanted my cards!"

"You have the real ones in your deck," said Cora. "And besides, these were meant for me. I know because _she_ instructed you to make them. She said so herself."

"Ugh!" said Kaiba. "What do you mean she? Speak!"

"The night I first summoned my Blue-Eyes and learned I had the gift of summoning dragons, a woman approached me. She had silver hair and eyes of the richest blue I've ever seen. She told me her name was Kisara."

"What did you say!?" Kaiba cried.

"You've seen her before?" Cora crossed her arms. "Good, because it's high time you knew who she is. And I'll have you know that she was most displeased with the way you've been treating me, Seto Kaiba. Yes, the woman from your dreams, and the one who blessed me with this gift is named Kisara. And she was the one who brought me into this world. It turns out, I'm one of the long lost Golden Eggs of Andelera."

"What?" said Mokuba. "That's impossible. You mean to tell me you hatched into this world from an egg."

"I did," said Cora. She felt relief when she saw Kaiba calming down, though there was still confusion and a lot of rage in his complexion. "I've learned that Lady Avi, is not the only Summoner of Dragons that was blessed into this world. Inside those eggs, there were girls, like me, who were created by Saafani the Goddess of Dragons to become harbingers for the return of the True Dragons. Avi, is our leader, since she has the blood of Saafani flowing through her veins."

Kaiba remained speechless, but Mokuba stood from his chair. He found it difficult to sit down, for there were so many emotions keeping his legs energetic. "No way!" cried he. "You're meaning to tell me that the girls born from those eggs are some kind of demi-gods?"

"That is correct," said Cora. "I'm partially divine, just like Yuri, only not as powerful."

"How do you figure that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, he can summon Divine Beasts. My dragons are powerful, but they're still mortal creatures. And I don't think a Blue-Eyes White Dragon qualifies me for the Diamond Throne."

Mokuba leaped with excitement. "No, but High Queen Evangelia ruled on the Diamond Throne, and all she had were Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons, mortal creatures, too! You could be our next queen, Cora."

"Settle down, Mokuba," said Kaiba, staving Mokuba's exhilaration. "Evangelia ultimately was blessed with Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra, for they deemed her worthy of their power after she won the Dance of the Dragon Queens. She was royal blood, Cora is not."

"And I'm glad," said Cora. "It's a bold title, but not one I desire. I don't know how to rule, let alone want to. I'm still the same girl, Mokie,"

"But with power!" Mokuba said, balling his fist. "You have monsters at your whim who can pulverize our enemies up north!"

"Where are the other eggs?" Kaiba asked. "What did Kisara have to do with your creation, Cora?"

"She was chosen by Saafani as the maiden to lead the Blue-Eyes White Dragons into our world to aid us when the Titan Wars almost led mankind to extinction. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons hunted the Giants of Belroth to near death, forcing them back to their world and out of ours. For her brave deed, Kisara became an agent of Saafani after her death many millennia ago. When Saafani constructed the plan to create the eggs and send her harbingers into Termnnia, Kisara was asked to lend a hand in the plan. She blessed an egg with her power. That blessing was me. As for the other eggs, well, I do not know where the other two eggs are. "

Kaiba folded his hands, resting his bottom lip on the top of his index finger. "I see," said Kaiba.

"So, will you show me a little more respect?" Cora asked.

"Respect?" spat Kaiba. "You have to earn respect, regardless of what powers you have, or what blood flows through your veins. I don't care who you are, or how you were born, Cora, what matters is you disrespected my family, and you're going to be taught a lesson. Meet me in the area on the top of my blimp. We're going to have a duel, to see if I find you worthy to be in this family. Even the Gods had to earn their respect."

"Come on, Seto!" said Mokuba. "After everything Cora learned about herself, you're still going to disavow her from our House?"

"I don't care," said Kaiba. "Duel me now, Cora. If you win, you stay. If you lose, well, we're just going to have to see, won't we?"

Cora did not win the contest that night. She thought she had the duel won with her Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but to her horror, Kaiba had another beast that made the dragon look like a frail creature.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba shouted into the night.

The towering behemoth flew out of the clouds, wings bathed in moonlight. His burning red eyes pierced the darkness of the Void above. Cora fell to the ground in shock, not believing that a Divine Beast was now in command of her father.

"But how!?" she cried. "I thought the Divine Beasts were meant for the High King!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Kaiba. "This Divine Beast has chosen me as his master. These monsters are nothing more than mercenary gods, seeing as how they're out of a job now that Yuri is dead and the Empire reigns supreme. The High Kings of Termnnia are gone, Cora, so now the Divine Beasts seek duelists worthy of their power. And I am one such duelist. The Winged Dragon of Ra is missing, and Slifer the Sky Dragon hates Avi with all his being. So now it's up to me to bring them together!"

"Oh there he goes again," Cora muttered in her mind. "Power sure does make him annoying."

Kaiba continued with his speech. "And once I find all three of the Termnnian God Cards, I will be the most powerful duelist in the world! Not even Yugi will stand a chance against me. Once I beat him I will reclaim my title as Number One Duelist in Termnnia!"

Cora could not believe the arrogance. "The continent is in a massive civil war, we have no High King, the God Cards are scattered; and all you care about is being the best duelist!? Father, there are more important matters at work here."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kaiba laughed again. "Once all three God Cards are together, we will make those problems go away. There will be no one who will stand against us. Don't believe me, then let me show you the power of a Child of Horakhty. Obelisk the Tormentor, attack Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Fist of Faith!"

Obelisk charged up his massive fist until it was shrouded in blue fire. He smashed it into Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's gut, destroying the dragon and the rest of Cora's Life Points.

"Wow," Mokuba said from the safety of a cabin overlooking the playing field on the top of the blimp. "Obelisk the Tormentor destroyed that beefed-up Ultimate Dragon with a single punch. Aw man, Cora."

Cora was on her knees. She kept a cold expression on her face as Kaiba walked towards her to show she was not distraught over her loss. "Well," said Cora, "are you going to drop me off at a nearby town, or are you going to throw me off in the middle of the ocean?"

Kaiba grinned maliciously. "You're going to finish your studies at the academy kid. You've still got another two years left."

Cora felt her heart give a great leap. "You mean that..."

"Yes," said Kaiba. "So do me a favor and don't lose again. Things have changed in my academy, Cora. Under my rules, only the best players can survive the School of Kings. Also, word has reached my ears that Yugi has a daughter of his own, too. See to it that she does not become her father."

"Understood...father. We're Kaibas after all. Only we can stand at the top of the mountain. Thanks."

She stood up and gave him a hug. Kaiba grunted and remained rooted to the spot, too proud and too stubborn to hug her back. He just petted the back of her head. "It's good to have you back, Cora. **"**

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Kayla kept an eye glued to her rifle as she led Avi higher and higher up the multi-vision scope on her custom AR was like an extension of herself. Avi was having great difficulty trekking up the rocks. Her feet were sore and her back ached. She puffed and wheezed with all her might, but the mountain air was too thin. Kayla had given Avi pills to help her navigate and survive the rough mountain so that her blood flow and lungs adjusted to the soaring heights. Baby Tiragon shivered inside her pack.

"This dragon does not want to be found," Avi whined. "How much farther, Kate?"

"We're here," the young mercenary responded, pointing at the ruins ominously hidden behind a dense curtain of clouds. "Ah, the ancient ruins of Vannath-Thrindú. The last bastion of hope for the Normans before Tiberius the Unite sent them all packing back to Normandia."

"Oh my!" said Avi, admiring the architecture of the Ancient Normans. "To think my ancestors once walked through here. I've never seen anything like this! Bay Tiragon, come on out please."

Baby Tiragon crawled out of Avi's pack and sniffed the air. He squeaked frightfully and gave a look around the ruins. His little paws clinging to the edge of the opening of Avi's pack.

"Okay, little one," said Avi. "You know what to do. See if you can find the entrance to that dragon's lair."

"Nyeow!" Baby Tiragon agreed. He crawled out of the backpack and took off into the air. His little eyes started to glow. He raised a little paw eastward and zoomed away.

"Come on!" Avi said happily, darting after him. "He knows the way."

Kayla sprinted after her. "I've got to say, Avi. We're mighty lucky to have that little guy in our party. We could wander this fucking place for days, years even, and we still wouldn't find the lair. The Ancient Normans were notorious for keeping their secrets."

They ran down dark halls, sometimes having to stop to battle Jurai Gumo spiders who made the ruins their homes. Baby Tiragon started calling out to them with excitement. He found the temple. It was a tower carved onto the top of a mountain. It stood a hundred yards away over a long, narrow, stone bridge that looked like it was being beaten by time. Avi feared that just one step would cause the structure to collapse. Baby Tiragon was flying in circles around the temple, glimmering with so much energy.

"There must be a powerful dragon in there," said Kayla. "It's got your little dragon beaming."

"Such a shame it had to be over this crumbling bridge," said Avi.

"Well, you are the Summoner of Dragons, right? Just summon one of your beasts and let's fly across. I'll wait here and keep a look out for any trouble makers."

"Right," said Avi.

She raised her staff, ready to summon Infernal Dragon, when suddenly a loud bang rang across the mountains.

Avi saw Baby Tiragon yelp in agony and spun into the clouds where he disappeared as he fell to his doom.

"NO!" Avi shouted in sorrow. Her staff began to spark. She felt her Mana being drained, and fell to her knees. "Shit," she sobbed. "Anti-magic technology!"

Whirs from helicopters thundered all around them. They hovered over the ancient city and began dropping off squads of soldiers who looked all too familiar.

"No, not them!" cried Avi.

"Friends of yours?" Kayla asked, readying herself for battle.

"They're Shadow Company," Avi replied weakly, trying to get up.

"What?" gasped Kayla. "THE Shadow Company? Damn, girl, you must have done something really bad to get these fuckers on your ass."

"Come on," groaned Avi. "The temple, it's our only chance!"

"We're never going to get across that!" said Kayla.

"I'd rather die fighting," said Avi. "Fuck that, I'd rather just die. I've been captured by them before. You will not believe the things they did to me, Kate. You're a pretty young thing, I imagine you'll get the same."

"Point taken," said Kayla. "Come on, I have a few bubble barriers on me. They'll hopefully hold out until...DUCK!"

A soldier perched on the other mountain fired a missile at their position. Kayla grabbed Avi and rolled away. The blast decimated the ancient halls. Pillars fell, and ancient frescoes were shattered.

"Come on!" Kayla repeated. "These guys aren't playing around. Just run!"

Kayla and Avi darted for the bridge. The stone under their boots crackled and crinkled. Bullets whizzed by their faces. Kayla opened a pocket in her vest and took out a device that formed a blue hexagon-tiled sphere that shielded them from their weapons. A helicopter began to chase them. Before the pilot could activate his weapons systems, Kayla jumped out of the sphere, took a quick aim, and fired. She hit the pilot right between the eyes. His cracked windshield was sprayed with blood. The helicopter began to spin and crashed into a small shrine where some snipers were perched, killing them all.

"I HATE TECHNOLOGY!" Avi shouted. "DAMN WHOEVER DISCOVERED IT!"

"You're blaspheming," said Kayla, darting back into the shield. "Technology is a gift from the goddesses. Go faster, the shield can't take anymore of this!"

The blue color of the shield now turned in a hazardous red as more bullets peppered its surface. "GO! GO! GO!" cried Kayla. The final bullet shattered the shield. Now, the soldiers from Shadow Company began to fire wildly. A bullet hit Avi in the arm, another got her leg. She screamed in agony and tumbled over the side of the bridge. Kayla grabbed her arm.

"We've got them now!" shouted Commander Knox on the radio within the sanctuary of his airship. "Get them, and if any of you so much as fail, I'll shoot your asses like I did that stupid dragon!"

"Roger!" "Roger that!" "Roger, sir!"

Bullets started smacking onto Kayla's vest. She cried out in pain, doing all she could to keep Avi in her grip.

"Don't let go!" Avi cried.

Another bullet hit Kayla in the shoulder. "ARGH!" she roared. She used all her strength to pull Avi back up. "Go, go!" she moaned. "I'll hold them back."

Avi limped for the entrance of the cave. Another bullet got her in the back of the shoulder. She could take it no more and fell to the ground. The Shadow Company soldiers charged.

"YEE-HAW" they shouted.

"Those bitches are all our!"

Arvas suddenly roared from the clouds. He was bloodied and scarred, but alive. He shot a jet of flames at the soldiers on the bridge, turning them to ashes.

* * *

"FUCK!" shouted Commander Knox. "I thought Ser Carlyle was supposed to deal with that thing!"

As if on cue, the mech pilot zoomed out of the gray veil and flew after Arvas. His mech was also battered and ruined from their battle. The joints of his giant mech sparked, and his right arm was missing a hand. Still, he chased Arvas down with his giant sword. Both the dragon and the mech then disappeared into the clouds.

"Ser Carlyle!" Knox shouted. "Keep that thing away from my battlefield!"

"No promises," jeered Ser Caryle. "This is a True Dragon. The legendary Arvas, who aided Princess Evelyn in the battle of Green Market. Finally, an opponent worthy of my armor!"

"Just keep him back until we get Avi, kid!" he rubbed his bearded chin, watching as Kayla and Avi jumped into the entrance of the temple. "I know that little runt." He nodded, and sipped coffee from his black mug.

"Who is that sniper, sir?" asked a Shadow Company intelligence officer.

"She's Kayla, my former right-hand woman. Who'd-a-thunk I'd see her again in these circumstances."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the temple, Kayla, despite her wounds, got on her belly and aimed down her scope, picking off soldier after soldier who was foolish enough to try and cross the bridge.

"This is perfect!" said Kayla. "A long narrow bridge is all they have to get to us. I can easily pick them off."

Avi whimpered in agony. Blood soaked her clothes and trickled down her body. "Baby Tiragon..." she moaned. "We have to..."

"Baby Tiragon is gone, Avi," said Kayla. She killed three soldiers. There's nothing we can do."

"But..."

"You want to jump 20,000 feet to the valley below to find your dead pet, be my guest!" shouted Kayla. "Come on, woman, get your act together. You lost a companion, I'm sorry; shit happens. But damn it, if you sit around and mope for every loss in your life, you're never going to survive. You'll always be hunted all your life until you show them that you're not a girl to be trifled with! Look at me, I've been shot more than you, but I'm still fighting."

"You have armor on at least," said Avi. "My body aches."

Kayla tossed her a potion from her pack. "It won't heal your wounds, but it will drown out the pain." Avi popped open the cork and drank the glowing pink liquid. She made of face of disgust and spit it out. Kayla rolled her eyes. "Well what did you expect, cherry pop!? Drink it, or you'll never make it to the lair of your dragon."

Avi chugged the bitter potion as quickly as she could. She wanted to vomit. "Hold it in," said Kayla.

Avi nodded and gulped. "Bleh," she said, sticking out her tongue.

There was a doorway in front of her that opened as she hobbled forward. A long and dank tunnel awaited her. Cob webs mysteriously waved from their perches.

"Cool beans," Kayla said, looking back at the entrance.

Avi put her foot forward, and a gust of wind blew out of the tunnel. She felt a sharp sting envelope her body. She cringed and went to her knees. Through her grunts and sobs, she heard multiple objects jingling on the floor. She looked down and saw the bullets that struck her. She felt around for her wounds. They were all gone. The wind must have been magical, for it healed her of the shots she received, Kayla too.

A booming voice then beckoned her into the tunnel, causing her to freeze. "Step inside...my house," said the voice.

"I don't like that sound of that," said Kayla. She shot down another squad.

Avi did not move. She had done this so many times, but there was something about this place that frightened her awfully.

"If you wish to see me, come inside! If not, go away!" said the voice. "I will not tell you again."

Avi looked back at Kayla.

"You'd better do as he says," said Kayla. "That beast may be the only way for us to get out of here in once piece."

Avi gulped. Kayla nodded. "Go, I'll hold these guys back."

"Thank you," Avi said. She took a crystal from one of her pouches and blew on it to make it glow. "This is for Baby Tiragon...And Yuri."

She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked into the darkness.

 **Jon**

* * *

"You sure it was just right to leave the kingdom like this?" Summer asked, while in the captain's cabin of a Star Ship, a fishing vessel that was attached to a giant balloon like a blimp. It was recently invented by an engineer in Monde. Trips that usually took months could now be completed in a matter of days. It was a gift from Stas before he departed for Monde. According to him, the Star Ship was going to lead into money one day. It was not too hi-tech which was comfortable in the eyes of western traditionalists. It was still just a prototype, but it was still designed for luxury cruises across the skies of Termnnia. The cabin where they slept had a hearth which kept them warm from the harsh lands of Riftgaard down below. Outside the windows, Summer could see the endless pine forests and the tough-looking Stark Mountains in the distance.

Jon was sitting on his desk, ignoring her question as he began writing conscriptions for the army.

"Jon?" Summer asked. "Jon? Jon? HEY!"

"Huh?" Jon asked.

"What's gotten into you?" Summer asked. "You haven't been the same since we started our journey to your homeland."

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked, getting frustrated.

"Are you kidding? You barely talk to me, you haven't eaten since with left White Harbor, you don't sleep, for the Ana's sake, Jon, you haven't made love to me in days!"

"Poor you," grumbled Jon, shuffling a stack of blank papers, trying to make it look like he was doing something important.

"Darling, what's eating you?"

"I'm about to see my father, Summer," said Jon. "The man disavowed me from the House. I will never see my sisters again. I will never claim the crown that was meant for me. My childhood home has been denied from me. Now, all of a sudden, he wants me to come back and see him because Emperor Sora is at his doorstep with an army of machines. I don't know what he'll do once he sees more. Or you, for that matter."

Summer leaned over his desk, and placed her hands on his. "Jon, no matter what," she began, but she was interrupted with a growl and quickly released his hands from hers.

"Oh don't start with your theatrics."

"What theatrics!" cried Summer. "All I'm trying to say is..."

"I know what you're going to say, you've repeated this to me over a hundred times. I'm getting sick of it!"

Summer grunted angrily and "Our love? You're getting sick of it? So what's that supposed to mean Jon? You twist my ovaries for the past year and now you're done with me? So what then? I was nothing more than your little toy?"

"This is not about you, Summer," said Jon.

"I thought we had something special Jon. Are you bored with me? Are you done with me?"

"This is not about you!" he said raising his voice.

"Answer me, Jon! Are you done with me?"

"This is not about you!" Jon roared.

"Are you done with me? Damn it, answer the question!"

Jon stood up, knocking his chair back. "THIS! IS! NOT! ABOUT! YOU!" he slapped her hard across the face.

Summer yelped and fell to the floor, knocking over a vase. Jon was taken aback by his action and slid his hands up his hair in disbelief. "Oh, Summer...I..." Summer looked up at him from the floor, massaging her swollen cheek. Blood trickled down her nose. She wept, not from the pain, but from the fact that the man she loved struck her. There was no worse pain than that.

"Oh Goddesses! No!" Jon sobbed, running for her. "Summer, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Get away from me!" she sobbed throwing his arms away.

"Summer, I'm sorry!" Jon whispered. "I didn't mean it, I swear."

"What is it about then?" Summer asked. "What's gotten into you?"

"Why do you still talk to me?"

"Because I love you, Jon."

"I don't deserve you, Summer!" Jon sobbed, kissing her neck repeatedly. "I'm so sorry! Any other woman would have gotten the knife right about now."

"Well, I'm not any other woman, Jon," said Summer, pulling her head away to look into his weepy eyes. "I love you, but if you want this to work you're going to have to be easy with me."

"Why?" Jon asked. "Why do you forgive me? Especially after what I've done. A man must never strike a woman. I don't deserve you!"

"That's not true, babe," said Summer. "There were a lot of handsome princes back at the academy. But I chose to be with you. Do I have to spell it out for you Jon? I love you."

"I know," Jon said, nodding his head. "I miss it. The academy. I miss it a lot. The semester is about to begin."

"Yeah, I know," said Summer. "I miss the academy too. The food. The beautiful halls. The duels! Oh, the duels. So many epic matches to be seen. Do you think that...if the war finishes soon, we can go back?"

"Nothing would please me more," said Jon. "After all, I've got another two years to complete. Hmph, I wonder how Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chumley are doing right now."

Summer laughed. "If I know Chumley, he's probably in the kitchen cooking up a batch of grilled cheese sandwiches."

Jon chuckled and nodded his head. "He made some pretty good sandwiches. You know Summer, when we get back, I'm going to make Chumley make us enough sandwiches until we bloat."

Summer bit her lip. "And then, a night in the grotto by the Grinning Rock? You and me. Alone. Under the light of the stars."

"Why do you always think about sex?" Jon purred teasing her with half-kisses to her mouth.

Summer giggled, feeling him nibble under her chin. "Well, I miss nights like that. There was something about the stars and the ocean breeze that brought out the beast in you when we made love in the grotto. I can't wait to go back and relieve that."

Jon slid his hand up her leg. "Why do we have to wait until we get to the academy for me to let out the beast?"

Summer grabbed hold of his hand before it climbed any higher. "Hold it right there, buckaroo. I may have forgiven you, but you still struck me pretty hard. You're sleeping on the couch for a week."

Jon growled, feeling his lust get put out like water to the flames. "Yeah, yeah, okay, I deserve that."

Someone knocked on the door to their cabin. Jon got up from the floor, adjusted his leather jacket and walked to answer it. He opened the door to see Marcel, shivering in a sleeveless parka. "We-we-we're there," he said, teeth chattering.

The Star Ship made it's landing in a field outside the town of Steoi which was nestled of Jon's castle Vattefang. Jon knew his father would be displeased if he approached him wearing the casual clothing of the south and the east. Jon hadn't wore his Riftgaardi clothes since he joined the princes in White Harbor during their first meeting. He wore his armor of fur leather, and iron. Marcel and Jaeyoung trailed behind Summer wearing a red gown with a cloak cape trimmed in white faux fur. She had red earmuffs and red mittens.

The wild-like Riftgaardians looked at her like she was a dangerous animal that needed to be put down. The children pointed and laughed at her strange clothing. The women eyed her jealously, and the men snorted with disapproval like beasts. Summer pressed herself closer to Jon as he led her up the stone tunnels carved into the mountain which trailed to the castle above.

Guardsmen blew on horns announcing his arrival. The iron gates opened slowly. Then, like a pack of ravenous wolves, Jon's sisters came running out of the dark and jumped on him, knocking him down to the ground. "Sisters!" he cried out joyfully, trying to free themselves from their grasp. "I'm glad to see you to!"

"Welcome home, _hermandali_ ," said Liola the White Lynx, casually walking towards Jon, buried under the pile of fur, flesh, and armor. She looked at Summer and grinned. "And this must be the bride who's behind all the trouble?"

Summer's smile faded. Liola placed her arms behind her back and circled Summer. "Your Graces," she said to Marcel and Jaeyoung. The two of them just looked at each other as Liola examined Summer. "Does she fight?" Liola asked.

"No," Jon said, getting up from the ground.

"Does she know how to hunt?"

"No," Jon answered again.

"Does she know how to cast magic?"

"Liola stop!" Jon commanded.

"Does she know anything?" she said, taking strands of Summer's hair and sniffed them. "So you ended a perfectly good alliance...because of one pretty face?"

Summer released herself from her grasp. "Excuse me, but I don't have to put up with this!"

"Ooo," cooed Liola. "The little cub has some bite."

"She's teething," chuckled Alfsigr, Jon's sultriest sister. She took her turn examining Summer. The rest of Jon's sisters stood around his bethrothed, tugging her hair and pulling at her cloak and gown smelling the sweet scents of her perfume and shampoo.

"Are all girls from the south this fruity?" Sassa asked, touching Summer's cheek.

"I.." stuttered Summer.

"Don't worry, _Feyu_ (Pretty thing)," said Alfsigr. "I find that rather cute. If there is time, we can teach you the ways of the axe, the bow, and the sword."

"Leave her alone!" said Jon.

"It's something she must do, _hermandali_ ," said Saga. "If she is to marry a Berja, then she's going to have to become a Berja. Father will not approve having a weak summerland maiden in the family."

"The time will come for that," said Jon. "Right now, we're at war. Weddings and traditions can wait until we have defeated our enemies."

"Indeed," said Liola, still looking at Summer like she was a wild boar that needed to be skewered immediately. She loved Jon, and wanted the best for him. Summer, in her eyes, was not the best thing for Jon right now. "Enough!" she shouted. "Let the Aarvi go. Father is waiting for Jon. We can't keep him waiting."

Liola stormed into the castle. The others followed. Astrid sprinted next to Summer. "Don't worry," she said. "You'll get used to them. I'm Astrid."

"Oh," said Summer. "You're Jon's baby sister, correct."

Astrid did not approve of that. "Youngest, yes, but I don't know about baby."

"It's how he refers to you," said Summer. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Let's just hope my father feels the same way," Astrid said cautiously.

* * *

 **Dancer**

* * *

Behind the iron door in front of him, he could hear the blood thirsty cries of the audience cheering for another display of violence and gore tonight. He was not alone. All around Dancer, were participants of the sick games taking place. Many of them were prisoners of war captured by the Empire or the Covenant, and brought to the arena to fight for the pleasure of Elleria's young and violent ruler, Ethan.

Even now, after a year under his control, Dancer could not believe that the tyrant drinking goblet after goblet of wine and suckling the nipples of countless whores was the young boy he once considered his baby brother. There was once a time when Ethan was a shy and timid youth who always stuck by his friends at the sight of danger. A mediocre duelist, but a lad with a good heart. Dancer did not know what it was that caused the darkness to take over Ethan's heart, but he changed for the worst. He murdered his friends and the king and queen before he forced himself upon Evelyn as some sort of ritual to stamp his dominance over Elleria.

The men around Dancer began to sob. One man, a skinny recruit by the looks of his armor, urinated himself in front of Dancer. There was a loud thud, and the door slowly creaked open. Dancer's ears were blasted by heavy metal music and the loud cheering of the crowd. His eyes were bombarded by fluorescent paints that were smeared all over the walls. Pyrotechnics blasted from the top of the arena which was recently constructed by King Ethan. Slot machines jingled from the many floors above where the audience members helped themselves to wine, food, and women. The guests ranged from Covenant military officers, noblemen, and even priests from the Church. Nothing pleased them more than to see the sinful Termnnians fight to their doom in the bloody pits below.

Dancer found them all hypocrites. The Church often condemned the use of technology, but now that it gave them an edge in the war against Avi and the Alliance, they viewed it as a blessing from their false-god, Yeyu. The women above, both noble and otherwise, cheered and exposed themselves for Ser Dancer, the fairest knight in Elleria. Once upon a time, Dancer would have soaked up their admiration like a sponge with his ego. But now, he just eyed them all poisonously.

The heavy music died down, and then trumpets blared announcing the arrival of King Ethan. He entered his glass box, waving at the crowd like a conquering hero. The guests cheered for him, thanking him for the bloody games which he had created. Had High King Yuri still been in power, he would have arrested and executed Ethan for creating such a place. But now that High Kings were gone and being safe under the wing of the Covenant, Ethan felt like he could do whatever he wanted. Over the course of a year, the arena had bloated his vaults with gold. He added modern weapons to his armory, added many additions to the castle, and built a prison on an island to house the contestants for his games

"Friends!" he shouted, and the guests cheered wildly for him. "Welcome to another edition of the games. Tonight, I have a bit of a treat for you."

The audience cheered. Ethan held out his hands to pacify them. "A long time ago, my mother told me stories of brave knights travelling to far-away lands to rescue beautiful princesses from the clutches of evil dragons. Once such tale, was the story of Ser Herrington and the 200 Companions, who braved many dangers to rescue Princess Vanessa Stormsword from her imprisonment by the evil Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Gürandar. Their mission ended in failure, and poor Princess Vanessa was the dragon's slave until the end of her days. Tonight, our brave souls down below with reenact this tragedy with the handsome, the brave, the delicious, Ser Dancer Firewing acting as Ser Herrington!"

The men booed. Women cheered. "Dancer!" they cried out to the young knight. Ethan looked down at his former friend. He gave a dominant grin. "Can they be successful?" The crowd cheered. "We shall see!" said Ethan. "But who will be playing the role of the beautiful Princess Vanessa. Well, we found ourselves a very brave volunteer. Ladies and gentlemen! May I introduce my beautiful wife Queen Evelyn Alteria as Princess Vanessa Stormsword!"

Dancer pushed his way forward. He saw the walls on the other side of the arena flipping around to reveal a room. Evelyn was chained up to two posts wearing a red ballroom gown. The posts rolled towards the stage as pyrotechnics launched all around her. Evelyn had a red gag over her mouth. Tears poured down her face. Dancer saw her cheek was purple, a sign that Ethan had beaten her again.

Another large iron door opened on the other side of the arena. Ethan laughed. "And now, introducing the beast!"

Dance backed away when he saw that the monster he was going to be fighting was a Gravi-Crush Dragon. Ethan had the monster armored in black steel as a costume so he could look like the mighty Gürandar.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" shouted Ethan.

The heavy metal music began to blast again. The twenty gladiators cowered at the sight of the monster. Gravi-Crush Dragon saw Evelyn and roared. He approached her, ready for a snack. Dancer picked up a spear that was dropped by a cowardly gladiator and threw it at Gravi-Crush Dragon's fist. It was a perfect throw, for it pierced through armor and flesh. Gravi-Crush Dragon roared in anger. He snapped the spear in half, and turned to face the contestants. He grabbed one of the gladiators and brought the poor soul into his mouth, biting him in half with a loud crunch. He pulled the lower body away. A long trail of intestines came out, followed by a rain of blood.

The crowd loved it, and cheered. Evelyn sobbed at the gory sight. She pulled and pulled on the chains in vain attempt to get away. Gravi-Crush Dragon pounded a man who tried to run away, smashing him into the ground with his massive fist. Dancer ran for Evelyn as Gravi-Crush Dragon was focused on massacring the gladiators below.

"Boo!" shouted the crowd.

Dancer made it to Evelyn at last. He pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Dancer get away!" she shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Dancer cried, trying to break the chains. "We're getting out of here, if it's the last thing we do!"

"DANCER!" shouted Evelyn.

Gravi-Crush Dragon returned and swatted Dancer away, sending him crashing into a wall. "OH!" the crowd cringed at the loud impact. A few brave gladiators began to form squads which started doing damage to the dragon. Dancer recovered and led these brave warriors into a fierce battle against the dragon.

"Fight! Fight!" chanted the crowd.

Gravi-Crush Dragons feet caused the arena to quake. He was forty-feet tall and very muscular. He stomped a gladiator with his foot. They fought until all that remained was Dancer. He and the dragon battled for hours until Dancer struck the final blow in the dragon's jugular and smout his ruin on the arena.

"Dancer! Dancer! Dancer! Dancer!" the crowd cheered.

Dancer climbed back up the stage and to free Evelyn from her bindings. But then, an bolt of gold with a fletching of white protruded into his throat. The crowd let out a gasp of shock. Evelyn screamed. Dancer fell to the ground gurgling. But he wanted nothing more than to free his love from her captivity. He got up and snapped the bolt in half, wincing in pain. He hobbled towards Evelyn, raising his sword. Another bolt struck him under the arm.

He dropped his weapon. His sword clanging as it fell to the ground. Evelyn writhed in her chains, demanding that Dancer stop his struggle to free her. He still got up and threw himself onto her, trying to break the chains with his hands.

"Dancer, please!" Evelyn sobbed. "Please…"

"Evelyn," Dancer said, mouth and throat filling with blood. "Evelyn no matter what…no matter what…I l-l-love y-HURK!"

A bolt went into his eye. He was gone. "Dancer!" wept Evelyn. "Dancer!" He fell backward and landed on his back with a loud thud.

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

Ethan put his crossbow away. He commanded the crowd to go home, for the games were over for tonight. He held out his goblet and drank from it, toasting another death. Each death in the arena was another bag of gold. He couldn't allow Dancer to live like this. The crowd was beginning to love him too much. That's how heroes are born. And heroes always spelled doom for men like Ethan. He snapped his fingers causing his Black Luster Soldier to disappear.

"I do suppose you're enjoying yourself." The cold, dark voice of Bakura sent a horrible chill up Ethan's spine.

Yami Marik was with him. An apple was impaled on his Millennium Rod. He bit into it and smiled. "Suffering and death," he said in his dark metallic voice. "What is there not to enjoy, eh?"

"I couldn't agree more, My Lord," Ethan bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We ask that you keep a guard in the plains outside the border of Eredas," said Bakura. "Denethon has confirmed another Ancient Beasts sleeps here in your kingdom. We have learned that a boy named Nemo is on his way to claim it."

"Small boy?" laughed Ethan. "What makes him so special that he can claim an Ancient Beast?" He brought his goblet to his lips to drink.

"He was chosen by Norman the Conqueror," said Marik.

Ethan spit out his wine. "You cannot be serious? I thought Master Marik's plan…"

"There has been a bit of a complication with the plan," said Marik. "One I could not foresee. If only we had the Millennium Necklace."

"Well you don't," Cecelia Pegasus said, coming out of the darkness to join in on the conversation. "We entrusted you to keep out borders safe, from Avi and her ilk, Ethan. Norman the Conqueror walks Termnnia, there are rumors of a girl who can Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Now the Pharaoh has a daughter with the power to call on Exodia, and Lady Avi has found herself another dragon."

"And here he stays enjoying wine, women, and song," sneered Bakura. "We are not pleased, Ethan."

"Wait, what happened to that Shadow Lady?" Ethan asked. He was getting nervous. The Council would never send members after him unless he really screwed up. "Didn't she have the Necklace."

"She did," said Cecelia. "However, it turns out my daughter is a crafty one. She swiped the Necklace for a fake one and took off into the wild with the real Millennium Necklace."

"So go find her!" Ethan commanded.

Cecelia summoned a dagger and tossed it at Ethan. It jabbed the wall, missing his manhood by mere inches.

"Never speak to me that way, young man," said Cecelia. "You're forgetting who's in charge here."

"Indeed," said Bakura. "We're warning you, Ethan. If Nemo gets his hands on the Ancient Beast, there will be hell to pay. Understand!"

"Yes, yes, sir," Ethan babbled. He suddenly mustered the courage (Or the stupidity) to talk back to them. "You can't treat me this way!" he said. "I am the KING!"

"King?" laughed Marik. "You are no king! If it wasn't for us, you never would have gotten all of this. We gave you Elleria, boy, and we can easily take it away. So unless you want to keep this petty kingdom and continue pretending to be king, you will do as we ask. Or else."

Cecelia opened a portal to darkness. She casually walked inside. Marik and Bakura followed. Bakura allowed Marik to go in first, and before Bakura stepped in, he looked at Ethan and said: "To ensure there are no foul ups, we're going to be leaving you with a great warrior."

A dark monstrosity of a man came out of the portal. His armor was brilliant gold and crimson red with a cape of light blue. He had tan skin and a pointed black beard. Bakura laughed at Ethan's fear. "King Ethan, allow me to introduce you to DarkNite. One of the chief lieutenants in the Army of Anubis and creator of the Shadow Games."

Ethan went to his knees. Out of fear or out of respect, he did not know. What he did know was that he did not want to get on the bad side of this creature.

"Remember, one more foul-up and cccckkkk!" He slid his finger across his throat. "You enjoy the rest of your summer, Your Majesty!"

Bakura bowed and entered the portal.

DarkNite approached Ethan and held out his hand. Ethan took it. The skin was hard and cold like stone. DarkNite chuckled, looking down at the boy.

"I am sure we can be good partners you and I," he said to Ethan.

"We can?" Ethan asked.

"We shall see," DarkNite replied. "But know that my only task here is to destroy this Nemo, and make sure the Ancient Beast who sleeps in this country is to remain undisturbed. Just don't get in my way, and I can help forge you into a loyal fighter for the Lord of the Dead."

"It will be my honor," said Ethan.

"Good," said DarkNite. "I foresee a great duel in the future with you against Nemo. Use this card, and you will be unstoppable."

He slipped Ethan a powerful trap card. "A duel?" Ethan asked.

"It must be done, for that is the custom of the ancients. Your technology is powerful, and dare I say, magnificent." He strolled to a bar, helping himself to a glass of vodka. "But it is the work of Men. The craft he makes is weak. No matter how advanced the technology, it will never defeat the ancient magics of Termnnia, do you understand?"

"We are able to take down dragons," said Ethan. "And we…"

"Dragons are just animals with dazzling powers," said DarkNite. "You can kill a dragon just as you would a helpless fawn."

"How?" asked Ethan. "Show me! There is this girl out there named Avi who is the Summoner of very powerful dragons. Every day she gets stronger, for she finds more and more dragons to use. If she were to come into this kingdom, she could annihilate us. I've seen firsthand what her dragons can do. She wiped out the Naralians in the Battle of Green Market, winning Evelyn the December War. For what good it did her. Now, she's my bitch."

DarkNite grinned. "Just follow my instructions, and this Summoner of Dragons will be the next bitch in your harem, if you so desire to have one. All the beautiful women of the world, will be yours. Ethan, Lord of the Earth!"

He gave Ethan another glass of vodka. Ethan took it, hand shaking. "Lord of the Earth?" Ethan asked. "Who gave me such a title?"

"Anubis," said DarkNite. "He is returning to this world very soon. His armies of orcs amass in the oceans, ready for him to come back and lead the charge to take Termnnia again. And you have been chosen to be his instrument of destruction against the self-righteous fools of this miserable world. All you have to do, is bow to him. Accept Anubis as your Lord and Master, and all your dreams will come true."

Ethan trembled with excitement. He smiled and said: "I will accept Anubis Lord of the Dead as the Master of this World." He went to his knees, and lurched forward, kissing DarkNite's feet.

DarkNite laughed. "So it begins."

* * *

 **Summer**

* * *

"Come forward!" King Audun commanded her.

Summer looked at Jon who only nodded. He stepped back to allow her to go forward towards the Topaz Throne of Riftgaard where her would-be father-in-law was waiting. Summer cautiously walked towards the king. The clip clop of her heels broke the silence of the hall. Every Berja from every head Clan in Riftgaard had come to see the pretty Summerland Maiden that Jon had married. A face so beautiful he would betray the alliance his father had with House Brooks.

Jon went to go follow her, but his father held up a calloused hand. "Not you!" he said.

Jon stopped dead in his tracks. He rubbed Summer's quivering shoulders to calm her before sending her on her way towards the king. As she passed by, she heard sniggering and crude whispers coming from the tables all around her. Berja warriors were slamming their cups on the table. Some started smacking their chops. Though a gentle girl from the Summerlands, she was fair and ripe in their eyes. Poor Summer felt like she was a little lamb surrounded by ravenous wolves and dominant lions. Some were so bold as to grab her cloak and examine the furs. No doubt, they knew it was fake, and they scorned her for it.

With each step she took, the Topaz Throne seemed to get farther and farther from her. She felt as though the throne was moving back away from her so she could be stuck in the gaze of the warriors of the mead hall forever. But, she finally made it before the Topaz Throne. "Your Grace," she said bowing.

The King examined her as she stood before him. What would he say? What would he do? Queen Ara smiled warmly at Summer. That brought some comfort to Summer, and she kept her eyes focused mostly on Ara. The king noticed this, however, and commanded Summer to look back at him. He grumbled and snorted, squeezing he gold cup. There was a young boy of thirteen sitting on a wooden chair inlaid with carvings of battle stories. He had a long braid going down his back, and cold blue eyes. His skin was pale as the snow blowing outside. His crown was obnoxiously more ravish than the crown worn by the king. He had black markings painted under his narrow eyes, and his lips resembled the color of a peach. No doubt in Summer's mind, the boy was Jon's cousin, Theo.

He examined Summer with a far more poisonous glare than Audun. He coldly stirred his cup in his hand. His fingers glimmering with jeweled rings.

"A pretty face, yes," said the king. "Can't see with that cloak on you, though. Let me see you."

Summer shyly nodded her head and undid the stings of her cloak until it slumped off her shoulders and fell on the floor with a thud. King Audun bobbed his head as he looked at Summer from heel to brow.

"It's a beautiful dress you're wearing," Queen Ara commented

"Very nice," King Audun agreed. "Beautiful face, and quite the body to compliment it. Now I know why my son was fool enough to break his oath with House Brooks."

"Father..." began Jon.

"Be silent!" Audun commanded.

There was a long pause before King Audun gave Jon a gesture to come forward. Jon quickly made his way forward towards his bride. He picked up the cloak and put it over Summer's shoulders.

"Father. I love her."

King Audun gave a disapproving shake of his head. "You love her?" said he. "You destroy our alliance with House Brooks and risk the economic stability of our kingdom, because you love her. I thought I raised you to be better than this, my son."

"Were you any different?" Jon asked. "You broke an oath with another clan because you wanted to be with mother, remember?"

Queen Ara smiled and gave one nod to her husband. King Audun went red in the face. Veins began to bulge in his temple and his body quivered. He gripped his cup so tightly the stem screeched. "Well, I...but...but...No! No! No! This is an entirely different matter!"

"Is it father?" asked Jon. "Look, I will find a way to make it up to House Brooks. And I know you disapprove of the love Summer and I share but..."

"I never said I disapproved, son," said Audun. "Am I angry that our alliance is broken? Yes. But if you can find a way to restore what we had with House Brooks, I will be content. I'm sorry for all this, Jon. Son, I only want you to be happy."

"Then why did you force me to marry Lord Brook's daughter, father?"

"Because, my son, your mother and I are not going to be around forever. And...I just want to make sure my House and my children are taken care of. I want my son to be the fiercest king in Riftgaard since the Iron Knights. And I want my daughters to marry fine men and create more children so that our House can go on forever."

"Jon is a strong an able warrior, my love," said Ara. "And remember, he has Lord Gearfried as a companion. Jon will bring our country into prosperity when he is king one day."

"Uncle, you cannot be seriously accepting this ridiculous proposal do you?" Theo asked, standing from his wooden throne. "Jon broke an oath, an act punishable by death!"

Audun looked at his nephew. "When last I checked, it was Audun, not Theo, who was King of Riftgaard."

"Keep acting this way with your children and you will not be king for long!" said Theon.

"Watch your words, boy!" said Audun. "I may have agreed to take you in and raise you, but damn it I have my limits! One more outburst and you'll be washing the pig pens for a week!"

"Why is cousin Theo with us, father?" Jon asked.

"His parents were killed in an Imperial ambush. Theo lost his family and his House. So, your mother and I have decided to take him in as our own."

Jon looked at Theo and bowed his head. "I am sorry for you loss Theo."

"Bah!" Theo spat. "It was a loss that could have been avoided had you just accepted your oath to..."

"Shut your mouth, boy!" shouted Audun. "Oath or no oath, the Imperials would have come to your village and burned it. There was nothing that can be done to avoid this."

"What can we do, father?" said Jon.

King Audun rose from his throne. "Come with me, your lady friend may join us as well."

Summer took Jon by the hand and together they followed King Audun into the dungeons of the castle. Audun and Jon both held torches in their fists to light up the dark corridors and narrow halls. They had gone so far down, Jon guessed they were nearing the roots of the mountain where the castle was perched.

"There is something we can do to fight back the Imperials," said King Audun. "I did not think it would come to this. Not in my life time."

"What are you talking about, father?" Jon asked.

Audun stopped in a large chamber with a rotunda. There were ancient murals on the walls still miraculously preserved after all those centuries in the dark. Jon saw great battles and what looked like technologically advanced ships in the sky.

"A long time ago," began Audun, "Zorc broke through the gates of our world and began to spread his malice across the land. Hordes of fell creatures, the Orcs, poured out of the Shadow Realm and began to conquer Termnnia like a plague of locusts. They were close to taking Riftgaard when one day, strange ships descended from the sky, and used powerful technology to drive the Orcs away. The beings inside those ships where known was the Barians. Beings much like ourselves, but they make their home in the stars beyond the Void. Our ancestors were given gifts by these Barians. The knowledge to create powerful weapons and incredible technology not seen in Termnnia."

He brought the torch closer to a mural to show Jon warriors in strange armor and wielding assault rifles and revolvers.

"These brave souls were known as the Wolves of Riftgaard. So-called because they stalked the Orcs like packs of ravenous beasts. The Wolves became so effective, that even Anubis, still a lieutenant at the time, ordered the retreat from Riftgaard, calling our land and our people unconquerable. The Wolves of Riftgaard were so effective, that the kings of the South, the North, and the East, began calling them for aid."

He looked at Jon to make sure he was listening. Jon was no doubt interested in this strange tale his father told. Summer, held onto him tightly, not believing that Termnnia was visited by beings from the Void.

King Audun smirked and led them down the mural as he told his story. "They aided Norman the Conqueror and the Nameless Pharaoh of Sobek in sending Zorc and his army back to the Shadows. But, the gifts did not come without a price. The Barians did not give our people this technology because of their good graces. They came here looking for something. Many claim that it has something to do with those Number Cards everyone are after. Whatever the case, the Barians were not pleased when the Wolves refused to accept their evil quest. I don't what it was those Barians were after, but if it caused the Wolves to bite the hand that fed them, it must have been a very fell deed."

"So what happened?" asked Summer.

"The Barians lost control of the Wolves. So great in battle were these noble warriors, that they drove the Barians back to their plane of existence. The war with Zorc was over, and the Wolves, so ashamed of the purpose of their gifts, eventually sealed them away in vaults scattered all over Riftgaard. These vaults contain technology that would make that of Domino City look primitive. There are enough weapons in just one of these vaults for an entire army."

"How do we know this isn't just a myth?" asked Jon.

"It's not a myth boy! I know, because my great-great-great grandfather was once a Wolf of Riftgaard himself. It is because of him that Gearfried the Iron Knight choose our family and made us who were are today. Jon, there is only one way for us to fight back the Imperial scum. We must bring back the Wolves of Riftgaard."

He took a pendant from under his furs and placed it on a slot placed on the wall. The wall slid open and revealed something magnificent. There was a set of armor inside a small vault made of chrome steel and lit up with blue neon. The armor was very tactical and space-like in design, but still fashioned to look like traditional Termnnian armor. It was enameled white and chased with gold, decorated with ancient Riftgaardian runes. A cloak of black fur was fastened around the gorget of the armor, the helmet was visorless, instead, it had a small camera on the front to allow the wearer to see a 360 degree view of his surroundings. A large golden axe was right beside the armor with carvings of wolves and bears. A futuristic assault rifle with the same white/gold color scheme of the armor was floating in an anti-gravity display along with a shotgun and a large revolver.

"Will you rally up every able-bodied warrior in Riftgaard, my son?" said Audun. "And revive this noble order, so the Wolves of Riftgaard can hunt again?"

Jon, released himself from Summer's grip and walked towards the armor. He removed his glove and put a hand on the steel. Globs of dust collected on his fingers, but it was nothing a little polish couldn't fix.

"I will do it father," said Jon. He took the helmet off the mannequin and put it on his head. "Riftgaard marches to war again. And this time, the howls of the Wolves of Riftgaard will sound in the night as we charge to take down our foes."


	133. Queen Season

**Ser Damien**

* * *

The trumpets sounded off, signaling it was time for the tilt. Damien held onto his lance with the tip shaped like a large fist. It was his faithful tool throughout the games which had lasted for more than a week now. Hundreds of knights competing for the grand prize, now dwindled down to ten of the finest fighters in Termnnia. And Dance was among them. His opponent was Ser Conroy of Iron Bell, known by his popular alias, the Bull of the Shimmering Plains, one of the holds in Emboldor. He had taken down many knights who were favorites to win the tournament.

Damien was confident that he would be victorious in this fight. And why not? For he, too, pulled countless upset victories in these games. He had grown to be the underdog of the tournament, and was gaining notoriety among the nobles and the fellow knights. He couldn't afford to lose in this tilt, for this was the quarter finals. Just a few more tilts and he would have enough money to go searching for Avi all his life. If he found her, no doubt he could purchase them both a castle by the sea, just like she always wanted. He thought about the children that he would have with her.

"Three beautiful girls," he muttered under his helmet. "And two strapping boys like me." He grinned. "And instead of dogs, we'll have dragons flying about our estate. All I have to do is beat this brute, and advance. The other jousters look like pushovers. Ser Manfred Underwood the Beetle of Elder Grove. He was a skinny runt, and it was hard to believe he could make it this far. Then again, he faced mostly squires and recently knighted jousters. How hard could he be?

His steed picked up haste and galloped towards the giant Bull. Damien pointed his fist-shaped lance at the gorget of the large knight. It looked rather frail. Just one smack, and the impact could send him falling off his warhorse.

But, if his pommel did hit him there, odds are that he could kill him. Would he do it? Did Damien have the fortitude to kill a man just to find his lost love?

"Forgive me, Ser," Damien thought as his horse galloped closer to Ser Conroy. "But, if you are my speedbump to Lady Avi, then I must conquer you. And if this is the only way, so be it!"

The horses ran close. The crowd held their breath as Damien and Ser Conroy met.

Smack!

To Damien's shock. Ser Conroy's lance did not hit his towershield. It lunged into the neck of his horse. The creature winched in a cry of death and tumbled to the ground, knocking Damien off and launching him across the lanes where he tumbled to a stop.

Damien was not hurt, but his horse was good and dead. There was no justice for him that day. Despite the maiming of another jouster's steed, Ser Conroy advanced to the finals and Ser Damien was left with a meager consolation prize of five Star Chips and 300 silver swords. It was not enough to even buy a cottage in the mountains. When Damien learned that there was nothing that could be done to allow him to compete, it broke his heart. He took his money from the master-at-arms and walked out of the tent where Sandwitch was waiting for him. The little Sangan creature was munching on a unicorn dog.

"Tough break my friend," said Sanwitch. "You should be proud, you made it to the quarter finals."

Damien kicked a rock away. It flew into the lake nearby. "I did not travel all this way just to get a meager consolation prize, Sanwitch!"

"Well, neither did the other knights," said Sanwitch. "You fought with honor, that was why you lost."

"I am a knight!" Ser Damien retorted. "We follow a code of chivalry remember."

"Aye, that you do," said Sanwitch. "But I fear chivalry died long ago with High King Yuri. Knights these days only care about money, fame, and women. Hell, most would settle for the women. So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," said Ser Damien. "This meager payout won't be enough to buy me even an old, weak horse."

"No, but it can sustain us at the inns for a whole year if we're careful with it."

"You're pathetic," said Damien. He tossed Sanwitch the sack of coins and chips. "Take your gold and leave me, will you?"

"What?" said Sanwitch, he looked at Ser Damien as he walked away. "You-you're abandoning our fellowship?"

"Yes," Damien said, still going onward down the road.

"But, where will you go?" Sanwitch asked.

"I'm hopping the first barge out of here," said Damien. "I'm going home. There's nothing more for me. I'm no knight. I lost my dragon. I lost the woman I loved. Now I lost the only chance I had at redemption. I must be cursed to suffer through so much misfortune."

Sanwitch went after him. "You know, you weren't always this miserable. You told me tales of battle, beautiful maidens at every inn who would fight just to sit on your lap. Gold poured in like the rain, and knights far and wide aspired to be you. You were the Knight of Kisses, Ser Damien. Your life didn't turn into hell until you met her!"

Ser Damien stopped. He turned to look at his little friend. "What are you saying?" he asked, though he knew full well what Sanwitch was getting at.

"You went senseless for this girl since the first day you met her! All you've ever done was waste time and money for her approval. You took her on a flight across the stars, battled for her, walked into hell for her. Every ounce of suffering you went through was for her, and how does she repay you? With nothing. Not even so much as a thank you. She takes you for granted, Ser Damien."

"I love her!"

"She sure as hell does not love you!" said Sanwitch. "Because of your craziness for her, your Luster Dragon was killed! Had you continued as the Knight of Kisses, you would still have the money, fame, wine, women and song!"

"I would give all that up for her," said Damien. "If I had a chance to redo my decision to be her guardian, knowing where I would end up, I'd make the same choice I did then."

"Then you are a fool, Ser Damien," Sanwitch said sadly. "I wish you luck on the road. I'm sorry, you feel this way. The difference in distance, age, money, fame; I can tell it doesn't make a speck of difference for you. You want this girl more than anything. But you are chasing a hopeless dream. Avi's not a girl for you. You will never have her. Cease this pursuit before you hurt yourself."

"Farewell, Sanwitch," said Damien. "Thank you for…saving my life."

Sanwitch shook his head. "I don't think I did."

He sulked away to find a carriage to the nearest city. And just like that, he was gone from Damien's tale.

Damien felt bad for sending Sanwitch away, but all the while, he felt free. Like a great burden had been relieved of him. As he proceeded towards the hills to make way for the nearest harbor, an airship and an escort of two helicopter gunships soared over the trees and landed in a meadow far away from the castle grounds.

Then, like moths to the flame, soldiers of all colors just mobbed from the roads and charged for the airship.

"Huh, hey!" said Ser Damien. He charged for a soldier in black and yellow checkered armor. "Excuse me, what's going on here?"

"That's Shadow Company," said the soldier. "A top-tier PMC from the East."

"Pee Em See?" Damien asked.

"He must be a traditionalist," laughed a red knight. "PMC: Private Military Company. There's a lot of gold to be had with these groups. I've considered joining them myself. Don't get me wrong, a sword is a man's weapon, but it aint nothing compared to those assault rifles those Eastern folk field in the battle zone."

"What's going on?" Damien asked. "What reason do they have coming here to the West?"

"You haven't heard?" asked the soldier in the checkered gear. "The rebel queen has been corned in the mountains just a league or two from here."

"Rebel queen?" said Damien. "You mean Lady Avi?"

"Aye, that's her," said the red knight. "There's a hefty bounty out for her and her dragons. However, she's gotten help from some legendary mercenary; a sniper known as the Ghost of Eredas. Don't know much about this warrior, but he must be quite the fighter to put even the likes of Shadow Company in this position."

"So why do they come here for?" Damien asked, looking at all the wanna-be soldiers marching towards the airship.

"They need help taking Avi and the Ghost down. So, they've been scouting all over Termnnia for the past few days looking for any able-bodied warrior good with a bow, sword, or gun to help them take care of her. The reward just for taking part in this operation is 5000 Star Chips."

"No way!" Damien said in shock. "That's a lot of money!"

He followed the two soldiers to a line that stretched a hundred yards. Damien had to wait for hours before it was his turn.

"You can go in," said a Shadow Company soldier. He pointed at the spiral doorway into the airship. "Thank you for joining our cause."

Damien stepped towards the door, which sensed his movement and opened. There was a soldier from the East standing in front of him wearing digital blue tactical gear. The Shadow Company recruiter was typing all the info on his laptop.

"Thank you for joining the fight," he said, "you'll get paid when the job's done. Next in line please."

Damien stood aside to let the previous recruit through.

The soldier was impressed by the look of Damien. He smirked and crossed his arms. "You look like you can handle yourself in a fight. They tell you what you're in for, kid?"

"No," said Damien. "I wasn't given enough info, save that the bounty is for the Dragon Queen and her guardian. They tell me this warrior of hers is giving you fellows a hard time."

The recruiter laughed. "Damn right. Avi's sniper has been annihilating your contractors for the past couple of days. She took out two battalions within our company, too."

"She?" Damien asked. "The sniper is a female?"

The recruiter scoffed and put his large feet on the desk as he leaned back on his chair.

"What? You saying she can't kick ass 'cause she's a girl? Her name's Kayla Christina Bustamanté. The Ghost of Eredas. She used to work with us way back when."

Kayla's dossier was displayed via hologram image.

"Commander Knox took her in from the streets of Domino and forged her into arguably the best soldier in the company. But, one day, she goes rogue after she refuses to obey an order to flog a couple of kids who were up past their curfew in a town controlled by Paradius. She told Knox to eat shit and disappeared into the forest. Knox sent squads of our best men after her. None of them were ever seen again."

Damien rubbed his chin. "She's that good, huh? I guess it makes sense that Shadow Company has been having trouble getting to the Alliance Queen. But, you say you've been battling her for the past few days. She uses a rifle, correct? Don't those things have what you call…ammo? I imagine that is a very limited necessity."

"Well that's the bitch of it, my friend," said the recruiter. "Kayla's rifle is a one-of-a-kind machine called the X90 Black Widow. It has a 100-round drum magazine which 3D prints bullets directly into the rifle, meaning Kayla has an infinite supply of ammunition. The weapon was a gift from the executive board of Paradius, the head honchos who manage our company and our contracts. It was personally given to her by Master Dartz. Ha, you can bet that bit of generosity is biting him in the ass. On top of an ace sniper with a rifle that has infinite ammo, Avi has a dragon sulking about the mountains the fries any unit that gets close the temple. I kid you not, Sonny Jim. You are most likely not going to get out of this alive. But there is going to be a sweet benefits package that could set you up for life if you survive. What do you say? Think you got what it takes to help Shadow Company take these two bitches down?"

Damien smiled. "I'm in!"

 _Hold on, Avi, I'm on my way!_

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Avi held her glowing crystal high over her head as she descended farther and farther into the heart of mountain. It had been days since she ventured into the darkness. She prayed that Kayla was all right, and holding back the hordes of enemies that had trapped them in the mountain temple where the next dragon was waiting. She had high confidence in Kayla's fortitude as a soldier, still, it didn't hurt to pray for a little bit of luck. Avi at last made it down the never-ending stairwell and came upon a dark cavern. Water dripped from the stalactites into a subterranean lake with a surface as dark as smoked glass.

Memories of the Fiend Kraken had returned to her mind, and Avi steered very far from the edge of the water, in case such a beast lurked underneath that smooth, glassy surface. Her boots crunched the pebbles underneath her feet, and she tumbled over some rocks, scraping her knees. Avi noticed a few shrines scattered here and there with ancient murals depicting Norman folk performing human sacrifices to a monstrous entity portrayed as a shadowy being in the sky. This did not bode well for Avi, for she feared the creature on the wall enjoying the sacrifice was the beast she was looking for.

"You can do this, Avi," the Summoner mumbled to herself. "This place is not so bad." She tried cheering herself up. "It could use a few curtains and maybe some flowers. Oh, Baby Tiragon, if only you were still here. I should have never made you fly around like that."

Avi wanted to blame herself for the death of the little dragon, but there was no way in knowing that Shadow Company would follow her all the way here. She stopped, for she felt antagonism boiling up in her chest rather than sorrow. Avi had no idea who this Paradius company was, or why they wanted her. All she knew was that enough was enough. Kayla was true when she said Avi was going to be hunted all her life because of who she was. And it was going to be up to her to see whether or not her pursuers would think it would be worth it to chase her down.

Click! Click! Went a radio attached to the strap on Avi's backpack.

" _Do you read me? Avi…ome…in. Avi…do you…. ead…me_."

Avi pressed a glowing orange button on the radio. "Kayla, is that you?" she asked. "How are things up there?"

" _Same old, same…they…just…crossing…bridge. I think…afraid of me. Ha, ha, ha_."

"It's hard to read you, sweetie. I'm too far in the mountain. These walls are thick. They're interfering with our signal."

" _Be safe…Shadow…. reinforcements are…_ "

"What are you saying?" Avi asked. "Hello! Hello! Shit. I lost her."

Avi pressed forward into the caverns, feeling a tad relieved that her little soldier was okay up there all alone battling Shadow Company.

She's a tough little thing, Avi thought to herself. Her previous traveling party fell victim to just one Shadow Company squad. But Kayla was taking on the entire franchise by herself.

"If only you were with us that day," Avi said to herself. "All my friends would still be alive. Ser Damien. Ser Arthur. Tordo. Goddesses, I miss them so much. Ah, and Ser Gerhalos. I feel so rotten to have left you behind. Oh, he's going to give me such a scorning when I get back home with my army of new dragons."

"You mean if?" snarled the voice of Slifer the Sky Dragon. It echoed across the darkness.

"Oh, now what do you want?" Avi groaned. "I am so not in the mood for you, Slifer."

"I only came to congratulate you on getting this far, but if that's the way you want to be…"

"Wait!" Avi cried out. "Don't go! I'm sorry!"

" _Dakran_ , quite all right," said Slifer.

"Can you blame me for snapping at you the way I did? You haven't exactly been acting like a gentleman."

"No," said Slifer. "And while I find our partnership a waste of my talents, I must admit you surprise me, Summoner. You and that little mercenary out there handled those soldiers like a two-woman army. You were wounded multiple times, yet you continued to press on and completer your quest. Just like my master, Yuri, did when he scaled the Pillar of Termnnia to find my brothers and I."

Avi struggled to climb over some rocks. "I bet you miss him, huh?"

"He became something dear to me in the short time that I knew him. He was, after all, the reincarnation of my friend from the dawn of time."

"Norman the Conqueror?" Avi asked.

"Bah!" spat Slifer. "That is what you common folk call him. His true name was Narmondülus Elliartum. The greatest warrior ever known, forged by the song of every goddess in the Divines. Each of the Endari had to give a piece of herself to create this almighty soul. Such was the will of the Higher Power."

Avi tripped over a fallen stalactite. She picked herself up and brushed the pebbles off her knees. "I figured the Higher Power had something to do with the hero's creation. Just who is the Higher Power? What is he like?"

"I do not know," answered Slifer. "Only my mother has seen him. And even if I did know what he looked like, I cannot say. He is too great to reveal to mere mortals such as yourself."

Frustrated by that remark, Avi puffed air out of the corner of her mouth, blowing a bang off her face.

"And here I thought you were being sweet."

"You said so yourself once," said Slifer. "Sometimes the secrets of the world are best kept as secrets. The Higher Power may have been the instrument in your creation, but he finds even capable humans, like you, less than worthy to see his face."

"So what kind of beast sleeps here?" Avi wondered. "You say he's known as Heart-EartH Dragon."

"He is one of the most ancient of the True Dragons," Slifer replied. "If there is anyone who can help you fight back your enemies to the North, it will be him."

"So why don't you help me?" Avi asked. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be in my palace aiding my people. Why did you have to be so stubborn and reject me the way you did."

"Because you are not my master, Avi. My mother may have brought me to you, but that does not mean I serve you. I have aided you as much as I could, Avi, but I cannot answer your call forever. You are the chosen warrior of Saafani and she needs you to fight your battles alone. I am not a weak-hearted simpleton like Obelisk who always shows himself when that fool Seto Kaiba summons him to stroke his over-sized ego. He thinks he can control us, fool that he is"

"I had heard he is obsessed with power," Avi said, jumping over a stream. "But I didn't think he would be so far gone as to think he can control all three of you. Speaking of which, where is the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"I do not know," said Slifer. "When last I felt his presence, he was summoned in a duel to battle against a boy named Ren who was using the Sacred Beasts, darker versions of me and my brothers who were born from the jealousy of Odiva. The duelist is unknown to me, but he let off a familiar existence. One I've felt before."

"I guess there are some things even the Divine Beasts do not know," said Avi.

" _Kronost_! True," said Slifer. "But I have a feeling that we will see each other again."

"I know you will," said Avi. "I want to help reunite you with your brothers."

"That is why I have led you here," said Slifer. "Heart-EartH Dragon is one of many powerful dragons that sleep in Termnnia. He will aid you in finding the others. And once you find them, you will no longer need me anymore."

Avi chuckled. "So, in a way, you're doing this for me to get rid of me."

Slifer chortled. "In a manner of speaking."

Slifer suddenly stopped talking to her and all was silent again. As Avi trekked deeper into the caverns, she less and less signs of human activity. The shrines, frescoes, pottery, anything made by man was gone. It was as though the ancients feared going any deeper into the caverns for dread of the monster that lay somewhere deep in the roots of the mountain.

"For the kingdom, Avellana," Avi whispered to herself. "Do this for the kingdom. Your friends are counting on you. Courage, girl, courage for our friends."

A loud bellowing growl rumbled the cave.

Avi whimpered, and shielded herself with her arms. She took a few deep breaths, and went on towards the growl. "This is for you, Yuri. Please, keep me safe."

 **Phoenix**

* * *

"We're here," Nemo said, shaking Phoenix awake from her slumber.

Phoenix groaned, feeling consciousness return to her. Her neck was stiff from being angled awkwardly for hours during the trip. She rolled her neck in circles. The bones cracked. A Buster Blader opened the door of the carriage, allowing her room to step out. Nemo was about to go first until Ricky stopped him.

"Hey, hey," said Ricky. "Ladies first."

Nemo stopped moving at once, allowing Phoenix to wearily step out of the dank carriage and into the sunlight. She squinted, adjusting her eyes to the bright blue sky and the rays of the noon sun. The majestic sight of Aquarius took her lethargy away. Her firebird, Mavelus, was flying in circles above their carriage.

The city was cleverly built as a gigantic three-layered water fountain gleaming white. The towering skyscrapers, blue-domed temples, and golden spires poked over the walls of the layers of the fountain. Colossal walls of water dove down each layer until it crashed into a large man-made lake where an army of Sea Serpents guarded the city of the queen alongside a fleet of iron ships and squadrons of air vessels floating gracefully around the base of the fountain city. The third level of the fountain was the Queen's home and site of the Azure Palace, a marvelous structure of glass, steel, and stone chased with gold designs and giant crystal columns with grottos, divine gardens, and waterfalls pouring out of every tower, arch, and building of the Azure Palace.

The second level was were the nobility of Aquarius lived and the lowest level was where the common folk nestled in tall apartment buildings, townhouse neighborhoods, or mansion estates for those who could afford it.

Below the fountain was a walled city, spanning a radius of eight miles. And beyond the wall, standing five meters high, was a patchwork quilt of agriculture dotted with inns, small markets, and farms as far as the eye could see.

"Wow," said Nemo. "Now that's a city!" He could not tear his gaze away from the sight. He heard that the South was full of architectural wonders, but nothing like this. A city? Crafted to fit on the levels of a giant water fountain? How could it be possible?

"Wow," Nemo shivered, finding it hard to maintain his balance. "How do those structures support all those buildings?"

"Carefully," said Phoenix, not in the mood to answer questions. "Very, very carefully."

Ricky hopped out of the carriage and gave a powerful bound onto Phoenix's shoulder. The fire mage shuddered and moaned with displeasure when the perverted little fairy put his paws on his round hips and gazed up at the city. He had such a hard time breathing in the late summer air. It was so thick it was like breathing through a straw. His skin was scorching under his dress robes. Sweat dripped down his face and his ears went red.

Phoenix looked like she was in her element. She was as calm and cool as ever standing there in the hot sun. Nemo was not surprised, well, he kind of was, because for her to just stand there as though the temperature was not sweltering was a frightening display of her fortitude. But, she was a fire mage after all, casting spell that scorched hotter than the humidity of the plains of Aquarius.

"Ah, I can't believe the little princess is a queen now," he said referring to Alexis. "I can't wait to see her after all this time."

"I highly doubt she wants to see you again," Ryon said, crossing his arms. "I don't think Alexis has forgiven you for the stunt you pulled while she was in the shower last year."

"Oh, mercy!" breathed Nemo. _A princess in the shower?_ If he ever attempted such a stunt, he would have gotten caught and had his head cut off.

"Ah, memories," Ricky sneered, lost in his thought. "Come on, let's go."

A rather pretentious fellow awaited Phoenix, Ryon, and Nemo. He wore a boring outfit with a riffled collar. He bowed monotonously, and raised himself up to look at the companions.

"Lady Phoenix, I imagine," said the man. "I am Ser Robert Muldoon, retired knight and chamberlain of Alexis Rhodes the First of her Name. Lady of the Sapphire Throne, Ruler of Lorin, and Heiress to the Dynasty of the White Rose. Welcome to you all."

"Thank you," said Phoenix. "If you could please lead us to…"

The chamberlain interrupted by holding up a hand with rings on each finger. "I apologize, Lady Phoenix, but my Queen is not available at the moment. You will have to come back another day."

"What?!" shouted Ricky. "Now hold on a minute you pompous windbag! We're good friends of the Queen. These kids attended Duelist Academy with her and High King Yuri. They have every reason to be here."

"What business do you have with Queen Alexis?"

Phoenix arrogantly stepped forward until she went nose to nose with Ser Robert. "This is the business of Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. Queen of the Alliance. The Summoner of Dragons, Slayer of the North, Vanquisher of King Stefan, and Master of the Divine Beast; Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Is that so?" said Ser Robert.

"It is," said Phoenix. "And both Queen Alexis and Queen Avi will be most displeased if you did not let us through. Now, are you going to be a good man and let me and my companions into the city to see the queen? Or am I going to have to write your name in the list for the chopping block?"

Ryon jeered. "She'll do it, man. Interfering with royal business is a damnable crime, Ser. _And so is betraying your allies…_ Yuri…shut the fuck up!"

Ricky swooned and laid himself on the side of Phoenix's neck. "That's why I love you, waifu."

POW! Phoenix punched him away. "Aiyeee!" Ricky screeched flying into a rose bush.

Ser Robert, stood up straight, and stretched his ruffled collar to let in some air. He trembled and perspired from both the nervousness and the hot sun. "Very well," he said. "If you would follow me this way please, friends."

He turned around and walked for the chromed gates of the city. Phoenix turned back at her friends and winked. Ricky came out of the rose bush, swerving from side to side. "Wow-wee," he cheered as stars spun around his swollen head. "What a woman!" he swooned heavenly. "I wanna dance man. I think she like me, man."

Nemo picked up the dazed creature and held him in his arms. "You've got a lot to learn about girls, man."

Ser Robert took them to an elevator of glass and gold that took them up a water-filled tunnel all the way to the top of the fountain. The bell over the elevator gave a ding announcing that they had arrived at their destination. Ser Robert bowed and bid them adieu before he sulked into the gardens to find a wine steward for a stiff drink.

"We're lucky to have you around, Phoenix," said Ryon.

Ricky suddenly jumped out of Nemo's arms and hopped up and down on the ground. His beady black eyes turned into wide, pink hearts. "Oh, I am in love!" he cried out.

"What is he going on about now?" asked Phoenix.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Ryon asked. He pointed to a crowd of people on the side of a man-made lake with water the color of dark teal with island gardens and structures of chrome steel with water pouring from thin slots.

Colorful fireworks burst over their heads. Arcane circles and other dazzling displays flew into the air causing them to cheer. "Some kind of magic show," said Phoenix.

Ryon clearly saw that, but he was more interested in finding who the magician was that caused Ricky to go bonkers. The magician must have been female, for true beauty caused him to go nuts. Ryon joined the crowd while ignoring Phoenix's protests. She gave up and went with him to see the show.

What Ryon saw caused his mouth to drop down as quickly as a cash register. Phoenix scoffed and shut it furiously with her hand. Nemo felt like he was in a trance. No human could be that gorgeous in appearance. Ricky held a paw over his mouth to sniff his breath. He was displeased with the pungent smell, and reached behind his back where he magically took out a bottle of binaca and sprayed it into his mouth.

The magician was a shadowy-haired Human beauty with violet eyes, sun-kissed skin and an arctic white smile which caused the crowd to cheer every time she displayed joy. She wore a glittery black leotard, fishnet stockings, and a white dress shirt with bow tie. She had on shiny black stiletto boots, and a sleek black swallowtail jacket to complete her generic magician look. She had a fancy magical black top hat where she pulled out candies, party favors, and ultra-rare Duel Monster cards for a group of children celebrating the birthday of a young boy named James, the son of an elite Termnnian banker who lived in the second level of the city. Needless to say the magician's looks drew a much more mature and infatuated crowd.

The pretty magician saw Phoenix and her group and flashed her smile again. It seemed to twinkle just like Christmas tree.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to the show, and honoring Master James's special day. Let us all wish him a happy birthday!"

To finish her show, she held out her hands and set off a display of magical fireworks. Some rockets shot out of her hat and erupted into fireballs manipulated to be shaped like songbirds. The children got up and chased them around the gardens of the Azure Palace.

"Woo!" cheered the magician. "Off they go!"

When the children were gone, she held out her hat to collect donations. All the men in the crowd were under the spell of her immense beauty. They offered her generous bounties. One man had no gold and asked his wife if he could pay the magician with her jewelry to which he got slapped across the face.

"Thank you. Thank you," said the magician. "Thank you very much. Thanks. Glad you appreciated the show."

The birthday boy tugged at her coattails with his free hand. The other hand clutched a sack of gold coins.

"Oh, thank you," said the magician.

"Please come again to my party next year, miss," said James with a high, scratchy voice.

"You are so sweet," said the magician, her eyes still glued to Phoenix and her group. "Glad you enjoyed the show."

James beckoned her forward to whisper something in her ear. The magician frowned and rose up, patting the child on the head as she walked away. "Sorry, honey, I don't think that's legal in Termnnia."

She approached Phoenix's group and bowed, while politely slipping off her top hat. "Lady Phoenix, I presume?" said she.

"I am," said Phoenix. "This is Ryon Augustus Balor, former prince of Katina, and Private Nemo of the Alliance Army."

"Welcome to you all," said the magician. With a flick of her wrist, the magician created a bouquet of roses wrapped in a red bow, and handed them to Phoenix. "My condolences on the loss of your love, My Lady. Miss Ezra asked that I perform for your wedding day. Francesca Popelina Jourdenette of House Orléans , at your service."

"Ah," said Phoenix, after smelling the roses. "So you're The Fantastical Francesca. Yes, Ezra was a huge admirer of yours. She talked so much about you at the academy."

A screech from the sky. Mavelus flew down and perched himself on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Oh, and who is this?" Francesca asked, brushing her index finger on the warm orange feathers on the firebird's chest.

"Mavelus," said Phoenix. "Raised him since he was a hatchling. No finer companions in all the kingdoms if you ask me."

"Well, he is a handsome fellow," said Francesca, causing the Mavelus to spread his wings with joy.

"And what about me?" Ricky said hopping on Phoenix's other shoulder.

Francesca backed away, seeing the lust glittering in his black doll-like eyes. Phoenix groaned, placing a hand over her eyes while shaking her head.

"This is Ricky," said Phoenix. "A Fingolin. One of the last in the world."

"And it is my pleasure," Ricky interrupted as he bowed. "I was good chums with High King Yuri. Why, me and him had all kinds of adventures. I can tell ya all about it during dinner."

The magician did not care for his boasting and crossed her arms. "I don't date animals," Francesca scorned the little creature. "My legs are fine, by the way."

"That they are," said Ricky. "Rrrrrrow!"

Francesca shot him away with a blast of telekinesis. "Aiyeee!" Ricky screeched while he jetted into the lake.

"Ahem," Francesca said, trying to regain her composure. "So, what business do you lot have here."

"We've come to see the queen," said Phoenix.

Francesca droned sympathetically as she put her hat back on. "Ah yes, Queen Alexis. The poor dear. Break it to her gently if you please; she has not been well as of late. May I be so bold as to ask why you are here to see Queen Alexis?"

Phoenix shook her head. "Sorry, our business is our own. It's for the queen's ears only."

Nemo stepped forward, unable to resist the urge to impress the magician. "We're here to seek Alexis's Court Magician."

"Have you?" said Francesca.

"That's enough, Nemo!" said Ryon.

But Nemo was not done flaunting his ego. "We're also here to discuss this!" He showed off the Kaiser Rex card.

Francesca placed both hands over her mouth to hide her astonishment. "Oh, Goddesses! They do exist! But why do you have such a creature? You're so tiny!"

Nemo was not at all offended by her remark. He blushed, for he took it as a compliment. "They were given to me by…"

"NEMO!" shouted Ryon. "That's enough! This mission was supposed to be top secret. We bring you all the way out here! The Hero trusted you and how do you repay him. By betraying the trust of us all for one pretty face! _Yeah, you're one to talk about betraying trust for a pretty face…._ Yuri, FUCK OFF!" Ryon shouted as he pointed at the sky. "I am so NOT in the mood for you right now!"

Francesca backed away from all the madness in front of her. Phoenix gallingly pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head from side to side, humiliated that Ryon was having another quarrel with Yuri's soul.

Francesca pointed to her temple. "Is…is he all right upstairs?" she asked.

Phoenix, again, shook her head. "Uh, don't mind him, he's always like that."

Francesca laughed. "Well, aren't you lot one odd fellowship. So you say you're here for the queen's Court Magician. Whatever for?"

Phoenix held out her palm to silence her. "I'm sorry, Francesca, but that's something we can't discuss. Our business is our own."

"All right, all right," Francesca, waving her hands to calm her down. "I meant no offense, My Lady. Have to keep tabs on all who enter our fair city. There's a group of Covenant radicals running about the streets. They call themselves the Platinum Dawn. They anti-magic, anti-Duel Monsters, and are prejudice against non-humans, and gays. Since Alexis is both a magic user, a duelists, and a non-human, they have a personal beef against her. There's been three attempts at her life now. She hasn't left the castle in days."

"Well, we'll help her anyway we can," said Ryon. "That's a promise."

Francesca sensually put a hand on her hip, showing off her curves to Ryon. She eyed him lustfully and smiled. "I'm sure you will, dear prince. Our queen will appreciate that very much. I know I do."

Francesca pinched her thumb and index finger together, holding them high over her head. She lowered her arm. A black hooked cane materialized out of thin air. She tipped her hat at the group. "Well folks, it's been a real slice. Phoenix, Nemo." She looked at Ryon. "Prince Ryon," she winked and clicked suggestively. "I'll see you around, big boy. Have fun, and enjoy your stay."

Ryon stood rooted to the spot, watching her strut away with her cane. The coattails of her swallowtail jacket swayed side to side. He whistled.

Ricky weakly climbed on his shoulder. "Damn," he said. "I hate seeing her go. But I love watching her leave."

"Will you morons get a grip!" snapped Phoenix.

"Whatever," said Ryon, "and for the sake of Queen Rhodes, I suggest you stay here, Ricky!"

"I can say the same for you," said Phoenix, looking Ryon in the face. She stared into his glowing green eye. "Both of you! Alexis can't know about Yuri. They were good friends back at the academy. If she were to learn of…this? Poor Alexis. She'll be heartbroken."

"But why?" asked Ricky. "Yuri's back."

"Technically, he's not," said Nemo. "I mean, Yuri maybe inside Ryon, but that's his soul. It's not the same as having the real Yuri. As Francesca said, Alexis is emotionally exhausted right now with her title as queen. To reveal that Yuri is up and about as a specter will probably be too much for her. We'll reveal the truth about Lord Yuri when the time is right."

"For once you're talking sense, child," said Phoenix. "What do you say boys? Truce?"

" _Agreed,_ " said Yuri's soul. " _But I'm doing this for her_." Ryon regained control. "Nobody gives a fuck, Yuri. Just shut up and leave the talking to us."

"Uh, you're going to need this," said Phoenix.

Mavelus had something in his beak. Ryon took it and examined it. It was an eyepatch.

"What the? What's this for?"

"Your eye, stupid!" said Phoenix. "If Alexis see's you have a green glowing eye like Yuri's, she's going to raise some questions.

"Fine, fine," Ryon submitted and put the eyepatch on.

"Arrgh!" said Ricky. "Scurvy!"

"Fuck off!" said Ryon.

They climbed up the stairs into the Azure Palace. An escort of royal marine knights took the group into the throne room. It stretched a hundred yards long and was colored in blue marble. The columns looked like water made solid and the ceiling was a giant aquarium with all sorts of fishes swimming in glowing reefs of coral alongside bottom dwelling sharks. The white banners depicting the White Rose of House Rhodes hung from rods of gold over the flying buttresses. Ahead of them was the Sapphire Throne. The throne stood twenty feet high and doubled as a golden water fountain. The seat was inlaid with shimmering galaxy-cut sapphires in wavy design along the green marble seat.

Sitting on it was Alexis Rhodes wearing a heavenly gown of white with rain-dropped sized diamonds sewn all over. A tiara of platinum with an opal centered in the middle shining in all the colors of the rainbow. When she saw her friends her expression lit up for the first time in a year. Even from where they stood, the friends could see the exhaustion in her complexion. Her skin was deathly pale. There were purple bags under her eyes, red with fatigue.

"You guys!" she called out. Her voice was hoarse and raspy.

Nemo and Ryon bowed while Phoenix stood. "All hail Queen Alexis Rhodes!" she announced.

"No!" said Alexis. "No, no, no, no!" she hitched up her dress and quickly dashed down the steps of her throne towards her friends. She jumped and embraced Phoenix in a bone-cracking bear hug.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again," Alexis said, tearing up. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"My Lady, you're with fever!" gasped Phoenix. She put a hand on Alexis's forehead. "You poor thing, you're burning up!"

"A queen must still rule," Alexis croaked. She coughed into her fist.

"You need rest, Your Grace!" said Nemo.

"She doesn't look so good," said Ricky.

"I'm fine," said Alexis. "Really, I am. Damn, Ricky, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, it's good to see you again."

Ricky bowed. 'At your service my queen!"

Alexis glared angrily at Ryon. "And why is HE here!?" she shouted, followed by a powerful cough. "After what he did you guys in Elleria, he should be hanged."

"It's a long story," said Phoenix. "But Ryon is back on our side again. Marcel, too, is also alive and fighting with us."

"Marcel?" said Alexis, trying her best to form a smile. "My, my, my. You have been busy. What about Michael?"

Phoenix shook her head. "He's dead, Alexis."

"I see," said Alexis. "Man that sucks. But know that I'll be keeping my eye on you, Ryon."

"I don't blame you, Lexi, but I…"

"That's Queen Alexis to you, you backstabbing murder!" Alexis shouted. "Do me favor and hold your tongue. I command it!"

"Alexis, wait," said Phoenix. "Darling, calm down before you hurt yourself. There is something we must ask you."

"Yeah, what?" Alexis asked, fixing her crown.

Phoenix bowed her head and signaled Nemo to approach. Nemo timidly approached the queen. His complexion turned bright red. "Alexis, this is our friend Nemo. He's the reason why we're here."

"Why him?" Alexis asked.

"Because of this," Nemo said, showing her the Ancient Beast.

Alexis stepped back, politely covering her mouth which was wide open from the shock. "Where did you get that? Why do you have it?"

"Norman the Conqueror gave it to me," said Nemo.

"No!" cried Alexis. "That can't be! There's just no way!"

Nemo reached into his pocket and took out his deck. "He also gave me these."

Alexis took the cards from Nemo's hand. She sobbed in confusion as she flipped through the deck, recognizing every monster, every spell, and every trap. Painful memories were brought back. The nostalgia ate away at her grief-stricken and weary heart. As she examined every card more than twice, memories of Yuri dueling in the halls of the academy flashed before her eyes.

"The-these…these are all Yuri's cards. This is Yuri's deck!"

"Yes," said Nemo. "Brought to me by Norman the Conqueror. As for this card, well, we have Ryon to thank for that."

Ryon nodded his head, a gesture asking for permission to speak. Alexis frowned, but nodded, for she wanted to hear the story.

"Norman the Conqueror told me where to find the card. He wanted to help me redeem myself for my actions in Elleria."

Ryon told Alexis the story of his life as a prisoner of the Church. He told her of the bargain they made and the horror of his forced cannibalism.

"Goddesses," said Alexis. "Look, Ryon, I'm sorry. I…I didn't know." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

Ryon felt tears well up in his eyes. The handshake turned into a comforting hug. Ryon let his emotions go. Alexis patted his back. "We're going to make them pay for what they've done!" she said. "I promise. Once I settle things here, I swear we're going to march to Katina and make those priests pay for what they did to you and Felicity!"

They let go. Ryon sniffed as he backed away. Nemo patted his arm.

"But what does Nemo's quest have to do with me?" Alexis asked. "What can I do?"

"That's the thing," said Phoenix. "Nemo here needs to travel to the fields of Elleria and find the monster in that card. Kaiser Rex the Lord of the Ancient Beasts."

"That's going to be a hard mission," said Alexis. "We're at war with Ethan right now."

"What the fuck does he want?" growled Ryon.

"Me," answered Alexis. "He's tried to conquer Aquarius more than five times. But, he's been getting more and more technology from the Covenant. His forces are getting better."

Phoenix balled her fists. Ethan was the one who beheaded Ezra before he very eyes, and kicked her decapitated head like a ball before punting it into the sea.

"I wish I could help, but seeing as how I have a mission of my own, I cannot accompany him. Ryon, as capable as he is, is just one fighter. Nemo's going to need some help crossing into Elleria. So perhaps you could find us a few good men."

"I know a capable bunch," said Alexis, taking out her phone. She began texting her contacts. "They're geared up for the new semester in the fall."

"Will you be joining us, Alexis?" Ricky asked.

"You would be anxious for my return," said Alexis, eyeing the rabbit. "But, if things don't change here with Ethan and the Platinum Dawn, I fear I'm stuck in the Azure Palace. If it wasn't for my court magician, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Phoenix sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going to need your Court Magician, Alexis."

"What!? No, Phoenix I can't. My magician is the best fighter I've got. It's a request I can't fulfill."

"Alexis," Phoenix said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard, but I'm trying to build a team to help me retake the Citadel up north in Katina. It's the last bastion of hope for magic users. We need to build an army of mages for Avi's army. There is going to be a final battle soon, dearest, and we're going to need every capable fighter out there. With your help we can make this happen."

"What's to stop the Covenant from taking it back?" Alexis asked. "You can't fight them back."

"Avi promised to send us one of her dragons to guard the Citadel," Phoenix assured her. "The queen has gotten stronger with her Summoning, Alexis."

"I don't know," said Alexis, biting her lip.

"If I may, Your Grace," Francesca the magician said, walking up to the group. "Retaking the Citadel is a very bold and noble mission, and one that must take place. The Citadel was my home way back when. I wish to join her."

"What!? What!? What!?" said Ricky. "The Fantastic Francesca is a royal Court Magician!?"

"Surprised?" Francesca asked.

"Well, you don't look like a typical Court Magician," said Ryon. "With your raunchy choice of attire, Phoenix and I mistook you for a showgirl.

Francesca laughed. "Yes, I don't blame you, dearheart. I may do children's birthdays and gentlemen's magic shows during my free time, but I am a capable elemental mage and a Summoner if you can believe that."

"Wow," said Phoenix. "I'd love to have you join me."

Francesca held up a finger. "However, if you want me, you're going to have to help us. A little _quid pro quo_ if you don't mind."

"I'm listening," said Phoenix.

"You're going to help us, take down the Platinum Dawn once and for all. They've murdered too many of our citizens, and have tried to assassinate our Queen. An attempt on the life of our ruler is war."

"Very well," said Phoenix. She took her phone out of her bag. "I've got send my friend a message. I'm sure she'll be pleased to know we're going to hunt down some bigots."

"She?" giggled Francesca. "Oh my, this is going to be exciting."

Alexis nodded. "Ryon, you and Nemo can stay here in the palace until my contacts arrive to pick you up in the morning."

"Aw, but I want to help fight back the gang!"

"No!" shouted Phoenix. "You're our last hope, Nemo. The best thing to ever happen to us since the birth of Yuri. We can't afford to have anything happen to you."

"She's right, honey," said Alexis, putting a soft hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "You have to rest anyway. It's a long road to Elleria, and it's full of dangers. There are worse things than Ethan's soldiers prowling those fields."

"Well, that takes care of that," said Francesca, putting on her top hat. "Phoenix, come along darling. Tonight is ladies night. Let's give the Platinum Dawn a good show."


	134. The Heart of the Earth

**Jon**

* * *

The halls of Castle Vattefang were warmed with vents that all connected to a cavern below the mountain where there was an underground hot spring. A Kourmori Dragon added extra heat by burning coals in an iron furnace which sent more warmth to the residents above.

"Ahhh," Jon, Marcel, and Jaeyoung said together in relief once they got used to the steaming waters of the springs, bubbling, and spewing steam into the air dancing before their faces. The warm water embraced their skin weary, cracked, and scarred from battle and the stress of politics. Jon felt the hairs stick out the back of his neck, he was so relaxed. He felt as if the weight of his position as interim ruler of the Alliance just melted away into the springs. The vapors could be seen slithering off his arms and neck. His beard shivered.

These springs were reserved for the king and his sons and daughters, or any guest deemed worthy by the Lord Audun thought worthy to be in his company of fellows. There were tiles of blue, green, and white on the walls, murals of Nymphs dancing and being fondled by the Satyrs of the Lesna Mountains in Aurelia.

The statues of Ana the Goddess of beauty, sex and desire, were making Jaeyoung feel awkward since he was sitting in front of her sultry gaze. The Priestesses of Ana always claimed that if you sit in front of her gaze long enough, true love will find you. He hoped not, because he was partially naked in the hot springs with his two male friends. He coughed falsely while keeping his eyes on the chandeliers of iron and mammoth tusk which hung in the ceiling above granting them a dim orange-gold light.

"It sure was nice of your father to give us some time to relax before looking for those vaults," said Marcel. "Have you sent out the conscriptions yet?"

Jon had his arms stretched over the edge of the pool. The back his head resting on the edge of the pool, nose in the air and a weary smile on his face. He felt sleep overtaking him. Even his ears stopped working, for he didn't hear Marcel until he raised his voice. It took him a while before he answered, but he did so with his head still arched back and his eyes closed.

"No, not yet," said Jon. "I'll do those when we establish our command center in that old fort father told me so much about."

Jaeyoung stared at Marcel in confusion. He cleared his throat to get his attention. "Forgive me for going off topic but, Marcel, not for nothing, my friend, but aren't you just a little bit worried your arms and legs will rust?"

"Ha!" Marcel laughed, leaning his head back and stretching his massive steel arms over the edge himself. He lifted a metallic leg out of the water and examined it. The black steel toes wriggled by themselves with a thought from Marcel. The water dripped down the leg, tracing along the engravings and filigree carvings.

"My friend," he said, "this is no ordinary steel. It was crafted by the best magical blacksmiths in all Sobek. These babies will never rust, nor melt. I would have to walk on the surface of the sun before causing them to liquefy. Only the best from Master Shadi."

He started punching the air. The metal made a loud hum with every movement. "Aw yeah! Look out!"

Jon lifted his head and looked at Marcel. "Are you comfortable with explaining how you two know each other? What reason for a powerful Sobekian mage to give you a second chance at life with upgraded magical limbs? What sort of influences does your House have, Marcel?"

"I cannot say," said Marcel. "What goes on behind the doors of our House is our secret. I will reveal that we have ancestry in Kalunga."

"Well, that's obvious," said Jaeyoung. "All Redbornes have some form of ancestry from Kalunga. And here I thought you were going to reveal a deep dark secret."

Marcel sniggered. His eyes still closed. His expression carefree. "I could tell you all about my family and their involvement with the likes of Master Shadi, but then, I fear I'll have to kill you."

Jaeyoung scoffed and sunk deeper into the water, feeling a tad despaired that his friend threatened his life just for asking a question. But he quickly thought nothing of it. Marcel was from a Royal Termnnian House. Every one of these noble families had dark secrets behind the walls of their lavish estates or majestic castles.

Playing the game of politics was a dangerous one, and one needed to have allies and secrets in all places to win the game and survive. One did not get into power without spilling blood or jabbing a knife in the back of a former foe. Still, Master Shadi was a well-known and mysterious figure. His lord father called him Gú Wan-Bu, or The White Ghost.

Jaeyoung had seen Shadi only once in his lifetime, and that was when he was decapitating a spy who almost poisoned his mother and father at dinner. Shadi had a way of seeing the deepest darkest thoughts of an individual. Perhaps it was the golden key he kept around his neck. A Millennium Item like the one Yugi wore and the eye Pegasus once had. Jaeyoung hated the Millennium Items. He thought of them as cursed things, which was why he kept his distance from Yugi at the academy.

Long ago, the Pharaoh Aknamkanon sacrificed an entire village in a dark ritual used to create the Millennium Items. Underneath all that gold was the blood, flesh, and bone of the villagers. Xi Feng always buried her face in Jaeyoung's shoulder when she saw it. She feared the spirts of the villagers followed Yugi everywhere. That mixed with the fact that an ancient spirit would sometimes take over for Yugi didn't make him feel any better.

Jaeyoung cupped some water with his hand and poured it down his shoulder to hide his true feelings for Yami, not that Jon or Marcel would notice, since they were both half asleep in their comfort. Deep down, Jaeyoung was scared of Yami Yugi, or Pharaoh, as some have resorted to calling him after he dueled Antilles for Yuri's body.

He didn't like that name any better. He didn't know why, but perhaps it had to do with his country's hate for the Sobekians. They had been at war once thousands of years ago when Aknamkanon's great-great grandfather led a navy of golden ships towards Uzumé in an attempt to conquer them. The war lasted for hundreds of years, for their armies were evenly matched.

Eventually, the Pharaohs of Sobek gave up their campaign to claim Uzumé and left the continent, leaving it in ruin and in an economic crisis that took hundreds of years to recover from. Jaeyoung's lord father was just a boy during the last days of the economic recovery. Even as the son of the emperor, he was forced to eat roots and dried fish for supper.

"Those fucking Dai Jin!" Jaeyoung father would always cry out at dinner.

Lashing out at the Sobekians was his favorite subject when it was time to eat. His face would burn red from wine and rage as he went on for hours at the head of the table cursing the Pharaohs and their people. Nevertheless, he still allowed Shadi at their table when the War of Gold and Red took place in the Seven Kingdoms. Somehow, Shadi's influence won their House the war. Thinking of Shadi leaving and disappearing into the dark, stormy night made him want to question his involvement with House Walston. He really was a ghost. He came, he killed, and then he left.

"I never really asked," said Jon, eyes still shut in his serenity. "How is it House Walston came to be with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"I'm not giving a history lesson, Jon." Marcel rubbed his face leaving behind small trails of hot water droplets.

"Calm down, I was just asking. I was only curious as to why the dragon has graced your House."

"Are history books that hard to come by?" Marcel chuckled.

"I don't like to read about history. I like to make history," Jon boasted.

Marcel laughed out loud and Jaeyoung couldn't help but let out a chortle. "Oh yeah," Marcel said. He rose his head back up to look at his friend, not at all surprised that he was glaring at him with a nasty look. Marcel retained his humor and held out his hand as if displaying the headline of urgent news. Water dropped from his palms and fingers, dripping back into the pool creating peaceful plops and gentle ripples.

"Yeah, you make history all right. Jon Jahangir the Crown Prince of Riftgaard ends necessary alliance for a nice piece of ass from the Summer Lands."

"Why you!" Jon lunged forward and started wrestling with Marcel, splashing water all over the place, putting out the scented candles on their sconces, moistening the bread, and burning Jaeyoung's face.

He shielded himself with his arm, and doing all he could to keep his towel wrapped around his hips. Jaeyoung did all he could to get a hold of Marcel, but his massive steel limbs proved too much for him to contend with. Marcel laughed wrestling Jon off his back with ease as he called Summer more crude names. He dove underwater, taking Jon with him. Jon came rising out of the water as Marcel held him up with ease with his arms of steel.

"Woo-woo-WOO!" Jon cried out as he backflipped off Marcel's hands and went into the water with a splash. Jon resurfaced and climbed out of the springs. He ran for the cheese knife on the table and held it menacingly in his fist.

"Take back what you said about Summer, Walston, or I'll shish kabob you!"

Marcel sneered as he swam for the edge of the pool Jon was standing on. "Is that so?" he asked. He raised his fists. "Put 'em up junior. Let's see if you can strike me."

Jon lunged at Marcel with murderous intent with the knife. Marcel dodged the blade by shielding himself with his arms. The blade hit his steel arms creating sparks.

 _Clink! Clang! Cling!_

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Marcel said, blocking the cheese knife with lightning quick reflexes.

"I warn you, Marcel, this means war!" Jon shouted. "After this is over, I'm marching to Skyhold and taking over!"

He jabbed again. The knife could take the impact no more and shattered into a hundred pieces. As he stared at the broken weapon in awe, Marcel struck, ripping Jon's towel off his hips in the blink of an eye. Jon shouted in anger and shame standing naked before his friends. Jaeyoung's face went crimson. He shielded his eyes with his hands, rubbing them forcefully to wipe the sight from his memory, but it was forever burned into his brain. Marcel held up the towel triumphantly and pointed at Jon, laughing.

"HA! HA! Look at Jon's penis!" he vexed.

"YOU FUCKER!" Jon shouted, pouncing on Marcel. He put him in a chokehold which did not even phase Marcel. "Take it back! Take it all back! Or I swear to the Goddesses and all my ancestors that I will drown you right here right now!"

The door creaked open as a figure stepped inside to join them. Jon and Marcel stopped immediately when they saw who it was.

"Ser Gerhalos," said Jaeyoung in surprise.

The Leogai snorted, wearing nothing but a white towel to cover him from the waist down. His golden-brown fur shined in the candle light. He looked like he was not pleased. Still, despite his ferocious look, Jon could not help but to tease him. He snatched his towel from Marcel's grip and tied it around his waist underwater.

"Well, well, well. So the kitty has come out of the Star Ship at last," he teased.

"Do not vex me, Jon," Ser Gerhalos growled as he stepped toward the hot springs. He disapprovingly examined the mess they made with their quarrel. He waded into the pool and growled with delight, but it sounded like he was angry. "I am not in the mood."

"So it's true?" said Marcel. "You're scared of flying?"

"I was wondering why we didn't see him during the trip," said Jaeyoung. "Sorry to hear you have a fear of flying Ser Gerhalos."

Marcel sneered, now moving on to annoy Ser Gerhalos. "So, behind all that muscle, fur, scars, and titanic armor, there is nothing but a scared little pussy cat."

"What the hell's your problem, Marcel?" Jon asked, leaning against a rock, a feat proving difficult as he was sliding up and down the slippery surface.

"And what of it?" said Ser Gerhalos, clearly not offended by Marcel's joshing. "Prince Yuri was afraid of the dark and Avi's biggest fears were spiders. A phobia I do not comprehend, seeing as she conjures beasts worse than a little insect. And if I'm not mistaken, Lord Walston, your biggest fears are jesters."

"Hey, hey!" snapped Marcel. "We're not going to talk about those freaks while I'm here."

"Ho, ho!" Jon teased. "Big bad, Marcel is suddenly on the defensive. Really, you flabbergast me, my friend. After everything we've been through together, you're afraid of court jesters and street performing clowns? Ha! That's a hilarious fear coming from someone as battle-hardened as you."

Marcel's humorous countenance sank into a look of prevention and anger. His steel fists balled up and creaked from the pressure. "I'd would rather join Norman the Conqueror in the Battle of Endless Pain than have to deal with a fucking clown."

Jaeyoung snapped his fingers when he realized something. "Hey, now that explains why he always sulked away every time Kaiba had his duel. He has the likes of Peten and Saggi the Dark Clown in his deck."

Jon and Jaeyoung laughed while Marcel began to bare his teeth at his friends commanding them to shut up. Ser Gerhalos clasped his hands together over his belly and shut his eyes, listening to the companions argue amongst themselves. It was music to his ears after listening to endless days of politics and war. When the bickering stopped, he helped himself to a slice of cheese and jabbed it into some bread that wasn't soaked by the battle Jon and Marcel had earlier.

For the first time since Avi had left them, a smile formed on his chops. After calming down, Marcel began to tell the story of how the Red-Eyes Black Dragon became the main monster of his House.

He told them of how his ancestors were a nomadic tribe of spice traders living in the Moloch Desert. One day, a boy named Abeeku, Prince of the Rock People, discovered an egg buried in the sands. He cared for it, and from it emerged a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a distant cousin of the Termnnian Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

When Abeeku became the king, called the Mol-Akumbu, his Red-Eyes, whom he named Ongai-Zamu (Black Wings of Death), grew into considerable size. With this dragon, Abeeku conquered the Zuzu, Yal-Katu, and Mbembe tribes at the foot of the Yasath Mountains which formed a barrier around their lands which they thought impenetrable.

Jon began to jest, finding their names funny. He also found it amazing that Marcel could pronounce them, let alone remember them. Marcel took offense to Jon's taunting of his ancestral names. Ser Gerhalos was ready to snarl, for he wanted Marcel to continue with the story. He was about to complain when all went quiet and Marcel continued with the history of his House which left everyone quite fascinated.

When Abeeko took control of the majestic Sand Castle of Yasath, he discovered three Red-Eyes Black Dragons. They were sisters named Yasath-Arya, Nanette, and Alyu. Over the years, Abeeku bred an army of Red-Eyes and eventually grew so power hungry that he sailed towards Termnnia and began a campaign to conquer it. His conquest was ruined when High King Tiberius Pendragon stopped his advances with Slifer the Sky Dragon who killed Ongai-Zamu and his two sons in the October War.

Being the merciful ruler that he was, Tiberius spared Abeeko's life and promised that if he took care of the Norman remnants in Skyhold, the country would be his to command. The Normans were slaughtered by Abeeko's dragons and his fierce desert warriors, and he established his House on Mt. Soule where the castle was built of blackened stone and decorated with red flags.

Tiberius was pleased with his work, and dubbed Abeeko as King of Skyhold and ruler of the Onyx Throne. Abeeko's named was changed to Nicholas Walston the Black Dragon King so as to better suit the Termnnian culture. Marcel explained that many Houses had gone to him for his dragons. Only members of House Wheeler and Prince Atticus Rhodes proved worthy to have his House's dragons. He told stories of his multi-great aunt Monique Walston and her legendary battles against Princess Erika Kaiba and Queen Evangelia Pendragon in the Dance of the Dragon Queens. Sadly, the Red-Eyes Black Dragons of House Walston were all wiped out during the Termnnian Inquisition.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Jon. "My condolences."

"It kind of explains my beef with the Covenant," said Marcel. "Ever since I was a boy, all I've ever wanted was to ride on the back of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon like my ancestor, Abeeko." He looked at his metal arms, satisfied with this gift instead. "Oh well. At least my queen has that honor."

Ser Gerhalos opened one eye, looking down at Marcel and the others. He cleared his throat to get their attention and asked: "Any word on Avi?"

Marcel and Jaeyoung shrugged while Jon rubbed his beard. He looked at Ser Gerhalos, shrugged, and said: "Word on the street is there is an army of mercenaries marching for the Great White Mountains. Slifer the Sky Dragon was spotted flying over the Cerulean Ridge some time ago, but I doubt it's Avi they're looking for."

"Are you sure?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Yeah," Marcel assured him. "I picked up something like that too. At the pub, I heard from some merc group called the Shamrocks of Easter Field that some hotshot sniper got on the bad side of a top-tier PMC. They started hiring every available sellsword and gun-toting freelancer in Termnnia to try and take her out."

"Oh, it's a woman?" Jon said in surprise.

Marcel shrugged and put his hands over his belly while he laid back on the wall of the springs. "So I've heard while we were at the pub before leaving White Harbor. They call her the Ghost of Eredas. She must be a really good shot if these groups are all coming in to get a piece of her."

"You are certain Avi has nothing to do with this?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Pretty positive," said Jon. "I mean, unless these mercenaries are packing Cuirass mechs into battle, I don't think they want anything to do with Avi. But while you're down here, Ser Gerhalos, I would like to discuss the girl. The Dragonslayer. I suspect the prisoner is still locked in her quarters on the Star Ship?"

Ser Gerhalos nodded his head reassuringly. He scratched one of his ears with his pinky claw. "Yes, My Lord, Dalaris Dragonslayer is still kept under heavy guard in her quarters," he confirmed.

"Good to hear," Jon said, a statement he always made when he wanted to drop the conversation and say no more. He helped himself to some grapes on a pewter plate resting by his side.

"You should be wary of her, Ser Gerhalos," said Marcel, a mouthful of cheese and bread. "I see how close she gets to you. I've heard her flirting with you when it's time to serve her grub. You have a thing for her, don't you?"

He held out the hand holding onto his bread using it to point at Ser Gerhalos. Crumbs sprinkled onto the water causing Jon to raise an eyebrow and give an agitated sigh. He was going to get an earful from his father should he come down and see food floating in his precious pools.

"I?" demanded Ser Gerhalos raising his torso out of the water and placing a hand on his chest with incredulity. "Inconceivable!" he proclaimed.

Marcel folded his arms with a light smirk on the corner of his mouth. "I don't know, Ser, a girl doesn't say things like that unless you've been complimenting her well. I heard your naughty talk through the door when Jon sent me to investigate why you were gone for so long."

"Aye, that I did," said Jon. "We were fearing the worst. We thought Dalaris stuck a knife in you. But from what Marcel told me, you two were like a couple in college."

Marcel gave a chortle when he saw Ser Gerhalos's eyes widen and his whiskers quivering. He bit into his bread again. "Now tell me, Ser Gerhalos," he said chewing. "What did you do to make her so amorous? Did you grab that ass or did you smack it?"

Ser Gerhalos stood on his feet, towering over the princes. His eyes were alit with a blaze of fury. His golden mane bristled straight like a coarse brush and his whiskers shivered. "Watch your words, prince."

A round of laughter from Jon, Jaeyoung, and Marcel rang across the cavernous hot springs. Now, it was Ser Gerhalos's turn to get offended. He pointed at each of them and barked at them to stop their teasing at once. The laughing slowly died down. After Jon controlled his humor, he returned to Marcel's warning.

"He is right after all," he said. "Dalaris is not one to be trusted. With the names Dragonslayer and Kin Slayer to her name, I can't trust her as far as I can throw her."

"I am not falling for her trickery if that's what you think," said Ser Gerhalos, thrusting his arm to the right crossly. "She has grown into something of a friend. I was nothing more than her childhood hero; that is why she acts the way she does with me. Dalaris is a traitor. A murderer. She double-crossed the lot of you in Elleria. I would never fall for the likes of her!"

Jaeyoung scratched his head. "If that's the case, then why were you so hesitant in taking her with us to Riftgaard? She should still be locked in the tower."

Ser Gerhalos turned his head to look at Jaeyoung and gave a vicious roar. He did not like the princes insisting that he had feelings for her. "You trust the likes of that fumbling-bumbling fool Hanasaki with a prisoner the likes of Dalaris Dragonslayer? I can resist her feminine wiles. Hanasaki, I doubt he will have the chance. The poor fool looks like he's never even been talked to by a woman."

Jon nodded. "Agreed. You made a wise choice in bringing Dalaris with us. We got a lot of war plans, documents, and ancient scrolls deep in the archives of the Red Palace. If Dalaris got her hands on just one of those documents, we'd all be screwed. We can't afford to give our enemies an advantage. One weak stone is all it takes for the foundation to crumble. The farther Dalaris is from the Empire, the better and safer we'll be."

Marcel nodded his head in agreement and looked at Ser Gerhalos with a cheeky grin. "But, we could use her feelings for Ser Gerhalos as an advantage. If Dalaris truly is going wet for Ser Gerhalos, perhaps there is a way she can prove her worth."

"You really think so?" Ser Gerhalos asked. "You want to use her love for me as a means to keep her on our side."

"You're a fool, Marcel," said Jon.

"She slew a dragon, Jon," said Jaeyoung. "At thirteen years of age. That's the kind of warrior we need fighting for us."

"He is right." Ser Gerhalos twirled his braided beard around his finger. "She has no reason to go back to Rassay. Antilles is dead, and she and Alexandra hate each other to death. Peter Dragonheart is not exactly one of her favorite relatives either. When you think about it, I'm all the poor girl has in the world."

Marcel scoffed. "Poor girl? Bah!"

"Don't get too attached, Ser," said Jon. "Remember, she's a crafty one. If we really are going to proceed with this plot, we should all be careful."

* * *

 **Christine**

* * *

Tourneville. Captial city of the Kingdom of Mondé. A bustling metropolis with tall buildings of white stone with red roofs, extravagant gardens, winding rivers of clean, cool water, and elite universities both academic and magical. Though she lived close to it, twenty-one-year-old Christine De Beaufort spent most of her life in the mountains overlooking the city living in a convent dedicated to the learning the Faith of Yeyu.

The institution was tolerated by the people of Tourneville because the convent was so far to the South and away from the radicalism of the North, that the ladies who lived there minded their own business when they strolled into the markets to buy ingredients for supper. Sometimes, Christine would stop and watch a Duel taking place in the market square. She always admired the matches played by the young lordlings and nobles. Mondé was a land of warriors, so many decks played by the Duelists were warrior monsters.

Christine would marvel at the knights, soldiers, and legendary swordsmen that would be summoned in the afternoon games. She loved their extravagant armor, divine swords, masterly crafted shields, and heavenly faces. Her favorite monsters to be played was Phoenix Gilford and Neo the Magic Swordsman. So tolerant was the convent in Tourneville that the Reverend Mother even allowed Christine to keep a very unusual pet.

As she sat by the fountain in the courtyard of the convent, she ripped pieces of meat off her turkey leg and handed them to baby Duel Monster known as Tyrant Dragon. She found the hatchling's egg in a river when she traveled with the Mothers to the Abbey of Apple Gorge to pray in the Festival of the Harvest Moon.

The Reverend Mother was a kind and thoughtful woman, and let Christine keep the egg and the hatchling when it was born. She named it, Mérieux, after the House of a lordling whom she was supposed to marry when she was thirteen.

However, with the war going on against the Royal Houses of Boislevesques and Fourneauxs, Yeyunism was starting to turn into the main religion in northern Mondé. And with her House being father north, the practice was forced upon her family without warning. Christine was made to take a vow of chastity and was sent to live in the convent at the command of the Platinum Priest of Mondé.

Despite all this, Christine had led a comfortable life with the Mothers, all of them treating her fairly and raising her properly. They became her family, the convent her home, and her little dragon the baby she would never have.

But, alas, all she knew and loved would never be the same after this day. For in Termnnia, the good souls must suffer with the thorns of life. Whilst the wicked, amass nothing but the sweet and gentle roses.

"Oh, that poor child," a nun said whilst pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace of the Reverend Mother's office. "I cannot bear to tell her the news."

"You won't," the Reverend Mother said, while sitting on her chair in front of her desk littered with scrolls and unfinished letters. "Your only task is to bring her to me. I will tell her the news myself. Go now, and let her know that I must speak with her at once."

"Yes, Reverend Mother," said the nun with a bow.

She ran outside to the courtyard where Christine was feeding her dragon on the wall of the fountain. The nun called out to her multiple times, but unfortunately Christine was wearing earbuds which were attached to her cell phone, a device she no doubt got from the merchants in town.

With the Royal House of Trevelyan having aligned itself with the House of Dalton in Domino City, more and more devices such as the one in Christine's pocket were starting to show up in the hands of the city's youth. Being a traditionalist, and a Yeyunist, the nun thought it blasphemous that Christine was carrying the phone. And her dragon. That creature was another story.

She approached the two companions cautiously and tapped Christine on the shoulder. The dragon hissed at the nun, for he despised anyone who got too close with his mother. Christine looked up at the nun and smiled. Her face was heart-shaped and delicate. Her skin was the color of crème and her eyes the lightest shade of green, giving her the appearance of one of the many porcelain dolls she kept in her room. She removed the earbuds from her ears. Her long, curled red hair made getting them out a difficult task.

"Hello, Mother," Christine said blissfully. "What do you need of me?" Her Tyrant Dragon hatchling snarled, crawling across her shoulders to scare the nun.

"Oh!" cried the nun. "That beast! Get it away from me!"

"Oh, Mother," laughed Christine. "Mérieux is only playing with you." Her dragon snapped back at the nun viciously. He tried to breathe fire, but only a puff of smoke with firecrackers came out. Christine twittered and rubbed the bottom of her dragon's neck with her index finger.

"Besides, you should be grateful he is here. He's caught more rats in the cellars than any of those cats you own. And dragons desire a woman's touch. It's almost impossible for a man to tame them. Maybe it was the will of the Dragon goddess for that fact."

The nun slapped the back of her hand. "Young lady you will not mention the heathen gods in walls of this hallowed convent! And be grateful? Of that brute? Yeyu give me patience!"

The nun traced the symbol of Yeyu over her breast. "A True Dragon by the looks of him. Ever since that Avellana girl started summoning those…beasts last year, more and more of those little devils are being found. If the Reverend Mother was not such a forgiving woman, we would have had that creature killed and had you disciplined. But I digress, the Reverend Mother wishes to speak to you in her chambers at once."

"Me? Oh, but, I didn't do anything wrong."

"No one said you did, young lady. Now get going. It's best not to keep the Reverend Mother waiting."

"Yes, Mother," said Christine. She wrapped the turkey leg in a purple napkin and placed it inside a picnic basket resting by her feet. She put her arm under the hook and stood up to make her way to the central tower of the convent. She looked at her dragon and tapped his snout, one of the many signals she used to display her mood. Tapping on the nose meant she was serious.

"Okay look," she said to Mérieux while going up the stone steps. "We're going to see the Reverend Mother. If you want to continue eating this drumstick," she held up the basket and waved it in his face, "then you're going to have to behave, understand?"

Mérieux gave a delightful chirp. Christine petted his read, rubbing the bottom of her finger on the smooth stubs on the top of his head which would one day grow into horns the size of a man's leg.

"Good boy," she said, and gave him a squeaky kiss on his head. She approached the great wooden door of the Reverend Mother's office. Two convent paladins, female warriors selected by the Church, stood guard outside the door. When Christine approached, they let her inside. When she stepped into the office, she was immediately approached by the Reverend Mother.

"Come, child, I have grim news for you." She clutched Christine's hands.

"Reverend Mother, what is the matter?" Christine asked.

"Oh, Christine, my poor, poor child. We have just received word that a fortnight ago, your father was forced to leave the country by a group of bankers known as The Big Five."

"What? The Great Termnnian Bank?" Christine cried out loud. "But, my father would never…"

"I'm afraid it is so, my dear," the Reverend Mother interrupted. "He took a large loan from them and failed to pay them back. He was desperate what with the war going on. He used the money to fund King Richard's campaign up north against the Houses of Boislevesques and Fourneauxs. Now, they've branded him a traitor and have taken over your estate and your land in the Indigo Mountains with the help of The Big Five so they could get their gold back. Your father has disappeared into the South, and last night, your mother, out of grief, threw herself out of the highest tower in her father's castle. I'm afraid she's gone."

Christine's lips trembled. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. The Reverend Mother embraced her. "My child, you must be strong!"

"But…" Christine backed away from the Mother's embrace and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress. "Does that mean that I have no parents? No House? No money?"

"No, Christine, not entirely without money." The Reverend Mother walked to an iron safe at the corner of her office. "Some kind-hearted friends of your father's have come together and arranged for you to receive 1000 gold Star Chips, 200 gold Crowns, and 100 Silver Swords. It is more than enough to get you through this time of crisis. You shall receive it immediately."

She opened the safe, and handed Christine her money in an expensive leather sack. "Unfortunately, without proper financial provision, there is no way for you to continue your education here with us. So I'm afraid you will have to leave on the morrow?"

"Leave!?" said Christine, taking another few steps back from the mother.

The Reverend Mother came closer and placed a warm hand on Christine's face. "I will let you stay with us for one more night, but that is the best I can do, beloved."

"But where will I go?" Christine asked feeling fear overtake her. She had never known any other life besides the one she had in the convent.

The Reverend Mother walked towards one of her windows. She looked out the painted glass, staring down at the capitol below their mountain.

"There must be some form of lodging you can find in the city," said the Reverend Mother. "Mayhaps there is a way for you to earn some sort of a living down there. But there is nothing more I can do for you here in the convent, my sweet. Do not forget the lessons you have learned with us. May the will of Yeyu guide you to a brighter path my child."

She traced the symbol of Yeyu over Christine's chest and embraced her one last time.

* * *

The sun rose high over the mountains the next day. Christine watched from the white-stone bridge as the iron gates of the convent closed behind her, never to be opened for her again. Mérieux playfully nibbled on a lock of her hair and chirped, a sign that he was hungry, but Christine paid him no heed. It was a long walk down the winding dirt roads of the mountain. It was noon by the time Christine had reached the tall red gates of the capitol city. She saw the sixteen high towers of Castile de Trevelyan shining from lonely mountain overlooking the city. As she crossed over a wide stone bridge, she could make out the harbor and the sails of ships coming to port of sailing off into the distance to trade. The crowded red cobbled streets were shared with chickens, geese, and pigs.

Smells both delightful and pungent entered Christine's nostrils. The scent of hot meat roasting over a fire and all manner of soups and pastries were mixed with the smell of animal dung and the horses who clopped by pulling carriages smelled awful. The clock tower in the central plaza rang to announce the hour.

"It be noon now monsieurs and madams!" said the town crier, ringing a bronze bell. "All is well!"

Not for Christine. She had no idea where to go or who to look for in this desperate hour. A flood of strangers were all around her and the buildings towering high over the walls that served who knew what purpose. Housing, business, she did not know, and it worried her awfully.

"Oh, Mérieux," she said, blinking rapidly to dry her tears. "I don't know what to do."

The dragon only chirped. He had no idea what was going on. Christine felt jealous of him. She wished that their roles were reversed. That she was him and he her. He was so calm resting on her shoulder yawning and chirping lazily wondering when his next meal was going to be. The gold tag on his black leather collar jingled with each movement he made. Everywhere Christine walked, merchants would jump out of nowhere shoving their wares in her face. Expensive clothing, fancy jewelry, designer shoes, and Duel Monster cards.

After a while, Christine stopped looked around for lodging in the financial district. The rent was unfairly expensive. She had enough gold to last her for two months, and that was only if she didn't spend her money on other necessities like food, clothes, and feminine care, for it was the time of her monthly course. But she needed a place to stay. Seeing no other alternative, she was forced to go to the slums on the harbor. Because of all the defecation that went on there, it was called Rue de Merde.

The people started getting nastier as she approached the slums. They saw her and offered her bedding for a romp and stated they could teach her new tricks like the frightened puppy that she was. It started to smell like fish, piss, and shit. The salty sea air blowing in from the east did no help in eliminating the smell from her nostrils.

Mérieux buried his head inside Christine's hair to instead get a whiff of the sweet-scented oils she used in the Convent. Being a dragon, even he did not enjoy the smell of the wharf. At this point, Christine felt like she was never going to find help.

Suddenly an elderly monk approached her. He had wisps of silvery hair and a large bald spot on the dome of his head. "My child," he said with a friendly bow. His voice was honey sweet and warm. "Is there any way I can help you?"

Christine gasped with joy, relieved to find a pleasant face. Clearly, the monk saw Mérieux on her shoulder and had not a care in the world.

"Oh father, please, I'm looking for a place to stay for the night."

"A place to stay?" asked the monk. "Well, of course you must. It's getting dark and you're walking in the wharf. Women who wander these streets at night are never seen again. Have you any money?"

"Oh yes," Christine responded. "A lot of it. 1000 gold Star Chips, some Crowns and Silver Swords. Father, it's all I have in the world."

"Ah, then you must take very good care of that money. It is not safe to carry such a sum in these parts. There's a lot of vile scumbags and pirates who would take your gold and turn you into a ship whore. Where is the money, my child?"

"Right here, father," Christine said, taking out the sack of gold and silver she had.

The monk took it from her grasp without asking. He wrapped the cord around his chubby hand and looked at Christine.

"I will keep your money safe in the chapel," said he, putting an assuring hand on her cheek. "I know a man who will be more than happy to lend you a room for the night. Monsieur Pépin comes to pray at the chapel of Yeyu every morning. Why don't you join him tomorrow during the morning mass? Once I see you are in good hands, I will return it to you. He lives just down the alleyway a short walk from here. It may not be the Castile de Trevelyan, but you'll find that he has a very pleasant house."

Christine smiled. "A house, father? Truly?"

The monk nodded. Christine leaped with happiness. "Oh, thank you so much, father!"

The monk held out his fist. Christine kissed it as a sign of respect and went down the alley. "Go with Yeyu," he called out to her. When Christine was gone, the monk looked at the sack of money in his hand and cackled greedily. "Ha, ha," he chortled. "Sucker."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Christine trekked farther and farther into the slums, the world around her became darker. Crazed homeless men passed by muttering to themselves. Bums sitting beside trashcans gawked at her and beckoned her into their hiding places. She stood out from the ugly, raggedy dressed bums who stalked the dark corners of the alley.

She was still dressed as a highborn girl in a dress of emerald green with gold floral engravings and gold embroidered trim. She saw a house up ahead with a mailbox made from a tin can. The name Pépin was written hastily and with poor penmanship on the side of the tin can. All the windows were illuminated in a warm orange-yellow glow. The silhouettes of the residents dashed by every now and then.

From outside the house, Christine could hear a man moaning from the inside. A desperate and confused howl as though a dog was crying into the night. It was melodious, almost as though the poor fool was trying to sing.

"This is the place," Christine said to her dragon. "This is the largest apartment in the slums. Let's hope that this Pépin character is as nice as the monk said he is."

She rang the bell hanging over the door twice…three times. No answer, save for a series of mournful howls. She knocked on the wooden red door timidly. No answer, but the howl continued to come through the windows. Then, she heard a rumble of thunder in the sky.

"Oh, Aafi, please don't bring your torrents upon me now!" she prayed to the Goddess of Storms and the Seas.

She turned around and saw the sea on the other side of the alleyway. Spiderwebs of lightning crisscrossed through the cloudy night sky. Christine knocked again but only another howl responded. The rain finally came and poured down on her with all its fury. Now she banged on the door with her fist, desperate to get an answer.

"Monsieur Pépin! Monsieur Pépin!" she called out frantically. "Oh, where in Zorc's name is he?"

"Ah…buh…wha…Who…Who's there?" called out a shaky, queer, and ill-begotten voice.

"Monsieur Pépin, please. My name is Christine. I've lost my home and I've lost my relatives. And I need a place to stay for the night. If not longer. I was told that you could help me. Please monsieur it's raining outside."

"Ah…uh…do you have money?" he called out.

"Yes, yes of course," Christine called over the howling wind and the loud blasts of thunder.

"Well, then, come in. Come in," the man said to her.

Christine opened the door. She pushed it shut against the fierce gale outside. The wind howled through the cracks and the heavy drops of rain water rapped on the windows, roof, and walls of the house. It reeked of old soup in there. The furniture was second rate and dirty. Old clothes littered the ground and a mouse or two ran across the floors causing Christine to shriek. Mérieux licked his chops, ready to pounce and chase the little animals, to which Christine pinched his mouth shut with her fingers.

"There will be none of that, thank you!" she said, tapping her dragon's snout.

She heard a fire cracking from the chimney and the bubbling of burned stew over a gas-powered stove. She turned around the corner of the entrance hall and saw a fat, sickly old man cooking the stew. His thick gray beard was cut into messy mutton chops. A white nightcap stood miserably on his head. A messed up white pompom hung from the end. He wore an elephant gray shirt under a torn and dirty black vest stained with dirt and grease. His trousers were also black and stained with all manner of mess.

His kitchen was no bigger than Christine's walk-in closet in the convent. Two iron lanterns were hung on the ceiling. A portrait of High Queen Kayla and her husband Timaeus was on the wall. Pépin was biting into a hard crust of bread as he stirred the soup in the rusty iron pot with a wooden spoon. He brought the spoon to his mouth to taste the broth. Satisfied, he added a dash of salt.

He must of heard Christine's footsteps, for he called out: "Sit down at the table. I'll be with you in a second."

Christine did as she was told, and pulled up a wooden chair, keeping an eye on the ground for anymore mice. So far, there were none in sight. The mouse holes looked empty. Mayhaps the little creatures were afraid of Mérieux. Now she was especially glad for having the little dragon as a pet. Pépin turned around at last to face her after he took another large bite of his bread.

"It'll cost you…" he chewed with his mouth open. "One gold Crown a night. Is that okay with you little…" He paused when he saw the pretty girl and her pet dragon sitting at his table. Christine was not who he was expecting to see. He thought of her as another person.

"The Summoner of Dragons?" he cried out loud. "Is that you My Lady?" he said with a slight squeak to his voice.

"No, monsieur," said Christine, shaking her head. "I am not Lady Avi. I'm Christine and this is my pet dragon, Mérieux."

Pépin studied her furiously. He snorted like a pig and shouted: "Where's my Crown?"

"I gave the money to a monk for safe keeping," said Christine. "He assured me that he would return the money to me tomorrow morning in mass when he saw you."

Pépin looked at her flabbergasted. "Monk? What monk? I don't know any monk!" he started getting angry.

"What monk?" said Christine. "The monk said you two knew each other. He said you would take me to see him tomorrow and collect the money."

"You stupid girl!" shouted Pépin. "If there's one thing the folk of this city must know, it's to never trust those Yeyunist bastards with money! You've been duped! Oh, what to do now? You have no money!"

Mérieux climbed up Christine's shoulder and hissed at Pépin violently, in case the old man meant his mother ill intent.

"So it seems," said Christine.

She looked at the ground in shame. She could not believe she could have been so trusting with her money. All that coin and chip came from the friends of her beloved father. What beastly luck. First, the Covenant takes away her family name. Disassemble her House, and take her land. Now, they've taken all the gold she had.

"I have no money," she said sadly. "No home. No one. Well, except my dragon here."

"Well," said Pépin.

He gave a heavy snort when he saw the Tyrant Dragon hatchling giving a yawn on the girl's shoulders. Pépin scratched his reddened cheek, feeling guilt for Christine.

"I suppose there could be some way we could arrange for you to stay. I'm old, and I'm the janitor of these here apartments. I could use an assistant. A servant if you will."

Christine looked at Pépin and smiled. "Oh, I could use the work," she said.

"Uh huh," said Pépin. He tapped his thick bottom lip and scratched the wart on his strawberry-colored round nose. "Well, that means another mouth to feed. I don't have very many ingredients in here for the both of us, or that beast on your shoulders."

Mérieux hissed. Pépin backed away while Christine tapped his snout, telling her dragon to be quiet.

When he calmed down, he spoke to Christine again. "Tell me, girl, how much do you eat?"

"Not much," Christine replied.

"No?" said Pépin.

"No, not at all," said Christine. "Some bread and little soup will suffice to keep me happy."

"Well," Pépin said with a mocking snort. "There is no soup for you, silly girl. You're in La Rue de Merde. Not the Green Mermaid's District. We have soup probably once or twice every month. No, it will be bread. Bread, and water you gather from the river. That is all I can provide for you. If you want soup, you're going to have to provide me with some money. Tell me, how much do you have on you now?"

"Well, I did keep this." Christine removed a tiny sack of copper pennies and a chipped ruby from a compartment in the sleeve of her dress.

At once, Pépin snatched the money from her. He shook the contents of the sack onto his greasy, palm and snorted. "This is no good!" he said. "What else you got on you?"

Christine shrugged. "I've got nothing else, that's all the money I have, sir."

Pépin then eyed Mérieux avidly. He cackled and rubbed his hands together. "Ah, your dragon would sell nicely. Dragons are rare creatures indeed. I know a man in town who could pay us 2000 gold Star Chips for that beast. Come now, help me restrain it and…"

He approached, but Mérieux stood up on Christine's shoulder, spread his little wings and screeched waving his front claws up and down to keep Pépin away.

Pépin cursed something awful after he jumped and backed away towards the counter, knocking over pots and pans.

"You leave my dragon alone, sir!" ordered Christine. "Surely there must be something else I can do to pay you for supper."

"Well," Pépin said, grasping his chest to soothe his beating heart. "Hmm, those clothes you're wearing. They're much too fine for a servant girl. Give them to me, and I can sell them to the tailor's for at least five Crowns. That would buy us a weeks' worth of food for some soup and perhaps a slice of gooseberry pie from Madame Anjou's bakery. What do you say?"

Christine whined, examining her fine clothes. The emerald dress she wore was a gift from her mother for her twenty-first birthday. She found it hard to believe that just a few months ago, she was living the life of luxury at the convent. Hot food at the table. A room all to herself. But what choice did she have now? It was either starve or sell the dress. She chose the latter.

At least with a handful of Crowns she could buy a bottle of clean water imported from Domino or a pitcher of fruit punch. River water was not recommended to drink seeing as how the city bums wandered around and did their business in the water.

But Pépin assured her that they could no longer do that. King Richard made it illegal to pollute the water under pain of death. The last fool who broke the law was never found, but more than twenty beggars were rounded up and taken to the dungeon as a warning. Since then, no one ever pissed in the river. Still, it did not make Christine feel any better about drinking from it. She smiled, for this was better than nothing.

"Well, I don't mind what I eat," she assured Pépin. "So long as I have a bed to sleep in and a roof over my head. I am just fine. And my dragon would prove most useful in catching the mice in the apartment."

"Very good, very good," said Pépin. "Well, come on now. I will show you to your room. Come. Come."

He waved his arm, signaling her to follow him into a small bedroom on the other side of the kitchen. All that separated her room was a red drape over the doorway. There not much in privacy, for there was a window with a view into her room right by the stove where Pépin cooked.

He told Christine to undress quickly so he could collect her clothes and sell them on the morrow. He left the room to give her privacy as she changed, more for his own sake because Mérieux was perched on the bed snarling at Pépin as if commanding him to leave. Pépin stood on the other side of the drape and gave Christine her instructions for the next morning's chores.

"At sunrise!" he said sternly. "The house must be absolutely clean! I want the furniture dusted. I want the floors swept. And I expect that dragon of yours to catch every single mouse in this house! Ah yes, I want the floors upstairs polished for the other residents. They can pay you well if they like the job you've done. Any earnings you receive, you will give to me! Am I understood!?"

"Oui, monsieur," Christine said, changing into a pathetic linen nightgown with slits at the side that showed off her thighs. She did this as she cowered at the corner of her room to keep away from the prying eyes of her employer, stretching his beefy neck as far as he could to get a glimpse of her.

The nightgown would be the only clothes she would wear from now on. She leapt onto bed and started crying. How her life dropped so low in so little time was overwhelming. Pépin came into the room with a look of disdain on his face.

The girl was no doubt a blessing who could earn him a few coins every now and then, but she was still human. He watched her sobbing as he picked up her clothes. Mérieux chirped sadly, licked her forehead, and cuddled up right next to her. Christine put an arm around her dragon and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Ser Damien**

* * *

The turbulence shaking the airship made him horribly sick. The vehicle shook violently as it soared into the gray veil of the clouds hovering ominously over the Antosson Ridge of the Great White Mountains. Ser Damien could not believe that they had arrived so quickly. They had left from Meadow of Cameron no more than two hours ago.

On horseback, this trip would have taken days, weeks depending on the weather. He was impressed with the speed the machine displayed, but deep down, Damien still had a personal grievance against technology from the East. It was slowly taking over Termnnia. Towns once bustling with farmlands, green fields, lively forests, and crisp, clean lakes were transformed into noisy, dirty, and polluted cities.

People once talking to each other face to face, now stared mindlessly into handheld devices and computers. And the weaponry was birthed from technology was the most disparaging force Damien had ever seen in his life. It made him sick to his stomach knowing that he was in the same vehicle with the likes of Shadow Company.

These demons were the reason why Avi's quest for the dragons resulted in disaster with them losing many friends. One of those companions was his Luster Dragon mount. A creature he had raised since it was an egg and cared since it was a hatchling, taken away with one swift strike of a giant sword wielded by the Cuirass of Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter. Again, he thought of that horrid knight.

Just the mere remembrance of his name caused Damien's gut to tie up in a fierce, undoable knot. As he fell into the lake below, he could hear the whimper of his Luster Dragon being chased by the giant mech armor. In the blink of an eye, he saw the flash of steel and the head of his beloved beast wriggling into the forest below.

Hopefully, if Damien found Avi in that temple, she could help him achieve his revenge. If there really was an all-powerful dragon resting deep in the underbelly of the mountains, it would prove a most valuable tool in his vendetta. After he took care of Carlyle, Damien would finally tell Avi how he felt about her. He prayed with all his being that she felt the same way about her. He had no idea why this girl drove him insane.

They had kissed once, but it was not out of love. He was looking to add the Summoner of Dragons to his list. When they met, he was the Knight of Kisses, for he earned that name kissing thousands of the most beautiful women in Termnnia. Avi, he thought, was going to be no different. But once he saw her darling face, he felt his entire world go upside down. He could not sleep. He could not eat. Even in the midst of battle, all he did was think about her.

Even now, after so many months and so many miles apart, Damien was still lost in the fantasy that they would be together once they reunited and settled things with Shadow Company. He was so certain he would have his fairy tale ending with her. He could already picture the surprised look on her face when she realized that he was alive and had traveled so far and suffered so much just to see her again.

But Sanwitch's words still haunted him. What if it truly was not meant to be? His heart and soul was already sick from the obsession he had with her, and he could not bear the sorrow of her telling him that his love for her was no more than a shadow on a thorn.

To boot, he was physically and emotionally exhausted from the madness the love for Avi had caused him. Long nights with her constantly in his mind kept him up until dawn. The excruciating suppers at the inns with the food growing cold in his plate and the ale getting warm and bitter. All the gold wasted to continue his quest in finding her, and making a name for himself to impress her. Too much time and effort was made for this woman. If the horror of her rejecting his admiration were to come true, Damien feared he would possibly lose the ability to love again.

Though he had been with her company for months, and braved many perils with her, Sanwitch was true in saying that Avi did not so much as give her a _thank you_ for his deeds. To top things off, she fell instantly in love with King Stefan. The revelation of their sudden wedding tore his heart to shreds. Even though Stefan was dead, Damien's emotions were still healing from that day. Hopefully, just hopefully, when this quest was good and done. He would have the girl of his dreams.

"All right boys!" shouted a soldier. He stood up in front of the freelance warriors while keep a tight grip on a handle on the ceiling to keep from falling in the turbulence.

"Listen up! We're nearing the combat zone. As you know, there is a sniper named The Ghost of Eredas out there. She's a really good shot who can nail you from a mile away. If you want to stay alive, complete the mission, and collect your pay, you will do exactly as we tell you. No heroics! No showmanship! No theatrics! You won't believe the number of hotshots that Kayla has smoked within the past few days."

"She's just a girl!" said a cocky young archer with a crossbow of bronze and polished mahogany. "I can take her on! Maybe I'll claim her as my prize instead of the gold."

The soldier glared at him. His eyes glimmering with frustration behind the holes of his balaclava.

"Yeah, the last few idiots who muttered those words are now rotting on the bridge towards her sniping spot," said the soldier. "Listen here, junior, take your enemy seriously. Otherwise, I'll just shoot you right here right now just to save Kayla the trouble of dealing with another idiot."

The other freelancers laughed at the boy's humiliation. The airship gave another rumble as it flew towards the ruins of Vannath-Thrindúl. From the round window, Damien saw the glow of countless campsites twinkling in the ruins below. The bridge which he heard so much about was illuminated by floodlights so the mercenaries could see every window on the citadel. It didn't look like it made a speck of difference, for Damien saw what looked like discarded action figures scattered across the length of the bridge. The farthest body lay there at a range of twenty yards.

 _That was it?_ Damien thought. _Twenty? Out of one hundred yards!?_

He gave a gulp, for it looked like Kayla was doing a professional job in keeping them away from the citadel and from Avi. Damien realized he wouldn't last long if he crossed that bridge, and he had no way in telling Kayla that he was friendly. Even if he did, would she believe him? But he thought of her as the last obstacle to Avi. All he needed to do was get past the sniper, find Avi, help her fight back the mercenaries, and all would be well.

The airship landed outside the main command post set up inside of an old temple. Dust and debris were jolted away from the force of the powerful rotors and engines of the airship. As soon as the wheels touched down, a Shadow Company soldier slid the door open and waved his arm in a circular motion, forcing everyone to get out. Ser Damien was the last to go out.

The rotors of the airship were deafening. There were floodlights everywhere in horrid angles for the sake of illuminating everything. Damien squinted and shielded his eyes with his hand. He heard com-chatter as he got closer to the briefing tent where he was given the details of his mission and his new gear. He was assigned to a unit called Alpha Team. Damien was told it was going to be a while before their mission was launched, so he was told to relax in one of the bunkers inside of an old throne room.

He was given new armor and a shiny, black AR-15, no doubt earth made due to the franchises labeled on the attachments such as Surefire, EoTech, and the like. The throne room was transformed into a luxury suite. The freelancers were told this could be their last mission, so General Knox spared no expense in keeping them happy. There were showers lined up along a fresco of a woman summoning a golden dragon. Damien removed his worn-out leather gear and took a well-deserved shower.

Months of muck and grime trailed down his skin in oily black rivers. As he massaged his scalp, he felt his blond hair crusty and ruined. He cringed when he picked out a louse. He flicked it away and watched as it fell into the drain squirming in terror. He looked at his reflection on the chrome steel walls, shocked to see how rancid he had turned.

His hair, once a shade of platinum-gold, was now the color of chewing tobacco. There was a scar going down his face, but it did little to mar what little beauty he still had. A bristly beard had grown on his chin and neck. He was glad to see he still had his abs. The top row was fading away, but they were still noticeable.

The water warmed his body and soothed his weary soul. The soap he used was clearing his skin from a dirty tan to a fine shade of peach. All he wished for now was Avi to be with him. He thought about her in that moment. As he closed his eyes, he could see her coming into the stall to join him. He pictured her stripping out of a white towel to reveal to him her sweet and naked body. He would pull her in and embrace her. Damien imagined himself kissing her slender neck and back as he cupped her breasts in his hands. He could feel his heart racing as his body began to give him the pleasurable illusion of the feeling of her skin in his calloused hands.

"Avi, my love," Damien whispered. He started to pleasure himself. "I'm coming for you!"

* * *

When he was done cleaning himself, Damien walked to the armory and geared up. He had a quick lunch of turkey sandwiches and four bottles of soda pop before he joined the other freelancers outside. They were cheering on another unit who was leading the charge. They were getting farther and farther towards the citadel, but they were still falling like flies.

As Damien walked towards a weapons vendor for more ammo, he noticed a familiar sight that stood ominously in the porch of the temple. A periwinkle-colored mech with silver engravings along the frame. A sword was clutched in its hand projecting painful memories into his eyes.

Under the Cuirass's feet, working on the repairs, was Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter. He wore his long, black slacks under a tasset of purple with white floral embroidery. He had removed the jacket of his uniform, and instead wore a black tank top. His flaming orange spiked hair was messy and ragged from the battle he had with Arvas. He lit a cigarette as he checked the data on his laptop to make sure his Cuirass's systems were up and running. So far so good, from the arrogant, satisfied look on his face. He had a communicator to his ear, taunting someone on the other line.

"Honestly, Kayla, how did you think this was going to end? Commander Knox is not pleased with your leaving the company, and now you've shot dead most of his staff. You can surrender now, and all you'll get is time in the Kastani Prison. Keep fighting, and you will die."

" _I prefer the latter_ ," Kayla said on the radio.

"As you wish, my dear. Such a shame. You are so beautiful. Those savages are going to drag your corpse through the ruins, you know that."

" _Let them try,_ " said Kayla. " _Fuck off, and leave this frequency, Carlyle, I don't want the last thing I hear to be your insufferable voice._ "

Carlyle laughed. "So be it. Carlyle out."

Damien did well to put on his balaclava and his Crye Precision helmet before he approached the knight of the church. "Ser Carlyle," he said bowing. "I've heard a lot about you. It is an honor."

Ser Carlyle didn't even grin. "Mmm, yes, I'm sure it is. You better get back into ranks, freelancer. As soon as you lot are done playing war, the big boys are about to go in."

"I presume you're talking about your mech?" Damien asked. "It's one of the most impressive machines I have ever seen."

"Mech?" Carlyle said in offense. "Any fool can pilot himself a mech. But it takes a gifted few to fly the Kaiba Corp Cuirass."

"Kaiba Corp you say?" said Damien. "I thought they were a gaming corporation."

"They are," said Carlyle. "But they were the best PMC and weapons manufacturers in Termnnia. These mechanical beauties were going to be the key begin the evolution of warfare in Termnnia. Sadly, before any contracts were signed, Seto Kaiba took over and destroyed all the weapons Gozaburo manufactured and turned Kaiba Corp into a gaming company."

Ser Carlyle picked up a wrench and examined it. The tool was not what he desired and he tossed it aside. He continued.

"The factory producing the Cuirasses were destroyed and only a few remained. Pope Salvation bought them all in the Black Market, and gave them to the Knights of the Church. Many think it was the fancy toys Seto Kaiba designed that brought the Termnnian Industrial Revolution, but Eredas wouldn't be what it is today without the technological genius of Gozaburo Kaiba. Hell, even the Covenant wouldn't be the military superpower it is today if it weren't for their deals with Mr. Kaiba, and Lord Dartz, too."

"Why would they do that?" Damien asked.

"Because, my friend, war is the biggest cash crop on the market. Everyone on this miserable planet can't help but to fight each other. Be it for a piece of land, a title, a shiny card, or a princess's juicy, pink cunt, our kind cannot help but start wars. To have war you need the best weapons, and those who sell the best weapons make the most money. It matters not to the sellswords, the PMCs, and the weapons dealers who fights or who wins these wars. So long as people are buying and dying, they will always be content."

"It's a cruel philosophy," said Damien. "But it makes sense."

"It's not philosophy," scoffed Ser Carlyle. "It's fact. You do well to remember that in case you ever get into the private sector one day. I don't know why, boy, but I can't shake the feeling that you stand out from the others around here. I can see it in your eyes despite your mask you wear. You have that look, and I know that look. It's the look of a fighter. You do well to take care out there, soldier."

He saluted Damien. Damien saluted the knight back. There was an announcement on the intercom. It was time for Damien's unit to move forward with the assault. The other freelancers and sellswords checked their gear and proceeded to the front.

"It won't be long now till Kayla gets what's coming to her," sneered Ser Carlyle. "I can see from her shooting patterns. She's getting exhausted. She's missing a lot. We must have kept her awake for days now. I have a feeling your unit will be the lucky one tonight. My Cuirass is fully functional and ready for battle. I've got your back, soldier."

"What about that dragon?" Damien asked. "I heard Avi's got one guarding the place."

"We battled fiercely, but I won, so there's nothing to worry about," said Carlyle. "After what I did to him, that dragon is going to be needed an Elven healing station. You'd best get going now, soldier. It's party time."

He walked to a workstation by the foot of his Cuirass to pick up some tools. "Hey pal," said Damien. "I don't think you'll have to worry about us too much."

"What do you mean?" Carlyle asked, turning around. He froze for he saw Damien holding up a pistol. Without warning, Damien shot Carlyle twice in the chest. Carlyle grunted and fell backward on his workbench, knocking over tools and devices. Damien walked towards Ser Carlyle's body and looted the communicator. He searched for Kayla's radio frequency and called her, to which he got a very vulgar response.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Damien. "I'm on your side!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before, Ser Carlyle."

"Ser Carlyle is dead!" Damien shouted.

There was a long pause. "Who is this?"

"I am Ser Damien the Knight of Kisses. Well…formerly."

"Wait a minute, Ser Damien? Yes, Avi talked about you once on our way here."

Damien felt a surge of joy rush through him. He felt like one of Ana's cherubs had struck him hard with an arrow again, rekindling his love.

"Avi's talked about me?" Damien asked. "Truly?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't shut up about you. Damien this, and Damien that. I was about to turn her in to the Shadow Company if I heard another story about Damien."

Ser Damien laughed happily. "Well, I'm glad you didn't my little friend. I…."

Kayla interrupted. "Call me _little_ again, and we're not even going to be acquaintances. I'll shoot you down and not give a shit. Got it!"

"Uh…right. So how are we going to do this? I mean, there's like fifty mercs coming your way, Kayla."

Kayla scoffed. "Just try and make yourself stand out, you jarheads look the same to me. You better do a good job in making me notice you, boy. Because I'm ready to start shooting. And I'm going to kill you, no matter how much Avi says she loves you."

"Avi…loves…me?"

Damien snapped after he heard those words. He felt light as a feather. The miasma of feelings in his chest was lifted and freed his spirit of his sickness. He quickly got to work. Damien grabbed every weapon he could find and then proceeded towards the bridge where he started shooting Alpha Team in the back. It didn't take long for Shadow Company to notice the betrayal. Their snipers began to shoot Damien. Damien rolled out of the way of the rain of bullets and picked up a fallen knight's towershield. He held it high over his head to protect his body as he sprinted across the bridge towards the citadel where Kayla was waiting.

"Kayla's not shooting him!" shouted a soldier. "That merc's been working for Kayla this whole time! Where's Ser Carlyle? We need to get his Cuirass in the air on the double!"

"Ser Carlyle's dead!" shouted another.

"He killed him!? Make that bastard pay! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

Ser Damien tossed the shield away and slid into the citadel, hoping for safety, but instead he was hit in the mouth with the butt of Kayla's rifle. Damien saw a bright flash in his eyes and his mouth erupted with a searing pain. He fell hard on the ground, tasting blood that gushed out from his teeth and down his tongue.

"You're not Ser Damien!" Kayla shouted, pointing a customized heavy pistol at Ser Damien.

"What?" Ser Damien moaned. His head was spinning and he felt faint. When his vision became clear, he saw Kayla standing over him in a white tank top stained from the dirt on the floor and torn jeans bloused into black boots.

"Have we met before?" Damien asked. "No, I'm sure I would remember beholding something so beautiful."

"Don't think that crap will work on me!" said Kayla. "Who are you!"

"I told you!" cried Damien. "I'm Ser Damien the Knight of Kisses."

"You don't look like a Leogai to me," said Kayla.

Damien felt like someone hit him hard on the stomach. "Leogai? Oh no, no, no! I think you mean Avi's knight-champion, Ser Gerhalos."

"Oh, right, that was his name," said Kayla, holstering the gun on her hip. "Big guy? White-gold armor? Lion head with a golden mane and carries a sword the size of a man?"

"Oh," Damien said, feeling his heart getting torn to shreds again. "That's the knight whom she was confessing her love for. Well, Kayla, looks like we're stuck here together."

"Not necessarily," said Kayla. "I can take on these guys by myself. Their numbers are running low, and if what you tell me is true, Ser Carlyle is dead, meaning those idiots lost their greatest military asset. With him gone, Avi's Ancient Dragon will come back and give me support. So, all that leaves us to worry about is Commander Knox and the rest of his Shadow Company goons."

Kayla took a gulp of water and sat down, resting before the next wave of enemies were ready to cross the bridge. Ser Damien sighed sympathetically for her. Her eyes were red, bangs shined in dull purple under her hazel-colored eyes, and her eyelids looked like they weighed a ton. She yawned and took a quick nap. Even with her eye closed, the reticle of her scope was burned to her vision. She could see the cross, mildots, and data graphs flashing in red behind her closed eyelid.

Ser Damien put both hands on his head, whining is confusion. "Kayla, you can't fight these guys all by yourself. Come on, we can head for the caves and…"

"I can fight them alone," Kayla said dreamily with a yawn. "Besides, Avi's been in that dungeon for the past few days. You have a long way to go if you want to catch up with her."

"But what about you, Kayla? Look at you. You're exhausted. You must come with me. We can block one of the passages with explosives and…"

"Two problems with your plans numb nuts," said Kayla. "One: This architecture is hundreds of thousands of years old. You could cause the whole dungeon to collapse, killing both them and us. Two: If it doesn't collapse, how the fuck are we going to get out? No, someone has to stay here and fight them back. And Avi's been in there for days. I don't know what's become of her. She may need help. Don't worry. Once I've wiped them out, I'll wait for you guys here when you come back."

"Kayla…"

"Just do it. Be a fucking man, will you? I can handle Shadow Company and their freelancer corps."

"Their, numbers may be small, Kayla, but there are still too many. Let me fight."

 _Click!_ Went Kayla's heavy pistol. She had the barrel close to his forehead. Damien could feel the cold steel lightly touch his flesh. The laser attached under the barrel of the gun was blinding his eyes with a burning bright red flash.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Damien," Kayla ordered coldly. "If you don't go, then you're not going at all."

"You're not giving me much of a choice are you?" Damien forced a smile to hide the fear and the pintsized rage he harbored inside.

"Oh really? What gave that away, you dunce!?" said Kayla. "Get your ass down there. Find Avi, and then we can return her to White Harbor so I can collect my bounty."

"Bounty?" Ser Damien asked in shock. Kayla nodded and holstered her weapon again. "Well, Kayla, here I thought you were a noble soul protecting the Summoner of Dragons in good faith. But in truth, you're no better than those witless fools out there."

"Oh, I'm better all right," said Kayla with an overoptimistic scoff. "That's why I'm alive and they're dead. And spare me your rhetoric about good faith. I don't give a rat's ass about it. Yeah, I just want the bounty. So what? I'm a mercenary after all. I do what I do to survive because unlike you knights, I'm not restricted by a code of chivalry. That's why the likes of us are surviving and you're dying. Sorry, Ser, but the age of the knights is dying. The time of the modern soldier has come. And until you understand that, you're never going to get far."

"You're wrong, Kayla," Damien said standing up. "Termnnia needs men like us."

Kayla jeered again, puffing a bang off her face with air jetting from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" she said. "Avi's last company was comprised of nothing but you knights. Where are they now, huh? Dead. Poor Avi literally got fucked up the ass for your failure. Pathetic."

Damien growled at her. Kayla smiled back.

"You couldn't handle a simple recon team. Look out there! I've defeated every pathetic squad they have, and some of the best, and worst, freelancers Termnnia has to offer. Can your sword and your chivalry do that, Ser Damien? Can it?"

"I feel sorry for you Kayla," Damien sorrowfully said leaving her, and he sadly sulked into the dungeons after Avi.

He heard gunfire outside the citadel again, meaning another wave of freelancers were on their way. Kayla may have boasted about her inhuman skills in the art of killing, but she was a still a young girl, no more than eighteen. She had her limits, and they were showing. She was just too proud to admit she was displaying her flaws as she reached the limit she could have sworn she had broken.

He did not care for her anymore. Kayla had hurt him and his pride, cutting them deep. As Damien took the hallway deeper and deeper into the belly of the mountain, the sound of gunfire grew fainter and fainter until he heard nothing but the dripping of water from the stalactites above, the crunching of the rocks underneath his boots, and the howling wind in the darkness. He took a glow stick from a pouch attached to his combat vest, shook it, and held it high over his head to illuminate the darkness.

"Kayla's wrong," he muttered to himself. "Termnnia was founded by an order of knights under the Code of Chivalry. Tiberius the Uniter, our first High King was a knight. She may be a good shot with that sniper rifle, but she is nothing but a dog of war fueled by greed and the lust to kill. Her kind will never replace the likes of us. Never! And I'll prove it to her when I rescue Avi from these vermin. But…how do I get there?" he wondered all of sudden, and felt fear.

The caverns went on for miles without end with passages opening here and there. But he had to remain calm. If Avi could find her way through this dungeon, then certainly he could, too. But, the countless passageways were maddening. Damien sat down on the ground in defeat. He wished his companions were here. He missed Ser Arthur's humor.

The safe aura he felt when he was around Ser Gerhalos. He even missed little Tordo's whining. At least it brought some humor and took away the silence from scary places like this cavern. He missed the sultry jokes Fira told, and the bright smile of Aldara the half-elf. The squeaking of Baby Tiragon and the wisdom of Master Aigami.

Sure they were not a perfect party of companions, but in the short time he knew them all, they became the family he never had. Now, they were dead or scattered. Aigami vanished into the caverns of the Gray Hills last time he saw him. Ser Gerhalos was serving in the alliance army, and Aldara was who-knew-where at this point. She was such a nomadic girl. He had no clue as to the whereabouts of Fira (If he only knew of her real intent to join the group).

But it didn't matter to him where the others were. All he wanted was for Avi to love him. Just when he felt the determination to see her again fueling his resolve, there was a flash of light that almost blinded him.

"Argh!" Damien shouted, shielding his eyes from the light with his hand.

When the light dimmed down, he lowered his hand and saw a ball of green light hovering in front of him.

"Ten thousand devils," said Damien. "What manner of sorcery is this?"

 _Come forward, brave knight!_ A powerful voice called out to him, causing the caverns to stutter. Rocks slid down the ceiling and onto the floor with loud clanks.

"Who are you!?" Damien shouted. "Where is Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda? Where is the Summoner of Dragons!?"

" _She is going to be safe with me!"_ The voice called out again. " _She has a destiny of her own to fulfill. As do you, Ser Damien Wolfgard. Come. Come."_

Damien stood there and watched as the orb floated away,

" _Follow the light. The light will be your guide_."

Damien wanted to ask the voice how it knew his name, but he felt like that was a very redundant question at the moment. There was a very powerful force at work here, and he did not wish to anger it with stupid questions. He took a heavy breath and mustered the courage to follow the orb of light into the darkness. Where it was leading him, he did not know, and that's what worried him the most. But, Damien was being forced to follow just for having the suspicion that it would lead him to Avi. Perhaps, it knew a faster way to reach her.

The ball of light slowly floated down one of the passageways. Damien quickly darted after the ball after he trailed behind it. As he followed the orb, Damien said nothing. Except for a few wisps of light snapping from the surface of the orb, it did not make a sound making it all the more eerie and perturbing for Damien. Still, it was more than he had moments ago, and he talked himself into going farther, keeping a cautious hand to his sword.

The light then took him to a dead end causing Damien to shiver. "What is this?" he shouted.

A trap door opened beneath him. Damien screamed as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

It felt strange being back in the illustrious halls of the Spire of the Kings again. Three course meals were laid out before her on the table. All cooked for her enjoyment at her command, a new power given to her by Sora the day she woke and recovered from her fever. Alexandra jabbed her fork into the herb-crusted flesh of a roasted peacock. She bit into to voraciously, savoring the flavor. She could not believe her luck down in the Milkwalk Forest when her dragon, Bruton, saved her from the wrath of Yuri's Black Tyranno who was stalking Emboldor reap his vengeance upon the Empire for his master's death.

"Would there be anything else my lady would require?" the chef asked.

Alexandra chewed on the meat slowly. She swallowed before she looked at the chef with a cold glare. She looked menacing in her new attire. It felt like an eternity before she said: "Other than another bottle of Seranian Brandy, I require nothing else. Begone with you."

The chef bowed and walked away with his empty cart. Alexandra jabbed at the peacock's meat with her knife repeatedly just as Jocelia did to her flesh in the forest. Though well hidden under her garments, Alexandra could still feel the wound stinging at her shoulder. She was told by the doctors that it would never heal, and she would bear the scar forever.

Earlier that day, she was taken to the crypts down below to see the sarcophagus containing her beloved uncle's body. She had never wept for so long before. Even after all he had done to her, tricking her into marrying Hector and using her as a breeding machine, she still felt love for Antilles.

Then, as soon as she returned from the crypts, Sora was awaiting her with her new title which he immediately pinned to her breast. The Warden of the Emperor. If the High Chancellor was the right hand of the Emperor, then the Warden was the left. It was her duty to oversee that the people under the command of the Empire were kept in check.

It would be her job to go from village to village all over Emboldor and collect the monthly taxes that Sora had emplaced to collect dues to pay back the loan from the Big Five and support his campaign in Riftgaard and the Southern Realms. If they could not pay, then she would be forced to make an example out of them.

Earlier that day on her first assignment as the Warden, she was forced to cut off the hands of two farmers would could not pay their taxes on time due to their irresponsible spending and lack of crops that were growing in the fields. Her beast-folk knights, Ser Geronnak and Ser Nerrak seemed to enjoy their jobs a little too well, for the tortured the farmers to the brink of death.

As she brought another piece of meat into her mouth, she saw herself in the mirrored wall in front of her on the other side of the dining hall. She had not seen herself since she was Rufio's prisoner. Hard to believe she once wore a pathetic linen garb just days before. Now, a black choker with a diamond hung around her slender neck and she was gowned in a red-black dress with gold embroidery displaying the House of Dragonheart on one side and the sigil of the Empire on the other. A metalwork collar towered up to her cheek from the neckline of the dress giving her gown an armored look.

Out the window, Bruton, was watching her as he lay in the gardens illuminated by the silver caress of Luvia and the Twins. She heard the doors to the dining hall creak open and gave an impatient growl upon seeing her uncle Peter and Ser Merlon the Monstrous stepping inside to join her.

"Ah, she's up," Peter said, waddling towards the chair in front of Alexandra. He tried to pull it back, but Ser Merlon did it for him. Peter helped himself up and made himself comfortable as he watched Alexandra give him her trademark poisonous glare.

Peter smiled and gave a carefree chuckle.

"Oh, do tell me what's wrong now, Alexandra. You've been pampered since Bruton brought you back. Emperor Sora has named you the Warden of Empire, a title just as lavish as the king's High Chancellor, and you've got the cooks going overtime to stay the insatiable appetite of yours. What is it that's bothering you, my dear?"

"You," Alexandra responded coldly, bringing a tater tot into her mouth. "The last thing I want is to see your face, Uncle Peter. And your monster."

Ser Merlon grinned. The second face growing on his neck seemed to as well, taking away Alexandra's appetite.

Peter, without asking for permission, grabbed a plate and helped himself to some of the food much to Alexandra's chagrin.

"My dear, niece," he said, grabbing a handful of scones and slamming them on his plate. "I was not the one who told you to fall in love with a demi-god just to have him murdered. Prince Yuri, was the chosen warrior for the Goddesses, but the lust for your uncle and your greed for the Diamond Throne blinded you from that destiny. If the world is suddenly going against you, well, you shouldn't be surprised. You knew full well of the consequences that would ensue for your fell deeds. If the Black Tyranno was hunting you as you say it was, then it is a destiny that is well deserved."

"Maybe," said Alexandra with a scowl on her pretty face. "But though the world likes to spread cheek and ram cock in ass, I will not falter and surrender to it. Antilles did not raise me that way."

"Learning by his example," said Peter, scooping up peas with a silver spoon. "That's one way to help you survive in this world. But will it be enough, my dear niece?"

Alexandra looked at her uncle as though he was a roach that needed to be squashed. "In time, we shall see," she said. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss before I send for Ser Nerrak and Ser Geronnak to escort you out of the dining hall. I wish to be alone, uncle."

"As a matter of fact, there is something we need to talk about," said Peter. "The bounty for Yugi Muto has increased five-fold. I suppose that was your doing?"

"Perhaps." Alexandra stirred her goblet.

"Perhaps," repeated Peter. "Killing Master Yu-Gi-Oh is not going to bring Antilles back, Alexandra."

"I do not care, uncle. The King of Games and his band of friendship-crooning fools need to answer for what they've done. It's thanks to their influence that Avi has become queen and the South fights against us. And, if Yugi Muto would have just butted out of our affairs, my uncle would have taken possession of Yuri's body and he'd still be here right now."

"Destiny has a way of making things work," said Peter, collecting his plate. "And your uncle being in control of a demi-god's body…no. It's just not in the cards, child."

Alexandra, again, just blessed her uncle with her characteristic scowl as she defiantly stirred the cup in her hand.

"And speaking of cards, dear niece, your presence is needed in the arena tomorrow morning. Someone has challenged Sora to a Duel under the Dueling Pact."

"Is that so?" Alexandra sipped her wine. "And might I ask as to who is cousin Sora's opponent?"

"Esteban Delgado," Peter answered as he climbed down from his chair. A few tater tots fell from his plate and bounced on the floor. "He is one of Salazar's ten brothers. The House feels Sora does not rightfully deserve the Diamond Throne or Ancalagon."

"House Delgado just doesn't know when to give up, does it?" Alexandra twittered delightfully, watching her uncle Peter walk away.

Peter stopped and turned. "Well, what do you expect, Alexandra? They have a dead prince in their crypts and we are solely responsible for that. Antilles was a fool to have murdered Hector the way he did. And though Prince Yuri may have been a bastard, he still has their blood in his veins."

"Hector deserved what he got," Alexandra said rocking her head from side to side. "I hated the little bastard. He always pinched my butt while we were in court. And then he had the gall to make me parade in the throne room naked while I held his precious God Cards. Though a horrifying experience, I find it hilarious they betrayed him that same night. And Yuri, well, he was so sweet and brave, but so naïve. I still have a bit of remorse for him."

"Because he was the only person in this miserable world who truly loved you," Peter said walking away.

His words silenced Alexandra. She knew he was right.

When Alexandra had her fill, she stood up and snapped her fingers, ordering the Spire Maids to clean up the table. Fearing for their lives, the ladies quickly got to work. Alexandra was feeling gracious tonight, and told the maidens that they could have any of the food she did not finish. Hell, they could even help themselves to the wine if they wanted to.

Alexandra brushed the crumbs off her dress and proceeded down the halls of the Spire being greeted by Black Luster Soldiers and Imperial Guardsmen who were happy she was back and in good health. She replied to their well wishes with a smirk. She had no love for the guard anymore.

When all was said and done, it was Bruton who saved her from Rufio and Black Tyranno. Rufio. Another obstacle she had to contend with as Warden of the Empire. If he did get the Black Tyranno, then all their territories in southern Emboldor would be in great jeopardy.

He was an unnatural beast. Even Bruton was having a struggle trying to contend with him. But she was far from worried. They had Ancalagon, and Axia was coming along with her training in the art of Summoning, so she had heard. Alexandra needed to see for herself if Axia was ready to use her beasts to fight for the Empire. She would do so in the morning. Maybe even have a go with her training, for she, too was a Golden Egg of Andelera. Yet, her gift did not show. Her beasts were a unique archtype called the Black Dragon Knights. She barley used them in Duels, so what hopes could she have in summoning the beasts in real life?

"I must find a way," she said to herself.

She walked up the marble staircase to her quarters, little knowing that she was being followed by her cousin, Ser Darrien the Moon Knight. He never got the chance to see her all day what with her new duties. Now that the Spire was dying down for the night, he took his chance and trailed her upstairs to her room to finally have a chance to talk to her.

Alexandra must have known that her cousin was following her, for she kept the door halfway open. She sat down in front of her mirror and started brushing her golden hair. Darrien stepped inside with a loving smile on his angelic face as he turned, shut the gold damasked doors, and locked them with a key.

"I cannot see you like this anymore, Darrien." Alexandra spoke to his reflection. "I am the Warden of the Emperor now."

"And do you think I'm beneath you now because you bear that title, cousin?" Darrien asked, staying his ground. "I am to understand you visited Uncle Antilles's crypt earlier this afternoon. I hope you have found peace."

Alexandra scoffed as she brushed one of her locks. "I will never have peace so long as Yugi Muto draws breath."

"You really believe Master Yu-Gi-Oh had a hand in all this, cousin?"

"Antilles was no liar, Darrien," said Alexandra. "I know you admire Yugi, but I fear the lesson in all this is to never trust anyone. Even your heroes. If Antilles would have succeeded in the ritual, he would have control of the Divine and Ancient Beasts and would have ruled this world while keeping us safe from the Orcs. But, dear old Yugi, always pratting on and on about friendship and destiny. Look where it's got us. Termnnia is in civil war right now."

"You know there is talk that it wasn't Yugi Muto who Dueled Antilles, Alexandra?" He stepped forward towards Alexandra.

"Maintain your distance, Ser," Alexandra commanded. "What do you mean Yugi didn't Duel Antilles."

"We've heard talk from the prisoners of war. There are whispers of a Pharaoh living inside that Puzzle Yugi wears around his neck. Didn't Antilles mention a Pharaoh when he returned."

"He might of mentioned it," said Alexandra.

Again, Darrien took another step forward.

"Please, stop," Alexandra pleaded.

"Why, cousin? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this, Darrien. I…I am not ready."

"I know you've been through a lot, Alexandra. And you have so much to deal with as Warden of the Emperor, but, I'm here for you. You know that. Through thick and thin, beloved cousin, I will be by your side. We can get through the coming days, together."

Alexandra set her brush down and got up from her stool to face her cousin. She had a passionate, yet sorrowful look on her face as she loosened her dress and let it fall to her feet. She stepped closer towards Darrien where they embraced in a wet and affectionate kiss. Darrien lifted her up. Alexandra wrapped her legs around him and held onto his neck as he carried her to bed.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

After days of walking through darkness, Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda left the caverns at last and came upon the deepest chasm she had ever beheld in her life. There was a point leading off the edge of the large ravine which was glowing in an eerie light-green light. Ionic columns as tall as a giant were melded into the corners of the strange void Avi had entered. She saw manmade structures along the top of the chasm. Some were untouched by time. Others had crumbled long ago.

Avi's pendant began to glow and was engulfed in golden flames that did not burn her skin. She paused, feeling a great power surge entering her body. She shut her eyes and let the mystic force course through her veins. Her hair began to wave and rise as a mighty choir began to sing from the nothingness. It was being sung in the language of dragons from a time long forgotten.

 _ **Ko'kra Neeto Evinus**_

 _(O' Warrior Brave and Willing)_

 _ **Endero Ol'Ga Khan**_

(How We Mourn Your Passing)

 _ **Forda Ma'ath En Rondra**_

 _(The World Is Dark Without Your Might)_

 _ **Ven Roth Mül**_

 _(Please Come Back)_

 _ **Vex Aniel**_

 _(Fight Again)_

 _ **Sel'Tro Foltra Mori**_

 _(Save The World From Death)_

 _ **Valmari Ah!**_

 _(Return the Light!)_

 _ **An Karagni Rexindus**_

 _(Long Live The King)_

 _ **Mel yon Da'al Valor**_

 _(May His Reign Be Forever)_

 _ **Mel yon Sel'ma Endra Kaath**_

 _(May He Save Us All From Shadow)_

 **Valmari Ah!**

(Return the Light!)

"What's happening?" Avi thought as she lifted off the ground. She felt tears pouring out of her eyes. The song was so sorrowful. Then she saw dragons flying above her as ghostly apparitions. The song was coming from them. They flew in circles around a ray of light that shined down from a portal to an unknown world onto Avi.

Suddenly, Light and Darkness Dragon, Infernal Dragon, Victory Dragon, White-Horned Dragon, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, Divine Sifr Dragon, Leviathan Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, and Serpent Night Dragon summoned themselves into the Plane of Men and hovered all around their Summoner, towering over her.

Avi was then hit with a feeling of warmth and serenity as she bathed in the light.

 _They weep for the fallen king._ A powerful voice called out to her. The same voice that beckoned her into the temple many days ago.

"Yuri?" Avi asked.

 _Yes. The High King who was promised to save us from the fell servants of Odiva. Unfortunately, he has been destroyed, broken by the minions of the Shadow Realm. Without the host of young Yuri, Narmondülus the Conqueror walks the earth as a phantom, rallying those with body and spirit capable of fighting the impending doom that approaches us. An evil far greater than this Covenant and Empire approaches. And with the land broken, a war we cannot win is foreseeable._

"Who are you?" Avi called to the voice. "How can I help?"

"You must continue your quest to find five powerful dragons that sleep in the world, still. Without them, I fear even I cannot hope to stop the real enemy."

"Who are you?" Avi called.

Just then, from the chasm, the beast revealed itself. Number 92: Heart-EartH Dragon loomed over Avi and all of her dragons. A large 92 was glowing on the right side of its skeletal but well-built torso. It had coils that stretched a mile in length. Its arms were angular wings with a transparent purple membrane. He lowered his neck to get a better look at Avi who was trembling in both fear and admiration.

"Welcome, Summoner of Dragons," said the monstrous beast. "I am Heart-Earth Dragon. I am the very heart and soul of this world made into flesh and bone. I have waited for your coming since the day you were first hatched."

"Hatched?" Avi asked. "What-what do you mean?"

"Avellana," said Heart-EartH Dragon. "Listen to my words well. You are one of the Golden Eggs of Andelera."

"Wh-what!?"

"The Eggs were created by the divine plan of my mother Saafani. With the coming of Prince Yuri, Saafani thought it best to give Termnnia another chance and let her dragons return. But, she needed to test the world first. She needed to know if the people of Termnnia were ready to live alongside the True Dragons again. So, she created a small number of young girls to be the heralds for the second coming of the True Dragons. Avi, you were selected by Saafani to be the leader of this group of Summoners, as you have collected some of the most powerful True Dragons in Termnnia."

Avi's dragons roared proudly all around her. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend was still too proud to admit that Avi was his new master, so he just let out a snarl.

"Now, my dear," Heart-EartH Dragon continued. "As I am your tenth, and final dragon in your quest, you must now find the five most ancient and most powerful dragons that have ever flown the skies of this world. And you must gather the other Summoners to join you in fighting the forces of the Shadow Realm. Avi, with Yuri gone, you are Termnnia's only hope in the coming battle of good versus evil. Will you accept your destiny as a Daughter of Saafani, and lead Termnnia into the light?"

Avi bowed. She could never refuse.

"Then the pact is made," said Heart-EartH Dragon. "And now, your father will be coming to Termnnia to lend us aid."

"Father?" said Avi. "Master Aigami spoke of him once. Who is he?"

"He is the Grand King of Normandia," replied Heart-EartH Dragon. "And he was granted the honor of fathering you and your sisters. But, you were stolen away in the Dragonheart Rebellion and were thought lost forever. But now, with his hatchlings born into the world, he will make his appearance and sail here in the coming months. He is anxious to meet you, for he wishes to apologize that he could not move the eggs himself. I hope you understand. There was a bloody war going on when the eggs were lost."

"I won't hold anything against him," said Avi. "I understand. Everyone did what they could to help. But, I fear I am trapped here, Heart-EartH Dragon. You see, there are these soldiers outside who use technology to bar me from summoning you and…"

"Do not worry about those modern soldiers," said Heart-EartH Dragon. "The magics of Termnnia are far more powerful than the mechanical atrocities that the feeble minds of men can create. I shall deal with them myself. And you need not worry about their ability to block your Mana."

Heart-Earth Dragon blew something magical onto Avi's body. Her eyes suddenly changed from silver to molten gold and white-gold runes shined brightly on her flesh. The travelling attire she once wore melted away and swirled around her body before it formed into an elegant white gown damasked in gold. A long white cloth also damasked in the same gold patterns slithered under her right arm and coiled around her torso where it found its way to her other arm and wrapped itself around it.

Her staff was given a new design as well. Arcane circles spun around a white gem that gave off rainbow hues. She hitched up her dress, surprised to see that her boots were gone, replaced by gold high-heeled sandals with a dragon in the center made of diamond.

Avi's dragons bowed as she examined her new clothes and staff. The pistols she once carried melted into her old sword and formed a newer divinely crafted blade that doubled as a revolver with the guard and grip craved in the shape of a hundred dragons roaring in unison. White dragonic runes shined brightly on the blade which suddenly erupted in flames the color of molten silver.

"Attire fit for a queen," said Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend chuckled.

"Gifts from your mother," Heart-EartH Dragon said softly.

"I don't know what to say," said Avi, looking at her reflection in a nearby well. The gown revealed her shoulders so as to show off the pendant she wore, which also overwent a transformation, becoming more a choker of solid gold with a glowing diamond on the center.

Avi smiled. "I think I know how Yuri felt when the fate of the world was burdened on his shoulders. I can't believe Master Yu-Gi-Oh was right about me. Oh, I feel so foolish to have gone against his judgement. I sure did make a mess of everything, didn't I?"

She shook her head, trying to fight back her tears. "No, Heart-EartH Dragon. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve anything."

"Will you grow some backbone child!" said Stardust Divine Sifr Dragon. "We were instructed to follow a warrior. Not a crybaby!"

"What's done is done!" said Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. "You cannot dwell on past mistakes. It is a new chapter in your life Master Avi. We must now move forward and find these five dragons Lord Heart-EartH has spoken of."

"He speaks truth," boomed the voice of Slifer the Sky Dragon. "It seems I was wrong about you Lady Avi."

"Slifer," laughed Avi. "Is that really you?"

"Don't push it child," said Slifer. And he was heard no more.

"I'm sorry everyone," said Avi. "You're right. I made a few mistakes in the past, but I cannot dwell on them forever. I'm through being Lady Avi. I'm a fucking queen now damn it all! I have dragons at my command! And a Divine Beast! Why should I be scared of anyone anymore!?"

"That's it!" said Tyrant Archfiend. "That's the warrior we were meant to follow. Now, use your newfound power to get out there and show those Shadow Company bastards WHO'S BOSS! Right boys!"

The other dragons roared in agreement. The chasm shook from their rage and pride for Avi. Suddenly, there was a wingbeat of something big approaching them. Something big.

"What in the Shadows is that?" said Sifr Dragon.

"Avi," said Heart-EartH Dragon. "Allow me to introduce your new travelling companion. Or should I say…reintroduce."

A giant dragon flew out of the chasm sparkling in scales of emerald with natural armor made of the purest diamond Avi had ever seen. There was a rider sitting on top of the beast. Someone all too familiar, but he was so far away and so close to the colossal body of Heart-EartH Dragon that it was hard for her to make out who it was.

When the dragon landed the rider climbed off, landing on the ground on both feet.

"Avi?" the knight shouted.

"Ser Damien?" Avi gasped.

He came closer towards her. It was Ser Damien. Avi could move no more, finding it hard to believe that her former knight was there in front of her. She ran for him and hugged him, not finding the heart to let go. Damien did not know whether to cry or to kiss her. He thought it best to remain calm and stay his feelings. A kiss would be too much right now. He would take his time with her later.

"I can't believe it's you," Avi said, blinking rapidly. "I thought…I thought you were dead."

"Well, it's going to take more than a fancy mech to keep me from seeing you, My Lady." He examined her new gown. "You look…you look beautiful."

"Thank you," said Avi. "But…what are you doing here?"

"I was searching for you," said Damien. "You're not going to believe the mishaps I went through for this moment. I journeyed with a loud mouth fiend. I jousted in a tournament and almost broke my neck. Hell, I even snuck into the ranks of those Shadow Company goons just to be here. To top it all off, I had to deal with that sassy friend of yours at the entrance."

"Kayla?" said Avi. "Oh, Goddesses, is she okay?"

"She's fine, my sweet." He bit his tongue when he said that. _Contain yourself. Contain yourself, you fool!_ "She's holding them back, but she grows weary. We must help her. I know a faster way out of this dungeon, but we must fly on dragon back."

Avi shook her head. "You mean you came all the way out here…just for me?"

"It was hell, I'm not going to lie, but for you, Avi, it was worth it."

Avi smiled and kissed Ser Damien's cheek. He blushed bright, rooted to the spot he stood.

"Kayla!" Avi gasped. "I must let her know we're on our way."

Avi luckily still had her radio to communicate with Kayla. She found the frequency and spoke. "Kayla. Kayla can you hear me?"

* * *

 **Kayla**

* * *

She nodded off, almost letting through a couple of soldiers who were charging for the citadel after her. Kayla snapped out of her sleep and shot them all down.

" _Kayla!"_ Avi called on the radio. " _Kayla can you hear me?_ "

"Loud and clear," Kayla mumbled.

" _Kayla, are you okay?_ "

"I'm getting worn out," said Kayla. "And it looks like Shadow Company found itself some new freelancers to join the party. I don't think I can keep this up any longer, Avi. What's the status on your dragon. Oh, and be careful. Some jerk off named Damien is looking for you."

" _I found the dragon Kayla_ ," said Avi. " _And Damien's already here_."

"Oh…whoops."

" _He says it's all right. Just hang on a little longer, sweetie. We're going to pick you up and get the hell out of here_."

"Sounds good," said Kayla. "I'm in need of a hot meal and warm bed."

" _You'll get a smorgasbord when we're done here, Kayla. That's a promise_."

"I'm going to hold you up on that," said Kayla. "Wait a minute, hang on."

" _What's going on_?" Avi asked.

"The mercs have stopped coming in."

" _Oh, did they give up_?"

"Highly doubt that," said Kayla. "Give me a second, okay?"

She got up from her perch and climbed upstairs to the second floor of the citadel. She looked out one of the windows with a mirror in case a sniper tried to shoot her. There was no sign of activity out there. Nothing. Suddenly, something massive popped out of nowhere and shined a bright light into the citadel.

"Surprise!" Ser Carlyle called out.

Kayla tried to get away, but the guns of the Cuirass fired away, slicing through the stone walls of the citadel. Kayla got shot four times on the abdomen and went tumbling down the stairs, landing next to her sniper with a thud. Pain overtook her, and her desire to sleep hand increased. She moaned in agony and sobbed as she wallowed in a pool of her own blood. She was a tough young lady, but she had a desire to live. She did not want to die. Not at such a young age.

"Such a damn shame," said Ser Carlyle through the intercom to taunt Kayla. "She's such a pretty young thing. Too bad it had to end this way, my dear. You and I could have become quite the power couple. But now, I leave you for the wolves. She's all yours, gentlemen. Try not to have too much fun with her."

The freelancers cheered and formed a large mob that darted down the bridge, ready to tear Kayla to pieces.

" _Kayla!_ " Avi shouted on the radio. " _Kayla come in please. Please answer me, what's going on_?"

Kayla weakly reached for her radio. "I'm sorry, Avi. I don't think I'm going to meet that dragon of yours."

" _Kayla what are you saying_?"

"Just go on without me. I'm done for. Do me a favor and try not to get captured again. I don't want my death to be for nothing."

" _Friends don't leave friends behind, Kayla. I'm coming to get you_!"

"Friends huh?" Kayla felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I never had a friend before. You really mean that?"

" _I do_!" Avi sobbed. " _Kayla please, just hang on. We're coming_!"

"There's going to be nothing left of me, Avi. Sorry. It's been fun. And hey, I believe you."

" _Believe me_?"

"I know you didn't kill Fira. Someone with a good heart like yours isn't capable of such a thing. I'm sorry I had to get shot in the gut to see that."

" _Shot? Oh, Kayla…no_!"

"Rule well, Summoner. Kayla out."

"K _ayla! Don't!_ "

The freelancers reached the end of the bridge. They fired their weapons in the air triumphantly when they saw her mangled body on the ground. Many began to start making dibs on her sniper rifle and her gear.

Kayla held something up. Something was glowing in her hand. Little did the freelancers know, Kayla rigged the Citadel with explosives for a situation just as this. She was not about to go down without a fight.

"Surprise mother fuckers," Kayla said detonating her device.

The citadel exploded into a ball of fire and debris. The bridge collapsed, sending the freelancers to their doom thousands of feet into the mountains below.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"Kayla!...KAYLA!" Avi shouted into the radio.

Only static answered her. Avi's shoulders quivered in grief.

Ser Damien came up from behind and placed both hands on them to calm her. "I'm sorry, Avi. She's gone. Kayla's gone."

"Shadow Company!" Avi growled, squeezing the radio with all her might. Her face glowing cherry red. "They've killed my friends for the last time."

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Damien. "Wait, we could break into the mountains from the hidden passage. By tomorrow, we'll be long gone from…"

"No," said Avi. "I've done nothing but run away all my life. And everyone I've held close to my heart have paid dearly for my cowardice. No more. We're going out there and we're going to end them once in for all. I'm going to show every moron in Termnnia who thinks they can hunt me that I'm not easy game. Shadow Company is going to be the example. If you want to run, go ahead, Ser Damien. But don't you ever come looking for me again."

"Then I won't run," said Ser Damien with a smile. "Let's take them down once and for all. Together."


	135. The Ladies of Feldia

**Yami**

* * *

He opened his eyes after his vision became blurry and showed him no more. The warm red rays of morning peered through the window and bathed his face in crimson. Yami looked down at his puzzle and rubbed it. The puzzle didn't even shimmer. His friends surrounded him, all eager to hear the news about their friend.

"She has faded from my vision," Yami said at last. He paced around their room at the inn and looked out the window to see the town.

Yumeko, excited about her first victory was down below playing against youngsters who saw her Duel with Crowler the other day. It was the happiest she had ever seen her. For the first time since he had found her, Yumeko was smiling and laughing. Yami smirked and nodded.

"Yugi," said Téa said, "what's up. How is she?"

Joey agreed. "Yeah man, don't leave us here in da dark. What's the news?"

Yami nodded after giving a heavy sigh. "Avi is no longer in my sights. An ancient power is blocking her from me. She must have found the Heart of the Earth. She is on her own now."

"She must be somewhere pretty dangerous," said Mai. "Does she need help?"

"We should help her!" said Serenity, getting up from her seat. "Avi's not just our queen, she's our friend! We have to at least try and help Avi."

"Avi's been given help for far too long," said Yami. "It's time for her to grow up. But, as I was watching her…I couldn't help but feel a familiar presence by her side. An aura I feel that I should know, but, it's like trying to gaze upon your reflection in a mirror clouded with mist. I can't quite make it out."

"Well, this is all very mysterious, Yugi," said Mai. "But if you don't mind, I wish to be alone with Yumeko."

"What for?" Joey asked.

"Girl talk," said Mai. "And a little warm-up match. Now that she's heading for the best Dueling school in the world, she's going to need some help from the best."

"You care a lot for my girl, Mai," Yami said with a chuckle.

"She's starting to grow on me," said Mai, getting up from her seat. "She's got a lot of spunk in her. I love it. I said it once, and I'll say it again. She reminds me a lot of myself."

Joey laughed. "Uh-oh, ya hear dat Yuge? If Yumeko is a splittin' image of Mai, ya need to do a betta job o' rasin' her."

"Oh, Ha-ha-ha," Mai said disapprovingly. She went out the door and stomped her way outside.

* * *

 **Yumeko**

* * *

"That'll be three copper Ladies," the merchant said to Yumeko.

Yumeko checked her pockets and took out her three meager coins, paying the merchant for a small basket of apple slices, harvested recently for the autumn season.

"Autumn, so soon?" said merchant, counting the coins. "You'd best bundle up, my dear. Winter is coming." He winked after saying that.

"I'll remember that," said Yumeko, picking up her apple slices.

"Would you like any condiments to go with your apples, my dear? We got syrup from the maple trees of Riftgaard. Or perhaps some a small tub of caramel to dip them in?"

"That caramel will be fine," said Yumeko. "How much will that be?"

"One hay penny," said the merchant.

Yumeko took the small coin out of her purse and flicked it at the merchants can of coins. She walked away towards the fountain of the main plaza under the shadow of the clock tower, ringing noon. She bit into them noisily, loving the sweet and salty taste the caramel gave the apples.

"Yumi!" Mai called from the crowd. She waved her arm over her head to get Yumeko's attention.

"Mai?" Yumi said. "What are you doing here?"

"That anyway to greet your godmother, sweetie?" Mai said, kissing the top of Yumi's head.

"God…mother?" Yumi asked.

"I was just given the honor by your father," said Mai, jerking her thumb back at the direction of the inn. "I must be the luckiest woman in the world to be blessed with being godmother to two wonderful kids like you and Yuri."

"I'm sorry for all the things I said the other day," said Yumi, eating another apple. She finished chewing before she spoke. "I feel like such a rat."

"Well, what's done is done. Lady Exodia." She said this with a wink.

"Lady Exodia?" Yumeko raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty corny."

Mai laughed. Yumeko was right. It was a goofy name but the townsfolk are in need of heroes, especially in this time of war.

"The whole town is talking about your Duel with Crowler, baby," said Mai. "Everyone is dying to get a glimpse of you right now."

"I guess that explains the crowd that was just drawn," Yumi said, finally noticing a large gathering of people forming around her, pointing and whispering. "I've never been a celebrity before."

"Oh, baby," said Mai. "This is just the beginning. Why, after you become a top tier Duelist like your father, there's going to be a score of boys lined up for you."

Yumi blushed. "Uh…Mai," she said shyly.

"What?"

"I…I'm not attracted to men."

Mai froze and went red in the cheeks. "Oh." She placed her hands on her hips. She shrugged and held out her hand. "Rock on."

Yumi slapped her hand against Mai's. Afterward, Mai slapped herself on the forehead.

"No, duh," said Mai. "Joey tells me he rode past your wife's funeral. I'm sorry for your loss."

"She was my betrothed," Yumi said sadly. "The Church would not allow us to get married. And with those thugs from the Platinum Dawn up and about, they forced us to keep our love a secret. I would have loved for her to be my wife."

"I know you would have," said Mai. "You poor thing. But, you keep a chin up, okay? There are other of flowers in the fields for you to pick and love. Just keep an eye out."

She held out her hand to help Yumi up to her feet. Yumi took the offered hand, and was pulled up. Mai patted her shoulder to calm her.

"What is that!?" A woman shouted whilst pointing at the sky.

Something large blocked out the sun, covering the town and the city in the distance in a dark shadow.

"Speak of the freak show," said Mai, shaking her head disapprovingly at Kaiba's blimp. It soared slowly and ominously as if Seto Kaiba was flaunting his power at the commoners below.

"Seto Kaiba," said Mai.

"THE Seto Kaiba?" said Yumeko.

"Yeah, that's him. He's your father's arch-nemesis. He'll resort to kidnapping to get what he wants."

"And no one calls him out on that?" Yumeko asked.

"He's got money," said Mai. "So he doesn't have to play by the rules. Come on, baby, let's go get you some breakfast."

Not feeling satisfied with her apple slices, Yumi nodded in agreement and followed Mai towards one of the taverns.

All of a sudden, Yumi felt someone tug at her belt. She heard a rip and the sound of little footsteps running away. Yumi felt around her belt and noticed that the spot where she kept her deck case was vacant. Panic washed over her. Her heart beating like a savage's war drum.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Yumi turned around and saw a small boy running off into the crowd holding a brown leather deck box with ornate embroidery of gold thread. A red gem in the center shined in the boy's calloused grip.

"My cards!" Yumi shouted. "He stole my cards! Exodia!"

"Stop thief!" shouted a baker who saw the robbery. "Guard! Guard! Stop that boy!"

"Oh no!" shouted Mai. She gasped when Yumi darted into the crowd after the child. "Yumi wait!"

Yumeko did not listen. She pushed and shoved past pedestrians, both eyes focused on the boy gripping her cards. She leapt over iron fences. Splashed into fountains and sprinted through emerald green gardens where she disrupted picnics and romantic dates. A slew of curse words was flung at her like a rain of arrows. But she was so focused on catching up to the boy that she paid their foul names no heed.

"Come back here with my deck you little bastard!" Yumi shouted when she got closer to the boy. "Oh, man, I can't afford to lose those cards!" she thought. "Those are the Exodia cards my mother gave me."

The boy finally lost Yumeko in the wharf. He took a moment to catch his breath. Sweat poured down his face and his navy-blue hair was fizzled and wind-whipped. Nevertheless, he sneered viciously and opened the deck box to examine the cards. There, in the bottom of the deck, was Legendary Exodia Incarnate shimmering in his Gold Rare foil. The monster had a raised image, which the boy rubbed with the bottom of his greasy thumb. He could not feel the rising image, for the card was protected by a sleeve.

He was ready to take it out of the sleeve when a villainous: "Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!" cackled from the shadows of the alleyway.

"So, you have it?" said the owner of the voice. Weevil Underwood, one of Yuri's rivals in the academy the year before.

"I did," sneered the boy, triumphantly handing Weevil the deck. "I was too fast for her. See, I told you it pays to live in the streets."

"Indeed," Weevil said, examining the deck case. He sniffed it and smiled, for it was still scented in Yumi's perfume. He flipped open the lid of the case and carefully took out the cards.

 _Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!_ "Word had reached my ears of a girl with Exodia cards coming into the school. Never in my wildest dreams would I suspect that said girl is Yugi Muto's daughter. Something is quite odd with this story. Yugi Muto never had a romance with anyone."

"Who cares if she's Yugi Muto's daughter or not?" said the boy. "Where's the super-rare card you said you were going to give me?"

"Ah yes, your payment," sniggered Weevil. He handed the boy a card hidden in the pocket of his acid-green jacket with bug-shaped filigree and rose patterns.

"Huh?" said the boy when he saw the card. "This is a stinkin' Gokibore card. Everyone has this one."

"You want something else?" Weevil asked.

"Yeah, that was the deal!" the boy declared furiously. "You know I could risk going to the Tower of Eredas for this? I didn't steal from just anyone. That girl is Yugi Muto's daughter. I deserve a big reward for the risk I put myself in."

"Very well," said Weevil. "Hold out your hand and you will get your just reward."

Weevil held out a small packet from his jacket. The boy, too consumed by greed, did not see that it was a trap. Weevil shook the packet. A white spider with black stripes fell onto the boy's palm and bit him.

"Ouch!" cried the boy.

The spider fell onto ground and crawled away. The boy felt his limbs growing stiff. He could no longer stand on his own two legs and fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Heh-heh-help!" he tried to say, but even his vocal cards congealed. He could not move or speak. Only his eyes scurried fearfully from left to right.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!" cackled Weevil. "And now for the Legendary Exodia Incarnate. Can't afford to have that girl entering the academy and ruining things for me and my darling Missy."

Weevil examined the cards while he casually strolled to the iron railing overlooking the Singing Ocean.

"STOP!" Yami Yugi shouted joined with Yumi, Mai, Tristan and Joey.

"Weevil Underwood!?" shouted Joey. "I thought I smelled a dung beetle!"

"Wheeler," sneered Weevil. "Can't say I'm too content with seeing you again. I'm not happy with the failing grade you left me last semester."

"Well, if you didn't always cheat to make the grade, you wouldn't be in the mess you're in, hon," said Mai.

"Careful, Yugi," said Tristan. "He's going to toss Yumeko's Exodia cards into the sea just like he did yours."

"And I'm not afraid to do it!" said Weevil. "Exodia is a beast so rare, that it's impossible to own even a single piece. And yet she has three copies! It's not fair! I work my ass off to be the best Duelist in Termnnia, but people like Zane, Yuri, and this girl here get everything handed to them. Can you believe the pomposity in that!"

"Those students worked hard to be the Duelists they are, Weevil!" shouted Yami.

"HA!" scoffed Weevil. "Zane has those Cyber Dragons from that monastery in the Great White Mountains. Yuri is unfairly blessed with God Cards. And somehow your 'daughter' has those Exodia cards."

"And you think it was easy getting those cards?" snapped Mai. "Zane spent years of training in that monastery to get those Cyber Dragons. And it probably was no picnic for Yumi's mother to find those Exodia pieces. And you have to be a fucking idiot to believe that the God Cards were just handed to Yuri."

"Yeah!" said Joey. "Yer not gonna believe da hell Yuri had to go through to get dose monsters! If you're a failure as a Duelist, dats yer own fault, bug boy!"

"Argh!" went Weevil. "It matters not. I've prepared for the new semester. My deck is now swarming with rare and powerful insect cards that can easily defeat anyone, even the Cyber Dragons. But Exodia is a different creature entirely. I fear you're not going to be using him, my dear."

"STOP WEEVIL!" shouted Yumi.

"Say goodbye to EXODIA!" Weevil shouted.

Click! Weevil recognized that sound and paused. He trembled with fear when he saw Roland and Kemo aiming their pistols at him.

"Back away from the edge, young man!" Roland commanded.

Weevil did as he was told, sliding away from the railing. He moved the deck box to his other hand to show he was compliant.

"Weevil, Weevil. Weevil!" Cora Kaiba said coming out of the shade of the orange awnings above the streets of the wharf. She was alongside her father and little Uncle Mokuba.

"Yugi," said Seto.

"Kaiba," Yami answered.

"If it isn't the dweeb patrol," Kaiba sneered seeing the rest of the gang.

Cora meanwhile strolled towards Weevil as frozen as the limestone statues of aristocrats and warriors in the hexagon-shaped plaza not too far from their location.

"C-Cora!" whimpered Weevil. "You-you're supposed to be dead."

"Really?" said Seto. "And just who was spreading those silly rumors around."

"No doubt it was him," said Cora with a smile. "Weevil and his buddy Rex were always jealous of me, daddy. You know, they tried to prove those Blue-Eyes you gave me were false."

"With those two losers it doesn't surprise me," sneered Mokuba. "You'd best watch yourself, Underwood. My brother's in charge of things at school now. And we have zero tolerance for cheaters. You break the rules once, and not only are you out, but your family name gets stained for all eternity."

"It was stained the moment he was born," Cora said. She swiped the deck box out of Weevil's grip and walked towards Yumi.

"You must be Yumeko Muto," said Cora.

Yumi said nothing. She stared into Cora's blue eyes with her mouth agape. Her cheeks flushed bright pink and she hunched her shoulders shyly.

"You okay, kiddo?" Cora said, feeling awkward. She put the box in Yumeko's hand.

Seto approached Yami's group and proudly stood behind Cora. Yami was standing behind Yumi. The four Duelists examined one another.

"Well, well, Yugi," said Seto. "The rumors are true. You have a little brat of your own, too. Hopefully she isn't as defiant as this one."

"I can't really say that," Yami said with a chuckle. "She's been a handful since we found her."

"That's something you and I can relate to for once," said Seto. "Though when it comes to skills in the arena, we're going to have to see for ourselves which one of our daughters is the superior Duelist. Our rivalry continues with our kin."

"So, it seems," said Yami.

"Oh, this is going to be good," said Mai. "Even in war, nothing ever douses the excitement of Duel Monsters."

"Man, everyone has a butt-kicking daughter but me," said Joey.

Kaiba snickered. "Because I don't think any woman in Termnnia would be crazy enough think about bedding you, Wheeler."

"What!"

Yami waved a hand to pacify Joey. "So, Kaiba, I presume you're here because you got my message?"

"Yes, I'm here to take her off your hands."

"Thank you," said Yami. "See to it that she's taken care of."

"I already have one spoiled brat to look after, Yugi," said Seto. "I said I'll give her a ride to Domino. After that, she needs to fend for herself."

"That's why I'm going with her," said Mai. "I have a penthouse suite we can stay in until the semester begins. And Yumi can stay with me in my quarters at the academy. I'll take care of her for you, Yugi."

"Are you sure, Mai?" Yami asked.

Mai nodded. "Kaiba has given the teachers a hefty raise in pay. And I still receive a decent compensation for the work I did in Industrial Illusions. I'll make enough to take care of us both."

"Thank you, Mai," said Yumi.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow," said Cora. "So, gather what you need, say your goodbyes, and get ready. Otherwise, we're leaving your ass here. Got it?"

"Of course," said Yumi. "It's nice to meet you, by the way, Cora."

"Likewise," said Cora. "But, don't get too chummy with me, kid. I'm not going to school to make friends."

She turned and left. Kaiba and Mokuba followed. Weevil was still frozen in fear by the railing. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Like father like daughter," said Mai. "Yumi, when the time comes, kick that bitch's ass."

Yumi bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Cora," she whispered. "This is going to be one interesting semester."

* * *

 **The Count de Monet**

* * *

"Well, at least the tire shattered under the shade," said the Count de Monet. He leaned out the window of his carriage to hurry the coachman and his assistant. "Oh, do hurry up!" he shouted. "Prince Anastasio is almost here, I would love to be at the palace before her arrives. There is much I need to discuss with him."

He couldn't help but to keep his head out the window to feel the summer breeze cool his face, soaked with perspiration. His black and gold three-piece suit, though extravagant, was cooking him in the waning heat of the summer. He stepped outside to take a stroll while the coachman fixed the tire. The wind almost blew out his blackened curled wig.

"Do come back inside," said the count's fruity right-hand man, Benoit. He wore a long, gray wig with pink ribbons and his suit was colored bright pink, magenta, and fuchsia with flora embroidery. His face was powdered in white and his lips coated in pink lipstick. The apple of his cheeks was blushed in red and there was a beauty mark on his upper lip.

The count did not listen and strolled towards the edge of the river. The water was brownish-green, but reflected the canopies of the trees in the forest. Monsieur Benoit did not want to leave the coach, but he thought better of it once he felt the cool air. He loosened the white Cravat around his neck while pompously stepping out of the carriage and walking about with his black cane.

"Just what is it you plan to discuss with the young prince?" Monsieur Benoit asked, joining Count de Monet by the river to look at some turtles swimming about in the murky water.

"King Richard's death for one," said the Count. "The imbecile jumped to his death."

"Good grief!" said Benoit. "Was he not content with knowing that he would relinquish the crown to young Anastasio?"

"No," the Count began to laugh. "He believed he could fly, because he envisioned himself making love to the Wind Goddess. He thought he gained wings and jumped from his window so he could soar into the heavens to be with her. Instead, he fell to his doom in the streets below. Ha! And you wonder why our kingdom in such a state. It should be outlawed for fools like him to gain power. To be frank, I do not feel any better having Anastasio as king."

"And why not?" Benoit asked, opening his fan to give himself some air. He swatted away a few gnats and cringed as the cicadas hissed in the trees.

"Because," said the Count, "it was Stas who left us with that madman. He did not wish to take responsibility that hundreds of years of history have placed on his head."

"His wig?" asked Benoit.

The Count scoffed. "No, you dolt, his crown!" He whacked Benoit on the shin. "Oh, how the youth of this world annoy me, Benoit. Anastasio refused the monarchy to live the life of a hero alongside Yuri and his Knights of the Termnnian Table to chase after cunt and card at Duelist Academy."

"Oh yes," said Benoit. "My daughter goes there. She said Prince Stas was quite the ladies man."

"Yes, cock strong and head sure," scoffed the Count. "My former chamberlain, Dr. Vellion Crowler, was of no help trying to teach him at the school. I suppose now is the time for me to educate young Stas on the proper ethics of being a ruler. This never would have happened if his father had not handed him those Gem Dragons. I've never seen cards turn someone so arrogant before in my life."

"Oh, indeed," Benoit agreed, swatting away another bug. "Those dragons were especially popular with the ladies. The girls would travel from far and wide to see him play the Diamond-Burst Dragon at the Festival of Flowers. I do recall the young Lady Bibi de Marcoux, very amorous young lady, offering him a refreshing night of sex if he would be gracious enough to play the dragon. Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky lad I must say. Such as shame her family and estate were taken by House Fourneaux. The poor girl was taken to the Tower of the Holy Maids to be brainwashed into the Faith of Yeyu. What a waste of a youth, she was such a loving and enigmatic girl."

"Which is why Stas must be properly counseled," said the Count de Monet. "Houses of Boislevesques and Fourneauxs gain ground now that they're backed by the Big Five. Hopefully, our young prince has brought some aid from that dragon-summoning girl I've heard so much about."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," chortled Benoit. "The House of Boislevesque just hired some mercenaries from Balodrum, each control one of those mocks? Machs? Meck?"

"Mech," the Count corrected him and shivered with a roll of his eyes. "Oh, how I hate those horrid things. They're becoming all the rage with the pups of war. I do fear how powerful technology has become. Even dragons are not safe from the weapons of men. That was how Lady Avi was captured in the Gray Hills the year before. Poor girl. I imagine her resolve against the Church was only amplified two-fold for the tortures they put her through."

"Oh, indeed," said Benoit, knocking a pebble into the river. "She is counting on us to keep that repulsive ideology from coming any farther south. Let's see that we do not fail her."

"My Lords!" called the coachman. "We are all set to go!"

"Well it's about time," scoffed the Count. "Come Benoit, our new king approaches. Let us see to his council before that war-mongering cousin of his gets to him first."

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

He must have combed his mane and facial fur at least a hundred times before he thought he was ready to see her. His only task was to send Dalaris her breakfast and be gone from her chambers. Jon advised speaking to her until they knew they were ready to go through with the plan. There were a thousand things that could go wrong with this plan. For one, what if they were playing into her trap? What if she did not have feelings for him? She could have been using her feminine wiles to seduce Ser Gerhalos into a way that would help her escape and return to Rassay with the Emperor.

"But what if her feelings are true?" Ser Gerhalos said, staring at himself in the looking glass hung on the wall. "If Dalaris finds out I'm only using her love for me just for the benefit of my Lord Princes, I could lose her. I've never had anyone feel this way about me before."

"Love is a very complicated thing, Ser Gerhalos," Summer said, cooking Dalaris' porridge over a gas-powered stove. "A woman's heart is like the very mountain outside."

Ser Gerhalos looked out the window and saw the mountain range towering over the pine forests.

"As you trek the bottom, it's soft and easy," she explained. "You think you have a chance and you climb higher."

"And as you do," Ser Gerhalos continued, "it gets rougher and more dangerous. She might push you off and let you fall to an agonizing death."

"Exactly," said Summer. She tapped the wooden spoon on the rim of the cooking pot to shake off an excess porridge that clung on. "I've made those buttered biscuits you asked. They're in a basket by the counter over there."

"Thank you," said Ser Gerhalos, stalking for the counter where Summer left the biscuits. He lifted the purple handkerchief that covered the basket and got of whiff of the sweet scent the treats gave off. Ser Gerhalos licked his chops. His whiskers shivering with curiosity as he picked one up and ate one.

"Mmm," he said, savoring the flavor. "Your biscuits are so divine, Lady Summer."

"Thank you," Summer said, cleaning the wooden spoon.

Ser Gerhalos ate another one. And another. And another. And another. "Hopefully I can show her I mean well when I bring her these."

"Not if you eat them all, you won't," laughed Summer. "Boy, oh boy, Ser Gerhalos. You are in love."

Ser Gerhalos nodded his head. His mouth was sprinkled with crumbs. "Yes, she may be our enemy, but she is a lady." He balled his fists. "A lady, indeed. No. No. She could never want me." He ran a paw down his mane. "She's so beautiful and…. well look at me!"

"What?" Summer asked, crushing a few oranges for their juices.

"I'm a monster!" Ser Gerhalos said, looking out the window in shame.

Summer laughed, pouring the juice she collected into a pitcher. "I don't think you're a monster, Ser Gerhalos. Don't be so silly. Avi doesn't think you were a monster. I don't think you're a monster. And if Dalaris is becoming so amorous of you, I'm pretty sure she doesn't think so, either."

"But what if…"

"Ser Gerhalos," Summer interrupted. "What ifs are not going to get you far. In the end, they're going to do more harm than good. What ifs are the poison of love. The more you ingest, the sicker you will be. You have to be calm and just go for it. A broken heart can heal. An unsure one will be in agony forever."

"R-right," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Come," said Summer. "Give the Dragonslayer her breakfast, and just talk to her. Don't worry, I'll keep Jon occupied." She gave him a wink. "He owes me a backrub in the hot springs."

Ser Gerhalos picked up the tray containing the heavy breakfast. For good measure, Dalaris added a rose on a vase, placing it on the corner of the tray.

"I..uh…"

"Trust me," Summer said, patting his wrist. "She's gonna love it. Go, your lady is waiting for you. You're a knight, remember. Save her from her loneliness."

"I will, Summer," said Ser Gerhalos. "Thank you."

Ser Gerhalos made an uneasy trip to the top of the castle. Thankfully, he did not run into any of Jon's sisters, for they were in the courtyard training. At last, he made it to the tower where she was kept prisoner. He set the tray down on a table by the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Dalaris answered immediately.

"It is I, Ser Gerhalos. I have your breakfast."

"Ah!" Dalaris squealed. "My knight in shining armor. Come in. Come in."

Ser Gerhalos took the tower key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The room smelled unnaturally sweet and it was warm, very warm. Dalaris was dancing in the center of the room, wearing a black bathrobe that stopped at her thighs.

"Dalaris?" Ser Gerhalos asked, hand quivering. "Why are you wearing that?"

"It's almost time for my bath," Dalaris answered, bowing and then giving a twirl to continue her dance. "I'm waiting for the water to heat up. You can set my breakfast by the table, darling."

Ser Gerhalos gulped seeing the tub with a small furnace underneath glowing red with hot coals.

"Who prepared it for you?" Ser Gerhalos asked. He looked in the water. Lemon slices, and rose petals floated in the milky surface.

"Jon's sister, Astrid did," Dalaris answered, she leapt and gave an elegant spin. "She's such a cutie and a sweetheart. All his sisters are to be honest. They've done what they could to keep me comfortable. Though, Berja females are very big girls. The clothing they gave barely fits."

"Why are they giving you their clothes?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"I left my things in the Star Ship." Dalaris bowed. She stopped her dance and proceeded to the table where Ser Gerhalos left the food. "Oh, this looks so good," she said. She gasped when she saw the rose. "Is this for me?" She picked it up and sniffed it. "Ser Gerhalos, I'm touched."

She leapt for him and wrapped her arms over his big torso. Ser Gerhalos went limp like the tall pines outside.

"I…uh…I brought you some extra food," he said patting her head. "I find it unfair that Jon forces you to eat only porridge. Lady Summer made you a basket of biscuits, at my request. It would be best not to speak of this to anyone. Summer and I could get in a lot of trouble with Jon."

Dalaris looked up at him, teary-eyed. "I've never had anyone risk their neck for me before," she said. "Thank you."

She let him go and sat by the table to eat her food. "This looks good," she said. She picked up a biscuit and ate it. "Mmm, it's good."

"Dalaris," said Ser Gerhalos. "I know I've been your hero since childhood. I appreciate it greatly. But, I can't help but feel you've gotten a little too attached to me."

"You do not approve?" Dalaris asked with a mouthful of biscuit.

 _I slipped!_ Thought Ser Gerhalos. _Careful you fool. We've climbed very high and it's a long way down._

"I did not say that," said Ser Gerhalos. "I find that I rather enjoy your company."

"I and I enjoy yours, Ser Gerhalos," Dalaris said making a kissing gesture with her lips.

"We don't have to be enemies, Dalaris," said Ser Gerhalos. "Join us."

Dalaris' chewing slowed down and came to a stop. She looked at Ser Gerhalos and swallowed her food. Her expression turned into a glum one. "I enjoy being with you, Ser Gerhalos. I hope you do not doubt that. But, I have Dragonheart blood flowing through my veins. I still have family out there, and our House is in turmoil."

"Dalaris…"

"I'm sorry Ser Gerhalos. One way or another, I have to find my way back. As I said, I'm a Dragonheart, and I am loyal to my House and country, Dragonrock. Nothing will ever change that. I fear not even you can…unless, you're willing to make a few sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" asked Ser Gerhalos.

"Join me," she said, placing an affectionate hand on his paw. "Let's leave this place, together. Like it or not, Ser, but my House is on the winning side. You'd make a wise choice coming with me."

"You don't know what you're asking of me Dalaris, Avi is more than a queen to me. She's…she's the daughter I never had. I love her. I love her more than anything in the world."

"You're just going to have to choose then, Ser," said Dalaris. "Me or her. As I said, with or without your help, I'm going to return to my family. And if the day comes where you and I meet on the battlefield, don't think for a second that I will show remorse. Please leave, Ser Gerhalos. I believe my bath is ready."

"Of course," said Ser Gerhalos. "And the feeling is mutual between us, should the day come when we battle, Dragonslayer. I, also, enjoy your company." He repeatedly slammed his paw on his chestplate. "But, I, too, have a family I must keep safe. Avi, and the Princes. Master Yu-Gi-Oh and his friends. And the spirit of High King Yuri which shines brightly in my heart."

"That's so sweet," Dalaris said sarcastically.

 _I've slipped!_ Ser Gerhalos thought. _I'm barely hanging on now._

"I will see you again later when I bring you your supper."

"Humph," said Dalaris. "Until you tell me where your loyalties lie, Ser Gerhalos, do find someone else to bring me my food."

"Then expect me no more," said Ser Gerhalos. He turned and walked out the room. He slammed the door with all his might and furiously locked it.

* * *

 **Christine**

* * *

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Monsieur Pépin shouted.

His sickly, squeaky voice startled Christine out of her slumber. Mérieux uncurled himself and stood on all fours, wings spread wide. He hissed, not liking the tone Pépin was displaying towards his mother. But the fat, little man was too furious to care for the dragon's threats. His eyes were wide and his face was red as though burned by the sun.

"Look what time it is!" he cried out, slapping a wooden spoon on the night table beside Christine's bed.

Christine whimpered and crawled to the other side of the bed. Mérieux scampered in front of her. He lowered his teeth and flapped his wings as a display to keep him away.

"Has that beast grown!" Pépin shouted. "Goodness, he's bigger than a cat!"

"What did I do?" Christine asked.

"You overslept!" Pépin declared again. "You did not polish the steps! You did not sweep the sidewalk. The trash is still all over the floor! This is going to cost you dearly, young lady. Come with me to the kitchen so I can punish you!"

"No!" said Christine.

"That is not a request! You fail to do your chores and you get ten whacks with the spoon! Now come with me or else I'll…"

Mérieux hissed again. Pépin did not care and grabbed an iron rod ready to strike him on the head and crush hi skull when suddenly the little dragon released a jet of red-hot flames.

* * *

 **Stas**

* * *

The golden trumpets of House Trevelyan sounded off into the morning as the gates opened to allow Prince Anastasio to enter Tourneville. He rode atop his Pegasus mount, waving at his people like a warrior who won a great victory. The bells on his Pegasus's mane jingled and sparkled when touched by the morning light. Confetti was tossed from the windows of the tallest buildings, welcoming the prince home. All was going well until Stas heard a commotion coming from the crowd.

"Fire!" someone shouted. "There's a fire!"

Stas turned towards the east. He spotted a column of black smoke bellowing into the air. "What the…" Stas said.

"Your Grace," said a town guardsman. "It's the Rue de Merde. You'd be wasting your time going there."

"It matters not where social class they're in," said Stas. "These are my people." He kicked his mount. "YA!" he shouted, and the Pegasus galloped towards the slums.

Floods of people pushed and shoved to get away in case the flames behind them started to grow at a wild pace. They all parted in different directions to make way for Stas and his steed. A small army of Trevelyan knights trailed after him on foot. Good Samaritans could be seen heading for the Rue de Merde with buckets, pails, and barrels of water to help douse the flames.

He was relieved when he saw the flames were still contained within the apartments, but his heart broke when he saw the now homeless tenants sobbing outside their ruined houses.

"Goddesses," said Stas. "What happened?"

A woman screaming caught his attention. He saw a fat, sickly-looking old man screaming at a group of guards, containing the woman by the arms as she struggled to be let go.

"What is the trouble here?" Stas asked, riding towards them.

"Oh!" said the fat man. "Prince Stas!"

"The prince!" called out guard.

"The prince?" gasped Christine.

"The prince!" shouted all the young ladies of the slums.

Stas got off his Pegasus and walked towards the girl. "What is going on here?"  
"Uh, my-my Lord," bowed the fat little man. "I am Monsieur Pépin. I am the caretaker of these once prosperous apartments."

"Prosperous is not the word I'd like to use," Stas muttered quietly. "And this girl? Why are you containing her? Is she the cause of all this?"

"No, Your Grace!" cried the girl. "Prince Stas. My name is…"

A guard punched her in the stomach. "You be quiet!"

Stas removed a flintlock pistol from one of his holsters and aimed it at the guard. "Hit her again, and you're getting a bullet to the brain."

"But, Your Grace," Pépin insisted. "This girl is a menace! She is the cause of all this."

"I don't care what her crimes are," said Stas. "To strike a lady in my presence is punishable by death. Now, what happened?"

"Please, Your Grace," croaked the girl, still in agony from the blow she received. "My name is…"

"I don't care what your name is," Stas interrupted. "We'll leave all that for the court. What happened?"

Monsieur Pépin stepped forward. "Your Grace. I took this girl in last night. She had no place to go and no money to pay for the bed I offered. So, I gave her some work in exchange for staying here with me. I told her to wake up bright and early to do her chores. She woke up late, because she is a lazy girl!"

Christine whimpered sadly.

"And then, when I attempted to confront her, she sent her beast after me!"

"Beast? What beast?" Stas asked, holstering his flintlock pistol.

"Your Grace," a guard said holding up a metal box that looked like it was recently put together out of junk. But it was still sturdy enough to contain the creature inside.

"What is it?" Stas asked.

"Your Grace," said Pépin. "Inside that cage is a monster! A dragon!"

"A dragon you say," said Stas. He looked at Christine. "Where did you get it? It's not every day I encounter someone with a pet dragon."

"I found him when I lived with Convent up the mountain," said the girl.

"Convent!" said Pépin. "I knew it! I knew it! Those blasted Yeyunists sent her to do all this."

"No!" cried the girl. "No one sent me to do anything! My dragon was just trying to protect me from him. The man went insane when I woke up late and threatened to hit me."

"Is that so?" said Stas, turning to look at Pépin. "You were going to hurt her."

"An over exaggeration, Your Grace," Pépin assured him. "I only meant to put her over my knee and give her ten whacks to teach her a lesson. Had she just accepted her mistake, all of this could have been avoided. I am well within my rights to discipline my servants, Your Grace."

"Yes, I know of the law," said Stas. "Ten whacks would have been a small price to pay for all of this," Stas said, holding an arm out to the flaming building. "Why did you have your dragon burn the house and attempt to kill Pépin."

"Oh, Your Grace!" sobbed Christine. "I did not mean for any of this happen. Neither did my dragon. He was just trying to protect me. I had no idea he would learn his skill to breathe fire so quickly. He was just born a month ago."

"You'll be surprised how fast dragons can grow," said Stas. "I'm sorry my dear, but that dragon is your responsibility. And had you accepted your mistake and your punishment, you could have spared these good people the despair of losing their homes."

"Aye!"

"Aye!" shouted all the tenants.

"Guard," said Stas. "Take her to the dungeon. And see to it that the dragon is sent to the Red Palace. Lady Avi will take care of it when she returns."

"At once, Your Grace," said the guard.

"NO!" cried Christine. "Don't take my dragon away, please!"

The guards held her tighter to restrain her. "Come now, love. You're under arrest. Take it easy. That's it. That a girl."

"To the Palace!" Stas commanded, and they all marched away.

* * *

 **Paloma**

* * *

For Princess Paloma Estrella Delgado, this would be her first time in the halls of the Spire of the Kings. She spent a very lavish week in Rassay, enjoying the royal comforts of the highest level of the King's Mountain, now called Sora's Mountain out of the young Emperor's pomposity. As eldest daughter of the House, she was personally invited to attend by Esteban her cousin and recently betrothed. It was an odd match, but with her father refusing Paloma the crown because of her womanhood, she had no royal birthright. The title of princess was nothing more than a pretty paperweight.

Suitors offered their hands for her, but Salazar refused them, for he wanted nothing but Delgado flesh and blood on the Fossil Throne. He had no male heirs, just nine daughters, and his wife was no longer fertile, but he loved her too much to abandon her. Hector was the closest thing he had to son, but he was dead now. And Yuri, well, though he may have been his grandson, Salazar was still plenty mad about the illegitimacy, for Yuri was had with another woman. Once he was chosen to be High King, the Delgados wanted him back. But Yami Yugi refused them the child, who was now, also, dead. And the key card of their House, The Black Tyranno, was gone with him.

Without an heir and without the Black Tyranno, Salazar turned to his brothers and their sons. And he said that those who wanted the throne, needed to prove their worth. So now, a year after Yuri's death, Paloma's uncles and cousins were fighting for the Fossil Throne of Delgadovia in a long and bloody civil war. Esteban had hoped to end it once and for all by beating Sora, avenging Hector's death, and claiming the Diamond Throne and the Ancient Beast, Ancalagon.

"You sure you can do this?" Paloma asked, rubbing her cheek on Esteban's shoulder. They both stood in the center of a large crowd. They were helping themselves to a hefty banquet and soothing music. Servants passed by with trays of fruit, bite-sized meats, and goblets of wine. Every spectator was anticipating the Duel to see House Delgado pathetically try and have their revenge for Hector.

"I know I can," said Esteban. He kissed her forehead. His wavy, black locks tickled her brow. "When I claim the Diamond Throne and the Ancient Beast, we can be happy."

"But I'm happy now," Paloma whined. "We can leave Feldia, _mi amor_. Just like Gabriel and Rose did. We have enough money for a castle in the forests of Pinehold. Don't go through with this please."

"We cannot be truly happy if our blood is spilled in the fields of Feldia for that Goddess-forsaken throne. With the armies of Emboldor and Ancalagon by my side, we can overthrow your father. You will be queen of Feldia, and I the High King of Termnnia. You can rule with me here in this castle, _querida_. Is it not the most perfect home for us?"

Paloma nuzzled his shoulder again. "It's a wonderful plan, Esteban, but you're craving power. The lust for it has never benefited anyone."

"I will be fine," said Esteban, fixing Paloma's tiara. "Do not be afraid."

The trumpets sounded, interrupting the silence. A herald tapped his scepter on the ground. "All make way for the Warden of the Empire, Lady Alexandra Dragonheart."

Alexandra stormed through the doors with Ser Darrien, Ser Nerrak and Ser Geronnak by her side. Her steel-plated black ball gown with gold engravings gave her a dominating preference. Her hair was held up in a lavish curled bun. Two wavy bangs swirled down both sides of her face.

The guests bowed.

"My Lady."

"You look beautiful, My Lady."

"Good afternoon, My Lady."

"Warden, so good to see you."

Alexandra ignored them and made her way to her seat. Her two beast knights stood at attention on both sides of her, looking menacing in their white armor chased with gold. Ser Darrien removed his winged helm and stood to the right of Alexandra's new throne.

The trumpets sounded again. "Now, what?" Paloma muttered.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" called the herald, slamming his scepter on the ground again. "Presenting, the Emperor of Termnnia. Lord of the Diamond Throne and Master of Ancalagon the Black Mountain. Sora Antilles Dragonheart and his lovely fiancé, Tori of the House Meadows."

The spectators applauded. A band sitting on one of the balconies above the arena began to play Sora's new song. Sora and Tori entered the arena with Uncle Peter and Merlon the Monstrous behind them. Sora was donning the golden, jeweled armor that Yuri wore before he marched to his death in the Gray Hills. Tori gowned in a gold silk that glittered with each step. Rio and Kathy by her side with sad looks on their faces.

"You're going to face that?" said Paloma.

Esteban took her hand and kissed it. "No, querida, I am going to defeat that. That tiara on Lady Tori's head looks like a perfect fit. Don't you think?"

Paloma smacked his bicep. "Don't get cocky, Esteban. Emperor Sora may be young, but he's not to be trifled with. Just exercise extreme caution during your duel. He's a ruthless boy, and I do not wish to ride back to Feldia as a widow before I even get married."

"You worry too much," laughed Esteban. He watched Sora putting on his Duel Disk.

"And you don't worry enough!" said Paloma.

"Get comfortable, my love, for tonight, we sleep in the king's chambers."

He put on his Duel Disk, kissed Paloma on the top of the head and proceeded to the floor where he'd be Dueling Sora.

Sora glimmered in his armor and smirked confidently at Esteban before kissing Tori and sending her to her seat next to Alexandra in the pedestal overlooking the arena and the banquet hall. The chandeliers were lit up and the waterfalls thundering from the walls of the arena had their torrents reduced so as to make them quieter.

"So, Prince Esteban," said Sora, shuffling his deck. "You still believe your family has claim to the Diamond Throne?"

"It was ours you wretched boy," Esteban said coldly while shuffling his cards, too. "My cousin, Hector, was sitting high and proud on it. But then your bastard uncle slew him and stole his birthright, and unjustly forming this wretched Empire."

"He was becoming a threat," Sora sneered, putting his cards in the deck slot of his Duel Disk.

"So, you confess!" Esteban said, pointing dramatically at Sora.

"There is no denial of the killing," said Sora. "Hector was becoming a danger. Both to himself, your House, and our land. What if I told you, Hector was part of the plan that got Yuri, the true High King and husband to my beloved cousin, Alexandra, killed."

"Liar!" shouted Esteban.

"Is that so?" said Sora. "Do you deny a shadowy woman always by his side when he was campaigning for the kingdoms of the South?"

Esteban gasped in shock. "What? The cloaked lady?"

"Oh, so you have seen her?" Alexandra sneered while taking a cup of wine from the servants. "You should know she was the one involved with the killing of Maximillion Pegasus."

"Booo!" shouted the crowd.

Many in the audience were there the day of Pegasus's execution. They saw the cloaked lady, who was Pegasus's supposedly deceased wife, Cecelia, cut off his head at Hector's command. She gave the head to Hector who waved it at the crowd.

"Hector forced Pegasus to lie about murdering High King Yuri," said Sora. "He murdered him in front of his daughter, Jocelia. He murdered High King Yuri. That's noble blood on your House Esteban."

"Traitors!"

"Down with House Delgado!"

Peter stood next to Sora's side. "Did you, or did you not know about the cloaked lady, Prince Esteban?" he asked gently. "We could avoid a costly conflict if you confess. Perhaps there is a way for us to pardon the House of its crimes against the High King. All you have to do is confess, and we can put this matter behind us. Did you know about the cloaked lady, Cecelia Pegasus?"

Esteban bit his tongue. He had seen Cecelia once at the wedding in New Harbor when Hector was engaged to Rose of North Point. He knew that, somehow, Sora and his court were going to reveal that. Never would he have guessed how. Alexandra could see his thoughts, for she clutched something in the palm of her hand. It caused the crowd to bow and back away from her.

The Millennium Eye.

She held it up for all to see. It glimmered, allowing Alexandra to gaze into his thought. Esteban could feel the Eye's power surging through his mind, reading through his thoughts and his memories like the pages of a book.

"The Eye reveals all!" announced Alexandra, pocketing the Millennium Item. "He did know about Cecelia!"

The crowd went restless.

"But he did not know about the plot!" cried Paloma, darting to front of the crowd. "Of that we are not guilty."

"This is true," said Alexandra. "But your family is guilty of plotting against the High King. The Delgados could not get that spoiled brat, Hector, onto the Diamond Throne, so long as Yuri sat on it and controlled the God Cards. So, they hired this assassin to kill him. But thankfully Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra could see through his plots and abandoned him, also defeating Ancalagon, another beast Hector was not worthy of controlling. My husband is dead because of your House, Esteban. Our Termnnia is in ruins because of your lust for power."

"Judgement!"

"Judgement!"

"See," laughed Sora. "Hector was involved with the deaths of Pegasus and Yuri. That cloaked woman proves it. These people all bore witness to his fell deeds. He lied to them, calling the execution justice. He forced Pegasus to stain his honor for that wretched boy! If Hector was killed, it was rightfully deserved. You know you've done screwed up when even the God Cards refuse to bow to you. Yes, Esteban, my uncle killed your obnoxious cousin, but he did so saving our beloved Termnnia."

The audience clapped at Sora's words. Sora looked about at his guests, nodding his head at each guest.

"So, Esteban," said Peter. "All that must be done now is to bend the knee to the Emperor, and you must issue an apology for the plot that took the lives of Yuri and Pegasus. Your family will be spared, save for Lord Salazar, who was involved in the plot as well. He will be executed for his crimes. Your House will be stripped of all titles. Feldia will belong to the Emperor. If you don't agree to those terms, we will wage open war upon you and see your House destroyed. Either way, Feldia now belongs to the Empire. So, what will it be, prince?"

There was a long pause. The crowd went silent. Esteban stood there, glaring sadly at the floor. His fists were clenched tightly. Paloma walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Bow down to him, my love," she begged. "Please."

"Then I will finish what Hector started!" he shouted. "It's time to Duel Sora!"

"NO!" cried Paloma.

The guards grabbed her and pulled her back with the crowd.

Esteban prayed to his ancestors and then spoke. "By order of the Dueling Pact, you will forfeit the Diamond Throne to me if you lose."

"Very well then," said Sora. "And if you should lose, you will bend the knee and accept the terms."

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

 **(A/N: Original monsters made by me will be bolded in italic from now on)**

 **LP 4000**

"I will start first!" said Esteban. "From my hand, I special summon, Gilasaururs. And then, I use the Spell Card, Big Evolution Pill. I sacrifice a dinosaur-type monster, and for three turns I can normal summon high-level dinosaurs without tribute. So, come forth, Super Conductor Tyranno!"

 **Super Conductor Tyranno**

 **ATK/3300 DEF/1400**

 **LV 8**

His mechanical beast was a walking generator of electricity. It stood twenty-feet tall and was covered in shiny plates of chromed steel that reflected the arena perfectly. On the surface of the steel plating were purple orbs containing bolts of electricity.

"Your move!" shouted Esteban.

The audience hated him, due to the lies that the Dragonhearts told about House Delgado's involvement with the plot against Yuri, but they found the monster Esteban summoned to be quite the sight, and applauded him softly.

"His most powerful monster on his first turn?" gasped Paloma. "Esteban, my love, you might actually pull this trough."

"My turn!" said Sora. "Draw!" He examined his hand and smiled. "I summon _Talon, Ancient Lord of the Plains_!" (ATK/1400 DEF/300 LV 4)

He summoned a raptor with a plume of white-gold feathers on his neck. His body was orange with black stripes. Talon's eyes were glowing like lava and his claws, as black as night, twinkled in the light of the sun peering through the windows of the arena. He hissed at Esteban.

"And I will attack you directly with him," said Sora. "How you ask, well, Talon's got a special ability. He can bypass your monsters and strike your Life Points at the cost of 200 points per attack."

Talon screeched for battle and darted across the field where he sped under Super Conductor Tyranno's legs and spun dramatically, knocking Esteban with a powerful roundhouse kick. Esteban grunted and rolled twice on the floor before coming to a stop. Paloma grasped a handkerchief in her hands, using it to cover her mouth and muffle her gasps while the crowd applauded, amused that the little dinosaur knew martial arts.

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn," Sora said.

 **Sora-LP 4000**

 **Esteban LP 2600**

"You haven't beaten me yet!" said Esteban. "I draw! I summon Black Ptera!" (ATK/1000 DEF/500 LV 3).

The winged dinosaur took the air and soared over the battlefield.

"And now for my Super Conductor Tyranno's effect. I will tribute my Black Ptera, and inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Super Conductor Tyranno roared and summoned columns of lightning. One of them caught Black Ptera. The creature screeched in agony as it turned to as. Super Conductor Tyranno manipulated the lightning to speed towards Sora.

The Emperor braced himself and he was struck by the blast. Esteban, feeling confident with the damage he inflicted, ordered his Super Conductor Tyranno to attack Talon, but Sora was ready, for he activated a Trap called _Ancient Spring of the Prehistoric Beasts._ It was a Scrap-Iron Scarecrow for dinosaurs, meaning that it could stop an attack, and be flipped back down to be used again. But this card had a little bonus. It increased Sora's Life Points by 200 for each dinosaur-type monster he controlled.

Esteban ended his turn.

 **Sora-LP 3200**

 **Esteban-LP 2600**

"And so, my turn begins," said Sora. "Draw!" he cackled. "This is the end. I tribute my Talon to summon this card. _Sauron_ (Sore-On) _, Saurian Lord of the Wasteland_!" (ATK/2400 DEF/2200 LV 5)

Sora summoned a tyrannosaurus with peachy-orange skin and stripes the color of royal purple infused with blue and jet black. The prehistoric creature stomped on the ground and roared to announce his summoning. The chandeliers rattled, swaying to-and-fro in their foundations. Almost everyone covered their ears, shielding their hearing from the deafening roar.

Alexandra smiled in her seat and sipped her cup. After witnessing Black Tyranno's summoning so many times, she was used to loud roars. It amazed her how tall the monster towered over Sora and the audience.

"I am not through yet," said Sora. "Now that Sauron is summoned, I can add this to the field. _Diablos the Ancient Lord of the Flaming Seas_!" (ATK/1000 DEF/2000 LV 3)

Another tyrannosaurus was summoned after a geyser of magma erupted from the ground. He was blood red with black stripes. Sharp, short, curved spines protruded from his back from his neck all the way down to his tail.

"My monsters aren't ordinary monsters," Sora sneered. He examined his two cards, both shining in bright gold finish and a rainbow-hued holographic foil. "These are Puzzle Cards. And now that they're together on the field, they will become one!"

 _ **Sauron and Diablos**_

 **LV 8**

"Puzzle Cards," smirked Alexandra. "Haven't seen those in a while. Not since Yuri was alive. Sora, this is going to be good."

Sauron and Diablos roared together while standing over Sora.

"Why don't you just admit defeat while you have the chance?" Alexandra called out from her seat.

"What are those?" Esteban asked. "Bah, no matter, your two monsters are far weaker than my Super Conductor Tyranno. Has his power intimidated you so badly, you fail to calculate basic math, Emperor?"

"Overconfident much?" snigged Sora. "Please. Puzzle Cards when combined gain special abilities. Behold, my Diablos' effect will aid Sauron in taking down that overgrown bucket of bolts. Yes, I can see that Sauron is a few points weaker than your Super Conductor Tyranno, but that's where Diablos comes in."

Diablos roared a spell into air, causing Sauron's eyes to glow like the sun.

"What's going on?" whispered Paloma.

"He gives him power!" exclaimed Esteban. "They're like brothers."

"They are father and son to be exact," said Sora. He rubbed the Pendant of the Kings around his neck. "Diablos gives his son strength to take on his enemies. Just as my father, Antilles did for me. I could not be where I am where it not for him. Thank you, father. The magic in Diablos' roar will give my Sauron a 1000 attack point boost when attacking monsters with ATK higher than his. And now, Diablos' effect activates as the battle begins."

"Wait," said Esteban. "How can you be attacking me with Diablos if you're attacking with Sauron. You can't just attack my monster with two."

Uncle Peter scoffed, watching the Duel behind Sora. "You haven't heard of these cards before have you, boy? Sauron and Diablos may look like they're two different monsters, but, they're actually one monster."

Esteban dropped the cards in his hand. "What? What are those?"

"Puzzle Cards," Peter repeated. "And when played together they form into one ultimate beast. You had your chance to surrender."

"Indeed," Sora agreed. "Now, like I was saying, Diablos effect will activate. But first, Sauron will destroy Super Conductor Tyranno. ATTACK MY MONSTERS! END THIS DUEL!"

With an ATK of 3600, Super Conductor Tyranno was ripped to shreds violently by the sword-like teeth of Sauron. He exploded, blasting Esteban with 600 points of damage. And now it was time for Diablos to inflict his damage. When he destroyed a monster, he could inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. And, since he and Sauron were the same monster now that they were combined, he took a deep breath and heaved the damage at Esteban, burning him with a shower of white-hot flames.

Paloma felt as though her body was stung with a thousand knives. Her legs quaked and her spirits dropped. "Impossible," said the princess. "Esteban never loses."

As soon as the monster vanished, Sora took a bow and the audience clapped for his victory. As soon as he was about to begin gloating, Esteban took a knife from his cloak.

"FOR HOUSE DELGADO!" he shouted and darted for Sora.

But the fool did not make it far, for Ser Geronnak was in his way in the blink of an eye. The Leogai grabbed the boy by the neck. Esteban dropped the knife and whacked the massive fist to no avail. Ser Geronnak placed his other hand on Esteban's head and gave it a fierce twist. The gasps of the audience were completely drowned out by the loud ear-piercing scream of Paloma Delgado.

"Princess," said Alexandra, gloating at the sobbing girl. "A member of your House tried to kill the Emperor. This means war."

"Indeed," said Sora. He pointed at two Black Luster Soldiers. "Dump the body in the bay, and give her the head so she can send it to Salazar."

The crowd grew fearful as Ser Geronnak took out his long ornate dagger, more than happy to do the deed.

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

 _Sleep my sweet little baby_

 _Dream of the land of milk and honey._

 _Rest your weary little head_

 _Close your beautiful eyes_

 _And sleep my little baby_

* * *

 _In this hour of sorrow and pain,_

 _Of fire and destruction,_

 _I will sing you my last lullaby_

* * *

 _Sleep my sweet little baby_

 _My love for you is endless_

 _Keep me in your heart, always_

 _And I will keep you in mine._

* * *

 _Sleep my little baby_

 _In this hour of sorrow and pain_

 _Of Fire and Destruction_

 _I will sing you my last lullaby_

* * *

 _Sleep now my baby_

 _Fly high with the dragons_

 _And lead these people_

 _So poor and so frightened_

 _Into the warm, loving, light_

* * *

 _Sleep my little baby_

 _In this hour of sorrow and pain_

 _Of fire and destruction_

 _I will sing you my last lullaby_

* * *

 _May you find friendship in the road you walk_

 _May these angels guard you and keep you_

 _Safe from the night_

 _And love just as I_

 _Sleep my little baby_

* * *

 _In this hour of sorrow and pain_

 _Of fire and destruction_

 _I will sing you my last lullaby_

 _Sleep now my little baby_

 _For now, I leave you with the Gods_

* * *

Crystal's eyes spread open and darted from left to right. Dawn was slowly rising outside the window. The light of the morning sun washed the Atlantic in orange with a million sparkles. The sky awash with pink and orange mixing with the metallic blue of the waning night.

"What?" she thought to herself.

"What indeed," said Amistad, laying next to her in her bed. "I didn't know you could speak other languages."

"Other languages?" Crystal asked, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you were singing in your sleep, babe." Amistad petted the back of her head. "What's happening to you, Crystal? First these nightmares keep you up, and now you sing in an unknown language. You need help, Crystal."

"No one can help me," Crystal said, throwing her blanket off herself. She got out of bed and walked to the window. "I appreciate your support, you jerk."

"Jerk?" Amistad said flabbergasted by her remark. "Wha-what did I do?"

"I need help?" Crystal scoffed, wrapping her arms around herself to shield against the morning chill. "What are you saying? I'm crazy?"

"No, no, baby, that's not what I meant!" he buried his face in his hands. "Oh, God, I don't know how to say things anymore. This is all so confusing."

"I'm sorry," said Crystal. "Can you just…get dressed and go, Amistad? I want to be alone, today."

"Oh, but, you said you wanted to get breakfast."

"I've changed my mind. I'm not in the mood. That woman who sings that song is Yuri's mother."

"Paula?" Amistad asked.

Crystal shook her head. "His real mother."

"Real…mother?" Amistad asked. "What are you talking about? None of this makes any sense. Look, we'll go out for some breakfast today. We'll head to the central island. We'll go shopping, have a game of Duel Monsters…."

"I'm not in the mood, baby," Crystal said sadly. "Not today. Besides, I can't do all that. Jacob's funeral is today, remember. And…. he's not here."

"Yuri?" asked Amistad. "You mean he still hasn't responded to any of this?"

"Not a word," said Crystal. She looked at the pendant around her neck. She opened it so Passionate Duelist could play in the music box.

"I'm sick, Amistad. Sick of waiting. Sick of worrying. Sick of thinking about him. Yuri, I fear….is a part of my life that I have to let go."

"But he's your friend!"

"He left me, Amistad! He left me without a word. He doesn't make any effort to contact me despite all I've done to keep in touch with him and keep this friendship alive. Do you know what friendship is, Amistad? You should know, that's what your name means."

Amistad sat quietly in bed, watching Crystal's face burn red in frustration.

"Friendship is something special that one person can't own," she said. "It's something two people share. And if I'm the only one who gives a fuck to maintain this friendship, then what the hell is the point!? These nightmares. Maybe they're happening because I'm just so obsessed with him. I feel sick every morning I wake up. Sick with worry. Sick with anxiety."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What kind of a friend just ignores you like that, Amistad? A pretty pathetic one. Almost two years without a word. Maybe my life is trying to tell me something, baby. That it's time I…let him go and move on. I can't keep doing this to myself anymore."

Amistad sat up in bed. "Crystal, after everything you two have been through, you're just going to end your friendship?"

"Why not? He's not losing any sleep over me," said Crystal. "So why the hell should I? It's over, Amistad. It's fucking over. From this point forward, Yuri Montgomery can go fuck himself."

She took the pendant off her neck, and held it tightly in her grip.

"Crystal don't!" shouted Amistad, quickly realizing Crystal's intent. "Don't do it!"

Crystal stood where she was. The musical necklace swaying back and forth from its golden chain in her tight grip.

"Crystal, don't do it. Please. At least give it to Paula."

Crystal did not say a thing or move. She was frozen rock solid. She set her arm down and walked away from the window, tossing the pendant furiously at her dresser drawer.

"I have a lot to do today, Amistad. Could you please leave."

"Okay, I will," said Amistad, tossing the bed sheets off. He struggled to find his clothes. "But don't expect me to come back."

"What? Don't be like that!" Crystal turned to look at him.

"I love being with you, Crystal, but lately all you've done is push me away and ignore me. If I bore you so much, then let me know so I can stop wasting my time and yours."

Crystal shook her head. "Amistad, don't! My ill feelings have nothing to do with you, I promise. I just need some time to think."

"I know that," said Amistad. "I just want to help you."

Crystal smiled. "You're so sweet. But these are issues I need to solve on my own. Even the best of friends need to give each other their space, baby."

"I guess," said Amistad. "But, if that's the way you feel, I'll keep my distance. Not for you, but for myself. When you're feeling better, call me. I can't keep doing this, Crystal."

"I'm sorry," said Crystal. "I hope you can forgive me."

"We'll see," said Amistad. He got dressed and left without kissing Crystal goodbye. As he headed out the door he stopped. "If you need anything…."

Crystal nodded. "I know," she said, and Amistad stepped out.

"Sorry," she whispered.

* * *

She got dressed and attended the funeral for Mr. Montgomery later that morning. Since he was a soldier in the Vietnam War, Taps was played for him on a bugle as four soldiers fired their M1's into the air for his service. The sun was blanketed by a veil of gray clouds as the coffin was lowered into the earth. Crystal was chosen to open a cage with Paula to let out a flock of doves symbolizing Jacob's accent into heaven.

Once the mass was over, the guests proceeded into their cars, off to the Montgomery estate for breakfast. In the family room, where she and Yuri used to play as children, Crystal sat alone on a couch unable to feel anything. Sadness. Rage. Worry. Frustration. A miasma of ill feelings polluted her soul.

Paula approached the family room, now dressed in a white dress. Her brown hair tied into a bun.

"Are you all right, honey?" Paula asked, handing Crystal a plastic plate of crackers and cheese, to which Crystal politely refused.

"I was hoping Yuri would be here," she said.

Paula bit her bottom lip. She knew where Yuri was, but she swore an oath to Yami Yugi not to tell anyone of Yuri's birthright to the Diamond Throne in Termnnia. It hurt her greatly to know that Yuri was out there in that other world, not knowing about the fate of Jacob, a man who had cared for him since he was a baby. Could she still call Jacob his father? She did not know. It was hard to do so now that it was discovered who Yuri's actual parents were. A beautiful woman from a race long forgotten and a powerful mage sent from the Divines to aid the world.

But it hurt a great deal more seeing Crystal in her current state. Confused. Anxious. Worried. Not knowing a thing about the fate of her dearest friend had to be very painful, she imagined.

"Yuri will come back someday," said Paula. "Just not today."

"It's almost been two years," said Crystal. "Not a word from him, Ms. Paula. Do you really not know where he could have gone?"

"No, beloved. I do not know. But, his pendant. He will come back for it, no doubt. You still have the musical pendant he gave you, do you not?"

"I didn't bring it with me," said Crystal. "I forgot."

"Well, that pendant was Yuri's pride and joy. He would not part with it for anything. But he gave it to you as a promise. A promise that he would return to us. And he will. When he does, however, we can both give him a piece of our minds for making us worry so much."

"Yeah, I look forward to that," said Crystal. "I hope he and Ren come back at the same time."

The hour of the reading of Mr. Montgomery's will came at last. To Crystal's surprise, they called her upstairs as well. Paula and the children were led to the upstairs office by Jacob's estate attorney and Crystal followed, after she had herself a quick sip of tea from the kitchen.

The attorney began to read the will out loud from behind Jacob's work desk. Large sums of money were divided amongst the children, Kathy and Cindy, and the little one Andrew. Buzz, the eldest son, was placed in charge of the Duel Disk manufacturing as he requested from his father years prior to his death.

And then came Crystal's turn.

She was given ownership of Phobos Corp.

"Wh-what!" Crystal shouted.

* * *

 **Commander Knox**

* * *

His lips formed into a wide smile when the freelancers and the remnants of his Shadow Company worked together to signal two large helicopters with the lowering of a long metal bridge hanging from their underbelly with hooks and metal wiring. Commander Knox oversaw the operation from his command center at the top of the ruins. The bridge was finally put into place, falling with a loud clank! When their job was done, the helicopters soared back towards the ruins. The soldiers and the freelancers cautiously stepped over the metal bridge, weapons in the air, lasers dancing in the dark and flashlights illuminating the large pile of rubble that was once the citadel where the sniper, Kayla, was once perched before taking her life along with many others in her last stand against Shadow Company.

Once his men were across, Commander Knox sipped the hot coffee from his black mug and turned on the microphone so his voice could be heard on the intercom.

"Easy does it fellas," he called out. "Kayla's gone belly-up, but those ruins are unstable. Come one now, boys, eyes on the prize. Avi's in there. We got a swarm of anti-magic drones in the air so she aint summoning anything. Let's get to work!" he clapped his hands. "Move people. Like it already happened. A thousand gold Crowns to whoever opens the ruins to that entrance. And if you're a freelancer and get the job done, consider yourself hired."

At once, the shovels, jackhammers, pick-axes, and brushes were taken out. A cacophony of excavation rang over the mountains.

Ser Carlyle was casually leaning against the wall, tossing a dagger in the air.

"You fuckin' killed her," said Commander Knox.

"She was becoming quite the pest," said Ser Carlyle. "Come now, Commander. The hardest part is done. All that lies in those mountain ruins is a scared little girl."

"Do you have any fuckin' idea how much time and money I spent making her the killer she was?" Commander Knox frustratingly said again.

"And you were hoping to have her life spared, Commander?" teased Ser Carlyle. "She made it clearly obvious she was not going down without a fight. She killed almost a hundred men within the past few days."

"And that only impressed me," said Knox. He sipped his coffee again. "Every kill she made just made me want her back even more. What a girl. Such a tragic waste."

"You did what you could, Commander," Carlyle said, tossing his dagger in the air.

"Shouldn't you be back in your mech, kid?" said Knox, looking back at the knight. "I mean, that dragon may be injured, but he's still up in the air."

"He'd be a fool to come back here after what I did to him."

Knox sipped his coffee noisily, out of anger. "You're an idiot to underestimate that dragon's resolve. Avi's beasts are loyal to her. Even to the death. By the time you get to your Cuirass, hundreds of my guys will be burned to a crisp. I can't afford to lose anymore soldiers today. It's bad for my image, and it costs Mister Dartz hundreds of thousands to recruit and train more guys."

"He spared no expense for the best in his private army, eh?" said Carlyle.

"Our training program is rigorous," said Knox. "Many who try out don't survive. It's not every day that you find a good soldier who can make it through our selection process."

"And Kayla was one of said soldiers?" asked Carlyle. He gave his dagger a spin and thrusted it back in its holster.

"She was one in a million," said Knox. "I've never seen anything like it. There were times when I thought she was more than human, you know?"

"But it matters not anymore," jeered Carlyle. "She's dead. And your bounty is within our grasp. This should be a time to celebrate, not mope."

"Easier said than done," said Knox. He set his coffee mug down. "That girl was like a daughter to me. When I first found her in the slums of Domino City, I just had a feeling, you know? That this kid was something special."

"What pray tell, were you doing in the slums?" Carlyle asked, getting his back off the wall and walking towards Knox.

Another sip of coffee before Knox answered. "I was overlooking an operation to capture one Professor Arthur Hawkins. Some historian who Dartz was interested in. Dartz claimed that Hawkins was the key to helping him find some ancient monster called Leviathan."

"Ah," said Carlyle. "The divine child of the Sea Goddess Aafi."

"I don't know about that ancient mumbo-jumbo," said Knox. "But the pay for the capture of the professor was higher than usual. That was plenty of reason for me to take the job. What he does with the guy is not my problem. I really don't care to be honest, so long as I get paid."

"Spoken like a true mercenary," said Carlyle. "And what happened next?"

"Kayla got the jump on us," Knox chuckled. "Hard to believe. A girl of thirteen able to take down a squad of professional soldiers."

"She killed them?"

"Yeah, and she did it so well. It was like an art. None of my guys were able to fire a shot. All that was left was me, but I had her well in my sights, and she knew it."

"Why did she do it first of all? Attack your squad?"

"She liked the guns," Knox said with a chuckle. "All she wanted were our guns so she could run off into the wild west and become a mercenary herself. But I was so impressed with her skills in the art of killing that I offered her a job with us."

"Well, do pardon me for taking her out," said Ser Carlyle. "But she left me no choice. I want to live a little longer, you know. Better her than me. So, I want to ask you, Knox. What do you intend to do when you're done with this dead-end job?"

Knox let out a soft snort in amusement. "Nobody's ever asked me that before. Well, I was thinking of moving to the fairy tale land out west. Maybe buy myself one of those castles before they go out. Those people are primitive, but something about their lifestyle seems very peaceful. I want to live like them before their culture dies out. And it is dying out. As Seto Kaiba comes up with newer and newer technology, it spreads West like wildfire. A lot of farmland and villages have now become resort hotels and headquarters for sleazy businessmen."

"The people of the west will have to adapt to technology sooner or later," said Carlyle.

Knox nodded. His radio beeped.

"Sir," a soldier cried out.

"What is it?" Knox answered. There was dead silence outside. "Wait a minute, why did you guys stop? What the hell is going on?"

"There's a noise coming from the rocks, Commander! We can't make it out."

"Noise?" said Knox. "What noise?"

"As I said, we don't know. We're going to keep digging though. It's probably an air vent blowing in from a shaft, but the freelancers are getting spooked."

"Tell them to keep working or we're going to shoot their asses," said Knox. "Make an example of one, chop-chop!"

"Yes, sir."

Knox turned to look at Carlyle. "You'd better get into your Cuirass. I don't think whatever's making that sound is an air vent."

"I can't help but to have that feeling, too, Commander," said Carlyle. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. It's her," Commander Knox chuckled with Carlyle. "It's party time."

Carlyle took the keys of his mech out from the pocket of his coat and swung the ring around his index finger as he strolled out of the command center. When he was gone from view, Commander Knox faced the window overlooking the ruins.

"Okay, Avi, think you're such a big girl now? Let's see how you handle this. All units, deploy all anti-magic drones. Cover the entire radius of the mountain top. Understood."

"Copy!"

"Roger, Commander, solid copy."

Knox watched with amusement as the soldiers below began to set up firing positions across the bridge while the excavation units were hard at work trying to clear the rubble. The anti-magic drones were deployed from their capsules and flew through the thick mountain air like a swarm of locusts. The noises in the rubble suddenly stopped causing the team to cheer in triumph, thinking that the rumbling coming from under the rubble was Avi, trying to conjure a dragon to fight them back.

An hour had gone by, and finally the excavation teams made enough progress to set the explosives to blast through the remaining layer of debris so they could open the gateway to the temple of Vannath-Thrindúl.

"Payday boys," Knox said to his crew in the command center. "Blast her open, and we got ourselves a summoner."

The diggers backed away while a Shadow Company demolition team drilled holes into the fallen walls of the citadel to plant their powerful plastic explosives.

"Ser Carlyle," Knox said into his headpiece, speaking to the brash knight through their own personal channel.

"Yes, Commander?" said Carlyle, checking the operations systems of his giant mechanical armor.

"I've been meaning to ask, what are you going to do after this? I mean, there's a big payday involved for those who bring her to the Emperor. I imagine you're going to retire?"

"Perhaps," said Carlyle, adjusting his seatbelt. "Perhaps I'll find myself a nice country girl and buy myself an estate by the lake."

"You still going to fight?"

"I'm always going to fight," said Carlyle, flicking switches on the top of the cockpit which caused the engines to hum to life.

"Commander this is Boomer Actual. Uh…explosives are in place. Ready for detonation in t-minus ten seconds, how copy?"

"Roger, Boomer Actual, solid copy," Commander Knox said into his headpiece. "All squads front and center. Snipers get into positions. All air crews set your weapons to green. If Avi is not compliant, give her hell."

"Hoo-ah!"

"Roger that."

"Heh, heh, such a damn shame. She's so hot."

"Yeah, she'll be hot all right if those dragons are up in the air."

"Cut the chatter, soldiers!" Knox ordered. "With our drones in the air, there are going to be no dragons in that cave. Just a scared little girl and a bonus to our paycheck. Boomer Actual, commence the detonation sequence. Blow that bitch out of her hole."

"Solid copy boss. Everyone back off to the other side of the bridge."

The soldiers sprinted down the iron platform towards the ruins. Only the brave souls from the Boomer squad stayed behind so as to check the explosives, they were far from the blast, but still danger close. "Ten…nine…"

"After all these months of waiting, Avi," sneered Knox. "Your blonde ass is mine."

"Eight…seven…"

Knox took the last few gulps from his coffee. "You ready, Carlyle."

"Hah, I was born ready!" laughed the knight. "Shadow Company, don't get in my way."

"Six…five…"

"Why do we need him anyway?" asked a soldier. "Our anti-magic drones are up."

"Yeah, but that dragon named Arvas is still combat capable," said another. "We're going to need Carlyle's help now more than ever."

"Four…three…"

BOOM!

The blast came earlier than expected, and more powerful to boot. Many soldiers of the Boomer Squad were knocked off their feet and too their deaths as they tumbled off the bridge. The orange glow of the blast melted with to pastels red, orange, and pink of the sunset in the sky.

"Boomer what the hell happened?" shouted Carlyle. "Knox! Did they add to many explosives?"

"No," said Knox. "Boomer Squad are always precise. They never put too much. That wasn't them. BOOMER! COME IN! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

A loud roar thundered from the dust and flames of the explosion. The ground rumbled as Infernal Dragon stomped into view of the soldiers. Boomer Squad was too dazed to get up and run. And they were bathed in the white-hot flames of the Infernal Dragon. From the command center, Knox could hear the agonizing cries as the dragon fire burned through their tactical armor and singed their flesh. From the pit of flames, Knox saw a few of his soldiers get up and wave their arms in the air like a macabre dance of death as they screamed into the night announcing their agony like lost souls damned in hell. Black smoke hissed from armor and flesh, melting away from the bone like candle wax.

Infernal Dragon. A proper name for such a beast.

The dragon shot flames from his mouth in an intimidating display to scare the soldiers and took flight. From the darkness, another beast emerged.

White-Horned Dragon.

He stepped on the melting soldiers of Boomer Squad, flattening them into molten paste, stalking towards the soldiers in the other side of the bridge. Knox gave the order to fire, but to no avail. The dragon's flesh was armor ten-fold. The bullets, hollow-point and armor piercing, did nothing to him. He did not even feel a prick, for their man-made weapons were feeble compared to the natural power he was given by the Goddesses.

Missiles hissed from the upper levels of the ruins. They struck White-Horned Dragon in the chest. For the beast, it was like being pelted by a powdery snowball thrown by a small child. Another hair-raising roar thundered from the entrance of the ruins. The golden Victory Dragon took the stage. He opened his mouth and shot a fireball that resembled molten gold at the snipers on a tower high above the ruins of the citadel.

They tried to get away, but the blast beat them to the punch. The tower exploded and was engulfed in golden flames as hot as the surface of the sun. Snipers fell from the tower, bodies mangled or in flames. Some chose to leap to their deaths in hopes of ending the pain. The unbearable pain. There could be no pain worse in the worlds of Men and monster than being burned by dragon fire. Dragon fire from the mouth of a True Dragon.

The soldiers below attempted to run from the wrath of White-Horned Dragon. He fired his flames, the color of vermillion at them.

Knox's heart almost stopped when he saw his soldiers in the fire. They were not moving. There they stood, frozen in time as statues of ash. The mountain wind blew from the east, making the ash statues crumble into powder that took off into the sky. Those not directly impacted by the flames ran around on fire, stripping off their melting armor which stuck to their flesh. They tore out their skin from their muscles, blackened, bloody, and bubbling.

There were some who looked like walking skeletons as their flesh dripped from their bones. Freelancers dropped their weapons as they flailed their arms over their heads. Some dropped to the ground and rolled in a pathetic attempt to douse the flames. Infernal Dragon swooped down from the clouds and released a jet of flames on the vehicle convoy below creating terrific explosions.

The night sky began to glow red from the flames that burned the ruins. Ashes of the burned dead fell gracefully along with the mountain snow. Knox could smell the scent of burning flesh intoxicate his nostrils. The heat made him feel faint. The roar and wingbeats of the dragons outside were deafening.

The sounds were not what bothered him though. He could still see his men below. Screaming. Burning. Melting. Death by dragon fire was a slow and excruciating death. Knox had been in combat before. Death was something he thought he would get used to by now.

Gun fire. Explosions. Mangled bodies.

Nothing, not even his training with Shadow Company, could prepare him for something like this. Horrors such as this, was something no mortal man should ever behold. A layer of ash began to pile up on his computers, shelves, and swam in what little remained of his coffee in the mug. He felt some ash tickle his finger when it landed on him. He rubbed the ash between his finger and his thumb, smearing the blackness on his skin. A few minutes ago, this gray powdery hunk of ash used to be a man.

He had a family. He had goals. What were his dreams when his mercenary days were over? They would never be known now, for he was no more.

For the first time, Knox felt fear. His body quaked. His heart beat wildly. He had never seen so much power before.

Ser Carlyle jumped out of his mech, grabbed a rifle from a charred corpse and began to order his men back into sanity. If they panicked, the dragons would win this night.

Victory Dragon also took flight and soared over the ruins.

Two more dragons emerged from the entrance. Serpent Night Dragon and Prime Material Dragon sprinted out of the darkness and soared over the ruins bringing down a rain of death on the soldiers and freelancers.

Serpent Night Dragon reared up and opened his wings summoning a rain of razor-sharp darkness that cut the soldiers below to ribbons. When he finished his sonic shadow attack, he released purple fire on the soldier below. The ancient stone painted in crimson red from boiling blood. Meanwhile, Prime Material Dragon released a clean, spiraling column of neon green flames at a camp of freelancers.

Green fire. Purple fire. Red fire. Orange fire. A rainbow of flames lit up the night. The ruins abuzz with the screams of the greedy mercenaries.

Another roar echoed in the night. Arvas was back. He swooped down and doused more soldiers in flames.

"IT'S YOU!" Ser Carlyle shouted, firing his automatic rifle at the beast to no avail. It hard to aim with all the ash and snow in the air. He dropped the rifle, giving more orders to put out flames, aid the wounded. Those who could still fight were told to stay in their positions and shoot the dragons when they had the chance.

Zooming from the bottom of the ravine, two divine creatures lit up the night. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon. No, too much. The soldiers began to drop their weapons and run away.

Stardust and Archfiend played a friendly game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would strike first. Stardust won the game and soared gracefully over the ruins searching for a clump of soldiers to destroy. He fired a whitish-blue laser from his mouth. When it met mortal flesh, it caused the victim to disintegrate into a white dust leaving nothing behind but their tactical clothes and gear.

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend took his turn and lit up the mountain in fire the color of scarlet with a core of neon orange.

From the top of the mountains, Light and Darkness Dragon and Leviathan Dragon appeared. And in the center, there she was.

Avi revealed herself at last to Shadow Company, and there was no fear on her face. For some reason, Knox thought she was even more frightening than the dragons swirling about the skies and incinerating any poor soul who got in their way. The mountain wind blew her golden hair. Her eyes pierced through the darkness and the runes illuminated her body. The staff in her hand was radiating with power.

These dragons were just weapons, Knox thought. The one in charge of the fate of Knox and his men was that creature whom he called a scared little girl since beginning his chase for her. But Knox was too proud for that. He refused to accept that his life was in the hands of that girl. He screamed into the intercom at his soldiers to stay and fight her.

He ran to his weapon's case to pick up his assault rifle. He filled his pockets with magazines for his weapon, attached a digital scope to the weapon and ran for the window.

"Okay, bitch," he muttered, struggling to put the magazine into his weapon. "You want to lead me on a wild goose chase all over Termnnia, fine. That's all right."

Click. He finally got it in.

"But when you send your pets to massacre my men, you've crossed the line."

He started shooting her. But the ash and smoke in the air mixed with his fear and his fury made him miss every shot. Avi noticed him from her perch and sent Light and Darkness Dragon and Leviathan Dragon into the fray while she remained alone atop the mountain.

The choir of the Divines could be heard singing in the wind with the howling wind of the mountains of Antosson Ridge. Vannath-Thrindúl came alive with the song. The rocks began to slide down the mountain. The ruins crumbled from the thunderous voices of a million angels announcing the arrival of Avi's greatest beast.

She held out her hand and slapped it on the ground. An arcane circle spun underneath her. A column of light slithered from behind her and rose into the sky. The light formed into the massive body of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

His coils wrapped around the mountain and his mile-wide hands loomed over the ruins. He let out his mighty roar which caused the flames to shimmy and even get put out. Knox dropped his weapon when his eyes met with Slifer's.

The Divine Beast immediately identified Commander Knox and gave a vicious growl that rocked the mountainside. Seeing that the foolish man was not worthy of his power, Slifer used his second mouth to charge the attack. A great ball of purple energy formed in front of the dragon's mouth. He launched his attack at last.

Commander Carl James Knox IV let out one final scream before he was blown to smithereens.

* * *

 **Avellana**

* * *

Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda smiled at the destruction she caused. Explosions went off everywhere. Flames of all colors danced into the air followed by columns of black smoke. Finally, after all this horrible army of mercenaries had put her through, Avi made them pay. Their screams flowing in the wind was music to her ears.

"Enough," she said. "I think they've learned their lesson."

"They have indeed," said Slifer. "Now all of Termnnia will know what will happen to those who dare challenge Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda, Summoner of Dragons. Daughter of Saafani and Queen of the Alliance. Come, My Lady, we have a long way to go before we find your next dragon."

"You will take me, Slifer?"

"I will take you as far as Erenton, in Thara, You will be on your own from here on out. I may have accepted you, young Avi, but do not abuse my strength."

"I won't," said Avi. "I promise."

Her dragons returned and Slifer lowered his head so Avi could get on and ride south.

"Where is your friend, Ser Damien?" Slifer asked.

Avi held on tight two one of the horns that surrounded the blue gem on his head. The wind blew something fierce at her face. Her eyes watered and her flesh was chilled to the bone.

Avi struggled to talk. "He's scouting the area," she finally shouted. "He will join us soon."

POW! POW!

Something struck Slifer in the back.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" he shouted.

Avi turned her head. A Cuirass was chasing them.

It was Ser Carlyle.

"Come now, Summoner!" he shouted. "Tonight! We finish this!"


	136. Blood Oath

**Avi**

* * *

The fear of seeing the giant purple mech-armor behind her almost suppressed Avi's feelings for the cold air whipping her delicate skin. Slifer dodged left and right over the mountains. Even he was amazed at the speed of the machine trailing behind them. The God Card slithered through the clouds in massive angulations, flapping his mighty wings and blowing the powdered snow off the mountaintops leaving them bone bare.

Even through the howling winds, Avi could hear Ser Carlyle's taunting coming from the intercom of his mech-armor. He began to sing the anthem of the Covenant through his microphone in a brash display of showmanship. He was confident that it would be the last thing she would hear before being blasted on the back of the legendary Sky Dragon.

A salvo of missiles suddenly shot from the rocket launchers mounted on his back, hissing into the sky, trailing after Avi with their heatseeking technology.

"Oh no!" shouted Avi.

Arvas suddenly swopped down from above Slifer and released a gush of flames that confused the heatseeking missiles, creating a great fireball in the sky followed by a deafening clap before a massive BOOM shook the snowy skies.

"Slifer, what are we going to do!?" Avi cried.

"I am merely going to fly as fast as I can," said Slifer. "If you truly want my blessing, then you're going to have to pass one final test. Take down that knight!"

"But I am weak," said Avi. "I just summoned all those dragons in the battle earlier. All my Mana is drained and I can't summon so much as a Kuriboh now."

"You can't always rely on your dragons for help," said Slifer. "There are some fights that only you must overcome."

"What can I do against that thing?" Avi asked.

Ser Carlyle laughed and fired another salvo of missiles at Avi. Again, Arvas soared from the misty clouds and destroyed them with his fire breath. Avi gasped when she saw the state he was in. Arvas was bloodied all over. There were gashes in his thick scales and his wings were ripped, though still usable.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, ARVAS!" shouted Carlyle. He looked at Avi's image on the computer screen. "I'll deal with you later, Summoner. Watch as I slay your dragon!"

"ARVAS!" shouted Avi. "Get away!"

Arvas screamed in battled and dove towards Ser Carlyle's mech. He blasted him with fire, doing no damage to the hull of the combat machine. Carlyle laughed like a maniac seeing the flames just bounce off of him the way it did.

"Even your dragons cannot stop me!" Carlyle shouted. He drew the sword that slew Luster Dragon. It glimmered, the blade thirsting for dragon blood. Carlyle laughed and pushed the throttle to its limit, adding more power to his engines to boost his speed towards Arvas.

Arvas, again, attempted to damage Ser Carlyle with his flames, but it didn't even scratch the paint. Ser Carlyle emerged from the flames and gave a terrific slash, missing Arvas by inches. Arvas dove towards the mountaintops, and Carlyle followed.

"You won't get away from me!" he shouted, pressing a button on the dashboard of his cockpit.

Two large tri-barreled .50 caliber machine guns rose out of their ports on the shoulders of the mech. The arrogance of Carlyle really showed, for the guns were coated in silver and engraved in filigree. The laser guidance systems activated. Red laser sights shone out from beneath the weapons and danced over Arva's back.

Carlyle had the grin of a bloodthirsty Great White Shark as two joysticks came sliding out from the dashboard and stopped comfortably by the arms of his chair. He sniggered and put both hands on the sticks, his index fingers eagerly rested on the triggers illuminated red.

Carlyle began to hum a calm and gentle tune as he squeezed the triggers. The machine guns hummed a deep metallic whirr, releasing their steel rain upon Arvas. The dragon swerved from left to right. The bullets whipping the mountain sides and brushing past the dragon's flesh by mere inches.

"Stop!" Avi cred. "Slifer, turn back! Arvas needs our help!"

"Arvas knew what he got himself into!" said Slifer.

"NO! He'll die! He's weak, Slifer, he can't go on much longer!"

"Arvas still has fight in him. He'll slow down the knight!"

"You can't just sacrifice him like this!"

"You have a better plan?" said Slifer. "I said I was wrong about you when Heart-EartH Dragon accepted you, Avi, but you're still far from having my blessing. I want to see you fight!"  
"I hate you!" Avi shouted, pounding his head. Tears poured out of her face. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Meanwhile, Arvas put everything he got into his wings to keep close to Avi and Slifer. But he had fought all night. He was exhausted and slowing down. The cold air began to freeze his open wounds and the pools of blood on his scales started to turn into icicles. The crimson color gave them the appearance of rubies. The bullets whizzed by him, slapping the mountains and popping the snow.

Blood oozed out of his mouth. The furnace gland in his body was out of energy. All he could do now was attempt to lead the young knight as far away from Avi as he could. He heard the knight taunting him from the intercom.

"You're nothing more than a giant lizard with wings," Carlyle sneered. "True Dragons? You're all pathetic! Look at you? You would give your life to help some little girl? Ha! Now I know why our order wiped you and your brothers out during the Inquisition. You finally understand the power of the Church of Yeyu!" He arrogantly balled his fists. The leather of his gloves stretched. "There is nothing that can stop us. You dragons could not stop us! Yugi Muto and his pathetic Alliance could not stop us. High King Yuri could not stop us! PRAISE BE TO MIGHTY YEYU!"

Carlyle soared toward Arvas. With one final attempt, Arvas fired the greatest ball of flames he had ever conjured. He could feel his insides exploding. Molten blood poured from his teeth and down his chin. The attack was so powerful, the mech's machine guns melted and the systems warning alarm began to wail

Caution! Caution! Caution! Caution! The synthetic woman's voice repeated. Floating screens scrolled open in front of Carlyle's face. The chest was glowing red reporting hull damage. Soon, the entire mech was eaten by the fireball and he was gone.

Arvas coughed and wheezed. Avi looked down at him with concern.

A hideous laugh erupted from the smoke. Carlyle soared out and slashed Arvas across the chest with his massive sword.

Arvas roared from the horrible pain. He could hear Avi's scream ringing across the mountains. He fell towards a nearby peak with a great crash, creating a massive avalanche. He rolled down the with snow, painting the pure white powder red with his blood. Carlyle laughed, watching his prey slide to a stop over a cliff. There, Arvas remained, groaning in agony. Slifer made a tremendous U-turn and headed towards Arvas's gravesite, not to help him, but to give Avi the comfort of seeing her dragon one final time and saying goodbye.

"What's this? Still alive?" Carlyle chortled. "Your head is going to look so good mounted in the halls of my castle."

He raised his sword dramatically, letting the dim sunlight make the blade glimmer. A silhouette appeared in the clouds above. Then, the rays of the sun began to make the thing glimmer. It was Ser Damien atop his Diamond Head Dragon.

Diamond Head Dragon tackled the mech and they rolled violently through the air. Diamond Head Dragon let go and zoomed towards Avi and Slifer, still circling over the spot where Arvas had fallen.

"Ser Damien?!" cried Carlyle. "Still alive? NO!"

"Let's end this Carlyle!" Damien shouted, drawing his sword. The blade sparkled like a thousand stars. His Diamond Head Dragon gave a thunderous roar.

"Damien where were you!" Avi shouted from high up.

"Sorry I was late, darling," said Damien. "Some Shadow Company remnants wanted to play a game of tag. Needless to say, they won't be coming back ever again."

Carlyle sneered. "So, you've got yourself a new dragon, eh? No matter, I've slain your pathetic dragon before. And now I've slain Avi's little friend down there. Taking down your beast will prove no different. On guard!"

He swung his blade ferociously through the air. The sword looking like a massive gray blur from the rapid movements. Carlyle's temples bulged from underneath the skin. His eyes reddened with madness. His palms wet with an anxiety to take down Damien once and for all.

Damien and Diamond Head Dragon swerved from left to right, avoiding the giant weapon with all their might.

Diamond Head Dragon shot a blast of neon green flames at Carlyle. He, too, swerved away from the blast.

"Ah, ah, ah," he teased. "You'll have to do better than that if you wish to survive."

"You won't survive today, Carlyle!" Damien shouted. His dragon continued shooting the green flames at the mech. "All your technology and your fancy moves! They won't help you! I've surpassed you, and now I'll prove it!"

The two knights played a vicious game of cat and mouse through the air. Avi watched with anxiety, hands clasped to her face as she watched them fight for her life. Slifer sneered, wondering who would emerge victorious in this bout of mortal combat.

Suddenly, Carlyle got the jump of Damien. He cowardly shot two balls of smokescreen from launchers in the palms of the mech which detonated inches from Diamond Head Dragons' face. As Damien and his dragon froze from confusion, Carlyle took off into the air, raising his sword.

"DAMIEN!" Avi shouted.

"Say goodbye, Damien!" laughed Ser Carlyle. "Say hello to that drunk of a father in the Shadow Realm! And don't worry, I'll take good care of Avi."

He performed a powerful strike and screamed in victory as the blade got close to Diamond Head Dragon's neck. Damien saw the glint, but it was too late to do anything for his new mount.

CRASH!

The blade shattered when it came into contact with Diamond Head Dragon's neck. Carlyle whined in confusion and sorrow, watching the thousands of pieces of his once beautiful sword sprinkle into the mountains below.

"It…it can't be! Your dragon, he…he shattered my sword!"

Damien sneered. "He is Diamond Head Dragon, you fool! So called because his body is made of the purest diamonds in Termnnia. Your pathetic blade stood no chance against my beast. And now, you will suffer the consequences of underestimating us."

"Hurk!" Ser Carlyle gasped. "It can't be!"

Diamond Head Dragon used his claws of diamond to tear the limbs off Ser Carlyle's mech. Using his teeth, Diamond Head Dragon ripped the engines off the back and tossed the torso into the mountains. "NOOOO!" Carlyle cried out as his mech vanished into the misty clouds, and was never heard from again.

"Good work, my friend," Ser Damien said, petting Diamond Head Dragon's neck. "Take me to Slifer. I must see to Avi."

Diamond Head Dragon snorted in response and flew to the Divine Beast's neck where Avi lay perched. He was still circling over Arva's spot, looking for him, for both he and Avi lost him in the snow.

Diamond Head Dragon hovered over the neck at a height safe enough for Ser Damien to jump from. He landed before her and wrapped a fur blanket around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Avi?" Damien said, rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders.

"I'm fine, but Arvas has fallen," Avi responded. Teeth chattering. Now that the battle was over and the adrenaline was wearing off, Avi began to feel the chill of the sky. "Oh, we've lost him. The storm below has gotten worse. We don't know where he is. Damien, he'll die. We need to help him."

"We'll do what we can," said Damien. "I promise you, we won't leave him behind."

"We won't have to," boomed Slifer. "I have found him!"

He lowered towards the storm. The wind blew fiercely and the snow a blanket of white so thick they could not see five feet in front of them. But they could trust that Slifer knew what he was doing. They both held on as he circled around a mountain. It felt like an eternity before he called out: "I've got him, but he's barely alive!"

"What can we do to save him!" Avi called out in the howling wind.

"I know someone who can help him, it will lead you away from your destination, but I can see helping your friends is your greatest concern."

"Thank you, Slifer."

"Bah. _Krenlost_!"

He rose over the storm and flew over the dark clouds. The sun shone down on them, but it was still too cold to be warmed by its light.

Avi shivered, wrapping the blanket closely over herself. Damien sat behind her, continuing to rub her trembling shoulders.

"I can't thank you enough for coming all the way out here for me," Avi said.

Damien grinned, pressing his lips on the back of her head. He got a whiff of her hair, awakening his groin. "All I could think of was getting to you."

"Not many people have stuck their necks out for me the way you did, Ser Damien," said Avi. "You will be greatly rewarded when we return to my keep in the Red Palace. I'll name you an honorary Dragon Knight."

"You honor me, My Lady," said Damien. "But, knighthood is not why I came looking for you."

"Damien…" Avi said weakly. "I…"

Damien stopped her by gently putting his hand on her chin and turning her head to face him. She trembled, seeing him smile at her. Diamond Head Dragon flew over him in the distance. His smile warm and welcoming. Avi closed her eyes and began to pucker her lips, leaning her head closer to his for a kiss.

At last, Damien thought he won her heart. He, too, closed his eyes, ready for a kiss when suddenly, something large and metallic zoomed out of the clouds with a hiss. It was an escape capsule.

Damien and Avi jumped with fright, looking up at the capsule. Red and white parachutes rose from the top of the capsule, slowing its decent. The door was kicked open.

"Avi, I'm home!" Ser Carlyle called out.

He jumped down and landed on Slifer's back, taking out his sword. "What's this?" he said, seeing Avi and Damien together. "Young love? Ha! Damien, are that lonesome you'd woo the Summoner of Dragons? But then again, it would not surprise me of Avi was the one who was desperate for love. All it took was a little sweet talk and a gentle lick of her cunt to get her to fall in love with our young king and bring our plans to fruition!"

"NO!" Avi cried. "NO! It's not true!"

Damien stood up and drew his sword, too. "It's time to end this, Carlyle."

Carlyle laughed. "Didn't you say that about twenty minutes ago?"

Damien held up his sword and charged. Carlyle sprinted towards him, too. Their weapons met, creating a great spark. The wind was drowned by the sound of metal against whatever it was, Ser Damien's sword was made of.

The both twirled, jumped, and parried one another. Thrust after thrust, not one of them showed any signs of letting down. Ser Carlyle kicked Damien in the groin, paralyzing him. Carlyle jumped, raising his weapon up and slamming it down of Damien's blade with a powerful cut. Carlyle bellowed in agony, feeling his wrists shatter along with his sword which broke in half.

"WHAT!" he cried. "What is this?"

Damien chuckled. "Did I forget to tell you?" he held up his glittery blue sword. "My sword is also made of diamond."

"I've had enough of your trickery!" Carlyle shouted. He spun and kicked Damien on the side of the head. Damien whimpered with fright, feeling himself slide down Slifer's body. He grabbed one of the thorny spikes on his side, holding on for dear life.

"I'll deal with you later," he laughed, drawing a shortsword from his thigh. He walked towards Avi, ready to do her in at last.

"NO!" Damien cried, waving back and forth on the horn. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Avi held out her staff, completely drained of magic from summoning all her dragons at once earlier. She used the staff to block his attacks, but she only safeguarded against three, for Carlyle was a very impressive swordsman. He tripped Avi. Avi fell down on and landed on her butt. Her staff still in hand, chipped from the attack.

Carlyle, eyes widened with madness, raised his sword and struck. Avi rolled out of the way grunting and screaming as each strike got nearer and nearer.

Slifer could no longer keep feeding his pride. He could not bear to let anything happen to Avi. "HOLD ON!" he shouted.

Avi grabbed hold of one of his horns. Carlyle sniggered. "Hiding won't do you any good, little girl!"

He raised his sword. Slifer then dove upwards towards the sky.

"Augh! Augh!" whimpered Carlyle, feeling himself leaning backwards. He fell, tumbling down Slifer's back as the Sky Dragon performed a loop-de-loop to get him off his back.

Avi, Damien, and Carlyle held on for dear life screaming in terror as they went upside down over and over again. Damien grew disoriented, seeing mountaintops and sky roll in his vision. He gripped Slifer's spike as best he could, legs dangling in the air. His stomach curled itself up, and his toes bunched together, itching from the fear.

Slifer finally stopped. Damien saw his chance and climbed back up. Avi, still holding on to the horn, was as white as a ghost. She vomited.

"Oh, lovely," groaned Slifer.

Carlyle, his face green with sickness, too, fought his dizziness and swerved towards Avi.

"I'm…not," he croaked. "Done with…you."

Avi did not know what else to do. Then, Damien emerged in Carlyle's way. Carlyle, though sick, had now lost his patience. He raised his arm and thrusted it at Damien's heart. Damien blocked the attack with his wrist. The sword shattered.

"Armor made of diamond?" he cried.

"Yeah," Damien said, thrusting his sword into Carlyle's chest. The diamond sword cut through the armor and flesh with ease and poked out from the back, dripping with blood.

Carlyle groaned. Blood bubbled from his throat and into his mouth.

Damien leaned his head close to his and said: "That was for Luster Dragon you son of a bitch!"

He kicked Carlyle in the stomach knocking him off to his doom. Still alive, Carlyle screamed as he fell towards the mountains below. Damien saw the look of sheer terror on his face, giving him a feeling of satisfaction. He watched with a smile as Ser Carlyle became nothing but a dot and was gone at last.

"Avi!" Damien called out.

He ran down Slifer's back towards her. She was grasping onto Slifer's horn out of terror and from the cold.

"It's okay," Damien said, cuddling behind her. "It's okay. We did it. They're gone."

Avi shivered but forced a laugh. "Woo that was fun, let's never do that again."

Damien laughed and kissed her on the top of the head.

All was quiet, but then they let out hearty laughs. They survived the night and Shadow Company and Ser Carlyle was erased from their lives for good.

They were alive. Their enemies gone.

Avi and her knight held hands as Slifer continued his flight towards the sunrise. Avi smiled, feeling a touch of its warmth bless her face. "Wake me when we get there," she said with a yawn.

Damien nodded. "I will," he said. "Rest now, Avi. You've earned it."

Suddenly, something massive flew right past them. It looked like a dragon. Its scales were the color of turquoise, eyes blue as the ocean, and brilliant white underbelly.

"What was that?" Avi asked, quickly turning her head to get a glance at the creature again. She saw its wide silhouette in the colorful morning sky behind her. The creature disappeared into a large wall of clouds that looked like a giant wall of cotton candy.

"I-I don't know," said Damien. "It looked like a dragon. I've seen it before."

"I know what it was," Avi said with a smile. "That was Timaeus, one of the Legendary Dragons."

"It can't be," said Damien. "What would he be doing out here. And how do you know."

Avi scoffed. "You really want to question me about dragons, Damien. I know because as soon as I saw it fly by...I heard her calling me."

Damien raised and eyebrow. He held on to her tightly just to keep his anger contained. "What are you talking about? No offense, but, I am getting tired of riddles, Avi. Tell it to me straight. What called out to you."

Avi smiled and did not answer. Instead, she started sing.

* * *

 _The flowers bloomed, the river flowed._

 _The birds they sang in joyful terms,_

 _The forest green with happiness,_

 _For in a clearing, there she glowed._

 _Princess Kayla was dancing there_

 _To melodies sung by golden wyrms._

 _A thousand suns shined in her hair,_

 _And her face like daylight, shining._

* * *

 _Timaeus came from lands untold,_

 _Past lonely mountains tall and mean._

 _Through Elven Rivers and deserts bare,_

 _Alone he wandered grieving._

 _He looked into the forest green,_

 _And saw in wonder the maiden fair._

 _Her song had healed his weary feet,_

 _And he approached her smiling._

* * *

 _He came to her, and fast she fled_

 _Through thick and wary oaken trees._

 _On dragon's back she kissed the skies_

 _And her leaving filled his heart with dread._

 _Return fair maiden! Return to me!_

 _The valley echoed with his cries._

 _He called for her to no reply,_

 _And went on his quest, sorrowing._

* * *

 _When her song faded, the flowers died,_

 _The leaves burned red and withering,_

 _A gray mist gloomed the countryside._

 _It cried for her relentlessly._

 _Sairahiniel! Sairahiniel!_

 _Sing your song and bring the warmth_

 _Which brought forth life so blissfully_

 _And then winter came, whispering._

* * *

 _He chased her far that knight of white,_

 _The forest cursed his caravan,_

 _Silver Fangs howled in the night._

 _Atop a mountain smiling,_

 _The princess born of elf and man._

 _She danced atop a mountain green,_

 _Through glistening lips a song began_

 _And the flowers started blooming._

* * *

 _He smiled and went up the mountainside_

 _Of flowers bright and glowing,_

 _He longed to be there by her side,_

 _And sing to her for all eternity_

 _Together they danced to cheerful cries,_

 _And sang a song of love unending,_

 _The stars twinkled up in the skies,_

 _And they spent the evening singing._

* * *

 _In spring's embrace they made their vows._

 _Their love had lasted through the years,_

 _They flew over the Kingly Bay,_

 _And fought the beast of powers bold,_

 _And the great green forests sing mournfully._

 _Their days ahead remain untold,_

 _But whispers continue to this day,_

 _Of a fair-faced maiden singing._

Avi nuzzled his breastplate and cuddled up in the blanket. _Kayla. Thank you for everything. I have a feeling our paths will cross again. Until then, sleep well._

The Summoner of Dragons took a deep breath and fell asleep in Damien's arms.

* * *

 **King Rufio**

* * *

Jocelia moaned in agony. Her limbs gave her the feeling that she was on fire as she was rocked around in her cot inside King Rufio's personal traveling wagon that he used as his personal operations center for his coming battle. He and his friends recently stole it from an Imperial sheriff and his daughters after Alexandra was rescued by her dragon. It was a good thing, too. The wagon was not only filled with comforts for the sheriff as he traveled, but it was bundled with supplies for the Imperial Guard. The loot Rufio and his gang found included weapons from pistols, swords, and one assault rifle. There were provisions such as food, water, and medicine; which Rose immediately used for Jocelia. With the medicine in hand, Rose mended Jocelia's cuts and bruises and quelled her fever as best she could. Unfortunately, there was not a lot she could do to deal with her broken bones.

All Rose could do was give her milk made from a glowing flower called nightshade which numbed the pain. But if Jocey didn't get the proper help she needed soon, there was a great chance that she would never use her limbs again. After giving Jocey her nightshade milk, Rose fed her hot soup with a wooden spoon. Jocelia smacked her lips weakly as she savored the salty broth. She looked so frail, wrapped up in blankets and sweating profusely from her forehead. She made painful grunts and coos as she stirred in bed. She scrunched her face in agony and bit her bottom lip to fight back the pain.

"Very good, Jocey," said Rose. "You're looking better already. Just sleep okay."

"Rosie, everything hurts," Jocelia whined.

"I know, I know," Rose said, petting her head. "I wish there was something I could do."

Rufio was leaning against the wall of the wagon, arms crossed over his chest. The wagon rocked back and forth violently, irritating Jocelia's broken bones. She squirmed and shivered fighting back the pain.

Rose blinked to dry away her tears. She glanced at Rufio, shaking her head. "You have to stop the wagon, My Lord, she can't take any more of this."

King Rufio's disposition changed from worry to anger as quickly as the summer rains. He slowly twisted his head to look at the princess and gave a loud click with his tongue. "Oh, we can't stop now!" said he. "White Oak is just a few hours away from here. We'll take care of the Imperial soldiers who have claimed it, then we can give Jocelia the help she needs!"

Rose stood up, adjusting the folds of her sapphire blue dress the coiled uncomfortably around and between her legs while she knelt beside Jocelia. To show Rufio she was not afraid, her complexion was that of a fierce gargoyle in the temple walls. She narrowed her eyes. Her anger caused her two beautiful hazel-colored iris to flash like northern stars at night. She tightened every muscle she had and balled her fists until her nails dug deep into the flesh of her palms, causing rivers of crimson to pour from between her fingers.

She flushed blood into her face, masking her in a deep fury, for she could no longer tolerate his stubbornness any longer. Rufio grew timid for the first time in his life. A smile tried to form on Rose's pink lips, but it came out as nothing but a quiver at the corner of her mouth. She was glad to finally be displaying dominance over this overly arrogant child. Though he might have been blessed with gifts from the apparition of Norman the Conqueror, it gave him no right to talk down to people or disregard their lives. Rufio crossed the line when he insisted to keep going and force Jocelia to wait for help.

"I'm afraid it won't be enough," said Rose. "Even if Jocelia gets help, I fear it will be too late."

Rufio felt dread course through his frame. He even began to feel guilt eat at his heart like a swarm of angry piranhas to helpless prey. "What? You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so," said Rose. "The marrow from her broken limbs has entered the bloodstream. She's running a fever now, that not even the medicine we claimed can heal. Soon she will die."

"No," said Rufio. "Jocelia can't die! She-she has the Millennium Necklace. I need her powers to help me find the Ancient Beast. No! No! There has to be something we can do!"

"She's in the hands of the Goddesses now," said Rose. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing more we can do. Poor baby. Alexandra is going to pay dearly for this. First, she betrayed her trust, even after all the love Jocelia showed her. Then she gets Yuri and her father, Pegasus, killed. And now this. My life has been nothing but sorrow ever since she came. She and her fucking father were the ones responsible for the plot that had my father unjustly murdered by that brat, Hector! I want her dead!"

"And you will get your wish," said Rufio, walking towards her and placing his hands on hers. "But at the rate her dragon flies, she's back in the Spire of the Kings right now. It's going to take an Ancient Beast to get our revenge."

The wagon hobbled over a large pothole. Jocelia cringed and began to wail. Rose saw to her at once, and Rufio ordered the wagon stopped. He got out of the vehicle and ordered all the lanterns lit and for fires to be started as it was now getting dark.

The air over the river running nearby was polluted by the never-ending chorus of frogs, and cicadas in the trees began to hiss. Rufio's army of orphans were quick at work to form a perimeter around their campsite. They felt safe knowing Rufio's Winged Dragon Gaudian of the Fortress was flying over the woods, roaring into the night announcing his dominance over the territories so as to keep predators away from the boys.

"He sure sounds scary," said Ray, biting into the crisp meat of a squirrel he just hunted. He added pepper to it to add flavor.

"Sure glad he's on our side," said Reggie, one of Rufio's best marksmen. The door to the wagon opened. Rose came out with an armful of towels and a pail of water. She craned her neck into the wagon and told Rufio she would go wash herself before bed. He nodded and told her to be careful.

Reggie flashed his enormous buck teeth. "And I'm glad she's on our side, too," he added crudely. "It's nice to have a pretty woman in the gang. It also kind of feels good to have the roles reversed. We're the ones telling the adult what to do."

Ray sneered. "Yeah, you're right, she has to do what we tell her."

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head," Rufio said, joining his companions. He sat down on a green stool. "She's not for any of you, understand!"

"Can you blame me for feeling this way, Your Highness?" said Ray. "It's just, we've been controlled by adults all our lives. It feels good to have some power in our hands for once."

"So you're telling me you're glad the Imperials killed our families? Murdered our fathers. Sold our sisters. Raped our mothers. Burned our villages. All for the sake of having a bit of power."

"I didn't mean it like that Rufio!"

"So long as you're in my army, you will treat women with respect!" said Rufio.

"Well, you didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon for Alexandra when we found her," said Ray.

"She's the reason why Yuri is dead, and the noble monarchy replaced by a greedy empire," said Rufio. "Of course I didn't treat her right. But Rose had done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, she did!" snapped Ray. "If she would have manned up, she would have told someone about what was going on. Instead she cowered in fear like the little bitch that she is! She's just as responsible for the deaths of Yuri and Jocelia's father, Maximillion Pegasus. She's just as guilty."

Rufio shook his head. "You cannot just run around and kill the innocent," said Rufio.

"She is not innocent," said Ray. "If you believe someone like her is innocent, then maybe we found ourselves the wrong king."

A dreadful silence befell the group around the fire. Rufio stared furiously into Ray's eyes. The flames of the fire reflected perfectly in his brown pupils. "Is that a challenge, Ray?" Rufio asked. "You think you can lead this army better than me by killing everyone you deem guilty?"

"You should end her, too," said Ray. "Doing nothing is the same as sticking the knife. Rose is guilty!"

"You leave her alone," Rufio whispered taciturnly. "If you do anything to upset her, or hurt her, Ray, I'll gut you and feed you to my dragon, am I understood?"

"Understood, Your Highness," said Ray but with insubordination in his voice.

"Good," said Rufio. "Now, with that out of the way,

I believe one of you said you found a way to help Lady Jocelia."

"O'aye, I did," said a highland boy named Lucky, a portly fellow with bright red hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. "This here is the Swamp of Biabov. Now, there be an old tale up in me village that says somewhere in this swamp be livin' a powerful sorceress of light. Look there." He pointed to a mountain far off in the distance in the shape of a wolf howling at the moon. "That be the Silver Fang Rock. Me folks reckon that's where the sorceress be living."

"Old tales? Reckoning?" laughed Ray. "We go by facts, not legends."

"How far is the mountain?" Rufio asked.

"What?" said Ray.

"About a day's walk, I guess milord," said Lucky.

"Why don't we just ride on the back of your dragon?" asked Ray.

"My Winged Dragon is not a beast of burden!" snapped Rufio. "He can't carry us all anyway. Besides, we need the exercise to toughen ourselves up. Remember, we're at war."

Everyone except Ray agreed. "You're making a mistake," he said poisonously.

Rufio didn't care. "Then let's rest up men," he said, standing up. "We leave at dawn and head for the mountain. We must do so with haste. Lady Jocelia is counting on us."

* * *

The Swamps of Ironjoy were just as inhospitable as the stories claimed it would be. The air smelled of raw sewage, poisonous reptiles slithered about in the tall grass, and unfriendly Duel Monsters hid in the muck waiting for their next meal. It drove Rufio mad trekking through a place like this. It was an endless abyss of green and brown and oily black from the swamp water teeming with beasts so ferocious, even the alligators feared to swim there.

Now, the self-proclaimed High King of Termnnia was starting to feel rather irritated. This was the mountain where his companion, Lucky, told him of a fair maiden gifted in the arts of healing was supposed to live. Well, there was nothing here. Nothing but bugs and poison ivy.

He led his companions down a mucky path with plant-type Duel Monsters known as Firegrass ( **ATK/700 DEF/600 LV 2** ) were watching them with angry blue eyes. They made their home hear due to the large volcano, Thunder Mountain, bellowing a large pillar of smoke into the clear, blue sky.

Their saggy bodies, the color of fiery orange, rose up and down with each breath they made. They blew fireballs at the young explorers to frighten them, for the monsters were very territorial.

The Firegrass felt bold enough to chase after them, but Rufio's Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 gave a threatening roar to scare the little creatures off. The Firegrass let out shrill and eerie cries before burying themselves back in the dirt with only their little yellow flamethrower flowers protruding from the ground.

Rufio shouted into the swamp. "We've been wandering around this stupid mountain for hours and haven't found anything!"

"I told you we shouldn't have listened to fairy tales," said Ray, arrogantly leaning against a tree while eating the last apple in his pack. If there was one thing he loved, it was seeing his leader get proven wrong.

Rufio grabbed Lucky by the scruff of his brown jacket. "Okay, Lucky, what the hell is going on? Is there someone who can help us or not!?"

"That's what the legend says!" babbled Lucky. "There be a tale of…"

"So it was nothing more than a tale!" shouted Rufio. He shoved Lucky to the ground hard. "You, bumbling bucktoothed buffoon! We don't have time for this! Lady Jocelia lays in my wagon dying. We should be conquering an Imperial town by now, but instead we've wasted time searching for some stupid Highland legend!"

Ray could no longer contain his humor. It escaped him with a few suppressed puffs of laugher. Nobody ever listens to me, he thought. He looked around at the other boys. They had looks of fear on their little faces. Fear of getting lost. Fear of letting down Joceila. And fear that Rufio was probably not the leader they thought he was. This couldn't be a more perfect opportunity for Ray to get the boys on his side. He swatted a fly away with the back of his hand.

"I told you the Highlanders were very superstitious," said Ray.

The other boys grew worried. They've run out of supplies and couldn't shake the feeling that now it was too late for Jocelia. All they could do was bow their heads and pray that she lasted a little longer until they found some actual help. But though the situation seemed hopeless, Rufio couldn't shake the feeling that there was something radiating from this mountain that Lucky spoke so high of. He felt warmth and comfort in the air. Something strange in a bog so ominous.

"Come on you guys, we can't quit now! Jocelia needs us to save her. I just have a feeling we'll find something."

"And if you're wrong?" Ray asked.

"Well then, I'm wrong!" said Rufio. "Maybe if we just-" he paused. He sniffed the air and picked up something sweet. "Do any of you guys smell that?"

"O' aye," said Lucky. "That be the smell of flowers, but…"

"There aren't any flowers for miles around here," said Ray. "Not ones that give off a scent like that anyway."

"Yeah, come on!" said Rufio.

They followed their noses going around and around the foot of the mountain. By the second hour, they began to grow discouraged. Perhaps the scent of the bog was playing tricks on them. So putrid was the smell, that perhaps their little brains were tricking them into smelling something sweet.

"I tell you, we should just pack our things and go," said Ray. "We're wasting time!"

A gust of wind knocked the boys off their feet. Something massive blocked out the sun.

"MONSTER!" the boys shouted.

"Shut up!" shouted Rufio, cowering behind a rock. "Shut up, he'll see us!" Upon closer inspection, Rufio's eyes widened with awe. "That's no ordinary monster," he said in wonder. "That's Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"Look," said Ser Damien. "There it is!"

"What is it exactly?" Avi asked. She looked down to see that the mountain was hollowed out from the inside. The tip was nothing more than an illusion to keep outsiders away.

"That's the secret garden of the Mystical Elf," said Slifer. "She is the last of her kind, living in seclusion in the heart of this mountain for ages and ages. But, she has never turned a blind eye against my kin. If there is anyone who can help Arvas heal, it will be her. This is as far as I can go. Avi, have Ser Damien's dragon aid you in getting into the mountain. I fear I am too big to go any farther."

"Okay," said Avi. She looked at Damien. "Call Diamond Head Dragon. Do you think he can help us get Arvas down?"

"My dragon is tough," said Damien, rubbing his hand up and down Avi's back. "He can carry Arvas down."

Avi gulped watching Slifer hand Arvas to the Diamond Head Dragon who was five times larger than he was. When he was safely in his clutches, Avi and Damien jumped off Slifer's head and landed on the back of the dragon. The Summoner of Dragons looked up at Slifer and blew him a kiss before he vanished into the realm of the Divines.

She shook her head and smiled. "He likes to play it tough, but I can tell he's a real sweetheart on the inside."

Damien laughed. "Slifer the Sky Dragon a sweetheart? Avi, you have a very strange taste in men."

The girl giggled delightfully at his comment. There was no argument in that. Her heart had been jumping from place to place over the last few years. She quivered, she gasped in puff of air and then sneezed.

"Oh no!" said Damien. "Avi, you caught a cold!"

"Well, as beautiful as the clothes are, Heart-EartH Dragon didn't dress me appropriately for the mountain air. Couldn't he have given me a fur coat to go with this dress?"

Damien playfully chuckled. "Now you're getting greedy. He's a True Dragon not your fairy godmother, Cinderella."

"What's that?"

"A fairy tale from Earth. My mother loved importing books from the Other World. It always made her laugh to think that people so plain can come up with so much magic with their minds. They may be a dull group, but the earthlings sure do know how to make great stories."

Diamond Head Dragon finally landed in the gardens that surrounded a lavish three-floored estate with fountains and aquatic gardens. Butterflies gracefully fluttered from flower to flower and songbirds sang a joyous melody from the tress bearing all manner of fruit from apples, oranges, and peaches.

Diamond Head Dragon gently placed Arvas on a cool patch of grass by a spring where a waterfall thundered down from the mouth of a cave. Arvas was breathing slowly and faintly. His mouth twitched showing off his sharp teeth. Avi didn't wait for Diamond Head Dragon to land. She quickly jumped off, landing on her feet. She felt her left ankle sprain, but she cared not and ran for Arvas.

It broke her heart to see her beloved dragon in such a state. Though Carlyle was dead, he would go down with a victory if Arvas were to pass away. She knelt down beside him and hugged his neck.

"You can't die," she said. "Not after all we've been through. Not after all you've done for me."

Damien jumped off his mount. He kept his distance so Avi could have what looked like her final moments with her beloved companion.

"Avi…" Arvas whispered.

The Summoner gasped, raising her head up. She petted the side of his head calmly to soothe him. "Yes!" she said happily. Tears slid down her pale cheeks from her golden eyes. "Yes, Arvas. I'm here. We've won. We've beaten them. And Ser Damien ended the pathetic life of the Dragon Hunter. He's gone! Darling, he's gone for good!"

"I see," said Arvas. He let out a soft chuckle. "You've become so strong, Avi. I does me proud to see how much you've grown since I last saw you."

"Just wait here, okay, we're going to get you help. Slifer said…"

"Slifer was only trying to help calm you for this moment," said Arvas. "I must go now."

Avi hiccupped. "Don't talk like that. Arvas, I'm going to take care of you."

The Ancient Dragon grinned. "Avi. My body is broken. I go now to the realm of my mother. And fly with the almighty company of the great wyrms who have flown before me."

"No!" shouted Avi. "Arvas, please. I need you!"

The dragon sighed, relieved that the last thing he would feel was the cool touch of Avellana's hands. "Take care of your dragons. Take care of your kingdom. Rule well. Take care of them."

"Please!" Avi begged. "Please don't leave me." Avi rested her cheek on her dragon's neck and kissed his bloody scales. "I love you," she whispered.

"Avi," Damien said, slowly approaching her. "Come on. If Slifer says the Mystical Elf can heal him, then she can. Wait here, I'll go see to her."

But Damien did not have to go far. The door to the estate opened. A tall woman, gowned in glittery robes of green stepped outside. Her skin was pale blue like the sky above and her hair was flowing down to her ankles in sensuous rivers of gold. A white headdress shone brightly on her head and her blue eyes twinkled when she saw the kids and their dragons outside.

"What's going on here?" she asked in a voice as delicate as the winds. "Who are you? What are you doing in my sanctuary?"

Damien bowed. "My Lady," said he, "I am Ser Damien Wolfgaard the Knight of Diamonds. And the girl you see behind me is Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. Queen of the Alliance. Summoner of Dragons and Daughter of Saafani."

The Mystical Elf placed a thin hand on her chest. "Bless my soul. The eggs have hatched already? Just a second, I'll be right there."

She closed the door of her house and went down the stone steps and followed the white-cobbled trail down her garden towards Damien and Avi. Her dress flowed down her body in waves of green as she ran. Her hair swaying dreamily behind her. When she rushed past Damien, he blessed his nostrils with a scent far sweeter than anything he had ever smelled before. It was hypnotic and divine.

"My dear," The Mystical Elf said, approaching Avi. "What happened? What did this to your dragon?"

"He was wounded fighting off an army of mercenaries," Avi sobbed. "My Lady, he'll die. Help him. Help him, I beg you. Please, I'll do anything!"

"There, there," The Mystical Elf said, kneeling beside her and Arvas. "There's no need to be frightened, dear. I will do what I can, but first I must examine him."

Avi got up and stepped back from her dragon as the Mystical Elf held out hand over his gravest wounds. A vortex of light hovered underneath her palm sending glimmers of light into the air that rang like silver bells.

"Oh dear," she said. "This is even worse than I thought."

Avi felt as though a huge weight had fallen on her. Her poor heart beat quickly in her chest. She placed her hands over it, begging it to be still.

"My Lady, what do you mean?"

"He's beyond my skill to heal," said the Mystical Elf. "These wounds have festered some time ago. They may have dried and stopped the bleeding, but these diseased scabs have polluted his blood stream. Only one thing can cure him. An elixir made from a rare flower known as Lucia's Kiss. But, they are far to mystical. I've only seen one in the hundred thousand years I've lived on this earth."

Avi got on her knees before the Mystical Elf's feet. She grasped her robes and kissed them. Tears of glittering silver rolled down her face, staining the brilliant green robe into a dull color of moss. Avi wept, not accepting this could be the end of her dragon's life.

"My Lady, please. I want to save my friend. Surely there is a way we can help my poor Arvas. Where can I find Lucia's Kiss?"

A smile as bright and warm as the starlight formed on the bluish-white lips of The Mystical Elf. She placed her hands delicately on Avi's using all her strength to help her back up to her feet. The Mystical Elf looked into the weepy eyes of the Summoner and dried her tears away with her thumbs before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Avi couldn't help but form a smile, for she felt a surge of warmth surge through her body. It was like being in the clearing of a cool forest and getting blasted by the warm rays of a summer sun. Her limbs tingled with a joyous sensation and her beating heart began to slow down. The kiss had to have been magical, for Avi felt as though she wanted to break into a dance and romp through the beautiful flowers of the Mystical Elf's garden.

"Shhh," The Mystical Elf whispered, lips inches over her forehead. Avi shivered and cooed softly. "It's all right, my child. Do not despair. I think I do know someone who might help you find the flower. He is a wise wizard who lives somewhere in the shadows of the Mountains of Mist. Trust me, Avi, if there's anyone in this world with a clue to find those flowers, it's him. But do be careful, my dear. The Mountains of Mist are full of feral Duel Monsters and wild tribes of savage people."

"How long does he have, My Lady?" Damien asked, still standing in his spot under the shade of the apple trees right next to Diamond Head Dragon.

The Mystical Elf clasped her hands together and turned around to look at the dying dragon. She smiled, seeing butterflies flutter around him, washing him in dots of red, blue, yellow and white. He looked so peaceful lying there in his patch of grass surrounded by flowers that added another splash of color to the beast. His breathing was strong for a creature so weakened. The Mystical Elf looked down at Avi and saw glittering droplets of fresh water tears roll down her face, filling her heart with sorrow. She could not bear to leave the dragon to his faith without a little effort. Luckily, hundreds of thousands of years of alchemy, and medicine gave her an idea to prolong Arva's life.

She glanced back at Avi and Damien, then gave a delicate nod of her head. "I cannot claim I can save his life," said the Mystical Elf. "But with the medicine I can provide for him, I estimate four days; maybe five if the Goddesses allow. That is all the time I can spare."

Avi's face became a mask of determination. The molten gold in her eyes seemed to stir like a goldsmith's furnace. "I can do it," she said. "I know I can."

"Then Goddesses be with you, Lady Avi," said the Mystical Elf. "And you, too, Ser Knight. What is your name?"

Ser Damien bowed at the fair maiden respectfully, as favor for calling him Ser Knight. "I was known as Ser Damien the Knight of Kisses," he answered politely. "But, I was given new title when a True Dragon blessed me with this armor, sword, and my new friend here." Diamond Head Dragon snorted and rattled his head from side to side. Again, Ser Damien smiled. "I am now Ser Damien Wolfgaard the Knight of Diamonds."

Avi clapped joyfully. "Bravo, that's a name befitting someone such as you."

"Oh, indeed," said the Mystical Elf. "My children, I imagine you have had a long journey. Why not seek shelter in my estate and rest. I have food stocked in my pantry. You are free to help yourselves."

Avi put her hands behind her back. She stuttered for a moment, not finding the heart to refuse the Mystical Elf her offer. "That's very generous of you, dear lady," she said. "But I wish to begin my journey now."

"Avi," Damien said coming forward. "It's best we sleep for the night. The Mystical Elf knows what she's doing. Besides, you're exhausted from summoning all those dragons last night."

"I can handle myself, Damien," Avi said, stepping away from him, finding his need to be over affectionate to be rather annoying."

"Lady Avi," said the Mystical Elf. "I have lived in this world for thousands of years, and have seen many brave warriors fall into an early grave for uttering those words. Please, I assure you, your dragon is in good hands; and the two of you seem to look like capable warriors. I am sure you can handle the dangers of the bog without any trouble."

Ser Damien liked those words and rocked his head from side to side with great confidence as he revealed his pearly-whites to the world. "Of course we can, dear lady. Avi and I single handedly took down an army of mercenaries."

Avi turned around and looked at him with a look of disapproval while pouting her lips to the side. "Uh, no," she said. "My sniper, Kayla, took down half the army and my dragons finished them off. You may have taken down Ser Carlyle, but even then, you had the help of your Diamond Head Dragon."

The Mystical Elf chuckled. "Let him boast," she said softly. "You know, Damien, when a man boasts a lot about himself in front of a Lady, he really cares about her."

"Uh...uh...I...I," Damien babbled.

The Mystical Elf and Avi let out warm laughs, finding him humiliation to be rather amusing. The laughter died down when a large shadow swooped over the gardens. Avi, the Elf, and Damien looked to the sky and saw the blue underbelly of a Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1. It flew in circles of the gardens. From its back, they could see a small gang of little children with their fiery-haired leader standing on the saddle with one leg of an incline, making him look like a conquering hero. Diamond Head Dragon roared to keep the children away, but then, Rufio held out a card. From out of nowhere, a Black Tyranno rammed his head onto the dragon's chest, knocking him backwards and landing on a bush of the Mystical Elf's favorite flowers.

The two monsters snarled and hissed at each other. Black Tyranno took two cautious steps backward and wagged his tail slowly from left to right to confirm combat. Diamond Head Dragon rose back up to his feat, ready to blast him with his laser breath when the Mystical Elf stepped forward and held out her hands to quell the fighting.

"STOP THIS!" she shouted. "This is a sanctuary! There will be no fighting here!"

"And who are you to order me around!" Rufio said as his dragon landed right in front of them. His gang jumped out first brandishing swords, daggers, and maces. The marksmen looked down the iron sights of their rifles, pointing them at the group and ordering them to put their hands up.

"Nobody is going anywhere," Rufio boldly announced.

"Just who are you!?" Avi declared.

"Silence, commoner!" said Lucky. "Or I'll blast another 'ole in yer head!"

"Ray," Rufio said to his right-hand man-er-boy.

Ray stepped forward from the Winged Dragon and proudly marched towards Rufio's side. "This is Rufio. King of the Orphans. The Hunter of Imperials. Tamer of the Black Tyranno. Future master of the Diamond Throne. The Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all her kingdoms."

Damien stepped in front of Avi. "If your ego wasn't stuffed so far up your backsides, you would see that this girl you called 'commoner' is Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. Queen of the Alliance. The Summoner of Dragons. Daughter of Saafani the Goddess of Dragons, and Master of Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Oooh," went Ray and the rest of the boys, but Rufio was not impressed.

"So," he said with a voice full of his own arrogance. "You're the Summoner of Dragons everybody's talking about, huh? Perfect, I need you to be my meal ticket to the Diamond Throne. Come forth, and bend the knee, Avi. The High King of Termnnia has arrived." He bowed.

"Insolent, boy!" said Damien. "How dare you talk to her like that! And who are you to speak about being a High King? What gives you the authority?"

"This!" Rufio said, drawing his lightforged sword. "And this beast behind me," he added, jerking his thumb back at Black Tyranno.

Damien was far from pleased. "Bah! You think a glittery sword and a giant dinosaur give you the right to..."

"Wait!" said Avi. "That's a lightforged sword. And that's the legendary Black Tyranno."

"So what?" said Damien, face glowing as red as the roses in the bushes outside of the estate.

"So only High King Yuri used them, that's what!" Avi answered loudly.

Rufio was pleased to know the previous owner of the beast and sword he now carried. "That's right," said he, "These were given to me by a platinum knight. The same one who blessed High King Yuri with his destiny. The one, the only, Norman the Conqueror himself gave me these. Well, I had to capture the Black Tyranno myself. But now, he obeys me. He's become my most loyal beast!"

"Norman the Conqueror gave you that sword?" said Damien. "But why?"

A little rifleman laughed. "Because, you idiot, he's chosen King Rufio to be the hero that saves Termnnia from darkness! Yeah, Avi may summon dragons, but once Rufio claims the throne, he'll be summoning gods!"

"Yeah," said another child, "which means that Avi isn't as all-powerful as she thinks she is. Pretty soon, her Slifer is going to go to his real owner. High King Rufio!"

"This cannot be," said Damien. He glanced back at Avi, looking radiant standing over all the flowers in the garden. "Avi what do we do? We cannot argue against destiny."

"That we can't," said Avi. "I don't know what it is Norman the Conqueror asked of you, Rufio, but I cannot waste time here." She held out her arm towards Arvas's direction. "My dragon is dying and needs medicine. I have to go find a legendary flower in the Mountains of Mist that could heal him."

"You're not going anywhere," said Rufio. "I command that you come with me and help me claim the towns that have been invaded by the Imperial invaders."

"But my dragon is dying!"

"Well, then, if he's so sloppy in combat, perhaps its best you let him die. Shit happens, Avi, it's called nature. Willing or not, you're coming with us. And you're going to order your dragons to fight for me, too! And you, elf lady, I presume you're gifted in the arts of healing?"

"I am," the Mystical Elf replied.

Rufio's smile grew so large it went from ear to ear. "Good, you're coming along as well. There is someone who is injured and is in desperate need of your help. As for you, pretty boy, you can fight for me or die. I do hope you pick the latter. Your dragon will make an awesome mount for me, too. And so will your armor once I grow into it."

"We're not going anywhere!" shouted Damien. "Our friend needs our help."

"That's not my problem," said Rufio. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way and cooperate? Or are we going to have to get rough?"

Avi cursed her limited ability to use her Mana. She was still exhausted from summoning all of her dragons that night. She was at a disadvantage. And that Black Tyranno standing behind Rufio was once the companion to Yuri. The both of them took down many fierce foes together. He was tough, and it looked like Diamond Head Dragon didn't stand a chance in a fight against him. Seeing no other alternative, Avi was forced to beg.

"But he'll die," she said hesitantly. "Please, I'll do anything."

Rufio rubbed his chin. "Anything?"

His friends hooted with glee. "Shut up!" Rufio shouted. "Sickos. Very well, Avi, I will allow you to go on your little quest to find that flower to heal your companion over there. He may be weak, but a dragon is a dragon. More power for my army. And I will allow the Mystical Elf to help heal him, too. However, she must help my injured friend, Jocelia Pegasus, daughter of Maximillion Pegasus."

"Pegasus's daughter is with you?" Damien asked.

"Yes, we saved her from the clutches of an Imperial bitch named Alexandra," Rufio boasted. He looked back at Avi. "And finally, you will acknowledge me as the High King and make me the ruler of this Alliance of yours. All your armies, resources, and so on will belong to me. The rightful heir of the Diamond Throne."

"WHAT?!" shouted Damien.

Avi stood frozen like a statue. Nevertheless, she kept her head high. "You have my word." She finally said, but very painfully.

"Good girl," said Rufio. "Now, seal the deal by getting down on your knees and kissing my sword. From hence forth, you will acknowledge me as King Rufio, and your dragons are to be called to combat when needed."

Avi narrowed her eyes. It was an impossible order to ask for, but her love for Arvas was far too great for her to let pride get in the way. Yami Yugi had talked to her about destiny before when he first gave her the task to be the Royal Summoner of High King Yuri. And if someone as powerful as Norman the Conqueror allowed the destiny of this boy to be on the road to the Diamond Throne, then there was not a lot she could do to argue. She stepped in front of Rufio and slowly went on her knees. She shamefully hung her head, looking like an obedient dog. Though a humiliating compromise, she couldn't help but feel like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The title of Queen was something she did not desire, but she was given it so ceremoniously and honorably by great warriors and kings. But, today, she would be surrendering it through humiliation in front of an arrogant child and his snobbish friends.

Rufio's friends jeered at the sight of Avi on her hands and knees, finding it amazing that Rufio could dominate even the likes of the Summoner of Dragons. Rufio held his sword in front of her at just the right height in front of her lips.

Avi closed her eyes, and with a quick kiss to the glimmering blade, she surrendered her title as queen, the Alliance, and her dragons, to the arrogant boy.


	137. A Voice in the Light

**Count de Monet**

* * *

At long last, the Count de Monet's carriage had arrived outside the golden gates of the palace. As his gilded carriage came to a stop before a fountain of the whitest marble, he was mobbed by a swarm of eager peasants who were yelling for him to clear matters with the prince. Immediately, two palace guards opened the gates. Two servants in beige gentleman's suits came running out of the palace grounds while rolling out the red carpet.

"Count da money! Count da money!" the peasants shouted. "Count da money! Count da money!"

"DE MONET! DE MONET!" shouted the Count, trying his best to get out of the carriage. A squad of palace guards came running to his aid, brandishing muskets of polished maple and engraved gold. The count bashed the peasants on the head as he stepped down from the carriage. Monsieur Benoit followed.

"Count da money! Count da money!" the peasants continued to shout.

Finally, the Count and Benoit made into the sanctuary of the palace walls. Prince Stas was waiting for them dressed in his best robes of black, crimson, and gold. His coat unbuttoned to reveal his well-built chest.

"My Prince," the Count said with a bow.

"You are looking ever so handsome today, My Prince," Benoit said fruitily.

"Ah, the Count da money," said Stas.

The Count let out a brief chuckle, then his face molded into a look of frustration. "DE MO…"

"Don't correct me," said Stas with the utmost authority. "I know what your name is."

"Ah," said the Count.

Meanwhile, Benoit hid his laughter behind his pink fan. He pulled himself together and said: "I must ask, where did such a name come from? Why have the people started calling you the Count da money?"

"Blame High King Yuri for that," said the Count. "Well, he was a prince when the joke started. I met him back in Domino City last year to oversee the signing of the Peace Accords; what a farce. Well, Yuri found my name humorous and began to call me the Count da money. Of course, when I confronted him about it he apologized and said he got the jest from a ridiculous movie he saw when he was a commoner back on Earth."

Stas chuckled. "Oh, Yuri. Damn, I miss that kid."

The Count narrowed his eyes at Stas and wrinkled his nose. "Hmm, I'll bet. People have been calling me the Count da money ever since. I do hope you'll make it law not to call me that anymore, Prince Anastasio."

"It's Stas!" the prince corrected him brashly. "And we'll see about that. Come, we have much to discuss."

He turned and made a quick pace back to the palace.

"Have you met with your cousin Euphemia yet, My Prince?" Benoit asked.

"No," said Stas. "I just missed her. Euphie is out hunting with her lady friends. She won't be back till later."

"Splendid," said the Count. "I got to you before she did."

"You do not approve of my cousin's council?" Stas asked, looking back at the Count as he proceeded towards the palace.

The Count rolled his eyes and coughed to hide his hate for the young baronetess. Thankfully the hissing of the cicadas in the trees hid the sound. "Well, no, My Prince. Euphie can be…a bit of a brute."

"That's why I love her so much," said Stas. "She's got brains; the will to fight; she's an excellent Duelist; and has beauty to match."

"A pretty face is not going to help us win with the war against the Houses of Boislevesques and the Fourneauxs, My Prince."

"No," said Stas, "but they can help. Lady Angeline the Fire Princess ended the One Day War with just her smile. So warmed of her darling face were the enemies, that they dropped their weapons and surrendered. They couldn't find it in their hearts to be her enemy."

"Yes, but Lady Angeline was a demi-goddess," said the Count. "Her beauty was divine, far beyond what a mortal woman can ever hope to achieve."

"For men, all beautiful women are divine," said Stas. "It matters not where she comes from. If she has a pretty face, whole armies can stop; why do you think kings marry their daughters off to rival rulers? Sometimes a beautiful face is the best weapon in times of war."

"If only Euphie had one," the Count muttered under his breath.

Benoit cleared his throat, announcing that it was his turn to speak. He gasped with relief once he, Stas, and the Count da money…De Monet, walked under the shade of the palace towers. Though the autumn season was approaching, it was still ghastly hot. "If I may, My Prince," Benoit said fanning himself. "I couldn't help but notice that there was smoke rising from housetops over by the slums. Do you have any knowledge of that?"

"I do," said Stas. "Some girl refused to accept her punishment and got her pet dragon to burn down an apartment complex."

"Oh dear," said the Count. "Did you arrest her?"

"Of course, we did," said Stas. "She's going to rot in the dungeon for the rest of her days. And her pet dragon, well, we're still deciding what to do about it."

"You could keep it," said the Count.

"I tried," said Stas. "He almost burned my face off. Besides, he's already attached to the girl. Remember, most dragons prefer the company of women than men. But, we've come to the conclusion that the dragon will be better off with Avi. That is, if she ever returns."

"Still no word from her," the Count said unsurprised. "I knew it was foolish to give her the title of Queen of the Alliance. Day by day she lets her people down."

"She's looking for more help," said Stas. "She seeks dragons to aid us against our enemies, which is far more than I can say for you. Avi will be back, believe me. She may hate the crown we've given her, but she's loyal to her friends. She would never abandon us."

The Count slammed the bottom of his cane on the ground, causing it to bounce up. He caught it and thrusted his arm to the right. "I do hope you're right, My Prince. The Alliance is in need of good leaders." He whispered something under his breath. "And Avi is not a good leader."

He froze when he spotted a blonde-haired Eldori beauty walking through the long maze of lit-up water fountains to their right. She wore a baby pink brocade dress with a crown brooch, a small petticoat with a bouquet of pink and white bows on the back, and brocade hat with bow and ostrich plume colored sugary pink. A D-Pad with floral engravings was mounted on her wrist projecting holographic blue windows that displayed the time, temperature, and current Duelist rankings in the world.

"It's good to be the king," Stas whispered, bobbing his head up and down.

"I say," said the Count. "That girl? Who is she?"

"I do not know," said Benoit, fanning the lust for her off his face. "But I would go straight again for her."

He and the Count gawked at her white-lace stockings adorned with pink ribbons.

"Sherry!" called Stas. "Sherry Leblanc, is that you?"

Sherry Leblanc (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) smiled and put her white lace fan away. She held out her arms while sprinting towards Stas and embracing him. Her white heels clip-clopping on the red broken cement path.

"Hello, Stas!" she said happily. "Long time no see, my old friend."

Stas kissed her on the cheek and turned to introduce her to the Count and Benoit. "Gentlemen this is Dame Sherry Leblanc. She's the knight-champion of my cousin Euphie."

"It's a pleasure, mademoiselle," said the Count with a polite bow.

"Oh!" said Sherry. "You must be the Count da money."

The Count's smile tried to stay put on his lips as he ground his teeth together. "De Monet, my dear."

"Whatever," Sherry said rather displeased when she read the frustration in him.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Benoit asked sadly, feeling his erection wither away.

"Oui," said Sherry. "We were born the same day here in the palace. We grew up together. Sadly, this guy chose to side with Yuri and leave our kingdom to a Mad King."

"Well, I'm back," said Stas. "And I'm here to stay. Yuri, I fear, is gone. And Lady Avi has left the Alliance in the control of Prince Jon."

"And how has he been doing?" Sherry asked. "I do hope to see him and the other princes one day. I've been told Yuri's knights are very handsome."

Stas shrugged as he chuckled. "Jon's been doing well on the contrary," said Stas. "However, his efforts to keep the peace down here will be all for naught if the Royal Houses up north allow the Covenant to spread their radical ideologies down here. How have you been holding up?"

"So far so good," said Sherry. "We've held back their forces thus far. Having said that, it's been difficult with the help they're getting from the Bank's private army. They've allowed the Covenant to gain a tremendous foothold in our fair kingdom."

"Well, now's our chance to stop them," said Stas. "I've sent a letter to the Termnnian Trading Company. Mayhaps they'll lend us aid, too."

The Count tapped his cane on the ground. "Don't you think it unwise to be so trusting of a group of traders and mercenaries, dear prince. I've seen them turn tail many times throughout the war."

"They're only doing this for themselves," said Stas. "Obviously they will switch sides as soon as you show them the gold. With machines, spellcasters, and dragon riders in their ranks, they're one of the most powerful armies in Termnnia. If not THE most powerful. They gain money, while the fighters lose money trying to outbid each other. It's a cruel tactic, but very effective."

"What can you expect with a band of mercenaries?" scoffed Sherry. "I've never seen anything like it. One day they're alongside us, and the next they're against us. The following week they're on our side again. They're going to keep doing this until one faction runs out of money, and I fear that will be our Alliance. Our forces are stretched thin, Prince Stas. Our coffers get smaller and smaller with every theatre of war the Covenant and the Empire open against us."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," said Stas. "They did give us an Ancient Beast card, so I'm pretty sure they have some form of loyalty with us."

"Yeah, right," said Sherry. "I'm sure they gave you the card just to keep the war going and the cash flowing."

"Well, this is all very exciting," said the Count, "but don't you think it would be better to talk about these matters in the war room? Air conditioning? Cold drinks? Mmm?"

Stas looked back at the Count and gave a shrug. "What a wuss, but I'm going to see to this girl with the dragon. I still want to know how and why she got it. Dragons don't come by just anyone, especially not the peasants from Rue de Merde."

"I'll go with you," said Sherry.

"Are you sure, Mademoiselle Leblanc?" asked the Count. "I do not think the dungeons of the palace are ideal for a lady like you."

"I've been on the battlefield, Count," Sherry said sharply. "I think I can handle the dungeons. Stas, shall we?"

"Of course," Prince Stas said, leading the group up the steps of the palace.

Benoit was quick to be on Stas's tail. "I do not like your cuffs, Your Majesty," he said criticizing Stas's princely gentleman's outfit. "We must see your tailor at once. I don't like your cuffs. I don't like your cuffs. I don't like your cuffs. A man's cuffs must be even with the tip of his pee pee. Yours go all the way down to your balls."

Stas scoffed, and arrogantly glanced at the fruity man. "At least I have them," he responded. Sherry opened her fan and hid her laughter behind it, watching Benoit stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh, you…bitch," he whispered furiously at Stas.

* * *

 **Christine**

* * *

Chains rattling off in the distance were driving her mad. The flicker of the torches on the wall was like the infernal teasing of a thousand men pointing and laughing at her. The dungeons of the palace were an underground labyrinth spanning 24,000 square feet of iron bars and cold stone. Christine heard the distant shouts of the dungeon guards coming from down the halls and the slamming of iron doors in the distance. Thankfully, or mercifully, she was given a cell on the top floor of the jail. The prisoners in these cells were given the comfort of a window which allowed the sunlight to come through in thin, dusty rays the color of gold when found in the mud. They were warm at least, for it was unbelievable cold in the dungeon.

She was still wearing the nightgown Pépin gave her, which did nothing to help her against the cold. It was so short, and she was naked underneath. She shivered and sobbed, wondering what did she ever do to wind up down here in this dank and miserable place in the underbelly of the world. The cell across hers was occupied by a dried-up skeleton. His clothes were torn and stained with festering. Christine's ears picked up the sound of little nails tapping along the stones, and the sound of squeaking.

"Oh no, oh no!" she moaned. If there was one thing Christine hated more than anything, it was rats and mice. Rats especially, since they could grow to the size of a cat in the big cities of Termnnia.

She heard stories of prisoners who were eaten alive in the jails because of those rodents of unusual size.

Christine prayed to both Yeyu and the Goddesses to keep her safe and to bless her with a second chance at life. She didn't care anymore, if they were up there she begged of them to help. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her bottom was chilled by the stone causing her great discomfort. She looked up at the arched ceiling. There was an iron chandelier that the guards would light every night. At least she had some light to look forward to this night. That way, she could see the rats if they were coming. When she was given her supper, Christine was given a crust of bread and a cup of water. She was even given butter to spread on the bread, and a knife. It was a dull thing, but, nevertheless, it felt like she had claimed a legendary sword from a mythical stone. She felt so much safer with it, thinking about using it as a weapon in case the rats came.

Thinking about the rats in the dungeon caused her to think about her dragon. Mérieux was tough, but he was still a baby. A baby without his mother. She sobbed, hoping the guards didn't kill her dragon. If what the Reverend Mother said was true, and the Big Five really did claim her land and all her possessions, then Mérieux was the only thing she had in this miserable world who loved her. If she lost him she would not know what to do.

Well, she thought, at least I have my trusty blade to help slay the monster that is my life.

She heard the sound of heavy boots thumping on the broken stone path of the hallway. She heard keys jingling, and the voices of men and a young woman. They were getting closer. They were just inches from her cell. To the shock of Christine, it was Prince Stas with, Sherry, Benoit and the Count de Monet. They stopped in front of her cell.

"This is her," said Stas, showing her to the two men as though she were some animal at the zoo.

"Is she really?" the Count de Monet said, getting closer towards the bars. "The dragon girl? Such a lovely young thing she is."

"I've seen better," Sherry said, fanning herself.

"Yeah," said Stas. "Now, if you would back away from the bars Count da money…er…De Monet. I must speak with her." Stas pressed his forehead against one of the bars. His bangs parted to the sides. "Leave us," he said to the Count and Benoit. They left without argument.

"What is your name?" Stas asked.

"My Prince," said Christine, crawling towards him. She got close to the iron bars of the door and grasped them with her hands, looking up at Stas like a scorned puppy. "Please. My name is Christine of House Beaufort."

"Hmm, nice names," Stas said, pulling the neckline of her shirt forward so he could peer down and gawk at her cleavage. Christine gasped timidly and pulled herself back, delicately clutching the neckline with her hands. She blinked rapidly and blushed. Stas chuckled, feeling good about the power he had over her. "Tell me, my dear, what can I do for you?"

"You're such a pig, Stas," scoffed Sherry.

Christine regained her composure and spoke. "Your Highness, please. Surely you might have heard about the House of Beaufort before."

"I have," said Stas. "They were good friends of my father. Though, you guys sure did a good job in disappearing when it was time for me to be king."

"And just a quick question," said Sherry. "If you are such a noble, then what the bloody fuck were you doing living in the Rue de Merde?"

"I had no choice, My Lady," said Christine. "When the Covenant influenced the Houses of the north, their ideals and their armies spread like wildfire, eventually engulfing my House and estate. I was forced to live a life with nuns up on the mountain above the town. But then…ill fortune befell my family yet again."

"So what happened?" Stas asked, leaning against his arm, pressed on two bars.

"My father, desperately trying to aid King Richard, took a loan from the Termnnian Bank."

"The Big Five?" Sherry said. She then laughed. "What an idiot. Wait, don't tell me, he failed to pay back his debts, and the Big Five ruined your House, right?"

"Yes," said Christine, eyes glistening with weep and shame. "He fled the country under their command."

"Well, I'll be," said Stas. "The Big Five. Huh, you're lucky he's still alive."

"Please, Your Highness," said Christine. "Please, help me restore my family's honor. I-I know friends of my father who could aid you in this war."

"I have all the aid I need," said Stas. "And I don't care where you're from, doll, but, you've committed the crime of arson."

"Your Highness," pleaded Christine. "I beg of you to spare me from this place, then. Please. Please, I'll do anything, you hear me. Anything."

"Uh oh," said Sherry.

"Anything?" said Stas, grasping the top of her skull.

Christine let out a cry of shock and backed away. "Your Majesty!" she declared fiercely. "I was raised in a convent. I do not indulge in the pleasures of the flesh."

Stas backed away from the bars and shrugged. "You don't put out. You don't get out."

Christine shook her head. "Your Majesty, I simply don't 'do it'."

"Suit yourself," said Stas.

"Wait, Stas," said Sherry, grasping his arm. "We could use another serving girl. With all the activity going on for your uncle's funeral and your coronation, the palace is going to be quite messy."

"I could work," said Christine. "Anything is better than being in here. Perhaps, one day you could help…"

"You're in no position to be setting terms, honey," Sherry interrupted while sharply folding up her fan. "Your job is to make sure the palace is kept clean. You'll get three hot meals a day, your own bed in the barracks, and a pay of two silver shields a day. That's a step above what you had in Rue de Merde, don't you think?"

"I…I understand, My Lady," said Christine.

Sherry nodded. "Good. I'll get you out once the paperwork is taken care of; is that all right with you, Stas?"

"Whatever," said Stas.

Sherry glanced back at Christine. "Now, once you get out of the dungeons, you are to report to the maid's barracks in the hills behind the castle. You will be given your uniform and some decent attire from me as a gift because I think you're really pretty." Christine smiled and nodded. Sherry grinned and said: "But before you put any of those expensive silks on your person, you are to bathe yourself thoroughly, am I clear?" Christine bobbed her head up and down in compliance. "Good," said Sherry. "Just because you're from Rue de Merde, doesn't mean you have to smell like it."

"Seems like you got yourself a new playmate," said Stas. "Try not to have too much fun, Sherry."

Sherry looked at him as though he were a revolting pig, coming out of the muck in the middle of a hot summer day. "You lead a rich fantasy life, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

He lay there on a hammock in the gardens of the Azure Palace. He remained as still as possible to let the waning summer breeze rock him to-and-fro on his spot. Nemo held up the Kaiser Rex card, letting its holographic and sparkling finish touch the light of the moons above.

"Hey, there you are," Ryon said coming up from the stairs. He looked as though he had seen a ghost, for he was as pale as the glimmering lake in the courtyard below. He looked at the stars above, a bad decision. They flickered like the flames in the battle he had witnessed earlier that eve. "So foul and fair a night I have not seen."

Nemo looked at him with concern. "Ryon, do you grow ill? Your face is like the moons above."

"Francesca's promise for battle was fulfilled. The Platinum Dawn fought like ravenous wolves, but the trio of Phoenix, Francesca and their friend were just too fantastical for their normal existences."

"Her friend had arrived?" Nemo asked.

"She did, indeed," answered Ryon. "She came riding down the streets on a black Duel Runner and from her pedicured fingers fired flames of cerulean at the enemy. A pyromancer she was; a good mage if I ever saw one. A goddess with hair like the flames of the sun. She was once a devout follower of the Temple of Untolia before she sought a home in the Citadel. Brittany was the name of the buxom maiden. Brittany of the House Remington. Though heavily outnumbered, those three Valkyries, massacred every one of those Platinum Dawn bastards."

"Say it isn't so," Nemo whined. "I missed the battle."

"You wouldn't have enjoyed it," said Ryon. "There was much gore and lack for human life in that quarrel. The ashes of countless condemned dust the streets as the snows high on the mountain. Charred corpses made from the flames of Phoenix's gentle hands lay about the sidewalks. Those who were not met with the merciful kiss of death still rest upon the streets and sing with agony and sorrow. Sorrow for not choosing a more intelligent path in the dark and misty roads of destiny. No more shall those radicals deceive Queen Alexis's bosom of intertest."

"I would have liked to see the action!" said Nemo.

"No, you would not," Ryon insisted. "Dinner's ready by the way, chosen Nemo. The quest for the Ancient Beast is set to begin, and the queen is already handling the provisions for the road. We're celebrating the victory over the platinum dawn with a big feast."

"I'm not hungry," said Nemo, eyes still glued to the card. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Ryon tapped his foot on the ground. "You have to eat," he commanded. "We leave at dawn tomorrow, and we won't have another meal for quite a while. Besides, Queen Alexis personally invited you to join her at the sup."

Nemo raised his head up, chest bursting with excitement when he heard those words. "She-she did? Does her favor really smile upon me this night?"

"Yes," Ryon said with a quick nod of his head. "You wouldn't want to keep the queen waiting, would you?"

"I guess not," said Nemo. "I'm sorry for being so glum. It's just, I keep remembering what Phoenix told me."

"What did she say?" asked Ryon. His glowing green eye pierced through the darkness.

"She said Norman the Conqueror gave me Yuri's deck and the opportunity to have this Ancient Beast because perhaps he wanted me to be king. You don't think that's true, do you?"

"You don't want to be king?" Ryon asked.

Nemo timidly shook his head. "I really don't. It's something that wasn't meant for me. Look at me, Ryon, I wasn't exactly born for greatness."

"And yet Norman the Conqueror gave you a destiny."

Nemo put the card back in the deck. "It's not fair. I don't want to be High King of Termnnia, Ryon. Too many people will be counting on me. I don't think I have what it takes!"

Ryon rubbed the back of his head, feeling sorry for the poor kid. "Look, I know this is probably too much for you to bear, but, did you know that Yuri didn't want to be the High King either?"

"He didn't?" Nemo asked.

"Nope. My friend, Yugi, told me that Yuri wanted to go home the moment he came into Termnnia. He downright refused to accept his destiny. But, he had to stay headstrong."

"But-but, Yuri was a demi-god. I'm just…Nemo. Nobody. No one."

Ryon approached Nemo's spot and stopped. The boy's jet-black hair waved in the wind. His bangs brushed against his face, tickling his cheeks. Nemo's amber-colored eyes seemed to be glowing in the moonlight from the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That's not true, kid. We all have a purpose in our lives. For some, it takes a little longer than usual to find out what it is. Sometimes people don't even know their purpose is their even if it spits on their shoes. Like it or not, if the Diamond Throne is in your destiny, then you must accept it. Yuri was able to overcome all those obstacles because he had the support of his friends. And you have his support, as well as ours."

"And I appreciate that," said Nemo. "You know, I've never had real friends before. I've been alone for most of my life. I just might be the most pathetic prince in existence."

Ryon leaned against one of the trees supporting the hammock. He crossed his arms and sighed. He looked up to peer at the millions of tiny lights from the building below the Queen's Level. "No, Nemo," he said. "That title goes to me, I'm afraid."

"Huh?"

"No one ever told you what happened? How I betrayed my friends in Elleria and allowed them to be taken by the blood-soaked hands of the Dragonhearts and the Covenant? That little farce got my friend Jaeyoung's lover killed, and my friend Marcel to lose all four of his limbs. If I had gotten their quicker and refused the offer the Platinum Priest gave me, perhaps things would have turned out differently."

"I know about what you did," Nemo said, throwing his legs to the side so he could sit on the edge of the hammock. "But you did what you did because you loved that girl Felicity."

"For what good it did," said Ryon. "The Covenant went back on their promise to keep her safe. Instead, when I got back, they raped her repeatedly before my eyes; doing things that no human being should ever force another to do. All I could do was watch. And when they were done, they cut out her heart, cooked it, and forced me to eat it. I let my friends down for nothing. I let Xifeng and Ezra die for nothing. Princess Evelyn is suffering because of my weakness, and Marcel suffered the Duel of a Thousand Cuts because I did nothing."

"Ryon, there was no way you could have known," said Nemo.

"Just like there was no way you could have known Norman the Conqueror was going to choose you to become the next hero Termnnia needs. We have no choice in these matters. All we can do is to decide what to do with what destiny gives us. I didn't know it, but it was my destiny to be Yuri's friend. If he has the heart to forgive me that is." He paused, waiting for Yuri to take over again. "That's odd. Yuri hasn't said a word to me for the past couple of days."

"Maybe he's thinking about what you've done," said Nemo.

"No," said Ryon. "I can't feel anything anymore. It's like…Yuri just up and left us."

Nemo shook his head. "That can't be; your eye is still glowing green. You must still have some piece of him in you."

"That's just it, Nemo, all I feel is a piece of him. I used to feel his entire presence. But now it seems that he's just distant."

"I hope he's okay," said Nemo.

Ryon pressed his hand against his face. "Yeah, me, too. Now come on, buddy, let's go eat."

Nemo got up from the cot and followed Ryon down the levels of the castle towards the dining hall where a banquet was waiting. Soldiers from the city guard were invited to attend the party; they were all crowding around Phoenix, Francesca, and a tall, fair-faced girl with milky white skin, hair as fiery as the sun's light, and very buxom as Ryon had claimed. She was clad in a tight leather jumpsuit with tactical pouches and harnesses hanging here and there. A black ACR hung from her back with an anti-gravity device so it hovered comfortably over her spine. The weapon's steel was cold and the ammo unspent, for the Platinum Dawn was such an easy foe, she had no need to use it.

"I see you have an eye for our new friend," Queen Alexis said.

Nemo jumped up with fright, for she came from behind and unexpectedly. The queen found his shock amusing.

"You're glowing this evening, My Queen," Ryon said with a bow. He looked up, and was displeased that Nemo did not. He placed his hand on his back and forced him forward.

"There is no reason to be so formal, guys," said Alexis. "The three mages have won us a great victory. The Platinum Dawn got their asses beaten so badly, they offered terms of surrender before the pyromancer, Brittany, was able to start any real damage."

"So powerful are the women of Termnnia?" said Ryon. "Givers of like and takers as well. Such double-sided creatures you are, Alexis."

Alexis suppressed her humor with a light giggle and stepped into the room. Two trumpeters on both sides of her stood at attention and blue on their bronzed horns, blasting her ears and causing her to cringe from the noise.

A repetitive choir of "My Lady," and "Your Grace" flew over the halls as wind in the most graceful of summer days. The guests bowed, making way for the young queen as she sat in her place at the head of the table. Once she sat comfortably on her dinner throne, the guests found their seats and sat down. Alexis rose and tapped her steak knife on her water glass.

"Thank you all for coming this evening," she said. "At last, we can declare peace in our beloved city. The Platinum Dawn is no more."

A soft round of applause from the guests. They quieted down to let Alexis continue her speech.

"I would like to thank the palace guard for their hard work in keeping my home and my life safe from those fascists. And let us all give a big thank you to my three friends; Phoenix Lockheart of the Citadel." Phoenix stood. The guests applauded. Alexis then continued. "Francesca Popelina Jourdenette of House Orléans; my trusted Court Magician." Francesca elegantly rose out of her seat and took a bow, adoring the applause. "And finally," Alexis continued. "I would like to introduce us all to Lady Brittany Remington the Mage of Blue Fire, for coming down here on such short notice."

"And in the nick of time might I add," said Francesca. "Talk about fashionably late."

"Forgive me, girls," said the fiery-haired beauty, dramatically tossing her hair back. "I was drunk."

The guests laughed at her excuse.

"Still drunk by the looks of it," said Phoenix. "Your eyes are glazed over and your face is red; not from the heat but from the rum."

"It's no ordinary rum," said Brittany, cheeks blushing red like her hair. "It's my own special elixir. It gives a boost to my flames and my dear friend the Vermillion Sparrow. Come on, Phoenix. You know you like my elixir, too. Remember all those years ago back in the Citadel?"

"Yeah, no doubt," said Phoenix. "You almost got me a few times."

"I'd like a shot of that stuff," said a nobleman.

"Aye, I'll take two," said a banker.

Brittany scoffed. "You men are a little to frou-frou for my stuff. I think you should stick to wine."

"In any case," said Alexis. "I am honored that you came all this way for me."

"With all due respect, My Lady, but I came here for someone else. Nevertheless, I am honored to have been of service."

"I wonder what she means by that," Nemo whispered to Ryon.

Ryon rubbed his beard. "I fear that she's the 'Firebird' Phoenix told me so much of back in school."

Nemo was puzzled. He stared at the mage as she cut her steak into bite-sized chunks. "I don't follow, Ryon."

Ryon smirked and shook his head before he glanced at Nemo. "Old girlfriend," He replied with a wink.

* * *

 **Jaden**

* * *

Though his classes were already registered and his dorm room rank assigned, Jaden Yuki still could not find the heart to go back to Duelist Academy, even after his one-year sabbatical from the school. Many of his friends were rulers now, fighting somewhere far away dealing with the invasive Covenant and Termnnian Empire, and other pressing matters of so on and so forth. What's worse was that he still felt like there was a gaping hole in his heart after learning that his friend Yuri was dead. As he sat there by the creek of one of Domino City's parks, he was contemplating his life with the prince. Jaden didn't know why but, there was something about Yuri that made his life very exciting. He brought a certain fire to the campus and now that he was dead, those jubilant flames were put out.

He kicked a pebble into the water and watched it plop out of sight. The crisp sound of the rushing water nulled the sorrow from his soul, and the birds perched in the oak trees added a touch of peace to the morning. At last, the afternoon sun had risen high. Its warm rays were blocked by the canopies of the thick trees above. What little light that came through decorated the grass with hues of gold. The shadows of the vines hanging high above him danced around Jaden's body whilst he sat against the trunk of a large willow tree where he sat since the early hours of the morning. The wet grass stained his dark denim jeans with streaks of emerald, and his brown leather jacket was getting scratched from the rough bark every time he moved from side to side to get comfortable.

"Wooo!" screeched his little companion. A Winged Kuriboh, given to him just after school had let out by Yami Yugi, and for no explanation other than he thought that it belonged to him.

Jaden placed his arms on the back his head to cushion it from the biting bark. He looked up at the furry, winged monster who was flying in circles to keep itself from getting bored.

"At least one of us is having fun," Jaden muttered in a very dreary tone.

"Woo!" went Winged Kuriboh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Jaden. "I should be happy about going back to school, but, it's not going to be the same, you know. I know I've got Sye, Chumley, and Bastion, but everyone else is gone. And Yuri, as I've said for the hundredth time, is gone for good. I feel so bad that I never got the chance to Duel him. I mean, we've been classmates for an entire semester, and we never got our game on. It's just so frustrating, man."

"Woo!"

"It won't change a thing," said Jaden. "I mean, I love Syrus and the others, but it's not going to be the same without the rest of the gang together."

Winged Kuriboh hovered down towards him. "Woo!"

Jaden gave a heavy sigh and looked at the patches of the blue sky above from behind the willow vines "Sorry man," he said. "I think I'm just going to cancel my semester. I just…I just don't feel it anymore."

Just as Jaden said that a bright light formed before him.

"What the hell!?" Jaden cried out.

 _Jaden…Jaden_

"Who are you?" Jaden cried out. "What's going on?"

 _Jaden…Jaden…Help me!_

Jaden's eyes went wide. He let out a gasp so great he felt his lungs ache.

"I know that voice," said Jaden. "Yu-Yuri?"


	138. A Duel with a Ghoul

**Avi**

* * *

Infernal Dragon soared over the Tharan countryside. A vast ocean of green as far as the eye could see with the jagged silhouettes of the mountains trailing in the distance. Ser Damien had his arms wrapped around Avi's waist as tightly as he could. Her hair flowing in the fierce wind tickled his face feverishly. He squinted many times to keep her golden locks out of his eyes. The only part of him that seemed to enjoy this annoyance was his nose; for it got long whiffs of her sweet-smelling hair. He wished he wasn't wearing armor. The steel was prohibiting his senses from having the pleasure of feeling the warmth from Avi's body and the feeling of her flesh.

As Avi's hair blew behind her, Damien saw that her slender neck was exposed, and he mustered everything he could to keep from kissing it. Her flesh teased him; calling out to his libido to place his lips on her. But he wanted to do more than that. He wanted Avi under the sheets with him. He longed to see her lying in bed, naked and passionate for his love. He could not force feed her his love. He was so amorous, he feared he would not take no as an answer. But he had to restrain himself. Avi's body was a temple which housed some of the most powerful dragons to ever fly the skies of Termnnia. If they discovered him doing things to her they didn't like, getting burned alive was the least of his worries. Damien took a deep breath and looked to the sky.

"Was it wise giving up the Alliance and your crown to that kid, Avi?"

Avi did not answer. All was silent until her shoulders started to quiver, and short puffs of air escaped her glimmering lips. Damien was ready to soothe her of her sorrow when suddenly those puffs of air he had mistaken for weep turned into a hearty laugh that was so loud it rang across the clouds and the infinite blue.

Avi turned her head to look at him. A humored countenance glowing brightly on her face. "Do you really think that kid has what it takes to rule Termnnia, Damien?"

"What?" Damien asked in confusion. "What did you just do, Avi?"

"It's going to take more than a sparkling sword and a rare Duel Monsters card for that boy to become a king. I don't know how he got Yuri's sword or his Black Tyranno, Damien, but I have a strong feeling that the Diamond Throne is not in his destiny."

"But he said Norman the Conqueror…."

Avi twittered again. "How many fools have run around Termnnia claiming that Norman the Conqueror blessed them with visions of royalty and heroism, hmm? Come on, Damien, even I had dreams about him, too. That doesn't exactly mean I'm a shoe-in for the Diamond Throne."

"But…but you're the Queen of the Alliance."

"It was a title given to me by desperate people, Damien. Termnnia is in need of heroes, and right now they're running the show not me. Jon rules the Alliance in my stead, and so far, I have not seen it crumble. Being queen is not for me, Damien. As soon as I get back to White Harbor after healing Arvas, I am naming Jon the King of the Alliance."

"You'd name a Berjan barbarian as the king!" Damien cried.

"Barbarian?" Avi said in offence. "If I wasn't holding onto my dragon right now, I'd slap you Damien. The Berja are a strong and capable people."

"Who plunged Termnnia into six years of bloody war for the Diamond Throne."

"You cannot judge people for the wrongs their ancestors did in the past, Damien," said Avi, narrowing her eyes in fury. "Besides, that was ten thousand years ago. Jon and his people have been very helpful during my reign as queen. Despite they have their hands full keeping the Covenant and the Empire out of their lands, they come by the hundreds to aid me in this war."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Avi," said Damien. "The people of Termnnia were counting on you to lead them to victory."

Avi spat and gave a furious shake of her head. Her hair whipped Damien's face. "Yeah, and look what my rule has brought? The Covenant almost retook Domino. I lost many of my forces in that battle. The kings of Mondé started a civil war, and we lost much of our territory in Emboldor to Emperor Antilles. I'm not worthy of being queen, Damien. Look at all that I've caused when I told Yuri and his friends to side with King Stefan. Prince Michael died defending Domino; Ryon betrayed us; Marcel was cut into pieces…And I got Yuri killed. Damien…I've been nothing but a failure."

"Yuri's death had nothing to do with you, Avi."

"Don't try to cheer me up, Damien," Avi retorted. "Termnnia is in deep shit because of a chain of events of which I started. I let in the Covenant with open arms because their pretty-boy king wooed me in hook, line, and sinker! I've made a lot of mistakes, and now I'm going to atone for those mistakes by finding those dragons and aiding the one true king."

"Who?"

Avi smiled. "An old friend of mine."

Damien winced with emotional agony. "You've gone mad?"

Avi reared her head up and laughed. "Perhaps I have," said she with a loving smile that warmed Damien's weary soul.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

He stood at the edge of the harbor surrounded by his friends as he watched Kaiba's blimp slowly make its accent into the sky from the port of town. Serenity sniffed, wiping her nose with a pink handkerchief; for she saw Yumeko waving at them from the window of her suite. She, too, was weepy eyed. Mai stood over her shoulder waving goodbye to her friends. The blimp finally rose high enough into the air that their faces were out of sight.

"I know this must be hard on ya, Yuge," said Joey. "But, she's going to be taken care of over dere."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Yami. "My only wish is that we didn't have to part like this. I was just starting to get to know her."

"We'll see her again soon, Yugi," said Téa. "But for now, we have to get back to White Harbor and see what's going on with Jon and the others. Ishizu waits for us, too."

"Hmm," Yami said with a nod. His eyes still on the blimp as it slowly spun to the south toward the ocean and out of his sight. He sighed and followed his friends back to the inn to collect their things and prepare for their trip back to White Harbor.

"Aw man," Joey said, soothing his grumbling stomach with a gentle rub of his hand. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use some food."

"I'm in," said Tristan. "I could use some steak for the road."

"You guys and your stomachs," said Duke.

Yami formed a weak grin on his face.

 _Yugi! Yugi!_

Yami stopped. His friends continued down the street without him. None of them knew he was trailing behind. Yami's feet seemed glued to the cobbled road. His ears on high alert for the sound that was calling out to him.

"Did you hear that?" Yugi said, hovering over him in spirit form.

"I did," said Yami. "That voice. It cannot be."

"There's only one way to find out," said Yugi. "We have to follow it."

Yami bit his bottom lip to hold back his urge to reveal the obviousness of his statement. Of course, they needed to follow the voice. The thing was, where did they have to go to? Where was it coming from?

He listened closely to the sounds all around him, trying to drown out the endless chatter of the citizens, the bell buoys, the horse's hooves clopping down the streets. It was maddening trying to pick up the sound of that voice. The glorious, beautiful voice. The voice of a dearly departed friend. His knuckles cracked. His nails dug deeply into palms. He wanted to use what little knowledge he had about shadow magic and just mind crush everyone in the city to shut them up. The voice could be calling to him right now and he wouldn't even know it was there.

 _Yugi! Yugi!_

"There it is!" shouted Yugi. "It came from the alley!"

Yami darted towards the alleyway in between a restaurant and a brothel. He ignored the pleads for business from the whores and pushed his way into the dank and smelly pits of the city.

"Yugi?" Téa said, finally noticing that Yami was gone. She saw him in time before the two buildings concealed him. "YUGI!" Téa shouted.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Yugi," Téa. "He just ran in there!"

Tristan's face began to tinge light pink. "Now what's gotten into him. The guy just can't sit still for once."

"Yugi!" Joey called running after him. "Yugi! Where ya goin', man!"

As Joey dashed after him, Yami trekked through a long maze of townhouses. The light from the sun conflicted with the dozens of colorful clothing hanging on the lines above him. The shade they created caused the sunlight to flicker on and off in Yami's eyes. He heard the voice again.

 _Yugi! Yugi! I need your help!_

"Where are you!" shouted Yami. "Yuri!"

They passed a small garden and noticed a bright light at the corner of their eyes. "LOOK!" shouted Yugi.

Yami stopped. Before he could investigate the light, he hunched over, placing both hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Satisfied, he rose back up, wiped the sweat from his brow, and went to the garden hidden in the alley. There was a colorful orb of light hovering in front of a drinking fountain with a lion's head vomiting water into the pool below.

 _Yugi…Yugi…Pharaoh. Get me out of here please!_

"Yuri!" Yugi shouted, manifesting out of Yami's body and hovering next to him. "We're coming!"

"Wait!" Yami shouted, holding up a hand. "It could be a trap! Yuri's dead, remember?"

"Pharaoh, we have to help him!" Yugi pleaded. "I can tell it's him. It IS him. Come on, we have to help him."

"I don't like this one bit, Yugi. I feel a fell presence coming from that orb. Wherever it came from is very close to the darkness."

"I know," said Yugi. "I can feel the darkness, too. But I can also feel Yuri. He's in there! Pharaoh. He needs our help!"

"How do you know that's Yuri?" Yami asked.

"And how do you know that it isn't?" Yugi replied impatiently. "Yami, you always taught me to never abandon my friends. What if the voice coming from the light really is Yuri, and this is his only means of connecting with us? If we ignore him, what kind of friends are we? We have to take that risk, Yami."

"It will not be the first time our enemies have used our friendship against us, Yugi. Please, think logically."

Yugi smirked. "Since when does logic apply in this miserable world?"

Yami had to ponder that question. After everything he and Yugi had been through; everything they had seen and fought. Ever battle they had ever been in had deified the rules of logic. He smiled in defeat. If Yuri really was in there and he turned his back on him, then he would have broken his promise to Gabriel and Rose to always protect him.

"I just know we're going to regret this, Yugi," Yami said.

He ordered Yugi to go back into the puzzle. When the boy was safely inside the golden relic, Yami mustered all his courage and stepped into the light. As he went through, Joey and the others saw him just mere seconds before he vanished. Téa screamed as Joey and Tristan dashed for the light. But they were too late. The orb of light was gone, taking Yugi and Yami along with it.

* * *

 **Christine**

* * *

The maid's barracks were far more lavish than she thought it would be. The style and architecture alone made the convent look like nothing more than a mountain ruin. Two silver swords a day could get her soup for a week compared to the meager once every two weeks had she still been living with Pépin. Her own bedroom without having to worry about the old man peeking at her as she changed. And now a warm bath all to herself, prepared at the expense of Sherry Leblanc who developed a liking to her for some reason. The bath water went pink from all the cherry-scented oils and the rose petals swimming about the tub. There were lemon slices floating in the water as well. Steam bellowed out from the surface mixed with the sweet aromas of the fruits and oils perfuming Christine's fair skin with their scent.

She let out a passionate and satisfied sigh. The door creaked open. Sherry entered the bathhouse, shut the door and locked it. She formed a smile seeing Christine enjoying her bath.

"Well, you look like you're enjoying yourself."

"More than I ever have in my life," Christine said with satisfaction. She stretched her arms over her head. "Why are you pampering me like this? What have I done to make your favor me so?"

"As I said, I think you're pretty." Sherry walked to the tub and sat by the edge. She pulled a cork off a diamond-shaped bottle with purple liquid inside. She poured it in the water, smiling. "And it would be a waste to leave a fair-faced maiden like you in the dungeons to be eaten by the rats. Plus, I think Stas likes you, too. After all, he really wanted to see you. And he did set terms to free you if you had sex with him."

Christine turned her gaze out the window towards the majestic mountains of green and the fields splashed with a variety colors from the flowers. The emerald green grass trying in vain to stand out from the flowers. She saw Stas summoning his Diamond Burst Dragon below, and watched as it decimated his opponent's XX-Saber Gottams.

The explosion created by the blast caused the bath water to ripple.

"Is something wrong?" Sherry asked.

Christine closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. "Stas may be my prince, but he is a spoiled, chauvinistic pompous. And I said, I was raised most of my life in a convent. I do not indulge in such pleasure."

"Not even if it meant saving your life?" Sherry asked, dipping her finger in the warm water and stirring it around.

"Not even if it spared me from the most painful death," Christine responded.

"Funny you should say that," said Sherry, taking her finger out of the water. "Stas just did save you from a very painful death."

"Oh?"

"You were to be burned at the stake for the crime of incendiarism. At the request of your former employer, Pépin, no less. And your dragon was to be killed, but Stas said otherwise."

Christine lifted her torso out of the water. "Where is he!" she demanded. "Is he safe?"

"Ahem," Sherry said, coughing into her fist. Her face turned pink like the water.

Christine covered herself, and tipped back under the water. "Sorry," she said.

"It's all right," said Sherry. "But, yes, Stas saved you. As for your dragon, he's being kept down in the vaults right next to the money. It's serious protection. He's as safe as a kitten down there. And the prince recovered this for you."

She tossed Christine a velvet sack of coins from the ruffles of her petticoat. Christine caught just before it hit the water. "Hey!" she cried. "This is my…"

"Yes, it is," Sherry said with a quick nod. "Pépin told us about how he hired you. Said you gave your money to a monk. Well, Prince Stas found that monk and forced him to pay back every coin, chip, and Crown he spent. Plus, a little extra for the crime of thievery. You should be more careful with your money, darling."

"I…I guess I was a little foolish," Christine said, admiring the sack. It felt so much heavier than it did before. "Did Prince Stas really do all this for me?"

"He did," said Sherry, fanning her face from the heat of the bath water. "Just between us, Christine, I think one of Ana's cherubs struck him when he first laid eyes on you. I've known Stas for years, and he's never given so much favor to a girl before. Believe me, he's fucked just about every girl in town; even me. And he's had 2000 girlfriends and potential fiancées before. He never lifted a pinky for them. But you, all these legal matters, and so on and so forth. I think he might have just met his match."

"But why me?" Christine asked timidly. "I have done nothing."

Sherry giggled. "You know Stas's favorite heroines were Kayla the Small and Evangelia the Star Queen. He always begged his queen mother, Goddesses rest her soul, to read him the story of their adventures over and over again every night before bed. Hell, sometimes when he and I went to the lake to swim and take our naps as children, he asked me to tell him their story. He said to me: _'Sherry, when I grow up, I hope to marry a girl with dragons. We can ride into battle and roast our enemies just like Evangelia and her Galaxy-Eyes Dragon or Kayla atop of Timaeus destroying the soldiers of the Orichalcos. I'll be the most unstoppable king in all Mond_ _é_ _!'_ Stas wanted nothing more than to marry Avi, but that flimflam with King Stefan happened. And now, Christine, it looks like he's found his dragon maiden."

"Oh," said Christine. "I see."

"Do you believe in destiny, Christine?" Sherry asked.

"I was raised in a convent," Christine repeated. "I was taught that Yeyu fabricates what happens…"

"Do you believe in destiny: yes or no?" Sherry interrupted.

Christine lifted her knees from the water and wrapped her arms around them. "I was told not to. So, no."

Sherry smiled, kicking her leg back and forth. "Well, I certainly do. I think you found that dragon for a purpose. I think that you and Stas were meant to be."

"Me? I couldn't be?" said Christine. "I can't be. Like it or not, I'm a Yeyunist. And I am dedicated to my faith. I love almighty Yeyu. And Stas's faith is dedicated to the Goddesses; being's whom I do not believe in. The last time a Yeyunist tried to marry believer of the Goddesses, it broke Termnnia into civil war. I don't want that."

Sherry nodded her head. "Yes, it's true Avi's marriage to King Steffan was a horrible farce. But, are there shady politics and plots of deceit surrounding you, young lady?"

Christine rested her chin on her knees. Her thin bangs dangled on either side of her heart-shaped face. She blinked rapidly, her eyelashes looking like the wings of a raven with each flutter they made. "I guess not," said she.

"You guess not?" Sherry laughed.

"No!" Christine said immediately. "I mean no."

"That's what I like to hear," said Sherry. "Now, I need you to hurry and clean yourself up. Stas's coronation is later this afternoon, and there is going to be a grand party to which he has requested that you attend."

"But, I thought I was nothing more than a mere palace maiden," said Christine. "Why…"

"I told you why," said Sherry. "And whether you remain a palace maiden depends on how you treat Prince Stas. Or King Stas, after the coronation. See to it that you behave like a big girl and don't upset him."

Sherry got up, kissed Christine's forehead and walked out of the bathhouse, leaving her alone. She spent thirty more minutes in the bath before the doors creaked open again. Two maidens came inside and bowed. They were followed by Monsieur Benoit and the Count de Monet.

"Oh!" cried Christine, hiding herself under water with a splash.

"Dress her up," the Count ordered the maids with a snap of his fingers. "Quickly! Quickly!"

One of the maids pulled a white towel from a white marble rack on the wall and walked to the side of the tub, holding it up so Christine could get out in privacy. Christine got out of the water gingerly, keeping an arm over her breasts and a hand cupped over her womanhood. The maid wrapped the towel around Christine's body and patted her dry. She held the towel up again to hide Christine's nakedness from the prying eyes of the Count as the second maid began to powder Christine's body.

"Does Stas really care that badly about me?" Christine asked as the maid wrapped the towel and tied it over her chest.

The Count wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "Young lady, you will refer to His Royal Majesty by his full title or not at all. He is a king now."

"I missed his coronation?" Christine asked.

"You were never invited to attend in the first place," said Benoit in a saucy manner. "You silly girl. The coronation of the king is a spectacle blessed by the very Goddesses themselves. And you, my dear, are a Yeyunist. You were not allowed in the temple of Horakhty in the first place. Nevertheless, you have been asked to dance with His Royal Majesty at the party tonight."

Count de Monet walked to Christine and ran a finger down the top of her head. He examined his finger, and though he saw nothing he still grunted with disgust. "Oh well, this will have to do."

Christine followed the Count, Benoit and the maids to her quarters and saw a pile of elegant clothing on her bed. The Count and Benoit remained to oversee her fitting. The count grinned, watching as a maid was tying a corset over Christine's waist. She grunted like winded beast every time it tightened. She could feel her ribs getting bent.

Benoit laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"How do I…urk!" she cried as the corset tightened. "…get used to something like this?" Christine moaned. "It feels like I'm being squeezed by a Fiend Kraken!"

Again, the Count chuckled with amusement. "Get used to it, doll, that's the way things are done here. Now, there are a few things we have to cover when meeting with the king."

The Count went on and one about the mannerisms of a lady in court. How she should eat. What part of the plate she needed to start in. As she tried on her dress, he went on about how she should sit and even how she should walk, which Christine found ridiculous. She regained her curls and a big blue bow trimmed in gold was placed on the back of her hair.

"Ah," said Benoit. "The Madame looks very elegant. Give us a twirl."

Christine saw herself in the mirror and was pleased. She really did look like a lady now, and was more than happy to oblige Benoit's request. She spun delightfully. Benoit clapped in a very feminine manner. "Wonderful!" he said. "Very wonderful!"

"Enough, Benoit!" ordered the Count. "Now see here, girl…"

The door opened. Sherry walked in, all dressed up for the party. "Oh, Count da money."

The Count was furious. "DE MO-"

"Oh, shut up," said Sherry. She looked at Christine and gave a whistle. "Don't you clean up nice," she said.

"Thank you," said Christine doing curtsy.

"Come on now," said Sherry. "It's time to get you to the party. Stas is waiting."

Hand in hand, Christine and Sherry walked down the halls of the maid's barracks and through the gardens to the palace. Fireworks lit the skies in explosions of bright colors from gold, blue, and red; the colors of the Mondevi Flag. Dragon Riders flew overhead towards the palace's front gardens and a knight on a griffon followed them.

"Dragon knights?" Christine said with worry. "Oh, dear. I'm not ready."

"Just be calm," said Sherry. "They may seem brash and think they're all that because they have a ton of money and ride on a dragon, but show them who's boss and they'll back off. Dragon Riders are all flash mostly. Come battle, they'll come up with any excuse to avoid the field to protect their precious dragons and their pretty faces."

Christine wished she had the fortitude to talk face to face with Dragon Riders, some of the most charismatic and beautiful characters in Termnnia. Having a gorgeous face and a ton of gold seemed to be a prerequisite to even think about being a Dragon Rider. For this, many thought of them as pompous pretty boys who join the military forming their own regiments for the sake of wine, women, and money. They were paid hundreds of thousands of gold coins and chips by kings who hired them, and they didn't even have to fight. They relied mostly on the intimidation factor of their mounts, which made sense, because as soon as a dragon's roar echoed across the battlefield and cast its shadow over the field, the enemy soldiers began to run. Therefore, they got paid to fly around and look handsome. Some have said the Dragon Rider was the most hated class of warrior in Termnnia.

"Oh, joy," said Sherry, pointing up at a squadron of rowdy Dragon Riders flying atop of serpentine-type dragons called Kaiser Dragon, a common dragon, but a very splendid specimen to look at, especially with the layered armor they wore colored bronze and trimmed in black with black engravings on the surface and the flags of the House and country of their leader hanging from their pauldrons.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Sherry, "Those are the Knights of the Kaiser."

"Are they well-known?" Christine asked. "Are they famous?"

"More like infamous," scoffed Sherry. "Especially with the city guard. Their leader is Alexander Croft, son of Count Gerard Croft of the Silver Hills. They are one of the wealthiest families in Mondé because they mine, what else, silver. Little Alexander doesn't have to lift a finger to get what he wants. All he does is ask his daddy for some coin and he's immediately a warrior. The Count even bought him his own dragons and a set of full steel armor enameled with gold and black. Northing but the best for his little boy. The pomposity gets worse. They even have their own lodge on the hills just outside the castle. They buy up the services of all the wenches and drink the wine cellars dry. They're not knights. Just an exclusive club for Alexander and his drinking buddies. I spit on their names. You know, he sent a letter to Master Yu-Gi-Oh and cursed him out because he didn't choose him as one of High King Yuri's knights for the Royal Termnnian Table?"

"Gracious, no!" said Christine.

"Oh yeah," said Sherry. "He called him a fool, saying Jon, Michael, Jaeyoung, and the others 'feeble' compared to him and his order. What a little prick."

"Well, well," said Christine. "Someone is full of himself. I can say for sure that I am not looking forward to meeting him."

"You're to be with King Stas in the party," said Sherry. "And no one else. We're almost there, love. Keep your head up high, pretend like you own a platinum mine and deck full of rare cards, and you're in the club!"

Christine nodded her head. The castle was glowing like a star in the darkness. Every window was casting a warm yellow glow from within. The fireworks still lit up the sky. She took a deep breath and prayed that this night would be successful.

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

"So, Prince Stas is now a king?" Dalaris said sitting on her bed reading a book. She licked her finger and turned the page.

"So they tell me," Ser Gerhalos said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Listen, Dalaris, about my last visit."

"Pish, posh," said Dalaris. "That's all behind us now." Lightning flashed outside as a fierce ice storm thrashed the castle from outside. The wind howled through the windows and the icy rain pounded the ceiling above. A fire was crackling right beside her. The popping of the wood echoed down her chambers. A rumble of thunder bellowed from the mountains appearing as dark silhouettes in the distance outside the windows.

"Can you be a dear and close the curtains, Ser Gerhalos?" she asked. "The forests of Riftgaard look so spooky at night. I heard many fierce beasts roam around at this hour. Ferocious monsters that not even the warriors of the Riftgaardian army will dare to face."

Ser Gerhalos nodded. His chainmail rang as it lightly tapped against his armor. His sword also made rich metallic sounds with every step. As he undid the cords of the curtains, he also couldn't help but to feel haunted by the look of the pine trees outside. In the dark, they looked like hairy beasts marching in the rain hoping to devour a poor soul who wandered into their domain. He coughed lightly and shut the curtains as tightly as he could.

"Lord Jon tells me that there are trolls out there," said Dalaris. "Ah, here's one." She pointed to the page detailing the beast in her Bestiary of Termnnia. "Look! Look!" she beckoned him, tapping her polished fingernail on the page.

Ser Gerhalos grumbled and slowly paced towards her chair by the fireplace. He loomed over her seat and stared at the very detailed drawing of the monster.

"He's not a Duel Monster," said Dalaris. "Just a very common beast created when Odiva tarnished the song of the Earth Sisters in the creation of the world. They're up there along with werewolves, vampires, goblins, and orcs. Oh my, I certainly would not like to run in that during my travels. Especially during a night like this."

A flash of lightning pierced through the curtains. A clap of thunder shook the chambers. Dalaris shivered from the relief that she was indoors. "It's so dreadful out there," she said. "But thank the Goddesses it's warm in here."

"Indeed," said Ser Gerhalos, putting his hand on the back of the chair so he could lean forward and get a better look at the monster in her book. "I don't recall you having this tome, Dalaris; where did you get it?"

"Astrid gave it to me," said Dalaris. "She said there's a library in the castle. I would love to see it, but dear Jon has left me under arrest in this little prison of mine."

"It is a prison," Ser Gerhalos agreed sadly. "I am sorry you have to be confined in such a place. If there were only some way I could let you out."

"That's very sweet of you, Ser Gerhalos," said Dalaris, looking up at him and smiling. "But, I wouldn't want you getting into trouble. Not for me. Not after all I've done. You and I maybe friends now, but, we're still from different factions." She pressed her fingers over her lips and giggled. "If I didn't know any better, Ser, I'd think you've fallen in love with me."

"Purrr," scoffed Ser Gerhalos.

Dalaris loved how sensitive he was and rested her cheek on his hand. She cooed, nuzzling her flesh on his soft golden fur. "You're so warm," she said in a whisper. She looked up at him with a fiery lust sparkling in her eyes. "Is the rest of your body like this?"

Ser Gerhalos shivered, feeling her nuzzle him so lovingly as though she was his cub. He felt himself getting hard and for a moment thought that she really did mean what she said back in the Red Palace. About her loving him. No! He thought. No! It could be a trap. She's probably using me to try and get her out. I must have triggered something when I told her I wanted to let her out. Why that conniving little harlot.

He quickly yanked his hand away. She fell, and bumped her cheekbone on the wooden frame. "Ow!" she yelped. She dropped her book and massaged her cheek which got bruised.

Ser Gerhalos' mouth fell open with guilt, and he let out a gasp when he realized what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry," he said kneeling to examine her.

"No, no!" said Dalaris, patting his hand away. "It's all right. I shouldn't have come so strongly."

"Why are you falling for a monster like me?" said Ser Gerhalos.

"You're no monster, Ser Gerhalos," Dalaris, still massaging her cheek. "I've seen monsters before. Monsters are men like Marik Ishtar, Grand Priest Innocence, King Hector, and my father. And myself."

Ser Gerhalo's whiskers shivered. "You're no monster, Dalaris."

"You're just saying that," she said turning away from his gaze. "I'm not a hero like you, or Jon, Avi, Yuri, or Master Yu-Gi-Oh."

Ser Gerhalos patted her hand. "Dalaris, you sacrificed your dragon to save thousands of innocent lives. That does not make you a villain."

"No," said Dalaris, still not looking at him. "But it's not enough to cleanse the sins I have committed in the past. So many have died meaningless deaths because of me, Ser Gerhalos."

"I have done many wrongs in my life as well, Dalaris," said Ser Gerhalos. "But you know what separates us from the villains and the monsters of this miserable world?"

Dalaris was intrigued and finally glanced back at him. "What?" she asked.

"This," Ser Gerhalos said, pointing at her heart. "You feel remorseful for what you've done, and you want to right the wrongs you have committed, yes?"

"More than anything!" said Dalaris with urgency.

"I know you are loyal to your House, Dalaris. But they are the ones who have wronged you. The ones who forced to do things that made you the monster you think you are. Underneath that cool disposition, lust, and thirst for war; I see a heart in there. One full of love. Honesty. Courage. The heart of a hero. Just like Yuri and his friends."

"Do you really see all that in a person like me?" Dalaris asked. "I'm not perfect."

"Neither am I," said Ser Gerhalos. "Yuri, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Jon, Avi; all of them have their flaws. Even the Goddesses themselves are far from perfect. Dalaris, please, reconsider going back to your House. Stay here…and fight with us."

Dalaris bit her lip. "You're asking a lot from me, Ser Gerhalos. I love my family."

Ser Gerhalos gulped. "Do they love you?"

Dalaris shut her eyes, wincing from the question her knight just asked. She wanted to nod her head and say yes, but deep down she knew the answer.

The grandfather clock in the corner rang eleven.

"The hour is of late," Ser Gerhalos said rising back up to his feet. "I must go."

Dalaris grimaced and grabbed his hand, clutching it with both of hers. "Don't leave me," she begged. "Please."

"Dalaris, I must go back."

"Don't go, Ser, please. I'm afraid."

Ser Gerhalos did not believe her. "Now you're just being silly, child. You fight in wars, slay dragons, and you can't handle a little lightning and thunder?"

"Okay, you got me there," said Dalaris. "Damn, there's no lying to you, is there, Ser."

"I've raised a human girl for two years," Ser Gerhalos said referring to Avi. "I know every excuse you're going to throw at me."

"Can you please just stay with me. Just one night. It gets very lonely in here, and I adore your company."

"I cannot stay here," said Ser Gerhalos. "Your bed, though lavish, is rather small for me."

"Then let us sleep on the floor," Dalaris insisted.

Ser Gerhalos let out a chuckle. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Dalaris shook her head.

"Very well," the knight said. "I will stay."

Dalaris clapped and went to her bed, yanking all the sheets off the mattress. "You're going to have to remove your armor, Ser," said Dalaris. "It's not going to be very comfortable in all that steel."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," said Dalaris. "She's probably trying to think of a good way to stick a knife in me and escape. Well, you can have your sword by your hip. And if it will make you feel better, I will sleep with nothing either."

Ser Gerhalos let out a loud gulp and stood still. That's when Dalaris looked back at him and winked, signaling it was just a tease. "I'm only joking, Ser," she laughed. Nevertheless, Ser Gerhalos just stood where he was wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 **Yumeko**

* * *

After they landed in Domino City, Yumeko Muto was surrounded by a flood of reporters who mobbed around the ramp of Kaiba's blimp. Cameras flashed, blinding the poor girl. She shrieked and covered her eyes with her hand. Microphones were shoved in her face. Mai came out of the blimp, grabbed Yumi, and helped her out of the throng of people asking her questions.

"How do they all know who I am?" cried Yumi.

Mai growled, pushing a cameraman out of her way. "I see Seto Kaiba couldn't keep his mouth shut! The bastard! Come on, baby, we're almost out of here!"

Kaiba Corp security guards formed a diamond formation around Yumi and Mai. They led them to a limousine outside. The mob of reporters hurried after them, surrounding the car. Mai threw Yumi inside. She yelped as she flew down the seat, almost bumping her head on the door. Mai jumped in, slammed the door, and gave the driver directions to her suite. At last they were safe. The driver quickly took them to the building in the business district of Domino. Mai paid the driver and helped Yumi out before anyone else could recognize her. As they entered the atrium they saw giant holographic screens with the news reporting Yumi's arrival into Domino City. The title ribbon on the screen read: Daughter of Yugi Muto arrives in Domino.

"Come on," said Mai. "Let's get out of here. I don't want reporters at my door."

Yumi nodded and followed her godmother up into the penthouse suite of the luxurious Kaiba Towers.

"This way," Mai said, her baggage hanging from her right arm. She fumbled around her pockets for her key card. She found it and gave it a swipe. The little red light on the lock turned green. Mai opened the door and walked in. Yumeko trailed after her, clutching the straps of her backpack.

"Make yourself at home," Mai said, shutting the door behind them. "It's all yours, sweetie. The fridge and the pantry closet are stocked up. Help yourself. Your room is on the third floor down the hall with the stone water walls. You got your own bathroom with a shower, even a jacuzzi. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"I…," Yumeko tried her hardest to say something. Instead, she kept it simple and said: "Thank you."

"Anytime, hun," said Mai. "Want me to show you upstairs to your room?"

Yumeko continued to explore the suite before she answered. She looked back at Mai and said: "No, it's okay. I'll find my own way around."

"It settles it then," Mai said, slipping off her bags. She went down a small set of carpeted stairs to the kitchen where she opened the fridge to get a soda. "Well, I'll order us some food and then I'm going to take a shower. You ever have pizza?"

"What's that?" Yumeko asked, taking her time getting into the kitchen.

"Of course not," Mai said with a roll of her eyes. She opened the can of the lime soda and gulped some of it down. She gasped for air before she spoke. "You were in the underdeveloped countries all your life. This must be a new experience for you."

"No kidding," Yumeko said looking at the chrome appliances and marveling at the marble counter tops. The view of the city glimmering in the night outside was such a marvelous sight for her. It was hard to believe that thousands of people were living inside those towers out there.

"You'll get used to it, hun," said Mai. "I know it's a lot to take in, but in time you're going to love it. My old friend, Rose, sure did."

"Rose?" Yumeko asked, turning her gaze away from the city back to Mai.

"Luthia," said Mai. "The last Celtra, and High King Yuri's mother. She was like a sister to Serenity, Téa, and me."

"Well, I have heard about your friendship with her," said Yumeko. "But I had no idea you named her Rose."

Mai put a hand on her hip. "We called her that because the day we first met her, she was studying Xyz Summoning by a rose bush. Oh, Yumi, you should have seen her. I have never seen anything so beautiful."

"You guys did a lot together huh?" Yumeko asked.

"Yup," said Mai.

Yumeko could see her purple eyes glimmering from the tears that formed as Mai wandered her memories. She blinked rapidly. "Uh…I'll go order that pizza. In the meantime, why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself up. It should be here by the time you get back."

Yumeko nodded and took the glass stairs up to her room and took a quick shower. Just as she finished dressing up, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mai shouted from downstairs. Yumeko shrugged as she dried her hair. She heard muffled voices from below and a quick thank you before Mai shouted: "Yumi! Dinner!"

She had never tried foreign food like pizza before. But as she at her third slice, she couldn't help but smile. "It's not bad," she said, peeling a pepperoni off the cheesy surface.

"Glad you like it," Mai said, adding pepper to her cheese. She bit into it ravenously and chewed as she spoke. "I heard from Joey that Yugi gave you a few of his cards."

"Oh, yeah, he did," said Yumi. She took her deck out of her back pocket and showed Mai the card on the bottom of the deck.

"Oh," said Mai. "That's Yugi's Dark Magician. But…he would never part with that card."

"This is the one Pegasus gave him," said Yumi, starting at the magician. Yugi's Dark Magician was armored in purple and had fair white skin. While the one he gave Yumi was donning black armor with neon blue trim. His skin was blue, and his hair was silvery white. "He gave me a few more cards to help me out," said Yumi.

"How are his magicians going to aid your Exodia cards?" Mai asked. "No offense, but I think that's going to ruin the flow of your deck. I mean, you've got three copies of those Exodia cards in there, a feat which still amazes me by the way."

Yumi shrugged. "I'm going to have to figure that out sooner or later. I mean, I still have the rest of the summer to structure my deck before school starts."

Someone knocked on the door.

Mai turned her head toward the direction of the door, still chewing the food. "Who do you suppose?" she asked, stuffing a pepperoni in her mouth. She wiped her mouth with a red napkin and got out of her seat, causing the cutlery to jingle.

She opened the door. "Cora?" she said.

Yumi swallowed a big wad of food and got up from the table at once. She hurried to the door to see the girl who was Kaiba's daughter.

"Hello, Miss Mai," said Cora. "I was wondering if…" Yumi came into view behind Mai. "Oh, Yumi!"

"Can I help you?" Mai asked. "Does your dad know you're out here, hun?"

"He doesn't," said Cora. "And even if he did, he wouldn't care. Anyways, I was wondering if I could borrow Yumi for a while."

Mai looked back at Yumeko. The she returned to look at Cora, and smirked. "You look spiffy by the way, Cora. You asking her out on a date?"

Cora looked like someone grabbed her in the gut. She shook her head, her sierra-colored hair waving behind her back. "No! No! Nothing like that. I just thought since our fathers know each other so well, perhaps we could, too. After all, the whole school is looking to see us both continue the rivalry our fathers one had." She raised and eyebrow and peered up at the ceiling as she pondered what she said. "Scratch that. Still have. My dad continues to be relentless in his pursuit to beat Master Yu-Gi-Oh."

"So I see," said Mai. "A little girl's night out by the looks of things. Well, if you want to borrow my girl for the night, so be it. Just make sure nothing happens to her out there."

Cora bowed her head. "You have my word Yumi will be brought back safe and sound, Miss Mai."

Mai chuckled. "Just Mai, hun, Yumi, are you up for hanging out with Cora tonight?"

Yumeko fixed her hair with her hands as she bit her bottom lip. She nodded her head. "I…sure. I'd love to."

"Great," said Cora. "Bring your deck. I heard there's some strange stuff going on in the cemetery just outside of Takahashi Square."

"Goodbye, Mai," said Yumeko. "I'll be back before midnight."

"You're not a little girl, hun," said Mai. "Come back whenever you like. Besides, I'm going to hit the clubs tonight. It's been a while since I just let myself loose, what with the war going on."

"The clubs don't sound like a bad idea," said Cora. "Maybe we can go together after we investigate that stuff in the cemetery, Yumi. Oh, pardon me. Do you like to go with Yumi or Yumeko?"

"Whatever's fine with me," said Yumeko.

Cora smiled. "I'll stick with Yumi then. It sounds cuter. I think it matches with your father's name. Well, let's get going then."

She turned and waved goodbye to Mai. Mai kissed Yumeko in the forehead and let her off with a playful pat in the derriere.

The elevator ride down to the first floor was silent and awkward. Both girls said nothing to each other as they tried to find the right things to say. Once it came to a stop, they went down the large atrium and out into the city. Yumeko stared wide-eyed at all the neon lights and the glimmering windows of the skyscrapers above. The House of Gray, Domino City's castle that once housed the Dalton Royal Family and the ultimate seat of power, the Golden Throne, dominated everything in sight. The top floors, which was the home of the Daltons were in total darkness, for the House of Dalton was no extinct when the royal family was murdered in the Covenant invasion the year before.

"I'm glad Queen Avi and her forces were able to get the city back from those fuckers," said Cora, stretching sensuously next to Yumi. "Those radicals are not worthy of this city."

"I had no idea of the invasion," said Yumi. "But nevertheless, it is a beautiful metropolis. Now, what was this you were saying about a cemetery?"

"There have been reports of three ghouls stalking around. Those who seen them somehow leave behind their cards and their Duel Disks. If you ask me, I think there's more of greed than of grave in this matter."

"I can't help but get the feeling you're right," said Yumi. "Why would undead ghouls want cards?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Cora. She smacked Yumi hard on the rump. "Come on, let's go."

Yumi stood there wondering what just happened before she got her legs to start working again, and followed Cora.

* * *

"Hello!" the Duelist called out, clutching his Duel Disk tightly in his grasp. Though the skyscrapers lit the night over the trees, it did little to calm his nerves; for he was walking about an abandoned cemetery within the Dragon Gardens District.

"Hello! Hello!" he cried out again. "There's no Duelists here," he said. "It must have been some kind of prank."

A crow took off from the bushes next to his foot. The cawed eerily as it took off into the sky towards the three moons above.

"Would you look at me?" said the Duelist. "I'm scared of a little crow. Hey bird brain, why don't you watch it will ya!"

The ground beneath his feet began to rumble. The Duelist felt his entire body freeze when a festering hand rose out of the dirt. Being an Eldori, the Duelist made awkward expressions with his face. The owner of the hand finally came out. "Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the undead ghoul laughed once he pulled himself from out of the earth. "Abandon all hope, all who enter here!"

The Duelist backed away and hit something. Something large and bulky. He looked up and saw an even larger zombie grinning down at him. "Goin' somewhere?" it asked him.

The Duelist screamed and tumbled forward towards the set of tombstones where an even skinnier zombie came out. "Oy, lovely night, eh?" it said.

The Duelist shrieked again and fell to the ground. The three zombies came at him, moaning and groaning as they stalked towards him with their arms up. They surrounded the Duelist. The smallest zombie laughed. "This is your last chance. Give us your Duel Disk or perish!"

He could not argue with that. The Duelist flung his Duel Disk off his arm and ran away from the cemetery screaming: "HELP! HELP! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"

When he was gone, the three zombies laughed hysterically. The short one pulled his face off. A mask. And underneath it was the morbid-looking face of Bonz the Zombie Duelist.

"This gets better and better every time," he said with a sneer.

"He was wimpier dan da last guy," said the tall zombie, who was Bonz's muscle, Zigor.

The skinny one, Cid, sniggered. "Oy mates, just a few more o' dese and we'll have spooked our way back to that island."

"Dat's right," said Zigor. "And once we get enough money to sail to Duelist Academy, all O' dere rare cards will be all ours."

"Indeed," said Bonz. "And we'll make doubly sure that Yuri's friends pay for what they did to us. Too bad those Sisterhood Assassins got to him first, because I would have liked to have been the one to drive a stake through the High King's heart like a vampire!"

"Yeah, he sure got wot he deserved," said Cid. "We 'ad a good set up on dat island b'fore he summoned dat Black Tyranno and chased us into the sea."

"It matters not anymore," said Bonz. "With this deck full of rare and powerful zombie monsters, there's going to be no stopping us."

A flock of crows took off into the sky near the entrance of the cemetery.

"Oy, boss," said Cid. "Looks like we've got another sucker headin' this way."

Zigor slammed his fist on his palm. "They better have a Duel Disk on 'em. 'Cause if dey don't, den tings are gonna get ugly."

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

The crickets chirped in an eerie chorus from the dense curtains of grass at their feet. Cora looked around impatiently for the so-called 'Duelists' to come out. The bottom of their shoes crunched on the dead leaves blanketing the dirt path in dreary pastels of brown, gray, and red. Yumi shined her flashlight in front of them. Though they were still in the summer season, the graveyard was unnaturally cold, especially for Yumi since she was clad in a yellow mini-skirt. The chill stung her exposed legs from the knee up. Below that, she was somewhat warmed by her black knee socks. Still she had on a black tank top with a Chibi Dark Magician Girl on the front surrounded by glow-in-the-dark hearts and that caused her to shiver; for it felt like winter's kiss was harassing her arms.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Cora asked, stepping over a grave marker on the ground.

Yumeko scoffed. "If I would have known this place was so cold, I would have worn something a little proper."

Cora laughed. "Don't worry, Yumi, once we find these losers we can go. I'm sure a little dancing at the White Dragon will warm you up a bit."

"What's the White Dragon?" Yumi asked, shining her light at a crumbling mausoleum covered with dead, brown vines.

"An exclusive club in downtown Domino," said Cora. "My father opened it two years ago and reserved it for only the best Duelists in the world. Naturally, since I'm his daughter, I have VIP access to the place. And, since you're with me now, I'll have the bouncers let you in."

"You'd do that for me?" Yumi asked. "Well, I don't know what to say, Miss Kaiba. Thanks."

Cora looked back at her with a light grin at the corner of her mouth. "Just call me Cora. And of course, I'd do it for you, not because you're the daughter of the King of Games, but because I'm kind, and generous." She shrugged. "And I think you're cute."

"Well, don't let those looks deceive you, Cora," said Yumi. "I'm a capable fighter, and, I was a blacksmith before my father found me and brought me here." She flexed her muscles on her arm and even lifted her shirt a little to show off her core.

"Damn, girl," said Cora. "You're pumped full of iron."

"Thanks," said Yumi. She paused when she heard the rustling of leaves coming from in front of them. "Shh, did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," said Cora, opening her hand and casting a ball of blue and white fire over her palms. "Stay close to me, baby, I think we've got company."

Yumi shrieked when her torch illuminated a giant lummox coming straight for her. Cora grabbed on her, in case she felt the need to flee.

"Uuuuhhh," moaned a short zombie.

"Rrrroooow," said the larger one.

"Brains!" said the skinny ghoul.

"Give us your Duel Disk," said the short one.

Cora couldn't help but laugh, despite most of her body was frozen in fear. "You've got to be kidding? What would the undead want with Duel Disks?"

"I'll show you!" the giant zombie said taking a great leap for the girls.

Yumi took a mighty bound into the air and whacked the zombie away with a powerful spinning kick to his bulky gut. The zombie fell backward and landed hard on the ground. Cora lunged for the skinnier one, grabbed him by the wrist, and threw him over her shoulder.

The shorter one did not budge, wondering what just happened.

"Oy, boss," said the skinny zombie. "We got the shit beat out of us."

"Nice," said Cora, grabbing Yumi's shoulder. "You do have some fight in you."

"Good to see you can take care of yourself, too," said Yumi. "As for you three morons, what is the meaning of this?"

The short zombie removed his mask when he realized the two girls could see past his ruse. "All right," he said. "You may have gotten past our little prank, but that doesn't mean you two are out of the woods yet."

"Well, well," said Cid, sitting back up and removing his mask. "Our next victims are cute ones. There's no way we're gonna let you two lovelies get away."

"Put your hands on us, and I'll break your bones," said Cora.

"Ey, wait a minute," said Zigor. "I seen dat girl back on da island. She's Seto Kaiba's daughter."

Cid Oohed while Bonz snickered through his nose, bobbing his head up and down like a bobble head toy.

"Ah, so she is," said he. "If I'm not mistaken, you've got rare copies of your father's Blue-Eyes White Dragons in your deck. This is perfect, I did not think such tantalizing prey would take our bait. And who's your friend?"

"She's Yumeko Muto," Cora said.

"OH!" all three of the thieves said.

"Muto did you say?" said Cid. "As in Yugi Muto?"

"That's impossible," said Bonz. "Yugi Muto was never married or had an affair with anyone."

"Who cares, boss," said Zigor. "Remember the talk around town? She beat Dr. Crowler with the legendary Exodia."

Bonz's greed began to wet his mouth. "Oh, I told you guys this would all be worth it. Not only do we have ourselves the Blue-Eyes White Dragon caught in our net, but now we have the girl with the Exodia cards."

"Boss, you never steer us wrong," said Zigor, punching his palm again. "And on top'a havin' doze rare cards, we got ourselves a couple of beauties to play with."

"Yeah," Cid agreed. "And not just any girlies. We caught the daughters of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. I know a guy in town who'd pay big for you two."

"You mean you want to sell us?" said Cora. "That's sick!"

"You wouldn't dare!" said Yumi.

"Do you want this place to be your grave, you big lummox?" said Cora, cracking her knuckles. The flame in her hand getting fiercer; for she was ready to summon her Blue-Eyes and end the miserable lives of the ghoulish trio.

"There will be no need for that, Cid," said Bonz. "Those dragons and those Exodia cards will set us up for life. So, what do you say? Which one of you will go first?"

"I will," said Cora.

"You?" Yumi asked.

"I was the one who demanded we come here," said Cora. "And no offense to you, Yumi, but I think we'll have a better chance of keeping our stuff if I was the one who dueled."

"Suit yourself," said Yumi. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck," said Cora. "Watch and learn, kid." She slapped Yumi's rump again and walked forward as she activated the Duel Disk her father gave her. It was dark blue and black with glowing blue patterns. And when she activated it, a holographic blade digitized making techy beeping sounds.

"Nice Duel Disk!" said Bonz. "I call dibs on it if you lose."

"That's not going to happen, zombie boy," said Cora.

"DUEL!" they both shouted after Bonz activated his macabre-designed Duel Disk.

 **LP 4000**

"Mua-ha-ha-ha," Bonz laughed. "I'll go first." He drew. "Arise, from the grave, Armored Zombie!"

Bonz slapped his card onto his Duel Disk. The ground beneath his torn and dirty sneakers began to quake. From the chunks of earth, a hand, colored in moldy green flesh, rose out and pulled out the owner. An undead samurai rose out of the muck, moaning and groaning. The arrows that killed him in battle were still stuck on his back. ( **ATK 1500** )

Bonz laughed. "And thanks to the new rules Seto Kaiba set up, monsters will get a field power bonus depending on the terrain that they're in. And since we're in a cemetery, my zombies will get a 300-point boost in their attack. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" ( **ATK 1500 + 300 = 1800** )

"Ha! Ya got her on the ropes now, boss," said Cid. "With that field power bonus, your zombies are all but unstoppable."

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn," said Bonz. "Make your move, Little Kaiba."

"Is that all you could muster?" Cora said mocking the monster. "You're not going to last long if that's your opening move. DRAW!" she swiped her card from the top of her deck. "Since I have no monsters, I can special summon this to the field. Go, Kaiser Vorce Raider!" (ATK 1900).

The attack points and the look of Cora's monster caused Bonz to gulp. It was only going to get worse; for she could still normal summon a monster, and she chose it rather quickly."

"I summon Assault Wyvern!" she called out summoning a blade-winged dragon with armored flesh that was as black as a stealth fighter jet ( **ATK 1800** ).

Cora ordered the attack, and her beastly Kaiser Vorce Raider charged at Bonz's monster first. Bonz formed a vampiric grin and pressed a button on his Duel Disk to activate a trap.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Bonz. "You've activated my Trap Card. Wall of Disruption! This card will decrease the attack of all your attack position monster by 800 points for each monster you control. Now your puny Kaiser Vorce Raider and Assault Wyvern will lose 1600 of their attack points making them feeble against my zombies." Bonz laughed at the moon. "Armored Zombie, counter attack! Ancient Blade Strike!"

The Armored Zombie blocked the weakened Kaiser Vorce Raider's attack and sliced him in half. His attack points went down to **1300** as Cora's Life Points dropped to **2500**.

Cora growled, shielding herself from the shattered remains of her Kaiser Vorce Raider.

"Duuuh, what happened, boss?" Zigor asked.

"Yeah," said Cid. "'Ow did your zombie lose five 'undred o'his attack points?"

"I don't know," said Bonz. "His points were just fine a second ago."

"It's a result of my Kaiser Vorce Raider's special ability," said Cora. "When he's destroyed in battle, the monster who destroyed him loses **500** attack points."

"Ha, no matter," said Bonz. "Because I'm activating my second face-down card. SKULL INVITATION! This nasty trap takes away **300** points to the player who sends a card to the Graveyard. And since your Kaiser Vorce Raider went ta-ta, you take another 300 points of damage."

A shadow fiend slithered out of the card. He slashed Bonz across the chest, for he discarded his Wall of Disruption after it's effect was done. But it was just a scratch. The fiend soared over to Cora and began to strangle her. Cora screamed, feeling her Life Points get drained out of her beating heart.

"CORA!" shouted Yumeko.

The fiend laughed villainously and went back into his card.

"Are you okay?" Yumeko asked.

"I'm fine, Yumi," said Cora. "We're just getting started here. Don't worry. I play the Spell Card, Block Attack, and switch my Assault Wyvern to defense mode. Next, I will set a card face down, and end my turn."

 **Cora-2200 LP**

 **Bonz-3700 LP**

"It's your turn, boss," said Zigor.

"Yeah, you got 'er now!" cheered Cid.

Bonz laughed in agreement as he drew. "And here I thought you were going to be a challenge. I'll be perfectly frank, my dear, you're quite possibly my easiest opponent yet. You're no Kaiba. Just a pretty little girl with three copies in her deck. And you underestimated me the whole time. HA! I'll teach you to disrespect my zombies; for here comes another! Behold, the Goblin Zombie!"

Bonz summoned a shrieking mutant with red flesh and bony armor the color of fool's gold. It carried a curved sword with a gold handle ( **ATK/1100 DEF/1050** ). Confident, Bonz activated a Pot of Greed card which let him draw two cards. His horrible eyes widened when he saw what he drew.

"YES! Watch as I summon a monster who will send shivers down your spine. I play Polymerization, fusing together from my hand the Snake Hair and Dragon Zombie! Behold, the Great Mammoth of Goldfine!"

A colossal skeleton of a mammoth made entirely of gold stomped out of the fusion vortex. It bellowed unnaturally since it didn't have any organs to make a sound ( **ATK/2200 DEF/ 1800** ).

"This is it!" said Bonz. "Prepare to surrender your Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Exodia cards to us! For after this attack, it's all over! First, I will have my Goblin Zombie attack your Assault Wyvern!"

The zombie flashed his sword dramatically and sped towards Assault Wyvern, cutting it across the chest. Because Cora lost a card, the fiend from the Skull Invitation card emerged and drained her of more Life Points.

"And now!" said Bonz. "I won't leave my poor Armored Zombie out of the fun! Armored Zombie, attack her Life Points directly."

"I don't think so!" shouted Cora. "I activate my trap card, Rope of Life."

Zigor stepped back. "Oh no! Not dat card! Hey, wait a minute. I never hoide of dat card before."

"This card will only work so long as I discard my entire hand to the Graveyard."

Zigor loved the struggle she had trying to keep the creature from choking her of **1200** of her Life Points. He clenched his fist together, loving every second of her agony. "Dat's it! Squeeze the Life Points outta her!"

The fiend let her go, dropping her hard on the ground. Her Life Point counter dropped to **700** Life Points. Cora coughed before she stood back up on her feet.

"Hope you had your fun," she said. "Because Rope of Life brings back a monster from my Graveyard, but with **800** extra attack points."

Bonz and his gang gasped together in shock as a rope slithered from an opening in the heavens and pulled the Assault Wyvern back up with **2600** attack points.

"Armored Zombie, stop!" shouted Bonz. But it was too late. Assault Wyvern cut the zombie to ribbons. With the loss of Polymerization, Pot of Greed, Dragon Zombie, Armored Zombie, and Snake Hair, Bonz lost 1500 Life Points thanks to the fiend from Skull Invitation. He was still in the lead…for now.

Cora glanced back at Yumi and gave her a wink. "Now that Assault Wyvern as successfully destroyed a monster, I can tribute him to summon a dragon-type monster from my hand or Graveyard. Arise, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Bonz shouted and fell to the ground, landing on his butt. The dragon flew down from the sky and illuminated the cemetery with its radiant light.

"Still want to attack?" Cora asked confidently.

"NO!" shouted Bonz. "OH NO THIS CAN'T BE!"

"I'll take that as the end of your turn," Cora twittered. "Draw!" She smiled and laughed like her father. "Oh, I am so good. Behold, the Ritual Spell Card: Chaos Form! Now, I will tribute my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to ritual summon the all-powerful Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

"AUUGH!" shouted Bonz, Cid, and Zigor.

A great flash of fantastic light lit up the darkness like the blast of a thousand suns. Yumi stared at the creature in awe. She knew that one day she would have to contend with it, and it worried her. With a whopping **4000** attack points as its stats, Cora feared that perhaps her Exodia Incarnate would not be enough to stand up to it.

Cora held out her arm and commanded her great beast to unleash his fury on all Bonz's monsters. A powerful explosion sent Bonz and his gang flying into a thorny bush. And just like that, the clouds over the cemetery dispersed and the light of the moons and the stars above shined their radiance on the cemetery. The land of where the dead rested seemed to glow as if the spirits of those buried there had at last found peace and descended into the Gardens above.

"You-you did it!" said Yumi. "That was incredible."

Cora scoffed. "You don't have to tell me," she said arrogantly. "I know I'm incredible."

Yumi's delighted expression turned into annoyance. Even she felt Cora's statement was too much.

"Ow! Ow!" shouted Bonz from inside the bush.

"Scoot over will ya!" cried Cid. "Ow who is that?"

"Who do ya think?" shouted Zigor.

Cora snickered at the sight. "Come on, baby," she said. "Let's get out of here before those creeps get back on their feet. If they do, they'll never let us leave."

"No arguments there," Yumi said.

"That's what I like to hear," Cora said smacking Yumi's posterior again, and leading her out of the cemetery.

* * *

 **Nick**

* * *

"Jeannie!" he called out to his sister. "Don't you wander too far. The surf is strong today."

Jeannie laughed and shrieked as the cold water rolled up into the sand and enveloped her ankles. She jumped up and down with joy as though she were an infant, thanks to her slow and underdeveloped mind. Tyson stood next to nick, admiring Jeannie's baby pink bikini. Nick did not approve of the looks he shot at his sister, and punched his forearm to snap him out of his stare. Carter chuckled as he sat on a lounge chair reading a magazine. "Let her have some fun, Nick. She hasn't had a chance to relax in a while."

"Yeah man," said Tyson, taking off his shirt to join Jeannie in the water. "We're on vacation."

Nick glared at him. "Yeah, I know. Do me a favor and keep your hands to yourself, Tyson."

"I'll try," Tyson said with a smug look on his face. He ran down the dune to join Jeannie. "Hey, Jeannie! Let me join you baby girl!"

"He better not try anything!" said Nick.

Carter snorted with laughter and set down his magazine. "He's not going to do anything to her, Nick. Stop acting so paranoid. Why don't we have ourselves a Duel to clear your mind, eh?"

"I'm not in the mood, Carter," said Nick. "By the way, any word from Patty?"

"Nothing," Carter said, shaking his head. "She's incognito. She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No," said Nick. "She just got up and left one morning. I didn't see any baggage or anything. Maybe she got drunk with Crystal again, and they're probably passed out in her suite downtown."

"Maybe," said Carter. "We can have a look later."

Jeannie suddenly screamed.

"I knew it!" Nick shouted. He sprinted down the dunes, charging towards Tyson as though he were an opposing player from a football game who caught the ball. But he stopped, because Tyson was nowhere near Jeannie. She was still in the water pointing at something.

"Oh, my goodness!" she cried. "There's a body in the water!"

"What? A body!" said Nick.

"Yeah, she aint lyin'" said Tyson. "I see it too, in the surf." He saw that the person's mouth was moving. He was dressed in a leather jacket and torn jeans. It looked like he had fallen off a party boat.

"HEY!" Tyson called out and sprinted into the surf. Nick dashed after him.

"HANG ON, WE'RE COMING!" shouted Nick. He paddled towards the body and pulled him to the sand. Jeannie clasped her hands together as Carter dashed down the sand to help them bring the young man to the sand.

"He's weak," said Tyson. "But I think he's alive!"

"Come on!" called Nick, still clutching to the scruff of the boy's jacket. They fought the waves and at last dragged the young man into the sand. Before Nick could attempt to do CPR, he froze completely when he recognized who he was.

"No way!" said Tyson. "It couldn't be!"

Carter smashed his hands on both sides of his head. All of them felt a wave of emotions go through their bodies as they stared into the bloody face of Ren Kakihara.

* * *

 **Yami Yugi**

* * *

"Is this all what this world is?" he asked himself as he wandered a vast and empty metropolis. "What is this?"

Black skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. There were lights glowing from their bodies, but even Yami knew there was no sign of life inside the buildings. Neon lights displaying businesses, bars, and dance clubs flickered on and off with not a soul to do trade with them. The metropolis seemed to have been built from nothing. The stars above were blanketed by a thick veil of gray clouds moving south at a high pace, and there was not so much as a breeze to push them forward.

"This place…" Yami said. "It's so close to the darkness, but so distant. I can feel Yuri."

"I knew it!" Yugi cried. "He has to be here! He has to!"

"Patience, Yugi," said Yami. "We have to figure out where we are; if that's possible. This city seems to go on forever."

"I have a feeling that this world is directly connected with the Shadow Realm," said Yugi. "But at the same time, you're right. It seems as far from it as possible. But how? This doesn't make any sense."

"This world matters not," said Yami. "We're here for Yuri; wherever he is."

"Yeah, but where?" Yugi asked hesitantly. "This metropolis is an endless abyss of buildings and neon. I can feel myself going mad with every second. I feel hopeless. Like I'm never going to find anything."

"We cannot give in to this world, Yugi," Yami said, trying to hold back his frustration. If he had not listened to Yugi, he would still be back under the sun of Termnnia, riding back with his companions to White Harbor and meeting with Avi and the others. For all he knew, he and Yugi would be trapped here forever. But, he had to keep his cool. If he gave in to the anger and the madness clawing at his brain, then this place would surely be their grave whether Yuri was here or not.

He pressed on, passing by empty parks, restaurants, and apartments. Suddenly, Yami felt a wave of darkness surge through his body. Something was coming.

"PHARAOH!" Yugi shouted.

Yami ducked out of the way as a seventeen-foot katana swished the air where his head once stood. He was so close to the blade, he could hear the steel ringing and the very air being cut. A blinding flash of steel glimmered in the corner of his eye. He smashed into a trash can, tripped and landed on his back. He heard a woman laughing at him. She stood over him in an armored black coat and clutched her logic-breaking weapon with ease. She took her hood off, letting out a flow of raven-black hair that went down her shoulders, back, and breasts like a river of black ink. She placed a hand on her hip and leaned to the side. Her neon pink eyes pierced through the shadows.

"Pharaoh," the woman said. "You've come at last."

"Who are you!?" shouted Yami. "Where is Yuri?"

The woman laughed. "Even if I did know where the boy was, do you think I'd tell you, Pharaoh? As for who I am; I work for the Sisterhood of Anubis serving under lord Denethon the Black. You may call me Della."

She took a bow.

"What is this place, Della?" Yami demanded. "Why have you brought us here?"

"On the contrary," Bella said examining her makeup on the steel of her blade, "I didn't bring you here, Pharaoh. Yuri did."

"So, he is here!" gasped Yami.

"I knew it!" cried Yugi. "Some assassin you are! I knew Yuri was too powerful for you!"

"Don't vex her, Yugi!" Yami commanded.

Della laughed. "You really think I'm going to be bothered by that little runt? Not that it really matters. For once I end you both, and trap you in this prison-of-a-world, Master Denethon will grant me life, and I will finally have an existence."

"Is there no other way for you to find life, Della?" Yami asked.

Della lowered her weapon and pondered Yami's question. It wasn't long before she smiled and said…"Nope."

With a mighty swish, she raised her weapon up and thrusted it at Yami. He ducked, the blade missing him by inches and he rolled away. Della cut down three lamp posts with her sword. They sparked violently and fell to the pavement with a great crash. She was ready to strike him again when a tall figure blocked the attack with his wrists. He was nine feet tall, muscular and as white as snow with red patterns and patches of blue. He had narrow turquoise eyes outlined in black and a long crest on the back of his head.

"What is that?" Yugi shouted. "I'm taking over, Pharaoh."

"Yugi!" cried Yami. "Wai…"

A flash of gold light, and then Yami was replaced by Yugi. He stared in awe at the monster that was holding back Della with his wrists. She growled, pushing the blade farther, only making the tall alien creature slide back by a few centimeters.

"YUGI!" someone shouted from down the street. "YUGI OVER HERE!"

Yugi looked away from the battle in front of him and saw Jaden Yuki standing below the hill where he was. "YUGI COME ON! HE WON'T HOLD HER FOR LONG!"

Yugi did not argue, and had no time to doubt whether the boy in front of him was Jaden or not. He left the monster to battle Della and sprinted towards Jaden, who did not wait for Yugi to start running himself.

"GO! GO! GO!" cried Jaden.

Jaden's monster forced Della back with tremendous force. He grabbed her sword, and spun her around before tossing her into a building. She crashed through the wall. Afterward, the monster lunged for the building and punched it with god-like strength. The building could not take the impact and collapsed into rubble, burying Della. The monster kicked her long sword away and crossed his arms confidently before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Jaden brought Yugi in front of a tall skyscraper of glass and steel trimmed with blue neon lighting. There was a black sea behind them with water the color of ink reflecting the lights of a sea side fair with a Ferris Wheel shining brightly in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Man, am I glad to see you," said Jaden. "I thought I'd never see a friendly face around here."

"Just where is here?" Yugi asked. "This place doesn't make any sense."

"No," said Jaden. "That's why it's the perfect prison."

Yugi was baffled to hear that even Jaden called this strange world a prison. "A prison for what?" he asked. "Just what is the Sisterhood keeping here?"

"I'll show you," said Jaden. "Come on, up this building. We can see everything from up there."

Yugi followed Jaden into the empty skyscraper. The elevator was surprisingly working and took them up to a penthouse suite that was dark and creepy to behold. The furniture and bar were awaiting a patron to enjoy their comforts with great sorrow. Sadly, they would be unused for all eternity.

Jaden led Yugi to a floor-to-ceiling glass window. He pointed to a black tower at the center of the city. Yami Yugi emerged next to Yugi, feeling despair at what he was seeing. Surrounding the tower were thirteen golden beasts with armor designed to be chaotic with spikes, capes, blades, columns of fire, and giant arcane circles. They circled something at the center of the round, flat roof of the black tower. Someone was standing there. Though he looked like a mere silhouette, Yugi knew who it was. He could feel it in his heart.

"THAT'S YURI!" he cried.

"Yeah," said Jaden. "That's him all right."

"We've got to get there now!" Yugi said dashing back for the elevator. Jaden grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket.

"Hold it!" he shouted. "I tried doing that already. It's hopeless."

"What do you mean?" cried Yugi. "He's right there!"

Jaden grimaced and reluctantly shook his head. "It's not that simple man. Like you saw, that girl you fought is an assassin from the Sisterhood. No doubt their head honcho, Denethon the Black is behind the curse in this place. I've tried for days to reach Yugi, but the curse keeps you from getting to him. You'll keep running until you're driven mad. I almost went nuts, that was until my new friend showed up and saved me."

"Just what was that thing, Jaden?"

Jaden walked back to the window to look at the monsters surrounding the tower and guarding Yuri. "His name is Elemental Hero Neos. He's a being from another world in the Void called Neo Space. He came here to help me fight back the assassins and help Yuri. It turns out, the curse that Denethon placed on the district surrounding Yuri's tower is in flesh and blood form thanks to that katana-wielding chick, Della. The only way we can break the curse is to defeat Della. As for what those beasts are, well, your guess is as good as mine, Yugi."

Yugi clenched his fists with determination. "Then the only way we can find out what they are and how to save Yuri is to defeat that Della."

"So it seems," sighed Jaden. "Don't expect any miracles, though. Neos and I have battled her for two days. No matter what we do, she always keeps coming back."

"Well, I'm here now, Jaden. Maybe there's a way I can get my Dark Magician to help."

"It's worth a try, bud," said Jaden. "I think we can actually do this, now that I've got you by my side."

"Mm-hmm," Yugi said with a nod.

"All right, then," said Jaden. "Let's go kick some ass."

* * *

 **Bonz**

* * *

Bon, Cid, and Zigor all fell to the ground in horror as the beast known as Diabound Kernel slashed the Great Mammoth of Goldfine to pieces in the middle of a dark alleyway. The attack dropped his Life Points to 0. Diabound still remained on the field, glaring down at the fallen opponent and his companions. His summoner approached them, ready to send them all to the Shadow Realm, but he smiled as he thought twice about it, and called off his summoning of the shadows.

Bakura laughed, watching them all sniveling at his feat. Bonz with tears in his eyes. "You know," he said. "I might have found some use for the three of you."

Bonz and his friends were still fearful despite Bakura had spared them from eternal damnation in the Shadow Realm.

"I need your aid in finding someone for me," Bakura said calmly so he could stop their infernal sobbing. "If you can help me, I will spare you from the shadows and set you free. And the reward..." He held out his hand and opened it, revealing a large clump of gold Star Chips. "Will be great."

Bonz, Cid, and Zigor were cured of their fear by the feeling of greed. Bonz looked up at Bakura with a grin on his ghoulish face and he nodded, pledging his allegiance to Bakura. "Sounds good," he said. "What do we have to do?"


	139. A Rivalry Reborn

**Yumeko**

* * *

The music thundered across the dance floor, pumping the blood of the young partygoers with adrenaline. Colorful lasers and strobe lights flashed all around them. The DJ was in his both wearing a set of jet-black armor with neon blue trim. He danced around to the beats he was creating on his laptop. Up on small stages and cages suspended on the ceiling, scantily clad dancers tantalized the males in the crowd. The crystal chandeliers and ancient Norman architecture of the club added a sense of sophisticated class to the raunchiness of the youngsters, all of whom were some of the most elite Duelists in Termnnia. A waterfall with multi-colored lights illuminating behind it fell into a river where those who brought their swimwear chose to party the night away. A hologram of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, of whom the club was named after, stood in the center of the river roaring and snarling along to the music. Seto Kaiba's exclusive club was five floors of dancing and drinking and other forms of debauchery hidden in the dark corners of the club.

On the second floor, Yumeko watched the dancers on their stages and the partiers jumping up and down to the hard music booming from the speakers all around the club.

"Just because the school is expecting us to be rivals doesn't mean we should hate each other, Yumeko!" Cora shouted over the loud music. She held onto a diamond-shaped glass of an alcoholic beverage that was glowing neon blue. "I really like you a lot, I don't know why."

"I really like you, too," Yumi said. "I am going to expect more of this if I'm to be your friend?"

"You're going to get all this and more, baby!" said Cora. "I can get you anywhere, you know. Hell, Duelist Academy has some pretty-hard-to-get-into clubs of its own. Since I'm Seto Kaiba's little girl, they open the doors for me as though I was Queen Avi herself. But you. Since you're the daughter of the King of Games, they're going to treat you like a goddess."

"Oh, Cora," Yumi said blushing. "I'm no goddess."

Cora smiled at her modesty. "I'll make sure that they treat you like one. If anybody thinks twice about disrespecting you, Yumi, I will make them pay. I'm a dragon summoner, too, you know."

Yumi's eyes went wide. "How can that be?"

"It's a long story," chuckled Cora. "And one I'd rather not get into right now. I have a gift, so let's keep it at that, eh?"

Yumi nodded.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Cora grinned. "Well, no matter, I'll show you one day. You know, a while back, I was nothing but a homeless bum wandering the streets of Eredas, looking for a bite to eat and some cards to add to my pathetic deck. If I had no money, well, I had to offer up my sweet little ass for a few coins, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Yumi. "It must have been a hard life."

Cora sipped her drink. "Oh, it was," she said, setting down the glass. "Then one day, Lady Luck decides to kiss me, and I walk into this diner for a slice of pie. That's where I found my father. He took me in, gave me my dragons, and now look where I am? Yumi, I want the same for you, my friend. And if you need help with your deck, you be sure to let me know. I can get you any card you want. If you need me to find a Number Card, I can do it for you, believe me. I have a few contacts out there who can get their hands on some cards."

"You'd do that for me?" Yumi asked again. "Why?"

"Our fathers are legends, babe," Cora replied. She took a sip of her drink. "And you know, they may have lit the stage back in their day, but this is our time now! Some have come to call this the GX era. Generation Next, if you're wondering what those letters stand for. We may be friends, Yumi, but we're still rivals; we have a legacy to continue. Our fathers are too busy to Duel anymore. Your father tries to keep Termnnia from plunging into more war, and mine has a company and his own little kingdom to maintain. I want you to be at your best, Yumi, got it? If you need anything, anything at all. Come to me. I'll take care of you."

Yumi nodded with determination. She and Cora tapped their glasses together and chugged down the glowing blue liquid.

"Wanna dance?" Cora asked, getting out of her seat.

Yumi smiled and nodded. She, too, got up. "I thought you'd never ask. It looks hot down there."

"That's what I like to hear," Cora said, slapping Yumi's rump again. "Let's go!"

Down the glass stairs they went to the main dance floor and they had the time of their lives. An individual handing out glowing party favors passed by, and the two of them took neon rings to put around their necks. They danced for over an hour before going to the nearest bar for a drink.

"I didn't think a girl from fairytale land had it in her," said Cora, resting her arm against the counter. She was sweating and breathing heavily. "You're wild, Yumi."

"I don't know what came over me," said Yumi, wiping sweat off her chest with a napkin. "This music is so…beautiful and amorous. It feels like I've been put under a spell. I can't help but to get close and touch someone."

"Yeah, I noticed," Cora laughed, paying the bartender with a Silver Sword. "You started bumping a little close to me."

"Sorry about that," said Yumi.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Cora said, handing her a drink. "That's what these places are for. So, think you're up for another round? Or are you ready to head home?"

"I don't feel like heading home to be honest," Yumi said, taking a sip of her drink. "I could be in here forever."

"Oh, baby, I know what you mean," said Cora. "Unfortunately, even these establishments have their closing time."

"How long do we have?" Yumi asked.

"The place doesn't close until dawn. It's still just after midnight. You think you have what it takes to stay here the whole night?"

"Try me," said Yumi.

Cora's mouth went open with an amused laugh. "Holy shit! You're dangerous, child! I love it."

"Well, well, well," said a suave-looking Eldori in his early twenties. He was accompanied by another Eldori youth. Both almost looked the same. One had black hair and a black jacket, while the other had brown hair and green jacket. (Jay and David from Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Links).

"Look who it is," said the black-haired youth, who went by the name, David. "If it isn't Cora Kaiba and Yumi Muto. See, buddy, I told you the White Dragon was THE place to find hot Duelists."

"No kidding," his friend, Jay, agreed. "This is going to be very interesting."

"What do you want?" Cora asked. "You know what, never mind. Get lost."

"We figured you might say that," said David. "How's about a little Duel? We win, we take you home. Both of you."

"You've got to be kidding?" said Yumi. "Who the fuck do you think you are making us ante ourselves up like that? We're human beings, not some trinket for you to bet on. Are all the guys in Domino such pigs?"

"Why don't we teach them a lesson they won't forget, Yumi," said Cora. "Use that anger in our Duel against them. Huh, what do you say?"

"I'm not going to play their game, Cora. This is so wrong."

"Yumi, you really think we're gonna lose this game?" Cora asked. "I thought you had more confidence in yourself than that."

"I am confident in my skills," said Yumi. "But these two bastards are not worthy of my time."

"Your father never backed down from a challenge," said Cora. "So why should you? Come on, Yumi, these guys look like total pushovers."

Yumi smiled and then nodded her head, agreeing to the game. There was an arena near the back of the club that was open for anyone who wanted a quick round. And a quick round it was. The partygoers stopped dancing and gathered round to watch a match no one thought would be possible to see. The daughters of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba in a tag team match.

"DUEL!" the DJ shouted from his booth and he intensified the music to match with the ferocity of the game.

Poor Jay and David. They ran a generic beat-down deck with monsters that had more than 1500 attack points. Earlier in the game, Cora summoned Saggi the Dark Clown and infected him with the Crush Card Virus, spelling doom for all of Jay and David's monsters, forcing them to summon weaker creatures who would normally be used as tribute to summon something bigger. But the Crush Card Virus rendered them useless; for if they were played on the field, the virus would immediately destroy them. For the next five turns, Cora harassed Jay and David with her Kaiser Vorce Raider, while Yumi was quick to summon a Dark Magician of Chaos, which could banish monsters from the game instead of sending them to the Graveyard.

They both could have ended the game many turns ago, but they were having so much fun torturing the two chauvinists. Soon, Cora had three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in her hand and she fused them together to form Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Two turns later, Yumi summoned the head of Exodia, and sacrificed it to summon her ultimate beast. The Legendary Exodia Incarnate.

The crowd took out their phones and took pictures of the event. Neo Ultimate Dragon and Exodia together was quite the site to see. Cora and Yumi took their time with Jay and David, ripping their cards apart piece by painful piece. The game went for so long, that all four players had few cards in their decks. By that time, Cora and Yumi began their final assault. First, Jay was decimated by the Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. His Life Points fell to 0 as he was knocked back into the river with a great splash, followed by cheers from the other partiers. David babbled in fear as Exodia looked at him dangerously. He tried to surrender and run, but he was boxed in by the other partygoers.

"EXODIA!" Yumi shouted. "OBLITERATE!"

Exodia charged his attack and blasted David into the river to join Jay in a swim of shame. Everyone in the club cheered. Yumi and Cora took a bow while hand in hand. It was at that moment, that Yumi felt she made the right choice going with her father.

* * *

 **Yugi**

* * *

Steel clashed against steel. The brilliant sparks they created lit up the eternal night of the endless city. Della, the keeper of Yuri's prison laughed hysterically as she went sword-to-rod against Yugi's Dark Magician. The once brilliant golden-green paint of the rod was scratched and dented. The Dark Magician's purple armor was chipped, cracked, and even broken on some parts, especially the left shoulder guard which was completely broken. Elemental Hero Neos would swoop down with hopes of getting her from behind, but the assassin from the Sisterhood was as fast as the wind. She would block Dark Magician's blasts with a twirl of her katana one second; and in the blink of an eye she would spin and block Neo's punch with her sword. She laughed in his face and sneered before kicking him in the gut, knocking him away.

Yugi felt so helpless watching his monster tackle Della alone, but it took even Norman the Conqueror to defeat one of Della's fellow assassins. What could he do? Even Yami was powerless to stop her. Jaden, too, felt so unserviceable. He thought of himself as a coward just sitting there watching Neos and the Dark Magician fight their foe.

"There has to be more we can do," said Jaden.

"But what?" said Yugi. "There's nothing we can do to fight her. She's too powerful. Our monsters are barely holding their own against her!"

"Aw man, this totally sucks!" cried Jaden, as he followed the silhouettes of the three combatants against the light of the gigantic moon shining its painfully dull light over the eternal city of the Shadow Realm.

"We just have to do something, Jaden!" said Yugi. "Yuri's counting on us."

Jaden grinded his teeth. "You don' think I know that!" he responded angrily. "Come on, Yuri. Why couldn't you have called on someone with god-like powers or something to help you out?!"

"We just have to try, Jaden!" said Yugi. He ran out of the parking garage they were hiding under and towards the battlefield.

"YUGI!" Jaden shouted. "WAIT!"

Yugi kept his eyes locked on Neos and the Dark Magician. They both looked exhausted but had a keen determination to finish their foe and aid the boy standing on the top of the black tower; for he was the key to bringing light into Termnnia again. Both monsters knew that if Yuri could not be brought back to the world of the living, then the master of their beautiful foe would surely return and finish the job Odiva started during the creation of the world.

But they were wounded and tired. Yugi felt such pity for them both. He was a fool. But a brave fool. Even his monsters were considered friends to him, and were held in a special place in his heart. Halfway towards the evil woman, Yugi began to second guess himself. For a moment, his conscience told him that he was an idiot running out there and challenging her the way he was. Nevertheless, he stopped beside a wooden bench, held out his arms and started waving them to get Della's attention.

"HEY!" he shouted.

Della whacked both Dark Magician and Neos away with a powerful whip of the bottom of her coat. How that was possible was beyond Yugi's knowledge of reason. Della had more power in her clothes than Neos and Dark Magician did in their entire bodies. Her pink eyes flashed when she saw little Yugi standing there.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" he shouted, holding up his Millennium Puzzle. "Well, come get it! I'm right here!"

"YUGI!" Yami shouted in his phantom form. "NO!"

Della's neon pink eyes flashed. She held out her index finger and wagged it while going, 'Tsk, tsk, tsk.'

Yugi stood there bewildered. Why wasn't she coming after him. Neos and the Dark Magician were down for the count, and he was wide open for an attack. It was at that moment that Yugi began to feel like something was coming towards him. He was like a deer in the headlights, waiting to be struck by the death that was fast approaching. He was hit by something with a powerful force. As he tumbled in midair, he realized that Jaden had pushed him out of the way and saved him from an over-sized halberd of over-the-top design. Another assassin. This one had long, indigo-colored hair with lightning-bolt shaped locks coming from her forehead and colored blonde. Her eyes flashed with a lightning storm. She laughed before saying: "Damn, I missed!"

"Xenya," Della laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I'm late. Bakura had some business that needed taking care of."

Yugi gasped, laying there on the concrete with Jaden on top of him. "Bakura? No, it can't be! I thought Yami sent him away."

"You really think a dead pharaoh has the power to defeat Master Bakura?" Xenya asked arrogantly. She pulled her axe's blade out of the ground and shouldered her weapon. "No wonder your side is losing. It's full of self-righteous fools who think they've won because of every little thing. Ally and Marietta may have been defeated, but that was because Yuri had the help of Norman the Conqueror. Now, that dear old Narmondülus is nothing but a weak little phantom stalking Termnnia looking for heroes, there's nothing that can stop us."

Jaden rolled off Yugi's body and looked at her. "Then where was he when you bitches took him by surprise?"

"Yeah!" Yugi vexed them. "Where you so chicken that you couldn't face Yuri head on? You cowards!"

Della sniggered. "Narmondülus was weakened when he broke from his prison inside the Pendant of the Kings. It took most of his own life force, or what little he had, to break open the seal and combat Ally himself. As for Marietta, well, she was the weakest of the thirteen sisters. All Narmondülus had to do was use Yuri like a puppet and defeat her. Quite the character he was, Narmondülus; to be nothing more than a phantom inside that pendant and still wield great power."

"Prison?" Yugi said with a whisper. He looked at his Millennium Puzzle and gently placed a hand on it. "A spirit…trapped within an item. Norman…and Yuri. They're just like you and me."

Whoosh! Something flew from out of nowhere and hit the ground between Jaden's legs.

"YAH!" he cried, making a weird face.

The object that almost hit his family jewels was a large white arrow with gold fletching. Atop of a towering clothing store, another assassin was ready to battle. She had light pink hair tied into a seven-foot pony tail. Her coat was custom and very revealing on the legs and bust.

"Diana," Della said, introducing her companion. "So good of you to join us."

Diana said nothing and just watched Jaden and Yugi trembling. She was a brilliant markswoman who could never miss a shot. A card flew from her pocket and toward her lips. "Fly," she whispered before she kissed it and activated her magic. Something massive blocked the light of the moon above. A black winged-beast known as Dark Simorgh landed behind her.

"Good thinkin', Diana," laughed Xenya. She slammed her hand on the ground. A dark warrior Duel Monster emerged from a pool of ooze that poured from under her hand. Dark Grepher.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," said Della. "It's all over boys."

"No way," said Jaden. "Not like this."

Dark Grepher was chosen to be their executioner. Simorgh and Diana were the watchful eyes in case they decided to flee. Yugi could feel her gaze burning through him like laser. If he were to run, there would be nowhere to go, just like Della said. The evil monster sneered with a mouth full of sharp teeth. His sword flashed in the moonlight. He stood over the two boys and aimed his blade at Jaden, signaling that he was going to die first. Jaden held out his hands and shut his eyes, expecting the end. Yugi, too, closed his eyes to avoid seeing the potential gore that was going to happen beside him.

He heard the sound of steel against something equally as hard, which he thought was odd, unless Jaden was made of iron. He opened his eyes and looked up. There was a young boy blocking the Dark Grepher's sword with a blade of his own. He was hooded by his faux leather jacket. The sheath to his blade was on his back, holstered with an embroidered brown leather baldric. His dark denim jeans were tight, and his brown boots were torn and dirty. A deck box was clasped to his belt.

He kicked Dark Grepher in the stomach, knocking him back before lunging at him and carving him across the stomach, cutting him in half and shattering him to pieces.

Diana launched her arrows at a rapid pace. The boy blocked them with ease with his sword that looked like light made solid. The glowing steel engraved with magical runes. The assassins refused to move, showing great caution to their new foe.

The boy glanced back at Yugi while still in a cautious combat position as though he was waiting for the assassins to make a move. "Put this on," he said. He held open his hand creating a bright light. From the light, a set of armor appeared.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Just put it on. Use it to combine yourself with your Dark Magician."

"I can do that?" Yugi asked. "How?"

"JUST DO IT!" the boy shouted urgently.

Diana attempted to shoot Yugi with an arrow as he put on the armor, but the boy blocked it with lightning speed. He was like a living barrier, shielding Yugi and Jaden. Yugi attempted to make the magic work, but nothing happened. Dark Magician was still lying on the roof of a shoe store with Neos. Both monsters were beaten and exhausted. There was no way they could fight Simorgh and the other two assassins. But the boy from nowhere was the hope they needed to get out of this mess. Nothing. Yugi thought he was doing something wrong.

"It's not working."

The boy looked back at him again. His hood concealed his eyes, revealing only his nose and smile. "It won't work unless you become the pharaoh."

Yugi nodded.

"NO!" shouted Della. "Don't let him transform."

But there was nothing they could do. The boy was too fast and protected Yugi with god-like speed and magical barriers of beautiful arcane circles that shielded him from the arrows shot by Diana. The Millennium Puzzle shined brightly and shook violently over Yugi's chest. In a bright flash of light, the boy grew taller and more mature. Yami was back. He opened his eyes and grinned, looking at the assassins who trembled in fear of the Eyar.

"Now," said Yami. "Let's see what this new armor can do." He held out his arms. "DARK MAGICIAN!"

His favorite monster rose to his feet and stood at the edge of the shoe store where he rested from his battle. He nodded at Yami and his master nodded back. "MERGE WITH ME TO BECOME ONE!" Yami ordered.

The Dark Magician's body began to glow. Della swooped down in an attempt to stop him, but then Neos, feeling rejuvenated sprang back into action. He made a great leap and punched Della hard in the gut that sent a violent shockwave shattering windows as it zoomed to the streets below. He grabbed Della by the throat and spun her before tossing her into a building. Xeyna engulfed her axe in black flames and jumped towards the wall of the shopping mall. She ran up the wall with great speed despite her oversized weapon and charged at Neos.

The Dark Magician finally made it to Yami and fused together with the Duel Armor. The gold armor transformed into a magical armor set resembling the gear worn by Dark Magician. He even got wings and a powerful scepter to use in battle.

"Aw, sweet!" said Jaden, marveling at the magic armor adorning Yami Yugi. "Far out, Yugi!"

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," said the boy. "Quickly, use one of those Neo-Spacian monsters that Neos gave you. Take out Neo's card and choose Air Hummingbird from your deck."

"Okay," Jaden said, doing as he was told at a quick pace. He found the cards. "Now what?" he asked.

"Hold them up and cross them together. Do it with all your might, and you will perform Contact Fusion."

"Here goes nothing," said Jaden. Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird appeared before Jaden. He bowed, showing he was a very polite fellow. His etiquette was very gentlemen-like as well.

"Hello, Master Jaden," said Air Hummingbird. "I'm delighted to see you're discovering how to use our powers."

"Thanks a lot," said Jaden. "You ready to help us kick some butt."

"Indubitably," said the Neo-Spacian.

"All right, then," said Jaden. "Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird. Join together now. Contact Fusion!"

Air Hummingbird zoomed toward Neos, dodging arrows from Diana with incredible speed and acrobatics. He even kicked an arrow back her way. She yelped and dodged it. Simorgh took flight, flapping his mighty wings and soaring off to do battle. But he could not catch up with the Neo-Spacian and the Contact Fusion was complete.

"Here we go!" cheered Jaden. "Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

Simorgh stopped in his tracks and rocketed into the air to avoid the new monster that had formed in front of him. Neos was now colored in a deep magenta, and he grew wings with pink feathers at the bottom, while the top was white with the same blue orbs and red pattern as the original Neos.

"Aw, no way!" said Jaden, marveling at what he had just created. "That's incredible!"

The boy scoffed, content that Jaden enjoyed his new ability. "I say we've evened the odds."

"I say we have," said Yami, still admiring his new armor. "Let's make these…things, pay for what they did to Yuri! Xenya, Diana, and Della. For aiding in the murder of High King Yuri, I sentence you all to death! May the Goddesses have mercy on your souls. Oh wait, they can't; for you have no souls!"

"HEY!" shouted Diana.

"That's not fair!" said Xeyna. "It's not our faults we were born this way. We can't help it if we don't exist!"

"You meanie!" sniveled Diana.

"Did I strike a nerve," Yami gloated. "You will all pay for what you've done to my friend."

"Ha!" Della laughed, soaring out of the building Neos threw her in. "You think because you can fuse monsters and create shiny pieces of armor that you have us beat? Don't kid yourself. Norman the Conqueror couldn't even fare against us when we slaughtered your poor, dear, High King Yuri. What makes you think you can?"

"She's right," said the boy. "Listen, Jaden…Pharaoh. I have a monster who can help us turn the tide against these wenches. It's going to take some time for me to gather the energy to summon it."

"What kind of monster is it?" said Jaden.

"And old friend of Yuri's," said the boy. "Promise me that when I summon it, you'll continue to trust me?"

"We will," said Jaden.

Yami was not so easily convinced. "That will depend on the monster you intend to summon, boy. Just what is your name?"

"My name is of no importance. For if all goes as planned, I will return where I belong. Please, trust me."

"Very well," said Yami. "But once we've defeated these harlots, I want answers. Understood."

"Yes, Master," said the boy.

Yami stepped forward in front of Jaden and the boy. Air Neos hovered behind them with his arms crossed over his chest. They all gazed at Della, Diana, and Xenya as they hovered over them, ready to continue their battle.

"All right!" said Yami. "Let's finish this! FOR HIGH KING YURI!"


	140. Old Friends

**Christine**

* * *

The celebration of Stas's coronation had gone smoother than she thought it would. As she stood by the King's side, Christine's night had been all but uneventful. The Dragon Riders whom Sherry had warned her about earlier, only glanced at her and gave the occasional whistle at her. But they never laid a hand on her, or even talked to her. Stas just looked so intimidating in his jeweled armor of platinum created to look like his Diamond Burst Dragon, which he summoned five times this night. Christine eventually began to look forward to seeing the beast. It was a beautiful creature to behold. However, she noticed Stas's eyes were sad every time he summoned it. He defeated another opponent and bowed, again, when he won. He waved off the applause and walked back to his spot at the head of the table.

The Count de Monet approached Christine and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Count," Christine said politely while she bowed respectfully.

"Lady Christine, well, not yet anyway."

"Lady? Me?" Christine said. "How can that be if I'm a mere palace maid?"

The Count gave a malicious chortle as he slowly bobbed his head from left to right. "He has a favor to ask of you so they tell me," the Count said, walking to a table and picking a grape off a silver platter. He plopped it into his mouth and chewed it slowly. As he did, Christine felt a chill run up her frame, and she fanned her face; for she felt herself getting hot. The Count grinned and swallowed the grape.

"And whether or not you remain a palace maid depends on how you treat our king this night. So, see to it that you don't upset him. Or it's back to the dungeon with you." He made a Cheshire cat grin and edged himself closer to her. He put an arm over her shoulder, and leaned forward to sniff her hair causing her to feel awkward.

"What are you doing?" Christine whispered timidly.

"Of course," said the Count, picking up a handful of Christine's sweet-smelling, rose-colored locks. "I could arrange for you to stay with me."

"Maintain your distance," Christine said, taking a step forward.

The Count came back to her and ran his hand up from her chest to her neck. "You must consider the alternative, my dear," he purred into her ear. "I would hate to see the headsman's axe cut that beautiful neck."

"Is there a problem here?" Sherry asked approaching the two. Christine felt a surge of relief. "What are you doing Count? You know Christine is off limits."

"Off limits!" he spat. "Under who's orders?"

Christine and Sherry pointed at King Stas. The Count turned and saw the youngster glaring at him while he held his golden chalice filled with wine.

"I see," said the Count. "Well, I'll go see if anyone wants to dance." He tapped his cane on the ground and walked away.

"You okay?" Sherry asked, rubbing Christine's exposed shoulder.

"No," said Christine. "Ever since I got here, everyone's been lusting after me. First King Stas, then you, and now the Count wants me in bed."

"Well, you are very beautiful," said Sherry. "But, you're right. It's no reason for someone to harass you. Uh, but, do answer me this. How have I made any advances towards you?"

"I heard you speaking to one of the palace knights in the hall earlier this evening," said Christine. "I passed by and heard you say how you wanted to 'pin me against the wall and lick my spine'."

"Uh…you heard that?" Sherry said, rubbing the back of her head and glowing red. "Well, I guess I may have said that, but, I'm straight when I comes to romance, I assure you. I guess I might have gotten a little too amorous for you when I saw you in the tub, but that doesn't mean anything, I swear. Wine can make people say the darnedest things."

"Mm-hmm," Christine said with a nod.

"Well, I, uh…" Sherry looked around for something to talk about. She noticed the buffet table and approached it. "Come," she said. Christine followed. They both examined the foods on the table. They were extravagantly displayed like beautiful works of art.

Christine picked up a slice of ham. "Mmm," she went as she savored the flavor. "King Stas spared no expense for tonight's party. We have exotic foods from across the seas. Coconuts, bananas, dragon fruit."

"It is very lovely," said Christine. "What could the favor be? The one that Stas asks of me."

"I dunno," said Sherry. "But, you'll be fine. Stas would never hurt you."

BANG! The doors to the party hall burst open. A woman on a horse rode inside. She was no appropriately dressed for the party. She was still clad in a hunting bodice and black leggings. Knives were holstered in a ring around her thigh, and she had a clockwork musket and a sword forming an X on her back. A dead boar trailed behind her. Its legs tied to the saddle of her warhorse.

"Cousin!" said the woman. "Congratulations!"

"Euphie!" Stas cried happily. He got out of his seat and ran towards the huntswoman.

"I brought meat, cousin," said Euphie, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Your parties are a little too…. fruity for my tastes."

"I couldn't agree more," Stas said, examining her kill.

"What a ghastly entrance!" shouted the Count. "Have you no shame, Euphemia!?"

"Oh," said Euphie with a defiant grin. "If it isn't the Count da Money."

The Count went red in the face. "You, pompous, beastly, inconsiderate, CREATURE!"

Euphie made an amorous expression, showing off a shoulder exposed by her bodice to the Count.

"Why Count, you flatter me. But you have to buy me dinner first."

The crowd laughed.

Euphie got off her horse. Her boots thundered on the black and white tiled floor.

"If you weren't princess of Ebonwill, I would have you hanged!" the Count shouted. He gasped, for that was a little out of line.

"You threaten a member of the royal family, Count?" said Stas. "I could send you to the dungeons for that remark. However, I'm feeling generous tonight, since I am king. But speak ill of my kin again, and I will not be so forgiving."

"Yes, Your Grace," said the Count.

"All right, enough of that!" Euphie shouted as she clapped her hands. "Cooks, prepare the beast I have hunted. And is there an opponent brave enough to face me? I thirst for a Duel."

A young nobleman volunteered quickly before anyone else could. Euphie picked him first and put on a D-Pad, a newer, more advanced version of the Duel Disk.

"Your name?" Euphie asked.

"I am Ser Reagan," said the boy. "Duke of Glowanstead. It is an honor, princess."

"Indeed," said Euphie. "Well, what are you waiting for. DUEL!"

 **LP 4000**

"I will let you start first," said Euphie.

"You honor me, princess."

"Oh, get on with it!" groaned Euphie. "And will somebody fetch me some wine!"

"At once," said Ser Reagan. "I place a monster in defense mode. That will do it for me, princess. Your turn."

"Draw!" shouted Euphie. A palace maid came by with a platter holding her drink in a gold cup. Euphie swiped it off the platter and chugged it down noisily and messily. Wine poured down her chin and neck. She finished her wine, letting out a loud, satisfied gasp. She wiped the wine off her chin with the back of her gloved hand and let out a loud burp. She placed the cup back on the platter.

"Be at the ready, darling, I need another." She slapped the maid in the bum, sending her away.

The Count grumbled. "I weep for the future."

"Now, my turn," she said. "I summon Knight Day Grepher in attack position. Then equip him with Lucky Iron Axe, boosting his attack by **500** for a total of **2400** points. Attack!"

The purple-armored knight made a great lunge towards the face-down monster. It was a Jellyfish ( **ATK/1200 DEF/1500** ). It bellowed in agony as the knight's axe slashed it in half.

"I end my turn!" said Euphie. "Your move!"

"Uh…I draw," said Ser Reagan. "I summon another monster in defense mode."

"BORING!" shouted Euphie. "MORE WINE! I draw!"

The maid came back again. Again, Euphie chugged down the wine, let out a loud burp, and sent the maid away with a slap to the derriere. "I summon Lightray Grepher! And play the field spell, Sogen, which will increase the ATK and DEF of my warriors by 200. Attack!"

Lightray Grepher ( **ATK/1700 + 200 = 1900** ) attacked the face-down monster. A Cannonball Spear Fish. Feeling gracious, Euphie chose not to attack Ser Reagan's Life Points directly. He drew and set another monster in defense mode.

"I wanted an opponent not a sissy!" said Euphie. "My little sister is nine years of age, and she Duels better than you! Draw! Wine!"

The same process. The maid came. She gulped the wine. Sent her away and the turn began. She tribute summoned a monster, offering both her Grephers to summon Gilford the Legend. ( **ATK/2600 DEF/2000** ). With the field power bonus his ATK went to **2800** , but his effect activated, allowing Euphie to equip her Gilford with every Equip Spell in her Graveyard. The Lucky Iron Axe fused together with his magical sword which grew to be over thirty feet long. With the bonus from the Axe, Gilford's attack increased to **3300**. He attacked at Euphie's command, cutting down another Jellyfish monster.

"WEAK!" bellowed Euphie, clearly as drunk as a Highland lord. "You're…(hiccup)…weak! Make your (hiccup!) move!"

Another monster was set, and he ended his turn. "Draw!" cried Euphie. "WINE!"

She had her fill and began her turn. She summoned X-Saber Anu Piranha ( **ATK/1800** ) and made crude gestures at the lovely female monster with a drunken fury. Another attack. She ended her turn. Another monster was set. Another cup was drunk. She sacrificed her Any Piranha and summoned Freed the Matchless General ( **ATK/2300 DEF/1700** ).

Another attack. Another card set. The wine was brought and gulped down. This time, after the monster was attacked by Gilford, she finally made a direct attack using Freed the Matchless General. The attack brought the poor boy down to a mere **1500**.

The audience clapped; happy that this boring contest was about to be over. As usual, the boy set another monster. After another gulp of wine, Euphie started her turn, summoning Warrior Dai Grepher. The set monster was destroyed. She ended her turn, swerving from left to right.

Ser Reagan hoped he could win this Duel by default. If Princess Euphie was too drunk to continue, then she had to forfeit the match. This, he could only hope. Euphie drank more than five goblets of wine and remained on her feet. And she was thirsty for more.

He set another monster and ended his turn.

Euphie continued the same process and drew. She sacrificed Warrior Dai Grepher and summoned a black-armored knight atop an armored Pegasus. The warrior was called Tenmataitei ( **ATK/2400 DEF/1000** ).

Clearly bored of the match, Euphie shrugged and attacked him directly, winning the match.

"The victor!" called the herald. "Princess Euphie!"

The audience clapped, relived that the dull match was finally over. Euphie then swept the maid her served her off her feet, carrying her in her arms. "A big hand for my friend here!" she called out. "Let's thank her for a job well done!"

A round of applause for the maid. They were all silenced when Euphie buried her mouth into the maid's. "Mua!" she said loudly when she released her lips from the maid's. She looked at Stas, licking her lips. "Your Grace. Mind if I borrow her for tonight?"

Stas shrugged in his throne and flicked his wrist to show he didn't care. The men in the crowd cheered when Euphie took the girl out of the party room and out of sight. When she was gone, Stas signaled Christine to follow him.

"Just be calm, okay," said Sherry. "He just wants to talk."

Christine nodded her head and walked towards the king. He jerked his head to the right.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get some fresh air."

That was a good sign. Stas just wanted to take a walk with her outside. She formed a smile to show she approved and followed him out of the party hall. The music died down and was replaced by the gentle melody of the crickets.

"I'm sorry if I came at you so strongly while you were in the dungeons," said Stas. "It was wrong of me to do that. I apologize."

Christine didn't know how to react like that. She did not wish to respond with 'It's okay,' because that would possibly give Stas the idea she didn't mind, and could advance on her again. But she could not stay quiet, that's for sure. Every moment she waited to say something just made the silence more and more awkward. Eventually, Stas looked at her to make sure she was listening.

"I accept your apology, Your Grace," she finally said. "Even though, I was rather alarmed by your terms to let me out of the dungeon."

"I know," said Stas. "I must have looked like such a creep."

Christine grimaced and rubbed her shoulders to warm them from the sudden chill swooping down from the mountains. A call from the seagulls in the bay joined the chorus of crickets.

"Christine," said Stas. "You can speak freely. You say anything you want without reprisal from me."

"Are you sure?" Christine said. "There are many thoughts swirling in my head. They're all about you, and they're not pretty words."

"Then let it out," said Stas. "I deserve it for being so chauvinistic towards you. It was my fault thinking my handsome face could get me any girl I want."

Christine remained silent, and bit her lip. Stas was a very arrogant fellow, and she hated him for the way he demanded sex in exchange for her freedom. But, she couldn't help but feel slightly amorous for him; for he was devilishly handsome.

Stas sniffed to break the silence. "You know my father made love to a Nymph during the War of the Infant, you know, the battle to claim Yuri and his inheritance to the Diamond Throne. Ha, ha. If Master Yu-Gi-Oh hadn't intervened, Yuri and I would have been brothers. There was no House closer to claiming him than mine. But I digress, as I said, my father met a Nymph. Some say he absorbed some of her beauty and it went to me. Hmm, I doubt it had anything to do with that. My mother was a very beautiful woman. She won the House a war with just her smile."

"She did?" Christine asked. "That's incredible."

"Yes," said Stas. "She wore a golden-armored dress and rode into the middle of the fields atop a Pegasus with platinum armor and small crystals embedded on its wings to make them sparkle in the sun. Its mane was decorated with white roses and silver bells. She looked at the enemy and just smiled at them. The other Houses were so warmed from her smile that they set their weapons down; for they couldn't find it in their hearts to battle her. Instead, they wanted to be friends with her, and they all made peace with each other. I think my beauty came from her, really. As I grew older, she often warned me about my good looks. She said beauty can make a man's ego bloat like the corpse of a dead man. Eventually, your spirit begins to fester, and you turn into something really ugly. It wasn't until I forced myself upon you that I realized the monster I've become."

"What caused you to be so humble?" Christine asked, sitting down on the edge of a white fountain illuminated by small lights.

"You can thank Yuri for that," Stas said sitting next to her. His armor creaked and clanked with each movement. "In a way, he reminded me of my mother."

Christine suppressed a giggle. Stas couldn't help but find it amusing as well.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds creepy, but there's no other way I can describe the impact Yuri had on my life. His opponents at school were pretty fierce, and wanted nothing more to defeat him and make a name for themselves. No matter how intense the Duel became, Yuri always had this smile on his face. This warm, sweet smile. And his opponents would become friends with him in the end. I miss him."

"I can only imagine how much you do," said Christine. "I lost my mother a while back. She threw herself out of a tower when she realized our House had been disavowed and she could no longer see me again. As for my father, well, I don't know where he is. Like I said, The Big Five chased him out of the country, and I don't even know where he is."

"I'd like nothing more than to help you Christine," said Stas. "But, unfortunately, you're a Yeyunist, and a devoted one at that. I cannot lift a finger for you."

"Why? Because I have different beliefs than you?"

"Because of what your religion has done to my land and my people," said Stas. "There's too much bad blood between our faiths. The Goddesses are real, because they reveal themselves to those who are devout to them. Horakhty revealed herself to Yuri when she blessed him with the God Cards. Whereas you Yeyu has never been seen. He was conjured up by some lonely monk who got lost in the mountains, and people believed him. I don't know what caused Yeyunism to boom, but it did so violently. Your people are responsible for the deaths of the Arva, the massacre of the Celtra, and the extinction of the True Dragons. Not to mention the hundred years under the Inquisition. If we don't believe in your faith, you torture us or have us killed. Tell me, Christie, how can you be so devout to a cult so obsessed with killing?"

"I…I don't know, Stas. While my faith can be nonsensical at times, it does bring up good points. Magic, dragons, Duel Monsters; they all lead to war and sin and suffering. Yeyunism wants to end all of that. We only mean to bring peace into the world by being abstinent of such desires. You are all caught up with the materialism of the game that's it's hard to let go. Need I remind you that the first to spill blood in this conflict between our faiths were knights of the High King. We only wanted to free you from your sinful lives, but you refused because your love of sin is so great. The knights slaughtered the monks. Do you deny that history?"

"The Massacre of Pontak Square; yes, I do know about it. The founder of my House took part in it. He helped drag the head priest out of the Church, stripped him, and fed him to a Leogun called forth by a Summoner."

"Well, who is in the wrong now?" said Christine. "And look at what the love of magic and material goods have done to you. Duel Monsters for example. The magic of this game and the power you feel it brings you has turned you into a raging pervert who wants to abuse girls because he can."

"Abuse is such a strong word," said Stas. "While I may want to spend my nights under the sheets with the girls I meet, I do so respectfully. I would never force myself upon them. I may have asked rudely when I met you in the dungeons, but nevertheless I was asking for your consent. You said no, and I backed off."

"Not all people are as reasonable as you, Your Grace," said Christine. "Some men are so lost in sin, they refuse to obey consent. I would thank you respecting my feelings, but because I said no, you refused to free me from the dungeons."

"I said I'm sorry," said Stas. "And we may have been the first to strike, but all we want is to be left alone. You want to practice your faith; we let you. On the condition that you left us alone. Well, thanks to a few numbskulls in the senate, they let you walk all over us. Your religion got Yuri killed, Avi was raped, and thousands of people died during the conquest last year. Domino City lost their beloved Royal Family. Michael Dalton was the last to defend against the forces of your Church. He was my friend."

"Not all of us are like that, Your Grace."

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Stas, getting up from his seat. "If not all of you are bloodthirsty, warmongering, murderers, then explain to me how you let so much death and destruction to be caused. Are the only 'good' Yeyunists so few that you can't do anything to stop those who would use murder to spread their faith!? If so, then that excuse does not matter!"

All was quiet. Stas stood with his back turned to Christine. He was still like the marble statues of his family in the garden.

"Sorry," he said.

"If only there was some way for us to co-exist," said Christine.

"There a million ways for everyone to co-exist," said Stas. "No one chooses to find them, because we get consumed by greed, power, and lust. As you say, we love those pleasures so much that we eventually put those above everything else. We are guilty of that sin as much as your Church is."

"I agree," said Christine. "In the end, none of us are perfect."

"At last we agree on something," said Stas, turning to face her again. "Christine, I want to drop this whole matter and move on to why I've brought you out here. No doubt, you've heard rumors about the castle of how I needed a favor from you. Well, it's true, and I'm going to be as professional as I can. You know, since I was boy, my life's dream was to fly on the back of a dragon with the woman of my dreams. Growing up my heroes were all the lady Dragonriders of the ages of old. Evangelia the Star Queen. Kayla Pendragon. Lady Elizabeth Lockheart and her Luster Dragon. Josephine Walston the Black Dragon Princess, and so on. When I first met Lady Avi in the Peace Accords two years ago, I fell in love with her. However, she was already engaged to King Stefan by the time I could speak to her. I also heard that if Stefan was not involved, Master Yu-Gi-Oh was to marry her off to Prince Yuri."

"Oh, they were to be wed?"

"He planned it from the start," said Stas. "A small, but violent war was taking place for his heart. The Princess Wars. Girls from all holds in the kingdoms led mercenary armies into the fields to do battle. And at school, a lot of noble girls were hurt trying to snatch him from Alexandra, that back-stabbing bitch from House Dragonheart. I thought I'd never get my dragon queen. But then…I found you."

Christine was glad it was dark. Her face must have turned the color of a tomato by now. Stas was professing his love to her. "Stas…I…"

"Just hear me out, please," said Stas. "I know it's a lot to ask for, but you're the one I've been looking for. Your dragon was given to you for some form of purpose. Was it to marry me, no. I think not; because the goddesses don't bless girls with dragons unless they had a very important destiny. Christine, I want to be part of that destiny, whatever it is. I want to be alongside you, and fly on the back of your Tyrant Dragon. Together, we can destroy our foes, and bring peace and unity to the kingdom. Marry me."

Stas got on one knee and presented Christine with a ring. The diamond twinkled in the moonlight.

Christine was still. Absolutely still.

"Stas…Marry you? You want me to marry you?"

"Yes!" said Stas. He put the ring in her hand, and closed it. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Christine? I can help restore your House. I can help you find your father, and make the Houses who destroyed yours pay for their fell deeds. You were a believer in the goddesses before they took you away and converted you. Well now I'm asking to convert you back to your original faith. The TRUE faith of Termnnia. Return to the goddesses. And become my bride. It would be the greatest honor anyone would ever bestow me."

"Stas, no!" said Christine.

"What?"

"Your Grace. I cannot go back to the faith of the Goddesses. I am a Yeyunist, and I am loyal to the Covenant and the Church. You bring a great offer; one only a madwoman would refuse. I am mad. Madly in love with my faith. Nothing you can say or do change that." She placed the ring back into his hand. "I'm sorry, Your Grace. But, I cannot marry you."

"Christine…I need you."

"No," said Christine. "You only want to marry me to fulfill your childhood fantasy. Even if there was love in your heart, I would still refuse you. Please forgive me."

"But Christine!" Stas said getting close to her.

Christine did the unthinkable and slapped him hard across the face.

"Oomph!" Stas cried as stepped back. He rubbed his cheek.

Now she had done it. Christine had just struck the king. This was it, she thought. My life is over. He's going to have me executed.

Stas got up, still massaging his stinging flesh. He looked at Christine, eyes twinkling with hurt. "If that's what you want. So be it."

"Your Grace…I."

"Don't waste your breath," said Stas. "Your shift begins at dawn tomorrow. You'd best go back to the barracks and rest. I assure you, bitch, your dragon will never see the light of day again! Piss me off one more time and it's BACK to the dungeons with you!"

Christine cupped her hands over her mouth and watched Stas turn around. He stormed away, leaving her alone in the gardens.

* * *

 **Ren**

* * *

The sun's light burned his sore and heavy eyes. Thick crusts of discharge began to crumble down his face as he mustered his strength into his eyelids. He saw a fan on the ceiling spinning and cooling his burning skull. The skin on his face was red and peeling off from being scorched by the sun after spending God only knew how long at sea. Ren began to move his muscles. Every joint of every limb cracked and washed his body in a terrible agony.

"Hey!" someone said loudly. "Hey, he's waking up!"

Ren wanted to tell whoever it was to keep it down. His voice was amplified two-fold in his ears, still itchy from the salt of the sea and a few clumps of sand that stuck to the walls inside the canal. The voice caused his head to throb.

"Shh," said a much softer voice. "Let him take his time."

At last, Ren opened his eyes. He saw nothing but an endless white canvas where the ceiling fan spun at a quicker pace, thanks to someone's intervention. He heard the click and a shimmy of the metal chain. He looked down, pain surged down his spine making him wince. But, he finally saw the familiar faces of his friends.

"Nick?" Ren said with a whisper. "Tyson? Carter?"

Nick shoved his way past Carter, Tyson, and Jeannie to see him. He knelt beside him at the side of the bed. "Yeah, man. It's me! Where the hell have you been? Why were floating out at sea."

"I don't know," said Ren, placing a hand over his chest. He noticed his clothes were gone. Except for his boxers, he was practically naked under the sheets. "I don't know how I got here, guys, but. I'm sure glad I did."

"Were you shipwrecked?" Tyson asked. "'Ey man, where's Yuri? Was he with you? Is he okay?"

"Yuri?" Ren said weakly. "Yuri."

"Yeah," said Carter. "Take it easy man, what are you trying to say?"

Jeannie went forward and placed a wet cloth with cold water on Ren's head. He looked at her and smiled, but winced at the same time; for even smiling caused him great pain. "And who is this lovely you thing," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hi, Ren, I'm Jeannie. I'm Nick's sister."

Ren took her hand, he wanted to kiss it, but thought better of it. "Well, sorry I never got the chance to see you. There was...some complications pertaining Yuri the night you joined us here in Aquarius. Nevertheless, I'd like to get to know you better."

"Oh," Jeannie said blushing. "Likewise."

Tyson crossed his arms. "Damn, even on the brink of death, you're a real smoothie, Ren."

"Some things never change," Nick grumbled, his face glowing red.

Jeannie looked back at Nick, her pigtails flailing with her movements. "So, is he your brightest student, big brother?" she asked Nick.

"Student?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, Nick says he taught you and Yuri everything you know about Duel Monsters. And that Yuri couldn't have won the Millennium Tournament without his advice. You must be so lucky to have such amazing pupils, Nick."

Ren leered over to Nick who now went pink with embarrassment. Even Tyson and Carter looked at him sternly. "What other bullshit have you been feeding this poor girl, Nick?" Ren said.

There was an awkward silence. Then everyone broke out laughing.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Nick, stopping the laughter. "You didn't answer the question, hot shot. Where the hell have you been? Where did you take Yuri? What were you doing washed up in the ocean like that, and was Yuri with you."

"No, he wasn't," said Ren. "Yuri is...somewhere else right now. And don't ask me where, because even I don't know. He and I got separated after..."

"What!?" cried Nick.

Tears washed down Ren's eyes. Jeannie took a napkin from the pocket of her cutoffs and wiped them off Ren's face. "Something bad happened to Yuri, huh?" she asked sweetly.

Ren sniffed and nodded his head.

"He's not dead is he?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know," said Ren. "I was trying to help him, when I ran into some kid in this weird city. He beat me in a Duel, and then the next thing I know I'm out at sea."

"A Duel?" said Carter. "How can a Duel do this to you? That's not possible."

"Where the hell have you been, Ren?" Tyson asked. "And just what the hell have you been doing?"

"Who cares!?" said Nick. "Start making sense, Ren; we're happy to see you and all, but we're still plenty mad you just up and left us the way you did. No phone call. No letter. Nothing! You just vanished and took our buddy, Yuri, along with you! Where is he? What happened to him? If you don't tell me what happened, dammit it, Ren, I'm going to make you feel even worse."

"Nick, shh!" Jeannie said, trying to pacify him.

"Take it easy, Nick," said Tyson. "Obviously, Ren's been through a lot and you're not helping."

"No! No!" said Ren. "You have every right to be angry at me. I'm sorry I left and took Yuri the way I did. As to where we went, I cannot say, because I'm under oath not to speak of it. Yuri's fate is unclear to me, that was why I've been going around trying to find answers. I haven't found any I'm afraid."

"So, Yuri's just gone?" said Nick.

"In a manner of speaking. But we can still find him."

"Wow," said Jeannie. "You mean there's a chance?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, there is, sweetheart. But I need all of you to trust me. Please."

Tyson nodded. "I do, Ren. It's not easy for me to say after everything you put us through with your disappearance. But now that you're back and want to fix the wrongs you committed, I'm with you."

Carter shrugged. "I guess, I'm with you for all the things he said."

"Me too!" said Jeannie. "I want to help find Yuri. Oh, Crystal will be so happy to know you're home, and with some news about Yuri."

"Crystal!" Ren said, darting up. He cringed, fighting back the pain, but the remembrance of his best friend, Crystal gave him something of a second wind. "Oh my God, is she still here?"

"She is," said Tyson. "And she's the new president of Phobos Corp."

"Mr. Montgomery's company? Why?"

Jeannie bit her bottom lip. "Well, Mr. Montgomery passed away while you were gone."

"No!" said Ren. "He can't be...gone? Is he?"

"I'm sorry," said Jeannie. "But in the will he left behind, he specifically instructed that the entire company go to her."

"He's crazy," said Ren. "She's just a kid. Crystal may have helped out with the company, but not enough that she get the position as president."

"Well, that's the way it is," said Tyson. "She told us herself and showed us a photo of the damn thing on her phone."

Ren grunted, trying to keep himself up. "I have to see her."

Jeannie gasped and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from getting out of bed. "But you're not well enough!"

Tyson agreed and stepped forward to help in case Ren tried to be stubborn and force his way out. "Stay put, man, you need to rest. Crystal aint going nowhere."

"He's right," said Jeannie. "I'll go make you some food. In the meantime, why don't you recover and take a hot shower. Nick will fix you up and Tyson can get you some new clothes. After you've eaten your fill, we can go see Crystal."

Ren nodded, and placed his hands on hers. "Nick must have been born under a lucky star to have a girl like you as a sister."

"Okay!" Nick said, gently pulling Jeannie away. "That's enough of that. Come on Jeannie."

Later, Ren showered and shaved, put on some new clothes that Tyson purchased earlier and went downstairs to eat. Once he was done, he finally got his wish and was driven to Crystal's mansion, well, it was Crystal's mansion now. Ren could not believe where Tyson had taken him.

"Yuri's house!?" he said, looking out window of the SUV.

"Not anymore it aint," said Tyson. "After Jacob passed away, Paula took the kids to Pennsylvania and live in the country. She sold the estate. Well, Crystal, still having a heart for Yuri despite being pissed off with him, didn't want the estate to go to anyone else. So, she bought it."

"No way," said Ren. "I've got to pay my respects to the Montgomerys when this is all over."

Tyson parked the SUV in front of the fountain. Nick followed Ren out, despite his protests.

"Don't upset her, dude!" said Nick. "She's gotten really mad at you guys."

"Well, now's my chance to make it up with her," said Ren, fixing his jacket.

Nick rang the doorbell and they waited a while before someone answered the door. A blonde woman with her hair tied into a bun answered the door. She was in a clean white blouse and a black business skirt.

"Can I help you, boys?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm Autumn Williams," said the woman. "I'm to be Crystal's secretary while she's working as president of Phobos Corp."

Nick nodded. "Well, congrats on the job, lady. Now if you don't mind, we need to speak with Crystal."

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now," said Autumn.

"Why not?" Ren asked.

"Crystal left last night on a trip to Greece to celebrate her twenty-first birthday with some friends of hers."

"What?" said Nick. "Wait, did she happen to have a friend with her. A blonde girl?"

"Yes," said Autumn. "Her name was Patty. Do you know her?"

"And how," growled Nick. "Why did they need to go all the way to Greece for anyway?"

Autumn shrugged. "Crystal wanted a little free time before she began her first day at the company in two weeks."

"Well, that makes sense," said Ren. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Sadly, I do not," said Autumn. "Would you like me to leave her a message for you."

"No, that's all right," said Ren. "I don't want to disturb her."

"As you wish. Have a good day, boys." Autumn shut the door.

Nick did not approve of Ren's decision. "Come on, man, if you told her you were back, Crystal would have come flying back. She really missed you."

"It's wrong," said Ren. "I can't trouble her now. Not with so much happening in her life."

Tyson got out of the SUV. "So, I take it she's not here?"

"No," said Nick. "She went to Greece, and she took Patty along, too."

Tyson rubbed his chin. "So that's why we couldn't reach her. Man, why wouldn't she tell you?"

Nick's face went red again. "That's what I'd like to know."

"So I take it we wait for them to come back," said Ren.

"Fat chance!" said Tyson. "When Crystal gets into the party life, she might not come back for days."

"So, let's go!" said Nick.

Tyson shook his head. "And how, pray tell, are you going to do that? I mean, you did just finish paying for that Lamborghini which set you back some. And you don't have a contract in the TDF anymore until the next season."

"Oh, right," said Nick.

Jeannie got out of the car. "Why don't we ask Crystal's boyfriend for help?" she suggested.

"Oh," said Ren. "She has a boyfriend now?"

Jeannie nodded. "He's a champion from Spain. He's staying here in Aquarius for the summer. However, I think they got into a fight or something. Still, he's super rich; and he could be our best shot to finding her."

"Won't a phone call suffice!" Carter suggested from the SUV.

"You don't think we've tried?" said Nick. "She went incognito. Our only chance to get her together with Ren and find Yuri is to go to Greece and track her down."

"But the country is so big," said Ren. "What part did she go to?"

Nick scratched his forehead as he put on his thinking cap. "I don't know. What are the best spots for Crystal to celebrate the big twenty-one?"

"Maybe Amistad will know," said Jeannie. "It's worth a try."

"Hop in," said Tyson. "I know where he's stayin' at. Crystal took me to his house to watch the Battle City Tournament last week."

They got back on the SUV. Tyson took them to the next island of Aquarius where Amistad was spending the summer in his estate by the sea. He was in the driveway working on a classic muscle car when they drove up to his home. He waved, instantly recognizing Tyson and Nick.

"Fellas," said Amistad, wiping grease off his hands.

"Hi, Amistad!" Jeannie said sweetly.

"Hello, baby how are you? Say, the gang's all here. What's the occasion?"

"We need your help, pretty boy!" said Nick, and he said it with authority.

"Calm down, asshole!" Tyson said, punching Nick in the arm. He walked to Amistad and performed a handshake with him. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much," said Amistad. "Just fixing the old Impala. My dad went on his first date with my mom in this baby."

Tyson nodded his head, whistling at the classic. "Man, he had good taste."

"So what can I do for..." Amistad paused when he saw Ren come out of the SUV. "Hello," he greeted Ren. "Who's that?"

Nick, still rubbing his sore arm, grumbled and said: "This is Crystal's friend, Ren."

Amistad paused. "Ren? Ren Kakihara." He laughed happily and shook his hand. "My goodness, Crystal's told me all about you and Yuri. Is he here?"

"Sadly, no," said Ren. "But that's why we're here. We need your help getting Crystal. She's the key to helping me find, Yuri."

Amistad raised an eyebrow. "Wow...that sounds very mystical. But, Crystal left to celebrate her birthday in Athens."

"Greece?" Nick asked.

Whack! Tyson smacked Nick in the back of the head. "OW! You fucker!" Nick shouted.

"No, Athens, Georgia!" said Tyson. "Of course Greece! Forgive him, man. While we were in school studying geography, this dumbass was passing notes to Patty."

"We know she left," said Ren. "But the thing is, we need to see her ASAP. It's of the gravest importance."

"Well, when you put it that way," said Amistad.

Jeannie cooed to get Amistad's attention. "Pardon me for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but, why didn't you go with her?"

"We had a bit of an argument the day of Mr. Montgomery's funeral," Amistad answered. "I didn't want to go if it meant making her birthday unhappy. What do I care, I've been to every club in Greece."

"Well, we're going to need your help getting there," said Ren. "Crystal needs our help. Amistad, if you truly loved her, you'd help me get to her. With your help, we'll be one step closer to finding Yuri."

Amistad paused. "You serious?"

Ren nodded. "You could make things up with her for this."

"I don't care about that," said Amistad. "Yuri seems to be someone very important to all of you. Not just her. I'm not doing this for her, but for you guys."

"You mean it?" Jeannie said clasping her hands together.

"I do," said Amistad. "Count me in. Besides, Crystal's told me so much about him, even I feel I know him. If what you say is true, then I think it's time I met him. So, count me in."

"You're the best!" said Nick. "Pack your bags everyone. We're going to Greece!"


	141. The Return of the King

**Jon**

* * *

A loud horn from the foot of the mountain woke him from his slumber. Jon felt the chill of the Riftgaardian morning kiss his face. The roaring fire that had soothed both him and Summer had gone out during the night and was nothing more than a measly pile of embers in the hearth. Even the heat from the hot springs flowing through the vents of the castle did little to warm the room. But underneath the furs of his bed, it was as hot as a summer day in the tropics; for his naked body was entwined with that of Summer's. Her back and buttocks curled up on his chest. The horn blew again and echoed across the mountains. Someone pounded on the doors violently. Summer groaned and slammed her pillow over her head.

"Lord Jon!" Ser Gerhalos called from behind the door. "The warriors are here! It's time."

Jon did not answer. He growled like an angry cave bear and put his arm over Summer, burying his face into the back of her neck. Her golden hair tickled his face, but he was so tired and lazy from his sleep that he wasn't bothered.

"Lord Jon!" Ser Gerhalos called out again.

"COMING!" Jon shouted at last. Even he knew he had a duty this morning to meet with every able-bodied warrior in Riftgaard to join his army of Wolves.

He slapped his face hard with his hand and slid it down his nose in frustration. His exposed arm was chilled by the air.

Summer grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Stay in bed, babe," she cooed.

"I can't." Jon leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "It was my idea to bring back the Wolves of Riftgaard. And so, it will be my duty to train the pups at the front of my house."

Summer growled, but it sounded like the purr of a kitten.

"How do you tolerate me so?" Jon wondered. "You used to live in the East with your televisions, heaters, shopping malls, and restaurants."

"They don't matter if you're not in my life," said Summer. "Even if the Goddess of Time sent me back to redo my decision; knowing I'd wind up here; I'd make the same choice I did then. I'll give up all those things for you, Jon."

Jon grinned and kissed his way up her neck, tickling her and making her giggle. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

* * *

Dressed in his ancient grandfather's armor; now polished, and cloaked in a thick layer of cave bear furs, Jon walked outside to the balcony and saw the fields near the forests dotted with tents and campsites. The golden battle axe hovered over his back with an anti-gravity device, impressing Jon's companions trailing behind him. Ser Gerhalos, Marcel, Jaeyoung; cousin Theo, and all twelve of Jon's sisters came out to join him at the balcony and see the warriors gathering below.

"Seven thousand of the finest warriors in Riftgaard," said Jon. "Less than half of what I hoped for."

Ser Gerhalos closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "Even with the weapons and the technology in those vaults, seven thousand soldiers will not be enough to fight back the Empire. Or the Covenant."

"So what are you going to do now, O' great hero!" taunted Theo. "Your little wolf army is too weak."

"HUSH!" shouted Liola, slapping him in the back of the head. She walked to Jon and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to him, _hermandali_ ," said she. "More will come. We've still have yet to hear of the clan in Frostborne."

"Being so close to the Empire, I doubt they'll make it," said Jon.

"Well," said Genesis, "What are we standing here for? Let's go see to these so-called 'warriors'."

Gerdr nodded, squeezing the handle of her war hammer. "Some, we'll see whether or not any of these pups have what it takes to become Wolves."

Jon's sisters turned and left, save for Astrid and Liola. Marcel also walked to Jon.

"Have more faith, Jon. We can do this."

"Yeah, good luck," said Theo. "We shouldn't be fighting the Empire, we should be joining them."

Liola turned at once to confront her little cousin. She slapped him across the face. "That is why you will never be king!" she shouted.

"How dare you strike…"

WHACK! Liola struck him again. "What are you going to do, tough guy!" she shouted. "What are you going to do? Run to mommy? Oh wait, you can't. She's DEAD!"

Tears of hurt welled in his eyes and his lips trembled. He sniffed, massaging his cheek and ran back into the castle.

"Little twit," said Liola.

Jon, glanced back at her. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, sister."

"Oh, and why not?" Liola said, placing her hands on her hips. "You heard his proposition!"

"He's just a boy," said Jon.

"So was King Hector," said Liola. "He, too, was just a boy. And look at all the destruction he caused."

"Theo doesn't have a sorceress advising him; or an army of traitorous Houses at his back. And he's family, so treat him as such."

"You're growing soft, brother," said Astrid. "Remember, Uncle Borg almost threatened war if you were to be king."

"Theo is not his father," said Jon. "So long as he's under our guardianship, he will make no plot. He has no power to plot. So stop worrying."

"Understood, brother," said Liola, not at all content with Jon's compassion for Theo.

A castle guard stepped onto the balcony and bowed. "My Prince. The device from Kaiba Corp is here."

"Well, it's about time," said Jon.

"What device?" asked little Sassa.

"I received a text from Seto Kaiba himself," said Jon. "He's lending us a piece of technology which he assures will make our lives easier."

Alfsigr smiled with greed. "Technology you say? Would it happen to be this so-called E-mail everyone from the East talks so much about?"

Jon patted her shoulder. "Nothing so luxurious I assure you. But, if it pleases you sister, you can have my old laptop from the academy. It's in the Starship." He looked at his companions. "Come, everyone! We have work to do."

They all made for the exit of the balcony. Ser Gerhalos put a hand on Jon's shoulder to stop him and get his attention.

"What is it, Ser Gerhalos?" Jon asked.

"It's about Dalaris," said the knight.

"Speak," said Jon.

"Well, she has become a little stir-crazy being stuck in that room all day, and she has run out of books to read. I was wondering if I could get your permission to let her spend a few hours in the library of the castle."

"No," Jon responded immediately. He shrugged the hand away and walked off.

"But, My Lord," Ser Gerhalos said going after him. "Please, just for an hour at least."

"My answer is no," said Jon. "Marcel's plan doesn't seem to be working since she hasn't decided to join us yet. She doesn't seem to care to switch sides, so what do I care if she's not happy?"

"How do you expect her to join us if you have her cooped in that tower all day, every day?"

"She is our prisoner, Ser Gerhalos, not a guest. She's not supposed to be comfortable or happy. Why should she complain anyway? She has it better than most prisoners in Termnnia. She has a room, three hot meals a day, and the luxury of a guest. You're getting a little too close to her, Ser, and I fear for your health, and ours."

"But, but, but, but…"

"My answer is final!" said Jon. "I will say no more."

Ser Gerhalos stood still, and surrendered, watching Jon leave the balcony and into the castle.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Infernal Dragon landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Diamond Head Dragon remained in the sky, flying in circles keeping watch for danger with his binocular vision. As he patrolled the air, Damien slowly and cautiously climbed off the Infernal Dragon's back and held out his arms to capture Avi as she dropped. She refused to let him catch her, and instead jumped down, landing on her own two feet. Damien was amazed that the heels of her sandals did not snap. Infernal Dragon laughed at the sight causing Damien's face to burn red. He sped down the clearing and took off into the sky before he disappeared into orbs of light once Avi summoned him back.

"This is it?" said Avi.

"Can you travel in that attire?" Damien asked.

"Don't worry about me," Avi snapped. "I can handle myself."

"What happened to your old traveling clothes?" Damien asked again. He started trailing after her. "They seemed more suitable for this sort of terrain. You look like you're going to party instead of climbing a mountain, Avi."

"Damien will you stop worrying?" Avi pouted. "I'm happy to see you again, I really am, but now you're just starting to get on my nerves."

"Forgive me if I worry," Damien said, stopping.

Avi turned to look at him.

"I lost you once before," he said, looking at a field of blue flowers behind them. "I don't want to lose you again."

Avi bit her lip, feeling guilty for yelling at him the way she did. "Truth be told, Ser Damien, I was the one who lost you, remember. I should be worrying about you. You're a true knight. After all, you were the one who came looking for his lady fair, just like the knights of old."

"The knights of old," Damien said sadly.

Avi gasped, worrying she offended him. "Did I say something wrong, Ser Damien."

"No," he said with a wan smile. "It's just that…it's something Kayla told me. She said that knights were dying out and being replaced by soldiers of fortune." Damien looked at his blade. "Weapons such as these will no longer suffice if things continue to change."

"Damien," said Avi. "It matters not what weapon the knight wields. A knight is not determined by his fancy armor, a jeweled blade, or a hi-tech assault rifle. A knight is a knight because of his duty to defend the innocent and fight with honor. A true knight is measured by the strength of his heart. Remember that."

"Thank you, My Lady," Damien said bowing. "You honor me. Do you think I have a strong heart?"

Avi laughed. "No offense, but that's just about the dumbest question you've ever asked me. You gave up your fame, put your life on the line, and you came after me. Of course I think you have a big heart. One day, Ser Damien, you will find a woman to share that heart with."

"I've already found her," he said.

Avi grimaced. "Ser Damien…I…"

"Just hear me out, Avi," said Damien. "That kiss you and I shared back in Elleria, opened not only my eyes…but my heart as well. There was something about you that lit my soul on fire….no pun intended."

Avi put her hand over her mouth and twittered, finding his unintended pun quite amusing. That giggle alone made Damien feel like the luckiest man in Termnnia. He felt warm inside, warm with the triumph of making Avi laugh.

"I was the Knight of Kisses because I kissed every beautiful woman in Termnnia. Not once did I feel what I felt when I kissed you. It wasn't because you were the famous Summoner of Dragon, either. Or your friendship with Master Yu-Gi-Oh and the Heroes of Rassay. When you got married to Stefan, it broke my heart. I thought I meant a little more to you than that."

Avi shook her head. "Damien, I'm sorry. Even after the kiss, and that night when you swept me off my feet and took me on my first flight on dragon back, I never really felt what you had because I was so concerned with my journey. And then Stefan confused me awfully. I thought I found love in him because…I was hungry for it. I was a stupid child back then, Damien, I was only eighteen when my journey began."

"And you've grown wiser, powerful, and more beautiful."

"Stop that," Avi said, tearing her gaze away from his. "I'm not ready for love just yet, Damien. Not after what happened between me and Stefan. I would still consider you, but that's not saying a lot."

Damien grinned. "So you're telling me there's a chance?"

"A small one," said Avi. "And I mean this in the best possible way, Damien. Don't feel too bad if nothing can happen between us."

Damien gave a nod. "I understand."

Avi nodded back. She materialized her staff onto her hand, gave it a twirl and tapped the center of her dress. Damien stared with amazement as the dress turned into dark denim shorts; black laced boots with steel tips; a modified bodice with a black hood and overlaid with tracery of dragons and flowers; gold armbands, and traveling gloves. A backpack even formed behind her with a little key chain in the shape of a Baby Tiragon. Her golden hair magically formed into a long raid that hung over her shoulder.

With a little bit of magic, she was now ready to hike the Mountains of Mist.

"Ready?" she asked, the staff vanished. Wavy thin bangs danced across her face with each move she made.

"Uh…" Damien said, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Avi rolled her eyes as she laughed before she marched into the woods. Damien snapped out of his wonder, and lust, and chased after her again.

"That Heart-EartH Dragon really blessed with some magic, didn't he?"

"It does more than change my looks; you'll see soon enough" said Avi, still marching on. "It's convenient, isn't it?"

"You were going to change all along, didn't you?" Damien asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were annoying me, Damien," Avi answered as she still treading into the forest.

Damien did all he could to catch up with her, but the view the shorts gave him caused him not to. "You look amazing," he said.

"Thank you," said Avi.

"Any reason why you choose to look like that?" Damien ducked under a low-hanging branch.

"To tease you," Avi laughed. "It sure as hell is working, isn't it?"

"Oh, you cruel, cruel woman," Damien growled lustfully. "I guess you really do love me somewhere in the dragon's nest you call a heart."

"Well, I guess I can appreciate a man who will go out of his way for me," said Avi, going under a branch. "Despite what I said, you intrigue me, Damien."

"Careful what you say, My Lady," Damien said, skipping over a fallen trunk. "You sexy woman! A man can become quite the animal when filled with lust. And I am feeling the predator right now."

Avi stopped. She turned to look at him, placing a hand on her hip. "You threatening me, Ser Knight?"

Damien paused and wished he didn't say that. He just insinuated forcing himself on her, a very poor choice of words considering everything she went through in the fortress of the Duelist Hunter.

"I apologize," said Damien. "You're not making things easy for me, Avi."

"It seems to me that you want my body and not my heart," said Avi. "Words like those reveal a man's true intentions. You don't love me, Damien, you just want me under the sheets."

"Again, I apologize." Damien's heart started beating a mile a minute.

She hid it well, but, Avi was furious with him; he could see it in her eyes twinkling like the sun above. Her cheeks even turned a shade of pink and glossed lips trembled with hurt. She thought better of him.

"I suppose I have no one else to blame but myself," said Avi. "Dressing this way and all, but I just want to look nice."

"And you do," Damien assured her, still he couldn't help but have the feeling that he'd been duped. And he was.

That cunning girl. She chose that attire to play with his feelings the whole time! And he fell for her trap, the fool! Avi lured the lust out of him like a vulture to a carcass. As she stood there looking at him, it seemed like an angry aura was radiating from her body; a flame as though every dragon she could summon was howling in fury.

Damien could not blame her for being so careful, especially after what happened last time with King Stefan, another fool who claimed he loved her. Avi indeed was not so trusting of men as she once was. She had grown wiser with her experiences over the past three years.

Damien realized that he needed to be careful. If he really wanted Avi in his life, he had to be clever like she was.

Damien bowed apologetically. "Can we just forget about all this and find this wizard the Mystical Elf was talking about?"

Avi formed a smile that was marred with a touch of her agitation. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful smile that calmed Damien's nerves.

"Yes, we should," said Avi. "But, where do we start looking? The Mountains of Mist are massive. Even the Mystical Elf didn't know where to start looking."

"This does not bode well for our quest," said Damien. "We've only got five days."

Avi balled her fists so tightly, Damien thought her knuckles would rip out of the carbon-fiber guards on her gloves.

"You don't need to remind me, Damien. Rest assured, if I have to get Slifer to raise these bloody mountains to the ground to find this wizard, I'll do it! I cannot give up on Arvas. Not after all he's done for me. He sacrificed his immortality to be by my side."

"Two noble souls bound together by an incredible friendship," said Damien. "Now, that's a song worthy of the bards."

"Well, don't start singing just yet," said Avi. "We need to press on."

Avi took a step forward, and disaster struck. Something snagged her ankle. It yanked her hard, knocking her off her feet. She landed hard on her back. Just before Damien could ask if she was alright, she was dragged across the ground and then lifted into the air where she dangled from a tree by her snared leg. She yelped, flailing her arms around wondering what happened. Her braid dangling around like a bell rope.

"Avi!" called Damien. "You got caught in a trap!"

"OH, YOU THINK!" Avi shouted. "Hurry and get me down, genius! Before whoever set this up finds us!"

Damien nodded repeatedly "Right, I'll find a way to get you down, just hang on….oh."

Avi grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Never mind," said Damien.

Damien scrambled for the tree where Avi was snared. The rope around it was thick, still his diamond sword could easily make short work of it.

"Damien, hurry!" Avi cried. "Something's coming."

Before Damien could hack away at the rope, something hard struck him on the head. The whole world became a kaleidoscope of colors and shadow as he fell to his knees and hit the ground.

"DAMIEN!" shouted Avi. "DAMIEN! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

Damien's head throbbed as she shouted his name. He tried to get up, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He managed to see the weapon that struck him. Two iron balls linked together with a brown leather cord. He heard little voices speaking in a squeaky, fast, and excited tongue. Then, he saw throngs of furry little feet marching past him. And then, a furry face appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a gray teddy bear with a little brown coif and a vest made of deer skin. He carried a spear made of obsidian in his hand.

" _Chibi chuba_!" It said. " _A Chuba wanka_!"

"What…the…fuck?" groaned Damien. He was pulled up by five more of the little furry creatures. Though his vision was blurry and his head burning, he managed to see Avi being lowered into a flood of little furry creatures. One of them cut the snare while she was still five feet above the ground. When she hit the forest floor, the creatures bound her tightly with rope. Many of them started brandishing knives and forks of stone cheering: " _Uzo! Uzo! Uzo! Uzo_!"

Another group approached bringing sacks of vegetables, spices, and small bowls of herbed oil. Damien then saw a large pot being carried in by a cart pulled by a large elk.

"THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!" shouted Avi. "DAMIEN, DO SOMETHING!"

Damien wondered why Avi couldn't just summon a dragon, until it dawned on him that her hands were bound behind her back. She needed her hands to conjure her staff. Without it, she could not call on her beasts.

Damien was incapacitated, and was in no position to help her. Diamond Head Dragon? Where was he? Did he even know what was happening?

"Damien!" Avi cried helplessly.

Whoosh! A powerful blast of wind caused the forest canopy to shutter. The little furry creatures were tossed around like toys, making pathetic squeaks and whimpers as they tried to hold on for dear life. Avi sensed the fear in their squeaks feeling quite sorry for them, but nevertheless, her anger at them clung to her feelings.

At last, Diamond Head Dragon had arrived. He landed behind Avi and roared, scaring away the little creatures. He used his claw to break Avi free of her bindings. Enraged that they were going to make a meal out of her, Avi conjured her staff and summoned Serpent Night Dragon, who flew out of an arcane circle. He soared over the little creatures and landed beside her.

" _Apu Aboa!_ " shouted the creatures, more with amazement than out of fear. " _Apu Aboa!_ " They all gasped in unison. " _Ashanti!_ "

They went on their knees and started bowing up and down for Avi.

" _Ooooo-ya! Oooo-ya! Oooo-ya!"_

"Argh," Damien said, breaking out of his daze. "What are they doing?"

Avi, using her hands, scooted back to get as close to her dragons as she could. Serpent Night Dragon leaned towards her ear and whispered something in dragon tongue.

"Oh my," said Avi.

"What is it?" said Damien. "What did he say?"

"Damien," Avi said with a relieved laugh. "Damien, they think I'm their dragon goddess."

"Dragon goddess!" Damien shouted.

"Ashanti," Serpent Night Dragon managed to say.

Avi nodded. "Supposedly, Ashanti is one of their deities. I think we might have found ourselves a break, Damien."

"I sure hope so," said Damien.

The little creatures removed the bindings off Avi's body and helped her get up. They brought forth the elk and helped her mount it. As she rode into the forest, Damien was set onto a wooden palanquin and was carried off like a conquering king.

They were brought to a small village nestled in between a rocky valley with small little huts the size of doll houses and caves with warm fires flickering from within that had wooden ladders resting at the entrance. Paper lanterns hung from crisscrossing lines over the valley adding an orange hue to the village.

"What the hell are these things?" Damien said, rocking back and forth on the palanquin. "And why do you get the giant elk while I get the chair of shame?"

"I'm the goddess, remember?" laughed Avi. "If I'm not mistaken, the adorable little things are the Ursarine. The Elves called them Andí-Eldavín. The furry men of the mountain's foot."

"How, pray tell did you know all that?" Damien asked.

"I read books, Damien." The elk came to a stop. A whole mob of Ursarine warriors crowded around Avi to aid her while Damien was unceremoniously tossed off the palanquin onto the ground. "Omph!" He grunted. He picked himself up, muttering curses at the little creatures. "You read?" he asked.

"Is there a problem?" Avi asked sternly.

"No, it was just never my thing," said Damien. "There's no pictures in those big books. And a girl like you shouldn't be reading. First you start getting ideas…. thinking."

That narrow-minded statement brought the Norman fury out of Avi. "If I didn't read, I'd still be stuck at the tavern in Normandia getting my rump groped. You think because I'm some pretty country girl I shouldn't be educated? You know, I'm disliking you more and more."

Damien decided to keep his mouth shut from that point on. Avi was full of surprises, well, they shouldn't have been surprises in the first place, especially being the girl she was and whom she had trained with. He felt like the old Damien was still talking; the Knight of Kisses; the young, brash knight who chased after amorous girls at the taverns to woo and bed them. He hated to admit it, but he had a low regard towards women when he was a youngster. He thought of them as meat or playthings to merely fuck around with. A tally on his scoreboard to show off to his friends. But, that was the Damien he needed to evolve from if he wished to have the Summoner of Dragons. If he wanted Avi to love him back, Damien had to mature and leave his old way of thinking behind.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Avi?" Damien asked, following her into the village. "I've been nothing but an inconsiderate fool as of late."

"That's putting it mildly. You insinuate to force yourself upon me and now you claim I shouldn't read. You were cock strong and head sure as a young man; I can tell."

"I was a wild party boy back in my day," said Damien. "I let my money, my dragon, and my good looks get in the way of my true purpose of a knight. But that's gone now, Avi. Promise. I am no longer that Damien. I was once the Knight of Kisses, but now I am the Diamond Knight. How fitting that title, for it feels like I was reborn from an old lump of coal."

"We shall see if you are a true diamond or a worthless knock-off at the discount aisle," said Avi. "You'd best show some manners, Ser Knight, it seems our friends wish to treat us to dinner."

* * *

 **Stas**

* * *

"It arrived just this morning, Your Grace," said Count de Monet, trying to keep up with Stas in the palace.

"Well," said Stas. "Let's see it."

"Just what on Earth is that device?" asked Benoit, finally catching up to them. He had searched everywhere for the Count and the King, and quite frantically by the state of his clothes and his uncombed wig.

"I do not know," said the Count. "It was a very massive thing brought in by engineers from Kaiba Corp."

"Good to know Seto Kaiba is doing his part for this war," said Stas.

He entered the throne room and saw a table. A round wooden table with wooden seats. There was a metal device on the center with a blue gem.

"Is that all?" said Benoit. "I thought Kaiba Corp was the most technologically advanced corporation in the world."

"Hush!" said Stas, making way for the table.

A group of maids had dusted it off for him, one of whom was Christine. She bowed at him as he made his seat.

"Your Grace," Christine said with a bow. "Good morning."

Stas froze. "Who is this person who speaks to me as though I knew her?"

"You'd best get lost little one," said the Count. "Your presence is not needed here."

Christine grimaced. Sherry and Euphemia came into the room to oversee Stas's use of the device.

"Sherry," Christine said happily, relieved to see a friendly face.

"Mmm-hmm," Sherry said, nose high up in the air as she passed by.

Christine picked up her feather duster and left the throne room to leave the royals to their business.

"Okay," Stas said, once she was gone. "How does this fucking thing work?"

"Hold," said Sherry. "It says here on this note, not to use it until midday."

"It's almost that time," Stas said, checking his digital watch. The Count looked at it disapprovingly.

Suddenly, lights began to flicker on the surface around the table. One began to blink in front of Stas.

"Wow!" Stas shouted in surprise when he saw his friends being projected on the chairs around the table.

"Holy!" said Jon. "Is this really working? Stas is that you?"

"Ryon!?" said Marcel. "Goddesses, it's you!"

"How is this possible?" said Phoenix. "This technology is impressive but scary."

"I'll say," said Jaeyoung. "It actually looks like I'm staring you guys in the face."

"Hi guys!" Alexis said, waving at the others.

"What devilry is this?" cried the Count.

Benoit wrinkled his nose. "Technology, dear boy, get with the times."

"Queen Rhodes," said Jon. "What a pleasure. It's been a while."

Alexis grinned and gave a delightful nod. "It sure has," she said. "Goddesses, look at you. You've changed so much since I last saw you. How's Summer, Jon?"

"She's a handful," said Jon. "Aren't all women?"

"Hey, you guys aren't exactly baskets of fruit yourself," laughed Phoenix. "I'm glad there are ways for us to see each other like this. It's not the real thing, but nevertheless it brings a tear to my eye. I miss you all so much."

"Likewise," said Stas. "We should really thank Seto Kaiba for this."

"He'll shrug it off," said Alexis. "So, with the pleasantries aside, I think we should all get down to business."

"Agreed," said Marcel. "How are things going on your side of the marble, Your Grace?" He looked at Alexis.

"So far so good," said Alexis. "Phoenix and a few of her mage friends just cleaned house a couple of nights ago. They sent this cult of Covenant extremists out of my city for good. Thanks to their prowess, I doubt they'll ever come back."

Jon rubbed his beard. "So if things are so good, then why are Ryon and Phoenix still there? I take it Nemo is with you still as well."

"He is," said Phoenix. "But, we can't really travel, not with the Houses of Boislevesques and the Fourneauxs still in power in northern Mondé. Lorin shares the borders with them. They are a Covenant-controlled faction. Now, the other mages and I can easily get past them, but Ryon and Nemo need to travel through their lands to get to Elleria. Ever step will put them in grave danger. We can't afford Nemo to get caught. Remember, the Covenant is still in the pocket of Emperor Sora. They may not be the best of friends, but they've come to terms not to fight with one another, meaning they share a common enemy in us."

"You don't think they'll give Sora the card, do you?" Marcel asked.

"They will," said Stas. "If it means taking my kingdom away from me, they will stoop to any low. Jon, how goes it in Riftgaard? I received your letter. Are you really going to revive the Wolves of Riftgaard?"

"They're just a myth," said Alexis.

Jon looked at her. "Yeah, we thought demi-gods were myths, too, and we just befriended one bac in school. Look, I'm not going to lie, my father did task me with bringing back this order, but I fear it won't be enough. Seven thousand soldiers may be less than what I had hoped, but it's still a lot of soldiers, and a lot of mouths to feed. I don't have the gold in my coffers to maintain this group, let alone my own country. The Empire and the Covenant are taking land from us by the day, so my scouts tell me."

Stas groaned. "Gold is another issue here, my friend."

"It's an issue everywhere," said Phoenix. "With every theatre of war that Sora and the Covenant open, that's more soldiers to train and feed, more crops to be grown, more smiths to pay, ships to build, horses to maintain, etcetera, etcetera. I fear that even if we were to get every House in the Alliance to pool together everything they had into one large coffer for this war, it won't be enough."

Alexis whimpered. "I will admit, my vaults only have enough to last us a few years. But I don't think this war is going to take a few years to win."

"Like or not, gents," said Jaeyoung. "We need money."

"But where can we find more money?" asked Jon.

"I have an answer," said Ryon. "But I will save it for last since it's going to be a shock. Queen Alexis suggests we find more allies."

"That I do," said Alexis. "Surly there's some group out there that will help us."

"Alexis," said Stas, shaking his head disapprovingly. "We have every House and mercenary group in the South fighting for us. But as Jon said, these private armies need cash in order to remain our allies. We don't need Houses anymore. We need monsters."

"Monsters?" everyone said.

"Yes. Termnnia is filled with all sorts of powerful Duel Monsters stalking the depths of the world. I don't care where you start looking; a story book, an old document; anything at all. Try and locate them and get them to fight for us."

"Have we become so desperate that we'd start looking for myths and legends?" groaned Marcel.

"Queen Avi does it every day," said Alexis. "So why don't you all man up and find those things. Monsters have been used in war before."

"It's worth a shot," said Jon. "I know just the one here in Riftgaard, but as I said, it's farfetched."

"Well, I'd rather us go after myths and legends than to even suggest this," said Ryon. He hesitated, but Alexis nodded.

"Tell them," she said.

"What is it, Ryon?" asked Stas.

Ryon gulped silently and then held his head high. "There is only one group of individuals around here who can help us fund this campaign. Guys, I know you might hate me for this, but I think it's time we pay the Big Five a visit."

"What!" shouted Jon.

"No!" said Stas. "No, no, no, no! That's not fucking going to work, Ryon, I'm at war with them right now."

"No," said Alexis. "You're at war with a House who's been funded by them. The Big Five really don't care about our struggles so long as they get their gold back."

"And do you think we can pay them back, Alexis?" Jon cried out. "The sum we need to fund our allies and ourselves is going to be astronomical! Even the Dragon Vaults of the King's Mountain will be bare after this."

"We'll find a way to pay them back," said Marcel.

Jon looked at him, astounded that he, too, was on board with this ridiculous notion. "No, we won't!" Jon said slamming his fist on the table. "We can leave Termnnia in bankruptcy by giving them all our gold, and even still it won't be enough to pay them back."

"We don't have much of a choice, Jon," said Marcel. "We need gold, and the Big Five have gold. One way or another, we're going to find a way to give them what they want. We always come up with solutions."

"There are no solutions when it comes to the Big Five," said Jaeyoung.

"I'd rather watch Termnnia go bankrupt than to be under Imperial and/or Covenant control," said Alexis. "Because at least then, our traditions and our very way of life will still be kept alive."

"She's right," said Marcel. "The day may be cloudy, but at least there is always that speck of sunshine that comes through. Again, we can find a way to get through this. With or without your permission, Jon, I will sail to the Termnnian Isles and see them."

"I will go, too," said Jaeyoung.

"What?" said Jon. "You're going to just leave me?"

"The Wolves of Riftgaard is your task," said Marcel. "One that does not require us to be with you. Ser Gerhalos is still here. And you have Summer and your sisters, who I will say are pretty hot."

"Ah, the Jewels of Riftgaard," said Stas. "Such a pity I couldn't go to meet them."

"It would have been a pity if you came," said Jon. "I would crush your skull with my bare hands if you touched my sisters."

"Oh, touchy, touchy," said Stas.

"Dick," said Jon.

"Asshole," Stas countered.

"Oh, you boys haven't changed," laughed Alexis. "You know, that's what I love about you princes. No matter how dark the day gets, you guys always find a way to make those around you smile. You know, maybe things will get better."

"They are a wonderful bunch, aren't they?" said Phoenix.

"That's a promise, Alexis," said Ryon. "There will be happiness in Termnnia again, you'll see."

"Still," said Jon. "Now all my friends are no longer by my side."

"No offense," said Marcel. "But, I'm going on this quest to get out of your country. I hate how fucking cold it is up here."

Another burst of laughter.

"We'll never be too far apart," said Phoenix. "At the risk of sounding like Téa Gardner, our friendship will keep us strong and together, no matter how far apart we are."

"I actually miss Professor Gardner's friendship speeches," said Ryon.

"I miss Dueling," said Jon. "I miss walking the halls of Duelist Academy looking forward to another blessed day with my friends and a good match. Most of all…I miss Yuri."

They went silent.

"We're going to make them pay for what they did," said Jaeyoung. "Right guys?"

"You bet your ass we will," said Alexis. "No one conspires to murder one of my friends and gets away with it."

"Then this meeting is adjourned," said Jon. "Until next time. Good luck everyone."

* * *

 **Yami and Jaden**

* * *

The stillness of the night was broken by a loud bang, as the assassin, Della, was tossed into the side of a skyscraper by the might of Yami Yugi's magical armor infused with the power of the Dark Magician. The power of the armor seemed to have boosted Yami's physical abilities. Though he had fought with the assassin for two hours, he felt like he had the strength to take on an army of Dellas. He had a smile on his face the entire time, not at all worrying about his foe coming back after every hit; for Della came back weaker and weaker.

Meanwhile, Diana and Xeyna had their hands full with Elemental HERO Air Neos and the mysterious boy who had given Jaden and Yugi the gifts to combat the assassins from the Sisterhood. Jaden, meanwhile found a place to hide behind a department store since his only power was to allow Neos to perform Contact Fusion with the Neo Spacian monsters in his deck. Winged Kuriboh kept him company, acting like a watch dog in case the assassins spotted him and tried to fight.

Still, Yami and Jaden waited for this great summoning that the boy promised. They had fought against the assassins for a long time and there was nothing, save for a glow coming from a gem at the bottom of the pommel on the boy's sword. Jaden watched with amazement as the boy vanished into a steak of white-gold light when he fought Diana and Xeyna with Air Neos. Both the boy and Neos were doing quite well as a team. They avoided surprise attacks and assaults from behind. Jaden then heard a loud bang in the distance, and felt the department store shake as in the distance, a building, no longer able to sustain any more of the damage caused by the god-like power of Yami and Della, crumbled to its very foundation into a cloud of dust and debris.

Arcane circles, bright streaks of gold, and blinding flashes lit up the night.

"Woooo!" went Winged Kuriboh.

"I know man," said Jaden. "Talk about power. Our side's winning by the look of things."

Meanwhile, Della flew out of the debris and regrouped with her fellow sisters. Their coats were torn and ragged; the armor plates chipped and cracked; and their weapons were dulled. Air Neos, Yami Yugi, and the mysterious boy also regrouped to stare them down. The three of them stood together confidently, still fresh with energy and brimming with the urge to continue fighting.

"Impossible!" said Xeyna, clutching tightly to her battle axe. "We never started losing before."

The boy stood forward and raised his sword, now glowing as bright as the sun. The shopping district lit up with the warm divine light radiating from the lightforged sword.

"Servants of Odiva and Zorc Necrophades!" he shouted. "This is your last chance. I now wield a power unlike any other. Even the likes of you will be no match for the beast I am about to call. Surrender Yuri from this prison, or you will die at our hand. Remember, there is no afterlife when you get destroyed. You will never know the embrace of the warm suns or taste the sweet fruits of eternal paradise. You will know neither light or darkness; only the cold embrace of nothing. Surrender now from the path of darkness, and you may be blessed with eternity in the World of Men. This is your last chance, as I have said before. Free him or fade away."

Xeyna and Diana grimaced at the ultimatum left by the boy. They wanted to run, but if they did, what would Bakura and Denethon do to them? At the same time, the boy was right; for if they were to be wiped out by the monster he was going to summon, they would fade away into nothing. They would never feel anything again, because they would no longer exist.

Della was not so easily convinced.

"He's bluffing!" she shouted. "We can take on any beast he conjures."

Xenya shook her head. "No, hold your position. I feel something ancient radiating from that sword. Let them have Yuri and the Titans; it makes little difference! Zorc will return one way or another."

"The Titans?" said Yami. "Is that what those monsters guarding Yuri are called?"

"Yes," said Xeyna. "Those monsters were the key to keeping the Ancient Beasts' powers contained. They were the reason why Norman the Conqueror was able to wield their power. However, Mother Odiva tricked them into fighting a shadowy copy of her son Zorc, and locked them away in the Shadow Realm, allowing the Ancient Beasts to lose themselves in their own power, thus causing the War of the Giants. After the war concluded and Zorc was defeated, Horakhty released the Titans from the prison; and together cast a spell on the Ancient Beasts which caused them to fall into an eternal slumber; for they were too powerful to control. And thus Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra took their places as the guardians of the High King. I don't know how, but that fool Solomon Muto was able to acquire one of the cards and gave them to Yuri. Our fallen Sister, Ally, reported that he used the Titan in his Duel against a player called Bonz."

"My grandpa was no fool!" shouted Yami. "He was a very resourceful man. It's of no surprise he got the card."

Della picked up her weapon. "If you're done with the history lesson, Xenya, we have three fool's lives to end."

"Don't do it," said the boy. "I do not have the heart to damn you into nothingness, but if you force me to do so, so be it." The boy raised the sword. "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace us in our hour of need. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Yami took a moment to comprehend what he just heard. The night was illuminated by a giant wall of flames that rose from behind. A giant golden orb flew out from the flames and formed into the Divine Beast. The giant dragon whose body was made of solid gold gave an almighty screech into the night of the eternal city, causing windows to shatter for miles around.

"But how!" Yami gasped. "It…it can't be!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra looked down at the three assassins and roared in anger, recognizing them as the ones who murdered his former master.

"RUN!" shouted Diana. "We cannot contend against a God Card."

"NO!" Della shouted back. She brandished her blade and sprinted towards the boy. "If we take down the boy, then Ra will be no more!"

"DELLA NO!" cried Xenya.

The Winged Dragon of Ra took a deep breath and heaved a jet of golden flames at the assassin. She stopped in her tracks and was engulfed by the blast. She screamed in terrible agony as the holy flames melted her armored coat away and burned her flesh. Yami turned his head to avoid looking at the gory violence taking place in front of him. Della took the blast in full force. Xenya and Diana watched in horror as their Sister was bathed in the fire of the goddesses.

Finally, thankfully, mercifully; Ra ceased his attack and revealed the damage he had done. He roared triumphantly and vanished. Della fell to her knees, her coat and armor was crisp and ragged, and melted onto her flesh which looked like pork sausage when overcooked. She breathed heavily and sobbed feeling the only grasp of her existence slip away. "I…I just wanted to exist!" she wailed. "All I want to do is live like you. You…you took my dream away from me! Have you no heart?"

The boy shook his head mournfully. "You should have trodden down a different path, sweetie. I would say rest well, but you won't. You will fade away. All memory of you will fade. Goodbye, you poor creature."

Della sobbed hesitantly feeling herself slip away into the nothingness. "No! No!" She grasped the boy's jeans, begging him to help her. "Please!" she said, her body starting to break into dust. "I want to live! I want to be like you! Don't let me fade away, please!"

She cried out one final time and disappeared.

Diana and Xeyna cried out mournfully and summoned a portal of darkness. They ran into it, sobbing and calling out for their fallen Sister. Neos went to chase them, but the boy stopped him. Neos halted his attack, and the portals vanished.

"That poor girl," said Yami, fighting back his tears. A while ago, he would've given anything to see Della destroyed. Now, he wished there was a way to help her.

"Just another abomination made by Zorc's followers," the boy replied. "Would she have shown us the same compassion?"

"Does it look like she had a choice?" said Yami.

The boy paused.

"Who are you!" Yami demanded. "And how were you able to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra? Well? Our foes have been defeated, and you promised me answers! Speak!"

"My name and who I am is of no consequence," said the boy, sheathing his sword behind his back. He pulled his hood down even further, so as not to reveal himself. "As I said, when all is said and done, I will no longer matter. I'm just here to protect Yuri's soul, and gather the Titans so they can return to Termnnia and control the Ancient Beasts who are being sought after by three overzealous boys. If those monsters wake, I fear not even the God Cards can stop them, and Termnnia will be destroyed."

"Hey!" Jaden called, running towards them. The air was still smoking from the fire of Ra's flames. The district was stifling and smelled of melting pavement.

"Wow, you guys did it!" Jaden cried. He looked at Neos, hovering over the three humans with his arms crossed over his chest. "You were amazing," Jaden said looking at his new monster. "I can tell we're going to have many more adventures together."

Neos nodded.

Jaden looked back at his friends. "So, now that Della's gone, the spell is broken, right? Now we can save, Yuri."

"You're almost correct," said the boy.

"What do you mean, almost?" asked Jaden. "I thought you said the spell keeping Yuri locked in here would be broken."

"It is," said the boy, turning to look at him. "But, I fear it won't be enough. In order for Yuri and the Titans to be freed from this place, all thirteen of their cards must be together. So far, only eleven of them are up there."

"Really?" said Jaden. "I couldn't tell from their design. Their armor looks sweet but so chaotic."

"Indeed," said Yami. "I had mistaken one monster for two when we last looked at them. But is it true what you speak of? That two of the cards are missing?"

"Yes," said the boy. "One of them is here in this world. The other is located in the other world; the world where you sent Yuri to be safe when he was a baby. I will go there."

"So be it," said Yami. "How long do you think it will take you to acquire the card?"

"Don't know," said the boy. "If Bakura and the rest of the assassins don't get in my way, I can be back in two days. You two will find the card much quicker, for it is located in that building over there." He pointed at a menacing looking skyscraper that resembled a Gothic castle at the top. Its windows were glowing in a malevolent shade of purple. "Another assassin lurks there," said the boy. "And she's one of Denethon's favorites. Tread there carefully."

"I don't know if I can bear sending another of those girls into nothing," said Yami.

"They won't care what happens to you or your friends, Pharaoh," said the boy. "So you shouldn't care if their existence comes to an end. They made a choice siding with Zorc when they were human like you and me, but their lust for power caused them to lose their souls and become what they are. So, spare me your bullshit of sympathy and compassion."

"He's right, Yugi," said Jaden. "They're not going to think twice about taking us down, so why should we care what happens to them when the fight is over? I know it's hard watching them go, believe me I know, I saw what happened to Ally on the island on Halloween night. It's sad, but that kid is right. They had a choice. And it was a poor choice; one they must suffer with for the rest of their lives."

"You're right," Yami said after a long pause. "We must do what we must do…for Yuri's sake."

"Before you go on your quest," said the boy. "I think it would be wise that you two see to him."

"Yuri?" said Jaden with a wide smile. His brown eyes twinkling with joy. "You mean we can go see him? Really?"

"Mm," the boy said with a nod. "I must go now. Good luck on your quest for the card."

"And good luck on yours whoever you are," said Jaden.

"And thank you," said Yami. "We could not have fended them off without your help."

Yami could see a smile from the darkness of the boy's hood.

"Think nothing of it," the boy said. A portal opened in front of him. He waved goodbye to Yami and Jaden before entering it and vanishing.

"Come, Jaden," said Yami. "Our friend awaits."

They could not go to him immediately, for once Yami's Duel Armor returned to normal, he fell to his knees with exhaustion. No doubt using the armor took a lot out of him, so they had to wait for him to feel better enough to walk before they began their journey to the tower where Yuri stood, being guarded by the Titans.

Once Yami felt better, he and Jaden (And Yugi) walked the silent and dark streets of the strange metropolitan world.

They made it to the foot of the tower and entered the dark lobby where a familiar tune was playing on the intercom.

 _Holding back the years!_

"Why am I not surprised," Jaden said with a chuckle.

Yami chortled lightly, and they stepped into an elevator which took them on a long ride to the top where Yuri was. The song even played in the elevator.

 _I'll keep holding on!_

 _I'll keep holding on!_

Yami and Jaden stood there awkwardly during the ride. They couldn't help but bob their heads to the song and smiled. Jaden began to whisper the song's lyrics. Yami heard him, and glanced towards him, giving him a friendly grin. Then, he, too, began to sing along. Pretty soon, they both began to sing along. So filled with joy they were. They had just survived an encounter with a deadly foe and now they were going to see their dearly departed friend.

Ding!

The elevator reached the top floor and opened its doors. The song played even louder from speakers on curved spires that surrounded the circular-shaped roof of the citadel where the Titans encircled around their chosen one.

Yami and Jaden stepped out towards the figure in front of them, dressed in a leather jacket with a fur-trimmed hood and a lightforged sword on his back.

"Yuri?" Yami said.

The figure in front of them turned his head. He formed a grin and turned.

Yami and Jaden felt a thousand emotions making their chests tie up in a knot and the pit of their stomachs tingle.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Yuri said with a beautiful smile.


	142. The Big Five

**Evelyn**

* * *

The halls of her father's throne room had grown awfully dark now that Ethan had partnered with that thing, DarkNite. He was a beastly creature who sucked every ounce of what little joy and warmth Evelyn had in her soul. The very air around him grew cold and forbidding like a pale spring morning over the mountains still embraced by winter's loving chill. The rats and insects came scurrying out of their hiding places to get away from him. Despite Ethan's cold heart and his newfound partnership with the Right Hand of Zorc, even he would steer clear of him.

Ethan's summon, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, the only radiant being in the room, stood with his arms crossed next to his master.

A loud and satisfied slurp woke Evelyn from her dillydally, memories to cling to of a much warmer time of her life to keep her somewhat happy in this foreboding hour.

Clad in a long black dress, she sat beside his throne like an obedient dog. A collar with flower tracings and a gold tag was fastened around her neck. Attached to it, a long black leather leash stretched into Ethan's greedy grasp. On the other hand, he held up a blackened skull with its dome carved off and the lower jaw was missing. A thick pool of wine splashed along the walls of the macabre chalice in Ethan's hand, glimmering with jewel encrusted rings.

"Alas poor Dancer, I knew him well," Ethan said looking into the sockets of the skull. "I knew him well indeed. He always thought he was better than me. The better Duelist. The better friend."

He looked at Evelyn and petted the top of her head. "The better lover." His menacing gaze returned to the skull. "And now, I drink from his skull." He slurped more wine. "Nothing to say to me, Dancer? No advice on how to Duel? How to be the better man? No? You're weak. You were always weak. You always thought you were better than me to make yourself feel good. Just look at yourself now. I'm rich. I have power. I have all the women I could ever want, including the greatest prize in the kingdom. Princess Evelyn. And you're dead. By my hand. Rest well, big brother."

"I hate you," Evelyn sobbed. The words just pried themselves from her lips. So drowned in sorrow, Evelyn could no longer control what she said or did anymore. Her heart began to thump wildly in her breast as she wondered what vile thing Ethan would do to her for this outburst.

He looked down at her, licking wine off his chops. "You look pretty tense, my Queen," he said.

Ethan handed her the skull. "Have some wine. It will make you feel better."

Evelyn pursed her lips shut. Ethan did all he could to force her to drink to no avail. He snapped his fingers and ordered Black Luster Soldier to hold her head and force her mouth open as he shoved the wine down her gullet. She spit it out and coughed causing Ethan much joy. With another snap of his fingers, a guard approached the royal pedestal and forced a funnel into her mouth while two more held her arms up to keep her from moving.

Ethan poured more wine into the skull and then poured it into the funnel. Evelyn squirmed and let out muffled screams of anguish as more and more torrents of wine mixed with the taste of Dancer's skull flowed down her throat. She sobbed in between each filling of the cup. When the pitcher was empty, Ethan called for another. And it came, quickly. Another pitcher of wine went down Evelyn's mouth before DarkNite entered the room.

"Ethan!" he shouted. "Let her go!"

Ethan shrugged. "She's learned her lesson. You guys can blow."

The guards and Black Luster Soldier let go of her. The funnel came out of Evelyn's mouth, and she vomited wine out of her stomach. She sobbed and wheezed for air. Her dress soaked and sticky with wine and bile.

"Why do you torment that poor creature so?" DarkNite asked.

"Because," said Ethan. "It's what I do."

"Remember, Ethan. Do unto others…"

"Before they do unto me," Ethan finished while thumping his chest. He snapped his fingers, and called for the servants. "Okay, someone get this thing out of my sight and bathe it!"

The maids came scurrying into the room to quickly get Evelyn and away from the presence of DarkNite. Once they were clear of the throne room, they all crowded around Evelyn and began to fuss for her well-being.

They took out handkerchiefs and dried her mouth and chest while pacifying her and calming her from the horrible ordeal she had just went through. She heaved and barfed more wine out of her body.

"There, there, there, My Lady," said a maid, holding onto her hand. Another maid held onto the other.

"It's okay," they both said.

"Good girl," said another, stroking the back of her head. "Let it all out."

Evelyn let out a pitiful moan and slammed her back against the wall. She slowly slid as she sobbed to let out her sorrow.

"He will pay for this," a maid said, getting on the floor to clean the mess Evelyn made.

"You must not utter such words here, dear," said the one holding Evelyn's left hand. "Ethan has contacts all over this place. Even the walls can betray us."

"There used to be much joy in these halls."

"Times have changed," said a plump maid, washing Evelyn's mouth. "I fear this is our lives now. Come, my dear, back on your feet. Let us take you to your room to clean you."

"I have never seen such evil in my entire life," said the maid cleaning the vomit on the floor. "To kill her one true love before her very eyes, and then force her to drink from his skull. I have seen vile creatures in my day, but never have I seen whatever it was I saw. How can the Goddesses allow such atrocities to happen?"

"It is not our place to say," said the maid cleaning Evelyn's face. She backed away and patted her back when she saw her heave. Evelyn groaned and spewed out more wine. "That's it, that's it," the maid said, gently patting her back repeatedly. "Good girl. Let all that filthy swill exit your beautiful body."

Evelyn dry heaved for a moment and released more of the wine until she was finally clean of it.

The maids then helped her to her room where they removed her sticky gown and cleaned her up. Evelyn sat on a stool looking at her mirror when they were done dressing her up. An Eldori maid fastened the collar around her neck again.

"I'm sorry, My Lady," she said sorrowfully. "I hate to put this on you."

"Say no more," said Evelyn. "Just…everyone leave me alone, please."

"As you wish."

The maids bowed and left Evelyn to be by herself to think and ponder a way to get out of this horrible place.

A sudden rasp on her window startled her. She gasped, grasping the edges of her seat to keep from falling.

There was silence. Evelyn looked around, cautiously as a deer would in the forest, looking for the slightest bit of danger. The window was assaulted again by another round of light knocks. Evelyn located the window and saw someone hooded and cloaked standing outside. She quickly dashed toward it, and grabbed a dagger from one of her drawers. She pulled the window open slightly while keeping the blade close.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Shh," said the hooded figure, a girl by the sound of her voice. She was clinging on the neck of one of the gargoyles outside. "My Lady, I am Alyssa ( **Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Links** ). I am friend of Queen Alexis from Duelist Academy. She has sent me and two others to come rescue you from this place."

"How do I know this is not trickery?" Evelyn asked, opening the window just a tad more.

"Because she sends you this letter; it is written in her hand if that makes you feel better. Just dispose of it when you are finished. We can't give Ethan any hint that we are here."

The girl reached into her cloak, and handed Evelyn a vanilla envelope sealed with burgundy wax. Evelyn gasped with delight when she saw the royal sigil of House Rhodes stamped onto the wax.

"You will suffer no more after this night," said the girl. "Be here at this very window at midnight. I shall be back with a horse saddled up for you."

"Don't go!" sobbed Evelyn, finding all this too good to be true.

"I must, My Lady, but have no fear. I shall return at midnight."

"Andara bless you," said Evelyn. "You risk so much being here. If Ethan finds you, I fear being tortured will be the least of your worries."

"Do not worry about me," said the girl. "My friends and I knew the risks when we accepted this mission. Queen Alexis's heart aches every day knowing you are trapped here. We know how much you two love each other, My Lady. I will not stand idly by and watch my Queen suffer anymore. I must go now. remember; midnight!"

"I will," said Evelyn. "Thank you so much."

The girl nodded and with a mighty thrust of her arm, she was gone from sight.

* * *

 **Jaden**

* * *

"Yuri?" Jaden said, shaking in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

Yuri gave a soft and assuring nod. Still, Jaden could not find it inside of him to believe what his eyes were showing him. His trademark smile caused his face to glow. Jaden didn't know if it was the light of the moon or the work of something divine, but Yuri's skin just looked so radiant. Except for the beard and the warm glow, Yuri looked exactly the way he saw him back in Duelist Academy. And Yami, too, was finding it hard to believe the boy standing before him was Yuri. He ignored Yugi's pleads to come out as he examined the figure. Everything about him was real. The same green glowing eye shined brightly. His angelic smile that brought a feeling of warmth and friendship to even the fiercest competitors at school.

"I can't," said Jaden.

A miasma of emotions polluted his soul. He didn't know whether to feel joyful or sorrowful. He wanted to believe but at the same time he couldn't. And, even though he hated to admit it, he was very angry. He felt like he wanted to yell at Yuri and kiss him at the same time. People just don't come back from the dead as though they had woken up from a nap. And if Yuri was alive all this time, why did he not come back to Termnnia and reunite with his friends to reclaim the God Cards and bring ruin to the Empire and the Covenant?

"Yuri…" said Jaden. "No way, this can't be real." He began to pace back and forth; hands to his temples trying to comprehend what was going on here. "You can't! It' can't! How can it be? It just can't, man, it just can't!"

"Can't what?" Yuri asked.

"Forgive him, My Liege," Yami said, his head bowed in humbleness. "He just…cannot believe it is you. I myself, no matter how pleased I am to see you, cannot reason with the fact that you are standing here before us. I saw your corpse, Yuri. I saw you lying dead in the Mausoleum of the Kings. Two gold coins were placed over your eyes. And then…when I Dueled Antilles for your body, I saw Norman the Conqueror strike your empty shell with his divine blade and turned you into dust before he, too, disappeared into nothing. How do we know for certain that you are the real Yuri?"

"No matter how long I look at it," said Jaden. "I just…I just can't. Sorry, Yuri."

Yuri smiled again, and unbuckled the baldric. His sword fell from his back with loud clang on the ground. He removed his leather jacket and took off his shirt, revealing to Jaden his scars where the weapons used by the assassins had struck him. There was gash at his throat and a deep hole on the left side of his torso. The flesh was pink and dry while the macabre crevasse was black and empty.

"Satisfied?" Yuri asked. "These are the wounds that robbed me of life. Sadly, even in death, I will carry them forever. A symbol of the evil deeds of Bakura and his group of killers. A symbol of my failure as a High King."

"Yuri?" said Yami. "No, no, you were no failure. There was a vile plot concocted by House Dragonheart to kill you. Unfortunately, it was seen through; for we could not discover it in time."

"There was nothing you could do to stop my death from happening," said Yuri, running a hand across his stomach toward a deep slice at the side. "Even if you had known of the Dragonheart plot, I fear my death was needed for the rebirth of the Conqueror."

"But why?" Jaden asked. "Why was such a sacrifice needed?"

"Because, thanks to my mother's affair with Exodia, and the magics of my father; I bear the flesh and blood of a divine," said Yuri. "I had the right ingredients to be the vessel for Norman's reincarnation."

Jaden remained quiet.

Yuri shook his head, still keeping the grin on his face. It certainly felt like Yuri. No matter what happened, Yuri always kept that smile on his face. He showed Jaden one of the wounds the punctured his ribs. "Touch it," Yuri said, pointing at the hole.

"Ugh," went Jaden. He put two fingers into the hole. Tears poured down his cheeks. The horror Yuri must have felt that night. Jaden couldn't even begin to imagine. "Yuri…. I'm sorry, man. I wish I could have been there."

Yuri chuckled. "If you had been, you'd probably be dead, too."

"Is there a way to get you out of here, Yuri?" Yami asked. "Termnnia needs you, son."

"I believe the boy in the hood told you what you had to do?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, he did," said Yami. "Do you know him?"

"His name is Loxley. He became somewhat of a friend after I became trapped here with the Titans."

The beasts above him growled and groaned as if introducing their presence. Yuri gave a nod and put his shirt back on.

"Loxley helped track down these monster for me. They helped safeguard me against Bakura and the assassins, who dwindle in number. Loxley and I took down two of their members with the aid of Ra and the Titans."

"You two have been busy," said Jaden.

"Yes," said Yuri. "Unfortunately, the assassins are sneaky and managed to swipe one of the Titans' cards away. So long as she has it, I cannot escape."

Yami stepped forward. "Loxley said there were two cards that were missing. He left to go find it. Is what he says true, Yuri? Can we trust him?"

"With our very lives, Pharaoh," said Yuri. "The card was taken from our world a long time ago by the members of House Constantine, a cadet branch from the first generation of House Delgado, the family of Norman the Conqueror. During the Reign of Anubis, House Constantine was one of the lucky few to immigrate to Earth and escape the oncoming darkness. They took the Titan with them, and Loxley says he knows where it is. I trust he will be back soon. Until then, I need the both of you to enter that tower over yonder, and reclaim the card from the assassin known as Jax. She's a bit of a prankster, and a murderer to boot. So, be careful."

"We won't let you down, Yuri!" Jaden said, balling his fist with passion and determination.

"Please don't," said Yuri. "If we don't unite the Titans, you think things in Termnnia are bad now? They're going to get a lot worse. Good luck, you guys."

* * *

 **Darius**

* * *

Though living in a nice apartment in the center of Athens, Darius's room was a helter-skelter mess with shelves loaded with tins, and boxes full of common Duel Monster cards and binders for which he used to do business. It smelled of fried fish; for that was all he knew how to cook and stale gyros which sat on the kitchen counter still waiting to be eaten. Packages were stacked along the pristine white walls, and polished wood floor was stained with beer and wine. He stuffed an orange slice into his mouth while watching an action movie on his flat screen television.

His door opened. "Hello?" said a boy, hidden underneath the hood of his leather jacket. "Hello, Darius?"

"What the fuck?" said Darius. "Hey what the hell, man, I didn't let you in! How the monkey did you get in here?"

"I'm sorry," the boy said, removing his hood, revealing spiked blond hair. His eyes concealed behind sunglasses with red iridium lenses and his face was angelic. He jerked his thumb toward the hall and said: "Some guy with this combover had the key so…"

Fucking Dimitri, man!" Darius shouted, furiously getting off the couch. He stormed towards the door.

"Uh, yeah," said the boy. "I guess it was Dimitri."

"Friggin' asshole, man," Darius said going toward the door. He swung it open and shouted down the hall. " _Oy! As to thialo!"_

" _Ah, kane mou pipa, Darius_!" Dimitri shouted from down the hall.

" _Kariolis_!" Darius shouted back waving his palm in the air before slamming the door. "What the fuck did they give him the key for anyway!?"

"Look is this a bad time?" the boy said. "I can come back later."

"No, no," Darius said, putting a comforting arm over the boy's shoulder. "Loxley, Loxley, it's all right, man, it's not your fault. It's those jerk-offs out there. I swear I should be in Santorini right about now if it wasn't for that dumbass always scaring off my customers. So, what can I do you for, my friend?"

"You know what I'm here for, Darius," Loxley said seriously.

Darius gave a heavy sigh. "Nice sunglasses. What are you trying to look like a secret agent?"

"You'd prefer the people out there see my deformity?" Loxley asked.

Darius flung his arm down and shrugged. "Forget I said anything then. But, yeah, I do have this…Titan you're looking for."

"I know how much the card means to you, Darius," said Loxley. "It was the pride and joy of House Constantine, right."

"Pride and joy?" scoffed Darius. "My ancestors used the Titan as the sigil of our House. My great-great-great grandfather took it here being one of the lucky few to immigrate during the Norman Invasion. But sadly, Royal Houses are not as prestigious here in Athens as they are in Termnnia. We lost what little money we had in the crash. Dad shot himself. Mom took his fortune and left for Panama City. And I got stuck here with my aunt who croaked last night."

"Oh, Sansa, passed away? I'm sorry, Darius."

"Don't be. She drove me crazy; I thought that bitch would never die."

Loxley coughed to hide the awkwardness he felt inside.

"Yeah, man," Darius continued. "If it wasn't for that card, I wouldn't even be in this apartment right now. There are some good-hearted Termnnians around here who knew my father and the legacy of my House. They set me up nice."

Loxley nodded and walked to the glass door leading to the balcony which gave a great view of the Parthenon. Darius stood where he was waiting for Loxley to say his piece.

"Sadly, you're the last living member of the House, and you have no money, meaning your title is not as prestigious as it once was, even if you did leave Athens and returned to Termnnia. It wouldn't mean a thing."

"Stick a knife in the old ego, why don't you?" said Darius.

"Come on, Darius," Loxley said, turning around to look at him. "The card was never your family's to begin with."

"I know," said Darius. "Melodía Delgado, the last living descendant of Norman the Conqueror gave my family the card to keep safe from the Normans until it was time to return them. I guess that time is now."

"It is," said Loxley.

"But I can't part with it," said Darius. "Even with the money you promised me. Do you know what parting with the Titan will do to my pride?"

Loxley slightly raised his voice. "And do you know how much evil you're going to allow if you don't return the card to me? This is of the upmost importance, Darius."

"And just how important?" Darius asked.

"High King Yuri is involved with this."

That caused Darius to pause and think about his decision. "I thought he was dead."

"Not as dead as you think," said Loxley. "I've seen him. Don't ask me how, because you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Though you've lived in this world your whole life, you know as well as I that our world works in mysterious ways."

"That it does," said Darius. "You are right. And I do believe you. I've known you for a couple years Loxley, but I've come to know there is no lying in you. Take the card."

Darius removed a loose floorboard that concealed a small compartment. He took out a dusty black box and presented it to Loxley.

"Take it."

Loxley walked casually towards his friend. And then he just stood there for what felt like an eternity before he opened the box to see the card. It was shielded in a small and fragile glass case with small arcane circles acting as magical guards. The card itself was clear like glass with the 3D art of the golden-armored dinosaur monster in the front. The text and the stats were displayed in a well-designed style that made it hard for Loxley to believe the card was from Duel Monsters.

"Made by the legendary Dani Ocampo," said Darius. "The same artist who designed the God Cards and the Ancient Beasts."

"Hmm," Loxley said with a nod. His sunglasses glimmered like the purest of rubies.

Darius could make out a thin silhouette of his eyes and the dark line of his eyelashes flashing black as Loxley blinked. He had known Loxley for two years, and he always wore sunglasses to hide his so-called deformity. Darius would ask what it was, but naturally, Loxley kept his secrets. Not even the young ladies he dated knew what his eyes looked like, for they told Darius that he got very defensive when they asked him about his eyes. These new glasses were locked on tight over his eyes and did a very good job concealing them from the world. Even with the metallic red-lensed spectacles on his face, Darius could see a look of determination and even content from the movement on the muscles of his brow. They went up and down and his lips formed a happy smirk at the corner of his mouth. He nodded his head up and down.

"Your gold will arrive as soon as I take you to the Gate out of this world," said Loxley. "I know this is hard for you Darius, but..."

"Go ahead, my friend," said Darius, waving his hands. "It's cool. And you know, to make this less awkward, why don't we put this whole matter behind us, eh? I feel the need to get out of here and roam. We can go into town. We can hit the arena and have a Duel. Maybe hit the bar later tonight; have a beer with some girls. What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun," said Loxley. "But no thanks. There's some important business I must take care of. And the last time you and I went to have a beer, I woke up in the Acropolis with no pants on."

"Good times, eh?" said Darius.

"For you, maybe," Loxley said placing his hand on Darius's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, my friend."

"Where are you going?"

"After this whole matter with the Titan has been taken care of, you will see me no more."

"I see," said Darius. "So, this is goodbye?"

"Not yet," said Loxley. "Also, I don't need the card just yet. I'm going to ask you to be its guardian for one final time. Can you do that for me?"

"I can," said Darius. "But, what's so important that you'd come all the way here and tell me to hold onto it a bit longer."

"It's a matter of the gravest importance, believe me. Remember the Golden Eggs of Andelera?"

Darius nodded. "Yeah, all four of them hatched. Girls came out of the eggs from what I heard. Have you seen them? Are they lookers?"

"Four they tell you?" said Loxley. "Well, will you believe me if I told you there was one more?"

* * *

 **Bonz**

* * *

He watched Loxley and Darius from a rooftop a mile away through his hi-powered binoculars and sniggered when he saw the Titan in Loxley's fingers.

"Mua-ha-ha!" Bonz laughed. "That's him. That Loxley kid. He's the one Bakura warned us about." Bonz adjusted the zoom to get a better look at him. He let out a cackle of overconfidence. "He doesn't look so tough. My zombies will send him to an early grave."

Sid was sitting under a blue tarp tent sipping on his third bottle of water to keep cool from the blazing sun. "For the love of all things holy, why is it so bloody hot! I fucking hate this world!"

"Will you hush up!" shouted Bonz. "We can't let these people know we're here. The last thing we need right now is a panic!"

"Aw, don't worry about deeze puny earthlings, boss," said Zigor, sitting against a wall. He smashed his fist onto his palm. "If anyone of deeze wimps tinks of causin' trouble for us dere's gonna be hell t'pay!"

"No fighting!" Bonz ordered loudly. "No theatrics! No nothing! I don't like it either, but we need to lay low. If anyone gets wind that we're here, they will panic. And if they panic, Loxley will know we are here and he will run, no doubt with the Titan card, and we'll never see him again. Bakura took a long, long time trying to find this kid, and if we let him disappear, he's gonna be mad."

He went back to spying on Loxley. He was still in the apartment talking to Darius.

"Duuuh, what are dey doin' boss?" Zigor asked.

The question Zigor asked annoyed Bonz. The fact that Zigor asked him what they were doing for the umpteenth time combined with the heat caused him to growl furiously.

"What!?" Bonz shouted.

"I said what are they doing now, boss?" Zigor said, fanning himself.

"God damn, Zigor, I am so sick of you asking me that question!"

Zigor grimaced and wiped sweat from his brow with his massive forearm."Aw, come on boss, yer da one wit the binoculars. I can't see any-ting from here."

Bonz, too, wiped sweat off his forehead, and some from his eyes causing them to sting. "Look Zigor, they are just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing! That's all they ever do! That's what they were doing last week! That's what they're doing now. Just standing around and talking!"

"Oh, now I'm up to speed," said Zigor. He scratched the back of his sweaty head stupidly."Duuuh, what are dey talkin' about, Bonz?"

Bonz paused and balled his fists. "You know what...I fucking hate you."

Cid's phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered and just as quick, he hung up. "Oy, mates! We got a call from da boss. Yuri's little friends have just arrived at the airport."

"You don't say," said Bonz, cracking huis knuckles. "All right, boys, enough playing around. Time to get to work. Remember what Bakura said. We get that Titan card by any means necessary."

* * *

 **Marcel**

* * *

He was thankful that Jon allowed them to use the Starship otherwise, he'd been at sea for days. And if there was one thing Marcel hated more than Orcs, the Dragonhearts and the Covenant, it was sailing. On a regular ship, the trip would have taken days, but thanks to the powerful and magical engines of the Starship, Marcel and Jaeyoung made it to the Termnnian Isles in just six hours. As the sun rose over the horizon, Marcel heard seagulls in the distance, meaning land was close by. Sure enough, through the morning mist, he saw the first island of the Isles. Nelfine, which was Ancient Norman for wealthy.

From the balcony, Marcel watched as ships slowly entered or left the city from the gates of a massive wall that surrounded the entire island. There was a rock with a great white lighthouse in the center. A great flame burned at the top of the tower to signal ships in the fog. At last, the Starship landed. After a quick breakfast, Marcel and Jaeyoung strolled past town towards a large tower made of black marble and limestone of the purest white. A great fountain spewing green water lay in the center with bronze statues of great merchants, traders, and bankers holding scales, notebooks, and quilled pens.

The bank was guarded by knights in heavy black armor trimmed with gold filigree engravings. They had white plumes crested on their helms and large pauldrons with red banners hanging from them that bore the sigil of the Termnnian Bank. A golden scale with gold weighing down the left and a fig with a dove on the right.

After completing dozens of pages of paperwork, and relinquishing their weapons, Marcel and Jaeyoung were allowed into the bank to meet with the Big Five.

The air smelled of the old and musty green carpet which later turned into a green marble floor. Rows of black marble columns stretched down the halls. The walls decorated with paintings of former bankers. Gold chandeliers hung from the white ceiling. The hallways of the Termnnian Bank were a labyrinth of doors to important chambers and offices. The workers walked about dressed in black robes and black caps with gold chains around their necks. They carried thick ledgers in their arms or stacks of important papers.

The workers stared at Marcel and Jaeyoung queerly as they walked by. Marcel's clothes still bore his ties with Kalunga, and Jaeyoung paraded the halls with red oriental robes. His braid hung over his shoulder, and the workers thought of it as an odd hairstyle.

They approached the entrance of the meeting room where they would meet the Big Five. It was guarded by two Blackland Fire Dragons in the same armor as the guards outside. The doors creaked open, allowing Marcel and Jaeyoung inside. Once they stepped in, the doors closed slowly behind them leaving them trapped in the meeting hall. The floor was greener, and the black marble columns were veined in gold.

There was a large marble table ahead with a green surface and trimmed in black. Behind it were five large thrones made of black marble and green cushioning. The thrones overlooked two benches in front of a pool with two little fountains and lights at the bottom making aquatic reflections on the vaulted ceiling above. The large windows gave them an exquisite view of the city and the sea wall. Marcel could even make out the Starship floating over the harbor.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Jaeyoung stopped in front of a window. He pointed at a large steel door that spanned the length of the mountain in the distance. "What do you think is behind that door?" he asked. "Do you reckon it's their stash of gold?"

Marcel ignored him and paced back and forth, too. Arms behind his back.

"We've been here since noon!" Marcel groaned. He checked his phone. "And now it's three o'clock. Damn, they don't even have chargers here, and my battery is at ten percent."

"So shut it off," said Jaeyoung pacing back and forth.

"Are you kidding?" said Marcel. "It's the only thing that's keeping me sane."

Jaeyoung shrugged. "I told you to keep it charging. But you just had to call Phoenix again. She told you already she's not interested."

Marcel shrugged. "I can't help it. I've had feelings for her since the day we met."

"It's not going to work out, Marcel," Jaeyoung said, stopping his pace. "She chooses to have romance with other women. Remember, Ezra?"

Marcel shrugged again. "Doesn't mean I can't try. If we ever do win this meaningless war, and go back to Duelist Academy; I'm taking her out, you know. I heard Seto Kaiba spruced up the place and some new clubs opened. If I take Phoenix to one of those and give her a few drinks…it'll be smooth sailing from there."

"You must be really desperate for this girl if you want to get into her heart while she's incapacitated with drink. That's not love, Marcel, that's lust. And it's wrong. I hate men who think that way."

"Call it what you want, Jay. I'll do anything to have her. Whenever we were around her at school, she just brought out the beast in me."

Jaeyoung shook his head. "If you're going to bring a girl to bed with you, it's because you love her. Lovemaking should be the final step in a romantic relationship. At least, that's how it is where I'm from. It's something sacred to us, for its sole purpose was made for the creation of life."

Marcel groaned. "Spare me your exposition, Jay. I'm not interested in your customs right now. And forgive me if I lust, but, that's the way things are around here. We're in Termnnia."

"Yes, that's why so many bastards are born at an alarming rate," said Jaeyoung. "That is why pure legacies in Houses never last long."

"Remind me never to go to Uzumé," said Marcel. "Huh, are we that bored that we're talking about this shit right now?"

"Seems so," said Jaeyoung. "Do what you want, Marcel, just be a little more respectful towards girls; it's all I ask."

"Whatever," said Marcel.

Once again, the meeting hall went silent, save for the echoing thuds of Jaeyoung's boots on the marble floor. He had paced back and forth so many times, Marcel was sure he would wear a hole in the ground.

He checked his phone for the time and grunted. Only five minutes went by, but it felt like a lot longer.

"Just how do these guys have so much gold even the High King grovels at their feet for it?"

Marcel turned his gaze from out the window toward Jaeyoung.

"They're the only ones smart enough to trade with the Rjel of Sobek. And Sobek, as you know, is smackdab on top of the largest deposit of gold in the world, maybe even the entire Void. Everything there is gold, gold, gold. They say the very pyramids where they bury their dead are made of gold. They drink from it. Eat from it. Why, the Sultan even has mages who can turn mere pebbles into nuggets of the purest gold. They keep to themselves because of their infinite wealth. And there have been thousands of campaigns from various High Kings to claim the continent. Even Tiberius Pendragon attempted to conquer Sobek, but to no avail. Though the god-like Pharaohs of the ancient times are gone, their power still safeguards the entire continent from greedy kings. How the Big Five managed to convince them to trade their gold is nothing short but a miracle, with a touch of genius no doubt. These men were clever enough to almost oust Seto Kaiba from his own company. So, watch what you say, or we get nothing."

The doors behind the thrones opened.

Five Eldori men in extravagant business robes marched out of dark chamber and into the meeting hall. Their footsteps, a symphony of severity, conceitedness, and a drunkenness of power. Along with the polished black boots; the golden bottom of a cane tapped against the floor belonging to the leader of the group, a short elderly man with wisps of gray hair around his balding dome.

Marcel nodded when he saw them coming. "Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nezbitt, and Leichter. So, finally I see them with my own eyes."

Jaeyoung wondered how Marcel could stay so calm. He felt like he wanted to run; for the five men had an intimidating presence to them. Though he was younger and stronger than all five of them, he felt powerless before them.

Marcel and Jaeyoung stood side by side as still as statues while watching The Big Five take their seats on their thrones.

Gansley smiled at them. "Welcome to the Termnnian Bank, gentlemen."

Jaeyoung and Marcel did not even bow. The other four members of the Big Five began to open large ledgers and took white-feather quills to document the meeting. Gansley extended his arm toward the benches. "Please, have a seat."

Marcel was the first to sit down on the bench. Jaeyoung remained still, trying his best to make it seem that he wasn't intimidated by them. He sucked in a long breath and sat on the second bench beside Marcel.

"Can we offer you gentlemen some refreshments?" asked the dark-skinned Leichter. "Champagne? A bottle of wine? Coffee?"

"Rack of lamb?" joked Nezbitt.

"We're fine," said Marcel.

"Well," said Gansley, "First thing's first. We offer our condolences for the loss of your friend High King Yuri. Based on the reports we've received on your Alliance, he was a remarkable boy."

"We're not here for your condolences," said Marcel.

"Condolences and congratulations," said Johnson, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Together, you and the Houses loyal to the old Termnnian traditions have set up quite the kingdom south of Sora's empire. And you've made Lady Avi the youngest ruling queen since High Queen Kayla the Small. That is quite the accomplishment."

"Indeed," said Nezbitt. "We here at The Termnnian Bank are traditionalists ourselves, and we appreciate how you've freed the True Crown from the yoke of betrayal and religious fanaticism."

"If that's the case," said Jaeyoung. "Why do you fund two Houses in Monde who seek to take the crown from my friend Stas?"

Gansley sniggered. "Unfortunately, there were a few Houses on the side of House Trevelyan who fell short on their debts. We may be keen on the old traditions, but nevertheless we can adapt with change so long as we have our gold."

"Meaning?" Marcel asked.

"Meaning we don't care who wins or loses," said Leichter. "We have the support and the resources to continue on despite the outcome of this war."

The former princes went silent.

"Very well," Johnson said, fixing his glasses. "Tell us, Your Hignenesses, what can we do for you today?"

Marcel glared at them. "You know why we're here! Did you not read our entry?"

"Indeed, we did," Crump said in a loud and scruffy voice. He began flipping through the pages of his ledger. He found the page and pointed at it with a sausage-sized finger. "Says here that Queen Avi requests one hefty loan. And I don't blame you one bit for turning to us, gentlemen."

"I don't blame them at all," said Nezbitt with a vexing chuckle. "You kids are at war on multiple fronts and we all know how expensive wars can be, no?"

"You don't have to tell us," said Marcel. "Our vaults are almost empty, and our richest allies have been claimed by the Empire. We need your gold, gentlemen."

"And why should we give you gold?" Gansley asked.

"Because Avi is the future High Queen of Termnnia," said Marcel. "The one true ruler of the land."

"Is that so?" said Johnson. "When last I checked, the Diamond Throne is currently occupied by the one true ruler of Termnnia. Sora Antilles Dragonheart, Master of Ancalagon, Ruler of Men, Emperor of Termnnia and all Her Realms."

Marcel scoffed. "You would put your faith in a boy who came from nowhere? For all we know he could be a product incest between Antilles and his niece, Alexandra."

"We are aware of Antilles' affairs with the new Warden of the Empire," said Gansley. "He is much too old to be a spawn of Antilles."

"He could have kept Sora secret all these years," Marcel insisted.

Leichter held up a hand to silence him. "Regardless of where the boy came from, he is Emperor now. The Pendant of the Kings shines brightly around his neck, and he controls possibly the most powerful monster in the world."

"Ancalagon is not a Divine Beast," said Marcel. "He's an abomination from ancient times whom even Horakhty had to seal away. Avi's claim to the Diamond Throne is just! How, you ask? Well, she's the Summoner of the Dragons."

"No," said Crump. "She's A Summoner of Dragons. Not THE Summoner of Dragons."

"What?" said Jaeyoung.

"Have you not heard?" said Gansley. "The daughter of our former employer, Seto Kaiba, has the capabilities to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragons. And Lady Axia, the cousin of Emperor Sora, can call forth three powerful dragons. Clearwing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

"You are sure of this?" asked Marcel.

"Indeed," said Nezbitt. "Before his passing, we visited Antilles to discuss a loan to help him fund a campaign to find the remaining Ancient Beasts."

"Didn't Pegasus give out a map to them, before he was executed?" Marcel asked.

Crump snarled. "You're a fool if you think Pegasus was going to give up the location of the other Ancient Beasts so easily. He led Antilles and his men on a wild goose chase. Anyways, during our visit, we saw Axia and Alexandra practicing in the courtyard trying summon the beasts."

"Alexandra can summon dragons, too?" Marcel said in shock.

"She tries to," said Gansley. "It's not a gift she's capable of just yet."

"Regardless," said Marcel, "they may have the gift as well, but Avi can summon dragons of even greater power. You know she has Slifer under her command, right?"

"Oh my," chuckled Johnson. "I've heard tales about Slifer the Sky Dragon causing chaos up north. But I did not expect it to be the work of Lady Avi. Is this true?"

"Yes," said Marcel. "She used him to decimate the Covenant, and killed King Stefan with him, too. So there's your proof Avi has true claim."

Gansley nodded multiple times. "And you feel that Slifer the Sky Dragon gives Lady Avi claim to our gold?"

"More than any man living," said Marcel.

"Obelisk is being controlled by Seto Kaiba," said Leichter. "So does that mean we have to give him gold because he's entitled to it."

"Seto Kaiba doesn't want to be High King, nor do the people want him to be."

"Touché," said Leichter.

Crump chuckled, flipping through his ledger again. "You know, back in the mainland, you people have books filled with terms such as High King. Claim, and Rite. And Conqueror. Here in Nelfine, our books are filled with numbers. That's how I tell my stories. Do you work, gentlemen?"

"No," said Marcel, with a furious shake of his head. "I don't know why that matters."

"You don't work," Crump said, scribbling the newfound fact on his ledger. "And you Prince Jaeyoung?"

"No, I'm unemployed," said Jaeyoung.

"Why's that?" Crump asked, pointing at Jaeyoung with the quill.

"Maybe because I don't have job, asshole," Jaeyoung responded sternly. Marcel punched him in the arm while Crump sniggered.

He wrote down Jaeyoung's words. "I know all about numbers, you know. I was once the accountant in Kaiba Corp, overseeing the company's finances. Numbers tell their stories in a starker way. Something simpler to understand. And unfortunately gentlemen, this institution tends to matters of arithmetic not sentiment. And from our perspective, the current arithmetic is...rather poor. This isn't a charity, boys."

"Indeed," said Nezbitt. "Crump has crunched the numbers on the amount of resources, soldiers, allies, and civilians you have. They are an impressive sum, but nevertheless, it's not going to end well no matter how hard we tried to calculate your odds. We only invest in those who have endeavors we deem worthy of success. And the numbers do not add up to a happy ending for you kids. Which is why I fear we must respectfully…deny your request."

Marcel felt as though his very soul was being sucked into the marble floor. He let out a heavy breath to keep himself together.

"But we thank you for the honor of your visit," said Gansley. "It's not every day that we are graced with royalty."

"Former royalty," Nezbitt added cruelly.

Harsh chuckles escaped from the Big Five.

Jaeyoung stood up. "My Lord's..."

"We are not lords, Prince Jaeyoung," said Johnson.

"Whatever then," said Jaeyoung. "You don't seem to understand. The Covenant is winning. Soon, even the Dragonheart Empire will be no match for them! And when all Termnnia is conquered by them, these Isles will be next! I assure you! There are many pleasures and traditions on these Isles that you find necessary to do business. The Covenant will find all of your activities sinful and they will end you. What will you do if they come here?"

"That is a subject for another time," said Gansley.

"I beg your pardon, but that's a subject for right now! If we lose this war, everything that you worked so hard to achieve will be gone because there will be no one left for you to business with. And your deal with the Rjel is nothing short of impressive, but it is still a very fragile pact. You need a traditional Termnnia to continue doing business with them, you know this! A Covenant controlled Termnnia is very bad for business and for your health. The Sultan will not be to happy to know he's sending his precious gold here for nothing, right?"

There was a pause. The Big Five looked around and nodded their heads at one another.

"These are words from a paranoid fool," said Gansley. "Nevertheless, what you say is true. We will reconsider our decision and request you the loan. On the condition that you do me a favor."

"What sort of favor?" Marcel asked. "What do you need?"

Gansley formed an avaricious smirk on his pudgy face. "Not what…who."

"What are you talking about?" said Jaeyoung.

"That is a matter between you and Gansley," Nezbitt said with a roll of his eyes. "As of right now you must excuse us. We have urgent matters to attend to, and we have a lot of paperwork to finish to get your loan set up. But we're only going to tell you this one time, so listen up."

"Don't fuck with us!" said Leichter. "Don't you ever try to fuck with us. One way or another, the Termnnian Bank will get their gold back. You fail in achieving our interests, then our beast will make sure you've learned your lesson."

Marcel looked up and saw something overlooking the Big Five. There was a massive tablet of solid gold mounted on the wall. And carved onto it was a massive dragon with five heads. Earlier, Jaeyoung has asked what that vaulted door in the mountains concealed. Marcel had a feeling he was looking right at it.


	143. Sairahiniel

**Joceila**

* * *

"There, there, my dear. You're looking better already." The Mystical Elf said to Jocelia, giving her another spoonful of medicinal soup. It tasted sweet in Joceilia's mouth. She smacked her lips, savoring the favor. The magical orange broth seemed to sparkle in the feint light of the chandelier above. The candles burning on the sconces gave off a soothing scent of mountain pine filling the little princess's soul with a serenity she thought she would never ever feel again. She felt the pain in her broken bones just melt away into the abyss never to bother her again.

Her fever was dying down, and slowly but surely, her strength was coming back to her. She couldn't have been happier. The flight on the back of Rufio's Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress was one of the most painful experiences of her life. Every flap of the beast's wings caused her great pain. And being so young, the boys were rough getting her off the dragon when it landed in the garden sanctuary of the Mystical Elf.

"Feel better?" The Mystical Elf asked.

"I do," Jocelia said weakly. "Thank you, My Lady."

"Now then, you just rest. I promise, you'll feel much better in the morning."

Jocelia cooed and snuggled up in the warm blankets of the Mystical Elf's bed. Rose entered the room and started to glow with joy when she saw Jocelia smiling in bed.

"Jocey!" she cried. She ran to the edge of the bed and kissed her repeatedly on her head.

"Rosie stop," laughed Jocelia. "That tickles!"

Rose looked at the Mystical Elf and went on her knees. She began to kiss her robes. "My Lady. How can I repay you?"

"You needn't bow, my dear," said the Mystical Elf. "I am merely saving the life of a child, which is far more precious than all the jewels and all the gold in Termnnia. The only token I require is that this girl grows up to be wise and strong. That boy whom you travel with is not of good company."

"I apologize for Rufio's brashness." Rose bowed again. "He thinks he's the next big hero because he received a gift from Norman the Conqueror."

"Yes, that is what he tells me," said the Mystical Elf. "I once knew Narmondülus Elliartum personally. He would never select a boy so brash to be High King of this world. The man was all about honor. He could see it in your soul by just looking at you. That child has no honor. He does not embark on this quest for the Diamond Throne because he feels Termnnia needs him. He does this for himself. Why do you help him Lady Jocelia? But above all, why do you have this?"

She held up the Millennium Necklace. Jocelia gasped and felt her neck. She couldn't believe her most precious item was taken from her.

"These Items bring madness to those who don't know how to use them," said the Mystical Elf. "You are much too young and lack the proper knowledge to use it."

"I-I can handle it!" said Jocelia. "Please give it back!"

"What did you see?" asked the Mystical Elf. "Why did you bring Rufio all the way out here? I want the truth young lady."

Rose patted Jocelia's hands. "Jocey…just tell her."

Jocelia sniffed and took a long breath and a heavy sigh. "I took the Millennium Necklace from this vile woman known as the Shadow Lady. She was once advisor to High King Hector Delgado. I swiped her necklace for a fake one, and when it was revealed, she was executed. I thought I could use the necklace to help me claim back my father's kingdom from the Dragonhearts. After running into Rufio, I figured he would be the one to help me get it back. After all, that sparkling sword did belong to Yuri."

"The sword used to belong to Narmondülus Elliartum," said the Mystical Elf. "It was his sword. But after his decedents began to grow poisoned from their power, it returned to the Void where it was forged. Andranda the Smith created the blade from divine steel and from the light of a thousand suns."

"Wow!" said Jocelia. Her face lit up and her eyes twinkled. "So that's why it's so pretty!"

Mystical Elf nodded her head. "It is a wonderful blade to behold, but it's very dangerous to those who do not know how to use it. A power unlike any other is inside that sword. I fear the chaos that could ensue should a boy like Rufio continue using the sword. But back to you, Jocelia. What did you see that caused Rufio to embark on this quest of which I do not know the purpose of?"

"I saw nothing."

Rose formed a frown. "Jocelia, tell the truth! Tell her what you saw!"

Jocelia looked out the window. Rufio was Dueling with his friends.

"I saw Drogeth-Envoy of Extinction."

"Oh, save us," the Mystical Elf said, sitting down on a green armchair. She rubbed her temples in circles. "An Ancient Beast. I had heard from the wind that Ancalagon had returned, and the earth trembles as Kaiser Rex awakens from his slumber. Now you say you've seen Drogreth, possibly the most fiercesome of the trio. I fear, as I hold this item, I see the beast in his future, too. Unfortunately, the vision I see of Rufio is a grim one. To find the beast would bring the poor boy certain doom."

"How do you know this?" cried Jocelia. "Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!"

Rose, pushed Jocelia back on her pillow. "All right, that's enough, young lady! Sleep now!"

"I'm not tired!" said Jocelia. "Please, I have to tell Rufio!"

"Rest," said the Mystical Elf. "We will speak more when she's calmed. Lady Rose, I have some nightshade in my storage room. Bring it up at once so I can help Jocelia sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" cried Jocelia. "And it's daytime!"

"You will be tired, after I've filled your nostrils with the scent of nightshade," said Mystical Elf. "Now, no more talking."

Jocelia slumped on her pillow, grunting with defeat.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

The Ursarine had proven to be a very welcoming and gracious race of little creatures. They went into the forest to hunt a large deer to cook for a feast just for Avi, whom they worshipped as their long-lost goddess, Ashanti; who ascended into the heavens on the back of a dragon during an age long forgotten. Ser Damien, was treated well, but not as prestigiously as Avi was. She was given gifts from a trunk locked in one of the caves, possibly loot brought in from one of their raiding parties after attacking a merchant's caravan. Avi looked like radiant sitting in front of the fire. A few Ursarine females were standing behind her, braiding her golden hair and adding glowing flowers as decorations. Damien was given a doublet and slacks with gold embroidery. He protested earlier to keep on his armor, but Avi insisted he dress appropriately for the party the little furry creatures have set up in their honor. Though his armor was well-guarded in the loot cave, and was polished on the hour by a Ursarine smithy, he was not comfortable being surrounded by armed natives with nothing to protect him except the silks of a rich pompous.

A group of cubs were sitting before Serpent Night Dragon. He told Avi that he was fluent in a hundred languages, with Ursari being one of them. He told the cubs the tales of Avi's adventures across Termnnia. He told them of Ser Gerhalos. The attack during the Peace Accords of 2020. Her daring escape from the Covenant and her involvement in the massacre that would forever be known as the Night of a Thousand Screams. The cubs gasped at the scary parts such as the ambush of Shadow Company and the attack from the Fiend Kraken outside the Dwarven city. Some hid under blankets. Babies cowered in their wicker baskets, covering the beady, and black eyes with their little paws.

Avi helped herself to a soup that was made of honeyed chicken with a sweet and salty broth. It was so good, she asked for more, but Ser Damien felt he was getting sick from it. He wanted to eat the venison, but that was not ready yet, despite the deer was hunted hours ago. It seemed the chief of the village wanted Avi's feast to be perfect. He was a very short black Ursarine with gray around his muzzle and wearing leather armor with a walking stick jingling with bones and stones.

"Do smile, Ser Damien," said Avi. "I mean, it could be worse."

"Oh yes," said Damien. "Our friend lays dying many leagues away from us, and here we are being stuffed and spoiled by a race of forest-dwelling teddy bears."

"We can still save him, Ser," Avi said, sipping the broth of her soup with a wooden spoon. "Please, be positive."

"Yeah, you be positive, I'll be realistic."

"Mayhaps they know how to find Lucia's Kiss and save Arvas," said Avi.

"I'll have a greater chance summoning my own Divine Beast," said Damien.

Four little Ursarine cubs waddled toward Avi. They looked at her bashfully, while the leader stepped forward boasting about how it easy it was to talk to her. He pounded his chest causing Avi to giggle; for she found it humorous that the little creature wanted to impress her. He tripped and fell, but Avi caught him with a laugh.

"Careful now," she said. "It's very nice to meet you, too."

Ser Damien set his plate on the ground all the while giving a grunt of impatience. "Avi, this is wonderful and all, and I appreciate the hospitality of these people, but we have a mission, remember? We have Arvas to save and five dragons to find. On top of that, you have a kingdom to rule."

"It's not my kingdom anymore, Damien," said Avi. She gave her plate to a white-furred Ursarine. "I have too much to do to be a Queen."

"Avi…"

"Don't, please," said Avi. "I've made up my mind."

"And what if Jon refuses the role? What if he denies your request to make him King of the Alliance?"

"That's a matter for another time."

"No, little lady, that's a matter for right now! You have to plan ahead, Avi. You can't just quit and toss away the crown whenever you feel like it. Our people need you. Look, everyone's worried about you. Why don't we heal Arvas and go back to White Harbor just ease things up."

"Ease things up?"

Damien started getting annoyed. He felt as though someone tied a powerful knot in his chest. "Yes, Evelyn. I'm sure Jon and the other Princes are wondering what has happened to you. And let's not forget about our friend Rufio. Like it or not, the boy has artifacts that once belonged to Yuri, and Norman the Conqueror has visited him. I believe it; I feel it in my heart that he's telling the truth. A Lightforged sword is a divine weapon that is not given to just anyone by anyone. Rufio is in some way connected to Yuri. And if there's anyone in Termnnia knows anything about that, it will be the Princes. Avi, those five dragons aren't going anywhere. Could you at least go back, cure every one of their worries, and regroup? We could get supplies and maybe even a proper party to accompany us along your journey."

"No!" Avi said loudly. She breathed quickly to stave her grief. "I don't want more people dying on my account, Damien. Not again. My heart cannot bear the sorrow."

Damien swallowed. "Avi…"

"My answer is no!" she snapped. "I can handle this alone."

"No, you can't."

"How dare you!?"

"Avi, you're not careful. Damn it woman, if it wasn't for me and Kayla, you'd be in the grasp of Shadow Company right now."

Avi bit her lip. That statement really jabbed a sword into her pride. She hated to admit it, but she knew Damien was right.

"Avi, I don't mean to make you feel bad, kid. You need help with these ventures. Yuri had a higher destiny than yours and he had an army of people helping him. They became his brothers. His family."

"I had a family, too," said Avi. A tear slowly dripped down her cheek. "You…Tordo…Ser Gerhalos. Ser Arthur. Aldara. Baby Tiragon. And your Luster Dragon. Hell, even Fira. Before she betrayed me, I considered her a sister. They were the only family I had. Now they're all gone. Damien, while I was being tortured in the Gray Hills, nothing hurt me more than the thought of never seeing them again. I don't want to form a bond like that again."

Damien slowly bobbed his head up and down. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's why you really left White Harbor isn't it?"

Avi sniffed and gave a sorrowful nod of her head in reply. "During my short reign as Queen of the Alliance, Jon and the others started getting really close to my heart." Avi cupped her hands over her chest. "And I spent sleepless nights laying in my bed in fear that I would lose them any moment. Then I started having these dreams. These awful dreams. I'm alone in this dark, cold chamber. I'm naked with puncture wounds pouring blood from all over my body. I look on the floor and I'm knee deep in blood. I see bodies floating in the red pool. I look closer and I see Master Yugi and his friends. Their eyes! Oh, Goddesses their eyes! Lifeless; staring at the very Void itself. Their faces trapped in a scream of agony. And then…I see them. Jon, Marcel, Jaeyoung. Damien their heads were stuck onto pikes."

Damien rubbed her shoulder softly. "And do you think running away and leaving them will keep them any safer?"

Avi paused, pursing her lips.

"What if those dreams were telling you to stay with them? Avi, you're the only one with the power to hold back armies. You have even more power now with the likes of Slifer and Heart-EartH Dragon at your command. Leaving them could have put them in even more danger."

"I never thought of it that way," said Avi. She balled her fists and slammed them on her thighs. "But that's just it, Damien, I never think things through. I'm driven by pure emotion, not reason. That's why I make so many mistakes. Oh, Slifer was right. I am a stupid girl."

"Hey, that's not true!" Damien whispered. "You're still young, Avi. Despite being blessed with all this power, you're still in the learning process. You thought you knew it all when you first got Arvas. But then you learned there was still more out there. And you may not know it but, you're growing as a person as well as a Summoner of Dragons. I can tell you've changed much since we last met. And I look forward to seeing you continue to grow. Don't give up on yourself, kid. And if you need support, I'm here for you."

"Thank you," said Avi. "You know, you're absolutely right. We can't keep sitting around here. Arvas needs us. Let us finish the feast and be on our way."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, kid. However, I think we're stuck. These creatures look like they can get rather offended if we eat and run. I suggest we stay for the feast and make tracks afterward."

Serpent Night Dragon slowly stomped towards them. He leaned forward and whispered something into Avi's ear.

"You're right," said Avi. "We have to stay."

"Why, what's happened?"

"My Serpent Night Dragon had a little talk with the chief. He says the wizard we're looking for is not far from here. He will take us to him when we have had our fill."

"Can't we just go now?"

"No, Ser," said Avi. "You're right that these are proud little creatures. They worked hard to prepare this feast for us. I think its best we stick around. I am a little hungry."

Damien's stomach rumbled. Avi giggled. "And it looks like you are, too."

Damien clutched his stomach with embarrassment and nodded.

* * *

 **Grand Priest Innocence III**

* * *

Yeyu's greatest warrior is what the people loyal to the faith called the Grand Priest. He was the voice, the will, and at times, the sword of Yeyu. He elegantly and arrogantly waved at his follower, crowding around him just for the honor of getting a glimpse of him. The Grand Priest was being carried on a golden palanquin with a shade to shield him from the sun. Templars, the Grand Priest's special security force, marched all around him carrying banners with both the sigils of the Church and the flaming emerald eye of Yeyu. Their armor was colossal and extravagant, looking more like works of art than battle armor. White plating trimmed with gold and engraved with gold filigree in the form of flowers and leaves. A massive ocean of white and gold surrounded Grand Priest Innocence, giving him a feeling of power. He almost went hard with it, even though the White-Gold Tome stated never to be drunk with pride, but those in the Church of Yeyu were nothing more than mere men, using the holy word to achieve power and bully the world for all its wealth. No one in the highest levels of the hierarchy of the Church followed the White-Gold Tome to a tee.

Confetti fell from the tall buildings like rain as the people of Elleria welcomed their leader into the city of King's Rock. The bells in the tower of Castle Alteria rang delightfully announcing to all in the city that the Grand Priest had made it at last.

King Ethan, Evelyn, Black Luster Soldier, and DarkNite awaited the Grand Priest from the steps outside the castle.

The Templars carrying the Grand Priest, lowered the palanquin. Lesser priests rushed in front of it to form a human stairway so that Innocence could make his way down. A woman in hooded white garbs handed him his golden scepter with a glowing crystal at the top that casted rainbows in the sunlight. Two special Templars in larger armor with banners hanging from their pauldrons and hooded in large cloaks made their way past the throng of other Templars and stood on both sides of the Grand Priest.

Ethan and Evelyn bowed respectfully while Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning and DarkNite remained still, a move that did not surprise the Grand Priest.

"Holy Father!" Ethan said, kneeling. "I welcome you to King's Rock and thank you for the honor of your visit."

"The honor is all mine, my son." The Grand Priest held out his hand, decorated with jeweled rings.

Ethan kissed his hand.

He brought him into the castle to the dining hall that overlooked the ocean where a bountiful feast awaited them. The waves crashing against the cliff was like music to the ears of the Priest. The seagulls calling, and the buoy was ringing somewhere out at sea. It was a blessing he had not heard since he became the Grand Priest of Balodrum. As a boy, he grew up in a boarding school learning the ways of Yeyu and reading the White-Gold Tome until he had it memorized. It was a life he fondly tried to forget. There were many beatings involved during his time there. He would get beaten by the monks for the slightest things. If he so much as recited the holy words wrong, he was beaten with a club until he was bruised and broken. The long nights in his room praying before he went to bed were his fondest memories; for the school was perched by the sea. Before going to sleep, Innocence would look out the window and stare out to sea and watch the ships sail away to Termnnia.

Now, he was here at last, eating lunch in one of the most ancient cities in the continent. The hall was a hundred yards long with long black columns going down the left side of the hall and the ceiling was over fifty feet high. It was dark and cool underneath it. The bright blue sky could be seen between the long row of columns.

The air smelled of roast meat, sweet baked treats, and starchy fruits. An army of servants came in and out of the dining hall to refill cups and bring more plates.

"Holy Father," Ethan said again after an hour of silence. "I do hope you have enjoyed your lunch."

The priest gave a chuckle as he plopped a grape into his mouth. His gaze was stuck on Evelyn. She stirred her soup. The red broth was now cold thanks to the ocean breeze.

"I have enjoyed this great feast you have prepared for me, Ethan," Innocence said, wiping his mouth a red handkerchief. "And I thank you for bringing me out here in great style. However, I have a feeling you did not bring me all the way here in the middle of a war-torn continent to have lunch. No, you want something from me, don't you?"

Ethan gulped. He picked up his goblet of wine and drank from it. "Uh…well…there is no lying in you Father. Yes, I have invited you here, in good faith, to discuss an urgent matter regarding an Ancient Beast."

"Mmm," Innocence said before picking up his own jeweled goblet. The dining hall began to shake violently. The chandeliers swayed in circles above. The guards in the hall grunted as they tried to remain in balance.

The rumbling finally stopped.

"There," said Ethan. "Kaiser Rex, Lord of the Ancient Beasts, the mightiest of the three Ancient Beasts. He roars for a new master."

Innocence laughed. "And you feel that you're entitled to this Ancient Beast, Ethan."

"I do!" Ethan declared. "More than any person living. That is why I have called you down here, Your Holiness. I need your help acquiring the monster."

Again, Innocence let out a loud laugh. "That is no monster, Ethan. The Estiri are Gods, like their brothers the Divine Beasts."

"Yes!" said Ethan. "And with Kaiser Rex at my command, I can lead the charge against the Alliance and the Empire."

DarkNite looked at Ethan disapprovingly. "You wish to challenge Emperor Sora?"

"If it comes to that, yes," said Ethan. "I will use Kaiser Rex to acquire his Ancient Beast. And I have Ancalagon, we can search for the third. After all three of them serve the Covenant, not even the God Cards can stand against us."

"It is a bold plan, Ethan," said Innocence. "And while it brings me joy that you bring your best interests to the Church, your plan is based off nothing more than speculation. You do know that in order to have total control of the Ancient Beast, you must have its card, yes. Even then, the Ancient Beast will prove far too difficult to control."

"I can do it!" Ethan slammed his fist on the table. "I can be the one to control them! I will be the one to control them!"

"Norman the Conqueror couldn't even control them!" DarkNite growled. "They almost killed both he and I during the final battle of the War of the Giants. These monsters are not to be trifled with, Ethan."

"You told me you knew where the card was!" Ethan yelled at DarkNite. "You said he was in Aquarius being held by some kid named Nemo. Thanks to Houses of Boislevesques and Fourneauxs, this Nemo isn't going anywhere. We've got them trapped."

Evelyn gasped. Innocence looked at her and gave a nod of his head; for he, too, knew where Ethan was getting at.

"Are you saying you wish to invade Aquarius, one of the biggest kingdoms in the Alliance, just to have this Kaiser Rex card?"

DarkNite gave a dark chuckle. "It seems to me this card is not the only prize Ethan wishes to acquire in Aquarius."

"Alexis!" Evelyn whispered.

Ethan didn't hear her, but he confirmed his intentions to the Grand Priest. "Queen Alexis and I have some unfinished business," said he. "I will openly admit, I wish to add her to my harem."

"Harem?" laughed DarkNite. "I would highly advise against things like that Ethan. You are better than this."

Ethan looked at him happily and with great admiration. "I appreciate that you hold me in such high regard, My Lord, but lots of women flock to my castle every day to join my harem. I am the most devilishly handsome king this side of Termnnia (Evelyn rolled her eyes) Alexis and Evelyn are no doubt going to be the most beautiful flowers in my little garden."

DarkNite spat and Innocence let out a silent chuckle to let out his shock.

"Flock to join your harem?" DarkNite said, growling like an angry beast. "Any woman stupid enough to want to become part of such things is nothing more than a filthy concubine unfit for any man, let alone a king! Just as well, anyone who starts these things for the sake of pleasure is just as moronic. As your advisor, King Ethan, I command you to stop this behavior!"

Ethan refused to keep going on the matter. DarkNite was growing to be very angry. His tan skin was starting to turn the color of one's flesh when the sun burned them. And his long, pointy beard seemed to shudder as though it were a cobra. The eyes behind his mask were glowing red.

"Very well, DarkNite. I will take your advice. Nevertheless, the Queen has done me ill will. I only wish to return her the favor."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Evelyn shouted, again losing control of her body to emotion.

"What did you just say to me?" Ethan said, slamming his knuckles on the table, causing the plates and cups to jolt and tremble.

Evelyn shrank back into her seat. "Apologies, My Lord. I didn't mean…"

"I will punish you!" said Ethan. "You make a mockery of me in front of His Holiness and…"

"You've done that yourself," DarkNite said with a devious cackle.

Ethan ignored him and snapped his fingers, calling Black Luster Soldier to the table. "Slave," he said cockily. "Beat her for her insolence." Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning stood his ground. Ethan beheld his monster reproachfully. "Did you not hear what I said, soldier!? Teach her a lesson!"

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning gave a bow, a quick one; not out of respect. He approached Evelyn who sobbed feeling the floor thunder with each step he made. The armor clanked with each powerful step he took. Evelyn felt smaller and smaller as the soldier approached her and stood over her.

"Please," Evelyn begged, shrinking into her chair. "Please, don't do this. You're a higher being than he is. You're a noble warrior. You don't have to obey what he says. You're better than this. Listen to your heart! You know this is wrong!"

Whack! Black Luster Soldier backhanded her across the cheek. She grunted and went head over heels as she fell to the floor.

DarkNite slammed a golden sword right next to Ethan. He had seen enough. He, too, was a creature of the Shadow Realm, but even he had his limits. Ethan shrieked and leaned so far to the left he almost fell out of his chair.

"Harm her anymore, Ethan, and you'll be fucking the whores of your harem with a wooden cock!"

Ethan shook with fright. "B-b-but, I'm your king. You're my advisor."

"That maybe so, Ethan. I was given the task to teach you how to be a proper king. But let it be known that if you continue down this path of chaos, I can and will eliminate you."

Innocence stroked his beard with interest on the matter. "An authority with the power to kill even the king? Just who have you been dealing with, Ethan? And are they responsible for sending this creature to be by your side."

"I will not speak of them," said Ethan. "But if that's the way it's going to be, then I promise I won't harm Evelyn."

DarkNite nudged his blade out of the table and walked to Evelyn to help her to her feet. "You will keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you, girl," snarled DarkNite. "This is going to be the last time I save you. Now go to your room!"

Evelyn nodded a hundred times, feeling her fear of DarkNite waning…just a bit.

For a moment, Evelyn couldn't help but feel relieved that DarkNite was sent here to "advise" Ethan. Ethan was a wild card, as well as stupid. Whoever it was who sent DarkNite here and put Ethan on her father's throne was a very careful foe. Evelyn smiled for the first time in years.

 _Well, it looks like the enemy of my enemy is my friend_. She exited the dining hall, leaving Innocence and Ethan alone with DarkNite.

"Ahem," said Innocence. "Where were we?"

"The Ancient Beast that sleeps near our borders," DarkNite said at once. "And the potential invasion of Aquarius."

"Ah yes," Innocence took the last sip of his wine and wiped his mouth. "My son, while the thought of my church possessing one of the legendary Ancient Beasts is…a romantic notion; it's a foolhardy one at best."

"So you will do nothing?" said Ethan.

"I did not say that. If what you say is true, and this boy, this Nemo, is in proprietorship of the Kaiser Rex's Duel Monsters card, I will have a garrison of 50,000 men around the border where the monster is said to sleep to guard it."

"That is all?" Ethan groaned.

"I am sorry, Your Grace. I will not allow us to go to open war based on the assumption that the card is in Aquarius, or that the quaking in your border is an Ancient Beast."

"You're saying you don't believe me?"

"I do, but somewhat," said Innocence. "The Alliance is of no threat to us so long as we remain north in Naralia and keep to the rest of the territories we have claimed after the conquest two years ago. We may be in possession of the most powerful airship in the word, La Purga, but the Alliance is still in control of the most powerful beings in the universe. Seto Kaiba is in possession of Obelisk the Tormentor. And based on the reports I've read, Lady Avi is somewhere in the wilds looking for more dragons while in control of another Divine Beast. Slifer the Sky Dragon, who is responsible for the massacre of Master Dartz's Shadow Company. A bloodshed that will forever be known as the Night of a Thousand Screams. And the Winged Dragon of Ra is still missing."

Ethan was growing desperate. "The scientists in Paradius have assured me they have developed a weapon that can stop them."

"Ha!" Innocence said out loud. "Man's machine's stopping Gods? Be reasonable, Ethan. I will not put my armies at risk because you lust for power. Until I find reason to enter a full-scale war against the Alliance, I will not be able to help you. I am sorry, Ethan."

Innocence clapped his hands. His Templar guards approached and helped him to his feet. "I thank you for the honor of bringing me here, Your Grace. Rest assured, my men at the border will intercept Nemo if he is fool enough to cross into Elleria."

A quick bow and he was gone.

Ethan let out a fierce roar and slammed both fists on the table. "I was a fool to think I could trust him."

"He has every reason to be worried," said DarkNite. "Going into open war with an enemy who controls Gods is an unwise decision. I know how badly you must want that Ancient Beast, Your Grace, but rest assured, charging into their territory will be a fatal mistake."

"There must be something we can do to convince His Holiness to go to war with The Alliance. He has more than five million strong in the church's private army alone and a vast fleet of airships. Even with this devastating weapon that Master Dartz has built, he still doesn't trust me. I need to get that card, DarkNite. Every second we wait, that Nemo kid gets closer to finding him. And if he does, all this manpower and technology the Covenant has will be all for naught. For Sora has Ancalagon and the Alliance wields two of each Divine and Ancient Beast. We will be nothing but a laughing stock I tell you! What the hell can we do?"

"Relax, Your Grace," DarkNite said, standing over Ethan. He rubbed his shoulders with his massive hands to calm him. "I know a way we can get the Church to vote for war."

"How?" Ethan asked, feeling creeped out by DarkNite's attempt to soothe him.

"Just wait till tonight," DarkNite said with a vile grin.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

"And why, may I ask, are you gathering this large collection of knights?" Ser Darrien asked. He was leaning against the door as he watched Alexandra fluff her hair before the large mirror in her chambers.

"We're going to need more soldiers for the Royal Guard," Alexandra said, picking up a brush, ready to comb her hair until it shined. "And, Sora and I have decided to create a special security force. Only the best of the best may join this order of knights."

"Not for nothing Alexandra, but don't we have one already? The Swords of the High King?"

Alexandra laughed. "They're a thing of the past. We don't have a High King anymore we have an Emperor. Besides, the knights we have now are no longer at their prime. They've been serving in the guard since High King Antar. We need a newer, younger, fresher batch of knights to protect my cousin."

"You care a lot about Sora, don't you?" Ser Darrien said with a wolf-like grin.

"He is the last hope for my House," Alexandra replied. "I am not keen on keeping it alive all by myself." She looked at him smiling. "I don't think my loins could handle it." She playfully swatted her lap. "And surly uncle Peter won't have any luck with women. And, though he's at the age to wed, Sora cannot consummate his marriage with little Tori. Things can happen in these chaotic times. We need heirs to keep the House and my uncle's dream going strong. Uncle Antilles always dreamed to create a dynasty that would last thousands of years. His biggest fear was fading into history as the Pendragons did."

Darrien clicked his tongue and paced towards one of the tall windows overlooking the Star Garden. "A dynasty won't happen so long as Sora continues killing our allies. Do you have any idea how House Delgado is going to retaliate for the murder of their prince? They have one of the largest most powerful armies in Termnnia. We ride into battle with horses and they have dinosaurs! You know Princess Maria got a Destroyersaurus as a war mount?"

"They can try to assault us," Alexandra said with a malevolent chuckle. "We have the Termnnian Trading Company in our pocket now."

"That set us back some, you know," said Darrien. "Knowing the Covenant, they're going to pay to get them back. Then we have to pay more to get them to align with us. Gold! Gold! Gold! We can't keep doing this, Alexandra."

Alexandra fastened a black bow on the back of her head. "One way or another, we're going to get the Termnnian Trading Company to remain loyal to us. My uncle kept them in line when he was still alive."

"Yes, Alexandra, but Antilles was a man who commanded respect. He could make an entire room tremble with just a smile. And no offense, but, beside your title as Warden and your…mediocre skill when it comes to summoning those dragons, you don't exactly bring a lot to the table."

"You're saying I'm nothing more than a pretty face, cousin?"

"I'm sorry my love, you may be Dragonheart, but you're no Antilles. I see the way the counsel sniggers behind your back and tease you in court. You may be the Warden of the Empire; a prestigious title, but they show you no respect."

Alexandra looked at her hand. "If only I could summon the way Axia does. Am I even meant to summon? Because no matter how hard I try, nothing comes out. Sometimes, I wonder if Antilles was just pulling my leg just to get me under the sheets."

"Antilles was a cunning man," Darrien said with a nod. "But he loved you too much to deceive you."

"Ha!" laughed Alexandra. "You should have been there the day he brought me into the throne room for my so-called coronation after Yuri died. It was not a coronation, but a wedding. A wedding that bound me and that little bastard Hector in matrimony. He said he would never let a stupid girl like me become the High Queen. Sometimes I'm glad he's dead when I think about that night."

"Yet you still miss him," said Darrien.

Alexandra scoffed, picking up a pink bottle of perfume and spraying it on her neck and chest. "I guess I miss him because he was good in bed," she said passionately. "I hate to admit it but, nobody ever made love to me the way he did. Don't get me wrong, cousin, you're not so bad under the sheets, but you're no Antilles."

"I guess I got a lot of work to do."

"Hold!" Alexandra said, holding up a hand to stop him from advancing. Darrien stopped, the chainmail and scale of his armor jingling. "Stay yourself, cousin. We have work to do today. I don't exactly have time for you right now."

"As you wish," said Darrien.

Alexandra saw his eyes flashing with hurt. "Do not fret, beloved," she said, putting on her chain of office: a long golden link with diamonds and pearls and engravings of flowers, knights, swords, dragons, and filigree designs. She placed her star-designed tiara on her head and approached Darrien. She chuckled softly, pink lips creasing into a nefarious grin as she fixed his brooch in the likeness of his House's sigil. "When all settles down and Sora's position as Emperor is left without challenge, we can be together."

"I want nothing more than to live in that castle on the shores of Parthenon," Darrien said grasping her hands.

"We can live anywhere you want when this is all over," Alexandra promised, sealing the deal with a wet kiss. When their lips released they rubbed noses affectionately. "Come, love, we have some recruits to oversee."

Darrien nodded and followed Alexandra out the door. When the sunlight peered through the crimson curtains and touched the blackened steel plating and metalwork of her armored dress, it blinded poor Darrien. Her hair, when in the light, seemed to be made of sunlight, and also impaired his vision. The jewels shining on her neck and fingers twinkled like a thousand stars.

"Warden!" the noble guests would say before bowing as she passed by.

"My Lady!"

Alexandra scoffed. "If I hear someone say how radiant I look, or get bombarded with 'My Lady' one more time, I swear I'm going to force Sora to make it a crime addressing me."

Darrien couldn't help but snigger through his nose. "But you are the Warden of the Empire," said he. "Why should you not be praised by the common rabble."

"I can't trust these pieces of filth as far as Bruton and throw them," said Alexandra. "They're ass kissers. Not too long ago they lusted for me, and cheered as Hector made me his bitch. Uncle Antilles taught me that there is no greater enemy than the people of the country you serve. One day, they love you, worship you, and kiss the ground you walk on. The next, they will turn their back on you and demand your head on a spike. They only love me now because I am in a position of power that is higher than the lowly title of Princess."

"You still are," said Peter, leaning against a column as she shuffled his deck of Predaplants. He stopped when Starving Venom Fusion Dragon was at the bottom of the deck. He loved the way the prismatic secret rare foil glimmered in all the colors of the rainbow.

"I do not recall talking to you, uncle!" snapped Alexandra.

"No," said Peter. "You weren't. But I cannot help but jump into the conversation. You are rather loud Alexandra; I could hear you from down the halls. Tenacious as you are, my dear, your father and mother are the King and Queen of Serania. You may have moved out of the castle and have been awarded a most prestigious position in the Empire, but you are not married to prince or a king. Therefore, your title of Princess still stands." Peter smirked and put his deck back in his pocket. "Come to think of it, dear niece, you are Termnnia's most eligible and desired bachelorette. I would say Queen Avi is, but she's dropped off the face of the earth from what I heard."

"He does have a point, my love," said Darrien. "You are Sora's Imperial Warden, but nevertheless you are still a Princess."

"I know!" cried Alexandra. "You don't have to keep reminding me. I'm not a child!"

Her outburst made Peter laugh. He removed a crystal bottle of wine from his belt, popped open the cork, and drank. When he chugged his fill, he spoke. "Still the spoiled little teenage brat I know and love. You may have grown to be fine young girl of twenty-and-three, but you still act like the little baby angel I once chased around in the Fields of Wyrm Rose outside the castle. You respected me and loved me a lot back then. I believe you called me your hero once."

"I was a stupid child!" spat Alexandra. "Uncle Antilles helped me see how wrong I was about you. He was the REAL hero. He killed the Plantegrasts! He hunted down Luthia and Gabriele Delgado! He helped keep the Golden Eggs away from Yugi Muto and his friends while you cowered in the halls of Dragonrock!"

Peter merely glared at her. There was tension in the air between them. Both eyes were locked onto each other and burning with a fiery fury.

"Coward you say?" Peter formed a clever smile. "Is it heroic to go after a pregnant woman and murder her? And this was after Bakura and his forces stormed the fortress of Karad-Antha, meaning he had nothing to do with that operation. Fashionably late as always. My brother always took his sweet time so he could charge in at the last minute and seize the glory. Oh, let us not forget that the Golden Eggs of Andelera were lost in the battle that Antilles led to claim them. Is it heroic to lose your objective the way he did? An objective the cost the lives of thousands of our House's finest men? And tell me this, child, is it heroic to murder the hero who was blessed to aid this earth from villains like you and Antilles?"

"Watch your words, uncle!" said Darrien. "Now is not the time for us to be fighting. I don't know about Alexandra, but I have always admired you. It was you who forged me into the man I am today, and I would hate to see you in the chop."

"You would think he could have done a little better forging you," said Alexandra, glaring at Darrien. "And as for you, you little imp! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! The rest of my life even! Do us all a favor and climb the highest tower of the Spire and jump from it."

She hitched up her dress to keep the hems clear of her feet and dashed away, leaving her uncle smirking confidently behind her. Darrien bid his uncle farewell and quickened his pace to catch up with Alexandra.

"Was that necessary!?" Darrien asked, to which Alexandra did not reply. He continued to chase after her. "Alexandra!"

"WHAT?" she shouted, turning to look at him.

"He's family!"

"So, what?" she said baring her teeth, as white as the pearls on her chain of office. "I've had just about all I can take of him." She stormed off again.

Darrien chased her down and shouted: "Uncle Antilles said to always put family first before anything else. That is the only way for a House to survive and last forever."

Alexandra stopped and made a swift about-face to stare at Darrien. The steel plating on her dress gave a metallic whoosh that gave Darrien the impression they were blades in battle. "And Antilles always said that a House is a sacred temple. All it takes is one weak stone for the entire temple to collapse." She scoffed. "He always claimed that Uncle Peter was such a stone."

Darrien disapprovingly shook his head. "My love, I agree there are weak stones in this temple. But it is not Uncle Peter." He bowed and left her alone in the halls.

"Twit," said Alexandra. She heard footsteps coming down from the eastern hall. "Sora!"

The young Emperor and his bride approached with their beast knights trailing behind them alongside Ser Merlon the Monstrous.

"Cousin," said Sora, arm in arm with Tori. "Lovely day is it not?"

"Lovely? Yes," Alexandra said with a nod. "Does that mean it's good? No."

"Whatever do you mean?" Sora asked. He glanced angrily at Tori. "Bid your warden a good day, Tori!"

"Your Grace," Tori said with a bow.

"She's not a queen, dear," laughed Sora.

"No," said Alexandra. "But, by right I am still a Princess. Just like her. You have your D-Pad equipped dear cousin. Are you going to the Star Garden to play cards again?"

"But, of course I am," said Sora.

"Do you not wish to see the new recruits for your new special force?"

Sora feigned a yawn of boredom. "I do not to be honest. I want to play. I've already got my opponents waiting for me in the Star Garden. You ready to see some games, Monster?" he barked rudely at Ser Merlon.

Ser Gerronak chuckled from inside his tiger-shaped helmet.

"No, I shouldn't call him that," Sora looked up at Ser Merlon with a cocky glare. "It insults the cards."

Alexandra couldn't help but give a silent giggle seeing how lucky Sora was that he was Emperor. Any other person who insulted Ser Merlon and his monstrous looks would have been gutted by now. She could see the warts on his face boiling and the second face growing on his neck even bore a sicky countenance of anger.

Alexandra cleared her throat to signal all in the group that she was going to speak. She couldn't have done it at a more opportune time, for Ser Merlon looked like he was ready to go on a rampage.

"Well, cousin," said she, "if you say you are busy with Yu-Gi-Oh, so be it. I will borrow Tori if you don't mind."

"Whatever for?" Sora asked. "I would like to see her at the Star Garden and watch me Duel."

Alexandra gave her cocky smirk again and then looked at the little Princess. "Girl talk. If you don't mind."

Sora shrugged. "Go with her, My Lady." He kissed Tori's shoulder and gave her to Alexandra. "See you at dinner, beloved. Come along, men."

"Warden!" the two beast knights said with a bow before they followed Sora to the Star Gardens.

"Warden," Ser Merlon said in a scruff, aggravated tone.

Alexandra fixed Tori's tiara and tilted her head to the left signaling her to follow. Tori gave a timid nod and walked beside her. Tori was so small she had to look up to Alexandra as though she were a giant. Little Tori walked in a pink gown trimmed in white ruffles that parted at the front to show off her legs and stockings, while Alexandra stood over her dominantly in her armored dress with its black plates and exquisite metalwork.

"Well you don't need to be shy now, Princess," Alexandra said calmly. "You may speak."

"Forgive me, Warden," said Tori. "This is all so new to me. And unexpected."

Alexandra cooed sympathetically. "I know," she rubbed the back of her head. "You poor thing. Taken so forcefully from your kingdom to be married off to a total stranger. You know, I can relate. When I was your age, my father had me married off to many suitors so as to fit his agenda and give him power in certain regions of the realm we lived in. Serania."

"I heard all about you, Warden," said Tori, twiddling her fingers. "They tell me you killed all your suitors."

Alexandra laughed out loud. "That's putting it mildly. I had to make all those so-called suitors suffer horrible deaths before Termnnia could see I was no prize to be won."

"But why?" Tori asked timidly. "That's so cruel."

"Forcing me to marry them was just as cruel," Alexandra replied, stopping in front of a waterfall.

She signaled for Tori to sit with her hand. Tori lifted the back of her dress and sat down on the edge of the pool where the waterfall poured into. Alexandra went to a nearby vendor passing through the halls on a wagon. She purchased two cones of sparkling vanilla ice cream on waffle cones. As the vendor pulled his goods away, Alexandra handed Tori a cone and sat down as well. She gave her ice cream a few licks before speaking.

"My dear, I don't know who you're trying to fool, but you need to stop that timid Princess motif. It will only attract lust, not sympathy."

"Oh?" said Tori.

Alexandra licked her ice cream. "We live in a world where men have the ultimate say in things, despite our creators were Goddesses and the most powerful monsters in Termnnia would rather our company than a man's. I'm referring to dragons of course. Ironic no? Sometimes we are nothing more than tools to get men where they want. Most times, they want a pretty face to fuck at night after they're done with court."

Tori gasped. Her face blushing bright pink.

Alexandra formed a devious grin. "That is not what my uncle wanted for me. And that is certainly what I don't want for you. My uncle taught me that the only way for you garner any respect around here is to make the people fear you more than the enemies outside the wall. Fear will bring loyalty. Remember that if you hope to survive your reign as a queen of House Dragonheart. You keep walking about with that petit attitude, and the folk around here will see you as nothing more than a pretty slice of cake."

Alexandra lifted the front of Tori's dress. Tori began to shiver with embarrassment causing the Warden to grin like a wolf. "Yes, a tasty slice of cake just waiting to be eaten."

"No!" cried Tori, slapping her hand away and covering herself again.

Alexandra laughed. "Such is the cruelty of life. You shouldn't fear, little one. There are moments in our lives when we have to be the leaders and snap our husbands into shape. Goddesses know I certainly did that for Yuri."

"You did?" Tori asked, tugging the hem of her dress down.

"He was a timid youth and very naïve. He wasn't very headstrong when it came to making decisions. So, I had to teach him a few things to whip him into the ruler he was supposed to be. Sadly, he never got the chance to be that ruler with his murder and all."

"I bet you miss him," said Tori.

"Sometimes," said Alexandra. She looked at the ring Yuri gave her at the academy. "He was my friend…my only friend. I didn't have any back in school, and the few I had turned into my enemies or got killed."

"I…I could be your friend," said Tori. "You're the only one who's been growing on me since I got here. Everyone around the Spire is so frightening, and it doesn't look like they hold me in high regard. I don't feel like I'm affianced to an Emperor."

"Then you've got to show them otherwise, little Tori. Show them you're not to be trifled with. Make them think twice before underestimating you. I told you, loyalty is earned. And nothing earns loyalty more than fear."

As if on que, a Buster Blader guardsman hurried towards Alexandra and bowed. "My Lady. We captured a man and a woman trying to steel horses from the Imperial stables. They attempted to flee south and join The Alliance. What should we do with them?"

"Ah, perfect timing," Alexandra said, lightly nudging Tori's arm. "Then the crime is no longer of thievery. It is treason which is punishable by death. Have their heads cut off and place on spikes. Display them on the town square for all to see. It will be a message to anyone who is foolish enough to steal from the Emperor."

The Buster Blader bowed and walked away.

Tori felt a chill run down her body realizing that mere minutes away two perfectly good lives would be lost.

"Fear," Alexandra said. "You would do best to learn that quickly Princess. Otherwise, your little cake will be ravished."

Tori whimpered and slapped her hands between her legs.

Alexandra sniggered through her nose. "Oh, and you don't want to be my friend. Trust me. My friendships never last long."

"They can last forever if you try," said Tori. "You try hard to act tough and mean, Alexandra. You've done a good job in showing me that, but my grandmother taught me there is good in everyone. And I see good in you. If there wasn't, you wouldn't care for me this way."

Alexandra responded with a roll of her eyes. That's what Jocelia told her long ago before the execution of her father. Nevertheless, she forced her lips into a pretty grin and dodged her statement with a serious question.

"Tell me, Princess. Are you flowered?"

Tori went even redder at the question. The shock that radiated from her core almost caused her to crush the cone in her grip.

"You have no need to be bashful princess," said Alexandra. "There's no one around but me."

Tori gave a quick, nervous lick of her ice cream. "I am eighteen-years-old, My Lady, I've been flowered for some time."

"Eighteen!" Alexandra chuckled in surprise. "You're old for such a little thing. I mistook you for a child of twelve."

"That's a curse for us Eldoris," said Tori. "We age rather slowly. Mokuba Kaiba is in his fifties, but that isn't even a teenager in the eyes of our elders. I myself am still considered just a baby."

"Hmm," said Alexandra, taking another lick. "Well, I must ask this. Has anyone…plucked at your petals?"

"Gracious no!" cried Tori.

"You are sure? Didn't go to the tavern one night? Drink a good portion of ale? Meet a few boys? Hmm, I heard about you and Ser Yuma. Did you two…"

Tori waved her hands, shaking her head. "No! My Lady, I swear!"

"Good." Alexandra, giggled nefariously taking another lick of her cone. "I trust your word; believe me that's saying a lot coming from a woman like me. But I digress. Now that you're flowered and still pure, Tori, you're a woman now. And do you know what it means to be such?"

Tori gulped. "Yes," she said with a squeak and a shaky nod. "I am fit to bear children for the Emperor."

"Correct," Alexandra said before taking the first bite of her waffle cone. She chewed noisily and swallowed. "But you don't seem happy about it."

Tori shook her head. "It was a prospect that I once dreamed of when I was a little girl. To marry a handsome prince in glittering armor, and rule one of the kingdoms north of Gardenrealm. I'd imagine us living in a giant palace, and I would always delight in the thought of bringing little Princes and Princesses into Termnnia."

"And you should be delighted, my little rosebud," said Alexandra. "For a Queen, there is no greater honor than bringing a new line of monarchs for her husband. Yet, you are not happy."

Tori, again, gave her head a shake. The ice cream started to melt in her hand and dripped down her fingers, coating her rings in a stick white goo.

Alexandra leaned forward and kissed Tori's cheek. "I know my cousin can be a bit…difficult," said she, putting an arm around Tori. "We have no idea who he is, or where he's from. But my uncle found such a liking to him. He loved him like a son. That love he gave Sora, was a love he once showed me. I was jealous of him at first."

"I don't love him."

Alexandra sniffed. "I didn't love my former husband. He was a licentious little youth named Hector Delgado. He was so young you could have been his senior if he were alive. He was a brute, so unlike Yuri."

"Another tally on your list?" Tori asked.

"No," Alexandra answered with a smile. "My uncle saw to Hector's death. He was nothing more than a pawn to get Antilles into power. When his usefulness had ended, he stuck a knife into his heart."

"Will I expect the same destiny when my usefulness comes to an end?" Tori asked, holding back her tears.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Tori. And you needn't have any fear of your usefulness ending; for it is far greater than you could ever imagine."

Tori still whimpered and quivered.

"Do you trust me?" Alexandra asked.

Tori nodded her head.

"Good girl. Come now, Tori. Let us go see the knights."

She got up. Tori threw her ice cream away and followed the Warden to a balcony overlooking the courtyard where fifteen young knights were sparring with one another using wooden swords and shield. They were armored in chainmail, surcoats, and iron pauldrons.

"See anyone you like?" Alexandra asked Tori.

Tori grunted softly and shook her head. "There's only one knight in Termnnia who I adore. And he's gone now."

"Ser Yuma, correct?" Ser Darrien asked. He flashed an arrogant grin at Alexandra. The sun made his teeth twinkle just like a Christmas tree.

"What is it now?" groaned Alexandra. "And you, why did you come back?"

"It's only fair I see these knights for myself," said Ser Darrien. "After all, they're going to be tasked with defending our Emperor."

"And you…" Alexandra waved her hand in a circular motion. "Think you are somewhat of an expert in these matters, love?"

"Unlike these rogues, I have been in the heat of battle before. I was with Cousin Dalaris in King's Field when we captured the Princes. Speaking of which, I believe you still have work to do in getting her back."

"Don't get your hopes up, lad," a Buster Blader assigned to Tori said. "Dalaris and Lady Alexandra were never the best of friends." He walked to the railing and looked over the young knights performing their exercises. "Promising youths," he commented with a nod. "No doubt they will serve our young Emperor well."

"Let's hope they do," Sora said coming onto the balcony.

Everyone bowed.

"Sora," said Alexandra. "What brings you here?"

"This," Sora said, holding up a scroll with a wax seal bearing the sigil of an armored dragon with a brilliant heart on the chest plate.

"From Dragonrock?" Alexandra asked. She referred to the ancestral home of House Dragonheart. The place where they were forced to live after Tiberius the Uniter kicked them out of the Spire in the Second Age.

"Yes," said Sora. "It's from Grandmaster Vivian, the Keeper of Eggs. She says there has been some unrest going about in the Red Mountain. Now that Antilles is dead, our family is at arms to see who will control Castle Dragonheart. I am commanding you to go there and rule."

Alexandra felt like someone stabbed her in the chest. "Me? But I am the Warden of the Empire."

"That maybe so," said Sora, trekking to the railing of the balcony. "But I cannot allow Dragonrock to erupt into a civil war. Not now that we're in the midst of an even bigger war. I have many kingdoms to look after, cousin. Nine of them are in open rebellion and five of them are under the control of a cult of lunatics who claim they worship a higher power no one has ever seen before. The last thing I want is for Dragonrock to be another headache on my ledger. Go to our homeland, and take the Blackwing Throne. Those are my orders, understand. I will lend you…5000 of my Black Luster Soldiers and 2000 of my Buster Bladers to quell those who oppose my decision. Father trusted you more than anyone, including me. So see to it that you rule the kingdom well. As queen and as my Imperial Warden. Do not argue with me cousin. My order is final. Ser Darrien."

"Your Excellency!" Darrien said standing at attention.

"Go with her."

"Yes, Your Excellency!"

Alexandra knew she had no choice. She may have been the older of the children Antilles loved, but Sora was still at an authority higher than hers. She bowed without saying a word and looked at Tori. She waited for Sora to leave before speaking with Tori.

"Well, it seems we mast part my little rosebud. I won't be around to protect you now. Remember what I taught you. Show them that you're someone to be feared, and they'll love you more than a mother loves her child. Understand?"

"Y-yes," Tori said nervously.

Alexandra leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Be safe. Be tough. Show Sora who's boss."

She winked and left the balcony to find Bruton and fly to the homeland of Antilles and the House of Dragonheart.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

A loud burp echoed across the forest, causing the birds to flee from their perches and into the sky which turned into the color of molten gold in the sunset.

"Wow!" said Ser Damien, laying on a soft patch of grass next to Avi in the clearing of a forest. "I did not expect that from you, Avi."

"Sorry," Avi said with a drunken laugh. She rubbed her swollen belly and gave it a pat. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Looks like you had a little too much of their berry juice, kid." Damien noticed her face was red and her eyes were glazed.

Avi twittered like a happy bird at that remark. "I can't help it. That stuff was good."

"The Summoner of Dragons drunk as a lord," Damien said resting the back of his head on his hands. "Goddesses, I never thought I'd see the day."

"I've been drunk before, Ser Damien," said Avi. She sat up and stretched. "I don't know what this is that I'm feeling. I don't know what those Ursarine put in their food, but I love it!"

Serpent Night Dragon swooped from over the forest canopy and landed in the river to cool himself. Meanwhile, the Ursarine chief approached the two companions accompanied by a small squad of his best warriors. He held out his arms and waved them, commanding his troops to behold the fabled _Ashanti_.

Serpent Night Dragon came out of the river, dripping wet. He stomped toward Avi and spoke to her in Dragonic. He claimed the chief knew where to look for the wizard the Mystical Elf told them about.

When he told her the news, Avi became sober within an instant as though a magical force cleansed her body of the strange berry juice.

The chief pointed to a mountain in the distance called Mount Sylvania. He said that's where the wizard is said to be dwelling. And so, Avi and Damien thanked the little creatures for their hospitality. The tribe presented them with gifts from their loot cave which included a magical dagger enchanted with the spirit of a Thunder monster inside, and sacks of gold Crowns and Star Chips to aid them with their trip.

"He promised he would come to our aid if needed," said Serpent Night Dragon.

Avi laughed. "Do you think I should add their tribe to the Alliance?"

"Fat chance," said Darrien. "What can little furballs do against the mechanical might of the Covenant and the Dragonheart Empire?"

"Don't question their resolve," said Avi. "This is their land, too. Those little creatures have every right to defend their forests."

"I do not doubt their hearts, Avi. Only the length of their arms."

Serpent Night Dragon chuckled softly then he stopped and darted his pointy head from left to right.

"What's wrong?" said Avi.

Serpent Night Dragon continued to search for a strange sound that rang from somewhere in the forest.

"Do you hear that?" Damien asked.

"What?" Avi asked. Her hearing wasn't as clear as it once was, due to the explosions and battles that have bombarded them over the years.

"Over there," said Serpent Night Dragon. "To the east!"

He charged down the field and took flight. Damien dashed after him and Avi followed, leaving the Ursarine behind, watching them leave in shock and chirping and squeaking with concern. As Avi ran deeper into the forest, she began to hear the sound as well.

"What in the world?" she said, jumping over a fallen log. "It sounds like…"

"But it can't be," Damien huffed. "Not all the way out here."

They came into a wide clearing with a small spring and a rocky waterfall. The sound grew louder and a lot more recognizable. Avi gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth when she saw a yellow basket perched on top of a boulder. A baby was crying from inside it.

"That poor thing!" Avi cried with great sympathy. She ran for it, but Damien caught her in the arm with a vice-like grip.

"Wait!" said he. "Avi, don't you find it strange that there is a baby in the middle of a forest?"

"Damien now is not the time to be so suspicious. I can see it from here!"

"Avi wait!" cried Damien. "Who do you think left it there?"

A large shadow swooped over the clearing. A loud flap of mighty wings created a fierce gust that caused the leaves in the trees to quiver and fly away.

"I think we're about to find out," said Avi. She gave her staff a twirl and summoned Victory Dragon to guard her in case whatever it was that flew over her meant hostile intent. Diamond Head Dragon and Serpent Night Dragon landed beside their masters and hissed to display they were ready for combat.

The baby still cried from inside the basket. The shadow returned followed by a great and ancient roar. The dragons Avi summoned suddenly bowed in respect for the approaching beast.

Avi, too, went to her knees as the behemoth glided down for a landing. Damien did not move, for he was paralyzed with awe and fear.

The dragon was colored in brilliant teal with a bluish-white underbelly. The membranes on his wings were in the same shade. He stopped his decent a few feet from the baby and created a great quake when his four feet touched the ground.

"It can't be," said Damien, finally finding the will to bow before the Legendary Dragon.

Timaeus.

Avi was not seeing things over the Great White Mountains. She really did see Timaeus as they fled from Shadow Company. And now he was here, standing before them. And he was not alone.

From the sky, two more dragons flew down to join him. A sleek, jet-black dragon and a blood-red dragon with a back covered in spikes.

"And Hermos and Critias!" Damien sobbed and jabbed his diamond blade into the ground to further humble himself in their presence. "I am not worthy." He let out more sobs and heaved with joy.

"Damien…" Avi whispered.

"They were my heroes as a child. My mother always read me their tale before I went to bed. And now that they're here before me…they're just the most amazing things I have ever seen."

Critias and Hermos landed behind Timaeus snarling and growling as they stomped closer to join him and overlooking the baby.

"I trust there are no need for introductions," Timaeus said. His voice boomed.

"No," Avi said in a whisper. "My-My Lord."

"I am not a Lord, Lady Avi," said Timaeus. "I am but a messenger for the Mother of Dragons."

"Saafani?" Avi said, looking up at the beast. He towered over her, making her feel small and insignificant. "Lord Timaeus, who is the child there?"

"The child is the reason why we are here," said Hermos.

"She is a powerful tool sent by our Mother," said Critias. "One who will aid you in your quest and to save this world from the oncoming darkness of Odiva the Betrayer."

Timaeus nodded and picked up the basket with his mouth, bringing it before Avi's knees. The baby inside cooed and rolled around in her white sheets. Avi slowly took the baby out and held her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. The baby was tan-skinned with black hair. A thin golden tiara wrapped around her head with glowing gems shining in the colors of the rainbow on the front, displaying a crest: the symbol of Saafani the Goddess of Dragons. She stirred in Avi's arms and yawned.

"She's beautiful," said Damien, looking at the child over Avi's shoulder.

"But who is she?" Avi asked, looking up at Timaeus.

"Her name is Sairahiniel," said Timaeus. "She is the Princess of all Dragons and firstborn daughter of Mother Saafani."

"Sairahiniel?" said Avi. "Why does that sound so familiar?" She paused for a moment to try and remember where she heard the name before. Her jaw dropped in an instant when she finally figured it out, and she gazed at the baby closely. "Sairahiniel...K-K-Kayla?"

Timaeus nodded.

"But…but how?"

"Kayla is not who you thought she was," said Critias. "She was the reincarnation of the High Queen whom Timaeus loved when he was in his knightly form. However, she was horribly mangled when we found her in the ruins of the Heart-EartH Dragon's temple. Saafani had blessed her, and now she is reborn as Sairahiniel."

"Literally," said Avi, looking at the baby. "Why as an infant?"

Timaeus looked at her. "As Critias said, Kayla's body was destroyed in the blast that saved you and your knight. Reincarnating her like this was the only way."

Damien stood. "So, you mean to tell me High Queen Kayla the Small was a…a Divine!"

"A Divine who chose to stay in her mortal form so as to stay with her beloved Timaeus," chuckled Hermos. "We warned him not to get involved with her."

That earned a glare from Timaeus. His scarred eye glistened in the sunset. "I loved her."

"And that love got her killed after you banished Leviathan," scorned Critias. "But what's done is done. Princess Sairahiniel returns to this world to bless us with her power."

"Not just yet, comrade," said Timaeus. "She must first grow. That is why we have brought her to Lady Avi."

"What do you want me to do?" Avi asked.

"Care for the child," Timaeus answered. "And raise her as your own. Take heed. There are many in this world who will be hunting her. Though a small thing, that baby girl contains a power that gives her more strength in her one finger than all your dragons do in their entire bodies."

"Wow," said Damien. "Talk about power."

"Will you do this, Avi?" Hermos asked.

Avi looked at the baby then gazed at all three dragons. "You have my word."

"A wise decision," said Critias. "By the way, the wizard you seek is awaiting you in his lair. He says he'll keep the door open for you."

"You spoke with him?" Damien asked.

"He is an old friend," said Hermos. "Don't keep him waiting. Now, we must go East, and seek our new masters. An ancient power awakens in our lands. And the world will need our help to stop it. Farewell, Lady Avi. May we meet again."

Hermos spread his wings and took off into the sky.

Critias bowed his long neck. "Take care of her," said he. And he also flew away and disappeared into the sunset.

"Don't go!" said Damien. Running after them.

Timaeus looked down at the young knight. "We will meet again, Ser Damien. Avi is lucky to have a companion such as yourself. You will rise from knight become a Champion one day. I can see it." He winked with his scarred eye. "Will you promise me that you will guard Lady Avi and Princess Sairahiniel with your life?"

"My Lord," Ser Damien, kneeling. "I solemnly promise thee that Lady Avi and the princess will be safe from all harm. I will sacrifice my life for them is that's what it takes to keep them safe. On my honor as a Knight of Termnnia, I swear this to you."

"Then rise, Ser Damien," said Timaeus. "And may the Goddesses bless your path. Until we meet again, _A'kraan_ (Farewell)!"

Timaeus extended his wings and beat them fiercely to take flight. He soared over them one last time and gave a roar as he vanished into the clouds.

"He thinks I'll be a Champion," Ser Damien said wiping his tears. "That's the highest rank for any noble warrior in Termnnia. I hope I can claim it."

"I know you will, Ser Damien," said Avi. She looked at Sairahiniel and kissed her. "Well, looks like you're traveling with us again, Kayla."

Damien joined her and put an arm over her shoulder as he looked at the baby in Avi's arms. "Timaeus really wants me to take care of her, doesn't he?"

Avi looked at him and chuckled. "You'd better. You're looking at his former girlfriend, Damien."


	144. Night

**Jon**

* * *

He blew a burst of warm air into his palms and checked his digital wrist watch, an item that looked out of place in his furs and leathers. Summer was cooking a soup of freshly caught venison over the fire of Jon's command tent. It had been two days since he sent the call to gather warriors for his Army of Wolves. Five of the realm's Clans have sent him letters claiming they were not going to fight. The numbers increased by a small amount raising his fighting force to about 7500 men. The wind outside blew hard on his tent, causing the thick walls to flap.

But with a thick layer of furs on the floor and torches burning in every corner, his command tent was kept warm and cozy for the sake of Summer. She was comfortable in a long velvet gown colored blue with gold trimming. A cape of emerald green was wrapped around her shoulders to keep even cozier. The fabric was enchanted with a clever spell to resist cold, giving Summer the impression that she was in a sauna.

"You could stay in the castle, love," Jon said, for the camp was not far from his home.

"I'd rather be here," said Summer. "Your sisters are a little too…wild for my company."

Jon smirked. "They thirst for war and blood. They want you to enjoy the same pleasures as they do."

"What other pleasures do they enjoy besides war and blood?" Summer asked suspiciously.

Jon coughed. "You don't want to know."

A horn outside blew, signaling the hour was of late.

"Is it time?" Summer asked. "Are more coming?"

"I fear that no more are coming, dearheart," Jon said, crumpling up a letter. His face burned a fiery shade of orange in the candlelight. "The chief of Clan Stonesword has informed me that he will not be joining us."

"Oh," Summer said, stirring the broth awkwardly. "I sorry to hear that, babe."

"Forget about it," said Jon. "If what father tells me is true, that technology in the vaults scattered across Riftgaard should give us enough power to hold back an army of millions."

Summer was far from pleased. "Yes, Jon, but highly-trained and well-equipped modernized soldiers of the Imperial Army are a far more competent foe than a rabble of Orcs."

"Orcs," said Jon. He shifted away from his desk toward a display case housing his armor. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh has constantly warned us of their coming. Yet they still haven't show up yet. Makes me wonder if Kaiba was right, and he was just a paranoid old man."

"That's Master Yu-Gi-Oh you're talking about!" Summer snapped. "I don't care how stressed you are Jon, we are not going to bad mouth him like this."

"Speaking of which," said Jon. "You know I got a text from Joey Wheeler."

"What did he say?"

"He said Yugi went missing."

"What?"

"He just vanished into a portal a couple of days ago. They haven't heard from him since."

Summer clasped her hands over her mouth, dropping the spoon on the floor. "Is he okay?"

"I wish I knew," said Jon. "I want to go out and find him, but I'm stuck here in Riftgaard."

"You still mad at Avi?"

"You have no idea," Jon growled. "That stupid bitch put this burden on my shoulders. I can no longer lead expeditions into Termnnia. Care for my friends. Or see them, because the responsibilities as Leader of the Alliance have been placed on me. And for what? So she can go on her little adventures to find more dragons?"

"She's just trying to help, Jon."

"Then she should have stayed where she belonged." Jon went for the bar and poured himself a mug of mead.

"Look at it this way," said Summer, tapping the spoon on the rim of the pot. "At least we're doing things that will make progress in this war, which for the most part has been in a stalemate since we retook Domino from the Covenant."

"I guess," said Jon. "I'm still not happy about it though."

The flaps to the tent opened. A warrior from another clan peered through them. He felt relief when he felt the warm air touch his face. He saw Summer and nodded his head. "My Lord," he said.

"Speak," said Jon.

"The army is assembled and ready to begin the expedition to the Bostark Mountains. They wish for a few words from you."

"Of course they do," said Jon.

"On a brighter note, the warriors of clan Irontusk have arrived. They will be the last ones to join us no doubt."

"Irontusk?" Jon asked. "Never heard of them."

"They are a nomadic Clan who live in seclusion behind the Blue Wall. They heard of your endeavors and wish to fight with you. They bring…a few friends with them."

Jon went outside with the warrior. He pointed toward an opening in the forests so Jon could see. Jon's eyes widened when he saw mammoths and mastodons stomping toward the camp. Wooly Rhinoceros were pulling large wheelhouses; wagons with two, even three floors. The other warriors of Jon's army stood up and gazed at them in amazement. Soldiers from the Clan Irontusk waved triumphantly from the top of their large wooly mounts.

The mammoths carried battle stations on their backs. The windows alight with a warm glow from the fires and lanterns inside. Riding atop a white mastodon was a good-looking lad about the same age as Jon. He was clad in layers of silver armor plating and a white cape. A cape of mastodon fur was hung over his shoulders. His mastodon's most vital areas were covered in thick plates of engraved steel and its tusks reinforced with silver tips. The tusks also had engravings carved into them and were filled with silver.

Jon approached to get a better look.

"Jon!" shouted the youngster. "Prince Jon the Heir of Riftgaard! This is truly an honor."

"Who are you?"

"I am Prince Brökk of the Clan Irontusk." He slammed his fist over his breastplate. The mammoth of his house was inlaid into the silvery steel with a shield.

"You're a Clan?" Jon asked. "You look a little too…sophisticated to be such."

"We're not all savages in furs and leather, dear Prince," said Brökk. Even his accept seemed to have the erudition of the Southern Kingdoms. He jumped off his mount. "We have established trade with the likes of House Delgado for years. Thanks to them we became a little more…what's the word? Tamer than the other Berja Clans."

"House Delgado?" said Jon. "You know they're our enemy right?"

"Can't say that anymore, My Lord," said Brökk with a wink. "Seems Emperor Sora has killed the last Prince of the House. The Delgados are not happy with the murder and consider it a betrayal from the Empire. But many suitors in Feldia and beyond are very content with this outcome. House Delgado is now an abode of young and healthy Princesses, each of them a key to the riches of the most ancient and prestigious House in Termnnia. Poor King Salazar. No male heirs. And he was so desperate for one that he'd allow his nephews to rule in his stead. Now they're all gone. And from what I hear, Salazar's brothers are now fighting amongst themselves to see who gets the crown. I guess it's all up to Princess Maria Delgado and her sisters to save the day, eh?"

"I doubt the daughters of House Delgado will sell themselves off so easily," said Jon. "Nevertheless, I do not trust them."

"I do hope I can change your mind," said Brökk. "You've got a potential ally here. No doubt with Lady Avi gone from her throne in White Harbor, you're the one in charge of this Alliance. So, you call the shots."

"I'll consider it," said Jon. "But I will have to see where their loyalties lie first. I cannot allow a former enemy to join our ranks just because they had a little squabble with the Emperor."

Brökk bowed. "As you wish. So, now that our little army is assembled, why not say a few words to let these fine fellows before we begin our journey to find the vaults of these Wolves?"

Jon nodded and led them to the center of the camp where he got on top of a wooden podium. The castle guards began to shout for all to assemble around Jon so he could begin his speech. All twelve of his sisters stood in an organized line on the podium. They bowed their heads as their brother stepped up. Summer was there as well; for this he was glad, and kissed her cheek as thanks for her presence.

"Good luck, babe," said Summer with a wink. "Knock 'em dead."

Jon nodded and turned to face his warriors.

"I thank you all for coming so far to join me in this cause," said Jon. "But before I can begin, I wish to let you know what this gathering of Riftgaar's finest warriors is all about. Millennia ago, Anubis and his Orcs ravaged across Termnnia. The slaughtered millions, burning wherever they went. But they came to Riftgaard one day. During that time, my ancestor King Borg Jahangir was visited by strangers from a world deep in the Void!" Jon pointed at the stars over them. "They brought powerful weapons, of a technology that surpasses the men of the East. These people from the Void promised our people that if they used their weapons, they would find victory. And victory they found but at a great cost. It wasn't until after the Nameless Pharaoh sealed Anubis away that our ancestors realized the truth behind this pact with the Star People. It was a fell deed; one that our people would not take part in. And together, they sent the people from stars back to the Void. The warriors responsible for keeping our land from falling into shadow were known as the Wolves of Riftgaard. These brave warriors defended our homeland for another two short years before they disappeared."

He stopped to take a breath and paced to the other side of the podium to look at the other warriors.

"Ashamed of what they could have become, the Wolves of Riftgaard concealed their powerful weapons in vaults scattered across Riftgaard. Over the past ten thousand years, the history of the Wolves of Riftgaard became legend. And that legend became myth. And then that myth became forgotten. Until now. Friends! A new enemy seeks to take our land from us. The Dragonheart Empire!"

"Boo!" howled Jon's warriors.

"House Dragonheart!" Jon continued after the roars of anger subsided into the night. "These pretenders unjustly took the throne, toppled the noble Termnnian monarchy, and murdered the one-true-king of our beloved continent. Your High King, and my dearest friend: Yuri of the House Plantegrast!"

"YURI!" shouted the warriors. "YURI! YURI!"

"LONG LIVE THE HIGH KING! LONG LIVE THE HIGH KING!"

"And now, the pretender on the Diamond Throne declares war on Riftgaard herself, and seeks to take her from us. We will not allow it!"

"AWOO!"

"The reason I have called you out here tonight. I ask you to aid me in reviving the Wolves. Together, my brothers, we will send the Empire back to Emboldor and out of Riftgaard once and for all AND SHOW THEM THAT THE BERJA ARE NOT TO EVER, EVER BE FUCKED WITH!"

The warriors banged their shields and thumped their chests as they gave mighty battle cries.

"This night!" Jon shouted. "The Wolves of Riftgaard will howl in the night…once again!"

"AWOOO!" everyone shouted.

Prince Brökk patted Jon on the back and stepped down from the podium.

"Yes my brothers. Tomorrow, begins our fight for independence from the tyranny of Sora's empire. But this night, we celebrate this great gathering of Riftgaard's bravest and finest. Therefore, I have brought a bit of a treat for all of us! Men, open the wagons!"

The wheelhouses were parked in a neat row. The rhinos snorted and growled while the soldiers of house Irontusk unlocked the gates of the wheelhouses. The warm golden glow from inside illuminated the dark fields. Jon watched from the podium as the gates of the wheelhouses were opened one by one.

Jon heard whistles and cheers of glee from his soldiers. He saw wooly figures coming out of the wheelhouses. Upon closer inspection, Jon could see that they were women, dressed in thick cloaks of mammoth furs. They stood in straight lines in front of the warriors. The women were all very beautiful to behold and they were smiling and waving at the men and women in the military Jon had made.

"My friends!" Brökk took the hand of one girl with a blonde ponytail and led her to the front of the line. "You are welcome to help yourselves!" he ripped the cloak off the woman. She jeered in surprise and covered herself, for she wore nothing but a skimpy loincloth underneath. The warriors jeered, waving their weapons in the air. "Bring forth the wine!" Brökk commanded.

Soon wagons loaded with barrels of wine and mead rolled in from the forest. The warriors mobbed the wagons as well as the women, picking them up one by one and removing the furs (Which were also to be used to lay on) and carrying them into their tents.

"He's a real charmer isn't he?" said Summer. "What a spectacle."

"Well, they need a little something to keep their spirits up, I guess," said Jon. "This is going to be one interesting campaign."

Someone was pushing their way through the crowd. Someone large. It was Ser Gerhalos. He was waving an arm in the air, holding onto book of some sort.

"Your Majesty!" he called. "Your Majesty!"

Jon held up a hand, commanding that the soldiers make a path for him. In an instant, they all spilt as though Jon were Moses opening the sea in the bible, a religious tome from Earth. Once he got his path set, Ser Gerhalos sprinted down the open path and onto the platform. He bowed before Jon and showed him the book.

"That's the bestiary from our library," said Jon. "What are you doing with it?"

"My Lord," Ser Gerhalos said getting up. "You allowed Lady Dalaris..."

"She's not a Lady, Ser Gerhalos," Jon interrupted with quite a stern tone in his voice. "Traitors to the crown are not to be referred to as such."

"Of course," Ser Gerhalos agreed mournfully. "Nevertheless, she has found something I think you will find quite interesting. Remember when you and your friends agreed through that holographic terminal that it was time to find monsters to join our Alliance?"

Jon nodded.

"Well, I have informed Dalaris of the task. Last night as she was reading..."

"You told Dalaris went on during the meeting?" Liola said, crossing her arms. "How dare you!"

"I agree," said Jon. "These meetings are confidential. And you share information with a traitor? I could have you punished for this, Ser Gerhalos. You'd better have some good news before I lose my temper!"

"Look!" Ser Gerhalos said opening the page Dalaris read earlier. "There is a monster of great power sleeping here in Riftgaard." He pointed at the page that displayed a picture of the beast. "There is a mountain to the North called Silvermountain, correct."

"You speak of the Spirit of Silvermountain?" said Alfsigr. "Mother used to tell us story of the monster that is said to sleep there. But it is just a legend."

"So were The Ancient Beasts," said Astrid. "And the True Dragons that Queen Avi has found. Now they're waking up all over Termnnia. As Jon said, we need monsters of great power to join our cause. Armies are no good anymore. We need to take this beast of Silvermountain into account. Legends don't start for nothing. There is always a reason behind them. If you have reason to show us this monster, Ser Gerhalos, I will personally lead a company to Silvermountain myself, and see if I can't wake it."

Jon looked at his youngest sister with worry. "Are you sure, Astrid? To get to Silvermountain you have to cross through Thorgon An Helnorst (The Ridge of the Beast). No one who has ever set foot there have ever returned."

"Maybe he's the reason why," said Astrid. "How fortunate the most dreaded place in Riftgaard be an obstacle to get to Silvermountain."

Jon looked at Ser Gerhalos. His face turned beet red and his eyes flared. His beard shivered in fury. "You'd better have good reason to have my sister wish to go on such a suicidal mission, Ser Gerhalos!"

"Look Jon!" said Liola, pointing at a gold marker on the page. "That symbol on the left-hand corner of the page. I've seen that symbol shimmering there ever since I was a small gretta (Girl)! It makes sense. It matches the symbol on your armor."

The symbol was of a wolf's head howling before a ring of ancient runes. It was the Banner of the Moon, the sigil of the Wolves of Riftgaard. Jon's jaw dropped when he saw it, and he leaned closer to the page to get a good look at it.

"Well I'll be," said Jon. "It is the Banner of the Moon." He looked up at Ser Gerhalos and offered an apologetic hand. "I'm sorry, Ser Gerhalos. I should not have doubted you. I've been under so much stress that..."

Ser Gerhalos lifted his hand to pacify him. "There is no need to say another word My Lord," said he.

"How did you come by this?" Jon asked.

"I didn't," Ser Gerhalos said with a smile. His golden fangs glowing bright before the torches on the platform. "Dalaris found them. And rest assured, the quest for monsters is all I told her. I swear it."

"Why did she point this out?" Liloa asked.

"She wants to help you," Ser Gerhalos responded urgently, no doubt trying to convince them that she was good.

Jon rubbed his beard. "Does she now?" said Jon. "Hmm. Well, we may be going into a wild goose chase for the Soul of Silvermountain, but no doubt he will prove a great ally if my little sister can convince him to join us."

Alfsigr smiled and blinked her pretty eyes rapidly. "It seems to me that the Dragonslayer finally knows where her loyalties lie if she is aiding us in hunting monsters to use against her House and Empire."

"Indeed," said Jon. "Goddesses, Marcel was right. Okay, Ser Gerhalos. It seems we've gotten Dalaris to come to her senses. She has earned herself a free day outside her room. The cooks and the servants are under your whim for the whole day. Treat Dalaris to a well-deserved breakfast and give her some decent attire before she walks the halls of my father's castle. And...as much as it pains me to say this, you have my permission to allow her into library. A reward for her services to the Alliance of the Dragon Queen...if we can call it that anymore."

"This could be a trap," said Saga. "Don't be a fool Jon! You are correct when you said that Astrid's quest is a suicide mission Thorgon An Helnorst is a dangerous region that remains unexplored and uninhabited. The only things that make their home there are horrible monsters and the Wild Men of Kunnen Vieljen."

"I will join her then," said Ser Gerhalos. "If Dalaris means ill intent, we will know for sure. She has taken a liking to me, and I doubt she will wish me to go into harms way."

"He's right," said Jon. "If Dalaris means to escape and kill us in the process, she would never allow Ser Gerhalos to get killed. He's her only means of escaping us. We will see for sure whether or not she means to help us tomorrow. Astrid, gather as many men as you need and rest."

"Yes, brother!" Astrid said with a bow.

Jon nodded his head up and down confidently. "The Soul of Silvermountain. Now things really are getting interesting."

Summer tugged the chainmail dangling over Jon's broad shoulder. "Babe, can I get a word?" she asked.

Jon nodded his head. "Of course," he said. "What is it?"

Summer looked to the left, and then to the right, and very cautiously. "Not here." Before Jon could ask he what was wrong, Summer took his hand and dragged him down the platform and back into their tent after a long struggle to get past the crowd of warriors, all of them wishing Jon the best of luck with his campaign to locate the Vaults of the Wolves. Summer peeled over the flaps of their tent and was greeted by the graceful embrace of the hearth burning in the center of the tent. She gingerly stepped toward it and rubbed her shoulders as she shivered. Jon made sure to tighten the flaps so the winds of Riftgaard could not enter their abode and chill his darling wife any further. He came up from behind and put his arms over her, kissing her neck while he rubbed his thick Berjan hands up and down her shoulders.

"Jon!" Summer laughed. "Your beard! It tickles!"

"What do you want to talk about?" he purred into her ear.

Summer unclasped herself from Jon's arms and then walked to the desk to overlook a burlap map of Termnnia which was covered in totems of House sigils, towers, patrol routes and potential treasures.

"I know this isn't a good time, babe," Summer said, pointing her finger on the kingdom of Eredas. She slid her finger to Domino City. While she loved Jon and would give anything to be with him, Summer missed her home. Jon could see this from here and felt worry.

"Do you wish to go home?" he asked.

Summer smiled in response still glaring at the map. "No, nothing like that," she said after a short pause. "It's just...remember those Kaiba Corp engineers who came by and set up that holographic council table?"

"Yes?" said Jon.

"Well, before they came. I asked your buddy, Seto Kaiba, if he could send some physicians down here to check up on something."

"Physicians?" Jon asked. He never saw any when the engineers arrived to set up the communication device to keep in contact with his friends. "Are you sick, dearheart?"

Summer laughed. "Far from it. Having said that, something did happen to me. Jon. My monthly course was due some time ago."

It took a while for Jon to comprehend what she was saying. He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes. "You're late?"

Summer nodded. "It could mean many things, I know. But I had to be sure. I underwent a test. And...well...it came back positive."

Jon felt like the chill of winter went down his very frame. Summer turned to look at him to see how he would respond. She walked to him and took his hand, placing it gently over her womb.

"Summer?" Jon asked. Eyes glistening. "You mean..."

"Yes," Summer said, bashfully looking at his hand. She blinked to wipe away the tears of joy in her beautiful blue eyes and looked at him. "Jon. I'm pregnant."

Jon did not know what came over him. He let out a loud roar of sheer joy and embraced his lover with all his might. He picked her up and spun her around and around until his back cracked. His chainmail and sword jingled with each movement he made.

"We have to tell the others!" he said.

"No," said Summer. She kissed him. "Not yet. Let's wait until after Riftgaard is secure to tell our friends the news."

"Summer," Jon wept. He buried his face in her neck. "I'm so happy!" He moved back and kissed her forehead repeatedly. "Damnation. You can't come with me. It's going to be dangerous where I'm going."

"I know," said Summer. "I'll stay here in the castle with your mother and father until you come back."

"No," said Jon. "Not with that...Dragonslayer in there."

"Well, where else can I go, babe?" Summer asked. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to be alone. You've got guards up the wazoo in there. Not to mention Astrid and the girls will stay behind with me."

"Just a handful of them," said Jon.

"I'll be fine," said Summer. "I promise."

"Be careful." Jon gently bumped his forehead on hers. "What do you think it's going to be?"

Summer chuckled softly. "Well...if it's a girl I was thinking Astrid."

"Oh joy," Jon groaned playfully. "Another Astrid running about. And if it's a boy?"

Summer looked as though she began to glow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at Jon, her smile growing wider. "Yuri."

Again, Jon's eyes began to twinkle with tears. Summer placed a comforting hand on his cheek and then they kissed.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

Dragonrock, Termnnia's most volcanic region burned red with the furnaces of creation. Streaks of fiery red and orange slithered through the black wastelands patched with green from the plant life that found life from the volcanic soil far and away from the flames of the active volcanoes that formed a squared barrier around the entire kingdom of Dragonrock. Bruton roared, feeling quite emotional seeing his home for the first time in years since he was taken as a hatchling during Yugi's Rebellion.

He soared over the city; its skyscrapers were as black as obsidian and resembled gothic castles. Their towering windows were paned in stained glass. Golden domes and towers with flames of blue and green lit up the night. Rivers of lava snaked through the buildings bases and large iron bridges crisscrossed over the magma. The land was barbaric but for the people under the rule of House Dragonheart, it was home.

The Red Mountain dominated the city below. It was a dormant volcano that also doubled as the castle for Alexandra's family. On the eastern side of the mountain was a ramp where the dragons of the House once landed in droves. Now only the few that belonged to the members of House Dragonheart used it. Bruton circled the Red Mountain and roared to announce Alexandra's arrival. He landed on the ramp at last.

The dragonknights of House Dragonheart came out, dressed in blackened steel plating trimmed in red with statues of dragons cresting their helms with a fiery plume going out from the back of their crests.

An elderly woman, bound on a mechanical wheelchair smiled and waved for the Warden.

Alexandra climbed down her dragon's back and approached the woman. Her face was wrinkled from time and her hair was as white and thick as a dense fog. She had a crooked nose and her eyes were tattooed with strange runic streaks which served to mark her title as Grandmaster of Eggs, a job that required her to care for the eggs of the Des Volstgalph dragons.

"Grandmaster Vivian I presume," Alexandra said with a quick bow.

"Warden of the Empire," Vivian said with a nod of her head. "So glad you could make it in such a short amount of time."

"Indeed," said Alexandra. "I trust you know why I'm here."

Vivian cackled. "Oh yes, my dear. I know full-well what your purpose is in this kingdom. If you ask me, I say it's about time Castle Dragonheart had a woman's touch. You must be exhausted from your journey. Come, I have ordered the servants to prepare a feast and a room for you to relax. Tomorrow, we can begin our business."

"I could use some food," said Alexandra. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **Phoenix**

* * *

She turned the gold faucet of the marble bathtub and left it running as she exited the bathroom of her chambers. Clad in a royal red bathrobe of the finest silk, she looked out the window. The city of Aquarius shined brightly outside in the dark, and the thunderous downpour of the water falling to the next level could still be heard despite the windows being nice and shut.

Over the white wall of the final level of the city, she could see a blood-red horizon and the ocean now turning a shade of royal purple in the dwindling light. Luvia and the Twins started to shine in the heavens and the colorful rivers of the galaxy flowed heavenly across the stars, now twinkling by the billions.

Ding! Went her phone, rumbling in the night table.

Phoenix quickly went to see who it was who messaged her. It was Marcel, no doubt with news about the loan with the Termnnian Bank.

 **PrinceMarcel: Hey Phoenix! I don't know how we did it, but the loan has been approved!**

"Yes!" Phoenix said with amazement. She messaged him back.

 **Phoenix_Lock: Good job! I knew you could do it. What else needs to be done?**

She waited for him to reply.

Ding!

 **PrinceMarcel: We need Alexis to send us five ships from her Iron Fleet to safeguard the gold. The waters here are dangerous. There is a pirate wreaking havoc in the seas known as Captain Red-Eyes.**

 **Phoenix_Lock: Five ships? Just how much gold did they give you? And I've heard about this Captain Red-Eyes. He's the most feared pirate in the Ten Seas.**

 **PrinceMarcel: The Big Five gave us enough to fuel this war for five more years!**

 **Phoenix_Lock: Be careful out there, Marcel. With all that gold on you, you're going to be an easy target for him and every pirate from here to Greenton.**

 **PrinceMarcel: No need to tell me twice. The gold is getting prepared as we speak. Please tell Alexis to hurry. There is no time to lose!**

 **Phoenix_Lock: I will. Good job down there. I could just kiss you!**

 **PrinceMarcel: :)**

Soon, the messaging stopped. No doubt, it was getting late in Nelfine which was behind Termnnia by ten hours. Mavelus was asleep inside his golden cage, head tucked under his wing making a weird squeaky snore. Phoenix grinned, examining her face on the reflection of the window. Things really were looking up now.

A shooting star streaked across the sky, followed by two more. She bit her lip, anxiously decided whether or not to make a wish. She hadn't done so since she was a girl of sixteen living the sanctuary of the Citadel. That memory filled her with a heavy dose of determination. They should have left Aquarius days ago, but Stas's conflict with the Houses of the North had delayed their expedition to Katina and seize the Citadel from the Covenant, who turned it into a monastery.

That filled her with rage. She stepped back from the window, held out her arms, and opened her palms releasing two balls of fire. She could feel the heat kissing her cheeks and the refractions caused the room to go wavy in front of the flames.

"You'd better put those out before you light the palace on fire," Brittany said, leaning against the doorway to her room.

Phoenix gasped and shut her palms, extinguishing the flames. Smoke bellowed from between her fingers and flaming embers danced all around her. "How long have you been there?" she asked, almost in a yell.

"Long enough," Brittany said, taking out a cherry-flavored lollipop from her mouth. "I must say, we've been here for days and you haven't said a word to me. You did call me down here did you not, Sunshine?"

"I only need help to get the Citadel back from Covenant control," said Phoenix, tightening her robe. "And don't call me that. It's over between us, remember?"

"How could I forget," Brittany said bumping the back of her head against the doorframe. "You know, I cried for days when you and I were done with each other."

"Oh, poor you!" Phoenix said sarcastically.

Brittany smirked. She knew already that ploy wasn't going to work with Phoenix. "What happened to us, babe? I thought we'd be together forever."

"Yeah, I did, too," said Phoenix, leaning against the window and crossing her arms over her breasts. "You were an incredible mage, a darling singer, and…great in bed." She heard Brittany chuckle when she said that. "But you had a serious drinking problem Brittany. You got so drunk that summer we broke up. I remember. You burned down half the forests around the Citadel in a drunken fury after chugging down that swill of an elixir you created."

"Come on now Phoenix, you know you loved it, too. In fact, your fire spells wouldn't have the oomph it does now if it wasn't for my elixir."

"Perhaps, but I want to mature my power the right way. It looks to me like you're still drinking the stuff. Is that why your flames are blue?"

"That they are," Brittany said opening her palm and creating a blue ball of flames. She blew on them and created a beautiful female who started to dance around her palm.

"What is that?" Phoenix asked.

"You," Brittany said, staring at the flaming homunculus as it danced around her hand. "It took me some time to get the form right. Had to dig down deep into my memory to give it your beauty."

Phoenix's face went pink. "That dance she's doing…is that…?"

"The Red-Eyes Waltz," said Brittany. "You used to love dancing that with me at the annual Summer Banquets in the Citadel."

"Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do, Brittany!" Phoenix snapped. "Because it's not going to work!"

Brittany let out a sorrowful smile. "No." She formed a fist, crushing the flaming Phoenix she created. It went out with a hiss. "No, I didn't think I would win you back so easily. Fool that I am. Even after you ditched the Citadel and left for Duelist Academy with that Ezra girl, I still thought about you. I couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't eat. I couldn't contain my flames anymore. The only friend I had was my elixir and the Summons I have acquired over time."

"Oh, you can summon Duel Monsters now?"

Brittany simpered with a soft giggle. "Were you that pissed off with me that you didn't see me summon my Flame Tiger and Vermillion Sparrow?"

Phoenix grunted and rolled her eyes to the left. She noticed monsters fighting in the massacre of the Platinum Dawn gang, but she was too proud to admit they came from a drunken reprobate like her former lover.

"I guess you were," Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Regardless, I will still accompany you on your noble quest to reclaim the Citadel."

"Well, if that's all Brittany, I bid you adieu. Marcel has informed me that the funds from the Big Five are underway. With Nemo and Ryon getting a secure path to Elleria, we can begin with our mission. We leave at sundown, so get some rest."

"No," said Brittany. "That is not all."

Phoenix groaned. "Well, what is it now? I'm very busy at the moment!"

"Yes, hence the bubble bath you got brewing in there."

"Oh, what's it to you? I want nothing more to do with you, Brittany. And that's final."

Brittany groaned. "Mayhaps I should have stayed home."

"Yes, you should have," said Phoenix. "Damn it, it was a mistake calling you down here."

"Well why me of all people?" Brittany asked. "When you were searching for allies to help you on this little quest, why was I the first to come to mind if you were so done with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Brittany. I needed help. And you're a damn good mage."

Brittany laughed. "Admit it, you still love me, don't you."

"Fuck you! Get out of my room!"

"I want to get back with you, Sunshine. You don't know how much. You just don't know how much. What do I have to do to get you back, Phoenix?" Brittany left the doorframe and walked towards Phoenix.

Phoenix gave a nervous gulp as she got closer. "Stay way!" she commanded.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Brittany said pressing herself against Phoenix.

"Don't…" Phoenix began.

"Shh!" Brittany put her finger on Phoenix's lip. "I really mean it, Sunshine. Anything. I will do anything to have you in my life again."

Phoenix jerked her head away and rolled her eyes, feeling Brittany's hands loosen up her robe. There was nothing more she could do to convince this girl she was not wanted anymore. As much as she hated it, she began feeling something she hadn't felt since her romance with Ezra.

It came back to her like the shooting stars in the heavens above. There was sting in her chest. Could it have been an arrow from one of Ana's cherubs? She did not know, nor did she care. Her mouth suddenly developed a mind of its own; for she formed a smile on her face. Brittany saw it and let out her humor with a delicate chuckle.

"Admit it," Brittany said going face to face with Phoenix. "You missed me."

"I hate you," Phoenix said trying to sound cross again, though her smile hid that very well. "It was a mistake calling you here...oomph!"

Brittany silenced her with a kiss. When their lips were released from the embrace, Phoenix nodded her head. "You said you'd do anything to get me back right?"

Brittany's heart gave a leap. "You mean…"

"I'll consider it, so long as you do me a favor."

"Anything, Sunshine! I told you, I'd do anything!"

"If you promise to stop drinking that swill." She jerked her head to the left. "I'll let you bunk with me tonight."

"Done," said Brittany. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

Ethan walked with Grand Priest Innocence to the courtyard in the west side of the castle. He noticed that the Covenant soldiers placed searchlights around the gardens and blinking beacons that were signalling something in the sky.

"What in the world is going on?" Ethan asked.

"Look up there," said Innocence. "See those lights in the sky?"

"What the..."

He heard a roar that sounded like dragons booming from the night sky. Upon closer inspection, Ethan saw that that the lights making difficult formations above were flying machines known as jets.

"Look at that!" shouted a young engineer who was working on a landing pad for the fighters. He took out his hi-tech binoculars and switched to night-vision. "Get a load of that. The Covenant has sent their best fighters down here. That's the Covenant Air Force's elite Bodark Squadron."

"No way," said another one. "Why would they come to this shithole of a continent?"

More engineers crowded around the landing pads to get a look at the seven sleek fighter jets. They were stealth black with red-tinted glass on their canopies. The flames coming out of their engines were bright blue. The sleek wings of the fighters were outlined with silver, for they flew in front of the moon.

"Haven't you heard?" asked the engineer with the binoculars. "Queen Avi's wiped out the Paradias Corporation's private army: Shadow Company. She has herself quite the collection of dragons now. Even our best troops won't stand up against them. Things must be grim if King Borat is sending our air forces here."

"No doubt," said another engineer with a mustache. "Avi and her dragons won't stand a chance with them around!"

Grand Priest Innocence gave a grin of determination while he bobbed his head up and down. He tapped Ethan's shoulder and pointe to the West. Another formation of flying machines was fast approaching. Cuirass mechs, heavily customized by their pilots. There were ten of them."

"My Holy Knights of the Covenant have arrived at last," said Innocence. "I'm sure they're going to want revenge for the death of Ser Carlyle."

Ethan waited with great anticipation as the machines made a landing in the courtyard. One of the fighter jets brashly sped past the formation and flew circles over the knights before taking center stage in the middle landing pad. It's V-TOL engines allowed him to hover over the pad and make a soft landing. The canopy arose and the pilot pointed arrogantly at the sky.

"Termnnia get ready!" he shouted with an ego that would dwarf Seto Kaiba's. He removed his helmet, revealing a teenage Eldori with spiked red hair and a long ponytail protruding from the back. He had a lone sharp tooth that stuck from under his upper lip. His eyes were light orange in color and seemed to glow. "I am here at last! Lieutenant Commander Lenneth Kantor of the Covenant Air Forces 1st Special Tactics and Recon Air Squadron. The ace pilot of the legendary Bodark Squadron! I am here for blood and war! So look out Queen Avi! You and your little dragons are going to be mince meat now that I'm here!"

"What a big mouth," said Ethan.

"He has every reason to be arrogant," said Innocence. "He has 116 kills under his belt. He fought back the Akylian Resistance during the Belzan War at the age of fourteen. He became the official poster boy for our air force."

"With so much military might and technology, why didn't you use them earlier?" Ethan asked.

"We didn't think we needed them," said Innocence. "But now that Avi has acquired enough dragons to burn an army of thousands to the ground, we've come to the conclusion that The Alliance of the Dragon Queen is not a faction to be trifled with. And I have high faith that this weapon Lord Dartz is working is as potent as you say it is."

"I'm glad you see reason," said Ethan. "But I take it you still won't make the decision to go to war yet?"

"No," said Innocence. "Bodark Squadron and the Holy Knights of the Covenant are here to safeguard the area where you say Kaiser Rex sleeps. I cannot afford to take the chance that it's just a myth. For if what you say is true, we might have found our most powerful military asset to date. With Kaiser Rex, we can challenge both the Empire and The Alliance."

"The Diamond Throne is so close, I can taste it."

"The Diamond Throne?" laughed Innocence. "You certainly think high of yourself don't you."

"I've decided to let you keep Kaiser Rex. Appoint me as the ruler of Termnnia, and I will see your faith and your interests are made a top priority to the people of the continent."

"If you say so," said Innocence. "It does sound like a very interesting compromise. If this Kaiser Rex is real, then you and I have a pact. You get the Diamond Throne, but the Church keeps the Ancient Beasts and the Divine Beasts if they survive the oncoming fight that's ahead. I have a feeling that when the sun rises tomorrow, a chain of events will begin to see who will claim the Diamond Throne. This is it, King Ethan. I feel the final battle for Termnnia is close."

"And the victor will be us!" said Ethan.

"Hmm." Innocence smiled.

When the Cuirass mechs landed, the pilots jumped out and revealed themselves. Ethan was incredibly flabbergasted when he saw how young they were. They appeared to be in their late teens. The leader was the oldest at twenty and the youngest, a girl with fluffy blonde pigtails with bright blue dip, was eighteen years old. Ethan felt old being a twenty-one-years-old.

"Come, Your Grace," said Innocence. "Let us treat our guests to dinner. They have had a long journey and I'm sure they look forward to meeting the Church's greatest Termnnian ally."

"Yeah," Ethan said, eying the girl with the pigtails. "I'd like to get to know them better myself."

"Regan is not for you," said Innocence. "She is a Holy Knight serving under Yeyu. She is sworn to chastity, never to bear sons for anyone. Besides, don't you already have a wife in Lady Evelyn."

"I'm getting bored of her," grumbled Ethan. "Thankfully her usefulness is coming to an end."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

The hour was of late. Evelyn had already packed everything she needed and hid them under her bed in case Ethan or DarkNite should return. She paced back and forth in her room nervously awaiting the arrival of the girl Alyssa who promised her that she would come and rescue her from the castle and take her to Aquarius to meet with her friends at last.

Evelyn could already smell the sweet aroma of freedom already. No longer would she have to sleep in fear. At long last she would be surrounded by those who loved her and cared for her. And if rumor is to be believed about the Alliance's military campaign, she would soon be savoring the taste of victory when Queen Avi and her forces march to Elleria to claim the Ancient Beast.

She could already see the look on Ethan's face when he would be captured by the Princes and most likely executed. But, despite her pleasurable fantasies of revenge and freedom flashing before her mind, Evelyn began to grow worried.

It was almost one in the morning, and Alyssa still had not come to the window? As the minutes continued to tick away Ethan's return drew closer. He always spent his nights away in lavish parties in the ballroom with his harem and friends from the Covenant.

And this would be the time he chose to go to bed. In fact, Ethan was on his way up right now. He was growing tired. He yawned and bid his guests farewell, announcing it was time to retire for the night.

A tap on the window caused Evelyn to jump. Alyssa was outside the window. Evelyn laughed and grasped her beating heart. She quickly made for the window and opened it.

"You ready?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," said Evelyn. "I have some stuff I wish to bring with me."

"Is it a lot?"

"No, just my Duel Monsters deck and some supplies."

"Okay, toss 'em to me and I'll hand them over to my friend Kylie ( **Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Links** ) down below."

"Yoohoo!" the blue-haired Eldori girl called from horseback in the darkness of the courtyard. "Hurry up, we haven't got much time!"

"Will you shut up!?" Alyssa said in a loud whisper. "We'll have even lesser time if anyone hears you!"

"Sorry!" Kylie called out again.

"Shut up!" Alyssa hissed.

Evelyn came to the window with her bag. "I can't thank you enough for this," she said.

"Think nothing of it," said Alyssa. "Keep calm and focused, and we'll be outta here in no time." She took the bag from Evelyn's grasp and tossed it down below where Kylie caught it with ease.

"Nice reflexes," Alyssa said with a whisper. "Okay, Evelyn, if there's nothing else for you to get, it's time to go."

"All right," said Evelyn. Just as she was about to take Alyssa's hand, she remembered something. "Oh no! There is something else!"

"What? What is it?" Alyssa asked.

"My brother's card. His Gilford the Legend. I can't afford to let Ethan take it."

"Do you know where it is?" Alyssa asked.

"No," Evelyn said with a shake of her head. "But I have a pretty good idea where I left it."

"Well hurry up, we haven't got much time before Ethan comes up."

Evelyn scurried back into the room. "Don't worry, I'll find it." She began to tear her room apart. She searched in every drawer and under ever crevice, but she still couldn't find the card. In the courtyard below, Kylie made the sound of a swallow with her mouth and hands.

"Hurry up! I just saw a squad of guards heading upstairs."

Alyssa gulped. "You hear that, Evelyn. We have to go."

Evelyn ignored her and continued to search for the Gilford card. "Just a little more!" she cried. "It's hear! I know it's hear!"

"Evelyn we have to go!"

"Just five more minutes!"

"We don't have five more minutes!" Alyssa urged her. Thundering footsteps began to thump down the hall. "Princess, hurry!"

"Hold on!" Evelyn whimpered, tossing the cushions off the couch. "I know I left it hear somewhere."

Alyssa could take it no more. "Evelyn, if you don't get your butt over here in the next five seconds, I'm leaving and you're on your own. I'm not putting my life at risk for a stupid card."

"It's not a stupid card," said Evelyn. "It's all I have left of my brother."

The footsteps were getting closer.

"It's not worth it!" begged Alyssa.

Kylie called back up. "Someone's coming my way, girls! What's the holdup? We have to go!"

Voices could now be heard with the footsteps. Alyssa felt like her stomach dropped when she saw the silhouette of two feet under the crack of the door.

"Here!" Evelyn said, finding the card hidden under a vase. The knob began to turn. Thankfully she kept it locked. Ethan was probably drunk as a lord right now, and was fumbling with his keys.

"Hurry!" whispered Alyssa.

Evelyn put the card into her sleeve and dashed for the door when suddenly she heard a loud crash behind her. The shock caused Evelyn to lose her footing and she tripped. When she turned around she saw Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning glaring at her from the doorway.

She would have rather it been Ethan or a castle guard. She could have at least taken on them. But not this legendary swordsman. He unsheathed his sword from his back and approached Evelyn slowly.

"RUN EVELYN" shouted Alyssa. "RUN!"

But she couldn't. Every part of her body was frozen in fear. She was so close. So close to freedom. And now it was all over. Her death was approaching clad in indigo-black armor and trimmed in gold. His sword glistened in the fire of the hearth. Evelyn could see her pathetic reflection in the Black Luster Soldier's massive, curved blade.

"RUN!" Alyssa cried out. "Evelyn!"

Evelyn's lips trembled and she shut her eyes expecting the worst.

"RUN!" Alyssa cried, but to no avail.

She could only watch in horror as Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning stood over Evelyn and brandished his blade ready to strike her down.

"Run you idiot!" shouted Alyssa.

But she couldn't move. Not while staring Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning in the face. His golden eyes pierced into her soul. It felt as though she were under a spell. A spell that froze her body solid. His armor was beautiful, but deadly to behold. That made her feel good. At least a handsome, for lack of a better word, knight was going to end her life. Evelyn accepted her fate and bowed her head, ready for the final blow.

"Do it," she said. "Please just end me. Do yourself a great honor and put a stop to my suffering."

"Evelyn no!" cried Alyssa.

Black Luster Soldier raised his blade. The steel flashed with a lust for blood. A tear fell from Evelyn's cheek, but she smiled. Whether she went with Alyssa or was taken by the sword, she would find peace this night. At last, she would be reunited with her friends. She could already imagine them, welcoming her into the Gardens of the Goddesses with a grand feast. She couldn't wait to talk to Ezra again. Most of all, she could not wait to be with Dancer again.

They could be together for all eternity in peace without having to worry about war or politics keeping them apart. It would be just them and their love from now until the end of time, perhaps even longer than that. "Take me sweet death," Evelyn said. "I await thy loving embrace."

Alyssa shut her eyes to avoid the oncoming gore. "Princess!"

"Hurry, Black Luster Soldier," said Evelyn. "If there is any ounce of honor left in you, you would do me this favor and take me on the path to paradise."

The blade fell with a whoosh, but jabbed the floor right in front of Evelyn's face. Evelyn opened her eyes. She saw her reflection looking back at her on the blade. Evelyn slowly peered up at the Black Luster Soldier and peered into his golden eyes once again. There was something different about him. They just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before the Black Luster Soldier said: "Go!"

Evelyn, shocked that he could talk, bent forward and began to kiss his feet. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Stop groveling you stupid girl!" snapped Black Luster Soldier. "Get out of here before I change my mind. Go on! Beat it!"

"My Lord," Evelyn said, bowing. "I swear I will release you from him one day. I am in your debt."

"Then repay it by leaving!" said Black Luster Soldier. "My master is on his way up. You don't have much time."

Evelyn hugged him. Black Luster Soldier stood rooted to the spot and pushed her away. "Go!"

"I'll free you from him I promise!" Evelyn said going for the window.

Alyssa grabbed her fiercely by the arm and yanked her out. "You're so stupid!" she said, tying a harness around Evelyn's waist. "Damn it, Princess, you scared me half to death!"

"Forgive me," said Evelyn. She turned to look at Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, still just standing there staring her down. "I'll be back for you, I promise!" Black Luster Soldier nodded his head. Evelyn smiled, knowing in her heart that Black Luster Soldier accepted her vow. She passionately blew him a kiss and was lowered to the courtyard. Her eyes were still glued to Black Luster Soldier until he was gone from sight.

"Well that was scary," the blue-haired Kylie said, helping Evelyn onto her white stallion.

"No kidding," Alyssa said, climbing down the side of the castle. "I need new underwear because of that ordeal!" She jumped onto her armored mustang.

Kylie let out a hearty laugh, muffled by her hand. Soon, the three of them were off. Once they left the city gates, they were met by another Eldori girl. She was a stern looking character with short spring green hair and pale skin. She was mounted atop a black stallion standing on a hill overlooking the city gates.

"You're late she said. This is Princess Evelyn, I presume?"

"She is," said Alyssa. "Princess, this is our friend Madison ( **Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Links** )."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Evelyn.

"It should be," said Madison. "You have no idea the sacrifice we made coming to this cesspool of a kingdom. You're royalty right? Good, the reward should be nice."

"I'm willing to pay anything as thanks for getting me out of there," said Evelyn.

"Good," said Madison. "Your pals in the Alliance took a hefty loan from the Big Five. I would like a good cut from that."

"I'm sure we can negotiate something," said Evelyn.

Madison formed a leer of greed. She pulled the reigns, turning her horse around and made her way towards the forest with a great gallop. The bells of Castle Alteria began to sound off in the night.

"Uh oh!" said Kylie. "They know you're gone."

"Quick, let's get out of here while we still can," said Alyssa. "By the time they find our tracks, we'll be long gone from King's Rock."

Evelyn nodded her head and looked back at the city that had been her home. Home? Her face crinkled at the thought. More like a prison, and she felt that way about King's Rock long before Ethan took over.

"I'm sorry for what you lost," Alyssa called from down the road.

"I didn't lose a thing," said Evelyn. "Come ladies. The sooner we get out of here, the better. Ya!"

She whipped the reigns and her stallion galloped away into the forest, leaving King's Rock forever.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"I need a good's night sleep is all," Yami said leaning against the wall. The moonlight was so pale and boring that it made him feel even weaker with sleep. He felt his entire body shutting down. He knew he had a great battle ahead of him, and he wanted nothing more than to enter it without delay, but he would have to be a fool going into it in his state.

"We can't afford to waste any time," said Jaden. "The card is in that building there!"

"Let him rest," said Yuri. "That's Duel Armor he's wearing. If I'm not mistaken, you guys have used it already right?"

"Yes," said Yami. "I have used it in our battle against those assassins. It must have drained me of all my energy and Mana; for I feel like I've run laps around the entire world."

"The card's not going anywhere, Jaden," said Yuri. "Let him sleep."

"You sure, Yuri?" Jaden asked. "I mean, aren't you itching to finally get out of this place?"

"I am," said Yuri. "But not at the expense of my friends. The last thing I want is for you guys to die here in this cursed world. You're my only hope, and if I lose you, I'll be trapped in here forever."

"He's right," said Yami. "We cannot rush towards our enemies like this. Tomorrow, we can begin the battle for the Titan and Yuri's freedom. And if I'm not mistaken, Loxley is close to attaining the other Titan, am I correct?"

"You are," said Yuri. "Like I said, I trust Loxley with my life. He's one of the best warriors I've ever seen. You've seen him fight? I already pity the enemy who gets in his way."

"You put a lot of faith in this guy, huh?" said Jaden. He sat down next to Yami.

"Enough faith to give him the Winged Dragon of Ra." Yami's head began to nod from weariness.

Yuri turned to look at him. "I didn't give him anything, Pharaoh. Ra chose to go to him. Unfortunately, I am in no shape to summon Gods anymore."

"Just wait till we get you out of here," said Jaden, balling his fist with passion. "Man O' man, the Dragonheart Empire will be surprised when they see you again. And with Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra back together, no one can stop us from kicking butt! Am I right?"

Yuri forced a smile. "Go to sleep."

Jaden shrugged. "Can you at least explain to me why Loxley had go off world to find this card anyway?"

"More questions?" Yuri asked.

"There's so much you want me to go after, dude. And it's all unknown. I don't even know who this Loxley kid is, and you expect me to trust him."

"Who he is, is of no importance," said Yuri, gazing at the moon. "He's here to help. And if all goes well, he won't be around for long."

"Yeah, he told us that," Jaden said.

Yami began to snore in his spot. He lost his battle to remain conscious. "Poor guy," said Jaden. "He's been through a lot of fighting today. And there's gonna be a hell of a lot more tomorrow."

"And after tomorrow. And the day after that. There's never going to be an end to the fighting, Jaden."

"Well," Jaden said, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall. "I can't find any sleep. My dead friend is walking around before me, a sisterhood of deadly assassins are out to get us, and I'm being stared down by some of the most fearsome Duel Monsters I've ever seen."

The Titans growled and snarled as they hovered around the tower to keep Yuri safe from the Sisterhood.

"Don't mind them," said Yuri. "They have more power in the tips of their tails than the Sisters do in there entire bodies. One was almost killed when she tried to sneak her way into my prison to kill me."

"You sure have been busy," said Jaden. "So, tell me again why the last Titan is in the other world?"

"Hmm." Yuri nodded his head. "The Titan was taken by a fleeing noble House; House Constantine. A loyal ally to The Conqueror: the Spirit who once slept inside the Pendant of the Kings."

"Wow," said Jaden. "The Conqueror inside of you, and a Pharaoh from ages past living with Yugi. You two have a lot in common, huh?"

"Yeah," said Yuri. He sat down on the edge of the building. He kicked his leg back and forth. "Two great spirits living inside two adolescent youths who are reincarnations of them. The Goddesses have a weird way of sending heroes don't they? Anyways, House Constantine. After the last living decedents of lost a great battle for supremacy of the House against a rival force of bastards, the Normans from the West sailed across the sea and began the invasion of Termnnia, creating the first reign of men. They violently took Termnnia from the Elves, The Arva, and the Celtra. This was after the War of the Giants, so the God Cards and the Ancient Beasts were long gone. The Divine Beasts returned to the heavens and the Ancient Beasts dead in eternal slumber. So the only cards of power left in Termnnia were The Titans, but they were locked away in their cards under a spell from Horakhty, so they could not fend the invaders off. The Titans were taken by the remaining kings of the Celtran era and locked away in vaults. One card remained, for it was loyal to House Constantine. If the Normans got their hands on the card, they could rule without challenge, for one Titan is powerful enough to take down armies of millions with a swoop of their mighty starforged blades."

"Wow," said Jaden.

"Well, the Gates were open by the D.D Warriors, aiding those who could afford to escape into the other worlds. Earth was one of them. The Titan was taken to country called Greece where House Constantine was said to reside in hiding from the Normans."

"Grease?" Jaden asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Is that country greasy or something?"

Yuri laughed at the stupidity of his question, but being a Termnnian, he couldn't blame him for not having any knowledge of the Earthly countries. "No, Jaden. It's not. It was a place I would have liked to go had Joey not came into my home that fateful night. Now, I fear I'll never get the chance to see it. Well, that's where Loxley is going to find the Titan. I figured he'd be back by now. I hope he hasn't run into any trouble."

"If he's as tough as you say he is, he shouldn't be having trouble," said Jaden.

"Yeah," said Yuri.

"The Norman Invasion and Norman the Conqueror?" Jaden said trying to put them together.

"They're two different things," said Yuri. "The Normans were the first men to wake in the dragon lands of the West after the conclusion of the War of the Giants. The spirit who lives inside me taught them the ways of civilization under the will of Horakhty. He forged them into great warriors to aid him in controlling the other continents that were created in the Great Separation after the War of the Giants because after so many years, the dwarves, the Rjel, the elves, Celtra, the beast folk; everyone began to form their own kingdoms and sought to defeat and conquer one another. Norman would not allow that, he sailed with the First Men to each new continent and defeated each race and their armies, unifying them under one banner under his rule as Supreme King. He ruled as a mortal for a thousand years teaching them to be good kings and establishing government until he was asked to return to the Divines and leave the people of Termnnia. Hundreds of years after he was gone, the alliance he so justly forged began to shatter. It finally broke when the Normans began their invasion."

"Oh man," said Jaden. "What a bunch of assholes!"

"Indeed they were," Yuri said with a nod. "They felt because they were taught by, and fought with a Divine Lord that they had supremacy over all the races. That's why they named themselves Normans after the Conqueror."

"Didn't he marry some Celtran girl named Illuvia?" Jaden asked, recollecting a paragraph from his text. What little of it since he was falling asleep as he read it in class. "He had a family, right?"

"He did," said Yuri. "And they no doubt created a mighty dynasty in the Era of Peace, the last days of the First Age. But, many of his decedents grew greedy with their divine lineage. Other lustful. Many cadet branches were created from the countless bastards the sons of Norman the Conqueror. They started a war for legitimacy, which they won, and they killed off all the pure-blooded children of the Conqueror. Save for one. Melodia Delgado. Once the pure bloods were gone, that's when the Normans moved in with their armies. Like I said, Melodia gave the final Titan to House Constantine, then she disappeared into Termnnia and was never seen again."

"Man, who a shitty way to end such a noble legacy," said Jaden. He chuckled. "Norman the Conqueror. No offense, but that name is rather plain for a Champion of the Divines."

Yuri shook his head, frustrated that Jaden still refused to sleep. Nevertheless, he kept his warm smile. "The First Men were not fluent with the language of the Divines. So they developed their own soon after, which would later become Common Termnnian when the invaders came. Norman means _Northman_ in their language. Made sense since the Conqueror's home was in the north most point of the continent. They preferred that name since it's simple, and they thought Narmondülus Elliartum was a rather long and difficult name. So for short they named him Norman the Conqueror after his campaign was successful."

A snore responded Yuri's explanation of the Conqueror's common name. He chuckled when he saw Jaden was fast asleep. He hated learning more than anything, especially about history, even if it was so important. Yuri got up and took off his jacket. He placed it over Jaden and then returned to his place at the center of the tower.

"Tomorrow is a big day for all of us," said Yuri. "There are going to be many battles when the sun rises. And I fear there are going to be many losses. Goddesses. Watch my friends. Grant them victory."


	145. The Coup of House Delgado

**Araxia**

* * *

"Well, it could be worse," Araxia Grossfield said as she herded the sheep back into their pens. "Such stupid creatures!" she grumbled to herself while waving her stick to keep them in line. "Argh! They never listen to what I tell them. And then those damn wyverns swoop down from the mountains and take their fill. Then papa gets mad and I wind up over his knee. These things just love making my fucking life miserable!"

This is the only life she knew. A poor farm girl living in the never ending plateaus near the rim of the Ironstark Mountains just west of Elleria. Thankfully she was still in Alliance territory so she and her brother could still Duel in peace. But they were always on constant watch over their farm. Covenant soldiers were not like the Empire who stayed well within their borders until they felt it was time to strike. No. Not the Covenant. They took whatever they wanted and cared not what treaties or pacts they had to break to get it. So far, they have not caused any trouble, but that was no reason for them to keep their guard down.

A sheep began to leave the others and headed straight for the rocky beach. "Get back here!" Araxia shouted. She felt a chill on her cheek. Damnation! The cold, gray skies darkened the world signaling a storm was fast approaching, and Araxia hoped to get back inside into her room before the rains began to fall.

"Oh, why couldn't I have been a city girl?" she cried out to the Goddesses. A taunting rumble of thunder was her answer.

She knew she never should have gone to Domino with her father on holiday that one spring after Domino was liberated from the Covenant. He was on business, trading his crops and any scrap he recovered, such as the metal and circuit boards of ancient machine-type Duel Monsters that haunted the ancient Celtran temples deep in the mountains.

Earlier that morning, Araxia's father dragged in the wrecked corpse of a Yaiba Robo **(ATK/1000 DEF/1300)**. It looked advanced, and she prayed it would be enough for a trip to the city. She just fell in love with the technology. The neon lights. The fattening food. The Duels in the Kaiba Dome. She even found love in a handsome young Duelist who tossed her a rose as he summoned a Serpent Night Dragon to take down his opponent. Sadly, since her father's business was brief, she could not be with the Duelist for long. He asked her to marry him, but naturally, her father would not have it. She never forgave him for that.

Ever since the trip, all Araxia could think about was going back to Domino City. She was sick of living life as a farmer. She was sick of the sheep and their constant baa! baa! baa!

A fierce wind blew from the east creating large waves in the lake. At last, Araxia got the sheep into the pen, and she slammed the gate shut. She walked to a keypad mounted on a wooden pole and typed in a code to get a metal sheet to slowly cover the pen to protect the animals from the rain and the wyverns that stalked the skies.

"Well," Araxia said, wiping cold rain water off her face. "That's that."

She ran back to the cottage, nestled near a small pond full of fish where her younger brother Pence was fishing for tonight's dinner. The cottage was a mess of wooden walls and scrap metal from the machine monsters her father, Jayce, had hunted. In fact, Araxia's room was the empty hull of a giant aquatic machine monster called Metal Fish **(ATK/1600 DEF/1900)**. Circuitry and wires criss-crossed around the house leading to hand-made furnaces, a power generator made from scratch, and satellite dishes. Unknown to Araxia, were the security cameras her father had strategically placed all around the farm. One of them, perched on a formation of rocks watched Araxia as she dashed across the fields toward the cottage.

Her father was plowing the fields shielded by the cold rain by a black poncho. Araxia stopped to tell him the news of her chores. "The sheep are safe in the pen, papa!"

"Finished already?" Jayce asked. "Well, that's a new record, kiddo!"

"I know. I'm going inside now."

"What? Rest? There's no time for that. We still have to dismember that Yaiba Robo I found today. That's Ancient Celtran technology that is."

"Oh, papa, I understand, but I'm so tired. And I'm hungry."

Jayce surrendered to her whining and rested his chin on the handle of his plow. He stared into her brightly colored eyes resembling two green diamonds, and he smiled. "Okay, ladybug. You've earned your rest. I guess we can disassemble that machine monster tomorrow."

"Papa, I'm nineteen! Stop calling me that!"

Jayce let out a hearty laugh. "It matters not how old you become, Araxia. You're always going to be my little ladybug."

Araxia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She ran away, leaving her father to he work. The rain poured and the wind blew even harder now. She turned to look at Jayce, but he was still working on the crops. "Oh, papa," she whispered. She dashed into the house and was blasted by warm air from the furnace and the fire burning in the living room. The stove from where her mother cooked also provided her with great warmth. She could smell a freshly killed hen roasting in the fire. The herbs and the stuffing embraced creating a sweet perfume that made Araxia's belly rumble.

Araxia looked to the fireplace and saw an Anti-Material Rifle hanging on the mantle. With that weapon, her father could afford to give them their comforts, as primitive as they were. Still, she had food to look forward to every night, a heater to keep the house warm, and even a television that provided only three channels.

"Finished with your chores?" her mother, Diana, asked.

"I sure did," Araxia said, shivering. "Man, the storm is getting worse."

"And you're not helping your father with the fields? Shame on you, child."

"Papa said it was okay for me to come in," Araxia retorted.

The automatic steel door to the cottage opened. Pence came in with a fresh catch. "Look, mama!" Pence held up his prizes. "See how plump they are?"

"My, my," said Diana. "Those will make for great soups. Here, put them in the cooler. Afterwards, I want the both of you change before you catch a death of cold. And don't forget to wash up before supper."

"Aw mama, I just washed," said Pence. "Yesterday!"

"I'm going to head into my room," said Araxia, undoing her beanie to let out a river of hair as warm and bright as the sunshine on a spring day. "Call me when dinner's ready, mama."

"Wait!" Pence said, grabbing Araxia's long scarf.

"Watch it!" she shouted. "This is the scarf grandma made me!"

"I'm sorry," Pence said, letting go of the scarf. "It's just that you promised me we could Duel after our chores are done."

"And we will, buddy," said Araxia. "But not now. I'm cold. I'm wet. And I'm really tired. I promise we can play after dinner."

"Aw, I wanna play now."

"Pence..." Diana scored. "Listen to your sister. "

"You guys are no fun!" Pence said with a pout.

Araxia gave a defiant wave of her hand and walked to her room. She flicked on the florescent light hanging from the roof. The heavy rain tapped on the hull of the Metal Fish that was refitted to be her room. She locked the door and the stripped down to her undergarments and tossed her soggy clothes into a basket where her mother would pick them up tomorrow to wash in the laundry machine her father recently purchased. Making sure nobody was around, Araxia went on her knees, and reached under her bed to pull out a tin that concealed her collection of chocolate bars that she stole from the kitchen every time her parents weren't looking.

Finally, she thought to herself. After she formed her hair into two long braids, she put her headphones over her ears, plugged them into an old phone she got from Domino and began blasting heavy metal as she jumped onto bed, snuggling in her pillows and blankets of wool.

She shut the drapes of her bed and flicked on a light bulb before turning on her heater. The soothing warmth caused her skin to be covered in goose prickles. The round window beside her bunk bed, which was once the eye of the Metal Fish, showed the uncomfortable elements outside. It had grown darker and the wind grew even fiercer. She dried her hands, still damp from the rain, with her tank top before unwrapping the chocolate bar. She bit into it savagely and enjoyed the flavor.

There was a knock on her door. She couldn't hear it with her headphones on. The knocking then turned into loud banging. Araxia could hear it, and removed her headphones. The transition from loud music to the silence of her room caused her ears to ring.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Pence," her little brother answered.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to play."

"Not now, Pence, I'm not dressed."

"I can wait," he said.

"Okay, fine!"

Araxia wrapped a blanket around her waist and dragged a coffee table in front of her bed. She got her deck out of her dresser and shuffled it. "Come in, kiddo." She called after unlocking the door.

The door swung open immediately. "Oh boy, finally!" Pence said sliding to the coffee table on his knees. "Mama took me to the market yesterday while you were out hunting with papa," he said. "I bought this super-rare card from the merchants."

"Super-rare card?" Araxia asked. "What did I tell you, Pence. We're on a very tight budget!"

"No worries," said Pence, shuffling his deck. "I got some extra money from the workers at Uncle Ran's mill. You know how much they love me."

"Still, we could have gotten a week's worth of food with that money."

"Aw, you're just jealous your Machine King isn't the strongest card in the house anymore. Just watch, I'll beat you this time."

"You first."

"Okay," said Pence. He drew. "Check it. I summon Hero of the East in attack mode! Your move."

"Again, putting weak monsters on the field unprotected is not a good way to start the game," Araxia said drawing her first card. "I'll show you what I mean. I place a card face-down and summon Mechanicalchaser."

"Wow!" said Pence. "I forgot about that one!"

"And did you also forget he's got 1850 ATK points? There goes your Hero of the East and a good chunk of your Life Points."

"Aww," said Pence, sending his Hero to the Graveyard. "My turn?"

"That's right," Araxia said with a nod.

Pence drew. "I play the spell, Pot of Greed. And now I draw two cards." His face lit up. "Perfect! Watch this! I set a card face-down and play the Ritual Spell Card, War-Lion Ritual. Now I offer these weaklings in my hand and summon Super War-Lion in attack mode! At 2300 ATK, he's strong enough to take on your Mechanicalchaser."

"Not bad," Araxia said, sending her machine to the Graveyard. "Now it's my turn. I flip up my face-down card. Birthright. This will let me summon a Normal monster from my Graveyard. So my Mechanicalchaser returns. But he won't stay for long, because I sacrifice him in order to summon this guy. Pence, say hello to Jinzo. My newest monster."

"Jinzo?" Pence said in awe. He wanted to touch the card, but Araxia swiped it away. "He's at 2400 ATK if that's what you're wondering," said Araxia. "He's one hundred points stronger than your War-Lion, and I will attack."

"Ha! I can read you plain as day!" said Pence. "Here's my face-down card, Reinforcements. This card will boost my War-Lion's attack by 500 points."

"I know," said Araxia. "Too bad it's not going to work. See, Jinzo cancels the effects of all trap cards."

"What!" said Pence. "That's not fair! What kind of card is that? Where did you get it?"

"Daddy gave it to me," Araxia said. "From one of his trips to the city."

"How come papa never gives me any good cards?" Pence whined.

"Because you're lazy, like to play, never eat your vegetables, make mom mad, mess up the house, have a horrible lack of hygiene. Shall I go on?"

"Humph," Pence said, picking up his cards. "There's no way I can beat that Jinzo and your Machine King. I surrender."

"Have a nice day," said Araxia.

Pence left the room and slammed the door, knocking a few of Araxia's things down from their shelves. "What a baby," Araxia said, laying back in bed. Slowly, the warmth soothed her to sleep. But her slumber would not last long. An hour later, there was a horrid rumbling coming from outside followed by a loud banging in Araxia's door.

"Wake up, sis!" shouted Pence. "Wake up! The Covenant is here!"

The Covenant! So deep in Alliance territory?

Araxia jumped out of bed, slipped into a tan skirt and slipped onto her fur-trimmed jacket before making her way down the hall to the entrance of the house where Jayce and Diana were standing outside the door, watching as a VTOL helicopter gunship flew over the lake and hovered just outside of the cornfields. It was colored in a sleek black coating to match its stealthy design.

"Mother, what's happening?" Araxia asked.

"Get your mother and your brother far away from here," said Jayce. "All of you, pack only what you need. Araxia. Take my rifle. Use it to protect your mother and Pence."

"Papa, why are the Covenant here?"

Jayce swallowed and shook his head. "It's not the Covenant," he answered grimly. "It's far worse than that."

Pence came into the room with armfuls of hunting rifles. "What are you doing?" snapped Diana.

"We can take them!" said Pence. "We can fight."

"PUT! THOSE! AWAY!" shouted Jayce.

"But, dad!"

"NOW! Araxia, do as I say. Take the rifle off the wall and take your mother and brother as far away from here as you possibly can."

"What about you, papa!"

"Don't worry about me, Ladybug," Jayce smiled. "They're here for me. I'll slow them down."

"Papa,"

"Go!" Jayce said urgently as the doors of the gunship opened. "Go! quickly!"

Araxia saw figures walking down the ramp of the gunship. Diana pushed her children into the house and shut the door, locking Jayce outside. She rushed everyone to pack food, water, and extra clothes. Araxia slipped on a black backpack and a tan cap before she stopped and stared at her father's Anti-Material Rifle and took it off the wall. She put the sling over her shoulder, mounting the large weapon snugly over her back. Diana was packing pistols from a hidden compartment on the floor and put them in holsters attached to a belt which she put around Araxia's waist.

"Don't use these unless you have to," she told her daughter. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama!" said Araxia.

"Quickly, children. Go now! Escape from the tunnels in the back."

"And you, mama?" Pence asked.

Diana kissed her children. "Go now, my children. Go into the town of Baronkeep. Find the Hawkins family. They will take care of you, and know what to do. Take this! Guard it with your life."

Diana removed her necklace. The trinket, a glowing crystal, held a dark secret that no doubt the visitors outside were surly after. "No matter what happens," said Diana. "Take this to Queen Avi. The Alliance needs this pendant. It's our only hope to stop the Covenant. GO!"

* * *

 **Jayce**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Jayce tried to control his heartbeat and his nerves as the figures walked across the tall golden fields of blossoming corn that went up to their waists. The figure in the middle was an Eldori dressed in wondrous white garbs trimmed in gold and teal. A glowing green stone inlaid on a chain shined brightly on his forehead. He had heterochromic irises; the right eye was green and the left was gold. He bore a wide and sinister smile as he walked across the fields toward Jayce's cottage.

The Eldori was surrounded by soldiers in black tactical armor and weapons; all imported from Earth. They had their Quad multi-vision googles down, giving them an intimidating appearance. Their rifles accessorized with a variety of attachments. Their radios buzzed with inaudible comm-chatter.

"Dr. Jayce Grossfield," the man in the robes said, holding up his arms. "Long time no see."

Jayce put his hands on his hips disapprovingly and shook his head. "Not long enough," he said. "I was hoping never to see you again...Dartz."

Dartz chuckled. "I cannot believe you threw away such a promising career to be in this place. Farming?" Dartz shoved some dirt around with his foot. "Honestly, Jayce, I didn't think you would stoop so low."

"After being imprisoned by technology all my life, it was a good change. We need to get back to nature you know."

"It's a good change," Dartz said taking a little stroll around a patch of dirt used to grow the carrots. "It's a good change. Tell me, how old is your...ladybug?"

Jayce gulped nervously and angrily. Sure, ladybug was silly for a girl Araxia's age, but it was a name that held precious memories. It meant the world to him, and he hated that it was being mocked.

"Araxia turned nineteen four weeks ago," He answered.

"Did she now?" said Dartz. "She's grown to be a lovely young lady I wager. I couldn't help but notice that little bike over there. Do you have a son? Any more children?"

"You're not welcome here!" Jayce said stepping forward to show he was serious. Fool that he was. The soldiers in black aimed their weapons at him. Their attachments hummed, signaling that they were activated and the weapons were ready to let loose a barrage of brass death.

Dartz's smile grew even broader as a sinister intent brewed in his mind. "Nevertheless," said Dartz. "You know why I'm here, Jayce."

"No!"

"You don't have a choice," said Dartz. "Now, Jayce, this doesn't have to be nasty. What happened? You were such a brilliant man. Why did you toss away everything for this provincial life?"

"I would have given up everything than to help you build that weapon, Dartz."

A chuckle of defiance. "Don't be like that." Dartz put his hands behind his back and paced back and forth in front of Jayce. "Even without you, we've made significant progress with the weapon. However, I am not ashamed to admit we've reached a bit of standstill in its progress. We've reached a problem that requires your technical expertise. However, it's come to my understanding that you have kept the plans to our weapon here in your humble abode. May I ask, why?"

"You think I trust anyone else with those plans, Dartz?"

Dartz laughed. "Fool! If your intent was to keep the plans a secret, don't you think a simple deletion of the files would have sufficed? A little more logical if you will?"

"It's not that simple," said Jayce. "You're smart enough to get it working somehow. Someone has to stop it."

"Please," said Dartz. "Now, Jayce. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and allow you to work for me again. Come now, my old friend. The best engineer in all Termnnia living as a farmer? I will not have it."

"My family..."

"By all means bring them!" Dartz shouted enthusiastically. "They deserve to be taken care of. Especially little ladybug. You know Araxia was like a daughter to me. I paid for her education and helped with her comforts. And you threw it all away because of self righteousness. Do you not see that we can finally bring balance to the world?"

"By committing the biggest atrocity since the birth of Odiva the Impatient!? I'd rather kill myself than to help you finish the weapon."

"By all means, Jayce, go ahead. It's you I don't need. All I have come for is the plans. Search the place."

"Yes sir!" said the lead soldier. "Move! Move! Move!"

They began typing a code on their wrist-mounted computers. "Synchronizing weapons with Paradias satellite systems."

They flipped a device on their rifles that could detect the heartbeat of their enemies. It let out a digital-sounding beep as the sensors searched for heartbeats. Theirs were colored as blue dots, while their targets would be marked as white dots. The stormed into Jayce's cottage and began a full sweep of the abode.

"You're just mad that you're not as all powerful as you think you are, Dartz," said Jayce. "Avi was proof that you and your armies, as technologically superior as they are, are no match for the power of the Goddesses."

Dartz sniggered. "After I acquire those plans, the Goddesses will be fearing us."

* * *

 **Araxia**

* * *

"This way, Pence!" Araxia said, shining her flashlight down the twisting corridors of stone.

"Are you sure?" her little brother asked.

"Mama said so."

"We have to go back and help them!"

"Mama and papa gave us specific orders! They know what they're doing, Pence."

"Come on!" said Pence, he forcefully yanked his arm away from Araxia's grip. "We can't just abandon them! I've been on machine hunts with papa before. I'm a good shot!"

"You disable a thousand-year-old Mechanical Spider!" said Araxia, looking down at him with a glare. "These men are dangerous. They have the skills to kill people. Mama and Papa don't want us to die. They gave us this chance so we can live. If you want to stop the Covenant, then be a man for once in your life and listen!"

Pence looked at the dusty floor and kicked a few pebbles around with his shoes. "Okay, Araxia. Okay."

Araxia smiled and kissed her brother's forehead. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the halls until they found a rusty ladder. "I'm going first," she said sternly, in case Pence wanted to argue. She slipped off her backpack and searched it for gloves. She slipped them on as soon as she found them and climbed up the moist and rough rungs until she bumped her head on a hatch. She turned it around. The iron creaking loudly as it found movement for the first time in years.

When Araxia reached the top, she saw that she had came into a cave of some sort. The surf from an underground bay smashed against the rocks.

"Where are we?" Pence asked.

"We must have gone into the Daki Ridge," Araxia said in shock, finding it hard to believe they had traveled so far in the tunnels. They had gone more than a hundred yards away from the cottage. "Hurry up, little guy."

She climbed out of the hatch. As she waited for Pence to climb up, she went on one knee and slipped one of the pistols her mother gave her from its right holster. She aimed down a RMR Sight, scanning for enemies. Finally, Pence climbed out of the hatch. Araxia got up and put the pistol back in its holster before she shut it good and tight.

"How come I didn't get a gun!" said Pence.

"Because you're too young!"

"It's not fair!" said Pence. "You have three already! Let me have one!" He reached for one of the pistols. He grabbed the grip and Araxia grabbed his hand, stopping him from going any further.

"No!" Araxia said. "You can't have these!"

"Let me have one!"

Araxia did her best to keep him from getting the gun, but was amazed at how strong he was. Her grip slipped away, releasing his hands and the pistol's grip. He fell hard on his butt, his index finger slithering into the trigger on instinct since he played with many toy guns. It squeezed and the pistol fired.

"ACK!" cried Araxia. She felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

 **Jayce**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" said one of Dartz's soldiers.

"Sir, gunfire from the mountains to the east!"

"Check it," said Dartz. "If it's who I think it is, do not harm them. If Jayce refuses to cooperate, I think Araxia's going to have to get used to calling me father."

"NO!" shouted Diana, running out of the cornfields. She aimed a rifle of redwood and freshly forged steel at Dartz. The sling dangled to and fro.

Dartz's soldiers aimed their weapons at her and formed a circle around him.

"Diana!" shouted Jayce. "Where are the children!"

"They're safe now!" Diana said, clad in tactical gear from her mercenary days. "Dartz, we don't want to be part of whatever it is you're planning. Just get out of here and leave us alone!"

"Diana," said Dartz, turning around to get a good look at the woman. "Is that really you? My, my, age has done nothing to mar your beauty. Fifty years old, and yet you look as radiant as the day Commander Knox hired you into Shadow Company all those years ago. I must say, Jayce, you always had a good eye when it came to women."

"They're all in hell now thanks to Queen Avi," said Diana. "And sorry to say your taste isn't so good. At least I didn't turn into a beast!"

Dartz's cocky smile faded. "How dare you!" he shouted furiously, being remembered of a curse his dearly departed wife suffered thousands of years ago.

"Did I strike a nerve, Dartz?" Diana mocked. She pressed a button on her rifle, causing a holographic red dot sight to project over her eye.

"Dearheart, don't antagonize him!" shouted Jayce.

The second squad of Dartz's soldiers came out of the cottage. "Sir, we've searched the house, but there are no signs of the plans."

Dartz pulled a gold engraved magnum from his robes and aimed it at Jayce. "I've had enough of your trickery!" He heard Diana's rifle click. Then he smiled. "Of course. You hid the plans with your children didn't you? Commander!"

"Yes sir!" said the lead soldier.

"Send a strike team into the mountains. Find me Jayce's kids. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. If Jayce here is as cliche as I think he is, there's no doubt in my mind that they have the plans to complete the weapon."

"Yes, sir!"

He gathered four men and led them on their expedition toward the mountains.

* * *

 **Araxia**

* * *

She sat up and checked herself. By some miracle, the bullet grazed past helix of her ear, causing a light, but painful scratch. Pence's mouth trembled and his eyes glistened with tears when he realized what he almost did. "S-sorry, Araxia. It was an accident!"

Araxia stared at her brother and slapped him repeatedly until her rage was calm. Poor Pence sat on the ground massaging his swollen face as he wailed into the cave at the top of his lungs. No doubt, Araxia felt she made the biggest mistake of her life. Not that she felt guilty for slapping Pence; after all he deserved what he got. He almost shot her. No. That was not it. The gun shot and now his cries, amplified in this very large subterranean complex. Someone would be able to hear them.

She put her hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the cave. When they were finally graced with the cold, gray, light of the day, Pence bit Araxia's hand and stole one of her pistols before dashing up a hill. Araxia grunted in pain, checking her hand. He dug his teeth deep into her flesh, creating a bloody impression on her palm.

"HEY!" she shouted. "Pence!"

"If you're not going to help mom and dad! Then I will!" shouted Pence.

"Pence! No!"

Araxia trailed after him. He sure ran fast for one so small. She eventually lost him. She knew her way home from this part of the mountain. In fact, she could see the cornfields creating a line of gold and emerald green as far as they eye could see. There was no point in chasing Pence into the cornfields now. He was a small boy and the fields were endless. It seemed that she only had once choice now. And that was to fight. Fight back the mysterious invaders before Pence got to them and got himself killed. She ran a rocky perch to get a vantage point. Once she found her spot, she slipped off her backpack and the Anti-Material Rifle. She slapped down the bi-pod and got the weapon to stand comfortably. She peered down the powerful hi-tech scope which could switch to three different visual modes.

She switched to thermal and found her mother and father in their stand down with the black soldiers. When she saw the figure in the robes, she gasped. A feeling of recognition hit her. "Uncle Dartz?" she said. "So...he didn't pass away like mom and dad said after all?"

He was not here on good terms, no doubt from the magnum he had in his grip and the sight of her mother aiming at Dartz's head with her weapon.

What was going on?

Araxia shivered in the rain, causing her aim to sway. She had to control her breathing, as her father had taught her to do so when they hunted for game and machines. Without warning, Diana fired the first shot. Dartz blocked the bullet with a magical ward, and when he was safe the soldiers fired at Diana, killing her instantly.

Araxia gasped and let out huge sobs. She watched as the thermal imaging of her mother faded away from the multi-colored spectrum of red, green, and yellow, turned to nothing but dark blue. She was gone. In her fury, Araxia aimed her rifle at Dartz. She suddenly heard more gunshots erupting from the cornfields. She felt her heart skip a beat and prayed that it was not who she thought it was. The soldiers dashed into the cornfields at her direction, no doubt ready to chase Pence away. She had Dartz in her sights. Unknown to her, the laser was on, dancing on Dartz's chest. The dark lord was quick to notice and right after Araxia fired the killing shot, he made an inhuman dart for the left. The bullet whizzed by him and hit another target. Something small. It's blood splattered into the air in yellow and red globs.

"NO!" Araxia cried. She switched the thermal off. Dartz was looking right into the scope. But that was not what concerned her. Something was writhing in the ground behind him. Araxia soon felt nothing when she saw Pence in a pool of his own blood, sobbing in agony as his life faded away. Araxia didn't know whether to cry. To shout. Or what? She couldn't move.

Dartz still glared into the scope as if he was peering deep into Araxia's soul. "Ladybug," he said. He aimed his magnum at Jayce and blew his head clean off his shoulders.

The party whom Dartz sent earlier found her.

"Hold it right there!" the commander shouted.

"That's her alright!" said the second soldier. "You're coming with us, kid!"

Fwoop! Fwoop!

Arrows rained down from the rocks above with laser-point accuracy. The soldiers grunted in agony and fell to the ground, sliding down the rocky slopes. Someone was there with her, but Araxia was too overcome with shock and grief to care what happened anymore. Her family was gone. Her mother and father brutally slaughtered. And her brother, dead by her own hand.

"Goddesses why?" she sobbed. She took the remaining pistol from it's holster and pointed the weapon into her mouth. Someone smashed her hand into the rocks and knocked the pistol out of her grip. A figure wearing a hooded robe with gold armor plating, vambraces, and pauldrons. Three daggers were holstered on his chestplate and there was a row of pouches with gold strands hanging from the lower half. The figure removed the hood and pulled down a black scarf, to reveal an Eldori man with tan skin an a hieroglyphic tattoo on the side of his face. Dark green eyes looked down at her.

"Who..." Araxia sobbed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Who are you?"

"I am Odion," the man said. "I was sent here by your father, Dr. Norman Jayce Grossfield. Where is he?"

Araxia's lips trembled and she shook her head.

"I see," Odion said, putting his bow over his back. "Then it seems you are the package he told me to pick up. Come, let us go before they send more men to find us."

"Where are you taking me?"

"There is no time," said Odion. "Let's go."

Araxia shook her head.

"If you die here, or get captured, your father's death would have been for not. Trust me, child. You bear a gift that could save us from the Covenant and the Dragonheart Empire. The people of the Alliance are depending on you. Now let's go."

Araxia finally nodded in compliance. She got up, shouldered her rifle and followed Odion to a hoverbike concealed in the rocks below. Once they both got on, Odion sped away into the fields and into the mountains. Araxia turned to get one last look at her home before the rocks concealed them forever.

* * *

 **Maria**

* * *

Princess Maria Alejandra Delgado, eldest child of King Salazar the head of House Delgado, kept her gaze to the dense jungles outside Palacio de la Luna, a palace of glass and steel that rose twenty storeys high, dominating the city of Santa Rosa; capital city of Felida, Home of the Dinosaur Lords. Once again, her lord father was ranting about losing all his heirs and how he was cheated by House Dragonheart. He slammed his massive fist on the table, shaking it violently and knocking over glasses of wine and mead. His top advisors and military officers stood around the table emotionless and still as statues as they tolerated Salazar's angry rants once again.

Maria sipped golden wine from her jeweled goblet, inlaid with a Black Tyranno skull: the sigil of her House. Her father's anger drew her emerald green eyes to La Boca Del Dragón, Feldia's largest active volcano. It bellowed smoke into the amber-colored skies, marred by clouds which added splashes of a dull gray to the brilliant canvas painted by Kana (The Air Goddess). The rim of the volcano's mouth dripped with fiery red lava that slid down the slope of the volcano and dripped into the massive canyon known as La Forja, where the best blacksmiths in Feldia worked tirelessly making weapons and armor for the king's army.

Thinking of the forge made Maria impatient; for today would mark the completion of the new armor for her war mount, a Destroyersaurus (ATK/1800 DEF/1100) whom she named Rosita, after her youngest sister. Maria spent a fortune from her share of the royal purse to purchase that armor and hire the best blacksmiths and goldsmiths to work on it. Not to mention the purchasing of her Destroyersaurus set her back 50,000 gold crowns.

"And you!" Salazar shouting pointing at his daughter. "What news from the other Houses?"

Maria shrugged. "I've made a significant gain acquiring allies for your suicide mission into Emboldor."

Salazar pretended Maria didn't say that, and he silenced the Duke of Lago Anna for snapping at her. "So who do we have?" Salazar said with a growl resembling that of a Black Tyranno. "And so help me, child, these had better be good ones."

Maria pivoted in a slow quarter turn. Her wine-red gown was slow to catch up with her movements and the black metalwork over her chest, hips, and shoulders clinked. Her hair was piled high with elegant curls and there was a tropical red flower tucked behind her left ear. The officers and the advisors nodded their heads approvingly, no doubt dumbstruck by the Princess's beauty. Maria grinned devilishly, no doubt adoring the attention.

"Well, father, if it so pleases you. I have gained support of La Casa del Trujillo."

"House Trujillo," Salazar said, placing a totem on the map.

"Paloma and Esperanza just came back from Callao, and have gathered the Royal Casas Sidonia, Balbases, Borgia, and Osuna; who loved Esteban very much."

"Mmm," Salazar grumbled, putting more totems on the map.

Maria sipped her wine. "But you are still not happy."

"These Casas are small, you fool! I will never conquer Emboldor with these meager Houses!" He threw a totem at her. Maria tilted her head to the right. The totem hit the wall with terrific force and shattered.

"Conquer Emboldor," she repeated his words with a slight vex. "It is that phrase that has gotten many of the larger Casas to deny the request to join your campaign. I don't know if you've heard, papi, but there is an Ancient Beast patrolling the fields around the city. Ancalagon the Black. And Sora has airships and tanks; dragon riders and Buster Bladers. Even with an army of a million men, taking Emboldor will be impossible. How many do we have in our fighting force?"

"We have one hundred thousand knights in my army!"

"One hundred thousand," Maria gave a defiant laugh and rolled her eyes. "Father, if you wish to kill yourself, jump out the window. But do leave our soldiers out of your affairs. If we lose our armies, Emperor Sora might conquer us. I do not look forward to being under his little thumb."

"You underestimate your father, _Princesa_ ," taunted the Duke of Bourbon. "You see, he has a plan."

"What plan?" Maria asked.

"As you now, querida," Salazar began, placing his hands behind his back and pacing towards the largest window in the war room. "Up north, there is the Royal Casa Santcliment. They have made a sort of pact with the engineers of the Termnnian Trading Company and have developed weapons; monstrous machines that the kids call Dinomist.

"Dinomist?" said Maria. "Sounds stupid."

"Hmph," said Salazar, not amused by her display. "Nevertheless, House Santcliment have warded off Covenant invaders to the north of our borders with these machines. I want them."

"So send him a letter."

"I have," said Salazar. "They will grant us the use of their Dinomist machines on the condition that they get the most valuable prize in all Feldia."

"What are the getting?" Maria asked.

Salazar and his council laughed.

"Not what," said the Count of San Ernesto. "Who."

It took a while for Maria to comprehend what they were all smiling about. She felt like she wanted to shove herself into the mouth of a Black Tyranno. "Marriage?" she gasped. "But to whom?"

"You will marry Duke Fabian de Santcliment this weekend. He is already here and preparations for the wedding are underway. He is a fine young man to marry. I expect you will do your part and see that he is happy."

"I will not!" Maria said, stomping her foot on the ground.

"The boy is heir to La Pearla. I have arranged matrimonies for you and all your sisters. Each of you will marry and secure every corner of this continent until all its people and their resources belong to me."

Maria lips trembled and her head slowly waved from side to side. "And what of Rosita? Surely you can't have married her off. She's a child!"

"Rosita turned eleven last month," spat Salazar. "She is old enough to wed and will be betrothed to Count Santiago after your wedding."

"How can you do this to me? How can you do this us? We're your family; do we not matter to you?"

"YOU'RE MY DAUGHTERS!" shouted Salazar. "I needed sons to continue my legacy. Instead the Goddesses cursed me with nine worthless girls who prat around all day imbibing my gold dry like blood-sucking leeches. Well, it's time you made yourselves useful. You and your sisters will marry who I tell you. And you will secure me power in this province! And you will do so willingly! If not, then I will instead engage you to an affair with the headsman! Do I make myself clear!?"

Maria performed a quick curtsy and dashed out of the war room. She then stormed out of the palace furiously. She quickened her pace in the palace gardens, ignoring the cries of concern from the servants and the noble guests. She was in no mood for anyone. She just wanted to run into the jungle and disappear. Finally, she exited the gardens and sprinted down a long bridge into the villas surrounding the palace. The bridge stretched over a wide river that turned the color of liquid gold as it reflected the morning sky. The bellow of a herd of Bracchio-Raidus was sweeter than all the music that was played in the nightly balls that took place in the palace. She stopped and slipped toward the concrete rail of the bridge and watched the most ancient of Termnnia's Duel Monsters enjoy life.

The Bracchio-Raidus were gigantic, quadrupedal behemoths colored in dark blue flesh and they had glowing green eyes. They waded in the water, ducking their long necks into the river to pull out river weeds, and glowing pink water flowers which tasted as sweet as candy in the mouths of the giant dinosaurs. The hatchlings played by the riverbed under the watchful eyes of their mothers, known as patriarchs, a scholarly term for female dinosaur Duel Monsters. Over the hills a herd of Saurpod-Brachion stomped toward the river to join in on the morning feast. They were much bigger than the Bracchio-Raidus. Their size demanded respect from the other dinosaurs. In the plains, far from the riverbed, families of Megazowlers and Sword Arm of Dragon trotted happily grazing on the thick blades of grass.

"Paradise," Maria said, leaning on the barricade. "I wish I could be like you sometimes." She sighed dreamily. "You just live your lives without having to worrying about wars, men, or politics. You just eat, sleep, shit, and fuck all day long without any cares in the world. Hmph, well, except of course thinking about being someone's meal."

She shifted away from the barricade then made her way off the bridge into the jungle, following a dirt path toward the villas where her Destroyersaurus was kept. The ground suddenly quaked beneath her. She stopped and waited for the large creature to pass. No doubt it was a dinosaur. Though a rare occasion, the monsters would eventually come face to face with people. The beastmasters taught her to remain still and wait for them to pass. Dinosaurs were usually calm and gentle creatures unless provoked.

The sound of thin trees snapping and the bushes cracking caused her heart to race in her breast. She held her breath and balled her fists as the monster revealed itself. A patriarch Megazowler was stomping through. She saw Maria and stood still. The Megazowler blew steam out of her nose.

OORRROOOW! She roared and froze, flushing blood into the squared patters at the sides of her body and she swayed her head from side to side to show off her horns. She did not want to fight. It was a display she made to warn predators who were fool enough to challenge her. Maria smiled and performed curtsey for the patriarch.

At once, the Megazowler knew Maria meant no harm. The Megazolwer knew who Maria was. The scar on her face revealed her to be Romi, a beast whom Maria had seen from time to time.

The Megazowler called out into the jungle. A choir of chirping answered her. From the bushes, baby Megazowlers came scurrying out. Maria gasped with joy and clasped her hands together. The little dinosaurs noticed Maria, and cautiously made their way toward her to examine her. The patriarch called to her babies to stay away from her, but they were too stubborn to listen.

They stopped at her feet and went on their hind legs while placing their fronts on her legs.

"Hello, babies!" Maria said, petting them as though they were dogs. "Hello!"

Megazowler remained at the ready in case Maria meant her children hostile intent. Just then, a smaller hatchling came out of the woods. It was no bigger than a cocker spaniel, and called out pathetically. No doubt, it was the runt of the clutch.

The patriarch roared at it to stay put. The runt still attempted to join the others and play with Maria, but the mother picked the runt by his tail and took him to the edge of the forest, dropping him on his head. Maria felt such a dose of sympathy for the poor creature. She read that runts were doomed the moment they were born. Never did she think their lives would be this cruel. To be treated so badly by his own mother.

"Hey!" said Maria. "That's not nice!"

Megazowler roared at her to silence her, stomping her two feet on the ground creating a fierce dust cloud. No doubt, Maria was intimidated and stood her ground as the babies returned to the patriarch. A trickle of urine trailed down her leg from the shock. Megazowler snorted and walked into the jungle on the other side of the road. The runt followed, but one of his sibling began to slide its foot on the ground, signaling a charge. With a powerful head butt, it knocked the runt on his hind legs.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Maria. "Shoo! Shoo!"

The other siblings ran away from her and scurried into the jungle and out of sight. "You okay?" Maria said picking up the runt. He called for his mother, but she continued her trek into the jungle.

"I'm sorry beloved, but she doesn't want you anymore."

The runt understood and hung its head with sorrow. "Aww," Maria said, rubbing the dinosaur's back. "I know how it feels to fail meeting the expectations of your parents. The day I was born and it was revealed I was a girl, my father hated me. I'll take care of you though. I'll call you Roose."

The Megazowler runt seemed to like his name. Maria carried the little dinosaur all the way to the villas and toward the arena where she was anxious to see her Destroyersaurus. By the time she got there, the sun had risen high over Santa Rosa. The sky had now turned a brilliant shade of blue, marred by a thick cloud of gray which was the smoke from La Boca Del Dragón. At the entrance of the arena was a fountain with a Black Tyranno standing at the top roaring with a prehistoric fury. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was her sister Paloma and her other siblings Esperanza and Teresa standing over her, comforting her for her loss.

"There was blood everywhere," Paloma sobbed. "And then the Emperor's beast knight took the head and waved it in front of my face."

"Stop crying _querida_ ," Esperanza said. She had a hand to her hip which she swayed from side to side to ignore her aching feet. "One way or another, we're going to have our revenge."

"But when?" said Paloma. Her eyeliner streaked down her face. "I want to do the same to him! And it can't happen any quicker!"

"We can't just rush over there and fight," said nineteen-year-old Teresa Delgado, the second oldest daughter of King Salazar. Teresa looked like she was ready for war, for she was clad in exquisite silver armor fastened over a tight suit of glimmering mithril chainmail. A giant claymore was sheathed comfortably on her back fastened by a white leather baldric with a gold buckle.

"Hermana!" Esperanza called out when she saw Maria approaching them.

"Here to ride her new pet I see," said Teresa. "Rosita is saddled and armored as we speak."

"Who my Destroyersaurus? Or our hermanita?" laughed Maria.

That earned a chuckle from Esperanza and Teresa, but poor Paloma remained in grief.

"Stop your sniveling, child!" snapped Maria. "We're at war. People die. I told you not to get involved with Esteban."

"Sister," said Teresa. "Don't be so hard on her."

"If she keeps weeping for every little thing the way she does, then she isn't going to survive the life we lead. You have to be strong Paloma, otherwise the world is going to walk all over you like a welcome mat. You warned that fool of a cousin not to go to Emboldor and flaunt his power. And for what? Revenge for Cousin Hector? Pah! Someone would have to dumb, blind, or a sheer menace to society to want to avenge the life of that little bastard!"

Esperanza shook her head and sat down next to Paloma. She opened one of the large leather pouches attached to the harnesses wrapped over her leather combat attire, and took out a napkin. She dipped it in the water of the fountain and washed Paloma's face with it tenderly.

"There, there, dear sister. We'll get our revenge soon enough."

"Who's that on your arms?" asked Teresa.

"Oh? This guy? He's a runt I saved in the jungle. I named him Roose."

"Aww," Paloma said, eyes squinting every time Esperanza brought the napkin to her eyes. "Can I hold him?"

"Actually, he's yours. I mean, I already have Rosita to ride on."

"Thank you," Paloma said, taking the dinosaur from her. She tickled his stomach. "He's so cute!"

"I don't know," said Esperanza. "Father will not allow us to have such a pet."

Maria put a hand on Esperanza's shoulder to silence her. "Let me deal with father, dearest. After tonight, we needn't worry about him anymore."

"What makes you say that?" said Paloma, looking up at her sister with concern on her face. "Be careful how you speak, dear sister. If any other person muttered those words, they would be on the quickest route to the chop for treason against the king."

"Is everything okay, Maria?" Esperanza rested her hands on her hips again. "You look…troubled."

Maria forced a smile. "I am fine, Esperanza, there is no need for worry. And is my Destroyersaurus ready for me?"

A loud roar bellowed from the arena's towering walls of limestone.

"Does that answer your question?" laughed Paloma. Roose shivered in her arms when he heard the roar.

Rows of red flags waved triumphantly from the top of the arena where Maria and her sister Nelly would be competing in tonight, for this was a very special day. Had it not been for the surprise coming in from behind a lit-up garden, Maria would have probably forgotten.

Rosita, followed by her sisters Nelly the third oldest of Maria's siblings; Angelina, the fairest of the sisters with hair so long it brushed down to her ankles like a river of ink and was as wide as her shoulders; Estrella, which was Feldian for Star. She was named this for she was found with star-shaped birthmark when she was born; and Macarena who had curled hair as red as blood. They came out of hiding from behind the bushes.

Rosita was carrying a chocolate cake with green icing. A candle in the shape of a Two-Headed King Rex was stuck in the middle with gold sparklers coming out of their mouths. A pink candle was placed in front of him. They began to sing a song to bless her birthday.

 _Estas son las mañanitas,_

 _que cantaba el Rey,_

 _Hoy por ser día de tu santo,_

 _te las cantamos a ti,_

 _Despierta, mi bien, despierta,_

 _mira que ya amaneció,_

 _Ya los pajarillos cantan,_

 _la luna ya se metió._

 _Que linda está la mañana_

 _en que vengo a saludarte,_

 _Venimos todos con gusto_

 _y placer a felicitarte,_

 _Ya viene amaneciendo,_

 _ya la luz del día nos dio,_

 _Levántate de mañana,_

 _mira que ya amaneció._

"Yay!" they all cheered after Maria blew out the candle.

"Feliz cumpleaños! Hermana!" Angelina said, hugging her and squeezing poor Roose in their embrace.

"Gracias!" Maria said. She hugged each of her sisters one by one. "What are you all doing out here?"

"Well," said Macarena, "this is the only place you enjoy hanging out, now that you've purchased that Destroyersaurus."

"Not to mention the new armor for her is here," said Rosita. "It looks really good."

"Think you'll get a lot of money this year?" asked Estella. The red ribbon in her curled jet-black hair swayed in the wind. "I mean, today is your twenty-first birthday."

"Ah," Maria said, pausing for a moment. "Now it all makes sense."

"What?" asked Esperanza. She saw the look of worry on Maria's face. The smile her sister was making did very little to hide her troubles.

Maria blinked and widened her fake grin as she looked at her sisters one after another. It stung her in the heart to realize that if Salazar got his way, this would be the last time they could be together like this. No! She could not allow that to happen. She would not allow it. Fortunately for her, Salazar was not the only Delgado who could plot. Even as she stood there, engaging in this joyful moment with her sisters, Maria was concocting a plot that would save both her and her sisters from horrible marriages. And maybe, just maybe, she could gain the support of the entire province under her House's wing, just like her father wanted.

"Hello?" said Paloma. "Earth to Maria? Is anybody home?"

"You sure you're okay?" asked Nelly, the third oldest of Salazar's children. Her hair was short and curled, giving her the appearance of a boy. Despite this, she was the most buxom of the sisters. "I need you in top shape if we are to compete tonight in the games honoring your birthday."

"Who are we fighting?" asked Maria.

"Duke Fabian de Santcliment," Nelly answered. "And his brother, too. Father says they will be rewarded the greatest treasure in all of Feldia if they beat us."

"Yes, I'm sure," said Maria.

"Why don't we go practice, Maria?" said Nelly. "My Sabersaurus is eager for a joust. What do you say?"

"I say that's a bad idea," said Angelina, her cinnamon skin glistened with sweat. She cooled her face with a white paper fan. The cicadas began to hiss in the trees all around them causing Teresa to shake her head in disapproval, for it was the sound she most despised in all the world.

"What if you were to get hurt? Jousting is dangerous, even during practice. We can't have Maria getting hurt before the party tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a bit of a joust," said Maria. "It might cool us off from this dreaded heat."

"Why don't we go for a swim afterward?" Rosita suggested as she played with Roose who was happily hanging in Paloma's arms. Her golden tiara crusted with diamonds almost blinded the little dinosaur when the surface reflected the sun. Even Paloma had to squint to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"Swim?" they all said.

"Aww, come on," Rosita pleaded.

"I don't know if we have the time Chiquita," Maria said. She undid a pink ribbon in her sister's reddish-black hair. The same color as their dearly departed mother.

"Ow, that pulls Maria!" the little princess whined. "Ow stop!"

"Don't struggle, dear," Macarena said, taking the cake from Rosita. "Who wants a slice?"

"Me!"

"I do!"

"I will!"

"I do…Ow!"

Maria laughed. "Hold still, Rosie. I have to fix your hair. One of your pigtails is bigger than the other. Did you get Consuela to help you this morning? Or did you do your hair yourself? You know you're not supposed to do that, right?"

"I had to do it myself," said Rosita. "Ow! I want to see you and Nelly fight and Consuela takes forever! Ow! If I had let her do my hair…OW! I'd still be in my room right about now."

"You have to look your best, hermanita," said Teresa. "You're a princess, remember?"

"Oh, here we go again!" Rosita said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm a lady. I represent the king and his court. I might marry a handsome knight one day. Blah, blah, blah. Yuck! What about the rest of you? You don't seem to be worried about looks."

"Because we're your senior, Chiquita," said Angelina, taking a plastic fork from one of Nelly's pouches. "We're old enough to do things our own way and please the court all the while. You're still a baby, and need to learn how to follow our traditions to a tee."

"Aww," said Rosita forming a pout as she crossed her arms. "I hate being little."

"There," Maria said, tying the ribbon into a perfect bow now that Rosita's pigtails were even. She kissed the top of her head and patted it. "Don't worry, Rosita, you'll grow up soon enough."

Estrella laughed. "Yes, and when she does. She's going to wish she was young again."

Destroyersaurus roared from her pen deep inside the stadium. Rosita shook with fear and admiration, not believing her beloved sister was riding such a beast.

"We couldn't have been the House of the Horse Lords," grumbled Angelina, fanning herself frantically. "Or the masters of a graceful beast such as the Pegasus of House Trevelyan. No. Our home had to be the home of these brutish and terrible lizards."

Teresa hated when people referred to their sacred dinosaurs as mere lizards. Her anger brought out the muse in her.

"The terrible lizards come, hulking, snarling, their small and insignificant minds knowing only agony and desire."

She put her hands on Paloma's shoulders, rubbing them sensually up and down. "Oh!" Paloma said. Her sisters screeched with glee at the provocative sight.

"Their roars are fear-provoking," Teresa continued gasping passionately. "Their forms dreadfully magnificent, but flee not from them, for they call to us dear sister. They invite us to run in the fields, to hunt under the moon, to rip off our clothes and human facades, and battle with them in the blood-soaked fields of Mother Nature's playground. Our prehistoric blood flows through our veins, the savagery rises from our bosoms, and our future becomes our past, so that at their summons we become beast once again! The terrible lizards come, and when they roar, so will we."

She shoved Paloma to the ground. "Whoa!" she cried, holding onto Roose.

"Well…" Angelina giggled. "When you put it that way."

"Oh yuck!" said Rosita.

A clap could be heard coming from behind the fountain. An Eldori, young; but tall and muscular was standing there in armor resembling amber and dinosaurs skulls. He had tan skin, long, thick dreads, and had a dinosaur bandana on his head.

"Well, well, well," he said, still clapping. "I never thought the ladies of House Delgado were so poetic."

"Ser Hassleberry!" cried Rosita. "Is it really you?" She ran into his embrace. The Eldori knight lifted her into the air with ease.

"'Course it's me!" said Hassleberry as he set her down. Though he was a native from Feldia, he had an accent of South-Eastern Termnnians from deep in the country. "I wouldn't miss this special day for the world. Ouch my back. You sure are getting heavy princess. What in the world have you gals been feedin' her?"

Maria had a bright smile on her face, seeing her old friend for the first time since Hector took the helm as the heir of the House. "Ser Hassleberry Kenzan, how are you?"

"Aw, I've been well. Even better, actually." He took a roll of parchment from a compartment in his black-purple cape. "See, I just got accepted into Duelist Academy. I'm due to start this fall."

"Well congratulations, Ser Knight," said Angelina. "Such a pity you couldn't go when Cousin Daveed was still alive."

"Daveed?" Hassleberry asked.

"High King Yuri," Maria said.

"Oh yeah!" said Hassleberry. "Man, such a shame indeed. I heard he was a really good dinosaur Duelist."

"Makes sense," said Estrella. "He is from our House. Not to mention our family's most sacred card: The Black Tyranno, found his way towards him."

"Aw, the Black Tyranno," said Hassleberry. "Did you guys ever get the card back?"

"Sadly, no," Macarena answered. "And it's such a damn pity. The Black Tyranno was treasure passed down from Delgado to Delgado for generations since the days of Norman the Conqueror."

"Y'all must be honored to have a lineage with him," said Hassleberry. "The blood of the Champion of the Goddesses himself runs through your veins."

"Maybe yes, maybe no," said Angelina. "You can thank his good-for-nothing licentious grandsons for that fact. After Norman returned to the Divines, his children grew power hungry and lustful. None more than Vicente who had orgies with multiple women in the hundred years that he was Supreme King. In the very bed where the great hero once slept; such pomposity. Dozens if not hundreds of bastards were born because of him. The last pure-blood decedent of the Conqueror, Melodía Delgado, the first High Queen of Termnnia at the time, was killed when she and her brothers tried to defend the real bloodline against the bastards in the War of the Hay Penny Kings. As you know, the bastards won that war and started another to see who could wear the crown. Eventually the divine blood of Norman the Conqueror was stained until it became nothing more than mud."

"Hay penny kings?" Rosita asked with giggle. "What a silly name."

"Because that's what those bastard sons were worth, _querida_ ," said Paloma. "So many of them claimed to be the true kings of Termnnia. Luckily none of them could have the chance to sit their asses on the Diamond Throne because the Norman Invaders sailed from the West and took over Termnnia."

"And then Tiberius the Uniter came and set things right. Yeah, I know the story," said Hassleberry with fake yawn.

"It's not a story," said Angelina. "You can be so ignorant, Ser Hassleberry."

"I meant no offense, of course," said Hassleberry. "Are y'all gonna spar with each other or what?"

"Indeed," said Maria. "Nelly, shall we suit up and have our dinosaurs prepped?"

Nelly bowed. "I'll inform the beastmasters to have them ready. It might take some time to set this up, what with the stadium being prepared for the games and all." She bowed her sisters farewell and ran into the stadium.

Meanwhile Maria, her sisters, and Hassleberry all trekked to a cliffside cafe walled off with hedges dotted with colorful flowers. Hassleberry ordered ales for everyone, but Rosita, who settled for a glass of ice cold chocolate milk. She looked over the vine-covered railing next to their table and peered at the bay below where herds of large dinosaurs marched toward the waterfall pouring down a tyrannosaur-skull shaped formation. Black Pteras soared overhead to fly over the water and catch fish. A towering lighthouse on top of a mountain near the entrance of the bay glimmered in the sunlight. The White-Gold Torch of Santa Rosa it was called. The calm blue waters were dotted with merchant vessels and fishing boats.

Paradiso! Rosita thought to herself and took a long gulp of chocolate milk. A loud hissing roar echoed across the valley, signalling a Giant Rex (ATK/2000) was on the prowl in the forest below. It was so loud and metallic in sound, and rather frightening. Rosita, in her shock, lost the grip of her cup spilling milk all over her dress.

"Oh!" she squeaked.

"Rosita!" cried her sisters.

"Oh, that aint good," said Hassleberry.

"I'm sorry," Rosita said bashfully. "It scared me!"

"Rosita look at you!" said Estrella. She picked up a red velvet napkin and started scrubbing Rosita of her mess with such a fuss only an older sister could give. The roar echoed across the valley again. The plant-eaters began to honk and shout in restlessness, calling out to their young to stay close to the herds.

"Sounds scary down there," said Macarena. "Thank the Goddesses we're safe all the way up here."

"It can be even scarier in the throne room during court," said Maria. "Ser Hassleberry, I trust you bring me news from the West."

"Yeah, I bring news alright," said Hassleberry. "It aint pretty. Why don't we save this matter for another time though."

"I can't," said Maria. "It's a matter for right now. It's of the utmost importance."

"What's going on, Maria?" said Esperanza. "Tell us the truth."

"Not in front of Rosita."

"Hey!" snapped the little princess. "Anything you have to say, you can say in front of me!"

"Well, that isn't going to be possible now," said Estella. "This gunk just won't come off. Not only do you need a change of clothes, but you need a bath."

"No, I don't!" cried Rosita in utter fear. "Not a bath! Anything but a bath!"

"Rosita..." said Maria, crossing her arms. "If you don't do as we say, you'll be grounded from the festivities tonight."

"Aww," said Rosita.

"Come, little one," said Estella. "I promise we'll clean you up in time for the food."

"No! I don't want to!"

Angelina took out her golden harp and began to sing.

The fair-faced princess from her castle she did go

In the jungle black and untamed

She crossed the bridge and roamed in the night

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

Then many hours later the princess lost her way

In the jungle black and untamed

And there she met a tyrant as black as hell

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

O Lord Black Tyranno! Please don't eat me!

My dress of silver I shall give to thee!

A silver gown won't do me good at all

Your flesh and blood to my belly they must go

* * *

O Lord Black Tyranno! Please don't eat me!

In the jungle so black and untamed

My necklace of gold I shall give to thee

Gnashing Teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

A golden trinket serves no purpose to me

In the jungle black and untamed

Your flesh and blood to my belly they must go!

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

O Lord Black Tyranno! Please don't eat me!

In the jungle so black and untamed

My diamonds and pearls I shall give to thee

Gnashing Teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

Diamonds and pearls won't do me good at all

In the jungle black and untamed

Your flesh and blood to my belly they must go!

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

O Lord Black Tyranno! Please don't eat me!

In the jungle so black and untamed

A thousand golden cards I shall give to thee

Gnashing Teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

Duel Monster cards serve no purpose to me

In the jungle black and untamed

Your flesh and blood to my belly they must go!

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

The frightened princess she shrieked and ran away

In the jungles black and untamed

Darkness's hungry howl shook the harvest moon

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

The king and his men heard her horrid cry

In the jungle black and untamed

The gallant knights they rode into the night

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright

* * *

The red sun rose sorrowing the next day

In the jungles so black and untamed

A torn and bloody gown is all that remained

Gnashing teeth so sharp and bright!

* * *

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Rosita, shoving both hands over her hears. "You know I hate that song."

"But why?" asked Angelina. "It's the song of our House."

"I don't care," said Rosita. "It's such a sad story."

"Oh come now, Rosita, you'll love it if you get used to it. I'll sing it one more time."

"No! No!"

"Then go take your bath," said Maria. "On the double!"

"Aww," Rosita said. She slid her chair back with her hands and climbed down from her seat. Another choir of dinosaur honks filled the air from the bay below.

Estrella laughed. "Come along, querida."

When they were gone, Hassleberry dug into his honey-coated chicken. "I've heard of that song before," he said, chewing his food. "I had no idea it was the song from your House."

"The death of the princess led to the forming of our noble House," said Maria. "The princess's father hunted that beast and took his skull which makes the throne our father sits on. And let us not forget, he trapped the soul of the Black Tyranno in a magic crystal which he formed into a ring to marry a beautiful warlord who helped him kill the beast. The other half of the Black Tyranno's soul was forged into a card. The card that High King Yuri once used."

Macarena sipped the red broth her spicy noodle soup. "If that card was ours, then how the hell could High King Yuri use it?"

"Language!" snapped Teresa.

"It escaped us, remember?" said Maria. "Seems Yuri was more Delgado than we thought."

"Why is that I wonder?" asked Estrella, braiding Paloma's hair for the festivities. "Yuri was a bastard born of incest by our big brother, Gabriel's lust for the . He was no more Delgado than we are to being related to Norman the Conqueror."

"There's not point in trying to figure him out," said Hassleberry. "Once one mystery about Yuri is solved, another comes up. He was a million stories melded into one boy. A Divine. A High King. A vessel for a spirit. And somehow he was wielder of the God Cards."

"So, what's the news Maria?" asked Angelina. "What's this big secret with Hassleberry?"

"It's not so much a secret," said Maria. "I just don't want little Rosita being scared. The news Ser Hassleberry brings is going to be quite...frightening."

"Yeah," Hassleberry said, wiping his mouth with his red napkin. He set it on his lap again. "Lady Raven De Los Dientes has somehow agreed to participate in an assault on your castle this evening. There's going to be a coup tonight."

"So it's true!" said Macarena. "I didn't think the coup would come to fruition."

Suddenly, Nelly returned. She was red in the face from running with all her might. Curled flaxen hair trailed behind her in the wind as she saw her sisters and picked up speed. "Sisters!" she called out. "Sisters!"

"What happened?" asked Maria. "What news? Are our mounts ready for our sparring match?"

Nelly stopped. She bent forward and held up her hand, signaling her sister to give her a moment while she gasped for air. "Lady Raven De Los Dientes was in the arena."

"Oh!" said Hassleberry. "What did she say?"

"I didn't approach her directly," said Nelly. "But, I overheard her talking to her Black Raptor Knight in the hallways as I was about to to prep our dinos. I overheard her telling her knight to prepare for an assault on our castle this evening."

"Then we must prepare," said Maria. "Ladies. You know what to do."

"Uh, not for nothing," said Hassleberry. "But aint this somethin' you should tell yer dad?"

"Father will not be involved in this matter, I assure you," Teresa said coldly. "He will no doubt bring ruin to all we've planned."

"You mean you gals have known about the coup?" Hassleberry said in shock.

"We have," said Maria. "And he has done nothing about it, despite the signs are right there under his nose in the very war room. If he will do nothing to protect this kingdom, then we shall take matters into our own hands and see to it that we will instead. If all goes as planned, father will see that we are not worthless as he thinks we are."

"I get it," said Hassleberry, slamming his fist onto his palm. "You girls are prepping the defenses yourselves and protect the crown, all the while showing ol' Salazar that he was wrong all along."

"That's right," said Paloma. "All our lives he's called us worthless and stupid. Sometimes he even goes as far as to call us whores. Well, once Lady Raven begins her assault, we will show him what for, won't we girls?"

The sisters of House Delgado all agreed.

"We've done all we could to prevent this night from happening," said Esperanza. "But father, as always, does things his own way. I fear we will all pay in blood tonight, but no doubt, it will be a great victory."

"I have faith in all of ya!" said Hassleberry.

"Well then, there's no time to waste," said Maria. "Spread word to the guards, sisters. Tell them that Lady Raven attacks tonight after the party."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

A bright, red sun began to slowly rise behind the flowing ridges of the Throdeas, one of the shortest formations in the Great White Mountains. Evelyn Alteria sniffed the fresh air for the first time as a free woman. It smelled sweet and crisp. The pines surrounding the road seemed to have the scent of peppermint. Evelyn felt the cool air zip down to her lungs and healed them of the musty smell of her prison back in the castle she called home. When her mind returned to the castle, she felt a sense of uneasiness grip her gut. Though they were miles away from King's Rock, they were still in Elleria, and no doubt Ethan would be sending a force of his best soldiers to go hunting for her. And with the allies from the Covenant now under his command, he had advanced technology to use in his search to reclaim her. He had airships which could see for miles and detect Evelyn without effort. Though confident that her three rescuers knew what they were doing, Evelyn begged them to keep to the roads in the woods.

"It's going to take us longer to get out of here if we do, Princess," Madison rudely responded.

"But they'll find us if we ride out in the open," Evelyn protested fearfully. Her teeth chattered from the terror of being found and returned to Ethan. What would he do to her for escaping? She placed a hand on a flintlock rifle of gold and polished maple sheathed to her hip in an embroidered leather holster. The rifle was one of the many precious heirlooms Evelyn had brought with her when Alyssa aided her with the escape. If caught, Evelyn would take her life with it. The weapon belonged to her mother, who named it _Ellenya_ , which meant Queen's Kiss in the language of the Arva, the ancient winged people who once ruled Elleria before they were slaughtered and erased from history by the Covenant during the Inquisition.

Madison rolled her eyes at Evelyn's cantankerous moaning. She gripped the reins of her mustang as hard she could to contain herself. Though a rather pathetic creature, Evelyn was still a Termnnian Princess, and if she snapped back at her, she would no doubt be punished by Alexis when they got back.

"Don't worry, Evelyn," said Kylie, she blew the zigzagged bang off her face. "We're nearing the border of Elleria. We'll be in Alliance territory soon. Ethan would have to be a fool to cross in there. Once we cross the border we'll treat you to a night in Gold Springs. Aquarius will be but a short ride from there."

"Gold Springs?" Evelyn asked. "You mean that giant city in the middle of Aedum Fields that doubles as a casino and an amusement park? Whatever for?"

"Queen Alexis's treat," Alyssa said with a wink. "We need some down time before the ride to Aquarius. She also figured you could use a little fun after everything you've been through."

Evelyn shook her head disapprovingly. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, ladies, but I think we should continue our ride to Aquarius without delay."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, Princess," said Madison. She took a long gulp of water from her canteen. "In order to cross into Aquarius, we have to ride through the Northern Fork in Mondé. That territory is being controlled by the Covenant at the moment."

"What?" said Evelyn. "Covenant influence so far into Alliance Territory?"

"The kingdom has been having some trouble with an heir to the throne, now that the Glass King has killed himself," said Alyssa. "With him gone, every Royal House began to fight each other for control of the crown. The Houses of the north have somehow been influenced by the Covenant, and they sought to rule Mondé and make it a Covenant province. But now, Prince Stas has returned to set order to his home."

"Prince Stas?" Evelyn gasped. "Oh, thank goodness he's all right."

"You thought he was dead or something?" Madison asked in a rather stingy tone.

"I haven't gotten much news of the outside world since Ethan made me his prisoner," Evelyn responded sharply, not approving of Madison's snobbish attitude any longer.

Madison could sense her frustration and shrugged to show she didn't care. "Well, he's not a Prince anymore. He's the King of Mondé now."

"Let's hope he rules well," said Evelyn, taking Madison's generous info with a grain of salt.

"Can we make a brief stop at an inn?" Kylie asked, massaging her growling belly. "I haven't eaten anything but that hard bread for days."

"Not while we're still in Elleria," said Evelyn. "Perhaps we can have ourselves a feast when we get to Gold Springs."

"I like that idea," said Alyssa. "A toast to celebrate your freedom from Ethan."

Madison couldn't help but form a grin. "You know, that doesn't sound half bad. I'm in so long as food is involved."

For the first time since the Covenant invaded Elleria, Evelyn Alteria smiled and let out a laugh. She was enjoying herself after two years stuck in the castle with Ethan and his minions.

"I thank you all so much for getting me out," she said. "I thought I was going to die in that awful place."

"That awful place was a pretty sweet castle," said Madison. "That was also your home, was it not?"

Evelyn sadly shook her head. "Not anymore it's not. Not so long as Ethan has his way and torments my people on my father's throne. I will make him pay dearly for all he's done to me. He will rue the day he crossed with House Alteria."

"What are you going to do now that the House is all but extinct?" Alyssa asked. "You're the last Alteria left in Termnnia if I remember correctly."

Evelyn bit her lower lip and squeezed the reins until they screeched in agony. Alyssa saw that her words were hurtful. Evelyn knew this, too, but she could not scorn Alyssa for speaking truth. She truly was the last living member of House Alteria. Ever since the death of her brother Talion, her family had been on a sharp decline. The end only came too quickly the day Ethan was given power by the associates of DarkNite and the Covenant forces who were somehow affiliated with them with a shaky and unstable alliance.

One way or another, Evelyn was going to find out who gave Ethan his power. And when she did, they were dead!

* * *

 **Paloma**

* * *

In the castle kitchen, Paloma and her sister Esperanza were making a few adjustments for tonight's supper for the palace soldiers.

"I can't believe it's come down to this," Paloma said, feeding a leaf of lettuce to Roose. "An assault? Not on our beloved home."

Esperanza circled around a beautifully cooked pig, neatly arranged with vegetables and fruits. It's mouth was wide open, stuck in the face of agony it made when it was slaughtered that morning. Paloma had a hard time wondering why Maria would feed the troops so lavishly. It would not doubt attract suspicion from her father, and those who were also cursed with his mindset. If they caught wind of anything out of the ordinary, the whole plan would be blown and the coup would no doubt be bloody.

"These are Maria's orders," Esperanza said, picking up grape from a pewter bowl and plopping it into her mouth. "For the guards, they will be treated with a grand, grand feast to celebrate the twenty-first birthday of the eldest princess of the House. As she requested, one nice, plump, suckling pig..." she jammed a note into the pig's mouth and down its gullet. "Stuffed with good news."

Paloma giggled at the joke. "I sure hope Captain Santiago will get it. If not, our whole defense of the castle will be ruined."

Esperanza shoved an apple into the pig's mouth. "He will get it querida. He never let's any part go to waste. And I promise, after tonight. You will be one step closer to getting revenge on Sora. Oh Louise!"

The head chef arrived. His face soaked in sweat from the fires of his oven. He took off his hat and bowed his head. "Si, Princesa!"

"Take this to guard's barracks if you please."

"Si, Princesa," Louise said with a bow.

"Is everything all set for the party?" Paloma asked.

"Almost," said Louise, checking his check list. "That no good...MARIE! The baggets! Hurry up!"

* * *

 **Nelly**

* * *

It wasn't odd to see Nelly fraternizing with the palace guards every now and then. Out of all the sisters in the clan of House Delgado, Nelly was the one who desired the company of men more. And she was not for handsome princes or dashing knights like her younger sisters were. Personally, if a man could satisfy her desires, he was fine by her book. She stopped to talk to a few of the town guardsmen at the gate to Santa Rosa, no doubt dressed to impress in a tight suit of Uraby leather which showed off her midriff and opened up at the chest to further show off her femininity at the guards who were no more than pawns in her little game.

Nelly had every high ranking officer in the watch wrapped around her finger. She wanted nothing to do with the privates or the cadets, but no doubt the honor of talking to her or even bedding her would rile them up and be motivated to do their jobs better and rise up the ranks.

"So, any of you hear the news?" she asked, leaning an arm against the pauldron of a guard. She leaned forward so as to give him a good view down her jerkin.

"Wh-what news, My Lady."

"Well, a little birdie told me there is to be a coup tonight."

"A coup?" said a second guard, anxiously waiting his turn to get touched by the princess. "No worries, Princesa. We'll stop them."

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about," Nelly said, rubbing the other guard's beard. She reached into her cleavage and handed the second one a note.

He opened it eagerly, hoping it was an invitation to a lovely night. When he read the note, his face went from lust and glee to worry and fear. He looked at Nelly with his mouth agape. "So it's true?"

"Yes," said Nelly. "I need all the guards here at the gates at their best tonight. If you two handsome gentlemen can get the word out, I'll repay you greatly."

"You will?"

"Of course. I can get you anything. Gold...flesh. Anything you want."

"It will be done, My Lady."

Macarena and Estrella joined her at the gates to inform her that their deeds were done.

"And, what news?" Nelly asked, walking away from the guards.

"It's all set," said Estrella. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can we," said Macarena. "But if papa is going to take us seriously from now on, we have to go through with it."

Nelly sniggered viciously through her nose. "Take us seriously? He will have no choice but to make us queens after tonight."

* * *

 **Araxia**

* * *

Odion poured boiling hot tea into a white cup from a kettle of iron. A fire burned, serving to warm the hut where Odion lived and to dry Araxia's clothes which hung from a clothesline. They dripped large drops of water, creating large puddles on the floor. Odion added two lumps of brown sugar into Araxia's tea and handed her the cup. She took it gently, the hand that Pence bit earlier was bandaged up. A torn, brown blanket concealed her nakedness from Odion. She shivered as she blew into the cup.

"Drink it while it's hot," Odion commanded. "Otherwise the herbs will grow bad. Drink them as they rot, and you'll be emptying your bowels the whole night."

Araxia nodded and brought the scolding liquid to her lips. She cringed, feeling her lips getting burned. "Thank you," she said in a whisper.

Odion left for a tool cabinet. He brought some sort of kit. He opened it and took out a syringe which he filled with an antibiotic.

"Wh-wh-what's that?" Araxia asked.

"Your brother bit you, did he not?" Odion asked sternly. "The human mouth is full of bacteria. If left unchecked, it can prove fatal."

Araxia nodded and slid the blanket off one shoulder. Odion jabbed the needle into her flesh. There was a brief sting. "Mmph!" Araxia groaned.

"There," said Odion. "Finish you tea. Eat what's on the table, it's all yours."

"But I'm not hungry."

"EAT!" Odion commanded. "That's a lot of medicine I pumped into you. Do you want to get better or don't you?"

"S-Sorry," said Araxia. "Remind me again how you know...ahem...knew my father?"

"I was once his personal guard when he worked in the labs of Paradius. My master, a friend actually, was tormented by darkness. It influenced me as well, which was why my mind was clouded under the service of Dartz. We thought Master Yu-Gi-Oh freed him from the darkness, but with the sudden influx of evil plaguing our land, I fear the darkness that consumed him has returned. Marik was his name. Marik Ishtar. But now...he is a monster, working to bring Termnnia into the shadows."

"What does all this have to do with my father and me?" Araxia asked.

"I can answer all that," a woman said entering the hut.

It was unexpected, and Araxia jumped when she heard the voice. The woman was hooded and cloaked to defend herself from the rain. She walked to the other side of the table and sat down. She removed her hood to reveal an Eldori with skin kissed by the sun and bluish-black hair.

"This is my sister, Ishizu," Odion said introducing the woman.

"It is good to meet you, Ms. Grossfield," Ishizu said, examining the child. "Now listen closely, for the destiny that has been placed around your neck will be the key to saving us all!"

 _Destiny?_ Araxia wondered as she grasped the crystal pendant her mother gave her. _Just what did mama and papa give me?_


	146. The Water Dragon Knight

**Evelyn**

* * *

"Ugh! Stop! Stop! As Princess of Elleria, I command you all to stop!"

"Oh what now?" groaned Madison, she pulled the reins, to make her stallion stop. It whinnied, as if agitated their journey had to be paused again. For the twentieth time.

"We've been riding for hours!" Evelyn whined. "I need to rest."

Alyssa gulped her water. "We can't stop now, Princess. We've come too far."

"Please," said Kylie, "we haven't even neared the border yet. It's still going to be a while before we get to Gold Springs. There's a hotel room already booked for us there. Room service and everything. You can rest there."

"I can't make it!" said Evelyn. "I can't make it! We've been riding since dawn. It's three hours past noon. We're miles and miles from any of Ethan's troops. Please, we have to stop! I'm dirty, I'm hungry. And my back, legs, and butt ache!"

"You really have been a pampered princess, haven't you?" Madison said with a disapproving shake of her head. "This is really getting on my nerves. Come on! My ten-year-old cousin is a courier and goes for days without stopping. And you know what? He doesn't have a horse to ride!"

"Good for him!" said Evelyn.

"How could a brave and noble knight such as Dancer Firewing ever fall for such a whiny little crybaby like you!?"

Evelyn's lips trembled.

"You gonna cry, princess?" Madison vexed. "You gonna cry! Is that it?"

"Madison shut up!" shouted Alyssa. "Dancer Firewing is dead! Have you not heard?"

"Huh?" said Madison.

Kylie rode next to Evelyn and put an arm around her. "Ethan killed him, no, slaughtered him right before Evelyn's eyes. Before Ser Dancer could even profess his love for her one last time, he took an arrow in the eye. And to add insult to injury, Ethan forced Evelyn to watch as he drank wine from his skull. He went so far as to force her to drink from it."

Madison bit her bottom lip with guilt. Her face began to glow red. "Is that true, Princess?"

Evelyn hiccupped and nodded her head. "It's just but the icing on the cake. Ethan's done many horrible things to me. He's fucked both my body and my mind. He took so many people away from me. My family. My friends. My one true love. Even my High King."

Madison sighed. She looked at the river beside the road, wondering how she could have been so inconsiderate and stupid.

"Look, Princess, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. It's just that, I used to call Elleria my home before Ethan became king. My family and I weren't fans of your House. Your father taxed the shit out of us. Father was forced to pay his workers with mere hay pennies which could only afford them a crust of bread. I felt guilty having dinner at night in that lavish mansion overlooking the cottages where our workers lived. It was not fair. I was not looking forward to coming back here."

"You were wealthy?" said Evelyn. "What did your family do to have so much coin?"

Madison tilted her head down the road to signal they keep walking as she shared her story.

Evelyn bowed her head in compliance and they continued trotting down the dirt road.

"My father owned a silver mine before the war," said Madison, "before Ethan came to power. Boy, if my father thought King Helmsley was a handful, Ethan was something else entirely. After he took the crown, he wanted his share of the profits father made from the mines. And when I mean share, I mean he wanted all and left us with a measly 1% of our earnings. Father refused, and Ethan sent that Black Luster Soldier of his to slaughter everyone. My father. Even the workers…and their families."

"I understand," said Evelyn. "You have my condolences, Madison. You and that poor Duel Monster; the Black Luster Soldier, I mean, are both victims of Ethan's cruelty."

Madison's face twisted into a scowl. Her tone changed from repentant to fuming. "How can you feel sympathy for that creature?" she cried.

"He freed me from the castle last night," said Evelyn. "He doesn't have a choice. Ethan captured his soul in some strange device that captures the souls of Duel Monsters."

"And that's how he's able to summon the Black Luster Soldier?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," said Evelyn. "Black Luster Soldier is forced to fight. If he doesn't, Ethan deletes his soul."

"That's impossible!" said Kylie.

"I've seen him do it!" Evelyn retorted. "I've seen him destroy a monster with my very own eyes. I promised the Black Luster Soldier I would free him when I came back here with the armies of the Alliance and ousted Ethan from the Ebony Throne."

"That's a big promise," said Madison. "If you do find him, do keep him away from me. Otherwise, I'll delete him myself."

"I understand," said Evelyn. She couldn't blame Madison for how she felt.

Madison suddenly stopped. "Do you guys hear that?"

"I sure do!" said Alyssa. "That sounds like a waterfall."

"Oooo!" hooted Kylie. "Any of you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I sure am," said Alyssa.

Madison turned her horse to block their way. "Have you lost your minds? We may be far and away from King's Rock, but we're still in Covenant territory!"

"And there are many leagues for them to cover," said Alyssa. "Unless they have the eyes of the Divines, they'll never find us out here."

"I concur," said Evelyn. "There are still many miles to cover before we reach Gold Springs, and we're all very tired. We should sit down and unwind if we are to make the journey. And what if we run into enemies along the way?"

"She's right," said Alyssa. "There are highwaymen out there. We won't be able to summon our monsters if we're dead tired."

"You're Summoners?" Evelyn asked.

"You must be if you want to be a field agent in the Royal House of Intelligence," said Kylie. "And as you know, Summoning burns a lot of calories. We have none at the moment seeing as how we haven't eaten since we left the town of Lockwood for King's Rock. I don't know about you, but I don't want to run into Covenant forces or Ethan's men without having a Duel Monster by my side."

"You ladies are strong," said Evelyn. "How long has it been since you left?"

"Four, five weeks, give or take," said Madison. "Our rations to keep our calorie allotment have almost been depleted. The road here was not easy, mind you. We did a lot of Summoning along the way. That's why I insist we keep on going. Even though Gold Springs is close, it's still a long journey from here, despite all the ground we've covered. I implore all of you that we keep moving."

"Come on, Madison," said Kylie. "We're in Firestone Forest, no one is going to find us here. Look, it's been a long journey for all of us. And Evelyn here could use some cleaning up after everything she's been through. Have a heart."

"I have a heart," said Madison. "I just prefer to use my brain."

"Madison!" said Alyssa.

"I just know we're going to regret this," Madison groaned in defeat. "By the Goddesses, FINE! But just ten minutes."

"You're the best!" said Kylie. "We owe you one, Maddie!" She kicked her horse and it galloped into the forest toward the waterfall which was a thousand feet to the east of the road.

"You owe me a hundred!" Madison called out over the thundering clop, clop, clop of her companion's horses. She roared into the sky and followed them. After a short ride, they made it to the bottom of the waterfall that fell into a refreshing pool. The water was the coolest and clearest Evelyn had ever seen, and it was surrounded by flowers that were glowing in an eerie light blue, and they made a mysterious noise like silver bells on a sleigh.

"Oh, my!" said Evelyn. "Godhymn Flowers. I know an alchemist in King's Rock who would pay five gold Crowns for just one of those."

"Maybe we can take a few," said Alyssa, climbing off her horse.

Madison trotted behind them looking more displeased than usual. She climbed off her horse and slowly walked toward the top of a hill overlooking the pool. It did look rather inviting, nevertheless, she was still far from content being in such a beautiful spot.

"Okay," she said, sternly placing her hands on her hips. "We can have a swim but only five…"

Before she could finish, she saw a flash of fleshy pink darting by her, followed by squeals of content. A sweaty tank top smacked her in the face. "HEY!" she shouted, tossing the rag off. She gasped when she saw that Alyssa, Kylie, and Evelyn were stripping out of their clothes as they dashed for the water.

"We're doomed!" said Madison. "Oh, we're doomed! Don't you want to check if there are any serpents or something!"

"You listen to too many folk tales," Alyssa said, dropping her breeches. She gave a mighty dashed and jumped in with a splash.

Madison put a hand to her face, shaking her head, watching her companions giggle and screech infernally as they swam about and splashed each other playfully.

"Race you to the bottom of the falls!" Evelyn challenged and swam toward the finish line.

She was clearly having the most fun she ever had in years. She was finally free of Ethan and his damnable torment. Free of those cold halls, that small room, and from the gaze of DarkNite and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the End.

"Hey!" laughed Kylie. "You got a head start!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Alyssa said, zooming off after Evelyn.

"Five minutes!" Madison called. "Five minutes you hear me!"

Alyssa stopped. "Oh, Madison, if you're so worried, go stand watch!"

Madison, removed a scoped rifle from her saddle and then dashed into the forest.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Kylie.

"I don't mean to worry her," said Evelyn, dousing her raven hair under the gentle torrents of the falls. "Woo," she hooted, feeling the brisk water pour down her neck.

"She'll be fine," Alyssa said, rubbing her arm with a cloth. "Madison is so uptight that if you stuck a lump of coal up her ass, in two weeks you'd get a diamond."

Evelyn laughed at the joke.

Madison's five minutes soon turned into half and hour. Still the Princess and her new friends played in the water without a care in the world. But Madison had not returned. Another hour went by, and Evelyn began to grow worried.

"Perhaps we should go looking for her," she suggested.

"Aw, she's fine," said Kylie. "Her horse is still here. Madison hasn't gone anywhere."

"She's been gone an awful long time," said Evelyn.

"Oh no," said Alyssa, pointing at the edge of the forest. "There she is now. And she has…she has…a…pig?"

"That's no pig," said Kylie. "That's a wild boar!"

"Well, well," Evelyn said gleefully. The prospect of a refreshing swim and a dinner of a roasted wild boar was very enticing, and exciting. She felt as light as a feather. Joy flowed through her veins like sweet, hot, honey. Friends, food. And Ethan was leagues away from them. Why, it even felt like the Firestone Forest and the rough terrain that made it so infamous for travelers was doing it damnedest to help conceal Evelyn from her hunters.

So as she and her friends played in the refreshing waters of the pool, Madison was quick to work on field dressing the boar. She skinned it after removing the entrails and then cleaned the meat right after butchering the carcass. She piled sticks together over a pit she dug and opened her palm to conjure a fireball which she used to create a warm, crackling fire. The rich smell of burning pine and sap filled the air.

Madison returned to the saddle and unpacked a small, camping table. After setting it up, she began chopping up the vegetables that remained in their food sack. She poured molasses into a frying pan and added onions to make a sweet sauce that she covered the meat with. She put the meat over the fire and began to cook it.

"Oh man, that smells so good!" said Kylie.

"I thought your food rations ran short," Evelyn said, laying on a rock to warm herself under the light of the sun.

"Yeah, our calorie rations," said Alyssa. "We have food for an entire voyage, and she hasn't really brought them out until now. She hates making stops during missions. I guess things are going good if Madison feels it's okay to go hunting and cooking."

"Come and get it!" Madison called moments later.

They ate every morsel that Madison cooked. Their mouths danced with joy when tasting the sweet sauce that Madison had coated the meat with. When their bellies were full, and the table was clean, Alyssa and Kylie dressed back into their leather armor and aided Madison to pack their things and continue their journey.

"Must we go so soon?" Evelyn asked, wrapped in a towel.

"So soon?" Madison replied sternly. "We've already wasted two hours of precious time having your little rest stop. We were supposed to meet our contact at the Huckleberry Ferry more than thirty minutes ago. And his life as at stake now as well. Now if you wouldn't mind helping us clean camp?"

"Oh, you go on ahead," Evelyn said with wave of her hand. "I'm going back for a swim."

"Princess!" Madison cried sternly.

"Let her go, Madison," said Alyssa. "We've got a lot of stuff to do before we head out. Let her have her swim."

"You girls are going to get us all killed," said Madison. "I swear, I'm going to die soon with you two as company."

"You're such a worry wart," joked Kylie.

They heard a splash. Evelyn had jumped back into the water.

"Well, there she goes again!" Madison scowled at the pool. "Come on, let's go. It's going to get dark real soon."

As they secured their things on the saddles of their horses, Alyssa kept a watchful eye on Evelyn as she waded around in the pool. No doubt she was enjoying herself, and it pained her to have to spring her free of her bliss. But Madison was right, and when she told them how much time went by, she not only felt guilty but also worried. Two hours? That would have given Ethan and his forces good ground to cover before reaching them.

"Actually," Alyssa said once that thought came to mind, "I'm going to get Evelyn out. It's time to go."

"It's about time you started thinking logically," Madison said tightening the rope around her belongings. She climbed back on her horse. "I'm going to scout ahead and make sure the road is secure."

"You do that," said Kylie. "We'll keep an eye on the princess."

"You're going to need two eyes on her," said Madison. "YA!" She kicked her horse into a gallop.

She did not go far. Out of nowhere, a gold-black sword swung from the trees and cut the head off Madison's horse with one powerful swing. A mist of red blew into the air. The headless corpse of the horse keeled forward, launching Madison off the saddle with tremendous force. She flew more than a dozen feet and smashed her head on a large formation of boulders, killing her instantly.

Alyssa and Kylie were paralyzed in shock. The rocks were painted red with Madison's blood and bits of skull and brain matter dotted the rough surface.

A rustle of leaves announced the coming of the attacker. Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning stepped out from the trees, cloaked in black with gold trim to match his armor. He glared at the two girls and held up his sword over his face to signal he was ready for battle.

At once, Alyssa and Kylie summoned monsters of their own. Alyssa formed a blue ball of light in her left hand and slammed it on the ground, creating an arcane circle of neon cerulean. From it, emerged a lady warrior known as Cú Chulainn the Awakened. Kylie danced as she conjured two blue fiery balls in her hand. She summoned a mighty Leogai warrior known as King Landia the Goldfang.

The two monsters charged at Black Luster Soldier. He spun his blade in a fancy and intimidating manner as a warning to the two monsters to back off. They paid no heed and engaged Black Luster Soldier in combat.

Just as Kylie was about to suggest checking on Evelyn, an arrow flew out of the forest and struck her in the knee. She yelped in agony and fell.

"Kylie!" shouted Alyssa.

A great battle cry thundered from the forest. Dozens of armed men came storming out brandishing swords and spears.

"Kylie!" Alyssa cried, trying to help her friend.

"I'm fine," Kylie said, snapping the arrow in half. "Stop them,"

Alyssa drew her twin blades made of elvish design and lit them on fire. She charged at the men and slaughtered two fighters with little effort.

Kylie took a potion from her pouch and drank it. It burned her throat, but numbed the pain in her knee. The effect would only last a moment so she had to make this count. Her leg felt like it was stuck in an agonizing cramp and still required her to limp.

Though it was a valiant effort, they were no match for the overwhelming number of fighters that poured out of the forest. Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning made quick work of the two Duel Monsters that the two girls summoned. Seeing that they had no chance, Kylie and Alyssa dropped their weapons and surrendered.

A horn blew from the forest announcing the arrival of their leader. Kylie and Alyssa were forced on their knees as King Ethan came riding out of the forest atop a black stallion armored in layered black steel. DarkNite was walking right beside him, and he was then joined by Black Luster Soldier. His sword was dripping with blood.

"Well," Ethan said with his trademark smug look. "I must say it was a fun trip. I needed to get out of the castle and go for a stretch."

"You did not think we didn't know where you were, did you?" teased DarkNite.

"We followed your trail since you escaped the castle," Ethan said. "Thanks to the ever-so-smart engineers of the Covenant, I was able to plant a tracking device on Evelyn's dress. Not to mention, a little birdie told me you lovely Aquarian ladies sneaked into my castle last night and took Evelyn away. That birdie of course being my most loyal slave. Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning."

"I knew he couldn't be trusted," Alyssa whispered sadly.

"Now," said Ethan. "I'm going to require your assistance, ladies. And I won't take no for an answer. You will do as I ask otherwise, you're in for a very long night. Am I clear?"

They did not answer.

"Good," Ethan said anyway, for he was confident he was going to get what he wanted. "Now, tell me, where is my darling Evelyn; for I desire to speak with her."

"We don't know," said Alyssa.

Ethan snapped his fingers. An archer on horseback fired an arrow from his bow, striking Alyssa in the thigh. She yelped as the fiery pain surged through her leg and through her body. She sobbed, examining the arrow. The arrow was deeply wedged into her flesh. Getting it out was going to be a hassle. Not that Ethan and his men had any intent of healing her of her wound.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Ethan said, rubbing his thumb and index finger together out of boredom. "You were just here with her. I know you were. Remember, we can see everything."

He checked a computer mounted on his right vambrace. A holographic screen digitized over the vambrace showing the girls a map of the terrain and a red dot that was Evelyn's position. "My tracking device tells me she is right here. But where? I do not see her. She's hiding, isn't she?"

"My Lord!" an Ellerian soldier said approaching Ethan. He was holding a ragged dress in his hands. "Look what we found! It's the Evelyn's dress no doubt!"

Ethan signaled him to toss it over. The soldier crumpled the dress into a ball and threw it at Ethan, who caught it effortlessly. He sniffed it and smiled. "Oh, it's Evelyn's alright. That lovely scent is of amber musk; her favorite perfume.

"My Lord!" a soldier called from the edge of the pool. "We've discovered footprints leading from the pool into the forest. She's escaped!"

"All right boys!" Ethan called out joyfully. "Get your weapons ready. It's Princess hunting season, and Evelyn's fair game. She won't be hard to miss since most likely she's going to be naked."

Ethan's men cheered.

"You lot come with me!" Ethan said, pointing at a squadron of his best horsemen. "The rest of you, take these two to the ship. And see to it that they're unharmed. We're going to need them for our plan."

Alyssa and Kylie were shackled, wrapped in chains, and gagged before they were led away by Ethan's soldiers. As they were marched away from the forest, Ethan blew a horn to rally his hunting party and they charged into the forest after Evelyn.

* * *

She was ahead of them by many yards, but she could still hear their horses neighing not far behind her. The thundering of their charge shook the forest. Evelyn ran through the forest of Firestone as though she, too, were an animal of the woods. She hid under logs, waiting to see if the coast was clear as though she were a curious fox. When there was not a sound she continued her sprint across the forest. She heard a shout a nearby distance to the east and forced her legs to go even farther. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep her breasts from flapping which could give off her position. She felt her feet get poked and stabbed by sharp rocks and sticks. But she cared not for the pain.

Her desire to escape Ethan numbed her from all her senses, one of them being her sense of direction. She had no idea where she was running, and she didn't care. She just had to get away. But no matter how far she ran, she could still hear horses and men shouting and howling all around her. No doubt they knew where she was.

They were playing with her. Toying with her. Allowing her to be two steps ahead of them to make the hunt even more satisfying. She began to feel like a deer being chased by her father's knights when venison was to be served for supper.

She ran and ran across the forest. And just as she thought she was safe, she was surrounded by Ethan's men. Their horses whinnied and snorted. The reins jingled fiercely as they formed a circle around her.

Evelyn shrieked and covered herself from their gaze as best she could.

"Well, lookie here men!" said a bald soldier. "We caught ourselves a little fawn."

"I'll get Ethan!" said a fellow hunter. He blew a horn to signal Ethan he was coming.

"Aw, Clyde, why'd ya hafta spoil all da fun?" said a soldier in a dented kettle-hat helm. "We could'a had a little fun wit her. And King Ethan's still a long ways from our position. Look at those firm tits. And that plump little ass. There's no finer treasure in all Termnnia than a princess's ass, lads! Come on, what do you say?"

"Those things belong to the king," said the soldier with the horn. He drew a flintlock pistol and pointed it at Evelyn. "All right you, no sudden movements or…HEY!"

Evelyn took her chance and dashed past a gap between two of the riders. The rider with the gun fired. The bark of the tree in front of her burst and splintered into pieces all around. Evelyn knew there was no hope of escaping the riders, and they seemed intent on killing her. Death didn't matter anymore to her. If her only choices were to return to Elleria as Ethan's prisoner, or death, she chose death. She awaited her long and loving embrace for the past two years. No more would she be anguished under Ethan.

Whether she be given a miracle and escape the riders behind her, or if she were to die right here, right now, Evelyn swore she was going to be free from Ethan forever.

"Hold on, Dancer!" Evelyn said as she sprinted into an open field. "I'm coming my love. I'm coming!"

Suddenly more horsemen rode out of the forest and began lassoing ropes, calling out to Evelyn as though she were an animal that needed to be wrangled.

 _I'm coming Dancer! Hold on, my love! Wait for me! Wait for me!_

She dashed for a lake, hoping to escape the riders by swimming away. But just as she reached the water's edge, a crossbow bolt shot out of the forest and struck Evelyn in the back. Then a horseman swung his iron ball and chain, whacking her hard in the chest and knocking the wind out of her. Evelyn felt like the world began to spin. She felt the ropes coil around her. The howling and jeering of the men echoed in her ears.

She writhed in her coils, sobbing for mercy. She felt someone step on her back and yank the bolt out of her back creating a fiery agony unlike any other. She couldn't even scream, for the pain knocked her out. The slumber lasted for a moment for water was splashed on her face. She opened her weary eyes and saw Ethan looking down at her, smiling. His golden crown glimmering in the sunlight.

 _No! No! Goddesses no! Why do you torment me so!_

"There you are, dearheart," Ethan said, jabbing his sword on the ground. "You know, I was beginning to worry about you. You're special to me, you know that?"

"No!" Evelyn pleaded, weakly trying to back away from him. "Ethan, please. Kill me!"

"What was that?" Ethan said mockingly as he cupped a hand over his ear.

"Just kill me please!" Evelyn pleaded.

"You're going to have to speak louder than that, love."

"KILL ME!" Evelyn finally shouted, and she sobbed, hanging her head in shame.

"Kill you?" said Ethan. He looked around at his riders and laughed. They all laughed with him, thinking it was stupid of Evelyn to think her anguish would end now, and so easily.

"No, no, no, Evelyn. We need you. If I am to get what I want, you're going to have to stick around with us for just a little while longer. But, I will not approve of this behavior. Running away? After all I've done to make you happy? This will not do you little bitch!"

He slapped her across the face thrice with his hand, still coated in the metal vambrace of his armor. He caused her nose to bleed. Blood even poured from the corner of her mouth. She sobbed again, spitting it out.

"DarkNite's not here to protect you, Evelyn. It's time you learned what happens when you run away from me. Take her to those rocks!"

Evelyn felt herself getting picked up. She was carried to a boulder and was slammed hard on her stomach. The horsemen formed a circle around her as Ethan came from behind and undid his belt. "Hold her!" he commanded. Two horsemen held Evelyn down to keep her from squirming and escaping her chastisement.

"I'm going to fuck you into the ground!" Ethan said.

"No!" Evelyn cried. "No, please! No, please! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy! My Lord, please!"

"Mercy?" laughed Ethan. "I'm not going to kill you, beloved. I'm just going to show you how much better I am than Dancer ever was."

"Dancer was twice the man you'll ever be!" Evelyn said, looking back at him. "You're no king! You're nothing but a puppet! DarkNite is the master, and you're nothing more than his bitch. In the end, Ethan; in the end, you're going to pay for your sins. And whether it's this life or the next, I will look down on you smiling as the Goddesses call upon fate to hew your head off with a golden axe! You will rue the day you messed with my family and friends! RUE THE DAY YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yeah, and I wish I didn't!" Ethan laughed.

Evelyn groaned in defeat and awaited her humiliation. She looked at the lake. It was so peaceful. The water was like glass, smooth and clear. The snowcapped mountains in the distance reflected to perfectly on its surface, as did the sky. She saw a mother duck leading her hatchlings across the water. What a peaceful sight.

Evelyn then noticed something was wrong with the water. It was receding. Was the lake drying up? Was a tsunami on the way?

No. It was something worse. Much worse.

"What in the Shadows is that!" Ethan cried.

The water formed into a water spout. It began to slither over the surface of the water until it took the form of a serpentine dragon made entirely of water.

"MONSTER!" cried one of Ethan's soldiers.

The terrifying aquatic creature was a Duel Monster known as Water Dragon ( **ATK/2800 DEF/2600 LV 8** ). Without warning, it lunged at the riders and swallowed six of them whole, even their horses. The sunlight refracted through Water Dragon's body creating watery shadows on the ground around Evelyn. The horsemen inside its body struggled to escape the beast, but the water surged through it like raging rapids, keeping them from escaping until they drowned.

Ethan commanded his riders to fight back. They fired rounds from their muskets and shot arrows, but they just went through the beast. Some of the projectiles hit their drowning comrades. The water on Water Dragon's body began to tinge the color of wine.

A horse neighed from the darkness of the forest at the edge of the fields. A rider came storming out with a LaRue hybrid OBR. And he knew how to use it well. He shot the soldiers crowding around Evelyn with precision accuracy. They were suddenly lit up with fire. Evelyn was motionless, shocked at the luck of such a daring rescue. Not only was this knight coming to her aid, he was a friend from school.

Bastion Misawa.

He was clad in a belted, leather surcoat with armor plating of brilliant mithril over his chest and shoulders. Layers of it covered his right arm in perfect rectangles. The filigree engravings glimmered in the sun. A row of tactical magazine pouches were attached underneath the mithril plate that guarded Bastion's chest. Three more pouches were strapped to his left arm for quick reloading. His rifle was had a fiery arcane circle slowly spinning over the barrel, showing that it was enchanted with fire damage. When the magical bullets hit their targets, they burst into flames.

No doubt he was the one who summoned the Water Dragon. It was his most treasured card at Duelist Academy. How he was able so summon it, Evelyn did not know, nor did she care. All that mattered was he was here. The beast he summoned was heavily active, slaughtering the riders who chauvinistically hunted Evelyn down like an animal.

Was this nothing more than a dream?

What were the odds?

How could one be so lucky? There was just no way!

At that moment, as she watched Bastion put the rifle away and draw a sword from his back, she swore she would always pray to the Goddesses. No doubt they were blessing her. A rescue such as this was only possible in books or in the movies she saw at the mall in Domino City with her friends when the handsome prince always came at just the right moment to save the fair maiden from the evil that had imprisoned her.

Bastion jumped off his horse and cut down the remaining riders who charged in battle to strike him down. Ethan was all that was left.

"Ethan!" Bastion shouted. "You traitor!"

"Bastion," said Ethan. "So it is true what they say about you. You left the academy and became a knight! It doesn't matter. You're always going to be Paps to me!"

"Your name calling is a juvenile as it is pointless," said Bastion. "I've tolerated a lot out of you when we went to class together. But this. You murdered our friends. And tortured Evelyn. This will not suffice."

"Oh yeah?" said Ethan. "It looks like you're handy with a sword. Well, let's find out!"

"On guard!" shouted Bastion.

His sword glimmered in the sun, for it was made of a silvery steel. Beautiful gems were inlaid into the blade, glowing in all the colors of the rainbow. The hilt and guard was of excellent design and craft. Ethan was no doubt dazzled by the weapon, and Bastion's skills with it. The sword's looks were as deadly as the blade. Its beauty keeping Ethan's mind clouded with greed and lust.

He wanted that sword.

And he wanted it now.

But Bastion was proving rather difficult to kill. He was better than Ethan was. Far better. Ethan grew fearful for his life, for he knew this was no mere contest of skill. It was a matter of life and death. And Bastion was winning.

He resorted to cheating and kicked dirt in Bastion's face. Bastion grunted and felt Ethan give him a kick in the gut.

Bastion was knocked backward and fell hard on the ground. Ethan found his moment, but he felt less than honored for this victory. He himself felt cheated. He would never resort to fighting dirty. Only weaklings and losers fought that way.

 _It can't be!_ Ethan thought.

All that wine drinking. The constant nights of sex with Evelyn and the women of his ever-growing harem. The large feasts every night. It stunted his skills. Skills that his former friend and mentor, Dancer, worked for years to teach him. Was DarkNite right all along? Was living a life of comfort and desire as poisonous as he claimed it was.

It had to be true, because Bastion slashed him across the chest. Ethan fell to the ground defeated.

And to make sure he would not fight back, Bastion cut off his sword hand.

It took a while for Ethan to figure out what had happened to him. His brain sent signals to his fingers to move. But there was nothing. He felt nothing. Because there was nothing there!

Blood squirted out the wound. Ethan shouted in despair. He rolled on the ground throwing a tantrum the way a child would if he didn't get the toy he wanted at the store. He sobbed and screamed, kicking his feet up and down wildly at the sight of the bloody stump where his hand had been.

Bastion was ready for the killing blow, but was stopped by a grim warning from Evelyn.

"Watch out!" she cried. She pointed up the hill.

Black Luster Soldier was storming down to do battle. Not good.

Bastion was a well-trained knight, but against a legendary champion like the Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, he stood no chance.

Instead, he opened his palm. His eyes started glowing blue as he gathered more clumps of water from the lake and smacked them against Water Dragon, forming the even more powerful monster: Water Dragon Cluster.

Another head suddenly grew from the Water Dragon's body and the rapids became even fiercer. Black Luster Soldier charged for Bastion, but was blasted by a powerful pump of water from the Water Dragon Cluster.

"OMPH!" he shouted as he was knocked back and smacked into a tree with so much force that it was knocked down.

While he was busy with Water Dragon Cluster, Bastion swept Evelyn off her feet and mounted her on his stallion.

"Bastion!" Evelyn wept. "How…"

"You can thank me later," said Bastion. "We must ride."

Ethan could only watch helplessly as Bastion rode into the forest with his wife. In just a few short moments, Bastion had ruined him.

He lost Evelyn. His pride. And now his ability to use a sword. His good hand was gone.

Water Dragon Cluster saw no more reason to fight and then disappeared, melding with the surface of the water.

Bodies of soldiers and horses slowly floated to the surface. Ethan sat back up and cradled his ruined arm. "OH NOOO!" he wailed.

"Master!" Black Luster Soldier cried.

"YOU IMBECILE!" shouted Ethan. "YOU! YOU! YOU TOOK TOO LONG! WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK WHERE YOU!" Ethan shouted into the sky. "YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME AND NOW LOOK AT ME!"

"Trouble?" DarkNite said coming down the hill.

"He got away!" Ethan sobbed. "He got away! And he took Evelyn!"

"Evelyn is of no importance now," said DarkNite. "We have what we need to begin our conquest of the Alliance."

"How can two girls be the key to challenging Queen Avi and her military?" Ethan asked. "You're a fool DarkNite! We have nothing now!"

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE!" roared DarkNite. "Those girls aren't your ordinary do-gooders. They are agents of the Aquarian Royal House of Intelligence."

"So, what?" Ethan said with a sniff.

"So we can use this to our advantage, that's what," said Black Luster Soldier.

"He is right," said DarkNite. "You must rest now to heal from this wound you've sustained. Leave the rest to me. I promise you Master Ethan, when this is all over, you're going to be sitting on the Diamond Throne as Termnnia's new High King."


	147. The Fires of Yeyu

**Nemo**

* * *

"I'm going to miss your magic tricks," Nemo said to Francesca at the bottom of the steps to the Azure Palace. Their transportation, a red and gold carriage, was being prepped for the journey.

"And I'm going to miss you, little Nemo," Francesca said taking off her top hat. She reached into it and pulled out a card for Nemo. "For you," she said.

"Gee, thanks," Nemo said, taking the card. "What's this? Souleating Oviraptor?"

"He can come in handy, trust me. I got a look at Yuri's deck at dinner last night. You're going to need him." Francesca then looked at Ryon who was standing behind Nemo with a grin.

"You're going to keep an eye on him, aren't you?" she asked.

"Two eyes," Ryon assured her. "You three have a safe journey. And good luck taking back the Citadel from the Covenant. Once we get that back, we can establish a magical division of mages for our army."

Phoenix approached Ryon, cellphone in hand. "I just got a text from Alexis. She sent three iron ships last night to help Marcel and Jaeyoung transport the gold back here. And Jon and his troops will be marching to the first vault very shortly."

"Things are looking up," said Ryon. "Too bad our Queen is not here to see our progress."

"I'm sure Avi has her reasons for disappearing," said Brittany, leaning against her Duel Runner. She lit a cigarette with a flame that burst from her fingertip.

Phoenix gave a disapproving scoff. "Oh, Brittany, you promised you stopped smoking years ago."

"But why did Avi leave now of all times?" Ryon wondered. "We're nearing a turning point in the war."

"That girl has a way of showing herself when she's needed," said Phoenix. "She'll come back. But until then, we have to take care of these tasks ourselves. I'm sorry but, I think it was wrong for all of us to put such a burden on her shoulders."

"Hmph," said Ryon.

"Be reasonable, Ryon," said Phoenix. "She's still young, and had no experience with these matters when we and the allied Houses formed a Gathering and named her the Queen of the Alliance. It wasn't fair for her."

"You're going to take care of yourself, right?" Ryon asked.

Phoenix giggled. "Don't worry. We'll be…Eek!" Something crawled up her leg.

"Don't worry, _mon capitaine_!" said Ricky, climbing up Phoenix's body to her shoulder. "I'll take good care of her."

Brittany growled ferociously and removed a large hand cannon from the holster on her left thigh. She pointed it at Ricky who shrieked in horror, hiding himself with a curtain of Phoenix's hair.

"Keep your paws off my girlfriend, you little creep!" she shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Ricky. His ears drooped in fright. "Someone's on her time of the month!"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Phoenix said, shoving the hand cannon away. "What is going on?"

"That stupid creature has been nothing but trouble since I got here!" shouted Brittany. "I found him in my underwear drawer this morning! And last night, he was hiding in the cupboard watching us as we had our bubble bath, Phoenix."

"Ricky!" Phoenix said, looking at him.

"What the fuck!" said Nemo. "You're a disgusting rat, Ricky!"

"I'm a Fingolin!" Ricky corrected brashly.

"I don't care what you are," said Phoenix. "You pull that shit on us as we travel, and next time, I'm just going to watch as Brittany blows you to bits with her gun, am I clear, Ricky?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Phoenix raised her shoulder up forcefully, knocking him off. "Yipe!" Ricky cried as he fell to the ground.

Mavelus flew from out of nowhere and took Ricky's place on Phoenix's shoulder. He looked down at Ricky and clapped his beak, marking her shoulder as his territory. Phoenix then turned her attention to Brittany.

"Britt, darling. Calm yourself and put the weapon away. He may be a perverted little rodent, but he's been through a lot with us these past couple of years. I hate to admit it, but, he's like family. Having said that, we have our limits. And he knows the consequences if he crosses them. Now come on. Put the gun down, sweetheart."

Brittany had a hard time obeying her request. But, she loved Phoenix too much to be stubborn. And the gesture she made with her fiery green eyes. She couldn't resist even if she wanted to. She grumbled with a roll of her eyes, and holstered the hand cannon. "All right, all right. You win, Sunshine. But if he gets out of line, he's getting a fifty to the skull."

"And I will personally enchant the weapon with fire," said Phoenix. "You get that, Ricky?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Woo, what excitement," Francesca said fanning herself with her hand. "And we haven't even left the castle yet."

"Hey, wait a minute," said Nemo. "I couldn't help but notice Yuri doesn't use you to say obscenities anymore."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "I have noticed this, too! What happened, Ryon?"

"I don't know," Ryon said, also perplexed that Yuri was not speaking through him anymore. "I must admit these past two days have been silent. But I for one am glad he's gone from me. I felt really uncomfortable having him inside of me."

Brittany sniggered.

"Shut up!" Ryon snapped.

"Hold on a sec," said Francesca. "Yuri stopped speaking through Ryon the same time Lady Téa called and told us Master Yugi went missing."

"Oh!" said Phoenix.

"Something's going on around here," said Brittany. "And I don't like it one bit."

Nemo shivered. "Oh man, all these mysteries are nothing short of spooky."

"Maybe it's a good thing," said Phoenix. "Yugi and Yuri vanishing at the same time."

Brittany scoffed and reared her head back in hindrance. She flicked her cigarette to the ground and put it out with her boot. "Sunshine, I love you and all, but, what you said was just fucking stupid. How can losing our two only hopes of surviving the minions of the Shadow Realm be a good thing?"

Phoenix looked back at Brittany, wrinkling her nose in anger. "What I meant was, they could be planning something very important."

"You really think so?" Nemo asked. "Cool!"

Francesca got everyone's attention with a stern "Ahem!" Everyone stopped to look at her. "This is really exciting and all, but I fear Yuri and Yugi's business is not ours. We have a Citadel to reclaim. Not only do we have a long way, but we're going to need allies to get it back."

"Have any in mind?" Ryon asked.

Francesca winked at him. "There has been talk of a small army of resistant fighters up in Katina. And they're made up of all mages. I think the three of us can whip them into shape."

And so, after many hugs and goodbyes, Nemo watched as Phoenix, Brittany, and Francesca entered the elevator and went down to the lower levels. Unknown to Nemo, it was going to be the last time he would ever see them.

"Come on, Nemo," Ryon said leading him back into the castle. "Your trainers are here."

"My trainers?"

"Yes," Ryon responded happily. "They've traveled from afar just to see you. And I hope you brought yourself an extra pair of pants, because you might be a little star struck."

Star struck? Nemo wondered. Just who did Alexis get to train him?

Ryon took Nemo to the gardens on the other side of the palace. Peacocks paraded across the white stone road and called out majestically into the afternoon. The refreshing sound of a river slithering by the road they walked was like music to Nemo's ears. He heard laughter coming from a clearing in the middle of a manmade forest. A pagoda was ahead in the middle of a pool of emerald green water. Nemo recognized one of the voices. It was Alexis.

He heard her say farewell to her guests as Nemo and Ryon crossed a wooden bridge toward the pagoda. Queen Alexis, looking radiant in a white glittering ballgown, bowed at the visitors at the entrance of the pagoda. She turned and gasped in surprise when she saw Nemo and Ryon standing behind her.

"I leave you to your business," she said to them. Two Kaiser Sea Horse followed her out, leaving Ryon and Nemo alone with the trainers.

Once he entered, he felt his jaw drop. It couldn't be! He didn't know whether to bow or shake hands. What? What could someone do when in the presence of the Heroes of Rassay.

Joey Wheeler the Black Dragon Knight. Ser Tristan Taylor. Duke Devlin. Téa Gardner, and the lovely Serenity Wheeler were waiting for him inside.

"So, dat's our new hero, eh?" Joey said, examining Nemo.

Duke scoffed, for he was most unimpressed. "You mean to tell me he's the one fate chose to replace Yuri? Come on!"

"Hey!" snapped Tristan, standing up to get a look at Nemo. "You didn't think Yuri was all that impressive when you first saw him. Didn't Yugi teach you that looks can be deceiving. You've been proven wrong once, and I think you're going to be proven wrong again."

Ryon stormed in front of Nemo. "Speaking of Yugi, what news? Where did he run off to?"

Serenity whimpered in sadness, when she remembered Yugi walking into the portal. "We have nothing."

"We have no idea where he could have gone to," said Téa. "He just walked into some weird gate, and then he vanished!"

"Have you heard anything, Ryon?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," Ryon answered. "But I'm sure he'll be back."

"You really think so?" Serenity asked.

"I sure do," Ryon said with a nod. "I know Master Yugi well enough to know he wouldn't randomly walk into random portals if it wasn't important. He has a sixth sense for things when they're wrong. Believe me. I believe whatever is behind that portal he walked into is benign in nature."

"I'm just going to have to trust Yugi's judgement as well," said Duke. "Remember, Yugi's an Eyar, a powerful wizard sent by the Divines to aid us in the fight against Zorc. He can handle himself. I guess you just have to believe he'll come back, isn't that what you guys always do when things get dark."

"He's right," said Téa. "We just need to have faith in Yugi."

Tristan sensed Téa was ready for another long speech about friendship and was quick to introduce himself.

"Nemo, I'm Ser Tristan!"

"Oh," said Téa of House Gardner. Princess of Gardenrealm."

"Wow, really?" said Nemo. "You're in line for the Vined Throne?"

"Uh…" Téa said making an awkward face as she scratched her chin. "I am, but I'm twenty-seventh in line."

"Oh," said Nemo. "Uh…sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," Téa said awkwardly. "It's a long and bloody story. One I'd rather not get into right now."

"Your story can't be any worse than your friendship speeches," joked Joey.

"Shut up!" snapped Téa.

A round of laugther from everyone lit up the day. Nemo felt his insides tingle at the warmth that this company of friends seemed to radiate. Harmony, bliss, and joy just shined out of all of them as though it were the warm rays of the sun on a beautiful spring day. Nemo couldn't help but join in on their laughter and told a joke to come in defense of Lady Téa. One about Duke's former affair with Serenity. That caused a laugh out of Téa and a scowl from both Joey and Duke, while Serenity went red in the face.

"I like this kid," said Tristan. "You know something Nemo, you remind me a lot of Yuri."

"Oh yeah," said Téa. Her eyes widened remembering Nemo's statement in the report Marcel sent them. "You say you saw Norman the Conqueror?"

"I did," said Nemo. "He's the one who gave me this deck, and led me here. He gave me this gold card to grant me acceptance into Duelist Academy."

"Hey," said Joey. "Dat's dem gold cards Kaiba was giving out to kids all over Termnnia. It was a way to get everyone back into Dueling after the Covenant almost conquered us those years ago."

"Smart move on his account," said Duke. "Not only did Kaiba get everyone back into Dueling with that contest, but he made a king's worth in gold from all the booster boxes that were sold. It was good PR, and it boosted everyone's war-weary spirits. And you say Norman the Conqueror gave you that card? Whatever for?"

"I don't know, sir," Nemo said nervously. "He said it was my destiny. And the next thing I know, I'm brought to White Harbor to meet with Queen Avi, who was not there at the time. But this was waiting for me instead."

Nemo took his Deck out of his holster and flipped through the cards to find his most valuable treasure. He showed them the beast.

When the Heroes of Rassay saw Kaiser Rex the Lord of Ancient Beasts in his fingers, they all went pale.

"It can't be!" said Tristan. "Goddesses, no! It can't be!"

Serenity mustered the strength to speak. "Nemo, how was it that you acquired that card?"

"I didn't," Nemo answered. "It found me instead. General Jon had it locked inside of a case which was further protected by a magic spell casted by Lady Phoenix. The next thing everyone knew, it vanished, and it found its way into my deck."

"But that aint yer deck is it?" Joey asked in a rather serious tone.

Nemo gulped. He felt Ryon put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"No, it's not," he slapped the card back into his deck. "This deck," he said holding it up ceremoniously. "Belong to your friend, Yuri."

Joey stood up. He slowly walked to the deck and gently took it from Nemo. He flipped through the cards recognizing every trap and monster. The only thing alien about the deck was the Ancient Beast inside of it.

"It's Yuri's deck alright," Joey said sadly, still flipping through the deck in an endless loop.

"Ya sure Norman the Conqueror gave you this deck?"

"I swear, sir!" Nemo cried out in uneasiness. "You have to believe me!"

"We do, sweetie," said Serenity. "There's no need to worry. No one is blaming anything on you. It's just that Emperor Sora made the same proclamation not that long ago."

"About what?" Ryon asked.

Duke sighed. "He, too, claims he had a visit from Norman the Conqueror. Not too long ago, one of the agents from Avi's Special Activities Division sent us a picture of Sora attending a rally outside the Spire of the Kings after he conquered," Duke took his phone out of one of the pockets of his trousers. He opened it and pressed a button to the photo could be displayed holographically.

"See that pendant around his neck?" he asked.

"Yes," said Nemo.

"No, fucking way!" said Ryon. "That's Yuri's Pendant of the Kings! But…but how? I saw it get shattered after he fought that assassin, Ally, two years ago at school. How did it get remade? And how was it given to Sora?"

"The same way Nemo got Yuri's deck," said Tristan.

"But Norman the Conqueror would never give a gift so divine to a boy so evil!" Ryon retorted. "It just doesn't make sense."

Joey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he makes King Hector look like Prince Charmin'. Now dat little bastard's running northern Termnnia wit a fist o' iron! What's worse is he made Yuri's former wife, Alexandra, the Empire's official Warden. And she's a nasty piece of work. I can't believe we were all fooled to let Yuri marry the likes of her. She's one of the reasons why Yuri is dead."

"I know!" cried Serenity. "What did he ever do to her?"

Joey squeezed the cards in his hand. "I'm sorry we let ya down, Yuri. We all should'a been more cautious wit da likes of House Dragonheart. But mark my words! You'll get your revenge against Alexandra!"

"No, Joey," said Serenity.

"Huh?" Joey said in confusion.

"Don't you see that anger and revenge will only make things worse. That's how Yuri wound up dead. Antilles and House Dragonheart are so full of anger and hate that they get pleasure making our people suffer."

Joey sighed and handed the deck back to Nemo. "I'm sorry, sis. Yer right."

"Well," said Duke. "This is a mystery that needs to be solved another time. I know it's hard to comprehend guys, but Yuri is gone. We have a new hope in this young man here."

"Me?" said Nemo. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Téa said with joy. "Yuri thought he was not High King material, but look at all he accomplished. He had to embark on a difficult quest to attain the God Cards, but he did it because he believed in himself and his friends."

"So now comes the fun part," said Joey. "Which one of us gets the honor of testing out your skills in a Duel."

Nemo began to babble in fright. "Huh? A Duel?"

Duke folded his arms. "What? You didn't expect Norman the Conqueror gave you that deck to be nothing more than a paperweight did you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"So, come on," said Tristan. "Test it out. It's been a while since I've seen Yuri's deck in action."

"Well, I guess," said Nemo.

"Here," Serenity said standing up from her seat. "Why don't you play against me?"

"Serenity?" said Joey.

"You sure, Serenity?" Téa asked. "You know you're up against Yuri's deck, right?"

"I know," said Serenity. "But that's not Yuri who's using it, so I have no fear."

"Ho, ho!" went Duke. "Burned! You just going to let Serenity get away with that, Nemo?"

"No," said Nemo. "Norman chose me for a reason. I'm no coward. If I'm to use this deck, then I will!"

"That's the spirit," said Tristan. "Come on, I saw a great place where you two can play."

"Get ready, Nemo," Serenity said confidently. "It's time to Duel."

Her stomach suddenly rumbled. Serenity gasped in awkwardness and clutched her growling tummy. Her face went pink as her eyes darted around. "Uh, right after lunch."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

The forest was suddenly clouded in a thick and forbidding mist. Crows called out from nowhere and eerie creatures started a chorus of uneasiness, making Evelyn feel cold and depressed. And in pain. With the excitement of the chase far behind her, the adrenaline wore off, and the pain on her back started to burn. Bastion was left with no other alternative but to stop and make camp. He found a small cave to the west and whipped the reins, signaling his horse to trot towards it. when they reached the mouth of the cave, Bastion gently got off and took his rifle. With the flashlight attached to the barrel, he searched the cave for any dangers. There was none, save for a poisonous snake which he shot on the head, blowing it off. He carried the carcass out of the cave and tossed it away.

"Easy now," he told Evelyn, helping her get off the horse.

But for Evelyn, every move meant she had to suffer through an unbearable agony. Though in horrible pain, her humility got the best of her. She blushed, trying to hide her nakedness from Bastion.

"Don't worry," said Bastion. "It's all right. That doesn't matter. I've got to get you cleaned up before that wound begins to fester."

Evelyn used every ounce of strength she had to climb off that saddle. Bastion carried her into the cave and sat her down on a small rock. He started a fire with a survival kit in his pack and returned to the horse where he drew a blanket to wrap Evelyn with. He also had a healing elixir in hand. And a dagger. He told Evelyn to bite into it.

"Evelyn," Bastion said, showing her the bottle. "This is elvish medicine. It will help heal your wound. But I won't lie, it's going to hurt. A lot."

"I've been through worse," said Evelyn.

"No, you haven't," Bastion said, handing her the dagger.

Evelyn was nervous, but she knew she had to overcome the incoming pain if she had any hope of getting better. She savagely bit into the hilt.

The pop of the cork sent a shiver down Evelyn's spine. A strong, chemical aroma filled the cave and caused her eyes to water.

"Here we go," Bastion said, pulling down the blanket to reveal her wound. "Ready?"  
"Mmmph!" Evelyn sobbed shaking her head.

Bastion poured the elixir onto her back. It slithered down her flesh and hit her wound. At first, it felt more like a bee sting, and she thought nothing of it. But as the seconds went by, it began to feel as though someone lit her back on fire. She growled and screamed, biting down onto the dagger's hilt. Her body shivered, and tears ran down her cheeks. Her flesh bellowed steam as the magical elixir closed her wound, leaving behind nothing more than a pink scar which she would bear for life.

"All right, it's over!" cried Bastion.

Evelyn spit the dagger out and wailed in agony. She turned and hugged Bastion, sobbing into his mithril chest plate. "It's over," he said cradling her. "It's over."

After a quick snack, Bastion and Evelyn continued on their way to the ferry which would take them to the next town toward Gold Springs.

"What were you doing all the way out here?" Evelyn asked with a firm grip on the blanket.

"I was supposed to meet you, Alyssa, Madison, and Kylie a long time ago at the Huckleberry Ferry. You were supposed to meet me at three. But when the hours passed, I got worried. That's when I saw Covenant ships flying around. I knew it could only mean one thing, because even though we're still in their turf, we're pretty close to Alliance controlled lands."

"They're all gone because of me," Evelyn sobbed. "If I didn't force them to stop we would have…"

"You can't blame yourself for these things," said Bastion. "If what you tell me is true, then that stop you made was a blessing."

"How can you say that?" Evelyn said looking back at him.

"Well, you say Ethan put a tracking device on your dress. Had you and the girls found me with that thing still intact, Ethan would have killed me as well. And you would be on your way back to Elleria."

"But the others. Madison is dead. And Alyssa and Kylie they…."

"They knew what they were getting themselves into when they signed up for this mission," said Bastion. "The only reason I got the best of Ethan in our battle was because I had the element of surprise."

"They risked their lives for me," Evelyn wept into her blanket.

"There, there, princess, it's all right. You're safe now."

There was a moment of silence as Bastion left Evelyn to weep for the agents who gave their lives helping her escape Ethan. Deep down, she still blamed herself for what happened to them. There were so many possibilities to escape these lands with everyone still alive. Poor Evelyn. She was just starting to get to know them. Madison was correct in saying that her life as a pampered princess has spoiled her. She was weak, and her new friends were paying the ultimate price because of it. She vowed to be stronger from then on. She had some experience in combat when she aided her brother, Talion, in fighting back the armies of King Forrest, but the stress she suffered under Ethan's claw weakened her. She lost her ability to fight the night he raped her.

But a determination flickered in her heart. A determination to ruin Ethan once and for all. One way or another, she was going to get stronger. No more would she be played like a toy.

When they arrived at the dock leading the ferry, there was a score of people looking to take safe passage into Alliance territory. But their safety was met with greed, for this trip was not going to be a cheap one. Evelyn drew the blanket over her head, for she saw a lot of soldiers from King's Rock patrolling the very meager harbor town, perched in the forest and surrounding the river.

"But this is all we have," a poor woman said trying to take the boat with a mere ten copper pieces. Her three children crowded around her, frightened.

"This isn't a charity miss," said the guard. "You either pay with five gold Crowns, or you get nothing. Now move along, we've got a line behind you."

The woman shook her head sadly as she led her children away. Bastion rode toward the guard.

"How many?" asked the guard. "And what's the cargo?"

"Two passengers," said Bastion. "And my horse. And no questions asked." He tossed him a heavy sack of gold Star Chips.

"Of course, Ser Knight," said the guard. "Welcome aboard."

Before Bastion rode toward the ramp, he whistled to get the woman's attention. The poor woman turned, and Bastion tossed her a sack of Crowns for her to use get on board, and little extra to feed her children along the voyage.

The woman gasped when she checked the amount of money in the bag. "A miracle!" she sobbed as her children jumped up and down and cheered.

"That generosity's gonna get you killed one day, Ser Knight."

"Then I shall rest knowing I have a place in the Gardens," Bastion said confidently. He rode over the ramp and tied his horse in the stables of the ferry. He then led Evelyn into a room on the third floor. It was a comfy abode, with a large bed, a couch, and a small bathroom.

"Here," Bastion said, giving Evelyn bottles of dye.

"What is this?" she asked.

"You're going to need it," Bastion assured her. "You are called the Jet-Black Princess for a reason."

Evelyn looked in the mirror in front of her, checking her long, wavy, raven-colored hair. Her hair had something to do with how she achieved that nickname, but it was mostly because she chose to wear black dresses and be surrounded by Ebony Knights. Hell, her ace monster was a Buster Blader whose armor was in bluish black.

"They're going to find you like that," said Bastion. "That is what you are most famous for. You're going to have to dye your hair, love."

"Oh," Evelyn groaned.

"And you're going to have to change your name as well until we reach Alliance territory. From hence forth, you are Tandy of the House Giffard. Your sigil is of a Honeybee flying about a flower with two swords crossed behind it. Your House is well known in our lands for making the richest honey in Termnnia, is that clear?"

"Y-yes," said Evelyn.

"What is your name?"

"Tandy Giffard," said Evelyn.

"Good girl." Bastion patted her head and raced for the door. "You get to work applying that dye. I'll be back later with some supper. Don't open for anyone okay? Lock the door."

And with a quick nod of her head, Bastion gave a bow and left her alone in the room.

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

Grandmaster Vivian wheeled her mechanical chair into the chambers where Alexandra slept. She checked the holographic watch on the right arm of her chair and clicked her tongue in displeasure. After a long journey through the halls of Castle Dragonheart, she finally made it to the large black doors of the chambers Alexandra chose for herself. It was guarded by two Dragonknights on both sides of the door. They opened it for Grandmaster Vivian and she rolled in. The three-storey complex was usually held for important guests of the House such as the High King, back in the day when House Dragonheart was a most valuable ally to the crown.

She had a perfectly good guess as to where Alexandra was hanging out. She burst into the bathhouse and there she was in the pool-sized tub all to herself. The four corners of the tub were guarded by Dragonknights, looking rather fierce in their colossal black armor and their halberds that doubles as flags bearing the sigil of Alexandra's House. They had their backs against her to give Alexandra her privacy. Their steel plating designed to look like Des Volstgalph was coated in black cloaks. The ruby eyes of the dragon-shaped helmets were glowing in a fiery dominance. A large wall of glass on the other side of the bathhouse displayed a waterfall of lava. A magical aura shielded the bathhouse from the dangerous heat.

From the ceiling hung a black chandelier with bright crystals of brilliant white. The walls were made of black tile and the colossal columns that held up the domed ceiling were made of black marble veined with white. A dragon head of black marble and black limestone poured water into the pool which bellowed a thick veil of steam into the air.

"Miss Alexandra!" Vivian called out.

Alexandra replied with a joyful moan. She picked up a strawberry from a silver platter and bit into it sensuously. The bubbles of the scolding hot water of the pool tickled her flesh and soother her weary soul.

"Miss Alexandra!" Vivian called out again, rolling her wheelchair toward the edge of the pool. "You know you were expected in court an hour ago, yes?"

"And it took them that long to send for me?" Alexandra said, dipping herself deeper into the water, and lifting her leg at the same time. She bent it up and down, loving the way the water slid down her flesh. "Ha! Fuck 'em. I haven't this good in ages."

"I see you got the cooks working overtime for you," Vivian said, noticing a banquet of pastries around the edge of the pool where Alexandra rested her head. There were iced caked, pies, tarts, and sugared fruits as bright as jewels. And she had a golden dragon-shaped chalice of ice-cold chocolate milk to wash it all down with.

"If you're the one Emperor Sora hopes to make Queen of Dragonrock, I pray for us all."

Alexandra smiled and picked up a cupcake glimmering with pink sugar crystals. She ate it in one bite, for it was small. She licked the crumbs off her corners of her mouth and chewed slowly, moaning at the pleasure she received from the sweet sensation in her mouth. "So good."

"Your cousin and your aunt are waiting."

"Let them wait," Alexandra said defiantly.

"Young lady!" snapped Vivian. "This is not a game. You must prepare yourself for court this instant."

Alexandra scoffed. "What are you going to do if I don't? Spank me? You should know I look forward to such comforts."

"Such a licentious youth!" Vivian said in disgust. "Do you know of the legacy that rests on your shoulders. Our family is divided. If no one is going to take the throne, there will be war amongst us."

"They're going to war even if I seat my pretty little ass on the Blackwing Throne, anyway," said Alexandra. "House Dragonheart won't be pleased having a Queen ruling the country."

"That is true," said Vivian. "Which is why you must show them you're not to be trifled with."

"I already have," Alexandra said calmly. She stretched and gave a long, squeaky groan as her spine was relieved of stress.

"How?" said Vivian. "By eating milk and cakes all day? Your Des Volstgalph maybe a full-grown dragon, but he is far from capable of handling the combined forces of your uncles and cousins who currently squabble for the throne."

"There would be no squabbling if Uncle Antilles were alive," Alexandra giggled. "Oh, how far this House has fallen without him."

"Indeed," said Vivian. "We're going to have you as Queen."

Alexandra looked at the Keeper of the Eggs and shook her head. She turned around and slowly climbed out of the water. A Dragonknight approached her with her change of clothing in his hands.

"I don't care. And you shouldn't worry. I have a plan in motion," Alexandra said, examining her attire. "And when it comes into fruition, all the little boys of the House are going to play nice. Otherwise, they get a time out."

She picked up a glittery black gown and put it on. "A permanent time out."

Vivian nodded. "I sure hope you know what you're doing child. Politics are a most dangerous game. Especially when the throne to an entire country is on the line. People die in this little game."

"You don't think I know that," Alexandra said as another Dragonknight approached with a black box. He opened it and revealed an array of jewelry that glimmered like the stars above.

"The royal jewels of House Dragonheart!" Vivian said in surprise. "Child, you're not meant to have those yet!"

"Oh, I think I am," said Alexandra, putting on a necklace of the purest diamonds in Termnnia.

Another Dragonknight entered the bathhouse.

"Lady Alexandra. Troops from Rassay have arrived."

"Ah, right on time," said Alexandra. "Come, Vivian. This is going to be rather interesting."

The horns of the Towers of the Dragon's Teeth blew deep into the afternoon sky. The people of Dragonrock remained in the apartments of their skyscrapers and watched in horror and confusion as a hundred thousand Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers marched down the streets toward Castle Dragonrock. A powerful gust of wind shook the land signaling the arrival of Lady Axia Dragonheart and her beasts which she could now conjure without effort.

She rode on the back of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, a beast who once belonged to the man she called father, while her cousin, Ser Darrien Dragonheart flew atop a Clearwing Synchro Dragon. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, zoomed from the sky with Peter Dragonheart at the reins. The Dragonhearts defiant to the invasion took arms but were halted once Starving Venom Fusion Dragon flew in circles over the main entrance to the castle. Ser Merlon the Monstrous was hanging on tightly to Peter's tiny shoulders, and his face was turning green.

Ser Darrien saw this from atop his mount and laughed, and he swooped down atop his mount, landing perfectly on the ramp where the soldiers of House Dragonheart awaited to do battle, but couldn't. They were defeated, and they knew it; for there was an army of Termnnia's fiercest warriors and in the skies flew the magical True Dragons.

Clearwing Synchro Dragon gave a metallic roar to announce that Queen Alexandra's armies were here at last.

Ser Darrien raised a sword and he held it high for all to see. "Warriors of House Dragonheart! Gather here now!"

Meanwhile, Alexandra arrived at a balcony overlooking the ramp. Without so much as a coronation or a ceremony, she was already donning the Black Iron Crown of House Dragonheart. Brilliant rubies glimmered on the engraved surface of the crown. Statuettes of dragons hung from the sides like gargoyles giving Alexandra an even more dominating appearance.

"What is this?" called Lance Dragonheart, one of Antille's many brothers. "You cannot wear that crown, girl! We have not come to a decision as to who will rule Dragonrock!"

"You're a fool if you think there was ever going to be a decision," said Alexandra. "This is the order of Emperor Sora Antilles Dragonheart. Ruler of all Termnnia. If you have a problem with that then by all means, lead your small army to the courtyard. There are scores of Black Luster Soldiers who are itching to do battle. And in the skies, I have three mighty True Dragons who are most likely craving meat than battle."

Bruton landed on the roof above Alexandra and gave a thunderous roar, commanding everyone in House Dragonheart and their armies show respect for their new queen.

Alexandra giggled, clearly drunk with all the power she had just gained. With the combined numbers that her family have brought forth, there was an army of 45,000 men stationed in Castle Dragonheart. The last thing she wanted was to dwindle that number down, so she prayed that not one of her family members below would be stubborn with her new title.

"Uncles! Cousins! Aunts! And so on and so forth," she said this with a wave of her hand. The other tightly clutching her dragon-shape chalice, filled to the brim with chocolate milk. "I'm not one for fancy speeches, nor was I a big fan of them."

In the skies, Peter laughed. "She's not smart enough to make a speech anyway."

"Ugh, can we land now?" bellowed Ser Merlon.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon swooped over the soldiers in a frightening display of supremacy.

"So, I'm just going to get straight to the point!" Alexandra continued. "I am in charge of the House now that my dearly departed uncle, Antilles, is gone. I understand that in his absence there has been a bit of a squabble as to see who will wear this lovely crown."

Vivian cackled in her wheelchair, content that someone with some backbone was finally going to oversee the House.

"I say shame on you! Shame on you! Shame on you!" She walked back and forth across the balcony. "You bear the blood of the Norman Invaders who came to these lands thousands and thousands of years ago to show these pathetic Termnnians who is in charge! Our people were taught the ways battle by Norman the Conqueror himself! Now look at you. Termnnia has indeed made our family soft. First we were ousted from power by Tiberius Pendragon the Uniter. And then we were forced to scratch a living off obsidian and rocks here in this miserable wasteland of fire and ash. Had it not been for the gold mines our ancestors discovered long ago, our House would have faded into history long ago. And then that shameful rebellion led by my uncle's father that not only cost us a chance to attain all of the Golden Eggs of Andelera, but brought great shame to our House."

Her pace quickened. "Had it not been for my uncle, again, our House would have become extinct, and forgotten. And though gone, he left us a legacy in the Diamond Throne in the from of my beloved cousin, Sora. Do you know the anguish and shame I felt when the Emperor told me you were squabbling for the Blackwing Throne like children fighting for toys? You all disgust me. And now I say it's high time we show Termnnia what House Dragonheart is all about."

"And I suppose you are going to be the one who leads us to prosperity, child!" shouted Lance Dragonheart.

"I am, because I am one of the Golden Eggs of Andelera. And so is the girl atop the mighty Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The dragon of Antilles Dragonheart!"

"Fucking rubbish!" shouted another member of House Dragonheart.

"Lies! You're not dragons!"

"Humans aren't born from eggs!"

Bruton roared and silenced all of them. He was so large now, possibly the size of Mortis the Black Storm. With all the experience in battle he gained combined with the love and affection from Alexandra, his size doubled over the past few weeks.

"I will only say this once," said Alexandra. "Bend the knee to me. Or perish. We can have something good here, everyone. Let's not spoil it with stubbornness and pride, shall we? Now, bow to me! All of you!"

"This is going to be quite interesting," Peter said, taking another swoop over the castle atop his mount.

"Uhhhh," moaned Ser Merlon.

The members of House Dragonheart took the knee one at a time. Only Lance remained standing.

"You will not bow Uncle Lance?" Alexandra asked. She sipped her chocolate milk. "Oh. So good."

"I will not!" said Lance. "I will be eaten by maggots before I see a whore sit on the Blackwing Throne."

"Whore?" said Vivian.

"I know of your affairs with Antilles, girl. He boasted about you for as long as I could remember. How he fucked you in the night, or did you let him do what he pleased with you to get you were you are. You'd be nothing more than arm-candy for a Southern Prince had it not been for my older brother!"

"True," Alexandra said without shame. "Antilles and I entwined our bodies in bed for some time. And I loved it!"

The family gasped.

"So, what if I had an affair with my uncle, Uncle Lance? It matters not what I've done. I was nothing but a weak little princess at the time. But no more. I have surpassed you, and you will honor my rule as Queen of Dragonrock by taking the knee."

"I will not! And I will not give my life for the sake of your pride. I demand a trial by combat! Winner takes the crown!"

"So be it," said Alexandra. "I unfortunately cannot pick up a sword. So I will choose a champion to fight for me. And my champion shall be Ser Darrien Dragonheart the Knight of the Moons."

"What!?" cried Lance. "My…my son!"

Darrien was flabbergasted at the request. "No!" he cried. "No, I can't!"

"You will do as I say, Ser Darrien!" said Alexandra. "Or it will be treason. I maybe Queen of Dragonrock, but I am also the Warden of the Empire, a position far stronger than my title as Queen."

"With all due respect, Your Grace. I wasn't trained to murder those in my own Household."

"But you were trained to follow orders where you not? And this is not murder, it's justice. Your duty as a sworn knight of House Dragonheart and the Empire is to protect us from those who would do us harm, be it a foreign threat or otherwise."

"I cannot do this!" said Ser Darrien.

"Ser Darrien!" Alexandra shouted. "Do as I say, or I will feed you both to my Des Volstgalph!"

Bruton roared, shaking the castle to its foundation.

Lance nodded and drew his sword. "Son," he said. "Do it. If I am to be struck down today, I would rather it be by your own hand."

"Father…"

"There will come a time when we will get our revenge against this bitch. That time will never come if we both die here. Having said that, I intend to win. Ha, when you think about it. One way or another, Alexandra's position in the throne is forever compromised. And let it be known that if you hold back, I will wish you an eternity in hell."

"Yes, father."

Darrien drew his sword.

"Son, no matter what happens. I love you."

"FIGHT!" Alexandra commanded.

And they were off. Alexandra grinned as she drank her chocolate milk. "Fuck, it got warm," she said.

Vivian cackled. "Well, it seems to me you've got yourself some hot chocolate instead."

"Hmm." Alexandra grinned.

Though his father put a valiant effort, Darrien struck him down with a sword through his throat. Lance coughed and gurgled as blood began to fill up his mouth and pour down his chin.

"I'm sorry father," Darrien said. "Forgive me."

He took his sword out of his father's throat and watched him die.

"Anyone else?" Alexandra called out to the family below. A roar from Bruton strengthened her challenge. None chose to defy her.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

She sat by the water's edge rocking the baby in her arms and sang a song in dragon tongue to keep her calm.

 ** _Ko'kra Neeto Evinus_**

 ** _Endero Ol'Ga Khan_**

 ** _Forda Ma'ath En Rondra_**

 ** _Ven Roth Mül_**

 ** _Vex Aniel_**

 ** _Sel'Tro Foltra Mori_**

 ** _Valmari Ah!_**

 ** _An Karagni Rexindus_**

 ** _Mel yon Da'al Valor_**

 ** _Mel yon Sel'ma Endra Kaath_**

 **Valmari Ah!**

"Avi!" Ser Damien said, approaching her. "Avi!"

"Shh!" Avi said sternly. "You'll wake her."

"Sorry," Damien said in a whisper. "Come on, it's getting late. The sun is about to set, and we haven't even made the journey to the wizard. What has gotten into you."

Avi shrugged. "I thought I lost her," she said kissing Kayla's forehead. "She was…she was my friend."

"Well. She's back now," said Damien. "And you've been fussing over her all day. Do you remember why we're here?"

"You needn't remind me of why we've come here," said Avi. "But you do realize who it is I carry in my arms right. This baby is more than just a girl named Kayla. This is Sairahiniel, the Princess of all Dragons. She's a divine daughter of Saafani the Goddess of Dragons. Damien, this child could be the key to the return of the True Dragons."

"I thought you were!"

"No, I am a mere envoy for their coming," said Avi. "As were the other eggs. We must have done something right to bring such a blessing into this world." She nuzzled Kayla's nose.

"Avi," Damien said, sitting right next to her. "I know you're excited that Kayla; that foul-mouthed, bloodthirsty, rude, arrogant, pompous…"

"Ahem!"

Damien coughed to hide his face glowing from discomfiture. "…Mean mercenary is back…in an awkward sort of way. But…has she grown her first tooth?"

"Huh?" Avi said, she looked down in time to see the baby close her mouth as she finished a yawn. There was indeed a tooth growing from her top gum.

"What in the world? She was just born! She shouldn't be growing teeth yet."

"Something tells me this is no ordinary baby…"

Avi glared at him. "Really? Princess of Dragons doesn't ring the bell?"

"Well, sorry," said Damien. "I mean not ordinary by Termnnia standards. I know how much she means to you, and I didn't want to say anything earlier because we just started getting used to her, but, Arvas needs us."

Avi sighed heavily. "I know. I know. I'm still just shell-shocked that such a miracle just took place before my very eyes."

"So, do Arvas a favor and perform a miracle for him. Avi, we've only got three more days. We've been sidetracked long enough."

"You're right," said Avi. She clutched the baby tightly as she stood up. She looked at the mountain Critias pointed out.

"Night is falling," said Damien. "Another sun sets on Arvas. Let's go and finish what we started."

Avi looked at Damien and nodded. "Hang on, Arvas. Hang on just a little longer."

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

A scowl formed on Grand Priest Innocence's face when he saw the two Eldori girls brought before him. DarkNite pushed them forward and they fell before the feet of the Grand Priest. They were battered and bloody, no doubt tortured brutally. Alyssa sobbed, tears streaking away the blood on her face. Unknown to the Grand Priest, Ethan and DarkNite made a deal with them.

* * *

Earlier on Ethan's airship, as the two agents were being whipped her came up to them and made a grim proposal. "Tell this statement to His Holiness, the Grand Priest, and I promise you will feel no more."

Aylssa and Kylie were strong and stubborn, but there was only so much they could take before breaking. Alyssa watched in horror as one of Ethan's men took a device called the Pear of Anguish which he threatened to put into Kylie's womanhood if they did not speak. Not wishing to subject her friend to such agony, Alyssa broke and declared that she would say anything to the Grand Priest.

"You see," said Ethan, his mutilated arm was kept in a cast after being treated in the medical bay. "Like I said, like any wild Termnnian beast, women can be trained to obey their master's whim. Sometimes, you just need to give them a good kick."

Ethan was driven mad by the loss of his hand. His cruelty had increased tenfold. His face was twisted in a permanent countenance of madness and anger. His eyes were red with weep and fury and his veins bulged on his flesh.

"You!" he said, pointing at Alyssa. "You will tell the Grand Priest that your mission was to assassinate him. You will tell him how I bravely foiled your plot to kill him, and that your Queen Alexis Rhodes was the mastermind behind this little flimflam. But thanks to my genius and cunning, your mission failed. However, I made a great sacrifice and my sword hand was lost, as was my wife. Rest assured, we will find her again. You will tell the Grand Priest this, or I swear your friend is going to suffer more pain than you can ever imagine. You know what the Pear of Anguish is used for?"

Alyssa shook her head.

"It's used as a gag to silence robbers or murderers, such as yourselves. You turn a screw at the top and the spoons bloom open. It will break jaws, rip flesh, shatter teeth from their roots. You can put it any orifice. The mouth for blasphemers or the up the ass for homosexuals, women too. I heard it does quite a bit of work on your womanhood. Would like to see what for yourself what it can do, love?"

He held the device in front of Alyssa's face. The metal was cruelly decorated in filigree engravings and shined in the florescent lights on the ceiling of his ship.

"No!" cried Alyssa. "No! I swear, I'll tear the Grand Priest anything, you hear me? Anything!"

"That's a good girl."

* * *

And so Alyssa told the lies of Ethan's bravery and her attempt on the Grand Priest's life. She told of how bravely Ethan fought against an entire squad of agents from the Royal House of Intelligence, and that she and Kylie were all that remained. And that his bravery cost him his hand.

"As you can see, Your Holiness," said Ethan. "The battle that ensued has left me scarred," he held up his arm, and showed the people in court the spot where his hand would have been.

"Queen Alexis sends her minions to take the life of our beloved Grand Priest!" shouted a Gold Priest. "This is an act of war!"

"We cannot go to war with the Alliance!" called another lesser priest. "We are not ready! They have the Divine Beasts, and we have nothing!"

"We have La Purga!" shouted a monk. "La Purga will grant us victory against those beasts. Yeyu wills it!"

"YEYU WILLS IT!"

"YEYU WILLS IT!" shouted Ethan.

"La Purga alone cannot handle the Divine Beasts," said another priest. "Going to war against them is madness!"

"The weapon!" said DarkNite. "King Ethan has been informed by Lord Dartz of the Paradias Corporation that they are in development of a weapon that can destroy them!"

"A weapon that can destroy Gods!" said the Gold Priest. "Bah! I have never heard such nonsense."

"Oh no, it is true!" Dartz called out as he stormed into the throne room, escorted by his soldiers.

"Lord Dartz!" Ethan cried. "What news?"

"Thanks to the cooperation of my friend, Dr. Jayce Grossfield, we were able to put the weapon into working condition. It is now battle ready. All it needs is a God to test it with. We can have it attached to La Purga in no time. That is, if the Grand Priest is willing to let the Termnnians get away with this outrage."

Everyone looked at the Grand Priest. Never had he felt so much pressure in his life to make a decision. But he knew Dartz was challenging him somehow. If he refused to go to war with the Alliance, he would no doubt be showing weakness. And right now, here in the lion's den, that was going to be a very unwise choice.

"You are sure this weapon will be enough to challenge the Gods?" he asked.

"There is but one way to find out," said Dartz. "Take action. Call the Balodrumian military!"

"He is right, Your Holiness," said a Platinum Priest. "The Termnnians cannot get away with this. SEND THE FLEET IN! We shall challenge them with a force unlike any other!"

Innocence stood up. There was a long pause, as he still fought within himself on what he should do.

"ASSEMBLE THE ARMY!" he commanded.

The throne room erupted with a thunderous applause. "The Termnnian people have made an attempt on my life! We shall first pass judgement on this girl, this Queen Alexis Rhodes who sent these cowards to take my life."

He kicked Alyssa in the face and spit at her. "Call the fleets! I want every ship in our mighty military in the air at once. And see to it that these two are punished for their crimes."

In one final act of cruelty, Alyssa and Kylie was dragged by their chains all the way out of the castle where they were taken to the town square and nailed onto wooden X's, hung upside down and were burned alive before a wild and savage crowd, cheering for their agony as though it was entertainment.

Grand Priest Innocence watched the spectacle from the balcony with Ethan and Dartz. "There will be no dawn for the Termnnians after this," he said, watching the two girls turn to ash. He looked at Ethan sternly.

"No," Ethan sneered. "There shall be..."

"And there will be none for you if this weapon of your fails us, Ethan."

Ethan looked at the Grand Priest with a defiant scowl. "We won't fail!"

"I hope so, Your Grace, for your sake. Otherwise your fate will be worse than what those two agents have suffered. A lot worse."

Without a word, Ethan turned his gaze back to the bonfire below as Innocence walked away. "I'm coming for you, Alexis. And I'm going to make you pay for all the misery you caused me."


	148. Curse of the Masked Beast

**Christine**

* * *

She coughed when a cloud of dust flew out of the shelf displaying the royal family's collection of jeweled eggs. It tickled her throat when she breathed it in, and she felt as though the walls of her throat were closing.

"I swallowed it!" she cried. "I swallowed it!"

"You missed a spot," Benoit said as he fruitily passed by her station. He waved his cane, whacking her in the back of her legs.

"Ouch!" she cried.

Benoit sniggered and continued on his way down the painted, gilded, and mirrored halls as though he were the owner of the palace.

"He giving you trouble dear?" Madame Euphie said walking towards her from one of the water fountains that lined the hundred-yard-long hallway. The edges were cushioned with red velvet seating and the structure was made of pure gold. The water sparkling in the setting sun outside.

"Madame Euphie," Christine said with a bow. "I-I-I didn't know you were there."

"Just Euphie," said the princess. She was clad in a teal hunting gown with elongated sleeves and a masterwork leather corset with hunting knives and trimmed in black belts and buckles with engraved metal clasps. A bow of polished ash with decorative metal tips clung behind her with a leather baldric with a large shield-shaped buckle of engraved dark metal.

"You're not as tough and mean as you were that night at Stas's coronation?" Christine said, fixing her outfit.

"Let me get that," Euphie said, retying the strings at the front. "Naw, my behavior that night was because I was fueled with adrenaline from the hunt I was in. And I was drunk, mind you. In actuality, I'm as puffy as a kitten and twice as gentle. Well, that is unless I'm hunting or am in battle. Or stuck around characters like Benoit and the Count da Money ("De Monet!" the Count shouted from down the hall.) Then, that kitten becomes a lion. Wow, your uniform. It's so loose. You went to work in a hurry it seems."

Christine shrugged. "I was up last night trying to find my dragon, Mérieux."

Euphie's fingers stopped. She looked Christine in the face, eyes widening in disbelief. "Oh!" she said in bewilderment. "So that beast in the vaults is yours? He's a rather big creature, isn't he?"

"Big?" Christine said in surprise. "Oh no, you must be mistaken. My dragon is as big as a house cat."

Euphie's face creased into confused, but very attractive look as her eyebrow raised and her naturally pink lips pouted to the left. "Your dragon wouldn't by any chance be this?" Euphie opened a deck box strapped to her thigh, hidden under the hunting gown, and pulled out her Dueling Deck. She flipped through the cards and said "Ah," when she saw the card she was looking for. She showed Christine her ultra-rare Tyrant Dragon.

"Oh my!" gasped Christine. "Yes, that's him. That's Mérieux! You've seen him."

"Seen him and barely escaped with my life," said Euphie. "I had heard from Cousin Stas that there was a dragon being kept in the vaults, but never did I expect to see such a monstrosity. The vaults can barely contain him anymore."

"That can't be!" said Christine. "Dragons take years to grow into full-sized beasts. And my Mérieux was only just a hatchling when King Stas found us."

"So, it is true about what they say about the Maiden's Love," Euphie said, rubbing her chin.

"What's the Maiden's Love?" Christine asked.

Euphie gave her a smile and shut her eyes joyfully. "Come, let's go for a walk."

"I would, My Lady, but I'm on duty."

"And I say you need a break," commanded Euphie, placing both hands on her hips. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

Christine bowed and set her feather duster down.

"You know, you're no ordinary maid servant," Euphie said. "First your dragon. Then you get Stas to fall madly in love with you. You rejected him? Color me impressed."

"I didn't mean to strike him," said Christine. "I'm just…"

"No, no, no," Euphie said, holding up a pacifying hand. Her gear jingled with each step. "It's all right. I told you, I'm impressed. Not many people have the fortitude to stand up to my cousin and his beautiful charms. You know, he hasn't given up on you."

"He hasn't?"

"No. In fact, he's even more determined to make you his Queen."

"He doesn't love me, he just wants to ride my dragon."

"Be that as it may," Euphie said, placing her hands behind her back. "You should consider yourself lucky. How many girls out there can say that a king has fallen in love with them? Not many, yes?"

"No, I guess not."

"And yet you still reject his affection. You're a tough little bird, Christine. Now, that leaves me to the Maiden's Love. You know that Termnnian dragons prefer a woman's touch, correct."

"I have heard," said Christine. "It is the will of Saafani, for she hates men."

"She doesn't really hate them," said Euphie. "She just has trouble trusting them, since it was mostly men who feel the need to hunt her dragons out of machismo, and it was men who ordered their termination in the Inquisition. But I digress, the Maiden's Love is a rare and incredible gift that only special girls have. The love they give causes their dragons to grow at an unnatural rate. Now, you say you found your hatchling a month ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"There it is," said Euphie. "Dragons take years to become full-grown adults. Sometimes their growth takes hundreds, even thousands of years. Especially with True Dragons. And that Tyrant Dragon in the vaults is a pure-blooded True Dragon, which makes me admire you even more, Christine. For a while, we all thought Lady Avi was the only one who could channel the power of True Dragons. Now there's talk of a girl in the South who can summon the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And supposedly the Dragonheart Emperor's cousin can summon three strange beasts. And now you with your Tyrant Dragon. I must say, this is a very interesting time to be alive. Who knows, perhaps this is the time to show Men we're not to be trifled with anymore. Especially characters like that…that…Count and his fruity-tootie right-hand-man. Now, I ask again. Is he bothering you? I can make him stop."

"I appreciate that," said Christine. "So, you have my back?"

"For now, anyway," said Euphie. "I march to battle in a few hours. But I can roughen up Benoit and get him to leave you alone. And you know you have Stas, right?"

Christine stopped.

Euphie sighed, brushing hair off her face with her finger tips. "Look, I know how you feel, Christine. But, true love is only in fairy tales and songs. Try as you might, you'll never find it. Sometimes, it finds you, and you don't even know it's there."

Christine exhaled heavily. "You really think King Stas and I are meant to be?" she asked.

"I know you feel it," said Euphie. "You're just a stubborn little bird. Come on. Give him a chance. Do yourself a favor and marry the man, Christine. You will be a Queen if you do. And like I said, you're special. I don't want to see a girl as gifted as you be reduced to nothing more than a mere palace maid."

"Gifted you say?" said Christine.

"You have a dragon and blessed it with the Maiden's Love, girl. I honestly think you've been blessed by Saafani."

"I do not believe in your pagan Gods," said Christine. "I am a Yeyunist, remember?"

"I do not care who you believe in, Christine," Euphie said sternly. "Whether it be the Goddesses or your…Yeyu. You're no ordinary girl. I believe it. And you should, too."

She bowed and bid Christine adieu.

Christine stood alone in the hall watching as Euphie left. As she turned she came face to face with King Stas.

"Your Grace." Christine bowed.

"I know things got off to a rocky start," said Stas. "So, I got you something."

He presented Christine with a diamond necklace from the chambers were the royal jewels were kept. The diamonds, thousands of them, were galaxy-cut and lined along the silver string leading to a larger diamond cut into the shape of a Hyozanryu. It twinkled like a thousand stars and cast hundreds of tiny rainbows in the sun. The light that reflected on the diamonds shined brightly on Christine's face and caused her eyes to glitter.

Stas's heart beat wildly for her. "The Necklace of Lady Aglaia. Passed down from queen to queen for thousands of years. And now I give it to you."

"Your Grace…"

"Stas," the king said, telling her address him informally.

"Stas. It's beautiful. I-I don't know what to say."

"You like it?" Stas said with excitement.

"Oh, I'd have to be a mad woman to say I wouldn't enjoy such a remarkable work of art."

"Here," said Stas. "Turn around so I can put it on."

"But this is necklace is from the collection of the royal jewels. I am no royal."

Stas leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You can be."

Christine bellowed sorrowfully. "My Lord, I-I can't. Don't you see. I cannot marry you." She tried to storm away but Stas grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait!" said Stas. "Please! Please…Christine! What can I do to make you change your mind?"

"There is nothing you can do!" Christine said, yanking her arm away from his grip. "I am not meant for you! You cannot have me! No amount of jewelry you present will ever make me sell you my heart."

"That's not what I am trying to do!" said Stas. "This necklace belonged to my mother! And her mother before her. And her mother before her. It means a lot to me! Mother made promise her to present this necklace to the woman I love. The woman who I want to be my queen. And you're that woman! Please. Christine. Marry me."

He held up the necklace again, so she could see its beauty.

Christine lips trembled. "I'm sorry," she said, holding back her tears. "Leave me alone." She made a swift about face and stormed away down the hall.

Stas clutched the necklace in sadness and hung his head. A heard someone chuckling his misfortune.

It was the Count.

"What do you want Count da Money?"

That ceased any humor inside of him. His face turned red.

"De Mo…" He stopped and took a breath to put down the fires of his short temper. He forcefully put a smile on his face. "Women," he finally said. "Such difficult creatures aren't they? You can present her with all the jewels of Termnnia and she'd still refuse her. There is no way into a woman's heart. Just let her go, my boy. There is nothing more you can do."

Stas held onto the necklace in fury and stuffed it back in his pocket. He drew his sword. "Yes, I can." He said coldly. "I'm going into the vaults and pay that dragon a visit."

* * *

 **Jocelia**

* * *

After a day of rest, Jocelia Pegasus was finally back to full health. After she had her supper of chicken soup, she went outside to play with the other children. There was a boy talking in radio to tell the others where he and Rufio were and how they were doing. Coincidently, the boys of Rufio's army called him Radio. But as she went to search for the others, she found that they were hiding behind a tree, cowering in fear of a beast near the lake. And it wasn't Arvas, still sick and dying in his spot on the grass. He snored weakly and twitched as another monster stomped his way towards the water for a drink.

Black Tyranno.

He snarled and sniffed the air before he dipped his head down and raised his tail for balance. He gulped down his well-deserved drink. Water poured through the gaps between his sharp teeth. Rufio, was sitting atop a log perched on the top a hill overlooking the lake. His friends thought him crazy for letting Black Tyranno out. He was loyal only to his master, and Rufio was far from being considered that to Black Tyranno. He was a very defiant beast. The only master he would ever listen to was one with the blood of House Delgado, or his friend: Yuri.

Jocelia went to his spot and sat next to him.

"My Lady," he said quietly.

"What'cha doin'?" Jocelia asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching Black Tyranno. I still find it hard to believe he's mine and that this destiny of mine is actually coming true. All I must do now is wait for Lady Avi to come back. If she ever comes back."

"She will," said Jocelia. "She's a girl of her word."

"She better be. Every day that I wait, is every day that someone else out there is close to finding the other Ancient Beasts. There's been talk from the South about some kid named Nemo. They say he's got the card to the leader of the Ancient Beasts. Well he can't have it. That card is mine."

"Don't worry," Jocelia said, placing her hand over his. "I know without a doubt that all the Ancient Beasts will be yours. My papa had a sixth sense about special people, and it was not because of his Millennium Eye. He just knew great people when he saw them."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," said Jocelia. She scooted closer to Rufio. "You know, whenever I was upset or sad. My papa would sit down and do what we're doing now. Talking about it. But…that was a long time ago."

She sniffed. She missed Pegasus so much. And her brothers, wherever they were.

Rufio patted her shoulder affectionately. "I'm sure he'd would be very proud of you right now. You're making a difference, Jocelia. You're going to help me change the world. You're helping me make things new. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in the Milkwalk Forest in that camp with the boys raiding Imperial caravans instead of being here. Look at me. I have the sword of the former High King. I command and control his most cherished monster. And just recently, I forced the Summoner of Dragons bow to me. I have power now, and it's all thanks to you. I promise I'll be the best High King in history."

Jocelia's face lit up. "Rufio!" she said happily. "You're the bravest boy I ever met." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **Amistad**

* * *

Ever since they landed at Athens International Airport, Jeannie was such a handful. She seemed more a child of four than a girl of twenty. Amistad kept both eyes on her as she dashed through the streets romping through the warm, green parks of Athens. Meanwhile, her brother Nick, and his friends Tyson and Carter wasted no time in looking for Crystal and Patty who were said to be somewhere in the city. And as for Ren, he went out on his own and disappeared into the metro.

Meanwhile, Amistad couldn't help but smile at her excitement. With everything she had been through in her youth, Jeannie had never dreamed that she would come to such a beautiful and exotic country such as Greece. The sights. The smells. The music. It was all wonderful to her. And the people were just very friendly, even having patience to deal with Jeannie's hyperactivity as she asked them for directions. A band playing in front of restaurant where they stopped for lunch dedicated a song to her, welcoming Jeannie to the country. As she left, one of them tucked an Apple Blossom flower in her hair.

"You sure have become popular," Amistad said checking his phone. He sent Crystal five messages, and she didn't respond. "Wow," he muttered. "So rude. I guess she must still be mad at me." He turned off the phone and stuffed it into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"This is beautiful!" Jeannie said leaping into the air. Her spring green summer dress flapped with every movement. "Thanks for bringing me along Amistad."

"No problem, baby, it was my pleasure."

"Look up there!" she said pointing at the famous ruins overlooking the city. "It's the Pentagon!"

Amistad laughed. She was so cute. "No, sweetie. That's the Parthenon."

"Oh," Jeannie said in embarrassment. Her cheeks went pink like the flowers that patterned her dress.

"It's okay," said Amistad.

"Can we see it?" she asked.

"When we have time, sweetheart. Remember, we're here to reunite Ren and Crystal, and possibly find Yuri. Why he'd be in Athens is a mystery though."

"Aww, but I wanna see it, Amistad. I've always wanted to come to a place like this all my life. And now that I'm here you're telling me we can't see the sights."

"I understand how you feel, Jeannie, but that's not why we're here. This is important. But when we find Crystal, Patty, and maybe Yuri, I promise I'll take you anywhere you want."

"You promise?" Jeannie asked.

He held up his pinky.

"Ooo, a pinky promise," said Jeannie. "You better keep it!"

"I will," said Amistad.

Jeannie cooed and entwined her pinky with his.

"Hey lovebirds!" Ren called from down the street.

"Yeah, what is it?" Amistad called, freeing his pinky from Jeannie's.

Ren walked towards them and missed the feet of a young man who was doing flips on the walls. "Watch it, asshole!" Ren grumbled. "I got some news."

"What kind of news is it?" Amistad asked.

"Good news and bad," said Ren.

"Yay!" cheered Jeannie. "Oh no!"

"I heard from some Duelists that they spotted Crystal at a charity event not that long ago. They said she might be heading to this floating city by the sea called Tartarus. A Dueling Arena; slash resort; slash giant ass ship."

"I thought Tartarus wasn't due to sail for another year," said Amistad.

Ren lit a cigarette. "Yeah, well, that's the bad news. Dylan Corp, the company that built the city, they recently got a very generous donation from our old friends: The Martinettis."

"Shit," said Amistad. "You mean…"

"Yes," said Ren. "There's a good chance Crystal's old boyfriend is in there."

"You mean that nasty Brett?" said Jeannie.

Amistad put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, baby, I don't think we're going to run into him anytime soon. Not after what I heard his family did to him."

"Still, it would be a good idea to remain prudent while hopping on board that ship," said Ren. "A lot of underground funding went into making that ship, so there's a good chance we're going to run into some nasty people on board from the mafia. And as for security, we're not talking your friendly neighborhood mall cops. They've got heavily armed mercenaries. Former elites from the likes of Blackwater USA and even ex-Navy SEALS."

"How do you know all that?" Amistad asked.

"Because the captain in charge of the ship boasted about it last night as he invited every superstar to come aboard. They're holding a big party tonight to honor the ship's maiden voyage from Greece to Spain."

"You sure we can even get on?" Jeannie asked. "I've read about that place in the papers. It looks exclusive."

"Hey now," said Amistad. "You forget, I'm the champion from Spain. I will just work my charms and get us on board, no problem."

"I sure hope so," said Ren.

Before night fell, Amistad took Jeannie shopping and bought her a new dress for which to go to the party that night. Once they were all dressed up, they took a boat to the floating city of Tartarus, shining like a giant diamond in the middle of the sea. Search lights went back and forth in the night sky and fireworks dashed the black canvas of the night with gold, greens, blues, and whites. Fancy yachts with rich kids zoomed past their meager vessel. Some of them summoned holographic monsters with their Duel Disks to announce their coming to Tartarus.

A Curse of Dragonfire roared as it flew over the water and was challenged by a Kaiser Dragon. A Gladiator Beast Octavius and Gladiator Beast Nerokius hovered over a large leisure barge.

"Show offs," chuckled Amistad as he steered the boat toward the pier of Tartarus.

"You sure we couldn't invite Nick and the others?" Jeannie asked, watching the monsters in the sky.

"They don't allow riffraff on board," said Ren. "No offense to your brother, Jeannie."

"What about me?" Jeannie asked. "I'm nothing special."

Amistad chuckled. "That's not true. You're a top-tier player back home because of that dragon deck Crystal helped you build. Besides, you're a beautiful girl. And I don't mean to sound like a chauvinist, but beauty will always get you into these places."

"I guess," said Jeannie.

"Hey Ren," Amistad called as they got close to the pier. Ren left his seat and walked toward Amistad at the helm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look, you know as well as I the kind of people that are in this place. We maybe keeping our eyes out for Crystal and Patty, but that doesn't mean we should take them off Jeannie. You better help me take care of her. Help me make sure someone doesn't get too hands on with her if you know what I mean."

"I'll keep both my eyes on her, don't worry," said Ren. He looked at the floating resort, towering over them. "So, this is where the one percent come to play."

Their small boat was docked and they all got out and walked to the entrance. There was a red carpet for those waiting in line getting their pictures taken by media and promoters from Dylan Corp.

"Oh, I can't do this!" Jeannie squealed feeling intimidated.

Amistad put an arm around her. "Don't worry, honey. Just pretend you've won a big tournament and you're in the club."

"Something tells me there are more than just Duelists here," said Ren. "There's that famous DJ who always promises another one over there."

"Yeah," said Amistad. "And isn't that old guy over there Senator O'Malley from Illinois? Wow, what a scandal there's going to be back home. Those girls don't look a day over seventeen."

"Just stay close to us, Jeannie," said Ren. "Don't wander too far and don't talk to anyone. Understand?"

"Yes," said Jeannie.

They waited in line for an hour before getting close to the entrance. They suddenly heard a commotion coming from the front of the line. A squad of bouncers began to intervene.

"You're not on the list, you don't go on board!" a mercenary in tactical gear said to the young man causing the ruckus.

"What do you mean I'm not on the list? Do you know who I am?"

"No," said a nine-foot-tall bouncer. "And I don't give a fuck. You're out!"

"Let me go! You're going to be sorry about this!"

"Yeah, I'll bet," said the bouncer. He dragged the young man out of the line and took him to the rail, ready to throw him overboard.

"Nick!" cried Jeannie.

"And Tyson and Carter!" said Ren, watching the others getting dragged from the line by the bouncers.

"That son of a bitch!" said Amistad. "I just knew he'd make a nuisance of himself!"

"Look at him," said Ren. "He's not even dressed for the party."

"They're going to throw them overboard," said Jeannie. "Guys do something."

Amistad laughed. "Take it easy, babe. I got this." He began to wave down one of the bouncers taking Nick and the others away. "Christianos! How ya doing buddy! It's me, Amistad!"

The bouncer gave Nick to someone else and walked towards Amistad. He had a bright smile on his face. He held out his hand and shook Amistad's.

"Amistad, my friend! Long time no see!"

"How are you?" Amistad asked. His question mixing with the bouncer's happy chuckles. "Well, well, I see you've moved from The W to Tartarus."

"Bigger compensation and benefits package will move you from place to place," said Christianos. "And I don't have to work far from home. I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. Who are your friends?"

"This is Ren Kakihara the intercontinental champion of the United States."

"Ren," Christianos said shaking Ren's hand.

"How are you?"

"Good, my friend, good, welcome aboard. And is she with you, too? Please tell me she is."

"She is," said Amistad. "Her name is Jeannie Rogers."

"Wow!" Christanos said putting an arm around her. He brashly kissed the top of her head. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," said Amistad. "She's not a champion yet, but she's kicked ass in the locals. She's been invited to attend the regionals in London next year."

"And a skilled Duelist, too. Well, you've come to the right place, my dear. This place will forge you into a champion."

"And she's also siblings with that guy you're about to throw overboard," said Amistad.

"Huh?" said Christianos.

"He's with me," said Amistad. "He was just stubborn and went ahead of us. The guy has a TDF contract as a free agent and thinks he's hot shit for it. I'll keep an eye on him and his friends. Trust me."

"Well…okay," said Christianos. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I owe you for what happened in Rio." He yelled at the other bouncers in Greek, commanding that they let Nick go.

After the dispute was settled, they walked right on into Tartarus.

For Jeannie, it was a very different world. The atrium was too large and too lavish for her. In fact, it intimidated her despite the architecture and furniture were gorgeous to look at. There was a large aquarium full of bull sharks in the center were young Duelists and their friends posed for photos. Then, they entered the central plaza which was used as a Dueling Arena and a dance floor. The loud music thundered in the night and in the arenas Duel Monsters did battle.

Ren led the others to an elevator where a tall and muscular black bouncer stood guard in a clean black suit, shirt and silk black tie.

"Fluff, how's it goin' man?" Ren said greeting the guard. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Gonna get some action tonight?" the guard asked. He looked at Jeannie. "Fresh meat?"

"Fresh meat?" Ren put an arm over Jeannie. "She's going to participate in the tournament in London."

"No kidding? Well, with a reputation like that, she's cool. Go on in and have some fun. Be sure to take it easy on your girl, Ren. It doesn't look like she's ready for the 7th Heaven."

"I'll take good care of her," said Ren.

"You'd better," said Amistad.

Nick nodded, still feeling bothered by the scuffle outside.

"All right, head on down," said Fluff.

Ding! Went the elevator.

The sleek metal doors opened. There was red carpet on the floor and the walls were made of glass. Amistad and the others stepped inside and then the elevator went down into the plaza.

"Oh God, Ren, I can't," said Jeannie.

"Don't be scared," said Ren.

The elevator came to stop. The doors opened, and Jeannie's ears were bombarded by loud music. The two friends stepped outside. Roars from fierce Duel Monsters mixed in with the cheering and music.

"How do keep this place maintained. Where do you get funding for all this?" Amistad said in amazement.

Ren laughed out loud.

"This is Duel Monsters, Amistad, it pays for itself. The big wigs of Dylan Corp hired an army of private contractors who keep the place up and running. Most of them demand payment with rare cards, because let's face it, championship decks are money makers. They want in on the action."

Jeannie looked around finding everything she saw hard to believe. There were exhibits displaying custom made Duel Disks. Scantily clad girls walked around trying to mingle with the elite players of Duel Monsters. Some floors were used as a ground where holograms of a duelist's best monster were displayed.

Fierce creatures such as Firewing Pegasus, Dark Magician, Cosmo Queen, Freed the Matchless General, Gilford the Lightning, Summoned Skull, and Perfect Machine King were lined up on black round pedestals with a projector underneath.

They growled at Jeannie as she passed by.

A Black Skull Dragon was on holographic display as well. His owner, a brash looking Latino blew kisses at Jeannie as she sat atop a gilded throne. His entourage of girls dancing all around him. Jeannie heard cheering from down below and looked over a railing and saw a pool were bikini clad girls were swimming around and lounging on a small island like a group of sirens from Homer's _The Odyssey_.

There was an arena nearby where a Duelist commanded his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to attack his opponent's Sand Stone monster and wiped his Life Points down to zero. He cheered as his name was announced by an over-the-top MC. The Duelist walked to the edge of the pool where the ladies crowded around him. A second winner joined him. They both picked a girl out of the water and carried them into a nearby hotel suite. The two Duelists bumped the girl's butts together as they said cheers before they went into their private rooms to enjoy their prizes.

"What is this?" Jeannie asked. "Oh, what was I thinking? This place is too wild for me."

"Come on," said Nick. "This place is everything we ever dreamed. Duel Monsters. Music. Girls! Now I know why they call this the 7th Heaven! Come on, let's get in on the action. I'm itching for a Duel."

"We can't," said Tyson. "Remember why we're here guys. We need to find Crystal and Patty. The sooner we find 'em, the better. Not that I want to leave after we find them, mind you. This place is off the hook!"

"I will admit," Carter gulped. "This place has quite the…view."

Amistad noticed he was looking at a party of young ladies atop a balcony from a room they were renting for the night. They each had drinks in their hands. One of them had her Duel Disk and a monster on display called Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Evening Twilight standing guard over them as though he were their knight in shining armor.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth," joked Amistad. "It might get stuck on something."

"I never thought I'd enter a place like this," said Nick. "Man, when all these mysteries are over. We gotta come back sometime and properly enjoy the place."

"Amen to that, brother," said Tyson. "Such a damn shame I sold my Dueling Deck. This Duel Monsters action is some of the most impressive I've ever seen."

"We should split up to cover more ground," said Amistad. "We'll never find Crystal if we walk the place together. This floating resort is half as big as Magic Kingdom. Let's not forget who owns the joint."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Nick. "The Brett better hope I don't find him. I'll kick him in the nuts!"

There was a pause. "I'm sure that will scare the hell out of him, Nick." Amistad shook his head. "Jeannie, Ren and I will cover the 7th Heaven. Why don't you Carter and Tyson cover the other side of the plaza."

"Right," said Nick. "You better take care of my sister, pretty boy. I know karate."

"Just go," said Amistad.

And they split off in different directions looking for their friends.

"Amistad," said Jeannie. "Those guys are looking at me funny."

"Just stay close to me, baby. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"I pity the fool who tries," said Ren. "These mercenary guards look like they're trigger happy."

Before they could take a step further into the plaza, someone began to call out Amistad.

"Oy!" he shouted. "Amistad! Amistad!" A beefy looking young man pushed and shoved his way past the crowd. He had greasy curly hair and wore a black blazer, trousers and dress shirt.

"Who in the hell is that?" Ren asked.

"Amistad, my oldest, dearest friend! It's been so long! Oh, and who is this lovely bombina? Is she available?"

"Eww," Jeannie said, cowering behind Ren.

"She's not for you, whoever you are," said Amistad. "Now who the fuck are you? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Oh, ho, ho!" laughed the young man. "Have you a'forgotten me already? It's'a me! A'Mario!"

"What the…Mario?"

"Yes, my friend. Come on, how can you'a forget me after all this time?"

"What the hell are you doing all the way down here in Greece?" Amistad asked.

"Why else would I be here?" said Mario. "To be part of Tartarus's maiden voyage and to check out the beautiful Grecian girls!"

"You haven't changed a bit," said Amistad.

"You know him?" Jeannie asked.

"Unfortunately, I do," said Amistad. "He was my tag team partner from Italy. We played together in the European Cup."

"Good times, eh?" said Mario. "Oh, you remember that night with that Russian model?"

"I try to forget," said Amistad. "That's not who I am anymore man."

A guard suddenly approached the group. "Excuse me," he said in a deep and commanding voice. "Are one of you by any chance Amistad Clemente?"

"That would be me," said Amistad.

"Good," said the guard. "There is a gentleman upstairs who desires to speak to you.

The guard didn't give them the time for questions. He commanded them to follow him to a lounge upstairs. They had no choice but to follow him, because it didn't look he was taking no for an answer. Amistad noticed something odd about him. His face was blank, and confused. His eyes seemed to have been rolled to the back of his head and there was something glowing on his forehead under his tactical helmet.

"Wait for me!' called Mario. "I'm coming, too!"

Once they made it to the lounge the guard opened the door and left them to the mysterious guest who was looking out the window at the festivities below.

He was hooded in a black coat with armor plating.

"No!" cried Ren. "Get out of here now!"

Before they could run to escape, the door shut behind them. Mario yelped and ran for the door. He tried to get it to open, but it was locked good and tight.

"I think we're trapped!" he cried.

The hooded figure chuckled coldly. Jeannie whimpered frightfully and held onto Amistad's arm with all her might.

"Of course, he would bring it here," said the hooded figure. "Why didn't I think of it before. This country. This bloody country is almost nothing more than a prison surrounded by miles of water. And as the poor and miserable souls of this pathetic city go on with their happy lives, they have no clue of the beast that sleeps among them. All it can take is one. Just one man to unlock his power and bring destruction of an apocalyptic level among them."

He removed his hood and a flood of fringed and spiked pink hair flowed down to his back. He turned to look at them and revealed himself to be a strange creature. He looked like a man, but a man who came out of the pages of a Japanese manga.

"What the…" said Mario.

Amistad shivered at the sight of the man. "What the hell are you?" he asked in absolute horror.

"Bakura!" shouted Ren. "I thought I killed you in the Shadow City."

Bakura laughed. "You really thought it would be that easy? Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought."

"You know that thing?" Jeannie asked.

"Only too well," said Ren. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm doing exactly what you're doing, Ren. Seeking the fifth Egg of Andelera. And the Titan, which is the key from freeing Yuri from his prison."

"P-Prison?" babbled Jeannie.

"You mean you have Yuri trapped!" Amistad shouted as he flexed his muscle. "Where is he? Tell me where he is or…"

"Or you'll do what?" sniggered Bakura.

"What is this egg you guys are looking for?" Jeannie asked. "Why is it so important?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't concern you, my dear," said Bakura. "This is politics from our world, so just back off."

"So, you're from another world?" said Amistad. "And does that mean…"

"Yes," said Ren. "Yuri didn't disappear. He just went home."

"No way!" said Jeannie.

"Uh, look," said Mario. "I'm not part of this crazy train, so I think I should just go…uh!"

He ran into a tall and monstrous figure hiding in the shadows. He was holding a long golden rod with two axe blades at the sides of a sphere with a Wdjat eye.

"Please," said the man, an Eldori as well with tan skin and wild white hair. His voice was dark and metallic. "By all means stay with us!"

"Shit," said Ren. "Marik! So…you're here too."

"How could I miss out on all the fun?" Marik laughed. "Two very important treasures have found their way into this country. And soon they will be all ours!"

"The Golden Egg and the Titan," said Ren. "We know. But you'll never find them. I swear it!"

"On the contrary," said Bakura. "We've already found one of the items. And it's on its way right about…" he turned to look out the window at the dance floor below. "Now."

Ren bravely dashed toward the window next to Bakura to see what he was looking at. He gasped in shock and pressed his hands against the window when he saw Crystal dancing down below with Patty who was lit up with LED extensions in her hair.

Someone was approaching her. Someone with a sword on his back.

"Ugh! Crystal!" he shouted.

"Ah," said Bakura. "Right on time."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

She and Patty danced provocatively together, bumping and rubbing themselves against one another, riling up the men in the crowd. The two girls held drinks in their hands as they hoped around to the thunderous beats booming from the numerous speakers around the plaza. She was having such a good time until someone grabbed her by the shoulder. Someone whose face was hidden in the darkness of a tan hooded faux jacket. There was a sword on his back.

"Get off me!" Crystal shouted, shoving his grip off her shoulder. "Who in the hell do you think you are asshole."

"Crystal? Is your name Crystal? the boy asked.

"What's it to you? Dick!" shouted Patty pushing him away with the palm of her hand. "Get lost or we call security!"

"Please, you have to listen to me. My name is Loxley. I need to get you out of here." He grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, follow me!"

"Let go!" shouted Crystal.

"You have to believe me, Crystal!" Loxley pleaded. "You're in danger."

"Danger?" said Patty. "Now you're just plain crazy. Security! Security!"

Loxley removed his hood. "Will this get you to trust me?" he said removing his sunglasses.

Patty froze in total horror. "Crystal! Look at his eye!"

Crystal felt like someone had paralyzed her entire body. Her mouth fell wide open when she saw that Loxley had a glowing eye, just like Yuri, save the color of the luminescent iris was bright teal.

"I know where your friend Yuri is?"

"You do?" said Crystal.

"Wait," said Patty. "You know Yuri? Where? Where is he!?"

"There's no time to explain!" cried Loxley, his voice getting even more urgent. "We have to get out here now! They're after you!"

"What?" said Crystal. "I-I don't understand. Who's after me?"

"They need you to get to Yuri! I can't let that happen. Please you have to trust me!"

Little did they know, they were being watched. Bonz and his gang were looking down at them from a balcony overlooking the dance plaza. "All right, boys." He formed a ball of dark energy over his palm. "Let's see what these shadow powers can do!"

"Yeah, boss," Zigor said creating one too. "This is gonna be swell."

"Let's show these earthlings what Termnnians are made of."

Bonz laughed. "Creatures of darkness! Come forth and unleash thy fury on our foes!"

In a horrible act of cruelty. Bonz summoned a monster! A move that was highly illegal for Termnnians to do in other worlds. The party goes stopped dancing, even though the music was still pulsing fast. Something was oozing out of the ground. It was a Duel Monster called Vendread Slayer.

At first, someone thought that two Duelists were getting ready for a match and thought nothing of it. That was, until Vendread Slayer lunged one of his appendages at a dancer on a stage and cut her in half. It was then, that the party goers knew something was wrong. Panic struck when Zigor summoned his own monsters to do battle.

"Let's see how dey like dis!" he shouted throwing a ball of dark energy at the dance floor. "GO!"

Another Zombie Monster. P.M Captor! A Frankenstein-looking zombie with a lasso-like weapon made of bone. He looked down at a young man and squashed him under his boot like an ant.

"Ha! Ha! My turn!" shouted Cid. And he summoned Legendary Maju Garzett. "ALL RIGHT!" Cid shouted going mad with power. "Look at that!"

Legendary Maju Garzett created a ball of bright amber energy and tossed it at a group of youngsters. A bright flash and they were all turned into charred skeletons. Their screams echoed into the night as their bones turned to ash and crumbled to the ground. Everyone began stampeding out of the arena.

"What the hell are those idiots doing!" shouted Bakura from the lounge.

Jeannie shivered at the slaughter that went on downstairs. Loxley sprinted into action, drawing his lightforged sword and charging at the three monsters. Mario prayed to keep himself safe while Ren wished for a way to get out of the lounge and join Loxley in the fight below.

"That's him!" said Ren.

"Him who?" said Amistad.

Ren grunted in fury. "He's the one who took the Winged Dragon of Ra from me!"

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" said Amistad.

"No," said Ren. "Follow my lead and..."

The mercenary security ran into the plaza guns ready. They formed a ring in the floor above the 7th Heaven dance pavilion. Every one of them aimed their weapons at the monsters, and Loxley.

They were ready to shoot when suddenly beautifully crafted swords flew from out of nowhere. They hovered in front of their targets and lowered their points to the floor as if telling the guards to lower their weapons. The guards understood and dropped their rifles on the ground. They even raised their hands in the air, surrendering. The swords then flew towards them slowly and backed them against the wall, trapping them.

"What in the Shadows is that?" said Marik. "Who's doing that!?"

"It can't be!" said Bakura. "It just couldn't!"

Suddenly a swarm of swords burst through the windows. Ren, Mario, Amistad, and Jeannie ducked, throwing themselves to the floor as the swarm of swords flew over them. Three of the swords dashed for Marik ready to cut him to shreds. "Ack!" he shouted and disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

"What the hell!" shouted Bakura. The swords continued swarming out the other window of the lounge. Suddenly one of them flew out of the swarm and flew towards Bakura. Before he could react, the sword pierced through his shoulder and stuck him on the wall. "ARRGH!" Bakura shouted in agony.

The door was kicked down revealing the powerful soul who summoned the swords. He was a tall young man with black hair forming a long devil lock down the right side of his face. He wore a black dress shirt with floral etchings under a black velvet vest, and black slacks. A chain of mithril dangled from his hip by a black belt.

"You!" shouted Ren.

Bakura babbled as he tried to get the sword out of his shoulder. "Prince Michael! Still alive! NO!"

Michael held out his hand. His father's sword appeared over his palm and he grasped the hilt. He sprinted for Bakura, intent on cutting off his head. But Bakura quickly removed the blade from his shoulder and jumped out the window and into a portal of darkness.

"Uh oh!" said Zigor. "Dis aint good."

"That's Prince Michael Dalton!" said Bonz. "But that's impossible! He's supposed to be dead!"

"We're gonna be dead if we stick around here! Bakura didn't say anything about fighting a Prince of the Alliance!"

"And he looks like he's found some new powers! Huh?"

A girl walked past them. Her hair was tied into two large pigtails, both colored in neon blue dip. She was clad in the black armored coat of the Sisterhood, that was until she ripped it off to show her true attire. A yellow tank top with a splashed skull design and baggy dark green cargo pants. She opened her gloved hands and a massive javelin appeared. "Ya three losers betta leave before ya fuck anything else up!" she said.

"Yes ma'am!" said Bonz.

The girl strutted to the DJ's booth. The DJ was still there hiding from the monsters. The girl grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jabbed the javelin into his mouth, using him as a stand for her weapon. Headphones magically appeared around her neck and she pulled a laptop from her Kuribabylon backpack.

"Let's get this party started," she said happily. She began to play dark and forbidding dance music and soon fiend monsters of all types began to appear.

"What the fuck is this!" shouted Crystal. "Is this part of a show or something!"

"No!" shouted Loxley, knocking P.M Captor away with a powerful kick after he slashed him across the chest. "She's here to kill you. She's an assassin!"

The assassin from the sisterhood laughed as she made dark, metallic beats. More Duel Monster fiends appeared. The swords of Prince Michael were quick to slash them to bits, but for everyone he killed, more would take their places.

Michael jumped from the lounge and landed on the dance floor creating a large crater.

"Oooh!" hooted the assassin. "Handsome aint ya!"

Bakura appeared on the second floor above. "Cadence!" he shouted. "Do not underestimate them!"

Ren ran downstairs to catch up to Prince Michael. "My Prince!" he said bowing. "Good to see you!"

"Now's not the time," said Michael. "Take the others to safety while I deal with this bitch."

"Of course," said Ren. He reached into his pocket and took out his deck. "By the way, I think this belongs to you. The 'monsters' are in there."

"Good to know," said Michael. "Now hurry and help the others."

Ren bowed and ran away to aid Jeannie and Mario, and perhaps start a search for Nick, Tyson, and Carter.

Michael slammed his fist into the ground, creating two columns of dark aura on either side of him. He summoned Archfiend Giant and Skull Archfiend of Lightning to aid him in combat against the fiends Cadence was summoning.

She made an infernal giggle, accepting the challenge. Meanwhile, Loxley ran up to Michael. "So, you're Prince Michael."

"You know how to fight?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. You know me, remember?"

"Let's hope so," said Michael. "I want my friend back!"

"You'll get him soon," said Loxley.

As Michael's Archfiends dealt with the monsters that were summoned, Cadence laughed and took out her javelin. She dove towards them and twirled her body, forming a missile as the javelin spun dangerously. It hummed a deep metallic hum as with each movement she made. She was a wily fighter, for she teased Michael and Loxley by dodging their moves with lightning speed and teleportation. She would appear on another side of the dance floor and give them the finger before jabbing her weapon on the ground and taunted the two warriors with a sensuous display of pole dancing.

Michael and Loxley saw their chance as she swung herself around on the pole, but she was too witty for them. Each time they got close to her, she would kick them away, or knock them back with a powerful punch.

"Ya like playin' dirty boys!" she shouted.

The charged at her, and she laughed, teleporting away. Her infernal laughter echoed in the empty plaza. Archfiend Giant meanwhile pounded P.M Captor to the ground, killing it.

Cadence's laughter thundered from above. She was diving down towards them. Loxley and Michael jumped out of the way before the javelin rammed into the ground causing a powerful quake and creating a large hole on the ground.

"That's enough, Cadence!" shouted Marik, tending to Bakura's wound. "We must leave. We shall deal with them another time."

"Aww," said Cadence. "But I was havin' so much fun!"

"Do as we say!" said Bakura. "Lumis and Umbra will deal with them. The only way we can get the Titan is by a Duel!"

Marik helped him away. He laughed.

"Whatever is so funny."

"Now that Prince Michael is here, those Sacred Beasts are ours for the taking as well."

"Ah, you're right," said Bakura. "Perhaps this wasn't such a disaster after all."

They walked into a shadowy portal. Meanwhile Cadence skipped all the way towards it. She blew Loxley and Michael kissed and taunted them as she stuck her rump in the air before skipping into the portal and vanishing.

The battle was won, and the monsters disappeared.

Patty and Crystal got out of their hiding places and surveyed the damage. "What the hell are you guys?" said Patty. "I've never seen such power before. And those monsters that appeared. They were real. You two are not human are you?"

"Crystal!" Amistad shouted, running toward the ruined plaza.

"Amistad!" Crystal asked. "What are you doing here?"

"That's it?" said Amistad. "You leave without a phone call, get me dragged all the way to middle of Greece, have me deal with a total nightmare, and all you can say is 'what are you doing here?'"

"Yeah, whatever!" said Crystal.

"Come on, guys!" said Patty. "Don't fight!" She gasped when she saw Ren coming to join them. "You...it's you!"

Crystal felt a plethora of emotions surging in her body. She got up and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "REN!" she cried. "Ren! Is it...is it really you?"

"Yeah," Ren answered. "It's good to see you again!"

Crystal slapped him across the face.

"OW!"Ren shouted as he rubbed his cheek. "Geeze! What the hell was that for?!"

"Where the hell did you go all these years!?" she shouted. "And where is Yuri! He's in need of one, too! Do you know how worried I've been?"

"She was pissed you guys," said Patty. "Where is Yuri, I want to give him a piece of my mind, too."

"We can worry about that later," said Loxley. "I think we're missing somebody."

"Yeah," said Ren. "Nick, Tyson, and Carter are somewhere on the ship. And I left Jeannie with Mario."

Right after he said that, Mario came jogging toward the group. "You guys! You guys! Holy shit you guys! There were these monsters and..."

"We know," everyone said.

Amistad looked at him furiously. "Where's Jeannie!?" he shouted.

"Huh?" said Mario. He looked around. "She...she was right behind me."

"You idiot!" shouted Ren.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" said Mario. "First those swords came flying out of nowhere cutting everyone to bits. And the next thing I know, fucking Pokemon start attacking the place!"

"Jeannie!" cried Amistad. "Jeannie where are you!?"

A hideous laugh answered his question. Loxley and the others looked up at the ceiling and saw a short chubby hooded Eldori man in a black cloak with an Egyptian wdjat shimmering on the top of the hood.

Mario was nervous at the sight of him, but he was starting to get annoyed. "Loxley, you have a knack of attracting hooded people, don't you?"

The man jumped off the ceiling performing all sorts of athletic flips and jumps until he landed in front of Loxley and his friends.

"Greetings, Loxley," said the hooded man. "I trust you and your companions are searching for a lost friend."

"Just what do you know about that?" Crystal asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear. Loxley, and Prince Michael, heh, heh, back from the dead no doubt. If you ever want to see you friend again you will meet us at the top of this very building and duel us."

"Us?" Michael asked.

"Yes, now we'll be seeing you very soon my friends."

The hooded man laughed and jumped all the way back up the ceiling.

"I guess we have no choice," said Loxley.

"Don't just stand there!" said Ren. "Jeannie needs us!"

"Guys wait." said Crystal.

Loxley and Michael turned to face her.

"Before you go up there I want to give you something. As a thank you for saving my life."

Crystal reached into her pocket and took out a new card for Michael and Loxley.

"What's that?" asked Mario. "I want a card, too."

"Desert Twister?" Michael asked looking at the card.

"I thought you might like it, he does sort of look like those Archfiends you have."

"Well, I guess," Michael said looking at the monster's design. "But, he has nothing to do with Archfiends. And he could ruin the balance of my deck."

"Don't be a dick, Michael," said Loxley. "It's the thought the counts. Besides, it might come in handy should we find ourselves in a tight spot during the Duel."

"I guess I'll use him this once," said Michael, adding the card to his Dueling Deck. "Maybe you're right."

"You guys go ahead," said Amistad. "I'm going to look for Tyson, Carter, and Nick."

He dashed into the town.

Loxley, Michael, Ren, Mario, and Crystal hurried all the way up to the roof. There they found the hooded man with another hooded figure except he was thin and tall, but was also an Eldori. The most shocking discovery was Jeannie hung up by a crane with a thick rope wrapped around her body. She was unconscious with a bomb strapped on to the top of the crane.

Jeannie dangled two hundred feet over the waters below.

"What is this?" Crystal asked in shock.

"Oh no, Jeannie!" shouted Ren.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the tall man.

"I'm Lumis," said the short chubby man. Lumis wore half of a white mask.

"And I'm Umbra," said the tall thin man. Umbra wore half of a black mask.

"We don't give a damn who you guys are!" shouted Michael. "Now release our friend now!"

"We will," said Umbra. "That is if you beat us in a duel."

"What are the stakes?" Loxley asked. He thought it was a dumb question to ask. He could clearly see the bomb strapped on the crane holding onto Jeannie was part of their psychotic act.

"Well if you two manage to beat us we let your friend go," said Umbra.

"However," said Umbra. "If we win we claim your Titan. And as for you, Prince Michael. Master Marik has offered a very generous reward to whoever claims your Sacred Beasts."

"Figures," Michael grumbled.

"Oh, but it gets so much better," laughed Umbra. "The bomb hanging over Jeannie will explode plummeting her to her doom."

He and Lumis began laughing like mad men.

Loxley and Michael knew they had no choice. They activated devices on their wrists called D-Pads and set their decks inside.

"Now this is how we will take turns," said Lumis. "I will start things off then you Loxley; then my partner Umbra will come next; then Michael; and back to me."

"We get it!" Michael said furiously.

"Good, now I will start things off." Lumis said. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I guess that means me," said Loxley as he drew his first card. His hand was decent enough and filled him with confidence. "I summon **Neo Uraby** in attack position and place one card face down."

 **Neo Uraby ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1800 LV 5**

The beast he summoned was a darker version of Uraby, with glowing purple feathers with a bright blue tinge on the roots forming on its arms and around its neck, creating a dazzling a plume. Three spines protruded from his neck, measuring five feet. His claws were long and sharp and the deadly foot claw was as long as a gardener's scythe. The tip of the tail was shaped like a large bladed trident.

"Hold on," said Umbra. "How were you able to summon that beast without tribute?"

"Simple," said Loxley. "If I have no cards on the field, he can be special summoned from my hand."

"Not bad," said Crystal. "Bet you creeps can't top that monster!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" said Umbra. "Draw! I summon my Shining Abyss."

 **Shining Abyss ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1800 LV 4**

"Very nice monster Umbra," said Lumis. "And now I'll help boost your monster's attack with the power of my Spell Card known as Mask of Brutality."

A hideous mask with arms suddenly appeared and fit into the face of Umbra's Shining Abyss.

"Ah, a perfect fit." said Lumis. "This mask will increase the attack of our Shining Abyss by one thousand."

"Oh, shit!" said Mario. "That's not good!"

"But doesn't that require you to pay one thousand every turn?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, it does young lady." said Umbra. "But watch as I activate my Masked Doll! Now I don't have to pay a thing, and my Shining Abyss's attack increases to twenty-six hundred. But I'm not finished yet. I use the spell known as Construct of Mask. Now I will send this six-star monster to the graveyard and the ritual is complete! Now I can summon Mask of Shine and Dark!

 **Mask of Shine and Dark ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1800**

Umbra summoned a giant mask the size of a full-grown man. One half was dark blue with a crescent to represent the moon and red stripe going down the eye. The other was glowing gold with spikes to resemble the sun.

"Beautiful," said Lumis, admiring the monster.

"Great," said Ren, his arms crossed sternly. "They already have two strong monsters out."

"I know," Crystal agreed. "Now that Shining Abyss has more power than Loxley's Neo Uraby."

"Well that does it for me," said Umbra. "It's your turn Prince Michael."

"Yeah, I know," said Michael as he drew his first card. "I place a card face down and summon Shadowknight Archfiend."

"Michael don't you have to pay Life Points to keep that thing out?" Loxley asked.

"Not if I activate this, the Field Spell Pandemonium."

A strange orange structure formed from Michael's feet. It spawned all over the mall. Twisted towers and orange ponds and fountains began to form from out of the orange crust.

"Mama mía!" Mario shouted in shock at the sudden change in scenery. "What are those D-Pads and where can I get them? This shit is mad real, yo!"

Michael smirked. "You're not going to find any here." He quickly brought his focus back to the Duel. "Now that my Pandemonium Field Spell is active I don't have to pay to keep my Archfiends out."

"Blasted." said Lumis.

"I end my turn."

 **Shadowknight Archfiend ATK/2000 DEF/1600**

"Ren, what the hell is going on?" Crystal asked nervously. "These things are too real to be holograms."

Ren shut his eyes. "You'll learn one day, Crystal. But now is not the time."

"I grow weary of your riddles, Ren. When is everyone going to be straight forward with me for once."

"Now, my turn can begin!" shouted Lumis. "Ah, I play the Spell Card; Mask of the Accursed. And I give it to your Neo Uraby Loxley."

The mask appeared and quickly hovered to Neo Uraby and consumed its face.

"I am glad that this mask fits," laughed Lumis. "This mask makes your monster completely useless. Neo Uraby can now no longer attack and every standby phase, you lose five hundred Life Points. Next, I place this card face down and end my turn. Which means you go Loxley. And don't forget about my mask. Because of it you lose five hundred Life Points."

Loxley looked at the Life Point counter on his D-Pad, and watched as his score dropped to 7500. He grew worried, but not until he drew Dark Driceratops. With it he could tribute his Neo Uraby therefore ridding the field of the cursed mask Lumis gave him. It could also end Neo Uraby's misery because he smashed his face on the ground growling in desperation to get rid of the mask on his face. It scratched and clawed at the fiendish decoration.

Lumis and Umbra laughed as Uraby tried removing the mask.

"Don't worry Neo Uraby!" Loxley cried out triumphantly. "This will all be over soon as I sacrifice you to summon…"

"I don't think so Loxley!" shouted Lumis. "I activate the Trap Card; Mask of Restrict!"

Lumis activated his face down card which was a giant hideous mask that sent out an eerie purple glow.

"This trap prevents us from sacrificing monsters. No tributing is allowed under any circumstance. So not only will your Neo Uraby be staying with us on the field, but you and Michael cannot Tribute Summon anything!"

Luims let out a loud awful laugh.

"Sorry man," said Loxley.

"Hey that would've happened to any of us," said Michael. "Don't feel bad."

Loxley nodded. "Well, it's still my turn. So, I guess I summon Black Stego and place a card face down and that's it for me."

"Excellent, now it's my turn to inflict some pain," said Umbra as he drew his card. He examined his hand and looked at his two opponents. "Hmm. I could attack your Neo Uraby, Loxley, but seeing as how you lose five hundred Life Points every turn that would be a fatal mistake. Then there's your monster, Michael! Its attack is weaker than my Shining Abyss, and I could attack thus leaving your field open so my Mask of Shine and Dark can wipe out two-thousand of your Life Points, but there's that face down card of yours that worries me.

"Just attack, Umbra, I've got you covered," said Lumis through a headset inside their masks.

"Alright Shining Abyss, attack Michael's Shadowknight Archfiend!"

"I don't think so!" Michael shouted. "I activate my trap card: Sakuretsu Armor! This will destroy your monster."

"That's what you think," sneered Lumis. He activated his face down card with a sinister smile. "This card is called Curse Transfer! This trap will reverse the effect of your armor and destroy your monster instead!

"I activate my Archfiend's effect!"

A fiendish dice appeared over Shadowknight Archfiend.

"If the dice rolls three, the effect will be canceled!"

The dice began to roll. Miraculously it rolled three.

Shining Abyss's attack was finished.

"Well you may have saved yourself for now," said Lumis. "But this duel is far from over."

"Damn I was so close to taking out a chunk of Michael's points," snarled Umbra.

Lumis cackled hideously. "Don't worry Umbra there will always be next turn."

"Draw!" said Michael. "I summon Vilepawn Archfiend. And I place two cards face down and finish right there."

 **Vilepawn Archfiend ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 200**

"Now my turn begins," said Lumis. "I summon my Grand Tiki Elder and attack Loxley's Black Stego."

 **Grand Tiki Elder ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 800**

Lumis summoned a hideous mage decorated with masks. It sent out an ear-piercing sound wave that flew towards Black Stego who suddenly switched into defense mode. The blast hit a divinely patterned barrier guarding Black Stego from the attack. The sound wave shook the barrier and then bounced back and hit Lumis for 500 points of damage.

"Hey! You can't just switch monsters in defense mode during the middle of an attack!" shouted Umbra.

"Yeah, that's cheating!" shouted Lumis.

"It's not cheating," said Loxley. "It's my monster's special effect. Whenever Black Stego gets attacked, he switches into defense mode.

Lumis growled ferociously in hindrance. "And I thought I had you. I lay a card face down and end my turn."

Loxley drew his card and lost 500 Life Points dropping his Life Points to 7000. His card was Black Giganoto. He had enough monsters to sacrifice so he could summon it, but because of the Mask of Restrict, he couldn't so he had to make do with what he could. He wished he had Nitro Raptor in his hand, so he could Syncro Summon for a monster. But who knows where it could be in his deck then again what if all his Tuner monsters were stuck at the bottom. He shook his head to remove the doubt in his head. Seeing Jeannie dangling from the crane hundreds of feet above a concrete death motivated him to 'keep the faith' as Yugi and the gang always said. So he began his turn with the only monster he could use.

"I summon **Black Chasmos** (Chasmosaurus)! Attack Lumis' Grand Tiki Elder."

 **Black Chasmos Atk/ 1900 DEF/ 1500 LV 4**

"Ha!" laughed Lumis. "You activated my Trap Card Mask of Weakness!"

A purple mask suddenly appeared and stuck itself on Sabersaurus!"

"This card will decrease the attack of your Sabersaurus by seven hundred points making it absolutely useless."

Sabersaurus's attack dropped to 1200. Grand Tiki Elder rose and blasted away Loxley's monster. Loxley lost 300 points dropping him to 6700 Life Points.

"Today just isn't my day!" he groaned.

Lumis and Umbra laughed.

"Ren," Crystal said in worry. "They can win this right?"

"I don't know." said Ren. "Let's hope that Loxley draws something good, not all cards are terrible."

"If you kids are done yapping, I believe it's my turn," said Umbra. "And I think I'll use another ritual known as Curse of the Masked Beast. I now offer up Grand Tiki Elder and Shining Abyss to call forth my Masked Beast!"

Umbra's new monster towered over Loxley and Michael. Its size was not the only thing that worried them.

 **The Masked Beast ATK/ 3200 DEF/ 1800**

Lumis laughed. "YES! Now nothing can save you. We have the most powerful monster on the field, and your two monsters will not be able to stand up to our creature. Lumis wipe out Michael's Vilepawn!

"Agreed, alright my Masked Beast attack Vilepawn Archfiend."

The Masked Beast raised its staff up and attacked Vilepawn Archfiend. Michael lost 2000 Life Points bringing him down to 6000. Michael shielded himself from the blast and the pieces of Vilepawn's armor that began to cut his arm. When the blast settled he drew his card.

"Okay, my turn. Draw!" He drew Archfiend of Gilfer, a six-star monster. Michael could tribute his Shadowknight Archfiend to summon it, but once again Mask of Restrict was out. Even if he could summon it, it would never stand up to Lumis and Umbra's Masked Beast.

"I switch Shadowknight Archfiend into defense mode and end my turn."

"All right! Now I can begin." said Lumis. "Masked Beast, ATTACK MICHAEL'S SHADOWKNIGHT ARCHFIEND!"

The Masked Beast charged and destroyed Michael's monster.

"Good riddance!" shouted Lumis. "Now it's your turn Loxley."

Loxley could only nod as he drew his card. His Life Points dropped to 6200. He drew a Spell Card called Card Destruction. A card he knew could help him and Michael now. He needed to know if Michael wanted to discard his hand, but he also needed to do it without Lumis and Umbra knowing what he wanted to do with Card Destruction.

"Boy our hands do suck," he said casually.

"Damn right." said Michael.

"Kinda makes you wish to discard it huh?"

"I guess, I mean I have nothing useful now."

"That's good to hear," said Loxley.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I activate, Card Destruction!"

"OH-NO!" said Umbra. "NOW EACH PLAYER HAS TO DISCARD HIS HAND!"

Michael nodded as he sent his hand into the Graveyard. "Now we each draw the same number of cards we had in our previous hands."

"Did your partner make you discard any cards you needed?" Lumis asked.

"Not really," Michael chuckled.

"Okay," said Loxley. "Now I use the spell, Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now time to summon one of my newest and most powerful monsters."

"You can't!" snapped Lumis. "Remember we have Mask of Restirct out so you can't tribute monsters."

"Tributing monsters is not the only way to summon powerful ones" said Loxley. "I'll show you what I mean. I send these three dinosaurs in my graveyard from play and that's it. Now I can summon **Super Croc**!"

Loxley summoned a massive black crocodile that was half the length of a football field and was fourteen feet high.

 **Super Croc ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 3000**

"Look at the size of that thing!" shouted Lumis.

"Don't worry Lumis," said Umbra. "Our Masked Beast is stronger than their croc!"

"That's what you think." said Loxley. "Once per turn I can special summon a dinosaur from my hand and I choose my Ultimate Tyranno. However he won't stay with us for too long for at the end of my turn he gets sent to the graveyard."

"Attack his monster Loxley." said Michael.

"I trust you had HIM in your hand?"

"Yup, I did."

"Now we're getting somewhere." said Loxley. "Okay Ultimate Tyranno attack his Mask of Shine and Dark!"

 **Ultimate Tyranno Atk/ 3000 Def/ 2200**

"OH-NO!" shouted Umbra. "I've heard about Ultimate Tyranno. He can attack all monsters at once!"

Ultimate Tyranno chomped off half of the Mask of Shine and Dark inflicting 1000 points of damage to Umbra.

"Now it's time for your Masked Beast." said Loxley. "Ultimate Tyranno rid the field of that monster now."

"You foolish boy!" snapped Lumis. "Can't you see that our monster is clearly stronger than yours?"

"That's what you think." said Michael.

Suddenly a red beast appeared from out of nowhere and clung onto The Masked Beast's arms from behind in a Full-Nelson hold.

"WHAT IS THAT!" shouted Lumis.

Ultimate Tyranno attacked the Masked Beast and destroyed it. Lumis and Umbra stood still like statues and stared at Ultimate Tyranno.

"Y-y-you must have cheated." said Lumis.

"He's right our Masked Beast had thirty-two hundred attack points and your Ultimate Tyranno only had three-thousand. He was two hundred points weaker than our creature."

"I know, but Michael had a beast lurking around the field after I used Card Destruction. It was a monster called Archfiend of Gilfer."

"He's right." said Michael as he held up the card. "When my Archfiend was sent to the graveyard I can equip him to a monster you guys have on the field and he can lower the attack of the selected monster by five hundred points reducing your Masked Beast to a mere twenty-seven hundred points."

Umbra's Life Points were reduced to 6800. "No this can't be possible!" he shouted. "HE WAS OUR MOST POWERFUL monster!"

"I think you've lost enough Life Points." said Loxley. "Super Croc ATTACK LUMIS!"

Super Croc roared blasting Lumis with hot smelly air and lowering his Life Points to 4800.

"LUMIS!" shouted Umbra. "NO!"

"I place one card face down and end my turn." said Loxley. His Ultimate Tyranno disappeared.

"I will start now." said Umbra. "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
"HA!" said Lumis. "You gain a slight lead and you think you've got this duel won. This duel has only just begun."

"Well, it's time we end this don't you think?" Michael said. "DRAW! Ha! As my friend said tributing monsters isn't the only way of summoning powerful monsters."

"NO, NOT ANOTHER ONE!" shouted Lumis.

"Okay, I remove Vilepawn Archfiend and two of my Shadowknight Archfiends from play so I can summon Desert Twister!"

Michael summoned a gigantic, muscular brown fiend monster with a tornado covering his legs. Desert Twister let out a long red tongue as its attack point projection displayed.

Ren nodded. "Hmph, well done."

"Wohoo, it's the card I gave Michael!" cried Crystal.

"Maron! That's an incredible card, baby girl!" cheered Mario.

 **Desert Twister ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 2000**

"Now I summon Archfiend General," said Michael.

 **Archfiend General ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 800**

"Then I will activate my Desert Twister's effect. By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field once per turn. So now we can finally say good-bye to that infernal card Mask of Restrict!"

Desert Twister fired a green laser from its mouth and blasted away the mask. Lumis and Umbra shouted in disbelief.

Lumis bellowed in horror. "NO, NOW THEY CAN SACRIFICE MONSTERS!"

"Lumis!" cried Umbra. "If those kids beat us, Master Marik will be furious!"

"Marik?" said Loxley.

"Marik? Who's Marik?" Crystal asked.

"Archfiend General!" Michael shouted. "Attack Umbra's face down monster."

Archfiend General leaped up into the air and slashed Umbra's defensive monster which was Rouge Doll.

"Now to end my turn I'll have Desert Twister attack Umbra directly!"

Desert Twister fired its green laser and reduced Umbra's Life Points to 4500.

Lumis grew impatient. "I've had enough! THIS DUEL IS OVER!"

"How do you figure that?" asked Michael.

"It will be over soon once I summon Melchid the Four Face Beast."

 **Melchid the Four-Face Beast ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1200**

"What's so dangerous about him?" asked Mario. "There's nothing that beast can do. He's a throw-away monster with absolutely no effect whatsoever."

"If that's true than why do Michael and Loxley look so worried?" asked Crystal.

"Now I activate the powerful Spell Card known as Monster Reborn and bring back my Gran Tiki Elder! Now I sacrifice them both to summon a creature unlike anything the both of you have ever seen. Say hello to the Masked Beast DES GARDIUS!"

 **Masked Beast Des Gardius ATK/ 3300 DEF/ 2500**

"Ha! Big deal," boasted Mario. "He summoned a creature that is only one-hundred points higher than the last one. Michael and Loxley took down their last Masked Beast and they can sure as hell take this creature down."

"I hope your right." said Crystal. "Otherwise Jeannie is a goner.

Lumis grew mad with power. "I will now annihilate that Desert Twister of yours Michael. With one swipe of my monster's mighty claw your Desert Twister is finished."

"Yes. Attack it Lumis." said Umbra. "It's the very monster that took out our Mask of Restrict."

"GO DES GARDIUS ATTACK MICHAEL'S DESERT TWISTER NOW!"

Des Gardius lifted its claw and ran like an angry bull towards Michael's monster. Suddenly it fell into a hole.

"WHAT NOW!" shouted Lumis.

"Lumis look." said Umbra. "Our monster is trapped within some sort of sticky substance."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" shouted Lumis.

"You need to relax." chuckled Loxley. "All I did was activate my trap, Amber Pitfall."

"What does it do?" Umbra asked demanding an answer.

"This trap stops your monster from attacking and switches him to defense mode. And he stays that way as long as this card remains face up on the field."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" roared Lumis.

"So, it's my turn," said Michael. "I will reveal my face down monster Darkbishop Archfiend. Now I will tribute him, Desert Twister and Archfiend General to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

The lightning turned dark violet and there was an ominous choir singing in the wind. A strange vortex appeared in the sky and a chain fell from the heavens smashing into the ground and pulling up a towering blue monster wrapped in black chains glowing with a fiery red aura. The beast growled ferociously, and it struggled in its demonic confinement. Bits of paint fell from the chains like dust and the chains moaned as they broke releasing the beast who let out a loud roar as it held out its arms in freedom. Michael summoned what appeared to be a dark version of Obelisk.

 **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4000**

"Michael, what the hell is that thing?" Loxley asked.

"It's called a Sacred Beast. They are fell copies of Horakhty's children born from the darkness of the first night sky. They are monsters of the King of Epsilon, given to me the night I was born."

"No way…" Crystal babbled. "What…is…that?"

"Mama-fucking-mía!" said Mario.

"So what do you say we finish these guys off huh?" Michael sneered confidently.

"Sounds good to me, Michael," said Loxley. "Let's do this!"

And so Michael and Loxley finally got rid of Lumis and Umbra. After Raviel finished tormenting the two Rare Hunters, he vanished, and the moon came out again. Michael's Pandemonium field spell was gone and released the mall from its twisted coils. Lumis and Umbra were flat on their backs moaning in pain.

"Will you release our friend now?" Loxley asked.

Lumis and Umbra laughed as they got up.

"Oh, she's free," said Lumis. "But we never said that we'll be taking her down from up there. You have to do that, yourselves."

"WHAT!" Loxley and his friends shouted.

The timer on the bomb began to count down.

"Better hurry," scoffed Umbra. "There's not much time left."

He and Lumis vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

"JEANNIE!" Ren shouted as he dashed up the crane.

"Be careful man!" shouted Loxley.

Ren stopped when he saw how high they tied Jeannie to the crane. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" he muttered to himself. He climbed as far as he could to Jeannie and took out a dragon-shaped dagger from his blazer and began carving the rope tied to the crane. He held on to a long piece of the rope to hang onto Jeannie. He finally cut through and gripped the rope with all his might as Jeannie dropped and almost dragged him with her.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON!" he shouted.

"Toss her to me!" Loxley shouted.

"SHE'S TOO HEAVY!" Ren cried. "I CAN'T HOLD ON LONG!"

"It's not that far, dude, do it!" shouted Michael.

"I can't she'll fall!"

"DO IT!" Loxley shouted impatiently.

Ren looked at the bomb just a few feet above him. He only had two and a half minutes until it exploded. He nodded and swung Jeannie back and forth until finally he let her go. Jeannie barley made it, but Loxley miraculously grabbed the long piece of rope Ren left. Jeannie almost dragged him down, but Mario, Michael, and Crystal grabbed onto him and helped pull her up.

"JUMP Ren!" shouted Mario.

Ren looked at the bomb as it was counting down the last few seconds. He slowly got up. So slow everyone began to panic. The bomb read twenty seconds left and they were going by fast. Ren began to balance himself.

Ten seconds remained.

He bent his knees paused for a moment.

Nine...eight...seven.

He didn't want to go. He was frightened.

Six...five...four.

"JUMP YOU IDIOT!" Loxley shouted.

Three two...

Ren jumped but as he did the bomb ignited. A monster leaped out and jumped into the air while Loxley and the others were knocked forward by the blast as they were running from it. They shielded their heads with their arms to protect themselves from flying debris from the crane. It fell from the air like small meteors. What was left of the crane fell from the roof and landed with a minor explosion as it fell on top of cars. Thankfully no one was inside them.

The monster that saved Ren was Michael's Vilepawn Archfiend.

"Is everyone alright?" Mario asked.

"We're okay." said Michael.

"I'm bent up, but I'm fine," coughed Crystal.

Loxley was too shocked to speak. He looked all around and saw flaming scraps of metal lying everywhere on the roof.

"Why would anyone want to do this?" he asked.

"Crazy bastards," said Ren as he sat paralyzed with fear.

"And this is but a taste of the people who want to do us in," said Michael, looking at Crystal. "This is why Ren and Yuri had to leave you. To save you from this."

Crystal bit into her bottom lip and looked at him. "I don't care," she said. "One way or another, you will reunite me with my friend. I don't want any protest you hear me?" she looked at Ren. "Do you hear me?"

"Crystal…" he began.

"Shut the fuck up!" she shouted. "If I have to walk into hell just to be with you, then so be it. We're supposed to stick together. Through the good times and the bad. Because that's what friendship is all about!"

"So be it," said Ren. "Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do to."


	149. Ten-Thousand Dragon

**Stas**

* * *

The Count de Monet did his best to keep Stas from going through his suicidal task. They traveled down a dark spiral staircase that took them even farther than the dungeons. Old frescos, possibly painted during the foundation of the palace added color to the endless chasm of stone, though they were peeling off, some were gone completely. Stas held his torch over his head as he walked down the light of the chandeliers many floors above grew dimmer and dimmer. The wind howled as it blew up the stair case giving Count de Monet the shivers.

"I cannot do this Your Grace," said the Count.

"Then leave," said Stas. "I never asked you to come anyway."

"But-but-but," stuttered the Count.

"Go!" Stas shouted.

The Count stood his ground and watched as Stas continued down the stairs to the vaults where Christine's Tyrant Dragon was being held as prisoner. "Very well," the Count whispered maliciously. He twirled a lock of white hair from his wig around his finger. "While you're down there getting burned to a bloody crisp. I will see what Christine is up to." He slammed his cane on the ground and a light magically hovered over the bronze sphere. He chuckled and went up the stairs leaving Stas to his fate.

As he got closer to the bottom of the stairs, it began to grow cold and musty. He then had to walk for almost a mile down the vast and empty halls. The walls and vaulted ceiling were decorated macabrely with cobwebs. To Stas' dismay, there was an old windchime hanging over the vaulted door leading for the dragon's prison. They jingled in a dark and beautiful melody. Almost as though the harbingers of death were singing for Stas' end. Stas moved cautiously towards a lever, the only thing in the underground of the palace that was nicely polished, for it was in constant use by the cooks who fed the dragon. Until now. From what Stas heard, the dragon had grown into considerable size thanks to the love Christine gave her beast. The Maiden's Love, a rare and powerful gift for lucky dragon tamers by Saafani. But how could the Tyrant Dragon grow so big if it was separated from his mother for so long?

Perhaps his desire for her love boosted his growth. Whatever the case, Stas knew there was no turning back now that he yanked the lever down with all his might. The chambers rumbled, and dust sprinkled from the ceiling to the floor. A few pebbles and bits of brick plopped around Stas.

The massive door slowly began to clink, and clank as advanced and oversized locking mechanism undid themselves. After a loud click, the locks were undone, and the door slid to the side to grant Stas passage into the large vault of the castle where Mérieux the Tyrant Dragon was sleeping.

Unfortunately for Stas, this was not the case anymore. The vaulted door made a horrible ruckus that caused him to drop his torch and slam his armored palms over his ears.

When the noise died down and the rumbling stopped, Stas uncovered his ears. A veil of darkness awaited him. It was far too thick for Stas' torch to have effect. All the flames could do was illuminated a five-foot radius around him. He picked up the torch and proceeded into the vault. A petrifying snort boomed from the shadows causing Stas to stop in his tracks. He gasped and stepped back before he froze.

Growling started to bellow out of the darkness. Stas' heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and run away. He felt like it, but doing so would mean sudden death. He stood his ground, pretending to be the famous knights from the lost ages who stood up against evil dragons. Easier said than done.

Something white was illuminated by the light from Stas' torch. There were hundreds of them. They looked like pearly-white swords laid neatly in a weapon's rack. He saw the pink of the monster's gums, and then the fleshy brown trim of the snout.

BOOM! BOOM! The vault shook as the behemoth's feet stomped towards the young king.

"Oh, Goddesses, what was I thinking?" Stas prayed. "What the fuck was I thinking?"

Only now did he realize it was a mistake coming down here without Christine. He just had to be the big man going to the vaults alone to face a full-grown dragon. A True Dragon.

Tyrant Dragon's head finally came into the light. He stood more than eighty-feet-high, and his body almost took the length of the vault which was a twenty meters long.

"Mérieux, right?" Stas asked.

The dragon continued snarling at him. Boiling hot saliva poured down his mouth, hissing as it oozed to the ground.

"Shit, you're big!" said Stas. "You've got to stop looking at me like you're going to kill me though. If you want to see your mother again, you're going to have to trust me."

He undid his sword belt and let it fall on the floor. "Look, see. I mean you no harm. Your mother is a wonderful woman. She's perfectly safe."

Mérieux continued to growl.

"Not like you understand me, though, huh? Look, you want out of here? You're going to have hold back on burning me to a crisp."

Stas felt like someone hit him with a Paralyzing Potion as Mérieux lowered his head and came toward Stas. He let out a loud bellow looking at Stas in the eyes. Stas saw his reflection in those beautiful, yet deadly, green pools Mérieux had for eyes. On the other side of the vault, Stas saw a lever that could open another set of doors leading into the vault. He cautiously walked past the beast, feeling his breath, which felt like being hit by hot steam. Mérieux followed Stas with suspicion, in case he meant to go back on his word and do harm to him, Goddesses have mercy if Stas was that stupid.

Stas pulled the lever and the towering doors slowly began to open. The dim light of the sun setting behind the mountains peered through the crack the doors made as they slowly opened after thousands of years being closed. Stas jumped when Mérieux gave a horrifying roar. He charged toward the door. Stas rolled out of the way. Mérieux slammed his body against the door and pried them open with tremendous force. He wanted to see his mother again, he had no more patience to spare on the slow-moving doors.

Mérieux gave a final roar and finally knocked the doors down. The vault began to crumble. The walls cracked. The ceiling sprinkled large debris onto the ground below. Mérieux gave a roar to announce his freedom and gave a mighty charge as he dashed down the open green fields. He spread his wings and took flight.

* * *

 **Christine**

* * *

"I will miss you, Euphie," Christine said, bowing at the princess as she sat atop her warhorse, armored in silvery steel.

"We'll see each other again soon," said Euphie. "I rather enjoy our friendship, and look forward to seeing you utilize your gift. Perhaps one day we will convince that stubborn cousin of mine to let your dragon, what's his name?"

"Mérieux," Christine answered.

"Mérieux, yes. We'll see if we can get Stas to let Mérieux go. In the meantime, you best take care of yourself. I mean it. I don't want to have to come back here and start slaughtering the castle because someone put their hands on you."

"Perhaps you can train me in the art of self defense when you get back," Christine said, petting Euphie's horse. "I feel like everyone has done nothing but take advantage of me ever since I left the convent."

"Perhaps I can," said Euphie. "For now, you have Sherry with you. She has grown quite fond of you."

"She has," said Christine.

"I sure do hope not," said Euphie. "If you won't have my Cousin Stas, there's always a place in my bed for you."

Christine went red.

A war horn blew from the front of the ranks. Euphie smiled and blew Christine a kiss. "And now I must leave you, Christine. Take care of yourself. YAH!"

She kicked her horse into a gallop, and away she went following Stas's army out of the city where they would do combat with the Houses of the North who were now marching closer the Glowersfield, a market city not far from the capital.

"What a day," Christine said. She turned, and walked back to the maiden's chateau. But she could not go far. As she passed by the garden quad, she noticed a group of odd figures dressed in leather and chainmail. Christine paid them no heed and as she passed a tree, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Who!" cried Christine. "Count Da Money!"

He slapped her hard across the face knocking her to the ground.

"I've just about had it with that joke," said the Count. "First I had to hear it from Yuri. Then Stas. Now the Princess. But, I will be bathed in fire before I let the likes of you insult my name. You rejected the King again. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You need to learn how to take opportunities when you have the chance."

Christine rubbed her cheek and scooted back to get away from the Count. He had a mad look in his eye the likes she had never seen before. "When King Stas hears about this…"

"He won't," said the Count. "In fact, he won't know anything at all, because I leave this wretched palace tonight."

"Why?"  
"The Houses of Boislevesque and Fourneaux have gained a mysterious new ally, one with enough power to get them to march this far toward the capital. I'm sorry to say that your friend, Princess Euphie, marches to her death. She, her House, and their armies are the last line of defense against the Covenant. And I fear we are, how do the city-folk say it? Very screwed. I will not stand here and wait as the House of Boislevesque and the House of Fourneaux march down here and slaughter us all. And I am not fond of Yeyunism. I would rather walk on miles of glass than convert to their faith."

"Surly they can't both take the crown?" Christine said, resting on her arms.

"No, they cannot," said the Count. "They've come to terms that Stas is a common enemy. But once they rid him of power and bring an end to the Trevelyan dynasty, they will squabble no doubt to the death for Stas's crown. I have a home in White Harbor; I will ride there as soon as possible. I have already taken all that is valuable to me, save for one last thing."

"What?" asked Christine.

"Why, you of course, my little flower. I am old, and I need someone to…raise my spirits."

"If I won't even marry Stas, what makes you think I'll marry the likes of you?"

"Marriage?" chuckled the count. "What makes you think I need marriage to have you in my House? No, no, my dear. You're going to be my personal housemaid. And you will do exactly as I command."

"No!" said Christine. "I'll tell Stas about this!"

"You will do no such thing," said the Count. He snapped his fingers. The men in the leather armor were his own personal thugs. They casually walked out of their places and formed a circle around her and the Count.

"I can have you come to White Harbor the easy way or the hard way, young lady. What is it going to be?"

"Leave me be," Christine whimpered.

"Leave you be?" laughed the Count. "No, no, my dear. You are coming with me!"

He tried to grab her, but she kicked him hard in the family jewels. "OMPH!" he cried. "Not the grapes! Not the grapes!"

Christine darted by and was almost grabbed by one of the thugs. She ran toward the fields calling for help.

"Get her!" shouted the Count. "Five gold crowns will be added to the pay of whoever grabs her!"

"Help!" cried Christine. "Someone! Anyone help me!"

A loud roar echoed through the twilight.

"LOOK!" shouted one of the thugs.

"In the sky!" cried another. "What is it?!"

"DRAGON!"

The whole palace went into an uproar as Mérieux flew from the clouds and swooped down to save his mother.

"Mérieux?" gasped Christine. "My little Mérieux is that you?"

He was not little anymore, that was certain. He landed with a powerful thud on the ground, creating a terrific quake. He swatted the thugs away with his tail, sending them flying away. He grabbed one by the back of his shirt with his mouth and tossed him toward the mountains.

The Count was calling for the guard. "STOP HER! SOMEONE STOP HER! STOP HER!"

The palace guard began swarming out of every door, charging for Christine. Mérieux would not tolerate this and created a wall of flames, stopping them in front of their tracks. He lowered his neck, and bellowed for Christine to get on.

The royal rifleman formed a line, aiming their muskets at Christine and Mérieux. "All fire on my command!" shouted the Count.

"HOLD!" shouted Stas. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" He came riding towards them atop of his Pegasus mount.

"But Your Grace," protested the Count. "She…"

"Let her go!" Stas interrupted.

"But why?" asked Benoit, cowering behind a boulder.

Stas looked at Christine through the flaming wall. "Because...I love her."

Christine heard this, even from where she was. She couldn't believe it. Stas was setting her free.

"Wait!" Sherry shouted, running down a hill. "Christine wait!"

Mérieux growled at her to stay away. Christine got off his neck and stood in front of him, waving her hands. "No, no, no, my love. She's a friend. Wait here."

Sherry was clutching a burlap bag. "It's extra clothing, and a bit of food for the road."

"For me?"

"I knew who that beast was the moment I saw him soar out of the sky," said Sherry. "I never would have thought Stas would find it in his heart to let you leave. I told you he's not so bad."

"He really does love me, doesn't he?" Christine said taking the bag. "Mayhaps there will come a day when we can be together, but I fear today is not that day. Perhaps that day will never come. I don't know."

"Take all the time you need. A word of advice, head for White Harbor, and make for the Red Palace. Queen Avi would most love to see you."

"I guess so," said Christine. "Well, this is goodbye it seems."

"Yeah," Sherry said sadly. "Too bad. I was starting to get to know you. Take of yourself okay?"

She hugged Christine.

"I will," said Christine. "And you do the same. The Count told me about the other Houses. Sherry, don't wait until it's too late. Get as far away from here as you possibly can."

"I cannot," Sherry said, standing up straight. "I am a Mondivian. And I am loyal to my country and my King. If there's to come a time that I must die defending it, so be it."

"Farewell, then," said Christine. "And thank you for everything." She kissed Sherry's cheek and ran back to Mérieux. She climbed atop his neck and he galloped down the field taking off into the sunset.

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

He had never felt more pleased in such a long time. That morning after Jon led his warriors into the wilderness to look for the vaults, he treated Dalaris to a day she would never forget. When she woke, she was pampered with a hot bath and was given a grand feast for breakfast. She explored the castle all day and spoke with Jon's sisters who remained to accompany Astrid in her search for the Soul of Silvermountain. Nevertheless, Theo was watching her as though she were venomous cobra ready to strike.

She had lunch with the king and queen, who were quite interested in hearing how things were on the other side of the battlefield within the ranks of House Dragonheart. Ser Gerhalos had a few more surprises in store for her later that day. But as the sun set on her free day, word had reached Ser Gerhalos that she had disappeared.

This displeased him, and he searched all over the castle looking for Dalaris. He had hoped not to tell the guard, but now it was beginning to reach that point. Thankfully, mercifully, he heard from one of the milkmaids that she was last seen romping in the snow outside the castle in the gardens. Ser Gerhalos made a quick dash outside. The sun was waning, and the snow was falling. The twilight sky shading everything in a dark metallic blue. The Northern Aurora was dancing in the sky, splashing the inky blackness with a dazzling display of colors.

"Dalaris!" Ser Gerhalos called. "Dalaris!"

No answer.

"Oh, what have I done!" he said. "I cannot believe Jon was right!" He stomped around through the snow. The flakes collected on his platinum armor. "How could I have been such a fool!?"

"Dalaris!" he shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth to intensify his yell. "Dalaris! Dalaris! DALARIS!"

Whack! Something hit him hard in the face. Something wet and cold. It was a snowball.

"What in blazes!" said Ser Gerhalos. He searched for the culprit.

He searched around in the dark. His feline eyes turning into night vison mode, making his surrounding as clear as day. He turned to look at the forest. All was still. Not a sound, save for the wolves howling in the distance and the occasional unsettling grunt of a troll. Something flew out of the forest and hit him in the face.

Another snowball.

"What the…"

He couldn't finish his words, for something peculiar came out of the darkness. A rich and melodious sound that almost brought joy into his heart. The sound of a young girl giggling with happiness.

"Dalaris?" cried Ser Gerhalos. "Did you not hear me calling you? Where are you?"

Another snowball to the face answered his question. "Ooof!" he cried.

The giggling continued.

"Dalaris, there is no time for this!" called Ser Gerhalos. "Come now, we must get you inside before you catch your death of cold!"

"But I don't want to go inside, Ser Gerhalos," Dalaris said playfully from the forest.

He saw her peering from behind a tree. The snow dotted her reddish-blonde hair and the bow she had on was large and colored in dark blue. Her cheeks were apple red, and her nose like a little cherry. She was clad a winter dress made of wine red velvet and timed at the sleeves and neck with Silver Fang fur. The hooded winter cloak she wore to add warmth was also of the same design. No doubt it was the work of Queen Sera who took liking to the girl from House Dragonheart at lunch earlier that day. Diamond earrings in the shape of snowflakes dangled from her lobes and glistened in the light of the moons now glowing in the sky.

"Dalaris, no more games," said Ser Gerhalos. "We must come inside now. It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay, but you'll have to catch me first."

"Dalaris!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

Dalaris laughed and disappeared into the woods, dashing away like a frightened fawn.

"No! Dalaris come back!"

He stomped after her, the snow making his trek rather difficult. "Dalaris! Dalaris! Stop playing around."

Whoosh! Another snowball rocketed out of the woods. Ser Gerhalos dodged it in time. His large pauldron guarding his face from the cold missile. He scanned the direction it came from. In the nick of time, he saw a figure dashing from tree trunk to tree trunk.

"So, that's how it's going to be, eh?" he darted after her, dodging snowballs that zoomed out of the darkness. For good measure, he scooped up snow in his paws and formed a snowball of his own.

"Where are you?" he said in a sing-song manner. His ears wiggled as he tried to make out her footsteps in the snow.

"Got ya!" Dalaris shouted, tossing another snowball his way. He dodged and threw his snowball, the size of a soccer ball, at her. Dalaris gasped and was to slow to move away from it. It smacked her on the face and knocked her on her back. She laughed, feeling rather silly. She started to move her arms and legs.

"Snow angels," she said. "I never got the chance to make these."

"No?" Ser Gerhalos said walking towards her.

"No," she replied. "It doesn't snow in Dragonrock. It's nothing but volcanoes and ash as far as the eye can see.

"Hmm," said Ser Gerhalos. He got on the ground next to her and began to make one of his own. "I hope this won't rust my armor," he said.

"No," laughed Dalaris. "I don't think it will. These Berja are some of the best blacksmiths I've ever seen. No wonder my great-great-great-great uncle Morven Dragonheart was so keen in invading them."

She got up and examined her snow angel. "Hey, it does look like an angel."

"And what of mine?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Let's see," said Dalaris.

Ser Gerhalos got up. "Oh…" he said. He didn't make an angel. Just a really big hole on the ground.

Dalaris laughed and attempted to run off again so she could make Ser Gerhalos chase her and keep playing in the snow. But he grabbed her cloak and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

"Aww," she said.

"There will come a time when we can do this again," said Ser Gerhalos. "But for now, let's get you warmed up."

And so, he took her back into the castle. Dalaris warmed herself by the hearth in the mead hall as dinner was being prepared.

"Nice and toasty," she said rubbing her numb hands. "Thank you for convince Jon to do this for me. It sure is nice to finally get out of that boring old room." She turned around and bent over to warm her bottom.

"Uh, sure," Ser Gerhalos said, biting into another corn cake that Summer made earlier.

"I cannot believe we might have a little prince on the way," Dalaris said, standing straight up again. "Or a princess. Oh, Goddesses, I do hope for a princess."

"Don't we all," said Ser Gerhalos. "Every king dreams of one day raising a beautiful little princess."

"More corn cakes!" Summer announced parading into the mead hall with a basket full of freshly baked corn cakes.

"Oh, how lovely," said Dalaris. "I have yet to try one of Lady Summer's cakes."

"Have you?" Summer said placing the basket on their table.

"Cakes made from heaven," said Astrid, sharpening her sword alone on her side of the table. She picked one up from the basket, and bit into it. "Mmm. So good. I think I found the reason why Jon wanted to marry you so badly."

"When do you take your vows, My Lady?" Ser Gerhalos asked, picking one up as well.

"After the war," said Summer, sitting down next to Astrid. "Now's not the time for weddings, don't you think? What with us against House Dragonheart and all that."

Dalaris' facial expression went from content to upset in a matter of seconds. Summer saw this and was quick to apologize.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Dalaris!"

Dalaris quickly brought a smile back onto her face. "Worry not, My Lady. Despite all the comforts I have received today, I am still sadly nothing more than a prisoner or war."

Ser Gerhalos grunted sadly.

"So why isn't she back in her cell?" Theo asked, storming into the hall with his personal guard.

"I did not give you permission to enter Theo!" snapped Astrid.

"Bah!" Theo said stomping towards there table in front of the western hearth. "You're nothing more than a lowly princess. I don't need your permission to do anything. Why is this prisoner not in her confines? Why is she not in chains? Guards, put some shackles on her and escort her back to her chambers at once."

The guards took one little step forward and Ser Gerhalos bound from the table and roared. He snarled, flashing his teeth and brandishing his golden canines.

"If any of you so much as touch a single hair on her, I'll gut you like a fish!"

Dalaris went red in the cheeks and clasped her hands together. "Ser Gerhalos?" she whispered.

"And this animal thinks he has authority over what I say?" said Theo.

"Animal!" shouted Summer. "And since when do you have any authority? You are nothing more than a guest here in the castle."

"What Cousin Jon sees in you, I will never know," scoffed Theo. "Now someone tell Ser What's-His-Face to stand aside, or things are going to get ugly."

"For you, Theo," said Astrid. "It's way too late for that."

"Your petty insults have no effect on me," said Theo. "Stand aside."

"Hold it!" shouted Summer. "How about we Duel to see if Dalaris stays? You beat me, she goes to her room. I beat you, and you leave!"

"Sounds fair," said Theo. "I accept your challenge." He held out his wrist, morphing his bracelet of copper into a shield-shaped Duel Disk emblazoned with engravings depicting ancient battles and heroes.

One of Summer's butterfly-shaped earrings started glowing and streaked into her wrist forming a Duel Disk of elegant design shaped like the wing of a swan.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

 **LP 4000**

"My turn!" Theo said, declaring he would go first. "I set two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode. Your move!"

"Draw!" said Summer.

"See how you like this," said Theo. "Activate my face-down card: Labyrinth of Nightmare! You'll see what it does in due time."

"I know what it does," said Summer. "Once per turn, during our End Phase: We must change the battle position of our face-up monsters. Blah, blah, blah. I went to Duelist Academy, you know."

Theo growled with jealously. He wanted to go to the school, too.

"Now, if you don't mind," said Summer, picking up her monster from her hand. "I will continue on with my turn, and summon Milla the Temporal Magician!" ( **ATK/1800 DEF/1000 LV 4** ) "Now, she activates her effect! When summoned, I can target one set card you control and look at it. And I choose your face-down monster!"

The beautiful white-haired magician spun her gold staff elegantly. Arcane circles and runes magically appeared all around her and she slammed her staff on the face down monster, revealing a strange creature called Dream Clown ( **ATK 1200 DEF/900 LV 3** ).

"Not so bad," said Summer. "I attack!"

"Saw that coming a mile away!" sneered Theo. "Behold, the trap card: Windstorm of Etaqua! This will…"

"Change the battle positions of all our face-up monsters. Yeah, I know."

"Very well, I'll leave you to your impudence. But your attack is no longer going through."

"I know," said Summer. "I end my turn and in doing so, your trap card switches my magician back to attack mode."

"She won't be around for long, I assure you," said Theo. "Draw! Now I flip up my Dream Clown, and set this card. I end my turn, now Labyrinth of Nightmare activates and switches my clown to defense mode. My monster's effect activates! When he's changed from attack to defense position, he can destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

The Dream Clown cackled and drew daggers from his blue cloak.

"Say goodbye to your Milla the Temporal Magician!" cried Theo.

Dream Clown leapt into the air and tossed the daggers at Milla. She screamed as the knives struck her in the chest. She grunted in agony, stepping back with wobbly legs before shattering.

"Oh no," said Summer. "That was brutal!"

"And you haven't seen anything yet," said Theo. "I end my turn!"

"Draw!" said Summer, beginning her turn. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" ( **ATK/1900 DEF/900 LV 4** ).

Summer commanded the beautiful twin elves to attack the Dream Clown. They both created dazzling displays of magic which formed into a spectral cannon that launched a ball of magical energy at the clown.

BOOM!

The mead hall shook from the blast. The iron chandeliers rocked back and forth in the ceiling.

"My turn is over," said Summer.

The Labyrinth of Nightmare activated, and forced the Gemini Elf into defense mode. Theo drew and summoned a monster called Blade Rabbit (ATK/400 DEF/300 LV 2).

"Ew," said Summer. "He looks like Ricky."

Meanwhile Theo ended his turn. The labyrinth switched the Blade Rabbit into defense mode, and just like the Dream Clown, when his battle position was switched, he could destroy a monster. The Gemini Elves screamed as they vanished from the field.

"Draw!" shouted Summer. His trap card combos were getting on her nerves. She started shaking with rage and Theo's smug grin only added fuel to the fire. "I set a card face-down and summon Exarion Universe!"

She summoned a centaur with the upper body of a green-skinned man and wearing blue armor. He had a magical scepter on one hand and a black shield on the other.

 **Exarion Universe**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1900**

"I will attack your Blade Rabbit!' shouted Summer. "And doing so activates my Exarion Universe's effect. I can lower his ATK by 400 and allow him the temporary ability of piercing damage!"

"I don't think so!" said Theo. "Here's my trap card. Curse of Anubis, which will switch your mutated pony into defense mode, saving my rabbit."

"Yeah for now," said Summer. "Now that my turn has finished, my Exarion Universe goes back to attack position, thanks to your labyrinth."

Theo's turn.

"I set one card face-down, and set this trap card. I switch my rabbit back to attack mode and end my turn."

The labyrinth activated, switching the rabbit back to defense and destroying Summer's Exarion Universe.

"My turn," said Summer. "I've had enough of your trickery!"

"Then surrender," sneered Theo.

"Jon would tan my backside if he ever found out I surrendered to the likes of you. I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha in attack mode. Strike down his rabbit once and for all!"

"No!" cried Theo. "My combo is ruined! No matter. I can still beat you. And don't forget, my labyrinth switches your monster in defense mode."

"How can I forget, you've only repeated it a dozen times already."

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face! I flip up my face-down monster. Crass Clown!"

Hee! Hee! Hee! The fat devilish clown shrieked as he leapt into the air and landed on a blue circus ball patterned with red stars. He had a sharp scythe as a weapon. ( **ATK/1350 DEF/1400 LV 4** )

"And now for his effect," said Theo. "When flip-summoned, he sends a monster back to your hand, leaving you wide open for an attack! Attack!"

"I think not," said Summer. "Reveal face-down card: A Hero Emerges. Choose a monster in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it to the field."

"Uh," said Theo. "The last one, fourth card on the right!"

"Excellent choice, Anu Piranha returns to the field. Care to continue your attack?"

"I end my turn," said Theo.

Summer drew. "I summon Fairy of the Fountain!" ( **ATK/1600 DEF/1100 LV 4** )

She attacked, but once again, Theo outsmarted her with another of his traps. Curse of Anubis. It switched the fairy to defense mode triggering his next trap, Tragedy, which destroyed a monster who switched its position. Fairy of the Fountain shrieked as she vanished into the Graveyard. Still, Crass Clown was not sticking around for long.

Anu Piranha struck the nuisance with her whip-like blade, cutting him to shreds. Summer ended her turn and Anu switched to defense mode.

Theo drew. There was nothing he could do. He realized he was going to take some damage this turn, but if his next card was another of his traps, he would be safe. He ended his turn.

"My turn," said Summer. "I use the spell card: Cost Down which lowers the level of one of my monsters in my hand by two. And I choose, Dark Magician Girl!"

The guests in the mead hall cheered when the most beautiful monster in Yu-Gi-Oh was summoned. She twirled elegantly in a cloud sparkling light and blew a kiss to Theo as she was dne with her show.

Summer then equipped her with the spell card, Magic Formula, increasing her attack by 700 an raising it to 2700.

Theo froze. It was over. Before he knew it, Summer's two monsters combined their attacks, and took him down with one powerful hit. He grunted as he was knocked backward and slid across the floor.

"I win," said Summer. "Dalaris stays."

Ser Gerhalos nodded, crossing his arms. "Well, it looks like you had fun," he said to Dalaris.

"I did," Dalaris replied. "It has been long since I last saw a Duel before. I must say, this has been one incredible day, Ser Gerhalos. First you get me out of that room, you take me to the library, we played in the snow. Now this incredible Duel. I have asked Lady Astrid to allow us the use of a special chamber down below. Will you come join me?"

"Chamber?" said Ser Gerhalos. "What sort of chamber?"

Astrid sniggered. "I don't want to be part of this. Just do what you have to do." She got up and left.

Theo sniffed on the floor, wallowing in his defeat. Dalaris then led Ser Gerhalos out of the mead hall.

"What is going on, Dalaris?"

"I've asked Astrid to arrange a private dinner for us," said Dalaris. "My way of thanking you for all you've done. You know, you're the only one in my life who actually treats me like I mean something."

"Where are we?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

Dalaris had taken him to a much deeper part of the castle.

"What is this?" he asked again.

Dalaris released his hand from her grip and pushed open a set of large mahogany doors. A blast of hot steam greeted them. Ser Gerhalos froze when he saw that Dalaris had taken him to a hot spring. But this one was much different than the one he visited with Jon and the other two princes. These were brightly lit with glowing crystals. The walls were made of gleaming white tiles, and there was a buffet table with all manner of cuisine.

"These springs are reserved for the princesses." Dalaris closed the doors. "You've done so much for me Ser Gerhalos," Dalaris said.

To Ser Gerhalos' shock, Dalaris undid her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. "You are the definition of a knight in shining armor, Ser Gerhalos," she said, undoing the strings of her dress. "I wish to thank you, by giving you my heart."

"Dalaris…wait…"

"Tonight, I'm all yours," Dalaris said, her face was hot with passion as she began to peel her gown off her chest, releasing her breasts. "I want you to see me," she said. "I want you to see every part of me. I want you to see all of me."

The dress slid down leaving her completely naked before him. Ser Gerhalos' whiskers shivered as she stepped out of the crumpled heap of her dress, slowly strutting towards him.

"I-I…" he muttered.

"Come," said Dalaris, breathing heavily. Her face blushing pink. "Touch me."

"Dalaris…this is not…"

Without a word or warning, Dalaris picked up his paw and place it over one of her breasts. "Have you ever touched a human woman before, Ser Gerhalos?"

"N-never," the Leogai warrior squeaked. He would rather be out fighting giant monsters, or exploring ancient dungeons seeking lost treasure with Avi. What would she think if she saw him like this?

Dalaris pushed herself closer and hugged him.

"Get out of this armor," she whispered haughtily. "I wish to feel you against me."

There was nothing Ser Gerhalos could do. His feelings got the better of him. He lost his will to reason and surrendered to the wishes of the passionate vixen in his arms.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

Evelyn chose not to remain in hiding throughout the rest of the voyage. She ordered Bastion to have them eat at the tavern below deck. Not wanting to go against her wishes, he did just that.

When Bastion returned to the room for Evelyn, he almost missed her. She stood looking out the window. A woman almost strange to him. The girl with raven-black hair was gone, replaced by a shy little thing with wavy curls the color of honey blonde.

"Bastion?" she said.

"Evelyn…" Bastion said, glowing red. "I…wow…you look good."

That put a scowl on her face. "Are you saying I did not look good before!?"

"Why no, I mean…"

"Bastion, I'm only teasing." Evelyn smiled and looked back out the window, admiring the sunset on the river. She wrapped the blanket tightly over her shoulders.

"We're in luck," said Bastion. "This barge has everything anyone could want. There is a market below deck. They sell weapons, food, medicine, cards. I spotted a boutique for you to buy some clothes."

"What an impressive vessel," said Evelyn. "Shall you buy me a gown for dinner?"

"I shall," said Bastion. "Although, we might want to take it easy with the gold. It's still a long way back to Lorin."

"I understand," said Evelyn.

She followed Bastion below deck to the market. It smelled of spices, clean clothes, and freshly forged weapons. Bastion led Evelyn to a little cabin with a window displaying all sorts of dresses and gowns. A neon sign above read Le Chic Petit.

"Come," said Bastion. "Our reservation at the tavern won't hold for long."

He knocked on the door. A fat and very large Mondivian woman answered. "Bonjour my lovelies!" she sang out. "Come in, come in!"

Bastion let Evelyn in first.

"Oh, so gallant," said the woman.

After Bastion entered, the woman closed the door. "Welcome, welcome!" She said. She smelled heavily of roses. The store has a sickening scent of powder and cosmetics. "I am Madame Rouge. What can I do for you on this most glorious evening?"

"We desire some clothing for my friend here," said Bastion. "Please, she's had a very rough day."

Madame Rogue put her over-sized hands on her apple-colored cheeks in shock. "Oh, you poor thing! She must be naked under there! What happened?"

"I was attacked by highwaymen on the road," Evelyn said, fabricating her story. "They killed the mercenaries my father hired and then ripped my dress to…."

"Oh no!" cried Madame Rogue. Tears went down her chubby cheeks and he lips trembled. "Those horrible monsters. Did they?"

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," said Evelyn. "This brave knight luckily was passing by and sent them to their makers, and saved me."

Madame Rogue wailed and pulled a red handkerchief out of her enormous cleavage. She blew into it noisily.

"Goddesses bless you, Ser Knight!" sobbed Madame Rogue, wiping away her tears. "And they say chivalry has died in Termnnia. Come now, my dear. You're safe now. Come in, come in and rest yourself."

"Thank you, My Lady," Evelyn said, being led to a pink cushion decorated with lace and bows.

Madame Rogue made her a cup of strong sweet tea and served her a plate of cakes as she wheeled in an armoire filled with her best dresses.

"How about this one?" she said pulling out a blue gown. "You'll look ravishing in this!"

Evelyn pretended to wail and buried her face into her hands. Bastion saw through her ruse and patted her back.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Madame Rouge.

Bastion smiled and gave a wave of his hand. "That's what the bandits told her before they…"

"Oh, my apologies," said Madame Rouge. "I'm sorry, I could always add another discount to your dress. It's the least I can do to make up for upsetting you."

"Thank you, My Lady," wept Evelyn.

"Oh, you've run dry," said Madame Rogue. "I'll go make you some more tea."

She picked up the empty kettle and walked back into the kitchen, using a pump to fill the kettle with water.

"Discounts out of pity," Evelyn whispered into Bastion's ear. "If I play my cards right, we might end up getting a new dress for free."

She winked. Bastion grinned and sat back as Evelyn worked her magic.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Serpent Night Dragon flew over the wilderness toward the lonely Mount Sylvania. The stars dotted the sky and the wolves howled in the night. Crickets sang the evening chorus from the perches and cicadas joined them. there was a cave on the east side of the mountain with a warm golden glow illuminating from within.

"Looks like our guest is waiting for us," said Damien.

Avi could only nod. This was it. If this wizard whom the Mystical Elf spoke of so much did not even know where to find the flowers that would heal Arvas, all was lost. Though he was dead, the memory of Ser Carlyle was still fresh in her mind. If Arvas died, then the vile knight's death would have been deemed honorable, and she would not allow that. Serpent Night Dragon landed near the cave and took off into the night after dropping off his passengers.

"This is it," said Damien.

Together, Avi and Damien trekked into the cave. It started to grow rather warm as they approached the home of the wizard who lived there. The walls were suddenly covered with rare masterpieces of art. Mastercrafted furniture lined the rocky walls and an old vinyl record player was blasting Carmen, an opera from the Other World. It was a spooky combination to the dripping stalactites and the howling wind deep in the canyon below.

"This is getting strange," said Damien. "Who is this man?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Avi said, holding a tight grasp on the baby. "In all honesty, I hope he just tells us where the flower is and get us the hell out of here."

"For once I agree with your thinking," said Damien. "The sooner the better."

They descended a flight of stairs that took them in one of the grandest libraries Avi had ever seen. Shelves standing hundreds of feet tall full of ancient tomes with covers of scarlet red, emerald green, and dark blue. A waterfall poured down into a pool with an aquatic garden with plants arranged with the greatest of taste and care.

"Wow, it's very beautiful in here," said Avi. "Just look at all those books. Can you imagine all the secrets and knowledge contained in these tomes? Just two of these could make me smarter than all the scholars in Termnnia."

"Why don't we take one and find out?" said Damien.

A loud roar shook the library. The music died down at last. A ferocious and intimidating growl bellowed from the shadows. After two thundering steps, a dragon emerged. He was orangish, yellow and had a long silvery beard. His underbelly was the color of cream and surprisingly he wore half-moon spectacles over his glowing green eyes.

"Avi!" Damien shouted, drawing his diamond sword. "Get back!"

"Damien, wait!" cried Avi. "I think this is the wizard the Mystical Elf told us about."

"Wizard!" shouted Damien. "Avi that's a fucking dragon!"

"There will be no use of obscenities in my house!" the dragon roared. Kayla stirred in Avi's arms. Avi rocked her and shushed her to keep her calm.

Damien fell back on his butt. "He…he can talk?"

"Oh, is that all surprising, Damien?"

"N-no, it's just that he caught me off guard."

"I know you," said Avi. "I've seen you on a Duel Monster's card in the market. Aren't you what they call a Thousand Dragon?"

"Bah!" the dragon scoffed. "I wish I was that young again. No, my dear, I am far greater than a mere Thousand Dragon. I am known as Ten Thousand Dragon!"

"Ten Thousand?" said Avi. "My, my, my. You look rather young for your age."

"Humph, do not think your flattery will keep me from punishing the both of you. I overheard what you were saying. You meant to take my books!"

"No, not at all," said Avi. "We came here on a mission. I am Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. Queen of the Alliance. And this is…"

"LADY AVI!" cried the Ten Thousand Dragon. "THE Lady Avi! Ah, my brothers have spoken highly of you. My cousin the Blue-Eyes White Dragon has told me all about you. All about you! My Lady, it is an honor to finally meet you. Excuse me if I was brusque, but I've been known to have foolish treasure hunters coming into my cave and looking to steal my books. These tomes contain all the histories of the world. You thought they were all lost during the Inquisitor's Burning of the Books; well, I fear not. I have scrolls, documents, books, all manner of literature here from the days before the First Flight of the Dragons."

"It is a very impressive collection," said Avi.

"Thank you," said the dragon with a polite bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ser Reginald of Chutney. Or I was before the Inquisition hunted us down. I was the official chronicler of the High King Tiberius Pendragon. I was also the writer of over five thousand plays; two thousand novellas; and seven hundred epic poems detailing the adventures and/or tragedies of the great Heroes of Old."

He lowered his neck and took Avi's hand with the tips of his claws before kissing it. Avi thought he was going to suck it up into his mouth.

"Uh, thank you," said Avi.

Damien scowled and got in between his kiss. "Okay, wise guy, we need to find ourselves a flower."

"Then go outside and look," scoffed Ser Reginald. "They grow all over the place."

"No, no," laughed Avi. "We came all the way here because…."

"Who is that in your arms?" Ser Reginald interrupted.

Avi looked down at the baby. "Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But this is Princess Sairahiniel daughter of Saafani."

"Bless my soul," said Ser Reginald. He sniffed the air around the child. Kayla didn't like it and punched him in the nose with all the strength her little arms could muster. She coughed, not withstanding the hot air that came out of his nostrils.

"Oh!" he cried. "Right in the conk!" He rubbed his nose. "She sure is strong for a little baby."

"Well, she's no ordinary baby," said Avi. "She is Princess of all Dragons."

"Yos Menfax! (Your Majesty)" said Ser Reginald. "Trenmas vaal krantost! Now, you say you've come here looking for a flower."

"We are," said Avi. "Please, if there's anyway you can direct me to the location of a Lucia's Kiss, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Lucia's kiss!" cried Ser Reginald. "Avi, you don't know what you're asking. This is no simple weed or a flower. This is one of the last plants grown by Lucia herself. They hardly exist anymore."

"So, you don't know where I can start looking?" Avi asked, a feeling of dread polluted her soul causing her to feel sick.

"But have no fear," said Ser Reginald. "This…this might take a while. I might have something of the flower, but there is no guarantees. I fear to say this could take me all night."

"I'll help you!" said Avi. "Please, I'll do anything to aid my friend Arvas."

"Arvas?" said Ser Reginald.

"He's my dragon. My first dragon. A friend actually. He's dying. The Mystical Elf is keeping him alive, but just barely. We need this flower to make a potion for him."

"I understand," said Ser Reginald. "I must say, we're going to have a very long night."

"I'll help anyway I can," said Damien.

"Very well," said the dragon. "Let us look, my library is vast, and that book can be anywhere."

Avi nodded. The task ahead would no doubt prove long and tedious. But her friend was counting on her. If she had to read every tome in this library, then she would, for she loved Arvas that much.

Little did she know, somewhere across the sea. A fleet was mobilizing. A fleet of flying ships and jets carrying hundreds of thousands of soldiers. The Covenant was now sending it forces into Termnnia, ready to strike them down and conquer them once and for all.


	150. The Hunter in the Night

**Crystal**

* * *

Tartarus lit up the night in hues of bright orange as the flames towered up and up into the darkness. Crystal stared back at the flaming resort and rested her head against one of the cushions of the couch that lined the rail of the boat. She breathed heavily, happy to be alive and to have escaped whatever those things were that had attacked her and her friends. Cartoon characters with murderous intent. A prince who can summon hundreds of swords. A now monsters running amok all over Athens one of her favorite cities in the world. She could still hear the cries of those still stuck on Tartarus soaring into the night as though they were tortured souls trapped in the mythological prison for which the resort was named after. Sirens wailed and explosions still burst from the ship's structure. Each one signaling the death of another handful of people. That thought filled her mind with dread. Crystal wished for a way to help them.

"Wow," said Nick. He stood up and stared at the sinking ship from the stern. "That battle did more damage than I thought." He looked at Michael and Loxley, both of whom standing mysteriously in the moonlight whispering their business with one another. Nick had an acute sense of hearing and used this ability to make out the word 'Yuri' being used over and over again. These two strangers knew who Yuri was and possibly where he was. And he wanted to know now. Nick and the other may not have been part of whatever flimflam was happening with those black-coated goons and the monsters, or this Other World they kept talking about, but damn it, Yuri was his best friend. A brother even. And he was not about to be left out of any info that could help Nick and the others find him.

"Just who in the hell are you guys?" He said approaching them.

"That's classified," said Ren, coming up from the lower deck with a mug of tea for Jeannie. "We're not supposed to discuss matters of our world here."

"Either way," Amistad said, steering the boat towards the docks. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"What part of we can't explain our world didn't you understand?" Michael asked, staring at the flaming ruins of Tartarus.

"Our lives just turned into hell!" said Amistad. "The least you can do is explain to us how you know Yuri."

"I cannot say," said Michael.

Amistad lost his patience. He would not take Michael's defiance any longer. "What are you kidd…" A sword materialized in front of him. Amistad stopped and gave a gasp of fright. "Okay…all right."

"Stop fighting you guys!" shouted Crystal, she cradled Jeannie in her arms. "As if things couldn't get any worse."

Ren nodded. "She's fine. Let's just get you guys out of here as soon as possible. We can explain more as we get back to America." He handed Jeannie her mug. She whimpered like a frightened puppy and hid her face in Crystal's neck. She started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"You...you're one of them?" Jeannie asked timidly. "You're from this Other World, too?"

"I am," said Ren. "But I'm still the same person."

"No you're not," Jeannie wept.

"Okay, Jeannie, don't cry," said Amistad. "We're going to be just fine. But, Ren, can you at least explain what it is they want with Loxley and Crystal."

"They want a really powerful card from me," said Loxley.

Nick found that hard to believe. "You mean they trashed one of the single-most expensive projects in recent years for a stupid Duel Monsters card?"

"It's not that simple," said Loxley. "This card has magic. A magic more powerful than the one you just witnessed in the resort. They need it badly because it's the key to saving Yuri."

"What do you mean saving Yuri?" Crystal asked in desperation. "Is he hurt? Is he in trouble? How can we save him?"

"By not getting caught," said Loxley. "Especially not Crystal. Her destiny, however, is a matter for another time. What we need to focus on is getting you guys a flight out of this country. We're not safe here. They will never stop hunting you, Crystal, and likewise, they won't stop coming after me. They need me to get to Yuri, too. So, if anyone can book a ticket out of Greece, please do so immediately."

"I can do that," said Amistad. "Leave that to me. Once we dock, we can head back to our hotel and regroup."

"I'm coming with you," said Mario.

"Why?" asked Patty. "You're not part of any of this."

"No," said Mario. "But my hotel is quite a walk from here. I cannot go back there alone. It's too dangerous. I've been mingled with assassins, sorcerers, fucking cartoon characters come to life, sword-summoning emo-freaks! And I'm not sure if you've noticed, but monsters are popping up all over Athens!"

"If you insist," said Amistad.

"Look, I'll travel to France with you," said Mario. "And then I'll book my own flight home."

"Very well," said Amistad. "Looks like we're all in this together." He dialed his travel agent to see what flights were available out of Greece.

"And what about you, Loxley?" Michael asked, staring at the moon.

"I'm going to get the Titan from my friend Darius and then head back to Termnnia."

"What's this Termnnia?" asked Crystal. "Is that where you live? Is that where Yuri is? How can we get to him?"

"None of your business," said Michael.

Nick didn't like his tone. "She didn't ask you, asshole!"

"You okay, sweetie?" Patty asked, putting her hand on Jeannie's shoulder which trembled like a rattlesnake.

"N-no!" sobbed Jeannie. "It was horrible. Their faces. Those masks. Why? Why?"

"You were supposed to keep an eye on her MARIO!" shouted Ren.

"What was I supposed to do!" shouted Mario. "You can't seriously be blaming me for this, are you?"  
"You are sure?" Amistad asked the agent. "Okay. All right. That will have to do." He hung up the phone. "Okay, the good news is, I found us a flight out of Athens. The bad news is, that it doesn't leave until tomorrow morning."

"You've got to be kidding?" said Carter. "But…those hooded goons are still out there."

"Yeah man," said Tyson. "We'll never survive the night! They're too powerful!"

"Well," said Patty. "We've got pretty boy over there with his hundred swords. And Loxley it seems has some secret powers of his own."

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Loxley. "But have no worries. I'll do what I can to keep you guys safe. First off, we need to head to my friend Darius's place to pick up the card. I promise I'll explain everything before you leave for Aquarius. Hmm, funny. There's a city in our world that has a similar name."

"That's enough, Loxley," Michael said coldly.

"Uh, right," said Loxley.

Amistad gave a nod. "We're nearing the marina everyone. Tyson, help me secure the boat."

"Right-o," said Tyson. "Hey, hold up. There's someone standing there. Someone big."

"Huh?" said Crystal. "Oh god, he's one of them!"

The figure standing on the marina was a giant of a man. He was an Eldori with bright glowing eyes and donning a black, belted coat and a black bandanna with wild black hair protruding from the back.

He laughed at them. "Going somewhere?"

"You'd better get out of our way if you know what's good for you!" said Michael. He summoned five swords. "Move, or I cut you to shreds."

"I fear your swords will do no harm to me," said the figure. "I am PaniK the Eliminator."

"Who gives a fuck!" said Amistad. "We have not the time to deal with you!"

"Oh, but you don't have a choice, pretty boy!" said PaniK. "See, I've been hired by Master Marik to personally take you down in a game of shadows!"

"We don't have time for games!" said Michael. "Out of the way now!"

PaniK would not take no for an answer. He held out his hand. Their boat rumbled violently and was suddenly lifted out of the water.

"What's going on!" shouted Tyson. "What did he do?"

PaniK used telekinesis to launch their boat onto the docks, smashing it to bits. Then, he slammed his fist on the ground creating a wall of purple fog. He trapped them.

"If you want to see the light of day, I suggest you do exactly as I say," said PaniK. "We have ourselves a Duel. Right here. Right now!"

"If that's what you want," said Ren. "I'll take you on."

"Ha!" laughed PaniK. I think not! I will choose who will be the victim here. And I choose the girl with the blonde hair and the brown streaks. I sense darkness in your heart. A lot of darkness. Something tells me you're no ordinary earthling. Let's find out, shall we?"

"You want to Duel?" said Patty, jumping out of the wreckage of the boat. "Fine, but leave my friends alone!"

"Oh, but I promise your friends are going to be just fine, that is only if you can defeat me, which you won't."

"We'll just see about that!" said Patty, taking her deck out of her purse.

"Patty!" Tyson called. He unzipped his backpack and tossed her his Duel Disk.

"Thanks," Patty said, putting on the Duel Disk.

PaniK held out his wrist and a shadowy Duel Disk in the form of a tombstone appeared over his wrist.

"Duel!" they shouted.

"I shall start first," said PaniK. "I set a card face-down and then play the spell-card Polymerization, fusing together my Lord of the Lamp and Invader from Another Dimension into the all-powerful, Soul Hunter!"

 **Soul Hunter**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/1800 LV 6**

"And!" PaniK said loudly, "since we're playing at night, he gets a field power bonus, raising his attack to 2500! And here comes another addition to the fray! I summon the dreaded Opticlops with an attack strength of 1800! But, thanks to the field power bonus, it raises up to 2100!"

PaniK began to laugh until he heard a whip cracking out of the night. "What's this!" he shouted.

"When you special summon a monster, I'm allowed to special summon this card," said Patty. "Chaos Hunter!" (ATK/2500 DEF/1600 LV 7) "She may have cost me a card from my hand, but that's a small price to pay. Are you done, or can I begin."

"Arrgh," said PaniK. "You got guts. Do you want to know what happened to the last person who showed me guts? I ripped his head off! Make your move!"

"And so I shall!" said Patty. "Draw! I summon Doomcaliber Knight!"

Two turns later, PaniK performed an Xyz Summon, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon. PaniK removed an Xyz material from the fiendish monster and destroyed Patty's Chaos Hunter. It was her turn, and she performed a ritual summon, calling forth her Granondolf, King of Destruction, who could destroy all face-up monsters whose DEF was equal to or less than his ATK. Adreus was blasted away, leaving PaniK wide open, but he ensnared Gandondolf with Mirror Force, destroying him.

He was no easy opponent, and he loved playing games with her mind, especially about the so-called Darkness inside of her.

"I can feel it deep inside you, Patty!" sneered PaniK. "A sense a creature of great power living in that blackhole you call a heart! How is it that you have not been able to see this great monstrosity? Have you ever made anything happen? Has anything strange happened around you when you felt angry or scared?"

"That's none of your business!" said Patty.

"Oh, but the darkness is my business!" said PaniK. "I can see the beast now, looming over you. Yes! Yes, it is! No doubt in my mind he's the legendary Zera the Mant!"

Jeannie gasped, still wrapped in Crystal's arms. "Wait, isn't that Patty's favorite monster? How does he know about it!"

"The beast has chosen you for his vessel, for your heart is clouded with pure darkness! I do not lie, for the darkness reeks off your body so much, that I can taste it!" He licked the air with his tongue. "But it begs the question. How did a creature from our world manage to find its way here into this pathetic universe and choose a simple earthling girl as a vessel? Or perhaps, there isn't anything simple about you after all?"

"What are you talking about you big lummox?!" shouted Patty. "I'm just a normal girl! I was born here. I was raised here! And so what if Zera the Mant is my favorite monster?"

"He wasn't always," said Nick.

"What are you talking about?" Patty said looking back at him.

Tyson nodded in agreement. "Before you became a goth-punk in high school, you were a very happy girl, Patty. Your favorite monsters were the Five Kuriboh Brothers! They were the only cards you played. And even though you always lost the matches, it brought such a joy for you summoning them. But as we got older, something happened to you."

Carter fixed his glasses. "You became all moody. You started to change your look. You did drugs, drank yourself stupid at parties, and had sex with random guys in the streets. Sickos who were far older than you."

Patty bit her lip, fighting back the tears. She was too proud to admit her mistakes and the sudden change in her character when she entered high school, but she knew her friends were right. Something dark possessed her. The dreams about Zera the Mant began to make sense. Perhaps the card did change her from the bright delightful youth to the dark and depressed young lady she once was…still was. Even with the makeover that Crystal gave her. Her change of clothes and hair color. It mattered not. She still felt cold and empty inside. She felt as though unhappiness and sin clouded her mind.

Nick continued. "You let guys do things to you, Patty. Horrible things. The light inside the Patty we once knew faded away. The cute girl with the pink bow in her ponytail changed into a sad gothic punk. The Five Kuriboh Brothers weren't your favorite cards anymore. Your dueling style became aggressive. The fairies and puffballs you once summoned turned into demons, and nightcrawlers, and zombies. That wasn't you. That wasn't the Patty we grew up with. I think this asshole is starting to make sense."

"Of course what I say makes sense," said PaniK. "This girl was never of this world to begin with!"

"What?" said Patty.

"There is shadow magic festering inside of you," said PaniK. "Pure evil. Zera the Mant is the key to unlocking it. You really are a Termnnian aren't you!"

Patty almost dropped her cards. "No! No! You're lying! I have a mother and a father. They may have been two pieces of shit, but I have memories of them!"

On PaniK's next turn, he performed of series of combos that allowed him to summon King of Yamimakai and an Infernal Hammer. Patty saved herself from a game-ending direct attack with two of her trap cards, and then it was her turn. She drew Card of Sanctity and refilled her hand, even though PaniK did as well. Using a variety of dark spells Patty special summoned and she special summoned and special summoned until she got the beasts she needed. One the field stood Zera the Mant, Dark Ruler Ha Des. Diabolos King of the Abyss, and her new Number Monster, Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon.

PaniK laughed and clapped his hands, staring down the four monsters. "So, it seems that you have beaten me. But rest assured, little Patty, this will not be the last you hear of me. Master Marik was right about you. It seems the shadows favor you. Look at the devils that you summon. Look at you. All the hardships you've been through, yet despite that, you remained tough and defiant. The whole world bent you over and thrust itself into you. But you fought back and showed them that you are not one to be messed with. The darkness is strong within you. The beast can unlock powers beyond your wildest dreams. You need someone who can help you unleash the darkness in your heart. You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Shadow Realm. The place where you belong."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Patty.

Zera, Diabolos, and Dragulas worked together to strike PaniK down.

PaniK laughed like a maniac as the flames swallowed him. They dispersed, and he was gone.

But for Patty, the victory was bittersweet. "He's wrong," said Patty. "He's so wrong."

"Mama mia!" cried Mario. "That was some of the scariest Dueling I've ever seen. The darkness in your decks was just so rich. The auras that came out of you, Patty. I felt like I was never going to be cheerful again."

"Shut up, dude!" snapped Nick. "Can't you see she's distressed?"

"He's wrong Patty," Crystal said, squatting down to be next to Patty. "You're not evil. That can't be. I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it. You're a good person."

"Am I, Crystal?" sobbed Patty. "Look at all I've done. What I did to myself. What I did to my friends." She looked at the bottom of her deck to look at Zera the Mant. "Something inside of me did change when this card came into my life. It was just there in my night table; I thought my father must have put it there as a present for my fifteenth birthday. I did feel something was up with this card though. Because as soon as I touched it…I felt something awaken inside of me. The world wasn't so clear anymore. I felt like everyone was against me."

"Get rid of it!" said Jeannie. "You must!"

"I can't," said Patty. "This card means a lot to me."

"But look at what it did to you!" cried Jeannie. "You heard what PaniK said."

"Fuck what he said!' snapped Patty. "I can take care of myself. I'm not some evil being from another world. I'm still the same person."

"I will decide that for myself," said Michael. "You're not the only one whose life was changed by fiends. You know, in my House, our family mostly uses machines. But, because I had a destiny with the Sacred Beasts, I was chosen to house the Archfiends in my deck. This world is far too plain for something like a card to change the way you lived your life, Patty. I believe you're a Termnnian as well. But how did you get here, I wonder."

"Believe what you want," said Patty. "This place is my home. These guys are my friends. Loxley, do us all a fucking favor. Find that Titan, get us out of Athens, and then get the fuck out of our lives. The whole world used to make sense before all this!"

"Yuri said the same thing when it was his time to go home," Michael said, turning around and heading for the nearest exit out of the marina.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

"You sure you're up to this, Yugi?" Jaden asked.

"A good night's sleep was all I needed," said Yami, still donning his magical Duel Armor. "There is no need to worry. I am feeling fine."

"I sure hope so," said Jaden. "I mean, this is no ordinary assassin from what I heard. This Sister is possibly one of the best fighters in the whole group."

"I've faced many who claim they were the best," Yami said with an overconfident chuckle. "And I always prevailed over them. I do hope your Elemental Hero Neos is ready for combat."

"Are you kidding?" said Jaden. "We're always ready to kick some ass."

"Hmm," Yami said nodding his head.

The journey up the tower was uneventful. There were no traps to slow them down, or even a so much as a monster to try and stop them. Yami felt relief for this but at the same time he was feeling rather nervous. It was very unlike his enemies to just let him walk into their lairs without putting up a fight. The real fight would happen once they got to the top of the dark and foreboding tower. Once they burst through the doors of the roof, the assassin Yuri and Loxley warned them about was standing atop a helipad.

Her armored coat was trimmed with neon purple lights. "Finally," she said staring out into the city. "I was getting bored waiting for you."

She turned to look at them. Her hair was long and wiled with fringes shaped like horns coming out from the top of her head that arched down over her face. Her eyes, as yellow as the sun, were glowing in an ominous dominance and lust for battle.

"Looking for this?" she said holding up the Titan card they were looking for.

"Surrender now!" said Yami. "It's over! We've already killed one of your sisters. We can easily destroy you, too."

"Not likely," said the assassin. "Allow me to introduce yourself. I am Terra. And I will be the last thing you will ever see. How fitting that Yuri is just a ways over there. He gets a front row seat to all the action."

She held out her hands. A double-necked guitar, sleek black in color, with glowing purple strings morphed into her grip.

Jaden gulped and quickly summoned Neos. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this song."

"Jaden!" Yami shouted. "Find a place to hide!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jaden ran back to the stairwell.

Meanwhile Yami summoned Dark Magician and used his Duel Armor to merge together with him.

Terra laughed, and commented on how stupid Yami looked in his new armor. No doubt Yami was not in the mood for her insults and he charged after her. Neos was also quick to spring into action. He flexed his large muscles and leapt into the air flying after Yami. In midflight, Terra cracked her knuckles and played a dark and powerful tune on her guitar, sending deadly soundwaves through the air. Yami stopped and covered his ears. The music was agonizing, and caused Neos to fall to the ground. He rolled around, also covering his hearing from the sounds that would no doubt maim his senses.

Terra vexed the both of them like the maniacal vixen she was and played an even more powerful song on her guitar. The windows of the other buildings within a five-block radius of Terra's building shattered all the way down to the first floors. A rain of sharp glass sprinkled into the streets below.

"What….is…that!?" he groaned. He yelled from the pain, and the soundwaves knocked him into a power generator with a terrific crash. The generator sparked and exploded after its malfunction. The blast knocked Yami into the air, and he fell to the roof like a comet creating a large crater form the impact.

Terra danced around to the music she created with her guitar. "Dance baby! Dance!" she said playing a new song that started summoning Mega Thunderballs. Hundreds of them magically appeared in the air above Yami and Neos. They began to toss themselves at them. Yami and Neos flew into the air and dodged their suicide attacks. Their spikes wedged into the surface wherever they landed, and they would explode five seconds later. Yami wacked them away with his staff, while Neos punted them into the distance with his massive foot.

"Oh, I'm lovin' this party boys!" Terra shouted, banging her head up and down. Her hair flinging wildly. She started playing with one hand. The other she held up and made devil horns with her index finger and pinky.

Neos swooped in for a surprise attack, but Terra smacked him in the face with his guitar so hard she created a tremendous shockwave that cracked the glass on the top floor of her tower. Neos grunted and stumbled to the ground.

"Come on, Neos!" groaned Jaden, hands over his ears. "Do something!"

"You do something!" Yami shouted, launching purple balls of magical energy at Terra. "He needs more power!"

"Oh yeah!" said Jaden. He searched through his deck looking for just the right card to use in this situation. "Neo Spacian Black Panther and Neos, combine into one!"

Neos's body began to glow as a cartoon panther wearing a cape jumped out of a glowing portal and into Neos.

"Say hello to Elemental HERO Dark Neos!"

Terra sneered as the new monster spread his wings and brandished his claws.

"Not bad," she said. "This is getting interesting."

The Mega Thunderballs were summoned again. However, Dark Neos was as quick as the wind, and he slashed hundreds of them within the span of a few seconds. A large explosion lit up the night. The fireball zooming towards Terra. She blasted her guitar creating a soundwave that blasted the fireball back into the sky and dispersing it.

Yami began growing weary. Worst of all, he was getting rather fearful.

"What is it going to take to stop her?"

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

It is now two in the morning. Avi searched through the indexes of five large encyclopedias written by ancient scholars back in the day when the Norman Invaders ruled Termnnia. Nothing. The only thing close to being related to Lucia's Kiss was a poem about a knight who fought a fierce dragon to get the flowers for his love who was dying back at the castle.

Avi's eyes grew horribly heavy, and she even felt herself nodding off. She gasped and slapped her face, so the sting could keep her up. Behind her, Ser Reginald the Ten Thousand Dragon was scanning through a pile of books the size of a hill. Even he was having no such luck, and supposedly he had every book in his library memorized. Damien was at a nearby table by the fireplace opening scrolls with great care. The parchment he was reading was ancient and the edges sprinkled into dust as he touched them. There was no luck with him either and he jabbed himself in the throat with the tip of his sword to keep himself awake. Kayla was asleep in a basket that Ser Reginald let them borrow. The sight of her in her slumber caused Avi to feel even sleepier. Ser Reginald brought Avi a kettle of a magical tea he conjured up himself.

"Try it," he said. "It will keep you up. It has a certain spring to it."

Avi didn't know what he meant, but at this point she was ready to try anything. The drink was red and steamed as though it came from the heart of a volcano. Avi picked up the cup and gave the drink a good sniff. It smelled sweet no doubt, but Avi had tried things that smelled great but wound up tasting bitter. She shrugged and took a long sip. Her eyes widened, and she set the cup down. Her face turned red and steam bellowed from her ears.

"Augh!" she coughed. "Wooo!"

Ser Reginald laughed. "There you see. What did I tell you?"

"Thank you, Ser," said Avi, sticking out her tongue and fanning it with her hand. "I think that was exactly the boost I needed."

"Well, that's good," said the dragon. "But, I fear you will find nothing here detailing the flower you seek. I just have a feeling you might find something in there in the west wing of my library. Be cautious though, there are books in there that can bite back."

Avi rolled her eyes. "How exciting," she said sarcastically. She got up from her seat and picked up a lantern by the chimney corner before trekking into the west wing. She saw books on how to be a great hero. A story about the first elves, a chronicle detailing the life of Queen Evangelia, and even an ancient scroll detailing Norman the Conqueror's long battle against Zorc.

"Mayhaps one of these can help me find the flower," said Avi. "But which ones? These books are endless, and I can't tell which ones to pick. At this rate, it will take days to find the right one, Goddesses, maybe even longer. Arvas is doomed."

Whomp! Whomp!

"Huh?" Avi searched around wondering what could possibly have made that noise. She raised her lantern, adding a little more light down the endless aisles of books. "Who's there?" she called. Her voice echoed in the vastness. "Ser Reginald? Ser Damien?"

No answer.

Avi must have trekked farther into the west wing than she thought. She heard a scampering of footsteps behind her. She gasped, turning around to see what was trailing her. She drew her sword from her back. "Who's there!?" she called out. "Who's there!"

The wind began to howl from the caves high above her leading to the top of the mountain. The ancient shelves all around her creaked and moaned, not supporting the immense weight of the books any longer, though Avi could sense a magical aura kept them up and forced them to carry on.

The footsteps returned. This time they ran down the aisle right next to her. Avi quickly shined her light toward the direction the feet were running towards. Even through the large gaps between the books, she didn't so much as silhouette. Her heart started to race in her chest so violently her body began to quake from its powerful thumping.

"Stop playing around Ser Damien! This isn't funny!"

She heard more scampering behind her, and she turned with all her might to catch whatever it was that was chasing her down. "FREEZE!" she shouted.

Blue hands went up in the air. They belonged to a book. Little brown shoes were underneath the magical tome acting as feet. Avi realized that the creature in front of her was a Duel Monster known as Boo Koo (ATK/650 DEF/500 LV 2).

"Who are you?" Avi shouted. "And what do you want?"

Boo Koo's little blue hands waved around frantically. It pointed down the aisle as if signaling to follow it.

"Why should I trust you?" Avi asked. "You sure did one hell of a job scaring me! I almost peed my pants because of you!"

The Boo Koo insisted and insisted, yanking at her shorts with one hand and pointing down the hall with the other as it hopped up and down in excitement.

"Stop it! Stop it! I get it!" Avi said pulling her pants back up to her hips. "Damn, you're going to undress me you know. What do you want to show me?"

The book closed itself and then the hands and feet vanished. Boo Koo floated down the aisle, and Avi followed with her hand clutched tightly on the hilt of her sword. She also had her staff ready to be materialized. If the need to call one of her dragons would arise, she would be ready. The book monster took her farther and farther into a part of the library even Ser Reginald did not know existed. He took her into a room shaped like a dome with black tomes trimmed in gold lining pristinely kept shelves of polished mahogany.

Boo Koo opened. The pages flipped frantically, and the hands and feet came back.

"What is this place?" Avi asked.

The book pointed to a tome that stood out from the rest. Its leather cover was wrinkled and ancient. The pages stuck out, possibly ripped a long time ago. And it was glowing bright green.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" Avi asked. "What is it?"

Boo Koo insisted Avi opened the book. "No!" Avi shouted. "What is it? I won't open it until you tell me what it is. You must think I'm incredibly naïve to want to open some old magical book I have no knowledge about."

 _Avi_. _Avi_ A sensuous spectral voice came from out of nowhere and sent a shiver down Avi's spine. _Come now my love. Do not be frightened. The book means you no harm._

"Who said that?" Avi shrieked. "Oh, Goddesses, it was the book!"

 _You have no reason to fear. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grimora. Daughter of Vellan the Goddess of the Books. I am trapped in this prison. A fiend named Heishin locked me into this cursed tome long ago. For five thousand years I have been kept in this miserable library. Tossed away and forgotten. Please, I ask you to set me free. Do this, and I will help you in finding Lucia's Kiss_

"Wait!" said Avi. "How could you possibly know that?"

" _I know all that ever was and all that will be_ ," said Grimora. She giggled. " _Well, almost all that will be. I am a demi-god after all_."

"A demi-god," said Avi. "Just like Yuri…. Just like…me."

" _Yes_ ," said Grimora. " _I can accompany you on your travels as well. I would prove myself most useful_."

"Uh, right," said Avi. "Me talking to a book isn't going to be weird or anything, right?"

"Open me," said Grimora. "And I shall reveal myself to you."

"Okay," said Avi. "But no funny business. I can summon dragons you know. And books don't exactly mix well with fire. Double cross me in anyway, and I'll toss you in the hearth! Understand?"

"You have no reason to fear," said Grimora. "Trust me."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," said Avi.

"You wish to save your dragon friend, yes? Avi, you must believe me when I tell you. I mean you no harm."

"Oh…all right. Oh, man. I just know I'm going to regret this."

Avi picked up the book causing Boo Koo to hop up and down happily.

"Farewell, my friend," said Grimora, safely tucked in Avi's arms. "I could not be hear without you."

The book monster bowed and vanished into a cloud of smoke. Afterward, Grimora led Avi out of the forgotten parts of the library back to Ser Reginald.


	151. The Pyramid of Light

**A/N: Had to completely redo this chapter. There was a certain element to the story that was a bit confusing. Sorry about that, guys. **

* * *

**Black Tyranno**

* * *

The doe that caught his eyes separated from the heard towards a small pool where a very small waterfall flowed gently down a wall of rocks like rain down the mountain. She was just the right distance from him. Far enough from the herd that she would not disappear with the lot of them when he showed himself. And close enough for him to sprint from the trees and catch her with his powerful jaws.

The predator smacked his jaws, strong like an iron vice. His teeth, pearly-white swords, thirsted for blood, and his large belly growled for flesh. He cursed himself for being so big, for the rumbling resembled thunder announcing the summer rains. He missed the feeling of the rains on his black-armored flesh. The lust for such a sensation brought memories of ages and ages past when he was a free beast. Before he was cursed to serve House Delgado for eternity. His punishment for eating a lonely princess who got lost in the jungles he once ruled. He could not help his primal instincts. He liked meat. The flesh of his fellow dinosaurs he thought good whenever he could get at it. But it was a treat he had to work for. The dinosaurs of his former kingdom knew very well to steer clear of the jungles that encircled the very roots of the mountain. For that was where he lived. And every day he would go prowling down the mountainside and stalk his brethren for his feast.

Human flesh, well, it was good; though he only ever tasted it once. And that was when he ate the girl who ruined his life. After he was condemned, he swore he would never taste human flesh again. Not that he would even he wanted to. He hated to admit it, but the predator had grown used to humans. None more than the one with the glowing green eye, much like the one he had. There might have been love there, somewhere in that beastly heart of his. Speaking of which, he gentled the flow of his blood so as to keep his heart steady. His breathing became nothing more than small puffs coming out from those bottomless black holes he called nostrils.

The doe was going to be nothing more than a snack for an appetite as big as his, but Black Tyranno knew that now was not the time to be picky.

 _I guess it's a choice feassst! Grumble! Grumble! Grumble!_

 _But I need food! Food yesss! Good meat! But puny creature is skinny! Grumble! Grumble! Grumble!_

The doe was young, healthy, and lean. Plenty of meat on her.

 _Is it tasty? Grumble! Is it crunchable? Grumble! Grumble!_

From the corner of his eye, Black Tyranno could see flames atop the cliff that led to the sanctuary of the Mystical Elf. The flames were coming from the sword he knew all too well. The sword that was forged in Enderia. That sword that was passed down to his former master with the glowing green eye.

 _Imposter!_

Black Tyranno hated the boy who was wielding him. He was up there with his friends, betting. They were exchanging cards, coins, marbles, candies, whatever they had in their little pockets. All of them were eager to see Black Tyranno hunt as though his primal instincts were nothing more than a show to be ogled at.

 _Small things amuse small minds I suppose. Grumble! Grumble! Grumble!_

He ignored them. The anger made his prehistoric blood boil causing his heart to beat like a fierce war-drum. A bellow of frustration echoed from his throat causing the ground to quake and the water in the pool to ripple. The doe was frightened by the sudden change in the calm atmosphere of the early morning. She had a feeling that something was not right and began to step away. Black Tyranno lost the moment he was hoping for, and thinking more with his stomach, he charged out of the trees and gave a thunderous roar while giving chase to the doe. She sprang into survival mode and made a dash back for the herd. But being the large creature that he was Black Tyranno was able to catch up to her with just five large steps. He gave her a nudge in the rear with his nose, flipping her over. The doe fell to her back, legs waving frantically in the air as she squealed for aid and for mercy.

Black Tyranno loomed over her, opened his jaws and slammed his head towards her. He clamped his mouth shut, forcing his teeth into the deer's flesh. She still struggled, crying out in agony, hooves smacking the roof of his mouth and his tongue. Black Tyranno's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he furiously shook the doe until she was lifeless. A leg flew out into the woods. With two large crunches he swallowed her whole.

He was not satisfied with his catch. She was too small for his fill. The doe tasted good which made things worse. It made him hungrier. Trust me, nothing is worse than a Black Tyranno that is cranky. He heard the children cheering from the safe perch on the cliff near the entrance. They begged him to catch another one. _Stupid little humans_ , the predator thought. _I am done for tonight_.

And the night was done indeed. Just after saying that, the sun had risen over the horizon and casted a warm shade of orange over the land. But the sun's light was not all the lit up the forest. A rip between the two worlds opened right in front of him. It shined brightly revealing a city he had never seen before. Something modern but still so ancient which puzzled him awfully. A voice beckoned him into the portal. A familiar one.

 _Master?_

And without even thinking, Black Tyranno slowly stomped into the portal before the imposter could call him back.

* * *

 **Maria**

* * *

It was now four in the morning. Four in the morning and still Santa Rosa continued with the festivities for Princess Maria's birthday celebration. Colorful paper lanterns, some in the form of dinosaur Duel Monsters, lit up the streets from the lines where they hung. Fireworks splashed the skies in a variety of colors, bathing the land in a bright spectrum. Along the mountainous horizon, a hue of metallic blue could be seen signaling the rising of the coming sun. A night to remember indeed.

Luckily for each patron in Santa Rosa, businesses and schools would be closed so as to let everyone rest from the merriments of the night. This was commanded by Maria herself. She stood in the massive throne room staring at the Fossil Throne, a seat of power created by the skull of a Black Tyranno who was once the ruler of these lands. A lord of both man and beast. Orbs of amber decorated the throne and two torched burned from the sockets were the creature's eyes once were. Maria smiled, knowing full well that after tonight, her father would have no choice but to allow her in the throne. He was going to be so proud of her thanks to the coming coup that was going to take place soon.

A fresh and cool breeze flowed in between the columns that encircled the throne room. They were apart wide enough so the king could have a 360 view of the land from the throne which was perched at the center on a large pedestal with water gently flowing down the stairs into a small moat the circled the throne. Behind the throne, Maria could see La Boca del Dragón burning orange against the oily black sky. In front, was the city that she would soon rule. The fireworks were in plain view, but their colors drowned out by the hundreds of torches and the large chandelier of fossil hanging over the throne from the rotunda.

The white enameled doors opened with a loud creak. Maria turned slowly to see who was approaching her. She smirked when she saw that it was her father, King Salazar, storming for the throne like a drunk toward a chalice of massive sized filled to the brim with sweet wine. A powerholic, Rosita once said. Maria couldn't agree more. It seemed like sitting on the throne was a means to satisfy his addiction to power. When sitting on it, he looked like a bum high on Murk. His eyes were glazed over and his face red as though he drank five large chalices of wine.

Beside King Salazar was a young man with shoulder-length wavy hair and sun-kissed skin. His eyes so green they were almost glowing. He wore field-green colored armor trimmed with engraved gold. The top of a Tyrannosaurus's head was formed on the chestplate with eyes made of sparkling emeralds, and he wore a white cloth-of-gold cape. There was no doubt in Maria's mind that he was Duke Fabian de Santcliment. Her suspicions were justified after her father sat down on the Fossil Throne, then quickly and arrogantly introduced the Duke to his eldest daughter.

Maria nodded her head in false acceptance and looked at Fabian with curious eyes, giving her the appearance of timid forest animal peering out of its den for danger. Fabian admired the innocence glimmering in her eyes. A smile as bright as a field of flowers in the summer arched on his handsome face.

"I am very happy to meet you, Princess," the Duke said with a voice that was low and sweet. "He took a pink flower and handed it to her. "A token, for a blessed marriage."

"You are too kind," Maria said taking the lotus. To his shock, she ate it in one bite as though she were one of the Bracchio-Raidus in the swamp. Though bitter, it left a rich aftertaste. She had a will of iron and did not gag.

"You are full of surprises," the young Duke said, trying to keep his composure.

Maria's attire left nothing to the mind. Her upper torso was donned with a short white-enameled chestplate with gold trim and floral filigree moldings along the surface. Her shoulders were covered in long pauldrons with the lower jaws of Uraby raptors dipped in gold and inlaid with gems. A white cape of metal mimicking silk went down her back. Below, she had a white and gold tasset over her leather trousers with gold rings. White boots with gold metal trim completed her look. Her Dueling Deck was strapped to her thigh.

Maria gave a victorious smile when she saw the dukes cheeks turning red like apples. Fabian bit his lip, admiring and quivering before the racy attire the princess was wearing. She chose this just for him, and to appease her father, who was no doubt enjoying the spectacle from his throne. His daughter wanted this marriage, he could see this. Maria dressed to impress and impress the Duke she had.

"Are you ready for the courtship?" she asked.

"There is no need," said Salazar. "You are married now. There is no need for complicated rituals. Fabian, there is no doubt my daughter wants you tonight. Will you have her?"

But before Fabian could answer, there was an explosion rising from the front gate.

"What's this?" said Salazar.

Maria grinned. "Why it looks as though we are under attack father," she said with an eerie calm.

"My sister!" cried Fabian. "She's going through with this assault after all."

"Both of you will stay here and guard me!" shouted Salazar. "This is an order from the king!"

All through the night, Maria assured her father of her plans to keep the city safe. But something strange was happening. Defeat after defeat after defeat was being reported by the guards. Salazar no doubt scorned his daughter for her supposed 'plan' to keep the city safe from Lady Raven del Los Dientes who had somehow commanded a coup de ta to take Santa Rosa from King Salazar and the Delgados. That could not be. Salazar's forces were well-trained, well-armed, and even taught by the King's Royal Guard from Emboldor. There was no way his forces were being dominated so easily, and so quickly. If his soldiers were putting up a fight, Lady Raven's forces would have still been stuck at the front gate, and he himself supervised the garrison that Maria and her sisters had set up along the wall preparing for the coup if Raven had the audacity to commit such a crime. There were 5000 men positioned there, and a cavalry of 500 knights riding atop Megazowlers. Those knights were armed with spears and musket rifles.

An attack on the front gate alone was a suicide mission for any invader, but with each passing moment, there was news of defeats at almost every checkpoint that led to the castle.

Salazar was sensing treachery, and it was not from an outside source. He knew this could only come from his own House.

"I've had enough of your games, Maria!" he shouted. "What is going on?"

Maria made her sensuous slow-quarter turn and looked at her father. "Independence," she answered coldly.

BOOM!

The tall white-enameled doors fell to the ground. Soldiers in red armor stormed into the throne room, lances, muskets, and lever-action rifles at the ready. Salazar shouted at Maria and Fabian to guard him with their lives.

Just then, a young woman stormed into the throne room, clad in a black armored dress trimmed with purple and decorated with glowing purple orbs. Her gown reminded Salazar of a certain Duel Monster, but he could not remember which one.

He looked into the cold violet eyes of the girl who was the mastermind behind the coup.

"How is this possible?" groaned Salazar. "My forces were supposed to be unbeatable. You couldn't have fought your way past them in such a short amount of time. Who are you?"

"I am Lady Raven de Los Dientes," the duchess said arrogantly. "And I am here to relieve you of your duties as King, Lord Salazar."

"How dare you defy me!" shouted Salazar. "You cannot do this! You cannot do this!"

"I already did," said Raven. She held out her hand. A purple orb with lighting surging inside appeared over her palm. She slammed it on the ground and summoned a ferocious beast. Salazar shrank in his throne while he stared at the purple clouds flashing with purple lightning. They rose all the way to the top of the rotunda and formed into arguably the most powerful monster of the Dinosaur-Type in Duel Monsters.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno.

Raven was no ordinary girl. She was a Summoner.

Salazar began to realize how his forces were dominated so quickly. The beast gave thunderous roar that cracked the rotunda above and most of the columns. That monster was the trump card Raven needed to seal the deal. Outnumbered and intimidated by the beast, Salazar surrendered

"What do you want?" shouted Salazar. "I'll give you anything you want! Anything!"

"Your crown," said Raven. "Give it to me."

"No!" gasped Maria. "Father you mustn't! Our family has ruled these lands for thousands of years. You cannot be fool enough to just hand over the crown."

"I have no choice!" he shouted. "This is all your fault. I should never have entrusted you with the command of our military. Because of your foolishness, we have lost. You have killed us all you stupid wench!"

He removed the crown from his brow and threw it at Raven's feet. Raven chuckled as she picked up the greatest symbol of power in Feldia. She held it up high for all to see. Her soldiers cheered and bashed their weapons against their shields in triumph.

"Sister!" said Fabian. "Is this truly what you want to do? Think of all the history you will be rewriting."

Raven looked at him. "Silence! This is what we came here for, hermano. From henceforth, there will be a new queen here in Feldia. But first, there must be a quick execution." She looked at Maria. "Maria Alejandra Bustamante Armanda Delgado, kneel."

Salazar gasped in utter horror. Raven was going to kill his daughter. _Better her than me_ , he cruelly thought. "Fine, fine!" he cried, holding out a quivering hand for mercy. "But spare me, please."

"Salazar, you never cease to amaze me," said Raven. She placed the crown atop Maria's head. "Arise, Queen Maria Delgado of Feldia. Hail to the Queen!"

"HAIL!" shouted Raven's soldiers.

"HAIL!" shouted Fabian.

"What?" said Salazar.

From the entrance to the throne room, his daughters proudly marched inside. Rosita, Paloma, Nelly, Esperanza, Estrella, Macarena, and Angelina were all dressed in their best gowns and glittering with the jewels their queens once wore. For Salazar, it was a parade of treachery. To know they had been in the royal vaults and looted the jewels that belonged to his mother and her mother before her was like being stabbed in the gut by a flaming sword. In a swift, fluid movement, his daughters formed an arch in front of him. The girls all stared at their father like a group of venomous serpents ready to strike at their prey. In fact, they had a look in their eyes that gave the impression that they wanted to tear Salazar limb from limb. Ser Hassleberry entered the throne room as well armored in his military gear.

Queen Maria then looked at Hassleberry and nodded. Without a word, Hassleberry stored towards the throne. Fabian followed. They both grabbed Salazar by the arms and tossed him off the throne. They dragged him towards Maira.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Salazar, struggling to get free. But the grip of the two young knights was like being bound by chrome steel. And in his old age, there was nothing he could do to fight out of their grip. "Unhand me!" he shouted. "You both will pay dearly for this!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore, My Lord," said Hasslberry. He forced him to bend forward to bow for Maria's new position.

A knight from her House approached carrying a red velvet pillow with a sword that was forged ages and ages and ages ago during the foundation of their kingdom.

"Maria, no!" shouted Salazar. "You are not entitled to that weapon!"

"Oh, I think I am," said Maria.

It all came together now. Lady Raven did not start the coup. His daughters did.

"You!" Salazar shouted. "You were the ones who opened the gates for the invaders!"

Maria laughed, sounding like a wolf. "They were not invaders, father. Just allies who helped me clean house of those who are still loyal to you. Thankfully, they were few. Everyone from the captain of the guard to the piss boy was persuaded to join my side. They saw reason. They saw that you are no longer fit to be king. It's time for a change, father. And my sisters and I will lead that change, starting tonight. After all, we cannot have king slayers on the throne."

"What?"

"Did you really think nobody would figure it out?" said Maria. "You plotted against Yuri after Master Yu-Gi-Oh convinced him to refuse your offer to let him back into the family. If you couldn't have him then no one would. You told Hector to go forth on that foolish quest for the Ancient Beasts. Monsters who were better left undisturbed. Now they wake and bring forth the next apocalypse. You plotted with Antilles Dragonheart who had Yuri murdered and ruined Termnnia with his tyrannical Empire!"

Murmurs of shock around the throne room.

"TRAITOR!" shouted a knight.

"JUSTICE!"

"JUSTICE!"

Salazar thought that his scheme with Antilles Dragonheart was kept confidential. Only he and a few within Antilles' former circle knew of the assassination.

The throne room went silent. Not a sound could be heard, save for the grunting and snarling of Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and the screaming citizens in the city below. But then, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

Clip, clip, clip, clip.

Out from the shadows emerged an Eldori man with tan skin. He was wearing white robes and a white turban. A Millennium Item hung from his neck in the shape of a key.

"I told them everything," said Master Shadi. His robes exposed his muscular arms. A crescent blade hung from a white sash around his waist. "You cannot hide your crimes from the Divines." Shadi stopped to look down at Salazar. "Your crimes against the Champion of the Goddesses leaves you condemned."

"Condemned!" cried Salazar. "No! No! My girls! My beautiful girls! You wouldn't let him harm me, would you?"

"Nothing can save you from me," said Shadi, drawing his blade. "I have made it my personal mission to hunt down those responsible for the death of High King Daveed 'Yuri' Delgado. The trail starts with you, Salazar. Yuri was our last hope to combat the oncoming darkness, but petty politics and greed ended his life. You were part of the ploy that ended him." He raised his sword over his head. "And today you will make up for that."

"NO!" cried Salazar. "Maria! Macarena! Rosita! Please! Don't let him do this! I am your father! You wouldn't let him kill your father, would you?"

None of his daughters answered. Rosita whimpered and looked away so as not to see Salazar lose his head.

"GIRLS!" he shouted. "DON'T…"

SLICE!

With one fell swoop, Shadi hewed Salazar's head from his shoulders. It rolled to a stop at his feet. Shadi picked up the head by the hair and stuck the point of his blade into the exposed esophagus. He held up the sword with the head placed on the tip for all to see. The knights cheered.

"Behold the head of the traitor!" shouted Raven.

"JUSTICE!" shouted Maria.

"JUSTICE!" shouted Shadi.

"JUSTICE!" shouted the Delgado sisters.

ROAR! Ultimate Conductor Tyranno joined in on the celebration. Shadi turned and exited the throne room with his trophy while Hassleberry and Fabian dragged the headless body of Lord Salazar away.

"My Lady," said Raven, shaking Maria's hand. "Oh, I mean Your Grace. What is your first order of business?"

"My first order of business is you, Fabian."

The knight returned after he and Hassleberry tossed Salazar's body off the balcony and into the river. He bowed, ready for the new queen's command.

Maria bowed back. "I am sorry, but I cannot marry you. You understand."

"I do," said Fabian. "But nevertheless, my armies and my Dinomist Monsters are yours to command. Just say the word."

"Good," said Maria. "Now that just leaves us with one thing left. Hassleberry, prepare the royal baggage. I am going North to make a proposition."

"How far North?" asked Hassleberry.

"Make sure our jackets are lined with furs. I seek to pay Prince Jon a visit."

"Your Grace," Hassleberry bowed. "Prepare the royal baggage!" he called out.

"Sister," said Esperanza. "What do you want with Prince Jon?"

Maria smiled. "I wish for Feldia to become part of the Alliance of the Dragon Queen. It's time we sided with Avi and went to war with the Empire."

She looked at Paloma, who was finally going to have her revenge.

"For Esteban," Maria said to her sister. Then she looked at the others. "And for Yuri."

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

Terra furiously strummed her guitar creating another powerful shockwave that knocked Yami into a building a block away. He smashed through the windows and flew through five walls before rolling to a stop. Blood poured down his chin from his mouth. His long pink tongue slithered out of his mouth to wipe it off. It tasted bitter like iron. His armor was cracked and ruined. It seemed with every second he spent fighting the assassin she got stronger. Yami and Dark Neos tried combining their attacks and sneaking an attack from behind, but just like the air, music could go anywhere. There was no hiding from it. There was no dodging it. There was no escaping it. In his mind, he could hear Yugi pleading to have a turn against the creature they could only call a goddess, for she was very much indeed, god-like. But Yami would not allow Yugi to face her. He may have had the heart and the courage to stand up to her, but he was not an Eyar like Yami was. If it wasn't for the fact that Yami was inside the puzzle and used Yugi as a vessel so he could appear into the world in flesh and blood form, there was absolutely nothing magical or powerful about little Yugi.

If Yugi were to come out and fight, it could mean certain death for the both of them. The armor alone was enough to kill Yugi. There was no way a young mortal such as he would be able to wield such power. And then there was Terra herself. She was an unholy demon the likes Yami had never faced before. There was no doubt in his mind that she was Denethon's most prized assassin. He sent the best of his order to keep an eye over Yuri in his prison. Even though they were too weak to fight against the Titans who safeguarded him, the girls did everything in their power to make sure his friends would not interfere and try to free him from his prison. But why the Titans themselves did not do anything to save Yuri from this place left him baffled. If so powerful, why had the Titans not intervened or tried to stop them and capture their imprisoned brethren themselves?

"What are you doing?" Yami said, struggling to stand on his own two feet. He used his staff for support. It was almost broken. The magical crystal on the top was almost completely devoid of power and sparked furiously. He hobbled through the holes in the walls he had made and continued toward the window that gave the best view of the black tower where Terra was performing her concert from hell. She made an even more powerful song that shattered glass for miles around so as to challenge Yami to keep fighting. The Titans were still hovering in the tower that kept Yuri stuck in this world. They were still floating in their ring around the former High King's tower. Still growling. Still useless.

"Why do they not help us?" Yami said furiously.

"Because this is not their fight," Denethon said coming out of the darkness.

"You!" Yami shouted once the wizard came into full view.

Denethon's beard of silver swayed dramatically over his black robes trimmed in glowing animated red patterns. Glowing magical gems hovered around his face like satellites around a planet. He removed his pointed hat and bowed respectfully for the son of his former master. Who that man was, he could not say. Denethon was the only one alive who knew everything about the Spirit of the Puzzle. But he swore an oath to Zorc and Odiva to keep his lips forever sealed with a deadly curse. Even the very name Yami once had in his former life was a spell of great power, far more potent than even Yuri or the Divine Beasts. Even the Ancient Beasts. Yami knew of this. Denethon was a walking conduit of answers that he needed to quell the questions of his past. But he felt that Yuri was a more important task at the moment. His answers would have to come at another time after all the fighting had settled.

"Denethon," said Yami. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see the fighting for myself," the wizard said. "Incredible is she not? My assassins are warriors of darkness. Servants of Zorc."

"Many of them are dead thanks to Yuri," said Yami. "They're not as powerful as you think they are."

"No," Denethon agreed. "The ladies who previously went after you are not the strongest in my Order. Though they have done a lot to damage you greatly. You barely survived your last encounter with one of my assassins. It took you a day to defeat her. And, it took you two days to recover from that battle."

"It matters not how strong they are," said Yami. "I will stop them. And once Yuri is free…"

"Even if Yuri is freed from this prison, the results are not going to be what you think they are. Even if you slay Terra, which you won't, and find the remaining two Titan cards, again, which you won't, I will have defeated you. Yuri is broken, Yami. There is nothing for him to return to. Don't you see? His time is over."

"NO!" shouted Yami. His armor spread its wings and he dashed for Terra in all his fury.

"Pharaoh," said Denethon, watching Yami soar back to the tower. "Your resolve is as limitless as your power. But even so, you cannot save Yuri from his fate."

Yami attempted to slam into Terra, but she saw through his plan and blasted more music of power from her instrument of destruction. Yami felt the shockwaves attempting to send him away. His resolve was like iron. He felt his armor cracking at the force he let out trying to fight the attack. He saw a black streak soar behind Terra. A cloud of red mist shot out from behind her. He saw her groaning in agony, and she fell to the ground in agony. Elemental HERO Dark Neos flew around the tower in circles. His left claw was stained with her blood.

"Yes!" said Yami. A perfect strike. His sudden joy filled him with momentum. He finally reached Terra and whacked her over and over and over again with his staff. He was lost in an animalistic fury for everything he had done to her. He wanted her to bleed. He wanted to smash her skull. He wanted to break her neck and crush her bones.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

A hit to the stomach and Terra was sent flying off her stage. Yami finished her off with a magical ball of energy from his staff which ensnared her like a prison, zapping her with dark magical burning. The energy ball exploded, and her smoldering ruin fell onto the stage. She landed on the stage with a thud.

Yami huffed for air before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

"Yugi!" Jaden shouted, coming out of his hiding place. Dark Neos joined them, also sitting down for a well-deserved rest.

Before any of them could rejoice, portals of shadow opened before them. Diana, Xenia, and two more assassins walked out of them. One had long flowing pink hair that went down her back and glowing golden eyes. She summoned neon pink swords, thirteen of them, that flowed in a ring around her. She summoned Crimson Knight Vampire Bram as a means to overwhelm Yami, Jaden, and Neos.

The second one was bald and had glowing runes all over her body. Her coat was unzipped and tied around her waist to show off a black tank top that revealed her midriff. She carried two black, oversized tomahawks. She tapped her boot on the ground and summoned forth a towering oriental monster called Aggiba, The Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo (ATK/3000 DEF/3000 LV 9).

Xenia summoned Dark Grepher and Diana called on her Dark Simorgh.

"Oh no!" Yami groaned in defeat. He had not the strength to take them on.

"So," said the pink haired girl. "You finally accepted your fate, Master Yu-Gi-Oh?" She picked up one of the pink swords.

"Doll," said the bald one. "Don't make this too quick. I want to make them suffer for our fallen sisters."

"We'll all get our chance, Sanya," said Xenia.

"Wait a minute!" said Jaden. "Didn't Yuri say that there supposed to be someone named Jax?"

"Augh!" said Yami. A horrid chill went through him, realizing he was facing the wrong assassin the whole time. But if the assassin he just killed was named Terra then where was…

"ARRGH!" cried Dark Neos.

"NEOS!" cried Jaden.

Elemental HERO Dark Neos defused out of force and became regular Neos. He was on his knees, and he bent forward in agony. An arrow was on his back.

Hee, hee, hee, hee! A horrid cackle erupted from the shadows. A girl with a mohawk-ponytail combo was sitting on a statue, waving her leg back and forth with a glowing pink crossbow. "They fell for it! I can't believe they fell for it!"

Xenia looked at her disapprovingly. "You mean you put your sister at risk to save your skin?"

"Hell yeah, I did!" said Jax. "Terra sure thought she stood a chance."

To Yami's horror, Terra stood up. "Bitch!" she muttered, spitting out blood. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Hey Yami-poo!" said Jax, reaching into her cleavage. "Looking for this?"

"Augh!" Yami growled, seeing the Titan in her fingers.

She cheekily licked the card. "So close, yet no cigar. And from what I hear, Cadence is close to getting the second one in Greece."

"Aw, geez," said Jaden. "So, the card really is in the other world."

"And there's nothing we can do to help them," Yami said sadly. He had no choice but to accept his fate. His armor was ruined. Neos was weakened. And Jaden was just a boy. Even though Yami was one who never surrendered, he knew there was nothing he could do at this point. He and Jaden used up all their energy and their magic.

"Say what you want about my methods," said Jax. "But, you have to admit I got 'em,"

"You whore!" shouted Terra. "I was the one who weakened them."

"Details, details," said Jax. "Just be sure to leave some for me."

"No promises," said Terra. "I'm going to destroy every molecule they have with my songs."

"Hurry, hurry!" said Jax. "I want my turn."

"I should get the first hits," said Terra. "I weakened them for you."

Xenia scoffed. "If you are going to be squabbling over this like little children, then none of you will get the first hit. I will."

She stepped towards Yami. "Him first," she said. "I will have his hand. After this, you will no longer Duel again."

"You can't!" said Jaden.

A flash of steel and then a curtain of red rushed before his gaze. Yami let out a loud scream as he fell back and rolled on the ground howling in agony. Xenia squatted to pick up the severed hand. Her sisters cheered at her macabre trophy, still dripping blood.

"YUGI!" cried Jaden. "NO!"

That was Yami Yugi's Dueling hand. The hand that drew Exodia and defeated Kaiba. The fingers that gripped Dark Magician and commanded him to victory. The hand that aided him in winning the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournaments. No, no, no! This could not be happening. It shouldn't be happening! For the longest time, Jaden thought he was the main character of a superhero comic book. The hero who could never be harmed, and would live through impossible odds. With the severing of Yami's hand, that fantasy was now gone. Jaden felt fear surging through him like an arctic breeze. He was in danger now. His life would soon be over, and with these evil vixens surrounding him, he would not suffer a quick and clean death.

They were going to rip him and Yugi apart piece by painful piece. And there was nothing Yuri could do across the way. The Titans were motionless, only ready to strike if they entered their prison.

Jaden gasped. Prison! Prison! Of course. That's why they do not move. This city! This world! It was so close to the darkness. Close to Zorc. They were powerless to do anything. They! They! The very Titans who tamed the Ancient Beasts were too powerless to do anything. Yuri was a divine being who weakened any who approached him. His very presence was like a refreshing well in the middle of a desert. His divinity must have given the Titans power and even safety from the Shadow Realm. He could not leave the tower, otherwise, the assassins would hunt him down. And likewise, the assassins could not go to his spot, or they would be killed by his Titans.

A stalemate no doubt, but the assassins still had the upper hand. Yuri could go nowhere, and neither could the Titans. They were trapped.

"I'll take his other hand," said Jax. "After all, it was my genius that brought them here."

"No stop!" cried Jaden.

Jax grabbed Yami's other hand and stamped her foot down hard on his forearm.

"No…no!" pleaded Yami.

Jax held up her dagger and spun it dramatically before bringing it down on Yami's hand, severing it as well.

Yami roared from the fiery pain. Jax held up his other hand showing it to her sisters.

 _No!_ Thought Jaden. _It can't end. Not like this. Not like this._

Yami shook and wheezed, staring at his dismembered limbs. Two bloody stumps where his hands once where greeted him. He wanted to heave. He wanted to shout. He wanted to cry. He felt a miasma of emotions swirling about.

The assassins announced that they were going to cut off his limbs. Jax then looked at Jaden lustfully and licked her lips. "Nobody touches him until I'm done with him!" she shouted. "Come on, handsome! Let's you and me have some fun."

"Get away!" Jaden cried out in horror. "Stop!"

"Leave the young one alone!" shouted Yami. "It's me you want! Not him!"

Xenia grabbed Yami by the leg and dragged him close to the stage, so he could not interfere with Jax's desires. To make sure he wouldn't budge from his spot, Jax stuck a sword through Jaden's shoulder. It dug past his flesh and pierced the ground. Jaden cried out in agony, writhing in horror.

"JADEN!" shouted Yami. "NO!"

Xenia twisted Yami's ankle. The bone made a loud crunching noise that rang across the darkness. Yami screamed again.

Neos was powerless to do anything either. The bolt he was struck with was a tranquilizer of darkness, and it flowed through his body like poison. He could only lay in his spot and watch as Jaden was about to be sodomized by the mad woman. She squatted over Jaden and undid his belt. But before she could make another move, she was headbutted by something large and red. Jax flew backward from the impact and landed on Xenia and Diana with tremendous force.

"What the…" said Yami.

Jax was hit by a bi-pedal dragon in a red-armored body. It had metallic wings like an airplane and a chestplate with blue orbs. Its eyes were green and blue.

"Nobody move!" shouted a teenaged, crimson-eyed Eldori boy riding atop the dragon. He wielded a lightforged sword in his hand that doubled as a laser pistol. He had green hair with layers of red in the back. On his head he wore goggles with red lenses, the right one had a blue star on it.

"Get away from here!" shouted Jax. "This doesn't concern you!"

Diana did not want to know who the boy was or how he got here. She readied her bow and shot an arrow at him. It was quickly deflected by a winged warrior with a large sword. He was armored in white trimmed with the purest gold. The number 39 was glowing red on his shoulder. His young master came up the stairs. It was Ser Yuya, still alive and well despite his ordeal with the Empire when they invaded his kingdom.

"Hey!" he said with energy. "We're not too late after all! Nice moves Yuya!"

Vroom! Vroom!

A Duel Runner was revving up from a building not too far away. The rider rode up a ramp and flew the Duel Runner towards the tower where Yami and Jaden were being mauled. From beneath the rider, a Stardust Dragon flew from the streets below.

"Yusei!" Yami said happily.

The Duel Runner slid to a stop behind Yami and Jaden. Shooting Star Dragon flew in circles above them and graced them with healing light. Yami and Jaden felt pain no more. Though the healing light of the dragon did nothing to regrow his hands, Yami felt he had enough energy inside of him to fight back an army of millions. The golden Wdjat of the Pharaohs began to glow in his forehead. His eyes went from violet to a pale shade of lavender. He turned to look at Jax, who stepped back in fear. She cringed and started to screech, for she felt something was burning her breasts. Steam billowed from her cleavage. Something inside was glowing and burning hot. She picked it up gingerly with her fingertips and tossed the glowing Titan card away. It flew gracefully towards Yami. Jaden caught it. The card did not burn his flesh. They were not out of the woods yet, for another dragon rose from below the building. A dragon that looked like it had been born on the internet. Firewall Dragon. His Summoner came out from the stairway as well.

"Yusaku!" Yami gasped happily. "So, you're here too."

"Sorry I'm late," Yusaku said, fixing the tie of his school uniform. "Hope I didn't miss anything."

"This...can't...be!" cried Xenia. "They're all together!"

Miles away, in his tower, Denethon shook his head and slapped a palm over his eyes. "Yuri," he said softly. "You truly are a remarkable boy. The guardians of the world have come together at last. How? How did you do it?"

He stood in defeat, watching as the monsters the guardians summoned did battle with his assassins and their beasts. Explosions lit the night and rumbled louder than thunder. Stardust Dragon and Firewall Dragon chased after Simorgh in the skies above the tower. They burned him to crisp with their breaths. Diana surrendered and jumped into a portal out of cowardice. With no monsters and no means to defend herself against the monsters and their Summoners, there was nothing she could do. Utopia and Neos took on Aggiba, The Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo, for he seemed to be the most powerful monster summoned. Yusei and Yuya dragged Yami and Jaden back inside the building to escape the chaos outside. Yuma and Yusaku sprinted toward them to escape the assassins in case they found the need to strike them. But they were fools if they attempted to attack the guardians. Doll was once such fool.

She chased after them, forming a sort of rod with eight of her swords. And she launched herself after them like a missile. She spun creating a spinning blade that could chop Yuma and Yusaku into pieces. But Utopia noticed just in time. He kicked Aggiba in the face and intercepted the attack with his giant blade. The rod broke to pieces and Doll was launched toward a wall, knocking her out. Sanya came to her rescue and lifted her over her shoulder.

"That's enough of that," Sanya said, creating her own portal and jumping into it.

"NO!" shouted Denethon. "Come back here you fools! Come back!"

One by one, his assassins retreated until only Terra was left.

"STOP RUNNING!" shouted Denethon.

Yuma, Yuya, Yusei, and Yusaku surrounded Terra. Their monsters lined up behind them.

"Surrender!" said Yusei. "It's over. You can't beat us!"

Terra nodded her head, looking at one monster after another. "So it seems," said Terra. "You may have stopped us, but there is no way you're going to stop my master."

"We'll defeat Denethon as well!" shouted Yuya.

Terra laughed, taking a dagger of shadowforged steel out of her cloak. "I wasn't talking about that old man." She lifted the dagger over her chest. "With my sacrifice, I bring forth your return, My Lord. Return and finish what you started years ago!"

She jabbed the dagger into her chest. Terra coughed blood her body melted into a purple mist that turned into a fog with a grinning face that mocked Yuma and the others with a chuckle.

"NO!" shouted Yami. "STOP HIM!"

The face in the fog opened its mouth and sent the younger guardians to their backs. Their monsters bellowed in agony and shattered. The face in the fog chuckled again and flew towards Yuri's tower.

"NO!" cried Yami. "YURI!"

Yuri heard the shout from his tower. The Titans roared, warning the fog to keep back. They launched lasers, flaming beams, and projectiles of light at the fog, but their weapons and powers did nothing to stop it. It swirled around the base of the tower and swirled upwards. It surrounded Yuri. A dark and ancient chant could be heard coming from thin air. Suddenly a maniacal laugh sent a chill down Yuri's spine.

"No ―no!" Yuri babbled in terror.

From the mist, a naked Eldori man rose out. He was muscular and bald, but then long blonde hair snaked out of his head like worms. A glass pyramid began to take form over his chest. Soon black clothes formed on the man. He had a black tattered cape tied by a golden brooch. He wore a huge belt around his waist and wore a black belted surcoat. His feet were in black heavy boots. A sleeveless trench coat formed over his shoulders. The man inhaled the last of the purple mist and exhaled it from his mouth. The man looked at his wrinkled hands. His fingernails were blackened and dirty. He smelled of decay. On his forehead was a small green gem and he stood eight feet tall. He cracked his neck. His eyes were red and bloodshot. The creature in front of Yuri was getting used to his body; getting used to being alive. He made a nasty grin and chuckled.

"I'm back."

"You-you're him," said Yuri. "Anubis―Lord of the Dead."

"I'm so pleased that you remember me after all this time―Little Yuri―it will make my vengeance all the sweeter. For the past two decades, I have searched the land of Termnnia for a way to return my body after you obliterated it as a little runt. For years I have watched as the land of Termnnia shone in your glory as they slid my name through the mud. They called me weak because I was defeated by an infant. Well, I'll show them that all these years, I'll show them how wrong they were once they learn that you have been sent to the Shadow Realm. I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but perhaps I could make a little deal with you."

Yuri was frozen, yet he quivered. He was like a statue in the middle of an earthquake.

"Turn away from these fools and join me. Think of what you and I will accomplish together. I admit I am angered at the fact that you almost destroyed me when you were an infant, yet I do respect what you did. Therefore, I wish for your incredible power not to go to waste. Join me and we will rule the two worlds. Stand by me and I will give you the armies and resources to rule Earth and all her kingdoms. And I will rule Termnnia and all of hers. Oh―and as a bonus, I will give your parents―their freedom."

"You can do that?" Yuri asked.

Two glowing snakes of smoke slithered out of the pyramid around Anubis' neck. They flew next to Anubis. One went to the left and the other floated to the right. The smoke on the right to the form of a beautiful black-haired woman, who had a cherry red ribbon tied in her hair. Her eyes were hazel, and her skin the color of cream. The smoke on the left took the form of a tall man with slicked black hair, olive-colored skin, and eyes of onyx. Rose and Gabriele Delgado stared at their son sadly.

Yuri fell backward.

"You see," said Anubis. "You can trust into what I tell you. Just join me and I will see that they escape the Shadow Realm. You can end their suffering tonight, Yuri. What will your answer be?"

Yuri hardly spoke. He could join with Anubis and live happily with his family, but then he thought of all the people he would let down. He knew that his parents would rather stay in the Shadow Realm than watching their son become an evil tyrant.

"No, I won't accept your little deal. Anubis."

Rose and Gabriele smiled. Anubis smiled too, but in a sinister sort of way. He snapped his fingers and sucked Gabriele and Rose's souls into the pyramid.

"MOM! DAD!" Yuri cried. "NO!"

Anubis laughed, holding up the Pyramid of Light. "Then you have chosen death! What a disappointment."

Anubis held out his right arm. A Duel Disk oozed out of it. It was as black as a Jackal and the surface was glowing blue.

"This will be your final duel Yuri Delgado, take your cards out!"

"No way!" shouted Jaden. "Yuri's going to Duel Anubis?"

"So it seems," said Yusaku.

"We've got to help him!" cried Yuma. "There's gotta be something we can do!"

"There isn't," said Yami, his cape wrapped around his severed limbs. "This is Yuri's fight."

"Those Titans!" Jaden cursed. "So useless! They're just going to stand there and let this happen?"

"There's nothing they can do," said Yuya, "We're just going to have to believe in Yuri and his Deck. Let's pray to the Goddesses that their champion can Duel his way out of this."

Back in the top of the tower, Yuri morphed his ring into a Duel Disk. Then he took out his deck from his pocket and put it in the deck slot.

"O-ok-k-ay Anubis, I'm ready."

"FINALLY!" Anubis. "I HAVE YOU WHERE I WANT YOU. NOW GET YOUR CARDS OUT AND PLAY YOUR FINAL DUEL!"

 **LP 8000**

"I will start first," said Anubis. "I will place one card face down and end my turn."

"M-m-my turn." said Yuri. "I summon Element Saurus." Yuri summoned a dinosaur that had a long snout, scrawny arms, and going down its back were wavy spikes. It had glowing runes going down the sides of its body. In its right hand, Element Saurus held a blue orb.

"At-t-tack Anubis!" shouted Yuri.

Element Saurus shot a beam of fire at Anubis. Yuri expected Anubis to duck or shield himself, but he didn't. Anubis just stood where he was and took the hit. His Life Points went down to 6500. "He didn't even flinch," Yuri said to himself. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"It is my turn now. DRAW!" Anubis drew his card and looked at it. He made a horrible grin, his decaying teeth cracked.

"I will place three cards face down and my turn. Your move."

"Okay, m-m-my turn. I special summon Gilasaurus and normal summon Hyper Hammerhead!"

An orange-brown raptor with a hammer for a nose appeared alongside Gilasaurus.

"Now, all three of my monsters will attack you directly!"

"I'm afraid not Yuri, I activate the trap card **Black Mirror Force**! This will stop your monster's attack and inflict eight hundred points of damage for each monster you tried attacking me with."

Yuri's monsters ran into a black wall. As they fell back, black streams of electricity shot out of the wall and struck Yuri. He screamed as his Life Points fell to 5600.

"YURI!" shouted Jaden.

"Come on, buddy, pull through!" Yusaku cheered.

Yuri dropped to his knees. Purple sparks of electricity surged all over his body. "Your turn...Anubis," Yuri said quivering in pain.

Anubis smiled. "I choose to do nothing, your turn."

Yuri touched the top of his hand and felt a surge of energy run through his arm. He smiled and looked at the card he drew. _The Winged Dragon of Ra._

"Loxley!" Yuri smiled.

"I sacrifice Gilasaurus, Element Saurus, and Hyper Hammerhead to summon my Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Yuri's three monsters vanished into a pillar of gold light. The light began to take the form of Yuri's monster, a monster that was four-hundred feet tall. Its wings were nearly a mile long. Its tail was half as long as a football field. The dragon was made completely out of gold.

"Now to activate his effect. He gains the combined attack points of all the monsters I sacrificed to summon him, the attack points of all the dinosaurs I sacrificed total forty-four hundred! Ra, attack Anubis!" The Winged Dragon of Ra charged an orange laser that came from an energy ring on its back. It fired at Anubis causing him to raise his arms. The blast hit Anubis causing a tremendous explosion. The Winged Dragon put its hand in front of Yuri to shield him from the blast. Anubis's Life Points went down. He struggled to get up when the smoke cleared, blood oozed from his mouth.

"Very good Yuri," Anubis said. He spit blood out of his mouth. "Very good, I now activate the spell card Obligatory Summon, this forces you to summon monsters with the same level and attribute as the one you have out on the field."

"Fine, then I'll summon Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Yuri placed the two cards on his Duel Disk. It began beeping signaling Yuri of a malfunction. Obelisk and Slifer loomed over Yuri.

"You're such an idiot," said Yuri. "You forced me to summon all three of the Divine Beasts."

"We'll see who is the idiot," said Anubis. "I activate the trap card Pyramid of Light!"

A ball of blue light flew out of the card and up into the air. It released four blue beams of light. Two went over Anubis and the other two spread over Yuri. Yuri could hear a strange chanting coming from nowhere.

"What is that?" Yuri asked, shaking in terror. He was sweating.

"The chant of doom; your doom,"

Blue walls formed, and the pyramid was complete. Yuri looked around. The Divine Beasts were sealed outside.

"What?" Yuri gasped.

Obelisk wanted to help his master. He punched the Pyramid to break it but was shocked by a fell power that spread to the other two Gods.

They exploded and vanished.

"NO!" shouted Jaden.

Yami gasped. He felt his limbs going limp. His legs wobbled like jelly. "Not even the God Cards can stand against him."

"This is horrible," said Yuya. "Master," he said looking up at Yami. "Is there anything he can do?" Yami remained still and kept silent. "Master?" Yuya asked again.

"I don't believe it!" cried Yuri. "This can't be real, this can't be happening!"

Anubis sneered. "Now to continue my turn I pay one thousand of my Life Points to summon two monsters who are dying to see you. I summon Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!"

Black smelly goo oozed out from under Anubis' boots. From it a hand reached out and a woman reared her head out flinging her hair back, scattering the black goo everywhere. Yuri watched in terror as the two monsters snarled and barked while they climbed out from the puddle. They finally got out and began to clean themselves.

 **Andro Sphinx**

 **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500**

 **Sphinx Teleia**

 **ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 3000**

The hand that popped out belonged to Andro Sphinx. A two-legged lion with a golden mane, blue armor, and a green surcoat. He had a muscular body covered in jet black fur. Sphinx Teleia had the head of a beautiful woman with pink hair and a circlet on her forehead with a jade in the middle. Her body, however, was of a winged lion with snowy white fur and small wings with gold feathers.

Andro Sphinx brushed the goo off his armor and Sphinx Teleia shook it off her fur like a dog. The chains around her neck and legs rattled as she did. When Andro Sphinx looked at Yuri he roared and pounded his chest with his right arm. Sphinx Teleia licked her lips with a long slimy black tongue and growled.

"First I will attack with Teleia!" shouted Anubis. "Telia, it is feeding time, my dear."

Teleia walked to Yuri like a playful kitten. She looked friendly until she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. She made an awful grin while baring her sharp teeth, saliva dripped down from between them. Her cute face turned fierce and demonic as she widened her jaws like a snake. She bit into Yuri's shoulder then raised him up and shook him violently. Anubis grinned as Yuri screamed in pain. Teleia threw Yuri into the wall of the pyramid. He slammed on it hard, dislocating his left shoulder and landed on the floor with a sickening thud. His jacket was torn, stained and wet with blood and saliva. As Yuri got up he realized he hardly had any control of his right arm. He looked at it. Shock overcame him when he saw it was dangling by only a few strands of muscle and skin. Had Teleia held on any longer Yuri would have completely lost his arm. He turned to the corner of the pyramid and vomited. Yuri's Life Points went to 3000.

"Now, Andro Sphinx finish him!"

Andro Sphinx sprinted towards Yuri and raised his claw, ready to slash out Yuri's intestines when suddenly he ran into a wall. Yuri activated Draining Shield which stopped Andro Sphinx's attack and increased his Life Points by Andro Sphinx's attack points. Yuri's Life Points increased to 6000. He was safe, for now. Yuri's turn began. He summoned Kaitoptera in defense mode and ended his turn. Anubis began his turn again and attacked with Andro Sphinx. Andro Sphinx pounced on Kaitoptera and slashed it to death.

"Think your Life Points are safe Yuri?" laughed Anubis. "Think again, When Andro Sphinx attacks and destroys a monster, you lose half of the attack points of the monster my sphinx destroyed."

Andro Sphinx began to kick Yuri around like a soccer ball and made him lose 700 Life Points reducing him to 5300 Life Points. Yuri fell face first onto the floor.

"I cannot believe I was almost destroyed by a complete weakling like you. When this duel is over, I will make sure you and your family have a lovely reunion in the Shadow Realm." Anubis laughed as his two Sphinxes roared.

* * *

 **Téa**

* * *

Téa gasped after she woke up screaming from her bed in a beach house in the shores of Epsilon. Serenity woke up in the bed beside her and ran to her distraught friend as quick as thinking.

"Téa! Téa! What's the matter?" Serenity asked.

"I-I saw," she sobbed.

"What happened?"

"Yuri! I saw Yuri! The Divine Beasts were destroyed,"

"He was in a duel?" Serenity asked.

"Yes."

"Against who?"

"It was against…against…against―him."

"No!" Serenity cried.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Pyramid of Light, Yuri slowly got up. "Yes," said Anubis. "Soon you will wander the Shadow realm forever just like your parents. Yuri Delgado do you now wish to quit the duel and join me? Or would you rather continue getting mauled by my Sphinxes?"

"I'd rather that, than join you," said Yuri.

"As you wish," said Anubis.

"My turn," said Yuri. "I summon Little D, (Little Dinosaur) in defense mode, place one c-c-card face down, and end my turn."

A red t-rex appeared beside Yuri. But all he saw was a red blur in the middle of a massive blue blur with a looming figure on the other side of the field. He was losing blood from the wound in his arm. There was a pool of it at his feet. He wobbled and fell to the ground as Anubus mocked his Little D.

"You think that pathetic little reptile will save you? ANDRO SPHINX, ATTACK!"

"I activate the trap: **Black Tyranno's Sunrise Roar**! If you attack a Dinosaur I control, I can send him to my Graveyard and stop your monster's attack and prevent you from attacking this turn."

Black Tyranno's spirit appeared behind Yuri and roared at Andro Sphinx, causing him to flinch. The dinosaur looked down at Yuri. He snarled sorrowfully. His eyes resembling amber seemed to glimmer with weep.

 _I miss you too, buddy._ Yuri said looking up at the monster. A tear dropped from his glowing green eye as Black Tyranno disappeared.

Anubis was pleased with all the pain he had caused them both. His assassins did well in separating master and monster from each other. He cackled cruelly and said: "I end my turn, you're only prolonging your defeat. Yuri, the Shadow Realm is not all that bad I promise you. I know; you bloody sent me there for the past twenty-one years."

Yuri reached for his next card. His arm was not in so much pain as before it stung but it no longer riddled him with agony as it did moments before. "I summon Uraby in defense mode and lay a card face down."

Anubis commanded Andro Sphinx to attack Little D. Andro Sphinx sprinted towards the dinosaur and ripped out its skeleton from its back. Sphinx Teleia pounced on Uraby. Teleia's effect was as similar as Andro Sphinx's effect instead of dealing damage to the opponents Life Points from half of the destroyed monster's attack points she dealt damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's defense points. Little D. had 1100 points and because of Andro Sphinx's ability Yuri lost 550 points. Uraby had 800 defense points so Yuri was dealt with 400 points of damage. Combined Yuri lost 950 Life Points bringing him to a score of 4350 Life Points.

Throughout the duel, whenever he lost Life Points, Yuri's body stung as though a rain of arrows fell on him. It wasn't until now that he realized that he was in a Shadow Game. The Pyramid of Light was slowly killing him. If Yuri's Life Points hit zero Yuri would surely fade into nothingness, just like the assassins he and Loxley defeated all those months ago. So many questions flashed through his mind. How could Yuri destroy the Pyramid of Light? There had to be a way to destroy the two sphinxes. What about the Titans? Were they going to just hover up there and do nothing? Or perhaps the Pyramid of Light was too powerful for them. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, were ten times stronger than any of them, and they were completely destroyed by the Pyramid. Perhaps that was why they did nothing but watch the game and pray for Yuri's victory. So was the power of Anubis. He was an evil so great, even Gods and Titans bent the knee to his awesome power. How could this be? The questions made Yuri's head hurt. He fell to the ground again, and this time he was not getting up.

"If you do not get up in the next five minutes, you forfeit the match and join me."

Thousands of leagues away, even though Téa could not see the game taking place, she could still sense as Yuri's time ran out.

"You pathetic fool." aid Anubis. "You belong to me now."

* * *

Téa couldn't take it anymore.

"NOOO!" she cried.

Suddenly she and all her friends began to glow gold, and far away in Domino City, Mai, who was watching the match from her dreams, did too.

"WE'RE COMING YURI!" shouted Téa as she zoomed through a vortex of golden light. Yuri looked up from where he lay and saw Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Mai hovering over him surrounded by a warm golden aura.

"W-what?' Yuri said. He sat up.

"Yuri, come on," said Joey. "Even out of class I find you snoozing. Come on, get up man."

"But, I can't, I failed Joey."

"You did no such thing hon," said Mai. "You still have plenty of Life Points, so the duel is still on." She winked.

"But..." babbled Yuri.

"We're all with you," said Téa, hovering down to look at Yuri in the face. She had her hand up. There was a mark of some sort glowing gold on the back of it. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey had something similar on theirs.

"It's the symbol of our friendship," Téa wept. "You're one of us, Yuri. Now and forever. No matter how hard the darkness has you down, your friends will always be there by your side."

Warm golden light streaked out of Yuri's heart. They formed into beings standing all around him.

Michael, Ryon, Stas, Jon, Marcel, Jaeyoung, Xifeng, and Phoenix! They smiled at him as they held hands. Soon, Dancer, Evelyn, Antoine, Ser Kevin, Ezra appeared as well, standing to his right. They all had heavenly smiles on their faces.

Téa sniffed and wiped tears from Yuri's eyes with her thumbs. "Not just us, but your parents and your monsters." Téa placed her hand on Yuri's deck.

"They have faith in you, Yuri," said Yugi. "They all have fought and died for you, they are willing to do anything in their power to help you fight this creep. Your cards have a heart and if you continue to believe that you will always triumph."

Anubis growled for he was growing impatient. He pointed at the group and shouted: "You think your worthless little bond of friendship will stop me? You're even more pathetic than I thought."

"SHUT UP!" Yuri roared shooting spit from his mouth. It drooled down his chin. "I've had enough of you!" He drew his card and saw it was a spell card called **Blessed Fruit of Healing**. It allowed Yuri to discard his previous hand and draw up to six cards or less and his Life Points would increase by 300 for every card he drew. Yuri drew his cards and gained Life Points raising him to 6150. Yuri drew Grarl Guardian of the Throne Room.

"Grarl," said Yuri.

"I'm so happy." said a soft voice. "You drew your birthday present."

Yuri looked to his right and saw Rose. To his left was Gabriele. They appeared to him as blue glowing ghosts.

"You must use Grarl, my son," said Rose. "He is the key to your victory. He is your partner, chosen by the Goddesses to aid you in unlocking the power of the Titans. But first, you have to get rid of this pyramid."

"How can I do that, mom?" Yuri asked. "Anubis just made The Pyramid of Light immune to Spell, Trap, and monster effects."

"His power is not as great as he thinks it is," said Gabriele.

Rose rubbed Yuri's cheek. Her flesh was cool to the touch. "You have to try, Yuri. The Pyramid. It is slowly killing you, sweetheart," said Rose. "Every second you're here the pyramid takes a chunk of your life away. I know you've been feeling it."

"Yuri, you must get rid of the pyramid," said Gabriele. "Please, you must."

"But, what about you?" said Yuri. "Will you be able to come back with me?"

Rose rested her forehead on Yuri's shoulder. Gabriele put his hands on his wife's. "No. There is nothing you can do to help us, Yuri. But this isn't about us. This about you. This is about Termnnia!"

"There will be another way to bring us back honey," said Rose. "I don't know how, but I know you will find a way. Follow Master Yu-Gi-Oh." She giggled. "That man has a way to make your dreams come true. He's done so for us. Look at what he's turned you into. My son. My baby boy. A warrior. A High King. Now don't worry about us, Yuri. Your love protects us from the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Because of you, the Shadows do nothing to us. Now please for the sake of Termnnia, summon Grarl."

Yuri paused. Rose put her cheek on Yuri's shoulder. "All right, Anubis!" said Yuri. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson! I play the spell, Polymerization, fusing Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon #2 to form Bracchio-Raidus. And next, I play De-Fusion! Bracchio-Raidus returns to the Extra Deck and the fusion material monsters return. But they won't stay out for long, because I sacrifice them in order to summon, **Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room**!"

 **Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2100 LV 7**

Yuri continued. "And now, I play the spell, **Guardian's Navigation**! This card only works if Grarl is on the field. It allows me to choose dinosaur-type monsters in my Graveyard, and when I do, I remove them from play to perform an Xyz Summoning."

"WHAT!" shouted Anubis.

"Aw, yeah!" said Joey. "That's it, Yuri! Show 'em who's da boss!"

Uraby and Two-Headed King Rex stared at Anubis before they were engulfed in heavenly flames that overlaid to perform the Xyz Summoning.

" _Legendary beast from the dawn of time. Rise now from the ashes of extinction and unleash upon my enemies the true power of the dinosaurs. Show your flaming fury._ Rank 4! Evolzar Laggia!"

A six-winged dragon burst out of the ground behind Yuri. The spectral forms of his friends stared at the beast, smiling with confidence.

"And next I will remove my Little D from play to Special Summon, Melodia, the Lady of Dinosaurs!"

His second most powerful card; a woman with long black hair slowly glided down to the field. Her jet-black hair flowed elegantly as she descended next to Grarl. Her eyes were like amber lit by volcanic flames, as though she were furious at Anubis for slaughtering her precious dinosaurs The necklace of gold-dipped tyrannosaur teeth seemed to shine with her fury. Her black pauldrons were in the shape of two tyrannosaurus heads with diamonds for eyes. She had cinnamon skin, naturally pink lips, and a crown of gold adorned her royal brow. Her pet raptor with scales of pearly white perched itself on her shoulder with feathers of gold and some that glimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. She held out her hand and called forth her scepter of black steel in the shape of her home, the imperial tower. It formed in front of her. She took the scepter and gave it a spin and slammed it on the ground.

 **Melodía-Lady of Dinosaurs**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/2500**

"And then I play Daggers of Summoning Dinosaur! When Melodia is on the field and this card is played, I get to special summon to dinosaurs from my hand or deck!"

Melodía held out her hands. Two daggers that doubled as flutes magically appeared from brilliant gold sparks. She grabbed them and placed one of them to her lips where she began playing a chilling song.

CRASH! Bursting from either side of the beautiful dinosaur princess emerged Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno.

"Now, I will overlay my two monsters!" shouted Yuri.

Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno turned into stars and flew into the air.

"S _avage beast who ravages the deepest darkest parts of the prehistoric jungle! Summon forth the lightning of damnation and strike down my foes._ Xyz Summon! Rank 8! **Ultimate Conductor Giganoto**!"

Yuri's next creature was a behemoth that stood fifty meters tall and was covered in patches of metal as though he were some sort of cyborg. There were bright blue balls with electricity surging inside of him. He had glowing cybernetic patterns and his mouth as alit with blue neon. Three metal spines came out from the back of his head shooting lightning in all directions.

 **ATK/4500 DEF/3500 LV 12**

"Wow, Yuri!" said Serenity.

"Now, that's a monster," Yusaku said from the building across the way.

"Come on, Yuri!" said Yusei. "Pull through for us!"

"And now," said Yuri. "The preparation is complete! Now I will offer my Grarl, Laggia, and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno in order to perform Ancient Fusion."

The three dinosaurs took to the air into an arcane circle. They turned into orbs of light and hovered around it.

"This can't be!" shouted Anubis. "You're going to summon a Titan!"

From the circle emerged Yuri's Titan. A giant, skinny, humanoid dinosaur with scales of brilliant orange and an underbelly the color of bone. He was armored in incredible golden armor trimmed with dark blue and a forest of golden spikes trimmed in blue and green. He had flaming wings. His golden chestplate in the shape of a dragon complete with teeth, glowing eyes and even fire breath. Both of his hands were dragon heads that had a weapon in their mouths. The left head had a powerful starforged blade. The right, a golden cannon that could shoot out mach rounds at his enemies. The head of the beast was in the form of a raptor with a long horn coming out the top of its snout. He had two tails, both stretching over fifty yards long and layered in golden armor plating.

"Behold!" shouted Yami Yugi. "The power of an Ancient Titan!"

"Ancient Beasts, Divine Beasts, and now Titans," said Yusaku. "Yuri's going to be tough to beat."

"And you know me," said Jaden. "I love a challenge. I can't wait to Duel Yuri at school when this is all over."

"Ancient Titan-Argonax the Sword of the Stars!" shouted Yuri, announcing the name. (ATK/4000 DEF/4000 LV 12). "And with his power, I shatter the Pyramid of Light!"

"NOOOO!" shouted Anubis. Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia were destroyed. Their effect says if the Pyramid of Light is destroyed then both Andro Sphinx and Teleia were to be destroyed. When the smoke and confusion subsided Yuri saw that Anubis stood where he was. He was happier than he ever was before, despite large pieces of the Pyramid fell dangerously around him. He was almost happy the Pyramid of Light was destroyed. Yuri stood up, his parents and friends stood behind him.

"That ends my turn," said Yuri.

Anubis began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yuri asked.

"And with the end of your turn comes the end of your life." sneered Anubis. "You amateur."

Joey pretended to clean out his ears. " _Huuuhhhh_? Didn't Yuri just blow those oversized cats and that pyramid of yours to bits?"

"That may be true, mortal, but because my sphinxes were destroyed at the same time, it allows me to summon another monster who has a hundred times the carnage."

A chaotic arcane circle appeared under Anubis' feet. A loud roar echoed through the city. Yuri knew whatever made it was going to be big ―very big.

The symbol began to flash and let out a pillar of light. When the light subsided, it revealed a monster that towered five stories tall. The creature was Andro Sphinx on Teleia's body. Teleia's face was on the back of Andro Sphinx's head.

"What monstrosity is that?" Gabriele asked.

Anubis hissed with absolute joy. "Ooh, I've waited countless years to use this on you, Yuri. I've wanted to show this to the Pharaoh, back in our duel those many years ago but I never got the chance. Now you will finally see my great beast unleash its apocalyptic rage upon this feeble boy. This new monster I have brought up is known as Theinen the Great Sphinx! Theinen meet Yuri. Yuri meet the last monster you will ever see."

 **Theinen the Great Sphinx**

 **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 3000**

"Now, I shall feed Theinen with the souls of darkness. You may have destroyed the card but the Pyramid of Light around my neck still has great power." Moaning souls snaked out of the eye on Anubis's glass pyramid into the mouths of Theinen.

"Oh man," cried Joey, "someone please tell me that attack point meter is messed up."

Theinen's attack was 180,000 and ―growing. In a matter of seconds, his attack was 1,000,000,000 and still growing.

"I can't beat that!" cried Yuri.

"Don't give up Yuri!" said Rose. "Your Titan has one more ability!"

Yuri nodded.

Yuri chuckled. Argonax's effect was if attacked increase the attack of Argonax by the attack of the attacking monster. But Yuri was not going to use its effect. With the light illuminating from its body, Argonax stopped the attack of Theinen from increasing. But the monster's attack was at a heart stopping 50,000,000,000,000.

"Your dragon may have stopped my monster from getting stronger but Theinen is still more powerful than any monster can ever dream of becoming. You are doomed. You and your friends"

"You're wrong Anubis," said Yuri. "It is you who is doomed."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And with this next card, I end the game. I activate the trap card, Return from the Different Dimension! I pay half my Life Points to bring back my Divine Beasts!"

Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra appeared from a vortex and loomed over Yuri. "Now, I activate Ra's special ability and transform him into his true form. Ra's Phoenix form!" Ra's golden armor fell to the ground releasing a gargantuan Phoenix with tusks of flame protruding from its mouth. "Now I will fuse my monsters together for infinite strength!"

Slifer turned into a great sword and flew into Obelisk's hand. Phoenix Ra turned into a cape of flames and went around Obelisk's neck. Ra's golden armored flesh became a suit of armor for Obelisk. The energy ring on his back turned into a shield.

 **Obelisk**

 **Infinity**

"ATTACK WITH TITAN FIRESTORM!"

The flaming sword split Theinen in half. Theinen and Anubis' Life Points were vanquished. "NOOOO!" roared Anubis as he was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared Yuri saw that Anubis chanted a cursed language as he melted into a rotting corpse. He sank into a puddle of black goo, in seconds the goo sank into the cracks on the floor.

He was gone.

"YOU DID IT!" cried Mai.

"He defeated Anubis again?" said Serenity.

"My son, we love you," whispered Rose. "But I fear we must leave you now. We must return from whence we came."

"Don't go," sobbed Yuri. "Mom! Dad! Please."

"We won't, we'll always be right here," Gabriele said poking Yuri's chest.

"As will we," said Tristan. "Yuri, you're not alone."

And just as quickly as they came, Yuri's parents and his friends vanished into the night, leaving him with the Titans again. Yuri, remained where he was, exhausted. Though he had won the Duel, he was still in great pain. His arm was just about to come out of its socket and he was losing a lot of blood.

Back in the ruins of Terra's tower, Yami nodded his head. "Come on, everyone. Yuri needs help."

"So," said Yuya. "I guess we're going to be hanging out on a more permanent basis."

"Seems so," said Yuma. "Not that I'm complaining. We'll be able to stop anything that gets in our way as long as we're together."

"Hmm," Yusaku said with a cold nod. "I guess I can set some time aside to save the world."

"Aw man, this is gonna be sweet!" said. Jaden. "So, what do we do now, Yugi?"

"Our enemy may have been defeated for now, but I can assure you, Anubis will be back. We have acquired one of the Titan cards. Now the last one is in the hands of our friend, Loxley. I can only hope he's doing all right."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

Exhausted from the terrors of the evening, Crystal Anderson followed her friends out of the marina and sought to catch a taxi back to her hotel. Sirens wailed in the night as the fire and police departments raced towards Tartarus to search for survivors and investigate what had caused the floating resort to catch flames. Crystal prayed with all her being that they would not figure out what really happened. Discovering there was a world out there full of monsters, magic, and even walking, talking, cartoon characters still chilled her to the bone. And the people of the world were dumb, dangerous, and panicky animals who would not adopt well to change that takes them out of their boring, daily, lives. Unless that change was a new phone, a video game, or a talentless internet celebrity, the world was not adaptive to change, sometimes seeing change as a very lethal enemy. Would the leaders of the world seek to make peace with this 'new world' where Yuri supposedly resided? Or, take the more obvious route and go to war to keep the other world out of their happy lives or harvest the land's resources for all they've got?

Either way, there was no avoiding the outcome. Somehow, some way, on this night, the world was going to learn they were not alone.

"What's the time?" Tyson asked, cracking his back.

"It's half past two," said Jeannie, still trembling from her ordeal with Lumis and Umbra. And the sudden revelation with Patty, who was still not talkative after her Duel with PaniK.

"I don't think we'll find cabs all the way out here," said Nick. "Let's go deeper into the city."

"He's right," said Ren. "And we'll mix in with the crowd. Those hooded goons will have trouble finding us there."

"Two, huh?" said Tyson. "And how long before our flight leaves?"

"It's leaves at eight in the morning," said Amistad, carrying Jeannie on his back.

"That's still a long time to go," said Mario. "I don't feel safe with those goons out there."

"None of us do," said Crystal. "But if we're going to survive the night, we have to stick together."

"Yeah," scoffed Michael, still brandishing a blade in his hand. "Do lets."

Loxley still kept an eye out behind the group, in case someone sought to ambush them. Rare Hunters. Bonz and his gang. They may have escaped the battle of Tartarus, but now he and his new friends had to traverse through the streets of Athens at night in order to get to safety. Their enemy could have been anywhere. Tyson gave a tired but agreeable shrug with his shoulders as they finally left the marina behind them. They saw cars flowing in front of them, and even music could be heard in the night. Suddenly, Loxley's deck was glowing in his jacket pocket.

"Ra!" he gasped. "Your back!"

"What's that?" Mario asked, noticing the illumination.

"A friend of mine," said Loxley. "His job is done. Let's just leave it at that."

"You Termnnians just love speaking in riddles," scoffed Amistad. "Why can't you make sense for once."

"Hey, whatever," said Tyson. "At least it can't get any worse."

A woman in a car screamed when she spotted the monster stomping towards her. She put the car in reverse and zoomed away, as did other drivers who saw the big, black, beast coming down the street.

"What the hell?" said Amistad.

"Could it be?" said Nick.

"No," said Crystal. "Couldn't be!"

A loud and all too familiar roar answered them. People scurried in all directions to get away from the monster, snapping at them with his jaws to keep moving.

Black Tyranno! Black Tyranno was here on Earth, stomping down the streets of Athens, Greece.

"AAAAH!" screamed Mario. "OH, MY GOD! It's like Jurassic Park! He's gonna kill us!"

"Black Tyranno?" Crystal gasped. "That must mean…. YURI!" She ran after the monster.

"Wait!" shouted Amistad.

Police sirens wailed in the night chasing after the beast. E.K.A.M units swarmed out of their vehicles and fired at Black Tyranno to no effect. Amistad tackled Crystal to the ground as a hail of bullets flew over their heads, shattering car windows. Black Tyranno's massive tail swung over them as he turned to face the E.K.A.M officers. He heaved a jet of flames in front of them, blocking them from coming any further. Knowing that they weren't dealing with an ordinary beast, they scrambled back into their trucks and sped away calling for the military to take action against the monster.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Amistad shouted over the chaos.

Crystal struggled to get free. "I HAVE TO FIND YURI!" she sobbed. "LET ME GO!"

Black Tyranno gave a battle cry when he saw the counter-terrorism units still remained to take him on in battle. He snarled ferociously and charged at them. Crystal and Amistad were too busy struggling with one another to notice the prehistoric behemoth stomping towards them.

"CRYSTAL!" shouted Loxley. "AMISTAD! MOVE!"

But it was too late. Amistad and Crystal looked up in horror and saw Black Tyranno's massive foot coming down towards them. Their troubles would soon be over in two seconds flat, and they were too late to move. The both of them screamed as the foot came down with a thunderous stomp.

* * *

 _ **In Memoriam**_

 _ **A look back at all the Characters who have been killed off**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Prince Talion Alteria, Son of King Helmsley of King's Rock. Cause of death: Beheaded by the Church of Yeyu**_

 _ **2\. King Forrest Ungard III, The King of the Northern Realms. Cause of death: Destroyed by Slifer the Sky Dragon summoned by Yuri.**_

 _ **3\. Prince Malcolm Ungard, Son of King Forrest. Cause of death: Killed by an arrow to the chest shot by Phoenix.**_

 _ **4\. Fira. Former Guardian of Avi, Summoner of Dragons. Traitor. Cause of death: Head ripped off by Ser Gerhalos.**_

 _ **5\. Aquarian Thug- Tried to sexually assault Yuri whom he kidnapped and held for ransom. Cause of death: Bakura turned him into a cookie and fed him to Yuri.**_

 _ **6\. Maximillion Pegasus, Lord of Duelist Kingdom, President of Industrial Illusions. Cause of death: Framed for Yuri's murder by House Dragonheart and beheaded by command of High King Hector, Yuri's deceitful cousin.**_

 _ **7\. Xifeng, Captain of the Guard in Uzume. Prince Jaeyoung's lover and dearest friend. Cause of death: Shot in the head by the Covenant at Avi's wedding.**_

 _ **8\. Commander Knox. The leader of Shadow Company, a private military force under orders from Dartz. Cause of death: Blasted by Slifer the Sky Dragon, summoned by Avi.**_

 _ **9\. Ser Arthur Goblinbane. Former Guardian of Avi, Summoner of Dragons. Cause of death: Killed by Shadow Company.**_

 _ **10\. Throvor the Dwarf. Former Guardian of Avi, Summoner of Dragons, whom he betrayed to Shadow Company and the Covenant. Cause of death: Blasted by Aldara the Half-Elf as she rescued Baby Tiragon from the clutches of Ushio.**_

 _ **11\. King Stefan Ungard, Son of Forrest Ungard III. Became king after the death of his father and fooled Avi to force Yuri and the Princes to make a false alliance with the Covenant. Cause of Death: Killed by Avi on their wedding day.**_

 _ **12\. Luster Dragon. The former mount of Ser Damien Wolfgaard the Knight of Kisses. Cause of death: Decapitated by the Cuirass of Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter.**_

 _ **13\. Donald of the Yellow Honey. King Forrest's Court Magician. Cause of death: Died alongside his king when Yuri summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon.**_

 _ **14\. Caesar. Ruler of Aurelia. A perverted and gluttonous king who kept a Nymph princess as his pet. Cause of death: Killed by Slifer the Sky Dragon alongside King Forrest.**_

 _ **15\. Octavius. A jealous warrior and son of the leader of the legendary mercenary force, The Myrmidons. Cause of death: Killed by Yuri when he attempted to steal the God Cards from him on the Pillar of Termnnia.**_

 _ **16\. Tordo the Strong: A boy of the ever youthful Tolkeri race. Former Guardian of Avi, Summoner of Dragons. Cause of death: Pushed out the window by Prince Stefan upon discovering his plot against Avi and Yuri.**_

 _ **17\. King Helmsey Alteria. Former of King of Elleria. Cause of death: Murdered in a coup by Ethan Morris.**_

 _ **18\. Queen Sera Alteria. Former Queen of Elleria. Cause of death: Murdered in a coup by Ethan Morris.**_

 _ **19\. Antoine. A friend of Princess Evelyn. Killed by Ethan Morris after he ousted the Alteria's from power in Elleria.**_

 _ **20\. Ezra Bryce. Princess Evelyn's childhood friend and lover to Phoenix Lockheart. Was beheaded before the eyes of her love by Ethan after his succession into power in King's Rock.**_

 _ **21\. Ser Kevin Garat. Princess Evelyn's Champion, Captain of the Guard, and lover to Prince Talion. Cause of death: Killed by Ethan Morris in the Coup of King's Rock.**_

 _ **22\. Captain Bruton. The leader of the legendary Myrmidons. Cause of death: Beheaded by his son Octavius who sought to take the God Cards from Yuri.**_

 _ **23\. Guy de la Tierra Sainte. The infamous Templar of the Church named the Duelist Hunter. Interrogated and tortured Avi in his fort in the Gray Hills. Cause of death: Beheaded by Yugi Muto after the Covenant surrendered to High King Yuri's forces.**_

 _ **24\. Ser Godfrey the Knight of Spades. A drunken hedge knight who led a band of highwaymen in Normandia. He harassed Avi when she worked as a waitress in Dragon's Tooth. Cause of death: Beheaded by Avi's champion, Ser Gerhalos after the surrender of the Covenant in the Gray Hills.**_

 _ **25\. Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter. Fourteenth member of the Knights of the Church. Killed Ser Damien's Luster Dragon after ambushing Avi in the Temple of Leviathan Dragon. Cause of Death: Ultimately killed by Ser Damien now known as the Diamond Knight.**_

 _ **26\. Antilles Dragonheart. The mastermind behind the assassination of High King Yuri, the revival of the Ancient Beasts, and the birth of the Dragonheart Empire. Died of natural causes at the age of fifty-three. Succeeded by his son, a boy born from thin air named Sora.**_

 _ **27\. Ser Baxter. The right-hand man of High King Hector. Cause of Death: Ripped to pieces by Black Tyranno in the Milkwalk Roads.**_

 _ **28\. Francine de Lavonne a.k.a The Shadow Lady. King Hector's sorceress and most trusted adviser. Wielded the Millennium Necklace for a time in order to find the Ancient Beasts. Cause of Death: Killed under command of High King Hector when the Necklace around her neck was discovered to be a fake. The real one was stolen and replaced by Jocelia Pegasus.**_

 _ **29\. Hector Delgado (Later changed to Ironclaw after he acquired Ancalagon the Black Mountain). Cousin of High King Yuri. Took control of southern Emboldor as he searched for the tablets containing the maps of the Ancient Beasts. Cause of Death: Stabbed in the heart by Antilles when his usefulness came to its end.**_

 _ **30\. Ally Wynn. A member of the Sisterhood, sent to Duelist Academy to kill Yuri. Was killed in battle by Norman the Conqueror, the spirit inside Yuri's Pendant of the Kings.**_

 _ **31\. Della. Another member of the Sisterhood. Positioned in the Shadow City to watch over Yuri's prison. Cause of Death: Burned to a crisp by the Winged Dragon of Ra when summoned by Loxley.**_

 _ **32\. Lord Walter Calhart. Former ruler of New Harbor and step-father to Rose the Princess of Frogs. Cause of Death: Sawed in half after his rebellion was foiled by King Hector's forces.**_

 _ **33\. Barbra Goldwine. Secretary to Seto Kaiba and admirer of his adoptive daughter, Cora. Cause of Death: Was killed trying to help Cora escape Covenant forces in the invasion of Domino City.**_

 _ **34\. Felicity Wynsborough: Ryon's Girlfriend at Duelist Academy. Became Princess of Katina after they married when their semester was done. Cause of Death: Tortured by the Covenant and had her heart cut out to be cooked and fed to Ryon.**_

 _ **35\. Josephine. Lady in Waiting to Princess Evelyn. Cause of Death: Beheaded by King Ethan's men after the Coup of King's Rock.**_

 _ **36\. Jacob Montgomery. President of Phobos Corp, and Earth's first Trillionaire. He was chosen by Yugi and his friends to care for Yuri as a father until his eighteenth year when it would be time for him to come home. Died of lung cancer at the age of 54.**_

 _ **37\. Ser Torvan. Former squire to Antilles Dragonheart. Became knighted at the age of 29 and sought to find Serenity Wheeler to become his personal maid by any means necessary. Cause of Death: An arrow to the chest when he was caught in the middle of a Goblin Civil War.**_

 _ **38\. Ser Dancer Firewing. The Knight of Wine and Song. Former lover of Princess Evelyn and Champion of the Rassay Colosseum. Cause of Death: Shot in the eye by a crossbow bolt fired by Ethan.**_

 _ **39\. Solomon Muto. Grandfather of Yugi Muto and Duel Monsters master. Was killed by Fira when he helped Avi escape the fortress of Guy de la Tierra Sainte.**_

 _ **40\. Madison, Kylie, and, Alyssa (Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Links). Agents from the Royal House of Intelligence. Sent by Queen Alexis to save Evelyn. They succeeded but the mission ultimately cost them their lives. Madison crushed her skull on a rock when her horse was killed, and Kylie and Alyssa were taken prisoner by the Covenant and burned at the stake.**_

 _ **41\. Baby Tiragon. A magical companion to Avi on her quest to find the True Dragons. Cause of Death: Shot down by Commander Knox in the Heart-EartH Temple.**_

 _ **42\. -Terra. An assassin from the sisterhood who used music to decimate her enemies. Sacrificed herself to temporarily bring back the Dark Lord Anubis to finish Yuri off once and for all.**_

 _ **43\. Salazar Delgado. The former king of Feldia, Home of the Dinosaur Lords. Cause of Death: Killed by Shadi upon learning he aided in the plot to kill Yuri.**_

 _ **44\. Marietta. An assassin from the Sisterhood. Disguised herself as a lustful Nymph and seduced Yuri into eating the forbidden fruit in the Pillar of Termmnia, thereby summoning Rainbow Snake Eingana. She was killed by Yuri when he summoned a Gilsaurus who devoured her.**_

 _ **45\. Rupert Godswollup. A foolhardy adventurer who went with Yuri into a cave of goblins to rescue two boys. He was killed by a Sorcerer of the Doomed.**_

 _ **46\. Leon Montgomery. Yuri's step-brother, and former world champion of Earth before he lost his title to Yuri in the Millennium Tournament. He was also Vice President of Phobos Corp. Cause of death: Shot by Prince Malcolm when his father and Caesar ambushed Yuri and his friends in the Battle of Fort Labelda.**_

 _ **47\. Abbot Telstan Murdow. A high-ranking priest of the Church. He constantly darted Ser Gerhalos to humiliate him and put Avi in despair. Cause of Death: Blasted by Slifer the Sky Dragon on Stefan and Avi's wedding day.**_

 _ **48\. Ushio. A con-artist ripping people off in the slums of Domino City. Hunted Aldara the Half-Elf and her Baby Tiragon, and even aided in the capture of Lady Avi with the dragon as his reward. He was shot in the face by Aldara when she rescued her dragon from his lair.**_

 _ **49\. Princess Naafina. A Nymph who was forced into a the life of slavery by Caesar on Aurelia. She was killed by Ser Merlon the Monstrous in the Battle of the Gray Hills.**_

 _ **50\. High King Daveed 'Yuri' Delgado Wallcroft of the House Plantegrast. Champion of the Goddesses, Wielder of the Divine Beasts, and High King of Termnnia. He was killed in a plot by the Dragonhearts and Marik's evil council.**_

* * *

 ** _Happy 2018, everyone! I've come a long way over the past couple of years. It's not perfect, but I hope I have improved since I posted chapter 1._**

 ** _A big thanks to: DreamMelody,_ OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, Princess of Dibella, OneWanderingReader, FlowersMelodies, AbyssDrake, Stephanie9816, and Kuranoir for reviewing. **

**And thank you to: Happycafegirl, Jettwesme, Kuranoir, Kyuchi, Maelstrome, Maliksteele19, Miraijin, Pixel Ghost, Princess OtakuGeek, Redder45, Timaeus-Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime, Vadeknight, dhnysports88, doggy bye, glenbob, gwencarson126, summer490, themaximus, twilight219, Lectival, Kuroshibata70, Pure Onyx, and Leshira. Thanks for favoriting and following.**

 **Thank you all. And see you next time!**


	152. Searching for a Friend

**Nemo**

* * *

Nemo grinned as he watched the sun slowly begin its ascent over the horizon. The sky was washed in orange, red, and pink, as though it was lit on fire. A million golden sparkles on the water formed as the light of day began to shine on the world. The sunrise signaled not only a new day, but a new month. It was now July, meaning that Nemo's first year at Duelist Academy was right around the corner. He was very excited no doubt, wondering what sort of adventures he would have on the island, now under control of Kaiba Corp.

With Yuri's deck, he felt he would be almost unstoppable. Never mind he didn't have the God Cards. He had his own powerful beast in his new Ancient Beast card: Kaiser Rex, Lord of the Ancient Beasts.

According to Phoenix, he was the leader and most powerful of the trio of monsters who each contained apocalyptic powers. They were creatures so powerful, that it took all three Divine Beasts and Exodia to lock them away forever. His card effect was alone was devastating. Joey and the others even began to ponder whether the card should be banned from use. Yuri's God Cards were, for they were so powerful they were deemed unfair to use in a regular Duel. With or without the Ancient Beast card, Yuri's deck of dinosaurs was a force to be reckoned with. But there was something missing from the deck. A very important monster who if not present made the deck absolutely useless. As Nemo flipped through the deck, it suddenly hit him.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Black Tyranno!"

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

"MOVE!" Loxley shouted.

Amistad grabbed Crystal and rolled them both out of the way just in time. Black Tyranno's foot stomped on their position with a thunderous slam that shook the earth. Car alarms beeped all around. Black Tyranno released another wall of flames from his mouth, finally scaring the counter-terrorism forces away.

Even from the ground, Crystal could feel the immense heat burning her skin. She felt like she was standing in front of the door of a very large furnace. She and Amistad crawled away from the monster back towards their friends.

"Yuri's here!" Crystal cried. "He has to be here! That's his monster. That's his Black Tyranno. Did you see his right eye? It was glowing green."

"Why the hell would Yuri summon Black Tyranno in the middle of Athens?" Tyson asked, dragging her back up to her feet.

"Who cares!" shouted Patty. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again! What were you thinking?"

"Yeah," said Nick. "Goddamnit, Crystal you could have been killed. We lost Yuri, we can't lose you, too!"

"But we didn't lose Yuri!" Crystal said happily. "He's here! Yuri's here!" She looked at Loxley and embraced him in a hug where she broke.

Loxley stood in shock and patted her head.

"Thank you!" she said. "Thank you! You must know where Yuri is, right? He must have summoned that monster to keep us safe. Right?"

"I…I," Loxley said, not finding the heart to tell Crystal he didn't know. He was just as confused as everyone else as to why Black Tyranno, a Termnnian Duel Monster, was stomping around wreaking havoc around Athens. Black Tyranno stomped his way further into the city.

"What's going on, Loxley?" asked Carter. "That is Yuri's Black Tyranno. And you said you know Yuri. Well, where is he?"

"Loxley," said Michael. "You know we have to stop that thing, right?"

Loxley nodded. "Yeah, I know. Every second he's here, the safety of our world is at risk."

"How can you guys think of confidentiality now?" Amistad asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you guys are fucked. There is no way anybody is going to forget that."

"You'll be surprised," said Ren, leaning against the wall in the darkness. "Our people just might surprise you. But, uh, Loxley. What of that Ancient Beast card everybody is looking for? We have to get that card. It's why you're here."

"I know," said Loxley. "But I was not anticipating the Rare Hunters, a gang of renegade Summoners, and Yuri's Black Tyranno was going to be here in Greece. I was totally unprepared for this."

"That's no excuse," said Nick. "You said your friend has the card. Why not just pick it up and get this over with? Why did you have to drag us into this mess?"

"Because of her," Loxley said looking at Crystal. "I can't leave Greece without Crystal."

"Me?" said Crystal.

"What do you want with my friend?" said Jeannie. "You can't mean to tell us you came all the way out here just to take her from us."

"I have to," said Loxley. "She's not from this world."

A silence fell over the group.

Crystal put a hand over her mouth to cover her open mouth. "Wh-wh-what?!"

Nick, grabbed Loxley by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Nick!" shouted Amistad. "Let him go!"

But Nick would not listen. He had been attacked by magical assassins. His favorite city in the world was under siege by Duel Monsters. He learned that there was another world somewhere out there. But to learn that both his girlfriend and Crystal were supposedly not of this world infuriated him. "All right, you! Start explaining! I'm tired of all this secrecy! We all are! Be straight with us, Loxley. We know about your other world, okay, fine, I get that. But now you mean to tell me Crystal is one of you? Start talking!"

"Just tell him," said Michael. "Black Tyranno sure as hell doesn't give a fuck about discretion."

Loxley nodded and pushed Nick away. "First off, don't you ever grab my jacket like that again." He straightened his apparel. "This cost more than your life, asshole. I was sent here to find a card known as a Titan. These are powerful beasts unlike anything you have ever seen, tamers of an ancient power that could potentially end our world. However, I could not just take the card with me, because the Rare Hunters might catch us."

"What do you think they'll do if they catch us without it?" said Amistad.

"The same thing they'll do if they catch us with it," said Loxley. "When I learned about Crystal, my mission changed. I just had to find her."

"Why me?" Crystal asked.

"It's a long story," said Michael. "And we don't have time for long stories. Let's find a way to contain that Black Tyranno first. Then, all your questions will be answered."

"But what can we do?" asked Nick. "We can't face that thing. The E.K.A.M couldn't even fight him."

"E.K.A.M aren't Termnnians," said Michael, summoning a ring of six swords. He dashed down the street following the trail of carnage Black Tyranno left behind.

"Come on," said Ren, dashing after them.

The others sprinted after him.

Mario was not too pleased, for he was getting rather tired from all the running he had done that night. He had not the strength to follow such a beast, nor the courage for that matter. Before his eyes, he saw a team of counter-terrorism operators forced into a retreat by a wall of flames. Black Tyranno's brute strength and his sharp teeth were enough to worry about. The roar enough was enough to tell Mario to keep his distance from the beast. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel the need to impress Crystal, who was more than determined to find the creature and find this Yuri fellow. She was incredibly beautiful, this he could not ignore.

There was almost a fantasy-theme with her beauty. Her skin, so kissed by the sun that it was almost a shade of gold glowing marvelously in the moonlight. Her heterochromia eyes were what he adored about her the most. Two beautiful marbles of green and blue. He knew of her relationship with Amistad, but the need to show off was still ever present inside of him. He could not afford to look weak in front of her. If this was going to be his last night, and he was sure it was, he wanted to go out as a hero just like Michael, Ren, and Loxley.

"Taxi!" shouted Amistad, trying to flag down a ride, but every driver in the city were fleeing for their lives.

Black Tyranno began to chase a bus down the street. He slammed his head next to it when the person he was looking for wasn't inside. The hull bent like a soda can and smashed into a nearby store. He smacked an officer with his tail, sending him flying onto a tree with horrible impact.

People stormed down the streets in a stampede of fear. They jumped onto cars, stormed inside stores and restaurants for shelter from the beast chasing after them.

"Oh my god," Patty said, looking at all the destruction. Helicopters soared overhead shining their lights at Black Tyranno attempting to lure him away from the people. Snipers fired to no avail, but they at least got the monster's attention. They followed Black Tyranno deeper and deeper into the city, though they lost sight of him in no time. But he was not hard to follow. All they had to do was follow the carnage and the screams.

A cloud of purple mist enveloped them, followed by a hideous cackle that caused Mario to scream in such a high pitch he almost sounded like a little girl.

"Oh, what now!" Amistad shouted, shielding Crystal in his arms, causing Mario even more discourse and envy.

Three figures emerged from the fog. They were Eldoris.

Bonz, Zygor, and Sid.

"So, there you are!" said Bonz. "I hope none of you have plans of finding that Titan tonight!"

Loxley pushed forward. "What the hell are you talking about!?" he shouted.

Bonz and his gang sniggered. Bonz reached into his pocket and pulled out the card.

"NO!" shouted Loxley. "Give it back! You have no idea what you hold in your hands."

"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Bonz gave off his trademark laugh.

"Ya want it!" Zygor said ramming his fist into his palm. "Well yer gonna hafta get troo me, pretty boy!"

Loxley removed his lightforged sword from its scabbard and held it dangerously close to Bonz's face. "I'll have no problem cutting you down, Frankenstein!"

"Give the card to him!" Crystal pleaded. "I need it to find my friend, Yuri."

Bonz and his gang howled like wolves.

Sid clasped his hands together and mocked her. "I need it to find my friend Yuri!"

"Yuri's dead, bitch!" sneered Bonz.

"What!" Crystal cried.

"Shut up!" shouted Ren.

"Yeah," said Zygor. "He's bin dead fer two long years. Don't tell me yer so-called friends didn't tell ya da news."

"Loxley…Ren…" said Crystal, tears welling in her eyes. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

The two of her so-called friends stood silent. The stillness of the night ruined by sirens and the distant roar of Black Tyranno who was many blocks ahead of them now.

"Tell her the truth!" Amistad shouted. "Can't you see you're hurting her! I can't believe the villains who try to kill us have been more truthful than you!"

"What's going on?" Patty sobbed. "Is he alive or dead? Goddamnit! What happened to my friend? Answer me you assholes!"

Loxley sadly nodded his head. "Yuri was killed just a few weeks after he was crowned High King. He was assassinated by the same hooded fiends who attacked us on Tartarus. I'm sorry, Crystal. I know I should have told you."

Crystal said nothing, but her face scrunched in sorrow, anger, and disbelief. She squeezed her eyes shut, flushing tears down her cheeks. "NOOOO!" she shouted into the night.

"But you said you've seen him!" said Amistad. "How? How could you do such a thing? Bringing a girl's hopes up just to dash them with this outrage! And you!" he looked at Ren. "I thought you were her friend. Her brother. She loved you enough to trust every word you said. As far as I'm concerned, you two are no better than the monsters who hunt us down!"

"And what of Michael?" said Tyson. "Why couldn't you just tell us."

"Because it's none of your business!" said Michael. "We were supposed to find the Titan, convince Crystal to come to Termnnia, and continue our business from there. But you two idiots decided to get all sentimental. You put her feelings before the mission and now you completely fucked things over for all of us. Now they have the Titan!"

"But we still have the last Golden Egg," said Ren.

"You shut up!" shouted Tyson.

"No, he's right!" said Loxley. He turned to look at Bonz. "You can take the card, but the real power lies behind Crystal."

"We know that," said Bonz. "She's the reason why we've been sent here. But her purpose to be found is mostly political. We don't care for her all that much, because we know those Sisterhood babes will eventually hunt you down and slaughter your friends like they did, Yuri."

Crystal grimaced at the statement, no doubt it was Bonz just trying to get to her.

"As soon as we heard about this Titan card, our goal changed!" Bonz held the card over his face. "With this card, I'll begin my own quest for the other twelve Titans. Once I have them, I'll be the most unstoppable Duelist in the world."

"Delusions of grandeur," said Loxley. "Even if you did find them, you can't use them. Only those of the Delgado blood can summon the Titans."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Zygor. "Yer just jealous dat all da fame and glory is ours now!"

Sid folded his arms confidently and sneered at the group. "But just because we've got the Titan, don't mean we're just gonna abandon our mission. We got ya where we want ya! Oy, and I've got to say that Golden Egg is a hot one."

"Yeah," drooled Zygor. "She sure is pretty. Now hand her over."

"I'll gut you where you stand!" said Loxley. "What have you done to my friend, Darius?"

"Bakura is dealing with him," said Zygor.

"No!" shouted Loxley. "Out of my way!"

"Not a chance," said Bonz. "Don't think your little shiny sword is gonna harm us. Bakura gave us some powerful shadow magic. We can vanish into the darkness before your stroke can fall. And if we do, you'll never see the Titan again. And then Crystal will be hunted down by the assassins. She'll be taken for their purpose, and you'll be dead."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Ren.

Bonz laughed and formed a Duel Disk out of darkness. "We suggest a Duel. The card for the girl. We win, and she's ours. You win, and the Titan is yours no question asked. Do we have a deal?"

"You do!" Crystal said, releasing herself from Amistad's embrace.

"Oh," hooted Zygor. "The Egg wants to face Bonz, eh?"

"I do," said Crystal. "You can have me if you win, on the condition that you'll tell your bosses and their goons to leave my friends alone. I win, you give us the Titan card, no questions asked."

"Why do you care about the Titan all of a sudden?" asked Patty.

"I don't fucking care about that stupid card, Pats," Crystal said, seething with rage. "I'm angry right now, and I want to kick someone's ass, and I don't care who's."

Amistad was shocked. "Baby, what's gotten into you?"

"My best friend is dead, and someone I held close to my heart lied to me the entire night.'

Ren looked away in shame.

"Oh, da little girl tinks she's all big and bad," sneered Zygor.

"I like it," said Bonz. "Meet us up there in that ancient temple!" He pointed at the Parthenon. "We'll have our Duel up there!"

"Why?" asked Jeannie, clinging tightly to Patty's arm.

"Because Black Tyranno has caused some unwanted attention down here," said Bonz. "The last thing these people need is seeing the likes of us, right now. Remember, the Acropolis is where we'll have our Duel. We'll be waiting."

Bonz, Sid, and Zygor laughed. The purple mist enveloped them, and they vanished. Their laughter echoed through the night.

"You sure you want to go through with this, babe?" Amistad asked.

"I haven't been surer of anything in my life," said Crystal, storming in the direction toward the Acropolis.

"Crystal, wait!" Amistad shouted.

Suddenly, a convoy of black armored vehicles drove down the flaming, ruined streets. Someone was standing out of the top of the lead jeep yelling through a megaphone in both Greek and English to come out of hiding and seek them for medical attention. Sure enough, the injured and the frightened came hobbling out of stores and restaurants trusting the mysterious soldiers who came hopping out of the back of the jeeps. They were unlike anything Crystal or the others had ever seen. Their armor was trimmed in glowing blue neon, and they wielded heavily modified rifles giving an indication that these troops were private forces. Now that just left the question: Who were they? And who sent them?

"The fuck is all this?" Tyson asked.

"Whoa, hold on!" Patty cried, feeling herself getting tapped in the back by a cold barrel.

"Move here for your safety ma'am," said the soldier.

"Hold on, hold on!" said Loxley. "You've got it all wrong."

"What's this?" asked a stern looking gentleman approaching the friends. An FN SCAR was in his hands. His gear clicked with every step. He had a large forehead with a receding hairline and cold, brown eyes. His eyebrows scrunched in an ever-constant scowl.

"Commander Meloni," said the soldier. "Check this guy out."

Meloni nodded his head, examining Loxley. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said pointing out Loxley's glowing eye of burning teal. "That there's a mark of divinity. You, sir, are partially divine. And you." He pointed at Prince Michael. "You're a long way from home, Your Highness, what are you doing here? Everyone thought you were dead."

"I got better," said Michael.

A young girl came to Meloni's side. She was blonde with two long braids going down over her shoulders. "He probably knows about that Black Tyranno, daddy."

"Daddy!" said Nick.

"Is there a problem?" Meloni asked, giving Nick a deadly thousand-yard stare. "Oh no," he said when he spotted Ren. "I don't believe this. Every time there's trouble, I run into you."

"It's been a while Commander," said Ren.

"So, this is the agent who failed his mission," said Meloni's daughter. "You really fucked up, Ren."

"Language, young lady!" Meloni said, doing all he could to keep from shouting.

"I can't help it, daddy. This hotshot got our High King killed."

"I had nothing to do with his murder!" said Ren. "You can't frame me, I didn't do anything!"

The girl sneered at Ren. "You got that right, asshole, you didn't do anything!"

Crystal crossed her arms, trembling with fury. "Looks like I'm not the only one this jerk betrayed," she said coldly.

"Crystal…" Ren said, eyes glistening with hurt.

"What is going on?" shouted Tyson. "For God's sake, we need answers. My pal, Yuri, is dead! I've been attacked by assassins! Cartoon characters are walking about like Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and now there's a fucking dinosaur on the loose!"

"Wow," said the girl with a smirk. "Sounds like you poor bastards had one hell of a night."

"You don't know the half of it, sister," said Patty. "You guys sure do know a lot about this other world. I take it you're part of it, too."

"That's right," Meloni's daughter responded with a nod. "We're Termnnians. You say you've been attacked by cartoon characters. F.Y.I, they're known as Eldori. Call them cartoons and you're a racist. Anyways, who were they."

Jeannie swallowed before she spoke. "Uh, first there were these scary guys named Bakura and Marik."

"Marik!" Meloni said. "I thought Yugi defeated him for good in Battle City."

"Well, he's back," said Ren. "And even worse than he was before. The darkness took control of him again, and now he's that monster who tortured Yugi and his friends during the tournament many years ago."

"And Bakura you say," said Meloni's daughter, rubbing her chin with her glove-covered hand. "The Grim Reaper is here, too. Why? And why have they been chasing you guys around so much you're on a first name basis with them?"

"They said they're looking for some card," said Patty. "A Titan or something. Some group of these…uh…El-door-ee?" she asked. Meloni and his daughter nodded. "Right, they stole it from some guy we were supposed to meet and challenged my friend Crystal to a Duel for it at the Parthenon. The leader, a small ghoulish-looking guy, he was referred to as Bonz."

"Looks like there are stakes involved," Meloni said, shifting his weight to his other leg to be comfortable. "What do they want?"

"They want me," said Crystal.

"What would they want with an Earthling girl?" said Meloni.

"Other than the fact that she's really hot," his daughter commented, grinning at Crystal. She gave a wink upon seeing Crystal's cheeks blush pink.

"What did I tell you about that, Bailey!" snapped Meloni.

"Aw, dad, you never let me have any fun."

"What do they want with you?" Meloni asked again.

"I'm apparently some Golden Egg or something."

Meloni and his daughter went silent. The soldier under his command stepped forward.

"Sir," he said, almost in a whisper. "Should I inform command about this?"

There was a long pause. "Negative," said Meloni, recovering from his shock. "You take your chalk into the city and see if there are any more witnesses. Luckily, Black Tyranno hasn't covered too much ground. Find him and take him down before anybody else sees him, making our job even harder. Now, before the Hellenic Army gets called into action, command can't stall them any longer."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted and stormed away.

Meloni looked back at the kids. "You mean to tell me you had the fifth Golden Egg all this time and didn't say anything to anyone?"

"Hey, we didn't know," said Carter. "We had no idea any of this existed."

"And after tonight, I guarantee you won't," Meloni said.

Once there was a large crowd around the convoy of Termnnian soldiers, Illusionists, dressed in mage robes that had a tactical theme elegantly came out of a large tank-like APC. A baby blue aura began to light up their hands and they waved them around as they cast a spell that began to alter the memories of the people. Their heads spewed out balls of glowing orbs which were their memories made into a physical object. The Illusionists began to collect them in black bags. The civilians began to drop to the ground, knocked out from the spell. The Termnnian soldiers picked them up, one by one, and put them in cots in the trailer of a large truck so they could rest, be identified, and sent home.

"What are you doing?" asked Crystal.

"Making them forget," said Bailey. "They're not going to know there was a Black Tyranno here. By tomorrow, the streets will be clean, their properties fixed, and they go on with their happy little lives."

"My God," said Jeannie. "You guys are a cleanup crew or something."

"So to speak," said Meloni.

His daughter nodded her head repeatedly. "Uh huh, units like ours are stationed all over the world. Because every once in a while, there's going to be rouges like Marik who come through The Gates to cause trouble."

"Dang," said Carter. "You got here before the press could even eat this up."

"That's our job," said Meloni. "The less you know about our world, the better."

"You can't just erase our memories!" said Patty. "Wait, what am I saying, please do!"

"Patty!" said Jeannie. "I know that PaniK jerk talked a lot of bullshit, but that doesn't make it true."

"Doesn't make what true?" asked Meloni. "And did you say PaniK?"

"He was supposed to be in prison," said Bailey. "Damn, that Marik. The Iron Tower of Domino is supposed to be impenetrable."

"What did PaniK say to you, young lady?" Meloni asked.

Patty grimaced, but the intimidating presence of the otherworldly soldier in front of her kept her from being defiant.

"He said I'm one of you. But that's just not true. I can't be true. I was born and raised here all my life."

"Hmm," said Meloni. "Perhaps you were, perhaps you weren't. No disrespect, but there's no time to solve your mystery. Now, you say this Bonz character challenged you to a Duel, correct?"

"Yes," said Crystal. "They want me. If they lose they give us that Titan card everyone is after. I don't know what makes it special, but if I can end this hell tonight, and get on with my life, I'll play their game."

"You won't have to," said Meloni. "Bailey, escort these guys to the Acropolis. Take Baker and Anderson with you. Once this Bonz guy gets ready to get his game on, swarm in, arrest them, and take the Titan." He looked at Crystal. "As for you, I don't think you're going home, young lady."

"I don't care what you think I am," said Crystal. "I'm staying here!"

"That's not up for debate," said Bailey. "Whether you like it or not, you're coming to Termnnia with us."

"The hell she is!" barked Tyson.

"This doesn't concern you guys anymore," said Michael. "She's one of us. She's one of the keys needed to turn the tide against our enemies."

"I don't care," said Crystal. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We can discuss this another time," said Meloni. "In the meantime, go to the Acropolis and lure those guys in. The sooner we get this night over with, the better. You kids hold those spooks down while my men and I track down that dinosaur and erase memories in the process. Move out!"

Bailey led Crystal and the others into an APC and commanded the driver to take them to the Acropolis post haste. Rain began to fall, and thunder bellowed in the sky. The city streets glowing with the spells of the thousands of Illusionists wiping the memory of Black Tyranno from the people of Athens.

Patty looked at Michael with a stern look on her face. "Now that we have a moment to sit down, do you mind telling us what's the deal with Crystal and this 'Golden Egg' business."

"I think we all deserve a right to know," Bailey said from the passenger seat, gripping her custom AR anxiously while she scanned the streets for Bakura, who was the Grim Reaper to the Termnnian people.

Michael sighed in defeat.

"A few years before Yuri was born, four golden eggs of power were lost after a long and bloody rebellion was won. Before they disappeared, the eggs were brought to Termnnian from Felgrand, the Capital of Normandia; it is a continent west of our homeland. It is a land where great beasts, known as True Dragons, once reigned supreme. The ancient people who lived there during their time worshipped them as gods and even made some of them their kings. But, there was a sudden purge to their kind led by a Church of lunatics who hunted them brutally. Saafani, the Goddess of Dragons, could not bear to watch her children be slaughtered anymore, and called for them to come home. But that was thousands of years ago. Alongside the True Dragons, an order of mages, whom we call Summoners, also perished. Summoners are highly-trained users in the form of arcane arts who can Summon monsters from other worlds to do battle."

"You mean there's more worlds out there?" Jeannie asked.

"More than you know," said Michael. "The Summoners I refer to could summon dragons into battle."

"You mean like Game of Thrones?" Tyson asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"You never saw that show?" he asked, getting nervous from Michael's cold stare.

"No," Michael said at last. "I don't watch crap."

"No more interruptions, damn it!" said Amistad. "Go on, Your Highness."

Michael nodded and continued the tale. "Dragon Summoners have not been seen in our world for thousands of years since the True Dragons flew home. That was until this girl named Avellana appeared. We call her Avi for short; I know her personally. She was the first one to Summon True Dragons since forever. And since her arrival, True Dragons have been returning, slowly but surely. Soon, another girl was discovered to harness this power. Cora Kaiba, who could summon the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Nick snapped his fingers in recognition. "Hey, that's the dragon Leon used against Yuri in the Millennium Tournament three years ago."

"Right," said Michael. "Soon two more girls were discovered to have this power, too, but they serve the enemy of our land. It was then that we realized the dragon Summoners were the long-lost eggs of Andelera. There were supposedly four of you. But Lady Andelera and Ser Argrave Blackwing, must have kept you a secret all these years which means your _father_ and mother must have been part of their plan, too."

"My father?" said Crystal. "Does this mean he's Termnnian, too?"

"In a manner of speaking," Michael said, not having the heart to keep going and revealing the truth to Crystal. He gathered courage and continued. "Andelera was the last living descendant of the greatest king to ever live, Tiberius Pendragon, who united our lands after years of internal conflict."

"What makes this Andelera so special?" Tyson asked. "What role did she play in keeping those eggs?"

"Those eggs were hers," said Michael.

"Say what!" said Nick. "This doesn't make any sense. Was this Andel-Ondolora-whatever-her-name-is a dragon or a woman?"

"Both," said Michael.

"You lost me," groaned Nick, slumping in his seat.

Michael grinned. "I didn't think your feeble earthly mind could comprehend the magic of our world. You've been stuck in those boring, plain, world for so long, you fail to comprehend something amazing even if it's looking you in the face. Andelera. She possessed a very rare gift. Just like there are people who can summon dragons, there are those who can turn into one."

"Like a werewolf?" asked Patty.

"No, not really," said Michael. "A werewolf is a curse that forces its form onto the poor soul it has poisoned every full moon. Mages who are strong enough and blessed by the Dragon Goddess can eventually wield the power to become a True Dragon at their own will. It's called Polymorphing."

"No fucking way," said Carter. "Is it possible for anyone to learn this gift?"

Michael sneered. "No, not just anyone. And no, Earthlings can't learn the magics of our world. Anyways, Saafani was the one who created the Summoners inside the eggs. She placed them inside of Andelera who later laid them in the Felgrand Castle. Crystal, you were one of those eggs."

Crystal went silent while her friends gasped in unison.

"Holy shit!" said Amistad. "Hah! Looks like my mother-in-law is part dragon. So that means…"

"Crystal can summon dragons, too!" gasped Patty. "You're really not from this world!"

Crystal looked like she was about to cry. "So, my mother and…and my father weren't really…"

Michael sighed.

"All this time," she said in a sorrowful whisper.

No one said a word.

"I'm sorry, Crystal," said Michael. "There were awful people after you and your 'sisters' so to speak. Your mom, your real mom, had her reasons for hiding you."

"But she didn't have a mate," said Tyson. "You said the eggs were magically given to this woman. Which means that…"

"Shut up, Tyson!" snapped Patty. "Don't say anything more. Crystal, you going to be okay?"

Crystal remained silent. "So, my whole life was nothing but a lie?"

"You have my pity," Bailey said, sticking a piece of gum into her mouth. "We're almost there, guys. Looks like we have to hoof it the rest of the way."

Amistad put an arm around Crystal and rubbed her shoulder gently. "You going to be all right?" he asked.

"No," said Crystal. "I'm going to be sick."

"Ugh, not in here," Bailey groaned. "We just cleaned this thing yesterday."

"Crystal, we're here for you," said Tyson. "Believe me, this news is hard on all of us."

"Easy for you to say," said Crystal, glaring at him viciously. "You're not some freak born from a magical egg."

"No," said Michael. "Your gift is not mutation. It's a miracle!"

"Just shut up!" Crystal sobbed. "I don't want to hear anymore! I'm Crystal Anderson. I'm the United States Champion! I'm a college student! I'm going to be President of Phobos Corp next week. I'm going to get married to the man I love!' she squeezed Amistad's hand. "And I want to have kids in Aquarius! Not Termnnia! Not whatever hell hole is out there! I'm staying here. Loxley, when I beat that Bonz in our Duel, take your stupid Titan card and just leave! And you, too!" she shouted at Michael. "GO! Get out of here! Get out of my life!"

Crystal buried her face in her hands and heaved sorrowfully. Patty leaned over and hugged her. She kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Drama queen," Bailey muttered, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"We'll be at our location in ten minutes," said the driver.

"Ten minutes!" Bailey called.

"You should get some sleep," said Amistad. "Ten minutes is long enough for a nap."

"I'll sleep when this is all over," said Crystal, raising her head up, eyes swollen with weep.

Amistad smiled and began to hum a familiar tune.

"Don't," whined Crystal.

Amistad chuckled and started to sing _The Girl from Ipanema_.

His voice was so soft and soothing. It reminded Crystal of being graced by a cool summer breeze as she lay on a hammock by the beach in her backyard. She could feel the warm rays of the sun that made it through the thick palms of the tree above her.

Crystal yawned and leaned on his shoulder, falling asleep to his song.


	153. Dawn

**Phoenix**

* * *

The alarm on Francesca's phone let out a loud musical jingle which disturbed the stillness of the morning. The vibration motor inside the phone buzzed along with the alarm, shaking it around a metal camping stand perched in the corner of their tent. Francesca was the first to wake. She stirred in her sleeping bag with an arm wrapped around Blue, her favorite plushy of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, complete with glow-in-the-dark eyes. She yawned, covering her mouth with a polite hand, and smacked her lips, tasting the morning. She gave a stretch, one arm raising high over her head while the other still held onto Blue. She continued with her stretch until her back cracked. She let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Time to wake up, dears," she said to her companions. She let the phone continue jingling to get them to wake up.

Brittany was the first to regain consciousness. She slapped her hand over her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Six thirty," Francesca answered with a yawn. She slumped back on her pillow and whined, not really looking forward to waking up. But they had a quest to complete. "Hurry and wake up Phoenix, so we can get this miserable adventure underway."

"Right," Brittany groaned, tossing the sheets off her legs and rolling over to Phoenix who was still sound asleep. Brittany smiled and rubbed her cheek, hoping to get her to stir. Nothing. She was knocked out. Brittany gently sat on top of her.

"Hey, beautiful. Wake up. It's a new day."

"Five more minutes," Phoenix groaned, cringing at the sour smell of Brittany's breath.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her chin. "Weren't you the one who went on and on about not wasting time?" she teased, wrapping a lock of Phoenix's fiery orange hair around her finger. She laid her head down on Phoenix's chest. The mage grinned as she listened to her heartbeat. "We must wake up bright and early you said."

"All right, all right," Phoenix grumbled. She grabbed Brittany's head by her cheeks and brought her forward to kiss her forehead. "Morning Francesca,"

Francesca chuckled softly. "Morning? You sure about that? I can still see a full moon."

"Whatever," Brittany said tugging her shorts back up and shooting Fran a nasty look.

Francesca laughed but it was stopped with another heavy yawn. She rubbed her eyes, still heavy with sleep.

"I'm amazed she was the first one to wake," said Brittany.

"Oh," Phoenix said, remembering what transpired between her and Brittany the night before. "We didn't keep you up, did we?"

"Don't worry about it," said Francesca. She got out of her sleeping bag and left Blue in the corner after giving the plushy a kiss. "Looks like you ladies are ready for round two. So, I'm just going to head for the lake and wash up."

She turned off the alarm. The soothing sound of birds whistling the morning chorus in the trees could finally be heard at last. A woodpecker hammered at a tree in the distance. In the distance, large beast-type Duel Monsters roamed around the grasslands around the lake where the girls had camped for the night. They bellowed and howled occasionally causing a great disturbance in the morning air with their horn-like calls.

"Be careful Franny," said Brittany. "I'd put some pants on before heading out. Ricky's out there."

"My shirt's big enough to conceal everything from him," Francesca said with an uncaring shrug. She opened her duffle bag and grabbed her toothbrush and a small, travel-sized tube of toothpaste. She picked up a towel last of all, and unzipped the flaps, letting in rays of warm reddish-gold light into the tent.

"Ugh," groaned Phoenix, getting a full blast of the light. "Somebody turn off the sun."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Francesca, crawling outside and zipping the tent back up. Phoenix could hear her sandals flopping down the hill toward the lake until they grew faint.

"Well, Sunshine," Brittany said with a lustful smile. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Brittany!" Phoenix cried out in surprise. "No, not now. I…I need some time to think about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Brittany asked, pulling the right strap on her top back up her shoulder.

Phoenix sighed and rubbed her thumb up and down the crisp edge of her pillowcase. "It's sort of complicated."

"You're missing someone aren't you, Sunshine?"

"I am," said Phoenix.

Brittany exhaled sorrowfully. "It's Ezra isn't it?"

Phoenix gasped. Brittany read her like a book. How she knew that she was thinking of her former lover, Phoenix did not know. She laid there, looking away from Brittany. Her bright green eyes staring aimlessly at the wall of the tent which flapped gently in the wind. A grunt from a herd of Big-Tusked Mammoth disrupted her thoughts. More than anything, Phoenix wanted Brittany to get off her, so she could walk outside, enjoy the morning, and leave this entire matter behind her. That would do with any other person, but not Brittany.

No, no, not Brittany. Phoenix had known her since she was just a girl. Long before they found romance in one another, they once ran across the fields of Mienne Hoth (Singing Fields in the Norman tongue) as little children in the northmost parts of Katina. There they picked flowers, sang songs, and swam in the cool spring which was elegantly perched at the foot of the lonely White Mountain, one of the tallest ridges along the Great White Mountain Range which spanned from Emboldor all the way to the coasts of Elleria.

After all that time together, she knew Brittany was a very determined young lady who would not let go until she learned of Phoenix's troubles. Such as the time when the head cook of Phoenix's House abused her behind her parents back. Brittany pestered Phoenix for days until she revealed what the cook had done to her. And in her fury, Brittany stormed into the kitchens and unleashed a fiery spell which burned the traitorous cook alive until there was nothing left but ashes on the floor.

It was on that day that not only House Lockheart had lost their best chef, but learned that Brittany, too, had a gift in the arcane arts. Little Phoenix had a newfound love for Brittany that day as well. Over time, her interest in men dwindled, for she wanted nothing more than to be with her hero.

As she lay there under the weight of her love, Phoenix realized that Brittany was not going to let go until she told her of what ailed her, and the memories of Ezra Bryce were what swirled through her mind acting like a poison and making her feel ill. It had been two years, but she could still not get over her former lover's death.

"You still think about her, don't you?" said Brittany.

"Every single day," Phoenix admitted. "We were…"

"Going to get married," said Brittany. "Yeah, I know. Francesca told me she was going to perform a magic show at your wedding. If it makes you feel any better, you have my condolences. I'm sorry for what you lost, Sunshine."

"Thank you," said Phoenix.

"So, how did it happen?"

Phoenix shut her eyes and whimpered sadly, biting her lip and forcing every muscle in her brain to keep from playing the images of the day Ethan cut off her head and kicked it away as though it were a soccer ball.

"Hey," Brittany said softly. She placed a comforting hand on Phoenix's cheek. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I don't," Phoenix said shaking her head. "It was awful."

"Shhh," Brittany said, placing a finger over Phoenix's lips. "We'll make Ethan pay for what he did. I promise you this. Okay. We'll kill him. For Ezra."

"Thank you," said Phoenix.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her. A minute went by before their lips were freed from their romantic embrace. Brittany then kissed Phoenix's neck repeatedly before she buried her face into it and shut her eyes for a quick nap. Once they caught up in their sleep, Phoenix slipped on pink pajama pants and a blue hoodie before walking outside to enjoy the morning. They were camped in Lake Leogun, so-called because the lake was in the shape of a lion's head.

"Wow, this is an amazing morning!" she said in joy.

Francesca was down by the lake brushing her teeth. The Big-Tusked Mammoth heard was on the other side of the lake looking for sweet patches of grass to eat upon. The young calves stayed close to their mothers so they could have their fill of milk and be well protected from the Silver Fangs and Leogun Lions that stalked these parts of Termnnia.

Phoenix clasped her hands together and bent her knees. "How cute!" she said, seeing the baby Duel Monsters waddle about in the fields.

"Yeah," said Brittany, walking out of the tent. She walked behind Phoenix and put her arms around her neck. "Until you get close to them, Sunshine. Even though they're infants, Big-Tusked Mammoth calves are stronger than a full-grown grizzly bear. They can stomp you flat in two seconds."

"Killer cuties," said Phoenix.

"That's putting it mildly," said Brittany.

There was a tiny, little pup tent next to her sleek black Duel Runner and the carriage that Phoenix and Francesca rode on pulled by a young mare named Octavius. That was where Ricky had slept that night. It was uncomfortable for him, seeing as how he was all alone in the dark in that small, helpless tent. That was the excuse he made when he begged to sleep in their tent. Phoenix's Firebird, Mavelus, was perched on a tree gazing at the rising sun.

"Good morning, darling," Phoenix said to her familiar. "How did you sleep?"

Mavelus flew down from the tree branch. Phoenix held out her arm, allowing the Firebird to perch itself on it. Phoenix' stroked his orange feathers and made affectionate clicking noises with her tongue.

"That's a good boy," she said.

"Hey, what about me?" Ricky said, poking his head out of his pup tent.

"What about you?" Phoenix said unsympathetically as she walked away. Mavelus clicked his beak ferociously.

Ricky did not like how he was being treated. Both his long ears drooped sadly over his face. "Don't I get a hug or something? You don't know what it was like sleeping all alone."

"Aww, poor you," Brittany mocked, sternly resting her hands on her hips. "And what do you mean all alone? We're just a few feet in front of your tent."

"Maybe I shoulda stayed with Nemo and Ryon."

"That would have been best," said Brittany, not at all ashamed to be standing in her underwear in front of the most perverted member of Yuri's group back in Duelist Academy. "So why did you tag along? Other than the fact you would be in a traveling party of three hot mage girls."

"No other reason really, babe," said Ricky. "I figured you gals would get used to me."

"I'd sooner become a Yeyunist," said Brittany. "How Yuri befriended the likes of you, I will never know."

Francesca came back up the hill. She saw Ricky and yanked her pink shirt down as far as she could to keep him from seeing anything. The purple Kaiba Corp logo emblazoned in the front turned to gold when angled at the sun.

"So, the little knight of our group is awake," Francesca said, still tugging at her shirt.

"Ya really think so?" asked Ricky. "A knight?"

"I was being sarcastic," said Francesca.

Ricky's ears drooped again.

"Well," said Brittany. "I'm heading for the ladies' room. when I get back let's gather around for a quick briefing."

"Sure thing," said Francesca. "I'll go cook us some breakfast in the meantime. Hey, Phoenix."

"Yeah?" Phoenix said, still petting Mavelus.

"If you want to freshen up, there's a waterfall down over there where you can shower. Why don't you go ahead do that while I make us something to eat?"

"Oh, thank you, Franny. Come, Mavelus." She went to the tent to gather her things.

"What about me?" asked Ricky. "Need help? I can get your back."

"Fuck off you useless rodent," Phoenix said, putting the strap of her backpack over her shoulder before marching down the hill. Mavelus screeched territorially as a warning to keep Ricky away from his beloved master.

"I'm a Fingolin, damn you!" shouted Ricky. "I was High King Yuri's bestest buddy!"

Francesca saw the glimmer of hurt in Ricky's beady little eyes and felt some compassion for him.

"Okay," she said, "you may be the most perverted little thing I've ever met, but that's no reason for someone to give you the cold shoulder like that."

"Huzzah," said Ricky. "A woman of quality." He noticed Francesca shivering in the chill of the morning.

"Need someone to warm you up?" he asked.

"Hey now," said Francesca. "I was just feeling sorry for you, rabbit. Don't make me change my opinion about you."

"Oh…uh…yeah," said Ricky. "Anything I can do to help around here?"

Francesca tapped her bottom lip as she pondered over what chores Ricky could do around camp. "Well…I suppose you could help out with the food."

"Sweet," said Ricky. "I'll go find some sticks for a fire."

An hour had passed by, and Francesca had set up a portable camping table under the shade of a tree. She set up plates of sausages, scrambled eggs, and a few scones. By the time Ricky had finished cleaning the pans, Phoenix had come back from the waterfall, hair dripping wet. Mavelus flew over the lake hunting for fish to eat.

"Well, that took a while," Brittany said, biting into a scone. "Looks like you were enjoying yourself."

"It was very relaxing," said Phoenix, drying her hair with her towel. "You should do it yourself before you break camp and leave."

"Right." Brittany finished her scone. She had her Duel Disk mounted on her wrist, which doubled as a plethora of other devices such as a GPS, and even a radio. She typed in her password on the holographic keyboard and in no time a holographic 3D map hovered over her device.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" she asked.

"Here," Francesca said chewing her eggs. She used her fork and pointed at the map displaying both the lake and their position. She swallowed with disappointment. "Damn, according to the map we've only gone about four inches."

"Say what?" Phoenix said.

"We're not even close to the Lorinian border yet," Francesca replied. "Katina is still many miles away. We better finish our meal and get moving. Judging by the distance, it could take us another few days just to get to the border."

"Well, don't that beat all," said Brittany. "No offense, but that carriage of yours is holding us back. If you two had yourselves some Duel Runners, we'd be making some good progress."

Phoenix frowned. "Well, I don't have the luxury of riding such a thing." She looked at Brittany's Duel Runner. "Plus, those things are pricey. 50,000 gold Star Chips is too much for a Duel Disk on wheels."

"Card games on motorcycles," said Francesca. "What will they think of next?"

* * *

 **Araxia**

* * *

The obnoxious call of the rooster forced her eyes open. The lids were heavy with sleep and crusted with morning discharge which she rubbed out of her eyes. For a moment, she thought she would wake in her room, but as her weary eyes got used to the morning light, she felt her stomach drop. She was not in her room. She prayed she was still in a dream, but reality sunk in like a poison which killed all her hopes that she would walk into the kitchen and see her mother cooking breakfast. She was rocking back and forth in a hammock inside the large hut where she met Ishizu and Odion yesterday. Thick wool blankets with Sobekian patterns were wrapped around her legs, which she covered up once she heard a commotion from the stove at the corner of the hut.

Ishizu was frying eggs and cooking a sweet-smelling sausage. Steam billowed into the air, perfuming the hut with an enticing smell that caused Araxia's tummy to rumble like an angry dragon.

"Goodness me!" cried Ishizu, looking at the girl. "Sounds like I should prepare another batch of eggs."

"Who…who are you?" Araxia asked.

"Have you forgotten already?" said Ishizu.

"It's probably from shock," Odion said, examining Araxia's anti-material rifle. "She's been through a lot yesterday."

"The poor thing," Ishizu said, focusing back on the food. "Losing her family and her home all in one day."

Odion nodded. "You have our condolences," he said. He began to read the serial number and manufacturer information inlaid on the receiver. "Hmm. Barrett M107. Blah…blah…blah…. United States of America. So, it seems we have a contraband weapon in our midst."

"I know it's illegal," said Araxia, taking off her blanket to cool herself. "But, it was for good intentions. We just used that rifle to put bread on our table. I swear to the Goddesses."

"Laws are of no use anymore," Odion said with a cold stare. "With the Empire and the Covenant ravaging our lands and our culture, seems like any weapon will be used nowadays. It's all right."

Ishizu picked up the frying pan and slid the eggs and sausages on a plate. She set the pan into the sink, filled with water. It hissed when it fell in. Ishizu picked up the plate, set a fork on the gooey hill of eggs and handed it to Araxia.

But she would not take it.

"It's all right," said Ishizu.

Araxia took the plate and hesitantly put a forkful of eggs into her mouth. They had a bit of spice to them, but nevertheless, it was good. She started to eat feverishly, already scarfing down half the plate. She gulped, feeling the food clog her throat.

"Well, that's what you get for eating too fast," Ishizu said, pouring Araxia ice-cold water from a plastic white pitcher into a matching up.

Araxia swiped the cup and gulped down the sweet drink. She felt the food get pushed down and she could breathe easily again. She coughed and pounded her chest.

"Sorry. Thanks," she said. She took another drink of water. "So, you two knew my father?"

"Odion did," said Ishizu. "Before Master Yu-Gi-Oh and friends brought him back to the light. He promised to take care of you and your brother should anything happen to him."

"Oh, no!" Araxia started to sob. She remembered that it was she who killed Pence. Her .50 Cal ripped right through his body and just…destroyed him. She couldn't get the sight out of her mind. There was blood everywhere and brown bits of meat strewn on the dirt where his life ended so painfully and violently.

"What happened was not your fault," said Odion. "Believe me, I'm sorry for your loss, but you cannot afford to waste time moping and moaning. It's a tough world we live in. We can either adapt and survive or wallow in our own despair and perish. Jayce did not want you to perish. He gave you a responsibility, and now you must see it through. That crystal around your neck is no ordinary trinket. It contains the plans to the weapon Lord Dartz has created."

Araxia grasped the crystal in her fist. "The plans?" she asked. "They're in here? Oh, Goddesses, no wonder Dartz and his men wanted us so badly."

"And they will never stop hunting you so long as you're alive," said Odion. "His weapon, for all intents and purposes, may have been completed, but those plans contain the information Lady Avi and the Alliance needs to take it down."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Araxia asked.

"We're going South," said Ishizu, "to the Capital of Alliance Territory: White Harbor. There, we will present the plans and aid Lady Avi and her warriors in taking down the weapon, and possibly defeat both the Covenant and the Empire. Araxia, you could be the key in turning the tide of this war."

"Then let us go to White Harbor," Araxia said with excitement. "We should waste no time."

"First, we must visit Professor Arthur in Hawkins Manor," said Ishizu. "Your father said to visit him, did he not? His estate is not too far from the market. Odion, you get us some supplies for the journey South. I will take Araxia to Professor Hawkins."

"I fail to see how an archaeologist will help us with said plans," said Odion. "But then again, Jayce was always such a mysterious man."

"Indeed," said Ishizu.

After a quick breakfast, Araxia, Odion, and Ishizu packed their things and mounted them on a cart that was pulled by a donkey. The sun was still tucked behind the mountains, and the sky was a warm shade of orange. The world was bathed in the golden light of the early morning. The dew on the grass twinkled around Araxia's ankles, some grass even brushed against her exposed flesh, cooling her.

"We must sell your desert speeder, Odion," said Ishizu, grasping the strap of a leather knapsack over her shoulder. "The gold could help us financially."

"Fine by me," said Odion. "I doubt we will be coming back here again."

Araxia wrapped her anti-material rifle in silk, then strapped belts of leather around it, forming a baldric which she slid over her shoulder. The rifle's butt stuck out of the silk wrap and rose over Araxia's shoulder. Still, it would not arouse suspicion from the folks of the town ahead known as Marandor. Odion rode ahead on his speeder while Ishizu and Araxia trailed behind on the cart. Ishizu whipped the donkey's rump with a riding crop to make it go faster. They traveled on a dirt road with wheat as far as the eye could see surrounding them.

"Here," said Ishizu, handing Araxia a bracelet made of shells she collected from the lake near her home. The shells were carved to look like little figures.

"It's to remember your mother, father, and brother. Back in Sobek where I came from, we crafted these little keepsakes to honor those we lost in our families. So long as we keep these, the spirits of our dearly departed ones will always be with us."

"Thank you," Araxia said taking the bracelet and putting it on her right wrist. "It's beautiful, Ishizu."

"I'm glad you like it," said Ishizu, whipping the donkey again. "That rifle of yours. You'd best keep it close. Guns are hard to come by in these parts. Someone may try to steal it."

"You don't have to tell me," Araxia said, drinking a cup of freshly made tea. "Bandits would always come to our farm to try and steal my father's most prized possessions. This rifle, the fruits we grow, and me."

"I see," said Ishizu, not at all surprised. The slave trade flourished in these parts, and Araxia was a very beautiful young lady. Sunny golden hair, skin a rich shade of sun-kissed copper, most likely from working under the sun during hot summer days; and eyes of brilliant green. With a natural beauty like hers, the girl could have been sold for premium wages in the market if she were ever caught. Ishizu gasped and shook her head to kill the thought; for she once saw first hand the cruelty of human trafficking. The chains. The whips. The cold, dank cages. She had seen it all during her youth. She still bore the scars. She could not bear to see the child beside her be destined for such fate.

"But they mostly came for this rifle," Araxia said, patting the buttstock sticking over her shoulder. "Father called it Drantüvia, The Nymph words for Dragon's Breath. He saved up for months and months, scraping up every piece of junk he could find to buy these accessories. The laser sight, extended magazine, and these hollow point cartridges which aren't cheap. And the fact that they're from the Black Market only made them much more expensive."

"You don't say," said Ishizu, drinking her own tea.

"Hell yeah," said Araxia. "The FLIR scope alone was enough to get me two semesters at Duelist Academy." She sighed. "I wish I could go."

"Maybe someday you will," said Ishizu. "Perhaps when the war is over. I can think of no better reward for those plans around your neck than an all expenses paid education at the School of Kings."

"You really think so?" Araxia asked, adjusting her cap to block the blinding orange light of the rising sun."

"Aye, that I do," said Ishizu.

There was a cloud of dust forming on the road in front of them. Upon closer inspection, Ishizu saw that it was Odion, still on his speeder. He raced toward them and slid the vehicle to a stop, forming another dry cloud of dust.

"What happened?" asked Ishizu.

"We have a problem," said Odion.

* * *

"Goddesses, save us," Ishizu said gazing through her hi-tech binoculars at the Covenant corvette-class airship hovering over Marandor. Machine-type Duel Monsters called Jade Knight and Falchionß, and Victory Viper XX03 flew in a three-mile radius around the ship which dominated the entire town in its shadow. Patrolling the ground were pilotless jeeps called Overdrive (ATK/1600 DEF/1500 LV 4). They were joined by a patrol of Barrel Dragons, stalking the farmlands along the walls of the town. The machine monsters were colored with the green and gold of the Covenant. The Eye of Yeyu emblazoned on their bodies.

"What are they doing here?" Ishizu asked.

"I don't know," Odion answered. "The talk around town is that they're gathering mostly wine, food, and women. If you ask me, I think they're celebrating something."

"Celebrating?" asked Araxia. "Celebrating what?"

"That's what I intend to find out," said Odion. "You two go look for Professor Hawkins while I sell my speeder and gather information."

"You do that," said Ishizu. She looked to Araxia. "Come, darling, and do your best to keep that weapon out of sight. The last thing we want is to gather attention. There is a lot of security for a mere grocery stop. I think they're looking for something."

Araxia grasped her crystal pendant. They would be looking for her. She knew this as well. Odion sped on ahead while Ishizu forced Araxia to change into more traditional clothing.

"But why?" Araxia asked, taking off her jeans behind a large formation of rocks.

"Don't ask such a foolish question!" said Ishizu, handing her a quilted doublet and a tan skirt and laced, brown leather boots.

"There is no such thing as a foolish question," said Araxia.

"This is traditional territory young lady," snapped Ishizu. "The people here are do not bother with technology and the like. If the Covenant sees you dressed like city folk from Eredas, it will arouse suspicion. And that is the last thing we want right now."

"If you say so," Araxia said hesitantly.

She finally changed into her farmer's clothing, then got on the cart with Ishizu who took her slowly and cautiously toward the Covenant-invaded town. Amazingly, the farmers and tavern owners who set up shop around the walls of Marandor seemed to pay no mind to the giant ship looming over the town.

"It keeps us in the shade," said a farmer, passing by on a cart full of sheep's wool pulled by a large ox.

"Well, no argument there," Araxia said. She could not tear her gaze away from the ship. "Look at the size of that thing. Just the first half of that monster is bigger than five capital cities put together!"

"Makes me fear them even more," said Ishizu. "Those photon cannons it's equipped with is enough to destroy a king's army with one powerful blow. Goddesses, those machine monsters alone can level a castle with their weapons."

"Well, you say the plans around my neck will help us defeat them. How?"

"I don't know," said Ishizu. "Being a traditionalist myself, I do not involve myself in affairs dealing with technology at such a top tier. That is what we are going to see Professor Arthur Hawkins for."

"Hopefully he can help us," said Araxia.

A Barrel Dragon stomped by their cart. The sleek body of the mechanical beast was covered with tactical pouches and large parcels that carried equipment and supplies for the Covenant soldiers.

"What of my rifle?" asked Araxia.

Ishizu noticed there were mercenaries hanging outside of an inn. One of them had a tan-colored rifle. He and his men waved at Araxia and Ishizu, making crude comments and howling like wolves as their cart passed by the inn.

"Well, it doesn't seem likes guns are all that strange here," said Ishizu. "Nevertheless, keep is hidden, and keep it close."

"Right-o," said Araxia, tightening the belt slung over her shoulder. "I can't part with Drantüvia, Ishizu. This rifle…it…it means a lot to me."

"I know, my dear," said Ishizu. "It's all you have left of your family."

"Yeah," Araxia said. Her eyes filling with tears upon remembering the faces of her mother and father. And the gruesome death she gave her brother seeking to avenge her mother's slaughter at the hands of Dartz."

"I'll kill him," she said.

"There will come a time for revenge, Araxia," said Ishizu. "But now is not the time. You must contain yourself, and your emotions. Revenge is like a wildfire. If left unchecked, it can destroy everything in its path. Go on a road such as that, and we will not last long. You could doom Termnnia with one little mistake. At this moment, millions of lives are depending on you, child."

Araxia nodded her head in agreement.

Ishizu parked the cart near the wall of the city, and they entered through the gate surrounded by tactical knights from the Covenant. Araxia smelled spices, the pungent smell of starched fruits, sausages cooking over a fire for the morning rush, and chickens being roasted over a fire. She also picked up the scent of smoldering steel from the various workshops of the blacksmiths around town.

The roads were made of dirt, and it had rained the night before, making Araxia's trek around the city very difficult. Her boots dug into the ground, causing her to get stuck for a moment and getting harassed by impatient pedestrians who were in a rush to get to their destinations. They stopped at a large limestone fountain at the center of the town where weary travelers stopped for a drink and fill up their canteens. Though it was time for the sun to be shining down on the town, it was still dark, for they were shaded under the Corvette cruiser. It made many nervous, but some didn't mind at all, especially the vendors who were glad the ship cooled them from the heat of the day.

"Araxia," said Ishizu. "I am going to get myself some supplies. You stay here."

"Easier said than done," Araxia said, yanking her foot out of the ground. She was not pleased with being left in this strange market all alone.

"Just what do you need that's so important?" Araxia sat down on the fountain.

"None of your business," said Ishizu, counting the coins in her woven purse.

"More secrets?" said Araxia. "Come on, stop hiding things from me."

Ishizu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Very well. If you must know, it's my monthly course."

"Oh…" Araxia said.

That was a personal matter indeed, and she felt guilty for pushing Ishizu. Some kids having breakfast overheard and left the fountain in disgust, no doubt making Ishizu feel rather uncomfortable.

"Well…don't take too long, Ishizu."

"I won't," Ishizu assured her. "In the meantime, why don't you fill our canteens." She slid her knapsack over her shoulder. "And Araxia, don't you wander too far."

"Sure, whatever," Araxia said, crossing her legs, not at all approving of being treated like a little child.

She watched as Ishizu disappeared into the crowd.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"It's probably going to be Eotarma by the time she arrives," Araxia said, checking her watch.

"MOVE!" yelled a large, dark-furred Grunk; beast folk who resembled pigs. He pushed her out of the way and snorted like a common swine.

"Ass!" said Araxia, standing up and wiping dirt off her knees.

The Grunk turned around. He snorted and extended his tusks outward to make them seem larger. "You say something, pinky!"

"Uh…no!" said Araxia.

Two more Grunks arrived wearing boiled leather armor decorated with animal bones and shielded with custom-made plates of iron.

Being surrounded by all these strange creatures made Araxia feel very strange. There were Leogai, the lion folk, selling spices, herbs, and silks from their islands south across the sea. The toad-like Sloagers, slithered across the streets giving rides to Gnomes.

"She givin' ya trouble, boss?" snorted one of the Grunks.

"Yeah, she was," said the lead Grunk with a loud snort. "You'd best learn yer place around here, pinky! Get in my way again, and I'll eat your ass for breakfast!"

"Uh…okay…okay," said Araxia. "You've made your point. I won't get in your way again, I swear."

"Why not eat her right now, boss?" snorted a Grunk with yellowed, curved tusks, an iron nose ring in the nostrils of his snout, and a mohawk hairstyle. His floppy ears flapped up and down to swat a pesky fly away. "We haven't eaten since Emboldor, and my belly aches. This human should pay for direspectin' ya."

"E-eat me?" shrieked Araxia.

"O' aye!" said the third Grunk, who was black all over and his eyes like molten gold. "Those thighs of hers could make some nice ham steaks."

He reached behind his back and pulled out a giant sword in the shape of a meat cleaver. He held the rusty blade close to Araxia's neck.

"Just say the word, boss, and we'll have ourselves a cookout in no time."

The second Grunk snorted happily and licked his chops.

"Oh no," said Araxia. "I'm totally fucked."

"Maybe not," said the lead Grunk. "Wot's dat ya got dere, precious?"

Araxia grew nervous, for he was referring to her anti-material rifle. "It's nothing," she said.

"Liar!" said the Grunk with the meat cleaver sword. "Ya don't tink we don't know a gun when we see one?" He snorted angrily.

"Aye," said the lead Grunk, followed by a few greedy snorts. "Guns are 'ard to come by in dese parts. So why don't 'choo 'and it over? Do so, and we won't eat ya."

"You don't understand!" said Araxia. "I can't give you this weapon!"

"No?" said the lead Grunk. He pulled out an axe from his back. "Den you'd better stand still and lemme cut ya down t'size fer supper tonight. Either way, I'm gettin' dat gun from ya, pinky! Why don't you do us a favor and resist? Bin a while since we 'ad human meat."

"Sweet meat!" the mohawk Grunk said, sliding his slimy tongue along his mouth.

"Sweet, tasty, meat!" said the third Grunk, sliding the edge of his meat cleaver blade along his iron gauntlet to sharpen the weapon.

Someone laughed at them. A mercenary sitting on the edge of a windowsill while he peeled an apple with his dagger. He was an Eldori. He was clad in a combat vest and forest camo trousers bloused into black boots.

"I heard stories about you giant pieces of bacon," he said rudely. "They say you're pretty tough, but here you are picking on a helpless kid."

"And jist 'oo are you?" said the brown-furred Grunk.

"The name's Bandit Keith. If you want the girl's rifle so bad, why don't you have a Duel for it?"

"A Dool?" said the lead Grunk.

"That's the way things are done here," said Bandit Keith. He bit into the apple. "You got a deck to play with, kid? You set to play?"

"I-I am," said Araxia. She slid off her backpack and took out a Duel Disk that belonged to her father. It was an old model, for Jayce used it back in the Battle City Tournament many years ago. Over the years, he's paid to have it upgraded and fixed. The Phantoms weren't of the same quality as the newer versions, but it still worked like a charm.

"And what about you, ya porker?" asked Bandit Keith. "You gonna play or what?"

"Fine," said the Grunk. He magically morphed the iron ring on his finger into a bladed iron Duel Disk. It spun, giving off a metallic whirr before coming to a stop. "But let's make this short because I have better things I want to do. Nice antique by the way," he sneered, making fun of Araxia's official Battle City Tournament Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!" shouted Araxia, mimicking her hero, Yugi Muto.

 **LP 2000**

"I'll start off first," he said. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" said Araxia. "I summon a monster in defense mode and place a card face-down. That will be it for me."

"Indeed it will, pinky!" gloated the Grunk with a nasty snort. "I summon Boar Soldier in attack mode!"

He summoned a ten-foot-tall pig warrior covered in black legionary armor and wielding an axe made of stone.

 **ATK/2000 DEF/2000 LV 4**

"Wait, what?" laughed Araxia. "Boar Soldier? Really? He's quite possibly the most worthless card in the game. He kills himself once summoned, and even if you can keep him, he loses 1000 ATK points if I control any monsters."

"Worthless, eh?" said the Grunk. "Watch as I play my trap card, Skill Drain. I pay 1000 of my Life Points, and now all effect monsters are rendered useless."

"Oh shit!" said Araxia.

"Not so worthless now, is he, love? Wait till you meet two more. I use da spell known as Obligatory Summon, which will allow me to summon two more Boar Soldiers from my deck. Now I've got an army of monsters to take you down with."

The three Boar Soldiers charged towards her, ready for the kill.

"Activate trap!" called Araxia. "Negate Attack! This will end your Battle Phase."

The Grunk snorted. "Yer only prolonging the inevitable," he said. "I end my turn by laying these two cards face-down."

"You're pathetic," said Araxia. "Is that little combo all you could muster?"

The Grunk snorted furiously. "What did you say?!"

"I'm saying this game is over!" Araxia sneered with confidence.

"What an amateur," said Bandit Keith. "He didn't even put up a fight. That lousy Boar Soldier combo was the best you could do? And you call yourself a Duelist. Hey, kid, show 'em what real Dueling's all about."

"I will," said Araxia. "First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of the Skill Drain card."

Weeee! Squealed the Grunk when his combo was ruined.

"Next I flip up my face-down monster, Jinzo - Jector."

A cyborg rose from the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a suit colored black with bright green on the sides, over the shoulders. His large shoulder piece was also colored bright green and there were black appendages, wires of some sort that whipped around, and were connected to the top of his mask.

 **ATK/800 DEF/2000 LV 4**

"He won't be around for long though, thanks to his special ability, I can tribute him, and then he lets me add one Jinzo monster from my deck to my hand. On top of, that I can reveal those face-down cards of yours. If any of them are Trap Cards, I can Special Summon Jinzo monsters equal to the number of Traps you have laid out. Now let's see what you got. Jinzo – Jector. Reveal his face-down cards."

The lenses of Jinzo – Jector's eyes glowed bright pink. The cards her opponent had lifted themselves up to reveal what they were. One was a Counter Trap Card called Seven Tools of the Bandit. And the other was a Trap Card called Mirror Force."

"Not bad," said Araxia. "Too bad they're going to be rendered useless after this. Since you have two traps, I can summon these two. Jinzo – Returner and the one and only Jinzo himself!"

Bandit Keith laughed. "I hope you don't plan to use those traps," he said to the Grunk. "You should know that Jinzo cancels out all Trap cards on the field."

"What!" cried the Grunk. Weeeee!

"But the fun doesn't end there," said Araxia. "I tribute my Jinzo – Returner to summon my ultimate monster. Rise up! Jinzo – Lord!"

Weee!" Squealed the Grunk.

Jinzo – Lord rose out of the ground. Long cables attached to his back whipped around violently. His armor was far grander than the original Jinzo's, and he was even taller than him.

 **Jinzo – Lord**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/1600 LV 8**

 **Jinzo**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1500 LV 6**

"And now for Jinzo – Lord's special ability," said Araxia. "Not only can he negate the effect of all Trap Cards, but once per turn, he can destroy them as well, and inflict 300 points of damage for each one."

Jinzo – Lord's eyes started glowing red. He fired lasers from the lenses of his goggles and blasted the Trap Cards to the Graveyard. The Grunk's Life Points fell to 1400. And then came the battle phase. Jinzo – Lord and Jinzo massacred the Boar Soldiers and reduced the Grunk's Life Points to 0. Araxia won the match, and she could keep her rifle.

"You all right boss!" cried the mohawk Grunk.

He snorted, while getting up. He drew a dagger from his belt. "I don't care about no stupid Duel Monsters match. Your rifle is mine and you're going to personally join us for dinner!"

Araxia was frozen in shock. There was no time for her to draw Drantüvia. It was too big. The Grunk charged at her, but then Bandit Keith got in the way, removing a sawed-off triple-barrel shotgun from its holster. He fired and blasted off the Grunk's hand. The Grunk fell to the ground where he rolled around squealing in agony.

"Get out of here, loser!" said Bandit Keith, firing two warning shots at the Grunk's feet. The Grunk made pathetic squeals, giving off his fear. He surrendered, not wanting to trouble them anymore. And he ran into the crowd shrieking with horrible anguish while he nursed his wound. His anguish mixed with shock at the realization that he would never use his hand again.

"Yer gonna pay fer that!" said the Grunk with the meat cleaver blade. "Mark my words."

Araxia tried her best to collect herself. She had no idea what to feel. She was scared, no doubt, scared that she was about to become dinner for a group of bullies. All the while, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor creature. Being maimed was a horrible fate to befall anyone. Then again, they talked about her as though she was nothing more than a slab of meat ready to be cooked, and she did not appreciate that.

Bandit Keith had no sense of morality or compassion. He laughed at the carnage he created and holstered his weapon. He looked at Araxia, his tactical poncho, torn and dirty swaying in the wind. He tilted his head down to look at Araxia over his sunglasses.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Was that necessary?" Araxia asked.

"Well," Bandit Keith said with a shrug. "If you would have preferred to be their dinner…"

"No, no," said Araxia. "I don't mean I'm not appreciative of what you did, it's just that…" She paused because she couldn't figure out what to say. All the while, she couldn't figure out how she felt about all this. Pity. Fear. Anger. Which one?

"Thank you," she said. "For saving my life."

"Hmph," Bandit Keith said with a grin. "You're welcome."

"Araxia," Ishizu said, coming back with armfuls of bags. "And who is this?"

"Bandit Keith," said Araxia. "He helped me out during some trouble with a group of Grunks."

"I see," said Ishizu. "Well, thank you, Bandit Keith. Here." She tossed him a pouch of silver coins. "For your trouble."

Bandit Keith tossed the coin sack up and down. The weight made him happy. "Nice tip, thanks a lot. Stay outta trouble, kid. I aint gonna be around to save you all the time."

"Sure," said Araxia. "Thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah," said Bandit Keith, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Ishizu looked at Araxia. "Well, you've had an exciting morning. Come, Professor Hawkins awaits us."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

After a long walk, Crystal and the others had finally arrived at the Acropolis waiting for Bonz, Sid, and Zygor to appear. Normally there would have been lights illuminating the ruins of the temple, but they were all turned off leaving them in shadow. No doubt it was Bonz's handiwork.

"This place sure is spooky at night," said Carter. "I've always wanted to see the ruins, but not like this. I never thought I'd actually want to leave the Acropolis."

"Grow some backbone," said Bailey, turning the safety off her weapon. "Baker, Anderson, come with me. Once that Duelist shows up, we'll ambush them and arrest them before they can say: "It's time to Duel."

"Hoorah," said Baker.

Crystal stepped forward to the front of the ruins while Bailey and her men hid from sight. All was silent. Even the carnage Black Tyranno caused in the streets below seemed to have died down. The Termnnian soldiers must have wiped the memory of half the city by now, they were so fast. Rain drip-dropped from the cold, purple clouds above, illuminated in an orange tinge from the city lights. The wind howled as if the ghosts of Ancient Greece were telling her to leave at once and leave their temple in peace. Then, a familiar purple fog enveloped her.

"Here they come," said Tyson. "Good luck, Crystal."

Crystal said nothing and held her ground as the three Eldoris came walking out of the fog with evil grins on their faces.

"So," said Bonz, "you decided to show up after all. I hope you know what's at stake here, Number Five."

"I do," said Crystal. "Are you going to hold your end of the bargain and give me the Titan if you lose."

"I shall," said Bonz. "You have nothing to worry about. Now, it looks like you're going to need a partner."

"Whatever for?" asked Crystal.

"Because," said Bonz, "this is going to be a Tag Team Duel. I choose your pretty little friend over there."

"Figures," Amistad said looking at Patty. He was looking forward to joining Crystal and aid her dragons with his Noble Knights.

Patty stepped away from the group and stood next to Crystal. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Bailey and her men approaching.

"Dis is gonna be a good match," said Sid.

"And who will your tag partner be?" asked Patty.

"Don't move!" shouted Bailey, shining the Tac Light on her AR. "Don't none of you move or we'll shoot!"

"This guy," said Bonz, not at all worried that he was in the sights of an assault rifle.

A puddle of darkness formed behind Bailey and her men. From it, a familiar figure arose out of it. PaniK had returned to finish his business with Patty. Using his sledgehammer-sized fists, he smashed the skulls of Baker and Anderson. He then grabbed Bailey by the scuff of her neck and headbutted her, knocking her out. He tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll and she rolled down the rocks, safely coming to a stop.

"Well, so much for that plan," said Michael. "You two be careful."

PaniK sniggered villainously while he stomped to Bonz's side, forming his Duel Disk of darkness made solid.

"Patty," he said. "I see you're still coming to grips with what I told you."

"You keep back you creep!" shouted Patty. "I've had enough of your mind games for one night. It's time to end this PaniK."

"Ha!" laughed PaniK. "You think one lousy little Duel is going to keep you safe from me? Regardless of the outcome, Patty, I will keep coming to you until you've accepted who you really are. One of us!"

Patty growled, activating her Duel Disk. "Are you going to play, or are you going to start monologuing the whole night? Let's get this over with! The sooner Crystal and I win that Titan, the sooner we can get on with our lives!"

"As you wish," said Bonz.

"DUEL!" they all shouted.

 **LP 4000**

"I will start things off," said Bonz. "I special summon, **Howling Zombie**! But he will not stay for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him in order to summon Lich Lord, King of the Underworld!"

 **ATK/2400 DEF/1200 LV 6**

"Ha, I set a card face-down and end my turn. Now we go to you, Crystal."

"Draw!" said Crystal. "I summon Infernal Dragon in attack mode! ( **ATK/2000 DEF/0 LV 4** ) Now, I use the spell card, Dragon Shrine. I send two dragons from my deck to the Graveyard. Now I activate the spell, Return of the Dragon Lords to bring back one of my newest dragons. Making his big debut from my deck, say hello to Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand!"

A golden dragon flew down from the sky and landed with a great crash behind Crystal.

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2800 LV 8**

Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand spread his wings and shined his own light over the ruins as a choir sang for his arrival. Crystal stood still. As still as a statue. Was she going insane, or did she understand the lyrics of the choir? The song was being sung in completely alien language, but she understood it as though it was plain English. Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand looked down at his master. Holograms have never done this before. He seemed much more alive than some artificial being made of light. Crystal felt warmth and love radiating through her body when she looked into the Dragon Lord's eyes. A feeling of recognition rushed through her.

 _Do I know you?_

"It can't be!" said Crystal. "I've seen this card played lots of times, and this has never happened!"

"You okay, babe?" Amistad asked.

"I…I'm fine," said Crystal.

"Come on, hurry up!" cried Nick. "I want to see more dragons!"

"You got this, Crystal! Kick ass!" said Tyson. "It's only your first turn, and already the big boys are coming out!"

"So be it," said Crystal. "My Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's ability kicks in. I will banish your Lich Lord from the game and he gains 100 ATK and DEF times the level of the targeted monster, so Felgrand gets six hundred points." ( **ATK/3400 DEF/3400** ) "That will do it for me."

"And now it is time for me to bring the pain!" said PaniK. "DRAW!"

Being the expert that he was, PaniK formed a series of combos with his spells that allowed him to Special Summon the monsters he needed to perform of Synchro Summon. Coming from a portal of darkness emerged his newest beast. Dark Highlander. ( **ATK/2800 DEF/2300 LV 7** ).

PaniK made an evil laugh.

"Now, as long as Dark Highlander is out in play, neither of us can Synchro Summon. Now for good measure, I play Monster Reborn to return none other than the King of Yamimaki in attack mode!" ( **ATK/2000 DEF/1530 LV 5** ). "I lay a card face-down, and end my turn. Patty, it's your turn, my dear."

"Fuck you!" Patty said, drawing her card. She used a spell called **Worm Gate of Ha Des** , which removed Dark Highlander from the game until the end of her turn. With him gone, she could perform her own Synchro Summon for the turn before he came back. Her monster, a twin-headed monstrosity known as Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons. ( **ATK/3000 DEF/3000 LV 8** ).

"Woah," said Zygor. "What a monster!"

Beelze was a strange demonic dragon. It had the body of a serpent and a torso with two long arms. On the chest were two yellow orbs that looked like eyeballs and a head came out from the torso, skinny and antlered. Two snake-like dragon heads whipped around in the darkness itching for battle. Its body was colored in scarlet red with both sides of the body lined with golden diamonds.

Patty finished her turn by using spells which aided her in searching her deck, adding what she needed to her hand. She summoned Zera the Mant through Ritual Summon, adding more power to her lineup on the field. Despite this, Bonz and PainK still had smug looks on their faces. Sid and Zygor were impressed, but not worried.

 **Zera the Mant**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2300 LV 8**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," she said.

"So, it looks like we're up against dragons tonight, PaniK," said Bonz.

"And just look at the one Patty summoned," said PaniK. "I told you she was one with the darkness. Just look at that thing. A dragon summoned from the deepest, darkest dimensions of the Shadow Realm."

Patty had to admit something was off with her Beelze. A Diabolic Dragon deck was very popular in the Pro Leagues, but when summoned he didn't act like this. Patty kept her eyes on the monster hissing with a sickening bloodlust on both the dragon heads. They even slithered around Patty's personal space with affection as if they were glad she summoned them.

She hated to admit it, but it looked like she and Crystal were not of this world. Both dragons that they played acted strangely when they were summoned. They were alive and happy. That was certainly not the case if someone else had summoned them.

"It can't be," said Amistad.

"What?" asked Michael. "Are you finally beginning to understand your friends are not who you thought they were?"

"But how is this possible?" Amistad asked, feeling heartbroken at the thought of Crystal leaving him. "I…I could have sworn she was a normal college girl. She…she went to University with me. We traveled the world together."

Crystal heard him. She had not the heart to look at him in his current state. Amistad was clearly devastated, and it tore her heart to pieces.

"I kissed her. I made love to her!" Amistad continued. "She felt like any other girl. But…she's an alien born from an egg. Born from another world."

"That doesn't change a thing!" Crystal said, eyes focused on the field. Her two dragons hissed and snarled alongside Patty's. Her club dress waved dramatically in the stormy wind.

"It changes everything," said Jeannie. "What's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to the company that's been given to you? Patty…Crystal…You can't leave. You've been like sisters to me."

Jeannie got on her knees and wept.

"So, that's it, huh?" said Nick. "Just going to change our lives and go?"

"Shut up, Nick!" shouted Patty. "We're not going anywhere! We're staying here! I don't care what any of these Termnnians say about us. This is our home! This is where we were born! You are the only family we need! Jeannie, baby, it's okay."

"She's right," said Crystal. "We're not going anywhere."

Michael scoffed. "They're stubborn I'll give them that."

"So be it," said Loxley. "The Titan is all I need anyway. I would have been nice to have both the fifth egg to come along with us. And perhaps unravel the mystery behind Patty's darkness."

"Some mysteries are better left unsolved, handsome," said Patty.

"This is all so very touching," said PaniK. "But I believe Patty ended her turn. Therefore, the effect of your Worm Gate of Ha Des wears off, and now my Dark Highlander returns for battle!"

The wormhole opened, releasing Dark Highlander. He floated down next to PaniK, rejoining King of Yamimaki.

"Yeah!" Bonz drew his card. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can leave this forsaken world. "Now, Crystal, your shiny dragon may have removed my Lich Lord from the game, but I have plenty more monsters to cause you some hurt. I use the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origins. Now, I tribute these two cards from my hand and bring forth the mighty, Revendread Slayer!"

"Crystal!" Patty cried out when the creature revealed itself. "It's that monster who attacked us in the club!"

"Yeah, sure looks like it," Crystal agreed.

 **Revendread Slayer**

 **ATK/2400 DEF/0 LV 6**

"Now listen up," said Bonz, "because this is going to get really interesting. The monsters I sacrificed for my Revendread Slayer may have exceeded the Level he has, but it's totally worth it for these two nasty effects. First off, I sacrificed my Vendread Revenants, and in doing so they give my Revendread Slayer a special ability. I can target one Special Summoned monster on the field and banish it. And I choose Zera the Mant!"

Revendread Slayer's bladed appendages cut Zera down to size and rid him from the field.

"NO!" shouted Patty. "ZERA!"

"And it only gets much worse," said Bonz. "The second monster I used to Ritual Summon Revendread Slayer was my Vendread Chimera. And when this nasty creature is used for a Vendread Ritual Summon, all of your monsters will lose 500 ATK points."

Vendread Chimera rose from the ground. It was an unshapely mutant, mix-matched with various creatures from dragons, dinosaurs, and even bugs. It opened its mouth and released a virus into the air that infected their monsters.

"Oy, nice moves boss!" said Sid.

"Yeah, ya got 'em on da ropes now!" cheered Zygor.

Bonz, loving the admiration from his friends, held out his arm dramatically and commanded the attack. "Now, Revendread Slayer! Attack Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

"Hold up!" said Tyson. "Your virus may have weakened their dragons, but Beelze is still stronger than your Revendread Slayer by 100 points. It's a suicide attack!"

"Wrong pea-brain!" said Bonz. "Once per turn, I can discard a Zombie monster from my Graveyard, and my Revendread Slayer gains 300 extra attack points. Do the math, junior! That's two hundred points stronger than Patty's miserable dragon!"

Revendread Slayer slashed at Beelze multiple times but to no effect. Sparks flew into the air, illuminating the darkness of the ruins for a few brief seconds before he gave up and returned to Bonz. Patty still lost 200 Life Points, dropping her down to 3800.

"What happened?" said Bonz. "Why wasn't your dragon destroyed?"

PaniK sniggered. "Because Beelze is a powerful beast of pure darkness who cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"Wh-what!" said Bonz.

"That's not all," said Patty. "When involved in battle, Beelze gains ATK equal to the damage I took, raising his ATK to 2700."

PaniK laughed and looked down at Bonz. "Don't underestimate someone who is one with the darkness like Patty is."

"You're starting to annoy me," said Patty. "Are you done or what, zombie boy?"

"Argh, I end my turn."

"My turn," said Crystal. "Draw! I will attack PaniK's King of Yamimaki with my Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand!"

"I think not!" said PaniK. "Reveal face-down card: Shadow Spell. This card will stop your dragon's attack and reduce his ATK by 700 points!"

Black chains made of darkness made solid slithered out of the ground and wrapped themselves all around Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's body. The dragon writhed and struggled to get free.

"Don't even tink about it!" sneered Zygor. "Youze ain't goin' nowhere!"

"That's what you think!" said Patty. "Activate face-down card! Trap Jammer! This will negate your trap's activation and destroy it, so now Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand is free."

"Patty I could kiss you right now!"

"Hey, I'd love to see that," said Nick.

Jeannie whacked him behind the head.

"Ow!"

Patty looked at her partner and grinned. "Why so happy?"

"Because," said Crystal, "since you've countered their trap, I can summon this baby to the field. Behold, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!"

The large purple, humanoid dragon landed on the field with a great crash, that shook the ground. He spread his wings sending dust everywhere.

 **Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2500 LV 8**

"And now for his special ability," said Patty. "Because I countered your Trap Card's effect, Crystal's Van' Dalgyon can destroy one card on the field. So, say goodbye to your Dark Highlander!"

Van'Dalgyon held his hands over one another and created a large ball of energy colored dark metal purple tinged with black. He launched the energy ball at Dark Highlander and destroyed him.

"NO!" roared PaniK.

But it wasn't over. Felgrand continued his attack and incinerated the King of Yamimaki. PaniK's Life Points went down to 3900.

Crystal laughed. "And now that he's destroyed your monster, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's effect activates. I can Special Summon 1 dragon from my Graveyard, so here comes Tyrant Dragon!"

Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand held out his hand and created a portal of golden light that formed into an arcane circle. Tyrant Dragon came flying out of the circle and joined the battle.

"But he can't be Special Summoned without a tribute," said Crystal, "so I have to send my Infernal Dragon to the Graveyard." She held the card to her lips. "Thank you," she said and kissed the card before putting it in the Graveyard.

"You dragon won't be around for long!" shouted Bonz. "Remember, once per turn, my Revendread Slayer can banish a Special Summoned monster from the game! Say goodbye to your Tyrant Dragon!"

"NO!" Crystal shouted in despair as Revendread jumped into the air and sliced Tyrant Dragon's head off.

"Aw man," said Nick. "That's one sick monster!"

"You're going to pay for that!" said Crystal. "Your Revendread Slayer won't kill another one of my dragons, I'll see to that! Because now I overlay my Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand and Van'Dalgyon to Xyz Summon, Hieratic Sun Dragon, Overlord of Heliopolis!"

A dragon that was created from the flames of a bright sun and armored in gold trimmed in white forged itself from fire coming out of Crystal's heart. The flaming dragon stood ten meters tall. When he finally emerged into the world, he let out a great cry that rang across Athens.

 **Hieratic Sun Dragon, Overlord of Heliopolis**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2400**

 **Rank 8**

"You never fail to impress, babe," said Patty, staring at the monster triumphantly standing over Crystal. "Your dragons are incredible."

"Well, wait till you see what he can do," said Crystal. "I remove and Xyz Material from my dragon, and tribute monsters from my hand or my field, and destroy cards my opponents have on the field equal to the amount I destroyed. I only need one. So, say so long to your disgusting Revendread Slayer, Bonz."

"Augh! Oh no!" Bonz shouted in despair.

Hieratic Sun Dragon summoned a column of flames that spun towards Bonz's most lethal monster and burned him to ashes.

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn," said Crystal.

"Ha! There!" Nick boasted, pointing at Bonz and PaniK. "Where's all that tough guy talk now? You losers don't have any monsters and our friends have some of the most powerful dragons in the game ready to take you down."

"Is that so?" said PaniK. "Well, you're a complete and utter fool if you think we're through. But what can you expect from a feeble little mind of an Earthlings? My turn. Draw! Yes, perfect. I have drawn a card that will lead to your demise this night, ladies!"

He showed them the card.

Carter scoffed. "Is that all you've got? A Despair from the Dark? His attack points are formidable, but he requires two tributes to be summoned, and you don't have any monsters on the field for such…"

"Shut the fuck up, Poindexter!" shouted PaniK. "I am well aware of what's on my field. This isn't my first time playing the game you know. True, Despair from the Dark is a powerful monster, but rest assured, this is his weakest form."

"Weakest form?" asked Patty. "I didn't know Despair from the Dark had any other forms."

"There is a lot about our world that you don't know, my dear," said PaniK.

"We have cards out there that can make mincemeat out of your puny little dragons," said Bonz. "Watch, and we'll show you. PaniK. It's time to summon our most supreme monster!"

"Indeed, it is," PaniK said, sticking out a fork-like tongue. "I play Polymerization, and fuse Despair from the Dark with two dark monsters in my hand!"

"And two from mine!" Bonz said holding up his tributes.

The clouds above the Acropolis began to swirl violently until they created a vortex to an unholy world. Lightning flashed in the sky.

PaniK held out his arms, laughing as the summoning was complete. "From the deepest depths of Yami come forth, the almighty lieutenant of Zorc Necrophades. Emerge into this pitiful world and wreak your vengeance upon my foes! Rise! Level 12! **Despair the Supreme Dark**!"

A titan of shadow rose out of the ground giving out a horrid screech as though a thousand women were shouting frightfully in unison. He was more than 200 meters tall. A creature that was darkness, pure darkness formed into a living creature. His wings spread, spanning 400 feet. Burning red eyes pierced the night and a mouth with flames as though it were a portal to Hades. Lightning flashed revealing a brief silhouette of the beast. He had a muscular chest and powerful arms as long as a skyscraper.

 **Despair the Supreme Dark**

 **ATK/5000 DEF/4800 LV 12**

Jeannie whined and buried her face in Nick's arm. "What is that?" she cried.

"The biggest Duel Monster I've ever seen," said Tyson. "Five thousand ATK points? How is that even fair?"

"How can they stop that thing, guys?" Nick said, looking at Michael and Loxley. "You guys are Terminals, right? You've got to know something about that monster?"

"I've never seen it before in my life," said Loxley. "Probably forged by Bakura to aid them in this Duel no doubt."

"That's just a hunch," said Michael. "As for how to destroy him, I'm not sure. A beast like that has to come with special abilities."

Sid laughed from his spot, balling his fists with triumph. Zygor howled like a drunken wolf and pounded his thick, barrel-like chest.

"Look at our new monster!" he shouted. "Dere ain't nothin' yooze got dat can take him down!"

"Your fucked ladies!" said Sid, joining in on Zygor's laughter.

"It must be a Termnnian card," said Patty. "I've never heard of that thing before."

"Now I'm beginning to understand Yuri's predicament with Black Tyranno," said Crystal. "Just look at that thing."

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" said Patty. "We can take him down!"

"No, you can't," said Bonz. "Despair the Supreme Dark is unlike any monster you've ever seen, or ever will see again after we're done with you bitches. First off, he cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects. And that's just one of his many deadly abilities!"

"You mean he has more?"

"Yes," hissed PaniK. "Let me show you! Despair the Supreme Dark! Attack Hieratic Sun Dragon!"

Despair screeched and grabbed Crystal's Sun Dragon.

"NO!" cried Crystal, watching her beast get grabbed by the towering behemoth.

He squeezed with all his might causing the dragon to screech in despair.

Zygor loved the sight. "Dat's it! Squeeze da life outta dat puny dragon!"

The dragon's life force was being sucked out of his body. Then, PaniK's Life Points increased to 6900.

"His Life Points went up!" shouted Nick.

"Must be one of his special abilities," said Loxley.

"You are so right," said PaniK. "When my Despair attacks a monster, my Life Points will increase equal to the ATK points of the target monster."

"Only the best for Bakura's minions," said Michael.

The blue light of dawn began to outline the horizon around Athens causing him to worry because he could not stand the light of day, but with Despair the Supreme Dark as his beast, he was confident he could end the game soon. The Sun Dragon shattered to pieces. The battle dealt 2000 points of damage to Crystal's Life Points. The powerful gust of shadow knocked her on her back.

PaniK pointed and laughed at Crystal. "This Duel is ours!"

 **PaniK-6900**

 **Bonz-4000**

 **Patty-3800**

 **Crystal-2000**

Patty ran for her friend and helped her up. "Come on, Crystal! If you lose, I lose with you."

"That's not going to happen, babe," said Crystal. "We're down, but not out. I think it's your turn."

"Yeah, don't worry, though. I'll find a way for us to take down that beast."

"You do that," Crystal said, wiping dirt off her dress. It was torn at the hem. "Well, I guess this dress's clubbing days are over."

"Don't sweat it," said Patty. "Consuelo knows a thing or two about sewing. She'll have that dress up and running in no time once we get back to Aquarius."

"Sounds good, Pats, let's see what you can whip up this turn."

"You got it, babe," said Patty. "Let's win this game and head home. DRAW!"

She played a spell, a risky one, known as Card of Sanctity, which forced all players to draw until they had six cards in their hand. It meant more options of Patty and for Crystal, but it also meant Bonz and PaniK had options to counter their options. Still, it was more than they had a minute ago, and she figured out a way used more spells to search her deck until she got the right cards she needed for a Fusion Summon. She used Polymerization and called upon a beast known as Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon. He was also serpent-like in design and had a skeletal type of appearance. He towered more than five meters over Patty, snarling ferociously.

 **ATK/3000 DEF/0 LV 8**

With ATK points like that, it was a fearsome foe to behold, but it was about to go a transformation as soon as she summoned a Dark Tuner and transformed it into Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon with an ATK of 4000 and a DEF of 2000. Just like Beelze, Dragocytos could not be destroyed by battle.

"I choose to end my turn, by playing three cards face down," she said. "Okay, Bonz, show us what you got."

"Oh, indeed I will," said Bonz. "Even though your Dragocytos cannot be destroyed in battle, our Despair the Supreme Dark can still attack and increase our Life Points while decreasing yours in the process. But instead, I will target Crystal and end her! Despair the Supreme Dark! Attack her Life Points directly!"

Despair the Supreme Dark raised his fist and slammed it down on Crystal. A cloud of dust erupted into the air. The impact caused the ground to quake.

"I win!" said Bonz.

"Were it so easy," said PaniK.

Even he could tell the two girls were still in the match, and he was right. Crystal was still standing; a Trap Card had activated.

"What is that?" asked Bonz.

"It's called **Dragon's Blood Elixir** ," Crystal coughed. "With this card, I can banish a dragon from my Graveyard and increase my Life Points equal to its ATK points. I removed my Sun Dragon from the game and my Life Points went up by 3000."

"But that attack still should have destroyed you!" said Bonz. "It was an equal 5000!"

"My elixir can also reduce any damage I take by half," said Crystal.

Her Life Point meter displayed 2500.

"You saved yourself for now," said Bonz. "I set a card. My turn is over."

"My turn," said Crystal. She drew, but shrieked feeling her body getting riddled with pain.

"Crystal?" asked Jeannie. "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't look so good, you guys," said Tyson.

Michael scoffed. "What are you guys blind? She got punched by a giant. I'm sure you'd be fine and dandy if the same thing happened to you."

"You jackass!" said Nick. "She needs help!"

Tyson could no longer contain his patience. Michael's pretentious attitude got on his last nerve. "Come on, man. Stop sneering like that. This aint no ordinary Duel."

Amistad stepped forward. "Let me take her place. She needs rest!"

"It's too late fer dat, hotshot!" said Zygor. "No one's goin' anywhere!"

"Just stay back Amistad!" said Crystal, cringing from the stinging pain. "I can handle this. Just stay back! I mean it!"

"But Crystal!"

"Hey, when we get back to the hotel, you can give me a massage." She sealed the deal with a flirtatious wink. "Clothing optional," she added.

"Oooo," hooted Patty, she started shaking her hips.

For the first time the entire night, Amistad smiled. Even in the face of danger, the two of them found the courage to start joking around. "Well, that sounds enticing. Do me a favor and win, okay."

"You got it," said Crystal. "Patty, I hope you don't mind, but can I borrow your Nethersoul Dragon?"

"Ha!" Patty laughed. "I read you loud and clear." She gave Crystal a thumbs up. "Go for it."

"Just what are you planning?" PaniK was not happy with their sudden cheer, especially not with a monster like Despair the Supreme Dark on his side of the field. "No matter, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle."

Crystal chuckled defiantly at PaniK. "No, he can't. But you can still be attacked and take damage."

"So, what?" said Bonz. "Your dragons are too puny to take on Despair."

"You sure about that?" Patty said, turning on the ATK point meter for Despair.

"WHAT!" shouted PaniK. "What's happening!"

Bonz too noticed something was off with the attack points. "Hey! What the hell happened? His ATK just decreased to 2500!"

Patty folded her arms. "My Nethersoul Dragon is the cause of that. During our Standby Phase, he can half the ATK points of a monster, and what's more, you take damage equal to those points. Bonz. You haven't taken any hits, so be a dear and take the damage."

"WAIT!" cried Bonz, seeing Nethersoul Dragon launch a powerful jet of flames at Bonz. His Life Points went down to 1500. "AAARRGGH!" Bonz cried as the flames enveloped him.

Crystal sniggered at his misery. "I set three cards face-down. And end my turn."

"Come on," said Jeannie. "One more hit and Bonz loses."

"And the match will be won," said Amistad. "For if just one of the partner's Life Points reaches zero, the game ends."

"I think not," said PaniK. "For now, it's my turn. I will attack your Nethersoul Dragon with my Despair the Supreme Dark!"

Nethersoul Dragon was destroyed, and PaniK's Life Points increased to 9900.

 **PaniK-9900**

 **Bonz-1500**

 **Crystal-2500**

 **Patty-2800**

"Oh, the suspense is killing me!" said Jeannie. "No matter what Patty and Crystal summon, those two creeps find a way to stay on top!"

"It's that Despair the Supreme Dark," Amistad commented, looking at the foul creature in the eyes. "It's not fair. His attack points are at the top of the charts and he can increase their Life Points with each attack!"

"Have faith in your friends," said Michael. "They might just turn this around. You guys give up way too quickly."

"My turn," said Patty. "Draw!"

On this turn, after searching through her deck with spells that granted her the cards she needed, Patty transformed Beelze into an even fiercer creature. Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons. Beelze gained armor. His body turned from red to a deep purple. The golden diamond turned into glowing lavender orbs. His arms became muscular and the body thicker. The orbs on the chest grew larger and translucent, and it even formed a mouth. The heads growled as they grew an even fierce look. The head that emerged from the torso grew long, wavy black hair.

 **Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons**

 **ATK/4000 DEF/4000 LV 10**

"Another impressive dragon," said Bonz. "Too bad it won't do you any good. Our monster will bring you both to defeat piece by painful piece. And with the end of your turn, comes mine. I will attack Crystal directly!"

"No, you won't," said Crystal. "I reveal my Trap Card. Hallowed Life Barrier. I discard a card and the damage I receive turns to 0."

"They're starting to get on my nerves!" said Bonz.

"No matter," said Panik. "There's only so much they can do before we finish them once and for all."

But he couldn't be any more wrong. It was time to end the game. It was time to reclaim the Titan. Crystal placed her fingers on the top of her deck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _I will never forget you, my friend. I don't know where you are, but rest assured, I'm always thinking of you. And I know you'll always be there for me. Do me a favor and aid me in this Duel. Guide me to victory, baby._

She drew her card, holding it up high for a moment before she gathered the courage to look at it. She smiled. Tears dripped from her eyes.

 _I love you._

Crystal opened the musical necklace. The only keepsake she had of Yuri's.

The song she called Passionate Duelist played in the music box.

"FOR YURI!" she shouted, holding up the card.

It was Return of the Dragon Lords. With it, she revived her Felgrand Dragon and summoned a Tuner to perform a Synchro Summon. She summoned a three-headed dragon called Trident Dragon. At fifty meters tall, he was an impressive beast. He was red on top and vanilla on the bottom. Each of his three horned heads had bright green eyes and his wings spanned across the Acropolis.

 **Trident Dragon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2800 LV 10**

"I was hoping you'd play that," said Patty. "You know what you have to do, right?"

Crystal nodded. "I will use Beezeus's effect!" she announced. "Once per turn, I can target one of your monsters and reduce its ATK to 0."

Bonz and PaniK both gasped in fear as the realization of their failure began to sink in.

"And this will prove to be the beginning of the end. I will use my Trident Dragon's effect. When he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy two cards I control, so my face-down cards go bye-bye. And in doing so, he gains one additional attack for each card I destroyed this turn."

"That's three attacks!" said Jeannie.

"They're gonna win!" said Tyson.

"NO!" cried PaniK.

The three dragon heads charged up their attacks and fired at Beezeus one by one, striking him in the chest.

PaniK shouted in horror while shielding his face with his massive forearm from the blasts. His coat swayed in the fierce gusts created by the blasts. 3000 times three was 9000 points of damage.

Trident Dragon lowered its heads, breathing heavily to recover from the attacks it launched. Smoke billowed in between their teeth.

"And that still leaves Beelzeus!" said Patty. "Mind if I do the honors, Crystal?"

"Let's do it together!" said Crystal.

"This is for Yuri you sons o' bitches!" Patty said through clamped teeth, seething with fury.

"NO!" cried Bonz.

Sid was ready to run away. "I told ya we should have taken the Titan and ran!"

"Boss do something!" roared Zygor.

"I c-can't!" said Bonz.

"Say goodnight, PaniK!" said Patty.

Beelzeus's dragon heads charged up their attacks and fired blood red laser beams at Despair the Supreme Dark.

The monstrous creature whom Bonz and PaniK claimed was invincible screeched in defeat and anguish as the blast went right through him.

Despair the Supreme Dark turned into a column of black smoke and returned to the Shadow Realm from whence he came. With no partner to continue on with, Bonz's remaining Life Points went down to 0 as well.

"They did it!" cheered Tyson. "YES!"

Bonz sulked to his knees in defeat. He looked around and noticed that PaniK was gone.

"Hey, where did you go?"

Just then, Commander Meloni and his men stormed up the hill to the ruins pointing their weapons at Bonz and his gang.

"Easy! Easy!" said Zygor, going on his knees and putting his hands on his head.

"Oy, oy, take it easy lads?" said Sid as the soldier surrounded him.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" a soldier shouted. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm getting down now."

Meloni approached with Bailey by his side. She was bandaged up from her fall but was still okay.

"That's him, dad," she said, adjusting her cap.

"Where's your boss?" said Meloni.

"Uh…boss?"

"Don't play stupid with me, asshole!" said Meloni. He searched Bonz and removed the Titan from his person. "You're in a lot of trouble. Bonz, you and your flunkies are under arrest for meddling in other worlds. Summoning monsters in another world. And destruction of public property. You three bastards aren't going to see the light of day again, I promise you. It's the Dark Tower of Domino for you."

"NO!" cried Bonz, as Bailey handcuffed him. "NOT THE DARK TOWER!"

"Wait!" said Zygor, as he was constrained, too. "Come on, we didn't mean it!"

Meloni looked at the kids, gathering around Crystal and Patty.

"You kids going to be okay?" he asked.

"We are now, thanks," said Crystal. "Where's Black Tyranno?"

"He took off into the countrysidede," said Meloni. "Don't worry we'll find him. You kids look like you've gone through hell tonight."

He handed them a wad of Euros.

"For your trouble. Treat yourselves to a big breakfast, and relax. You're in sunny beautiful, Athens after all. We'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks," said Crystal, taking the money. "And thank you. For all you've done. I think it's best that this world doesn't know about yours."

"Right," said Meloni. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you guys, but you need a memory wipe."

"Hey!" said Nick. "Come on, cut us some slack!"

"Yeah, we knew Yuri!" said Carter. "Are you going to be so cruel as to make us forget about our friend?"

"They did help us out dad," said Bailey. "Give 'em a break."

Meloni sighed. "Very well. But you guys are under oath to secrecy. If any of this gets out, we're not arresting anyone. You're under pain of death, got it?"

"Yes sir," said Nick. "You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Hmm," said Meloni. He looked at Bailey. "And as for you, we need to get your supplies for school."

"School?" Amistad asked, rubbing Crystal's shoulders.

"My little one is going to university at a prestigious school in our world," said Meloni. "Your pal Yuri went there. I'm sorry about your loss, by the way. Speaking of which, any of you guys know a lad named Darius?"

"Yeah," said Loxley. "He was captured by Bakura. Did you find him."

Meloni went silent. "Just bits and pieces."

Loxley froze. "I see."

"They were looking for this," he said handing them the Titan. "I'm sorry about your friend. Make sure this card goes to its rightful owner. Termnnia needs a king, and word on the street is, we've found one."

"Yeah," Loxley said with a nod. "Michael. Let's get going."

"I'll go with you," said Ren. "It seems I have no place here anymore."

"Got that right," said Patty. "Do as all a favor and get out of our lives. All of you!"

"No need to tell me twice," said Michael, stepping away from the group. "This world is so boring."

"Hey," said Bailey. "Eredas has a new king now. Prince Michael is back!"

"That's not our place," said Meloni. "We'll let those government big wigs decide what to do with the prince."

"And Black Tyranno?" Crystal asked.

"He's no longer your concern," said Meloni. "Ask about our affairs again, and we're wiping your memories clean, understand. Your time with us is over. So just forget about what you saw tonight and move on with your lives. MOVE OUT!" said Meloni, leading his troops down the hill. Bonz, Sid, and Zygor followed in chains; their heads hung in shame.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Tyson. "But I'm up for some breakfast and a shower."

"Same here," said Amistad. "Besides, this one owes me a massage."

"I think it was the other way around," said Crystal. "But that's going to be for later. I'll catch up with you guys. I just…I need to be alone for a moment."

"If you want," said Patty. "But I think we need to stick together. The night is over, but there's still the possibility this Bakura character and his fiends are still out there."

"He's no longer around," said Crystal.

"How do you know?" asked Jeannie.

Crystal shrugged. "I can feel it."

"Whatever you say," said Amistad. "You know where to find us. And don't take long, we have a flight to catch later."

"Of course," said Crystal. "Don't worry about me."

She left her friends behind and took a long walk to the city center were a beautiful fountain was still illuminated despite the sky turning metallic blue from dawn. Even though she had won the match, won the Titan, and got to stay on Earth with her friends, she now had to cope with the fact that she was never going to see Yuri again. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Three years. After three long years of worrying her head off her shoulders and weeping to the sea, she just learned that Yuri was gone.

She heard the clip clop of hooves. She raised her head up, searching for the horse and rider she was sure was coming to approach her. But it was still dark. She couldn't see. Then he came into view at last. A knight adorned in platinum armor and a white cloth-of-gold cape rode in from the shadows of the waning night. He was not wearing a helmet, but his face was still hidden in the dark behind wavy black hair that resembled smoke. To her shock, the ground began to quake as Black Tyranno stomped from out of nowhere and stood behind the knight.

Crystal wanted to run, but her curiosity got the best of her. Just who was he?

The lights from the fountain revealed a smile across the knight's face. Black Tyranno sniffed the air and grumbled.

"You?" breathed Crystal. It was the knight from her dreams. "It's you! You're here to send him home aren't you?"

The knight said nothing, and took a healthy red rose from his cape. He smiled, filling Crystal's weary soul with warmth. He kissed the rose affectionately and tossed it at Crystal. It fell to her feet.

Crystal picked it up and sniffed it. The scent was far sweeter than any rose she had ever smelled.

He turned to leave after opening a portal of light behind him. Black Tyranno bowed his head, as if to say: 'Goodbye'.

Crystal did curtsey and watched as the knight and the Black Tyranno vanished into the portal.

* * *

 **Yuri**

* * *

"Ow! Ow!" Yuri yelped as Jaden bandaged his arm. "That isn't going to help. My arm is holding on with sinew."

"That is really nasty," said Yuma.

Yuri shot him an angry look. "Thanks, you're a lot of help."

"Forget him," said Yuya. "Well, with all the dark lords and assassins out of the way, I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you, Yuri."

"Pleasure's all mine," said Yuri. "You guys…. you guys are the legends. The tales they tell of your Duels is nothing short of extraordinary. I hope to someday cement my legacy the way you do."

"Haven't you done enough?" Yusaku said, injecting vaccines into Yuri's arm.

Yuri cringed from the sting.

"I mean, you are the Eradicator of Anubis. You more than proved that right now. I've got to say, that was the most barbaric match I've ever seen."

"My parents," Yuri said suddenly. "They…they've gone back to the Shadow Realm."

Yami wanted to pat his shoulder, but he remembered he didn't have hands anymore. "Yuri," he said, overcoming the grief of his mutilation. "It's all right. So long as you keep them in your heart, nothing will ever harm them. Rose was right. There is a way to bring them back. We will find out together."

"How?" said Yuri. "I mean…it's not like you can Duel anymore."

Yami's face sunk in sadness. His sighed because he knew Yuri was right.

Jaden smacked Yuri on the head.

"OW! Asshole!"

"Smooth move, dude!" said Jaden.

Yusei scoffed and shook his head. "And here I thought you'd be a little more considerate."

Yami laughed, but it was a very weak one. "Not to worry. I've overcome many obstacles before. I'm sure I can figure something out. In the meantime…"

A portal opened in front of them.

"More assassins!" yelped Yuma.

"Damn," said Yusei.

"Not again," Yuya and Jaden said together.

"This is a good day to die!" said Yusaku.

Loxley stepped through the portal after two long days.

Jaden couldn't help but be overrun with joy at the sight of him. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Good to have you back!"

"What happened?" Loxley asked.

"You missed one hell of a battle, kid," said Yusaku. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh was maimed in the process. And Yuri here just had the Duel of his life against the Dark Lord Anubis."

"Wow!" Loxley said, slapping his forehead in disbelief. "I…I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"You had to acquire the card," said Yami. "You were successful, were you not?"

"I was," Loxley said, holding up the Titan. "And you?"

"Yeah," said Jaden, showing him theirs. "We got it."

"So, it's done then," said Yuya. "Yuri. You're free!"

Yuri laughed as his friends gave him the two last Titan cards. And with that, the other Titans began to glow. They shrunk and turned into cards themselves, all flying into Yuri's hand.

"They're all together again," he said. Some were Pendulum Monsters. Others Synchro and Xyz. "Now it's time to find the Ancient Beasts and tame their power before it's too late."

"After all this time, you're finally coming back," said Jaden. "Aw, man, please tell me that you're going back to Duelist Academy when the war is over!"

"He's right," said Yami. "You only completed your first quarter before all this happened. And you still need to learn how to use those Titans and the Ancient Beasts when you acquire them as well. I can think of no better place to learn than Duelist Academy. Although, you might have to adapt to a few changes when you get there. The school hasn't been the same since Kaiba took over."

"Seto Kaiba is in charge of Duelist Academy?" Yuri groaned.

"Yeah, aint that a beautiful thought?" chuckled Yusaku.

"Titans, Ancient Beasts, and Divine Beasts," said Yusei. "Finally, an opponent worthy of my talents."

Yuma grinned and gave a nod. "Dueling you is going to be no easy picnic once you master those cards."

Yami quickly gathered everyone's attention. "Well, before we can think about Dueling Yuri, we must first get out of here."

"I'll open a path," said Loxley. "I don't know about you guys, but I've just about had it with this fucking place."

He held out his hand and opened a portal.

"Finally," said Jaden. "I can't wait to see that sunshine. Yuri, everyone's going to be so happy to see you, man."

Yuri's eyes became sad. "Guys. There's something I have to tell you."

Everyone paused, for Yuri said those words in a very grim tone.

"Wh-what is it?" said Yuma.

Before Yuri could speak, a monster suddenly rose from under their building. It was a ghastly creature with a body of metal and a large horn in the shape of an axe. Yami's eyes widened. When he saw the creature looming over them, he began to have a recollection of memories from a time long forgotten. From a time after the end of the Supreme Kings.

"IT'S ANUBIS!" cried Yami.

The monster roared, shattering all the glass within a five-mile radius of his position.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME YURI!"

"You will not have him!" shouted Yami. He rushed to the edge of the building. "GO!" he shouted to the others. "SAVE YURI! I WILL DEAL WITH HIM!"

"YUGI!" shouted Jaden.

"I am one of the Eyar!" said Yami. "I am a servant of the almighty Horakhty! Wielder of the Light of Entuli! And the guardian of the Song from the Divines!"

Anubis raised a massive paw and slammed it down, hoping to crush Yami. His paw fell upon a forcefield of light patterned with heavenly arcane designs that shattered his paw to pieces.

"Yugi!" cried Yusei.

"You failed to take him before!" he shouted. "And you will fail to take him again!"

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and shook violently over Yami's chest.

"You will not have him!" shouted Yami.

Anubis formed his paw into a gigantic hammer. He attempted to shatter the shield, but the shield shattered his hammer instead. The behemoth of steel roared in frustration and agony.

Yuri and the others stared in wonder at the magnitude of Yami's power.

"YOU! WILL NOT! HAVE! HIM!" Yami roared.

He formed a spear made of light and shot it through the monster's chest. The monster cried out one last time before he shattered to pieces.

It was over. It was finally over. Yami spat at the monster's ruin and turned.

"Yugi that was awesome!" said Jaden.

Suddenly a bloated corpse shot out of the edge of the building and grabbed Yami by the ankle.

"YUGI!" cried Yuri.

Yusei grabbed him. "NO!" he shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

"YUGI!" shouted Yuri.

The corpse suddenly spoke. "If can't have his power! Then I will take yours, Pharaoh!"

Yami grabbed onto a spike with the hook of his arm and held on for dear life as the corpse dragged him to the edge of the building. He looked down and saw the still intact upper torso of the monster Anubis had turned into. His body stretched out of an opening in the chest like a long, dead vine.

Yami looked at the others. He wanted to look at Yuri one last time. "Go!" he said, almost in a whisper. "Save him, you idiots! Save him!"

With a sorrowful grunt, he let go of the spike and let Anubis take him into the chest cavity of the beast.

"NO!" Yuri wailed.

With his newfound power, Anubis began to rebuild himself and formed an even more menacing beast. He grew 100 meters tall, formed six arms and a long mane of shadowy black hair grew from the back of his head.

"If that thing follows us back, Termnnia's done for!" said Yusei.

"If we stay and fight, we're done for," said Yusaku. "We can't beat that thing."

"Either way, Termnnia's fucked," said Loxley. "But I'm not afraid of the darkness. If Termnnia's about to go down, it's going down fighting."

"No!" said Yuri. He looked at the Titans in his hands. "There's still hope left." He walked to Jaden, took his hand, and placed the Titan cards in his palm.

"You can't give these to me," said Jaden.

Yuri laughed. "You would want them, wouldn't you? No. There's a boy out there. He's our last hope. Find Nemo. And give these to him."

"What are you talking about?" said Jaden. "But, what about you? You're the High King. You're the Song from the Divines. You're meant to save Termnnia."

"Jaden," said Yuri. "My body is broken. I have nothing to return to. I'm nothing but a spirit that has to depart."

"What do you mean?" said Yusei.

"I'm dead, you guys. You freed me, yes. But, it's not Termnnia that I'm returning to. I go to the Gardens."

"No!" gasped Yuya. "You can't mean…"

"I'm sorry guys," said Yuri. "But that's the way it is."

"Yuri…" said Loxley. "I thought…"

"Find Nemo!" he said. "Do you understand me? This is the last order from your High King. Go now. He will be dealt with."

Yuri left his friends at the foot to the portal.

"I'm going to see you again!" said Yusei.

"Yeah," said Yuri. "Fellas. It's been an honor."

His clothes suddenly dispersed. His body was then covered in layers of colossal platinum armor. A very long cloth-of-gold cape fluttered in the wind. He held out his hand. A gigantic sword of diamond, lightforged steel, and gold wrapping around the massive blade like vines morphed in his grip. The beast roared accepting the challenge from the knight in front of him.

"Yuri?" said Jaden.

The knight peered over his shoulder. Nothing but a thick layer of platinum peered back at him.

"No," said the knight. "Yuri is gone. I'm in control now."

"You…" said Jaden. "You're him. The Conqueror."

"Go now!" He pushed them into the portal with a blast of magical wind from the palm of his hand.

"NO!" Jaden and the other shouted and yelped as they were tossed like rag dolls into the portal. The Conqueror closed it by shutting his hand and jumped from the tower to another one as Anubis slammed his fist on the tower, collapsing it as though it were a house of cards.

The Conqueror held out his hands. Three arcane circles of massive size burst behind him. From them emerged Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

The Conqueror held out his sword, commanding his monsters to attack Anubis. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra roared to confirm combat. Anubis roared back accepting the challenge.

The trio dashed for him. Obelisk was first to attack and bashed Anubis's face with the force of 50,000 atomic bombs, causing the building to collapse.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Anubis was staggered but recovered, whipping Obelisk with his tail which had a hammer at the end of it. Slifer flew around in circles blasting the beast with energy balls that hit him with the force of twenty suns exploding in unison, causing more damage to the city around them. The buildings close to the battlefield were nothing but dust.

Ra blasted him with his golden flames. They were hotter than the surface of the sun causing the spikes on his back to melt. One whack of his hammer and Anubis sent the winged dragon flying away. Obelisk came back and punched him four times, cracking the armor on his face.

The Conqueror flew out of the dust cloud and slashed Anubis in the face with 1000 godly strikes of his blade. He set his feet on Anubis's snout and flipped, elegantly landing on Obelisk's shoulder.

Obelisk pounded his chest and put up his fists. He and Anubis circled each other cautiously, waiting to see who would make the first move. The Conqueror held out his blade and enchanted The Tormentor's fists with a beautiful golden aura, adding more power to his strikes. Slifer dove from the sky and wrapped his coils around Anubis.

Obelisk roared as he felt the power surge through him and pounded his chest. He smashed Anubis's face repeatedly. Ra recovered from his hit and flew towards Anubis ready to join the fight.

"WE FINISH THIS!" The Conqueror shouted.

Meanwhile in an underwater abyss of absolute dark. The Millennium Puzzle, now without an owner, slowly spun as it descended into infinite blackness.

* * *

 **End of Part 1**


	154. The Three Kings

**Part II: The Three Kings**

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"MASTER!" Avi cried out, waking up from her sleep.

Bells. She would have preferred bells to wake her. Maybe even an alarm clock or the obnoxious jingle of a cellular phone. But she was in no mood for nightmares. Suddenly crying started erupting from the basket on the table littered with books from Ser Reginald's library. Ser Damien groaned on the moth-eaten couch where he slept and stuffed an ancient pillow over his head to block out the noise. Avi's eyes blinked repeatedly before blooming open. Her long eyelashes tickling her hand where she rested her head. Kayla the little dragon princess was wailing loudly in her basket demanding attention and food. She kicked her legs up and down, rocking the basket dangerously close to the edge of the table.

"Baby, no!" Avi said, grabbing the handle of the basket.

"You'd best give her what she wants," Grimora, the living grimoire said. "And do so quickly. I long for you to get off my face and stop drooling on me."

"Oh, sorry," Avi said, wiping her chin. She used a napkin to clean saliva off the book she had found hours earlier in the night. She picked up Kayla from her basket and rocked her back and forth to calm her. "Son of a bitch," she said, not expecting Kayla to weigh so much this morning. "Is it just me or are you getting heavier?"

"What have you been feeding her I wonder," said Grimora. "She looks a year older today."

"That she does," said Avi. "I've heard about growth spurts, but this is ridiculous."

"And what seems to be the commotion," Ser Reginald said, stomping out of an aisle of bookshelves. "Avi? Did you have the terrors?"

"You have no idea," Avi replied sadly. "It's Master Yu-Gi-Oh. I felt…nothing. Nothing. Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ser Reginald asked.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh and I had a sort of…connection if you will," Avi said, letting Kayla play with a lock of her hair. "Like he was always by my side no matter where I went. Now it feels like I've completely lost him. I can no longer feel him anymore."

"How peculiar," said Ser Reginald. "Well, I must admit, the world seems rather cold today. Something is amiss out there."

"I can't help but feel the same," said Grimora. "There was a great tear in the magical rifts that swirl through the lifeforces of all."

"I have to find out what's happening!" said Avi. "Oh, my dragons of power will have to wait. Once I heal Arvas of his injuries, I must return to White Harbor. Something's happened to Master Yu-Gi-Oh, I can feel it!"

"Well," said Ser Reginald. "It makes my heart heavy to know you must leave, Lady Avi. But this is a very important matter indeed. I only wish I could've done more. Here." He handed her a rolled-up piece of parchment. "It's a map I've drawn up to the flowers needed to save your friend. These are based on the descriptions told from that book you found in the deepest parts of my library. See to it that she is taken care of."

"Don't worry, Ser Reginald," Avi said, clutching the book in her arms. "After all she's done for me last night, I will take very good care of her indeed."

"You'd better," said Grimora. "I have my doubts, considering you used me as a pillow last night."

"Hey, wait a minute," Ser Damien said, rolling about in a moth-eaten couch near the fire. "The Heart-EartH Dragon told you to go on a quest to find those Summons. We can't just stop now. Our journey is of the greatest importance."

"And so is Master Yu-Gi-Oh!" shouted Avi. "Damn it, Damien, if it wasn't for him, I never would have gone on this quest! I just have to find him."

"So be it," said Ser Reginald. "I must admit, Ütem Makku is a very important person to us. Far more important than even you, Lady Avi."

"Ütem what-now?" said Damien.

"It's what they call Master Yu-Gi-Oh in the Dragon tongues," said Avi. She turned to the Ten Thousand Dragon and bowed. "Goodbye, Ser Reginald. And thank you."

"Oh, it was my pleasure _Drendrolost_. Come visit me whenever you wish."

"I just might do that," said Avi.

Damien and Avi packed their belongings, now a little heavier thanks to the supplies Ser Reginald gave them. He followed them out of the cave. As they got close to the entrance they could see daylight ahead.

"Finally," said Ser Damien. "I long for the feeling of sunshine against my face."

"As do I," said Avi. "Let's find those flowers and fast."

They finally made it outside. The birds singing was music to Damien's ears. He wanted to jump with joy after being stuck in darkness for so long. Even Kayla was rolling around and cooing with comfort once she felt the rays of the morning sun touch her cheeks.

"My, you sure are happy this morning, little one," Avi said, giving the baby a kiss.

In a matter of seconds, their joy would be turned to absolute horror. The sun was suddenly blotted out, and the silence of the forest was drowned out by the loud hum of massive thruster engines.

"LOOK!" shouted Damien. He was pointing at the sky.

Avi turned her gaze to the sky and gasped in complete terror when she saw an armada of a thousand flying ships big and small slowly and menacingly gliding south. The smallest ships were many miles long, and the biggest the size of a kingdom. The biggest ship of them all, no doubt the flagship of the armada, was the size of two large countries. It blocked out the sun casting the world in a cold and unforgiving shadow. The sight of the ship caused Avi's legs to give way making her fall to her knees. She had seen the vessel during the battle for Domino City years ago.

"La Purga!" she cried.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen!" Grimora proclaimed.

"It's the Covenant!" shouted Damien. "Run!"

"Oh," said Ser Reginald. "Curious to see the airships making their flight over the mountains which were miles ahead. On foot that would have taken days. The ships crossed over them in a matter of seconds. La Purga was still crossing over them. The front of the ship was now miles ahead of them. Without warning, two large cannons rolled to the direction of Ser Reginald's cave.

"DUCK!" Ser Damien shouted.

He tacked Avi, and they both slid down the side of the mountain before the cannons fired. Ser Reginald was lost in a ball of purple flames and a column of smoke. Then disappeared in an avalanche of debris.

Avi, Ser Damien, and Kayla landed safely in a brush near the trail to Ser Reginald's cave. They waited for fifteen grueling minutes until La Purga was finally gone from view. Kayla was no happy and started wailing in Avi's arms.

"Do shut that thing up!" said Grimora. "We'll be spotted! Wait! What happened to the Ten Thousand Dragon?"

"Ser Reginald!" cried Avi.

"Ser Reginald!" Damien shouted as well. He ran out of the brush and up the trail to the cave. "Ser Reginald!" he called again. The entrance was completely blocked with boulders, but Damien didn't have to move one to find out the Ten Thousand Dragon's fate.

"Oh no!" Damien said, shaking his head in sorrow. "No."

Ser Reginald's head and neck stuck out from the debris. His eyes wide open and his tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth.

Avi saw his body and broke into sobs. "Ser Reginald. No!"

"Master..." Grimora whispered sadly, still clutched in Avi's arms.

"Those were Covenant ships!" said Damien. "There must have been thousands of them. What the hell are they doing?"

Avi looked into his eyes. "Looks like they're preparing an invasion."

* * *

 **Admiral Moonridge**

* * *

"This land really is infested with dragons," the twenty-three-year-old naval Admiral said, gazing at a holographic screen showing the replay of the destruction he caused to the Ten Thousand Dragon's cave.

He had his hands behind his back, nose up in the air in narcissism and triumph. He wore a black overcoat, silver buttons, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. A large collection of medals, cords, and other honorable decorations were pinned to his coat. He sipped a mug of his morning coffee and walked back to his chair overseeing the operations of his beloved ship, La Purga. His long, black boots thumped on the ground with each step.

"Admiral," a pretty intel officer said from a computer down below. "You have an incoming message from Elleria."

"They can wait," said the cocky Admiral.

"It bears the frequency of the Church, sir," said the intel officer. "It's the Grand Priest."

Moonridge almost spat out his coffee. He set down the mug into the cup holder of his chair.

"Patch it through," he said reluctantly. The girl pressed a few buttons on her holographic interface to connect the call.

A hologram projected the image of Moonridge's guest right in front of his chair. It was none other than Grand Priest Innocence calling from the bowels of King Ethan's castle, now a central command hub for the Knights of the Church and the Holy Air Force.

"Your Holiness," said Moonridge. "This is quite a surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

Innocence folded his arms. "You can dispense with the pleasantries, Admiral. I heard you recently fired your weapons. Tell me. What happened?"

"There was a dragon coming out of a cave down below. We figured he meant to attack us. You know how territorial those pests can be. Say, dragons hoard treasure in their caves. Shall I send a recovery unit to pick up any treasures?"

"We are not here for treasure. I thought I made it clear that I did not want our presence known until after we've set foot on Aquarius. Must there always be a foul up concerning you, young man?"

Moonridge was not pleased. He had just killed a dragon, that alone should have gotten him some admiration at the very least. "My apologies, Your Holiness. It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," said Innocence. "Or I will find someone far more suitable than you to command La Purga."

The image was distorted and when static erupted, the Grand Priest's voice dropped to a dark tone.

Moonridge grinned. "Yes, Your Holiness."

"Is everything proceeding as scheduled, Admiral?"

"Yes, Your Holiness. Besides the incident with the dragon, there has been no resistance."

"Excellent. Land your troops as soon as you reach Aquarius. Once Queen Alexis is in our control, take La Purga eastward to White Harbor. There, you will capture Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. The Queen of the Termnnian Alliance."

"The Summoner of Dragons?" asked Moonridge. "Hey now, this is getting interesting. I've always wanted to meet her. But you know she has the likes of Master Yu-Gi-Oh and the former Princes of the Alliance at her side. From what I hear she is confident they will have her side and defend her."

Innocence grumbled. "Queen Avi is young and naïve. She will see reason when the force of our Holy Armada is at her doorstep. And her friends are no threat. Kill them immediately when you see them."

"But, what of her Summons, Your Holiness? Those aren't puny wyverns or wyrms she calls into battle. Those are True Dragons."

"La Purga has seen extensive upgrades to her weapons and defense systems thanks to Lord Dartz and the Paradius Corporation," said Innocence. "You will find taking down her dragons will not be difficult."

"You are sure of this, Your Holiness?"

The Grand Priest nodded. "Yes. With La Purga's newest weapon installed, not even Gods will be able to stop us."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

"Eggs and bacon?" the plump and kind waitress asked. She wore a bright smile that filled the hearts of her customers with warmth. She stood before a booth in the lonely corner of the ferry tavern known as the Dancing Trout.

Bastion Misawa held up his hand. "Right here, ma'am."

"There you go, Ser," the waitress said, sliding the plate in his direction.

"Pancakes?" the waitress said, holding her plate in front of Evelyn's face.

The fugitive princess was staring at the table with sorrowful eyes. There were so many troubles plaguing her mind that her eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Pancakes? Pancakes!" the waitress said raising her voice.

Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts and forced a smile on her lips. "Oh! Uh…right here. Thank you."

"Here you go, love," the waitress said, giving Evelyn her food. "Anything else, my dears?"

"I'll have a refill of coffee," said Bastion, even though there was a pitcher of ice-cold orange juice in the middle of their table.

"Some sweet tea for me," said Evelyn.

"Coming right up," said the waitress, turning to leave.

Bastion picked up a red handkerchief from the table and set it on his laps so as not to ruin his fine clothes. He licked his lips, ready to dig in. Before doing so, he curiously looked up to see if Evelyn had touched her food.

Nothing. She just stared at it.

The orange lamp, swaying above the table of their booth swayed back and forth as the ship was rocked by the current of the river. Laughter from the other patrons rang in the air with the music played by a band of Gnomes on a stage. A female Gnome pranced about in front of the stage for some gold coins which she generously received.

Evelyn finally found the will to eat. She gingerly held her fork in her fingers and just jabbed at her pancakes. She looked out the round window to see the calm of the morning on the river. The water had turned to gold in the light of the rising sun casting a million sparkles that reflected into their booth. The forest outside was a silhouette of purple and black-green adding a sense of mystery to the scenery outside. Evelyn sighed when she saw a flock of birds flying out of the trees toward the snow-capped mountains in the distance.

Again, Evelyn stood still, her breakfast growing cold.

"Those hotcakes cost me two Silver Swords," said Bastion. "You'd better eat up, Tandy."

Evelyn groaned with frustration, remembering that her name from hence force was Tandy Giffard, a House that was well-known for their honey. Her hair was even dyed honey blonde to hide her identity from her pursuers.

"You have to lighten up, you know," said Bastion.

"Huh?" Evelyn said, about to eat a fluffy chunk of her pancakes.

"You're the child of a noble on vacation," he said. "So please, act like your enjoying yourself."

"Enjoy myself?" said Evelyn. "Easier said than done. You didn't have to live in hell for the past couple of years, Bastion."

"I understand what you mean," said Bastion. He finished chewing his food before he spoke. "But, you cannot mope around like this forever. You have to move on."

"Ethan murdered my family," said Evelyn. "He took my kingdom from me. He killed my betrothed. He humiliated me. He's done things to me! That's not exactly something you just forget, Bastion. How dare you insist I just move on!"

"Will you keep it down!" Bastion said, holding up his palms.

"Now, I lose my identity," said Evelyn, holding up a lock of her dyed hair. "I want to die."

"Kill yourself, and those agents would have died for nothing!" said Bastion. "I know you've gone through some hardships, my friend. Believe me, I would have wanted nothing more than to kill Ethan myself. But his Black Luster Soldier was coming quickly. I promise, once we get you south, we'll have our revenge."

"And I want it to be slow and painful," said Evelyn. "I'm going to make the son of a bitch pay for everything he's done to me!"

"Use that anger to keep moving forward," said Bastion. "Avi and Alexis will know what to do to help us fight Ethan and reclaim your kingdom. And when we finally have Ethan in our grasp, take it all out on him."

"Hmm," Evelyn said smiling, and she gave a nod. She held up her glass of orange juice. "To revenge."

Bastion held up his mug of coffee. "To revenge."

Heavy footsteps approached their booth. A dashing Eldori knight, lean and lithe stopped and stood over them. His hair was raven black, just as Evelyn's once was before she dyed the color. It was long curled, falling to his collar. He bore a doublet of black and gold. Across the chest was an engrailed cross made of gold thread and inlaid with sparkling emeralds. Two Duel Monster cards showing off their rear design were on the first and second quarters. A harp and a fiddle emblazoned on the third and fourth. He held a rose for Evelyn, who gasped timidly at the gift.

"Pardon the intrusion, My Lady, but I just had to come by and present you with this rose. A token to brighten your day and bless your journey wherever it takes you."

"Oh, thank you," Evelyn said taking the knight's token.

"May I be so bold as to kiss your hand?" the knight asked.

Evelyn smiled and held it out much to Bastion's chagrin. The knight took her hand and placed it on his lips for a kiss. He smiled at her, kissing her hand a second time.

"You, my dear, are a dream in this beautiful morning. A face with the radiance of a thousand suns, yet I see great sorrow in your eyes. What ails you?"

"I appreciate the gesture, Ser Knight," said Evelyn, her face flushing red. It had been years since she was complimented on her beauty. She sniffed the rose coated in a sweet perfume.

"It is well received," Evelyn continued. "But I fear that it is our business, and our business is our own. Nevertheless, I thank you for both the gift and the honor of your visit."

"Perhaps, I can be of service to you," said the knight. "You look distressed, My Lady. If there's one thing I hate, it's seeing a beautiful maiden like yourself in distress."

Evelyn looked at Bastion who shot her a nasty look. The first thing he told her to do, and she blew it. Someone did notice her suffering and sorrow. By ill-fated chance, it had to be a brash, young knight. Kind, but very, very brash. He clearly could not take a hint. Bastion and Evelyn clearly wanted to be left alone.

"Again, you are very kind," said Evelyn. "But I already have a knight in my service."

"Oh?" said the knight, looking at Bastion as if he just noticed he was there. "And you are?"

"Ser Bastion the Water Dragon Knight."

The young knight puffed out his chest welcoming the introduction.

"Well met, Ser Bastion. Oh, how rude of me. I have not introduced myself yet. I am Ser Bartholomew Wilxes of Green Way."

"Ah!" said Evelyn. "You're the fabled Emerald Knight. I've heard so many tales of your battles, and your triumphs at every tournament when I was in Elleri…er…my home."

Ser Bartholomew's grin grew wider, for it felt good to know his exploits were known by a beautiful young girl.

"You honor me, My Lady," he said with a bow. 'That honeybee on your emblazoned on your doublet. You are of the House Giffard are you not?"

"I am," said Evelyn. "My name is Tandy."

"An honor, Lady Tandy. Please, allow me to join you on your journey."

"I'm afraid that's a no," said Bastion. "There is no place for you where we're going."

"And just where do you go that does not have a place for a champion knight such as myself, Ser Bastion?"

"We cannot say," said Bastion. "Our business is our own, as Lady Tandy just stated."

"Hmm," Bartholomew said, rubbing his clean-shaven chin. "That is a deck strapped to your arm is it not?"

"Are you suggesting a Duel" asked Bastion.

"Of course," said Bartholomew. "What better and civilized way for two honorable knights such as ourselves to settle this dispute?"

"You must really like Lady Tandy if you want to join us this badly," said Bastion. "Or is there something else on your mind?"

Bartholomew shook his head.

"Perish the thought, Ser Bastion. Women are the most precious of all the blessings gifted to this world. They are a treasure far more valuable than the purest gold and the most beautiful of diamonds. Therefore, I ensure that they are treated with the honor and respect they so rightfully deserve. I spit on any man who objectifies them, degrades them, or hurts them if they are stupid enough to do so. Ser Bastion, my desire to be by Lady Tandy's side is of the purest chivalry, I assure you."

Bastion bowed his head. "And you have my thanks. But you must ask Lady Tandy of how she feels about your inclusion to our journey," said Bastion.

The knight looked at Evelyn.

She blessed him with a smile and told him her decision.

"Ser Bartholomew, no disrespect, but you say you are here to put a smile on my face. You have done just that. Believe me, after everything I have been through, that is no easy task. I have endured so many hardships on the road, and I thought I would never be cheerful again. You have performed a great service by making me smile and making feel special for the first time in forever. For that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart…what's left of it anyway. But that is all I ask of you, my dear. I'm afraid we can't take you with us. Nevertheless, I do hope you're still up for the challenge of facing Ser Bastion in a Duel. It has been a while since I have seen a noble contest of Yu-Gi-Oh."

The knight gave a sorrowful smile. "I understand your decision, Lady Tandy. I respect it. Nevertheless, I feel my mission has been accomplished by making you smile. I shall continue with the Duel per your request."

"I wish there were more knights like you out there, Ser," said Evelyn. "Chivalry is still alive in this miserable continent thanks to men such as you two."

"Again, you honor me, Lady Tandy. Ser Bastion. I will let you and your companion finish your meal, and then you can meet me on the upper deck to begin our contest of cards."

"I look forward to a great match," said Bastion. "Cheerio."

"See you in a bit," said Bartholomew.

Evelyn waited for him to leave before she started speaking. "I hate to have denied him his services," said she. "He looks like a rather charming fellow."

"You are very beautiful," said Bastion. "Knights often tend to look for fair maidens to serve. It's cliché, but very traditional. And I won't lie to you, Tandy, but you look rather nice with blonde hair."

"You really think so?" Evelyn looked at a small round mirror hanging on the wall. "I must admit, I kind of like it, too."

"That knight certainly has done some good," said Bastion. "I haven't seen you smile since I found you."

"Hmm," said Evelyn. "I am happy, all the while I'm quite sad. Nobody but Dancer could ever make me smile when I was troubled. Ser Bartholomew certainly reminded me of him just now. Dancer."

"We'll get Ethan and make him pay!" said Bastion. "I promise."

"Right," Evelyn said softly. "Well, come now. Let us finish our meal and meet with Bartholomew so you can Duel."

They ate their breakfast, paid for their meal, and went to the top deck where the young knight was waiting for them, Duel Disk already mounted on his arm.

"I must say I envy you, Ser Bastion," Bartholomew said, cape waving in the wind. "I can only wish to be in the service of such a lovely maiden."

He looked at Evelyn, leaning against the rail next to the battlefield. The soft morning wind caused her hair to sway gracefully. When it caught the light of the sun, the color turned to molten gold and formed a sort of halo around Evelyn, giving her the appearance of an angel.

"Was your father a thief, Lady Tandy?" asked Bartholomew. "Because I see he stole the stars and put them in your eyes."

Evelyn blushed and looked down at the floor, hunching her shoulders.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," said Bastion. "Let us Duel!"

"Yes, let's. Keep your eyes open, Tandy. This is going to be quite the match."

 **LP 4000**

"I'll start things off," said Barth. "I set a monster face-down. Then set these two cards. Face-down. That's it. I'm ending my turn."

"Draw!" said Bastion. "I summon Hyrdrogeddon!"

He slapped his card onto the Duel Disk, calling forth a quadrupedal dinosaur made entirely of water with powerful currents surging through its body.

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1000 LV 4**

Bastion dramatically held out his hand, commanding the attack. "Go, Hydrogeddon! Hydro Cannon!"

The dinosaur opened its mouth and shot a blast of hot water from its mouth, attacking the face-down monster Barth set up. What it was caused Bastion great shock.

"Oh no!" he shouted.

"Ooo," cringed Evelyn. "That's Cyber Jar. Tough break, Bastion."

"Indeed," said Barth. "Now, your Hyrdogeddon is destroyed. Then, we each pick up five cards from our decks. And if any of them are level 4 or lower monster, we can summon them in face-up ATK position or face-down DEF position."

"Very well," said Bastion. He picked up the cards and summoned two monsters in face-down defense position.

Next, it was Barth's turn to do the same. He summoned a Marauding Captain, X-Saber Pashul, and XX-Saber Emersblade.

"I set two cards face-down," said Bastion. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" said Barth.

"So," said Evelyn. "I see you run an X-Saber deck."

Barth seemed to beam from her compliment. "I see you approve, Lady Tandy. Many thanks."

"Show me how well you handle it, Ser Knight," Evelyn teased.

Barth approved of the challenge. "So, I shall, Lady Tandy. Watch this. Using my X-Saber Pashul, I shall Tune it with my Marauding Captain to Synchro Summon X-Saber Wayne!"

A familiar tune from the movie The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly whistled in the air as a heavily armored desperado wielding a revolver with a blade mounted underneath came walking out of a cloud of dust.

 **X-Saber Wayne**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/400 LV 5**

Evelyn clapped her hands. Synchro Summoning was her favorite form of summoning.

"Well, done," she said.

"Just whose side are you on!" cried Bastion.

"The winning side," boasted Barth. "And per Wayne's effect, I get to summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand. Say hello to the beautiful X-Saber Anu Piranha (ATK/1800)!"

He attacked, keeping him down throughout the Duel. Every time Bastion had some hope of summoning something, Barth countered with a trap called Saber Hole, destroying them.

Bastion was sure he had changed the flow of the game when he summoned his rare and powerful Fire Dragon, a flaming serpentine beast made of flames. Evelyn could feel the heat radiating off its body, and fanned herself with her hand to cool herself. Bastion stood his ground as though nothing bothered him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, but he was as cold as an iceberg.

"Must you summon such a monstrosity?" Barth said disapprovingly. "You're making Lady Tandy uncomfortable."

"Well, then," said Bastion. "Why don't I just end this Duel here and now. Go Fire Dragon!"

"I think not!" said Barth. "Activate Mirror Force!"

"NO!" shouted Bastion.

Fire Dragon's flames bounced off the force field and flew back at him, destroying him.

"Wow, what a comeback," said Evelyn. "Bastion, do me a favor and never summon that thing around me again. Look at me. I'm sweating all over. Oh, this was my new dress!"

"What a Nancy!" Bastion muttered.

"Not to worry, My Lady," said Barth. "I shall treat you to the finest bathhouse in town. And as you freshen up, I will buy you a new gown. One much more radiant and befitting of your beauty."

"You are too kind," said Evelyn. "But the bath will do just fine."

"If you insist, My Lady. Onward with the Duel. It's my turn. Draw!"

As the game progressed, it got so much worse for Bastion. Even though he rid the field of Wayne and Barth's other X-Saber monsters with a Dark Hole spell, the brash knight was not through yet. He smiled, preparing one final combo to end Bastion.

 **Bastion 1200**

 **Barth-2700**

"I Summon XX-Saber Boogart Knight. I use his ability to bring forth my XX-Saber Fulhelmknight. Next, I activate the Trap Card, Gottams' Emergency Call! This will only work so long as I have an X-Saber on the field. Which I do," he added cruelly. "And now I select two X-Saber monsters in my Graveyard and special summon them. Returning to the field is X-Saber Wayne and XX-Saber Emersblade."

"Damn!" Bastion cursed.

Hopefully his face-down cards would save him. If they did, he could end the match on his next turn. All he could do was pray as the X-Sabers kept coming to the field.

"Now," Barth continued, "I shall Tune my XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with XX-Saber Boggart Knight so I can Synchro Summon, X-Saber Urbellum!"

 **ATK/2200 DEF/1300 LV 7**

"Next I activate another Gottam's Emergency Call and summon back my XX-Saber Pashu, XX-Saber Emersblade, and XX-Saber Boggart Knight. And I shall Tune them, so I can Synchro Summon, XX-Saber Gottams!"

This monster was no doubt, Ser Barth's best monster. It towered over the field, a warrior made of white-steel and lit with blue neon trim. A large red cape flowed down from his neck and swayed in the wind.

 **XX-Saber Gottams**

 **ATK/3100 DEF/2600 LV 9**

"How is that for impressive, Lady Tandy?" said Barth.

"Ooo, very impressive," said Evelyn, marveling at the impressive monster he summoned.

"Damn," Bastion thought. He suddenly grinned.

 _Looks like Evelyn's back to her normal self. She was always infatuated by knights, blushing at every compliment. I hate to admit it, but this Ser Barth character is truly a blessing in disguise. Evelyn seems so much more cheerful now. I only wish I could have done it_.

"Now my monsters, attack and end this Duel!"

 _But having said all that, he's not going to win._ "Reveal face-down card, Hallowed Life Barrier. Now I discard a card from my hand, and all damage I receive is changed to zero."

"Ah, so you've saved yourself, Ser Bastion. Well fought. I must admit, you have me on my toes. This has been one excellent Duel."

"Yes, but sadly, all things must come to an end," said Bastion, drawing his card.

"Indeed, they must, Ser Bastion. I do hope there are no hard feelings for me defeating you."

"You are a brash one, aren't you?" Bastion said with a laugh. "Now, it is I who will be ending the game. Watch and learn, young knight. Draw!"

Bastion dazzled with spell after spell until he summoned two new monsters called Duoterion, a tyrannosaurus made entirely of water. "Now, for my next card, Bonding D2O. With this, I tribute my two Duoterions on the field and an Oxygeddon from my hand. Now come forth my great beast. Emerge from the depths and flood the field with your rage. Water Dragon Cluster! Rise!"

Evelyn's eyed widened when the beast who helped save her from Ethan rose out of the ground in front of Bastion's feet. With its effect, he changed the ATK points of Barth's monsters to 0, and with one incredible blast of Water Dragon Cluster's hydro cannons, Bastion ended the Duel.

"Bravo!" Evelyn said, clapping her hands. "That was one exciting Duel."

"Oh no," said Barth, falling to his knees. "I lost? How could I lose? I was so close to winning."

"Have no worries, Ser Bartholomew," said Evelyn, approaching the defeated knight with the utmost of care. "It was a well-fought match. I appreciate all you're doing. And thank you."

She kissed his cheek.

Ser Barth's face went bright red. "Well, I…" he chuckled. "I…do what I can. And congratulations on winning the contest, Ser Bastion. Well played."

"You, too, Ser Barth," said Bastion. "You almost had me. But I fear, I've had superior training at Duelist Academy."

"Is that so?" said Barth in surprise. "An alumnus of the academy? Well, no wonder I lost."

A woman screamed from below deck. Evelyn turned around and saw the most dreadful sight. Covenant ships flew over the forest in a slow parade of dominance. The fighter ships zoomed by at supersonic speeds to intimidate the traditionalist folks below.

Then, La Purga came into view.

"Goddesses almighty!" breathed Ser Barth. "But…but why?"

Evelyn hugged Bastion, fearing for her life. She worried that somewhere in there, King Ethan was spying on her with a camera. Evelyn anticipated a boarding party to come down and take her away any second.

"Look," Bastion said pointing at the ships. "They're going past the Iron Mountains. They're headed south to Aquarius."

"Oh no!" said Evelyn. "Alexis!"

"Okay, there's been a change of plans," said Bastion. "We must take the ferry to White Harbor instead. I fear it's all over for Alexis."

"No! No, it's not!" cried Evelyn. "Bastion, please, it's me he wants! I don't want him to hurt Alexis, too."

"In time we will save her, I promise you."

"How do you two know the queen?" asked Barth, to which he was ignored.

"No, Bastion! Time is what's going to kill her. You have no idea what that…that CREATURE does to women! I will not have Alexis suffer the way I did, Bastion. I simply will not!"

"So, what are you saying then?" shouted Bastion. "You wish to follow them into Aquarius! Are you mad? Evelyn, you do realize Ethan is not going to let Alexis go. You cannot bargain with him. If you go back to him, he'll claim you both. Madison, Allyssa, and Kylie would have died for nothing!"

"I will not let him hurt any more of my friends, Bastion. Take me to Elleria, by order of the Princess!"

"The Princess?" gasped Barth. "House Giffard is not royalty. Who are you? What can I do to help?"

Bastion looked at Barth. The secret was out thanks to Evelyn's bravery. Or was Bastion being too kind? To him, her bravery was actually a mix of stupidity and stubbornness.

"You want to help? Then you have to keep your mouth shut! Ser Barth, this is highly confidential. This girl is not Tandy of the House Giffard. Her name is Princess Evelyn Alteria. Heir to the Ebony Throne and the Kingdom of Elleria."

"Princess!" Ser Barth said, kneeling in the blink of an eye. "Princess Evelyn, this is a great honor." He stood up. "I am a loyal citizen of Elleria myself. I heard about what happened in the coup. How? How did you escape?"

"That is a subject for another time," said Evelyn.

"Weren't you married to Ethan, My Lady? Does that not make you Queen?"

Evelyn frowned. "I was not bound to him by marriage, Ser Barth, I was bound to him by dominance and humiliation. I was no wife to him, just his pet. I refused to take the title of Queen until I've ousted Ethan from my father's throne."

"I am on the road to Aquarius myself," said Barth. "Please, allow me to join you."

"We're not going to Aquarius!" said Bastion. "We must go to White Harbor and meet with Lady Avi."

"Then rest assured, Bastion," Evelyn roared over the loud hum of the airship's engines, "your services to me are over. I will instead choose Ser Barth as my champion."

Bastion gritted his teeth and balled his fists as the last of the Covenant ships flew overhead.

"Fine!" he said. "But we're going on a suicide mission, you know this?"

"Who is we?" said Evelyn. "Once we reach Aquarius, I go to the Azure Palace alone."

"Evelyn," said Bastion. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

 **Kaiba**

* * *

The sleek black boardroom offered panoramic views of Domino City to give the members of Kaiba Corp board of directors a feeling of power over the people of the city below. Some even boasted they felt even higher than the king. Seto Kaiba stepped inside followed by Hobson and Mokuba.

Seto was wearing a sleek black suit and black tie this morning, matching with the dark boardroom.

"Hobson," he said coldly.

The Kaiba Family butler cleared his throat.

"I am glad to welcome all board members to this meeting of the Kaiba Corporation. Thank you, for being present at this meeting. Can we call this meeting to order?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Are there any apologies for today's absences?" Hobson asked.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," said a bald board member. "Clara is on medical leave. She has been ill with the stomach flu. Nothing else to report, sir."

"Good," said Kaiba. "Now we can begin. Let's start with…"

The glass doors to the boardroom flung open. Cora came walking in wearing an outfit that left caused some members of Kaiba's board to lower their glasses to get a good view of her, all of them had their mouths wide open.

"Morning daddy!" she said.

"Oh no," he groaned silently.

She sat down on the edge of the table. Her denim shorts and black leg-length boots came into view as she crossed her legs.

"And Cora, what is it now?" Kaiba said, growling with frustration. "I thought I told you never to come in here anymore!"

"Aw, but it's an emergency daddy."

"Yeah, what is it this time, Cora? Another hair appointment? I told you, you're not getting another copper coin from me!"

"But I don't ask for a copper coin, daddy. I need a few Star Chips."

"Whatever for?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm going out for breakfast with Yumi," Cora answered, playfully kicking her legs back and forth. She leaned back on her arms. Her dark, brown hair swaying over her back. The zippers on her boots and her jewelry jingled with each movement she made. The white-gold case containing her deck with the artificial Blue-Eyes White Dragons was strapped to her well-built thigh attracting even more attention from the board members.

"You're growing awfully fond of that girl, aren't you?" Kaiba asked.

"Ah," jeered Hobson. "Young love."

Cora shot him a nasty look. "Yuck! You would think that you pervert!" said Cora. "Why is he here, daddy? You know Hobson creeps me out."

"That's exactly why he's here," Kaiba answered. "To keep you out!"

"Don't yell!" Cora argued. "I just need a few gold pieces, that's all."

"You're getting nothing from me, young lady. Now get out!"

"But…"

"Out!"

"You're so mean, Seto," said Cora, making a sad, pouty face. "What am I going to do now?"

"Here!" said a man holding up a handful of chips. "You can have some on me."

"Here, here!" said another. "Treat your friend to a lovely breakfast."

Soon everyone in the boardroom was giving out money for Cora's approval, and for a chance for her to get close to them.

"Aw man," said Mokuba. "She's good."

"Thank you, everybody," said Cora, collecting the money. She gave a delightful spin as she made her way out.

There was a pause once she was gone.

"You're all fired," said Kaiba, breaking the awkward silence.

His phone rang. "That girl is going to get disciplined severely when the night is done," Kaiba said reaching for the phone. "Shut up!" he shouted when he spotted someone making a crude face at his statement.

Kaiba answered the phone quickly to get the embarrassing incident out of his head. "Hello?" he said. He stood up. "Can you run that by me again?"

* * *

 **Alexis**

* * *

The Covenant armada finally made it to Aquarius. The citizens below; people dressed in tunics, coifs, trousers, and other traditional clothing looked up in fear as the ships flew over their farms, villages, and estates. Their massive sizes blocked out the sun. The town guard ran up to the bell towers and rung them fiercely declaring an emergency to the people.

They all ran and ducked for their homes as smaller fighter ships soared overhead bombing watchtowers and soldier barracks that were scattered about the country outside of the fountain city which was the biggest prize for the invaders. Smaller corvette-class cruisers made their decent and opened their multiple hatches to allow smaller personal carriers to drop off the foot soldiers and robot Duel Monsters.

Tanks and Overdrive (ATK/1600) were let loose outside the city where they began to shoot through brave cavalry charges led by knights who would fight to the death for their queen. The personnel carriers even landed in the woods to set up checkpoints and massacred the Lorin soldiers with their assault weapons. Their tanks and large terrain vehicles mowed down the ancient forests surrounding the vast countryside. The animals and Duel Monsters who made their homes there for thousands and thousands of years ran for their lives from the incoming machines.

This was not what Alexis was hoping to see when she woke up that morning. She quickly dashed out of bed and looked out the window of her chambers as the Covenant ships began to fly over her city. Outside she heard people screaming in fear and the distant thunder of the fighter ships and Cuirass mechs that soared in the skies. She stared at the invasion with an emotionless gaze on her face. She knew what was happening, but she was asking herself how? How could this be happening? Weren't the Covenant at least fearful of the God Cards that her allies controlled? Or Lady Avi who had a plethora of dragons to choose from in order to take down their ships?

All over Aquarius, knights were being rounded up and arrested by the Covenant's modern soldiers. Tanks sped down the hills of Queen's Field, trampling the blooming Sunbell Flowers of which were going to be used for a celebration honoring the end of summer and the beginning of the harvest which was fast approaching. By the looks of things, there was going to be no festival this year. Her chamber doors burst open. Joey and a few of the palace knights barged inside to tell her the news. Joey blushed when he saw the queen partially dressed, but she was too distraught over the invasion outside to care about modesty.

"Your Highness," said Joey. "We've got to get you out of here!"

"I know why they're here," said Alexis, still facing the windows. "They've come for me and the Ancient Beast. Someone told them it was here."

"Ya mean, there's a traitor in our midst?"

"There was," said Alexis. "One of my palace cooks was revealed to be a spy working for the Covenant. The Royal House of Intelligence discovered him sending messages in a secret room here in my castle. Trust me, he was taken care of the night before."

"Why didn't ya tell any of us?" said Joey.

"I didn't want to trouble you and the others," said Alexis. "And I didn't figure the Covenant of Yeyu would be so bold as to actually come here. They're either being really smart or really stupid. Seto Kaiba has Obelisk the Tormentor still, and Queen Avi controls Slifer the Sky Dragon. Just one of those monsters will be enough to repel this invasion. They're on a suicide mission and they know it. So why? Why conduct an invasion anyway?"

"I don't know," said Joey. "But I aint gonna stand around to figure it out. We need to get ya outta here, Alexis."

"Forget about me," said Alexis. "They're going to need me. If I go with you and the group, I'll only put you in a lot of danger. We can't afford to let these scumbags get a hold of Nemo or the Ancient Beast. Captain Dante!"

"Your Grace," said a knight adorned in blue armor, stepping forward.

"Escort Nemo and the Heroes of Rassay out of the palace. You know the location of the secret tunnels, yes?"

"Do I ever," said Captain Dante. "I always had to go in there and chase you down when it was time for the cooks to serve tofu for dinner."

Alexis smiled. "Good times, eh?"

"Indeed," said Captain Dante. "But, Your Highness, we can escort you to safety."

"Nemo is our only hope to stop all this," said Alexis. "I will not put him in danger and I will not abandon my people to the Covenant. Go! Get them out of here now before the Covenant lands and captures us all."

"But Alexis!" said Joey.

"The Queen has made her choice!" said Captain Dante. "We have to get you out of here, Ser Wheeler!"

"But…"

"This is an order from the Queen!" shouted Alexis, still glaring out the window. "MOVE IT!"

And with that order, Joey and the others were gone. Alexis slipped the thin white curtains over her shoulders to cover herself as she watched the ships form a circle over her city. Then, the sun was completely blocked out, leaving everything in darkness. La Purga came into view over her window. A sleek black ship flew out of the docking bay and landed in the courtyard outside of Alexis' chambers. The hatch opened revealing an all too familiar figure.

Ethan Morris, dressed in custom black, steel-plated armor walked down the ramp, surrounded by his men including his Black Luster Soldier and the dreaded DarkNite.

Ethan wore a hood of black steel chainmail over his head. His escort fighter, flown by the brash Lieutenant Commander Lenneth, landed by a water fountain. His canopy opened up and he stood up, placing his foot on the dashboard like a conquering hero.

"Home sweet home!" he shouted arrogantly. "Man, that was too easy. These Termnnians talk a big game, but they're weak once you have the weapons to take them down."

"Thanks for your services, Lenneth," said Ethan.

"Don't mention it, Your Grace. Now, I've heard a lot of tales about this Alexis Rhodes. Tell me, is she a looker?"

"She's not for you, boy!" spat DarkNite.

"Uh, I just took down most of her army by myself out there. I think I can call dibs on the bitch if I wanted to."

"You intend to force yourself upon her?" Ethan asked with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah!" said Lenneth. "But I've gotta know, is she hot?"

"She is," said Ethan. "I grew up with her. At school, she was the most desired girl in the class. She was known as the Queen of Duelist Academy. Hell, even High King Yuri had a crush on her."

"Ah, look," said a soldier, pointing up at the window above the courtyard. They all gazed up at a tall white tower and saw Alexis peering down at them from her chambers.

Lenneth sneered, showing off his teeth. "Aw, hell yeah. Then her little twat is first on the menu!" He began licking his lips, drool oozed down the side of his tongue.

"I didn't need to see that," grumbled Ethan, not enjoying the expression on his face.

"How cute," said DarkNite. "I've seen brash and arrogant windbags in my years here on this earth, but you take things further. This invasion is not about you, boy! We're not here so you can rape the queen."

"I'm not gonna rape her ya big lummox!" said Lenneth. "I'm gonna make love to her."

"And you think Alexis Rhodes is just going to let you do that?" said DarkNite.

"You don't know me, man. I am quite the smooth talker." He jumped down from his fighter. "Besides, everyone knows that the biggest prize in the spoils of war is between a woman's legs. And my prize is between a queen's legs. And a young queen from what I see."

"We'll see," said Ethan. "If you do get your way, don't spoil her too much. We need her for our plan. And seeing as how Evelyn's gone, I need her as my queen."

"Aw, you always take the good ones," said one of Ethan's soldiers.

Ethan laughed manically. "Well, I am the king. When I become the High King, I will see to it that all the beautiful women of the world are mine. I'll even share them with you, men! Today is ours!"

They all cheered.

A messenger came running towards Ethan. "Your Grace. Queen Alexis has surrendered. Aquarius is now under our control."

"Ah," said Ethan. "Victory."

* * *

 **Marcel**

* * *

"Invaded Aquarius!" Marcel shouted into his phone. "What do you mean they invaded Aquarius?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Marcel?" Alexis said, pacing back and forth in her room, wearing a white blazer, a white blouse, and a white skirt. Her tiara glimmered in her head. "There's ships bigger than my whole kingdom flying around. Damn it, Marcel, they've formed a blockade to keep anyone from going in or out, so I'm trapped here."

She switched her phone to the other ear.

"What are we going to do?" Marcel. "Your ships have docked and we're loading the gold right now as we speak."

"There's not much you can do," said Alexis. "Not for me anyway. Take the gold to Riftgaard and secure it with Jon. At least you guys will have five of my finest ships from the Iron Fleet. Our flagship, the Kisara, is en route to Riftgaard now. She was out on a training mission with the Domino City Navy last week, but with the way things are now, I can't afford to have it dock here."

"The Kisara has capable firepower, right?" Marcel asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Alexis. "Twenty-thousand meters of steel and chrome. Cannons, all over. A crew of half a million men. You'll have the firepower you need to keep our borders safe from these guys until Slifer or Obelisk come to play. High King Ned ordered that ship built after she purged the First Wave. Can't believe after two hundred years, the Spire of the Kings is still paying that thing off. But I digress."

"Digress?" Marcel interrupted. "You sure as hell picked a bad time for a history lesson, Alexis."

"Yeah, forget it. In the meantime, take the gold to Riftgaard like I told you."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," said Marcel. "I hate going there, man. That place is fucking cold!"

"Well, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice, Marcel. Now's not the time to get picky."

"What about Nemo?" he asked.

"He's probably long gone from the city right now," Alexis said fastening a necklace of diamonds and platinum around her neck. "I ordered him and Yugi's friends to evacuate right before the troops landed. I hope they find the Kaiser Rex soon and take these guys out. Marcel, the one who's leading the invasion is…him."

"Him who?" said Marcel, shoving a finger in his other ear to block out the noise of the harbor around him. "Stop talking in riddles, Alexis. This isn't a damn movie."

Alexis breathed heavily and revealed the leader of the invasion. "It's Ethan," she said with a grim tone.

Marcel went silent. "You serious?"

"Yeah," said Alexis. "I don't see Evelyn with him."

"You think she's dead?"

"There's no other way around it," said Alexis. "And it looks like I'm next."

"Don't say that, Alexis. That bastard is not going to kill another one of my friends, do you understand me!" He almost dropped his phone. "Sorry, about that. I'm still getting used to making calls with my metal arms."

"Just do what you can, okay? Please, Marcel, I'm so scared. You have no idea what Ethan is capable of. The things he does to women...it's just...I can't explain."

"Don't worry, all right? We're on it. And stay tough. Avi has Slifer and Kaiba as Obelisk. They'll get you out in no time."

"That's just it Marcel," said Alexis. "The Covenant knows about the God Cards, too. Obelisk almost trashed La Purga last time we fought. Why would they come back and risk losing their flagship if they know they can't take him down with their machines?"

"There's no time for this," said Marcel. "You say Ethan has landed, right? He'll be on his way up to get you. Put down the phone, take a deep breath, and stay tough, okay. We're not going to leave you to him. I promise."

He heard Alexis gasping with sorrow on the other side of the phone. When he heard that, it broke his heart. "Hey now," Marcel said trying to comfort her. "Don't do that." He blinked to keep the tears from coming out of his eyes. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Please come for me. And…if you see Zane. Tell him…"

"I will," said Marcel. "Alexis, you…" The line began to crackle. "No! Alexis! Can you hear me? Alexis!"

"Marcel…they…jamming…signal…Oh, Goddesses! They're….my door. Oh, please…please no!"

The line went dead.

"Alexis?" said Marcel. "Alexis? ALEXIS!"

* * *

 **Yumi**

* * *

"Going out with Cora again?" Mai asked, blowing on her coffee to cool it down. She was leaning against the counter and watched Yumi preening herself in front of a mirror on the wall as she got ready for her weekend outing with Cora.

"Yeah," she answered joyfully. "She's so great, Mai. I'm so glad I met her."

"I see you found yourself a new best friend," said Mai. "That's good. There's no greater treasure in this world than friends. Although, don't say that around Gardner. Or she'll bore you to tears with another of her friendship soliloquies."

"Oh, you guys are so mean," said Yumi. She started brushing her hair. "Well, Cora may have been a great catch, but she's not the person I'm looking for."

"Still thinking about your mother, huh?" said Mai.

"Every single day," said Yumi. "I just know I'll find her once I go to that school father told me to go. Hey, speaking of which, did you notice something off last night? Like something bad happened to someone?"

"You know, I did," said Mai. "I woke up in a cold sweat for the oddest reason. I felt like…someone I cared about just faded from existence."

"I felt like I lost a huge chunk of my heart," said Yumi. "It just ached all morning. It sill does. Something is wrong, Mai. Something's horribly wrong."

"I know, sweetie," said Mai. "And with our friends scattered all over the continent right now, it just leaves me even more worried. Did someone die? Is someone in trouble? Is it Yugi? Or Joey? Or Avi? I wish I knew. I wish I was all-seeing like the Goddesses. I wish I could just see what everybody I love is doing right now, you know. Make sure they're safe and out of trouble so I can have a little piece of mind."

"Yeah," said Yumi, fastening a black choker around her neck. "Maybe I can get a view of my mother."

"You sure she's out there, baby?"

"I know she is," said Yumi. "The Exodia cards in my deck were sent to me recently. Mai, I'm telling you she's out there. She gave them to me for a reason. And if nobody knows what that reason is, well, I'll just have to find out for myself."

Mai grinned and gave a lax chortle. "You've got spunk, kiddo. I like that."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Well, that must be your date."

"We're just friends, Mai," Yumi assured her as she put the strap of her purse over her shoulder. She walked to the door and grabbed the handle. She turned to look at Mai. "I'll be back at seven, Mai."

"Hey, it's Friday, hun. Go out there and have fun. Come back whenever."

"You're the best, you know that?" Yumi said, blowing her godmother a kiss. She opened the door. Cora was leaning on the doorframe anxiously waiting for her.

"Hey, Yumi, you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Goodbye, Mai!" she called out before closing the door.

The two friends burst out of the lobby entrance and walked down the stone steps into the cool morning that blessed Domino City. Soothing jazz music played on the intercom of the Kaiba Towers gardens, adding pure bliss to the courtyard.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Yumi asked.

Cora put an arm around Yumi's shoulder as they walked by the bay to get to the Dragon Garden's District. "Babe, the question isn't what are we going to do today. The question is what aren't we going to today. We've got the whole city as our playground for today. Oh yeah, and now, it's official. There is one more month left until school starts, so we should practice and keep our skills sharp. Believe me, Yumi, you won't find fiercer competition anywhere else than Duelist Academy."

"You're just making the wait even harder," said Yumi. "I just can't wait to go!"

Her stomach rumbled like a clap of thunder.

Cora laughed watching Yumi's face turn bright pink like her top. "Well, before we Duel, I think we should first get ourselves some breakfast. Look at you. You must be famished."

"I admit, I did skip out on my breakfast," Yumi chuckled.

"Come on," said Cora. "I know a place we can eat and enjoy the view of Dalton Bay."

Cora found them a table overlooking the water and the majestic Silver Queen's Bridge looming like a foggy silhouette in the distance. Seagulls flew overhead calling out to each other as they dove into the water for a swim and a bite to eat. Some were eaten when a sea serpent called Kairyu-Shin burst out of the water and gobbled them up.

"Wow, dude, that's gotta suck," said Cora, watching the hunt as she chewed her bacon strips.

"Isn't that monster capable of calling floods?" Yumi asked. She was nervous being so close to the water with nothing more than a few iron bars and a railing to separate her from a fall into the water where the monster lurked.

"So long as we don't bother him, he's cool having us around," said Cora. "I must say, you were hungry. That's quite a healthy appetite you got there."

Yumi smiled, dousing her hot cakes with a thick layer of maple syrup. "I can't thank you enough for showing me around," said Yumi. "It was a scary experience being a girl coming from the traditional lands. I thought I would only have Mai to protect me, but she's busy doing her own thing. As for my father. Well, he's too busy keeping Termnnia from tearing itself apart to even be around me."

"Yugi has his reasons," said Cora. "Termnnia needs him a far deal greater than you know. At least he gives a damn to want to see you, babe. My father is too in love with Duel Monsters and his job to give a shit about me. If it wasn't for the fact that I can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragons and play them in Duels, Seto would have nothing to do with me."

"I'm sure he loves you, Cora," said Yumi.

"Your father loves you, Yumi," said Cora. "Seto only keeps me around because of my affinity with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Other than that, I'm just a means to his own end."

"There's still love in there, Cora," said Yumi. "With or without your dragons, Kaiba still thinks of you. I mean, he's called you five times when we went out last time. The night with that fiasco with Bonz and his gang. He checked up on you. If he didn't care, he wouldn't act in such a way."

"Love, huh?" said Cora. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. "Oh, that must be my old man," said Cora. Picked up the phone and answered. "Daddy-O. What's up?" She paused. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What do you mean?"

The giant screen on the side of the building next to him displayed an advertisement for the upcoming Duel Carnival. The ad vanished and faded into a red bar with the words: Breaking News! Written in bold white letters.

A very serious news anchor appeared on the screen. People stopped what they were doing to look up at the news story being displayed on the side of the building.

"It was just ninety minutes ago, today, that Covenant forces seized control of Aquarius, the capital city of Lorin."

"Say what?" said Cora. "Yeah, it's on the news right now, I'm looking at it!"

Yumi began to tremble when she saw the images on the screen of the beautiful fountain city in smoke while massive country-sized ships hovered over it menacingly. A red ribbon at the bottom of the screen read: **Queen Alexis Captured By Covenant Forces!**

"I know! I know!" said Cora. "Is she all right? Alexis was one of my friends…I…wait hang on!"

"Hold on a minute," said the news anchor. "This just in. There are reports coming in of Covenant ships slowly moving towards Domino."

"Oh, shit!" said Cora.

Alarms began to wail across the city and the citizens began to run about in a frenzy of fear and confusion. Fighter ships soared across the skies leaving behind white contrails.

"Cora look!" shouted Yumi.

Cora turned her gaze toward the distance and saw Covenant cruisers breaking out of the clouds. They started to shoot the city with their cannons.

"Run Yumi!" shouted Cora. "We have to get out of here!"

They ditched their breakfast and joined the crowd flooding into the streets. The sun was suddenly blocked out by the body of a massive Covenant ship that soared over the bay. It fired its cannons at the Silver Queen's Bridge and destroyed it with one powerful blast.

"Oh Goddesses!" cried Yumi, ducking when she heard the explosion ringing throughout the city.

"Stay close to me!" shouted Cora. "Don't you fucking lose sight of me, you got that! These assholes took someone away from me once. I'll be damned if they did it again!"

Yumi heard powerful claps of what she thought was thunder. But she was overcome with dread when she realized that it was the cannons of the airships firing relentlessly at anything and anyone.

"Why are they invading us again?" Yumi shouted.

"I don't know!" said Cora, dragging her into an alley. "Don't worry, my father will take care of this. He did it once before, he'll do it again!"

A missile flew towards a skyscraper and struck it violently. A cloud of smoke and flames erupted into the morning air. Debris rained down on the streets below. Yumi could feel the ground beneath her quake with each blast that bombarded the city.

Smaller ships flew out of the larger cruisers and brought in ground troops to begin assaulting the streets. Others carried Barrel Dragons and Blowback Dragons to cause more destruction and create even greater panic amongst the people, so they could run into ambushes by Covenant soldiers.

The once soothing smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee that perfumed the air every morning was replaced the hideous smell of smoke, gasoline, and the thick, suffocating scent of debris.

Yumi began to sob when she saw the streets were painted with blood and littered with lifeless bodies.

"Don't go this way!" shouted a bloody police officer. "Go back! Go back!"

Cora and Yumi stopped when they heard gunfire coming from his direction. There was no doubt in their minds that the Covenant troopers were coming to massacre more civilians. The crowd screamed and dashed the other way. Yumi tripped and lost her grip on Cora's hand. She started getting trampled by the stampeded of terrified and confused human beings trying to escape the predators hunting them down.

"YUMEKO!" Cora screamed in desperation.

Yumi tried to get up, but there were too many people stomping over her. Cora punched a man who got stuck in Yumi's backpack. She helped her up and took her to a nearby store where they hid from the crowd and the soldiers.

Just then two Barrel Dragons marched towards the oncoming crowd. They gave off metallic screeches and fired their weapons at the crowd. Each blast creating a fountain of red mist and body parts.

"No!" said Cora. Her hands were enveloped in a bright blue fiery aura. "They took Barbra from me. They won't take my friend Yumi!"

She ran outside. A bright flaming aura in the shape of blue wings formed on her back and her eyes started glowing neon blue.

"O' Beast with radiant eyes of the deepest blue! Dragon who is closest to my heart. Come forth and wreak destruction on those who side with darkness. Open your beautiful wings and spread justice!"

Arcane circles spun under Cora's feet, summoning a blaze of pinkish-blue flames that formed to create the monster Cora summoned.

Yumi timidly peered behind a counter in the store gasping in absolute horror and wonder as Cora's body was enveloped in blue flames.

Cora shouted at the top of her lungs. "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

A barrage of multi-directional lasers fell from the sky, destroying everything in their path. Smaller airships were shot down and buildings were severely cut. Covenant soldiers on the streets were torn to pieces when they were struck by the lasers.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon slowly descended to the streets and stood beside Cora. The creature was a mix of awesomeness and absolute beauty. It was gorgeous to look at, but at the same time, it invoked fear to all who gazed upon it.

Yumi felt tears dripping down her chin when she saw Cora's dragon roaring and gnashing about with a lust for battle. It had infinite power at its core, and though it would never be satisfied, it felt like quenching that thirst to let it all out. To finally be free of the power inside of it. But it would never happen. It would destroy and destroy until there was nothing left to destroy. And even then, the beast would never stop.

It saw the Barrel Dragons and launched a powerful blast that was the equivalent of a thousand Blue-Eyes White Dragons launching their most powerful attack. Burst Stream of Destruction. The Barrel Dragons were quickly eliminated. They were atomized by the god-like monster's power.

Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon followed Cora who slowly walked down the street, enveloped a cocoon of blue fire. Her eyes were now completely blue and glowing light powerful LED headlights. Her hair waved around her like a thousand slithering serpents. Covenant soldiers leaped into action and shot her with their rifles. Cora was shielded by armor that looked like blue flames formed into a solid material. She looked at the soldiers with her deadly blue eyes burning fear into their souls.

The soldiers dropped their weapons and ran.

"No!" she said in a deep metallic voice. "There is no escape." She looked up at her dragon. "Kill them! Wipe them out. All of them!"

And so, Cora's dragon went for the kill. No Covenant soldier or machine was spared from the fury of her dragon.

 _Kill! Kill! Kill!_

Soon, the largest ship in the invasion force noticed Cora and her dragon wiping out their ground forces. The captain of the ship ordered all their weapons focused on them. The sky was suddenly darkened, and the choir of the Divine Beasts began to sing their song, announcing the arrival of one of the Children of Horakhty.

A massive silhouette could be seen behind the thick curtain of clouds in the skies above. Obelisk the Tormentor had arrived at last. The people of the city erupted into cheers and applause when the Divine Beast rammed into the airship, breaking it in half with incredible impact.

"Obelisk the Tormentor," said Cora. "So, finally you decide to show yourself!"

"All units! All units!" called a Covenant commander. "Focus all your fire on Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Urgent military comm chatter filled the air as every ship in the invasion force circled around Obelisk the Tormentor. It was drowned out by the song blasting from the sky along with the roars and grunts coming from Obelisk who accepted the challenge. He swatted them all down with powerful punches. Once more airship was destroyed before the Covenant realized they could not take on the God Card. Slowly, their ships hightailed it out of Domino. Once they were all gone, the citizens of Domino began to recover and survey the damage.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked. Her clothes were scorched and torn. Steam rose out of her hair. Cora wanted to touch her, but Yumi yelped and took her hand away.

"Ouch!" she cried. "You're hot!"

"Oh, Goddesses, what have I done?" said Cora.

"Something amazing," said Yumi, wincing in pain. "Now I'm really glad I met you." She groaned and held her torso with both arms. "Augh, my gut!" Yumi whined. "I think my ribs got bruised."

"Don't worry," said Cora. "Let's get you home and bandaged you up. I bet your godmother is worried sick about you."

"Ow! Don't touch anything!" Yumi shouted when Cora accidentally touched her again when she wanted to pick her up.

Cora quickly swiped her hands away and blew on them. Her fingers were still smoldering hot and billowed steam. "Sorry! I keep forgetting about that."

Obelisk the Tormentor suddenly roared as he stood in the middle of Dalton Bay.

"Looks like my dad finally came through," said Cora. "Took him long enough, though. I was about to win this thing myself."

Obelisk slowly walked toward the ocean following a blimp with the Kaiba Corp logo that flew close to his face.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"It's my dad," said Cora. "I can tell. Nobody rides that stupid blimp but him."

"Where do you think he's going?"

"Where else? Lorin. He has a ton of investors over there. Not to mention Alexis Rhodes was one of his top students at the prep school he set up for Duelists who wanted to attend the now extinct Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dorm."

"Do you think he'll defeat them?" Yumi asked, watching the God Card walk farther and farther out to sea.

"Did you not see what he just did to our invaders?" laughed Cora. "I pity those Covenant forces in Aquarius already."


	155. The Sorrow of the Divines

**Alexis**

* * *

She was forcefully brought into the throne room where she once proudly sat and ruled. Now, it had been completely taken over by the Covenant. The banners showing the sigil of her House were ripped down and replaced with that of King Ethan's and the Church. There were nobles from Naralia and Balodrum flooding the throne room, and when they saw Alexis being dragged in by two Covenant knights, they clapped their hands in applause. They marveled at the capture of the young queen and the effortless triumph of their conquest. A group of soldiers clad in gray armor trimmed in chrome held onto savage barking dogs with black iron chains. Alexis did her best to keep her composure and continued stepping toward the throne room where Ethan happily sat with a sinister grin on his face. Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning stood by his side, as did DarkNite.

Alexis turned her gaze away from him. She searched for her Kaiser Sea Horse knights, but they were nowhere to be seen. Most likely they were rounded up and taken outside, possibly to be killed. In their was were Ethan's Special Security Force whom he dubbed The Grey Men because of the color armor they wore.

The applause continued all around Alexis as she was stopped at the foot of the throne to look at Ethan. A Grey Man slapped pushed her forward causing Alexis to fall on her knees.

"Alexis," Ethan sneered, wrapping the leash around his hand. "Long time no see."

Alexis looked up at him. She gathered mucus at the back of her throat and spit it out. The glob landing on one of Ethan's boots.

Ethan wagged his finger and tisked at her. "You know how much these boots cost? And that is no way for a lady of nobility such as yourself to be acting."

"Where is Evelyn?" Alexis demanded.

"She stepped out for a bit," Ethan said, wiping his boot clean on the carpet. "Don't worry, we'll find her and bring her back. Then, it will be one big happy reunion. Such a shame those agents you sent can't join us." He held up their ID cards, bloodied and burned. Alexis gasped in shock as Ethan threw them back at her. They landed before her knees with loud taps.

"Such a shame," Ethan said, drinking from the chalice he made from Dancer's skull. He dipped it in gold and added a polished wooden handle. "They were so cute. But, that's what happens when you send assassins to kill his Holiness."

"Is that what you told them?" said Alexis. "I only wanted my friend back."

"So, you admit you sent those assassins to Elleria!" shouted a nobleman. The crowd grew restless, shouting obscenities at Alexis.

"No!" cried Alexis. "It was not an assassination attempt! I swear, it was a rescue operation!"

"Liar!" shouted another nobleman.

Ethan loved the predicament Alexis was in. She grew timid and afraid because she knew she was all alone with no allies to come save her. The fact she was wearing all white made it the moment that much sweeter for the young, perverted king. Alexis looked like a lone little lamb stuck in a den of lions, wolves, and snakes. And he was a fierce, fire-breathing dragon who was going to have to have the frightened morsel all to himself.

"It's all lies, Alexis," said Ethan. "The agents told us of your intent to kill the Grand Priest in cold blood. That is an act of war, Alexis. And to top things off, my queen is lost."

Alexis could not move. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate. She couldn't even breathe from the shock she received when she heard Ethan say those words. No doubt in her mind, they must have forced Alyssa, Kylie, and Madison to tell lies in exchange for mercy. The torture must have been agonizing for them to betray their queen in such a way. To top things off, Alexis realized she had made a horrible mistake sending them to Elleria. With the mission being a failure, Alexis just gave Ethan a reason for the Covenant to brush off their fear of the Divine Beasts and march down here to conquer her kingdom.

"This can't be," she said in a sob.

"Oh, it is, Alexis," said Ethan. "Now you and this kingdom are mine."

Ethan slowly walked down the stairs of the Sapphire Throne. His cold eyes locked on Alexis. "Now, even if we do get Evelyn back, I fear her usefulness has ended. I will make her pay for what she did to me!"

He held up his mutilated right hand, now replaced by a bronze hook with a jeweled base. Alexis bared her teeth and growled when she saw the sight. She was no doubt pleased by the sight of Ethan's missing hand, but at the same time, she felt worry deep inside her. Ethan had lost his mind when he gained power in Elleria, but now that he lost his hand, he was far gone.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he said with his sinister grin. "I'm going to make an example of her and that Bastion when we find them!" He said pacing back and forth in front of Alexis. "That will be my message to all who come before me. Even you, my Queen."

"I will never be your Queen, Ethan!"

"You have no choice in the matter," said Ethan. "Because everyday you go without being married to me means I order the execution of one-hundred random people in the square."

Alexis growled at his ultimatum, to which Ethan broke out laughing. "Yeah, you don't want to do that, do you, Alexis? So why don't you be a good girl and stop acting all tough. It's going to get you nothing but pain. So, you going to marry me?"

Alexis glared into his eyes and grunted shamefully. "Fine. I will do it."

"That's a good dog," he said patting her head. He dramatically held out his arms to show off for the nobles. "You see!" he cried out for all to hear. "Like any wild beast, Termnnian women can be tamed and learn to obey their masters!"

The nobles cheered and clapped causing Alexis's cheeks to blush red. She sobbed from the disgrace she felt in her heart, for it did feel like Ethan had just trained her as though she were some common household dog begging for a treat, in this case, it was for mercy towards her people and her friends.

* * *

 **Christine**

* * *

She did not know where Mérieux had taken her. All young Christine knew was that she was far away from Stas and his kingdom and that she was probably somewhere north. Very, very far north. And for this she was grateful. She could have helped a smile if it wasn't for the fact that she was lost. The sky was gray and cold, and she could not see a thing except for a thick veil of clouds all around her. But when she looked down she saw trees as far as her eyes could see, and a thin river slithering about the valley like a snake of silver. It grew very cold, and it wasn't because she was flying at high speeds hundreds of feet above the ground, although that did play a factor in her discomfort. Her guess was that Mérieux had taken her near the valleys at the foot of the Great White Mountains which were in the cold seasons very early. She shivered while she sat atop her monstrous pet who she could have sworn was the size of a house cat just a few weeks ago.

Now, he was a full-grown beast bigger than a nobleman's house, and as long as a Dueling arena. His wings spanned more than fifty feet making them larger than his own body. Even after flying on his back the entire night, Christine found it hard to believe that this beast was her little Mérieux. The small, playful creature who once perched himself on her shoulder and suckled her finger like a baby was now this monstrosity who can breathe fire and have the strength of a thousand men.

Any other person would be honored to have such a creature at their whim. But not Christine. Even though the dragon loved her, she was terrified of it. She was no longer the one in charge of the bond that they shared even though she was his mother. No more would she tap his nose or lock him in a basket if he misbehaved. He was too big and too fierce for those things anymore. Now she feared of what he would do if she tried to discipline him anymore. Dragons were fierce and territorial monsters. Very possessive as well to say the least. All her years, Christine was taught from the Mothers at the convent that dragons were the work of evil, put into this world to destroy the wondrous gifts of Yeyu.

They were not meant to be trusted nor be allowed to live, hence why the Inquisition hunted them all to death thousands of years ago. When she first found the dragon, Christine paid no mind to those teachings because Mérieux was still just a baby at the time, and thankfully the Reverend Mother had the heart to allow her to keep the little hatchling. Otherwise, she would have ordered Mérieux killed, per the laws of their holy White-Gold Tome.

She shivered and rubbed her shoulders as he flew farther and farther into the mists. Her teeth chattered, and her throat had grown sore from the cold she caught the night before. It had been a long night, for Christine had trouble fathoming this monster was hers. She had dozed off every now and then throughout the trip.

Her longest slumber was an hour, and when she woke, she swallowed, only to cringe when the pain in her throat stung her awfully. She was still donning her maid uniform from the castle which exposed much skin so as to please the king and his court.

She looked at her surroundings shaded in a cold gray tone from the dreary morning. The stillness was broken by Mérieux's large wingbeats that thundered as he flapped his massive wings. Then, Christine slowly crawled up her dragon's neck and patted his head. The dragon grunted and looked back at her to show he was listening.

"Where are we?" she asked trying to keep her teeth still. "Mérieux, please. We have to land. I'm cold and I'm hungry."

Mérieux looked into his mother's eyes and felt pity. His jade green eyes caused Christine to flinch, for they had been stripped of the innocence she used to love. Now, a look of primal instinct and rage were what shone brightly his eyes. She thought for a moment that Mérieux would roar and shove her off his back to cease her whining. But she found that it was the last thing on his mind. The dragon let out some sort of vibrating grunt that sounded like a laugh, and there was a look of concern in his eyes. Christine felt relief when she saw that look. Even though he was a full-grown True Dragon, he did not think of Christine as anything less. She was still his mother, and he loved her.

He turned his gaze away from her and without warning took a dive to the east. Christine yelped in fright, grasping her dragon's neck as quick as thinking. She tightened her gut, feeling her stomach roll as Mérieux made his sharp turn to the forests below towards a lake of some sort surrounded by small pools of water the color of aquamarine.

Mérieux opened his wings to slow his descent and landed on a soft patch of grass in the meadow. The ground shook from the impact. A cloud of dust rose to his ankles. Mérieux stretched and folded his wings to let the muscles rest. Then, he lowered his body so Christine would have an easier time getting down. She had hoped it would be warmer down here on good old terra firma, but to her dismay, she actually found it quite colder, and a lot more terrifying. She heard wailing, howling, and cawing of less than majestic birds who called these dreary places of the world their homes. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled into the early morning light.

"Where are we?" she asked again.

Mérieux took a few large steps and stopped, standing right next to her. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. He tilted his head to left and bellowed softly.

"Oh, as if you could understand me!" Christine yelled in frustration. She turned to face the lake. Laying before Christine was one of the pools that surrounded it. It looked horribly cold. Steam seemed to billow of its surface, but Christine knew it was the water vapors being made visible by the cold atmosphere of wherever the hell she was. The miserable sight only made her madder. She was lost. She was cold. There was no food to be had anywhere, making her stomach growl fiercer than Mérieux's grunts. And she was far away from civilization, there was no doubt.

Mérieux suddenly nudged her closer to the water's edge. "What are you doing!" she cried out. "I can't swim in that. That water's freezing."

Mérieux looked at his mother and grunted. He tilted his head down and gave her another nudge closer to the water.

But that was behavior Christine would not tolerate. "No! No! No!" she shouted, pointing up at Mérieux as though she were a parent scorning her child. "You may be bigger than me, but I am still your mother! And I said no! Do you understand? No! Now, you will take me out of here and bring us to a village or town or something. I demand…"

Mérieux lowered his head and growled. Christine had never felt so afraid in her life. Now she had done it. She had angered her child. She knew that someday when she would bear children, she would have to deal with rebellious behavior and mischief. But this? This was an entirely different matter.

"Wait!" Christine cried, backing away in fright.

Mérieux opened his mouth and grabbed the hem of her uniform's skirt.

"Mérieux!" she shouted when her dragon ripped off her attire. She struggled to cover herself. One arm covered her exposed breasts while she used the other to try and yank her clothes out of Mérieux's mouth which he held up high and out of her reach. Christine jumped and jumped trying to reclaim her clothing.

"What are you doing you pervert!" she shouted. "Give it back to me this instant!"

To her shock, Mérieux slurped the uniform into his mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed it with one big gulp.

"Oh, now what am I supposed to do you big lummox!" she shouted. "Now I have no food. No water. No home, and no clothes!"

But then she remembered the trunk that Sherry had given her the night she departed Mondé. It was tied tightly around Mérieux's left front foot. She gave a wan smile when she realized that Mérieux did not approve of her uniform. He thought it degrade his mother. Christine shrugged and thanked him. She carefully walked to the trunk, so she could reveal its treasures, but before she could think about reaching for it, Mérieux gave her a powerful nudge that knocked her into one of the pools by the lake.

She let out a yelp as she flung her arms and legs in the air before falling into the water with a great splash. As she sank into the pool, Christine realized something. It was warm, almost scolding. But it kept her quite comfortable. She rose back to the surface and gasped for air while pushing her soggy hair out of her face with her hands. She realized that this pool was a warm hot spring. The chills she had were no doubt gone, and she felt so relaxed that her skin was covered in goose prickles.

"So, this is why you brought me here, huh?" Christine said, wiping water off her eyes. She tossed water at Mérieux's face. "How about a warning next time, huh? If you weren't five times my size, I would punish you!"

Mérieux looked at her mischievously and turned sideways. He reached for her with his tail. Christine cried out in surprise when it coiled around her like a giant serpent and picked her up. The dragon sat down on his knees and held Christine over the water. She flailed her legs back and forth and smashed her fists on his tail demanding that he let her go this instant. Her Tyrant Dragon cupped water with his large claws then he poured it over Christine who gasped in shock, feeling the warm water douse her face, and flowing down her neck and shoulders.

The Tyrant Dragon did it again, repeating the process multiple times before Christine realized that Mérieux was bathing her himself the way she did when he was a hatchling. He set her down on the ground. Christine shivered and covered herself. Even though Mérieux was dragon, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed standing with no clothes in front of him. Mérieux leaned forward and then blew on her with his hot breath until she was dry. He reached for the trunk and pulled it off his wrist with one powerful yank. He set it down gently in front of her.

Christine smiled, and she couldn't help but form tears upon discovering her dragon's kindness. "Everything the Church taught me about you was wrong. You're not savages. You're so much more than that."

Christine opened the trunk and saw piles and piles of clothes picked out by Sherry before her departure from the palace. Much to her joy, she packed Christine ten sandwiches wrapped in plastic. There was a blanket strapped to a rucksack full of supplies as well. Christine removed the blanket from its bindings and wrapped it over her shoulders. The fabric had an eerie glow outlining it, telling her that is was enchanted with a spell known as Resist Cold. She felt like she was standing in a field on a hot summer day despite the chilly temperature around her.

"Sherry," Christine whispered with joy. She unwrapped one of the sandwiches and savagely bit into it. She didn't care that her throat was hurting. She was hungry, and she wanted to eat something now. She gasped with relief when she saw a canteen filled with fruit punch. She gulped it down. The cool refreshing juice soothed her throat of its pain for a second. And that not all that was in there.

Christine cried out with joy when she saw the money her father's friends sent her was neatly wrapped in a beautiful leather pouch with a gold cord. There was a note attached to a red ribbon.

 _So sorry you had to go so soon. I was just starting to get to know you._

 _I added a few more pounds of gold Crowns to your purse. Don't spend it all at once._

 _Be safe out there and take care of yourself. I hope to see you again someday._

 _-Sherry_

There were a few more gifts at the bottom. A sword sheathed in a beautiful reddish-brown scabbard with etchings of flowers and trimmed in polished silver. A percussion rifle made of polished maple and gold. The last item in the trunk was a fine brown leather belt with two flintlock pistols. There was a note attached to one of them that said: _From Euphie with Love!_

"Nice," said Christine. "Very nice indeed. I think I have just what I need to begin my search."

Mérieux stared at her with a confused look.

"My father," Christine said, putting on a white sleeved shirt followed by a brown bodice. "He's alive, Mérieux. I just have to find him."

When she was done dressing herself, she had the appearance of a barmaid, no doubt Sherry's idea to keep Christine from being too conspicuous. She finally put on a hooded brown riding cape to complete her look, followed by the belt with the holster and the sheath adding two layers of belts over her waist.

"Hey, not bad," Christine said admiring her leather vambraces plated with silver armor etched with elegant designs. "So, what do you say, Mérieux? Are you going to help me find him?"

Mérieux grunted happily, and that told all she needed to know.

"I knew I could count on you, Mérieux," said Christine. "Now that we're finally free of that Stas and the Count da Money, I think we should be able to make good progress on our journey. Although, I think I might have to walk on foot most of the way. It's been ages since anyone has seen a True Dragon, and if I'm not mistaken, we're still in Covenant territory. They might kill you if they have the chance."

Mérieux grunted.

"Believe me, I know," said Christine. "I have read the White-Gold Tome. I don't approve of their ways when it comes to creatures that are far different than ourselves, but, it is the will of my God, Yeyu.  
Mérieux snarled ferociously and spat out a fire ball.

"Easy, easy," said Christine, holding out her hands and gently waving them up and down. "I won't let anyone hurt you, darling. But, I think you're perfectly capable of handling yourself."

Something suddenly broke the silence of the morning. A rocket hissed out of the woods and struck the ground beside Mérieux. The dragon grunted and rolled on his back. Christine ran the other direction to avoid being crushed by him. Mérieux was stuck on the ground, rolling around in agony and confusion. His wings fluttered uselessly on the ground underneath his massive weight.

Pop! Pop! Pop! A sound erupted from the forests. A sound Christine had never heard before. The sound of automatic weapons fire. It dawned on her that her attackers were either soldiers or well-equipped bandits. Either way, she and Mérieux were in a very grim predicament.

"Mérieux!" Christine cried out helplessly. "Please, you have to get up!"

She heard the sudden static of radio chatter coming from the darkness of the trees lining the meadow. Mérieux's body and hers were dotted in red lights. Lasers from advanced weaponry, and the ones wielding them were a massive attack force of soldiers in black tactical armor. They stalked out of the fog and the edge of the woods. The soldiers started firing relentlessly at Mérieux, thankfully his scales were too tough for their bullets, but the soldiers figured that out and called for rocketeers to bring forth their rocket launchers.

A squad of soldiers in lighter armor jumped from their hiding places and launched harpoons equipped with thick, metal ropes that coiled over Mérieux. Finally, nets flung from the tree tops and encased Mérieux. He was trapped. The nets were attached to a machine that began to tighten its grip around Mérieux. The dragon wailed from the searing pain of the ropes digging into his flesh.

"Mérieux get up!" Christine shouted, trying to push him to the side with her hands. She tried to cut the ropes with one of the daggers Sherry gave her. To her shock, the ropes just cut through the dagger like paper, cutting it in half and leaving Christine in absolute shock and utter hopelessness. It was no use. The dragon was just too heavy and the ropes were too strong.

"Mérieux! Please!" she sobbed. "You must get up!"

The rockets fired and hissed toward Mérieux's body. They landed just a mere five feet from him, but that was still close enough to do damage to his body and send Christine flying backward from her position next to Mérieux. She landed on her back with a thud, knocking the wind out of her.

She fought through her discomfort and got back on her feet. She picked up her rifle, which was ancient compared to the hi-tech assault weapons the soldiers in black were wielding. Nevertheless, she got on one knee to help her aim, and she fired. She got one, hitting him in the face.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" one of the soldiers shouted.

A barrage of bullets flew towards Christine, but Mérieux finally, miraculously, broke the ropes, fueled from the sudden rage that filled him when he saw his mother getting attacked. He got back to his feet and intercepted the hail of lead with his body. He turned around and flung five of the soldiers away with his tail. They screamed helplessly as they flew hundreds of feet into the foggy air and disappeared into the forests.

The enemies did not appreciate that and started bringing out heavier weapons. A soldier climbed up a hill and together with his partner assembled a Mechem NTW-20 anti-material rifle. The heavy rounds blasted through Mérieux's hard flesh drawing blood.

The soldier loaded another large round into the chamber and shot Mérieux again. The troops down below ordered him to shoot at the Mérieux's belly which was proven to be the weak spot of all dragons. But before he could shoot, an arrow flew out of the trees and struck him in the back of his head. The arrow point coming out of his mouth. He gagged and then died seconds later.

A horn blew in the distance followed by a rumble that sounded like thunder. The rumble caused the earth to shake. The water in the hot springs began to ripple from the trembling vibrations coming from the forest.

"CONTACT RIGHT! CONTACT RIGHT!" shouted a soldier when he spotted a hundred horsemen coming out of the forest on white stallions in gold armor and royal blue chamfrons. Some of them held up banners to announce who they were to the enemy.

"ELVES!" shouted another soldier. An arrow struck him in the chest silencing him.

The radio chatter grew urgent and fearful as more and more Elves came riding out of the forests blowing their horns to announce battle with their alien enemies. The soldiers fired their rifles, killing a few of the Elves, but the charge resumed.

Realizing he was not fighting the enemy alone, Mérieux took off into the sky. He flew around in circles over the forests, shooting out a powerful jet of flames at the enemy soldiers below. Christine could only marvel at his power and the magnificence of Elven warfare. Even though their enemy wielded technology at a far greater tier than theirs, they would not be stopped. They flowed over their enemies like a great tidal wave. Every swing of their swords was like watching a dance. The soldiers disappeared under the hooves of the white stallions the Elves rode on.

Mérieux rocketed into the sky and dove back down, firing a large fireball on the enemy, blowing them up and dismembering a few. None of the soldiers were spared from the assault conducted by the Elves and Mérieux's rage. When they all lay dead, the Elves collected the bodies and burned them. Their assault rifles were gathered and tossed into the lake to never be used again. The leader of the charge approached Christine with a guard of two warriors in gold and red scaled plate. It was a shock for Christine when the helmet came off and revealed that her hero was a female Elf, donning a thin tiara of gold in the likeness of leaves and silver forged to look like flowers.

"Who are you?" Christine asked, cowering on the ground.

The red-haired Elf-maiden looked down at Christine with her yellowish-green eyes, full of power and grace. She was beautiful to the eyes, but had a deadly aura about her. Like any moment she could strike Christine's throat with one of the many daggers that were sheathed on her leggings of the finest leather.

"I am Taarie. Daughter of King Erthond of the Elves of the Mountain Kingdoms. What business do you have here, Dragon Rider?"

Christine liked the sound of that and answered immediately. She felt the ground shake behind her, and heard a powerful snort above her head. Mérieux stood guard over his mother, staring down at Taarie with a menacing glare. His presence made Christine less fearful of the Elves, giving her enough courage to speak to the Elf girl.

"My name is Christine of the House Beaufort. I look for my father, Maurice."

"Those names," said Taarie, tilting her head to the side. "They sound Mondovian. Is that where you're from?"

"I am," said Christine.

"You're a long way from home, little one," said Taarie. "What are you doing in these parts? It's dangerous, even for a dragon as you no doubt have seen. These once proud lands are now ruled by the Covenant."

"Those were Covenant soldiers?" Christine asked. "But the White-Gold Tome. It specifically states that we are to avoid violence."

"You must be another stupid Yeyunist,' said Taarie. She spat at the ground venomously upon hearing the name of the organization's most treasured book. "Everything in that book is nothing but a load of lies which make conquest, slavery, and murder a heroic deed. These soldiers have orders to kill everything in sight in the name of the False God."

"I must admit," said Christine. "I didn't think I would find them all the way out here."

Taarie scoffed. "They're under orders from their grand priest to look for us and exterminate us. The hunting party you saw was just a small one compared to the others that have come before. They are looking for our city to wipe us out."

"Wipe you out?" said Christine. "You must have done something horrible to make them go after you in such a way."

"Oh, we have," said Taarie. "We've done something to the Church that makes them seethe with the fury of The Mothers."

"What have you done?"

"Exist," Taarie said turning around and walking back to her party.

That left Christine feeling quite cold and confused. She quickly got back on her feet and followed Taarie. Mérieux slowly walked behind her, but he was so big he didn't need much effort to keep up with her.

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked, approaching Taarie. "What does that mean?"

"They're hunting us down because we're Elves," Taarie replied. "It says to do so in their book because the false god claims we are evil."

"I don't understand?" said Christine. "Everything I've been taught. All that I have learned and been brought up on at the Convent. It truly can't lead to this."

"There is a lot you don't understand, child," said Taarie. "That Church has taught you nothing but lies. If you are willing to open your mind, I can help you."

"Why would you invite me into your city? I'm a Yeyunist much like they were."

Taarie grinned. "Because even though you are a follower of the false god, you share a unique bond with your dragon. One I haven't seen since I first met Lady Avi a few years ago."

Christine's face lit up. "You've met the Summoner of Dragons?"

"Met her?" scoffed Taarie. "I saved her."

"Saved her? From who?"

"From the same organization that was hunting you and your dragon."

Christine froze. She could not comprehend how that was possible. Since she was a girl, she was taught about peace and love under the name of Yeyu. Sure, it had a bit of isolationism in its scriptures, but she never expected it to be this severe.

"What could you want with me and Mérieux?" Christine asked, giving an apologetic bow.

"As you have clearly seen, we're having a territorial dispute with the soldiers of the Church. Your dragon could give us the edge we need in defeating them, and cleaning our lands from the filth of the Covenant once and for all."

"You request me to fight against the Church?" Christine cried out in shock. "I cannot. We are brothers and sisters of the faith. We fight alongside one another. We give our lives for each other if need be."

"They certainly seemed intent on taking yours," said Taarie.

"They didn't know who I was."

"Nor would they have given you the chance to speak. What could you have done to stop them from attacking you? Nothing! Now, either you can come with us and fight, or, you can go into the wild and hope that one of those soldiers out there remembers the verse that preaches about love and peace. Because knowing them, it would be death for your dragon, and slavery for you. Mothers known death would be mercy for you. Slavery under the Covenant is a nightmare unlike anything you can imagine."

"How can you possibly say that?" shouted Christine. "Those are my people you talk about."

Taarie stared at Christine, narrowing her eyes in fury. She lifted her hair so she could reveal a mark that was forever placed on her neck. It had the flaming eye of Yeyu surrounded by a heart with an arrow piercing it.

"What…what is that?" gasped Christine.

"It's a mark of slavery under the damning Eye of Yeyu. My punishment for being abnormal and a non-believer. They imprint the Eye of Yeyu onto our flesh. And then follow with a mark signifying what use we are. Swords for gladiators to fight in their sick arenas. A cane for house servant. And a heart with an arrow for whores."

"And they made you a…Taarie, I…I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. The Church keeps gullible fools like you within in their wallets with talk of peace, love, and tolerance while the priests engorge themselves luxuries spent with the gold they tax from you. And they fuel their armies with weapons like this." She reached to the ground, picking up an assault rifle. "To think they can afford things like this and those 'flying mountains' they crowd the skies with. It amazes me how many stupid people there are in this world."

Christine grimaced when she said that.

"So, will you fight with us or not?" Taarie asked.

Christine looked into the eyes of the Elf and gave a nod.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"Look! There they are!" shouted one of Rufio's guards. Rufio was sitting by the water's edge of the Mystical Elf's garden with a wheatgrass in his mouth. He looked to the sky, hoping it was who he thought it was. Sure enough, a shadow rushed through the secret garden of the Mystical Elf. Diamondhead Dragon and a White-Horned Dragon ridden by Avi soared into the crater of the mountain.

The Mystical Elf came running out of the house with Rose and Jocelia cautiously standing behind her at the door.

"She found it!" The Mystical Elf cried out with joy. She hitched up her gown and ran down the steps to see the flower for herself. Rose wanted to meet the legendary Summoner of Dragons, but when she tried to lead Jocelia out the door, it seemed like her little feet were anchored to the ground.

"What's wrong, dear?" Rose asked.

"I'm not properly dressed to meet her," Jocelia said shyly.

Rose chuckled and squatted down so she could look Jocelia face to face. "My dear, I'm sure Avi would love to meet you no matter how you look." She fixed her hair just to make her happy. "Come on, let's go see her, together."

Jocelia nodded and followed Rose's lead to Avi. The children crowded around her and her White-horned Dragon with great excitement and wondered who the baby was in her arms.

"Who is this?" The Mystical Elf said taking the child from Avi's exhausted arms.

"Her name is Sairahiniel," Avi answered, keeping the rare and beautiful flowers safe from the curious grasp of the children, trying to snatch them out of her hands for a better look. Luckily some marveled at her marvelous white gown glittering with tiny diamonds in the shape of stars, making her twinkle with each movement she made. The sight of her only made Jocelia even more afraid to meet her. Avi looked incredibly radiant in front of her dragon and her knight clad in armor made of diamond. She had only read about such heroes in her books in the library of the castle at Duelist Kingdom.

"Sairahiniel?" said the Mystical Elf, smiling at the baby in her arms. "So, she's named after the Princess of Dragons."

"She is the Princess of Dragons," Ser Damien said, standing beside Avi.

The Mystical Elf looked up at them both in confusion. "But how?"

Avi formed a comforting smile and explained. "While we were searching for the flower, Damien and I encountered some very…interesting company."

"We ran into the Dragons of Legend," said Damien. "Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos."

The Mystical Elf gasped, and the kids all stepped back, mouths wide with awe. Then, as quickly as they lost their voices, they all jumped around Avi, begging her to tell them the story of how they met the three Legendary Dragons.

"They gave the baby to us," said Avi. "Timaeus himself ordered us to take care of her. So, I guess Damien and I are officially her parents."

"So does that mean you're married?" asked one of the kids, to which Avi and Damien both went red and chuckled awkwardly.

"No," said Avi.

"No, of course not," said Damien.

"Do you love each other?" another child asked.

"No," Avi said, almost instantly. "Damien followed, but his 'No' was sorrowful.

"You can't be parents if you don't love each other," said a boy with a pot helm.

"Okay, that's enough of that, children," said the Mystical Elf. "The Summoner and I have much to discuss."

"Arvas!" Avi cried, running for the lake where she last left her dragon. He was still there, asleep and growing even weaker by the second.

"Ah, the medicine," said the Mystical Elf. "I'll get on it right away."

Jocelia whimpered, seeing Avi run away when she was so close to getting noticed by her. Rose saw this and led Jocelia down the hill towards Avi and the sick dragon. As they got closer, they could hear her sniffling and sobbing.

"Hi," Avi said, almost in a whisper as she rubbed Arvas' neck. "I'm so proud of you. You toughed it out for so long. I'm sorry it took me a while."

Damien undid his gauntlet and knelt beside Avi. He paced his hand on Arvas' neck as well. "Goddesses, he's so cold."

"He'll be all right," Avi sobbed, placing her cheek on the dragon's face. "We got the flowers now. The Mystical Elf will make him his medicine and he'll be back to normal in no time."

The Mystical Elf came back moments later with the elixir she made. "Let's see if this works," she said, pouring the liquid down a tube she put into the dragon's mouth. "It's going to take some time for the medicine to take effect. It will probably another day or two for us to see if he's alive and well."

"Thank you," Avi said, rubbing Arvas's neck.

"Lady Avi," Rose said, slowly coming towards her. Avi looked them, her head still resting on Arvas' face. "My name is Princess Rose of North Point. I…"

"Princess Rose?" said Damien. "Ah, so you're the Princess of Frogs. I've heard about your escape from the clutches of Hector and House Dragonheart. I knew your father, Princess. He was a good man."

"Thank you, Ser Knight. Well, no doubt, it is a great honor to finally meet you and Lady Avi in person. Tales of your endeavors reached the ears of Prince Hector as well. I have someone here who would like to meet you too."

"Oh, hello there," said Avi. "Who are you?"

Rose patted Jocelia's head. "This is Princess Jocelia Pegasus. Heir of the Red Chair of Duelist Kingdom."

"Pegasus you say?" said Avi. "You're Maximillion Pegasus's daughter?"

"I am," Avi said with a bow.

Avi bowed back respectfully. "I know I am far too many years too late, but, my condolences for the loss of your father, My Lady."

Jocelia went glum and nodded. Drops of little tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Avi, feeling bad for reminding Jocey of her father's death. "I didn't mean…"

"No, it's all right. Almost everyone involved in his murder are gone now. All except for one. Alexandra Dragonheart. I almost killed her, Lady Avi. I almost made her pay for everything she did for me."

Damien grimaced, hearing the word 'killed' coming out of the mouth of such a sweet little creature. Jocelia looked far too innocent to even think about killing anyone. But then he noticed something around her neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" he said.

"What?" said Rose.

"That thing around her neck. That's a Millennium Item is it not?"

"What?" Avi said as well. She looked closely at Jocelia and saw the golden item. "Where did you get that?"

"Jocelia!" Rose said, almost in a shout. "How did you come by that again? I thought we told you the Millennium Items are not to be played with."

"But my daddy had one!" said Jocelia.

"And it almost drove him mad," said Ser Damien. "You know about the things he did to Yugi and his friends at Duelist Kingdom, right? He almost sent the word out to kill Yuri so that he could be the High King."

Jocelia hiccupped. She knew of the events that transpired during Duelist Kingdom. But she was still too proud to admit it.

Avi placed her hands on Jocelia's shoulders to get a better look at the Millennium Item. "Perhaps that item is what's causing Jocelia to have those thoughts of killing."

"You really think so?" Jocelia asked.

"She has a point," said Rose. "When you wear that THING around your neck, it's like you turn into someone different. Someone hell bent on revenge."

"You'd best be careful, love," said Avi. "That's how a Yami is born. They are spirits born of the hatred, anger, and pain in your heart. Sometimes, they grow so powerful they can take over your body, throwing your spirit out. It's like they've killed you."

"Oh!" said Jocey. "That's what happened to Marik Ishtar in Battle City, right?"

"That's right," said Damien.

Jocelia immediately removed the item from her neck. "Here, Lady Avi. You can have it."

"Why, Jocelia?" Rose asked.

"I only wanted to help Rufio and make House Dragonheart pay for what they did to my papa, and to High King Yuri. But not at the expense of my soul. I don't want to have a Yami like Marik did, Lady Avi."

Avi refused the gift. "You can't give this to me?"

"Nor will she," Rufio said, finally catching up with them. "You may not want to use the Millennium Necklace anymore, Jocelia, but that doesn't mean it's going anywhere. I need it to find my Ancient Beast."

"Oh, not this again," Damien scoffed. "Do you have any idea of what could happen if you wake that thing?"

"Yes!" Rufio shouted defiantly. "I find the others and become High King!"

The Mystical Elf leered at the boy. "You really are hell-bent on becoming High King, aren't you? Well, sorry, Rufio, but you will not have the Ancient Beast. You will never find it, and I will make sure you never will."

"What do you mean by that?" snarled Rufio. He quickly grinned. "You know where it is, don't you?"

"It will be a cold day in the Summerlands before I tell you where the Ancient Beast is, boy!" said the Mystical Elf. "There is a power inside that beast that will not only kill you but everyone in Termnnia."

"That's just rumors!" said Rufio. "Superstitious bull crap! Emperor Sora had his for years, and we're still standing."

"He's only one Ancient Beast!" snapped the Mystical Elf. "And he is the weakest of the trio."

"The weakest, eh?" Rufio said with an overconfident sneer. "That will make taking Sora's monster even easier."

"You are a fool if you think you can control them, young man. They are not meant for you!"

Rufio would hear no more of her defiance. He snatched the baby from her arms as fast as a gust of wind. He ran from her and stood upon a rock where he drew his lightforged sword and held it to the baby's neck.

"Have you gone insane!" shouted Damien. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"She's going to be a dead baby if that stupid elf doesn't tell me where my Ancient Beast is!"

Avi dashed forward to claim the child, but Rufio held the weapon closer. Sairahiniel cried in his arms.

"Rufio, please," Avi begged. "Give my baby back. Please. The Ancient Beast is not worth it."

"Give the baby back to her Rufio!" one of the boys shouted. "I'm not going to follow you anymore if this is how low you're going to go to get things done!"

"Yeah, you've really lost your mind! I quit!"

"Me too!"

"Fine!" Rufio shouted. "I don't need you guys! I can rule Termnnia without you. I have the sword. I have the power needed to conquer the Ancient Beasts."

He heard a growl coming from behind him. He watched as Avi, Ser Damien, and the others took a step back in fright. A large shadow blocked the sun, leaving Rufio in a cold and unforgiving shade. Whatever it was that was behind him, it was big; for the ground beneath him quaked with each massive step. The air around him grew blistering hot. Rufio felt as though he had set foot in a giant oven. He slowly turned, quivering and dropping beads of sweat that rolled down his chin. He cried out in horror when the beast was revealed.

Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos stood over him, looking into his eyes with a menacing gaze. He was a dragon whose body resembled a volcano. The dragon's dark green eyes saw the baby in Rufio's arms, instantly recognizing her as his Princess. Blaster lowered his head going face to face with Rufio and roared loudly. Everyone covered their eyes from the thundering noise that came out of the dragon's mouth. The whole garden trembled, and the water of the lake rippled. Rufio felt his ears ringing when the dragon ceased its threatening call.

Sairahiniel, however, was fast asleep in his arms as though the roar was nothing more than a graceful gust of wind. She stirred in her blankets, cooing softly before she yawned, stretching out her little arms.

" _Kren tel jarha mül_!" Blaster shouted at the boy. " _Renloth_!"

Avi, who was starting to become fluent in Draconic thanks to her lessons with Slifer, stepped forward. "He orders you to put the baby down now!"

Rufio nodded, teeth chattering and pores spitting sweat down his face. He gave the baby back to the Mystical Elf. The boys oohed and ahhed at the sight of Blaster who just appeared from out of nowhere. Meanwhile, Avi walked towards Rufio who was lying on the ground dazed and confused.

She picked up the lightforged sword that belonged to her friend, Yuri, and held it up high before she said to Rufio: "You are no longer worthy to have this!" she spat angrily. "Wait, what am I saying? You never were. Yuri would be ashamed to see such a rat carry this noble weapon."

"My-my sword," wheezed Rufio.

"Did you summon that?" Damien asked, as Blaster looked at the baby in the Mystical Elf's arms.

"No, I didn't," Avi said, examining the blade that looked like starlight made into solid steel. "So, this is the sword bless to Yuri by Horakhty."

"Amazing," Damien said, looking at the blade. His curiosity of the blade was short-lived, for his attention returned to the dragon that just came out of thin air.

The molten dragon bowed at the baby girl before he vanished into a column of flames.

"I think that was her," said Jocelia. "Something around her neck started glowing and then the dragon came."

"Oh?" the Mystical Elf said, peeling back the folds of the blanket covering the baby's neck. There was a pendant around it. A fiery red ruby attached to a black cord. There was a fire glowing from inside the gem, causing the Mystical Elf to kneel in respect.

"Child. Child. Oh, my child. You are a thousand blessings merged into one precious bundle. What have I ever done to be blessed with the honor of carrying you in my arms."

"What is that?" asked Avi. "That necklace she wears. I have not seen it yet."

The Mystical Elf kissed the baby on the forehead, sobbing with joy. "Forgive me, My Lady. The gem is a rare Termnnian artifact known as the Heart of Saafani. The gem contains the blood of the Mother of Dragons. With it, the wearer can summon dragons at will. They can control them. Speak with them. Even become one of them."

Damien was confused. "So the girl used that gem to summon the dragon that saved her?"

The Mystical Elf looked at him and shook her head. "Oh no, Ser Knight. The Heart of Saafani is nothing more than a symbol of the love Saafani has for Sairahiniel. This child has her own power, and did not summon that dragon with this necklace. No, the baby did so herself. The power in that gem is but a taste of what this precious blessing can do."

"How?" asked Jocelia. "How was she able to do that?"

"She is the Princess of Dragons," said Avi. "I guess she can do anything. Now I know why Timaeus said that everyone is after her. The strength in her ability to summon dragons is…infinite to say the least. I can't imagine what would happen if the baby were to fall into the wrong hands."

"Indeed," said the Mystical Elf. "This baby girl has more power in her one finger, than you do in your entire body, Avi."

"So, what now?" asked Rose. "You have a kingdom to return to, do you not?"

"She's right," said Damien. "We must return to White Harbor now. We saw Covenant ships soaring over the mountains where we met the wizard, a Ten Thousand Dragon named Ser Reginald."

"Oh," said the Mystical Elf. "Ser Reginald? You met him? Tell me, how is the old coot?"

Avi and Damien answered her with a grim silence. "They killed him," said Avi.

The Mystical Elf swallowed. "I…I understand."

Damien tapped Avi on the shoulder. "Looks like sleeping beauty has woken up from his nap."

Avi watched as Rufio stood back up. His legs wobbling and his breathing heavy. "I order you to give me that baby's necklace. If I can't use the sword, then I will use the power of the True Dragons to find my Ancient Beast and claim my throne."

"You are a persistent one, aren't you?" laughed Damien. "No. No, you cannot have her. And if I were you, I'd cease with all this talk about your destiny in becoming the High King. It's just not going to happen."

"This isn't fair!" Rufio shouted. "You can't just take my destiny from me."

"This was never your destiny," said Avi. "Now go sit in the corner and think about what you've done!"

* * *

 **Alexis**

* * *

She was on her knees by his side as though she were a common dog. Confetti fell from one of the smaller Covenant ships, and fireworks burst into the sky in puffs of colorful smoke. Ethan stood atop a podium like a conquering hero watching the crowd of thousands below the balcony of the Azure Palace. Soldiers, nobles, and senators from Naralia and Balodrum applauded their young hero for taking over one of the most powerful cities in Termnnia. Because the people of Aquarius were of a more traditional culture, their shields, swords, and crossbows were no match for the advanced technology the Covenant army brought with them. Even from her demeaning position, Alexis saw pillars of smoke rising into the air all around her beautiful city.

In the distance, she saw ships firing into the forests and the mountains, no doubt fighting back pockets of resistance. The sight of this shattered what remained of her already broken heart. Even now, despite monstrous city-sized ships hovering above the city, her brave and noble knights and soldiers were fighting to the death for their country and the honor of their queen. She squeezed her eyes shut, shooting out tears which gracefully flew into the air in glittery drops. Alexis watched as the Grand Priest began to boast about the mighty of his army and the faith in the false god he called Yeyu.

"Avi!" Alexis whispered. "You bitch. While you go on your wild adventures, the Alliance you swore to protect crumbles. You said you'd be there for us if anything happened. But you're not. This is all your fault. This is all your fault!"

Alexis then heard it was time to place the crown on Ethan's head. No. This she could not bear to see. The noble crown of platinum, sapphire, and aquamarine which was worn by her mother, and her mother's mother, and her mother before her was an unholy and degrading sight. The Grand Priest held up the crown for all to see and placed it on Ethan's brow, still covered in the chainmail hood. He arrogantly looked back at Alexis and shot her a vexing smirk.

"A perfect fit," he said.

Ethan looked back at the crowd below and waved in triumph. When he was done bathing in their admiration he turned back to Alexis and grinned his nasty grin. "Now, Alexis, are you going to tell me where the Ancient Beast card is?"

Again, Alexis responded by shooting a wad of mucus at his feet.

Ethan still kept the grin on his face. Alexis didn't know it, but he loved it when people resisted him. It meant he had reason to induce pain upon them. And he wanted nothing more than to bring torment to the girl who constantly dishonored him at the academy.

"Five lashes!" he commanded. "Double them each time she refuses.

Alexis gasped at his command. He looked him in the eyes, shaking her head from left to right in disbelief that this monster standing before her used to be in her inner circle of best friends.

"Ethan…" she breathed.

Four Gray Men picked her up and tied her by her arms between two columns. She yelped helplessly when she felt the back of her gown get torn open, exposing her back to a jeering crowd. One of them pulled out his whip, but Ethan stopped him. He held out his hand, instructing the Gray Man to give it to him. He was going to hit Alexis himself.

"Ethan…" Alexis said in a sob. "Don't do this. I thought we were friends."

Ethan stopped moving. After a long pause, he sighed and looked at the ground. "I did too, Alexis. I only wanted to help. All I wanted to do was to help. And every time I did it was: 'No, Ethan, you're too weak!' 'You can't help the Princess, Ethan. You lack the skills to help anyone'. I know I made a mistake when I snapped at you at school and called you a Toon. I shouldn't have said that. It was a horrible thing to say, especially towards someone who I once called sister. But you have to understand, all my frustrations just let loose after my loss to Stas. I couldn't help myself. I tried to explain, but you all villainized me. One slip of the tongue and I was suddenly the evilest person in the world. One slip of the tongue. One mistake. And all those years of friendship we had no longer mattered. I thought friends were supposed to forgive each other for their mistakes. Isn't that what you and Evelyn always taught me, Alexis?"

"I know!" Alexis cried. "I know I reacted strongly. It was such a shock to hear that word come from your lips. We shouldn't have alienated you the way we did, Ethan. I'm sorry."

"I know you are," said Ethan. "But it's too late for that. Far too late for that. If it's any consolation, Alexis…" He flung the whip forward, striking her back. A mist of red erupted from the wound. Alexis roared in agony, writhing in her bounds.

"…I forgave you a long time ago. I'm sorry for all that I've done, I really am. But this is a mistake you must live with for the rest of your lives. You made me do this. You made me into the killer I am now. You, Dancer, Evelyn, Antoine, even Avi, and Yuri. You all forged me into this monster. I only wanted to help. I only wanted to mean something to you guys. I just wanted to be a part of your lives." Tears flowed down his cheeks, and he began to let out heavy sobs. He wiped them away with his gauntlet. "I didn't want to kill our friends. I didn't want to do all this. But you just had to treat me like garbage. For all that talk about my importance, you made sure to keep me scarce. You were ashamed of me. That's why you guys always left me behind. You always left me out. If I am the way I am it's because of YOU!"

He whipped her again. Alexis growled from the sting, fighting back the pain by biting down on her lower lip and breathing heavily. A trickle of blood oozed down her back.

"I am the monster I am because of you! Our friends are dead because of you! The High King is dead because of you! Termnnia is dying because of you! You all thought you were so high and mighty because you got to go to those fancy parties at school. You thought you were so special for hanging out with Prince Yuri! Well, I'm in power now! And you're just going to have to live with that mistake for the rest of your life!"

He whipped her a third time.

"Where is the Ancient Beast!"

Alexis looked back at him, doing everything in her power to remain strong and defiant. "You'll never find it."

Ethan hit her again. A slice of flesh was thrust into the air revealing the white of her spine. "We're going to find it, either way, Alexis. Sure, it's going to take a lot more work, but I'll live with the satisfaction of breaking you. You think I care if you talk or not? We are the Covenant. We have the power to get anything we want. Kaiser Rex is mine."

Alexis gasped. He knew the name.

"Yeah, that's right, Alexis. That cook wasn't the only spy we had running around up here. We know about Nemo. Tell us where he is, and you will feel no more. And I promise that Joey, Tristan, Téa, and the others will get clean deaths."

"Nemo…will stop you!" said Alexis.

Ethan whipped her a fifth time.

"That's five," he said. "Now you've earned yourself ten more."

"My Lord!" shouted a Gray Man. "There's something coming from the ocean!"

"Huh?" Ethan said, wheeling about to see what the commotion was. He heard screaming from below and squadrons of Balodrum's best fighters soared over the palace towards the sea. He heard a familiar song thundering from the skies which turned gray and cold. Thunder rumbled, and the wind howled, carrying the song of the God Cards in the air. As he got near the balcony he saw the silhouette of an all-too-familiar beast looming in the distance standing 100 meters tall.

Ethan dropped the whip and shivered in his armor. "It's Obelisk the Tormentor!" he shouted.

Alexis formed a weak grin. "Kaiba," she whispered.

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

"NYEH!" Joey grunted as he knocked down a wooden door at the entrance with his shoulder. He drew his sword and jumped into the daylight. The wind was blowing hard and he heard thunder bellowing in the clouds above.

"It's all clear guys!" he called out.

Nemo came running out of the tunnel and dashed into the light of day, for he hated the dark. He breathed heavily, savoring the sweet smell of the outdoors.

Téa, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity came running out after him.

"Damn!" said Tristan. "Look at the size of those ships!"

Serenity covered her mouth with her hands to hide the shock on her face from the large ships that hovered across the countryside. They completely dominated the landscape. The mothership, La Purga, was the size of an entire country and kept the fountain city locked in a constant shadow.

"What do we do?" said Nemo. "We can't just leave Alexis to them!"

"Don't worry, kid," said Duke. "Alexis Rhodes is tough. She can handle the Covenant. We need to get you out of here as quickly as possible and find that Kaiser Rex monster before any more cities gets taken by these creeps."

"This doesn't make any sense," said Téa. "They know we've got God Cards on our side. We had a ceasefire with them because of it. Why would they break it for Aquarius? Besides, it being a fair city, I don't see it being worth the risk."

"Something's up their sleeves," said Joey. "There has to be. 'Cause if dey don't have anything, they're on a suicide mission, and dey know it."

Nemo balled his fists. "They wouldn't have come all the way here just to blow their own ships up."

A roar echoed through the land.

"Look!" cried Serenity, pointing out to see.

Nemo and the others followed her to the edge of a cliff where they saw Obelisk the Tormentor wading across the ocean. He was so massive; the water went up to his ankles. They could make out something flying alongside him. A blimp.

"Check it out!" said Tristan. "Kaiba's here!"

"Kaiba!" said Joey.

* * *

 **Mokuba**

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba jeered from his seat in the Kaiba Corp Comanche helicopter. The aircraft was a safe distance from the blimp and Obelisk the Tormentor who was more than ready to liberate the city and destroy the Covenant.

"Look at him," said Mokuba. "He's all fired up!"

"That doesn't at all surprise me," said Kaiba from a holographic screen on Mokuba's wristwatch. "After all, the Covenant is semi-responsible for High King Yuri's death. No doubt Obelisk is looking for payback."

"Well, you sure you want me to broadcast this, Seto? It's going to get pretty violent out there."

"This is going to be one way to let the Covenant know what happens when they mess with us. As if the battle that liberated Domino City last year wasn't enough for them to get the picture. We're not conquerable, and Obelisk is going to show them why. Mokuba, make sure you get every ounce of destruction. I want all in Termnnia to see the final hours of the Covenant of Yeyu."

"You got it, bro," said Mokuba.

He turned on his camera. Roland slid the door open to allow Mokuba to get a clear shot of Obelisk looming towards Aquarius.

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

"There it is," said Bastion, standing on a hill overlooking the war-torn countryside. "Aquarius," he said, staring at the large ships hovering over the city. "I fear I cannot go any further, Evelyn. I'm pretty sure Ethan hasn't forgiven me for cutting off his hand."

"Then it seems I shall go," said Ser Barth.

"No," said Evelyn, tightening her grip on the reigns of her black mare. "I'm going in alone. You two, make for Riftgaard and find Lord Jon. I heard rumors on the ferry that he's gone there seeking an ancient vault." She handed Bastion a letter. "Give this to him, understand. He has to know what happened here. And do it before the Covenant fly over to his lands, too."

"Evelyn," said Bastion.

"I will say no more," said Evelyn. "Ser Barth, it was an honor to meet you."

"Likewise, Princess. May the Light of Entuli light your path."

Evelyn nodded and rode down the hill towards the city. Wasting no time, Bastion and Ser Barth turned their horses around and dashed into the forest.

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

Ethan stood at the front of the balcony like a general overseeing his army. He watched as medium-sized airships flew towards Obelisk and fired their brand-new laser weaponry at him. Salvos of rockets hissed from both the land and the air. Over a hundred missiles hit Obelisk, none of them doing any damage to the God Card. Obelisk held out his fist until it was covered in a fiery blue aura. He punched one of the ships with all his might, reducing it to scrap in seconds. He smashed another airship with his Fist of Fury attack and sent it to the bottom of the sea.

Kaiba stood at the top of his blimp laughing like a madman at the carnage created by the monster he summoned. These beasts were meant for only the Pharaohs of the old kingdoms and the High Kings after them. He was neither of them, but yet this powerful beast was at his command. Why? Because he was Seto Kaiba, and the rules never applied to him.

"You really are powerful, aren't you," he said. "Maybe we've underestimated you."

Above Ethan, over-sized bay doors opened.

"Or is it you who underestimates us?" he said forming his nasty grin again.

A machine, unlike anything ever seen or built, was lowered from the dark depths of La Purga. It was some sort of super cannon.

"If Master Dartz was right, then this should prove to be quite the show."

The weapon charged, creating a loud mechanical hum. Tubing that ran along the length of the super cannon started glowing bright blue.

Alexis, freed from her bonds, was on the ground, watching as the cannon above her city began to flash. A large ball of energy formed in front of the cannon.

Obelisk the Tormentor still waded toward the city. He saw Alexis with his telescopic vision, recognizing her as Yuri's friend from school. He saw the blood on her back and the torn clothing on her person, barely keeping her covered. This brought him into a rage and he pounded his fist, accepting La Purga's challenge.

"FIRE ON MY COMMAND!" shouted Ethan.

He waited for Obelisk to get closer. Another large airship flew forward, being led by an arrogant commander who wanted to take the glory from the brash, King Ethan. But Obelisk punched his ship into oblivion with another display of power.

"FIRE!"

The super cannon erupted, sending out a powerful shockwave along the city. A powerful blue laser rocketed towards Obelisk. A cry rang out across the land unlike anything ever heard. Alexis started to feel fear for the creature when she realized Obelisk was bellowing in agony. Was the cannon truly that powerful?

The cannon stopped shooting and whirred as its systems cooled down.

Ethan slammed his fists on the railing of the balcony. Alexis saw this and thought the weapon he constantly boasted about was a failure. But then, she heard a round of applause as the nobles, soldiers, and priests saw the crack on the left bicep.

"No!" Alexis gasped.

Obelisk examined himself. He touched the burning wound with his fingertips and growled mournfully when he saw a neon blue liquid dousing his fingers. His blood. The blood of a God.

"That's not possible!" shouted Kaiba from the top of the blimp.

From his command station on La Purga, Admiral Moonridge watched the carnage from a holographic screen in front of his chair.

"It's beautiful," he said, watching a replay of the laser hitting Obelisk.

Ethan felt a joy unlike any other surge through him when he saw blood pouring from Obelisk's body. But the beast was still alive, so now was not the time to celebrate.

"FIRE ON MY COMMAND!" shouted Ethan. "MORE POWER!"

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

"What's happening!" shouted Duke.

"What da hell was dat!" cried Joey. "I've never seen anything like dat before!"

Téa bit grasped her face in suspense, her nails digging into her cheeks. "Whatever it is, it's hurting Obelisk."

"Butdat's impossible!" said Joey. "You can't kill a God!"

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

He laughed, watching as the Divine Beast still lumbered towards Aquarius.

"So, you're still thirsty for more, huh?" Ethan sneered. "FIRE THE CANNON!"

"Ethan don't!" Alexis pleaded.

The cannon fired its laser at Obelisk, hitting him on the arm with the force of a trillion suns exploding at once. Alexis heard a sickening plop and witnessed a geyser of glowing blue liquid. When the laser died down and whirred, she saw that her dreadful suspicion was justified. Obelisk the Tormentor's arm came off.

Obelisk roared into the sky as if calling to Horakhty, his mother, for help. The neon blue blood just poured out of his wound causing the sea to glow.

"FIRE ON MY COMMAND!"

"ETHAN STOP!" Alexis shouted.

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

"GO BACK!" shouted Joey. "GO BACK!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" called Duke. "RUN! OBELISK! RUN!"

"GO! GO! GO!" cried Nemo. "GO! OBELISK! GO!"

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

"MAXIMUM POWER!" shouted Ethan. "FIRE ON MY COMMAND!"

"Ethan, don't do this!" Evelyn shouted coming to the balcony.

"Evelyn!" cried Alexis. "How did…"

"Ethan stop this!" Evelyn cried.

Ethan turned to look at her. "Well, my little fawn has returned. Good, good. I am glad to see you witness this. This day, Evelyn, you will see the extent of my power."

"You don't know what you're doing!" shouted Evelyn. "That's a Child of Horakhty. If you go through with this, you'll have committed the greatest atrocity in the world since Odiva betrayed the High Power. Ethan, you can't do this! You mustn't do this!"

She stopped talking.

"EVELYN!" shouted Alexis when she saw Ethan's dagger dig into her gut.

Evelyn gasped, holding onto the wound with all her might. "There," said Ethan. "Hopefully that will make you shut up."

Evelyn hobbled and fell on her back. Alexis crawled towards her and held her in her arms.

"Evelyn!"

"Oh, Alexis," Evelyn sobbed.

"Why did you come back?" Alexis wept. She kissed Evelyn's forehead. "Why? How could you be so stupid?"

"I had to," she whimpered. "I couldn't bear the thought of you in his clutches. I thought I if I could surrender myself to him, he'd let you go."

"Then you're a fucking idiot!" said Alexis. "Brave, but an idiot nonetheless."

Evelyn smiled weakly. "Glad to know you haven't changed. Well, at least I got to see my best friend one last time."

"Don't talk like that!" Alexis pressed her cheek on the top of Evelyn's head. "We're going to get through this."

"How touching," said Ethan. "But I fear now it's time to end this. Obelisk! I had fun. It was a real blast. But now it's time for you to go."

"FIRE!"

The cannon fired its laser one last time. It was so powerful that it split over the ocean once it hit Obelisk. The Divine Beast bellowed in agony as the laser hit his entire body. One burst of energy trailed off and hit Kaiba's blimp.

"OBELISK!" Kaiba shouted in concern for his monster.

Another surge of excess energy flew from Obelisk's body and hit the blimp again.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Kaiba shouted. His blimp erupted into a large fireball. He was nowhere to be seen. The flaming wreckage of the blimp fell into the ocean with a powerful splash.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried out in shock.

"We have to get out of here!" called the pilot.

"BUT WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" wailed Mokuba.

Roland grabbed the boy by the arms, doing everything he could to keep him from jumping off the helicopter. He ordered the door closed and called for the pilot to get them out of harm's way.

The laser from La Purga then pierced through Obelisk's chest and surged into the horizon.

When the laser died down and could fire no more, Obelisk stood motionless in the ocean. The wind howled mournfully as if nature herself cried out in despair for the suffering of what was thought to be the most powerful monster in the world.

He slowly tilted backward and fell. His body smashed into the water, creating a large tidal wave that decimated the nearby towns at the coast leaving them in ruins and with no survivors.

Obelisk's burning red eyes went dim. He lay there, forever still as an empty, broken shell never to be summoned to again.


	156. The Angel of Athens

**Avi**

* * *

"Lady Avi! Lady Avi!" Jocelia called out running as fast as she could down the green hills of the Mystical Elf's garden.

Avi was having tea with the Mystical Elf under the shade of a willow tree. She set down her cup, took one last bite of cake and stood up, quickly dashing towards the frightened girl. The Mystical Elf did the same, wondering what on Earth could have riled up Jocelia in such a way.

Ser Damien, who was resting on a soft patch of grass beside his Diamond-Head Dragon, woke from his nap and saw the girl scampering past him hitching up her dress to keep her feet from stepping on it and tripping her. "Whoa! Whoa!" Damien called out to her. "Where's the fire little lady?"

But Jocelia paid him no heed and hurried towards Avi.

"Darling, darling, what's the matter?" Avi said, crouching down and opening her arms to catch the frightened child.

"Look!" Jocey cried pointing towards the entrance of the gardens. "It's Slifer!"

"What?"

"Slifer!" Jocey repeated. "We were playing outside when Slifer just flew over us."

Avi and the Mystical Elf looked at each other. Jocey breathed heavily before she continued. "He was roaring loudly and blasted one of the mountains with his second mouth."

"That can't be," Ser Damien said approaching the group. "Avi didn't summon him."

"He's a Divine Beast," said the Mystical Elf. "Sure, Lady Avi has the right to summon him, but the beast can come and go at his own free will. But why would Slifer do so now?"

"Show me, Jocelia!" Avi said at once.

Jocelia led Avi, Ser Damien, and the Mystical Elf out of the garden sanctuary. At the secret entrance, Rufio's boys stood still as if frozen in time. They stared in wonder at the sky waiting for the Divine Beast to show itself.

"There!" Jocelia cried, pointing at a formation of clouds in the sky.

Slifer soared over the clouds giving off a roar Avi had never heard before. It was weak, high-pitched, and sorrowful. His flight pattern, usually smooth and flowing like a river, was unsymmetrical. He flew to the left. Then to the right. Then he made loops over the countryside. He wailed again with his second mouth. It charged up its attack and blasted another one of the mountains in the distance.

"AKRÂN!" he shouted into the heavens. He smashed his face into another group of mountains and collapsed. He picked himself up and dove back into the sky. "AKRÂN!" he roared again. This time, his voice broke into a sob. The sky turned black and rain fell from the clouds, pounding the earth as if an infinite number of angels were weeping at once to spread their sorrow over the world.

"Avi!" Ser Damien said, shielding her with his cloak.

"What's going on?" Avi whispered mournfully. She clasped both her hands together over her mouth.

"It's official," said one of the boys. "Slifer's gone nuts!"

"Bet'cha he misses his mommy!" sneered another.

"Shut up!" Jocelia commanded. "Can't you see he's in pain!" The boys quieted down then bowed remorsefully. Jocelia turned to look back at the Sky Dragon. "It's raining because he's sad. Slifer is sad!"

"Goddesses, she's right," said Avi. "If I'm not mistaken, he's screaming 'Brother!' in the dragon language. Something must have happened to one of the other Divine Beasts."

"You mean defeated or something?" said another child.

"No, stupid! They're Divine Beasts! They can't be beaten." The rude child looked at Avi. "Right, Lady Avi? My papa always told me the Divine Beasts are invincible. Nothing can beat them."

"I sure hope you're right, kid," Ser Damien said worriedly. "Something in my heart is telling me somewhere out there, things have gone horribly wrong."

"Lady Avi!" Rose called out from deep within the cave. "Lady Avi! You have to come see this. Something is wrong with the baby."

"Kayla!" Avi gasped. She released herself from the shelter of Damien's cloak and darted into the cave before Rose brought the baby into the rain. Rose was near the entrance holding onto the child. The baby's hands were glowing.

"What did you do!" shouted Ser Damien.

"I didn't do anything!" Rose snapped back at him. "She was asleep. At least, I thought she was. Then she started cooing like she was in pain. When I tried to comfort her, her hands started glowing."

"What is this?" Avi said, gently taking Sairahiniel from her arms. "What's wrong, beloved? Why are you doing this?"

Saira wasn't in any pain. In fact, she was laughing while waving her glowing hands back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. It was as though she was conjuring something. And she was. Three orbs of light manifested over her chest. Within seconds of appearing into the world, the orbs of light turned into...

"Cards!" one of the boys shouted.

"I want one!"

"I saw them first!"

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

Avi held, Saira even closer. "Damien, keep them away, please!"

Damien agreed and held out his arms to form a wall in between them and Avi, still mortified at what the child was doing. First, she was growing at an alarming rate. Then she had the power to summon dragons while asleep. Now she was conjuring cards.

When the art, design, and effects of the cards were completed, they hovered higher over the baby and flew out of the cave. They soared into the sky turning into streaks of light.

"Awww!" groaned the boys.

"What were those?" Damien asked.

"That's not for us to know," said Avi. "My Lady," she said to the Mystical Elf. "I pains me to have disturbed you like this and then having to run off so soon. But I fear I must go. My Kingdom needs me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my love," said the Mystical Elf. "It was actually nice to have some company after so many ages of solitude in my sanctuary."

That broke Avi's heart.

Ser Damien bowed. "My Lady. Please. Why not join us?"

The Mystical Elf smiled. "No. My place is here."

Avi refrained from showing any tears. This creature had done so much for her in so little time. And now she had to leave her. Even though the matters at hand were of the utmost importance, she felt ungrateful. "I promise when this is all over, I'll come visit you," Avi said. "You have my word."

"I'll hold up on that offer, my child," said the Mystical Elf.

"We'll have to gather the children and take them with us," said Avi. "I believe Rufio has a dragon they can ride on. I can fit a few on one of my dragons. And you can take a good number atop your Diamond-Head."

Ser Damien tapped his foot on the ground. He was not pleased with the prospect of carrying children atop his dragon, but she was the boss, and he was her Knight. "It's going to be cramped,  
said he, "but you're right. I'll see what I can do."

"I want to ride with Lady Avi!" Jocelia cried out with excitement. "Oh, I've never ridden on a dragon before! Is it scary?"

"You'll get used to it," said Avi.

"Wait a minute," said Damien. "Speaking of Rufio. Where is the little bastard?"

Avi gasped. "You know I haven't seen him all day since we took his sword."

"Oh no!" said Damien. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh no! Maybe we were a little too hard on him."

"Too hard on him!" shouted Jocelia. "He tried to kill your daughter!"

"She's not my…" Damien stuttered, wondering what to say.

"Forget it," said Jocelia. "I don't know about you two, but I hope I never see him again."

"We can't just leave him out there, though," said Avi. "He's just a boy. Ser Damien, no one goes anywhere until he is found."

Ser Damien sighed. "If you insist, My Lady." He clapped his hands to get the attention of the orphans. "Okay boys, listen up! I'm going to need a few cadets to come along on an adventure with me. The mission is to find your former leader Rufio. This mission will be dangerous, so I need some strong able-bodied warriors by my side. Who's with me!?"

The boys looked at each other awkwardly. After that horrible display earlier, none of them had the heart to help Rufio anymore.

"Uh…"

Avi sniggered and handed Saira to Rose. She walked towards Damien and stood by his side. "Those who find him will get a kiss from me," she said.

At once the boys sprinted into action.

"I'll go!"

"I'll go!"

"No! I'll go!"

"I volunteer."

In no time at all, Damien had his troops. He leaned towards Avi and whispered: "You're the best, boss."

"And don't you forget it," said Avi.

Jocelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She scoffed. "Humph. Boys."

* * *

 **Rufio**

* * *

Alone and broken, Rufio sulked through the forests that surrounded the lands around the mountain that hid the Mystical Elf's garden sanctuary. He kept his hands to his pockets and his shoulders squared over his chin. He sniffed sorrowfully and blinked to keep the tears from flowing down his eyes. All was silent save for the chorus of a million birds and the occasional bellow from Slifer who was still circling the forest announcing his sorrow for all to hear. But Rufio didn't care. The beast was no longer his to control now that the Dragon Summoner took everything away from him in a matter of minutes. Black Tyranno had vanished, therefore losing his greatest military asset. The one tool he needed to conquer the towns all the way to Rassay where he would challenge Emperor Sora for the Diamond Throne as soon as he got his Ancient Beast. Even that dream was far out of his reach. Jocelia refused to help him anymore, thereby losing the power of the Millennium Necklace which, too, was lost to Avi. Nevertheless, he felt a tiny glimmer of hope that not all was lost. Jocelia did predict Rufio would find the beast. But how was the possible now? He lost the respect of his friends, his brothers, the only soldiers he had in his army. He recalled tales of the Battle City Tournament when the woman Ishizu used the Necklace to play mind games with Kaiba.

She constantly lectured him about faith and destiny. The Millennium Necklace saw her victory, but that future was changed when Kaiba altered his future by undoing the series of events that were leading to the vision Ishizu saw.

And then his heart sank. Destiny could change depending on the path someone takes. Only the person oversaw his destiny, and no amount of divination could change it. In fact, all the gift can do is see what could transpire. Perhaps Jocelia saw him with the Divine Beast because he had the tools he needed to see that destiny come true. But no more. No Black Tyranno. No soldiers. No Millennium Item. He even lost the sword Norman the Conqueror gave him.

"It's not fair!" Rufio shouted kicking a pebble into the creek.

"What's not fair?" Jocelia said running towards him. The leaves crunched underneath her gentle footsteps. She moved with a delicate scamper, arms in the air and the balls of her feet were all that touched the ground. Her linen dress flapped with every movement.

"Where have you been? Everybody's looking for you. We're going to be leaving for White Harbor. The Alliance Capital."

"So what?" said Rufio, refusing to look at her. "There's no point in going to White Harbor if I can't rule it."

"Rufio," Jocelia said beginning a lecture.

"I don't want to hear it!" Rufio spat back interrupting her. "I don't need your lecture, Jocelia. I thought you were my friend. I trusted you."

"Me?" Jocelia said, slamming her hands over her bosom. "You know, you weren't exactly a knight in shining armor back there, Rufio. I can't believe you threatened to kill a baby girl. What possessed you to be so stupid!"

"I had everything I wanted taken away from me!" Rufio shouted. "Of course I was mad."

"But it was no excuse trying to kill a baby! You went too far, Rufio!"

"I was a fool to think I could have trusted any of you."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy." A cold and forbidding voice sent a chill up the spines of the two children. Jocelia whimpered and grasped Rufio's arm when she saw a menacing-looking Eldori slowly stalk out of the shadows of a hollow tree trunk. Rufio took out a common dagger from his belt and held it up high while pushing Jocelia behind him so he could shield her.

Rufio was afraid of what the man was capable of; for it looked like he knew a great deal of sorcery just by his look. His skin was tan, and his hair was silvery white. It paralyzed Jocelia most of all. The hair, the shade of red on his overcoat complete with gold buttons. The color of his hair and the golden eyepatch over his right eye. The same eye where her father kept the Millennium Item. If it weren't for the youth this figure had, Jocelia could have sworn she was looking at her own father.

The children heard a rustle in the trees above him. There was a woman standing there wearing a black armored coat. Golden blonde hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun which also lit up familiar eyes of blue.

Jocelia shivered as though she stood naked in a blizzard. Tears welled in her eyes of hazel and blue. The heavy puffs of air she exhaled tickled the back of Rufio's neck. Even he could sense the sorrow in the child behind him.

"M-m-mommy?" Jocelia whimpered.

Cecelia Pegasus smiled. "I'd advise you to stop calling me that. You wretched creature."

Jocelia whined like a frightened puppy and buried her face in the back of Rufio's neck.

"What do you want?" shouted Rufio. "I warn you. Things will get rough if you come any closer."

"Why?" said the man in red. "I am only here to serve you, My Liege." He bowed.

"Liege?" said Rufio. "You mean…as in king?"

"Only the greatest of kings," said Cecelia. "The High King of Termnnia."

"But there is no more High King of Termnnia," said Rufio. "That title has been replaced by Emperor."

"And I will aid you in restoring it," said the man. He held up a card.

"NO!" gasped Jocelia. It was the final Ancient Beast Card.

"Wow!" said Rufio. "How did you…"

The man in red smiled. "I had to slit a few throats for it, but it was a task that was worth it for you, My Lord."

"Who are you? asked Rufio. "How did you know I quested for the card?"

The man in red bowed. "My Lord. I am Sol Chevalsky ( _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction**_ ). And I know more about you than you know, boy."

"Rufio don't!" pleaded Jocelia. "My papa had that card locked up for a reason. Avi is right. These monsters contain a power that not even Norman the Conqueror could control."

"Norman the Conqueror was weak!" said Rufio with a delightful sneer. Greed had enveloped him once more. The lust for power could be felt even on his very skin. The warmth he had was no more, causing Jocelia to let go of him and step back.

"How can you say that!" cried Jocelia. "He gave you Yuri's sword!"

Rufio laughed. "Because he knew he and Yuri were wimps! Only a real king is needed these days. So he humbly gave those rights to me. Right, Mr. Sol?"

"Correct, My Lord," said Sol. "But, you are a fool if you think I'll let you have the card so easily. To see if you're worthy, we shall have ourselves a Duel."

"A Duel, huh?" said Rufio.

"Yes," said Sol. "Defeat me, and we will find the whereabouts of the beast as soon as possible.

"Then I'm ready," said Rufio. He held up his wrist. The bracelet he wore morphed into a Duel Disk. "Let's do this! I am ready to claim what is rightfully mine!"

"Then let's get started," said Sol. He, too, held up his wrist. A golden Duel Disk in the shape of a scythe morphed over it. "I shall draw the first card." Sol drew. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Rufio. "Draw!"

"Be careful, Rufio?" Jocelia pleaded. "I don't know who that man is, but the woman in the tree helped kill my father."

"Shut up!" said Rufio.

Jocelia grimaced and clasped her hands over her chest.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" cried Sol. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (ATK/1400 DEF/1000)." He conjured a supernatural priest with more than a thousand appendages that made up most of his body. The Manju groaned fiercely making Jocelia whimper and hide behind Rufio.

Sol sneered at her cowardice. The proceeded to explain his effect. "When this card is summoned, I can add a Ritual Spell or Monster from my deck to my hand. Now, I shall attack your face-down monster."

Manju's eyes started to glow like a hot furnace. Then he shot lasers from them, blasting Rufio's face-down monster. A dinosaur, very toon-like in design with a flaming back.

"You destroyed my Jurrac Stauriko!" Rufio boasted while holding up his fist. "When he's sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon two Jurrac Tokens to my field!"

Two flaming sprites in the form of the fallen dinosaur burst onto the field. The cuddled up in defense position.

"And it only gets worse for you, Sol! Because when a defense position Jurrac Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. I can Special Summon, Jurrac Herra!"

Rufio arrogantly slapped the card onto the surface of his Duel Disk. A fountain of flames burst from the ground behind him. Jocelia screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the heat kissing the back of her neck. The ground beneath her rocked as if the mountains were falling. She quickly realized that they were footsteps. Something big walked over her and Rufio.

Jurrac Herra stood four-meters-tall. His body was mostly light green with a layer of hard yellow flesh over his head, torso, and the lower half of his tail. Two large cannons were mounted over his shoulders making awesome weapons in battle. (ATK/2300 DEF/1500).

"Impressive," said Sol. "To summon a monster of such power so quickly."

"Ha! Thanks," said Rufio.

"But, I fear that just won't do. You left him unprotected, thereby leaving him victim to my newest monster. I now play the Black Illusion Ritual!"

Jocelia gave another loud gasp. The back of her throat almost dried from all the air that escaped her.

Sol saw the recognition in her eyes bring a foul sense of delight into his heart. Two large ceremonial cups the color of indigo appeared behind him, followed by a golden vase with the Eye of Wdjat on the center. The Dark-Eyes Illusionist loomed over the vase awaiting his fate. He looked like a legless jester with a dark-green cape. His head was in the shape of the Millennium Eye, the Item Pegasus once wore. The cups spewed out a pinkish-purple cloud of smoke that enveloped the Dark-Eyes Illusionist. It screeched and was then sucked into the vase.

Rufio and Jocelia both began to share the same fear. Two children quivered and whimpered, for this was unlike anything they had ever seen.

When the Ritual was complete, a new monster took the place of the Dark-Eyes Illusionist. It was a shapeless being that was the example of one's imagination going wild. Its body, for lack of a better word, was dark teal with outlines of dull gray. There was a hole in the center of the beast that opened and closed.

"It can't be!"

"You know something Jocelia?"

"You know what this monster is, don't you?" said Sol with a cruel snigger. "Behold! Relinquished!"

"No!" said Jocelia. "No! No! No!"

 **Relinquished**

 **ATK/0 DEF/0**

 **LV 1**

"What is that?" said Rufio.

"That's a card my father made to use against Yugi Muto at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament," Jocelia stammered. "I was…I was just a baby at the time, so I couldn't see it. However, I've seen my father paint the monster in his studio multiple times. There were some other forms along with it. Be careful, Rufio. I don't know who this guy is, but he stole my papa's cards. And there are far more powerful incarnations of that monster. I just know it."

"She's right," said Sol. "But Relinquished alone contains the power to force Rufio on his knees."

"You both are so dumb!" Rufio scoffed. "Look at that thing. The overgrown eyeball is only a Level One monster with 0 ATK points. He's absolutely useless."

"Oh, is he?' said Cecelia.

Sol laughed. "Indeed," he said. "My Relinquished effect activates!"

The hole on Relinquished monster's belly widened. It was like a black hole, sucking everything inside it. Jurrac Herra slammed his feet deep into the earth to anchor himself; for he was getting sucked into the hole.

"What's happening?" cried Rufio over the howling wind that whipped about him.

Jurrac Herra could no longer hold on and was sucked into the hole.

"He's gone!" cried Jocelia.

And it got worse for poor Rufio. On his next turn, he thought things would go well, for he performed a double Synchro Summon that turn, bringing out the likes of Jurrac Velphito whose ATK equaled the ATK of the combined points of the monsters used to Synchro Summon it. The tuner was a Jurrac Brachis (ATK 1000) and the regular monster was Jurrac Guiba (ATK 1700). Combined, Jurrac Velphito had 3700 ATK.

Rufio cleverly cast more spells that allowed him to Special Summon more and more eventually bringing forth the beast known as Jurrac Giganoto to the field. His ATK was 2100 which increased by 200 for each Jurrac that was under Rufio's control. That meant his ATK raised to 2300. Earlier, he had used a Graceful Charity spell, allowing him to draw three cards and discarding two. One of those discarded monsters was his Jurrac Tyrannus. Using Monster Reborn, Rufio brought it back, adding another 200 ATK to Jurrac Giganoto.

But despite his best efforts, Sol was a powerful Duelist. Jurrac Giganoto attacked first, smashing his skull on the monster's body. However, Jurrac Herra was destroyed instead. The damage that Sol took, Rufio took as well. But that did not stop Jurrac Velphito to make the next attack. He slashed Relinquished multiple times with his sharp claws, destroying it. Sol took a heavy hit. One more attack and Rufio would win the match.

Jurrac Tyrannus roared and charged forward to attack Sol.

"I Special Summon from my hand the Illusionist Faceless Magician in defense mode!" Sol cried out, slapping the card on the field before Tyrannus could strike him. Jurrac Tyrannus stomped the bizarre mage with a mighty stomp of his foot that shook the ground. The trees rattled, sprinkling the forest floor with a blanket of leaves.

 **Rufio-3800 LP**

 **Sol-100 LP**

"No fair!" shouted Rufio.

"Oh, it is!" Cecelia said with a cackle. "When you destroyed Sol's Relinquished, the Faceless Magician could be Special Summoned."

"And it gets worse, for you," said Sol. "When you destroyed my magician, I'm allowed to bring back my Relinquished!"

The Illusionist Faceless Magician laughed while waving about his arms in a hypnotic fashion while conjuring a spell to resurrect Relinquished.

It was Sol's turn. He used Polymerization to fuse Relinquished with his Thousand-Eyes Idol creating a new monster.

 **The Thousand-Eyes Restrict**

 **ATK/0 DEF/0**

 **LV 1**

It looked just like Relinquished, save that its color changed to a shade of rotting brown and a thousand eyes opened all over its body. Something was wrong, for Rufio's monsters were held in a bright green aura.

"What's going on?" Rufio cried. "My monsters! They're not moving."

"Of course they're not," said Sol. "Thousand-Eyes Restrict will prevent your monsters from changing their battle positions or attacking. And, I take control of one of your monsters!"

Jurrac Velphito was sucked into the dark hole in the Thousand-Eyes Restrict's body. His ATK and DEF increased to 3700.

Then, he used Fissure, allowing him to destroy the monster with the lowest ATK on Rufio's field. A crack opened under Jurrac Giganoto's feet. The dinosaur roared, trying to keep to the surface. But it was no use. He fell into the fissure, disappearing into the darkness.

Sol sniggered and held up another card. "For my next move, I will play the spell, Relinquished Fusion. With this card, I fuse together Relinquished with my Illusionist Faceless Magician to create the all-powerful Millennium-Eyes Restrict!"

This new monstrosity had the body of the Thousand-Eyes Restrict, but the eyes were replaced by a thousand golden Millennium Eyes, just like the one Pegasus used to wear.

The head grew an ornate mask. A tail grew from its back and the wing-like appendages on its shoulders grew bigger. The eyes that loomed over the black hole were glowing bright blue giving the hole the appearance of a horrid face.

 **Millennium-Eyes Restrict**

 **ATK/0 DEF/0**

 **LV 1**

"With his effect, I can take control of an effect monster in your Graveyard. Your Jurrac Giganoto is mine!"

The dinosaur was forced out of the surface of the Millennium-Eyes Restrict's left wing. The ATK of the monster went up to 2100.

Jurrac Tyrannus was defenseless, but Rufio saved his monster with Hallowed Life Barrier.

"No matter," Sol jeered. "My Thousand-Eyes Restrict prevents all your monsters from attacking. There is nothing you can do, boy." He chuckled, looking up at Cecelia. "This was too easy. Perhaps we have found ourselves the wrong person to be king."

"I am not!" shouted Rufio. "I am the king! I am! I am!"

"Then prove it to me! You're in no position to attack. Your best monsters are now in my control. You have nothing! Surrender now so we can be on our way. You were nothing but a waste of time, boy!"

"I'll show you!" said Rufio. "Draw!" He sneered. "It's over for you, Sol! I hope you have a crown ready for me because I summon Jurrac Dino!" (ATK/1700 DEF/800 LV 3) "Now, I will tune him with my Jurrac Tyrannus to Synchro Summon the mighty, devastating, Jurrac Meteor!"

The sky turned from beautiful blue to blood red. The clouds went to a pale color of orange. From space, a dinosaur of colossal size in the form of a meteor zoomed towards the earth. (ATK/2800 DEF/2000 LV 10). He finally smashed to the field and destroyed every card in play. The Eyes-Restrict monsters bellowed in agony when bathed in the searing heat.

"NO!" cried Sol.

"And once my Jurrac Meteor resolves his effect, I can Special Summon a Jurrac Tuner from my Graveyard. My Jurrac Dino returns."

Sol smiled and stood up straight. The dinosaur huffed and puffed and released a jet of flames at Sol, reducing his Life Points to 0.

"Impressive," said Sol.

"See, I told you I had what it takes to be the High King. Now, give me the Ancient Beast card!"

"I shall," said Sol, holding up Rufio's prize. "It's yours, Your Grace. You've earned it."

"Your Grace," Cecelia said bowing.

Jocelia ran in front of Rufio, blocking his way. "You can't!" she cried.

"Out of my way, Jocelia!" shouted Rufio.

"You can't, Rufio! You just can't! Don't you see? These are bad people."

"Bad people? They're only trying to help me! Unlike you and Avi who took everything from me."

"But it's for the best," the girl pleaded, tears bubbling in her little eyes. "Rufio, please. Don't listen to them. You're going to hurt thousands of others including yourself."

Rufio grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her aside. She maintained her balance, ready to fight back, but Rufio was quick. Before she could say anything, Rufio shoved her hard onto the ground. Jocelia whimpered as she fell on her bottom. Her hands scraping on the pebbles in the ground.

She sniffed. Her lips trembled and the tears poured down her cheeks.

"I don't need you anymore, Jocelia! If you get in my way again, I'll kill you!"

"Come, Your Grace," said Sol, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder. "There is much to be done."

Cecelia jumped down the tree and joined them. She looked back at Jocelia and grinned cruelly.

They disappeared into the dark shadows of the trees, leaving Jocelia sobbing alone on the forest floor. She mustered the strength and got up, scampering back to the sanctuary to tell Avi the horrible news.

* * *

 **Sora**

* * *

A loud bang from the towering iron doors disrupted the silence of the afternoon. The rainstorm outside smashed on the stained-glass windows. The music being played by a minstrel band near the fountains was almost drowned out by a loud rumble of thunder and the chatter of the noble guests who came to attend a brunch with the Emperor. They stopped talking after the doors were pretentiously slammed open by the Emperor's guest. No doubt he was going to be a difficult one. Word around the castle was that the King who would be joining them today was a man of great power nicknamed The Mighty Dragon; for he survived an attack from one of Avi's most powerful dragons. Her Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon, who was god-like in strength and magic. He turned his entire kingdom to ashes. And now he sought the aid of Emperor Sora, whom he defied these past couple of years, to seek revenge against her. Now that his newly established kingdom, although a petty one, had an army, stable economy, and faithful serfs to work the land, he was ready to begin his campaign against the Alliance.

But many were not sure if Sora would grant this so-called 'Mighty Dragon' blessing with his aid. He and his new-formed government have proven to be rather difficult. The nobles awaited this meeting with great anticipation.

Up high in the rafters, the royal heralds blew on their golden trumpets to announce the coming of King Miles Bostel the Lion Cub of Pell Brook. Or preferably named 'The Mighty Dragon'. Goddesses knew why.

To the shock of all, the king was a boy of twelve, blonde, blue-eyed, and arrogant. He sat atop a golden palanquin being carried by knights in polished iron armor. A garrison of bannermen marched behind him holding the chequy knight of the Emboldorian border to the north.

The boy king had a minuscule iron-banded crown on his brow with colorful stones glued onto it. A red robe was fastened around his neck trimmed in white fur patterned with black spots. He was an inferior lordling no doubt, one of the many dozens from the lesser kingdoms of Emboldor. While his knights felt out of place being surrounded by Black Luster Soldiers, Buster Bladers, Gold Paladins, Swords of the King, and Royal Guardsmen, Miles kept his head up high to show he was a powerful figure not to be trifled with despite being ruler of a lesser kingdom.

After he passed the glorious fountains and marveled at the beautiful Spire maids, he kept his eyes locked on Sora who sat proudly atop his Diamond Throne surrounded by six Divine Dragon Knights of Felgrand. They stood ten feet tall wearing armor that looked like it was forged by gods. They shamed Miles and his iron-clad warriors. Nevertheless, he still kept his chin up and concealed his face behind a mask of defiance and superciliousness. A foolish sense for a power he did not have but was too stubborn and proud to admit it.

He had a crown, too. Sure, it was not as shiny and beautiful as the one the Emperor wore, but it was a crown nonetheless. And his throne back home was nothing more than a mere wooden chair compared to that monstrous throne of gold, platinum, myrrh, and the magnificent diamonds of the Fourteen Kingdoms (which were so big he could have used them as a ball to play with in his spice garden in Pell Brook), but it was a throne nonetheless, and it still meant he had power. He was a king, therefore he would be treated as such.

When the palanquin was brought before the steps of Sora's thrones, the knights carrying it lowered it as they kneeled. A servant girl from his castle hesitantly stepped out of the ranks of the bannermen and went on her hands and knees, acting as a footstool for the boy king. He laid casually on the palanquin and set his feet on her back. Sora smirked at the show. King Miles saw it and was pleased, thinking that Sora was impressed with his display of dominance.

 _He doesn't look so tough_ , Miles thought to himself. He saw Princess Tori sitting on the throne beside Sora with a cone of ice cream in her hand. Miles winked at her before gesturing a kiss.

Tori coughed into her fist and looked away.

Miles' insides twisted with a burning envy upon looking at her. The thought of asking for her as a gift for the honor of his visit came to mind as did the fear of being attacked by the Divine Dragon Knights should Sora's infamous short-temper get sparked.

He calmly sat back in his chair and took a deep breath to restrain his lust and his ego which even he felt was oversized.

But every second that Tori was in his gaze made his ego an even fiercer beast that not even the shackles of his fortitude could withhold any longer. She was a very beautiful girl, one that shamed his would-be bride back home. Even Tori's tiara was a glimmering masterpiece that made his crown look like a mere trinket. The Princess's dress had tiny diamonds sewn into it. The fabric was in a shade of brilliant white and ruffled with gold silk sashes embellished by filigree designs.

The gown no doubt cost more than his crown, hell, you could by a thousand of those meager things for the price of Tori's dress. Her very fingers were glittering like the stars from all the rings she wore, and her slender neck was adorned with a platinum necklace inlaid with multi-cored gems, designed to look like the mythical Rainbow Dragon who aided Queen Evangelia Pendragon in the civil war thousands of years ago.

The great jeweled tower bells of Amon Heth began to ring for the afternoon mass taking place in the temples of Horakhty all throughout the city. They were powerful instruments to be heard from all the way up here in the throne room of the Spire of the Kings. Miles had heard about them.

"I want one of those bells!" he told his sentinel. "Make sure you tell Sora that."

At last, an Imperial Herald stepped forth and announced the boy king's arrival.

"Behold!" he cried out, holding out his arm. "His Majesty King Miles Bostel of Pell Brook. Warden of the Northern Border. Lord of the Andras Plains and the Purple Mountains."

Sora held out his hand, mostly to show off the rings on his fingers than to welcome Miles. "Greetings!" said he.

King Miles rolled his eyes in boredom, for he grew weary of royal protocol.

His sentinel, Ser Robert Bruce of Cameron approached and bowed, for it would be he who was going to speak with Sora. He was bald, and had a greasy face crusted with acne scars. A thick beard covered his chin and neck.

"Your Excellency," Ser Robert bowed. "And Princess Tori, you look radiant. You have my condolences for the loss of your knight, Ser Yuma."

"It was a just death," said Sora. "All I wanted was to find my queen and convince the kingdom that they are part of the Empire. They needed to pay the appropriate taxes which they have fallen behind. Isn't that right, my love?"

Tori contorted awkwardly. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "The moment Yuma raised his sword against my darling Emperor Sora, he became a traitor. I am glad he's gone."

Ser Robert knew Sora forced her to utter those words. "Indeed," he said. "Nevertheless, we are honored that you have brought the Mighty Dragon and his servants here to the Spire of the Kings in such great style. Know that we are ecstatic for this summoning and we are ready to serve you as best we can."

Sora scoffed. "Mighty Dragon?" he looked down at Miles.

The boy king's bored expression creased into that of anger and offense. "You laugh?" said Miles, grasping the arms of his palanquin.

"Forgive him, Your Excellency," Ser Robert said to Sora. "It's a name that has been given to him because he survived the fires caused by Lady Avi's dragons. The fires that burned down his castle and took the life of his knights and his parents. When he escaped, he led a garrison of men, myself included, to the Anvil Fort, home of his uncle, Ser Tomas Skyjoy. He was supposed to aid us in the fight against Avi for the mines to the north. He never came. This was treason. His Majesty, King Miles, took the fort without effort. It was as though the dragon flames forged a warrior. Hence the name."

The boy king made a smug grin and nodded superciliously. "And then we put my traitorous uncle's head to a spike atop my new fort!" he boasted. "It was a glorious sight to behold. You should have seen it! The bannermen of the Green Knight howled in agony like wolves caught in a hunter's trap. The maids screamed in the night like whores finding ecstasy. The entire border trembled in my name. King Miles of the House Bostel. The Mighty Dragon of Emboldor!"

Sora kept his cheeky grin on his face. _A name inherited through arrogance_ , he thought.

"Indeed," Sora said with a shrug and a dull tone that pierced Mile's ego. He took Tori's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. He tasted a sweet glob of ice cream that fell on it. He found another and licked it off. Tori cringed in displeasure.

"And I presume your preparations for war go well?" Sora asked, setting her hand down. Tori whimpered and rubbed her hand on her dress to dry it of the filth he left all over it.

"War?" said Ser Robert. "We have no need to prepare for war."

Ser Gerennok chuckled, standing beside Ser Nerrak. He went down to the first step of the throne's marble steps and stared at the sentinel. "Are you so far north that you are blind to the campaign against the Termnnian Alliance?"

Ser Robert looked at the Leogai knight. "Alas, my lord, the war has not reached us."

"I did not think so," said Ser Gerennok. He looked up at Sora, grinning. "You refuse to acknowledge the fighting to the East and South, yet you are able to start meager campaigns for forts in the name of revenge. Humph. I am not surprised by this. What can you expect from a lesser kingdom?"

"Watch what you say, beast!" said King Miles. "Or I'll have you killed and used as a throw rug."

Sora laughed. "I'd like to see you try! Nevertheless, Ser Gerennok, please be respectful. After all, they're our guests."

Ser Gerennok turned and bowed apologetically. "Your Grace," he said before returning to his place.

"We have had no need to prepare for war," said Ser Robert.

"But isn't that why you're here?" Tori asked. "I mean, you did travel all this way to make amends and join my beloved Emperor in the campaign against the Alliance. Or did you expect the Emperor to do the fighting for you?"

Miles and his men were quiet.

"Your silence speaks a thousand words," said Tori. "You are lazy and incompetent."

Sora said grabbing a goblet of wine and taking a long sip. "She is right. So, you should prepare for battle. Because as you say, Lady Avi and her forces gave you quite a walloping before I took the throne. You should have every reason to start preparations."

"Do not speak of her in front of me!" spat King Miles. "She killed my father and my mother with her dragons. She burned down the castle that had been in my family since the rule of Tiberius the Uniter. Fuck Avi! I piss on her! I shit on her!"

His court magician, a chubby old man, in robes of blue, shook his head in disapproval. He looked at Sora, still shaking his head with an apologetic and frightful look. His baggy cheeks quivering like jelly.

Sora drank another gulp of his drink. Then he shrugged uncaringly. "Well, that's what your father gets for marching into her territory in a meager show of strength."

Ser Nerrak sneered. "He died trying to show the Emperor his lesser kingdom is worth a damn. You won yourself a great victory when you took the mines from Avi's friends. But victory means nothing unless you can hold your ground. Your father failed. And to show the Empire she was not a Queen to be trifled with, Avi flew into your kingdom and burned it all down. House Bostel should have known better than to underestimate her. Shameful. Shameful."

"Is that why you brought us here?" said Miles. "To shame us? To make fun of us? You forget it is our kingdom that forged your trebuchets and ballistas."

"We have guns and cannons now," said Sora. "And a formidable force of Dragon Knights. Your machines are both relics and the downfall of your kingdom. Your father thought he could take on Avi with them. Well, it takes more than a trebuchet to take down a dragon. He found that out the hard way. Anyways, why I have brought you here is a matter of business."

One of the city bankers approached Ser Robert with a scroll.

Sora smiled with pleasure and said: "The Bank of Emboldor has tabulated the money that was borrowed by the ' _Mighty Dragon's_ ' father, King Nordan. Money that was graciously given to him by my illustrious father, Antilles Dragonheart. In the name of the Empire of Termnnia, the bankers will travel with you back to Pell Brook. It is time to pay what you owe."

"Twenty million in gold Star Chips, my lord," said the banker, a boring old gentleman in black robes and a shoulder-length powdered wig. "We are ready to collect when you are."

"Twenty?" Ser Robert said, swiping the scroll from the banker's hands. "Absurd! He would never take more than he needed. This can't be right. This is thievery!"

"Oh no, good sir," said the Banker. "These tabulations include every chip borrowed from other parties associated with the Empire. Antilles Julius Dragonheart was not the only one who owes money to. You have to return what you owe. It's law."

"No," said Ser Robert. "Five million perhaps, but twenty! It's unreasonable."

"Unreasonable when you take from us?" said Sora. "But not when it's time for you to give back? Who are the thieves now?"

A long pause followed that question.

Ser Robert rolled up the scroll. "A thousand apologies, Your Grace."

Miles got off the palanquin at a very quick pace, almost slipping on his maid servant's back. He took the scroll from Ser Robert's hands and tossed it at Sora causing many in the throne room to gasp in shock. Tori ducked out of the way, dropping her ice cream.

The scroll thumped on Sora's chestplate.

"There!" shouted Miles. "Your payment! Paid back in full. And as a bonus consolation prize, you can come down here and kiss my ass!"

Another gust of gasps flew around like a blustering breeze. The court magician stepped forward, cowering before Sora. "S-s-so sorry, Your Grace."

"His Majesty will remember that he is a subordinate of the Empire," Sora said, trying to remain calm.

"Subordinate!" said Miles. "You must think of me as nothing more than a mere serf! You may be Emperor, but you will do well to show me respect! I am The Mighty Dragon! I am King! I am…"

"SHUT! UP!" Sora shouted. His voice rang across the throne room.

The boy king did. His arrogant expression faded into that of submission. "Now sit down!" Sora commanded him sternly. "Let the grownups talk."

Miles stopped in his tracks, his body paralyzed from shock, and anger since Sora was the same age as him. And he was quite embarrassed, too. The feeling was increased tenfold for being in the presence of Princess Tori whom he became infatuated with. Miles turned and sat back on his palanquin.

"Thank you," Sora said calmly. "Now, about our payment."

"Y-y-your Grace," stuttered Ser Robert, clearly embarrassed by the display of arrogance shown by his king. "It will t-take some time. We barely have enough chip and coin for ourselves. The tax collectors haven't been working with full strength. Not since Lady Avi's foolishness plunged our kingdom into chaos."

Sora nodded his head and rubbed his chin. He tapped his foot as he pondered the situation. "Very well. I do not wish to seem unjust. I desire my coin, but I do not wish to add further harm to the people. So I will make it fifteen million."

It was still not good enough for Robert. "Your Honor, even that amount will take weeks, months even to collect."

"Then you'd better get moving," said Sora. "From what I understand, the mines which Lady Avi took from you sit unused, Goddesses know why. It could have saved her friends from making the trip south to make interest with The Big Five. I will lend you five hundred Black Luster Soldiers to accompany you south and reclaim the mines. A very large garrison remains there from what I hear. But for my Black Luster Soldiers, it should be no trouble taking it back. Take the mines and you can pay us with the profits you make until you have paid your debt."

"An excellent notion," said Ser Robert. "But, alas, Lady Avi and her dragons are still out there."

"She's vanished into the wilds on another quest," said Ser Gerennak. "The last anyone saw of her was the Night of a Thousand Screams. She was never seen again after that. But even so, our engineering corps have created weapons that will prove more than a match against her dragons."

"Indeed," said Sora. "And in the meantime, your king will remain here as my prisoner until your debts are paid."

"But sir!" said Robert.

"What!" shouted Miles.

"Do not worry," Sora said, holding up a pacifying hand. "We'll see that he's very well taken care of. Ha! I think after a while he might not want to go home. Tori, my love, why don't you show him to the west side of the spire. Give him a grand view of the bay. I'm sure he'll enjoy the accommodations."

"Accommodations?" spat Miles. "You mean prison?"

Sora smiled like a Witty Phantom. "A prison fit for a king. Tori, go now."

"Of course," Tori said, not wasting any time getting up from her throne. She sat on that blasted thing for hours and her bottom was growing cold and raw. Two Divine Dragon Knights waited for her to come down. When she passed them, they marched behind her.

"Come, Miles," said Tori, sweetly.

"You will refer to me as Your Majesty!" demanded the boy king. "I may be held here against my will, but I am still a king!"

"And you will refer to my lady with the proper respect she deserves!" snapped Sora. "Don't try my patience, boy, or I might have you thrown in the dungeons instead."

"A thousand apologies," Ser Robert said. "He will learn."

He turned to follow Miles to his chambers.

"Not you," Sora said.

Ser Robert stopped and pivoted to look at Sora. "Your Grace?"

"Miles is the collateral. Not you. It will be your job to secure those mines. See to it with the greatest of haste."

Ser Robert bowed. "Your Grace."

As Ser Robert and his men marched out of the throne room, a messenger came running in with a grim expression. He stopped before Sora's throne and bowed. "Your Grace. I bring an urgent message from the Church."

"Well, where is it?" Sora asked after a long pause.

Before the messenger could speak, the loud grumble of a wooden wagon disrupted the silence, followed by a cacophony of squeaks from its poorly-oiled wheels. It was being pulled with thick ropes by five strong men.

Sora stood from the Diamond Throne and walked down the steps to see what was under the sheet that covered the wagon. Whatever it was, it was massive in size.

The messenger handed him the message which contained a holo-vid to project an image. Sora read the message first. As his eyes darted down the letter, his fingers began to quiver.

"King Ethan has sacked Aquarius!"

"Huh!" Ser Nerrak growled, running down the steps of the Diamond Throne to join Sora.

"King Ethan has sacked Aquarius!" Sora repeated.

The holoprojector suddenly flew out of his hand and landed in front of the wagon showing images with multiple views of Obelisk the Tormentor being decimated by a terrifying machine. Ser Gerennak used all his strength to remove the white cloth from the object underneath.

What they saw was a long object colored in a deep dark blue.

"We have killed one of the heathen beasts!" Ser Nerrak read the letter aloud. The images on the holoprojector replayed in an infinite loop.

"Two more remain and yours will follow. Lest you turn back on your blasphemous ways and surrender to the Faith and the Church of the almighty Covenant of Yeyu, your cities will suffer the same fate as The Tormentor. Signed King Ethan, Lord of Elleria, King of Aquarius, and honorable Warden of the Church."

"Goddesses!" Sora cried out in shock when he realized what was on the wagon. "It's one of Obelisk the Tormentor's fingers!"

Everyone in court began to cry out in shock. Sora's fingers grew limp. He dropped the holoprojector and took a step away from the macabre present that King Ethan had sent him.

"If he can destroy the God Cards…what hopes does Ancalagon have?"

"We will stop him!" said Ser Nerrak.

"How?" said Sora. "I can't do anything now! I have a knife at my throat!"

"Perhaps," said Ser Nerrak. "But, a cornered rat can fight back."

"You saw that weapon, Ser Nerrak!" said Sora. "My allies, as big as they are, cannot have a hope in the Shadows to stand up to that thing."

"Then it seems, we must find more allies," said Ser Gerrenak.

"I have no more allies!" shouted Sora.

Ser Gerrenak stood over him and crossed his arms. "Then I suggest you look East."

Sora balled his fists in anger. "No!" he shouted. "No! No! NO! Absolutely not!" He pointed at his knight. "I should have you executed for speaking such words! It's borderline treason! I cannot believe you suggested for me to side with Lady Avi and her Alliance."

"She may be the underdog in this war, Your Grace," said Ser Nerrak. "But you cannot deny she has assets that could help us turn the tide against the Church and their machine of war. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, correct?"

"That saying works both ways, idiot!" said Sora. "No. No. They will never join my side. Even if I was stupid enough to ask Avi and her friends to form a temporary alliance against the Church of Yeyu. No! I will assemble every soldier I have in Rassay and send them all over Termnnia. When I've quelled the rebellions and conquered the other countries, I will have my allies and my Empire will grow ever larger."

"And you will leave us vulnerable to attack!" yelled Ser Nerrak. "With no soldiers protecting our walls or our city we'll make an easy target for both Lady Avi and the Church!"

"I have Ancalagon!"

"And he lost against the God Cards!" said Ser Gerennak. "That machine kills God Cards. Ancalagon is no different."

"We don't know for sure," said Sora, dashing for the exit.

"You can't!" said Ser Nerrak, quickly following him. "My Emperor, there is not enough men to launch that kind of a campaign!"

"Then see to it that conscriptions are assembled and departed immediately. There are thousands of able-bodied young men in this city. See them enlisted immediately."

Defeated, the two beast knights bowed. "You Grace," they said at once.

Once they were at a safe distance from the Emperor, Ser Gerrenak leaned close to Ser Nerrak. "He's going mad," he whispered.

"A fear the end of days is coming quickly," said Ser Nerrak. "This war is going to kill us all."

* * *

 **Covenant Commander**

* * *

Pop!

The corks of expensive bottles of champagne were opened, and party crackers burst, spewing out confetti and glitter in celebration for the conquering of Aquarius, and the inevitable downfall of Termnnia's old ways. Commander Bradley Ford of the Leviathan-class airship, The Otengo, meaning Shield, sat in his chair holding up a glass filled with the sparkling beverage. His subordinates gathered around him with glasses in hand.

"This day we show the Termnnians that their heathen ways are hereby forfeit. They thought their 'God Cards' invincible."

Murmurs and cruel chuckles all around.

"But we showed them that the real power in this word does not come from cards. Or High Kings! Not Emperors! Or imaginary Goddesses. No, my friends. We showed them that the real power that controls this world comes from the unbreakable will in the almighty Yeyu!"

A cheer from the petty officers.

"First it was Aquarius. When we break their Queen tomorrow, all will follow suit. And this world can finally become civilized. But it is not this day, friends. This day belongs to us. We celebrate!"

With one final cheer, the drinks poured in and hard rave music blasted from the holo-screens all over the deck. The officers danced around holding their drinks. The intel officers undressed, as did many of the gunners of the ship who were looking for a chance to finally settle down. Some already started making love atop their command posts. But their party was short-lived. Just as Commander Bradley was getting excited from a striptease by one of his prettiest intel officers, a warning began to wail on the screens.

"What the…" said Commander Bradley.

"Alert! Interdimensional rupture detected!" said the cool synthetic female voice. "Alert! Interdimensional rupture detected. Alert! Interdimensional rupture detected."

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted Bradley.

* * *

 **Loxley**

* * *

A portal in the sky opened, scattering the clouds away in violent ripples. From the portal, six souls dropped out of it screaming in horror when they realized where the portal had taken them. Jaden, Yusei, Yuya, Yusaku, Yuma, and Loxley flung their arms about like they were ragdolls.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Yusaku. "LOXLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"HEY, I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE!" Loxley wailed at the top of his lungs over the sound of the wind that bellowed loudly all around them.

Jaden flapped his arms, hoping he could fly. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

They flipped through the air, turning their stomachs inside out making them very sick. Loxley's headphones were still blasting music. He just realized his phone's playlist had been on loop since he left Greece. The Ace of Spades, one of his favorite songs by Motörhead thundered through the speakers. He couldn't help but smile, seeing how the song added a bit of excitement to their fall. If it wasn't for the fact that he was about to plunge to his death real soon, this moment could have been fun. Almost.

"I can't believe this is how it ends!" cried Yuma. "Mommy!"

Yusei grunted, trying his best to figure out how to get out of this situation. He would have hoped for Stardust Dragon to aid him, but he was transported into the Dark City many leagues from wherever he was now. Even at supersonic speeds, the dragon would never reach them in time. Just as he flew down on his back, a light formed above him. It burst and turned into a card. He grabbed it with ease.

Cosmic Blazar Dragon?

Yusei noticed bright flashes over Yuma and Yuya. It seemed that they, too, were gifted with cards.

"What is this?" shouted Yuya, clutching the card with all his might. "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon?"

"Hey, I got a Number Card!" shouted Yuma. "It's Number 99: Utopic Dragon."

"Yeah, great!" shouted Loxley, flipping helplessly through the air. "How are cards supposed to save our skins!?"

Above him, a roar answered his call. Three portals opened and from them flew three powerful dragons. The same dragons from the cards the three young men received.

"What in the…" said Loxley. Cosmic Blazar Dragon swooped by him and saved Yusei. He handed on the dragons back safely and held on tight. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon grabbed Yuya with his large claw and gently placed him on the back of his neck. Meanwhile, Utopic Dragon gracefully dove under Yuma. He landed on the dragons back. Yuma flipped on his belly and held on to one of the dragon's sky-blue spikes that protruded from the back of his neck.

"HELP!" Jaden shouted. He was falling towards the earth with Yusaku and Loxley.

Yusei ordered his dragon to fly down and rescue Yusaku. Yusei held out his hand while the dragon flew beside him. But it was hard for Yusaku to do anything; for he was flipping about through the air like a piece of paper lost in the wind. The task was challenging to say the least, but eventually, Yusaku grabbed Yusei's hand and was pulled onto the dragon's back.

Many hundreds of feet above them, Yuma and his Utopic Dragon soared for Jaden. The poor boy was flailing about as if he were a headless chicken attempting to fly. Far to the west, Yuya and his Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon picked up Loxley. Yuya grabbed him by the leg and dragged him atop the dragon's back.

"Phew!" Loxley breathed, grasping one of the many spikes on the dragon's neck. "That could have been worse."

* * *

 **Commander Bradley**

* * *

"Commander!" shouted one of the intel officers. "You're not going to believe this! But three more ruptures appeared. Three large objects flew from them. Oh, Yeyu, save us."

"What is it?" shouted Bradley.

The Intel Officer looked up from her screen, trembling in fear. "Sir, we've got True Dragons!"

Upon hearing this news, the young Commander ordered everyone back to their battle stations. The events unfolded so quickly that none of them had time to properly dress. They began making calls throughout the ship. All pilots were to report to the hangars and take flight. Gunners geared up swarming to their turrets.

* * *

 **Loxley**

* * *

"Uh oh!" said Loxley. "We've got company boys!"

The three dragons lined up, flying beside one another, awaiting their new foes. From the clouds the Otengo emerged. Around it, swarms of Covenant Air Corps fighters flew about looking like flies buzzing around a horse. Their engines bellowed into the sky as if the pilots attempted to intimidate the dragons.

"Covenant Ships!" said Yusei.

"This far South?" said Jaden. "But how?"

Yusaku scoffed. "I don't know. Why don't you ask them and find out?"

"Now's not the time you guys!" said Yusei. "We're in a lot of trouble."

"I don't think the dragons seemed bothered by it," Loxley said when he saw Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon snarling ferociously at the ship with its hundreds of fighters swarming towards him. Number 99: Utopic Dragon did so as well, and Cosmic Blazar Dragon let out a fierce battle cry, accepting the challenge of the Covenant.

"Hang on this is going to be bad," said Yuma.

Jaden gripped the spike on Utopic Dragons' back with all his might. "Oh man! Your dragons are ready to rumble guys."

Squadrons of fighter jets soared around them to signal they were trapped and there was nowhere to go. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon hissed and made a wet-sounding snarl. He flexed his muscles and spread his wings of light which were of greater size than even he. Loxley and the others covered their ears from the ear-piercing whistling the engines made as they flew by. They could feel their insides rattling from the loud noise.

Utopic Dragon screeched and even tried to snap at them with his mouth should they come close. But the fighters were smart enough not to underestimate True Dragons and kept their distance. None of them wanted a repeat of what happened to Shadow Company in the Night of a Thousand Screams.

Without warning, a V-formation of red fighters swooped in from the clouds and soared towards them. The pilots were eager to get into combat.

"Captain," said one of the pilots, a brash young man in his twenties. "If we take those dragons down, we'll have our seats in Bodark Squadron!"

"Forget that," said another pilot. "Just look at those things. If we take them down, we'll be Knights of the Church. Captain, let's get 'em!"

The captain sneered. "No need to tell me twice. Gentlemen, release your missiles. CHARGE!"

The interior bay doors of the fighters opened. Bushels of missiles dropped out and fired at the push of a button. The missiles hissed towards the dragons. Already the pilots were beginning to practice their victory speeches. But to their shock, Cosmic Blazar Dragon flew ahead and conjured an arcane circle glowing bright blue. The design of the circle was fantastic, to say nothing of the power it had.

The circle acted as a shield, blocking the missiles with the greatest of ease. Then, Cosmic Blazar Dragon heaved a powerful blast of energy that had the force of an exploding sun. The poor pilots were wiped out and the rest of the blast hit the front of the airship. The shields collapsed immediately, and extensive damage was done to the bow. Smoke and flames slithered from the blast damage.

The fighters swooped into action and dove after the dragons. "Oh no!" cried Jaden, shutting his eyes and tightening his guts, preparing for the worst ride of his life. "Guys…I think your dragons are ready to rumble."

Loxley whimpered and grasped ever so tightly on the spike. Yuya, however, placed his oddly-colored goggles over his eyes and got comfortable. He knew it was going to be a wild ride, but it was going to be fun. Loxley wanted to speak, but he was so overcome with fear, he could not move any muscle from this lips to his thorax to speak. A cold chill dripped down his forehead. They were beads of sweat, chilled by the cold air enveloping him.

The three dragons split off, chasing down their enemies. The wind stung Loxley's face like a thousand bees. His stomach scooted to the left as the Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon banked hard left after a squadron of three fighters. Yuya held on for dear life. His legs raising high above him, as did Loxley, both of them looking silly waving their legs up and down in rapid motion as they clung to the spike of their dragon. But while Loxley was wailing and screaming in horrid fright, Yuya was cheering as though he were on a roller coaster at the amusement park.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon formed a fiery blue halo that hovered before its mouth. He charged up a power deep within his chest and fired a golden beam of energy. The beam blasted the fighters to pieces, but it was so powerful, the planes erupted just being a few feet near them. Stealth fighters, flown by the Leviathan's elite pilots charged from above and fired their cannons. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon would have none of it and forced his wings to grow even larger than they already were. The tips of the wings started glowing brighter. Their temperature increased to levels hotter than the surface of the sun. The blistering heat bit both Yuya and Loxley's backs. Odd-Eyes gave a mighty spin, flinging his wings like whips. They cut through the fighters like a hot knife through butter.

Miles away, Yusei and Yusaku held on tight; for Cosmic Blazar Dragon was making a few sweeps over the Leviathan using his energy breath to blast the cannons and turrets the covered the ship's surface. Flak burst all around them in deadly clouds of black that spewed sharp debris in the air to shoot down the dragon or maim the riders on its back.

Number 99: Utopic Dragon was aiding Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon in destroying the fighters. Though capable of flying at supersonic speeds themselves, the three dragons were careful not to. For if they did, the flesh would be ripped off the bones of their masters. The weakness of man irritated them, but they used that rage to fight cleverly and quickly.

Inside the ship, Commander Bradley ordered the summoning of their own beasts. But it was hard for him to give orders while warning alarms flared all over every screen. Crippling damage had been done to the front of his ship, and he knew he was going to get an earful from the admirals for this. He was too careless. Too, stupid. To throw a party in the middle of a war zone had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done. Once the intel officers and engineers had the situation under control, they began making the necessary preparations for the summoning of their beasts.

"Let's see you dragons handle this!" Bradley sneered.

Outside Yusei pointed at the Leviathan. Something was coming out of its both its sides. Oversized mechanical rings. Their sleek, gray surfaces glowing with windows that were alit from within. The rings were gateways. Once the crew of the Leviathan completed their preparations, the rings manifested a bright, white light. Rainbow hues haloed the mechanisms and shots of electricity surged into the sky. From the rings, an artificial cry thundered within. At last, the creatures flew out and spread their wings, set to plague the dimension with their malice. The machines were limbless flying wyrms. Their bodies colored in a blackish-blue tinged with neon green from the orbs that radiated from different points on its body.

The dragons hovered beside the sides of the Leviathan, eager for the three True Dragons to make their move. It was a long stare down. Neither of them budged.

"What is that!" shouted Yuma. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"They're called Cracking Dragon!" Yusaku called out over the noise. "It's a creature from my world used by a terrorist group known as The Knights of Hanoi. But what are they doing here serving The Church of Yeyu?"

 **Cracking Dragon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/0**

 **LV 8**

"No doubt Kaiba was fumbling in interdimensional technology," said Yusei. "That psychopath just has to spread his love for Duel Monsters everywhere he goes! He must have brought monsters from your world to ours to evolve the game, Yusaku."

"He did," said Yusaku. "Link Summoning is one of the methods we use to play Duel Monsters. Kaiba brought it here a few years ago, hoping to make it mainstream like he did with your Pendulum and Xyz Summoning. But, High King Yuri died, and the war erupted. Link Summoning was delayed and has remained exclusive to his new school. Reserved for only his most elite students."

"How pretentious," said Yuma.

"Well, he does want Duel Monsters to be played by only the best," said Yuya. "For now, I think we'd better hang on tight. Those dragons look like they're ready for battle."

And the dragons fought one another to the death. The boys clung on with all their might to avoid the 20,000-foot drop to the lands below. Their energy breaths crisscrossed over the skies like a deadly light show, illuminating the morning in bright green, red, gold, and crimson as though the beams of energy fought for sovereignty over one another. The trio of True Dragons fought hard until at last, they smote the ruin of their mechanical foes upon the countryside. Cosmic Blazar Dragon hurried toward the Leviathan to finish his task in shooting the behemoth down. He fired his god-like energy beam at the engine. The ship groaned as though it were a beast in horrible agony. It tilted to the West towards the coast and made a great splash followed by a thunderous explosion, killing all but those on the upper decks.

When their enemy was defeated, the True Dragons soared eastward toward Thara hoping to warn those in the Alliance Capital of the foe resting beside them. Nevertheless, they were all content with being alive and having survived their ordeal with the Covenant.

"We did it guys!" cheered Jaden.

"Yahoo!" Yuya shouted as they disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

 **Marcel**

* * *

 _Hey! This is Alexis. Can't talk right now so please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Peace!_

"Come on! Answer me!" Marcel said dialing Alexis's number again. He stood by the ship that was going to carry the gold from The Big Five to Riftgaard; their newly blessed funds to keep the war going in their favor, though they knew it was going to cost them dearly in the end.

The phone beeped and beeped. Marcel clenched his left iron fist in anticipation.

 _Hey! This is Alexis. Can't talk right now so please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Peace!_

"Come on! Come on!" Marcel growled. He dialed again. His fingers groaning and moaning from the incredible pressure that could ground a diamond to dust. His ears began to grow weary of both the sound of the dial tone and the seagulls calling overhead. His chest burned with frustration, grasping his heart as though a shadowy hand was clutching it. The bottom of his boot rubbed the pavement until the paint and material wore off.

 _Hey! This is Alexis. Can't talk right now so please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Peace!_

Marcel hung up and dialed again. "Oh, don't do this, Alexis, please!" His voice shook with weep. He put the phone to his ear. It started beeping. His heart smashed about in his chest. The parts of him that weren't engraved black iron glimmered in sweat. He heard a click. The phone stopped beeping. Marcel brought the phone closer to his ear to further drown out the noise around him.

 _Hey! This is Alexis…_

"FUCK!" roared Marcel.

"It's over man," said Jaeyoung. "They got her. Word is already spreading of Ethan's conquering of Aquarius. She's their prisoner now, Marcel."

Marcel stood his ground as a wooden crane lifted three large chests full of gold over his head. Guards from the Bank stood watch in all corners of the harbor keeping an eye out for thieves who were brave or foolish enough to try and rob them.

Marcel looked over his shoulder at his friend after catching his breath. "That's not all I heard."

Jaeyoung swallowed. A rooster crowed from one of the houses looking down at the harbor. "I find it all ludicrous," he answered. "There is no way a manmade weapon can kill a God. It just can't happen. It's impossible."

"I can't come to that conclusion just yet," said Marcel. "These men have sailed from Lorin before it was conquered by the Church. Look at them. They're all spooked. They saw something they shouldn't have, Jaeyoung. I feel it in my bones as well. Obelisk is dead."

Jaeyoung smiled and put his hand on Marcel's shoulder. "Have faith, Marcel."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" roared Marcel throwing his hand off him. "You know, ever since I've been brought into this damned Alliance, all anyone has ever told me was have faith! Well, I have show faith for all these years, Jay. Look around you! Yuri is dead! Avi, our supposed Queen, and savior, abandoned us! A tyrannical Empire takes control of Termnnia! The Church gains power! And now the God Cards are getting killed! You go ahead and be positive, Jay! I'm going to be realistic!" He turned towards one of the chests getting loaded up. But he wasn't done ranting yet. He turned and looked at Jaeyoung again. His sleeveless iron-plated trench coat swayed over his legs violently with his movement.

"Faith! Pooh! Don't lecture me about faith!" He slid his finger across his forehead. "I've had it up to here, Jay. Our friends are either dead or dying because all we did was have faith! Faith sure as hell didn't save Xifeng did it!"

Jaeyoung suddenly stiffened up as though he were hit with a petrifying spell.

"We need to start taking action, Jay. Faith, friendship, love, The Heart of the Cards. Those may have served us back in the Dueling Field, but this isn't a Duel. This is war! War's not a game. Sure, one side loses and the other side wins….and it can be a bit of fun and…." Marcel calmed down. A smile formed, and he nodded his head. "Hey, maybe it is a game."

Jaeyoung sniggered and he, too, nodded his head. "I understand what you're trying to say, Marcel."

"Yeah, sorry I brought her into this."

"No worries," said Jaeyoung. "But do it again and I'll kill you."

Marcel smirked and gave a nod showing her understood.

Jaeyoung pointed over his shoulder. "Look over there. Out to sea. There's something in the clouds."

Marcel turned around. He looked at the cloudy gray sky and saw the silhouette of something large soaring across the sky. His phone suddenly buzzed. He got a message.

"What's this?" said Jaeyoung.

Marcel took his phone out of his pocket and checked the text he received. "It's from Zane."

"That makes sense," said Jaeyoung. "I believe that thing in the sky is a Cyber End Dragon. For a second there, I thought it was a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"I love how you're so calm about this," Marcel said, looking from his phone took, again, glare at Jaeyoung from over his shoulder.

The other people in the harbor noticed the shape, too, and began to point out in fear. Marcel quickly climbed up the ship and stood over the rail to get everyone's attention. He calmed them down, saying that the mechanical monster flying towards their city was their friend, not foe. Marcel's phone buzzed again. Zane told him to meet him at the white cliffs overlooking the sea near the town.

Quickly, Marcel made his way down the ship and hurried towards the cliffs with Jaeyoung running after him. Once they reached the top of the cliffs, Zane's Cyber End Dragon soared over them and landed on a field with a terrific crash. Zane was seated safely on the back of the beast with two other passengers. A beautiful tan-skinned woman in revealing attire and a small boy, Peter Lionbane, who fearfully had his arms around her waist. Clearly, he was terrified of the flight, but he was loyal to Arietta and was willing to do anything to be by his beloved Summoner's side.

"I thought Avi and Cora were the only ones who could summon dragons," said Jaeyoung, finally catching up to Marcel at the top of a hill overlooking the spot the dragon had landed.

"Yeah, but Cyber End Dragon is not a dragon, Jay. He's a machine."

Zane jumped down from the mechanical dragon's back. He was clad in shining steel with a blue cape with gold threading at the edge. The woman smiled when she saw the princes and jumped down from the beast, leaving her young traveling companion quivering on the back of their mount.

"Zane!" said Marcel. "It's so good to see you, man!"

"It's been too long, Your Grace," said Zane, grasping Marcel's welcoming hand. Something he regretted doing after feeling the squeeze. Marcel chuckled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head, letting go of Zane's hand.

"Sorry," said Marcel. "Still getting used to these damn things."

Zane forced a crooked smile to hide the pain and restrain himself from yelling obscenities at Marcel. "Ahem," he said. "Right. Ah, Jaeyoung. You're looking good, too."

"Not as good as your companion if I may say so," said Marcel. "What's your name, beautiful?"

The woman grinned and pretentiously held out her hand, expecting a kiss from Marcel, who foolishly took it. "I am Arietta Marigold."

"The Queen of Machines!" boasted Peter. "Show her some respect! She was one of the few to kick your Queen's ass in battle!"

"So, you're the one who beat Avi in a Summoner's Duel," said Marcel.

"Beat her?" said Peter, holding hunching down and holding up his fists proudly. "Hah! You should 'a seen it! My Lady wiped the floor with her!"

"Show respect now, Peter," Arietta said, patting the little boy's head. "True, Lady Avi wasn't my most challenging opponent; but you must not speak so lowly of her. She is Queen now, and we are in the presence of her best warriors."

"And Summoner of a Divine Beast as well," said Marcel. "So, if your girl and Avi were to fight again, the results would be different. She's gotten stronger as a Summoner, kid."

"Humph!" Peter crossed his arms. Still grinning confidently. "I'll believe it when I see it. Hopefully, these two can battle again. It's been too long since Lady Arietta has been in a fight."

"Yes, indeed," Arietta said, feigning fatigue. "Summoners have been getting scarcer and scarcer with the Church gaining power. They wiped out the League and the Guild just a few months ago leaving us scattered."

"She knows where to find the best Summoners in Termnnia," said Zane. "Which is why she's going to be the commander of the Alliance Army's Summoning Division. And, she's become my personal Summoner. Honestly, the fact that she's got the capabilities to summon Cyber Dragons is what got her that job."

"Anything for the Steward of Eredas," said Arietta.

Peter scoffed. "Former Steward. House Dalton is extinct. Which means you didn't do your job, Zane."

Zane eyed the boy from the corner of his eyes. His signature scowl imprinted on his face sending chills up the boy's spine, shutting him up.

"Pay him no mind, dear," said Arietta. "You've already got a lot on your mind with your darling Alexis in the custody of The Church."

"We're just friends," said Zane. "And my obsession with her safety is based on a promise she and I made as children."

Arietta laughed. "So you mean to tell me Queen Alexis has absolutely no grasp on your heart, Zane?"

"No," said Zane. "And I'm not looking for a woman either if that's what you're wondering."

"Such a shame," Arietta scoffed and rolled her eyes. Unbeknownst to everyone, Peter was making a sigh of relief.

"Well," said Marcel. "Before any of you can begin this quest, we've got to get this gold safely to Riftgaard. Zane, I trust you saw the Kisara out at sea. Is she ready to escort us back?"

"I'm afraid not," said Zane. "Arietta and I were recently stationed on the Kisara. We just defended the ship from Covenant Airships. She took a beating but is still battle ready. However, she needed to sail straight to Riftgaard to rendezvous with Lorin engineers who evacuated the Aquarius before the Covenant could place its flag on it. Those were Alexis's final orders before she was taken captive."

Marcel gave a heavy sigh. "Oh, Alexis."

"Hey," Zane said, stepping forward. "She's tough. She can handle the Covenant. She gave us a fighting chance. We have the Kisara. Half a million men. Hundreds of cannons. She'll keep our last bastion of hope alive. Things are looking good to the Northwest, my friend. Jon and thousands of the finest warriors in Riftgaard have recently found Vaults containing ancient alien technology which should give us an edge. And Princess Maria Delgado successfully started a Coup that overthrew her father. She's Queen now and wishes to aid The Alliance in fighting back the Covenant and the Empire."

"Good! Good!" said Marcel. "There's more than a million men in the armies of House Delgado. And it's home to thousands of the finest Knights in the continent. This will give us the edge we need to secure our northmost allies. And what of Phoenix? Have you heard anything about her from Alexis?"

"I haven't seen her since the Fall of Domino," said Zane. "I knew she, Ryon, and some kid named Nemo were staying at the Azure Palace; but like I said, I was busy with my duties aboard the Kisara. And Arietta has developed a list of Summoners for us to find that could really aid us in battle."

"None finer than me, of course," Arietta boasted. "But they are capable fighters."

"Not as capable as you!" said Peter. "I bet you and your new Cyber Dragons can destroy the entire Covenant and Imperial fleets."

"He sure has a lot of confidence in you," said Jaeyoung.

Arietta complimented his comment with a giggle. "You have no idea."

"But that still leaves our ships unprotected," said Marcel. "Captain Red-Eyes stalks the waters around here. Even with three of Alexis's iron ships, we are still an easy target for him and his men. He has two hundred ships at his command and a beast as dark as night from what the survivors of his plundering have told."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore!" said Peter. "You've got Arietta. Her Cyber Dragons can easily take care of that stupid pirate and his pet! Won't you, My Lady?"

"I have no doubt I can easily take care of him," said Arietta. "My Lords, I am at your command."

Arietta bowed.

"Well, then it's decided," said Marcel. "Looks like we have everything we need to get this miserable voyage underway."

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

"Yes, she is beautiful," Ser Gerhalos whispered to himself as he watched the naked Dalaris Dragonheart walk from the bed to the large window overlooking the endless sea of pine trees with snow-capped mountains in the distance. As Ser Gerhalos watched her, he concluded that she was a graceful creature of white-hot flames and pliancy. Her personality changed ever so drastically, becoming one thing after another as though she was a master of disguise. She could be ferocious and tender, which she seemed to be as moved effortlessly as they were making love.

Though he was more than pleased last night, a cloud of caution fogged his mind, blocking the loving feelings he harbored for the girl deep inside. The storm of confusion conjured by the words of Lord Jon, who instructed Ser Gerhalos to be wary of her, not just for the fact she was related to the faction that started this war and killed their beloved High King and friend, but because she was a skilled killer before she was taken prisoner by Avi and the Alliance these past couple of years.

No, Ser Gerhalos assured himself. Her feelings for me are just. If they weren't she would have killed me in my sleep. I felt it. I felt the love inside of her. Her feelings are just.

Dalaris stood by the window and rubbed her chin, thinking about how late it was. By the light of the day, she guessed it was probably past noon. She flushed, thinking of how late she and her Knight had been up. The sky was the most beautiful shade of azure blue, and the sun cast just the right amount of light on the trees making them look like emeralds.

She looked back at her unusual lover smiling. When it formed on her beautiful lips, it melted Ser Gerhalos's heart. The twinkle in her eyes and her rose-blonde hair, when met with the light of the sun, looked like the romantic fire that illuminated their room last night. It still burned in the hearth, cracking and snapping as the logs withered to embers and ash.

"Did I hurt you?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

Dalaris twittered happily. "I must admit, my back aches. You weigh a ton."

"Oh," Ser Gerhalos said sadly.

"But in the sheets, you move more like a house cat than a lion. There's a soft spot deep down all that muscle and fur, Ser Gerhalos."

Ser Gerhalos let out an amused sniff upon hearing her compliment. "But, uh…I'm not at all what you hoped your knight in shining armor would be. Am I?"

Dalaris hid a laugh behind her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Well…most girls your age often wish for someone better than me. They dream of being married to a wealthy prince or a dashing knight."

Dalaris rolled her eyes. "All young girls dream of having a handsome knight in jeweled armor coming to sweep them off their feet, Ser Gerhalos. They get anything but once they begin to figure out what true love is all about. You know; this thing you and I have. It reminds me of something."

"Go on?" Ser Gerhalos said, putting his hands behind his head.

"When I was a girl, I read a story about a beautiful maiden and hideous a beast. Not like you, though. You may have the head of a lion, but it is handsome and charming." She puckered her lips. "No, this beast was animalistic and hideous. But the maiden saw past all that and fell in love regardless of his looks."

"Avi liked that story, too," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Did she now?"

"She read it often. Mostly when she went on tour in her little concert. She was in love with that story. The monster poisons himself in the end. However, after the maiden professes her love for him, the beast gets transformed into a handsome prince. Does he not?"

Dalaris giggled. "Yes. He did. However, that princely form was not who she fell in love with. Was it?"

Ser Gerhalos clicked his tongue and looked at the ceiling. She had a point.

"Life is no fairy tale, Ser Gerhalos," Dalaris said walking back to him. She stood near the side of the bed, leaning forward and crossing her arms over his chest before resting her head on them. "I've seen princesses marry handsome princes and have fairy tale weddings. Their marriages always end in either the husband getting poisoned or the wife tossing herself out of the tower window."

"That's awfully grim," said Ser Gerhalos.

"But, that's what I love about the story," said Dalaris. "It teaches that one can find true love in the most unlikely of places. Yes, you are not some paladin in armor of silver, but you are my knight in shining armor. I love you just the way you are. Whiskers and all."

She flicked the top-most whisker on the right side of his snout. It sprang up and down making her giggle.

Ser Gerhalos grinned. "You mean it?"

Dalaris nodded her head. "You've been so good to me, even though we're technically enemies. And because of your kindness, I have befriended Jon's sisters. Even Jon himself was growing accustomed to me." She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Well, not as much as I would have hoped, but enough for him to trust me enough to let me roam the castle halls as I please."

"Then I am happy to have you, Lady Dalaris. Daughter of Antilles."

"I smell treason," teased Dalaris.

"Do not jest like that," Ser Gerhalos said pointing at her. "Just hearing the word makes me uncomfortable."

"Of course," said Dalaris. "Let's leave petty politics out of our fun."

"Indeed," said Ser Gerhalos said, petting the back of Dalaris's head. "This is all I ever wanted. No Kings. No Lords. No war. Nothing on the outside of these walls. Just you and me."

Dalaris suddenly shivered. "Ser Gerhalos, may I take the blanket. It's cold."

"Then put some clothes on. You silly girl."

"I'm too lazy to get dressed," Dalaris whined. "Besides, the fire is mostly pointing towards you. And you have all that fur."

"But I am naked," said Ser Gerhalos.

"So am I," Dalaris assured him while biting her bottom lip. "And that didn't seem to be a problem last night was it?"

"So be it," Ser Gerhalos said.

He tossed the blankets off himself and threw them over her shoulders. "Nice and toasty," she said.

"May I be so bold as to ask you for a kiss, My Lady?"

"We have much work to do on that prospect," sniggered Dalaris. "You don't exactly have lips."

Ser Gerhalos let out a thunderous laugh. It boomed across the large room. "Once again, you have a point."

Just then, a sound that Dalaris had dreaded entered her ears and surged through her body, filling her with dread. The sound of iron squeaking, and kingswood moaning from the movement as well. The door was burst open.

"Ser Gerhalos," Princess Astrid said coming into the room fully armored. "I come with…GYAHH!" She screamed, displeased and shocked at the sight of a Leogai naked.

"Uh, Princess," Ser Gerhalos said, trying to remain calm. "What's up?"

"You really want me to answer that!" Astrid cried, shielding her eyes with her hands. Just then, her sister Dagmar had arrived, also geared up and ready.

"We are set to begin the expedition to…OH GODDESSES!" She dropped her bow and quiver on the floor. Her hands, now free of their burden, clasped over her gaping mouth. "I. Am. So. Sorry!"

"Girls!" Dalaris pleaded with them. "This isn't what it looks like. We just uh…we were…"

"No! No!" said Dagmar. "We are…perfectly aware of the situation right now."

"It's fine!" said Astrid. "Uh…who isn't a little curious every now and then? Nothing wrong with it."

"You aren't mad?" Dalaris asked.

"No," said Astrid. "But I am scarred for life."

The twins, Sassa and Saga came skipping into the room to see what the commotion was. Like their siblings, they were warmly dressed in furs over their armor of leather and steel. Bandolier belts loaded with pouches were strapped over their shoulders.

"WOW!" Sassa cried out in shock.

"Oh my…." Saga said, wanting to heave. "So…. you two…"

Dalaris nodded and formed a weak smile as she flashed her snowy-white teeth.

"How did that thing fit?" shouted Sassa. "It's bigger than Jon's arm!"

"Sassa!" shouted Astrid. "Shut up! Clearly, there is something strong between them."

"Yeah, and it's huge!" said Dagmar. Astrid slapped her across the head. "OW!"

"We'll just back away now and let you two have your fun. Our quest can resume when you're ready. We'll be in the mess hall."

"Throwing up," said Sassa.

Genesis the beast master was next to walk in on the sight. "Wow!" she said, brushing her silvery-blonde hair over her shoulder with her fingertips.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" groaned Ser Gerhalos.

"Everyone…please," said Astrid. "Let's back away now. And uh…Lady Dalaris. If you wish to prove yourself to our Alliance. Perhaps you could join us on our quest to find the Soul of Silvermountain."

"I'd be honored," Dalaris said awkwardly. "Count me in."

"Please do hurry," said Astrid. "There is a matter of the utmost importance we must talk about."

"We'll be down as soon as possible," said Dalaris.

Astrid bowed, got one last look out of curiosity, and slammed the doors shut behind her.

Dalaris turned to look at Ser Gerhalos. Her teeth clamped together as if supporting the muscles of her face to keep from contorting into sorrow. Never before had Ser Gerhalos seen her face so red. Tears of embarrassment even glimmered in her eyes.

"You didn't lock the door?" Ser Gerhalos grumbled.

"Oops," Dalaris replied softly.

Ser Gerhalos slapped his hand over his eyes and slid it down his face. "Come on. Let's get dressed. It sounds like they really need us down there."

While Dalaris bathed, Ser Gerhalos strapped on his chainmail and armor after polishing it until the surface reflected like a mirror. He buckled his baldric over his massive torso and clipped his cloth-of-gold cape onto the chestplate. Finally, Dalaris walked out of the bathroom in a red-wine gown.

Both of them were not in the mood to talk, feeling rather embarrassed by the events that took place earlier. They walked side-by-side down the halls of the castle until arriving at the war room. The princesses were gathered around a table looking at a wooden map of Riftgaard. Totems indicating positions, patrols, hunting parties, and possible enemy camps stood firmly in their places. Blue flags on top represented friendly forces while red was for their enemies. The war room showed off panoramic views of the mountains and the pine forests through large glass windows.

Astrid rolled her eyes off the map to witness the entrance of the castle's most peculiar couple. A teasing grin formed on her pink lips. "Well, well, well. If it isn't beauty and the beast."

"Very funny," said Dalaris. "So, what's so important that you'd allow your prisoner of war into an Alliance war room?"

"Take a look outside," Sassa commanded, tilting her head towards one of the windows.

So she did. The window had a splendid view of the courtyard where a large crowd seemed to have gathered. A wagon was on full display at the center in front of the bronze statues of the ancient kings of Riftgaard. In the wagon was a most peculiar object. Whatever it was, it was heavily armored and dark blue.

"What do you suppose that is?" Ser Gerhalos asked, standing over Dalaris so he, too, could see what all the hubbub was all about.

"What is it?" Dalaris turned, eyes glaring at Astrid. They bore a hole through her forehead, for she was clearly keen on looking for an answer.

"That's Obelisk the Tormentor's finger," Genesis answered. "He's dead."

Ser Gerhalos let out a troubled growl. "That cannot be," he said, almost with a laugh. "Nothing can kill a Divine Beast."

"The Covenant can," Saga replied sharply. "And they just did. We've received an urgent message from Stas. He got one, too. As did Master Hanasaki in White Harbor. Each finger came with a message from King Ethan the Traitor. Lest we surrender, they will use the same weapon to kill Obelisk against us."

"Who summoned Obelisk?" Dalaris asked. "I thought only the High King could summon them."

Genesis looked at her with concern. "Seto Kaiba for some reason had the power to control Obelisk. He summoned the Divine Beast to combat the Covenant. They not only killed Obelisk, but him, too."

"No!" Dalaris slapped both hands over her mouth.

"Seto Kaiba?" Ser Gerhalos breathed. "Dead?"

"Yes," said Astrid. "And Master Yu-Gi-Oh vanished without a trace four days ago. Isn't that grand? Yuri is dead. Kaiba is dead, and both Yugi and Queen Avi are missing. As is the Winged Dragon of Ra. Humph. But what does that matter now? The Covenant has a God-killing weapon. I fear this war is over for us."

"But we can't give up!" Ser Gerhalos yelled.

"What more can we do?" Summer asked walking into the war room, massaging her belly. "Is there truly nothing our forces can muster to stop that thing?"

"Lady Summer?" said Astrid. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the finger," she said, bursting into tears. "What about Jon? The message was clearly for him. Ethan hates Yuri and his friends."

"We can't just abandon our quest for the Soul of Silvermountain," said Astrid. "And I need every soldier I can muster because the wastes beyond the mountains is dangerous."

"Just how many soldiers do you need?" asked Summer, her voice growing shaking and urgent by the second.

"Three hundred strong at least," Astrid answered.

"Which leaves us in another predicament," Genesis said, pointing at their city on the map of Riftgaard. "If we leave with such a garrison, Steoi will be left unprotected and at the mercy of the Covenant if they strike."

"Aren't there any reinforcements?" Summer demanded. She stormed to the map. "What about these positions here? And here? And here? There's got to be at least five hundred men in these points."

Astrid held her hand to calm her. "Yes, My Lady, there are. But if we pull those men out of these positions, it will leave many villages and trading hubs at the mercy of the Mountain Men. There are also tribes of goblins having some sort of civil war in the Srojan Ford."

"To say nothing of the ever-growing reports of trolls in the forests," said Sassa. "I've never seen such an epidemic of monsters before in my life."

Astrid sighed and rested the side of her index finger on her lip. "The days are getting darker," she replied coldly. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh was right. Termnnia's going to be left weakened after this war no matter who the victor is. Once our armies are frail and exhausted…" she slid her finger down the larger map of Termnnia, then across the ocean and towards the undocumented Black Continent. "…The Orcs will commence their campaign at last. Neither the Alliance, the Empire, or the Covenant will have the strength to repel them."

"But someone has to warn Jon!" said Summer. "For the love of Ana, I'll go myself!"

An eruption of protest and denial burst across the war room.

"Not on your life!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "You'll catch your death of cold if you go out there alone! Damn it, Summer, think of your child!"

"What can we do?" she sobbed. "I'm so scared, guys!"

Astrid embraced her future sister-in-law. "Look, I know there's a lot going on, Summer. But if we panic, we're only going to hammer the final nail in our coffin. I need you to be calm, okay. Not just for yourself but for your child. Woman, that's my nephew or niece you've got in there. A future King or Queen of this great country. We don't want this mighty warrior's mother to be a whiny milk-drinker do we?"

"No, no, of course not," Summer said recollecting herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, My Lady," said Ser Gerhalos. "I'm scared, too, if you can believe that."

"What are we going to do?" Summer asked. "It just seems all hopeless?"

They heard the loud bellow of the castle horns thundering across the countryside. The walls shook as if a giant was pounding against the foundation of the mountain.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

Wasting no time, she darted out of the war room. The others followed her, chasing her out into the courtyard. Everyone in the town stood outside their homes wondering what was causing the horrid quaking.

"Open the gates!" Astrid commanded.

Slowly, the large iron gates creaked open, letting Astrid out into the empty plains.

"Goddesses!" cried Dagmar, who was sitting atop a watchtower. "What is that?"

Two mammoths with black fur and wide tusks stomped towards the plains outside the gate. The hair on the top of their heads was styled into a Mohawk, and their eyes were black as their hair. They were as tall as a small mountain, standing fifty meters tall, no doubt weighing more than White Mountain where Castle Vaettfang was built. The mammoths were pulling a towering, square-shaped castle on wheels. At the feet of the two beasts, thousands of horsemen speaking Sapanish marched in beautiful formations. Some were riding Megazowlers, Sabersaurus, and Uraby as mounts. The dinosaurs seemed unfazed by the coldness of the country. A warm mist erupted from their snouts while they lined up in a perfect formation.

A short-haired girl, warmly dressed in furs over her armored gown, rode towards the group on top of a Black Stego armored in red enameled plate with gold trim.

"Is one of you by chance, Prince Jon Jahangir?" she asked. "Speak quickly!"

"No, he is not here," Astrid replied sharply. "I am Astrid. This is Sassa and Saga. This is Genesis, and my sister Dagmar on the tower up there. We are his sisters. The Princesses."

"Ah, the legendary Jewels of Riftgaard," said the girl. "I am Nelly of the House Delgado. Princess of Feldia. My sister, Queen Maria Delgado wishes to speak with your brother. But, you say he is not here. Perhaps there is a way we can treat with you instead. Woman to woman, no?"

"I am just a princess," said Astrid. "My father, the King, is inside if you wish to speak with him."

"No," said Nelly. "My sister's business is with the Prince. Your father is an honorable man, Princess Astrid. But he is old. Besides, the one in charge of military operations around here is your brother."

"This is true," said Dagmar. "Father mostly oversees the villages and laws. But if you want to speak of war, you see us."

"Very good," said Nelly. "After all, it's us kids who have to fix the mess our fathers made of the continent."

"Very true," said Summer.

" _Oh,_ _que bonita_ ," Nelly said admiring Summer's beauty. "And who are you _querida_?"

"My name's Summer. Prince Jon is my future husband."

"Pity," said Nelly.

"What in the Ten Hells are those!" cried Sassa, pointing to mechanical beasts sprinting out of the mists.

Summer, being a Duelist from the East knew what they were. "Hey! Those are the Dinomist monsters. You're allied with House Santcliment?"

"They joined us during the coup against my father," Nelly explained. "They come in very handy in a tight spot, these lads."

A Dimomist Rex, Ceratops, and Stegosaur led the formation of the mechanical dinosaurs. They stopped before the group snarling and shooting steam from their mouths and various vents from their hydraulics systems.

Elevators opened from their bodies. The knights that piloted them slid down from rappels. Their feet hit the ground dramatically, kicking dust and snow into the air. The pilot of the Dinomist Ceratops stood out from the others for he was an Eldori with pale skin, spiked blond hair, and blue eyes, wearing a tight jumpsuit of black and dark blue, as did his fellow pilots. The suits were tight and formed well with their ironed muscles and god-like physiques.

While the Eldori was just an Oathblade, the other two pilots were brothers of the House Santcliment. The blond Eldori clicked when he saw Jon's sisters standing before him at the gates.

"Well, I did not expect to find such beauty all the way out here," he said. "You lovely ladies by any chance the fabled Jewels of Riftgaard?"

"W-we are," stuttered Genesis. Her face flushing bright pink. She nudged her sister lightly with her elbow. "Right, Astrid?"

"Will you relax?" she mumbled. "It's only a boy!"

"The pleasantries will have to wait," said Duke Fabia de Sanctliment, leader of the Knights of Santcliment, and pilot of the Dinomist Rex.

His brother, Sandro; who piloted the Dinomist Stegosaur, was most upset that the pleasantries and introductions had to be postponed. He, too, wanted to meet the Jewels. But there was none among them who captivated him more than Ser Gerhalos; a knight he admired since he was a small boy.

"The Duke is right," said Nelly. "Come, my friends. The Queen of Feldia, awaits,"

The ground still shook. Something else of large size was approaching them.

"More mammoths?" Dagmar asked.

Nelly smiled. "No, these castles are for the peasants. My Sister-Queen has her own method of transportation."

The monster that caused the earth to shake made a loud bellow as it stomped over the hundred-foot-tall pine trees that surrounded the city. A sauropod, a genus of dinosaur with long necks, roamed out of the morning mist. It towered over all, even the city, standing at over fifty meters tall. Its long horizontally-aligned body was colored dark brown with a khaki-colored underbelly. Thick plates of heavy steel protected its legs and sensitive parts such as the thick chest to shield the heart. The flags of Feldia and House Delgado hung from over-sized banners on its long stiff, rigged neck and on the even longer whip-like tail. Two more banners hung on either side of its body. The limbs were wide, and very trunk-like, hammering down on the earth causing the city to shake.

The most notable feature stood proudly on its back. A majestic palace, resembling a large city was perfectly in place. Banners waved from the tower tops and the thousands of windows along the buildings glimmered from the warm light within.

"Now I've seen everything," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Incredible!" Dalaris commented while keeping her hands clasped over her gaping mouth.

Elevators of glass and gold slowly descended to the ground. At once, Astrid and the others boarded it and took a long trip up the city mounted on the dinosaur's back.

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

The Winged Dragon of Ra flew over the Port of Piraeus screeching in agony. He flapped his massive golden wings, flashing brightly in the light of the sun that peered through a thick curtain of black storm clouds. The Winged Dragon let out a sorrowful roar diving up and down and sometimes splashing in the water. Crystal Anderson stared in wonder at the divine creature flying over the harbor. She felt the blast of wind coming from his gigantic wingbeats. Up ahead, standing near the water was her former friend, Ren. He was dressed in a clean black suit and tie. His spiky, anime-styled hair waved in the gentle wind.

"It's okay," he said, without even looking at Crystal. "There are some who think he's nothing but a high-definition hologram. Thank goodness its stormy today. Otherwise, there'd be no way of explaining the wind he's causing."

Crystal said nothing. Even though there was a part of her that was happy to see Ren again, she was still plenty made about the way he lied to her about Yuri's death and leaving her alone for the past three years.

"Still not talking to me?" Ren asked, eyes still gazed at the Winged Dragon of Ra.

The Divine Beast made another sorrowful bellow before it soared into the clouds. Crystal stepped forward, slowly. "What is that?" she asked, but very sternly. She stood by his side at last. The wind pushed her sweet perfume into his nose. He also got a whiff of sunblock that was no doubt rubbed all over her skin. Ren peered from the corner of his eye and admired her spring-green summer dress patterned with pink flowers. Her summer straw hat shielded her cheeks from the burning sun.

"It's called a God Card," Ren answered. "The most powerful monsters to ever be created in my world. They are the sons of the chief goddess. Horakhty. Wield one and you can destroy a million armies. Wield all three, and the whole world trembles before you. A long time ago, they once served the Pharaohs of Sobek. Now they obey the High Kings of Termnnia. Yuri was a High King."

"Before he died?" said Crystal.

Ren remained quiet and cleared his throat.

"What is it doing here?" Crystal asked. "He sounds sad."

"Something bad must have happened back home," said Ren. "But why are you here? Didn't you and your friends catch a flight back to Aquarius?"

"I was about to go on," said Crystal. "Until I decided to fix my deck and found this!" She reached into her purse. She pulled out a card shielded in a hard-plastic sleeve to keep it from wrinkling up.

"I thought so," Ren said, tilting his head down so he could see the Winged Dragon of Ra card over his sunglasses. "Loxley must have given it to you. Last I recall, he was the one who used it against me when we Dueled."

"You guys have a knack of putting targets on my back," said Crystal. She folded her arms sternly over her chest. "First I'm chased down because I'm born from some egg. Then because I'm near a Titan as it was called. Now I have this. I thought you idiots wanted me to be safe."

"You are," said Ren. "For now. Those assassins suffered a horrible defeat. It's going to take them forever to recover from the devastating losses they received last night. They don't have the time or the resources to come after you. Plus, you've denied your destiny, so it's not like they have much to do with your prospect. So long as you remain stubborn and refuse your gift, they won't bother coming after you. Especially not in the state they're in now."

"Just who were they?" said Crystal.

"They were Queens once," said Ren. "The fairest and greatest rulers of Men. Until the Dark Lord Anubis corrupted them and turned them into phantoms of their former selves. Their souls have been destroyed; their bodies are broken. Meaning they are nothing more than empty shells. They are neither living nor dead. They exist and at the same time, they don't. If destroyed, and believe me; that is no easy feat, they fade into nothing."

Crystal grimaced upon hearing their fate. "What must it be like to turn into nothing?" she asked. "What it must feel to be nothing?"

"So befalls their fate should they not choose another path," said Ren.

"Whatever," said Crystal. "Just what in the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be leaving, too."

"No. My business in Greece is far from finished. I'm looking for someone. A girl by the name of Melody." Ren reached into his pocket and handed Crystal the wallet-sized dossier on the girl.

"She's pretty," said Crystal. "But what importance does she hold to you?"

"I'm assembling a team," said Ren. "There's a Duel Monsters tournament about to begin. It's an event that Mr. Montgomery was hoping to set up before he passed on."

"The Phobos Cup," said Crystal. "Yeah, I know about it. Now that Jacob is dead, the tournament is going to be held in his honor. I take it you want her to join your team?"

"That I do, Crystal. She's the one of the best."

"Ren, no offense but she's a nobody. There are plenty of high-ranking Duelists in Greece. I'm sure they'd make better candidates than her."

"Not her," said Ren, flashing a great big smile. "She's the best Termnnian Greece has to offer."

Crystal felt as though someone hit her in the solar plexus. "Say what? You mean there's more?"

"Yup. She's the daughter of a Termnnian noble and a student at Duelist Academy. That's the school Yuri went to before he became High King."

"So what's she doing all the way out here?"

"She's on break for the summer holidays and is visiting her grandparents."

"How is that even possible?" Crystal asked, looking back at the dossier. "To come and go between worlds as they please?"

"Those with the money can afford to escape our world via magical portals called Gates. They grow weary of the wars, monsters, dark lords, and Orcs. So they seek a quieter life in this plain world. Melody's family fled the Great War hundreds of years ago and made a living here in Athens. You'd be surprised how many Termnnians you'll find here and across the globe."

Crystal pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed heavily. "The world made so much sense before I came on this trip," the poor girl groaned. "I just wanted to celebrate my twenty-first birthday and tour my favorite country in the world. Instead, I learn my best friend is dead, I have a God in my deck, and I'm born from a dragon."

"Life sucks," said Ren. "But that's the way it is. This is who you are Crystal."

"Ren, I can't. Mr. Montgomery entrusted the company to me. It meant so much to him. I can't just abandon it."

"I know," said Ren. "But I'm not here to pressure you into coming back to Termnnia with us. This tournament, I fear, has a lot more riding in it than you know."

"What's that supposed to mean? You can't seriously be saying your people are coming back here to cause a ruckus, are you?"

Ren laughed. "No, my friend. Nothing like that. It's just that…"

"What?" said Crystal.

"Let's have some lunch," said Ren. "There's a lot I have to tell you. And if you ask me, I think it's time the Winged Dragon of Ra went back to his card before people start getting suspicious. Those Tactical Illusionists should be coming here to clean up their memories pretty soon. And I don't think that Meloni guy is going to be very happy to see your face again."

"Yeah, but, how do I call the dragon back?" Crystal asked. "I've never done this before. And you said only the High Kings of your world can use them. Ren, I'm not even earthly royalty. Being a trillionaire doesn't count, I'm sure."

"Loxley gave you the card for a reason," said Ren. "Just hold it up and wish for it to come back. And do it fast."

Crystal held the Winged Dragon of Ra card as high as she could. "What do I say? Return? Be gone? Or something?"

"Just hang on," said Ren.

The Winged Dragon of Ra, who was far out at sea, stopped. He opened his wings used his feet to break into a halt. He turned and flew towards Crystal and Ren.

"R-Ren!" Crystal whined.

"Don't be scared," said Ren holding out his right arm in front of her. "I think he knows you."

"He's getting closer," Crystal groaned. Her legs quivered as though she were in an earthquake. A trickle of urine went down her leg. She started to sob, unable to control her fear. "Ren! I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can!" said Ren. "I'm beginning to see another reason why the Assassins aren't coming to visit you anytime soon. The Winged Dragon of Ra is here to protect you. That's why Loxley gave it to you."

"He looks like he's coming here to kill me," said Crystal.

The Winged Dragon of Ra came close at last. He was over a hundred meters tall and his wings spread over the hills and houses that overlooked the waters of the port. Crystal's breathing grew heavy. Her body was covered in perspiration. Some drops turned milky white when mixing with the sunblock she applied earlier. The Winged Dragon of Ra gave a mighty roar that sounded like a metallic elephant followed by the low-haunting moan of a whale. Crystal wanted to run but somehow found the fortitude to remain where she was despite gazing up at the towering beast of solid gold.

Ra looked at Crystal with his sky-blue eyes and snarled momentarily before crossing his arms over his chest. Amazingly, the creature bowed and transformed into a light the color of molten silver and glittering lights like the stars above. It slithered into the card Crystal held in her hands. The Winged Dragon of Ra was gone but left one last mark in the dimension. He turned the card case that protected his card from dull, clear plastic to engraved gold.

"Wh-what just happened?" Crystal asked, still trembling from her experience with a God Card.

Ren took off his sunglasses and sniggered. "You didn't think a God Card would allow himself to be carried in such a meager plastic case. Obviously, he wanted more proper accommodations."

"Well that's stupefyingly pretentious," Crystal said looking at the card and its new extravagant casing.

"Baby, you don't know that half of it," Ren said, hanging his sunglasses on the black shirt underneath his blazer. "So, lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." Crystal groaned still frozen in shock. "But first let's stop at the mall. I need to buy some new underwear."

Ren stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blazer and walked away laughing.

Crystal collected herself and went after him. "Stop laughing asshole! It's not funny."

"You still mad at me?" Ren asked as he poured Crystal a glass of wine to compliment the honey-roasted pork she ordered. The restaurant they sat in gave them a breathtaking view of the Acropolis and Lycabettus Hill. For Crystal, it would have been a wonderful sight, had it not been for the fact she was facing a demon from the Shadow Realm the night before. Almost all her best dragons were destroyed in that match. Had it not been for the lucky draw that got her to summon Trident Dragon, she feared she would not be in this lovely spot today.

She turned her gaze away from the Acropolis and looked at Ren. "Nothing you can do or say can make me forgive you for lying to me, Ren."

"It's been three years since we left," said Ren. "Not a word. No letter or phone call. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you with Yuri's death."

Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Crystal, I did it with the best intentions."

"The best intentions?" Crystal almost yelled. "Fuck you!"

"You're gonna get us thrown out," Ren warned her, doing what he could to calm her.

"Whatever," said Crystal. "You're back. Yuri's dead! Let's just get on with our business, shall we?"

Ren looked rather hurt at those words. "You wish it was the other way around?" he whispered glumly. "That I had died, and Yuri had lived."

Crystal exhaled deeply to let out all the rage she harbored in her heart. "I said I'm mad at you. I don't hate you. But take that with a grain of salt, _buddy_! You may still be my friend, but you've lost your place in the pedestal that was my love and respect."

"I understand," said Ren. "I understand completely."

He picked up his burger and bit into it. He finished chewing and wiped his mouth before telling his story about the origins of Mr. Montgomery.

"You know Jacob was a badass, right?"

"Three tours in Vietnam," said Crystal, leaning back in her chair. "How can I forget? Every time I went to Yuri's for dinner, he'd always tell us stories of his battles in the Tet Offensive and what not."

Ren took a gulp of wine before speaking again. "Well, did you know his helicopter was shot down?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Crystal, what you may not know is, Jacob's platoon was wiped out by a squadron of Vietcong fighters who were responsible for his chopper being scrapped. He was the only one to survive the crash. He tried holding back the enemy forces, but they were too many. Jacob fled before the enemy encircled the crash site. The marines were slaughtered. His friends. All of them butchered like cattle."

Crystal gulped.

"Jacob ran into the jungle and was hunted down. I don't know how long they chased him. But what I do know is, he got lucky when he literally ran into a miracle. There was a ruin in the jungle that had an ancient Gate that led to our world. Jacob ran into it, knowing whatever was on the other side was better than being killed by Vietcong."

"And he found Termnnia!" said Crystal.

"Yes," said Ren. "Luckily, he ran into some characters who were good friends with the High King. Crystal, they were all astounded by his visit. See, the way our people live, you'd swear you went back in time to the middle ages."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "So, your people live like they're in the dark ages, and yet you have tactical soldiers."

Ren smirked and took another bite of his burger. "The people in some of the countries have not adapted to modern technology. Sometimes, they downright shame it because it was not in the plan of the Goddesses. The High King at the time, Antar Wollcroft, the guy who adopted Yuri after his real parents were killed, enjoyed Jacob's company. He offered him a castle in my country, Emboldor. And a seat in his royal council. But, Jacob refused. He wanted to go home. But that was going to be difficult because he had seen too much."

Crystal cut her pork and shoved a piece of it into her mouth. "So what happened?" she asked while chewing.

"High King Antar was a just ruler. He promised Jacob he could go back home if he could keep Termnnia secret. And as a reward for doing so, he would send him the blueprints to a life of vast riches. Finally, after a year in our world, Jacob returned home. For thirty years he lived peacefully and said not a word of his travels to the other world. The king was pleased to see that Jacob kept his travels in Termnnia silent. Soon after, Jacob is given the know-how to create the game Duel Monsters."

"So that's how you guys know how to play!" said Crystal. "Jacob was never the inventor. Your people were!"

"Maximillion Pegasus was the creator of the modernized game we know and love," said Ren. "But, yes. Duel Monsters is a game from our world. And as you can see, the game's popularity allowed Jacob to create his vast empire. The king wasn't lying when he saw Duel Monsters would give him riches beyond his wildest dreams."

"Wow," said Crystal. "And this story about Jacob. What does it have to do with the tournament?"

"Ah, yes," said Ren. "Not only did High King Antar give Jacob the know-how to create the game. He gave to him three powerful monsters to keep locked in the vaults of Phobos Tower. Unfortunately, I have learned that these cards were discovered by the staff. Like the dwarves of Moria, they dug too deep for their own good and found the cards. They've foolishly put them up as prizes for the winning team of the Tournament."

"What's so special about these cards?" Crystal asked.

"They're dark versions of the Divine Beasts," said Ren. "They're known as The Wicked Beasts. They were normally designed to keep the power of the God Cards in check when they were printed for the game many years ago during the creation of Duel Monsters. But they were too powerful. Pegasus feared the strength of the cards and had them sealed away. However, they were stolen on multiple occasions, even by his own sons. Pegasus could no longer tolerate this and sent them to Jacob for safekeeping after Aquarius was completed. Even Jacob knew their power was beyond his control. So he locked them up in a vault underneath the tower. I was hoping to get them myself, but, I was too late. It doesn't surprise me that the staff wanted to see what Jacob was hiding in that vault."

"They're effects must be game breaking if it caused grown men to fear them in such a way. No seriously Ren, they're just playing cards."

Ren scoffed at those words. Even after witnessing so much and having the skill to call back a Divine Beast, she was still so stubborn about the facts of the world he called home.

"Crystal, I'll forgive your ignorance since there is so much about these monsters that you don't know. The Wicked Beasts are formidable in the game, yes. But they have a power so magnificent, so terrifying; they can even bring back the dead."

Crystal's heterochromia eyes widened. Her mouth slowly fell open. "You mean…"

"Yeah, I was hoping to use the Wicked Beasts to resurrect Yuri. That was why I told you he was alive and well these past few days. I was so sure I would acquire them before you even knew he was dead. But then all this happened."

"Hang on!" said Crystal, digging through her purse to find her phone. "I'm the president of Phobos Corp. I can just call the organizers of the tournament and tell them to return the Wicked Beasts."

"It's too late, Crystal," said Ren.

"Huh?"

"Everybody in the world knows about those cards."

"Fuck everybody in the world, Ren. This is a matter of life and death!"

"Yeah, and what will that do to your business, Crystal? You're going to have a lot of angry Duelists at your doorstep. There have been promos about this and everything. Everybody in the world wants those cards."

Crystal grew displeased. "I can't believe the board did this without consulting me. Why am I the last to know about this shit!?" Crystal pouted. She crossed her arms.

Ren did the same. "Well, if you didn't spend so much time drinking and partying, maybe you'd be a little more open-minded about what goes on in your own damn company, Crystal. The reason your board of directors leaves you in the dark is because of this behavior. Crystal, you're young, naïve, and really immature. This is exactly what they want. While you travel the globe going to parties, clubs, tournaments and other events, they control Phobos. You're nothing but their little peon."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "We'll just see about that. I'll fire all of them for this outrage."

Ren shook his head and ran his fingers down his hair. She was just too arrogant. "Crystal. They have experience. You do not. That's why they walk all over you and organize these things behind your back. You're too busy wallowing in your newfound fortune to care about anything. They're pretty much running the business themselves."

"Humph," said Crystal. "Well, if I'm such a disgrace, then I guess the jokes on Jacob. I don't know why he wanted me of all people to be president of Phobos Corp."

"He trusted you!" said Ren. "You did so well as his apprentice. He wanted you to run things the way he would. Not them. Crystal, if you're not careful, the board could oust you from the company. It's happened before. I've seen it. There's a lot of politics involved in business, and it can be very deadly."

"You're right. You're right," said Crystal, not wanting to be lectured anymore. She got the point anyway. "I'll keep a closer eye on things from here on out, okay?"

"Good girl," said Ren.

"Okay, come on!" Crystal snapped her fingers. "Check please!" she called out. She stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Leave the food. Let's go find us this Melody character and get this show on the road. You have a team to assemble and a tournament to win."

"B-b-but the food!" Ren said sadly. He hardly touched it.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Ren and Crystal walked throughout the city looking for Melody. Ren texted to her no avail, but thankfully she responded moments later telling them she was in the Plaka District. Finding her was going to be hard with the floods of tourists flocking about. The sun beamed down on them relentlessly. Ren started to sweat in his suit, eventually taking off his blazer. He unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled them up.

They searched and searched until they heard someone playing guitar in an alleyway. There was a healthy crowd surrounding the musician playing it. A chorus of cheers, glees of affection, and whistling erupted from them. Ren and Crystal waited for the crowd to shrink before pressing forward. There was a girl sitting against the wall. Her light-brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. Two skinny bangs waved two-and-fro over her angelic face adorned with icy blue eyes.

A baby blue tank top and ripped jeans helped her combat the heat as she sang her song about a beautiful nymph being harassed by two mischievous angels looking to take her golden headband. Eventually, Zeus interfered and turned her into a cloud to hide her from them. A tattoo could be seen on her right shoulder. A winged shield with two crossed-swords behind it. For Crystal, it looked oddly familiar.

The girl's guitar was white and engraved with floral and curved designs. It was even decorated in 24 karat gold.

The case was open to allow tips to be thrown in. She played the guitar well, but it was not she who was the star of the show. A Duel Monster called Rinyan Lightsworn Rogue was dancing to the music. It was a small cat-like creature that had snowy-white fur and green-blue eyes. A gold band was wrapped around the end of its tail with gold strands that jingled. The insides of its ears were bright pink, and the tips protruded into whip-like appendages. They were white in the bottom half but started to glow bright yellow as they took the shape of lightning bolts. A gold necklace hung around the creature's neck, also jingling as the cat creature stood on its hind legs and danced to the tango its master was playing.

Rinyan stood on its hind legs, elegantly placing one foot before the other. It held out its arms, tilting them up and down with each step as if walking on a tightrope.

"Aww, how cute!" said Crystal. "Is that thing real?"

"I sure as hell hope it's not," said Ren. "She could get into serious trouble with our government."

Rinyan playfully dodged anyone who tried to touch it. And it did so in a way that was so perfect no one felt bad. They just loved the creature even more. The girl had her custom Duel Disk sitting on a wooden crate. It looked like it was projecting the creature dancing to the girl's music. But Ren knew deep down that Rinyan was no hologram.

"Melody?" he eventually said.

The girl looked up and waved at him. She finished singing her song to which she got a loud and joyful applause. She thanked the crowd for coming and promised she would be back soon. Once they all left, she gathered the money she earned before she packed her guitar back in its case.

"That's a beautiful guitar," said Crystal.

"Thanks," Melody said, closing it and locking it tight. "My grandfather made it for me." The girl looked at Ren and gave a mischievous smirk. "Ren," said Melody. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it sure has been a long time," Ren said, rubbing the back of his neck. His fingers sliding over his flesh from the sweat. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old," Melody said, allowing Rinyan to hop on her shoulder. She fed the monster with a cube of cheese that she kept in a chilled lunch box.

"That thing is no hologram is it?" Crystal asked.

Riynan grabbed the cheese from Melody's hand and brought it to its mouth to nibble on it.

"Nope!" Melody said with a pop.

"How did you manage to hide it all this time?" Ren asked. "If the Bureau of the Gate gets wind of this…"

"Shut up, Ren," Melody said with a shake of her head. "You worry too much."

"Of that, we can agree on," said Crystal. "So, Ren tells me you're from Termnnia."

"Yeah. I am," said Melody. "My father is the Baron of Freyden in Emboldor." She shrugged. "Not like you would know what it is though."

Ren was about to speak, but Crystal politely intervened, holding up a hand to stay his words. "If I may," she said. Ren shrugged and backed off. "Melody. That tattoo on your shoulder." She showed her the music box pendant Yuri gave her. "It looks just like this pendant. Yuri gave this to me. What does it mean?"

Melody smiled when she saw the gold trinket around Crystal's neck. "That's the symbol of Narmondülus Elliartum. The Champion of the Goddesses. All great heroes wear that symbol into battle. I got this etched on my shoulder to honor my brother who's in the Royal Guard. A position only for the noblest and wealthiest of knights if you don't mind me saying so."

Crystal was puzzled and scratched her head. "If you belong to such nobility, what are you doing all the way out here playing guitar for a few meager tips?"

"I'm here for the summer to visit my grandparents," said Melody. "And just so you know, the money's not for me. It's for them. Anyways, it was a bit of a shock for my folks to realize they were Termnnians and the inheritors of a vast fortune and wide lands. They left; my grandma and grandpa didn't. They may have Termnnian blood in their veins, but they love Greece too much to leave it. I may be a nobleborn girl, but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my grandparents because of it."

Crystal waved her hands. "All right, all right. I can respect that. No need to get haughty, Melody. I meant no disrespect."

"Well, enough about me," said Melody. "You say you need me to join you for some tournament."

"Yes," said Ren. "The Phobos Cup. A team-based tournament where groups of five participate for supremacy. Something like this hasn't been done since Crystal and the Dragon Sisters."

"Ah yes," said Melody. "She was their leader. I recognize the legendary Crystal Anderson anywhere. Did Ren get you involved in the games?"

"No," said Crystal. "I'm not participating. I'm president of the company. Besides, Ren already has a list of potential members of his group. They wouldn't by any chance be Termnnian, too, would they?" Crystal looked at Ren as she asked this.

Ren looked at her and winked.

Crystal scoffed and placed her knuckles on her hips. "Oh wow."

Ren found her reaction humorous and puffed his amusement out of his nose. "So will you join my team, Melody?"

" _Quid pro quo_ , Ren," Melody said wagging her finger. "There's something you've gotta do for me first."

"I'm listening."

"We're going to have to make a stop in Crete and visit the Labyrinth of Messara."

"Whatever for?" Crystal asked.

"There's an artifact in there that I require. It's of the utmost importance to my family."

Ren shrugged. "Messara? It's nothing but an old quarry."

"So they want you to believe," Melody said with a wink. "That's where the Minotaur roamed and ate the virgins of Athens."

"It's just a myth," said Ren.

Melody also shrugged, but it was a defiant one. "Okay, so maybe the storytellers went a little overboard with the details. But there is something down there and its mine."

"By what right?" Crystal asked.

"Blood right," said Melody. "And I'm leaving it at that."

Ren scratched his head. "All right, all right. It's just a ferry ride away. But first, I need to see your skills for myself. Let's see you in a Duel."

"If you want," Melody said smiling. "I take it one of you guys is going to be my opponent?"

"So there you are," someone interrupted them. His voice was all too familiar, sending shivers down Crystal's spine.

"Amistad Clemente?" said Melody. "Wow! I'm a big fan."

Crystal cringed and turned around. Amistad wasn't the only one staring her down. Nick, Carter, Tyson, Patty, Jeannie, even Mario were all standing behind him with stern looks on their faces.

"Amistad! Guys!" she said nervously.

"I suppose you found that very funny?" said Carter.

"Bathroom break, my ass," said Patty. "You got a lot of nerve ditching us on the flight, little lady."

Jeannie could no longer contain her excitement and jumped out of the group to hug Crystal. "We were worried those hooded goons got you," she said, bursting into tears. "What's wrong, Crystal. Don't you like us anymore?"

"No, no, no!" said Crystal, drying her tears with her thumbs. She kissed her forehead. "I love you guys. Every single one of you. It's just that…something came up."

"Would it have to do with the big golden dragon that was flying around the harbor earlier today?" Nick asked.

"Wow, even you guys have seen him," said Ren. "Those soldiers have a lot on their plates today."

"It has to do with him and more," Crystal answered. "There's a lot going on and it's connected to Yuri."

"Not this again!" said Mario. "That guy is dead! What part of that don't you understand?"

Crystal glared at him with a fiery fury that lit up her eyes. Her cheeks blushed into an angry shade of pink. "After last night, I'm sure you would understand. Things aren't what they seem."

"You mean there's a way to find Yuri after all?" Tyson asked. "Cuz if there is, I'm game."

"So long as we don't run into PaniK again, I don't care," said Patty. "What do we have to do Crystal?"

"Cazzo!" Mario cursed. "So let me get this straight? We remain in a country where assassins are chasing us, and we're agreeing to stay longer? Does that make any sense to anyone?"

"Assassins?" said Melody. "Looks like you guys have had a rough time here in Greece."

Mario's eyes widened at the sight of her. He made a flirty wolf whistle. " _Ciao bella_!" he said.

"Uh huh, right," Melody said awkwardly.

Ssssss! Rinyan hissed in disapproval. The hairs going down its back raised from his displeasure.

Carter stepped forward shyly. "Am I correct in assuming that you were about to have a Duel, miss?"

"Melody," the girl said introducing herself to him. "And yes. However, I don't have an opponent. We were just about to arrange that until you guys showed up."

Amistad boldly took two steps next to Crystal. "I'll fight you," he said. "After all the hell I've been through last night. I sure could use a Duel to unwind."

Melody approved of this. "Sure. I'm looking forward to facing the champion of Spain. Come on, I know a great place for us to have our match."

Melody opened her backpack so Rinyan could hide inside of it. She slung it over her shoulder and led her friends to a building where they went all the way to the roof. Melody made a mighty bound to the next one surprising all of them with her athletics. Rinyan crawled out of her backpack and perched itself on Melody's shoulder.

"DUEL!" the two players shouted.

"As the champion, why don't you start first?" said Melody.

"Very well, I shall," said Amistad. "Draw! Hmm, not bad," he said when he saw the good hand he had drawn. But he had to be careful. Ren boasted the Melody was a very skilled player. She could have something up her sleeve, considering she offered him to go first.

"I summon Noble Knight Bedwyr in attack mode!" (ATK/1600 DEF/1500 LV 4). His Duel Disk projected a tall, dashing warrior in plate of shiny steel trimmed in gold with a torn red cape around his neck. His hair was short cut and bleach white. He was floating over the gap between the two buildings where they played.

Amistad was pleased to see his knights in action again after so many months. He contained his excitement and continued with his turn.

"I activate my monster's effect," Amistad announced over the howling wind. "When Normal Summoned or Special Summoned: I can send a Noble Arms Equip Spell from my deck to the Graveyard. I set a card face-down. And I will play these two cards. First, the Spell Card known as Gold Sarcophagus!"

The sarcophagus for which the card was named for, rose out of the ground. The lid slid open slowly, allowing Amistad to put a card into it. The card would be banished for the next two of his turns. And the card he chose was Merlin.

"And secondly, the Field Spell, Noble Knights of the Round Table. It has a variety of effects to use, depending on the number of Noble Knights with different names in my Graveyard. I have none, so you have nothing to worry about for now."

A white-stone table rose from behind Amistad. Twelve empty seats circled around it.

"It's your move!" he called out.

"With pleasure," said Melody. "I draw!"

 _Meow! Meow!_ Rinyan said happily.

Melody scratched the bottom of his neck. "Yeah, I know. Good cards. Okay, hotshot. First off, I'm summoning the Agent of Mystery-Earth!"

She summoned an angelic fairy whose body was cloudy white. The wings, stretching twenty-five feet long had a green color on the top but morphed into a dark blue as it reached the tips of the feathers. She was adorned with gold jewelry crusted in sapphires and wielded a staff with a globe on the top.

 **The Agent of Mystery-Earth**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/800**

 **LV 2**

"When she's summoned," Melody continued, "I can add an Agent monster from my deck to my hand. And I chose The Agent of Force-Mars. Now, I play the Field Spell, Sanctuary in the Sky!"

Bells rang across the skies over Athens. The clouds seemed to disperse as a heavenly choir sang for the arrival of a floating city in the sky. It descended lower and lower until it came into full view above the Acropolis. The warm, heavenly light that shined from it, seemed to bathe the ruins from the fell shadows that enveloped it during the Duel last night.

"And finally, I place a card face down and activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. What it does, you will see in due time."

"Oh really?" said Amistad. "I take it that's the end of your turn?"

"It is," Melody said brimming with confidence. "Your move. Champ."

"Marone!" Mario rudely commented with a devious chuckle. "Amistad's got knights in shining armor, and the best this little girl can do is summon a cute fairy and a flying city. I think I know who the victor of this match is going to be."

Patty gave an impatient roll of her eyes all the while shaking her head. If she had a penny for every time she heard a Duelist underestimate their opponent, she'd have bought Phobos Corp years ago. "Don't count your chickens yet," she said coming to Melody's defense. "This girl isn't top-ranked for nothing."

"Top-ranked?" sniggered Mario. "If she's the best Greece has to offer, I'd hate to see their worst."

"Well, I think she's gonna kick butt!" Jeannie snapped back at him.

"Whatever you say precious," said Mario.

"No my sister's right," Nick said, crossing his arms. "Isn't she one of those Terminals?"

Crystal sniggered at his mispronunciation of Melody's people. And Ren's, too, since he was also from the land from another dimension.

Amistad would have liked to have Mario's foolhardiness. There really was no threat on Melody's side of the field. All the while, he took Patty's words into consideration. He had no idea what her two spell cards did, and she had a face-down card. He thought to play it safe for now and use his best monsters for when he needed them most.

"I'll attack your Agent of Mystery with my Noble Knight!" Amistad commanded his knight to charge. He drew his sword and slashed the Agent across the chest. She gave a squeal and shattered into pieces.

Melody grinned.

"Oy! Check your Life Point meter!" Mario shouted foully. "Amistad's Noble Knight won the round. You should'a lost 600 points of damage. Or are you telling me the Duel Disks in Greece suck, too?"

"You have a very big mouth," said Melody. "As for my Life Point meter; nothing's wrong with it. You see that?" She pointed to the Sanctuary in the Sky. "When my fairies battle, and lose, I take no battle damage."

"Wow," said Tyson. "No wonder she wasn't too protective of her Agent of Mystery. No battle damage as a result of battle with her fairy monsters."

Patty laughed and looked at Mario. "Not so weak now, are they?"

"Bah, battle damage can be negated every now and then," said Mario, too proud to be proven wrong, especially so early in the match. He scratched his greasy, curly hair, waiting for Amistad to make a move. But he grinned remembering the Gold Sarcophagus he played.

"That card Amistad is holding for later," he said. "I bet its just what he needs to kick her Greek butt!"

"What's your deal?" said Carter. "You racist towards the Greeks or something?"

"Take it easy, man. It's nothing like that. I just hate fairy monsters. They're colorful, cute, and worthless. They're just for girls if you ask me. A real Duelist has dragons or big tough warriors like Amistad's Noble Knights. You'll see. Her fairies are no match for him."

Amistad continued with his turn. "I'll play the Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Thanks, I needed that," said Melody.

"I'll bet," said Amistad. "You're going to need every card you have to stand up against me. I play the Spell Card, Foolish Burial, and send a Noble Knight from my hand to the Graveyard."

The card Amistad discarded was Noble Knight Medraut. The knight suddenly appeared on one of the seats in the Round Table. Melody rubbed her chin, finding that quite clever in terms of design. Each knight that got sent to the Graveyard took his place at the Round Table. Using a touchscreen display on her Duel Disk, she researched the card. She smiled when she saw that the maximum amount of knights to be seated were twelve just like in the story of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table.

An interesting opponent, to say the least, she thought to herself. She remained quiet so as to let Amistad continue with his turn.

"I play Graceful Charity," he said, holding up the card to show her. "I draw three cards and discard two. And both of them are Noble Knights. Noble Knight Drystan and Noble Knight Gwalchavad."

The two Noble Knights appeared and took their seats at the Round Table. They were all handsome fellows who Melody found endearing. She was now more than eager to see what they could do.

"I set a card face-down. And I end my turn," said Amistad. "And in doing so, my Field Spell activates. Now that I have more than three Noble Knights seated at the table, I can send another Noble Knight to the Graveyard. Noble Knight Borz."

Borz appeared out of nowhere and took his seat next to Drystan. Now that the effect resolved, Melody could begin.

"Draw!" Melody cried out, feeling a tad infuriated by Mario's comments. Not that they would matter because she drew just the card she needed. "My Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen activates!" she cried out. There was a loud ping and a bright blue soundwave burst from under the card. "Once per turn, if I have no monsters on the field; I can special summon one Fairy monster from my hand."

"Oooo!" hooted Mario. "Another pussy fairy monster. This outta be rich."

Melody smirked and slapped the card on her Duel Disk. Behind her in the distance, the Parthenon shot a beam of light into the Sanctuary in the Sky. The door to the main entrance of the flying city opened.

A towering woman dressed in a glittering white gown and armored in silver and gold walked out of the doorways and flew down next to Melody. The woman was equipped with an exquisitely crafted spear and a large, round shield made of platinum like her armor and rimmed with engraved gold. Her silvery-purple hair flowed behind her majestically. Upon her beautiful face, pale-blue eyes gazed on her unworthy foe that was the Noble Knight her opponent had on the field.

"What is that?" said Amistad. "I've never seen that card before!"

Melody puffed out her chest proudly. "This lovely monster is known as Athena."

"Athena?" said Jeannie. "You mean the Greek Goddess Athena?"

"That's right," Melody said with a nod of her head, no doubt proud of the monster she summoned. Athena stood majestically beside Melody with the Parthenon looking beautiful behind her. Rays of the sun shined down on the ruins from an opening in the blackening skies.

"Impressive monster Melody," said Ren. "My compliments."

"You should be impressed," said Melody. "Athena was only given to the top three Duelists in all of Greece. Which, I am one of by the way. This card is so rare, it should be an honor just to even look at her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Mario. "She's just another pretty-looking fairy. No big deal."

"Uh, Mario," Tyson said backing up. "You might want to have a look at her stats."

 **Athena**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/800**

 **LV 7**

"Marone!" he said. "Okay, I've gotta admit that's impressive."

Wasting no time, Amistad activated his Trap Card. "As beautiful as she is, Melody, I fear she won't be staying for long. I use the Trap Card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! This will send your monster back to your hand."

"Don't think so," said Melody. "I'll counter it with a little Solemn Judgement. It may cost me half of my Life Points to use, but it will negate the activation of your Trap Card and destroy it. Sorry, Amistad. Athena's not going anywhere."

"Mierda!" Amistad cursed.

Athena was ordered to attack. She spun her spear and charged for the Noble Knight. She jabbed the spear into his thick metal chestplate with enough force to knock him back. He grunted and shattered like glass.

"Damn!" said Patty. "Look at that damage."

 **Melody-4000 LP**

 **Amistad-7000 LP**

"Come on, Amistad!" shouted Mario. "You're making me look bad!"

"You've done that yourself," Amistad said, glaring back at him. "You're the fool who underestimated her. Hell, I did, too. But the kid gloves come off, Melody."

"Then show me what you got!" said Melody. "I place two cards face-down. I end my turn. You think you have what it takes to take down my Athena!"

"I'll beat her alright!" said Amistad. "Draw! Now that it's the second standby phase since the activation of my Gold Sarcophagus, Merlin; the card I put away, comes to my hand. Now, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck. Now my trap card activates. Ultimate Offering. With this card, I can make as many Summons as I want so long as I pay 500 of my Life Points. I pay 500 to summon Noble Knight Peredur! (ATK/1900 DEF/300) "And finally, I will pay another 500 to play Merlin!"

A circle of arcane design spun from under Amistad's feet. It grew larger until it enveloped the whole field.

A beam of light shot down from the clouds and materialized the great wizard of legend.

Merlin had arrived. For a man over a thousand years old, he looked quite formidable and intimidating. His beard of silvery hair when down to his knees and the hair on his head flowed below his shoulder. He wore an arcane robe of fuchsia and gold. A gold circlet went around his brow and he carried a long staff with a glowing blue orb at the top shielded by an arch. A red dragon hatchling was perched on his shoulder as a familiar.

The Noble Knights of the Round Table bowed their heads in respect. But Merlin did not grace the field for long; for Amistad would tribute him for the summoning of someone much greater. Merlin raised his staff and slammed it down on the ground. He disappeared and took the form of a portal from which emerged the leader of the Noble Knights.

A powerful young man in white-gold armor trimmed in white fur and pants of royal red bloused into gold-trimmed brown leather boots walked out of it. His spiked-brown hair seemed resilient to the stormy winds of Athens.

 **Noble Knight Artorigus**

 **ATK/1800 DEF/1800**

 **LV 4**

The Knights stood up from their seats and bowed as their leader had finally appeared. Leader yes, but he was no king fit to rule them just yet. Amistad would make sure he would become the King needed to lead his knights to victory against Melody and her formidable force of fairies.

He opened the Overlay Network and used the souls of Artorigus and Peredur to Xyz Summon the king.

"Behold the Lord and Master of the Noble Knights of the Round Table!" Amistad shouted. "Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights!"

Artorigus' armor grew two-fold and was patterned in glowing neon blue as was his sword. A golden crown adorned his head.

 **Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/2000**

 **Rank 4**

"Now we're talking!" said Mario. "See! I told you Amistad would turn things around."

"Their Life Points are pretty close," said Patty. "But the way these two play, it's anybody's game now."

Jeannie clasped her hands together in excitement. "Yeah, but Melody's Athena is much stronger than Artorigus. She can still beat him."

Or so she thought. Now Artorigus' effect activated. Once he was summoned, he could be equipped with every Noble Arms card in Amistad's Graveyard. He only had one, but it was just the one needed. Noble Arms – Caliburn!

The sword rose out of the ground rippling as though the stone was turned to water. Artorigus picked it up and held it proudly. His ATK raised by 500. It was still short of Athena's ATK, but Amistad was not through yet.

He equipped Artorigus with another Noble Arms card. Noble Arms – Gallatin. Artorigus used his free hand to grasp it. The sword increased his ATK by 1000. Now he was at a mighty 3500 ATK. And he still had one more card to play.

"The last card in my hand is Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms. And I will use her as an equip-spell card for Artorigus.

A woman materialized beside the towering King of the Noble Knights. On her head was a crown of gold plumed with pink and burgundy feathers. She was clad in a white-pink gown with a violet-red sash. Her hair, light brown in color, went down past her back in a long braid.

 **Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms**

 **ATK/300 DEF/300**

 **LV 2**

Gwenhwyfar locked her hands in prayer, blessing Artorigus with 300 extra ATK. When the Duel Disks displayed his ATK points beside the king, Amistad's friends broke out in cries of shock and amazement.

"3800 ATK points!" said Crystal.

"See? What did I tell you?" sneered Mario. "Melody and her fairies don't stand a chance."

"Artorigus attack and destroy Athena!" Amistad commanded.

Artorigus grunted and charged towards the goddess. Both his swords flashed like fire when touched by the rays of the sun. He sprinted over the gap between the two buildings raising his sword, ready to cut Athena down with a powerful horse cut. Athena stood her ground, raising her staff in defense.

The sound of steel meeting platinum rang across the district. Artorigus pushed his swords down with all his might, grunting like an angry beast while Athena struggled to keep the blades from cutting her down. Their armor jingled and clinked as they vied for supremacy and their magical weapons ground against one another and groaned from the intense pressure.

"Stop struggling, bitch!" Mario said to Athena. "You're going to lose this fight, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't be so sure of that!" said Melody. "I've activated my Trap Card! Waboku!"

"No!" shouted Amistad.

"Phew," Crystal placed her hand on her chest in relief. "That card not only reduces all damage to 0, but it saves Athena, too."

Athena mustered all her strength and took a step forward, slightly pushing Artorigus back. "YAH!" she shouted, finally knocking him back to Amistad's building.

Tyson rubbed his hands. Jeannie clapped her hands beside him while skipping up and down. "Aight," Tyson said. "This is getting good!"

 **Melody-4000 LP**

 **Amistad-6000 LP**

"You're good, Melody," Amistad complimented. "I must say I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Likewise," said Melody. "Now, it's my turn. I will also use a Graceful Charity to draw three cards. And discard two. Then, I will summon Warrior of Zera to the field. But he will not be staying around long; for I shall sacrifice him to summon Archlord Zerato!"

And so the lowly warrior him Melody had summoned earlier, was formed into a stream of light. He was sucked into the Sanctuary in the Sky and was no more. But, he was not gone; for he was acquiring a new power within the halls of the holy city above the Parthenon. The golden bells in the tower rang loudly to announce the coming of a new angel. The towering doors opened releasing a jet of light that shot back to their playing field. The light slammed on the ground beside Melody. As it subsided, her opponent and his friends began to see the silhouette of the creature she had summoned.

When the light dispersed, it revealed a giant of an angel whose skin was colored lavender and its wings a sky-green with a tinge of gold. He wore a helmet crowned with two long red horns. Beneath the helmet, he wore a mask that covered all but the milky eyes on his face. The mask doubled as a cape that split into two parts. They were thin and tinged to bright orange as they neared the bottom. Around his waist, he wore a long purple skirt. Bluish green armbands and sandals completed his look.

The angel reached for the heavens and he was blessed with a holy sword of lightforged steel.

 **Archlord Zerato**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2300**

 **LV 8**

Once he came out on the field, Melody activated Athena's effect. When a Fairy was summoned, she dealt 600 points of damage to her opponent's Life Points. Athena held up her staff and blasted Amistad with a silvery fireball. When Athena's skill was resolved, it was time for Zerato to ravish the field with a devastating effect. With the Sanctuary in the Sky in play, Archlord Zerato's ability could activate so long as Melody could pay the price of one Light monster from her hand to the Graveyard. The fallen monster's spirit shot from the grave in a brilliant streak of light. It merged into the blade of the sword, causing it glow as bright as the sun.

Archlord Zerato gave a mighty slash of his sword and used his ability to destroy every monster Amistad had on the field. Amistad was wide open for an attack. While nervous, his friends were sure it was far from over, because even with the combined attack of the two monsters, Amistad would still have 700 Life Points left. It was not enough to hold out another powerful attack, but it still gave him the chance to do something; perhaps even change the tide of the game in his favor.

"I activate the effect of my Gwenhwyfar! When she's equipped to a Light monster, she will take the hit of your Archlord Zerato's effect and Artorigus remains safe!"

"Mario," Patty said with a shiver. Amistad got lucky. "That doesn't look like a wussy fairy to me."

"Hell no it doesn't," he commented, unable to keep his eyes off the angel Melody summoned. For him, admitting that he was wrong was a very difficult thing to do. He was a loud mouth and proud of it, not fearing to speak his mind or caring what came out of it. He felt as though a thousand of Melody's angels swooped down and stabbed him in the gut.

But even though she had two powerful monsters out, Melody was devastated. Even with Gwenhwyfar gone, Artorigus was the strongest monster on the field. She was either going to lose Zerato or her beloved Athena.

Amistad gave a prayer and drew. "Melody," said Amistad. "You've played well. But now it's time to end this. Using the effect of my field spell, I send Noble Knight Eachtar to the Graveyard. Then, I send Artorigus to the graveyard to Special Summon Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn from my hand.

 **Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn**

 **ATK/2000 DEF/800**

 **LV 5**

"Next I will remove two Noble Knights from play to Special Summon Noble Knight Eachtar from the Graveyard."

 **Noble Knight Eachtar**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/2000**

 **LV 5**

"And now, I will Overlay my two knights to Xyz Summon, Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!"

Artorigus returned, this time much grander than before in bright-white armor and gold with neon blue patterns. He seemed god-like in appearance, radiating a bright blue aura.

 **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/2200**

"From my Graveyard!" Amistad continued. "I will banish Merlin from play to Synchro Summon Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn!"

The black knight rose out of the portal on the ground formed by the Overlay Network. He had a sinister sneer on his face. His hair, wild and shadowy waved in the wind. His armor was jet-black and outlined with red neon patterns. A cape that was like shadow made into silk, and ten times bigger than he was, flowed behind him. His eyes were burning hellish red from the envy towards Artorigus the One-True-King.

 **Ignoble Knight of High Landsallyn**

 **ATK/2100 DEF/900**

The monsters were set. Now it was time for the magical abilities to begin their chaos. "And lastly, for my Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus, I will equip him with the Noble Arms cards in my Graveyard. Noble Arms Gallatin and Caliburn. His ATK is now boosted to 3700! But I am not through yet! For I will reveal my face-down card. The legendary Noble Arms – Excaliburn!"

Another weapon rose out the ground, rippling like water. Artorigus picked it up after sheathing both his Noble Arms weapons on his back.

"The mighty Excaliburn will prevent my Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus from being destroyed by your monsters effects. Lastly, I will bring the lovely Gwenhwyfar from the Graveyard and equip her to him. Gwenhwyfar boosts his ATK to 4000!"

Melody was at a loss for words. If there was one thing she hated, it was seeing Athena getting destroyed so easily. And she would not go down in battle, for Amistad removed an Xyz Material from Artorigus. He leaped forward and slashed her across the chest with his blade. She screamed and shattered to pieces.

"NO!" shouted Melody.

Then, Artorigus attacked Archlord Zerato. The angel bellowed in agony and then he, too, shattered into a thousand pieces. Melody's Life Points were safe due to Sanctuary in the Sky, but Landsallyn was more than eager to begin the next phase of the attack. He drew his overly-designed fantasy blades and charged toward Melody with a mighty bound. He formed a cross slash and her Life Points fell to 1900.

She had nothing now. Her field was empty. The cards in her hands were few. Mario couldn't help but laugh at Melody's misfortune. "See! See! I told you! Her fairies were no match for the power of the Noble Knights. Look at the field you guys! She has nothing! And Amistad has two Noble Knights. One of them an unbeatable warrior with 4000 ATK and cannot be targeted by effects. Melody's finished! I told you! I told you! I told you!"

"You played a good game, Melody," Amistad said, feeling powerful. "I hate to break it to you, but I think you should surrender at this point."

"Yeah, right!" Melody snapped.

Meow! Meow! Went Rinyan. Ssss!

"I draw!" Melody shouted. "I will banish The Agent of Judgement – Saturn to Special Summon Master Hyperion!"

A ring of flames surrounded Melody. They rose into the air and formed a giant being the size of the very cosmos, but he reduced his size to stand over all of Athens instead. His robes were masterful in design and his ATK points started making Amistad sweat.

 **Master Hyperion**

 **ATK/2700 DEF/2100**

 **LV 8**

"Like your Artorigus, my Master Hyperion has some pretty devastating abilities. First, I can remove a Fairy from the game in my Graveyard to destroy one card on the field. I choose your Landsyllan!"

Master Hyperion held his hands together and formed a fiery ball that was like a miniature sun. He tossed it at Landsyllan and obliterated him, turning the knight to ashes.

"Thanks to my Sanctuary in the Sky, I can use this effect again. And I will destroy your Noble – Arms Gallatin!"

With the destruction of his sword, Artorigus lost his 1000 point boost. Now he was at 3000, still stronger than Master Hyperion.

"Lastly," Melody said, "I will summon The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter! Using his effect, I will remove The Agent of Mystery – Earth from play to increase the ATK of Master Hyperion by 800 points, raising his ATK to 3500! And thanks to Sanctuary in the Sky, his secondary effect comes to play. I discard The Agent of Force – Mars which will allow me to Special Summon a Fairy monster I banished from the game."

"I can't be!" said Amistad. "It's over!"

"Return to the field, Athena!" Melody shouted, calling back her favorite monster. The goddess was back with a vengeance. She looked primed and ready for a fight. Artorigus was in her sights. She snarled furiously, not too happy that she was removed from the field by his effect earlier.

"Now, using my Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen I will use the last card in my hand. Power Angel Valkyria!" ( **ATK/1800 DEF/1050** ).

Indeed it was over for Amistad. Artotigus brought his sword to his heart and waited for the final blow, as did Amistad. The angels Melody summoned worked together to take him down at last. The Duel was finally over.

Once they gathered themselves, they met in the alleyway below.

"You were great, Melody," said Amistad.

"You did an amazing job, too," she replied. Riyan meowed in agreement.

Crystal placed a comforting hand on Amistad's shoulder. "You both did phenomenally! There is nothing to be upset about."

"Indeed," said Ren. "Melody, welcome to the team."

"Don't welcome me just yet," she said sharply. "Remember, I have business in Crete."

"Of course," said Ren. "We'll head there immediately."

"Crete?" Mario whined. "I thought we wanted to get out of the country."

Crystal shook her head, disappointing him. "Nope. There is still much to be done here before we find ourselves our next Duelist. He's in Peru, correct?"

"That's right," said Ren.

"Now, Peru!" Mario slapped his hand over his eyes. "Marone! I'm never getting home."

Patty scoffed and crossed her arms. "You don't have to come, you know. You could always book a flight back home."

"Yeah, well, my flight has long since left this country, sweetcakes. And I fear the only one with the pocket to get me from here to there on a fair fare is this asshole."

Amistad grinned. "Happy to be of service," he said casually.

Mario sighed heavily. "So I guess I'm stuck with you guys for a while."

Tyson put a hand on his shoulder to ease his suffering. "Ey man, welcome to the group."

Amistad then grabbed Crystal and held her close. "Are you going to run away from me again?" he purred. His face leaning close to hers.

"I can do what I want?" Crystal replied with a defiant tease. "Did you get mad?"

"Oh I was mad alright?" Amistad snarled playfully.

"What are you going to do about it?" Crystal whispered and then she and Amistad's lips were locked in a passionate kiss. His hands slid up and down Crystal's buttocks.

"Aw, baby, I was so worried about you," Amistad mumbled through their embrace.

"Ahem," said Nick. "I'm just gonna…"

"Yeah me, too," said Carter. "Oh look! Gyros!"

Mario leaned close to Melody. "Look uh…I know it was a little rough back there in the Duel. So why don't you and I head to the spa and uh…"

"Forget it," Melody walking away.

Mario called after her. "Don't worry, babe! We'll think of something else then."

Melody turned to look at her friends. "You guys head for the port. I'm going to say goodbye to my grandparents."

"Sure thing," said Amistad. "I'll text you the time and place."

"Book us something nice why don't you!" said Melody. "I was stuck on an old barge last time. Unless you want me spewing moussaka all over the floor and your shiny shoes, get a decent company."

"You girls are killing my wallet," said Amistad. "But if that's what you want. So be it."

"Oh this is just peachy!" Mario moaned, holding up his arms while strolling away. "All over the globe and being chased by bad guys. What a marvelous quest you've put us on."

* * *

 **Euphie**

* * *

A royal officer in steel-blue plate armor unrolled the map of Termnnia over the war table inside of Euphie's tent. She poured herself wine from a shiny ewer into her jeweled cup. Hammers could be heard pounding steel and wagons creaked while they rolled by her tent. Crows were calling out hungrily in the skies above filling Euphie's spirits with dread. The sound of armor clinking and jingling alerted her of the coming of the other officers. She turned in time to see them gather around the war table.

With a silver spoon, Euphie scooped ice that was gathered from the snow-capped mountains and dumped it in her cup to chill her wine.

"What news?" Euphie asked.

The officer brushed a bang off her face. "Our scouts report Covenant forces have attacked and sacked the city of Aquarius." The officer tapped the location of the city on the map. "They have taken Queen Alexis Rhodes captive. And…I do not wish to believe it, but, somehow they have killed Obelisk the Tormentor. It is too fantastical a tale. Many of us don't believe it. However, I fear there is no time to see to that matter." She swallowed. "We must look to our own borders, My Lady."

Another officer, a red-haired, pale-skinned Eldori girl, spread the map of Mondé over the Termnnian map. "My Lady. The House Boislevesques sends its forces southward to Olevian, That's a league away from the capital. And the House of Fourneauxs stands to the west of our encampment in Rhondovan. They're only two days march from us. Maybe three if we're lucky. Perhaps we can fortify our defenses and wait for the gold that was promised. We could use it to buy them out."

"There's no time," argued a green-haired woman. "My Lady, mercenaries from the North march through the city of Hornberg the very stronghold of the House Fourneaux."

"How many?" Euphie asked.

"Some thousands come through the mountain pass every day."

Euphie sighed and set down her cup. "Lord Bostark in Hornberg marches towards us to finish what remains of the Mondovian Army. And Lord Pierre Boiselvesque sends his forces towards my kingdom and lord cousin. Who's covering the Bella Plains?"

"We've pulled nine hundred men from Tourneville to cover it, My Lady," said a blue-haired female officer. "But that leaves the capital vulnerable. The moment it is attacked, the only thing standing in the way of their armies is a force of 5000 knights. As well-trained as they are, King Stas won't hold back their forces for too long. If the Fourneaux and their mercenaries defeat us, they will march eastward toward the city and help House Boiselvesque claim it." She tapped the city on the map. "Lady Avi will lose Mondé and will be completely surrounded on all fronts."

"Emperor Sora will be swift," said Euphie. "His alliance with the Covenant is a shaky one, but nevertheless, they will work together to oust her from power once and for all. Even if by some miracle we were to hold back their armies, Avi is still doomed to bend the knee to Sora and the Church. If the tales of this God-killing machine is true, then what hopes do we have? Sora knows we no longer have the strength to resist him anymore."

A horn blew from one of the watchtowers.

"We're under attack!" shouted a soldier. "Get into formation!"

"Positions! Positions!" shouted Euphie. She picked up her sword and dashed out of the tent with the other officers. But as she got outside, a fireball with blue flames shot from the sky and smashed a wagon causing a terrific explosion in the shape of a mushroom cloud. The ground swayed from the aftershock causing Euphie to lose her balance and fall. And then she heard a sound unlike any she heard before. Something loud that blasted like the bellow of distant thunder. She shut her eyes, praying to the Goddesses that it was not what she thought it was. Anything. A mage. A powerful spell. Anything but…

"DRAGONS!" a soldier shouted. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Euphie dreaded to look at the sky, even when she saw the dark shadow swooping over her camp. More balls of fire erupted throughout the fields. The catapults that were neatly lined up splintered from the force of the blast and flipped over. The roar overhead sent a freezing chill down her spine. Using every last ounce of will left inside her, she looked up and saw the beasts destroying the camp.

Clearwing Synchro Dragon. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and a Des Volstgalph leading the pack. Euphie's eyes widened and let out a gasp that emptied her lungs.

Des Volstgalph. That could only mean one thing.

The green-haired officer crawled to Euphie. There was blood pouring down her forehead and her clothes were burnt, her sword melted. "My Lady!" she wheezed. "Enemy soldiers! Marching from the north."

"Are they Fourneaux?" Euphie sobbed.

"No!" coughed the officer. "And neither are the Boiselvesque or the mercenaries. They carry a banner bearing a dragon with a flaming heart.

That was all Euphie needed to hear. She heard the marching of a hundred thousand men booming from the hills. Their march had rhythm to it. Euphie felt like she could get up and dance to it.

One-two!

One-two!

One-two!

One-two!

A horn of gold trumpeted overhead to announce the coming of their mighty arm. Euphie sighed and sat back against the pole of her tent accepting her fate.

A sea of red, black, and gold slowly marched across Rhimfaxi Fields. A forest of a thousand banners and spears almost blotted the light of the setting sun. Horses of the cavalry whinnied whilst the horn blew again. The archers marched in the rear with arrows of black chased with gold. The sellswords and oathblades of the House were marching beside the main army. In the skies, the dragons soared overhead screeching and howling mixing with the barking of orders from the higher ranking officers of the army.

Ser Darrien rode through the ranks on his white stallion. The mount was armored in plate and chamfrons designed to look like the Queen's Des Volstgalph leading the army and the dragons.

"Sir!" said a captain. "They raise the white flag. The armies of Mondé surrender."

Ser Darrien didn't need the captain to tell him this. He saw the white flag being hoisted over the hills looming over the encampment. "Queen Alexandra's orders. Only Princess Euphie is to be kept alive. Kill the others."

"Very good, sir," said the soldier. "By the way, I received a falcon from the Queen. She wishes for you climb aboard the dragon after the battle and return to Dragonrock."

"Whatever for?" Darrien asked.

"She said she's feeling lonely," the soldier said with a wink.

Darrien was in no mood to see her. Not after Alexandra forced him to kill his own father. But he could not refuse her. Not in the state she was in now. Alexandra had grown mad with her power.

The massacre unfolding in front of him was proof enough not to test her.

* * *

 **Marcel**

* * *

A mighty gale had trapped the money fleet, a nickname given to the ships carrying the 500,000,000,000 gold from vaults of The Big Five. Crew members shouted orders as they worked to keep the ship from blowing off course or even sinking. There were worse things than pirates in the waters of the Mammoth Ocean. Horrifying leviathans and other sea beasts lurked beneath the black waves. Lightning flashed and the wind howled like a banshee. Thunder rolled in the skies, shaking the very foundations of the ships.

Below deck of the iron ship, Pollensalta, a merry party was underway. Soldiers who survived the attack on Aquarius were getting their spirits lifted with lively tunes from fiddles, drums, and the clicking of spoons. It was warm and dry down there. The darkness lit up by candles and iron chandeliers. The ship was waving back and forth violently, but that didn't stop the crew and the soldiers from dancing and having a merry time. A warm melody of cheer and stout-heartedness filled the air, perfumed by sweetmeats cooking on the fire.

"This is good quality meat," Marcel said biting savagely into his honey-coated chicken leg. "I've got to hand it to those Lorinnians. Even when their home is conquered, they sure can cook."

Jaeyoung gave a shrug. "You know, I wasn't accustomed to foreign foods. But this stuff." He finished chewing. "It's not bad."

"I'm actually feeling pretty good about this," said Marcel. "You know, we may have a mountain of debt to pay for when the war is done, but we're going to be paying every penny back laughing and enjoying life. I'm actually looking forward to going back to Riftgaard."

"His spirits sure are up," chuckled Zane. "Especially if he wants to go back to that frozen wasteland."

Marcel's dark eyes twinkled when he said that. He supposed that's what five hundred billion gold would do to one's spirits. With that money, they could afford to buy every mercenary in Termnnia, perhaps even win those greasy hyenas from the Termnnian Trading Company.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Peter hiccupped. His face turning green and his eyes glazed over.

"Be a man, Peter," said Arietta. "Forgive him, he turns into a fucking pansy when he gets seasick."

"I used to have the same problem," said Zane. "When I was a freshman in High School, I always threw up on the voyages to Duelist Academy. You'll get used to the sea."

"No I…Hurk…wont!" whined Peter.

"So," Arietta said, turning her attention away from Peter. "Do you handsome princes have anyone to call your own back home?"

"The love of my life is dead," said Jaeyoung.

"Not me," said Marcel. "I find whoever I want to bunk with for the night and leave it at that."

"Oh, I see," said Arietta. "And am I worthy enough to get bunked with the iron-armed Prince of Skyhold this night?"

Marcel laughed. "Sorry, beautiful. But I think this boat is being rocked enough."

Zane swallowed a large gulp of ale. "Indeed. If Marcel and those metal limbs of his get worked into action, I fear we're all sleeping with the fishes this night."

"Not if he gets through me first!" Peter said, thrusting his dagger about. "Stay away from my lady! Or I'll have you longshanks!"

"Someone's rather possessive," said Jaeyoung.

"What did I tell you about that kind of behavior, Lady Arietta!" said Peter. "You can't be prancing about asking for cheap sex. You're a Summoner! Not some whore!"

Arietta smiled and took a large gulp of Marcel's ale. The foamy liquid poured down her chin and soaked her breasts exposed by her attire. She set the tankard down, gasping for air. "When last I checked," said she. "I was in charge. Not you."

"He's just looking out for your well-being," said Zane. "Besides, that kind of behavior is unladylike."

A soldier came down from the deck. He was soaked and chilled to the bone. The crew down below were quick to give him a tankard of ale and a candied turkey leg with mashed potatoes and gravy with a tankard of ale to wash it down. He approached Marcel, Zane, and the others with his meal.

"Report," said Marcel.

"The weather's died down, sir," said the soldier. "It will be smooth sailing for the rest of the night."

"Excellent," said Marcel. "Good work up there, soldier. Now have a break. You've earned it."

"Thank you, sir," the soldier said walking away.

"I guess having a ton of gold can wipe the mind of the troubles," said Zane. "For the first time since leaving port, you stopped worrying about Alexis and Phoenix."

"I'm still worried," said Marcel. "But sitting around on my iron ass isn't going to help us win the war or get them back."

"That's the spirit," Arietta said, holding up her tankard. "Have a little fun. A clear mind can make all the difference in battle."

Zane nodded. "She's right. And remember that regardless of the outcome, some of us won't make it to see the end of the war. Hell, many of us have fallen. Let's not forget about them. And let's keep strong so that our friends have a fighting chance wherever they are."

"Hell yeah!" Marcel held up his tankard.

"Here! Here!" said Jaeyoung.

They happily tapped their tankards together.

"I fucking love you guys," said Marcel."

"Uh oh," Arietta said, spotting a troupe of harlots no doubt borrowed from the brothel at the port. "Looks like we have company."

Jaeyoung looked at them. They were dressed in racy bodices and skirts with slits to show off their legs. They waved colorful fans over their faces to cool themselves from the stuffiness below deck. Jaeyoung groaned and looked at Marcel with a poisonous glare. "I wonder who brought them aboard?" he asked sarcastically.

Marcel formed a wide grin. "Hey, it's a long voyage to Riftgaard. These men have been through hell. So I hired some… _entertainment_ to keep their spirits up."

"You used the gold The Big Five gave us to buy harlots?"

Marcel shook his head and bit into an over-cooked sausage. "This didn't come out of our loan," he said with a full mouth. "I bought them with the coin and chips I saved from the coffers before my country was taken over."

"How noble of you," said Zane.

"They've got their eyes on you Zane," said Arietta. "Not that I blame them. Zane is arguably the most handsome one here."

Zane sniffed in amusement and raised his tankard to his lips. "They're looking at Jaeyoung."

Jaeyoung scoffed. "Fuck off! They've got their eyes on you, you cunt! But that doesn't at all surprise me. All the girls flocked after him at school like birds to a freshly baked loaf of bread."

Zane set the tankard down, gasping for air. "They're not my type."

"What? What's wrong with them? They seem in perfect form. Or is it their hair? Are they not golden enough for you?" Jaeyoung said, referring to Alexis.

"Have some fun, Jaeyoung," said Marcel. "Zane doesn't want them, so they're all yours."

"I don't want them," said Jaeyoung. "Leave me alone."

Zane chuckled and raised his hand to get the attention of the prostitutes. "Ladies!" he called. "Ladies! Over here!"

Giggling, the girls approached their table.

"That's it. Good girls. Now, have you lovely ladies ever heard of the legendary Prince Jaeyoung Shim? Son of the Emperor of Uzumé. Heir to the Red Dragon Crown, and member of the Termnnian Alliance. He's the hero who aided Yuri in finding the God Cards. There you go, Jaeyoung. Go have some fun."

"I. Don't. Want. To!" he yelled.

He looked up and saw that he was surrounded by a wall of round, succulent breasts, thick thighs, and smooth curves belonging to beautiful faces; all smiling down on him. Poor Jaeyoung. His face turned bright red. He breathed heavily through his nose and slammed his hand on the table.

"Xifeng's ghost is going to haunt me tonight!" He groaned sorrowfully and stood up. He took the arm of two of the harlots. "All right ladies," he said, walking away. "I've never done this before, so can you show me the ropes?"

His voice and the infernal giggling of the girls was getting fainter and fainter as he walked farther from their table.

Marcel laughed and slammed the table. "I knew he had it in him!"

"You guys are sick!" said Peter.

Arietta patted his head and kissed his cheek with a loud smooch. "You'll understand when you're older, dear."

And so the party continued. The crew having a joyous time down below. All of them unaware of the terror with black wings eying them from the sky.


	157. Prodigy

**Araxia**

* * *

Still shaken up by her experience with the Grunks, Araxia remained close to her new protector, Bandit Keith. The weapon he used, an FN SCAR-L; a rifle imported from Earth, hung from the sling over his broad shoulder. Only the stock could be seen poking out of the torn poncho he wore over his gear consisting of a vest overloaded with magazines for his rifle. A lever-action rifle handmade from Termnnia dressed up in tactical furniture to hold a variety of attachments was holstered in leather with etchings of floral design. Every step Keith took caused his gear to jingle.

"Looks like the path is getting congested," Keith said, sliding his forearm under his nose. "Come on, I know a short cut."

He led Araxia into an ally where a small community of beggars lived in houses made of crates, pallets, and other pieces of junk they could find. Araxia covered her nose with her sleeve. Her nose burned by the smell of murk, and feces that swam in green puddles on the ground, which they used as their public bathroom. Just then, a group of seven little boys sprang out of their hiding places brandishing knives, sticks, and one even held a meat cleaver.

Araxia got close to Bandit Keith, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Go away!" she shouted.

Keith laughed. "Come on," he said calmly. "They're just a bunch of pushovers."

"Pushovers!" shouted the boy with the meat cleaver. "We'll make you eat your words you filthy mercenary!"

Keith grinned, flashing teeth stained yellow from all those years of smoking and drinking. "Yeah, that's right. And I'm one of the best there is squirt. But that leaves me wondering. Why are you guys targeting me? I'm armed to the teeth with guns and all you've got is mommy's kitchen knife."

The boys were angered by Keith's comment. They stood silently wondering what their leader was going to say next as a comeback. A hum from a squadron of Jade Knights disrupted the quietness. A beast roared somewhere in the distance.

"We're only going to use our weapons if you don't play nice!" said a boy with a red bandanna covering his mouth. "We're only here for your guns, your money, your gear, and your cards. Especially hers. She's the one with the Jinzo card, yes?"

Keith crossed his arms. "Who told you she has Jinzo in her deck? Wait, a Grunk with a missing hand didn't put you up to this did he?"

"He did!" said a third boy wearing a cooking pot for a helmet. "Mr. Wulff says he's paying big money to whoever brings him your gear and cards. And a little extra for the girl who they want to personally invite for dinner."

"Ew," Araxia said, cowering behind Keith. "They still want to eat me."

"What do you expect?" said Keith. "They're Grunks, the most gluttonous bastards on the planet.

"You know," said Keith. "I could easily blast your fucking heads off for crossing me, punk."

"There will be no need for violence if you agree to Duel us for your stuff and the girl."

"I'm not going even if we lose the match," said Araxia, "So you can forget about me going with you. Besides, you can't just ante me up in a Duel. I'm a person! Not some prize to be won. So go fuck yourselves!"

"Aw, you're no fun," said the boy. "Fine, whatever. The Grunks just want your stuff."

Keith once again flashed his yellowish grin while letting out a soft, arrogant chuckle. His left arm came out of his D-Pad colored in a digital desert camouflage. He activated it, releasing a holographic sword-shaped blade. The children were impressed; for they carried standard issue Battle City Duel Disks found in the junkyard and repaired to working condition by techies working in numerous shops across the city.

"I'm in!" Araxia said activating her device.

"You sure about this?" Keith asked. "Your Jinzos could spell trouble for us both because they cancel out both our trap cards."

"Don't worry," said Araxia. "Jinzo won't get in the way."

Keith flashed his teeth again. "Ha, you'd better, kid. Otherwise, this partnership is over. And that's going to be a real shame because I can't help but like you. Well then, let's get started!"

The Life Point counters displayed **8000** for Araxia and Keith and **8000** for the kids, who were sharing Life Points to keep things fair.

The boys surrounded them. Keith and Araxia stood back to back, trapped in the ring the boys formed around them. They started first. Each one of them started their turn summoning Marauding Captain. When summoned Marauding Captain was able to special summon a level 4 or lower monster from the hand.

"Just great," said Keith. "They're attacking us with the Marauding Captain Technique."

"What are they going to do?" Araxia asked as more Marauding Captains swarmed onto the field until they completely encircled them.

Keith bellowed in frustration. "Snot-nosed punks like them use this technique to gang up on unsuspecting Duelists. There are so many of the fucking captains out on the field that their prey can't defend themselves."

"Come on," Araxia chuckled. "A Mirror Force can take them down."

Keith sucked his teeth. "Yeah, but they always come prepared. Look, each one of the twerps has but something face-down on their back row. They back up their captains with Solemn Traps or Trap Jammers. I see Jinzo in your hand, so why don't you start our team off."

Araxia gave a nod to show she understood. "Okay, and be careful."

"Same to you," Keith said drawing a card.

Araxia began her turn and in no time at all summoned her Jinzo – Lord to the field.

Keith nodded his head, impressed with how quickly Araxia was able to summon Jinzo – Lord. "Good job, kiddo. Now our monsters are going to be safe from any and all surprises from them. For my first move, I'm summoning BM-4 Blast Spider in Defense Mode!"

 **BM-4 Blaster Spider**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/2200**

 **LV 4**

Araxia found that her surroundings grew even darker than the shade created by the Covenant cruiser above the city. The machine Keith summoned blanketed the world around her in even more darkness. She looked up and saw herself underneath a tank-like machine in the form of a spider equipped with rocket launchers which could fire a salvo of Blast Spheres.

Keith was not bothered at all by the appearance of the monster. He bit his thumbnail while pondering what card to play next. "Ah," he said, figuring out a strategy to bring out the bigger monsters. "I'm playing the Field Spell known as Heavy Metal Raiders. This card will load up my machine monsters an arsenal of abilities to kick your sorry asses. However, its devastating power will be on full display a little later. To continue my turn, I'm playing the Spell Card, Foolish Burial Goods. It lets me send a Spell or Trap from my deck to the Graveyard."

Keith unfastened his deck from the Duel Disk, then searched his deck. Once again, he showed off his teeth in a menacing grin, followed by a devious and silent chuckle once he found the card he desired.

"I'm now going to cast the Spell Card known as Reasoning."

"Ooooh!" the boys hooted seeing the gold letters and holographic foil of the card.

A laugh blew out of Keith's lungs; for he loved the looks on their faces. While his cards – and Araxia's – were clean, shiny, and crisp, their cards were tattered, wrinkled, and even torn. One boy had a card in his hand that was ripped in half and held together with tape.

"As you can see, kids, it's another rare card that forces one of you to declare a monster level. Then, I excavate cards until I find a monster with the level one of you brats have chosen. So go on, name a level." He held up his hand, fingers balled together save for the index which was left hanging in a hooked position as Keith chose who would do the honors. "You there; kid with the pot helmet. What level do you pick?"

"Uh…five! No! No! Six!"

"You sure?" Keith asked. "You positive that's the number you want?"

"I'm sure!" said the boy. "Now don't make me change my mind."

"Suit yourself," said Keith, sending seven cards to the Graveyard before finding the card that matched the level the boy chose. "Excellent choice," said Keith. "Because when I finally excavate a monster matching the level you picked, I get to Special Summon it to the field. So say hello to Blowback Dragon!"

The Duel Disk's lights grew brighter as its systems worked to properly render the dragon. The head resembled a pistol with mechanical, clawed legs, a tail and a lower set of metal jaws. The ATK/DEF display revealed its stats. 2300 ATK and 1200 DEF.

"Uh-oh!" cried one of the boys. "He summoned a monster with twenty-three hundred ATK points already!"

"Don't worry, guys, we'll stop him."

"I don't think so," said Bandit Keith. "I'm using Monster Reborn to return one of the cards I excavated from my deck. You'd best get those traps ready because here comes Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode!"

"Barrel Dragon?" Araxia said, turning to look at the new monster Keith brought back from the Graveyard. An impressive beast to say the least. This one came in an alternate art form. The body of the dragon was coated in sleek gunmetal and the thick armor plating on the knees was inlaid with a trucker girl silhouette. Across the polished metal chest the worlds 'In America!' were laser engraved on the surface.

 **Barrel Dragon**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/2200**

 **LV 7**

"If anyone of you has a trap, use it now!" shouted the leader.

"Too late!" Bandit Keith shouted over the loud hum of the dragon's proton cannons. "My dragon's already out on the field and there's nothing you can do about it. Now it's time to wipe out some of those Marauding Captains; they're starting to become an eyesore. First, I'm activating Blowback Dragon's effect."

Blowback Dragon hissed. The weapon – doubling as its head – charged up, creating a ball of energy that grew until it was unstable. It sparked and rumbled, begging for release.

"He's all primed and ready," said Bandit Keith. "I can target one of your cards and then three coins will be tossed." Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out two silver Shields and a gold Plate.

"If two of those results are heads, I destroy a card on the field. So, let's see if the Angel of Luck is on my Blowback Dragon's side."

He tossed all three of the coins. He failed to get the result he wanted. Two of the results were tails with only the gold Plate landing as a head."

"HA! HA!" shouted one of the boys.

Bandit Keith shrugged it off. "Well, I'll let you have that laugh. Because my Barrel Dragon has a similar effect. Just like Blowback Dragon, my Barrel Dragon selects a monster and blasts him into oblivion if it gets two heads. Here we go!"

Keith picked up the coins. He won the toss. "You little dweebs. Who's laughing now! Barrel Dragon, blast him! Proton Blast!"

Barrel Dragon hissed. Steam billowed out of its mouth while the proton cannons hummed, charging up their energy.

POW! POW! POW!

Marauding Captain was violently struck by the cannons. The force of two of the shots blasted his arms off, and the third blew off his head. One boy was so traumatized by the violence that he took off his Duel Disk and ran away.

The sight of him sprinting like the wind caused Keith to fall to the ground rolling with laughter. Araxia covered her mouth with her hand, doing her best to suppress her humor. Her face flushed and her shoulders quivered. Her chest tightened to block the urge to laugh.

Keith stood back up, collecting himself. "Aw, that was rich. If you ask me, he was the smart one of you lot. Remember my BM-4 Blast Spider? Well, whenever one of my DARK machine monsters destroys one of your wimpy cards, my Spider can blast you dorks with half of that destroyed monster's ATK points."

BM-4 Blast Spider lowered its body, raising its missile launchers into the air. The hatches slid open to reveal the ports containing the Duel Monster known as Blast Sphere. Keith pointed towards the boy with the pot helm with the enthusiasm of a high-ranking general winning a great battle.

"FIRE!" he shouted.

The Blast Spheres were launched out of the ports. They soared high over the city. When their momentum was gone, and gravity finally got a hold on them, they fell back to the ground whistling. The boys braced themselves. Some did not want to play anymore. Keith's technology was brand new, fresh from Kaiba Corp. The monsters were too real. Two of the boys took off their Duel Disks and ran away before the Blast Spheres fell, peppering them with never-ending blasts.

Araxia covered her hears and anchored her feet to the ground to keep from swaying. The residents of the ally were cursing and shouting at them to play somewhere else. Keith silenced them by pulling out his lever-action weapon.

 **The Thieves-7400 LP**

 **Bandit Keith and Araxia-8000 LP**

"Hmm, looks like there are four of you dweebs left. And it also looks like I'm all out of cards. Oh, wait, I'm not. Here's one last card and it's Pot of Greed. I draw two cards." Keith eagerly picked up the two cards. "Ah, perfect. You twerps are in trouble now. Because I'm activating the Spell Card: Ultra Polymerization!"

"What's that!" shouted one of the boys. "Boss he's got those cards from the East!"

Keith let out another of his over-the-top laughs. "Oh yeah, I forgot you dweeby little fairytale landers only use the traditional monsters from the old days of the game. How pathetic. You kids and every miserable pissant in these third-world countries need to understand that just like this game, life and civilization evolves. You think your puny little knights from the Pure-Bloods are going to be enough to stop the advanced technology and power of the New Breed? The time of swords, wizards, knights, heroes, and gods are over! The time of the machines has come! Duel Monsters is a prime example of this. It has been evolved and it's high time these kingdoms do the same. This card is but a taste of the power gained from the evolution of Duel Monsters."

Araxia knew he was right. Too long have the people of the West lived in their traditional ways. Why else was Domino City so unconquerable. Obelisk the Tormentor might have had a hand in the Liberation of Domino two years ago, but he was merely the final push to send the Covenant and its forces out of the city once and for all. Their technology is what kept them safe. Kept them independent of both the Empire and the Covenant. Kept them in power over all. If it wasn't for the Treaty of Eredas, the Kings of Domino City would have conquered Termnnia ages ago.

She smiled, knowing she was part of the evolution Keith was monologuing about. Keith paid 2000 Life Points, finally activating the card.

"I don't think so!" said one of the boys. "I activate…"

"Don't even think about it!" Keith said with a snarl, pointing at the boy. "Ultra Polymerization prevents us both from activating card effects when it activates. So my monster comes to the field whether you like it or not. Punk! Ultra Polymerization fuses together my Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to create the all-powerful Gatling Dragon!"

 **Gatling Dragon**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/1200**

 **LV 8**

"Just like my Barrel and Blowback Dragon, my Gatling Dragon can destroy cards based on the results of the coin toss. But there's a little more you should know. As you can see, Gatling Dragon has three heads; each equipped with their own high-powered gatling guns. And they can destroy a monster depending on how many heads I get from the coin toss. So if I score three heads, three of your monsters get destroyed. Now, let's see if the Angel of Luck will bless me this time."

The coins flipped up. To the relief of the boys, all the coins displayed tails.

"Uh-uh," said Keith. "Why don't we try that one again?"

"You can't do that!" shouted the leader. "That's cheating!"

"No it's not," said Keith. "Not with this baby in the Graveyard." He held the card close to his face. "It's a Trap Card called Proton Blast. When in the Graveyard, I can banish it and treat the result of a coin toss that requires two or more coins as heads. You lose, boys. Gatling Dragon do your stuff!"

"Hold on!" cried the boy with the pot helm. "Y-y-your Proton Blast card is a Trap. Your partner's Jinzo – Lord negates Trap cards!"

Araxia looked at the boy with a sneer. "Jinzo – Lord does negate all Trap Cards on the field. But…."

"It's not on the field is it?" Keith finished for her.

"OH NO!"

The Gatling Dragon's head stiffened, pointing at three more of the Marauding Captains. Their guns started spinning until a hail of bullets rained down upon the warriors. The boys, even Araxia, watched in horror. The bullets ripped through flesh and armor so effortlessly, it was like paper. The Marauding Captains, held out their arms, faces creased in a fiery pain as their bodies were riddled with bullets. Their bodies shattered when the damage had been done.

Keith was merciless. His plan was working too flawlessly. But he was not too overconfident in his skills. These boys were too easy.

"Remember my Heavy Metal Raiders Field Spell? Well, I may not have been able to use all of its effects, not that is surprises me. It takes Duelists with skill for it to fully take effect, but what can I expect from a bunch of thieving little shits like you and your cowardly friends? Maybe you should have turned tail and run with them because when a DARK machine monster destroys your cards via effect, I can Special Summon one DARK machine monster from my hand. You thought my Barrel Dragon was bad, wait till ya get a load of this! Come to the field: Desperado Barrel Dragon!"

 **Desperado Barrel Dragon**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2200**

 **LV 8**

Keith's monster towered over the field, standing a few feet higher than Gatling Dragon. The tail, also doubling as his body and head, was painted vermillion with a yellow streak at the bottom. The metal protruding from its body shined brightly in a tactical gray finish.

"The fun just keeps going on," said Bandit Keith. "Remember my Spider. Now you guys take damage equal to the monsters destroyed by my Gatling Dragon!"

BM-4 Blast Spider launched more Blast Spheres into the sky. Araxia slapped both hands to her ears and braced herself for impact. They came falling down with loud whistles and bombarded the boys with explosion after explosion dealing 1800 points of damage to their Life Points. When the dust cleared, only one of the boys remained. The leader. He looked around calling out his friend's names. They were all gone, and he was wide open for an attack.

 **The Thieves – 5600 LP**

"Don't worry squirt, it's almost over," said Keith. "Yo, Araxia. Mind if I borrow your Jinzo – Lord for a second?"

"He's all yours," Araxia said with a thumbs up. "Give 'em hell."

"With pleasure!" Keith shouted, commanding their monsters to attack him directly.

When the dust had cleared, all the boys were gone. The Phantoms and the holographic displays faded away, and all was calm again, save for Araxia's ears, ringing from the explosions caused by Keith's monsters. He put an arm around her and led her out of the alleyway back into the bazaar. Keith, no doubt, was filled with quite the rush of adrenaline from the match. He looked at Araxia and grinned.

"You know, kid, I consider people like you and me lucky," said Bandit Keith.

"Why's that?" Araxia asked doing her best to steer clear of the strange crowd of beast-folk, a race of which the city was mostly comprised of.

A Gnome holding up a tin can, hoping for a copper penny moaned and groaned as if every brain cell in his head was completely fried. He got close to Araxia but Keith intervened by holding up his fist in an intimidating manner scaring the Gnome. He squealed and ran away. Just when she thought the Gnomes were proving to be fearsome, an even large beast was walking through the streets. People parted ways to let it through. A giant. Half man, half elephant. Araxia's eyes widened upon seeing the behemoth of the beast folk strolling through the tight road of the market bazaar with a basketful of vegetables and exotic, pungent-smelling fruits the likes Araxia had never seen before.

The creature was of the Olpihon race. Native to the deserts of Sobek, they often came to Termnnia to trade spices, fruits, silk, and other goods in exchange for Termnnian commodities. Araxia had read about them in her books countless times, but never did she think to see one up close. The tusks were capped with golden domes and he wore a garment of fine red silk outlined in beautiful gold embroidery. He flapped his ears to cool himself and brush the flies away. The ears gave a mighty whoosh. This one had traveled far, for the nearest port was all the way in King's Rock, and that was many leagues away.

Though she was terribly frightened and felt out of place, Araxia's curiosity was piqued. There were so many exotic creatures and races in this city. Vendors sold colorful birds from the tropical islands far across the sea, and foods from their homelands. The air smelled of spice, herbs, meat bathed in a sweet-smelling brew, and of animal.

There was a beast tamer selling Nekogal, female Duel Monsters that acted like cats with insect-like wings. Their tails had an axe blade at the end to make for awesome weapons. But the beastmaster had them cut off so no harm could come to their customers. Some were green, yellow, and red in color. Those were from the tropical forests while the purple ones resided in the mountains of their homeland. Thought beast-like in appearance, they had very humanoid features, such as their faces, which were stuck in sorrowful expressions. They were being sold for 2000.

"You'd best stick to me," said Bandit Keith. "Everyone in this city is a freak. All of them losing their marbles to Murk and other mushrooms from the mountains. I don't know how long it's going to take this Ishizu character to come back. Anyways, like I was saying, I consider us lucky because we're one of the few who has access to Earth's weaponry. Don't get me wrong, those Earthlings are a boring race living in such a vanilla world, but their weapons provide such a punch. I predict rifles much like the one you're carrying are gonna replace bows and arrows pretty soon. I hate those damned things, to be honest."

"Bows?"

"Yeah," said Keith. "I was once a member of the Swords of the High King, those high and mighty knights that follow the High King no matter where he goes. We had to be trained in all forms of warfare. Rifles didn't come along until much later so we were stuck using bows. They were deadly but way too tedious for my taste."

"Do you know how much someone would give up just to be a Sword of the High King?" Araxia asked, grabbing a hold of Bandit Keith's poncho. "What made you leave, Keith?"

Bandit Keith unstrapped a canteen from one of the pouches around his belt. He unscrewed the metal cap and took a long drink of the vodka inside. "Bah, they're overhyped," he said, offering Araxia some of the vodka, to which she refused. "Glorified bodyguards in shiny armor if you ask me." Keith chortled while screwing the cap back on. "It was so boring. And I was mostly tasked with following the High King to the bathroom to take a shit. Once Old Man Antar kicked the bucket, I hung up my golden cloak for good."

"You served Antar Wollcroft?"

Keith let out a laugh. "Yeah, I served two kings from the House of Plantegrast before him, too."

Araxia couldn't help it, but she let out a loud gasp. "So that must mean you're over a hundred-years-old."

Bandit Keith laughed. "Hey, don't let the triple digits fool ya. I'm still in the prime days of my youth in the eyes of the older Eldoris. Think of it as me in my twenties if I were one of you Humans."

"I see," Araxia gasped as another Gnome took her by surprise, asking for more coin.

"Beat it!" Bandit Keith shouted, scaring him away. "And word of advice, kid. If ya got any gold on ya, keep it close. Purses get stolen every second around here."

"It sure was nice of you to look after me, Keith."

"Don't let it get to your head," Keith snarled. "I didn't do this from the bottom of my heart. Ishizu's paying me to look after ya. And the pay's good."

"Spoken like a true mercenary," Araxia replied glumly.

Keith sniggered and ruffled her hair with his gloved hand. "Don't let that give you a bad impression of me, though. Yeah, I'm a merc, but I know a potential soldier when I see one. And you, kid, you've got potential. Ever thought about being a merc?"

"No, never," Araxia answered. She noticed that the rumble of the fighter jets was no more. Mayhaps they flew into different directions or were chasing down an enemy.

"Well you should," said Keith. "Especially if you have any hopes of keeping that rifle of yours healthy. It takes a lot of coin and chips to maintain a weapon as complex as that. You need to gather the right parts and purchase the best attachments to suit your combat situation. And don't get me started on the ammo. That stuff is going to guzzle your funds like the town brothel. Let me tell ya something, kid. Soldiers like us are becoming really popular nowadays. Even the kings of fairytale land are holding back their prejudice of technology and hiring squads of tactical warriors to do their job. Four well-trained men in the shadows can kill more enemies than a hundred knights in the field of battles. And for cheaper the cost."

"Really? That's incredible?"

"Hell yeah," said Keith. "You ever hear of the Scylla Mountain Massacre?"

"I have," Araxia answered, still keeping close to Keith as they traveled to who knew where Keith wanted to take her. "Brogon the Bandit King and his army of a hundred thieves, all killed by knights in shining armor."

"Almost correct," said Keith. "Those knights were actually mercenaries with the technology you and I carry into battle. They had those poor bastards pinned down for days and sabotaged all their resupply caravans leaving them starving. The bandits were picked off slowly with nighttime ambushes, booby traps, sniper fire; the whole nine yards. Eventually, King Brogon raised the white flag and surrendered. Twenty out of one hundred and fifty warriors in his army were all that remained. You can imagine the shock they received when they saw who was killing them so mercilessly. They were expecting an entire battalion of well-trained soldiers from the king's army. Instead, it was four women."

Araxia burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hands. "No way! Seriously?"

"Hell yeah," said Bandit Keith. "I can see you wielding that kind of power. Of course, you're going to need a teacher if you want to be that good. I can help you there, you know. See, I'm setting up my own merc group once I get the money I need to hire a few more soldiers. With you and that rifle of yours under my wing, I can see us picking up some pretty heft contracts that will earn us some real money. We can split that up fifty-fifty."

"Of course, I'd be happy to join you. After I aid Ishizu and Odion with their mission."

"See kid, that's where we find ourselves in a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, people like Ishizu are a little too self-righteous for me. They value morals over money. Don't get me wrong, it's a noble way of thinking. I applaud her for it. However, in this day and age, an attitude like that isn't going to get you far. I mean, look at what happened to High King Yuri. He could have used the God Cards to wipe away The Church and all his other enemies. Yet he didn't. And it cost him dearly." Keith slid his finger across his throat. "Kccccckk!" he said.

Araxia was not pleased with that gesture. She looked away saying nothing. Bandit Keith found her reaction humorous and laughed. He took Araxia to a weapons vendor working in the middle of an alley large enough to accommodate his shop. The vendor was a big, very broad, very slimy Sloager. A long wiry beard swirled from his third chin. Bits of meat and sauces stained his glistening, wet, skin the color of tar.

" _Banditcho Keeto_!" the Sloager said with a loud burp. " _Ha-p_ _ú_ _ncha meeso selt koop_ _ú_?"

"Pike. I can't complain," Keith said, resting his right elbow against the stand. "By the way, here are those ultra-rares I got you." Keith took a deck of cards out of his pocket and slammed it on the stand. He placed his hand on the top of the deck and slid it across the wooden surface of the stand. The cards glimmered in their ultra-rare foil. Some were ultimate rare and secret rare.

" _Ah_ ," said Pike picking up the cards. " _Quan d_ _ó_ _groon_ ,"

"That should cover it, right?" Keith asked.

Mmmm, grumbled Pike with a heavy nod. He looked at Araxia. The sight of her made his lips curve into the most devious smile Araxia had ever seen.

" _Esh tul p_ _ú_ _l_?" he asked.

"Yup, this is her," said Keith. "The 'promising' young lady I told you all about. You got the stuff for her right?"

Mmmm, Pike grumbled again. He shifted his weight to the left so he could force his body into a turn. Then he slithered to the back of the alley where he kept his inventory. When he returned, he came back with a parcel.

Just as Keith paid the Sloager with a few extra coins, Ishizu came out of the crowd, dodging passersby with Odion and an elderly professor of the Eldori race, wearing a bone-colored archeologist's suit and a red tie. His gray hair was neat as was the mustache under his nose. He had small brown eyes giving him a very friendly appearance.

"There she is," Ishizu said, spotting Keith and Araxia together. She stood up straight and put both hands on her hips. She shot her look of disdain at Araxia. "Didn't I tell you not to wander too far, young lady?" Araxia was about to speak until Ishizu quickly turned her head to look at Bandit Keith. "And you? How dare you take her out of my sight?"

"Look, the kid needed a little walk is all," Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, sitting still in this shithole is asking for trouble. You wanted me to take care of her and I did."

Ishizu walked by them without question, stopping in front of the parcel Keith presented to Araixa, and opened it. She wrinkled her nose upon seeing old, but still combat worthy tactical gear. "Indeed," she said. She put an arm around Araxia's shoulder and led her away from Bandit Keith towards the man.

"Look who we bumped into while we were selling Odion's speeder," she said. "Araxia, this is Professor Arthur Hawkins; colleague of the late Professor Solomon Muto. They are Termnnia's leading experts on the Celtra and Ancient Normans."

"How do you do, my dear?" Professor Hawkins said with a bow; a quick one, for he was careful not bend himself too much on the count of his bad back. "I knew your father, Araxia. He was a brilliant man. It saddens me to know of his forced involvement with Project Deicidium. I did all I could to get him out of Paradius, but Dartz is a man with friends in high places. Just talking to him meant putting my life in danger. And my condolences to the rest of your family as well."

He kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," said Araxia. "But what in the word is Project Deicidium?"

"I'd like to know, too," Bandit Keith said, getting a trifle worried. "There's been talk amongst some of the travelers here about a God Card getting killed somewhere in Lorin."

"Oh no," Professor Hawkins said, his cheerful expression twisting into sorrow and concern. "A God Card killed? Which one?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Keith. "Some say it's Slifer, who got skinned to the bone. Others claim Obelisk got his arm blown off. Hell, there is speculation that all three of them were killed at once by a mighty super weapon controlled by the pompous punk, King Ethan."

"King Ethan?" said Professor Hawkins. "That wretched boy who murdered the Alteria Royal Family and took over the kingdom? Oh dear. Things are even worse than I thought. I fear Dartz's machine must be in full working order now."

A thunderous hum rumbled across the city followed by a mighty gale shooting dust into the air. Everyone stared at the sky and discovered that the Covenant cruiser had turned its engines on.

"Oh-oh-oh my!" babbled Professor Hawkins.

Slowly, the ship sailed away, allowing the sunlight come through and bake the town. Araxia shielded her eyes. Bright spots and odd shapes flashed before her. When her vision adjusted, the ship was gone, and the city folk started cheering.

"There must be something going on out there," said Bandit Keith. "Why else would the Covenant just take off like that?"

Professor Hawkins forcefully turned his gaze from the cruiser towards Araxia. "Ishizu tells me you have something of great importance, Araxia. Something your father left you. An item that could change the tide of the war."

"That true, kid?" Bandit Keith asked, standing beside Araxia.

Araxia said nothing and reached into her shirt to excavate the crystal her mother and father left her. She showed Professor Hawkins the crystal pendant.

"What's this?" said Bandit Keith.

"What this, indeed," said Professor Hawkins. "What is that you carry, sweetheart?"

Araxia swallowed. In order to tell her story, she had to relive the painful memories of the day when Dartz and his mercenary Black Ops squadron slaughtered her family. Of Pence as well. His guts spewed all over the ground when the bullet blew him in half. She bit her lip and squeezed her fists until they were as solid as a rock.

"My mother gave it to me before she…"

Professor Hawkins placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Take your time," he said.

"Here," Bandit Keith said, handing her a bottle of water from one of his pouches.

Araxia took it and drank eagerly. Not only was she trying to calm her nerves, but she was thirsty as well. The briskness of the drink chilled her throat, relieving her of all her stress. When she had her fill, she handed the bottle back to Keith.

"My mother said the plans to the weapon Dartz created is in here. Inside the crystal."

"Well, bless my soul!" said Professor Hawkins. "Dr. Grossfield's work inside that? If this is true, this could be the ticket Lady Avi needs to win this war and drive back the Covenant and the Empire!"

"Is he for real, kid?" asked Bandit Keith. "The plans to take down that super weapon are around your neck?"

"It's true," said Araxia. "Otherwise, Dartz would have never gone through the trouble of hunting me down back on the farm."

"How extraordinary," said Professor Hawkins. "We must get this processed at once."

"We thought you'd be the best person to oversee this task," said Ishizu.

"Oh no, my dear," laughed Professor Hawkins. "My expertise is in ancient ruins, texts, and scrolls. True, I dabble a bit in technology, but this item is far beyond my skill. The person you need to see is my granddaughter, Rebecca, but…oh no!"

"What now?" Odion grumbled. He kept silent mostly to hold back his anger and frustration at all the riddles and tasks in front of them, as well as the concern for the God Cards he harbored in his heart.

"She is currently in Domino City right now attending a prep school before her semester at Duelist Academy."

"You don't say," said Bandit Keith, not very fond of the place, considering he lost to Ethan at the tournament held in honor of Yuri's nineteenth birthday.

"Then it looks like White Harbor has to wait," said Odion. "It would be best to get those plans as soon as possible."

"We cannot go to White Harbor and wait for them?" Ishizu asked.

"Where have you been, lady?" Bandit Keith groaned. "The Covenant has their ships all over the place, and Aquarius has been taken over by King Ethan, one of the Covenant's many puppets. Your Granddaughter's got a long, and dangerous way to go before she gets to the capital. Look, White Harbor aint exactly void of technology on account of the Alliance's friendship with Domino. There are computers there, and if there are, your granddaughter can just crack the code to those plans and send them to the queen electronically."

"He has a point," said Ishizu. "It's no often I see eye-to-eye with a modern mercenary, Bandit Keith. Consider a raise in your pay when this is over."

"Hey, I like the sound of that. I guess that means you want me to tag along for the long run, eh?"

"If you wish," said Ishizu.

"Consider me hired," said Bandit Keith. "But I'm only doing this because I've grown fond of this kid here." He put an arm around Araxia.

"Thank you," said Araxia. "And thank you all for helping me in this dark time."

"You should thank your father," said Odion. "Had it not been for his bravery, we would have never found you. _Ladybug._ "

Araxia shot him a stern look. "Very funny," she said.

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Seto Kaiba would order the construction of an underground Dueling Arena beneath the foundation of the luxury towers, built long ago by the Urban Development Department of Kaiba Corp.

For this, Cora Kaiba was quite pleased. With the curfew going on outside by the Domino City Security Forces, there was nowhere for she and Yumi to go, so they were trapped iin the building until further notice. With all the food and Dueling going on below, no one seemed to mind. Many who crammed into the arena were civilians who did not even live in the Kaiba Towers, but stragglers seeking to escape the violence and the rainstorm blowing outside.

The arena was lit with a dark blue light, a few rows of round ceiling lamps, and the oranges, pinks, red, and blues of various neon and holographic signs. But those colors lost their battle for supremacy over the dark blue tinge that flooded the arena, feeling more like an entire district strip. Two floors of shops selling food, cards, Kaiba Corp merchandise, clothing, even a pharmacy with medicine, which was packed with people trying to find aid for their injured loved ones.

"It's so scary out there," Yumi said, flapping the straps of her tank top. Her skin turning a shade of baby blue from the lighting, dotted white from the sweat that still dripped from their pores.

She leaned against the wall beside Cora, both of them resting from a long game of basketball. "Thank the Goddesses its safe in here."

"Yeah, no kidding," Cora replied before slurping the last of her soda. "I'm just glad many of the poor suckers stuck in here are Duelists."

"Some have no choice but to be Duelists," said Yumi. "Especially after that rule your father set up before the war. People aren't allowed to be citizens of Domino until their Dueling Decks get registered. He really has gone full tyrant of this city since the Daltons were wiped out and he crowned himself king atop that space station."

Cora replied with another shrug and leaned her head backward. The black Kaiba Corp cap tapped against the wall stopping her from bashing her head on the metal. It was on backward giving her a tomboyish appearance. She smelled a tad pungent; for the blue basketball jersey, with a knot tied over her midriff to cool herself, was soaked in sweat. **Kaiba** was written in white letters with the numbers **01** on the bottom. Her denim cutoffs showed off much of her legs and garnered some unwanted attention as they played. Yumi recalled the large group of boys ogling at them from behind the chain link fence making her feel a tad awkward as though she were an animal behind glass at the zoo.

"He's not a king," said Cora. "And he doesn't think of himself as such."

"Cora, he built a space station and a space elevator to show off his power."

Cora tossed her soda cup into the nearby trashcan. The basketball was tucked under the crook of her arm. She grew tired of holding it and set it down on the floor beside Yumi's feet. Yumi put her sneaker-laden foot on it to keep it from rolling.

"Can you blame him?" Cora asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. "With the Covenant coming into power and massacring Duelists all over Termnnia, Seto doesn't want the likes of them in the city. And you and I both know that this city was made by Duelists for Duelists. So don't start getting all sympathetic on those who don't want to play."

"And what of the Yeyunists who do live here? He can't just kick them out and force them to do something they don't want to. We'd be no better than they are."

Cora shrugged her question off again. "They can stay and practice, provided they pay the appropriate taxes."

Yumi scoffed. "Wow!" she said, crossing her arms in disgust.

"Come on, Yumi, you can't really be feeling sympathy for these people? They bomb Dueling arenas, murder Duelists, mages, hunt beast folk like they're common game, and vandalize the Temples of the Goddesses. The Goddesses you hold so dear to your heart."

Yumi pursed her lips.

Cora ridiculed her silence. "I understand people are free to practice what they want, but when they resort to violence to force others to think the way they think and believe what they want to believe is crossing the line. And they did! Therefore, Seto had their privileges canceled. For the sake of the Goddesses, Yumi, they started this war! Plunged Termnnia into chaos! Believe what you want to believe; my dad is doing the people of this city a great service by restricting the rights of those animals!"

"I understand what he's trying to do," Yumi replied sharply. "But there are better ways to go about this you know."

"By all means, baby, if you got a solution, I'd love to hear it."

"I don't," said Yumi. "Just because I feel differently about some things doesn't mean I have the solution to make it better. But still, getting a Dueling Deck registered by the government? Isn't that a little extreme? I mean it's just a card game."

Cora was not too pleased with that remark. "I should put you over my knee and spank you for saying that," she said, causing Yumi to flush. "How disrespectful of you. Duel Monster – er –Yu-Gi-Oh is more than just a game to our people. It saves lives. It built kingdoms and forged our homeland into what it is now. There's so much history in this game, kiddo. Not to mention it made your father the man he is now."

"Yell at me, why don't you?" Yumi responded with a chuckle. "And put me over your knee? You're starting to sound like my godmother."

Cora burst out laughing. "Oh man, Mai Valentine the Delight of Termnnia acting motherly. Oh, I can see it now."

Yumi punched her in the arm repeatedly. "You would want to see that, pervert!"

Though her punch was playful, the force of her knuckles striking Cora's bicep caused quite a sting.

"Oh-ho," Cora remarked while cringing from the pain. "Little Yumi's got one hell of a punch. I guess those guns of yours aren't for display only."

"No, they're not," Yumi said with a crooked smile and showing off her toned muscles earned from her long days at the forge. She did not even put her full power in that strike. Yumi's punch had enough strength to knock out a man with one strike. It surely would have done more damage to Cora's arm if she wanted to.

"Well, why don't you take out some of that frustration on some of these amateurs in here? It'll be good practice, and you can discover some new combos and strategies for your deck." Cora tugged on one of her long white socks striped in blue on the top to warm her chilled knee.

"It's been a while since I played the game," Yumi said with a tinge of embarrassment. "Last time we played was two days ago at the White Dragon Club. I'm sure Exodia is itching for a fight today."

"That's the spirit," said Cora.

The grunt of a nearby refugee caught her ears, followed by more shouts, grunts, and gasps.

"Excuse me! Step aside, please! Move! Out of the way! Genius coming through!"

"Uh oh," Cora chuckled, placing her hands on the back of her head. "I smell trouble."

The pushy individual kept shoving her way towards the two girls, both of whom were expecting someone their age to come through the throng of weary folks.

"Wow," Yumi said, finally seeing who was causing such a ruckus.

A little Eldori girl, to taller than Yugi. She was blonde, her hair tied into two fluffy pigtails with pink beads. She wore a pink/yellow sweater, a red skirt, brown boots, and long black socks. A teddy bear rested on the hook of her arm.

"There you are, thief!" shouted the little girl.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," said Yumi.

The girl pointed at her dramatically. "I don't think so!" she shouted. "You're the one everybody's been talking about. You're Yugi Muto's daughter are you not?"

Yumi blew one of her lightning bolt bangs off her face. "I am, but I've never seen you before. Just who might you be?"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled, holding up a pretentious finger in the air. "Who might I be? Who might I be? I'm Rebecca Hawkins."

"Doesn't ring the bell," said Yumi.

"So did you just get here or something?" Cora asked. "Where are your parents?"

"They're back in Rassay," Rebecca boasted.

Cora raised a concerned eyebrow. "You can't be traveling out there alone, it's dangerous."

"I can take of myself," Rebecca sharply retorted. "And if I ever run into trouble, I've got Teddy to protect me!" She held up her bear in front of her face. "Isn't that right, Teddy?"

Cora awkwardly rolled her eyes to the left. "Wow, she talks to the bear. This is so rich."

"So what exactly do you want with me?" Yumi asked.

"I demand the card your great-grandfather stole from me this instant."

"My great-grandpa?" Yumi pondered. "You mean Solomon. He's dead."

"Yeah, I heard," Rebecca shouted. "That thieving old man got his head cut off. Justice for all sniveling thieves like him!"

"You go too far," Yumi said, getting off the wall. "He's family! And without his sacrifice, Lady Avi would have never escaped from the clutches of the Covenant."

"Blah, blah, blah! I don't care about the petty politics of this world. Gimme back my card, right now!"

"What card?"

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I want it back."

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Cora tried not to laugh. "You really think Yumi has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Who are you kidding? My father has the…wait…"

She recalled the first time Seto had brought her to the Kaiba Corp tower. He told her of how there were four Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards that survived High Queen Evangelia's purge of House Rosenkruez thousands of years ago.

" _I searched my whole life for those dragons_ ," Seto said, showing her the cards in his car. " _There was one more left. Yugi's grandfather had the fourth but I tore it up so it would never be used against me. That way only I would be the only one in the world to wield the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon_."

"Uhh," Cora said.

Rebecca held her finger up again. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is an ultra-rare card that only belongs in the deck of a true champion. And I happen to be a true champion. I traveled all over Termnnia beating the best Duelists in every kingdom."

"You've beaten the best Duelists?" Yumi asked. "Wait a minute, this is starting to come back to me. Yes, just before we left the Northern Gate, I read an article in the paper about a Dueling prodigy. You must be her, then. You caused quite a sensation here in Domino."

Rebecca adorned the admiration and bobbed her head up and down proudly. "That's right, and my skills have earned me a lifetime scholarship at the prodigious school Duelist Academy. I heard that only the best of the best live in that school, and I aim to take them all down, as soon as you give back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Cora chortled. "Sorry, honey, but there might be a problem."

"This doesn't concern you, you slut! This is between me and Yugi's daughter."

"Excuse me!" Cora shouted. She felt as though someone tied a knot in her chest. "What did you just call me?"

"Yeah, you heard what I said!" Rebecca said with a conniving grin. "And who wouldn't jump to that conclusion with those clothes your wearing? It looks like you're ready to be picked up at the street corner, doesn't she, Teddy?"

She held the bear over her face and shimmied it around to make it look like he was talking.

 _Rrrrr! Yes, she does Rrrrebecca. And for cheap, too!_

"Wow," said Yumi. "Such a foul mouth for one so young."

"And I'm about to swell it up!" Cora fumed, coming off the wall and balling her fists. "How dare you! I'm a girl of the highest pedigree!"

"Take it easy, Cora," Yumi pleaded while grabbing her wrist. "Don't get rough. She may be an obnoxious little brat, but she's still just a kid."

"I don't give a fuck, Yumi! She can't talk to anyone that way! Especially me! Do you have any idea who I am!? I'm Cora daughter of Seto Kaiba."

"What a lie," said Rebecca. "There was never any news of Seto Kaiba having a child, let alone getting married. It's all a big lie. Yeah, you're a liar just like Little Miss Yumi over here. Now stop stalling and hand over the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Blue-Eyes," Yumi slapped her hand on her forehead. "I still can't believe you think I'd have it. And even if I did, what makes you think you're entitled to it?"

"Who gives a shit what she thinks!?" shouted Cora. "If she wants to see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, she's going to see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. You and me Duel right here, right now!"

Rebecca bounced one of her pigtails. "A girl of low-stature such as you is not worth my time."

"Maybe this will change your mind," Cora growled, unbuttoning the deck case strapped to her thigh.

She showed Rebecca her deck. The sight of the dragons shining in every foil from Ultra, Ultimate, Gold, Secret, and even Ghost Rare certainly shut her up.

"Those…those can't be real!"

"They are," Cora snapped back. "My father made them just for me. And I dominated the halls of Duelist Academy with this deck."

Rebecca sneered. "Fine, whatever you say. Ha, you don't look so tough. What are the terms?"

"You apologize to me and my friend for your rude behavior. And then you are to leave and never bother us again."

"Fine," said Rebecca. "But if I win, your deck is all mine."

Yumi gasped. "Cora, those dragons may have been gifted to you, but they still belong to your father."

"Deal," said Cora. "Are you going to play or what?"

"Yes we are," said Rebecca. "Let's do this."

They searched for an empty arena. All four of them were occupied so they had to wait for their turn to play. Once a group of players was done, they hopped aboard the platforms; both of them fired up to play and prove their worth, none more than Cora who was still bothered by Rebecca's remarks.

Their Life Points displayed **8000** in holographic screens above the arena.

"I'll let you start first, slut!" Rebecca jeered.

"I am going to wipe that smug grin off your face, you little bitch!" Cora snarled, drawing her card. "Wow," she said. "You would go that far, Seto."

"What did you draw?" Yumi asked, watching the game from the left side of the arena, leaning over one of the rails overlooking the deep pit where the holograms would be displayed.

"Something special, courtesy of my dad. I summon Kaibaman!"

The arena sparkled. The lights of the projectors burst into many colors while working to conjure the oversized Phantom meant to be displayed in arena's this large.

"HA!" Kaibaman shouted finally being displayed on the field. He wore a white jacket and black bodysuit similar to what Seto sported in the Battle City Tournament years ago. A helmet shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head shielded his. Long, reddish-brown hair protruded from the helmet.

 **Kaibaman**

 **ATK/200 DEF/700**

 **LV 3**

"What a wimpy monster," sneered Rebecca.

"You won't be doing battle with him," said Cora. "Because I'm going to Tribute him so I can Special Summon this little cutie from my hand! Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

At first, Rebecca did not know how to react when she saw the glimmer radiating off the Zone Cora placed her dragon in. But then, the legendary dragon rose out of the glimmer, shaking the arena with its trademark metallic roar. The sight of the legendary beast drew quite a crowd.

"No matter how many times I see it," Yumi whispered to herself. "I just can't help but feel amazed by that beast. And Cora, being able to summon them herself in real life. She really is something special."

"It's your move!" Cora called out, confident Rebecca would not be able to summon anything to beat her dragon.

"Ooooo!" cried Rebecca, squeezing her teddy bear ever so tightly. "What am I going to do!? Huh?" She put the bear's mouth close to her ear. "What's that, Teddy? You think so?"

Cora's eyes rolled upwards. She fanned her face with her cards. "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned.

"Your Blue-Eyes is impressive and all, but I think it's time he went bye-bye." She threw her card on the board. "Boom! Tribute to the Doomed!"

"What!" Cora shouted in surprise.

"That's right," Rebecca boasted. "I discard a puny monster from my hand to activate it. A small price to pay for destroying your dragon!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon hissed and bellowed as white cloth wraps slithered out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the dragon until it was completely covered. A demonic hand menacingly loomed out of the ground, and grabbed the dragon, dragging it to the Graveyard.

Cora was dumbfounded. It was not often someone found a way to destroy her Blue-Eyes so quickly. But something else came to mind. As the dragon was dragged to the Graveyard, she could have sworn she heard Seto screaming in agony. Something pierced her heart so violently, she felt it sting.

"Daddy?" Cora whispered. "What…what happened?"

Rebecca jumped up and down laughing.

"You. Little. Bitch," Cora muttered, arms forward on the board.

"Real or not, your dragon is gone! So much for trying to scare me, huh? You underestimated me, but it doesn't bother me. Not the first time someone did. So, what to do now? Decisions, decisions. Oh, this will do. I summon a monster in defense mode, set a card face-down, and end my turn."

"Not bad," said Cora. "Well, since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this from my hand. Kaiser Vorse Raider!" ( **ATK/1900 DEF/1200 LV 5** )

She attacked, slicing a giant tomato with a demonic face.

"Mystic Tomato?" said Cora.

"Yes, it," said Rebecca. "And you should know that when it's destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck, so I'll summon another Mystic Tomato in Defense Mode."

"Sure, whatever." Cora was unimpressed by her move. "And you should know that when Kaiser Vorse Raider destroys a monster, he gains five-hundred attack points!"

"So what?" said Rebecca. "Draw! I play the Spell Card; Swords of Revealing Light!"

A rain of swords comprised of the purest light rained down on the field, trapping Kaiser Vorse Raider in their confines.

Cora decided to play her little game and did nothing throughout the duration of the sword's effect, save for placing cards face-down. Meanwhile, Rebecca was playing spells that discarded monsters to the Graveyard such as Trade In, Graceful Charity, and even a Card Destruction, forcing them to discard their hands to draw a new one.

She hated to admit it, but her pride was sliced open as though a flaming sword pierced through her bosom. To summon her Blue-Eyes White Dragon so quickly just to lose it on her opponent's first turn was nothing short of devastating, especially for someone whose ego was just as bloated as her father's. Speaking of which, she was still haunted by the scream she heard earlier. It was her father, no doubt about it. He was giving off such a blood-curdling shriek that chilled Cora to the bone.

And the way her dragon was dragged to the grave fogged her mind. Despite losing her Blue-Eyes White Dragon, she had plenty more cards to use against the now three face-down defense monsters Rebecca played. But Cora did not want a repeat of what happened to her first Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She was playing it safe, and the thought of losing to someone so young and obnoxious was a pejorative one. There was just no way she could allow this to happen.

Cora ended her turn, and then Rebecca sacrificed one of her defense position monsters to summon another monster face-down.

Yumi noticed Cora's awkward behavior. She was silent and still. So unlike her. In her mind, she prayed that even Cora knew the monster she Tribute Summoned in Defense Mode was going to be one with a powerful defense.

"Make your move!" shouted Rebecca.

So she did.

"All right, I'll move," said Cora. "I summon The King of Dragons!"

 **The King of D.**

 **ATK/1200 DEF/1100**

 **LV 4**

Cora's newest monster impressed the crowd. He was a tall, forbidding figure with glowing, golden eyes. He wore a black bodysuit and armor made of dragon bone. A torn red cape with a high collar flapped behind him. He carried a three-headed guitar resembling a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Cora, quite pleased with how the card looked like when rendered, continued with her turn, activating a spell called Dragon Shrine. It allowed her to discard a dragon from the deck to the Graveyard. It was her second Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Since it was a Normal monster, Cora could discard a second dragon to her Graveyard. A Tuner called White Stone of Ancients.

"And now," said Cora, "I discard a Spell from my hand to activate Dragon Revival Rhapsody!"

The King of Dragons played his guitar. The music he created shook the arena and boomed louder than thunder. The spell Cora used, allowed her to summon two Dragons from the Graveyard so long as one of them was Normal. Her Blue-Eyes White Dragon and her White Stone of Ancients burst onto the field as if born from the music he created.

"Woo!" cheered Yumi. "Rock on, Cora!"

Cora chuckled softly at her lame humor.

"But I'm not through yet because now I will Tune my White Stone of Ancients with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to perform a Synchro Summon."

As the White Stone of Ancients shot out a beam of brilliant light, glittering with golden sparkles, The Blue-Eyes White Dragon soared into it.

Cora put her hand over her breast. "From the shining heavens of the Divines emerges the spirit that radiates constantly in my heart. The clouds disperse and make way for the beast with Eyes of Blue. Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

"Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon?" Rebecca gasped in amazement.

The heavenly beast loomed downward towards the field in a veil of light as though it was an angel sent from the High Power himself.

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/3000**

 **LV 9**

"My Spirit Dragon won't be around for long, for I will now tribute to Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck. Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, call upon the beast of silver to take your place."

Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon roared and dispersed into thousands of tiny lights. Then, they merged together into another beast.

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/3000**

 **LV 9**

Per, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effect, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon forced it to be summoned in Defense mode.

"My Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon will prevent my other dragons from being targeted and destroyed by your card effects. So don't think you can pull a fast one on me again!"

"She must be telling the truth," Rebecca said softly. "Besides, Seto Kaiba, I've never seen someone use these monsters. And all those support cards. I've heard rumors about Kaiba adopting some brat, but never did I expect it to be someone like her." She narrowed her eyes. "But just because her claim as Seto Kaiba's daughter is legit, it doesn't mean she's going to beat me!"

"Kaiser Vorse Raider!" shouted Cora. "Attack the middle monster!"

Kaiser Vorse Raider grunted, raising his overly designed battle axe before leaping into the air.

"Cora wait!" cried Yumi.

Too late.

Rebecca jumped up and down jeering. "Your puny Vorse Raider just attacked my Millennium Shield."

"Millennium Shield?" Cora whispered.

KLANG! Kaiser Vorse Raider's axe slammed on the golden surface of the shield that seemed to be forged by Gods. With a DEF of 3000, it could withstand Cora's attack, dealing 600 points of damage to her Life Points.

 **Cora-7400 LP**

 **Rebecca-8000 LP**

"What's gotten into you?" Yumi asked. "Cora this is so unlike you."

"She's probably come to terms with the fact that she's out of her league," Rebecca bragged. She held her bear tightly. "Did you see the look on her face when her Kaiser Vorse Raider struck my Millennium Shield, Teddy?"

 _Rrrr! I surrrre did, Rebecca. Grrreat Dueling!_

"Knock it off, please," Yumi begged. "Tell me I wasn't that deluded with my doll at her age."

"I end my turn," said Cora.

"Now it's my turn, weee!" Rebecca drew and squealed. "Weee! Look what card I drew Teddy! Lookie! Lookie!"

Cora smashed her fist on the board. "Get on with it!"

"Ew! That ugly slut is yelling at me, Teddy! Let's make her pay with the card we drew. Judgment Blaster!"

"What's that!?" Cora shouted.

"Judgement Blaster allows me to discard up to five cards from my hand, and in exchange…"

The field started glowing purple. A ball of energy rose out of the floor and burst, shattering Kaiser Vorse Raider into pieces. The King of Dragons was also consumed by the blast, but Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon was not affected.

"Weee, now I tribute my puny face-down monster to summon Shadow Ghoul!"

The Mystic Tomato she sacrificed shrieked in pain and was replaced by a horrible beast standing four meters tall. It had six legs, long arms with jagged claws. A mane of greenish-black hair ran from the back of its head and down the length of its back. Its dark green body covered with red orbs which were its eyes. The creature rubbed its mandibles together. Sticky saliva oozed down its mouth.

 **Shadow Ghoul**

 **ATK/1600 DEF/1300**

 **LV 5**

"Ew, it's hideous!" Yumi said cringing.

Rebecca leaned forward with a maniacal sneer. "From the deep, dark depths of your nightmares comes the all-lovable Shadow Ghoul! And this cutie gets extra one-hundred attack points for every lame-o monster in my Graveyard."

"Every monster in the Graveyard?" said Cora. "Shit, you tossed away fourteen!"

"Uh-huh, and now my Shadow Ghoul's ATK increases to three-thousand!"

"No way," said Yumi. "She tossed away all those poor monsters just to feed their energy to that thing? My father would have a few things to say to her."

"Hee, hee, hee!" giggled Rebecca. "Lucky for you, your dragon's defense and my Shadow Ghoul's attack are the same. But you better enjoy her while you can, because when I'm through with her, she'll be in the graveyard. I end my turn."

"Think I'm afraid of your ghoul?" Cora said drawing. "I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

"Ha," laughed Rebecca. "You're not even trying. Now, I offer my face-down monster to summon Cannon Soldier MK-2!"

The sound of metal joints clanking, gears whirring, and computer systems humming filled the arena. A cloud of thick smoke erupted from the Zone where Rebecca played her monster. The robotic menace was equipped with two photon cannons and powerful Gatling guns in its hands.

 **Cannon Soldier MK-2**

 **ATK/1900 DEF/1200**

 **LV 5**

"Now I activate my Cannon Soldier Mark Two's special ability. By tributing two of my wimpy monsters, it can inflict fifteen hundred points of damage to your Life Points. So now I offer my face-down Witch of the Black Forest!"

The Witch screamed as she was broken down to mere energy and sucked into the weapons systems of the robot.

"Millennium Shield, you've served your purpose. Now it's time to go!"

The Shield was melted down, also being sucked into the Cannon Soldier. The weapons charged and fired blasts of white-colored energy at Cora. Her pod shook up and down from the impact. Cora grunted, shielding her eyes from the blast with her forearm. When the blast subsided, and everything was calm, she looked up, grinding her teeth.

 **Cora- 6100 LP**

Rebecca cheered, swinging her teddy bear around and around. "And don't forget, that's two more monsters in my Graveyard, plus the other puny monster I sacrificed for my Cannon Soldier. Now my adorable Shadow Ghoul's attack increases to thirty-three hundred! More than enough to destroy your puny dragon!"

Shadow Ghoul screeched, holding up its claws ready to strike down Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell!" called Cora. "Majesty with Eyes of Blue!" Her Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon rose behind Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. It looked down at Shadow Ghoul; it's Blue-Eyes pierced into the dark monster's soul, forcing it to stop.

"What happened?" Rebecca wondered seeing Shadow Ghoul freeze as though it saw a hideous phantom. "My Shadow Ghoul can't move."

"Majesty with Eyes of Blue forces me to send a Blue-Eyes monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. The discarded monster's spirit then gazes into the soul of your beast with its heavenly blue-eyes. The monster is so mesmerized by the stare that it can no longer attack, so long as it's face-up on the field."

"Oh no! My Shadow Ghoul can't attack!"

With nothing else to do, Rebecca finished her turn.

"Draw!" Cora said. She activated a spell called Cards of Consonance, discarding her White Stone of Legend to draw two cards. With the Stone sent to the Graveyard, she could add her last Blue-Eyes White Dragon to her hand from the Deck. Then she played Melody of Awakening Dragon to add two dragons with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF. Then Trade-In, sending her Dragon Spirit of White to the Graveyard to draw two more cards.

"I activate Silver's Cry!" Cora said activating her Spell Card. With this card, she could Special Summon a Normal dragon from her Graveyard. Her Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field in all its glory.

"Now, I activate Return of the Dragon Lords to bring back my second Blue-Eyes from the Graveyard. Then, I play Polymerization, fusing my two Blue-Eyes in the field and in my hand to create Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"OH NO!" cried Rebecca.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **ATK/4500 DEF/3800**

 **LV 12**

"Your Shadow Ghoul will torment me no longer!" shouted Cora. "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Hyper Neutron Blast!"

The dragons opened their mouths, charging up their energy beams. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and the muscles on their mouths twitched.

Rebecca giggled. "I don't think so!" she sang.

"What!?"

"I activate the Trap Card, Deal of Phantom! This card will increase the attack points of my Shadow Ghoul by one hundred for each card I have in the Graveyard for the duration of the turn!"

"That raises the Shadow Ghoul's attack to five thousand!" shouted Yumi.

Shadow Ghoul's eyes shot green lasers for a multi-directional assault. Now that it was fully powered up, the lasers were strong enough to block Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack, pushing back the beams and dispersing them. The green lasers then struck the dragon's body shattering it to pieces.

"What?" Cora breathed softly. Watching one of the most powerful dragons in her deck get destroyed so easily, and by a child of all things, was damning for her.

"Nothing can stop me!" shouted Rebecca. "Nothing! I'm the best Duelist there is! Weeee!"

"You really don't like dragons do you?" said Cora. "Too bad, because here comes another to take my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's place." She brought the card to her lips. "You're my last hope," she whispered. "Don't let me down." She kissed the card and put it on the field. A stream of white, heavenly light was cast onto the field. The sound of a thousand silver bells ringing in unison rang in everyone's ears.

"Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Come forth, Deep-Eyes White Dragon!"

The angelic cousin of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon gave a roar resembling the toll of a golden bell.

 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon**

 **ATK/0 DEF/0**

 **LV 10**

Rebecca pointed and laughed. "That thing? You've got to be kidding me. It looks like a giant chicken.

"Laugh all you want," said Cora. "My Deep-Eyes White Dragon is going to finally put an end to your games."

"With zero attack points?" Rebecca laughed. "You're joking?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking you little ingrate!" Cora said, almost in a shout. "My Deep-Eyes White Dragon gains the attack and defense of the fallen monster, so my Deep-Eyes White Dragon's attack is now forty-five hundred. And, you take six-hundred points of damage for every dragon I have in the Graveyard.

"Oh no, Teddy!" Rebecca squealed, clutching her teddy closer. "She has nine dragons in the Graveyard!"

"For a total of fifty-four hundred points of damage to your Life Points!" said Yumi. "You are so screwed, child."

Deep-Eyes White Dragon's blue orbs shot lasers everywhere for its own multi-directional laser attack. Rebecca screamed, feeling her pod bobble up and down violently from the blast.

 **Rebecca-2600 LP**

It was still Cora's battle phase. Deep-Eyes White Dragon formed a divine beam of concentrated energy from the halo over its back and blasted Cannon Soldier MK-2 dealing exactly 2600 points of damage. Shadow Ghoul screeched, feeling its body get carved by the lasers from the dragon's assault. It and Cannon Soldier blew up ending the Duel.

"Oh, I can't believe I lost!" Rebecca said, slamming her head on the board.

Yumi jumped with joy, kicking her legs back. She felt as though she were walking on air for this victory. In fact, Cora gave Rebecca a severe beating. She ran to join Cora at the pod as it slid back towards its place.

"Wow!" she cheered. "I don't think she's going to reward us with that apology though."

"Who cares?" said Cora, gazing at the shiny foil of her Deep-Eyes White Dragon. "Let her go." She did not sound all too thrilled for her victory. She was still bothered by Rebecca's teasing and the scream she heard in the middle of the Duel.

"What happened back there?" Yumi asked. "I saw you struggling with something."

Cora remained silent as she gathered her cards. "I saw…."

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing," said Cora, putting her deck back in the case strapped to her thigh.

"You okay?" Yumi asked. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

Cora remained still, looking at the field, still haunted by what felt like the ghost of her father. She did not wish to worry Yumi and turned with a smile on her face.

"Naw, everything's good!" she said. "That was a great Duel! Did you see the look on her face when my Deep-Eyes White Dragon came out?"

"Uh…sure?" said Yumi. "You sure you're okay, Cora?"

"Yeah, everything's just fine, don't worry. Now, how's about a shower and a change of clothes? I need to get out of these shorts, man; my butt is freezing!"

Yumi tilted her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it looks like you're back to normal. I was starting to worry about you, Cora."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Cora said slapping Yumi's backside playfully.

"You're making a habit of that, you know," Yumi remarked unpleasantly.

"I can't help it. You look good."

"Oh." Yumi blushed and looked away. "Uh…thank you."

"How's about a pizza after we freshen up?" Cora asked. "My treat." Her expression changed when she saw Roland and Kemo walking towards her from upstairs. "Hey!" she said waving them down. "Kemo! Long time no see!"

"It has indeed," said Kemo. He went red seeing Cora's choice of attire. "You've lost some weight."

"What are you guys doing here?" Cora asked. "Is Seto back at headquarters? I need to ask him about a fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon card."

"Miss Cora," Roland said stepping forward. "I'm sorry."

Cora's smile faded. "Sorry for what?"

Roland swallowed nervously and looked at his feet. The guilt inside of him ate his heart like acid to metal. He didn't say a word and already Cora was looking distraught.

"Roland, what is it?" she asked.

Roland looked up from the ground. "It's your father."

* * *

Rain mercilessly rapped the windows of Mai's Penthouse suite and the deafening sound of the torrential downpour slamming against the sides of the building was so loud, Mai and Yumi's voices were reduced to a whisper. Despite this, sirens wailed in the distance and the hum of military aircraft vibrated throughout the abode.

"She's been in there all day!" Mai said, stirring a large amount of sugar into her tea. Her fingers trembled and her voice quivered from the shock she received during the attack. Even in the rain, columns of smoke billowed into the sky from the flaming ruins of once pristine buildings that were slammed by Covenant airships now smoldering ruins themselves thanks to Obelisk the Tormentor's assault earlier that morning.

Mai shut her eyes and cringed remembering The Tormentor. The images on the television of him being decimated by that laser filled her with an even greater sense of hopelessness. What was to become of the city now that Obelisk was gone? Now that Seto Kaiba was gone? The Eredian Self-Defense Force wasted no time in assembling its troops. Now that Eredas had no King or Seto to look forward to as leaders, the Generals were in charge now. They ordered a curfew for all of the city's citizens. No one was allowed to come out until they were sure the city was safe from another attack. The ghostly streets howled in their emptiness. Not a soul traveled through them save for military and emergency personnel and contractors from various PMCs tasked by Kaiba Corp to patrol the grounds around their tower.

Yumi said nothing while making lunch for Cora. She confined herself to Yumi's room after seeing her father being brutally killed on television. There she wept, and she hadn't been out since.

"You sure she wants to eat?" Mai asked. "I know I don't."

Yumi sucked on her teeth while picking up the tray. "She summoned dragons earlier today," she said. "That requires a lot of energy, and it burns more calories than casting spells. Not to mention she was forced into an unpleasant Duel. Cora has to eat something."

"If you insist," Mai said blowing on her tea to cool it. "But just so you know, the both of you are to stay in here until further notice. Seto Kaiba may have been an arrogant, selfish, jerk, but he was still human and a father. I'm sure he would have wanted me to look after her for him. Cora's my responsibility now."

"Thanks, Mai," said Yumi. "I'm surprised those corporate suits from Kaiba Corp haven't given her a hand."

"You said it yourself, hun," Mai said with a shrug. "They're corporate suits. There's only one thing on their minds right now, and that's to see who's going to take over Kaiba Corp."

"Shouldn't that go to Mokuba?" Yumi asked. "What about Cora?"

Mai shook her head. "It doesn't work like that, baby. Mokuba's too young to oversee the business, and Cora isn't exactly Kaiba's flesh and blood."

"Too young to see the business?" Yumi remarked sharply. "And yet there are five-year-old kings to the west."

"Being a king is one thing, Yumi." Mai blew on her tea again. "But the president of a trillion-gold corporation is another thing entirely. But I've held you back long enough. Cora needs a friend right now. Go, go!"

Yumi gave a pallid smile before going upstairs to her room where Cora moped since hearing the news of her father's passing. She set the tray down on a nearby side table and knocked timidly.

No answer. Yumi knocked again.

"Cora?" Yumi called. She knocked once more. "Cora! It's me, Yumi."

"It's open," a glum voice called back.

Yumi opened the door, picked up the tray and walked inside. Cora lay in Yumi's bed, wrapped in her crisp white sheets. Her jeans, belt, and jersey were strewn all over the floor and her deck collapsed from its perch on the side table beside the bed. The cards were scattered all over the ground beside the bed, but Cora didn't care or feel well enough to pick them up. Cora did not even raise her head, let alone turn to look at Yumi coming in. Her back was still facing her friend, and her face buried deep into Yumi's pillow.

"Hey," Yumi said softly.

"Hey," Cora replied in a whisper.

Yumi held up the tray. "I brought you some pizza."

"I'm not hungry, Yumi," Cora grumbled, followed by a sorrowful sniff. The television was turned on over the fireplace in front of her bed. The news still displaying the horrible scene with Obelisk being blown to pieces and Seto Kaiba's blimp exploding into a ball of fire.

"Those Covenant bastards won't even let the Navy search for Seto's body," Cora wept. "King Ethan sent me an email and said he could rot and feed the fishes."

"What a cruel, cruel, boy," Yumi said, setting down the tray on a coffee table. She sat by the edge of the bed next to Cora, who tugged the blanket over her shoulder. She didn't want to be seen in such a state.

"Leave me alone, Yumi."

"I can't do that," Yumi said placing her hand on Cora's shoulder. "I'm worried about you, you know."

Cora's hand slithered from under the blankets. Her fingers entwined with Yumi's. "And I'm worried about you," she said, finally looking at her from the corner of her eyes. "Still no word on your father, huh?"

"No," said Yumi. "And Joey and the others stopped replying to my texts. "They…they were in Aquarius, too."

"Oh no," said Cora. She released herself from the confines of the blanket. "I'm sure they're all right. They have Ser Joey the Black Dragon Knight by their sides, and Prince Ryon is quite the mage from what I hear."

"But is it enough to escape the Covenant?" Yumi responded drearily.

"I don't know," said Cora. "I honestly don't know. But if they were captured, don't you think the Covenant would be bragging about this by now? I mean, Prince Ryon, Joey and the others are only some of the most important people in Termnnia."

Yumi formed a grin. "You're right."

Cora grasped Yumi's hand even tighter. "Thank the Goddesses for you, Yumeko. You're all I have left now."

"Since when did you start praising the Goddesses?" Yumi asked, forming a smile.

"Since the day I met you," Cora answered joyfully, patting the top of Yumi's hand. I've had a lot of gifts blessed upon me these past two years. Seto. My Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Becoming a student at the single-most hardest school to get into. But none of those compare to what I have now. A friend. You mean a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me, too," said Yumi. "I'm glad my father pulled me out of the forge."

"Me, too, but I want to be alone right now, baby."

"But, Cora, I want to be with you."

"I know you do, but I just lost my father, perhaps my entire livelihood. With Seto gone, who's going to pay for my education at the Academy? Don't you understand, Yumi? I lost everything."

"Cora, we can figure something out. Why don't you use the funds my father left me and go to the school instead?"

Cora looked at her with a confused look. "You serious, Yumi?"

"I am. Besides, I need to find my mother. I have the skills and the cards to make a name for myself in the professional circuits. I'll earn my keep that way."

"You're insane. That's your father's money, kiddo."

"You won't take my offer?"

"No!" Cora sat back up. "You have to go to this school. Money and fame in the Kaiba Dome can only get you so far, Yumi. But Duelist Academy. That place, it just makes Duelists so much more special. Dueling in that school alone makes you more elite than the best players in the professional leagues. Believe me. Besides, wasn't it your mother who wanted you to go to school more than Yugi?"

"I suppose," Yumi replied, biting her index finger.

"You'd be doing her a huge disservice. And hey, if you don't mind me asking, just who was your mother?"

"My mother?" Yumi asked. "She was Yvonne the Black Witch of Valenhall."

"Yvonne of Valenhall?" said Cora. "THE Yvonne of Valenhall!? Yumi, no way!"

"Ha!" Yumi laughed, crossing her arms. "You even you know more about my mother than me. Just who was she?"

"I wrote a paper about her, Yumi, it's nothing to be proud of," Cora said this growing pale. "I read about her in the history class your godmother taught at school."

She tossed the sheets off her legs, got out of bed, and skipped gingerly towards the computer on the desk by the window. Cora turned it on and waited for it to boot up. She asked Yumi to type in the password. She covered her eyes as Yumi typed the code on the backlit keyboard. Cora then went to a search site and typed Yvonne's name.

Yumi did not want to believe what she was seeing. Cora slid the chair back gently, giving Yumi enough space to lean forward for a better look. Every article she read was about a massacre at a village. Caravans destroyed by a woman with raven-black hair, eyes in molten pink, skin the color of cream and bathed with the sweet scent of strawberries, just like Yami said.

"This…this can't be!" Yumi gasped, fighting back the tears. "My mother is not…she…she…"

"Look here," said Cora, clicking on an article.

 _ **Ser Dorian Stormbow, formerly of the Goldenbows, a faction of mercenary archers, is one of the few survivors of the Quake of Gaia Fields, in which ten-thousand men and a battalion of Orcs lost their lives while battling for control of the mysterious Golden Eggs of Andelera, claimed by Yugi Muto and High King Antar after overthrowing House Dragonheart from power in Yugi's Rebellion of the year nine-eighty of the Fourth Age.**_

"That's nine years before Yuri was born," said Yumi.

"Yuri is not what you should be paying attention to," said Cora. She continued reading the article.

 _ **As the eggs were secured for their trip to Domino City for evaluation, King Forrest and his army ambushed the caravan with an army of seven thousand men. Then, Orcs from the nearby mountains swarmed down to the fields and joined the fray to take the eggs for their master Anubis, whom Solomon Muto, Yugi' grandfather, banished to the Black Continent in the final battle that weakened Anubis and ousting him from power in his fortress, D**_ _ **ú**_ _ **lroth. Neither Yugi's army, King Forrest, nor the Orcs would win that battle; for a great earthquake tore the land, killing thousands. The eggs were lost and never to be seen again. Ser Dorian, recently waking up from a coma lasting decades, described the events that unfolded that cursed night.**_

 _ **In a startling interview with Carly Carmine of the Daily Duel, Ser Dorian revealed that the quake was no natural disaster. With his own eyes, he saw Yvonne riding into the field on a black Pegasus, and conjured an unholy spell which caused the earth to split in the cataclysmic event in which thousands perished.**_

"No! Goddesses no!" Yumi breathed behind her hand.

 _ **Many claim that the Golden Eggs were stolen by her in the chaos resulting from her spell, but this is just speculation.**_

"This is horrible!" said Yumi.

"It only gets worse, baby," Cora said searching for an article she read when she was writing her paper on Yvonne. "Yvonne is a sorceress who uses Shadow Magic, fell witchery cursed only to those with close ties to the Shadow Realm."

She found the article she was looking for and clicked on it.

 **Horror on the Blue Road**

 _ **On October the twentieth; year one-thousand-three of the Fourth Age. A caravan of six traders, five mercenaries, and a knight were brutally killed in an ambush carried out by the infamous Black Witch of Valenhall. Ser Thomas Moore, the knight, described the scene with his dying breath. He claimed the air was clouded in darkness and scented with the strong smell of strawberries. The caravan was attacked by the Black Witch because it carried…**_

Cora stopped and buried her face in her hands.

"What?" Yumi asked desperately. "What was the caravan carrying?"

Cora looked up, taking a heavy breath before continuing on.

 _ **The caravan was attacked by the Black Witch because the owner of the caravan, Lord Edgar Walsh, was one of the few people in the world to wield…**_

Cora stopped again.

"What!?" Yumi cried.

Cora swallowed before she continued reading. "To wield all five pieces of the legendary Exodia the Forbidden One."

Cora then went on to explain that many more owners with pieces of Exodia were found viciously murdered.

Yumi's legs became jelly. Her insides, a cauldron bubbling in an unpleasant brew of angst and incredulity. The Exodia cards she had. The way her mother got them. No, she could not call her that anymore. This thing who brought her into the world was a monster!

Yumi fell back on the bed, sliding down until she sat on the floor. "No! This…this can't be. Not my mama! Not my mama!"

"I'm so sorry, Yumi," Cora managed to say, turning her chair around to look at her friend.

"I…I don't understand," Yumi cringed. "My mother…a killer? A practitioner witchcraft from the Shadow Realm? Perhaps it is someone else."

"For your sake, I hope Yugi was in a romantic involvement with another woman named Yvonne."

Yumi slapped both her hands on the side of her head, shaking it in disbelief.

"No, no, no!" Cora stood up from the chair and helped Yumi back to her feet. "You can't be like this. Not now after all that's happened today. I think it would be best for us to go downstairs and play a few more games to unwind. This building has restaurants right? I'll buy you dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

Yumi tried her best to smile. Instead, a big tear rolled down her face. "Aww," Cora cooed, wiping it away with her thumb. "Come on, Yumi. What will it be?"

"A deep-dished pepperoni pizza pie would be good."

"Yeah? Would that be good?" Cora said tickling Yumi's sides. "Listen, I promise when things settle down around here, we'll figure out what's going on with your mom. I'll help you find her, and your father wherever the hell he is. Our friends are all right, Yumi."

"I don't know," Yumi said, biting her lower lip. "Everything's such a mess right now. This stupid war for that glittering chair just has me so...I don't know where anyone is."

"What does your heart tell you?" Cora asked.

Yumi finally forced her glossy lips into a smile. "That they're all right. Miss Téa once told me friends have a connection. That we can feel their love even when they're miles apart. I felt that this morning when I learned my father vanished."

"Because you love him," Cora replied with a nod.

Yumi puffed air out of her nose in humor. She placed her hand on her chest. "It sure took a while."

"I know what you mean." Cora leaned back on the deck and crossed her arms. Her angelic dragon wing pendant was glowing like a candle around her neck giving off rainbow-colored halos. "It took a while for me to get used to my father. While he has his ways and acts like an asshole most of the time, he loves me. Otherwise, he wouldn't have looked for me the way he did when I ran away and gave me a second chance." She grasped her pendant. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She sniffed and started to heave. "I miss him."

Yumi placed a hand on Cora's shoulder. "Come on. Dry those tears. We're going to get through this."

Cora looked at her. "So long as I have you by my side, Yumi Muto, I can overcome anything."

* * *

 **Summer**

* * *

It had been hours since Summer and the others were brought into the city mounted on the back of the colossal dinosaur dubbed The Behemoth. The city itself was known as Las Nuves de la Señora Santa de las Estrellas, dubbed after Entúli, Goddess of Light who aided the lost and defeated Normans, whom she pitied, into Feldia. There was no word from their host. Not even a messenger to tell them when Queen Maria Delgado was coming down to visit them or summon them to her chambers. A blizzard blew fiercely outside the stained glass windows of the tower where Summer, Astrid, Ser Gerhalos, Dalaris, Sassa, Saga, Genesis, and Dagmar just sat about doing nothing but moaning, groaning, and whining. They had no worry for food because every thirty minutes or so, a servant came in with a fresh batch of sandwiches and a Feldian dish known as Ceviché. Around four o'clock maids arrived with dinner gowns for the girls to wear, while a smith came by to polish and make some 'additions' to Ser Gerhalos' armor. While his gear was being cleaned and decorated he made due with a large bedsheet to wrap around his waist. He had no worry of being seen by the Summer and the rest of the girls; for they were escorted by the Queen's Chamberlain down the long, decorated halls to a bathhouse so they could wash for the supper Maria asked them to attend.

"Supper with the Queen of Feldia," Dalaris chimed happily. "How exciting."

"Sounds awfully pretentious if you ask me," said Genesis. "Why can't we just meet with her and get this over with?"

"Her Majesty has her reasons," said the stuck-up chamberlain leading them to the bathhouse. He stopped before the door. He put his hands on the golden handles and pulled the doors open. A veil of white mist rushed out the door, enveloping him.

Inside, maids poured kettles of hot water into the pool and added orange slices, sweet-scented oils, and rose petals to their bath. A crystal chandelier hung above the pool with a mural depicting the story of Norman the Conqueror taking Rassay from the invaders. The walls were of glass with gold grids, offering panoramic views of the land around them and the volcano GUÐRÚN, smoking in the distance.

The chamberlain walked around the ladies twice. He put a finger on top of Dalaris' head and slid it down the length of her cranium. He examined his finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. He then slid the same finger down Summer's left shoulder, exposed by the bodice she wore. "I had heard the Berja were filthy. But nothing in me prepared me for this. No, no, no. Her Majesty was right in sending you to get cleaned." He clapped his hands. "Take off your clothes, all of you. Chop! Chop!"

But before they could begin to get treated to their bath, two guards awaited them behind a wooden table.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dagmar asked.

"Forgive the inconvenience, My Ladies," said the Chamberlain. "But I cannot allow you to see Her Majesty so armed. I ask that you place your weapons on the table to be confiscated for as long as it pleases Her Majesty."

Dagmar growled like a beast. "You've got to be joking."

"If you wish to see Her Majesty, you must comply with our rules, Princess."

"We don't want to see her," snapped Sassa. "She summoned us, remember. We could have sent you on your way and never bothered with her."

"You are familiar with the weapon that killed Obelisk, yes?" the chamberlain asked, his old, wrinkly face locked in a snobbish countenance. They remained quiet. "Her Majesty only wishes to join your Alliance," he said. "She will offer terms to help Queen Avi secure the Dinosaur Lands and the Northwestern Katinian Marches which, by law, is under the control of our homeland."

As they were drying up from their bath, a barber styled and curled their hair then decorated them with flowers of silk and ribbons. Once they put on their gowns, they were taken back to the tower where Ser Gerhalos awaited them in his newly forged armor.

"Amazing!" Summer said, admiring the newly forged plate of white enameled steel outlined with engraved gold trim, a glistening cloth-of-gold cape, and a winged helmet large enough for Ser Gerhelos' head. "How was this accomplished in so little time?"

"Magic and the best blacksmiths in Termnnia have a hand in that," Nelly said coming into the tower. "Now if you'll please wait here, Queen Maria will be with your shortly." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"She said that hours ago," said Dagmar. "Oh, this perfume they sprayed me with is going to make me sick."

"I do hope this all works well," said Summer. "I hope to see Jon soon."

"Aww," said Astrid. "Someone's getting a little lonely."

"Have patience," said Ser Gerhalos. "You will see your beloved soon. I assure you."

"Indeed," said Dalaris. "Remember, Summer, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Summer laughed behind her hands. "I wonder where he is? Poor thing. Out there in the cold. I wish I could just hold him in my arms again."

"Cold?" laughed Genesis. "Believe me, Summer. I'm sure Jon's finding some way to keep himself warm that we can't even comprehend."

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

After two days of marching, Jon had finally reached the location of the vaults his father tasked him to find. Actually, he was about a hundred yards away from it; for he and his troops found trouble along the way. Unbeknownst to him, or to anyone for that matter, the forests of Ülland was the home of the savage Wild Men of Helleberg. And they were not at all pleased to see Jon and his army of warriors marching into their territory. Two thousand strong blocked the way to the ancient Citadel of the Wolves which dominated the landscape from the top of the mountain Grunden. Getting up there was going to be a hassle all its own, but that was going to be a task for much later.

For now, Jon had an army of savages to contend with. He sat atop his warhorse rubbing his hands together to create friction to warm his hands. From the top of his horse, he had a perfect view of the battlefield. His soldiers were perfectly lined up down below. They were in a clearing surrounded by pine trees as far as the eye could see. The snow was falling heavily from a thick curtain of black storm clouds and a biting wind blew from the north. He held out his right hand. A grayish-blue arcane circle hovered over his palms and from it emerged a beam of light that transformed into Gearfried the Iron Knight.

Jon's warriors cheered when the monster made his appearance. Brökk laughed and patted Jon's back with a powerful slap.

"That got their spirits up, eh? Sure as hell brought mine up. I've listened to great songs about this legendary warrior. You have no idea how honored I am to fight alongside him."

"Listen to him," teased Liola, dressed warmly in her white furs. "He sounds like a little girl who met her darling, dashing knight for the first time."

"Why do you mock me at every turn, Princess?" Brökk said with a playful laugh. "One of these days, you're going to find yourself over my knee as I tan that plump backside of yours."

"I'd like to see you try," Liola said with a tease.

"She likes you," Jon said emotionlessly.

"Beg your pardon," said Liola. "I most certainly do not, _hermandal_ _í_!"

"It seems you do," Alfsigr commented riding towards them atop her Silver Fang mount. " _Baba, junfru s_ _â_ _yen thron wulden drenna feya merra sultho, shen rentho feya ch_ _í_ _n_."

"Care about him!" shouted Liola. "You must be out of your mind! What am I saying? Of course, you are! Look at you!"

Alfsigr smiled while mounted on top of the Silver Fang named Hallvard. He was well protected behind leather armor and plates of iron of his sensitive spots. But it was not the mount that got everyone's attention. Being the most amorous of Jon's sisters, she was not properly suited for combat. If it weren't for the raunchy torn top and torn loincloth of a tan-colored cloth of saber tooth hide that was thinner than silk, Alfsigr would have been practically bare.

Her feet were protected in fur boots and vambraces shielded her forearms. She wore a pelt of a gray dire wolf she hunted when she was ten. Its head rested on the top of her own, acting as a cowl. A braid of her light-brown hair hung over her shoulder. The fur was enchanted with a resist-cold spell which kept her warm, but, being a Berja, she was naturally resistant to the cold. Her cheeks were striped in light blue as were her shoulders, thighs, and even her buttocks to show she was ready for war.

"Let her dress how she wants," said Jon. "If an arrow pierces her heart, she had better not blame us for not warning her to dress properly. Ødegân knows we've tried."

"You lot are no fun," said Alfsigr. "Besides, everyone knows the enemy is going to be keeping their eyes on me during this quarrel."

"I do not complain," said Brökk. "Any tactical advantage we can get is welcome in my book."

"Trying to woo your enemies with your naked body is not tactical," said Liola. "It's pure, fucking madness!"

"And yet I have lived and gathered more kills in the field of battle than any of you," laughed Alfsigr. "Besides, you didn't seem to have that problem that day we earned our nicknames."

"I'd love to hear all about it when the battle is won," said Brökk.

"I'll bet you do," Jon growled, tightening his grip on the reins of his horse.

From the forests, emerged the leader of the Mountain Men. King Erik Dragonhammer. He stood eight-feet-high and very broad-shouldered. His face concealed behind a shaggy beard that looked like black seaweed. The patches of flesh that weren't concealed by the beard were wrinkled and dark in color giving him a beastly appearance. He wore dark brown furs, a belt, and animal-hide boots and wielded a wooden hammer with the head carved to look like a dragon. The mouth had a clever enchantment that allowed him to shoot fireballs from it making it an awesome weapon.

King Erik waved his hammer in circles to show off his power and hoped to intimidate Jon's forces. " _Beekren Aljot! Malyend_ _í_ _Ulro_!" he shouted.

Ooooooo! Howled his warriors, concealed behind the trees and the thick screen of white mist.

Liola sniffed in amusement while King Erik started taunting them again. "These people should learn when they've met their match. He underestimates you for your age, hermandalí. And he believes he can take on your Gearfried."

" _Aoh Sinta fin dal_ _ü_ _nda_!"

Oooooo! Howled the warriors.

Jon chuckled. "He's confident, I'll give him that. But why would he think so highly of his skills?"

Alfsigr giggled as King Erik shouted another taunt. "He thinks his hammer was blessed upon him by their thunder god."

Oooooo! Howled the Mountain Men after King Erik gave another speech and displayed another nerve-wracking swing of his wooden hammer.

" _Ogr_ _ü_ _nda seyoth mah_ _ú_ _nda_!" he shouted again.

Ooooo!

"He called one of us a whore," said Jon.

Liola rolled her neck to the left. "I wonder who," she said looking at Alfsigr who rolled her eyes and sniggered at his challenge.

"How many Valkyries do we have?" Jon asked, referring to his special force of female warriors.

"A hundred and fifty give or take," Liola responded with a shrug.

Jon formed a confident grin. "I feel sorry for them already." Ooooo! The savages howled again. "Alfsigr. Lead them into battle first."

"Love to!" Alfsigr cried out with excitement, kicking Hallvard into a spring. The Silver Fang snarled in compliance and dashed down the hill towards front lines. Alfsigr blew her horn and called for all Valkyries to follower her to the front; for they were going to lead the charge. The Valkyries, being the battle-hardened warriors that they were, roared in compliance and acceptance; for they wanted nothing more than to go into battle first.

Brökk looked at Jon and said: "Your sisters are incredible."

"Why don't you follow her charge with your mastodons?" Jon suggested. "Give my sister and the Valkyries some backup. Keep an eye on her rear flanks."

"Oh, I'll have my eye on her rear flank alright," sneered Brokk, leading his horse towards the stables where the giant mammoths and mastodons were kept. His beast was already armored and prepped for battle. He quickly climbed on board into the fortress of wood fastened to its back, a squad of fifteen archers finished what was left of their supper and picked up their bows while the driver cracked the whip forcing the mastodon into a walk.

Once the Mountain Men saw the Valkyries forming the lead assault force, they walked out of the mist howling and cheering. They banged their swords, hammers, and maces on their shields.

Oooooo! They kept howling to intimidate the women.

It did not work. Alfsigr rode in front of the formation holding up her sword challenging the Wild Men with both a loud battle cry and her curvaceous physique so as to confuse and gain the attention of the enemy. It was working. It seemed like none of them had seen a woman in ages, let alone an army of them; many of whom were fair-faced and adorned with elegant hair like silk. Some did not know whether to attack or attempt to take her prisoner. In fact, she even got a few of them to start fighting amongst themselves for her.

Jon laughed out loud when he saw the small squabbles ruining the organization of the enemy ranks below. With one final shout, Alfsigr led the Valkyries into a mighty charge. The winged helmets of gold, silver, and mithril that shined above their heads gave them a heavenly appearance. The cold mountain air rang hot with the shouts of hundreds of battle-ready women.

Ooooo! The Mountain Men shouted one last time in an attempt to scare them. It did not work.

With a loud smack, the Valkyries rammed into the enemy line. They were outnumbered, but superior combat training and speed gave them the advantage. King Erik was quick to jump into combat and smacked a few of the Valkyries with his hammer, crushing their ribs and splattering their innards. He launched fireballs from the dragon's head on the top of his hammer igniting a few Valkyries adding more tallies to his kill count.

Soon, King Erik shouted for his men to encircle the Valkyries in a clever pincer formation. But Jon would not allow that.

He whistled. "Gunnvar, Gunnhildr!" he called his two older sisters. "Ride to Alfsigr and aid her."

"Yes brother!" said Gunnvar. "Yah!" she shouted kicking her horse into a gallop. Gunnhildr went after her, drawing her bow and shooting at the enemy from the top of her horse.

"Axia, Gerdr, Grid!" Jon called his remaining sisters. "Lead our cavalry into the forest and strike them from the west."

"Yes brother!" both sisters said. Grid blew on her horn calling for the horsemen to follow her into the woods. Running beside her steed was her pet Smilodon, a saber-toothed big cat of full size. Her name was Freya, and she ran like the wind, taking the lead in front of Grid and the horsemen.

Meanwhile, Brökk had arrived on the open field of the clearing to join Alfsigr and the Valkyries. The mastodon bellowed and swiped a large group of Wild Men with its large, curved tusks. The men shrieked as they were flailed into the air like matchsticks. On the fortress above the mastodon, Brökk's archers immediately got to work firing their arrows at the enemy. Meanwhile, Brokk himself, and a group of his best men jumped down from the fortress to guard the massive animal's vulnerable legs.

Brökk roared like a grizzly bear and bashed his axe against his shield calling out for an opponent. Many of the Wild Men answered his call. They screamed and dashed for him. He ducked to avoid the strikes from their swords. He bashed his enemy in the throat with his shield, stunning him before smashing the axe on the top of his skull. Blood and bits of skull sprayed out of the wound and splashed Brökk's face. His eyes stung for but a moment, but he laughed and struck down his next victim. He grew so overconfident that he failed to see a hairy warrior charging towards him from behind. A streak of white flashed from beside him, and he was gone.

Brökk turned spotting Alfsigr and her Silver Fang. She blew him a kiss and then kicked her wolf in a mighty sprint, disappearing into the throng of battle. The earth shook. Brokk thought his mastodon had fallen until he heard the enemy cheering and howling. A thunderous shout rocked the forest.

"Just great," said Liola. "They have a giant."

The giant had a thick mane of black, stringy hair. His beard went down to his stomach and his arms were shrouded in a thick layer of bushy hair. He wore mammoth furs and was armored with their bones. His helmet was a mammoth skull engraved in runes and decorated with shells and colorful strings.

"Time for us to join the fun," said Jon. "Gearfried, you ready for some action?" Gearfried roared and smashed his chest. "That's what I like to hear," said Jon.

He put on the ancient alien helmet, anxious to see what it was about this armor that made his ancestors so fierce. Once it was fastened snugly over his head, he saw nothing. It was as dark as night and the material of the helmet muffled every sound from the outside.

Jon heard not sound. He would have proclaimed himself deaf had it not been for the ringing in his ears and the pestersome throbbing of the blood pulsing through every vessel in his head. But then a HUD flashed before his eyes. The bright display forced him to squint. Once his eyes grew adjusted to the light he read the HUD in its entirety. The display started showing him data graphs, windows of information, and a bar that said LOADING in large red letters. At the right-hand corner, the emblem of the Wolves of Riftgaard was on display blinking slowly. In no time at all, Jon was blessed with a 360° view of the world around him making it appear as though he was wearing no helmet.

The high-definition camera on the top of the helmet – fused with the golden plume – gave Jon a 4k resolution view of the world around him. His HUD displayed a compass on the top of the visor. A small window showed him the status of his armor. All parts of the armor; the arms, legs, head and torso were on the green and reading 100%. The speakers beside his ears projected the chaotic melody of the battle outside. If it was too loud, there was no need for worry; for Jon's armor had a fascinating feature that allowed him to lower and raise the volume of the speakers by tapping the tips of his thumb and index finger on his gauntlet.

"My Lord! Your weapon!" one of his warriors shouted, handing him his white-gold assault rifle.

Jon looked so out of place. There he sat on the top of his horse clad in futuristic gear from beyond the stars surrounded by his warriors clad in leather, fur, chainmail, and iron plate with their swords, spears, and axes. It gave him a sense of power, unlike anything he felt before. Once the weapon was in his hands, a HUD displayed on the lower right-hand corner showing him the amount of ammo he had and the rounds in his magazine which totaled at 45. His chestplate was equipped with a holster that carried the magazines for his weapon. The armor's computer counted eight magazines meaning he had 360 rounds of ammo to use against his enemies.

The sleek design and refined coating of the paint reflected the waning sunlight. A holographic reflex sight digitized over the rails of the rifle to give Jon accuracy in battle.

"Beautiful," said Jon. "Now I know why the Orcs feared my people thousands of years ago. Yuri, this battle is for you!"

Jon got off his horse. He marched down the hill while he raised his weapon high. Gearfried the Iron Knight followed him. The very sight of him caused his warriors to roar in triumph. They banged their weapons on their shields while chanting his name. Jon, fueled by adrenaline and the thirst for vengeance for Yuri's murder, roared as loudly as one of Avi's dragons. Gearfried thumped his thick iron chest while bellowing a deafening battle cry. When their shouts entered the cold, stinging ears of the warriors, it also filled them with a lust for killing. Their bodies suddenly grew as warm as a summer day. The mist from their breath gathered over their heads in a large cloud.

Jon charged down the hill. Seven thousand soldiers followed suit. The speakers in Jon's helmet picked up their footsteps which boomed and shook the ground beneath his feet. Jon aimed down the sights of his battle rifle. He squeezed the trigger and let out a hail of bullets upon two Wild Men attempting to block his way with their shields of oak. The bullets ripped through the shields and drilled into their flesh, ripping their innards to end them quickly.

They grunted and fell to the ground. The snow drank their hot blood fervently. The fluffy white surface turning a rich shade crimson. Jon's weapon made metallic buzz each time it was fired. The red laser sight coming out of the mouth of the golden eagle head at the bottom of the rifle danced through the air as Jon went from target to target.

He and Gearfried immediately chased after the giant, smashing the warriors with his hammer-like fists and his wide feet. The bullets tore through the giant's flesh, but he was so big they didn't cause enough damage. The weapon stopped spitting out bullets. Jon looked at his HUD to check the ammo count. It read 0. He let Gearfried take the lead while he changed the magazine. Thanks to his training in Aurelia with Yuri and the other princes, Jon was able to do this with little effort. Still, he could not afford to waste more rounds on the giant, so he rested the weapon on his back.

Jon held open his hands to summon the golden battle-axe of his great-great-great grandfather. Through a display of fire and arcane designs, the axe materialized in front of him. He grabbed the handle of the enormous weapon. When the flesh and blood of House Jahangir clutched it, the axe-blades were engulfed with golden flames.

"This armor! I'm invincible!"

A rushing river of overconfidence flowed down his form growing hot with the urge to kill his oversized foe. His teeth ground together to keep his feelings in balance so as not to lose himself in his brashness. The giant shoved Gearfried with his massive palm. The Iron Knight grunted from the impact while he fell to the ground sending a thick veil of snow into the air. The giant grunted seeing Jon run towards him. He attempted to smash him, but Jon was far too quick for that. He rolled forward, missing the foot and bringing himself closer to the beast. Jon bellowed and smashed his flaming weapon on the giant's heel.

The giant howled. His flesh, cooking in the fire, stung and hissed. The agony rolled up his leg like a thousand arrows piercing him at once. With all his might, Jon released the weapon from the giant's flesh and evaded the giant stomp with another roll. Gearfried lifted himself up and leaped into the air, he screamed, holding up his bladed arm. He jabbed it into the giant's back. The giant groaned. He twisted his body violently to shake Gearfried off. While he was preoccupied with the Iron Knight, Jon struck him again in the back of the left leg with his flaming axe.

Brökk, whistled for his mastodon to approach the giant so his archers could aid Jon and Gearfried in bringing the giant down. Alfsigr picked up a spear from a dead Wild Man. She kicked her Silver Fang into a sprint. Alfsigr scanned the giant for a weak point. She noticed he was limping from the wound Jon caused. The flesh on the leg resembled melted candlewax and bore the redness of undercooked meat. Silver Fang howled to announce the coming of her master. Alfsigr threw the spear into the wound. The giant bellowed, falling to his knees. Jon climbed up the shoulders of the weakened beast. The jets at the bottom of his boots lifted him into the air.

He grabbed the giant from the neck and power slammed his face to the ground. Snow and blood burst into the air. The giant's flesh ricocheted back and forth, and most of his teeth cracked. As he was dazed, Jon used the jet boots to launch him in the air again.

Jon held up the axe while he rose higher and higher over the giant's head. Then, using all his might, brought the weapon down his neck, decapitating him. The sight caused Jon's warriors to cheer and the Wild Men to flee. Within an hour, the battle was over. King Erik and his Wild Men thought they could stop Jon from advancing to the Citadel and claim the weapons and armor of the Wolves of Riftgaard, relics they felt should have belonged to them.

When the injured were recovered and the dead buried in the snow, Jon, his sisters, and Brökk led their forces to the bottom of the mountain where the citadel stood, still in pristine condition as though it were built just recently.

"That mountain doesn't look climbable, brother," said Axia. "There is no way any of us can get up there."

"And look," Gunnvar said pointing at the citadel. "Save for a few windows, there are no entrances into the damned thing."

Jon's mouth curved into a smug grin. "Because you're not supposed to enter Castle Fenrir through the tower."

Gunnvar scratched her head. "Huh? Stop speaking in riddles brother!"

"Yes! Please!" said Gerdr. "Besides, look at that thing! There's no way all of our warriors will be able to fit in there."

"Hush!" Liola said, gently placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Our Lord Brother knows what to do. Don't you?"

Jon nodded. "According to father, the mountain will show the door only to a Wolf of Riftgaard." He held up his wrist. A holographic map projected over the vambrace. Jon tapped on the map to zoom in on the mountain. "Ah," he said. "Everyone step back. According to this map, what you're about to see should be most impressive."

The armor sent out a signal to a device hidden inside the rocks. The device beeped and scanned the armor. Then, all went silent. Just then, the side of the mountain shook. The Berja had never seen anything like this, let alone thought it existed. They grew scared and raised their weapons, thinking something foul was about to swoop upon them. The rocks slid aside to reveal a towering door of glimmering steel engraved with runes. The door shuddered violently causing a few avalanches to slide down the mountain. At last, the door was fully opened revealing the entrance to a forgotten city of advanced technology deep within the mountains.

Liola looked at her brother. Her arctic-blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Father would be so proud of you brother. We must write to him as soon as possible."

"I'll send the raven," said Gunnhildr. "Congratulations, brother! You found it!"

Grid jumped and shouted: "Ya-la-la-la-la!" while her Saber Tooth roared. Brökk thumped his sword on his shield and chanted: "Jon! Jon! Jon! Jon!" he rallied the others to cheer along with him, and they did.

Liola hugged Jon with all her might. "Father gave you that armor and sent you on this quest. You should be the first to enter."

Jon nodded his head. "We did it!" he said to his sisters and his warriors. "We did it together! We all found it!"

But the warriors' love and respect for Jon was too great. The formed in front of the entrance and created a path for him to walk. Those who stood on both sides of the path held up their shields and pointed their swords in the air creating an arch for him to walk under. Jon was about to enter when Liola stopped him.

"Hold on, brother. Before you go, you must wear this first. Father told me to put it on your brow as soon as we found the vault." Liloa went to her horse, opening a pouch on the saddle. She took something out of it. The gift was wrapped in silk and remained under its shroud until Liola got close to Jon. When she stood in front of him, she unwrapped the silk revealing a crown of platinum engraved with scenes of ancient battles fought by the Wolves of Riftgaard and decorated with wolf statuettes.

"It is the crown worn by our ancestors when they patrolled these mountains. The Crown of Fenrir, a symbol given only to the leaders of the Wolves. Since it is you who has restored this noble order, the honor of wearing it is yours."

A few tears rolled down Jon's cheeks. He kissed his sister's forehead and knelt. Liola held up the crown for all to see.

"All Hail Jon Jahangir!" shouted Liola. "The Lord of the Wolves!"

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

The sound of steel clashing against steel followed by soft approving applause was music to the ears of Ethan Morris, now king of Aquarius and Elleria. He was shirtless, clad in only black trousers and leather vambraces. His body was in good form, a reward for his countless hours of training with the Ebony Knights when he ruled Elleria. He was surrounded by five of the ten knights of the Church were sparring with him. They were fully geared in leather with the Eye of Yeyu etched on the chest. Grand Priest Innocence and DarkNite watched from the balcony over the courtyard where Ethan and the Knights of the Church sparred against one another. Even with one hand taken away from him, Ethan was quick to develop skills with his remaining one. It took many days for him to get accustomed to using it; for it was not his good hand, save when it clutched Evelyn's hair when he mounted her every night.

The thought of her back in his clutches excited him, filling him with a burst of energy and determination. He used those feelings to his advantage and blocked every strike from the knights with incredible speed and showmanship. The golden sword in his hand was like a blur of yellow. He spun the blade dramatically, causing the knights to back away. It was odd seeing Ethan beat them the way he did. They were well trained in swordcraft since before he was born, and it took them years to achieve the skill they had today. But Ethan. He was a natural. The ladies no doubt loved the spectacle, and admired Ethan's well-deserved muscles, giving him the body of a divine, though his face was something to be desired.

While he and the Naralian nobles were celebrating their victory on the top level of the Azure Palace, the citizens of Aquarius were stuck in hell. The Crusaders were burning houses, destroying shops, and slaughtering anyone with ties to magic users. Witches, wizards, mages, healers, Duelists, anyone with magical abilities were gathered up and branded like cattle, then shoved into wagons to be taken to the Gray Hills and sent into the castle that was once the abode of Guy de la Tierra Sainte, the infamous Duelist Hunter, posthumously dubbed a Holy Knight by the Church of Yeyu. What their purpose was in that unholy fortress, no one knew.

The Temples of the Goddesses were destroyed after they were looted. Their statues that stood high in their places for thousands of years were pulled down and smashed with sledgehammers. Priestesses were immediately stripped of their titles and robes and shoved into cages to be sold as slaves while the priests were beheaded or burned in the town square.

A large band of soldiers lassoed the golden statue of Horakhty and sang a song of merriment as they pulled and pulled until the statue gave way and fell down. The diamonds that lined her crown were picked off with swords and the gold that made her body was collected to be melted down and turned into gold bars.

"Have you no honor!" a priest shouted at them. "Have you no honor!" He was silenced with a bullet to the head, shot by a sniper drinking wine on a balcony.

Back on the highest level of the palace, the V-TOL fighter, Lieutenant Commander Lenneth Kantor lay back in a red comfy chair sharing wine with a group of harlots who were using him to get close to King Ethan. He showed off his medals, ribbons, and other decorations for his valor in the skies. Lenneth then went on to boast of his connection to King Ethan.

Ethan paid him no mind; for he was speaking the truth in his own conceited way. He hated to admit it, but Lenneth had become somewhat of a friend over the past few days he'd known him. The closest he ever had since leaving Duelist Academy. They shared wine in the throne room, bedded the girls of his harem, and Dueled for hours in one-on-one matches. He parried more strikes from the knights, earning him another applause and a shot of flesh from the maidens who desired him.

He smiled.

Two years ago, Ethan was nothing more than the outcast of his group. Now, he was a king of two countries, commander of the most advanced army in the world, a slayer of Gods, killer of kings, and conqueror of queens. He licked his lips, thinking he had enough sparring for one day. He thought he would pay Alexis a visit in the dungeons below.

"The King is tired!" DarkNite announced. "That is all for today."

Another round of applause. The Knights of the Church bowed and sheathed their swords before dispersing. Ethan walked to a nearby bench where his things were neatly placed. He stood still as two men strapped his armor over him.

"Not bad, Ethan my man!" Lenneth said, coming to join him. "Impressive skills for a guy with one hand."

"It's no big deal," Ethan said, cringing with pain when his tight shirt of chainmail was slipped over him. The metal tugged his hair and pressed against his chest. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh them?" Lenneth sniggered. "They're not who I came here for, brother. You know who I'm talking about. You won the city. You became king. You killed Obelisk the Tormentor, and now all of Lorin is your playground. As for me, I want my prize. I want Alexis."

"You'll get her," Ethan said, letting one of the men put the hood of chainmail over his head, followed by the crown. "But first we have to deal with a little bit of business concerning Nemo and my Ancient Beast."

"You and I both know she isn't going to talk," sneered Lenneth. "Alexis is a woman, but's she tough. She needs a little…persuasion. I can help you there."

"Forcing yourself on her isn't going to make her talk," said Ethan, tightening his vambrace over the chainmail covering his arm. "Nice try. But you're gonna have to wait your turn. There's plenty of harlots here to soothe your urges, Lenneth. And Goddesses know we've captured thousands of women in this city. They're all yours. But Alexis is off limits. We need her."

"Just don't keep me waiting," said Lenneth. "I'm only here for her."

"You hurt me, Lenneth," Ethan said feigning grief. "I thought you and I had something special."

"Naw, man. Don't get me wrong, you're one of the few people I can call a friend but I have my priorities."

"You'll get what's coming to you, my friend," Ethan replied one last time before leaving the courtyard and strolling deep into the lower levels of the palace that housed the dungeons.

He was stopped at the gate by two officers who reported the dowing of one of their airships.

"When did this happen?" Ethan said, looking at the report on his tablet. "Where? What could have done this?"

"True Dragons, My Lord," said an officer in a red coat.

Ethan looked up from his tablet. "You are certain?"

"We have the data from the ship's black box, My Lord," said the officer. "As well as footage from surveillance cams. It was those beasts all right."

"The True Dragons truly are returning," said Ethan. "The prophesy from the Church. The death of five kings. A hero born from the ashes and the dragons shall return and turn our beloved church to ash. If this is true, Avi is somewhere out there gaining more power."

"I'll go hunt down those dragons!" Lenneth boasted, stepping forward. "Our Cuirasses have more firepower and speed than those clunky airships."

"You will do no such thing," Ethan said, looking back at him. "You will remain here until we can figure out what it is we're dealing with here. These dragons are no ordinary cave-dwelling, horde-loving, beasts. These are True Dragons. Monsters so powerful, the Normans worshipped them as Gods. They have the power of the Dragon Goddess infused within their souls."

"There is no Dragon Goddess," Lenneth said in disapproval. He narrowed his eyes. "Only Yeyu."

"Whatever," said Ethan. "All I'm saying is, don't take them too lightly. Or you'll suffer the same fate as the crew of the Leviathan. Where did the dragons come from, sir?"

"We don't know," said the Officer. "They appeared from nowhere and just attacked our forces. Destroyed all the brave and noble fighters and even the Cracking Dragons from the other dimension. It was like they were outnumbered. None survived."

"I see," said Ethan. "Hmm. Perhaps, our little friends in the dungeons might know something about this."

* * *

 **Alexis**

* * *

Five floors of endless hallways lined with cells. The walls of the dungeon were dark blue outlined in white limestone and from the ceilings hung oversized crystal chandeliers. Waterfalls fell from different places along the high walls into a deep, cold lake where a sea monster known as Spiral Serpent swam about looking for anyone foolish enough to try and escape the prison. The waterfalls were not there to make the dungeons look beautiful – even though they did – but to drown out the shouting and screaming of the countless prisoners that called the dungeons home. Those with the misfortune to be kept here were once practitioners of the faith of Yeyu.

They were now set free and given ranks within Ethan's army. Now the ones who were housed in the cells were mages arrested and taken from their homes to rot in the dank underground prison. Not just mages, but non-humans as well. Elves, Gnomes, Dwarves, beast-folk, Eldori. Many screamed for mercy and justice. Others wailed in agony within the halls of the newly formed Inquisition; for they were being tortured in ways unimaginable to be forced into the Faith.

At the center of the lake was a tall tower of gray stone which was used to house the most notorious enemies of the crown. Alexis Rhodes former queen of Lorin resided in the highest cell of the tower. She sat on her knees on the cold floor while cradling Evelyn who grew paler and paler every second. She grew colder than the stones. Her body soaked in perspiration and trembled from the agony coming from the wound on her gut where Ethan stabbed her earlier.

"Stay strong," Alexis said softly, opening a sack of water. "There's only a few drops left in it."

Evelyn opened her mouth and waited for Alexis to squeeze the final drops of water down her throat. It was so cool and refreshing. She felt like she could hold onto to her life for just a little longer. The makeshift bandages Alexis made from her dress were now soaked in blood. They were unable to hold the wound anymore. Alexis gently set Evelyn down on a pillow and ripped another piece of her dress off to press Evelyn's injury growing more and more fatal by the second.

Alexis began to panic. This was it. She was going to lose her very best friend in this cold, dark, and unforgiving abyss.

"Never thought it would end this way," Evelyn tried to say through her chattering teeth.

"Shhh," Alexis said, tearing another piece of her dress to use for wiping the sweat of Evelyn's brow. "Don't talk, okay? Save your strength."

"Alexis, I know what you're trying to do. But I can't hold on much longer. I have to go now."

"Don't do this to me, Evelyn!" shouted Alexis. "There's still so much you have to do."

"Not in this word," Evelyn muttered. "Not in this world. This horrible world where war, death, destruction, and madness run rampant. I no longer want to be part of it."

"That's not true!" said Alexis. "What about all the good times we had? Don't you remember? When we were little girls every summer my mother would take us to Rassay to celebrate the Strawberry Festival? In fact, this is the time of year when they should be starting. The farmers out in the vast green fields harvesting every last one for the parties. The bluebirds were nesting and singing songs in the trees. You would always peek out of the window of the carriage and wave hello to the farmers and the villagers. They would always wave back and throw flowers and treats your way. Remember? The sunshine on your face. You had all those ribbons in your hair."

Heaving with sadness, Alexis ran her fingers down Evelyn's scalp. "You were so beautiful."

Evelyn started to nod. She remembered. "The Strawberry Festival," she replied weakly.

"Right?" Alexis sobbed, her eyes bubbling with tears. "And when we finally reached the city we ran out the carriage and headed straight for the festivities. Josephine was trying to catch us, screaming at us to wait for her."

"But we never listened," Evelyn chuckled weakly. "Boy, we sure got a paddling for that."

"For those strawberries, it was worth it," said Alexis. "You and I would always get that cup full of chopped strawberries from Farmer Kellogg."

Evelyn smiled. "Farmer Kellogg's strawberries," she whispered. "They were so delicious. They were covered in thick layers of cream, and you and I would get covered in it because we raced to see who could finish them the fastest."

"I would always win of course,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Evelyn tried to laugh, but it came off as a wince.

"Our world is beautiful, Evelyn. Yes, there are those would use it to do us harm, but it's up to people like us to see to it that they are stopped and taken down from power. You can't give up, Evelyn. I know things look hopeless, but we can make Termnnia a better place. I know we can. I trust our friends. They're out there fighting. Even with that monstrosity up there over my palace, they still fight. We can't make this place better without you, Evelyn."

"How touching," Ethan said, standing outside the door.

"Ethan," Evelyn whispered.

The iron door clinked and clanked as the keys jingled. Ethan pushed the doors open making the hinges creak obnoxiously.

"Ethan," Alexis said as well. "Please. Evelyn needs help. Can't you see?"

"I can," Ethan teased. "Considering I'm the one who caused that wound. Makes me wonder why she came back. Meh, I don't care. I still got you, Alexis."

Alexis grasped Evelyn tighter and held her close to her breast. "Ethan she's going to die. Please, get her to a doctor. Please, Ethan, please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Ethan grinned rubbing his chin. "I like the sound of that."

"Yes, yes!" said Alexis. "Anything you ask. I will do. Just help poor Evelyn. For old time's sake, Ethan. Think of the good times we had together before all this."

"Yeah, back in the days when I thought I meant something to you guys. You think I wanted this to happen?"

"You sure as hell seem content in causing it, Ethan," coughed Evelyn. "All the blood you spilled. The lives you've ruined. Mine included. You forced yourself upon me as though I was a common whore."

"Evelyn," said Ethan, trying to keep his feelings in check.

He remained silent as he pondered everything he had done. While he was doing well in portraying himself as the villain, he was still awfully fond of the memories he shared with the two girls and the friends he had killed. Before all this, they romped through the fields outside the city walls of King's Rock playing Knights vs Bandits with Evelyn and Alexis always being the fair maidens captured. Naturally, Ethan was always portrayed as the bandit while Antoine, Ser Kevin and Dancer were the dashing knights coming to the rescue of the damsels in distress.

Nevertheless, after the game was finished, they helped themselves to scoops of ice cream from the chilled carriages from the Cascade Factory, Termnnia's best manufacturer of sweets. Then when the sun went down they chased fireflies in the darkness until it was time to go home.

"Think about those days when we were together," said Alexis. "Don't those memories mean anything to you?"

"You're right," Ethan said softly. "They did. They meant we were friends. However, those days are over. Yeah, as kids we sure as hell had a great time. But as we grew older, you guys started treating me differently. Sure, I may not have been the dashing knights Ser Kevin and Dancer were or the strong paladin that was Antoine, but I thought of myself as something much greater. Your friend. Damn it all, Evelyn. You even called me your family. I was your little brother."

"You were, Ethan," said Evelyn. "I loved you."

"LIAR!" Ethan roared, stomping his foot on the ground.

"We were wrong in treating you badly," wept Alexis. "You're right. We were scum to treat you that way. We're sorry."

"It's too late for that Alexis. Evelyn's kingdom and yours are now mine. Soon Yuri's title as King of Kings will be mine. I have everything I could ever want. Most of all, I got my vengeance against all of you. I made Dancer, Antoine, Kevin, Ezra, and Prince Marcel to suffer for all they've done to me. And even though I had no hand in it, Yuri suffered as well. I wish I was there so I could have claimed his head and mounted it on my wall for all of you to see!"

He looked at Evelyn and sneered. He reached for something hanging on his belt, concealed under his black cape. It was the chalice made from Dancer's skull. "But I suppose Dancer's head makes for a good trophy, don't you think, Evelyn?"

Evelyn responded by spitting at his boots. Ethan cackled. "Do you guys have any idea how much these cost? But this isn't the best part. Remember that man-lover of a brother you had, Evelyn. Talion?"

"How dare you mention my brother's name?" growled Evelyn. "You…you creature!"

"Because let's just say his demise at the Battle of Black Mountain was premeditated."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis said, breathless.

"You see, it wasn't just the Ebony Knights of King's Rock that traveled to the borders of Naralia. Your greedy father, Helmsley, also sent forth a large garrison of sellswords to fight alongside them. And you know those conniving bastards. Their only allegiance is to gold. And being a Cadet Branch of House Dalton, we had plenty of it. Enough to say, buy out their loyalties?"

Alexis' grip on Evelyn was tighter. "No! So that means the Ebony Knights were not overrun. They were attacked from the inside!"

"As I instructed," said Ethan. "King Forrest knew of my loyalty to him, too. Once those mercenaries had their fun, King Forrest and his forces stormed down from their camp for the kill. So I guess you can say….I. Killed. Prince. Talion."

"NO!" wailed Evelyn. "NO!"

Alexis' world was growing feint. She swayed from left to right while trying to process this horrifying revelation, all the while she did her best to muster her strength into her arms to keep Evelyn from forcing out what little remained of her life. "Then…the Emerald Marches. You lost them on purpose!"

"That's right," said Ethan. "Your precious brother lost his head because of me, and I brought King Forrest closer to your kingdom. I thought all was lost when Yugi interfered with that Duel. But, King Forrest was quite the wild one and my hired sword was able to get close to Lady Avi."

"What hired sword?" asked Alexis. "You mean, you paid someone to get close to Avi?"

"I did," said Ethan. "Of course, that was the brainchild of the Church. I was merely the instrument in getting it done."

"Who would be so bold to cross Lady Avi?" asked Evelyn, heaving from the pain. "If you're referring to those monks who ambushed us in my own castle, then you're a failure. Ser Gerhalos killed them."

Ethan smiled. "No, it would take more than a few monks from the Church Militant to get Avi in the hands of the Church. I needed someone with looks, brains, and skills in the arts of warfare to get into her head. And he did just that; for we finally caught her. Man, oh man. I heard Guy and his knights had quite some fun with her plump little ass. Pity I wasn't in the Gray Hills myself to join in on the fun and show Avi not to cross with me."

"You sick, demented bastard!" shouted Alexis.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Evelyn. "Who would doublecross Lady Avi?"

Ethan sneered at the question. "A knight." He answered.

"A knight?" Alexis replied.

"Yes," said Ethan. "And a very good one."

"Who?"

Ethan stepped closer. "Have either of you heard about The Knight of Kisses?"

Alexis and Evelyn felt the wind get knocked out of their chests.

"Ser Damien?" gasped Evelyn.


	158. Ser Ricky: Knight of the Cottontail

**Alexis**

* * *

It had been such a long night, especially with the revelation Ethan dumped on them the night before. Evelyn still lay on Alexis' lap, shivering and gasping for air. Alexis unbound Evelyn's dress to check the wound which was now festering, the skin around it bright blue and the blood purple.

"Evelyn don't give in!" Alexis cried. "Not now. You can't do this to me! You can't leave me alone here. Please. Please stay with me."

"I'm t-t-trying Alexis," Evelyn croaked. "But I c-c-can't. I feel cold. Dancer. Dancer. My beloved Dancer. I…I can hear him calling me. I must answer him Alexis. He needs me. Please, please let me go. It's time I went to the Gardens and join the almighty company of my fathers. There is nothing you can do for me, love. But, let me sleep in peace."

"No," Alexis sobbed, tears fell out of her eyes, spraying into the air in large droplets. She held Evelyn's head close to her breast and rocked her soothingly. "Evelyn you can't die! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY, PLEASE!" Her voice cracked, and she wept. "Help," she said hoarsely. "I'm sorry Evelyn. I'm so sorry."

Evelyn placed a hand on Alexis' cheek. Her flesh colder than stone and wet with waning life. "You were not the one who stabbed me, silly. You have nothing to apologize about."

The doors creaked open. Ethan came inside with his Black Luster Soldier and DarkNite standing over him like two cheap bodyguards.

"She still lives?" Ethan laughed putting his hands on his tasset. "My goodness. My goodness. You sure are strong, Evelyn. Any other person would have kicked the bucket by now."

Alexis looked at Ethan, eyes red in liquid sorrow. "Ethan, I beg of you, save her. Save her life. Have mercy, My Lord. Please, have mercy."

"You want mercy from me?" Ethan said pointing at himself. "That's a laugh, considering how two years ago you guys found it justifiable to pretend I didn't exist. But very well, Alexis, as my new bride, I will grant you your request to see Evelyn taken care of."

A snap of his fingers and a whole group of servants walked inside and grabbed them both. Alexis was quick to her feet and attacked five of them with powerful right-hooks and roundhouse kicks before she had her arms held by DarkNite. He was too strong. She could only fling her lower body upward and kick and screech watching helplessly while Black Luster Soldier picked up Evelyn unceremoniously and carried her out of the room first, followed by five of the workers. Alexis kicked and screamed, shouting Evelyn's name. She demanded to know where they were taking her. What were they going to do with her?

She was finally taken to the higher levels of the palace. The lights and the sunset's fiery glow almost blinded her before she was taken to a chamber with a waterfall thundering down into a pool. DarkNite cackled and dropped Alexis on the floor with a loud thud. He turned and left, leaving Alexis to the servants who took shears and knives and started cutting her dress to shreds.

When she was left bare they pushed her into the pool and scrubbed the grime and dirt off her body. The coiffeur laid out a leather roll containing all his tools, rolled up his sleeves and started to cut Alexis' hair as she was on her hands and knees, coughing and wheezing. He hummed while styling her hair into just the right style for the wedding. He curled it and added ribbons, and when he was done, Alexis was dried down and powdered. She was forced to put on a white dress glittering like a thousand stars from the diamonds sewn into it.

The jeweler fastened a necklace of diamonds, sapphires, and sterling silver around her neck, then she was given a bouquet of white flowers and escorted to the balcony by DarkNite where Ethan was waiting with his guests. He was still clad in his black armor. The hood of black chainmail still adorned his head and a new crown of black iron and silver, menacing and powerful in design, rested on his brow. A band started to play the ballad of matrimony as DarkNite walked Alexis down a red carpet. Tears streamed down her cheeks, smudging the mascara around her eyes. She hiccupped and sniffed, wondering what could have happened in her life that lead to this moment of damnation.

Ethan smiled cruelly seeing how much his power dominated her. Knights in black armor held on tightly to black iron chains attached to collars around the necks of fierce guard dogs, barking and growling with muzzles of silver around their snouts.

They jerked on the chains, standing on their hind legs and waving their frontal limbs while howling at Alexis as though they wanted a bite out of her. Snipers walked the rooftops making sure none one was going to cause trouble for their king's most special moment.

DarkNite finally led Alexis to Ethan. Ethan walked down the steps of the altar and held out his hand. Alexis hesitated and kept both her hands locked on the bouquet. DarkNite leaned forward and whispered: "Don't give him any cause to harm you, girl. Just do what he says and both you and your friend will see new morrow's sun. Understand."

Alexis nodded her head.

"Atta girl," he said. "Stop crying and do what you have to do. You and your friends were honorable foes, that much I will give you. But the battle is lost, now you have to accept the new world order. Now, go on."

He let go of Alexis, who then placed her hand on Ethan's. She shivered upon feeling the cold steel of his gauntlet. Unlovingly, Ethan pulled her up the steps and stood her next to him before the Violet Priest, smiling like a demented cherub while holding onto the White-Gold Tome. He set it down on the mahogany table decorated with sashes of white. But before he could speak, Ethan held up his hand.

He turned to look at his guests.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," he said. "Now, before we can begin with the festivities, I promised my bride that I would save her friend, the former Princess of Elleria,"

Booo! Howled the guests. Ethan held up two pacifying hands to silence them.

"I know, I know," he said. "But I am a man of my word. And as hard as this may sound, I was once good friends with Lady Evelyn. Beneath my heart full of honor and duty and faith, lies sympathy. I hope you all will understand. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Alexis' maid of honor. Princess Evelyn Draconia Elendarté Alteria of King's Rock!"

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning still had Evelyn in his arms. Not surprisingly, she was not cured of her wound. She was still pale and cold. The only thing about her that changed was her attire. But that mattered no longer, for up ahead was a wheeled platform with a wooden block at the center. A curved indentation was carved upon its top, wide enough to cushion someone's neck.

Alexis screamed and ran down the alter only to be stopped by two of Ethan's Gray Men.

"Come on, Alexis," Ethan jeered. "You and I both know being maid of honor is a title to die for."

The guests and knights laughed at his cruel joke. Alexis kicked and screamed. Black Luster Soldier put Evelyn on the block and backed away. Two guards worked on fastening her down. Her hands were tied behind her back and then a noose was strung around her neck. The guards pulled on the ropes securing her tightly to the block. Evelyn looked at Alexis and smiled one last time.

"Be strong," she whispered. "I love you."

Alexis wailed like the banshees the lurked in the darkest swamps of Lorin. She clawed her face drawing blood. She screamed so loudly, she tore her vocal cords. Now, all that came out were pitiful squeaks and wheezes.

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning drew his sword from his back and took position over Evelyn.

He held the blade over her neck. Evelyn shivered feeling the forbidding cold steel touch the back of her neck. A sharp, tickling sensation raced up her spine. She closed her eyes and used every ounce of her being to stroll through the memories of simpler days before Termnnia was thrown into the hell it was in now. She saw herself playing in the fields outside the city walls. Alexis, Ezra, and her dancing by the river and singing to a pipe played by Dancer. That brought her so much comfort. To know she would soon be dancing with him again in the eternal paradise of the Gardens of the Goddesses.

A few more taps of the sword and Black Luster Soldier raised it high ready for the chop. Alexis could scream no more. The guests cheered, and the guard dogs barked and howled. The blade touched the warm glow of the setting sun causing it to flash as though it were flames made solid.

Evelyn exhaled one last time as the blade swung to her neck. It was over. No more would she breathe. No more would she laugh. No more would Alexis hug her or talk to her. Those things would forever be memories from now on. And she had to accept that.

A loud whoosh erupted from the swing of the blade. A thunderous chop followed, and Evelyn's head rolled clean off. Alexis reeled back. Bile bubbling out her mouth at the horror she just witnessed. The guests cheered and applauded as Black Luster Soldier leaned down and picked Evelyn's head up by her hair. He held it up high for all to see. Evelyn's eyes were rolled to the back of her head. Her upper lip twitched, for she still had life in her. Two Grey Men picked Evelyn's body up from her arms and dragged her away leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

Alexis tried to scream, but she couldn't. She tried to wail, but she couldn't. She had not the strength to go on anymore. Ethan, unable to help himself, walked down the steps of the altar. He marched towards Black Luster Soldier and swiped Evelyn's head from his hand and held her high as though he performed the deed.

"ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAN!" the crowd chanted.

Ethan basked in their admiration. He then ordered the Grey Men to drag her towards him. And they did. Alexis shut her eyes so as not to look at Evelyn's head in Ethan's vile grip. Her beautiful face locked in a scream of death. Blood dripped from the cut forming thick pools on the ground.

"Remember when you two played kissing games by the fountain?" Ethan asked. "Every summer for as long as I can remember, you two always snuck to the fountains to kiss one another."

"Sinner!" shouted the guests.

"Abomination!"

"Well, here she is Alexis," said Ethan. "Kiss her."

Alexis gasped.

"Kiss her!" he said loudly.

Alexis sobbed and shook her head no.

"I said...KISS HER!" he roared.

He brought the head closer to Alexis' face. She could smell Evelyn's sweet-smelling lilac shampoo.

"BY THE ORDER OF YOUR KING! YOU! WILL! KISS HER!"

Alexis had no choice. He was going to kill her, but slowly, unlike poor Evelyn. Her lips trembled, but she eventually puckered them. She shut her eyes and leaned towards Evelyn's decapitated head to do Ethan's bidding.

As for what happened next…I cannot say. Because the rest of this chapter…

* * *

 **WILL NOT BE SEEN TODAY!**

* * *

 **Instead, please enjoy the short tale of** **Ser Ricky, The Knight of the Cottontail!**

* * *

 **" " " "APRIL FOOLS! " " " "**

* * *

 **Ricky Rabbit, The Knight of the Cottontail**

* * *

 _ **A cold, depressing curtain of rain poured down the dark streets of Domino City. The buildings surrounding the less-than-lavish Red Queen's District are covered in neon lights of orange, red, pink, and baby blue, forming signs advertising food, drinks, cards, and sex lit the streets in an eerie, yet provocative red glow. Billboards publicizing the sale of a new drink, Dragon Flame, cigarettes, chips, and a Duel Monsters tournament at the Kaiba Dome were lit up by obnoxious round lamps that were lined up along their bases.**_

 _ **On a lonely street corner, Ricky, bundled up in a brown trench coat and fedora hat (with holes so his ears could fit through) was lighting up a cigar. He was shielded from the rain by a cardboard box with the Kaiba Corp logo on the sides.**_

 _ **Though he was kept safe from mother nature's tears, it still didn't save him from her sorrowful sobs which caused the wind to have an icy chill. He shivered and tightened the coat around his body to shield him from the cold of the summer rains outside. His pink face and beady, black eyes were lit in a fiery orange glow from his cigarette. He flicks the match in the air to put out the flame and tosses it into a puddle on the sidewalk. A pathetic trail of smoke swirls out of the blackened head of the match looking like an exotic dancer at the clubs, shaking her hips for a few gold coins.**_

* * *

First thing's first. I ain't no rabbit, see?

I'm a Fingolin, magical creatures who just so happen to look like rabbits. We were created by none other than Lucia, the Goddess of Nature. She was a hot, young thing from what my elders say. We have this gift that can raise the luck of someone we hold dear. In my case, it's the green-eyed fellow named Yuri. He's the High King of our world, and wielder of three powerful muscle-heads called the God Cards.

Slifer the Sky Dragon (Although some dumbasses out there call him the Executive Producer, Goddesses know why). Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Termnnia's mightiest monsters, see? Wield one, and you're king of the world. Have all three, and every kingdom from here to the Black Continent will be on its knees. And every woman for that matter since Termnnian dames are attracted to power the way a moth is attracted to flames. Hell, I'll just settle for the women. Anyways, that's why Termnnia is top dog around Keya. Any other continent that dares mess with us has to contend with the God Cards.

But this tale of mine takes place many years before I met the kid. I'm talking way back. Back when Yuri was still in diapers and suckling the sweet nectar of love from his mother's teat. I had no idea of what he had done, nor did I care. He was going to be a High King. That was politics, and I hate politics. Just a bunch of rich bozos taxing the life and soul of the people whom they're supposed to serve while they sit around some big fancy office pretending they're giving a damn when they're just filling their wallets and fucking whores.

My real name is _Aldovion D'Lentrost Helroklion._ Yeah, try saying that name five times fast. It's the name my mother gave me the night I came into this world with my brothers and sisters; all five hundred of them.

It means The Bringer of Light and Luck or some shit like that. I dunno, my Fingolnese was not so fluent. I never got the chance to learn because right after I was born, my village was attacked by knights who fought under the Termnnian Inquisition. My mother was killed because she was too weak to move, I mean, wouldn't you be after giving birth to five hundred children?

Some luck, huh? My family was killed. My race was murdered in a genocide by intolerant fucks who hated us because some fancy book told them that an invisible, grouchy, old-coot with a magical eye in the Great Beyond said our kind was evil.

Yeah. That's right. I was born in the Termnnian Inquisition. I saw the Arva get their wings plucked. I witnessed the dragons get slaughtered. I've watched helplessly as Elves got shackled in chains and sold off as slaves to suffer a fate far worse than death. And I spectated the execution of the last of the Dragon Summoners. That poor girl. So young, so beautiful, murdered in the most unholy of ways to a jeering crowd of spectators.

I have never seen death so celebrated. There were picnics on the hills and vendors selling wares as The Last Summoner of the Second Age was nailed upside down to a wooden eye and burned alive. I didn't witness the other horrors she went through because she went through a lot the night before she was killed.

Even though thousands of years have gone by, I can still hear her screams. I can hear them in my nightmares. They wake me up at night sometimes. The anguish, and the helplessness that came out of that high-pitched wail. She was cursed with these magical runes that severed her ties with the Dragon World, and therefore she could not summon her dragons to aid her. Poor kid.

I hated my name because of all the things I witnessed. If I was so lucky, why was I born into such a shit storm? From then on, I forgot who I was, and the name Ricky sort of came and stuck for the rest of my years. As the Inquisition became more powerful, I feared for my life. People were setting up bounties for anyone who wasn't a Human.

So, I went into a cave at the roots of the Great White Mountains. And wouldn't you know it? My luck changed. The cave I slipped into led to a secret underground city of a thousand naked, happy Nymphs prancing about in their underground aquatic sanctuary. When they saw me, they worshipped me as a king. And for 500 years, I ruled over them.

I guess that explains my nature with the ladies at Yuri's school. What do you expect? They're smoking hot.

Yuri had company like Phoenix Lockheart the beautiful red-haired fire mage. I enjoyed the hot kiss action she had in the halls with her lady-lover, Ezra Bryce. Goddesses rest her soul. Oh, man, and there was Alexis Rhodes, Princess of Lorin, and ruler of the Fountain City. The Queen of the Academy they called her. Ah, and Alexandra Dragonheart. Yeah, she was a bitch who had this creepy thing with her uncle, but hot-damn she had a body on her that could boil water. And Yuri's history professor is the legendary Duelist, herself, Mai Valentine the Delight of Termnnia. She was a delight alright.

I couldn't help myself if I wanted to cop a feel. I mean, would you want to keep your hands to yourself after living with amorous creatures who would let you grab anything at any time for the past 500 years?

Yeah. I thought not. I wanted nothing to do with the outside world. Not if it was going to be like the world I saw when I was a kid. Full of death, murder, betrayal, racism, and injustice.

After centuries with the Nymphs, the city-states were built and shining high in the night. I mean yeah, they had their fair share of problems considering traditionalists viewed their technology and their skyscrapers as blasphemy against the Goddesses. A long war ensued, but the Eredians were able to hold their ground, wanna know why? Because while the traditionalists were carrying swords, shields, bows, hammers, and arrows, the tech-savvy warriors of Eredas had GUNS!

A small squad of four men were able to hold the hills with their sniper rifles, blasting knights and paladins from afar like it was some kind of turkey shoot. To say nothing of the machines monsters they were able to call into battle thanks to the Goddess of Knowledge who blessed these pilgrims with the know-how to make cities that could touch the sky.

Anywho, the traditional kingdoms knew they were no match for the technology of the Eastern folk. So the High King signed a treaty that forced them to keep their tech within their borders. And as always, the God Cards would get involved if they broke their promise. But that didn't stop the Eredians from continuing to build their kingdom of glass, steel, and neon. They built more cities deep within the earth's crust and even underwater metropolises in the Terminus Ocean. Once the war was over and the Eredians were left alone, that's when I packed my bags and left the Nymphs.

For thousands of years, I wandered the streets eeking my way through life to build myself a small little empire selling cards and Duel Disks to every poor sucker in the slums. Their machines would always be defective so they could keep coming back to my shops to beg my boys to fix up their Disks for everything they got. As for the cards, I always had the best ones. The big monsters everybody wanted. Summoned Skull. Gaia the Fierce Knight. Cosmo Queen.

I kid you not, I even had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card that I found in an ancient ruin, still in mint condition. She was my pride and joy until this punk named Seto Kaiba strolls into my shop and offers me a truckload of the rarest cards in the game and enough gold to buy myself a continent. I don't know what this guy's obsession with the dragon is. I mean, he has theme parks and nightclubs based on that damned beast.

My little empire in the streets was smooth sailing until the Fourth Age when baby Yuri blew up Anubis in his crib.

Gosh, I can remember it like it was yesterday. Once word got out that Anubis; the guy who harassed us with his Orcs from the Black Continent, was gone forever, parties erupted throughout the town like it was New Year's Eve. The People were singing and confetti and rice were rained down from the highest rooms of every building.

Since Anubis was killed on the night of Yuri's birth, that day became Termnnia's Day of Independence. Can you believe it? The kid's birthday is a Day of Independence. October 20th of the year 989 of the Fourth Age. Come on Yuri. Why couldn't you have been born in summer?

I spent that night of jubilee at the White Dragon Club located in the underwater section of the city where I called home. It's a swell joint lemme tell ya. Though I may look like a stuffed bunny, the bouncers at the door know when to look the other way, considering I owned half the city with my card trading empire. The music pulsed through my veins. The drinks were stiff. Young kids sat in their booths suckling down wine and all sort of drink, and some of them weren't a day over sixteen. Not that it matters in Termnnia mind you.

The waitresses were clad in skimpy costumes. You may think bunnies when waitresses in raunchy outfits come to mind, but remember, this club is owned by Seto Kaiba. Yeah, the skimpy suits they wore resembled the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Was it a stupid motif? I guess so, but thankfully it didn't resemble the dragon too much, and it showed enough skin to make me and the other customers happy. I made a habit of lifting the little tails they wore in the back to get a nice peek and wake myself up from the lullaby of the booze I was drinking.

But Anubis was dead, business was good, and I did not feel like going home. And I'm glad I didn't. I suppose I should have thanked Yuri for being born that day because that's when I met her. I've been struck by dames my whole life, but none of them ever came close to her. She came walking towards me, hips shaking from left to right in the rumba of seduction. Everything about her was just perfect. Legs for days, curves of absolute perfection as was the roundness of her tits and her plump ass which I could have would have gone beautifully with a side of Farber beans and a nice bottle of Chianti. Fff, fff, fff, fff, fff!

I saw her eyes twinkling like the Diamond Throne when she saw me. Her hair went down in elegant waves down to her lower back and curled bangs hanging from the side of her face carved by Ana herself just for me. She wore a sparkly red cocktail dress with a plunging neckline showing off enough of the twins at me to keep me interested. The hem of her dress stopped at her thighs.

Diamanda Cromdor was her name. She had a jeweled Duel Disk mounted on her wrist as she looked at me with some suited musclehead, who I guessed was her lover. Something told me, just by the way she looked at me, that he was not meant for her. She knew it, too by the way she bit her lower lip coated in glossy lipstick. She hetero-what'cha-ma-call-it. You know, when her eyes are of two different colors? Two jewels of green and blue those eyes of her. She had to be a Celtra, or a Golden Elf or a Nymph. Maybe even a Goddess.

At sat back on my stool and asked the bartender for another shot of scotch on the rocks. I told him I meant ice because the numbskull actually put two pebbles in my drink last time. My muscle, Snooty, sure got him to understand. As my drink came, Diamanda strutted up the Dueling Arena at the center of the club. No doubt she had the attention of every guy in the club, and I'd be lying if she didn't catch the eye of a few gals.

Some punk with a weird hairdo named Johnny Steps was going to be her opponent. I heard about this kid. He ran himself a deck full of females, which was a bad idea. A deck of all female monsters was like playing with fire. You were going to get burned severely by the beating your opponent walloped you with if you were stupid enough to roll with a deck like that. I had heard some people were able to pull it off right, but seeing someone with a competitive female deck was one in a million, just like Diamanda.

The match began. Wouldn't ya know it, Johnny Steps starts the match by tossing some Water Omotics card.

The stats of the card appeared beside her. 1400 ATK and 1200 DEF. She was a good-looking female monster, but with stats like that, it would be best to keep her defended with a back row set with devious traps of power-up spells. And he didn't. Instead, he challenged her.

"What do you got to top that!?" he shouted arrogantly.

I slap my paw over my face. This kid was nothing more than a decker, someone who talks a big game but doesn't deliver. Diamanda was going to make him pay big time for his stupidity.

BOOM! She slaps her card on the Duel Disk glimmering like a gold mine. The gems sparkling in all the colors of the rainbow. She looks at me and winks and puckers her lips at me. I wave back to her, much to the muscle man's chagrin. Judging by the angry bull look he was giving me, he didn't take to kindly other men playing with his flame. And Fingolins like myself are no exception.

A slow, seductive shake of her peach bumping along to the slow music of the hoot owl hour and she explains the card effect of the spell she just played.

The card is called Brilliant Fusion. She searches through her deck and tosses the right monsters away to Special Summon the lord and master of the Gem-Knights, the archtype she seemed to favor. Figures. Dames love jewels, and the Gem-Knights were no exception. They themselves were just like gems; hard to find and expensive to get. They were the type of monsters reserved for only the snooty rich kids of Termnnia.

The Fusion Summon is complete and Gem-Knight Master Diamond stands proudly twelve-feet above her. His armor made of platinum; his cape cloth-of-gold; black on one side and red on the other. His massive sword is inlaid with colorful orbs in the order of the rainbow. Ruby, amber, topaz, emerald, sapphire, aquamarine, amethyst.

Normally this sparkling brute would have an impressive ATK of 2900 and a DEF of 2500 to back him up. But per Brilliant Fusion's effect, his ATK and DEF were reduced to 0, see?

Makes sense, can't summon something that powerful so easily and not pay a price. Kept the battlefield even. Steps laughs at Diamanda, mocking her Gem-Knight Master Diamond for having nothing, Nathan, nada, zip for ATK. But soon, my supposedly new flame was going to be the one laughing because she started pulling off crazy combos. Activate this! Activate that! Special Summon! Special Summon! Special Summon!

Before long Diamanda had the Gem-Knight Master Knight backed up by Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond by her man's side. Judging by the ATK points, it was clear to see who was the muscle in that relationship. With an ATK of 3400, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Cigarette, sir?" asked a pretty Cigarette Girl in her cute Ultimate Dragon outfit. A tray with all brands of smoke was around her neck. I give her a fat Golden Shield, a coin the size of a man's palm and worth twenty Star Chips. But I didn't do it out of the bottom of my heart. You can imagine how much of a drag it is for me to carry something that big around. I patted her on the butt and told her to skedaddle on out of here because Diamanda was not done with her combo. I had to see her play.

Boom! Soon she had Gem-Knight Prismaura! Then she Special Summoned two more Gem-Knights and used them as Xyz Material to summon Daigusto Emeral.

What a woman! She finished Johnny Steps in just one turn. Beautiful, smart, and skilled with cards. My kind of girl. I guess I'm her kind of guy, because as soon as she's done reshuffling her Deck, she comes my way and sits her beautiful self on the stool beside me.

I get a whiff of Mai Valentine's new perfume line doused all over her skin; softer than rose petals and sparkling with glitter. She leans forward on the counter showing off the curve of her back and butt. I start pouring sweat like the rain outside the club as she looks at me and raises her eyebrows at me. Her blue and green eyes are a beauty unseen since the Galaxy-Eyes Queen. I've never seen such a fair creature.

She was just...words cannot describe how she looked. And with his limited vocabulary, I'm sure the author can't figure it out either.

 **TheSingingSword: Was that a jab at me?**

 **Ricky: Really? Ya gonna force me to break the Fourth Wall, kid?**

 **TheSingingSword: You started it!**

 **Ricky: Look, kid, ya got's a story to tell and time is of the essence, so get a move on it.**

 **TheSingingSword: Why are you making me do this?**

 **Ricky: Well, uh, you see that one fan of yours? (Waves to you DM). I thought it would be fun pulling the ol' wool over her eyes.**

 **TheSingingSword: You're unbelievable!**

 **Ricky: Say, is she free? Can I get her number?**

 **TheSingingSword: I will end you! And I'll make it look like a bloody accident!**

 **Ricky (Scoffs): You see what I mean. That's what I keep trying to tell you! That's the problem with yer fic! You're story's too dark and too complicated, you George R.R Martin wannabe! You need to lighten things up. Have some fun. And you need fun most of all considering you were attacked by Sasquatch last night.**

 **TheSingingSword: Really? Are you going to go there?**

 **Ricky: What are you getting all upset about? Not like anyone's gonna believe you.**

 **TheSingingSword: Let's just get on with your story. This is getting weird.**

So anyway, like I was saying. Diamanda orders herself a Blue-Eyes White Tonic; some weird elixir with a bluish glow to it. Don't drink too much of it, or you'll be pissing neon for a week.

"Well, hello," Diamanda says to me in a seductive whisper. "And just who might you be handsome?"

"The name's Ricky," I said, bringing my scotch to my lips. My incisors crunch on the cubes that slipped down with the drink.

She pets the top of my head and coos. "What a cute little rabbit, you are," she says. She squeezes my fluffy tail and giggles.

She may be one hot flame, but there is no way in the Shadows that I'll allow someone to call me a rabbit. I slap her hand away sharply and turn to look at her. "Listen, toots! I aint no fuckin' rabbit! I'm a Fingolin! Got it!"

But she just squeals with delight and clasps her hands together over her chin. "Ooo! Your nose just wiggles in the cutest way when you're mad," she says, unable to hold her admiration for my overall cuteness.

There was no making this dame feel bad. But, I calm down and laugh along with her. Hell, I even turn around and let her play with my tail for a bit. "Say, what are you doing later?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

She finishes her glowing tonic with amazing fortitude. I never had that stuff before. I don't drink anything that glows like that. But from what I heard, it's like drinking liquid White Lightning. In fact, as Diamanda gulps for air, a white mist bursts from her luscious red lips. Her green-blue marbles look down at me again, and her lips curve into a smile that could melt a Giant Soldier of Steel.

"I'm lonely, little rabbit," she says, giving me a pouty face while raising her shoulder. "I could use some company tonight."

Words like that coming from a dame like her, of course, I'd take her offer. But...she called me a rabbit.

I point a stern paw at her. "Listen, I want to like you and all, tootsie. I really do. But call me rabbit one more time and I'm putting you over my knee, got it?"

Diamanda laughs. "And how, pray tell, are you going to do that? My stomach alone will crush you, and your little paws can't exactly reach my posterior from that position."

She made a good point. But I played her game. "I'll find a way," I said. "Trust me."

"Experimental are we?" she said. "I like you more and more Mr. Ricky."

"Just Ricky," I told her sternly. "I aint married."

"Oh, what a coincidence. Neither am I?"

"Oh yeah? And what about Uncle Muscles over dere?" I asked. "He seems to have this presence about him. Like he owns you."

"He's just my boyfriend. Well, ex, after tonight."

I scoff at her. "And now yer lookin' fer a new beefcake to put yer arm around? Nice try. Also, I'm not going to mess with a guy that size. I'm not interested, honey," I said, lighting a cigarette. I take a few puffs and shake the match to put out the flame.

"Why not?" Diamanda asked, leaning forward after putting a cigarette of her own into her lips. She leans down towards me, demanding a light. I take out my gold engraved lighter and fire her stick. She breathes in the sweet King's Bane, the finest weed in Eredas. She blows smoke shaped like a heart at me. It dissolves as it touches me.

"Yer one Trap Card short of a Dueling Deck, toots. In case you haven't noticed, I'm one-eighth your size, have long ears, a furry tail, and I'm covered in fur. What is it about me you find so attractive?"

"Well, Ricky, I just happen to be attracted to Men with money and power. And something tells me you have both."

"Yeah, I do," I said, looking at her sternly with my beady little eyes. A feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and there's Uncle Muscles peering down at me, dressed up in a pinstripe suit and fedora. His chin is rugged and his eyes as cold as the Arctic North.

"The hell you doing talking to my woman?" he asked. His voice like a sword scratching the wheel of grinding stone

"Get lost, Mugsy!" Diamanda says to him. "I told you we are through! What part of that don't you understand?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you've got a contract with me. Your ass is mine, Diamanda! Get up and get your coat. We're leaving!"

''I'm not going anywhere with you, Mugsy! I'm through with you!"

Mugsy grabs her slender, graceful arm with a vice-like grip. "You should know, leaving Mugsy McBride is hazardous to a woman's health!" he growls like a Berserk Gorilla (ATK 2000). "When I say move, you move, got it!"

"Hold it," I said. I had to intervene. Even though I was playing hard to get, Diamanda caught my eye, and I wasn't going to let this palooka bully a lady around. Yeah, I like women for their bodies. I like to feel their curves under my paw every now and then. But if the lady says no, then damn it! You leave her alone! Even sleazy players like us have to follow a code of honor.

"What do you want, rabbit?" Mugsy says to me.

I start to fume. I hate being called rabbit. "I say we settle things with a Duel."

"I aint gonna stake my girl in a game of cards!" said Mugsy. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I can make you very rich," said Ricky.

Lucky for me, I have my own muscle to walk around with. His name is Ser Tarrister Cromworth. The Piggy Bank Knight, as many in the streets called him because he carried a sack of gold; my gold, on his back. He is one deadly swordsman who can swing his sword faster than the wind. I saw this mute strike down five men with one quick swipe of his blade. That's how he became my bodyguard and walking bank. If I ever needed gold, I just called on him.

He removes the sack of gold from his back and drops it to his feet. Golden Shields, Gold Crowns, Gold Plates, and Gold Star Chips are its delicious burden. No doubt Mugsy likes what he sees.

"Yer gonna stake all dat gold for dis dumb dame?" he asks, falling to his knees and digging through the loot with his large hands.

"Yeah," I said. "And you can keep that handful dere as payment for agreeing to this Duel. The rest of the gold is yours if you beat me. Of course, if you lose, the woman goes home with me."

Diamanda swoons in such a cliche manner it's disgusting.

"Okay, rabbit. I say you're on!"

Oh! I'm so going to kick his ass. Nobody calls me rabbit!

Our Life Points project over the arena. 2000.

"I'll start first!" said Mugsy. "Only fair since I'm being challenged. I summon Ogre of the Black Shadow in Attack Mode!" (ATk/1200 DEF/1400 LV 4) "Your Move!" he said.

"A Pure Blood monster," I thought to myself while picking up the top card from my deck. That's what we call the first generation types. I like seeing the classics, but unfortunately for this guys, times change and the game changes with it.

"I summon **Lucky Girl - Carmilla** in Attack Mode!" I shouted, summoning my custom monster to the field. My monster is a cute female in a sparkling red bunny suit, complete with ears, an orange visor with windows of data glowing in purple. She spins delightfully in the air and lands beside me. Yeah, remember when I told ya Seto Kaiba bought my Blue-Eyes long ago? Well, not only did he trade me half the rare cards in his horde, but he had a talk with Pegasus himself and convinced him to make an archtype just for me. Yup, a Lucky Girl deck. And I own the only one in Termnnia.

Carmilla flings her reddish-orange hair over her shoulder and places her hand on her hip. Her ATK and DEF display 1900 and 900. "And for her effect," I said. "Lucky Girl Carmilla will flip three coins into the air. If the results are two heads, I can Special Summon another Lucky Girl to my field. If I don't I send a Lucky Girl to the Graveyard. Okay, Carmilla. Let's see those heads, baby!"

"Ha!" Carmilla says and summons three coins from out of nowhere. She tosses them into the air. Sure enough, it's two heads. She claps at me for my luck.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said. "And now here comes **Lucky Girl- Axel**! Come on out, baby!"

A poof of blue smoke and then bright lights criss-cross behind it. **Lucky Girl - Axel** , rises out of the ground, holding out her arms triumphantly to a ghostly applause as confetti falls all around her. She has jet back hair, speckled with glowing stars. She sported a black bunny outfit with a swallowtail jacket and a top hat. She spins and bows then winks at Mugsy before putting her hat back on. ( **ATK/1700 DEF/700 LV 4** ).

Sure enough, she had the same effect, too, however, hers dealt with Spells. BOING! I got the toss and was allowed a Spell from my deck. I played it. It was called **Lucky Girl's Magic Box!** I discard a card from my hand and then...

The magical box opened and out from it jumped the playful, the beautiful, **Lucky Girl - Lucy** from my hand. ( **ATK/1400 DEF/1700** ) Like all Lucky Girls, she has an effect that can let me search for a card, but the outcome of hers depended on the roll of a die. Lucy, she's by far my favorite. She had golden blonde hair, a blue ribbon on the side of her head, gorgeous ocean-blue eyes, and a plump tush that always made my day when she got summoned. Her bunny suit was gold and glittered like stars. She held out her arms and summoned a giant six-sided die. What I got to search for depending on what I got.

 **1: Discard a card from the Deck to the Graveyard.**

 **2: Search for a Spell Card.**

 **3: Search for a Trap.**

 **4: Discard a Spell or Trap.**

 **5: Draw two cards.**

 **6: Special Summon a Lucky Girl from the Graveyard.**

Lucy threw the dice. It rolled deviously and unnaturally in circles. My heart drops when it hit a 1. Drat. So that was a Lucky Girl sent to the Graveyard. I know, I know, a card is discarded, but I chose my **Lucky Girl - Bonkie** as a tribute. You'll see why in a moment.

Well, I aint gonna waste yer time. The guy was a novice. He thought he could beat me with that little Ogre. He must have thought Duel Monsters was still in the dark ages or something. While Lucy's effect was a downer, I still had what I needed for an Xyz Summon. My three Lucky Girls were sucked into the Overlay Network and stacked together to become **Lucky Girl - Queen Zannexia**!

 _Ladies and Gentlemen!_ A phantom announcer calls as the stage is fogged by purple mist. Spotlights fumble over the field looking for the star of the show when POW! A bright light turns on behind a voluptuous being, the ace card of my deck. You can see her raunchy silhouette in front of the light. She has her hands on her head and shakes her hips. The light fades and my girl appears before the stage. She has a top hat with white bunny ears, a bowtie, cuffs over her gloves, and two stars glowing on each cheek, and I aint talking about the ones on her face. She has a long black cane that doubled as a wand.

I hop up and down after she makes her grand entrance and I squeeze the bunny tail at the bottom of her costume to get her attention. She holds out her arm and tucks me under it after I jump on. She cradles me like a baby.

 **Lucky Girl - Queen Zannexia**

 **ATK/ 2800 DEF/2200**

 **LV 7**

She activates her effect. You know the drill. Three coins get tossed, at the cost of an Xyz Material for her. though. If she gets two heads, all my opponent's monsters are destroyed. If not, she gets banished. I could hear the horn from that Earthly game show _The Price is Right_ playing in my head when the result didn't turn out how I wanted. Mugsy laughs at me. All that hard work for nothing. But, what he doesn't know is that all Lucky Girls have a backup effect in case the rolls of the die or the flips of the coin don't turn out right. I can banish a Lucky Girl from my Graveyard to redo the outcome of that roll. However, for Zannexia, her outcomes will always result as heads.

A wave of her magic wand and poof! The Ogre was gone. Mugsy was left wide open for an attack. Zannexia laughs and spins, creating a fountain of glitter as she carries me in her arm. Man. I love Phantoms. Real. But not real. Who cares? Feels real to me.

She fires a stream of green, magical energy at Mugsy. It hits him in the chest with the force of a freight train, knocking backward. He landed hard on the ground, knocking him out cold. Zannexia kisses my head and vanishes into a could of stars and glitter.

With Mugsy out of the picture, Diamanda is all mine. She carries me in her arms, pays for our drinks, and walks out of the club. "Wow, that was great," she said, looking down at me. "You've got a lot of energy. Now, let's head back to your place and see how much energy you got left."

 **And so, Ricky went home for a night of luxury with his newfound love, Diamanda. How his tale ends well, that's a story for another day. Thank you for...**

 **Diamanda: Wait! Excuse me! Mr. SingingSword!**

 **TheSingingSword: What is it?**

 **Diamanda: You can't just end it now! Let's keep this going!**

 **TheSingingSword: Why?**

 **Ricky: Come on, kid! It's getting to the good part.**

 **TheSingingSword: Good part? Uh, dude! She's a kaiju for a creature your size.**

 **Ricky: Yeah, so?**

 **TheSingingSword: I'm not going to do it.**

 **Ricky: Sword! Sword! Come on, man. There are people out there who write far worse than you think on this website.**

 **TheSingingSword: Ugh! And you think that justifies writing about you two...Blech! How do you expect me to write something like that?! No way! There are some things you just. Don't. Do!"**

 **Ricky: Hey, come on now. You can do it. An inter-species relationship can be funny.**

 **TheSingingSword: Uh, Yeah. When it's Elmer Fudd and Porky Pig.**

 **Diamanda: Please, Mister SingingSword.**

 **TheSingingSword: You can't be serious.**

 **Diamanda: Please!**

 **TheSingingSword: (Sighs) Fine.**

And so I give Diamanda the directions to my place. She's a little woozy from the two glasses of tonic she had. We make it upstairs to my penthouse suite. Diamanda tosses me in bed. I watch in amazement as she peels her dress off. She crawls into bed, eyes burning with lust. "Here I come my little honey bunny," she teases me. "Are you ready for..."

 **TheSingingSword: FUCK THIS! I'm out! Happy April Fools Day everyone. And have a Happy Easter, too!**


	159. The Gods of Greece

**Avi**

* * *

"Is he all right down there?" Avi asked, looking down over the left of the Diamond Head Dragon's neck to see Arva's wing dropping downward. Though he was cured of his ailment and was going to survive his wounds, Arvas was still pretty weak to fly. So, once again, Ser Damien's dragon mount had to carry him in his arms. Luckily, Diamond Head Dragon had the strength of a thousand dragons in his diamond-encrusted arms. Carrying Arvas was no problem for him. Avi was pleased to see Arvas was okay and patted Diamond Head Dragon's neck. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Though all was well, it wasn't long before concern returned and plagued her thoughts. "Is he all right down there?" she asked again.

"He's doing fine," Ser Damien responded. "My Diamond Head Dragon has him safely tucked in his arms. Nothing is going to happen to him, I swear." He kissed her shoulder.

"What was that!" Avi demanded.

"Nothing!" Damien said. "I uh...got a little too, close, that's all. You remind me of an old hardboiled love I once had. Bessie the Milk Maiden. A lovely girl, she was. With the success of her father's dairy farm, they accumulated enough coin to purchase land and build a castle."

"Hardboiled?" Avi responded with concern. "And you think I'm hardboiled?"

"I...sorry," he said. "But can you blame me for thinking that way? I mean, you were born from an egg."

Avi laughed at that. "Well, then, I suppose I know why you come up with the notion of me being hardboiled."

Grimora, the talking grimoire she found in Ser Reginald's library groaned in her knapsack."Oooo, how much farther?" she moaned. "I'm getting sick in here."

"How can you be sick?" Ser Damien responded with a laugh. "You don't have any innards."

"Truth be told, I don't know," replied Grimora. "I'm a bit of a biological mystery. I don't know why I feel things books don't normally feel. Sickness, anger, hater; especially for your baby, who has a knack for keeping us up at night. And even loneliness."

Avi sympathized with the book. "I guess that's normal considering you were in the forbidden part of Ser Reginald's library for thousands of years all by yourself. But, what are you exactly, Grimora. What was it that gave you life?"

"That will be a topic for another time," said Grimora. "Right now, I do not feel like talking. So, what about little Jocelia? She seemed awfully mortified."

Avi looked at the White-Horned Dragon she summoned for the children to ride on. Jocelia was seated at the front silent and sorrowful as the boys behind her played around and joked.

"She hasn't said a word since we found her," said Ser Damien. "What could have happened to her?"

"Whatever it was, I think Rufio was involved," Avi said in concern. "I feel bad just leaving him behind the way we did."

"Feel bad?" said Damien. "He tried to kill Kayla!"

"I know, but that forest. He's out there all alone."

"Your dragons searched for two hours," said Damien. "The boy ran away. Good riddance I say."

"You're all heart, Damien. My dragons show more sympathy than you."

"Dragon!" Kayla said.

"What!?" Avi cried. She smiled and looked at the baby tucked within the riding cloak she magically formed with her staff before taking off. "Well, I'll be. She said her first word!"

Ser Damien cringed. "Oh, Goddesses, now she's talking. Pretty soon that loud-mouth, obnoxious mercenary she once was will be back."

Avi kissed Kayla's head and nuzzled her nose. "My big girl. I'm so proud of you."

"So is it official?" Damien asked. "Is Kayal officially the daughter of the Summoner of Dragons?"

"She's the daughter of Saafani," said Avi. "Once she grows old enough to fight, which won't take long given how fast she's growing, she's going to be of higher status than me."

"I don't think so," said Damien. "The people of Termnnia will still look to you. Besides, Saafani sent her via the Three Legendary Dragons and told them that it was to be your sworn duty to take care of her. For all intents and purposes, Kayla's your daughter now."

"It will take some time for me to consider that," said Avi. "But for now, I'm just comfortable calling her friend."

"Ah, look," Damien said, pointing at something glimmering below the clouds underneath their dragons. "Lights! I see lights!"

"White Harbor below us!" called Avi to the children. "We made it!"

The boys cheered, all except for Jocelia, still glum and frozen in despair.

"She's going to be okay," said Damien. "I'm sure a little ice cream will cheer her up."

Avi shook her head. "White Harbor is where Pegasus had his summer home. It's been two years since she's come back here. Remember, a majority of that time was spent in the confines of the Spire of the Kings, under the watch of House Dragonheart."

Damien swallowed nervously and nodded. "No, you're right."

"I'll take care of her," said Avi. "Once we land, see to it that you get some proper rest."

"I need some rest and a hot bath," said Damien. "But you know what would make that even better?"

"No, what?"

"If you were to join with me?"

"Uh huh, and I was born yesterday. When are you going to understand that I don't love you that way, Damien."

"You said I have to work for your love," Damien laughed.

"And that was the best you got?" chuckled Avi.

Damien shrugged in defeat. "Well, it was worth a try."

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

 _O' There once a boy, whom the Termnnian's sang_

 _Crowned quickly as King; was an honorable man_

 _A bright, fiery soul, with the light of the Gods in his eye_

* * *

 _They took him from Earth and all that he loved,_

 _The poor thing was frightened and cooed like a dove._

 _In this strange and new world, he was forced to call his home_

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!_

 _Goddess cries loudly rang_

 _My poor, poor High King, take heed!_

 _Don't marry her!_

* * *

 _Lord Yugi then took him to faraway lands_

 _The timid High King; he was safe in his hands_

 _He met a lion, a lynx, a bear, and two dragons strong!_

* * *

 _Together they trained in an Emperor's home,_

 _A tower of black by a red sea that foamed_

 _And a brotherhood of love was formed that day._

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!_

 _Goddess cries loudly rang!_

 _My poor, poor High King, take heed!_

 _Don't marry her!_

* * *

 _To the dark dreary Pillar, our heroes did sail,_

 _Their mission a grim one that they couldn't fail!_

 _They were suddenly ambushed by Mercs from all sides!_

* * *

 _Like the heroes of old, they fought off their foes_

 _A hundred foul men were put out of their woes_

 _Little Yuri was then forced to go on alone!_

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!_

 _Goddess cries loudly rang!_

 _My poor, poor High King, take heed!_

 _Don't marry her!_

* * *

 _There were monsters and demons that stood in his way,_

 _He was blessed with a sword with the bright glow of day_

 _And he cut down the beasts who were agents of Zorc._

* * *

 _He ran to the top where the snow fiercely bites_

' _Twas a long way to climb, to claim his birthright_

 _But a jealous young foe from the darkness had challenged him._

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!  
Goddess cries loudly rang!_

 _My poor, poor High King, take heed!_

 _Don't marry her!_

* * *

 _Why O' why do you cross me? I thought we were friends!  
The boy king cried out, to his foe who pretends_

 _to be an ally bound by honor and blood._

* * *

 _On the top of the mountain, the former friends fought_

 _The pretender clashed strongly, but a lesson was taught,_

 _And he never would cross the High King again._

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!_

 _Goddess cries loudly rang!_

 _My poor, poor High King, take heed!  
Don't marry her!_

 _O' Don't marry her!_

* * *

 _Though tired and cold, poor King Yuri had climbed_

 _To the top of the mountain, he was all out of time._

 _His friends down below, O' they needed him._

* * *

 _To a temple, he entered, as old as all time,_

 _Where the God Cards had rested, still aglow in their prime_

 _And Horakhty had blessed him with power untold!_

* * *

 _And the dragons roared!_

 _Every knight raised his sword!_

 _For the High King has come._

 _Please O' please! Don't marry her!_

 _O' don't marry her!_

* * *

 _To a grand Dueling school, King Yuri now goes_

 _He Dueled, and he Dueled, defeating his foes_

 _Were we to see the new King of Games?_

* * *

 _His noble Tyranno, more a brother than beast,_

 _When he finished his Dueling, late at night did he feast_

 _With the brothers and sisters, he fondly made._

* * *

 _And the cards were played_

 _Duelists drew every day_

 _For the High King is here_

 _Please O' please. Don't marry her!_

 _Yuri, don't marry her!_

* * *

 _A vow to the Dragonhearts, poor Yuri had made,_

 _Wed a devious beauty, so his armies could stay_

 _For Antilles demanded King Yuri as compromise!_

* * *

 _He offered his niece as the tribute to pay_

 _A fair golden maid, but unworthy of name_

 _Her love would spell doom for our beloved High King!_

* * *

 _And the dragons wailed!  
Battleships start to sail!_

 _The High King's time is nigh!_

 _Don't marry her!_

 _Don't marry her!_

* * *

 _He gathered his forces after he was crowned King!_

 _To save Lady Avi the poor, poor, poor thing._

 _He fell to his knees, for the Gods took their toll on him._

* * *

 _His brothers around him, they screamed, and they wept_

 _Surrounded the High King as he lay there and slept_

 _Do not worry my brothers, I swear I'll live!_

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!_

 _Goddess cries loudly rang!_

 _My King! My King! We told you,_

 _Don't marry her!_ _O' Don't marry her!_

* * *

 _The High King he woke, but the dear couldn't stay_

 _Pegasus has arrived to take him away_

 _He raised his sword high and challenged the king!_

* * *

 _The touch of his dagger, so badly it burned!_

 _From champion to lifeless, our Yuri had turned!_

 _A strike to the heart and then he was gone._

* * *

 _And his brothers weep!_

 _Nevermore will they sleep!_

 _For they vowed the Dragonheart's blood_

 _Will run through the ground!_ _O' run through the ground!_

* * *

 _The Lion had roared. Winged-Horse sang, and the two dragons they groaned!  
_

 _And the Lynx and the Bear, they both sorrowfully moaned!_

 _A Summoner of Dragons now takes the crown._

* * *

 _An Alliance was made in the name of the King_

 _And forever of Yuri, all the kingdoms will sing,_

 _Never memory will fade. Forever he'll live!_

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!_

 _Goddess cries loudly rang!_

 _Forever in sleep you will lay_

 _You married her! O' you married her!_

* * *

 _And the dragons sang!_

 _Goddess cries loudly rang!_

 _Forever in war, we shall be,_

 _You married her!_

* * *

Ser Gerhalos shut his eyes, relieved that song was nearing its end. He felt a soft hand rush through his course, golden fur on the top of his. It took no effort for him to realize it was Dalaris, tears streamed down her eyes, for the woman whom the bard urged for Yuri not to marry was her cousin, Alexandra.

"O' you married her!" the bard repeated one last time, and the song ended.

Queen Maria Delgado clapped her hands from her gilded throne at the end of the table. The rings on her fingers sparkled in the candlelight about the table. She smiled and said: "Bravo! Bravo!"

Her guests clapped along after her. The bard bowed and made her leave. A clap of the Queen's hands and the servants entered with silver platters containing the meal she had treated her guests too. A roasted, suckling pig was neatly laid out on the largest platter at the center. An apple was stuffed in its mouth. It's skin, golden brown and peppered with Feldian herbs and spices. A roasted peacock with the radiant plume of tail feathers still attached to it found its way in front of Ser Gerhalos and Dalaris, while Astrid and her sisters had a Niwatori chicken cooked to perfection. Bowls of fruit, candies, biscuits, and other treats were brought in last.

Queen Maria rose from her throne and tapped her glass with her knife. Dimitri, scampered about her ankles ready for table scraps.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, especially on such short notice given the war you're on and the quest your brother has left you for. Please note that we are here to humbly serve you. Before we can begin with the feast, there is a manner of introduction and the saying of grace. My little sister, Rosita will do us that honor. Rosita."

"Thank you, sister," Rosita Delgado said, clasping her hands together as she stood up, but she was so young and so short she could hardly be seen."

"Oh, isn't she's adorable?" Summer whispered to Astrid. "She's so cute."

Rosita heard this and smiled. "O' beautiful Altheria, the great Goddess of the Feasts. We humbly thank you for this bountiful sup of which you have bestowed upon us. May your kind touch bless this meal and keep our bodies strong from its supplements and free from sickness. And we thank Gelda, the lovely Goddess of the Hunt, for blessing our hunters with their kills. And Junniva, Lady of Beasts. We know the animals are of your creation, and it pains you to see them harmed. Know that your forest creatures did not die in vain. We pray and give thanks to their spirits, for their flesh which gives us life. And we thank Saafani the mighty Mother of Dragons for blessing us with Lady Avi and the benevolent gift you have blessed her with. May her dragons grow stronger and keep us safe from all our enemies. Hail the mighty Goddesses."

"Hail!" everyone said.

"Thank you, Rosita," Maria said. "And now, Princess Astrid, Lady Summer; I would like to introduce myself and my sisters. As you may know, I am Queen Maria Alejandra Vanessa Delgado."

"Damn!" said Genesis.

"Quite a name, I know," said Maria. "And this is my youngest sister, Rosa-Maria, but we just call her Rosita."

"Pleased to meet you, Ladies of the North," Rosita said with a bow of her head. Her pigtails flung beside her face.

Maria went on to introduce her next sibling. "This is Nelly, my Lady-Commander of the Feldian Army. Over here is Paloma, my Court Magician."

"I am eager to join Lady Avi's alliance," said Paloma. "House Dragonheart will pay for what they did to my betrothed."

Astrid gave a nod. "If it is Dragonheart blood you seek, you shall get it."

Dalaris hunched her shoulders, looking at the ground sadly. So happy was she with her love of Ser Gerhalos, she had plum forgotten her House was the enemy of these people.

"Thank you, Princess," said Maria. "This is Esperanza, Captain of the Raptorian Rangers. They once guarded our lands against patrols of Anubis' Orcs. Now they safeguard us from Imperial raiding parties that have snuck into our jungles. Beside her is Teresa, the second oldest of us. She commands the Queen's Special Security Forces. The Fanged Guard."

"An honor to meet you, Ladies of the North," said Teresa.

"And this is Angelina, our little artist and song maker. And lastly, there is Estrella and Macarena, the twins."

"Lest we not forget the young lady who helped us take the throne from my father," said Nelly. "Ladies of the North, this is Raven de Los Dientes. She rules a rocky patch of land to the coast that looks like the upper half of a Black Tyranno's skull, hence its name Los Dientes; it means The Teeth. She is a Master Summoner who can call on the incredible power of a great beast called Ultimate Conductor Tyranno."

"And at so young an age?" said Ser Gerhalos. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Raven replied.

"That is very young. Most Summoners don't qualify for their first beasts until they've reached twenty-one."

"She's been trained at a very young age," said Maria. "Cruelly forced to learn magic at five years of age. By thirteen, the Ultimate Conductor Tyranno she has now was her best monster. And she used the beast to take revenge on her father for stealing her childhood away. The Iron Chair of the Teeth was soon hers after she fed the beast with her father's flesh."

"You made your Summon eat your own father?" Astrid said in amazement.

"Speaking of Summons," said Lady Raven. "The Ladies of House Delgado and I have agreed to give Lady Avi the location of an ancient temple that contains the power of the Feldian Dragons; Dolkka, Laggia, and Solda. They were some of the first dragons to enter Termnnia; Saafani sent them to protect Turak's dinosaurs from the Green Mountain Elves who hunted them in the Dawn Age."

"Some say dinosaurs are related to dragons," said Rosita, "since they, too, are the first creatures to come into this world alongside them."

"She certainly knows her stuff," said Summer. "Do you read a lot, my dear?"

"Oh yes!" Rosita replied happily. "I love books. I just wish our library was bigger. It was turned to ashes by King Dorian Delgado the Book-Burner. He was a mad king, who feared knowledge could be used as a weapon against him. So, he burned every book in the land to keep people dumb and illiterate."

Astrid chuckled. "Well, don't worry, little fairy. We have a big library with thousands of books for you to read and enjoy."

"Thank you!"

Nelly was not at all amused with this notion, though seeing Rosita smile for the first time since overthrowing their father from power was a heart-warming sight. "Well, Rosita's acceptance into your library sure has gone smoothly. But what about our allegiance with your Dragon Queen?"

"That will be entirely up to her," said Ser Gerhalos. "And forgive us if we do not allow you into the Alliance ourselves; for you were once aligned with House Dragonheart."

"Curse them!" said Paloma. "They murdered my beloved in cold blood."

"I am sorry for the loss," said Astrid. "But because an ill-fated event happened to you, you decide to switch sides is a very concerning matter. Who's to say you won't do the same to us."

"Do you intend on backstabbing us or betraying us?" Macarena asked.

"No, of course not," said Saga. "Believe me, more than anything we'd like to have new members in our Alliance. With your country and its armies in our ranks, we'll have an incredible boost in number. We could possibly even oust Emperor Sora from the Diamond Throne within a month. Obelisk may be gone, but Queen Avi has Slifer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra is still out there. And, my sisters and I were about to embark on a quest to the Thorgon An Helnorst to find the Soul of Silvermountain; a frost spirit of the ancient world. His power could keep our lands safe from the Covenant and the Empire if things go bad for Avi down south."

"And they have," said Paloma. "You have heard about King Ethan's sacking of Aquarius, yes?"

"We have," said Ser Gerhalos. "He supposedly killed Obelisk the Tormentor there with some sort of superweapon."

"And you are also aware that King Stas is surrounded by enemies in Mondé, _verdad_?" asked Estrella.

"We have not heard of this," said Summer. "And Stas? Is he okay?"

"For the time being," Teresa replied. "But, he is surrounded on all fronts by enemy Houses, one of whom is House Dragonheart."

Dalaris gasped. Her mouth fell wide open and shuddered.

"And who is this?" said Queen Maria. "I've noticed that every time we say something bad about House Dragonheart, she winces."

Ser Gerhalos swallowed. "Your Grace, this is Dame Dalaris Dragonheart, The Dragonslayer."

"A Dragonheart!" Paloma shouted, picking up her steak knife. "Excellent! Kill her!"

"No!" Ser Gerhalos said coming to Dalaris' defense. "She is our prisoner!"

"And we'll make her an example of what happens when you cross the Delgados! We! We the family who hail from Norman the Conqueror! Stand aside, Beast Knight! We'll cut open her heart and send it to Alexandra!"

"Your lineage with Norman the Conqueror has long died out," said Astrid. "Your family has no blood ties with him anymore. And no harm will come to Lady Dalaris. She is the prisoner of our Queen and the meal ticket to getting House Dragonheart on the bargaining table."

"Let me cut out her tongue!" hissed Paloma.

"No!" said Maria.

"Let me just have her tongue!" Paloma insisted.

"We are not butchers, Paloma," said Maria.

"You can take one of her ears," said Astrid.

Dalaris shivered. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Princess!" cried Ser Gerhalos.

"I want her heart!" said Paloma.

"I said one of her ears only," said Astrid.

"Chop off one hand."

"I'm allowing you to take one of her ears out of respect for your loved one. That's more than generous, Princess."

"Astrid! I…I thought we were friends!" cried Dalaris.

"Your family helped Pegasus kill our High King," said Astrid. "You knew of the plot and could have saved not just Yuri, but countless lives lost from this war they started. If maiming you will help us gain a new ally in House Delgado, so be it. And let me make one thing clear, Dragonheart. I may have allowed you access to our home and table, Dalaris, but you are still nothing more than a prisoner of war. You were a guest, but you were never our friend."

"Please!" begged Dalaris, she embraced Ser Gerhalos tightly. "Ser Gerhalos, please! They want to hurt me!"

"Astrid!" yelled Ser Gerhalos. "This is not what Jon wanted."

"And what did he want?" said Astrid. "Is there something you mean to tell us, Ser Gerhalos. Speak now, I want the truth. As Princess of Riftgaard, I demand it!"

"Astrid…" Ser Gerhalos said, trying to confide in her.

"I thought you were our friend, Ser Gerhalos," Astrid interrupted him. "You should know friendship and honor is something we take seriously here in Riftgaard. Friends do not lie or keep things from each other. Otherwise, you might as well be some stranger walking about our house So, Ser Gerhalos, are you our friend or not? Does your heart belong to Lady Avi and the Alliance? Or her?"

Ser Gerhalos whined.

"Oh, this is getting good," Estrella said pouring herself a brandy.

"What's going on?" said Dalaris. "What do you mean this isn't what Jon wanted? Did he want something to do with me?"

Ser Gerhalos went down on one knee. "Dalaris, listen. Jon only wanted for you to join our side. But you were proving to be so stubborn. No matter how hard we tried to confide in you, you just simply refused. Until he saw how close you started coming to me."

Dalaris' bottom lip trembled. "So he used you to get me to change sides? You faked your feelings for me for some political scheme."

Ser Gerhalos grasped her hands in his paws. "Dalaris I know it sounds bad but…"

Dalaris swiped her hands away. "You used me!" she cried.

"He was fearful about your feelings for me," Ser Gerhalos implored her. "He was only trying to protect me. He wasn't sure how you felt about me, and truth be told neither did I. B-b-but, but this was before I truly got to know you."

"You mean before you bedded me?"

"No!" cried Ser Gerhalos.

"Stop right there, please," Astrid said wincing in displeasure as she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear about you two sleeping together anymore, Ser Gerhalos. The thought of you naked is just…gross."

Dalaris was seething. "So, the both of you thought my feelings for you were nothing more than a ruse to help me escape. You know, if I wanted to, I could have escaped the castle a long time ago! But I didn't because I wanted to stay with you."

"There was no way you could have escaped our castle," said Dagmar, finally speaking up after nodding off from all the pleasantries earlier. "We had you locked up tight."

"Well, Princess Dagmar, perhaps it would not have been wise keeping keys looped around your belt."

"Say what?" said Dagmar.

"I told you I didn't misplace them!" said Sassa.

"Yes, Dagmar, I took your keys; they're in my drawer if you find them."

"Well, I'll be," Maria chuckled. "You lot are an interesting bunch. The Dragonheart girl had the means to escape, but she fell so desperately in love with this Leogai that she chose not to. Love conquers all, I suppose."

"Is this true?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Everything I felt was true," sobbed Dalaris.

"I am so sorry," said Ser Gerhalos. "Please, forgive me."

"Never!" Dalaris yelled. "I am through with you…you…BEAST!" Paloma stepped up from behind, holding Dalaris' arm behind her back. Nelly aided her in slamming her down on the table.

"Fine, one ear," said Paloma. "You Northerners are a bunch of weaklings."

"NO!" cried Ser Gerhalos.

Astrid commanded him to stop. "Make an attempt to save her, Ser Gerhalos, and you will be marked as a traitor. You were a fool falling in love with her; she's a Dragonheart. Yuri fell in love with a Dragonheart and look what happened to him. These cold-blooded murderers have proven time and time again that they are not capable of real love."

"No, please!" Dalaris begged, writhing in their grasp. "No, please!"

"Rosita, come with me," said Teresa. She escorted her little sister out of the dining hall to prevent her from seeing the mutilation that was about to take place.

Paloma pinched Dalaris' ear with her ringed fingers and carefully lowered the knife closer and closer until the cold blade touched her flesh.

"Cousins! Cousins!" someone cried from down the hall.

"What was that?" asked Sassa.

"That sounded like Theo!" said Astrid.

Sure enough, little Theo came sprinting into the room. He was so full of shock that he ignored Paloma and Nelly holding Dalaris down. He dashed for Astrid and put her arms around her in a hug that craved for her affection. He buried his face into her stomach and started sobbing.

"Theo!" cried Astrid, patting the back of his head. "Theo, what happened?"

She let him calm, so he could find the will to speak. Theo looked up at him, lips trembling and tears falling like little raindrops.

"Cousin Astrid," he wept. "King Audun is dead!"

Astrid felt her legs turn to jelly. Soon Theo found himself holding her up. Sassa, Summer, Saga, Genesis, and Dagmar stood up from their seats trying to hold back their emotions.

"By Turak," said Maria. "I am so, so sorry, My Ladies."

"It gets worse," said Theo. "A raven and a dove came by earlier; each with messages. One from Jon, no doubt because of the wax seal in form of a wolf. The other I'm sure you'll be very pleased with. It's from White Harbor. It's from your Queen."

"Avi!" Ser Gerhalos cried out stomping towards him. "Is it from her?! Are you sure of this?"

"I am, Ser," said Theo. He handed him the letter.

Ser Gerhalos took it. When he saw the note, his eyes sparkled with tears. "Bless my soul," he said. "It is from Avi. This message! It was written in her hand. Look!" He showed them the handwriting. He started laughing with joy. "Look at her I's. She always tops them with a little heart. And this calligraphy; it is an utter masterpiece!"

"Well?" said Maria. "Are you going to keep prattling on about Avi's handwriting? Or are you going to read the note?"

Ser Gerhalos overcame his happiness, flicking his wrist to straighten out the paper. His smile faded. "Oh no!" he said. "This is very grim, indeed."

"What's wrong?"

"It says she made it back to White Harbor last night. However, there is grim news. Her dragon, Arvas, is sick and cannot fight. Alliance scouts reported Covenant ships heading for the capital!"

"Gracious!" Macarena cried out. "What does she need?"

"She needs the Wolves of Riftgaard and their technology post-haste. Someone we know must have informed her of the news of Jon's new army."

"That someone must be Hanasaki," said Summer. "I've been keeping him updated on the situation here."

"Good thinking," said Ser Gerhalos. "She also sends warning that another fleet of Covenant ships is heading this way!"

Astrid slammed her fist on the table. "Damnation! Then there is no other option for us, is there? We must evacuate everyone out of Steoi and meet up with Jon."

"But where did Jon go?" Paloma asked, still holding Dalaris down on the table.

"Perhaps we'll learn more in this letter he sent us," Dalaris replied, slipping the letter out of Theo's hands. Jon's sloppy handwriting and runic doodles were proof enough it was from him. "Everyone!" she said. "Jon had done it! He found the vault containing the technology of The Wolves of Riftgaard!"

"I knew he would!" Summer cried, clasping her hands together. "I just knew it!"

"Wait," said Ser Gerhalos. "You know what this means, don't you, Summer?"

"What?" she asked.

"Jon's father has passed. He is now King of Riftgaard, and you are his betrothed."

Astrid fell to her knees. The others followed suit, even the sisters of House Delgado.

"Hail, Queen Summer!" Astrid called out.

"What!?" cried Summer making protesting gestures with her hands. "But…but I can't!"

"You must," said Astrid, placing a calming palm on her shoulder.

"No!" Summer countered. "What about your mother, the Queen?"

"Without our father by her side, she is no longer eligible for that title. Jon is the son and heir to Audun, therefore he is to be King. You are his affianced to him, are you not"

"I am but…"

"No buts, young lady," said Ser Gerhalos. "You are Queen of Riftgaard. You know what you were getting into when you decided to wed a Prince."

"I know, but, so soon?"

"We can't be Princesses forever, Lady Summer," said Maria. "Sooner or later, we all have to grow."

'Then I will do it," said Summer. "I will take the responsibility."

"Good girl." Astrid kissed her. "Welcome to the family, Summer."

"I thought I already was family," Summer said shyly.

A round of applause from everyone, but that was silenced when Paloma finally cut Dalaris' ear off. Dalaris screamed and tumbled to the floor, sobbing. She kept her hand placed on her the side of her head. Blood streamed down to her chin and oozed through her fingers.

"NO!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"We had a deal," said Paloma, holding the mutilated ear. She threw it to Dimitri who somehow ate it with a quick gobble despite being a plant-eating dinosaur.

A couple hours later, and the children of King Audun gathered around the boat with their father laying peacefully with his personal belongings. Genesis, teary-eyed and weeping, sang a lament for their father as Astrid, Sassa, and Saga cast him off to sea. The princesses and the people watched with heavy hearts as their beloved king sailed farther and farther away from them. Dagmar lit an arrow on fire, aimed it high and launched it. The arrow hissed through the air like a comet and landed on the boat, engulfing in flames.

"What killed him?" asked Astrid.

"The flu or something," said Sassa. "So the guards tell me."

"The flu?" Astrid said with complete skepticism. "Father was too strong a man to be killed by the flu."

"He reached an age where his body can longer withstand such things," said Genesis. "Now is not the time to be so paranoid, sister. There is much to be done. Our brother is king now; he must be informed of this. And our people need to be taken to safety."

"We can help with that," Maria said approaching the sisters, dressed warmly in thick furs plumed with dinosaur feathers. "We figured the Covenant would have their eye set on Steoi after they sacked Aquarius. No doubt they're going to come after what remains of the Alliance. The structures those Last-Tusked Mammoths are carrying are giant cities. Both of them can house three thousand people. There's plenty of space for them."

"Then we shall notify them at once," said Teresa.

"Please do," Astrid said nodding. "Genesis, dry your tears and tell the guards to spread the word. We're leaving for the Citadel of the Wolves. Jon gave us directions to it in his letter. Tell them to bring only the essentials. No one is to burden themselves with treasures we need to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Astrid!" Sassa cried out. "Jon has instructed you to stay with us, so he can better equip you for your trip with the weapons and armor of the Wolves."

"I know this," Astrid said impatiently. "I read the letter. Speaking of which, Summer!"

"Yes?" she said, wrapping her furs tightly around her shoulders.

"Send a letter to Lady Avi, tell her we'll be found in the Citadel of the Wolves. Send her the map Jon made, understand?"

"Of course," Summer said, dashing away to do her deed.

"Where is Ser Gerhalos!" Astrid yelled.

He was outside one of the stables outside the city walls watching his love saddle a horse, ready to make her escape in the hubbub taking place in the city.

Dalaris climbed atop the horse then made one final check to make sure she had the supplies needed for her journey to Rassay. She stole six swords fresh from the forges and had them wrapped in a black blanket. One of them sheathed on her sword belt. Sacks of food were bundled together on the back of the saddle, and her pockets full of gold Ser Gerhalos lent her and a map. She clicked her tongue, signaling the horse to move as quickly as possible before anyone noticed she was gone. As soon as the horse trotted outside, it whinnied seeing Ser Gerhalos standing ominously in the darkness.

Dalaris narrowed her eyes. She leaned forward, patting the horse on the neck to calm it, her eyes still glued to her former lover. "If you're going to stop me, you'll have to kill me."

Ser Gerhalos chuckled. "If I wanted to stop you, Dalaris, you'd be dead. You're not as good as you think you are."

Dalaris was in no mood for talking. She drew her sword and held it high. "Stand aside, Ser Gerhalos! I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to."

"Just go," he said sadly. "I won't stop you."

Dalaris lowered her sword. She blinked to hide the tears forming in her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted right now; Ser Gerhalos thinking that she still cared about him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Do you not know, my love."

"Call me that again, and I'll gut you where you stand!"

"Then do it," Ser Gerhalos challenged her, stepping closer to the light of the three moons. "The second you ride out of my life, I will beg for death to send me the Reaper smiling with her golden scythe to secure my soul where I stand."

"Then you are a fool, Ser Gerhalos. You did nothing as they maimed me. I thought you loved me; and don't you DARE tell me you do because you don't! If you truly did, you would have hanged Astrid's orders and saved me. You didn't, so that proves to me your heart still belongs with Lady Avi and the Alliance, not with me!"

"Can't I love you both?" Ser Gerhalos asked, followed by a deep sorrowful bellow.

"You can't," Dalaris sobbed. Her lips shivered letting out a few hiccups. "House Dragonheart is my family." She swallowed. "I love my family. And your friends want to see my family destroyed. What's worse is they wanted to use my love for you to turn me against my own House. And you helped them. I wanted to ride back to Rassay and implore Sora to work together with Avi and overcome our enemy in the Church, but that's over. You've drawn blood. My blood. My flesh."

She brushed her hair to the side to show him the bloody gash where her left ear once was.

"I warn you, Ser Gerhalos, this means war. And if you and I should meet on the field of battle, I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to. Now stand aside!"

"And I shall," he said sadly moving out of the dirt road to clear her path. "Goodbye, Dalaris Dragonheart. "Know that I still love you."

"To hell with you!" Dalaris growled. She wept one last time. "Goodbye, Ser Gerhalos." She kicked her steed into a powerful gallop.

Within seconds, she was gone.

"Goodbye Dalaris," Ser Gerhalos whispered mournfully. He sniffed sadly, wiping a tear away with his forearm. He began to stroll for the city but stopped; for he noticed a peculiar red light coming from the bushes. The leaves rustled, and the pebbles crunched with little footsteps. Theo stepped out holding a phone he stole from Summer to record his final confrontation with Dalaris.

"What are you…" Ser Gerhalos began.

"There is no escaping now," said Theo. "I always knew you were a traitor. And now, thanks to Summer's phone, I have proof."

"You know how to use it?" Ser Gerhalos asked in mystification. "But I thought your people were not accustomed to eastern technology!"

Theo sniggered, still holding the phone in his hands to capture every second of Ser Gerhalos' betrayal of the House Jahangir and the Alliance. "Lady Summer allowed me to use her device during meetings. These things have so many interesting uses. After this, we'll see if Lady Avi and my cousins will want you in the family now."

Ser Gerhalos roared and charged for the boy in an animalistic fury. Ropes slithered from the shadows. One lassoed around his neck, almost choking him. He grunted, feeling himself almost getting tugged back. More ropes wrapped themselves around him. Sellswords in boiled leather armor sprang into action, tightening their ropes and his limbs. Ser Gerhalos used every ounce of strength he had to fight them off. He pulled on the ropes, snapping them like the thinnest of thread with his incredible strength.

He even yanked a few men off their feet. He bit at his bounds savagely, but for every rope he released himself from, three more took their place. He could fight them off no more and fell to the ground. Theo's sellswords pounced on him and wrapped belts of leather and chains all over his body and locking them with padlocks to keep him contained. Once he was locked good and tight, the sellswords threw a net over him, weighed down by iron balls. He was rolled in a group effort by four of the mercenaries and the balls were tied together. He roared for help, but a strong, burly man jumped on his back and fastened a leather muzzle over his snout. He chuckled cruelly as he yanked on the belt, wrapping it good and tight until he could move his mouth no more.

Theo pointed to three men. "You three, get my sister at once. She'll decide what to do with this monster."

* * *

 **Alexandra**

* * *

Someone knocked three times on her door. Queen Alexandra of Dragon Rock smiled whimsically. Her eyes of blueish-green reflected the light of the moons up high and twinkled with amorousness. Her heart thumped in excitement and her womanhood tingled knowing she would be pleasured within the moment.

"Enter," she said, stirring her jeweled goblet of Emboldorian wine.

The embellished doors to her chambers creaked and slowly opened. The timid Ser Darien Redflayme stepped inside. His face would normally have been fixed in with a wide smile upon seeing Alexandra, especially in her nightie which she gave a turn to show it off completely for him. But not this night.

"Do you like it?" Alexandra asked. "The finest silk from Sobek. I bought it just for you, my love."

Darien stood where he was and said nothing.

"Your armor suits you, beloved," Alexandra said, pleased to see he was donning the armor she bought for him, carved to resemble the design of his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. The cape resembled glass made into silk resembling the wings of his beloved mount. He admitted that he, too, liked the armor, but refused to say a word.

Alexandra only smirked at his silence. She walked to the war room, actually a corner by the fireplace, and went to the briefing table with a map of Termnnia carved onto its surface. "Congratulations for your victory on the Rhimfaxi Fields, cousin." She grabbed the handle of a nearby ewer of beautifully crafted gold and red glass. She poured Darien his own goblet of wine. She held it up for him to take it, but he refused to move.

Alexandra kept her smile on her heart-shaped face. She set down the goblet and strolled to the edge of the table, shaking her hips with each step as if performing a dance of seduction. She playfully flicked a totem of House Trevelyan out of the way and slid the totems of her own forces and the House Fourneaux and Boislevesques closer towards Tourneville. As she sat her left leg on the table, she lifted the hem of her nightie to show off her thigh, hoping that showing off more of herself would excite Darien.

"Now that brings us one step closer to taking Mondé from Stas. Once the country is mine and Stas' head is on a pike, Avi's little Alliance will be surrounded on all fronts. My cousin Sora holds the north, and I have taken control of the east. And from what I hear, King Ethan has sacked Aquarius from that bitch, Alexis. Ha! Revenge certainly is a cruel, cruel mistress. I saw the way she and her friends treated him at school. I knew it would be a matter of time before he snapped, but never did I expect anything like this. But what does it matter? Avi will be at the mercy of our House soon enough. Then with our combined efforts, we will kick the Church out of Termnnia once and for all. And the entire continent will once again be under the control of House Dragonheart. Uncle Antilles would be so proud of us, cousin."

"He was your friend, wasn't he?" Darien managed to say at last, eyes glued to the chandelier of crystal above the table so as to avoid all contact with Alexandra.

She looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"King Stas. He was your friend. Right?"

"We were classmates at the academy once," Alexandra said. "But he played a hand in the events that killed Uncle Antilles. I will not rest until all of Yuri's friends have paid the price for siding against our House. And don't say it's revenge for his death, Darien. They hated us long before the Sisterhood got rid of Yuri."

"They trusted you," said Darien. "I trusted you."

Alexandra scoffed and sipped her wine. "You're still mad about your father, aren't you?"

"You forced me to kill him," said Darien. "My own father. I wish you an eternity in the Shadow Realm for that."

"But my love," Alexandra cooed. She set down her goblet and walked towards him. She stood in front of him, close enough that her breasts were smooshed on his chestplate. Alexandra placed her hands on his face and turned it, so his eyes looked at hers.

"He was a traitor who challenged my rule, Darien. You and I both know the House's Code of Honor. All traitors, no matter what, must be silenced immediately." She kissed him, but Darien had his lips locked tightly, refusing Alexandra entry and pleasure.

She chuckled softly at his defiance. "Don't be in anger," she whispered. "Not you, my brave knight."

"I am no longer your knight," said Darien. "I am out!"

Alexandra glared into his eyes. Then, as quickly as her smile faded, it had returned. She went to her knees and began to unbuckle his tasset.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Is this what you want?" Alexandra said, stripping off her nightie before going on her knees. She started unbuckling the tasset. It fell with a loud thud on the floor, and only his leather trousers and belt remained. Alexandra was quick to unbuckle those as well before she started to pleasure him with her mouth.

"No! No!" he protested.

But she continued. Darien was at a loss for words; for lust, excitement, and a miasma of erotic emotions fogged his hatred and his anger. He put his hands on the top of her head, grabbing a handful of her golden hair.

He felt her fingers squeezing his exposed buttocks. Her nails dug into his flesh stinging him, but so pleased was he with Alexandra subjugating herself to him, that they felt like nothing more than a few pricks. Alexandra continued to please Darien until he could contain himself no more, He bellowed like a bull and filled her mouth with his seed.

"Not yet," said Alexandra. "Not yet."

"How long does my Queen wish for me to stay with her?" Darien asked, unbuckling the belts of his Synchro Dragon chestplate.

"As long as it pleases me," Alexandra said and smiled.

* * *

 **Vivian**

* * *

Their screams echoed in the halls for as long as she could remember. Every hour or so she would return to see if they had stopped to rest, but much to her surprise, they kept going. Hours had passed and still, their yells and moans thundered through the doors. The maids of the castle giggled and whispered to each other as they cleaned the furniture and swept the floors.

"I heard they've been at it since the victory at Rhimfaxi," one of them whispered.

"Oh, much longer than that," replied the other. "I can't believe they continue on like this. No food. No rest. I hope to find a man who could put overtime for me like Ser Darien."

"Can you blame Queen Alexandra for going all out like that?" said a pink-haired Eldori maid, dusting the shelves. "I heard Ser Darien's manhood is like steel and as long as a dagger."

They giggled licentiously when they heard Alexandra screaming with joy. They cupped their hands over their ears and listened as the frame of her bed creaked and groaned with each powerful thrust Ser Darien put into their Queen.

Vivian scoffed. If it weren't for the show Darien and Alexandra were putting out in the chambers, mayhaps someone would have realized it was her one-hundredth birthday. She cared not; for it wasn't like the last fifty or so were remembered. When the last of the Des Volstgalph eggs in the vault were gone, her relevance vanished with them.

A waddling man approached her from down the hall. Peter came out of the darkness and held open his arms, his face contorted in confusion.

"Lord Peter," said Vivian. "What a pleasant surprise. You are just the man I was looking for."

Peter was flattered by this, but at the same time, he was baffled by the noise coming out of Alexandra's chambers. It didn't sound like sex anymore. From the screams and the loud thumping, he would have guessed that someone was being tortured in there.

"How long have they been in there?"

"Three days," Vivian replied with a crooked smirk.

"Have they come out at all since then?" he asked again.

"No," Vivian replied. "The cooks come by every now and then. The noise stops only when they go to pick it up. Hah, I don't mean to boast, but Lady Alexandra reminds me so much of myself when I was still in my prime."

"I can't imagine why," said Peter, listening to Darien groan like a satisfied bull and Alexandra grunt over and over again.

Vivian cackled. "You don't believe me, do you? Oh, my dear, Peter. I was quite a dish in my youth."

Peter's eyes darted to the left. "No. No. I believe you, dear lady. Come, let us leave this debauchery behind us and get well acquainted with one another. It has been quite a long time since I last saw you, Vivian."

"Oh yes, it has. How long has it been since Antilles became King and named you Thane of Ashcrown?"

"Thirty-or-so- years," answered Peter.

They had finally walked far enough from the Queen's chambers that they no longer heard their infernal lovemaking.

"I missed you, you know," Peter smiled, listening to his footsteps thump and echo in the subterranean halls of the castle.

"You missed me, or did you miss my oatmeal cookies?" Vivian cackled and Peter laughed with her.

"Those were so delicious," he said licking his lips. "I missed the days when you snuck into my room and left me a basketful of freshly baked oatmeal cookies. Of course, I'd get in trouble around dinner time; for I was too full to eat my supper. Ha! Mother always laughed at me bellyaching about the aching in my belly. Father was never too happy, and Antilles would just why I can remember the days when these halls would shake from the cries of the young heir. Every time you took one of Antilles' toys he screamed and wailed as though he had just witnessed a murder."

"He was such a thumb sucker in his youth," Peter responded with a chuckle. "You never would have guessed he would become the man he was when he became king."

"No indeed," said Vivian. "The both of you always clawing and biting at one another like the two little dragons you once were."

"Uncle!" Axia called from the over-sized hallways. "Uncle!"

Peter called her name and waved her to come forward. "My lady Vivian, may I introduce you to one of the Golden Eggs of Andelera. My niece, Axia Antosson Dragonheart. The Summoner of the Three Terrors!"

"Oh, she's beautiful," said Vivian, eyes widened at the red-headed girl. Vivian had her doubts when Peter called her an Egg of Andelera, but Axia had a glow to her eyes, indicating something magical indeed. "You are a marvelous sight, my dear. Reminds me of the days when I was your age."

"Thank you, My Lady," Axia said with curtsey. "Lord Antilles has told me so much about you and your work in keeping the dragon eggs in proper care."

"The Three Terrors?" laughed Vivian, not wanting to be drawn into another talk about Antilees. She smiled, taking Axia's right hand and kissing it, though it was clad in a fingerless leather glove. "And what manner of beast do you possess that people have come to call them The Three Terrors, my dear?"

Axia walked behind Vivian and pushed her wheelchair down the halls so they could talk.

"I can Summon three powerful True Dragons," she replied.

"True Dragons? I thought Avi was the only one capable of such a thing."

"We all thought the same," said Peter. "However, girls with the power to Summon the True Dragons of Old started showing up everywhere. A girl whom Seto Kaiba adopted was discovered to Summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, little to no one's surprise. Then, when little Axia was born, or should I say, hatched from her egg, we found she could summon the beasts you have learned are called The Three Terrors. Dragons that were blessed to our Houses long ago. My own Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Antilles' Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and the ace of House Redflayme; Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, blessed to my nephew, Ser Darien. Not long after Axia came to our world, Antilles revealed that Alexandra and Lady Avi are of the Golden Eggs as well. It dawned on us that the Golden Eggs were hatching Summoners into the world. Dragon Summoners."

"And Alexandra is one of them?" scoffed Vivian. She shivered in disgust. "Well, I'm aware of Avi's power to Summon any and all manner of dragons, but what of our libidinous Queen, Alexandra? What is the dragon she is capable of Summoning?"

"We do not know," said Peter. "Alexandra has a deck of monsters called the Black Dragon Knights. She was awfully fond of them when she played them at the Academy, and they were so bound to her, that a thief who tried to steal them from her had his hands burned by the deck as soon as he grabbed it."

Axia rolled her eyes. "She told me that story a hundred times. Alexandra tries but she can just never seem to get those dragons out."

"Well that's four eggs," said Vivian. "Two are with us, one rules our enemy, and the other is somewhere in Domino no doubt if she's affiliated with Kaiba. I am to understand there were five. Where's the fifth?"

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

Once she saw his face turning beet red, Crystal took a few steps back to let him unleash his frustration.

"What do mean I have to go find them myself!" Ren almost shouted at Melody at the port of Heraklion, the busiest port in all of Crete.

"Uh oh," Patty said, walking away awkwardly. "He's gonna pop."

Crystal chuckled to hide the feeling of nervousness and inelegance in her gut. She felt like any moment now Ren was going to foam at the mouth and glow a gasket by how red his face went. It wasn't the task that upset him, but by the nasty grin on Melody's face. She noticed Jeannie chasing seagulls away. She gained a lot of distance from the group as she skipped and laughed with the joy of a five-year-old.

"Jeannie!" Crystal called. "Baby, don't you wander too far."

Melody crossed her arms, still giving Ren a snarky look. "You said you needed me, right? Well, this is how you're going to achieve my services."

"Services!" Ren bellowed. "You may be one of the best Duelists in all of Greece but that doesn't make you High Queen of Termnnia, does it!"

Nick took a few steps to stand between them. He held out his arms. "Hold it, hold it!" he said. "Obviously there's been a little bad blood between you two, but that doesn't mean tempers should flare. Come on, I thought we were a team here. And you," he said looking at Melody. "Coming down here was your idea, wasn't it? A lot of time and money went into making this trip possible, so do us all a favor and play nice. Otherwise, I'm out."

"Like anybody needs your help," Patty scoffed.

"What did you say?" Nick growled, looking back at her. "Just whose side are you on?"

Patty walked next to Melody and leaned next to her. "Hers," she answered briskly.

"As am I," said Crystal, taking a firm place to Melody's left.

"Now you're all going up against me?" Ren barked.

"What the hell did you do?" Amistad asked, reading a map to hide from the confrontation going on before him. "And can we make this quick? I want to see the fortress."

A seagull's call broke the silence.

"Explain, Ren," Tyson urged him. Wondering what could have happened between the two.

"Well if he won't, I will," said Melody. "You left me."

"Wow!" Patty exclaimed, trying to cover her mouth agape in surprise. "You two had a thing going?"

"I told you before!" Ren cried. "I had to take care of Yuri while he was studying in Duelist Academy!"

"And does that justify leaving without a phone call? A letter? Nothing?" Melody asked. "You could have told me there was nothing more you wanted to do me, and I would have shrugged you off. But four years and not a word? That's despicable."

"That should have told you a lot," said Ren.

"Fuck you, Ren!" said Patty. "You need to start telling people where you are from now on. What makes all this worse is you didn't just do it to Melody, but to poor Crystal."

"You have a knack for leaving girls in the wind, don't you Ren?" said Crystal.

"Marone," said Mario. "You one slick-ass creep, pretty boy."

"This doesn't concern you!" said Ren. "So, shut the hell up!"

Mario lifted his hands and backed away.

Melody brushed his seething fury with a chuckle. "Ren, you said you'd do anything to help you win those cards right? Well, you're in luck. Somewhere in that 'old quarry' as you called it, are the three meal tickets you need to make your team unbeatable."

"Hold on a minute," said Mario. "You're talking about monsters, right? Duel Monsters? Cause if you are, you're crazier than I thought. I mean the Minoans didn't play Duel Monsters back then, did they?"

"You'd be surprised how much our little game has affected the culture of this world," Melody replied. "A little birdie told me Allied soldiers used dragons and giants to fight off the Nazis in World War Two."

"I didn't hear anything about Patton using dragons to fight off the Axis," Patty said in confusion.

"No surprise there," said Ren. "It was done so illegally by some Termnnians who were fighting in the war. Our government sure had its hands tied with that little fiasco."

Melody nodded. "Uh huh. Word almost got out of our involvement when someone snapped a photo of a Hitotsu-Me Giant in the forests of Norway. Luckily the people think it's a mountain troll." She shrugged. "Even better. They dub it a fake. That's what I enjoy, and hate, about the people of this boring world. You're too plain, and you'll deny magic and wonder even if it's standing right in front of you."

"I used to have that mindset," said Crystal. "Believe me. So, Ren, I believe you have some work to do."

"You're not going?" Amistad asked.

"No," said Crystal. "In the name of all girls everywhere, we're sitting that little quest out."

"So, it looks like I am going on this quest alone," Ren almost hissed, but thought better of it. He hated to admit it, but he deserved this treatment. Hell, indeed, hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I'm going with you," said Amistad.

"I'm going," said Tyson. "Carter?" he looked around for Carter. He saw him biting down on his fourth Gyro. "Carter!" he called again.

"Mmm!" Carter said with a mouthful of his newfound favorite snack.

"Are you in?"

Carter, without even knowing what he was getting himself into nodded his head. "Ugh-hugn," he nodded. "Yessir, mmm-hmm."

Nick let out a heavy breath and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I can't leave my brothers behind. I guess I'm going with you guys. Hey, it sounds like fun, don't you think? Us guys traveling into a dark and forbidding labyrinth? It sounds like an adventure to me."

"That's the spirit," said Amistad. "It can be…a guy's night out sort of."

"Well," said Mario. "While you fellas delve into the ass of the earth," he turned and looked at Patty, Crystal, and Melody. "I'll stay here and guard the girls. Ey, ladies, I can be your security, right?"

Sssssss! Rinyan, the Lightsworn Rogue hissed, coming out of Melody's backpack.

"Dio mío!" he cried.

"Uh, I don't think my kitty likes you very much," Melody said as her friends laughed.

Amistad rolled his eyes. "Right, and as we delve into the ass of the earth, you delve into the ass of our girls? Nice try, Mario."

He grabbed Mario by the scruff of his black buttoned shirt and hauled him with the Nick and the others.

"Aw, come on!"

"Were he going to be that lucky," scoffed Crystal.

"And what, pray tell, are you angels going to be doing as we look for whatever it is you want us to be looking for?" Amistad asked.

"We need to find a hotel and stat," said Crystal. "I set up a stern meeting with those goons on the Board of Directors. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind for making decisions behind my back."

"That's good," said Ren. "It's a start to show you're in control. You don't act like a leader, they won't treat you like one. You may be young, naïve, and in some cases wild, Crystal, but you're still president of the company. Their jobs are in your hands. Make them realize that so they won't cross you again."

Mario shook himself from Amistad's grip and fixed his shirt. "That still doesn't explain what it is you want us to find."

"You'll know for sure when you get there," said Melody. "Look for a lad named Abeiron. He's been my friend for years and has the tools you need to help you find my items. Just tell him Lady Melody of Freydon sent you, and you're golden. Good luck. Be safe."

"You, too," said Ren. "Though it's been a while since we've seen them, those assassins are still out there."

"I'm more concerned about that PaniK creep," said Patty. "Something tells me this saga between him and I is not yet finished."

"Either way, splitting up is a stupid decision," said Ren. "There are too many enemies after us. But something tells me we no longer have any say in the matter. Looks like you three spoiled brats are the ones in charge now. Perhaps after this venture, I'll go find the other Duelists alone because I don't want to have to deal with this aggravation again."

"Disappear from my life again?" Crystal retorted crisply. "How rich."

"That's not what I meant!" Ren blasted. He held his arms up, clawing his fingers from the knot growing tighter in his chest. "GOD! You are so selfish! I told you a million times over what I had to do. What Yuri had to do. He was a High King! What part of that don't you understand!?"

"I understand it completely, Ren!" Crystal yelled stomping her foot on the ground. "Was I any different? I was called the Billion Dollar Princess! Queen of Dragons! Duel Monsters Champion! Blah, blah, blah! I became a Star. I traveled the globe. I met hundreds of people throughout my ventures. But not once did I ever forget who my real friends were."

Ren gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

Crystal calmed down, seeing him grow humble. "Sure, thanks to my career, I was never around to hang out as much anymore, but it didn't justify me to leave anyone I loved behind. Every now and then, I'd say hello to Yuri and you. I wished you both happy birthday. I checked up on you when you were sick. Sure, being some lowly pop music sensation is not the same as being High King of some different dimension fantasy world, but they're both careers that take their toll on the time we have together."

"Ren, she has a point," Amistad confided to him. "If Melody has the means to travel to and from Greece, I'm sure a letter or something to know you still cared would have done some good. Especially after three years."

"I was worried you would think we were crazy," said Ren.

"Bullshit!" said Crystal. "Then lie to me! Tell me you were someplace you weren't. There a million places on this little marble you fellas can claim you're at. It would have been better than not knowing if you two were alive or dead or worse, just flat out stopped caring about me."

Her voice gave way to her emotions. Her lips trembled and a tear or two rolled down her cheek.

Melody cooed and hugged her. "It's okay," she said. She looked at Ren. "You know what, forget it, Ren. Just go find the other Duelists. And while you're at it, find another member to replace me because I want no part in this matter if this is how you treat your friends. I'll find the Gods of Greece myself."

"Gods of Greece?" Patty asked.

"Don't worry about it," Melody said letting Crystal go. "It's something I have to deal with on my own now. It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I think we must part ways. I don't like being led by pleasant company."

"Wait!" Ren said. "Wait! Crystal."

She looked at him, drying her eyes.

"You're right. Three years without a word is far too long. Melody, I'm sorry, too."

"Humph!" Melody crossed her arms, turned and stuck her nose in the air.

Ren turned to look at the others. Mainly Nick, Tyson, and Carter. "Guys. I know how much Yuri meant to you. He was family to you."

"The brother I never had," said Patty, reminding Ren of the importance Yuri was in her life. She noticed Jeannie alongside her, no doubt concerned with all the yelling going on. Patty put her arm around her, drawing her closer. "And this poor thing lost him before she even got to know him. Lest you forget it was Yuri who won the Millennium Tournament, earning the prize money that was able to change our lives and add this beautiful blessing to our little family." She kissed the top of Jeannie's head.

"I know, I know," Ren said, sliding his hand down his hair. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for taking him the way I did. Don't be angry him, too. Please know that he did not adjust to his life in Termnnia very quickly. During the first few days, he cried himself to sleep every night because all he wanted was to go home and be back with you." He looked back at Crystal. "I think he missed you most of all."

Crystal buried her face in her hands and wept when she heard this.

"But it was his duty," Ren implored them. "Our world needed him. There are a thousand things about High King Daveed 'Yuri' Wollcroft Delgado of the House Plantegrast that none of you can comprehend." He sighed. "He died doing his duty. He died as High King. But it was no accident. Yuri was murdered."

A ring of gasps erupted from everyone when he said this.

"He was killed by the same organization that pursues Crystal. However, the three cards being held as the grand prize of the Phobos Cup are Termnnian cards with the power to give life back to the dead."

"No kidding?" said Mario. "Then what are a bunch of corporate suits doing giving them away as mere prizes?"

"They don't know of their power I take it," said Amistad.

"That they don't," said Ren. "They think of them as ordinary trading cards with fancy foil and gold letters. Crystal was going to tell them to cancel the tournament but…"

"No, no, no," said Amistad. "That would be a bad call on her part. The games are already set up if Duelists around the world are getting that hyped for this tournament. Think of all the sponsors that have put all the money and resources into them. Not the mention the other expenses paid for by the company. It would be like Crystal shooting herself in the foot. She would fall from trillionaire to a regular millionaire in just one night."

Nick was not moved. "Who cares?" he said. "You're still making more than the average joe."

Crystal shook her head. "But I would have destroyed the legacy of Mr. Montgomery. And think about Aquarius! That city wouldn't be made possible without Phobos Corp. What will happen to it if we lose all our sponsors and countless investors who aid us in keeping it afloat? All those people and their homes? Those businesses? They could be all lost. To say nothing of the angry mob of Duelists that will come after me. I talked with Autumn, my secretary, last night. She informed me that Duelists have already started booking hotels in Dubai where the games are set to take place. That's an expensive trip."

"A lot of money wasted," said Tyson. "They'll be pissed and quick to turn their back on you in an instant and boycott your products."

"And the companies working to get things set up," said Patty. "That's a lot of sponsorship money going down the drain if she pulled the plug on these games. Phobos canceled the Regional Championships four years ago due to some issues with the Duel Disk, and it almost cost them everything; took them a long time to recover from that one. I can't imagine what an event of this caliber will do to you, babe."

"It'll kill me that's what it'll do," said Crystal. "If it weren't for the Synchro, Pendulum, and Xyz, and now those new Link Summons Termnnia so graciously gave us, Duel Monsters would have been replaced by other games a long time ago. Phobos will die. Duel Monsters will die, and I'll forever go down in history as the fool who dragged Jacob Montgomery's dream through the mud."

"So, you see, there's no other way through it," said Ren. "I have to gather a team of the best players to win this tournament and those Wicked Beast Cards. Melody, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I still want you on my team. I'll find the Grecian Gods for you if you desire."

Melody smiled at him. "Very well," she said. "I'll still consider being on your team. But you have to stop promising to blow your fuse from now on. And just so you know, you can't come back after disappearing all these years and expect us to owe you any favors. You're the one who owes us for all things you've done. To myself and to Yuri's friends."

"I understand," said Ren. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Apology accepted," said Amistad.

"You had nothing to do with this," said Nick. "You didn't know Yuri."

"No," Amistad replied with an agitated look towards Nick. "But Crystal has told me so much about him that I felt like I practically did. She would always tell me stories of how he stood up against this Brett character you guys talked about once. How he had this faith in his deck and his monsters. Like they weren't just pieces of cardboard. Like they were something alive. How he was a guy who always followed his heart and fought for what was right. He didn't enter the tournament for fame, honor, and glory. He entered it for you, Nick. To get your sister a home in Aquarius. That sounded like a man I wanted to shake hands with."

"Apology accepted anyway," said Tyson. "Wow. Yuri had a far greater effect on all of us than I thought."

"Well," said Melody. "Apologies have been accepted. I will let bygones be bygones. All that's left is you, Crystal. Do you accept Ren's apology?"

Crystal shut her eyes. "It's still going to take me some time to forgive lying to me about Yuri. But nevertheless, I'm still glad you're back, Ren."

"Thanks, Crystal," Ren said with a shaky grin.

Crystal held up her hand. "Save your thanks for when it's deserved," she said. "I said I'm glad you're back. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you slide for this outrage."

"You've still got a long way to go before you earn her trust," said Amistad. "But I am glad we're all on the same page here. We should celebrate before splitting off don't you think."

"Indeed," said Melody. "If we play our cards right, Termnnia will have a High King again, and you lot will have a friend back. What reason is there not to celebrate?" she clapped her hands. "To High King Yuri. Opa!"

"Opa!" everyone repeated after her, finally relieved they could put their problems behind them.

* * *

 **Ren**

* * *

They flocked to the nearest bar and had a few drinks before finally splitting off. Melody was quick to start looking for a place to stay while Amistad went to a nearby 'contact' to rent some transportation for the drive to the Messara Plains. An old, but quite reliable jeep was their means of traversing the zigzagging roads of Crete.

It took some time, but they finally made it to the opening of the cave. Even though they stood no more than two yards from it, it looked rather menacing. They just stared at it, dressed in the proper attire needed to explore the labyrinth.

"Man," said Carter. "What if Melody is right and the Minotaur is in there."

"Don't be silly," said Amistad. "I've been here before and so have hundreds of others. There is no Minotaur in there."

"Crap," said Mario. "But it's probably infested with who knows what. Uh-uh, there's no way I'm going in there!"

"Well, you are," said Amistad. "Unless you want to stand out here and watch for those assassin chicks."

"I knew it," groaned Mario. "I knew it! These are the final days of my life." He slapped his chubby, greasy cheek with his hand. "And in a party of such cute girls too. Anyone of them would do. Patty, Melody, Crystal, little Jeannie. God, I wanted to get laid before I died."

"I wouldn't say that out loud if I were you," said Amistad.

"No indeed," said Ren, happy that Nick, Tyson, and Carter were not within ear's distance of his crude, insensitive comment. "Crystal is his girlfriend. And Patty and Jeannie are both close to his heart."

"Hey, hold on," Tyson said stopping their advance. "Didn't Miss Melody tell us there was some guy out here who had the 'tech' to find these Grecian Gods?"

"Hey, you're right," Amistad said getting out his phone. He dialed Melody's number. She answered, and he walked back and forth listening to her instructions. But it was hard with all that noise muffling her voice. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he shouted. Is that music I hear in the background? Where the hell are you guys? Who's laughing? Is that Crystal laughing?"

Now a dragon roared in the background as well. Something all too familiar.

"Is that Chaos Emperor Dragon?" he demanded.

"Isn't that swell?" Carter replied. "They're on a little vacation, and we have to spelunk into this place."

Just then, a desert buggy rolled down from the hills. There was an odd-looking fellow driving it. Spelunking tools, ropes, lanterns, a pick-axe, and a hand-made radio hung from his orange suit. His hardhat's light was already turned on. Though a young man of twenty-three, he had a face crusted with age and a long beard giving him a hermit-like look. He honked the horn and approached the group.

"Hello, hello!" he said. "Are you by chance the fellows Melody sent to find the Gods? I am here to help you on this matter, for I am a member of the famous Industrial Illusions."

"Maximillion Pegasus' company," Ren said with a bob of his head. "So, you're a Termnnian?"

"Indeed, I am." The fellow removed his hardhat out of respect and bowed. "Aberion Tslepis at your service."

"Shit, another one," Mario groaned as he turned and walked away. "Why can't I meet some normal people for a change?"

Amistad shook his hand. "Thank goodness," he said. "So, did Melody call and tell you we were here, sir?"

"Oh no," he said. "I just followed the gut instincts of my companion Mr. Bombodil."

"Who?" Amistad asked.

Aberion pointed at his right index finger. Amistad and the others gave him confused looks. "Oh, sorry," he said. "Mr. Bombodil is a genius who lives in my finger. He's very smart and is well known throughout Termnnia. He's been to the Spire of the Kings." He put the finger close to his ear. "Thank you," he said to it. "Twice."

"Retard alert," Nick whispered into Carter's ear.

Amistad cringed from the awkwardness of what he had witnessed. "Assassins. Cartoons. Greek God Cards. And now a guy who lives in a dude's finger?"

Ren wanted no more madness anymore either; he had quite enough of that. "Let's just find those monsters Melody desires and get this little adventure underway."

"Oh indeed," Abeiron said, getting out of the buggy. He put on an oversized backpack and marched to the labyrinth.

Before going on, Amistad removed a ball a yarn from his pocket and anchored it to the entrance out of tradition. It was said in the myth that Theseus used a ball of yarn gifted to him by the daughter of King Minos to navigate the labyrinth where the Minotaur roamed.

"It's pitch black in here," Carter said, stating the obvious out of nerves. If it wasn't a Minotaur he had to worry about, then it was a cave in. Then again, being on the lookout for something magical sought after by Termnnians was also nerve-wracking. Considering all he saw the past few days, he knew he had to expect everything from them.

They had traversed through the darkness for hours. Fear turned to boredom. Boredom turned to impatience. "What the hell are we the Goonies or something?" Tyson asked pretentiously.

Nick, tired of Tyson's rambling, looked back at him as he followed Abeiron through the darkness. "Yeah, Tyson. We're the Goonies. Why don't you pretend that you're the fat kid?"

"Eh!"

"Quiet!" said Abeiron. He took out some sort of hi-tech sensory device. A blue light radiated from the machine. The walls and ceiling of the labyrinth were highlighted in grids as the scanner's light slithered through their surfaces searching about for large quantities of Mana.

"Ah, Mr. Bombodil," Abeiron said to his index finger. "This contraption of yours is a life saver. We might find those Greek monsters yet."

"Ugh!" Amistad and the others cringed and groaned behind him.

Ren, trying to soothe everyone from the anger building in their hearts said: "Thanks for coming along, guys. It means a lot."

"Yeah, well, I didn't do this for you," Amistad replied in a dark, scratchy voice that sharpened his Spanish accent. He maintained his balance after almost tripping on a stone. "I'm doing it, so you can win those Wicked Beasts and Crystal can be reunited with her friend, Yuri. Believe me Mr. Kakihara, when this is all over, remind me to thank you for a lovely weekend."

"I shall," said Ren. "If you live long enough to give me your thanks. I worked with an unnamed branch of the High King's special security forces. I can handle myself fairly well in a fight. I know you're angry at me, but don't fucking test me."

"Mr. Bombodil says to watch your profanity," said Abeiron. "We are getting close chappies. Stick with me."

"He said that thirty minutes ago," said Nick. "I'm getting awfully tired of this."

"Wait!" Abeiron cried out. "Here it is!"

He stopped in front of a wall they passed more than a dozen times.

"Are you joking!" shouted Mario. "We've been here on more than one occasion. And you're telling me this is it? You Termnnians sure are screwy."

Abeiron chuckled nefariously as he placed his hands on the wall and rested his right cheek on it. He giggled as though he were fondling a woman. "No, no, no. This is it, fellas. This is it."

He took a step back, keeping his palm on the wall. " _Minos-Chín Úren! Lateyo et Khae-ma'at!_ "

Some runes began to shine on the top of the wall. The rocks faded away and turned into a door unseen since the days of King Minos.

Amistad turned, pointing to Mario, Tyson, and Carter. He called them all by name. "You guys stand watch and make sure nobody sees this."

"You don't have to tell me," said Mario. "No way I'm going in there."

He, Tyson and Carter sped off into the labyrinth to secure the way towards the newfound door.

"That didn't sound Greek to me," Amistad said walking next to Abeiron. His boots crunching the dirt and pebbles beneath his feet. "What was that you said?"

"I merely recited the password in an old form of Termnnian," Abeiron replied. "Mr. Bombodil taught it to me."

"I'm sure he did," said Amistad. "So, I take it King Minos was a Termnnian as well?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" said Abeiron. "First of all, Termnnians settled in Crete long before King Minos ever came into power. And secondly, we kept our involvement very secretive. We never put one of our own into power. We just gave the ancients a little push to make them into the superpowers you know today."

"I take it Greece isn't the only place you helped evolve right?" Nick asked.

Abeiron laughed, pleased with their curiosity. "Oh yes, my friend. My people helped jumpstart civilizations all over the world. Take Peru for example. You really think a tribe of jungle natives would have gotten those oversized boulders up the mountains and build Machu Picchu? It was dragons that helped them in that aspect."

"No kidding?" Amistad replied. "But why ancient times? Why did you stop using monsters to help us?"

Abeiron sighed. "Because the ancient days of civilization were a more magical time than they are now. They were days when the world was filled with magic and great power. Heroes and myths. And monsters lurked in every corner, which they did. But, as the world became more complex and intellectuals started to come to pass, the world got more and more plain. They started to believe that only science was the way to see how life is. To say nothing of how primitive these people are, even when modernized."

"Of that, we can agree on," said Ren. "Now, how do we get through this?"

"You got me," said Abeiron.

"You mean you don't know?" Amistad asked in astonishment. "I thought that…"

"I can only find the door and convert the monster tablets into cards. But Melody didn't give me the know-how to open it."

Amistad took off his hard hat and wiped sweat from his brow. "Well, thankfully I studied runology as a hobby back in college." He put the hat back on and shined the carving on the door frame. He ran his finger through them, pondering what it was his professor told him to do when examining ancient writing. "Hmm, the writing carved on the frame of the door. It's Ancient Greek no doubt. It must be some sort of code. It's going to take a while to decipher it."

Nick walked to the door and knocked on it. There was a loud THUMP! The door lowered itself and slid open, revealing a dark stairwell leading deep into the earth.

Amistad was baffled. "Or of course we could just uh…go down, down, down, the uh, uh, stairs."

So, they did. They delved downward more than fifty feet before coming to a cliff overlooking a marvel unseen by humans since the Bronze Age.

"Well I'll be," Ren whispered.

Somehow, some way, there was an oculus above the structure which was a labyrinth of complicated design. White, warm sunlight peered through the hole, no doubt covered up my magic. Waterfalls more than a hundred feet wide thundered down the walls of the cave housing the labyrinth, which on its own was an island of stone.

"This…" stuttered Amistad. "This is fantastic!"

"Magnificent is what it is," Ren commented as well. "This architecture. The columns lining in front of the waterfalls. It looks Emboldorian mixed with Minoan design. No doubt Termnnians had a hand building this place."

"What are we waiting for?" said Nick. "Melody's cards are down there."

"Technically they're tablets," Abeiron corrected him. "My little machine is going to turn them into cards."

"Who cares!" Mario said running down the stairs. His voice echoed across the cave, startling Nick, Amistad, Ren, and Abeiron. "Wow, this place is neat. Anyway, we have to hurry. I heard there's a party of explorers from Discovery Channel coming to do a story about this place, so we've got to hurry."

"So be it," Abeiron said while looking at his index finger. "Oh, you know the way through the labyrinth, Mr. Bombodil? Why, by all means, lead me through."

"Uh, hold on," Mario said forming a T with his hands. "Timeout. Yes, while this place is something worthy of National Geographic, may I remind you that this is no doubt, the honest-to-truth Labyrinth of King Minos. It's real, we discovered that. Doesn't that mean…"

Amistad scoffed to silence him. "Mario, don't tell me you're afraid of the big, bad Minotaur."

"Can you blame me?" Mario responded with his teeth chattering. "I mean this is supposed to be his home!"

Amistad brushed his statement off with a wave of his hand. "Even if the legend is true, he's dead. Theseus killed him thousands of years ago."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Nick said, also shaking at the thought of the Minotaur.

"Come on," Amistad said following Abeiron down another set of stairs. Just in case Abeiron was off his rocker, he tied the string from a secondary ball of yarn around the neck of an ancient statue of a woman. He kept the yarn in hand and followed Abeiron down the twisting halls of the labyrinth.

"Oy vey," said Mario, lighting up a rather graphic carving on one of the walls. "Is that woman getting laid by a bull?"

Amistad laughed when he saw it. Ren couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well. "You haven't heard the story of Pasiphae and the great white bull of King Minos?"

"No, but I get the feeling I'm about to find out."

"I'll keep it short. Occasionally King Minos was to offer his best bull as a sacrifice to Poseidon the sea god. He did so for many years until one day he got a divine white bull. It was so perfect, so beautiful, that Minos did not want to part with it. He thought Poseidon wouldn't mind and offered a lesser bull in its stead."

Amistad joined in on the story by walking to Mario's left laughing. "And so, as punishment for his betrayal, Poseidon made Pasiphae, the King's wife, fall madly in love with the white bull. One night, she orders a wooden cow to be built. And she crawls inside waiting for her beastly lover to arrive. Sure enough, the bull saw the cow with Pasiphae inside. Fueled by lust, the bull charged in and made love to her. And then, nine months later, you got yourself a Minotaur."

"That's sick!" Mario groaned.

"Yeah, that's really gross," said Nick.

"You think this is bad," Amistad laughed. "You should see Pompeii. I went there with Crystal last summer. It was the debauchery capital of the world during its prime. Everywhere you walked there were penises drawn everywhere. You can imagine it was pretty hard for me having to hear Crystal constantly laughing the entire time."

"This way fellas!" Abeiron called from down one of the halls. "It's easy to get lost in here, so it's best to stay close to me and Mr. Bombodil."

Mario bellowed angrily. "If he says his imaginary friend's name one more time…"

"Leave him be," said Amistad. "Clearly he doesn't get out much."

They traversed the winding passages until they found some sort of mausoleum at the center of the labyrinth. Standing atop a five-stepped pedestal were three rectangular-shaped tablets with three great warriors carved onto them.

"Ah!" Abeiron gasped. "At last!" He rushed up the steps of the pedestal and touched the ancient one of the carvings on the right. "Ares the God of War!" he breathed. He dashed to the second on the left. "Hades the God of the Underworld." He laughed and ran for the tablet in the center. "And this one must be Zeus, the King of the Gods himself! The Gallery of the Gods my friends."

Amistad shook his head. "This is no gallery. It's a tomb."

The sight of the tablets was so magnificent, that none of them noticed what lay at their feet. Bones. Thousands of them, scattered all over the place.

"OH NO!" cried Mario. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Look at this!" Ren said, pointing at the armor many of the skeletons wore. "Roman Legionnaires. Hey, the stiffs here are from Napoleon's army!"

"A red cross!" said Nick noticing bones with an all-too-familiar tunic. "These guys are Templars!"

"Ottoman warriors right here," said Mario. "I can tell by the design of their armor. That style. Looks like they came to sack the last bit of Greece's history."

"How do you know about their rule over Greece?" Amistad asked, feeling rather impressed with his knowledge.

"I read from time to time, my friend," Mario replied.

"Read?" Amistad paused for a moment. "I didn't know you could read."

"I'll be," said Nick. "Check this out over here. That curved sword, isn't that from Egypt?"

"You're right," Amistad said examining the blade. "That symbol. These must be the Medjay warriors of the Pharaoh. These men were some of the best fighters in the ancient times. And they were all slaughtered like nothing."

"OH GOD!" Nick cried. "LOOK!"

There were bones, fresh bones, clad in tactical gear; torn and bloody, and bearing a familiar symbol on their shoulder patches.

Amistad grew worried. "Dios mío," he breathed making the sign of the cross. "SEAL Team Six, too! Not even they could survive the horrors of this place. What? What could have done this?"

They all looked at the statue of a man with a bull's head looming in the darkness behind the tablets. "You don't think…" said Ren.

"Abeiron, forget it. We need to tell Melody this can't be done. This place is cursed. We never should have come here!"

"No! No! I've waited far too long!" Abeiron took off his backpack. His spine crunched, finally being relieved of the heavy weight. He stretched for a minute or two to limber up before removing the orange sheet of a machine that was thousands of years ahead of the technology from Earth.

"What's all this?" Ren asked.

"Don't bother me while I work," Abeiron replied harshly as he put on a visor and equipped what looked like a Duel Disk with a color pallet instead of a mat. It was a high-tech portable card maker. Wires attached to the device were glowing in pink and blue. "For you, Ares, a dash of red here. Some gold there."

"Is he actually designing the card?" Mario asked.

"Seems so," Ren replied. "He may be a bit screwy, but he's got some skill. I heard Pegasus had strict requirements for Industrial Illusions field agents."

Two hours later, he was done with the Ares the God of War. Next, he moved on to Hades.

"And for Hades!" Abeiron cried out in joy. "Black! Black everywhere!"

Finally, he was done designing the art for Melody's cards. With the press of a button, he transferred his work to the machine. It started to glow and shake, then in no time at all three cards were printed out. Abeiron rushed to the machine, gently taking out the cards from the slot they came out. He slid them in hard plastic cases and wrapped them in clear tape.

"That's that," he said. "What do you think, fellas?"

"Synchros, huh?" Amistad asked. "Not bad. Not bad. Can't wait to see them in action when Melody uses them."

"I bet you would," Abeiron said. He held out a pistol. He wagged it about violently, signaling Nick, Ren, Amistad, and Mario to line up in front of him.

"What is this?" Ren shouted.

"The adventure ends here, fellas," said Abeiron. "I'm sorry it had to end like this. I was getting awfully fond of you guys."

"Who put you up to this?" Amistad said calmly.

"That's for me to know, and for you never to find out," Abeiron replied.

They heard marching behind them. The four betrayed friends turned their heads and saw soldiers in black tactical gear. Their heads shielded in Crye Precision helmets and their faces concealed by black balaclavas with goggles over their eyes glowing in red iridium lenses. Judging by their custom gear and the strange emblem on the patches sewn on their right shoulders, they were mercenaries. But who were they working for?

"Do you have the cards?" the leader asked stepping forward. He wore a hi-tech gas mask concealing his face. His voice transmitted through a speaker on the helmet.

"I do," said Abeiron. "Now where's my money? I did my job. I upheld my end of the bargain."

"You want your reward that badly?" the squad leader replied. "You sure? In here? In this dank place?"

"I've waited this long!" Abeiron replied sharply. "I'd pick it up in hell if I had to."

"Wish granted," the leader replied holding up his HK 416 rifle. He peppered Abeiron's chest. The traitor waved his arms in the air taking a few steps back until he was launched in the air. "ARRUUGGHH!" he cried one last time as he landed on the ground lifeless.

"Oh, shit!" Tyson shouted, eyeballs bulging at the horror he just witnessed.

The soldier with the gas mask moved towards the others. Using his rifle, he forced them to their knees and ordered them to put their hands on their heads. His green laser sight almost blinded them as it flashed over their eyes.

Click! Clock! Click! The rifle went as he scanned them all one by one. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Ren?" said the soldier. "No way! Is that you?"

Ren looked at the soldier. The voice, even distorted by the radio was recognizable. But he needed the mask off to be certain the person in front of him was who he thought he was. Even the soldier knew of this. He let his rifle dangle from the tactical sling over his shoulder and placed both his glove-clad hands on the sides of his helmet, lifting it up.

"Santiago," Ren said briskly seeing Brett Martinetti's right-hand-man for the first time in so many years. "Well, I'll be. I thought you were out of work after Yuri beat your boy, Brett, at the Millennium Tournament."

Santiago grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, Ren. But just because Brett lost some stupid tournament doesn't mean he's out for the count. You'd be surprised what my boy can do in three years." He looked at Nick, flashing his pearly-white teeth gleaming through his stubble beard. "Well, well, well. Mr. Red-Eyes."

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, I remember you, tough guy. You punched me in the stomach, so Brett could take my sister's Red-Eyes Black Dragon from me. Not that it all surprises me. He was too much of a bitch to do it himself. And you, you're a bitch for taking orders from him. You two are a match made in heaven."

"Glad to see you haven't changed. Sorry fellas, but those Grecian Gods are going back with us. Brett needs them."

"He can't just take them!" said Ren. "They won't work for him."

"Work for him?" Santiago scoffed. The other soldiers laughed. "They're just pieces of cardboard, dumbass! The way you make it sound, you'd make someone think they're real."

"Regardless of what you believe, those cards belong to our friend Melody!"

"Oh, so you do know her?" said Santiago. "Good. Then you shouldn't worry about a thing. Brett is going to take good care of her."

"No!"

Santiago shrugged. "And I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty tired of all this talk about real monsters and magic. Everything went nutsy-coo-coo ever since I got word that you were back. Talk about God Cards. Cartoons walking amongst us; you know Roger Rabbit stuff. And Yuri being the ruler of some world." He laughed, bending forward, hands on his knees. "It must be one pathetic country if the people want a wimp like him as ruler."

"Ask them about the dinosaur, boss!"

"Oh yeah," Santiago rubbed his beard. "Word on the street is, Black Tyranno had some fun down in Athens two days ago. Tore the place up a bit and stuff. Not that I can tell anyway; that city's such a shithole."

"How can that be?" said Amistad. "I thought those…"

Nick kicked him to shut him up. Santiago pointed a pistol at him, for that meant he knew they did have information about Black Tyranno's recent rampage.

"You guys do know something, do you?"

"We're not telling you," said Amistad.

Santiago pressed the muzzle to his forehead. "And why's that pretty boy?"

"Like you said," Ren scoffed. "You're tired of monsters and magic, so I'll spare you the details."

"Something must be going on out there," Santiago said, sliding the pistol back in its holster around his thigh. "I guess Brett isn't going crazy after all." He snapped his fingers. Three soldiers stood in line behind the Ren and the others. The boys felt the cold touch of the muzzles caressing the backs of their heads.

"Hope you had fun in Greece fellas," said Santiago. "Because this is the last stop."

A growl made an objection to that statement.

"What the hell?" Santiago said, wondering what on earth made that noise. His soldiers started to back away in fear.

Santiago groaned. "Aw, there's something bad behind me, isn't there?"

WHACK! A large beast swatted him away. Santiago landed with a loud thud on the wall. He rolled to the ground, landing on his stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air as dust sprinkled over him, dashing his black gear into a cloudy gray.

Mario wanted to faint. His worst nightmare had come true when the creature stomped into the light. The Minotaur!

"That's no Minotaur!" shouted Nick. "That's a freaking Battle-Ox!"

 **Battle-Ox**

 **ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

 **LV 4**

"SHOOT! SHOOT!" shouted one of the soldiers, and they all opened fire on the beast. Their bullets having no effect on his hard red/gold armor or his rock-hard flesh.

Battle Ox bellowed, thumping his chest with his fist. He made a terrific leap from the pedestal and landed on two soldiers, flattening them like ants underneath his heavy iron boots. He slashed two soldiers away with his axe, cutting one of them in half.

Nick and the others found this as the opportune moment to leave. Too busy and too frightened to care that they were getting away, most of the soldiers continued battling the Battle Ox, many of them getting slaughtered by his ancient power. Ren picked compact carbine from one of the dead soldiers and took the rear.

While some in the squad fought against Battle Ox, a team of five men went after Ren and the others. Ren took cover behind a wall and covered the escape of his friends.

"GO! GO!" he shouted over the thunderous bang of the rifle's bursts. "I'LL CATCH-UP!"

"FOLLOW THE BLUE STRING!" Amistad shouted. He pushed his friends forward. "Come on! Go! Go! Go!"

A soldier screamed as Battle Ox slashed him across the torso, cutting his upper body clean off. Meanwhile, someone tossed a grenade at Ren. He saw it just in time to read a hastily written message.

 **If you're reading this, it's too late!**

Ren proved them wrong and dashed out of the way to escape the explosion. He dashed down the halls. He could hear his friends hollering and squealing up ahead. Just like Amistad instructed, Ren followed the blue string.

* * *

 **Santiago**

* * *

Back in the gallery, a soldier fired his UST-15 shotgun at the Battle Ox. The slugs only made him madder and he charged towards him, head down and finally impaling him on one of his horns. Santiago recovered from the blow and noticed the remains of the fallen Special Forces operatives. One of them, laying against the wall clutched a grenade launcher of all things. Santiago ripped the weapon from the bony fingers of the soldier and checked to see the rounds that remained inside.

Surprisingly, he didn't fire a shot. Poor fellow, he thought. Happened so fast he couldn't even shoot.

"Spoils more, man," Santiago said to the dead soldier.

POOF! The grenade launcher still worked and launched the exploding projectile at Battle Ox. The monster reeled and coughed, not expecting such a thing from them. He humped his chest and charged for Santiago. He fired again, hitting Battle Ox on the chest.

Battle Ox whined and fell back, smashing the tablets into pieces as he laid down in eternal rest.

"Report!" Santiago shouted.

"I'm okay!"

"I'm good, sir!"

"I'm fucked up, but I'm okay!"

There were so few of them now. "Sir, Ren and the others got away!"

"Who cares," Santiago replied, removing his canteen from his belt. He unscrewed the top and drank eagerly. "We've got the Grecian Gods. We've got men patrolling the entrance, and we blew up their ride. Them fools aren't going anywhere."

Santiago called for backup to help them retrieve the injured and the dead. He then walked to Abeiron's corpse and took the Grecian Gods from his corpse. A soldier brought a metal briefcase and Santiago put the cards into slots inlaid on the black foam inside. He closed the lid and clasped it shut before leaving the labyrinth. He gave one final order to set charges and blow the cave.

It was a long walk out of the Labyrinth of Messara, but knowing his objective was in hand, Santiago was rather pleased with himself. He almost had a skip to his step. A Pave Low helicopter waited for him outside, rotors already spinning. More soldiers in black walked about the plains making sure to keep anyone from coming in.

"Payday boys!" he hollered over the rotors and held up the briefcase. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Phobos Corp. Board of Directors**

* * *

"The seven of you have a lot of nerve pulling this stunt without telling me!" Crystal shouted at the webcam on her laptop so that the board members could see her anger in all its fury, and in high definition, too!

The seven men were lined up in front of the camera, talking to Crystal through a large screen that could conceal itself behind a portrait of Mr. Montgomery and his family when not in use. The window behind them showed off the tall building of Aquarius. A plane with a banner flew by in the distance.

"Miss Anderson," said Robert Muldoon, "please, understand. It was never our intention to make you angry."

"Excuse me! You find cards hidden by Jacob Montgomery; a man who not only gave me this job, but was like the father I never had, and instead of coming to me to report your findings, you instead choose to make them prize cards for the upcoming tournament. Which, may I add, you've already started getting ready without my knowledge. Seriously, Mr. Muldoon, did you think I was stupid?"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out! Those cards were something of great value to Mr. Montgomery, and you're giving them away like they're nothing."

"You're right, you're right," said Alberto Escobar, another member of the board. "It was unwise of us to do such a thing. But they're just cards, My Lady. There is no need to get upset about all this."

"I'm not upset because you put three pieces of cardboard with shiny foil on them up as prizes, Mr. Escobar. "I'm upset that the lot of you think because I'm young you can make decisions behind my back. Truth be told, Miss Autumn Williams; my secretary has informed me you've been pulling large amounts of cash from our accounts to further bloat your pockets."

"If you could let us explain…" said Mr. George Doros, the official accountant of the company.

Autumn, who joined the meeting via her own webcam back at the Montgomery Mansion raised a pile of papers in the air. Somehow, her thick black-rimmed glasses made her look even more menacing. "I have the receipts right here," she said. "There's not getting out of this, you disgusting worms. How dare you try to run this poor girl through the mud."

"You're all fired!" Crystal shouted. "You've got till tonight to empty your desks. Get out! And if I ever see you again, you're going to regret the days you were born. I may be young, but I'm not a girl to be messed with! Out!"

"Please, please, Miss Anderson," Robert said getting up from his seat. "It would be unwise to fire the entire board of directors before a major event like the Phobos Cup. There is much that has been set in motion, and only we have the means to keep things going smoothly. There won't be time for you find the right replacements and teach them the network set up for this tournament."

Mr. Douglas Ford, a very large, wide, and beefy fellow stood up and adjusted his blazer. "He is right, Miss Anderson. If these games fall apart, your company will go down with it. I am sure you are aware of the dangers should an event this big collapse."

"I do," said Crystal.

"So please, let us stay until the games are complete. Perhaps we could redeem ourselves to you. Every ounce of money made by these games will be given to you and the company. The board of directors will get no share of the profits. This we promise. All in favor of this notion."

"Aye!" said Robert.

"Aye!" said George.

"Aye!" said Mr. Alexander Murphy. "A thousand apologies."

"Aye!" said Donald McDonald. "I am sorry for this, too."

"Aye!" said Mr. Woo.

"Aye!" said Mr. Douglas.

"Aye," said Seamus Moore.

"Aye," said Ben Waters. "Forgive me for this, My Lady. It was wrong for all of us to make these decisions behind your back."

"Damn right it was," Crystal said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll keep my eye on them," said Autumn.

Crystal grinned at the camera. "It would be wise not to test Autumn's resolve. She's ex-CIA. She knows how to get dirt on those who don't want to be found, and she has friends in high places. I'm only going to say this one last time. Don't fuck with me!"

Autumn grinned and nodded her head at the board.

"Of course, My Lady," said Alexander. "We look forward to your return. Enjoy your time in Greece."

"I may be gone a little longer than that," said Crystal. "Something important has come up, so we'll be having our board meetings like this for some time. Any objection to that?"

"None," said Robert. "That's perfectly fine with us."

"Good. If you need me or have an important matter that requires my attention, please contact me as soon as possible."

"Of course," said Mr. Woo. "Whatever you like."

Mr. Seamus leaned forward, crossing his fingers. "And uh…what has you so occupied, young lady?"

"That's none of your business," Crystal responded sharply. Mr. Sheamus sat back up, grinning to show it didn't bother him, but it did. "This meeting is adjourned," Crystal said. She disappeared.

"Bye," Autumn said before her transmission was lost too.

Mr. Douglas slammed his fist on the table, he growled like a beast. "To think we're taking orders from that spoiled brat!"

"Don't worry, Doug," Robert said, taking a cigar from his blazer. He took a silver engraved lighter from his pocket, flicked it open and lit it. He bit off the end and spit it out. He took a few puffs and smiled. "The plan is in its final stages. Pretty soon her fortune and this company will be ours. And who knows, Little Miss Princess will make for a lovely secretary herself wouldn't she."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

She turned her laptop off and closed it. "Assholes!" she said.

"Well, you let 'em have it," Melody said fixing her hair in front of the mirror. "I think they'll know better than to mess with you again."

"Oh, I let them have it all right," Crystal answered. "Nice place you got us by the way."

"The Ambassador's Residence," said Melody. "I told you I have friends in high places."

"So where are we going?" Jeannie asked, sitting beside her wrapped in a towel, still damp from her shower. "What are we going to do tonight?"

Melody grinned and patted her head. "The question isn't what are we doing tonight? The question is what aren't we doing tonight? As for where we are going, you needn't worry, miss. There are lots of places for us to go."

"Are cards optional?" Patty asked from the bathroom.

"They are," Melody answered. "But it would be best to bring them along anyway. There are some nice arenas around here, all of them filled with Duelists eager for some action. Both on and off the field if you catch my meaning."

Patty laughed. "Well, I don't know about you, but those days for me are over."

"Well, what Nick doesn't know can't hurt him," Melody replied, to which they all laughed. "Speaking of which, it's been like six hours. You think we would have heard from those bozos by now."

"Yeah, we should have," Crystal replied anxiously. Some ocean birds started calling out from the darkness outside. "They don't even know we've come this way, and they're not responding. I called Amistad five times. I'm worried."

"Have you called anyone else besides your Prince Charming?" Patty said coming out of the bathroom, partially dressed. "Did you try Carter or Tyson? What about Mario?"

Crystal cringed. "I didn't ask him for his number. Ew!"

"I don't blame her," said Melody, putting on a denim jacket. "Truth be told, I think none of us desired to share our contact information with him."

"Well, we'll hear from them soon," Patty said trying to calm them. "Let's not start to worry now. I mean, there's no way those assassins can find us all the way out here." There was a pause. "Right?"

"Hmm," Melody said placing her finger under her lip. "Maybe splitting up was a bad idea."

"And you decide this now?" Crystal cried out. "Good, god, what are we doing? Our friends are out there!" _Ding!_ Went her phone. "Huh? Oh. It's Amistad. He says they found the cards you were looking for!"

"Oh, goodie!" Jeannie clapped. "Hurray!"

Melody patted Jeannie's head again. "See ladies, I told you they'd be all right. Well, it's going to be quite some time before they find us here. So, who's up for a drink?"

"I'm up for a drink, a Duel, and a burger," Patty replied, shaking into a pair of dark denim jeans.

"And you'll get all three, my friend. This I promise you."

Meow! Rinyan said, stepping onto the counter. Melody smiled and picked him up. "Sorry, Rinyan, but you can't come with us. You have to stay here."

Rinyan meowed sadly.

"Aww," Crystal cooed. She pet his head to which he started to purr. "Let him come with us. He can stay in my backpack."

"Backpack?"

"Yeah, I don't intend on dressing too fancy. Besides, Amistad and I are close, and I don't want to attract any unwanted attention tonight."

"Ha, no guarantees of that," said Patty. "You have a knack of attracting unwanted attention no matter what you do."

Once they were all dressed, the went downstairs to the lobby, but before they could step out the door, Melody stopped.

"Hold on," she said. "What did Amistad say to you?"

"He said he found the cards you were looking for," said Crystal. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Crystal, I never told him they were looking for cards."

A little boy, probably ten years-of-age stepped inside the hotel. He looked at the ladies with a smile only a mother could love and placed his hands behind his back. His brown hair was slicked back with gel. A pin-stipe gray suit gave off the wealth he no doubt had, as did the golden Rolex watch on his wrist. His noise was obnoxiously pointy and his eyes a gray as the mist at sea.

A soldier in black tactical gear walked inside after him and stopped behind him. Crystal and the others noticed a convoy of black SUVs outside, not surprisingly harboring more soldiers.

The soldier smiled. "Good evening, ladies. My employer humbly asks for you to join him in his private yacht for a celebration tonight."

The boy smiled and repeated what he said in Greek. No doubt he was translating for Melody. The fact he obnoxiously assumed she didn't speak English revealed much about his character.

"Who is your employer exactly?" Crystal asked.

"You'll know him when you meet him," the soldier replied. "And if I were you, it would be best not to decline his invitation. Or something could happen to your friends."

"Huh?" Patty said taking a step forward. "What do you mean by that? Where are they?"

A cruel chuckle escaped the lips of the soldier. "If you want to see them unharmed, it would be wise to come with me."

The boy translated again but made a mistake.

"He said come with me, stupid!" Melody said.

"Oh," the boy said with a loathsome grin. "Then I guess you won't be needing my services."

"Never needed them in the first place," said Melody.

"Well, then," said the boy. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Franco Saint-Peters the Fourth. You four are as radiant as my cousin says you are."

"And just who is your cousin?" said Patty.

Crystal lost her breath seeing the next person walk into the lobby of the hotel. She looked as though she just saw a ghost from her past, rising from the abyss to haunt her again.

All she could do was stand motionless as Brett James Martinetti stepped inside and stood over Franco.

"No," she gasped.

Brett smiled, flashing his devious white teeth. "Hey, babe. Miss me?"

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

Jon leaned over the railing overlooking his Wolves training in an arena below. The armor and weapons they were using were an amazing fusion of incredible magic and technology far more advanced than anything from Kaiba Corp in the East. Not long after he and his warriors discovered the city underneath the mountain, they were quick to settle in the abandoned subterranean city. The field burst with colorful explosions and flashed with arcane circles and aegises. The warriors below were fighting to claim the most powerful of the armors discovered in the vault and be blessed with magical runs given to them by the authority of Jon, now called The Lord of the Wolves.

Many Wolves below impressed him. Others who could not make it far in the games were reduced to wearing the simplistic of the armor and weapons in the vault. Nevertheless, they would get another chance in the games which were scheduled to take place every two months.

"Jon!" Liola called to him clad in armor she just earned.

"You look good, Liola," Jon replied. The arena shook from a vicious explosion below.

"It will grow on me," said Liola. "A little tight across the chest, but it will grow on me. Listen, there is something outside you have to see."

"Liola, I can't. There are War Games taking place down below. I have to see the winner and reward them with their armor."

"This is very important," Liola urged him. "There's some sort of beast coming towards us. There's a city on its back."

"A city?" said Jon.

"Yes, and they bear the sigil of House Delgado."

Jon was puzzled and took his hands off the rail. "House Delgado? What are they doing all the way out here?"

"We're about to find out," said Liola.

Jon followed Liola out of the city. Platoons of Wolves stood at attention, aiming their new weapons at the Behemoth looming closer towards them. A knight riding atop an Uraby sprinted towards them.

"Are you Lord Jon?" the knight asked.

"I am, Jon replied. "What is the meaning of this?"

The knight handed Jon a rolled up note. "Our Queen desires to meet with you. There is more information on this note." He bowed. "My Lord. My Lady." His Uraby turned and darted back to the Feldian caravan.

"This is going to be good," Alfsigr commented coming out of the entrance to be with her brother and sister.

Liola found amusement seeing her libidinous sister dressed in red armor trimmed in blue. "Sister. Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you were fully clothed."

Jon smirked at that remark.

"I can get used to it," Alfsigr responded looking at the Behemoth. "My, my, my. Only our third day as Wolves, and already we're getting blessed by nobility from foreign lands. I do hope there are some good looking men aboard. It's been a while since I've had some fun in bed."

"I'll bet it has," Jon remarked awkwardly.

The lumbering beast finally arrived at the mountain. Within moments, Jon found himself overcome with joy when he saw his sisters coming towards him, but Summer beat them to him. Jon opened his arms wide open to catch her. She laughed and jumped on him, burying her mouth in his. The Wolves cheered, howled, and clapped at their reunion.

"Summer?" Astrid said, trying to get her to release Jon from her embrace. "Summer? You can let go of my brother now."

Genesis grinned, patting her shoulder. "Let her have her moment. They haven't seen each other in a while."

"It hasn't even been two weeks," said Dagmar.

"For lovers, even an hour apart as an eternity," Alfisgir said coming to greet her sisters.

Sassa, Saga, Dagmar, and Genesis hooted at the sight of her Barian armor. "That's some handsome armor you're wearing," Astrid said and walked in circles around Alfsigr to examine every detail of her armor.

"What brings you guys here?" Jon asked, setting Summer down on her feet. Her arms, however, were still wrapped around his neck.

"The Queen of Feldia requires and audience with you Jon," Summer said, kissing his chin repeatedly. "But there's something you have to know."

Jon noticed her sudden change in expression. "What happened?"

Theo happily came out of the crowd of Feldian knights. His mercenaries were leading Ser Gerhalos towards him. Jon let go of Summer and sprinted towards his friend.

"Ser Gerhalos!" he shouted.

Theo stood in his way, a proud smile imprinted on his face as though he was happy with what he had done. "King Jon," Theo said. "Allow me to..."

Jon grabbed Theo by the scruff of his jacket and held him up. "YOU!" he shouted. "YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN"T YOU!"

Summer and Astrid sprinted for him, urging him to put Theo down. "Jon! Jon, no!" Summer pleaded. "Let him go, he is innocent."

"Innocent?" said Jon. "He has my friend bound in chains and rope like a common beast, and you call him innocent?"

"Jon, Theo performed a service to you," said Summer. "Ser Gerhalos betrayed us."

Jon grabbed Summer by the shoulders and shook her. "What did you say!" he growled.

"Jon, calm down!" Summer pleaded.

Ser Gerhalos shook his head. "Jon!" he said. "Let her go. I being bound like this is justified, for I have committed a crime against the Queen of the Alliance."

Jon let go of Summer. "My friend," he said. "What are they talking about. Surely there is some way we can fix this."

"There is nothing you can do to fix what I did," Ser Gerhalos whimpered sadly.

Jon looked around, noticing someone was missing. "The Dragonslayer," he said. "Where is the Dragonslayer."

Theo fixed his jacket. "He let her go!" he said, to which Jon looked back at Summer and Astrid to see if they could confirm this. They both shook their heads sadly, as if they, too, did not want to believe what Ser Gerhalos had done to their House and to the Alliance.

"It's not true?" Jon said to the Leogai he called his friend. "Tell me it's not true."

Ser Gerhalos closed his eyes and sighed. "It's true. Dalaris Dragonslayer is no longer our prisoner because I let her go."

"Why? Why did you do this? Ser Gerhalos, we trusted you!"

"And he betrayed our trust!" Theo boasted. "The law is crystal clear on what we must do!"

"Why did you do it?" Jon shouted, pounding Ser Gerhalos' chestplate. "Why?" A big tear rolled down his cheek, filling Ser Gerhalos with horrible guilt for what he had done.

"Because..." he said after a long pause. "Because...I love her."

Jon groaned and kicked the snow with all his might. "You loved her? And what about me? I loved you with all my heart! After all these years fighting alongside one another, we all treated you like family. What about Avi? House Dragonheart was the reason why she was captured and underwent all those horrors in the Gray Hills. What about our Alliance? What about Marcel, Jaeyoung, Ryon, and Stas? They loved you as if you were their own brother. You'd toss aside the love of your real friends for this girl from House Dragonheart? What about Yuri? They murdered him!"

Ser Gerhalos hung his head in shame. "I am sorry, Jon. I am so sorry. It's just that...I've never been loved before."

"So we meant nothing to you, is that what you're saying?" Summer sobbed.

"That's not what I said," Ser Gerhalos pleaded.

"You just did," said Jon. "You get a little tail from a Dragonheart girl and think you've found love, when it's been with you all along." Jon slapped his hand over his face and slid it down. "I am sorry my friend. I understand your feelings." He held Summer's hand. "Love can be an incredible gift when found. But Dalaris is a Dragonheart. These people are not capable of such things, I thought you would have known that."

"I should have," said Ser Gerhalos. "But what she and I had was real. Real enough for me to take the punishment."

"So be it," said Jon. "Rest assured, you're my friend, Ser Gerhalos, and you always will be. But this is treason. And even I can't save you from the consequences." He pointed at the mercenaries holding Ser Gerhalos' leashes. They gripped them tighter and pulled on them, ready to escort him to his fate. "Ser Gerhalos, for your crimes against Queen Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda Summoner of Dragons Queen of the Alliance Master of Slifer, and Heiress to the Diamond Throne, I hereby sentence you to death."

Summer buried her face in Jon's pauldron and wept. Astrid's lips trembled, and she turned away so as not to look at Ser Gerhalos. Another big tear rolled down Jon's face, for announcing his punishment was by far the hardest thing he ever had to do. He held Summer tightly in his arm and patted her back.

"May the Goddesses have mercy on your soul. Take him away!"

The tall mercenary fastened the muzzle over Ser Gerhalos while the others tugged the ropes leading him away. Ser Gerhalos kept his gaze on his friends, all of them heartbroken for what he had done. He deemed himself a fool at that moment. His big heart forced him to turn on his very best friends. Dalaris even said that the drawing of her blood meant war. Who knows what sort of information she would share with Alexandra and Emperor Sora. Only now did he realize the stupidity of his error.

The last thing he saw before Jon and the others escaped his view was little Theo standing proudly in front of them, fists to his hips and his face lit up with a big nasty grin.

* * *

 **Alexis**

* * *

It had been such a long night, especially with the revelation Ethan dumped on them the night before. Evelyn still lay on Alexis' lap, shivering and gasping for air. Alexis unbound Evelyn's dress to check the wound which was now festering, the skin around it bright blue and the blood purple.

"Evelyn don't give in!" Alexis cried. "Not now. You can't do this to me! You can't leave me alone here. Please. Please stay with me."

"I'm t-t-trying Alexis," Evelyn croaked. "But I c-c-can't. I feel cold. Dancer. Dancer. My beloved Dancer. I…I can hear him calling me. I must answer him Alexis. He needs me. Please, please let me go. It's time I went to the Gardens and join the almighty company of my fathers. There is nothing you can do for me, love. But, let me sleep in peace."

"No," Alexis sobbed, tears fell out of her eyes, spraying into the air in large droplets. She held Evelyn's head close to her breast and rocked her soothingly. "Evelyn you can't die! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY, PLEASE!" Her voice cracked, and she wept. "Help," she said hoarsely. "I'm sorry Evelyn. I'm so sorry."

Evelyn placed a hand on Alexis' cheek. Her flesh colder than stone and wet with waning life. "You were not the one who stabbed me, silly. You have nothing to apologize about."

The doors creaked open. Ethan came inside with his Black Luster Soldier and DarkNite standing over him like two cheap bodyguards.

"She still lives?" Ethan laughed putting his hands on his tasset. "My goodness. My goodness. You sure are strong, Evelyn. Any other person would have kicked the bucket by now."

Alexis looked at Ethan, eyes red in liquid sorrow. "Ethan, I beg of you, save her. Save her life. Have mercy, My Lord. Please, have mercy."

"You want mercy from me?" Ethan said pointing at himself. "That's a laugh, considering how two years ago you guys found it justifiable to pretend I didn't exist. But very well, Alexis, as my new bride, I will grant you your request to see Evelyn taken care of."

A snap of his fingers and a whole group of servants walked inside and grabbed them both. Alexis was quick to her feet and attacked five of them with powerful right-hooks and roundhouse kicks before she had her arms held by DarkNite. He was too strong. She could only fling her lower body upward and kick and screech watching helplessly while Black Luster Soldier picked up Evelyn unceremoniously and carried her out of the room first, followed by five of the workers. Alexis kicked and screamed, shouting Evelyn's name. She demanded to know where they were taking her. What were they going to do with her?

She was finally taken to the higher levels of the palace. The lights and the sunset's fiery glow almost blinded her before she was taken to a chamber with a waterfall thundering down into a pool. DarkNite cackled and dropped Alexis on the floor with a loud thud. He turned and left, leaving Alexis to the servants who took shears and knives and started cutting her dress to shreds.

When she was left bare they pushed her into the pool and scrubbed the grime and dirt off her body. The coiffeur laid out a leather roll containing all his tools, rolled up his sleeves and started to cut Alexis' hair as she was on her hands and knees, coughing and wheezing. He hummed while styling her hair into just the right style for the wedding. He curled it and added ribbons, and when he was done, Alexis was dried down and powdered. She was forced to put on a white dress glittering like a thousand stars from the diamonds sewn into it.

The jeweler fastened a necklace of diamonds, sapphires, and sterling silver around her neck, then she was given a bouquet of white flowers and escorted to the balcony by DarkNite where Ethan was waiting with his guests. He was still clad in his black armor. The hood of black chainmail still adorned his head and a new crown of black iron and silver, menacing and powerful in design, rested on his brow. A band started to play the ballad of matrimony as DarkNite walked Alexis down a red carpet. Tears streamed down her cheeks, smudging the mascara around her eyes. She hiccupped and sniffed, wondering what could have happened in her life that lead to this moment of damnation.

Ethan smiled cruelly seeing how much his power dominated her. Knights in black armor held on tightly to black iron chains attached to collars around the necks of fierce guard dogs, barking and growling with muzzles of silver around their snouts.

They jerked on the chains, standing on their hind legs and waving their frontal limbs while howling at Alexis as though they wanted a bite out of her. Snipers walked the rooftops making sure none one was going to cause trouble for their king's most special moment.

DarkNite finally led Alexis to Ethan. Ethan walked down the steps of the altar and held out his hand. Alexis hesitated and kept both her hands locked on the bouquet. DarkNite leaned forward and whispered: "Don't give him any cause to harm you, girl. Just do what he says and both you and your friend will see new morrow's sun. Understand."

Alexis nodded her head.

"Atta girl," he said. "Stop crying and do what you have to do. You and your friends were honorable foes, that much I will give you. But the battle is lost, now you have to accept the new world order. Now, go on."

He let go of Alexis, who then placed her hand on Ethan's. She shivered upon feeling the cold steel of his gauntlet. Unlovingly, Ethan pulled her up the steps and stood her next to him before the Violet Priest, smiling like a demented cherub while holding onto the White-Gold Tome. He set it down on the mahogany table decorated with sashes of white. But before he could speak, Ethan held up his hand.

He turned to look at his guests.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," he said. "Now, before we can begin with the festivities, I promised my bride that I would save her friend, the former Princess of Elleria,"

Booo! Howled the guests. Ethan held up two pacifying hands to silence them.

"I know, I know," he said. "But I am a man of my word. And as hard as this may sound, I was once good friends with Lady Evelyn. Beneath my heart full of honor and duty and faith, lies sympathy. I hope you all will understand. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Alexis' maid of honor. Princess Evelyn Draconia Elendarté Alteria of King's Rock!"

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning still had Evelyn in his arms. Not surprisingly, she was not cured of her wound. She was still pale and cold. The only thing about her that changed was her attire. But that mattered no longer, for up ahead was a wheeled platform with a wooden block at the center. A curved indentation was carved upon its top, wide enough to cushion someone's neck.

Alexis screamed and ran down the alter only to be stopped by two of Ethan's Gray Men.

"Come on, Alexis," Ethan jeered. "You and I both know being maid of honor is a title to die for."

The guests and knights laughed at his cruel joke. Alexis kicked and screamed. Black Luster Soldier put Evelyn on the block and backed away. Two guards worked on fastening her down. Her hands were tied behind her back and then a noose was strung around her neck. The guards pulled on the ropes securing her tightly to the block. Evelyn looked at Alexis and smiled one last time.

"Be strong," she whispered. "I love you."

Alexis wailed like the banshees the lurked in the darkest swamps of Lorin. She clawed her face drawing blood. She screamed so loudly, she tore her vocal cords. Now, all that came out were pitiful squeaks and wheezes.

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning drew his sword from his back and took position over Evelyn.

He held the blade over her neck. Evelyn shivered feeling the forbidding cold steel touch the back of her neck. A sharp, tickling sensation raced up her spine. She closed her eyes and used every ounce of her being to stroll through the memories of simpler days before Termnnia was thrown into the hell it was in now. She saw herself playing in the fields outside the city walls. Alexis, Ezra, and her dancing by the river and singing to a pipe played by Dancer. That brought her so much comfort. To know she would soon be dancing with him again in the eternal paradise of the Gardens of the Goddesses.

A few more taps of the sword and Black Luster Soldier raised it high ready for the chop. Alexis could scream no more. The guests cheered, and the guard dogs barked and howled. The blade touched the warm glow of the setting sun causing it to flash as though it were flames made solid.

Evelyn exhaled one last time as the blade swung to her neck. It was over. No more would she breathe. No more would she laugh. No more would Alexis hug her or talk to her. Those things would forever be memories from now on. And she had to accept that.

A loud whoosh erupted from the swing of the blade. A thunderous chop followed, and Evelyn's head rolled clean off. Alexis reeled back. Bile bubbling out her mouth at the horror she just witnessed.

Or at least she thought she witnessed.

Something was off about the sound Black Luster Soldier's blade made when it cut through Evelyn's neck and bone. She heard a long CLANG!

Was Evelyn's neck made of steel? Did she cast a clever Dragon Skin spell, which toughened her skin to be hard as iron. No. It couldn't be. Evelyn was no mage. Then what the hell was that sound?

She heard the crowd gasping in shock instead of crying out for joy like she expected. Ethan's eye was twitching in complete shock, and he took a few steps back to come to grips with what he was seeing. Alexis snapped out of her shock and finally came to her senses until she saw what had happened to Evelyn. There was a massive figure standing over her. He held onto a large, massive, fantastically designed blade which he used to block Black Luster Soldier's sword from cutting off Evelyn's head.

"Oh?" Evelyn groaned. She couldn't lift her head, but she could turn her head just enough to see the legs of her savior. The legs were strong and wide and shielded behind white armor trimmed in gold. She recognized the design immediately.

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman. Her ace card had come to her rescue. He snarled at Black Luster Soldier and kicked him away.

"SHOOT HIM!" shouted Ethan.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The rifles went off, but their bullets had no effect on Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's armor. He slashed five soldiers in half with one swing. He kicked another away as though he were a mere soccer ball. One of the knights stepped forward and unloaded his carbine at Buster Blader at point blank range. Buster Blader whacked him into a nearby column with so much force, his body turned into a bloody mush against the surface of the limestone. He cut the binds holding Evelyn to the chopping block and lifted her over his shoulder, his massive hand wrapped around her buttocks to hold her in place.

Black Luster Soldier roared, lunging his weapon towards Buster Blader. With one hand, he blocked the Envoy of the Beginning's attacks. When their swords met, sparks flew. Evelyn's upper body dangled over his shoulder, her arms waving about as though boneless. Alexis took a ceremonial knife from the pedestal and stabbed Ethan in the back. He howled in agony and fell to the ground. Alexis took the blade and stabbed him repeatedly in the back, hoping to see blood come out of him. When that failed she turned him over and started punching him in the face, hoping to beat him to death.

She got what she wanted, her knuckles rammed against his mouth until a fountain of blood oozed out from between his lips. Ethan whimpered, holding up his arms. "Alexis!" he cried. "Stop! Stop! I beg of you!"

Naturally, she did not listen. She took the knife jabbed in his back and held it high, hoping to gouge one of his eyes out. She almost had her revenge until her arm felt as though it were lit on fire. She had been shot by a nearby guard. Buster Blader saw this, and when he saw that he and Black Luster Soldier were a good distance apart, he kicked Black Luster Soldier in the gut again, knocking him away.

He ran for Alexis, cutting off the head of the guard who shot her. Ethan was on the ground sobbing from the broken jaw and chipped tooth Alexis had dealt him. Buster Blader grabbed her, too, and sped for the balcony. He made a mystical whistle, and in seconds his mount had arrived to save them A Buster Dragon.

He jumped off the balcony and landed on the feathery dragon's back. Both girls were now safe in his care. He carefully set them both down in front of him. Alexis held Evelyn tightly in her arms.

"It's a miracle!" Alexis wept in joy.

"No, it was her," said Buster Blader. He smiled, seeing Alexis gasp at the fact that he could talk. "She is my master. I have chosen her to be my Summoner. She prayed to the Goddesses to aid her, and they answered the call by blessing her with my power."

"You hear that, Evelyn?" whispered Alexis. "You're a Summoner now."

Evelyn responded with a weak coo. Alexis noticed the horrid rise in her temperature. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, Goddesses. She's burning up! She's sick! She may be dying. Isn't there something you can do to help?"

"I shall not fail," Buster Blader said, placing his hand over Evelyn's forehead. A glittering light hovered over her face. He lifted his hand away. Alexis pressed hers against Evelyn's forehead again and noticed she was cooling down. And yet she wondered. She tore Evelyn's dress to see if what she thought happened, happened. Sure enough, her wound had closed up. The skin was still translucent blue and caked in dried blood, but it looked as though she were never stabbed in the first place.

"Thank the Goddesses almighty," Alexis said, kissing Evelyn's forehead. "Everything's going to be all right." She held her head close to her chest and rocked her. "Where are you taking us?" she asked Buster Blader.

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman looked at her and said: "Into the wild. Evelyn has another monster fated to her in the Stormcoast. It is a long ride to there from where we are. I suggest the both of you rest. You have been through so much. Do not worry about falling, I will keep you two close."

"Thank you," Alexis said as a tear of joy gracefully dripped down her cheek. She held Evelyn tight and gazed at the red sky bathed in the warm, dark colors of the setting sun. Within a few minutes, Alexis closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

No longer could his legs carry him any farther. They sprinted from Aquarius for hours since the invasion. Down the fields of Lar-Elomíond they ran, for the shadows of Covenant airships continued to haunt their every step. Since the light of the early morning they were chased, and now the sun was rising behind the Great White Mountains. He gave way, at last, collapsing to the ground as though his body shut down.

"I can't!" Nemo wailed. "I can't!"

Joey, Tristan, Ryon, Duke, Téa, and Serenity stopped for his sake.

Joey, though sore-struck and tired, and panting as though his soul was being sucked out his longs looked at the boy and scorned him. "C'mon!" he yelled. "We gotta keep movin'!"

"We're not going any further until we've had rest!" Tristan shouted. "We've been running for hours. No food. No rest. We can't go on like this, man."

"In case you haven't noticed, da Covies are hot on our trail. We can't stop now!"

"Joey," Serenity wheezed. She hunched over, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Look at poor Nemo. He can't go on any longer. Please. Let's just stop."

"Poor Nemo's gonna be dead Nemo if we get caught!"

"Look around you, Joey!" coughed Duke. "We haven't seen the Covenant since leaving the Dragon's Eye. It's been hours. We've lost them."

"I aint takin' any chances!" said Joey. He grabbed Nemo by the arm. "Get up," he ordered. Nemo didn't budge from his spot. He started to cry fueling the fire of Joey's frustration. "GET UP!"

"Joey stop it!" Serenity cried.

Hearing Serenity's sweet voice vouching for him broke Nemo. His lips trembled, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What?" said Joey. "Naw, naw, naw, now yer crying?"

"Joey," said Ryon. "Cut him some slack."

"ARGH!" Joey growled. "Ya mean t'tell me dis little runt's gonna be da High King of Termnnia! He can't even take a little run! It's because of him dat Alexis sacrificed herself to the Covies. Well, I aint gonna stand fer dat! We lost her for dis! We're gonna replace da likes of Yuri fer dis wimp!"

"Joey, come on man," Tristan implored. "You have to cut him some slack."

"Screw dat!" shouted Joey. "He's going to da Diamond Throne. No way! I aint gonna let dis crybaby stink up that place of honor. GET UP!"

"I can't," sobbed Nemo.

"GET UP! STOP CRYING!"

Nemo started to wail. Joey unbuckled his vambrace and slapped him upside the head repeatedly. Nemo sobbed, raising his shoulders and holding up his hands to block Joey's strikes.

"JOEY!" cried Téa. "You can't do that! He's going to be High King!"

"NO, HE'S NOT!" shouted Joey. He slapped him again and again. Nemo continued to sob. Blood trickled down his nose and a bruise darkened his cheek. "QUIET!" Joey roared.

Ryon could take it no more and punched Joey hard in the face. "OMPH!" Joey grunted. He spun from the impact and fell the ground with a loud thud.

Tristan joined in and removed his sword and dug the point into Joey's chin. "Tristan? What gives?" Joey said.

Tristan pressed forward, digging the point of his sword deeper into Joey's flesh until it dug through and touched the bone.

"He's going to be our High King. The Lord of the Ancient Beasts, Kaiser Rex, chose him to control him and the other two. Norman the Conqueror gave him Yuri's deck. He will learn to be a king soon, Joey. He will train with the Legion. He will Duel in Duelist Academy. But until then, as sworn Knights of the Royal Guard, it's our job to protect him!"

"And you'd better!" said Ryon. "No more bullshit from you, Wheeler. Understand!"

Tristan took the blade off his chin. He offered Joey a hand, but Joey swiped it away and helped himself up. Without a word, he headed for the forests at the edge of the fields. Nemo clung to Tristan's back the rest of the way. Now the sun had finally set upon this long and hard day. The party of the new High King collapsed by the Ford of Ardencourt deep within the forest whom Serenity quickly identified as Pelldoor. She had been here once in a two-month-long campaign against a savage army of Centaurs looking to sack the countryside and declare war on the King of the Sunset Reach. She feared to stay here, for she had doubts the Centaurs have gone far after losing the war.

To make matters worse, Joey ordered no fire be lit even though the dawn air had grown terribly cold. But Ryon was not one to complain. He found a nearby boulder and rested his head on it, falling asleep rather fast.

"Just a small one?" said Nemo.

"NO!" Joey said loudly to end any more protests. "We have a very powerful enemy chasin' us. And if ya get caught all the sacrifices everyone made to keep ya safe woulda been fer nothin'! Now shut up!"

Serenity kicked Joey hard in the shin. Thankfully, she was clad with a riding cloak. The metallic blue glow of morning lit up her anger, and if there was one thing Joey hated more than Orcs, the Covenant, and House Dragonheart, it was his beloved sister angry with him. But the twinkle in her eye revealed more than just anger. She breathed like winded Mad Sword Beast. Her cheeks blushed into a furious shade of pink, and her lips trembled.

"Serenity," Joey began.

"Shut up!" Serenity said sharply. "I don't want to see you for the remainder of our time here. Go! Patrol! Act like the big bad knight. I'll watch Nemo instead. You failed to protect Yuri, Termnnia doesn't need you failing to protect another High King."

"But…"

"Just go, Joey," said Duke. "I know we lost a lot of good people back in Aquarius, but it's no reason to take it out on Nemo. Go walk it off."

"Argh, whatever!" Joey turned, his cape gave a whoosh as he stomped toward a nearby rock to urinate.

When he was gone, Serenity held her arm up with half her riding cloak hanging over it. "Here," she said to Nemo. "Come on, honey. You can sleep beside me." Nemo crawled towards her without saying a word. His legs were stiff as death. He could not move them. "That's it," Serenity said wrapping him in her cloak. "Just lay your head on my chest. That way you don't have to sleep with your head on the ground."

"What about you, My Lady?"

Serenity beamed at him and kissed his forehead to comfort him. "I'll be fine. I was a Silver Paladin once. I always slept on the ground on long wars."

"You've seen a lot of action, huh?" Nemo said as Serenity, tucked him in her cloak.

"Not really. Just a few clean-up wars and the Battle of Karad-Antha were Yuri was born. My career only lasted a few years. But, don't talk anymore, My Lord. Sleep."

Nemo didn't feel like sleeping. The katydids in the trees hissed ever more quietly as the evening chorus died down. However, the beasts howled from the darkness far off in the distance. But being in her arms, he found some sort of comfort. Serenity's cloak was wrapped around his head acting as a makeshift tent, and, being so close to her made him feel hot. She allowed him to sleep on her chest. It was soft as snow and warm as steaming bath in the castle where he once lived. His face was so close to her breast, barely covered from her bodice corset. He then felt her rubbing his back with a motherly-like care alerting his groin and his ear was pressed so close to her bosom he could hear her soft heartbeat. Across the ford, he saw the bones of a large dragon gleaming brightly in the dim sunlight. It had stared at him since he got here.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Tristan said, standing by the edge of the water. "It must have fallen here thousands of years ago."

"There's so many of them," said Duke, seeing bleached ribs, horns, and spines poking out from under the ground beside the water.

Téa took off her shoes and gingerly walked to the water so she could cool her feet. She moaned, feeling the brisk sensation sooth her. "Even my blisters have blisters," she whined. She looked at the bones of the dragons. "What happened here?"

Serenity giggled. "Being professors at Duelist Academy, I think you'd know the history of this place. This is the Ford of Ardencourt. The site of the final battle of the Waltz of the Dragon Queens."

"Uh, I knew that," said Tristan.

"Sure," Duke said, sharpening his Barrel Dragon sword with a whetstone. "Idiot."

"Waltz of the Dragon Queens?" said Nemo. "That's the civil war when three of the mightiest Queens in the land fought for control of the Diamond Throne!"

"That's right," said Serenity. "See, even he knows it. Here is where the dragons of House Walston, House Rosenkruez, and the last living member of House Pendragon fought in the bloodiest battle of the war. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon of Queen Trish Rosenkruez. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon of Queen Monique Walston, and the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon of High Queen Evangelia Pendragon. The three most beautiful women of the Second Age and the three most powerful beasts of the True Dragons vying for control of the Diamond Throne, The Pendant of the Kings, and the Heart-EartH Crown. A thousand songs were written during that time."

Serenity went silent, then started to hum a tune. Téa recognized the tune and hummed along with her. Then they both broke out into song.

* * *

 _The Kingdom dark, the moon rose high,_

 _The stars like fire in the sky,_

 _The Sin_ _í_ _on glowed in silver light_

 _When Evangelia woke that night._

 _Beside her slept a dragon bold_

 _Deep within the halls of gold_

 _She drank the waters of Andr_ _ó_ _mere,_

 _And soon a crown of stars appeared._

 _As light from sun, a warmth was spread,_

 _Upon the darkness of her head._

* * *

 _The Kingdom shined, the moon it stayed,_

 _Upon the world in Elder Days._

 _Of Holy Kings in N_ _é_ _lerond,_

 _And mighty beasts of power strong,_

 _And Ellenanya's golden trees,_

 _In its cold crypt beneath the seas._

* * *

 _A Queen she was of radiant star,_

 _A hundred Kings sailed from afar._

 _Diamonds and pearls tucked in hand,_

 _To see the fairest maiden in the land._

 _Her face was pale, her lips were red,_

 _Her hair like shadows on her bed._

* * *

 _Her dragon stood high as mountain tall_

 _And walked with her in pillared halls._

 _The void shined brightly in his eyes_

 _None dared to cross him in the skies._

* * *

 _A mantle of stars upon her frame,_

 _All Kingdoms trembled in her reign._

 _Holy light rained from the skies,_

 _The power of the Galaxy-Eyes._

 _A beast of majesty unseen,_

 _O' so faithfully served his Queen._

 _The forests shivered, the mountains quaked,_

 _And soon her crown was staked._

* * *

 _The Kingdom burned, the moon was gone,_

 _Fog of war killed light of dawn._

 _A campaign of dragons and ladies fair,_

 _Broke out for the glimmering chair._

 _With eyes of blue, and eyes of red,_

 _The war like fire it did spread._

* * *

 _The forges hissed while dragon soared,_

 _From flames came hammer, axe, and sword._

 _A thousand ships sailed from Frey,_

 _To kingdoms vast and far away._

 _The ground was bathed in hero's blood_

 _A hundred knights slain in the mud_

 _Her bravest knight fought in her stead_

 _A song from swords and now he's dead._

* * *

 _The Kingdom dead, the moon it cried_

 _As dragons fell dead from the skies_

 _The Queen of Stars with countless woes_

 _Flew on her dragon to challenge her foes_

 _The fire hissed, their claws did gleam_

 _A fight unlike the world had seen_

 _And one by one, they all fell down_

 _Now no one's left to claim the crown._

* * *

Nemo shivered hearing their voices ring likes ghosts in the darkness. He was calmed by their song, but then something rang out of the trees that sent a wave of panic down his spine. It was a clap. But it came from neither person in the party. Someone else was doing it. Everyone stood, despite their aching feet and trembling legs. Ryon, however, kept on snoring.

Duke tapped his foot against Ryon's foot, causing him to wake. He cursed him something awful but shut his mouth upon seeing the company that surrounded him. Women with long, golden hair and pointed ears and glowing bright-blue eyes. Their skin was pale and turned a shade of brilliant silver. They were clad in black scaled mithril and chainmail. All of them aiming black and gold bows at them with glowing arrows ready to strike them down.

"Beautiful song," said the woman who clapped. She was known as Brexi the Paladin of Moonlight. Long had she fought in these woods, nestled below the foot of the mountains Denrost. Though more than thousands of years old, she had the appearance of a young lady in her twenties.

"How did ya find us?" Joey snapped.

"You breathe so loud, a blind woman could have shot you in the dark," Brexi countered.

Nemo, still wrapped underneath Serenity's riding cloak, began to realize these were no ordinary women. Upon their faces, he saw curved designs of glimmering gold with speckles of stars or flowers. He knew of only one race in Termnnia that practiced such an art. These women were Nymphs.

"What do you want?" said Tristan.

"We mean you no harm," said Téa. "We've been on the run and must get to White Harbor post-haste!"

Brexi smirked. "You have entered the realm of the Queen of the Night. I am afraid we cannot simply let you go."

"You have to!" said Duke. "We cannot delay. We must see Lady Avi at once. It's a matter of life and death."

"So you are affiliated with the Summoner of Dragons?" Brexi asked. "What are your names? And what burdens do you carry on you? I sense a great and ancient power radiating off one of you."

Joey stepped forward, acting as the ambassador for the group. He did his best to lose his accent and sound much more Western. "I am Ser Joey Wheeler the Black Dragon Knight," Joey said, placing a hand over his chestplate. "This is Ser Tristan of the Noble House of Taylor. Duke of House Devlin; and former chamberlain of High King Antar Wollcraft. Princess Téa of Gardenrealm. And my sister Serenity of the Silver Paladins. We're friends of Queen Avi."

"You failed to introduce the boy," said Brexi, keeping a close eye on Nemo. She smiled at him, to show she meant no harm…for the moment. She looked back at Joey. "Why?" she asked.

"He aint nothin' important," said Joey.

"If you lie to me, our arrows will sing," Brexi warned him. "I will ask again. Who. Is. The. Boy?"

"This is Prince Nemo of Red Leaf."

Brexi let out a short laugh and placed her hand on her hip as she examined Nemo cowering under Serenity's cloak.

"You need to be subtler on the road, little Nemo. That is no ordinary card you carry."

"I carry nothing," said Nemo.

"Indeed," Brexi replied with a smile. "My Queen knows of the power in your pocket. We were expecting you."

"That's all well and good," said Joey, "but we really gotta get goin'."

"You will go nowhere," said Brexi. "But to the Queen of these woods. Argue with us again, and there will be blood."

"Will you just shut up, Joey!" Ryon said, kicking Joey in the shin. "Your stubbornness is going to get us all killed."

"We'll go with you," said Serenity. "But after we talk to your Queen, you have to let us go. Do we have your word on that?"

"That is not up to me to decide," said Brexi. "Upon crossing into these woods, your fate was put into the hands of the Queen, it will be up to her to determine your fate."


	160. The King of the Seventeen Seas

**The Money Fleet**

* * *

Once the last mug of ale had been drunk, the music dead, and the passengers asleep, the ship was silent. Marcel rested on a hammock tied between two posts in a cramped room he had to share with Jaeyoung, Zane, and little Peter, who kept them up for a few hours making stark demands that he slept with his Summoner. Arietta, using her feminine wiles, was able to secure a room all to herself, and there she kept to herself the entire night. The ship creaked while stirring up and down with the gentle waves, softly leading their fleet to Riftgaard and meet with Jon to secure the gold and spread it among the Holds of Avi's Alliance. Hopefully this gold would be enough to grant them an edge against the Covenant and the Empire. This was their only chance.

He sighed and placed his iron hands behind his head. He winced; for it was as comfortable as placing his head on Spiked Seadra's back. He put his pillow in between his hands and the back of his head and found coziness at last. But sleep he would not find. His mind wandered to his friends. Stas. Jon. Avi, and Phoenix. He took comfort in knowing that his Eldori friends, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and even Chazz were safe within the walls of Domino City. What were they doing right now?

He did not dare think about Alexis again, but, try as he might, his last conversation with her still haunted him. The fear in her voice. The way she called to him for help. He ground his teeth to contain his frustration. The frustration of not being to anything to save her. Would the gold be enough? Would he and his friends be able to reach her in time before King Ethan decided he was done with her?

Too much.

Marcel roared and punched a hole in the wall. Jaeyoung stirred, Zane bolted upright.

"I wanna ride the pony," Peter muttered, still in sleep.

Marcel felt as though he had returned from another dimension. He had no idea how he wound up with a hole in the wall. He removed his fist from the hole and gasped seeing two men making love in the other room, both of them petrified by Marcel's sudden intrusion.

"We-we-we're so sorry, milord," one of them said. "We'll try to keep it down."

"No, no," Marcel confided to them waving his hand. "Just go about your business. It was nothing to do with you." He turned sharply trying to burn out what he had just seen.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Zane asked.

"I was just thinking about her," said Marcel.

Zane slid his hand down his face. "And is punching holes in our ship going to remedy the situation?" he asked. "Marcel, I know how you feel. I know, I've known Alexis far longer than you have."

"You were kids?" Marcel asked.

"We grew up together, yes," said Zane. "We're going to get her back, Marcel. I promise."

"You get her back," Marcel replied hanging his metal arms glumly. "I'm going to punch Ethan's face in and make him pay for all he's done."

"Just be sure to leave a piece of him for us," chucked Zane. "When this war is over, I'll treat you to a fine bottle of brandy at Duelist Academy."

"Think there's going to be time? School starts next month," Marcel said looking up at Zane. The moonlight made the beads of sweat on his brow glisten. He shoved the cool side of his pillow onto his face to relieve himself of the stuffy, stifling air of their room. Zane stripped out of his clothing hours ago, and yet he still felt very hot himself.

"There will be time," said Zane. "I heard Kaiba changed the place a lot last time we left."

"Two years can do that," said Marcel. "Especially under Seto Kaiba's rule. Word on the street is, he built himself a Space Elevator of some kind that leads to a station orbiting Domino City. What he does up there, Goddesses only know."

"I also heard Cora's got the entire Kaiba Corp board of directors wrapped around her finger."

"She had a knack for that," Marcel said with a laugh. "She had a way with the boys in our school. They knew she was the daughter of Seto Kaiba, yet they still wanted to date her. Remember that gauntlet match in the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dining hall?"

Zane laughed softly, so as not to wake up Jaeyoung and Peter. "I sure did. Man, that was a horrible mess. Fights broke out, cards were stolen and torn. I'm not going to lie, but Cora Kaiba was very good looking."

"Good looking?" Marcel scoffed. "She was hot!"

"That, too," Zane agreed.

THUD!

They yelped, feeling the ship get struck by some sort of powerful projectile. Lanterns hanging on the wall fell and lit the floor in flames.

"We're under attack!" someone shouted from above. "Pirates!"

The crew and passengers' screams and yells could be heard from all directions. Another powerful thud hit the side of the ship.

"What the hell?" Jaeyoung shouted. "What's going on?"

"Lady Arietta!" Peter called out desperately, trying to put on his boots. "Lady Arietta, I'm coming!"

Zane only had time to put his trousers on and grab his sword. He threw the door open. "Marcel! Jaeyoung! Follow me upstairs." He pointed at two men cowering on the floor. "You there! Put out that fire!"

The men mustered what little courage they had and ran to the kitchens to grab buckets of water. The hallways were enveloped in a thick cloud of smoke causing many to cough and wheeze.

Marcel put on his sleeveless duster over his underwear and followed him. Jaeyoung was already fully clothed. He grabbed his bow, Xiefeng's twin blades, and the leather jacket hanging on a peg behind the door before running up the stairs following his friends. It proved a difficult task with all the bobbing the ship dead. The ship was struck again and tilted to the right. Jaeyoung was tossed at the wall. He held out his arms to shield himself from the falling debris. A burning piece of wood fell on his wrist, burning it. He yelled and quickly pushed it away.

The ship shifted back into position, bobbed for a moment, and was still. Jaeyoung grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on his burn to soothe it. The water did little to ease the pain, but the coolness drowned it down enough for him to tolerate it. He got ran to the upper deck. The scene that beheld him was chaotic. He felt as though he had walked into hell.

"Jaeyoung!" Marcel shouted from the railing.

Jaeyoung hurried towards him, putting on his leather jacket. Lightning flashed in the sky revealing the silhouette of a jet-black demon soaring above their fleet.

"It's in the clouds!" a sailor shouted from the crow's nest.

"DRAGON!" another sailor shouted.

That was the last thing Marcel and the others wanted to hear. They could not see it, but they heard the beast's massive wingbeats thundering in the skies with the bellow coming from the storm clouds.

"Where is it?" shouted Zane.

A fireball shot out of the darkness like a meteor and hit the crow's nest. The structure collapsed, and the sailor perched on it fell into the blackness of the ocean engulfed in flames. A triumphant roar followed the destruction. Zane head the dragon's wingbeats again, and he looked up just in time to see something glowing neon red in the stormy night sky.

The lightning flashed, revealing the silhouette of the beast again. But that was not all the light revealed. Zane and Marcel stood motionless when they saw the ghostly black sails of an iron ship approaching them. The ornamental figurehead at the front of the ship had glowing red-eyes and flames flickering from a torch inside its mouth.

Another flash of lightning and the heroes could see the sigil etched on the main sail of the ship. The sails were jet black and had the skull of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon with flaming eyes with two crossed Red-Eyes Black Dragon Swords behind it.

"Captain Red-Eyes," Zane breathed. "He found us!"

Yes, he did find them. He, and his fleet of five hundred ships. They encircled the money fleet, blocking off all means of escape. On board Captain Red-Eyes' ship, a woman in heavy black armor with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon motif blew on a horn that doubled as the figurehead. A loud bellow escaped the mouth and the flames burst in a hellish fury. The sound it made was haunting and deep, and so loud it rattled everyone's bones.

"LOOK!" someone cried out. "LOOK AT THE SKY!"

Zane did, but he wished he hadn't. The lightning flashed again revealing more than a hundred Red-Eyes Dragons flying over their fleet like a flock of seagulls. Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Red-Eyes Wyvern. Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, and a Meteor Black Dragon leading the flock.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Jaeyoung shouted.

The dragons began to bombard the flotilla with their molten fireball attacks. The escort ships were sunk in an instant. As Zane and the others focused on the destruction all around them, they failed to notice Captain Red-Eyes' ship slam into theirs. The impact knocked them off their feet and caused a few of the masts to collapse and fall into the ocean.

Two doors opened on both sides of the enemy ship. Then, stairs began to curve out of them and stood over the deck. Bombs were thrown at the crew to maim them and stun them before the pirates ran out of the ship to make their attack.

Out of nowhere, A Cyber Dragon Nova zoomed over the ship and fired a prismatic beam at the enemy ships before zapping three Red-Eyes Black Dragons out of the sky. Arietta was standing in front of the helm like a conquering hero, her hands glowing and haloed by arcane circles.

Peter came running up the deck with his dagger, jabbing a pirate in the thigh allowing Zane to strike him down.

Cyber Dragon Nova grabbed a Red-Eyes Wyvern by the neck and crushed its spine with its metal jaws.

Arietta looked at Zane, building up more power in the arcane circles. She summoned two more Cyber Dragons. "Cyber Dragon Sweiger and finally her Cyber End Dragon, both taking to the skies to do battle with the Red-Eyes Black Dragons. The night was lit up by energy blasts and the flaming corpses of fallen Red-Eyes. In one last bout of showmanship, Arietta transformed Cyber Dragon Nova into the more powerful, Cyber Dragon Infinity.

"She's incredible!" said Jaeyoung. "Avi doesn't even have that much control over her Summons."

"No arguments from me," Marcel said, feeling a bit anxious when he spotted some strange pink aura escape the dragons after they were killed. "Sometimes it feels like the Summons control her. Avi faints after Summons her dragons for battle."

"She's a weakling!" sneered Peter. "You should have named Arietta as Queen of the Alliance. She's a way stronger Summoner than Avi; not to mention better looking."

Marcel paid no attention to his boast and kept his eyes on the pink streaks of energy slithering about in the darkness above. The glowing Red-Eyes swooped down from the skies and blasted two more escort ships.

Cyber End Dragon attacked it, sending it back into the clouds.

"Do you love me now, Zane!" Arietta shouted, leg up on the base of the helm like a conquering hero.

Zane stared at her, but he could not hide the admiration he had of her power. "I have to admit, I am impressed," he said.

Peter laughed. "See? I told you Lady Arietta wouldn't let us down. She's going to make mince-meat out of those puny Red-Eyes Black Dragons!"

"Wait, hold on!" said Marcel, for he noticed something odd when Cyber Dragons killed the Red-Eyes. Then it hit him. The glowing Red-Eyes Black Dragon was a more powerful beast called Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Tell Arietta to stop!" shouted Marcel.

"Why?" said Peter. "Because you're upset she's making Avi look bad?"

"Now is not the time for your games, Peter! Tell Arietta to stop killing them. That glowing one is a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. It's feeding off the energy of the dragons that are killed. Every dragon that falls makes it stronger, don't you see."

"He's right," said Zane. "Stop! Arietta, stop! Call your Cyber Dragons back!" Naturally, she wasn't listening. Zane looked at Peter. "Go back below deck!" he ordered.

"I can fight!" Peter pouted.

"NOW!" Zane shouted as more pirates flooded the deck of their ship.

Zane was the first to make the charge. He blocked the pirate's attack with one quick block and jabbed his sword into his belly. Marcel made a charge as well, smashing the skulls of the pirates with his iron fists while Jaeyoung stood behind and shot them with his arrows.

The mysterious dragon with the glowing patterns returned and shot reddish-black flames from his back to create a wall to the port-side of the ship. Jaeyoung felt the heat sting his back. His jacket and his long braid caught fire.

"JAEYOUNG!" Zane shouted. A pirate lunged at him with his spiked club. Zane dodged the attack and kicked him in the crotch before beheading him.

Marcel bashed another pirate's skull with his iron fist before sprinting towards Jaeyoung to help him. But he was too late. A crossbow bolt struck Jaeyoung in the shoulder. The pain and the force of the bolt knocked him back causing him to fall overboard into the flaming waters below.

"JAY!" Marcel roared. He turned to spot the shooter. It was not who he was expecting. Standing on the bow of the sip, holding his Red-Eyes themed crossbow was none other than the terror of the Seventeen Seas himself.

Captain Red-Eyes. A mask of fell power concealed the upper half of his face. The armored duster he wore seemed to blend with the darkness behind him. He sniggered and threw the crossbow on the floor before jumping from the bow to the deck below. Zane and Marcel stood together waiting to do battle with him. Captain Red-Eyes laughed softly then held out both his hands. Two black swords, crafted to resemble the strange black dragon in the sky materialized in the palms of his gloved hands. The guard of the sword, shaped like the dragon's head with a glowing fireball ornament in its mouth.

"Surrender the gold and I will make your deaths quick," he said.

Zane raised his sword in a falcon guard while Marcel held up his fists in response to his ultimatum.

"You're not as stupid as you look," the captain said, engulfing his swords in flames with a thought. His glowing Red-Eyes Black Dragon flew behind him; its body concealed by the dark of the night, save for the glowing patterns on its body.

"That's a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" said Marcel. "Those haven't been seen since my ancestor lost the Dance of the Dragon Queens."

"Ah," said Captain Red-Eyes. "So, you're a Walston. Yes, Evangelia wiped out all your Red-Eyes Black Dragons during the war, didn't she?"

Zane narrowed his eyes. By the sound of his voice and his good form, he guessed Captain Red-Eyes was in his early twenties.

They charged at one another. Marcel beat Zane to Captain Red-Eyes. He jabbed his fists at the enemy; his metal arms humming with each strike. Captain Red-Eyes dodged the attacks with the greatest of ease. He started to block the punches with his swords, causing them to spark and spit balls of fire in the air.

Zane stepped beside him, hoping to catch him by surprise, but Captain Red-Eyes was a veteran swordsman who had seen that trick dozens of times before. He parried Zane's strike, and danced to the left, avoiding a punch from Marcel, then holding up his sword to block the second jab creating more sparks.

Zane lunged forward swinging his sword so fast, his hands were a blur. Captain Red-Eyes sniggered, blocking each strike as he skipped backward. When he had his fun, he used both his swords to catch Zane's blade. He twisted his arms to flick the sword out of Zane's hands and tossed it away. Captain Red-Eyes roared, ready to strike Zane down until Marcel jumped forward and crossed his arms, blocking the attack in the nick of time.

Marcel kicked Captain Red-Eyes in the guy, knocking him back towards the rail of the port side. He laughed, massaging his belly. In no time at all, he recovered from the kick and charged at Marcel while Zane slid towards his sword. A pirate screamed as he charged at him. Zane was quick to his feet and spun out of the way, cutting out the pirate's innards with a swift strike.

Then, someone jumped from the port side. Jaeyoung, still alive and well. He jabbed Captain Red-Eyes in the back of the leg. He bellowed from the pain, falling to his knees. Marcel lunged forward, grabbing his wrists and squeezing them until the captain let go of his swords. Cyber Dragon Sweiger hovered over the deck hissing at the pirates. Seeing their leader defeated and a powerful dragon ready to burn them to ashes, the pirates stopped attacking and stood still, awaiting their fate.

Cyber End Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon circled each other in the skies, awaiting the orders from their masters.

"You're looking well," Marcel said to Jaeyoung.

"I just needed a hot bath," Jaeyoung replied in good humor, despite half a bolt sticking out of his chest.

Marcel and Zane laughed, patting him on the back.

"What do we do with him?" Jaeyoung asked, taking his sword out of Captain Red-Eye's leg. The young pirate cringed in agony.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lady Arietta said, coming down the stairs to the deck.

Peter ran out from below deck to join her. "I knew you would beat them, My Lady! You're the best Summoner I know!"

Arietta ignored his praise, unsheathing a dagger she kept hidden under her skirt. "We kill him and take his head to White Harbor. I heard there's a heft prize for his capture."

"We have plenty of gold," said Zane. "But maybe, just maybe, I think we can use him."

"You're insane, Zane," Marcel growled, baring his teeth, his muscle twitching. "In what way, can a lowly pirate be of use to us?"

"Look around you, Marcel," Zane answered, holding up his arms. "He has Red-Eyes Black Dragons by the hundreds. One of them a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. How many ships do you have?" Zane asked, touching the captain's neck with his sword.

"Three hundred," Captain Red-Eyes snarled. "And ten thousand men at my command."

"I think we just found ourselves a new navy," Zane said, looking at his friends one-by-one.

"That is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard you say, Zane," Arietta snapped at him. "I love you and all, but I think you're an idiot for even making such a ridiculous proposal. Captain Red-Eyes and his men must be taken back to White Harbor to stand trial. They are killers."

"So are we," Zane replied.

Arietta stopped talking.

"Dragons. Ships. Men. And a skilled leader to command them all. This is just what we needed," said Zane. "Our waters need protecting, and I think he's right for the job."

"You looking to make some real gold, captain?" Jaeyoung said, accepting Zane's idea.

"I know what you're trying to do," said Captain Red-Eyes. "You're trying to buy me out, aren't you? If you are, you're even bigger scoundrels than me."

"We have half a trillion in gold here, kid," said Jaeyoung. "Fight for Lady Avi, and you can put the pirate's life behind you."

Captain Red-Eyes laughed. "Why? I love it so much. It's a lot of fun."

Zane dug the point of his sword into the captain's chin. "Because the only one reaping the benefits of all this plundering is you." He looked at the crew. "Fight for Lady Avi!" he shouted at the pirates. "Reclaim your honor. You will be pardoned for your crimes. You will be well paid. And you can put an end to an enemy far greater than the both of us. What say you?"

The pirates murmured with one another.

"They agree," said Zane. "What say you, captain?"

Captain Red-Eyes sighed. "I say you morons are insane and corrupt. Don't those land lubbers back in the kingdoms trust you?" He shrugged. "What do I care? If I'm getting paid to join the little queen's navy, I'll do it. However, there are a few things I'd like you to do for me."

"What's that?" Arietta asked. "Are you making demands of us?"

Peter pointed sternly at the captain. "You don't get to make demands of Lady Arietta, you peasant!"

"I wasn't talking to her. It seems these guys are the one calling the shots here, so why don't you shut your twat, and your little imp, too?"

"What?" shouted Peter.

"Shut up!" Marcel yelled. He looked at the captain. "What are your terms?"

"I want one hundred million in gold when your war is over. And a castle by the sea. And my men to become lords."

Jaeyoung raised an eyebrow. "All ten thousand of them?"

"Yeah, make it happen. And, I desire a woman. Your Queen will do."

"You want Avi's hand in marriage?" said Zane.

"Those are my terms," said Captain Red-Eyes. "Hell, I'll just settle for Avi. She's got money, castles, power, and dragons; a fine prize for my services to your alliance. Come on fellas, we all know the greatest treasure in the land is what's between a woman's legs. And better yet, a queen's legs?" He licked his lips.

"You pig!" Arietta spat.

Zane pulled the sword away from his neck and sheathed it back into his belt. "We can get you the gold, and though it will take some time, we'll see your men taken care of. As for Avi, well, no promises."

"Well, make it happen," said Captain Red-Eyes. "If you can do that for me, I say we've got ourselves a deal."

"We'll talk to her," said Zane.

Marcel looked at him wide-eyed. "Zane, that's our Queen you're talking about."

"Then I pledge my services to Lady Avi," said Captain Red-Eyes. He looked at his crew. "Men! Spread the word. I still think there's fighting going on out there. There's been a change of plan in our little adventure. We are now soldiers, in the Alliance Navy. If we survive the war and win. They're gonna make us rich!"

The pirates held up their swords and cheered.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Zane," said Jaeyoung.

"Me, too," said Zane. "You better get that bolt looked at."

"I'll be fine,"Jaeyoung said walking away. "This is going to be a long voyage."

* * *

 **Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

The doors creaked open, letting in the faint glow of dawn inside the darkness of his cell. Ser Gerhalos growled, squinting to adjust his eyes to the light. He heard heavy iron footsteps, the clinking of mail and armor.

"Okay you, it's dawn."

Two Wolves grabbed Ser Gerhalos by the arms and picked him up. They dragged him outside down the hallways of the Citadel of the Wolves all the way outside towards a balcony overlooking a valley below. On the balcony, a gathering of Wolves and Feldians crowded around a wooden chopping block at the center of the balcony.

Ser Gerhalos felt himself growing colder than usual, seeing the end of the road ahead of him. He heard sobbing, no doubt it was from Summer, standing beside Jon in front of the chopping block. He kept his head down so as not to look at them. The cold sub-arctic winds mischievously howled at him for his sins. His ears twitched, for he swore he heard vexing voices in the howls. Snow had started powder the earth in a cold white blanket as Ser Gerhalos marched to his death.

He felt someone touch his left shoulder. He looked to see who it was. Astrid, tears frozen on her cheeks, peachy with weep and chill. A sorrowful mist escaped her lips after she sobbed.

He made it to the block at last and was forced to his knees. The cold cement whacked his bones, causing him to groan from the slight pain.

"End of the line, my friend," said one of the Wolves.

The bowed before King Jon and walked away leaving Ser Gerhalos to him. Jon, wearing the crown of his father on his brow stepped forward. He ordered Ser Gerhalos to put his head on the block.

"I'm sorry," Ser Gerhalos whispered.

"I know," said Jon.

"Hail Jahangir King!" Ser Gerhalos shouted, to which everyone cheered. "I am sorry I missed the coronation earlier."

"You weren't invited," said Jon.

Ser Gerhalos grinned. His golden mane speckled with snowflakes. "No," he said. He swallowed. "No, I didn't think so."

Something roared in the distance, echoing in the snow-laden sky.

"What was that?" said Summer.

"Nothing," said Theo. "Jon, you'd best get on with it. I'm freezing my balls off."

Jon paid his cousin no heed and knelt beside Ser Gerhalos patting his shoulder with three soft thuds. "I don't want to do this."

Ser Gerhalos looked at him. "You must," he said. "I am a traitor."

Jon shook his head, squinting his eyes to push the tears out. "I could save your life, Ser Gerhalos. I really don't want to do this."

"I don't have anything to live for anymore," said Ser Gerhalos. "The love of my life left me, and I lost the love of my friends. Just kill me now, Jon."

Jon patted his shoulder again and stood up. "Besides falling in love with a Dragonheart, do you have any regrets?"

A big tear rolled down the lion's cheek. "Aye. That I do. I regret that I couldn't see her one last time."

"Who?" Jon asked.

"Avi," Ser Gerhalos replied with a weep. "I loved her and raised her like she was my own daughter. She was a child of seventeen when I found her. A lowly tavern wench if you can believe that. A timid, weak, clumsy little tavern wench. And now, now she's a Queen who can summon dragons and a God Card. I wish I could have seen her one last time. Jon. If you ever see her, tell her I'm sorry."

Jon nodded, holding open is hands and materialized his flaming axe.

The roar echoed again. It was louder.

"What is that!?" shouted Sassa.

"It's nothing!" said Theo. "Jon hurry up! Teach this traitor a lesson."

Jon placed both hands on the top of his axe. He bowed his head, closed his eyes and paused.

"In name of Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda Queen of the Alliance, Summoner of Dragons, Master of Slifer and Heiress to the Diamond Throne of Termnnia. I King Jon Jahangir of Riftgaard of the House of the Bear sentence you to death. May the Goddesses show you mercy, for you shall receive none today."

The roar echoed even louder.

"Is there a bear on the mountain or something?" shouted Genesis.

"Hurry up, Jon!" Theo shouted.

"SILENCE!" Jon shouted at him. He took a few breaths to help him concentrate and be calm, for he wanted his strike to be quick and painless for Ser Gerhalos. "Farewell, Ser Gerhalos."

"It was an honor, Jon," said Ser Gerhalos.

Jon sniffed and raised his axe. But before he could swing his axe, he heard what sounded like thunder booming from underneath the balcony.

"What in the…"

WHOOSH! Something massive flew out from under the balcony and spread its wings, blotting out whatever sunlight could reach them. It was a dragon! A massive one, unlike anything they had ever seen.

Heart-EartH Dragon.

The Wolves of Riftgaard ran towards the creature, weapons ready, but when they saw the rider, they lowered their weapons and bowed. When the Wolves were seen as not a threat by the dragon, he landed on the balcony allowing his rider to jump off.

Avi jumped from the dragon's back, almost veiled by the snow in her white dress and white fur cape to keep her warm. She had on earmuffs of white fur and mittens to make her ride a little more comfortable.

Jon's axe vanished, and he bent the knee for his Queen.

Avi saw her knight in chains and ran for him.

"Ser Gerhalos!" she cried.

"Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted, getting up despite being in chains.

He sprinted for her and fell on both knees, so she could hug him.

"Ser Gerhalos!" she said joyfully. "I missed you."

"Avi, I was worried sick!" Ser Gerhalos said. "Why did you just leave like that?"

"I had to find more dragons," Avi replied. "We need help, Ser Gerhalos. But, I promise I'll never run away like that again."

"The mission was an important one," Ser Gerhalos said, lightly tugging her ear as chastisement. "If you must go, you must go. All I ask is that you never leave me alone."

"I never will," Avi said stroking his mane. "I promise."

"Young lady, you could have been killed!" Ser Gerhalos wept. He licked her face. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe."

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked.

Avi looked at him. "I received your letter in White Harbor," she said. "Are things really that bad?" Avi heard the chains on his wrists and ankles, and backed away, quickly realizing what was going on. "Why are you in chains?" she asked. "And that chopping block? Jon were you about to execute Ser Gerhalos? What is the meaning of this!?" She sounded furious.

"Your Majesty," Jon babbled. "I can explain…"

"He is a traitor!" Theo boasted, proudly stepping forward. Without asking, he took Avi's hand and kissed it. "My Queen, your knight released the prisoner, Dalaris Dragonslayer three days ago."

"Is this true, Ser Gerhalos?" Avi asked. "You let Dalaris go?"

"I am so sorry, Avi," he said. "I loved her."

Avi shook her head. "Loved her? You poor thing, she had you fooled! She's a Dragonheart! She was using you to get away!"

"And the fool did let her get away!" said Theo. "Ser Gerhalos is a traitor, and traitors to the crown must die!"

Jon nodded. "It's the law, Avi."

"Pox on it!" shouted Avi. "Ser Gerhalos, I pardon you for your crime, but this is to be your last warning. If you ever pull something like this again, I'm afraid I won't be able to see you from the block a second time."

"You can't do this!" shouted Theo.

Summer smirked. "Well, she…did!"

Jon was not pleased with her decision. "You're just going to let him go, Avi?"

"He's my friend!" Avi yelled. "Release him at once!"

"He broke the law, Avi!" Jon retorted. "Are you going to let anyone go just because they give you a sappy sob story?"

"That's not your concern," Avi argued. "Do as I say. Release him!"

"Avi…" Jon began.

Avi took a dominant step forward and shoved him hard on the chestplate with her palm. "By order of the Queen! I demand you let him go!"

"You heard the woman, Jon!" said Summer. "Let him go!"

Jon looked at the jailors. "Release the prisoner."

The jailors approached Ser Gerhalos and unlocked his shackles. Jon shook his head in disappointment. "You keep making stupid decisions like that, and you're not going to be Queen for long, Avi."

"Is that a challenge, Jon?" Avi narrowed her eyes.

Theo ran for her. "But you can't just!"

"SILENCE!" she shouted, to which Theo stepped back and said nothing.

"Avi!" Summer said from the crowd. "Welcome back. We missed you."

Avi smiled at her.

"Lady Avi!" Queen Maria said, coming out of the throng when all the excitement died down.

"Who are you?" Avi asked.

Ser Gerhalos stood behind Avi. "My Queen, this is Maria Delgado, Queen of Feldia. She and her sisters performed a coup de ta against her father, one of the conspirers who aided in the death of High King Yuri. She has humbly asked to join the Alliance."

Avi shook her head. "Weren't you aligned with House Dragonheart?" she asked. "Why should I trust you?"

"We killed our father," Maria replied, her sisters gathering behind her. 'He was a man who had his lips firmly planted on Antilles' ass. The Dragonhearts also killed my sister's fiancé and have gathered an army at the borders of our kingdom just recently. Emperor Sora knows we no longer side with his House and intends to conquer us. We need your help."

"We can't engage in another theatre of war," said Avi. "My troops are spread thinner than butter across the map as it is. And Stas is in need of aid in Mondé."

"My Lady," said Rosita. "There are three dragons sleeping in our kingdom. They are blessed with a great power from the Dawn Age. We thought perhaps you could wake them."

" _More dragons are exactly what you need, Avi,"_ the Heart-EartH Dragon said telepathically. " _I know of the ancient creatures she speaks of. They call out to you from Feldia. The kingdom is a few leagues from here as well. If you can call on their power, it will drive the Dragonhearts from Feldia, and give you more land to control, and more soldiers to your army_."

"More dragons, eh?" Avi said with a smile. "I like it." She and Maria shook hands. "Welcome to the Alliance of the Dragon Queen, Maria."

"Thank you, My Lady," Maria said, kissing both her cheeks. "Shall we escort you to Feldia then? Please say yes, I hate the frozen kingdom."

Avi looked at Jon. "Congratulations on being named King, Jon. I am sorry about your father."

"Thank you, My Queen," said Jon.

"Is there anything I can do to aid you and your new army of Wolves."

"One of your dragons would be nice," said Jon.

Avi laughed. "Well, I can't promise you that."

Jon laughed with her. "No need to worry, My Queen. We can take care of ourselves. There are more vaults full of ancient technology scattered about these lands. We'll find them and distribute them to your army as quickly as possible. Given our enemy, I fear the age of swords, axe, and shield is over."

Avi nodded. "Very well," she said. "Take care Jon. And please, do hurry. The Covenant has their eyes set on White Harbor. If it falls, I fear our Alliance will crumble." Avi bowed one last time and followed Maria and her sisters out of the balcony.

Jon and Ser Gerhalos stood beside one another, both muted by awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, Ser Gerhalos," said Jon.

"No, no," said Ser Gerhalos. "I uh…it was my fault. I should have never developed feelings for her. You were right, Jon. I am a traitor."

"I don't blame you," said Jon. "Dalaris was pretty hot."

They both laughed. Jon opened his arms giving him a hug. Ser Gerhalos smiled and patted Jon's back.

"Take care of her," said Jon.

"Rule well, King Jon," Ser Gerhalos said, shaking his hands. He walked towards the doorway of the balcony.

"Ser Gerhalos," Jon said.

Ser Gerhalos turned.

"I am to understand you and Dalaris had sex."

There was a pause.

"You're so huge and she is so…small. How did you…"

Ser Gerhalos grinned. "Carefully," he said. "Very carefully."

They both laughed and together went inside to get out of the cold.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

"Where...am I?" he asked laying on a floor of darkness made solid. It was cold to the touch, freezing like the cold nip of winter. His amethyst eyes were wide open, but still, he saw nothing.

Darkness. Absolute darkness in its purest form. Not a single speck of light greeted him. He started to panic; for this would be all he would come to know for all eternity. This was his world now. No friends to keep him company. Never again would he hear their laughter and words of encouragement when he Dueled. Never again would he feel the sunlight shining on his face. The feeling of cold water rushing down his throat after a long trek down the roads of Termnnia. No longer would he taste food.

This was his world, now and forever.

"This cannot be..."

Suddenly, dark neon blue light engulfed him. It trailed this way and that forming a familiar pattern on the floor. The Eye of Wdjat; the eye that was engraved on his Millennium Puzzle. Speaking of which, it suddenly lowered from the shadows above and hovered over the eye, the gold turning aquamarine in the eerie light that formed the Wdjat symbol.

"What is this?" Yami asked. "My Millennium Puzzle."

"Pharaoh," a gentle voice called to him. "Pharaoh. Wake up."

Yami heard footsteps echoing from the dark beyond the dim, dark blue light. He saw something green piercing the dark. A figure walked into the light revealing himself.

"Yuri?" Yami gasped. "But how..."

"Did you hear what I said?" Yuri interrupted, holding up his wrist equipped with a Kaiba Corp Duel Disk. "Get your ass up. It's time to Duel! And this time, you're going to pay for what you've done to me. Traitor."


	161. Dueling the Dark

**Yami**

* * *

He wasn't sure if his eyes were deluding him. Perhaps the figure in front of him was nothing more than an illusion of the Shadow Realm. He wanted to feel joy. He wanted to express content in seeing a familiar face in the nightmare world he was confined to. But what if he was a fiend taking the shape of his dear friend. It had to be. Yuri had no reason to call him a traitor. It couldn't be him.

"Yuri?" Yami managed to croak, fighting back the dizziness and fatigue that weighed his body down with a horrible burden. "Is that really you?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes, his face glowing dark blue from the Wdjat symbol beneath their feet. "Stop playing around, Pharaoh. Get up! Get up now!"

"What do you want?" Yami asked, getting back up to his feet. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"You should know, fool! You're the one who got me trapped here in the first place!"

Yami shook his head. "I?" he said, slapping his hand over his chest. "I put you here? Now I know for a fact you're not the real Yuri."

"Believe what you want to believe, Pharaoh," Yuri said, forming a horrifying grin. His eye seemed to glow even brighter. "The fact of the matter is, there's only one way to get out of the Shadow Realm and that's your Millennium Puzzle." He pointed at the puzzle hovering above them in the eerie darkness.

"My Puzzle?" Yami said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What are you? Some kind of idiot?" Yuri shouted. "Fine, I'll put it in layman's terms for you. We're stuck in a prison; this place, this Shadow Realm. Your Millennium Puzzle is the key to getting one of us out."

"My puzzle can get us both out!" said Yami. "Just let me…"

"The Millennium Puzzle is currently without an owner," said Yuri. "Its power won't work for you even if you tried. No. The only way to claim it is by winning it in a Duel. But this is going to be no ordinary Duel, Pharaoh. This will be a Shadow Game. One of us is not going to make it back to Termnnia."

Yami shouted: "No! That is not true! The puzzle is mine! I can help you, Yuri!"

"I don't need your help!" Yuri spat. "Because of your help, I was murdered! Because of you, I'm trapped here. Now Termnnia plunges into chaos because of you! The Ancient Beasts awaken. The God Cards are dying. Avi's dragons will prove no use against the enemy that is coming. Zorc Necrophades."

"Zorc?" Yami gasped. "No! He has been sealed in the void for all eternity!"

"No, Yami. He is coming back. He is feeding off the chaos that has enveloped the world. Don't you get it, Yami? The murder of my parents. My destiny as High King. This war. It was all part of their plan."

"Who's plan, Yuri?" Yami begged him. "What are you talking about?"

Yuri said nothing and began his turn. "DUEL!" he shouted.

 **LP 8000**

"Since I have no cards on the field, I can Special Summon **Neo Uraby** in attack mode!"

* * *

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1800 LV 5**

* * *

"Next I place a card face-down and summon Giant Rex!"

The ground shook as the Spinosaurus Yuri summoned stomped out of the darkness and into the dim neon blue light of the playing field. He towered over Yuri with a fiery hatred in its eyes, as if he, too, were angered by the treachery of Yami's sins against his master, whatever they may be.

* * *

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1200 LV 4**

* * *

"And don't think I'm done yet, Pharaoh, because now I Special Summon two Gilasaurus from my hand."

The two brown raptors sprinted out of the darkness and stood on either side of Yuri, snarling and hissing at Yami. The flashed their teeth and snapped their jaws at him, tails swinging left to right with an urge to do battle.

"But they won't stay for long," said Yuri. "I Overlay them both to access the Overlay Network. My two prehistoric friends will forge themselves into a new beast. I Xyz Summon Grenosaurus!"

* * *

 **ATK/2000 DEF/1900 Rank 3**

* * *

Two flames burst from a cauldron of steel behind Yuri. But something was leading them closer to the light of the Wdjat on the ground. Yami stepped back when he realized the cauldrons were the actually the top of the cyborg dinosaur's eyes. Yami was taken aback by how quickly Yuri was able to summon such powerful beasts on his first turn. They were aggressive-looking, and being dinosaurs, that was something Yugi had come to expect. But, and Yami didn't know if it was him or the Shadow Realm that did this, the dinosaurs Yuri summoned seemed far more ferocious than usual.

Yuri held up the one card left in his hand. "I play the spell **Pot of Excruciating Greed**. This card lets me draw up to five cards from my deck at the price of five hundred Life Points for each one I chose. I'm going to go all out and draw all five cards."

Yuri clenched his teeth and tightened every muscle in his body to brace for the stinging he was about to be inflicted with from the sadistic spell. The five cards were drawn, and a purplish-pink aura enveloped his entire body, inflicting him with 5000 points of damage and a horrid pain that made Yuri beg for death.

"Kill me! Kill me!" he cried, falling to his knees. "GODDESSES MAKE IT STOP! PHARAOH KILL ME!"

The pain finally subsided, leaving Yuri paralyzed and weeping on the ground.

"Yuri!" Yami cried in distress. He darted across the field towards him. "Are you all right?"

Before he could reach him, Yuri sat up straight and held open his palm, knocking Yami back with a magical force push. He landed on his back so hard the wind was knocked out of him. Saliva was launched out of his mouth.

"It's your move, Pharaoh," Yuri said as a tear fell down his cheeks.

Yami did not want to move. He didn't want to believe it but there was no doubt in his heart that the boy in front of him was the honest-to-goddesses real Yuri.

"Spirit!" Yugi cried in spectral form above Yami. "I know you don't want to, but you have to get up and fight. You have to Duel Yuri."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," said Yami. "Yugi, I haven't got any hands." He made a movement to hold up the stumps, but to his shock, Yami's hands were back. He gasped in shock, wriggling his fingers and flicking his wrists to see if he had full control of his regenerated limbs. This was no illusion. Yami's hands had indeed come back.

"You know what you must do," said Yugi. "You have to beat this…thing whatever he is. I know for a fact that he's not Yuri. He can't be Yuri."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Yuri loves us," said Yugi. "He would never force us to battle for the Millennium Puzzle. He would never want claim to it. He knows it belongs to us."

"You're right," said Yami. He stood up, morphing his golden wristband into his newly-forged custom Duel Disk. The new model from Kaiba Corp. A holographic blade digitized over the contraption, beeping and buzzing upon activation.

"I don't know who you are…demon! But I know for a fact you're not Yuri either! And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you will not be taking my Millennium Puzzle!"

"Yeah! You tell 'im!" said Yugi.

"I just did," said Yami.

"Uh…Okay," Yugi replied awkwardly.

Yami looked back at Yuri, then to his hand examining his options. He grinned. "Here I go!" he shouted to show he was not afraid of Yuri.

"I activate the Field Spell; Magical Citadel of Endymion! Every time either of us activates a Spell Card, my citadel will be given one Spell Counter."

"And what do they do?" Yuri asked.

"You will just have to wait and see," Yami responded briskly. Now, I will add a Spell Counter to my Citadel by using Polymerization to fuse together Eclipse Wyvern and Gaia the Fierce Knight to create Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

A fireball burst above Yami's head, and from it charged the Dragon Champion on his flaming draconic steed. His armor was gold and decorated in scarlet red ornamentation. The lances on both hands were seventeen feet long and colored flaming red.

* * *

 **ATK/2600 DEF/2100 LV 7**

* * *

"Impressive," Yuri said examining the flying monster. "Your Dragon Champion has enough ATK points to take down one of my monsters."

"Oh, I am not done yet!" Yami yelled. "Thanks to Gaia, I am able to add this next card into the fray. Spiral Spear Strike! And since it's a Spell, my Citadel gains another Counter. Now, any Gaia monster I control can inflict piercing damage to your Life Points. Next, I play the Spell Card known as Fiend's Sanctuary. With this card, I can Special Summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field."

Out of the ground right in front of Yami's feet, a silvery liquid oozed into existence and formed into metallic fiend statue with glowing red eyes. Yami then summoned a monster face-down in defense mode.

That was also a third Spell Counter for the Citadel.

He then attacked Yuri's Giant Rex with the Dragon Champion, activating its effect allowing Yami to flip the Giant Rex face-down in Defense Mode. Gaia the Dragon Champion raised his sabers forming an X above him. He held them up until they were engulfed in flames. He launched the flames at Giant Rex, burning him to a crisp. The piercing damage inflicted with Spiral Saber Strike flew towards Yuri, hitting him in the stomach and launching him five feet backward. He hit the ground and rolled so far only his glowing eye could be seen.

Yuri picked himself up and wobbled back to the light of the Wdjat below. The blue light revealed blood oozing from his hair, masking his forehead in red.

 **Yuri-3600 LP**

 **Yami-8000 LP**

"Yuri!" Yami shouted. "Are you all right."

"Are you done?" Yuri replied defiantly.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I place a card face-down and end my turn. Now, Yuri, tell me what this is all about."

"You mean you don't know?" Yuri asked, wiping the blood from his forehead with his fingertips.

Yami implored him to listen. "Yuri, if this is about marrying you to Alexandra Dragonheart…"

Yuri laughed and then he smiled. "Dragonheart?" he said. "The Dragonhearts. The Church of Yeyu. They're nothing but puppets, and Bakura and his minions are holding the strings."

"What?"

"Promises of power. Knowledge to kill the Gods. An endless machine of chaos that will feed the dogs of war until the foulness of the world fuels Zorc with enough power to escape from his prison. Soon, Pharaoh, not even the combined power of the Divine and Ancient Beasts will be enough to hold him back. One of the key instruments that led to all this was Bakura's faith in your self-righteousness. You should have let me find the Ancient Beasts! That was my destiny, Pharaoh! To control the Children of the Goddesses! All of them! But you were too much of a coward to let me do so."

"You have no idea what kind of power they hold, Yuri!"

"A power that kept Zorc sealed away!" Yuri shouted. "Yes, their ferocity was so great that it almost brought the apocalypse, but they did not have a master. Norman the Conqueror thought he was, but he wasn't. I was chosen by Horakhty to be their master as well as the Summoner of the Divine Beasts. I was to be the greatest hero since Norman the Conqueror, but you and your pitiful band took that destiny away from me all for the sake of a peace that Termnnia was never bound to know!"

"Yes, Yuri!" Yami shouted. "You were the Chosen One! The one prophesized by the Celtra to spread light across the world. But not with the Ancient Beasts. Not with those demons!"

"And how do you think I was supposed to spread light to the world?" Yuri roared until his voice was hoarse. "By gathering the kingdoms around the campfire, sing kumbaya and bore them to death with Téa's ridiculous friendship speeches? Your liberal way of thinking cost me my life and plunged Termnnia into chaos, Yami. If you would have just grown a pair of balls and led me to the Ancient Beasts instead of wasting my time at Duelist Academy, I'd still be High King right now. There would have never been any need for me to marry that whore, Alexandra, and surrender my life to Antilles' scheme! And Grandpa would still be alive."

"Rrgh!" Yami grimaced.

Yuri growled when he realized something else. "And all the torture Avi had to endure in that fortress," Yuri said seething with rage. "They beat her! They mutilated her! They raped her! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"No, Yuri…Yuri, please! Listen to me!"

"You sold me to the Dragonhearts!" Yuri cried. "There was no need of their armies because I had the ultimate power in my grasp. The Ancient Beasts and the Divine Beasts. But no. You wanted a more peaceful, less violent way to keep Termnnia safe. And Prince Michael. You priggish idiot! You denied him his birthright to claim the Sacred Beasts, too!"

Yami balled his fists until his knuckles cracked. "There was nothing sacred about them, Yuri! Those monsters are evil. And you can't use them Ancient Beasts so lightly. You would have killed thousands."

"Sometimes great and terrible sacrifices have to be made in order to maintain a proper balance upon the world," said Yuri. "Are you that much of a goody-two-shoes to see that? What am I saying? Of course, you are. You let your greatest enemies walk freely because they 'saw the light'. I'm talking about Marik, Bakura, Denethon, and Dartz. You should have killed them a long time ago when you defeated them. Darkness always has a way of returning, Pharaoh. Especially towards those who were weak enough to let it take them in the first place. Some people change, and most people don't. Would you really give a second chance to someone who went so far gone that the very darkness in his heart became a vile spirit strong enough to take control of his flesh and bone? Well, you did, and you shouldn't have. Marik has returned to his evil ways. And the night when his Sisterhood assassins had me killed, he used the Millennium Rod to put a curse on me, confining me here. The final nail in the coffin, hammered by your weakness."

"Yuri…"

"Dartz. A man with a mind of advanced technology given to him by some fell resource. I know you felt it, Yami. You felt Obelisk the Tormentor die. That was the result of a machine Dartz created that has the destructive power to kill Gods! Obelisk the Tormentor was its first victim."

"How do you know this?"

"I heard him calling to me for help," Yuri replied sorrowfully. "He was in such pain, Yami. The fear in his voice. The agony in his cries. A death inflicted to him by a weapon created by an evil you let walk away. Dartz."

Yami did not know what to say. "I did…I couldn't have…I just…"

"It's all your fault! The Millennium Puzzle has abandoned you for this. It has favored me in this Duel. And I intend not to let it down. Draw!"

He swiped the card off the top of his deck and added it to his hand. He blinked rapidly to get the blood out of his eyes. They stung him awfully. He took his forearm and swiped it off just enough for him to see.

"I play Foolish Burial Goods!" he announced. "I send this trap to Graveyard from my deck." He shuffled his cards, and his spell gave the Citadel a fourth Spell Counter. "Next, I will play Fossil Dig, adding Souleating Oviraptor to my hand (Counters x5). Then, I play a Field Spell. Lost World which will give my Dinosaurs a much-needed bonus and a few nasty surprises for you, Pharaoh ( **Counters x6** ). But why wait for them? I summon Souleating Oviraptor!"

A creature with bright blue on its body came running out of the darkness. It hissed and snapped its beak at Yami.

* * *

 **ATK/1800 DEF/500 LV 4**

* * *

Yuri pet the dinosaur's neck. "That will activate my Lost World's effect. When a Dinosaur is summoned to the field, a Jurassic Token gets placed on yours."

Yami jumped back in surprise when he saw the tan brown-spotted egg poof out of nowhere. (ATK/0 DEF/0)

"Now Soulstealing Oviraptor's effect will activate. When summoned, I can either add a Dinosaur to my hand or send it to the Graveyard. I will send another Giant Rex from my deck to the Graveyard. Then I will target your Jurassic Egg Token with Souleating Oviraptor's effect and destroy it, however, I will use my Lost World's effect to save your egg from Souleating Oviraptor's effect. In doing so, I will send a Baby Cerasaurus to my Graveyard, triggering its effect: When it gets sent to the Graveyard by an effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dinosaur from my deck. Behold, Megalosmasher X!"

A growl bellowed furiously from the shadows. Glowing blue eyes pierced the dark announcing the coming of Yugi's aquatic beast from the dawn of time. It came into the light and roared at Yami.

* * *

 **ATK/2000 DEF/0 LV 4**

* * *

Yuri sniggered with a conceited smile on his face. "Oh, by the way. Thanks to my Lost World field, all monsters except Dinosaurs lose 500 attack points."

Yugi grimaced, stepping back when he realized his Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion was in great danger. His ATK was reduced to 2100.

"Hmm," said Yuri. "Still not enough for my monsters to take down your Dragon Champion. But no matter, I will use the Equip-Spell known as Raise Body Heat to increase my Grenosaurus' attack to twenty-three hundred. ( **Counters x7** ) Attack!"

Grenosaurus charged at the Dragon Champion, grabbing the flaming dragon by the neck and shook it violently before tossing them into the dark. Gaia bellowed in pain and his flaming dragon mount fell to the ground dead after the savage attack snapped its neck, its throat punctured by the dinosaur's sharp teeth.

Yami lost 300 points for that attack.

"That felt good," said Yuri. "Now it's time for Grenosaurus to inflict some more pain on you. When he attacks and destroys a monster, I can detach an Xyz material from him and inflict one thousand points of damage to your Life Points."

Yami braced himself as Grenosaurus roared and lunged at him. He picked him up with his mouth and shook him violently, swaying his head from left to right. Yami's arms and legs swung back and forth like the boneless arms of a ragdoll. He screamed in agony, feeling rows of sharp teeth puncture his flesh.

Grenosaurus raised his head and smashed Yami onto the ground before bathing him in flames from his fire breath attack.

Yami shivered from horrid pain enveloping his body. His shirt was gone leaving him naked from the waist up. Blood painted his body; his face a mask of crimson like Yuri's.

 **Yami-6700 LP**

 **Yuri-3600 LP**

"Yuri…" Yami coughed, trying to get up. Grenosaurus spat and turned to walk away. "Yuri…don't…do this. I can still help you."

"I don't need your help anymore," Yuri retorted. "In fact, your help is what got us here in the first place. Enough talk. I will attack your face-down monster with my Neo Uraby!"

Neo Uraby screeched. The brown-black plume of feathers around its neck rose and shivered. It ran for the face-down monster and turned its body to make use of the double-headed axe blade on its tail.

With a clean slice, Neo Uraby cut the body of a man dressed in ornate yellow robes in half. He grunted and coughed blood before shattering into pieces.

"Now you're wide open!" said Yuri. "Megalosmasher X! Attack!"

"I do not think so!" Yami said, still reeling on the ground in agony. "The monster you attacked with your Neo Uraby was a Master of Illusion. When he is flipped face-up, his effect activates. At the cost of one monster on my field, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I will offer my Metal Slime Token to bring forth Gaia Drake the Universal Force!"

Behind Yami, a bright golden light pierced the darkness. From the light emerged what appeared to be the final form of Gaia the Fierce Knight. A champion of the Warrior-Type monsters no doubt from his beautiful design. White Armor outlined in brilliant gold with spikes colored scarlet. His horse; a giant steed blessed to the champion by Rhimfaxi the Horse Goddesses, was colored black and armored all over with a color scheme matching that of its master.

* * *

 **Gaia Drake the Universal Force**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/2800**

 **LV 10**

* * *

Yes, the field spell reduced his ATK by 500, but Gaia was still standing strong at 3000. None of Yuri's monsters dared to attack. But then, after Yuri set two cards face-down and ended his turn.

"Hold on," said Yuri. "Master of Illusion's effect specifically states that the monster who was Fusion Summoned by his effect must be destroyed."

Yami winced in agony. "You are r-right," he stuttered, shivering from the fiery pain that burned him. "But Gaia Drake the Universal Force cannot be destroyed by the effects of Effect Monsters, therefore he's here to stay."

He grunted and fell to his knees.

"You're hurt," said Yugi. "Better let me take over and rest."

"Are you sure Yugi? This will be very dangerous. We're in the Shadow Realm."

Yugi punched him in the back. "OW!" Yami cried.

"We've Dueled in the Shadow Realm before," said Yugi. "Let me take him on."

"If you say so, Yugi. Be careful."

"You just rest, Yami. I'll take care of him."

A flash of light blinded Yuri. He covered his eyes with his hand until it died down. When it subsided, he set it down and was baffled seeing Yugi take his place.

"Yugi," Yuri said. "Long time no see."

"Spare me the pleasantries whoever you are!" Yugi shouted and he drew his card. "I know for a fact you're not the real Yuri."

"Yeah, I believe you," Yuri countered. "Your delusions of friendship and magic always blind you to what is true. If you refuse to believe me, that's fine. Just do me a favor and hurry up with your turn."

"I will! The sooner I beat you, the sooner I can reclaim my Millennium Puzzle! I play Card of Sanctity, now we draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Figures," Yuri said cringing. "You always draw Card of Sanctity when you're in a tight spot."

Yugi ignored him and proceeded. "Since I have no monsters and the field and you do, I can Special Summon from my hand, Oracle of the Sun. And then I summon Arcane Apprentice who I will use to perform a Synchro Summon. Behold, Arcanite Magician!"

Behind Yuri, an arcane halo formed, and from it emerged his new Synchro Monster. A mage wearing white robes patterned in grayish-blue wielding a long blue staff with a glowing green orb at the top.

* * *

 **ATK/400 DEF/1800 LV 7**

* * *

"Those are some weak attack points," said Yuri. "But if there was one thing I learned during my first year at the Academy, it's that attack points don't matter."

"Nice try," said Yugi. "I know what you're trying to do. You're going to have to do better than that to convince me that you're Yuri. Still, I'm glad to see that even you know that a monster's attack points don't determine its strength. What my Arcanite Magician lacks for in attack, it makes up for in magic. When he is successfully Synchro Summoned, two Spell Counters are added to him, and for every Spell Counter my Arcanite Magician has, his attack points increase by one thousand."

"So that will raise his attack to twenty-four hundred!" Yuri shouted.

Yugi slid his thumb across his nose. "Indeed. And now I activate my face-down card, Magician's Navigation! From my hand, I can Special Summon my dear, dear friend. Dark Magician! And that's not all, Yuri. I will also use my Trap card to Special Summon, Dark Magician Girl!"

Yuri smiled warmly seeing the two monsters appear on the field. Dark Magician and his apprentice, Dark Magician Girl; two monsters who aided Yugi many times in deep situations. While happy he could contend with them at last, he felt sad. This was not the way he wanted to play against Yami and Yugi. Not in the Shadow Realm with their souls at stake. But despite the memories he had with Yugi at school, he could still not forgive the decisions he made that got them here.

No. Those days were long over. Yugi had to pay for his mistakes, and Yuri needed to go back home and rule; for his people needed him.

"You're in trouble now!" Yugi boasted, feeling confident that his next combo would win him the game. "I use the Spell known as Magical Excavation. By discarding two cards, I can add a Spell from my Graveyard to my hand. And I've chosen Polymerization! And I'll use it to combine Dark Magician Girl and Arcanite Magician to become the Supreme Arcanite Magician!"

( **Counters x9** )

Arcanite Magician and Dark Magician Girl held up their staves and touched their tips against one another. A bright flash of light followed the connection as the Arcanite Magician's staff allowed for Dark Magician Girl's soul to infuse withAcanite Magician to bless him with power. Her costume dispersed into balls of lights, as did her staff leaving her bare as birth. She closed her eyes, covering her breasts and sighed one last time until she became nothing more than a ball of energy. The ball hovered into Arcanite Magician's robes. The robes began to glow with magical runes and small arcane circles that casted an ancient spell which transformed them into a more extravagant garment. The Arcanite Magician's robes became a set of magical armor and grew to enormous size. The armor was curved and colored black with dark blue trim, and decorated with green glowing balls on the pauldrons, helmet, gauntlets, and tasset. The staff also grew to immense size. Finally, a white cape flowed behind him, waving majestically behind him. The fusion was complete.

* * *

 **Supreme Arcanite Magician**

 **ATK/1400 DEF/2800**

 **LV 10**

* * *

"What is that?" Yuri cried. "What have you done?"

"I've created a monster that will win me this Duel!" Yugi shouted. "Just like before, my Supreme Arcanite Magician will gain two Spell Counters increasing his attack points by two thousand, thereby totaling his attack points to thirty-four hundred!"

"Thirty-four hundred!? NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I CAN'T STOP IT!"

"Oh yes," said Yugi. "And lastly, since my previous Arcanite Magician was sent to the Graveyard and had two Spell Counters on it, they get added to my Citadel, for a total of eleven Spell Counters. But I am far from done, whoever you are! I activate my Arcanite Magician's special ability. By removing a Spell Counter from him, I can select a card on the field and destroy it, however, thanks to my Citadel of Endymion, I can remove one of its Spell Counters instead. Therefore, my Supreme Arcanite Magician's attack remains at thirty-four hundred. Now the card I choose to destroy will be your Lost World card!"

Supreme Arcanite Magician pointed his staff at the Field Spell and destroyed it, much to Yuri's horror.

"OH NO!" Yuri cried when the heavenly knight emerged to the field. "NO!" He examined his hand and field frantically. "There must be something I can do?"

"Sorry to say, there isn't!" Yugi boasted. "Dark Magician, attack Grenosaurus with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician jumped into the air and spun his staff, launching a ball of black energy at Yuri's monster. Grenosauus bellowed and groaned before it shattered to pieces reducing Yuri to 3400 Life Points.

"Now, Gaia Drake the Universal Force! Attack his Neo Uraby!"

Gaia Drake's steed reared up and neighed. He charged at Yuri's dinosaur, impaling it through the neck with his staff. The dinosaur hissed and writhed on the lance and died. The attack leaving Yuri at 1700 Life Points.

"And now, Supreme Arcanite Magician! Attack his Megalosmasher X!"

The magicans' attacks reduced Yuri to a mere 300 Life Points and did a number on his body. Steam billowed from his bare back. His shirt was gone, his black trousers torn. Magical burns on the back of his hands were glowing blue and trails of blood poured down the side of his chin, his mouth filled with the taste of iron.

"You don't have a hope in beating my monsters," Yugi proudly boasted. "You'd best do yourself a favor and surrender!"

Yuri spit out blood and wiped it from his chin and eyes. "I'm not going to."

Yugi looked at him in awe and confusion. He raised an eyebrow and felt respect for his opponent. "But don't you see the monsters I have on the field?" he asked. "Aren't you…you know, scared? It's hopeless for you."

"It may seem that way," Yuri winced, trying to stay on his feet. "But you always taught me never to surrender. You told me no matter how bleak things look; I should always trust in the Heart of the Cards."

Yugi's eyes widened. "The Heart of the Cards? You mean, you have faith in your deck?"

"Always have, always will." Yuri coughed. His knees buckled but he forced himself up.

"Maybe it's this place," said Yugi. "But I'm starting to believe it's really you, Yuri. The Heart of the Cards is a philosophy that I shared only with my closest friends. Only they seemed to understand its meaning."

"It's a benign and powerful force," Yuri replied. "It doesn't work for evil. You know that."

"I do," said Yugi. "But you're accusing me of things that are beyond my control."

"Beyond your control," Yuri mimicked. "It was common sense. It was about taking risks for the sake of the kingdom. That sometimes you have to commit a lesser evil to accomplish a greater good. Yes, the Ancient Beasts have a power that might make your fears into reality. But you have Zorc who is reality."

Yugi fell to his knees. "I just wanted to make the world a better place. We all did."

"Being lawfully good is the same as being wholly evil," said Yuri. "In your quest for peace, you denied my friends our gifts. You sided us with enemies because you believed we could hold hands and come together. Look at the consequences."

"You're saying I have to do bad things in order to maintain justice and peace!"

"There will never be peace. There will never be justice. So long as we remain our perverted, greedy, murderous selves, nothing will change, Yugi. Nothing! I draw!"

He looked at the card in his hand and smiled. "I Special Summon Gilasaurus from my hand. And since he was summoned this way, you can Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard."

"Very well," said Yugi. "I bring back Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

Yuri smiled at the knight when he returned. "For what good it will do you. I banish two Dinosaurs from my Graveyard to Special Summon Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!"

WHAM! WHAM!  
Thunderous footsteps rocked the ground. The dark was pierced by the glowing body of a dinosaur, unlike anything Yugi had ever seen. Electricity surged through its spikes and sparked inside glowing orbs that decorated its body from the jaws to the tail.

* * *

 **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/3200**

 **LV 10**

* * *

"What power!" Yugi gasped. "That thing looks unstoppable!"

"And it will only get worse for you, Yugi. I discard my Megazowler to activate my Ultimate Tyranno's effect."

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno breathed in heavily and let out a thunderous roar that forced all of Yugi's monsters into face-down defense position."

Yugi could not believe what just happened. "What have you done?" he shouted. "My monsters have hidden."

"It happens when Ultimate Conductor Tyranno comes to the field," Yuri replied with a laugh. "And you're going to love this. I use Big Evolution Pill, sacrificing my Gilasaurus to Special Summon the original Ultimate Tyranno!"

* * *

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2200 LV 8**

* * *

Yuri gave a soft, weak, but very joyful chuckle, realizing he was one attack away from beating the King of Games.

"Nice try, Yugi. You thought you could best me? Your silly legends. They die today. I've surpassed you, and now I'll prove it. When Ultimate Conductor Tyranno attacks, I inflict one thousand points of damage to your Life Points."

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno charged and smashed the face-down monsters into oblivion with its claws, feet, and tail. Every time one of Yugi's monsters was destroyed, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno zapped Yugi with ungodly amounts of electricity. They were so powerful, Yuri could see Yugi's skeletal structure through the glow of the volts like in a cartoon. He shrieked and bellowed, wobbling and shaking in such a rapid pace that it was almost comical to watch. In all, Yugi took 4000 points of damage, reducing his Life Points to 2700.

Ultimate Tyranno charged in next at Yuri's command, ready to finish the game at last and trap Yugi in the Shadow Realm forever.

"Yugi!" cried Yami. "Wake up! Wake up he's coming!" There was no response from him. The volts electrified him half to death. "I'm taking over, Yugi!"

Yami took control of Yugi's body and stood up.

"Welcome back," sneered Yuri. "Look at you Pharaoh. You have no cards on the field. Your back row is empty. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Ultimate Tyranno turned, ready to whip Yami with his tail.

"I discard Kuriboh from my hand!" Yami shouted.

Yuri felt like someone attached an anchor to his heart and dropped it. "WHAT!"

BREEEEE! Kuriboh screeched and intercepted Ultimate Tyranno's attack reducing the damage he took to 0.

He saved himself.

"Fine!" shouted Yuri. "Go ahead! What are you going to do on your next turn? You will only have one card in your hand. You really think you can save yourself with just one card, Pharaoh!"

"One card is all I need to defeat you," said Yami. "All I need to do is draw the right monster, and I will have what it takes to finish you." He looked at his deck and sighed heavily. Easier said than done. It was still pretty full. The odds that the card he needed was far too low.

"Heart of the Cards…guide me."

He drew.

All was silent as Yami remained in place with his arm in the air, still clutching the card. Yuri's heart began to pound. What Yami was about to play determined whether or not he would go home and be with his friends again. To see the sunlight, breath the fresh mountain air, and ran through the green fields of Termnnia. Or, to remain trapped in this shadowy abyss for all eternity.

Yami looked at the card. "Yuri…you may deem me a traitor, but you will forever be my friend. This is going to be the hardest move I'll ever have to make."

"Huh?" Yuri felt like breaking out into sobs. He wanted his entire existence to end in that very spot. He was so close. So close to going home.

"I removed six Spell Counters from my Magical Citadel to summon forth the Master of the Keep. The Lord of all Magicians and Protector of the Magical Realms. I summon the legendary Endymion the Master Magician!"

A figure dressed in black armored robes trimmed in white gold and colored royal purple underneath sprang from the Citadel and joined Yami on the battlefield. On his back, a magical platform hovered, acting as a power source for the magician as well as a fine-looking piece of decoration.

* * *

 **Endymion, The Master Magician**

 **ATK/2700 DEF/1700**

 **LV 7**

* * *

"This will finish you!" shouted Yami. "If summoned by offering my Spell Counters, Endymion lets me add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand."

Endymion crossed his arms over his chest and muttered a spell that brought the card Yami desired to his hand. Yami held it up for Yuri to see. "I activate Riryouku! This card reduces the attack points of one of your monsters by half and adds those points to my Magician."

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno started glowing bright green, and Endymion's body radiated a fiery blue aura. Ultimate Conductor Tyranno bellowed in sickness as his ATK was reduced to a mere 1750. The other half was transferred to Endymion, increasing his ATK to 4450.

"Yugi…" Yuri whispered.

"I'm sorry," Yami wept. "Endymion, The Master Magician! Attack and silence the Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!"

Endymion growled and spun his staff, jumping into the air with a mighty bound. He pointed the staff at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and conjured up a multi-layered arcane circle. It started to spin until it formed a magical violet-colored fireball and blasted both dinosaurs with a single blow.

A giant mushroom cloud erupted from the blast site. The grayish-brown clouds sparking with purple lightning.

Endymion landed back on the field and vanished when Yuri's Life Points hit 0. Yami gathered all his strength and fought the pain in his body to run into the cloud looking for Yuri.

"Yuri!" Yami called out to him. "Yuri!"

A weak moan answered him. As the cloud settled, Yami could see Yuri's broken body on the ground.

"Yuri!" Yami hurried towards him and knelt beside him. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms. "Yuri…what have I done to you?"

"You did it," Yuri groaned. "You passed the test. The Millennium Puzzle is yours."

Right after he said that the Millennium Item formed around Yami's neck. It sparkled in content, as if glad to be back with its master.

"I can get us both out of here," said Yami.

Yuri shook his head. "No. I couldn't leave this place even if I wanted to. I told you already. My body is broken. There is nothing for me in Termnnia." He started to heave in sadness. "But I thought maybe I could have a chance." He tried to smile. "Fool that I was. What hopes do I have in beating the King of Games in a Duel for the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yuri, it just wasn't meant to be."

"I know," Yuri wept. He heaved again. "I want to see the sunshine again. To see the mountains rising high into the sky. To see the trees swaying in a summer breeze, cooling my body after a swim in the pond. It should be summertime in Termnnia, right?"

"It's almost fall," said Yami.

"So, the new semester at the academy starts. I would have liked to go back."

"You will," said Yami, stroking Yuri's hair. "I found out that friend of yours, Crystal, is the last egg of Andelera."

"Is she really?" Yuri said smiling. "I would have liked to see her one last time. If there was ever a girl I would have liked to marry…it would have been her." He sobbed. "It would have been her."

"You're going to see her again, Yuri."

A light started to form behind Yami. He felt is sucking him in.

"NO!" Yami cried.

"No, I won't," Yuri said, trying to speak through his constant shivering and heaving. "This is my home now."

The shadows slithered beneath Yuri's body and tangled themselves around his limbs. "Take care of her," Yuri pleaded. "If you see her and bring her to Termnnia, tell her I love her."

The shadowy appendages started dragging Yuri into the ground. "NO YURI!" Yami shouted, trying to rip apart the appendages, but the harder he tried, the harder they bound themselves around Yuri. "LET HIM GO! PLEASE, LET HIM GO!"

Yuri went through the shadowy ground as though it were water. "YURI!" Yami roared, pounding on the ground, sobbing and wheezing in a sorrowful and helpless tantrum. The ground became clear as glass; a final act of cruelty from the Shadow Realm, forcing Yami to look at Yuri as he delved farther and farther into the darkness. He saw the sorrow and the fear on Yuri's face before he faded away until only his glowing green eye could be seen until it's divine light, too, was swallowed by the darkness.


	162. Reunions

**Black Tyranno**

* * *

 _What is this cursed place?_ He wondered to himself, stomping through the darkness of whatever nightmare world the man in the shiny armor led him to. His thermal vision picked up no sign of life. He flicked his tongue between his teeth to pick up scents of anything living, or even the scent of the one he was looking for. Nothing. But his tongue was assaulted by the foul taste of mortification. It was as though a billion putrid corpses were festering all around him. He coughed and shook his head viciously. Soon, his anger turned to worry. Perhaps he shouldn't have been stubborn and stayed with the knight instead of running off into this abyss. Or perhaps, he should have stayed with the girl whom his former master considered a dear friend from a time of calm and sense.

The girl was her. _The Crystal Girl!_ Black Tyranno thought. _Odd. She didn't look like a Crystal to me._

Nevertheless, her scent was familiar. Her looks as well. Tunak's grace! She even wore the musical pendant he once wore around her neck.

No! No! It was a mistake following the man in shining armor. He never should have come here. The girl was his only lead to finding his master, but the shining man told him to stay away from her and brought him here. The man must have lied to him then. He purposely led him into this prison world to keep him from stomping around that strange city.

The bastard. When I find him, I will rip him apart limb from limb!

Black Tyranno stopped and shut his eyes of molten gold. How did I do it last time? He wondered. How did I make that rip in the world into being?

He remembered Yuri playing him in a battle some time ago. In the audience, there she was. Cheering and clasping her hands in excitement as he took down the opponent's Meteor Black Dragon. The pendant around her neck glimmered with a fiery aura. The song began to play in his brain.

Passionate Duelist!

That was it. He opened his eyes and saw a tear beginning to form in the dimension. He created it. He did not know how, nor did he care to trouble himself with the why or how. All he knew was that he could create rips in the world with a thought. No! A memory. A powerful memory. One of love, friendship, honor, and loyalty. That's what his master and his companions had. Perhaps that Gardner girl wasn't spewing nonsense about friendship after all. Perhaps friendship was something more than a bond between two people who mean the world to each other. Perhaps it was some powerful, mystical force that could get you out of anything if your belief is strong enough.

"NO! NO, YOU WON'T!" shouted a menacing creature that came out of the darkness as though born from it. A bipedal dragon armored in bones and spikes with terrible green eyes and chains of black, rusty chrome wrapped around it with meat hooks at the end dangling over his chest and arms.

Saryuja Skull Dread it was called. A Link Monster in the game of Yu-Gi-Oh with 2800 ATK points. Unfortunately for Black Tyranno, this was not a Duel. His master was not here to protect him with Spells and Traps. He was on his own.

The clip-clop of leg-length high-heeled boots mixed in with the horrible snarls and gurgles of Saryuja.

A woman in an armored black coat smiled as she stopped beside her beast. "Leaving so soon?" she asked. "And here I thought you were going to like it here."

A wizard in black with a silvery beard joined her. "Looks like we're going to have to keep you confined by force, Tyrannus. Yes, I know who you are. The Beast of Black Mountain they once called you. The King of the Dark Jungle."

Black Tyranno snarled and stomped the ground to intimidate the wizard and the woman.

The wizard laughed. "Why you don't know who I am, do you? I am Denethon. Your creator. Remember? I made you for the sole purpose of wiping out the last of Norman the Conqueror's decedents while they were still vulnerable."

"For what good that did," snarled the woman, removing her hood to reveal Jax. "The Delgados were so full of lust they bastardized the entire bloodline. There are no more pureblood Delgados anymore. Only pretenders."

"So, we thought," said Denethon. "And you knew this, too, did you, Tyrannus. You knew of the hidden bloodline that kept Norman the Conqueror's legacy alive. Yet you did nothing to stop it. Yuri was the product of that preserved legacy and instead of obeying your commands, you started to love the boy. No matter. My assassins have completed the task you so failed to accomplish after all these ages. It seems to me your usefulness has ended. Now you must die. King of the Dark Jungle?" He scoffed. "You are no king anymore, are you? Not since King Aragontos Delgado trapped your soul into that seal and made you nothing more than a trading card and your skull into a throne. Then sent his own monstrous creation to safeguard the jungles. The Ultimate Tyranno. I suppose it was my fault for making you so weak."

Black Tyranno roared in protest. He was not weak. Most importantly of all, he was no puppet to this betrayer of Horakhty anymore. Ten thousand years of serving under noble heroes and great kings helped him see past the dark mission that once fogged his mind.

Jax bared her teeth and sneered. "You think you stand a chance against us, you big, black, lizard? Check this out!" She reached into her robes and showed him two pale hands hanging from hooks with long chains.

Black Tyranno's eyes widened.

"Behold the hands of the King of Games!" Jax shouted. "This proves that Master Yu-Gi-Oh is no longer of power. And check this out."

She held out a dagger crusted with blood. Black Tyranno recognized the scent at once.

"That's right," Jax sneered. "I'm the one who landed the finishing blow on your poor High King Yuri. You should have seen the look on his face my sisters and I jabbed each of our weapons into his body. The poor sod was literally begging for death. Ah, the night was so calm and still when he let out his last breath. You could practically hear Norman the Conqueror screaming for us to show him mercy. It goes to show that the real power in this world is not a crown. Not love. Not friendship! Not honor. It's the Shadow Realm, and Zorc will soon break from his prison and reclaim this world for almighty Odiva."

Black Tyranno shook his head violently and roared again, louder than the jet of an airplane. Denethon and Jax were not phased.

Jax laughed, shaking the hands around and waving the dagger coated with Yuri's blood. "Yuri is dead. Yugi is a crippled mess wandering the Shadow Realm for all eternity, and the God Cards are getting swatted down like flies. You aren't going to change that."

Denethon slid his fingers through his beard. "I have gotten word that the boy with the Kaiser Rex has been sighted. And Sol is now approaching the mines where the second Ancient Beast sleeps. Jax, I have much work to do. See to it that my…child is punished severely. In fact, make sure he never walks again."

"With pleasure," Jax said licking her lips and materializing her magical daggers after dropping Yami's severed hands.

Saryuja Skull Dread shrieked as well and charged at Black Tyranno, brandishing the long, sharp claws on his bone gauntlets.

Black Tyranno dodged Saryuja's attack and whipped him on the side of the head with his powerful tail knocking the beast off his feet. But Black Tyranno had to time to celebrate because he felt two powerful stings on both his feet. He bellowed from the pain and collapsed. Jax sniggered, removing her daggers from his ankle, hoping to rip apart his tendons to keep him from moving, but despite her enchanted blades, they could cut through his metal-like hide. Black Tyranno turned his head, sliding across the floor on his belly as he snapped his jaws at Jax trying to devour her.

"Uh oh!" Jax said, sheathing her daggers and backflipping away from the powerful jaws.

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

Then Black Tyranno felt an immense pressure on his head as though someone dropped an anvil on him. It was Saryuja's foot. The dark dragon hissed at the dinosaur and brandished his claws. He lifted his arm in the air but before he could attempt to thrust the claws into Black Tyranno's flesh, he got up with an impressive burst of strength. Saryuja tilted backward waving his arms about to maintain balance.

Black Tyranno lunged for his arm and closed his jaws in it. A sickening crunch of the bone breaking from the immense pressure followed and Saryuja screeched in agony. Jax came sprinting for the monster's aid, lighting her daggers in flames of purple. Black Tyranno saw her coming, let go of Saryuja's arm and headbutted him to his back. He turned around and put all his energy into his tail which he swung with great force, knocking Jax away.

Sayuja struck in the blink of an eye, thrusting his claw sideways and slashing Black Tyranno across the neck drawing his green florescent blood. Black Tyranno growled from the sudden sting and collapsed to the right, but in a valiant effort used his tail to whip Saryuja off his feet again.

Black Tyranno quickly got back on his feet and stomped his foot on Saryuja's chest. He was ready to launch his flame breath attack when Jax jumped out of nowhere with a powerful bound that launched her over the Black Tyranno's head. In an instant, she attached her daggers together and elongated them to form a spear which she used to jab into the side of Black Tyranno's head.

A small ball of flames escaped Black Tyranno's mouth and he snarled, shaking his head to remove the object lodged deep in his skull.

Jax cackled at her deed, pressing her feet against Black Tyranno's cheekbones to give her enough leverage to pull her weapon out of his face. A geyser of green blood burst from the wound and Black Tyranno roared again.

Jax backflipped gracefully off the side of his face and landed on the ground on both feet. Saryuja yanked his chains to lengthen them and then tossed the meat hooks at Black Tyranno's back. He pulled and pulled until the hooks pulled both flesh and armor off his back.

She readied her spear for another attack. This time she rammed the spear into his ribcage, hoping to skewer one of his organs. As Black Tyranno snarled and spun around to get her off, Saryuja got back on his two feet and charged for the dinosaur, ramming into him with incredible force that shattered both their ribs. Jax cried out when she felt the fiery pain of her wrists being broken by the impact. She was able to remove her spear from his flesh and fall to the ground. She rolled out of the way before Black Tyranno's foot stomped on her.

 _I do not fear them! I fear no one! No one, not even the Divine Beasts will stop me from finding my master. I will search every dimension in existence to find him._

 _Grumble! Grumble! Grumble!_

As he fought to keep Saryuja off, he remembered a card that Little Yugi gave to Yuri when they were at the Academy. A card that could allow him to change his form. He could see the happiness in Yuri's face when he received the card. The memory was a powerful one; for Black Tyranno remembered the feeling of power upon seeing the card added to Yuri's deck and the pride he felt to know he was the tool who won his master countless victories against opponents looking to defeat Yuri and make a name for themselves. Because of him, they all failed. Because of him, his master was all but invincible.

Black Tyranno was enveloped in a bright white light. Saryuja backed away in concern, growling and spitting. Globs of saliva dripped from between his teeth. When the light faded, Black Tyranno was wearing a full set of dark brown armored trimmed in gold and platinum with engravings. Fleur-de-lis symbols were emblazoned on his shoulder armor and knee guards and long silvery hair protruded from the top of his helmet. The nose was crested with a massive axe blade.

Finally, since his defeat at the hands of the boy who handed Yuri his first ever defeat, Black Tyranno had transformed to become Kaiser Black Tyranno. Both Saryuja and Jax were horrified at the transformation, both wondering how in the Ten Hells of the Shadow Realm did Black Tyranno find the power to become this new, armored monstrosity.

With his newfound strength, Kaiser Black Tyranno swung his head to use his new axe blade. It sliced across Saryuja's chest cutting through the armor like tin foil and drawing purplish-black blood from the vile dragon.

Saryuja reared its head up to roar from the burning sensation plaguing his chest. It was his last mistake. Kaiser Black Tyranno lunged for the neck and jabbed his white-gold engraved teeth into the flesh of Skull Dread. He shook the neck violently and tossed Saryuja around, slamming him on the ground repeatedly until he extinguished the life of the beast.

Seeing her chance, Jax charged, spear over her head. She used all her might to try and jab the spear into his heart, but the armor was so strong her enchanted spear snapped in two. Jax gasped in shock.

"No!" she thought. "No! How can this be!?"

And in a flash she found herself flattened by Kaiser Black Tyranno's foot. She felt pain, unlike anything she ever felt, consume her as every bone in her body was smashed to dust. Her organs burst into goo. She tasted blood pouring out of her mouth mixed with chunks of her heart, lungs, stomach, and intestines which were pushed up her throat like a tube of toothpaste. She did not know how long she spent under there, but she begged that he lifted his blasted foot off her and relieve her of her suffering.

He finally did. She saw the bottom of his armored foot stained with blood and chunks of her flesh sticking to the surface in brown globs. The last thing she saw before the nothingness took her was Kaiser Black Tyranno opening a portal with his axe blade and vanishing into it.

* * *

 **Ser Darien**

* * *

Every limb was sore when he woke up. His eyes retreated back behind his eyelids assaulted by the light of the fourth day in Alexandra's bed chamber. He lifted himself up and his ribs stung him in protest to keep him in bed. He cringed in agony and rubbed the sore side of his body. His loins ached as did his lower back, but he took no notice of that; for it burned from the scratch marks Alexandra left behind when she orgasmed.

Speaking of which, Alexandra was not in bed beside him when he turned and raised his arm to hug her and feel her warm body. Instead, he found nothing save the indentation where she slept that night and the scent of the cherry-scented fragrance mixed with their bodily fluids. He looked to the door and saw Alexandra standing by the door with a white see-through robe to hide her tired, naked body.

"Thank you," she said and paid the courier with a gold coin. She shooed him away and closed the door behind her. She opened the letter as she approached her war table. Ser Darien got out of bed and drew a brown tunic over his torso. He forced himself into a slow walk towards his lover. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck repeatedly.

Alexandra chuckled, but her amusement was not found from his affection. Even Ser Damien knew that. He kissed her neck one last time and asked: "What's so funny?"

"Stas is preparing for the final assault on the capital. Poor fool. He is surrounded on all fronts by the House of Boislevesque and the House of Fourneaux and my troops have guarded the northern pass of Du'Levion, meaning no one; not even the women and children will escape."

"Good, good," Ser Darien said admiring the map as he slid his hands down her shoulders to her hips. "He will have no choice but to surrender the city lest he wishes to endanger the lives of the citizens."

Alexandra sneered. "He is a self-righteous fool. There is no way he is going to fight to defend the city. He knows is hopeless. When the city is under our control, I wish for him to be alive and unharmed."

"Whatever for?" Darien asked, kissing her shoulder.

"To sign the treaty handing the lands over to us. I want him humiliated. I want him to sign away the lives of his people to me right in front of them. And I intend to be there when the fighting starts so we best get ourselves dressed for war."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alexandra demanded.

"Your Grace!" called a guard. "I have an urgent message from Rassay. It's from your cousin, The Emperor."

"This ought to be rich," said Darien, releasing Alexandra from his arms.

Alexandra stomped her foot on the ground when the messenger did not come inside. "Well come on in then!" she shouted. "Or do you need an invitation?"

The doors creaked open. A girl with reddish-blonde hair and a missing right ear stepped inside armored from head to toe in the raiment of House Dragonheart."

"An invitation would have been nice," Dalaris responded coldly.

"Cousin Dalaris?" Alexandra gasped in shock. "Oh, my…it…it's you. What a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed," Darien said in joy at the sight of her. "How? How did you escape."

"A stupid lion with a lust for me," Dalaris responded. "It cost me my ear." She showed them her wound. "But I was able to get to Emboldor as fast as I could. When Cousin Sora told me of the war taking place in Mondé and the news of you as Queen of Dragonrock came to pass, I demanded to be sent here. I want to hit them where it hurts the most, and that's their friendship. After King Stas signs that treaty please allow me to remove his head and send it to Lady Avi."

"Lady Avi is missing," said Alexandra.

"Not anymore she's not," Dalaris responded. "While I was their prisoner, I learned that Avi had returned to White Harbor and was on her way to Riftgaard to oversee operations in the North. Jon Jahangir is now the King of Riftgaard."

"Jon a King?" Alexandra said, biting her finger. "Well, well, well. Things have gotten interesting on Avi's side. And is there still no word on Master Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"None that I know of," said Dalaris. "It seems nobody knows where he is. But what does it matter? We know where to strike. We have the Covenant God-Killing machine, now don't we?"

"About that," said Alexandra. She signaled Dalaris to the war table. "The one in charge of that monstrosity is King Ethan Morris. He has taken control of both Elleria and recently Aquarius where he took Queen Alexis hostage. However, he has pressed his lips firmly on the ass of the Grand Priest. He just sent Cousin Sora a message demanding the surrender of Rassay."

Dalaris ground her teeth. "So, we've got another enemy? Just perfect. And what of those dogs from the Termnnian Trading Company. I haven't heard from them in a while."

"They're wild dogs is what they are," said Darien. "I haven't seen them take a side. One day they're with the Alliance, the next with us. The following day they go back to whoever can pay for their services. They're going to continue repeating this process until one side runs out of gold."

"That won't be our side once we pillage Mondé," said Alexandra. "I requested a meeting with one of the TTC's leaders. Lord Dante, I believe his name is. I'm going to work out a settlement with him to make sure he and his forces stay on our side."

"What would he possibly want that's greater than gold?" Damien asked.

Alexandra smiled. "A Queen."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

Not long after finding them earlier that afternoon Brett ordered the girls confined to their rooms for hours as he took his entourage deeper in Chania for who knew what reason. They were kept under heavy guard the entire time. Patty pounded against the door of their room, yelling at the two guards outside despite they were armed with SIG MPX submachine guns. They were outfitted with expensive blazers and slacks so as to look casual and not to alarm the other guests.

Poor Jeannie was in the corner crying in fright. Rinyan meowed sadly and leaned against her thigh to calm her.

"It's half past midnight," Melody said looking at her watch. "We've been stuck here since four. What do you suppose they want with us?"

"I don't know," Crystal replied looking out the window feeling rather envious of the people below enjoying their normal lives. She looked to her Dueling Deck by the dresser drawer and flipped through it for the umpteenth time, admiring the holographic foil of her dragons.

Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End

Trident Dragon

Star Eater

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord

Tyrant Dragon

All of them and even the Spell and Trap Cards glimmering in Ghost, Secret, Ultra, Gold, and Ultimate Rare. She didn't know why but looking at them always brought comfort to her when she felt lonely or upset.

Patty shouted a foul expletive at the guards behind the door. She kicked it for good measure and walked away, listening to the guards laughing at her distress. She sat on the bed next to Melody and started breathing heavily like a rhino after a charge. She looked at Melody, face flushing, and asked: "You don't suppose he knows about the Winged Dragon of Ra, do you?"

"That's not even a possibility," Melody replied. "Nobody but us Termnnians knows about the God Cards. Either way, I suggest we do not speak of it." She looked at Crystal who was moping by the window, hands to her biceps as if she were cold. "Do you have the card on you, Crystal?"

"No," she replied in a whisper. "I gave it to Patty for safe keeping after Brett's mercenaries herded us back to our room. She hid it some place where I won't even find it. You did that, right Patty?"

"No worries," said Patty. "Where I hid it, they'll find Jimmy Hoffa before they find the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Hey! Hey! Keep your voice down," Melody said sternly shushing them. "The guards are outside. The last thing we need for them to hear is us hiding something of value in here. Even if your boyfriend is not Termnnian, we're all in big trouble if gets his hands on the card."

Moments later, the door to their room was swung open and the guards stormed in. They ordered the girls to the lobby on the double and warned that they were ordered to shoot if there was trouble. They eyed Patty most of all when giving off this threat.

Crystal, Melody, Patty, and Jeannie were led by Brett's private security forces to an airfield where they were forced to enter a black S-92 VIP Helicopter with little Franco as their chamberlain. Once on board, Franco took a stand by the entrance as they took their seats all the way in the back of the helicopter.

"Welcome," he said happily, looking at the girls with a sickening satisfaction. A look a child would have when finding a secret rare card in a booster pack. He cleared his throat. "Our flight will be taking off soon and take us to Brett's luxury barge, ladies. There's a party taking place celebrating Brett's acquirement of five major PMCs. It has made Lionheart Security – Brett's newly established PMC – the largest and most efficient private military corporation in the world. Ha! We beat those Blackwater guys in contracts this year."

"They're not Blackwater anymore, numb nuts," said Patty.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know this?" Franco demanded, angered by her snarky remark.

Patty rolled her eyes. "Because my dad worked for them after completing his tour of duty with the Marines Corps. He even took me to the range where I practiced shooting with a few of their operatives; many of whom became father figures to me. They've changed their names a dozen times since then. Dumbass."

Franco smiled, not wanting to play her games. Even though she proved him wrong, it still didn't change the fact that he had an allowance of $500,000 a week, and he was the one with the heavily armed security guards. The little boy held up his hand glimmering with jeweled rings on each finger.

"Please, please. No need to fret. Brett has concluded his business in Chania and will greet us at the barge. The fridges are filled with drinks and snacks, so help yourselves. Oh, and one more thing."

A guard came in holding parcels in clear plastic wrapping. They were expensive dresses. He tossed them at the floor beneath their seats.

Franco smiled. "Cousin Brett wants you gals to dress up nicely for the party, so see to it that you put on the dresses and jewels inside the parcels. Crystal, the one with the red ribbon is for you. The rest of you can fight over the rest. Once you're done freshening up, we will begin lift off."

He bowed and turned to leave. His guards followed him out. Franco turned to look at Crystal and her friends. He smiled before he slid the door closed to give them privacy.

When they were dressed, the helicopter rumbled and took off into the night. Jeannie looked out the window as an F-16 landed on the runway below.

"Think that's Yuri's sister?" Jeannie asked, hands pressed against the window as Crystal tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Fat chance," Patty said, rubbing her temples in frustration, wondering how it all led to this point. Being back in the hands of Brett Martinetti, a young man they hadn't seen for three years since his defeat at the Millennium Tournament. "Kathy's flying the F-22 Raptor anyway."

"Lucky her," Crystal said, making the finishing touches to Jeannie's ponytail.

Jeannie whined when she saw the glimmering lights of Chania disappear into the darkness as the helicopter took them farther and farther out to sea. "Poor Rinyan," she said with a sniff. "We left her behind."

Melody patted Jeannie's knee to comfort her. "Don't worry missy, she's a Lightsworn. She can take care of herself."

"Oh, so it's a she?" said Patty. "I figured as much. Those pretty green eyes of hers just gave it away."

They were silent the rest of the flight, until an hour later when Jeannie Oohed and Ahhed at a spectacular sight in the sea below. Crystal and the others huddled together by the window to see what it was. There was an entire fleet of luxury yachts down below, all of them circling around an extremely large one with a helipad big enough to house a Pave Low that was already sitting on top of it lit up by dozens of round lamps.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Patty said marveling the luxury ship in amazement.

"Only the best for Brett," Crystal said shaking her head.

Searchlights waved back and forth in the night sky, and the ocean glittered with hundreds of windows, lanterns, and strobe lights, mixing in with colorful lasers. The helicopter landed on the helipad of one of Brett's sister ships. Once they stepped outside, their ears were bombarded by loud music coming from a Gold Palmer Johnson Yacht where the DJ was blasting the music from his hi-tech booth.

Crystal grabbed Jeannie's hand and squeezed it. "Stay close to me!" she yelled over the music.

Jeannie nodded rapidly and did not let go of Crystal's grip. Franco and his guards lead the girls to a Zodiac that took them to the flag ship of this party fleet in the middle of the sea. Melody looked around cautiously at the boats floating about for the party. In the center of the fleet was an open field to project the monsters over the ocean. Currently, a player's Tri-Horned Dragon and Serpent Night Dragon were in battle against another player's Dark Flare Knight, Flame Swordsman, and Dark Magician.

It looked like an interesting match-up, and if it hadn't been for their dire predicament, Melody would have loved to join the other guests to dance, drink, and Duel.

As they got closer to the flagship, fireworks zoomed skyward and burst, lighting up the sky in gold.

"Brett may be a creep!" Patty yelled over the music and the explosions of the Duel and the fireworks. "But he sure as hell knows how to throw a party!"

"Don't give him any reason to feel good about himself!" Crystal shouted. "The sooner we find out what he wants, the sooner we can leave."

"But what does he want?" shouted Melody.

"Isn't it obvious?" yelled Patty. "Crystal's his ex-girlfriend. There's a lot of history between the two and much of it involves Yuri!"

"No shit!" said Melody. "Aw hell, now I've really got a bad feeling about this!"

"We're here, ladies!" yelled Franco. "Try to be on your best behavior!"

One of the mercenaries aboard the ship tossed a rope ladder towards the Zodiac. Franco offered to let them go first, but they refused.

"Nice try you little shit!" said Patty. "We're all in dresses with rather short hemlines. You first."

Franco shrugged and went up the ladder, followed by his guards. Finally, Crystal and her friends climbed up the ladder greeted by a squad of soldiers in black tactical armor fielding FN F2000s as their weapons of choice. They were led to the back of the ship where most of the guests were mingling and dancing.

"What do we do now?" Jeannie asked.

"I don't know," said Crystal. "But no matter what happens, let's stay together."

"CRYSTAL!" Santiago shouted over the music. He was dressed appropriately for the party. "Long time no see!"

"Santiago," Crystal replied coldly, dodging his hug and kiss. "I wish it was little longer. I never wanted to see you again."

"Oooo!" Santiago hooted, placing his hand over his heart. "You hurt me right here, babe. You hurt me right here. After all that time I spent watching your ass; following you wherever you went. Providing you with the best security in Aquarius."

"Let's not forget beating me and humiliating me for Brett's pleasure," Crystal added.

"Naw, naw, naw, don't go there, Crystal. Now is not the time to be dwelling on the past. I assure you things have changed now. Believe me. But uh…there is something you've gotta do for us, babe."

He signaled for a microphone. In an instant, one was given to him. "Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please! First of all, on behalf of my employer, Brett, for taking the time to come out here and attend this little party we set up to celebrate our company's acquisition of Dark Mountain LCC, Trident Security Services, Firebird Security and Logistics, and Felix Corp. With these top-tier PMCs in our ranks, Lionheart is now the largest and number one PMC in the world."

Claps of admiration followed his boast.

"Now, as a little treat, Brett's offering the opportunity of a lifetime against a Duel Monster's legend. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big round of applause for the United States Champion, Crystal Anderson!"

The guests went bonkers at the announcement of Crystal's presence. She waved awkwardly and gave a timid grin.

"Isn't she cute or what? I'd tap alright. Now here's the juicy part folks! Our main man, Brett is going to give out one MILLION dollars to the one who beats her tonight!"

"WHAT!?" Crystal shouted.

She had never seen a mob form so fast in her life. Everyone crowded around her to see who would get a shot at her first. Five security guards sprinted down the stairs and herded the mob into two clean lines.

"You can't!" Crystal shouted. "You mean…ALL of them!"

Santiago winked. "Don't worry, baby. Brett didn't make it that easy for them. Those punks are going to have to contend with you and your friends. So, you better put these on and start Dueling."

A guard arrived holing a black velvet pillow containing hi-tech devices. They appeared to be Duel Disks but were no smaller than a vambrace and made of thin metal decorated with blue cybernetic patterns.

"What the hell are those?" Melody asked

"Duel Disks," Santiago replied. "Brand new models from Brett's company."

"I thought you guys specialized in warfare," Patty said in confusion.

"Yeah, but everyone knows Duel Monsters is where the real money is at. And these new Duel Disks landed us a nice contract with Phobos."

"Excuse me!" said Crystal. "I'm president of Phobos Corp!"

Santiago laughed at her remark, slapping his knee. When he saw that neither of the girls was smiling, he stopped. "You're serious?"

"Where the hell have you been, jarhead?" Patty scoffed. "Jacob Montgomery passed away two weeks ago. He left Crystal in charge of the company in his stead."

"Púta maderé," Santiago cursed. "He must have been really desperate to get someone as stupid as her to be president of a trillion-dollar corporation."

"I beg your pardon!" Crystal growled taking a dominant step forward.

"It's just that we've been doing business with a Mister Robert Muldoon."

"Looks like they've been going behind your back on more things than just the tournament," Patty yelled in her ear.

"I'll deal with them later," Crystal replied with a nod. "Right now, let's just play Brett's game and get this night over with. Clearly, Brett's looking for a business opportunity with me."

"Let's hope so," said Melody.

Crystal looked back at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure they know nothing about it. Are you going to be my partner?"

"Fine," Melody groaned. "There's only three, so one of us is going to have to sit this one out."

Patty looked at Jeannie. "You volunteer to sit on the sidelines?"

"That's fine with me," Jeannie replied timidly. "These Duelists look very strong."

"You're a strong Duelist," Crystal confided to her.

Jeannie shook her head. "I only win locals. Not championships like you, Patty and Melody."

Crystal looked at Santiago with a scowl on her face. "Take care of her!" she demanded. "If anyone so much as asks talks to her, I'll destroy you professionally, got it!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Santiago. "I'll sit your baby girl up in the VIP lounge. Only Brett's closest friends are allowed up there. Believe me, she'll be in good hands. Come with me sweet pea," he said signaling Jeannie to follow him upstairs.

None of them saw Brett standing in front of the window in his office. He smiled while holding a glass of champagne, eager for the matches to begin. It had been far too long since he saw Crystal's dragons. Cards that gave her the title Queen of Dragons. Cards that he and his family searched the world to acquire for her.

The Duels finally started once Crystal and her friends' Duel Disks activated, releasing a curved, glass blade illuminated from within in blue.

The first three Duelists sneered at Crystal's team and activated their blades to play. Many turns later, the lead Duelist had what he needed to gain the victory.

"I sacrifice Leogun, Hungry Burger, and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to summon Gilford the Lightning!"

The warrior was a giant of a man in gray armor plating engraved with bright orange patterns. He wore a cape and skirt of torn red cloth. The sword he fielded was taller than a man and infused with the power of lightning.

 **Gilford the Lightning**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/1400**

 **LV 8**

Brett smiled and took a sip of his champagne. Gilford the Lightning was a very rare card that when Tribute Summoned using three monsters could destroy all monsters on the field.

Gilford held his sword up in the air and conjured a powerful lightning storm. A lightning bolt struck the tip of the blade, giving Gilford the devastating power of Raigeki. The guests Oohed when he swung his blade striking down Crystals Darkflare Dragon and Lightpulsar Dragon. Patty screamed watching Zera the Mant and Invader of Darkness get shattered into pieces while Melody watched helplessly as Athena and Archlord Zerato were destroyed.

He then ordered his Gilford to attack Patty directly. Gilford grunted and landed in front of Patty with an incredible bound. He swiped his sword across her chest reducing her Life Points to 800.

The three Duelists Crystal and her friends were facing were content that they would not be able to regroup so quickly after Gilford's powerful attack.

"My turn!" Crystal shouted, drawing her card. "I will banish Darkflare Dragon and Lightpulsar Dragon from play to Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

A column of flames erupted in front of Crystal and took the form of a massive winged dragon. The dragon roared, and the flames dispersed as the beast finally took form over the field standing five meters tall and its wings over a hundred feet long.

The dragon's turquoise scales shimmered in the multi-colored lights and lasers that flashed about the party fleet.

 **Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

 **LV 8**

Crystal paid 1000 of her Life Points to activate her dragon's effect. The dragon went into a berserk fury and bathed the field in golden flames destroying all the monsters on the field and the cards in their hands. Her opponents took 300 points of damage for every card destroyed for an immense amount of damage that neither player could take.

They fell to their knees in defeat, but before Crystal, Melody, and Patty could rest, another group took their places ready to take them on. They were a trio of girls from France and they knew how to play very well.

"Blade Knight!" a tall girl with neon red hair shouted at her monster. "Attack Melody's Agent of Creation – Venus!"

Though both monsters had an ATK of 1600, the girl was able to get Blade Knight's ATK to 2000 due to his effect which granted him an extra 400 points if there was only one card in her hand.

He slashed Melody's monster in half.

Oooo! The crowd groaned.

Later in the Duel, one of the girls in the opposing team summoned a Serpent Night Dragon an easily rid the field of Patty's Fiend Skull Dragon who was 350 points weaker than the other. The third girl, one with short blue hair, made a habit of harassing Crystal the entire match, not letting her summon any of her dragons. She negated their summons with Solemn Warning and Solemn Judgement and the nuisance of a monster that was Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring. Her teammate also locked Crystal down with an El Shadoll Grysta which denied Crystal Special Summons at the cost of a "Shadoll" monster.

All Crystal had on the field was an Assault Wyvern in defense mode.

But they were so focused on denying Crystal summoning her dragons that they failed to notice Patty ready to make a Special Summon of her own. After performing a few combos, she was able to get the right amount of monsters needed for the ritual of her newest beast.

"I use Endless of World, offering Zera the Mant and Summoned Skull to Ritual Summon Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon!"

Patty's two fiends disappeared into an ominous looking arcane circle hovering over the ship in the sky summoned by Ruin, Queen of Armageddon. She sucked both monsters' energy into her staff and spun it around so fast it looked like a blue. She pointed the staff at the field in front of Patty and opened the portal to Oblivion. A black chain slithered down from the sky and delved into the portal. Then, it rose up, dragging the Supreme King of Armageddon from the abyss. A giant monster in black armor trimmed in white and a flaming mane of bluish-white flames bursting from his skull to his feet forming a sort of cape. He wielded a terrible axe glowing with immense power that could end worlds with a single swing.

 **Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/3000**

 **LV 10**

Patty paid 2000 Life Points to activate his effect, destroying every monster the opposing girls had and dealing 200 points of damage for each card destroyed by the effect, damaging them significantly.

Patty then ordered Demise to attack the girl with the neon red hair directly, knocking her out of the game and leaving only two left.

Without their teammate, they had to go on the defensive.

Crystal's turn. With Grysta removed from the field, she could, at last, bring out a Special Summon. She Synchro Summoned her Trident Dragon, offering Patty's Demise and Melody's Athena to attack the two girls at the same time with one powerful attack, ending the Duel.

"NEXT!" Santiago shouted.

Opponent after opponent came. It was non-stop. Crystal felt her feet getting sore from standing there for hours. Melody and Patty were getting tired too, but nevertheless launched the final attacks on their opponents.

"Invader of Chaos, finish him off!" Patty commanded her monster. Invader of Chaos held open his hand and launched a powerful ball of energy at the opponent's Luster Dragon, destroying the monster and wiping away his Life Points.

Then came Melody, finishing off her opponent with a double team attack by Master Hyperion and Athena.

Then came Crystal. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, end this Duel now!"

The dragon reared its head, the energy inside its chest gave a metallic hum. He released a jet of golden flames that destroyed the last Duelists' monsters and their Life Points.

Crystal fell to the ground, exhausted.

"I think that's all of them," Melody said, wiping sweat from her brow. "At least I hope so."

"Is that it?" Patty asked. "Are there no more of you? Please tell me there are no more of you."

There weren't any. Chaos Emperor Dragon roared into the night sky before he was consumed by blue light and vanished.

A soft and slow clap behind the three girls caused them to turn. Brett walked out of ball room of his ship with his trademark Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Stunning performance, ladies," he said. "Crystal. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch. Thirty-Three Duelists, and you didn't lose a single game. They don't call you the Queen of Dragons for nothing, babe. God, I missed you."

"I wish I could say the same for you," said Crystal. "What is this all about? Why have you brought my friends and I here?"

Brett smirked. "Well, for starters, I believe your little friend Melody over here deserves a reward. Santiago, you got 'em?"

Santiago nodded, looking towards a nearby booth. He snapped his fingers and one of the serving girls pulled a briefcase from under the table. She handed it to Santiago who then walked to Melody and opened it, revealing the Grecian God Cards that were recently printed by her supposed friend Abeiron.

"What is this?" said Melody, leaning forward to examine the cards. "Zeus? Hades? Ares? You turned them into cards?"

"No," said Santiago. "That weirdo friend of yours Abeiron did. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No!" Melody replied harshly. "I just wanted to see the tablets safe. Abeiron was supposed to have them transported to…my…home."

Santiago laughed cruelly. "Well, sorry, baby, but these cards are all that's left of that little temple back in Crete."

Melody felt a sharp tingling sensation rush through her body. "What?"

"The tablets got blown to bits after we left. No one's ever going in there again. Had to since that monster you failed to mention killed half a dozen of my men."

"YOU AMERCIAN BASTARDS!" Melody shouted, lunging for Santiago's throat with her fingers which she curved to make like talons ready to jab her nails into his gullet and tear out his windpipe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brett said, pulling open his blazer to reveal a nickel-plated Desert Eagle tucked in his waistband. "Take it easy now, Melody. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to one of the best players in Greece now, do I? Take it easy and take the cards. I think they look more stylish this way. Or, you could just let me have them; their effects are pretty badass."

Melody said nothing more, shocked to see that Brett brandished a gun at her. She took the briefcase from Santiago and forcefully said: "Thank you," although it came out mostly as a growl.

"Brett are you serious?" Crystal gasped. "You don't pull a gun on someone unless you intend to use it!"

"What makes you think I don't intend to use it?" Brett asked with an even wider grin.

Melody could take a hint. He was not one to be trifled with, especially if he could take lives without a thought.

"Now, now, let's forget about this whole thing. I have something for you as a reward for your performance." He took cards out of his pocket. "For you, babe. It's a Pendulum Monster. Only two of these have ever been printed. I had to make the Prince of Saudi Arabia and offer he just couldn't refuse it. Go ahead, take it."

Crystal did. She looked at the card and was surprised to see it resembled her Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. It was called Chaos Emperor – The Armageddon Dragon.

"Uh…thank you," said Crystal.

"Only the best for my girl," Brett boasted, leaning in, planting a quick kiss on her lips, leaving her mortified.

He looked at Patty and grinned. "Pats! Pats, Pats, Pats, Pats! Look at you. Look at you. You lost the pink highlights and those weirdo contact lenses. You look nice. I heard you're getting hitched soon. Who's the lucky guy?"

"The one who kicked your ass out of the tournament three years ago," Patty replied quickly and sharply.

"No way!" Brett leaned back and laughed. "My God, girl. You must have been really desperate to get married to the likes of him. The cutie Santiago led upstairs to the lounge must be his sister. What was her name?"

"Jeannie," Crystal responded. "I trust she's safe."

"She is," said Brett. "Now come with me inside. We'll have a few drinks and discuss my proposition for you."

"I'm already engaged to Amistad del Castillo," Crystal yelled.

Brett clicked his tongue. "You really think you matter to me anymore, Crystal? You clearly made your point back in Aquarius. I can take a hint. No, this isn't a matter of our relationship anymore, Crystal. This is a matter of business. And from what I heard, you're quite the businesswoman now. Come on. Oh, but your friends stay out here. This is personal."

Crystal looked at her friends and gave a nod to tell them off.

"You sure, Crystal?" Patty asked. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Crystal looked at her friends and nodded. She leaned towards Melody's ear. "Find a way to get Jeannie out of that lounge. And can you acquire one of the Zodiacs?"

"I can sure as hell try," said Melody.

"Good," said Crystal. "Once you get the boat secure, get Jeannie and Patty on it. If I'm not out of that room by three-thirty, go on without me."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am," Crystal whispered. "Get back to Chania, return to our hotel room and get The Winged Dragon of Ra out of there. I have plane tickets to Peru already paid for in my suitcase. Take them and get as far away from Greece as you possibly can."

"Crystal, we're not leaving without you," said Melody. "I can't. I was just starting to get to know you. You're a lot of fun."

"And so are you. But do this for me please, my friend. You don't know what Brett Martinetti is capable of. I don't want to see my friends get hurt."

"Good luck, to you," Melody said, embracing her in a hug. "I expect to see you at three-thirty."

"I will do my best," said Crystal. "Hurry and get Jeannie out of there."

Brett whistled at Crystal like a master calling his dog. "Come on, babe. Let's go. We don't have all night."

Crystal winked at Melody before she turned and followed Brett inside the yacht.

* * *

 **Alexis**

* * *

WHAM!

The impact of Buster Dragon landing on the ground woke her from her sleep. Alexis fluttered her eyelids until the heaviness of sleep was no longer a burden for them. The sudden realization that she and Evelyn were both safe in the arms of a Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gave her the impression that she had just woke up from a nightmare. The thought that she survived under Ethan's cruelty proved too much for her, and she started to cry. Thunder rolled in the gray sky above. Though it was past dawn, the world around them was still as dark as night.

Buster Dragon laid down on his belly to give his passengers a much easier climb to the ground.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked the Buster Blader.

"We are in the southern coasts of Thara," he replied. "The Thunderlands."

"So that explains the storm," Alexis said, shivering. Evelyn was still sound asleep, head resting on Alexis' breast. Alexis tried to shake her away. "Evelyn…. Evelyn." No reply. "She's sound asleep."

"My Lady has been through hell for the past two years," Buster Blader responded, pulling over a torn hooded brown woven cloak to hide his brilliant armor, for what good that would have done considering he was more than eleven feet tall. "You cannot begin to know the horrors she underwent."

"Well, they're over now," said Alexis. "What am I going to do? Ethan is no doubt going to send for me and Evelyn."

"Not many know Evelyn has changed her hair blonde," said Buster Blader. "She won't draw as much attention. But there is the matter of you, My Lady."

Rain started to drizzle on them and the wind began to howl fiercely, bending the trees and almost knocking Alexis off the dragon's back.

"There is an inn nearby," said Buster Blader, "in a small woodland town just that way. We should go there at once so you two can properly rest and get something to eat."

Alexis nodded in agreement. Buster Blader took Evelyn and jumped down while Alexis dismounted off the dragon of her own free will. Buster Blader patted Buster Dragon's neck and sent it off.

Buster Dragon charged down a nearby field and leaped over the cliffs to take flight over the violent waves of the sea below, crashing against the rocks.

Buster Blader put the hood over his head and went to a nearby farm in the middle of the fields where he purchased a healthy, young mustang after tantalizing the farmer with a big sack of beautiful rubies. After he got it saddled up, Alexis mounted the steed before Buster Blader gently sat Evelyn in front of her. Alexis held on tight and put on a red riding cloak handed to her by Buster Blader to hide.

Buster Blader then led the horse into the woods by the bridle where he walked for forty minutes until he happened upon a path lit with wooden posts with lanterns hanging from them. He followed the path to a town nestled in a swamp. The buildings were nestled on top of rickety boardwalks over the dark, choppy waters. Frogs called out to one another from the trees and lily pads as the folk made their way about the town traveling over rope bridges. Buster Blader could hear laughter and merriment which was a good sign that the war had not troubled the folk of this provincial town. In fact, there was a band of townfolk playing music on a raft made of tree trunks and barrels lit up with torches and red paper lanterns. They were playing the fiddle, a pipe, drums, and an accordion creating happy tunes much to the enjoyment of the townsfolk. The buildings; houses and shops of wood and stone and straw, surrounded a very large tree that was hollowed out to make a lavish estate for the town lord.

"Halt!" said a man acting as the town watchman. He lived in a small stone cabin by the bridge that led to town. The windows let out a warm golden glow from within and the chimney was billowing smoke into the thick swampy air. Thunder rumbled overhead, and the thick veil of rain forced the man to lift the hood of his cloak over his head. He looked sickly and old with a crooked nose with a wart on the side; greasy gray hair; and one big eye wide open and the other closed in a permanent squint. He smoked a weed called Redbrush from a corn pipe which he took out of his mouth before he spoke.

"What be yer business in Flotsom?" he asked, tapping the pipe on his shoulder.

"I've come to stay at the inn," Buster Blader replied. "My business is my own."

"Aye, that be what they all say," said the watchman. "And uh…who be these younglings riding atop the horse?"

The watchman took a step forward to examine them. Alexis gasped and looked away, drawing her head tightly over her head and wrapping her red riding cloak over Evelyn's shoulders.

"Girls," said the watchman. "A pair of nice beauties ya got on you, sir. If you mean to sell them at the brothel, Lady Kristina de Monjú will be more than happy to take them from you for a right price."

"That is not my business here, I assure you," Buster Blader said angrily. "Now, if there's a toll to get into town tell me the price so I can be on my way."

"All right, all right, sir, settle down. It's my job to ask questions. There's been talk of Inquisitors and Witch Hunters abroad. And there be no fee. Welcome to Flotsam, milord, and ladies. Enjoy your stay."

Buster Blader tossed him a large golden Plate, a coin the size of a man's palm. "Tell no one we came through."

"Aye, milord. I saw nothing come through." The watchman winked and hobbled back into his cabin while Buster Blader led the horse over the bridge and into a nearby stable. There was a little boy kneeling by the water's edge naked as he washed his woven tunic in the swamp water.

"You there, boy," Buster Blader called to him. "Do you work the stables?"

The boy just looked at him with his mouth scrunched to the side and his eyebrow raised in confusion, giving Buster Blader a look that said _Are you talking to me?_

Buster Blader was not too pleased with that look. "I want the mustang rubbed down. Feed it with oats. Can you do that?"

"Mayhaps, if I wanted to," the boy said defiantly. He was not at all ashamed to be nude in front of two ladies as well, not caring that Alexis was blankly staring at him. Evelyn was sound asleep on the saddle, so he paid her no heed.

Buster Blader pointed his finger at him severely. "I'll have none of that!" he scorned. "See to my horse now! If you do, you'll get a silver, mayhaps a gold coin if I see you've taken care of it. If not, you get smacked on the forehead, am I clear?"

The boy smiled. "A gold coin, eh? Sure, sure, I'll take care of it for you."

"Good," said Buster Blader. "Alexis, tilt Evelyn my way so I can carry her."

Alexis did as she was told and gently landed Evelyn in the embrace of her Summon. He carried her up a set of stairs to a stone tavern with three chimneys and five floors. A water wheel spun slowly in the back of the tavern.

Alexis hitched up her dress and followed Buster Blader up the stairs to the tavern called the Swampy Lord. The hearth's fire blasted her with a soothing warmth. She shivered, soaked head to toe from the rain.

A whey-faced, stout woman approached them while cleaning a tankard with a washcloth. "Welcome to the Swampy Lord m' dears. I'm Matilda the Innkeeper. Will ye be havin' ale or food."

"Both," said Buster Blader, thankful for the fire, for it cast enough light to keep his face concealed in the shadows within his hood. "We also require two rooms for the night. One for me, and one for my companions."

The woman looked at Alexis shivering and dripping wet and Evelyn asleep in Buster Blader's arms. The innkeeper clicked her tongue and hooted sympathetically. "Ooh, the poor things. Look at them. They're so cold and must be exhausted from the road. You must have been through so much on your journey here."

"Yes, a nightmare," said Buster Blader. "Are there any rooms available for us, miss?"

"Unfortunately, milord, we only have one room available. It's not much I'm afraid. It's a small room that's hardly ever used. It has only one bed, but it's surrounded by all the food and spices; for we use it as a pantry."

Buster Blader nodded. "I'll take the room, with a reduced price for the inconvenience of course. I'll make due in the stables with my horse then."

"Of course," said Matilda. "Aren't you the gentleman."

"Do you have a bath?" Buster Blader asked.

"Aye, we sure do, milord. The water is still warm, too. Only been used twice. I'll go make your ladies some soup while they get warmed up. Anything for you?"

"No, I'm fine. It's all for them. See to it that they're taken care of. I can pay you well for their security." He opened his armored palm to reveal a handful of Star Chips and a galaxy-cut emerald.

Matilda's eyes widened. Buster Blader dumped the treasure on the counter. Matilda scooped it all up with her hands. "I'll see to it that they're not bothered, milord."

"Thank you, miss. You are too kind. Is there a tailor in town? If so, would it be too much trouble to ask if you could go to the shop and purchase my girls some new clothes."

"There is," replied Matilda. "But by the looks of those dresses your lady friends are wearing, I'd say they're nobility. I don't think there will be anything for them in there."

"They're not nobility. They're nothing," Buster Blader slapped a golden Plate on the counter to make sure she understood this. This one had more value since it was engraved in platinum and had tiny raindrop-shaped jewels, a ruby, emerald, sapphire and a diamond inlaid around the crown of the High King.

"Of course, they're not," Matilda said, taking the large coin. "Well, there's no one coming into the inn yet, seeing as how it's still the working hours, so I suppose I could make a quick run to the shop."

"Good," Buster Blader said with a nod. "Don't buy anything too extravagant. I'll see my girls to the bath and meet you at the door for further instructions."

"Aye milord," said Matilda.

She led Buster and Alexis to the bathing room. It was small but warm and the tub was big enough to fit the both Alexis and Evelyn. The rain tapped fiercely against the walls and ceiling and rapped on the glass revealing a dark and gloomy swamp outside. A lantern hanging from the ceiling provided their only light source.

"Wh-wh-where are we?" Evelyn groaned in Buster Blader's arms.

"Ah, she's awake," said Matilda.

Alexis quickly dashed for her and patted her forehead. "Wow, I was beginning to grow worried about you. It's okay, Evelyn we're safe now."

"Safe where?" Evelyn said with a cough.

"Leave us," said Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman to Matilda.

"Yes, milord," said Matilda, bowing before turning out the door.

Buster Blader looked down at Evelyn. "Can you move?"

Evelyn struggled to move her muscles. "I…I don't know I'll t-t-try."

"That's a good girl," Alexis said, helping her out of Buster Blader's arms.

"What's all this?" Evelyn asked when she saw the bath. "Where are we?"

"We're in the town of Flotsom," said Buster Blader. "We're staying at the inn until you recover your strength. The innkeeper will prepare you supper and buy you new clothes more suited for the countryside. In the meantime, the two of you will clean and warm yourselves in the bath. Hurry and undress."

He turned around to give them their privacy. He listened to them struggling and shuffling around behind them.

"Give your dresses to me after you've taken them off," said Buster Blader. "They're of quality fabric and can sell for good coin. Perhaps even a few Star Chips."

"My dress has gold ornamentation," laughed Alexis, helping Evelyn out of her gown. "It's probably worth more than this town's entire income."

Buster Blader chuckled and waited patiently until he heard the water being disturbed and churning about as they slowly got in. He turned in time to see Alexis dip her body into the water until only her head and shoulders could be seen.

"Here," she said handing him the dresses.

Buster Blader took them and folded them over his arm. "I'll be in the stables with the horse if you need anything, My Ladies." He bowed and left them to their bath. He made a swift about-face and went out the door slamming it shut.

"Did I really Summon that?" Evelyn asked, her head nodding as sleep was returning to her once again.

"Yes, you did," said Alexis, feeling the scolding water relive her of the chills. She scooted next to Evelyn to her lean her head against her shoulder.

"Alexis...why did this happen?"

Alexis pursed her lips at the question. "I don't know, Evelyn. You can't really explain why things happen. They just do."

"Everything was taken from us," Evelyn said nuzzling Alexis' shoulder. We're not princesses anymore."

Alexis laughed. "Well, I don't know about you. I was a Queen before Ethan took over."

"Don't say his name please," Evelyn begged. "Please don't."

"Yeah…. Yeah, it's for the best. I'm sorry." She sighed, tilting her head to the right so her temple rested on top of Evelyn's. "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"We need to find Avi and see if she can get us out of this mess. Word around the kingdom is that she can summon Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Evelyn looked up at her in confusion. "Avi? Summon a Divine Beast? But how is that possible?"

Alexis shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, you saw Kaiba summon Obelisk the Tormentor, remember. I guess with Yuri dead, and the line of High Kings over, I guess the God Cards separated to find new masters."

"What good their power will do now?" Evelyn said cringing at the memory of Obelisk getting decimated by that powerful god-killing weapon in Ethan's control.

"It's horrible I know, but we can find a way to stop it. Remember, Evelyn, that thing is a machine and all machines have their glitch. It's all a matter of finding it." She purred. "Easier said than done though."

"Think we'll win this war?" Evelyn asked.

"I know we will," said Alexis. "And we'll make our enemies suffer the proper punishment for the evils they have done."

Evelyn nodded. "Alexis. When the war is over, and we win…will you…will you marry me?"

Alexis bolted upright. "Say what?" There was an awkward pause. Alexis scooted a little farther from Evelyn. "I'm going to pretend that's the sleep talk."

"I'm being serious."

"Evelyn, what's gotten into you? You've always had a thing for handsome princes and knights."

Evelyn shook her head. "Not anymore. Not after all I've been through."

Alexis let out a sympathetic sigh and rubbed the back of Evelyn's head. "I know you've suffered a lot and seen a lot. But not all men are like the monster you've lived with. You have to give it some time."

"I don't want to give it some time! I don't want knights, princes, or another girl for that matter. I want you." She embraced Alexis' arm.

"Think about what you're saying," said Alexis. "I can't do this, Evelyn. I really can't. For the love of Ana don't do this to me please!"

There was a knock on the door. Alexis sighed in relief. "Who is it?" she asked, grabbing a dagger that Buster Blader gave her.

"It's Matilda m' dears," said the innkeeper. "I've got some buttered scones and some nice crispy bacon for you waiting in the oven. I've also got your new clothes."

"Thank you!" Alexis called back. "We'll be right out."

"You're most welcome. And there are some visitors waiting for you outside. They say they're friends of that knight you know."

"No," said Alexis in a whisper. "I thought Buster Blader told her no one was to bother us."

"I don't like the sound of this," said Evelyn.

"Neither do I. Let's get dressed and stick together, okay? And think about what I said. I love you, Evelyn, I really do. You're one of my best friends, but I can't love you that way, understand?"

"Give it time," Evelyn said mocking her words.

Alexis had not the strength to argue with her anymore and stood up from the bath. "I'm coming to get our clothes, Matilda!" Alexis yelled behind the door.

She opened it with just enough space for Matilda to slide the clothes through the door. Alexis grabbed them and set them on the table. She helped Evelyn out of the water, dried her up, helped her into her new clothes. They both looked like common farm girls in their bodice corsets with white sleeves and long tan skirts of dirty, rough linen.

Alexis cautiously opened the door with her hand tightly gripping her dagger while she eyed the guests. Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman was at a booth by a window with two very familiar faces.

"Bastion!" Alexis cried out in amazement.

"Ser Bartholomew!" Evelyn gasped.

"Ah, there they are!" Bastion cried out.

"My Ladies!" Ser Barth shouted, jumping out of his seat. "Blessed you're all right!"

"Bastion what happened?" Alexis asked. "Why did you let Evelyn go?"

Bastion sighed, fidgeting with his fingers. "I'm sorry, Alexis. She's a stubborn one. No matter how hard we tried to reason with her, she just wouldn't listen."

Alexis rolled her eyes and looked at Evelyn, crossing her arms. "Yeah, she's stubborn, that much I will agree."

"How do you two know Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman?" Evelyn asked.

Ser Barth snapped his fingers. "Simple. Bastion and I were feeling rather guilt-ridden to know you were going to put yourself in danger for the safety of Alex…."

"Ahem," Buster Blader said coughing into his fist. "No first names here, please."

"Right…for the Queen. We made it to the front gates when Obelisk the Tormentor was…."

Bastion took a long hard drink from his tankard. He set it down hard on the table. "Obelisk the Tormentor…killed like a common beast. I never thought I'd see such a thing. I thought the world ended that day."

"We all did," said Alexis. "Ethan…. the way he just commanded his men to attack Obelisk. All I could do was watch as he was destroyed…. all smashed to pieces."

"The time has come for us to make a comeback," said Buster Blader. "I have heard whispers that Queen Avi and General Jon have reunited in Riftgaard."

"Just what in the hell has she been doing?" said Alexis. "She is the Queen! She should have stayed put and ruled."

"Would our situation be any different if she did?" Buster Blader asked. "And if she had stayed behind in White Harbor, she would have gotten conquered by Ethan instead of you."

Alexis grumbled and remained silent. She knew he was right. The war would have taken a more terrible turn if Avi had stayed in the Red Palace.

"That knight of yours seems to be in good form," a man said from one of the tables in the back. "I suppose he's here to challenge the Armageddon Knight?"

The group looked at the man. He was short, very plump, and hold on the count of his long, messy, gray hair and beard. His cheeks were scarred from years of acne and he wore a black patch over his right eye which lost in a battle against a Fiend Kraken, aquatic creatures that lurked in the swamps and rivers around Flotsom.

"The Armageddon Knight?" Alexis asked the man.

"O' aye, lassie. He's some shadowy warrior whose made residence in a cave out in the Raigeki Plains. He thirsts for a worthy opponent and offers a hefty reward to anyone who beats him."

"When did he show up?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh, about two or three weeks ago," said the man. He slurped his ale and burped. "Aye, it be a stormy night when he came along. The lightning struck so close it lit the town like the light of the sun and the thunder be so loud, I swear even Norman the Conqueror would piss himself. Aye, the perfect setting for this villain if ya ken me meaning. I be in my room up on the third-level rafters of the town when I heard him howling in the night like a lost soul wanderin' the Shadow Realm. I gathered all the courage I had and hobbled to me window and saw the devil at the foot of the bridge making his challenge."

"He's the one we're looking for," said Buster Blader.

Alexis looked at him. "That's why you brought us here then? To challenge this Armageddon Knight?"

Buster Blader nodded. "Challenge him? Recruit him?"

"Recruit him?" Evelyn gasped. "You are sure about this?"

The man with the eyepatch cackled. "Whatever your mission with the Armageddon Knight is, tread carefully. We've had man knights coming here looking for him. But, and forgive me for being cliché, none of them have ever returned."

"MacDonna, must you always fill the head of the young ones with your silly stories?" Matilda asked, serving Alexis and Evelyn their food. "These ladies have been through a lot on their way here, and they do not need your nonsense. I thought we agreed never to speak of that horrible knight."

"Do ye ken why they're here Matilda? They be looking for him."

Matilda looked at the group. "He speaks madness."

"No, that is why we are here," said Buster Blader. "But my intent is to add him to the army of the Dragon Queen's Alliance."

"Good luck with that," said Matilda. "That phantom warrior has no interest in joining any side of the war. He's here only for himself."

"We'll find a way," said Buster Blader.

"Oh no, milord. Whatever you want to do with the Armageddon Knight you'll have to do on your own. I hate to admit it, but I've grown rather fond of these two girls you've brought."

Buster Blader chuckled. "It's a kind gesture, miss, but I fear they're no longer your concern after tomorrow. We leave in the morning."

* * *

 **Joey**

* * *

Ser Joey Wheeler slid the whetstone down the blade of the newly forged sword, gifted to him by Daneria and her council. The hard, grinding noise of the blade echoed across the halls of the Temple of Evangelia. A memorial of great grandeur with oversized chambers that were lavish in design built with black marble, gold, and the whitest of limestone. The wan sunlight shone through large stained glass windows depicting the Galaxy-Eyes Dragons that once served the ancient High Queen.

The refreshing sound of the many water fountains and indoor rivers flowing through the temple relaxed Joey's weary soul. He had just escaped from the clutches of the Covenant after they had sacked Aquarius and took Queen Alexis Rhodes captive. The thought of her as prisoner to King Ethan, a sadist, and a tyrant broke his heart. He knew he should have been thankful that Nemo, quite possibly Termnnia's greatest hope since High King Yuri, was safe and sound, guarded by an army of Nymphs standing at attention at the doors of his own personal villa. Somewhere in another chamber, the Nymphs were locked in prayer and singing hymns to bless the soul of Evangelia.

Joey heard heavy footsteps as Tristan came strolling down the dimly lit halls towards the main exhibit of the temple. He was splashed in many colors when walking under the light of the stained glass windows that lined the long and towering halls of Evangelia's temple. As he entered the main chamber, his curious eyes came upon lit-up glass displays that showed off many items that the High Queen once wore.

Inside one of the display cases, there was a mannequin with a black and gold ball gown. At the hem of the dress, a vast array of jewelry littered the ground including a necklace shaped to look like the legendary Rainbow Dragon that saved her life. But Tristan was oblivious to the items on display; for up ahead was the item he desired to see most of all.

At the end of the hall was a mural showing the High Queen as a young girl holding up a sword against a sinister figure clad in red. A Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was in the sky coming to her aid. On both sides of the mural, two waterfalls thundered into a pond. At the center of the pond was an island of white stone with a bridge to walk across the pond. The bridge was lit up with lampposts and decorated with white trees adorned with ruby red leaves. The water was lit up by lamps at the bottom of the pond and cast bright blue reflections on the rotunda above.

The entrance to the bridge was guarded by two Duel Monsters called Giant Sentry of Stone. They were as still as the statues that lined the ring of the rotunda above the chamber. At the sign of danger or disrespect, the sentries would spring to life with just a thought. Tristan walked past them, hands in the pocket of his faux leather jacket. One of the drawstrings to tighten his hood was in his mouth, a habit he had not grown out of since the early years of his youth.

Joey sat on a red-cushioned stool on the island to pay his respects to the High Queen and the relic that lay resting on a cloth of fine white silk to safeguard it from the stone platter that was being held by a winged guardian of stone.

Tristan stopped in front of the relic. He opened his mouth, letting the drawstring free. Tristan bowed before taking any further steps toward the relic laying before him. The shards of the once powerful sword that Evangelia used to battle the Rose Guardian; Manawydden fab lyr.

"Dalaría," Tristan said examining the shards of the sword. "The Blade of the Stars. Even in pieces, it's still as radiant as the day it was forged. The blade that slew Manawyddan fab lyr. Keeper of the Rose Cards."

Tristan picked up the hilt that was still clinging to the bottom half of Evangelia's sword. It was beautifully crafted in engraved gold. The ends of the guards were shaped like dragon heads as was the shape of the pommel, whose eyes were studded with red rubies. He slid the broken blade down his palm, cutting himself and drawing blood.

"Ack!" he groaned from the painful sting. "Still sharp." Disrespectfully, Tristan gave the broken sword a few swings. The blade whooshed as it sliced through the air. "It's a good sword." Tristan examined it. Then he looked at Joey, still sharpening his own sword with the whetstone. "You know you're weapon's brand new, right? I don't think it needs further sharpening."

Joey stopped mid-slide and gazed at Tristan through the long bangs that almost concealed his eyes.

"What's with you?" Tristan asked.

"I can't shake da feelin' I knew her once," Joey answered.

"You know man, I just can't help but have the same feeling," Tristan said, still gripping the sword tightly in his fist. "Like this feeling of déjà vu."

"But that can't be, right?" Joey said. "I know us Eldoris live for one helluva long time, but five thousand years? That just can't be? I know I haven't been alive fer dat long, and I would'a remembered meeting a hero like her."

Tristan shook his head. "No, you're right. It can't be." He looked at the blade again. "Worthless trinket is all it is."

He placed the hilt back on the slab but didn't do so neatly. It eventually fell and slammed on the ground. Tristan stopped, not caring about what he had done. He was sick and tired of riddles and mysteries. He hung his head to hide his fury and left the island. Serenity walked past him without saying a word. He didn't say a thing either, not even stopping to so much as look at her. Serenity walked to the fallen hilt. She picked it up with the greatest of delicacy and care before placing it back properly on the slab with the other pieces of the sword. She backed away and placed a hand on her breast to show respect.

"Hey," said Joey. "I thought you, Mai, and Téa would be sleeping by now."

"I can't sleep," Serenity responded dreamily. "Not while we're so close to this place. There is an aura of familiarity that I just can't explain."

"Hey, you feel it too, sis?"

"Yeah, I do," Serenity said. She could not tear her gaze away from the mural portraying the great victory that brought her into power. "That face. I have seen her before. I've seen her and countless other heroes in my dreams. Can I call them that? They feel more like memories of a past life."

"Memories?" said Joey. "Naw, dat can't be. Evangelia lived 5000 years ago."

"Then why do I feel like I've known her all my life?" said Serenity.

"Because you have met her before," Queen Elefayne said entering the chamber.

Her sudden and stealthy entrance caused them both to jump in surprise. She came out of the dark like a ghost. Her hair twinkling like stars in the heavens from the headdress of diamonds and pearls.

"Do ya know somethin'?" Joey asked, unappreciative of the sudden scare.

"I know more than you know. And more than you should know, Ser Joey," Queen Elefayne said nearing the slab with the pieces of the sword. "Your tale with the Lady of the Stars is connected in ways you can't possibly imagine."

"How?" Serenity asked. "How could Joey and I have been around with a five-thousand-year-old Queen. My Lady, this doesn't make any sense."

"No," saidElefayne. "I did not expect it to. But for you to fully understand your involvement in Evangelia's tale, you have to go all the way back to the beginning."

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

As much as Nemo wanted to hear the story of Evangelia Pendragon, he had not the strength or the patience to want to listen and, truth be told, he was not in the mood to see Joey since he was so violently scorned by him earlier that day. Even though the Nymphs of these lands had treated them to new clothes, food, and bed, Nemo was terribly heartbroken that one of his most cherished heroes had called him 'weak' and a 'mistake'.

Poor Nemo leaned against the black marble wall next to a statue of the ancient queen. He removed the deck from the pocket of his new trousers and flipped through Yuri's cards until he saw Kaiser Rex, The Lord of the Ancient Beasts. He rubbed his index finger up and down the gold letters of the card and tilted it left and right to see the beautiful 3D image of the beast.

"You don't think I'm weak, do you?" Nemo asked the card and obviously got no answer. "I guess not if someone like Norman the Conqueror gave me the deck of High King Yuri."

"Don't you know that Yuri is Norman the Conqueror?" a young little Nymph asked, coming out of the entrance of one of the temples in the hall. Nemo gulped when he saw her. She was a timid thing, probably his age. Her molten silver hair was slicked back so that a marvelous crown of platinum and diamonds could be seen twinkling on her brow. Her eyes were large and full of innocence and had the color of pale opal. They were both outlined in black eyeliner and she had dark bags under them giving her a tired look.

The white dress she wore was decorated with white silk flowers, sashes of gold with white ornamentation, and even glass enchanted by the magical smiths to be unbreakable.

"Who are you?" Nemo asked.

"Princess Serana," the little Nymph bowed, hitching up her dress as she did curtsy for Nemo. "And I'm pleased to meet you, Lord Nemo."

"I'm no Lord," Nemo replied.

"Yes, you are," Serana replied sweetly. "You are the bearer of the King of all the Ancient Beasts. You are the chosen hero blessed by Norman the Conqueror to free Termnnia from this horrible war."

She walked past him and stopped. She held her arm forward as a gesture to follow him. So, he did.

"But I thought Lady Avi was destined for the Diamond Throne," Nemo replied catching up to her.

"Lady Avi is nothing more than a substitute for the Kingdoms of Men. They know very little of what goes on and are too involved in their politics to care or see. So Master Yugi was called into the Shadow Realm by none other than the soul of Yuri himself."

"Hold on! How do you know this?"

Serena coughed timidly into her fist. "Sometime in the night, before our rangers found you and your company by the ford, five brave warriors were flown here by three beautiful dragons. They told us everything that happened."

Nemo cleared his throat. "I heard whispers down the halls," said Nemo. "That Master Yu-Gi-Oh is dead. Is this true?"

Serana looked at the floor and coughed. The poor thing had a small cold, but she toughed it out to be here and see these strange guests visiting her mother's castle. "I'm afraid it is."

Nemo felt his knees start buckling. Serana gasped timidly and caught him.

"That...that can't be."

They heard a choir of Nymphs singing from one of the chambers in the halls.

 ** _In gwennen riste nien (O Pilgrim of Ancient Times)_**

 ** _Choir: Iffrin nove nalya (Neverending is our sorrow)_**

 ** _Nefwende Al vey nenta tel fo ninnia (No longer do you walk in our world)_**

 ** _Les salfwa sonieth meien (The Light of the Puzzle is gone!)_**

 ** _Choir: Iffrin nove neya (Neverending is our regret!)_**

 ** _Ivi nechen deltoya layen (The Wrath of the Gods Fade)_**

"What is that?" Nemo asked.

Serana sniffed. "A Lament for Master Yu-Gi-Oh," she said. "Once those warriors on the dragons told us the news, the whole city broke out in sorrow. My mother wept for hours before coming out and introducing herself to you at dinner earlier today. She once knew him."

Nemo felt such a pity for the princess when she started to hiccup. "Your sorrow is great," he said. "I trust you knew him, too?"

"I did," Serana said letting a few tears streak down her face. "He gave me his necklace for my birthday when he last visited here. Yuri is dead. Master Yu-Gi-Oh is dead. The God Cards are being destroyed. You're our only hope now, My Lord."

"Princess, please. I am no Lord."

Someone scoffed in the darkness behind her. "You control an Ancient Beast, were chosen by Norman the Conqueror to be High King and think yourself as no Lord?"

It was Jaden Yuki. He was leaning against the wall in black armor outlined in brilliant gold.

"What is going on here?" Nemo asked. He looked at Serana first. "And who are you to speak of High King Yuri being the Conqueror. How is that even possible. Yuri and Norman are two different people." An awkward silence followed that statement. "Right?"

"My sister Goldie fought was rescued by High King Yuri from enslavement in Aurelia. She died two years ago in the Battle of the Gray Hills."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Nemo. "But I am in no mood of useless exposition. If you have a point to make to help me learn of this destiny, then for Goddess sake tell me already. I am so confused and I'm tired of postponement and riddles. I am never going to learn to be High King this way!"

"Don't yell at her, you big jerk!" Jaden snapped at him. "She's trying to help you. Believe me, you either listen to her or you don't, because nobody in this place is willing to tell you things straight. Look at that face. Does she look like she wants to waste your time?"

"You're infatuated with her it seems."

Jaden chuckled. "I think she's kinda cute."

Serena looked back at Jaden and giggled, her cheeks turning ruby red. "Why thank you, Master Jaden. It warms my spirits to hear you say that."

"Master?" Nemo said with a spiteful scoff of his own. "By what right?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes. He did not appreciate Nemo's tone. "By Master Yugi's blessing that's how. Now, are you going to listen to her or not?"

Nemo stood up straight and bowed apologetically for Serana. "Forgive me, Princess. Please, if there is any information on Norman the Conqueror, Yuri, and their connection with me, I'd be glad to hear it."

Serana giggled, feeling quite flattered that Nemo was being so modest. "Well, while I don't know of your connection to the two heroes, I can tell you that my sister knew all about the connection between Norman and Yuri. Just like Master Yugi, he is the reincarnation of a great warrior. Yugi was the modern day version of a Nameless Pharaoh and Yuri was the modern day reincarnation of the Champion of the Goddesses. Fate chose these two boys to be the vessels of these great heroes and bring Termnnia to peace one more."

"So much for that," Nemo scoffed. "They're both dead now!"

"Watch it!" Jaden snapped harshly at him. "Yes, the Divine Plan to have Yugi and Yuri save the world is gone, but that's where you come in now. I came here to give you these." He opened one of the six black pouches on the lower half of his chestplate, the clips decorated with long golden tassels. He took the Titans out and showed them to Nemo.

Serana gasped. "Those...are those?"

Jaden was in no mood for theatrics. "Yeah, they're the Titans."

Serana went to her knees and gently placed her face on the green marble floor. She started praying in respect. Jaden didn't care why she did it. He walked past her still holding the cards for Nemo to see and take.

"Before Yuri was taken back into the abyss, he told me to find you and give them to you. And it's going to be my mission to help you find that Kaiser Rex monster."

Nemo gulped, admiring the thirteen monsters Jaden held in his hand. "You think I can do it? It sounds impossible."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "We thought killing Anubis was impossible, but Yuri did it anyway. Are you going to take them or not?"

Nemo sighed. Perhaps fate was leading him to the Diamond Throne. First Yuri's deck was blessed to him by Norman the Conqueror. Then Kaiser Rex card was blessed to him. Now these all-powerful Titans."

Serana looked up finally escaping from her prayer. "My Lords, this is truly a most joyous day. Master Jaden, is what you say true? Did you see Norman the Conqueror? What was he like."

"What he looked like doesn't matter," said Jaden. "His time is over. He passed the torch to another. The Ancient Beasts, the Divine Beasts; what's left of them anyway, and the Diamond Throne are now your responsibility, Nemo."

Nemo reached for them, but Jaden jerked them back before he could touch them. "Don't take them, unless you mean it," he said sternly. "Ser Joey told me about that tantrum you performed on the road. Look kid, Yuri was no accepting of his destiny either, but he realized it was time to nut up and accept it. We don't choose what our destinies are. We have to make use of the time that is given to us. Master Yu-Gi-Oh taught me that. Now, are you going to man up and accept your destiny as High King of Termnnia, Nemo?"

Nemo mustered up every ounce of courage he had. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me as Master of Duel Monsters, I bestow the Ancient Titans to you, Nemo. Use them well."

Nemo gently took the cards from Jaden. When they were all safe in Nemo's hands, a light shined down on him and a fierce gust blew from nowhere as if the Titans themselves accepted Nemo as their master."

Jaden finally smiled and slid his finger across his nose. "Sweet. Looks like we've finally got some hope again. Say goodbye to Joey and the others Nemo. They're going to be leaving soon."

"Why?"

"Because everything is all set," Jaden replied. "Avi, from what I hear, has returned to White Harbor and councils King Jon in Riftgaard. They have their tasks, you have yours. You are no longer their concern. They leave in the morning, but you will remain here so the Nymphs can train you."

"Train me for what?"

Jaden scoffed. "To be a High King. Say goodbye to your friends. Rest well and eat well. Because tomorrow they'll be gone and the real work begins." He bowed. "My Lord." He said before walking down the halls of Evangelia's temple and vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

Yami sniffed the cool and sweet mountain air. The Gale Mountains blew him a kiss, that caused the trees to sway and the shutters of the castle to slap against the walls. It cooled down his face, and he smiled in return. He opened his eyes and stared at the grand scenery. The Elderon River snaked across the valley like a glistening sapphire chain and the sturdy faces of the mountains crowned in white brought him bliss.

He shut his eyes again as he lay back on his armchair. His book lay on the arm waiting to be read, but Yami was so comfortable he didn't bother opening it. He left much of his white shirt unbuttoned to allow the air to col his chest. The sleeves folded up neatly towards his biceps. The only discomfort he felt was around his waist, thanks to the leather belt with the deck case holding his cards. He kept it on very tightly due to his paranoia of thieves coming to steal his cards. Just the other night, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were caught sneaking about the fortress looking for the God Cards.

He shrugged off the bother they caused and went back to enjoying the scenery in front of him.

So relaxed was Yami that he failed to notice the 8-Claws Scorpion crawling up behind him. Its sharp pincers read to snap off his neck. But in an instant, the killer bug was struck down by the Dark Magician, who quickly came to his master's aid.

He magically came out of his deck and fired a blast of Dark Magic Attack, shattering the scorpion into pieces.

The Dark Magician grunted in disgust, spinning his staff victoriously and slammed it on the ground.

Yami sniffed. "That wasn't funny," he said, his eyes still shut.

"Really? I found it rather amusing," said the raven-haired Yvonne, still naked and damp from her hot bath. She sat on a red velvet ottoman, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Their stone bedchamber was barely lit by the sunlight, so a few candles flickered here and there on their furniture. All of them scented with pine and chamomile. Yvonne picked up one of the smaller candles on the mirror and got a long whiff from it.

"Trying to get me killed?" Yami asked with a smile. His Dark Magician disappeared back into the Dueling Deck.

"Were it so easy," Yvonne responded, setting down her brush. She picked up one of her perfume bottles and sprayed the strawberry-scented fragrance on her neck and shoulders. Her eyes were closed, and her lips curved into an adorable smile.

"All right, I give up," said Yami. "Why did you summon it?"

"You're falling asleep," Yvonne responded. "Have you forgotten our son needs you in the courtyard?"

"I was pretty sure Joey was going to take care of him."

"Ser Joey is not his father," Yvonne replied sharply. "I told you before, Yugi, our son is no ordinary boy. We must remain prudent if we wish to raise him properly."

"You needn't remind me of that all the time," said Yami. "I know what our boy is capable of."

"Do you indeed?" Yvonne said with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. She dipped the tips of her fingers into a jar of pink cream and rubbed it on her skin. "Yumeko is on her way back from Duelist Academy. She's most likely going to want to Duel you. See that you do, dear."

"Oh, that girl was such a handful," said Yami.

"Gets it from her mother I suppose," Yvonne replied with a chortle. "So, I suppose Starfall Castle is where we'll make our permanent residence?"

"And you ask me this now? After so many weeks here?"

"I was sure we would be headed back to Domino by now. Or at least the beaches of Citrus. It's their annual Orange Festival so I heard."

"I prefer this," said Yami.

"Chocolates and snow?" Yvonne asked, rubbing the cream on her face.

"I've had enough of technology and sunshine," Yami responded.

"So be it. I'll be down for dinner in a bit. Hurry up and find that boy of ours before he goes running into the forests looking for monsters again."

Yami groaned. He did not want to get up from his chair, but then again, he did not want to go romping through the troll-infested forests outside the castle looking for his son like last time.

"Spit-spot," Yvonne urged him. "Your friends are going to want to see you, too."

"Can't I spend my time with you instead?"

"You had all night to spend with me," said Yvonne. "Or did I not please you?"

Yami smiled at her question and looked at the sky in time to see two Curse of Dragons and their young hatchling flying overhead on the hunt for moose or elk. "No. You pleased me alright. That's why I want to spend more time with you."

Yvonne giggled. "Give my loins some rest if you please. And my haunches. And my poor aching back." She pressed her hands against the muscles of her lower back. "I had no idea you missed me that much."

"I haven't seen you since Yumeko was born. Might I add, age has done nothing to hinder your beauty. You're pushing forty and have the same face I fell in love with many years ago."

"You didn't think that was actually going to work, did you?" Yvonne asked puckering her lips to apply her lipstick. She made kissing gestures toward the mirror. "Now do hurry, darling. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs."

"All right, all right," said Yami. He forced himself to his feet and proceeded to the door of their chambers in the highest tower of the castle. He opened the heavy wooden door, the hinges creaking loudly. He stopped to look at her one last time. She was a work of art. A perfection of beauty very few in the world could have. Everything about her from the color of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, and the shape of her curves was without flaw.

"Go…" she said, knowing Yami was still watching her. "Or must I teleport you to the courtyard."

Not wanting to argue with her, Yami closed the door and traversed down the spiraling stairs. He guessed there was one place where his son was, and that was in the library studying the bestiary with Tristan, his official loremaster. He entered the library hoping not to disturb Tristan during his lesson, for he took the study of Termnnian monsters very seriously. It was horribly dark in there. The only light source was of the iron chandelier hanging in the domed ceiling and the sunlight peeking through the doors of the balcony littered with piles of books big and small. And there was Tristan asleep behind his desk, cozy in his black leather gambeson and a thick metal chestplate with the coat of arms of House Taylor emblazoned in the front.

His feet were up on the desk, hands to his chest, and neck resting on the back of his chair. He snored loudly.

Yami slapped him on the shoulder, stirring him awake. He snorted and looked about in confusion. "Oh, hey, Yugi. What's up?"

"You were supposed to be teaching my son the vicious mountain monsters of the Northern Rift," said Yami. "I did not know the best way to fight off a mountain troll was to snore loudly and scare it away."

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Tristan said, setting his feet on the floor. "The kid just doesn't want to learn. I've tried my best to make things fun for him, but all he wants to do is head for the courtyard and play cards and spar with Joey."

"He's probably doing that as we speak," said Yami. A Red-Eyes Black Dragon soared above the fortress. It was Joey no doubt. Or perhaps Serenity. Either way, there was a Duel going on out there, and his son was most likely involved.

Yami cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you to clean the place. Yvonne says dinner will be ready soon."

"All right, sounds good," said Tristan. "Her cooking is phenomenal. Not bad for a witch."

"Mmm-hmm," Yami said, patting Tristan's shoulder before making his leave from the library. Upon exiting the front doors two loving faces dashing across the courtyard towards the stairs. His daughter Yumi, and her best friend Cora, daughter of Seto Kaiba, came running for him with all their strength, still clad in their Duelist Academy uniforms and backpacks.

"DADDY!" Yumeko screamed. Her school gear jingling with each step she took.

"Uncle Yugi!" Cora cried out in joy and they both tackled him to the ground.

Yami laughed in the joy of seeing them again. He held them both in his arms and kissed their foreheads. "And? How did your semester go? Are you two Master Duelists?"

"Not yet," said Yumi. "But I've learned so much. In fact, I want to show you how much and face you. Right here. Right now!"

"You serious?"

"Since when was Yumi Muto not serious when it came to a Duel?" Seto Kaiba said walking towards them, still in his modern clothing despite being so far in the West.

"Kaiba!" said Yami. "Good to see you."

Little Mokuba sneered and wiped his finger across his nose. "Yeah, we decided to stop on by."

Yami didn't know if it was him, or perhaps the girls had grown. "My, my, they've gotten so much bigger since I last saw them. What have you been feeding them at that school of yours?"

"Only the best," Kaiba replied smiling.

Yumi leaned forward and whispered in her father's ear. "That's one less puppy in Termnnia, father."

"We've traveled many leagues across Termnnia," Cora said, getting up. She dusted gravel off the socks of her uniform. "I'm in the mood for a father versus daughter Duel."

"Perhaps after dinner," said Yami. "There is much I have to do concerning your brother. Have you seen him?"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Him again? Come on now, father, I've traveled a long way to see you again. Goddesses know I could have stayed with the Kaibas all summer."

Yami kissed her cheek and patted it lightly. "I know you want to play a round with me, dearest. But I must see to your brother at once. And besides, dinner is almost ready."

"Meh, dinner sounds good to me," said Cora. "I'm up for some good old traditional Termnnian food."

"Then you'd best freshen up," said Kaiba. "It's been a long road. I don't suppose this castle has plumbing, Yugi?"

"We're probably one of the few castles that do," said Yami. "Yumi and Cora can help themselves to a lukewarm bath as I get some business done."

"I know!" Cora said, grabbing Yumi's hand. "To save some time, let's take a bath together!"

Before Yumi could protest, she was already dragged up the stairs and into the castle.

"Aw man," Mokuba said cringing. "I'm going to get my stuff from the carriage bro."

Kaiba nodded in response and let Mokuba away.

"Have you seen my son on your way in here?" Yami asked.

"I have," said Kaiba. "He's playing with a wooden sword by the fountain. You'd best keep an eye on him, lest we have that incident with Obelisk happen again."

"There's no need to worry about that anymore," Yami said, rubbing his Millennium Puzzle. "I'll see to him. Why don't you go on inside and make yourself comfortable?"

"I will," Kaiba said. "Is Yvonne present? I desire to speak with her."

"She'll be down shortly," said Yami. "She's eager to see you as well."

"I'll bet," Kaiba responded quickly and sharply so as not to keep their conversation going any longer. Her casually strolled past Yami and walked up the stairs into the keep while Yugi went to the fountain in the lower courtyard where his son was supposedly playing Norman the Conqueror again.

As he got closer, he heard a little boy screaming "YA! YA!" as he swung his sword about fighting off a pretended battalion of Orcs single-handedly.

"So there you are," said Yami.

"Look, papa!" the boy said making a dramatic spin. "Ser Joey taught me this new move."

The boy tried to proceed with the maneuver, but his pot helmet was too big and blinded him. Yami laughed when the boy tripped and fell.

"Aw," his son groaned, getting up from the ground. "I wanna try that again."

"No problem," said Yami. "But your mother is getting dinner ready. It's best not to make her wait."

"Aw, is she cooking again?" Yami's son said, standing up. The iron pot on his head still covering his eyes.

Yami heard a soft chuckle from above the stairs. He turned and saw Yvonne slowly making her way down.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little knight in shining armor," she chortled.

"Mama!" the boy cried, running towards her. Yvonne stopped midway down the stairs, kneeling and opening her arms to catch her son in her warm embrace. Yvonne took off the pot, so she could kiss him in the forehead. "Come, Yuri," she said nuzzling the top of his head. "It's time for dinner. And Lady Avi is coming soon."

"Will you let me ride with her and her dragons after dinner?" the boy asked.

"Yuri?" Yami said in confusion.

"What?" Yvonne chuckled, smothering the boy in her bosom. "Now you've forgotten who our son is, too?"

Yami stood up, feeling rather confused. The boy turned to look at him. His right eye glowing bright green.

Yvonne chuckled rubbing the top of the boy's head. "What kind of a father are you?"


	163. The Cowardly King

**T** **é** **a**

* * *

Having been fed up with the constant choirs and the chilly halls of the temple, Téa Gardner traveled up to the surface to find some sun and walk the ramparts of the ancient ruins of a castle where the Nymphs kept watch over their lands. She looked to a lake and saw the three dragons that brought Jaden and the others the other night drinking the water as a patrol of Nymphs took their break and started to swim to cool themselves from the heat of the day. She heard the dragons bellow and snort as they dipped their heads up and down the water to drink their fill. The Nymphs didn't seem to care for their presence, and that didn't surprise Téa one bit. She read about Nymphs as a little girl in the libraries of her castle in Gardenrealm. They were called the _Laviella ein Drachollach_ by the Elves. Maidens of the Dragons. During the early ages of the world, it was said that dragons would fly to secret, sacred places in the forests and call to the Nymphs who would immediately flock to the beast and care for them by cleaning their scales, teeth, and even healing sickness and injury.

In fact, many of them were crawling out of the water to tend to the Cosmic Blazar Dragon lying on a patch of soft grass. The Utopic Dragon kept a watchful eye on the borders of the forest from the air in case the Church sent more ships after them. The Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon landed nearby beside a waterfall with an elk in its mouth which it ate in one gulp.

Téa then saw Satyrs dancing from the edge of the forest. They began flirting with the Nymphs hoping to have their company. They played on wooden pipes and beckoned the beautiful creatures to come out and join them. They had leather Bota bags bloated with sweet wine to intoxicate them with. Téa grunted with displeasure seeing their hardened phalluses, which she learned were permanent from constant sexual desire. Luckily for her, and the Nymphs bathing in the lake, Cosmic Blazar Dragon was standing guard. He snorted at the Satyrs to keep their distance, even though some of the Nymphs began to dance and drink with them already. Even from up above the valley below – hidden by giant trees hundreds of feet tall – she could hear them giggling licentiously along with the merry tune from the pipes.

"I never thought I would see such a sight," Loxely said coming out of one of the ruined towers of the castle to join Téa. He was adorned in an outfit of blue velvet with ornamentation and a cape clasped to his neck with a brooch in the form of a flower. "True Dragons in the skies of Termnnia after thousands of years," he said admiring the beasts.

"Neither did I," Téa responded, allowing Loxley to take her hand and kiss it.

Loxley took a step back and admired her spring green gown that showed off most of her chest and shoulders. The gown seemed to bloom with golden roses speckled with diamonds in the shape of a thousand dew drops. Honey suckles and ribbons decorated her hair.

"You look beautiful, Princess," he said. "It is a great honor. I have heard so much about your adventures with Yugi Muto and the Pharaoh."

Téa chuckled bashfully. "Kid, I'm no Princess."

Loxley laughed and leaned forward on the edge of a ruined crenellation. "You may be twenty-seventh in line for the Blooming Throne, Téa, but you're still a Princess."

Téa shrugged her shoulders. "I guess," she said leaning on the edge of the wall as well. She rested her cheek on her palm, watching the Satyrs trying to seduce the Nymphs.

Loxley cleared his throat. "How are you dealing with the news that I and the others have brought?"

Téa ground her teeth at the ludicrousness of the question. "My best friend is dead!" she almost shouted, doing all she could to keep her emotions in check. "How do you think I feel?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Well, you should think twice before asking such a condescending question, Loxley. Just who in the heck are you anyway?"

"I can't really say," Loxley said. He smiled watching Cosmic Blazar Dragon snap his jaws at one of the Satyrs who pushed a Nymph to her knees on the grass and attempted to mount her. Not on his watch. "Who I am is a fact that cannot come to light until things are ready to be said. I will reveal that I have been tasked by Yuri to make sure your plans are not foiled by the Dragonhearts or the Church anymore."

"Was this before or after he ascended to the Gardens of the Goddesses?" Téa asked.

"What difference does it make? Yuri put his trust in me. I ask that you and your friends do the same. For all our sakes."

Téa breathed heavily. "Very well. I will. But take my trust with a grain of salt."

"What reason do you have to be suspicious of me, My Lady?"

"Are you kidding? You came from the Shadow Realm. Good things never come from the Shadow Realm. Believe me, Loxley, I've had experiences with the Shadow Realm before and they were not pleasant. How do I know you're not some agent working for Denethon, Bakura or Marik playing nice until the time is right to stab us in the back? They've done it once before, and they'll do it again."

"I guess I have to earn your trust," said Loxley. "I can only hope Joey and the others will be a little kinder."

"Look, I want to believe you're a good kid, Loxley. I really do. But I've seen a lot and…"

Loxley held out a pacifying hand. "Say no more. I understand. Actions speak louder than words. I will earn your trust through my actions."

"Now you're making me feel guilty," Téa responded with a friendly chuckle.

"It was never my intent to make you feel bad, Téa. Trust me, I wish there was a way to bring them both back. I thought I had my shot with the Titans, but Yuri said they were never meant for him."

"So some kid we know nothing about is destined for the Diamond Throne and six of the monsters in the world? Excuse me if I don't jump for joy."

"You've lost hope?"

"A long time ago," Tea responded with a heavy sigh. "All this time I thought Yuri was gonna be our hero. I took care of him when he was a baby. When I looked into his eyes as I held him in my arms I knew for sure that I was carrying the key to everlasting peace. I knew he was going to be the one to end all the suffering, corruption, and other evils of this world. When the God Cards came to his aid I felt like all was going to be well. Then when I saw the crown slide down over his brow the day of his coronation, I knew we had finally won. I knew that we finally found the peace we have been searching for since the Goddesses cursed us onto this miserable piece of rock. Then when he was taken from us…I felt broken. Like I was never going to be happy or hopeful again. When Norman the Conqueror united the continents under one banner, everything knew the world was going to be a better place. Then he died and all went to hell from there. If there's one thing I've learned from all this, it's that heroes never last forever. How is Nemo going to be any different?"

"I can't answer that," Loxley answered. "I guess all we can do now is hope."

"You go ahead and hope," Téa said starting to walk away. "I've lost all hope in the Gray Hills."

She swiftly made her leave and left Loxley alone on the ramparts not at all feeling any sympathy for abandoning him. There was a time when she would welcome anyone into her life. She made that mistake one too many times in her earlier years of her youth. Battle City for example. She and her friends were approached by a young man named Namu who was carrying an injured Bakura in his arms. Namu turned out to be Marik Ishtar the whole time. She and her friends had been betrayed countless times by people who had taken advantage of their kindness and friendship.

The loss of Yuri was the final blow for her. Ever since that day when she heard the news of Yuri's death, Téa was just not as trusting anymore. She hated to admit it, but she had grown a little colder these past few years. Gone were the days when she welcomed the world to her table. She put her fingers on the brooch clasped at the front of her dress crafted to resemble the turtledoves of her House. The turtledoves were often viewed as the symbol of eternal friendship.

In fact, the motto of her House was _Strength through Friendship_. Weak words compared to the other mottos the other Houses claimed to hold, but her family thrived on people's underestimation. More than once Téa's family proven their worth of a Great House of Termnnia. Hell, if it wasn't for the assassination of her multi-great uncle ordered by High Queen Evangelia, someone from her House could have been serving as High Chancellor to the High King of Termnnia. Mayhaps she could have been heir to the Diamond Throne.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked sternly when she saw Joey, Duke, and Tristan ogling at the Nymphs in the lake below from one of the few towers that still stood tall and strong.

"Y-yeah," Joey stuttered. "Uh, that scenery sure is beautiful, eh?"

"Some things never change," Serenity said sewing a keepsake for Nemo while sitting on a wooden chair.

"What do you guys make off all this," Téa asked while pointing out the dragons resting by the edge of the lake.

"I never thought I'd see this," Joey said marveling at the three dragons. "True Dragons back in da world of Termnnia. Aint no doubt about it, dis is Avi's handiwork. That girl sure is somethin' else. At least there's someone around here to look forward to."

Serenity snorted, for she knew her brother was referring to Nemo. "Avi may be Queen of the Alliance, but her destiny is not the Diamond Throne, Joey."

Joey turned to look at her. "What do you see in dat kid anyway?"

"The same thing you saw when it was announced that Yuri was going to be High King."

"Aw, come on, Serenity, that's different?"

"Is it?" Serenity replied coldly, accidently pricking her finger with the needle. "Ouch," she said, examining the wound. She sucked on it to draw the blood out and wiped it on her thigh. "You read Ren's reports, Joey. Yuri wasn't that much of a Duelist either."

"Well, no, but he got better!"

"So can Nemo if you just give him a chance!" she almost shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Duke said holding up his hands to pacify the siblings. "Look, Yusei and those other kids are going to teach Nemo how to play Duel Monsters later. Why don't we all save our judgements until after we've seen him Duel?"

"He aint gonna Duel," Joey grumbled. "Da kid can't even play a Trap Card right. I saw him playing with Serana earlier today and he used a Trap like it was a Spell."

Téa sighed. Even she knew how to play Duel Monsters better than Nemo. She wasn't top tier, but she could hold her own and even win a game or two. "Looks like Yusei and his buddies have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

He gave a loud gulp when he looked into the eyes of Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, and Yusaku looking down at him in a great wall of sternness. They were in an underground chamber with stained glass windows illuminated by glowing mushrooms in the caves outside the chamber walls. Caves that were never explored since the foundation of Evangelia's Temple. Speaking of which, a giant gold statue of High Queen Evangelia was standing right behind him illuminated by the floor lamps in the water of the pool where her pedestal stood. She had her hands to the pommel of her sword and her darling eyes seemed to stare right at him as though she was expecting to see his skills with the Titans with great anticipation. Princess Serana was sitting on the edge of the pool most eager to see the Titans as well.

He looked at the balconies above the chamber, three floors up he saw Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity watching him.

Jaden was the first to step forward. "Okay, Nemo, show me what you can do!" He activated his Duel Disk. "Get your game on!"

* * *

 **LP 8000**

* * *

Nemo nodded and used the new one presented by the Queen who now presented herself on the balcony with Joey and the others.

"Just great," Nemo mumbled. "Just, just great. Now everyone is watching me."

"I'm going first!" said Jaden. "I summon Vision HERO Vyon! And I'll use his effect to send a HERO monster to my Graveyard. I send away my Elemental HERO Shadow Mist. Now to use Vyron's other effect. I can banish my HERO and add Polymerization to my hand. And I'm gonna use it. I'll fuse together Vision HERO Vyon and Elemental HERO Bubble Man to create Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!"

* * *

 **Elemental HERO Absolute Zero**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 **LV 8**

* * *

"Oh, that's just great!" Nemo pouted. "He's already got a strong monster out. This isn't fair!"

Joey leered at the boy and folded his arms. "It's not fairness, twerp. It's strategy. Jaden was smart enough to create a combo to bring out dat bad boy. Now, it's yer turn to figure out a strategy to rid the field of it. If ya can. Yuri wouldn't bitch about a strong monster being played."

Serenity cupped her hands over her mouth. "Goooo, Nemo! We believe in you!" She looked at her brother. "Stop being so hard on him, Joey."

"It's the only way he'll learn," Joey growled. "Kindness isn't what got me outta da streets and you outta the House of Flowers."

Serenity grimaced at what he said and looked back at the match.

Jaden continued with his turn. "I play the Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

The chamber vanished as hundreds of buildings and towers of glass and steel rose out of the ground. Serana looked around at the alien world she entered, Nemo as well. He had never seen a modern city before.

"When my Elemental HEROs attack a monster higher than theirs, they gain a grand during the calculation. Next, I'm going to throw down a face-down. That ends my turn!"

"I draw!" Nemo shouted, trying to act tough for the sake of those watching. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. It was unfair that they all expected him to be a strong and clever with these cards as Yuri was. But he wasn't Yuri. Why couldn't they understand that?

"I play the Spell, Terraforming and add a Field Spell Card to my hand. And I'll activate it. The Field Spell known as Lost World. Now, all non-Dinosaur-Type monster lose five hundred attack points."

Jaden smiled. "All right, not bad. Keep 'em coming, kid."

Nemo felt a boost of confidence when he said that. "Okay, now I…"

"But it's not good enough to take me down," Jaden revealed his face-down. "I reveal Mystical Space Typhoon! Now your Lost World is ancient history!"

A spiraling wind blew out of Jaden's card and soared towards Nemo's spell, shattering it once it came into contact.

"Jaden's going all out," Yusaku said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"No kidding," said Yuya. "I thought we wanted Nemo to summon those Titans. He isn't going to get a feel for them if we beat him senseless before he gets the chance."

"It's the only way he'll learn how to properly use them," Yusei commented while watching Nemo fumble through his hand trying to remedy his situation with the E-HERO Absolute Zero. "In a real-life scenario, Nemo's foes won't give him the chance either. Nemo has to learn to summon the Titans no matter what situation he's in. He'll never learn if we treat him with kiddie gloves. It's the only way he'll have what it takes to be a High King."

"I use Fossil Dig," said Nemo. "This lets me add a Level Six or lower Dinosaur-Type Monster from my hand. And since I have no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. **Black Cerato**!"

A Ceratosaurus stomped out of an alleyway behind Nemo. Serana whimpered with awe and fright as the beast walked past her perch by the fountain. There was a horn on his nose shaped like an axe-blade. He was black on top and crimson red on the bottom. His eyebrows were lined with horns and his eyes were burning bright green.

* * *

 **ATK/2100 DEF/1800**

 **LV 6**

* * *

"What the!" Jaden cried. He was not expecting that at all.

"And now I activate his special ability!" Nemo cried. "When he's summoned to the field, he can destroy one card on the field, so say goodbye to your Elemental HERO."

Dark Cerato roared and shattered Elemental HERO Absolute Zero to pieces. Then, he stomped towards Jaden and swung his tail whacking him hard on the chest. "OMPH!" Jaden grunted as he was flung ten feet and landing on his back.

He mumbled through the pain and sat up. "Whoa, Nemo's got Game after all."

 **Jaden-5900 LP**

 **Nemo-8000 LP**

"Yes!" Serenity cheered and clapped her hands. "What do you think, Joey?"

"Meh, it was a lucky hit," Joey replied coldly.

The Black Cerato vanished as quickly as it appeared much to the confusion of everyone. They let out grunts and gasps of shock when the dinosaur shattered like glass.

Serenity gripped the rail even harder. "Hey, what happened? Why did Nemo's dinosaur just disappear?"

"Well you got me," said Tristan. "But I have a hunch it's an effect from that Black Cerato card. I mean being able to be easily summoned with that much strength, plus the power to destroy one card when summoned? Talk about power. There's no way something like that can be allowed on the field without some sort of catch."

"Read the effect carefully," Jaden said down below. "What does it say?"

Nemo held the card over his face to read the text on the card a little more closely. "Oh no! If he is Special Summoned he gets destroyed at the end of the turn."

Yusei slapped his palm over his forehead. "Come on, kid."

"Hey!" Yuma shouted. "Ya gotta read the card carefully Nemo. It's not just plug and play. Sometimes cards have side effects that go along with their special abilities."

Yusaku scoffed. "If Jaden was the King of another country, Nemo would be no challenge. We'd have a new High King in no time."

Joey slammed his fists on the railing. "PAY ATTENTION!" he shouted.

"My turn," Jaden said, urging Nemo to ignore him. "I throw down a face-down. That will do it for me."

"You're not going easy on him, are you Jaden?" Yuya asked.

"Not a chance. If he's smart, he won't attack."

Nemo knew Jaden was bluffing. No Duelist would tell their opponent not to attack because of the trap they set. He drew and summoned his next monster. "I summon Black Veloci and attack you directly."

Jaden stood where he was and waited for the feathered black velociraptor to charge at him and slash him across the chest. Jaden fell on his butt with a loud crash. Much to Nemo's surprise, he took the damage. Because of the Black Veloci's effect, it gained an extra 400 ATK and dealth 2400 damage to Jaden.

 **Jaden-3500 LP**

 **Nemo-8000 LP**

"I set a card face-down and end it there," Nemo said concluding his turn.

"He's in the lead, Joey," said Serenity. "Still convinced he can't win this."

Joey was too proud to admit what was going on down there. He grunted in response and said nothing more after that.

"My turn!" Jaden said after he picked himself up from the ground. "Draw! Ha! I play Miracle Fusion! By banishing my Vision HERO Vyron and Elemental HERO Shadow Mist to Fusion Summon, Elemental HERO Escuridao!"

Nemo whimpered in fear as the shadowy super hero formed out of the darkness of Jaden's shadow and stood over him giving out a horrid screech.

* * *

 **Elemental HERO Escuridao**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 **LV 8**

* * *

"I activate my Trap Card!" Nemo declared revealing his card. "Floodgate Trap Hole. Now your Elemental HERO is flipped to face-down Defense Mode."

Elemental HERO Escuridao screamed and vanished from the field in a puff of black feathers. "I end my turn then," said Jaden.

"Draw!" shouted Nemo. "I summon Uraby in attack mode!"

The brown raptor, an icon of Yuri's deck came into play. Serenity smiled, for seeing Uraby brought memories of Yuri. Seeing him in the beaches with his friends. At the Dueling Fields undergoing his exams. She wished for a way to return to those days. Days that were simple and peaceful.

Nemo held out another card. "I play the Spell, **Melod** **í** **a's Grace**! This card will boost the Level of my Dinosaur-Type monsters on the field by one for the duration of the turn. Now I have what I need to perform an Xyz Summon!"

To Jaden's surprise, Nemo's Xyz Summon was completed with little effort. Number 51: Volcasaurus emerged onto the field from a wall of flames that towered hundreds of feet tall. The dinosaur of molten rock and white-hot flames roared at Jaden and stood proudly over Nemo.

* * *

 **Number 51: Volcasaurus**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/1000**

 **Rank 5**

* * *

"And I am not done yet," Nemo cried out. His heart and soul filled to the brim with confidence. He seemed to be glowing with it. Serenity clapped happily from the balcony and swore she saw a little bit of Yuri in the boy as he revealed the next card of his combo. "I play the Spell, **Amber Harvest**! Now, I choose a Dinosaur on the field and I can summon two **Dino Clone Tokens** to the field with the same Rank or Level as the target monster!"

Two brown carnivores with tan underbellies were quickly manufactured from a machine that had a piece of amber with a mosquito inside that carried the blood of the dinosaur it bit millions of years ago. They hissed and seethed with fury at their birth. They had no ATK points but had 2000 DEF and had a Rank of 5. Nemo then used them for another Xyz Summoning. This time he called on Numerb 19: Freezadon, a colossal behemoth with four wings, and a body of icy blue flesh and dark blue armor plating. He burst out of a glacier and bellowed while stomping to Nemo's side. Volcasaurus was on Nemo's right side.

* * *

 **Number 19: Freezadon**

 **ATK/ 2000 DEF/2500**

 **Rank 5**

* * *

"This is it," Nemo said looking at his hand.

All he needed to do was activate his Hunting Instincts Trap Card and he could summon Grarl Guardian of the Throne Room, a beast that was meant to be the Dark Magician of Yuri's Deck. His ace monster in place of Black Tyranno. Grarl was said to be one of Norman the Conqueror's greatest warriors. He had the strength to call upon the Titans who contained the power of the Ancient Beasts and locked them away at the conclusion of the War of the Giants. Once Grarl was on the field, he could use the technique known as Ancient Fusion and Grarl could fuse with his Freezadon and Volcasaurus to become one of the Titans, and he could end this Duel. He even fancied himself gaining Ser Joey's approval. Hopefully, he would. All he needed to do was activate his Trap Card and….

"Sorry, Nemo," said Jaden. "I activate my Trap Card. Void Trap Hole. If you Special Summon a monster or two with more than two-thousand attack points, I can cancel its effect, and if I do, I destroy it!"

Freezadon growled and burst into pieces. Nemo babbled with disappointment. He was so close. He had nothing of his use in his hand and ended his turn. YOU FOOL! He thought after handing the game to Jaden. YOU FOOL! You could still have activated Hunting Instincts and summoned Grarl for defense. He wanted to recall his decision, but Jaden drew his card and it was too late.

"I play the Spell, Legacy of a HERO. Now I return my HERO fusions to the Extra Deck and draw three cards. Now I play Reinforcement of the Army and add a Warrior from my deck to my hand. Now I summon Elemental HERO Blazeman! Blazeman allows me to add Polymerization to my hand and I'm gonna use it! I'll combine Blazeman and Vision HERO Vyron to create Elemental HERO Nova Master ( **ATK/ 2600 DEF/2100 LV 8** )."

"I QUIT!" shouted Nemo. He placed his hand over his deck. "I QUIT! I QUIT!"

"Quit?" Jaden shouted. "You can't just…"

"I used my best cards," said Nemo. "There's nothing I have in my deck that can stand against it."

"OH SHUT UP!" shouted Yusei. "Yuri took on monsters with powers far greater than Jaden's Elemental HERO. Get your hand off the top of your deck and fight!"

"NO!" Nemo shouted and he darted for the exit.

"Wait!" Serenity called. "Nemo!"

"Let him go," said Joey. "Norman the Conqueror or not, someone would have to be a fool to let a coward like him become High King."

"Joey, you aren't being fair!" said Serenity.

"What's not fair is that he's destined for the Diamond Throne," said Joey. He said nothing more and left.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

"Have you ever been to Gardenrealm, Your Grace?" Maria asked to which Avi shook her head no.

"No, never," Avi replied walking with her down the open halls that had a grand view of the frozen countryside slowly going by as the Dreadnaught sulked to the borders of Riftgaard and back to warmer lands.

Ser Hassleberry, Ser Gerhalos, Jon, and even Brökk – who willingly came along – followed close behind to keep an eye on their Queen, much to Avi's dismay.

Avi clicked her tongue, listening to their armor jingling behind her with every step. "Ahem," she said, trying to draw her focus away from the presence. "However, I sent my knight and a few of my friends down there to take shelter as White Harbor now prepares for war. Do tell me about this beast that carries this city. This Dreadnaught."

"Oh, he is a gift from Turak. She is the Goddess of the Dinosaurs in case you didn't know."

Avi bit her lip and chuckled, hands grasping her jeweled goblet of hot chocolate. "I must admit, I am still not familiar with the Goddesses. Saafani has been my only focus thus far. I never really got to study the others."

The clinking and clanking of the armor behind them finally got to her. "Jon, you're a king now," Avi said, slightly turning her head to look at him. "Not a certified bodyguard."

"If I cannot watch over my Wolves, then at least let me watch my Queen."

"Are you still worried about them?" Avi asked.

"I was just named King," said Jon. "Now I must leave my people and my Wolves under the watchful eye of my sisters; two of whom demanded to come along to Mondé."

"You didn't have to come," said Maria, sipping her lavish white-gold goblet of her own hot chocolate mixed in with some pepper to give it a little spice. She blew on it once or twice before sipping it.

"Stas is my sword brother and ally," said Jon. "I cannot sit idly by, even for a noble cause, and watch as he gets invaded by King Ethan and the Church."

Maria rolled her eyes and looked to the sky. "Men. And how many of your _Wolves_ have come along, Your Grace?"

"In the three days since discovering the Citadel of the Wolves, only a hundred and fifty have earned the right to bear the arms and armor of mastercraft work."

"So few?" Ser Gerhalos said in bewilderment. He rubbed his chin. "Surely you had more than fifty-thousand men joining your vernture to the Citadel."

"You are correct," Brökk said with a smile, admiring both queen's posteriors. "However, the Tournament of Wolves is a grueling challenge. Only the best of the best can earn the honor of earning the gear from the vault. And let us not forget there are more vaults to be found. We need them if we are to have a fighting chance against the Church and their god-killing weapon."

"Eyes to something else," growled Ser Gerhalos, noticing Brökk's gaze. "Or I'll pop them to the back of your head, longshanks!"

"And I'll make 'im eat it," said Hassleberry.

Jon slapped Brökk on the back of the head. His companion was unapologetic for his actions. Jon hit him again for his defiant laugh. He cleared his throat, scratchy and sore from the cold air. "Many of those soldiers are to help Astrid locate the monster known as the Soul of Silvermountain. Surely, its power will be enough to hold back any invaders in case our forces in the main theatre should fall."

"Don't talk like that," said Avi. "I'm sure we can hold them off. I just know we can."

"I do hope you're right," said Jon. "With the Winged Dragon of Ra missing, you and Slifer are our only hope."

"Ah," Maria chimed. "Slifer the Sky Dragon does heed your call. Color me impressed, Your Grace. I must say this is truly a great honor. I cannot wait for you to come into my kingdom and wake the three dragons that sleep in the jungles. Laggia, Dolkka, and Solda. My Kingdom has not been blessed with their presence since the Princess, Melodía Delgado, faded into history. The last pure blood member of Norman the Conqueror's legacy. Those three dragons had such a love for Norman. When he finally returned to the Golden Hall of Horakhty, O' how they wept. And when his family legacy was tarnished with bastards, the three of them all but faded. They may not listen to the unclean descendants of House Delgado, but I know with all my heart they will listen to the Summoner of Dragons."

"You sure there's time for that?" Ser Gerhalos asked. "There are already five Dragons of Power you've been tasked to find by the Heart-EartH Dragon, Avi."

"Oh, one thing at a time," Avi groaned, stopping in her tracks.

Maria shushed her and rubbed her back. "Avi will complete her tasks in good time, Ser. She may be our last hope but there is only so much she can do. She can't rule a kingdom and find dragons at the same time."

"All I wanted to do was find dragons!" Avi cried. "I never wanted to be Queen."

"It was either you or corrupt barons, marquis, lords, and other nobility," said Ser Gerhalos. "Believe me, they would have cared more to sit on the Diamond Throne than rule from it. All they want is power, but you rule for what you believe is right. You have a pure heart and have a gift no one else has in Termnnia. Yes, I am aware more Summoners were discovered, but it does not change the fact that you are the first and the most blessed. You already have more than ten of the most powerful dragons to ever take flight in Termnnia, one of them a Divine Beast. Avi, the people wanted you for a reason. You give them hope."

"I know, I know," said Avi, continuing with the walk. "Truth be told, I just wanted to find my Summons and serve the High King."

"Until another Yuri is found, the Diamond Throne is your destiny, Avi," said Jon. "Deal with it."

"What of that boy, Nemo?" Avi said. "The boy you told me who has the Ancient Beast. Is he safe?"

Jon gulped. "When last I saw him, he was in White Harbor. He was taken to Aquarius by Ryon and Phoenix after I left for Riftgaard to find the Wolves and renew the alliance we had with Lord Victor Brooks."

"Jon!" Avi said in surprise. She stopped again and spun around to look at him. "Were you not ordered to marry his daughter? Why have you chosen Lady Summer?"

"Because I love Summer not Lady Abigail Brooks," said Jon. "And it's too late now. Summer and I have already been betrothed and will make our vows in due time."

Avi exhaled through her nose. A white mist blew from her nostrils. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said.

"It's not too late you know," said Maria. "I have heard many things about Lord Brooks and he has no tolerance for broken vows. He is not a man to be trifled with, Your Grace."

"I'm not afraid of him," said Jon. "If there is a consequence to be had, I will take it. But one way or another, his mechanical armies must take our side."

"What of the former sons of King Forrest?" asked Ser Gerhalos. "Those lads we saw at the dinner before the Peace of Accords. Pyke, Jaime, Romulus, and Seamus? Wasn't Astrid to marry one of them per the agreement we made?"

Jon scoffed. "They were all killed during the Red Dragon Wedding. Slifer blasted them and Stefan to hell so they could join their father. Luckily, my sister did not attend. Of course, that meant we lost our only key to Naralia."

"Ah, what a shame," said Ser Gerhalos. "I thought we could have used the marriage to gain us more allies. But what good does a pile of ash do us?"

"Astrid wouldn't have gone along with it anyway," Jon said patting his shoulder. "She's a rebel. I have high hopes she'll find the Soul of Silvermountain, too."

"My prayers are with her," said Avi.

A man in purple robes came running out of the halls with a letter rolled up in his hands. He found Avi and the others. "Ah," he said and hurried towards them. "Begging your pardon My Lords and Ladies. But I have a very urgent message from Steoi."

"Steoi?" said Avi, taking the letter. "Jon, I thought you evacuated everyone from the city for the Citadel."

"I did," Jon replied, stroking his beard. "I wonder what all this is about."

A beautiful smile grew ever so wider on Avi's face as she read the letter over and over again. Maria sipped the last of her hot chocolate and gave a timid burp. "Excuse me," she said. "That's never happened before. Ahem, well, Avi? Don't leave us in the dark. My legs are quaking from all the excitement."

"I don't believe it! They…they did it!"

"Who did what?" Jon exclaimed, almost in a full-on shout. "What does it say, don't leave me dangling!"

"Well?" said Ser Gerhalos.

"It's from Marcel and Jaeyoung. They have the gold and are currently docked in Steoi with half the Aquarian fleet and a hundred more ships from pirates who pledged allegiance to us. They have in custody a captain who can control Red-Eyes Black Dragons!"

"Bless my fur," said Ser Gerhalos. "Avi, you did it! You…you have an army."

"No, Ser Gerhalos. I didn't do anything. It was the hard work and loyalty of my friends that got me this fighting chance. I abandoned my people while they did all the work."

Jon shrugged. "Yes, you did," said Jon. "But you did so thinking for what was best for them. With the current enemy afoot, you did the right thing. From what I understand, that Heart-EartH Dragon you acquired is no ordinary beast, and you gained Slifer's trust. Just don't be so secretive next time. We'd be willing to understand your plight and aid you."

Avi pouted at those words. "Oh, ha! Ha! Ha!" she mocked him. "I told you; all of you, of what I needed to do. None of you listened. You forced me to stay in White Harbor. If I had listened, I would still be stuck there and most likely be at the mercy of King Ethan."

Jon and the others went silent, to which Maria laughed and put an arm around Avi. "She is a clever one if you ask me. Her absence got you all to get off your butts and take action."

"Ugh," Jon groaned, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. He hated to admit it, but Maria was right. If Avi had not run away and gone on her quest, they would have most likely stayed in White Harbor and just stuck to their unfulfilling routine. "You know what…you're right. You sure you're not fit to be Queen?"

Avi rolled her eyes. "No matter. I'm back, and this time we stick together. We…we finally have what we need to gain support, everyone."

"Ah, wonderful," Maria said with a clap. "How much gold do you have to help us with our venture in uniting Termnnia."

Avi folded the letter as she proudly leaned back, tilting her head to the side to look at her. "Only half a trillion gold."

Maria almost dropped her goblet. "Half a trillion? My, my, my. Where did you get all that money?"

"From the Big Five," Jon answered.

"The Big Five?" said Maria. "Oh my, you fellows have been busy. Jaeyoung and Marcel must have tongues of platinum to get the Big Five to cough up any money. They won't even give a poor man a copper coin let alone half a trillion in gold. Your troop surprises me, Avi. Well done. Well done, indeed. I shall inform the drivers that we are on our way to Steoi to pick up your friends and claim the gold."

She kissed Avi's hand and bowed. "Your Grace," she said excusing herself and walking away.

Jon cleared his throat again, wincing from the irritating pain in his throat. "Well," he said rubbing his neck. "I am certainly happy for this bit of news. I cannot wait to see Marcel and Jaeyoung again. Although, I wonder how Stas and Ryon are doing right now."

Avi smiled. "We shall be reunited with our friends soon enough. We have a fighting chance now with all this gold."

"Gold doesn't mean we will win this war," said Ser Gerhalos. "In fact, I think it will cause more enemies than allies. Half a trillion is a lot of money, Avi. It wouldn't surprise me if they forged an alliance against you just to take the gold."

"You worry too much, Ser Gerhalos," said Hassleberry. "I reckon people will be joining Avi for both the gold and protection. Now is not the time for backstabbin' I assure you."

"There is never a good or bad time for betrayal," said Ser Gerhalos. "It can happen when you least expect it. Monsters run rampant in these lands, My Queen. But the most dangerous ones sit by you on the table."

* * *

 **Duke Fabian de Santcliment**

* * *

The bed creaked and groaned as the two lovers rolled around, moaning and groaning. Both finding great warmth from their naked bodies and the oversized hearth burning just a few feet from their bed. Some candles on the dressers, corner tables, and shelves flickered as they gave light to the dark corners where the fire's light could not reach due in part to the shadows that danced about the room like black ghosts.

"No more! No more!" bellowed Ser Tellerio de Bourbon, a fellow member of Duke Fabian's royal club of the elite Dinomist Knights and pilot of the Dinomist Spinos. "I yield! I yield!"

"So soon!" sneered Fabian, grinding his manhood on top of Tellerio's. "We were just getting started."

"After three hours," Tellerio panted, sliding his hand down his short curly golden-brown hair. "Have mercy on me, beloved. My pertinacity is not as strong as yours."

"Oh, so be it," Fabian said, burying his mouth into his lover's. "I will let you rest, but know my hunger has not been fulfilled."

"And it will never will be, if I'm the one who is polishing the swords. When will it be your turn?"

"When I find you worthy," said Fabian. He kissed Tellerio's neck and rushed out of bed towards the wine cabinet to pour himself a cup of Feldian Sweets, the richest, most delicious wine in the Western Lands followed by the Emboldorian Red.

Tellerio watched him from the bed, admiring his lover's god-like body. "Norman the Conqueror would be jealous of your physique, my love," Tellerio said, covering himself in the sheets until only his shoulders could be seen. Even though the room was misted by their lovemaking and bathed in the warmth of the hearth, they were still in Riftgaard. The cold was relentless.

"Norman the Conqueror, eh?" Fabian said, chugging down his wine and staring out the gridded window at the frozen countryside. A herd of wooly rhinoceros were grazing in the fields below. They were digging through the snow to find vegetation to eat. "You sure are quite the flatterer."

"I do my best," said Tellerio. "Could you pour me a glass as well, beloved?"

"Of course," Fabian said, grinding his teeth as the chill started to bother him. "Have you heard the news? We are to march to Tourneville."

"Are we?" Tellerio replied.

"Yes," Fabian said, walking back to him with the wine. Tellerio sat up and took the cup. He shivered as the cold air bit his exposed arms and shoulders.

"Oh, curse this country," he bellyached. "How long until we reach Gardenrealm?"

"Oh, not for another few days, love," Fabian said playing with one of Tellerio's curls. "Until then, the only warmth you'll get is from me."

The door to their chamber burst open. The two men stopped what they were doing and looked to see the who intruder was.

Princess Macarena smiled, holding up her hands. "Please, don't get up," she said, turning to close the door. She was clad in a very thick fur coat made of grizzly fur.

Fabian grumbled and threw the blanket over himself. "What reason do you have for bothering us, Princesa?"

Macarena tossed her curled mahogany hair over her shoulder and went straight for the fireplace to warm her hands. She removed her mittens and blew hot air on her palms, rubbing them together before holding them over the flames. "I have gotten word that two of the Princes have returned with an entire economy's worth of gold."

She took her hand away from the flames and proceeded to the wine cabinet to pour herself a glass. As she got her glass ready, Fabian wondered about the amount. He waited until she chugged down her wine before speaking.

"Truly?" Fabian asked, putting an arm over Tellerio. "How much are we talking?"

"Five hundred billion," Macarena responded.

"Gracious!" said Tellerio. "So much! So much gold."

Macarena smiled at them then looked away, pouring herself another glass. "Prince Marcel and Jaeyoung have brought it all the way from the vaults of the Big Five themselves. Most of it is coming to us."

"Why would Avi want to share her gold with us?"

"Because we have powerful machines of war that can clobber the front lines of any army. My sisters and I need you and your knights to be on your best behavior. See to it that we earn some of that newly acquired fortune."

"The Dinomist Knights are at your command, highness," said Tellerio. "You have our word, we will gain Lady Avi's favor."

"She's going to have to pay us that gold, favor or not," said Fabian. "Our Dinomists require much maintenance, and our programmers who keep the systems in top form need to remain on payroll. Either way, Avi will share her gold with us."

"But why must you be so greedy?" asked Tellerio. "Surly Avi and her friends require that gold for a greater purpose."

Macarena turned around and leaned against the cabinet. "Avi's friends found the gold for one purpose, my dear knight. To keep alliances. Everyone knows the best adhesive to keep any alliance together and strong is gold. So long as we remain loyal and perform our damnedest on the diplomatic table and on the battlefield, a good chunk of that gold will head our way. Trust me, we're going to need it."

"Why do you say that?" Tellerio asked, laying his head on Fabian's chest. Fabian put his hand behind his head and petted it.

"Because the coup against my father cost our coffers dearly. You had no idea of the bribery my sisters and I had to perform in order to gain members on our side. Not to mention the 'other' favors that will no doubt produce a few royal bastards if we're that unlucky."

"You girls must have been very desperate to get your father out of power," said Tellerio.

"Yes, as I said, it cost us dearly," said Macarena. "This alliance was truly a blessing from the Goddesses, and I do not want you and your knights to ruin it for us. I know how rowdy you are on the field. I also noticed one of them, Ser Charles Bourbon, getting awfully close to Lady Avi. See to it that he keeps his distance."

"I will see to it then," chucked Fabian. "But go easy on my knight, Princesa. He is still very young. He's never seen a beautiful Queen before, let alone one that can summon dragons."

"Either way, make sure he gives Avi her space. Ah, speaking of which, is there any space for me?"

Fabian smiled while Tellerio looked back and forth at them. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Macarena gave a devious grin and threw off her fur coat. The only thing she wore underneath was a gold belly chain with a diamond shaped like a dinosaur's tooth hanging over her navel.

"Oh, I think we can squeeze you in," said Fabian with a lick of his lips.

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

"Just like old times," she thought as she sat alone in a booth with her back towards the window. The world outside was total darkness save for the orange-blue line of the horizon illuminating in the distance. She drank the last of her champagne and called it quits for the night before she got drunk. And being on a ship with these hoodlums, being drunk was the last thing she wanted to do. Perhaps that's what Brett wanted of her. That was always how he got her into bed when they were in high school. But remaining sober was easier said than done. The beverages were top notch; _Armand de Brignac Gold_. The golden bottles were stacked in a pyramid on a table by a banner congratulating Brett's company for its takeover of multiple PMCs. No doubt they must have cost Brett a fortune, but being that he was a multi-billionaire now, the purchasing of those bottles was nothing.

"So, having fun, babe?" Brett asked while cutting up his steak, the fifth one of the night.

"I'd be lying if I said I was," Crystal responded with a very sharp tone. "You said you wanted to talk about business and yet you've wasted my time for the past three hours. It's almost dawn and I have a flight to catch if you don't mind."

"Do you?" Brett said shoving a piece of steak into his mouth. He talked with his mouth open, much to Crystal's disgust. She turned away flinching as she tried to avoid seeing his bad manners. "Well, don't worry about it. I can buy you another flight. But you're right, I have taken up too much of your time and it's time to get serious."

"Just do it, cousin," Franco said with a yawn. "I like a good party, but I'm getting sleepy."

"I'm listening," Crystal said, still keeping her gaze away from him. "Now make it quick."

Brett cleaned his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Well, with Yuri gone and poor Leon out of the picture, everyone and their grandmother has been vying to reclaim that title of Number One Duelist in the World. Now, I may be conducting my business in private military affairs, but Duel Monsters is still my world. While I was away, I've been catching up on these new rules. Pendulums. Xyz. Synchro, and I'm itching to get my hands on those Link Monsters your company is about to release. You've been a very busy girl, Crystal, and I'm proud of you. No, I really am. Before when we were in high school, you were nothing but a lost cause. I even wondered what must have driven Mr. Montgomery to the brink of madness to appoint a numbskull like you as his apprentice."

He was missing the point again, so Franco had stepped in. "But your stocks are high. The events are grander. New monsters come out every two months. You crank in billions and billions every year. The technology from your company is impressive and has opened doors to new gadgets for other markets. All of that came from you. In other words, Crystal, you're an entrepreneurial genius. We would never have thought that all this advancement in technology was from you."

"I'm very impressed, kid," said Brett. "Very impressed. You're a very incredible person."

Crystal rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Get your lips off my ass and tell me what you want."

Franco sneered at her crude remark. Brett raised his eyebrows and bobbed his head, reminiscing the memories of when he was free to kiss Crystal anywhere he wanted. "Yeah, that's one thing I missed about you," he said. He drank some champagne to wash down the fragments of steak still left in his mouth. "You've gotten rounder if you don't mind my saying so. You been working out?"

Crystal frowned and bent one of the forks on the table. Franco shook his head. "Come on, Brett. Tell her what this is all about."

"Ahem," Brett cleared his throat. "Anyways, I am not going to sit here and ask you for a collaboration. I have my endeavors and you have yours. I know about those Wicked Beast cards your company has put up as the grand prize for the tournament in Dubai."

Crystal tapped the table with her fingernails. "Uh huh, everybody knows that."

"I also know that those Wicked Beasts weren't the only cards Mr. Montgomery was hiding. Tell me, do you know anything about this."

Franco took out a tablet and fumbled through the apps until he got the image he wanted. He showed them to Crystal. What she saw made her eyes grow wide open. The tablet displayed satellite images of the Winged Dragon of Ra soaring over Faliro Bay.

"They say he's called The Winged Dragon of Ra," said Franco. "One of the most powerful Duel Monsters to ever exist."

"We don't know about it because he's from another world," said Brett.

Those words sent a chill down Crystal's spine. Impossible! Brett knew about Termnnia as well? It just couldn't be? But how?

Franco rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, Brett. He's just a card Mr. Montgomery kept secret."

Brett ignored him and threw some photos on the table making tears pool in Crystal's eyes. She saw Yuri in some sort of school blazer summoning a giant blue behemoth against a cartoon girl. There was another of him in the field of battle summoning a gigantic red serpent with two mouths. Yuri was wearing golden armor glittering with gems of all colors. He was so handsome. Ren, Melody, and Bailey were telling the truth. Even after all she had experienced in the past few days, she had her doubts, but now, thanks to Brett of all people, she believes.

Yuri truly was the High King of another world. Then, the image that haunted her the most was of Yuri in a crypt while wearing a crown and holding onto a sword of light made solid. That caused her to break. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she started to sob. That was also proof that her very best friend was dead. The following image was of all three monsters, Ra included, saving him from his tomb.

"They once served your pal," he whispered intimately into her ear. Crystal's bottom lip shivered and breathed rapidly in her uncontrollable sobs. "But he's dead now. Now they serve no master."

"How…how do you know of this?" Crystal asked.

"I know a few people in high places. See, the night Yuri supposedly disappeared, I was on my way to pay him a visit. After my loss at the Millennium Tournament, I was furious. My family disavowed me. It broke me, Crystal. I lost everything. My celebrity status. My fortune. My inheritance and I lost you. So, I went to pay Yuri…a visit and teach him a lesson. Mafia style."

Crystal narrowed her eyes. "You wanted to kill him?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You got it. However, I saw him walking out of his house with a cartoon character and a Panther Warrior escorting him. Before I could catch up with them, I saw a flash of lightning and there was this big gust of wind, and just like that." He snapped his fingers. "They were gone. So, after a few months, I did a little research and hired some friends to get me some dirt on Mr. Montgomery. You wouldn't believe my shock when I learned Old Man Jacob got Duel Monsters from another world. This world called Termnnia. Yuri was the ruler of this world, for a time before he was assassinated. Those monsters that he summoned were called God Cards. Beasts that grant instant victory when they are summoned. I searched around for years, but nobody could get their hands on them. Not even the best thieves in this world and the other one could get the job done."

"How did you come into contact with Termnnians?"

Brett sneered. "It wasn't easy. They're like rats in a big city. You gotta know where to look. But, they'll reveal themselves for the right price. So long as the money kept flowing in, they kept me up to date on current events in Termnnia. Two years ago, I learned that Yuri was killed in some backward political scheme. After his death, the whole world was plunged into some kind of war to control the throne he once sat on. His God Cards were so grieved by his passing that they split up and searched for new masters. The Winged Dragon of Ra, so I heard, is the most powerful of the trio because he has a plethora of special abilities that are devastating each in their own way. You wouldn't believe my surprise when I saw this cute little thing standing on a pier in Athens making the Winged Dragon of Ra disappear."

Crystal could see two dots on the port where The Winged Dragon of Ra was flying over. It was her and Ren. But how? How? How did Captain Meloni and his team of mages not pick on that? Where they behind this, too?

Argh! She couldn't think anymore. Nothing was making any sense. Who in their right mind would tell Brett they were from another world? Who fed him all that info? How did he get past the technology and magic of the Termnnian Memory Unit? Just who in the hell was this man, and how was he so resourceful?

"The Winged Dragon of Ra chose you, didn't he?" Brett asked with a cackle. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "I want that card, Crystal. I know you have it. I'll find it, you know. Even if I have to search every inch of your beautiful body."

He started swaying left and right and groaned. "I've gotta take a piss," he mumbled, his face red in a drunken stupor. "Crystal, baby. When I get back from the John, I want you to tell me where the card is. Because if you don't, well, I'll be tossing your little girlfriends overboard. Oh, and it's my boy's birthday today. See to it that he has a – hic – happy birthday. Roll in the cake boys!"

Crystal saw a waiter roll in a giant cake. It did not look edible and was very lacey and plastic looking. She pursed her lips and sighed knowing full well that the cake was not meant for eating. There was a surprise inside and she was not looking forward to seeing it.

Brett walked to the birthday boy, a man in his mid-twenties who was his best soldier on the field. Brett was so drunk he gave a long and obnoxiously praising speech about his deeds and kissed his cheek a few times. He wobbled out of the lounge with Franco by his side, eyes heavy with sleep. Before he got out of the booth to help his cousin, Franco told Crystal he would retire for the night and kissed her cheek without thinking twice about it.

She found that horribly pretentious of him and was stuck in her seat as she contemplated what the boy had done. Well, she thought, at least he's gone. For now.

She scooted to the far edge of the booth until her shoulder pressed against the cold glass of the window beside her. The guests crowded around the take jeering and whispering crudely. Crystal rolled her eyes. She turned her head from the party towards the window to gaze at the dawn approaching over the Cretan Sea. The lights turned off and the candles and string lights decorating the cake illuminated at once reflecting on the glass. The guests clapped and howled and whistled as racy jazz music played from the stereos behind the cake.

Crystal turned to look back at the cake in time to see someone pop out and start dancing.

"Yup," she thought. "Leave it to Brett to go for something raunchy at a birthday party."

The girl looked rather cute, though all she could see was honey-blonde hair styled into a long wavy ponytail decorated with white ribbons and speckled in baby's breath.

"Well, I like the hair," Crystal thought. And she had to admit the black lacy lingerie was classy on her part. But then she saw fingerless gloves made for holding a firm grip on guns. A sling was over her shoulder holding onto…onto…an AR-15? _What? What in the hell was going on here?_

Brett's guards noticed it, too, but it was too late. The girl in the cake quickly turned and massacred everyone in the room with her rifle.

Crystal screamed and ducked under the table covering her ears from all the gunfire and destruction going on all around her. She saw bodies piling up on the floor. Blood stained the white carpet; the fabric drinking it like a drunk at a bar. She saw the girl's feet coming towards her. She saw the barrel of the heavily customized weapon dangling in front of her hip. Crystal backed away kicking and screaming for help when the girl crouched to reveal herself.

"Hey! Hey! It's me!" the girl shouted as she tried to calm her down, using her palm as a shield to block the kicks coming her way.

"Me who?" shouted Crystal. "Back away! Back away! Don't kill me, please. I'm rich. I can pay you whatever you want, I swear it."

"I don't want your money," the girl said. "I want to take you home."

Crystal breathed slowly to calm herself. When she came to her senses and saw past the elegant hairstyle and the makeup, the girl became familiar. "Bailey?" Crystal whispered. "How did…"

"I saved your pals while they were exploring the Cavern of Messara. They told me everything. I was going to warn them that Melody's friend, Abeiron, was working against them but Brett's men beat me to the punch. As soon as I got to Chania, his goons were already taking you and your friends to this party."

"How did you know all this? How did you know we would be here in Crete?"

"The Winged Dragon of Ra," Bailey scoffed. "Duh."

"You saw it?"

"Who didn't?" Bailey laughed. "Half of Athens knew about the monster." She winked and made a clicking noise with her mouth. "Hence the word 'knew'," she added.

"You and your dad work fast."

"Yeah, that's our job. We had a feeling you and your friends had something to do with the Winged Dragon of Ra flying over Athens. You fellas have a knack of bringing monsters in places they don't belong."

"It's not my fault," said Crystal. "Ren said he was looking for me."

"Interesting," Bailey said, rubbing her chin. "No one but the High Kings of Termnnia can call upon a God Card. Well, now's not the time to figure this out. We've got to get you out of here before they notice the mess I made."

"My friends are still here," said Crystal. "I can't leave without them."

Bailey puckered her lips and shifted them to the right as she pondered the situation. "All right, find them. I'll clean the place up and secure us a boat. Do what you have to do fast because that lax I gave Brett isn't going to last long."

"Ew," said Crystal.

Wasting no time, Crystal crawled out from under the table and hurried out of the lounge to find Melody, Patty, and Jeannie. They were together but trying to persuade a guard to leave Jeannie alone. Crystal wanted to intervene but much to her shock, Jeannie stepped forward and punched him so hard she knocked him out. The guard fell to the ground with a thud; Jeannie standing over him triumphantly. "I! Said! NO!" she shouted.

Crystal, Patty, and Melody were frozen as statues after witnessing the strength Jeannie had. Who taught her such a thing, they did not know, nor did they care.

"Wow," Crystal said.

Patty playfully punched Jeannie in the shoulder. "Wow indeed," she said. "Good job, baby. And you," she said pointing at Crystal. "I assume the party is over."

"It is for us," Crystal responded quickly. "Remember that girl, Bailey? Well, she somehow snuck onto the ship and saved my butt. She's going to help us out of here."

"Bailey huh?" Patty said with a smirk. "I was hoping never to see her again. I guess I've been proven wrong."

"Let's waste no time," Crystal urged them. "Bailey bought us time, but it's very short. Come on!"

Melody had a lot of questions but the situation was dire and there no time to stall them with her confusion. As long as she had a means to escape this place safely she had no concerns save for their time. Just how much was little time? She wondered.

Crystal led her friends to the back of the ship where Bailey was already tossing a rope ladder to a fully-fueled Zodiac down below.

Patty let out a flirty wolf whistle upon seeing Bailey's outfit. "Does your dad know you're out and about dressed like that?"

"No, now get into the boat."

Patty giggled and was the first to climb down the ladder followed by Crystal and Melody. Just as Jeannie was on her way down, alarms on the boat began to wail.

"Aw shit!" Bailey cursed. She turned the safety off. "Y'all better hurry now!"

"Jeannie hurry!" cried Crystal.

Jeannie whimpered and jumped down from the ladder. Bailey ignored the ladder and hopped over the railing landing perfectly on the back of the boat. She turned the key igniting the boat's engine and they sailed away into the darkness.

"That was close!" breathed Melody, clinging to the edge of the boat as it bobbed up and down over the waves. The sky was starting to glow in a faint metallic blue and the black silhouettes if the clouds above splotched the brilliant canvas of the dawn.

"Yeah, but we're not outta the woods just yet!" shouted Bailey. "We're miles and miles away from Crete and I don't know how far this boat will take us. It's going to be a bumpy ride ladies, so hold on tight."

After an hour in the sea, Patty turned green and vomited over the side of the boat. Jeanie was curled up on the floor wrapped in a small blanket trying to sleep but the turbulence and constant splashing of the salty water kept her from finding slumber. The sun had already shown itself over the horizon and the sky now exploded into a radiant orange. The waters of the sea turned a brilliant shade of gold in the early morning light. Though they were in a dire situation, Crystal couldn't help but think that the scenery was just absolutely beautiful.

"Just where in the hell did Brett take us?" shouted Melody.

"I don't know," said Bailey now fully dressed from extra clothes she stuffed into her backpack before sneaking on board Brett's ship.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Patty asked. She burped and vomited again.

"I do," Bailey responded, checking on the gas. They had plenty, but if Brett took them farther than she hoped, they were going to be stranded out at sea and be at the mercy of the elements. Or worse, a searching party from Brett's mercenaries. Why they haven't pursued them this far, she didn't know. She just prayed it stayed this way until they got back to Crete.

"Hey, look what I found!" said Jeannie.

Low and behold, Jeannie found one full canister of gasoline. Bailey sighed with relief and hoped that they wouldn't have to use it.

After three long hours, they heard Melody shout: "WE MADE IT!"

Bailey saw the Chania Lighthouse sticking out like a white beacon far off in the distance. She saw other boats speeding around it as well. She heard Crystal and her friends cheering behind her, causing her to smile for the first time in hours. But she turned the boat away from it and headed another direction.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked. "Chania is right there!"

"Don't you think Brett and his men would think to come here looking for us?" said Bailey. "I'm taking us to Almyros and then we'll rent a car or something to Heraklion and get the hell out of here."

"You can't," said Melody. "My friend is still at the hotel!"

"I know about your Rinyan, Melody," Bailey responded sharply. "It's best to leave it behind now."

"Wait!" Crystal cried out. "You have to go to Chania, Bailey. The Winged Dragon Ra is there."

Bailey stopped the boat, jerking everyone forward. "Ouch!" Patty shouted, knocking her head on one of the posts.

"Are you sure about that?" Bailey asked.

"I am," said Crystal. "The Winged Dragon of Ra came to me when we were in Athens. Mercenaries or not, we have to get that card. Yuri's people; your people, might be counting on me to hold onto it."

Bailey pursed her lips. The boat bobbed up and down making her dizzy. "Well, given who you are and your past with Yuri, Miss Egg of Andelera, I guess I can see why the Winged Dragon of Ra chose you as its master. All right. All right. But get the card and only the card. Every second we're in Chania brings Brett one second closer to us."

After docking the boat and gifting it to a small boy, Bailey led the others back to the Ambassador Suite, her rifle hidden under her leather jacket and finger on the trigger in case they ran into trouble. It was a long walk but they made it to the hotel without incident. Crystal went to the receptionist and told them they were checking out. Once all that was taken care of, they walked upstairs to their room and discovered it was left in disarray.

Bailey came into the room cautiously with a small black plate carrier over her torso. "Well, they really made a mess of this place. I got us a ride by the way. Hurry and find the card, I left the engine on."

"Oh no!" Crystal gasped scratching both sides of her head. "Brett wasn't kidding! They were looking for the card!"

"Humph," Patty scoffed. "And didn't you say he wouldn't be searching for it?" She taunted Melody as she said this.

"So I was wrong," she answered.

"Look!" Crystal said looking at the bed. It was made neatly, sticking out from the helter-skelter mess of their room. There was a message written on a page torn from a notebook. There were rose petals scattered about.

 _ **Όχι στην Κρήτη**_

"It's from Amistad!" Crystal smiled, clasping her hands together. "He always leaves his messages covered in roses."

"What does it say?" Jeannie asked.

"They left Crete," said Melody. "Looks like your friends hightailed it out of here already."

"Just like I told them to," Bailey said standing at the front of the door. "Find the card if you please."

Meow! Rinyan said, poking her head out from under the bed. Melody screamed with delight and held open her arms to let the cat monster jump into her embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She almost screeched as the Lightsworn feline licked her face.

"Well, that takes care of your friend," said Bailey, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "But where is the card?"

Crystal lost all hope. "Oh, look at this place. They might have taken it already."

Patty held up her finger. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

She made for one of the drawers that was halfway open and had clothes dangling from it. Melody shook her head and made a click of her tongue as she petted her familiar. Riyan purred nuzzling her neck. "Some hiding spot," she taunted in revenge for the jest she made earlier. "Looks like Brett's goons have already searched it."

"They have but not thoroughly enough," Patty said. "Ah, just as I thought. I'm a genius." Much to their surprise, Patty unfolded a pair of little black panties which concealed the Winged Dragon of Ra card causing her friends to laugh. Patty held up the card to check if it was all right. Not a scratch or a dent. She handed it back to Crystal.

"Well, you're right," Crystal said with an uncontrollable giggle. "That is the last place one would be looking for a card."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Earthlings. Where is your respect? That is a sacred monster. A child of the Mother of Monsters and Creator of the Light. A Guardian of the High King, and you'd stuff it in your underwear?"

"Hey, at least it kept them from finding it, right?" Patty scoffed. "Where would you have kept it? Under the bed?"

Crystal held up a pacifying hand to cease them from arguing. "In any case, we have what we need. The Winged Dragon of Ra is safe with me again. Rinyan is unharmed ("Meow," said Rinyan), and our friends are most likely heading for Peru to find that second Duelist for Ren's team."

"Well, looks like I'm going with you," said Bailey. "Something tells me our saga with Brett is far from over. You're going to need security. I can provide that for you."

"And I gladly welcome it," said Crystal. "But what about your father? And what about your semester at that school you're going to?"

Bailey put a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "Let me worry about that. Right now, I have both a Golden Egg and a God Card to look after. You're right in saying that Termnnia's people will be counting on you to keep it safe."

"What's so important about that card anyway?" Jeannie asked. "Why would Brett go through all this trouble just to acquire some fancy trading card?"

"It's not some fancy trading card, precious," Bailey said, sticking a piece of gum into her mouth. "That card has enough power to make a man King of the World."

"Oh," Jeannie said, and she remained quiet.

Wasting no time, they hurried downstairs to the lobby. Crystal handed her room key to the receptionist and they quickly sprinted outside and into an SUV Bailey borrowed from a 'friend' of hers; a fellow agent from the TMU.

"What the hell?" Bailey said, seeing a note tucked under the windshield wiper. "I wonder who left this here."

"What does it say?" Melody asked.

"It says Trust Me. Knossos," Bailey replied. "It must be the ruins of King Minos' palace. Why in the hell would someone want us to meet them there for?"

"It could be Amistad and the others," said Jeannie. "My brother could be with them, too!"

"That can't be," said Bailey. "I told them to get out of the country, and they did; says so in their letter. Why would Amistad go through the trouble of fixing up the rose-covered letter upstairs and then send us a note down here? And if this was from him, wouldn't it make sense to meet us out here?"

"Bailey's right," Patty commented as she flung her hair back. "I have a bad feeling about this."

They heard a rumble of helicopters in the distance. Whether it was Brett's men or not, they did not stay to find out. They all jumped into the SUV.

As soon as they started rolling away Crystal felt a sense of safety and relief. She looked at the city rolling by from the window. "I hope to visit this place under better circumstances," she said. "It seems like a wonderful place."

"Hell yeah, it is," Bailey answered. "I came here once with my mom before she was killed in the War of the Black Diamond, a conflict from my world, by the way."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Melody. "I had an uncle fight in that war, too. He came back with one leg."

"At least he came back," said Patty. "I know what it's like to lose a mom, Bailey. I lost mine when I was still just a baby. Jeannie, too, lost her mom to cancer when she was young. Crystal had a loving father once."

"What happened?" Bailey asked looking at Crystal from the rearview mirror.

"He was an oil tycoon," she replied. "He went to investigate one of his rigs when it exploded. I don't have many memories of him because I was just a baby when died."

"Well, aren't we peas in a pod," laughed Bailey. "Three mommies and a daddy went from us too soon. We'll have a drink to toast their memory after we get out of Greece."

"Aww," cooed Jeannie. "I don't want to go."

"We have to, baby," Patty said sympathetically. "It's not safe here anymore."

"But I like it," Jeannie whined.

Crystal patted her knee. "Don't worry, sweetie. When all this craziness is over, we'll come again soon."

"Promise?" Jeannie asked.

"I promise."

The drive was uneventful for the past hour or so, and neither one of them said anything along the way. But then, Patty looked at the note Bailey found on the wipers and started to second-guess their decision to ignore it.

"What if a Termnnian left us this message?" she asked.

"Don't care," said Bailey. "While I was stuffed in that cake, I overheard Brett telling Crystal about how he has Termnnians on his payroll. I swear to the Goddesses when my father finds out who these traitors are, they're going to be sorry."

"We can't keep assuming everything and everybody is out to get us," said Patty.

"Uh, I think we should," Melody commented as she fed Rinyan some cheese. "It's kept us alive so far."

"But what if Brett has a trap for us in Heraklion?" Patty said with worry in her voice.

Crystal suddenly felt that going there was a bad idea now. "I think she's right. Maybe whoever left us that note is trying to help steer clear from an ambush. Brett knows that Heraklion is now our only way out of Crete."

"Then he's an idiot," said Bailey. "Heraklion isn't the only way to get out of Crete."

"But it's the best way out," Crystal insisted. "I think we should follow our gut instinct and trust whoever sent us that note."

"We're going to Heraklion and that's final," said Bailey.

"Whatever you say," said Crystal. "Just don't come crying to me when Brett's mercs have their fun with you."

Bailey remained quiet after she said that. Nevertheless, she followed the road to the port.

"So uh…" Patty said trying to lighten the mood. "Crystal. You said Bailey here popped out of a cake to save you?"

Crystal jeered. "Uh huh?"

"I gotta know. How did she look like dancing around in that sexy lingerie?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Woof," Crystal went. "Patty, you should have seen her. I think she kind of liked it."

"Ass! Ass! Ass!" Patty sang to which everyone started to laugh, save for Bailey who flipped Patty the bird.

She looked in the rearview mirror and gulped. Black unmarked SUVs were suddenly in view. Bailey saw enough action flicks to know that it meant trouble. She guessed Brett did as well because their entrance seemed staged….horribly. No doubt the passengers inside relished at the thought of acting like cowboys pretty soon.

"Aw, you've got to be kidding!" she shouted, shocked at their showmanship and the mercenaries leaning out of the windows with carbines of all brands in hand. Without warning, they started firing at the girls. The glass shattered. The frame of the vehicle popped as bullets struck the surface.

Crystal yanked Jeannie down and pressed her face-down on her lap. She leaned over her back acting as a shield. "Bailey, they're shooting us!" she shouted.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Bailey shouted back. She felt one of the SUVs ram the back of hers almost knocking over stone walls that were going to be of no use in saving them from a long way down to the sea below. Crystal felt her toes curl when she saw the blue of the waters from her window. "Aw come on!" Bailey shouted trying to keep the vehicle straight. "Stupid Cretan roads! They weren't built for things like this!"

The tires screeched and the bullets pounded the frame of their vehicle. It was a cacophony of chaos they would only hear in movies. Bailey saw more winding paths in the road ahead. She slammed her fist on the steering wheel and cursed something awful.

"Do any of you know how to shoot a rifle?" she shouted.

"Patty, don't you?" Melody shouted over the noise. "You said you trained with Blackwater mercenaries."

Patty was doing her best to talk and keep her head down. "I didn't train, I just fired a few rounds at the range! And they're not mercenaries; they prefer to be called contractors! Those thugs behind us are mercenaries!"

"WHO CARES!" shouted Bailey. "You have more experience with guns than anyone back there!" She picked up her weapon, grabbing it by the barrel. "Take my rifle and do what you can to get them off my ass!"

"This high-powered scope of yours is going to impair my vision. They're not that far away!"

"Are you blind?" Bailey shouted. "I have an RMR sight mounted on top of the scope and a red dot on the side. Use those, just hurry and get rid of them!"

Patty took the rifle and rolled the window down. She took off her seatbelt, made the sign of the cross, and leaned out the window. She aimed down the tiny sight mounted on the scope and started firing back at the mercenaries behind them. Like turtles seeking shelter, the gunmen scurried back into the safety of their vehicles as Patty did her best to aim for the wheels and the drivers. The glass was bulletproof and the blinding winds stinging her eyes and flinging her hair made it hard to see. Not to mention the heart-stopping view of the sea below made her awfully nervous.

She continued shooting until the rifle clicked. "Damn, I'm out!"

Bailey did her best to drive with one hand as the other fumbled with the straps of her vest to get the magazine out. The vehicle swerved violently. Seeing that she was out of ammo, the mercenaries resumed with firing back. Patty quickly ducked inside.

"Here!" Bailey shouted, handing Patty the extra magazine.

"Did you get any?" Jeannie whimpered.

"I almost got 'em, baby!" Patty lied trying to get the magazine out of the rifle.

"There's an ambidextrous magazine release woman!" shouted Bailey. "It's right there!"

Patty finally got it out and slide the new mag into the rifle. It clicked telling her it was latched on and ready to use. "You only have two magazines left," she said noticing the lack of ammo on her vest. "Please tell me you have a plan."

"I do," Bailey winced. "And it's one I'd rather not do because it's going to land me in so much trouble with my father. Please aim properly and get rid of them because I am not keen on going through with Plan B."

"Well, we're getting close to the populated areas," said Crystal. "You have to do what you have to do. Otherwise, people out there will get hurt. Isn't this the time of year when kids come on holiday from school?"

"I know, I know," said Bailey. "Patty just do what you can do and get them off my tail."

Patty did what she could. Two magazines later, and the mercenaries were still behind them. Bailey even stalled for time by handing Patty a pistol which did nothing to hold them back either.

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!" Bailey whined. "Oh….Daddy's going to kill me!"

She yanked something off her neck. A glass case with a card inside.

"Oh, great!" Patty pouted. "What are you going to do, Duel them to death?"

Bailey held the card out the window. Arcane circles hovered in front of it and some orbited around Bailey's wrist.

POOM! A metallic-sounding burst radiated from the card and a turquoise stream of light shot from it. Seconds later, they all heard the clip-clop of a horse's hooves. Something was galloping towards them. Around the bend, the monster appeared. A knight in purple, dark blue, red, and gold armor riding a purple steed with a flaming yellow mane and tail.

Melody, Patty, Crystal, and Jeannie stared in awe at the creature coming towards them. The horse whinnied. The girls were at a loss for words.

Patty pointed at the monster. "Th-that's Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

"Actually, it's Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight," Bailey replied.

"What's the difference?"

"He has an effect."

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight's steed jumped over their SUV and landed a few feet behind them. He raised his lance and jabbed one of the SUVs with his crimson red lance. It skewered the driver and the passenger behind him. He lifted the lance with no effort and tossed the vehicle along the side of the cliff overlooking the road. An explosion followed and the wreckage fell on another SUV.

Another explosion and both wrecks swayed off the road and into the sea. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight's horse reared on its hind legs and smashed an oncoming SUV with its hooves with enough force to flip it over. He galloped for the next group of three vehicles. Gaia skewered the first one with his lance and tossed it down the road sending it tumbling away with enough force to kill the mercenaries inside. Using his massive leg, Gaia kicked another SUV into the sea and let his horse smash the last one with his left hoof.

"Oh. My. God!" Crystal whispered. "You…you can summon monsters."

"I'm not supposed to," Bailey sobbed. "Not in this world. I'm going to prison for this you know. I'll be cursed by the House of Mages and never summon again. Now I'll never go back home."

"I'm so sorry," said Melody. "I…I really am. If there's anything I can do to help…"

Bailey slammed both her fists repeatedly on the steering wheel. "No, no. Nothing will help now," she sobbed. "Nothing."

Crystal put her hand on her shoulder. "You saved us," she said. "I am forever in your debt, Bailey. I can help you find a home here. You've still got us. I'm a trillionaire, you know. We can travel the world and visit the most beautiful places and we can Duel until we die."

Bailey sniffed. "I'd like that," she managed to say.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Patty said gasping for air.

"I say we keep going to Heraklion," said Bailey.

Melody shook her head. "We can't! What if Brett has more mercs out there looking for us? They're not going to refrain from using violence. People are going to get hurt. I say we follow whoever left us that note to meet us in the ruins of King Minos' palace."

Bailey went silent. "Why don't we let the Golden Egg decide," she said looking at Crystal in the mirror.

Crystal gulped. She looked at the state of her friends. She heard poor Jeannie sobbing in her lap. They've been through enough already and could not risk another ambush by Brett.

"We go to the ruins."

Bailey sighed heavily. "So be it."

* * *

Far away in the ruins of Knossos, a figure draped in a torn, woven cloak stood atop the palace as he looked at the oncoming sunset. He knew that Crystal and her friends would not be able to resist coming here. No doubt their encounter with the mercenaries would arouse their suspicions of the Port of Heraklion's safety. Aigami removed his hood from his head and smiled looking to the beautiful landscapes as he waited patiently for his guest to arrive.


	164. Dragons and Gold

**Serenity**

* * *

The rare and magical Seven-Colored Fish reared out of the water, splashed the water, and displayed its rainbow-colored scales, flashing in the enchanted golden flames of the towers above, casting just enough light around the sanctuary to make it glow like dawn. It wriggled its tail, and then splashed back into the water.

"Hold him! Hold him!" cried Duke, digging his boots into the sand. "Careful, Tristan. You're about to lose him! Hold him, you idiot!"

"I'm trying!" Tristan groaned. The Seven-Colored Fish poked his head out of the water, waving his tusks of pearl back and forth, splashing the surface violently. "He's too strong!" Tristan shouted. He was hilariously pulled waist-deep into the water as quickly as a flash once his strength gave way to the fish's power.

"Hold him, damn it!" shouted Duke, drawing his jeweled dagger to end the creature once it got close enough. "We'll get a few dozen pounds of gold for the capture of this beast."

"Gold!" shouted Joey. "Avi and the Princes finally got the gold needed to fund the war. Once we meet up with her, we'll have plenty of gold. I just wanna eat! I heard this fish is very tasty fried and basted with butter." He licked his lips. "Aww, man! Hurry up. I'm starving."

Serenity and Jaden were watching their struggle from the top of the ramparts. Both of them shaking their heads in disdain, for the Seven-Colored Fish was a creature that illuded ever the best fishermen. It took Norman the Conqueror three days to struggle with the one he caught, and even the best fisherman in history, The Legendary Fisherman (ATK 1800) took him a year to find it and another few days to capture it.

What hopes could these three dolts have? It was funny watching them try, and Serenity even stood up from her seat and muttered a few cheers so as not to boost Tristan's ego and cause him to do something stupid in her name. But it appeared just being there caused him to grow bold, and they were losing it. Jaden put his head down in her arms. He started laughing, banging the top of the crenelation with his fist.

"Ya almost got it! Almost got it!" Joey shouted, yanking on the fishing rod. "Aw, man! Only a few men in history ever caught dis monster!"

"It's a sea monster, not a fish!" shouted Duke. "We gotta AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The fish pulled all three men into the water. The line gave way and snapped. The Seven Colored Fish jumped out of the water, spit out the hook, and wriggled it's lime-colored tailfin victoriously as if taunting the three men, telling them that it wasn't going to be that easy to get him into the pot. He laughed before going back underwater, never to be seen again. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, who was getting his scales cleaned by the nymphs, bellowed from his throat, and it didn't take Joey long to realize that the dragon was laughing at them.

"Well, there goes our dinner," said Joey, wiping mud off his wet breeches. "Way to go, you guys. You screwed it up. There goes any chance of our names going into da history books, and any chance of having a fish dinner. You screwed up, ya dolts! And Tristan! What the hell was dat? Goddesses, ya make as good a fisherman as a goat's ass makes a trumpet!"

"Okay, you legendary fishermen!" Serenity called out to them. "Hurry and get yourselves cleaned up. We leave for Gardenrealm after dinner."

"What!" Joey shouted. "Ya mean Avi's there already?"

"No!" Serenity yelled. "But she's to meet the Princes in Steoi any moment now. We have to get going. This is sure to change the tide of the war. I sure hope so," Serenity said quietly.

"You still have your doubts, huh?" Jaden asked, flipping through his deck and looking at the new Masked HERO monsters Serana gave him. "I don't blame you. Not after what happened to Obelisk the Tormentor."

Serenity bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes to keep herself from crying. "It feels like a dream. It doesn't seem real. Do I really live in a time where Men can create weapons so vile they can kill Divine Beasts? What's worse is they're our enemies. What hopes do we have against such a weapon? I used to think Avi having Slifer gave us an advantage, but what good will he do if not even Obelisk could survive?"

"We'll figure something out," said Jaden. "Remember, like all man-made machines, they have their glitch. We just gotta find a way to find it. Once we do, their machine won't be a threat. Trust me, Serenity, we'll find it. And remember, Yuri and Norman are out there."

Serenity smiled. "You really saw them?" she asked.

Jaden, beaming happily at Serenity, nodded his head. "With my own two eyes. Yuri's in good hands, Serenity. Trust me. The Conqueror will know what to do. He always does. And if he can bring Yuri back to us, he will. We just gotta believe in him."

"You're right," Serenity responded. "Thanks for cheering me up. Oh, Loxley, Yusaku."

Jaden heard their footsteps in the torch-lit halls. He turned to see them approaching, both of them had grim looks on their faces. _Great_ , Jaden thought. More bad news. That's just what poor Serenity needed right now. The last thing she needed was to hear more dread, especially after being cheered up the way she was.

"This better be good," Jaden said.

"We wouldn't be here if it was," said Loxley. "Nemo is missing."

Jaden slapped his palm on his forehead. "Oh, great. That's just great. Anybody know where he went?"

"Serana's guards have set up positions all over the sanctuary," said Yusaku. "And Yusei took flight on his dragon to search the forests. If Nemo is running away, he won't get far. We'll find him."

"I'll go search the grounds," Serenity said urgently. "I'll check every nook and cranny. He's a timid boy, there's no way he could have gotten far."

"Aw, man," Jaden dolefully said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's all my fault. I was too tough on the kid."

"It's the only way he'll learn," said Yusaku. "Although, Joey's barking didn't help none, either."

Serenity stopped her foot on the ground. "I don't care whose fault it is. We have to find Nemo now. He's the future High King." She hurried past them, ignoring their pleas for her to stop. She pressed on, looking in every room and every crevice in the fortress. He even checked the armory for the nymphs where they changed in and out of their armor - just to be sure of course. She checked and checked, but there was no sign of him. She went to the courtyard at the center of the fortress where there was a waterfall pouring into a pool with a fountain. She checked the bushes first. They were quite thorny and scratched her arms and tore her dress. She fought through the constant stinging, leaning down to the dirt searching for the poor boy.

"Nemo!" she called. "Nemo!" She hurried to the pool, hoping he could be hiding in the fountain. She stopped. The ground was muddy near the edge of the pool. "Ah!" she said, finding a clue that filled her with calmness and joy. Footprints. And they came from the boots of a cadet in the alliance army.

"Nemo!" Serenity called, lifting up the hem of her dress and taking off her slippers before jumping into the water. It was so cold, she felt her feet already growing numb.

But her determination blinded her of the discomfort. She knew Nemo needed her. His spirit was broken, especially after that Duel against Jaden. Yusaku was right in saying that Joey's constant name calling proved to be of no help either. She made it to the fountain. She almost kicked the wall when she saw it was empty. "Damnation!" she muttered. "No!" She stopped. She noticed that there was a path of cobbled stone, now covered in glowing, blue, moss, leading straight into the waterfall. There must have been a cave in there.

She took a deep breath and braced herself. Once she mustered the will to go through, she sprinted through the waterfall. The icy water showered her and drenched her dress. It stuck to her skin, freezing her. She shivered and muttered foul words that would have landed her over Mai's knee as she walked through the waterfall.

Oof, it was longer than she had thought. She must have waded through for about a couple of minutes before she finally made it into the secret garden behind the falls.

How did no one know of this place? She wondered. It was beautiful to behold with glowing crystals hanging from the ceiling and poking through the ground. Exotic plants with bioluminescence created a metallic-blue glow that resembled twilight.

Serenity's skin turned a shade of pale blue, and her wet hair became blackened. She stopped again and smiled. There he was. Nemo was sitting on a limestone bench gazing at a purple flame burning in a shiny cauldron. He sniffed sadly and sobbed.

"Nemo!" Serenity cried. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Just leave me alone," Nemo said, feeling ashamed of having Serenity seeing him like this. "Nobody wants me."

Serenity walked out of the water, climbing up the white steps to the center of the garden where Nemo sat. He soaked feet made squishing sounds as they lightly tapped against the stone underneath them. Water dripped from her hair and dress. She sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nemo answered wistfully. "I'm a disgrace."

Serenity grabbed a clump of hair and squeezed the water out. Nemo felt the ice-cold droplets spray his hands and seep through the fabric of his breeches, chilling his legs. "Sorry," Serenity said. "How did you get through that thing and still remain dry?"

"There's a lever in the fountain," Nemo answered, finally looking at Serenity. His heart raced, seeing the fabric of her dress stick to her skin. "Uh, it makes the waterfall split open so you can walk through without soaking yourself."

"Stupid me," Serenity said, rubbing her shoulders. "Damn, it's so cold."

Nemo took her hands and held them over the fire. "Here," he said. He scooted down to give her more room to sit. Serenity moaned delightfully, feeling the comforting heat grace her body.

"Nemo, please," Serenity said with imperativeness. "We need you."

"Nobody needs me, Serenity," Nemo responded with a pout. "I'm not good at anything."

"Have you tried to do anything?" Serenity asked.

Nemo stayed quiet.

"Honey," Serenity said softly. "You'll never know what you can do if you don't try."

"I can muster the courage to do a lot of things, Serenity," Nemo said, sadly. "But I cannot find it within myself to be High King of Termnnia. That's a title for only the best men in Termnnia. And I'm not one of them."

"Of course you are," Serenity said, placing a cold, wet, hand on his shoulder. "Do you really think a warrior like Norman the Conqueror would entrust you with Yuri's deck if you weren't. You can do amazing things if you..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Nemo lost the battle with his lust, and he leaned forward and kissed her, burying his mouth into hers. Serenity's eyes widened, and she gasped. She pushed herself off him. "Nemo...what..."

Nemo sat up and collected himself. He admitted he was rather brash with her acting that way. He cleared his throat and said: "If I am to be the High King...will you...will you promise to be my Queen?" he said these bravely. He was bolder than he ever was before asking this to a girl, especially a Wheeler who is sister to the legendary Black Dragonknight.

"I...I don't understand," Serenity said in shock. "Queen? I couldn't be."

"I want you to be," Nemo whispered. He placed his hands on hers. "You're the only one who sees any worth in me. You make me feel like a real man." He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head. The kiss wound up being a peck on the cheek.

"No," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Nemo squeezed her hands. "If I am to do this, I'm going to need you by my side. I won't be able to accomplish this without you." He felt her quaking in his grip. "You're shivering," he said. "You're soaked to the bone. Take off your dress."

"What!"

"You'll freeze if you keep wearing that," he said. He began unlacing her dress. It dropped down, exposing her neck and shoulders. "Hurry, or you'll catch your death of cold. Joey will kill me if he sees you sick because of me."

Serenity frowned, grabbing his fingers before he could undo her garment any further. "And what do you think he'll do if he sees me naked with you around? We'll have to search for another...NEMO! BEHIND YOU!"

A portal had opened behind Nemo. Then, an armored hand reached out of the gate and grabbed Nemo by the scruff of his jerkin. "NO!" he shouted. "HELP ME!"

"NEMO!" Serenity shouted, grabbing his ankles and slamming belly-first on the ground. Her screaming could be heard all throughout the castle. Joey, Loxley, and Tristan were in the right place, hearing her cries from the halls.

"SERENITY!" Joey roared, drawing his blade. He stormed down the halls following after Loxley, who was using his acute hearing to pinpoint where the screaming was coming from. He found the hidden waterfall. They dashed through it and into the secret garden where the discovered Serenity on her knees, sobbing. The upper half of her dress was in a rumple around her waist, and she was covering her breasts with her arms.

"Where is he?" shouted Joey. "Did he force himself upon ya!? Da bastard! I'll kill 'im!"

"No, Joey!" cried Serenity. "He didn't do anything! We were just talking and then this portal opened behind him. This metal hand reached out and took him away."

"Oh no," Loxley said. "NEMO!" he shouted.

"NEMO!" cried Jaden. "NEEEEMMMOOOO!"

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

By the time she remembered the cocoa in her mug and took a sip from it, the beverage had gone cold. She was too preoccupied watching Sora scribble away on his desk with a roaring fire crackling behind him. He wore a sleeveless vest with ornate patterns and bejeweled with diamonds. For one so young, his arms were remarkably well-built, as if he had been training them all his life.

He had a new crown on his head, one of platinum with glowing stones. He did not wish to wear the Heart-Earth crown anymore because he began to hear whispers down the hall that he reminded people of High King Yuri, something he did not want.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Tori asked, setting her cocoa down on the night table beside her.

Sora's Peacock feather quill stopped moving. He looked up at Tori and grinned. "I respect High King Yuri, my love," he said softly. "It was he who got rid of the great evil. Had it not been for him, I would not be here."

"Then why did your father have him killed?" she asked.

Sora's grin formed in a frown. "Conspiracy theories," said he. "It was Pegasus who had him killed."

"But Master Yu-Gi-Oh and Lady Avi have proof that..."

"Alliance Propaganda," Sora snapped at her. "Do you believe that?"

Tori saw that he was losing his patience. The last thing she wanted was to make him mad, but she had so many questions that needed answering. She was just so confused about everything happening to her. "I don't know what to believe anymore, My Emperor."

"You will believe my father's word over theirs!" he demanded. He stood up from his desk. "Question my father again, and I will have you punished."

"No!" Tori begged. "I did not mean to offend you, My Emperor. I...I..."

"You're just stupid!" Sora scoffed. "Of all the girls in this world they have chosen to be my bride, I don't know why they picked someone like you." He saw Tori's lips trembling. "But I suppose you can be groomed to be a proper Queen."

He put the quill back in the inkwell, sealed his latest scroll with wax, and then marched toward Tori. He stood over her, examining her. She looked away, but Sora ordered her to look at him.

"You're beautiful," he said. "I have no doubt about that. You'd make a fine Queen will you not? You know, I've heard rumors, and I know you've heard them, too; that three True Dragons have taken down one of King Ethan's airships. One of them being a Utopic Dragon."

Tori gasped. "Yuma!"

Sora smiled awfully at her, his grin showing he meant to show hostile intent. "That's what you want to believe, isn't it? You wish to believe your knight in shining armor will swoop in on his mighty dragon; kill me, and then save you?"

He turned around, placing his hands behind his back as he strolled toward the window overlooking the city below.

"I love a challenge," he said. "Oh, I do love a challenge. Has Yuma's return blinded you of the fact that I control Ancalagon the Black Mountain? He was defeated last year, yes, but it took all three God Cards to bring him down. And just temporarily. Yes, just to buy them enough for them to steal Yuri's body away from the Tomb of the Kings. He is an Ancient Beast of great power! Now that one of the God Cards is dead, there will be nothing to stop him. And mark my words, Tori, it will be a matter of time before I find the last two. Only when I control all three of them will the legacy of High King Yuri and the old kings be over. And soon mine will begin."

He turned his head to look at Tori. Sora saw her fear and chuckled in his throat.

"If, and when, Yuma wished to come here, I'll be ready. And do you know what will make an excellent wedding gift, my love? His head. Or even better, Master Yu-Gi-Oh's head!" He saw Tori grimace at the thought. "Oh yes, I'll have it impaled on a golden pike. And you know what else? I'll have the heads of those fools! Those rebel Princes who have the gall to go against my rule! I'll have them all lined up in a row beside him. Then that overconfident idiot, Ethan. I'll have him flayed alive for thinking he can go against our pact because of that machine. No, his head won't look good at all. It will tarnish my masterpiece." He snapped his fingers. "Lady Avi! Ha! She'll make a perfect addition to my collection. She thinks she's so tough because she can summon dragons. Her dragons will prove no match against my one Ancient Beast. I'll have her head placed next to Yugi's. And your knight. Ser Yuma. I will bring you his head as well!"

"No you won't," Tori said, unable to control her rage. Deep down, she thought that was a rather unwise decision. "Utopia won't let you harm him. He is a loyal warrior who loves him. Perhaps your overconfidence will prove to be your undoing. Maybe Yuma and Utopia will bring me yours instead."

Sora's lips trembled in fear. His body, once stiff with his own bravado, went as limp as a willow tree once the fear of Yuma and his other-worldly monster took over. Tori smiled, but it faded when she saw Sora undoing his belt. Before he could say a word, the door creaked open. Rio, Tori's lady-in-waiting, and a longtime friend walked into the chamber wearing a gown with enchanted fabric that looked like flowing water. The Great White Shark of her House was emblazoned over her chest. The creature swam through a field of black ready to chomp on four gold stars. She stared at Sora blankly, then at Tori, who was cowering in her chair.

"I did not give you permission to enter," Sora barked at her. "What reason do you have for being so bold as to intrude on our matters?"

"I must take Lady Tori away for her bath," Rio said with an apologetic bow. "And, Your Eminence, it's time for dinner."

"I am not hungry," Sora pouted. "Tell them to wrap it up for me. I wish to speak to my Queen. Actually, I think it best that you're here, Rio."

"And why is that?"

"Have either of you seen war before? If not, then I think a little field trip is in order."

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

Ser Gerhalos watched from the balcony overlooking the courtyard below, blanketed with a foot of snow. Avi, Prince Jon, and the others were tossing snowballs at each other. Avi was quick to dodge each one. She pirouetted out of the way before throwing hers. One of them hit Jon in the face, knocking him backward. He landed gently on the snow, then burst to let out his humor to show he was being a good sport about it, even though it stung like hell. Laughing and delightful screams rang across the walls to Ser Gerhalos' ears. They twitched sadly and he gave a mournful bellow as he flicked some snow off the brass rails.

"Is everything well, Ser Knight?" Queen Maria asked, approaching Ser Gerhalos, draped in a wine-red winter cloak with white fur trimming over her gown. "You do not look well."

Ser Gerhalos forced his mouth into a wan smile. "I would be lying if I said nothing was wrong," said he. "I see now that Avi has new company to make her happy."

Queen Maria let out a soft chuckle, placing a gloved hand on the massive targe over his shoulder. "You're feeling left behind, aren't you?" Ser Gerhalos answered with a puff of air. The mist slithered from between his chops. "Lady Avi owes you her life," she confided to him. "You have done so much for her. Believe me, the last thing she wants now is to forget you. Not now after all the both of you have been through. You are her friend. You are the only one in this world who she can call a father figure. I'm sure a few new friends in her life isn't going to change the way she loves you."

"It can happen," Ser Gerhalos answered. "There are those out there who will take advantage of someone's kindness. They are like locusts consuming resources. Once they suck the happiness and life out of you, they move on to the next one."

Queen Maria shook her head and patted his targe again. "Meet me in the galleria's balcony in ten minutes." She leaned over the real. "Avi, dear!" she called. "Will you come here?"

* * *

The Dreadnaught had arrived in Steoi after so many hours on the road. The journey was so long that the sun was beginning to set behind the ocean, glistening in a fiery orange color behind the pines.

"You know I'd never forget you, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said. "I never will. I won't. It hurts my heart to know you feel so unappreciated. You know you'll always be my champion."

"I do not mean to make you grieve," Ser Gerhalos said. "Not now with everything that's going on. But tell me, Avi. Have you heard the tale of the Singer and the Carpenter King?"

Avi shook her head. "I have not," she answered, leaning over the rail to look at the pines and the mountains. She shivered and blew out some air. Her cheeks turned cherry red, as did her nose. Snowflakes dotted her long eyelashes and sprinkled her golden hair.

Ser Gerhalos leaned on the rail beside her. "A long time ago, there once lived a boy and a girl who swore an oath a friendship that would last an eternity. They did everything together. They were always together. They shared their hopes and dreams with one another. The girl was a poor singer who worked in taverns for only a few haypennies. She was grieved at her mediocre pay. She knew her voice was beautiful, but the world seemed to care not.

She went to the forest to jump into the river and drown herself. But the boy, the carpenter, saved her. The thing was, he was in the woods to hang himself because he felt his craft was not appreciated. Feeling a connection, the two of them walked to his shop. She was marveled by his craftsmanship, and it was her belief in him that caused him to perfect his skills. In return for her faith and friendship, the carpenter tore down the best trees for his wood to make a stage for her."

"And she sang on it?" Avi asked. "She became famous, didn't she?"

Ser Gerhalos nodded. "She did. But she became so famous that the girl was whisked away to a grand institute for bards so she could be a master. The carpenter was grieved to know that he and his dear friend would not be together anymore. But the singer bought a Skull Red Bird which could fly at supersonic speeds to deliver their letter to one another and keep in contact. They wrote to each other for a time, but then the letters stopped coming from her. She was surrounded by new companions and went to new places. Thanks to her voice, she was invited to parties and banquets to sing for important people. She got sucked into her new life that the carpenter became nothing more than an afterthought."

Avi gulped. Her heart felt like it was stung by a thousand bees, realizing that she was possibly making Ser Gerhalos feel that way. "What happened?" she asked.

Ser Gerhalos put a hand to her back. "The carpenter was forced to go to Termnnia - for this tale takes place in Balodrum - and aid the invaders with the war going on. The Great Diamond Wars. A year later, the girl was surprised to know that her friend had become a hero. A hero that he promised he would set out to be. Hmm, a hero and more. For he became the new Terratar and the first High King of Termnnia."

Avi gasped. "Tiberius the Uniter! The singer's friend was Tiberius the Uniter?"

"Yes," Ser Gerhalos answered. "The girl was so proud of him. Huh, now that he was a king, he was of great importance to her again. She sailed to Termnnia and sang for the High King. When they first met, the girl sang a song of everlasting friendship. A song about the bond she and Tiberius shared. She was certain this tune would cause him to remember her. But once the song was finished, Tiberius paid her a Star Chip and told her to leave, for her services were done."

"Oh no!" cried Avi. "He didn't remember her?"

Ser Gerhalos sucked his teeth. "Didn't remember? Or didn't care to?"

"That's terrible! But what was she supposed to do? She was chasing her dreams."

"And did that justify treating him like he was nothing, dear Avi? Does it justify making her act like he didn't exist anymore? After all they've been through together? You do not form a bond of companionship that strong, claim it eternal, and then toss it away for newer company. The girl made her choice, and it seemed Tiberius honored it."

"What happened to the girl?" Avi asked, clutching Ser Gerhalos' cape. "Did she at least go back to the guild and finish her training?"

"No," the Leogai replied sadly. "The girl was so grieved that she sang a song of sorrow and humbleness when she realized how cruel she was to act that way towards him. And when the song was done, she hanged herself."

Avi wrapped her arms around Ser Gerhalos. "I won't be that foolish, Ser Gerhalos. I won't! I promise. I won't ever treat you like an afterthought. When I'm High Queen of Termnnia, I will be surrounded by millions of people, but only one will have a special place in my heart, and that's you!"

"Avi, do not fret. I know what we have cannot be broken. Now look alive, we have arrived at the capital."

"At long last!" Avi thought to herself. After a long and dull journey, they had arrived, and she could finally see her friends after those long weeks apart. But despite the castle and the city that it dominated was in full view, it was still many miles ahead, and the Dreadnaught was not making any effort to quicken its pace. The speed of the creature made Avi rather impatient. Yes, the comforts of the city mounted on its back were of great style, but she had not the time to relish in comforts. Had she been riding on her dragons, she would have reached Steoi hours and hours ago. At this rate, Stas' kingdom would be conquered by King Ethan and the Dragonhearts. She knew the Delgados meant well, but there was no time for this. From her balcony, she saw ships docked at the port built at the bottom of the mountains. Ships of advanced technology from Aquarius, which stuck out like a sore thumb here in the west were lined up in neat rows alongside the Kisara floating like an iron giant out at sea behind Jon's castle.

When the flags of the vessel were in sight, Avi could not help but feel horrible. They bore the colors of the Rhodes royal family. She thought of Alexis, and wondered if she was in good health.

"It's all my fault," she whispered, rubbing her hands up and down her shoulders.

"The fall of Aquarius was not your doing, child," Ser Gerhalos assured her, placing his massive paw on her shoulder. "You mustn't blame yourself all the time."

"I abandoned my people." Avi hung her head in shame. "What kind of a queen abandons her people?"

"You did what you thought was best for the Alliance. Remember, if you hadn't run away, none of this would be possible. We would have remained in White Harbor doing nothing."

"Why did it come to that?" Avi wondered. "Why did we reduce ourselves to the point where no action was deemed the best course of action?"

"Avi, the Alliance was bankrupt after the Domino City Wars. Our armies were weak, as were Antilles' before his passing. Nevertheless, our Alliance was not ready to involve itself in another theatre with the Church. Thankfully, we had your and Seto Kaiba's Divine Beasts to keep them at bay. Become a great hero, love. Like Norman the Conqueror."

"Norman the Conqueror," Avi whispered. "Everyone wants me to be like him. I don't know why."

Ser Gerhalos ignored her and started to hum a tune. Then he broke into a song.

* * *

 _The world is still. No light is seen_

 _And happiness, a trait unseen_

 _There's nothing good. There's nothing bright,_

 _Then Norman woke and sang that night._

 _A mighty hero of power untold_

 _A crown was made to claim his Hold._

 _But Elven-kings all mocked and laughed_

 _For in their eyes, he was riffraff._

* * *

 _The World is dark. The Light it fades,_

 _The filth of Zorc Necrophades._

 _No warrior stands against the beast_

 _But then a light shined from the East._

 _The Celtra sang and dragons roared_

 _As The Conqueror on Slifer soared,_

 _To challenge the demon of the Shadow Realm_

 _The light of the Goddesses shines on his helm_

* * *

 _The World now shines. The light is strong_

 _As Norman King rules Nelerond_

 _The people dance and Celta sing,_

 _For praise of their Supreme King_

 _A castle fair was built for him_

 _To house his warriors and his kin_

 _The dancers danced. The Nymphs they sang_

 _And at his gates, the trumpets rang!_

* * *

 _A king he was of Holy Light_

 _His armor fair had Goddess might!_

 _His sword of sun, no man can wield_

 _And runes of power upon his shield!_

 _His cape contained the light of moon_

 _And hordes of diamond on plate were strewn_

 _No mortal had dared to claim his right,_

 _For they all fell under his might!_

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon bathed dark in flames_

 _The Orcs all cried when Slifer came!_

 _Obelisk smashed all foes to hell!_

 _And ran from Ancient Beast as well!_

 _Creatures of power now at his whim_

 _No force on earth could stop him!_

* * *

 _The World is sad. The Light is dim._

 _The world now weeps and mourns for him_

 _The Gods no longer hear his calls_

 _The darkness dwells now in his halls_

 _The Nymphs don't dance. And bells don't ring_

 _Forever of his might, they'll sing!_

 _No light shines upon his tomb._

 _Forever now in Darkness' womb._

 _There lies our King far in the deep._

 _Forever in eternal sleep._

* * *

Avi sighed when he finished his song. "What happened to him?" she asked. "He lived and ruled for thousands of years, and then he suddenly dies."

"Narmondülus Elliartum was a just ruler," Ser Gerhalos explained. "But, he was still a messenger of the Goddesses and Champion of the Higher Power. His purpose was to teach the Elves and Men to create kingdoms and live prosperously in this beautiful world his Ladies had created for them, and all of us. The Great Separation after the final battle of the War of the Giants was catastrophic. More races were born, thus new ideologies were born with them as a result. Norman was forced to stay in this world for just a little longer until the world was united under one banner. He accomplished this after hundreds of years of fighting. When his job was done, he was called back to the Eternal Halls of Light with his Mother."

Avi breathed out of her nose. "Will he ever come back?"

"Oh no, dearest. He will not. The job of saving this world now goes to another."

The large dinosaur stopped at the gate. "At long last," Ser Gerhalos said standing beside Avi. He burped; for his belly was so full of cakes and teas and chocolate that it burned him. "They are very persistent; those friends of yours."

"They are the ones who should be ruling this Alliance, not me."

Ser Gerhalos growled. He was beginning to grow impatient with her and her emotional constipation. "Why must you always be this way?"

"Because everyone thinks of me as some beacon of hope when I'm not! I have the power to summon True Dragons. Big deal! Why does that all of sudden make me the prime choice to be Queen? Jon, Jaeyoung, Stas, Ryon, Phoenix, and Master Yugi are the true heroes of this war."

"All the power you have discovered and you still doubt yourself," Ser Gerhaos grumbled. "All the gifts that the True Dragons have blessed you with, and you doubt yourself. Child, I have never seen anything like this. What is it going to take for you to have some self-confidence?"

"Well, perhaps if people stopped looking up to me as some Goddess, maybe I'd feel a little better about myself. I don't want to be Queen."

"Yuri Wollcroft did not want to be High King. Nor did he want to travel to the islands of death and climb the Pillar of Termnnia suffer the horrors that laid siege to him. But he held his head high and accepted his destiny for what it was. The difference between you two is that Yuri had to work to get the crown and the Divine Beasts. You have blessings and powers and dragons handed to you on a silver platter, yet you shove them away."

"That's what I mean, Ser Gerhalos. All my life, someone had to come to my rescue. Had it not been for you, I would still be a lowly wench getting fondled and humiliated at the tavern. Had it not been for Master Yugi, I would have never gotten Queen Evangelia's Galaxy-Eyes Dragons in my Dueling Deck, wherever it may be now. Had it not been for Solomon Muto's bravery, I would have died in the Gray Hills. All I ever contributed in all this was starting a war that has killed so many we held dear. Yuri is dead because of me. The Dragonhearts are on the Diamond Throne because of me."

Ser Gerhalos crossed his arms. "You made a mistake, Avi. I get it. King Stefan was not the charming ruler he made himself out to be. You suffered for it. Underwent horrors that no one should endure."

A tear streamed down Avi's face. She shivered and her lips trembled. "They called me useless as they raped me."

Ser Gerhalos gulped.

"They said I would never amount to anything. That all I would ever be was some useless piece of meat waiting to be ravished." She heaved. "And in those long months I was there, succumbing to every one of their perverted desires, I started to believe them. I still believe them. I cry myself to sleep every night, you know. Every time I close my eyes, I can see Ser Godfrey and Guy de la Tiera Sainte, even Fira, who I thought was my friend, looking down at me. Smiling at me. I can see their knights. I can still feel their course hands on my skin. Their razor-sharp lips pressing against my neck. Their fingers coursing through my hair, pulling it with all their might. And try as I might to ignore it, I can still hear those horrible things they whispered into my ear as they put…."

She shook her head and slid her hand over her neck.

"That THING around my neck preventing me from using my powers! What good is having the power to summon True Dragons if you're too weak a person to use them?"

"They broke you," Ser Gerhalos said, putting an arm around her. "But you are not weak, my love. Men, for lack of a better word, who do things like that are the weak ones."

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so she could look at him. "Despite it all, you survived. You were tough!" He thumped his chestplate with his fist. "You are far stronger than they are. It takes putting a woman down to make bastards like them feel like they're gods! But, Yuri and Yugi showed them what for when they came to the fortress and slaughtered Guy, Ser Godfrey, and all their men. Ha! And had it not been for that anti-magic device, you would have conjured your dragons and BURNED that fortress to the ground. Do you know why they conjure up machinations like that? Because they are weak! They are afraid of you. They fear you! You don't serve the dragons! The dragons serve you! That fact alone brought fear into their hearts!"

"You really think so?" Avi asked.

"Bah!" Ser Gerhalos cried out. "After what you and Arvas and Sanctity of Dragon did to Forrest the Fat King and his army, of course, I do. You forced King Forrest to accept the Duel against Master Yu-Gi-Oh and save Elleria from the Church's rule, and Princess Evelyn from a life of humiliation. Avi, what they said to you in the fortress is not true. You can accomplish incredible things. Be bold child! All you've got to do is believe in yourself."

Avi hugged him and thanked him. "I'm so glad we're together again, Ser Gerhalos. You've been like a father to me. I never want to lose you again."

He patted her back. "That all depends on you," Ser Gerhalos laughed. "You were the one that left me, remember?"

When they released from their embrace, Avi looked back at Steoi which was not getting any closer.

Avi stomped her foot on the ground. "My friends! I must see them at once. There is much we need to discuss and I must make haste for Gardenrealm."

"Gardenrealm is still a long journey from here," said Ser Gerhalos. "Four days' ride on horseback."

"But a few hours by dragon," Avi replied.

Ser Gerhalos bellowed in his throat. "You must have patience, Avi. The Delgados have gone a long way to help us, and it would be a complete disservice to just leave them behind."

"I must do something," said Avi. "The princes are here at last, and the Council of Roses awaits us in Gardenrealm. The time is nigh to find us allies. Gardenrealm has plenty."

"But they are horribly divided," said Ser Gerhalos. "Many of the Houses in the south and western holds of Gardenrealm are torn between our Alliance and the Empire. Are you sure a little gold will change their minds."

Avi shook her head in reply. "It will be foolish to think a little gold will change their minds. No. It's going to take a silver tongue…or a platinum one."

"So what is your plan then, young lady?"

Avi scoffed. "I'm working on it!" she snapped at him.

"I hope I am not intruding," Queen Maria said as she entered Avi's chambers. She bowed respectfully and joined them on the balcony. "I see someone is eager to join our new friends in the ports."

"Your Grace," Avi said, bowing back. "If you please, I must get down there with great haste."

The corner of Maria's mouth twitched. "Oh, Summoner, that will take some time. The elevators are not built for these cold climates, and I fear they have frozen and malfunctioned. No worries, though. My engineers say it can be fixed in two hours. I promise."

"Two hours!" Avi almost shouted.

"Mind your manners, young lady!" Ser Gerhalos said sharply. "Queen Maria is being a gracious host. You may be Queen of the Alliance, but you will do well to show your subordinates the respect they so rightfully deserve. We would not be in this position had it not been for them."

Maria bobbed her hand up and down to calm the Leogai. His whiskers were shivering, and his golden fangs were bared. "I am sorry, Your Grace," Maria said. "It is the best we can do. If you would like to join us for supper in the Galleria…"

"Sorry, there is no time," Avi said, summoning her staff. She leaped onto the railing of the balcony.

"Avi!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "What are you doing?"

Avi looked at him smiled. "Being bold like the ancient kings of old," she answered, and she jumped off the rail before her champion could catch her. Her dress and hair flapped in the air.

"AVI!" He shouted. He ran for the railing.

In an instant, the wings of Light and Darkness Dragon came into view as it swooped upward into the sky. It roared at the sunset as if proclaiming the coming of his Queen.

Ser Gerhalos slammed his fist on the railing. "Oh, that GIRL!" he shouted.

* * *

 **Marcel**

* * *

"Avi's here!" Jaeyoung shouted when he heard the roar of the beast coming from the other side of the castle. "I recognize Light and Darkness Dragon's roar anywhere. It's good that we're finally going to see her again."

Sure enough, Avi and Light and Darkness Dragon soared over the port. The voyagers held out their swords, spears, clubs, and pikes as they cheered for her.

Marcel growled, and took a shot of vodka from his flask. "Bah!" he said. "I hate this bloody country. The only thing that's warm is the ice! I hope Queen Avi's first command is to get us to warmer lands."

Jaeyoung laughed, his arm in a cast underneath his cape a grizzly fur, a gift from Sassa before he and Marcel left for their meeting with the Big Five. Zane stepped out of the boat with Arietta by his side. Peter was riding a top one of the chests being carried by Aquarian soldiers to one of the wagons awaiting their destinations. Even though Captain Red-Eyes agreed to join them, there were still many precautions that had to be taken. For this, he was confined to a cage of iron with wheels. It was lowered to the port by a crane. The soldiers cheered even louder as Avi and her dragon landed on a hilltop overlooking the port. She climbed down and waved at them welcoming them all back from a long and grueling journey.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"Hah," scoffed Peter. He rubbed his hands together and skipped up and down to warm himself. "B-b-big d-d-deal. Lady Arietta's Cyber Dragons are far more impressive than Avi's."

"That's enough out of you!" Marcel scorned the boy. "This is not a petty Summoner's bout anymore, kid. This is war. We're going to need both their dragons if we're going to win this."

"No we're not," Peter said, leaning against Captain Red-Eyes' cage. "Arietta's Cyber Dragons are all we're going to need. Avi has no chance against her powers; this has been proven many times."

"Your overconfidence is as big as the nose on your face," said Zane, leading his friends up a dirt path towards the hill where Avi landed. "Come on, guys. I think she's anxious to see us."

"As am I," Arietta said joining them. She was bundled up in a red coat with white fur trimming and fluffy pink earmuffs to shield her tropical ears from the biting cold of the northern kingdoms. "I haven't seen my rival in so long."

"Ha! She doesn't even qualify as one," sneered Peter, running after her with both fists balled in excitement. "Your Cyber Dragon's were created by the goddess of knowledge herself. They hold more power than those overgrown lizards Avi has. Why, you can take Lady Avi down in your sleep, Lady Arietta."

"I could a long time ago," said Arietta. "But I hear she's gotten stronger and has acquired new dragons that could match my Cyber Dragons. This is going to be very interesting."

Zane looked back at both of them as they came close to the hilltop. "In any case, be on your best behavior. Both of you. Or I'll find myself a new Summoner for my House."

Arietta nodded and made a gesture of zipping her mouth shut. Avi remained atop the hill and waited for them to join her. Zane was the first to greet her. "My Lady," he said.

"Zane," Avi said almost in a whisper. "I haven't seen you since the Domino City campaign. It's good to see you again."

"You, too," said Zane. He wanted to bow, but Avi embraced him in a warm hug. Zane's eyes widened, for he was surprised by her loving embrace. He smiled and placed his arms around her, patting her back. "It's been too long, My Queen."

Avi gulped. She backed away before she said: "I am so sorry about Alexis."

Zane was upset about her capture, but nevertheless, he formed a grin so as not to worry her. "She's tough. I'm sure she's proving more than a handful to her captors."

"I thought we'd never see you again," Jaeyoung said embracing her.

"You had us all worried," Marcel said looking at Avi, to which she backed away as though he was a ghost. She kept her hands over her mouth. Her eyes examined him from head to toe. She could not tear her gaze away from metallic limbs.

"Prince Marcel? I thought…I thought you were dead! Lord Jon told me you were dead."

"I got better," Marcel said, putting his hands behind his back and standing proudly to show Avi how healthy and strong he was. She was attracted to the bait. She breathed heavily, walking circles around Marcel to both examine his from and come to grips with the fact that he was alive and well, and that her eyes were not cheated by some spell.

"How did this happen?" Avi asked. "How did you survive that Duel of a Thousand Cuts? Phoenix told me everything. She said they cut you to pieces and threw you into the sea."

"Master Shadi saved me," Marcel answered, trying to calm her. "He gave me these." He lifted his iron fist. The metal creaked as his fingers balled up.

"How are you accomplishing this?" she asked.

"It's all up here," Marcel said, pointing to his forehead. "It took many weeks of practice to finally move them as though they were my own flesh and blood."

"I've heard a great deal of Master Shadi when I was but a girl," Avi replied, bowing for Marcel. "Will we get to meet him?"

"I doubt it," said Marcel. "Master Shadi is a man who likes to keep to himself mostly. Perhaps we will soon, but I wouldn't make any bets." He examined Avi's body. "You seem to be in good form." He complimented.

"Thank you," said Avi. "As do all of you." She locked eyes with Arietta who greeted her with a cunning smile. "Arietta," Avi said, nodding her head.

"How do you do, my love?" Arietta said, bowing for her Queen. "My, my, my. Look at you. All grown up and a Queen."

"I was eighteen," said Avi, narrowing her eyes. "You are one year my senior, but that isn't much, so don't talk down on me like you are my elder."

"Show some respect _Queen_ ," said Peter. "Lady Arietta is the Summoner who beat you twice!"

"Our last contest was a draw, last I remember," said Arietta. "And if you speak out of line again Peter, you will wait on the boat, understand!"

Peter looked away at the sun setting behind the ocean. "Yes, My Lady," he grumbled.

Arietta ruffled his hair and looked back at Avi. "Besides, I doubt Avi will be so easy to beat this time. I have heard you acquired new dragons. I hope we can have our rematch and settle the score when this is all over."

Avi looked away and scoffed. "Believe me, I look forward to it."

"Save your disputes in the arena," said Zane. "That is if we get the Summoner's Guild up and running again. That is a matter I wish to discuss with you, My Queen."

"I have heard about its sudden decimation," Avi said rubbing her chin. "I take it you discovered a way to get it up and running again."

"I have," said Zane. "But it's going to require a bit of your gold."

Marcel groaned. "If there are any discussions to be had, can we please have them indoors? My joints are getting frozen!"

"I agree," Arietta said. "Let us take this inside and finish this."

Avi gave a wave of her hand. "With all due respect, I request we get on one of my dragons and take flight to Gardenrealm at once."

"We can't," said Marcel, taking a frightful step backward. "I, uh…have all this gold to distribute."

"We have about a hundred men taking care of that," said Zane.

Jaeyoung couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. Marcel looked at him with a serious glare and bared his teeth. "Don't you say a word," he said viciously.

"What is going on, I wonder," said Arietta.

"Marcel's afraid of heights!"

"Dude!" Marcel shouted.

Avi's face turned pink, tinged with orange from the golden glow of the sunset. She put her fingers gingerly over her mouth to hold back on her laughter; for she found it quite adorable that someone with so much power as Marcel had a phobia such as heights. "Oh, Marcel, I am so sorry."

"Now look what you 've done," Marcel said, staring at Jaeyoung with a fiery anger twinkling in his golden eyes. "The Summoner of Dragons thinks I'm a joke."

"You are a joke, Marcel," Jaeyoung sniggered. He playfully punched Marcel in the right arm. His steel-hard fists making a loud conk when they touched the iron limb. "Just kidding, brother. Truce."

Marcel smiled. "Truce," he said, swatting Jaeyoung away with such a force that he went zooming towards one of the trees and knocking it down.

"WHOA!" Peter said in amazement. "Can I get metal arms like Prince Marcel?"

He hoped for an answer from someone. There was no doubt in his young mind that Arietta would find iron limbs attractive. Sure enough, she did; for she clasped her hands together and made playful cooing noises as she marveled at Marcel's god-like physique and size. Poor Peter was growing rather jealous of the prince with every passing second. If he had arms and legs like those, Arietta would be swooning for him. And maybe, just maybe, Avi, too; for he found her quite lovely despite her being his Lady's arch-rival.

"Marcel!" Avi shrieked. "How could you!?"

"He's fine," Marcel grumbled.

"I'm okay!" Jaeyoung shouted from many yards away. "I'm all right!"

Avi felt herself quaking in her boots. The power these princes had. How was that even possible? Now she knew why Master Yu-Gi-Oh was so keen and so selective of his Alliance. She had heard these boys were gifted, but she did not fathom anything like this. She felt the urge to ask so many questions but thought better of it; for she felt rather timid and daunted by their strength. And Jaeyoung. A lesser man would have been killed by such an impact.

Arietta clapped her hands. "All right, everyone. Let's head inside before the cold causes us all to start killing each other."

And so they did. The princes went to the kitchens to bring up trays with hot chocolate and cider, while Avi sprinted toward the fire in the war room to warm herself. She rubbed her hands together, blew into them, and then leaned forward and held her palms in front of the flames. She sighed divinely when the numbness in her fingers subsided. "Ah, so good," she said. She stood up and looked around to make sure no one was looking. When she saw that not a soul was in sight, she turned around and bent over to warm her bottom. The doors suddenly opened. Avi stood up and brushed her gown, pretending to remove the creases from it. "Jon," she said. "I mean...Your Grace." She bowed.

He marched in wearing the robes of his father as well as the crown. "You bow to no one, remember?" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her up. "You're the High Queen. I may be King of Riftgaard, but I am still nothing more than your vassal."

"I have not become High Queen just yet, Your Grace."

"Jon."

"Ahem, Jon."

Jon chuckled. "You're so cute," he said walking to the fire. "You really need to start learning your place in the world. You're a Queen now, Avi. And once we've won this war - a campaign I am sure we'll win despite the odds - you will be High Queen. And then, oh, you'll be in for a much dangerous world. You're going to be in the world of politics. And some say it's even more dangerous than being a soldier in the frontlines. Look what happened to Yuri."

Avi grimaced at the thought. Yuri was a much stronger person than she was, and the corruption within the Senate and the kingdoms proved too much for him.

"They'll eat you alive," Jon said, eyes still gazing into the fire. Avi joined him and stood next to him. "Dragons or no dragons, it's a whole new game once you sit on the Diamond Throne, Avi."

"What will I need to do?" she asked.

"Well, for one, you need to stop acting so timid all the time. Honestly, almost a dozen of the most powerful dragons in the world at your command; plus a Divine Beast. And you still grimace and coo like a frightened child. These are foul times, Avi, very foul times. Three powers fighting for the Diamond Throne. God-killing weapons, Norman the Conqueror disappearing and reappearing, Yami is no more. Oof. It makes my hair stand on end. Even with us having a mutual enemy at the gates, there are still snakes slithering in the halls of the Spire of the Kings, and venomous pythons in the Senate. The same Senate who sold over to Antilles and House Pendragon. You remember their little facade in keeping Yuri trapped in the other world for his own good?"

"How can I forget?" Avi said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "The December Wars. I was brought into it as soon as I made landfall in Termnnia. Hard to believe that was nigh a year ago, huh? A time when we all thought Yuri was going to be the savior we all needed."

"Now, that savior is you, Avi," Jon said, holding her hand. "There is a lot on your plate, and I know you're scared. Rest assured, my friends and I have your backs. Just as we had Yuri's."

Avi blushed. She kissed Jon's cheek. "Thank you," she said. "It means a lot coming from you."

Jaeyoung walked into the room and bowed. Two gentlemen in colorful robes and oversized powdered wigs stepped inside. They, too, bowed for Avi.

"Who are they?" Jon asked. "Jaeyoung what is the meaning of this."

"I tried to stop them," said Jaeyoung. "But they wouldn't listen to me. They claim they're here on important business concerning our Dragon Summoner. This is Lord Arnaud Vion of Monde. Head of the Termnnian Bankers Guild. And this Lucien Lalanne of Bluesummer."

"It is where you first began your journey, was it not?" Ser Lucien said. He tapped his cane on the ground and twirled his mustachio before approaching Avi with a walk that revealed he was a man bloated with pomposity.

"It is," Avi said nervously. "I became the Oracle of the Temple of Saafani there."

"My Lady, this is a high honor for us both," Lord Aranud said, walking behind Lucien. They both bowed and took turns kissing her hand. "A high honor indeed to stand in front of the future sovereign of the continent. You're beautiful. The True Dragons have chosen their master wisely."

They kissed her hands over and over again, staining it with their purple lipstick. Avi cringed, for it felt like they were ravishing their hands.

"ENOUGH!" Ser Gerhalos shouted outside the door. He stormed inside, fist already gripping his sword. "What is your business here? What would the swine of the Banker's Guild want with our campaign against the Church?"

The two men stood up calmly. "Ser Gerhalos," said Lucien. "Your reputation precedes you. You are there the moment Lady Avi is in trouble. But of course, you are right. We have outdone ourselves with the formalities. I say it's time we do say our piece."

"Have a seat," Avi said, holding out her dry hand towards two available seats. She wiped the kissed one on her dress.

"You are most generous, Your Grace," said Lucien. He and Aranaud pulled back the seats and sat down. Jon took his place at the head of the table, sitting down on a very large armchair wrapped in mammoth fur and cave bear pelts. Avi sat beside him on a polished wooden throne with a red cushion. A servant brought the two men cups of hot, sweet, tea. He then handed Avi a mug of hot chocolate topped with cream and powdered with cocoa and a marshmallow.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and sipping it at once. Jon was surprised to see the heat did not bother her. She took long gulps of the hot beverage. Any other person would have been screaming by now from the burn. But not Avi. She was as calm and cool as ever. She set the mug down. Steam billowed off her lips, making all the men feel rather nervous. Arietta, who sat at the end of the table chuckled. Ser Gerhalos, standing behind Arnaud and Lucien, was making gestures with his fingers. He was rubbing them across his chin and moving his lips awkwardly from left to right.

"What?" Avi said. Jon handed her a mirror tucked inside his pocket. Avi opened it and to examine herself. She laughed when she saw a chocolate mustache around her lips and a dab of cream on her nose. "Oh, whoops." Jon handed her a handkerchief to wipe herself with. "Thank you, Your Grace," she said. She wiped her nose clean. "I knew that was there. It's a Normandian Dip. Ahem. Sorry about that."

Jon then shooed the servant away. "Ser Gerhalos asks an interesting question. Just why does the Bankers Guild wish to aid us all of a sudden. You seemed to show where your allegiances lie when you lent coin to King Antilles and the House of Dragonheart during the December War, and much of the conflict that goes on now."

"We have no allegiances, Your Grace," Arnaud said. He blew on his tea to cool it. "We're merely bankers. We offer our gold to those who benefit our best interests. As head of the Bankers Guild, I do offer my most, humblest apologies for our part in the December War. And the late King Antilles was a very...influential member of the guild so to speak. He found ways to make those with debts to our guild pay back their loans, with a juicy bit of interest may I add. But with his passing, we still have many customers out there with debts to us. And they believe because they side with his son, Emperor Sora, that they can evade their dues."

"Why would they feel Sora can keep them from paying you back?" Jon asked. Marcel and the others came into the war room, frozen from loading most of the gold chests into the elevator for the vaults below. They sat down and gave the bankers awkward stares.

"Because," said Lucien, "with the ongoing war going on, Sora has spared no expense to keep his borders in Emboldor secure. Our tax collectors hail from many countries and have been unwelcome in Emboldor. Once the Buster Bladers see a caravan with different colors hoisted in the air, they get suspicious. We've lost many wagons with gold, and our best collectors and mercenaries are now rotting in the jail underneath the Spire of the Kings. And those with ties to Sora use him as protection. The boy is Emperor, but he is still young and sees the worlds in two halves. Good guys and bad guys. Friends of his father and House are the good guys. While those who were against Antilles' rule and ideologies are the bad guys. And we at the Bankers Guild have been labeled as the bad guys. Those in debt to us, march to his throne room and claim that they are friends of his father's who are being harassed by the big, bad tax collectors of the bank. Oof, and he struck us down with a vengeance. The House of Paradis for example. They are in debt to us for four million in gold. When they refused to pay, we bought the services of the Ninety-Nine Paladins to march to their stead and collect what they owe to us."

He saw Avi's look of disdain. "It's the law, my dear. And until Emperor Sora came into power, we were high defended by the law, because politicians need gold to make those laws possible. And we offer the coin, provided they can pay it back. But I digress. The House of Paradis told Sora they were in debt to bad people and he sent Ancalagon the Black Mountain to destroy them. Forty-thousand men, gone in an instant."

"And what does that have to do with us?" said Jon.

"You kids are putting up a valiant fight against both Sora, and King Ethan, who is backed by The Church, not our fondest business partners, mind you. With each territory Ethan claims for them, it means more gold for their banks and coffers. While ours dwindle. We have decided that enough is enough. We offer our services to you Lady Avi."

"Under what terms?" Jon asked, holding his hand in front of Avi's mouth before she spoke. "I know you bankers. You're about as trustful as a Kaiba on Black Friday. Throughout the war, you've sided with Antilles, and even The Church. Now because they no longer hold your best interests, you decide to change. Whose to say you won't turn on us when things don't go your way."

"Well, that is why we are here, King Jon. To discuss terms so that flimflams such as this never happen. And we must say, Lady Avi makes for better company than those two spoiled brats. She certainly is easier on the eyes."

Avi blushed and looked away. But then she remembered what Jon told her. _Be strong_. At once, she shook her timidness aside. She puffed out her chest and frowned to look serious. "And uh...ahem!" She deepened her voice a little bit to sound tougher. "Uh...don't think flattery will allow me to let you join us. Jon is right. Your loyalties have been backward and forward. How will I know you won't turn your backs on us on the battlefield?"

"Good job?" Jon whispered, patting her hand. "A just question, My Lady."

Lucien sipped his tea with a big grin on his face and his pinky up. He set it down on the saucer and said: "We won't turn on you, my dear. You want to know why?"

Avi nodded.

"Because you have all the gold. Mountains and mountains of it from what I understand. We received word that you've acquired a hefty loan from The Big Five."

"Word travels fast, doesn't it," Jaeyoung said, sharpening his knife. "I suppose you're here because you want some of our gold?"

"It's a lot of gold, My Lords and Ladies," said Arnauld. "You're going to need an organization who can help you maintain it and distribute it properly. And, it has come to my attention you've had a small conflict with the Termnnian Trading Company. They gave you a card and a prisoner in exchange for using the coastal trade routes in the south of Lorin. Now that they've sent their merchants and mercenaries further into Termnnia, they've gained enough power and gold to go back on their deal with you. They are aiding House Dragonheart in taking over Monde."

"Stas!" Avi gasped.

"Oh, you know him?" said Lucien with an even wider grin. "Yes, it's true. The forces of House Dragonheart and the Trading Company outnumber the poor boy a million to one. However, if you will let us help you, we can find a way to make them turn and aid the King. Remember, they are an army of mercenaries. Gold is their true ally. And you, My dear girl, have the gold. And dragons."

"You help us in exchange for having access to our gold?" Jon asked, slumping in his seat. "I don't like the sound of that one bit."

"And what do you plan to do with it?" asked Lucien. "Every House of power on the continent has their eyes on you. Now that you have the gold, you have the power. We can help you win this war. All we ask is for a little faith and, yes, access to your gold. Do this, and I guarantee you will have ten Houses swear allegiance to you, My Lady. We can help King Stas before it's too late. The Termnnian Trading Company will be yours. As well as our forces. We currently have two-hundred-thousand men in our army. Some of the finest knights and soldiers in the land."

Peter laughed cynically. "And if your knights fail, Lady Arietta can defend the gold."

Lucien looked at the boy, then he smiled gleefully at Arietta who was blowing on her nails, acting as though she was paying no attention to the praise her little companion was giving her. "Can she now?" Lucien asked.

"You bet!" Peter said, pumping his fist. "Lady Arietta is the best! If she were the Summoner of Dragons, she'd be the High Queen by now. I bet Yuri would still be alive right now, too."

Avi crossed her fingers over her knees and looked at the ground sadly. Arnauld paid the boy's boasting no mind, and took a scroll from his robes and rolled it towards Avi. There was a pen inside and a contract forever binding the bank with her and the Alliance.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, ignoring Peter's boasts.

Arietta was not pleased that Peter made her look bad in front of the Banker's Guild, and stealthfully clotted him on the ear. She nodded at Avi with a grin showing her confidence in her despite they were rivals. Avi formed a wan smile and signed the scroll. "We do," she said. "But if you fuck with us in any way, I'll have Slifer and my dragons take turns on your ashes until you become diamonds which I'll use to decorate my chamber pot, am I clear."

"Damn!" Marcel said in shock.

"That's my girl," said Jon.

"You have nothing to fear, My Lady," said Arnauld. "It is because of Slifer and your dragons that we wish to align with you. With this gold from The Big Five, we can secure a prospering financial future for the continent, and your reign. We have a representative expecting you in Gardenrealm. The banks of that region are sadly in limbo on who to support in this war, considering they're in paradise. But they are leaning in favor of Emperor Sora as he gains more lands and power. Our representative will help convince the banks there to join you. And he is most anxious to meet you. He is a knight of high renown who owes much to you, Lady Avi."

"What a coincidence," said Avi. "I was looking to travel there immediately. Shall we go right now."

"But you just got here," said Jon. "Why don't you rest and..."

"There is no time for rest," said Avi. "Stas needs our help. If the banks of Termnnia say they wish to help, then they'll help. The rest of you can settle if you wish, but I leave at once."

"She's tenacious," said Lucien. He sipped the last drops of his tea.

"You have no idea," said Ser Gerhalos, crossing his arms and turning his head away in disgust.

"And that is why we love her so much," said Arnauld, standing up from his seat. "If you wish, we can give you a ride on our starship. We can get there in a day or two."

Avi formed an ear-to-ear grin. "Oh, I have an even better idea."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

The last light of the setting sun had turned the lands around the ruins of the palace of Minos a shade of blood red. The winds howled, causing the trees around the ruins to rustle ominously. Odd, purple storm clouds blanketed the sky as if drawn to the ruins by some fell purpose. Crystal, still in her party dress, shivered, feeling the cold chill caress her exposed shoulders and legs. "Shit," she muttered as the ruins came into view. Bailey was right behind her, pointing her AR-15 this way and that, searching for enemies. She would rather they be on the road to Heraklion; but, no, curiosity always got the best of her comrades, and they had to follow the mysterious note here of all places.

Patty had her arm around Jeannie, still trembling from their terrifying encounter with the mercenaries on the road, and Melody trailed behind holding Rinyan in her arms. They were a little calmer now, knowing the mercenaries who chased them were all gone, thanks to the Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight Bailey summoned.

But Jeannie was far from feeling safe. She may have had a young mind, but even she knew Brett was resourceful, well-funded, and determined, and he was sure to have more men scattered all over Crete looking for them and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Deep down, she hoped the stranger who delivered them that note was friendly and would get them out of this mess.

"I don't see him anywhere," Crystal said over the howling wind.

Bailey held her rifle up, keeping her eye glued to the scope. "I don't like the looks of this place." Her boots crunched on the pebbles beneath her feet. The sling of her rifle clanked on her wrist.

"It's getting dark," Jeannie said weakly. "Maybe we should go back."

"Go back where?" Bailey asked. "Nowhere is safe. Especially not these ruins."

"Still," Patty said, feeding Jeannie a gumball from her pocket to calm her. "At least Brett's mercenaries won't come here looking for us."

"I'd rather we run into them," Melody said coldly. She squeezed Rinyan, feeling the creature shiver. She had been to the palace of Minos before, and would always have a sense of wonder seeing the place. But there was something fouling the landmark with darkness. "I can't have this sneaking suspicion that we're about to run into something worse."

Jeannie whimpered. "I'm scared," she sobbed.

Patty held her tighter and frowned at Melody. "Thanks for cheering her up, Melody. You have such a way with words."

"I don't care," she responded sternly. "I'm done playing babysitter."

Bailey lowered her weapon. "I agree. Melody is just telling it like it is. If Jeannie doesn't like it, she has to grow up. It's time for you to start acting like a big girl. You can't go around behaving like this every time there's trouble. You have to be strong, otherwise, the bad guys will win. Got it!"

Jeannie nodded her head. She slowly released herself from Patty's embrace. "You're right. Be strong."

"Atta girl," said Crystal. "I'm proud of you."

Once they stepped into the ruins, the world around them turned strange. The purple clouds swirled directly over the palace of Minos. The eye of the storm erupted a bright, purplish, light. The ruins suddenly rebuilt themselves but their structures looked purple-orange in color. Amber-colored sparkles hovered in the air.

"What is going on!" shouted Patty.

"This is shadow magic!" shouted Bailey. "This place has been cursed! We never should have come here!"

"But I am so glad you did," Aigami said, walking out of the lead entrance to the palace, now fully rebuilt with orange-colored walls and columns.

Bailey pointed her weapon at him. "Who the hell are you!?" she shouted. She froze, recognizing one of the Eyar. She bowed. "Forgive me," she said. "Lord Aigami!"

"You know him?" cried Patty.

"He's one of the Eyar," Melody said, also bowing before him. "They are powerful wizards sent down by the Goddesses to aid our world. But some of them have turned to evil. Lord Aigami, I hope that ill will is not your intent."

"It better not be," said Bailey, looking up at him. "Eyar or not, if your business is with the Golden Egg, it better be peaceful. I will not hesitate to do you harm, My Lord."

"There is no need for violence," Aigami said, holding up a pacifying hand. "I wish to avoid that at all costs, so long as you cooperate and come with me."

"Where?" Crystal asked, having no doubt in her mind this Aigami character was here for her, and possibly Patty, who had something to do with this mystery as well. Anyone with any association with this 'Shadow Realm' seemed to be after her.

"Back to Termnnia where you belong," Aigami said, not surprising Crystal one bit. He grinned. "But, I can tell you are going to be resistant. So, how about a Duel? You win, you continue on. I win, then you go with me, no questions asked. Oh, and, if you go back on your word, your friends disappear."

"What!" Bailey shouted. "You can't be!" She screamed, watching in horror as he rifle evaporated into nothing. "Oh shit! I think he means it, Crystal!"

"You can't do this!" Crystal shouted. "Look, I know how important it must be to have me back. I get it. I hatched from some magical golden egg. And Patty...well, I don't know what's up with Patty, but it must also be important if you people have gone through all the trouble to capture her as well. I'll duel you, but you must leave my friends alone."

Aigami laughed. "Cooperate with my terms and they will not be harmed. Now, look around you. As you can see, this place has been shifted to a place between dimensions! This Duel will be a different dimension Duel!" A Duel Disk made of bright orange cubes appeared before Aigami with a wave of his hand. It positioned itself in front of him and remained there instead of being locked on his arm as traditional Duel Disk

"Whatever the hell that means!" Crystal said, turning on her Duel Disk. She examined her cards and noticed they looked strange. Their level was gone. "What in the world?" she said. "I can summon high-level monsters without their costs?"

"Yes," Aigami said with a nod of his head. "This is Dimension Duel, meaning we can summon powerful monsters without paying for their cost. And, furthermore, you are allowed to choose your monsters attack and defense points by using your spirit energy. But, you cannot exceed your monster's original point total."

"That seems easy to understand," Crystal said. She placed her fingers on the top of her deck and drew her first card. "Dimension Summon," she said. Her body was enveloped with a bluish-aura as she forced everything she had into the monster she was about to summon. "Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" she shouted, summoning her favorite monster. A pillar of fire erupted behind Crystal, then Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End burst from the flames, spreading his wings and letting out a thunderous roaring that caused many columns of the palace to crack, some even crumbled to the ground.

"Impressive," said Aigami. "You spirit energy allowed you to summon your monster with its attack points to the max. But, you should also know, that in a Dimension Duel, we take battle damage equal to our monster's attack points." He reached into one of the cubes in his Duel Disk and pulled out a card. "Remember that well, Crystal. Dimension Summon! Watch as I bring forth a monster who will send you to the lowest dimension! Behold, Vijam, the Cubic Seed!"

Crystal cringed once the strange creature morphed behind Aigami. It seemed shapeless with an egg-shaped base with a big eye in the center, two random wings, and a dark-blue appendage with another eye on the top. Its form didn't scare her as much as its attack points.

Zero.

If there was one thing she knew, nobody would summon monsters with no attack points unless they had a special surprise for the opponent. But she was trapped in a strange dimension and wanted out. Aigami set four cards face-down, making her worry even more. But she could not just sit idly by and wait for him to do something, otherwise, she could lose. But then again, if she attacked with his back row almost full, she would most certainly walk into a devastating trap that could cost her the match.

"Zero attack points," Patty muttered, holding Jeannie closely. "Be careful, Crystal. One wrong move and we're all goners."

"My turn," Crystal yelled. "I use the spell, Trade In, by discarding a level eight monster, I can draw two cards. Next, I use another spell, Return of the Dragon Lords, to bring back the dragon I just discarded. Rise, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand." Crystal charged her spirit energy to summon her next monster. She pumped her fist and growled, forcing every last bit of her will to make the monster come out with maximum stats. "Dimension Summon!" she called out. "Chaos Emperor, the Armaggedon Dragon!" Again, she summoned her high-level monster easily and without the need of banishing a light and dark monster from her Graveyard.

She ordered her Envoy of the End to attack first. Chaos Emperor unleashed his jet of golden flames at the strange monster. Aigami smiled, for he hoped - no, knew - that she would make such a move. Vijam disappeared and the flames struck the ground behind Aigami. His hair and robes flapped violently from the blast.

"He vanished!" Jeannie cried. "What happened!"

"Hmph," Aigami snicked. "Vijam disappeared into a dimension where you can't harm it. And in addition - look!" He pointed at Crystal to look behind her.

She did, what she saw horrified her. Chaos Emperor Dragon was losing his color and sickly, black-ish orange cubes billowed off his body as he stiffened like a statue. "What the hell?" she cried. "What's happening!"

"When a monster that does battle with Vijam," Aigami explained, "It cannot activate its effects or attack. In other words, he's been un-dimensionalized, rendering him absolutely useless." He laughed maniacally.

"Hmm, nice trick your monster's got there," Crystal said, trying to act unphased. It's not the first time her monsters were bound by some spell, but she had to be careful. "But I still have my Armageddon Dragon to attack."

Chaos Emperor, the Armageddon Dragon heaved a jet of blue flames. Aigami was quick with a counter. "Nice play," he said. "Trap activate! Cubic Ascension! It allows me to summon Vijam and forces your dragon to do battle with it!"

Vijam materialized from a mist of orange cubes. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished once the flames came close. The flames dashed through another orange veil of cubes, smashing the ground behind Aigami. The palace could take the impact no more and began to crumble. Another pillar fell, followed by a room on the second floor. Just as before, her dragon was immobilized by Vijam's attack.

"You're starting to bug me, Aigami!" Crystal growled. Her patience was at an end. "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, attack him now!"

Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand took off into the sky. Its wingbeat was like thunder. The winds he created had the force of a light hurricane, knocking down trees and causing cracks in the palace's foundation. The frescos on the walls (Not the ones tarnished by a certain amateur archaeologist) crumbled into dust.

Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand charged a laser beam as bright as the sun. Aigami stood there, calmly, as the hot ray hit him. There was a massive explosion that caused a mushroom cloud. The palace collapsed with only a few levels remaining. Patty, Melody, Jeannie, and Bailey screamed, shielding themselves from the blast. Crystal stood still, feeling confident that the attack was enough to make Aigami submit. She did not expect the chuckle coming from the smoke.

"I expected nothing less, Miss Golden Egg. I've activated my trap, Cubic Rebirth. Your attack was rendered useless, and now a third Vijam is called out. In exchange for this gift, you can summon two monsters from your hand." Van Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord appeared as did Tyrant Dragon. Two powerful dragons who would be also be un-dimensionalized by the Trap Card that Aigami played. They all became dull and gray, and their effects were canceled. To make matters worse, their ATK was reduced to 0. Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand also fell ill to the spell.

"No!" Crystal gasped. "My dragons!" She looked at Aigami, who stood proudly on his spot with a sinister sneer that bared his teeth. Crystal hung her head shamefully and placed a card face-down. "I end my turn," she said mournfully. "Your move."

"Indeed it is," said Aigami. "I draw. And now my three Vijams return and will combine to form, Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast!" The three Vijam's eyes rolled to the back of their sockets as they morphed into a heavily armored beast with a great, big, eye on the top of its head. It growled like a beast from hell. The eye darted wildly from left to right and then up and down before looking down at Crystal. Its attack was 0, but Crystal knew it wouldn't remain that way for long. The three Vijam monsters it was made from gave it an extra 1000 attack points. Dark Garnex formed a whip of cubes made from blue light. It snapped the deadly weapon at Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, smashing him to pieces. "It's not over yet!" Aigami announced. "For when Dark Garnex attacks and destroys a monster, it transforms back into three Vijams. "Now, I'll combine them again to form into the Cubic Beast, Blade Garoodia!"

The three Vijams formed into a bird-like mechanical beast with burning green eyes and two drum-like contraptions floating on either side of it. Its attack rose to 2000. Once Aigami ordered the attack, Garoodia placed two purple crescent blades on the drums after they started to spin. A cube of light formed on the center of the crest over its head. It launched blades of light at Tyrant Dragon and Van Dalgyon. Both monsters were obliterated, leaving Crystal with only a few more dragons left. Aigami's Garoodia deformed again after the attack, but he transformed them into a more powerful beast.

Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth. It was monstrous in size, looking more like a collection of round shapes and tall pillars and chapels with a big eye on the center. The ATK started from 0 but rose to 3000. He decimated the last two dragons with a laser beam of cubic shapes swirling over it like a river. The two Chaos Emperors were decimated and Crystal was launched into the air. She flew a dozen feet backward and landed hard on her back, sliding to a stop.

Buster Gundil was ready for another attack, but Crystal activated her trap which prevented him from attacking. "It's called Counter Gate!" Crystal said weakly. She coughed, spitting out drops of blood. She wiped her chin with her forearm. "It stops your attack and I can draw a card. If it's a monster, I can summon it."

"I think not," laughed Aigami. "My Trap Card, Cubic Mandala. It will bring back your undimensionalized dragons. Now, you can't summon any monsters."

Crystal's diseased dragons came out of the ground, forming a macabre structure behind her. "No," she whispered. "My friends. My home. I lose it all." She wanted to quit, but then, she saw Yuri smiling at her as he sat on the beach of their favorite hiding spot when they were younger. She remembered them building a sand castle. Swimming naked in the surf. Their first kiss.

"Yuri..." she whispered. "I won't quit. I've come too far. I won't allow it to end this way. I need your help." The top card of her deck burst into flames. Crystal placed her fingers on it and felt a great power surge through her body. "You sent him to me, didn't you?" she said smiling. "He obeyed you, huh? I know it was you. You little rascal. I'll find you. But first, I have to kick this guy's ass." She pulled the card off. Tyrant Dragon and the two Chaos Emperors started glowing.

"What's happening?" Aigami cried. "What's this?"

The ground began to crack open behind Crystal. It grew wider and wider until the entire palace sunk into the depths of the earth. A wall of holy flames erupted from behind Crystal, and from them, a colossal golden dragon with the appearance of a falcon burst through the fire and gave a loud, metallic screech that caused the mountains to crumble.

The dragon absorbed the attack power of the three monsters, it's holy flames blessing their bodies and curing them of the Cubic monsters. It was ignoring the very rules of the game as though it did not care for it. But why should it? It was a Divine Beast, the greatest of all monsters. They were not going to let the rules of the game restrict them from using their power. Aigami trembled, his teeth chattered uncontrollably as the dragon's ATK and DEF rose to 8900.

"But how!" Aigami cried. "N-n-no! That just isn't fair! My trap card prevents your monsters from using their effects."

"You're a fool to think he's a regular monster," Crystal said coldly, her hair was glowing and flayed wildly behind her. "Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his monster! _Blaze Cannon_!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra flew hundreds of feet into the air with one flap of its mighty golden wings. He shrieked one last time and charged his fiery beam. The attack hit Buster Gundil. For a moment it hovered their, shivering in the intense flames burning at 1.4 megakelvins. Then, pieces of the misshapen monster began to flake off its body. It finally exploded, sending Aigami flying back dozens of feet into the ruins of the palace.

They had returned to normal. Ra's divine power released Crystal and her friends from the dark dimension Aigami had trapped them in. He hit his back against one of the walls with a loud smack. His Life Points dwindled, but he still had enough to continue the match. But he could not. Not even the most destructive of his Cubic Monsters had the power to contend with a Divine Beast of Termnnia.

He smiled, extended his right arm, and grabbed his cloak from out of thin air, wrapping it over his shoulders and drawing the hood over his head. "We'll settle this another time," he said. "Until then, this Duel is postponed." He dashed out of the ruins and sprinted into the night.

"Hey! Come back!" Crystal shouted. Too late. Aigami was gone. "COWARD!" she roared into the hillside. The Winged Dragon of Ra extended his wings and let out one final cry before it evaporated into flames and dispersed into a million tiny embers that gently floated away towards Crystal where they orbited around her body.

"Wh-wh-what!" Jeannie stammered, shivering in Patty's arms. "What was that?"

"So that's a Divine Beast of the High King," Melody whispered, legs trembling with horror and awe as the images of the dragon flashed before her eyes. "Incredible power."

"Hmph," Bailey grunted. "Next time I say we go somewhere, we go. No more shortcuts. You girls have a bad sense of judgment. We make for Heraklion. And this time no more stops."

After their encounter with Aigami, they would not dare argue with her. Though Crystal had won the Duel, they were still baffled at how random their encounter with Aigami was. He failed to get Crystal to come with him, though he was quite close in achieving that goal.

His Cubic Monsters were out of this world and loaded with crazy effects. Had it not been for Ra, they began to wonder if they would even exist by now if Crystal was lost. Even though their meeting was brief, each of them knew Aigami would stay true to his promise. This would not be the last time they would encounter him.

"Now I know why Brett wants that card," Patty finally said after a long drive in silence. By now, Bailey had made it to Heraklion. "If that's what he can do as a card, what can he do outside of it."

"Give Brett enough power to rule this world," Melody answered. "Now that the line of High Kings is over, they are no longer bound by their pact and can serve anyone. I would hate to think of that noble creature in that hand of vermin like your ex-boyfriend, Crystal."

"Perhaps it's best if you do go home," Jeannie said, her clothes drenched and sticking to her skin with cold sweat. "There are bad people everywhere looking for that card. Perhaps Yuri knew some people in his homeworld who can keep you and the Winged Dragon of Ra safe."

"That's out of the question!" Crystal snapped. "I don't want to go where Yuri came from. When last I checked, the people who killed him are in power. What hopes would I have being taken there? No. We continue on our quest to find more Duelists for Ren's team so we can win those Wicked Beast cards and revive Yuri. He's the only one who can stop all these people. He's the only one who can keep us safe. We stick to the plan. But first, we get the hell off this island and board the next flight out of Greece so we can get to Peru. The sooner the better."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Crystal," Bailey said, looking for a place to park. "Every second you're here, that's one-second closer the Winged Dragon goes to being caught by Brett or Aigami, or who knows how much worse. Melody, any luck on those tickets."

"Good news and bad news, I'm afraid," she said, booking their flights on her phone. "We can get catch a flight but it leaves tomorrow afternoon, meaning we have to endure the night here. I'm sure Brett and his goons would be searching the port by then."

"Shit," Bailey cursed, banging her fist on the steering wheel. "Well, we can't go any farther in a bullet-ridden vehicle. I'll have to leave it behind."

"You mean we have to walk?" Jeannie asked timidly.

"Yes!" Bailey shouted. "Grow up, will you?"

"Don't yell at her!" Patty shouted back. "She's scared!"

Bailey countered and then they all started to argue. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Crystal roared. "SHUT UP! Geeze! We're not going to solve anything getting at each other's throats. Bailey, you know people, right? Especially around this region. There's gotta be a safe house or something you and your Ops teams used while operating here, right?"

"Around Greece especially, yes," Bailey agreed. "You won't believe how many Termnnians cause trouble here. Two years ago, two adolescent numskulls got so wasted they accidentally conjured a Summoned Skull and a Dark Magician who started a ruckus by the Chania lighthouse with a Summoner's brawl. My father and I worked all night on that one. Had to erase the memories of a hundred students on holiday, as well as a few tourists."

"Wow," chuckled Patty. "Any damage?"

"Just some broken furniture," Bailey answered. "But we made the culprits look like they did it, so no harm done. Magicians and alcohol do not mix. Believe me, I know. When I was a little girl, I summoned a Hinotama Soul when I was playing with a candle. I discovered my gift but burned down the barn that stood on our lands for hundreds of years. I was also a little woozy on the malt wine I discovered in my father's cellar."

"You don't play around, huh?" laughed Crystal. "Nice story, but what about that safe house? Do you have one or not?"

Bailey parked the SUV. "It's a ways from here," she answered, turning off the vehicle. "It's not much, but it should get us through the night without any problems." She unfastened her seatbelt.

"You're going to have to get rid of that gear," Patty suggested. "The last thing we need is a chick in tactical armor making us stand out."

Bailey sighed heavily. She did not want to take off her gear, but she knew Patty was right. She ripped off the Velcro straps and took off her vest, then unfastened her holsters and pouches. "I feel naked without my gear," she said, putting on a softshell jacket and a cap.

"It's a small price to pay for some safety," said Crystal. "Come on, girls. Let's get the hell out of here."

They checked to see if they didn't leave anything important behind and finally closed the doors. Bailey left the keys in the ignition and left a note on the windshield telling anyone who came across the SUV that if they could fix it they could have it. She slipped on her over-the-shoulder backpack and led her friends on a long walk to the safe house near the water. But before they could even reach the property, soldiers slowly stalked out of the shadows, pointing their weapons at Crystal and the others.

"Oh no!" grumbled Bailey.

"Hands up, ladies!" Santiago said, leading a squad out of the alley. "Up high where I can see 'em. That's it. Good girls. Come into the light, please; nice and easy." The mercenaries surrounded them. Santiago hounded them to a nearby wall. "Up against the wall. Hands against the wall," he ordered. So they did. "Search them!" he commanded. "Make it thorough. Every nook and cranny. Every crevice." The mercs cackled, wasting no time in doing what Santiago ordered them to do. Santiago went for Crystal. "You're a difficult one, Anderson," he said, removing his M-Pact gloves. He placed his hands on her ribs and patted them down. "I'm going to have so much fun watching Brett deal with you when we bring you back."

"The both of you can go to hell," Crystal growled, feeling his hands slide down to her hips and thighs. "You're such a pig! Stop that!"

"Hey, hey, be easy on her!" Patty barked at the merc searching Jeannie. "You don't have to get touchy!" Her searcher placed his whole hand on the back of her head. He squeezed her skull underneath his grip and slammed the side of her face against the brick. "Shut up!" he shouted.

"Ah, here it is," Santiago said when he found The Winged Dragon of Ra in Crystal's purse. He examined the brilliant artwork and the 3D image raising up and down. The gold surface of the card shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. "Command, this is Eagle 1 we got-" Before he could finish, a prehistoric behemoth burst from the alley and snatched Santiago with his razor-sharp teeth.

Santiago screamed, feeling the teeth dig through his gear and into his flesh. He felt as though he were being crushed by a garbage truck's compactor. His legs kicked up and down as the monster snapped his jaws keeping him stuck in his mouth. His right arm and left leg were severed by the row of sharp teeth, and fell into the cobbled street with a sick _whomp!_

"Black Tyranno!" Crystal gasped.

"Run! Run!" Patty shouted, pushing away the mercenary holding her down. She kicked Jeannie's mercenary in the balls and grabbed Jeannie by the wrist leading away from the carnage.

Bailey released herself from the grip of her captor. She smashed her foot against the side of his head with a powerful roundhouse kick. She turned and punched another square in the jaw. He howled and tumbled to the ground.

Bailey then punched another one, grabbed him by his Shemaugh, and smashed his face against the wall. The other mercs yelled and hollered, wondering what to do against the massive beast who started to gobble them up one by one. "Hurry!" she cried. "The safe house is there next to that red boat. Run! Run!"

Crystal was about to, but she stopped realizing something precious was missing. The Winged Dragon of Ra! Santiago had it! Did Black Tyranno eat it? Miraculously, she spotted Santiago's arm on the ground, his fingers still clutching the card.

His pinky was still twitching. Crystal mustered up the courage to touch the severed limb. A mercenary was about to sneak up on her, but Black Tyranno whipped him clear across the rooftops to the other street with his tail. Crystal had to wedge the stiffened fingers off the card before she freed it from the dead man's grip. Then she sprinted as fast as her legs could take her, not caring that her skin-tight party dress started to tear.

They dashed for the safe house. Meanwhile, Black Tyranno finished the last of the mercenaries. He wiped them all out before they could fire a single shot, save for two, who dropped their weapons and jumped into the water to escape. Black Tyranno disregarded them and stomped towards Crystal and her friends. Bailey was struggling to find the keys.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Jeannie sobbed. "Oh, hurry! He's going to eat us!"

"Bailey!" shouted Melody. "Bailey come on!" "Meow! Meow!" screeched Rinyan.

Black Tyranno roared and made his way down the port. They could feel the ground shake underneath their feet with every step he made. They could hear his breathing. Crystal screamed. "BAILEY HURRY UP HE'S COMING!"

She found it. She pushed the door open and they dashed inside. Bailey slammed the door shut and immediately rushed into the kitchen to hide. The safe house shook. The paintings on the walls waved back and forth and the glass chandelier rocked back and forth. Then, all was still. Rain began to tap against the windows and the side of the house.

"Is he...is he gone?" Jeannie whispered.

"Nobody move a muscle!" Patty cried, pressing all her weight down on Jeannie to keep her from moving. "Maybe his vision is based on movement like in the movies."

Crystal eventually gained enough courage to get up and walk to the window. She pulled the white linen curtains back and saw the creature still standing outside. He opened his mouth and let out a loud snarl. Crystal screamed and ducked to the floor. Black Tyranno made a thunderous gulping noise. Crystal could take it no more. She stood back up, pulled the curtains back again and shouted: "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Black Tyranno shook his head. Lights turned on all over the port side of the city. He heard voices. People were coming. With just a thought, Black Tyranno opened a white portal and jumped in. The portal closed and he was gone.

"What the hell!" Crystal wondered. The concerned folk and even law enforcement officers searched the port for any sign of the ruckus that woke them. An hour went by and they could find nothing. Soon, they all thought they were hearing things, and supposed it was a boat scratching against a metal surface. Something. Anything to keep them calm and go back to sleep. When the last citizen was gone and the police drove off, the night was silent. Black Tyranno was nowhere to be seen.

The girls took this time to clean themselves up. They showered together and changed into new clothes, feeling relieved to be free of their torn, dirty, and soaked party outfits. Bailey made them all hash and a few powdered eggs for some dinner...or breakfast, considering it was two in the morning. As Crystal's toast popped out, there was a bright flash outside, followed by stead, strong, footsteps. "Oh no!" Jeannie wailed, ducking under the table.

Crystal, still feeling she had some unfinished business with the Black Tyranno, ripped one last piece of bacon with her teeth and marched toward the window. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" she said. Her nightgown flapping gracefully with each step.

Black Tyranno had returned. He just stood there, watching the house. He made no sudden moves. And then, he saw Crystal at the window, glaring at him furiously. The musical pendant around her neck brought back so many memories of his former master. It calmed him. Black Tyranno wagged his massive tail from left to right, then he walked around in a small circle and curled up. He fell asleep.

"What's he doing?" Patty asked.

Crystal pursed her lips. She tapped her finger on the bottom lip as she pondered the creature's behavior. "You know something, girls? I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"Are you crazy!" Jeannie cried, holding a pillow close to her chest. "He's a dinosaur! Dinosaurs eat people!"

"Yes, but, this dinosaur was once Yuri's favorite monster," Crystal replied. "I'm starting to think about that so-called 'attack' back in Athens. I don't think he was attacking the city. I think he was trying to protect me."

Melody placed a hand on Crystal's forehead. "You must be sick or something," she said. "Did you get hit on the head on the way here?"

"I'm not crazy!" Crystal insisted. "Yuri was my best friend. I was there cheering him on in many Duels with this monster out. And this pendant around my neck. Yuri gave this to me the night he disappeared. After every match, Yuri would open this pendant and play the song inside." She held the musical pendant in her hand and opened it. The inspiring jingle of Passionate Duelist started to play. "He knows me," she said.

"You really think so?" Patty asked. She stood behind Crystal and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I can't help but start to feel the same way. And you know, if he wanted to kill us so badly, I think he would have done so by now."

"I know so," Crystal said. She headed out the door, ignoring the protests of her friends. She walked outside. The water glistened in blue sparkles from the moon as the sudden rain clouds dispersed and opened up the sky, revealing thousands of bright stars. Black Tyranno breathed heavily as he slumbered there on the streeet. Crystal's movements got slower and slower as she approached the Duel Monster. She knelt down in front of it. "Ahem," she said softly.

Black Tyranno's breathing stopped. He opened his eyes and raised his head. He snarled. At once, Crystal opened the pendant to play the song. Black Tyranno calmed down. "Do you know who this belonged to?" she asked.

Black Tyranno tilted his head curiously to the right. The moon made his amber eyes flash into a brilliant shade of cerulean. His black, armored flesh, turned pale gray as it was washed in silver. "Yuri," Crystal urged him. "Yuri. Do you know him? Do you remember him?" Black Tyranno nodded his head. Crystal gasped in excitement. "Can you hear me? Can you understand me?"

Again, Black Tyranno nodded his head.

"Where is he?" Crystal begged him. "Do you know where he is?"

Black Tyranno shook his head. Crystal's hopes fell in an instant.

"Is he...is he even alive?"

Much to her dismay, Black Tyranno shook his head in reply. Tears dripped down Crystal's cheeks.

"No..." she moaned. She had hoped what Ren said wasn't true. Perhaps the photos Brett showed her on the yacht were fake. But even Yuri's ace monster denied that he still lived. Crystal buried her face in her hands and wept. Black Tyranno whined sympathetically and touched her with the tip of his nose. Crystal looked up from her hands, to see the gentle nudge for herself.

"Jeannie!" cried Melody.

"Jeannie, no!" Patty called.

Jeannie walked out into the street, still clutching the pillow in her hands. She stopped midway, wondering how she could have been so dumb to approach such a thing. "It's okay," said Crystal. "He knows me. He's actually really gentle."

Jeannie took a while to believe that, but her curiosity got the best of her. If there was one thing that always got her, it was a chance to pet exotic animals. "Can I touch it?" she asked.

"Sure, he won't mind," Crystal said. Jeannie wore nothing underneath her pale-blue t-shirt, so he set the pillow down to keep her knees shielded from the cold pavement. She placed her hand on his snout. It was surprisingly warm like a steel bar lying on the hot sun. "Wow," she said. "He's...he's so cool. Can we keep him."

"There's no doubt about it," Bailey said, approaching Black Tyranno slowly. "I have a feeling this guy is going to hanging around with us for the long run."

Melody and Patty still cowered behind the door. "What the hell?" Melody said, shivering. "Have you all gone insane? And just how in the world are we supposed to walk around with that thing hanging beside us. And he's so big. He won't fit on the plane!"

"She has a point," Patty said. "And I don't think airport security is going to allow us to use him as a service animal."

Black Tyranno stood up. Bailey lost her footing and fell, while Jeannie held on tightly to Crystal. He took two giant steps over them, then conjured a portal. He tilted his head towards it as if telling them all to line up in front of it. Not wanting to anger the beast, Patty and Melody hurried towards it, lining up beside their friends.

"Just where in the hell will this lead us?" Bailey asked.

Without warning, Black Tyranno pushed them all into the portal. They screamed as they were tossed and turned in a world of endless white light. Where did he push them into? Where were they going? Crystal suddenly thought it was a mistake to put her trust into the beast. If she was heading towards her death, she hoped it would be a quick one.

* * *

 **Avi**

* * *

By one that afternoon, Avi had felt the chill turn into a soothing warmth. The white, wintry, wasteland of rocks, ice, and pine was replaced by an endless sea of green, dotted with purple, red, gold, orange, green, and even glowing flowers. Grassy meadows, cool, crystal clear lakes, and lush forests with trees exploding with color told Avi that she was now in the Blooming Kingdom. Gardenrealm.

"I'm going to be sick," Ser Gerhalos burped. "Are we there yet?"

Sanctity of Dragon was also quite relieved to be free of the chill, even though he was partially immune to it. Avi was growing hot in her furs. With a sigh of satisfaction, she removed them, stripping down to her gown. In no time at all, Sanctity of Dragon flew over the capital of Red Summer. Castle Gardner stood near the coast, stretching miles wide and hundreds of feet high. Down below in the courtyard, she saw Ser Damien waving to her. She was then greeted by a very dear friend. Something rushed over her with a loud whoosh.

"ARVAS!" Avi called. She waved at the Ancient Dragon, now fully healed of his wounds. Sanctity of Dragon roared happily, feeling such a thrill to see that his friend was alive and well after his battle.

"Sir Arvas!" Ser Gerhalos called over the howling wind. He started waving at the beast. "Look at you! It's good to see you, my friend!"

"Ser Gerhalos! Avi!" Arvas yelled in delight, steadily flying beside her and Sanctity of Dragon. "What a perfect day for flying, no?" Avi burst into tears and started crying. "Now, now, now, none of that Lady Avi. You'll have me choking up, too. I don't want to be known as the first dragon to cry in thousands of years now, do I?"

"I'm sorry," Avi said, using her furs to wipe her tears. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nonsense," laughed Arvas. "I am a True Dragon. It's going to take a dastardly knight and a flying suit of armor to take me down."

"He almost did," Avi jested. "Look at you. You seem to be in good form."

"Better than ever, actually," Arvas said doing a delightful spin. "Come on, Sanctity of Dragon. Let me have a turn. It's been many days since Avi has ridden me."

Sanctity of Dragon snorted in reply. Avi stood up on the dragon's neck and jumped, screaming in both terror and excitement, for she had never thought she would be jumping from dragon to dragon in mid-flight before. She landed softly on Arvas' back and held on tight as he swooped over castle towards the ocean. Avi screamed, feeling the blood rush up her body to her brain. The wind whipped her face and made her hair flow behind her. He spun and loop-de-looped to show Avi a good time and brashly boast his good health to her.

Avi crawled up Arvas' neck. She leaned towards the right side of his head and kissed it, then wrapped her arms on his neck as wide as they would allow before nuzzling the back of his head with tears glistening down her cheeks. Arvas smiled and was glad that she had her eyes closed so she could not see the big tear rolling down the side of his neck.

When the ride was over, Arvas flew towards the courtyard where Ser Damien waited. Ser Gerhalos jumped off the back his mount and ran into the castle, holding his hands over his mouth, his cheeks puffed with sickness. "MAKE WAY!" he cried out, running inside to look for a bathroom. Sanctity of Dragon still felt like it was his duty to stay beside Avi and continued to patrol the skies over the castle to both announce her presence in the castle and to warn off anyone who dared show he harm. "Bye Arvas!" Avi said to her dragon, waving as he flew away to stretch his wings and have a little race with Sanctity of Dragon.

"You're back," Ser Damien said, dressed in a black and gold doublet with a black velvet cape around his neck.

"Ser Damien," Avi said, allowing him to take her hand and kiss it. "You look good in velvet."

Ser Damien stretched the collar of his neck. On the contrary, he felt a little ridiculous. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly my style of clothing. But the Gardners are a very elegant family. They want everyone, even the cleaner of the chamber pots to dress their best. No doubt in my mind they expect the same for you. They'll have a few choice words about your garments. They just reek of the coldness of the north."

Out of nowhere, six maidens in colorful garbs came running out of the castle. They surrounded Avi and inspected her. They were not too pleased with the state of her hair, dry and beaten by the wind when she flew on her dragon's back.

They hated her winter gown. They tugged on it, sniffed it, and ripped pieces of it off to examine the coarse fabric.

"Oh, those disgusting Northerners!" one of the maids said. "No, no, no, this will never do!"

She shooed Ser Damien away with her broom, smacking his buttocks with it until he got the point and ran away. Once he was gone, the maids tore Avi's dress off her body and tossed it into a nearby cauldron to burn it. They picked her up and unceremoniously tossed her into one of the pools nearby.

"HEY!" Avi shouted, tumbling naked through the air and landing in the pool with a loud splash. The maids rolled up their sleeves, lifting Avi out of the water and resting her near the edge of the pool where they scrubbed her.

One poured large drops of a sweet-scented oil onto her palms and rubbed them on Avi's hair to give it a silky shine and get rid of the smell of pine. Avi felt the liquid ooze into her mouth. She spat it out.

"Not so hard you mean thing!" she fussed. "Ow!" She cried as someone yanked a lock of her hair and snipped it off with silver engraved scissors. "What are you - NO!" she cried, feeling another almost pull her dragon stone off her neck. "Don't you touch that!" she shouted.

The maiden in green, no doubt the leader of the group, clapped her hands. "Undercarriage," she ordered.

"Don't you dare!" Avi shouted. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Aldara walked down the steps to the courtyard half an hour later, doing her best to control her laughter as Avi was leaning over a bench making funny faces when the lead maid fastened a corset around her waist. She had her foot to her back, and she was yanking on the cord with all her might.

"I. Can't. Breathe!" Avi choked. Her hair was fastened into a fluffy bun and curled bangs swirled down her face, now powdered and coated with makeup.

"Thank you, Brunhilde," Aldara said, holding up her hand, glistening with many beautiful rings. "But I don't think that will be necessary."

"Sorry, but the lady needs to look her best!"

Suddenly, Sanctity of Dragon flew down to the courtyard. He stomped towards the maids, who screamed and dispersed, save for Brunhilde who was stuck in mid-pull, for she was frozen in fright.

Aldara laughed. "You'd best get that off her now. He thinks you're hurting her."

"Ah, yes of course," Brunhilde said, letting go of the cord. She scampered away, screaming for someone to save her.

"Sorry about that," Aldara said, walking to Avi and unfastening the corset. "The Gardeners can be a little carried away when it comes to fashion. I must say, it's good to see you again, Avi. I haven't seen you since, woof, ages."

"It's good to see you, too, my old friend" Avi said, cringing in agony once the corset released her of its confinement. She rubbed her aching ribs and breathed heavily, to which Aldara counseled her to take it slowly. Her face was glowing red. Aldara took her paper fan and waved it in front of Avi's face to give her air. "Thank you," she croaked. "How did you get here so fast? Last I heard, you were in Eredas getting ready for school."

"Starships can get you from place to place at a very high speed," Aldara replied. "And I can wait a little while before school starts. There are still a few months left before the semester starts." She laughed. "Who knows. Some say now that you've got gold, you can end this war before summer ends."

"I sure hope so. And I'm so glad to see you," Avi said, hugging her. Aldara embraced her, too, and kissed her cheek. "And Ser Gerhalos? Where is he?"

Aldara laughed. "He's sick in the bathroom, but I suppose I'll get to him later. My, my, my. Look at you. A Queen. I never would have guessed. And word has reached my ears that you're controlling Slifer the Sky Dragon now." She handed Avi a velvet emerald gown.

Avi put it on as quickly as she could. She turned to let Aldara lace it from behind. "The rumors are true," she said. "Slifer came to me during the wedding. A memory I will no longer talk about."

"I told you that boy was no good," Aldara said, lacing up the gold strings. "Ser Gerhalos told you. Master Yu-Gi-Oh told you. Your dragons told you. Even Yuri told you it wa snot a good idea."

"You don't need to remind me," Avi said, using her fingers to brush some hair over her shoulder. "I know of my mistakes. And now I'm going to fix them. Jon and the others are working hard to make sure my reign remains unhindered. They're dying for me out there, Aldara. No more will I sit around and do nothing."

"That's what I like to hear," Aldara said happily. "I'm proud of you for saying that. You really have grown since we've last met."

"Avi!" Ser Damien said, returning to the courtyard. "Is it safe?"

"It is," Avi replied. "It's just me and Aldara for now. I'm so glad at least a few of us can come back together. I cannot believe you're all that's left of my previous company."

Ser Damien grimaced at the thought. "Ahem, well. Let's not dwindled on that thought, shall we? We're here now. Avi is Queen and there is much to do."

"Like?" Avi asked. "I heard everyone is going to be here tomorrow. Mai and the heroes, senators, lords. I wonder what they wish to discuss."

"Who knows," said Aldara. "But in the meantime, we can just collect ourselves. We've all had long journeys here. Why don't we take this time to gather ourselves and rest."

"Indeed," said Avi. "Perhaps the three of us can catch up. It's been a while. Oh dear! Ser Damien, where's Kayla!"

Again, Ser Damien gave a look of disdain. "You're not going to believe this," he said. "Come with me." He led Avi to a forest in the gardens with a fountain of silver and gold at the center, surrounded by flowers that let out a heavenly chiming noise as they swayed in the breeze.

Avi expected to see a baby, but instead, she saw a little girl, around seventeen years of age dancing around the fountains in a short, black dress. Her jet-black hair swayed gracefully like shadow following and it twinkled like a thousand stars. Every time she spun, a trail of blue flames and golden embers pursued her. A large, golden ribbon was placed in the back of her hair, shimmering with tiny diamonds. Her skin was the rich color of buttermilk, and her eyes were like diamonds against a bright flame. Her lips were naturally red and the jewel known as the Heart of Dragons was glowing around her neck.

"Kayla?" Avi gasped. "It...it can't be! I was gone for but a few days."

"She's beautiful!" Aldara whispered, hoping not do distract Sairahiniel from her dance. "Who is she?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Ser Damien whispered back. "But I'll tell you anyway. When we were on our way to see a great dragon, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos came to us."

"The Legendary Dragons!" Aldara said in disbelief. "You lie!"

"It is not lie," said Avi. "They came to us and gave us a baby girl to take care of. Her name is Sairahiniel. But we call her Kayla. She's...she's a Divine. The favorite and first daughter of Safaani. She's the Princess of All Dragons. And she has to be kept a secret."

"That's going to be hard to do now that she's all grown up," said Ser Damien. "Which is another odd thing about her. It was only a few days ago that she was a baby. Now...I...I just don't know. Perhaps my eyes are being cheated by some spell. Grimora, a talking spellbook we happened to pick up, told us it was Avi's power and the return of the True Dragons that has caused Kayla to grow like this."

"Legendary Dragons, Princess of Dragons, and talking spellbooks," Aldara said with a laugh. "You three have been through many adventures it seems."

Avi chuckled. "That we have. And even now, it looks like it's just getting started."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

"This...this cannot be happening," she muttered, on the ground still in her pajamas. There were rows of palm trees above her, gently waving against a bright, blue sky. They were on a sandy beach. The water in front of her was a rich shade of turquoise. A sight she had never seen before. It was as though she was looking at a beautiful picture from a magazine. Had it not been for the red and white flag waving on the jeep parked nearby, she would never have guessed that she was in Lima, the capital city of Peru. Judging by the beaches, steep cliffs, and beautiful buildings, she concluded that they were in Miraflores where Amistad told them to meet. "How...how did this happen?"

"Seems like our friend knows teleportation," Bailey replied, sitting up. She saw Black Tyranno running towards a small forest of palms. He sat down.

"No, no, no," cried Patty. "Look at this place. Somebody is going to see him! And we gotta find a place with clothes, Jeannie pissed herself."

"Mommy...mommy," the poor girl mumbled, shivering awfully. Melody could contain herself no more, and vomited on the ground. Portal travel. She hoped to never experience it again.

"I can take care of this," Bailey said. "We have units here in Peru as well." She fumbled around, but forgot she left all her gear and equipment in the safe house back in Greece. "Oh, damn it!" she said. "Where's my stuff? I forgot my stuff!"

"Bad Idea anyway," said Crystal, trying to keep herself from throwing up. "I mean," her cheeks puffed. "Ahem, I mean, wouldn't your father be looking for you?"

"Oh, yeah," Bailey replied sorrowfully. "I still have the computer on my watch, though. I'll see if there are any safe houses around here."

"Good thinking," said Patty. "In the meantime, what are we going to do about him?" she pointed at the Black Tyranno, yawning as he lay under the shade of the tree. People began to take notice of him. "Uh, this is not good."

"I'll take care of the crowd," said Bailey. "You ladies deal with him in the meantime."

Crystal and her friends took a moment to collect themselves and relieve their bodies of the sickness the portal put them through. Bailey started running down the sidewalk, even though she was clad in pajamas, with her Duel Disk in hand, doing all she could to convince the crowd that the monster laying there in the trees was just a hologram, and the reason she and her friends were still in underwear and pajamas was because they were drunk from a party the night before. Many took her word for it and clapped. Others told her to show a little modesty. Children started begging their fathers for one, but it was too expensive, sitting at 5000 soles.

Crystal, Patty, Jeannie, and Melody hurried towards the Black Tyranno while the crowd was small. Black Tyranno saw them coming, and just before Crystal could mutter a word, he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. They stopped. Where did he go? The smoke dispersed. Something was taking shape through the thick veil.

Upon close inspection, the girls grew breathless when they saw a handsome young man took Black Tyranno's place. He was kneeling on the ground. His body was well-formed and strong. He had jet black hair styled in a long comb over with a hard part and a fade. His beard was short and well-trimmed. His skin was peach-colored and shined with drops of sweat.

Crystal and her friends bit their lips and blushed. Not only was the young man easy on the eyes and as fit as a god...he was naked. He slowly turned his head at the girls, and stared at them with pale, amber eyes that caused their souls to melt. He stood up, not caring that he was as bare as the day he was born.

"Black Tyranno?" Bailey said, slowly approaching the young man. "This doesn't feel real. I need to make sure if it is. Can I...can I touch...everything?"

Patty fixed her hair, as did Melody, running her hands down her head and tossing her hair over her shoulder. Jeannie blushed and giggled, unable to keep her eyes off certain...places of the man's body. Not even his six-pack could distract her from the view.

"Uh...h-h-hello," Crystal stuttered. "Um...who are you?"

"I am Tyrannus," the lad answered. "Are you Yuri's friend?"

"I am Yuri's friend!" Patty said, waving her hand. "Do you need to take me away? Cuz I am so available."

"What about Ni-ch!" Jeannie asked, but her mouth was blocked by Patty's hand.

"Which one of you is Crystal?" Tyrannus asked.

"Ugh!" Patty cried, walking away. "Why does she always get the good ones!"

Tyrannus ignored her and beckoned Crystal to step forward. She did. He asked her to open the music box around her neck. So she did and let the music play.

He nodded and hugged her. Patty and the other went red with jealousy. "I have searched all over for you," he said. "Crystal. Yes?"

Crystal nodded.

"I have felt your presence since the first day Yuri played me. I could tell there was something special about you. I listened as you cheered him on when we fight. I felt your joy and your passion when you saw me. You liked me it seems. I have always liked you, too."

"Have you?" Crystal asked, glowing as red as an apple. She looked away, doing her best to remember her relationship with Amistad.

"Hey," Patty whined. "I cheered Yuri on, too."

"If it's any consolation, I'm his biggest fan!" Melody said, jumping out of nowhere and leaning against Crystal. "I cheered for him the loudest on TV. Why, I have a shrine dedicated to him." She hissed through her teeth. "And you. Sharp teeth and all."

"So," said Bailey. "Not that I mind...any of this. Definitely not mind any of this because you offer such a splendid view. Not to say you weren't cool as Black Tyranno, you were always cool. It's just that...do you want my number?"

"Get to the point," Melody said.

"Meow," Rinyan agreed.

"Ahem, right. I mean, why did you turn into a human? And such a beautiful human?"

Tyrannus looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is it too much? Would you prefer a more favorable form? I could turn into a slug or a cat or a toad for more convenient travel. Or perhaps a human with less exaggerated features. I could change back into my true form if you wish."

"NO!" they all cried out.

"No, no, you're perfectly fine," said Bailey. "I don't mind at all. It's just that...well...people have clothes for a reason. Not that I mind the view, mind you. It's the law."

"Why do you wear those rags?" Tyrannus asked. "Is human shamefulness so strong that they would hide their bodies from each other?"

"That's just the way it is," said Crystal. "We're going to have to find a place to get you some clothes. Not to mention all of us do. We left our things back in Crete."

"My apologies," said Tyrannus. "I could go back and gather your possessions if you wish."

"Maybe another time," said Crystal. "We have to settle here first. Cards and some spare undergarments are no big deal right now. Don't worry. We need to find some new threads, a place to stay, and possibly link up with our friends."

"We might not see them for a couple of days," said Patty. "They left Crete just yesterday. Boy, won't they be surprised to know we got here first."

"I'll say," said Jeannie. "So, Mr. Tyrannus, just what does it feel like being a dinosaur?"

"It's more comfortable than this, I tell you," Tyrannus answered. "And I'm starting to miss my tail. How do you humans walk on such scrawny legs."

"They're good for more than just walking baby," Patty said, smacking his buttocks. "You'll get used to it. And as much as I want to see you standing here looking pretty, we've gotta move. We're attracting more unwanted attention."

Bailey, using what little money she had, bought a towel to wrap it around Tyrannus' waist. They walked him into town, keeping him well hidden by going through alleyways and various hedges. Some people saw him and paid him no mind. Others were shocked to see a man walk around like that and show no shame. A lot of girls heads turned as he passed by and a man or two whistled at him for his company.

Once they got to the shopping district, they realized they did not have enough money to by anything for themselves. So, Tyrannus took Bailey with her into a portal, taking them back to Crete where she gathered their things and returned seconds later. She ran to the nearest trash can and vomited, still not used to portal travel.

Many hours later, they were finally well-dressed and well fed. Crystal and the girls spared no expense in making Tyrannus look good. They bought him tight, dark, jeans, a hooded denim jacket, and for fun, Jeannie gave him a leather charm bracelet. Melody chipped in and bought him a choker with the name Melodia written on a silver tag. It was her name in Spanish. Thankfully, it was too small for the others to notice, and it was well-hidden underneath his black t-shirt.

"I thank you for your gifts," Tyrannus said, finishing the last few bites of his charcoal-broiled chicken. But they had to teach him how to eat properly earlier. Once the chicken was brought forth, he immediately dove in and ravaged it like a savage animal. It left the waitress perplexed to see such a good-looking young man not have the slightest bit of knowledge about table manners. Crystal made up the best excuse she could to get the waitress to leave, including a fat Sol.

Bailey wiped his chin of bits of charred chicken skin with a red napkin. She did it slowly as a mother would with tender loving care. "Thank you," he said. "And thank you for the food. But I'm afraid it's a little too strange for my tastes. Not to say I don't like it - it was a fine meal. It just takes a few bites I never had meat like this before. It's not as dull and bloody as the flesh I've had from other prey."

"Because it's been cooked," said Crystal. "That's one thing you'll have to learn about us humans. "We don't like eating our meats raw. Our immune systems, and our taste buds, aren't as strong or tolerant as yours."

"Cooked meat is better than raw meat," said Jeannie, wrapping the tips of one of her newly made pigtails around her fingers. "There are so many ways you can cook it. I sure hope you can try them all."

Tyrannus smiled at her, but he shook his head. "It's a wonderful idea, My Lady. But I don't think it would be wise for me to get used to human customs. I'm a dinosaur after all. And as much as my form pleases you, I prefer to stay as what I truly am."

"It saddens me to hear you say that," said Melody. "There can be so much you can do like this. You can't juggle between forms or something? Not only do we enjoy this form for uh...traveling purposes, but it makes communication so much better. You can tell us so much about Yuri and what transpired the day of his death."

Tyrannus looked away sadly. He put his arm on the top of the booth and looked out the window. "I do not know. I do not know anything that happened. But I could sense a great disturbance in our connection. The bond that Yuri and I shared. Something was amiss. A fell power bewitched the air that night. I felt as though my master was in peril. And I there was nothing I could do to help him. I was still confined in my card. By the time I severed the strings between me and the monster world, it was too late. Yuri was dead."

The girls gasped with great grief. Tears sparkled in their eyes. Patty put her head down, shaking her head. Crystal sniffed and wiped a few tears from the corner of her eyes with her palm. "Do you know who killed him?" she asked. "Tyrannus, it could help a lot to know who took part in his murder."

"It was those sisterhood girls, wasn't it?" said Bailey. "We have a sneaking suspicion they're the ones behind all this. It was them wasn't it?"

"The Sisterhood is nothing more than a weapon," said Tyrannus. "They brought him down, but they would never have found him, let alone know he existed, had it not been for that one man. The one you call Dragonheart. They think I'm just a mere card. They think I didn't hear them plotting against Yuri in Duelist Academy. I know it was them. I tried chasing her down, but I was bound to the will of a boy pretending to be king. I lost her. Alexandra. I will tear out her hear when I get the chance."

"I just knew it!" Melody shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

"You know them?" Crystal asked.

"Everyone does," Bailey answered. "In fact, every time something bad happens, the Dragonhearts are usually the ones who are behind it. But the murder of High King Yuri is just...Goddesses! That means...Maximillion Pegasus...he..."

"He was innocent," Melody gasped. "He didn't kill Yuri after all. Avi and her friends were right." She massaged both her temples with her fingers. "Oh no, this is terrible!"

"And it makes sense," Bailey said, squeezing her empty cola can. "The Dragonhearts could not acquire power so long as Pegasus was High Chancellor. And poor Prince Hector was just another pawn. Once he got the throne and threw both Pegasus and Yuri out of the picture, the Dragonhearts had their key to the throne. Right, Tyrannus?"

"You are correct," said Tyrannus. "They knew Hector would make a terrible ruler. He was young and sadistic. That is why I left Feldia in search of Prince Yuri. I did not wish for my owner to be that wicked boy. Likewise, the people would hate him, too. He would lose favor with the people soon. When his popularity fell, Antilles killed him, pretending he did the Empire a favor by ridding them of that young tyrant. Lady Avi and the Princes know Pegasus was innocent, but the people of Termnnia are so blinded by revenge for Yuri that they see her love for Pegasus as treachery. So they rally with Antilles to go against her."

"Tyrannus, what are you doing here?" Melody asked. "Your information could turn the tide of the war. You have to go back to Termnnia now and tell them what you know. The people allied with the Dragonheart Empire will learn the truth. They could turn on Antilles."

"It's not that simple," said Tyrannus. Rinyan hopped onto his lap and curled up to nap. Tyrannus smiled and pet the little creature. "Their love for Antilles is too great. The war is reaching its climax. It is far too late for words. Even my own. What the world needs is Yuri's return. And from what I understand, you and your friends have discovered a way to bring him back?"

"We did," Crystal said happily. She opened her purse, taking out a flier to show him. "It's the Phobos Cup. A tournament in which teams of the best Duelists in the world will gather and fight to see who's the best. But, the prize we're after are these three cards. The Wicked Beasts. My friend Ren, I believe you know him, too." Tyrannus nodded. Of course he remembered Ren. The boy who eased Yuri's mind and raised his spirits when he was angry or scared. He had grown fond of Ren, too. Crystal saw the look of recognition on his face and smiled. "Great! Well, according to Ren, these Wicked Beasts have the power to resurrect the dead."

"And you mean to bring Yuri back with these monsters?"

"Yes," Crystal answered. "Like I said, we're forming a team. We got Melody who just got three awesome Greek God Cards. I'm sure her monsters will give us an edge in the tournament. And I take it you brought us to Peru because you know the second Duelist for our team is here?"

"I did not know of this. But I could sense your urge to come here. This place especially. Miraflores. It certainly is a beautiful city. I feel an ancient power residing here. Something...in tune with the land. I believe your Duelist is here."

"Perfect," Jeannie cheered. "You could be our guardian. I've never had a dinosaur be a protector before."

"I'd rather he stay like this," Patty said with a love-struck look on her face. "I don't mind. So, uh, Crystal. Just where do we plan to stay?"

"I found a place called the Belmond Miraflores Park Hotel," Crystal answered. "It was pricey, but believe me. The accommodations are worth it."

"Sound good to me," Bailey said, tossing her napkin on her plate, piled with chicken bones and broiled skin. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I didn't get any sleep in the last twenty-four hours. I think we should rest up at the hotel and wait for Amistad and the others to come back."

"Oh, great," groaned Patty. "Mario's return is imminent. I tell you, I am in no mood to see that guy again. Here's hoping Amistad dropped him off in France like he wanted."

"This Mario," Tyrannus said, covering up a burp. "Does he bother you? Do you wish me to take care of him for you?"

Patty smiled at her new companion. "What an angel."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

The tales of the Armageddon Knight filled Evelyn with a sense of dread as she sat by the fire of the inn. Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman had given her plenty of time to rest. As the hours went by, stories about the war began to grow more and more constant. There were talks of Stas being surrounded by House Dragonheart and Avi making deals with the notorious Big Five. Talk of mountains of gold and alliances being forged for a chance to have some of it. "Gold always was the best means to gain no allies," Bastion said, helping himself to a bowl of potato soup.

The innkeeper, who introduced herself as Grelka, was very pleased to see the youngsters eat. As she cooked in the small kitchen behind the counter, she heard their tales and learned of Evelyn and Alexis' escape from Ethan's clutches. They did not have to worry about where her allegiances lay, for Grelka was a proud supporter of High King Yuri and the Plantegrasts who came before him.

Even without her political affinity to the Heart-Earth Crown's true owner, Grelka was a strict follower of Manniva, Goddess of Mercy. And her heart was of gold. She would never find it within herself to betray anyone, even for coin.

She served a wandering hedge knight a cooked turkey leg before going for the booth at the end of the building where Evelyn and Alexis sat alone away from the prying eyes of Flotsam's townsfolk.

They seemed like hardworking folk, but if there was one thing Alexis learned, it was to never trust anyone who chooses to live in a bog. Grelka was an exception - a very rare exception - but a majority of the villagers were drunks, ex-convicts who chose to live the rest of their days in the swamps, and even prostitutes who would turn on their friends for a handful of coppers. That was why Buster Blader stood at the bottom of the wooden steps to their booth, still cloaked and hooded so no one would see he was a Duel Monster.

Bastion and Ser Barth kept a close eye on the perimeter, making double sure no trouble makers would be bold enough to bother the two fugitive princesses. A large group of mercenaries walked into the tavern, bursting through the door and letting in the harsh stormy winds that blew in from the Lightning Meadows out in the Storm Coasts. They were exhausted by the looks of them. Their weary limbs hung uselessly and their limp fingers could hold on to their weapons no more. One of them let his war hammer drop on the floor with a loud clank.

"Inkeep!" called the leader, wearing a yellow and blue checkered gambeson under his rusty iron chesplate. "A round of beers over here. And a nice pork if you will. Can you do that?"

"I'll be right with you, good sirs," she said.

"And do you know any place around here to find women? My men could use a romp to lift their spirits." He looked at Alexis and Evelyn sitting secluded in their booths. He smiled at them, revealing gross yellowish-black teeth that have been ruined by years of beer guzzling and tobacco chewing. Buster Blader moved, blocking his view of the girls, then crossed his arms.

"There's a brothel just a short march over the bridge, good sirs," said Grelka.

A fat mercenary with a bald head and pointed ears pointed at the Evelyn and Alexis. "Wot about dim?" he asked. "Dey look nice? Are their services available?"

"Leave them a lone," Grelka whispered. "That soldier guarding them is as strong as a hundred men. Please, the last thing I want in bloodshed in my inn. If you wish to have girls for company, again, the brothel is down that way. That is the end of it."

The leader waved his hands. "All right, Plucky, all right. My men meant no disrespect. Forgive us. It's been a long road, and our last encounter took all the cheer from us. We just seek food and flesh and beer and perhaps a nice round of cards to help us recover."

"What happened?" Grelka asked.

"We ran into the damned Armageddon Knight," the leader replied, sitting down at the nearest table. He took his kettle-hat helmet off and set it on the table. "He's as cruel and terrible as the tales tell."

"Goodness me," Grelka said, running for the counter to get them their drinks. She came back moments later. "And what did you do to have such a favorable encounter?"

"We took the Bolt Road through the Lightning Meadow," the leader replied.

"An unwise choice," said Grelka, handing him a tankard of golden honey beer, a specialty drink in the bogs. "Ever merchant from here to Gardenrealm would tell you to avoid that road. Ever since last month, that road became even more perilous."

"Aye," said the leader. "Shortly after that cunt King Ethan was crowned by the Church and named their official poster boy. Another contender for the Diamond Throne is he. They say Avi has a no chance now that Ethan has that weapon. He killed Obelisk the Tormentor like he was a common beast."

"These are dark times indeed," said Grelka. "Even darker now that the Bolt Roads are no longer usable because of the Armageddon Knight."

"He's a curse brought upon us," said a tall mercenary with a wavy mustache. "Punishment for allowing a rat like Ethan Morris to be crowned king. The Armageddon Knight attacks only caravans associated with the Church. Just yesterday, a group of pilgrims were last seen heading to the Bolt Road to meet up at the priory near Castle Muto. They were never heard from again. And we were attacked because we've been delivering goods for the Church. I told this dunderhead that it was a bad idea making business with the Church."

"But these are foul times," said the leader. "Foul times indeed if I've been reduced to taking coin from the Church. I think our hatred for them is what saved us from the knight's wrath. He killed the two priests and their guard, then sent us on our way with a howl. Bah! Serves them right. They wanted to pay us in Imperial Notes, but I got the better of them. So long as Lady Avi and the Alliance have a fighting chance, we still use gold coins and Star Chips here. Long Live the High King!"

"Here! Here!" the mercenary with the mustache said, pounding the table.

Alexis smiled at the sight. "It warms my heart to know we've still got patriots out there willing to stick it to the Church." Lightning flashed outside their rain-washed window. Evelyn formed a quick grin from the corner of her mouth, but chose to say nothing. "Something on your mind?" Alexis asked, snapping her fingers to get Evelyn's attention.

"I don't know," said Evelyn, answering quickly to pretend she was listening. "All this talk about the Armageddon Knight. It sounds scary. Do we really have to go looking for him."

"You heard what they said," Alexis replied, eating a kettle-cooked chip from a black bowl at the center of their table. She picked up another and dunked it on her soup. "The knight is attacking patrons of the Church and pretty much anyone associated with King Ethan. He'll make a good ally for us."

"I think you're crazy," said Evelyn. "The Armageddon Knight is a being who chooses to work alone, and I think it's best if we respect his wishes. What could he possibly want with our Alliance? And besides a hate for King Ethan, I don't think he has any political affiliation. He won't care who Avi is."

"He's a Duel Monster," said Alexis. "Well, one based on legend anyway. My mother once told me scary stories during Eotarma when I was a little girl. She told me stories of brave and noble warriors who were murdered by betrayal. Sometimes, the Goddess of War would feel great empathy towards these warriors, especially if she favored them when they fought in battle. She resurrected them from the dead and turned them into knights who become so infused with her anger, they're literally walking automatons of her very wrath. They wield powers so devastating, that those unlucky enough to do battle with them...and live, state that it was as though they were fighting with a harbinger of the end times. Those who survived a battle with an Armageddon Knight would run back to their lords and scream that the end times are coming."

"It sound scary," Evelyn cried.

"Tell me about it," Alexis chuckled. She picked up her tankard of cider and sipped it. "After mother told me those stories, I wet the bed during the night."

"Oh, Alexis!" Evelyn snapped, not wanting to hear such a thing. "I can't believe you'd tell me such a thing."

"Oh, yeah? And what about that one time you bored me and the girls to death back at the dorm of the 'romantic' affairs you had with Dancer? Remember back at the dorm."

Evelyn laughed. "Ah, yes," she said. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dorm. How I miss the Girl's Palace. Remember our baths underneath the grotto?"

"The Pajama Jam," Alexis said. "The Prez sure had a way with events. I never thought I'd enter a tournament wearing nothing but my pajamas."

"It was unorthodox to say the least," Evelyn chuckled. "But it brought lots of class spirit. Dancer always loved seeing me in my pajamas the next morning before class." Her lips trembled and her shoulders quaked. "He's really gone," she whispered, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Oh, Evelyn," Alexis said sympathetically. She reached across the table and patted her hand. "It's okay."

"He's really dead, isn't he?" Evelyn sniffled. "He died so brutally. He died trying to save me. I could only watch as Ethan murdered him slowly. And then he was defiled by having his skull turned into a chalice for Ethan's drinks. He made me drink from it. He made me..."

"Hey, that's enough," said Alexis. "You're safe now, Evelyn. One way or another, we're going to get our revenge against Ethan. I know he might sound like a horrible phantom from the end times, but Buster Blader says that he can probably help us. The Armageddon Knight I mean. If he can, think of the damage he will do to Ethan. He will kill, no destroy Ethan. You want to see that don't you?"

"More than anything in the world," said Evelyn. "But it must be slowly. I want Ethan to suffer just as he made me suffer. I'll find every man-lover in Termnnia and lock him in a cell with them so he can feel the same pain he inflicted on me when he defiled me."

Alexis burst out laughing. "Damn, Princess, you're on a blood lust, aren't you? Well, one tortured king, coming right up. But we have to do this. We have to overcome our fears and tame this so-called Armageddon Knight. Truce."

"Yes," said Evelyn. "At this point, I feel like I would sell my soul to Zorc just for a chance to see Ethan suffer. Let us find this Armageddon Knight. For Dancer. For Lorin. For Yuri."

* * *

 **Yami**

* * *

His throat was sore. His head ached. In his hands...he felt nothing. They were still gone. He wanted to sob as his mind desperately tried to send signals to his fingers. But they were blocked, ending at the bloody stumps poking out from his sleeves. Yami groaned and attempted to push himself up, but he felt a great and terrible pain overtake him. He shouted and fell back into the stinking mud.

He gritted his teeth, feeling the sharp points of his Millennium Puzzle poke his chest and belly. "Yuri!" he grunted, forcing himself on his back. Yami opened his amethyst eyes and beheld a plain, white, stormy sky above him. The branches of the dead trees seemed to be reaching out to get him. A thousand skinny, dead, limbs ready to take him off into the abyss. The foul, oily water in the pond beside him was bubbling like a witch's cauldron. And flies flew all around him, some going up his nose and into his ears. He felt one crawl into his mouth. Yami gasped and spit it out.

He snorted loudly, launching snot and a few gnats onto his shirt. He continued to spit, for he felt the sensation of something crawling in his mouth. He eventually had to tell his senses that there was nothing in there. Yami slapped more bugs from his ears, moaning and groaning. Oh, that infernal buzzing. It was irritating beyond all reason. He wanted it to stop and now!

But, despite this great discomfort, a question lingered in his aching skull. Where was he?

He sniffed the air as he pressed his back into the mud. It was putrid, but cool to the touch, soothing his body aches. The air made him gag, however. It had the awful scent of raw sewage and rotting corpses, a scent he was all too familiar with. "Ugh!" he growled. It was such powerful smell, one that gave him an awful sense of foreboding. Swamps didn't usually smell like this, and there were only a few cursed bogs in Termnnia with monsters lurking in them. Monsters, that not even magical swords could slay. He began to fear that he was in a bog of undead monsters. Whatever contents wallowing in his stomach started bubbling. He wanted to vomit. Instead, he squeezed his insides with all his might, his sickness became a mere cough, although he could taste the hamburger Yugi ate before they found themselves in this predicament.

Yami guessed that he was in a swamp of sorts. But was he in Termnnia? Or was this place another foul plane of existence in the Shadow Realm? He wished he knew, and usually, he was the one with all the answers.

"Spirit!" Yugi cried.

Yami cringed upon hearing his voice. He was glad to hear it, but the fiery pain in his head amplified Yugi's voice two-fold. "Not so loud," Yami cried. "Please!"

"We've got to get out of here," Yugi pleaded, hovering over Yami. "Please, this place is full of evil. We can't linger here. Please, get up. We have to keep going."

"Yugi...I...I can't,"

"Yes, you can!" Yugi urged him. "Please, get up. Something foul lurks in this place. I can sense it. It's watching us. It's hunting us. It's hungry!"

Suddenly, the trees began to moan and creak. Yugi spun around, fear overtaking him as he looked around for the source of the noise. The trees began to take a hideous form. The tops of the trees merged together to form legs. The legs pushed themselves to the ground and worked with all their might to pull the roots out of the mucky ground. Yugi was expecting to see roots. Instead, a monstrous skull appeared and screeched. More and more trees uprooted themselves to show off the skull faces that lay in their roots.

Yugi identified the creatures at once. Wood Remains, it was called. In the game of Duel Monsters, it was a weak normal monster with a mere 1000 attack points. But this was not Duel Monsters.

That thing's power was not restricted to the weak traits the card creators gave it. The Wood Remains laughed at Yugi as they walked towards Yami's crippled body. Yami raised his head up and saw them. He panicked, backing away from the creatures with his elbows. He tried his best to conjure a monster, but he could not. He was drained of everything, even the will to live.

"Stay back!" Yugi cried. "Stay back!" He channeled all the Mana had into his palms until purple glyphs appeared. He was in spirit form, and could not conjure creatures like Dark Magician or Buster Blader. "Appear!" Yugi shouted, summoning a Beaver Warrior. The little, armored beaver raised his short sword and gave out a battle screech. A rather pathetic one.

The Wood Remains laughed at it. Beaver Warrior did all he could to keep them back. But he was quickly defeated. Soon, more undead monsters started to rise out of the muck.

"Spirit!" Yugi cried. "You can't give up! You just can't! Spirit!"

He heard galloping coming from the forest. From the mist emerged a rider cloaked in all black and riding a massive jet-black warhorse with a long mane that could touch the ground. The black rider flung around a chain attached to a black iron lantern burning with holy fire. One touch and the undead creatures into embers. The undead monsters saw the power the horseman's holy flame had.

The rider rode towards the muck and flung the lantern at a Dragon Zombie who reared its head out of the water. First, it's lower jaw was destroyed - but the undead beast was determined to have its next meal. The rider's horse walked backward, snorting loudly and fearlessly. The rider spun the lantern and flung it at the creature's head, finally destroying it. The Dragon Zombie's lifeless body wriggled like a fish out of water before splashing back into the muck.

More undead monsters started crawling from every foul pit in the cursed swamp. The last thing Yami saw before blacking out was the hordes of undead creatures surrounding the rider who gave one final charge.

* * *

When he woke, the foul stench of the bog was gone and instead he was graced with a familiar scent. A delightful smell he had no whiffed in ages. Not since the fall of Karad Antha and the last male heir of the Delgados. It could not be? How and why? He got another whiff of the smell. There was no mistaking it.

Strawberries.

He opened his eyes at once. He discovered he was in a cottage somewhere in a much favorable part of the bog - but that's putting it mildly. Outside the windows, he heard frogs croaking and insects buzzing in the wilderness. Beside him was a burning fire in a cobble-stoned hearth. His bed was warm and soft to the touch as though the covers were from a top-of-the-line shop in the city.

He realized soon that he was naked underneath the thick, but crisp, white sheets. He tried grabbing them, but his hands were still missing. The bloody stumps he had were clean of bacteria and bandaged up with white strips of linen soaked with a sweet-smelling ointment that soothed him of the pain. His Millennium Puzzle was hanging on the wall on a wooden peg near the door to his room.

He heard the creak of small copper hinges followed by the melodious jingle of _Passionate Duelist_ being played coming from the front of his bed. He began to doubt what his eyes were seeing. There was a woman sitting in front of a vanity mirror, brushing her long, raven-black hair. Her skin was still moist from her bath and her slender body was wrapped in a white towel. She started to hum along with the tune from the music box and she stroked her golden, pearl-encrusted brush down the curls of her hair.

"You're awake," she said. "That didn't take long. You're stronger than I thought."

Yami saw her heavenly face in the mirror. Her eyes were still as rich as the palest lilac, just as he remembered. A black choker was fastened around her neck with a familiar diamond that was shaped like a flower. The Flower of Eternal Sisterhood. The gift that was given to Mai and anyone else who was honored to know Luthia the Last Celtra and mother to the Eradicator of Anubis.

"Well, are you going to say something? Or are you just going to sit there watching me?" Yvonne the Raven asked as she continued brushing her hair. She set down the brush and turned to look at Yami.

"It can't be," Yami gasped. "Y-Y-Yvonne. It's you!"

Yvonne smiled. The firelight reflected on her glossy, pink lips. "It's good to see you again, too, my old friend. It's been too long. I do hope you don't mind, but I had to remove those rags off of you and bathe you." She saw Yami grimace and his face started glowing red. She snickered softly. "Not to worry, Yugi. I had my eyes closed the whole time. I did not see anything."

"You show modesty?" Yami asked, his voice hoarse. "After all we've been through?"

"It was just kissing games, Yugi," Yvonne said, looking back at the mirror and applying a white cream to her smooth cheeks with a cotton pad. "You really didn't think anything transpired between the two of us, did you? I guess you do. You can imagine my surprise when I rode near Battle City and heard rumors of my daughter beating the best Duelists in town with the adopted child of Seto Kaiba. I was proud of her until I heard whispers that she was the daughter of Yugi Muto." She turned slowly and glared at him angrily. "Is that what you told my Yumeko, Yugi?"

"What was I supposed to tell her?" Yami said. "The truth? That was the product of rape?"

"I would have preferred you told her nothing instead of this outlandish lie, Master Eyar. I know how much you cherished her when she was born. The glow in your cheeks, the chiming in your laughter like bells on a warm spring morning. I felt a great deal of happiness for the first time in nine months. But it matters not how much you fell in love with the baby, Yugi. She is not yours. She will never be yours. The audacity of this absurd lie! In all my years, I would never expect the legendary King of Games to stoop to such a low. How could you?"

"I just wanted her to be proud," Yami begged her. "I could not tell her she was born of a nameless drunk who got lucky with her mother. I told you not to drink so much in the taverns Yvonne. But no, you just had to live up to your name and be the Party Witch. You just had to insist on playing drinking games with swine and acting like a common..."

Yvonne stood up. The chair screeched as it scratched the floor. She balled her fists and conjured black/red flames. "Call me a whore, and I will turn you to ash."

Yami swallowed but maintained his composure. "I never said that you were, Yvonne. But is it my fault you did your hardest to perceive yourself as one? We all told you, you had a drinking problem, but you never listened."

Yvonne lowered her arms. The flames dispersed. "I am sorry," she said in great sorrow. "I was never the same after Karad Antha. It was my chance to show Gabriel and Rose that I was worthy of being their House Carl. That I was worthy to be little Daveed's godmother. But Anubis came. I tried my best to stop him and his Orcs, but it was as if the very shadows themselves reached out and attacked us that night. Rose told me to flee. I did. And I just stood on that hilltop watching as the castle burned. I was ashamed. Rum and men were my only remedy to clear those memories from my mind. But then..." She rubbed her belly sympathetically. "I made one terrible mistake and got myself taken advantage of. Me! The Black Raven of Emboldor; The House Carl of the Last Celtra! Godmother of the Eradicator of Anubis just tamed by some drunken farmer and his friends. I could never show my face again."

"We needed you, Yvonne."

"Nobody needs me," Yvonne said, walking toward the window. "I only hurt the ones I love."

"Yuri could have needed you. He still needs you."

Yvonne wiped tears from her eyes. She reached for the vanity and picked up a picture of Yuri that she took from Yami's pocket. "Is this him?" she asked.

"Yes," Yami answered.

She laughed. "My, my. He's so handsome. How about that. My little Yuri...all grown up. You say you saw him?"

"I did," Yami replied. "He's out there and he needs our help."

* * *

 **Nemo**

* * *

"You're a disgrace!" a deep, metallic, voice shouted at him. "You are the one we've chosen to take the place of the fallen hero. And you cry and hide!"

"Leave me alone!" Nemo sobbed, cowering on the floor of an endless abyss of white light. "I want to go home! I don't want to be High King!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" the voice shouted. "UP! UP! NOW!"

Nemo felt an unseen force pick him up and drag him across the floor. "NO! NO!" he wailed. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"We are helping you, you fool!" the voice spat back. A door appeared in front of him. "Get in!" the voice commanded. "Now!" Nemo wailed again, crying for his mother. He felt something grab him by the collar of his jacket. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! He was slapped across the face repeatedly until blood came out of his nose. "GET IN!"

So he did. Nemo sobbed, wiped the blood off his nose with his sleeve, and placed his hand on the golden knob of the door. He opened it and stepped into a strange world. A realm of darkness with towering stained glass windows hovering there for no reason. And there were platforms with stairs of mosaic glass connecting them. The windows revealed people whom Nemo had seen before. Others, he hadn't. But he recognized the figures on the first few rows. Marcel. Jon. Alexis. Phoenix. Ryon. Jaeyoung. Stas. They were all there, stuck in poses that made them look like they were in a deep sleep. The designs around them were festooned with colorful glyphs and artwork of their favorite monsters, while the crests of their Houses were emblazoned on their chests.

He heard a divine choir singing from the darkness above him. They were nowhere to be seen. They were everywhere. "Follow the light," said the voice. "It will be your guide. Now go!"

Nemo sprinted up the mosaic glass steps. He looked down and wished he hadn't. It was a long way down. In fact, there didn't seem to be a way down. The towers, lit with bright lights and mosaic windows aglow from chandeliers on the other side, seemed to go down and down for eternity. Nemo hurried up the steps and jumped for the safety of the top of the tower. The ground was a mosaic display revealing a girl with blonde hair being surrounded by dragons. The two main ones above her were Chaos Emperor Dragon -Envoy of the End and Chaos Emperor the Dragon of Armageddon. Nemo recognized the girl at once. It was the girl from his dreams.

"Crystal?" he said. "You are real? What is this? This doesn't make any sense."

A pedestal rose from the ground with a Duel Disk hovering over it. It was brilliant white and damasked in gold patterns. Nemo was hesitant at first, for he though the Duel Disk was some sort of trap. But he soon gathered his courage -what little he had- and cautiously stepped toward the Duel Disk. He took it and held it in his hands, admiring the beautiful shape. It looked like a shield with gold ornamentation wrapping around it like vines and two white wings spread from behind the shield like a crest. The Duel Disk vanished into a bright light. Nemo looked around until he heard a hum over his wrist. The Duel Disk locked itself over it with a click like the sound of a door's lock. The Pedestal vanished and the light that shined down on him soared toward the next tower.

Feeling confused, Nemo chose to stay where he was. What possibly could be waiting for him up there? Treasures? Enemies? The voice hounded him. Nemo, worried he would be beaten again, ran up the mosaic staircase. Up, up he went till he made it to the top of the tower. He looked at the ground to admire the art of the mosaic display. Another girl with golden hair. She had a crown on her head and fiery wings coming out of her back. Her hair flowed behind her like a bright halo. Around her were blue orbs displaying the heads of thirteen mighty dragons roaring boastfully.

Sanctity of Dragon.

Light and Darkness Dragon.

Ancient Dragon.

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend.

Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon.

White-Horned Dragon.

Leviathan Dragon.

Prime Material Dragon.

Victory Dragon.

Infernal Dragon.

Heart-Earth Dragon.

Serpent Night Dragon.

Even Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Avi! He thought at once. He stepped further onto the mosaic floor, admiring the art and bright colors. From the center of the floor, a white-stone pedestal rose out bearing a special gift for Nemo. A sword that looked like sunlight forged into solid form. The guard was shining platinum and the pommel had a bright crystal hovering over it by magic. At once, Nemo recognized the weapon as a Lightforged Sword. A rare weapon only blessed to great heroes by the Goddess of Victory.

No. He had to be dreaming. Why would the Goddesses be blessing him? A coward and cry baby? What did he do to be in their favor? Where they mistaken? They couldn't be. They were the Goddesses after all. Not wanting to hear the voice bark at him again, Nemo worked up his courage, slid his hand down his golden blond hair, and walked towards the sword. He picked it up and examined it. The surface of the glowing blade was decorated with leafy engravings. A thousand beautiful sparkles burst from the magical metal. The guard and pommel were also engraved with curvy designs. Nemo chuckled with excitement. He gave the sword a few swings. The metal hummed like a heavenly choir and spit a trail of flames with each swing.

"The world ahead is full of dangers," the voice said to him. "This blade will smite the wicked and carve you to victory. Use it to defend the weak and the innocent. And to hew your enemies back to the abyss. Will you do this."

Nemo nodded. He agreed to the terms. A sheathe and sword belt magically appeared around his waist. Nemo sheathed his new weapon. When the pact was met, the light that hovered over the top of the tower moved to the next one. Nemo went up a set of more mosaic glass steps which curled along the body of the next tower, standing higher than the one with Avi and Crystal's image. Beside the tower were two mosaic windows with Ryon on one side and Marcel on the other. The display on the ground now showed Yami and Yugi sitting back to back behind a field of blue. Around them were light blue orbs with the faces of their dearest friends circling around them. In a daring pose over Yami was the Dark Magician donning purple armor. While Yugi's Dark Magician was black and trimmed in neon blue. Just like before a pedestal emerged from the ground, this time it had a deck of cards.

Now Nemo was growing excited. He placed his hands on the deck with the intent to lift it and examine his new cards, but when he tried to pick them up with his fingers, they felt like they weighed a ton.

"Those whose hearts are not in their cards," said the booming voice, "will always find it difficult to pick themselves up. A lack of faith in your deck means your monsters will have a lack of faith in you. They will not serve those who do not love them. Honor your deck. Take care of your cards. Treat them as they they were one of your own. And you will always find victory."

Nemo nodded his head. He understood that very well. The Heart of the Cards. It was a faith he himself lacked. The cards once belonged to Yuri, but they thought it best to seek him out. And he did nothing to show them gratitude for their choice. He called the deck weak. He called the deck useless, but it was his lack of faith that proved no use, and he failed every Duel because of it. "I believe," he said. "I believe." He picked the deck up and it lifted.

Excited about his new cards, Nemo placed the deck into his Duel Disk. The light then soared to the next tower. Triumphantly, Sora darted up the steps, not fearing the long way down should he miss a step. He was confident with how he was running up the steps. He had no worry now. He reached the last tower. The floor displayed a boy wearing a hooded faux leather jacket and had his hands crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed. He seemed to lay there in front of a field of white as though he were slumbering peacefully. The Divine Beasts were roaring behind him.

"Yuri?" Nemo whispered. Stepping onto the tower. Again, a pedestal rose from the ground, this time bearing a golden crown. The most beautiful crown ever conceived in the known world. There was a stone inlaid on it, glowing in a brilliant blue with a thousand facets over the surface, making the light glowing within the gem sparkle with a thousand rainbows a second.

Before Nemo could take it, something else rose out of the ground. A shadow. Nemo wanted to run, but the steps behind him vanished. Darkness slowly swallowed the other towers below. He was trapped. He gazed back towards the shadow. It took human form. He saw clothes on the figure. A hooded leather jacket, baggy jeans with a chain hanging from the belt next to his right thigh. Heavy black sneakers and a black beanie. Two, ghostly eyes peered at him. The right one turned a bright green.

Behind him, hideous, black, shapeless, mass formed. It rose over him. The mass then created arms and a flowing cape of shadow. It formed into a knight with colossal armor. Nemo fell to his knees when he realized the shadowy knight hovering above the young man in front of him was Norman the Conqueror. Instead of brilliant platinum, like he saw back in the forest, Norman's armor was pitch black. He rose above his shadow companion whom Nemo realized was Yuri. There was no doubt about it.

The shadowy Yuri stepped forward, slowly and menacingly. It extended its right arm. In its palms, a sword made of darkness made solid formed. Norman the Conqueror also held out his hand and conjured his massive blade. Then, a pool of black goo oozed from beneath Yuri's sneakers. The goo started to create a life form; something of colossal size, for the goo rose higher and higher above even Norman. Sparks of purple lightning sparked from the goo, which melted away to reveal a prehistoric monster.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. He reared up his head and let out a powerful battle roar, shaking his head violently from left to right. Yuri's shadow readied his weapon and charged at Nemo. Nemo drew his sword as quick as a thought and blocked the attack. But Yuri would not let up. He pounded his shadowy blade on Nemo's weapon causing sparks of light and specks of shadow to fly in every direction. Nemo felt himself giving way. Suddenly, the memories of Crystal, Patty, Tyson, Carter, and Jeannie flowed through his mind. He could see Jon smiling at him back in the palace of Rassay. Nemo felt warmth. He pushed Yuri off with all his might.

The Yuri shadow stumbled backward. He placed his foot down, regaining his battle stance. Norman the Conqueror lunged forward, his cape enveloping the shadowy Yuri. Nemo leaped out of the way. The massive sword smashed on the ground, shattering the mosaic glass.

 _I want it back..._

Who said that? Nemo wondered. He realized it was the shadow. It was speaking to him. No. It had to be a joke. This creature was not the fabled dynamic duo that was Yuri and Norman. It was the shadows playing games with him. Norman the Conqueror charged. He swooped over Nemo, his cape creating a dark, cold curtain. Yuri came out of the fabric as though born from it. He swung his dark sword violently. Nemo blocked two of the attacks before Norman the Conqueror tackled him. Nemo was tossed out of the shadowy imprisonment of the cape.

He heard something growling underneath him. Nemo got up and ran as a portal opened up. From it, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's head reared out. He snapped his jaws, hoping to catch Nemo. When they closed he vanished. Seconds later, another portal opened.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's head, again, popped out, jaws snapping, hoping to catch Nemo. The jaws made a powerful snapping noise, making Nemo's resolve to run faster all the more urgent. One bite, and he would be doomed. Norman and Yuri were hovering over the tower, watching as Ultimate Conductor Tyranno repeated the process over and over again.

The monster suddenly stopped. Nemo looked up. Yuri and Norman was swooping down towards him, weapons ready. Suddenly, thirteen monsters rose out of the darkness and hovered over the tower. They were prehistoric guardians, their claws, tails, and carnivorous heads with sharp teeth made them resemble dinosaurs. Their armor was chaotic, but beautiful. It had not shape, just a messy, infinite, unsymmetrical mess of golden spikes, wings, halos, glyphs, and thousands of swords. Nemo gasped. The shadowy Yuri backed away.

The Titans! The cards Jaden promised he would give to Nemo if he could beat him in a Duel. They looked down at the battlefield with great disappointment on their faces. Just then, another soul jumped out of the darkness and blocked a surprise attack from Norman the Conqueror.

A dinosaur with the body of a powerful, tall, man and the head of a carnivorous dinosaur. He wore white armor trimmed and festooned with gold curved designs and decorated with holographic ornaments. He donned a flowing, white, cloth-of-gold cape, and wielded a magic sword and a long towershield that matched the design of his armor.

Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room, the card often said to be the Dark Magician of Yuri's deck. With an ATK of 2500 and a DEF of 2100, it was easy to see why people would think that. He was the unseen voice that hounded Nemo to the top of the tower.

"So," the shadow whispered. "Even you would go against me, too?"

"It's not your time!" Grarl shouted. "This is not your quest anymore!"

"I want it back!" the shadow moaned.

Grarl kicked Norman the Conqueror away. "Not like this," Gral said mournfully. "I really have failed you, Yuri. I am sorry."

"Then I'll just have to kill you, too." Ultimate Conductor Tyranno rose out of the ground. His purple lightning lit up the darkness. His teeth flashed in their violet sparks. He was ready to maul both Nemo and Grarl.

"They won't let it happen," said Grarl. "And neither will he!"

A white glyph of beautiful design opened behind Nemo. He felt the ground shaking as something huge made his way towards him. He felt an object materialize in his hands. A card. The letters above shimmered in gold and the surface gleamed with a spectrum. The background of the card was magically enchanted to be in a looping animation as the monster in the foreground roared. The creature looked like Black Tyranno, but with a towering neck frill with a series of curved hornlets, giving the monster a crown-like appearance. The frill had two large holes for the sake of display. Nemo could see right through them,

 **Black Tyranno SIN**

He didn't have to stare at the card for long; for the monster slowly walked out of the glyph. He had a row of saw-like, platinum colored spikes running down his back to his whip-like tail with a double-headed axe-blade designed to have a regal appearance. A flowing, white mane protruded from underneath the neck frill and flowed behind him as though the laws of gravity had no effect on them. His body was pale white with splotches of black on the tips of the claws, feet, and the upper jaw. Black Tyranno SIN roared. From his back emerged holographic dragon wings that had an angelic appearance. Arcane circles formed on either side of him, colored bleach white. With one snap of his jaws, it challenged Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. Yuri raised his sword. Norman the Conqueror brandished his massive blade.

Nemo readied himself, as did Grarl, hovering behind Nemo like a guardian angel. The thirteen Titans said nothing. Those with arms, folded them over their chest armor, intent on watching a good battle.

The six combatants charged. Nemo and Yuri clashed, smashing their blades against one another with incredible power. Norman and Grarl's massive weapons shook the dimension. Black Tyranno SIN and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno smashed their heads against one another. Ultimate Conductor Tyranno bit the sensitive spot of Black Tyranno SIN's neck. Black Tyranno SIN screeched, feeling hundreds of sharp teeth dig into his armored flesh.

He whipped his tail around, and smashed Ultimate Conductor Tyranno in the jaw with his axe-blade. The impact sent the dinosaur spinning to the right. Blood poured down his chin and a few of his teeth were knocked out. He smashed on the ground, shattering more of the mosaic art, and slid across the floor coming to a stop just inches from the edge of the tower.

Black Tyranno SIN roared, stomping towards Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. He stomped on the ground. Poof! Ultimate Conductor Tyranno disappeared. Grarl punched Norman's face so hard, his helmet cracked. Yuri, concerned for his allies, looked away from Nemo. A fatal mistake. Nemo took his chance and plunged his Lightforged Sword into Yuri's chest. "I end you now!" Nemo shouted. "Your time as High King is over!" He slid his sword out of the shadowy Yuri's chest. He raised it up in a falcon stance. He gazed into the ghostly eyes of the shadow and struck him down with the final blow.

* * *

 **Yumeko**

* * *

"You're leaving?" Yumi asked while watching Mai stuff her belongings in a leather sack. Her bedroom was all but bare, save for the furniture and the naked mattress. "But why? Where are you going?"

Mai smiled as she took her sword and scabbard out of the display case. "Something very important has come up out West. Lady Avi has returned."

"No kidding?" Cora asked, laying on the couch in her pajamas with a bowl of popcorn over her belly. "The Summoner of Dragons is back?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe what a little birdie brought me at dawn." She held up a note. "A letter from Téa. They're all safe and sound, including that boy Nemo who everyone is talking about, thank the Goddesses."

Cora raised an eyebrow and flung another piece into her mouth. "I've heard whispers about this Nemo kid. They say he has a special card in his possession or something."

Mai shook her head. "Oh, baby, _special_ doesn't even describe this card. Believe me, it's beyond special."

"Is it The Winged Dragon of Ra?" Yumi asked. She clasped her hands together and gasped. "Has he been found at last?"

Mai laughed. "Believe me, hun, if it was The Winged Dragon of Ra, we'd know about it. According to Téa, Nemo holds one of the legendary Ancient Beasts."

Cora spit her water out. "What? You're pulling my leg here, Mai. Those cards are a myth!"

Mai tsked and wagged her finger. "Someone hasn't been keeping up with current events it seems. Seriously, after all this time you fail to notice that Emperor Sora has an Ancient Beast guarding the borders of Emboldor?"

Cora wiped her mouth with her forearm. "I lived on a ratty island for the past few months. No, I didn't know about it. The return of the Ancient Beasts is new to me."

Mai shrugged. "In any case, my friends are all traveling to the Blooming Kingdom. Gardenrealm."

"Oh, how beautiful," Cora commented while tossing a popcorn piece into her mouth. "I read so many great things about Gardenrealm. The beaches especially. I wish I could go."

"Perhaps we could," Yumi insisted. "After all, Lady Avi is my Queen, too. I could help you, Mai."

Mai folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "You, young lady, have to go to school. Besides, you've gotten so close to Cora. You don't want to leave her all alone do you?"

Yumi balled her fists trying all she could to come up with a reason to go with Mai. "She could come with us?"

"And do what, Yumi?" Cora said, sitting up. "Sorry, Yumi, but this is a political affair. You and me, we're Duelists. There's nothing for us in Gardenrealm."

"She's right," Mai said placing a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "After all, wasn't becoming an elite Duelist your top priority? You know, to see your mother again?"

Yumi looked away shamefully. "I've learned some things about Yvonne that were quite troubling."

Mai bit her lip. "Look, Yumi, I know Yvonne has done some crazy things, but she did it all for your own good."

"My own good? How is murdering people for the pieces of Exodia going to benefit me in any way?"

Mai's heart twisted in her chest, but she still kept her smile. "Honey, I knew Yvonne well. She was the official House Carl for Yuri's parents. She was not a woman to kill indiscriminately; especially for cards no matter how rare they are. I'm sure those losers had it coming. I recall one of those men she killed for his Exodia piece was Baron Miles of House Jordan."

"What made him so bad?" Cora asked, kicking her leg up and down.

"He ordered the kidnapping of young Elves," answered Mai. "Boys worked in the salt mines and the girls he kept as handmaidens or sold as slaves. He was the previous owner of one of those Right Legs of Exodia you carry. I had the unfortunate luck of meeting him at a banquet when I was a teenager. Pfft. He bragged he would find the pieces and become the best Duelist in the world. Ha! The scumbag was also one of the losers who fought for me in the War of the Summer Flowers; one of the many conflicts started for my hand in marriage may I add."

"Damn," Cora said leaning over the top of the couch. "I hope I can start wars with my pretty face one day."

Mai laughed. "You did, hun. If I remember correctly, you damn near almost caused the boys of the Blue-Eyes Dorm to kill themselves for you."

"Big deal," Cora scoffed with a wave of her hand. "It seems those losers would fight for any girl in that school. I guess I was the most popular choice considering who my father was and the cards I have in my deck." She smacked Yumi's backside causing her to jump ("Ouch!" she cried). "I have no doubt in my mind this beautiful creature here is going to turn a few heads and start many battles."

"Me?" Yumi asked, massaging the spot where Cora struck her. "No, not me. Why would anyone want me?"

Mai and Cora laughed. "I find her modesty so cute!" Mai screeched. "Come on, Yumi. You're only the daughter of the King of Games for crying out loud. Who wouldn't want to have you as a lover? And the fact that Termnnia's Delight (She jerked her thumb at herself) is your godmother is an added bonus. My, my, my. You two darlings are going to rule the school."

"I guess," said Yumi. "Won't you be there to teach us, Mai?"

Mai sighed and slapped her hand on her thigh as she shifted to the right. She looked out the window and saw all the airships from Domino's military floating in the stormy skies above. "If this war goes in our favor, I will be back. Until then, I have to head west." She put her hands on Yumi's cheek and kissed her forehead. "The apartment is yours now," she said. "I also have an emergency fund in the bank just for you." She took a key out of her back pocket and handed it to Yumi. "This key goes to a safe deposit box in the Dragon Gardens District. There are some pretty cool and rare cards your father left you in there as well as an extra supply of money from Téa and the others; see that you take it."

"This is goodbye?" Yumi whispered. She looked at the ground so Mai wouldn't see the tears bubbling in her eyes. "You've become so close to me, Mai. You…you're the mother I never had."

Mai smiled and lifted Yumi's chin up. "None of that now, okay?" She brushed a bang off Yumi's face. "I want you to act like a grown up and don't make a fuss when I leave. Got it?"

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut to let the tears out. She nodded. "I promise."

"Cora," Mai said looking at her. "Take care of my baby. See to it that she's treated nicely at school. And keep her away from the boys."

"That's a promise," said Cora. "It's been swell, Mai. Thanks for letting me crash at your place. I never had a motherly figure in my life, but you; you're the closest I've ever had to a mother, too."

Mai chuckled. She hugged the two girls one last time before grabbing her things. Then she went out the door never to come back.

"Keep it together," Yumi whispered to herself.

"Come on, kid," Cora said hugging her from behind. "Let's go to the safe deposit box and see what your old man left you."

Yumi nodded. "Right, right; let me go wash my face. I'm such a mess when I weep."

Cora sniggered. "Yeah, yeah, take your time. I'll go get changed and wait for you at the front door."

Yumi wiped away the tears with her palms. "Okay, I'll be down in ten minutes."

Those ten minutes become an hour before Yumi finally came down the stairs. Cora sat on a beige couch in the den by the entrance. The Zorc and Pals cartoon was on television much to Yumi's surprise.

"How can you watch that garbage?" Yumi asked. She slid her purse over her shoulder.

Cora shrugged. "It's growing on me," she said sucking on one of the drawstrings of her hooded leather jacket. "You should watch it sometime."

Yumi cringed as Zorc welcomed guests with his host, a comedic version of the demon known as Yami Bakura.

"Happy Gelia's Day!" the monster shouted in a horrid voice. "Now to destroy the world!"

Cora laughed at the corny joke as she turned off the television for Yumi's sake. "Come on, let's see what kind of cards your father left you."

"Makes we wonder why he didn't give them to me sooner," Yumi said, putting on a white denim jacket to shield her from the chill. She had an umbrella in hand for protection against the rain, which was getting stronger outside. "I can't believe it's going to rain like this all week," she said looking out the window at the darkened city now glimmering like jewels in the night.

"Maybe the world is mourning," Cora said, making fun of the superstitions of the Western Folk. She picked up the keys from the side table by the couch and got up. Her jacket creaked with every move she made. "Do you want to get dinner before or after we get the cards?"

"I say before. The sooner we get them the better."

And so the two friends left the apartment and exited through the lobby where a thick wall of cold rainwater fell in front of them. Yumi shivered. "I knew I should have worn pants!" she bellyached, regretting her decision to wear her green summer dress.

"We can always go back upstairs," said Cora. "I'll wait down here as you change."

Yumi shook her head. "Forget it. We're outside and I want to get my business over with. Plus I'm starving. I'm so hungry I'm starting not to notice the chill."

Cora patted her back. "All right, we can always buy you some pants if you start getting cold."

"Thanks," Yumi said, opening her umbrella. "Shall we?"

They walked down the marble stairs and stopped by the fountain to take a picture. As they neared the bank, a Domino Military blimp rumbled over the streets from high above the buildings. One of them had a large screen showing commercials and funny cartoons to calm the people.

"A noble action," Yumi said looking at the blimp. "As much as we try to deny it, war is at our doorstep."

"I just hope it doesn't kick down the door before we go to school," Cora replied scooting closer to Yumi to get out of the rain.

"Can't we just go early?" Yumi asked. "I mean, the school knows Domino City is in a state of emergency, right? Wouldn't it be best to get the students to the academy already?"

"No way. You're talking about moving a million kids at once. They're from different kingdoms and lands. They have to get supplies, ready their decks, pass entrance exams if they're new bloods, and ready all that transportation. It's a lot of crap, Yumi."

Cora and Yumi stopped in front of the glass and gold doors of the Domino City Bank. Cora pulled open the door and let Yumi in first. Yumi closed her umbrella and shook it to get the rainwater off. Cora followed her inside where they stepped into an over-sized lobby of white marble and pillars of black marble with bases of solid gold from Sobek. A long path going through the black and white tiled floor was carpeted in emerald green which gave a strong clean and boring smell. They walked the length of a football field before finally reaching the receptionist; a dwarf from Greenton with braided hair and a bushy beard like beaten gold.

"Can I help you, ladies?" he said with a sophisticated Eastern accent, unlike the dwarves she encountered west who spoke with the parlance of the Highlands.

Cora leaned over the desk to get a good look at him. "We'd like to retrieve some items from a safe deposit box downstairs.

"Ah, I know you," said the dwarf while he put on his glasses and started typing away on his computer. "You're Seto Kaiba's little girl aren't you? I am sorry about your loss. It was a severe blow to all of here in Domino."

"Aw, thanks," said Cora.

"And uh…who does this box belong to?"

"My friend," Cora said jerking her thumb at Yumi. "Her name is Yumi Muto."

The dwarf stopped typing. "Muto you say? Well, shave my beard and call me an elf. This is wonderful. The daughters of two legendary Duelists have come to pay us a visit. Ah, yes, here it is. This box was personally made by Yugi Muto and Lady Mai of House Valentine. Do you have the key?"

"I do," Yumi said showing him.

"Perfect. Your box should be numbered 0202. Thank you for your visit, ladies."

Cora thanked the dwarf and shook his hand then led Yumi to an elevator of glass that traveled through an aquarium with colorful reefs and tropical fish of all sizes and colors.

"I feel like a Queen," Yumi said gazing at fishes. "Everyone in the city knows me."

"And they should," Cora said lightly punching Yumi's arm. "With us around, I don't think the title King of Games is going to be around much longer. Once we Duel and decide who reigns supreme as Termnnia's top Duelist, we're going to have a Queen of Games ruling Duel Monsters."

"You think so?" Yumi said, thinking that statement as a little too much. "Mai told me Duelist Academy is no picnic. Given who we are, there are going to be Duelists looking to make a name for themselves. What better way to jump-start their path to glory than with a victory over the daughters of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like beating us is going to be easy."

"I'm just saying it's unwise to underestimate our opponents. You have Blue-Eyes White Dragons in your deck, but they don't make you invincible, Cora. Your father had Blue-Eyes in his deck and he always loses against my father."

"Hey, he beat him once."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "You really think that counts as a victory? Seto threatened suicide if my father's Celtic Guardian attacked that sickened Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Pegasus took Uncle Mokuba captive, Yumi. What else was he supposed to do?"

"I understand the direness of the situation. Pegasus was a madman stealing souls with his Millennium Eye, but it still doesn't count as a victory. My father surrendered the match out of pity."

"Pff, stealing souls? That was nothing more than a bunch of hocus-pocus mind tricks."

"We'll never know what happened during that tournament. It was more than twenty years ago. Nevertheless, don't grow to full of yourself, Cora. It could one day bite you in the backside."

The door opened and the elevator dinged.

Cora laughed. "You worry too much." She slapped Yumi's backside, again.

"You're really making a habit of that," Yumi said stopping to look at her. "Can you not?"

Cora smiled defiantly. "No. No, I can't."

"My father is going to hear about this," Yumi said proceeding into the vaults. The walls were gold plated and the floors were carpeted in black. Shell-shaped wall lamps lined the endless maze of hallways and the ceiling was aglow with round ceiling lights. After fifteen minutes of searching, she found box 0202 and opened it.

"Wow," Cora said picking up a fancy letter with leafy filigree. "Look at all these letters of credit. They're all from Mai, Joey and Serenity, Tristan, and woof, here's a big one from Duke (I'm not surprised," said Yumi). They must be worth millions!"

"And look at this sack of gold Star Chips!" Yumi said taking the money out.

"Never mind that!" Cora said, removing a large gold coin. "It's a Royal Plate. These alone are worth five thousand Star Chips. Wow, Yugi and his friends spared no expense to take care of you."

"Nepheriti bless them," Yumi said, clasping her hands in prayer. "Ah, these must be the cards father left me." She picked up a stack of cards wrapped in gold foil

"All right, let's take only what we need," said Cora. "We don't want to get greedy now. Of course, there is a new Duel Disk I saw…"

"You've already got the most advanced Duel Disk on the market," Yumi scoffed.

"It was a joke," Cora replied grinning.

Yumi and Cora traveled back upstairs after taking two of the letters of credit and the cards from the safe deposit box. They traded the letters for big sacks of gold, which Cora put into her backpack for safekeeping. The dwarf offered the girls bonuses and rewards cards, to which they politely refused.

As soon as they walked out the door, Cora leaped into the air and howled with joy. "WOW!" she shouted into the night. "Five hundred thousand gold! The night is ours, Yumi!"

"Take it easy," Yumi said waving her hands. She opened the umbrella and held it over Cora's head. "There are bandits all over this city. Do you want us to get robbed? Secondly, we cannot afford to waste all our money hanging out. We need this gold for emergencies. Didn't you say that the Kaiba Corp board of directors was planning to keep you and Mokuba from inheriting the company?"

Cora's excitement faded. "Oh yeah," she said glumly and walked from the shelter of the umbrella. "I forgot all about that." She kicked a can into the street and watched it roll into a storm drain.

Yumi approached her friend and held the umbrella over her. "Come on," she said softly. "Dinner is on me tonight."

Cora looked at her, doing her best to smile. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Yumi clapped Cora on the shoulder. "You're my friend, remember? And right now, you're the only one I've got."

"And you're all I have left in the world, too, Yumi," Cora replied putting an arm over Yumi's shoulders. "If anything were to happen to you, I…" She paused and bit her lip. "I'll take care of you, you know."

"I know you will," Yumi replied smiling. "We're sisters now."

"I'm glad you see me as such," said Cora. "You mean that much to me, too."

"Will you still think so highly of me after I kick your ass in the arena?"

"OH!" Cora said backing away. "Oh-ho! You really think you have what it takes?" She smacked Yumi's butt again. "Overconfident much?"

Yumi's face formed an exclamatory expression that screamed: _Really_? "You're one to talk, Miss No-One-Can-Beat-Me-Because-I-Have-A-Blue-Eyes! And here's the thing, Kaiba, if we Duel and I win, you must give me your word that you'll never hit my posterior again."

Cora pretended to not know what she was talking about. Her eyes rolled to the top of her head. Her lips puckered and drooped downward. She tilted her head to the left and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on!" said Yumi. "Don't give me that!"

"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about," Cora said walking away. She started to sing.

* * *

 _The Kingdom dark, the moon rose high,_

 _The stars like fire in the sky,_

 _The Siníon glowed in silver light_

 _When Evangelia woke that night._

 _Beside her slept a dragon bold_

 _In dark and towering halls so old_

 _She bathed in river Andrómere,_

 _And a crown of radiant stars appeared._

 _As light from sun, a warmth was spread,_

 _From the darkness of her head._

 _The Kingdom shined. The moon it stayed,_

 _Upon the world in Elder Days._

 _Of Holy Kings in Nélerond,_

 _And mighty beasts of power strong,_

 _And Ellenanya's golden trees,_

 _In its cold crypt beneath the seas._

* * *

"You have a beautiful voice," Yumi commented while following her down the street towards a nearby restaurant overlooking Kaiba Bay. Battle City could be seen glimmering in the distance as the sun was setting behind the cloud-covered skies. The rain had stopped and patches of red and orange could be seen as the clouds began to disperse. God rays shined through gaps in the clouds and cast divine pillars of light on the horizon. But before they could get in line, they were stopped by two visitors who were all too familiar to Cora.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Cora groaned. "Keep walking! Keep walking before they…ugh, too late."

 _Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!_ Weevil cackled as Rex Raptor walked beside him. "Here they are! I thought I heard you two buzzing around!"

"Cora!" yelled Rex. "I haven't forgotten how you stomped me like a chumpasaurus in Duelist Academy! This time it'll be different!"

"And little Yumi," sniggered Weevil. "I see you cowering back there behind Cora. You may have the powerful Exodia in your deck, but don't think you'll have a hope in hell drawing him." He held up his deck. "My deck is now swarming with rare and powerful insects with nasty surprises just for you. _Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!_ "

"We're kind of busy right now," Cora said getting in front of Yumi, acting as a shield.

"Too busy for a Duel?" Rex said showing off a new Duel Disk.

"Especially for a Duel," Cora replied. "We had to make a reservation for this place and it's about time for it to expire."

"This will be quick!" snapped Rex. "Weevil and I intend to win. We've been personally hired to win back those Blue-Eyes White Dragons Yumi stole from her!"

Cora sucked her teeth. She figured her opponent the other day had something to do with their being here. "Rebecca Hawkins put you up to this?" She laughed. "Wow, for a 'champion' Duelist, she sure has a poor taste in employers. She wants a card back from Yumi, and sends you two?"

"I don't even have the card!" shouted Yumi. "When is that girl going to get it through her thick skull?"

"We could care less if you do!" shouted Weevil. "The fact still remains that there is a hefty reward for taking Yumi Muto down in a Duel. Ah, and an added bonus for your defeat as well, Cora."

"I take it that means you want to Duel us both?" said Yumi. "Very well, meet us down at the beach in exactly ten minutes. You'll have your Duel."

Rex's face became a mask of glee when Yumi accepted the challenge. "Ten minutes, eh? All right, you got it. Come on, Weevil."

Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Weevil cackled and followed Rex to the pier. The clouds above now turned light gray and tinged with orange as the sun was now halfway down into the horizon line of the sea. A cool breeze blew from the east and cooled Yumi's face and caused her lightning bolt-shaped bangs to sway. She breathed in the salty air and listened as the seagulls above sang their songs in the twilight.

"You okay?" Cora asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It seemed like you were fired up back there."

"I was," said Yumi. "Nobody calls me a thief and gets away with it. The next time I see Hawkins, I'm going to make Exodia turn her to ashes. You should cancel our dinner reservation at the restaurant. Let's get a hamburger or something from one of the stands in the pier. Maybe we can go another time, huh?"

"Yeah, I can afford to go in there every night if I wanted to," said Cora. "All right, hamburger it is."

The two walked out of the streets and into the pier where they bought themselves a meager meal of small hamburgers and a bag of fries. Even though they were east, they noticed a gnome and a band of dwarves playing middle-aged instruments in front of a wooden circular planter with a tall palm tree lit up by black garden lights.

Yumi hated to admit it, but she almost missed living life out west. She didn't know why, but she was starting to miss the forge's fire and the knights in painted armor that rode past her town and up the hill to the lord's palace. But as she thought of home, she couldn't help but think of her wife buried in that miserable grave in the fields below. What became of her head after the monk from the Church removed it from its body.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cora asked. "You look out of it."

"I was thinking about….never mind. I'm done with my food. Let's go down and teach Rex and Weevil a lesson they won't forget."

"That's what I like to hear!" Cora slapped her in the behind again. Yumi groaned and stood rooted to the spot.

"I'm starting to hate you," Yumi said, crumpling up the wax paper wrapping and tossing it away.

Rex and Weevil stood proudly by the foreshore. As soon as they saw their opponents approach, they put their decks into their Duel Disks. Yumi and Cora removed their backpacks and took out their machines so they could play, too.

"DUEL!"

 **LP 8000**

"I'll start first," said Yumi. "I play Pot of Duality. I reveal three cards and add one of them to my hand, and shuffle the rest back to my deck. However, I can't Special Summon this turn. Not that I need to. I set three cards face-down and summon Lemon Magician Girl!"

 **ATK/800 DEF/600**

 **LV 2**

Weevil cackled. "Yumi, your Lemon Magician Girl looks like she came out of a toy box!"

"I end my turn," Yumi said, ignoring his insult.

"My turn!" Weevil said before cackling. "I draw!" He looked at his hand and cackled again! "Prepare to meet Parasite Paranoid!"

A parasitic creature materialized in front of Weevil. It clicked its pinchers and flung itself towards Lemon Magician Girl. The parasite entered her body through her mouth. Lemon Magician Girl gurgled and coughed as she tried to pull the monster out. It was no use. She fell to her knees and succumbed to a painful transformation that morphed her into a disgusting cocoon.

"Oh, Goddesses," Cora cringed, her face turning green at the vileness of the assault.

Rex and Weevil laughed. "Did you like that?" Weevil sneered pointing at Yumi. "My Parasite can act as an Equip Spell Card and latch itself into one of your monsters. But it gets better. The cocoon your Lemon Magician Girl turned into is now the key to summoning one of my most powerful monsters. Behold!"

He held up his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. At 3500 ATK, the moth would be a nightmare to contend with. But Yumi and Cora were far from worried.

"He's powerful," said Cora. "But you're going to have to wait a while before you can summon that thing to the field. First, you have to get that Larvae Moth to withstand seven turns in the Cocoon of Evolution. Yumi and I will beat you before then."

"I don't think so," Weevil said and gave off his hideous cackle again. "Because I have a powerful new cocoon that can summon my most powerful creatures with no effort. Behold, Cocoon of Ultra Evolution!"

The cocoon that encased Yumi's Lemon Magician Girl turned in a material that resembled golden silk. It grew larger and larger until it was the size of a tall hill. Then, a horrible shriek erupted from the cocoon. The silk was ripped open and colorful wings of blue, burst out into the open. The monstrous moth pulled its legs out, finally releasing itself. It used its large wings to hover over the field before it glided back to Weevil.

 **Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/3000**

 **LV 9**

"This is not good," Cora said through gritted teeth. "What can Yumi do to beat that thing?"

"Hey!" called Rex. "When last I checked, I was your opponent. Now make your move!"

Cora laughed. "Don't push me, Rex. You forget I kicked your butt multiple times last semester. I draw! I activate the Spell, Melody of Awakening Dragon! By discarding a card from my hand, this card will..."

"I think not!" said Rex. "I play a little hand trap. Ash Blossom. By discarding this card, I can negate your Spell. Nyeh-ha-ha!"

"Whatever," said Cora. "I play Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands. And I'll use his effect to add a Ritual monster to my hand. And now I use the effect of the card I just discarded. The White Stone of Ancients, which lets me summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Even though the dragon was summoned, Rex seemed surprisingly cool. Cora, blinded by her own ego, thought of him as just bluffing. She was confident her next move would wipe that smirk off his face. She played the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form, and sacrificed her Blue-Eyes White Dragon for her signature creature. Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. Rex was a little nervous, but he wasn't quaking in his boots like Cora hoped he would. She hated to admit it, but she was feeling rather nervous seeing him unphased by her monster. It was only her first turn and already she had a 4000 ATK point titan on the field, ready for battle.

"I end my turn," she said.

Yumi did not like the sound of her voice. It lacked confidence. So unlike her. Rex started his turn. "Get ready for the ultimate stomping!" shouted Rex. "I summon Souleating Oviraptor in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF/500 LV 4)! This new dino of mine allows me to send a dino to the Graveyard. Next, I play the Spell Card, Double Evolution Pill. Which lets me summon the all-powerful Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!"

 **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/3200**

 **LV9**

Cora was stunned to see such a powerful monster under Rex's control. Normally, she saw Yuri or Hassleberry fighting with that monster by their side. But Rex? Something happened over the break that beefed up his deck. Rex then used another ability that removed his Giant Rex from play. Doing so, activated his effect, bringing him back to the field. Now she had a monster with 2000 ATK points. Still, her Chaos MAX Dragon was the most powerful card on the field. She grimaced for a second. It was that overconfidence that cost her father many matches before. Was she being blinded by the power of the Blue-Eyes as well? No. She was a skilled Duelist, and, new cards or no, she was going to prove it to him...again.

But then, Rex activated his Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect. He discarded a card. Ultimate Conductor was pleased with the payment and roared, forcing all of Cora's monsters to flip face-down.

"NO!" Cora shouted.

"Oh yes, and it gets worse," sneered Rex. "The card I discarded was a True King monster, and when it got sent to the Graveyard, it allowed me to summon True King Angnimazud, the Vanisher in defense mode (ATK/2900 DEF/1900 LV 9)."

Cora's ego had finally gotten the best of her. Rex kept Special Summoning more and more prehistoric creatures. His new dinosaurs worked in unison with the True King Dragons. Finally, on the last turn, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno forced all her best Blue-Eyes Dragons into face-down defense mode. He then Xyz Summoned True King of All Calamities, a foul behemoth who was foretold to appear at the end of days. His ATK points were 3000, and he was ready to slaughter Cora's Blue-Eyes. Rex attacked first with Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, who could attack all the face-down monsters she had had deal 1000 damage for each one he destroyed reducing her Life Points down to nothing. True King of All Calamities attacked what was left of her Life Points. His greenish-blue flames hit her, bathing her in the fires of Armageddon. She screamed, and a blast followed, knocking her backward over five yards. She smashed her back on the ground and skidded to a stop.

"CORA!" shouted Yumi. She turned at Weevil, and destroyed his Insect Queen with Exodia.

"NOOOO!" cried Weevil, while Rex danced around victoriously. Yumi ran to Cora. She slid to her side and held her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Cora?"

"Shit," she said, spitting out blood. "If my father were alive, he'd be so pissed off right now."

"WOO!" he shouted. "I beat a Kaiba! I just beat Cora Kaiba! Ha ha! Your Blue-Eyes were no match for my True King-Dino deck! Yeah!"

"I lost," Cora mumbled. "I lost. What would my father have to say about that?"

Yumi stood up and held out her hand. "Overconfidence can be you're greatest enemy," she said, pulling Cora up. "I told you not to put so much pride in yourself. You have a lot to learn. About this game and yourself."

"So it seems," Cora said, ignoring Rex, still doing his victory dance while Weevil was on the ground in a horrid daze, his head rocking back and forth. His eyes swirling. "Cora laughed at the sight, and smacked Yumi in the bottom again. "Well, at least you still won your match. We can still celebrate."

Yumi glared at her, rubbing the spot where she was struck. "Cora Kaiba, one of these days, I'm going to make you regret picking up this horrible habit." She saw something in the sky. Something rushing across the dark clouds above the beach. "Hey. What's that?"

Cora turned to see what she was pointing at. There really was something large flying around up there. Rex and Weevil screamed upon seeing the object in the sky. They broke for the pier and sprinted out of sight. "What do you suppose?" Cora whispered, squinting to try and get a better look at whatever it was. Her eyes widened when she saw wings and a long, thick tail.

"DRAGON!" she cried.

The dragon flew out of the clouds, coming into view for all to see. He was a thick beast made of metal with red membranous wings, and a trident-shaped tail with a drill at the center. The dragon roared, announcing its arrival. His mouth glowed like a hot furnace. There was someone riding him. Someone tall and with an ego that dwarfed even the dragon he was riding. He was laughing like a maniac.

BOOM! The dragon landed in front of Cora and Yumi, tossing sand in all directions. The two girls screamed and embraced one another. The sand pricked their skin along with pieces of seashells and hard bits of trash buried in the sand. When the gust the dragon's landing created had subsided, Yumi and Cora let go of one another to look at the beast who had come to pay them a visit. It was a monster called Destruction Dragon. He snarled at the two ladies, but his rider took their attention away from him. Cora went weak in the knees. She felt like she was going to collapse at any second.

"D-d-daddy?"

Seto Kaiba jumped from the dragon's back with a flip. He landed on the ground, his knees bending when his feet hit the ground. He stood up and looked at Cora with a look of displeasure on his face. Nevertheless, he smiled, for he had more important business to attend to. "So," he asked. "Anything happen while I was away?"

* * *

 ** _Lore:_**

 ** _The Singer and the Carpenter King_**

 ** _Narrated by Yuri Wallcroft_**

* * *

 ** _Tea Gardner told me this story once when I first arrived in Termnnia. The Turtledoves around her neck are the sigil of her House. A House that came into power thanks to the strength of friendship. She would lecture me on and on about it. How it could change the tide of someone's life. I thought it all nonsense but there was truth in her words, as cringy as they were. Especially in this tale._**

 ** _The tale of The Singer and the Carpenter King, is a tragedy known well throughout Termnnia and the continent of Balodrum from whence the story begins. And from this tale originates the sad, sorrowful song with the lyrics: "Why have you forsaken me?"_**

 ** _For years, Termnnian Kings, if they felt suspicious of feverish alliances, would send bards to the keeps of their subordinates and play this song. A song of betrayal. Deception. Sorrow. And death. And our first ever High King: Tiberius Pendragon._**

 ** _It began in a small town in Balodrum where young Tiberius worked as a carpenter who scraped a living selling rocking chairs and furniture to the lord of the castle overlooking his village. His craft was fair, but not enough to gain favor of potential customers. Tiberius felt unappreciated and felt that he was of no use to anyone. So great was his sorrow, that went to the forest to hang himself. But then, he came upon a beautiful girl singing by the river. At once, Tiberius felt the need to know her. She had the most beautiful voice. The girl knew him at once as the carpenter and asked to see his wares. So he took her to his workshop. The girl knew Tiberius had a gift and it was thanks to her that Tiberius worked day in and day out to improve his craft._**

 ** _The girl also had a gift. A gift in the voice and storytelling. But she was sad, for no one could listen to her tales. She told him that she came to the river to drown herself. She felt useless. Alone. She felt as though the world would be better without her. But Tiberius helped her to her feet and promised people would hear her stories._**

 ** _For days, he chopped down the best trees for his craft and instead used the wood to make a stage for her at the mouth of the road where traders and warriors would often travel. There, the girl sang and told her tales, and the travelers would stop to listen to her and give her coin and renown. She became famous. As thanks for his kindness, the girl offered to be his friend. Every day after work, the girl would meet with Tiberius on a hill to tell him the most beautiful stories of princesses being rescued from evil knights by brave, fire-breathing dragons. Duelists with the skills to remain undefeated for hundreds of years. And tales of Norman the Conqueror. It is said that the hill where they sat on to rest had a grand view of the village and the castle._**

 ** _"I'm going to live there one day," said Tiberius. "I'm going to be the bravest, most honorable knight in all of history."_**

 ** _The girl smiled and believed in him. "I cannot wait to sing songs of your heroism," she said._**

 ** _So by and by, Tiberius and the girl grew to be best friends. They would talk for hours and hours, having the most intricate of conversations. They shared their life stories. Their hopes and dreams. Tiberius felt as though he and the girl would be friends forever. She did as well and wrote a song of everlasting friendship between the two of them. At the end of each day, the girl would play her harp and sing the song to remind Tiberius that what they had was unbreakable. A friendship that would last a thousand years. He wanted to thank her by spreading word of her voice. He used what little money he had saved and bought a horse to act as her harbinger. He rode far and wide to tell everyone about her._**

 ** _He sometimes rode for days no matter how good...or bad...the weather was, going from inn to inn and telling all about the maiden with the voice like silver bells. When he did come back to the village, he was sick and exhausted. But he had to continue his work at the shop, and make more fliers to pass out in the nearby towns. He almost worked himself to death for her, and got no thanks from her for his deeds. But he loved her too much to care. She had her first concert by the road one night. Needless to say, it was a big success._** ** _The girl had grown in fame thanks to Tiberius' generosity. She became so renown that even kings invited her to sing at their banquets. The both of them began to grow rich, and Tiberius thought their vow was true. That he and the singer would be friends for all eternity._**

 ** _U_ _ntil that fateful day..._**

 ** _T_** ** _ales of the singer's voice and bea_** ** _uty was spread far and wide. One day, the girl received a letter that she had been accepted to the Bard's Guild of Dragonseed, an institution where the most successful bards learned their craft. But she would have to travel far. Tiberius worried that they would never spend as much time with each other again. Or ever see each other again. But the girl told him not to worry; for she purchased a Duel Monster known as Skull Red Bird, a creature who could fly faster than the wind, so they could write letters to each other._**

 ** _So the girl left and journeyed to her new life, leaving Tiberius behind. For a while, they both of them wrote to one another often. Tiberius felt a sense of relief, knowing that even though they were so far apart, they could still communicate with one another. There were times when the girl came back to the village and visit him. For Tiberius, it felt as if nothing could stand in the way of their friendship. But he was wrong._**

 ** _The girl quickly started making new acquaintances. Eventually, she was invited to lavish parties to tropical islands far across the ocean and elegant banquets hosted by handsome lords and rich noblewomen. Eventually, her communication with her beloved companion dwindled._**

 ** _The Skull Red Bird would come three times a week. Then two times. Eventually, the bird started coming once. Sometimes, Tiberius' letters would remain unanswered. Then….the Skull Red Bird never came. He would wait by his window, heart heavy with grief and anxiety, waiting for a reply from his dear friend. But the days turned to weeks. Then weeks became months._**

 ** _"I am burdened with my work" she quickly replied when he asked her why she didn't write anymore. "I have many songs to write. I have no time to spend on you anymore. I will write to you when I can, but do not expect me often - if not at all at this point. You are still my friend, but this is how it must be. I'm sorry."_**

 ** _She did have a lot of work, of course, but she was not as 'burdened' as she claimed she was. No. She was preoccupied all right. Too preoccupied with attending lavish parties and hanging out in luxurious palaces with her new companions to even care to remember the poor fool who got her life going and saved her from death. Her fame grew and grew. But soon, her fame would be nothing more than a tiny cinder by dragon flames; for m_** ** _eanwhile, back in the village, history was being written._**

 ** _Tiberius ran into great fortune when he saved a lord from a wild horse at a jousting tournament held in the courtyard of the castle over his village. The lord was so grateful, he named Tiberius his honorary squire. He had done it. He would soon be a knight. He wrote to the girl. Naturally, she did not respond._**

 _ **Not that Tiberius cared. He excelled through his training and eventually became a knight like he always dreamed he would be. On his first year, he made a name for himself killing bandits and goblins that nested near the roots of the mountain that loomed over his home. He then slew a powerful Orc known as Gardun the Red. He came to his village with a hero's welcome, for the Orc was a menace to their livelihood. And soon, he found a home in the palace. His time there was unfortunately short. Months later, he was sent to the front lines to aid the Normans in conquering Termnnia. Tiberius wrote to the girl one last time, hoping to rekindle the fellowship he had with the singer.**_

 ** _But, as you may have guessed, she never responded. After that letter, they remained separated for years. They never spoke again. Tiberius' heart broke, but the girl…hmph. The girl could care less what happened to him. She continued to live her life, not caring that her actions put someone she cared about into a long depression._**

 ** _You could imagine her surprise when word spread of a High King that was crowned down in Termnnia. The first Terratar seen in thousands of years since Norman the Conqueror's departure. A High King who brought all the kingdoms together and unified them into an almighty continent._**

 ** _High King Tiberius Pendragon the Uniter of Termnnia._**

 ** _He had done it. Tiberius had become a figure that would be known through the annals of history as the Uniter of Termnnia._**

 ** _She had to see him. Her dear friend's dream of becoming a legendary warrior came true. He became all he said and more. He was no mere knight. He was a High King. The first High King._**

 ** _So, the girl sailed across the sea to Termnnia and waited for days and days to get the chance to see her friend again. A High King. All this time she had befriended a boy who would become the first High King. She walked into the throne room with her head high, feeling confident that Tiberius would remember her._**

 ** _She played their song. Their song of everlasting friendship. And when she was done….Tiberius gave her a gold Star Chip and sent her on her way. The poor girl...she was distraught. How could he not remember her? He who fussed all these years just to have a short letter from her every once in a while._**

 ** _She begged for him to remember her. But the High King ordered her out. Some say the years apart proved too much. He had forgotten her. But there are some who say... he did not care to remember her. She made her choice when she went away and forgot about her love for him when she found new company. She made her choice when she decided he was no longer worth her time. She made her choice when she had all but forgotten him. When she treated him like an afterthought that was worth remembering when she felt like it._**

 ** _The poor girl tried all she could to get him to remember, but she was dragged out by the guards and tossed into the courtyard where she was ordered to go home._**

 ** _She was not welcome around the High King. Nor would she ever be._**

 ** _He had new friends now. An alliance of the bravest most powerful knights in the kingdoms. These men and women would bleed for him. Die for him. Stand by him no matter what obstacle stood in his way. They would be the first Noble Knights of the Royal Table. They were the epitome of true friends. Something the singer was not._**

 ** _So she sailed back to Balodrum, heartbroken and wallowing in her forgetfulness. Her cruelty for treating her dear friend so harshly all those years. All the heartbreak and sorrow she felt, he harbored in his soul for years. But unlike her, Tiberius was resilient. The girl found the hill where she and her dear friend once sat and talked until the sun went down. The hill where they promised a friendship that would last for a lifetime and beyond. She sang one final song._**

 ** _"My friend! Dear Friend! O' why have you forsaken me!?"_**

 ** _And when the final melody was sung. She hung herself. The lyrics were found and brought back to High King Tiberius, and, oddly enough, he chose to make the song the theme of his newly forged House. A song to remind all that friendship is an alliance that no force of nature can break._**

 ** _So remember, friends. Treat your allies with honor. Treat them with respect. Treat them as they would treat you. Love them as they love you. For you never know who or what they will become. When the time comes that you finally need them, they won't be there. Forget them, and they will forget you. Ignore them once, and they might ignore you daily. You can try to claw your way back into their lives, but you are scratching in vain, for their hearts have been turned into the coldest of stone._**

 ** _Learn this lesson well…lest you, too, wind up screaming to them…_** _ **Why have you forsaken me?**_

* * *

 ** _My friend, dear friend! O' why have you forsaken me?_**

 ** _You who I called my brother and my flesh and blood_**

 ** _O' my friend I cry your name but still no answer_**

 ** _And tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _We sang stories by the silvery rivers calm_**

 ** _We cried and shared our secrets dark_**

 ** _In the fields, we romped and laughed with joy_**

 ** _Unto you, I always tossed my sorrow_**

 ** _And in my trust, you never disappoint_**

 ** _We sang songs of friendship eternal_**

 ** _But tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _My friend, dear friend! O' why have you forsaken me?_**

 ** _You who I called brother and my flesh and blood_**

 ** _O' my friend I cry your name but still no answer_**

 ** _And tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _My dreams have come and soon I must away_**

 ** _But you will always have a place within my heart_**

 ** _As I leave you my heart melts within my breast_**

 ** _But with this bird, we shall remain as one_**

 ** _Like the wind, our words will fly_**

 ** _We will write of a friendship eternal_**

 ** _But tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _My friend, dear friend! O' why have you forsaken me?_**

 ** _You who I called brother and my flesh and blood_**

 ** _O' my friend I cry your name but still no answer_**

 ** _And tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _If you are trusting you will confide in me_**

 ** _You will never be anything less than my friend_**

 ** _Unto you, I give you my heart so warm and smiling_**

 ** _I will think of you and sing for you_**

 ** _I will sing a song of a friendship eternal_**

 ** _But tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _My friend, dear friend! O' why have you forsaken me?_**

 ** _You who I called brother and my flesh and blood_**

 ** _O' my friend I cry your name but still no answer_**

 ** _And tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _My work and burdens have shunned me from your kindness_**

 ** _I admit I have turned a blind eye to you_**

 ** _You, my friend, whom once I loved_**

 ** _I find new pleasures and fair company_**

 ** _You called my name and I cared not to answer_**

 ** _We once promised a friendship eternal_**

 ** _But tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _My friend, dear friend! O' why have you forsaken me?_**

 ** _You who I called brother and my flesh and blood_**

 ** _O' my friend I cry your name but still no answer_**

 ** _And tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _In my eyes, you became more worm than a man_**

 ** _I despise you and ignored you._**

 ** _I felt like I no longer needed you._**

 ** _O' so foolish was I to have forsaken you_**

 ** _For we once sang of a friendship so eternal_**

 ** _But tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _Your mighty work has caused your bones to crack_**

 ** _And my absence melts your heart like wax_**

 ** _My silence breaks you and my ignorance it burns you_**

 ** _I had no idea of the torture I delivered_**

 ** _But yet still, you always have loved me._**

 ** _You committed and I failed to deliver_**

 ** _O' my friend I am not worthy of thee._**

* * *

 ** _My friend, dear friend! O' why have you forsaken me?_**

 ** _You who I called brother and my flesh and blood_**

 ** _O' my friend I cry your name but still no answer_**

 ** _And tonight, I find my release._**

* * *

 ** _Now the nations of the world call upon your name_**

 ** _Now a chair of diamonds you hold claim to_**

 ** _The Gods bow to you and answer you_**

 ** _Lords in shining armor now give you love_**

 ** _A love that I once shared with you_**

 ** _I'm so proud of you and now I come upon you_**

 ** _Wait for me, I still remember you!_**

* * *

 ** _I sang a song of a friendship eternal_**

 ** _But you gave me a Star Chip and sent me away_**

 ** _The Knights take my arms and throw me out_**

 ** _As I look upon your face as cold as stone._**

 ** _I've become a worm so despised and loathed_**

 ** _I deserve this pain but please don't leave me!_**

 ** _Or tonight I find my release_**

* * *

 ** _My friend, dear friend! O' why have you forsaken me?_**

 ** _You who I called brother and my flesh and blood_**

 ** _O' my friend I cry your name but still no answer_**

 ** _And tonight, I find my release._**


	165. The Harpie

**Avi**

* * *

The soothing call of the peacocks out in the gardens woke her from her slumber. For the first time all summer, Avi rested on a soft warm bed. She smiled as sleep slowly and comfortably left her. She had slept well that night, better than she had since she was first declared Queen many months ago. Her window was left open during the night, for the nights in Gardenrealm were awfully stuffy.

The morning, however, was quite cool and fresh, carrying the enticing smell of summer flowers and sea salt into her bedchamber, which she was borrowing from Téa until she arrived. The walls were covered in portraits of her and her friends, with a larger one of her own over the fireplace, lit by one of the maids as she slept to keep the chill of the morning to a minimum.

She hadn't the time to look at them in the night, for her journey from Riftgaard left her exhausted. And, save for the candelabras on the wall shaped like vines, it was rather dark for her to see them and fully appreciate them. All of Téa's closest friends and family members, and even her monsters, were up on display in beautiful portraits.

One, in particular, piqued Avi's interest. There was a handsome man, standing behind a throne where his beautiful wife sat. Her raven-black hair went down past her shoulders to her waist in beautiful curls, and her face, though beautiful, was haunting to look it. The woman was holding a baby boy in her arms. The baby had a glowing green eye.

Avi felt a cold chill run down her body when she realized she was looking at High King Yuri's mother and father. They had elegant, yet stern looks on their faces. It made Avi feel rather uncomfortable, for it was as though their ghosts were scolding her for the death of their son. She turned her head away to tear their gaze from her.

 _I am so sorry…_ she whispered to them.

The bell tower on the west side of the castle tolled, telling everyone to wake and begin the new day. Avi rubbed her face with her palms and sighed. A powerful knock on the door informed her that Ser Gerhalos had arrived.

"My Lady," he said, knocking again. "My Lady are you awake?"

"I am," Avi replied.

"May I come in?" he asked politely. "Are you indisposed? I can come back later if you wish?"

Avi laughed. "No. It's fine Ser Gerhalos. You may enter."

"Hey! Hey!" he called out suddenly. The doors burst open. Brunhilde and the maids came marching in.

"Good morning, Summoner," she said. "You have a busy, busy day today. You have an audience with the king in an hour. And Lady Valentine wishes to see you in the gardens afterward. Yugi's companions shall be arriving soon so I heard. You'd best get yourself ready. Come now, up, up, up."

Avi threw her sheets off and sat at the edge of the bed. She saw the maids carrying parcels and parcels of new clothing, polished wooden boxes of perfumes and jewelry. They even brought in flowers, beautiful balloons, cases of chocolates, jeweled eggs, and promotional booster boxes from Duel Monsters 200th anniversary collection.

They were gifts from hundreds of admirers and guests who have come from far and wide to see the Dragon Summoner and Queen of the Alliance.

On the windowsill above the piles of gifts was a little pink bag with racy lingerie that said: _From Mai with Love_.

"She's here?" Avi said, looking at her gifts. "Last I heard, she was in the East taking care of…Yugi Muto's daughter. But that's all rumors, isn't it? I have not heard of Master Yugi having affairs with anyone."

"Lady Mai arrived using the ancient Waystations," said Brunhilde. "With the war going on, they've become hard to find, no doubt. As for Yugi Muto's daughter, I cannot say. It could have been a bastard for all I know."

"Master Yugi's affairs are not ours," said Ser Gerhalos, walking into the room when the last of the giggling maids had finally stepped in. He was dressed in beautiful gentlemen's clothing, colored spring green and damasked with gold roses and vines. His mane was perfectly trimmed and oiled and tied with blue ribbons on the back.

Avi could not suppress her laughter as she sat on a chair by the window overlooking the sea. A maid in purple garments was behind her brushing her hair. "Oh! Ser Gerhalos. You look so dapper."

"My best work yet," Brunhilde boasted. She snapped her fingers, ordering three maids to bring in Avi's dresses, handpicked by the king and queen. They ran outside to get them. "He looks so…so…"

"Stupid," Ser Gerhalos replied, looking at his reflection on one of the mirrors nearby.

"Oh, Ser Gerhalos, stop making such a fuss," Avi chuckled. "Ouch!" She said when the maid accidentally pulled her hair with the brush.

The maid apologized and was forgiven. Avi patted the maid's hand then looked back at Ser Gerhalos. "It's not every day I get to see my Knight-Champion dress so regally. Why you wear your platinum armor so much, it feels like it's practically your own body – flesh and blood and whatnot. I like seeing you like this; it makes me happy. Very happy."

"I'm glad you're happy, Lady Avi. But I'd prefer my armor." Ser Gerhalos started fixing one of his cuffs. "If there's one thing I learned about being in the homes of rich men, it's to never trust them if they're so eager to get you in thin silks. It's easier to get a knife in the back that way."

"You worry too much," Avi said. She sprayed some of her new perfume on her neck and chest.

"And you worry too little," Ser Gerhalos replied sternly. "You'd think after all that's happened to you, you'd be a little more careful."

"Do not fill her head with such nonsense," Brunhilde replied. "I don't know what happened in your life, Ser Gerhalos, but it is no reason to be so cautious all the time. The King and Queen have invited you here in good faith to discuss terms with your new alliance."

"You mean now that Avi has gold they wish to discuss terms," Ser Gerhalos interrupted. "Honestly, they did rather well isolating themselves from this conflict all summer."

"I know nothing of the politics behind this matter," said Brunhilde. "I just dress the guests as it suits His Majesty, and pray I don't wake up with ballistas and catapults pummeling this beautiful palace. Those matters you must take up with King Vallis,"

By the time Avi's hair was brushed into the softness of silk, her dress was wheeled in. It was a little too extravagant for her taste, and she could always just magically change into her own clothes thanks to the magical garments Heart-Earth Dragon had given her, but she knew better than to fuss with Brunhilde. She was a wide, tall, and powerful woman despite her lady-like nature.

The badge on the right sleeve revealed that she was once captain of the guard in the days of her youth. Not only did those powerful hands have the knowledge to grip a sword properly, but they looked like they have met the backside of the King's children numerous times. For the fun of it, Avi decided to wear Mai's gift underneath the dress. She was taken to a screen where she peeled out of her acid green nightgown.

"Ser Gerhalos," she called out from behind the screen.

"Yes, My Lady," Ser Gerhalos said, forced to stare at the wall behind him to give her privacy.

"Have you met up with Aldara yet?"

"I have," he replied. "It was such a joy to see her again. I'm pleased she will be joining us again. Ha! Her and Ser Damien with us again – it feels like a little reunion, no?"

"Indeed," Avi replied.

"And what of the baby girl Ser Damien had with him?" Brunhilde asked. "She was such a darling little thing. Was she yours, Lady Avi? I want to see her."

"I do not know of any baby girl," Avi said at once. "Perhaps one of the ladies in the palace asked Ser Damien to carry one for him; you never know."

"Perhaps," said Brunhilde. "She was beautiful for a baby girl. One would have seen her around more often than not."

"You'll have to ask around the palace then," Avi said coming out from behind the screen. "There was no baby girl in our party."

Brunhilde bowed. I understand," she said. "My apologies. It was not my place to say."

Avi was done being prepped and went to the gardens to meet with Mai. Ser Damien walked her down a path with hedges on both sides full of red and white roses. The branches hanging above them were also adorned with beautiful, exotic, and sweet-smelling flowers shaped likes stars, diamonds, and even hearts. Some even had a glow to them, and when night fell they lit up the garden with radiant blue light.

Ser Gerhalos walked behind them, his greatsword sheathed on his back. Behind him, two guards in splendid painted golden armor with flowing white capes followed. Extra protection from the King and Queen.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Avi asked.

Ser Damien picked a flower from one of the lowest hanging branches. He sniffed it and placed it over Avi's ear. "I thought I stumbled into a dream. I heard the Summoner of Dragons was a girl; a beautiful one. But I was not prepared for you. It was as if your dragons bathed me in their flames. I apologize if I suddenly developed feelings for you, Avi. My quarrels with Constantine were...immature to say the least."

"You're still young. We all make mistakes."

"Young," Damien said softly. "I'd like to think so, but I'm not that young."

"So you say," said Avi. "Let me try and guess your age."

Damien stopped. He looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Months in your service and you do not know my age? Avi, I'm offended."

Avi looked up at the sky. "Our journey together was a short one, yet much has happened to us in that time. Ser Arthur. Constantine. All gone before I even knew them. And you. I never got to know you all personally. It was all business and the quest."

"Of course," Damien agreed with a nod.

Avi nibbled on her finger as she eyed her knight. "Now, let me guess. Twenty and two?"

"You flatter me, My Lady," said Damien. "But that was a lie. I may look like I am, but I'm not."

"Twenty and three?"

"You are so generous," Damien laughed. "Why do you concern yourself with my age now?"

"Well, when I spoke with the King earlier, he told me an absurd story. That you and his grandfather fought in the fields of Fair Market in the War of the Blue Roses. But that simply cannot be. That battle was more than ninety years ago."

"King Vallis has a very good memory. I was only a small boy at the time."

"What!" Avi cried, letting go of his arm.

Ser Gerhalos snorted. "You mean to tell me you were at the Battle of Fair Market. Ser Damien if this is a ploy to impress Lady Avi, it's not working."

"Do you mean to tell me King Vallis is a liar?" Damien asked.

Avi shook her head in protest. "But that must make you over a hundred years old."

"One hundred and fifty," Damien said softly.

Avi gasped and stepped back, covering her agape mouth with her hand. "You...you're one of the Kaith? The survivors of the Cataclysm of Ellenanya! Men who have been blessed by Horakhty with unnatural long life! I didn't think there were still Kaith in Termnnia."

Ser Damien gulped. "There are still few of us left. My family lives in a hidden stronghold in the mountains. I will say no more."

Ser Gerhalos placed both hands on Ser Damien's shoulders. "Ser Damien, this is truly unexpected. Why did you say nothing before?"

"I think it best no one knows we exist. Like the Celtra and the Arva, there are those who wish us hunted down to extinction. The Church especially. Our numbers dwindled ever since they came into power."

"How awful," Avi said, hugging him. "I promise we're going to set thing right for your people. You will never have to settle living underground again. Termnnia is for everyone."

Damien leaned forward and kissed Avi's cheek. "I thank you, Avi. When the time comes, I'm sure my people - what's left of them - will rally to fight by your side. It will be the first time the Kaith have served a Dragon Summoner since Evangelia's reign as High Queen."

They went arm in arm again and walked further down the gardens until they saw Mai speaking with a few handmaidens from her House. They were dressed in thin dresses of silk, splashing the morning with bright, obnoxious colors such as hot pink, bright green, candy yellow, and teal. Mai gave each of the handmaidens a bouquet of roses and sent them on their way when she saw Avi, Ser Damien, and Ser Gerhalos approaching.

"Aren't you two such stunning gentlemen," Mai said. She wore a wine-red gown of velvet that tinged to black at the edges and metalwork around her neck, arms and chest with brilliant engravings. The gown showed off the upper half of her breasts making Ser Damien blush and look at the roses and other flowers.

Avi let go of his arm and ran to her. "Mai!" she cried out, embracing her in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So did I, hon," Mai said kissing the top of her head. "Thank you both for taking care of her."

"I'll make my leave," Ser Damien said.

"As will I," said Ser Gerhalos. "Lady Mai. Avi."

"Thank you, Ser Gerhalos. And you, too, Ser Damien."

"I will see you at dinner," Ser Damien said bowing. He turned and walked away. Ser Gehalos followed.

"He's a handsome fellow," Mai said watching them leave. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Avi swallowed nervously. "No," she said. "After what happened with Steffan, I don't think I'm ready to love again."

"Aw, hon, come on," Mai said leading her to a covered balcony made of brick and dark red tiles roof that overlooked the sea and the mountains. "There's no need to be that way. Love is a beautiful thing."

"Perhaps, but it's not for me. It seems everyone I meet just wants to love me for my body and for the benefits of having me. I bring power. That's all anybody wants."

"You poor thing. I can see why you're upset. Give it some time. I'm sure you can find the right guy one day."

"Perhaps, but not right now."

"Of course, sorry, Avi. It's not my place to say."

She led her to the balcony were a large group of handmaidens from Mai's house sat and stood around, gossiping, giggling, and sharing flowers with each other. There was an old woman sitting on a gilded throne on wheels. with roses made of ruby and emeralds crafted to resemble the stems and leaves. The bust of a Harpie Lady was carved into the front of the arms.

On the roof above, two live Harpie Ladies were grooming each other's feathers. They were clad in golden armor, acting as guards for the old woman.

"Queen Avi," Mai said. "Allow me to introduce my grandmother, Lady Belladonna Valentine. The Harpie of Valentennia."

"Such an honor, my dear," the woman said, taking Avi's hand and kissing it. "Such an honor. I've heard so much about you. Ah, you are such a radiant beauty. Turn, turn, my dear, let me have a look at you."

Avi stepped back and twirled delightfully to show off her dress. Her hair whipped behind her like a cape of gold.

"Oh, lovely," Lady Belladonna said. The handmaidens cooed and clapped for her. "You poor thing. You've been through so much. I am sorry for the loss of your party members. They were brave and noble souls, save for those two cutthroats. I knew Fira once. I went to Eredas to attend Prince Michael's eighteenth birthday. She was not what I call a lady, let me tell you that. She burped in people's ears, exposed herself, and slept with a handful of my knights."

"She got what she deserved," said Avi. "Ser Gerhalos saw to that. And Yugi and Yuri saw to the end of those who tortured me."

"Yes, yes, good heroes one and all. Now they're dead. Good riddance."

"Grandmother!" Mai said in shock. "Show some respect. Yuri was going to be High King. He was a good boy. Yugi thought so, too."

"Yugi Muto is young and knows how to beat men in a game of cards, but that does not mean he has a good judge of character. Nor does that give him the right to decide who should rule us. If you ask me the decision to make Yuri royalty was foolish. He and every one of his followers saw that Yuri beat a Dark Lord and can summon three overgrown monsters and somehow think he's fit to be king."

Mai rolled her eyes. "He has the power to kill Anubis and summon the Divine Beasts, grandmother. Why shouldn't he be king?"

"Power does not make one a king, my naive little hen. If it did, Yuri would still be alive. The Pendragons would still be ruling for that matter. Men think because they have a shiny sword, a prestigious bloodline, or Divine monsters they have what it takes to rule a nation. And they still think so. Now they have this poor beautiful angel fighting for claim to that obnoxious glittering chair. All because she can summon dragons. They'll never learn."

"Exactly!" said Avi. "I never wanted to be Queen. I can't!"

"Of course you can't," said Belladonna, taking Avi's hand and patting it. "It is not right. But what's done is done, so here we are. We're here to set you on the right course."

She fanned herself with her hand.

"Goddesses above, the sun's cooking me. Let's go under the shade. Do you like cupcakes, My Lady?"

"They're my favorites!" Avi exclaimed.

"So my granddaughter has told me," the elderly woman said joyfully. She called on a serving boy to bring them their food at once. Meanwhile, Mai got behind the wheelchair and pushed her grandmother into the covered balcony.

They sat around a glass table covered with sparkling bowls of fruits and peanuts. The ocean behind them was a brilliant azure color with ships slowly sailing away into the distance and luxury barges lazily floating about with high school students on holiday tossing meat into the ocean to feed the Roaring Ocean Snakes (ATK 2100) that swam about in the deep.

"You said you were going to set me on the right course?" Avi asked, sitting down on a comfy chair of polished wood and green cushions.

"Of course we are - thank you, dear," she said to Mai.

Mai bowed her head and sat down next to Avi.

Lady Belladonna placed a napkin over her lap to keep crumbs and sauces from staining her brilliant green gown. "Do you know why the Harpie Lady is the symbol of our House, my dear?" Belladonna asked, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"No, I do not," Avi replied, also setting a napkin on her lap, as did Mai.

Belladonna dropped large amounts of sugar into her tea. "House Valentine used to be a baby bird. But, we weren't so much of a Great House just yet. Had it not been for the fact that my father had beautiful golden-haired daughters to marry, we would have been regular farmers. Sometimes, daughters are the greatest commodity in the land. But I digress. I was married to a drunken lord when I was fourteen. My husband was a man named Marcus Andrellius, who was the Castellan of Cliffside at the time. He was such a womanizer. Couldn't keep his hands off me."

She sipped her tea.

"Then, one day, he goes riding out into the fields to hunt a Click of Nymphs who he'd been told were out in the forest. He noticed a shadow flying over him. He looked up and saw a Harpie Lady soaring overhead hunting rabbits. From what I've been told, her breasts were round and perfect. Like my granddaughter's."

"Grandmother!" Mai yelled. "Mind your manners."

"It was a joke, you twit. As I was saying, Marcus could not tear his gaze away from her. The stupid fool. He was so blinded by the Harpie's bosom that he steered his horse right over a cliff to his death. His body could not be recovered, for it was eaten by a Great White Terror ( **ATK 1600** ). When his squire returned and told of his passing, I was named Castellan of Cliffside. His fortune became mine. With it, I began to build our Hold's economy, skyrocketing it beyond anything the bankers of that region could ever dream. Had it not been for the Harpie who brought the end to my husband, I would never have come to power. I did not want to be seen as a baby bird nor the bull of his House. So, I made the wonderful and majestic Harpie Lady the symbol of my family."

"It's a wonderful tale," said Avi. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"My point is that it's time Termnnia had a woman's touch, young Avi. Men have tried for years to govern this world. And when they do, it's always war, war, war. Our supposed Divine Champion, Yuri, was going to be our salvation. Instead, his birth and his claim to the Heart-EartH Crown have plunged us into two pointless civil wars. Have you noticed anything odd when High Queen Evangelia and High Queen Kayla were in power?"

Avi shook her head.

"Peace. Termnnia was at peace when they ruled. The economy boomed, harvests were grand, and everyone got along. And once they were gone and a man took over, we went back to fighting and misery."

"Yuri would have been a good king had he gotten the chance," said Avi.

"Nevermind Yuri, Avi. He's gone. Now it's your time. It's our time."

Mai frowned. "Regardless of what genitals are between the ruler's legs, Grandmother, Termnnia is a land for everyone. And gender does not determine the ruler. Let's not forget there were some pretty virulent High Queens that plunged the continent into famine and bankruptcy before. Remember the High Queen who started a war with a hundred Houses just because she wasn't allowed to marry a stableboy?"

"High Queen Maxine was a fool, Avi is not. Are you?"

"No."

"Of course you're not. True Dragons would never have chosen you if you were one. Now, Avi, there is much we're going to have to discuss."

* * *

 **Crystal**

* * *

"He should be here soon," Crystal said, checking her phone. "It's about time."

She leaned against a railing of the bridge they were standing on. It was overlooking the beach below. The sun had gone down hours ago, shading the city of Miraflores in darkness, with only the glittering windows of its buildings and the orange glow of the streetlamps.

Tyrannus inspected his fingers, still finding it odd that he had five of them. "Who?" he asked.

"My boyfriend, Amistad."

"Boyfriend? Isn't it just...friend regardless of the gender?"

Crystal laughed. "No, a boyfriend means...well, it's friendship but at a higher level."

"Love?"

"Yes. That's what it's called when two friends find love. And when they make vows to be together forever, they get married and are then called husband and wife."

"Interesting?" Tyrannus said, scratching his chin. "You humans have strange customs. When our species find a bond, we're simply called mates."

"I can be your mate," Patty said, looking over the bridge.

"You already have one!" Melody said, shoving her aside with a thrust of her hip. "Make room for the single!"

"You can have Nick if you want!" Patty said, shoving her back with her butt. "You Hellanian harlot!"

"Harlot! I'll show you, you American two-timer!" She activated her Duel Disk. "Winner gets him!"

"Loser gets my loser boyfriend!" Patty shouted back.

Tyrannus backed away so the two girls could have their Duel. He stood next to Crystal and leaned forward. "What are they doing?"

"They'll never learn," Crystal said, shrugging. Patty summoned her Lich Lord, King of the Underworld, Invader of Darkness, and Zera the Mant in one turn, after spending five minutes doing complicated combos.

Crystal rolled her eyes and led him away from the Duel. As she did, Melody summoned Angel of Zera and Archlord Kristya. The ground rumbled as the two monsters did battle and the girls controlling them activated Trap and quick spells to counter their every move. Jeannie watched from behind Patty, jumping up and down with joy as she clapped her hands.

"Don't worry about them," she said. "They're...immature. Listen, I'm sorry about Yuri. He meant a lot to me, too. I've known him since we were really little."

BOOM! Patty's Zera the Mant slashed Athena across the chest, reducing Melody's Life Points to 5300.

"There was nothing I could do for him," Tyrannus said, looking sadly at the moon. The zippers on his jacket jingled with each step. The horn of Melody's Harvest Angel of Wisdom blew loudly causing the metal railings to vibrate violently. "Ever since I was hunted down by Anrogontos Delgado thousands of years ago, I've been confined to that card."

"You were hunted?"

"I was a curse inflicted upon the land," Tyrannus said, approaching the rail to look out to the ocean. "I terrorized the jungles of Feldia for years and years, keeping the last descendants of Norman the Conqueror neutered."

"Who is this Norman the Conqueror I keep hearing about?"

Athena was brought back to the field with Monster Reborn and she smashed her staff on Zera the Mant's head, destroying him and dealing damage to Patty's Life Points.

"A powerful warrior from a time before the ages," Tyrannus answered. "He stopped the malice of Odiva and her son, Zorc. When he vanquished the great evil, he was crowned as the Supreme King of the World. He was the first to wield the Divine Beasts and he taught the first Men to speak and to build their own kingdoms and a great deal many things. Simply put, our world would not be what it is without him. He produced children after he married Naddia, Goddess of Storytellers and Songs. The bloodline got muddied over time until only one pureblood family was left. The House of his firstborn son, Delgedonnion, First of the Stars in your tongue. It became the Great House Delgado. They were the last family who had a pure line to Norman the Conqueror. And they fled to Feldia to live out the rest of their days. I was created as a fell beast. My task was to hunt them down."

"Who would force you to do such a thing?" Crystal cooed sympathetically, placing her hand on his back.

"My creator, Denethon. He was one of the Eyar, grand wizards sent from the Halls of Horakhty to protect our world. But he was consumed by darkness, as were many from his order. He gave life to me and ordered me to kill all the sons and daughters of House Delgado and end the line of Norman the Conqueror. For ten years, I brought a plague upon their household and their kingdom. Until a great warrior named Arogontos slew me and sealed my soul into the card that Yuri played. But by the time they slew me, it was too late. I had already damaged the family's bloodline. I did my job. Only female heirs were left. The power the last pureblooded sons felt when they had me, made them lustful. They soiled the family with bastards. All they had left of Norman the Conqueror's legacy was in the name of his firstborn son. I was forced to suffer through the curse I inflicted upon their House. I became nothing more than a playing card."

"Tyrannus?" Crystal said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "I am so sorry."

"It wasn't all bad. I was given a second chance by Tunak, Goddess of the Dinosaurs and Ancient Beasts. I was bound to serve them until I proved myself loyal to them. I did until Yuri was born. When he was, I felt a bond between he and I. You can imagine my surprise when I learned he was a pureblood of the House."

"But how can that be?" Crystal asked. "I thought the bloodline ended."

"I suppose it didn't," Tyrannus said. The ground shook when Patty attacked with Diabolos King of the Abyss. A vast, purple explosion erupted behind them. "Yuri's blood was pure. He is a descendant of Norman the Conqueror. Perhaps I missed something or someone."

Crystal chuckled. "Maybe you did. You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

Tyrannus chortled at the thought. "They were a House with divinity surrounding it. Perhaps you're right. There's only one person who knows the truth, and I seek to find him."

"And I'll help!" said Crystal. "You can count on me."

Tyrannus smiled at her, and when he did, Crystal felt her heart melting. If this was like those Animes she saw on television, hearts would be popping around her face like bubbles right about now. _He's so gorgeous_ , she thought. How could something so primeval become something so...so magnificent? His beauty far and away exceeded that of Amistad's.

Suddenly, Tyrannus grabbed her hand and held it tight. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I've seen Yuri hang around enough knights to know this is a way of saying thank you to lovely ladies. And you are indeed a lovely lady."

"Corny," whispered Crystal. "But keep going."

"What is going on here!" shouted Amistad.

Crystal gasped, releasing her hand from Tyrannus's grip. "Amistad! You...you're here!"

Amistad placed both hands on his hips, bobbing his head up and down in irritation. "Yes, I am here. Were you expecting I would be gone forever!?"

"No!" cried Crystal.

"I detect anger in his voice," said Tyrannus. "If you become aggressive with the lady, I will have to hurt you."

"That lady is my girlfriend, asshole!" shouted Amistad. "Hands off of her right now!"

Patty and Melody stopped their Duel. "Uh-oh," Patty said. "The boyfriend is here."

Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Mario came running towards the bridge as fast as they could.

"Guys!" said Nick. "You're all here and safe! Patty!"

"Hi, baby," Patty said. "Glad you made it out of Greece safe and sound."

"What is the meaning of this!" Amistad shouted. "Is this why you asked us to split up?"

"No!" Crystal shouted. "No, you've got it all wrong, Amistad! Please, it's not what it looks like."

Amistad would hear none of it. He stormed towards her, fists balled up. His blood boiled. Tyrannus had a feeling he was going to hurt her. And then, he disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Lightning flashed from within the cloud like a thunderstorm.

Black Tyranno emerged from the cloud, taking two giant steps in front of Amistad.

Amistad screamed and fell backward, landing hard on his butt. Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Mario were all frozen in fear. Their legs quaked and shimmied as if telling their owners to make a run for it while they still could. But it was no use. Black Tyranno's leering gaze had them paralyzed.

Crystal ran in front of Black Tyranno, holding out her arms to act as a shield for Amistad. "Oh, no, no, no, Tyrannus. Please, don't do anything. He's my best friend in the world. I love him. He felt cheated." She looked back at him apologetically. "And I'm sorry he thought that way."

"C-C-Crystal," Amistad babbled. "That...that's a Black Tyranno!"

"He's Yuri's Black Tyranno," Jeannie pleaded from behind the beast. "And he's a friend, too. Please, everyone, stop fighting!"

"Crystal, what the hell is going on?" Amistad said, getting back up.

Black Tyranno turned back into smoke. When it cleared, he stood once again in his human form. His beauty made Amistad insanely jealous despite him learning that the dinosaur that was about to eat him was his true form.

"This is Yuri's Black Tyranno?" Nick asked, getting closer to the group. He was still sweating profusely and trembling from the shock of encountering the beast that chased them all over Athens last time. "That's impossible."

Patty chuckled as she leaned against Tyrannus. "After all we've been through, Nick. I'd believe just about anything. This guy here really is the dinosaur Yuri used back in the day."

"Is this form your only form?" Amistad asked. "Or is it one of many."

"I can change into many forms," Tyrannus answered. "But the girls prefer this one. I suggested many others but..."

"That's all I need to know!" Amistad said, activating his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing, Amistad?" Crystal asked. "Tyrannus -that's his name - he knows how to get Yuri back. He can help us."

Amistad growled. "He can, I have no doubt about that. It's this pretty-boy form he chose that's making me angry. If I didn't know any better, Crystal, I'd say you were getting pretty attached to him."

"Excuse me! What the hell are you saying?!"

"I'm saying Black Tyranno can stick around, so long as he takes another form. If you can't agree to those terms, then let's have a Duel. You win, you can keep walking around like that. But if I win, you stay inside your card and never come out until we need you. Got it!"

"NO!" shouted Crystal. "Amistad, don't do this. That card was a prison for him. You have no idea what it was like!"

"Stay out of this Crystal! I've seen you get chummy with guys before and it led to more problems between us."

"This is no time to be jealous!" Crystal yelled, stamping her foot on the ground.

Tyrannus took a few steps towards Amistad. He held up his wrist and conjured a black and gold Duel Disk.

"We have terms," said Tyrannus. "You win, I remain as a card. I win, I can walk in this world freely taking any form I please."

Amistad nodded. "Good boy. Now stop talking and draw your cards. IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"


	166. The Armageddon Knight

**Tyrannus**

* * *

This would be the first time he himself played in a Duel. Being a Duel Monster himself, Tyrannus figured he had what it took to bring down Amistad and his deck of Noble Knights.

Amistad turned around and ran to the other side of the bridge to give space for the holograms. Crystal, Melody, Jeannie, and Patty huddled one side of the bridge, while Nick and the rest of the companions stood on the other.

"Kick his ass, Amistad!" cheered Mario. "Knock that pretty-boy down! He'll think twice before putting his grubby hands on Crystal again!"

"Ugh, that voice," Patty groaned. "Can't believe we have to hear that again."

Amistad drew his first card. "I play the Spell Card, Heritage of the Chalice, adding Noble Knight Medraut to my hand. Next, I'll summon him to the field. Next, I equip him with Noble Arms -Caliburn!"

The knight's steel sword was replaced by one made of magical metal with glowing neon lines in the middle of the blade.

"With this card, I can increase my Life Points by five hundred each turn. And my Noble Arms will increase my Noble Knight's attack by five hundred. Then I'll use his effect to Special Summon my Noble Knight Borz in defense position. Now, I tribute them both to conduct a Link Summon!"

"Link Summon?" Tyrannus muttered.

"Baby, when did you learn how to Link Summon?" Crystal asked, still standing behind Tyrannus.

That did not sit well with Amistad. "Don't worry about it," he answered poisonously. "Allow me to introduce, Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights!"

 **Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights**

 **ATK/1600**

 **L** **INK -3**

Amistad used Isolde's effect to dump five Equip-Spell cards from his deck to the Graveyard to summon Noble Knight Eachtar. Then he tributed them both for another Link Summon. He conjured a lively young witch with magenta-colored hair and revealing gear called Summon Sorceress.

Mario saw the girl and whistled like a cartoonish wolf. "More! More!" he said lustfully. "Got any more hot cards like her in that deck of yours, Amistad, eh? Eh?"

"Shut up," Amistad told him with a stern tone. He was pissed off and was in no mood for cheerleading or jokes. For him, this was no regular Duel. This was a war for Crystal's heart. Even though he was wrong, he held a strong belief that Tyrannus had captured Crystal's heart. He would not stand for that.

Using his Summon Sorceress' effect, he summoned another Eachtar and Noble Knight Laundsallyn, which he overlayed to summon his best monster.

Even though he was told to keep his mouth shut, Mario balled his fist and cheered for his friend anyway once the tall, gallant knight was rendered on the field.

 **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigas**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/2200**

 **Rank 5**

"Wow!" said Jeannie. She had seen him before when Amistad Dueled Melody in Greece, but his presence still filled her with wonder and excitement.

Amistad went into a rage when he shouted at Artorigas to activate his effect. Artorigas took three of the Equip-Spells Amistad sent to the Graveyard and boosted his strength to 3700. He then gave Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigas the shield and sword known as Noble Arms Destiny, making him almost untouchable.

On his first turn, Amistad already summoned an all-powerful knight of filled the Holy Spirit and equipped with legendary artifacts that made him a demi-god.

"What do you got to stop that, pretty-boy?" Mario jeered. "It's your move! Show us what you can do."

"Dayum," said Tyson. "Look at that monster, would ya? Amistad really knows how to play his Noble Knights. I mean just look at that thing."

"Oh, I am," said Carter. "Aside from those drop-dead gorgeous looks, that knight's attack points are off the charts. I wonder what the new kid can do."

"I think he's got something planned," said Nick. "He doesn't look phased at all."

Jeannie tugged Patty's sleeve timidly. "Patty? Can Tyrannus win? How can he beat that Sacred Noble Knight?"

"I don't know, baby," Patty said, keeping a close eye on Tyrannus. "I have a feeling he can pull something off. Remember, he once fought alongside Yuri. He's got to have some experience."

Tyrannus did. On his first turn, he conjured Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, Overtex Quatlus, and Giant Rex.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno forced Artorigas face down and moved in for an attack. Amistad was too quick for him, using a trap card called Shadow Spell, encasing Ultimate Conductor Tyranno in shadowy-black chains. His ATK went down by 700 points.

Amistad was safe...or so he thought.

Tyrannus activated the effect of his Overtex Quatlus to negate the activation of the trap, and destroy it. But Amistad used his Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit to negate the activation of the flying dinosaur's effect, canceling it out and destroying it at the same time.

"I set these two cards face-down," Tyrannus mumbled.

Amistad balled his fists until the knuckles cracked. "Now my Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigas is free to attack. Your Ultimate Conductor Tyranno is strong, but thanks to my Shadow Spell trap, he's become as sick as a dog.

"I am not done with my turn yet, boy!" Tyrannus seethed. "I use the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon. Your spell is no more and my Ultimate Conductor Tyranno is free. Now, I end my turn."

"He's still weaker than my Sacred Noble Knight! _Eres bien estupido, no?_ I will show you what happens when you disrespect my knights. Artorigas! Show that overgrown lizard your power!"

"I don't think so!" Tyrannus replied with a snigger. "I activate my trap, Time Chain!"

Amistad gasped. Purple chains slithered out of Tyrannus' trap card and wrapped themselves around Artorigas and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno.

"What have you done?!" Amistad shouted. "He's trapped!"

"Of course," said Tyrannus. "Not only does my trap save my Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, but it removes him and your Sacred Noble Knight from the Duel for two full turns."

"Noble Knight Iyvanne, attack his Sabersaurus now!" Amistad shouted on the sixth turn of the Duel.

His green-armored knight pointed at the horned dinosaur Tyrannus summoned and commanded his faithful companion, a colossal pet lion, to attack it. The lion roared. Jeannie screeched and covered her ears, already pounding from the deafening roars of the

"I won't lose to you!" Amistad shouted on his next turn. He overlayed more monsters he special summoned to create the new King of the Noble Knights.

 **Sacred Noble Knight of King Custennin**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/2500**

 **Rank 4**

But Tyrannus was also quick to call on something. He banished from his Graveyard five Dinosaur-Type monsters with different names and called forth a monster that Crystal and the others had ever seen before. He summoned a most peculiar creature. A hybrid of human and prehistoric beast. He had the body of a well-built giant human being but had the head of carnivorous saurian with tan-colored scales. His eyes were brilliant green mixed with fiery amber. He wore a black chestplate with a hood and a long black scarf around his head that dropped to his legs. He sported a crown of two black horns on his head.

There was a bright flash from the sky, and then a black sword hued with neon red light on the one side of the blade and neon blue on the other tumbled down and smashed into the ground in front of it. The gems inlaid on the guard, hilt, and pommel were glowing red and blue as well. The creature hissed through his sharp, pearly-white teeth. He stood up. His legs were long and double-jointed with thick thighs and he had a long tail tipped with a sharp blade glowing blue and red.

"What is that?" cried Patty.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out!" said Crystal.

"Behold!" shouted Tyrannus. " **Kraxes the Assassin of Kings**! This is a beast I created myself. Born from my anger. My pain. My suffering. My thirst for revenge taking the form of flesh and blood and bone. And you will be the first to suffer his wrath!"

 **Kraxes the Assassin of Kings**

**ATK/2000 DEF/2500**

 **LV 7**

"Kraxes, activate your special ability!"

The dinosaur held up his sword. An arcane glyph formed beneath his feet. From it rose the bones of all the dinosaurs that had fallen in the Duel. Sabersaurus, Sauropod Brachion, Dark Tyranno, Giant Rex, Black Stego, and the last set of bones belonged to Black Tyranno, whom Tyrannus discarded from the deck to activate Kraxes's ability. Crystal was shocked to see that Kraxes had an unusual connection with the Black Tyranno, especially if it needed him to be sent to the Graveyard to use Kraxes's unusual ability. The Black Tyranno's bones turned into bright green ectoplasm that oozed into Kraxes's body, increasing his ATK to 4600.

Then five mysterious figures dressed in red hooded coats with black gauntlets, boots, and helmets crafted in the shape of Black Tyranno appeared out of the arcane glyph. They had their hands locked in prayer. Their prehistoric hymn turned the bones of the fallen dinosaurs into energy which then soared into their bodies. Kraxes held up his sword, pointing it to the Peruvian night sky.

The hooded prehistoric priests formed into a circle over the battlefield and took flight. They went higher and higher until they were miles above the city. The priests then conjured a blood red arcane circle the slowly spun over the city of Miraflores. Lasers rained down from the arcane circle like a storm of death.

The three remaining knights, Custennin, Sacred Noble Knight Artorigas, and High Laundsallyn readied their weapons and moved faster than the speed of light, blocking each laser with all their might. But the laser kept falling and falling and falling until finally, everything was still. The three knights had survived the assault, but the fell to the ground exhausted. The priests had done their work. The attack reduced the ATK points of Amistad's monsters to 0.

"Oh n-n-no," murmured Amistad. He too fell to his knees, dumbstruck at the power this Kraxes monsters had. "Oh, God, n-n-no."

Tyrannus stood where he was. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the three weakened knights. Kraxes growled. He raised his sword and whispered: "Long Live High King Yuri."

And then vanished.

He suddenly appeared behind Custennin. He jabbed his sword into the knight's back and vanished. Custennin grunted and wheezed before he shattered to pieces. Kraxes then reappeared behind Laundallyn and cut off his head before vanishing again.

He appeared before the fallen Sacred Noble Knight Artorigas and then proceeded to slash him over and over and over again. The onslaught of slashes went on for ten, agonizing seconds before Kraxes finally delivered the final blow, ultimately striking Sacred Noble Knight Artorigas 1000 times.

Artorigas grunted, spitting out gobs of blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he turned into orbs of light that slowly floated into the sky and disappeared.

It took a while for Amistad to realize what happened. Just mere seconds after his Life Point counter dropped to zero, it hit him.

Kraxes could attack multiple times. His attack was 4500 and all three of his monsters had 0 ATK points. That one monster dealt more than 13,000 points of damage.

"Wow..." babbled Patty. "Incredible power."

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Bailey coming towards the bridge with a plastic tray filled with chicken.

"Did I miss something?" she asked. She saw Amistad on the ground. Nick, Tyson, Carter, and Mario were behind him marveling at the black dinosaur swordsman standing in front of them.

Jeannie wiped sweat from her brow. "Uh, well, my brother and the others are here."

"I can see that," Bailey said, closing the lid of her tray. "What's going on here? What's all this? What was that? You could see all the way from Lima."

She stopped talking when she noticed Tyrannus slowly walk past his prehistoric monstrosity and towards Amistad. He leaned forward and held out his hand.

"Come," he said. "No more fighting. You are a strong Duelist. There can be so much more we can do if we work together."

Amistad's pride kept him from taking his opponent's hand. He looked at Crystal. She held both her hands on her chest, and then she nodded, pleading for him to take it and accept the alliance. Amistad sighed and grabbed Tyrannus's hand. He was pulled up to his feet with great force.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked, finally breaking his silence. "Do you know what happened to our friend, Yuri?"

Tyrannus shook his head. "I know as much as you do at the moment. Now, you said there was a Duelist to find here, did you not?" He turned to look at Bailey.

"Yes, I did," she replied immediately. "The top Duelist in all of Peru. From what I learned, he uses monsters based on these things."

She reached for a poster which she kept tucked in her waistband. She unrolled it and showed them the famous Nazca Lines. "I heard these things have the same power as a Divine Beast. If there's a Duelist you need to kick ass in that tournament, this is the guy."

"Then we must go find him at once," said Tyrannus. "And you must win those games at any cost. War is coming to our world." He looked at the sky sadly. "And we need Yuri now more than ever."

* * *

 **Evelyn**

* * *

She gritted her teeth and held on to her stomach while clutching onto the feathers on the back of Buster Dragon's head. Lightning flashed all around her and thunder clapped loudly in her ears. She could see nothing but thick storm clouds surrounding her. Alexis was behind her, arms around her waist, screaming with joy as though she were riding a roller coaster at a carnival.

"Oh, dear!" Evelyn cried.

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman laughed. "What's the matter, Evelyn?" he shouted. "Never flown a dragon through a thunderstorm before?"

"NO!" she cried out impatiently. "I was never that stupid! I should have ridden with Bastion and the others below! I should have never let any of you talk me into this! Never!"

"Come on, it's no fun that way!" shouted Alexis. A streak of lightning flashed beside them. Too close!

"Oh no!" Evelyn yelled, covering her eyes. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

Buster Dragon dove beneath the clouds. "Oh NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. The wind whipped her face, and raindrops stung her poor eyes like icy needles. She peered through her fingers and saw the plains of the Storm Coasts below. Rolling hills, trees, wide grassy meadows, and the Indigo River slithering through the stormy wasteland into the seas. Bastion and Ser Barth could be seen on their steeds in the winding dirt road below.

There was an old ruin down below, looking like an ancient temple built into a cliff of basalt columns. There were cauldrons on both sides of the entrance still burning brightly despite the heavy winds and the thick sheet of rain. Bastion and Ser Barth arrived as Buster Dragon landed by the beach. Evelyn and Alexis got off, followed by Buster Blader, who walked toward one of the parcels strapped to Buster Dragon's saddle. He unloaded a beautiful bow styled to look like his armor, and then he drew his tremendous blade from the saddle. The waves crashed violently against the surf, sending ice-cold water splashing into the air.

"This is it," Buster Blader said, equipping his gear. "I can feel his presence coming from this temple."

"The Armageddon Knight would hide in this awful place!" bellowed Evelyn.

"That architecture," said Bastion, getting off his horse. His boots sank into the soft earth. "Ugh," he said. "It's cold." He looked back at the building. It looks ancient Greek."

"Their people were one of the only few who had access to our world," Alexis said, clutching to her hooded velvet poncho as best she could. "They believed the constant storms that plague these lands is caused by their thunder god, Zeus. Needless to say, they didn't linger in the Storm Coasts for very long. Haha. "

"How could we be so careless as to allow outsiders into our world like this?" Evelyn asked timidly, her legs refusing to allow her to make another step towards the temple.

"We go into theirs sometimes," Alexis answered. "So it's only natural they would be curious about ours. Besides, if it wasn't for all the multi-culturalism going on, we wouldn't have Christmas, your favorite holiday, remember?"

"I suppose," said Evelyn.

"I do not like the looks of this place," said Ser Barth.

"Come," said Buster Blader. "This is no time to show cowardice. We need this warrior if we hope to turn the tide against Ethan and House Dragonheart."

"How can one warrior do that?" Evelyn asked. She darted for him and walked very close to him. "Buster Blader?"

Buster Blader patted her head. His hand was so large his fingers hung over her face. "Courage, Evelyn," he said. "There is more to this warrior than you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Evelyn asked.

Buster Blader said nothing more and entered the cave. Bastion and Ser Barth took torches from the packs on their saddles and used the cauldrons to light them. Meanwhile, Alexis and Evelyn trailed behind. Alexis gripped to a dagger the kind woman at the inn in Flotsam gave her in one hand, while the other held on tightly to Evelyn's hand.

"Stay close to me, darling. It's easy to get lost in here," Alexis whispered.

Bats chirped as they were clinging onto the ceiling and water dripped from the walls into cold puddles on the ground.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Evelyn asked. She felt Alexis's grip on her fingers grow hard and cold. "About...you know...marrying me?"

"Now is not the time!" Alexis whispered furiously.

"It's a yes or no question, Alexis. I will be okay with any answer at this..."

"Then no!" Alexis answered immediately. "You are my friend. That's where it ends. That's where it stays. I'm sorry, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled. "Of course," she said. "Sorry. That Jaden Yuki was the one who captured your heart this whole time, am I right?"

Alexis stopped. "That's none of your business," she said after a moment of silence.

Evelyn chuckled softly. "You never did like to reveal who claimed your heart. You're so guarded, Alexis."

"Well, I have my reasons. You may be an open book when it comes to relationships, but not me."

"I hear something up ahead," said Buster Blader.

They approached some sort of chamber in the middle of a manmade lake. Six columns taller than the towers in Evelyn's castle formed a ring around a circular platform with a marble tiled floor. At the center of the platform stood a menacing figure wearing rusty iron armor and leather underneath. Around his neck was a long, red muffler that whipped behind him in the wind. His hair was long and wild. The knight's eyes were concealed behind black tinted goggles. His weapon of choice was a giant rapier and an iron shield.

"You there!" shouted Buster Blader.

The Armageddon Knight turned. The wind howled as though a swarm of lost souls was groaning at once in terrible agony. Evelyn felt drops of urine trickle down her leg when she saw the knight turn his head. Alexis wanted to run, but she stood firm. She let go of Evelyn's hand at once and then cast some sort of spell that caused an arcane circle to hover over her fist. She was about to conjure a monster should things with the knight become hostile, and the companions knew it would get to that point really soon.

Bastion and Ser Barth took positions beside Buster Blader. They were both weary with fear, but the thought of finding hope to win the war against the foes who have done them so much evil kept them steady and calm. And the fact they had the ultimate dragon hunter, Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman by their side gave them just the right amount of confidence to stand their ground and challenge the Armageddon Knight.

"We need your help!" Evelyn managed to shout out. "Please. Will you help us?"

The Armageddon Knight looked at Evelyn and let out the sound of metal scraping in the wind.

"We can end things peacefully or we can fight!" shouted Buster Blader. He drew his massive sword. "The fate of the world is at stake. We would rather that you fight alongside us than against us. We can save this world and all we hold dear if we work together."

The Armageddon Knight chuckled underneath his muffler. "This world. This world is full of suffering. Death. Injustice. Let it end."

"The world will only be filled with these diseases if good men like you do nothing!" shouted Buster Blader. "And a force far fouler than you is ready to walk in our world again. And not even you will be able to stop it. Can there be a peace between us so we can quell this evil?"

"Peace?" breathed the Armageddon Knight. "No peace. Only war. Only death. It is what I bring. It is all I know."

He drew his rapier and charged. Buster Blader held up his weapon, roaring a fierce battle cry as he also charged towards him. Bastion and Ser Barth mustered all the courage they had and ran for the Armageddon Knight as well, screaming at the top of their lungs to let out all their fear and doubt.

Since they were smaller and faster, they reached the Armageddon Knight first. But they could not even attack him. He swiped them both away like trinkets off a desk with his mighty arm. He sent both boys flying across the platform. Bastion rolled to a stop, while Ser Barth smacked hard onto a column and was knocked out.

Buster Blader and Armageddon Knight clashed with one another. Their swords sparked, lighting up the darkness of the chamber. Armageddon Knight spun as if he were dancing and slashed Buster Blader across the arm with his rapier. More sparks flew into the darkness. Buster Blader dodged the next attack and punched Armageddon Knight in hard on the face, cracking his goggles.

He grunted and slid to a stop. He charged at Buster Blader again, parrying the next strike before doing a splendid backflip and kicking Buster Blader in the mouth. Neon blue blood trickled down his chin. He spat it out as Armageddon Knight laughed at him, congratulating himself for such a clever attack. But then, he was hit in the stomach by a bone-crushing kick.

It was Cyber Blader. Alexis summoned her Cyber Blader to aid Buster Blader in the fight. Evelyn cowered in fear behind Alexis, wondering if even her best monster could take down the horrible knight.

"Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis commanded her cybernetic figure skater.

Cyber Blader spun like a tornado while extending her leg. Suddenly, Buster Blader came up from behind Armageddon Knight and held his arms behind his back. Cyber Blader moved towards the knight and kicked his face mercilessly.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Went Cyber Blader's foot against his face.

"Knock him out! Knock him out! Knock him out!" muttered Alexis.

Armageddon Knight growled. He flexed his muscles and leaned forward with all his might, dragging Buster Blader's head down. Cyber Blader kicked him hard on the face. Armageddon Knight pushed his arms free of Buster Blader's grip, then elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"OU-WA!" he cried out, flying backward and smashing against the ground.

Armageddon Knight then grabbed Cyber Blader by the leg with lightning fast reflexes. He spun her around violently then tossed her at a nearby column. She smashed into it, creating a large crater. She fell limp to the ground, still alive, but weakened. Armageddon Knight approached her, rapier in hand so he could skewer her. He stopped when he felt himself getting riddled with bullets.

Bastion was shooting him with his rifle with burst-fire shots. "ARRGH!" roared Armageddon Knight. He held up his shield to protect him from the bullets. Bastion the fired the rifle with one arm like a pistol while he used his other hand to conjure his great beast from the water.

"WATER DRAGON!" he shouted. "COME FORTH!"

The water churned and bubbled. A cyclone formed from the lake and out came the mighty Water Dragon. It hissed and stuck out its tongue. It fired a hydro cannon attack at Armageddon Knight. He backflipped to get away from the powerful bursts of blistering hot water. Once Water Dragon was on the battlefield, he held out his palm towards one of the flaming cauldrons that lit up the dark temple.

"FIRE DRAGON!" he roared. "UNLEASH YOUR FURY!"

From the cauldron, a flaming, serpentine dragon slithered into the platform. It then stood side by side with Water Dragon. Both the two serpents hissed and attacked Armageddon Knight.

Cyber Blader recovered and jumped onto Water Dragon's body. She slid up towards his head, then jumped towards Fire Dragon, sliding both her blades through his flaming body until they were engulfed by fire. She glided through the floor as though she were skating through ice and unleashed a flurry of kicks from her blades. Armageddon Knight blocked them with his shield, but his knees were getting weak from the constant, earth-shaking impact. He fell to his knees.

Bastion reloaded his rifle and peppered Armageddon Knight with more bullets. Armageddon Knight pushed Cyber Blader off with his shield. He roared, sprinting towards Bastion. Water Dragon and Fire Dragon came to his rescue.

Fire Dragon unleashed a wall of flames to stop Armageddon Knight in his tracks. Then Water Dragon shot a jet of smoldering hot water at him.

Direct hit!

He was sent flying across the ring and smashed into a column. His rapier fell to the ground.

Before he could pick it up, Cyber Blader grabbed it. She smiled at him and wagged her finger. Then Buster Blader came up from behind and placed the edge of his sword to his neck.

"It's over. You've lost!" he growled. "Fight with us! And reclaim your honor!"

Armageddon Knight growled and surrendered. "I. Will never. Fight. Alongside you. Never!" His voice was like stone scratching against stone.

"You have no choice in the matter, boy!" said Buster Blader. He turned to Evelyn and beckoned her towards him with his fingers.

"Go," Alexis said, pushing her forward to keep her from protesting.

Evelyn approached the fallen knight. "Why?" she asked. "What do I have to do with him?"

"Look at her!" shouted Buster Blader. "You owe it to her to fight against those who have wronged her!"

"I fight for no one!" shouted Armageddon Knight.

"But you promised to fight for her, did you not!?" shouted Buster Blader. "You would do anything to protect her. No matter what. That was your vow to her."

Evelyn stopped breathing. "Buster Blader...what are you saying?"

Buster Blader kicked Armageddon Knight forward. "Go. Touch her hand."

Armageddon Knight grunted and did not move.

"DO IT!" Buster Blader shouted. "You owe it to her to fight those who wronged her. The ones who have wronged you."

Armageddon Knight grunted sadly. He looked at Evelyn through his thick black goggles. "Forgive me," he said sorrowfully. He held out his hand.

"Touch it," Buster Blader said to him. "And close your eyes."

Evelyn reached for the Armageddon Knight's rusty iron fingers. They were cold to the touch and felt crusty. Again, Buster Blader told her to close her eyes. So she did. She saw darkness for but a moment. But then, the rusty, callous fingers felt warm to the touch and soft as though she had grabbed a handful of rose petals. She then saw a warm, radiant light glowing in front of her. Someone was kneeling in front of her.

Evelyn opened her eyes. Tears poured down her cheeks. Her knees went so wobbly, she could no longer stand on them. She sobbed, placing both her hands over her mouth.

"Dancer?" she whispered.

"It can't be!" Alexis whispered. She, too, let tears drip from her eyes. "Is that really him?"

Buster Blader nodded his head and stepped back to let Evelyn release her feelings. She wailed like a banshee and sobbed. "I thought I would never see you again!" she screamed. "I wanted to die so I could be with you. I couldn't live in this world without you. I just couldn't. You suffered so much because of me. DANCER! OH, DANCER!"

She let out another wail. A wail of joy and of sorrow. She could not breathe. She could not think. Her emotions gripped onto her chest like a powerful vice. Her head started to sting from all the crying. So many tears came out all at once that she was exhausting herself. She fought to urge to vomit. She had hiccupped so much she wanted to puke.

Armageddon Knight bowed his head and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Book 2 is drawing to a close. There's an important message in my profile, be sure to check it out :)**

 **Thanks to all who have followed me in 2019**

Arran17

alexandra ross 902

Sairafius

Regend

naruto15spy

Nocturnal Writer Kaitie

Pelican King

garzam227

Casifer6

Dreamfyre01


	167. The Doom of Ser Damien

**Ser Damien**

* * *

I really don't think we should be doing this, he thought to himself whilst leaning against a wooden beam that supported the thatched roof of the beach's snack bar. He did not wear his diamond armor today. No. He was clad in very tight pink shorts with black banding. What made it worse was that Avi had suggested he wore it. He was displeased with the color, but if Avi was so keen to get him in tight clothing, he supposed he could tolerate his summer attire.

Costa del Sol, a beautiful, sprawling resort town that served as Gardenrealm's main port for trade with Normandia and Emboldor. Needless to say, those with a lot of gold in their coffers chose to come here for not only the business but the sights.

Blue skies. Blazing hot sun. Palm trees. White sand as far as the eye can see, and cool, clear, azure water. And girls. They were everywhere, much to Damien's joy. If any of them found out he was the Knight of Kisses, he would surely add a thousand or more tallies to his notebook.

It was a tropical paradise. With all this luxury and serene beauty, one would not think there was a war going on right now that cost the lives of many kings and a God Card. These people just didn't seem to care; they were all consumed in their own tropic bubble and didn't have a care in the world what was going on beyond the kingdom's borders.

In fact, Damien even asked someone if they knew who Prince Yuri was. They replied with: "Oh, isn't he some senator?"

Bah! The ignorance of the people of Costa del Sol made him sick to his stomach, and even a tad envious. He wished he was some pompous tropical citizen surrounded by so much Serenity that not even the end of the world would bother him.

"Delicious!" Ser Gerhalos said sitting in the shade of the snack bar. He was licking a sparkling vanilla ice cream with a cone made with top quality ingredients, including the yolk of golden eggs, which were abundant in Gardenrealm. But it was expensive, sitting at seventeen silver coins. Not that he minded. Because he was Avi's Knight-Champion, he was awarded a very generous pot from the gold they received from the Big Five.

Ser Damien looked back at the Leogai and shook his head as he smiled. Somehow, the pushy head maid back at the palace found Ser Gerhalos a pair of giant-sized swimming trunks colored red and black with an elegant lion emblem on the right; a logo of the clothing's manufacturer. He looked rather silly in those shorts, but he looked like he was having a good time, which was a great rarity, for Ser Gerhalos was usually one who would bark at everyone sternly just for stopping to sit and rest for five minutes when he was traveling with Avi's party months ago.

Speaking of Avi, he saw her playing volleyball with Aldara and Mai by the water. On a nearby table was the talking tome, Grimora, who Avi was starting to grow awfully fond of. Damien listened closely and heard the book cheering for Avi to score more points against Aldara.

Suddenly, he gasped! Sairahiniel was walking along the surf wearing a long t-shirt with a splatted sun long over her white swimwear. She used a sun hat to shield her delicate skin from the infernal rays of the sun shining down on them. Her long, shadowy, black hair swayed in the wind behind her. Her arms were behind her back as she took curious steps along the water.

"Is it wise to have her walking about so freely?" Damien asked.

"Do not fret about Princess Kayla," said Ser Gerhalos, calling her by her Human name. "So long as she doesn't summon any dragons, I think we'll be just fine. Just let her enjoy herself. You've been on the run all summer."

"We all have," said Ser Damien. He took off his sunglasses to get a better look at the girl. "So she's a daughter of Saafani. I guess that would make her a..."

"Goddess?" Ser Gerhalos interrupted. "Yes, yes it would. So show her a little respect and don't add her to your tally, Knight of Kisses."

Ser Damien smiled deviously and stroked his chin. "I don't know, Ser Gerhalos. I've never kissed a Goddess before, and it looks like this is going to be my only chance."

"Don't. Even. Think about it!" Ser Gerhalos snarled. A phone started buzzing on his table. "Bah, I believe that wretched contraption is yours."

Ser Damien sighed, getting off the wooden beam. He answered the phone. A few uh-huhs, and yeses later, he said goodbye to whoever it was and hung up. "Good news," he said. "Prince Jon and the Princesses of House Delgado have finally arrived."

"Good, good," said Ser Gerhalos. "Hopefully we can get some work done. If I am not mistaken, Prince Stas is about to be surrounded in his own kingdom. We have to march there at once and battle the Dragonheart army."

"At ease, soldier," said Ser Damien. "We can't do all of that at once. Besides, Avi spent a long day with the King discussing the terms of their alliance. She's stressed out as it is. Besides, the Termnnian Trading Company is in limbo right now. Didn't you hear? They did not advance with the rest of the army this morning. Word of Avi's gold has spread like wildfire. Those mercenaries will only work for clients with large amounts of gold. The Dragonheart's coffers are big, but nowhere near as large as the fortune, we have accumulated right now. I think the gold is the perfect weapon we need to win this war."

"Gold is a double-edged sword, Ser Damien," Ser Gerhalos said, finishing the last of his ice cream. "It can buy you allies, yes. But it can also get you, enemies. Greed has been the killer of many alliances. You of all people should know this."

"Yes, but I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to doublecross a smoking hot babe who can summon a Divine Beast."

"You are so young and so naive, even by Kaith standards, Ser Damien."

Once Ser Damien leaned against the wooden beam again, he felt something tap against the tip of his toe. He looked down to see what it was. It was the ball Avi and the others were playing with. Then he saw two little feet in straw sandals with the toenails painted baby blue. Then, a pair of hands picked up the ball. Slowly, Ser Damien looked up to see Avi standing there in front of him. The sight of her in a white bikini demasked in gold patterns took his breath away. The Dragonic Stone around her neck shined brightly like the sun. Her golden hair whipped behind her like a cape. Her molten gold eyes met his and she smiled.

"Hurk!" squealed Ser Damien. "Lady Avi...I...I didn't mean to stare!"

From the stone, he heard Arvas laughing at him. "Grow up. Will you, Ser Damien?"

"I apologize," said the knight.

Ser Gerhalos was rolling with laughter in the snack bar.

Avi burst out laughing, too. "Don't be so bashful, Ser Damien. I trust it's not the first time you've seen a girl like this before. After all, you have told me tales of how you 'conquered' many ladies in Termnnia."

"Yes, but, this is...this YOU we're talking about here. I don't want your dragons to get the wrong idea about me, either."

"After all we've been through?" laughed Avi. "I think you lot are like brothers now. Come, will you not join us for some volleyball? It's a game from the west. Well, actually, it's from the other world. Either way, it's lots of fun. And I'm playing two against one, which is totally unfair. Me versus Mai and Aldara. I would ask Kayla to play, but she doesn't know how to speak yet."

She turned to look at her. Kayla was kicking the waves that came close to her ankles.

"Poor thing. So, are you game?"

"I think I'll watch," gulped Ser Damien. "The Delight of Termnnia is wearing practically nothing and I don't think I'll be of much help."

"You are so immature for someone who over a hundred years old, Ser Damien," Avi said impatiently. She looked at Mai and wrinkled her nose. "It's just a bikini. It won't steal your soul or anything."

"Go play, Ser Damien!" barked Ser Gerhalos. "Show those ladies what you can do!"

"Oh, I, I, I don't think I can..."

"Fine, fine," said Avi. "Be like that. I will play alone then." She turned. "Hmph!" she said, sticking her nose in the air and walking away.

"You are such a child, Ser Damien," Ser Gerhalos said. He walked towards the boy and stood over him, watching Avi walk away.

Just then, a massive shadow flew over the beach. Naturally, that would have been a cause for alarm, but the beachgoers stopped what they were doing to look at the sky and cheer. Whistles erupted from dozens of people and girls started screaming loudly as though a high-profile celebrity was arriving.

"What do you suppose?" Ser Damien said, walking out of the snack bar. He looked at the sky and saw two colossal creatures soaring over the beach.

They were dragons!

One of them was white and covered with angelic feathers with four skinny legs, a long tail, and red claws. The second one looked almost like the white one, save it was as black as a raven, and stood taller with legs as thick as redwood trees. Its claws were also red and it was quadrupedal like the white one. They both landed with a crash in front of Avi.

Then, another dragon flew down from the sky. It was also feathered like the two dragons that landed on the beach, but it had six four wings and many of its feathers were glowing neon blue. This dragon's feathers were whiter than white, enough to make the first dragon's feathers look gray by comparison.

Riding on this heavenly white dragon was a knight sporting short cut black hair that shined brightly in the sun. One half of his brilliantly crafted armor was black and the other half was white. His cape was black on the bottom and glittering white on the top. He carried a massive greatsword that also had a black and white color scheme.

The knight had eyes like silver-steel and looked like he was no more than twenty-and-one. The dragon laid down while the other two dragons bowed for the summoner in front of them. The knight chuckled and climbed down with a long, golden rope that slithered from his saddle on the dragon's neck.

"Oh no," said Ser Damien. He darted for Avi, hoping he would get to her in time before the knight did. But he was too late.

The knight stood up straight and tall, admiring Avi in her bikini. Aladara, Mai, and even Kayla stood behind her, ready to spring into action in case the knight meant Avi any harm.

"So much beauty stands before me," he said with a soft and dreamy voice. "I have stumbled into a dream." He looked at Avi and bowed, holding out one arm while he placed his left hand over his chest. "Forgive me for intruding on your holiday, my lady. But I believe you are the one I'm looking for. You are Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda the Summoner of Dragons and Queen of the Termnnian Alliance, correct."

"I-I am," Avi answered nervously. _Be brave just like Jon taught you._ But that was hard to do when three colossal dragons were staring you down like they were guard dogs ready to attack you.

"My lady," the knight said bowing again. Avi rolled her eyes. "My name is Ser Kenneth the Crystal Paladin of Gardenrealm. I have been searching for you for quite some time. I would have joined you sooner, but the war broke out, and I was forced to stay here to guard the borders against the armies of the Church and the treacherous Termnnian Trading Company. But now, you are here."

"Yes, I am. Now, what do you want to do now that I'm here?"

"I wish to join you on your quest to find more dragons to aid in the battle against our foes."

He snapped his fingers. A rose magically appeared. He gave it to her.

"Oh, thank you."

"The position is full," Ser Damien said, finally catching up to them. "We don't need your services, Ser Kenneth."

Ser Kenneth smiled. "Damien. Long time no see. I haven't seen you since our army days. What is it that they call you now? The Knight of Kisses? You were always such womanizer. There is no need for hostilities, Damien. I merely wish to assist her."

"She doesn't need you, Paladin. Go find someone else to pester with you Holy Righteousness! It is not wanted with by Lady Avi or her companions."

Ser Kenneth was growing impatient. "At least me a proper warrior by her side, her pure constitution wouldn't plummet to the shadowy pits of Zorc. I'm sure it has fallen quite considerably if you have been her guardian all this time."

"Again, you believe profoundly of yourself, Crystal Paladin. Believe me, if you were in our party, Avi would find the nearest gateway to the Shadow Realm and dive right in to escape your dull character."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Avi.

The two knights stopped talking and glared at one another like vipers ready to strike.

"Ahem," said Avi. "Perhaps there is a way you can join us. There is a great battle ahead and we need all the help we can get." She looked at Ser Damien sternly, in case he decided to open his mouth and protest. "And you do have three very lovely dragons who have a liking to you."

The three dragons almost wagged their tails happily hearing her compliments.

"Thank you, Lady Avi. I am pleased to hear you are giving it some thought. I will introduce you to them if you would do me the honor of introducing me to your lady friends behind you. Ah, but the one in the purple needs no introduction. You are Lady Mai the Delight of Termnnia."

"I am," said Mai. "Your reputation precedes you, Paladin Kenneth. I am pleased to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Lady Mai. Will Master Yu-Gi-Oh be joining us as well? I much desire to speak with him."

Mai bit her lip. "He can't. He's...he's somewhere far away."

"I see. What a pity."

"Well," said Avi, who also knew the truth behind Yugi's absence. "This is Aldara. She's been my friend since the very start." Aldara smiled and wiggled her fingers to say hello. "And this Sai-er-Kayla. Kayla is her name. She recently joined us, but don't expect a word from her. She can't speak."

"She can't talk?" asked the paladin.

Kayla shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. She's a mute."

"Oh, that's too bad," chuckled Ser Kenneth. "Well, these are my dragons. The white one is Judgement Dragon. The brute in black is Punishment Dragon. And this one here in the middle, my personal mount and dearest friend. Judgment, the Dragon of Heaven. I have been a loyal follower to the Dragon Goddess since the day I was born. I was groomed to become a Paladin of Termnnia. We are a league higher than any knight. We protect the innocent and remain faithful only to the Goddesses and their Champion. I became well known throughout Gardenrealm. And then, just last year, I heard a curious rumor that a girl who could summon dragons had returned. And when she did, Judgement, the Dragon of Heaven flew down and allowed me to be his friend. He and I have cleansed Gardenrealm and her borders from bandits, raiders, and even pockets of Orc battalions. And even the cunning of the Church. And then, after Yuri's unfortunate passing, these two blessing flew down from heaven and joined me. It was then, that I decided to join your ranks."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" said Avi. "Besides, I think you look like you can handle yourself."

"Indeed I can. I was once a soldier serving in the king's army. After three tours in the Blooming Mountains, I was recognized for my bravery and cunning in battle, and the king anointed me as a Knight of Gardenrealm. For my loyalty to the Temple of Saafani and the purity of my heart, I became a Paladin. And here I am today. I am skilled in the arts of war and White Magic."

"So you're a healer?" said Aldara.

"It is expected of all Paladins to study in the School of White Magic," answered Ser Kenneth.

Ser Damien's blood was boiling. He just wanted Ser Kenneth to go away.

Avi looked at him, giggling at the fuss he was making. "And I take it you know Ser Damien very well?"

"Our paths have crossed many times. While I was fighting against the bandits of the Blooming Mountains, we came across a band of mercenaries from Clover Company. This lad was serving with them. But he chose to live the life of a rogue knight, using his fame and his dragon to get women into his bed. I am far different than any knight you've encountered, my lady. As a paladin, I defend the innocent from evildoers and fight for justice." He made a face of disgust when he looked at Damien. "I protect good folk from people like him."

"Like him? But Ser Damien has done nothing to harm me."

"Has he not?"

"No." He smiled. "Well, with me around, I assure you, he will do you no harm. Now, I know we've just met, My Lady, but I have a request to make. But I wish to ask this away from prying ears. Will you join me for dinner tonight? I will make my request there and we can make terms for my acceptance in your journey across these lands. I offer the whereabouts of a powerful dragon that is said to sleep here."

He took a roll of parchment from a compartment in his cape. "It is a map to a temple containing a very ancient and very powerful dragon. I heard him call out to you in my dreams. That is also why I have come searching for you. Otherwise, I would have maintained my duties protecting the people of Gardenrealm."

"I see," said Avi. "Very well, Ser Kenneth, I will go to dinner with you. We can discuss everything there."

"Good," he said. "I will see you at the Crimson Baron's Restaraunt tonight. I will wait for you there. Ser Damien, can I speak with you, please."

"You going to question me about Avi, Kenneth?" Damien grumbled, following Ser Kenneth to a palm tree, away from Avi and the others.

"I am watching you, Damien. I don't trust you and neither should Avi. Have you told her of your...past dealings?"

Ser Damien balled his fists. "Mention that to her, and I will kill you! And do you really think you can gain Avi's trust so quickly because you came parading here on your three little dragons and flashing that pompous, overpainted armor of yours? Humph. You must be the thousandth, lustful, egotistical pig that's come Avi's way, offering her roses and loyalty just to get near her and profess their love. She fell for that once and she won't fall for it again. Not after what King Stefan did to her."

"Stefan would have never gotten his hands on her had it not been for you, Damien. You failed your oath to protect her. Instead, half her party was killed, and so was your Luster Dragon. I know you well enough to know you're not that careless."

"They took us by surprise."

"No. You knew what was going on. Listen here, Ser Damien. I don't want any trouble, and if the news I've heard about you is true, you would have killed Avi long ago. But I guess she's grown on you, hasn't she? Promise not to give me trouble, and I promise I won't reveal your secret agenda that put her in the hands of those rapists! You're the worst kind of liar, Damien. You love Avi so much that you've even convinced yourself that the image of you that you present to Avi is true. You're not the holy white knight you pretend to be either. There's not an ounce of honesty in your eyes, Damien. All these people may not know what you did to double-cross her, but I do."

Damien wished he had his diamond gauntlets right now so he could punch the paladin's teeth in.

"Your lust for her blinds you of your agenda. And Avi. She's too good for you. Her dragons are too just to be around someone like you. One way or another, be it me or the slow decay of time, Avi will see through that mask of yours. Avi will know the truth about you."

* * *

 **10 Chapters Left!**


End file.
